


[NO]

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 477
Words: 3,163,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. *

Làm sao thanh tẩy một con mèo

NoChoco

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Đầu xem trước một chút ngươi mèo nhỏ phải chăng yêu cầu rửa ráy, nếu như nó là chỉ Lại Miêu, vậy chỉ có thể do Nhân Loại đến giặt sạch. Mặc một bộ ống tay áo quần áo, để tránh khỏi mèo nhỏ trảo thương. Theo chân nó nói chuyện cẩn thận, gãi gãi cổ của nó cùng vai, một bước này rất trọng yếu, ngươi muốn lấy được tín nhiệm của nó. . .

Thật không tiện, đó cũng không phải cái đứng đắn tiết mục, chúng ta lại tới.

1

Ung Thánh Hựu uống say.

Cụ thể nói là được chuốc say, say rối tinh rối mù.

Người trong cuộc Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Đừng nhìn ta, ta không biết, không phải ta, nhưng chớ nói nhảm.

Nói cũng không sai, trên bàn rượu nâng ly cạn chén, đến mời rượu nhiều như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cùng trong đó một phần nhỏ có quan hệ. Hơn nữa còn không phải là cái gì nồng độ cao rượu, ai biết cái này tiểu thiếu gia uống xong bưng ly thủy tinh ngơ ngác mà nhìn chính mình vài giây, liền toét miệng cười mở ra, đỏ ửng bò lên trên gò má, kính phẳng kính mắt trượt xuống mũi ngừng ở chóp mũi, che khuất một điểm sáng lóng lánh nước sơn tròng mắt đen láy.

Uống say ân tình tự chuyển đổi nhanh hơn Thất Nguyệt thiên, khóe miệng hắn đi xuống lôi kéo, con mắt dùng sức nháy mắt, hai viên giọt nước mắt nhi liền treo ở lông mi thượng, yếu rơi không rơi. Hắn ngoan ngoãn để tốt chén rượu, mở ra cánh tay liền đi yếu ôm một cái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là lần thứ ba thấy này Ung gia tiểu thiếu gia, lần đầu tiên là song phương đều thanh tỉnh buôn bán đàm phán, Tiểu Ung tiên sinh ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở phụ thân hắn bên người, học tập được rất chăm chú. Lần thứ hai Khương Nghĩa Kiện một phương diện nhìn thấy hắn, ở một cái tiểu cub, nhìn lên rất tư nhân, tiểu thiếu gia khuỷu tay chống tại trên đài, cùng người pha rượu trò chuyện, cười đến thấy răng không gặp mắt, ẩn vào chào hỏi, liền chỉ có thấy được.

Lần thứ ba chính là cái này lần, Ung Thánh Hựu đến muộn, tiến phòng riêng thời điểm đã bị lôi kéo phạt rượu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai phút trước vừa vặn đi rồi phòng rửa tay, lúc trở lại hắn đã có chút mơ hồ, ánh mắt phiêu đến đây thời điểm trả giơ tay cười lên tiếng chào hỏi, "Này! Là ngươi nha!"

Xuất hiện tại này cái khả năng muốn tới tứ chi tiếp xúc đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không bài xích —— đương nhiên không, lần đầu tiên Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền biết mình ngã xuống, đối phương lúc ấy còn là một vị thành niên, đòi mạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi về nhà ở trên ghế sa lon nằm nửa giờ rốt cuộc tiếp thu hiện thực.

Internet hoài nghi tính lạnh nhạt, tuổi trẻ tài cao Khương tổng, nguyên lai không phải tính lạnh nhạt, hắn, thích cái vị thành niên.

Đã quên nói rồi, hiện tại đã trưởng thành, mới vừa thành niên, hôm nay là hắn mười tám tuổi ngày thứ nhất. Khương tổng không làm vị thành niên rồi, thật đáng mừng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vững vàng tiếp nhận ôm tới một ít cái Ung Thánh Hựu, thiếu niên vừa qua Liễu Thụ nảy nở giống như dã man sinh trưởng đoạn thời gian, xương cốt gầy gò, nhẹ nhàng mà sung sướng, mang theo điểm đậm đặc thuần mùi rượu, như mấy chung trần nhưỡng tưới nước ra Tiểu Bạch dương, lọt vào trong lồng ngực thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn may là hôm nay tới được so sánh đuổi, chưa kịp bựa mà phun điểm nước hoa, không phải vậy nhân công hương liệu mùi vị cùng mùi thơm này hỗn hợp nhưng làm sao bây giờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay khoác lên cái hông của hắn, nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo mềm mại góc áo, tại nơi cổ chà xát, lại chép chép miệng, tiến vào hắc ngọt mộng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện động cũng không phải, không nổi cũng không phải, trong lồng ngực con ma men tại bên cổ thổ khí, vén đến người trên đầu trái tim, cùng chu vi vẫn tính thanh tỉnh người hỏi thăm một chút liền đem người ôm lấy đầu gối ôm lấy.

Quán rượu này đi lên hai lầu bắt đầu chính là gian phòng, có chứa tư tâm, đi quầy lễ tân mở gian giường lớn phòng, đi trở về phòng lúc người trong ngực rầm rì không an phận, uốn éo người xoay chuyển 45 độ, giơ tay quàng lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, tựa ở lồng ngực của hắn, không biết có nghe thấy không từ từ tăng nhanh nhịp tim, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi sốt sắng, chính mình đều không rõ ràng nguyên do trong đó, mù căng thẳng.

Cất bước đi hướng thang máy thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới dưới mắt, sau đó tự thể nghiệm mà tỏ vẻ từ chối."Không...không nên đi thang máy. . . Nấc, đi cầu thang, đi cầu thang có được hay không" được được được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó được tính nhẫn nại tốt thành như vậy, dưới chân Nhất chuyển cong, đi tới cấp một bậc thang.

Gian phòng tại lầu bốn, không cao lắm, leo lên còn không đến mức mệt mỏi, dù cho trong lồng ngực trả ôm cái thành niên tiểu bằng hữu. Hắn quá gầy, tiểu cô nương tựa như, như đơn bạc một tờ giấy bay vào trong lồng ngực.

Tiểu hài này, ôm nhẹ như vậy, làm sao ở trong lòng nhảy tưng đi thời điểm nặng như vậy đây này

Đi tới cửa thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả do dự làm sao khai môn có muốn hay không thanh tiểu hài đánh thức, đã nhìn thấy mắt hắn mở ra một cái khe, trong mắt một tầng hơi nước.

"Tỉnh rồi" lời nói ra ôn nhu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không muốn tin tưởng là mình, "Ngươi đứng một cái, ta khai môn."

Thanh tiểu thiếu gia thả đến trên mặt đất, hắn gãi đầu một cái phát, vốn là đoan đoan chánh chánh nơ lệch ra đến bên gáy. Đứng cũng không đứng vững, về phía trước vọt một cái, một cái yêu thương nhung nhớ, đâm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực.

Như là được va bối rối, Ung Thánh Hựu tay ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của, ngẩng đầu liền nhìn hắn chằm chằm, môi tự nhiên khẽ nhếch, được liếm lấy Thủy Nhuận.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ lại một chút, xác định cùng với cũng uống qua rượu, cũng xác định này Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình tửu lượng, chuẩn bị xong sau đó liền giả say, một tay hoàn thượng hắn eo thon, một con khác đặt tại sau gáy, chậm rãi áp sát, từ dưới môi bắt đầu hướng dẫn.

Ngậm hắn mỏng manh một mảnh môi, duỗi đầu lưỡi liếm láp, thừa dịp hắn hé miệng hô hấp thời điểm vừa trơn đi vào, lung tung đảo qua hắn cằm trên, quấy rầy hô hấp của hắn.

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Đem người thân môi đỏ chót, đỏ yếu nhỏ máu, mặt thì cũng thôi.

Không kịp nuốt nước bọt tí tách ướt nhẹp một mảng nhỏ quần áo, nước mắt thì cũng thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay vòng tới phía sau hắn, quẹt thẻ mở cửa phòng, nửa ôm nửa ôm mà đem hắn mang vào trong phòng, vừa mới chuẩn bị nhấn dưới đèn khai quan, chính là không có phòng bị thời điểm, được cái này tiểu con ma men hơi dùng sức đặt tại trên ván cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu nhíu mày, Vi Vi cúi đầu cùng tiểu bằng hữu đối diện, hắn vừa vặn che khuất lông mày tóc mái ướt một điểm, dính tại trên trán, chớp chớp mắt, không quá thông minh bộ dáng, ngây ngốc.

Khóe mắt ửng hồng, tay trả chống tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước ngực. Tay áo của hắn quá dài, như là đâm vào hắn ba ba quần áo đi ra ngoài tựa như, cơ hồ đem tay của hắn toàn bộ che khuất, chỉ lộ ra đến một chút đầu ngón tay trả lộ ra màu phấn hồng.

Không bắt nạt hắn một cái vẫn là người sao không phải.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lựa chọn biến hóa vị trí, nhéo nhéo đầu ngón tay của hắn, vuốt ve hắn êm dịu sạch sẽ móng tay, siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy cái mông của hắn nâng lên. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có mũi chân trả miễn cưỡng giẫm lấy địa, Huyền Không làm cho hắn nắm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, nhưng là người say từ đâu tới khí lực gì, vẫn là rơi xuống, tại khe mông nơi thủ thành gắng sức điểm.

Lại như ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cánh tay tựa như, chậm rãi có cái này nhận thức Ung Thánh Hựu lắc chân muốn tránh thoát, nhưng là không dùng được.

Cũng không tính là hoàn toàn không có, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới nói vẫn có chút. Này tiểu bằng hữu hôm nay mặc đầu miễn cưỡng che lại đầu gối quần đùi, cắt quần áo rất tốt, sâu tông màu lót, màu vàng sậm cách văn, nổi bật lên lộ ra da thịt càng thêm trắng nõn. Kinh hắn lăn qua lăn lại, quần lại đi thượng nhấc lên một điểm, thả ra chỉ vào người xuân sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay lại như cái nước Anh tiểu thân sĩ, ăn mặc song màu đen chân nhỏ vớ, vớ khẩu còn có điểm một chút ám văn, dệt len vớ thượng còn có dựng thẳng đầu hoa văn, tinh xảo không được, trên chân đạp song tiểu giày da, lau được rất sáng, tinh tế dây giày đánh cái xinh đẹp nơ con bướm.

Đồng dạng một cái nơ con bướm xuất hiện tại cổ áo, màu sáng băng gấm vòng qua cổ áo.

Thật có thể khẩu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu tránh qua cầm thú ý nghĩ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền giữ vững nâng cái mông của hắn tư thế đi hướng trong phòng giữa giường lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu say rồi cũng rất có cảm giác nguy hiểm, sợ ngã xuống, dùng chân ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của, tay chống bờ vai của hắn, gảy hắn vành tai thượng treo một chuỗi bừa bộn trang sức. Lách cách, nhỏ giọng thanh thúy vang.

Khách sạn tượng mô tượng dạng ở giường chu vi trả an trí một cái nửa trong suốt màn che, chân thực công dụng hẳn là không có, chỉ còn dư lại nửa chặn nửa che, còn ôm tì bà nửa che mặt mông lung.

Cái màn giường chưa hề hoàn toàn kéo lên, ngoài cửa sổ ánh đèn xuyên thấu qua pha lê, đánh vào lụa mỏng thượng nhanh chóng thành hư vô hình dạng. Cũng được lợi từ những này Thiểm Quang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể tại không bật đèn thời điểm cũng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên tai.

Thanh tiểu hài đặt ở mép giường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xổm từ dưới nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt. Hắn mí mắt rủ xuống, lông mi trả hướng lên trên vểnh lên, được chiếu sáng đến đỉnh chóp nhuộm thành màu vàng. Tay tùy ý chống, miệng cũng không tự chủ giương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt không có lấp lánh, tay lại dọc theo hắn rộng lớn khố khẩu mò vào đi, tiểu hài da thịt trắng nõn, như một khối vừa vặn vạch trần màng mỏng còn tại trong hộp an phận nằm đậu hủ non. Thể số lượng tinh tế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bàn tay lớn vừa che có thể che nửa trên thịt bắp đùi.

Hắn chỗ khác đều giống như da bọc xương, gầy không đỡ nổi một đòn, một mực bên đùi đến eo ổ trở xuống, nhục hồ hồ, mềm mại, vừa bấm có thể rõ ràng mà lưu lại cái dấu ngón tay. Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất hài lòng.

Ngón tay linh xảo đẩy ra Vi Vi lõm vào trong thịt quần lót sơ lược cứng rắn biên giới, cũng không tróc xuống, cứ như vậy nhào nặn, một con khác không duỗi đi vào tay chuyển qua trước người hắn, trước tiên mở ra thắt lưng của hắn, càng làm cổ áo từ nơ ràng buộc dưới giải cứu ra. Cắn môi nhịn xuống thanh âm tiểu hài mở miệng, ôi chao một tiếng, hai con vô lực tay với lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ tay.

Không có khí lực, muốn cự tuyệt lại ra vẻ mời chào mà thôi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng lại động tác, nhếch miệng lên một cái cười, lấy tay liền luồn vào tiểu hài trong miệng. Nhìn lên giống như là Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cầm lấy tay của hắn bỏ vào chính mình trong miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu run run rẩy rẩy nhắm mắt lại, lông mi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác trên tay run lẩy bẩy, khóe mắt thấm xuất một hạt nước mắt.

Đầu lưỡi được hai ngón tay kẹp lấy, ô nghẹn ngào nuốt rên rỉ từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng tràn ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem đem người bắt nạt như vậy được cũng ngoan, liền rút tay ra chỉ, nhưng kia thịt lưỡi lại như là giữ lại bình thường đuổi theo ra đến. Dựa vào. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng thầm mắng một tiếng, tay đi xuống mở ra một dãy nút buộc, lại luồn vào quần của hắn, cách quần lót thật mỏng một tầng vải vóc đùa bỡn đã nửa cứng ngắc tính khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng rên rỉ đã không cản được rồi, không thành điệu mà liền bay ra. Cũng hẳn là sảng khoái đã đến, chỉ là đơn giản quát gãi, hắn tính khí tựu chầm chậm trở thành cứng ngắc.

"Thoải mái ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thả nhẹ động tác, gãi người càng khó chịu hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng uốn éo, muốn từ trong tay hắn tìm một điểm an ủi, níu lấy ga giường, kéo ra từng đạo nếp nhăn. Rốt cuộc đến buông tha ga giường thời điểm, tính khí đỉnh chóp rỉ ra chất lỏng đã ướt nhẹp quần lót, Ung Thánh Hựu để tay khi hắn đường nét tốt đẹp trên cánh tay, Viên Viên móng tay bấm vài đạo dấu đỏ tử.

Không hề trả lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn bất động, chỉ lấy nhanh lại thả lỏng, khiến người ta có xuất tinh cảm giác, lại một mực ít đi cái kia lâm môn nhất cước.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở mở miệng, run rẩy nói ra thoải mái, xin được dành cho càng nhiều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới đem bàn tay tiến quần lót, bôi một điểm thanh dịch trơn mềm, tuốt động trụ thể. Ung Thánh Hựu lưng chắp lên, như một con chín con tôm nhỏ, dáng vẻ như, màu sắc cũng giống, trắng thông suốt trên da hiện lên thấu triệt đỏ.

"Ngoan, bảo bối, ca ca cho ngươi thoải mái hơn."

Chapter 3

Chapter Text

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát gần, kéo ra đã dường như vô dụng quần, kể cả quần lót cũng kéo xuống đi, trương miệng ngậm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng tính khí. Tiểu hài bây giờ còn chưa chân chính phát dục hoàn toàn, liền màu sắc vẫn là trắng trẻo mũm mĩm, vừa nhìn sẽ không có dùng như thế nào qua.

Đều là cao cao tại thượng Khương tổng lúc nào hàng tôn hu quý từng làm chuyện như vậy, chuyện như vậy thường thường là dáng người yểu điệu nữ nhân, vì đạt được vật gì đó, lắc mông quỳ trước mặt hắn. . .

Nói xa, Khương lão bản không quá thuần thục giấu đi hàm răng, lấy môi cọ xát lấy, thô ráp mặt lưỡi dán vào mạch lạc quấn quanh dương vật, huyết dịch gia tốc lưu động, mạch đập khiêu động càng thêm rõ ràng. Động tác không thuần thục, nhưng là tất cả mọi người là nam nhân, đụng vào nơi nào có thể sản sinh trình độ lớn nhất vui vẻ là lại rõ ràng hết mức.

Tiểu hài cái nào được như vậy làm qua, mềm giọng rầm rì sớm liền không nhịn được, tay khoác lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau gáy, kéo lấy một ít thanh tóc rối, sợi tóc lặng lẽ xuyên qua khẽ nhếch khe hở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tác quái thủ từ xương hông đi lên mò, tiểu bằng hữu thật sự rất gầy, trên tay dùng sức một điểm đều có thể tìm thấy rõ ràng xương sườn, đau lòng hỏng rồi, nhưng làm ra hành vi xác thực tay che ở bộ ngực hắn, véo xoa hắn đầu vú.

Quá mức rồi đầu, vốn là béo mập đầu vú màu sắc sâu hơn một cái độ, trả Vi Vi sưng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu giương khẩu, kêu không ra tiếng, như một đuôi được ném lên bờ cá, hắn bản năng mở miệng hô hấp, phảng phất là bởi vì cầu sinh ý thức, bỏ mặc nước bọt theo cằm dọc theo hầu kết chảy xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tay khác đang chăn bên trong sờ sờ tác tác, Ung Thánh Hựu không quá tỉnh táo, không biết hắn đang làm gì thế, huống hồ tình cảnh bây giờ khiến hắn rất khó phân ra điểm suy nghĩ lo lắng chuyện khác.

Thẳng đến mao Nhung Nhung cái gì đảo qua mông thịt, tê tê dại dại, như điện lưu như thế bay lên đi. Là cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi, nhưng cảm giác kia liền một giây, như là hương thơm hĩnh một cái hút vào quá nhiều sinh ra ảo giác, bởi vì một giây sau chạm được da thịt vẫn là đầu ngón tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón trỏ đốt ngón tay chống đỡ tại xương đuôi, ngón giữa nhẹ nhàng tại miệng huyệt xoay chuyển, đợi được cái kia vòng thịt chậm rãi biến mềm, chậm rãi có thể thu nạp một đốt ngón tay.

Có thể là uống nhiều rượu rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể nhiệt độ lệch cao hơn một chút, cho nên khi miệng huyệt được hai ngón tay mở ra tiếp xúc được không khí lúc, ngón chân đều cuộn lên. Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân ra một cái tay, lôi kéo hắn tế bạch chân mắt cá chân, tróc xuống giày của hắn ném qua một bên, khiến hắn mặc bít tất giẫm lên bắp đùi.

"Cảm giác như thế nào" đối phương là cái lần thứ nhất mở bao tiểu bằng hữu, cảm thụ hay là muốn thừa dịp hiện tại tương đối tỉnh táo mà lại lý trí thời điểm chiếu cố một chút.

"Ừm. . . Có chút, có chút kỳ quái. . ." Phía sau được dị vật xen vào cảm giác đương nhiên kỳ quái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng lên điểm, căn cứ lừa tâm thái mở miệng: "Ngoan, chờ chút liền không kỳ quái." Sau đó hôn được tiểu bằng hữu cắn trắng bệch môi, so với lúc bắt đầu sốt ruột chút, thân được đối phương đầu óc đều bối rối.

Ung Thánh Hựu là ở được một cái kim loại vật đè ở nhiệt độ hơi cao lỗ đít lúc rốt cuộc ý thức được, mới vừa mao Nhung Nhung, hiện tại lành lạnh man mát đầu nhọn, đều không phải ảo giác.

Cũng ý thức được, tất cả những thứ này đều giống như có dự mưu, dù sao không thể có tửu điếm đang chăn dưới đáy tàng một cái như vậy đuôi không phải bất quá được rồi, cũng là cam tâm tình nguyện chuyện đã xảy ra.

Vừa bắt đầu lúc gặp mặt, ai nói động tâm chỉ có một người đây này.

Khi đó khéo léo ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện, nhưng ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng nghiêng mắt nhìn đến cái kia chăm chú cùng phụ thân thảo luận người, âu phục giày da, nhìn xem giơ tay nhấc chân toả ra thành thục nam nhân mị lực.

Xuất hiện tại người đàn ông này trả ăn mặc một thân chính trang, bất quá thành thục nam nhân tại giường tre trong lúc đó dẫn theo điểm màu sắc.

Đuôi là màu trắng, hậu môn nhét là màu bạc, huyệt thịt là hồng nhạt. Móng tay véo vào trong thịt bốc ra nhất điểm hồng sắc, khóe mắt giọt nước mắt lóe lên quang, đứt quãng rên rỉ có khó lường nhất màu sắc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khả năng cũng thực sự là thông cảm, mua kích cỡ không lớn, nhét vào vừa vặn được ngón tay khai thác qua sau huyệt lúc không chịu đến trở ngại gì, chỉ là được chênh lệch nhiệt độ kích thích đến, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là tại trên đùi hắn chân không nhịn được quấn lấy hông của hắn, thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang nghiêng về phía trước.

"Nhiệt tình như vậy bảo bối" cũng dễ dàng Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác, môi đụng với tiểu bảo bối nhi ngực, ngậm hắn khéo léo đầu vú, trên tay không quên thanh kim loại hậu môn nhét tiếp tục đẩy mạnh.

Tiểu hài lồng ngực nhô lên, tay không nhịn được yếu sau này sờ sờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền mang theo dấu tay của hắn đến một phần tiến vào thân thể hắn đuôi hậu môn nhét.

"Trả kỳ quái ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút một chút theo đuôi trên có điểm nhếch lên mao.

"Ừm. . . Ân, so với cương, mới vừa rồi còn yếu. . . Kỳ quái."

"Kẹp chặc liền không kỳ quái, đừng làm cho nó trơn trượt rơi mất."

Tên lừa gạt Khương tiên sinh online lừa gạt tiểu hài.

Tiểu hài tin.

Tiểu hài khóc.

"Ô. . . Ngươi lừa người!"

Chapter 4

Chapter Text

"Đồ ngốc." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy, hôn tới hắn gò má một bên nước mắt, trơn trợt đầu lưỡi xẹt qua hai gò má, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nghiêng đầu tránh thoát, lại bị hắn vừa vặn ngậm lên thính tai.

Tiểu hài lỗ tai mắc cỡ nóng lên, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đùa bỡn xuất chà chà tiếng nước, rõ ràng vang ở bên tai, như là một hồi hiện trường bản ASR, đang tại trải qua một hồi kịch liệt trong đầu cao triều.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cong lên ngón tay, gõ gõ kim loại hậu môn nhét phần sau, chấn động truyền tới hành lang nơi sâu xa, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo rầm rì vài tiếng. Tựa như thói quen, vẫy vẫy cái mông, lại bỗng chốc bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỡ lấy.

"Hiện tại thoải mái ư "

"Ừm. . . Thư. . . Thoải mái."

Ung Thánh Hựu được ấn lại vai đẩy lên mềm mại trên giường, chăn đắp nhấc lên một nửa, hắn chỉnh thân thể rơi vào được chụp nới lỏng cái đệm.

Móc treo là ở sau lưng giao nhau, tinh tế hai cái chất da dây lưng quy quy củ củ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đánh phá điểm này, thậm chí tại thanh áo sơ mi của hắn đều tuột đến bên hông, lôi kéo hai con trắng mịn cánh tay lúc đi ra, móc treo còn nguyên tại chỗ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả xấu tâm nhãn đem bàn tay đến sau lưng tương giao nơi kéo chặt một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là vẫn là nhỏ, là trong nhà càng được sủng ái tiểu nhi tử, được nuôi như nước trong veo. Da thịt trắng nõn như hạt ngọc, được dây lưng lặc xuất một chút xíu vết đỏ đều rõ ràng đòi mạng, vị trí trả rất khéo léo, vừa vặn vượt trên phình to đầu vú.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện níu lấy mao Nhung Nhung đuôi, kéo ra khỏi một điểm, lập tức cảm nhận được tiểu bằng hữu giữ lại, nhưng trong huyệt ướt nhẹp, cái kia kim loại vật lại rất bóng loáng, không giữ được.

Chân của hắn theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng lên tư thế không tự chủ hoàn đến trên eo, mái tóc được xoa loạn xì ngầu, ép ở trên người hắn người theo sau gáy hắn tìm thấy khuôn mặt, ngón tay cái thoáng dùng sức mà quát cọ.

Tay vừa vặn động tác qua, còn dính một chút thể dịch ngón tay đầu được Ung Thánh Hựu răng nanh nhỏ ngậm lấy, như hàm răng mới nhô ra một chút xíu sữa mèo, mở ra tự cho là khủng bố khẩu, vung lên mang theo hồng nhạt đệm thịt trảo, rêu rao lên ta làm hung nha ta sẽ cắn người, không biết như vậy sẽ chỉ làm người muốn ôm vào trong lòng tàn nhẫn mà thân.

Tiểu bằng hữu được lật người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo hắn khố, khiến người ta quỳ nằm lỳ ở trên giường, mặt dựa vào xoã tung cái chăn. Trước người dục vọng vẫn không có thư giải, phía sau lại là yếu mất không xong rủ xuống rơi cảm giác, oan ức chết rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn cả khuôn mặt đều vùi vào đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới hắn cái động tác nhỏ này, nghiêng về phía trước từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy hắn, cứng rắn liền ở hắn ngay giữa bờ mông qua lại cọ.

Thanh Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt nhỏ từ một đoàn trong chăn đào móc ra, lại hôn một cái Thủy Nhuận môi, trên tay thanh cái kia đuôi lại đi đến nhét, Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng tràn ra rên rỉ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt vào trong miệng.

Không kịp biến mất thở dốc xen lẫn trong không khí mập mờ hơi nước hóa thành nước bọt chảy xuống, từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưởng căn hướng phía dưới, vệt nước uốn lượn đến cởi ra ống tay, xem không thấy.

Con mắt của hắn nửa mở mở, đáy mắt là một mảnh trong suốt thâm thúy hổ phách biển, mặt ngoài gió êm sóng lặng, kì thực biển sâu nơi bị dục vọng vui thích tràn ngập, đã sớm trở nên không yên tĩnh.

Nửa cởi ra quần bởi vì móc treo nguyên nhân lung la lung lay treo ở dưới cặp mông mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng một cái tát chụp đi tới, thịt mềm run rẩy, một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền căng thẳng.

"Buông lỏng một chút bảo bối, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện bàn tay lớn che ở phía trên, chầm chậm mà dùng sức mà vò, xoa Ung Thánh Hựu eo càng ngày càng đi xuống sụp, ngược lại bàn tay cái mông vểnh lên cao, hết thảy đều bạo lộ ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỹ xảo tính trêu chọc có hiệu quả vô cùng nhanh, không bao lâu Ung Thánh Hựu liền chiến chiến nguy nguy nhỏ giọng nói muốn bắn, nhưng hắn cũng ngay vào lúc này dừng động tác lại, trả lời một câu đừng có gấp, nắm bắt hậu môn nhét chuyển động, lập tức rút ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp hừ lên tiếng, "Ba" một tiếng liền trước vang ở trong phòng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vuốt vuốt trả mang theo thể dịch đuôi, đảo qua Ung Thánh Hựu hồng thấu da thịt, ngứa, như có như không xúc cảm, chính hắn đều không ý thức được, yết hầu nhấp nhô phát ra mèo được gãi thoải mái tiếng ngáy.

Xấu hổ cảm giác đột nhiên liền bạo biểu, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên lỗ tai liền không lên tiếng rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có, nhưng ánh mắt nhưng vẫn giằng co tại miệng huyệt. Không cái gì đông Cisse ở bên trong, nó không tự chủ khép mở, cơ vòng co rút lại, ruột thịt như ẩn như hiện.

Sau huyệt đột nhiên hư không để Ung Thánh Hựu làm không thích ứng, lặng lẽ lặng lẽ con mắt sau này xem, lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt quả tang. Ác liệt Khương lão bản tính khí không chỉ một lần lướt qua hiện ra thủy quang lỗ lồn, một mực một lần đều không vào được.

Mắt thấy tiểu hài tử khóe mắt lại muốn ửng hồng, nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt lăn qua lăn lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định làm người tốt, buông tha hắn.

Từ túi áo Lý Đào xuất trơn mềm dịch, tại chính mình cứng rắn phát đau tính khí thượng lau hai cái, còn dư lại đều xối thượng đỏ lên nóng lên lỗ lồn, không nhắc nhở một câu liền đội lên đi tới.

Vẫn còn quá đau đớn, Ung Thánh Hựu giương khẩu, con mắt trợn to, không lưu lại mắt tròn vo nước mắt, lạch cạch lạch cạch liền nện đang chăn thượng, lại bị thuần miên vải vóc hấp thu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mò qua một bên không biết lúc nào ném qua một bên kính mắt, cầm lên cho Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo.

"Ta nghĩ nhìn ngươi mang nó khóc."

Chapter 5

Chapter Text

Lời nói đều nói như vậy, thế nào cũng phải muốn nhìn một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người lật người. Hắn vừa vặn ép đang chăn bên trong, trên mặt hiện ra nhất điểm hồng dấu, ngực được căng thẳng chất da mảnh mang trói lại, chưa qua rèn luyện bộ ngực Vi Vi lún xuống xuất hai đạo dài nhỏ vết đỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng ngón tay bốc lên dây lưng, móng tay thật vừa đúng lúc liền thổi qua trước ngực hai viên, tiểu hài không phát ra âm thanh, chỉ là thân thể run lên bần bật, lưng cong lên như đun sôi con tôm nhỏ.

Thấu kính được lông mi thật dài đảo qua, chỉ chốc lát liền nhảy một tầng trên hơi nước. Nhìn như vậy không rõ tiểu hài xinh đẹp con mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khá là đáng tiếc.

Mấy giờ trước trả quy quy củ củ tiểu hài, áo sơmi được ủi được không hề có một chút nhăn nheo tiểu hài, trắng mịn gương mặt mang theo cùng bằng hữu đùa giỡn lúc vui cười tiểu hài, hắn mang kính mắt khả năng chỉ là vì giả bộ thành thục một điểm.

Nhưng bây giờ làm sao có thể như thế đây, hắn đầy mặt nước mắt, nhếch miệng không nói ra được một câu đầy đủ, quần áo không biết được vứt tới chỗ nào, môn hộ mở ra, đeo kính mắt lại lộ ra cấm dục khí chất, đối với không khỏe, giằng co sờ, một mực tiểu hài này tiêu hóa rất khá.

Mỗi một lần hô hấp, mỗi một lần chớp mắt, mỗi một lần lồng ngực phập phồng, đều hóa thành câu dẫn người lợi khí, quấy nhiễu Nhân Thần chí, câu nhân tâm phách.

Nở lớn tính khí chen tách mềm mại lại chặt chẽ thành ruột, bị quấn ôm theo thâm nhập, tiểu hài khóc thút thít càng thêm rõ ràng, thỉnh thoảng trả lẫn vào nước miếng khặc hai tiếng, tội nghiệp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn chia tán một cái sự chú ý của hắn, tay tuột xuống tuốt động đến hắn hơi ưỡn lập tính khí, có thể là vừa nãy đã bắn một lần, thấm ướt ga giường một đám lớn, hẳn là tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chú ý thời điểm chính mình sờ sờ.

"Bảo bối, làm sao có thể chính mình chạm đây, thật sự không ngoan."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong một bàn tay lớn cầm cố lại hắn hai con tế bạch cổ tay, theo như tại đỉnh đầu, miệng đến gần hôn môi, trên tay kia trên dưới dưới xoa, tính khí mạnh mẽ chậm rãi đỉnh hướng về nơi sâu xa.

Dương vật đỉnh chóp đều là tại vừa vặn đụng tới bên trong nhô ra một điểm lúc lại lui về lối vào, hết lần này đến lần khác, chỉ có một lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được lại tiến vào điểm, như mở ra cái gì khai quan, bồng bềnh tựa hồ e hèm đột nhiên liền biến điều, từ quấn quýt môi lưỡi bên trong Miên Miên mà tràn ra.

Dứt khoát Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền chống đỡ tại Tiền Liệt Tuyến cái kia một điểm bất động, biến đổi góc độ mà mài, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu cắn hắn môi dưới, mạnh mẽ mà đem ngượng ngùng tiếng kêu chặn trở lại, răng nanh nhỏ dùng sức một dập đầu trả nếm trải điểm mùi máu tanh.

Sợ đến Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nhả ra, nhưng thay vào đó, chính là theo không đãng trong phòng theo thân thể chạm nhau đánh ra âm thanh mà đến dâm mỹ rên rỉ. Tiểu hài thanh âm rất êm tai, trên giường thì càng thêm rồi, không tự chủ chọc người, tổng có thể khiến người ta không nhịn được có nhất cổ thi ngược muốn.

Nói thật Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tính là tiểu hài tử rồi, dù sao thành niên một phút đều là trưởng thành, nên hiểu đều hiểu rồi, cho nên không biết hắn ngây thơ là chân thật vẫn là tinh xảo hành động. Này cũng không là chuyện trọng yếu gì, quan trọng là song phương dục vọng có thể đồng thời leo lên tối Cao Phong, bộ phận thúc đẩy thức tiểu âm mưu lại có thể thế nào đây này.

Tiểu hài ôm theo eo giãy giụa, lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy xương hông hướng về phương hướng của mình ép, khóc nức nở dần dần dày đặc. Tính khí phun ra chút Hứa Thanh dịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy sạch lau ở Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng bụng dưới, thật giống cũng không bình thản, đỉnh sâu hơn, thật mỏng một tầng da thịt thật giống gồ lên xuất một cái mơ hồ hình dạng.

"Bảo bối, phát dục hoàn toàn ư "

Nếu là không có danh xưng này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống một cái kiểm tra ngΰời bác sĩ, nhưng là có ba chữ này, vậy thì như. . . Một tên biến thái bác sĩ.

"Ừm. . . Không, còn không. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, không biết hắn làm gì đột nhiên hỏi như vậy.

". . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm nghe khá là đáng tiếc, "Cái kia còn có thể hay không thể cho ta sinh cái Bảo Bảo "

"Ô. . . Về sau. . . Về sau" cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng có hay không thanh câu hỏi cùng trả lời tại trong đầu qua một lần, thần trí không rõ người bật thốt lên lời nói được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ rồi, tại vài năm sau đem người đặt ở giữa giường thời điểm trả lục lọi đi ra nhấm nuốt, không phải lẩm bẩm cho sinh một cái thật xinh đẹp như hiện tại tiểu hài vậy tiểu hài, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu có thể liệu đến lúc sau chuyện, khẳng định lựa chọn câm miệng không phát ra tiếng.

Tư thế thay đổi thật nhiều loại, thanh tiểu hài đẩy ngã lại ôm lấy, nằm xuống lại đứng lên, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu khuỷu tay chống vách tường, đứng cũng không vững, vẫn bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy đầu gối ôm, dựa lưng trên có phiền phức hoa văn tường giấy, tay cầm lấy lớn hơn mình một cái số nam nhân trần trụi phía sau lưng mượn lực.

Bắp đùi được theo như ở trước ngực, hết thảy quang cảnh không thêm che lấp mà bạo lộ ra, hung mãnh tính khí tại bí ẩn trong khe lồn tiến nhanh đại xuất, dục vọng đỉnh chóp có thể thấy rõ, thời khắc sống còn Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu tìm được tiểu bằng hữu Thủy Nhuận môi đỏ, cắn đầu lưỡi ta của hắn thanh tinh dịch nóng bỏng tưới nước tiến hành lang nơi sâu xa, bỗng nhiên co rút lại thành ruột chăm chú bao vây lấy không có lui ra như sắt thép tính khí, tiểu hài nghênh đón hắn lần thứ hai cao triều.

Chapter 6

Chapter Text

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc lên kiện áo tắm đi sân thượng rút một điếu thuốc, tại nặng nề trong bóng đêm nhìn xem được nhuyễn hồ hồ cái chăn ngăn trở hơn phân nửa tiểu hài, ngang thượng mùi vị tán không sai biệt lắm, mới kéo ra di môn, đi tiến gian phòng.

Tiểu hài chếch nằm ở trên giường, cánh tay trùng điệp để ở trước ngực, chân Vi Vi uốn lượn, rất an tĩnh, chỉ có bởi vì hô hấp mà thân thể sinh ra phập phồng. Hắn thật sự rất trắng, cho nên một chút còn lại màu sắc xuất hiện đều có thể nhìn rõ ràng, huống chi vừa nãy tình hình trận chiến vẫn rất kịch liệt, từng mảnh từng mảnh đỏ đỏ tím tím, phân bố không đều đều, cơ bản nơi nào đều có.

Từ phía sau lưng của hắn, đến bên eo, đến trước ngực, sau đó là mắt cá chân, lòng bàn chân, bắp đùi, còn có. . .

Không thể coi lại.

Tiểu hài hiện tại khẳng định mệt muốn chết rồi, không thể lại giằng co. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có rất ít "Tri kỷ" cái này lời ghi chép, nhưng đối với đứa trẻ này vẫn là các loại yêu đều tràn lan, cất bước đi vào phòng tắm, mở ra vòi hoa sen, hướng về trong bồn tắm nhường. Nước ấm điều rất lâu, đầu ngón tay ở trong nước phủi đi mà ngón tay nhọn da thịt đều hơi nhíu lên, rốt cuộc đợi được nhiệt độ vừa phải.

Mở cửa nhìn thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu còn không tỉnh, từ tủ quần áo bên trong lấy ra một kiện khác áo tắm, nhẹ nhàng tráo ở trên người hắn, đai lưng tùy ý buộc lại một cái liền đem người ôm, vẫn là cùng ôm trẻ nít nhỏ như thế, nâng cái mông đỡ lưng, lôi kéo vòng tay của hắn ở cổ của mình.

Qua Trình Trung Ung Thánh Hựu thật giống tỉnh rồi một cái, cũng không phải hoàn toàn đầu não tỉnh táo ý chí rõ ràng, mơ mơ màng màng ân một tiếng, tay ở trong không khí bắt được hai cái, lại đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên lưng ôm sát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống ôm con mèo, theo sau lưng mao, lại gãi gãi cổ, đem người động viên xuống, chậm chậm du du, phòng tắm cũng đi tới.

Đem hắn buông ra trước đó hít sâu một hơi, không biết hắn có hay không rời giường khí, có lời hiện tại đem hắn đánh thức có lẽ sẽ có chút phiền phức, mặc dù nhỏ hài cau mày phát giận hẳn là đáng yêu lại có ý định tư, nhưng đêm đã rất khuya rồi, buông xuống màn đêm tinh tinh cũng sớm trốn vào dày đặc tầng mây, nháo nữa một trận, không quá thích hợp.

Nửa ngồi nửa quỳ dưới đem người đặt ở bên bồn tắm duyên, trong đầu nhanh chóng tránh qua trước đó baidu qua rửa mèo giáo trình, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem ngủ say sưa tiểu hài. Rửa mèo giáo trình, đối với hắn cần phải cũng áp dụng, Khương tiên sinh ở trong lòng khẳng định.

Internet nói như thế nào tới, nha đúng.

Có cần hay không rửa ráy. Này nhất định phải yêu cầu rồi, một cái kích động bên dưới không có mang bộ, bắn ở bên trong tinh dịch thật giống lẫn vào chen có thêm trơn mềm dịch bắt đầu tí tí tách tách chảy xuống, cách áo tắm đều có thể tìm thấy. Tiểu bằng hữu nên là chỉ chịu khó mèo, bất quá bây giờ hỗn loạn, mệt không muốn mở miệng, càng đừng nói tự mình rửa tắm rửa rồi, không thể làm gì khác hơn là do Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến giặt sạch.

Mặc một bộ ống tay áo. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhìn xem áo tắm được kéo lên ống tay, bất động thanh sắc kéo xuống đi, vừa vặn qua Trình Trung nhìn ra rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhìn xem ngoan, trên thực tế hẳn là mèo hoang nhỏ một loại kia, trên lưng cùng xương quai xanh bây giờ còn mơ hồ làm đau. Mặc ống tay áo, làm cần phải.

Cùng mèo nói chuyện cẩn thận. Này đơn giản.

"Bảo bối "

Không hề trả lời.

"Tiểu Hữu "

Vẫn là không trả lời.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm mặc ba giây, "Nhi tử "

"Cái gì nha, không nên chiếm ta tiện nghi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáy mắt, lưng tự nhiên cung, xanh nhạt ngón tay tại bồn tắm lớn trên vách gõ lên không có quy luật tiết tấu, chân trước sau lắc, nhìn lên không hề phòng bị đơn thuần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút một chút vuốt hắn đỉnh đầu xoã tung hơi cuộn tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu rất được lợi dùng đầu chà xát lòng bàn tay của hắn, thật sự lại như một con được thuận mao sữa mèo, không nhìn thấy lông nhung tiểu tai nhọn tại đỉnh đầu sụp thành máy bay tai, hô hấp đều trở nên lâu dài.

"Chính ngươi còn có thể rửa ráy ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ không biết mình đối một cái nam tính có thể ôn nhu như thế, liền nữ tính đều ít có, ngón tay chậm rãi vòng quanh vòng.

"Không thể rồi ——" Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng kéo dài âm thanh làm nũng, thân thể nghiêng về phía trước, mặt ngẩng lên đến, nhiệm Khương Nghĩa Kiện mò sờ cái cằm lại đâm đâm gò má. Từ vai cái cổ tìm thấy đột xuất xương quai xanh, qua lại mấy lần, hắn lại trở thành một vũng nước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm sớm đã bị hắn nhũn dần rồi, lung tung hôn ba ngụm, vừa vặn rơi vào ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi thượng, đối đầu hắn mông lung ánh mắt, "Ta giúp ngươi giặt, có được hay không" một bộ trêu chọc tiểu hài giọng diệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn chằm chằm một hồi, hai cái tay chụp thượng Khương lão bản mặt, bộp một tiếng vang, cười đến hài lòng, "Đương nhiên được nha ~ "

Áo tắm đai lưng khoác lên trên bồn rửa tay, màu trắng áo tắm treo ở chốt cửa, thân thể trần truồng nằm tiến trắng men bồn tắm lớn, trong suốt gợn nước không cách nào che đậy trơn bóng da thịt.

"Khương tiên sinh. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tay đặt tại bên bồn tắm, nỉ non lên tiếng.

"Như nào đây gọi ta Khương tiên sinh "

"Cái kia. . ." Con ngươi chuyển hai vòng, lộ ra đầy răng nanh, "Ca ca "

Chapter 7

Chapter Text

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể trần truồng, giơ lên mới ra nước ngó sen tựa như cánh tay, ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ đem hắn hướng về chính mình rồi, tung tóe hắn một thân nước.

Cái kia giáo trình nói như thế nào tới mặc một bộ ống tay áo mặc cái gì đều giống nhau rồi, cuối cùng đều chạy không thoát được vứt qua một bên vận mệnh. Công tác chuẩn bị đã tại trong đầu qua hết rồi, rốt cuộc tiến vào chủ đề, rửa mèo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay chen lấn điểm sữa tắm, còn không xoa xuất bọt nước liền hướng mèo nhãi con trên người bôi, nhơ nhớp xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu né một cái, nhưng bồn tắm lớn ngần ấy địa phương, chỉ có thể chếch một hạ thân tử, vốn là phải rơi vào trên bụng thủ bị ép đáp xuống sau lưng eo ổ nơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận thế liền theo một cái, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu không chỗ ở hướng phía trước thẳng lưng.

Trên mặt nước đã bay một chút thưa thớt trong suốt ngâm ngâm, tại màu vàng ấm dưới ánh đèn khúc xạ quang, không cẩn thận được thổi bay tiểu phao phao đang tăng lên thời điểm phá, không khí che đậy phá nát thanh âm, chỉ để lại càng nhỏ thủy châu từ giữa không trung lọt vào bồn tắm lớn.

Đợi được tay trượt tới hạ thân thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, thoáng giương mắt nhìn một chút chính chuyên tâm gặm lỗ tai mèo hoang nhỏ, cảm giác được hắn động tĩnh, mèo con không còn động tác, nới lỏng khẩu, "Ngươi tiếp tục nha, xem ta làm gì nha."

Bộ này chuyện đương nhiên bộ dáng, thật sự lại như một con cửa hàng thú cưng mèo trèo trên kệ tầng cao nhất mèo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay tinh tế tuốt động đến hắn nửa mềm tính khí, trên lỗ tai hàm răng vết cắn trở nên sâu một cái thiển một cái, vỗ vào bên tai hô hấp lại một lần quan trọng hơn một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân mở lớn, hai cái trắng mịn chân nhỏ được đặt ở bồn tắm lớn hai bên. Đem mình hết thảy đều bạo lộ ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh áo tắm ném xuống đất, ngón tay đưa đến dưới người hắn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khép kín miệng nhỏ, nhìn xem là ở thanh bắn đi vào tinh dịch gãy làm đi ra, nhưng là thỉnh thoảng đè ở Tiền Liệt Tuyến, rất khó khiến người ta không đi hoài nghi hắn ý đồ.

Mềm mại rầm rì âm thanh một chút một chút vang lên, một mực trong bồn tắm bảo bối trả nhắm hai mắt, không để ý chút nào.

Vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào phòng tắm trước lấy sạch liếc mắt nhìn thời gian, đã sắp ba điểm, bây giờ Thái Dương cũng đã ở đường chân trời rục rà rục rịch, cố nén thanh tiểu hài nhấn tại nổi phiêu miểu hơi nước trong bồn tắm lại tới một lần nữa dục vọng, hít vào một hơi thật sâu, vừa quay đầu đã nhìn thấy hắn miễn cưỡng nhấc lên mí mắt, mắt cười khóe miệng cong cong, trả đặc biệt thở một tiếng rõ ràng.

"Cố ý" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần, ngón tay hướng về càng sâu xuất rút đâm. Nước ấm hàng rồi chút, hơi lạnh nước theo ngón tay động tác theo khe hở xuyên vào bị địt làm màu đỏ bừng nóng bỏng thành ruột.

Tâm tư không tinh khiết tuyệt đối không phải chỉ có một người.

Thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn "Giặt xong" đứng lên, hắn trả giống như không có xương, ôm lấy cái cổ treo ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, cùng hắn răng môi quấn quýt không ngớt, tùy theo người đàn ông này giật cái khăn lông một tấc một tấc sát qua da thịt, trở tay cầm lấy áo tắm mặc lên, màu trắng sợi tơ bao vây ra khe mông đường cong, để Khương lão bản cảm thấy buổi tối này hầu hạ cái này tiểu thiếu gia cũng đáng.

Một cái nào đó hồ bằng cẩu hữu sau đó từ các loại theo như đồn đãi nghe nói chuyện này, cười đùa tí tửng mà một cú điện thoại gọi cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện "A, nghe nói ngươi và Ung gia cái kia mới vừa thành niên tiểu thiếu gia loại quan hệ kia bài diện Khương lão bản!"

Bằng hữu thật nhiều năm, hắn trong lời nói loại quan hệ kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiểu rõ ràng, tựa hồ không thể đưa không, nhưng mà lại sinh ra mấy năm gần đây lớn nhất một nỗi nghi hoặc: Thật chỉ là loại quan hệ kia ư nếu quả như thật là như thế này, cái kia ngày đó cuối cùng ở trên giường ôm bờ vai của hắn lúc nửa ngủ không tỉnh người làm sao sẽ tự nhiên móc khóa thượng hông của mình lại nhuyễn nhuyễn nhu nhu kêu một tiếng "Daniel" đây là nên có ôn tồn

Cuối cùng những này nỗi băn khoăn tại một tuần về sau Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại đến ước ăn cơm xem chiếu bóng thời điểm tự sụp đổ, tiểu bằng hữu không được tự nhiên hỏi hắn có hay không khoảng không, như ba con mèo con đồng thời dùng đệm thịt gãi đầu quả tim nhọn.

Khương lão bản thành công thu được một con mèo, đồng thời giải tỏa thành tựu "Lần thứ nhất rửa mèo" (1/1 ).

Giảo hoạt mèo con ngoắc ngoắc cái đuôi run lẩy bẩy chòm râu, mưu kế thực hiện được, thành công lựa chọn cũng đã có được một vị chủ nhân.

Chapter 8: Phiên ngoại

Chapter Text

oocoocooc

bốn bỏ năm lên mới vừa thành niên báo động trước

không có hương vị vụn thịt cặn bã

sinh ra từ tam vô xưởng nhỏ

đều có thể tiếp thu trượt

Từ khi Khương lão bản cùng vị tiểu thiếu gia này cùng nhau sau đó các bằng hữu nhìn thấy hắn số lần đều giảm bớt rất nhiều, lúc trước người biết chuyện kia tại có Khương Nghĩa Kiện tụ hội thượng tổng là đối với hắn nháy mắt, "Lần này uống rượu ít như vậy" "Trở về sớm như vậy không đi hát ư" "Phải hay không ai đang chờ ngươi a "

Thời điểm như thế này Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là hướng hắn dương dương tự đắc nắm đấm, cùng người khác nói lời từ biệt sau mang theo áo khoác về nhà.

Nhân sĩ biết chuyện hồi ức, lúc trước tổng là cùng chơi suốt đêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã biến mất hai ba tháng rồi, thay thế xuất hiện, là trễ nhất bất quá mười hai điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Nói yêu thương nhưng thật là mệt.

Này tiểu bạn trai cũng vẫn là nửa lớn hài tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng là thích gì đều theo hắn. Một cái nào đó buổi tối Ung Thánh Hựu tốt không cho Dịch Cường chống không ngủ, mái tóc tùm la tùm lum mà co lại đang chăn bên trong, trắng nõn nà giống một điều lồng hấp trong bánh mật, bánh mật đếm trên đầu ngón tay ước pháp tam chương.

"Không nên uống quá nhiều rượu, ta không thích cái mùi kia."

"Ừm, được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Ở bề ngoài chúng ta đều đáp ứng, trên thực tế. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu bao bọc cái chăn nhô lên đến một đoàn, một cái tay ở bên trong chậm rãi tìm tòi đi vào.

Ngón tay chính ở chỗ này vạch lên, "Không nên quá muộn trở về, ngươi không ở ta không ngủ ngon."

Tiểu hài vẫn là cái ngay thẳng tính tình, có ý nghĩ cơ bản cũng không quanh co lòng vòng, trực tiếp đã nói, tối lầm bà lầm bầm một lần là lần đó "Lễ thành niên" sau lần thứ nhất ước đi ra.

"Được, nghe lời ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi ngồi thẳng người, nửa người trên đến gần rồi lại hương vừa mềm năm bánh ngọt, "Điều thứ ba đây này "

"Điều thứ ba. . ." Hắn lôi kéo chăn suy nghĩ thật lâu mới miễn cưỡng phát ra tiếng, "Ta còn chưa nghĩ ra." Sau đó cười cười, không quá chỉnh tề răng nhỏ lộ ra mấy viên, "Chờ ta nghĩ kỹ sẽ cùng ngươi nói."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay thanh nắp tại đỉnh đầu cái chăn kéo xuống, ép một chút vểnh lên vài cọng tóc, môi nhẹ nhàng dán lên hắn làm có chút khởi da môi, tiểu hài ánh mắt tự giác nửa mở, lông mi khẽ run, vừa định đáp lại nụ hôn này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựu ly khai rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh có chút hạn chế hành động chăn kéo mất, ôm lấy cái cổ đè lên.

Đây cũng là mở ra cái này tiểu bằng hữu chờ ở phía trên tư thế một cái tiết điểm, sữa mèo vừa trưởng thành. Khương tiên sinh tại về sau ngày nào đó hít một hơi thuốc hồi ức nói.

"Ngươi còn nhớ sao, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện vuốt vuốt dựa vào tại trước ngực mình tiểu hài ngón tay đầu, nhéo nhéo, "Ta đưa cho lễ thành nhân của ngươi."

Tiểu hài tử hàm hàm hồ hồ ân một tiếng, con mắt không hề rời đi sáng màn ảnh truyền hình, một cái tay khác cầm lấy chi kẹo que, thỉnh thoảng thả trong miệng chít chít toát hai cái, hoàn toàn không để ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói cái gì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu liếc mắt nhìn, nhìn ra hắn tai trái tiến lỗ tai phải xuất, thừa dịp hắn sự chú ý đều tại kịch truyền hình thượng thời điểm một cái rút đi cái kia đường kẹo. Khương lão bản tồn tại cảm giác + 100

"Ngươi làm gì thế, " tiểu hài rốt cuộc nguyện ý xoay đầu lại, ôm theo eo, tay chống đỡ ở trên ghế sa lon hãm đi xuống một khối, "Ta không phải trả lời ngươi rồi nha."

Khương lão bản xấu tâm nhãn nâng lên cánh tay, để tiểu bằng hữu nỗ lực duỗi tay đều đủ không tới, "Ân ngươi trả lời, vậy ngươi nói, " bàn tay lớn một cái ấn tới Ung Thánh Hựu hông của ổ, "Ta hỏi cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết đuối lý, đường kẹo cũng không đi đủ rồi, tay mềm Miên Miên lượn quanh thượng Khương lão bản cổ, "Ai —— nha ——" thực sự không tìm được cái kia ném đi ném lý do có thể nói, liền ôm cái cổ ướt nhẹp mà thân tại cổ, "Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa —— "

Chung quy vẫn là không ngăn nổi tiểu hài chơi xấu làm nũng, tâm đều mềm rối tinh rối mù, "Ta vừa vặn hỏi ngươi đây, ngươi lễ thành nhân ta đưa ngươi ngươi còn nhớ ư" mềm lòng là một chuyện, Khương tiên sinh không quan tâm Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, thanh kẹo que nhét vào chính mình trong miệng lại là một chuyện khác.

Đoạt hai lần cũng còn không dám dùng sức, tiểu bằng hữu căm giận buông tay ra, "Ngang, nhớ rõ, đại lưu manh!"

"Lúc ấy ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi tốt ngoan một cái đây, không nghĩ tới móng vuốt như vậy lợi." Kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, cùng mình vừa so sánh nho nhỏ một cái, tách ra ngón tay mười ngón liên kết, vuốt nhẹ hắn tu bổ chỉnh tề móng tay.

Nếu quả như thật là một con mèo, cái kia trên lưng mao cũng đã nổ, nhưng là nuôi mèo đều hẳn phải biết, mèo con cái kia thoạt nhìn là bởi vì tức giận các loại mặt trái nguyên nhân mà sinh ra xù lông, trên thực tế là bởi vì quá nhỏ, cho nên tóc máu rõ ràng hơn mà thôi.

"Ta không ngoan ư" tiểu hài lật người, tách ra đầu gối quỳ lên, cuối cùng cũng coi như tại trên độ cao đã có một chút ưu thế, tay chống tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai, ở trên cao nhìn xuống cùng hắn đối diện.

"Của ta mèo con. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỡ lấy hông của hắn, tay không chút biến sắc hướng về lưng quần bên trong dò xét, "Thật biết điều ư "

"Ngoan lắm!" Tiểu hài không phục, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng liền hôn lên, tuy rằng cũng không biết này cùng có ngoan hay không có quan hệ gì, bất quá Khương tiên sinh cứ vui vẻ được tiếp thu như vậy chủ động thế tiến công, bàn tay lớn che ở hắn mao Nhung Nhung sau gáy, đoạt lại quyền chủ động, sâu sắc thêm nụ hôn này.

Tiểu hài tử rất gầy, không có dây lưng ghìm quần vốn là buông lỏng mà treo ở xương hông nơi, kéo một cái liền có thể rơi mất. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều lần đề cập tới hệ đầu dây lưng, nhưng là đều bị lấy không thoải mái làm lý do cự tuyệt. Thời điểm như thế này thật đáng mừng chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa tới thở không ra hơi mức độ, quần đã bị ném qua một bên trên đất rồi.

Tiểu bằng hữu cùng mèo tương tự độ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho rằng có thể cao tới chín mươi, trước đây cũng nuôi qua mèo, dùng đối phó mèo kia một bộ đến trêu chọc đứa trẻ này cơ bản có thể mỗi lần đều có hiệu quả.

Mèo thích nhất hẳn là vừa đúng vuốt ve.

Tại xoã tung mềm mại tóc thượng ngón tay vòng quanh sợi tóc, ấm áp lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng kìm, ngón cái quát gãi lấy sau tai mềm mại một khối da thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thoải mái đầu lưỡi cũng không muốn chuyển động, nhiệm Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy mút vào, con mắt híp lại, eo đều mềm nhũn. Được buông ra khẩu sau vùi đầu tiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, cái trán chống đỡ vai cọ xát, miễn cưỡng mở miệng, "Lại sờ sờ."

Vậy thì sờ nữa một hồi chứ. Tay trượt tới gò má, xoa bóp tiểu hài nhi gương mặt.

Tiểu hài tử yêu thích chơi, nói yêu thương sau hai người liền một mực ra ngoài chơi, chơi sao, đều là cùng ăn một đống có có không không liên hệ với nhau. Xem chiếu bóng ăn bỏng ngô, công viên giải trí ăn kẹo đường, liền đi đi dạo đường cái cũng đều là có thể sáng ngời đến phố ăn vặt thượng.

Tóm lại, chính là bởi vì các loại nguyên nhân, nguyên lai gầy thành một cái tiểu hài, mọc thịt rồi, bình thường tới nói không quá rõ ràng, thậm chí Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân đều không cảm thấy, vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm mặt thời điểm nói rồi đầy miệng, "Mặt của ngươi thật giống mềm nhũn." Tức giận Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra đầu ngón tay của hắn.

"Khương tiên sinh, ta cảm thấy tạo thành cục diện như thế, ngươi có một phần lớn trách nhiệm." Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xếp bằng ngồi dưới đất cắm vào tay cẩn thận mà cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thảo luận qua cái vấn đề này, kết quả là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hảo hảo phụ trách.

Đề lời nói với người xa lạ rồi.

Quần không còn, nên bạo lộ ra đều bại lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt hướng hạ du dời, ngừng ở chân nhỏ trung bộ một vòng màu đậm, dưới đáy một cây ốm dài dây lưng kết nối lấy vớ khẩu.

Hôm nay lúc ban ngày Ung Thánh Hựu được thỉnh mời đi tham gia cái tiệc rượu, nói đúng ra là được cưỡng chế yêu cầu đi rồi cái tiệc rượu, nói là vì trong gia tộc hữu hảo vãng lai, ăn mặc chính thức, đến buổi tối rốt cuộc khoảng không trốn tìm đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Mở cửa nhìn đến tiểu hài cùng hắn sinh nhật ngày đó rất giống, chỉ là mái tóc rối loạn vài tia, áo khoác đáp trên cánh tay, áo sơmi lên nhăn, đều là xưng chính mình cẩn thận tỉ mỉ tiểu hài nhìn xem có một chút chật vật.

Hắn đến thanh giầy vung một cái liền nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, một người chiếm chính giữa một cái ghế sofa. Câu hỏi cũng không trả lời, đợi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi một câu đói bụng không, mới nhếch miệng về một tiếng, lắc lắc chân, vớ màu đen an phận ăn mặc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn hắn bít tất như nào đây một mực tốt như vậy tốt mặc rồi, bình thường hầu như vừa vào nhà liền một cước một bên bít tất giẫm mất.

"Đẹp mắt không, Khương tiên sinh "

Đẹp đẽ, đương nhiên tốt xem. Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân da thịt liền thiên bạch, lại cũng không muốn động động, tuy nói khắp toàn thân đều không mấy lạng thịt, nhưng thịt đều nhuyễn hồ hồ, nắm chặt chất da mảnh mang quấn chặt rồi, chân nhỏ vẫn là lặc xuất điểm đỏ.

"Ngươi không phải là tạm thời mới quyết định tới tìm ta" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu, nhìn vào tiểu hài nước vậy con mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại nở nụ cười, cười đến giảo hoạt, một vũng Xuân Thủy sáng ngời sáng ngời Du Du đến sắp tràn ra, "Đương nhiên, không phải vậy ai nguyện ý mặc phiền toái như vậy đồ vật."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay một tấm liền theo tại tiểu hài nửa cứng ngắc tính khí thượng, thuần thục lũng bắt đầu chỉ, ngón cái tại đỉnh chóp lau chùi hai lần, không ngoài dự đoán nhìn thấy cái kia một khối nhỏ vải vóc được thể dịch thấm ướt.

So với lần thứ nhất không có kinh nghiệm hoang mang hoảng loạn, tiểu hài thích ứng rất nhiều, chỉ là tay còn có một chút run rẩy, thoát Khương Nghĩa Kiện áo sơmi tốc độ chậm Du Du, nhưng tại đối phương xem ra lại là khác một phen tình thú.

Xanh nhạt ngón tay nhọn nhiễm lên trắng nhạt, sửa Viên Viên móng tay thỉnh thoảng thổi qua da thịt, như có như không quát gãi để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả người nổi da gà lên.

Trả lễ lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát làm nổi lên chân của hắn, thanh hắn quần lót tróc xuống, trực tiếp ve vuốt tính khí, mạch lạc quản lý từng tấc từng tấc mơn trớn, Ung Thánh Hựu nút buộc còn không toàn bộ mở ra liền nắm chặt áo trong cúi đầu nghẹn ngào, tình cờ ngẩng đầu một mắt, nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện mềm lòng mềm lún xuống đi nửa bên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt ngón tay, trên dưới tuốt động, tiểu hài tính khí ở trong tay chậm rãi trở thành cứng ngắc biến bỏng.

Nhiệt độ lên cao là tiểu hài tử cả người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một con khác sờ lên hắn bằng phẳng bụng thủ mang theo khá thấp nhiệt độ, cảm giác được hắn run một cái, tay tiếp tục thượng trơn trượt, tuy nói hắn gầy giống là một tầng đơn bạc giấy, nhưng quấn ở hắn tinh tế trên xương da thịt cũng sinh vừa đúng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực điểm này được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai ngón tay nắm, nhỏ vụn rên rỉ tiết ra. Cuối cùng đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện áo sơmi cởi ra, tiểu bằng hữu cũng mềm không ra dáng, được phác thảo tiến trong lồng ngực, vô lực cánh tay đáp tại trên vai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như ôm một đoàn Miên Miên mây\\.

Hơi thở đều ẩm ướt, mang theo hơi nước tựa như, đánh ở mảnh này lộ ra trên da —— nói như vậy không thích hợp, dù sao hiện tại Khương tiên sinh nửa người trên không một mảnh vải, chính là cái này ý tứ, làm ngứa, làm ẩm ướt.

Tối tăm ánh đèn thanh quăng ở trên ghế sa lon cái bóng biên giới nhược hóa, mơ hồ một cái như Thiên Nga quàng cổ màu xám cái bóng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện phá hoại, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm dưới sô pha, êm ái đặt ở thảm lông dê, mảnh ngắn lông tơ quét ở trên mặt, tiểu hài nghiêng đầu né tránh, được nghĩ đến hôn một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện miễn cưỡng thanh hôn vào trên cổ.

Lộ ra hàm răng cắn qua lại mút vào, lưu lại một đỏ đến phát tím dấu sau nới lỏng khẩu, tại cổ sâu đậm ngửi một cái, một trận mùi sữa nhào vào xoang mũi."Bảo bối, ngươi thật thơm."

"Ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu rụt dưới cái cổ, "Ngươi nói cái gì đó. . ."

"Chúng ta Tiểu Hữu, vẫn còn con nít nha." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tay tiếp tục an ủi hắn tính khí, một con khác gẩy gẩy hắn che cản ánh mắt mái tóc.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức một cái luôn cảm thấy một khắc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiên sinh tản ra từ phụ vầng sáng, được biết sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền một mực ép buộc hắn gọi hai tiếng ba ba tới nghe một chút, quá trình làm khúc chiết bất quá kết quả vẫn rất tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện toại nguyện nghe được không được tự nhiên tiểu hài một tiếng "Ba ba" .

Tính khí phun ra điểm một chút thanh dịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay nhẹ nhàng gảy gảy linh khẩu, cũng tại muốn tới cái kia vô hình đường biên giới lúc ngăn chặn cái kia miệng nhỏ, nhiệm Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy thủ đoạn của hắn cũng không tùng, ấu trĩ muốn chết.

Các loại tiểu hài khó chịu yếu cắn người, mới dùng sức tuốt động hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc ở trong tay của hắn phóng thích.

Tiểu hài còn chưa kịp thở hai cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đứng lên, vẫn là nắm chặt cái kia một cái eo nhỏ, đem người một cái liền khiêng đến trên vai. Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên tỉnh táo, ai ai ai không ngừng, đánh phía sau lưng của hắn, được đánh một cái cái mông sau liền ngoan, ngón tay phủi đi bừa bộn đồ hình.

Trong tầm mắt chỗ ngoại trừ tro cách gạch đất chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trần truồng sau lưng, phía sau lưng đường cong thật là đẹp mắt, là biết danh sơn đại xuyên cũng không thể so được với trôi chảy.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay điểm một chút, "Muốn đi nơi nào nha "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng bấm một cái có co dãn mông thịt, "Ngươi đều mặc như thế chính thức rồi, chúng ta đương nhiên muốn đi chính thức địa phương làm chuyện như vậy." Ngón tay trượt vào khe đít, xẹt qua cái kia chặt chẽ khép kín lối vào, "Ngươi nói có đúng hay không "

Phòng ngủ còn tại lầu hai, phải đi qua một cái rẽ vào hai cái rẽ cầu thang. Lúc đó cái này phòng loại là hai người đồng thời chọn, thang lầu này là Ung Thánh Hựu điểm danh yêu cầu, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu điểm danh hối hận rồi.

Một cấp một cấp mà đi lên, đầu óc đều nhanh sung huyết, cảm giác hôn mê từng trận vọt tới, một mực Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôm nay chẳng biết vì sao nóng lòng, ngón tay tại miệng huyệt kìm, thanh nhăn nheo đều vuốt lên, thỉnh thoảng bởi vì hành tẩu đâm đi vào một điểm.

Tình huống như vậy tiểu hài cái nào từng đụng phải, mu bàn chân thẳng băng rồi, mặt đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, nhẫn nhịn không phát ra âm thanh, nhưng vẫn là khóc rút rút đáp đáp. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thấy được, dừng lại động tác trên tay, "Khó chịu "

Tiểu hài vẫn chưa trả lời, trước tiên đánh cái khóc nấc, lời nói đều không nói, không khí như là ngưng trệ, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào quay đầu xem, chỉ nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp giọng nở nụ cười, đầu ngón tay rút ra, chuyển thành nắm cái kia hai luồng nhuyễn hồ hồ thịt. "Để làm chi nha!" Tiểu hài cầm nắm đấm đánh vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng, giọng mũi còn ở đây, lại cũng cười, "Ngươi không được cười!" Đặc biệt bá đạo.

"Tốt —— không cười ——" tiếng nói hạ xuống xong vừa vặn bước lên nấc thang cuối cùng, nâng cái mông đem người vững vàng thả trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu được đùa bỡn cả người vô lực, được buông ra phải dựa vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện, toàn bằng mượn đặt ở xương hông thủ mượn lực. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ chuyển đến sau lưng, bàn tay dán vào eo ổ.

Cái kia yểu hãm hai điểm eo ổ xuất hiện tại tiểu hài trên người phá lệ gợi cảm, không biết dùng gợi cảm cái từ này để hình dung cái này sữa bên trong bập bẹ tiểu hài là có thích hợp hay không, bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, nếu như người khác nhìn thấy, cũng sẽ. . . Không, người khác không thể nhìn thấy, kỳ quái ý muốn sở hữu thời điểm này đột nhiên login.

"Ngươi về sau hội cho người khác xem ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại dính niêm hồ hồ trong khi hôn hít mở miệng.

Tiểu hài vội vàng ứng phó trơn trợt môi lưỡi, không có rảnh trả lời, đợi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách xa một điểm mới sốt ruột rồi, "Sẽ không. . . Sẽ không! Liền cho ngươi xem, cho ngươi xem. . ."

Internet trêu chọc mèo hướng dẫn đã không nhớ rõ bao nhiêu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản năng sờ sờ mèo cái mông, đối không có đuôi có hơi thất vọng, cũng tính toán lần sau không nên thỏ cái đuôi, đuôi mèo có lẽ sẽ càng tốt hơn.

"Thật ngoan, vậy ngươi yêu thích ta ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền ôm tư thế của hắn, đẩy cửa ra, tại hai người đều chen tiến gian phòng sau, trở tay đóng cửa lại, thuận tay trả rơi xuống khóa.

"Khóa cửa làm gì nha. . . "

"Ân trả lời ta, có thích ta hay không" Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa lưng vào ván cửa, tiểu hài nằm sấp ở trên người hắn, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn.

"Yêu thích. Đặc biệt yêu thích."

Tiểu hài một lần dấu chấm liền đụng đi lên thân giở trò xấu Khương tiên sinh một cái, "Có thể ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tiểu bằng hữu ôm ngang lên, "Có thể, bảo bối."

Tiểu hài được ném tới trên giường thời điểm trả gảy hai lần, chăn là hôm nay ban ngày mới vừa đổi qua, nhu thuận thuốc ngọt ngào mùi vị vẫn không có tản đi, màu đậm sợi nhỏ văn vải vóc nổi bật lên tiểu hài càng trắng trẻo non nớt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên giẫm mất dép, một bên mở ra quần dây thun nơi một sợi dây, cong chân lên giường, lôi kéo tiểu hài chân mắt cá chân, đem hắn kéo gần tinh tế hôn. Nước bọt không thể được hết thảy nuốt, theo hai gò má, nhỏ xuống đến trên giường, thành một bãi nhan sắc càng đậm chút vết tích.

Tiểu hài không muốn, Khương tiên sinh cũng không có cho gián đoạn hôn môi cơ hội, đem người nhấn ở trên giường sau đó cánh tay ôm lấy bắp chân của hắn đáp tại chính mình vai, hết thảy quang cảnh đều lộ rõ.

Một tay đẩy ra khe mông, một con khác ngón tay lướt qua đáy chậu liền hướng cái kia trong miệng nhỏ xen vào một đốt ngón tay, lúc trước miệng huyệt bốn phía đã bị vò thả lỏng, nhưng ngón tay xâm nhập lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn xuống, dùng sức cắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi dưới.

Các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nới lỏng khẩu, Ung Thánh Hựu oan ức ba ba một tiếng "Đau nhức" mới nói ra đến.

Không có chuyện gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện an ủi, ngón tay vẫn còn đang đánh vòng để chặt chẽ thành ruột thích ứng này dị vật, đợi được tinh tế tiếng hít vào biến thành rầm rì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc lại thêm tiến một ngón tay.

Lần này tiến sâu hơn, như là rốt cuộc đã đợi không kịp, song song hai ngón tay kìm thành ruột, vội vàng thăm dò tìm kiếm quen thuộc cái kia một điểm. Ung Thánh Hựu không biết lúc nào đã thật chặt kề sát ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện lồng ngực, lộ một điểm nhỏ răng, ngậm vai cái cổ da thịt nhẹ nhàng mài, một điểm không đau, ngược lại là làm ngứa.

Các loại tới ngón tay quát cọ qua nơi nào đó, trên bả vai đột nhiên truyền tới cảm giác đau nhắc nhở Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tìm tới.

"Là nơi này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện dán vào Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai đọc từng chữ, đã nhìn thấy êm dịu thính tai mắt trần có thể thấy thành đỏ chót, sắp nhỏ máu.

"Ừm. . . Ân." Tiểu hài thân thể run dữ dội hơn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cánh tay của hắn kéo xuống, dùng một bàn tay lớn cầm cố lại, để tiểu hài an an ổn ổn mà nằm ngửa ở trên giường, ngón tay rút ra, lục lọi ra căn cà vạt thắt ở cổ tay giữa.

Giơ lên bắp đùi của hắn ép đến trước ngực, nhẹ nhàng tại bên đùi lưu lại một dấu răng, tiểu hài mắc cỡ lấy tay lưng che mắt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem này cùng bịt tai trộm chuông có cách làm khác nhau nhưng kết quả lại giống nhau đến kì diệu động tác, không khỏi cảm thấy buồn cười, thanh tay của hắn đẩy lên, chính Chính Thần sắc, "Ngươi xem."

Biết tiểu hài hội nghe lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý thả chậm cắn xuống động tác, kéo dài cái này xấu hổ hành vi thời gian, mặt lưỡi bị đẩy về phía trước, các loại tiểu hài không nhịn được lấy tay chống đỡ lên tóc của mình, mang theo rõ ràng khóc nức nở nói không cần lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới quyết định không đùa hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đùa hắn, chỉ là không tại trên một điểm này trêu chọc hắn.

Rốt cuộc thả ra bản thân cứng rắn phát đau tính khí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là nhẫn nại tính tình, không biết từ đâu Lý Đào xuất một ống thuốc bôi trơn, tay nắm giữ lạnh lẽo quản thể, chờ nó thoáng ấm lên trong quá trình lại bắt đầu môi lưỡi truy đuổi trò chơi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm yêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu môi, rõ ràng không có gì đặc biệt, thậm chí còn có điểm mỏng, nhưng là thân hắn thời điểm luôn cảm thấy ngọt ngào, phải hay không đứa trẻ này bản thân liền là ngọt, ăn qua rất nhiều lần Khương tiên sinh sau khi tự hỏi ra kết luận, đúng, là ngọt, như một viên hành tẩu có nhân hoa quả vị kẹo dẻo, mới vừa ngậm vào trong miệng khả năng còn có một chút đau xót, bất quá cắn một cái phá sau đó có nhân tuôn ra đến, ngọt ngào chán mà liền chảy vào trong miệng.

Rốt cuộc mở ra cái nắp, đổ hơn một nửa thuốc bôi trơn, lau ở tính khí thượng, đang lật đỏ miệng huyệt làm phiền. Cái miệng nhỏ bản năng co rút lại, đợi được tính khí phần đầu chen vào liền xoắn quấn rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẫn nhịn không có cả cây xen vào, hai người liền giằng co, một cái không vào được, một cái không buông ra.

"Bảo bối. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết sức chìm xuống tiếng nói, ngón tay thanh một bên đầu vú nắm sưng đỏ, bàn tay lại dán vào bộ ngực của hắn, hơi dùng sức liền lưu lại cái màu đỏ thủ ấn, "Buông lỏng một chút."

Tiểu hài thở hổn hển mấy cái, rốt cuộc đã dung nạp càng nhiều một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái cúi người, cướp đi hắn bên môi hô hấp, khi hắn sự chú ý tung bay phần lớn còn sót lại một điểm nhỏ trả toàn bộ đều ở đây cái ướt nhẹp hôn môi thượng thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tính khí rút ra một chút, sau toàn bộ đưa vào, thanh nhăn nheo đều chống đỡ bình.

Đang chờ song phương một lần nữa thích ứng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt đã rơi xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn cũng đau lòng, ngón cái vuốt ve gò má, thanh nước mắt hết thảy hôn mất.

"Đau nhức. . ."

Nếu không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này tập hợp gần, căn bản nghe không rõ này rất thấp một tiếng đến tột cùng là đang nói cái gì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoảng rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay chân luống cuống, trước đó ngoại trừ lần thứ nhất, không nhìn hắn như thế đã khóc.

"Rất đau không nếu không. . . Chờ thêm chút nữa" nói xong liền chuẩn bị rút ra.

Nhưng lại cảm giác được rõ rệt thành ruột giữ lại, "Đừng. . . Không nên. . . Không cần đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuôi qua đẹp mắt nhất mèo nhỏ cũng không có như vậy câu dẫn người ta lòng ngứa ngáy ánh mắt, có thể cùng tiểu hài này nói yêu thương, cũng coi như là nhặt được bảo.

"Bảo bối. . ." Một viên êm ái hôn vào mí mắt của hắn thượng, "Bảo bối."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên hít sâu muốn muốn tranh thủ thời gian thích ứng, một bên nứt ra miệng, "Để làm chi nha, đau lòng như vậy nha" trên mặt của hắn nổi lên đỏ mặt, "Ngươi nhúc nhích. . . Ân. . ."

Đợi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự động tiểu hài này lại rầm rì lên, "Đừng đừng đừng đừng. . . !" "Chờ một chút. . ." Sau đó lắc mông giãy giụa muốn chạy trốn thoát. Có thể chịu ư

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Không thể.

Thanh Ung Thánh Hựu xương hông đè lại, ưỡn một cái eo tiến sâu hơn, tiểu hài chỉ có thể giương khẩu lại lại không thể phát ra tiếng.

"Không nên lộn xộn rồi. . ." Khương tiên sinh trong mắt ám quang như là một con nhìn chăm chú con mồi dã thú, nhưng lúc này tiểu bằng hữu nhìn không ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu phí sức mà đem chân nhỏ vểnh lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, chất da hoàn hơi lạnh nhiệt độ, bít tất tương đối thô ráp tính chất, hết thảy đụng với bắp thịt rắn chắc phía sau lưng, tại hạ hãm khe rãnh làm phiền.

"Híz-khà-zzz —— "

Đợi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh chân của hắn rất lớn mở ra, hắn trả cười đến hồn nhiên, không biết có phải hay không là thật sự hồn nhiên, khả năng trả gắp điểm giảo hoạt tại lộ ra răng nanh nhỏ chính giữa, nhìn từ bề ngoài chính là người hiền lành tiểu dáng dấp.

"Nhìn lên ngươi còn chờ rất lâu" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng đội lên một cái.

"Không ~ có ~" hai chữ được uyển chuyển mà kéo dài hai nhịp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hận không thể không khiến hắn lại phát ra âm thanh, lại muốn nghe tiếng nói của hắn nghĩ tới nhanh, không thể làm gì khác hơn là một chút một chút đỉnh hắn chỉ có thể ừ gọi.

Cẩn thận nghe cũng không phải không quy luật rên rỉ.

"Khương. . . Khương tiên sinh. . ."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện. . . !"

"Daniel!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thế một câu dừng động tác lại, "Liền trực tiếp gọi tên ta "

"Không phải, không phải. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa không biết lúc nào đã theo gương mặt trượt biến mất ở dưới tóc trên gối đầu nước mắt, "Daniel ca ca. . . Ca ca, đừng ngừng lại —— "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng thanh tóc của hắn vò tùm la tùm lum, "Lần sau nếu như gọi bố ta sẽ càng vui vẻ hơn." Hạ thân nhiều lần hướng về nhô ra điểm mẫn cảm va, đụng thanh âm hắn đều phá nát, liền không được câu, quá nhiều trơn mềm thành bọt nước, theo xả cắm động tác đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc mơ hồ cái gì bình thường sẽ không nói từ hiện tại cũng hướng bên ngoài nôn, cái gì tốt lớn, cái gì tốt bỏng, cái gì nhanh lên một chút, sắp rồi sau lại ương chậm một chút, chậm xuống động tác lại không kiên nhẫn sáng ngời eo.

"Nhanh lên một chút vẫn là chậm chút bảo bối."

Trả lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở nghẹn ngào, bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không muốn có thể được đến bây giờ ý loạn tình mê tiểu hài cái gì trả lời. Sắp rồi sau lại chậm lại, biến đổi góc độ mài điểm mẫn cảm, hẹp hẹp hành lang nóng bỏng, hiện ra huyệt thịt đều bị nhuộm thành màu đỏ sẫm.

Trơn mềm thực sự quá nhiều, được chen vào theo động tác ục ục ục ục vang, tại tiểu hài trong tiếng rên rỉ không quá rõ ràng, nhưng là đầy đủ để tiểu hài nghe thấy đồng thời đỏ mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy tiểu hài hông của ngồi dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu ỷ vào cái tư thế này so với Khương tiên sinh thoáng cao nửa cái đầu, kéo đi cổ của hắn cụp mắt, thẳng tắp tiến đụng vào trong mắt hắn.

Hạ thân vẫn còn tiếp tục, tiểu bằng hữu được đỉnh làm híp mắt, Daniel Daniel đứt quãng gọi không ngừng, Daniel bản thân mỗi nghe hắn nói một tiếng đều trả lời một cái "Ừ" .

Đợi được Ung Thánh Hựu tràng đạo bắt đầu co rút lại, hấp Khương Nghĩa Kiện có mãnh liệt xuất tinh cảm giác thời điểm, cổ họng đã câm rồi.

Trong cơ thể tính khí càng trướng càng lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần thất thần, liền theo động tác của hắn lay động, bẹn đùi nơi đó bị nhấn ra hai cái chưởng ấn, một dòng nước nóng tưới nước đỏ bừng thành ruột. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bàn tay đến trước người hắn đùa bỡn chẳng biết lúc nào đã tiết qua một lần nhưng bây giờ lại đứng thẳng chậm rãi run rẩy tính khí, lúc này làm sao chống lại khiêu khích, không mấy lần liền bắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầy tay.

Tiểu bằng hữu trực tiếp liền nằm nhoài tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người bất động, mặc hắn rút đi tính khí mang ra dính nhơn nhớt chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch theo nơi bí ẩn chảy xuống, toàn bộ bắp đùi khắp nơi bừa bộn.

Ôm động tác của hắn vẫn là ôm tiểu hài vậy nâng cái mông, bỏ vào giả bộ hơn một nửa nước ấm bồn tắm lớn sai giờ điểm trượt xuống mặt nước, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mò lên, sang một cái nước tiểu bằng hữu một bên khặc một bên cười, mở chân khiến hắn chụp gảy gảy làm.

Thật vất vả dằn vặt xong, quấn lấy khăn tắm lớn lại ôm trở về phòng, phòng ngủ chính giường đã loạn không thể ngủ rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra lần nằm môn, tiểu hài lúc này tỉnh rồi điểm, bất quá đầu óc vẫn không có.". . . vẫn chưa thể lưu giường làm sao đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được hỏi sững sờ, "Đồ ngốc." Vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn, ném vào giữa giường, chính mình cũng đi theo nằm đi vào, hai người liền mặt đối mặt chăm chú nhìn.

"Khương tiên sinh. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ tay chạm nhẹ thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mồ hôi ẩm ướt mặt chếch, lập tức lại bị nắm ở, đặt ở bên mép hôn một cái, "Ừ"

Tiểu bằng hữu cười cười không hề trả lời, đầu tại trên gối đầu cọ xát, co lại đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, đóng mắt.

Ta thật thích ngươi nha.


	2. *

Đan Ung sôi trào

Shiy

Suary:

Có thể coi như là {{ nước đọng }} đến tiếp sau

"Ngươi không đã nghĩ xem nước đọng sôi trào ư "

Work Text:

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là ở trong rượu.

Trên tay hắn vụ án đã đến thu lưới giai đoạn, tuyến báo thảo luận tại buổi tối trong hẻm nhỏ cướp đoạt cũng gây nên người tử vong kẻ tình nghi hội ở buổi tối đi rượu tìm được người trên giúp hắn cách cảng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang người buổi chiều liền ngồi chổm hổm chờ tại mục tiêu rượu phụ cận. Hắn an bài nhân thủ, hai cái tại xe ngoài cửa bên trong ngồi, cửa sổ xe dán vào màu đen pha lê màng, hai cái khắp nơi trong rượu làm bộ battender, ba cái giả trang tửu khách ngồi ở cửa vào, đài cùng phòng vệ sinh phụ cận canh gác nghi phạm khả năng chạy thục mạng phương hướng, những người còn lại ở ngay gần giao lộ chờ đợi bắt lấy tín hiệu.

Ba cái giả trang tửu khách trong đám người liền có Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn từ trước đến giờ tự thân làm, tra án chính mình đi, thẩm vấn cũng phải ngồi tại trong phòng thẩm vấn nghe, bắt người càng là xông lên phía trước nhất, đao côn Vô Tình Tử bắn ra không có mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không sợ.

Mới về chỗ lính mới đều là nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện bóng lưng con mắt tỏa ánh sáng, trong giọng nói đều là kính nể cùng tôn kính; đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới đội trưởng vị trí người cũng tôn kính hắn, chỉ là tôn kính săm một tia lo lắng, nói hắn là kẻ liều mạng, không sợ nhất chính là cái chết, chỉ sợ lần nào sẽ chết tại hiện trường.

Hình sự trinh sát nhị đội đội trưởng hiện tại hồ nhấc lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện vị này đồng liêu thêm tốt hữu cũng chỉ là vung vung tay, nói hắn chỉ là tâm như chỉ thủy quá rồi đầu, có chút hướng về tâm chết phương hướng đi rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên biết thủ hạ là làm sao nghị luận hắn, mấy người tại trong phòng giải khát nói bát quái thời điểm hắn liền đứng ở ngoài cửa, trong tay giơ một cái màu xanh lam chén sứ, gân lá hoa văn bò nửa cái chén vách tường. Hắn không lên tiếng, chỉ là cúi đầu nhìn xem cái chén, bên trong phản chiếu ra mặt của hắn, cùng mặt nước như thế không có một gợn sóng.

Hiện tại hắn nhìn chăm chú lên trước mặt một chén rượu Martini, màu sáng trong chất lỏng có một mảnh bạc hà phiêu tại mặt nước. Hắn không có thể uống nhiều, chỉ có thể tình cờ giơ chén lên nhấp một ngụm, để cho mình không nên cùng rượu hiện ra được quá mức ở hoàn toàn không hợp.

Bắt lấy quá trình làm thuận lợi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chén rượu đều không có uống xong liền nghe đến trong ống nghe một trận điện lưu thanh âm, có người ở trong kênh nói chuyện nói nắm lấy kẻ tình nghi bên trong, tại xí chuẩn bị tiền đâu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh rượu còn dư lại uống xong, bỏ lại mấy tờ giấy tệ liền đi ra ngoài. Ngồi ở cửa ra vào cảnh sát cũng đứng dậy theo, như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà chuẩn bị đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu an vị tại cửa ra vào một cái bàn khác, nâng một chén màu đậm chất lỏng, giống như Khương Nghĩa Kiện một lúc nhấp một ngụm, ngoan được không giống như là tại trong rượu uống rượu, mà là tại trong nhà uống trợ ngủ sữa bò.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngừng bước tiến, hắn nhìn phía mờ tối cao gầy thân ảnh , người kia cũng đang nhìn lại, con mắt lóe sáng đến như tinh tinh.

Đi ở phía trước cảnh sát quay đầu lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra hiệu hắn đi về trước lấy khẩu cung, hắn sau đó trở lại.

Hắn đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng gì đều không có, hắn trả đang chầm chậm uống chén kia không biết tên đồ uống, thật giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện là không khí như thế. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nói chuyện, chỉ là lấy xuống trong tai tai nghe thu cẩn thận, thanh đứng lên cổ áo lại buông xuống.

Trong rượu biển người phun trào, to lớn tiếng nhạc từ âm hưởng bên trong trào ra, cùng rượu cồn đồng thời kích thích mỗi cái người thần kinh, khiến người ta gò má đỏ lên cả người toả nhiệt, người và người khoảng cách ở tình huống như vậy trở nên mơ hồ. Có người chú ý tới trong bóng tối hai người, hai người gò má liền đầy đủ kinh diễm, không ai có thể dám tiến lên đến gần. Hai người thật giống chỉ là bình tĩnh mà ngồi, nhưng bình tĩnh dưới mặt nước là sóng ngầm mãnh liệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết bọn hắn tại phân cao thấp, hoặc là chính hắn tại phân cao thấp, tranh nhau ai có tính nhẫn nại, ai mở miệng trước.

Đến cùng mảnh kia nước chết được hoàn toàn hơn một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc uống xong hắn đồ uống. Hắn đem cái chén hướng về cái bàn gỗ thượng vừa để xuống, nhẹ nhàng một thanh âm vang lên, lại dường chẳng khác nào sấm sét tại giữa hai người vang lên. Tay vỗ của hắn qua trên y phục nhăn nheo, lúc này mới nhìn thẳng vào đối diện Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Đã lâu không gặp, sir." Ung Thánh Hựu qua loa, "Có chuyện gì không."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận thua.

Hắn một cái kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo, lướt qua nho nhỏ bàn tròn hôn tới.

Hai người một đường thân đã đến trên giường.

Cũng không phải một đường, bọn hắn còn có còn sót lại lý trí, chí ít lại đi đến phụ cận khách sạn đăng ký gian phòng lúc bọn hắn đều phi thường bình thường. Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước đài thu dọn hắn vừa vặn được xoa hỏng bét tóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa ở quầy lễ tân mướn phòng, ngón tay không nhịn được tại trên mặt bàn gõ, dư quang không nhịn được đến xem Ung Thánh Hựu, từ trên tóc ánh sáng lộng lẫy đến cổ áo bên trong lộ ra ngoài trắng thuần cổ, lại tới được màu đen quần bao phủ chân dài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận phiếu phòng liền hướng giữa thang máy đi, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc mà theo sau. Trong thang máy chỉ có hai người bọn họ, cửa thang máy vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khép lại lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ thang máy một bên khác kéo đi qua, nâng mặt hôn lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại hôn môi kẽ hở thở hổn hển nói theo như tầng trệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân một bên mặt hắn, từ khóe mắt hôn đến khóe miệng, chính là không đưa tay. Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ một cái phía sau lưng của hắn, hắn mới không tình nguyện đưa tay nhấn lầu bốn.

Trong thang máy thăng đã mang đến mất trọng lượng cảm giác, chật hẹp trong không gian dường như không khí mỏng manh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình tung bay ở đám mây, ôm một viên lóe sáng ngôi sao. Hai người lảo đảo đi ra thang máy, chân dài vào lúc này thành cản trở, hầu như quấn cùng nhau đánh thành bánh quai chèo. Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong túi tìm ra phiếu phòng, bên phải không có lại mò bên trái, tìm ra tấm kia thật mỏng Tạp phiến mở cửa.

Giường lớn phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ kịp nghĩ tới đây cũng đã nằm ở trên giường rồi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân sau nhất câu đóng cửa lại, phiếu phòng nhét vào mở điện thẻ trong máng, tích một tiếng, điều hòa bắt đầu vận chuyển, gió mát đi kèm trầm thấp ong ong ở trong phòng đánh tới đánh tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường ngồi dậy, chính hắn quăng giầy bít tất, ngồi xếp bằng ở giường trung tâm. Hắn ngước đầu xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong đôi mắt có mê ly quang, tung bay ở rượu cồn thượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác định Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn là uống rượu, hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu răng môi trong lúc đó nếm trải khổ sở mùi rượu, còn có quen thuộc rỉ sắt vị —— giữa bọn họ chỉ có hôn cũng là cái mùi này, huyết cùng mồ hôi hỗn tạp cùng nhau, còn có đó chỉ là phù ở trong lòng cay đắng mùi vị.

Khí ấm chăm chỉ không ngừng mà vang, làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện có đề tỉnh. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu được thân đến hồng hào môi, sáng lóng lánh không biết là của người nào nước bọt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng trương Trương Hợp hợp, không nói nên lời, không thể làm gì khác hơn là táo bạo mà ở trong phòng đi rồi hai vòng, thanh vốn là tản ra mái tóc xoa càng tán.

Hắn nói nếu như ngươi không muốn, liền đi.

Nhân dân tốt a sir Khương Nghĩa Kiện khô cằn nói, hắn theo bản năng đi mò túi quần của mình muốn tìm điếu thuốc, tại cục cảnh sát dưới áp lực mạnh hắn cũng học xong hút thuốc, để mùi thuốc lá thiêu đốt sau khí thể tràn ngập khoang miệng của chính mình. Hắn sờ tới sờ lui, lại phát hiện hai bên túi áo đều rỗng tuếch.

Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng giơ tay lên, dài nhỏ ngón tay giữa mang theo một cái hồng hồng hộp thuốc lá. Hắn cầm điếu thuốc tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mắt lung lay, sau đó đem khói vứt xuống một bên trên ghế xô pha.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau này nằm một cái, cũ kỹ lò xo cọt kẹt vang, nỗ lực để Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía trên gảy một cái, lại rơi vào trong chăn. Hắn duỗi thẳng chân, hai tay triển khai, một bộ mặc quân ngắt hái dáng dấp.

Không tiếng động trả lời.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa ôm ấp thượng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trả cảm thấy có chút khó mà tin nổi, có một loại hư vô cảm giác quanh quẩn ở trong lòng, hắn không nhịn được nắm chặt hai tay thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm càng chặt hơn, chỉ lo hắn buông lỏng tay Ung Thánh Hựu liền chẳng khác nào nước chảy từ trong tay trốn, đi hướng không biết tên địa phương.

Hai người áo khoác đã vứt xuống một bên, treo chếch ở trên ghế sa lon, hầu như yếu trơn trượt ngã xuống trên mặt đất, bọn hắn cũng không tâm tư đi quản. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc ở bên trong sợi đay áo sơmi cúc áo đều bị giải khai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng nói không rõ là ai cởi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lão cũ kỹ như thế thanh nút buộc trừ đến trên cùng, khiến cho chính hắn không thể không ngẩng đầu lên thanh cổ đường nét kéo dài thẳng tắp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải trừ mấy cái sẽ không có kiên trì, cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, khiến hắn từng viên một mở ra nút buộc.

Thoáng thô ráp vải vóc phía dưới là bóng loáng da thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu không giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người mang theo vết sẹo, cứng rắn nói cắt ra da thịt hoa văn. Lớn tuổi nam nhân da thịt là tái nhợt, hiếm thấy ánh mặt trời tồn hạ sắc thái, khiến người ta hoài nghi dưới da đến cùng có hay không máu đỏ tươi đang chảy xuôi, trái tim kia có phải không thật sự đang nhảy nhót.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghi hoặc, thế là hắn hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu chếch cái cổ, tự mình đi tìm kiếm đáp án. Hắn cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cứng ngắc lại một cái, động mạch cổ tại môi của mình dưới cổ động, ấm áp, hắn dùng đầu lưỡi đi liếm, theo mạch máu từ thượng liếm đến đột xuất xương quai xanh lại liếm trở lại, sau đó thẳng thắn từ bỏ dùng đầu lưỡi, trực tiếp há mồm cắn đi tới, sắc bén răng nanh tựu đối mạch máu đi xuống, tựa hồ yếu nếm trải nóng bỏng huyết dịch.

Hắn đoán Ung Thánh Hựu là đau, hắn nhìn thấy chính mình ở lại đối phương yếu đuối dễ gãy trên cổ vết tích, hiện ra màu đỏ, có lẽ ngày mai sẽ phải biến thành màu tím, thật giống như một quyền của mình nện ở trên lan can sau khớp ngón tay lưu lại vết thương như thế, không khiến người ta muốn chết muốn sống, chỉ là tại liên lụy đến tương quan thần kinh lúc lại đột nhiên đau đớn. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không nói tiếng nào, thậm chí thanh ngước đầu, thanh cái kia cổ, hầu kết, hết thảy bại lộ tại dưới ánh đèn, bại lộ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay cắm ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc bên trong, mềm mại mà nằm sấp, khi thì biết dùng lực —— khi hắn bị kích thích thời điểm, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn một bên đầu vú ngậm vào trong miệng thời điểm. Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi đi đùa viên kia đầu vú, dùng răng đi mài, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể liền dưới thân thể khó nhịn nâng lên, như một tấm phản trương cung.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ngực liếm lấy sáng lóng lánh, đầu vú đứng thẳng, theo thân thể chủ nhân hô hấp khẽ run. Hắn kỳ thực đọc thuộc lòng cắn qua, hàm răng vừa vặn rơi vào mềm mại thịt lúc đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên. Một mực không có động tác gì Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi hí mắt, nâng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt nói ngươi là chó ư cả ngày dùng răng răng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt một bên thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ngón cái ngậm vào trong miệng, dùng răng cắn, từng điểm từng điểm thổi mạnh da thịt đem ngón tay phun ra, ngậm vào đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, lộ ra giấu ở mái tóc màu đen trong lỗ tai, đỏ bừng, so với những nơi khác da thịt còn muốn thành thực, nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng vui vẻ, trên mặt còn muốn mặt không hề cảm xúc, cúi đầu đi hôn cái kia xấu hổ thính tai, hôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp nặng nhọc, rụt cổ lại né tránh.

Hắn tìm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng mỏng mồ hôi, bắp thịt không tự chủ co rút lại, để cái kia tiết đều là uốn lượn cột sống càng rõ ràng. Hắn theo khớp xương từng đoạn từng đoạn sờ lên, thật giống muốn sờ thấu Ung Thánh Hựu linh hồn. Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng thở dốc, chính là không lên tiếng, như lông vũ như thế phất qua người lỗ tai.

Trong phòng chỉ có ánh đèn lờ mờ, tiếng tim đập càng lúc càng lớn, càng nhảy càng nhanh, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu càng ồ ồ thở dốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi không khó chịu ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rên khẽ một tiếng, hắn dùng tay đẩy lên nửa người trên, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy mái tóc sau này vuốt, một bên cười. Hai người bọn họ nửa người dưới áp sát vào đồng thời, không cần cúi đầu xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều biết hai người đều cứng rắn rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn rất eo đi làm phiền, duỗi ra một chân thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa người dưới hạ thấp xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt cũng đang đốt, xương gò má ửng hồng một mảnh, đốt tới khóe mắt, lưu lại một bôi đỏ. Hắn còn muốn cười, một bên thở vừa nói, cơ hồ là khí âm, mỗi một chữ đều mang run rẩy ý cười.

Hắn nói ngươi không khó được ta khó chịu.

"Đều là người trưởng thành rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu thủ không biết lúc nào với tới giữa hai người, đầu ngón tay theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới quần áo bày chui vào bên trong, đầu ngón tay tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bụng vét tới vét lui, thật giống tại viết chữ, viết cái gì Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết, trước mắt hắn đã bắt đầu mơ hồ, toàn bộ lực chú ý đều tại trên bụng, theo ngón tay trái đến phải đi, sau đó một chút bò vào kéo ra dây lưng trong quần.

"Có thể hay không trực tiếp một chút."

Dây thun được căng ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tàn nhẫn mà hôn lên tấm kia thổ lộ Ác Ma lời nói miệng, thanh thở dốc toàn bộ đút cho đối phương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yếu thừa nhận chính mình không tốt như vậy kiên trì, đặc biệt là uống rượu sau, rượu cồn tại trong mạch máu thiêu đến bùm bùm vang, đi theo huyết dịch đã đến cả người mỗi một góc, liên tục xuất chỉ nhọn đều là bị phỏng. Hắn nguyên bản còn đang suy nghĩ phải ôn nhu một điểm, đừng cho hắn xem ra giống như là đang trả thù tại oán giận, thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay hắn liền cái gì kế hoạch cũng không có, chỉ muốn đến thở dốc, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu cổ đi hôn, đi cắn, tại xương quai xanh thượng cắn ra một mảnh ửng đỏ cùng xanh tím.

Hắn không cam lòng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cũng uống rượu lại không phản ứng gì, liên thể ôn đều so với mình thấp nhiều như vậy, nhiệt tình thiêu đến chậm nhiều như vậy. Hắn hàm chứa Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vú, đưa tay đi an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu dương vật, cùng chủ nhân tuyệt nhiên bất đồng nhiệt độ nắm trong tay, hắn nhốt lấy cán từ túi xách đến cuối cùng, ướt nhẹp. Hắn nhu nhu gốc rễ túi xách, khớp ngón tay cọ kinh lạc đi lên, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, nhìn xem trên mặt hắn lãnh đạm mặt nạ dần dần vỡ tan, ửng đỏ dần dần nhiễm lên chân chính tình dục mùi vị, lông mi rung động tần suất cũng đang kéo lên. Hắn ác thú vị mà gõ gõ mã nhãn, một cỗ lớn trước dịch dâng lên, từ giữa kẽ tay lộ ra đến, còn có một âm thanh phá nát, khàn khàn rên rỉ, từ thở dốc biên giới chạy ra khỏi khẩu, lập tức nện ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng.

Hắn cấp tốc rút tay ra, thanh hai người trên người liểng xiểng mang theo vải vóc đều cho lột ném lên mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong ngăn kéo lăn qua lăn lại, tìm ra khách sạn thuốc bôi trơn cùng áo mưa an toàn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh thuốc bôi trơn ngược lại ở trên tay, lạnh lẽo chất lỏng khiến hắn run một cái. Hắn còn đang suy nghĩ như thế băng có thể hay không khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu một chân đã móc tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi, da thịt thân cận giữa là đến bụng dưới. Hắn banh chân, dùng chân lưng đi cọ Khương Nghĩa Kiện dương vật, trước dịch tất cả chảy đến trắng xanh ửng hồng chân trên lưng.

Hắn nói ngươi có thể hay không nhanh lên một chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp cứng lại, đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu chân dài, niêm hồ hồ hai cái ngón tay liền trên đỉnh liên tục co rút lại sau huyệt. Hắn vừa vặn đi vào trong luồn vào đi hai cái đốt ngón tay đã bị khô khốc bức ngừng động tác, hắn ngẩng đầu, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ quái lạ, hắn dùng tay lưng che khuất con mắt, lộ ra ngoài miệng khẽ nhếch, đang không ngừng hấp khí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên đã hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu đây là tại trang đây, giả bộ đã nhiều năm như vậy đã đến trên giường còn muốn trang. Trong lòng hắn có chút vi diệu tư vị, có chút muốn cười lại có chút khổ sở. Hắn rút tay ra chỉ, đổ càng nhiều hơn thuốc bôi trơn, cuối cùng thẳng thắn thanh thuốc bôi trơn ngã vào Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân, thể dịch cùng thuốc bôi trơn theo thân thể đường cong lướt xuống tại nhiều nếp nhăn trắng trên giường, một đám lớn vệt nước.

Hắn tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói ca thả lỏng nha, hắn lần thứ nhất gọi như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu, gọi hắn ca, không ngừng ghi nhớ cái này đơn âm tiết từ, âm cuối giương lên giống như là tiểu hài làm nũng, ấm áp hô hấp rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai, tai đỏ đến mức như thuộc lòng anh đào. Tay của hắn tại vò Ung Thánh Hựu chân, phía trên kia không bắp thịt gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo đầu gối nhu đến bắp đùi căn, xoa Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều mềm ở trên giường, thật sự như quen thuộc quá mức hoa quả như thế, một vò liền chảy ra ngọt ngào nước đến.

Hắn một cái tay khác lại một lần chống đỡ ở miệng huyệt, một bên dò vào ấm áp chặt chẽ thông đạo một bên dùng môi lưỡi an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu. Lúc này ra vào được thuận lợi không ít, hắn đến về đút vào vài lần, thăm dò mà tiến vào thứ ba ngón tay đi vào thăm dò, cũng dùng bàn tay từ từ xoa đáy chậu nơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tóc được mồ hôi làm ướt, từng sợi từng sợi kề sát ở góc cạnh rõ ràng trên mặt, lộ ra từ trước đến giờ bình tĩnh con mắt. Giờ khắc này cái kia đều là như nước đọng như thế trong đôi mắt ướt nhẹp, nhộn nhạo Xuân Thủy cùng Tinh Quang, hắn nháy chớp mắt một cái, cái kia nước liền yếu dật xuất lai đồng dạng tại trong hốc mắt quẫy động một cái.

Bộ ngực hắn phập phồng đến lợi hại, cổ họng là bị dục vọng tiêm nhiễm qua đi khàn khàn, hắn kéo ra một cái cười, đứt quãng nói: "Ngươi rất nhuần nhuyễn ... A!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mò tới tràng đạo thượng cái kia một chỗ không giống nhau, hắn dùng tay chỉ ở nơi đó xoa xoa, vuốt ve, rút tay ra chỉ lại đỉnh trở lại, nhấn tại tuyến thể trong phạm vi, cảm giác tràng đạo trong nháy mắt liền thuận theo xuống, bao vây lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu viền mắt lập tức đỏ lên, một bộ bị bắt nạt đâu dáng dấp, không nói nên lời rồi, chỉ biết là hấp khí hơi thở, trong cổ họng phát ra tinh tế rên rỉ, mèo kêu như thế, kêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác khô nóng mãnh liệt mà đến, đem hắn nhấn chìm tại dục vọng thủy triều bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút tay ra chỉ, lộ ra niêm hồ hồ chỉ bạc, nói không rõ là thuốc bôi trơn vẫn là thể dịch. Ung Thánh Hựu thở đến lợi hại, chỉnh thân thể đều tại run, nhưng vẫn là không chịu thua bình thường bắt tới bao ngừa thai, ngậm một góc, nhìn chăm chú vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp mắt, một chút vạch tìm tòi bao nhựa trang.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt có nước, trong nước có một luồng lửa đang đốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nín một buổi tối thiếu kiên nhẫn được đốt đứt kíp nổ, hắn hầu như không kịp đợi mang tốt bao liền trên đỉnh ẩm ướt sau huyệt, một chút đem mình chen vào Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, không lưu lại một tia khe hở. Hắn cương quyết thanh Ung Thánh Hựu tránh ra bên cạnh mặt bài chánh, nhìn chằm chằm hắn con mắt, nhìn xem trong mắt thủy cùng hỏa theo hắn tiến vào động tác lay động loáng một cái, thật giống trong gió vật dễ cháy như thế, lý trí tại rơi xuống biên giới đung đưa.

Sau huyệt tại có quy luật mà co rúc lại, mềm mại ruột thịt bao quanh không thuộc về mình thân thể bộ phận, cho dù cách một tầng bao Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng có thể cảm giác được tràng đạo trong nhiệt độ, so với vuốt lên đi nhiệt độ còn nóng thượng một phần. Khương Nghĩa Kiện da đầu đều tại tê dại, được tràng đạo nhiệt độ cùng chặt chẽ kích thích đáy mắt đều tại toả nhiệt, hắn ngắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hẹp hẹp khố, dùng sức mà đỉnh tiến vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức kêu lên tiếng, từ yết hầu nơi sâu xa trong lồng ngực bộ vọng lại rên rỉ, mang theo không ứng phó kịp kinh hoảng. Hắn được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đính đến suýt chút nữa đụng vào đầu giường, lại bị hắn ngắt lấy xương hông kéo trở về, đem hắn đinh tại chính mình trên dương vật. Hắn dám khẳng định của mình xương hông thượng hội có lưu lại màu xanh tím thủ ấn, thật giống bị người ký tên đồng ý đánh tới ký hiệu, viết đến, đây là của ta.

Trên thực tế toàn thân hắn đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu lại ký hiệu, chỉ là trong đầu của hắn hiện tại chính là một đoàn tương hồ, hết thảy lực chú ý đều tại nửa người dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoại trừ mới bắt đầu mấy lần không bắt được trọng điểm, sau đó hầu như nhiều lần đè ở mẫn cảm trong vùng, sảng đến trước mắt hắn mơ hồ đến như là ngâm ở trong nước, cũng không biết trong cổ họng đều tại phát ra dạng gì âm thanh, khàn khàn vẫn là cao ngang. Từ xương đuôi lan tràn mà lên cảm giác tê dại theo cột sống bò vào đại não, hắn mơ hồ đến không biết mình ở nơi nào, cũng nhớ không nổi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến cùng ở trên người để lại mấy cái dấu răng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang ép Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn tại tích cực, hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu kêu vài tiếng sau liền cắn của mình môi dưới, hồng hào môi dưới bị cắn được trắng bệch, bế tắc ở âm thanh phát ra thông đạo, chỉ có thanh lỗ tai đụng đi lên năng lực nghe thấy tại trong cổ họng vang vọng khàn khàn rên rỉ. Hắn không hài lòng, ở trên giường còn muốn tự kiềm chế. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất động, hắn đem ngón tay nhấn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi, ép buộc hắn buông ra môi mình.

"Kìm nén." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đụng đi lên nói, chính hắn cổ họng cũng bị thiêu đến khàn khàn, "Gọi ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, lộ ra một cái để Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó quên nụ cười —— ngày đó trên trời đài, đối mặt phát hiện chân tướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là như thế này cười, nói giết người lời nói đem mình ném đến mặt sau trong đống rác tốt hơn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cả cây dương vật rút ra, tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn không phản ứng đến đây thời điểm lại đỉnh tiến vào, đẩy đến của mình xương hông dán vào Ung Thánh Hựu đang phát run bắp đùi, còn muốn đẩy ra hắn khe mông đi đến chen, tiến vào một cái trước đó chưa từng đạt đến qua chiều sâu. Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mèo vậy con mắt, nửa nhếch miệng, môi run rẩy chính là không phát ra được thanh âm nào, chỉ là bỗng nhiên đem thân thể phản cong lên đến, mất nước cá như thế hít sâu.

Hắn lại giở lại trò cũ, thân thể cùng thân thể va chạm thanh âm nghe người mặt đỏ tới mang tai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực muốn nghe đến, còn muốn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ họng vọng lại âm thanh. Ruột thịt từng lần từng lần một nắm chặt, mút vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện dương vật, mang theo hắn hướng về nơi càng sâu đi, thuốc bôi trơn cùng thể dịch bị đánh thành màu trắng bọt nước được từ chỗ giao hợp mang đi ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay tại chỗ giao hợp sờ soạng một vòng, tràng đạo lập tức lại căng lại mấy phần, làm cho hắn không thể không vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, nói thả lỏng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay vê vê trà trộn hợp lại chất lỏng, nói ca ngươi xem, ngươi tốt ẩm ướt.

Hắn lại bắt đầu đại khai đại hợp mà địt hắn, nắm tại Ung Thánh Hựu cong gối đem hắn gãy lên, dựa vào trọng lực tác dụng địt làm lấy ẩm ướt mềm được không xong huyệt đạo, còn muốn tại Ung Thánh Hựu tai vừa nói chuyện, nói ca, ngươi phía dưới có thật nhiều nước, ca, ngươi bên trong nóng quá ...

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngôn ngữ cùng động tác song trọng dưới thế công há miệng ra, tràn ra lại thấp lại nhẹ rên rỉ, so với tiểu hài trong tay khí cầu còn nhẹ, hầu như mới từ trong miệng bay ra liền bay mất. Hắn như là chết chìm người như thế gắt gao phàn ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, lại thoát lực mà chậm rãi hướng về trên giường trơn trượt, không thể làm gì khác hơn là dùng ngón tay gãy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên lưng cơ bắp cùng Hồ Điệp cốt, tại mồ hôi ẩm ướt trên lưng lưu lại nhàn nhạt màu đỏ vết tích, một đạo lại một đạo. Thân thể của hắn theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện địt làm động tác một đứng thẳng một đứng thẳng, mồ hôi từ lọn tóc tích tại chăn đơn thượng, cùng mồ hôi thể dịch hỗn thành một đoàn, còn có thì theo cái trán gò má trượt xuống cái cổ, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếm sạch, một mảnh tê dại.

Hắn chỉ biết là hắn cả người đều đang run rẩy, trái tim cũng tại điên cuồng loạn động, thật giống muốn từ trong cổ họng nhảy ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm chính mình, vùi đầu tại chính mình cổ bên trong lại cắn lại liếm, như thế mái tóc ướt nhẹp nhọn gãi cho hắn cằm ngứa. Hắn được địt mở ra, hai chân vô lực được mở, chỉ có thể được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm mới có thể không triệt để trơn trượt ngã ở trên giường, hắn như Nhất Giang Xuân Thủy như thế được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm, một giọt cũng không rò, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện như một đám lửa, yếu đem mình thiêu khô, biến thành một tia Thanh Yên thẳng tới Vân Tiêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắn lúc đi ra không biết mình nói cái gì, chỉ nhìn thấy một mảnh bạch quang, pháo hoa như thế tỏa ra ở trước mắt, hắn cảm giác gì đều mất đi, cái gì cũng không nghĩ ra. Đợi trước mắt kéo dài bạch quang dần dần thối lui, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nghe được chính mình phát ra một điểm âm cuối, bổ nứt ra, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở cùng khàn giọng, không phải dục vọng, mà là thật sự dùng tiếng nói quá độ. Trên mặt hắn ướt nhẹp một mảnh, hắn tưởng rằng mồ hôi, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay đi lau khóe mắt của hắn cùng mặt, một mặt lắp bắp nói ca đừng khóc, hắn mới biết mình nguyên lai là không khống chế được mà khóc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả ở trong cơ thể hắn, hắn có thể cảm giác được kinh lạc nhịp đập khi hắn còn tại co giật tràng đạo, thế nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả vội vàng cho hắn lau nước mắt. Hắn khịt khịt mũi, lại nháy mắt mấy cái, cảm giác trong mắt nước lại chảy ra ngoài, Dung Băng như thế không khống chế được. Hắn ho khan hai tiếng, miễn cưỡng phát ra có thể nghe rõ thanh âm .

"Ngươi còn không bắn." Bụng dưới giữa hơi lạnh chất lỏng theo thân thể đi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc đứng người dậy nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bụng cũng có vài giọt chất lỏng màu trắng, treo ở phía trên đem rơi không rơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác tứ chi lại khôi phục chút khí lực, liền giơ tay ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ngươi đừng chà xát." Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại rơi lệ, cho dù hắn cũng không muốn khóc. Hắn cảm giác trong lòng cái kia đầm nước bị người cương quyết đào ra một cái vết xước, bên trong trầm tích nước đang không ngừng hướng bên ngoài tuôn, hắn không ngăn cản được, chỉ có thể đứng ở một bên xem vẩn đục nước một chút lưu quang, lộ ra phía dưới hoang vu mặt đất, "Ta không có khổ sở."

Hắn ghé vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên tai nói: "Ngươi không đã nghĩ xem nước đọng sẽ có hay không có gợn sóng ah."

"Ngươi còn có cơ hội."

Fin.


	3. *

Một đêm

NoChoco

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

ABO× 419 

Ức chế dán

Xe cái kia chấn động

Viết 419 đương nhiên được á, ta thích nhất không cần chịu trách nhiệm cảm tình rồi (không phải

"Nguyệt quang chuyển động hắn bánh răng y hệt mộng, lớn nhất tinh tinh dựa vào cặp mắt của ngươi ngưng mắt nhìn ta."

1

Cuối tuần đêm rượu rất náo nhiệt. Thích hợp ve vãn, thích hợp đàm tình.

Thích hợp chuyện tình một đêm.

Nhìn như đứng đắn nghiêng dựa vào đài Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt xuyên thấu qua chén rượu pha lê nhìn chằm chằm cái kia mới vừa đẩy cửa tiến rượu nam nhân.

Cái tiệm này không lớn, nhưng khách nhân lại xuất kỳ nhiều. Có thể là đoạn đường đặc thù, tiêu phí trình độ phổ biến hơi cao, cho nên cơ hồ là ngầm thừa nhận, đến tiệm này đều là chất lượng tốt thợ săn cùng con mồi.

Người đàn ông kia tựa hồ cũng không phải ngoại lệ, giơ tay nhấc chân đều tiết lộ ra không hiểu quý khí, áo sơ mi đen vừa đúng mở ra hai viên, viền vàng kính mắt đừng ở cổ áo, thấu kính khúc xạ trong rượu mập mờ quang, hẳn là xuất từ tốt đẹp gia đình giáo dục bối cảnh. Nhưng vừa nhấc mắt lại là một bộ tung hoành tình trường tay già đời đối với, khóe miệng trả ôm lấy nhợt nhạt cười, mái tóc được xử lý rất tốt, vừa vặn lộ ra anh khí lông mày, rồi lại không đến nỗi cự nhân xa ngàn dặm.

Nếu như đối chất lượng tốt lại phân cái cao thấp, nam nhân kia hẳn là có thể được sắp xếp tại thượng tầng.

Thượng tầng nam sĩ điểm chén Singapore Sing, rượu này ở nơi này không tính nhiệt môn, có thể là tất cả mọi người là tới tìm cầu kích thích, loại này quá đáng ngọt không thích hợp buổi tối bầu không khí. Ngón tay hắn vuốt nhẹ miệng chén, xem ra không chuẩn bị chủ động tìm ai, nhưng nhìn lên lại không phải như vậy, ánh mắt bỏ qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm như phim đen trắng dừng lại một tránh, hẳn là cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có ý đồ tầm mắt tiếp xúc đến, ám sắc trong phòng hồng nhạt đốm lửa đùng đùng một cái tránh yêu diễm.

Hắn không giống như là A, bốn phía mùi vị làm tạp, nhưng khả năng là đến từ một cái cường thế Apha trực giác, những này cũng sẽ không là người đàn ông kia, hắn mùi vị, phải cùng bản thân hắn như thế, có kia giống như mê người ma lực. Nhưng sự thực là dù cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã bưng chén rượu đi vào cá nhân của hắn khoảng cách cũng không có ngửi được cái gì thuộc về hắn mùi.

"Tới nơi này liền uống loại rượu này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy đi cái kia trong tay nam nhân chén rượu, thay đổi một chén trong suốt chất lỏng, "Ca ca mời ngươi."

"Ca ca" nam nhân giương mắt, "Lần đầu gặp gỡ ngươi liền chiếm ngôn ngữ tiện nghi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe vậy một lần nữa đánh giá một cái trước mặt người đàn ông này, nghĩ thầm nhiều nhất là cùng tuổi mà thôi, cũng coi như không được chiếm tiện nghi. Mùi thu liễm rất tốt, phải là một chất lượng tốt A, hoặc là cũng có khả năng là cái. . . B Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhận là đối cứng rắn A không hứng thú gì, chuyện tình một đêm lời nói hãy tìm cái mềm Miên Miên vừa biết nghe lời O mới là tốt nhất trải nghiệm.

Đều chuẩn bị kết thúc này không hiểu ra sao mở đầu đến gần, lại nghiêng mắt nhìn đến người kia sau gáy lộ ra một góc. Mắt rất quen thuộc, lúc trước nói qua ngây thơ tiểu O rất thường dùng, không đoán sai là ức chế dán. Vậy thì càng tốt hơn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng cười thầm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay kéo lại nam nhân cổ áo, tay vô tình hay cố ý quát cọ xát một cái cái kia mỏng manh một mảnh giấy, "Làm sao gọi chiếm tiện nghi đây này che che được rồi, ngươi cũng đừng làm cho người chiếm tiện nghi rồi."

Nam nhân cũng không có biểu hiện ra bí mật nhỏ bị phát hiện hoảng loạn, vỗ nhẹ mất Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, chính mình sửa lại một chút áo sơmi, từ cổ áo đến nhét vào lưng quần một nửa vạt áo. Giơ tay theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện gò má trượt xuống "Cám ơn."

Không nói được khinh bạc.

"Cứ đi như thế đây này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm người kia tế bạch cổ tay, "Ngươi có thể chiếm tiện nghi của ta."

Nam người giống là liệu đến, môi mỏng Vi Vi khép mở "Ngươi muốn làm sao làm đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái kéo xuống hắn ức chế dán, bàn tay dán vào tuyến thể kìm, một cái tay khác lại rất nhanh xoa cái hông của hắn, cảm nhận được hắn đều thẳng băng thân thể, ngửi được một tia ngọt ngào mùi rượu."Hỏi cái vấn đề này không có cần thiết "

"Phụ cận một quán rượu, hoàn cảnh cũng không tệ lắm. . ."

2

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối khu vực này cũng không có nhiều quen thuộc, đi ra cửa được xa lạ gió đêm thổi qua thanh tỉnh hơn nửa, không thấy nghe nói cái kia phụ cận khách sạn. Có chút mát mẻ rồi, nhưng tay treo tại trên cổ mình người đàn ông kia thân thể lại càng ngày càng nóng bỏng.

Hối hận rồi. Ức chế dán xé thành quá sớm, trong rượu nhiều người mà hỗn độn, một đám đóng gói tại đắt giá quần áo dưới nhã nhặn bại hoại khắp nơi phát tán tin tức chay, căn cứ quảng giăng lưới nhiều lao ngư nguyên tắc, lập chí không buông tha bất luận cái nào có thể trở thành mục tiêu sinh vật. Các loại mùi lẫn lộn một chỗ, không dễ ngửi, nhưng đầy đủ kích thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới sự trêu đùa vốn là tiếp cận tỉnh táo biên giới, lại thêm mùi cưỡng chế thôi tình, vốn là khoảng cách thời kỳ động dục còn có một quãng thời gian, nhưng bây giờ xuất hiện sớm dấu hiệu.

Hắn thân thể mềm kỳ cục, cường chống cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới ven đường. Phát tình Oega bản thân liền là hành tẩu thực thể hóa sức hấp dẫn, một ít cảm quan bén nhạy Apha đã đem ánh mắt giằng co tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể không thả ra một điểm mùi, xem như là biểu thị công khai đêm nay quyền sở hữu.

Liền ôm mang ôm mà đem mơ mơ màng màng chuyện tình một đêm đối tượng kéo vào trong xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nghĩ tới cái này Oega nhìn xem như thế hội treo người khẩu vị, nhưng một cái thẳng bóng lại đánh cho ổn chuẩn ngoan.

"Ung Thánh Hựu. . ." Nam nhân kia nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy hắn cổ áo, đem người mang hướng mình, hơi thở như hoa lan, "Nhớ cho kĩ. . . Chờ chút đừng có gọi tên của người khác."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở đáy lòng khẽ cười một tiếng, vươn ngón tay chọn dưới cằm của hắn, "Ngược lại là ngươi, đến lúc đó không nên nghĩ những người khác." Đóng cửa xe, ngồi lên rồi chỗ điều khiển. Nếu không tìm được rượu kia điếm, không bằng liền đem con mèo này mang về nhà mình.

Nhắc tới cũng có chút kỳ quái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc dù đối với nơi này không quen, nhưng nhà ở cũng không xa, lái xe bất quá liền gần mười phút, nhưng mấy phút đồng hồ này đã là một cái dài đằng đẵng dằn vặt. Đối với song phương đều là.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người khô nóng, liên tục lôi kéo cổ áo, ngồi tại vị trí trước tốt không an phận, lặng lẽ từ đóng chặt giữa răng môi tràn ra một chút rên rỉ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi cảm thấy cái này Oega đúng là làm thần kỳ cá thể, vừa bắt đầu cái kia bình tĩnh tự kiềm chế dáng dấp thậm chí khiến người ta hoài nghi hắn là cái Apha, kéo xuống ức chế dán rồi lại biến thành cái bộ dáng này, rất khó không đi tiếp tục suy nghĩ, hắn đến cùng còn có bao nhiêu mặt không có bị chính mình phát hiện.

Rõ ràng lại qua một cái giao lộ liền có thể về đến nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cứ một cái chuyển hướng chuyển tới một cái hẻo lánh không người đường nhỏ, ánh đèn yếu ớt, lồng ở trên xe ám muội mông lung.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuống xe trước, được kéo xuống ức chế dán Ung Thánh Hựu xụi lơ tại chỗ kế bên tài xế, nồng nặc Apha mùi khiến hắn bị ép sớm động dục. Các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo mở cửa xe hắn mới hư hư mà duỗi ra một chân, mà đều là mềm Miên Miên, như xích chân đạp lên mênh mông trong mây, như giẫm lên nhuyễn hồ hồ tiên màu xanh hoa cỏ phản.

"Ngươi còn có thể động ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống tại trên cửa xe nhìn xem được tình dục hành hạ đến nhanh mất thần trí Ung Thánh Hựu, không chờ hắn trả lời, "Yếu không ngay ở chỗ này." Nói xong càng làm Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy về đệm xe, đầu gối chống đỡ hắn hạ thân không thể mảnh thuật địa phương, mềm yếu từ chỗ kia lan tràn đến xương đuôi.

3

Đem người đẩy về trong xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay mang lên cửa xe sau, một tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu chân một tay yên bình ghế dựa chỗ tựa lưng.

Bên trong xe không gian chật hẹp, hai cái một 8 mấy nam nhân tế tại thu hẹp chỗ ngồi kế tài xế thượng, mùi quấn quýt, mùi rượu hòa lẫn bạc hà tức giận mùi thuốc lá, là thuộc về người trưởng thành mùi vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu chân đều phải đá lên kính chắn gió, treo ở kính chiếu hậu dưới một ít cái Linh Đang được quấy nhiễu lắc lư, đinh đương vang vọng. Cũng may thiên đã đầy đủ hắc, không ai có thể nhìn thấy trong xe cảnh tượng, này cảnh tượng ——

Thực sự mê người. Là đạt đến không bỏ được phân cho người khác xem nửa mắt trình độ. Tuy rằng lẫn nhau đều trải qua không biết bao nhiêu lần như vậy không minh bạch rồi lại phân biệt rõ ràng quan hệ, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn lấy sau chỉ cùng người này phát sinh quan hệ.

Ý tưởng này có chút nguy hiểm, nhưng sản sinh cũng không phải là không có nguyên do.

Hắn da thịt trắng nõn, khớp xương hiện ra nhàn nhạt phấn, tay Vi Vi che ở trên mắt, xuyên thấu qua khe hở có thể nhìn thấy hắn được rượu hun đến mê mông cặp mắt. Môi hé mở, lông mi run rẩy, hai gò má ửng hồng. Quanh thân tỏa ra nhàn nhạt mùi rượu, nhưng mùi vị này có càng ngày càng nồng nặc xu thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã minh bạch, này mới không phải rượu cái kia đại đồng tiểu dị hương, nguyên lai là tin tức chay.

Mùi hương thuần, không quá giống chỉ là đơn thuần rượu, trả bao bọc một tầng nồng nặc ngọt.

"Rượu tâm Chocolate" Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt lấy hắn ngăn trở ánh mắt tay, nhẹ phẩy qua dưới thân nhanh ý loạn tình mê người trên trán tóc rối, thở ra nhàn nhạt mùi rượu quấn lên Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy mắt tiệp, "Ta đều nhanh say rồi. . ."

Mồ hôi rơi xuống xe chất da ghế ngồi, lưu lại nhợt nhạt một bãi vết tích, Ung Thánh Hựu không bắt được có thể mượn lực đồ vật không thể làm gì khác hơn là mạnh mẽ lôi kéo Apha đơn bạc một tầng quần áo. Giữa hai chân mang theo đầu gối còn tại chầm chậm, sau huyệt không có thể khống chế mà phân bố xuất thể dịch.

Oega đã sớm động tình, nhưng Apha lại vừa vặn dừng lại có ở đây không quá giới giới tuyến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cạy ra hắn hàm răng, lại duỗi ra đầu lưỡi cùng hắn truy đuổi dây dưa, phát ra chà chà tiếng nước, nhưng là không tiến thêm một bước, chỉ là tay dọc theo khuôn mặt đi xuống, lướt qua xương quai xanh lồng ngực, khinh khinh xảo xảo mở ra một dãy nút buộc, dán vào sau lưng tìm tòi đến eo ổ, vò xuất liên tiếp không thành điệu rên rỉ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa người trên đã Hỗn Loạn không thể tả, cấp bách cần an ủi địa phương lại đều được tránh đi. Lắc mông muốn thoát ly hắn cực nóng bàn tay, lại bị ác liệt người đầu gối đùa đến dưới rốn ba tấc không thể nói ra địa phương, trở nên gay gắt tình dục.

Bên trong xe mở ra radio trả để đó lười biếng giọng nữ nhẹ nhàng ngâm nga "Daring kiss e", nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mong muốn hơn xa như vậy một cái hôn.

Muốn càng triền miên hôn môi, muốn càng dùng sức vuốt ve, muốn tình dục đạt được phát tiết, muốn phải cái này Apha.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới quần áo bày sờ lên, trải qua dài hạn rèn luyện bụng bắp thịt đường viền rõ nét phân minh, giàu có co dãn, xúc cảm rất tốt. Trên tay đột nhiên dùng sức bóp một cái, nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hàm hồ "Híz-khà-zzz" một tiếng, sau đó rời đi được thân Thủy Nhuận môi, "Làm sao "

Biết rõ còn hỏi. Ung Thánh Hựu không hề trả lời, chỉ là tay tại bộ ngực hắn vẽ vài vòng, tu bổ chỉnh tề móng tay từng cái lướt qua, tê tê dại dại.

"Đã đợi không kịp" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngậm hắn nóng lên thính tai, hàm răng nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn. Ung Thánh Hựu chân hoàn thượng lưng hắn, gót chân cách quần áo chà xát hắn đột xuất tích lương cốt.

"Đã đợi không kịp. . ."

4

Quần áo được thô bạo mà tróc xuống tùy ý ném tới ghế sau vị, treo ở chỗ tựa lưng thượng lảo đà lảo đảo. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay gỡ xuống này chuỗi Linh Đang, thắt ở Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ, Linh Đang nho nhỏ một viên lỏng loẹt mà buông xuống xương quai xanh chính giữa, được mỗi một lần hô hấp kéo.

Tình sắc ý vị quái dày đặc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu từ đầu gối nơi nhẹ nhàng mổ hôn, hướng lên trên đến ngậm một khối nhỏ bên đùi mềm mại da thịt, tại bắp đùi nơi lưu lại một cái dâm mỹ dấu răng, đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu vài tiếng dồn dập thở dốc.

Thanh Ung Thánh Hựu té nằm để nằm ngang ghế ngồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà nhìn xuống, ngón tay vòng tới phía sau dọc theo khe đít thăm dò vào, tìm thấy một tay sền sệt. Miệng huyệt ẩm ướt cộc cộc, dính nhơm nhớp, cảm nhận được dị vật không tự chủ co rút lại, vừa vặn hút vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đốt ngón tay.

Thời kỳ động dục Oega làm dễ dàng tiến vào, hai ngón tay thuận lợi mà khép lại rút đâm, Ung Thánh Hựu chân chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của, thân thể khẽ run, không biết là bởi vì kích thích hay là bởi vì vui vẻ.

"Có thể. . ." Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc phát ra rên rỉ bên ngoài lời nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra kết luận, là vì vui vẻ, "Có thể vào được. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên sẽ không hảo hảo nghe lời nói, một đêm dài như vậy, nhanh như vậy được toại nguyện sao được

Ác liệt mà rút tay ra chỉ, phát ra "Ba" một tiếng, bịt kín trong không gian nghe được rõ ràng."Ôi chao ngươi ——" mới vừa được bỏ thêm vào sau huyệt hiện tại lại là trống rỗng, ". . . Làm gì nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề trả lời, nửa người trên dán lên Ung Thánh Hựu, sưng tính khí liền đẩy miệng huyệt, ngón tay trả ướt át liền véo thượng trước ngực hắn nhô ra một điểm, một bên khác cũng không lạnh nhạt, há miệng liền ngậm, đầu lưỡi trêu chọc.

Trò vui khởi động rất dài, cảm tạ ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện phương diện này thật kiên nhẫn. Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ hồ hồ cảm thấy đã qua rất lâu, nhưng người này tổng không làm chính sự, mới vừa muốn mở miệng giục một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền chen vào tính khí đỉnh chóp.

Cùng ngón tay chung quy không giống nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái không có phát ra âm thanh, chỉ là giương khẩu thở dốc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận thế thăm dò vào đầu lưỡi, quấy làm cho người nước bọt theo khóe miệng chảy xuống, nhìn hắn được thân đầu não chóng mặt, vừa vặn liền toàn bộ tính khí xen vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu lồng ngực phập phồng, khớp xương bốc ra phấn hồng, nhếch miệng lên, eo không tự chủ hướng lên trên nhấc, thanh tính khí ăn được càng sâu.

"Ngươi ngược lại là thật tự giác. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí mang theo trêu đùa, "Buổi tối này, vừa mới bắt đầu đây này."

5

Mặt trăng trốn ở dày nặng muộn trong mây, quang xuyên thấu qua khe hở rơi vãi, vòng qua cao lầu, lướt qua hồ nước, trong vắt giống Sơ Xuân trong ngọn núi sáng sớm lá xanh bên trong đang nằm sương sớm, như trời đông giá rét hóa tuyết lúc lá thông thượng mang theo tuyết thủy.

Hai người miễn cưỡng mặc quần áo, đem xe bên trong đơn giản thu thập, ngậm thuốc lá, tiến vào ngắn ngủi Hiền Giả thời gian.

"Như thế nào" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm tại hơi lạnh trong gió đêm trôi nổi bồng bềnh rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ sau gáy trả sưng tuyến thể, một cái dấu răng lưu lại sâu đậm vết tích, quay đầu gỡ xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng nửa đoạn khói, đối đầu mắt của hắn, nhìn thẳng, trịnh trọng, lại khinh bạc: "Lần sau thay cái tốt một chút địa phương, trong xe, quá nhỏ. . ."

Dư âm lại không tại giữa răng môi.

đến tiếp sau 

Đến tiếp sau

Trong màn đêm khu nhà ở chỉ nghe Ma Tước ở trong mơ trù thu, mới vừa tự thể nghiệm giảm bớt thời kỳ động dục oi bức hai người xuống xe trả như là trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp, môi dán vào, nói chuyện đều không xa rời nhau, phun ra chữ liền dính dính nhơm nhớp, một nửa nước miếng một nửa khí âm thanh. Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút tay từ trong túi tìm chìa khoá công phu, liền để Ung Thánh Hựu thủ vén lên vạt áo sờ lên cơ bụng, mềm mại thủ lại vò lại nắm, xem bộ dáng là chuẩn bị làm được hôn môi lúc câu kia "Thay cái tốt một chút địa phương" .

Đào chìa khoá đến khóa trái môn tốn không ít thời gian, nhưng thanh trên thân người mặc không quá kín quần áo lột bất quá là từ cửa trước đi tới phòng khách thời gian. Công trình số lượng cũng không lớn, áo sơmi, T-shirt, hai cái quần ống quần tùy ý quấn quýt cùng nhau, dép tại Ung Thánh Hựu được ôm lấy ném tới trên ghế xô pha qua Trình Trung bị quăng tại đường trung ương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn rất tốt đặt tại tủ giày, căn bản không nghĩ đi lấy mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đã từ hỗn loạn thời kỳ động dục bên trong thoát thân, đầu não vẫn tính tỉnh táo, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngửi rượu tâm Chocolate mùi lại như là tưới hai chén Russo Bart, nicotin như thế cho người nghiện tin tức chay tràn ngập chỉnh gian phòng.

Thượng một hồi kịch liệt tình ái dư vị vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tản đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến vào vẫn rất thuận lợi. Bàn tay lớn một mực thủ sẵn Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, một cái tay khác nắm thượng hoàn tại bên hông mình chân, thủ pháp sắc tình, từ mắt cá chân nhô ra xương sát qua, vò một cái nhỏ gầy nhỏ dài chân nhỏ, lại tới có kèm theo thịt mềm bên đùi.

Lúc trước bị cắn còn tại đau, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được ôi chao a một tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, lại phát nhè nhẹ đi tới, cái kia nhuyễn hồ hồ thịt nơi tay lúc rời đi trả như tại giữ lại. Như là uống rượu quá độ ảo giác, vừa giống như chân chân thiết thiết trải nghiệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng rầm rì ừ chứng minh này cũng không phải mộng, là nổi lơ lửng hồng nhạt ngâm ngâm hiện thực huyễn cảnh, là Alice rơi vào con thỏ động, con thỏ tiên sinh mang mũ dạ cầm đồng hồ bỏ túi, trong miệng la hét yếu chậm.

Có thể coi là làm được Thiên Minh cũng không tính muộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ tại trên người mình dao động, lướt qua từng cái hoan ái vết tích, cuối cùng nơi cần đến là trong miệng mình, răng nanh thỉnh thoảng nhẹ nhàng cắn xuống một cái.

"Cuối tuần. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại rất động lúc lên tiếng, "Ngươi có rảnh không. . ."

"Ước cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu làm nổi lên thân thượng nhân cằm, "Đi nhà ngươi vẫn là nhà ta "

Muốn hẹn hắn ăn một bữa cơm, xem cái điện ảnh, dắt cái tay, tiếp cái hôn, thời điểm như thế này muốn những thứ này ngây thơ sự tình thật giống không có ý gì, vậy thì lại tăng thêm cái giường, dù sao làm lần giữa tình lữ ứng với làm ám muội việc, thanh lời tâm tình cũng chân thành mà nói ra khỏi miệng, xem hắn không phải là bởi vì những này giường thứ sự tình mà mặt đỏ thẹn thùng.

"Ngươi đều biết chuyện." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút tay ra chỉ, mang theo trơn trợt nước bọt nhào nặn trước ngực hai điểm, lại trượt nắm chặt hắn tính khí tuốt động. Nhìn hắn đắm chìm tại phun trào tình triều trong, "Còn có ngươi không biết."

Nửa câu sau nói rất nhẹ, phiêu ở trong gió, rơi vào trong nước, trong lòng kinh không nổi sóng.

"Cái . . . Ân —— "

Không có bị nghe rõ lời nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có lặp lại, dưới thân động tác kịch liệt được Ung Thánh Hựu đều phải trượt xuống sô pha, nửa người trên Huyền Không, eo vừa chua xót vừa mềm, chỉ có thể duỗi vô lực cánh tay gắt gao ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy lần muốn chen vào sinh sản giọng, để cái này rượu tâm Chocolate vị nam nhân lại lăn lộn đến nhất cổ mùi thuốc lá. Trong đầu rêu rao lên đánh dấu hắn, nhưng vẫn là không nhẫn tâm.

Câu nói kia nói thế nào, yêu là khắc chế.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc đốn ngộ, này mẹ nó là yêu rồi.

Đã vượt quá thích, lục Diệp Tùng trúng qua từng mảnh từng mảnh không dính vào người Khương gia công tử, ở một cái gió nhẹ say mê ban đêm, tại xâm lược thân thể đối phương thời điểm ý thức được, chính mình vừa thấy đã yêu.

Thậm chí đối với đối phương hiểu rõ chỉ dừng lại ở họ tên cùng tin tức chay mùi, còn lại giống nhau trống không.

Đây cũng có quan hệ gì

"Để cho ta đánh dấu ngươi có được hay không "


	4. *

Tốt nghiệp sung sướng

NoChoco

Work Text:

Sư sinh

Tốt nghiệp sung sướng ta cũng sung sướng

Mấy giờ trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả không nghĩ tới sự tình sẽ biến thành như vậy.

Cái kia sáu tiếng trước trả đang vì mình làm cuối cùng trước khi thi phụ đạo lão sư hiện tại chính quần áo ngổn ngang mà được chính mình hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng bắt tay mạnh mẽ đỉnh làm, thở dốc giữa mang theo hắn thường dùng bạc hà kem đánh răng mùi thơm, nguyên bản một mực chỉnh tề mái tóc cũng nhếch lên mấy cây, mồ hôi theo thái dương chậm rãi trượt xuống.

Khăn trải bàn trở nên nhiều nếp nhăn, không có ai đi lưu ý, dù sao vuốt lên về sau lại sẽ biến thành như vậy.

Trong môn không khí không thể được đến nhàn rỗi đi phân điểm quan tâm cho bên vật, bởi vì hiện tại thời gian quá sốt ruột, mỗi một giây đều phải để lại cho con mèo này.

Thi đại học cuối cùng một môn môn học cuộc thi trước đây bầu không khí đã không như lúc trước thi mấy môn lúc như vậy, trong lớp đồng học la hét, cầm sách khắp nơi chiếu sáng lung tung. Trên bảng đen viết đầy các loại mục tiêu cùng học sinh tiểu học như thế ấu trĩ lời nói, bừa bộn nguệch ngoạc tiểu nhân trà trộn ở bên trong, vài câu biểu lộ câu được viết tại khe hở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng, dựa vào lưng ghế dựa chơi điện thoại, đã ngày cuối cùng dứt khoát cũng không cần thư tịch yểm hộ, quang minh chính đại đùa hăng say.

"Ài" phía trước nữ sinh quay tới điểm một cái bàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới đưa ánh mắt từ trên điện thoại di động dời đi."Có việc "

"Ngươi đều không đi viết chút gì ư "

"Không có gì hay viết." Tiếp theo sau đó nhìn chăm chú điện thoại di động chờ chết mất nhân vật phục sinh.

Muốn nói viết mục tiêu, cũng không có cái gì mục tiêu, trà trộn trương bằng tốt nghiệp là tốt rồi.

Nếu như nói biểu lộ ——

Như chính mình kém như vậy sinh, nói bề ngoài Bạch mỗ vị lão sư có thể hay không quá kỳ quái

Nhưng duy nhất đáng giá hiện tại đi biểu lộ chính là mỗ lão sư.

Mỗ lão sư họ Ung. Thì ra là chủ nhiệm lớp mời nghỉ dài hạn, mới từ trường học khác điều tới Ung lão sư từ lớp 12 bắt đầu chỉ huy trực ban.

Nếu như nhất định phải nói hắn có chỗ đặc biệt, cái kia chính là trưởng vô cùng tốt xem, thường thường mặc một thân chính trang, cà vạt thẳng tắp, mái tóc cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, viền vàng kính mắt càng vì hắn hơn thêm một phần nho nhã. Bất quá mấy ngày gần đây mặc nhàn nhã triều bài số lần hơi nhiều, nhìn lên giống như là người sinh viên đại học.

Muốn nói càng đặc biệt lời nói. . . Khương Nghĩa Kiện để điện thoại di động xuống nằm sấp ở trên bàn, hôn qua hắn có tính hay không

Được gọi tới phòng làm việc làm đơn độc phụ đạo thời điểm liếm láp qua hắn ấm áp môi mỏng, hắn không có cự tuyệt động tác liền vui vẻ tiếp thu. Cũng từng có hắn giảng đề thời điểm đề mục không có nghe lọt, liền theo dõi hắn Vi Vi hạ thấp gò má đờ ra, đột nhiên cắn tới tai của hắn nhọn, cảm nhận được thân thể của hắn mạnh mẽ run sau đó lại mềm xuống.

Trả có rất nhiều rất nhiều lần.

Đây coi như là càng đặc biệt ư Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mặt chôn ở khuỷu tay.

Này đương nhiên tính.

"Daniel ——" được phái tới truyền lời tiểu đội trưởng đứng ở cửa vào, "Ung lão sư gọi ngươi tới phòng làm việc."

"Nha." Điện thoại nhét vào trong túi, tiện tay sửa lại một chút vừa vặn cọ loạn tóc. Đi ngang qua lớp trưởng thời điểm trả nghe thấy hắn giả vờ thâm trầm một câu "Ung lão sư một mực cho ngươi lái tiểu táo thành tích của ngươi tại sao không có tăng cao", không có thâm nhập phân tích câu này nhưng có thể có bao nhiêu trọng ý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo một ít không biết tên tiểu tâm tư đi tới văn phòng.

Văn phòng không coi là nhỏ, bất quá còn lại lão sư cũng không tại.

Vừa vặn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết tại sao bản năng ý nghĩ là vừa được, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại bên cửa sổ lật lên bài thi lúc bản năng động tác là hôn một cái coi như chào hỏi.

Quan hệ của hai người như là hôn mê rồi tầng sương mù, khẳng định không là đơn thuần sư phụ sinh quan hệ, người yêu hiện tại cũng còn không phải.

Định nghĩa không được quan hệ chính là mập mờ kéo đẩy kỳ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một phương diện cho rằng.

"Bây giờ còn náo đây này" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm săm một chút cười, hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, động tác biểu hiện quả thực lại như một con mèo.

"Bây giờ còn không lại ôm một cái chân phật nhiều thi hai phần không tốt sao" Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm này làm nghiêm ngặt.

"Lão sư ——" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức giang hai cánh tay trên lầu Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, nói xong "Lão sư" nhưng là cũng không hề có một chút sư sinh bình thường quan hệ khái niệm.

Tay cách đơn bạc áo sơmi nhẹ nhàng làm phiền, mao Nhung Nhung đầu đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu vai. Hàm răng bứt lên cổ áo vải vóc, dấu tay tiến rộng lớn áo sơmi, chạm được điều hòa thổi lâu hơi lạnh da thịt. Ung Thánh Hựu rất sợ nhột, vỗ vỗ tay của hắn nhẹ giọng nói một câu đừng làm rộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến giờ thì sẽ không nghiêm túc từ chối Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng không thích đáng động tác, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện vượt tuyến động tác từ lơ đãng chạm tới ngón tay đều sẽ run một cái sau đó rời đi đến bình thường xã giao phạm vi, biến thành sau đó tại không ai địa phương thanh lão sư thân đến khóe mắt ửng hồng.

Lần này có thể là thời gian cũng đặc thù, khoảng cách thi đại học không tới một giờ, cho dù không chút nào để ý cũng phải tôn trọng một cái thi đại học cái tên này. Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông lỏng ra ăn bớt cánh tay, ngồi đoan chính.

"Được, không lộn xộn."

Mái tóc được yêu cầu nhuộm về màu đen, hôm nay cũng hẳn là khởi muộn một ngày, chưa kịp hảo hảo thanh tóc mái vung lên định hình, chỉ có thể dễ bảo mà theo, nhìn lên lại như cái học sinh ngoan, đương nhiên, điều kiện tiên quyết là nếu như đồng phục học sinh áo sơmi nút buộc không có bị mở ra mấy viên lời nói.

"Hôn nay vẫn tính nghe lời sao." Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận hoạt tóc đen, "Có sốt sắng không "

Lão sư nói ôn ôn Nhu Nhu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo xuống tay của hắn, thả ở trong tay chính mình vò."Kỳ thực không quá sốt sắng, vốn là ta thi đại học cũng tựu tùy tiện tham gia một cái." Mắt tiệp buông xuống lại giơ lên, "Lão sư, cuộc thi kết thúc về sau ngươi còn ở đó hay không "

"Làm sao nếu như là nói với ta ngươi thi hậu tâm được cái kia ta đã có thể đoán được bảy tám phần rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là thành tích không tốt, tình thương không có vấn đề, nghe được lão sư trong lời nói mang theo bao nhiêu thiện ý trêu đùa."Tâm đắc có cái gì tốt nói, là chuyện khác." Cuối cùng nhéo nhéo lão sư mềm mại thủ sau đó có chút không thôi thả ra, đứng lên, "Lập tức muốn đi thi tràng ta đi thôi, " đều đi tới cửa nắm cái đồ vặn cửa lại xoay người, "Lão sư ta thi xong tới tìm ngươi."

Nhìn xem đã đóng cửa lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể ý thức được, phiêu miểu sương mù được thổi tan, thật mỏng một tờ giấy được chọc thủng, đây cũng là sinh hoạt trên quỹ đạo nhất định phải chính diện liên hệ được rồi.

Không phải tại phiên ngoại xuất hiện, là bắt đầu từ nơi này mới là cả vùng.

Ai còn không phải từ học sinh làm tới, làm học sinh thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu mới sẽ cảm thấy cuộc thi thời gian nhanh chóng, sau đó trở thành lão sư cũng đã lâu không có lĩnh hội loại cảm giác này.

Cảm tạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên vừa mở cửa, để lão sư trong nháy mắt trở về đoạn thời gian đó cực nhanh hẳn là quý trọng mỗi một phút mỗi một giây thời kì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khai môn về sau trước tiên dò ra đầu, không nhìn thấy còn lại lão sư, khe cửa kéo tới điểm, nghiêng người đi vào, tay vác đi qua đẩy tới môn, cùm cụp một tiếng rơi xuống khóa, động tác trôi chảy.

Nam hài vẫn là dẫn theo điểm ngây ngô, dù sao mới vừa thành niên không lâu. Có thể là vội vội vàng vàng liền chạy tới, túi sách một bên dây lưng trượt xuống dưới, hắn liền đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt hơn một thước địa phương thở hổn hển.

"Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh, đường tiến độ so với chính mình tưởng tượng tiêu sái được càng nhanh một chút."Không gọi lão sư coi như xong, liền trực tiếp kêu tên "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem túi sách ném xuống đất, rơi thanh âm cũng khinh Phiêu Phiêu, vừa nghe liền biết không có thứ gì đi vào trong nhét.

Được hôn môi thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngoài ý muốn, lường trước bên trong nhất định sẽ chuyện xảy ra. Nhưng lần này Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế tới hung hăng, đầu lưỡi một cái cạy ra hàm răng, trơn trượt hướng về nơi càng sâu sau đó lại lui ra, hàm răng cọ xát lấy Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới. Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ở trên không điều trong phòng đợi đến lâu, ngoài miệng lên da, được học sinh tinh tế gặm cắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn lại học không tốt, nhưng ngược lại là chơi kéo đẩy có thể cũng coi là một tay hảo thủ.

Lão sư hẳn là không chịu nổi như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thầm đoán. Như thế một lúc liền chân đều mềm nhũn, so với dĩ vãng đều phải nhanh một chút, tay của hắn bới ra tại chính mình đồng phục học sinh thô ráp vải vóc thượng, cả người vào trong ngực mềm thành một vũng nước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay quàng lấy hông của hắn, một tay giữ ở sau gáy, đem người chống đỡ tại trên tường, chính mình hận không thể cùng người ta toàn bộ hoàn toàn dán vào. Văn phòng quá trống vắng rồi, mồm miệng quấn quýt tiếng nước nghe được rõ ràng.

Sau tới vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nổi, bấm một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai khiến người ta lui ra điểm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện răng môi đình chỉ xâm lược hành vi, buông tay ra nhìn người run chân được dán vào tường chậm rãi trượt xuống, nhanh yếu ngồi dưới đất đi, cũng đi theo ngồi xổm xuống. Tay chống tường, sát gần xem Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên trong hốc mắt tích trữ giọt nước mắt, nháy mắt một cái liền dính vào lông mi thượng. Nhìn xem quá đáng thương.

"Lão sư "

Vừa nói vừa khinh chạm khẽ một cái Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đôi môi đỏ thắm.

". . . Thời điểm này cũng đừng có gọi lão sư."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết lão sư là thẹn thùng, cười hì hì mò qua Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc.

Tọa địa thượng cũng chậm đã lâu rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ đại Cẩu Cẩu lưng, "Đứng lên á, ta đi phòng rửa tay, sau đó ngươi sẽ phải về nhà "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại lão sư cần cổ lại rơi cái kế tiếp hôn mới đứng lên, nguyên chỗ nhảy hai lần "Trả trước tiên không đi, chờ ngươi trở về, chuyện của ta còn chưa nói đây này."

"Được." Chân có chút đã tê rần, Ung Thánh Hựu chống đầu gối đứng lên, đi qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm trả sờ sờ tóc của hắn, xúc cảm thật vô cùng tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa giặt xong tay, nước còn chưa kịp lau khô, liền nghe một tiếng đóng cửa âm thanh. Thời gian này đừng nói cái này lầu dạy học, liền trường học đều không có mấy người rồi, không cần suy nghĩ nhiều, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào được.

"Lão sư" hôm nay cái này bình thường biểu hiện làm khốc học sinh đặc biệt dính người, tay vững vàng mà siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy lão sư eo thon, mái tóc qua lại cọ lộ ra gáy da thịt.

"Làm gì" Ung Thánh Hựu lùi về sau nửa bước, vừa mới chuẩn bị quay đầu lại tung Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt nước, cũng cảm giác được có cái thô sáp địa phương đẩy phía sau mình.

Mặt mới trở lại đi một nửa liền cứng lại rồi, thật vất vả hạ nhiệt độ thính tai lần nữa sung huyết. Một mực Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả đối với lỗ tai dùng khí vừa nói lời nói, một cái băng ghi âm bảy tám phần mười khí.

"Cứng rắn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói câu nói này thời điểm nghĩ tới kết quả tốt nhất là lão sư có thể sử dụng tay giúp đỡ giải quyết, nghĩ như vậy muốn trái tim cũng đã có thể nhảy ra lồng ngực.

Nhưng tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đem hắn đẩy đến phòng rửa tay góc, sau đó tại trước mặt ngồi xổm xuống.

Cuối cùng lý trí tại lão sư lấy tay để lên lưng quần chuẩn bị động tác kế tiếp lúc giãy giụa đi ra.

Nắm chặt đã đến xương hông thủ, "Lão sư, ngươi. . ."

"Làm sao" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, sau thấu kính ánh mắt lúc này nhìn lên có chút giảo hoạt, tay đi lên sờ qua xương hông cùng đường viền rõ ràng cơ bụng, "Ngươi không muốn ư "

Thời điểm này nói ra cự tuyệt cũng quá trái lương tâm rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự xưng là là một cái có sao nói vậy người."Nhớ phải hảo hảo làm nha." Theo gương mặt đi xuống gãi gãi lão sư cằm, lại như tại trêu chọc mèo, "Lão sư."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn nhẹ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cọ xát lấy môi dưới ngón tay, rốt cuộc tróc xuống cái kia trở ngại người trường học quần kể cả quần lót, để tính khí có thể một cái phóng thích. Vẫn không có cùng không khí tiếp xúc bao lâu, liền bị bao phủ tiến ôn nhuyễn khoang miệng.

". . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được liền phát ra một tiếng thật dài than thở, tay không tự chủ sờ lên lão sư mái tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tính là thông thạo, nhưng nên chiếu cố đến địa phương một tấc không rơi. Tính khí đỉnh chóp đã chọc vào yết hầu khẩu, còn có một đoạn lộ ở bên ngoài, trong miệng liếm láp, trên tay cũng động tác.

Người trẻ tuổi, dù sao có chút nôn nóng, lão sư làm chuyện này trả quá mức ôn nhu, thoải mái là thoải mái, nhưng ít một chút kích thích thành phần.

"Lão sư, " được kêu một tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, "Chuẩn bị xong "

Không có đợi đến trả lời, hoặc là nói nóng ruột thanh niên không đợi trả lời, tay cắm vào lão sư trong đầu tóc, rất động hạ thân tại trong miệng lão sư mạnh mẽ đâm tới.

Mãnh liệt thế tiến công đột nhiên xuất hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu được đính đến lảo đà lảo đảo, tay hư hư mà khoác lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi, xem như là mượn cái lực, để cho mình không bị học sinh mãnh liệt ham muốn mệnh trung ngã xuống đất.

Tính khí nhiều lần đẩy yết hầu khẩu, bản năng rụt lại đổi lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện xương đuôi đi lên một trận tê dại cùng một tiếng thở dài.

Bây giờ không phải Ung Thánh Hựu mong muốn tiết tấu, miệng há quá lâu, liền cắn cơ cũng bắt đầu cay cay, không kịp nuốt nước bọt theo khóe miệng chảy xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu vừa bắt đầu còn nghĩ đến tình huống như vậy hội sẽ không quá mức lúng túng, sau đó được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang không còn kịp suy tư nữa chút thứ khác.

Rồi cùng hôm nay phát sinh hết thảy cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có liên quan việc như thế đều làm đột nhiên, che ở sau gáy thủ mạnh mẽ nhanh, tóm chặt vài cọng tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp cau mày la đau, tính khí từ miệng bên trong rút ra, dắt ra một điểm óng ánh tơ mỏng.

Màu trắng trọc dịch là đến bên mép, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt lại mất tiêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự biết chuyện này vẫn là làm sai rồi, chỉ là đưa tay tới muốn giúp lão sư lau trên mặt tục tĩu vết tích trước đó, lão sư giơ tay lên, xóa đi bên khóe miệng trọc dịch, chần chờ bất quá một hai giây, lộ ra mèo vậy đầu lưỡi nhọn, liếm đi.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ như vậy động tác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tim đập được nhanh chóng, một giây sau liền có thể dũng cảm mang theo tâm tư của chính mình xông thẳng tới chân trời, nói cho toàn thế giới, thời khắc này, trái tim của ta đã không thuộc về ta, trước mặt người động làm một chút một chút đều dẫn động tới tim đập tần suất.

Không bằng ngươi liền để ta tại hoa dưới chết.

Một khắc đó đích thật là nghĩ như vậy.

Thanh lão sư nửa nửa ôm lên, trao đổi một cái mang theo tanh nồng mùi vị hôn, hai người đều nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng là lại đều không có tách ra.

Tách ra về sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười hì hì "Chính ngươi vị nói sao dạng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chép miệng một cái, trở về câu không ra sao, càng làm đơn bạc lão sư ôm chặt, nói tiếp có cơ hội ta cũng phải biết ngươi mùi vị.

Trong không khí trôi ám muội, một cái đáp án chìm chìm nổi nổi, cũng sắp yếu lộ ra chân tướng mặt nước.

"Ngươi đi ta tìm trong túi xách một cái cái kia nước súc miệng." Ung Thánh Hựu chọc chọc đem mình toàn bộ bao ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Hiện tại trong miệng mùi vị cảm giác có chút kỳ quái."

"Ừm. . ." Lại dùng sức siết một cái trong lòng người eo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới buông lỏng tay.

Nhưng mấy phút lấy sau lần nữa trở về phòng rửa tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay trả cầm một xấp giấy, kêu nằm nhoài tại cửa sổ thông khí lão sư một tiếng, hướng hắn giơ giơ: "Thư tình ài "

"Ngươi ư" Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là đầu óc vẫn không có tỉnh táo, hỏi ra loại này ngu xuẩn vấn đề.

"Là của ngươi." Đi hai bước đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, thanh thư tình kể cả lòng của thiếu nữ đồng thời tiện tay ném một cái, tách ra qua bờ vai của hắn, biểu lộ ngưng trọng, "Ta ghen tị, ta còn chưa nói đây, các nàng làm sao lại muốn cướp trước một bước "

"Ôi chao a ——" Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay bấm Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt một cái, "Ta cho ngươi cơ hội trả không nhiều sao ngươi làm sao không biết mau nói."

"Ta nói ngươi có thể đáp ứng hay không ta" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt lộ ra.

"Ngươi nếu như nếu không nói ta liền đi." Lời nói mặc dù là nói như vậy, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân không có chuyển, chỉ là bình tĩnh nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Vậy ta nói đây này "

"Cái kia ——" Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, "Trong nhà của ngươi có đồng ý hay không ngươi hôm nay đêm không về "

Sẽ đồng ý ý vị không thể rõ ràng hơn, nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện dài ra đuôi thời điểm này khẳng định lắc đặc biệt hoan.

"Lão sư ta rất tốt thích ngươi, làm sao bây giờ, vốn là muốn nói thiệt nhiều, ta đều nghĩ kỹ thế nào nhìn lên so sánh khốc rồi, nhưng khi nhìn đến ngươi ta cảm thấy chỉ nói xuất ta thích ngươi mặt của ta liền bỏng chết rồi, ta không thể khốc rồi, thật thích ngươi." Nói đến lúc sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như là tại tự lẩm bẩm, "Thích ngươi, rất tốt yêu thích lão sư."

Người tuổi trẻ biểu lộ lộn xộn, không có quy luật nhịp trống liên tục đập vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng.

"Đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thong thả một cái có phần lộn xộn hô hấp.

"" Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút mộng, "Đi đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu sát gần "Nhà ta, ngươi không phải là nói phải biết của ta mùi vị ư "

Lão sư gia cách trường học không phải rất xa, bước đi cũng không quá mười phút. Trên đường người hơi nhiều, một cái trên đường nhỏ chen hai người rất khó song song đi.

Nhưng mới vừa nếm trải điểm ngon ngọt Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn đi theo lão sư cái mông phía sau, càng muốn dính dính nhơm nhớp mà dán vào đi.

Người tuổi trẻ yêu cùng muốn không giấu được.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là được nam tính theo đuổi qua, người đưa biệt hiệu hành tẩu chém nam sắc không phải tùy tiện nói một chút. Nhưng những người kia mỗi một người đều mang theo đi vào xã hội người đặc hữu tinh Minh Kính, tâm tình thu, ở chung lúc mang theo ba phần chân tình thực cảm, bảy phần suy đoán phỏng đoán.

Đủ mệt.

Hiện tại cái này cái tiểu Nam hữu bí mật cho dù liều mạng muốn che lấp, hay là từ ánh mắt, động tác, trong giọng nói biểu hiện ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn trêu chọc hắn, cố ý đi chậm rãi chậm Thôn Thôn, hao tổn Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng mãnh liệt làn sóng, thỉnh thoảng một điểm nhìn như bởi vì đoàn người vạn bất đắc dĩ chạm nhau ngược lại như là đổ thêm dầu vào lửa.

Liên tục ấp ủ ham muốn rốt cuộc tại tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu gia môn sau trong một giây bạo phát.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu chi đi tới môn, tại người khóa cửa xoay người sau đó còn không thở ra một hơi liền duỗi ra cánh tay đem người vây ở nho nhỏ một phương, không gian một cái trở nên rất nhỏ, khí lưu không thông sướng, không biết Ung Thánh Hựu phải hay không nín khẩu khí, mặt đỏ giống yếu nhỏ máu.

Khí huyết dồi dào thanh niên đã sớm không muốn nhẫn nại, vạch lên Ung Thánh Hựu cằm liền gặm đi tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ rất lớn, giam ở lão sư trên eo liền che khuất một nửa.

Còn chưa kịp để tốt chìa khoá rơi trên mặt đất, cãi nhau lập tức.

Lão sư eo rất nhỏ.

Lão sư da thịt rất trơn.

Lão sư bụng bằng phẳng.

Lão sư thở dốc làm thôi tình.

Lão sư hơi thở nhanh đem mình tâm làm ướt.

Nhưng là lão sư gò má trước tiên ướt.

Thanh kính mắt hái được tiện tay đặt ở cửa ra vào ghế đẩu thượng, cúi đầu hôn tới Ung Thánh Hựu giọt nước mắt, động tác trên tay vẫn là không ngừng lại.

Từ bụng sờ lên trước ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ run, thấp giọng nghẹn ngào từ yết hầu truyền miệng xuất. Không phải là tâm tình tiêu cực đưa đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết.

"Lão sư, thoải mái ư "

"Ừm. . . Đừng. . . Không nên ở chỗ này. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc khoảng không nói một câu, mang theo giọng mũi như là đang làm nũng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy hắn lão sư hay là tại làm nũng. Mèo cào tử như thế, thu hồi sắc bén đầu ngón tay, chỉ còn cái kia nhuyễn hồ hồ đệm thịt nhẹ nhàng chầm chậm tâm, trái tim lại nhảy lên được càng thêm dùng sức.

Trong trường học tôn giáo Khương Nghĩa Kiện lão sư hoàn toàn vì hắn đau đầu qua, vẻn vẹn lớp 12 một năm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thu được mười mấy lần đến từ tất cả khoa lão sư oán giận "Khương Nghĩa Kiện quá phản nghịch rồi, hắn là sẽ không làm cái gì đặc cách chuyện, nhưng khiến hắn làm việc hắn đều không làm, , đầu đau quá" .

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây còn không cảm giác được, dù sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên lớp của chính mình vẫn là rất nghe lời.

Hiện tại mới ý thức tới những kia lão giáo sư lời nói là không sai muộn không muộn bọn hắn nói chỉnh câu nói bên trong duy nhất một câu không tính phê bình "Không biết làm đặc cách chuyện" cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đầu phủ định mất, đánh một cái đỏ tươi xiên.

Nếu như ngay cả thanh lão sư theo như ở trên bàn thân, thậm chí thanh lão sư lật người liền muốn tiến vào cũng không tính là đặc cách, cái kia còn có cái gì có thể tính

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng trả khen một cái của mình lão sư "Thật là lợi hại, làm sao cái bàn này mua được độ cao như thế vừa vặn", không biết lão sư ở trong lòng bị mắng bao nhiêu lần.

"Lão sư." Khương Nghĩa Kiện che ở Ung Thánh Hựu không biết lúc nào đã trần truồng sau lưng, một tay khêu lấy đã đứng thẳng đầu vú, một con khác luồn vào trong miệng lão sư, dây dưa trong miệng hắn mềm lưỡi."Có thể "

Cuối cùng được liêu bát đắc động tình, cũng rất khó có người tại loại này dưới thế công kềm chế chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu bế không hơn khẩu, không có cách nào nói chuyện, không thể làm gì khác hơn là ngầm thừa nhận hắn các loại hành vi. Hơn nữa không phải không thừa nhận, người học sinh này làm để mình đã hãm sâu trong đó.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trong miệng tay rút ra lúc trả cảm nhận được cái kia ôn nhuyễn đầu lưỡi giữ lại một cái, "Không nỡ bỏ ư" Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời."Không có chuyện gì, đổi chỗ khác, vậy."

Nói xong tay liền hướng chỉ dặt dà dặt dẹo treo ở giữa háng lưng quần càng chỗ nghỉ tạm thăm dò vào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuốt động lên lão sư đã có gắng gượng dấu hiệu tính khí, hạ thân của mình cách quần tại khe đít nơi cọ tới cọ lui.

"Phải hay không làm thoải mái "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay rút ra, dính chất lỏng treo ở ngón giữa, đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, "Oa, ngươi xem ài" thanh chính mình lão sư mắc cỡ quay đầu lại. Tư thế cũng không có cái gì ảnh hưởng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn đầu đưa tới liền có thể cùng hắn tầm mắt đụng vào nhau."Chờ chút dùng ngón tay liền để ngươi bắn, có được hay không "

Nói làm liền làm rồi.

Ngón tay tại đã có chút ẩm ướt ý miệng huyệt đảo quanh, hơi ngứa chút. Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa nhéo một cái eo Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đâm vào chỉ tay tiết , không nhịn được rên lên một tiếng, cầm quyền thủ ngay cả ngón tay đều Vi Vi tê dại.

Nhưng là vẫn là chỉ có cái kia một đốt ngón tay, vò mềm nhũn miệng huyệt thịt, lộ ra không bình thường đỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưởng căn chống đỡ tại xương đuôi, nhìn lên không có ý định để ngón tay thâm nhập, vẫn là lão sư lấy tư cách người lớn tuổi nhịn không được thoáng quay đầu. Con mắt là hồng hồng, như con thỏ, mở miệng là mềm mại, vừa giống như chỉ lười biếng mèo."Ngươi trả không tiến vào. . . Làm sao để cho ta bắn. . . "

So với con thỏ quả nhiên vẫn là càng giống mèo. Con thỏ nào có như vậy câu nhân chỉ có mèo, chỉ có mèo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chịu không được này ngôn ngữ câu dẫn, hai ngón tay trực tiếp đâm vào quấy làm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thán một tiếng, lại cảm nhận được khe mông bị người tách ra, bản năng kẹp chặc chân.

Nhưng sau lưng học sinh lại dùng đầu gối mạnh mẽ tách ra hai chân, hắn liền quần đều không thoát, thô ráp vải vóc cọ xát lấy đáy chậu nơi. Bàn tay lớn dùng sức kìm xoa nắn đoàn kia thịt mềm."Lão sư, ngươi xem gầy như vậy, nơi này, " vỗ nhẹ, "Sờ tới sờ lui nhưng thật là thoải mái."

Người thói hư tật xấu là rất khó diệt trừ, Ung Thánh Hựu tại đầu não triệt để biến thành hồ dán trước muốn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn luôn là cá tính tình bất hảo người, chỉ là ở trước mặt mình hiển lộ ra một điểm nhỏ của tảng băng chìm chính mình liền cho rằng đó là toàn bộ rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể phát run, chống đỡ cái bàn khuỷu tay đều trượt, sau đó được không nhìn được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ sẵn eo trở mình, ướt dầm dề nửa người nằm ở trên bàn ăn, nhìn xem làm mới khăn trải bàn ướt một mảnh, phần eo treo khoảng không, trọng tâm rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại bên hông trong tay.

Ngón này thật đáng ghét. Dao động đến trên người cực kỳ có nhục cảm địa phương, trả xấu tâm nhãn mà tách ra hai bên mông thịt, miệng huyệt không tự chủ khép mở, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được.

Học sinh thủ không tỉ mỉ chán, liền lòng bàn tay đều mang kén, chụp được cái mông có chút đau nhức, nhưng này yếu ớt cảm giác đau tại tình dục thôi phát dưới bất quá đảm nhiệm chất dẫn cháy nhân vật.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ túi áo Lý Đào xuất một ống trơn mềm, dâu tây vị, đông đảo mùi vị bên trong tuyển chọn tỉ mỉ chọn cái này, chỉ vì nhìn thấy Internet một câu "Chúng sinh đều khổ, ngươi là dâu tây vị", làm khiến người tâm động.

"Lão sư, ngươi nói. . . Ngươi là cái gì mùi vị "

Ngón tay dính thuốc bôi trơn tiếp tục thăm dò vào, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể tựa có lẽ đã thích ứng trong cơ thể dị vật cảm giác, thoải mái lại không thỏa mãn mà rầm rì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát gần, vùi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ, chó con như thế ngửi một cái. Là sạch sẽ giặt quần áo dịch mùi vị, là nhàn nhạt sữa tắm mùi vị, mang có thành thục nam nhân mùi đặc thù, nhưng lại ngay cả ánh mặt trời mưa móc đều trung hoà, hỗn hợp với nhau giống như là Ung Thánh Hựu mùi vị.

Lè lưỡi liếm láp gặm hôn, lưu lại một cái vết đỏ, liên tiếp hôn mãi cho đến trước ngực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay trả động tác, bé trai lần thứ nhất không có kinh nghiệm, sờ sờ tác tác tìm được lão sư trong cơ thể điểm mẫn cảm, đầu lưỡi khêu lấy đã trướng cứng rắn đầu vú, thỉnh thoảng lặng lẽ hút một ngụm, như là cái trả không cai sữa tiểu hài.

"Đừng. . . Không nên hấp nha, lại hấp không ra cái gì. . . Đồ vật gì —— "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay rốt cuộc tìm được trong cơ thể nhô ra điểm mẫn cảm, chồng chất đè nát. Lão sư tính khí không nhịn được bốc lên điểm một chút thanh dịch, lời nói nói không hết chỉnh cũng sắp khóc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay đã hoàn thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, khoảng cách của hai người bất quá mấy millimet. Chân đã mềm nhũn, nhưng vẫn là hư hư mà quấn lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện rắn chắc hông của, "Ngươi đi vào, có được hay không "

"Chúng ta không phải đã nói rồi sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ cắn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu hầu kết, "Lấy tay cho ngươi bắn ra."

"Ta. . . Ta, a. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tách ra qua Ung Thánh Hựu cằm, lấy một hôn cấm khẩu, đầu lưỡi đẩy cằm trên, đem hắn không xong lời nói chắn trở lại, bàn tay che ở trước ngực không nhẹ không nặng nhào nặn. Sau lại từ từ dời xuống, nắm chặt lão sư trước người khoái tích nước tính khí, móng tay nhẹ nhàng gảy gảy chảy ra chất lỏng mã nhãn.

Tiếng của lão sư đột nhiên liền biến cao, trước sau giáp công vui vẻ mệt nhọc được khó chịu, không lâu lắm liền căng thẳng lưng, một tiếng rên liền ở học sinh trong tay phóng thích.

Chưa cho lão sư quá nhiều thời gian chậm một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chen lấn trơn mềm dịch tại đã sớm đứng thẳng tính khí thượng, thanh lão sư hoàn tại trên eo chân giá trên bả vai. Tính khí tại đỏ tươi miệng huyệt băn khoăn, chính là không tiến vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị dằn vặt là ôn nhu, là mình học sinh trần trụi dụ dỗ khiêu khích, vốn là được ngón tay thao mở ra, xuất tinh hậu thân thể mềm yếu được không xong. Lúc này trong lòng mới tràn ra xấu hổ cảm giác, vi nhân sư biểu, lại bị theo như ở trên bàn ôm lấy chân giơ lên eo như thế như vậy mà trêu đùa, mềm nhũn tính khí rồi lại có ngẩng đầu xu thế.

Đợi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi dán lên thật mỏng mí mắt lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới thân cây chát chát ánh mắt chẳng biết lúc nào xuất phát từ sinh lý bản năng chảy xuống nước mắt, lại mở mắt thời điểm đối diện lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, cái kia vừa vặn trả làm ác thú vị hài tử đang nhìn đến nước mắt sau có chút không biết làm sao.

"Rất khó chịu ư nếu không tính. . ."

"Ngươi không tiến vào, mới dường như khó được."

Cũng không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa "Tri kỷ" là thật là giả rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu được tiến vào thời điểm chăm chú nhắm hai mắt lại, trong huyệt rất nóng, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí thật giống càng sâu, như sắt thép xen vào, miệng huyệt nhăn nheo đều bị no đến mức bằng phẳng.

Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng, nhưng đau nhức cực kỳ không ngớt lời âm đều không phát ra được, vốn không có này đương công dụng địa phương bị ép tiếp nhận rồi như vậy cự vật, trong cơ thể dị vật cảm giác rõ ràng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng đã ngược lại rất nhiều trơn mềm dịch, nhưng phá tan huyệt thịt vẫn cứ làm gian nan, mềm Miên Miên ruột thịt chèn ép tính khí, cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, lại lại có chút như, mềm mại, ướt nhẹp.

Rốt cuộc toàn bộ đẩy vào, hai người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Người trẻ tuổi lỗ mãng, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm hơn chậm dẫn dắt, dạy hắn làm thế nào mới có thể làm cho song phương thu được trình độ lớn nhất vui vẻ, cũng không biết lớp 12 một năm Khương Nghĩa Kiện học đi vào đồ vật có hay không ngắn ngủi này mấy tiếng học nhiều lắm.

"Trước tiên chậm một chút. . . Ngươi trước chậm một chút động. . ."

". . . Không phải nơi này, lại. . . Xa hơn bên trong điểm."

"A ân. . ."

Dâu tây vị càng ngày càng nồng nặc, từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thị giác đến xem, Ung Thánh Hựu tại mùi thơm lộ ra được mềm hơn nhu, hoặc là nói là ngon miệng.

"Lão sư, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạ thân đè ở điểm mẫn cảm bất động, sát gần cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ngươi thật thơm "

Gần nhất tiện lợi điếm mới ra dâu tây vị linh chi sĩ bánh gatô, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa kịp đi mua nếm thử, hiện tại hẳn không có cần thiết, dưới thân cái này mềm Miên Miên lão sư nên càng ngọt. Không đúng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng hủy bỏ chính mình, là nhất định, là tối ngọt.

Sau đó tư thế đổi rất nhiều loại, mệt Ung Thánh Hựu giơ ngón tay lên khí lực đều không có, liền do Khương Nghĩa Kiện lăn qua lộn lại mà dằn vặt.

Khăn trải bàn được cọ được chỉ còn một góc đáp ở trên bàn, đợi được tinh dịch nóng bỏng cọ rửa thành ruột, góc này cũng rơi vào trên đất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm ở lão sư trên người thở dốc một trận, vừa mới chuẩn bị đứng dậy, liền nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng "Trước tiên đừng nhúc nhích. . ."

"Làm sao vậy lão sư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích lão sư lâu như vậy, các loại trường hợp này cũng đợi rất lâu, cơ bản thường thức vẫn phải có, nhanh đi thanh lý, không phải vậy sẽ xảy ra bệnh.

Cho nên cứ như vậy hỏi, vẫn là làm nổi lên lão sư chân, ôm đi rồi phòng tắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhẹ, dựa vào vào trong ngực liền khinh Phiêu Phiêu một mảnh. Sau đó cái này trang giấy một dạng người nói chuyện: "Daniel, tốt nghiệp sung sướng."


	5. *

Dòm ngó

NoChoco

Work Text:

Thấp kém xe con xe

Biến thái tư sinh "Ta" nhìn trộm ngạnh

Học sinh tiểu học lái xe xe OOC

Trên màn ảnh xuất hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn một đóng cửa lại liền đem một người đàn ông khác nhấn ở trên tường, một cái tay đặt ở người kia sau đầu, một cái tay nhẹ nhàng nâng lên đối phương cằm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn chặn lại rồi tia sáng, khiến người ta không thấy rõ đang cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn môi triền miên người.

Máy thu hình an ở trong phòng gần bên trong vị trí, âm thanh cũng nghe không rõ ràng, chỉ có thể mơ hồ nghe thấy nhỏ vụn rên rỉ từ quấn quýt giữa răng môi tràn ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời khỏi người kia môi, liên lụy xuất một cái tơ mỏng, từ gò má hôn đến cổ, lại chôn ở xương quai xanh giữa gặm cắn, trêu đến không biết tên người kia duỗi ra đã mềm yếu thủ hư hư mà đẩy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu.

Làm sao có khả năng đẩy được động đây, ta nghĩ.

Tiếp tục tại trắng nõn trên da toát xuất mấy cái dấu đỏ, tay cũng không an phận luồn vào người kia màu trắng trong áo lông, người kia được lạnh lẽo thủ kích thích mà run một cái, nghiêng đầu, ta mới phát hiện người đàn ông này chính là mới vừa ở Thanh Long thưởng thượng hái được ảnh đế Ung Thánh Hựu.

Quả nhiên là ảnh đế, ta không nhịn được cảm thán, mặc kệ tại dạng gì màn ảnh dưới đều có thể khống chế vẻ mặt của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vung lên, gáy đường nét trôi chảy đẹp đẽ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cắn một cái thượng cổ của hắn kết, lại như mãnh thú săn thức ăn như thế, nhưng chỉ là lưu lại cái dấu liền buông lỏng ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm Ung Thánh Hựu hông của hướng về chính mình nơi đó mang, vừa ăn tận người ta đậu phụ, một bên liền vòng quanh tư thế chuyển đến bên giường. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình trước tiên nằm ngã ở trên giường, hơi chút một dùng sức, sớm sẽ không có khí lực Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là thuận thế được kéo đến trên người hắn.

Bây giờ cách của ta màn ảnh đã rất gần rồi, hầu như đã đến mỗi một lần ồ ồ hô hấp ta đều có thể nghe rõ ràng trình độ. Nhưng thật sự là quá tốt, ta không nhịn được cảm giác mình vì thỏa mãn bản thân tư dục mà giả bộ máy thu hình là một kiện cỡ nào chuyện chính xác, xuất hiện tại cảnh tượng này đúng là ta làm sao cũng không nghĩ đến.

"Ca nóng lòng như thế ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thanh so với bình thường càng thêm trầm thấp, không khỏi là bị tình dục gây xích mích, dẫn theo một chút trêu đùa, nghe tới càng thêm gợi cảm.

Ta đều cảm thấy như vậy, hắn cấp trên được trêu chọc Địa Nhãn nước mắt đều phải chảy ra Ung Thánh Hựu càng không cần phải nói, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở "Bại hoại" để cho ta đều xốp giòn nửa người.

"Ta không xấu đây, ca không biết sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi dậy, mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu tại bộ ngực hắn hấp mũi thở dốc, kéo lên y phục của hắn, tùy tiện giằng co hai lần liền cởi ra.

"Ngươi như nào đây là gầy như vậy, đoàn kịch không cho ăn ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ân cần cất tiếng hỏi, tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người đi khắp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại ins thượng một mực truyền xuống mình ở phòng tập thể hình bức ảnh, nếu đều như thế rèn luyện, trên tay nên có kén

Ta là muốn như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng chứng minh rồi của ta suy đoán.

Hắn kéo lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ "Đừng chuyển động, ngứa "

"Ca ngươi thật làm cho người nhìn không thấu đây này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng thổ khí "Lần trước gọi ta không muốn ngừng, cũng là ngươi ngươi rốt cuộc muốn ta thế nào đây này "

Ngây thơ là đùa nghịch lưu manh, bất quá như vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoại trừ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có ta biết rồi loại này rình coi thoải mái thật là làm cho ta mê muội.

"Ừm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu dĩ nhiên thật sự bắt đầu trả lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu manh khí tức mười phần vấn đề "Ta nghĩ cho ngươi, muốn ta "

Hai chữ cuối cùng ta không hề nghe rõ, quá nhỏ giọng rồi, hoàn toàn chính là khí âm, ta chỉ có thể căn cứ Ung Thánh Hựu chủy hình đến phân biệt ra, bất quá nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện về sau động tác, ta liền biết ta cũng không có đoán sai.

Dứt tiếng giây thứ nhất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ na di phạm vi liền bắt đầu mở rộng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu eo ổ đánh xoáy, vùi đầu tại trước ngực hắn gặm cắn. Ung Thánh Hựu không còn sức đánh trả, chỉ có thể ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết lúc nào trần truồng trên lưng gãi, nhưng giống như là được vừa ra đời sữa mèo cào một móng vuốt như thế, không có bất kỳ uy hiếp, chỉ làm cho người ta cảm thấy ngứa một chút.

Thân thể là, trong lòng cũng là.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại há miệng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực đã ướt rồi một mảnh, hai viên đỏ Anh run rẩy đứng thẳng, mất đi nguồn nhiệt, Ung Thánh Hựu nổi da gà đều lên một thân.

"Ngươi rất tốt mèo Thánh Hựu."

Đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới nói, mèo đã biến thành một từ hình dung, những người khác tạm dừng không nói, chuyên đối Ung Thánh Hựu có hiệu quả.

". . . Nói cái gì đó, ca đều không gọi rồi, đầu óc ngươi bên trong đều đang suy nghĩ gì. . ."

"Ta đang suy nghĩ. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng lại một hồi, tay càng dời xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc rộng rãi quần vận động cũng không cần thoát liền có thể dễ dàng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bàn tay đi vào "Hôm nay ta nên như thế nào yếu ngươi "

"Ân ——" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đột nhiên cất cao, ta nghĩ ta biết đại khái cái gì, cần phải cũng chính là khinh lũng chậm vê bôi phục chọn các loại động tác cùng tiến lên trận, không biết lúc nào có thể đem cái kia trở ngại người quần cho tróc xuống, khiến người ta một thưởng xuân sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ trở nên đứt quãng, hay là cảm thấy thanh âm này rất mất mặt, liền cắn một cái lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, kềm chế thanh âm chảy ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng lại một chút, từ tình dục bên trong ngẩng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm máy thu hình làm ra khẩu hình "Đừng xem "

Ung Thánh Hựu đuôi mắt ửng hồng, tại nước ươn ướt con mắt nâng lên trước đây ——

Đèn đóng lại.

"Ừm. . . Ngươi vừa vặn nói cái gì đó "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu đã Thủy Nhuận môi mỏng "Là làm cho ca không đủ thoải mái ư như nào đây có tâm tư quản chuyện khác "

Giơ lên Ung Thánh Hựu hông của đem hắn vốn là tùng tùng khoa khoa quần kéo đi xuống.

", không nhìn một chút còn thật sự không biết, ca nguyên lai cũng đã như thế ướt ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời này mắc cỡ mặt đỏ lên, hận không thể đem mình cả người ẩn núp đi, thân thể không nhịn được cuộn tròn lên, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay một mực tại miệng huyệt kìm, thỉnh thoảng còn muốn chen vào một đốt ngón tay, để Ung Thánh Hựu eo lưng banh thẳng tắp, ừ tiếng rên rỉ dù như thế nào cũng không khống chế nổi.

"Như thế nào thoải mái ư Thánh Hựu."

"Ngươi — ngươi tại sao lại không gọi ca. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉnh ngón tay tiến vào, thử thăm dò càng đi đến thâm nhập, không có nghe thấy trong lồng ngực người tiếng hừ hừ, đầu quăng tới liếc mắt nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cắn môi dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu da thịt vốn là mỏng, hiện tại môi đều sắp bị cắn ra vết máu, run rẩy lông mi thượng mang theo giọt nước mắt lảo đà lảo đảo, cả người có vẻ càng trong suốt, vô hại, mà lại dễ vỡ.

Nhẹ nhàng hôn môi Ung Thánh Hựu mắt tiệp, cảm thụ nhẹ nhàng quát gãi tại chính mình môi xúc cảm, "Gọi ra, ta rất nhớ nghe, ân "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cho mình dưới dạng gì độc, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nghĩ thầm. Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên giường một mực làm nghe lời là được rồi, để eo nâng lên điểm liền nâng lên điểm, để thanh chân lại câu vô cùng một điểm, rõ ràng chính mình cũng không có cái gì khí lực hay là muốn hung hăng móc tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắp thịt căng đầy hông của thượng.

Cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều nói như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy rụt rè như vậy lập tức cũng không có ý nghĩa gì, dứt khoát liền hé miệng, tùy ý ngọt ngào rên rỉ từ miệng bên trong tiết ra.

"Thật ngoan "

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả đạt được giải thoát môi dưới lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngậm, tại trả có lưu lại dấu răng địa phương gặm cắn, tế vi cảm giác đau tại xuất hiện ở loại tình huống này xem ra chỉ có thể để Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là nhạy cảm thân thể tăng thêm một phần vui vẻ.

"Đừng cắn" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm hàm hàm hồ hồ "Trả không tiến vào ư "

Trong khi nói chuyện trả nhéo một cái hạ thân, tính khí lẫn nhau ma sát, vui vẻ trong khoảnh khắc đó liền tăng vọt. Ung Thánh Hựu nếu đều như vậy rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình cũng không làm chút gì liền thật sự quá không nam nhân.

Liền Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại mềm oặt ổ tại trong lồng ngực của mình tư thế, siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy hắn eo nhỏ liền hướng thượng mang, Ung Thánh Hựu được mang được quỳ đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân thể hai bên. Sớm sẽ không có khí lực, không thể làm gì khác hơn là vòng tay ở bờ vai của hắn, vùi đầu tại cổ, nhiệm Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác.

Tính khí phần đầu đâm vào đến miệng huyệt, bước đệm một cái liền cả cây đi vào. Thành ruột chăm chú bám vào tính khí thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn động đậy một chút cũng khó khăn.

"Ca ngươi thả lỏng một chút "

". . . Chuyện này làm sao thả lỏng ngươi đến thử xem. . . "

"Đừng nói giỡn ca "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bàn tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực, vuốt nhẹ hai viên đỏ Anh, cảm giác tê tê dại dại như điện lưu thông qua được Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể. Muốn đưa tay cởi xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm loạn hai tay của, nhưng thực sự không còn khí lực, chỉ có thể tựu như vậy che ở phía trên, rõ ràng là muốn thay mình hóa giải một chút, nhưng bây giờ như là trợ Trụ vi ngược rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại dời đi điểm sự chú ý, thành ruột không bằng lúc trước như thế căng thẳng, thử động hai lần liền bắt đầu đại lực rút đâm.

"Ách ——" đột nhiên kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, tính khí đỉnh chóp đã chảy ra thanh dịch. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ chậm rãi dời xuống, từ xương mu nơi sát qua, nắm chặt rồi chính đứng thẳng tính khí.

Thô ráp lòng bàn tay để Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy lợi hại hơn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỹ thuật không thể không nói cực kỳ tốt, cường độ vừa vặn là tại đau đớn cùng nhẹ nhàng trong lúc đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu mềm nhũn thân thể, trong miệng nhỏ giọng xin khoan dung "Không nên không nên", Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm này đặc biệt nghe lời, trên tay ngừng, tính khí cũng chỉ chôn ở trong khe lồn chống đỡ điểm mẫn cảm không nổi.

"Ngươi rất xấu rồi. . . Rất xấu rồi, Niel "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh khóc lên, nức nở đứt quãng phun ra câu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền yêu thích thanh rõ ràng lớn hơn mình ca ca khi dễ lời nói đều nói không hết chỉnh.

Là ấu trĩ chính là ấu trĩ.

Liền xen vào tư thế để Ung Thánh Hựu lưng đối với mình, tính khí trượt ra một điểm lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đội lên trở lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng lên, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân đã sớm bủn rủn, toàn thân trọng lượng chỉ có thể giao phó tại chỗ giao hợp, thế là tiến vào càng sâu.

"Không được. . . Niel. . . Ngươi đừng cử động rồi. . ."

"Như vậy sao được đây này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ sau ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thon gầy hông của, từng bước từng bước đi tới, cũng một chút một chút mà đẩy.

"Cái tư thế này ta ở trên mạng nhìn thấy đã lâu rồi, một mực không có cơ hội cùng ca thử một chút." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ khắc này Hỗn Độn đầu trả chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo quỳ gối vừa nãy tiện tay tróc xuống bỏ vào bên tường trên y phục.

Đầu gối được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cưỡng chế tách ra, khí lực của hắn quá lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quỳ cũng không thể làm ổn. Hai tay bị bắt được nhấn tại trên tường. Một cái hoàn toàn thần phục tư thế, quá xấu hổ.

"Ngươi làm gì. . ."

"Ngươi "

Chưa từng có đã nếm thử động tác, khiến người ta rất có cảm giác mới mẻ. Vui vẻ phảng phất gấp mấy lần mà kéo tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chín cạn một sâu mà rút đâm, để Ung Thánh Hựu đều là tại phóng thích biên giới bồi hồi, Vi Vi giật giật cổ tay muốn chính mình an ủi một cái tính khí, thế nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khí lực thực sự quá lớn, tránh thoát không được.

Nếu không thể dùng sức mạnh, vậy cũng chỉ có thể đổi cái phương thức rồi.

"Niel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu để thanh âm của mình mềm hơn một điểm "Buông tay ra có được hay không ta thật khó chịu. . . Ân. . . "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này định lực lại đặc biệt được, rõ ràng bình thời là chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu vô tâm một làm nũng liền hận không thể vài phút đồng hồ Samoyed biến sói, nhưng bây giờ chỉ là không nổi âm thanh tại Ung Thánh Hựu phần lưng lưu vết tích, lại như đại Cẩu Cẩu biểu thị công khai chủ quyền.

Đột nhiên như là lương tâm phát hiện như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền nới lỏng Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, tinh tế trên cổ tay màu đỏ dấu ấn đặc biệt sắc tình. Không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội, một cái tay liền cuốn lại hắn tính khí, cẩn thận mà tại lòng bàn tay thanh làm. Một cái tay khác tách ra qua Ung Thánh Hựu hàm dưới, đối với môi hôn đi.

Linh xảo cuốn lên Ung Thánh Hựu lưỡi, kỹ xảo tính mà làm nổi lên cùng mút vào, một cái lâu dài hôn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu thất điên bát đảo.

"Nói cho ngươi cái bí mật."

"Ừ"

"Kỳ thực. . . Có người ở xem chúng ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên sốt sắng lên, thành ruột rụt lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện suýt chút nữa tinh quan thất thủ. Vỗ một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông "Ca, ngươi quá quấn rồi, thả lỏng một chút, không phải vậy ta không động được."

"Trả động cái gì, ngươi làm sao không sớm nói cho ta, như vậy được nhìn thấy làm sao. . . A —— "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự thể nghiệm mà đã cắt đứt Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, điều khiển mà hồng nhạt ruột thịt đều bị mang ra. Đối mặt đột nhiên mãnh liệt thế tiến công Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là thanh lo lắng việc ném ra đến sau đầu, nhưng tinh thần vẫn cứ căng thẳng, cảm quan càng thêm mẫn cảm.

"Ca" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai thở hổn hển "Không nên suy nghĩ lung tung, ta cùng với ngươi đây này "

Lời ngon tiếng ngọt mặc kệ lúc nào đều rất hữu hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thanh lại trầm thấp gợi cảm thật tốt nghe.

Nếu không phải ngực dán vào mặt tường không thể có càng lớn động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ là đã sớm yếu quyền đi lên. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới người trước mặt chính khẽ run, suy đoán hắn đã tại cao triều biên giới rồi, tăng nhanh hạ thân tốc độ, nhiều lần đâm trúng điểm mẫn cảm.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói quá kích thích điểm, không lâu lắm liền bắn ra một luồng tinh dịch. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí được cực nóng ruột thịt đè ép, hướng về trong hành lang bắn vào nồng đặc chất lỏng.

Cực kỳ mệt mỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt tựa ở trên tường cũng không nhúc nhích, mỹ danh hắn viết hạ nhiệt một chút.

"Ca, ta dẫn ngươi đi dọn dẹp một chút "

"Ai cho ngươi không mang theo mặc lên, bây giờ còn yếu phiền toái như vậy "

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt không có mở to đến, chỉ là đổi phương hướng, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện giang hai cánh tay ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất bất đắc dĩ, nhưng cũng vui vẻ trả giá các loại trên ý nghĩa thể lực lao động.

Khí trời dù sao trả thật lạnh, cho Ung Thánh Hựu mặc lên một bộ y phục, mặt đối mặt ôm hắn tiến vào phòng tắm.

". . . Niel, nói thật, ngươi chừng nào thì có thể để cho ta ở phía trên "

Này ca làm cái gì mộng đây, là nghĩ như vậy, nhưng là không thể trả lời như vậy "Lần sau, lần sau liền để ngươi ở phía trên" nhưng là lần sau là lúc nào đây này không biết.

Chuyện sau này, tựu lấy sau lại nói chuyện.


	6. Chapter 6

Thụy Du Ung hằng ngày

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm đã bị Trí Thánh ca xoa đầu gọi rời giường, thế là tỉnh tỉnh từ trên giường xuống, lung la lung lay đã bị Trí Thánh ca ôm lấy "Ai ôi, chúng ta Thánh Hựu cũng không thể té, " nói xong giúp Thánh Hựu thuận như ý trên đầu bay lên mao, "Nhanh đi rửa mặt, chính hảo hài tử nhóm bây giờ còn tại mặc quần áo đây này."

Ung lắc lắc đầu nỗ lực để cho mình từ mộng ép trạng thái trong thoát khỏi đi ra, sau đó mới vừa vào đến phòng rửa mặt, Lý Đại Huy vừa vặn rửa mặt xong, trả mang theo bong bóng xà phòng mùi vị, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến rồi liền xoay người một cái bay nhào liền ôm lấy Thánh Hựu ca, làm nũng cọ xát "Thánh Hựu ca chào buổi sáng a, ta rửa mặt xong, ngươi cũng nhanh đến ăn điểm tâm nha." Ung Thánh Hựu liền cười sờ sờ Đại Huy đầu "Biết rồi, chúng ta Đại Huy đi trước ăn." Thế là chen ra kem đánh răng bắt đầu chậm rì rì đánh răng, xoạt xoạt, Hà Thanh Vân vào nói", Thánh Hựu, ngươi đánh răng ta rửa cái mặt rất nhanh."

Rửa mặt về sau Hà Thanh Vân da thịt nhìn lên non nớt trắng sữa trắng sữa, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên đánh răng một bên ngón tay kia chọc chọc "Ca, bình thường làm sao bảo dưỡng, da thịt thật sự hoàn toàn ca tụng" Hà Thanh Vân nghe trên mặt có chút đỏ lên, vung vung tay từ chối "Nha nào có á, không có chuyên môn bảo dưỡng, ta còn ước ao dung mạo ngươi đẹp trai như vậy đây này." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Thanh Vân ca xấu hổ dáng vẻ đặc biệt đáng yêu, thế là trêu ghẹo nói "Chúng ta ca cũng rất soái, nhiều đáng yêu, ta liền yêu thích ca chủng loại hình này hình dạng đây này." Thanh Vân ca hiện tại mặt càng đỏ hơn, như một làn khói chạy ra rửa mặt thất.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chuẩn bị đi ra thời điểm phát hiện Daniel đứng ở cửa vào, một mặt không mấy vui vẻ bộ dáng nhìn xem hắn, "Chúng ta Niel thì thế nào, ai chọc giận ngươi sinh khí rồi" Daniel tức giận nói "Lần trước ca không phải nói thích nhất ta sao không là ưa thích vóc người của ta ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Daniel mới vừa mới khẳng định nghe được mình và Thanh Vân ca đối thoại ghen tị, thế là cười ra tiếng, lại như dỗ tiểu hài tử vậy nhéo nhéo Daniel gương mặt "Ôi chao nha là là, ta thích nhất Daniel á, chúng ta Daniel vóc người là giỏi nhất! Hoàn mỹ nhất." Còn dùng tay cho Daniel đâm cái khuôn mặt tươi cười "Có được hay không hiện tại không nên tức giận, nhanh đi rửa mặt xong ăn cơm, ta tại trên bàn ăn chờ ngươi." Daniel trong nháy mắt liền vui vẻ, cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái gấu ôm, sau đó liền thật nhanh đi vào rửa mặt rồi.

Đi tới trên bàn ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống về sau, sói con lặng lẽ dời đến bên cạnh hắn, làm nũng yếu Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn ngược lại sữa bò, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn đứng lên giúp hắn đi lấy cái chén, mới vừa ngược lại cho tới khi nào xong mặt sau lại truyền tới Đại Huy tiếng la, "Thánh Hựu ca ta cũng yếu." Thế là Thánh Hựu ca nhận mệnh lại đi giúp Đại Huy ngược lại.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nhìn nổi "Các ngươi không thể chính mình đi, một mực sai khiến ca ca hỗ trợ, không ra dáng tử." Sói con Đại Huy nghe xong về sau le lưỡi một cái, Lại Quan Lâm cũng đến "Chính là chính là, ngươi xem ta liền đều là mình cầm. Ta ngoan nhất là ca" Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời đến "Là là, Quan Lâm thật biết điều." Lời này Phác Hữu Trấn đại lão nghe xong không vui, "Cái kia lần trước ngươi tắm rửa thời điểm để ai lấy cho ngươi áo ngủ, còn có lần trước lúc ngủ để ai cho ngươi lần lượt khăn tay liền biết tại ca trước mặt trang ngoan." Nói xong hướng về phía Lại Quan Lâm lườm một cái.

Lại Quan Lâm giờ khắc này oán hận nội tâm đang nhanh chóng thù dai, hừ chọc thủng ta, ngươi chờ ta. Chí Huân tựu xem như không nghe thấy bọn hắn ồn ào cái gì, căn bản không quan tâm chuyên tâm ăn lên, ăn còn không quên cho hắn Ung ca gắp con gà trứng đi qua "Ca nhanh chóng ăn một cái, một hồi không còn." Nói xong lại chít chít bắt đầu ăn. Còn dư lại các thành viên cũng đều lục tục đến trên bàn ăn, mọi người hò hét ầm ĩ ăn điểm tâm.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lưu lại thu thập bàn ăn, thuận tiện rửa chén, buộc vào tạp dề chăm chú dáng vẻ thấy thế nào đều làm hiền lành. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đẹp năm ca thực sự là chiến sĩ thi đua điển phạm, lại không đành lòng khiến hắn quá mệt mỏi, thế là cũng đi qua giúp đỡ thu thập. Thanh bàn thu thập xong về sau tựa ở nhà bếp bên đài xem Hoàng Mẫn Hiền rửa chén, "Ca làm sao như thế hiền lành, thì ra là tính cách liền một mực là thế này phải không "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền được khoa trương có chút ngượng ngùng "Cũng không phải hiền lành, chỉ là so sánh thích sạch sẽ, bọn nhỏ cũng không yêu thu thập mà thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị chính mình liền yêu thích thích sạch sẻ người Ung Thánh Hựu bề ngoài liếc trộm Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vừa nói "Về sau tìm đối tượng liền tìm ca loại này hiền lành kiểu, thích sạch sẽ, còn có thể làm việc nhà, ai không thích đây này" Hoàng Mẫn Hiền mặt đều hồng thấu, làm bộ muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi ra nhà bếp "Nói cái gì đó, đi mau đi mau, ngươi ở bên này ngồi ta cũng không thể chuyên tâm rửa chén rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy xuống nói "Vậy cũng chớ giặt sạch, trừ phi ca hôn ta một cái ta mới đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền chính xấu hổ không biết nên làm sao bây giờ tốt thời điểm, phòng khách đột nhiên truyền đến Kim Tại Hoán gào một tiếng "Ung ca, Phác ngũ kim lại đánh ta rồi! Ngươi có thể hay không lại đây quản quản! Có còn hay không vương pháp" Ung Thánh Hựu nguýt một cái, không nghĩ để ý đến hắn hai, ai biết Kim Tại Hoán một mực ngao ngao ngao gọi, kêu lỗ tai hắn đều đau rồi, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi phòng khách dự định kéo ra chiến cuộc.

Ài, ta sai rồi quá dài ta biên không nổi nữa. . . .

Tâm mệt mỏi <(. _. ) lẻn lẻn.


	7. *

{{ đùa trong giỡn ngoài }}

Văn: Khả Khả Ballet ba phần đường kẹo thêm sữa sương

Rút thăm ngạnh: Đại minh tinh X tiểu minh tinh

siêu nhân khí idol X quá khí diễn kỹ phái

đùa mà thành thật

(1 )

Tro mịt mờ ngày mới phá xuất một điểm ánh sáng nhạt, trong phòng hai cái trùng điệp bóng người trả quấn quýt cùng nhau, không cách nào chia lìa.

Một đôi tinh tế tái nhợt tay được khoan hậu thủ chưởng chăm chú giam ở đầu giường, đôi tay xinh đẹp kia ám muội mà kiếm mấy lần, liền ngoan ngoãn ở ẩn tại nam nhân dưới lòng bàn tay.

Nam nhân một cái tay khác từ hông của hắn lướt qua, giơ lên hắn một bên chân dài móc tại trên vai, mạnh mẽ đỉnh làm kích thích hắn muốn rên rỉ, lại lập tức được nóng ướt răng môi chặn ở yết hầu khẩu.

Người đàn ông này —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng là ưa thích như vậy thân mật hôn hắn, hàm chứa, nuốt đến nơi sâu xa, không buông tha hắn bất kỳ địa phương nào, dường như muốn đem hắn hết thảy ẩn núp đi tư mật đều thẩm thấu, đều thôn phệ ... Tuổi trẻ nam hài ham muốn làm đến quá nồng, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần không chống đỡ được lúc liền sẽ hối hận một khắc đó do dự cùng tâm động, cho tới hôm nay, bị người từng bước áp sát, quấn quýt si mê lại thả không đắc thủ.

"Ca ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặm cắn vành tai của hắn, cái kia khàn khàn tiếng nói rung động qua bao nhiêu nữ tâm, giờ khắc này trả đang không ngừng dụ hoặc lấy dưới thân nam nhân, "Ca làm sao như vậy ngoan ..." Hắn nói xong không quên rất động lên hắn hẹp mông, cọ xát lấy chỗ mẫn cảm. Hắn liền là ưa thích xem Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia cấm dục khuôn mặt rơi vào tình dục bộ dáng.

Người đàn ông này, ở trên giường rất hư.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngoắc mắt cá chân, cọ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của ổ, hắn cảm thụ thân thể nam nhân run rẩy, nhẹ giọng dán vào hắn mềm mại gò má: "Nhanh lên một chút ... Yếu không còn kịp rồi ..." Vừa dứt lời, nghênh đón như gió bão mưa rào sẽ không ngừng lại đỉnh làm.

Ẩn nhẫn nhưng không có cách khắc chế thở dốc tại trong căn phòng mờ tối quanh quẩn.

Vũ qua mây\ nghỉ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống cửa phòng tắm, nhìn xem trong gương Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ca, ta đi về trước." Nam nhân tại dưới giường như một ngại ngùng khả ái đại nam hài, hắn một đầu mới vừa tắm mềm mại bộ lông khiến người ta nhìn xem đã nghĩ nặn một cái.

"Chờ chút sáu điểm, ta đi trước định trang."

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhìn hắn, cụp mắt nhẹ giọng đáp một tiếng. Còn không tha cho hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, mềm mại đầu mao liền tiến tới hắn bên người.

"Ba." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn vào Ung Thánh Hựu mặt trái chòm sao nốt ruồi thượng, hắn khàn khàn tiếng nói cùng hắn lúc ở trên giường như thế gợi cảm, "Ta chờ ngươi ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng lườm hắn một cái, khóe miệng lại không nhịn được làm nổi lên. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cười đùa nhu nhu tóc của hắn mới lưu luyến không rời rời đi, quả thực đã quên ai mới là lớn tuổi chính là cái kia.

Người đi rồi, vây quanh trên thân người kia nhiệt độ cùng tươi sống cũng đi theo rời khỏi. Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng lau khô trên người hơi nước, lau nam nhân lưu lại tất cả vết tích.

Hắn tiện tay phủ thêm một cái áo tắm, rót chén nước ấm, vòng qua trên đất lộn xộn quần áo, tựa vào khách sạn trên ghế xô pha.

Tĩnh Tĩnh xem một hồi che được nghiêm nghiêm thật thật rèm cửa sổ, Ung Thánh Hựu tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ cầm lên một bên đã lật xem vô số lần kịch bản, da vàng bạch tự —— {{ phù hoa thế gia }}.

(2 )

Đại thế idol xuất kích giới phim ảnh, là thật sự thiên phú cảm giác người hay là lai lịch không rõ. Vừa vào nghề liền chịu đủ sủng ái nhân khí thần tượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa trải qua giới diễn viên liền chịu đủ tranh luận. Cái vòng này giới hạn rõ ràng, mọi người tư duy hình thái thần tượng nên hát vũ đạo, diễn kịch thường thường không được coi trọng, huống chi là càng cao hơn bức cách cũng càng hiện ra tính bài ngoại thế giới điện ảnh.

{{ phù hoa thế gia }} bộ tác phẩm này vẫn không có đối ngoại tuyên truyền trước chính là nghiệp nội người người tranh đoạt một khối bánh nướng, ai cũng nghĩ đến cắn một cái, chỉ vì đạo diễn là quốc tế nổi tiếng Aen lý. Nhưng lý tính cách quái gở lại tự mình, sự lựa chọn của hắn thường thường ngoài dự đoán mọi người.

Sự thực chứng minh, ai cũng không thể đoán được Aen tâm tư, hắn cuối cùng lựa chọn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một cái thần tượng ca sĩ, cùng một cái quá khí diễn viên.

Tuyển người trước có vẻ quá thế lực, người sau lại quá tùy hứng. Aen lý chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc qua lưu lượng tiểu sinh, hắn thậm chí đối với thần tượng đều không giống như là có hiểu rõ dáng vẻ. Lẽ nào Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang diễn kỹ thượng có chỗ gì hơn người vẫn là lý cuối cùng vì nhiệt độ cùng bối cảnh thế lực thỏa hiệp dư luận dồn dập, mọc ra cánh tin tức ngầm khắp nơi lẩn trốn, làm phản mà không nhiều người đi nói quan tâm Ung Thánh Hựu rồi.

Cũng là, cho dù xuất đạo phong mang tất lộ, cầm ST tốt nhất người mới nam diễn viên thì thế nào, bị phong giết ba năm đầy đủ được cái vòng này đại lãng đào sa, đem hắn hết thảy vết tích đều chôn vùi. Không có tác phẩm đối với diễn viên chính là một cái hẳn phải chết con đường.

Đây là ngươi cuối cùng một cọng cỏ.

Không chỉ là một cái người nói với Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này. Bất kể là chân tâm hay là giả dối.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ là so với bất cứ người nào đều rõ ràng bộ phim này đối với tầm quan trọng của hắn rồi. Hắn không thiếu đối diễn kịch thiên phú và nhiệt tình, hắn chỉ là thiếu mất một chút như vậy vận khí ...

Kịch bản sớm thuộc nằm lòng, lời kịch đối với hắn xưa nay không là vấn đề ... Có thể được đến cái cơ hội này, hắn thật sự đối Lý Đạo giấu trong lòng tràn đầy cảm ơn.

"Chuyên tâm diễn kịch, những chuyện khác không có quan hệ gì với ngươi." Người đại diện Lu CIA luôn mãi nhắc nhở hắn.

Cho nên cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan hệ hoàn toàn là thoát ly quỹ đạo một lần việt dã, là Ung Thánh Hựu theo khuôn phép cũ trong cuộc đời tối khác người một lần mạo hiểm, còn một mực là phát sinh ở hắn cuối cùng sinh tồn trên chiến trường.

Hắn vốn tại này hí kịch cuộc sống cuối cùng gỗ nổi thượng được ăn cả ngã về không, nhưng bây giờ trước một bước được đặt lên quá nặng thẻ đánh bạc, mà ý loạn tình mê lại trách được ai. Nhập hí quá sâu người kia còn tại thâm tình chân thành, cũng có vẻ bình tĩnh tự kiềm chế chính mình như không duyên cớ chiếm tiện nghi của người ta.

Tạm thời trước tiên đem trình diễn tốt.

Mang theo ý nghĩ như thế, bọn hắn đã như vậy quá rồi ba cái tuần lễ. Mà cách bọn họ khởi động máy lần đầu gặp gỡ kỳ thực cũng mới miễn cưỡng một tháng.

(3 )

Ung Thánh Hựu không quen biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng không trở ngại hắn biết hắn gần nhất rất hot. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỏ là hiện tượng cấp, phô thiên cái địa quảng cáo tuyên truyền cùng các loại tống nghệ thậm chí tân văn đều cũng không có việc gì yêu thích cue một cái danh tự này, phảng phất đề một câu là có thể lên thăng một cái thu xem điểm.

Hắn không có hết sức đi tìm hiểu, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều nhất ấn tượng sợ cũng chính là TV quảng cáo trong kia cái cười toe toét răng trắng cười đến cực kỳ sang sảng thiếu niên.

Nhìn lên còn nhỏ.

Hiện nay cũng mới hai mươi lăm lại tự nhận tâm thái đã già Ung diễn viên như thế đánh giá hai mươi hai tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Thánh Hựu ca, về sau còn muốn hướng về ngài nhiều chỉ giáo, mời chiếu cố nhiều." Người trẻ tuổi khí thần tượng lần đầu gặp gỡ mặt liền nhiệt tình nắm chặt rồi Ung Thánh Hựu thủ. Tay của cậu bé rất dày rộng, trong lòng bàn tay ấm áp.

Lễ tiết tính cười cười, Ung Thánh Hựu xa cách lại khách khí: "Ngươi tốt ..."

Quốc Dân đại thế bắt chuyện xong còn chưa đi, trái lại có phần thôn thôn thổ thổ. Này làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là chăm chú nhìn xem hắn nói tiếp: "Có chuyện gì không "

Đại nam hài dạng đại minh tinh ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái, nhỏ vụn mềm mại cây dẻ sắc như là ánh mặt trời tung xuống mảnh vụn: "Lý Đạo nói để cho ta nhiều cùng ngài học tập."

"Nói chi vậy, chúng ta trợ giúp lẫn nhau là tốt rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"Cảm tạ ca, có thể Khiếu ca ư" đại minh tinh thật giống đặc biệt cao hứng, khoảng cách gần xem chiêu bài của hắn mỉm cười so với quảng cáo bên trong còn muốn xung kích ... Thực sự là sáng lên lấp lánh thiếu niên.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ bất quá đối thoại với hắn vài câu, sẽ hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sao đỏ.

"Có thể." Hắn cười khe khẽ cười: "Min Woo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hậu tri hậu giác sửng sốt một chút, phản ứng lại mới vuốt sau gáy ngại ngùng mà đáp lại: "... Thành Vũ ca ..." Ngữ khí mềm nhu, đặc biệt ngoan ngoãn.

Cái này đùa trong giỡn ngoài đều sẽ trở thành đệ đệ hắn nam hài, làm đáng yêu.

Như vậy cảm giác để Ung Thánh Hựu căng thẳng tâm tình có một chút thả lỏng. Rất tốt. Vị này Vũ Trụ đại minh tinh không có gì kiêu căng. Đối với đáp hí diễn viên tới nói này không thể tốt hơn rồi.

Nhưng ở khởi động máy một khắc đó, trúc trắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên tiếp NG, tại Lý Đạo từng tiếng lãnh khốc "Cut" dưới, liền Ung Thánh Hựu đều không thể không bắt đầu hoài nghi sự lựa chọn này tính chính xác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy cái một người ống kính quay chụp đều không quá thuận lợi, Aen lý nhưng cũng không có vẻ nôn nóng, hắn nhàn nhạt nói: "Trước tiên chụp phía sau."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm hoàn thành định trang, ở bên cạnh nhìn hồi lâu, nhìn thấy Lý Đạo bắt chuyện, mới gia tăng bước chân đi lên trước.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi dẫn dẫn hắn." Lý Đạo Ma xoa xoa trên cằm ngắn ngủn râu tua tủa, kính râm sau không thấy rõ biểu hiện.

Trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần hoảng hốt, hắn theo tiếng nói tốt, ánh mắt đã quăng hướng cách đó không xa vùi đầu nói xin lỗi Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Trước đó cái kia sang sảng nam hài hiện tại chính hướng về đi qua mỗi người cúc cung tạ lỗi. Này nơi nào còn là cái kia trong truyền thuyết đủ kinh nghiệm sủng ái đại thế thần tượng, cho dù bổ trang đều không thể che lấp trên mặt hắn quẫn bách cùng xấu hổ.

"Xin lỗi ..."

"Xin lỗi!"

Hắn như vậy khom lưng ... Một lần lại một lần ...

Tuế nguyệt lơ đãng trùng hợp khiến hắn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người tìm tới điểm quen thuộc năm xưa.

Hắn lặng yên đến gần, mang theo thành thục ôn nhu cười: "Min Woo, làm sao vậy "

(4 )

Thế kỷ trước đầu thập kỷ chín mươi, là Kim thị gia tộc tại Nam cảng huy hoàng nhất tuế nguyệt. Nhưng theo kim gia đại thiếu gia du học trở về, một hồi không có khói thuốc súng chiến dịch tại một cái gia tộc bên trong lặng yên khai hỏa.

Kim gia đại thiếu gia kim Min Woo đi tới phụ thân phòng làm việc, nhìn thấy xa cách đã lâu Lâm Thành vũ.

Đó là hắn thành thục đáng tin học trưởng, hắn trong đại học bằng hữu tốt nhất, hảo huynh đệ của hắn, nhưng từ biệt năm năm, bặt vô âm tín. Nhưng bây giờ âu phục giày da mà đứng ở hắn cái kia thép như sắt thép phụ thân bên người nhìn hướng hắn.

Min Woo bên mép lời nói tại nam nhân ánh mắt ra hiệu dưới nuốt xuống, hắn chuyển khẩu kêu một tiếng: "Cha."

Hai tóc mai xám trắng lại như cũ kiện khang khoan hậu Kim thị người nắm quyền kim Yuichi không để ý đến con lớn nhất, hắn mắt nhìn thẳng, mang theo Thành Vũ cùng hắn sượt qua người.

Nhiệm ai nấy đều thấy được Kim gia phụ tử giữa sóng ngầm lưu tuôn.

Min Woo môi căng thẳng, giữa lông mày hơi nhíu, ánh mắt của hắn đuổi theo phụ thân núi vậy bóng lưng, lại không nhịn được đi nhìn một bên khác cái kia chi lan ngọc thụ y hệt dáng người.

Còn không lấy lại tinh thần, đã thấy Thành Vũ Vi Vi nghiêng người, xa xa hướng về hắn cười cười.

Du dương Bruce về dương tại đêm khuya quảng trường Đỏ.

Tróc xuống ban ngày âu phục, kim Min Woo ăn mặc sau lưng bí danh. Hắn ngồi đối diện nam nhân thay đổi một thân nhàn nhã âu phục, nhất quán nho nhã thành thục khí thế.

"Ca làm sao không liên lạc qua ta ..." Kim Min Woo có phần ảo não, hắn cho là bọn họ là gặp mặt hận muộn bằng hữu, "Ta thậm chí cũng không biết ngươi trở về nước ..."

Lâm Thành vũ dáng người thẳng tắp, hắn hai tay nâng Whiskey lại hồi lâu chưa hết một cái, hắn có một đôi xinh đẹp con mắt, Tĩnh Tĩnh nhìn xem ngươi lúc, dường như Tinh Quang: "Xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện ... Ta cũng không nghĩ đến ngươi chính là kim gia đại thiếu gia."

Lặng lẽ một hồi.

Như vậy học trưởng quen thuộc vừa xa lạ. Min Woo cảm thấy năm năm rốt cuộc là một đoạn thời gian rất dài, cho dù hắn trí nhớ rất tốt, có thể tan vỡ bọn hắn ngày xưa năm xưa, nhưng không cách nào chủ động đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu bây giờ Lâm Thành vũ.

"Vậy thì cười." Tại nước lạ dưới bóng rừng, Lâm Thành vũ đã từng như vậy nói cho hắn.

Bây giờ Min Woo cũng chỉ đành trước tiên nhợt nhạt mà Tiếu Tiếu, nói xong "Xem ra chúng ta đều là một lời khó nói hết."

Thành Vũ thanh âm so với đã từng trầm thấp chút, mang theo một tia không nói ra được u buồn mùi vị, không ngờ như thế lam điều hòa u ám buổi chiếu phim tối ánh đèn khiến người ta không nhịn được nghiêng tai đi nghe.

Hắn nói: "Có rất nhiều cố sự ..."

Chén rượu chưa hết, tuế nguyệt lại sớm ngày lắng đọng rơi xuống say lòng người thời gian.

"Cái kia đêm nay sợ là không đủ nói rồi." Min Woo chống cằm, hắn cái kia đã từng con ngươi sáng ngời bây giờ hoặc sáng hoặc tối, hắn tự lẩm bẩm, như một thất vọng mất mác hài tử: "Ca, chúng ta thật giống đều trở nên không vui vẻ ..."

"CUT! Có thể."

Đạo diễn kết thúc công việc hiệu lệnh một cái, căng thẳng một ngày hiện trường rốt cục thả lỏng ra. An tĩnh trường quay phim tức thì lưu động.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả một mặt ưu buồn chống cằm, đắm chìm tại thuộc về kim Min Woo "Không vui vẻ" bên trong, hắn nhớ hắn bệnh nặng mẫu thân, lạnh nhạt phụ thân, phản nghịch muội muội trả có mất đi tự do "Chính mình" .

"Ai ..."

Khí còn không thán xong, đầu đã bị một đôi ấm áp bàn tay lớn sờ soạng một cái.

"Đại minh tinh, đứng dậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, khóe miệng cong cong trong đôi mắt đều là ý cười.

... Đây là hắn Thành Vũ ca ca. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoảng hốt nghĩ, thẳng đến người trước mặt ngoẹo cổ tiến lên trước nhìn hắn, hắn mới cả kinh ngửa về đằng sau đi: "! Xin lỗi! Ta rõ ràng ngẩn người!"

"Daniel là đạo xin lỗi người máy sao" Ung Thánh Hựu cười càng vui vẻ hơn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có loại ảo giác, một tuồng kịch xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu thân cận hắn rất nhiều.

Trong lòng hắn ấm áp. Hắn không tự chủ được đưa tay ra kéo lại đang muốn đi về phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, đêm nay có thể lại nói cho ta một chút hí ư" xấu hổ Khương Nghĩa Kiện Vi Vi cúi đầu, lớn như vậy vóc dáng lại ngại ngùng đáng yêu, trắng nõn thủy nộn da thịt khiến hắn đều là hài tử dáng dấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, lấy lại tinh thần mới phát hiện mình đáp ứng rồi.

Thật không hổ là đại minh tinh ... Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu không phát hiện liền một ngày, thái độ của mình đã lặng yên chuyển biến.

Một trời sinh thảo hỉ, một cái hết sức bao dung.

Bọn hắn nơi đó sao nhanh liền đáp thượng hữu nghị Tiểu Hỏa xe, mà này về sau hết thảy chệch đường ray lại là ai cũng bất ngờ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ dùng một giây liền để Ung Thánh Hựu sản sinh hảo cảm.

Dùng một cái ban ngày, khiến hắn mở ra phòng bị.

Dùng một tuần lễ ... Cùng hắn lên giường.

(5 )

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất bắt nguồn từ tối khuôn sáo cũ "Say rượu mất lý trí" .

Đoàn kịch nghỉ ngơi một ngày, Dani phá Thiên Hoang không có thông cáo. Hắn lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tưới hai bình rượu đỏ, mới bắt đầu đối hí.

Gia đình tụ hội thượng, Lâm Thành vũ được giới thiệu tiến vào Kim gia bàn ăn, làm vì phụ thân xem trọng thanh niên tuấn kiệt, muội muội kim hiền nhã bạn trai.

Min Woo chân tâm cao hứng dùm cho hắn, nhưng sau đó liên quan với sự nghiệp quy hoạch vấn đề thượng cùng phụ thân bên nào cũng cho là mình phải, bầu không khí tức thì lúng túng.

Min Woo nổi giận rời đi, Thành Vũ âm thầm đuổi tới, vì hắn khuyên giải.

"Ca ..."

Mới đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là dán quá gần. Khóe mắt của hắn Vi Vi đỏ, ướt át lại mông lung, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút liền phát hiện mình ngồi ở trong ngực của hắn.

Bây giờ nghĩ lại, chúng ta đại minh tinh sợ thực sự là "Quá biết" .

Hắn chôn ở bả vai của hắn, nhu vừa nói: "Min Woo khẳng định yêu thích Thành Vũ ca."

"..."

Hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu ung dung thong thả hỏi: "Loại nào yêu thích đây này "

Đây là "YES" tín hiệu.

Cho nên khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn rơi ở hai mắt của hắn trước, hắn trước một bước nhắm lại.

Bọn hắn lần đầu tiên tới được đột nhiên, bắt đầu quá trình cũng rất ôn nhu. Loại kia cẩn thận để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng rõ ràng kỳ thực ai cũng không có uống say. Nhưng bọn họ đều nguyện ý yếu một cái cớ.

Lu CIA biết muốn chọc giận chết.

Tại hỗn loạn yêu khố muốn sóng biển bên trong chìm nổi Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng thấy người đại diện chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép dáng dấp, hắn nhớ hắn là tự làm tự chịu rồi. Nhưng hắn quá mệt mỏi, hắn uể oải thẩm thấu ở cái này túi da mỗi một chỗ. Hắn căng thẳng tuyến chưa bao giờ thả lỏng qua, thời khắc này, hắn đột nhiên sẽ không muốn lại khắc chế.

Làm tình bên trong Phân Thần nam nhân được hóa thân sói con chó nam hài đẩy trở mình, ma sát giữa kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được hoán vài tiếng: "Nhẹ chút ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ an ủi nhẹ xoa hắn bên eo thịt mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu như bị đè lại cái cổ mèo ngước đầu, lại bị theo như dưới thân thể dùng sức đứng vững ...

Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn mà vặn vẹo gầy rắn chắc hông của chi, hắn nghiêng đầu cảm nhận được bên môi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia trắng mịn tế nị gò má, hắn lè lưỡi liếm liếm.

Trên người nam hài có một giây dừng lại. Kế tiếp chính là như gió bão mưa rào ái dục cuồng triều.

Sau khi kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dính tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, hắn đem hắn cản vào trong ngực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt của hắn đều là ấm áp ý cười. Nhưng mà hắn vừa muốn mở miệng, đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu hàm chứa một cái nước ngăn chặn.

Một phen răng môi giao hòa.

Ung Thánh Hựu dán vào môi của hắn, nhẹ nói: "Min Woo, ca ca biết rồi."

"..."

Thế là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói thêm gì nữa.

Sợ sệt héo tàn người không muốn trồng hoa. Cho nên vì để tránh cho kết thúc, cũng tránh khỏi bắt đầu.

(6 )

Lâm Thành vũ là kim Yuichi con riêng.

Min Woo chất vấn hắn Thành Vũ phải hay không đã sớm biết, nếu là, tại sao phải cùng muội muội đính hôn. Huynh đệ liền như vậy xích mích.

Giữa ban ngày, Lâm Thành vũ một thân ba cái bộ, vĩnh viễn ung dung thong thả, nhã nhặn trầm ổn, mặc dù là được tiết lộ thân thế cũng bất động thanh sắc. Được Lâm Thành vũ thái độ dằn vặt Min Woo trở về nhà xưởng đối mặt là công nhân tập thể bãi công kháng nghị. Mấy ngày này Min Woo được thế sự đánh bóng, hắn một đêm liền lớn rồi.

Đêm khuya, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ sẵn Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, vùi đầu gặm cắn hắn dài nhỏ cổ.

"Đừng lưu dấu."

"Cầu ta."

"..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn tới này mềm mại vành tai, hắn khàn khàn thanh âm xuyên vào trong tai: "Ban ngày cùng ta nằm ngang đây, ca ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, nhướng mày nhìn hắn: "Được, ta cầu ngươi."

Lời còn chưa dứt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn đè lên giường, nâng lên hắn một con chân dài, tỉ mỉ hôn dọc theo rắn chắc lòng bàn chân nghĩ bên trong trắng mịn da thịt gieo xuống một chuỗi loang lổ Rosa đường.

"Chung quy phải có ít đồ chứng minh ca ca là của ta."

Sau đó, hai cái đại nam nhân nằm ở trên giường lặng im hồi lâu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi cảm thấy đạo diễn sẽ như thế nào cắt bỏ."

{{ phù hoa thế gia }} nội dung vở kịch so với điện ảnh càng thích hợp chụp kịch truyền hình. Bọn hắn bắt được kịch bản là một cái trình tự phát triển gia tộc cố sự. Đầu mối chính là Kim gia dị Lý huynh đệ trở mặt thành thù cùng Kim gia phụ tử sâu sắc mâu thuẫn. Tại thập kỷ chín mươi công nhân cỡ lớn bãi công đưa tới gia tộc xí nghiệp tai hại liên tiếp xuất hiện. Như chỗ dựa vậy dưới, dần dần trầm ổn đệ đệ khổ sở duy trì một cái thế gia chỉ có bộ mặt, cuối cùng bị thua. Thời khắc cuối cùng, hắn rốt cuộc đặt bút, hướng về một năm chưa liên hệ Lâm Thành vũ viết một phong thư.

Nhưng rốt cuộc là đã muộn ...

"Đang diễn trò đều là đang không ngừng bỏ qua lại bỏ qua ..."

Khi nói xong lời này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có xem Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng tay một mực ngăn ở cái hông của hắn: "Ta không chụp nhớ chuyện xưa, ta thậm chí không biết kịch bản có thể là cái cuối cùng hoàn thành."

"Đạo diễn biên tập có thể đem cố sự biến thành một hình dáng khác." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hồi ức: "Ta bộ thứ nhất cuộn phim chính là Lý Đạo. Lúc đó ta và ngươi ngày thứ nhất tiến trường quay phim lúc như thế ngốc, khẩn trương đến không được. Nhưng thật ra là cái rất nhỏ nhân vật, nhưng Lý Đạo tự mình dạy ta ..."

"Hắn cũng nhìn ra ca tiềm lực vô hạn."

"Cái kia kịch bản là một người nhặt rác người biến thành phú ông dốc lòng cố sự."

"Ngươi tại nói {{ như ca }} "

"Đúng thế. Lý Đạo đem hắn cắt thành nam nhân tại song song trên đường gặp phải hai cái chính mình, làm ra lựa chọn cố sự. Thể nghiệm hai đoạn cuộc sống nam người lựa chọn trở lại nhặt ve chai rồi."

"Ha ha ha, cố sự này rất nổi danh. Ngươi diễn cái kia cùng hắn đồng thời nhặt ve chai học sinh nam."

"Ngươi xem qua."

"Ta không chỉ xem qua, ta còn đặc biệt yêu thích. Ca tác phẩm ta đều đi xem." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cằm đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, hắn sở trường nhẹ nhàng uốn éo qua Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, để lẫn nhau bốn mắt nhìn nhau. Hắn lập loè hắn cái kia làm người trìu mến Cẩu Cẩu mắt.

Lại một lần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại để Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy mình kịch liệt tiếng tim đập, nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ nỗ lực bình tĩnh mà nói: "Tác phẩm rất tốt, ta cũng làm yêu thích."

Hắn đang nói "NO" . Tiếp thụ lấy tín hiệu Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu hiện đều mờ đi, hắn chỉ có thể tiến lên trước hôn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn tiếp thu thân thể của hắn, lại không muốn tiếp nhận trái tim hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoa một ngày đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ, bỏ ra một tuần lễ lên giường của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói yêu thương, bỏ ra bốn tháng, còn tại "Muốn" tiến hành lúc ...

(7 )

Có thể lên giường, nhưng không thể nói yêu thương.

Tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi mình có hay không tâm động. Đương nhiên, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi thời mỗi khắc, hắn đều trong lòng động. Nhưng đây là một đầu giới hạn, một khi nhảy tới rồi, tương lai của bọn hắn liền biến được mơ hồ không rõ.

Hiện tại, hắn đi rồi, mang theo hành lý của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi chân đất đạp ở thảm lông thượng, tại cửa sổ sát đất trước kéo màn cửa sổ ra một cái khe nhỏ. Bốn giờ sáng sớm lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu thập xong đồ vật rời khỏi.

Bị giết thanh.

Cái kia tràng hí ngay mấy giờ trước.

Vốn là một hồi dọn bãi kịch một vai, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không hề rời đi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói không liên quan, để ca tại. Aen lý kính râm sau vẫn như cũ vẻ mặt mạc phân biệt, hắn nói: Có thể.

Có một quãng thời gian, Min Woo nghĩ tới tự sát.

Cái kia tiểu Thái Dương vậy kim Min Woo, cái kia Nam cảng người người yêu thích đại thiếu gia, cho dù gia tộc bị thua, đi khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm cũng có thể trêu chọc phong lưu khoản nợ nam nhân thật sự dự định kết thúc sinh mệnh của mình —— liền ở cái nào đó không thể bình thường hơn ban đêm.

Đoạn này hí tại Ung Thánh Hựu kịch bản bên trong là không tồn tại. {{ phù hoa thế gia }} phân phát mọi người là thuộc về cá nhân nhân vật kịch bản. Tại lẫn nhau không gặp nhau nơi, khác một vai đang phát sinh cái gì cố sự, tại một người kịch bản không có tiết lộ dưới tình huống, ai đều không thể sát chếch.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một đoạn này cố sự, hắn biết rồi, từ nơi này một cái tình tiết, cái gia đình này luân lý kịch có thể phát động vô số khả năng ...

Hiện tại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không ... Kim Min Woo.

Ánh mắt của hắn như thế sâu thẳm, hắn ngăn kéo ở trong chỗ sâu ẩn dấu một cán thương.

Hắn muốn giết mình ...

Bọn họ là đồng thời ngồi xe về khách sạn.

Tiếp cận 0 giờ, bên ngoài đã nổi lên Tiểu Vũ, hai người phân biệt nhìn qua một bên cửa sổ xe cùng tí tách mưa bụi, im lặng không nói.

Lên lầu lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tay cắm ở trong túi, vừa nãy cái kia tràng hí hắn ăn mặc áo đơn, tại đầu mùa thu vẫn còn có chút man mát. Hắn dưới hí về sau một mực núp ở trong quần áo, cúi đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu không hỏi hắn, càng không có ôm hắn. Hắn chỉ là theo chân bước chân của hắn, cùng ở bên cạnh hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng. Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên trước nắm phiếu phòng khai môn. Vào cửa trong nháy mắt, một nguồn sức mạnh đem hắn đi đến đẩy một cái. Lại quay người đóng cửa lại, đem hắn đặt ở trên ván cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ trả cắm ở trong túi, nhưng hắn mở ra rộng lớn áo bông thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể bao vây tại trong lồng ngực của mình.

"Ca, Min Woo muốn chết."

"Ân ..."

"Thành Vũ biết không "

"Hắn không biết."

"Ca ... Ta hơ khô thẻ tre rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày: "Không phải ngày mai mới "

"Có cái thông cáo, ta nhất định phải sớm đi rồi. Mấy cái đùa ta sớm vỗ ... Ta không cùng ngươi nói."

"..."

"Ngày mai ... Không, hôm nay. Ngươi cũng phải hơ khô thẻ tre rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chui đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai.

0 giờ đã qua. Bọn hắn tức sẽ không bao giờ tiếp tục ngăn cản.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy vô lực vừa thương xót thương. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trời đỉnh, hắn biết mình nhất định phải nói chút gì. Nhưng đến cùng há miệng, một cái âm cũng tuyên bố đi ra.

"Muốn đem ca bao tại trong quần áo mang đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm buồn buồn.

Nháy mắt bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy con mắt toả nhiệt.

Nhiều cực nóng cảm tình, nhiều ngọt ngào lời nói, thời khắc này chảy vào trong tim lại trở nên cay đắng. Hắn có thể kích động đến cùng hắn lên giường, cũng không dám kích động làm lỡ tương lai của bọn hắn.

Không chỉ là vì hắn, càng vì mình.

"Daniel ..."

Rốt cuộc, hắn gọi tên của hắn.

Hắn lại không chịu ngẩng đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm gò má gần sát thời khắc này trả thuộc về hắn nam hài.

Hắn rốt cuộc nguyện ý đem trái tim đào lên cho hắn xem.

"Daniel. Quay phim sinh ra cảm tình không thể...nhất tin. Mặc dù là ta dẫn dắt ngươi nhập hí quá sâu, cho dù ta nói đó là một cái cớ. Nhưng bây giờ chúng ta không có một cái thanh tỉnh.

Ta đã từng thích một người. Quay đầu lại chỉ có ta nhập hí quá sâu, người xuất diễn sau đem ta xa xa bỏ xuống, cuối cùng trả đem ta tính toán không còn gì cả. Ta tại trong một đoạn thời gian thậm chí e ngại diễn kịch, đèn flash cũng có thể để cho ta sản sinh sợ hãi. Ta không một chút nào kiên cường, không một chút nào dũng cảm, ta Ung Thánh Hựu là người nhát gan quỷ.

Nhưng ngươi, Daniel, ngươi dũng cảm, ngươi kiên cường. Bởi vì ngươi bây giờ còn nguyện ý tin tưởng tiếng vỗ tay, vòng hoa, ca ngợi, yêu ... Mà ta không dám đi thử."

"Lưu luyến ngươi năm tháng ôn nhu, xin lỗi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được trước ngực chôn gương mặt thượng chảy qua dòng nước ấm, đầu quả tim của hắn nhọn cũng giống được đâm châm như thế bí ẩn mà đau.

"Tại sao nói xin lỗi, ngươi xin lỗi ai ... Ngươi nói rõ, là ta một mực đổ thừa ngươi ..." Hắn nhẹ nói, hắn muốn ôm khởi Ung Thánh Hựu đầu hôn môi hắn. Nhưng lần này biến thành người đàn ông này không muốn ngẩng đầu lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy hắn. Hắn nghĩ: Cút mẹ mày đi nhập hí, ta là thật sự yêu ngươi.

Nhưng hắn lái xe ... Nguyên lai nội tâm từ lâu thủng trăm ngàn lỗ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau lòng. Hắn biết nói đến phân thượng này, chính mình hẳn là đi buông tay ...

Thế nhưng ...

Không có mở đèn tối tăm trong phòng, chăm chú ôm nhau hai người dựa vào ở trên cửa, ai cũng không muốn chia lìa.

"Thánh Hựu ca ... Ngươi tin tưởng Lý Đạo hội cắt bỏ xuất một bộ vượt qua {{ như ca }} điện ảnh ư "

"Ta nghĩ tin tưởng."

"Cái kia ... Ngươi tin tưởng chúng ta có thể gặp gỡ tại càng lớn trên sân khấu ư "

"..."

"Sang năm ST điện ảnh tiết . Đến lúc đó, chúng ta lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, được không "

Không có đùa trong giỡn ngoài, không có ý loạn tình mê. Không có Lâm Thành vũ cùng kim Min Woo. Chỉ có ... Chúng ta. Đến lúc đó, xin ngươi tin tưởng, ta là thật sự yêu ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết đây là một lần cuối cùng, hắn chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn.

Thời gian tí tách.

Tim đập rầm rầm rầm ầm.

Chôn mao Nhung Nhung đầu lặng lẽ nâng lên, tại nam hài trên cằm rơi xuống một cái hôn.

Là tàn dực Hồ Điệp hôn môi ngày xuân sơ nhụy ...

Cái tín hiệu này là ...

Tốt.


	8. Chapter 8

Đan Ung đến từ Hạ cùng hỏa

Đan Ung đến từ Hạ cùng hỏa

CP: Khương Nghĩa Kiện (Khương Nghĩa Kiện )x Ung Thánh Hựu

Phân cấp:

Cảnh cáo: Thiếu niên giả thiết OOC

Đại khái: Hạ Thiên yên hỏa nam hài

\-------------

Rời xa nơi đóng quân trừng phạt trong nhà gỗ lẽ ra đơn độc hắn một người, nhưng cũng nhiều hơn một cái, ôm đầu gối co rúc ở dưới cửa sổ phương.

"Nghĩa Kiện, ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Hắn ngồi ở nhà gỗ góc, đối với một đầu khác khinh khẽ nói lấy. Nơi đó có một đứa bé khác, so với hắn nhỏ gầy, màu trắng áo trên thuận theo hào quang nhỏ yếu ở trong bóng tối biểu lộ ra chủ nhân tồn tại cảm giác. Đứa bé kia chuyển động, phát ra một ít tiếng xột xoạt thanh âm , nhưng không có bất kỳ trả lời.

"Nơi này rất đen, ta có thể đi qua ah." Hắn vừa nói, một bên đứng lên đi tới, ẩm ướt cọc gỗ sàn nhà phát ra một điểm yếu ớt kêu to. Mười bốn tuổi thiếu niên Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có chút nào sợ tối, cũng không phải là bởi vì được ném vào đóng chặt mà cảm thấy bất an —— hắn cùng với trong doanh địa còn lại nam hài cãi vã ẩu đả, nguyên nhân là hắn đều là phục tùng huấn luyện viên, đều là làm được quá tốt.

Hắn chỉ là, đơn thuần muốn tiếp cận một cái khác nam hài, ở cái này an tĩnh có nguyệt quang ban đêm. Nên có không phải cô độc tuyển hạng thời điểm, tự giác bản năng từ chối một người buổi tối.

Nam hài trên người có nhàn nhạt mùi máu tanh, híp mắt phí sức trộm một tia nguyệt quang mơ hồ thấy rõ trên cánh tay cùng thái dương vết thương."Ngươi bị thương." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, thử tiếp lời —— hắn không quá am hiểu ở đây, thế nhưng chí ít tên kia ngẩng đầu lên liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

Con mắt của hắn lộ ra, trang bị không mở ra nhưng vẫn như cũ mang theo mấy phần bén nhọn ngũ quan, bên trong chứa đựng địch ý cùng cảnh giác trong đêm đen thiêu cháy, để cái này ấu tiểu Nhân Loại nhìn lên có như vậy một hai phần dọa người ý vị. Thiếu niên sửng sốt một chút, thanh trên bả vai quấn lấy một khối nhỏ hàng dệt cởi xuống đưa cho đứa bé kia: "Ngươi bị thương." Hắn lập lại giống nhau như đúc lời nói, chỉ là nhấn mạnh, vụng về đưa tay ra thử thăm dò, biểu hiện thiện ý của mình cùng thân cận.

". . . Cảm tạ." Cái kia cái đầu giật giật, phát ra yếu ớt trầm muộn âm thanh, nhỏ gầy cánh tay tiếp nhận đi chỗ đó cái khăn tay, thân thể hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người nhích lại gần. Hắn lau đi một ít vết thương chung quanh uế vật, đè nén đau đớn hí lên. Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan sát đứa bé này, trên người hắn rất trắng, làm cho này vết thương nhìn lên càng thêm dữ tợn, đồng thời mang theo nằm ở trưởng thành kỳ dinh dưỡng chưa đủ thon gầy, rộng lớn màu trắng dưới áo sơ mi lộ ra xương cốt hình dạng.

"Ngươi có khỏe không" hắn tiếp tục thử thăm dò, di chuyển thân thể của mình cách nam hài càng gần hơn một ít. Đoàn kia bóng người màu trắng run rẩy một cái, không có tránh đi, thế nhưng vẻn vẹn đem chính mình thu co lại nhỏ hơn một ít. Hắn không có được trả lời, thế nhưng chí ít cũng không lại bị chống cự.

"Ngươi tên là gì "

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn dừng một chút, bồi thêm một câu: "Ta mười lăm tuổi."

". . . Ta nhỏ hơn ngươi một tuổi đây này. Cái kia ta gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca lạc" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa tay ra, đầu ngón tay đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, lành lạnh. Hắn để bàn tay đặt lên đi, thân thể cũng từng điểm từng điểm chịu đựng qua đi, thử nghiệm chia sẻ mấy phần nhiệt độ. Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra một tiếng dinh dính giọng mũi, đại khái là ngầm đồng ý ý tứ .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được hắn từ cứng ngắc mà căng thẳng chậm rãi nhũn dần xuống, cuối cùng thậm chí hướng về trong lồng ngực của mình xuyên —— mặc dù nói là mình hình thể lớn hơn một chút, thế nhưng đây không phải là ca ah. Chỉ là hắn không có nói toạc, hai người song song nằm, lần lượt quá chặt chẽ, nghe trong doanh địa ngạc đi mục thanh âm .

"Ca, ngày mai có tập thị, chúng ta cùng đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở cái này đặc biệt đơn độc không gian bên trong đối bên người người không hiểu sinh ra kỳ diệu cảm tình, phát ra một đoạn mời bước sóng, lấy được hồi phục là một cái nhàn nhạt giọng mũi. Các loại sáng sớm đến thời điểm bọn hắn lại sẽ trở về từng người tiểu tổ bên trong, nhiều nhất đang trao đổi sân bãi thời điểm sát vai mà qua một cái, thậm chí ngay cả chào hỏi thời gian đều không có.

Tia sáng quá yếu ớt rồi, bọn hắn ước chừng còn nhớ không chân thực đối phương dáng dấp ra sao. Nhưng là trên người hắn quấn lấy khăn tay của chính mình, hắn dặn dò hắn yếu thay mình bảo quản, hắn còn muốn cầm về.

Hôm sau cùng một buổi tối, hắn đứng ở cửa nhà gỗ, trong tay nắm chặt một ít bình té đánh thuốc cùng mới khăn mặt, sốt sắng mà nuốt nước miếng một cái, cẩn thận từng li từng tí kéo cửa ra ——

Ung Thánh Hựu đang đợi mình.

Hắn đột nhiên liền nở nụ cười, khóe miệng nhếch được thật to lộ ra thật nhiều cái răng, xông lên kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, trong miệng kêu to ca, một điểm không giống bọn hắn mới là lần thứ hai gặp mặt. Hắn đã sớm thăm dò từ hậu sơn lượn quanh đường đi ra ngoài, chỉ là một người chung quy là không có ý nghĩa. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ đi ở phía trước, trên người tỏa ra một điểm kham khổ mùi thuốc, lại không khiến người ta cảm thấy khó nghe. Lưng hắn lúc này ưỡn đến mức thẳng tắp, như cái gì khô ráo cường tráng thực vật thân gỗ bình thường.

Tập thị là sáng sủa, ấm áp, hai người bọn họ hài tử tại dòng người hối hả bên trong lần lượt quá chặt chẽ, mười ngón khấu chặt sợ đi rời ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng cũng coi như thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, cũng đang hắn trong con ngươi trông thấy mình mặt, bọn hắn đều hình dáng giống tinh tinh. Muốn ăn tiêu đường kẹo bánh thời điểm vừa sờ túi mới phát hiện không có mang tiền, Ung Thánh Hựu trả tiền, cầm ấn tên lửa đồ án đường kẹo bánh đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn dù sao vẫn là lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca.

Chỉ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt muốn biết Ung Thánh Hựu trên người cũng sẽ không mang quá nhiều tiền tựa như, dọc theo đường đi ăn đùa nhiều như vậy, đều là từng cái đều tràn đầy phấn khởi mà hướng qua xem một chút, chỉ chỉ chỏ chỏ khoa tay cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói tốt nói nhiều. Nhưng là hắn lại đều là có thể ở thời khắc cuối cùng thời điểm gãi đầu một cái, sưu xuất một cái gì khuyết điểm đến, cuối cùng kết luận là: "Ca, mặt sau còn có càng tốt hơn a, chúng ta đi."

Cũng không ai biết cái này mặt sau là bao lâu bao xa về sau mặt sau rồi, chỉ biết là cuối cùng thanh này một đầu thật dài phố đi đến rồi, ngừng ở yên tĩnh tối tăm phần cuối thời điểm, hai người bọn họ có chỉ có bên người bay múa đom đóm cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay còn lại một khối nhỏ tên lửa đuôi tiêu đường kẹo bánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận rồi cái kia cuối cùng tiêu đường kẹo bánh, đưa tay nhu nhu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc. Bọn hắn lại bắt đầu đi trở về, bước vào cái kia một chuỗi màu da cam đèn đuốc sáng choang tiếng người huyên náo. Lần này bọn hắn đi rất chậm, cứ việc vẫn là dán được gần như vậy, cũng vai không ngờ như thế hô hấp, quần đùi dưới lộ ra trên bắp chân có máu ứ đọng cũng có ô ấn. Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc dừng lại, chỉ vào một cái mặt nạ hoặc là một cái ăn hỏi Nghĩa Kiện, yêu thích cái này ah. Hắn đọc Nghĩa Kiện đọc đến mức rất tiêu chuẩn, tiếp lấy các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một lúc, hai người kề tai nói nhỏ thảo luận một lúc, cuối cùng mới quyết định có muốn hay không mua lại.

Đều là chút hỗn tạp không đáng tiền đồ chơi nhỏ, kim bình đường kẹo, điều khiển thủ, cá bánh ngọt, tiểu vẽ ngựa. Ung Thánh Hựu một cái đều không có yếu, vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiên quyết tiểu vẽ Marseille tiến trong tay hắn.

Cái này nhà gỗ mất đi trừng phạt ý vị, bọn hắn về tới đó lần nữa song song nằm xuống, đầu dựa vào nhau, sợi tóc nhi đại khái giao nhau đến cùng một chỗ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình rất tốt, cũng không phải loại kia nhảy nhót được ngụ ngủ khó an cảm giác. Ung Thánh Hựu so với mình ngủ được nhanh, đang ngủ cuộn tròn lên hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người lần lượt.

Tại một ngày sau khi kết thúc huấn luyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ đi cái này nhà gỗ, cũng không phải mỗi một ngày Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ so với mình mới đến, nhưng là bọn hắn luôn có thể đồng thời chạy trốn. Hắn không có hỏi đến Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương trên người, chỉ là mỗi một ngày đều yên lặng mà dẫn theo rửa sạch sẽ thủ khăn cùng thuốc lại đây.

Bọn hắn sẽ cách người khác rất xa, quá nhiều quá nhiều địa phương chỉ có hai người biết, lại như một tấm hoạt điểm bản đồ, mở ra chú ngữ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu. Hạ Thiên vào lúc này trở nên vĩnh viễn sẽ không kết thúc, sẽ có ánh mặt trời, đom đóm, bàng 6h tối mười lăm phân xuất hiện dạ hành loài chim, cộng đồng chia sẻ một cái thảm lông đầu gối sát bên đầu gối nam hài. Bọn hắn lướt qua suối nước cùng hàng rào, xuyên qua vòng xoay đường cái đi mua một nghìn đồng một bình Nhạc Thiên sữa bò sô-đa. Triều nóng hải phong hun đến mặt người gò má cùng khớp xương đều ửng hồng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, tận lực cẩn thận loại kia, thật giống sợ đụng phải những tự mình đó cẩn thận bôi thuốc lên băng bó kỹ miệng vết thương. Cái kia người ca ca khung xương rất nhỏ, gầy gò đến mức cộm tay, nhưng là mười bốn tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất biết nguyên lai đi ôm ấp là cảm giác như vậy, không phải dĩ vãng mình bị những kia đại nhân ôm cảm giác, cũng không phải là mình gặp ưa thích đại con rối yêu thích không buông tay cảm giác.

Lúc đó là bọn hắn hẹn cẩn thận lần thứ nhất chạy thoát rồi buổi chiều đồng tử quân huấn luyện, đi rồi vùng duyên hải trấn nhỏ phòng trò chơi bên trong. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ưa thích là máy game, ngồi xuống chính là hơn một giờ. Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên kẹp em bé cơ trước lặng yên kẹp em bé, lần lượt ngã xuống lại lần lượt vớt lên, cuối cùng lúc đi trong lồng ngực ôm một đôi tinh CARD so với. Mang cũng mang không đi trở về, đi ngang qua tiểu học cửa ra vào thời điểm đưa cho tan học về nhà tiểu cô nương, gia trưởng cảm thấy băn khoăn cho mua hai bình nước có ga.

Bọn hắn ngồi ở đường cái trên hàng rào, nhìn xem chiều tà một chút rơi vào biển , đỏ cùng lam dung thành một bãi quang. Gió thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ngạch phát thổi lên, lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh giá một hồi, không khỏi có chút nhớ nhung hôn vừa hôn, nhưng là bây giờ dạng đại khái sẽ đem ca doạ chạy, thế là cuối cùng duỗi ra hai tay ôm lấy hắn.

Trại hè kết thúc một ngày kia, vừa vặn là yên hỏa đại hội. Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn nhớ một ngày kia chính mình dẫn theo một cái quả cam đáy ngọn nguồn Tử Dương tiêu khăn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là ăn mặc màu trắng rộng rãi T-shirt. Màn trời bên trong tỏa ra mở xán lạn rực rỡ pháo hoa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng trong tay tiên nữ ca tụng không ngừng trên không trung cắt tới vạch tới, Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác mà nhìn chằm chằm ánh lửa không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

Bỗng nhiên trong nháy mắt yên hỏa ngừng lại, ước chừng là đổi tràng kẽ hở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong tay chính mình Tiểu Yên hoa tiêu diệt một khắc đó nhanh chóng thừa dịp hắc ám tụ hợp tới, nhấc lên Ung Thánh Hựu Lưu Hải, cực nhanh cực nhanh mà hôn một cái.

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ nói, đó là một con bay qua lưới điện cùng cầu vồng Hồ Điệp tại ca trên trán dừng lại một chút mà thôi.

Lại sáng lúc thức dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cũng không nói gì, chỉ là yên lặng mà cầm lấy một mực tiên nữ ca tụng, đến gần Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ ấy nhen nhóm. Đợi ngày mai đến thời điểm, bọn hắn hội trở về từng người thành thị, từng người trong nhà, những bằng hữu kia lại là mình khuôn mặt quen thuộc biết rõ tính cách, thế nhưng hiện tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi cùng một chỗ nhìn xem Hạ Thiên pháo hoa, chưa có nói ra nói từ biệt lời nói.

Hắn thật sự không thể nhìn thấy hắn —— tại rất dài trong một quãng thời gian rất dài, hắn tại lớn lên tăng cao, dung mạo cùng âm thanh đều đang thay đổi, thậm chí danh tự cũng trở thành giáo hội tên. Bọn hắn không có để lại phương thức liên lạc, cũng chưa từng nói qua một câu gặp lại hoặc là ngày mai gặp. Khương Nghĩa Kiện, phải nói là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cũng đã ôm ấp qua rất nhiều người, hôn môi qua mấy lần số.

Mười năm sau

"Quan Lâm, không thể tùy hứng nha, ca trước đây cũng từng tham gia đây này, chúng ta Quan Lâm là nam tử hán không phải sao" một người thanh niên nắm một đứa bé đi vào nơi đóng quân phòng làm việc, ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt bắt đầu điền đánh dấu bề ngoài."Ngài là trại hè huấn luyện viên ư "

"Đúng, ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Hắn trả lời, tiếp nhận tấm kia hoàn thành bảng. Cái kia không tình nguyện hài tử ưỡn nghiêm mặt mặt không hề cảm xúc, trong lồng ngực trả ôm một con hồng nhạt tinh CARD so với. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhún vai một cái, chuẩn bị dẫn hài tử đi nơi đóng quân, lại bị thanh niên gọi lại: "Xin mời dừng một cái, ta muốn xin hỏi một chút. . . Cái này vẽ ngựa là của ngài ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay người lại, suy nghĩ một chút, gọi một tiếng Hữu Trấn, để đệ đệ mình dẫn mới tới tiểu hài đi rồi nơi đóng quân.

Cái kia vẽ ngựa là mình tại trại hè kết thúc ngày thứ hai trở về tìm được —— hắn không biết cho này người ca ca cái kia quả cam đáy ngọn nguồn Tử Dương hoa khăn mặt đối mẹ mình có đặc thù ý nghĩa, lúc đó còn tưởng rằng là tại trong doanh địa làm mất rồi, thế là trả cố ý đi xe trở về, kết quả hắn không tìm được cái kia cái khăn tay, cũng tại trừng phạt trong nhà gỗ tìm tới khối này vẽ ngựa.

Cái kia trên đó viết 8311 43.

"Đúng thế. . . Là của ta một vị bằng hữu cho ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem cái kia dáng dấp không tệ thanh niên gật gật đầu, nở nụ cười. Hắn muốn rời đi, thế nhưng vừa vặn có đồ vật gì rớt xuống, vừa vặn rơi tại chính mình bên chân. Hắn khom lưng nhặt lên, lần lượt sẽ cho thanh niên, cái kia là một khối phai màu làm cũ thủ khăn.

"Rất có đặc sắc."

"Có đúng không cảm tạ, nhưng nó vốn là quả cam đáy ngọn nguồn Tử Dương tiêu, là ta không có giữ gìn kỹ."

Thanh niên trả lời.

END


	9. Chapter 9

Đan Ung iraces ay

Đan Ung iraces ay

CP: Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

Phân cấp: 

Cảnh cáo: Cùng phi thuyền liên động dưa dưa —— đây là ta cuối cùng sóng gợn —— nhận lấy ——

BG: iraces ay(Vioin ver ) (thật vô cùng tốt nghe ách hi vọng mọi người có thể không ngại phiền phức mở ra nghe một cái ...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại thời điểm phát hiện mình đứng ở, tạm thời xem như là quen thuộc trên đường phố —— hắn thật sự cực kỳ lâu chưa từng tới nơi này, thế nhưng đây cũng là chính mình chết đều sẽ nhớ rõ địa phương, PD 101 thu lại ngoài túc xá đường phố. Trên người hắn thậm chí còn ăn mặc chờ một lát lên đài muốn dùng áo sơ mi trắng, trong tay trả cầm nâng hoa, chỉ là vẻn vẹn tại phòng chờ đợi thoáng híp một cái con mắt, mở ra thời điểm nhưng đứng ở này sáng sớm trống rỗng trên đường phố.

Đại khái là đang nằm mơ, lại hoặc là tiến vào cái gì Thời Không trong vết nứt. Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, cất bước hướng về túc xá phương hướng đi, xuyên qua một tầng nhợt nhạt sương mù. Nơi này ngược lại là một điểm biến hóa đều không có, hết thảy đều cùng mình còn tại quay chụp tiết mục thời điểm giống nhau như đúc. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ ở đâu cái ẩn núp hẻm nhỏ phần cuối cất giấu một tờ hòm mèo, nhớ rõ tại góc đường quầy bán đồ lặt vặt mua được lén lút ở buổi tối ngâm đến ăn mì sợi, nhớ rõ run lập cập quấn ở áo bông bên trong đến ăn mặc T-shirt quần đùi phất tay nói đừng.

Hắn xuyên qua kim loại sắc cửa lớn, vòng qua suối phun, tại cửa túc xá chậm rãi đi qua đi lại. Lúc này mình phải hay không tại huyên thuyên ở trong mơ chơi game, phải hay không lén lút bò tới tập kích một cái giường khác thượng cuộn thành một đoàn người, phải hay không mê man cũng phải lộ ra con mắt không nhìn thấy hai viên răng thỏ sáng loáng nụ cười đây này

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa kịp muốn một người khác, hắn đã xuất hiện trước —— hắn không khó lý giải, bởi vì căng thẳng cùng áp lực đều là sẽ ở rạng sáng trộm trộm chạy ra, núp ở dày nặng áo khoác màu đen bên trong, có lẽ trong túi còn có chút phòng ngừa hạ đường huyết bánh bích quy, Lưu Hải mảnh vải dày đặc mà đem lông mày tất cả đều giấu ở.

Hắn không khỏi liền có chút không dám tiến lên, cũng không phải sợ sệt phá hoại cái gì Thời Không thủ tục các loại, chỉ là có chút không hiểu khiếp đảm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần chút, để càng tốt hơn đi đánh giá hắn, cho dù hắn căn bản không dùng như thế cũng có thể rõ ràng trước mắt hắn mỗi một điểm dáng dấp, thậm chí có thể nhớ rõ hắn vào lúc này hay là chịu đựng khoang miệng loét, hay là lỗ tai sắp trưởng hợp vẫn không có bổ sung một hạt đinh tai.

Tên kia xoay người, đối mặt với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bất quá hắn giấu đi đầy đủ tốt không sẽ bị phát hiện. Lúc này hắn, mặt nhíu chặt cùng nhau, không có ai hội cho bọn họ nhiều cẩn thận trang phục, mặc dù như thế chính mình cũng cố gắng đi bày ra tối mặt tốt, dùng tiện nghi nệm hơi vụng về bổ trang, bụi bẩn đến như rơi vào lò than trong mèo hoang, bịa đặt ngàn vạn khó khăn khổ sở. Cho dù tình huống tựa hồ đích thật là như vậy, tràn ngập nguy cơ mà một người tại cầu độc mộc thượng tẩu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn tổng sẽ muốn trở thành là ở kim tiêm người trên.

Hắn có một loại xông lên ôm ấp dục vọng của hắn, thế nhưng hắn sẽ không, đây là một cái khác chuyện hắn nên làm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn một chút trong tay nâng hoa, nhún vai một cái, lần sau gặp mặt ta sẽ tiễn ngươi Hoa Hồng, đại khái. Hắn cực nhanh cực nhanh mà chạy đến cổng địa phương trộm mượn một cây bút, lại cực nhanh cực nhanh mà chạy về chỗ cũ thừa dịp một cái xoay người trống rỗng thanh hoa đặt ở dưới chân hắn —— hắn trả có chút bận tâm chính mình có thể hay không bị phát hiện, thế nhưng tại bó hoa hạ xuống trong nháy mắt đó thân thể bỗng nhiên nhẹ đi.

Tỉnh mộng. Có lẽ cũng không phải mộng, bởi vì bó hoa trong tay của hắn xác thực không thấy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, thắp sáng màn hình điện thoại di động liếc mắt nhìn thời gian ngày khóa bình.

"Thành Vũ, không liên quan. Hoàn toàn mà điên một lần."

Trong không khí có muối biển mùi, Vi Vi phát mặn. Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc giày vải thường cùng vệ y đi trên đường, một cái không vừa xuống đất đá trên đường cục đá, vốn là hôm nay là ngày nghỉ tới, ngồi ở trên tàu điện ngầm hơi chút ngủ gật, tỉnh lại thời điểm mơ mơ màng màng đi theo người chảy xuống xe, nhìn chung quanh lại không là chỗ mình quen thuộc.

Cuối cùng tại nhà ga bản đồ cùng đồng hồ thượng phát hiện đây là 2016 năm Busan. Hắn dụi dụi con mắt, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nói phục chính mình đây là một cái quá độ chân thật mộng, tỉnh lại hết thảy đều hội khôi phục bình thường: Chính mình vẫn cứ nắm chặt quý giá ngày nghỉ ăn cơm tản bộ ngủ ngày thứ hai lại điên cuồng thượng thông cáo tiết mục tại ngũ thần tượng, thời gian là năm 2018 mà không phải 2016 năm.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên người còn có chút tiền lẻ, dứt khoát xem là miễn phí Busan du lịch, đối với đường xe lửa đường đau đầu một hồi lâu cuối cùng quỷ thần xui khiến mua xong rồi đi bóng đảo vé xe. Chân chính sau khi xuống xe rồi lại không biết nên đi nơi nào, dù sao lấy vãng lai thời điểm tổng là có người dẫn không phải sao

Tổng là có người sẽ mang theo chính mình đến xem biển thưởng Anh, tổng là có người hội đi sang một bên mỗi cái hắn sinh hoạt đã học địa phương một bên nói cho hắn cố sự, tổng là có người hội nguyện ý quản gia hướng mình không giữ lại chút nào mở rộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại ven đường mua một chén trà sữa nâng ở trong tay miếng nhỏ miếng nhỏ mà uống, tiếp tục theo người đi đường hướng phía dưới đi. Hắn cảm thấy con đường này thật giống rất dài rất dài tựa như, không một cái phần cuối, nhưng có thoáng có một tí tẹo như thế quen thuộc. Cuối cùng ngừng ở một gian múa thất phía trước thời điểm hắn cuối cùng cũng coi như nhớ tới, đây là người kia trước đây nói với chỗ của mình.

Hắn biết nơi này không cần gõ cửa là có thể đi vào, thế là hắn cũng làm như vậy. Trống rỗng múa trong phòng chỉ có một nam hài đối mặt với tấm gương, chỉ từ pha lê bên trong chiếu vào vừa vặn rơi ở trên người hắn, xem thường trên gương chiếu ra gương mặt. Thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết vậy là ai, cho dù hắn hiện tại tựa hồ còn bị kẹt ở chưa phá vỡ kén bên trong triển khai không ra cánh, nhưng là hắn quá mức quen thuộc hắn, thậm chí những kia không kịp gặp gỡ không thể rõ ràng đụng vào dáng dấp đều tại sự miêu tả của hắn cùng tái hiện bên trong có thể bị miêu tả được rõ rõ ràng ràng.

Hắn đương nhiên sẽ không đi nói cho chính hắn là ai, lại gọi là gì, cũng sẽ không nói cho hắn tương lai ngươi thì như thế nào, nên làm như thế nào, đây là trái với quy tắc. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy đến nơi này gặp được hắn, mà tại đây là khiêu vũ địa phương, , vũ đạo, vậy đại khái cũng coi như là bọn hắn tụ hợp ở chung với nhau bắt đầu, như vậy hiện tại bất quá là sớm hơn chút mà thôi.

Thế là hắn hỏi, hắc, ngươi nghĩ vũ đạo sao.

Hắn và hắn vũ đạo, từ thời gian một cái đầu đến cái kia một đầu, lúc này cũng không cần quản cái gì quy tắc áp lực, dù sao trong xương cuối cùng vẫn là tuổi trẻ sinh mệnh. Bọn hắn thậm chí chưa kịp nói chuyện phiếm, chỉ lo dùng thân thể đi phản xạ lời muốn nói, cách biệt rất xa phong cách chạm va vào nhau ngoại trừ mồ hôi còn có đốm lửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới từ nơi này càng đi về phía trước rất nhiều rất nhiều, bọn hắn năng lực lại một lần nữa vũ đạo rồi, mặc dù là đối xứng, cách mấy cái người, nhưng là qua đi nhìn xem người khác đánh đến cùng nhau biên tập so sánh, lại là không nhịn được cười khúc khích. Bọn hắn cũng đẹp đều suất khí, phân không ra cao thấp, bởi vì bọn họ đều là ngước đầu một mực về phía trước chạy chấp bó đuốc người.

Hắn dừng lại, tùy ý dùng cổ áo lau mồ hôi, hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu cười, mimi trước mắt mặt đốt không thể quen thuộc hơn được nốt ruồi. Tiếng nói của hắn lúc này đã là thoáng khói tiếng nói, nói xong ta đi mua nước ngươi muốn uống gì. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm từ bản thân để xuống đất trà sữa giơ nâng, lộ ra một loạt nát tan răng cười.

Hắn nhìn xem nam hài đi ra múa thất, như như gió chạy ở trên đường cái. Ung Thánh Hựu uống xong trà sữa, mở ra chén bộ, mượn dùng múa thất bút ở bên trong chếch viết xuống hai hàng thơ.

"Ngươi thời khắc tại của ta trong vũ trụ. Mà nếu như ngươi cũng có ngươi Vũ Trụ, ta có thể ở đằng kia trong đó là tốt rồi."

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, hướng về phòng vũ đạo bên ngoài bước ra một bước, ầm, mở mắt ra là năm 2018 Incheon.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ một mực tại chạy nhanh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một mực tại chạy nhanh.

Bọn hắn cuối cùng đều sẽ giao nhau đến đồng thời, cho dù có phần trước tiên cùng sau sai lầm cái kia cũng không có cái gì quan hệ. Bọn hắn từ xa lạ đến quen thuộc, từ bình phàm nhân biến thành đại minh tinh, xuyên qua hoa giấy cùng lụa màu, bay qua Địa Cầu vạn dặm, cộng đồng vô biên sân khấu.

Từng cái tất cả đều là trẻ tuổi dáng dấp, dường như chạy như bay dưới đất đường hầm màu da cam ánh sáng bên trong đoàn tàu, cùng vô hạn tìm tới ngang bằng. Chỉ là vô hạn cuối cùng cũng là quanh co phù hiệu, hết thảy kết thúc lại một mực yếu giả tạo Thanh bắt đầu dáng dấp, tựa hồ như thế còn có thể thiếu vài giọt nước mắt, làm bộ tuế nguyệt còn rất dài.

Hắn nhớ tới cái kia vào mùa hè, cũng giống là như thế này, chờ âm nhạc ca tiếng vang lên, cúi đầu nghe vợt, bất tri bất giác Vi Vi nghiêng đầu, phía bên kia vừa vặn có một người khác cũng đồng dạng đang nhìn mình.

Hắn nhìn thấy người kia sửng sốt một chút, sau đó nở nụ cười, môi mở ra hợp lại nói gì đó, đáng tiếc chu vi ầm ĩ, chỉ có thể nhớ rõ mặt mày khuôn mặt —— thật giống đã qua cực xa, xa được cũng lại tìm không trở về đường, nhưng mà tất cả đều rõ ràng trước mắt, dùng đầu ngón tay liền có thể hạ bút thành văn phác hoạ.

Bọn hắn đi được nói lâu không tính lâu, nói xa không tính xa, lại đều rõ ràng tồn tại, từng có khóc, cũng từng có cười; từng có ngọt, cũng từng có khổ; từng có sóng vai, cũng từng có chia lìa; từng có đau đớn, cũng từng có an ủi; từng có cãi vã, cũng từng có hòa hảo; từng có Băng Hải dưới, cũng từng có trong núi lửa; từng có khắc chế nước mắt, cũng từng có mãnh liệt sóng ngầm, từng có không nói lời gì ôm ấp, cũng từng có duỗi ra lại thu hồi thủ.

Thời gian vừa nhanh lại chậm, chậm là như vậy như vậy trong thời gian ngắn giống như trăm năm đầu bạc sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, quay đầu nhìn lại dĩ nhiên nhớ không nổi mới bắt đầu khi đó hắn nói câu nói kia, nhanh là hay là một toà núi Phú Sĩ bay lên trong lòng sau đó bất cứ lúc nào giữa tuyết trắng mênh mang, cuối cùng đi hướng Reykjavik độc thưởng Cực Quang Mỹ Lệ.

Cuối cùng một ca khúc rốt cuộc lúc kết thúc, hắn mới nghe thấy khi đó người kia câu nói kia hồi âm.

End.


	10. *

Tư Đề Khắc tư chi thạch cùng nước

0

"Ta yêu hắn lại như tham sống mệnh, cùng hắn phản kháng chính là cùng ta trọn một cái đế quốc phản kháng."

1

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được không thuộc về chiến trường thanh âm , quá mức lanh lảnh quá mức có thừa, như thế ưu mỹ châu ngọc chạm vào nhau cùng lụa mỏng vuốt nhẹ không thuộc về huyết bụi gào thét binh nhung địa, mà thuộc về lộng lẫy đường Hoàng cung trong điện trải chạm đất thảm thư thích triều đình.

Hắn lẽ ra không nên vào thời khắc này Phân Thần, nhưng hắn đã tò mò, là người nào Vương Tử người nào công chúa hội xuất hiện ở đây. Đế quốc thiện kiêu Quân Chủ men theo trong gió thanh âm đi xuyên qua đoàn người, giơ tay chém xuống tàn sát tiếp theo đường quân địch, nhưng thủy chung kém một chút đuổi theo.

Cái kia xen lẫn trong tiếng gió vun vút, tiếng la rít gào, binh khí đụng vào nhau bên trong tiếng leng keng, như là chỉ dẫn hắn đi tìm thanh âm chủ nhân. Hắn hay là đang chạy trốn, thuộc về cái này bị thua mục nát đại quốc, không muốn Thanh vì mình tù nhân. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực tế không cần truy đuổi hắn, tự nhiên sẽ có người đem ý muốn trốn chạy tù binh đưa tới pháp trường do chỗ hắn đưa.

Quân Vương rốt cuộc phá tan đoàn người cùng bão cát, đưa tay liền có thể tóm lại người kia —— hắn trở về đầu, rơi đỏ anh thạch dây bạc dưới tóc đen có một đôi lãnh đạm ánh mắt, khuôn mặt được mảnh lụa bao lấy kín. Hắn đang nhìn mình, bình tĩnh lạnh lẽo, dường như hai cúc a nhân bản Minh Hà bên trong được đến nước, hắc sâu mà xa xưa, lâu dài không thuộc về nhân thế gian.

Tại sửng sốt trong nháy mắt đó, hắn quay đầu lại biến mất rồi, chỉ còn dư lại trong tay một mảnh lụa trắng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện phục hồi tinh thần lại, thử nghiệm lần thứ hai đuổi tới, nhưng là chỉ còn dư lại dư âm quanh quẩn. Thẳng đến đi tới chốn không người, chỉ nhìn thấy trong bụi mù thừa dịp vai nam thú nhỏ rời đi cái bóng.

Hắn ngụ ngủ đến cuộc chiến tranh này thắng lợi, đem mảnh này quảng đại cương vực hoàn toàn chinh phục sau kiểm kê tù binh, mới một lần nữa nhìn thấy mảnh này lụa trắng chủ nhân. Người kia dính đầy máu đen cùng bụi bặm, rạng ngời rực rỡ ngân thạch bị che ở ánh sáng, như trước chỉ còn một đôi mắt như trước chiếu đến Hắc Thủy tĩnh mịch. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay kế đó một bầu nước, chuyển động cổ tay đủ số trút xuống đến kẻ tù tội trên người.

Hắn ướt đẫm, vải áo kề sát tại trên người, phác hoạ ra mỗi một tấc cốt nhục đều đặn ngừng, vươn người hẹp thể, mặt mày mũi miệng cuối cùng cũng coi như rõ ràng, mỏng tình nhân môi, tây cốt đông sinh, có phương tây nghệ thuật điêu khắc ác liệt thâm thúy, rồi lại dẫn theo mấy phần Đông Phương ôn hòa cân nhắc nhu hòa, mâu thuẫn mà hỗn tạp lên lại vừa vặn là Thượng Đế khắc Adonis một cái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi dò người hầu tên của hắn. Lại chỉ lấy được lắc đầu trả lời. Hắn ngồi xổm người xuống, kềm ở cằm cưỡng chế cái đầu kia ngẩng lên. Tù binh trong miệng hàm chứa dây thừng, duỗi ra lưỡi thấm ướt ràng buộc, cuối cùng cũng coi như chiếm được tự do hô hấp ngôn ngữ quyền lợi."Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán không sai, đích thật là Đông Dương khách tới một tên.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông tay sau lại cúi đầu xuống đi, nửa khép suy nghĩ đứng im bất động, dày đặc lông mi giống như chết điệp ở lại tại mí mắt thượng, chờ đợi thượng vị giả theo ý an bài.

Đế Vương phần lớn là tùy tâm sở dục: Hắn mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu má trái vẫn ba hạt tinh, không biết là vẽ rồng điểm mắt vẫn là tỳ vết, thành tác phẩm nghệ thuật bên trong đáng giá nhất nghiền ngẫm tranh luận, không khỏi càng phát giác thú vị, thẳng thắn một cái khiêng tại trên vai tựu ly khai rồi, còn sót lại tù chiến tranh tùy ý theo như pháp phạt về dân đều có thể.

Hắn không để ý đây là một tù binh, cũng không gọi là trên người hắn trả xi măng đối với trà trộn —— đối với hắn mà nói, đây là một phần bất ngờ lễ vật, buộc dây thừng cùng sa, trải lạnh nhạt diện mạo, chờ đợi chính mình đi hủy đi ăn vào bụng. Chỉ là đối Quân Vương mà nói, hắn có thể bị băng bó nguỵ trang đến mức càng tốt hơn một chút, gỡ xuống những kia hoen ố kim loại khoáng thạch, dùng kim ngân phỉ thúy, mã não châu thạch thay thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu như một con dịu ngoan mèo, hay là quá kiêu ngạo khinh thường ở để ý tới bốn phía, tùy theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mình khiêng vào trong lều vải, gọi đến người hầu mở ra dây thừng sau lại lần thứ hai rời đi. Hắn biết cái kia cái nam tử trẻ tuổi, từ trong sa mạc bộ lạc quốc gia mà đến, phú dã tâm mà thiện chiến, một đường mở rộng cương vực, đã thành lập nên thuộc về mình hùng vĩ đế quốc. Có người tán thưởng hắn là cái hiền chủ, nhưng cũng có bạo quân nghe đồn.

Hắn híp mắt đánh giá cái kia hai cái nhích lại gần mình người hầu, còn có treo treo trên tường kim bích huy hoàng thêu đầy châu ngọc quần áo, đếm thầm bước số, đúng lúc mặc đến vô tội thuộc hạ sau lưng lấy tay đao đánh ngất hai người. Ung Thánh Hựu vì tự vệ chưa mở miệng phản đối, nhưng không có nghĩa hắn nguyện ý như sủng vật bình thường tùy ý khinh nhờn. Chỉ là mấy ngày lưu vong thực sự khiến hắn không thể tả uể oải cùng đóng, khi đến nhớ rõ trú ngoài doanh trại uốn lượn một dòng sông, mục tiêu hướng về chỗ kia.

Một đường hướng lên trên, tiến vào dày đặc bên trong vùng rừng rậm, đại khái là an toàn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngoại trừ quần áo trên người đạp vào trong nước, vừa vặn đến eo, tầng ngoài nước sông được Thái Dương phơi nắng nóng, mà tầng dưới chót vẫn là lạnh lẽo, ánh mặt trời xuyên qua diệp giữa, ở trên người hắn văn dưới loang lổ vết lốm đốm, dường như Đồ Đằng văn thân, vừa giống như thánh tụng chú văn.

Hắn dùng hai tay nâng lên nước hướng về trên người dội rửa, thủy châu do hầu kết lăn xuống ngưng tại xương quai xanh, tích đủ một vũng mới hướng về ngực hạ xuống, cuối cùng xẹt qua eo bụng trở lại giữa sông. Cái này đâm vào vài ngày quần áo cũng nên giặt sạch, hắn nằm nhoài tại bên bờ, trước đem ngân sức tinh tế rửa sạch, sau đó gỡ xuống hàng dệt bắt đầu xoa rửa.

Trong lúc này men theo gió tới tiếng chân, không thể quen thuộc hơn được, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên hô hoán thuộc về hắn Đông Phương chiểu lộc: "Gulliver's! Gulliver's!" Trong rừng rậm tiếng xột xoạt thanh âm trở nên cấp thiết, từ từ tới gần, cuối cùng dừng ở Gulliver's nhảy ra cái kia trong nháy mắt. Nó ngoan ngoãn mà cúi thấp đầu dùng mũi đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu, tùy theo chủ nhân ôm lấy cái cổ đem chính mình dẫn xuống nước. Trên thực tế nó cũng hơi mệt chút, yêu cầu ở trong nước hảo hảo cọ rửa một phen.

Gulliver's vẫn thuộc về thời niên thiếu, chơi đùa mà run lên da lông quăng chủ nhân một thân nước, thanh niên cũng không yếu thế, hướng về chiểu lộc trên người liên tiếp bắn lên bọt nước.

Lộc minh, tiếng nước, cười âm đan dệt Thanh lưới che đậy một người khác xuất hiện —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ một lần tìm về hai cái thất lạc con mồi. Hắn đuổi bắt con kia lộc, mũi tên bay lượn lấy xuống một đốm da lông, lại làm cho nó đào thoát. Mà cái kia tù binh, vốn hẳn nên ăn mặc đổi mới hoàn toàn tại chính mình dưới trướng chờ đợi mình, cứ việc hiện tại tựa hồ cũng không tệ:

Hắn để trần, thon dài gầy gò mà không suy nhược, dẻo dai hông của chi bởi vì cùng lộc trêu chọc mà vặn vẹo, eo ổ lúc có lúc không mà nổi lên mặt nước, da thịt ước là vì nhiều năm không lộ ra mà hiện ra trắng, tóc đen hơi ướt. Hắn Vi Vi ngửa đầu, lôi ra gò má đến cổ lại đến xương quai xanh đường viền đường nét, hai tay hoàn tại lộc cái cổ trên người, nhắm song lông mi khẽ run, khóe miệng Vi Vi giương lên.

Những kia kim quang không khỏi quá đáng, có vẻ hắn thánh khiết lên, thế nào lại là Artemis đây này.

"Đó là của ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lên phía trước, đứng ở bờ sông, nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà nhìn qua bọn hắn, duỗi ra chủy thủ nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ tại lộc bụng đạo kia bị viên đạn thương qua thiển ngấn thượng, một tay kia cực nhanh mà nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay. Được quấy nhiễu người ánh mắt lạnh đến mức triệt để, môi mỏng cắn được Vi Vi trở nên trắng.

"Gulliver's thuộc về ta, mà ta thuộc về chủ." Hắn không chút nào yếu thế, đúng mực.

2

Nói đến Vi Vi khiến người ta khinh thường, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang về, là dùng đầu kia lộc tính mạng làm uy hiếp. Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời cùng sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong mắt lại khôi phục nhất quán hờ hững. Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết được hắn vẫn là cái giáo đồ, hay là cái truyền giáo sĩ.

"Ngươi không thích ta." Hắn mở miệng, ngữ khí chắc chắn mà võ đoán.

"Ngài là cao cao tại thượng Đế Vương, đại khái có thể nắm giữ càng nhiều dung mạo sắc đẹp người càng tốt hơn." Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức mà lảng tránh Khương Nghĩa Kiện vấn đề, tầm mắt như trước dừng lại khi hắn lộc trên người.

"Ngươi tại chống cự ta."

"Ta không hiểu được, cũng sẽ không tập được làm sao lấy lòng ngài."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được này quanh co nói chuyện làm cho có phần buồn bực, dứt khoát lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu khiêng tại trên vai, bàn tay tại trên cặp mông của hắn không nhẹ không nặng vỗ một cái: "Không cho phép lại nói." Hắn không cho phép có con tin nghi quyết định của hắn, cho dù đó là được quyết định người nói lên dị nghị.

Gulliver's tại chứng kiến dưới dắt tiến vào chuồng ngựa, Ung Thánh Hựu mới không lo lắng. Trở về nơi ở đem người thả xuống, một đường đi chưa được mấy bước đường người không hề nói gì, híp mắt hướng về trên giường trèo, một bộ chuẩn bị ngủ dáng dấp."Không chạy không vùng vẫy" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy thú vị, đưa tay bóp bóp Ung Thánh Hựu mũi.

"Chạy không đi, không chạy nổi, mệt mỏi."

Hắn không mặn không lạt trả lời một câu, chân thực khép lại cặp mắt, không cần lập tức truyền đến lâu dài tiếng hít thở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ cởi xuống cái kia chim bồ câu huyết hồng dây bạc, thừa dịp hắn ngủ say lặng lẽ rời đi.

Đế Vương là bận rộn, hắn bận bịu xem qua đủ loại thư tín cùng quyết sách, bận bịu đem giáo đường gác chuông nổ hủy dỡ bỏ đổi thành pháo đài, bận bịu xếp vào nhân thủ điều chỉnh quân đội, bận bịu sắp đến lễ ăn mừng tìm cách. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đi chủ động tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ biết là cái kia giáo đồ không có chạy trốn, cũng không có cự tuyệt nữa đưa đi áo cơm.

Hắn có mấy lần tại sáng sớm đi ngang qua gian phòng kia, hướng về trong khe cửa liếc đi một mắt, trông thấy một cái quỳ gối cửa sổ trước bóng lưng, bạch y tóc đen, Vi Vi cúi đầu lộ ra đuôi tóc phục tùng sống lưng chưa hơi lồi sau gáy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không đi hiểu rõ này nước lạ tông giáo, lại cảm thấy xuyên qua màn cửa sổ bằng lụa mỏng mà đến bạch quang để thành kính người trở nên xa xôi mà trong suốt.

Giáo đường sụp xuống một ngày kia, hắn cưỡi ngựa ở cửa thành dưới cùng áo bào trắng gia thân thanh niên sát vai mà qua —— hắn lại che ở khuôn mặt, vẻn vẹn lộ ra mặt mày, từng bước từng bước đi tới tường cao, xa xa mà nhìn qua gác chuông tại lửa đạn bên trong biến mất, Thánh Mẫu như bị đánh nát rơi xuống đất. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở lại bước chân ngước nhìn mảnh kia đơn bạc bóng trắng, không nhìn thấy biểu lộ, chỉ có má phải nhanh chóng đến một Tinh Quang.

Trở về thủ đô một ngày kia, hắn đứng ở cửa vào, yên tĩnh chờ đợi giáo đồ nghi thức kết thúc. Đến gần năng lực nghe thấy cái kia trong suốt thanh âm ngâm tụng thánh ca tiếng ca, hắn chỉ có thể nghe hiểu được trong đó đôi câu vài lời, nhưng không trở ngại cho mượn hắn chủ quang hưởng thụ êm tai thánh khiết. Ung Thánh Hựu kết thúc hắn tuần lễ, xoay người nhìn qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Ta không thể ở lại chỗ này, có đúng không "

Hắn nhìn lên có một ít mệt mỏi, nhưng không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời, đã tự giác bắt đầu thu thập hành lý."Ta nghĩ cùng Gulliver's cùng đi." Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc duy nhất một kiện thuộc về mình quần áo, đưa tới quần áo chỉ nhặt được chút màu trắng mang đi. Phải cầu được đã đến cho phép, hắn nghe lời theo sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra ngoài, dắt đi thuộc về mình nai con. Đường về đội ngũ thật dài, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đội ngũ trung ương sóng vai Tề được.

Xuyên qua rừng rậm, thâm nhập sa mạc, đó là thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện đế quốc, nóng bức mà ẩm ướt, phồn hoa mà khổng lồ. Ung Thánh Hựu biết thuộc về mình cái kia dây xích một mực được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thiếp thân mang theo, cũng biết những kia chung quanh tới nghị luận cùng suy đoán tại nói gì đó.

Vậy thì như thế nào Quân Vương vĩnh viễn là không nói lý, sớm muộn ngày nào đó nắp khí quản mệt mỏi, mà đối với hắn mà nói, chẳng qua là ở khác nơi tiếp tục đuổi theo hắn chủ.

Hắn sanh ra ở thực dân dưới sự thống trị, do tu đạo ma ma nuôi nấng lớn lên, sau khi trưởng thành liền rời khỏi Đông Phương, Chu Du ở thế giới các nơi. Ung Thánh Hựu sinh mệnh đến thuộc về chủ, không thuộc về mình, cũng càng không thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

3

Tại ác liệt trong sa mạc viễn đồ bôn ba, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là ngã bệnh. Hắn dĩ vãng biết mình thể nhược, đều là đi vòng qua chút hoàn cảnh khá tốt đường, dù sao cô độc. Cẩn thận cùng tỉnh táo là hắn bất cứ lúc nào duy trì tính chất đặc biệt, cho dù có lúc nào sẽ uốn cong thành thẳng.

Cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ đô rõ ràng chỉ có nửa ngày lộ trình rồi, ngày kế sáng sớm hắn liền hẳn có thể an tâm nghỉ ngơi.

Nhưng hắn ở buổi tối hôm ấy cũng đã ý thức không rõ, mạnh nhiệt độ chước thiêu não thần kinh cùng võng mạc, khô ráo khí hậu làm hắn thủy thổ không phục, tại trong biển lửa được treo cổ mỗi một tấc cốt nhục da thịt, trốn không ra. Ung Thánh Hựu gọi chủ danh tự, lại không chiếm được trả lời, chỉ là đưa tay khi đó chạm được một người khác đầu ngón tay.

Hắn không biết vậy là ai, trong đầu một mảnh Hỗn Độn, chỉ biết là nắm thật chặt, há miệng run rẩy đi tới gần, đi tìm kiếm an toàn cùng che chở. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm thấp hô hoán, mắt cá chân liệm va chạm Đinh Linh, bên ngoài tiếng gió gầm rú, tất cả đều quấy Thanh một đoàn bùn loãng hồ ở bên tai, khiến hắn đau đầu sắp nứt, không ngừng giãy giụa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạn chế Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, hắn phát ra đốt, toàn thân Vi Vi ửng hồng, cứ việc tại giương nanh múa vuốt, tuy nhiên lại bởi vì bệnh không hề cường độ, mềm mại được như đồng điệu tình. Cái kia mấy phần nhiệt độ thật giống hội truyền nhiễm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút nắm chặt cánh tay, hai bộ thân thể nhanh dính vào cùng nhau.

Dục vọng của hắn bị nhen lửa rồi, ngón trỏ dọc theo lưng rãnh dưới đường đi trơn trượt, dò vào trong khe đít. Đó là trúc trắc, chưa khai phá, Ung Thánh Hựu là hoàn toàn, mới tinh, run rẩy tại trong ngực của mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên mà sinh ra xuất một loại khát vọng, khát vọng đi dẫn dắt một cái vô tri mà đè nén cấm dục người, khiến hắn sa đọa hạ thấp đến trong nhục dục đến, giáo huấn hắn, hôn môi hắn, xuyên suốt hắn, gặm nuốt hắn.

Tầng kia màu trắng quần áo sẽ bị thoát đi, mà tầng kia lạnh lùng vô cơ xác ngoài sẽ bị xé nát, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đụng vào thuộc về Nhân Gian tươi sống huyết nhục. Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đốt ngón tay đính vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể, một cái tay khác từ đầu giường ngọn đèn bên cạnh cao hình dáng vật bên trong đào ra một đoàn, tỉ mỉ mà đem toàn thân hắn đồ lần, từ giữa đến bên ngoài, giống như vì Thánh tử tẩy lễ. Hai cái bộc phát khí quan tướng dán vào, óng ánh trước dịch thấm xuất, bộ lông ẩm ướt mà dán xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì lần đầu khai thác không khỏe nâng lên cái mông muốn chạy trốn, lại không ngờ tới phần hông đè ép càng chặt hơn chặt chẽ, cơ hồ là cưỡi ở một căn khác trên dương vật chầm chậm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận thế hướng lên trên đỉnh làm, dạng xòe ô đầu tàn nhẫn mà đâm tại đáy chậu một khối trên thịt mềm, ở phía sau huyệt mở rộng ba ngón cũng bỗng nhiên lao vào trong gai. Nguyên bản làm loạn người ức chế không được phát ra một tiếng nghẹn ngào, cuối cùng cũng coi như an phận mà xụi lơ đi xuống, toả nhiệt thân thể run rẩy ôm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không tự chủ thanh đôi môi đưa lên.

Bọn hắn tại sa mạc trung tâm, cách này đầu bảo vệ Vương Triều Trường Hà không xa, không khí triều nóng mà dính chán, thích hợp như vậy mị loạn Hỗn Độn hôn môi cùng làm tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu được cái kia đồ vật đinh khảm thời điểm, phồng lên đã lâu phía trước bắn ra nhất cổ bạch trọc, dính đầy trước người người bụng. Hắn bản năng cảm thấy sợ hãi, giãy giụa tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng lấy ra từng đạo vết máu, lại chậm rãi đưa tay che tại trên bụng của mình, sợ là được quá lớn thịt căn địt ruột rách bụng nát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiên nhẫn chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu thích ứng —— hắn không nghĩ tới trong cơ thể hắn hội như thế co rút nhanh mà nóng bỏng, càng không có nghĩ tới tổng là có chút lạnh nhạt người hội như mèo hoang bình thường kịch liệt chọc người, cắn trên bờ vai để lại dấu răng, vẫn còn yếu một mực le đầu lưỡi liếm láp. Hắn vốn không phải như thế người có kiên nhẫn, tuy nhiên lại đột nhiên có chờ mong, bắt đầu trở nên ôn nhu.

Đôi tay kia theo như xoa thẳng băng hông của chi, thẳng đến chỗ ấy rốt cuộc bắt đầu có Vi Vi vặn vẹo xu thế, nghĩ đến là rốt cuộc dấy lên một Tinh Hỏa quang. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu chầm chậm lại dùng sức đỉnh làm, dựa vào hành thể hơi cong độ cong dễ dàng tập kích bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể cái kia một điểm. Nguyên bản mềm mại mút vào ruột thịt ngột mà co rút lại, hai đùi chăm chú quàng lấy hông của mình, sinh lý tính nước mắt rơi xuống đến trên bả vai.

Thanh niên vô lực trên dưới xóc nảy, lộ ra yếu đuối hầu kết, trên người rơi đầy dấu hôn. Chưa từng có vui vẻ dường như cây thuốc phiện bình thường khiến hắn sung sướng nghiện, cũng làm cho hắn bởi vì không biết mà sợ hãi. Đế Vương giỏi về chinh tích, ở nơi nào đều bình thường không bỏ qua không biết mỏi mệt, hỏa diễm bình thường thế tới hung hăng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay vịn chặt Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, một cái tay khác nắm hắn, dẫn xuống đi kề sát tại liên kết chỗ, cúi người ở bên tai nức nở: "Thánh Hựu, đây là người nào "

Dường như lường trước bình thường nghe thấy cự tuyệt hầu âm, thậm chí dẫn theo chút khóc nức nở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nóng nảy, trên bàn tay cường độ nặng hơn mấy phần, cùng nóng rực miệng huyệt cùng thịt khí dán được càng gần hơn, tái diễn cùng một vấn đề.

Hắn không phiền chán, vui với đang không ngừng mà thao làm bên trong hỏi dò, đánh tan giáo đồ thần, nhìn xem xử nữ bởi vì chính mình mà run rẩy rơi lệ, cả người ửng hồng, tràn ngập ái dục, lại cắn môi nhẫn nại dáng dấp. Đây là một tràng tình ái, là một hồi đấu sức, là một hồi cuối cùng.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem tinh dịch đủ số rót vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể lúc, cái kia tươi đẹp tuyệt luân đáp án rốt cuộc lẫn vào rên rỉ cùng thở dốc rơi vào trong tai của hắn:

"Ha ... Là, là ta ... Ta cùng Niel ..."

4

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đến nỗi khiến người ta bệnh được quá nặng, trở về Hoàng Đô ngày thứ nhất liền kín đáo đưa cho bác sĩ. Chỉ là chính hắn có phần có tật giật mình, nghe tới Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại tin tức trả do dự cửa vào đến mấy lần mới dám đẩy cửa đi vào.

Lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu trả nửa nằm ở trên giường, hai tay giao chồng lên nhau, nghiêng đầu nhìn qua đầu giường một bó Ma La, môi mỏng mấp máy, ước chừng lại là tại ghi nhớ cái gì cầu khẩn từ. Hắn nhìn lên không bỏ đi bệnh, quần áo có vẻ vắng vẻ, ống tay dưới lộ ra một đoạn cổ tay góc cạnh rõ ràng lại trắng xanh.

Hắn chú ý tới mình đến rồi, xoay đầu lại, mắt Trung Sơn Vũ nổi lên, rồi lại có một ít bất đắc dĩ cùng uể oải.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tay của đặt ở trên bả vai của hắn, cúi đầu dùng chóp mũi cọ mở Lưu Hải, tại trên trán ấn cái kế tiếp hôn, mềm nhẹ thăm dò được vừa đúng. Hắn ngồi ở bên giường, nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, mười ngón khấu chặt: "Ca, xin lỗi, không nên tức giận có được hay không "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, ngón tay cực biên độ nhỏ mà nhúc nhích một chút, nhưng không có tránh ra."Danh xưng này ta cảm thấy không chính xác."

"Nhưng ngươi gọi ta là Niel rồi, ta không thể muốn kêu thế nào thì kêu ư "

"... Ta lần sau sẽ chú ý, là ta vượt qua. Xin lỗi."

"Không tốt."

Hắn đột nhiên sát vào, nhiệt khí một chút một chút thổi tới tai chếch, hài tử như thế dẫn theo mấy phần quấy nhiễu."Mẹ của ta là người phương Đông, cùng ca như thế, rất quen thuộc nhưng là ta xưa nay chưa từng thấy người, chỉ biết là người cho ta lưu lại Khương cái họ này, chỉ có ca mới biết, hoàn chỉnh ta."

"Để ta biết hoàn chỉnh ngươi, để cho ta đem ngươi hoàn chỉnh."

Hắn vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu bụng, bàn tay nóng rực nhiệt độ xuyên qua vải vóc, đầu ngón tay xẹt qua sườn nhọn, dường như gảy dây đàn. Nhưng là hắn rồi lập tức bứt ra trở ra, rút đi cân nhắc mà nụ cười thỏa mãn, như có điều suy nghĩ ghi nhớ lễ ăn mừng ngày cùng săn bắn chuẩn bị, biến trở về cái kia lấy Daniel làm tên Vương.

Hắn lại đã quyết định, muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tại bên người mình đi ra tịch săn bắn cùng lễ ăn mừng —— cái kia không thể nghi ngờ là một loại tuyên cáo, hướng về hắn toàn bộ đế quốc, hướng về hắn hết thảy con dân, hướng về hắn nước bạn nước láng giềng. Quá mức rồi, quá tùy hứng, cái kia không phù hợp làm người chủ xứng đáng thận trọng. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu trên người mình có cái gì khiến hắn làm như vậy, dù thế nào cũng sẽ không phải hắn từng đã học qua trong chuyện xưa nói tới vừa thấy đã yêu thôi

Nhưng hắn muốn còn là đừng hỏi, dù sao mình đã phạm vào tội, không nên lại để cho mình càng ngày đêm sám hối.

Săn bắn hoạt động thuộc về tất cả quốc gia quý tộc cùng thành viên hoàng thất, lướt qua cồn cát, đến trung tâm ốc đảo rừng cây. Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm còn chưa tỉnh lại đã bị kéo đi, mơ mơ màng màng được ném vào trong nước nóng ngâm, nóng khí hun đến hắn càng buồn ngủ, hoàn toàn không biết người hầu làm sao cọ rửa. Cuối cùng cũng coi như thanh lúc tỉnh lại, đã bị đóng gói thỏa đáng phụng tiến hôm nay nhân vật chính trước mặt, một thân đinh đương vang vọng khiến hắn đặc biệt không khỏe.

Hắn muốn mở miệng kháng nghị, thế nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đi tới, đem chính mình cái kia chim bồ câu huyết hồng dây bạc một lần nữa đưa thượng đỉnh đầu thời điểm, lại không biết tại sao đem lời thu về, chỉ lắp ba lắp bắp nói không muốn ló mặt. Quân Chủ ăn mặc màu đen thú phục, thon dài thẳng tắp, tóc vàng Phi Dương hăng hái, không trách vĩnh viễn không bao giờ thiếu chút nghe đồn cùng hâm mộ. Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, tùy ý từ không biết nơi nào kéo xuống một gấm lụa trắng lúc đó ngầm đồng ý, một tiếng huýt sáo gọi hai con tọa kỵ.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Gulliver's rất là kinh hỉ, đang chuẩn bị cưỡi đi lên, lại bị chặn lại cổ tay, có những gì nâng hông của mình truyền đến nhất cổ lực đẩy. Trong nháy mắt đã thừa tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước người, lưng dán ngực, hô hấp tim đập đều rõ ràng, gió ào ào qua được đều thổi không tan bay lên nhiệt độ.

Hắn đầu óc trống rỗng, thậm chí ẩn vào muốn Gulliver's khi nào trở nên như vậy nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói.

Đến bãi săn lúc hắn cảm giác được bốn phía nghị luận cùng đánh giá, đại khái là nam bắt được sủng cố sự quá mức thích nghe ngóng, truyền lưu quảng rồi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dường như chợp mắt Sư Vương giống như không có thời gian để ý, nhiều nhất lạnh lùng quét đi một mắt quyền đương cảnh cáo. Hắn là mạnh mẽ nhất cực kỳ có tư bản Vương, chừng then chốt lên sàn quyền lợi, bước vào bãi săn một khắc đó trận này hoạt động mới có thể bắt đầu.

Những con em quyền quý kia nhóm nhảy tót lên ngựa chạy về phía trước, chỉ có một người dừng lại nguyên chỗ, rút mũi tên giương cung, nước chảy mây trôi làm liền một mạch, mục tiêu lại là nhắm thẳng vào thính phòng, dọa chết đám người.

Con kia phi mũi tên cũng không thương bất luận người nào, đảo loạn một đám người cuối cùng đi tới góc, lướt qua cái gì cuối cùng cùng một mảnh lụa trắng cùng đóng ở trên thân cây. Mọi người dồn dập nhìn phía cái góc kia, là cái gì hấp dẫn Apolllo chi thứ nhất bạc mũi tên

"Đó là của ta con mồi đầu tiên. Hắn thuộc về ta rồi."

Độc thuộc về vị kia Đế Vương trầm thấp khói tiếng nói vang lên, cái kia theo hắn mà đến thanh niên khuôn mặt bại lộ ở trong mắt đám người.

5

"A!" Hắn đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị mà được hôn, trong lầu các chỉ có yếu ớt nguyệt quang, nhưng không cần nghĩ cái kia cũng chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Sư tử con cảm giác được cái gì, gào gừ một tiếng mở mắt ra tỉnh lại, chóp mũi ngửi ngửi phát hiện là mùi vị quen thuộc, lại đi Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực chui ngủ.

Mèo lớn tể nhi là ngày đó săn bắn lúc tiếp trở về, gọi là gọi Eugene. Nói đến mạo hiểm, nước láng giềng quý tộc kéo mẫu thân nó thi thể trở về điểm xuất phát, không chú ý sư tử con theo một đường, quay đầu lại phát hiện lúc đang muốn ném ra chủy thủ, được lao xuống ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu chặn trở lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn vào lúc này từ trong rừng rậm xuất hiện, nhiều hứng thú xem xét một hồi trận này giằng co, cuối cùng mang theo sư tử con sau gáy da lên trên đâm cái in rônêô biểu thị là con mồi của mình rồi, sau đó khi đi ngang qua Ung Thánh Hựu lúc tùy ý nhét vào trong lồng ngực của hắn.

Eugene trợn mắt lên, không chút nào biết chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng đã học được dùng sức nhú Ung Thánh Hựu ngực, lè lưỡi liếm Ung Thánh Hựu cổ.

"Ngươi đều là cùng hắn sống chung một chỗ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang một ít giọng mũi thanh âm rầu rĩ truyền đến, chen lẫn tại ẩm ướt dính hôn bên trong. Ung Thánh Hựu thanh Eugene để ở một bên cái bàn trên nệm êm, tùy theo đối phương đem mình kéo lại đây hôn đến kịch liệt hơn. Lầu các cửa sổ mở ra, dưới lầu tiếng người huyên náo, hắn luôn yêu thích tại đây nhìn xem người lui tới quần ánh đèn chập chờn, hiện nay lại đã quên những người kia chỉ cần vừa ngẩng đầu liền có thể trông thấy mình tại cùng vua của bọn họ môi lưỡi giao xoa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay đóng chặt cửa sổ, triều nóng gió cùng âm thanh đều bị ngăn cách ra. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đẩy một cái liền nằm xuống, tứ chi triển khai, như một đóa được vò nát hoa, thấm xuất thơm ngọt cùng cay đắng hỗn tạp chất lỏng, tùy ý rong ruổi đòi lấy. Hắn đã quen trên người kim ngân trang sức theo giao cấu động tác mà phát ra thanh thúy thanh âm, cũng quen rồi lần lượt ngỗ nghịch chủ đi tầm hoan tác nhạc.

Ung Thánh Hựu lướt qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đưa tay chạm được Eugene mềm mại da lông, vuốt ve hai lần, tại trong lúc thở dốc lè lưỡi lướt qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện vành tai: "Đừng lần thứ hai đánh thức Eugene." Hắn thừa dịp cái kia đinh ở trong cơ thể mình dương vật còn chưa bắt đầu rung động, không đến nỗi một bên ưm vừa nói chuyện, cái kia rất chật vật.

Chỉ là hắn cũng rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ đem này coi là một loại khiêu chiến, lập tức bắt đầu như mưa giông gió bão thao làm, cuối cùng chỉ còn chính mình bởi vì vui vẻ thủy triều mà sinh ra nghẹn ngào. Nhưng là hắn từ trong này tìm tới ngoại trừ tính cao triều bên ngoài tươi đẹp, một loại chưa bao giờ có dục vọng cùng kích động, hay là có thể định nghĩa vì một loại nào đó "Xấu",

Hắn yêu thích như vậy, yêu thích đi khiêu khích đi trêu chọc, yêu thích hôn môi kết thúc lúc trộm tại đối phương môi dưới thượng gặm một cái lại lè lưỡi liếm liếm dấu răng, yêu thích như mèo con như thế dùng đầu ngón tay tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau lưng lấy ra vết tích, yêu thích một bên dùng hư âm thanh nhẹ nhàng hô hoán "Niel" thời điểm kẹp chặt hai mông.

Đây không phải là chủ hài tử nên làm.

Hắn biết được cực kỳ thắm thiết, vẫn nhật phục một Thiên Địa làm tuần lễ, quỳ gối Thánh Mẫu như trước sám hối. Này làm cho hắn càng xác thực mà ý thức được của mình sa đọa, đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước chân đồng thời, chính hắn cũng từ từ tại học bước truy đuổi dục vọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người hấp thu hắn thiếu hụt cây thứ bảy xương sườn.

Hắn không thích tại trước mặt người khác lộ diện, đều là giấu ở khổng lồ cung điện không biết cái nào cái bí mật vị trí, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cũng chỉ có hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết.

Đế Vương nóng rực mà từ nam chí bắc, khiến hắn trở nên tùy hứng mà lười biếng. Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí bắt đầu chẳng muốn đi phân biệt ái cùng dục vọng, nóng bức trong ngày mùa hè uốn tại xâu trong rổ buồn ngủ, cũng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tập hợp khi đến lập tức rời đi, trò đùa dai bình thường khanh khách mà cười, nhưng lại không phát hiện mình trên gương mặt được xoa màu vàng thuốc màu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm không biết mệt, hắn biết được rõ ràng, đó là chỉ thuộc về mình một mặt, chỉ cần người thứ ba xuất hiện, những kia thanh thúy thanh âm đều sẽ biến mất, con mèo kia nhi lại sẽ chỉ lưu lại một chóp đuôi nhi bóng lưng.

Lễ ăn mừng một ngày kia Ung Thánh Hựu như trước che khuôn mặt ra trận, hắn thu không đến những hoàng thân quốc thích đó thần tử Quyền Tướng yêu thích, bởi vì tín ngưỡng của hắn. Hắn biết thế nhân phần lớn là chê trách chính mình đầu độc Quân Chủ đem dị thần đưa vào bên trong cung điện làm lễ, biết mình được không đến yêu thích cùng lý giải.

Nhưng thì lại làm sao Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cổ cái kia chim bồ câu huyết hồng dây bạc, môi mỏng mở ra đóng lại dùng môi ngữ hô hoán Niel.

Hắn ngồi ở trướng sau, trừ đi khăn che mặt, tựa tại Gulliver's trên người, một chút một chút vuốt ve Eugene da lông. Hoàng quân còn muốn chủ trì rất lâu rất lâu, lễ ăn mừng đối với hắn mà nói quá mức khô khan rồi, cho dù hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh sáng vạn trượng được chói mắt, tự tin mà mạnh mẽ, đứng ở bàng Đại đế quốc đỉnh đầu Kim Tự Tháp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là ngủ thiếp đi, như trẻ mới sinh như thế co rúc ở đệm nhung trong, ôm đồng dạng ngủ được ào ào vang lên sư tử con. Gulliver's trung thành nhất, tùy theo chủ nhân coi chính mình là đệm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ chiểu lộc đầu ngỏ ý cảm ơn, thanh Eugene đặt ở Gulliver's trên lưng, vỗ vỗ công lộc lưng. Gulliver's cúi đầu liếm liếm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, bằng phẳng mà chở đi ấu thú rời đi.

Kết thúc hơn nửa ngày bận rộn Vương đem người đem ôm ngang đến trong lồng ngực, cúi đầu tại phát xoáy thượng thu một cái, tiện đà hướng về cung đi ra ngoài điện. Sa mạc ban đêm nhiệt độ chợt giảm xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu tại nửa mê nửa tỉnh bên trong không tự chủ hơi co lại, đi truy tầm cái kia nguồn nhiệt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dọc theo tường thành đi, cuối cùng ngừng ở cái kia Trường Hà một bên.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta yêu ngươi."

Hắn cúi người ở đằng kia người bên tai nói nhỏ, bất kể có hay không nghe thấy, tại đây tư Đề Khắc tư bờ sông.

6

Đi xuyên qua cánh đồng tuyết, bước qua rừng cây, lướt qua ngọn núi, thâm nhập hoang vu sa mạc, tìm kiếm tuyên cổ tàn viên bên trong tồn tại qua một cái bát ngát đế quốc, lắng nghe đời đời kiếp kiếp biết được thần thoại.

Anh minh hoàn mỹ Đế Vương cùng Đông Phương tới dị giáo đồ yêu nhau, lại không lâu sau gặp được đại hạn. Dân chúng oán giận cùng lên, nói là vị kia dị giáo đồ chọc giận Thần Minh, yêu cầu xử tử hắn.

Giáo đồ cự tuyệt Đế Vương che chở, tùy ý thịt cá. Vũ cũng tại hắn đi tới hình bậc thang bậc thang lúc nghiêng tuôn ra mà xuống, nhân dân nhảy cẫng hoan hô, Đế Vương xuyên qua đoàn người chạy vội hướng về giáo đồ.

Nhưng hắn cuối cùng chỉ cùng quay đầu giáo đồ liếc mắt nhìn nhau, nắm lấy một góc lụa trắng, giáo đồ liền vĩnh viễn biến mất rồi, liên đới giáo đồ mang tới đầu kia chiểu lộc đồng thời.

Có người nói hắn về tới Đông Phương, có người nói hắn bị gió cát mang đến La Puda, có người nói hắn do tư Đề Khắc tư sông tiến vào Atlantis.

Đế Vương phái ngàn vạn sứ giả đi hướng Đông Phương tìm kiếm, tại cát Bạo Thiên tự tay viết xuống thơ quăng hướng về ngoài cửa sổ, xây dựng hoa mỹ cung điện sau chìm vào trong nước.

Dễ dạy đồ chưa bao giờ xuất hiện.

Hắn cho dù kết hôn sinh con, lại thương tiếc cả đời, cuối cùng cùng giáo đồ lưu lại bồi bạn chính mình chung thân sư tử đồng nhất qua đời.

Đế Vương lễ tang ngày đó, mọi người nhấc lên lớn nhất lửa trại, vì kính yêu Vương đeo vàng đeo bạc, đưa hắn cùng sư tử thi thể tập trung vào trong lửa. Một khắc đó, kỳ tích xảy ra, mọi người nghe thấy lộc minh cùng Sư Hống đồng thời vang lên, một cái cưỡi lộc mà đến cái bóng đi vào trong lửa, kèm theo thanh thúy tiếng kim loại va chạm.

Không người dám tới gần, cái kia tùng lửa trại một mực đốt đến sáng sớm hôm sau, do một cơn mưa nước tiêu diệt.

Mọi người hơi đi tới, lại tìm không gặp bất kỳ một điểm tro tàn cùng hài cốt, những kia đeo tại trên người đế vương đồ vật cũng biến mất hầu như không còn.

Còn dư lại chỉ có một cái chim bồ câu huyết hồng dây bạc.

1,849 duyệt


	11. Chapter 11

Đảo mắt

Văn / dưới 0 sôi trào

Từ xuân hạ giao tiếp một cước bước đến trời thu, lưu động đi tới phần cuối, đoạn thời gian đó từng làm nhiều nhất sự tình chính là phi hành, từ bán đảo xuyên qua Hải Dương, ngang qua lục địa, vượt qua thành thị cùng mùa, lộ trình xa xôi, trên phi cơ thăng, lao xuống, tình cờ xóc nảy.

Mười một người chiếm cứ cabin một cái khô ráo góc, đụng với khó được nghỉ ngơi, nam hài nhóm lời nói cũng không nhiều, yên tĩnh nhìn ngoài cửa sổ chìm chìm nổi nổi mây\, đường ven biển sau lưng Thái Dương, trên đại dương thưa thớt điểm sáng, tiếp cận Vũ Trụ gần như trong suốt màn trời, hết thảy đều xa xôi mà nhỏ bé, nhưng đổi cái góc độ nghĩ, nhỏ bé làm sao không phải chính mình, thời khắc như vậy, thời gian lại như trước mắt phong cảnh, trong nháy mắt đã bị xa xa quăng ở phía sau đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được cũng không vững vàng, gần nhất hắn đều là ở trong đầu diễn thử một ít cảnh tượng, liên tục nhiều lần tưởng tượng rất nhiều chuyện, tưởng tượng giải tán ngày đó sẽ phát sinh cái gì, sau thì như thế nào, về sau sau đó, bọn hắn những người này lại sẽ đi về nơi nào, loại này giả thiết hoặc là nói luyện tập đã không phải lần đầu tiên. Lựa chọn con đường này sau đó trong lúc dài đến mười năm, một mực cố gắng, đi quen thuộc nhiều loại ly biệt cùng mất đi, lần này đương nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay rơi vào trong lòng bàn tay, không thể ngoại lệ, hắn tự nói với mình.

Sinh hoạt mỗ xưng trình độ thượng là vô số đạo lựa chọn đề, tuyển hạng đương nhiên bất tận ở ABCD, sinh hoạt sẽ cho ngươi rất nhiều mặt hướng về, lựa chọn mặt khác thường thường là mất đi. Sinh tồn trước khi chiến đấu mê hoặc thời điểm càng nhiều, vì xuất đạo trả giá mười năm đã được cho là hắn nắm giữ qua cao quý nhất đồ vật, mất đi mười năm này đến cùng có đáng giá hay không được, hắn từng trải qua như thế tự hỏi qua, sau đó chạy thoát, rốt cuộc nhìn thấy quang sáng lên, loại này nghi hoặc mới dần dần tiêu tan.

Trở thành Luyện Tập Sinh trong mười năm, được đội lên danh hiệu chạy không thoát "Luyện tập" hai chữ này, lại như hắn thân ở vị trí, vai trò nhân vật, hậu nhân sinh liên từ tựa hồ từ rất sớm bắt đầu đã bị phân biệt rõ ràng địa giới định rồi. Lấy mười năm vì tiết điểm, nếu như nói mười năm trước vũ đạo là hắn số lượng không nhiều ham muốn một trong, cái kia về sau mười năm vũ đạo liền trở thành luyện tập, mà luyện tập dần dần biến thành sinh hoạt.

Hắn nghiêng đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay còn đang nắm máy game, trên màn ảnh "Game Over" nhắc nhở vẫn không có ám đi xuống dấu hiệu, cái kia người đã dựa vào chặn ván chưa sơn nghiêng đầu ngủ được đất trời đen kịt, tay dài Trường Cước núp ở cũng không rộng mở trong không gian, mi tâm ôm theo, nhìn qua không quá an ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu liễm mắt vỗ vỗ hắn mềm mại sợi tóc, thanh trong tay hắn máy game nhét vào trong bao, lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên vai thảm lông, người kia nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo tay của hắn, chép miệng ba miệng thay đổi tư thế ngủ thiếp đi, không biết là mộng là tỉnh.

Cúi đầu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện pod còn không quan, máy truyền tin chính đơn khúc tuần hoàn một ca khúc, bài hát này là năm trước Hạ Thiên chính mình cho hắn nghe qua, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tai nghe một đầu khác nhẹ nhàng nhét vào lỗ tai hắn bên trong, hai người nghe cùng bài hát, ấm áp vai khinh khinh đụng vào nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng lỗ tai nghe ca nhạc, dùng một đôi mắt xem chính mình, ánh mắt nhu hòa lại lưu luyến, nóng lên lòng bàn tay đi tới gần, dán đến mức rất gần, dùng làm ôn nhu lực đạo nắm chặt, lẫn nhau trong lúc đó nhìn nhau không nói gì, thẳng đến cuối cùng cũng không có ai buông tay.

Trong nháy mắt năm nay Hạ Thiên cũng sắp nếu không có rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trói lại tay của mình, nắm bắt hai con tai nghe chặn lại tai cốt nhét vào, điều chỉnh một cái âm lượng cùng vị trí, nhắm mắt lại.

Hoảng hốt trong lúc đó nghe được trong tai nghe thả, cũng không có ai chứng kiến, ta cuối cùng là một người, đang luyện tập một người.

Hắn nghĩ, mất đi cũng phải cần luyện tập.

Yêu thích loại này đầu tư kinh doanh so với duy trì khó, đếm ngược sắp đến hai chữ số, đa số thời gian đợi bọn hắn đều là không ngừng không nghỉ, trước một ngày ở một tòa thành thị lao xuống chìm xuống, ngày thứ hai lại tại một cái khác quốc độ tỉnh lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại đang xuất thần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua hắn đứng phương hướng, người chủ trì đang đứng tại phần cuối cue cái kế tiếp thành viên phát biểu, không có ai phát hiện tầm mắt của hắn có bất kỳ chỗ khác nhau nào.

Bắt giữ đài dưới biểu tình của mọi người cùng động tác là Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới nay thói quen, bất tận khuôn mặt quen thuộc, xa lạ, đồng dạng nhảy nhót biểu lộ, bọn hắn đều là tại biểu đạt yêu cùng vui sướng, đều là trước sau như một, nhiệt tình thật giống mãi mãi cũng tiêu hao không xong, Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay đều hưởng thụ thời khắc như vậy, kiên trì yêu thích chuyện này quá trân quý, liền chính hắn còn không thể hứa hẹn sẽ lâu dài yêu một người, cho nên đối với dưới đài hoan hô mới biết một chút đều không nỡ bỏ phụ lòng, một chút đều nên cho cho đáp lại, đối với chuyện này hắn đều là làm hùng hồn.

Không cẩn thận tiến đụng vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tầm mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu có chốc lát ngây người, như không có chuyện gì xảy ra thu hồi nhãn thần thời điểm trong lòng nghĩ tất cả đều là, người này làm sao lúc nào đều nhìn qua vui vẻ như vậy, thật giống không có buồn phiền, vĩnh viễn không buồn không lo, thật làm cho người ước ao, hắn vừa nghĩ tới, nghiêng người hướng phía dưới đài so với nửa tâm biểu lộ mất tập trung lên.

Quỷ hẹp hòi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bĩu môi, càng làm tầm mắt thu hồi đi.

Một lần cuối cùng trở về trước đó có một đoạn không ngắn thời gian trống.

Trung Thu mọi người đều trở về chuyến gia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy cửa ra lúc phòng tiếp khách bên trong làm yên tĩnh, hắn đối với không khí hỏi một tiếng "Có hay không người", "Busan Phác Hữu Trấn tại nhé!" Trộm chạy xuống lấy lẻ thực Phác Hữu Trấn líu ra líu ríu trở về một tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh mẫu thân để cho mình mang tới ăn sáng bỏ vào tủ lạnh, Busan tiểu tử nhìn thấy trong tay hắn một đống giữ tươi hộp, giẫm lấy dép lẹt xẹt lẹt xẹt đi lên lầu, bước chân làm vội vàng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ ngợi Phác Hữu Trấn đoán chừng là đi lấy hộp rồi, lưu một câu muốn ăn cái gì tùy tiện nắm, liền hướng về trong phòng đi.

Lúc rời đi quên thông gió, trong phòng có chút buồn bực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy cửa sổ thủy tinh chạy đến đáy ngọn nguồn, ngoài cửa sổ còn lại một ít Tinh Quang, ảm đạm, nguyệt quang cũng rất tốt, Viên mãn lại sáng sủa, hắn đột nhiên muốn từ bản thân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại một năm trước cũng thấy như vậy qua đêm cảnh, khi đó yếu chụp một câu chuyện cũ bản V, lão ký túc xá gian phòng kia không có cửa sổ, trong tay bọn họ cầm kịch bản chạy đến trên Thiên đài, ai đều không có nhớ rõ nắm áo khoác, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm kịch bản vỗ đầu một cái nói muốn đi xuống lầu nắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo, thuận thế đem người ôm vào trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực như vậy gầy, hắn một cái tay là có thể đem người một mực cuốn lại.

Trong tay kịch bản bị ném tới chỗ nào bọn hắn sau đó đã nhớ không rõ, chỉ nhớ rõ đêm ấy dài đằng đẵng, cảnh đêm rất đẹp, dài dằng dặc ôm ấp thật ấm áp.

Năm nay trời thu tới cũng nhanh một ít, hạ tuần tới nay nhiệt độ một đường đi thấp, nguyệt quang nhìn qua cũng rất mát, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là vào lúc này đợi đi tới bên cạnh hắn, hắn mặc một bộ đơn bạc áo khoác, Dạ Phong từ một bên mãnh liệt mà trút xuống đi vào thổi bay hắn vạt áo, nhìn qua lảo đà lảo đảo, như là trèo non lội suối không xa vạn dặm, mới chạy tới bên cạnh mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên một loại ảo giác.

"Daniel, cũng đã lạnh như vậy rồi."

Rất nhiều chuyện kỳ thực đều ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, cho dù đến nơi này dạng một cái lúc điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là muốn hận bọn hắn giữa hai người hiểu ngầm, cho nên mới phải nhận ra được hắn lui bước liền không đi lên trước nữa áp sát.

Người nào không biết ái tình bản thân liền là một vấn đề khó, huống chi là tại bọn hắn trong cái vòng này, hiện tại bọn hắn còn có đồng tiến đồng xuất cùng một đám huynh đệ làm yểm hộ, nhưng lưu cho thời gian của bọn họ càng ngày càng ít, sau đây, yếu giấu ở quá khó khăn, xưa nay đều là như thế này, hắn không nỡ bỏ nhìn hắn khó xử.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đóng cửa sổ lại, chỉ hiếm mở một đạo khe nhỏ, là, đã trải qua như thế lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường cảm thấy, sinh hoạt rất nhiều lúc đều là một phần chờ mong thêm vào một phần khiếp đảm. Cái này bộ phận chờ mong thúc đẩy dũng cảm, dũng cảm cùng khiếp đảm đối kháng.

Mùa xuân bắt đầu âm nhạc truyền tiết mục C nhiệm vụ, bởi vì lưu động nguyên nhân chậm trễ quá lâu, công ty thông báo đến đã biết một lần trở về thu lại lấy tư cách chưa thả lúc kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng dự bị rất lâu, đã không cảm thấy giật mình, cá nhân tổng là muốn vì đoàn thể nhượng bộ, cho dù luôn có người yếu bởi vì chuyện này minh bất bình, luôn có người muốn đau lòng, hắn cũng không thể ra sức, hắn có thể làm chỉ có động viên những người này, để cho bọn họ chẳng phải khổ sở một ít.

Thời gian càng lâu cảm thụ của hắn càng sâu, trong cái vòng tròn này, bất luận một người bò đến cao bao nhiêu vị trí, vẫn là sẽ bị kiềm chế, vẫn là hội thân bất do kỷ, loại này kiềm chế đến từ chính người hận hắn, còn có một phần phân, đến từ chính yêu người của hắn. Đạo lý kỳ thực ở đâu đều được được thông, bất luận cái nào vòng tròn, đều là càng đi về phía trước, lo lắng càng nhiều, ái tình cũng giống vậy.

Về Seoul chuyến bay lại nghênh đón dài dằng dặc thời gian bay, bọn hắn dừng lại thời gian quá ngắn, sai giờ còn không đổ tới người vừa lại đạp ở Seoul trên đất rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu ở phi cơ thượng hỗn loạn ngủ một giấc, cảm thấy không lắm tỉnh táo, sau khi xuống phi cơ liên hệ rồi trước đó đề cập tới nói muốn quay chụp bằng hữu, bằng hữu là hắn thời đại học học trưởng, vừa bắt đầu rất nhiều nhiếp ảnh phương diện vấn đề chính mình cũng là hướng về hắn thỉnh giáo, bọn hắn hẹn cẩn thận màn đêm thăm thẳm một chút thời gian, tại Hán Giang bên cạnh lượn một vòng.

Trở về ký túc xá Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng tắp hướng về trên giường một chuyến chuẩn bị ngủ bù, còn không tiến vào ngủ cấp độ sâu, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa đi ra âm thanh, ca, ngươi làm sao Ung Thánh Hựu mặc một bộ T, bên ngoài là Hắc Bạch dệt len áo dệt kim hở cổ, mái tóc không thổi, dịu ngoan mà dán ở bên tai, âm thanh có phần xa xôi, liền C dưới chuyện xe, người đại diện ca hẳn là nói qua cho ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy con mắt hơi ngứa chút, giơ tay nhu nhu, càng vò càng thấy được con mắt ê ẩm sưng, có đồ vật gì sắp tràn mi mà ra, hắn yết hầu phát khô, nói chuyện lên có vẻ đặc biệt tối nghĩa.

Ca sự tình.

Ta đều muốn từ người khác nơi đó nghe nói không

Ta không phải ý này, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa thủ dừng một chút, đại khái tổ chức một cái ngôn ngữ, cũng chỉ là. . . Không thế nào trọng yếu sự tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nắm chặt nắm tay để móng tay rơi vào lòng bàn tay, cảm giác đau đớn làm đến hậu tri hậu giác, một lát hắn lái chậm chậm khẩu, ta đưa ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu, kéo cửa lên, đại khái là được đóng cửa âm thanh hù đến, dưới đáy bàn được người đại diện đưa tới mèo con bới ra lồng sắt đột nhiên bắt đầu Miêu Miêu gọi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy lại tinh thần, thanh tiểu gia hỏa ôm ra, hai ba bước đuổi tới Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia nhéo nhéo máy chụp hình trong tay, không quay đầu lại.

Hắn đi ở Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau, con đường kia bọn hắn cùng đi qua rất nhiều lần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là một mắt liền có thể nhìn thấy chỗ rẽ hỏng mất đèn đường, sớm lúc một giờ nó chỉ là tình cờ nhanh chóng lóe lên, không biết một ngày kia, đột nhiên liền dập tắt, cái kia chén đèn đường bên cạnh có một thân cây, dưới cây có một cái bỏ hoang báo chí đình, bốn phía có vẻ hơi tối tăm, hắn như vậy nhìn xem, thật nhiều hồi ức liền từ bốn phương tám hướng tranh nhau chen lấn xông tới.

Một lần cuối cùng cạnh diễn kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo mẫu thân tại Seoul chơi một cái cả ngày, lại lái xe trở về một chuyến Incheon, thấy đã lâu không gặp lão hữu, lần nữa trở về Seoul thời điểm nam hài nhóm vừa vặn chuyển tới mười một người thì ra là ký túc xá, hai người hành lý trả đặt ở góc không mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu liền kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay áo hướng về ngoài cửa đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng sau lưng hắn, cười đến đần độn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là rạng sáng về đích Seoul, có lẽ vậy là hắn một lần cuối cùng ngồi đoàn tàu, ngừng lại thời điểm lung la lung lay, hắn nhìn xem chạy như bay bóng đêm, trong lúc hoảng hốt cảm thấy trong lòng có đồ vật gì tựa hồ yếu phá tan xương sườn cùng lồng ngực lao ra, bắt đầu từ ngày kia hắn đối tương lai có rất nhiều chờ mong, cũng còn đường viền mơ hồ, không rất rõ ràng, hắn chỉ biết mình không thể chờ đợi được nữa muốn gặp một người, bọn hắn mới tách ra không tới 48 giờ, hắn đã bắt đầu tưởng niệm người này.

Hai người một trước một sau đi tới, ánh trăng bên trong cái bóng trùng điệp cùng nhau, cùng trầm mặc rất lâu, ta từ Incheon mang rất nhiều lễ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu nói, đưa cho các thành viên, thế nhưng —— người nói chuyện ngừng lại một chút, làn điệu làm mềm, mang theo một điểm ngọt ngào lấy lòng

—— ngươi có thể cái thứ nhất tuyển.

Đều có chút cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu dưới ánh đèn đường xoay người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn, cảm thấy một trận kỳ dị tâm bình khí hòa, trước đó ngươi nói ưa thích cái kia khoản hương huân, ta còn mua một bộ VR trò chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên cười, một bên đi về phía trước một bước, còn có, ta thích ngươi.

Tính toán đâu ra đấy trước đây một năm nhiều hơn một điểm, xuất hiện tại nhớ lại lại như là đã cách nhiều năm thăm lại chốn cũ, Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ mang theo móc treo, trong tay giơ camera, ban đêm làm yên tĩnh, cửa chớp âm thanh có vẻ mười phân rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới trước đây không lâu ba thành đứng, khi đó hắn cũng tại người này trong tấm hình, hắn như vậy nhìn xem tự mình cõng bóng thời điểm, cũng sẽ cảm thấy cô độc ư

Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng ngừng đi một chút, một lát mới dừng lại, mỉm cười, Daniel, ngươi còn nhớ ư

Ngày đó chuyển tới cũ ký túc xá, ta nói ngươi có thể người chọn đầu tiên lễ vật, ngươi còn nhớ ư ngươi cuối cùng tuyển cái gì Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửng sốt một chút, chần chờ, cái kia khoản hương huân, giống như là cam quýt vị, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là Tiếu Tiếu, như vậy là được rồi, hắn đứng ở đó chén hỏng mất dưới đèn đường, nghiêng về một phía lui đi về phía trước, một bên làm dùng sức mà hướng chính mình phất tay, hắn nói, Niel, đưa ta tới đây là được rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là cười, khóe miệng độ cong làm ôn nhu, đi rồi rất lâu mới xoay người, ở trong bóng tối hướng ngược lại địa phương chạy.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh càng ngày Việt Viễn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới phát giác được có phần lạnh, mèo con tại trong lồng ngực của hắn dò xét đầu nhìn xung quanh, hắn ôm mèo, cảm giác được trong lồng ngực không hiểu đau đớn, cùn cùn mà đau, hắn làm cố gắng thở ra một hơi, dựa vào đèn đường chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống.

Sau đó liền cái bóng cũng không nhìn thấy rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện a xuất một cái bạch khí, sương mù như thế tản đi, đột nhiên trong lòng bốc lên một ít nói chuyện không đâu ý nghĩ, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu lại như hai cái siêu nhân, lẫn nhau đến gần thời điểm siêu năng lực chỉ biết trong chăn cùng trung hoà, biến thành không thể bình thường hơn phàm phu tục tử, chỉ có tách ra, năng lực từng người xưng vương, mới có thể tiếp tục phi hành, cứu vớt thế giới.

Hắn còn nhớ bọn hắn một năm này, đã từng đồng thời tại đại trốn giết bên trong giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, đồng thời xuyên qua rạng sáng dưới đất thiết, đồng thời sống quá dạ đàm hôm khác giao đa nghi, tại màn ảnh dưới ôm ấp, như hình với bóng, đều là lẫn nhau thiên vị, tràn ngập tư tâm, thân mật thời điểm, liền cảm mạo đều phải lẫn nhau truyền nhiễm.

Đều nói tình ý quá trọng thương thân, ôn nhu người càng sâu.

Bọn hắn ai cũng không đề cập quá phận tay, nhưng trong lòng đều cùng rõ như kiếng, biết lẫn nhau là buôn bán không xả thân nghĩa tại, lui về bằng hữu quan hệ, có một số việc liền dừng bước tại nơi này rồi.

Dừng bước tại này có ý tứ là, ai cũng không thể đi lên trước nữa nhiều đi từng bước.

Đợi được thường đi ngang qua tiện lợi điếm đã mua được năm tiếp theo lịch ngày bản, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới một năm này thật không có còn lại cái gì. 2019 năm thật sự sắp tới.

Gần nhất thời gian của hắn toàn bộ hao tổn tại Luyện Tập Thất bên trong, trước đây không lâu hắn chủ động kéo rơi xuống một phần biên múa, thường thường đều là luyện đến cả bộ quần áo đều ướt đẫm, lại luyện đến vải vóc về làm, có hai ngày Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì phát ngôn sự tình chạy mấy trận ký bán không thấy bóng người, trở về ký túc xá mới bị đội trưởng kéo nói để cho mình chú ý một chút Thánh Hựu, đừng còn không trở về trước tiên thanh thân thể mình luyện vỡ rồi.

Đêm đã khuya rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơn...dặm tìm tìm, không phát hiện cái kia bóng người quen thuộc, đem hành lý tùy tiện vừa để xuống, cầm lấy chìa khoá hướng về nhà để xe dưới hầm đi, sớm ít ngày thời gian có có dư, hắn lấy sạch thanh hộ chiếu thi đi ra, khi đó nghĩ mỗi lần đều là hắn tải chính mình, chung quy phải làm một lần Ung Thánh Hựu tài xế, nhưng là đến nay không tìm được cơ hội, hắn thở dài, đại khái, không có cơ hội.

Buổi trưa một đám người như thường lệ điểm giao hàng, Pizza gà rán, còn có một chút đồ ngọt cùng cacbon-axit, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đôi đũa chọc chọc trong hộp giấy gà rán, không có gì khẩu vị, mới vừa muốn đứng dậy lại cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa, nhanh chóng chống đất đóng một chút con mắt, Bùi Trân Ánh vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn hỏi vẫn khỏe chứ, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên một bên bánh gatô, múc một muỗng nhét vào trong miệng, có chút hạ đường huyết, không lo lắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bắt góc áo xoa xoa mồ hôi trán, đến chạng vạng tối thời điểm mấy cái biên múa lão sư đều lục tục trở về, Kim Tại Hoán lưu lại cùng hắn lại luyện mấy lần cảm thấy khổ tay bộ phận, trước khi đi đẩy người muốn gọi hắn đồng thời trở lại, ca, ngươi sắc mặt không tốt lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, cười một cái nói, không có chuyện gì, chính là nhìn qua khí sắc không tốt, có thể là bởi vì tháo trang, ngươi nói, bình thường đuổi thông cáo đều là toàn bộ mặc lên, một ngày trên mặt không đồ ít đồ, thật là có chút không nhận ra.

Được rồi, Ung Đại Vệ, pho tượng kia làm sao sẽ nói chuyện, Kim Tại Hoán cùng hắn ở chung lâu, biết này ca tính cách, không nhiều thêm khuyên, lại nói vài câu, Quan Lâm ôn sữa bò tại sữa trong nồi, trở lại nhớ rõ hâm nóng uống nữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, quay lưng đi, ở trong gương đối với Kim Tại Hoán phất tay một cái.

Các loại tiếng bước chân nghe không được, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đỡ lạnh lẽo mặt kính chậm rãi tuột xuống, trong dạ dày trở mình quấy vặn cùng nhau, thái dương tất cả đều là tinh tế dày đặc mồ hôi lạnh, hắn trong ngày thường ăn được so người bình thường yếu ngọt thượng rất nhiều, đồ uống muốn uống toàn bộ đường kẹo, hàn thực bên trong cũng yêu chuộng dấm đường thịt một loại, Chocolate cũng là, trước đây Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn nói hắn ăn được quá ngọt trung niên sau phải chú ý bệnh tiểu đường, hôm nay bánh gatô kỳ thực không tính rất ngọt, không ngờ như thế trước đó miễn cưỡng ăn đi vào món chính, vẫn là chán được không xong.

Hắn trước đây không biết, nguyên lai mất đi một người, không chỉ có hội tiêu hao hảo tâm tình, còn có thể suy yếu sức miễn dịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu ấn lại dạ dày nằm xuống đi, giơ tay nhu nhu, cắn răng nhịn một hồi lâu mới phát giác được khá hơn một chút, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến trong gương mặt của mình, không dùng tới trang hoàng một mảnh trắng bệch, trên trán mồ hôi lạnh liên tục nhô ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới bình thường ăn dạ dày thuốc đều đặt ở sổ ghi chép bên cạnh trữ vật trong hộp, trong bao phòng cái kia nghiêm ngày hôm trước vừa vặn ăn xong, không thể làm gì khác hơn là rút ra khăn tay xoa xoa mồ hôi trên trán, hắn giật giật khóe miệng, cảm thấy cái này chính mình có chút xa lạ, còn có chút chật vật.

Hắn tiến công ty chủ công chính là hành động, muốn trở thành một tên đúng quy cách diễn viên, chuyện thứ nhất đúng là hiểu rõ mặt của mình, vòng tròn đưa cái này gọi là "Biểu lộ quản lý", còn có "Biểu lộ Perforance", như mỗi cái biểu diễn hệ học sinh như thế, mới đầu hoa rất nhiều thời gian soi gương, tìm chính mình đẹp mắt nhất góc độ, biểu lộ, chậm rãi quen thuộc Thanh tự nhiên, biết mình biểu cảm gì đẹp mắt nhất, cười thời điểm con mắt cùng khóe miệng cong thành cái gì độ cong tối gãi lòng của người ta.

Hắn đối với trong gương chính mình tỉ mỉ một hồi, không biết tại sao đột nhiên có chút muốn cười, liên quan với cười việc, Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay đều rõ ràng trong lòng, mặt mày ẩn tình người trời sinh chiếm tiện nghi, nheo mắt lại cong lên khóe miệng liền có vẻ đặc biệt ngọt ngào, chính hắn là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là, nói đến kỳ thực không có cách nào không tiếc nuối, trên người bọn hắn nắm giữ quá nhiều tương tự cùng hiểu ngầm, bọn hắn lẫn nhau hiểu rõ nhất lẫn nhau, năng lực hiểu được thế nào mới giỏi nhất đẩy ra lẫn nhau.

Cảm giác được trong dạ dày quấy nhiễu không lợi hại như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ tấm gương chậm rãi đứng lên, hắn liễm lông mi lại lau mồ hôi, ngước mắt ở trong gương nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, xán lạn mà ngọt ngào ý cười từ trên mặt tuyết tan giống như đánh tan.

Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như chưa từng thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện có vẻ tức giận, người này, am hiểu sâu ôn nhu đổi ôn nhu đạo lý, cho dù là được quên cũng rất ít làm ra mặt trái phản ứng, tình cờ lấy chính mình quan tâm giả vờ tức giận dáng dấp sẽ chỉ làm người cảm thấy đáng yêu lại vô hại.

Hiện tại trợn mắt nhìn, khóe mắt đỏ lên biểu lộ đối Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói quả thực xa lạ, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong gương nhìn xem hắn lông mày vặn cùng nhau, từng bước một hướng về chính mình đi tới, cảm giác ngột ngạt mười phần, hắn mới phát hiện, nguyên lai Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thay mặt tình nhìn người dáng dấp mang theo nhất cổ ngoan ý, tràn ngập lực uy hiếp.

Đến gần một chút, mới phát hiện hắn lồng ngực phập phồng độ cong làm dùng sức, gắt gao nắm chặt quả đấm đều đang phát run, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ nắm đấm vung ra đi, lại đột nhiên ở phía trên dừng lại, nhanh cắn chặt hàm răng, làm cố gắng nhẫn nại lấy không hướng trên thủy tinh nện, hít một hơi thật sâu, nhìn chằm chằm người nhìn rất lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người này, ánh mắt bởi vì bị bệnh quan hệ có vẻ mềm mại lại yếu đuối, còn có một chút vi diệu kinh hãi, đại khái là bởi vì không thích ứng hắn bộ dáng này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại lại mở ra, sâu sắc thở dài, buông tay ra, như quá khứ rất nhiều lần như thế, chậm rãi tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống bên người.

Thời gian rất lâu không có người nói chuyện.

Không biết quá rồi bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nói, từng chữ từng câu có phần vất vả, lại rất rõ ràng: "Ta gần nhất tổng đang suy nghĩ chuyện sau này, kỳ thực cũng không còn lại rất lâu, đợi được một ngày kia thật sự tản đi, mười một người tụ lên có bao nhiêu khó, ngươi đều không có cách nào tưởng tượng, có lẽ tương lai một ngày nào đó, đã từng không có gì giấu nhau người lại có thể biết không lời nói giảng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe hắn nói như vậy thời điểm cúi đầu, hơi hơi nghiêng đi ánh mắt phát hiện tay của người này chính ấn lại dạ dày lén lút vò, tiếng nói của hắn có chút run rẩy, suýt nữa không khống chế được muốn ôm ấp cái này cậy mạnh đồ đần: "Ngươi rõ ràng đều biết, ngươi biết rõ ta liền mảy may đều không nỡ bỏ buộc ngươi, ngươi không cần chính mình ép mình có được hay không coi như ta cầu ngươi."

Dài bằng bàn tay thời gian đè lại khối này vải vóc, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay xảy ra chút mồ hôi, con mắt cũng giống như có chút ướt át, hắn tổng là không có cách nào chăm sóc cái này không thế nào nghe lời khí quan, từ nhỏ chính là như vậy, thật giống từ hắn có ký ức bắt đầu mẫu thân cũng rất quan tâm của mình ẩm thực, ngày qua ngày, hắn luôn cảm giác mình tâm tư rồi cùng hắn dạ dày như thế, rất dễ dàng bị thương, cũng rất khó khỏi hợp.

Xuất đạo sau mẫu thân không có cách nào thời khắc nhìn chằm chằm, bởi vì chuyện này không ít xin nhờ qua hắn bạn cùng phòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người này không thế nào biết làm cơm, đói bụng liền mì đuổi, thế nhưng sâm canh gà cùng cháo nhỏ lại luộc rất khá, mỗi lần bởi vì hành trình ngày đêm điên đảo thỉnh thoảng đau dạ dày, tổng là người này cảm giác cũng không ngủ, mơ mơ màng màng giúp mình nấu cháo, Ung Thánh Hựu lén lút đến xem gò má của hắn, đột nhiên cảm thấy trong dạ dày trống rỗng, tâm cũng giống vậy, khoảng không được có phần cùn đau nhức.

Hắn một mực không có cách nào nói rõ ràng quá đáng ỷ lại một người đến cùng là chuyện tốt hay chuyện xấu, trước đây hắn không thể nào biết được, hiện tại thật giống có thể tìm tòi đến một ít gì đó, đại khái là mất đi người này đồng thời cùng nhau mất đi sức đề kháng, quản không hảo tâm cũng quản không tốt dạ dày, nghĩ đến không chỉ có đau lòng, dạ dày cũng sẽ đau. Đều nói một loại dược dụng lâu, thân thể sẽ sản sinh kháng dược tính, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không giống nhau, càng lâu càng ỷ lại, càng ỷ lại càng không buông ra, hắn nghĩ, đây không phải một cái tốt dấu hiệu.

Ta xem qua ngươi ngày đó chưa thả bày đi ra ngoài ảnh chụp rồi, còn có nghỉ ngơi ngươi và người nhà cùng đi Kinh Đô, trở về cùng Hữu Trấn, Mẫn Hiền ca cùng đi ăn cơm, bên cạnh ngươi nhiều người như vậy, làm sao cũng không biết tránh một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là cúi đầu, âm thanh buồn buồn, mỗi lần đều là như thế này, khẳng khái của ngươi xưa nay không phải ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rất muốn sờ mò đầu của hắn, muốn nói cho hắn không phải, không phải như vậy. Chúng ta yêu nhau thời điểm làm dũng cảm, làm cố gắng, hiện tại cũng coi như là đã gặp nhau thì cũng có lúc chia tay, ta vẫn còn cần ngươi, về sau vẫn là làm bằng hữu không được sao hắn nỗ lực thuyết phục Khương Nghĩa Kiện, càng muốn nói hơn phục chính mình, nhưng hắn trên miệng nói như vậy, trong lòng lại đang không ngừng lắc đầu.

Lại an tĩnh lại.

Lâu đến Ung Thánh Hựu đều có chút hỗn loạn, dạ dày đã chẳng phải đau, phản ứng lại mới phát giác được có chút lạnh.

Không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, ta không làm được, ta thấy ngươi vẫn là hiểu ý mềm, nhìn thấy ngươi đã nghĩ ôm ấp ngươi, ta không muốn làm bằng hữu của ngươi.

Daniel, ngươi chỉ là cần thời gian, ngươi sẽ rõ, có lẽ tương lai chúng ta muốn gặp mặt tâm có cỡ nào bức thiết, nói muốn thấy một mặt cũng không nhất định có thể chạy tới lẫn nhau bên người, vội vã gặp mặt một lần liền lẫn nhau đến cùng nơi nào xa lạ cũng không kịp cảm khái, phân biệt một ngày nào đó sẽ trở nên tập mãi thành quen, ta biết này đối với ngươi mà nói rất khó, ở cùng nhau thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều đối một năm qua nói quá xa vời, có thể sau ngươi tổng sẽ rõ

—— có một số việc không phải chúng ta cố gắng liền có thể viên mãn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi cảm thấy đầu quả tim cay cay, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy lúc rời đi nhẹ nhàng ôm hắn, chuẩn bị thu tay về thời điểm lại bị tóm lấy cổ tay lôi kéo. Cả người hắn rơi xuống, rơi vào một cái ấm áp ôm ấp.

Ta không muốn, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta mãi mãi cũng sẽ không hiểu. Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm .

Tháng ngày từ hai chữ số biến thành hàng đơn vị đếm ngược tốc độ so với ba con số đi tới hai chữ số phải nhanh rất nhiều.

Những này Thiên Đại gia trong lòng đều có linh cảm, bất kể là nói chuyện tốt tục ước vẫn là tất cả về các gia đều có ý quý trọng khoảng thời gian này, một năm này sớm chiều ở chung, hưởng thụ ánh mắt cùng hoan hô, sung sướng đến hầu như quên mất thời gian, thẳng đến cuối cùng mới cảm nhận được thời gian rốt cuộc đuổi theo, lẫn nhau trong lúc đó liếc mắt nhìn tựu ít đi một mắt.

Liên quan với hiệp ước sự tình công ty tuần trước rơi xuống tối hậu thư, trong vòng một tuần lễ trước trước sau sau nói chuyện không dưới ba lần, cuối cùng vẫn là không đạt thành nhất trí, không phải chưa nghĩ tới lưu lại, cũng tốt nhiều lần suýt chút nữa bị thuyết phục, bọn hắn cái vòng này đơn đả độc đấu khó rõ ràng, cho dù như vậy ——

Hắn nhớ tới quyển kia đều là đặt ở bên gối đầu kịch bản

—— hắn vẫn là muốn thử một lần.

Ngày đó cuối cùng vẫn là sống chết mặc bay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy nhiên tại sự kiện kia thượng cùng hắn đứng ở phía đối lập, nhưng vẫn là cho hắn chỗ trống cùng không gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là hội nửa đêm bò lên cho hắn nấu cháo, vẫn là sẽ ở trên sân khấu lén lút quan sát tình trạng của hắn phải chăng bình thường, thế nhưng nhiều thêm, vượt qua giới hạn sự tình, cũng là chỉ đến thế mà thôi rồi.

Bọn hắn những người này trong cái vòng tròn này chìm chìm nổi nổi, rất nhiều chuyện đều thân bất do kỷ, bừa bãi làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thành thói quen, trẻ lại, lại thân thể khỏe mạnh đều tránh không được hạ xuống bệnh nghề nghiệp, càng không cần phải nói Ung Thánh Hựu rồi.

Làm minh tinh trả luôn ba ngày hai ngày yếu điều dưỡng thân thể, này minh tinh tám thành phải không dùng cầm cố, cho nên thủy thổ không phục thời điểm không có biện pháp khác, cũng chỉ có thể luộc, trước đây Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở thời điểm căn dặn cùng chiếu cố đều không rõ chi tiết, dị quốc diễn xuất tháng ngày mua được hàn thực tỷ lệ không tổng rất lớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người đều là phòng mấy bao nuôi dạ dày ngũ cốc thuốc pha nước uống, sớm thời điểm những thứ đồ này Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là chính mình mang tại hành lý bên trong, sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đồ đạc của mình đều đặt ở cùng một chỗ, hai người dần dần thanh đối phương quen thuộc đều dung nhập vào lẫn nhau trong cuộc sống.

Có một quãng thời gian không có sớm như vậy thu lại tiết mục, buổi sáng xuất phát được hơi trễ, trang đều là trên xe hóa, điểm tâm không có thời gian ăn, cho tới trưa phải dựa vào trên đường ăn hai cái lạnh mất sandwich cùng sữa bò đẩy, rơi xuống hành trình lại không ngừng không nghỉ hướng về sân bay đuổi, không nghĩ tới đã đến sân bay đột nhiên Bạo Vũ mưa tầm tã, bên ngoài mưa sa gió giật, chuyến bay lùi lại phát thanh nhiều lần truyền bá mấy lần, cuối cùng biến thành thủ tiêu, lớn như vậy sân bay không có ai tâm tình tốt, bên cạnh mấy người bởi vì ngưng lại sự tình xảy ra tranh chấp, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được đầu choáng váng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là ngồi trên xe trở về ký túc xá.

Lúc ở phi trường còn có thể đi có thể chạy, vừa về tới ký túc xá cả người cũng giống như tưới chì, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được trên mặt nhiệt độ một mực tại bay lên, cả người co ro ổ ở trên giường, quần áo được nước mưa dội đến, hắn còn dự định tắm rửa, nhưng là mới vừa nằm xuống không bao lâu, cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền sa vào đến vô ý thức trong bóng tối đi.

Hắn đoán mình là tại bị sốt, cả người hấp hơi miệng đắng lưỡi khô, toàn thân tất cả cút bị phỏng, con mắt cũng không mở ra được, hốt hoảng trong lúc đó cảm nhận được có người nhẹ nhàng nâng của mình sau gáy, kiên nhẫn lau khô hắn cái trán sau gáy mồ hôi, chỉ chốc lát sau lại nhét vào tới một cái mềm mại gối, làm xong những chuyện này sau lại dịch dịch hắn góc chăn, cái trán có lạnh lẽo thư thích nhiệt độ, không biết quá rồi bao lâu, tất cả lại trở về yên tĩnh.

Cứ việc ngủ một giấc này được không tính an ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm vẫn cảm thấy cả người dễ dàng rất nhiều, hắn dùng tay lưng dò ra cái trán, đốt đã lùi được gần như, cả ngày không ăn đồ vật gì, vào lúc này mềm nhũn cùng cảm giác đói bụng lập tức xông tới, đại khái là trong lòng một mực nhớ kỹ nguyên nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất ngờ nông cạn, chú ý tới giường trên động tĩnh, vuốt mắt nửa mê nửa tỉnh liền lên hướng về nhà bếp đi, mộng du tựa như.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào gối ngồi một hồi, không bao lâu Khương Nghĩa Kiện bưng vào một bát cháo, cháo đại khái là hắn tối hôm qua luộc, vì để cho hắn tỉnh lại là có thể uống được nóng hầm hập đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tích tắc cảm thấy mũi đau xót.

Người này ngủ được mái tóc loạn vểnh lên, con mắt cũng híp trợn không quá mở, vẫn là làm kiên nhẫn ngồi ở giường một đầu khác nhìn mình từng miếng từng miếng thanh cháo uống xong, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thụ trong lòng cùng trong dạ dày nhăn nheo Chính Nhất điểm một chút được ấm áp ủi bình, trở nên làm ủi thiếp, làm thư thích, làm an toàn.

Hắn uống đến rất chậm, rất lâu mới buông xuống cái muôi, nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc: "Ta cự tuyệt, hiệp ước."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không phản ứng lại, ánh mắt mềm mềm mại mại, thật là ngu, "Ta người này làm ích kỷ, ta nói muốn diễn trò liền muốn diễn trò, cho nên, ta không thể ở lại bên cạnh ngươi rồi."

"Ta sẽ chờ ngươi."

"Nếu như ngươi không thể tới tìm ta, ta liền đi bên cạnh ngươi."

"Ngươi như thế mơ hồ, đều là quên sự tình, dạ dày trả kém như vậy, ta sẽ lo lắng."

"Ta cũng không có muốn để cho mình tại ngươi nơi này trở nên trọng yếu bao nhiêu, ta chỉ là quen thuộc chiếu cố ngươi."

"Ngươi đã nói không có ai cách ai liền không vượt qua nổi, tháng ngày như thường qua, Thái Dương như thường vận chuyển, nhưng là ta không yên lòng ngươi, nếu như có thể sung sướng một điểm, tại sao phải khổ sở đây này."

"Tối hôm qua ngươi nhíu mày thật tốt nhanh, ngươi có phải hay không không nỡ bỏ ta nha ta nghe đến ngươi gọi tên của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu từ từ nói, nói liên miên cằn nhằn mà ghi nhớ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú trước mắt trả bốc hơi nóng cháo, chẳng hề nói một câu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, mới phát hiện người này chính nhào tốc nhào tốc mà rơi nước mắt, một điểm âm thanh cũng không xuất, tùy ý to như hạt đậu nước mắt nhểu giọt cạch rơi xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc nở nụ cười, ôn nhu đưa tay, nâng lên cằm của hắn, đến gần hôn những kia nước mắt, từ mí mắt đến khóe môi, nhẹ nhàng ấn đến ướt át cánh môi thượng, nụ hôn này chầm chậm lại lưu luyến, cẩn thận mà đụng vào, răng môi quấn quýt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện góc áo, nhìn xem hắn, mắt Thần Tinh sáng, thật sâu thở dài, "Ta nhận. . ."

"Ta nhận."

"Ta không thể mất đi ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cả người hắn vòng tại trong ngực, nắm chặt cánh tay: "Sẽ không hối hận."

"Không hối hận."

"Bởi vì ta làm ích kỷ, cho nên ta thay đổi chủ ý, ta không muốn bỏ qua ngươi rồi, về sau ngươi đều trốn không thoát rồi, cẩn thận một chút nha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi về sau đều bị ích kỷ quỷ quấn lấy rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười ra tiếng, hôn một cái trán của hắn.

"Đồ ngốc."

Đồ ngốc, cám ơn ngươi vì ta ích kỷ một lần.

End.


	12. Chapter 12

Đầu tiên cảm tạ các ngươi kiên trì đọc xong bản này văn, kỳ thực ta bản thân mình cũng không có cái gì kiên trì xem trường thiên, phía sau trảo trùng thời điểm thậm chí đều không hoàn chỉnh xem qua (sau đó liền bị tóm lấy rồi, một mực tại muốn làm gì viết vừa thối lại dài, có thể kiên trì xem xong đồng thời có thể tóm lại thời gian trục, thật sự làm cảm tạ.

Sau đó lúc đó điện ảnh cái này nội dung chính thật sự để cho ta không ngừng kêu khổ, ta người này không có gì yêu xem chiếu bóng, khá là yêu thích Marvel cùng khủng long điện ảnh, không có cách nào viết, chỉ có thể đi xem chiếu bóng làm bài tập, tại sao tuyển này vốn có chút tối nghĩa khó hiểu điện ảnh, thuần túy là bởi vì lúc đó chọn mấy quyển tuyển chọn dự bị, cơ đỉnh trong hộp vừa tìm chỉ có quyển này miễn phí, tuyết nói ta chất phác, ha ha ha là như vậy.

Còn có chính là nửa cuối năm phải bận rộn qua tốt xuất hiện sinh, khả năng rất ít có thể xem of rồi, nghĩ tới ta lời nói có thể tới Weibo tìm ta.

Cuối cùng yoga cái kia album {{ đại tiểu thuyết gia }}, ta rất tốt yêu, mọi người đều đi nghe một cái.

Khoa học gia làm bánh gatô:

Văn by bao quát điện từ tế bào sủng vật heo

0

"Trải qua 3 tháng lẻ sáu ngày lữ trình sau, bay đi Cự Giải chòm sao phi thuyền, vị trí cùng Thiên Vương tinh cùng nó năm viên vệ tinh tạo thành một đường thẳng, phi thuyền rốt cuộc nhanh đến sao Hỏa thực dân địa rồi.

Trên phi thuyền, máy tính giám sát nhân công ngủ đông bên trong các hành khách."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất mới vừa đổi mới rồi bàn phím, khóa mũ là hình tròn, cùng thế hệ trước dùng cái loại này cầu thang thức kiểu cũ máy chữ rất giống, dạng cái bát ao hãm vừa vặn dán vào đầu ngón tay độ cong, ấn phím thời điểm hầu như không thanh âm gì, đại khái là sợ làm công ảnh hưởng đến người khác. Nhưng đây là nhà hắn, trong nhà chỉ có ba con mèo, trở lại liền là chính hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhớ tới khi còn bé hắn cũng có một đài máy chữ, đó là phụ thân đưa cho hắn mười tuổi quà sinh nhật, dùng rất lâu, đến lúc sau có mấy cái khóa mũ thượng chữ cái đều không thấy rõ rồi, "Xành xạch", "Xành xạch", thanh thúy, ấn phím lúc đều sẽ có âm thanh như thế.

"Con vịt" ngồi xổm tại chính mình bên chân, móng vuốt lay ống quần, đại khái là muốn nhìn một chút chủ nhân chính đang làm gì, đây là hắn mới mua mèo con. Con vịt không phải tiểu vịt, là một con Ethiopian mèo, màu lông nhìn qua rất giống con vịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cho hắn như thế một cái tên. Mèo con kích cỡ trả rất nhỏ, sinh ra mới không tới ba tháng, nhào trêu chọc mèo ca tụng đùa thời điểm cũng chỉ có thể nhảy lên một chút nhỏ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem nó ôm vào trên đầu gối, tiểu gia hỏa thật biết điều, Tĩnh Tĩnh nhìn mình đánh chữ, sau gáy mao Nhung Nhung, thỉnh thoảng duỗi đầu nhìn xung quanh một cái.

"90 hôm sau, trên phi thuyền máy tính vẫn như cũ đem hành khách sự trao đổi chất duy trì tại ếch ngủ đông trạng thái. Hắn tổng đối ngủ đông một chuyện đặc biệt mê muội, có phần ếch có thể tại hoàn toàn đông cứng trạng thái vượt qua mùa đông, bọn hắn được tuyết tan, giành lấy sinh cơ.

Dấu chấm tròn.

Ngủ đông kết thúc."

Mỗi ngày đối với bàn phím đánh chữ, ghi chép văn tự cùng cố sự, này là công việc của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái tiểu thuyết gia, hắn từ nhỏ đã đối loại này chất môi giới đặc biệt mê muội, tại người khác trong chuyện xưa cảm thụ sướng vui đau buồn. Mỗi tháng số mười là của hắn giao bản thảo ngày, mỗi lần đã đến đầu tháng, phụ trách thu bản thảo biên tập tiểu thư liền sẽ đặc biệt lo lắng, ba ngày hai ngày tới nhà bái phỏng.

Bất quá hôm nay hắn còn có những chuyện khác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đè xuống nút tắt máy, thanh con vịt hướng về trên đất vừa để xuống, ở trước đó thuận tiện liếc mắt nhìn thời gian, ngày mùng 4 tháng 8.

Nghe nói hôm nay chạng vạng bão có thể sẽ đổ bộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc ra cửa cố ý đóng cửa lại sau lưng cán dài ô, cùng trong tay một túi văn kiện đồng thời nhét vào cốp sau, hắn không hướng về mèo trong bát thả quá nhiều mèo lương thực, biên tập tiểu thư có hắn nhà chìa khoá, hắn không đoán sai, hôm nay cơm trưa qua đi người nên đến giúp hắn cho ăn một cái mèo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là được nhờ vả của bằng hữu tới gặp một người, địa điểm ước tại một nhà vị trí so sánh lệch quán cà phê, vị tiên sinh này dòng họ rất ít thấy, danh tự rất êm tai, hắn tự nói với mình, lại qua ba vòng chính là của hắn sinh nhật, cũng là hắn cùng người yêu luyến ái mười chu niên ngày kỷ niệm, hi vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giúp hắn ghi chép bọn hắn mười năm ở giữa cố sự.

Cho thời gian quả thực có phần đuổi, trước mắt vị tiên sinh này thấy hắn mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, vội vã biểu thị không cần viết quá nhiều chi tiết nhỏ, chỉ là đại thể ghi chép một cái quá trình lấy tư cách kỷ niệm.

"Khương tiên sinh, mèo đã giúp ngài cho ăn no, ngài còn có một tuần thời gian giao bản thảo, mời an bài thỏa đáng thời gian. [ mỉm cười ]" Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem điện thoại di động bên trong biên tập tiểu thư phát tới tin nhắn, nhíu nhíu mày, lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm, trước mắt Ung tiên sinh biểu lộ nhìn qua thực sự có phần đáng thương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên đánh nghĩ sẵn trong đầu sửa sang lại cự tuyệt lời giải thích, một bên lại không tự chủ được mà được Ung tiên sinh ướt nhẹp ánh mắt hấp dẫn, cặp mắt kia hơi hơi rủ xuống, lông mi tiu nghỉu xuống, một đôi tay chồng lên nhau, hai viên răng trên cắn lấy môi dưới, vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng hãm đi xuống, biểu hiện khẩn thiết mà nhìn mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu cảm thấy trong lòng vắng vẻ, hắn thở dài, cũng không nói gì, chỉ là gật gật đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, Ung tiên sinh ánh mắt thực sự rất giống hắn mới mua mèo con.

Yêu ai yêu cả đường đi.

Hắn mới sẽ trời xui đất khiến đồng ý.

1

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất thấy đến Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, mẹ của hắn chính ở bên hồ trong rừng cây nhỏ cùng người sau phụ thân vụng trộm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở bên hồ kéo dài ra đi tấm ván gỗ trên đường, hai cái chân Huyền Không lắc lư, hắn mặc một bộ màu trắng áo trên, rửa đến trắng bệch quần jean, đối diện mặt hồ đổ xuống sông xuống biển, bắn ra ba lần đều đều bọt nước, dập dờn mở, lại như là tại trong lòng hắn, ánh mặt trời rất rõ sáng, gió thổi qua đến đem hắn vạt áo cổ Thanh một lá buồm, trên mặt hồ sóng nước lấp loáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trốn ở trong bóng cây, mẹ của hắn tại cách đó không xa hôn một người đàn ông khác, vong tình mà chăm chú, không có ai phát hiện hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt hoàn toàn không cách nào từ tấm ván gỗ trên đường nam hài trên người rời đi, hắn gầy teo, thật giống đang phát sáng, mặt nhìn qua rất nhỏ, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu trên mặt như là được ánh mặt trời độ tầng thật mỏng giấy thếp vàng, hắn tựa hồ thấy được nam hài trên mặt lông tơ, cùng với hơi hơi nâng lên ngọt ngào khóe miệng. Cái tuổi này nam hài dù ai cũng không cách nào chống cự như vậy một khối mùi thơm phân tán bánh gatô, bánh gatô thượng anh đào, được ánh mặt trời xối thượng mật ong nước đường, bất cứ lúc nào người ngoài thu thập hoa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không ngoại lệ.

Ta thật giống gặp được Thiên sứ, hắn muốn.

Thiên sứ quay đầu rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư đột nhiên nhảy đến rất nhanh, thậm chí quên mất hô hấp, hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là cũng sẽ không phát hiện mình, hắn khi đó mới mười tuổi, đối thời kỳ trưởng thành ảo tưởng chỉ có hương vị rất tốt trẻ tuổi mẫu thân, còn chưa có bắt đầu xuất tinh trong mơ, ném tới trong đám người xem không gặp.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là chạy trốn.

"Xin lỗi", bút điện pin tiêu chí sáng lên dấu chấm than biến thành màu đỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay đã cắt đứt Ung Thánh Hựu, từ trong túi đeo lưng lấy ra nạp điện tuyến, hắn uốn éo cổ tay, nói thầm trong lòng, sinh nhật trả vừa vặn là luyến ái ngày kỷ niệm, làm sao Ung tiên sinh biểu lộ nhìn qua cũng không phải làm vui vẻ, hoặc là chờ mong, là người yêu đối với hắn không tốt sao bội tình bạc nghĩa

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm chén trà, đứng dậy cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện đổ đầy nước, hướng về lót cốc thượng nhẹ nhàng vừa để xuống, nói tiếp chuyện xưa của bọn hắn.

Cái kia sau phụ thân và mẫu thân đều là không hết không dứt mà cãi nhau, trong nhà bình hoa nát lần lượt, mẫu thân ôm hắn nói, các loại cái cuối cùng bình hoa ngã nát, nàng liền cùng phụ thân ly hôn. Tháng thiếu, nữ nhân khinh khẽ vuốt ve tóc của hắn, mụ mụ cùng ba ba, ngươi sẽ chọn ai.

Nếu như ngươi đem khoai tây xay cùng cà chua cát ty quấy cùng nhau, liền không có cách nào lại đem chúng nó tách ra, vĩnh viễn không thể; sương mù theo phụ thân trong khói thơm nhô ra, nhưng nó không có cách nào lại rụt về lại.

Ngươi không cách nào từ đầu đã tới.

Cho nên lựa chọn thật là khó khăn.

Ngươi nhất định phải làm cái lựa chọn chính xác.

Thổi còi thanh âm dần dần biến mất rồi, mười tuổi hài tử ngồi ở đoàn tàu thượng, hắn quá thấp, mũi chân trả điểm không đến mặt đất, trong buồng xe làm yên tĩnh, không có người nói chuyện, mẫu thân ôm hắn, đi một cái khác thành thị. Ngoài cửa sổ phong cảnh chạy như bay, thoáng qua liền qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt một cái thanh nước mắt nghẹn trở lại, kỳ thực vừa nãy phụ thân gọi tên hắn thời điểm hắn vẫn là có một chút khổ sở, có lẽ không chỉ một điểm, thế nhưng vừa nghĩ tới cái kia Thiên sứ vậy nam hài ——

Hắn không cảm thấy hối hận.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mười lăm tuổi thời điểm, trong lớp chuyển tới một cái nam sinh, hắn vẫn là ăn mặc màu trắng áo trên, rửa đến trắng bệch tử quần, cười rộ lên bộ dáng trong tưởng tượng tốt xem.

Tên của hắn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngồi ở tay phải của hắn phía trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn trắng nõn thon dài cái cổ tuyến, loang lổ vết lốm đốm có lúc ôn nhu chiếu vào gò má của hắn, nhô ra Hồ Điệp cốt trống rỗng địa chi tại áo sơmi phía dưới, nắm bút tả chữ tư thế nhìn lên có phần không được tự nhiên, áo sơmi tay áo đều là gấp kỹ 30% giảm giá, vén đến khuỷu tay vị trí, nơi đó có một viên vỏ sò sắc cúc tay áo, ánh mặt trời chiếu đi qua hội chiết xạ ra nhàn nhạt quang, hắn khớp xương cùng vành tai chóp mũi như thế, đều là hồng nhạt, mái tóc có một chút trưởng, dịu ngoan mà dán ở gáy thượng.

Nam hài quay đầu lại xem, đối đầu chính mình nhìn lén ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu đi, đối với cửa sổ giả bộ ngủ, không chú ý tới nam hài nhìn mình đỏ lên thính tai, nhẹ nhàng che miệng cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không nhận ra mình, hoặc là nói lần đó, hắn kỳ thực cũng không hề phát hiện mình.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần trước hắn, trong lòng sự nghi ngờ này một mực quấy nhiễu hắn.

2

"Không đi bơi lội ma "

"Không được."

"Chính là chơi nước, nước rất tốt, bằng hữu của ta đều tại, cùng đi, rất thú vị."

"Ta không biết bơi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua nóng hầm hập, chóp mũi thấm đầy mồ hôi hột, con mắt chóp mũi vành tai đều hồng hồng, nhìn qua làm đáng yêu, hắn đại khái xưa nay không ý thức được đã biết loại đáng yêu, vỗ tay một cái trong hạt cát khi hắn bên cạnh ngồi xuống.

Các bạn của hắn chạy tới gọi hắn đi qua.

"Xin lỗi, kỳ thực ta không biết bơi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ban ngày tại Ung Thánh Hựu gia một bên nghe hắn kể chuyện xưa một vừa sửa sang lại Thanh văn tự, buổi tối ở nhà tuốt mèo đuổi bản thảo. Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà không tính làm ngăn nắp, nhân viên làm thêm giờ mỗi tuần hội tới thu thập một lần, mỗi tuần đại khái cũng chỉ có một ngày kia tất cả đồ vật mới sẽ được đặt ở chúng nó nguyên lai ở vị trí.

Hắn trong thư phòng có nghiêm chỉnh mặt lún vào thức giá sách, có một ô chuyên môn dùng để chiếu phim DVD, chỉnh tề mã thời điểm rất ít. Chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính mình pha trà thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thỉnh thoảng sẽ xem đến những kia rải rác ở hòm giữ đồ thượng DVD, có lúc hội tùy tiện liếc một mắt —— vô sỉ khốn nạn, Pulp Fiction, được giải cứu Khương mâu, đều là mình thích điện ảnh, trong hòm giữ đồ trả để đó mấy bao kẹo dẻo, cũng đều là chính mình trong tủ lạnh phòng khẩu vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng lên kính mắt chân, không nghĩ tới Ung tiên sinh yêu thích cùng mình như thế nhất trí. Có lẽ cố sự viết xong sau bọn hắn có thể trở thành là bạn rất thân.

Hắn mỗi ngày nói nội dung không nhiều, rất nhiều lúc đều là Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn khép lại bút điện, nói xong "Hôm nay liền tới đây", sau đó đem bao đưa tới để cho mình sớm chút về nhà, không nên bị đói trong nhà mèo nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận bao da, trong lòng lúc ẩn lúc hiện có một loại cảm giác, Ung tiên sinh tựa hồ không phải rất muốn đem cùng người thương cố sự lập tức nói xong.

"Hoan nghênh đi tới sao Hỏa, hi vọng ngài làm tốt mộng, cũng có một cái thần thanh khí sảng thức tỉnh, mời đem giấc ngủ truyền cảm y ở lại ngài treo lơ lửng hôn mê khoang, cũng đi tới đến đại sảnh, ngài sẽ bị mang đi khôi phục phòng nghỉ ngơi, ở nơi đó chuẩn bị kỹ càng, đối viên này tinh cầu màu đỏ lần đầu du lãm.

Nemo đang ngồi ở khôi phục phòng nghỉ ngơi trên đường qua đờ ra, cúi đầu nhìn thấy một đôi cà sáng loáng giày da, một vị tiên sinh tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, hắn nhìn qua đối viên này tinh cầu màu đỏ cũng không hiếu kỳ, đại khái đây không phải hắn lần đầu tiên tới sao Hỏa lữ hành, Nemo như thế suy đoán, vị tiên sinh kia thanh ánh mắt từ ngoài cửa sổ quay tới, nói với hắn,

Có lẽ tại trên sao hoả bết bát nhất chuyện, liền là chuyện gì đều sẽ không phát sinh. Thời gian dài dằng dặc mà lại hư không.

Nhìn lên chúng ta không có việc gì làm, hi vọng chuyến đi này sẽ không quá hỏng bét."

"Con vịt, vịt vịt", khép lại bút điện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn cắn mèo con lỗ tai, con vịt còn không phản ứng lại, biểu lộ tỉnh tỉnh, "Ta tổng cảm giác được Ung tiên sinh không là sự thật hài lòng", mèo con nhiệt độ so với Nhân Loại cao hơn, uốn tại ngực của hắn nóng một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ con vịt mao, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu ban ngày biểu lộ, cũng không thể nói làm ưu sầu, chỉ là trong cặp mắt kia đều là bao phủ sương mù, khiến hắn cảm thấy trong lòng có đồ vật gì đè lên. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tiểu gia hỏa giơ lên trước mắt, lung lay, "Như thế nào mới có thể làm cho hắn bắt đầu vui vẻ đây này nói đến, trả một lần đều chưa từng thấy Ung tiên sinh người yêu đây này", Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày, "Hắn là một cái dạng gì người đâu "

Con vịt yếu ớt mà Meow một tiếng, đá đá chân tránh ra nhảy xuống.

3

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng cha của hắn đồng thời ở đến nhà hắn, mẫu thân và bố dượng nhìn qua rất ngọt ngào, như keo như sơn, không để ý chút nào ở ngay trước mặt bọn họ hôn môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa dịp lúc này mới sẽ lén lút đến xem Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cũng chính nhìn mình, gò má có hơi hồng, mặt của hắn nhỏ như vậy, da thịt nhìn qua rất mỏng, không biết hôn môi dấu vết lưu lại có thể hay không rất khó tiêu tan, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười với hắn cười, mang dép chân nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu chân nhỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu căn phòng liền ở cửa đối diện, mở cửa liền có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở cuối giường sách là cái nào mấy quyển, các loại trên ý nghĩa, rất nhiều chuyện đều tại cho chuyện này đối với trẻ tuổi người yêu cung cấp tiện lợi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, liên quan với yêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này, thật giống toàn thế giới cũng đang giúp hắn.

Ban đêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa dịp mẫu thân ngủ thời điểm, lén lút chạy vào Ung Thánh Hựu căn phòng.

Yêu tay của người là mềm mại dây leo, phàn phụ thượng lẫn nhau thân thể, chặt chẽ không thể tách rời mà gần kề, co ro ngón chân, trong đôi mắt chỉ xem được đến lẫn nhau, trúc trắc mà nhiệt liệt. Loại cảm giác đó quá mỹ diệu, khi ngươi ôm ấp một cái ngươi yêu người, hắn lại đem ngươi ôm càng chặt hơn. Trẻ tuổi nam hài, một lớp mỏng manh bắp thịt, xương cốt trong lúc đó uốn lượn khe rãnh, cành liễu giống như rút cành nhổ giò tứ chi, đều ngào ngạt mà thơm ngát.

Đến bây giờ, ngay lúc đó loại cảm giác đó vẫn như cũ rõ ràng, bất tỉnh sương trong bóng đêm, đầu ngón tay phác hoạ người yêu ngũ quan cùng góc cạnh, xuyên qua đối phương sợi tóc, lưu luyến dừng lại cái kia vài giây như là nắm lấy thời gian khe hở, Thượng Đế đều hùng hồn nhường ra này vài giây. Trong đêm đen hôn môi, cánh môi mềm mại ướt át, cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng chạm đến nghiêm mặt gò má cũng làm người ta cả người run rẩy, đầu quả tim kịch liệt rung động, bên tai đất rung núi chuyển, cả người lỗ chân lông đều giãn ra, nhạy cảm tóc gáy một cái, một cái chậm rãi dựng thẳng lên, đan xen, kỳ dị xúc cảm để hai người đều sửng sốt, sau đó lại chăm chú ôm nhau, thâm nhập, hai trái tim thăng lên Vân Tiêu lại rơi xuống, hầu như đều là không kìm lòng được lại không tự chủ được.

Giảng tới đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng lên có phần trượt kính mắt, một bộ muốn nói lại thôi dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy hắn tựa hồ có vấn đề gì, hiếu kỳ lại không dám hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười: "Khương tiên sinh là muốn hỏi, ta cùng chuyện của hắn có hay không bị phát hiện ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỏ mặt đỏ, quẫn bách mà gãi gãi sau gáy, mái tóc nhếch lên mấy xoa, gật gật đầu lại lắc đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cười: "Mẫu thân hắn sáng sớm sẽ đến gọi chúng ta rời giường, hắn tổng hội thừa dịp mẫu thân đi tới cái gian phòng thời điểm, lén lút chạy trở về phòng của mình, ở phía đối diện, phải hay không quá dễ dàng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩn người, có chút quên thời đó mình là trả lời như thế nào, hắn chỉ cảm thấy Ung tiên sinh cười rộ lên bộ dáng thật là đẹp mắt, thậm chí đều không nghe thấy Ung tiên sinh đang nói cái gì.

Mỗi cuối tuần, bố dượng sẽ mang theo mẫu thân cùng đi giáo đường tuần lễ, gần như bữa tối ăn xong điểm mới đến gia, đó là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vui sướng nhất một quãng thời gian.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực rất không thích người đàn ông kia, hắn nhìn qua xác thực so với phụ thân nhìn qua đẹp trai hơn, càng thêm hăng hái, đối xử mẫu thân cũng rất săn sóc, nhưng hắn cũng thực sự quên không được nam nhân nói một không hai tật xấu, lộng quyền cá tính, sống được như một nhà độc tài, mẫu thân cười nói cái này gọi là đại nam tử chủ nghĩa đồng thời thích thú, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dễ can thiệp, dù như thế nào, tốt xấu người đàn ông này thanh Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới bên cạnh mình, chỉ một điểm này cũng đầy đủ trung hoà hắn hết thảy thói hư tật xấu rồi.

"Hắn chỉ là nói năng chua ngoa nhưng mềm yếu", Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại trong lồng ngực của hắn, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn thời điểm đồng tử rất sáng rất sâu, chăm chú lại yên tĩnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ hắn mềm mại sợi tóc, "Có lẽ, nhìn xem Thiên sứ phân thượng, ta bảo lưu đối với hắn đổi mới ý kiến."

Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ tức giận đưa tay, đánh tới trên thân người lực đạo lại mềm mềm mại mại. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người hướng trong ngực một vùng, thanh người yêu vòng vào lãnh địa của mình, ấm áp hô hấp tất cả lọt vào trong tai, trong chuyện xưa đại lục Đông Bộ một cơn gió thổi bay lá cây sẽ khiến cho sau ba tháng vùng phía tây lục địa một cơn mưa, yêu quá kỳ diệu, cảm nhận được hô hấp của ngươi, trong lòng gió bắt đầu thổi lại mưa rơi, ẩm ướt mà mềm đi xuống, "Ta lần thứ nhất thấy đến ngươi, phụ thân của ngươi đang cùng mẹ của ta tại trong rừng cây nhỏ hôn môi."

"Thật giống từ một khắc đó bắt đầu, cũng đã thích ngươi rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm hắn con mắt, tại trong lồng ngực của hắn nho nhỏ mà mèo Thanh một đoàn, sơ sinh nai con cũng không so với ánh mắt của hắn trong suốt hồn nhiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu cảm thấy trong lòng được không nhẹ không nặng cào một cái, khô ráo mà ấm áp đại tay sờ xoạng nam hài cổ, nhẹ nhàng hôn đi, "Chúng ta bây giờ như vậy, như không giống đang trộm tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng người một mắt, được ôm càng chặt hơn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nụ cười lưu luyến mà nhìn hắn, giúp hắn gẩy thật là loạn mất Lưu Hải, thân mật hôn hắn trơn bóng cái trán, mềm lòng được muốn chết,

"Bọn hắn nói nếu như chậm lại hô hấp, thời gian liền sẽ trở nên chậm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim đã bỏ sót vỗ một cái, ngẩng đầu cọ xát chóp mũi của hắn, hắn cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngừng lại hô hấp, thời gian lập tức thật yên tĩnh.

Nhìn nhau, là cực kỳ ôn nhu mà lại tuyệt hảo thị giác.

Trong mắt chỉ xem được đến một mình ngươi.

Trong lòng chỉ xem được đến một mình ngươi.

"Nếu như thời gian vĩnh viễn ngừng lưu vào đúng lúc này là tốt rồi."

4

"Mặt trên có thể thấy rõ, sao Hỏa hai vầng trăng sáng, Hỏa vệ một loại hỏa Vệ Nhị, tại các ngươi bên trái chính là sao Hỏa hẻm núi lớn, còn có tát Hiz mái vòm."

Lần này giao bản thảo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phá Thiên Hoang mà chậm hai ngày, tại biên tập tiểu thư cái thứ ba điện thoại điều thứ năm tin nhắn tự nói với mình nói muốn cưỡng ép nhà bọn họ ba con mèo sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới không nhanh không chậm mới thanh tháng này file phát đến biên tập tiểu thư hòm thư, hắn chậm rãi xoay người ngáp một cái, lại hít một hơi mèo, rốt cuộc nhĩ căn tử thanh tịnh.

Bên tai đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng tin nhắn nhắc nhở, đại thể ý là —— "Ung trước tiên ngã bệnh. Không phải rất nghiêm trọng. Nhưng vẫn là không muốn lây cho Khương tiên sinh tốt hơn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước một đêm đều tại thức đêm, trong đôi mắt đã có không ít tơ máu, hắn đem kính mắt hái được ấn ấn huyệt Thái dương, dưới da mạch máu bắn ra bắn ra, hắn rất mệt mỏi, nằm ở trên giường chuẩn bị ngủ bù, Peter nhảy lên giường uốn tại hắn bên eo thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu mèo, híp mắt cảm thấy hỗn loạn.

Hắn kỳ thực làm mệt nhọc, còn có chút đau đầu, trở mình lại cảm thấy càng ngày càng tỉnh táo, nhắm mắt lại Ung tiên sinh cặp kia đẹp đẽ, u buồn lại thâm thúy ánh mắt đều là tại trong đầu của hắn hiện lên, hắn muốn chính mình đại khái là tại mong nhớ Ung tiên sinh, hắn có khỏe không, mặc dù mình cùng hắn mới nhận thức một tháng, hắn thật giống đã đem Ung tiên sinh xem là bằng hữu của chính mình rồi, không biết Ung tiên sinh biết rồi sẽ ra sao đây này có thể hay không cảm thấy chính mình quá đường đột, quá như quen thuộc rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên rửa mặt, bóp bóp trước một đêm mọc ra màu xanh gốc râu cằm, vỗ vỗ gò má để cho mình nhìn qua tỉnh táo một ít.

Trước khi ra cửa lưu ý đến trên người mình mặc vẫn là ngày hôm trước đi Ung tiên sinh nhà cái này áo gió, ống tay thậm chí dính chút dầu nước đọng, nhìn qua như một dấu móng tay, tuy rằng không tính rất rõ ràng, đây đại khái là Rooney "Kiệt tác", Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng cửa lại xuyên qua cửa trước thanh quần áo treo ở phần cuối trên kệ áo, lại thay đổi một cái sương mù màu xanh da trời nhàn nhã âu phục.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng lên kính mắt, nghĩ, đây chỉ là công tác trường hợp cơ bản lễ nghi.

Nhưng hắn nhưng thật ra là đi thăm viếng bằng hữu, còn kém hai cái đèn xanh đèn đỏ thời điểm vừa vặn chạm tiến về phía trước đồng thời sát chạm sự cố, hai đường xe chạy đường nhỏ chắn được nước chảy không lọt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe hướng về bên cạnh hơi di chuyển, cũng còn tốt cũng không không có thời gian, rìa đường là hắn thường đi tiệm bán hoa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua một bó hoa, một ít bó mãn thiên tinh, cánh hoa bên trên trả may giọt sương.

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm báo cho qua gia đình hắn dự phòng chìa khoá vị trí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ để bệnh nhân khai môn thực sự thật không tiện, thế là liền mình mở môn.

Phòng ngủ căn phòng cửa không khóa kín, lộ ra một cái khe, vừa vặn thấy được Ung tiên sinh gò má, hắn chính nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xuất thần, là đang nghĩ người yêu của hắn ư

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gõ gõ cửa phòng ngủ, đẩy mở đi vào.

"Ni. . . Khương. . . Khương tiên sinh, ngươi làm sao. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh mãn thiên tinh đặt ở bên giường, ngồi ở một bên trên ghế xô pha, "Đến đánh thẻ đi làm."

"Tin nhắn không nhìn thấy ư có thể không dùng để." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được gò má của mình khẳng định vừa đỏ rồi, bất quá hắn tại bị sốt, không có ai sẽ đối với điểm này khả nghi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe mắt có hơi hồng, Lưu Hải che khuất một điểm con mắt, nhìn qua có phần uể oải: "Thật không tiện, làm phiền ngươi nhiều như vậy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vung vung tay, "Đùa giỡn, Ung tiên sinh đã là bằng hữu của ta rồi."

Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt trốn lóe lên một cái, hắn tựa hồ yếu mở miệng nói cái gì, đột nhiên che miệng ho khan, Ung tiên sinh vốn là gầy, khặc lên lại như khinh Phiêu Phiêu một mảnh lá cây rì rào run rẩy rẩy, xương bả vai đều chấn động lên, sắc mặt hắn nghẹn đến đỏ bừng, chỉ chốc lát sau lại biến thành trắng xanh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình thật giống có chút không đúng, nói không rõ là căng thẳng vẫn là luống cuống, trong thân thể thật giống có chỗ nào tại đau, tinh tế dày đặc, hắn không nói ra được cảm giác của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tới chén nước, một lát mới nhìn qua khá một chút. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi cho hắn lấy thuốc, trở về nhìn thấy người này đứng ở nơi đó thật giống đang tìm cái gì đồ vật, mặc tại y phục trên người hắn nhìn qua đặc biệt lớn một chút, tùng tùng khoa khoa treo ở nơi đó, cửa sổ không quan trọng, gió đem hắn vạt áo nhấc lên, có vẻ càng thêm đơn bạc, lộ ra một đoạn cánh tay cùng mèo nhỏ chân trước như thế tinh tế.

Không biết là được thảm trả là cái gì đạp phải rồi, gầy teo bóng người đột nhiên lảo đảo một cái hướng về bên cạnh cắm xuống, như là xuất phát từ bản năng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên hai bước đem người vững vàng ôm lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ rất cao, trên mặt thiêu đến ửng hồng, ánh mắt ướt nhẹp, hàm chứa một vũng nước, bốn mắt nhìn nhau trong nháy mắt, không tự chủ chậm lại hô hấp tựa hồ cũng là bản năng phản ứng, loại kia vắng vẻ cảm giác lại lật xông tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn cảm thấy tình cảnh này tựa hồ đã từng phát sinh qua.

Hắn đột nhiên muốn từ bản thân cùng mẫu thân đối thoại.

"Có lúc sự tình xảy ra, ta sẽ cảm thấy chúng nó trước đây liền phát sinh qua."

Mẫu thân nói cho hắn.

"Được kêu là giống như đã từng quen biết."

5

Mẫu thân bắt đầu cùng cái thứ hai trượng phu cãi nhau, lau khô nước mắt tự nhủ: "Hài tử, ngươi cũng biết, có lúc sinh hoạt cũng không thể như ngươi mong muốn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cảm thấy hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ là mẫu thân cùng bố dượng biệt ly nguyên nhân. Nhất định phải kéo lên một chút xíu quan hệ, cũng chỉ có thể coi là làm nổ bom đông đảo mồi dẫn hỏa một trong. Chính mình không chỉ một lần cùng mẫu thân đề cập qua, nam nhân lộng quyền cá tính sẽ trở thành hai người tương lai mâu thuẫn căn nguyên, loại cảm giác đó lại như chôn xuống một viên không có đúng giờ khí bom, ai cũng không biết nó hội một ngày kia, cái nào một khắc nổ tung.

Nhưng kỳ thật hắn so với mẫu thân hắn càng không muốn nam nhân dời ra ngoài, không ai có thể hiểu cảm thụ của hắn. Ông trời cho hắn quá nhiều may mắn khiến hắn mười lăm tuổi liền gặp phải đối người yêu, nhưng tiệc vui chóng tàn, hiện tại Thượng Đế muốn thu hồi phần này may mắn. Bọn hắn chảy nước mắt hôn môi, trong miệng không khí được không ngừng áp bức, áp súc đến gần như yếu nghẹt thở, dùng sức mà ôm ấp lẫn nhau, dùng sức đến muốn đem đối phương vò tiến thân thể, khảm vào trong máu thịt, Thanh vì mình một phần.

Chuyện xưa sau đó, nam nhân cùng nam hài cũng không hề rời đi thành phố này, chỉ là từ thành phố phía đông chuyển tới phía tây đi, Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi rời đi, một bên chảy nước mắt hôn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một bên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Ta sẽ viết thơ cho ngươi. Mỗi cuối tuần ta đều sẽ tới hải đăng hạ đẳng ngươi." Hắn đem trên cổ dây chuyền lấy xuống, hôn một cái, nhét vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng bàn tay, "Chúng ta hội gặp mặt lại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó, cái kia dây chuyền liền đeo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ rồi, phía dưới có một cái hình tròn mặt dây chuyền, ngân bạch sắc kim loại mặt ngoài đã bị mài đến có phần mơ hồ, không biết đi theo hắn bao lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy cái này mặt dây chuyền nặng trịch, giống nhau hắn không ngừng chìm xuống trái tim.

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng mẫu thân dọn nhà, mỗi tuần đều sẽ đến hải đăng dưới đáy chờ hắn, từ tiếng ve kêu thanh âm, Phong Diệp ửng hồng, đến tuyết trắng mênh mang.

Hải đăng dưới ghế dài tổng là không có người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở chỗ đó, có lúc thậm chí hội ngủ thiếp đi, thời điểm đó hắn mới sẽ phát mộng, trong mộng đi qua cảnh tượng rõ ràng trước mắt, bọn hắn đồng thời ngồi ở bờ biển trên bờ cát, vai ấm áp mà lộ ra da thịt đụng chạm lấy đồng thời; đồng thời tại công viên trên đường trơn bóng bản, Ung Thánh Hựu chơi đều là không cái tâm nhãn, hắn liền ở sau lưng chăm chú bảo vệ mơ hồ người yêu; đồng thời tại đêm khuya đầu đường chụp ảnh, bằng hữu một đám, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ dám chụp bóng lưng của hắn; sinh nhật đồng thời uốn tại nhà bếp làm cơm, cuối cùng làm cho hỏng bét, thu thập cục diện rối rắm người tổng là chính hắn.

Nhưng hắn không có chờ đến người kia.

Rất lâu về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới biết, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực mỗi tuần đều sẽ cho hắn viết thư, chỉ bất quá cuối cùng đều tiến vào mẫu thân thùng rác.

Toà này Tân Hải thành thị kỳ thực cũng không lớn, dọc theo đường ven biển từ đông chạy đến tây chỉ cần hai giờ không tới thời gian, mẫu thân xé nát hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm cuối cùng liên hệ.

Khi đó bọn hắn đều quá trẻ tuổi, một tòa thành thị đường kính liền có thể đo đạc một đôi thất tán người yêu khoảng cách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiều hôm đó đã hẹn cho con vịt làm cái kiểm tra, thanh đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà thời gian đổi được buổi sáng, tiểu gia hỏa hai ngày nay tổng không chịu ăn đồ ăn, không biết là khí trời vẫn là thân thể nguyên nhân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gõ cửa không ai theo tiếng, "Chẳng lẽ lại bị bệnh" hắn nghĩ như thế, từ chỗ cũ lấy ra chìa khoá.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang ngủ, không chừng chú ý tới tối hôm qua chính mình phát ngữ âm. Đẹp mắt lông mày vặn cùng nhau, đại khái là tại làm ác mộng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không ý thức được, bước chân đã đi lên trước, đưa tay khẽ vuốt mi tâm của hắn rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng phát ra mấy cái dính âm tiết, dụi dụi con mắt, chậm rãi mở to đến, còn buồn ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới chú ý tới mình còn tại hắn mi tâm thủ, một cái giật mình thanh lấy tay về.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc trên người màu xanh lá bằng bông quần áo ở nhà, mặt trên vẽ ra rất nhiều con giống nhau như đúc mèo con, khi tỉnh ngủ mái tóc ngủ được tùm la tùm lum, nhếch lên độ cong cùng mèo con lỗ tai thật giống, Ung tiên sinh đại khái sẽ thích mèo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chuyện không đâu mà nghĩ.

"Chào buổi sáng, Niel", hay là ngữ khí của hắn quá chín muồi nhẫm rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí không phản ứng lại có không đúng chỗ nào, cười nói một câu, "Chào buổi sáng, Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi híp mắt một hồi, một lát mới thức tỉnh tựa như mở to hai mắt, "Là Khương. . . Khương tiên sinh, sao lại tới đây cũng không nói một tiếng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm người xem, mặt mày làm nhu thuận: "Chúng ta không là bằng hữu nha, vừa vặn còn gọi ta Niel tới, lập tức lại xa lạ." Miệng xẹp, nhìn qua ủy khuất tích thuỷ, không biết còn tưởng rằng là Ung tiên sinh bắt nạt Khương tác gia đây này.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem chính mình dáng vẻ cũng quá vô tội, rủ xuống tầm mắt bên ngoài chọc người đau, không người nào có thể không vì lòng hắn mềm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhớ kéo kéo một cái hắn nhìn qua mềm Miên Miên gương mặt, lại sờ một cái đầu của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, biểu lộ nhìn qua có phần không tự nhiên: "Ni. . . Niel, ăn sáng xong sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc nhấc để ở một bên túi ny lon, con mắt óng ánh: "Ta mua tâm đường quảng trường chợ sáng bánh bao hấp, đồng thời ăn."

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta thích ăn cái này." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm làm kinh hỉ.

"Thật là nhiều người xếp hàng đây, nhất định ăn thật ngon." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt đột nhiên lại ngầm hạ đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên phát hiện có một việc rất tồi tệ, chính là hắn liền Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm không vui đều xem không được, hắn lơ là mất trong lòng dị thường, vỗ vỗ nam nhân vai, đẩy người đi phòng rửa tay đi, hắng giọng một cái: "Được rồi, nhanh đi đánh răng ăn điểm tâm."

6

"Xin mời nắm chặt thời gian, xuyên thấu qua xem xét mái vòm, lại xem lướt qua một cái tinh cầu này mặt ngoài cảnh sắc, ngài thang máy đem rất nhanh đến sao Hỏa trung chuyển trạm.

Mời đến vào chuẩn bị khu."

Mấy ngày nay buổi tối Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã có một chút thời gian sửa một cái trước đó giao cho biên tập tiểu thư bản thảo, hắn thay đổi một cái bàn thấp, ngồi tại mặt đất trên nệm, sau dựa lưng vào sô pha gõ bàn phím cảm giác rất tốt, cùng bình thường như thế, rót một chén Mỹ thức đặt ở trong tay, con vịt gần nhất cũng vẫn là làm dính hắn, bởi vì ngồi xếp bằng quan hệ lập tức liền nhảy tới, uốn tại cái bụng phía trước tìm một cái vị trí thoải mái, chỉ chốc lát sau liền ngủ mất rồi.

"Xin chào, ta là Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu, rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi.

Daniel, ngươi tại sao tới sao Hỏa.

Vì hoàn thành một cái hứa hẹn. "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy lại tinh thần, cà phê trong tay đã mát thấu, nhìn màn ảnh mới phát hiện nguyên lai hắn đã trong lúc vô tình thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thay vào chuyện xưa của mình bên trong. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ cười cười, tại chuyện xưa của mình bên trong mơ ước người khác người yêu, này tính là gì.

Hắn chống đỡ hàm dưới nhìn một chút ngoài cửa sổ bóng đêm, tầng mây rất dày nặng, không nhìn thấy tinh tinh, mặt trăng cái bóng cũng rất mơ hồ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dụi dụi con mắt, phát hiện nguyên lai là kính mắt thượng hơi nước không có lau khô.

Nguyệt Đài Đông một bên Rô-ma trụ bên cạnh tổng là đang ngồi một tên thanh niên, mái tóc không dài, đều là làm rối tung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ngang qua rất nhiều lần, vẫn không thể nào làm rõ người này đến cùng là nam hay là nữ, tạm thời trước tiên đem thanh niên xưng là "Hắn", thanh niên cái mông dưới đáy đệm lên của mình khăn quàng cổ, cùng trên mặt mắt trang như thế bẩn bẩn, ăn mặc một thân hắc, Jacket thượng còn có một sắp xếp đinh tán, có một chút rỉ sắt, kỳ thực hắn nhìn qua không giống ăn xin người, trái lại càng giống làm Rock Punk thanh niên, mỗi lần đi qua thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng hội đưa cho hắn một viên tiền xu.

Sau đó lại đi vào trong đám người, biển người rộn rộn ràng ràng, mỗi một ngày có vô số người đi vào hoặc là đi ra nơi này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách đoàn người nhìn về phía nơi xa, nỗ lực tại những người này ở trong tìm được chính mình người yêu cái bóng, trong lòng đọc thầm ——

"Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu, ta tổng cảm giác cho ta sẽ ở sau góc đường tình cờ gặp ngươi."

Hôm nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện xe bị đưa đi trong cửa hàng bảo dưỡng, rời đi Ung tiên sinh nhà thời điểm vừa vặn đuổi tới cuối cùng nhất ban tàu điện ngầm, trên đường đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng một điểm Tiểu Vũ, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái dù đưa tới trong tay hắn, cố ý muốn đưa Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đoạn, hai người chống một cái ô, một đường không nói gì.

Lúc chia tay Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong tay ô cho hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy một cái nói, "Ngươi trở lại làm sao bây giờ, đừng lại bị cảm", trong giọng nói có quan tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, nhỏ giọng nói, "Hi vọng ngươi lúc về đến nhà không muốn mưa."

Xe cửa đóng sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính vẫy tay cùng hắn nói đừng, tàu điện ngầm phát động đến mức rất nhanh, thượng một giây còn có thể nhìn thấy Ung tiên sinh khuôn mặt tươi cười, một giây sau chỉ có thể nhìn thấy tại đen kịt một màu trên cửa sổ xe được ánh đi ra ngoài mặt của mình, hắn đối với cửa sổ xe cười cười, phát hiện mình không cười nổi, lại sâu sắc thở dài.

Ung tiên sinh cùng người yêu cố sự nhanh giảng đến cuối.

Các loại cố sự kết thúc, chính mình liền không có lý do gì gặp lại được Ung tiên sinh, ngày mai sẽ là Ung tiên sinh sinh nhật, người yêu của hắn nhất định sẽ cùng ở bên cạnh hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên phát hiện chính mình có chút đố kị Ung tiên sinh người yêu, nhưng hắn có thể có biện pháp gì đây, dù sao đây là thuộc về người khác cố sự, mà Ung tiên sinh, cũng là thuộc về người khác. Còn dư lại cố sự sẽ như thế nào, đều không liên quan đến mình. Hắn lại sẽ tiếp tục chính mình ngày qua ngày sinh hoạt, có lẽ sẽ gặp phải càng nhiều người, sẽ có càng nhiều cố sự, nhưng trừ đi bịa đặt ảo tưởng bên ngoài, những kia đều là tình tiết của người khác.

Đoàn tàu phát thanh nhắc nhở đã đến trạm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc lên trong tay bao, chậm rãi đi ra ngoài, một cái đứng là trung chuyển đổi lại đứng, trong buồng xe người trào ra ngoài đi, bước chân nhanh chóng, chỉ có hắn đi rất chậm, ở trong đám người có vẻ hơi cô đơn.

Nếu như có thể, hắn thật hy vọng Ung tiên sinh cố sự rơi xuống lâu một chút, hắn còn muốn xế chiều mỗi ngày uống trà của hắn pha, nhìn hắn kể chuyện xưa lúc ôn nhu quyến luyến biểu hiện, thật muốn mỗi ngày đều nhìn thấy hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy chuyện này trở nên càng thêm không xong, hắn càng ngày càng lòng tham. Hắn nghĩ, hắn là đã yêu hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả ngày đều có điểm tâm thần không yên.

Đài ngắm trăng chính giữa đồng hồ báo thức kim giây "Tí tách", "Tí tách" xoay tròn, Rô-ma trụ dưới vị trí kia đã bị che lên mấy khối giấy các-tông, lạo viết ngoáy bãi cỏ bày ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xốc lên vừa nhìn, thanh niên trợn tròn mắt, lạnh cả người, vành mắt chu vi hiện ra màu xanh tím, dò ra người trong, đã không có hô hấp đã lâu rồi.

Hắn gọi điện thoại gọi người thanh thanh niên di thể mang đi, không đợi rất lâu, cáng cứu thương cùng xe đều đã đến.

Cứu hộ cáng cứu thương xe đã không nhìn thấy rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phản ứng được Hướng Nguyệt đài một đầu khác đi đến, toà này nhà ga vẫn là như trong ngày thường như thế bận rộn, mọi người chen vai thích cánh, đánh đối mặt, lại sát vai mà qua, không có ai vì thanh niên chết cảm thấy bi thương.

Hắn đứng phương hướng phản quang, hướng phía trước lúc đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát hiện phía trước đứng đấy một người, phía sau nam nhân vô số người trải qua, thần thái vội vã, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là một giây liền nhận ra hắn.

Cơ hồ là chuyện trong nháy mắt, thời gian liền như vậy đình chỉ.

7

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã rất lâu chưa từng làm mộng rồi, đó là một cái rất dài, rất tốt mộng.

Trong mộng ban đêm bầu trời trong trẻo, theo quỹ đạo thổi tới gió lùa mang theo một tia thời tiết nóng, đài ngắm trăng đèn chân không rất rõ sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khinh khẽ vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu sống lưng, đẩy hắn bước nhanh chạy, đuổi cuối cùng nhất ban đoàn tàu, bọn hắn tại nhắc nhở chuông vang cuối cùng một tiếng nhẹ nhàng nhảy một cái, tại bóng người đông đảo trong buồng xe vỗ ngực thở dốc, hắn vì Ung Thánh Hựu lau đi trên trán đầy mồ hôi hột, lôi kéo người ngồi trên ghế ngồi.

Chạy khỏi ngắn ngủi một đoạn sau, đoàn tàu đèn xe tối lại, bọn hắn ôm ấp lẫn nhau, tâm dán đến mức rất gần, Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ cằm nhẹ nhàng đặt tại cổ của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ sau gáy hắn, âm thanh trầm thấp, "Mười tuổi thời điểm ta từ quê hương chuyển tới đây, rời khỏi phụ thân, nhưng ta không hối hận qua, bởi vì ta cảm giác mình sẽ gặp phải ngươi, bây giờ nhìn lại, sự lựa chọn của ta là chính xác."

Bọn hắn ngồi cái kia hàng ngũ xe, đen nhánh ngoài cửa xe phải không đoạn chiếu phim từng cái cảnh tượng.

Tâm đường quảng trường chợ sáng bánh bao hấp; đêm khuya đầu đường lưu lại bức ảnh; Bạo Vũ sau giờ ngọ đồng thời tránh mưa điện thoại đình; tuyết rơi thiên tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên lưng ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, chậm rãi từng bước chậm rãi đi về nhà Khương Nghĩa Kiện; Ung Thánh Hựu sinh bệnh thời điểm rất khó hầu hạ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luống cuống tay chân hống người; xem xong rạng sáng điện Ảnh Nhất khởi đi về nhà, được ven đường mèo hoang người giả bị đụng, vừa cùng mèo đối thoại một bên vẫn là ngoan ngoãn mua một hộp sữa bò cho nó ăn, sau đó tiếp tục đi trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng lẩm bẩm, nếu là có mèo là tốt rồi; rõ ràng không biết làm món ăn trả tổng yêu lặng lẽ làm đồ vật cho người yêu ăn, món ăn không làm thành, nhà bếp suýt chút nữa chịu khổ tiểu hình oanh tạc; nói đến đây một lần nhất định phải đúng giờ rời giường hai người đều là ngã trái ngã phải mà ngã ở trên giường, nhìn đối phương đờ ra cười ngớ ngẩn không hết không dứt; Ung Thánh Hựu làm mất rồi quà tặng sinh nhật cho hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phí đi nửa tháng tâm tư mới tìm được giống nhau như đúc; Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật ngày đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì tăng ca phòng ăn suýt chút nữa thì đóng cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm hắn, hướng về vai cắn một cái, "Phạt ngươi hàng năm sinh nhật đều chờ ở bên cạnh ta" .

Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận rơi đến trong nước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức lòng rối như tơ vò nhảy xuống cứu hắn, ngay cả mình không biết bơi chuyện này đều quên béng đi, sau tới vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu nâng cánh tay của người bơi tới mép nước đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ mặt của hắn, lại nhéo nhéo: "Nguyên lai ngươi là thật sự sẽ không bơi lội."

Mộng tại chìm vào đáy nước thời điểm đột nhiên thức tỉnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vuốt mặt một cái, liền dép đều chỉ mặc vào một con, bước chân thật nhanh tại thư phòng trong ngăn kéo tìm kiếm, tấm ngăn tường kép dưới đáy có vài tấm hình, góc viền đã ố vàng, trang giấy bởi vì nhũn dần cuốn lên giác, mặt trên hắn chính cõng lấy thân thể nhìn về phía trong ngõ hẻm đèn. Dưới đáy một tấm, là Ung Thánh Hựu đối với màn ảnh cười mặt.

Bức ảnh bên cạnh nằm một cái màu bạc mặt dây chuyền, bề ngoài đã bị mài mòn mà không nhẹ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ cầm lấy cái này mặt dây chuyền, không cẩn thận đụng phải một cái nào đó khai quan, cho đến ngày nay, hắn mới phát hiện cái này mặt dây chuyền là có thể mở ra, bên trong một tấm hình, trong hình chỉ có hai người, là Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khó trách hắn không cách nào từ chối hắn, khó trách hắn đều là trong lòng vắng vẻ, khó trách hắn vừa thấy được hắn, liền đã yêu mến hắn. Ở đâu ra nhiều như vậy giống như đã từng quen biết cùng trùng hợp. Nguyên lai cho dù liên quan với trí nhớ của ngươi đều bị xóa đi, trái tim của ta vẫn là sẽ giúp ta nhớ rõ ta yêu ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu, đồng hồ báo thức vừa vặn chỉ qua một điểm, hắn mặc trên người áo ngủ, cầm trong tay áo khoác không kịp mặc, phát động ô tô chạy khỏi đi. Đêm hè trên đường trống rỗng, trên xe âm hưởng bên trong:

"Của ta hoàn chỉnh, toàn do người khác hoang đường. Của ta xán lạn, dĩ nhiên không có quan hệ gì với chính mình." 

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn từ bản thân vì Ung Thánh Hựu viết cố sự, muốn từ bản thân tại phần cuối bên trong lưu lại câu kia —— "Hi vọng các ngươi vĩnh viễn làm bạn, vĩnh viễn Viên mãn", đây là hắn tư tâm, hắn hi vọng hắn hạnh phúc, cho dù là lấy ngôi thứ ba phương thức.

Hắn cho là mình không có cố sự, cho là mình chỉ là theo dõi người khác chuyện xưa tiểu thâu, không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai là hắn tại trong chuyện xưa vứt bỏ chính mình.

0

Ung Thánh Hựu thư phòng tủ đứng đáy ngọn nguồn có một quyển rất lớn photo album, hắn trước trước sau sau dời qua mấy lần gia, trên đường có một lần suýt chút nữa thanh này Bản Tương sách làm mất, tìm trở về quá trình tự nhiên là gặp nhiều trắc trở.

Này Bản Tương sách hắn dùng rất nhiều năm, được nguỵ trang đến mức tràn đầy Đương Đương, lại qua thêm vài năm đoán chừng liền không khép được, thời đại này hầu như không thấy được đi qua loại kia kiểu cũ đồ ngốc cơ hoặc là phim nhựa cơ, liền phách đứng được loại này tân triều đồ chơi nhỏ cũng dần dần bị loại bỏ rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà cuộn phim giả bộ tràn đầy nghiêm chỉnh hòm, màu sắc rực rỡ, Hắc Bạch, nhưng phụ cận rửa cuộn phim địa phương chỉ có một nhà, chỉ có đặc biệt có ý nghĩa hắn mới sẽ rửa đi ra bỏ vào photo album.

Lúc đầu trong hình còn có mẹ của hắn, hắn đối với nàng ấn tượng kỳ thực không phải rất sâu, chỉ có đang nhìn đến ảnh chụp thời điểm, hắn mới sẽ mơ mơ hồ hồ nhớ lại, so với phụ thân kỳ thực chính mình lớn lên càng giống mẫu thân một ít, lại sau đưa hắn tới đến mới trường học, gia đình mới, trong tấm hình, bên cạnh hắn nhiều hơn một người.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua như thế yêu người cười, đều là đuôi mắt khóe miệng cong cong, thật giống một điểm buồn phiền đều không có, khi còn bé hắn mặt tròn vo, đều là đứng tại bên cạnh mình, khi đó bọn hắn đều có mười mấy tuổi, mặt mày ngây ngô cực kì, khi đó, tuổi trẻ là thật sự tuổi trẻ, sung sướng cũng là thật sự sung sướng, còn có yêu, là thật sự yêu. Bọn hắn tách ra trước đó lưu lại chụp ảnh chung rất ít, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh mỗi một tấm đều rửa đi ra cũng không chứa nổi photo album gần một nửa.

Lúc nhỏ mình là người trong hình, sau đó bên người không có ai rồi, ở là mình thành chụp ảnh người kia, yên lặng lục tìm các loại cuộc sống mảnh vỡ, chung quy phải có một ít gì đó thay hắn nhớ rõ một ít chuyện, cùng nhau ghi chép thời gian, đáng tiếc trong tấm hình tới tới đi đi rất nhiều người, duy nhất ít đi trọng yếu nhất cái kia một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất vừa nặng nhặt cái này ham muốn, lúc rỗi rãnh, cầm một đài camera, liền có thể làm hao mòn hơn nửa ngày.

Kết thúc trong lịch sử oi bức nhất nhiệt độ cao khí trời, khoảng thời gian này bắt đầu nhiều lần dưới đất Vũ, nước mưa kéo dài mà ẩm ướt, hỏng bét khí trời rầu rĩ không vui mà kéo dài, mặt đường thượng đều là không có làm thấu một trận Vũ lại rơi xuống.

Bên ngoài tiếng gió rít gào, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, trở mình, thanh cái kia Bản Tương sách ôm vào trong ngực, cả người cuộn thành một đoàn, hắn từ trước đến giờ quen thuộc như vậy tư thế ngủ, này làm cho hắn cảm thấy rất an toàn, điện thoại di động tiếng nhắc nhở thật sớm bị hắn đóng lại, mỗi một năm thời gian này đều là có đủ loại đủ kiểu người cho hắn dài dài ngắn ngắn sinh nhật chúc phúc, nhưng những người kia cũng không phải hắn, hắn liếc nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, bóng cây lung la lung lay, sau đó chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, ngủ thiếp đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ngủ rất lâu đã bị chuông cửa thanh âm đánh thức, mở cửa thời điểm biểu lộ mê mẩn trừng trừng, tựa mộng không phải mộng mà vuốt mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn nhếch lên tóc, trong lòng đột nhiên làm mềm làm mềm lở đất đi xuống, hắn trong ánh mắt yêu thương lưu luyến, một bước, một bước đi tới hắn trước mặt:

"Ung Thánh Hựu, mỗi cuối tuần hải đăng ước hẹn, sinh nhật ngươi lần kia ta đến muộn, ngươi nói phạt ta hàng năm sinh nhật đều cùng ở bên cạnh ngươi, trả phạt ta hàng năm đều phải làm cái thứ nhất nói với ngươi sinh nhật vui vẻ người, ngươi còn nhớ ư

Không biết hiện tại trả đuổi không đuổi kịp trên cái thứ nhất ——

Sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Còn có ——

Ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại dụi dụi con mắt, hắn dùng tốt lực, con mắt cũng không dám nháy, chỉ lo người yêu từ dưới mí mắt biến mất không còn tăm hơi, viền mắt càng vò càng đỏ, thiếu một chút rơi lệ, này mới phản ứng được xông lên trước, đem người ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, như là bị ủy khuất lớn lao:

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi làm sao mới đến."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng vừa chua xót vừa mềm, đưa tay đem người ôm càng chặt hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm làm mềm mại:

"Chuyện xưa của ta vẫn chưa nói hết, sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện xe gặp sự cố, hắn lái xe phía trước dừng vật nguy hiểm chuyên dụng xe đột nhiên nổ tung, xe lục lọi ra đi đến mấy mét, cám ơn trời đất, may là khoảng cách vị trí khá xa, thương thế hắn được không tính rất nặng, nhưng là tỉnh lại lại quên mất người yêu. Còn có, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang trên chiếc xe kia, bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay đầu tiên che ở hắn, cho nên hắn chỉ là cánh tay nhẹ nhàng trầy da, còn lại một chút việc nhi đều không có.

Ngươi nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải hay không rất ngu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, cảm nhận được bờ vai của hắn được một chút ngất ẩm ướt, Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt ấm áp, một giọt một nhỏ giọt xuống, vô thanh vô tức, nắm bắt người vai để Ung Thánh Hựu quay tới đối đầu chính mình, bắt đầu chỉ là một cái vừa xuống đất cho hắn lau nước mắt, sau đó biến thành hôn, khô ráo cánh môi hôn lên ẩm ướt nước mắt, thận trọng như là che chở đệ nhất thế giới trân quý bảo bối, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt phạm vừa ướt, ướt lại làm, nắm bắt người cổ áo yên lặng uốn tại trong lồng ngực của hắn.

Này người vẫn không thay đổi, một khóc lên mũi đỏ ngầu, con mắt đỏ ngầu, miệng cũng hồng thông thông, đại khái thật sự quá ủy khuất, lông mi cùng Lưu Hải đều bị nước mắt dính ướt, khóc thời điểm lặng yên không một tiếng động không nhao nhao không nháo, nhưng hắn một mực chính là lòng chua xót mà không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng hắn cái kia trương mặt, ôn nhu mà chăm chú nhìn người yêu ánh mắt, tâm động mà đòi mạng, "Về sau từng cái sinh nhật ta cũng sẽ ở bên cạnh ngươi, cũng sẽ không bao giờ quên ngươi rồi, ta bảo đảm", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm bắt cằm của hắn dùng sức mà hôn đi lên, còn dư lại câu biến mất ở nụ hôn này bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy may mắn, hắn vẫn là rất tốt, hắn vẫn là rất yêu hắn, cho dù hắn vắng mặt chuyện xưa một đoạn.

Nguyên lai người mỗi một tế bào đều cũng có ký ức, liền tính đầu óc của ta quên mất ngươi, trái tim của ta vẫn là hội không tự chủ được hướng về ngươi tới gần. Cho dù tất cả làm lại một lần, cho dù ta đi rồi nhiều như vậy đường vòng mới một lần nữa đứng ở trước mặt ngươi, ta còn là sẽ lại một lần nữa yêu ngươi, ta còn là muốn sáng sớm bồi tiếp ngươi nằm ỳ, muốn cùng ngươi đồng thời lãng phí thời gian, muốn cùng ngươi đuổi cuối cùng nhất ban đoàn tàu, ngồi qua đứng liền cõng lấy ngươi chậm rãi đi về nhà, muốn vì ngươi biến tốt, muốn cùng ngươi đồng thời biến tốt, muốn cùng ngươi lưu lại rất nhiều rất nhiều hồi ức, muốn từng cái sinh nhật đều cùng ở bên cạnh ngươi, muốn một lần lại một lần nói cho ngươi biết, ta yêu ngươi.

Bên ngoài mặt trăng từ trong tầng mây trốn ra được, Dạ Phong nhẹ nhàng thổi bay vạt áo, lấm ta lấm tấm ánh sáng rơi vào người yêu đáy mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt cánh tay, thật sâu hô hấp, dùng sức mà cảm thụ người yêu khí tức, trong lòng khó nói lên lời chỗ trống, rốt cuộc vào đúng lúc này, bị lấp đầy rồi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ hắn mềm mại sợi tóc, trong lòng hắn nóng một chút, trong lúc hoảng hốt nhớ tới rất lâu trước đó chính mình liền muốn làm như vậy rồi, "Ta chưa quên, trước đây ngươi luôn nói, muốn cùng ta nuôi một con mèo, hiện tại ta có ba con mèo, như vậy, ngươi cùng ta đồng thời nuôi mèo, ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi, có được hay không."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, trong đôi mắt Tinh Thần ngàn vạn, hắn liền như vậy nhìn xem hắn, sau đó khẽ gật đầu một cái.

Vậy kế tiếp cố sự sẽ như thế nào đây này

Hắn sẽ dẫn hắn về nhà. Vĩnh viễn làm bạn, vĩnh viễn Viên mãn.

Chuyện này sẽ là một cái rất dài, rất dài cố sự.

End

"Về sau cố sự, không cho phép một mình ngươi viết."

"Của ta hoàn chỉnh, toàn do người khác hoang đường. Của ta xán lạn, dĩ nhiên không có quan hệ gì với chính mình." 

Câu này ca từ đến từ rừng hựu gia {{ nhặt rác }}, album tên là {{ đại tiểu thuyết gia }}, cảm thấy rất dán vào lần này nội dung chính, mỗi cái người cả đời đều có thật nhiều cố sự, nắm bút người viết xuống văn tự đại thể đều sẽ xu thế hướng về tâm lý của chính mình, hết thảy cảm thụ đều là chủ quan, cố sự cũng là vì càng nhích lại gần mình nội tâm cần thiết mà sinh ra, trong chuyện xưa tiểu thuyết gia tìm về thuộc về mình cố sự, cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể tại chuyện xưa của mình bên trong vĩnh viễn Viên mãn.

Yếu hạnh phúc nha.


	13. Chapter 13

Thuốc đến bệnh trừ

Yếu ớt mèo con chỉ có tại Niel trước mặt hội biết nge lời.

Văn / dưới 0 sôi trào

Ác mộng kinh lúc tỉnh, bên ngoài trời còn tối om om, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng liếc nhìn điện thoại, mới bốn giờ quá nửa, hắn còn nhớ khởi vừa mới mộng cảnh nội dung, một bên vỗ vỗ ngực may mắn, một vừa lầm bầm lầu bầu lập lại mấy lần "Mộng cùng hiện thực đều là ngược lại", quá rồi một hồi lâu cơn buồn ngủ mới một lần nữa kéo tới.

Thất Nguyệt lúc mới bắt đầu mưa dầm quý vừa vặn đụng với bão thiên, nước mưa kéo dài, ẩm ướt thời tiết giống như là vặn không làm khăn mặt, hai ngày nay nước mưa làm đến làm đúng giờ, tổng là tại hạ tiểu đội trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở công ty cao ốc dưới lầu, bên cạnh đứng đấy mấy cái không mang ô về nhà công nhân, vừa vặn xe của hắn xế chiều hôm nay được trợ lý mở ra năm kiểm, vào lúc này trong tay hắn không có dù, chỉ đắp tiện đường mang về nhà giặt âu phục áo khoác.

Hắn do dự thời gian không tính lâu, Vũ so với mới vừa lúc xuống lầu tiểu không ít, thế là chính khoác âu phục chuẩn bị hướng về trong mưa đi, đã bị người lôi kéo cánh tay đụng vào trong lồng ngực.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu có một quãng thời gian rất dài chưa thấy người này, đối với hắn ấn tượng dừng bước tại lúc trước tỷ tỷ lễ đính hôn cái nhìn kia, từ sau đó liền không còn gặp nhau, hắn đem cái nhìn này để ở trong lòng hồi lâu, nhưng tháng ngày đoạn dài, vẫn bị ném ra đến sau đầu đi.

Cổ áo nút buộc chẳng biết lúc nào nới lỏng một viên, Ung Thánh Hựu chắp tay sau lưng, tựa tại Rô-ma trụ bên, cúi đầu chậm Du Du Địa hệ thượng, đèn thủy tinh dưới hình hình sắc sắc đoàn người qua lại đến hắn quáng mắt, đem trong tay Champagne phóng tới trong bàn ăn, từ đi qua nhân viên tạp vụ trong tay thay đổi một chén bọt khí rượu.

Đối với ứng phó loại tình cảnh này hắn từ trước đến giờ không có gì kiên trì, cái trong nguyên nhân cũng không phải bởi vì không giỏi nói chuyện, ngược lại Ung thị người thừa kế từ nhỏ liền có sớm thông minh phong bình, chỉ là tuổi càng dài, xem gương mặt càng nhiều, những này gương mặt đều là bất tận tương tự, nhưng những người này giấu ở da mặt dưới đáy tâm tư lại giống nhau như đúc, đọc hiểu những này tha thiết, nịnh nọt, thử khuôn mặt tươi cười thực sự quá khuyết thiếu tính khiêu chiến, một chút cũng không có thú vị.

Chán ghét giả ý xu nịnh, lá mặt lá trái, thế là các loại buôn bán hoặc là tư nhân tiệc rượu, liền lại cũng thấy không được tiểu thiếu gia thân ảnh , sớm mấy năm Ung tiểu thiếu gia tuổi còn nhỏ quá, chỉ cần không gây ra nhiễu loạn gì, người nhà liền đều do hắn đi. Nhưng hôm nay trận này là ngoại lệ, hôm nay là thân tỷ tỷ của hắn lễ đính hôn, Ung gia gả nữ nhi, tự nhiên là bài diện mười phần, bao xuống ngoại thành cả tòa hoa viên khách sạn, chỉ là truyền thông tịch sẽ dùng nghiêm chỉnh giữa phòng yến hội.

Nhưng kỳ thật các loại trên ý nghĩa, y hương tấn ảnh chỉ là bài biện, bất luận tình cảnh nhiều long trọng, mánh lới nhiều chân, tại thương trong mắt người cũng chỉ là một loại nào đó thẻ đánh bạc, hoặc cao hoặc thấp mà thôi, nâng ly cạn chén trong lúc đó thường thường túy ông chi ý bất tại tửu. Phụ thân có ý định mượn trường tửu hội này khiến hắn kiềm chế thiếu gia tính khí, canh người chăm chú nhanh. Bị chộp vào bên người cầm chén rượu một bàn một bàn mà chúc rượu, thật vất vả có thể trở về toà thả một chút khoảng không, bên người trả luôn có người không thức thời đụng lên đến tiếp lời, Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa thì đem trong tay ly cao cổ bóp nát.

Hắn muốn này xã giao tràng đại khái không người nào có thể nói chuyện cẩn thận ăn cơm thật ngon, tám cái cột đánh không được quan hệ, tám trăm năm thấy mặt một lần thân thích, cần phải unce khí sắc thật tốt, auntie hôm nay đẹp quá như thế hàn huyên, đây rốt cuộc là ai định vòng xã giao quy củ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy đại nhiệt thiên cả người nổi da gà lên. Trên mặt đắc thể nụ cười suýt chút nữa không nhịn được, nhất cử nhất động được giám thị, không tốt trở mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nghênh hợp trưởng bối nói xong thảo nhân niềm vui cát tường lời nói, trong lòng cũng tại dùng sức mắt trợn trắng, trời mới biết mình rốt cuộc chỗ nào đến nhiều như vậy tiện nghi thân thích.

Chu toàn đại khái một thế kỷ, rốt cuộc dựa vào đi tìm tỷ tỷ tỷ phu danh nghĩa có thể ngắn ngủi thoát thân, Ung Thánh Hựu lui ra ăn uống linh đình vòng vây, ngồi ở đèn thủy tinh chiếu không tới góc, nâng lên mắt kiếng gọng vàng chân kiếng, nắm trong tay ly cao cổ lung lay, thanh chén xuôi theo hướng về bên mép đưa, đèn trần tia sáng xuyên thấu qua thấu kính khúc xạ đến trong suốt bọt khí tửu dịch lay động ra chút trong suốt toái quang, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt liếc qua đuổi theo lờ mờ điểm sáng hướng phía trước một sơ lược, cuối cùng dừng lại tại cách đó không xa xinh đẹp hàm dưới tuyến thượng.

Là cái rất trắng nam nhân, nhìn qua cùng chính mình giống như cao, vai vừa rộng lại dày, không kiên nhẫn biểu hiện cũng rất dễ nhìn, cằm, chóp mũi, mặt mày đường nét đều đặc biệt trôi chảy, híp lại ánh mắt có vẻ làm hẹp dài, chế nhạo, lại rất đa tình.

Màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay mới vừa tiếp nhận lại gần tiếp lời người đưa tới một chén rượu, hắn trả không thấy rõ người tới là nam hay là nữ, ánh mắt liền hướng được tin nhắn tiếng nhắc nhở hấp dẫn trên màn hình điện thoại di động quét, xem xong trong lòng thầm mắng "Một cái nằm sấp còn không kết thúc, tiếp theo quán đã tới rồi, hắn này vừa mới về nước, trả có hay không cho người yên tĩnh."

"Khương xử lý công việc, chúng ta đã gặp, năm ngoái hạng mục Trung Phương người phụ trách", nghe được câu nói này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phản ứng được, xoay người xem người nói chuyện, oán thầm hạng mục cái gì hạng mục một năm 365 ngày hắn có nhiều như vậy hạng mục gia hỏa này nói là người nào người kia thấy hắn khẽ nhíu mày, cười đến lúng túng, lại nói một câu, "Ngài thực sự là quý nhân hay quên."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính suy nghĩ đánh như thế nào phát đi gia hỏa này, nghiêng đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tới ánh mắt, tên xui xẻo kia cũng theo hắn tầm mắt phương hướng nhìn sang, tự nhủ, "Đây không phải Ung gia tiểu công tử ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc hắn một cái, nói một câu "Xin lỗi không tiếp được", liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, người kia đụng vào một mũi tro, tự biết là chạm vào Khương xử lý công việc rủi ro, không thể làm gì khác hơn là sờ sờ mũi đi ra ngoài ngoặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm trong tay chén rượu hướng chính mình đi tới, không hiểu cảm thấy này trên thân người tựa hồ có một loại cảm giác quen thuộc, "Ta thật giống gặp qua ngươi ở nơi nào."

"Thánh Hựu!", lời nói trả không ra khỏi miệng, đã bị phụ thân kêu danh tự gọi đến bên người đi, hắn nhu nhu huyệt Thái dương, thở dài, bất đắc dĩ hướng về bàn chủ đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết này Ung gia tiểu công tử phải hay không tại triều chính mình le lưỡi, nghĩ người này vừa mới cũng coi như là giúp mình giải vây, cái kia mình phải hay không cũng nên trả lễ lại giúp hắn một tay

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi là Gia Cát Lượng nha, cần phải ba lần đến mời mới bằng lòng người có địa vị cao lại đầu hàng nhân nhượng trước người có địa vị thấp đây này là có cho hay không ta người bạn cũ này mặt mũi", điện thoại chấn động đến mức cùng cái cái sàng tựa như, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa nhận, điện thoại cái kia một đầu Kim Tại Hoán giọng oang oang liền truyền tới, đang suy nghĩ chút năm như vậy không gặp, người này hô tiểu tử lúc nào như thế vẻ nho nhã đau xót cực kì, lại quay đầu thời điểm, tiểu công tử đã mất tung ảnh.

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này." Bên ngoài Vũ rất lớn, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm chặt tay hắn nóng một chút, đi tới gần lồng ngực cũng nóng một chút, sát vào hô hấp cũng là nóng một chút.

"Ta trở về nước." Không đầu không đuôi một câu.

"Ta sẽ không lại về Anh quốc." Nghe hắn nói như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu trợn tròn cặp mắt, ánh mắt nhìn lên đặc biệt vô tội.

"Ung Thánh Hựu", đại khái là bởi vì sợ rượu tiếng nhạc che lại thanh âm của mình, Kim Tại Hoán nói chuyện đề xi ben hết sức đề cao rất nhiều, "Đây không phải khi ngươi còn bé đi theo phía sau cái mông Ung ca ca nha, khi đó ngươi mới củ cải đầu hơi lớn như vậy, nước mũi đều lau không khô sạch, nhất định yếu làm ca ca cái đuôi nhỏ, đáng tiếc cũng không lâu lắm ngươi liền bị đưa đi nước Anh, làm sao, các ngươi lại gặp mặt "

"Ta đã nói với ngươi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đây chính là duyên", Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất hối hận tiệc đón gió muốn chọn tại rượu, Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm vang được ngoài phòng khách người đều nhanh nghe thấy, "Có phần chi tiết nhỏ ngươi nhất định phải nói tới tỉ mỉ như thế gây nên ma kim, tại, hoán." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lông mày vặn ba cùng nhau, âm thanh nghe tới có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi ngờ biểu lộ thật sự là cực kì đẹp đẽ, rõ ràng là mắt một mí, chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm người nhìn thời điểm lại rất lớn, tròn vo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn tại nước Anh lúc nhà hàng xóm là cái lão thân sĩ, trong nhà nuôi một con mèo Ba Tư, lạnh như băng làm tự phụ, đáng yêu thân nhân thời điểm lại mềm Miên Miên.

"Không nói cái này, trước tiên tiễn ngươi về nhà." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy một cái biểu lộ mê man nam nhân, thấy hắn còn không phản ứng liền đỡ người vai hướng về trong xe mang.

Như mèo nhỏ hồ linh quang lóe lên nhớ ra cái gì đó, rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, khe khẽ đẩy đẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai: "Chờ. . . Chờ chút, ngươi như ý không tiện đường a "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đáp lời, chỉ là cười híp mắt đẩy người khiến hắn hảo hảo ngồi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu có cá biệt xưng gọi "Phá hoại đại vương", đúng như dự đoán, hắn còn không làm sao dùng sức kéo, đai an toàn liền quay cùng nhau bị kẹt chặt rồi, thế là chỉ có thể xoay người cùng không thức thời phá dây lưng tác chiến, giằng co một hồi lâu vẫn là một mực thẻ ở nơi đó, vừa định quay đầu cùng người oán giận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp liền phút chốc sát gần, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được hô hấp của mình có chút loạn, đột nhiên cảm thấy xe điều hòa lập tức mất hiệu lực, này đai an toàn vừa đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo đã bị chỉnh tề rút ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay qua chỗ khác xuyên vào cắm mảnh thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể thấy rõ hắn mao nhung nhung lông mi, thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được chóp mũi của hắn như có như không mà sát qua gò má của mình, lành lạnh, còn có một chút tịch thu sạch sẽ lấm tấm mồ hôi, mộng một hồi mới nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng ——

"Cùng ngươi đồng thời liền tiện đường."

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười: "Khi còn bé cũng không thấy ngươi như thế hội múa mép khua môi công phu."

"Ngươi nhớ ra rồi "

Vũ hoàn toàn không có yếu ngừng xu thế, xe đã mở ra một Tiểu Đoạn, cần gạt nước xoạt xoạt tại kính chắn gió thượng đong đưa, mặt đường thượng nước đọng nghiêm trọng, cầm tay lái nam nhân không dám thất lễ, ngữ khí và âm điệu hoàn toàn là ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi Cẩu Cẩu, ánh mắt lại chăm chú mà chăm chú nhìn phía trước, cánh tay hắn thượng nhô ra gân xanh có vẻ hơi mê người, Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cánh tay đạo kia sẹo: "Hiện tại cũng không hoàn toàn tiêu mất." Quay đầu buồn buồn mắng một câu, "Thầy thuốc kia lừa người đây! Lang băm!"

"Không có chuyện gì, không nhìn kỹ không ai sẽ chú ý đến." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm ấm áp, như là đang cười.

"Ta còn là không học được bơi lội."

"Không có chuyện gì, ta không phải tại nha, lần này không sẽ rời đi rồi."

Đèn đỏ còn có rất lâu, đạp xuống phanh lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính theo dõi hắn trên tay người đạo trưởng kia lớn lên sẹo, nhìn lên đã rất cạn rồi, nhưng người này lông mày lại nhăn rất chặt, méo miệng tội nghiệp dáng dấp giống như là chính mình bị thương, bị ủy khuất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng đột nhiên trở nên làm mềm, sờ sờ hắn mềm mại tóc.

"Yên tâm, sẽ không lại bị thương, ta bảo đảm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân trước mới vừa đem người đưa đến CBD nơi ở, chân sau liền nhận được lão đầu gọi điện thoại tới, cái kia một đầu càu nhàu xú tiểu tử trở về nước cũng không có nhà, lập tức trở về, trong nhà có khách nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xin khoan dung, vừa nói này mưa to gió lớn ngài cũng không sợ ta trên đường cảm lạnh, lão đầu tử lập tức một câu nói nện xuống đến, tiết trời đầu hạ vừa mới bắt đầu nói cái gì nói dối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với Microphone ứng phó rồi một trận, lung ta lung tung mà đồng ý.

"Một lúc ngươi Ung bá bá cũng muốn đi qua, vốn là hẹn cẩn thận toàn gia đều tới, không khéo hắn con gái con rể hưởng tuần trăng mật đi rồi, cũng chỉ mang tiểu nhi tử đến, Thánh Hựu, còn nhớ ư các ngươi khi còn bé tổng là cùng chơi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa một cái dù đưa tới dong trong tay người, nghe thấy phụ thân nói như vậy, cười cười cảm thấy bão thiên chặn lại một hai giờ mới về một chuyến gia, không lỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến lúc đợi quản gia Trương Bá chính thu xếp đầu bếp nấu ăn, Khương gia nhà này lầu năm trước mới vừa đã tu sửa, người đều đến đông đủ, thừa dịp món ăn trước nhàn rỗi, vừa vặn mang theo lầu trên lầu dưới thăm quan thăm quan, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tiểu bối rơi vào đoàn người mặt sau, lặng yên nghe đại nhân tán gẫu một ít chuyện cũ năm xưa, thỉnh thoảng đối đầu ánh mắt, lén lút cười.

"Daniel, Thánh Hựu, nhìn xem, các ngươi khi còn bé", Khương bá bá cầm trong tay một cái khung ảnh, trong hình hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai người trả rất nhỏ, trong tay giơ chính mình vẽ nguệch ngoạc, bối cảnh chính là cửa vào hoa viên chỗ rẽ bên cạnh tiểu suối phun, "Các loại thiên tình, để cho các ngươi ở nơi đó lại chụp một tấm, lão Ung, ngươi xem, một cái sáng ngời đều hơn mười năm."

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng giật một cái, nhanh chóng xin khoan dung: "Bá phụ ngài nhưng tha ta, nhiều năm như vậy của ta họa cũng không có tiến bộ, được người khác nghe qua rồi, quá mất mặt rồi."

Trưởng bối tiểu bối tụ tập cùng một chỗ, đều cười lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xe đã tại cửa công ty ngừng có một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi cúi đầu ngồi vào đi, biểu lộ nhìn qua không tốt lắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần nhéo nhéo mặt của hắn, "Làm sao rồi", Ung Thánh Hựu bắt được lấy mái tóc, hung tợn hừ khẩu khí, thở ra đến mang chút rượu cồn vị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán hắn hẳn là uống không ít, dáng vẻ thở phì phò xem ra giống như là phồng mũi trợn mắt Tiểu Hoa mèo, ngữ khí cắn răng nghiến lợi, từ lỗ tai hắn bên trong nghe tới lại như là đang làm nũng, "Hôm nay ký hợp đồng, lúc ăn cơm, cái kia lão nam nhân lại đang cơm dưới đáy bàn cọ chân của ta, tốt mấy chục triệu hợp đồng, lão ba tại ta lại không thể phát tác, khí chết ta rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên cười, một bên lôi kéo khóe miệng của hắn, "Lần sau chỉ cho ta là ai, ta tìm người đánh hắn, được rồi, cười một cái, ", Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn nắm nói chuyện đều không hoàn chỉnh, đứt quãng, "Chuyện này. . . Này còn tạm được, không đúng, Khương. . . Khương Nghĩa Kiện. . . Ngươi cười cái gì cười, ngươi trả cười."

Ung Thánh Hựu chộp lấy cánh tay quay đầu đi sang một bên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hé mắt, đến gần đem người kéo qua vòng vào trong ngực, nhẹ nhàng tại cái trán hôn một cái, xoay người lại nói một câu.

"Ngươi ngoan."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy mặt làm bỏng, cúi đầu suy nghĩ, thật tà hồ, chính mình làm sao cứ như vậy ăn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bộ này, trong lòng lại không phục, lại cảm thấy nơi đó thẳng thắn nhảy dồn dập.

Nhất định là uống nhiều quá, rượu cồn hỏng việc, trả lầm người, hắn muốn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý cho hắn chọn mấy đầu âm nhạc êm dịu, Ung Thánh Hựu chính gật đầu buồn ngủ, đột nhiên một trận thắng gấp, đầu liền muốn hướng về trên xe dập đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay mắt lanh lẹ phản ứng lại lấy tay cho hắn lót ở, mèo con choáng váng nhu nhu cái trán vẫn là tỉnh lại: "Chuyện gì xảy ra."

"Phát động không đứng lên rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm nhẹ nhàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết nghe thấy được vẫn là không nghe thấy, biểu lộ mơ mơ màng màng, gật đầu liền phải tiếp tục ngủ, vào lúc này sắc trời đã hắc thấu rồi, hướng bên ngoài liếc mắt nhìn rời nhà cũng không tính rất xa, thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy cửa xe ra, phân đừng gọi điện thoại cho trợ lý cùng xe tải công ty, rón rén lôi kéo người cánh tay, nâng eo đem người lưng lên.

Cơ hồ là theo bản năng phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu hai cánh tay ôm cổ của hắn, lệch ra cái đầu, nho nhỏ mặt chôn ở hắn cổ bên trong, cằm đặt trên bờ vai theo bước chân từng điểm từng điểm, trả lén lút hôn một cái, mái tóc thỉnh thoảng cọ nghiêm mặt như là tại lấy lòng người, "Thật ngủ" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người nhấc lên nhấc, mười nhiều năm không gặp rồi, này người hay là như khi còn bé như thế, thật mỏng một mảnh, gió vừa thổi liền muốn thổi đi như vậy, khinh Phiêu Phiêu bao nhiêu cân lượng đều có thể ước lượng rõ ràng.

"Ngủ. . . Ngủ", Ung Thánh Hựu khịt khịt mũi, nhàn nhạt mùi rượu liền ở hắn mặt chếch, nóng một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ cười, chính mình cũng không có ý thức đến bật thốt lên giọng diệu có bao nhiêu ôn nhu, "Cái kia ngủ, ngủ ngon."

Ung Thánh Hựu uốn éo cái mông rầm rì một hồi, không tình nguyện tựa như, mới nói, "Không nên."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt hắn không có cách nào, theo hắn, "Được, vậy thì không ngủ."

Say rượu con mèo nhỏ dính người dính lung ta lung tung, một bên hào hứng vẫy vẫy móng vuốt nói xong, "Niel số, hướng", một bên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn cười ngọt ngào, chỉ lo đem người té, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã áng chừng một chút tiểu gia hỏa cái mông, vững vàng mà nâng đỡ hắn không có mấy lạng thịt bắp đùi, trong lòng như là được vung đầy lớp đường áo, ngọt, con đường này nếu có thể vĩnh viễn tiếp tục đi là tốt rồi, hắn muốn.

Bây giờ còn là trong nháy mắt liền có thể nhớ lại, tuy rằng Kim Tại Hoán đều là nói khi còn bé hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu theo đuôi, nhưng kỳ thật hai người bọn họ dính sức mạnh kỳ thực không phân cao thấp, khi đó chơi được mệt mỏi tổng là mình cõng lấy hắn về nhà, đi tới phía trước tiểu gia hỏa chắc chắn sẽ ngủ, ngủ vựng hồ gọi tỉnh lại thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng trong nháy mắt dâng lên mình mới là ca ca ý thức trách nhiệm, liền như hiện tại như thế, bọn hắn cũng thay đổi, thậm chí lần đầu tiên đều không có thể nhận ra đối phương, thế nhưng thật giống lại không có gì thay đổi.

Thế giới này đều là thúc giục ta không ngừng trưởng thành, chỉ có ngươi để cho ta trở lại lúc ban đầu.

Đếm không hết loa phóng thanh mấy lần chuyến bay đến trễ, sân bay phát thanh rốt cuộc báo cho bọn hắn này ban chuyến bay triệt để thủ tiêu thời điểm, ngoài cửa sổ dày nặng tầng mây ép tới rất thấp, dông tố đan xen dường như Vạn mã bôn đằng, trong bầu trời đêm hàng đứng lầu như là bão táp bên trong hoang đảo.

Muốn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại, ấn ấn khóa mới phát hiện điện thoại đã sớm không có điện rồi, nạp điện bảo tuyến cắm vào nơi đó, nhắc nhở đèn không biết lúc nào biến đỏ, xách hành lý đi tới xe taxi đón khách điểm thời điểm, nơi đó đã xếp hàng không ngắn đội ngũ, Ung Thánh Hựu tình thế khó xử mấy giây, cắn răng vẫn là gia nhập chờ xe đội ngũ.

Ung Thánh Hựu liên lụy xe thời điểm đã là sau bốn mươi phút chuyện tình, tài xế nhìn qua có phần mệt mỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, nắm chặt trước ngực đai an toàn, bởi vì khí trời ác liệt, mười hai điểm cơ tràng cao tốc đều chắn lên hàng dài, cọ xát một hai giờ mới chạy đến lượn quanh thành cao giá thượng, một đường màu đỏ phanh lại đèn trông không đến đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu tính toán điệu bộ này hẳn là yếu vây lại sau nửa đêm, hắn dừng một chút, cùng tài xế sư phụ gọi một tiếng sau giao lộ dưới cao giá, đến liền gần Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà trọ, tài xế sư phụ đại khái là kẹt xe mệt nhọc, Ung Thánh Hựu nói rồi hai lần mới gật đầu một cái nói ok.

Nơm nớp lo sợ ngồi một giờ xe, thẳng đến đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửa nhà mới có tâm an tâm rơi xuống đất cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay muốn gõ cửa, vừa nghĩ này đều nhanh một chút nhiễu dân, đột nhiên nhớ tới trước đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện có hắn vân tay, dùng ngón tay cái thử một chút, quả thực cửa mở.

Để tốt hành lý thời điểm, tựa hồ là chú ý tới vang động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính lau tóc hướng về phòng khách đi, trên người hắn chỉ mặc áo tắm, đai lưng dặt dà dặt dẹo hệ cùng nhau, mái tóc còn chưa kịp thổi, chính theo lọn tóc đi xuống tích thuỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn le lưỡi một cái, "Chuyến bay hủy bỏ", "Không ngại thu nhận giúp đỡ ta một đêm", Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng hắn xem, tiểu gia hỏa Lưu Hải cúi tại lông mày thượng, cả người như là bao phủ lên một tầng sương mù, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất thời cũng không phân rõ hai người bọn họ ai mái tóc càng ướt một điểm, xoay người lại đi phòng tắm cầm một khối khăn tắm, đi tới liền với mái tóc ướt nhẹp bao lấy, đem người vòng vào trong ngực, này trên thân người lạnh như băng, trong miệng phun ra khí nhi đều hơi lạnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau lòng hỏng rồi, "Ngươi muốn làm chết ta rồi, tại sao không gọi ta đón ngươi, ngã bệnh làm sao bây giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn quấn vào trong ngực, có phần chật vật chỉ chỉ điện thoại, "Không có điện", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt cánh tay, đem người ôm chặt hơn nữa, "Xem ra sau này phải đem ngươi buộc ở bên người mới được."

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán vẫn có chút nhiệt độ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nấu xong cháo nhỏ, từ cái hòm thuốc cầm một nhánh nhiệt kế nhét vào trong miệng hắn.

Sinh bệnh mặt người thượng hồng phác phác, Lưu Hải ngoan ngoãn khoác lên lông mày trước, thâm thúy mặt mày nhìn qua dị thường dịu ngoan, con mắt lóe lên sáng sủa nhỏ vụn ánh sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm bắt tay của hắn, như là đang lầm bầm lầu bầu, "Xe trục trặc, chuyến bay thủ tiêu, cảm mạo nóng sốt, làm sao gặp phải ta sau ngươi thật giống như đều là mọi việc không như ý", Ung Thánh Hựu hàm chứa nhiệt kế không thể nói chuyện, ô nghẹn ngào nuốt lắc đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn lại hắn đụng lên đến loạn vung thủ, "Nhưng nhìn tại ta đã cứu ngươi một lần phân thượng, về sau, để cho ta chiếu cố ngươi, được không "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, thật giống gặp lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau hắn đều là đụng với đủ loại đủ kiểu phiền phức, thế nhưng vào giờ phút này trong miệng cắn nhiệt kế nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ướt nhẹp ánh mắt, hắn vẫn là muốn đem phần này phiền phức tiếp thu được trong tay.

Đêm hôm ấy, lâu không gặp địa, hắn lại mơ tới lúc trước mộng cảnh, mênh mông vô bờ mặt biển không qua đỉnh đầu, dòng nước từ bốn phương tám hướng tuôn đi qua, cảm giác ngột ngạt cùng hít thở không thông cảm giác vẫn là đồng dạng quen thuộc.

Nhưng lần này rõ ràng có những gì không giống nhau, trong mộng hắn nhìn thấy có một đôi tay, chính kiên định mà ôn nhu nâng đỡ hắn, dẫn hắn lên bờ.

Liên quan với rơi vào tình yêu chứng bệnh, đúng bệnh hốt thuốc, năng lực thuốc đến bệnh trừ.

Không phải sao

End.


	14. Chapter 14

Thần bí khách quý

Lại không yêu nhau lời nói, liền không kịp á.

Văn / dưới 0 sôi trào

Ung Thánh Hựu có phần mất ngủ, một bên Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính vùi đầu nghiên cứu trò chơi mới, trong tai đút lấy tai nghe, bên tay hắn trả bày Spider Man đèn đêm, đi theo chủ nhân ngồi mười mấy tiếng máy bay trèo non lội suối đi tới Thái Bình Dương một đầu khác, hiện tại chính Oai Đảo tại bên gối đầu, đại khái là pin nhanh không có điện rồi, tia sáng có chút yếu ớt. Vị trí của hắn không thấy rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, hồng quang chiếu lên lòng hắn phiền, kêu vài tiếng người kia mắt điếc tai ngơ, dứt khoát vươn mình mang lên trùm mắt.

Hắn người này đối "Nghi thức cảm giác" thứ này khá là coi trọng, lần nữa bước lên này mảnh thổ địa, tránh không được trở lại chốn cũ, dưới bầu trời đêm kỳ quái lạ lùng thành thị, lữ nhân thần thái vội vã, một đám người đi ở phồn hoa Times Square, ngẩng đầu có thể nhìn thấy LED thượng quảng cáo, cùng ba năm trước rất bất đồng, chính hắn cũng giống vậy. Trên đường tỷ tỷ gọi điện thoại tới hỏi có hay không uống một ly cà phê thời gian, cũng không biết là làm sao vậy, trước khi đi theo bản năng cử động lại là hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện có muốn cùng đi hay không, chỉ bất quá tên kia cũng giống như bây giờ cúi đầu xem điện thoại di động, không có trả lời. Bây giờ nghĩ lại cảm thấy quả thực buồn cười, trong tính cách hợp, trên giường cũng rất hợp phách, rõ ràng là ngoại trừ "Luyến ái" cái gì đều làm đâu quan hệ, chính mình thậm chí ngay cả hắn từ chối đều đọc không hiểu.

Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút hắn có cái gì tốt khí, ai cũng không quy định Khương Nghĩa Kiện có cái này nghĩa vụ cùng hắn thấy người nhà của hắn, lại trước khi nói sinh tồn chiến lại tới ca nhạc hội, không phải chưa từng gặp mặt, lễ phép thăm hỏi, hàn huyên, nên khách sáo đã sớm đều khách sáo xong. Mình ở trong những người này đóng vai cái gì nhân vật đây này tối đa cũng là chỉ là nhi tử quan hệ rất thân ca ca mà thôi. Miễn cưỡng lại thêm một tầng thân phận, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện pháo hữu", nhưng hắn không phải người ngu, kẻ ngu si đều biết này lời không thể nói lung tung.

Ung Thánh Hựu ép buộc chính mình không nghĩ nữa những chuyện loạn thất bát tao này, lăn qua lộn lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bóng lưng, trong lòng nhất cổ Vô Danh hỏa xông tới, đưa tay ra mời chân, một cước hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mông đít đạp, khí lực không nhỏ, "Xú tiểu tử đừng cho ta chơi", một câu nói đều chắn yết hầu miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một giây, đột nhiên liền ý thức được chính mình cũng không có cái gì tư cách can thiệp Khương Nghĩa Kiện phương thức sống, khác nhau một trời một vực hai người vẫn cứ cùng tiến tới cũng không dễ dàng, hắn chớp chớp ửng hồng ánh mắt nuốt xuống câu nói kia, hỏi:

"Làm ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt tối sầm lại, thanh tai nghe vứt qua một bên, mạnh mẽ đè lại Ung Thánh Hựu thon gầy bả vai.

Lại Quan Lâm mới vừa thay đổi màu vàng màu tóc, nếu như hắn vào giờ phút này nắm tay người không phải Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn chính mình đại khái chưa kịp có phát hiện chuyện này nhạy cảm độ.

Hắn không nói ra được Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng bất đồng nơi nào, trên giường vẫn là đồng dạng hợp phách, trước đài sau đài vẫn cứ dựa theo trước đó ước định cẩn thận bước đi sinh hoạt, lẫn nhau ở giữa bí mật bảo thủ đến mức rất lao, nhưng chính là nơi nào không giống nhau. Ý thức được thời điểm đã hơi trễ, sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới nghĩ rõ ràng, là hắn không lại tại mọi thời khắc nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình rồi.

Hắn không biết mình là nơi nào trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu không vui. Nói ví dụ hiện tại, trên sân khấu bay hoa giấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhuộm một đầu tóc vàng, trở nên không hề giống vị thành niên tiểu hài Lại Quan Lâm nắm tay, trả nắm rất chặt, tầm mắt tiến đụng vào chính mình trong ánh mắt thời điểm, trong nháy mắt liền dời đi. Hừ, rõ ràng đã nhìn thấy, tại sao trả làm bộ không cẩn thận nhìn đến dáng vẻ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày oán thầm.

Lại nói ví dụ, buổi tối hắn thả nghỉ chơi, làm nửa ngày tư tưởng kiến thiết, thành tâm thành ý chuẩn bị tìm Ung Thánh Hựu hảo hảo nói chuyện một chút thời điểm, vị này ca rõ ràng đẩy môn hoà giải Quan Lâm có chút việc muốn ra ngoài một chuyến, trả không giải thích rõ ràng "Có chút việc" đến cùng là chuyện gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy huyệt Thái dương có chút trướng, tức giận đến suýt chút nữa bật thốt lên một câu "Đừng làm vị thành niên", bất quá may là hắn thức thời mà đình chỉ rồi.

Lại Quan Lâm tiểu bằng hữu đương nhiên không biết hai vị ca ca ở giữa cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm cùng quanh co khúc khuỷu, cho nên khi hắn thu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện kkt thời điểm, đặc biệt khéo léo, tuần tự mà nói cho nguy hiểm ca ca, hắn có cái tại LA thân thích làm yêu thích Thánh Hựu ca, vừa vặn đều tại New York, cho nên cùng đi ra đến ăn một bữa cơm, hiện tại chính ăn đây, trò chuyện rất cỡi mở tâm.

Vào giờ phút này trò chuyện chính này Lại Quan Lâm đồng học đại khái không biết, hòa ái dễ gần mà gửi đi "Vậy các ngươi chơi được hài lòng" phụ gia một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười biểu lộ center ca ca mặt đen được có thể so với tường thành. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào lúc này cảm thấy huyệt Thái dương đã không chỉ có điểm trướng rồi, quả thực là yếu nổ, trong lòng hắn một bên nói thầm, "Đất khách luyến không kết quả", một bên quơ lấy trong tay rượu đỏ hướng về trong miệng rót.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống đến ngà say, híp mắt một hồi, nửa mê nửa tỉnh trong lúc đó Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ ở trên một cái giường, ôm ấp rất nhẹ, hôn môi cũng rất nhẹ, liền liền tiến vào thời điểm ... Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái trán mạo tinh tế dày đặc mồ hôi, bỗng nhiên thức tỉnh. Hắn còn có thể nhớ trong mộng cảnh tượng, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít làm loại này người yêu mới việc làm, rất ít hôn môi, lén lút cũng rất ít ôm ấp, ăn ý tránh đi một ít hội mang đến ảo giác cử động. Người trưởng thành kia này thân thể bên trong có tìm không xong việc vui, như hai chỉ không có tiến hóa hoàn toàn Tiền Sử dã thú, da thịt nóng bỏng, hô hấp đều là như thiêu như đốt, cùng tiến tới liền động một cái liền bùng nổ.

Không qua bao lâu, ở trong đầu hắn đã cùng vị thành niên kết nối với ba xếp ca ca rón rén đẩy cửa ra đi tới, trên mặt trả mang theo chưa kịp thu hồi ý cười, hắn đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai mắt đỏ bừng, sắc mặt cứng đờ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem kỹ tựa như trên dưới liếc mấy cái, xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm xác thực không phát sinh chút gì, mới thu hồi nhãn thần, hắn cho là mình chí ít hội cảm thấy cao hứng, sự thực nhưng xa xa đi ngược tưởng tượng, hắn trong lòng vẫn là không thoải mái, vô cùng không thoải mái. Cái cảm giác này thật giống như một cây gai đánh ở trong lòng, ghim thời điểm đau nhức, đưa tay đi rút cũng đau nhức.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lạnh như băng, ngừng một lúc lại cười rộ lên, quen tay làm nhanh mà đụng lên đến giải Khương Nghĩa Kiện lĩnh chụp, người sau sắc mặt tối sầm lại, hất tay đem người đẩy ra.

Lần này được rồi, liền pháo hữu đều làm không được, Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ.

Hạ Thiên đã đến nông cạn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ngủ bốn tiếng liền tỉnh rồi, đầu vô cùng đau đớn lên rửa mặt, lại nằm xuống đã không còn buồn ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa trước Dạ Mê mơ mơ màng màng ngủ qua một giấc, nghe được động tĩnh thanh tỉnh hơn nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện cần phải có mấy lời muốn nói, tuy rằng nội dung chính cùng "Giải trừ pháo hữu quan hệ" kém không xa lắm, suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là đẩy một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, "Uy chúng ta nói chuyện." Người sau không lên tiếng, như trước đưa lưng về phía hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu đến xem trần nhà, trên mặt không biểu cảm gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn như vậy, giả câm vờ điếc.

Vô vị.

Bất quá lúc mới đầu đoạn này hoang đường quan hệ bắt đầu mà không minh bạch, hiện tại không minh bạch mà kết thúc, thật giống cũng không có vấn đề gì.

Nghiêng đầu đã nhìn thấy bên phải ba người lại ở bên kia náo, là Phác Chí Huân tại trêu chọc Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa tay đến một bên khác đâm hắn, trì độn ca ca lần này như thế không tìm đúng người, đần độn mà nhìn xem tóc vàng tiểu tử hỏi chút gì, Lại Quan Lâm hé miệng thở dài, chỉ chỉ cười trộm Phác Chí Huân. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhớ tới tại Seoul lần kia, hắn dựa vào tại bộ ngực mình, chính mình cũng là như thế trêu chọc hắn. Người này ánh mắt đều là mềm mềm mại mại ôn nhu, trêu chọc hắn cũng sẽ không tức giận. Chỉ là hiện tại đổi thành người khác, này người hay là trước sau như một.

Busan Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình thực sự là xong trứng. Một khi cảm thấy một người không đúng, không giây phút nào đều cảm thấy người này nhìn qua khắp toàn thân cái nào chỗ nào đều không đúng, đại khái là Mỹ Châu đại lục không khí tự mang biến đẹp ước số, hắn thế nào cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua soái rất nhiều, vốn là soái vô cùng rồi, lần này càng là phiên thiên, đáng tiếc đại suất ca một ánh mắt đều không cho mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy oan ức chết rồi, không chỉ có oan ức, trong lòng trả ngứa, nghiêng đầu nhìn thấy người này bóng loáng cổ đường nét lòng ngứa ngáy, nhìn thấy ca ca hướng đội trưởng làm nũng lòng ngứa ngáy, nhìn thấy hắn méo miệng an ủi người ái mộ cũng giống như trong lòng có con mèo một chút một chút tại gãi tựa như.

Cái kia sau rất nhiều buổi tối bọn hắn đều không làm tiếp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trò chơi chơi đến một nửa đột nhiên cảm thấy không thú vị, thanh máy game ném tới góc bàn, một đầu hướng về gối bên trong đánh, hắn gần nhất ngủ tốc độ trở nên chậm, ngủ trước đều là suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu, ban ngày vung mấy lần kiều, cùng đồng đội xô đẩy âu yếm mấy lần, đối với màn ảnh biểu bạch mấy lần, nghĩ đến đầu quả tim cay cay đều cũng không cách nào buông tha chính mình. Như thế nghĩ ngợi lại cảm giác được bọn hắn quan hệ của hai người thực đang kỳ quái, màn ảnh dưới làm nũng, lấy lòng, đối ám hiệu, tổng làm một ít đần độn học sinh tiểu học hành vi, làm thời điểm nhưng đều là không nói một câu. Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó luôn nói hắn "Chỉ có ở trên giường mới không như thằng bé con", mỗi lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều nóng óc mà lợi hại, đụng đi lên ngăn chặn người liền bắt đầu làm xằng làm bậy, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ tổng đem mình làm tiểu hài nhi, nhưng hắn sớm sẽ không là tiểu hài tử rồi.

Cái kia Lại Quan Lâm dựa vào cái gì trong lòng hắn đột nhiên bốc lên danh tự này, nhất cổ Vô Danh hỏa đốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở mình, một cái tay đưa tới quàng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vai, người này xương bả vai gần nhất dị thường đột xuất, trống rỗng chi ở nơi đó, con mắt của hắn rốt cuộc thích ứng hắc ám, tại ngoài cửa sổ lọt vào một điểm quang bên trong nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đóng chặt ánh mắt, nhăn lại lông mày, thật mỏng cánh môi, nhìn qua có chút khô ráo, khóe miệng lên chút da.

Muốn hôn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng không hiểu dâng lên loại ý nghĩ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu những ngày qua đều là đau thần kinh không ngủ được, huyệt Thái dương nơi đó bắn ra bắn ra gai đất đau nhức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên sát vào ấm áp hô hấp khiến cho đầu hắn càng đau, ông ông phát ra tạp âm, hắn đưa tay đẩy hắn, không làm sao dùng lực liền cảm thấy choáng váng, người kia trả càng ôm càng chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy mệt mỏi, "Chấm dứt ở đây, hết thảy đều."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong bóng tối trợn to hai mắt, nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm uể oải mà thoát lực, "Kết thúc."

"Chúng ta như vậy không tốt sao ta thích cùng ngươi làm." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đụng đi lên hôn động tác của hắn có phần cấp thiết, được Ung Thánh Hựu né tránh, nhiều buồn cười, hắn nói yêu thích, yêu thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn lúc đó làm sao không biết, khác nhau một trời một vực hai người vẫn cứ cùng tiến tới, càng dễ dàng bị thương, "Daniel, ngươi quá thích chơi rồi, cùng ai cũng có thể chơi được hài lòng, chờ ngươi thậm chí biến thành công tác của ta. Cùng ngươi làm bạn thời điểm ta cho rằng cùng ngươi là cùng loại, hiện tại mới phát hiện là ta đánh giá cao chính mình, ta không chơi nổi, cũng thua không nổi."

"Ta còn là yêu ngươi, nhưng là ta hiện tại không cần ngươi rồi", Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, như là đang lầm bầm lầu bầu, "Được rồi, ta và ngươi nói cái này làm gì."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nghe được "Yêu" cái chữ này, sinh tồn chiến bộc lộ tài năng trở thành "Hắc mã" sau có đếm không hết người tự nhủ qua "Yêu ta", hắn cũng từng nỗ lực từ trong đó tìm kiếm manh mối, hắn đã nói rất nhiều xấp xỉ biểu lộ tâm ý, "Không nên nhìn người khác", "everytie", "Muốn nói nhớ ta", hắn biết cái kia cũng không phải yêu, nhưng là bây giờ hắn còn chưa hiểu đến cùng cái gì mới là Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, "Yêu", người này liền muốn thu hồi chờ hắn học được phần kia quyền lợi rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong bóng tối buông lỏng tay ra.

Hắn cho là mình đã từng nắm lấy qua một con Hồ Điệp, buông tay ra mới phát hiện, kỳ thực trong lòng bàn tay không có thứ gì.

Bắc Mỹ tuần diễn về nước sau đó fantagio rốt cuộc bắt đầu làm việc, liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp xúc cái thứ nhất đạo diễn, kịch bản đã đã bị chọn qua, đưa tới trên tay hắn cuốn vở là mình phi thường yêu thích nhân vật, trò chuyện giữa biết được là biên kịch chỉ định chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện trong kịch bản rất nhiều cùng mình dán vào bộ phận nguyên lai cũng không phải trùng hợp.

Bọn hắn không tán gẫu bao lâu liền đem chuyện này quyết định tại nhật trình thượng, đợi được đầu năm sau hạn định tổ hợp hoạt động kết thúc, là có thể tập trung vào quay chụp. Ngoài cửa sổ người đi đường đánh đối mặt sau sát vai mà qua, ai cũng không nhớ rõ từng ở một cái nào đó sau giờ ngọ gặp qua như vậy một số người, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, mọi người cũng bất quá là tại dùng bất đồng tốc độ cùng phương thức cáo biệt lẫn nhau mà thôi, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không ngoại lệ.

Hắn trước đây tổng yêu vạch lên ngón tay sống qua ngày, tính toán cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao nhiêu ngày, còn có thể đồng thời bao nhiêu ngày, hiện tại đưa cái này kỳ hạn ném ra đến sau đầu, mới trong lúc bừng tỉnh nhớ tới, cũng chỉ còn lại chưa tới nửa năm rồi. Thật tốt, tháng ngày trải qua nhanh cũng rất tốt.

Trung Thu thời điểm vừa vặn đụng với tuần diễn kẽ hở, công ty cho các thành viên thả ba ngày nghỉ, mọi người về nhà về nhà, nghỉ phép nghỉ phép, Lại Quan Lâm tính toán một chút, cảm thấy về Đài Loan lời nói thời gian quá đuổi, cũng là coi như thôi, quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói mình còn chưa có đi qua Incheon, có thể hay không để cho hắn cũng đi theo đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không do dự, sờ sờ tiểu bằng hữu đầu nói tốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa có trở về Busan dự định, mẫu thân hắn hai ngày nay vừa vặn đến Seoul đi công tác, mới vừa dễ dàng đồng thời ăn một bữa cơm, sau khi vào cửa đang định hỏi một chút Ung Thánh Hựu có muốn hay không cũng đi, đã nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm chính vây quanh tại chậm Thôn Thôn lý hành lý Ung Thánh Hựu, ngữ khí khả ái hỏi, Incheon có chỗ nào chơi vui, phải hay không có rất nhiều ăn ngon, ca ca cho mụ mụ mua phòng ở có phải rất lớn hay không. Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác trên tay hơi ngưng lại, đầu ngón tay chậm rãi rơi vào trong lòng bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý tới hắn, kiên nhẫn trả lời đệ đệ vấn đề.

Hắn thật ôn nhu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy mũi đau xót. Một lát rốt cuộc chú ý tới trong lòng bàn tay một trận đâm nhói, buông ra sau mới phát hiện loang lổ đỏ lên một mảnh.

Cuối tháng chín Seoul đã có mấy phần cảm giác mát mẻ, ban đêm gió lớn, bầu trời còn có thể nhìn thấy mấy vì sao, hơi chút phiêu một điểm mưa bụi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất lấy sạch thi ra hộ chiếu, lái xe đến hẹn trên đường nhìn thấy trước đó thường cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi nhà kia phòng ăn, cửa vào phủ lên "Cát phòng cho thuê" tấm bảng, hắn nửa năm này mới chậm rãi có hạn định tổ hợp thực cảm, thời gian một năm rưỡi áp súc rất nhiều thứ, nhiều lần trở về, chặt chẽ tuần diễn, không ngừng từ ta tiêu hao, tiêu hao, được thúc giục tiến bộ, biến tốt, thời gian để thời gian có vẻ càng thêm quý giá, mới khiến cho hắn tóm lấy một ít gì đó đồng thời cũng đang mất đi.

Mẫu thân rất hỏi ít hơn từ bản thân trong công tác cùng làng giải trí sự tình, người từ trước đến giờ là cái làm có chủ kiến độc lập nữ tính, từ nhỏ giáo dục tự mình làm quyết định không nên hối hận, nhiều thêm khổ vãi lều yếu chính mình nuốt xuống, thường thường làm nghiêm ngặt, có lẽ là hài tử rốt cuộc đã trở thành hy vọng đại nhân chuyện này làm cho nàng cảm thấy thỏa mãn, những năm này trưởng thành theo tuổi tác mẫu thân biến được nhiều hơn mấy phần ôn nhu, bắt đầu cùng hắn giảng một ít trên sinh hoạt sự tình, bắt đầu nghe đề nghị của hắn, rốt cuộc bắt đầu chậm rãi ỷ lại chính mình.

"Thánh Hựu đây này trước đó tổng nghe ngươi nhấc lên hắn, hắn gần nhất có khỏe không" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua có mấy Phân Thần sắc không yên, phụ nhân nhưng mà quấy rối quấy cà phê trong tay, làm bộ vô ý nhấc lên.

"Mẫu thân, ta gần nhất tổng là đang nghĩ mình phải hay không đối Thánh Hựu ca rất xấu rồi, cho nên hắn mới sẽ cùng ta sinh khí, cũng không đúng, hắn ôn nhu như thế người, mới sẽ không cùng ta sinh khí, hắn là đối ta thất vọng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần mờ mịt, ngẩn người lại nhỏ giọng mở miệng hỏi: "Yêu, là cái dạng gì đây này "

"Ta gần nhất đang tại nghĩ khi còn bé phải hay không đối với ngươi quá nghiêm khắc, đồ vật gì đều cho chính ngươi chậm rãi tìm tòi, ta giáo dục ngươi muốn làm đến nơi đến chốn từng bước một đi lên, tìm tới thuộc về vị trí của ngươi, lại không nói cho ngươi biết làm sao đi yêu người ở bên cạnh." Phụ nhân nhíu mày nhanh lại từ từ triển khai, đưa tay vỗ vỗ hài tử vai, "Nhưng ta còn là không có cách nào nói cho ngươi biết, Niel, chuyện này nhất định phải chính ngươi nghĩ rõ ràng. Thế nhưng ngàn vạn phải nhớ được, nếu như ngươi yêu một người, liền đi nói cho hắn."

Mà yêu đến cùng là cái dạng gì đây này Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng rất lâu thời gian mới nghĩ rõ ràng.

Phải hay không, ta có hai con mèo, muốn cùng ngươi đồng thời nuôi. Như thế ta có đủ hay không yêu ngươi.

"Meow ô ~ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Rooney cùng Peter mang về ký túc xá nuôi đã có một quãng thời gian, đụng với cuối năm, hắn tình cờ thượng thông cáo nhịn đến sau nửa đêm mới trở về, con mèo nhỏ đói bụng đến phải bới ra môn Miêu Miêu gọi, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ tốt lên cho tiểu gia hỏa ngược lại mèo lương thực, có một lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn vào cửa thanh giày chơi bóng đặt ở cửa trước tủ giày thượng, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng vuốt mèo con mao Nhung Nhung đầu, tiểu gia hỏa đại khái cảm thấy đẹp đẽ ca ca càng giống là cùng loại, cũng không hộ thực, dịu ngoan mà mặc hắn mò. Ung Thánh Hựu cong người, đỉnh đầu nhếch lên lông tơ tại ấm quất sắc dưới ánh đèn có vẻ làm đáng yêu, như là lỗ tai mèo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư đột nhiên trở nên làm mềm, đi tới muốn sờ một cái đầu của hắn, mới vừa bước ra một bước bước chân đột nhiên dừng một chút, cười khổ một cái lại thu tay về.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng sau lưng tự mình, ánh mắt yên tĩnh mà ôn nhu, kỳ thực trong lòng hắn bao nhiêu cảm thấy kỳ quái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khoảng thời gian này tổng yêu cho hắn một ít tương tự ảo giác quan tâm, hắn dạ dày không tốt, buổi sáng rời giường luôn có thể nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt ở bên cạnh bàn ôn sữa bò, sóng vai ngồi ở bảo mẫu trên xe sẽ giúp hắn điều tốt máy điều hòa không khí hướng gió, hắn gần nhất rất ít chơi game, trước đó dịch ra thời gian ăn cơm hiện tại cũng cùng một chỗ ngồi ở trước bàn ăn chậm Du Du mà ăn, hiện tại cùng hắn đồng thời nuôi mèo, tình cờ trả sẽ mang theo mèo con đi phụ cận sủng vật bệnh viện làm theo lệ kiểm tra.

Đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng ở trong lòng đánh nghĩ sẵn trong đầu, lại không nghĩ tự cho là thông minh hiểu lầm chút gì, đối diện một hồi vẫn là tránh đi ánh mắt, cúi đầu xem mèo, con mèo nhỏ vừa vặn cũng đang nhìn mình, ùng ục ùng ục gọi một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, về sau một người sinh hoạt lời nói, nuôi một con mèo, thật giống cũng không sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu đau thần kinh bệnh trạng gần đây có càng lúc càng kịch liệt xu thế, từ vừa mới bắt đầu yêu cầu hoa rất nhiều thời gian ngủ, đến lúc sau cả đêm mà không ngủ được, trợn tròn mắt nhìn bầu trời chậm rãi sáng lên. Hắn rõ ràng chú ý tới mình biến gầy, thân loại cũng thay đổi mỏng, liền ngay cả tinh thần lực cũng không lớn bằng lúc trước, yên lặng nghĩ ngợi là thời điểm thanh đi phòng tập thể hình rèn luyện chuyện này tăng lên nhật trình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với tấm gương cạo râu, sữa bọt màu trắng dầy đặc mà bao quanh cằm, đám người bọn họ đầu hôm mới vừa chuyến bay đêm về nước, thời gian bay vừa vặn có thể coi trọng hai ba bộ phim, nhìn thấy một nửa Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được bả vai truyền tới trọng lượng, là Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn nhìn lên nghỉ ngơi dị thường không đủ, trước mắt xanh đen như là Hùng Miêu con non, buông ra Lưu Hải nhìn qua làm dịu ngoan, lại rất yếu đuối.

Vỏ đại não có vô số khe rãnh, bên trong tồn phóng khó phân phức tạp ký ức, đại khái thân thể cùng tâm cũng giống vậy, cũng là có ký ức, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là theo bản năng, nhẹ nhàng kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, để hắn ngủ cho thoải mái một ít. Hắn hồi tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ say mặt, một cái không chú ý bỗng nhiên lưỡi dao lệch đi, phá vỡ một vết thương, vội vàng hướng Thủy Long đầu xông tới hướng.

Hắn sau đó mới nghĩ thông suốt, chính mình đều là ý đồ cho kéo dài thật lâu thất thường tìm một ít hợp lý mượn cớ, nhưng kỳ thật rất nhiều tín hiệu đều có dấu vết để lần theo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết, nhưng đây thật là Ung Thánh Hựu trong khoảng thời gian này ngủ qua dài nhất một giấc, hắn thậm chí còn mơ một giấc mơ, trong mộng có nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái dễ ngửi mùi thơm, này làm cho hắn cảm thấy cực kỳ an tâm. Sau khi tỉnh lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyên chú gò má, trên tay nhiều hơn một Đạo Thiển thiển vết trảo, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình một người nuôi mèo, thật giống có một chút cô độc.

Đại khái là cho đút mấy lần mèo lương thực, hai con mèo nhỏ gần nhất càng ngày càng dính Ung Thánh Hựu, thỉnh thoảng cọ đến chân một bên không để ý liền nằm xuống người giả bị đụng, thời điểm như thế này Ung Thánh Hựu tổng là biết một một bên bất đắc dĩ cười, một bên nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mèo nhỏ mềm mại mao. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem một người hai mèo cái bóng sửng sốt rất lâu, đột nhiên động nuôi chó ý nghĩ, mỗi ngày buổi sáng, ban đêm cùng đi ra ngoài tản bộ, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu như dắt bất động chính mình liền nắm tay của hắn đồng thời dắt chó đi dạo, nếu như hắn nguyện ý.

Nếu như hắn trả tình nguyện.

Tới gần cuối năm, bọn hắn vẫn là nhiều lần ở phi trường trong lúc đó qua lại đuổi, cơ hồ đem sân bay trở thành cái nhà thứ hai, trước trước sau sau chạy hơn nhiều, hầu như quên nơi này kỳ thực mỗi ngày đều tại diễn ra tình cờ gặp gỡ cùng ly biệt.

Đều là chuyến bay đêm chiếm đa số, đụng với khí trời đêm trời quang, xuyên thấu qua trong suốt không khí đi xuống vọng, rộng lớn trên đại lục đan vào mơ hồ lóe lên tinh điểm, mỗi một sáng tắt nơi đều gánh chịu vô số nhỏ bé nhân loại chia chia hợp hợp, lên trên nữa bay, lục địa được nước biển cắt chém Thanh hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ mảnh ghép, nhỏ bé cùng tráng lệ, đều là tương đối.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào tường ngồi xổm xem điện thoại, hồi phục xong tin tức, vô ý từ cửa lên phi cơ trong khe hở nhìn thấy hai cái hôn thân ảnh , khoảng cách quá nhìn xa không nổi biểu lộ, bọn hắn vung rất nhiều lần tay, nhấc theo rương hành lý nam người hay là chưa có chạy tiến cửa lên phi cơ.

"Hắn nhất định sẽ không ngồi trên này ban máy bay", Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên làm hợp lý suy đoán, một bên đứng lên, đột nhiên cảm thấy đầu óc choáng váng, từ trong túi bắt được một viên kẹo dẻo nhét vào trong miệng, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay hướng về không có quản chế góc đi. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn lôi kéo đi, nhìn xem chạng vạng chiều tà giãy giụa trải ra một mảnh Tàn Huyết, bỗng nhiên dâng lên một tia buồn ngủ, hỗn loạn, thế là cũng không muốn tránh thoát.

"Quãng thời gian trước nghỉ ngơi, ta cùng mình ước định, nếu như ca chủ động liên hệ ta, ta liền lập tức từ Busan chạy tới Incheon đến, nói cho ca, ta yêu ngươi."

"Vậy sao ngươi ..." Cái này chỗ rẽ liền khí ấm đều chém gió không tới, nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm lòng bàn tay của hắn lại mồ hôi ẩm ướt, lại ấm áp, trước sau không chịu buông ra.

"Vừa nãy tại cửa lên phi cơ nhìn thấy một màn kia, đột nhiên nhớ tới mẫu thân nói qua, nếu như yêu một người, liền đi nói cho hắn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi gấp, trên đầu sợi tóc nhếch lên một hai túm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, đưa tay muốn sờ mò tóc của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn cái tay này cũng cùng nhau nắm lấy, nhẹ nhàng một vùng, khiến hắn tiến đụng vào trong ngực của mình.

"Không nên lại coi ta là tiểu hài", Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai không khí ấm áp, "Hãy nghe ta nói ——

"Ta thích ngươi."

"Ta yêu ngươi."

"Ta không thể mất đi ngươi."

"Không đáp ứng, chúng ta có thể sẽ bỏ qua này ban phi cơ chuyến."

Bên ngoài thiên tối lại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trong tay bề ngoài, khe khẽ đẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về cửa lên phi cơ đi, vừa nói, "Không kịp á, không kịp á."

Âm thanh thật là ôn nhu.

Hắn cũng sẽ không bao giờ mất ngủ.

end.

Giả dối, đừng tin.

Càng viết mặt càng đau, lại đau lại vui sướng, dưa dưa cứ kệ ta, hảo hảo nói yêu thương.


	15. Chapter 15

Đan Ung linh hồn bầu bạn

Mọi người chào buổi sáng, ta là tất cả mọi người biết toàn bộ ruộng dưa hấu tốt nhất đoán Hồng Kông tốt nhất nữ ca sĩ điền vui mừng bích.

Đầu tiên nói rõ chương tiết thiết trí, mọi người hẳn là cũng nhìn ra được, 0/1 là năm năm trước, 1/0 là năm năm sau, sợ viết quá loạn cho nên vẫn là một chương một chương xen kẽ viết.

Viết nửa trước đoạn thời điểm vừa vặn là 531 , cũng là thật sự trùng hợp như vậy, Hàng Châu rơi xuống năm tháng một trận cuối cùng Vũ, ta khi đó nghe aier ref:rain, viết bọn hắn tại ô dưới gần cái thứ nhất hôn, trong lòng cảm thấy bình tĩnh lại vui sướng.

Nữa là năm năm sau, từ bỏ kẹo dẻo, liên quan với có hay không biến, còn có cửu biệt gặp lại, kỳ thực cũng nghĩ tới lại viết một ít tình tiết để Niel một lần nữa kiên định quá trình có vẻ càng trôi chảy hợp lý một ít, nhưng viết viết lại cảm thấy như vậy cũng rất tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là sẽ chọn Ung Thánh Hựu, điểm này đại để từ ban đầu ở đối ứng vị trí một mắt liền thấy lẫn nhau liền từ nơi sâu xa đã chú định.

Xuất hiện lưng đem tới cho ta cảm giác đều là cùng đủ loại đủ kiểu ooc không giống, ta làm hưởng thụ viết cùng đọc quá trình, nhưng là bất kể như thế nào, tại từng cái song song Thời Không bên trong, đều có thể hạnh phúc là tốt rồi.

Hi vọng mọi người mỗi một ngày, đều là tốt nhất thời khắc.

/ dưới 0 sôi trào

Cuối cùng vẫn là muốn biết một cái mọi người thích nhất ngạnh hoặc là câu là người nào, có thể ở bình luận cùng ta chia sẻ là tốt rồi.

Ruộng dưa hấu hỷ việc:

BY điền vui mừng bích

Linh hồn bầu bạn - điền phức chân

0/0

15000 thước Anh trên không.

Đến mùa thu, bên tai gió bí mật mang theo cảm giác mát mẻ, cánh quạt tại đỉnh đầu cao tốc xoay tròn, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần ù tai, màng nhĩ phình to, sau lưng ngoại quốc trợ giáo tựa hồ đang tại hỏi dò hắn là không chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, hắn nghe không Thái Thanh, giơ tay lên xác nhận một cái kính bảo vệ mắt vị trí, trên đùi đã không có mấy phần dư lực.

Tiếng Anh bên trong thanh nhảy dù gọi là "skydiving", tháo gỡ ra đến, "dive" cái từ này hiển nhiên không cực hạn tại bầu trời —— sâu sắc tiềm vào trong biển, một đầu đâm vào trong nước, cấp tốc lao xuống, hướng hướng cái nào đó người, là một cái rất nhiệt liệt lại ngắn ngủi quá trình, từ 15000 thước Anh trên không thả người nhảy một cái, đương nhiên cũng bao hàm tại đây một phạm trù bên trong. Hắn hướng phía dưới nhìn xuống, nhìn thấy liếc mắt một cái là rõ mồn một nước biển làm lam, biển nơi xa vẫn là biển, đột nhiên không biết nên hướng về ai cảm thán, hắn cũng từng chỉ dùng như vậy thời gian ngắn ngủi nóng như vậy liệt mà yêu qua một người.

Hắn không cho mình do dự cơ hội, gật gật đầu.

Kèm theo một trận lực đẩy, cấp tốc rơi xuống cảm giác bao vây hắn.

Một phút tự do rơi xuống ngắn ngủi lại dài dằng dặc, mất trọng lượng cảm giác từ khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới chèn ép hắn, một bên là náo nhiệt gió ôm ấp ngăn cản hắn tiếp tục rơi xuống, một bên lại không cách nào tránh khỏi mà cảm nhận được tinh cầu màu xanh lam vào giờ phút này đang dùng lực lôi kéo hai chân của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên tưởng rằng tại hạ xuống này hơn mười phút bên trong hắn sẽ muốn rất nhiều, thí dụ như PD thời kỳ các loại, xuất đạo về sau các loại, sau khi giải tán các loại, nhưng chân chính đặt mình vào bầu trời trong ngực, hắn lại cái gì cũng không nghĩ ra rồi, hắn chỉ mơ hồ nhớ rõ cái cảm giác này rất tốt, chỉ mơ hồ nhớ rõ ngã vào gió cái kia một giây ——

Rất nhớ trở về Hạ Thiên!

Hắn nói như vậy, chỉ chốc lát sau bị gió âm thanh thổi tan.

0/1

Mở mắt trong nháy mắt, chỉ có trầm thấp trần nhà cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai mặt nhìn nhau, quay đầu liếc nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, vừa qua 0 giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại choáng váng, nếu như hắn không có theo đồng hồ treo tường vị trí chú ý tới từ khe cửa dò xét đi ra ngoài đầu lời nói.

Đẩy cửa chính là Kim Tại Hoán, "Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta đi ăn bữa khuya, có muốn hay không giúp ngươi mang hộ chút gì" Kim Tại Hoán nhìn lên gầy rất nhiều, mái tóc xén rồi, đổi thành màu đen, âm thanh ngược lại là một điểm cũng không có thay đổi, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nhớ nhung quá khứ, bốn phía quét mắt mới chú ý tới trên ghế dựa mang theo hồng nhạt vệ y, quần áo dẫn lên có chút ô uế, ống tay thượng vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy 101 màu xanh lam in hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu càng bối rối, trừng thẳng con mắt gật gật đầu lại lắc đầu. Kim Tại Hoán không rõ vì sao, lại hỏi một lần mới được đến lắp ba lắp bắp hỏi đáp lại, "Không . . . không dùng, các ngươi ăn."

Thẳng đến tiếng bước chân đã không nghe thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phản ứng được, cúi đầu đến xem điện thoại, giải tỏa mở ra giới diện dừng lại tại tân văn trang đầu, không biết có phải hay không là trùng hợp, hắn chớp chớp khô khốc ánh mắt, lại đến xem đối giường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện vách tường nằm nghiêng, lộ ra một cái màu hồng sau gáy, không biết là ngủ vẫn là tỉnh dậy.

Đây là bọn hắn đồng thời ở qua ký túc xá, chuẩn xác điểm nói, là năm năm trước bọn hắn đồng thời ở qua ký túc xá.

Lúc đó chỉ là lời nói đùa, không nghĩ tới thật có thể trở về năm năm trước cái kia Hạ Thiên.

Hắn gọi hắn, Niel, chỉ chốc lát sau lại đổi giọng, Daniel, Daniel, phấn mao không theo tiếng, những người khác đều cùng Kim Tại Hoán ra ngoài ăn bữa khuya rồi, trong phòng chỉ chừa một chiếc đèn đêm, mờ tối Ung Thánh Hựu thật giống nhìn thấy người kia vai nhẹ nhàng đứng thẳng nhúc nhích một chút, hé mắt lại cảm thấy có lẽ chỉ là ảo giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn tới trần nhà, lúc này hắn rốt cuộc cảm giác được trong thân thể từ từ xông tới nguy hiểm cảnh cáo, mệt mỏi, thật sự mệt mỏi, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều mệt mỏi, đại khái là dài hạn sốt sắng cao độ di chứng về sau, hắn còn nhớ bên gối đầu phòng thuốc cao, duỗi tay lần mò, quả thực ở đằng kia, hắn chịu đựng chống tay, phát hiện đã không có ngồi dậy khí lực, chỉ có thể sờ soạng tìm mấy cái cạnh diễn lúc người ái mộ không thấy được vị trí dán đi lên.

Không ngủ được, theo bản năng muốn đi xoạt xoạt quan già, sửng sốt ba giây mới phản ứng được, vào giờ phút này bọn hắn còn tại vì ngày qua ngày cao áp huấn luyện mà cả người đều mệt. Hạn định tổ hợp hoạt động thời điểm, bọn hắn một cái phòng ngủ tổng yêu thức đêm tập kích quan già, sau đó giải tán, quan già không lại đổi mới cũng không có đóng, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là thỉnh thoảng hội đi lên xem một chút, chỉ bất quá dùng đã không phải là trước đó cái kia tài khoản.

Sinh tồn tiết mục đi qua năm năm, quá nhiều chi tiết nhỏ hắn đã nhớ không rõ lắm, nhưng bây giờ nằm ở nơi này, thật nhiều ký ức lại lập tức mở ngăn thoát lũ tựa như trở mình xông tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất hướng mình yếu thế, nắm chặt tay của hắn như nắm lấy cuối cùng một cái gỗ nổi như thế dùng sức, tiếng nói rất nhẹ, "Kỳ thực ta cũng tưởng tượng qua, mọi người duỗi ra vô số hai tay đem ta đẩy lên thuộc về mình vị trí thời điểm người nào không là dốc hết toàn lực, nhưng là một khi rời khỏi kỳ vọng, một ngày nào đó sẽ bị kéo xuống." Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay bị hắn tóm đến đau đớn, muốn nói chút gì toàn bộ chặn ở yết hầu khẩu, khi đó ai cũng không nhìn thấy tương lai, an ủi chỉ có vẻ vô lực lại trắng xanh.

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca", khàn khàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm , "Kỳ thực ta cũng không phải không cam lòng, ta chỉ là muốn cùng ngươi lâu hơn một chút, lúc ngươi tới lẻ loi, ta không muốn ngươi xuất đạo trả là một người."

Ngươi không nên lo lắng nữa, ta xem qua kịch bản, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, C vị xuất đạo, số phiếu so với người thứ hai cao rất nhiều, sau chỉ cần là có ngươi bỏ phiếu ngươi khẳng định là người thứ nhất, sau đó còn có cá nhân cố định tống nghệ, thành ba ngày hai ngày liền lên đầu đề God Daniel, lại sau đó, rất nhiều người ngóng trông ngươi soo.

Trở lên chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ sẵn trong đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu gối lên tay nghiêng đầu đến xem hắn, phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn cũng đang nhìn mình, con mắt luộc đến đỏ bừng, biểu lộ toát ra rõ ràng bất an. Hắn lập tức nhớ lại năm năm sau bọn hắn một điều cuối cùng tin vắn trả dừng lại tại năm mới chúc phúc, hình thức hóa một chuỗi văn tự, hắn không nhìn kỹ, cảm thấy cũng có khả năng là người đại diện phát, gần nhất người liên lạc bên trong lật đến đáy ngọn nguồn đều không tìm được tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà bây giờ hắn lại ở nơi này cẩn thận từng li từng tí suy tính, làm sao an ủi hắn mới có thể làm cho hắn hảo hảo ngủ một giấc.

"Ngươi không cần sợ, chúng ta hội cùng nhau xuất đạo."

"Ta bảo đảm."

1/0

Thật giống có đồ vật gì tại gõ hàm răng của hắn, va chạm sau phát ra thanh thúy một thanh âm vang lên động, Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt ra ra phủ đỉnh lơ lửng khoang miệng đèn đâm vào hé mắt, ăn mặc áo khoác trắng bác sĩ miệng lẩm bẩm, âm thanh buồn bực tại khẩu trang bên trong, "Cái này răng khôn vừa không có trưởng lệch ra, gần nhất cũng không thế nào nhiễm trùng, nói thế nào rút liền rút", một lúc còn nói, "Ngươi không phải là nói mình có chút hạ đường huyết nha, một lúc rút xong trở lại nhớ rõ đứng lên chậm một chút, rút răng khôn vẫn là rất thương nguyên khí, đúng rồi, một tuần lễ sau lại đây cắt chỉ, không nên ăn kích thích đồ ăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến giờ đối tràn ngập nước khử trùng ý vị khám và chữa bệnh thất có mang lòng kính nể, nói tới trực tiếp một điểm, chính là các loại bác sĩ hắn đều sợ hãi, bù một viên sâu răng cũng có thể làm nửa ngày tâm lý kiến thiết, mắt thấy y tá tỷ tỷ đưa tới một cái ánh bạc sáng loáng cái càng, lập tức đứng lên bưng kín răng, "Ta ta ta ta không rút bác sĩ, thật không tiện, đi trước một bước."

Bác sĩ cùng y tá hai mặt mộng bức, trong đầu vị này suất ca vừa nãy khó chơi, một mặt lãnh đạm dáng dấp trả rõ ràng trước mắt, cùng hiện tại ... Thực sự là hai bộ gương mặt ...

"Ài, tiên sinh, điện thoại di động của ngươi, còn có bao, đừng quên."

Đến phòng dưới đất thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện có chỗ nào không đúng, hắn lúc nào đổi quá điện thoại di động rồi, trả có cái này bao, thật quý, nhưng hắn làm sao một chút ấn tượng đều không có. Giải tỏa mật mã thua hai lần đều giải tỏa thất bại, lại đổi thành bộ mặt phân biệt, lần này ngược lại là thành công, hắn theo bản năng muốn liên lạc Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trò chuyện trong ghi chép lật ra nửa ngày đều không tìm được tên của hắn, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đến sổ truyền tin bên trong tìm tòi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tiếp điện thoại của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút, vẫn là phát ra một cái tin vắn đi qua, "Niel, làm sao không nghe điện thoại, đang bận ư vẫn là cõng lấy ca ăn vụng kẹo dẻo cảm thấy chột dạ kkkk."

Trạng thái biểu hiện gửi đi thành công, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chú ý tới tin tức lan thượng ghi chú, "Nha, ghi chú lúc nào biến thành trong trắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi, như thế business nha, ài, không đúng, trong trắng trong trắng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn to hai mắt, lại đi xem thời gian, xác nhận ba lần vẫn là, "2022 năm tháng 6", photo album bên trong nhiều hơn rất nhiều chụp ảnh chung, cùng biết, không nhận biết, xã giao phần mềm bên trong trên trang đầu nhiệt nhiệt nháo nháo nhảy ra 99+ quần tin tức cùng mình không có chút quan hệ nào, nhật trình trong ngoài sắp xếp thông cáo đại thể đều là điện ảnh quay chụp tương quan. Ai tới nói cho ta một cái, đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy nắm chính mình nhanh rơi xuống đất cằm, bối rối mười mấy giây, lại bắt đầu tìm tòi của mình tân văn, một vừa lầm bầm lầu bầu, thời đại này còn có người tìm tòi cá nhân tân văn đến rồi giải của mình, ngất.

"Lấy tên thứ năm thành tích tại PD 101 bên trong xuất đạo", "WANNA ONE Ung Thánh Hựu — Khương Nghĩa Kiện {{ASTER KEY }} cố định C xuất kích", "Ung Thánh Hựu âm nhạc trung tâm C hình ảnh tập hợp", "WANNA ONE hạn định tổ hợp hoạt động kéo dài đến 2019 đầu năm", tiếp tục đi xuống, gia trì đi ra một cái trực tiếp tân văn, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện — Kim Tại Hoán biểu diễn che mặt ca Vương —WANNA ONE sau khi giải tán lần đầu cùng khung" .

Năm năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình phải chăng có thể xuất đạo cũng không hề trăm phần trăm xác thực tin, mười năm Luyện Tập Sinh cuộc đời đổi lấy được ăn cả ngã về không liền "Thể diện" cũng không xưng được, càng không nói đến "Nhất định muốn lấy được" . Mùa xuân lúc mới bắt đầu, một mình hắn đến, một người một ngựa ra trận, kết quả xấu nhất bất quá là một người đi, nghĩ như vậy lời nói cũng không tính được mua bán lỗ vốn.

Bất quá đây chỉ là hắn lịch trình đoạn trước ý nghĩ.

Nhưng muốn nói đến tột cùng là lúc nào thay đổi, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại hồi tưởng lên, đại khái là SS2, tập luyện trung đoạn nghỉ ngơi, đèn ám mất một giây, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện lén lút tại màn ảnh dưới dắt tay, nghĩ ra nói: Muốn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng nhau xuất đạo, năm năm trước hắn ở đằng kia một giây đột nhiên ôm ấp như vậy chờ mong.

"Ung Thánh Hựu — Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày xưa đồng đội nghi không hợp", "Ung Thánh Hựu — Khương Nghĩa Kiện phá băng vô lý ở chung lại xuất kích, trong trắng, F xã: Chưa xác định, vẫn cần thảo luận", tìm tòi hai người TAG, trừ đi cái này hai đầu, còn lại đại thể đều là hạn định tổ hợp thời kỳ tân văn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay dừng một chút, bọn hắn hiện tại, là loại quan hệ này sao

Quá rồi mấy phút màn hình điện thoại di động đột nhiên sáng lên:

Ca, ta đã từ bỏ kẹo dẻo rồi.

Phát kiện người: Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

0/2

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất không có cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở một cái tổ.

Năm tháng đi mau đến phần cuối, thời gian cấp bách, mạnh mẽ đâm tới đuổi theo, người thiếu niên bị đẩy không ngừng không nghỉ chạy về phía trước, ước gì một ngày có thể có ba mươi sáu tiếng đồng hồ. Nguyên bản như hình với bóng hai người bắt đầu rất khó nhìn thấy mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu làm tình cờ năng lực tại lối đi nhỏ đụng tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mới nhuộm màu trà tóc nam hài giơ tay, vừa dùng quái làn điệu hát hắn part, một bên nhảy múa biên múa trong động tác trêu chọc chính mình, thời điểm như thế này Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ nghĩ, giữa bọn họ kỳ thực cũng không hề tên là "Khoảng cách cảm giác" đồ vật thò một chân vào đi vào vắt ngang. Năm năm trước một ngày kia, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn chọc cho vừa quẫn bách lại cảm thấy người này đáng yêu pha trò, đợi được bọn hắn từ cửa thang lầu phân mở qua một lát mới nhớ tới,

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là lúc nào nhuộm mất mái tóc màu hồng phấn đây này

Năm năm sau Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đeo băng thủ, nghĩ buộc phải hay không có chút dày, hoạt động hẳn là làm không tiện, nghĩ đến đầu quả tim đều trở nên chua xót. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là yên tĩnh mà nhìn mình, dùng loại kia bất ngờ xa lạ lại không hiểu mềm mại ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tưởng rằng chính mình chuyện cười mở qua, theo mặt mày tiến đến ca ca bên người đi, "Ca, ta sai rồi, ngươi đừng giận ta." Hắn đụng lên để lấy lòng khóe miệng cùng ngữ khí đều là giương lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy hắn không có chút nào sung sướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhớ không rõ rất lâu về sau là vị nào bạn bè một lần tình cờ hỏi hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan hệ. Chúng ta sẽ không lại gặp mặt. Hắn cái kia lúc trả lời như vậy. Sau đó vị kia bạn bè đối chính mình nói ra một câu.

Nhân sinh, là có thể làm lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không buộc băng vải cái kia một tiết cánh tay, đem người kéo đến bên trong góc, "Đừng cười nữa", "Ta nói là, không muốn cười lời nói, có thể không cười." Được nhìn thấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng ngay lập tức sẽ xụ xuống, cảm thấy bị vạch trần cảm giác càng bất ngờ ung dung, lập tức toàn thân đều có điểm thoát lực, dựa vào tường ngồi xuống, đeo băng thủ đặt tại trên đầu gối, đã trầm mặc rất lâu.

Nếu như từng cái ngươi cần ta thời điểm ta đều tại ngươi bên cạnh, chúng ta có phải không là có thể vĩnh viễn cùng nhau Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi thấp đầu, Lưu Hải che mắt, không thấy rõ trên mặt biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn dưới ánh đèn minh minh ám ám gò má một bên tự hỏi tự trả lời, một bên tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi biết không ta có thần kỳ báo trước năng lực." Ung Thánh Hựu đâm đâm bên cạnh người kia vai, hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp mắt cười. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dồn dập loạn loạn rất nhiều việc trầm tích ở trong lòng, tâm tình liểng xiểng tứ tán, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cười, trong lúc hoảng hốt cảm giác cho hắn chuyện cười lời nói đều giống như khoa học đạo lý.

"Hết thảy đều sẽ tới, Niel, không dùng được rất lâu, ngươi hội càng ngày càng mạnh, ngươi không phải là thích nhất Spider Man nha, ngươi hội giống như hắn lợi hại." Ung Thánh Hựu không chờ hắn mở miệng, lại tự nhiên nói tiếp.

Nhưng kia người một lát đi qua vẫn không có đáp lại, "Ngươi đừng không tin ta, ta nhưng là từ ...", ta nhưng là từ tương lai trở về bên cạnh ngươi ... Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác tới gần, ngữ khí đã có chút sốt ruột, theo bản năng bật thốt lên lời nói được lý trí gõ tỉnh lại nuốt trở về, còn muốn kể một ít lời nói, đột nhiên bị ôm vào một cái trong ngực.

"Ung Thánh Hựu", "Ung Thánh Hựu", "Thánh Hựu", Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là một một bên lại một lần kêu tên của hắn, một tay ôm hắn, khiến hắn dựa vào tại trên vai của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu, từ ánh đèn phản diện nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ cái bóng chính trùng điệp đến đồng thời, hắn năm năm sau được rút đi răng khôn lại bắt đầu mơ hồ làm đau rồi.

Từ tiết mục đến xuất đạo, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm ấp qua rất nhiều lần, đại thể mang theo chúc mừng hoặc cổ vũ ý nghĩa, từng cái ôm ấp đều làm dùng sức, gò má vai lồng ngực, hết thảy thân mật rúc vào với nhau, như thế thời điểm trong bọn họ tâm nhiều số đã mang lên nhiệt liệt tâm tình, xen lẫn một chút tư tâm cùng không kìm lòng được, nhưng không có một lần có thể giống như vậy một cái không lắm chặt chẽ trong ngực như thế, mang cho mình chấn động như vậy. Thế là hắn nhìn xem trên tường cái bóng, đưa tay ra, nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đeo băng thủ mang tới phía sau đi, chậm rãi nằm nhoài tại trong lòng của hắn.

Hắn và vị kia không biết tên bạn bè đối thoại bên trong còn có như vậy vài câu.

"Ta ngược lại thật ra cũng từng tưởng tượng qua."

"Lúc ấy, nếu như, nếu như hơi chút xuất hiện sai lệch, bây giờ sẽ biến thành hình dáng gì đây này "

"Thế nhưng, dù sao những kia đều không có thực hiện."

"Ta mới trở thành mình bây giờ."

Nhưng Thượng Đế lại cho hắn một cơ hội.

2/0

"Thấy một mặt." Thu được tin vắn thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay mới vừa tiếp nhận đối bàn đưa tới một chén rượu, nhìn thấy trên màn ảnh giản đoản một hàng chữ, trong chén rượu rượu nhẹ nhàng lung lay.

Bọn hắn ước thời gian rất muộn, trả là trước kia thường đi nhà kia phòng ăn, xưa nay nhốn nha nhốn nháo trên đường phố không có một bóng người, Ung Thánh Hựu đến hẹn trên đường bắt gặp một con mèo hoang, vàng bạc màu lông, tiến đến bên chân hắn, uốn lên đuôi vòng quanh vòng, nhìn qua ngược lại không một chút nào bẩn, còn có chút mao nhung nhung mập. Ung Thánh Hựu tại bên cạnh 711 mua Tiểu Bao giả bộ giấy hộp sữa bò, xé ra bày đến trên mặt đất, con mèo nhỏ liếm sữa bò đầu đều phải toàn bộ đưa đến trong hộp đi, chòm râu nhuộm được trắng sữa trắng sữa, sau khi uống xong mới khò khè khè mà dùng mềm mại đệm thịt đáp đến hắn giày trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ tiểu gia hỏa đầu, ngẩng đầu lên chuẩn bị lên đường, bên cạnh thương gia trên màn ảnh truyền hình vừa vặn bắt đầu phát ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới quảng cáo, mái tóc nhuộm thành màu nâu đậm, ăn mặc hắn trước đây không thế nào hội mặc Thanh bộ âu phục, cười rộ lên bộ dáng cùng năm năm trước đúng là không có cái gì biến, kỳ thực khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thứ tình cảm đó không phải đặc biệt lộ ra ngoài người, hiện tại lại nhìn khuôn mặt này, từ đuôi lông mày, khóe môi đến đuôi tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cái cảm giác này so với năm năm trước càng sâu. Con mèo nhỏ tại bên chân Meow ô Meow ô mà gọi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn xem nó tròn vo ánh mắt hỏi, "Làm sao rồi, ngươi cũng biết hắn ư "

Con mèo nhỏ dùng đầu cọ xát tay của hắn.

"Nhưng ta, thật giống đã không quen biết hắn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất tiên thiếu mơ tới năm năm trước sự tình, số ít Hỗn Độn lại xa xôi trong giấc mộng, xuyên qua dưới đất thiết, Valentine ca nhạc hội hậu trường, hai người bọn họ thân ảnh, chìm chìm nổi nổi biến thành mảnh vỡ, lại lần nữa ghép lại với nhau. Trừ đi giải tán sau tiết mục bên trong 11 người trọng tổ lần đó, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu đã có hơn ba năm không có gặp mặt, mỗi lần tìm đến thời gian tụ, đều là hiểu ngầm tựa như từng người vắng chỗ, đến cuối cùng, thành trên bàn rượu một đám nam nữ bên trong rõ rành rành bí mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu vén rèm lên đi vào bao sương thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại tổ chức cùng đối phương chào hỏi tìm từ, nhìn xem mặt mày của hắn dường như thả pha quay chậm giống như rõ ràng, một chút tại sau mành mặt hiển hiện ra, lúc này thật giống đột nhiên bắt đầu mưa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phảng phất có thể từ hắn bóng người sau vầng sáng bên trong nhìn thấy bao quanh, ẩm ướt sương mù, rõ ràng là xa lạ, lại không nói ra được quen thuộc, thật giống này cảnh tượng này từ cực kỳ lâu trước đây, nên trở thành hắn giống như đã từng quen biết mộng cảnh.

Thế là quán tính liền hình thái tựa như từ trong mạch máu khoan ra, điều động hắn đứng dậy kéo ra đối bàn cái ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu động tác nhanh hắn một bước, kéo ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người cái ghế ngồi xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện há miệng, chưa kịp tổ chức tốt kia phen lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi chút phí sức mà kéo ra một cái cười, tự nhiên nói tới: "Ta vừa vặn tại cuối đường nhà kia 711 bên cạnh nhìn thấy một chỉ mèo con, cùng Rooney dung mạo thật là giống." Loại kia cảm giác quen thuộc lại nữa rồi, thật giống bọn hắn ngày hôm qua còn tại túc xá trên dưới phố gối lên tay nói chuyện phiếm, tán gẫu chờ đợi mình trò chơi kết thúc mát mất giao hàng, mua một lần hương hun ngọn nến đến cùng cái nào mùi vị càng dễ ngửi hơn, của ta Spider Man Tiểu Dạ đèn mất đi nơi nào á, tất cả đều là một ít qua quýt bình thường lại rõ ràng trước mắt vụn vặt sự tình.

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thật giống như không làm sao biến." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chần chờ một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo ly rượu đỏ chén chuôi, lung lay, ánh mắt cũng không tại chén rượu thượng, làm sao sẽ biến đây, chén thứ nhất rượu đỏ đều là cùng ngươi cùng uống, hiện tại chúng ta lại về tới đây rồi, tiếng nói của hắn hết sức ép tới rất thấp, như là lầm bầm lầu bầu hoặc là nỉ non nói mớ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện miễn cưỡng bắt lấy câu như như gió nhẹ, lại quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm đối đầu đối phương đưa tới chén rượu, cùng một khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Vậy còn ngươi ngươi hi vọng ta không muốn biến ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không trả lời, chén xuôi theo đụng vào nhau, phát ra thanh thúy vang động. Bọn hắn liên tiếp đụng vào thật nhiều chén, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay ra thanh Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn hướng về trong miệng đưa chén rượu cướp lại, người sau phản ứng tốc độ đã chậm rất nhiều, duỗi tay bới ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai nhìn thẳng hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt ôn nhu ướt bóng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo bản năng né tránh hắn cặp mắt kia, hắng giọng một cái, "Ca, ngươi xem ta, phải hay không biến không ít "

"Nha, ngươi, ngươi vẫn là Niel ư" Ung Thánh Hựu liễm liễm bị thương ánh mắt, lúc nói chuyện đầu lưỡi có chút lớn, đầu chống đỡ tại trên bả vai hắn, chỉ chốc lát sau lại bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, lấy tay đến gần nắm hắn không có độ cong khóe môi, nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo, xem con mắt của hắn mang theo chuyên chú men say, "Ngươi là ai, mau đưa đần độn đại Cẩu Cẩu trả lại cho ta nha."

0/3

Năm tháng ngày cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ lại chuyện năm đó, nhìn xem thay xong ô vuông áo sơmi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một giây liền nhớ lại đến, ngày đó bọn hắn mang khẩu trang lẫn nhau chụp chứng thực chiếu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết vì dị thường gì sốt ruột, qua loa chụp mấy tấm huyên náo hắn dậm chân, hiện tại nhớ tới vẫn là hội không nhịn được cười, hai cái gấp hoang mang rối loạn làng giải trí lính mới quay xong chiếu đi tìm cửa ra, kết quả một chốc dĩ nhiên tìm không ra đường.

Đoạn thời gian đó tiết mục chỉ còn dư lại không nhiều người, bọn hắn đã trải qua qua mấy lần ôm đầu khóc rống sau ly biệt, mấy cái kia trắng đêm khó ngủ ban đêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng từng ngu ngơ hỏi qua chính mình, "Nếu như ta đi rồi, ca phải làm sao đây này", may mà sau đó hết thảy đều chậm rãi minh lãng. Sau đó thừa dịp bóng đêm đi trở về ký túc xá, như là hy vọng con đường này vĩnh viễn không cần đi xong tựa như bước chân đi thong thả, lung tung không có mục đích mà nói chuyện phiếm, vai của bọn họ ở rất gần, nói xong Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ đột nhiên đi tới gần đụng tới hắn, đụng chạm lấy da thịt ấm áp lại khó mà chống cự, thời điểm đó bọn hắn, lẫn nhau đối giữa hai người bộ phong tróc ảnh vi diệu tín hiệu đều ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, cũng không biết là ai trước tiên ôm lấy đối phương đầu ngón tay, dắt cùng nhau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt lưu luyến mà nhìn hắn, như là có lời gì muốn nói, đi tới một nửa lại ngoài ý muốn bắt đầu mưa, hai người ai cũng không mang ô, chỉ có thể vội vội vàng vàng thanh không nói ra lời nói ném ra đến sau đầu đi, Dạ Phong nhô lên góc áo của bọn hắn, phần phật hướng về ký túc xá chạy vội.

Rất lâu sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vì này tiếc nuối qua, yếu là đương thời có thể vì hắn ướt nhẹp tâm chống đỡ một cái ô, là tốt rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính chồng lên cây dù, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới, "Dự báo thời tiết nói tối hôm nay trời sẽ không mưa."

"Tất cả nói ta có thần kỳ báo trước năng lực." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, một cái dù thu vào tay nải.

Ban đêm hai người lại đi tới cái kia về túc xá đường, nước mưa rơi xuống thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới hồi tưởng lại Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng kia phen lời nói, bất quá lúc này hắn quản không được những thứ này. Mưa rơi không nhỏ, này ô cũng không tính là nhỏ, nhưng hai cái một mét tám đại người cao chống lên vẫn còn có chút miễn cưỡng, hắn từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay một cái dù nhận lấy, lại đem người ôm hộ vào trong ngực, chính hắn bả vai ướt một nửa, trả thẳng một cái dù hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phía bên kia nghiêng, Vũ quá lớn, ô lại quá nhỏ, cho nên hắn làm những này thật giống đều là một cách tự nhiên, hợp lý lại ôn nhu sự tình.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới lui mấy lần tính toán qua, đoạn này đường đại khái 15 phút liền có thể đi đến toàn bộ hành trình, hắn đã không nhớ được buổi tối hôm đó bọn hắn bỏ ra bao nhiêu thời gian đi trở về đi, chỉ nhớ rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện dán vào lồng ngực của mình thật ấm áp, hô hấp của bọn hắn cùng bước chân đều khép lại cùng một cái tần suất, tiếng tim đập liền cuối mùa xuân đầu mùa hè nước mưa đều không che được đi.

Nếu hết thảy đều có thể đủ nặng đến.

"Thích ngươi." Hắn nghe thấy thanh âm của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm hắn bả vai thủ trong nháy mắt thu rất chặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lén lút nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, mới phát hiện người này lỗ tai giống như chính mình đỏ, bọn hắn ai đều chưa hề mở ra đóng cửa, tại đây tràng năm tháng cuối cùng trong mưa nhìn phía lẫn nhau ánh mắt, chu vi không có ai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt lóe lóe động, thanh thu cẩn thận ô lại căng ra, thanh hai người, hai trái tim đều gió thổi không lọt mà bao vây lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh nhìn xem hắn gần kề mặt, cùng mềm mại khô ráo cánh môi, nhẹ nhàng dán lên của mình, mái tóc làm phiền đến trên da, ôn nhu đều bao quanh dầy đặc tuyệt hảo.

Đó là bọn họ cái thứ nhất hôn.

Dài dằng dặc lịch trình đi tới xuất đạo đêm, tất cả mọi người đi trở về, một đám người chen ở phía sau đài, chờ đợi một lần cuối cùng ca khúc chủ đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trong đám người, hắn khi đó cảm thấy mọi người đều biến cao, trở nên đẹp trai, trở nên thành thục rất nhiều, hiện tại lại nhìn, lại trong lúc bừng tỉnh về tới càng sớm hơn cái kia xuân hàn se lạnh thời tiết, đều mặc lên đồng dạng chế phục, chia sẻ ở trên trăm người ở trong trổ hết tài năng phương pháp: Nói ví dụ nhuộm một cái mắt sáng màu tóc, làm một cái đẹp mắt tạo hình hoặc là đặc biệt thủ thế, cười đến lại suất khí một điểm, nhất định phải làm cho người trong lòng một mắt liền thấy chính mình.

Sinh tồn chiến lúc mới bắt đầu mọi người nghĩ tới đều là đi lên, núi đao biển lửa từng bước từng bước giẫm đến lại đau cũng không quay đầu lại, sau đó người rời đi càng ngày càng nhiều, cuối cùng lên đài so với lúc khởi đầu căng thẳng tâm động có thêm càng nhiều thoải mái, đại khái là người thiếu niên đối với loại này bị chịu chú ý, tương tự thanh xuân tuyên cáo nghi thức đồ vật tràn ngập tổng cộng tình, đứng ở trên sân khấu người người nào không hy vọng như vậy một cái rất tốt sinh mệnh giai đoạn được chứng kiến đây, huống hồ đối đại đa số người mà nói, ngắn ngủi này mấy tháng bị quan tâm hầu như thành tương lai khó mà với tới ảo tưởng, vậy thì trước sau vẹn toàn, để đoạn này thời gian kết cục có vẻ chẳng phải viết ngoáy ảm đạm một điểm.

Năm năm trước hắn đối với mình ôm mấy phần phần thắng phóng tới giờ này ngày này đều không quá quan trọng lên, trong tay hắn nắm chuyện xưa bộ nhớ đầu, biết trong chuyện xưa hết thảy nội dung vở kịch, tận mắt chứng kiến kịch bản một chút trở thành hiện thực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội ôm ấp hắn, nhìn chăm chú vào hắn đi hướng một cái chính mình còn hài lòng vị trí, bọn hắn hội cùng nhau xuất đạo, đồng thời hưởng thụ rất nhiều rất nhiều nhìn kỹ cùng tiếng hô, lại như lúc đó hắn kỳ vọng như thế.

Nhưng buổi tối hôm nay hiển nhiên cùng trong ký ức không giống nhau.

Cho dù lần này thứ tự tuyên cáo như thế kéo tới sau nửa đêm, trở về túc xá hai người vẫn không có bất kỳ buồn ngủ, thế là chạy đến sân thượng trúng gió, nằm ở thành phố sân thượng gối lên tay xem đêm khuya bầu trời đêm, tháng sáu gió thổi khởi góc áo của bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện gò má, vừa nhìn về phía nơi xa, sắc trời trong suốt, mơ hồ có chút Tinh Quang. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái không biết, mấy tháng sau một cái nào đó buổi tối bọn hắn cũng sẽ như hiện tại như thế, nằm ở lẫn nhau bên người, một bên tán gẫu một bên cười, nụ cười cùng gò má ở lại trong hình ảnh, trở thành tương lai hồi ức chất môi giới một trong. Hắn nhìn xem tinh tinh, nghĩ đến, năm năm trước xuất đạo đêm, hắn và mẫu thân tại Seoul ở một đêm, ngày thứ hai mang theo người chơi một vòng lớn, khi đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang ở đâu vậy

"Đi hợp tỉnh ngày ấy, kỳ thực ta còn có lời không nói với ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu chính hoàn du đang nhớ lại bên trong, suy nghĩ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh gãy.

"Ca không phải nói ta sẽ giống như Spider Man nha."

"Không cần lợi hại như vậy."

"Ta có thể hay không, chỉ làm một mình ngươi con nhện nhỏ."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau đó nghĩ, bất kể là sinh tồn chiến cũng tốt, xuất đạo cũng tốt, hay là đối với chờ lẫn nhau, vốn là nắm lấy động tâm lập tức cũng đã đủ khó khăn, tại sao còn muốn trông trước trông sau dừng lại không tiến đây này.

Không phải ngẫu nhiên, cũng không phải thuận thế, bọn họ đều là dựa vào lựa chọn của mình mới đi tới đây.

Xa xôi Tinh Thần lại rõ ràng lóng lánh lên.

Thế là hắn ở trong màn đêm về nắm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện dắt tới tay, gật gật đầu.

3/0

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng không hé miệng, đối với người đại diện đưa tới nhật trình bề ngoài lại không lên tiếng phản đối.

Người đại diện đại ca nắm trong tay đao này giấy, cố ý tổ chức nửa ngày lời giải thích, "Chuyện này cũng rất đột nhiên, cũng không biết làm sao chuyện quan trọng F xã liền sửa lại khẩu, ngươi xem Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia đều ứng với xuống, ngươi cũng đừng không được tự nhiên rồi, lại nói ngươi gần nhất có mới khúc yếu phát, đều là cả hai cùng có lợi sự tình, chúng ta lại không lỗ lã, không nên làm đến người ta cảm thấy ngươi tiểu tâm nhãn khí độ hẹp."

"Bất quá, ta cũng hiếu kì, cũng không thấy hai người các ngươi có bao nhiêu quan hệ, làm sao đột nhiên liền cắt đứt liên hệ."

"Là, làm sao lại đứt đoạn mất đây này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo ra một cái không thế nào đẹp mắt cười.

Tới ngồi lên quay chụp mà xe thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới yên lặng bắt đầu cảm thán, lúc đó này đương tống nghệ mới vừa phát sóng thời điểm thu xem một mực không cao lắm, truyền ra đến cuối cùng mấy kỳ, thông bản thảo thượng viết cũng là "Không có tiếp theo quý thu lại kế hoạch", không nghĩ tới năm năm trôi qua rồi, không chỉ có còn tại vệ thị phát ra, thu xem cũng dần dần hướng về tốt.

Ba kỳ tống nghệ phân hai ngày quay chụp. Ung Thánh Hựu đến trường quay phim thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại quay chụp trước đó lục sản xuất đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu cách màn hình có chút xa, chỉ đứt quãng bắt lấy mấy cái câu.

"Trước đó đúng là làm hợp bằng hữu."

Nhưng là ta không muốn làm bằng hữu của ngươi.

"Cũng không phải không liên hệ rồi, chúng ta đều khá bận."

Rõ ràng là ngươi né tránh ta.

"Sẽ không lúng túng, kỳ thực chúng ta trước đó lén lút gặp qua một lần, Thánh Hựu ca hắn nhìn lên cùng trước đây không có thay đổi gì."

Nhưng ngươi nói ngươi biến rất nhiều.

Đạo diễn hô CUT, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy đối diện lên Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, khóe mắt cong thành cầu, nhìn qua rất vui vẻ, nhưng là đáy mắt lại giống như có thiên đại oan ức, trong nháy mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư lại bị không hiểu rút nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn vẫy vẫy tay, điểm này tâm tình rất nhanh xem không tới.

Thu lại trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu từng làm hạn định tổ hợp thời kì biểu diễn bài tập, lần kia tiết mục cũng là ba kỳ, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện thêm vào Kim Tại Hoán, ba người bọn hắn khi đó có một cái danh xưng gọi là "Thanh xuân s", nghe tới chính là khiến người ta thay đổi sắc mặt danh tự. Quay chụp thời điểm vừa xuống trận tuyết rơi đầu tiên, mấy người tại đất tuyết chơi đồng xe trượt tuyết, ném tuyết, chụp một ít vụng về bức ảnh, chơi đoán số ăn gà rán, hắn đều là tay thúi lót đáy, tung mở lớp đường áo, đồng thời ăn kẹo bánh, đêm khuya chuyện ma cùng lần lượt rất chặt người, đều là một ít rất tốt trải qua.

Sau đó lại mở ra chưa hoàn chỉnh trải qua sinh tồn tiết mục, hắn nhìn xem những hình ảnh kia ở trong bóng tối lúc sáng lúc tối như thời gian qua lại lữ hành, phản ứng lại rõ ràng từ A tiểu đội đến SS2 ký ức trả dừng lại tại ngày hôm qua, nhưng thật giống như lập tức đi đến năm năm này, đi tới cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu hiện như người dưng mỗi người đi một ngả một bước này, trái tim hắn lại nhét vào.

Tiết mục tổ Seohyun tác gia nuôi một con mèo, là một con có chút mập Tam Hoa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy liền chân đứng không vững rồi, đến gần ôm, kết quả mèo con trốn một chút, chạy đến bên trong góc đi rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vồ hụt, vò đầu cười cười, tình cảnh một lần có chút lúng túng.

Hai người bọn họ đã là phạm vi tiền bối, đồng thời thu lại ngoại trừ làm chủ bắt người chủ phòng, còn có hai cái mới xuất đạo người mới nam thần tượng, cũng là một cái tổ hợp, so với bọn họ mới xuất đạo Thì Niên kỷ lại nhỏ hơn một chút, trong đó một cái tính cách cùng mới xuất đạo lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện khá giống, vụng về lại nhiệt tình, thông suốt, cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc đó trả có lưu lại yếu ớt gợn sóng, cùng thật thà thành khẩn người thiếu niên ở chung cùng nhau lại cũng ít mấy phần khúc mắc.

Thu lại đến một nửa, con kia trước đó ổ đến bên trong góc con mèo nhỏ đệm lên bước chân lập tức lẻn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực, đạo diễn không có la CUT, dứt khoát cứ như vậy thuận thế vỗ xuống. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại màn ảnh dưới khò khè một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực mèo nhỏ mao, tại máy quay phim không thấy được địa phương trừng nó một mắt, phúc phỉ một câu, không phải đã nói đồng tính tương xích nha.

Tiết mục tiến hành được thập phần thuận lợi, không tới đầu hôm đã thu công, công nhân viên lục tục thu cẩn thận đạo cụ cùng cơ khí, từng người trở về phòng, cái kia hai người trẻ tuổi hậu bối lại cùng bọn họ tán gẫu một hồi, lúc rời đi cũng không quên nhẹ nhàng kéo cửa lên. Con mèo kia trả vu vạ Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực, híp mắt ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút một chút cho nó theo mao. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn được ánh đèn đánh ra bóng mờ gò má, lập tức cảm thấy thở không thông, đứng dậy muốn đi phòng rửa tay hút điếu thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là ngồi ở chỗ đó, mèo con được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy động tĩnh hù đến, lại trốn về tác gia tiểu thư chuẩn bị xong ổ mèo bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, ngẩn người, chỉ chỉ thuốc lá trong tay hộp hỏi hắn, "Đến một cái" Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ hắn là khi nào thì bắt đầu hút thuốc lá, nhíu nhíu mày lắc đầu một cái. Thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân ảnh biến mất sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu mới đỡ tường thử đứng lên, hắn khoảng thời gian này có bộ tân hí, rất nhiều xâu Uy Á phần diễn, rất nhiều năm năm trước hắn chờ mong thứ nắm giữ được toàn bộ được nâng đến trong tay hắn, khiến hắn may mắn đồng thời, mang tới cảm giác ngột ngạt cũng thành tỉ lệ thuận, đuổi tới tiến độ đã khá có khó khăn, chỉ có thể một lần một lần mà mài, đau thắt lưng lên cũng không cách nào ngừng.

Chỉ là lần này đau đến so với mấy lần trước đều lợi hại rất nhiều, lại đè lên chân ngồi lâu như vậy, chân toàn bộ đã tê rần, chống tường thử một lần chân như bông vải tựa như mềm đi xuống, lung tung nắm một cái còn không nhỏ tâm đóng lại đèn khai quan, hắn kéo ra một nụ cười khổ, cắn răng, lại thử lần thứ hai.

Lần này hắn còn không đứng lên, được một người từ dưới cánh tay vòng quanh ôm kéo đến trong lồng ngực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai vẫn là rất rộng rất dầy, Ung Thánh Hựu ngửi một cái trên người hắn cũng không hề mùi thuốc lá, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng oan ức tất cả đều như thủy triều chụp tới, ở bề ngoài lại chỉ có thể thanh ngữ khí thả vui vẻ mà sinh sơ, hỏi hắn: "Nhanh như vậy trở về rồi" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã trầm mặc rất lâu, mới ở trong bóng tối nói, "Ta cho rằng sau khi tách ra ngươi chí ít, so với ta trải qua yếu khá một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trong lồng ngực của hắn, quay đầu tựa ở hắn trên đầu vai, mạnh mẽ cắn cắn môi dưới, rốt cuộc nhỏ giọng ô yết, thanh áo sơmi đều ngất ướt một mảnh, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta. . . Ta là năm năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi có biết hay không, theo lý thuyết ta còn nhỏ hơn ngươi bốn tuổi, ngươi có thể để ý một chút hay không ta, không nên không để ý tới ta có được hay không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tra cứu hắn nghẹn ngào thỉnh thoảng lời nói, chỉ lo lắng luống cuống tay chân cho hắn lau nước mắt, nhỏ giọng an ủi hắn, "Đồ ngốc, ngươi không đẩy ra lời của ta, ta làm sao sẽ thả ngươi đi đây này" Ung Thánh Hựu được nhẹ nhàng thuận khí, chậm rãi nỉ non, "Niel ngươi căn bản không biết, thời gian trốn được quá nhanh rồi, rõ ràng đem ta mang tới nơi này."

"Kỳ thực vừa nhìn thấy ngươi ngay lập tức sẽ có thể nhớ tới, ngươi dạy hội của ta câu nói kia, hạnh phúc nhất, tối muốn giữ lại trong nháy mắt đều là đang thay đổi. "

"Ngươi biết không ngươi là tại ta không còn gì cả thời điểm trở thành ta trong sinh mệnh khó khăn nhất dứt bỏ một phần, ta so với bất luận người nào, đều càng cần phải ngươi."

"Kỳ thực ta tối muốn giữ lại, xưa nay đều là ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ở Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt ngừng lại thời điểm nói ra lời nói này, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn dài lâu lại kiên định ngữ khí, trong đôi mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt trong lúc vô tình lại ngất thành một đạo cắt hình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khe khẽ thở dài, nắm chặt cánh tay đem người lũng tiến trong lồng ngực.

"Ngày mai ngươi cũng lại ở chỗ này ư "

"Đương nhiên, ta bảo đảm."

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong lồng ngực của hắn ngủ thời điểm, trong đầu một lần lại một lần vang trở lại, như cũ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng câu nói kia.

"Đi hợp tỉnh lần kia ta chỉ muốn như thế ôm ngươi, đáng tiếc ngày đó đột nhiên rơi xuống một cơn mưa, liên đới ta kế hoạch cũng bị quấy rầy mà triệt để, như thế loáng một cái đi qua, cũng đã năm năm rồi." Hắn rơi vào trong mộng, đại khái vĩnh viễn đều sẽ không biết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói này kỳ thực chưa kịp nói xong.

"Yếu là đương thời ta lại dũng cảm một điểm là tốt rồi." Dường như thở dài.

1/1

Ung Thánh Hựu làm một cái rất dài, rất tốt mộng, mơ tới hắn được nhổ răng khôn trả không đến nơi đến chốn mà trưởng ở nơi đó, mơ tới năm tháng cuối cùng dưới đất thiết gió lùa như trước dị thường ôn nhu, mơ tới sân thượng xa xôi tinh tinh, mơ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồng quang Spider Man đèn đêm, mơ tới chính mình từ 15000 thước Anh rơi xuống, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt lưu luyến, chính chờ đợi hắn hạ xuống.

Trong lòng bàn tay ẩm ướt, Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt ra, phát hiện là một chỉ con mèo nhỏ, đang tại liếm lòng bàn tay của chính mình, quay đầu đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn còn ngủ say, cánh tay nhẹ nhàng nhốt lấy chính mình, mèo con một lúc lại đi nhú ngủ nam nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới gần đem hắn kéo đến trong lồng ngực, nhỏ giọng nói một câu, "Đừng nháo." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn nhỏ giọng nói mê, tâm trong nháy mắt liền nóng lên.

Hắn từng vô số lần tưởng tượng qua, cùng năm năm sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửu biệt gặp lại, sẽ là cái dạng gì cảnh tượng, bọn hắn có lẽ sẽ khách sáo mà ôn chuyện, hoặc là trò chuyện chút ngày xưa đồng đội, chẳng phải đáng tiếc một điểm, lẫn nhau thẳng thắn, dùng tiếc nuối giọng điệu nói, "Ta đã từng cũng rất chăm chú địa, yêu thích qua ngươi."

Hắn tưởng tượng nhiều như vậy khả năng, duy nhất không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả tại bên cạnh mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trần nhà, trong đầu đèn kéo quân tựa như bắt đầu phát ra gần ngay trước mắt năm năm trước những kia cảnh tượng, bên trong góc ôm ấp, năm tháng một trận cuối cùng trong mưa cái thứ nhất hôn, Thiên Thai tinh dưới không trung ấm áp đầu ngón tay, tựa mộng không phải mộng, xa xôi mà Hỗn Độn, hắn lại xoay người đi xem người ở bên cạnh, mới phản ứng được, tất cả những thứ này, cũng không phải mộng cảnh.

Trước đây luôn cảm thấy, xuất đạo ca nhạc hội ngày đó cho rằng có thể xuất đạo hạnh phúc nhất, mỗi lần đứng ở trên sân khấu lại cảm thấy một ngày kia là nhân sinh bên trong hạnh phúc nhất thời khắc, về sau mỗi một lần cùng người thích mình gặp mặt cũng sẽ là hạnh phúc nhất, đến cùng cái gì mới là hạnh phúc nhất đây này Ung Thánh Hựu đụng đi lên đụng một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe môi, người sau khóe miệng giơ giơ lên, tiến đến hắn cổ bên trong.

Cũng không còn so với này càng tốt hơn thời khắc. Hắn muốn.

end.


	16. Chapter 16

Khói lửa nhân gian

Văn / dưới 0 sôi trào

Hôn môi thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu luôn yêu thích theo dõi hắn khóe mắt viên kia nước mắt nốt ruồi xem, ấm áp cánh môi thân đến chỗ nào, ướt nhẹp ánh mắt liền băn khoăn đến chỗ nào, đều là yếu tiêu hao như vậy một đoạn nhỏ thời gian, mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí tiến đụng vào con mắt của mình, rủ xuống lông mi theo chậm rãi giương mắt động tác cùng hất lên, bọn hắn thân thiết thời điểm chỉ chừa một chiếc đèn, ấm màu cam quang phủ kín cả phòng, có vẻ tuyệt hảo lại ôn nhu, những kia quang rơi xuống chớp mắt chớp mắt trong đôi mắt, thấm ướt lông mi thượng, sáng lóng lánh đặc biệt mệt nhọc, như là chìm vào Thâm Hải, được nghiền nát Tinh Quang.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt hắn lại ống tay áo dưới đáy lộ ra gần nửa đoạn tế bạch cổ tay, tới gần môi bên, hôn một cái Viên Viên nhô ra xương cổ tay, ấm áp thổ tức vẩy lên đi, dài nhỏ đốt ngón tay nhẹ nhàng giao trói lại quấn quanh ở đồng thời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đi hôn đầu ngón tay của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt rất nhỏ, tay cũng rất nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra bàn tay là có thể đem quả đấm của hắn dễ dàng bao vây lấy, đầu ngón tay cũng giống vậy nhỏ, móng tay tu bổ mà êm dịu lại bóng loáng, một bộ cực kỳ tốt thân dáng dấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân thanh âm của người đều là khiến cho hắn làm thẹn thùng, cánh môi rõ ràng dừng lại tại đầu ngón tay của hắn, vừa ướt vừa mềm vừa nóng mà dán ở nơi đó, ánh mắt nhưng đều là thẳng tắp nhìn mình chằm chằm mặt, hôn đi, trả phát ra một điểm yếu ớt tiếng nước. Lúc mới bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu trả không học được trang ngoan, nhướng mày sao làm bộ một bộ khinh bạc lại tự đắc dáng dấp, đương nhiên khiêu khích người hậu quả mỗi lần chạy không thoát được đè lên phạt, đến lúc sau cũng chỉ có thể tao nghiêm mặt, hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực mềm Miên Miên mà nằm sấp đi tới, mềm mại lọn tóc đều chôn ở cổ bên trong, mềm mại cánh môi cọ cho hắn tai nóng bỏng ngứa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích xem hắn yếu thế, yêu thích trước mặt người khác nghiêm túc thận trọng Ung thị người thừa kế duy nhất tại trong lồng ngực của mình biến thành mèo con con non, trong không khí ngoại trừ động tâm âm thanh có vẻ thập phần yên tĩnh, người này dịu ngoan lại lâu dài hô hấp cũng dẫn động tới trái tim hắn, hắn hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu phát xoáy, nắm chặt cái này ôm ấp.

Bên ngoài thời tiết phi thường gay go, thỉnh thoảng xẹt qua một tia chớp, bất quá thật giống cũng không có người phát hiện.

Ám muội kỳ tránh không khỏi không hết không dứt lẫn nhau thăm dò.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đón Khương Nghĩa Kiện tan học, hắn cơ hồ không làm sao tới A lớn, chỉ là đêm hôm ấy vừa vặn đụng với bằng hữu sinh nhật nằm sấp, tiện đường đem người đồng thời mang hộ đi. Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, người sau chính dựa vào tường nhen nhóm thuốc lá trong tay, trên đầu hắn mang theo sắc hoa dây cột tóc, trước đây không lâu nhuộm Hoàng tóc chui ra mơ hồ màu đen, lọn tóc mang theo chút mồ hôi hột, cùng nhu thuận mái tóc không giống, mũi góc cạnh cũng rất rõ ràng, trên mặt dán vào không biết là trang hung vẫn là diễn kịch con vịt băng dán cá nhân, hắn hít một hơi thuốc lá, tràn ra khinh Phiêu Phiêu sương mù, mắt thần không biết đạo để ở nơi đâu, sắc trời đã dần dần tối lại, vẫn là có thể thấy rõ hắn khóe mắt cái kia nốt ruồi nhỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem gò má của hắn, nhất thời không phân rõ giáo huấn tiểu thí hài cùng tiểu tử này thật là đẹp trai hai loại nhận thức, đến cùng một loại nào chiếm thượng phong.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng ngậm lấy một điếu thuốc, lấy tay cắm ở tây trong túi quần bước chân đi thong thả đi tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt thời điểm, tàn thuốc của bọn họ đã đụng phải, đốt đi ra ngoài sao Hỏa cùng chạng vạng tối hào quang như thế đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu một tay chống tường, một tay cầm điếu thuốc, hít một hơi mới nghiêng đầu nói,

"Cho mượn hộp quẹt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên tai đỏ phủi đất đốt tới khóe mắt, tâm động cùng tim đập cùng qua nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điếu thuốc đốt ngón tay, đường viền rõ ràng lông mày cốt, chóp mũi, hàm dưới, hãm sâu viền mắt, liền ngay cả mí mắt dưới một điểm mang theo ủ rũ màu xanh đều hấp dẫn không thể cứu chữa. Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn tại thẹn thùng, thẳng đến về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới nói cho hắn, lúc đó chính mình đầy đầu nghĩ rõ ràng là, thanh nhìn như vậy tựa khó mà thuần phục nam nhân ép dưới thân thể, sẽ mang lại cho chính mình bao nhiêu vui vẻ.

Sau đó đổi lấy một cái không có bao nhiêu lực công kích đấm nhẹ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tiết thể dục liền đến văn phòng bắt người, cả người nóng hầm hập ẩm ướt cộc cộc, thái dương mồ hôi hột tinh tế dày đặc, trên người nhất cổ được ánh mặt trời dội qua sữa hoa vị, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa mở họp xong, liền cà vạt cũng không kịp gỡ bỏ, đã bị người đến kéo cửa lên ép ở trên bàn làm việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên đè lại hắn tiếp tục dời xuống thủ, vừa nói: "Tiểu bằng hữu, bây giờ là thời gian làm việc, văn phòng cách âm hiệu quả cũng không hề ngươi nghĩ được tốt như vậy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiện tay ấn lên tự động mảnh vải khai quan, mở ra hắn âu phục chụp, "Bọn hắn đã sớm chuyện thường ngày ở huyện rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không cho hắn thân khỏa thân lộ ra ngoài da thịt, đồng thời mãnh liệt lên tiếng phê phán Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này con chó con trước đó lưu dấu khiến hắn trọn vẹn vây quanh một tuần khăn quàng cổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là rút khụt khịt nhún nhún vai, thanh mao Nhung Nhung đầu chôn đến năm thượng trước ngực, tiểu đứa con yêu tựa như hôn một cái, lại hôn một cái, như tại lấy lòng, vừa giống như đang làm nũng, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn khiến cho dở khóc dở cười, sờ sờ đầu của hắn mao,

"Bọn hắn đều nói ngươi là ta bao nuôi tiểu thịt tươi."

Nhãi con nghe năm thượng nói như vậy, trực tiếp tại ngực dùng sữa không sót mấy răng cửa không đến nơi đến chốn cắn một cái, một bên hàm hồ Du Du thì thầm:

"Cái kia ca nên nhiều nhường ta điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được cười, ấn ấn thái dương, đem người kéo lên, thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện ném qua một bên mũ lưỡi trai giam ở tiểu đứa con yêu trên đầu, đè lên vành nón nhẹ nhàng ấn xuống, Cẩu Cẩu Đậu Đậu mắt được che khuất chính ở chỗ này rung đùi đắc ý cười ngây ngô, Ung Thánh Hựu cười tiến đến ngày tết người yêu khóe môi, ấn một cái nhợt nhạt hôn, âm thanh ôn hòa,

"Còn chưa đủ nhường ngươi nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bụm mặt bắt đầu giả thuần tình, nói xong", thẹn thùng" một bên lại đi ca ca trong lồng ngực xuyên, ngoài miệng động tác cũng không dừng lại.

Ung nhà tiệc rượu định tại trung tâm chợ một nhà lão bài khách sạn, ngoại bộ kiến trúc còn chưa kịp sửa chữa lại, nhìn qua đã có chút cổ xưa, phòng ngoài đi vào phòng yến hội ngược lại là thập phần khí thế, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa tiếp nhận người hầu bưng tới Champagne, đã có người lại gần nói chuyện cùng hắn, lời nói ở giữa trước trước sau sau lượn quanh không ra gần nhất công ty bọn họ phách bản một vụ án, một bộ nịnh nọt sắc mặt, còn kém ưỡn nghiêm mặt nói rõ muốn chia một chén canh rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình vốn cũng không cao, sắc mặt càng là không ngờ, nhẫn nại tính tình nghe xong vài câu, tìm cái cớ thả xuống ly cao cổ, bước chân liên tục, chạy tới cửa sau hoa viên đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không quẹo vào hoa viên nơi sâu xa, đã bị một cái thanh âm quen thuộc cản lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng trước mặt một cô gái, ăn mặc hạnh sắc kịp mắt cá chân váy dài, hải tảo vậy mái tóc ở đầu vai quán một cái kết, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy huyệt Thái dương nơi đó thần kinh chính thình thịch mà nhảy, cắn môi dưới chuẩn bị sát vào chút, không ngờ tới nữ hài chuyển bước chân lệch rồi thân, trong lòng hắn cả kinh, động tác trước tiên ở ý thức, lập tức ngồi xổm xuống trốn đang đến gần trong bụi rậm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôm nay không có mặc Ngưu Tử áo khoác, rộng rãi vai, chân thon dài bao tại phẳng màu đậm âu phục sáo trang bên trong, nhìn lên không hề giống cái kia ôm ván trượt đi theo sau lưng của hắn dính đại hội đại biểu nhân dân toàn quốc loại khuyển, bất quá vào giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu đối cũng không có gì nhàn hạ thoải mái thưởng thức trước mắt sắc đẹp, nghe nơi xa truyền tới mơ hồ âm thanh, trong lòng lại buồn bực vừa chua xót chát chát.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm được chân nha, lại nghe được từ xa đến gần truyền tới tiếng bước chân, mới vừa muốn đứng lên liền tôm chân mềm tựa như ngã về trong bụi rậm, chật vật chết rồi, hắn nghĩ như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tấm mặt đẹp trai đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mắt, hắn còn đến không kịp làm phản ứng, đã bị người nhéo càm mạnh mẽ hôn xuống.

Trong lòng hắn tích tụ cực kì, dùng xinh đẹp con mắt lạnh lùng trừng người, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu lưỡi liền cắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra "Híz-khà-zzz" một tiếng, trong cổ họng bay ra nhất cổ nhàn nhạt mùi máu tanh, cánh môi vẫn là không buông ra.

Một cái tay trả nắm hắn sau gáy hôn đến càng sâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi rất mỏng, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng Khuyển Nha ngậm lấy nhẹ nhàng mài, một viên một viên liếm hắn loạn loạn hàm răng, một lúc lại cuốn lấy đầu lưỡi ta của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn hôn thở không nổi, ai oán vài tiếng, chống tay đem người đẩy ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếm liếm môi, hạ thấp giọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn giảng:

"Ta cùng một người cãi nhau, nhao nhao đến hắn giải thích cũng không nghe, trả cúp điện thoại ta, bây giờ người này ở nơi này nghe trộm bạn trai cùng nữ sinh nói chuyện cũng không ra biểu thị công khai chủ quyền, hôn hắn hắn còn giống như không cảm kích."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng trợn mắt nhìn hắn một cái, ngữ khí đau xót được không thể lại đau xót: "Ta cái nào dám quấy rầy hai vị lẫn nhau tố tâm sự." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người kéo lên hướng trong ngực nhét, cũng mặc kệ mái tóc bắt được tạo hình liền hướng năm thượng cổ bên trong hung hăng thẳng chôn, "Ta đã lâu lắm không nhìn thấy ngươi, rất nhớ ngươi."

Hắn người này thật giống đều là thích mềm không thích cứng, hoặc là nói chính là được Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ này ăn đến sít sao, nhìn xem ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi làm nũng ngày tết tiểu bằng hữu liền mềm lòng đến không được, không thể làm gì khác hơn là âm thầm xuyên vào trong lồng ngực của hắn, sợi tóc nhẹ nhàng chầm chậm, lộ ra một tiết thon dài cổ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy tim đập tiếng càng ngày càng lớn, cái cảm giác này rất mỹ diệu, thật giống như tại đu dây, một viên trái tim treo tại trên không lắc lư, cuối cùng được Ung Thánh Hựu một mực chộp vào trong tay, khiến hắn sung sướng lại choáng váng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cảm giác như vậy kỳ thực không tính quá tốt, như là bị người một mực nắm nhược điểm lại không có lực chống đỡ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm bắt xương bả vai của hắn hướng về trên tường ép, biểu lộ nhìn qua không cho cự tuyệt lại mê người được có thể, hắn xẹp xẹp miệng, né tránh hắn ánh mắt nóng bỏng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lồng ngực lại dính sát, có chút vội vàng sát vào đi hôn hắn, một bên hàm chứa bờ môi hắn còn vừa mơ hồ không rõ mà lầu bầu, "Ca, ca, tuyệt đối là ta so với ca thua thiệt, ta rất ưa thích ca, làm sao bây giờ đây này "

"Có bao nhiêu yêu thích "

"Tinh tinh cũng đều vì ca hái."

"Đừng nói giỡn", Ung Thánh Hựu được ôm lấy cằm cùng hắn đối diện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt ôn nhu mà chăm chú, "Là thật sự, ca không tin, chúng ta có nhiều thời gian chứng minh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra đèn mới nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu quyền thân thể núp ở bên sofa, gương mặt nhiều nếp nhăn, lông mày vặn cùng nhau, tại xốc lên tầm mắt trong nháy mắt nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mới miễn cưỡng chen ra một cái không thế nào đẹp mắt cười.

"Đi công ty không tìm được ngươi, điện thoại cũng tắt máy, hỏi thư ký mới biết CEO đại nhân xin nghỉ bệnh ở nhà nghỉ ngơi", Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoát áo khoác để ở một bên, động tác thuần thục trong cái hòm thuốc lấy ra nghiêm thuốc, lại đi nhà bếp rót một chén nước ấm, vừa nói, "Ta đoán ca nhất định không ăn dạ dày thuốc", một bên đem người từ bên sofa thượng nhẹ nhàng kéo lên, đụng tới vai thời điểm liền không ngừng được cau mày, lại gầy, lưng hơi hơi cung đi xuống, xương bả vai đẩy áo ngủ, dán vào thật mỏng da thịt trống trơn địa chi ở nơi đó, cột sống rơi vào đi một đạo sâu đậm cung, bên hông không có hai lạng thịt, một vòng liền vòng tiến trong lồng ngực.

Đại khái là đau đớn cùng chứng bệnh tiêu hao tinh thần lực quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận trong tay hắn thuốc viên, hiếm thấy mà nhíu mũi hướng hắn chơi xấu, mềm cổ họng nói, "Khổ, không muốn ăn, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng mềm nhũn, đối làm nũng người yêu không có biện pháp chút nào, nói xong "Không có ta, ca nhưng làm sao bây giờ", một bên ngậm khẩu nước ấm thanh thuốc viên độ đến trong miệng hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhẹ nhàng nuốt xuống một cái liền bắt đầu cau mày, một cỗ dược vật cay đắng mùi vị bay lên đến, trò đùa dai tựa như cắn vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi dưới, không nói lời gì mà liền hôn đi, đầu lưỡi quấn lấy nhẹ nhàng đảo quanh, thật giống cùng hắn hôn môi thuốc viên cũng có vỏ bọc đường, hôn môi đều là ngọt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mừng rỡ cùng hắn hôn môi, hắn nâng Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia nhỏ đến có thể mặt, chóp mũi chống đỡ chóp mũi làm phiền, sắc bén hàm răng rơi vào mềm mại cánh môi bên trong, hô hấp và môi lưỡi đều quấn cùng nhau, đau khổ mà triền miên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trong lồng ngực của hắn hừ nhẹ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu đã nhìn thấy hắn ấn lại dạ dày "Tê tê" hút không khí, đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút trách cứ ánh mắt, vẫn là lấy lòng đối với hắn híp mắt cười cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, bàn tay lại đây nhẹ nhàng vò hắn dạ dày, "Như vậy có hay không khá một chút", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiệt độ hơi cao, đôi tay kia che ở dạ dày thượng nhẹ nhàng đè xuống đến mức lực đạo làm ôn nhu, hắn thật giống mới vừa tắm đầu, lọn tóc mang theo mềm mại ẩm ướt ý, nóng hổi mà chưng ấm ẩm ướt hơi nước, cả người nhìn qua làm dịu ngoan.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt thoáng hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực chôn, buồn buồn nói, "Ta thật giống quá ỷ lại ngươi rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là khinh nhẹ xoa hắn dạ dày, âm thanh chầm chậm lại trầm thấp, "Cả đời đổ thừa ta tốt nhất."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho người đút non nửa chén cháo hoa, lại ôm ca ca ở phòng khách ngồi một hồi, thấy đầu hắn buông xuống buông xuống đi xuống điểm, vội vã đem người đem ôm ngang đến gian phòng, nằm chết dí bên cạnh hắn dịch xong góc chăn mới đem người nhẹ nhàng kéo vào trong lồng ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là khốn, dính gối mí mắt liền tiu nghỉu xuống ngủ thiếp đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng lòng bàn tay vuốt nhẹ mí mắt của hắn, hơi hơi rung động lông mi, gò má ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, cuối cùng hôn một cái ca ca chóp mũi, ở bên tai nhỏ giọng nức nở,

"Ngủ ngon, ngủ ngon."

Hai người đều yêu thích nằm ỳ, đáng tiếc một cái muốn lên lớp một cái phải đi làm, chỉ có thể thiết trí liên tiếp chuông báo, vang lên cái cuối cùng thời điểm, mới rốt cục ngươi kéo ta ta dắt ngươi từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

Ung CEO cùng Khương gia tiểu thiếu gia rời giường thời điểm càng giống hai con mao Nhung Nhung động vật nhỏ, mềm mại tóc đều là nhếch lên đần độn Ăn-ten chảo, con mắt cũng không mở ra được, mặc trên người xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo rộng thùng thình áo ngủ, ríu rít ô ô mà đối với kể một ít cùng một cái quỹ đạo mới nghe hiểu được kỳ quái ngôn ngữ.

Mềm oặt hai cái động vật nhỏ xoạt cái răng cũng phải dính chung một chỗ, ngươi dựa dựa ta, ta kéo kéo ngươi, không xương tựa như, phát ra trẻ nít nhỏ chơi xấu như thế xí xô xí xào hàm hồ lầu bầu, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng đầy trắng toát kem đánh răng bọt nước, đã bị khác một con động vật nhỏ nắm bắt sau gáy chộp tới hôn môi, cọ xuống được ba chóp mũi đều là, Tiểu Hoa mèo tựa như, hậu tri hậu giác mới phát giác được thẹn thùng, được rốt cuộc tiêu tan buồn ngủ tiểu bằng hữu phát hiện, khom người nhìn xem ca ca cười.

Bọn hắn còn rất dài, rất dài cố sự, tại ái tình chuyện này mãi mãi cũng không không có thời gian, có thật nhiều, thật nhiều cái "Ngày mai gặp" . Vốn là chính là như vậy, chân tâm đổi chân tâm, ôn nhu đổi ôn nhu, luyến ái tổng sẽ biến thành sinh hoạt, sinh hoạt chậm rãi biến thành quen thuộc, trở thành lẫn nhau một phần.

Ngoài cửa sổ thổi tới gió phát động màu sáng rèm cửa sổ, ánh mặt trời gió êm dịu xông tới, xối đến Ái Thần trong thân thể, ôn nhu mà dầy đặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem con mắt của hắn cong thành cầu, cảm thấy tháng ngày như thế qua đi xuống liền rất tốt, thật sự rất tốt.

end.

Máy tính bản đổi mới rồi cá nhân trang chủ, duyệt đọc quan cảm cũng không tệ lắm.

Còn có 616 cùng 6 17 lượng ngày liên văn, mọi người có thể đoán xem cái nào là ta. Đầy năm vui vẻ!


	17. Chapter 17

Nuôi một con dính người mèo là thế nào một loại trải nghiệm (biết hồ thể )

Nuôi một con dính người mèo là thế nào một loại trải nghiệm

Quan tâm vấn đề ✎ viết trả lời 22 đầu bình luận chia sẻ ★ mời xin trả lời báo cáo

1586 cái trả lời

Chuyện là như vầy, kỳ thực đây, ta nuôi ba con mèo, bởi vì nghề nghiệp quan hệ, còn lại hai con mèo bây giờ đang ở Busan mụ mụ trong nhà nuôi, tình cờ nghỉ về nhà trừ ăn cơm thời gian cơ bản không nhìn bản chủ nhân tồn tại, không cho thân không cho ôm không cho mò, đại khái là tại lên án ta công tác bận quá, quanh năm suốt tháng đều là không có nhà, hai chỉ con mèo nhỏ tổng yêu trốn đến ta nhìn không thấy địa phương xì xào bàn tán, cẩn thận mà liếm mao đảo mắt liền bắt đầu lẫn nhau đánh tơi bời, Miêu Miêu chính là như vậy thần bí mê người lại cuồng dã động vật nhỏ.

Của ta mèo làm đáng yêu đây, một con gọi Rooney, Rooney chủng loại là Hàn Quốc lông ngắn, thế nhưng là lông ngắn bên trong mao rất dài, thật sự, mao nhung nhung cho nên nhìn qua có chút mập, thật không phải là mập nha, chỉ là nhìn qua có chút tròn vo, đại khái như dưới đồ như vậy ^^, một con gọi Peter, là một con ba Hoa Miêu, Peter liền có một chút thịt thịt, thế nhưng cũng rất nhuyễn hồ hồ, nhìn xem cũng rất tốt. Cái này hai chỉ mèo con là ta mười chín tuổi thời điểm nhặt được mèo hoang, mới vừa khi về nhà đều đặc biệt tiểu nhân, liền so với nắm đấm lớn một điểm, bất tri bất giác thế giới cũng thay đổi nhiều như vậy, bất quá của ta mèo con lại vẫn là như cũ.

Có một chút lạc đề rồi, trở về! Còn có một chỉ, chính là ta phía dưới muốn nói con này, nơi này dùng tên giả Thomas. Thomas cùng ta ở một gian, mỗi ngày tỉnh lại cùng ngủ trước đều có thể nhìn đến hắn dáng dấp khả ái, hắn thuộc về mèo bên trong đặc biệt dính người cái loại này loại hình, điểm này cùng Rooney Peter hoàn toàn khác nhau, ta chơi game đặc biệt tập trung, có lúc một không chú ý đem hắn khóa ở ngoài cửa, tiểu gia hỏa một không nhìn thấy ta, liền dùng móng vuốt đào lấy cửa phòng Miêu Miêu gọi, khiến cho ta đặc biệt mềm lòng, sau đó một Phân Thần, trò chơi liền thua

Ta lúc làm việc trên căn bản đều mang hắn cùng đi, có lúc tình huống đặc thù không có cách nào mang lên hắn, Thomas liền sẽ uốn tại trên giường của ta chờ ta về nhà, chờ chờ liền sẽ lệch ra cái đầu ngủ thiếp đi, ε=(´ο` ) ) ) ai, gia hỏa này rõ ràng có giường nhỏ của chính mình, cần phải cuộn thành nho nhỏ một đoàn núp ở chăn mền của ta thượng, tuy rằng ngủ bộ dáng đặc biệt đáng yêu rồi (nâng trán, nhưng là ta không địa phương ngủ ài, bò đến giường trên đi hắn lại sẽ được đánh thức, ta không có cách nào rồi, liền ôm hắn ngủ, tiểu gia hỏa cảm giác rất cạn, mỗi lần đều thụy nhãn mông lung, mao nổ nổ, phát hiện là ta mới an tâm mà đem đầu hướng về ngực ta bên trong chà xát, mơ mơ màng màng lại ngủ thiếp đi, đúng là, ta mỗi lần đều bị trẻ trung đến xuất huyết ài, cũng không biết hắn có biết hay không.

Phía trước cũng đã nói nghề nghiệp của ta so sánh đặc thù, cho nên không thường có cơ hội ra ngoài chơi, đại đa số nhàn rỗi ngày nghỉ trên căn bản đều uốn tại trong túc xá, ta lúc ở nhà Thomas trên căn bản đều là một tấc cũng không rời, đại khái là bình thường khá bận quan hệ, tiểu gia hỏa đặc biệt quý trọng cùng ta đồng thời một chỗ thời gian, cũng không nhao nhao lấy nháo muốn ta cùng hắn chơi, chính là lặng yên áng chừng tay nhỏ làm bạn với ta, ta đi tới chỗ nào liền hô cộc cộc đi cùng tới chỗ nào, thường thường không cẩn thận bị vấp ngược lại, hắn thật giống tổng rất là hiếu kỳ ta đang làm gì, không phải đều nói con mèo nhỏ có thế giới của mình sao, nhưng hắn thật sự đặc biệt ỷ lại ta, thật giống như ta chính là của hắn thế giới tựa như, càng nói càng muốn lau nước mắt, của ta Miêu Miêu, làm sao ngoan như vậy ngoan. Kỳ thực thời gian rất sớm ta cũng làm yêu thích ra ngoài chơi, có hắn sau trở nên rất trạch rất trạch, ngày nghỉ cũng không muốn ra ngoài, chỉ muốn cùng hắn. Ta chơi game thời điểm Thomas tổng hội duỗi ra mao nhung nhung đầu nhỏ xem ta chơi game, làm tình cờ mới sẽ duỗi trảo trảo đến ấn vài cái, bất quá ta mèo trò chơi chơi được không thật là tốt kkkkkk

Ta có lúc phải ra khỏi kém, Thomas xem ta mang lý mang ngoại lý hành lý, liền sẽ thừa dịp ta không chú ý ngậm của mình món đồ chơi nhỏ, lén lút xuyên vào trong túi hành lý, Meow ô Meow ô mà hướng ta gọi, ta người này mèo ngữ còn có thể (chống nạnh, tính toán hẳn là đang nói: Loại trình độ này lời nói, mang ta lên cũng có thể rút Miêu Miêu ~~ ai nhất cổ, làm sao đáng yêu như thế, hắn ngoan như vậy như thế mềm nhỏ như vậy đáng yêu như thế, nói thật ta là thật sự rất muốn mang thượng hắn á, thế nhưng tùy thân mang theo tiểu bằng hữu tình huống như thế cá biệt trường hợp là không cho phép, ta cũng làm khổ não, chỉ có thể nhẫn tâm không hé miệng. Nghĩ như thế nào đều là thủ trưởng lỗi.

Ta thuộc về làm yêu thích thức đêm cái loại này, buổi tối theo lệ chơi chơi game lên mạng hừng hực sóng nhìn xem sách manga, thời gian trôi qua quả là nhanh được không giải thích được, nuôi mèo sau sáng sớm đều là được mao nhung nhung đầu nhỏ nhú tỉnh, có lúc hội bò đến trên người ta dùng móng vuốt nhỏ cho ta xoa bóp, ta người này giấc ngủ chưa đủ thời điểm vẫn có chút rời giường tức giận, thế nhưng nhìn đến hắn đáng yêu như thế lại một chút tính khí cũng không có, ai, thực sự là ngọt ngào gánh nặng. Mèo con phổ biến dạ dày không thật là tốt, nếu như ăn uống không quy luật lời nói được rồi dạ dày bệnh ta khẳng định sẽ đau lòng chết, cho nên buổi sáng vây chết rồi cũng phải cấp hắn lộng cơm ăn, nhìn xem hắn cúi đầu phồng mồm trợn má cái miệng nhỏ nhấm nuốt bộ dáng trong lòng liền thỏa mãn được không xong.

Tiểu gia hỏa là ta đã thấy tính khí tốt nhất mềm nhất trẻ trung mèo con. Ta vừa mới bắt đầu nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm, hắn kỳ thực rất sợ người lạ, ta có chút người (mèo ) đến điên, nhìn thấy hắn ta liền không nhúc nhích đường, đặc biệt đặc biệt yêu thích, quả thực là vừa thấy đã yêu, trong mộng tình mèo cái loại này yêu thích, xông lên liền ôm, hắn có chút sợ vẫn là không tình nguyện được ta chặt chẽ vững vàng ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, tiểu gia hỏa mềm Miên Miên, bất nạo ta cũng không phản kháng, ta khi đó trong đầu liền trống rỗng rồi, trong lòng chỉ có một âm thanh liên tục nhiều lần rêu rao lên: "Chúng ta về nhà, ta muốn mang ngươi về nhà, ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi, tuyệt đối sẽ không bị đói ngươi."

Thomas cùng Rooney Peter không giống nhau, không phải mèo hoang, từ nhỏ đã được dốc lòng chăm sóc, cho nên với cái thế giới này không một chút nào đề phòng, đối cái gì đều cảm thấy hiếu kỳ mới mẻ, không một chút nào biết thế giới này kỳ thực cũng có hắc Ám Diện. Có lúc cố ý trêu chọc hắn chơi, hắn cũng đần độn bị lừa bị bắt nạt, khiến cho trong lòng ta ấm áp dễ chịu chỉ có thể ôm một cái hắn hôn nhẹ hắn, hắn thật sự làm ôn nhu, không một chút nào thù dai, tình cờ bạn thân tính khí ngày thứ hai lại quên trống trơn xông lại liền lấy vợ thân yếu ôm một cái, một hai ngày không gặp hận không thể ở tại ngực ta bên trong, nhìn xem như vậy hắn, ta cũng muốn trở thành một con mèo, muốn nhìn một chút trong mắt hắn thế giới có tốt đẹp dường nào.

Từ khi trong nhà có hắn sau đó mỗi Thiên Công làm đều quy tâm tựa tiễn, không biết chính hắn một cái mèo qua thật tốt không tốt, ở nhà có hay không nghịch ngợm gây sự, hiện tại đang làm những gì đây, tại ăn đồ ăn vẫn là ngủ. Thomas này cái mèo con còn có chút đần, phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp, không có phương hướng cảm giác, mơ mơ màng màng đều là vờ ngớ ngẩn, sẽ không có đi chạy loạn, chạy loạn còn có thể hay không thể tìm tới đường về nhà.

Còn có, nuôi mèo cảm giác liền là không có cách nào ăn cơm, mỗi lần lúc ăn cơm bên cạnh đều là có một đạo Manh Manh ánh mắt nhìn sang, ta ăn cái gì hắn đều muốn ăn, nghe cũng tốt, mắt ba ba nhìn chằm chằm, ánh mắt đặc biệt đáng yêu, viết đầy: Để cho ta ăn một miếng, liền ăn một miếng. Nhưng chính là như vậy một con nhỏ mèo thèm ăn, trái lại làm sao cũng nuôi không mập, gầy teo nho nhỏ một ít đoàn, ôm thời điểm cũng đặc biệt nhẹ, nhưng cũng còn tốt tại của ta chăm sóc dưới tiểu gia hỏa một mực so sánh khỏe mạnh.

Nuôi mèo sau trong điện thoại di động nhiều hơn rất nhiều cùng hắn đồng thời bức ảnh, hoặc là chụp hình của hắn, tràn đầy photo album, làm quái, khả ái, siêu khả ái, tổng yêu cho mụ mụ phát mèo con bức ảnh, cùng mụ mụ nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm cũng quen thuộc nói một chút Thomas gần nhất có được hay không, có lúc liền chính mình làm sao dạng đều đã quên nói.

Mèo con nhiệt độ hơi cao hơn Nhân Loại, nhưng lại rất sợ lạnh, khí trời lạnh thời điểm yêu thích tại ấm áp mềm mại địa phương ở lại, tỷ như bụng của ta, bắp đùi còn có ổ chăn. Của ta mèo đặc biệt yêu ta, tuyệt đối không phải tự mình cảm động nha, là làm sao cảm nhận được đây, năm ngoái đông Thiên Công làm tối lúc mệt mỏi hầu như ngủ không tới ba tiếng, cái kia chi hậu sinh một hồi không nhỏ bệnh, hỗn loạn nằm ở trên giường thời điểm tiểu gia hỏa tổng hội yên tĩnh ổ ở bên cạnh ta, liếm liếm lòng bàn tay của ta, chắp chắp cái trán của ta, trông coi ta, bồi bạn ta, chữa trị ta, nếu như nói con mèo nhỏ ỷ lại chủ nhân lời nói, trình độ nhất định hắn cũng đang cho ta cảm giác an toàn, nhìn thấy hắn liền sẽ làm an tâm, cùng hắn đồng thời thời điểm thời gian liền sẽ trở nên rất chậm, có hắn tựa sát ở bên cạnh ta lời nói đông trời cũng sẽ không lại lạnh giá.

Nhà chúng ta mèo con phi thường song nhãn hiệu, ở trước mặt ta làm nũng khoe tài nước chảy mây trôi, hưởng thụ của ta ôm ôm hôn hôn, ỷ lại ta dính ta, đối với người khác lại hờ hững đặc biệt cao lạnh, tràn ngập khoảng cách cảm giác, khiến cho bằng hữu của ta tổng số ta nói, Thomas này cái mèo con nuôi không quen, nhưng kỳ thật hắn là trên thế giới tốt nhất con mèo nhỏ, chuyện này chỉ có ta biết.

Được mèo nhỏ tin cậy là một kiện đặc biệt có cảm giác thành công sự tình, đặc biệt là hắn nguyện ý lộ ra mềm mại nhất địa phương mặc ngươi động vào thời điểm, trái tim của ta liền sẽ trở nên thật mềm thật mềm. Hắn rất tốt ngoan, ta có lúc chơi game đã quên hắn ăn cơm thời gian hắn cũng sẽ không tức giận, liền ngoan ngoãn cùng ta ngồi cùng một chỗ, đợi được ta nhớ tới thời điểm mới dùng oan ức ba ba ánh mắt xem ta, hắn càng tốt càng ôn nhu, sau đó trong lòng ta liền sẽ càng thêm hổ thẹn, chỉ muốn đối với hắn khá một chút, đối với hắn khá hơn một chút, đối với hắn lại khá một chút.

Mới một ngày không gặp, ta liền đặc biệt nhớ hắn, muốn ôm lấy hắn. Hắn làm bạn với ta lâu như vậy rồi, chậm rãi đã trở thành ta trong cuộc sống một phần, ta đã không biết là ta cần hắn vẫn là hắn cần ta. Đại khái là chúng ta lẫn nhau yêu cầu.

Miêu Miêu dính người làm sao bây giờ. Nói đến có chút ngượng ngùng, so với dính người, ta càng dính mèo.

——————————————————————

Rất nhiều người tới nơi này điểm khen, hiện tại mới nhìn đến, đổi mới một cái Miêu Miêu tình trạng gần đây.

Bởi vì một ít nguyên nhân, chúng ta nhất định phải tách ra một quãng thời gian, ta hai ngày nay chuyển về Busan gia, Thomas bị đuổi về Incheon nguyên chủ nhân gia, lý hành lý thời điểm hắn nằm sấp tại hành lý hòm thượng yên lặng xem ta, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy không nỡ bỏ, ta nói qua một đoạn thời gian ta liền hội đón ngươi về nhà, hắn cầm lấy góc áo của ta xuyên vào ngực ta bên trong, nhẹ nhàng cọ cổ của ta, thật nhiều hình ảnh đều rõ ràng trước mắt, cùng hắn tách ra mỗi thời mỗi khắc mỗi phút mỗi giây đều muốn hắn, không biết con mèo nhỏ ở trở lại có thể hay không cảm thấy không quen, phải hay không giống ta muốn hắn nhớ ta. Ta sợ nhất hắn cảm thấy cô độc, lại sẽ nghĩ, hắn như thế dính ta, có thể hay không như dính ta cũng như thế dính người khác, thời điểm như thế này ta cuối cùng hội yên lặng cầu nguyện của ta mèo con sẽ không như vậy.

Gần nhất có thêm chút thời gian chiếu cố Rooney cùng Peter, hai chỉ con mèo nhỏ mập một điểm, chuyện tốt là cùng ta biến thân rất nhiều, bất quá tiểu gia hỏa chơi làm da, có lúc gãi đến trên người thật là có chút đau, xử lý vết thương thời điểm lại sẽ bắt đầu muốn Thomas, của ta mèo con, trên đời ôn nhu nhất mèo con, cắn người cũng sẽ không đau mèo con, cùng mụ mụ cùng nhau hẳn là sẽ rất vui vẻ, nhưng có thể hay không cũng hoa một chút thời gian nhớ ta.

Rất nhớ thấy hắn!

—————————————————————

Câu trả lời này vẫn còn có người đang điểm khen, chia sẻ một ít cùng Thomas hằng ngày.

Nói cho mọi người một tin tức tốt, hoa rất nhiều thời gian cùng nỗ lực cuối cùng đem hắn tiếp về ta chỗ này. Trước đó tổng lo lắng lâu như vậy tiểu gia hỏa hội sẽ không quên của mình được, một lần nữa đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực thời điểm mới phát hiện, hắn nha, vẫn là con kia dính người, vụng về đáng yêu, ăn rất nhiều vẫn là khinh Phiêu Phiêu con mèo nhỏ.

Quãng thời gian trước bằng hữu nhờ ta giúp hắn nuôi một ngày mèo nhỏ, ta liền nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ, Thomas liền đặc biệt oan ức Địa Nhãn ba ba hướng ta xem, dáng dấp kia giống như bị từ bỏ tựa như siêu cấp đáng thương, sau đó thanh cái kia chỉ mèo con đưa đi, cái này tiểu gia hỏa vẫn có chút không được tự nhiên, chỉ là cáu kỉnh thời điểm cũng không hề có một chút lực công kích, đáng thương Hề Hề mà tìm một chỗ trốn đi, ta liền càng đau lòng hơn rồi, dỗ tiểu bằng hữu chừng mấy ngày mới lại chịu cho ta ôm.

Hắn gần đây có rất nhiều trắng nắm vậy món đồ chơi nhỏ, gạo nếp từ vậy tiểu Hải báo, đều bị hắn ngậm lên giường, chỉnh tề sắp xếp tốt, tốt như giường là cho con rối ngủ. Sau đó gần nhất được voi đòi tiên không muốn ngủ giường của mình, mỗi ngày xuyên vào ta trong chăn quấn lấy ta cùng ngủ, ta đối hắn nào có sức đề kháng, hắn liếc lấy ta một cái ta liền đầu hàng.

Hai ngày nay là khó được kỳ nghỉ, cùng ổ mèo ở trên giường xem chiếu bóng, nói ra thật xấu hổ ta người này khổ người rất lớn mật tử cũng không phải rất lớn, đối phim kinh dị lại hiếu kỳ, sau đó liền ôm mèo xem, con mèo nhỏ được ôm thư thái, mê mẩn trừng trừng muốn ngủ, xem ta cách khe hở xem chiếu bóng lại cảm thấy trong lòng có sứ mệnh cảm giác, "Ta chủ nhân cần ta", chống đầu nhỏ hướng về trên mặt ta cọ, liếm liếm lòng bàn tay của ta, thật hiểu chuyện, có mèo thật tốt. Mọi người, cũng nuôi con mèo ~

Ôn nhu năng lực đổi ôn nhu, động vật nhỏ chính là như vậy, ngươi làm sao đối xử hắn hắn liền sẽ như thế nào đối xử ngươi, của ta mèo con ôn nhu như thế, cho nên ta muốn đối với hắn gấp đôi ôn nhu.

Cho dù thế giới mỗi một ngày đều đang thay đổi hóa, của ta con mèo nhỏ vẫn là trước sau như một.

Nói chung, nuôi mèo sau mỗi một ngày đều rất vui vẻ.

Ta, có mèo là đủ rồi.

Ta sẽ vẫn đối với hắn tốt.

Một mực bảo vệ hắn chiếu cố hắn.

Khiến hắn trở thành trên thế giới hạnh phúc nhất mèo con.

Cũng chúc mọi người sớm ngày nắm giữ thuộc về mình con mèo nhỏ.


	18. Chapter 18

Cộng hưởng

Văn / dưới 0 sôi trào

Lấy hành lý xách cùng sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu vẫn là ngất vựng hồ hồ, rập khuôn từng bước tản bộ nát tan bước căn bản không chú ý tới người sau đã dừng lại bóng người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhu nhu được va đau mũi, một bên lẩm bẩm, Daniel, ta không nằm mơ.

"Ca, ngươi đều hỏi thứ mấy khắp cả" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được cười, xoay người vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, "Hơn nữa chúng ta bây giờ cũng đã đến quay chụp."

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện như vậy vừa nhắc nhở, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có phần eo hẹp, cúi đầu lĩnh giật giật góc áo, lại sờ sờ tóc nói, nhìn lên còn có thể, mái tóc loạn không loạn, nguy rồi, ta đều không có mang lễ vật, có thể hay không thất lễ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy khóe miệng, đến gần nhẹ nhàng thuận như ý người này có chút phân nhánh tóc mái, cúi đầu cho người chụp lên viên thứ nhất áo sơmi chụp, một bên tại đây người bên tai nói nhỏ, ca đừng sốt sắng như vậy, cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên.

Khẩn trương hơn.

Bởi vì vẫn là ban ngày, hành lang không bật đèn có vẻ hơi tối tăm, Ung Thánh Hựu buông thõng thủ dùng sức nắm nắm, cắn môi dưới chân răng bản tùng không ra, mặt của hắn tại nóng lên, đoán chừng lỗ tai cũng đỏ lên, hắn là có tâm lý may mắn, lén lút cầu nguyện điểm ấy tối tăm có thể che lại một ít giữ kín như bưng tâm tư, nghiêng đầu hắng giọng một cái, xú tiểu tử, không lớn không nhỏ.

Mở màn thu lại được có phần vội vàng, từng người giới thiệu xong đạo diễn liền hô "CUT", để đoàn người trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi chờ thời, bởi vì ký túc xá là bạn cùng phòng quan hệ, thu lại thời điểm một cách tự nhiên được an bài ở một gian phòng, ngoại trừ hải ngoại diễn xuất bạn cùng phòng là tùy cơ, hai người đều là tại một gian phòng, khác biệt là trường quay phim căn phòng rất lớn, hình dung một cái chính là, bọn hắn trên dưới phố gộp lại cũng không có thu lại hiện trường một cái giường đại.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở mép giường đờ ra, lại nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nãy cho hắn như ý mái tóc, nói xong không phải lần đầu tiên rồi, trong nháy mắt liền nhớ lại một năm trước mùa xuân cuối cùng, một lần cuối cùng cạnh diễn, hắn khi đó lo được lo mất, cho dù nhiều lần xếp hạng đều không có ngã ra qua xuất đạo danh ngạch, trong lòng vẫn là cảm giác bất an tràn đầy, thủy triều tựa như chụp lên bờ đến, một lần lại một lần.

Hắn tiên thiếu tại màn ảnh dưới yếu thế, nhưng rất nhiều mềm yếu ý nghĩ sẽ không ở màn ảnh bên ngoài đình chỉ chồng chất, hết thảy tại một ngày kia đạt đến max trị số, chờ thời thời gian từng giây từng phút đều bất ngờ dài dằng dặc, nhưng trong tương lai vô số thời kỳ nhớ tới, nhưng thật giống như lại là rất ngắn ngủi, rất ngắn ngủi mấy cái trong nháy mắt mà thôi, khi đó hắn đắp Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai cúi đầu nhỏ giọng thở dốc, tiếng tim đập so với nổi trống kịch liệt, ở bề ngoài lại không chút biến sắc, hắn nói, Daniel, ngươi có mệt hay không

Rất nhiều hiểu ngầm đều là ở đằng kia đoạn giúp đỡ lẫn nhau thời gian dưỡng thành, lại như Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là hỏi như vậy hắn, không cần tiếp tục phải nhiều lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền giống như cái gì đều hiểu, đưa tay ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu sau gáy khiến hắn dựa vào đến, âm thanh trầm thấp, đừng sợ, cũng không phải lần đầu tiên rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu chân đã sớm mềm nhũn, trong lòng bàn tay liên tục chảy mồ hôi, mặc trên người âu phục màu đen, cần cổ choker làm hẹp, cả người mỏng như một trang giấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghĩ tới cũng còn tốt không có gió, vừa nói, mỗi lần cạnh diễn chúng ta tổng là cùng, bất quá ta chưa từng có thanh ca coi như đối thủ của mình.

Kỳ thực ta có, Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hõm vai, đã trầm mặc rất lâu, vừa mới bắt đầu ngươi từ B tiểu đội thăng đi lên thời điểm còn muốn làm thần tượng của ngươi tới, bất tri bất giác Niel đều đến đứng cao như vậy vị trí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy tiếng nói mắt có cái gì đông Sica ở, ho khan một cái, phát hiện không có thứ gì. Chúng ta hội cùng nhau xuất đạo, hắn cuối cùng nói.

Có lẽ ỷ lại cũng là từ lúc ấy bắt đầu chậm tích lũy từ từ. Thanh vì thời gian của mình đều là đang bị đè ép, thiếu có thời gian rảnh duy trì cùng lúc trước bằng hữu quan hệ, như hình với bóng người thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đánh ca, hoạt động, tống nghệ, cuối năm đại thưởng, loại này mật thiết liên hệ đều là đang không ngừng sâu sắc thêm, lại như hắn theo thói quen càng ngày càng ỷ lại cái này so với mình nhỏ hơn một tuổi lại đáng tin đệ đệ.

Trở thành công đám người vật tất nhiên có được có mất, lại như hắn lúc đó nói "Mất đi của mình lãng mạn", nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy hắn lấy được càng nhiều, tỷ như quá nhiều quá nhiều yêu cùng bao dung, tỷ như trên sân khấu từng cái vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn Thiểm Quang thời khắc, lại so như, từ trên linh hồn phù hợp, bằng hữu.

Lúc đó nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong chúng ta hội cùng nhau xuất đạo, đến bây giờ xuất đạo gần một năm, rất nhiều hắn đã từng ban ngày đêm tối huyễn nghĩ tới đồ vật đều tại từng điểm một biến thành sự thật, bọn hắn đã trở thành trong miệng người khác "Quái vật người mới", "Quốc Dân nam đoàn" . Hạn định tổ hợp ánh sáng là nóng cháy nhất, cho dù ngắn ngủi; càng ngày càng nhiều người thương bọn họ, cho dù cũng có người rời đi.

Ban đêm thu lại, hai cái tiểu nhân tại bồn rửa tay rửa rau hoa quả, lớn một chút ca ca cầm đôi đũa kéo thịt nướng, một đám trạch nam không có gì đem ra được món ăn, cũng đúng đồ ăn không có gì nghiêm khắc yêu cầu, nhìn xem một nồi mì sợi, một bát bánh mật súp, một bàn thịt nướng liền khoảng không đến đáng thương bàn ăn, cảm thấy thực sự nhìn lên đầu không lên mặt bàn, thế là lại gọi giao hàng đưa tới.

Tất cả mọi người là người trưởng thành, uống rượu biến thành qua quýt bình thường theo lệ hạng mục công việc, vừa mới bắt đầu vây quanh bàn còn có chút câu nệ các nam nhân được rượu cồn như thế thúc một chút hóa, cũng là đã quên quá nhiều bối phận giai cấp, say không có say đều mở rộng tán gẫu.

Không có ai không hưởng thụ khó được khi nhàn hạ quang, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay nóng hầm hập đậu đỏ đĩa bánh, miếng nhỏ miếng nhỏ ăn, nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng các ca ca tán gẫu một ít chính mình không quá có thể nghe hiểu được đề tài, bất quá cũng không cảm thấy nhàm chán, hắn người này rất sợ người lạ, tuy rằng mấy người ca ca nhìn qua đều thân thiết không có kiêu căng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy tự mình nói cái gì cũng tốt như không quá thích hợp, chỉ là An An tĩnh ngồi yên ở đó, tốt xấu vẫn tính tự tại.

"Thánh Hựu, tương lai có hay không quay phim dự định", lý tất mô hình thấy hắn không nói lời nào chỉ là thảo hỉ mà cười, trong lòng cảm thấy đáng yêu cầm trên tay bình rượu liền muốn cho hắn rót rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã xua tay, nói này như thế nào không biết xấu hổ, ca, ta tự mình tới, diễn viên ca cười cười, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thủ ấn xuống, tiếp lấy thanh cái chén đổ đầy.

"Kỳ thực ca có xem qua trước ngươi chụp V", làm cha người nói chuyện ung dung thong thả làm ôn nhu, "Lấy được thật sự rất tốt", Ung Thánh Hựu che che con mắt, âm thanh nhẹ nhàng, "So với tiền bối ta muốn học trả có rất nhiều."

Lớn hơn nhiều ca ca khắp toàn thân đều hiển lộ trưởng bối hòa ái, "Còn có Daniel, không hổ là Quốc Dân pick", Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất nhuộm tóc đen, không hóa trang tóc đen Seohyun tại màn ảnh dưới nhìn qua đặc biệt ngoan ngoãn, vào lúc này một bên cười một bên ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái phát, khá có một loại gia tộc tụ Hội trưởng bối biểu dương tiểu hài tử tức coi cảm giác.

Kim mân tích cũng chen vào, "Thánh Hựu, ca bên người rất nhiều bằng hữu đều làm thích ngươi tới", mấy người nói xong cầm chén rượu lên bắt đầu đấu, Loco híp mắt phản ứng vài giây, cười ngây ngô dưới cũng đem chén rượu đụng lên đến.

Uống được cuối cùng mấy người đều say khướt mà đỏ mặt, mấy viên tròn vo đầu có một cái không một cái đốt góc bàn, nói xong một ít màn ảnh dưới phát hình ra ngoài có chút ngu xuẩn mê sảng.

Loco gần nhất mái tóc thật giống lại dày đặc một chút.

Thánh Hựu, nam cơm thật rất nhiều, ca cũng là của ngươi cơm, cơm.

Niel, kẹo dẻo vẫn là Rooney, Rooney vẫn là Peter.

Ai nhất cổ, về sau đi rồi quân đội, khẳng định mỗi ngày có người cho chúng ta Thánh Hựu ngược lại bàn ăn gấp chăn.

Tại sao ăn nhiều như vậy kẹo dẻo vẫn có cơ bụng.

Thật sự lớn lên rất giống hải báo ài.

...

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy con mắt có chút đốt, cổ họng cũng có chút đốt, cẩn thận đẩy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả tại chính mình trên vai thủ, nhéo nhéo sau gáy cảm thấy còn không từ vựng vựng hồ hồ trong trạng thái đi ra, vẫy vẫy đầu đứng lên đi tìm nước uống.

Hắn không tính toán rõ ràng tỉnh, nhưng là không có say đến hoàn toàn mất trí nhớ. Tối hôm qua mọi người ít nhiều gì đều uống có chút cấp trên, cuối cùng vẫn là hắn và Daniel hai cái thanh uống say ngủ bắt đầu ngáy ngủ ca ca nhóm khiêng đến trong phòng, vốn là không nhẹ người ngủ say trầm hơn, hai người được như thế trong ngoài giằng co một trận, buồn ngủ liên đới men say cũng tiêu tan hơn nửa.

Đêm đã khuya rồi, bóng đêm làm sáng sủa, bên ngoài có rất nhiều vì sao, bên giường để lại một chiếc đèn, hai người rửa mặt xong gối lên tay nói chuyện phiếm, "Lần thứ nhất lúc gặp mặt ngươi là mái tóc màu hồng phấn, sau đó nhuộm rất nhiều nhợt nhạt màu sắc, liền ngay cả ngươi cho ta xem qua cũ trong hình cũng là mái tóc màu nâu", Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tay nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, "Nhìn đến bây giờ mái tóc màu đen, cảm thấy thật thần kỳ, cảm giác lại như tham dự Niel rất sớm trước kia nhân sinh", đại khái là trả say, ca ca tiếng nói đứt quãng, âm cuối mềm Miên Miên mà dính vào nhau, khả ái giương lên, "Chúng ta Niel, lần trước tóc đen, là lúc nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt một mực chưa từng rời khỏi Ung Thánh Hựu gò má, thẳng đến hắn nghiêng đi đến cùng mình đối diện, con mắt đỏ ngàu giống con thỏ nhỏ, trong lúc hoảng hốt còn giống như có rủ xuống xuống lỗ tai, cảm thấy trong lòng hơi động, quá rồi vài giây mới phản ứng được,

"Lúc nào đây này lâu đến chính ta cũng không nhớ rõ."

Tuy rằng ngoài miệng nói như vậy, lại như là nhớ ra cái gì đó, "Khi đó còn tại bóng đảo, ngươi cũng biết ta khi đó đặc biệt phổ thông, hơi có chút cường tráng, cũng không thế nào thanh học tập để ở trong lòng, ra về tổng hội cùng múa xã đồng học cùng đi phụ cận thị trường chơi, đợi được sắc trời hoàn toàn tối xuống, Hạ Thiên rất nóng nha, liền mua một cây nước đá, một bên cắn một bên trơn bóng bản về nhà."

"Ngươi không một chút nào phổ thông", Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả đắm chìm tại trong trí nhớ, lấy lại tinh thần phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem chính mình ánh mắt rất rõ sáng, mặt đỏ lỗ tai mắt đỏ cũng đỏ gia hỏa có lẽ nói vốn là lời say, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy đây chính là hắn chân tâm, "Ngươi không một chút nào phổ thông, ta cuối cùng đang nghĩ, nếu như sớm một chút nhận thức ngươi là tốt rồi, thật sự, ta một mực tại muốn", đại khái là sợ hắn không tin, Ung Thánh Hựu tập hợp được gần rồi chút, mở to Viên Viên con mắt âm thanh đều lớn rồi chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lên tiếng, duỗi tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới gần thủ, nương tay của hắn mềm, nhiệt độ có chút cao, thật giống trong nháy mắt có yên ổn cảm giác, hoặc là nói lòng trung thành, thế là không cần xác nhận người này là không trả ở bên người, lại nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà đờ ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được tay cầm của hắn tới, đột nhiên cảm thấy đã có một chút cơn buồn ngủ, chịu đựng chống đỡ con mắt, lại phun ra một câu, "Ngươi nói chúng ta về sau sẽ như thế nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chần chờ một chút, tự hỏi tự trả lời, "Sẽ như thế nào đây này có muốn hay không vẫn là ở cùng một chỗ, không tiện lắm lời nói, cái kia sẽ ngụ ở ngươi sát vách, ta sẽ giúp ngươi nuôi tưới nước cho hoa nước, giúp ngươi nắm sữa bò cùng báo chí, nếu có thể, mỗi sáng sớm chào hỏi."

"Daniel, ta vốn cho là, người như ta, là không có cách nào thanh tương lai rất muốn xa", Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc này mới về nắm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, khinh khinh vuốt một chút, "Ta vốn cho là, hai cái tuyến tương giao sau tổng hội càng cách Việt Viễn, lại như một năm sau chúng ta, khi đó hội không sẽ gặp mặt số lần càng ngày càng ít, thời gian càng dài, có thể hay không liền ngươi bằng hữu bên cạnh đều một cái cũng không nhận ra."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy lòng chua xót, xoay người nhìn vào con mắt của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu viền mắt vốn là chỉ là đỏ, dần dần trở nên có chút ẩm ướt, "Nhưng ta hiện tại không muốn như vậy, Niel, ta không nỡ bỏ ——", Ung Thánh Hựu trả phải tiếp tục nói, cũng cảm giác được tối tăm bên trong có hai mảnh ấm áp môi dính sát, vừa mới bắt đầu chỉ là như có như không mà thăm dò, thật mỏng cánh môi lại khinh lại chật đất cọ xát, sau đó trở nên càng thêm ôn nhu, không dừng đụng chạm cùng mổ hôn như là một hồi Xuân Vũ, thanh hết thảy đều xối ướt cái triệt để.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại sững sờ, dùng rất lâu thời gian mới phản ứng được, cơ hồ là thận trọng, mới tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng đụng một cái, thật giống một cơn gió, được thổi bay cánh hoa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay ra đem hắn ôm, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn, "Ngươi lời nói làm sao nhiều như vậy", Ung Thánh Hựu miệng móp méo, "Đừng hung ta", sau đó lại cảm nhận được sau gáy được đè lại, kề sát tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần nóng lên ngực, một chút một chút được theo phía sau lưng, "Nghĩ gì thế, ta nhất định phải ở lại bên cạnh ngươi, đến lúc đó ca đừng chê ta dính người, bỏ rơi cũng bỏ rơi không được."

"Tại sao đối với ta tốt như vậy "

"Bởi vì ngươi rất tốt, cho nên ta cũng muốn ngươi rất tốt rất tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi hắn muốn ngủ, thanh góc chăn đi lên lồng lồng, lại nghe hắn từ từ nói một câu, kỳ thực ta thích ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu hôn một cái con mắt của hắn, đồ đần, lời say ta cũng sẽ có thật không.

Từ phòng bếp uống một chén nước trở về phòng thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn đang ngủ, rầm rì nơi này gãi gãi chỗ ấy gãi gãi, trên bàn hồng hồng Spider Man trả đang phát sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu gối lên tay nhìn hắn ngủ, đột nhiên cảm thấy hắn thật giống càng đáng yêu một điểm, muốn đưa tay cạo cạo người này mũi, mới vừa đụng tới ấm áp da thịt thời điểm tay bị tóm lấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt trả mê mẩn trừng trợn lên trợn không mở ra, hướng về hắn cười khúc khích bộ dáng có chút ngoan, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa muốn mở miệng, liền nghe người một bên cười khúc khích vừa nói hôn một chút, hắn còn muốn giả ngu, do do dự dự mà nghĩ nói chuyện tối ngày hôm qua không thể giữ lời, đã bị người dùng sức một cái đi xuống rồi, in cánh môi chánh chánh hôn lên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi run rẩy, một chút đem người đẩy ra ý thức cũng bị không ngừng sâu sắc thêm hôn cho hướng hóa.

Hắn trước kia chỉ là muốn cùng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện một năm rưỡi này, làm cái về sau có lẽ thỉnh thoảng sẽ liên hệ bằng hữu, nhưng là sau đó hắn không nỡ bỏ rồi, hắn muốn mỗi ngày chờ hắn rời giường, mỗi ngày cùng hắn chơi cũng không am hiểu trò chơi, thua trận lời nói sẽ chờ hắn đồng thời ăn giao hàng, lạnh rơi mất hâm nóng cũng được, muốn cùng hắn đồng thời nuôi mèo, về sau nói không chắc còn có thể đồng thời nuôi một con nhỏ chó, muốn cùng hắn dùng thành song thành đôi đồ vật, muốn cùng hắn có một ít người khác không biết bí mật, hắn mong muốn nhiều lắm.

Mà bây giờ, hắn lại không nỡ bỏ rồi.

Ngày thứ hai thu lại rơi xuống điểm Vũ, tạm thời đổi đã đến trong phòng CAFÉ, đã đến thu lại hiện trường, hai người mới phát hiện nguyên lai liền là năm trước Hạ Thiên đi qua cái kia một nhà, trên bàn đổi mới rồi vật trang trí, trên tường tiện lợi dán cũng nhiều hơn rất nhiều, nhưng bảng hiệu món ăn vẫn không thay đổi, đầu bếp vẫn là cái kia cười rộ lên con mắt không nhìn thấy mập mạp thúc, hắn đeo đỉnh đầu thật cao đầu bếp mũ, đối với bọn hắn vẫy tay.

Trong cửa hàng để đó:

Bởi vì trời mưa,

Cho nên muốn lên ngươi.

Mấy người trêu ghẹo như thế lãng mạn CAFÉ, chúng ta những này trạch nam đồng thời lục tiết mục tính là gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trao đổi một cái ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau cười.

Đường về thời điểm như cũ là Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi chỗ điều khiển, thanh tay lái, Vũ cơ hồ đã không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang muốn đem xe cửa sổ quay xuống đến, đột nhiên nhìn thấy xa xa trong ngọn núi mang theo một đạo cầu vồng, liền ngay cả bình thường ánh nắng chiều cũng rất đẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu theo tầm mắt của hắn nhìn sang, không tự chủ cười cười, đạp chân phanh lại đem xe ngừng ở ven đường.

Ai cũng không nói trước, thẳng đến cầu vồng không nhìn thấy rồi, ánh nắng chiều cũng chìm xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới chậm rãi mở miệng, "Rõ ràng chúng ta thời gian chung đụng cũng không tính trưởng, nhưng thật giống thanh nên trải qua đều đã trải qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên biết hắn đang nói cái gì, bọn hắn vừa vặn đã trải qua một cái quá đáng quanh co trở về, liên tiếp mấy cái liền tân văn cũng không dám nhìn ban đêm, mấy cái kia buổi tối hắn đều là ngủ không ngon giấc, nhìn xuống thời điểm phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng trợn tròn mắt, lần thứ hai cạnh diễn trước một đêm cũng là, rõ ràng vẻ mặt như thường, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy hắn đang khóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu có một ít lời nói muốn nói, thở dài một hơi, thanh rất nhiều lời nói đều nuốt vào trong lòng, "Không phải vẫn là nhìn thấy cầu vồng nha, chúng ta."

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, rất nhiều chuyện cũng không nhưng cứu vãn, thất bại cùng đi ngược lại đều là, hắn chỉ có thể nắm chặt có thể tóm lại.

Xe lại lái, ngoài cửa sổ gió ào ào thổi vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy trong thân thể có đồ vật gì tại khép lại thành phố này tần suất, nơi này là kinh đô và vùng lân cận nói: Bọn hắn rất nhiều lần thứ nhất bắt đầu địa phương.

Trở về túc xá thời điểm tinh tinh đã đi ra rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu tắt máy đang chuẩn bị đẩy cửa xe ra xuống xe, quay đầu phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn ngồi ở chỗ đó đờ ra, thế là nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở, đi rồi, trở lại ngủ bù.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lên tiếng, chỉ là kéo thủ đoạn của hắn khiến hắn lại ngồi trở lại ghế ngồi, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đem người kéo vào trong ngực của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thụ hắn thổi tới chính mình sau gáy hô hấp, một cái lại một cái, thổi đến mức trong ngực hắn nóng lên.

"Ta yêu ngươi hơn."

Trước mắt cửa sổ xe không biết lúc nào ngất thành một đạo cắt hình, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỡ vai hắn cho hắn một chút một chút mà sát khóe mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện mình đang khóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóc thời điểm không âm thanh âm, uốn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực thời điểm một bên cắn môi, một lúc cảm thấy thở không ra hơi, hít thở sâu mấy cái lại bị chính mình chọc cười, hắn cũng rất kỳ quái, tại sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng yêu thích chính mình chuyện này sẽ để cho mình như thế oan ức, thế nhưng nhớ hắn xuất hiện ở bên người có một người như thế, nghĩ tình cảm của hắn rốt cuộc có lối ra, nghĩ người này rốt cuộc khép lại của mình tần suất, hắn liền cảm thấy trong lòng oan ức được không xong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm thật thấp, hống hắn, chậm rãi cho hắn thuận khí, một bên hôn con mắt của hắn vừa nói đừng khóc, đừng khóc.

Ngươi nói chúng ta về sau sẽ như thế nào

Muốn ở tại ngươi sát vách.

Muốn chờ ngươi rời giường.

Ta sẽ giúp ngươi nuôi tưới nước cho hoa nước.

Cùng ngươi đồng thời cho mèo ăn.

Giúp ngươi nắm sữa bò cùng báo chí.

Cùng ngươi đồng thời du hí lữ hành xem cuộc vui.

Nếu có thể, mỗi sáng sớm chào hỏi.

Bằng hữu cùng bầu bạn, đều phải là ngươi.

Ôn nhu kiên trì bền bỉ, yêu thì cũng thôi.

Thiên quang đến trời tối cũng làm không biết mệt.

end.

Tại sao yêu thích hai người kia đây này bị không được, ta chính là yêu thích ôn nhu người nói yêu thương.


	19. Chapter 19

Làm của ta mèo

Luyến khóc thích x khát da chứng

Không đầu không đuôi giả xuất hiện lưng

Văn / dưới 0 sôi trào

Được bịt mắt sau đó còn dư lại cảm quan ở trong bóng tối đều là dị thường nhạy cảm, yếu ớt tiếng vang cùng đụng chạm đều bị vô hạn phóng to, Hồ Điệp cuốn lên bão táp bình thường kích thích thất thủ đầu dây thần kinh, Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo trắng bệch đầu ngón tay, tính thăm dò kéo lấy trước người nam hài góc áo, hắn có thể cảm nhận được bốn phía không khí nhiệt độ tại một cái nào đó không biết trong nháy mắt chợt giảm xuống, bởi vì là phòng ngự tính dùng sức mới lớn lên móng tay hầu như mạnh mẽ khảm vào trong lòng bàn tay.

Không đủ.

Còn xa xa chưa đủ.

Hắn yêu cầu càng nhiều cảm giác an toàn.

Phác Hữu Trấn trước mắt đồng dạng là đen kịt một màu, cũng may nữ người chủ trì thanh âm đúng lúc vang lên, vì vậy liền phối hợp đưa tay đi đáp người trước mặt vai, một giây sau, lại cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí lại gần ôm chính mình bên eo thủ, chỉ là cách ấm áp vải áo liền có thể phát hiện, đôi tay kia nhiệt độ không khỏi cũng quá thấp, Phác Hữu Trấn đánh cái nho nhỏ rùng mình, đang trầm mặc bên trong lặng lẽ nhảy ra một câu Busan lời nói, "Thánh Hựu ca, tay quá mát lạnh, khiến người cảm thấy lạnh lẽo", nghe vậy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ nhẹ nhàng sắt rụt lại, tựa hồ là làm ngắn ngủi cân nhắc, cuối cùng vẫn là dừng lại tại Phác Hữu Trấn bên hông vải áo thượng. Phác Hữu Trấn bĩu môi, như là lúc ẩn lúc hiện đã nhận ra vị này gần nhất biến đến mức dị thường mềm mại ca ca bất an, không lên tiếng nữa, yên tĩnh hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu vị trí chuyển gần một chút.

Nghe được Phác Hữu Trấn lời nói trước đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại sững sờ, đêm trước bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu câu kia "Daniel, ta không ngủ được" chính ở trong đầu hắn liên tục nhiều lần xoay quanh vang vọng, vào lúc này rời khỏi suy nghĩ được ngôn ngữ cắt đứt, theo bản năng mà nắm chặt khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai thủ, thẳng đến người sau phát ra nhè nhẹ hút không khí thanh âm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới miễn cưỡng lấy lại tinh thần.

Trong thang máy không gian rất hẹp, hậu phương truyền tới lực đẩy để Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như kề sát thượng Ung Thánh Hựu thật mỏng một mảnh sống lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang phát run.

Yên tĩnh lại ít một chút liền không phát hiện được trình độ.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy may mắn, ở cái này không thể phục chế lập tức, là mình, bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu không dễ dàng lộ ra sơ sót, nhưng cũng chính là một cái chớp mắt, lại nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về người khác yếu thế khả năng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy đầu quả tim đều bị dùng sức siết chặc mấy phần.

Ung Thánh Hựu khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều thật lạnh, cánh mũi nhẹ nhàng hít hít, như là tại xác nhận hơi thở quen thuộc, trong bóng tối hắn không cách nào xác định ca ca môi phải hay không cắn phải chết nhanh, đường viền hãm sâu viền mắt có thể hay không đã làm ẩm ướt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hít một hơi thật sâu, nhớ hắn viên này tâm được Ung Thánh Hựu lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần bắt bí, liên tục buông ra lại nắm chặt, bi ai chính là mình dĩ nhiên cảm thấy tất cả những thứ này, rõ ràng đều là chuyện đương nhiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị vây quanh chen vào chật hẹp thang máy, đầu ngón tay bởi vì thoát lực buông lỏng ra nguyên bản bắt được góc áo, khó như vậy được, chỉ có cảm giác an toàn vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị ở giữa thoát tay, để Ung Thánh Hựu thủ cùng eo lưng trong nháy mắt trở nên cương trực, hắn môi dưới cũng rung động mà lợi hại, mạnh mẽ cắn vào mới miễn cưỡng khống chế lại môi rung động tần suất.

Không thể khóc, Ung Thánh Hựu một lần lại một lần tự nói với mình, đưa tay lung tung quơ múa muốn phải bắt được chút gì, thở hổn hển cố gắng đem đáy lòng trận kia đột nhiên xuất hiện rung động cùng bất an áp chế xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, men theo âm thanh nhẹ nhàng đè lại bất an người, nhíu mày nhanh lại triển khai, bản năng bình thường đưa tay ôm hắn, ôn nhu theo phía sau lưng của hắn, cảm thụ Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền mềm đi xuống sống lưng, từ từ thanh tĩnh lại hô hấp, trong lòng cũng cứ như vậy cùng mềm đi xuống.

Nhận thức cũng không tính ngắn, hắn như nào đây là gầy như vậy, trang giấy nhi tựa như, thật giống một cơn gió liền có thể thổi chạy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tay thăm dò qua đi tựu có thể đem người này hoàn toàn khảm vào trong lồng ngực. Động tác trên tay đều là trước tiên ở ý thức, an ủi tựa như ôm người khinh véo nhẹ nắm lắc lắc lại lung lay, Ung Thánh Hựu gai thật giống trong nháy mắt đều thu lại, thuận theo mà phối hợp động tác của hắn, một bên ỷ lại tựa như hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực ngược lại, người sau cách trùm mắt vẫn là cười cong khóe mắt, hơi di chuyển bước chân để Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào thoải mái hơn một chút.

Vốn là được xao động cùng hắc ám khiến cho dày vò lại bất lực, vào lúc này có dựa, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là buông lỏng ra được hành hạ đến không ra dáng môi dưới, trước kia không chỗ sắp đặt hai tay của cuối cùng không có chần chờ dán lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện chếch eo, hư hư ôm lấy, thất thần tại trong lồng ngực của hắn nháy mắt một cái, hơi dài lông mi quét vào trùm mắt thượng vẫn có chút khó chịu, nhưng so với mới vừa luống cuống, điểm ấy không khỏe cơ hồ có thể không cần tính.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này cùng hắn ôm ấp như thế gần, lại gần ấm áp hô hấp đều dừng lại tại tai của hắn khuếch bên trong, màu sáng môi mở ra đóng lại nói câu gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đánh một cái giật mình, bên tai gió trong giây lát đó nóng lên, nhiệt độ cao dậy sóng dọc theo lòng bàn chân bốc lên, liên tục đánh thượng đơn bạc sau lưng, đỉnh đầu bắt đầu nóng lên, trái tim cùng hô hấp đồng thời đột nhiên ngừng mấy giây, lại cùng nhau trở nên kịch liệt.

"Đinh", cửa thang máy như là tiếp thu được náo nhiệt Tâm Điện Cảm Ứng, véo điểm tựa như mở ra. Ung Thánh Hựu phí hết lớn sức lực mới phản ứng được, cả người như nhũn ra, trong lòng bàn tay lấm tấm mồ hôi, khó khăn từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực bên trong thoát thân, hắn còn có chút run, bước chân không cầm được phù phiếm, chỉ chốc lát sau lại bị người ôm eo đưa đến phía sau, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nam nhân bắt hắn lại thủ khoác lên rộng rãi vai thượng, ngữ khí trước sau như một đáng tin cậy:

"Ngoan, đừng sính cường rồi, ca chỉ muốn đi theo ta đi là tốt rồi."

Tiết mục trước khi bắt đầu nhất định phải bình tĩnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu liễm mắt, trong lòng bàn tay khinh khẽ vuốt ve liên tục nhảy loạn trong lòng, nơi này chính đang kêu gào, có đồ vật gì không giống nhau, đang tại vi diệu biến hóa, khó qua mà ở buồng tim mềm mại nhất vị trí tùy ý xông tới.

"Ta biết ngươi cần ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt quả đấm làm sao cũng không buông ra, thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói này lăn qua lộn lại phỏng đoán vô số lần, gỡ bỏ khóe miệng lộ ra một cái khổ sở cười, hắn làm sao sẽ không rõ ràng đây, chính mình căn bản tìm không đến bất kỳ phản bác lý do.

Việc nhỏ không đáng kể đều là có thể phát hiện manh mối. Tiết mục bên trong không kiềm chế nổi đòi hỏi ôm ấp, sân bay kiểm an lề mà lề mề chờ đợi, quảng cáo quay chụp hữu ý vô ý dính. Ung Thánh Hựu người này, tựa hồ làm yêu thích —— nói như thế nào đây —— da thịt thân cận theo thói quen đỡ lên, ôm ấp, dắt tay, lấy lòng dính người, cái tuổi này nam hài trùng hợp sinh sống ở ngư long hỗn tạp hormone trong thế giới, trẻ tuổi thân thể cùng tiến tới làm chuyện gì cũng không tính quá giới, huống chi chỉ là không có gì to tát đụng chạm.

Là lúc nào phát hiện tầm mắt dính ở trên người hắn đây này thật giống làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận thức đến sự thực này thời điểm, hắn cũng đã đang nhìn chăm chú hắn.

Không phải là không có đã nếm thử, thanh đối Ung Thánh Hựu quan tâm biểu hiện hững hờ chút, thanh loại này chiếu cố biểu hiện cùng từng cái đồng đội như thế chạm đến là thôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này hắn lòng tham giống như là động không đáy, một bên làm bộ tự nhiên hưởng thụ hắn quen thuộc thân mật, một vừa nhìn người này đối những người khác giống nhau như đúc ôn nhu trong lòng ghen ghét càng ngày càng không bị khống.

Ta đối với ngươi mà nói tuyệt đối là bất đồng vừa vặn trả dựa vào tại chính mình bả vai người không để ý cũng đã ổ tại người khác trong lồng ngực đối với màn ảnh cười ngọt ngào rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày, không hiểu cảm giác mình sức lực cũng không có như vậy đủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây luôn cảm thấy khát da chứng chỉ là một loại không tính bệnh nghiêm trọng, chỉ cần mình giấu đi đủ tốt, đầy đủ nhẫn nại liền vĩnh viễn sẽ không bị nắm lấy chân đau, không nghĩ tới đã đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi này, tình thế lại chuyển tiếp đột ngột, thói xấu vặt thành nghi nan bệnh, không những càng lúc càng kịch liệt, đồng thời dược thạch không y.

Vừa bắt đầu hắn chỉ là thanh da thịt thân cận xem là một loại thẳng thắn dứt khoát an ủi, xem là giảm bớt xao động, đạt được vui vẻ lối thoát, ổ bệnh ẩn giấu ở đáy lòng ẩm ướt chỗ tối tăm không giây phút nào kích động tà hỏa, năm này tháng nọ lan tràn, bùng nổ. Từ theo bản năng tới gần, đến dựa vào đủ loại đủ kiểu lý do đi đụng vào người thân cận, bao nhiêu hắn đều có thể khắc chế loại này khôn kể tố cầu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện quá không giống rồi, khi đó bọn hắn rất tốt nhanh, ngăn ngắn không mấy ngày liền thành người trước người sau đồng tiến đồng xuất bằng hữu,

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ thật vô cùng tốt."

Là sinh tồn tiết mục thời điểm người người đều thừa nhận sự thực, Ung Thánh Hựu một lần cũng nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng bỏng và hảo cảm biểu hiện đều là quá đáng rõ ràng, vòng quanh bên cạnh mình xoay quanh, vô ý thức kề vai sát cánh, ghế sau xe bả vai cùng sợi tóc đều là dây dưa đến đồng thời, tiết mục bên trong cố ý sát vào cùng lôi kéo, hoặc tăng vọt hoặc sa sút cảm xúc biểu đạt đều quen thuộc dùng ôm ấp giải quyết, mỗi một lần đụng chạm đều giống như một hồi biển gầm, cuốn lên vui vẻ sóng nhiệt, một lần lại một lần, khiến hắn hầu như không khống chế được mà nghĩ yếu rơi lệ.

Quen thuộc là ưa thích giường ấm. Mới đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tự hỏi, mình phải hay không đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện đụng chạm phản ứng quá kịch liệt, đối với người này phải hay không quá mức mẫn cảm rồi, đến lúc sau, hắn càng ngày càng không thể đem như vậy không cách nào truyền lời vui vẻ xem là trùng hợp, hắn cũng thử nghiệm đi né tránh người này nhiệt tình, nhưng nhìn thấy người này rủ xuống óng ánh ánh mắt liền không có biện pháp nào rồi, chỉ có thể mặc kệ, tùy ý chính mình càng ngày càng dính hắn, càng ngày càng ỷ lại hắn, tùy ý chính mình càng lún càng sâu.

"Vẫn là không ngủ được ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đêm nay vẫn là như thường ngày thiếu ngủ, mới vừa đóng lại điện thoại nhắm mắt lại lại nghe thấy giường trên ca ca tựa hồ chính đang nhỏ giọng nức nở, yên tĩnh không gian yếu ớt tiếng vang cũng không cách nào trốn, đứt quãng lại rất rõ ràng, bên tai nội địa tiếp theo nhấc lên tê dại lại rung chuyển sóng âm, phập phồng, như là mèo cào tử trong lòng nhọn nhẹ nhàng gãi, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cầm được lòng ngứa ngáy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người co lại tại góc giường, nho nhỏ mặt chôn ở hai đầu gối trong lúc đó, hai cái tay giao nhau ôm vòng lấy chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới gần đi nắm chặt hắn hẹp đến không được cổ tay, thấy mình đi tới gần, như là được quấy nhiễu động vật nhỏ bình thường hoảng loạn mà giương mắt lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến bây giờ còn nhớ rõ rõ ràng, hắn cái ánh mắt kia, giương mắt trong nháy mắt, thật dài, xinh đẹp lông mi cũng đi theo cùng hất lên, một giọt nước mắt chính sát viền mắt chậm rãi đi xuống, thủy quang liễm diễm đáng thương, viền mắt nhiễm lên màu đỏ, chóp mũi cũng là hồng hồng, khóc thút thít thời điểm nhẹ nhàng hít hít.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt thấy trong lòng mình được chọc thủng một cái lỗ thủng to, chỉ muốn đem người ôm chặt hảo hảo hò hét. Một đầu đau lòng cảm thấy tiểu gia hỏa thực sự là oan ức được có thể, một đầu một cỗ muốn phá hoại muốn xâm lược tính công kích lại ở trong lòng oanh oanh liệt liệt mà làm hổ làm uy.

Thế là hắn cũng làm như vậy, ngồi quỳ chân tới gần đem người chồng chất kéo vào trong lồng ngực, ôm người lực đạo trọng đến mức hoàn toàn không trải qua suy nghĩ, nghe được người ở bên tai nhỏ giọng nói chuyện, trả mang theo mềm Miên Miên khóc nức nở, "Vốn là muốn ngủ ..." Ung Thánh Hựu giọng diệu mang theo vài phần oán hận, lại như vốn là hắn có thể bảo thủ cái này khó mà mở miệng bí mật cả đời, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện miễn cưỡng muốn xông vào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ tới khi hắn mệt nhọc khóc nức nở trước đầu hàng, thế nhưng người này tiếng khóc sụt sùi quá làm cho hắn nóng óc, khiến hắn không cách nào sơ giải nóng nảy buồn bực, nhưng bây giờ xâm nhập vào trước mắt người này rõ ràng là thừa dịp người gặp nguy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tia lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại, Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng đối với mình có bao nhiêu cảm giác, có thể hay không bao dung của mình xâm chiếm, hắn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nắm chắc, vì vậy liền tàn nhẫn quyết tâm, rút ra cái này cũng không ôn nhu lại an toàn ôm ấp, "Cái kia, cùng ngươi nói ngủ ngon ư "

"Ô", chỉ là buông ra Thủ Nhi đã, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cảm giác được cổ áo của mình được kéo lại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, méo miệng, lại đi tới gần dựa vào hắn hõm vai, thấm ướt lông mi cọ tại mềm mại vải vóc thượng, tỏa ra một khối vệt nước mắt, hầu kết khẽ nhúc nhích, khàn giọng mở miệng, "Là ngươi trước tiên tới gần của ta."

Trong nháy mắt sẽ làm pháp hoàn toàn không có rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng vừa chua xót vừa mềm, thở dài, lại đem người cuốn lại ôm vào trong lòng, vùi đầu khi hắn sinh ra kẽ hở, thanh âm thật thấp, "Ta cũng đồng dạng yêu cầu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy uốn tại trong ngực của hắn, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng lên mặt của hắn, trong đôi mắt vẫn là mềm mại ngây thơ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu nhíu mày, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi có biết hay không "

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt nửa ngày, mới như hiểu mà không hiểu gật đầu, lại nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẫn nại tính tình hỏi "Cho nên tại sao khóc", mới lấy lòng vỗ vỗ nam nhân da lưng, thành thực mà đáp lại, "Ôm ta một cái, Niel, ta nghĩ ngươi ôm ta một cái."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay thu càng chặt hơn một điểm, nói giọng khàn khàn: "Cũng chỉ là ôm mà thôi ư "

Lần này thay thế được trả lời, là Ung Thánh Hựu dính đi lên, có phần bức thiết hôn.

"Còn có chút xe "

"Làm của ta mèo."

"Meow."

end.


	20. Chapter 20

Chuyến về

Văn / dưới 0 sôi trào

"Ngươi có thể hay không không đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu đang chơi xấu, như là có bao nhiêu oan ức tựa như đè lên cổ họng nói chuyện, âm thanh kéo được rất dài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mang lý mang ngoại thu thập hành lý, mắt điếc tai ngơ, không để ý một bên tha thiết mong chờ nhìn xem chính mình người.

"Hộ chiếu, sạc pin, chuyển hoán khí, tiền mặt. . ." Ngoài miệng yên lặng lẩm bẩm còn có hay không cái gì đồ vật đã quên nắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác phản ứng lại vừa vặn Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ tại gọi hắn, tính toán vào lúc này hẳn là chắp tay sau lưng sinh ngột ngạt đi rồi, liếc mắt nhìn hai phía, không ai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười điệp điệp trong tay khăn mặt, nghĩ đêm nay lại thêm một hạng nhiệm vụ —— an ủi trong nhà quý nhất mèo.

Hắn kỳ thực không có bao nhiêu hành lý, trước trước sau sau cũng là đi công tác cái năm ngày, phòng tắm, phòng giữ quần áo, phòng ngủ đi rồi không mấy cái qua lại liền đem nên mang đồ vật xác nhận xong, đứng lại cúi đầu vừa nhìn, rương hành lý nguỵ trang đến mức rất vẹn toàn, thu dọn đồ tốt cũng biến thành tùm la tùm lum, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghi hoặc mà gãi gãi có phần nhếch lên đuôi tóc, nhìn một chút cảm giác thật giống như không đúng chỗ nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xổm xuống đưa tay ra, nhấc lên trượt kéo lên một cái màu đen vệ y, mặt trên cầm máy sấy tiểu cô nương trừng lên tròn vo mắt to đang cùng hắn "Hai mặt nhìn nhau", Khương Nghĩa Kiện đảo tròn mắt tử, đây không phải Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo nha.

Còn chờ người không đứng lên mở miệng hỏi, phòng ngủ khẩu liền truyền đến một loạt tiếng bước chân, Ung Thánh Hựu bên hông vây quanh hắn cái kia con thỏ trắng con rối, cái kia con rối trên eo còn có cái Sửu Sửu miếng vá, mái tóc lung ta lung tung mà loạn vểnh lên, trên chân mao dép giẫm đến "Lẹt xẹt lẹt xẹt" vang, trong tay ôm một con quất mèo, hào hứng phóng tới trong rương hành lý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt nhìn hắn sửng sốt không phản ứng lại, kết quả người này đi ra ngoài trong chốc lát lại "Hô cộc cộc đi" ôm con mèo trở về.

Hai mèo không nghe người ta bài bố, ưu tao nhã nhã vòng quanh rương hành lý cùng giường bốn phía "Tuần tra", Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mặc kệ, đặt mông ngồi ở hắn cái kia kiện vệ trên áo, cái rất Cao hơn một cấp người tới ngồi lên một mực khinh Phiêu Phiêu, vô thanh vô tức, không đầu không đuôi đến một câu:

"Ài, ta cũng muốn đi, mang ta đi, ân "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi hắn náo đây, lôi kéo con rối lỗ tai đem người ôm vào trong lồng ngực chà xát, xúc cảm vẫn rất tốt:

"Cũng đừng tổ tông, ngươi đi không phải cho ta thêm phiền ư "

Nào có biết người này nghiêm túc không phải bình thường phân cao thấp:

"Ngươi đây là tại nghi vấn của ta nghiệp vụ năng lực", nói xong lại cảm thấy chưa đủ có sức thuyết phục, "Ngươi xem nha, này rương hành lý trang hai chúng ta đồ vật vừa vặn, ngươi nếu như ngại chen lấn sợ chúng ta sẽ không mang mèo chơi, được không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm trong lặng lẽ vì hai không có tim không có phổi Tiểu Bàn mèo ôm bất bình: "Còn nói không thêm phiền đây, ngươi nha, đã nghĩ ngợi lấy chơi."

"Mười lăm đều còn chưa tới đây, ta ở nhà một mình nhiều nhàm chán", Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói một bên cau mày nhăn mũi, cả khuôn mặt nhìn qua đáng thương Hề Hề.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng mềm nhũn, cho thuận như ý mao:

"Ngoan, ngươi theo ta đi ta liền chỉ muốn ngươi không muốn công tác, ta tranh thủ mười lăm trước đó về nhà, cho ngươi bao Nguyên Tiêu ăn, có được hay không "

Mắt thấy này đàm phán xem như là tan vỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ngợi năm còn không qua hết, mấy ngày sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở nước ngoài đi công tác (tiêu dao, lưu mình ở trong nhà xẻng xúc phân ngủ, lòng có điểm nhét. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn tâm tình không cao, nhanh chóng tiến đến tiểu gia hỏa khóe miệng hôn một cái, "Không có tức hay không, muốn cái gì lễ vật ta mang cho ngươi, vui vẻ như vậy "

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tiến đụng vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, mềm mại tóc nhọn đối với ngực cọ tới cọ lui, hai cái tinh tế cây gậy trúc chân ở giường một bên chiếu sáng lung tung, rầm rì nói xong chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe không hiểu mèo nói mèo ngữ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn nhắc tới đến đáng thương vừa buồn cười, cố ý trêu chọc hắn:

"Mù lầm bầm cái gì đây này sợ ngươi không ở ta tìm người khác."

"Ta cho ngươi biết, không cửa", Ung Thánh Hựu âm thanh cao lên, vừa nói một bên lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ cổ áo đối điện thoại di động màn ảnh "Răng rắc" tự chụp một tấm, nếu không tại sao nói Thượng Đế người sáng lập thời điểm đặc biệt bất công đây, hai người kia rõ ràng mặt cũng không rửa, đánh ra đến như thường vẫn là nhân mô nhân dạng đỉnh khen đại suất ca, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bức ảnh hài lòng ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, đem điện thoại di động đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đốt cằm ra hiệu hắn lại chụp một tấm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm hai người điện thoại đâm đâm điểm một chút mân mê một trận, lại đem điện thoại di động ném cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện:

"Ầy, ta cho ngươi cắt được rồi, hiện tại chúng ta kkt chính là tình đầu, ngươi nếu như đụng tới không mắt thấy lực dính sát tán gẫu lẳng lơ, sẽ cầm điện thoại sáng cho hắn xem, bảo đảm bất kỳ yêu ma quỷ quái đều nhượng bộ lui binh rồi, như thế nào, phải hay không so với Chiếu Yêu Kính trả linh "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn trêu chọc dưới đất thấp cười, vẫn là phối hợp theo tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn cười trong lòng mình cũng ấm áp dễ chịu lên, không tâm nhãn gia hỏa căn bản không đem người này vừa vặn kia phen đùa người chuyện cười lời nói để ở trong lòng, cầm lấy tay của người đem người đẩy lên trên giường, cái đầu nhỏ đè lên đi, gối lên người cái bụng nhỏ giọng nói chuyện:

"Daniel, ngươi nói ta làm sao lại không phải ngươi không thể đây này "

Bên ngoài sắc trời âm hiểm bay hoa tuyết, ánh đèn có vẻ hơi bất tỉnh sương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gối lên tay, nhìn xem trắng toát trần nhà lại nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu Viên Viên đỉnh đầu, chỉ cảm thấy thấy thế nào làm sao vừa mắt, nói nào có tại sao vậy chứ.

"Ai có thể nghĩ tới lần đầu tiên liền ra tay đánh nhau người, hội nằm ở nơi này tán gẫu đây này" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền nhớ lại bọn hắn nơi đó thiên bộ dáng rồi, sưng mặt sưng mũi lại không chịu yếu thế, một bộ yếu tay trong tay đi va nam tường ngốc dạng, nhớ lại vừa cảm giác cảm khái lại khiến người ta cười.

"Cái gì đó, rõ ràng chính là ngươi khí không nơi vung, trả cây đuốc phát đến trên người ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm thật thấp, lại rất ôn hòa, thật giống có thể ở trong không khí nổi lên.

"Tại sao hôn ta "

Ngày đó tuyết muốn so này Thiên Đại thượng rất nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn nhổ một viên răng khôn, viên này răng khôn đứt quãng hành hạ hắn rất lâu, rút quá trình cũng tương đối đau đớn Thanh tỉ lệ thuận, má phải gò má sưng được Lão Cao, thuốc tê dược hiệu vẫn còn tồn tại một hơi, lợi chỗ trống cái kia một khối nhét vào thuốc, may hai châm, không có bao con nhộng xác cùng vỏ bọc đường, khổ sở mùi thuốc hòa lẫn đáng chết rỉ sắt vị khiến người ta buồn nôn, đêm đã về khuya, thành phố chuyến xe cuối không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu bung dù thủ đông đến đỏ bừng, cắn răng nghiến lợi đi trở về.

Về nhà trên đường con đường bên cạnh rượu sau ngõ hẻm, hắn chân trước còn chưa đi ra ngõ nhỏ, bả vai đột nhiên bị người chồng chất nắm, ô được một trận lực trùng kích va qua một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp thấy rõ người tới là ai, đã bị nhéo càm cưỡng bách ngẩng đầu, một giây sau nóng bỏng cánh môi liền đặt lên đến, thanh niên hôn môi thời điểm rất chăm chú, không chút nào bởi vì hắn đầy miệng rỉ sắt vị cùng mùi thuốc nhăn một điểm lông mày, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được hắn ấm áp lại linh hoạt đầu lưỡi chính nhẹ nhàng liếm láp vết thương của hắn, trong khoảnh khắc xông tới nhất cổ sắc bén đâm nhói cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu "XÌ..." Một tiếng, mới phản ứng được mạnh mẽ đem người đẩy ra.

Hắn ngày hôm nay thực sự trải qua rất tồi tệ, vào giờ phút này trừng lên người, yết hầu khẩu tràn ngập nhất cổ mùi máu tanh, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh huyết hết thảy nuốt xuống, giơ tay lên liền nặng nề vung mạnh một quyền.

Thanh niên liếm liếm khóe miệng huyết, bỗng nhiên nhào lên, cùng hắn ngã vào trong tuyết.

"Cảm thấy ngươi rất đẹp, hoặc là nói này kỳ thực cũng không tính lý do, cũng chỉ là —— muốn hôn ngươi."

"Vậy ngươi nói là quốc vương trò chơi trừng phạt cũng là lừa gạt ta."

"Ngươi chú ý ư "

"Hiện tại không được", Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đi đến nắm bắt ngón tay của hắn, tu bổ êm dịu đầu ngón tay tại lòng bàn tay hắn nhẹ nhàng xoay một vòng, "Ai, thực sự là, trốn không thoát lòng bàn tay của ngươi", ngữ khí nghe có chút hứa tiếc nuối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu xem lại phát hiện người này chính híp mắt cười, phút chốc, trong lòng cũng rất mềm làm mềm lở đất đi xuống.

"Ngươi có biết hay không, khi đó ngươi ô no đến mức có phần lệch ra, hoa tuyết rơi ở đầu vai óng ánh mà hiện ra yếu ớt lại sáng sủa thủy quang, rõ ràng trên mặt sưng rất cao, biểu lộ cũng một bộ sanh nhân vật cận từ chối, dưới ánh đèn gò má nhưng vẫn là nhìn lên kinh tâm động phách Mỹ Lệ, dễ vỡ cảm giác cùng xa cách cảm giác nhìn như vậy đi tới có phần mâu thuẫn đồ vật ở trên người ngươi lại dung hợp được rất mỹ diệu, cũng không biết có phải hay không là đang nằm mơ, ta thật giống có thể nhìn thấy ngươi buông xuống mao Nhung Nhung bị ướt nhẹp lỗ tai, cùng rủ xuống vô tinh đả thải đuôi, cái kia trong nháy mắt, trong đầu của ta bị oanh nổ qua như thế trống không, chỉ còn dư lại một ý nghĩ, hôn ngươi, sau đó thu nhận giúp đỡ ngươi, ta nghĩ thu nhận giúp đỡ ngươi, ngươi xinh đẹp như vậy, ta không muốn ngươi bị đánh nát. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm rất nhẹ, ở trong không khí ôn nhu quanh co, lại cúi đầu xem Ung Thánh Hựu lúc tiểu gia hỏa đã nhắm mắt lại Nhập Mộng rồi, đại khái là cái ngọt mộng, mèo con tiếng hít thở đều đều mà lâu dài, không biết hắn nghe được bao nhiêu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng độ cong trở nên mềm mại lên, rón rén ôm người khiến hắn nằm xong, càng làm chăn hướng về tế bạch một tiết bên cổ dịch dịch, ngủ ngon, hảo hảo ngủ, trả có rất nhiều lời, chúng ta có thể về sau từ từ nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng nói càng ngày càng xa, linh hồn được chậm rãi kéo vào vô ngần mộng đẹp bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng, đã không có khí lực nói chuyện, rơi vào ngủ giấc mơ trước một giây hắn nghĩ, lần sau nhất định phải nói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện ——

Một ngày kia ta bỏ lỡ thành phố chuyến xe cuối, nhưng cũng còn tốt, ta không có sai qua ngươi.

Ngày thứ hai Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc ra cửa trời còn tờ mờ sáng, hắn rời giường động tĩnh không coi là nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cảm giác rất cạn, vuốt mắt trở mình, ô ô hừ một tiếng, lại ngủ thiếp đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là không có ý định đánh thức hắn, nhìn xem tiểu Lại Miêu tướng ngủ lại cảm thấy đặc biệt động tình động tâm, vẫn có chút không nỡ bỏ, cúi xuống đi đem người cuốn lại, tại đây người trong mộng cũng đang làm nũng trên môi rơi xuống cái cẩn thận hôn, rất nhẹ, như Hoa Hồng rơi ở lòng bàn tay nâng lên hạt bụi nhỏ.

Ấm áp hô hấp lưu luyến mà quấn lấy nhau, không cách nào khống chế mà sâu sắc thêm, sau đó nụ hôn này không hiểu liền thoát quỹ, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu khí tức bất ổn mà mở to mông lung mắt buồn ngủ, đưa tay chủ động ôm chặt hắn sau gáy chào đón, thực hiện được giống như liếm liếm bờ môi hắn, phối hợp hôn lại hôn.

Hai người bao bọc chân ôm cái cổ, chóp mũi dán chóp mũi nhẹ nhàng cọ xát, nói chút dính lời nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn mài đến muốn cúp mất sớm phi cơ chuyến, không hề nghĩ rằng mới vừa lên ý nghĩ đã bị ánh mắt từ từ thanh minh người đẩy đi lấy hành lý: "Đến thời gian rồi, ngươi cần phải đi."

"Ta hôm nay có thể coi là biết rồi, cái gì gọi là từ đây Quân Vương không tảo triều ", Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên bị hắn đẩy đi tới phòng giữ quần áo, nhìn xem hắn động tay động chân mà cho mình buộc lại cà vạt vây lên khăn quàng cổ, vừa nói, "Đừng, ngươi này rõ ràng là tại bẩn thỉu ta đây này", Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ hai tay, biểu lộ vô tội lại chân thành, "Oan uổng, ta một viên hồng tâm hướng về hữu hữu, thật sự không thể lại thật."

"Được rồi, không có thời gian bần rồi, mau ra phát." Khương Nghĩa Kiện gương mặt khó bỏ khó phân, tối hôm qua Khả Khả yêu yêu xin mang chính mình đi tiểu Tình Nhi vào lúc này phản thành Lãnh Tâm lạnh tình nam nhân hư, "Ta nhưng thật đi rồi, ngươi muốn năm ngày ôm không tới ta", biểu lộ đáng thương tích thuỷ, rất giống vẫy đuôi cầu xin nhân hình đại Cẩu Cẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ đầu chó, nắm vuốt chó mềm mại mà lung lay, "Ngoan, đi mau, ta ngủ tiếp cái hồi lung giác" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn là thật khốn, cũng không cùng hắn nháo nữa, thân thân nhân con mắt, lúc này mới buông lỏng tay.

Lúc lại tỉnh lại ánh mặt trời đã có chút mờ tối, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra tủ lạnh nhìn một chút, lúc trước cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời đặt mua năm hàng chất đầy tủ lạnh, hắn muốn làm chút gì, đột nhiên lại nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào lúc này đại khái đã lục rồi, mở ra điện thoại tin nhắn quả thực đã yên tĩnh dừng lại ở inbox bên trong, cũng không biết gia hỏa này sai giờ ngược lại không ngược lại được lại đây đây này.

Nhà bếp không bật đèn, ánh mặt trời hầu như không chiếu vào được rồi, cũng chính là trong nháy mắt, trong lòng phút chốc liền trống ra một khối, cô đơn khoảng không ở nơi đó. Cuối cùng hắn chỉ là nấu một tô mì, gõ cái trứng gà đi vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn tại kéo trên mặt thủ hướng cũng rất nhất trí, thêm khởi ty đều là tinh chuẩn hai mảnh, chỉ là vào lúc này hắn không yên lòng hoảng thần, càng là thanh quen thuộc đều ném đến sau ót.

"Ta nhưng thật đi rồi, ngươi muốn năm ngày ôm không tới ta", Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm trả ở bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu móp méo miệng, sớm biết hắn hẳn là ôm một cái hắn, hắn đã hối hận rồi.

Tháng giêng mười bốn đêm hôm ấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện video, tuy rằng cách màn hình điện thoại di động không hôn được lại không sờ được, nghe người kia lẩm bẩm đã đính tốt sáng mai phi cơ chuyến trong lòng trả rất vui vẻ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía bên kia trời vừa mới sáng, tân quán giường nhìn qua có phần ngổn ngang, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một mặt mê mẩn trừng trừng mắt trợn không mở ra trả cứng rắn chống đỡ cùng mình nói chuyện phiếm, đối với mình rung đùi đắc ý phát sữa điên, đối ngày mai sẽ về nhà chuyện này biểu hiện ra hết sức rõ ràng vui vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là nhớ hắn muốn đến lợi hại, vào lúc này lại bị người dùng sức đáng yêu một cái, đối với màn hình nói một câu:

"Cho ta ôm một cái."

Đần chó lập tức đuôi vểnh đến trên trời, run nhuyễn hồ hồ đầu mao, gương mặt đắc ý: "Ôi, chúng ta hữu hữu nghĩ như vậy của ta", kết quả nói như vậy trong lòng mình cũng bắt đầu ngứa, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong màn ảnh có vẻ càng nhỏ bàn tay mặt, không hôn được ôm không được quái không dễ chịu, biến sắc mặt, thở dài nói làm sao bây giờ nha, ta lại không cánh đây, nếu là có, ta nhưng là sẽ lập tức bay đến bên cạnh ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn nói chuyện, trong đầu tiểu kịch trường màn che cứ như vậy kéo ra —— màu trắng tinh Độc Giác Thú tại trong sương mù chậm rãi trương Khai Quang khiết Vũ Dực, trên người nó mỗi một chỗ đều tại trong sương mù lóe lên mơ hồ quang, bước chân đi thong thả cũng giống một nhánh bước nhỏ vũ khúc, tao nhã lại rụt rè, đột nhiên sương mù dần dần tản đi, Độc Giác Thú Vũ Dực lại chậm rãi bao lại xinh đẹp thân thể, lần nữa triển khai thời điểm, lắc mình biến hóa, thành màu trắng tinh đại Cẩu Cẩu, chính lắc cây chổi vậy đuôi, vẫy vẫy mao Nhung Nhung cánh nhỏ hướng về trên người mình va.

Ung Thánh Hựu được chính mình hoang đường vừa đáng yêu ảo tưởng chọc cho cười, "Như ngươi vậy như là đang giễu cợt ta ài", Khương Nghĩa Kiện vểnh lên quyết miệng, "Ngươi đến cùng có muốn hay không ta rồi."

"Muốn", Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia không tính chuyên chú ánh mắt trong khoảnh khắc liền đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, biểu hiện rất chăm chú, lại như là đang kể một chuyện rất bình thường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn nhìn lên trời sinh chỉ ủy khuất vừa đáng yêu ánh mắt, đáy lòng không hiểu liền biến được vừa chua xót vừa mềm,

Trong lúc nhất thời chỉ còn dư lại trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy có một loại ấm áp chất môi giới tại vào giờ phút này lặng lẽ lấp đầy nội tâm hắn khối này cô đơn chỗ trống, cuối cùng hắn và hắn nói ngủ ngon, cùng bọn họ vượt qua từng cái bình thường buổi tối như thế.

Như trước lan tràn lạnh giá cùng Sơ Xuân dựa vào gần như là cũng không xung đột, Luân Đôn ngoài ý muốn bắt đầu tuyết rơi, buổi sáng kéo màn cửa sổ ra nhìn thấy trắng lóa như tuyết hảo tâm tình được bạo tuyết chuyến bay thủ tiêu tin tức đánh vỡ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vài chục phút trước cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, đánh mấy thông đô không ai tiếp, đành phải thôi, biên tập một cái tin nhắn ngắn gửi tới.

Này mấy Thiên gia bên trong không có người nào khí, vắng ngắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn nói hắn là trong nhà con thứ ba mèo, khiến cho hiện tại hắn nhìn thấy Rooney cùng Peter đã nghĩ trực tiếp dùng Miêu Miêu tinh cầu tiếng thông dụng nói "Miêu Miêu Meow" đến trao đổi. Ba con ổ mèo ở trên giường chuyện này nghe tới lại đẹp lại thoải mái, hai mèo không giống hắn, ăn được tròn vo bụ bẫm, mò lúc thức dậy mềm Miên Miên biết đánh "Khò khè", nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy ít một chút cái gì, chuẩn xác điểm nói, là thiếu nhiều lắm.

Hắn yêu thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là như đại Cẩu Cẩu như thế tại bên cạnh mình sôi nổi tán loạn, yêu thích hắn cho thân ôm hào phóng lại hùng hồn ngu đần, yêu thích hắn vĩnh viễn vô hạn độ cung ứng nhiệt tình, ở trong lòng đi một lần chuyện này quá tươi đẹp, chỉ một lần cũng đã đầy đủ xa xỉ. Lập tức hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lúc đó cách đếm không hết núi đồi cùng hải lưu, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm nhận được loại này đầy đủ lại tràn đầy tâm tình, yếu tại lẫn nhau bồi bạn mỗi một ngày chậm rãi sôi trào, thẳng đến bọn hắn trở thành lẫn nhau Tinh Thần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện báo thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chân trước mới vừa nhảy vào siêu thương cửa lớn, trong nhà tủ rượu sớm liền trống, nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về, lại nửa ngày giường, vẫn là cầm lấy chìa khóa xe lên đường ra cửa.

Còn không xuất năm, siêu thương người bên trong vẫn là rất nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về mua sắm trong xe thả mấy cái rương rượu cùng mấy túi mèo lương thực, đi tới tủ lạnh phía trước nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói muốn cho mình bao Nguyên Tiêu, lại mua một chút bột gạo nếp cùng hãm liêu.

Dựa theo sinh ra thời đại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đích thật là cung Xử Nữ, nhưng trong lòng tự hỏi, hắn là thật sự không thế nào làm yêu việc nhà, cuối năm thời điểm trong nhà gia chính a di thông báo bọn hắn nói là sang năm không làm, phải về nhà giúp con gái mang cháu trai đây, trước khi đi nói phải cám ơn bọn hắn một năm chiếu cố, đem trong nhà trong ngoài đều quét tước được ánh sáng như mới. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mười lăm quá rồi sẽ liên lạc lại gia chính công ty tìm mới lao công, trong nhà mười ngày nửa tháng không người tốt tốt quét tước, rất nhiều vị trí đều một màn một tay tro. Thời điểm như thế này Ung Thánh Hựu cung Xử Nữ tinh thần mới rốt cục đăng nhập vào, đem trong nhà một mực bỏ không quét rác cơ lấy ra, lại đem trong nhà đồ vô dụng đều ném vào trong hành lang phân loại thu về hòm.

Đợi được hắn quét dọn xong, lại khó khăn làm vài đạo vẻ ngoài không được tốt lắm rau xào, mở ra điện thoại mới nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện miss call cùng tin nhắn, đột nhiên hắn có chút thoát lực, nhìn xem lại gần lấy lòng an ủi mình mèo nhỏ vẫn cảm thấy vô lực, hắn nhớ hắn là thật sự quá muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi, không phải vậy làm sao sẽ rất nhiều chuyện tự mình đi làm đều đặc biệt không thích ứng đây, chỉ là mấy ngày cũng không có thể rồi.

Bởi vì mưa tuyết nguyên nhân có thể bay phi cơ chuyến quả thực thật là ít ỏi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhờ người đả thông quan hệ mới miễn cưỡng mua được ngày thứ hai nửa đêm chuyến bay, hắn nghĩ tới trong nhà có người đang chờ hắn, cái này nhận thức khiến hắn vừa khoái hoạt lại lòng chua xót, Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình đây, không có chính mình có thể hay không ngủ được an ổn đây, chỉ là nghĩ như thế đều giống như một loại sốt ruột tự mình dằn vặt, không thể chờ đợi được nữa muốn gặp hắn, ôm ấp hắn, hôn hắn, nói mình nhớ bao nhiêu hắn, cho dù hắn ngại chính mình dong dài cũng phải ghé vào lỗ tai hắn lải nhải không ngừng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn ấn huyệt Thái dương, tự nói với mình, nhẫn nại thêm một cái, nhẫn nại một cái.

Bắc bán cầu luồng không khí lạnh gần nhất đại khái là thật sự làm hung hăng ngang ngược, đường về thời tiết một đường đều làm ác liệt, vốn là dài dằng dặc đường biển được bởi vì khí trời nguyên nhân đưa đến bách hàng trung chuyển ròng rã kéo dài gấp đôi, điên bá gần một ngày một đêm rốt cuộc ở phi trường hạ xuống thời điểm, hầu như toàn bộ cơ người đều hoan hô một bên cảm thán không dễ một bên lơ là vỗ tay.

Nửa đêm sân bay hầu như không có người nào triều, lúc trước trung chuyển thời điểm hắn gọi cho Ung Thánh Hựu ân cần dạy bảo căn dặn yếu hắn hảo hảo ngủ không cho phép chờ mình, hắn cũng không biết lúc nào có thể rơi xuống đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn luôn không bỏ được khiến hắn mệt mỏi, yêu thích nuông chiều hắn, thói quen xuất thói xấu chính mình cũng mừng rỡ toàn bộ tiếp thu, chịu khổ không nhớ khổ mà ăn cay, đần ào ào mà lạc đường, tình cờ ngu đần cảm tính, hắn đều yêu được không xong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy hành lý xe từ lối ra đi ra, một mắt liền nhìn thấy dựa vào cột đá cẩm thạch ngồi xổm ở một bên Ung Thánh Hựu. Trong phút chốc đáy lòng tưởng niệm lại như nước hồ bỗng nhiên nghiêng hạp mà xuống, mãnh liệt lại huyên náo, vượt qua sơn dã cùng mây đùn, bôn ba lại bôn ba, cuối cùng vững vàng Đương Đương mà ngừng ở Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở nơi đó đoàn Thanh nho nhỏ một đoàn, hắn cũng không hề chú ý tới mình, vô ý ngẩng đầu lên ánh mắt phiêu hốt chuyển loạn, mái tóc dịu ngoan mà dán ở bên tai, mềm Miên Miên lòng bàn tay nắm Thanh một đoàn phấn phấn bạch bạch kẹo đường, "Trong lòng bàn tay đại khái viết bạn trai nói không thể dễ dàng cùng người xa lạ nắm tay, Lee Byung Hun cũng không được ", dáng dấp kia thật giống một chỉ chờ nhận lãnh đồ đần con mèo nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu là ở còn không phản ứng đến đây thời điểm được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm chặt lấy, một như lần đầu gặp gỡ lúc cái kia đường đột hôn, nhưng lần này hắn không hề có một chút chống cự, chỉ là tay chân luống cuống được bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực, sau đó mới nhẹ nhàng giơ tay lên vuốt ve lưng hắn, về ôm lấy hắn.

"Ta nói rồi phải cho ngươi bao Nguyên Tiêu ăn, ta không làm được."

"Không sao, chúng ta không phải còn rất dài rất dài về sau ư "


	21. Chapter 21

"Ngươi và Daniel, quan hệ gì" Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái phát, đang định giả ngây giả dại hỗn qua đi, người hỏi nơi nào không biết hắn cái kia điểm tâm tâm tư, thêm vào một câu: "Ngươi hiểu rõ ta đang hỏi ngươi cái gì sao muộn ở công ty, ta cũng là không cẩn thận gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu không đáp lời, cúi đầu một bộ chăm chú tỉnh lại bộ dáng, nghe người đại diện ca kế tiếp theo ân cần dạy bảo mà giáo hoang: "Các ngươi quan hệ tốt công ty cùng người ái mộ đều cao hứng, nhưng mọi thứ cũng phải có cái độ, mất phân thốn sẽ không tốt, Thánh Hựu, ngươi xưa nay đều hiểu lí lẽ, nhất định biết ca nói chính là cái gì ý tứ, đúng không" hắn lời nói này được điểm đến là dừng, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu như là nghe vào bộ dáng, cũng không có ý định làm cho người quá gấp, vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai liền đi ra. "Quan hệ gì " Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, trong miệng lại đồng phục một lần. Nghĩ như vậy lời nói, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan hệ vẫn đúng là không thế nào tốt giới định, nói là pháo hữu, nói được quá xách tình, nói là tình nhân, cũng còn không đến mức. Hắn cái nào 圼 không biết trên giường những kia tình thích yêu thích các loại hỗn trướng lời nói đều không đếm, nói cho cùng, trên giường lại yếu đuối mù lập dị, ra ngoài phòng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là học được dùng lý trí trong bao ở chính mình. Hắn biết, người trước người sau tổng có một đạo vô hình thống ngự hoặc giả nói phòng tuyến vắt ngang khi hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết được vậy rốt cuộc là tin tâm, cảm giác an toàn vẫn là hứa hẹn. Tính cùng yêu hai loại đồ vật cùng tiến tới chợt xem giống như vẫn rất viên mãn, yêu ngươi cho nên cùng ngươi lên giường, chuyện đương nhiên bất quá tự nhiên quy luật, vậy nếu là từ dục vọng nguyên thủy bắt đầu tính đây, chỉ có thể nói, lại lời thề son sắt cũng ít nhiều trộn lẫn giọt sương, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng rõ ràng cực kì, hai người bọn họ một ngày không làm rõ nói, một ngày cũng chỉ có thể như thế lẫn nhau thử thăm dò kéo cưa đi xuống. Quan hệ giữa bọn họ bắt nguồn từ bản năng tính hấp dẫn, tràn đầy dồi dào biểu đạt muốn, liều mệnh mà tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt, hôm nay có rượu hôm nay 酔, nỗ lực tại có hạn thời gian kỳ hạn bên trong hết khả năng mà từ trên người đối phương tìm ngon ngọt, nhiều lần mới mẻ, nhiều lần kích thích, dùng nói không hết ngộn lời nói thử thăm dò buộc chặt lẫn nhau, nhắc nhở bọn hắn đoạn này quan hệ tiền đồ phả trảm. Loại cảm giác đó kỳ thực rất không dễ chịu, lại như tiếp sức thi đấu nhận lấy cuối cùng một quách, điểm cuối lại đột nhiên biến mất không thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem con đường phía trước, lại không biết mình nên đi chỗ nào chạy. Nhưng một khi có cái cảm giác này, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết, hắn bại bởi Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi, hắn pháo đài sụp xuống rồi, kim qua thiết mã, đều chắp tay tương nhượng, hắn không đất muốn cùng hắn lên giường, hắn yêu thích hắn.

Lại xác thực điểm hắn yêu hắn. 6 Ung Thánh Hựu đang trốn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngu ngốc đến mấy cũng không cách nào không cảm giác được. Làm tình thượng ngược lại vẫn là như cũ, ngại ít không chê nhiều, nhưng xuống giường thật giống như hai người không phải rất thuộc tựa như, né tránh ánh mắt của hắn cùng thân thể tiếp xúc, trả bị bắt được muốn nói lại thôi mà nhìn chính mình, bóc mẽ sau lại như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà dời đi ngân thần. Nói rõ là ở phân rõ giới tuyến, nói rất êm tai điểm, cái này gọi là "Tránh hiềm nghi", Khương Nghĩa Kiện không như thế ngu xuẩn, nói tới dễ nghe đi nữa cũng vô dụng, hắn tai thính mắt tinh, manh mối tất cả đều xem tại ngân 圼.

Trước đó không cảm thấy, đoàn tống một cái tổ, hai người tống nghệ không đất một cái, liền ngay cả lễ trao giải đều có hai người thảm đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc đi ở hắn đằng trước, có lúc đi theo hắn phía sau, càng nhiều hơn thời điểm bọn hắn đều là tịnh vai đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quen thuộc bên người có hắn, khi hắn vờ ngớ ngẩn thời điểm giúp hắn giải vây, quen thuộc hắn ôn nhu nhìn kỹ chính mình, quen thuộc nâng hắn tràng, tại hắn lúc nói chuyện nhỏ giọng xen mồm, đột nhiên có một ngày Ung Thánh Hựu thanh hết thảy đều tránh qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới đầu chỉ cảm thấy 竒 quái, nghĩ có lẽ sau một quãng thời gian, hắn cũng có thể như quen thuộc bên người có Ung Thánh Hựu như thế, đi thích ứng không có hắn.

Sinh tồn tiết mục trước chưa từng gặp qua hắn, có lẽ một năm sau thời gian rất lâu cũng không nhất định thấy rõ đến hắn, chung quy phải thích ứng, nhưng lúc này mới mấy ngày đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy không chỉ có 1 Thánh Hựu không giống Ung Thánh Hựu rồi, liền chính hắn, đều trở nên không giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi. Thật giống có chỗ nào không đúng, hẳn là trái tim hắn, lại giống như nơi nào đều không đúng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái thừa hành ái tình tư tưởng ích kỷ hành động phái, hắn từ nhỏ tính tình dã, mặc dù nói nghe theo quản giáo nhưng cũng không thành thật, được người ta yêu thích chiêu số nhiều đến có thể xuất sách, lấy lòng cùng trêu chọc đúng mực nắm chắc được so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, đối với ái tình hắn có nguyên tắc của mình cùng đúng mực, quen thuộc, làm bạn, những này tại gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, hết thảy được hoa tại yêu phạm vi ở ngoài. "Gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó", hắn lại lặng yên đọc một lần. Xong, hắn ngã xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc ý thức được.

Tại sao trốn hắn, vò đầu bứt tai cũng không tìm được nguyên nhân, người trong cuộc trả thập phần không phối hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang suy nghĩ là thời điểm tìm đáng tin đội trưởng Trí Thánh ca tâm sự, người sau liền trước tìm thượng hắn.

"Ngươi và Thánh Hựu, làm sao vậy "

"Ta cũng nghĩ mãi mà không ra đây! Ta gần nhất căn bản liền không chọc giận hắn." ( ngoại trừ trước mấy ngày đem người ở trong phòng tắm thao khóc ở ngoài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngân thần du cách một hồi, cắn cắn môi dưới, không tốt ý tứ đem trong lòng 03 nói ra khỏi miệng. "Có chuyện ta trước đó không để ở trong lòng, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút khả năng có chút quan hệ, mấy ngày trước, ta nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu cùng người đại diện ca tại phòng giải khát, cách có chút xa, giống như nói là mọi việc phải có giới hạn" gì gì đó, ta còn nghe được tên của ngươi rồi." Doãn Trí Thánh không phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẻ mặt nhè nhẹ dị thường, vẫn là bộ kia bận tâm lại chân thành dáng dấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Doãn Trí Thánh câu nói này lăn qua lộn lại tính toán nhiều lần, nghĩ nếu đều đã trồng vào nơi này, hắn cũng là cắt chuẩn bị buông tha Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hạ thuỷ, không đúng, là kéo xuống bể tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự chủ trương, làm quyết định này 6 lệch phải mạo hiểm. Nổ vang nổ tung thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính đứng ở một bên nắm trên vai khăn mặt sát mái tóc. "Tại trong quân đội có một cái rảnh thần kinh thường rất ảm đạm người, trước đây không lâu hắn làm một cái đi đập chứa nước đùa mộng, đã qua đời mẹ già, ăn mặc màu trắng áo tơ trắng, tại nước Curry hướng về chính mình đi tới, đột nhiên ..." Lục trọng hoàn năm giây trước còn tại nói cố sự, được một tiếng vang thật lớn sợ đến hướng thẳng Kim Tại Hoán bị ổ đạp chân, Kim Tại Hoán cũng sợ đến không nhẹ, thẳng nói "Cái gì nha, cái gì nha, tại sao như vậy, thật sự tại sao phải như vậy", Khương Daniel không hé răng, vài bước đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một ngân, như là đang nghi ngờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sao không sợ. "Mấy tháng trước như con nhỏ gấu như thế treo ở trên người ta người là Daniel nha, hiện tại đảm tử lớn như vậy, không phải giả bộ" Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu giường, con kia đoàn tống bị hắn dùng để làm gối gấu con con rối trả đặt ở nơi nào, lại xoay người đi xem ngân trước người này, thật giống đã có chút không giống. Người này thật quá đáng, trên sân khấu trăm phương ngàn kế yếu cùng mình làm người xa lạ, trở về ký túc xá lại biến trở về một chút lúc trước dạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, như lần thứ nhất cùng hắn dắt tay như thế niết Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay thưởng thức, lần này Ung Thánh Hựu không dắt hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, đem kiết của hắn khấu chặt ở:

"Ca, ngươi có nhớ hay không ta trước đó cùng cơm đã nói, trên sân khấu nếu như nhìn thấy côn trùng lời nói, cũng không sẽ như thế nào, ta không sợ, hiện tại, cái tiền đề này gia tăng rồi, tại ngươi trước mặt, ta cũng không sợ."

Một thoa Yên Vũ Nhâm Bình Sinh, không sợ, ai sợ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết từ nơi nào nghe qua một câu nói như vậy từng cái khi nó tới thời điểm đừng hỏi mình là không chuẩn bị kỹ càng, bởi vì ngươi vĩnh viễn còn lâu mới có được chuẩn bị kỹ càng, lại như nổ súng thời điểm đừng do dự, chớ hoài nghi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm chỉ nghe thấy tiếng súng vang lên, hắn chuẩn bị kỹ càng cũng dưới định rồi quyết tâm yếu yêu hắn, thế là hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng tiến trong lồng ngực: "Cho nên, đừng tiếp tục trốn ta, có được hay không "

Cái này ôm ấp quá mức ấm áp yên ổn, khiến hắn thiếu chút nữa đã quên rồi cạm bẫy chu vi che kín Tiên Cảnh dụ hoặc thuốc, chính như bẫy chuột thượng sữa mính, lưỡi câu thượng mồi nhử, Ung Thánh Hựu may mắn chính mình trả lưu lại mấy phần lý trí, khiến hắn có sức lực tránh ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực: "Chúng ta, vẫn là đem trên đài dưới đài khu phân rõ ràng, so sánh thích hợp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện duỗi tay một cái lại ôm chặt hắn, lần này mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao giãy giụa đều không có cách nào đào thoát, hắn một bên đẩy trong tay nói, "Daniel, rất nhiều chuyện kỳ thực không cần thiết làm thật ..." "Hiện tại ta không làm được, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không quyền yếu có thật không, ta còn muốn đem ngươi cũng thay đổi trở thành sự thật", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm bắt cằm của hắn, không quan tâm mà liền hôn đi lên, thêm sâu, lại thêm sâu. Ung Thánh Hựu được buông ra thời điểm còn có chút thở, khí tức bất ổn hỏi hắn: "Ngươi cái gì ý tư ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ túi áo Lý Đào xuất một cái màu đen vải nhung hộp, Ung Thánh Hựu ngân bên trong có phần kinh ngạc cùng động 揺, nghe hắn trêu đùa, nếu như trong cái hộp này không phải nhẫn, ngươi hội sẽ không rất thất vọng, đặt ở lúc trước 1 Thánh Hựu khả năng trả sẽ trực tiếp đè lên người liền hôn đi phản bỏ, ta còn trẻ như vậy, mới không muốn sớm sớm đã bị mắc kẹt. Nhưng bây giờ, hắn không nói ra miệng, nhìn xem từ từ mở ra hộp, màu đen nhung trên mặt bạch kim nam cấm, cắn môi dưới một câu nói đều không nói ra được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không hỏi hắn cùng không đồng ý, cầm nhẫn liền hướng hắn trên ngón vô danh mang, kích cỡ mới vừa thích hợp, dưới ánh đèn nhanh chóng nhấp nháy, như là cách ngàn tỷ năm ánh sáng cùng Nhân Loại xa nhìn nhau từ xa Tinh Thần. Vừa bắt đầu, trên thế giới chỉ có an, hằng tinh nội bộ phản ứng nhiệt hạch đến thiết đến, kim, bạch kim này dạng đồng kim loại nguyên tố chỉ có thể đến từ chính khởi tân tinh bạo phát từng cái loại này trong vũ trụ tối rực rỡ lễ tang, nói cách khác, nếu như ta đưa ngươi một viên bạch kim nhẫn, chính là vì ngươi mang lên một khối tinh tinh mảnh vỡ. "Lần này ta không nói hư được rồi, lúc trước hỗn trướng lời nói đều không đếm rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi, mời ngươi thử, cùng với ta." Bệnh tâm thần người bệnh vung bút tả thơ, Hải Dương từ vạn mét cao khoảng không rơi xuống, bầy cá trong sa mạc thảng dương, 1 Thánh Hựu nhớ hắn chỉ là chính hắn, thân thể 圼 từng cái nguyên tử đều đến từ chính nổ tung hằng tinh, nên dạo chơi vẫn là bắn vọt, ai cũng không thể thay hắn làm quyết định, lại như lúc trước hắn liền nghĩ kỹ muốn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời lưu vong, hiện tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thành cùng hắn tại một mảnh hải lý hạt cát, hắn thì tại sao yếu do dự đây này. Ung Thánh Hựu dắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, hỏi hắn: "Đồng thời chạy trốn cũng không liên quan nha, vui mừng hoan ta, yếu trả giá rất lớn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt cũng không nháy: "Bỏ mạng Thiên Nhai cũng có thể, chỉ cần là cùng ngươi." Cùng ngươi lưu vong, đổi lời giải thích, cũng gọi là

Bỏ trốn. Mộc chúng ta đều không cần lưu ý tương lai dáng vẻ, như là bệnh tâm thần hoạn viết thơ. Hoặc là khói

Theo nó đi, chúng ta đều chỉ sống một lần.

{{ kẻ liều mạng }}


	22. *

tự mình thiết lập như núi 19 nghệ cẩn thận khi đi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện X Ung Thánh Hựu

"Ngươi nghĩ vừa tiến đến ư "

Bên ngoài bóng đêm bất tỉnh ái, tuyết rơi không tiếng động, trong phòng một vùng tăm tối, chỉ có màn hình máy vi tính phát ra yếu đuối ánh huỳnh quang, khi thì lấp lóe, chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu tái nhợt trên da, thật là mơ hồ tia sáng, sương mù như thế khinh Phiêu Phiêu. Khí ấm âm thanh tại đỉnh đầu quy luật vang vọng, phanh lại âm thanh là bịt kín không gian hô hấp, Ung thánh hữu trên đầu bao bọc thảm lông, nhìn xem chuyển khoảnh bên trong tứ chi trói buộc trùng điệp hai người, tuổi trẻ nam nhân ánh mắt chăm chú mà mê ly, phần môi nỉ non không che được trên màn ảnh nhiệt liệt tính yêu âm thanh. Tối tăm bên trong, màn hình máy vi tính là duy nhất nguồn sáng, không tốn sức chút nào liền có thể thấy rõ trong đó quang cảnh, thừa nhận một phe là cái tóc mái hơi lớn lên đẹp đẽ nam nhân, mang sợi vàng mắt kính, xương cốt làm hẹp, nhìn lên làm mẫn cảm, trên người nam hài chỉ là thêm nhiếp hắn cổ, liền phát ra nhẹ giọng nghẹn ngào, động tình lúc trắng nõn da thịt như là ngâm mình ở dòng không khí ẩm bên trong, phấn hồng lại tuyệt hảo.

Nam hài nhìn một cái chỉ là mới biết yêu niên kỉ, động tác xấp xỉ xông tới, bốc lên liều lĩnh mất đất tại trên thân nam nhân phập phồng động tác, nghe nam nhân gần như ám chỉ hỏi câu, quả thực đốt đỏ cả mắt, động thân một cái thanh từ lâu cứng rắn thấu dục vọng đưa vào đi.

Lão sư, ngươi bên trong nóng quá, thật chặt, phải hay không chuyên môn luyện qua "

Nam hài kỳ thực ngây ngô cực kỳ, động tác lỗ mãng lại liều lĩnh, ngoài miệng cũng "Nô 3| huyễn khẩu như là vô sự tự thông, một bên tại lão sư cổ, hầu kết, đầu vú, lông mu lưu dưới dấu ấn, một vừa ngắt nhéo eo không ngừng mà rất động lên.

"Không có, không có luyện qua."

Thừa nhận tiếp cận lăng trì vui vẻ, nam nhân nhỏ gầy hông của vô lực lún xuống đi, lại bị hung hăng nắm lấy, bỗng nhiên được nam hài ôm vào trong ngực, phập phồng giữa biểu lộ vừa thống khổ lại là ], sung sướng.

"Nơi này, chính là chỗ này, có còn nên

"Không nên, thả ra, thả ta ra "

"Thả hối sách làm sao, lão sư mặc dù lưng đói bụng tự đĩa nam nhân một thân ửng hồng, hoàn toàn không chống đỡ được động tình tràn lan lại lan tràn, viền mắt chứa đầy ngâm bên trong tính nước mắt, khóe miệng cũng liên luỵ xuất chỉ bạc, tiếng rên rỉ vừa làm càn lại cát câm.

"Hư, lão sư, nói nhỏ thôi, không phải vậy bị phát hiện liền không xong."Nam hài che ở miệng của hắn, nâng lên nụ cười như đứa bé, tàn nhẫn cũng không cô.

"Niel, Niel, 0 ân, ngộ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay ôm trọn tại bừng bừng khiêu động dục vọng thượng, tinh tế trắng nõn đầu ngón tay thất thần tuốt động lên triều nóng hành thân, lực đạo thành thạo mà từ túi xách chiếu cố đến đỉnh đầu, xoa bóp nắm chặt lại buông ra, thỉnh thoảng tại quan hình dáng phía trước gãi lộng lấy đảo quanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đốt ngón tay thăng được đặc biệt thon dài đẹp đẽ, véo nhanh hổ khẩu thời điểm trên mu bàn tay hội nhô ra màu xanh mạch lạc, nhưng so ra kém xa cán thượng trải rộng, phát trướng gân lạc, hắn ảo tưởng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ảo tưởng hắn bồng bột thân thể, ảo tưởng hắn tiến vào chính mình, vẻn vẹn là ghi nhớ tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đều cho hắn nhẫn không xích chủ xuất tinh vui vẻ.

Cao triều tiến gần thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu phân không ra tâm tư cùng ánh mắt đến xem trên màn ảnh trùng điệp bóng người, tiếng hít thở của hắn trở nên vừa nặng lại nát tan, bụng dưới cơ bắp vô ý Thức Địa căng thẳng lại co giật, eo người như là mất đi khí lực, phút chốc mềm nhũn, nghiêng mặt chống vai cúi tại mềm mại trên giường nệm, hắn hai chân có phần trượt, một bên cung eo đè lên mông quỳ gối khắp nơi bừa bộn trên giường, trên tay một bên tăng nhanh tuốt động nhanh độ, trong nháy mắt đó thật giống từ bốn phía dâng trào mà đến dòng sông đều tụ hợp vào tên vì "Vui vẻ " mảnh này hải lý, không ngừng nổ vang còi hơi cũng một đạo chìm vào biển bên trong, dâng lên làn sóng, lật lên bọt nước, Ung trong nháy mắt nước biển làn sóng, đều đồng thời hung tuôn ra mà sụp đổ.

Hắn quỳ nằm lỳ ở trên giường, giữa hai chân một mảnh lầy lội, run rẩy mà ném xuống được vò thành một cục khăn tay, đỉnh chóp còn ướt lộc lộc mà chảy ra rò rỉ thanh dịch, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem màn ảnh bên trong ôm ở chung với nhau hai người, đưa tay phủ lên ửng hồng viền mắt, hắn hít sâu ― khẩu khí, không thể tự kiềm chế mà hồi tưởng hắn tại cao triều lúc như trước hô cái kia xấu hổ ở mở miệng, lại cực kỳ khát vọng danh tự. Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng làm rất nhiều lần mộng xuân.

Thời kỳ trưởng thành nam hài đối tình ái một bán giải, trong mộng có một mảnh sương mù, đẩy ra chi sau, hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu quỳ tại dưới người mình, không ngừng phun ra nuốt vào của mình tính khí, đầu lưỡi thỉnh thoảng thuần thục tao động nhúc nhích mạch máu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm giác được tiếng hít thở của chính mình càng ngày càng nặng, như là tiếp thu được không tiếng động triệu hoán một vậy, nắm lấy lão sư sau gáy mềm mại sợi tóc liền hướng nơi sâu xa đẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt được sâu hơn, ngạnh một tiếng, nức nở ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, lóe lên lệ quang ánh mắt càng thêm gây nên tình dục của hắn. Hết thảy nuốt vào đồ vật của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra hai chân ngồi cưỡi ở trên người hắn, biểu hiện thản nhiên vừa trầm tĩnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua hắn, trong ánh mắt lại là mê luyến lại là tốt kỳ, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu sát vào đối với hắn cứng rắn đến không được tính khí ngồi xuống, Khương đan Niel mới rốt cục phát ra thỏa mãn than thở.

Từ đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thành hắn thời kỳ trưởng thành mông lung ham muốn chú thích. Từ lần thứ nhất thấy đến này cái gia giáo lão sư thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cảm thấy hắn làm đẹp đẽ, mới đầu hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy người này giảng giải đề mục gò má rất đẹp, nắm bút ngón tay rất đẹp, lúc nói chuyện nhìn chăm chú vào con mắt của mình rất đẹp, tình cờ méo miệng vờ ngớ ngẩn lúc xích | Ngô cũng rất đẹp. Sau đó hắn thành chính mình tính ảo tưởng nguyên nhân, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy lão sư mảnh khảnh cái cổ cái cổ rất đẹp, cao triều lúc nâng lên dáng dấp hẳn là rất giống trắng Thiên Nga, xanh nhạt chỉ tiết rất đẹp, hư Hư Quyển ở dục vọng thời điểm có thể sẽ không tự chủ nung đỏ, môi sắc cũng rất đẹp, mạnh mẽ chà đạp lời nói đại khái hội trở nên trắng lại ửng hồng, xích cũng muốn muốn hạ thân liền có phản ứng, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu liền hoán vài tiếng mới khiến cho thất thần học

Mới đầu chỉ là liếc đến lão sư hơi hơi rộng mở khe cửa, muốn đi tới giúp hắn mang lên môn, không nghĩ tới càng bị chính mình bắt lấy tình cảnh như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn thân ái lão sư, hắn Ung tỳ sáng nhớ chiều mong người, chính đối với màn hình máy vi tính tự an ủi, trong miệng hô dĩ nhiên là tên của mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm giác bụng dưới đều nắm chặt rồi. Vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống vậy khát đang nhìn mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền tê cả da đầu, hắn ánh mắt thẳng tắp, dòm ngó hắn xinh đẹp lão sư, dùng 815 trắng nõn lòng bàn tay cùng đầu ngón tay dỗ dành lấy của mình dấu hiệu giới tính, thỉnh thoảng phát ra nhỏ giọng, chọc người ô nuốt, nóng rực dòng máu theo đan xen chằng chịt mạch máu trực tiếp nhằm phía cứng rắn thấu trụ thân, như vậy dạ dày, trộm được tình sắc hình ảnh để Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng thêm nóng óc.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc như một đoàn mềm mại bông ôm Đường Nhất giống như mềm ngã ở trên giường, Khương Daniel rốt cuộc không nhẫn nại được mà hít vào một hơi, đẩy cửa ra đi vào. Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở nơi đó, xốc xếch thảm lông che lại một điểm nho nhỏ mặt, tay che tại trên mắt nhẹ nhàng ma sát gò má cùng viền mắt, híp mắt xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn trên mặt ửng hồng, không biết là bởi vì người trước mắt, vẫn là cao triều dư vị. Ung Thánh Hựu trả cho là mình xuất hiện ảo giác, dụi dụi con mắt càng phát hiện Khương Dani ngươi thân ảnh cũng không hề biến mất, sắc mặt hắn một lúc thanh, một lúc trắng, một hồi nhi lại nóng đỏ bừng, xảo đến bánh Niel khả năng nhìn thấy chính mình đối với máy tính . . . hắn quả thực muốn điên rồi, hận tìm không được một cái lỗ để chui vào, không đất dung thân xấu hổ cảm giác hướng đụng vào, Ung Thánh Hựu gắt gao cắn trợn nhìn cánh môi, lôi kéo góc chăn hết khả năng mà trốn đang chăn mặt sau. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà nhìn xem hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, hoảng nhưng cảm thấy tiếng nói của hắn tựa hồ cùng với bình thường như thế ngoan ngoãn lại nghe lời:

"Lão sư, đừng tàng á.

Một giây sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đem hạ thân của hắn vòng ở trong tay rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới đã phát tiết qua một lần, vào giờ phút này được vòng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay bên trong run rẩy mà bắn ra nhúc nhích một chút, bốc lên điểm đáng thương Hề Hề bạch trọc đến. Khương Nghĩa Kiện là lần đầu tiên cùng người làm tình, nôn nôn nóng nóng mà tuốt động lên Ung Thánh Hựu cán, lực đạo trên tay cùng tiết tấu lại sợ lại loạn, cho dù như vậy, cúi người thay hắn sơ giải dục vọng người là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này nhận thức, vẫn để cho Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần mang tới đầu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoa bóp hắn huyết mạch sôi sục cán, túi xách đánh đến mông thịt thượng tiếng vang khiến hắn không ngừng được mà phấn khởi, dần dần, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mê ly mất tiêu, loa rụt lại ủng mềm đang chăn thượng từng ngụm từng ngụm mà hô hấp, cong lên sống lưng cau mày chịu đựng lần nữa xuất tinh vui vẻ. Hắn bên trong rõ ràng là không cách nào dừng lại xấu hổ, đón nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện đụng lên đến đòi hôn ánh mắt lại không còn sức đánh trả, cơ hồ là tự giận mình mà liền hôn đi lên, hắn chỉ là thử thăm dò đáp lại đã bị nam hài trói lại sau gáy hôn đến càng sâu, nam hài thô bạo mà chung quanh châm lửa, kéo làm dây dưa lữ dán răng môi, để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bị động lại hưởng thụ hắn lỗ mãng lại cuồng nhiệt cánh môi cùng đầu lưỡi. Hơi lạnh chóp mũi dán vào chóp mũi, cánh môi tùy ý đi khắp, nếm trải ngon ngọt nam hài lại đến gần hôn môi thêm giấy hắn ảo tưởng thật lâu cổ, đầu ngón tay, hôn đến một nửa ngại quần áo vướng bận thẳng thắn thanh lão sư y phục trên người đều bới ra sạch sẽ, cúi người tiếp tục mảnh tỉ mỉ mật địa hôn môi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ không nghĩ tới hôn môi sẽ là như vậy một 1 ngưu làm hắn mê chuyện tình, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thật là một đoàn kẹo đường, dầy đặc, mềm mại, nóng bỏng, lúc không lúc hóa thành nước đường, hôn môi thời điểm liền mồ hôi đều mang vị ngọt. Trong máy vi tính coi khoảnh một mực không có đóng, thỉnh thoảng truyền ra một trận rên rỉ cùng thở dốc, Khương Daniel cúi người đi, thanh bạch trọc dọc theo bắp đùi, khe đít hết thảy bôi lên đi tới, hắn xoa ẩm ướt mềm sau huyệt, nóng bỏng đầu ngón tay tại nơi bí ẩn trêu chọc tựa như xoay một vòng, lạnh lẽo thuốc cao được thon dài đến ngón tay toàn bộ đưa đi vào, một bên nhào nặn một bên kìm dè chừng gây nên hành lang, học cô nhiều lần trong lời kịch:

"Lão sư, ngươi làm yêu thích như vậy phải hay không

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhẫn nại được mà hai tay leo lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắp thịt căng đầy sống lưng, hắn ngạch phát được mồ hôi thấm ướt, không nặng không nhẹ mà cắn một cái người sau vai, đoạn ngủ tiếp theo nói:

"Ngươi một chỗ ngươi bên trong học được một cái những này."

"Còn không phải lão sư ngươi, dạy hư.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nói vừa đâm vào một ngón tay, nóng bỏng huyệt thịt theo xâm lấn nhanh nhanh dính sát, co rúc lại hấp càng chặt hơn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tay khác đột nhiên vỗ chụp Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt, người sau cả người không ngừng được mà run rẩy, nghe hắn đụng lên đến xấp xỉ khí âm trêu đùa:

"Lão sư, buông lỏng một chút, ngươi quá quấn rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu còn đến không kịp đáp lại, bỗng nhiên được chạm vào điểm mẫn cảm mang tới khoái cảm có thể xưng ngập đầu, hắn hầu như không tìm được thanh âm của mình, chỉ có thể phát ra phá thành mảnh nhỏ, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở rên rỉ, ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ nức nở chảy xuống mấy

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt không giống thường ngày tinh khiết trẻ con đáng yêu, đổi hết thảy là sâu không thấy đáy nguy hiểm, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện nay được tình dục hành hạ đến sức cùng lực kiệt, hoàn toàn chú ý không hơn trong mắt hắn điên cuồng tăng vọt ý muốn sở hữu cùng lực công kích, răng môi được mút vào mà phát nha, trên cằm treo đầy dính liền nước bọt, trắng nõn da thịt che kín tuyệt hảo vết đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân liền trắng, vừa gầy, da thịt thật mỏng một tầng, nhẹ nhàng một véo liền sẽ câu nhân mà ửng hồng, càng đừng nói xoa nắn, thêm rồi.

Cơ hồ là cởi quần ra trong nháy mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không...chút nào lưu chướng mà tiến đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể, không cách nào dừng khát vọng để loại này được chăm chú bao dung vui vẻ càng thêm khuếch trương lớn, lan tràn đến toàn thân, sảng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra thống khoái vị thán: "Lão sư, ngươi hút ta quá quấn rồi", hắn cúi đầu lại đi hôn Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ra thủy quang cánh môi, dựa vào ghé vào lỗ tai hắn xích ta: "Bất quá, Nilmar thượng liền cho lão sư chim non rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời nói thô tục vừa cảm thấy tan vỡ, hạ thân lại không tự chủ được nổi lên phản ứng, được chiếu cố vò bóp mấy cái lại bắn ra điểm mỏng manh tinh dịch đến, hắn cả người triều đỏ, một bên cầu xin tha thứ một bên chịu không được xấu hổ mà vùi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, liên tiếp rút đâm va mà hắn chỉ có thể đứt quãng cãi lại "Nhẹ chút", "Niel, nơi này hội ~ hội hỏng mất một ~, "Ngộ một ~.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng hơi hơi ngoắc ngoắc, bóp bóp nắm tay thanh dục vọng lui đi ra, nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông đẩy lên đầu giường, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng thanh cả người mềm yếu người ép chân tách ra, đột nhiên hư không để Ung Thánh Hựu không đè nén được hừ nhẹ, nhăn nhíu mũi tử cọ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt lấy hôn, người sau chỉ là khinh nhẹ gật gật nam nhân ngạch đầu, ác ý hỏi:

"Lão sư, muốn không

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đỏ đến mức có thể, khó nhịn mà uốn éo eo, phô thiên cái địa hư không cảm giác xông tới, khiến hắn không nhịn được đưa tay đi mò ẩm ướt đến nước chảy sau huyệt, lộ ra một trương nhất hợp béo mập huyệt thịt, dùng mang theo dày đặc tiếng khóc mềm làn điệu khẩn cầu:

"Muốn, yếu ngươi, Niel, cho đưa một cái ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm nhịn được quáng mắt, da đầu lạnh lẽo, đại lực nắm bắt mắt cá chân đẩy lên hõm vai hai bên, một đút đến cuối cùng, sau huyệt thịt mềm tranh nhau chen lấn ôm trọn tới, quá đáng đến gần tư thế để dục vọng cắm mà càng sâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra một tiếng xích để chìm thở mạnh, lão sư sau huyệt chặt chẽ lại nóng rực, hấp cắn nóng bỏng khổng lồ không thả, căng vọt vui vẻ để hắn không ngừng gia tốc va chạm, quyết tâm đẩy lên. Ung Thánh Hựu mềm đến khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới không một chút khí lực, chỉ có thể mặc cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện bày bố, theo động tác của hắn không ngừng rung động bả vai, điểm mẫn cảm được không ngừng đâm trúng để hắn nhẫn không xích ích 91! eo đi lên trốn, chỉ là vừa động một điểm đã bị nắm mạnh mẽ hướng về dưới nhấn, hắn tính khí đã bắn không ra đồ vật gì, chỉ là gảy rung động rung động, chảy ra điểm mỏng manh thanh dịch, hắn vung lên thon dài cổ, từ nơi cổ họng đè ép xuất một trận tiếp cận gào khóc rên rỉ.

Xuất tinh kích động bao phủ tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên gia tốc đút vào mấy đòn, cuối cùng ở hết thảy bắn vào sau trong huyệt nơi, lần đầu xuất tinh kéo dài được rất dài, nóng bỏng tinh dịch từng đợt từng đợt đánh vào trên nội bích, cuối cùng dọc theo bắp đùi chảy tới trên giường, Khương đan Niel rốt cuộc buông lỏng tay, dưới thân người thoát lực tựa như ngã tại trong lồng ngực của hắn, thất thần hơi hơi đóng lại hai con mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút I quang ngài, không biết đây là một tràng muộn xuất tinh trong mơ, trả là ảo giác của hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng mặt của hắn, đụng lên đến hôn hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt ngạch phát, ửng đỏ mắt giác, hôn đến trong mắt hắn nó, tính có chút ánh sáng, mới mở miệng nói:

"Lão sư, phải tiếp tục dạy hư ta nha.

Viết đầu ta ngất


	23. Chapter 23

Một triệu con Hồ Điệp

Sân trường AU viết hư thúi song hướng thầm mến ngạnh

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

"Yêu thích một người thật giống như trong thân thể có một triệu con Hồ Điệp nhẹ nhàng, một cái miệng liền muốn toàn bộ bay ra ngoài như thế."

1

Lại có tuyết rồi, mấy ngày trước tuyết đọng mới miễn cưỡng hóa một nửa, vào lúc này lại bay lả tả rơi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm ô thủ đã cóng đến không còn tri giác, vừa vặn ông trời sửng sốt muốn cùng hắn đối nghịch, lại là tuyết lại là bạc bị run sợ gió mang theo hết sức hướng về trên thân người bắt chuyện, hắn đem không có gì trứng dùng ô giơ lên đầu phía trước, cúi thấp đầu ngược gió đi về phía trước.

Chân đạp trên đất cùng ngâm mình ở trong nước đá không khác biệt, găng tay cũng cùng Hoàng Đế bộ đồ mới tựa như, là ở chỗ đó Phong Tuyết lạnh đều không nhìn thấy, như thường khiến cho người run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, khí trời có thể đem mình ước đi ra thật đúng là quá rồi mệnh giao tình, trình độ thấp một chút, cũng coi như là tình yêu chân thành rồi.

Hắn chính nghĩ ngợi, "Tình yêu chân thành" một trận đoạt mệnh ca liền đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu che dù, điện thoại ngại lạnh chứa ở đại túi áo bên trong, không chút suy nghĩ tựu tùy ý điện thoại di động liều mạng tại trong túi chấn động.

Thấy không ai tiếp, cái kia một đầu yên tĩnh một hồi, không bao lâu đây này lại đánh một cái lại đây, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay run một bên xoa bóp nút nhận cuộc gọi, còn không đem điện thoại di động gần kề bên tai chỉ nghe thấy cái kia một đầu xuyên thấu ống nói một tiếng:

"Ung! Thánh! Hữu! Ngươi! Người! Đây! Ta nhanh! Lạnh muốn chết!"

Trong lòng ám đâm đâm mắng một câu thúc thúc thúc, đòi mạng đây, đối với Microphone nói một câu phát âm không thế nào tiêu chuẩn "Chờ", két, cắt đứt, Ung Thánh Hựu táp ba liễu nhất hạ đông cứng miệng, đem điện thoại di động một lần nữa nhét về trong túi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn đại khái là cái không xứng chức người phương nam, lúc này mới trận thứ hai tuyết đây này đã bị thiên nhiên đông lạnh kho tựa như quỷ khí trời chơi đùa thẩm mỹ mệt nhọc, ngay cả xem tuyết cũng bị mất mấy ngày trước nhảy nhót lung tung hưng phấn sức lực, từ trạm tàu điện ngầm đi ra đến ăn cơm vị trí cũng là chết no năm phút đồng hồ, đặt khí trời bên trong quả thực rất giống Hồng Quân trường chinh, không, người ta trường chinh khả năng đều không lạnh như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào một thân chính khí run đến cửa quán ăn, đang định đẩy cửa ra đi vào, dư quang liếc về bồn hoa bên cạnh ngồi xổm cái đen thùi lùi người, đến gần vừa nhìn, hắc, thật đúng là Kim Tại Hoán, hắn cầm dù chọc chọc người nọ trên người mềm Miên Miên vũ nhung phục, gia hỏa này mới chú ý tới nguyên lai phía sau đứng đấy cá nhân.

"Ta nói ngươi, ngươi làm gì thế đây này."

Kim Tại Hoán đần độn mà vẫy vẫy gò má thịt, nghẹn ra một câu:

"Ta dùng trước xưa nay không đống qua người tuyết, ngươi cũng biết, ta lão gia bên kia ven biển gần, ta sống nhiều năm như vậy, liền chưa từng thấy tuyết cái bóng."

Nói được lắm như ngươi là ngàn năm lão yêu tựa như, Ung Thánh Hựu tức xạm mặt lại mà giật giật khóe miệng, suy nghĩ một chút lại cảm thấy này đứa nhỏ ngốc còn giống như thật đáng thương, cầm dù một cái chọc đến trong đống tuyết, trong miệng một bên lẩm bẩm "Ta thật là có bị bệnh cùng ngươi ở đây đắp người tuyết", một bên hái được găng tay bắt được một khối tuyết ở trong tay.

Kim Tại Hoán học theo răm rắp mà xoa một cái tuyết cầu, muốn nói là bóng, thật là có chút đánh giá cao này dập đầu đồ chơi rồi, một bên xoa xoa trả vừa kêu", lạnh", "Lạnh lùng lạnh", "Má ơi, lạnh chết ta rồi", "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi không mang găng tay làm được hả "

Kết quả không chơi bao lâu, kẻ này liền ở một bên ngồi xổm xuống, rầm rì nói "Quá lạnh rồi, ta không chơi", ta đệ phản nghịch làm tổn thương ta tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng mới nhịn xuống không đem này phá của đồ chơi nhấn tiến trong tuyết, trên tay vừa mới bắt đầu trả cóng đến chết lặng, vào lúc này đông quá mức phản nóng, không chịu thua sức lực lên đây, vẫn cứ cho tích tụ ra một cái xấu xí Hề Hề người tuyết, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận chu đáo thêm vài lần, được xấu xí nở nụ cười, từ bồn hoa tóm vài mảnh lá cây, nói là tuyết đầu người phát, trả cầm dù chuôi đông hận tây hận cho người tuyết định hình.

Kim Tại Hoán ở một bên cười đến cực kỳ lớn tiếng, nắm điện thoại di động chụp video, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu liếc về, khôi hài dục vọng tới, động tác đều biến khoa trương, quay xong trả đụng đi lên hỏi phát bằng hữu vòng không, nhéo nhéo cằm lầm bầm lầu bầu, ta làm sao làm như vậy cười, lại suất khí, trả yếu không nên những người khác sống.

Sự thực là Kim Tại Hoán xác thực phát ra bằng hữu vòng, nhưng là vì cảm thấy này nhìn lên quá ngu ngốc, được bằng hữu thân thích nhìn thấy mất mặt, cuối cùng phát ra chỉ bộ phận có thể thấy được.

2

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn tại cái này bộ phận có thể thấy được trong danh sách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán là bạn cùng phòng, một lớp một gian phòng ngủ, Kim Tại Hoán trời sinh có một bộ tốt cổ họng, cũng yêu thích hát, lên đại học ngày thứ nhất, đi học sinh trung tâm hoạt động quay một vòng, liền đem ban nhạc cho thêm tốt rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu là ban nhạc trong tay trống, là Kim Tại Hoán lớn hơn một khóa trực hệ học trưởng, trước đó ban nhạc chủ hát bởi vì tốt nghiệp một mực chỗ trống, tập luyện cũng không hứng lắm, đang lo đón người mới đến dạ hội có thể hay không thượng đây, Kim Tại Hoán đã tới rồi. Này tên gì, tuyệt độ gặp thuyền, đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi, trời giáng kỳ binh.

Bọn hắn xã đoàn tại lầu ba có cái tập luyện phòng, bên ngoài cắn hạt dưa chơi mạt chược chơi Worgen giết, phòng trong đàn ghi-ta Bess khung trống, trả thả một loạt cho người tham quan ban nhạc tập luyện chân cao ghế tựa, bên cạnh cách một gian chính là nhảy đường phố xã, hai đại xã mỗi ngày cũng không làm cái gì, thích nhất batte của người nào tập luyện âm nhạc càng lớn tiếng hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là ở đón người mới đến dạ hội diễn tập thời điểm chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Tân sinh sức lao động mới vừa vào xã đoàn đã bị xã trưởng ủy thác trọng trách, cùng dạ hội người phụ trách gõ diễn tập cùng chính thức biểu diễn thời gian, công việc này quả thực vất vả không có kết quả tốt, lao tâm lao lực còn phải thời khắc chờ lệnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí được, đi nhậu bục quầy lễ tân sau bận việc, đến thời gian liền hô cộc cộc đi chạy lên lầu ba thanh biểu diễn nhân viên cho gọi xuống.

Một mực dạ hội chủ làm việc rất nhiều, chỉ là diễn tập trước trước sau sau liền cue nhiều lần, trả làm trễ nãi mọi người bữa trưa thời gian. Thế nhưng gọi là cái gì nhỉ, cái gọi là đưa tay không đánh người mặt tươi cười, huống chi khuôn mặt tươi cười đón lấy chính là cái đại suất ca, mọi người có lời oán hận cũng ăn ý kìm nén không nói.

Cuối cùng mấy lần diễn tập chỉ cần đi cái đi ngang qua sân khấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi sốt sắng, sợ không nhớ được động tác, chính mình một người tại trên đài đi một lượt quá trình, nhảy đường phố xã tiết mục vừa vặn sát bên bọn hắn từ khúc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở màn sân khấu bên cạnh đợi lên sân khấu khu, nghe được tiếng nhạc, liền đi tới sân khấu vừa nhìn.

Trên đài chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người, sân bãi cũng không tính lớn, truy quang không đánh, dựa vào trong rạp hát yếu ớt ánh đèn năng lực nhìn thấy người này động tác, hắn khiêu vũ lực đạo rất đặc biệt, từng cái nhịp rung động đều chuẩn xác không có sai sót đánh ở đáy lòng mềm mại nhất phòng ngự, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết làm sao hình dung, chỉ cảm thấy bên tai âm nhạc liên tục vang vọng, khép lại chính mình tim đập tần suất, rõ ràng khắp mọi nơi ánh đèn tối tăm, hắn lại cảm thấy này trên thân người tựa hồ tại phát sáng.

Một khắc đó trong thân thể hắn đang ngủ say một triệu con Hồ Điệp, rốt cuộc thức tỉnh.

Xong, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn với trước mắt cái này còn không biết danh tự người, vừa thấy đã yêu rồi.

Kim Tại Hoán ở một bên thu dọn được quấn ở chung với nhau âm tần tuyến, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu súc tại sân khấu vẻ mặt thành thật biểu lộ, đi tới đụng phải va bờ vai của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu, nghĩ người này đoán chừng giống như Kim Tại Hoán đều là tân sinh, hắng giọng một cái thuận miệng kéo một câu:

"Ngươi biết người kia là ai ư "

Kim Tại Hoán không có hảo ý cười cười:

"Này không Khương Nghĩa Kiện sao, ta bạn cùng phòng, làm sao, yêu thích, thu mua ta liền cho ngươi giật dây."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới chính mình đụng vào cái xảo, trầm mặc một hồi, liếm liếm môi dưới:

"Thật giống có chút."

Kim Tại Hoán chỉ coi hắn đùa giỡn, vừa định chửi hắn một câu đã bị tràng vụ gọi đi xác nhận đệm nhạc rồi.

Về phần Ung Thánh Hựu vứt ra một giây không có siêu nước môn tự chọn, cùng bọn họ hai chọn đồng nhất tiết còn lại khóa các loại sự tình, đều là nói sau rồi.

Ăn no nê sau cả người đều ấm không ít, hai người từ trạm tàu điện ngầm đi tới tập luyện phòng thời điểm còn chưa tới tập luyện thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu ngứa tay, cầm cổ ca tụng đối với cổ lót gõ lên.

Kim Tại Hoán hướng về chu vi nhìn một vòng, hỏi một câu "Có giết hay không", bên cạnh trên ghế xô pha ngồi một đôi tình nhân nhỏ, liếc mắt nhìn hắn cũng không hề muốn gia nhập ý tứ , Kim Tại Hoán tức giận hừ một tiếng, cầm điện thoại di động lên xoạt bằng hữu vòng.

Lật qua lật lại tin tức danh sách, vừa vặn phát video phía dưới có không ít bình luận.

"Ha ha ha ha ha cười chết ta rồi."

"Ung, thật sự có độc."

"Ung học trưởng nhìn lên thông minh không cao lắm bộ dáng, suất ca đều là như vậy ma (tiếc hận."

Cùng một màu "Ha ha ha", "Khôi hài" bình luận bên trong, có một cái ngắn đến có một chút như vậy đột xuất, Kim Tại Hoán lưu ý mở ra liếc mắt nhìn.

"Đáng yêu."

Bình luận đến từ: Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu nhìn kỹ một chút không có tim không có phổi gõ lên cổ lót Ung Thánh Hựu, ân đáng yêu nơi nào đáng yêu

3

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm cúi đầu ăn cơm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, miệng hiên liễu hiên, nhưng lại không biết nên nói cái gì, hắn cầm lấy đôi đũa dùng sức quấy rối quấy trong bát trước mặt, gắp một đũa vừa định nhét vào trong miệng, chồng chất thở dài, lại đem thả trong bát rồi, đôi đũa đụng tới chén xuôi theo phát ra "Đinh" một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính nâng má suy tính vài phút trước ở phòng học tách ra Kim Tại Hoán lời nói, "Bạn thân ta thân trước tiên sĩ tốt cùng lão sư thảo luận thí nghiệm đi rồi, một chỗ thời gian ngươi cần phải hảo hảo nắm chắc, đúng rồi, nhớ phải giúp ta mang một bát bún thập cẩm cay, không nên rau thơm hơi cay", ai, chỗ này cũng chỗ, thậm chí ngay cả lời nói đều không nói lên một câu, chính mình làm sao như thế không hăng hái, thần du một hồi, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm đánh gãy.

"Làm sao, không lành miệng vị "

"Không. . . Không có. . ." Một bên kết ba đáp lời, Ung Thánh Hựu ba chân bốn cẳng cầm lấy đôi đũa, không cầm chắc, "Đùng", tay trượt đi, rớt xuống đất, hắn sửng sốt vài giây, gãi gãi cằm, ngồi xổm xuống kiếm đôi đũa, không nghĩ tới tay mới vừa đưa đến dưới đáy bàn, một bên khác duỗi tới tay vừa vặn bắt tới, trong không khí thật giống có "Xì xì" tiểu điện lưu đang chấn động, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt cọ nóng lên, vừa nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ thật mềm, một bên cảm giác mình lại như cái sôi trào tiểu còi hơi, nhanh bắt hắn cho nóng đến chết rồi.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhặt lên đôi đũa để lên bàn, nói một câu "Ta đi lấy một bộ mới", đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tiếp tục đờ ra, thỉnh thoảng sở trường cho trên mặt phiến quạt gió, nhất định là bởi vì căng tin quá nóng trong lòng bàn tay toát mồ hôi đôi đũa mới sẽ trượt, tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì căng thẳng, hắn lời thề son sắt mà nghĩ.

Ngoại trừ rau thơm, trên thế giới này Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất, còn có số học.

Hắn trường cấp 3 đọc Văn Khoa, phàm là cùng chữ lý dính lên một bên hắn đều khổ tay cực kì, liền địa lý đều không thoát khỏi được cái này vòng lẩn quẩn.

"Ngươi tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tiểu tử kia số học được, cùng chúng ta học cặn bã so sánh, quả thực là một cái trên trời, một cái dưới đất." Vừa nhắc tới số học, Kim Tại Hoán liền cảm thấy huyệt Thái dương có chút mơ hồ làm đau.

"Vậy ngươi làm gì không tìm hắn bồi bổ."

"Ta lại không thích hắn, rồi lại nói, này không còn chưa tới cuộc thi Chu đây này."

Ung Thánh Hựu đá hắn một cước:

"Chỉ ngươi có miệng, cả ngày bá bá bá."

Kim Tại Hoán che che bị đá khối thịt kia, the thé giọng nói nói:

"Lang quân, người ta được làm tổn thương thấu tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ ọe một cái, vỗ vỗ "Tình yêu chân thành" vai lóe lên tiến vào phòng ngủ:

"Quyết định vậy nha."

Kim Tại Hoán ngẩn người, ân cái gì cái gì chắc chắn rồi

Thứ tư hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều không có vãn khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ra cửa tìm nửa ngày phiếu ăn, đến phòng học thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ppt đã làm mười mấy trang, có người lên lớp giúp lão sư giảng đề, có người ngay cả xem đề thời gian cũng không kịp, người, làm sao có thể chênh lệch lớn như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, lấy ra cái đinh trong mắt của hắn —— {{ cao đẳng số học }}.

Quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi có phần cười, lại nhìn xem hắn một bên sao công thức một bên uốn éo uốn éo mắt cá chân, trả thỉnh thoảng lấy tay đụng đụng, liền hỏi một câu: "Mắt cá chân khó chịu ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái phát: "Ta cùng phòng ngủ giường không hợp nhau, dưới thang cuốn thời điểm không đứng vững, liền. . . Cho ngắt." Nhìn kỹ, người nói chuyện biểu lộ kỳ thực có chút lúng túng, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm môi dưới, cảm thấy lấy cớ này tìm thật là tuyệt, hắn cũng không thể nói "Bởi vì vội vã tới tìm ngươi, không nhìn thấy ngưỡng cửa ngắt", quá mất mặt rồi, nếu để cho Kim Tại Hoán biết rồi vẫn không thể nhưng sức lực bẩn thỉu hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại là không nghi ngờ gì, cầm túi sách bay vùn vụt tìm xem, lấy ra một bình Vân Nam bạch dược: "Chân, nâng lên."

Đại não vận hành chậm chạp, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa căng thẳng lại cảm thấy đầu óc thực sự chuyển không tới, chỉ có thể nghe lời nâng lên chân, đặt tại bàn học trung gian chắn ngang thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu, thanh người này ống quần kéo lên gập lại, cũng còn tốt, mắt cá chân nơi này sưng không tính lợi hại, liền là hơi hơi sưng lên, vẫn là nhìn lên cực kỳ nhọn mảnh, một cái tay khẳng định liền có thể một mực nắm chặt rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu nghĩ như vậy, trên tay lại thuần thục hướng về vết thương phun thuốc.

"Cái này làm hữu hiệu, nhưng nếu như còn đau lời nói, nhớ rõ ngàn vạn muốn đi trường học bệnh viện nhìn xem, ầy, cái này tiễn ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay rất nóng, nắm bắt da thịt địa phương khiến người ta hơi không thể theo mà nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay nắm chặt cái kia bình thuốc phun sương, phản ứng chậm lụt hấp háy mắt, một lát mới nhớ tới hỏi hắn: "Ngươi là Doraemon ư làm sao cái gì cũng có."

"Ta thích đánh bóng rổ, khó tránh khỏi gập ghềnh trắc trở gì gì đó, liền phòng đặt ở trong bao." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được cười, cảm thấy lời của hắn nói thực sự đáng yêu, này ý của cá nhân thực sự là ngây thơ lại đặc biệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ, dưới ánh đèn hơi lớn lên tóc mái tại mí mắt nơi phóng xuất một đạo khả ái bóng mờ, khóe mắt có một viên nho nhỏ nước mắt nốt ruồi, nhếch miệng lên độ cong so với nửa đêm đèn đường trả phải ôn nhu, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc hoảng hốt nhìn thấy một cơn gió, ấm áp mà từ gò má của hắn thổi tới trong lòng mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đang phát sáng rồi.

Hắn nghĩ, hắn mối tình đầu rồi.

4

"Ngươi không khiến hắn cõng ngươi trở về phòng ngủ" Kim Tại Hoán một mặt chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép biểu lộ.

"Ta chỉ là trặc chân không phải ngắt đầu óc, đôi chân kiện toàn tại sao phải người lưng." Được chất vấn nhân thủ xiên một chút eo, một bộ lý trực khí tráng dáng dấp.

"Ngươi có nghe hay không qua một câu nói, gọi là làm nũng nam nhân tốt số nhất." Kim Tại Hoán vội muốn chết, thật muốn cho người trước mắt này đầu óc cạy ra tới xem một chút bên trong rốt cuộc là nước vẫn là đậu phụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, như hiểu mà không hiểu mà lắc lắc đầu.

Kim Tại Hoán nâng trán: "Vậy ngươi bây giờ nhớ kỹ cho ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buổi tối có nhảy đường phố xã tập huấn, xong tổng hội đến bên cạnh tập luyện phòng đưa tin, thời gian dài cùng mọi người đều thân quen, bọn hắn xã thi giữa kỳ kết thúc tổ chức lữ hành, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không rơi xuống.

Nơi cần đến là không xa một cái hải đảo, đoàn người ngay tại chỗ thuê một căn biệt thự, ban ngày đi bờ biển ha ha hải vị, buổi tối liền ở biệt thự đánh bài chơi bàn du.

Tháng mười một thượng tuần đã có chút lạnh, không ai muốn hạ thuỷ, dọc theo bờ biển giẫm hạt cát, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy biển có chút hưng phấn, vừa đi vừa thăm dò nước biển điểm mấu chốt, ngược xuôi không bao lâu giày ý tưởng bên ngoài ướt cái thấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền ở đứng ở hắn phía sau, mấy người kia hoặc là tại bên bờ Thủy Long đầu dưới đáy hướng giày, hoặc là vây quanh bãi cát kiếm vỏ sò, nguyên lai bọn hắn đã đi rồi thật xa, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm giác được tiếng tim mình đập ầm ầm mà quá rõ ràng, né tránh Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn phía ánh mắt của hắn, làm bộ ngắm biển, trong lòng reo hò: Bằng hữu như ngươi vậy ta thật sự làm dễ dàng tự mình đa tình nghĩ đến ngươi thầm mến ta ài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo ánh mắt của hắn xem: "Nơi đó phong cảnh rất tốt sao "

"Đúng. . . Đúng, hôm nay khí trời thật tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn đầu lưỡi, khá lắm đầu, rõ ràng là trời đầy mây.

Dùng chân chỉ đội lên đỉnh tất cả đều là cát giày mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc hậu tri hậu giác mà không được tự nhiên, vẩy vẩy chân, đột nhiên nhớ tới Kim Tại Hoán lão sư ân cần dạy bảo chỉ đạo "Làm nũng nam nhân tốt số nhất", bất cứ giá nào, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện móp méo miệng, lại cảm giác mình làm nũng âm thanh như là say rượu: "Giầy, đều ướt, khó chịu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười với hắn, rất lâu mới dừng mở miệng: "Đi giúp ngươi mua đôi dép lê, đi ngồi bên kia chờ ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu bụm mặt có chút tan vỡ, rất muốn hỏi hỏi hắn là bởi vì hắn buồn cười mới cười nha, hắn yếu tức chết rồi, nhân dân giáo sư Kim Tại Hoán, dạy hư học sinh.

Buổi tối một đám người tựa ở một cái giường lớn thượng chơi quốc vương trò chơi, kéo tảng đá bố quyết định vị trí, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay đều thối, phân biệt chiếm cứ gần nhất vị trí.

"Số ba ngồi ở số chín trên người, mười cái hít đất."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở ra một hơi lấy ra trong tay thẻ số, may mắn hít đất cái trình độ này đã tính nhẹ.

Bên cạnh một nhóm người hỏi một câu ai là số ba, đại suất ca cho ngươi tập chống đẩy - hít đất nha.

Một con rụt rè tay đưa ra ngoài, là rừng Joe, bọn hắn đội nữ Bess, rất xinh đẹp tính cách hảo hoàn độc thân, mọi người vừa nhìn là người, thế là một bên ồn ào một bên giám sát trừng phạt chấp hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu tóm lấy mái tóc, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện dễ dàng mà liền làm xong mười cái hít đất, rừng Joe ngồi ở trên lưng hắn mặt có hơi hồng, khóe miệng hơi hơi nhếch lên bộ dáng chói mắt lại không cách nào lơ là, trong lòng buồn bực được sợ rồi lại không phải không thừa nhận bức tranh này nhìn qua vẫn rất hài hòa rất xứng.

Nếu không tại sao nói ám muội khiến người ta nhận hết oan ức đây, hắn này liền ám muội cũng không tính là rồi, thầm mến thật là khó, trơ mắt nhìn xem người trong lòng cùng người khác phát đường kẹo, cũng chỉ có thể thanh vụn thủy tinh cặn bã nuốt xuống, đi, nhắm mắt làm ngơ, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay nói một câu: "Dạ dày có chút không thoải mái, ta ra ngoài đi một chút."

Người này chân trước vừa ra cửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đứng lên: "Ta dạ dày cũng không thoải mái, đi rồi."

Hải phong có phần hơi tanh, hòa lẫn bóng đêm cùng dọc đường ánh đèn thổi ở trên mặt khiến người ta tỉnh táo, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ mặt, tự mình khích lệ không thể bởi vì cái này một điểm kích thích liền lùi bước, cách mạng chưa kịp thành công, đồng chí vẫn cần nỗ lực.

"Cái gì cách mạng" Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tấm mặt đẹp trai thần không biết quỷ không hay mà liền tiến tới gần, bị sợ đến sững sờ người ở nhất thời dừng lại bước chân, trong lúc nhất thời hai người khoảng cách gần gũi kỳ cục.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền lùi lại ba bốn bước, ấp a ấp úng nói: "Không không không, ta ta ta nói cao số, học kỳ này ta nhất định không thể trượt." Vẫn xứng một cái nắm tay động tác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần, ôm chặt vai hắn: "Ta bạn trai cao mấy thành tích, ta sẽ phụ trách tới cùng."

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một hồi, con mắt đều trừng thẳng, lại không dũng khí sẽ đem lời nói làm rõ, hắn rút lui, sợ này chủng loại tựa mập mờ đồ vật thật muốn thả dưới ánh mặt trời, một không chú ý liền đã hòa tan, chỉ có thể cứng ngắc được được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm vào trong ngực, cuối cùng làm sao trở về phòng quá trình hắn đều mất trí nhớ tựa như từ trong đầu xóa đi.

5

Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp né Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơn mười ngày, không phải hắn kinh sợ, là hắn thực sự không biết nên làm sao đối mặt hắn, nói cho cùng hắn không muốn ám muội, hắn yêu thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện, muốn cùng với hắn, không muốn loại này như tức Nhược Ly kéo đẩy.

Hắn tới tới lui lui suy nghĩ kỹ nhiều lần tìm từ, đối với trần nhà mô phỏng nửa ngày làm sao đều cảm thấy không thích hợp, buồn bực thanh chăn buồn bực đến trên mặt, buồn bực mà quyết định ngày mai lại để giải quyết cái vấn đề này.

Như thế khẽ kéo, kéo tới kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường dạ hội.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến thể dục quán thời điểm, dạ hội đã qua nửa, vừa vặn đụng với chỉnh mười đầy năm khánh, nhân viên nhà trường thanh các giới tốt nghiệp học trưởng học tỷ đều mời cái Tề, trong đó cũng không thiếu xuất đạo ca sĩ, còn chưa tới biểu diễn thời gian, mọi người đều xếp hàng vào tràng, toàn bộ thể dục quán ngồi tràn đầy Đương Đương.

Dựa vào tường đứng không ít người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn một vòng, bên trong góc có cái cúi đầu xem điện thoại di động người nhìn lên nhìn rất quen mắt, định thần nhìn lại, quả thật là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn giật giật khóe miệng, không nghĩ tới có thể ở nơi này vây lại người.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính chuyên chú xoạt bằng hữu vòng, xoạt đến Kim Tại Hoán cái kia thời điểm, xem đến phía dưới nhiều hơn một đầu hồi phục, "Đáng yêu", hắn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, dụi dụi con mắt, sợ mình con mắt không dễ xài rồi, hắn không nhìn lầm, này rõ ràng chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện WeChat số.

Hắn không tin tà, vẫn cứ đâm tiến người ta bằng hữu vòng nhìn vài lần, tự chụp cũng mở ra vài trương, lúc này mới xác định không phải là của mình ảo giác, nhìn một chút, trước mắt ánh đèn đột nhiên bị chặn lại rồi.

"Đừng xem, chân nhân đều đến rồi, trả xem tự chụp đây!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính tự tiếu phi tiếu nhìn mình.

Hắn che mắt, ảo tưởng như vậy liền có thể ở trước mặt hắn biến mất, còn vừa lòng bàn chân trượt muốn từ người bên người lén lút trốn, kết quả chân vừa mới nhấc, quả thực chập choạng phải cùng sâu nhỏ cắn tựa như, chân mềm nhũn liền muốn quỳ trên mặt đất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay mắt lanh lẹ nâng đỡ hông của hắn: "Tại sao trốn ta "

Không phải ngươi đang trốn ta mà là tại sao trốn ta có rõ ràng như vậy ư

Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng, bị hắn nửa ôm nửa ôm vòng vào trong ngực động cũng không phải trốn cũng không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn bình thường lưu loát miệng lưỡi như là dán lên nhựa cao su, còn nói:

"Đồ đần, sẽ không muốn ta câu nói kia nghĩ đến nửa tháng "

"Ta. . . Ta. . ."

"Sớm biết ngươi như thế đầu óc chậm chạp, ta phải nói được lại rõ ràng một điểm", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm vai hắn, nhìn thẳng con mắt của hắn kiên định lại ôn nhu, "Ta thích ngươi, cùng với ta."

Thể dục quán bên trong tiếng nhạc đột nhiên trở nên làm ầm ĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩu hình phân biệt lời của hắn, mơ mơ màng màng nhìn xem hắn, lẽ nào hắn đang cùng ta thuyết minh sao, Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo trên đùi thịt, đau, không là ảo giác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy mắt hắn bên trong vẫn là mờ mịt luống cuống, dứt khoát đến gần chỉ trỏ hắn môi mỏng, tới gần bên tai lớn tiếng nói cho hắn: "Ta thích ngươi, cùng với ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ trả mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi thở môi, chân mềm hơn rồi, tinh chuẩn rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, nam hài cười tiếp được hắn, như là tiếp nhận hắn ngọt ngào đáp lại.

Mỗi thứ tư cao số học bổ túc như thường lệ tiến hành, chỉ là học bổ túc cùng được học bổ túc đồng học tiến độ chậm không chỉ một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lật lên sách, cách vài tờ chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn dán lên trọng điểm nhãn mác, phân loại viết không giống tri thức điểm quy nạp, hắn xem sách bổn thượng một cái đống con số trên trời hố đen tựa như đem mình cuốn vào, quả thực choáng váng đầu, bên cạnh người cũng không nhìn máy tính, cũng không nhìn điện thoại, liền giám sát chính mình ôn tập.

Nhớ tới hôm nay đến trước phòng học Khương Nghĩa Kiện tận tình khuyên bảo dặn dò chính mình "Không cho phép lại nhìn ta, chỉ cho phép đọc sách", chính mình đầu đầy đáp ứng dáng vẻ, thở dài, hắn hối hận rồi, hắn không phải là học số học khối này liệu, trả lưu luyến trước mắt sắc đẹp không cách nào tự kiềm chế.

Lật lên lật lên thoáng nhìn có trương nhãn mác thượng trống không không viết chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu cau mũi một cái kéo xuống đến, vùi đầu viết vài nét bút, quay đầu kề sát ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên lỗ mũi, tiện lợi dán mất đi dính tính, không vài giây liền từ trên lỗ mũi rơi xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt nhìn, đến gần hôn một cái híp mắt lấy lòng mà nhìn mình người yêu, bồi thêm một câu, "Trong giờ học kết thúc, tiếp tục xem sách" .

Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vách, vẻ mặt đau khổ lại bắt đầu tại một đống công thức bên trong giãy giụa, không phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lên tấm kia nhãn mác, thoả đáng mà giáp tại sách giáo khoa tờ thứ nhất.

Gió đêm thổi tới, trang sách được hơi hơi nhấc lên, lúc ẩn lúc hiện có thể nhìn thấy, đó là trương màu hồng lời ghi chép giấy, trên đó viết hai chữ.

Của ta.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cứ nhớ rõ khởi một ngày kia.

Tân sinh đưa tin ngày đó rơi xuống Tiểu Vũ, sân trường Phong Diệp rất hot, trung tâm suối phun vui sướng bắn lên bọt nước, ký túc xá mang theo một chuỗi dài hoan nghênh tân sinh nhập học hoành phi, hắn một tay cầm ô, một tay lôi kéo hành lý, một cái không chú ý treo ở bao thượng con rối được nắm kéo rơi xuống đất.

"Đồng học, đồ vật của ngươi, nhớ rõ thu cẩn thận."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem trong lòng bàn tay có phần bẩn gấu con vật trang sức, dọc theo trong lòng bàn tay đi lên xem, hình ảnh như là pha quay chậm, nước mưa theo ô xuôi theo chậm rãi lướt xuống, ô dưới lộ ra một tấm khuôn mặt dễ nhìn, chính híp mắt hướng hắn cười, nhếch miệng lên dáng dấp cùng trong tay hắn gấu con rất giống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩn người: "Được. . . Cám ơn ngươi. . ."

Nam hài đi đi xa trong tích tắc, thứ một trăm vạn con Hồ Điệp phe phẩy cánh, cùng sau lưng hắn, đồng thời biến mất ở chỗ rẽ.

Hiện tại ngươi cũng là của ta, ta sẽ thu cẩn thận ngươi.

Yên tâm a.


	24. Chapter 24

Ngọt ngào Vũ Trụ

"Là ngươi là được rồi, không cần đến Vũ Trụ trình độ như vậy."

hiện thực hướng về đồng thời cũng ooc

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

1

Từ ký túc xá lao ra không chạy vài bước, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hối hận rồi.

Hắn kỳ thực cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận thức không tính lâu, kết giao thời gian càng là ngắn ngủi, gần đây được một ít việc nhỏ ràng buộc, vốn là chỉ là chút ấu trĩ lại vụn vặt mâu thuẫn, thí dụ như nói, "Ca yếu vãi, chơi game một điểm bận bịu đều không giúp được ma", lại thí dụ như, "Thánh Hựu ca là ác ma, gạt ta không có chút nào chột dạ", còn có, "Ký bán tại sao phải nắm cơm xem trên tay chữ lâu như vậy, ta cũng yếu dắt (cho ngươi đố kị", "Ta không ra khỏi cửa, ta muốn đi ngủ, chính ngươi đi chơi rồi", những điều như thế chuyện cười vậy đáng yêu ma sát nhỏ một mực được bận rộn nhật trình mở rộng lực cản, lúc trước tình nguyện vì lẫn nhau đè ép ra ôn tồn thời gian cũng bị hết thảy rút đi, cơ hồ là không hiểu ra sao liền bắt đầu chiến tranh lạnh, giận dỗi người yêu hết sức tránh đi lẫn nhau trang người xa lạ, thậm chí tại đêm nay khuếch trương Đại thành cãi vã, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem nhà để xe dưới hầm lạnh như băng cửa tự động cùng bên ngoài đầy trời tuyết, nhíu nhíu mày.

Sớm chút quang cảnh tí tách rơi xuống mấy ngày Vũ, mỗ một đêm trôi qua khánh thành tuyết, bay lả tả hạ xuống tối tăm khói lửa nhân gian bên trong, đêm khuya không có một gợn sóng, được mông lung tuyết sắc nhen nhóm, xa xôi màn trời mơ hồ mà sáng sủa.

Ung Thánh Hựu bó lấy trên vai áo khoác, cũng còn tốt hắn đầu não không toả nhiệt đến quên mang lên quần áo "Trốn đi", không phải vậy đại khái ngày mai Seoul tin tức trang bìa chính là "Mỗ đang "hot" thần tượng đoàn thể thành viên đông chết tại ký túc xá phòng dưới đất" loại hình loại hình.

Run lên chạy về trên đường về áo khoác thượng tuyết, sờ sờ cóng đến đỏ lên chóp mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu le lưỡi, cười khổ muốn đã biết không phải cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không qua được, rõ ràng là cùng mình không hợp nhau, nói cách khác, hay là tại tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ.

Hắn dĩ vãng đều là tự xưng là ôn nhu rộng rãi, có thể xưng tụng lý tưởng người yêu, vậy mà chân chính bắt đầu kết giao sau càng tổng được quanh co tâm ý liên luỵ, trở nên hơi mẫn cảm, đồng thời yếu đuối, nói khó nghe điểm, chính là lập dị, chế tạo, nguyên nhân đại để hắn là người yêu vô phương, lại hoặc là nói, trả không tìm được khoa học yêu nhau chi đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình tại sao phải cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa khí, trừ đi đoàn thể hành trình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực chung quy phải chạy một người hành trình, hắn hẳn là đau lòng, tống nghệ tiết mục thảo luận để ngủ năm phút đồng hồ còn thật sự ngủ thiếp đi, cầm âm hưởng lớn tiếng phóng sinh tồn tiết mục ca khúc chủ đề đều nhao nhao bất tỉnh, năm ngoái đuôi cũng bởi vì hấp Huyết Nhật trình sinh một hồi không nhỏ bệnh, hắn cũng biết ngày tết người yêu kỳ thực bản tính hoạt bát yêu náo trả đặc biệt ấu trĩ, có lúc nói chuyện rậm rạp va va, chính mình có chính mình đặc biệt tiểu thế giới, những này hắn đã sớm toàn bộ tiếp thu, nhưng là không bị bận tâm tâm tình thời điểm, nhưng vẫn là muốn lấy được yêu người chú ý cùng nhẫn nại.

Vừa mới bắt đầu tông cửa xông ra thời điểm chỉ là tức đến nổ phổi, oán Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao lại không cho để cho mình, đi tới phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu liền cùng mình hòa giải rồi, hắn muốn có lẽ yêu khiến người ta căng thẳng, mới tổng để cho hắn yên tâm không tốt mình và Khương Nghĩa Kiện vị trí, đổi cái góc độ nghĩ, hắn kỳ thực cũng cần cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện bằng nhau thông cảm.

Vào giờ phút này bóng đêm sáng sủa, xa xa đèn đường cô độc lại mờ nhạt, hắn lúc chạy ra không bung dù, quần áo ướt hơn nửa, vào lúc này ngồi xổm tại tự động cửa vào, mảng lớn mảng lớn hoa tuyết kẹp Phong Đái Vũ mà bay vào đến, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đầu gối thủ co lại càng chặt hơn rồi, a khẩu khí dùng sức xoa xoa tay.

2

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiện thuốc lá lại nổi lên.

Hắn không thế nào hút thuốc, sinh tồn tiết mục sau xuất đạo, trừ bỏ bị hành trình làm cho quá gấp, mới sẽ đánh lên một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu ở phương diện này thái độ làm kiên quyết, nói một không hai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên này một chốc cấm không xong, vụng vụng trộm trộm rút mấy cái điện tử khói, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt.

Không phải là không có phát hiện người yêu gần đây dị thường, đối tới gần của hắn cố ý lảng tránh. Ca ca, ôn nhu về ôn nhu, bằng phẳng về bằng phẳng, hắn người ca ca này nói cho cùng vẫn còn có chút tiểu tỳ khí, chỉ là đần ca ca cố ý giở trò xấu đều giống như gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa, mềm Miên Miên quả đấm phảng phất nện ở trên bông, đáng yêu lại khiến người ta cười, bất quá cũng may Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng thanh "Hống ca ca" coi như một hạng khoái hoạt việc xấu, một mực làm không biết mệt.

Chỉ là mình gần nhất được nghỉ không dừng chân hành trình khiến cho vẻ mỏi mệt chỉ hiện, cần gấp nghỉ ngơi đồng thời không để ý đến dùng tiểu tính tình ca ca, kỳ thực cũng không phải tự lo không xong hoặc là nói mệt mỏi ứng đối, hắn đại khái tại ái tình thượng luôn có thói hư tật xấu, xử lý lạnh một quãng thời gian, đụng vào thượng không bắt bí tốt cường độ, sơ ý một chút liền náo loạn vừa ra lớn.

Buồn bực được thói xấu lại rục rà rục rịch, không nhẫn nại được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về điện tử khói bên trong tưới điểm trái bưởi khói dầu, rút một cái, khinh Phiêu Phiêu mà khạc khói vòng, khói thân một vòng lạnh như băng bạch quang quy luật mà lập loè, mỏng manh sương mù bốn phía lượn lờ, rất nhanh sẽ tản đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng ngứa, luôn cảm thấy rút này thứ đồ hư nhi tối đa chính là rút chút hoa quả hơi nước, cùng chơi tựa như, vẫn là nicotin khiến người ta an ủi, cũng càng nghiện hơn, nhưng trong lòng hắn ngứa hơn, gãi tâm gãi phổi mà nghĩ lúc đó chính mình làm ầm ĩ hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt khạc khói vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận trả lời chính mình: "Mùi vị này, khá tốt nghe thấy." Cái kia phó biểu tình một mực câu nhân được có thể, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ muốn nắm hắn mềm mại hông của thân, ngăn chặn hắn nói một đằng làm một nẻo miệng.

Đi t nicotin, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng càng làm cho hắn khoái hoạt.

Thanh điện tử khói vứt qua một bên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật giật khẩu trang, đè xuống vành nón, cầm chìa khóa xe đóng cửa lại.

Có thể làm sao đây, đi tìm hắn chứ, vị này lại điệu lại ngoan lại xấu đại Phật, hắn nhưng không chịu nổi để cho người khác cung phụng, như thế, hắn bảo đảm hội ghen tỵ phát rồ, phát điên.

Nhà để xe dưới hầm tự động cảm ứng môn đột nhiên được đưa lên, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đông cứng được khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều hơi choáng, phản ứng cũng chậm nửa nhịp, sững sờ nhìn xem từ dưới đất xe Curry mái tóc động động cơ lái ra xe, xe lớn đèn chiếu sáng cho hắn nheo mắt lại, trong lúc hoảng hốt cảm giác mình như là gặp được cắt ra diêm tiểu cô nương, lập tức liền cũng bị mang tới Thiên đường lên rồi.

Cửa tự động từ từ đi lên, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt hầu như như là Thiên Đường Chi Môn, bất quá xe này không có tiếp tục hướng bên ngoài mở, bước xuống xe cũng không phải Hắc Bạch Vô Thường.

Gia hỏa này lúc xuống xe, đèn xe cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền dập tắt, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong bóng tối phân biệt không ra tên trước mắt là người hay quỷ, hắn đứng lên động tác rất trì độn, đầu óc trống rỗng, tê dại chân trực đả run, thẳng đến rơi vào rồi một cái ấm áp, quen thuộc ôm ấp.

Hắn nhớ hắn biết người này là ai.

3

"Đừng tìm ta tức giận rồi."

"Cũng đừng hung ta."

"Chúng ta không nên cãi nhau, có được hay không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy trong lồng ngực người này nhiệt độ có phần quá đáng thấp, đêm rét trong người tuyết nhỏ tựa như, lại cúi đầu đến xem yên tâm làm nũng ca ca, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tại bất tỉnh ái trong bóng đêm mềm mại, toả sáng ánh mắt, hắn tại yếu thế, vì chính mình nhượng bộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đến rõ ràng, liền ngay cả một chút xíu trách cứ ngữ khí đều không bỏ được gây cho hắn, chỉ là không ngớt lời nói tốt, trả lời giọng điệu chỉ biết so với ôn nhu càng ôn nhu.

"Tiểu tổ tông, ta làm sao sẽ cùng ngươi sinh khí, ngươi không tức giận ta liền vui vẻ."

"Cũng không tiếp tục hung ngươi, chỉ biết sủng ngươi, yêu ngươi, nhân nhượng ngươi, che chở ngươi, ta phát thệ."

"Không cãi nhau, ta sẽ ngoan, ngươi cũng ngoan, có được hay không "

Lạnh đến mức phát run người tuyết nhỏ đã nhận được hài lòng đáp lại, dính dính nhơm nhớp khi hắn cổ bên trong dùng sức gật đầu, lầm bầm lầu bầu "Hội ngoan, ta sẽ ngoan", tay dài Trường Cước ỷ lại tựa như quấn lấy đến, dính người, rầm rì mà làm nũng, không một chút nào quản Khương Nghĩa Kiện yếu ớt phòng tuyến cùng thật là ít ỏi tự chủ, ngọt ngào dưới đất thấp ngữ:

"Ta kỳ thực nhưng nhớ ngươi, ngươi làm sao cũng không tới hò hét ta a."

"Thật thích ngươi, ngươi cũng cùng theo ta đi mà."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn trả sâu sắc tỉnh lại chính mình tới, yếu thông cảm, cũng đứng ở Niel lập trường ngẫm lại, làm cái lý tưởng người yêu, vào lúc này nói xin lỗi đối tượng đến rồi, ngược lại phồng mũi trợn mắt giẫm lên người ta trên đỉnh đầu đi rồi. Hắn thầm nghĩ đã biết phải gọi được sủng ái mà kiêu ngạo, mọi người tìm tới, vẫn không thể sủng ái yêu.

"Ngươi quá chậm, làm sao mới tới tìm ta."

Người nọ là đang làm nũng, lại như là yếu ớt mà oán hận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười vỗ vỗ ca ca thật mỏng sống lưng, theo hắn như là thành khoái trá quen thuộc.

"Xin lỗi, là ta quá chậm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút ẩm ướt ý sợi tóc, có phần cười, tiểu ngốc nghếch nháo nói không cần đáng yêu, phải trở nên đẹp trai điểm, khí phách dương dương tự đắc cắt cái này vỏ dưa hấu đầu, kết quả được thành viên nở nụ cười tốt một quãng thời gian. Tuy nói tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt, ca ca đương nhiên thế nào đều suất khí, thế nào cũng có thể yêu, thế nhưng ca ca được chọc cho thở dài phản ứng thực sự quá ở phạm quy, khiến hắn cũng không nhịn được Tiếu Tiếu ca ca ngắn ngủn tóc mái.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới cắt bỏ tóc nhọn có phần đâm, như là bản thân hắn góc cạnh, mềm mại lại rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết, đây là thuộc về riêng Ung Thánh Hựu, lãng mạn, sáng lên lấp lánh đồ vật.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiệt độ đều là hơi cao, ấm áp dễ chịu, liền điểm ấy đều cùng mình bổ sung cực kì, ái tình nhưng thật là khiến người ta trong lòng ủi thiếp. Ung Thánh Hựu bảo bối mà ôm người ôm chặt hơn nữa điểm, dùng hồng hồng chóp mũi nhẹ nhàng cọ nam nhân ấm áp cổ.

"Daniel, chúng ta về nhà."

"Ca, vậy ngươi trước tiên buông ra ta."

"Không nên ..."

"Làm sao vậy ma "

"Run chân ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình nhẫn nại công lực quả thực thắng quá thần tiên sống, hết sức trêu chọc người kẻ cầm đầu còn không tự biết mà le đầu lưỡi lặng lẽ liếm môi, thật không biết hắn suy nghĩ nhiều thanh đần ca ca giải quyết tại chỗ rồi, hắn cắn răng, ngồi chỗ cuối thanh run chân mèo con một cái ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ài ài ôi chao ngươi đừng như thế ôm ta nha, ta cũng không phải tàn tật, thật mất mặt ..."

"Mặc kệ, Khả Khả yêu yêu, trước tiên hôn một cái lại nói, ta yêu ngươi chết mất, Ung ca."

4

Mấy ngày sau tuyết thế dần dừng, trời vẫn là rất lạnh, tái nhợt mặt trời lâu không gặp mà lộ mặt, trời quang sáng sủa ôn hòa, tầng mây mỏng manh, ánh mặt trời dội hóa ranh giới có tuyết, lan tràn xuất một cái dài lâu quỹ tích.

Seoul khoảng thời gian này cảm cúm lan tràn tình huống khá là nghiêm trọng, bên người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có biết trong bằng hữu thương, phòng dưới đất sự kiện đi qua đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như mỗi ngày đều như lâm đại địch, thời khắc giám đốc Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài nhất định phải mặc vài món, ấm Bảo Bảo nhất định phải dán vài tờ, từng chén nước nóng rót vào đi, trả không thể quên ăn dự phòng cảm cúm thuốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết từ đâu cướp đoạt đi ra ngoài khăn quàng cổ, đủ mọi màu sắc, bất đắc dĩ nhíu nhíu mày, lại nhìn một chút trong gương che phủ như một bánh chưng chính mình, đại suất ca đi đâu, ngất, thẳng thắn không quan tâm mà xẹp xẹp miệng giả khóc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, nắm bắt vũ nhung phục cổ cổ nang nang tay áo dính sát, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn đột nhiên thế tiến công khiến cho hơi kinh ngạc, lại không khống chế được địa tâm động cùng chờ mong, ngừng thở chờ người này đích thân lên đến, cái trán dán vào cái trán, êm ái vuốt nhẹ khiến lòng người an, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại tác hôn ngọt ngào dáng dấp, nghịch ngợm nhéo nhéo hắn gần nhất trở nên hơi tròn gò má thịt, hắng giọng một cái mở miệng:

"Khụ khụ, cũng còn tốt, không có toả nhiệt, thế nhưng —— khăn quàng cổ vẫn là nhất định phải vây lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt một cái hừ một tiếng, bị hắn xếp đặt một đạo, sờ sờ được bóp có phần đỏ mặt, nhăn nhíu mũi oán giận này khăn quàng cổ không dễ nhìn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn chỉnh một cái cổ áo, thanh vũ nhung phục khóa kéo toàn bộ kéo lên, xoay người lại đi tìm một ... khác đầu khăn quàng cổ, lúc này cũng mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu phản không phản đối, vây quanh cái cổ nhẹ nhàng kéo một cái liền đem người vòng vào trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu còn nghĩ đến tình cảnh vừa nãy, cằm đã bị nắm bắt nâng lên hôn lên, hắn thật giống thật sự mặc hơn nhiều, không phải vậy làm sao sẽ vừa bị hôn môi liền mặt nhảy được hồng thấu đây này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu thập một chút tại ca ca trước mặt hoàn toàn vô hiệu thống ngự, thanh khăn quàng cổ một vòng một vòng hướng về cúi đầu trang đà điểu ca ca trên cổ vây, đánh tới kết, như là nhìn xem một phần chuyên thuộc về mình lễ vật, tiến đến tiểu gia hỏa bên tai hết sức mà phát ra khí âm thanh:

"Tới hôn hít "

Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai run lên, thính tai cũng đỏ lên một mảnh, hắn muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái chính là của hắn mẫn cảm khai quan, đều là nắm chặt để cho mình vô hạn động tâm yếu lĩnh, toàn thân hắn đều tê tê dại dại, liền đáp lại đều nhỏ giọng nhỏ đến mức không thể nghe thấy:

"Thân đều hôn, còn hỏi."

"Ca đáng yêu như thế, là ở phạm quy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu sợi tóc, cố ý bắt chước người sau tại quảng cáo trong lời kịch, Ung Thánh Hựu đụng đi lên hôn một cái người yêu mạo chút thanh mảnh vụn cằm, ngăn lại hắn không hết không dứt trêu đùa:

"Ài, ta thích ôn nhu, không Hứa tổng trêu chọc ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người ôm vào trong ngực, dùng cơ hồ là quý trọng đến không thể càng quý trọng cường độ, hôn một cái ca ca đường viền Mỹ Lệ mà lại rõ ràng gò má:

"Được, Niel đối ca ca nói gì nghe nấy, nghe lời răm rắp, bắt đầu từ bây giờ trở nên càng —— thêm —— ôn nhu."

5

Lúc trước tại Đông Nam Á quốc gia mở lễ ra mắt thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền rùm beng muốn cùng ngủ ba ngày cuối cùng cũng coi như ra cửa Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đi đi dạo siêu thị, kết quả được người đại diện ca một câu "Một người một ngày chỉ cho ra ngoài một lần" lý do cho mạnh mẽ bác bỏ, nghiêm lệnh cấm chỉ hắn yêu tự do tính toán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy hắn đáng yêu, lại vẫn không thể nào đem hắn đồng thời mang ra môn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy oan ức, uống một hớp Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua về Vodka, nửa tỉnh nửa say nói:

"Nói chung lần sau ngươi muốn theo ta cùng đi đi dạo siêu thị."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết hắn điểm ấy kỳ kỳ quái quái tiểu quật cường đến cùng nguyên nhân ở đâu, vẫn là gật đầu theo tiếng, thanh cao chén rượu đưa tới, cùng hắn chạm cốc.

Đêm đông chỗ tốt là, người đi đường ít, chỗ nào đều là.

Hai người võ trang đầy đủ, thừa dịp đóng cửa đêm trước lén chạy đi đi dạo siêu thị, trong siêu thị không có người nào, chỉ còn dư lại mấy cái thêm xong ca đêm thị dân, cùng thu thập hàng hóa công nhân viên, không có ai chú ý tới chuyện này đối với ngọt ngào tình nhân.

Thanh tĩnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe đẩy giẫm lấy cột đảm nhiệm ván trượt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở phía sau một bên căng thẳng Hề Hề mà che chở hắn, xoa xoa cái trán tỉ mỉ mồ hôi, yên lặng lẩm bẩm đến tột cùng ai mới là ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu chơi tâm không nặng, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cần cù chăm chỉ che chở hình dạng của mình liền tự giác dừng bước, ôm lấy tay của hắn hướng về khay chứa đồ một bên đi dạo một bên cầm thứ gì.

"Cái này Chocolate bánh, hoàn toàn, rea, quá độ ăn ngon." Ném vào xe đẩy.

"Cái này trộn lẫn cơm tương, siêu ăn ngon." Vứt.

"Trong túc xá mì sợi nhanh đã ăn xong đây, mua mấy túi xách đâu, ba bao đủ rồi" nói xong hướng về xe đẩy bên trong năm bao.

"Cho, Coca, sau đó trên đường uống, cái này rượu trắng, Niel giúp ta nắm một cái."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui cười hớn hở mà nhìn ca ca liên tục hướng về tay đẩy xe bên trong vứt đồ vật, lại nghe ca ca nghi ngờ nói: "Phải hay không mua nhiều lắm", mới cười khúc khích trả lời: "Không nhiều, ta cho ngươi xách."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe ngọt lời nói, quay đầu lại nhìn một chút đần độn cười rung đùi đắc ý bạn trai, cũng không khống chế được khóe miệng nụ cười:

"Ta trước đó nghĩ tới, có người trong lòng lời nói, muốn nhất cùng hắn đồng thời đi dạo siêu thị rồi, đồng thời hướng về tay đẩy xe bên trong vứt ưa thích đồ vật, đồng thời tính tiền, cùng nhau nữa lái xe về nhà, ngẫm lại liền rất ngọt ngào, phải hay không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng thật ấm, ôn nhu gió thổi qua sâu sắc nơi, dễ như ăn cháo liền đem người ôm lấy, đến gần hôn nhẹ hắn trơn bóng cái trán:

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi là của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu về ôm lấy hắn, tại trong lồng ngực của hắn gật đầu:

"Ừm, ta là của ngươi."

Bọn hắn cũng chỉ là bàng Đại Vũ Trụ bên trong nho nhỏ một điểm sáng, lóng lánh va chạm thời gian thuộc về Vũ Trụ sau chỉ có thể coi là làm xa vời, yếu ớt dường như kiến càng bụi bặm, nhưng vận mệnh dòng lũ mênh mông, cũng tốt so với gánh chịu hoa rơi nước chảy, lẫn nhau trùng điệp này ngắn ngủi đoạn đường, đã là ôn nhu nhất cộng hưởng.

Thoáng qua giao nhau qua Tinh Vân ôn nhu cũng nhiệt liệt, đầy đủ va chạm nổ tung xuất nhất ngọt ngào Vũ Trụ.

Nhưng yếu là của ngươi lời nói, ngọt ngào căn bản không yêu cầu Vũ Trụ nhiều như vậy.

Bởi vì ngươi chính là ta ngọt ngào gánh nặng, toàn bộ Vũ Trụ.

end.

Quãng thời gian trước đi Macao xem f, sau khi kết thúc ngồi thuyền đến Hồng Kông, lữ hành đường về đêm trước từ Vịnh Đồng La về Du Mã Địa khách sạn, thông đạo dưới lòng đất có cái nam sinh cầm một cái ghi-ta điện ngâm nga "Ta có thể cùng sau lưng ngươi, như cái bóng đuổi theo quang mộng du", không biết là cảng tử vẫn là đại lục nam sinh, phát âm có nhè nhẹ sai lệch, nhưng hát vô cùng tốt nghe.

Đàn ghi-ta trong hộp có hắn đĩa nhạc, không cần nhiều thiếu kim ngạch liền có thể mua một tấm, bên cạnh hắn tụ không nhiều mấy người, có tình lữ, trả có mấy cái muộn về học sinh cấp ba, cười nghe hắn một bài một bài hát, ta mua một tấm đĩa nhạc, bởi vì phải ngồi cuối cùng mấy tiểu đội tàu điện ngầm, không thể tiếp tục nghe hắn hát xong, có chút tiếc nuối.

Đi trở về trên đường, đột nhiên nhớ tới chỉ là trước đây không lâu còn tại bóng đảo trượt lên ván trượt nam hài, cùng với cái kia đánh vài phần công tình cờ trả kiêm chức Moly thiếu niên, cùng cái kia bắn ra đàn ghi-ta nam sinh trùng hợp rồi.

Trả có chuyện, đêm nào ngồi ở duy cảng trên khóm hoa nghỉ ngơi, hai cái Hồng Kông nữ sinh lại đây tiếp lời, nói là muốn cho chúng ta hỗ trợ thử xem các nàng tự chế tai nghe cùng quan phương có những gì không giống, gật đầu nói có thời gian tuy rằng khả năng nghe không ra khác biệt quá lớn, bỏ ra chút thời gian phản hồi, cuối cùng nữ hài đem trong tay tai nghe tặng cùng chúng ta, tiếp tục lên đường thời điểm cảm thấy có phần vui vẻ, như là nhận được thành phố này vật kỷ niệm.

Lữ hành cũng tốt, sinh hoạt cũng tốt, tổng có rất nhiều cái khiến người ta cảm thấy sung sướng, may mắn hoặc là ngọt ngào trong nháy mắt, ở nơi này có thể cùng các ngươi nói chuyện phiếm, cũng là một cái ngọt ngào trong nháy mắt.

Qua mấy ngày Hàng Châu sẽ có tuyết lớn, không biết các ngươi chỗ ấy có lạnh hay không, chú ý thêm y, tất cả thuận lợi.


	25. Chapter 25

Luyến ái tiến hành lúc

heo, mọi người khỏe, hoan nghênh đi tới hừng hực kênh, hôm nay tới giao điểm ngạnh tác nghiệp nha.

/ ngốc nghếch bánh ngọt, cho lạnh giá cuộc thi Chu đưa chút ấm áp. /

Ăn truyền bá hoạt náo viên Khương Nghĩa Kiện x sủng vật hoạt náo viên Ung Thánh Hựu

Kim Tại Hoán là cái trạch nam, có thể bữa bữa giao hàng liền tuyệt không ra khỏi cửa kiếm ăn cái loại này, trạch nam Tiểu Kim nghiệp dư tiêu khiển ngoại trừ gae ở ngoài, yêu nhất chính là thượng x đứng nhìn xem ưa thích up chủ đổi mới video.

Ăn giao hàng thời điểm đương nhiên là xem ăn truyền bá video vui sướng nhất rồi, "Leng keng", xác định địa điểm đẩy đưa tới làm đúng lúc, mở ra quan tâm bác chủ động thái, điều thứ nhất đổi mới liền đến tự DefDa nie.

"Ngài chú ý DefDa nie đổi mới động thái" .

"Mười bảy phút đẩy về trước đưa" .

Kim Tại Hoán click click con chuột, Okay, okay, ăn với cơm video liền quyết định là ngươi rồi.

Như trước quen thuộc bối cảnh, màn ảnh dưới đại suất ca tên là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói chuyện có chút Busan khẩu âm, nói chuyện khôi hài, rất có ngạnh, hù người sở trường, làm nũng cũng không địch, thanh tuyến trầm thấp lại từ tính, đặc biệt có nam tử khí khái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái ăn truyền bá up chủ, Kim Tại Hoán vừa mới bắt đầu chơi x đứng thời điểm liền chú ý vị này mỹ thực bản khối người ái mộ số xếp hạng thứ nhất up chủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình thường ngoại trừ thu lại một ít toàn quốc các nơi mỹ thực ăn thử vog ở ngoài, còn có thể lục một ít tự chế mỹ thực ăn truyền bá hoặc là tinh khiết tán gẫu video.

"heo, mọi người khỏe, hoan nghênh đến tới hôm nay DefDa nie, ta là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hôm nay video tương đối đặc biệt nha, là một cái hợp tác video, rất lâu không làm hợp tác video á, tính toán một chút đại khái có tám tháng rồi, hôm nay mời đến như trước là bằng hữu của ta ong niong ni, mọi người cần phải cũng đều đặt mua hắn kênh, ha ha ha ha ha."

Dân mạng Tiểu Kim không thường phát mưa đạn, nhưng làm thích xem trong màn đạn các loại mẫu thân mây\ nuôi ngỗng nhắn lại, mỗi lần mưa đạn đều giống như cho Khương tiểu ngỗng chúc mừng tiệc đầy tháng tựa như, quái khả ái.

, tiểu ngỗng đổi mới, bản mụ mụ đến đây bú sữa .

Niel, mụ mụ đến rồi! 

rốt cuộc đổi mới, đóng lại top 100 cửa lớn, ta ngỗng, mụ mụ yêu ngươi. 

Tiểu Đào hồng nhạt mưa đạn đến cho Nini đứng phố! 

"Lão quy củ, nửa phần sau vẫn như cũ onyong cái này kênh nha, link kết nối đến ở phía dưới tin tức lan địa chỉ trang web này."

Nói đến dân mạng Tiểu Kim còn là một cp phấn, tuy rằng mỗi lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại màn ảnh dưới nhìn lên chỉ giống là quan hệ rất tốt chí thân bằng hữu, nhưng nếu không cái gì gọi là thời kỳ trưởng thành phản nghịch tiểu hài đây, dính dính nhơm nhớp làm cơ bán hủ doanh nghiệp hắn mới khinh thường xem đây, ngược lại là đơn thuần tình hữu nghị loại này, hắn trái lại thích nhất thanh hai người cùng tiến tới, đổi càng mê huyễn dập đầu pháp, đại khái là theo như đầu, now kiss, hận không thể dùng 502 đem người cho dính đến cùng đi.

Hiểu rõ như trung thực khán giả Kim Tại Hoán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười điểm hướng đến rất thấp, nhưng là hôm nay đại suất ca tựa hồ có chút đặc biệt thấp, từ màn hình bên ngoài kéo ra một người bắt đầu, nhìn chằm chằm một vị khác đại suất ca trong đôi mắt ý cười sẽ không ngừng lại qua, đẹp đẽ trong đôi mắt như là chảy ra nồng độ cao nước đường tựa như, tung tóe trên đất một bãi nước chè, thám tử lừng danh Kim Tại Hoán giật giật khóe miệng, khoát khoát tay chỉ, hôm nay cái này bầu không khí, cùng dĩ vãng tuyệt đối không giống nhau, tuyệt có đúng hay không, không đúng, làm không đúng.

Trong màn đạn cp phấn số lượng khả quan, ngoại trừ số ít tiểu học gà cùng hai nhà bạn gái phấn mụ mụ phấn tình cờ xé bức được báo cáo ở ngoài, trong màn đạn một phái hài hòa, vui mừng vui mừng dường như lễ mừng năm mới.

của ta lão Thiên Nga, rốt cuộc đợi được Ung Tiểu Ung cùng Niel lần nữa mỏ đồng, ta có thể Ung có loại hạnh phúc này ư 

sử dụng mẹ từ onyong sang đây xem thượng bộ rồi, ong nie is science. 

khoa học nữ hài đến đây đánh ca, năm mới sung sướng, đại cát đại lợi, khoa học ăn kẹo. 

mọi người khỏe, hoan nghênh đi tới hiện trường. 

"heo, mọi người khỏe, hoan nghênh về tới hôm nay onyong, nơi này là ong niong ni kênh, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu, hôm nay cũng thanh bạch tuộc đốt cùng tảo tía cuốn đã mang đến, đến, wui tiểu đốt and tiểu cuốn, cho mọi người chào hỏi."

Mới vừa quan tâm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán liền thường thường có thể ở hắn trong kênh nói chuyện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu không làm ăn truyền bá, ngược lại là tại sủng vật bản khối đặc biệt nổi danh, ăn sung mặc sướng, một cái nguyên nhân là bởi vì hắn nuôi Samoyed "Bạch tuộc đốt" cùng tiểu Hắc mèo "Tảo tía cuốn", còn có một cái nguyên nhân, đại khái cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống nhau như đúc —— lớn lên đẹp trai, người nào không biết đại suất ca làm cái gì cũng có người ái mộ chiếu đơn toàn bộ thu đây này.

Kim Tại Hoán tâm trong lặng lẽ nghĩ ngợi, ca cũng không sai, ca trả hát dễ nghe như vậy, hôm nào đi làm cái âm nhạc bác chủ, khẳng định cũng có thể bạo hồng võng lộ, xưng bá x quản.

"Hôm nay hai người chúng ta muốn ăn thử chính là, keng coong, nam phổ động chợ đêm nổi danh nhất oo cá bánh ngọt, mới vừa từ dì nơi đó xếp hàng rất lâu đội mới mua lại, đúng rồi, đây là Hải Vân đài khoai tây súp, chúng ta trả mua góc đường nhà kia mặt mảnh cùng nổ tảo tía cuốn, không phải cái này mèo á, là thật sự tảo tía cuốn kkk, cũng còn nóng hổi, mùa đông ăn loại này nóng hầm hập nước nước canh canh thỏa mãn nhất rồi, ta không thể ăn hải sản đây, cho nên cũng chỉ mua một hộp lát cá sống, thật giống mua hơi nhiều, khà khà khà, bất kể rồi, như vậy, chúng ta bây giờ liền đến nếm thử có ăn ngon hay không."

Tuy nói Ung Thánh Hựu không trà trộn mỹ thực bản khối, nhìn hắn cho mình hai con tiểu sủng vật lấy danh tự liền có thể nhìn ra, bọn tiểu tử chủ nhân là cái chính tông kẻ tham ăn.

Vào lúc này, nóng hầm hập một bàn quà vặt thả ở trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu hứng thú ngay lập tức sẽ lên đây, thẳng híp mắt cười, sóc nhỏ tựa như hướng về trong miệng nhét đồ vật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa gắp một khối cá bánh ngọt, còn không bỏ vào trong miệng, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chậc lưỡi ăn đồ ăn dáng dấp khả ái, ngừng đôi đũa, biểu lộ có chút ngốc, còn có chút yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố lấy ăn, một hồi lâu mới phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đôi đũa đều không động tới, liếc mắt đi qua, mới phát hiện người này chính nhìn mình chằm chằm đờ ra, từ góc độ của hắn xem, gia hỏa này trong đôi mắt yêu thương cản cũng không cản được, hắn cau mũi một cái, dùng chân cọ xát Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân, "Thu liễm một chút rồi", Ung Thánh Hựu oán thầm, người sau lúc này mới cười khúc khích, sờ sờ sau gáy, thanh đã mát mất cá bánh ngọt nhét vào miệng Barry.

"Khá là đáng tiếc, mặt mảnh hơi có chút đống rồi, thế nhưng nước ấm thu sau khi đi vào, mùi vị càng thêm dày đặc rồi, cũng ăn thật ngon nha, mọi người có cơ hội đến Busan lời nói, nhất định phải nếm thử."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết tại cười ngây ngô cái gì, cười híp mắt được sững sờ một hồi, lại ăn mấy khối cá bánh ngọt, mới phản ứng được, nối liền Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói:

"Cá bánh ngọt QQ đạn đạn, mềm mại, cùng khi còn bé ăn mùi vị hoàn toàn không thay đổi, quả thật là ta từ nhỏ đã ưa thích mùi vị, tảo tía cuốn cũng ăn thật ngon, ta nghĩ toàn quốc các nơi tảo tía cuốn hẳn là đều ăn thật ngon, ngẫm lại thanh các loại ăn ngon liệu bao tiến trong cơm, một miệng lớn ăn đi, tâm tình liền siêu cấp siêu cấp được, mọi người cảm thấy thế nào "

xem suất ca ăn mỹ thực, chúng ta cũng tâm tình rất tốt đây! 

tại sao giảm béo ta muốn mở ra cái video này, trả nhìn say sưa ngon lành. 

thật hy vọng mình bây giờ liền ở Busan, nhìn lên ăn thật ngon, đều tốt muốn nếm thử xem nha. 

đến Busan có thể ngẫu nhiên gặp Daniel cùng ong ư (cười 

Mới vừa gắp một khối nổ tảo tía cuốn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thấy "Tảo tía cuốn" lay bàn bên cạnh một bên mắt nhỏ thần, con mèo nhỏ dùng sức duỗi móng vuốt muốn nếm thử mùi vị, thấy chủ nhân không có động tĩnh, cũng không có biểu thị, đáng thương Hề Hề mà "Meow" một tiếng, chạy lấy đà liền muốn nhảy lên bàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ có đọc mèo thuật bộ dáng, đúng lúc nâng "Tảo tía cuốn" móng vuốt, đem nó phóng tới phòng khách, khiến nó cùng Rooney Peter cùng nhau chơi đùa rồi.

Bên này thật vất vả yên tĩnh rồi, một bên khác "Bạch tuộc đốt" lại login rồi.

Cẩu Cẩu tựa hồ đói bụng, vẫn là thèm, "Ô ô" tại bên cạnh kêu loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu cho nó đút điểm Cẩu Cẩu tiểu đồ ăn vặt, kết quả tiểu gia hỏa càng thêm không hết không dứt mà làm nũng, khi hắn chân một bên cọ tới cọ lui, Ung Thánh Hựu lần này không để ý tới nó, thầm nghĩ, này "Bạch tuộc đốt" cùng Daniel thật là sống thoát rất giống, dính người vô cùng, lại một mực đáng yêu được muốn chết, thật vừa đúng lúc hắn trả chính là ăn một bộ này, còn bị ăn đến sít sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ cười cười. Ánh mắt làm ôn nhu, nhìn về phía màn ảnh:

"Kỳ thực nhà ta ở tại Incheon đây, bởi vì tổng đến Busan tìm Daniel chơi, ăn đồ ăn khẩu vị cũng càng ngày càng giống rồi, cái này khoai tây súp, cùng Incheon mùi vị vẫn là rất không giống với, nếm lên mùi vị rất êm dịu, uống vào trong dạ dày cũng ấm áp dễ chịu làm thoải mái, ai nha, ta đều yếu thiếu từ rồi, nói chung, mọi người đến rồi Busan nhất định phải ăn nhìn xem nha, đến bình luận bên trong đánh thẻ lời nói, ta sẽ nhìn kỹ."

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì biết Ung Thánh Hựu đôi đũa mang theo khối này là cuối cùng một khối cá bánh ngọt rồi, "Bạch tuộc đốt" trừng thẳng tròn vo con ngươi, hào hứng hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu trên người bổ một cái, người sau một cái trọng tâm bất ổn, trực tiếp bị đẩy đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, người khởi xướng thực hiện được rồi, lúc này mới nhảy đến trên mặt đất, thỏa mãn mà ăn hết cuối cùng cá bánh ngọt, vui vẻ "Gào gừ quang quác" một trận, chạy đến phòng khách đi chơi.

Dân mạng Tiểu Kim cơm cũng không để ý thượng ăn, chỉ thấy mưa đạn được "Bạch tuộc đốt" như thế bổ một cái, lập tức liền vỡ tổ rồi.

đây là cái gì "Thẳng tắp tiến đụng vào ngươi trong lồng ngực" ái tình tiết mục, ta không được. 

không nói gì, Daniel hoàn toàn là cười tiếp được người, ai cũng không né, quá tự nhiên, đây là cái gì, đây là cẩu lương, nhưng tại sao ta ăn được rất vui vẻ. 

cho ta lập tức kết hôn! Kết hôn! Đây là hợp tác video ư bằng hữu là cái gì quỷ! Nhanh chóng cho ta kết hôn! Thiệp mời ta đến phát OK 

Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là dự liệu được mưa đạn hội nổ tung, rốt cuộc nhịn không nổi, nắm bắt cái cổ làm bộ hắng giọng một cái:

"Khụ khụ, cho mọi người chia sẻ một cái tin, ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca ..."

Hắn còn muốn cố làm ra vẻ bí ẩn thừa nước đục thả câu, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trong lồng ngực của hắn, cũng không gấp lên, ăn uống no đủ sau nói chuyện tốc độ nói từ từ, cười đối với màn ảnh bổ sung một câu:

"Chúng ta ở cùng một chỗ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói đã bị đoạt, hắn cũng không giận, đối với màn ảnh nói chuyện đồng thời, thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt nhìn trong lồng ngực người yêu:

"Kỳ thực lần trước video sau đó chúng ta liền lẫn nhau biểu lộ tâm ý, không có thể đúng lúc chia sẻ cho mọi người, thứ nhất là bởi vì vừa mới bắt đầu luyến ái, mọi người đều không thể xác định đối phương có phải không thật sự thích hợp, tuy rằng ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca đã nhận thức rất lâu, tại ái tình thượng cũng đồng dạng yêu cầu rèn luyện, thứ hai thì là vì không biết các ngươi một chốc có thể hay không tiếp thu."

"Thế nhưng khoảng thời gian này xuống, chúng ta đầy đủ xác định lẫn nhau đối ý nghĩa của chính mình, chúng ta làm yêu nhau, đồng thời làm phù hợp, đại khái rất dài rất dài thời gian rất lâu đều không thể tách rời, cho nên ở nơi này, ta nghĩ thanh tin tức này, chia sẻ cho một mực chống đỡ các bằng hữu của chúng ta, cũng hy vọng có thể đạt được lời chúc phúc của các ngươi."

chúc phúc chúc phúc, kết hôn đều chúc phúc, tiền biếu ta đều chuẩn bị xong. 

hài tử gả ra ngoài rồi, đột nhiên không nỡ bỏ là chuyện gì xảy ra. 

Niel, ta ủng hộ ngươi quyết định. 

ta sinh thời có thể đợi được ngày hôm nay ta chết cũng không tiếc. 

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, thoải mái có phần buồn ngủ, ngữ khí ôn nhu đến như là mộng nghệ:

"Các vị, Busan thực sự là chỗ tốt đây, lái xe đi bờ biển đường cái lời nói, phong cảnh thật vô cùng tốt, Hạ Thiên hải phong, quá thoải mái á! Có cái Busan bạn trai cũng cực kỳ tốt."

"Còn có, đi trên đường, có thể nhìn thấy trên đường tường vẽ các nơi phi thường đặc biệt đây, mọi người yếu là ưa thích chụp ảnh lời nói, nhất định sẽ là cái chỗ tốt."

"Hải sản cũng rất khen, đáng tiếc Daniel hải sản dị ứng ăn không hết, mọi người muốn nhìn, ta có thể tình bạn biểu diễn, giúp hắn chụp một cái hải sản loại mỹ thực đề cử, muốn nhìn tại trong màn đạn đánh1, ha ha ha, ta có thể nhìn thấy nha."

111111 ... 

Tiểu Dữu làm cái gì video chúng ta đều thích xem. 

111111! Có thể làm cái Niel xem sử dụng ăn video lời nói, khoa chính quy học nữ hài nguyện ý ăn chay một tuần, hai tuần lễ cũng được. 

đến, ta đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng nghênh tiếp mới một làn sóng cẩu lương rồi. 

"Như vậy hôm nay video liền tới đây á, mọi người còn có cái gì đề cử đồ ăn, có thể tại trong màn đạn nhắn lại nha, mong ước các ngươi có tốt đẹp một ngày, chúng ta kỳ sau gặp lại nha."

chúng ta tình nhân nhỏ lần sau gặp. 

sao sao sao sao ~

ăn xong cẩu lương sung sướng mà đi ngủ, gặp lại nha. 

Luyến ái thực sự là được, Kim Tại Hoán lặng yên suy nghĩ, gửi đi cuộc đời hắn bên trong điều thứ nhất mưa đạn, tắt đi video, trong lòng không hiểu có chút hài lòng.

ca mệnh làm các ngươi, yếu hạnh phúc. 

"Ca, ngươi vừa vặn cọ ta chân ài, phải hay không ám chỉ ta đêm nay nỗ lực một điểm."

"Ngươi thực sự là, đầy đầu đều là cái gì màu vàng phế liệu."

"Cái gì đó, ta rõ ràng đầy đầu đều là ngươi nha."

"Được được được, chỉ ngươi hội run cơ linh."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh camera để qua một bên, phía sau gia hỏa không xương tựa như lại quấn lấy đến, hô hấp ấm áp chiếu vào cổ bên trong, làm nũng âm thanh lập tức trở nên trầm thấp lại mê người:

"Ung Ung, Ung Ung, làm sao bây giờ, ta thật giống quá yêu ngươi rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người về ôm lấy nam nhân rộng rãi vai, âm thanh khinh Phiêu Phiêu, như là ba tháng gió êm dịu, năm tháng nước mưa, phun ra lời nói lại làm cho dồi dào yêu thương nổ vang lại sôi trào:

"Trồng ở ta nơi này nhi lời nói, là không có cửa ra nha, Niel còn muốn yêu càng quá phận một điểm."

"Bởi vì ta chính là như vậy yêu ngươi."

Yêu ngươi mỗi sáng sớm lôi kéo ta gọi ta tiểu trư không nên tổng nằm ỳ, yêu ngươi buổi sáng trứng tráng đều là nửa mặt hồ, yêu ngươi quay đầu lại xem ta có thể hay không lạc đường làm mất, yêu ngươi đều là trước tiên nghĩ đến ta, yêu ngươi giúp ta vây khăn quàng cổ trong lòng bàn tay hơi cao nhiệt độ, yêu ngươi hôn ta thời điểm tới gần quấn tới tóc nhọn, yêu ngươi quấn lấy ta không cho ta hảo hảo ngủ, yêu trong con mắt ngươi đều là ta, yêu ngươi sủng ái ta để cho ta coi trời bằng vung, yêu ngươi yêu ta vĩnh viễn là tiến hành lúc.

Ta chính là như vậy yêu ngươi.

—————————

Nửa đêm viết ăn truyền bá rất tốt đói bụng, uống một chén lớn sữa bò mới nhịn xuống không ăn đồ ăn vặt, đáng tiếc viết có phần vội vàng, bởi vì ngày mai (là hôm nay liền muốn đi Macao rồi, muốn trước lúc này đuổi ra, viết không được chớ có trách ta, chúc mọi người cuộc thi toàn bộ A, vui vẻ qua năm.

Yêu mọi người, ba tức.


	26. Chapter 26

Cá

Đừng làm cho ta bay, đem ta ôn nhu nuôi dưỡng.

Vạn chữ báo động trước làng giải trí AU đại khái là hậu tri hậu giác x mong muốn đơn phương

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

0

Phòng khách trong hồ cá, một đuôi kim ngư chìm ở đáy nước, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, cầm căn ống hút cẩn thận mà chọc chọc, tiểu ngư cố hết sức hiên liễu hiên vây cá, nó tai tình cờ theo dòng nước di động, hắn hướng về trong nước đổ điểm thức ăn gia súc, còn lại Tiểu Kim cá vung hoan mà phù đến trên mặt nước nháo đụng phải cướp đồ ăn, chỉ có cái kia một đuôi cô độc tiểu ngư, vẫn là nằm ở vại cá bên trong góc.

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi chiều lại đến xem xem trong hồ cá tiểu gia hỏa, vào lúc này đã là không nhúc nhích, hắn thở dài, cầm giữ tươi xách tưới một túi nước, thanh tiểu ngư bỏ vào trong túi, xuống lầu ngã vào nhà trọ phụ cận ao nước nhỏ.

"Gặp lại sau."

Hắn ở trong lòng yên lặng nói.

1

Không phải lần đầu tiên phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện mệt mỏi, đại khái là thời gian dài, chiến tuyến không ngừng kéo dài đánh lâu dài tiêu hao quá nhiều, mệt mỏi ứng với đối với mình chấp nhất, lúc trước chỉ là giả câm vờ điếc, sau đó biến thành tránh mà không thấy.

Tán gẫu nhuyễn thể đối thoại khung bên trong, một điều cuối cùng tin tức vẫn là chính mình lễ Giáng sinh mời:

"Tại Hoán liên hệ ngươi rồi ư tiểu tử này hai ngày trước trở về nước, Noel giả, nói là ba người chúng ta tụ họp một chút, có rảnh không "

Lúc đó phát ra này tin tức thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể nhìn thấy nick name lan bên trong nhúc nhích "Đối phương đang tại đưa vào bên trong ...", đáng tiếc nhảy lên mấy lần sau lại chậm chạp không gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi phục, ba ngày đi qua, hôm nay chính là lễ Giáng sinh rồi, Kim Tại Hoán chạng vạng tối thời điểm cho hắn phát ra khách sạn định vị, cách hắn ở nhà trọ không xa, lái xe lời nói gần như mười phút đường xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lật cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tán gẫu ghi chép, hắn trên đường điện thoại bởi vì trình tự trục trặc cầm tiệm sửa chữa bên trong burn rom, vậy sau này tán gẫu ghi chép thật là ít ỏi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi phục lại như hắn người này, đôi câu vài lời mượn đến đuổi chính mình, bọn hắn không có quá nhiều cộng đồng đề tài, đại đa số thời gian, tổng là mình khởi câu chuyện, rải rác vài câu đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện lạnh nhạt cắt đứt.

Ánh mắt từ màn hình điện thoại di động dời đi một điểm, chưởng chếch đạo kia không sâu không cạn vết thương sáng loáng dán vào lạnh như băng điện thoại biên giới, màu da vết tích hơi hơi nhô ra, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve thời điểm hội vô ý thức đâm nhói, loại này cảm giác không phải trên sinh lý đau đớn, thật giống giấu sâu ở tâm, gặp phải ánh sáng thời điểm mới sẽ mơ hồ đau đớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu SUV mua được trước trước sau sau mở ra sắp tới mười vạn cây số, cửa hàng 4S công nhân viên mấy ngày trước gọi cho hắn, kiến nghị hắn là thời điểm đổi vừa xuống xe thai, hắn không từ chối, nghĩ một năm này cũng nhanh chấm dứt, thuận tiện đem sang năm bảo hiểm cũng cùng một chỗ ký mất.

Đuổi tuần trước, lại là cuối năm, Cửa hàng 4S nhiều người một cách khác thường, Ung Thánh Hựu đến thời điểm, phụ trách hắn này đơn công nhân viên đang tại tiếp đãi thượng một vị khách hàng, người hầu dẫn hắn đến phòng nghỉ ngơi nghỉ ngơi, phòng nghỉ ngơi cơ hồ bị ngồi đầy, Ung Thánh Hựu đang đến gần phòng giải khát trên ghế xô pha ngồi xuống, trong ti vi chính để đó khoảng thời gian này rất giận gia đình kịch, bên cạnh một đôi vợ chồng trung niên để mắt sức lực, phụ nhân nhập hí rồi, trả cầm rút giấy lau nước mắt, nam nhân bất đắc dĩ ôm thê tử, lúng túng hướng về vô ý nhìn sang Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu lễ phép gật gật đầu, hắn luôn luôn không thích những này khóc sướt mướt luân lý kịch, muốn một chén cà phê nóng, tiện tay giật một phần tờ báo buổi sáng nhìn lên.

"Quốc Dân pick Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới tình yêu nghi lộ ra ánh sáng "

Mở ra tờ thứ nhất khổng lồ tiêu đề lại như một khối đá lớn bỗng nhiên đập vào một vũng không có một gợn sóng Tuyền Nhãn, nhấc lên kịch liệt bọt nước, bình tĩnh bị đánh nát, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay báo chí trong nháy mắt được bóp có phần nhăn, mắt không thấy tâm không phiền, hắn cau mày, lập tức khép lại báo chí, đại khái gia đình kịch muốn so báo chí tốt nhìn một điểm, hắn muốn.

Không yên lòng nhìn một hồi TV, hỏi dò sau đạt được còn phải lại các loại khoảng mười phút trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại ban đầu vị trí ngồi xuống, phòng giải khát cửa vào có phần vang động, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực ngán ngẩm mà xoay qua chỗ khác nhìn lướt qua, một bóng người hấp dẫn tầm mắt của hắn.

Nguyên lai là tên hề, đại khái là Noel hoạt động vì đuổi hài tử tìm đến làm việc vặt, người nọ trên người ăn mặc năm màu rực rỡ quần áo, số đo rất lớn, gầy từng cái từng cái một người tại trống rỗng trong quần áo lắc lư, nhìn qua buồn cười vừa đáng thương. Trong phòng khí ấm rất đủ, coi như là trên mặt tô vẽ vệt sáng cũng có thể nhìn thấy trên mặt hắn nóng đến đỏ bừng, cầm trong tay đỉnh đầu khôi hài mũ, dựa tường đứng ở góc, uống một hớp sau một mực tại cho mình quạt gió. Tính tiêu chí cười to mặt họa được có chút thô ráp, màu sắc tươi đẹp mà khiếp người, nhếch được thật to, nhưng gần xem lại có thể phát hiện vẻ mặt của hắn kỳ thực cô tịch lại mệt mỏi, hắn đại khái rất mệt mỏi, cúi đầu không biết đang nhìn cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt tránh qua một chút thương hại, hắn khi còn bé rất sợ thằng hề, đoán chừng cùng xem không ít liên quan với thằng hề phim kinh dị không thể tách rời quan hệ, sau đó lớn rồi, mới phát hiện làm nhiều người sợ hãi đồ vật đại thể chỉ là mình doạ chính mình, nghi thần nghi quỷ mà thôi, hắn không có tông giáo tín ngưỡng, miễn cưỡng tính cái khoa học chủ nghĩa giả, cũng biết thằng hề nhưng thật ra là không thể bình thường hơn loại người kia, thường thường có càng nhiều nỗi khổ tâm trong lòng cùng uể oải.

Người kia chỉ nghỉ ngơi không bao lâu đã bị gọi đi tiếp tục công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nhìn thấy hắn cường đánh khởi tinh thần gỡ bỏ một cái nụ cười khó coi, mang theo mũ chậm rãi đi ra ngoài, đi ra chỗ rẽ, bóng người xem không thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện vừa mới còng lưng đứng ở góc tường người kỳ thực vóc dáng rất cao, vai cũng rất rộng, hắn lớn lên cùng đẹp trai hơn một chút cũng không hợp, đại khái cũng chỉ có bóng lưng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có một chút như vậy như, Ung Thánh Hựu chần chờ vài giây, vừa tối tự nghĩ, cùng năm năm trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện tương đối giống, nói như vậy khả năng thích hợp hơn một điểm.

2

Bọn hắn cũng đã có một đoạn khá là chật vật thời gian, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu một tuần đánh vài phần công, nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế tích góp tiền rời đi Incheon, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là vũ đạo ban chi phí vò đầu bứt tai.

Nơi này là Seoul, cao lầu mọc lên san sát như rừng, xông lên Vân Tiêu, bốn cửa ngã ba người đi đường chen vai thích cánh, đêm khuya dòng xe cộ dường như màu cam huyết dịch, thép xi măng là cái thành phố này phụ tá đắc lực. Đối với Incheon cùng Busan tới nói, Seoul không khác nào là một hồi bình đi lên kỳ tích. Không còn gì cả thường thường có thể trở thành là người thiếu niên được ăn cả ngã về không thẻ đánh bạc, làm sao hiểm yếu vách núi Tuyệt Lĩnh, đều có thể làm một giọng cô dũng san thành bình địa, nghĩ tại ngàn vạn rã rời cùng phồn hoa bên trong bám rễ sinh chồi đối với bọn họ mà nói đại khái là một loại bản năng.

Không không, bám rễ sinh chồi xa xa không đủ, còn muốn Nhất Phi Trùng Thiên, cũng đúng, ai không muốn Nhất Phi Trùng Thiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới Sơ Ngộ ngày đó chính mình cả người giấu ở dày đặc gấu con con rối bên trong, hắn có chút nhớ không rõ lúc đó là mấy tháng rồi, có thể là Sơ Xuân, nói chung khí trời đã ấm lên rồi, sắc trời sáng sủa, dương Quang Minh sáng, con rối khăn trùm đầu vừa nóng lại buồn bực, hắn trên trán đều là mồ hôi, tóc mai cũng bị dính ướt, đường đa số người thần thái vội vã, không người nào nguyện ý đi đón trong tay hắn miếng quảng cáo.

Cho tới trưa đi qua, phát ra ngoài quảng cáo đơn trả không đến mười phút một trong, Ung Thánh Hựu đặt mông ngồi ở dưới bóng cây xi măng trên đất, cầm trong tay của hắn vài phút trước từ bên cạnh 711 mua sandwich, có chút mát mẻ rồi, mỏng manh một mảnh cà chua được ép đứng ra bao bên ngoài, Salad tương toàn bộ dính tại plastic trên giấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn một cái, khó ăn. Nghiêng đầu, gấu con khăn trùm đầu bị hắn đặt ở trên khóm hoa, bẩn Hề Hề, mặt trên còn có mấy cái tiểu hài tử dấu bàn tay, hướng về phía hắn đần độn mà cười, Ung Thánh Hựu nhai nhai trong miệng khô cằn sandwich, nuốt xuống.

Còn dư lại một xấp truyền đơn bị hắn bỏ vào trong tay đại thùng giấy bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt hạ tối hậu một ổ bánh bao, trước mắt tia sáng đột nhiên bị một bóng người che khuất, người kia nhìn qua vóc dáng rất cao, cúi người xuống cầm một tờ giấy trong rương truyền đơn, tựa hồ chính ngược sáng hướng hắn cười, ánh mặt trời có phần chói mắt, nhanh chóng cho hắn không thấy rõ này trên mặt người biểu lộ, người kia thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu híp mắt nhìn người, tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi vĩnh viễn bạn tốt ——s Ugar kẹo dẻo, sung sướng có cái gì khó."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự lẩm bẩm mà ghi nhớ phía trên lời tuyên truyền, con mắt trả ở trong tay truyền đơn thượng, lấy cùi chỏ đụng một cái một bên đang uống nước nam nhân:

"Cái gì đó, kẹo dẻo tấm bảng liền gọi s Ugar ư đây không phải làm điều thừa nha."

Người nói chuyện giọng nói mang vẻ một cỗ Busan khẩu âm, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn, này người mặc trên người màu sắc rực rỡ liên thể y, không quá vừa vặn, rộng thùng thình, cổ áo khẩu trả vây quanh một vòng bừa bộn len sợi bóng, vểnh lên như là đổ tới phá cây dù, trên chân một đôi đầu to giày như hai cái thuyền, màu vàng giày trên mặt có không ít vết chân, trên mặt trả để lại chút dầu màu vết tích, không làm bẩn bộ phận nhìn qua rất trắng nõn, cười rộ lên bộ dáng lại rất hồn nhiên, liền Hoa Miêu mặt đều vì đáng yêu làm rạng rỡ, bọn hắn nhìn lên kỳ thực như thế chật vật, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy được cái nụ cười này chữa khỏi, mím môi một cái trả lời hắn:

"Đại khái, có thể xảy ra làm quá khổ, kỳ thực lừa mình dối người cũng không tệ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt một cái mình bị giẫm đến tràn đầy vết chân giày mặt, có phần quẫn bách cười cười, lúng túng thanh chân cũng cùng nhau, nỗ lực ngăn trở những kia đen thùi lùi hài ấn, dấu giày, hắn biết mình cũng không phong quang, nhìn qua thậm chí có chút —— gay go, người trước mặt này nói thật cũng không khá hơn hắn bao nhiêu, trên mặt cọ xát điểm tường tro, mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc cúi ở bên tai, nhìn qua mặt mày xám xịt, ngũ quan lại quả thực rất tinh xảo, mặt bên lại như điêu khắc tựa như, đặc biệt là hắn cặp mắt kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể phát thệ, hắn đời này chưa từng thấy đẹp mắt như vậy mắt một mí, người này miệng mân lúc thức dậy cùng Rooney, Peter khá giống, mèo con con non như thế, nhìn kỹ mái tóc kỳ thực làm mềm mại.

Hắn nhìn qua thật giống cái gặp rủi ro quý tộc, bên hông giắt không phải gấu con kẹo dẻo túi vải, mà là lóe lên ánh bạc bội kiếm, bất cứ lúc nào có thể nhổ ra giết địch ba ngàn, liền ngay cả trên mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi đều giống như kiểm nghiệm thân phận ám hiệu.

"Thằng hề tiên sinh, ngươi muốn hay không ăn thử một cái, sản phẩm mới." Gặp rủi ro quý tộc thấy hắn động tác, xin lỗi hướng hắn cười, giơ hai tay lên ra hiệu chính mình cũng không phải cố ý muốn đâm hắn chân đau, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn cái rương dưới đáy còn có mấy hộp ăn thử trang, được truyền đơn che lại chỉ lộ ra một góc, cầm một khối đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái trung thực kẹo dẻo kẻ yêu thích, thưởng thức qua kẹo dẻo có thể theo như quốc gia phân loại, hắn xé ra giấy bọc, bên trong kẹo dẻo cùng y phục của hắn một cái màu sắc, thậm chí có chút hiện ra ánh huỳnh quang, nhìn qua một bộ sắc tố thừa thãi dáng dấp, hắn cắn một khối, ngọt là rất ngọt, nhai nhai chỉ cảm thấy một mực tại lặp lại "Ngọt" loại này vị giác, cho tới đến nuốt xuống hắn nhũ đầu đều có chút thẩm mỹ mệt nhọc, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn biểu lộ không được tốt lắm xem, nhíu lại lông mày hỏi hắn vị nói sao dạng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ một hồi, ứng với hắn:

"Ăn thì không ngon, bỏ thì tiếc."

3

Ung Thánh Hựu đến địa điểm ước định thời điểm thời gian còn sớm, vô sự nhưng tiêu khiển, thế là đi xe đến liền gần trạm xăng dầu rót đầy dầu, nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái tay lái Nhất chuyển lại đến thường đi tiệm đồ ngọt mua ngày thứ hai bữa sáng, không khí ngày lễ rất đậm, tiệm đồ ngọt bên trong tuần hoàn để đó Noel tụng ca, thực phẩm cửa hàng bày đầy đủ loại đủ kiểu cây giáng sinh, ông già Noel vật trang trí, Linh Đang, màu sắc rực rỡ đèn huỳnh quang cùng chứa ở Noel bít tất trong bánh có vị gừng.

Hắn đang dùng cái kẹp hướng về trong cái mâm thả một khối đậu đỏ đại phúc, vai được một con mao Nhung Nhung thủ vỗ vỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, là một cái gấu con con rối, bất quá cùng năm năm trước cái kia trưởng được hoàn toàn khác nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường tại ine thượng dùng cái này biểu tình, vẫn là một con giá trị bản thân rất cao gấu, hắn phối hợp cười cười, lại nhìn thấy gấu con trong tay cầm lấy một viên đường kẹo, đưa tới lòng bàn tay hắn bên trong.

Bên cạnh đi tới một cái buộc tóc đuôi ngựa người phục vụ, nhéo nhéo gấu con mặt, hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu cười ngọt ngào:

"Tiên sinh, đây là bản điếm mới ra thị trường kẹo dẻo, ngài có thể thử một chút, ưa thích lời nói, có lớn nhỏ hai cái đóng gói có thể cung cấp mua sắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, mở ra đóng gói nhét vào trong miệng, chua xót ngọt ngào, nhai một cái còn có nước trái cây chạy đến, dư vị mùi thơm ngát không ngán, xác thực cùng năm năm trước liền ăn thử trang đều đưa không đi ra kẹo dẻo một cái trên trời một cái dưới đất, Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười có phần cay đắng, người phục vụ tò mò hỏi hắn có hợp khẩu vị hay không, hắn gật gật đầu, chần chờ một chút, cầm một hộp đại bao trang kẹo dẻo bỏ vào kết toán cái khay bên trong.

Đợi được lại trở lại khách sạn thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán đã đến có một hồi, người hầu dẫn hắn hướng về ở giữa nhất giữa phòng khách đi, đại khái là để cho tiện đại minh tinh cuộc sống riêng không bị lộ ra, bất quá vào lúc này kỳ thực cũng không có cái gì dùng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo trong túi chứa một viên vừa vặn mua được kẹo dẻo, cười một cái tự giễu, không biết là ai làm điều thừa đây, hắn thầm mắng.

Không thấy kỳ nhân trước tiên nghe thấy hắn thanh âm, tới gần phòng khách chỉ nghe thấy Kim Tại Hoán tính tiêu chí tiếng cười, Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái phát, nghĩ người nọ là tại từ này đây này vẫn là giảng điện thoại, đi tới thời điểm mới phát hiện Kim Tại Hoán bên cạnh ngồi một người, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Bọn hắn có một quãng thời gian không gặp, người kia mới nhuộm sâu mái tóc màu xám, tóc mái nhìn lên thật biết điều, trên mặt không hoá trang, cằm thật giống càng nhọn, nhìn qua có chút tiều tụy, bất quá cười rộ lên bộ dáng cũng vẫn là chói lọi, ăn mặc làm tùy ý, thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đỉnh đầu chiếu vào một bó truy quang, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn, chỉ phát hiện có trên trần nhà một cái bóng đèn có chút tối. Hắn đại khái là đang cùng Kim Tại Hoán tán gẫu quá khứ chuyện lý thú, hai người này cùng năm sinh, không có tuổi tác, lễ nghi loại hình giáo điều cứng nhắc gò bó, trước đây liền rất thân nhau, hiện nay gặp mặt cũng không hiện ra xa lạ, trò chuyện khí thế ngất trời.

Kim Tại Hoán sớm thêm vài năm tại Seoul kí rồi một nhà công ty đĩa nhạc, chức vị là âm nhạc tổng giám, sau tới công ty làm to rồi, gia hỏa này đã bị bên ngoài phái đến Nhật Bản, không bao lâu còn tìm cái địa phương bạn gái, hắn quanh năm suốt tháng về cái ba, năm lần, chỉ bất quá cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời gian đều là không khép được, vào lúc này chính đuổi tới đại minh tinh nghỉ ngơi, mới lâu không gặp có cơ hội tụ họp một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, nhìn xem hắn lập tức biến thiên mặt, không hiểu lại nghĩ tới lúc trước câu nói kia, năm đó câu nói kia nói chính là mình trong tay kẹo dẻo, vậy bây giờ, có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu mới là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng, "Ăn thì không ngon, bỏ thì tiếc" .

Lúc trước Seoul cho người thiếu niên mở cửa, có ở đây không lâu về sau, trả vì bọn họ để cho đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện vũ đạo trên lớp đi tìm hắn, Luyện Tập Thất tại to lớn cái kia trên đường một gian phòng dưới đất, trong phòng làm oi bức, lại ẩm ướt, còn có một cỗ tán không xong mùi mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu không cho là đúng, đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bình băng bách uy, phối hợp kéo ra Griphook , buồn bực một cái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt rất đỏ, tóc mái được mồ hôi làm ướt dính tại trên trán, hắn cầm bật nắp hướng thẳng trên mặt dán, sau một lát mới mở ra cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chạm cốc, hắn nói:

"Ca, ngươi nói ta có thể xuất đạo ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại O Luyện Tập Thất cuộc đời tiếp cận một năm, công ty nhưng lại ngay cả cái dáng dấp giống như Luyện Tập Thất đều không nỡ bỏ cho bọn họ trở nên trống không, tháng ngày trải qua không nhìn thấy đầu. Nếu là cơ hội tới được lại sớm một chút, hắn chí ít còn có tư vốn có thể hao tổn, nhưng hắn hai mươi mốt tuổi rồi, ở cái này mười sáu mười bảy tuổi liền đi đỏ vòng tròn, tuổi của hắn thật sự không coi là nhỏ, không có thời gian có thể lãng phí, hắn thực sự yêu cầu một cái xoay chuyển xu hướng suy tàn thời cơ, một cái —— kỳ tích.

Ung Thánh Hựu không chần chờ, vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai:

"Có thể."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống một hơi cạn còn dư lại bia, bóp dẹp nhôm chế thân bình, vứt qua một bên đi, bật nắp loảng xoảng lang loảng xoảng lang mà phát ra vài tiếng tạp âm, một giây sau hắn nhận được O điện thoại:

"PD 101 ư —— là —— ân —— tốt —— ta hiểu được —— ta sẽ cố gắng."

4

Đóng cửa lại rơi xuống khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai người đối diện ngồi xuống, tình cảnh nhất thời có phần lúng túng, Kim Tại Hoán lấy cùi chỏ đẩy một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiến hắn nói một câu, người sau cắn cắn miệng không lên tiếng, ba người nhìn nhau không nói gì, cuối cùng vẫn là Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không nổi, nắm bắt rượu đỏ bình hướng về ly cao cổ bên trong ngược lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đụng một cái chén xuôi theo, vung vung tay nói:

"Ta lái xe tới."

Kim Tại Hoán khoát khoát tay chỉ, vẫn là bộ kia tùy tiện dáng vẻ:

"Không có chuyện gì, một lúc cho ngươi gọi cái chở dùm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rủ xuống cái đầu, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu chưởng chếch vết thương, nhíu nhíu mày, ngẩng đầu lên, cái cổ duỗi một cái buồn bực một cái đáy chén rượu, Kim Tại Hoán hận thiết bất thành cương cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện đổ đầy, lại đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu ý vị không rõ ràng ánh mắt:

"Chúng ta ba có hai năm không gặp, cùng làm một trận một chén, chúc mừng cửu biệt gặp lại."

Bịt kín trong không gian khí ấm vận chuyển tiếng vang hơi lớn, như là cái thành phố này cùng mình ầm ầm ầm cộng hưởng, lại như là ban đêm đoàn tàu chạy nhanh đi xa nổ vang, Ung Thánh Hựu nâng chén, ba chén rượu đụng phải thời điểm miệng chén phát ra thanh thúy vang động:

"Chúc mừng cửu biệt gặp lại."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống một hơi cạn sạch, để ly xuống đến xem Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, đại khái là khí ấm quá đủ, vẫn là người này tửu lượng không bằng lúc trước, con mắt không biết là được khí ấm vẫn là cảm giác say cho hun đến đỏ bừng, nhìn lên có phần tuyệt hảo, nhưng ánh mắt của hắn cũng không tại trên người mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy trong lòng có phần không vui, thậm chí có chút ngột ngạt, nhưng hắn không biết loại này tâm tình tiêu cực rốt cuộc là từ đâu mà đến, chỉ có thể buồn bực đầu, lại uống một chén, lại nghe Kim Tại Hoán mở miệng:

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi gần nhất như thế nào "

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt một cái:

"Như cũ, chính là mấy ngày trước bởi vì cá nhân cho vay chuyện được bạc giám cục mượn, hai ngày nay mới xử lý xong cục diện rối rắm, ngươi đâu "

Kim Tại Hoán vây quanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vỗ người ta nói:

"Này này, hỏi ngươi đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, trước đây hắn đều là dễ như ăn cháo có thể đọc hiểu người này, hiện nay hắn lại cảm thấy đôi mắt này bên trong rõ ràng là sâu không lường được, hắn hắng giọng một cái, kiên trì trả lời:

"Một tuần trước điện ảnh hơ khô thẻ tre rồi, chỉ ta trước đó tại trong đám nói qua."

Kim Tại Hoán hướng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức chớp mắt, trong bóng tối nhắc nhở hắn, còn kém không có ở dưới đáy bàn nắm hắn một phen, người sau tốt xấu biết ý, ấp a ấp úng:

"Cái kia, cái kia scandal đều là vì điện ảnh tạo thế lăng xê, đừng, đừng có thật không."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhận lời nói, quay đầu đi xem Kim Tại Hoán, Kim Tại Hoán bị hắn một mắt nhìn đến hoảng sợ, vội vã thả xuống gắp thức ăn đôi đũa, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đôi mắt rõ ràng có thể thấy được vẫn là gió xuân ôn hoà ôn nhu, Kim Tại Hoán lại cảm thấy nơi đó đầu viết trách cứ, thật giống đang hỏi hắn ta hỏi rõ ràng là ngươi, tại sao đem lời đầu ném cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cầm khăn tay xoa xoa không tồn tại mồ hôi:

"Ta, ta gần nhất cũng thật không tệ, công ty kí rồi một cái rất có tiềm lực người mới, sáng tác trình độ rất xuất sắc, ta cũng tỉnh tâm không ít, còn có bạn gái của ta, một mực nhao nhao lấy nói muốn gặp gỡ đại minh tinh cùng ngân hàng lớn gia đây!"

Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc này rốt cuộc cười cười, gật gật đầu nói bằng lòng gặp thấy tiểu cô nương khả ái, đổ đầy một chén rượu cùng Kim Tại Hoán cụng ly, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng tích tụ lại nhiều hơn mấy phần, cảm thấy người này cười đều đặc biệt đánh trái tim hắn, hắn gần như có thể làm rõ ràng, cái gì không vui, ngột ngạt, tích tụ, mấu chốt kỳ thực đều đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh nhạt, hắn hết sức lảng tránh tầm mắt, keo kiệt ở bố thí nụ cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm lại là một trận phiền muộn, ấn lại phục vụ linh gọi người hầu cho nữa một bình rượu đỏ đến phòng khách đến.

"Liền trước đó ngươi trong điện thoại nói, lại lão cháu trai, gọi lại ... Lại Quan Lâm có đúng không hắn có lại xảy ra sự cố ư" mắt thấy lại còn tẻ ngắt hơn, Kim Tại Hoán nhéo nhéo tựa hồ có chút cao huyết áp cổ, nhanh chóng ngăn cơn sóng dữ.

"Ngươi nói Quan Lâm, đứa nhỏ này gần nhất kiềm chế rồi, giao cho hắn làm sự tình trên căn bản đều hoàn thành được không sai, đoán chừng không tốn thời gian dài, liền có thể xuất sư."

Lại luôn Ung Thánh Hựu nhập hành cái thứ nhất sư phụ, lúc trước nếu không phải lão nhân gia Tuệ Nhãn Thức Châu, hắn cũng không khả năng đứng đến bây giờ vị trí này, Thiên Lý Mã phải có Bá Nhạc, năng lực như có thần trợ, hiện tại đến hồi báo lão nhân gia thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đối lại lão cháu trai tự nhiên là đặc biệt để bụng, cũng may Lại Quan Lâm tiểu tử này ngộ tính không sai, cũng sẽ nhìn người ánh mắt, không làm sao khiến hắn bận tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bĩu môi, trong lòng tự nhủ lần thứ nhất từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nghe được Lại Quan Lâm danh tự này, sắc mặt hắn không ngờ, nắm chặt tại dưới đáy bàn quả đấm, hình dung như thế nào lập tức cảm giác, tựa như như nghẹn ở cổ họng, đứng ngồi không yên, phô thiên cái địa cảm giác nguy hiểm từ khí ấm bên trong khoan ra, từ dưới lòng đất tiết lộ ra ngoài, từ cửa sổ khe trong ngấm vào đến, khiến hắn cảm thấy nhạt như nước ốc.

Hắn còn không muốn mất đi hắn, nhưng hắn hiện tại cái này giống như rõ ràng chính là tự làm tự chịu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng lên:

"Ta đi ra ngoài hút điếu thuốc."

5

Phòng riêng ngoài có cái sân thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào lan can đốt thuốc, kích thích mấy lần cái bật lửa, sửng sốt một điểm đốm lửa đều không nhô ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn bực mà ngậm lấy tẩu thuốc, đột nhiên nghe thấy sau lưng "Cùm cụp" một tiếng, là tiếng mở cửa, chỉ chốc lát sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới bên cạnh hắn, đứng lại, người này gò má vẫn là làm mê người, khóe mắt có phần đỏ, trên mặt cũng là, nặng nề trong bóng đêm nhìn qua làm ôn nhu. Trong miệng khói vẫn là không nhen nhóm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dời đi chỗ khác ánh mắt:

"Cho mượn hộp quẹt được không "

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa nói tốt hay là không tốt, từ trong túi lấy ra cái bật lửa, một tay ngăn trở gió, một tay cho hắn châm lửa, trong bóng đêm bị điểm sáng yên hỏa lúc sáng lúc tắt, như là màu đỏ tinh điểm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm buồn bực rốt cuộc an định mấy phần, phun vòng khói thuốc, lại nghĩ tới vừa nãy Ung Thánh Hựu châm lửa lúc, được ánh lửa rọi sáng màu sáng vết thương, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút tay của hắn lúc đó tựa hồ sắt rụt lại, là bị ánh lửa bỏng đã tới chưa Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn ấn huyệt Thái dương, không cách nào xác định này là không phải là của mình ảo giác.

Ban đêm không lắm sáng sủa, tầng mây dày nặng, một điểm Tinh Quang đều không nhìn thấy, được che khuất nguyệt quang thậm chí còn không có tàn thuốc tới dễ thấy, màu xám mái vòm không có giới hạn, như là khổ lớn màn ảnh, đèn kéo quân tựa như có thứ tự phát hình được phủ đầy bụi chuyện cũ. Hoảng hốt trong lúc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu được ném ở một bên gấu con khăn trùm đầu, nhìn thấy to lớn trong tầng hầm ngầm hắn cho mình ánh mắt kiên định, hắn nhéo nhéo trong lòng bàn tay, đầu ngón tay rơi vào đi, lại phun một luồng khói thuốc vòng, đột nhiên nghĩ đến, bọn hắn từng có quá rất nhiều cố sự, không biết về sau, còn có thể hay không có càng nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về hắn biểu lộ qua một lần, khi đó vừa vặn là sinh tồn tiết mục sau đoạn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện năm đó cảm thấy không còn gì cả là của mình tiền đặt cược cùng sức lực, sau đó sở hữu ngàn vạn tiếng hô, lại càng là sinh ra do dự thiếu quyết đoán kinh hãi đến.

Lần thứ nhất cạnh diễn thu lại, tất cả mọi người vót nhọn đầu muốn đến chỗ cao trèo, không ai không biết center chỉ có một, còn dư lại đều là thành viên khác, lúc đó hắn kỳ thực cũng không tính đột xuất, tuy rằng cùng cùng công ty đồng đội nửa tựa như nói giỡn nói xong "Muốn trở thành God Daniel", trong lòng kỳ thực cảm thấy hai mươi mấy tên vị trí cũng đã phi thường thỏa mãn.

Nhưng cố sự phát triển lại như là tiến lên dần dần, Thượng Đế có tâm yếu chiếu cố hắn, sau đó tiến vào A tiểu đội, lại tới tại Internet đập thẳng thượng thành là chân chính hắc mã, sớm nhất quang cảnh, mới Tiên trung học tiểu tử ngốc ăn mặc trắng bệch tử quần cùng vận động vệ y rời đi bóng đảo, trên đường ngồi trên đoàn tàu lao ra Seoul trở về Busan, lại trở về sinh tồn tiết mục thời điểm Tâm cảnh dĩ nhiên không giống, hắn biết mình nhất định sẽ xuất đạo, người thanh niên tại hai mươi mốt tuổi gặp một cái nhiệt liệt nhất ngọt ngào mộng, trong mộng có người nhóm điên cuồng gào thét cùng hoan hô, còn có một song song yếu đem mình đẩy tới đỉnh kim tự tháp thủ, khi đó hắn còn mà lại thanh bị yêu thích gọi là có hi vọng mộng cảnh, lại sau đó, hết thảy đều thành thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó nói với hắn:

"Daniel, chúng ta có thể hay không thử một lần "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời:

"Ca, ngươi có nhớ hay không chúng ta mới quen ngày ấy, ta nói câu nói đầu tiên "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người:

"Ngươi hỏi ta kẹo dẻo tấm bảng tại sao gọi s Ugar quả thực là làm điều thừa."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu một cái, nói:

"Ngươi vĩnh viễn bạn tốt."

"Ca, ta liền muốn xuất đạo rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không phản ứng lại, chỉ nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đã mở miệng.

Đột nhiên cảm thấy trong tay nắm bắt ly rượu đỏ thật giống có nặng ngàn cân, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay thời điểm có chút khẽ run, hắn muốn nâng chén cùng bằng hữu tốt nhất của hắn Daniel chúc mừng sắp xuất đạo cái này chuyện tốt to lớn, tay lại như là thoát lực tựa như, một cái nắm khoảng không, pha lê tính chất ly cao cổ thẳng tắp rơi xuống, vỡ đầy đất, màu đỏ tửu dịch ở tại màu sáng gạch đất thượng, không hiểu có phần nhìn thấy mà giật mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu một mảnh mờ mịt, chết lặng khom lưng đi xuống kiếm những kia mảnh vỡ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoảng hồn, ngồi chồm hỗm xuống kéo hắn: "Ca, không có chuyện gì, ngươi đừng ——" lời còn chưa nói hết, đột nhiên nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau "XÌ..." Một tiếng, bàn tay phải của hắn đều là huyết, được mảnh vỡ tìm rất sâu một vết thương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã tìm cầm máu mang cho hắn băng bó, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình không nói gì, cũng không gọi đau, con rối tựa như mặc hắn thao túng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên liền cảm thấy tâm bị túm chặt rồi, có trong nháy mắt hắn thật muốn yếu ôm ấp trước mắt người này, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ là khẽ cắn răng, bỏ qua dư thừa ý nghĩ.

"Đang suy nghĩ gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu một câu nói đã cắt đứt Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất thần.

"Ngươi tiễn ta Tiểu Kim cá, chết rồi một đuôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ còn có chút rời khỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu không đầu không đuôi nói một câu, hắn quay đầu đi mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào có phần gần, người sau sờ sờ mi tâm, chỉ chốc lát sau lại mở miệng:

"Kỳ thực, ta là tới tìm ngươi hòa giải, ta bằng hữu tốt nhất, Daniel."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực không có một điểm say, nhưng vào giờ phút này cảm thụ Ung Thánh Hựu hất tới trên mặt chính mình ấm áp, ngà say mùi rượu, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình, có phần say rồi.

Sự thực là, hắn muốn say rồi.

6

Nhưng say người nhưng thật ra là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa mới thất thần không lo lắng bên người người này, vào lúc này tỉnh táo lại, lại nhìn thấy ngoài miệng nói xong "Ta bằng hữu tốt nhất Daniel" gia hỏa loạng choà loạng choạng mà đi xuống quỳ, ánh mắt mê man lại đề phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên một bước ôm chặt hông của hắn, một cái không đứng vững hai người lảo đảo, ôm quỳ trên mặt đất.

Hắn nâng Ung Thánh Hựu hông của muốn lôi kéo hắn đứng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không chịu phối hợp, Du Du thì thầm nói xong "Không nên, ở này", đầu trả hướng thẳng trong lồng ngực của hắn xuyên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn mềm mại sợi tóc cọ được có phần cười, vỗ vỗ say khướt mèo, lại sờ sờ hắn mềm mại sợi tóc, tùy ý hắn mềm mại mà dựa vào tại chính mình hõm vai bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh một hồi, đưa tay hướng về trong túi lục lọi tìm đồ, không bao lâu hắn ngẩng đầu lên, đồng tử rất sâu rất sáng, như là một vũng mát lạnh nước suối, khoe khoang tựa như thanh tìm được kẹo dẻo đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng bàn tay, hướng về người ngọt ngào hí mắt cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư phút chốc khoảng không vẫn chậm một nhịp, nghe hắn nói:

"Ta tìm tới ngươi ưa thích kẹo dẻo rồi, đừng không để ý tới ta, cùng ta hòa giải, ta bằng hữu tốt nhất, Daniel."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đại đa số lựa chọn thượng đều không đi qua đường vòng, duy nhất đối Ung Thánh Hựu. Rõ ràng là chính mình tìm Kim Tại Hoán, khiến hắn thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ước đi ra, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mời nội tâm hắn rõ ràng sung sướng lại mừng như điên, đánh một đống lớn chữ vẫn là từng cái xóa bỏ, muốn mặt đối mặt nói cho hắn, nhưng thật đang đối mặt người này thời điểm, nhưng lại ngay cả lời nói đều khó mà nói nghe xong.

Hắn nhìn xem trong lòng bàn tay viên kia kẹo dẻo, chỉ cảm thấy đầu quả tim đều tại cay cay, các loại chua xót đau khổ hết thảy chặn ở lạnh lẽo yết hầu thượng, trong ngực vừa đau lại mơ hồ, tay của hắn phảng phất có chút run rẩy, đầu ngón tay khẽ run, tại Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mong đợi bên trong mở ra plastic giấy thanh kẹo nuốt xuống, đích xác rất đẹp vị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy hậu vị phi thường phi thường cay đắng, như nội tâm hắn như thế hoang vu vừa thống khổ, hắn đem nắm đấm nắm phải chết nhanh, cắn răng từng thanh người cuốn lại:

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, là ta rất xấu rồi."

Hắn tiếng nói có phần nghẹn ngào, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên cảm giác được sau gáy từng giọt đánh xuống ấm áp ẩm ướt ý, luống cuống tay chân vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, lầu bầu:

"Niel, ngươi đừng, đừng khóc, ngươi khóc lời nói ta cũng muốn khóc á."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt ôm lấy tay của người, hắn hô hấp cực nóng, chiếu vào cổ bên trong, vô thanh vô tức rơi lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu vuốt ve nam nhân phía sau lưng, nói ra khỏi miệng lời nói lại như đứa bé:

"Niel, ta không có kẹo dẻo rồi, ngươi không nên tức giận có được hay không, chúng ta không là bạn tốt ư ngươi chớ khóc có được hay không —— a —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu giọng diệu rất hào phóng, hùng hồn mà nhân nhượng hắn sợ hãi không tiến cùng do dự thiếu quyết đoán, hắn quá đau rồi, trong lòng lõm xuống đều là vết sẹo, hắn không muốn sẽ đem quật cường dùng lộn chỗ.

Hôn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu chỉ còn dư lại này một cái duy nhất ý nghĩ.

Được ngăn chặn môi lưỡi trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn to hai mắt, hắn vận chuyển trì độn đại não không lắm thanh minh, khôn kể tâm sự cùng bí mật lung ta lung tung quấn quýt lấy nhau, trong lòng cũng là một mảnh binh hoang mã loạn, dùng thời gian không ngắn nữa mới phản ứng đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hôn hắn, tựa hồ không dám dùng quá sức, chóp mũi, môi lưỡi cũng chỉ là yếu ớt mà nhẹ nhàng cọ xát, từ răng nhốt vào đầu lưỡi, từ cứng rắn đến mềm mại, cẩn thận mà thăm dò, ấm áp hô hấp tung ở trên mặt như là một cơn gió, làm suy yếu, an tĩnh trong không khí nghe thấy như sấm nhịp tim, Xuân Vũ tựa như khi hắn tâm hồ bên trong bắn tung toé nhu lan.

Là ôn nhu ép chuyển, hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền hô hấp cũng không dám dùng quá sức, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trong cổ họng không khí càng ngày càng mỏng manh, hít thở không thông cảm giác từ lòng bàn chân thẳng tắp nhằm phía đỉnh đầu, như là nổ vang sôi trào còi hơi, hắn lại nghĩ tới cái kia bị hắn ngã vào trong bể nước Tiểu Kim cá, cổ nhân nói, Trang Chu Mộng Điệp, cũng là Điệp Mộng Trang Chu, trong lúc bừng tỉnh, hắn thật giống cũng biến thành cá chết chìm, chìm ở đáy ao, thiếu dưỡng mà xốc lên vây cá, trong thân thể xương cốt biến thành sắc bén gai, mắt thấy kỳ quái lạ lùng thành thị suy nhược rồi, thế giới cũng trở thành vẩn đục nước biển.

Thẳng đến khước từ khí lực trở nên hơi không thể tìm ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc buông hắn ra.

Cá không thể lên bờ, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc thanh tỉnh, hắn tai thính mắt tinh, cách nước biển nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt ngược lại cũng chiếu đến chính mình, phá Thiên Hoang, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu cảm thấy, hắn liền như vậy nhìn xem chính mình, cái nhìn này càng là như muốn nhìn thấy thiên hoang địa lão, môi mở ra hợp lại thanh âm có phần mơ hồ:

"Ta thích ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi."

Nói xong gió thổi không lọt ôm ấp lại nữa rồi, nước mắt cũng nện ở gáy bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu được ôm lấy, trong đầu trống rỗng.

Cua tại bóc của ta xác.

Cá đang chọn ta gai.

Ngươi đang nghĩ ta.

Trầm mặc có lẽ có một thế kỷ như thế dài dằng dặc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ tới câu kia "Trang Chu Mộng Điệp, Điệp Mộng Trang Chu", rốt cuộc là ngươi yêu ta, hay là ta yêu ngươi, hắn khuyên chính mình không nên nghĩ quá nhiều, quyền đương lừa mình dối người mộng một hồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm lại lải nhải tại vang lên bên tai, giọng mũi rất nặng, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, nhiều tiếng nhiều tiếng:

"Ta yêu ngươi, ta yêu ngươi, ta yêu ngươi ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nói, một bên dắt qua hắn mang theo vết thương tay phải, tinh tế dày đặc mà liên tục hôn cái kia một chỗ vết sẹo.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, âm thanh há miệng run rẩy run rẩy:

"Ngươi yêu ai "

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, rốt cuộc run rẩy, hôn lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi.

0

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ một giấc mơ, trong mộng hắn tại trong hồ cá yếu ớt mà kêu cứu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách vại cá nhìn mình, nhíu nhíu mày, cầm ống hút chạm chính mình người cứng ngắc, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào nhúc nhích, cố hết sức hô hấp, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng chỉ là vung điểm thức ăn gia súc, cõng lấy thân rời đi, trong hoảng hốt, càng cùng lần thứ nhất thấy mặt lúc ăn mặc thằng hề liên thể y bóng lưng trùng hợp rồi.

Hắn tại một loại chết chìm y hệt hít thở không thông cảm giác bên trong thức tỉnh, say rượu cảm giác xông tới, đầu đau như búa bổ, hắn nhu nhu huyệt Thái dương, đứng dậy đến xem phòng khách vại cá.

Bên ngoài sắc trời làm âm trầm, không nhìn thấy Thái Dương, chính rơi xuống một cơn mưa, ăn mòn Seoul con vật khổng lồ này, ngẩng đầu nhìn, bầu trời phảng phất biến thành biển, nhìn qua có phần vẩn đục, cá bay ở trên trời, cũng là tại trong biển du, hắn chưa kịp muốn càng nhiều, một trận tiếng chuông cửa cắt đứt suy nghĩ của hắn.

Mở cửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cửa vào, trong tay nâng một đuôi kim ngư, vui sướng mà ở trong nước du.

"Bảy giây trước, nó nói, nó thích ngươi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nghĩ bổ khuyết nó chỗ trống, từng cái bảy giây, ta đều yêu ngươi."

Chăm chú ôm nhau trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là chính hắn lên bờ, vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhảy xuống nước, cùng hắn đồng thời chìm nghỉm rồi.

end.


	27. Chapter 27

Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư thứ hai hiệp

— "Thái Thản cự nhân Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư đánh cắp Thiên Hỏa, phúc phận trần thế, từ đây Nhân Gian có yên hỏa, hắc ám cùng Quang Minh chia ra làm hai.

Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư trộm hỏa xúc phạm thiên quy, Zeus giận dữ, hạ lệnh đưa hắn trói buộc tại Caucasus núi, ngực được Kim Cương Thạch đinh mạnh mẽ đóng đinh, chịu đựng mặt trời Bạo Vũ giày vò, chim kền kền mổ, suốt ngày vì Nhân Loại bị khổ, nhưng cũng cam tâm tình nguyện."

— "Vậy hắn cuối cùng được cứu ư "

— "Heracles không đành lòng, dùng tên bắn rơi hung ác chim kền kền, Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư cuối cùng đã lấy được tự do."

Nuốt vào ánh mặt trời, năng lực sản sinh hỏa diễm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay nhanh siết chặt Hỏa chủng, cái kia ngọn lửa làm yếu ớt, thiêu đốt thanh âm làm ôn nhu, có rất nhiều lần, hắn đưa tay ra, muốn đem ấm áp hỏa diễm đưa tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay.

Hắn thật muốn làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư, dù cho chỉ là nửa giây.

Đáng tiếc ái tình đánh cờ vẹn toàn phương pháp khó tìm kiếm, chuyện xưa tối đuôi, hắn chỉ là nuốt vào này câu, chưa nói xong lời nói.

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

0

Muốn mang nhất hắn ăn nhà này trước mặt, nước nước canh canh đồ vật đều là hấp lưu một cái liền đặc biệt thỏa mãn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đôi đũa trong tay không hướng về trong miệng đưa, rất có hào hứng đối vị kia ca nói xong mấy ngày sau đó hành trình:

", Matsushima cùng Quảng An lát cá sống ăn thật ngon, đúng rồi, nghĩ tới, nhất định phải nếm thử quốc tế thị trường tảo tía cuốn cùng xào bánh mật, còn có, nam phổ động Pizza, quá tốt vị, ta thích nhất Pizza rồi, hắc hắc."

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì về tới Busan, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng phổ thông nói tới lập lờ nước đôi, hòa lẫn phương ngôn, trầm thấp thanh tuyến làm mệt nhọc, nhịn không được giọng nói chuyện như một ngu si học sinh tiểu học, nói xong trả một mực cười khúc khích.

Vị kia ca nắm bắt ống hút, nhấp một hớp Coca, giương mắt cầm đôi đũa chỉ chỉ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt kia chén mặt, mì sợi hấp đủ rồi nước ấm, nhìn lên so với không bưng lên thời điểm trả đầy một ít:

"Đều đống rồi."

"Không có chuyện gì, ta thích ăn mềm một chút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọc chọc trong bát mì sợi, lượm một cái hướng về trong miệng nhét, mì sợi vẫn là nóng hổi, nhai nhai nuốt xuống luôn cảm thấy thay đổi ý vị, Ung Thánh Hựu không đáp lời, lại cúi đầu chậm Du Du mà ăn mì, chỉ lộ ra một cái Viên Viên đỉnh đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên sẽ không có khẩu vị, để đũa xuống, nâng cằm lên, nhìn xem cúi đầu cùng mì sợi khổ chiến, vẫn không có phân cho mình một cái ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu:

"Tại sao cùng ta đến Busan "

Nam nhân trả lời thời điểm không có dừng lại, cơ hồ là bật thốt lên:

"Phí lời, ta không cùng ngươi đến, ai tới "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không theo tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu ung dung thong thả lau miệng, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, người này vọng hướng về con mắt của mình rất sáng, còn có chút ẩm ướt, Ung Thánh Hựu quyền đương hắn là cảm động đến không được, đưa tay ra, nhéo nhéo bờ vai của hắn:

"Ai một cổ, ai một cổ, tiểu tử ngươi, không có ca, còn có thể hay không thể sống "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là trầm mặc, hắn từ trước đến giờ am hiểu ứng phó quan hệ nhân mạch, ai biết được Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này các loại kiểu mẫu chuẩn tắc đều mất hiệu quả, chỉ có thể lung tung gật gật đầu, giơ tay lên trong đóng hộp Coca, đầu vừa nhấc cái cổ duỗi một cái buồn bực một miệng lớn.

Hắn mất tập trung, một miệng lớn cacbon-axit đồ uống còn không nuốt xuống liền hết thảy sang đến khí quản bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đè lên cổ họng thẳng ho khan, trên mặt trướng hồng, con mắt cũng bị trong lỗ mũi tháo chạy đi lên tính kích thích khí thể làm cho đỏ ngầu, vừa mới chỉ là một chút ẩm ướt cặp mắt hiện nay càng ướt nhẹp, đáng thương nhi mà bão tố xuất mấy giọt nước mắt đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn mắt lệ uông uông, cầm khăn tay cho hắn dụi mắt một cái, không đếm xỉa tới trêu ghẹo nói:

"Chúng ta Niel, cảm động đến nỗi muốn khóc đây này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, ánh mắt có phần mát, như là trong con suối băng, vì hắn lau nước mắt đầu ngón tay ngược lại là nóng hầm hập, như một lò sưởi nhỏ, tay của hắn rất nóng, tâm cũng từng rất nóng.

Nếu như hắn không có dễ dàng thanh cái kia ngọn lửa bóp tắt, là tốt rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn.

1

Giang Nguyên đạo đông trời rất lạnh, vừa mới với tới tháng mười hai một bên cũng đã rơi xuống không biết thứ mấy tràng tuyết.

Nơi này núi nhiều, phía đông đường ven biển lâu dài kéo dài, tống nghệ thu lại địa phương vừa lúc ở cao nguyên vùng núi, chung quanh tất cả đều là trụi lủi rừng cây, màu nâu xám khô cằn đỉnh núi hầu như không nhìn thấy, ẩn tại màu xám trắng màn trời bên trong, đánh sương cây đứng sừng sững, tuyết đọng dày địa phương một cước giẫm vào đi trực tiếp có thể không tới trên mắt cá chân xuôi theo.

Trong không khí như là nổi băng vụ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi chồm hỗm trên mặt đất, xoa xoa tay a thở ra một hơi, bó lấy trên người vũ nhung phục, thanh khóa kéo kéo đến cằm, lại đứng lên trước mắt một mảnh trời đất quay cuồng, được Ung Thánh Hựu giúp đỡ một cái vai mới miễn cưỡng đứng lại.

"Nói rồi để ngươi không cần cứng rắn chống đỡ, ta một người đến cũng không có chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, trong ánh mắt có mơ hồ lo âu và ôn nhu trách cứ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ họng lại câm lại mang giọng mũi, khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai thủ cũng rất bỏng, trên môi thiêu khô không có màu máu, mở ra đóng lại nói chuyện lên đều có chút phí sức, như là tiếng nói trong mắt miễn cưỡng chen ép ra:

"Sẽ không — sẽ không lại để một mình ngươi rồi."

Quen thuộc ở trốn tránh hắn lúc lạnh lúc nóng kéo đẩy, vào lúc này được một câu nói chắn không nói gì, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể trầm mặc, đỡ không đứng thẳng được người hướng về cái kế tiếp thu lại hiện trường đi.

Trở về túc xá thời điểm đã tiếp cận rạng sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý tới tháo trang sức, nhớ lờ mờ lúc xuống xe người đại diện ân cần dạy bảo căn dặn, nguyên lành nuốt mấy viên thuốc cảm mạo, bóp mũi lại tưới một chén lớn nước nóng, đổ nhào lên giường, không biết là ngủ rồi vẫn là té xỉu.

Bọn hắn tiến vào tiếng vang không nhỏ, một trận nhao nhao, cũng không thấy có người được đánh thức, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới Bạch Thiên Thành viên môn trước sau đuổi chuyến bay, đi Nhật Bản thu lại đoàn tống thuận tiện nghỉ ngơi, nhìn xem người trên giường, sớm khuyên hắn tại ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi, hiện tại cái này bức đáng thương dạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiểu tử này nhất định là cố ý, cố ý để cho mình đau lòng, nhưng không thể phủ nhận là, hắn thật sự thực hiện được rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, từ phòng rửa tay nhận một mặt bồn nước nóng, lại đem tháo trang sức nước cùng một chồng hoá trang bông, rón rén giúp Khương Nghĩa Kiện tháo trang sức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái trán bỏng cực kì, bởi vì nghẹt mũi không thông sướng, hồng hộc hồng hộc thổ khí, làm cật lực dáng dấp, thở ra khí nhi cũng đặc biệt sốt ruột, hắn ngủ không nhiều an ổn, một lúc nghiến răng một lúc nói xong nghe tới không lắm rõ ràng nói mê, sốt cao hao tổn hắn hơn phân nửa ý chí lực, hỗn loạn bên trong lông mày không tự chủ liền nhíu chặc, phát tro cánh môi cũng làm được khởi da.

Cẩn thận mà giúp người cởi xong trang, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm thấm ướt khăn mặt lại cho người chà xát mặt, cuối cùng mới tại trên trán để lên một khối gấp kỹ khăn mặt.

Sau nửa đêm kinh lúc tỉnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn nhớ vừa mới cái kia ác mộng.

Trong mộng Ung Thánh Hựu cả người trần trụi, được xích sắt một mực quấn vào Caucasus núi trên vách núi cheo leo, đầu gối cương trực, ngực được Kim Cương Thạch đinh được máu thịt be bét, bên người một con nhìn chằm chằm chim kền kền lẩn quẩn, nhọn mỏ mổ gầy yếu nam nhân khỏa thân lộ ra ngoài gan.

Cùng trong thần thoại không giống, nam nhân gan cũng không hề như kỳ tích mà phục hồi như cũ, một bộ thể xác trở nên càng ngày càng khoảng không, chuyển hướng hắn cặp mắt kia bên trong càng chậm rãi chảy xuống huyết đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là được cái ánh mắt kia đánh thức.

Mở mắt nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai khoác thảm lông, yên lặng tựa ở mép giường, gầy teo thật dài vóc dáng co ro, ngủ được không quá thoải mái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi ấn ấn trong ngực, chỉ cảm thấy dùng một đôi mắt nhìn hắn còn chưa đủ, lại đưa tay đi mò trên trán khăn mặt, đốt thật giống lùi một chút, cảm giác choáng váng đầu cũng không có mãnh liệt như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác rất cạn, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế hơi động, mơ mơ màng màng vuốt mắt tỉnh lại, tựa mộng không phải mộng trong lúc đó, quán tính tựa như, tới gần nhẹ giọng hỏi:

"Niel, ngươi bây giờ cảm giác khá hơn chút nào không "

Khá lâu không nghe thấy như vậy quen thuộc lại thân mật xưng hô, mới vừa tỉnh ngủ người tóc mái dịu ngoan mà buông xuống lông mày thượng, ánh mắt vô hại nguội, ngữ khí cũng rất mềm mại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt có chút nóng, lại nhìn thấy người này hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại tại trước mắt mình, trong lòng cũng mềm thành một mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu mê mẩn trừng trợn lên, thẳng đến được Khương Nghĩa Kiện phun ra nóng bỏng nhiệt khí một mực ôm lấy cổ trong nháy mắt, mới nhớ lại bọn hắn như trước hãm sâu cục diện bế tắc, theo bản năng đưa tay đẩy.

Kỳ quái, cái này gia hỏa khí lực làm sao lớn như vậy, rõ ràng tại sinh bệnh chính mình cũng như trước không phải là đối thủ của hắn, chỉ chốc lát sau, nam nhân thở hổn hển thanh âm trở nên càng thêm vất vả, cuối cùng còn là mềm lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu không giãy giụa nữa, yên tĩnh lại, ngoan ngoãn nằm ở trong lồng ngực của hắn.

"Bọn hắn đều đi Nhật Bản rồi, chúng ta lúc nào đi liền hai chúng ta, không dẫn bọn họ chơi nữa, có được hay không "

Câu nói này có chút không đầu không đuôi, phun ra nhiệt khí nói ra được ngữ khí như là làm nũng, lại như là chơi xấu.

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã trầm mặc vài giây, trả là cho trả lời.

Đáp ứng hắn, hắn tại sinh bệnh, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn.

2

"Như ngươi vậy không được, ta đi cấp ngươi ngược lại chén nước."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng nói rất nhẹ, như là hống người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không buông tay, cố chấp cuốn lại nam nhân hẹp hẹp hông của thân, thổ tức đều là nóng bỏng, tiếng như lẩm bẩm:

"Đừng đi, không cho phép đi, ca tại ta liền hết đau, có ca tại là tốt rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy hắn ra, chỉ là lại mở miệng giống như thở dài:

"Daniel, ngươi biết rõ ràng, ta không thể cho ngươi nhiều hơn nữa."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là trong nháy mắt thoát lực, khóa chặt người hai tay của cụt hứng thả ra, nặng nề buông xuống bên người, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm đứng lên, không dám nhìn tới trên mặt hắn biểu lộ.

Đã từng nghĩ tới được ăn cả ngã về không, nhưng bây giờ, ta không thể lại cho ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng tự nhủ.

Bệnh nặng một hồi sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên ý thức được, cái kia đã từng trượt lên ván trượt ngậm băng côn không có gì lo sợ bóng đảo thiếu niên thật giống đã càng chạy Việt Viễn, xa tới liền bóng lưng đều không nhìn thấy.

Sinh tồn tiết mục mang đến vượt quá dự liệu Quốc Dân độ, cường độ cao công tác liên tục tiêu hao hắn đã từng tối cho rằng tự hào tinh thần lực, thời gian nửa năm hầu như ít có ngừng lại, hắn như là trong biển sâu cá voi, một mực không biết mệt mỏi tiến lên, từ một mảnh Hải Dương đến một mảnh khác Hải Dương, dừng lại cái kia một Thiên Ý vị cái gì, hắn so với ai cũng rõ ràng.

Hắn đều ở màn ảnh trước nói những thứ này đều là chuyện tốt, so với khổ cực, mệt mỏi, sung sướng cùng hưởng thụ càng nhiều, đứng ở trên đỉnh tổng phải bỏ ra đối đẳng một cái giá lớn.

"Nghệ nhân liền muốn cái gì đều sẽ", Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao sẽ quên câu nói này, hắn là trời sinh nghệ nhân, màn ảnh trước tất cả tâm tình đều bắt bí tinh chuẩn, không mất đúng mực. Trước lúc này, hắn luôn nghĩ thừa dịp còn trẻ nên nhiều lưu lạc, hiện nay nhưng lại không thể không tại nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi trong đoạn thời gian này trằn trọc nghĩ lại, trong lúc bừng tỉnh càng phát hiện tiến lên trên đường nhiều hơn rất nhiều lo lắng, dần dần cảm thấy lực bất tòng tâm lên.

Một cơn bệnh nặng tổn hại không chỉ là khống chế lực, thậm chí một ít tối nghĩa cảm xúc đều từ từ trở nên mất khống chế. Hắn đều là ngủ trễ, sinh bệnh đoạn thời gian đó càng là, không còn khí lực xem điện thoại, ban đêm lăn qua lộn lại lại mất ngủ, nhắm mắt lại lại chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt.

Nói đến, Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực biến rất nhiều, cùng hắn nói "Biến", dùng "Đáng yêu rất nhiều" thật giống càng thêm thích hợp, nghĩ người này ban ngày đối với màn ảnh làm nũng, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhăn nhúm, mèo con miệng vểnh lên, được thổi phồng đến mức mặt đỏ cúi đầu cười, dùng hắn thích nhất ánh mắt đến xem người khác, cùng người khác mười ngón khấu chặt, cười ngọt ngào ra vẻ, nghĩ đến trong lòng bốc lên đau xót ngâm đều phải đâm phá, nghĩ đến mạnh mẽ siết chặc trong tay ôm gối, nghĩ đến cắn chặt hàm răng cũng chưa từng có chính mình.

Đảo mắt liền tới cuối năm ca dao đại chiến.

Thân thể khôi phục được không sai, người đại diện vẫn là liên tục nhiều lần dặn dò luyện tập không nên quá liều mạng, đừng cho là mình là thiết đả, nên mặc bao nhiêu sẽ mặc bao nhiêu, không nên dằn vặt lung tung chính mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối điện thoại di động miệng đầy đáp ứng, đi ra giữa thang máy, Luyện Tập Thất trong âm nhạc vừa vặn truyền hình xong, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cầm trong tay một bình nước suối, uống xong đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, người sau híp mắt cười cười, mèo con uống nước tựa như nhấp một ngụm.

"Ngươi hơi sốt sắng "

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thanh âm làm ôn nhu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm thế nào nghe thế nào cảm giác chói tai.

", được ngươi phát hiện, thời gian không nhiều lắm, muốn làm đến tốt nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đầy là mồ hôi, vệ y sau lưng đều có điểm ẩm ướt, tiếng nói thở không ngừng.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai, cười đến như gió xuân ấm áp, con mắt khóe miệng cong cong:

"Thánh Hựu một mực làm vô cùng tốt."

Mạnh mẽ thanh đầu ngón tay véo đến trong lòng bàn tay, rơi vào đi, loang lổ bỏ bỏ mà đỏ lên một mảnh, năng lực gian nan làm nổi lên khóe miệng, như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới một bên, đem điện thoại di động cùng phối sức lấy mất, mở ra loa, nắm nắm đấm âm thầm bắt đầu luyện tập.

Phòng hóa trang phòng trong quanh năm không người đặt chân, đèn trần lúc sáng lúc tối mà lóe lên, lâu năm thiếu tu sửa cũng không ai chú ý tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo tới nơi này, vào giờ phút này bị người dùng hai tay vòng vào trong ngực, vùng cũng vùng không ra, quả thực cảm thấy ánh lửa, nhưng ôn nhu bản tính lại để cho hắn lạnh không dưới mặt đến, khuyên bảo giọng diệu đều không có cách nào chân chính bất chấp:

"Daniel, ngươi đừng, đừng như vậy, buông ra."

"Ta lại không được ư ngươi rõ ràng nói với ta câu nói kia." Hắn đã khí cấp bại phôi, nghĩ vừa mới Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai thủ, cùng uống một bình nước, Ung Thánh Hựu đối Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cười, hắn liền sắp điên rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới là thật thông minh, lòng biết rõ là hắn, hi hi ha ha giả bộ ngớ ngẩn giả ngu trốn tránh cũng là hắn, hiện tại nắm lấy chân đau không tha hay là hắn.

"Ta không có, Daniel, ta không có, không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu âm thanh lập tức vang lên, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là oan ức, nhiều lần nói xong càng nghẹn ngào, trong đôi mắt chứa đầy nước mắt chảy xuống.

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, ngươi đừng khóc, đừng khóc có được hay không, ta không buộc ngươi rồi, đừng khóc, lòng ta cũng phải nát rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện luống cuống tay chân cho hắn lau nước mắt, bừng tỉnh cảm giác được nước mắt của hắn đều đặc biệt bỏng người, hỏa diễm tựa như, dính đến tay liền phút chốc dập tắt.

3

Chân chính thực hiện lời hứa một mực kéo tới năm sau bốn tháng, gặp thượng hoạt động trống rỗng, ngắn ngủi kỳ nghỉ, Bắc bán cầu băng tuyết tan rã, vạn vật thức tỉnh, sinh cơ hiện ra, đích thật là làm thích hợp lữ hành thời tiết.

Sớm phi cơ chuyến đều là khiến người ta buồn ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu trên người đắp thảm, trong tai nghe thả "Kỳ thực ngươi ta này mộng đẹp, khí số từ lâu tận, làm lại cũng là vô dụng", quay đầu xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn chính nắm điện thoại di động chơi "Tuyệt địa cầu sinh", còn vừa náo ồn ào nói", xong, xong, hết thuốc chữa", ngoài cửa sổ sắc trời tro mù mịt, đám mây nổi lơ lửng từ trên xuống dưới, hắn thở dài, nhắm mắt lại tiếp tục ngủ, lại tỉnh lại lúc cũng không biết vừa mới cảnh tượng là mộng là thật.

Trạm thứ nhất là thanh sâm, ý xuân sơ ấm, Sakura từ hòn đảo nam đoạn đến phía bắc từ từ mở ra, vừa vặn đuổi tới bốn tháng hạ tuần hoằng trước công viên Sakura tế, ông trời nể nang mặt mũi, sắc trời sáng sủa lại trong suốt.

Chính gặp hoa thấy trong lúc, phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới, dọc đường một dãy tất cả đều là đông bắc quà vặt phòng đài, mới vừa ra lò điểm tâm nhỏ chọc người thèm nhỏ dãi, dân dao ca sĩ ăn mặc kimônô, trên đầu búi tóc chải mà chỉnh tề lại trơn bóng, trong tay đùa bỡn truyền thống nhạc khí hát dài lâu khinh tân dân dao, giữa ban ngày có nịnh võ nhiều tế du hành, biển người phun trào, đặc biệt náo nhiệt, nhìn đi xa còn có thể trông thấy màu tím lam liều lĩnh tuyết Tiêm nhi núi Phú Sĩ, nếu là buổi tối, thưởng đêm Anh thì là tốt nhất.

Ban đêm có phần mát, Ung Thánh Hựu bó lấy trên người áo gió, hai người sóng vai đi ở bờ sông đường đá xanh thượng, màu trắng tinh Yoshino Anh tư thái phồn thịnh rậm rạp, đè lên cành lá trầm thấp buông xuống rìa đường, bờ sông, muộn gió vừa thổi cánh hoa tứ tán, Như Yên lại như tuyết, hoa bè tại trên nước chậm rãi dao động, đãng, mặt hồ đều nhiễm lên hồng nhạt, như là hiện lên một tầng hồng nhạt nhung thiên nga, bên bờ mờ nhạt ánh đèn lờ mờ, phản chiếu ra lấm ta lấm tấm nhu lan ánh sáng nhạt, ánh trăng ôn nhu, trong không khí tràn ngập Sakura vị ngọt.

Bầu không khí làm lãng mạn, nhưng là đối với bọn họ tới nói không khỏi có vẻ hơi mập mờ, sớm biết không nên đáp ứng hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, từ nơi sâu xa luôn cảm thấy có đồ vật gì ở trong lòng cách đáp lời.

Mấy tháng nay quan hệ của bọn họ không thể nói được hòa hoãn, nhiều nhất xem như là lẫn nhau làm bạn, người trưởng thành không ca ngợi một lời cô dũng các loại hình dung, quen thuộc ở đối vạn sự vạn vật đều có chỗ bảo lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng cũng nghĩ tới liều lĩnh, quyết chí tiến lên, bất quá vậy cũng là đã từng sự tình rồi.

Phân Thần chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai được đáp thượng một cái Jacket, trả mang theo người bên cạnh nhiệt độ, hắn giơ tay muốn trả cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại bị một cái đè lại:

"Khoác, ta không lạnh."

Vẫn là hội dao động, chỉ là trong nháy mắt.

Lúc này trầm mặc không hiện ra nhàm chán nhạt nhẽo, không hiểu có phần ôn nhu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm một lát lại tại vang lên bên tai:

"Nghe nói có thể nhìn thấy trước thành Hà Lạc đầy Anh, một năm này đều sẽ vận khí rất tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu:

"Chúng ta một mực làm may mắn, về sau cũng sẽ như thế."

Không xuất đạo trước Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện ở mây\ Đại Xã cầu qua một lần luyến ái vận thế, cụ thể ký thơ hắn đã nhớ không rõ rồi, chỉ là nhớ mang máng rút được "Đại cát", phía trên nội dung đại khái là nói "Ngươi sắp gặp phải cùng qua một đời bầu bạn" .

Hiện nay hắn và đã từng cho rằng là linh hồn bạn lữ Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một lần đi tới quen thuộc địa phương, trong lòng vừa thấy kì quái lại là cảm khái, cảm khái vận mệnh vật này, thực sự là đùa cợt người.

Hương nến bên đài thượng là rửa tay trì, trên đài đá đặt ngang hàng bày hai hàng cán dài mộc muôi, múc nước rửa tay tỏ rõ tín đồ thành kính. Bái trước điện nóc nhà hai bên nhếch lên, mang theo nhánh gỗ ô tiền từ thiện trong rương chất đầy lớn nhỏ hạn mức tiền giấy, tiền xu, một bên chếch mang theo một cái làm thô dây thừng, trước tới cầu nguyện người nhẹ nhàng rung động, dây thừng thượng Phong Linh lanh lảnh mà vang lên.

Bổn điện làm yên tĩnh, hai người chân trần đứng ở chiếu trúc thượng, song song quỳ gối cung phụng trước đài hàng mây tre lá tròn trên nệm, ngã vào, hai tay thành kính để xuống đất, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu híp mắt liếc mắt nhìn đang tại thành kính cầu xin Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhắm mắt lại, trong yên tĩnh, bên tai tiếng gió như là Thần Minh nức nở, thế gian như thế trống trải, tựa hồ hết thảy đều có thể lấy bắt tay giảng hòa.

Người kia lại lôi kéo cầu mong gì khác ký, Ung Thánh Hựu khoát tay áo một cái không hướng phía trước, đứng tại chỗ cười nhìn hắn dao động ống thẻ, trúc thăm lay động thanh âm khiến người ta cảm thấy trong lòng làm yên ổn, chỉ chốc lát sau một con ký rơi xuống trên đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hứng thú trùng trùng đụng đi lên kiếm, như một con kéo không được Nhân Gian cỡ lớn khuyển, nam nhân liếc mắt nhìn ký ngữ, ngay lập tức sẽ khổ mặt, quay đầu xem chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, đền thờ tiểu tăng đưa cho hắn nhóm tương ứng ký thơ, trên đó viết "Luyến ái vận: Chưa cát, muốn chiếm được một phần có cảm giác an toàn, bình tĩnh luyến ái còn cần thời gian không ngắn nữa."

Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi hắn:

"Ngươi xem, chưa chữ hai hoành đổ tới chính là chưa, chưa cát cũng là cát, dù sao cũng hơn chưa cát được, có đúng không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn cảm giác mình nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt buông lỏng, đi tới muốn dắt tay của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi nghiêng người sang né tránh, chỉ chừa cho hắn một cái tràn ngập từ chối ý vị bóng lưng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khổ, siết chặc trong tay mới vừa mua điều khiển thủ, đi theo.

4

Ngủ đêm phú lương dã, con đường trung bộ bên cạnh ngọn núi đóng quân dã ngoại địa, bóng đêm sáng sủa, trời quang Miên Miên, nơi đóng quân trống trải, lữ nhân ít ỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền hơi hơi đánh người dân dã nằm xuống, Tinh Không trong tích tắc liền rơi vào trong mắt, rơi vào trong bàn tay.

Bầu trời thật trong suốt, bóng đêm bao phủ Tinh Trần, một mắt nhìn tới đáy ngọn nguồn, thật giống có thể thấy được Vũ Trụ tựa như, xán lạn Ngân hà gần ngay trước mắt, Ngân Hà sáng, hoành giới ngày rưỡi, thiên Tôn Hà cổ, bờ xa tương đối, màu xám màn trời bên trong sao chổi bụi bặm kinh xẹt qua tầng khí quyển, lại như nhảy lướt mì chín chần nước lạnh cục đá, trong bầu trời cực nhanh lưu tinh lấp lánh mà chen chúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay qua chỗ khác xem Ung Thánh Hựu đường viền rõ ràng gò má, hoảng hốt trong lúc đó hồi tưởng lại ngày đó V quay chụp, cũng là cùng hắn, nằm ở thành phố sân thượng, gối lên tay xem tinh tinh, khi đó Tinh Thần không thể so hiện tại ít, sáng nhất một viên thậm chí ngay tại chính mình bên người, bị hắn một mực chộp vào trong tay.

Vào giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại bên cạnh mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại có một loại cảm giác, bọn hắn không phải Ngưu Lang Tinh cùng sao Chức nữ, cách Ngân Hà cùng ngàn tỷ năm ánh sáng không cách nào gặp gỡ, bọn hắn chỉ là Ngân Hà bên trong hai viên nhỏ hành tinh, biết rõ đối phương ở ngay gần, lại chỉ có thể lạc lối tại Ngân Hà bên trong, không nhìn thấy lẫn nhau quỹ tích.

Lại như bọn hắn rõ ràng thấy được lưu tinh, nguyện vọng bên trong cũng rốt cuộc không ngừng lẫn nhau duy nhất rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt giằng co tại trên người mình, nhưng hắn không dám xoay qua chỗ khác nhìn vào hắn đáy mắt, hắn sợ sệt Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt Ngân Hà so với trong bầu trời đêm còn mênh mông hơn, sợ chính mình rơi xuống tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong thân thể, sợ chính mình không nhịn được sẽ muốn chăm chú ôm ấp trong mắt hắn phá nát nguyệt quang.

1969 năm phi hành gia lên mặt trăng, tại trên mặt trăng không nhìn thấy tinh tinh, chỉ có Địa Cầu treo ở bầu trời, Thái Dương Hệ biên giới đen kịt một màu, hướng về bên trong xem, cũng không nhìn thấy Thái Dương, khoa học gia cho rằng Ngân Hà Vũ Trụ đều là cho trên địa cầu người xem xét, mỗ trong nháy mắt, mênh mông cùng nhỏ bé đụng kịch liệt xuất to lớn rung động cùng cảm thán, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng dâng lên nhất cổ kích động:

"Daniel, bầu trời hết thảy tinh tinh, Ngân Hà, mặt trăng, xinh đẹp vầng sáng, đều là ngươi."

Trong tay đột nhiên chạm vào ấm áp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm chặt tay hắn, rốt cuộc đối đầu ánh mắt được bóng đêm biến mất lệ quang, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mắt hắn rất sáng, như là vò nát rạng rỡ Ngân hà, chiếu vào đáy mắt:

"Vậy còn ngươi, ngươi có thể là của ta sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu đã trầm mặc rất lâu:

"Ta từng thuộc về ngươi."

Liêm kho gió biển thổi biết dùng người làm thoải mái, biển mùi tanh yếu ớt, Tương Nam bờ biển trong không khí đều có thanh xuân mùi vị, mặt trời lặn lúc, bất tỉnh sương hoàng hôn là diễm lệ nóng rực, như là nhen nhóm một quyển khói.

Mỗi năm một lần Hanabi đại hội, trên bờ biển biển người phun trào, mặc áo tắm, cầm quạt tròn, giẫm lấy guốc gỗ lẹt xẹt lẹt xẹt vang lên địa phương thiếu nữ, nắm tay tình nhân, bé trai lải nhải cùng mụ mụ oán trách hội chùa thượng một đuôi Tiểu Kim cá đều không có mò được, ăn mặc quần áo thủy thủ cầm chế phục bao học sinh trung học, ghim song đuôi ngựa tiểu cô nương cầm trong tay tiên nữ ca tụng vui vẻ lay động, thứ lạp lạp mà vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị quấn mang ở trong đám người, bọn hắn chỉ là Tương Nam lữ khách, rõ ràng liền không thuộc về nơi này, chỉ là được biển biển biển người thôi động, bị động mà đi về phía trước.

Đột nhiên phía trước vang lên một trận mãnh liệt hoan hô, tất cả mọi người hiểu ngầm bình thường ngẩng đầu lên, bóng đêm sâu sắc, to lớn màn trời như là xa xôi vải vẽ, Hanabi là bắn lên nổi bật, ở trên trời nổ tung, vẽ Thanh một bức vô biên họa. Đầy trời nổ vang yên hỏa âm thanh cùng đoàn người trong hoan hô đều cho mắt người vành mắt toả nhiệt, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu liền nhớ lại không biết từ nơi nào nghe được một câu nói:

Hanabi sẽ tìm được mỗi cái tranh nhau tụ tán người, bầu trời tuổi trẻ, yên tĩnh, cường thịnh cùng già đi, một chiếc chỉ là chuyện cũ, mười ngàn chén chỉ là ta, gặp Hanabi, liền không chịu nổi Hanabi, chúng ta mắt thấy qua thịnh đại đồng thời, thán qua từng người không muốn người biết Triều Tịch. 

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có cảm động, lại cảm thấy thoải mái, thật giống trận này lửa khói Mỹ Lệ qua, còn lại một cái tro tàn, cũng đốt sạch hắn Triều Tịch.

Mọi người xem yên hỏa, xem tinh tinh, xem Sakura, ngóng trông Quang Minh, ngóng trông mỹ hảo nhân sự, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái chính là trên trời Ngân Hà, tinh tinh, mặt trăng, còn hắn thì Tinh Vân một bên ám nhược bụi bặm, ngắn ngủi mà làm bạn hắn Mỹ Lệ đoạn đường, có lẽ sẽ bởi vì hắn chói mắt bị mọi người chú ý tới, một khi tách ra, hắn liền cũng không còn hết.

"Xin mời nhìn ta một chút, mời nhìn ta một chút."

Yêu cầu như thế không khỏi cũng quá miễn cưỡng.

Hắn lòng tham qua, muốn đem như vậy chói mắt bảo vật chiếm thành của mình, giấu vào của mình Pandora hộp báu bên trong, đáng tiếc người kia lại không có từ chối cũng không có tiếp thu, sau đó hắn quang nhiệt càng ngày càng chói mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc dần dần tỉnh táo, có lẽ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới là trong truyền thuyết vĩ đại Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư, trong tay hắn Hỏa chủng mới là được Nhân Gian cần, mà chính hắn chỉ là thay thế bị phạt nửa người nửa ngựa Chiron, vì giải cứu Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư, cam nguyện từ bỏ sống mãi, hiến xuất sinh mệnh của mình.

5

Từ giang chi đảo đường về đoàn tàu vừa vặn dọc theo đường ven biển chạy. Bên tay trái là trực tiếp bờ biển đường cái, bên tay phải nhưng là không thể nhìn thấy phần cuối Nhật Bản biển, sáng sớm ánh mặt trời rất tốt, chiếu vào trên mặt biển sóng nước lấp loáng, thỉnh thoảng có thể nhìn thấy mấy chích chim biển tại trên mặt biển ngừng chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhìn biển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dưới ánh mặt trời gò má:

"Biển không đều là giống nhau đấy sao Nhật Bản biển cùng Busan biển đều là một vùng biển."

"Lần kia cũng là ngồi đoàn tàu, từ Busan chạy về Seoul, ca trả gạt ta nhà ga đến rồi thật nhiều người ái mộ, ta bây giờ còn nhớ rõ đây này."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu, đối với người xoa xoa tay:

"Xin lỗi, khi đó chỉ có ca một cái, bất quá bây giờ, Niel nhưng là đại minh tinh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt hắn lại trả tạo thành chữ thập cầu tha thứ hai tay:

"Không việc gì đâu, ta chỉ yếu ngươi, có ngươi liền đủ rồi."

"Ngươi còn nhớ đến tiếp sau sau chúng ta cùng đi Busan "

Ung Thánh Hựu không hất tay của hắn ra, chỉ là rất tỉnh táo mà mở miệng, hắn mặt không thay đổi thời điểm xem ra giống như là tâm tình không ngờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đây chưa bao giờ sợ cái này, nhưng hiện nay, trái tim hắn lại kinh hãi tựa như cuộn tròn lại với nhau.

"Ca. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực không dám chính diện, một mực trốn tránh, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại yếu vạch trần đến nói rõ, loại tâm tình này thật giống một cái dao cầu treo ở hắn đỉnh đầu, để trái tim hắn liên tục chìm xuống dưới.

"Khi đó ta đặc biệt nhớ đi Busan, không chỉ có là bởi vì Busan biển, không chỉ có là bởi vì Busan có cái nào thú vị địa phương, càng nhiều hơn nguyên nhân là bởi vì ngươi.

Chúng ta cùng đi thật nhiều địa phương tốt, cũng là ta lái xe, đồng thời kéo xuống cửa sổ xe thổi hải phong, sau đó ta nghĩ nói với ngươi lời nói đích thật là

Ta làm thích ngươi

Nhưng ngươi không để ta nói xong, ngươi chỉ nói là

Ca, ngươi xem phía trước con đường, làm bằng phẳng, có lẽ sẽ có một chút phập phồng, đó là thuộc về chúng ta.

Sau đó ta liền đều hiểu rồi, ta dùng trước luôn cảm thấy chúng ta là cùng một loại người, hiện tại ta cảm thấy, ngươi so với ta yếu càng có dã tâm, cũng càng thông minh, cho nên, ta nghĩ ngươi hiện tại cũng có thể rõ ràng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông lỏng ra tay của hắn, thanh đầu ngón tay mạnh mẽ khảm vào trong lòng bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng cho hắn đưa qua hỏa, đáng tiếc hắn cái kia lúc mong muốn rất nhiều, như là thân mặc áo giáp dũng sĩ vượt mọi chông gai chỉ muốn xông về phía trước, hướng đến cuối cùng đi, đợi được hắn chậm lụt ý thức được, chính mình sớm trong lúc vô tình được Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia ngọn lửa đã hòa tan, hai mươi hai tuổi hắn phân hoa Phất Liễu chỉ muốn tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là thật giống hết thảy đều đã quá đã muộn. Hắn Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư thu hồi cái kia ngọn lửa, hoặc là nói, hắn hỏa diễm, kỳ thực từ lâu cháy hết rồi, bỏ không một cái tro tàn.

Hai mươi mốt tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng nắm giữ qua một mảnh biển, cũng thiếu một chút nắm giữ hắn.

Hai mươi hai tuổi trước đó liên quan với biển cố sự đều cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có vô số liên hệ, thế nhưng tương lai, thật giống hết thảy đều chỉ có thể không có quan hệ gì với hắn rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ửng hồng viền mắt, đột nhiên nhớ tới câu kia "Người là có thể giống như Tê Giác như vậy dũng cảm, dù cho rất đau cũng là có thể, nhìn ngươi đau quá rồi phải hay không còn dám đau nữa", dũng khí của hắn chỉ là trong nháy mắt, bị đánh tan chỉ có thể cấp tốc thu về của mình trong vỏ, hắn không còn dám đau, tay cũng không có hỏa diễm rồi.

Trung chuyển đổi lại, giương mắt thấy được "Liêm kho trường đại học trước" bảng hướng dẫn, nơi xa vẽ ra Hanabi tế trên diện rộng áp phích, gió nhẹ từ trên đài ngắm trăng khoảng không xuyên qua.

Điện tử nhãn hiệu thượng, đổi lại tàu điện sắp đến đứng, không biết là nhất thời hứng khởi vẫn làm cân nhắc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngoắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón út:

"Chơi đoán số, nếu như ngươi thắng, ta liền lại cho ngươi một cơ hội, nếu như ngươi thua rồi, chúng ta ngay ở chỗ này tách ra, ca "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chơi đoán số tỷ lệ thắng bốn bỏ năm lên một cái đại khái là linh, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt con mắt, cắn cắn môi múi, lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm quyết định lại chắn cuối cùng một cái, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu cho trù mã của hắn thực sự quá làm cho lòng hắn động.

Đồng thời đọc thầm xong cái kia năm chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu ra "Kéo", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng là "Bố" .

Nếu như đặt ở trước đây, hắn nhất định sẽ oán giận, này nhiều hoang đường, dựa vào chơi đoán số đến quyết định ái tình. Nhưng hiện nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu đối với hắn cười, đẩy hắn đi vào tàu điện bên trong, ở ngoài cửa đối với hắn khẽ ngoắc một cái, âm thanh cũng rất ôn nhu:

"Daniel, chúc ngươi vạn sự thắng ý."

Trái tim như là bị hung hăng vò nát lại liều hiểu ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu cười đều là đả thương người lưỡi dao sắc, tàu điện cửa mở bắt đầu tích thanh âm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một điểm đều không cười nổi, chỉ cảm thấy trong cổ họng được đồ vật gì ngạnh ở, khổ sở mùi vị truyền khắp toàn thân.

Hắn không có cách nào lại thờ ơ không động lòng đi xuống, đỏ mắt lên đưa tay ra, kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái ôm vào trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân luống cuống mà được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy, nhìn xem tàu điện môn chậm rãi đóng, phát động hướng về nơi xa chạy tới.

Hắn cổ bên trong có ấm áp nước mắt, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang khóc.

0

Bên ngoài ánh mặt trời trả thật là tốt, chiết xạ ra nhu hòa gợn sóng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại trong lúc hoảng hốt nhìn thấy, cuối cùng một con Hồ Điệp bay mất, hắn hai mươi mốt tuổi Hạ Thiên không ở.

Hắn Phổ La Mễ Tu Tư, tự do.

end.


	28. Chapter 28

Trời sinh không đúng

Kinh! ONS đối tượng dĩ nhiên là công ty mới ký kết đồng sự. . .

Tình cờ quay phim người mẫu đan x tình cờ tẩu tú diễn viên Ung

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở khách quý tịch hàng thứ nhất bên phải chỗ ngồi, nhìn xem tại đại lão bản nóng bỏng ánh mắt mong đợi bên trong chậm rãi đi tới dưới ánh đèn nam nhân, lão tổng hôm nay cố ý thay đổi một thân trước đó chưa từng thấy bựa âu phục sáo trang, mẹ rõ ràng ở trong bóng tối đều lóe lên quang, lắc mình biến hóa Hoàng Kim đại phú hào, mái tóc cũng chải cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, kính mắt đều đổi thành giấy mạ vàng, nhìn bên cạnh mới ký kết đối tượng rất giống là ở vừa thấy viên treo đầy Kim Nguyên Bảo cây rụng tiền.

Đón đại lão bản chờ mong ánh mắt đi tới đài chính giữa nam nhân, thân cao nhìn qua so với mình yếu cao hơn một chút, bóng lưng rất dày rộng, ăn mặc thành bộ tây trang màu đen, một đôi đầu như ý chân dài to đục lỗ nhanh, chải đến cùng nhau đuôi tóc đều có vẻ đặc biệt gọn gàng.

Sau đó vạn chúng mong đợi đại suất ca rốt cuộc tại đèn pha dưới xoay người, toàn trường trong nháy mắt bắt đầu gây rối, dưới đài các gia truyền thông trường thương đoản pháo cùng nhau phát động, nhanh chóng đến làm cho người không mở mắt ra được, trình diện thiếu fan nữ cùng công nhân viên đều không ngừng được xì xào bàn tán, chỉ có một người, cả kinh suýt chút nữa rơi mất cằm.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn to hai mắt, há hốc mồm, trong đầu liên tục bắt đầu cuồng xoạt mưa đạn, một hồi là "", một lúc là "! ! !", một tay thanh yếu rơi xuống đất cằm vịn lao, một tay mở ra điện thoại, ấn lại huyệt Thái dương đã nghĩ đăng kí một cái nặc danh tài khoản, mở topic: "Cầu viện! Công ty mới ký kết đồng sự lại là trước đó ONS đối tượng "

Mộng ép trong nháy mắt đó, trên đài người giống là có Tâm Điện Cảm Ứng tựa như nhìn lại, không nghiêng lệch, rồi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đối mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu Ô Nha cạc cạc bay qua, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn cười gằn.

Lần này lúng túng.

Nói tới nói lui đều là nghiệt duyên.

Này Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nghề cũ là người mẫu, xuất đạo sinh tồn cạnh diễn tiết mục chính đụng với làng giải trí lớn thời gian trống, trước một kỳ tiết mục tích lũy nhiệt độ, Sơ kỳ lại có không ít hấp dẫn người mánh lới, quan tâm Độ Không trước tăng vọt, làm là thứ nhất tên xuất đạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên thành chập choạng đậu vòng thậm chí toàn bộ trong làng giải trí đỉnh kim tự tháp nhọn bánh bao thơm.

Tuy nói hắn nghề cũ là người mẫu, thế nhưng hát vũ đạo diễn kịch mọi thứ đem ra được, này không, quãng thời gian trước mới vừa truyền ra Quốc Dân pick yếu ký kết diễn nghệ phương diện công tác tin tức, một đám công ty liền nhìn chằm chằm nhìn chằm chằm, cuối cùng này mảnh vụn được Ung Thánh Hựu công ty bọn họ đại lão bản khuyên can đủ đường bắt lại rồi, ở là có như thế một hồi thịnh đại ký kết nghi thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu tắt đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm tòi giới diện, đỡ ngạch thẳng thở dài, sớm biết hắn nên quan tâm kỹ càng quan tâm phạm vi tin tức, cũng sẽ không không để ý đến chuyện bên ngoài tựa như liền cá nhân đều không nhận ra, nếu như mình lúc đó không có sắc mê tâm khiếu, kéo lên máy bay yểm trợ bên trong chiến đấu cơ Kim Tại Hoán tiểu đồng chí đi tới liền đem người chuốc say, một lời không hợp kéo lên trên lầu phòng nghỉ ngơi đi, hiện tại cũng sẽ không trình diễn như thế vừa ra.

Nhưng nói đến cũng là hắn bản thân so sánh bị tội, này đại suất ca nhìn qua chịu không nổi tửu lực, cái kia bắp thịt không phải là ngồi không, người mới vừa được lột sạch liền đổi khách làm chủ đè lên hắn dùng sức làm.

Phải chết là, hàng này làm được sướng rồi, ấn lại bờ vai của hắn dính dính nhơm nhớp hỏi hắn tên gọi là gì, ngoài miệng còn không mang ngừng gặm đến gặm đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm được đụng lại nát tan lại câm, nghĩ thầm người nọ là chính mình kéo tới, được đè lên mẹ cũng là mình, không ngờ như thế bữa này thao trả là chính mình tới cửa phục vụ tới, chó này lại còn muốn trước lạ sau quen, nằm mơ, hắn nhiều uất ức, còn có thể làm mua bán lỗ vốn nha, thế là thuận miệng giật cái ngụy trang, đứt quãng nói mình gọi hồng Thánh Hựu.

Đại Cẩu Tử cũng không hoài nghi, vui vẻ rộn ràng ấn lại người đè xuống. Mặc dù nói làm được cuối cùng, song phương đều cả người thỏa mãn, phi thường phù hợp, hôm sau hắn vẫn là toàn thân đau nhức cùng bị kẹt xe đè nát đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vô cùng đau đớn, nghĩ đến vừa vặn ký kết nghi thức thượng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối đầu ánh mắt, sau đó ngoẹo cổ đối với hắn bỡn cợt cười, hắn liền một trận nổi da gà, thận được sợ, cóng đến hắn vội vàng đem dựng thẳng lên tóc gáy mò bình rồi, chỉ chốc lát sau trên mặt lại bắt đầu toả nhiệt, trong lòng đều tùng tùng tùng nhảy đến nhanh hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ mặt của mình, sốt ruột, Ung Thánh Hựu, ham muốn sắc đẹp là yếu bị báo ứng.

Đây không phải nghiệt duyên là cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất đạo tới nay một mực thời thượng tài nguyên rất tốt, nắm trong tay mấy cái già vị không sai phát ngôn, ăn, mặc, ở, đi lại phương diện nào đều có, chính gặp thu đông tuần lễ thời trang, công ty đầu mối đàm thành một hồi thanh tú, đi cái lĩnh bế, thuận tiện tại Milan thanh tả chân cũng cho vỗ.

Nếu không tại sao nói đây, người này, càng không muốn đến cái gì chính là cái gì, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì trở thành đồng sự sau được công ty mạnh mẽ bỏ thêm các loại xã giao phần mềm phương thức liên lạc, liền ngày hôm qua đây, hắn còn chứng kiến người này đang tại băng đảo nghỉ ngơi, bùm bùm tại đẩy tới phát ra một đống phong cảnh chiếu, hôm nay liền ở phía sau đài thấy này oan gia rồi.

"Ngươi không phải là tại nghỉ phép đây! "

"Nghe nói ca đến đi lĩnh bế, ta cố ý để Andrew cho ta nhét vào một vị trí."

Đại suất ca trên mặt bạch bạch tịnh tịnh không hoá trang, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy tâm tính thiện lương của hắn như cắt ra tới là đen thùi lùi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện người đại diện Tiểu Lưu gần nhất có chút buồn bực, này đại minh tinh rõ ràng đã kí rồi diễn nghệ hợp đồng, không nghĩ tới đưa cho hắn kịch bản rõ ràng hết thảy bị người cự tuyệt, những này kịch bản đều là hắn tỉ mỉ xét duyệt qua, trên căn bản đều phù hợp đại minh tinh phát triển định vị, một đầu khác kim chủ đại nhân cũng thúc giục Tiểu Lưu để đại minh tinh nhiều kiếm tiền, chưa từng nghĩ đại minh tinh lại vung tay lên, đều cho đẩy, Tiểu Lưu trong lòng khổ, nhưng hắn không nói.

Cuối năm chính mắc kẹt xuân hạ cùng thu đông tuần lễ thời trang cách đương lúc, người bận bịu khắp thế giới chạy bãi, ép chuyển đi rồi mấy nhà liên hợp T đài, rốt cuộc làm xong quãng thời gian trước nhận thanh tú cùng bên ngoài chụp. Về nước qua vài ngày nữa, mới ngàn chọn vạn tuyển nhận một bộ phim, lại để cho Tiểu Lưu an bài yếu tham gia cuối năm diễn nghệ đại thưởng, Tiểu Lưu hết sức lo sợ, của ta tổ tông, ngài này hí trả một bộ không chụp đây, chúng ta liền đi tham gia diễn nghệ đại thưởng á, sân ga cũng không phải cái này đứng pháp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sạch cười ngây ngô, nói xong dù sao ta muốn đi, coi như cho điện ảnh xuất đạo tác phẩm tuyên truyền rồi, ngươi nếu như ngăn ta, ta liền đổi nghề, này vừa nói, Tiểu Lưu nào dám, không chiêu, chỉ được cười khổ đồng ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình tựa hồ là năm xưa bất lợi, hoặc là chính là trong số mệnh phạm Thái Tuế, không phải phạm Thái Tuế sao cũng là đắc tội rồi cái nào lộ thần tiên, không phải vậy hắn cũng sẽ không tham gia cái diễn nghệ đại thưởng đều khiến cho như ngồi bàn chông.

Nhà quay phim cái này điệu bộ, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi tại bên cạnh mình liền nhất định liên tục hướng về bọn hắn bên này tập hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không lấy lại tinh thần đây, màn ảnh lại phiêu đã tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trực tiếp trong hình Khương Nghĩa Kiện lôi kéo tay của hắn đối với màn ảnh so với tâm, trong nháy mắt toàn trường vang lên một trận nhấp nhô liên tục tiếng hoan hô, có chút chói tai, này chính là mọi người thủ hướng sao, khóe miệng hắn không cầm được rút gân, đối với máy thu hình lại không tiện phát tác, chỉ có thể cười gượng gật gật đầu ra hiệu.

Trên đài biểu diễn khách quý chính hát đây, này Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt cũng không hướng lên xem, nhất định yếu quay tới cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, này đi lên lại còn khua tay Túc Đạo chiếu sáng lung tung, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực, bọn hắn lúc này mới lần thứ mấy thấy, người đến điên cũng không như thế như quen thuộc, liếc một mắt nguyên lai một bên máy quay phim lại tại chụp, hắn nghĩ, đi, không phải là doanh nghiệp sao, ta nói ra trương liền khai trương.

Lễ trao giải tiến hành đến trung hậu đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có chút xao động, còn kém mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng rồi, đốt ngón tay liên tục gõ mặt bàn, suy nghĩ, okok, Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức khảo nghiệm của ngươi liền kết thúc, ngươi làm ưu tú, tiểu tử.

"Tốt nhất nam diễn viên người đoạt được là. . ."

Tối nay tới mục đích đã đạt đến, Ung Thánh Hựu xuất đạo cũng mới một năm không tới, cầm tốt nhất người mới thưởng trong lòng đã rất sảng khoái rồi. Này tốt nhất nam diễn viên thưởng, trước đó bỏ phiếu thời điểm trên căn bản liền ở A cùng B trong hai người phân cái cao thấp rồi, vì việc này hai người người ái mộ tại Weibo thượng trước trước sau sau xé ra không ngừng mười lần tám lần, cái kia tình cảnh, nếu như phóng tới trong thực tế, đoán chừng bức tóc kéo cũng không phải là không có khả năng.

Vào lúc này tuyên bố kết quả cuối cùng thời gian, một đám người ái mộ tại dưới đài tan nát tâm can, gọi, một phương trận doanh rống to "A ", một phương khác trận doanh không chịu thua, xen lẫn "! BBBB! ! ! !"

Kết quả ăn mặc lộ vai tăng mạnh váy người nữ chủ trì ưu tao nhã nhã nói xuất "Ung Thánh Hựu" cái tên này thời điểm, toàn trường nhất thời ngạc nhiên, xoạt trực tiếp tất cả đại bang phái mưa đạn đều biến thành "", Ung Thánh Hựu mê điện ảnh các bằng hữu chính ở một bên ăn dưa xem cuộc vui, không nghĩ tới, lấy được thưởng lại là chính mình chính chủ, sợ đến dưa đều rơi xuống đất rồi, bối rối một hồi lâu mới lung ta lung tung mà bắt đầu rít gào.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đã tại suy nghĩ về nhà rốt cuộc là ăn mì sợi vẫn là gà rán rồi, nghe người chủ trì niệm xuất tên của mình, còn tưởng rằng lão bản đây là cho mình an bài trao giải khách quý nhiệm vụ trả nói không lên lời, kết quả giương mắt nhìn thấy trên tấm hình "Tốt nhất nam diễn viên" kim Winky vài cái chữ to, mặt sau lại còn đi theo tên của mình, cằm của hắn lại muốn rơi mất, vẫn là bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện phản ứng nhanh, nhào tới liền đem người ôm lấy, chúc mừng tựa như vỗ vỗ lại lắc lắc.

Này sớm liền quyết định đến chạy, bản thân hắn vẫn là A người ái mộ, buổi tối hôm qua trả nặc danh tài khoản cùng B người ái mộ xé bức nói "Các ngươi bọn này rác rưởi chờ xem! Năm nay tốt nhất nam chính tuyệt đối là nhà chúng ta A" . Hắn quả thực phủ đầu đón nhận một gậy, nghĩ ngợi phải hay không lại muốn phát cầu viện thiếp: "Kinh! Ăn dưa nam diễn viên. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm mưa đạn nửa đường được A lôi kéo tay nhỏ cắt đứt, này A không hổ là chính mình cơm idol, cho rộng lượng chúc phúc, trả ôm lấy chính mình, cái kia cơ ngực, gọi một cái bền chắc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là mừng thầm, cảm giác mình truy tinh thực sự là thành công, lại là giật mình, che miệng lên đài lĩnh thưởng thời điểm, chỉ cảm thấy trên lưng rất nặng, nặng nề đè lên, như là cõng lấy rất lớn một cái chảo.

Ông trời, hắn vẫn là đài con ruột sao, cha đẻ trả mang như thế vũng hố nhi tử nha, tuy nói hắn đỏ này một năm rưỡi nữa không thể thiếu đài đề bạt, nhưng này khoai lang bỏng tay vì sao yếu giao cho trên tay hắn, đây không phải tìm mắng nha, có thảm hay không, lập tức biến thành chúng thỉ chi.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt đau khổ, chính mình đêm nay trả có thể về nhà ư hắn muốn.

Lúc kết thúc Ung Thánh Hựu được một đám phóng viên ngăn phỏng vấn, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt những này tranh nhau chen lấn xông tới phóng viên quả thực so với {{ Train To Busan }} trong Zombie còn muốn Zombie, đi ngang qua người đại diện tiểu Lâm được đại lão bản kéo qua làm cứu binh, một trận tốt chen, rốt cuộc chui vào ngăn cản một cái giúp liên tục bức bức người, này trước đó còn không quên cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gởi cái tin nhắn, tiếng người liền giao phó cho ngươi.

Ừm hừ, tiểu Lâm vậy mới tốt chứ, là đem hắn vừa vặn căn dặn nghe lọt được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gian kế thực hiện được, thích nghe ngóng, nhìn xem xuất hiện ở xuống xe quần đùi mũ lưỡi trai một bộ lén lén lút lút, cẩn thận từng li từng tí bộ dáng bóng người liền đem người ngoặt xe lên rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trả cho là mình là gặp phải A vẫn là B cực đoan người ái mộ nữa nha, ta dựa vào, các ngươi chính chủ không có thưởng liền muốn bắt cóc tống tiền, quá. . . Quá điên cuồng, vừa định lôi kéo cổ họng gọi ra, miệng đã bị người bưng kín, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng hai mắt, nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tấm kia cười híp mắt mặt muốn ăn đấm, rốt cuộc thở phào nhẹ nhõm, còn không trở lại bình thường đây, nhìn xem hắn cặp mắt kia, chỉ chốc lát tâm liền treo lên rồi, lên tới hàng ngàn hàng vạn đầu nhỏ lộc con cừu nhỏ nghé con toàn bộ ở trong lòng đánh tới đánh tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn an tĩnh, thanh lỏng tay ra, lại đem người cho phù chánh, đến gần thanh đai an toàn cũng cho buộc lại.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi làm gì thế "

"Tiểu Lâm nói đem ngươi giao cho ta, hiện tại ngươi là của ta."

"Ngươi Ngữ Văn kém như vậy đấy sao "

"Đúng."

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ, hắn đời này chưa từng thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện dày như vậy da mặt người, đem người đưa đến nhà coi như xong, cần phải tới ngồi một chút, ngồi thì ngồi rồi, trả nháo "Ca, ta nghĩ uống nước trái cây" . Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong tủ lạnh tìm nửa ngày, lăn qua lộn lại cũng chỉ có mấy bình hoa quả rượu, trái cây này rượu số ghi rất cao, hắn bình thường uống cái nghiêm chỉnh bình đều có điểm quáng mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lần trước chuyện hư hỏng, để xuống trong tay còn lại mấy chiếc lọ, cầm một bình, đặt ở trên khay trà.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết là thật khát, vẫn là không biết món đồ này là hoa quả rượu đây, nắm bắt miệng bình ùng ục ùng ục liền tưới nghiêm chỉnh dưới bình đi, uống xong trả như một người không có chuyện gì tựa như ngồi ở chỗ đó.

Không ngờ như thế gia hỏa này lần trước đều là giả bộ, hắn rõ ràng cảm thấy hắn không thắng tửu lực, được rồi, thiệt thòi lớn rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt khiếp sợ lại cố giả bộ bình tĩnh, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên bỗng nhiên đứng lên, nghĩ đi một chút, chí ít trước tiên đưa đi vị này đại Phật lại nói, nhanh chóng đứng lên duỗi tay một bộ "Tiễn khách" dáng dấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt sung sướng xoay người, trên mặt đỏ ửng Khả Khả yêu yêu, nhìn xem con mắt của hắn sáng lấp lánh: "Ca đều cho ta uống rượu, ta không đi được á, ca phải hay không nhớ ta lưu lại "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng gương mặt dấu chấm hỏi: "Ngươi người đại diện đây, không được nữa tìm chở dùm đi, đại ca." Nói xong đẩy người liền đi tới cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút oan ức, đại người cao đứng ở nơi đó mặc cho hắn đẩy đi, đột nhiên lực đạo trên tay nhất trọng, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái là đạp phải góc bàn, sắc mặt có phần hoang mang, nhào hắn liền té xuống đất.

May mà trên sàn nhà bày ra dày đặc thảm lông dê, người này lại cùng trang giấy tựa như khinh Phiêu Phiêu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lung lay đầu, nhìn xem ép tại trên người mình ngơ ngác còn không phản ứng lại người, trong lòng như là được mèo con gãi như vậy, đến gần liền hướng hắn khẽ nhếch cánh môi thượng thu một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng hai mắt tỉnh táo lại, sờ sờ miệng mình, rầm rì mà nói: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi làm gì thế "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rên lên một tiếng: "Ca đều chủ động yêu thương nhung nhớ rồi, ta muốn thỏa mãn ca ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện chính mình trả đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, liên tục lăn lộn muốn từ trên người hắn đứng lên, thính tai có hơi hồng: "Đối xin xin lỗi, ngươi ngươi ngươi đi."

Chỉ bất quá lực đạo trên tay không buông ra, trái lại ôm chặt hơn rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu nạp cánh tay đem người đưa đến trước mắt mình, một bên mổ hôn, một bên dính niêm hồ hồ gọi hắn: "Ung Ung."

Ung Thánh Hựu được này chán ngán xưng hô khiến cho cả người một cái giật mình, một giây sau liền phản ứng lại, phúc phỉ: Của ta lão Thiên Nga, đều qua có hơi lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gia hỏa này còn nhớ một cái mảnh vụn đây, nhìn qua ngốc không sững sờ trèo lên một đại cái, hại rất thù dai.

Hắn cũng không phải cố ý không nói thật, ai cũng không quy định đánh một pháo trước đó còn muốn trước tiên tự giới thiệu mình, lại có ai sẽ nghĩ tới có thể cùng nửa đường lừa chạy P hữu liên luỵ xuất như thế một đoạn lớn nghiệt duyên đến.

Nhưng cái này lập tức, hắn bừa bộn tim đập không phải giả dối, trong lòng va chết đi sống lại nai con con cừu nhỏ nghé con không phải giả dối, đỏ như là hơi nước nổ vang bình thường sôi trào sắc mặt không phải giả dối, hormone cùng nhiều ba án cũng không phải giả dối, tâm động, cũng không phải giả dối.

"Ung Ung", "Ung Ung", tinh tế dày đặc hôn giống như Xuân Vũ nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu được hôn toàn thân đều dặt dẹo, một chút đẩy ra khí lực đều bị nam nhân giọng trầm thấp cho mài không còn, thẳng thắn đưa tay quàng lấy nam nhân cổ, nghênh hợp về hôn đi lên.

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn lại hắn trên đất lại là hôn lại là gặm, khiến cho hắn một hồi lâu ý loạn tình mê, tao gương mặt lại bị đem ôm ngang đến trên giường đè lên làm.

Cuối cùng được làm được toàn thân đều mềm thành một bãi Xuân Thủy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là liên tiếp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn mệt nhọc tựa như khẽ gọi, thở dốc trong lúc đó thở ra ấm áp khí lưu toàn bộ dừng lại tại tai của hắn khuếch bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm giác từ đầu đến chân đều phải đã hòa tan, nghểnh đầu ngoặt ra một đạo xinh đẹp cái cổ tuyến, trong lúc hoảng hốt, càng ảo giác tựa như nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo dài lại tuyệt hảo nức nở, thành một đoàn màu hồng sương mù, thẳng tắp hướng về trong lòng hắn đụng lên, va ra một mảnh tạc liệt hoa tươi đạn pháo đến.

"Ung Ung, Ung Ung, Ung Ung. . ."

————————

Đề mục e. . . Loạn lấy

ONS one night stand chuyện tình một đêm

Tối hôm qua nhìn AA viết thành khôi hài hướng về, đối muốn nhìn mang cảm dưa dưa khoa học gia nói tiếng xin lỗi (chúng ta tới năm tái chiến, hi vọng mọi người xem được hài lòng.

Nhìn mấy lần trao giải lễ, ca ca thật giống thật sự làm dễ dàng ngã, trời ạ, hắn làm sao đáng yêu như vậy, đần độn tốt điệu, cùng ni ni đúng là Miêu Miêu cùng Cẩu Cẩu á, ta thật sự đụng đụng xảo thích như thế hai cái khả ái nhất bảo bối, thật hạnh phúc.


	29. Chapter 29

Con cưng

. SARS loại kim chủ cố sự

Ngươi từ nhỏ hẳn là, được ôn nhu đối xử, hưởng thụ toàn bộ vũ trụ sủng ái.

Con cưng - rừng hựu gia

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

1

0 giờ rạp chiếu bóng bất ngờ náo nhiệt, trong lối đi nhỏ, cửa xét vé chật ních trong tay ôm bỏng ngô hay là muốn dắt tay tình nhân, tụ xong món ăn dân đi làm, ăn mặc đồng phục học sinh học sinh đảng, trong này có một người, kỳ quái có phần đột xuất.

Nam nhân vóc dáng rất cao, vai rất rộng, ăn mặc thiếp thân âu phục, thon dài rắn chắc chân bao vây tại cắt quần áo lưu loát quần tây bên trong, đen tuyền cà vạt được hơi hơi gỡ bỏ chút, lĩnh cởi khuy hai viên, lộ ra điểm trơn bóng trắng nõn ngực, cao thẳng trên mũi mang lấy một bộ mắt kiếng gọng vàng, vạt áo trước vạt áo hoa lung tung chồng chất nhét vào trong túi, cả người nhìn qua là mâu thuẫn tao nhã, cùng đêm khuya điện ảnh rất không đáp.

Nam nhân đẩy một cái chân kiếng, trong động tác ống tay áo dưới đáy vô ý lộ ra đồng hồ đều là giá cả không ít, hắn bộ dạng này, rõ ràng là nên ở tại kim bích huy hoàng phòng hội nghị, lại kém cũng là mấy chục tầng văn phòng, vào giờ phút này lại xuất hiện tại 0 giờ trong rạp chiếu bóng, được vào sân chen chúc đám người một trận xô đẩy đã giẫm vào giày da, buồn bực nhíu mày, một bộ hoàn toàn không hợp bộ dáng.

Lần đầu chiếu giữa trường cơ hồ là không còn chỗ ngồi, quảng cáo thời gian khán giả trả nói chêm chọc cười trò chuyện, đợi được đèn tối lại, đầu phim bắt đầu phát ra, bầu không khí lại hiểu ngầm tựa như yên tĩnh xuống.

Hình ảnh dao động rất xa, dáng người yểu điệu thiếu nữ quần đỏ chập chờn, thật dài đuôi ngựa đánh vô cùng cao, giẫm lấy giày cao gót từng bước từng bước đi ở mặt trời lặn bỏ đi ray bên, hoàng hôn sáng sủa mỏng manh, Tàn Dương tối tăm, màn ảnh chậm rãi đẩy gần, một người đàn ông ăn mặc kiểu cũ vải kaki sắc cách văn âu phục, trả là mang theo lót vai cái loại này, cẩn thận đi theo nữ hài phía sau, thỉnh thoảng nhìn hai bên một chút, phối nhạc có phần phiền muộn căng thẳng, gọi người vì nữ hài treo lên một viên trái tim, sợ sệt sau lưng nam nhân có mưu đồ bất chính khả năng.

Nữ hài đi tới phía trước tựa hồ ý thức được có người theo đuôi, khóe miệng mơ hồ có chút không xác định ý cười, không nói ra được là sợ sệt vẫn là vui mừng, nam nhân thấy nàng dừng lại, liền đến gần nhào tới nắm nữ hài vai.

Đại khái là khí tức quá quen thuộc an tâm, nữ hài cơ hồ là theo bản năng theo nam nhân động tác xoay người, động tác chậm trong hình, rốt cuộc xuất hiện vai nam chính mặt.

Mắt cười nhìn qua hồn nhiên vô hại như là hàm chứa mật lại mang điện, tinh xảo ngũ quan tại cự màn dưới đột xuất lại sâu sắc, vô hạn phóng to màn ảnh họa mặt đối với hắn mà nói không phải khiêu chiến mà là gia trì, mũi cao thẳng, viền mắt thâm thúy, long lanh trên da tốt Bạch Ngọc đều không bằng qua, trưởng mà chặt chẽ lông mi hơi hơi nhấc lên, môi rất mỏng, nhìn qua lại nhiều một cách đặc biệt tình, mỗi một đạo đường cong phác hoạ đều là Thượng Đế lại tỉ mỉ bất quá sắp xếp, hắn nói: "Là ta."

Ở đây khán giả cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lại đột nhiên hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, chỉ chốc lát sau liền nghe mấy vị không nhẫn nại được ưa thích cô nương nhỏ giọng cảm thán: "Ung Thánh Hựu, quá đẹp trai xuất sắc, ta không có cách nào sống", bên cạnh nữ hài tựa hồ chính bưng trái tim theo tiếng: "Không nhìn lần đầu chiếu lời nói, ta thật sự sẽ hối hận chết."

Trong bóng tối nam nhân nghe xong ngốc tức giận, lặng lẽ nhếch lên khóe miệng, đáng tiếc một giây sau hắn liền không cười được.

Ung Thánh Hựu, hôn cô bé kia.

Nam nhân nhéo nhéo có phần mát lòng bàn tay, hơi dài móng tay khảm vào trong lòng bàn tay.

Trở lại nhất định phải đòi một lời giải thích, hắn muốn.

2

Tiệc rượu luôn như vậy, y hương tấn ảnh, Ngọc Bàn sơn hào hải vị, ăn uống linh đình, dùng thể diện ngăn nắp bề ngoài bọc lại nội tâm thẻ đánh bạc, cho dù thường thường túy ông chi ý bất tại tửu, cũng thoát ly không được thói quen thức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay nâng ly cao cổ, uyển ngôn cự tuyệt vừa mới một vị thiếu nữ cùng nhảy một khúc mời, lung lay màu đỏ sẫm tửu dịch, đối với cánh môi chuẩn bị uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, thật sự thật không tiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này rượu còn không tiến đến trong miệng, nửa đường bị người liều lĩnh đụng phải khuỷu tay, thân thể lệch đi, hơn nửa chén rượu toàn bộ chiếu vào trên y phục rồi, hắn ban đêm mặc chính là tây trang đen hắc áo sơmi, mặc dù không nhìn thấy tỏa ra vết rượu, ướt nhẹp vải áo kề sát ở trên ngực vẫn để cho hắn cả người không dễ chịu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện để ly rượu trong tay xuống, trên mặt duy trì thể diện, không có giận dỗi biểu lộ, trong lòng lại nghĩ, hôm nay thật là xúi quẩy đến nhà.

Quay đầu đối đầu chính là một tấm rất có phong tình mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực cũng không biết nên làm sao đi hình dung lần thứ nhất thấy đến Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh tượng, đại khái là thế gian này ngàn vạn phong tình đều tại trên mặt hắn, trong mắt.

Nam nhân ánh mắt có chút nóng nảy, viết đầy áy náy, cúi thấp xuống mặt mày bộ dáng làm dịu ngoan, thấy hắn sửng sốt không có mở miệng, vội vội vàng vàng lúc trước trong túi rút tay ra khăn giúp hắn sát.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn người đàn ông này phải hay không phản ứng đặc biệt trì độn, rượu đổ cũng sắc mặt như thường, giúp hắn lau khô thời điểm không nhúc nhích, thẳng đến một lát sau, thủ đoạn của hắn mới bị nam nhân một nắm chắc: "Đừng chà xát, trên lầu có thay quần áo địa phương."

Nam nhân đạp lên bậc thang chậm rãi đi lên, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫm nghĩ nửa ngày ý của hắn trong lời nói, vẫn là nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo hắn tiến vào khách giữa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở tủ quần áo trước, thanh ướt áo sơmi cùng âu phục thoát ở một bên, chọn kiện áo sơ mi trắng mặc vào, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, con mắt vô ý thức hướng về trên thân nam nhân nghiêng mắt nhìn, hắn vóc người thật tốt, vai rộng eo hẹp đầu như ý, bắp thịt đường viền cân xứng dồi dào, thật gọi người ước ao, nhận ra được trên ghế xô pha thỉnh thoảng dời tới tầm mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người sang liếc mắt, nhìn xem nam nhân lúng túng dời đi tầm mắt lại sờ sờ mũi biểu lộ, rốt cuộc lộ ra đêm nay tửu hội cái thứ nhất cười.

"Ngươi là nhà ai" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn ăn mặc hảo hạng âu phục, lĩnh chụp cũng là mình thường dùng cái kia tấm bảng, lại bỏ ra tịch đêm nay tiệc rượu, chắc là nhà ai còn không hợp tác qua công tử ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn có chút xa lạ câu hỏi, nghĩ người này đoán chừng đem mình làm đồng loại, nhíu mày, mở miệng nói: "Ta không phải nhà ai, ta là diễn viên."

Khương thị dưới cờ công ty giải trí chiếm đầu to, hắn xưa nay cũng coi như đối dưới cờ mấy cái đang "hot" cây rụng tiền khá là để bụng, đối cái vòng này dù sao cũng hơi hiểu rõ, nhưng trước mắt này cá nhân, mặc cho trong đầu của hắn làm sao tìm tòi, lại không có ấn tượng gì, lời của hắn cũng rất trực tiếp, buột miệng chính là: "Vậy ngươi đỏ ư "

Lời này tại người khác trong tai nghe tới đại để sẽ cảm thấy lúng túng, mất mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại thần không biến sắc, đáp lại: "Rất nhanh, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đỏ."

Hắn lúc nói lời này trên mặt có một loại tự phụ tự tin vẻ đẹp, như là chắc chắn thắng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáy lòng càng là sinh ra một loại muốn phá hoại loại này vẻ đẹp ác ý, hắn muốn bỏ đi mặt nạ của hắn, nhìn hắn nội bộ chân thật nhất đồ vật.

"Mẫu thân nói, diễn viên đều là con hát."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự xưng là thân sĩ phong độ, đối nhân xử thế chưa bao giờ khoan dung, rất có lễ nghi, xưa nay tao nhã thái độ đã đến Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này lại không cầm được muốn hùng hổ doạ người, hắn nhớ hắn trong lòng động chuyện này cũng lại tám mặt Linh Lung không đứng lên, trở nên vụng về mà lòng tham.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không giận: "Người nói như vậy, có đạo lý của nàng."

"Vậy là ngươi ư "

"Có lẽ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần thất bại thấp đầu, cảm giác mình thực sự không phải trước mắt người này đối thủ, người này đại khái hành động là thật sự rất tốt, hắn muốn vừa thấy đã yêu loại này nát tiết mục phát sinh thật không phải lúc, không phải vậy hắn cũng sẽ không ngay cả mình thẻ đánh bạc đều không bắt được, ở cái này mặt người trước liên tục bại lui.

Một lát nam nhân lại đột nhiên tới gần đến, giơ tay ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói ấm áp lặng lẽ lời nói: "Kia chén rượu, ta là cố ý chạm trở mình, câu này là thật sự, ta phát thệ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa cười.

3

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thật không có nuốt lời, tiệc rượu sau không ra ba tháng, do hắn chọn Đại Lương diễn viên chính điện ảnh {{ hoang đảo bờ xa }} đột nhiên xuất hiện, ngăn ngắn vài tuần thời gian, chiếm lĩnh các đại phòng chiếu phim, một lần bắt năm đó phiếu phòng quán quân, lấy tư cách vai nam chính Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang trong thời gian ngắn cấp tốc bạo hồng, danh tiếng vang xa, tin tức vừa ra, oanh động toàn bộ Nam cảng, cũng truyền đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau đó lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói kia, trong lòng liên tục nhiều lần mặc niệm mấy lần, lại phát hiện mình được chính mình lượn quanh tiến vào, phải hay không suy đoán diễn viên tâm tư đều là yếu phức tạp một ít, "Cố ý đánh đổ rượu", rốt cuộc là bởi vì yêu thích chính mình, trả là muốn chính mình khiến hắn đỏ, lời rõ ràng nói, liền là muốn cho mình làm hắn kim chủ.

Khoảng cách rượu sẽ tới đã hai tháng, trên tay hắn giữ lại Ung Thánh Hựu phương thức liên lạc, nhiều ngày như vậy đi qua, cũng không thấy hắn đánh một cú điện thoại lại đây, theo lý thuyết muốn hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao nuôi vị này không có danh tiếng gì tiểu diễn viên, nói thế nào cũng có thể biểu hiện ân cần một ít, kết quả tin tức truyền đến không phải Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, mà là người này xuất đạo tác phẩm liền bạo hồng tân văn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết mình là nên cao hứng, vẫn cảm thấy được chủ quan ước đoán đánh một cái vang dội bạt tai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy sạch cũng nhìn bộ phim này, đề tài có phần âm trầm ngột ngạt, nói là một đám thanh thiếu niên tội phạm ở một cái bọn hắn bạn tù tự sát sau, được mang đi một cái đảo nhỏ tiến hành một tuần phẩm cách tu dưỡng hoạt động. Mà khi bọn họ ý thức được trên đảo còn có huấn luyện một bầy chó cùng sử dụng cường nỏ gia hỏa tại bắt giết bọn họ lúc, hết thảy đều thành đáng sợ sai lầm. 

Ung Thánh Hựu vai trò nhân vật chính, không bằng dĩ vãng đại điện ảnh như thế, là hoàn toàn chánh nghĩa nhân vật, thậm chí có thể nói là một cái Hư Nam Hài, đã từng là cướp đoạt phạm, tại đã trải qua hoang đảo lưu vong, tránh né bắt giết, cùng thiên nhiên sống nhờ vào nhau, cùng hiểm cảnh tranh đấu, cuối cùng đã trở thành cuối cùng kẻ sống sót, cũng đang giết chóc, chống lại cùng cô độc trong, cảm nhận được trước đây chưa từng lĩnh ngộ được cảm thụ. Phần cuối đi Hướng Quang Minh khoảng không màn ảnh, cũng biểu thị cuộc đời của hắn đem từ đây không giống.

Thanh thiếu niên bá lăng, bạo lực tại gần đây vẫn luôn là đủ kinh nghiệm chú ý đề tài, nói thế nào đều có chút mẫn cảm, loại này đề tài ít có người có đảm lượng chụp, cũng thiệt thòi đạo diễn là nghiệp nội đức cao vọng trọng Vương đạo, bằng không đại khái không chụp trước đã bị đập chết, về phần Vương đạo tại sao bắt đầu dùng như vậy một vị tầm thường khuôn mặt mới, nhìn điện ảnh người liền có thể lập tức đạt được giải đáp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là trời sanh diễn viên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, hắn không ăn chén cơm này đều là phung phí của trời, như vậy một bộ chỉnh thể sắc điệu âm trầm u ám điện ảnh, yếu bắt bí lấy nhân vật chính hết thảy tâm tình, đồng thời tinh chuẩn biểu đạt ra đến, đối những kia lão hí cốt tới nói còn là khiêu chiến, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ra đời, biểu hiện lại tìm không ra một điểm tật xấu, xác thực đỏ làm có đạo lý, cũng khó trách ngày đó hắn sẽ có tự tin như vậy, hoặc là nói sức lực.

"Kia chén rượu, ta là cố ý chạm trở mình, câu này là thật sự, ta phát thệ." Nghĩ như thế, câu nói này lại ở trong đầu hắn hiện lên, nếu không phải kim chủ ý tứ, như vậy ...

Bay xa suy nghĩ được một trận chuông điện thoại đánh gãy: "Đại lão bản, lời của ta, không giả "

Là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn một giây đồng hồ liền đã hiểu: "Chúc mừng ngươi, đại minh tinh."

"Ta chạy tuyên truyền đây, liền thành thị sân thượng này." Ung Thánh Hựu nói vô tâm, nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai một mực là có thêm tầng kiều diễm ý tứ , nửa trêu đùa mở miệng: "Lập tức lạnh nhạt, lập tức lại nhiệt tình như vậy, đại diễn viên thật là có hai bức gương mặt đây này."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi hắn oán đã biết bao lâu không liên hệ hắn, theo tiếng nói: "Không phải là, ta nín dài như vậy một hơi, đương nhiên phải chứng minh rồi sẽ liên lạc lại ngươi, không phải vậy ta nhiều thật mất mặt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng, trêu đùa: "Ngày đó ta thật đem ngươi là nói bậy nói bạ, còn tưởng rằng tiểu minh tinh là muốn ta nâng ngươi làm ngươi kim chủ đây này "

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một hồi, không lâu lại biết nghe lời phải nói: "Vậy bây giờ cũng không muộn, đại lão bản, ngươi muốn hay không ủng hộ bản thân nghiệp vụ năng lực rất mạnh, bao ngươi thu về giá vé."

"Ngươi chờ." Này trả là lần thứ hai tán gẫu đây, người nếu không phải không ở trước mặt mình, đại khái đã sớm Thiên Lôi phác thảo Địa Hỏa rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bụng dưới có phần nhanh, nắm chặt tay lái, đi xe hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu cho địa chỉ đi.

4

Nam nhân tay dài Trường Cước xuyên vào trong xe tư thế có phần oan ức, đầu ngón tay lành lạnh, chọc chọc bên cạnh sắc mặt có phần không ngờ nam nhân: "Ta phí hết lớn sức lực mới làm xong người đại diện ca từ tiệc khánh công trốn ra khỏi ài, ngươi làm sao cái này biểu tình."

"Các ngươi cái kia kịch nam số hai tên gọi là gì tới, hắn hắn hắn, hắn ôm eo của ngươi, ta muốn phong sát hắn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận như ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng có chút xù lông tóc, thanh tay của hắn dắt đưa tới tay trói lại: "Đại lão bản bớt giận, bớt giận, là ta lên bậc cấp chưa có chạy chắc chắn, hắn không dìu ta một cái lẽ nào xem ta ngã."

Trước mặt người khác lạnh nhạt đại lão bản đã đến người yêu trước mặt nhanh nhẹn thành Khuyết Ái đại Cẩu Cẩu, một bộ muốn nổi giận lại xem đại minh tinh ánh mắt đáng thương dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn đáng yêu, cố ý trêu chọc hắn: "Bao nuôi tiểu diễn viên tâm lý năng lực chịu đựng thấp như vậy không thể được, ngươi nói, này quay phim nhưng không được có hôn hí, chờ ta lại dài vài tuổi, giường hí cũng không phải là không thể được, vậy ngươi phải làm sao đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện oan ức chết rồi, sớm biết như vậy, chính mình nhất định không đề cập tới kim chủ này chuyện hư hỏng nhi rồi, nói chuyện cái luyến ái còn muốn được đối tượng bần, trong đầu một đoàn đay rối dây dưa, càng muốn làm rõ quấn càng chặt, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại lại bị chính mình lượn quanh tiến vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười hì hì nhìn xem nhóc đáng thương, vừa mới hơi mất tập trung đã bị nam nhân nắm tay cổ tay đặt ở trên cửa sổ xe, vừa mới trả đáng thương tích thuỷ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt đột nhiên trở nên có chút tối nghĩa khó dò, cánh môi mở ra đóng lại: "Mẫu thân ta cũng nói, con hát Vô Tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cả kinh, không vài giây tức giận mặt đỏ bừng lên, hắn muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện gia hỏa này mới là hai bức gương mặt, vừa vặn trả đáng yêu như vậy thảo hỉ hoan, nhưng bây giờ đè lên người ta nói đả thương người, hắn mặt trầm xuống, dùng sức bỏ qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, lôi kéo tay lái tay liền muốn xuống xe.

Tay mắt lanh lẹ người lập tức khóa trái cửa xe, trưởng duỗi tay một cái, đem người toàn bộ vòng tiến lãnh địa của mình bên trong: "Không cho phép ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trả đang giãy dụa, một hồi lâu mới thoát lực tựa như tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt trong ngực bên trong yên tĩnh lại, nghe nam nhân lời nói từ bên tai truyền đến: "Ta đây sao thích ngươi, vậy ta phải làm sao đây này "

"Ngươi yêu thích ta trả vọng thêm phỏng đoán." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn tròn cặp mắt, đáng tiếc Khương Nghĩa Kiện uốn tại hắn cổ bên trong, cũng không thể nhìn thấy, nhận ra được đại minh tinh tức giận, vỗ vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn thở thông suốt.

"Quyển kia điện ảnh ta cũng nhìn, ca hành động thật vô cùng tốt." Không đầu không đuôi được một câu nói như vậy ngăn chặn, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Nhưng ta không giống nhau, ta hành động không tốt, yêu thích làm sao đều tàng không đến, cho nên ta sẽ được chính mình vòng vào đi, sợ ngươi dùng diễn viên cái kia một bộ đối với ta. Như thế thích ngươi ta, phải làm sao đây này "

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nổi nóng, tức giận nói: "Ngươi nếu như đổi ý rồi, ta đi đây, ta đi của ta cầu độc mộc, ngươi đi ngươi Dương Quan Đạo đi."

Lời tuy nói như vậy, người trong ngực nhưng không có giãy giụa nữa, ngoan ngoãn tựa ở hắn trên đầu vai: "Ta là đổi ý ..."

"Ngươi, họ Khương ..."

"Ngươi nghe ta nói hết lời, ta không nên nói yếu làm của ngươi kim chủ, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi tốt nhất nói yêu thương, có thể không "

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư cuối cùng cũng coi như an ổn nóng đi lên, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt thành thực, dồi dào yêu thương lại cảm thấy mềm lòng, sụp đổ xuống, đưa tay về ôm lấy trước mắt cái này vụng về lộ ra được một tấm chân tình nam nhân: "Daniel, ta là thật sự, ngươi không cần sợ, ta sẽ cho ngươi cảm giác an toàn."

5

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất nhận một cái quảng cáo phát ngôn, người đại diện không dùng mấy ngày liền đàm thành quyết định, này quảng cáo chủ vẫn rất sảng khoái, Ung Thánh Hựu lật qua lật lại trong tay tuyên truyền sách, nghĩ chính mình mấy ngày trước vẫn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nói yêu thích cái này nhãn hiệu đồng hồ, không mấy ngày cái này thời đại nói liền đã tìm tới cửa, nhưng không được tại đại lão bản trước mặt hảo hảo khoe khoang một chút, nhà các ngươi đại minh tinh đã có tiền đồ.

Cách mấy ngày, đến trường quay phim quay chụp, trên đường thời gian nghỉ ngơi chuyên gia trang điểm đi lên trước cho hắn bổ trang, Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay mang khối này làm quý chủ đánh chính là đồng hồ, chuẩn bị hái xuống phóng tới biểu diễn trong quầy, chờ một lát chính thức quay chụp thời điểm lại mang lên, hái bề ngoài động tác được một người đè xuống đến: "Lấy xuống tới làm cái gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn, người vừa tới không phải là đại lão bản vẫn là ai, hắn rất thông minh, hai ba lần liền đã hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý tứ : "Kim chủ đại nhân, trả kiêm chức quảng cáo chủ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được lời của hắn chọc cười, ngồi vào hắn bên cạnh thanh khối này đồng hồ một lần nữa mang tốt: "Ngươi đã nói ưa thích."

"Ta nói quảng cáo chủ làm sao tốt như vậy nói chuyện, kết quả là chính mình đối tượng, ta còn nghĩ đến tại trước mặt ngươi diệu võ dương oai đây, lần này không tư bản rồi, là ta không đủ có tiền đồ, lão bản, ta sẽ cố gắng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tay của hắn bắt được lòng bàn tay, mười ngón khấu chặt: "Ở trước mặt ta, ngươi vẫn luôn có tư bản, dù sao ngươi ưa thích đồ vật bên trong, ta quý nhất, ta đều là ngươi được rồi."

Lời ngon tiếng ngọt thật có một bộ, Ung Thánh Hựu oán thầm.

Từ trận tuyết rơi đầu tiên gặp gỡ đến cuối năm diễn viên đại thưởng, kỳ thực thời gian cũng không lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đã yêu rất lâu.

Mặc dù nói chính mình thời gian làm việc trình bận bịu, đại minh tinh lại ba ngày hai ngày hướng về hải ngoại chạy, bản địa tình nhân nhỏ miễn cưỡng sống thành đất khách luyến, nhưng bọn họ luôn có thể tại yêu cùng nhẫn nại tư niệm bên trong tìm tới ăn ý cân bằng, Ung Thánh Hựu tại sự nghiệp thượng khiến người ta bớt lo, yêu hắn cũng để cho mình rất yên tâm, đại khái một đôi trời sinh, linh hồn bầu bạn nói chính là bọn họ hai người.

Bởi vì cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu, cuộc đời của hắn vẫn là trước nay chưa có sung sướng dồi dào.

"Tốt nhất nam diễn viên người đoạt được là ..."

Màn ảnh đảo qua mấy cái đề danh diễn viên, đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuôn mặt quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu an vị vài tờ khuôn mặt cũ chính giữa, ăn mặc màu trắng thành bộ âu phục, cà vạt là mình giúp hắn đánh tốt, cà vạt chụp cũng là mình chọn.

Trong màn ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu mũi có hơi hồng, người này trời sinh liền gầy, bởi vì diễn kịch đều là đang khống chế thể trọng, thân không hai lạng thịt vừa sợ lạnh nhanh, chỉ có thể ở màn ảnh đảo qua thời điểm khắc chế không nhịn được yếu co rúm lại vai, mũi đông màu đỏ bừng, vẫn là giật giật khóe miệng lễ phép mỉm cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt nắm đấm, nhíu mày, sớm biết lại để cho hắn mặc nhiều vài món rồi.

"Tốt nhất nam diễn viên người đoạt được là ..."

Nữ khách quý bán đủ rồi cái nút, xanh nhạt mảnh khảnh đầu ngón tay nắm bắt tấm kia nho nhỏ tay thẻ, đối với đã sớm từ trong phong thư hủy đi ra cái tên đó, chậm rãi đọc lên:

"Ung thánh hữu, chúc mừng ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới đã cầm tốt nhất người mới thưởng, đối ảnh đế danh hiệu vốn là không ôm hi vọng, vào giờ phút này đón bên người các vị tiền bối biểu thị tán thành chúc phúc nắm tay cùng ôm ấp, quả thực kinh sợ đến mức nói không ra lời.

Dưới đài khán giả cũng sôi sùng sục, trong lúc nhất thời tiếng vỗ tay như sấm động.

"Còn trẻ nhất ảnh đế sinh ra: Diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời bắt tốt nhất người mới cùng tốt nhất nam diễn viên hai hạng trọng lượng cấp giải thưởng lớn."

"{{ hoang đảo bờ xa }} chiến tích huy hoàng, tổng cộng bắt năm hạng giải thưởng lớn." Mấy nhà hành động lực cường tân văn truyền thông lập tức viết xong thông bản thảo, phát đến Internet.

Thời gian qua đi không lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng {{ hoang đảo bờ xa }} lại cùng nhau lên nóng sưu.

6

"Kế tiếp hoan nghênh chúng ta trao giải khách quý, Khương thị tập đoàn tài chính thiếu đông gia

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiên sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không từ vừa vặn lấy được thưởng trong vui mừng phản ứng lại, nhìn xem ăn mặc tây trang đen cầm cúp hướng về hắn đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chỉ cảm giác quả thực cũng bị hạnh phúc hướng bất tỉnh đầu não, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, dùng miệng loại nói cho hắn: "Chúc mừng ngươi, của ta đại minh tinh."

Nắm bắt từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay nhận lấy cúp, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cảm thấy được nặng có phần nắm không được, hắn giơ nâng trong tay cúp, đối với Microphone gây nên cảm tạ từ:

"... Nhận được mọi người ưu ái, ta nhất định sẽ lấy tác phẩm hay hơn hồi báo sự ủng hộ của mọi người."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở dưới ánh đèn, bên người đứng người yêu của mình, đặc biệt ăn mặc tây trang đen cùng mình xứng đôi, nắm trong tay chính mình muốn nhất hai hạng giải thưởng lớn, hắn trước kia quy hoạch thời gian năm năm bên trong hi vọng đạt thành nguyện vọng, lại đang ngăn ngắn nửa năm liền nắm tại trong tay mình rồi.

Mừng như điên hướng đụng vào, khiến hắn có một loại hư huyễn, không chân thực ảo giác, thẳng hạ xuống rồi đài được Khương Nghĩa Kiện khoanh tay vòng vào trong ngực, viên này lăng không ngâm mình ở mật trong tâm mới đã nhận được chút an tâm chân thực cảm giác.

"Vẫn là mặc quá ít." Người yêu là Thiên chi kiêu tử, vẫn như cũ bởi vì điểm này vi bất túc đạo chi tiết nhỏ thương hắn oán hắn, ôm hắn ôm chặt hơn, ấm áp trái tim hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, lúc đó lấy dũng khí đụng vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người đúng là hắn đời này đã làm, quyết định chính xác nhất, là hắn chọn trúng hắn, cũng là Thượng Đế chọn trúng hắn và hắn.

Bọn hắn nắm giữ lẫn nhau, nắm giữ bằng nhau may mắn.

Lẫn nhau ở giữa ôn nhu đối xử, so với toàn bộ vũ trụ sủng ái đều phải tới xa xỉ, mà bọn hắn thì đã một mực nắm trong tay rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu trở tay ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của, thanh đầu chôn ở nam nhân rộng rãi đáng tin trên bả vai, còn tham lam hướng về cổ cọ xát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn cọ ngứa, nắm chặt lực đạo trên tay: "Làm sao, lạnh "

Ung Thánh Hựu hôn một cái nam nhân gò má: "Ta đang cùng ngươi làm nũng."

Khuôn mặt nam nhân mắt trần có thể thấy cấp tốc đỏ lên một mảnh, tại Ung Thánh Hựu cười mở thời điểm đột nhiên ngậm lấy hắn thật mỏng cánh môi, mềm lưỡi luồn vào đi ôm lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu được thân trên môi thủy quang một mảnh, đầu váng mắt hoa, lại động tâm động tình, vẫn là tham luyến khẽ hôn Khương Nghĩa Kiện mạo điểm râu tua tủa cằm: "Ta cũng thật thích ngươi, ta phải làm sao đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực đem hắn ôm chặt, không cho một tia gió xuyên thấu vào, hôn một cái người yêu ngạch phát: "Ta cũng là thật sự, Ung Thánh Hựu, đối với ngươi, ta vĩnh viễn là thật sự."

Màn ảnh lớn thượng ngươi là thuộc về toàn bộ vũ trụ, nhưng chân thật ngươi, chỉ thuộc về ta một cái. Ta cũng giống vậy, thuộc về ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, cho dù cho hắn thêm vô số lần lựa chọn làm lại cơ hội, hắn vĩnh viễn hội mở rộng vòng tay, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu hừng hực va đụng xông tới.

7

Trong rạp chiếu bóng cái kia cái người kỳ quái lại xuất hiện, chỉ bất quá lần này bên cạnh hắn ngồi một người.

Hai cái người kỳ quái thanh lần trước điện ảnh lại nhìn một lần.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi, ngươi hôn nàng." Nam nhân nhìn qua thận trọng hào phóng, bật thốt lên lời nói lại bất ngờ tính trẻ con.

Bên cạnh thân loại hẹp hẹp, mang kính râm nam nhân đụng đi lên, hôn lên đại Cẩu Cẩu lải nhà lải nhải bực tức.

"Heo ngốc, thân ngươi thân so sánh lâu."

————————

trích từ điện ảnh {{ hoang đảo }}

Văn tự bản thân là có sự hạn chế, quay đầu lại nhìn xem chính mình viết qua cố sự, liều chắp vá tập hợp viết không coi là nhiều, văn tự cùng tình tiết miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng phối hợp xem như là cố sự, đều là đủ không tới khoa học chân thật ôn nhu.

Bản này cũng là, ta thật thích {{ con cưng }} bài hát này, loại này yêu thích đại khái là, đã đến hôn lễ ngày đó cũng muốn lấy tư cách duy nhất đơn khúc tuần hoàn, Đan Ung là thật là nhiều người trong mắt con cưng, lẫn nhau trong mắt cũng đồng dạng, từ nhỏ hẳn là được ôn nhu đối xử, đủ kinh nghiệm toàn bộ Vũ Trụ sủng ái.

Ta nghĩ, bài hát này bầu không khí cùng Đan Ung thật rất giống, souate, linh hồn bầu bạn, trước đây tổng cho rằng souate đại khái là cuối cùng chung quy phải kết hôn, xem thấy bọn họ rồi, lại cảm thấy không giới hạn ở ái tình rồi, bọn hắn tình bạn ta thậm chí không nỡ bỏ chỉ dùng hữu nghị hình dung, hiểu ngầm không cần phải nói, khắc chế mà thành quen thuộc, người trong cuộc chung đụng quá tự tại, lưu chúng ta những người ngoài cuộc này hiếu kỳ đi đoán, được các loại chi tiết nhỏ đùa bỡn xoay quanh, nhưng vẫn là thích thú hưởng thụ, cũng không biết mọi người có thể hay không cảm động lây đây, ta đang cố gắng thanh cảm thụ của mình thông qua văn tự truyền đạt cho mọi người.

Vốn là nghĩ tại sinh nhật ngày hôm nay viết một cái BE, hóng gió muốn sâu sắc một điểm, cuối cùng vẫn là yêu chuộng bài hát này, yêu chuộng ôn nhu, coi như sinh nhật nguyện vọng cũng rất tốt.

Ta làm lòng tham đây, cũng muốn trở thành giống như Đan Ung con cưng, lại lòng tham một điểm, thanh như vậy chờ mong phân cho các ngươi, hi vọng các ngươi cũng trở thành được tuyển chọn con cưng. Bất kể là tại tình bạn thượng, trả là tình yêu thượng.

Nói chung chúng ta còn có thanh xuân, nắm trong tay tất cả, bình thường cũng là kim quang lòe lòe, cái kia cứ tiếp tục hướng phía trước chạy nhanh.


	30. Chapter 30

Đẹp Daniel X Ung Thánh Hựu

Ung Thánh Hựu run 7 run áo khoác thượng tuyết, tay dài trường mục làm chiếm bính sân bay một bên xướng màu trắng Bentley, bên trong xe khí ấm đánh đến mức rất đủ, chính tuần hoàn thần bí vườn kim khúc, tài xế Lý thúc nghe động tĩnh, hơi hơi thì quá mức, hơi có thể khanh thấy bà giác lễ phép độ cong: "Tiểu thiếu gia, ngài trở về rồi."

Lão gia đi nói Đại tiểu thư chỗ ấy, kim vãn gia yến.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, không theo tiếng. Ngoài cửa sổ tuyết tư đến tư lớn.

Trời đã nguyên toàn bộ hắc thấu, nặng nề mái vòm treo ở trận này trong tuyết, trong phòng lò sưởi trong tường cả ngày đều không quan, trác thượng bày mấy sứ chén trà nóng, trả liều lĩnh trắng khí, tại chén xuôi theo 1 chút nước châu. Ung thơ đồng ý lên lầu khoác lên một khối lông dê tiểu áo choàng, dọc theo cầu thang tay vịn chậm rãi đi xuống, đẹp Daniel vưu đứng ở chỗ rẽ, thấy nàng đi xuống, đưa tay vịn một cái, động tác kia mùa xuân đi quả thực trôi chảy tự nhiên, Ung mẫu ngồi ở phòng khách chính trên ghế xô pha, vỗ vỗ Ung cha ca 1, mang theo chút vui mừng ý cười, than thở cũng là 甶 trung: "Thật là một đôi Bích Nhân."

Đèn thủy tinh rơi bái bị đẩy ra môn tranh giành mất sợ sau đứng bính tới gió lạnh thổi được hơi rung nhẹ, chạm đường trong lúc đó phát ra chút khó cống tiếng vang, trong phòng ngoài phòng phảng phất lưới phương thế giới, khí ấm từ bốn phía nhào lên như là tình nhân ôm ấp, nhanh nhanh đóng cửa lại, Ung Thánh Hựu tróc xuống áo khoác, đưa cho tĩnh nghiêng ở một bên lão quản gia Vương Bá. Mọi người đều đã ở món ăn trác một bên ngồi xuống, Ung cha ngồi tại thượng vị, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, khóe miệng khó được có ý cười, đối với người vẫy vẫy tay: "Đến rồi, ngồi ở thơ đồng ý bên cạnh."

Ung thơ đồng ý thấy hắn kéo ra tử đàn ghế tựa chuẩn bị ngồi xuống, vội vội vàng vàng đứng lên: "Thánh Hựu trả chưa từng thấy tỷ phu, trước tiên giới thiệu một chút", dứt lời lôi kéo bên người biểu lộ rõ ràng có phần trố mắt dư người, thật vừa đúng lúc, đẹp Dani ngươi mạo mạo thất thất đứng lên lúc nghiêng đầu gối bỗng nhiên dập đầu đã đến trác giác, nhăn 7 cau mày nhịn đau, không lên tiếng, Ung thơ đồng ý ngoắc ngoắc đẹp Daniel thủ, quay đầu đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, chớp mắt trong nháy mắt quấn lấy điểm làm kịch được như ý tiếu da ý vị, thanh tuyến bích nhiệt độ cao "Đẹp Daniel, mặc dù so sánh ngươi nhỏ hơn một tuổi, thế nhưng ở nhà vẫn phải nói kính ngữ nha."

Là một bộ sững sờ dáng dấp, trong ánh mắt vừa kinh ngạc lại không rõ, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra, ngữ khí bình tĩnh dường như thổi mát nước ấm: "Lần đầu gặp gỡ, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, về sau đột nhiên; là người một nhà, tỷ phu." Hắn gọi tỷ phu lúc nghiêng âm tiết có phần cố ý dính tuyến kéo dài, lại như là tại giữa hàm răng miễn cưỡng bồi đi ra ngoài, trên mặt lại phất nhận người cười ngọt ngào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu được chải lên một nửa tóc mái, được Phong Tuyết thổi qua, ôn chép miệng được buông xuống đến, tựa hồ còn dính chút tinh cao thủy quang, không xe một đôi mắt, như là tan ra tuyết nước cũng phải làm cho hắn xuân lên tăng thêm mấy phần nhược cốt mấy phần vẻ đẹp, mệt mỏi Phong Trần rơi vào hắn đáy mắt, ướt nhẹp tiệp cọng lông căn hạ rơi rõ ràng, liễm suy nghĩ tiu nghỉu xuống như là hồ thiệt cánh, mỗi một lần chấn động đều sẽ nhấc lên một hồi lưu luyến kéo dài động tâm gió 1. Người kia gãi gãi hắn sái tâm, móng tay tu bổ rất tròn duyệt, nhẹ nhàng gãi lúc nghiêng thậm chí có chút khó qua ngứa, đẹp Daniel rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, về nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi tới tay, làm bộ vô ý được nhéo nhéo cái kia người đầu ngón tay, nụ cười trên mặt thay đổi được vi diệu, chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Tiểu tích tử, vậy ta nhưng gọi như vậy ngươi rồi ngung." Đẹp Daniel xuân đến Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt tự nhiên, cười gật đầu, lại ngồi xuống lần nữa, nắm bắt ly cao cổ nhấp một ngụm che chậu rượu, xuân hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt híp lại, quấn vòng quanh một cỗ bách chuyển thiên hồi nguy hiểm sức lực, Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo bình rượu, dời đi chỗ khác nháy mắt huỳnh được quanh co ánh mắt, nuốt một cái quả chanh Vodka, tự mình cùng cha mẹ nói bắt đầu cuộc sống, đẹp Daniel không chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Ung cha Ung mẫu đang nói những chuyện gì du học chuyện lý thú, chỉ nhớ rõ mới đúng nắm tay lúc nghiêng, tay của người này, rất tốt mát.

Trong phòng bộ kia kiểu cũ hắc chi máy quay đĩa trả bày tại nguyên vị, chỉ là có chút rơi tro, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm các-bon tiêm xoạt quét xoạt, lại dùng phòng tĩnh điện bố cẩn thận sát lau một hồi, cúi người từ dầu giới bên trong dầu xuất một tấm đĩa nhạc đặt tại hát bàn thượng, chân châm chậm du du xoay một vòng, uyển ủy chuôi tiếng đàn tại ấm áp trong không khí chảy xuôi, Miên Miên âm phù du dương lại chầm chậm, không có phần cuối tựa như.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người kéo ra rèm cửa sổ, ngoài cửa sổ kết không ít băng hoa, ấm áp không khí đường đến lạnh lẽo cửa sổ trên mặt hệ cùng nhau, tan ra két nước rơi xuống, hòm tại mộc xuôi theo thượng, như là tỏa ra nước mắt dấu vết . Xuyên thấu qua mông thái cửa sổ

Trong nhà vòng quanh chuôi tiếng đàn, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm khăn mặt sát sát chưa khô tóc, ngồi ở mép giường thảm lông thượng, mà ấm nhiệt độ có phần cao, cách dày nặng thảm lông ngược lại là trung hoà ấm áp dễ chịu, trên tủ đầu giường đốt trợ mắt hương rủ xuống, phảng phất yên tĩnh không khí cũng 実 lên ngào ngạt ma y, trong email trả nằm mấy phong chưa đọc bưu kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra máy tính chuẩn bị từng cái về 1.

" 0 63 "000 ..." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh thẳng chữ, sau tai đột nhiên truyền tới âm thanh phút chốc phá vỡ tương gian nhà yên tĩnh, hèn tay hèn chân, hóp lưng lại như mèo đi bính đến khách không mời mà đến vẫn tính thức thời, không đem hách kiện nội dung tiếp tục đọc tiếp, chỉ là cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai đeo khăn mặt, gấp gọn lại, thay hắn sát 7 sát mái tóc, động tác ôn nhu lại ủi thiếp, để được người phục vụ thoải mái nhất thời có phần buồn ngủ.

Linh hoạt đầu ngón tay theo cái cổ tuyến phất ám chỉ ý vị điểm đi lên chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, xướng dừng tay thượng động tác, xoay người giã hắn, trong chớp mắt vỗ lông mi tại đẹp Daniel trong lòng vững vàng rơi xuống đất, mọc rễ phát mầm, chưa chín tiêu vào hắn mắt thấy bên trong ánh ra bản thân trong nháy mắt nở rộ: "Daniel, hoặc là nói, lén lút ngươi cũng càng nguyên ý để ta gọi ngươi tỷ phu." "Ta là không sao cả, đều theo ngươi rồi, tiểu tích tử." Đẹp Daniel đối đầu hắn cặp kia mỏng triệt mà trong suốt mắt mục dục, rất có lừa dối tính, ánh đèn thuyên nhu mà xướng ở lại hắn 1 cao đến kỳ cục trên mặt, liền gò má lông tơ cũng tại yểu điệu quang ảnh bên trong tìm được tung tích, xuân lên chân thành lại thật thà, khóe miệng lại là bỡn cợt ý cười.

"Như thế vãn đến ta đây, là muốn cùng bạn cũ tự ôn chuyện ư " Ung Thánh Hựu hững hờ được ngẩng đầu xuân xuân treo chuông, vừa vặn mười một giờ đúng, nói ra khỏi miệng câu rất có lễ nghi, cố ý thả mềm ngữ khí, nhưng nghe người lại cảm thấy bao nhiêu phất chút giảo hoạt quái làn điệu, "Thơ đồng ý tỷ đây, biết ngươi dạ hội tiểu tích tử ư" "Biết rõ còn hỏi, ngươi tỷ đều nói với ta, các ngươi ngung, sớm đột nhiên: Đều nói chuyện rồi, quỹ để cho ta một cái đần độn được chẳng hay biết gì, hai chị em các ngươi, đột nhiên; hội chọc ghẹo người", đẹp Daniel duỗi ra một ngón tay thả nhẹ lực đạo điểm một chút Ung Thánh Hựu trơn bóng trắng nõn cái trán, người sau không phục được trừng dư người một mắt, trong ánh mắt nhiễm lên mấy phần oán hận, ngoài sáng trong tối bới móc thay đổi thành cố ý sắc bén: "Mấy năm không trở về, bạn cũ đều kết hôn, ta vẫn là về trước khi đến đối biết."

Đẹp Daniel lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng, lại nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng bổ sung một câu: "Ai, chỉ có ta nha, coi gia quả nhân một cái, yếu không phải là cho 1~6⑺ gọi điện thoại, được thông qua một cái được rồi", Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói một bên giơ tay lên một bên điện thoại, xanh nhạt mảnh khảnh đầu ngón tay tìm kiếm giới diện chuẩn bị điện thoại quay số.

"Ngươi đột nhiên: Biết chọc ta sinh khí", đẹp Daniel cúi người, cúi đầu 晈 ở Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi rộng mở màu lam đậm ngủ trước phục, mềm mại vải vóc được răng nanh dễ dàng lôi kéo lên, II xuất mảng lớn trắng nõn đơn mãng ngực, nơi đó hiện ra chút được rủ xuống ấm phấn hồng, bốc hơi ôn nhu 1 úc mùi thơm, trong suốt nướt bọt chép miệng răng quan trượt xuống đến, dính bao la cổ áo bố lâm ẩm ướt, lưu lại một khối tình sắc vệt nước, đây cũng không phải là ám hiệu, rõ ràng là xích khỏa khiêu khích, đẹp Daniel ngẩng đầu giã vẻ mặt của người nọ là cố ý trêu chọc viện binh, híp mắt lại thấy dáng dấp rất có công kích tính. Ung Thánh Hựu ổn định loạn tượng rậm rạp tâm thần, ngẩng đầu đối với đẹp Daniel trừng mắt nhìn thấy, mội mội miệng, ánh mắt như là một loại nào đó động vật nhỏ, giã đi tới đặc biệt không xe, một Tiểu Uông hô kịp tựa như sóng quang liễm diễm, thậm chí càng càng thêm mỏng kích: "Trời đất chứng giám, ta nói chẳng lẽ không phải sự thực ư tỷ phu, a từng cái "

Đẹp Daniel biết người này còn tại kích hắn, tư thế kia khá có một loại không biết mệt mỏi xu hướng, chỉ là người này hết sức tìm phiền toái mô hình tường cũng có thể yêu chính giữa dưới mình ôm ấp, dứt khoát đụng đi lên ngăn chặn người này có phần âm dương quái khí lời nói ngữ. Đẹp Daniel liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh 晈 răng quan, ngậm lấy mỏng 1, ác ý mà khinh 晈 một cái 11, vào trong ngực nam nhân mềm mại rên lên đau lúc nghiêng súc mở thất thủ răng quan, mềm lưỡi tại răng môi trong lúc đó xông mạnh thẳng đường, tứ ngược kêu gào làm sùng, quả thực phải đem này hôn hướng đường Thanh một hồi khôn kể kéo a-me-ri-xi, răng nanh hết sức 掻 ẩm ướt mềm ôn ấm khoang miệng, ưu sơ lược ý vị + đủ, quấn quýt truy đuổi bên trong vô ý Dật 1 xuất tuyệt hảo tiếng nước. Kề sát cổ, phụ nhọn, thì mặt đều dùng sức mà cọ xát, yếu gỡ bỏ lẫn nhau da thịt thể xác, lột da tróc thịt, thẳng đến lẫn nhau đều dung tại cực nóng keo kiệt khí bên trong, yếu như thế một phỉ tử dây dưa tiếp. Trầm mặc hôn môi vừa nặng lại sâu, rõ ràng là bối đức nước biển, lật úp tràn ngập nguy cơ thuyền, người trên thuyền ai cũng chân đứng không vững, chỉ có thể lẫn nhau nắm kéo rơi xuống, chìm nghỉm, tư không tư sâu.

Như là thân sa vào đầm lầy, vừa giống như bị cuốn vào gợn sóng sóng lớn, mơ hồ thở dốc vưu nuốt tại nơi cổ họng, nuối không trôi, nôn không mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu được mài đến thở không nổi, thính tai đỏ đến mức có thể, trên người người này đụng tới của mình mỗi một nơi cũng giống như tại châm lửa, kề sát lồng ngực cũng tốt, ngăn chặn không cho nhúc nhích thủ cũng tốt, hôn 1 cũng tốt, giao điệp chân cũng tốt, đều quá nóng. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy đỉnh đầu bay lên hơi nước đều tại nhiệt liệt sôi thăng, trong lúc hoảng hốt dường như có thể nghe được thích hợp xa trong vũ trụ xuyên qua ngàn vạn năm ánh sáng mà đến tình nóng oanh ô.

"Hiện tại ngược lại tốt, trước tiên hưng binh vấn tội trái lại là ngươi, ta thân viên tiểu tích tử, lúc đó không nói một tiếng rời đi người là ai, là ta ư " Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu lên, một cái nắm động tình bên trong có chút thất thần dư người dưới ba, Ung Thánh Hựu được lời của hắn gọi về một chút thần trí, hắn lông mày thượng trả hiện ra thủy quang, ánh mắt lại viết đến 7 hung ác ý vị, đáng tiếc tại đẹp Daniel bên này không hề có một chút uy kính sợ lực: "Không phải đều tán được gần như 7, cần phải muốn ta

Đẹp Daniel khóe mắt màu đỏ tươi, phun ra lời nói một trận gió nóng tựa như thổi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, bỏng đến hắn suýt nữa luộc không được muốn tách rời khỏi: "Ta không nói tính, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không nói tính, một mình ngươi nói không sai tính."

"Chuyện đến nước này, trả lại cùng ta đàm luận những này ư thất tín với người của ta chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi sao nghe ta tỷ nói, các ngươi qua mấy năm còn dự định yếu đứa bé, ta có muốn hay không mất sớm cung kính đui mù ngươi, ân" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu đi đi, dời đi chỗ khác có phần bị thương ánh mắt. Đột nhiên đột nhiên; cảm thấy có phần mệt mỏi, chớp mắt lúc nghiêng dưới mí mắt tựa hồ không phải yếu ớt nhãn cầu, biến thành 7 thủy tinh vỡ cặn bã, không biết muốn chảy xuống chính là nước mắt, vẫn là huyết.

Tình dục đột nhiên: Tinh 1 khi hắn nho nhỏ tai phi bên trong, xuân Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ đến mức hòm huyết thính tai, tốt xuân mà rõ ràng cái cổ tuyến, ánh mắt trở nên đen tối không rõ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không theo tiếng, trên tay khiến cho thanh lực muốn ba người đẩy ra đi, nhưng là hai người thân hình cùng lực phòng sai biệt đều quá mức ở cách xa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không những không nhúc nhích nửa phần, trái lại hạ thấp xuống chiêu tập hợp được càng gần hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm thụ

Làm hà quái ngung, rõ ràng răng quan là cứng rắn, cũng không biết nó cùng xương cốt người nào càng cứng rắn hơn, thế nhưng ẩm ướt duyệt đầu lưỡi cũng rất mềm mại, thú nhỏ bình thường liếm láp, thật giống một giây sau liền muốn phun ra thốc đủ nghẹn ngào. Hôn môi, liếm láp thậm chí bừa bộn gặm 晈 đều giống như không thể an ủi, không kìm nén được nhạy cảm diêu lật, chỉnh cá nhân run được không xong, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể mạnh mẽ 晈 ở lại môi, trăm phương ngàn kế nhẫn nại suýt nữa vô cùng sống động thấp thở, đẹp Daniel đem bàn tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh phía sau cổ, nắm rơi xuống sau gáy hạng 餸 mặt dây chuyền, hướng phía trước kéo đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong tầm mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp mắt thấy, trầm thấp mê thanh âm của người đặc biệt tuyệt hảo: "Ngươi trả là như thế, nói một đằng làm một nẻo."

Cái kia trường học hoa tai là đẹp Daniel đưa lễ thành nhân của hắn vật, bên ngoài là hai vòng Hoa Hồng kim vòng tròn, bên trong vững chắc thượng phân biệt có khắc hai cái tên của người viết tắt, bên trong là một trường học thiên nhiên trân châu, kích cỡ không lớn không nhỏ, làm sấn màu da, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó trả cười hắn này trường học mặt dây chuyền quá mức nữ khí, mình là chịu bảo sẽ không đeo, kết quả hôm nay lại bị trảo cái hiện hành, hắn ngượng ngùng mà nhắm chặt mắt lại thấy, cúi đầu co rúc ở quán được một đoàn loạn cái chăn bên trong, hận không thể có những gì lộc pháp năng để lập tức đột nhiên: Biến mất ở đẹp Daniel trước mắt, hoặc là đem trên người gia hỏa biến không gặp cũng có thể lấy.

Xuân đẹp Daniel không biết lúc nào nghiêng lấy xuống cần cổ hắn 餸 tử, trong tay còn đang nắm cái kia trường học mặt dây chuyền, trên mặt tất cả đều là được như ý ý cười, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt một trận tinh loá mắt đỏ, hận hận giơ tay đi cướp cái kia trường học hoa tai.

Mềm mại thân thể chạm đường là rất vi diệu, chỉ là nhè nhẹ 浄 đánh, đột nhiên; có thể sát xuất tình dục đốm lửa, cuốn lên cao thuyên dậy sóng, đẹp Daniel nóng óc cực kì, con mắt trong khoảnh khắc tối lại, một tay thanh 餸 tử mô phỏng ở lòng bàn tay, một tay thanh Ung Thánh Hựu lung tung vặn vẹo bả vai xe xe đè lại, ngữ khí trong giây lát thay đổi được nguy hiểm, sinh ra một loại bất ngờ

Tiểu tích tử, chúng ta này có tính hay không, ám thông khúc khoản.

Nói xong đẹp Daniel đem người hướng về bên người phất 7 mang, một bộ không thể kháng cự tư thế, trả thanh dưới khố hướng về nơi bí ẩn tàn nhẫn sói để ở, cảm nhận được lửa nóng cứng rắn dục vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt toàn thân đều dao ở, khắp toàn thân đều đỏ đến mức nhưng

Lấy. "Nói, lễ thành niên vật muốn cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí giống nhau thường ngày ôn nhu, phần này thuyên nhu lại không có kỳ mắt cũng không có phần cuối, khí trời đã rất lạnh rồi, bên ngoài tuyết một mực không có vực yếu dấu hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tha xoa tay, a khẩu nhiệt khí, hai tay hợp + hình dáng, một mặt chờ mong lấy đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu thuyên nước vậy mắt thần, "Muốn 1, đem ngươi đưa cho ta, rất tốt, tốt không tốt" Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay vỗ nhè nhẹ 7 chụp dư hài mao Nhung Nhung đầu, giúp dư hài thanh đi xuống khăn I tử mang được, ra vẻ làm bộ bưng kiêu căng: "Tiểu tử ngươi, cả ngày muốn chút lộn xộn cái gì đây này "

Là ngươi yếu ta hỏi ngươi, nói rồi còn đánh ta, ô", đẹp Daniel gãi đầu một cái, ngữ khí có phần oan ức.

Ung Thánh Hựu trực giác được không nhịn được cười: "Ta nơi nào đánh ngươi nữa, oan uổng ngung.

Ngươi chụp ta đầu, rất đau." Đại Cẩu Cẩu hận không thể cả người treo ở 1 ca trên người giả bộ đáng thương, ủy khuất

Hòm nước, đầu hướng thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu trên người 塯, Ung Thánh Hựu được 塯 được chọn rồi, thuyên lên tiếng phê phán tha cho: "Được rồi, tốt

Ca ca tinh tế lạnh lẽo đầu ngón tay thật giống vòng quanh hà dị tươi đẹp lộc pháp, lại như là mang theo phất ngọt ngào viên tình điện lưu, chạm được trên tóc lúc nghiêng đẹp Daniel cả người đều ngây dại, mao đạp nhung tai hái thật giống muốn chạy ra đến không xướng run lẩy bẩy, đuôi đã sớm dao động hoan á, rung đùi đắc ý ôm lấy lục soát gầy 1 ca, ngữ khí là đần độn ngọt mật: "Ta tốt đui mù hoan ngươi nha, tốt đui mù hoan ngươi nha, đui mù hoan ngươi, đui mù hoan, hắc hắc."

Đại Cẩu Cẩu đúng không nghe đây, chuyển vui vẻ, hận không thể cho 111 ôm ôm hôn hôn 挙 thật cao rồi, nghe 1 cao 1 ca nhỏ giọng lại ngọt ngào oán giận, ngẩng đầu phụ nhọn chống đỡ tích nhọn, cười khúc khích nhẹ nhàng mài tặng, ấm áp tích tức đều tại khoảng cách gần cọ xát, bật thốt lên là hoàn toàn chân tâm: "Chúng ta một mực tại đồng thời, có được hay không ngung "

Tháng mười hai lạnh lẽo gió dĩ nhiên cũng biến thành ôn nhu, đẹp Daniel xuân được chính mình một mực nâng đỡ cái này người, trong lúc nhất thời càng cảm giác mình Vũ Trụ đại để đột nhiên: Là cái này trọng tắc nghẽn.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuân con mắt của hắn, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu trong nháy mắt, tích nhọn rơi xuống một hái nghịch ngợm hoa tuyết.

Có thể cho ta một điểm tự 甶 ư Daniel, không để cho ta cảm thấy ngươi đui mù hoan thay đổi thành gánh nặng. Rõ ràng là ngươi mất gạt ta, là ngươi mất không thẳng thắn.

Giận hờn gạt Khang Daniel chạy đi nước Anh đoạn kia sinh hoạt lại tại ký ức nơi sâu xa Tốc Biến, mới tới Luân Đôn lúc hắn khẩu ngữ rất kém cỏi, hầu như không kết giao được bằng hữu, lại bướng bỉnh cực kì, cũng không chịu thua trở lại, lại nhất định không liên hệ người kia, sau đó Khang Daniel điện thoại không lại đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu cho dù lại nghĩ hắn, cũng chỉ có thể chính mình thanh 晈 nát tan răng toàn bộ nuốt xuống. Sau đến thời gian dài, chơi thân bằng hữu nhiều 7, rất nhiều chuyện đều thuận lợi lên, thế nhưng hắn lại bi bầu mà phát hiện, chính mình thật giống cũng không như trong tưởng tượng như thế có thể khinh mà dễ dàng 挙 thả xuống, cái kia trong lúc đó cũng tiếp xúc qua rất nhiều truy cầu người, nhưng người nào đều không cách nào khiến hắn tập trung vào toàn bộ đi yêu, đại 槪 lần thứ nhất tiêu hao quá nhiều quá nhiều thẳng hoan, đối hội ở sau đó như thế dài dằng dặc tuổi tác bên trong vẫn là khó quên, vẫn là không cách nào cầu đến lối thoát, không cách nào buông tha chính mình, vẫn phải là không tới đi dùng bằng nhau tình ý đi yêu một người khác năng lực.

Thuở thiếu thời ban đầu viên người đang ở trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt có chút nóng, chớp chớp càng có chút ẩm ướt ẩm ướt, bản tạp không có thể một đòn trong lòng phưởng tuyến rốt cuộc toàn tuyến tan vỡ, yêu cùng ỷ lại đều thành thực không cách nào lừa gạt, hắn cũng lại không nói được vi tâm dối, thẳng thắn đưa tay quàng lấy Khang Daniel phao cái cổ, tại nam nhân bên tai phun ra nhất thẳng thắn vũ câu:

Tại Luân Đôn mấy năm qua, ta rất nhớ ngươi, ta nói là, ta rất nhớ ngươi.

Cơ hồ là cùng trong nháy mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người, tinh tế dày đặc mà hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu nhô ra khóa tấn thượng ấn hôn, liếm láp cảm nhận được dưới thân người hơi không thể tìm ra lại run, lại đến gần hôn hắn đầy hầu kết, Khang Daniel luôn luôn làm đui mù hoan hôn cái này vị cương, mỗi lần 1 che đi lên lúc nghiêng yếu ớt hầu kết đều là không ngừng được địa trên dưới lăn động, 晈 một cái hắn cũng sẽ không trốn, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng đánh run phun quái mà xuân hắn, được như thế trừng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại sẽ càng thêm nóng óc, cứng rắn cái thấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không lộn xộn nữa, hắn dĩ nhiên đã điệt chọn thẳng thắn, cam tâm tình nguyên do tri vi viên người thanh toàn bộ của chính mình đều ném vào, liền ngoan ngoãn nằm ở nơi đó, không nhúc nhích, một bộ mặc cho người ức hiếp đáng thương 槇 dạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy đáng yêu vừa buồn cười, nhỏ giọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn này lộng lấy:

Một bộ thấy chết không sờn bộ dáng, làm sao, sợ ta như vậy ngung

"Thiếu 菝 lời nói, không làm liền cho ta trở lại", Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ửng hồng, khóe mắt có phần tuyệt hảo óng ánh, nghe Khang Daniel tiếp cận đùa giỡn trêu đùa, nhất thời có phần ánh lửa, bôi lấy tay muốn ngồi dậy.

Khang Daniel không ngăn cản hắn nhớ tới thân động tác, chỉ là ác ý hướng về dư người không mấy lạng thịt bên đùi không khinh không nặng bấm véo, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng yếu ớt kinh hô, vừa mềm chế tại thảm lông thượng, tương ý mà cười cười, hắn luôn luôn tinh cái gì gọi là có chừng có mực, đang nháo được Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận điền xấu trước đó, nhẹ nhàng Nhu Nhu mổ mổ dư người truy giác, ngữ khí là cố ý ôn nhu:

Đừng sợ, tận vọng sẽ không làm yêu ngươi, ngoan. Tin tưởng ta, II.

Ung Thánh Hựu mội bà nhíu nhíu oa nhọn, ủy ủy khuất khuất, người này rất xấu, mỗi lần mềm Miên Miên được gọi "1" lúc nghiêng chính mình cũng là phải bị thiệt thòi, tiểu ấu Thú Nhân trước 査 không lực công kích, Khả Khả yêu viên, nào có biết xấu tâm nhãn tại trên người mình chế là bách phát bách trúng, trăm phát trăm trúng. Nhưng mình cũng không cách nào, quanh đi quẩn lại như thế năm vẫn là không cách nào từ chối hắn, phản mà đối với hắn ôn nhu đặc biệt được lợi, không biết bắt đầu từ ngày đó, ỷ lại người này tựa hồ thành thói quen, giã này trong mắt người toàn bộ là của mình chuyên chú thích, ánh mắt hơi lộ ra hoảng hốt, không nhịn được ngẩng đầu động tình hướng về hắn lấy hôn, 1 răng tương giao chốc lát lại cảm thấy chính mình thật sự là thật không có tiền đồ. Khang Daniel cởi ra quần của hắn, treo ở trắng mịn lục soát gọt giữa hai chân, thăm dò qua đi, tri không người thu thập nơi bí ẩn chặt chẽ lại nóng rực, cúi người, chậm rãi đưa bính đi chỉ tay, khớp ngón tay được ẩm ướt mềm trong vách bao 実, đẹp Dani ngươi đỉnh đầu nóng đến yếu bốc khói, lại như là không xướng nổ vang đoàn tàu xuyên qua Tuyết quốc tại trên đường ray lưu lại thật dài tuyết tuyến, nhiệt liệt tiếng sáo trúc ở trong đầu hắn xoay tròn, khiến hắn choáng váng lại vui sướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu run lên hắn vưu xướng ở không còn dám sâu, tay chân luống cuống không xướng hôn hắn, an ủi hắn, chờ hắn biểu lộ chẳng nhiều sao đau lúc nghiêng, đối nhẫn nại lấy phát khô yết hầu, cứng rắn Dật dục vọng, chậm rãi hướng về nơi sâu xa thăm dò. Luôn như vậy, muốn đem hết thảy kiên trì cùng ôn nhu đều dùng dưới thân thể trên người người này đối có thể, yêu cũng là, một chút cũng không thể thiếu cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật sự lục soát, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đường cong tốt mang hẹp, một cái nắm cổ chân khung gãy đầu gối thời điểm, Khang Daniel đều cảm thấy sơ ý một chút hắn đột nhiên; yếu bị bẻ gãy 7, chỉ có thể càng thêm thả nhẹ lực đạo, lại an ủi tựa như tỉ mỉ hôn, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới hôn một cái.

Dư người đang tình hình đều là đặc biệt mẫn cảm dị động, một chút mài đều không nhịn được, Xuân Vũ một tường hôn mài đến hắn ức chế không được sắp sửa tràn ra rên rỉ, chỉ có thể ở trong lồng ngực của hắn nhắm hai mắt thấy diêu run, mạnh mẽ 晈 trợn nhìn 1 làm, trong ánh mắt đáng thương Hề Hề lại Tinh Tinh cao, Khang Daniel nhẹ nhàng hôn mất hắn khóe mắt lướt xuống mấy hòm nước mắt, âm thanh câm Dật:

Không nên ngột ngạt, ta đui mù hoan nghe thanh âm của ngươi.

Cảm thụ nóng ướt thành ruột được hơi dài móng tay nhẹ nhàng 掻 động lên, Ung Thánh Hựu không kiềm chế nổi nhỏ giọng nức nở, lại quay đầu xuân xuân khóa chặt cửa phòng, ánh mắt hơi lộ ra hứa bất an, Khang Daniel đỡ đầu của hắn để hắn xuân hướng mình:

Đừng lo lắng, bọn hắn đều ngủ rồi, vẫn là ngươi không yên lòng trong nhà cách âm hiệu quả.

Lại đẩy bính đi chỉ tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán bốc lên chút tỉ mỉ mồ hôi, chân mày nhíu có phần nhanh, Khang Daniel khuếch trương trương động tác dừng lại, tới gần đi liếm hôn đi những cái kia thậm chí có chút thơm ngọt mồ hôi, để trống cánh tay kia đưa tới muốn vuốt lên hắn nhăn lại lông mày, Khang Daniel chuyên chú xuân có phần không khỏe dư người, ôn nhu dụ dụ dỗ:

Có thể không

Ung Thánh Hựu xuân Khang Daniel sâu thẳm ánh mắt bên trong tất cả đều là không nhẫn nại được tình dục biển rộng, lối ra lại là lại kiên trì bất quá hỏi ý, trong lòng nhất thời mềm thành một mảnh, gật đầu ngầm đồng ý hắn càng bính một bước động tác. Khang Daniel rõ ràng cao ánh mắt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người tùy ý băn khoăn, dưới thân người sắc mặt mãng đỏ, có phần đổ mồ hôi, mỗi một ánh mắt, hô hấp và đào khẩu phập phồng độ cong đều cùng nhau xông vào hắn chưa bao giờ cắt phưởng đào lồng ngực, nếu không xướng hướng đường thượng viên kia tối mẫn cảm nhất mềm mại khí quan. Thế là cũng không bao giờ có thể tiếp tục nhẫn nại, chặn lại sau huyệt có phần lục lọi ra thịt mềm, hướng về bí ẩn nơi sâu xa tiến quân thần tốc xuyên suốt đến đáy ngọn nguồn, nóng rực trong vách chăm chú ôm trọn trướng phát cứng rắn đau đớn dục vọng, mãnh liệt kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào ức chiêu mà co rúc lại ẩm ướt mềm sau huyệt, kẹp chặt Khang Daniel phát ra một trận tương tự thú loại gầm nhẹ, phút chốc một loại muốn yếu tàn nhẫn sói chà đạp làm nhục dưới thân người này xấu dục vọng mạnh mẽ xông tới, không xướng sôi trào như là trên biển sóng, dưới thân người khóe mắt ửng hồng, hiện ra lệ quang mô hình tường trực khiếu người nghĩ kỹ dễ ức hiếp dừng lại, dầu cắm động làm một cái tử trở nên kịch liệt, ngữ khí cũng bỗng nhiên bất chấp: "Nước Anh có được hay không, là không phải là đi vưu không muốn trở về rồi, vừa đi nhiều năm như vậy, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi cũng không tiếp tục trở về rồi."

Lúc đầu cảm giác khó chịu tại dầu động bên trong dâng lên một trận thành thực vui vẻ, như thủy triều cuốn tuôn ra, xuyên qua cảm quan cuối được không ngừng phóng to, gần như choáng váng dậy sóng hầu như đưa hắn chết đuối, mãng mỏng dưới da đan xen chằng chịt sắp hàng mạch máu dị thường mẫn cảm, dục vọng như là bị nhen lửa lửa khói, huyết dịch tựa như đi lại ở thân thể mỗi một chỗ, đốt nổi lửa quang, đùng đùng đùng đùng mà lóe lên đốm lửa, toàn thân đều bị thiêu đến nóng bỏng mà đỏ chót. Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn mà vẫy vẫy mảnh lục soát hông của chi, trở nên trắng đốt ngón tay gắt gao nắm lấy một góc chăn, xụi lơ đại khẩu miệng to hô hấp, hắn thậm chí không kịp bắt giữ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến cùng đang nói cái gì, màu mắt sâu cực dư người ác ý hướng về điểm mẫn cảm thẳng tắp đóng chặt, bị điện giật vậy kích thích khiến hắn hoảng loạn suy nghĩ đi lên trốn, Khang Daniel làm sao sẽ khiến hắn thực hiện được, đại lực đè lại hắn muốn chạy trốn thì eo, lại hỏi một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này đối với đưa tay quàng lấy Khang Daniel cái cổ, như là rốt cuộc bắt được gánh chịu của mình gỗ nổi, nhiệt liệt tính vui vẻ ôn không ngờ như thế tối nghĩa bối đức làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tan vỡ lại oan ức:

Không tốt, không tốt, không có thứ gì ngươi tốt, ngung từng cái mau hơn chút nữa từng cái ô từng cái

Khang Daniel quả thực sắp điên 7, dưới thân đè lên không xướng rơi lệ nức nở người, nguyên mất là hắn không quên được một sinh ban đầu, hiện nay lại thành hắn tiểu tích tử, nhưng hắn vẫn là viên, yêu nhất, đệ nhất yêu, 1,001 thế yêu, phần này dạo chơi toàn bộ vũ trụ yêu thương quay đầu lại vẫn là nặng hắn không cách nào thoát thân, nhiệm 甶 nó lật úp đạo đức, lướt qua điểm mấu chốt. Vạn năng chủ ngung, ta thành nguyên tiếp thu ngươi hết thảy 1 trách cùng trừng phạt, tất cả héo tàn đều có thể gây đến trên người ta, chỉ cần để cho ta nắm giữ hắn. Sâu nặng tình ý làm sao biểu đạt đều yếu đuối cực kỳ, Khang Daniel chỉ có thể không xướng hôn hắn, ôm lấy hắn mảnh lục soát cổ tay cốt, phủ mạc hắn 1 cao đường viền, hận không thể đem trái tim toàn bộ đều đào móc ra, gần sát đi cho hắn xuân cái rõ ràng, lại sinh sợ máu me đầm đìa hội kinh hắn.

Ngươi đã không có đường lui.

Khang Daniel thanh âm làm câm, tình nóng từ tiếng nói trong mắt theo bật thốt lên lời nói bồi ép đi ra. "Là ta cho ngươi không có đường lui. Trưởng tri tư niệm cùng yêu thương đều là ẩn tật, tại chỗ tối tăm thuế mệt mỏi ứ thuế không tìm được lối ra, dưới thân người khóc hứ xin khoan dung sẽ chỉ làm hắn càng thêm nóng óc, dư người được nắm xương cổ tay đều một vòng đỏ chót, thật giống lại nắm nặng một chút, một giây sau màu đỏ hoa ngại liền sẽ một mảnh, một mảnh từ Ngân Hà nơi sâu xa rơi xuống. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có một thanh bắt được nam nhân eo, hướng về điểm mẫn cảm thẳng tắp ấn xuống, càng thêm đại lực đỉnh lộng lấy, mỗi một cái đều tinh chuẩn biên chức đậm đặc liệt mà nóng rực ham muốn sắc thái, tại vỏ đại não bên trong được phản nhẫm bồi ép lôi kéo, lảo đà lảo đảo phu vào vách núi, lại bỗng nhiên nổ tung bay lên hồng nhạt khói phân đến.

Vậy thì —

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt nước mắt càng nhiều, nhấc lên lông mày khàn khàn đáp lời, vừa nói vừa đánh khóc nấc, Khang Daniel nghe giọng điệu này chỉ cảm thấy đầu húc Tinh Vân đều phải nổ tung rồi, tình triều tự thân liền mang theo mãnh liệt lực hút, hấp dẫn chệch đường ray hành tinh càng đến gần càng gần, hắn đột nhiên: Yếu, đường thượng hắn.

Từng cái không phải cho ta đường lui.

Đường thượng 7, ẩm ướt dục vọng như là thuyên nhu mũi đao, cắt ra so với thích hợp xa càng 迗 Ngân Hà cùng Vũ Trụ, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt có phần tan rã, cả người như là được lực hút bỏ qua hành tinh, mất trọng lượng cảm giác không có phần cuối được bao vững chắc rồi, cũng hứa hắn trọng tâm sớm đột nhiên; chạy ra, chuyển đến Khang Daniel trên người, đuôi đẩy cốt quả thực mềm thành một đoàn bông vải, chỉ chốc lát sau vưu yếu thay đổi Thanh càng thêm mềm mại mây\, khoản đến Tuyết Dạ bầu trời.

Lãng mạn cũng có thể được sờ mạc, bị lấp đầy, đầu ngón tay phất mãng kén sao sa, từ 1 đẩy cốt bình thường món óc truất đi tới kính thẳng phủ đã đến cổ, ý loạn tình mê đều bị có giống như hóa, ẩm ướt mân dục vọng từ mắt thấy bên trong, 1 răng giữa, xương khe trong, da thịt dưới đáy hòm thương si đáp chảy ra. Hắn sắp vỡ côn rồi, rơi vào vạn trượng trong vực sâu, toàn thân co giật tê dại, ngón tay ngón chân đều bàng rụt lại đỏ cái thấu, nghiêng mắt nhìn thân vô lực nguyên toàn bộ dịch đi xuống, nhấc lên môi mỏng không xướng khóc hứ xin khoan dung, ánh mắt mất tiêu, lục soát gọt hông của tuyến phản xạ tựa như cong lên hương diễm độ cong, eo trong ổ niệu mơ hồ thủy quang, hồng hồng thố hối chết chìm tựa như một trương nhất hợp, lại lạc không ra bất kỳ cầu viện câu chữ. Núi lửa tiêu phát nháy mắt có bao nhiêu ngắn ngủi, nóng bỏng dung nham tại hẹp dài khe đá giữa tùy ý chảy xuôi, nước sôi bình thường trở mình nhảy, chỉ cần một cơn gió, trong phút chốc liền có thể gợi ra sơn lâm đại hỏa, lại hoặc là, nhưng thật ra là Khang Daniel khi hắn trong lòng thả một cây đuốc, sau đó người kia cũng nhào lên, dùng càng nóng trong ngực và hôn môi đem mình vòng vào hắn tuyệt đối lãnh địa, cùng mình đồng thời tại tình dục bên trong điên 抂 địa, thiêu đốt, càng đốt càng nóng.

Nhanh vòng quanh một điểm thả ra trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc cho người định đoạt mà tựa ở Khang Daniel nóng lên bả vai, sợi tóc 1 đều có tinh cao mồ hôi, khinh buông thõng, theo dư người không ngừng tăng nhanh động tác trên dưới phập phồng đong đưa. Hắn xuân nhìn thấy Khang Daniel hình dạng rõ ràng lại phiêu cao hồ thiệt cốt, cố hết sức đưa tay ra, muốn đi mạc mạc một cái tiết cốt cách hình hình dáng, nhất định làm cứng rắn, lại giống như làm mềm mại, trong lúc hoảng hốt càng phát hiện Khang Daniel bả vai chấn nhúc nhích một chút, thế là Chu thích hợp được bày xuống chồng chất mê phân, mơ hồ trong lúc đó có thể xuân đến dầu mở xương cốt càng triển khai càng dài, cắt ra mập mờ không khí cùng ánh đèn lờ mờ, mềm mại màu trắng lông vũ ôn nhu che ở huyết nhục thượng, bỗng nhiên mở ra, đong đưa mấy lần, đột nhiên: Hướng về ngoài cửa sổ trong tuyết bay đi, lướt trên một đạo ảo giác tựa Mỹ Lệ quỹ tích. Rốt cuộc, hết thảy dục vọng, cảnh "xuân", trần trụi xán lạn cùng với kiều diễm mơ màng, đều tại triền miên cùng càng thêm biền miên bên trong hòa tan 7.

Đến nửa ngày Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có thể từ nơi này tràng quá mức tuyệt hảo trêu chọc tình việc bên trong phục hồi tinh thần lại, ba hồn sáu phách như là được bỗng dưng dầu đi rồi một nửa, treo tại trên không biến Thành Ẩn Bí ám vật chất, một nửa rơi vào hắc trong động, một nửa xướng giữ lại không có nơi cần đến 1 phù.

Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần uốn tại Khang Daniel trong lồng ngực, toàn thân hắn đều đỏ Dật rồi, bàng co lại thành một đoàn mềm Miên Miên mà thở, đầu ngón tay trả mô phỏng Khang Daniel cổ áo khẩu không tha, như là tại tuyên cáo của mình chủ quyền, lại như là ngượng ngùng không dám ngẩng đầu. Khang Daniel nắm bắt cằm của hắn khiến hắn ngẩng đầu giã chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là hồng hồng đầu nhỏ giọng nghẹn ngào một hồi, cũng bất động làm, vững chắc hoàn mà để cho hắn một cái vòng tròn duyệt vừa đáng yêu đỉnh đầu, mềm mại sợi tóc 塯 đến trên ngực, ngứa, gãi tâm gãi phổi cái loại này. Ung Thánh Hựu mô phỏng ở cái nào là cổ áo của hắn, người này xe lao hiệt ở trong tay, rõ ràng là của mình một viên trái tim, hắn muốn.

Quả thực yêu đến không được, Khang Daniel chỉ có thể nắm chặt cái này ôm ấp, thanh viên người nguyên nguyên toàn bộ toàn bộ khảm bính trong lồng ngực, xuân hắn bị đánh ẩm ướt lông mi, khóe mắt mang theo chưa khô nước mắt, khẽ nhếch mãng 1, nhợt nhạt thổ tức, tra không phưởng chuẩn bị dáng dấp, Khang Daniel trong lòng côn hãm đến lợi hại, không nhịn được lại cúi đầu một chút hướng về hắn trên má mổ hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rất lâu, một lát ánh mắt rốt cuộc tỳ cao chút, như là tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, ngẩng đầu giã giã thực thượng đồng hồ treo tường, cũng còn tốt, kim chỉ nam vừa qua 0 giờ không tri, có phần mệt mỏi cúi đầu, 塯7 thấy Khang Daniel mồ hôi ẩm ướt hõm vai, tình hình qua đi thanh âm khàn khàn lại gợi cảm, hắn nói:

Sinh viết sung sướng, Daniel, năm nay, có những gì nguyên vọng ngung

Khang Daniel I nghiêng trôi chảy hông của tuyến tìm được dư người mềm mại được có phần quá đáng sau lưng, không nhẹ không nặng bóp một cái thịt mềm sao sa:

Nguyên vọng ngung, đã thực hiện, chỉ cần tiểu tích tử không nên đem ta cự tuyệt ở ngoài cửa đột nhiên: Có thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu giở trò xấu cười, mèo thích trộm đồ tanh trộm chính là hắn hồng thủ trình thượng một 5 chân tâm, tiểu gia hỏa chỉ trỏ mãng 1, một bộ có thật không tại thi trong dáng dấp: "Xuân ngươi biểu hiện hàm, tỷ phu.

Chỉ là tâm khẩu bất nhất (*nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo) gia hỏa ngoài miệng nói xong yếu thử thách nhân, xoay chuyển trong lúc đó mãng mỏng môi hối lại lặng lẽ tới gần Khang Daniel thì mặt, nhanh chóng đòi một cái hôn. Khang Daniel đến gần náo hắn, mặt đỏ người chỉ là nghiêng đầu không nhìn tới hắn, một khi tầm mắt dời một cái mở, lại dính lên đến yếu ôm, quấn người.

Một năm này 1 quý toàn cầu than đá phát 7 La Nina hiện tượng, khí tượng chuyên gia nghĩ kĩ cáo thuyết năm nay mùa đông sẽ là cái gian nan lạnh đông, Khang Daniel lại cảm thấy han nói khi hắn nơi này cũng không hề ứng nghiệm.

Đêm dài có chút tro, ngoài cửa sổ tuyết còn chưa xướng, Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa bên trong là gian nan lạnh, trong phòng lại là đầy người vừa xem không dư cảnh "xuân", đã hòa tan tại cách nhau rất xa Thời Không bên trong lướt qua vạn Thiên Sơn sông hồ biển rốt cuộc gần kề, lưới viên không pháp che giấu, Dật rõ ràng chân tâm. Có lẽ chúng ta đã từng bởi vì viên tình phất tới nghi kỵ cùng nghi hoặc tách ra qua, nhưng cuối cùng vận mệnh dòng lũ vẫn là đem ngươi đưa đến bên cạnh ta, đột nhiên: Tính tương lai Địa Ngục phải biến đổi dày mấy thước, yếu ba ngươi ta chứa đựng, đột nhiên: Tính một ngày hai + bốn tiếng đồng hồ bên trong hai + 3h đều là sốt ruột bất an, sau lưng đức trong biển rộng chìm nổi, sinh tử mạc khoái, chỉ cần nắm chắc ở một ít lúc thậm chí là một giây đồng hồ trộm được vui thích cũng đầy đủ nhược xỉ.

Tổng cộng ngươi, ngọt ngào mất qua tan vỡ. Ta chỉ nhưng như vậy xe được ngươi. Cùng ngươi, sớm chiều vọng tưởng, đến viết còn dài. 11 (1

Này mân đây, ngạnh là khốn lão sư điểm từng cái "Đào là tài phiệt thiếu gia, đã chính trị đám hỏi. Nhưng phát hiện du học trở về tiểu tích tử là trước đây mối tình đầu. Thế là ám thông khúc khoản." Không biết có thể hay không đạt đến khốn túc nghĩ kĩ kỳ (xoa tay (hẳn không có lạc đề ha ha ha. Viết ra đây, tỷ tỷ tỷ phu quỹ là gặp dịp thì chơi hiệp cắt quan hệ, tỷ phu cùng tiểu dư tử là Minh Tu cành nói: Ám độ Trần Thương, tất cả mọi người là lấy dự bị chỗ 1 ích kỷ người trưởng thành, tại cái nào đó chừng mực hoặc là điểm mấu chốt tan vỡ trước đó tại biên giới giãy giụa ngọt ngào cùng yêu, nhưng người nào cũng không có cách nào đây, ai kêu nó, nguy hiểm lại mê người.

Cuối cùng, ni ni sinh viết sung sướng, cho phép ni đui mù hoan 畐1 lại để cho ta đố kị một điểm. Khỏe mạnh trọng yếu nhất á, không cho phép ni bệnh trở lại rồi. Ca 1 đệ đệ đều phải khỏe mạnh đối có thể.

Tự kinh mà chọn dùng trưởng Weibo công cụ tiến hành sáng tác (dạ dày, ( tâm 9| (0⑺ )


	31. Chapter 31

Ngươi xa xỉ

Hắn lúc nói chuyện, ta nắm tay của ngươi. Sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi như vậy, hơn nữa tràn đầy tính ngẫu nhiên. Chúng ta gặp gỡ, lại không quen biết; chúng ta đi nhầm phương hướng, lại như cũ đụng với đối phương. Chúng ta cẩn thận từng li từng tí lựa chọn "Chính xác con đường", nhưng nó cũng không mang ngươi đến bất kỳ địa phương nào. 

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

Mỗi lần chụp MV thời điểm tựa hồ tổng hội trời mưa, nói đến dùng "Mỗi lần" cái từ này nghiêm ngặt ý tứ thượng cũng không tính chuẩn xác, nói cái gì "Tổng hội", kỳ thực cũng là hai, ba lần mà thôi, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng đủ một cái "Cao tần sự kiện" một bên.

Ngầm cũng cùng Thánh Hựu ca thỉnh giáo luận bàn qua hành động phương diện vấn đề, quay chụp trước công ty cũng mời chuyên nghiệp lão sư huấn luyện, chân chính ra trận giết địch thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cảm thấy có chút khẩn trương, cuối thu Vũ mang theo một cỗ túc sát tiêu điều hàn ý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh vệ mũ áo tử hướng về đỉnh đầu lôi kéo, thanh đầu toàn bộ che lại, giật giật màu xám tro rút dây thừng, nắm trong tay phân kính giải thích vừa cẩn thận tính toán một lần.

Tuồng vui này yếu chụp chính là huynh đệ đã cách nhiều năm gặp lại, hai cái lần lượt bỏ qua đồ ngốc, dán thật nhiều năm thông báo tìm người, rốt cuộc tại trong mưa dưới mái hiên nhận ra lẫn nhau.

"Cảm giác như thế nào" Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay một chén kẹo đường cà phê nóng, hắn là mèo con đầu lưỡi, mát lạnh một lúc lâu mân thượng một cái vẫn cảm thấy bỏng, hơi hơi nhấc lên cánh môi yếu ớt thổi hơi, đầu lưỡi hướng bên ngoài dò xét một điểm, trao đổi một ít lạnh sưu sưu gió, hòa hoãn tê dại cảm quan, cảm thấy khá hơn chút rồi, cười thanh mặt khác chén kia Mỹ thức cà phê đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Trung đoạn nghỉ ngơi công nhân viên đều đi ra đi rồi, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn trường quay phim chỉ còn dư lại hai người bọn họ, cùng trận này tích tích lịch lịch Vũ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần, đem cà phê phóng tới trên bệ cửa sổ, buông xuống nắm giấy thủ, híp mắt hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu bị phỏng có phần môi đỏ múi thượng ôn nhu thổi hơi, thế tiến công tới làm đột nhiên, đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt trong khoảnh khắc nhảy đỏ lên một mảnh, một cái ngây dại, hô hấp đều trở nên hơi cẩn thận kinh hãi lên, nháy mắt một cái không nháy mắt, thẳng tắp nhìn chăm chú người trước mắt.

Trêu chọc mèo cao thủ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra nhẹ nhàng thổi khí, tiếng gió rất nhẹ, lại ấm áp khởi không là cái gì tác dụng, nhìn xem tay chân luống cuống người lặng lẽ nắm vạt áo của mình, có chút bất an bắt chăm chú, nắm nhăn nhúm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe môi câu một cái hài hước cười, giơ tay thanh thật to quần bò một góc kéo lên, màu lam đậm vải vóc thanh hai người hoàn toàn bao vây lấy, mới nhuộm sâu buồn bực màu xanh đầu dò xét càng gần hơn, thẳng tắp nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục tránh né ánh mắt. Chóp mũi đối đầu chóp mũi, cánh môi thổ tức gần đến có thể lẫn nhau mịt mờ.

Quá gần, quá gần rồi, một cái lệch mất liền có thể hôn môi khoảng cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn rối loạn trận tuyến, mảy may không dám nhìn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quả thực là tại Hỏa Thượng Kiêu Du, để trong lòng hắn hoàn toàn cháy khét, liên thủ thượng chén kia cà phê nóng đang tránh né trong động tác bắn tung toé chút đến trên mu bàn tay cũng không phát hiện, nghiêng đầu nhỏ giọng câu chữ như là lẩm bẩm lại như là làm nũng ưm: "Niel. . ."

Được như thế một tiếng gọi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng nhất thời vừa mềm vừa chua xót, không hiểu thậm chí cảm thấy được có phần đau nhức, không đành lòng lại đùa cợt da mặt mỏng ca ca, thả xuống nắm lấy quần áo tay, thanh trả ngốc lăng trong tay người chén kia cà phê nóng để ở một bên, trong túi lấy ra một cái khăn tay, nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu giúp hắn lau trên mu bàn tay đã thấy khô khốc vệt nước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay rất nóng, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, cách mềm mại một tầng vải vóc vẫn là có thể cuồn cuộn không đoạn truyền đạt đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay, cùng trong lòng, hắn càng ngày càng chính mình không cách nào khắc chế ỷ lại người này thói xấu, quen thuộc ở tuổi còn nhỏ một tuổi đệ đệ dành cho chính mình ấm áp chăm sóc. Ung Thánh Hựu không thấy mình vào giờ phút này nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, nhưng hắn đoán cũng không cần đoán, bên trong không muốn xa rời nhất định đầy yếu dật xuất lai rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chỉ một lần đã nói hắn hành động rất tốt, lúc trước đang diễn viên khóa đi học đồ vật đã đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi này lại đều mất hiệu quả, đồ ăn hết hạn như thế bị hắn ném sạch sành sanh. Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng cũng nỗ lực thu lại chính mình, ở cái này mặt người trước nhưng đều là không cách nào, chỉ có thể tự giận mình không che giấu nữa.

"Ca sẽ cùng ta đối một lần hí" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cái kia cái khăn tay điệp điệp, nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu vạt áo trước trong túi.

Như vừa tình giấc chiêm bao người lung tung gật gật đầu, trong nháy mắt rơi vào một cái ấm áp trong ngực, thân loại ưu việt nam nhân nhào lên sức lực rất lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu được đụng lùi lại mấy bước, lơ lửng chân lung tung đạp vài bước, mới tại hơi cao sườn dốc thượng miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng đứng lại, va vào hắn không chỉ là một cái ôm ấp, còn có hắn tùm la tùm lum nhúc nhích tâm tư, Ung Thánh Hựu cương trực thủ cứng rắn buông xuống khe quần một bên chếch, sáng sớm sương sớm có chút lạnh, lượn lờ tại trong mưa mơ mơ hồ hồ, hít hít đông ửng đỏ mũi, mơ mơ màng màng hỏi: "Không phải, sẽ đối hí ư "

"Là, chúng ta hay là tại đối hí", Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mu bàn tay đi qua, cầm trên tay một chồng giải thích bản thảo đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, lật đến tờ kia phân kính vẽ vừa vặn là huynh đệ quen biết nhau ôm nhau một màn, hết sức khoát khoát tay, "Ca hẳn là biểu hiện lại cao hơn hưng một điểm, dù sao chúng ta nhiều năm như vậy không gặp, này tên gì, mất mà lại được vui sướng, ta nói có đúng hay không "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thật sự làm giảo hoạt, lần lượt đang khiêu chiến hắn cũng không vững chắc tự chủ, lần lượt cho hắn ôn nhu ảo giác, khiến hắn chỉ có thể liên tục cho mình làm tâm lý kiến thiết, một bên hưởng thụ, một bên kinh hoảng. Hắn là thật sự, làm giảo hoạt.

Ngàn người vạn người biết, làng giải trí nơi này, ai mà không như lý bạc băng đi, hai người bọn họ so với ai khác đều càng mục tiêu sáng tỏ, cất bước của bọn họ cao, tâm tự nhiên là hướng về đỉnh Kim Tự Tháp, sự nghiệp thượng lý tính có dã tâm, tràn ngập liều mạng, phóng tới về tình cảm, liền có thêm kinh hãi, tiêu tan loại kia không đến tường Nam không quay đầu không sợ, đều là đang không ngừng tâm động, không ngừng luân hãm bên trong lui bước, cũng không ai dám nhiều tới gần một điểm, có chừng có mực bắt đầu, chạm đến là thôi kêu ngừng, xem như là ám muội ư Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không có đáp án, chỉ là yên lặng về ôm lấy người này, nắm chặt ôm đệ đệ thủ, giống nhau đặt mình vào màn ảnh tiếp theo dạng, thanh đầu chôn đến đệ đệ ấm áp cổ bên trong, đổi lại tinh chuẩn biểu lộ hành động.

Nội dung vở kịch bản V Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phần diễn chiếm cái một nửa, đại khái 3 phút trên dưới, chụp ngàn lẻ một điểm, ngoại trừ số ít mấy cái màn ảnh vỗ hai ba lần ở ngoài, đa số màn ảnh đều là một lần qua ải. Khương Nghĩa Kiện là lần đầu tiên diễn kịch, so với Ung Thánh Hựu phải có kinh nghiệm chút, bao nhiêu phối hợp dẫn dắt đệ đệ một điểm, nhưng đập xuống đến lại thuận lợi ngoài ý muốn, không có gì gập ghềnh. Liên đạo diễn cũng không nhịn được tán thưởng nói hai vị thật sự làm hợp, cũng rất có thiên phú, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười gãi đầu một cái phát, sung sướng giọng diệu đều làm Busan nam tử hán: "Ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca, nhưng là souate, souate tới!"

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cười, có phần không phân rõ đùa trong giỡn ngoài Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn lúc trước thật là nguyện ý coi hắn là đệ đệ xem, sinh tồn tiết mục thời kì cũng rất có duyên, mỗi ngày đều dính cùng một chỗ, lẫn nhau chống đỡ lấy dựa vào, là lẫn nhau chỗ dựa cùng cảng, đích thật là muốn xịn, sau đó xuất đạo, tiếp nhận rồi công ty buộc chặt quan hệ yêu cầu, quan hệ của bọn họ càng ngày càng gần, tại màn ảnh dưới thân mật mà ám muội không rõ cử động càng ngày càng nhiều, có đôi khi là hí, có lúc lại là phát ra từ nội tâm chân thực cùng vui sướng, thế là sạch sẽ thuần túy tâm tư chậm rãi thay đổi vật chất, biến thành bí ẩn lại tối nghĩa xa xỉ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cái này chiếm cứ đương thời Hàn Quốc lớn nhất lưu lượng nam nhân, yếu nắm giữ hắn xác định tình ý, đích thật là một loại xa xỉ.

Mà hắn chỉ là cùng người này sóng vai chiến hữu.

Chặt chẽ đánh ca cùng tống nghệ hành trình ít có khe hở, khó được buổi tối vô sự, ổ ở trên giường đồng thời xem đoàn tống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay giày xéo con kia đám người hâm mộ nằm sấp nằm sấp gấu, thật giống không cầm lấy nó tay liền không biết nên đi bên kia thả. Ung Thánh Hựu gối lên tay nằm ở hắn phía trước, tiếp cận rạng sáng rồi, bầu trời đêm rất nặng, hắn cũng không buồn ngủ, hứng thú rất cao, chỉ vào dưới tập báo trước bên trong Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng mẫu thân đồng thời đi dạo phố hình ảnh, cảm thán nói: "Trước đây mụ mụ tiểu bảo bối Niel, hiện tại thực sự là đại minh tinh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt trước sau không ở ipad trên tấm hình, chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua sợi tóc làm mềm mại sau gáy, có chút bất an phân tóc vểnh lên mấy cây, bướng bỉnh khả ái, nghĩ như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trong tay con rối véo càng chặt hơn, nếu như nằm sấp nằm sấp gấu có sinh mạng lời nói, vào giờ phút này đại khái đã thoi thóp rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn chặt môi dưới, trầm mặc không trả lời, giống như vậy, còn nhiều mà dao động trong nháy mắt, muốn ôm ở hắn, hôn môi, thậm chí là hoàn toàn giữ lấy. Nhưng lý trí tóm chặt lấy hắn khiến hắn vừa không có cách nào lại vượt khuôn, cũng không chịu dễ dàng buông tha chính mình.

Hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu mới là thật giảo hoạt, thật giống hắn luôn có thể bắt bí lấy để cho mình trái tim đó không ngừng hạ xuống nặng nhẹ, người này ánh mắt đều là vòng quanh mù mịt mưa bụi, đều là ẩn tình mang cười, nhìn về phía chính mình thời điểm lại là thẹn thùng lại là mê luyến, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ giới hạn tình cảm đều ở hắn cặp kia trong mắt, ngoài miệng lại không chút nào nhả ra, đều ở cho mình lưu đường lui, như là mèo con móng vuốt nhẹ nhàng gãi, trước sau để trong lòng hắn ngứa, lại như là bất cứ lúc nào nổ tung bom hẹn giờ, mang theo xinh đẹp thể xác, tản ra ngọt ngào mùi thơm, không giây phút nào hấp dẫn hắn, khiến hắn biết rõ nguy hiểm, lại vẫn muốn nắm trong tay.

Cho đến ngày nay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải không thừa nhận, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu tại đối xử về tình cảm đích xác rất như, thành thục cùng lý tính ép Chế Cảm tính cùng kích động, nói là hiểu ngầm lại có vẻ hơi đáng thương, rõ ràng đã đem lẫn nhau đều nhốt lại dây dưa không tha, vẫn cảm thấy trốn tránh cái kia cuối cùng xác định kết quả phải tới càng tốt hơn. Đều nói người là tự do, là anh hùng đem mình biến Thành Anh đực, kẻ nhu nhược đem mình biến thành kẻ nhu nhược, nhưng bọn họ thân ở trong đó, sống ở đại đa số người nhìn chăm chú, khó tránh khỏi thân bất do kỷ.

Trong lòng tích tụ bị đè nén, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát nghiêng đầu đến xem phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, bọn hắn ký túc xá thấy được Hán Giang, bên ngoài Vũ rất lớn, liên tục thổi mạnh Bắc Phong, bờ sông đèn chăm chỉ không ngừng công việc, cô đơn đứng im lặng hồi lâu đứng ở đó, quang ảnh bên trong có thể nhìn thấy, màu vàng cây bạch quả rơi vào khắp nơi đều có, nếu như sáng sủa ngày lời nói còn có thể đạp ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, đó là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trời thu, hiện tại hắn mùa bên trong nhiều hơn một người chứng kiến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa mắt thu hồi lại, nhìn về phía hắn đưa tay liền có thể ôm cái đầy cõi lòng người, đột nhiên muốn uống một chén rượu nóng. Hắn muốn có lẽ Bắc Phong quấy phá, hắn thật giống yêu cầu càng nhiều rượu cồn.

"Daniel" không được đến đáp lại người quay đầu nhìn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tháo trang sức thời điểm ngũ quan không có trong ngày thường như vậy sắc bén tinh xảo, mềm mại tóc rơi vào trên trán, cả người nhìn qua làm dịu ngoan nhu hòa, trên mặt không có gì màu máu, ba cái nốt ruồi không có trang mặt che lại nhìn qua rất rõ ràng, môi sắc thiển hầu như không nhìn thấy, trong đôi mắt ướt nhẹp nhìn hắn, nhìn qua có một loại dễ vỡ yếu ớt cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn biểu lộ không thay đổi, vừa mềm mềm gọi hắn, ngón tay còn nhẹ khinh kéo chéo áo của hắn: "Daniel "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoảng thần chỉ chốc lát, nhìn vào mắt hắn trong kia uông nho nhỏ Hải Dương, ôn nhu lưu chuyển sóng mắt như là trong trẻo sóng quang, nhấc lên nội tâm hắn nhu lan, để trái tim hắn cũng ủi thiếp nhu nhũn ra: "Lần này đến tiếp sau hoạt động kết thúc dẫn ngươi đi, Busan, trước đó ký bán không phải nói muốn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt sáng một cái, nheo lại ngọt ngào độ cong: "Ngươi nghe ai nói."

"Ta đương nhiên muốn thường xuyên quan tâm souate động tĩnh." Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ ca ca nhuyễn hồ hồ sợi tóc, nhỏ giọng nói xong.

Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai run một cái, ánh mắt lại né tránh đi rồi, không biết tại nhìn nơi nào, thính tai mắt trần có thể thấy đỏ lên, khóe mắt đều đáng thương Hề Hề nhiễm lên màu đỏ, người này rất gầy, trang giấy người tựa như mỏng manh một mảnh, như là gió vừa thổi liền đứng không vững, da thịt cũng là thật mỏng một tầng, thật đơn giản kích thích cũng có thể làm cho toàn thân hắn ửng hồng, mặt đỏ người rốt cuộc nắm lấy không ổn định thanh tuyến, phiêu hốt nói: "Được, ước định tựu không thể đổi ý."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn trêu chọc hắn, Doãn Trí Thánh nắm điện thoại di động đi tới: "Niel, Thánh Hựu, cũng nhìn xem quan già, hôm nay có nhắn lại nha, ân "

Lướt sóng nam hài Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc tìm được cứu tinh, lôi kéo cổ họng đáp trả: "Trí Thánh ca, ta nhưng là ngủ đều trảo điện thoại di động không tha người đâu!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem bước chân đi thong thả nhanh chóng chạy vội lẻn đến Doãn Trí Thánh giường đi lên tiểu bóng lưng, bất đắc dĩ cười cười, đồ ngốc, dép đều rớt một cái.

Ca ca làm ôn nhu, tự phụ lại thể diện, nhìn qua làm tin cậy, nhưng kỳ thật ca ca làm liều lĩnh, mơ mơ màng màng, ngoại trừ mọi thứ tinh thông idol tố chất ở ngoài, trên sinh hoạt thật sự có thật nhiều nhược điểm, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ kỹ tốt che chở không phải bị thương.

Yếu là mình rơi xuống thẳng thắn một điểm là tốt rồi, hắn muốn.

Doãn Trí Thánh: "Không có ngủ wannabe nhấc tay."

Doãn Trí Thánh: "Cái cuối cùng nhắn lại danh ngạch là của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Chân."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ta mạn phép nhắn lại."

Sau tới đương nhiên là Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe đi rồi Busan, bọn hắn vẫn như cũ yêu thích căng gió, vẫn như cũ như đoàn tống bên trong hai người tổ cái kia kỳ như thế tuần hoàn phát hình lẫn nhau ưa thích ca khúc, thiên nam địa bắc nói chuyện phiếm, cho ăn bánh bích quy cho không tay nhận tài xế ca ca, hưởng thụ vẫn làm cho lòng người mềm cảm động lúc nghỉ ngơi khắc, muốn nói hết thảy đều thay đổi, lại kỳ thực hết thảy đều còn nguyên tại chỗ đợi đây này. Lại như thời gian làm tàn nhẫn, lại rất công bằng.

Khương mụ mụ trước đó sinh tồn tiết mục chỉ thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu, cười híp mắt chuẩn bị một bàn thức ăn ngon, ngoài miệng lẩm bẩm: "Cảm tạ Thánh Hựu khoảng thời gian này chiếu cố chúng ta Niel rồi, cũng không biết cái này học sinh tiểu học có hay không hồ đồ."

Trong bóng tối bị mụ mụ diss đâu Khương Cẩu Cẩu thanh mao Nhung Nhung đầu đặt tại trên bàn cơm, cằm dập đầu vang động trời, tội nghiệp nhìn xem tán gẫu nói chuyện hoan hoàn toàn đem mình cho không để ý đến ca ca cùng mụ mụ, ngữ khí ủy khuất tích thuỷ, lỗ tai đều rủ xuống xuống, quệt mồm nói: "Ca, mụ mụ, Niel ở chỗ này đây, tại ... Chuyện này... Đây này ..."

Một lớn một nhỏ hai người cười tiếp tục thân thiết trò chuyện, thanh đại Cẩu Cẩu gạt tại một bên, Khương mụ mụ nói xong cho Ung Thánh Hựu gắp một cái đại đùi gà, mở miệng cười: "Bình thường đùi gà đều là cho Niel ăn, Thánh Hựu đến rồi yếu ăn nhiều một chút, ngươi xem một chút ngươi, gầy như vậy, quá gầy, a di nhìn đều đau lòng, xem chúng ta Niel, Thánh Hựu yếu giống như Niel rắn chắc a di an tâm." Khương mụ mụ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng, trên tay có chút dùng sức, để rốt cuộc bị chú ý đến Khương sơ đinh còn đến không kịp hài lòng, bị mụ mụ chụp một trận ho khan.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trừng chủ đề nóng bên trong hai người một mắt, gương mặt dấu chấm hỏi, trong lòng tiểu kịch trường diễn ra "Mụ mụ lại yêu ta một lần", "Ngươi có phải là của ta hay không hảo ca ca" các loại đồ ngốc nội dung vở kịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt, tại dưới đáy bàn nhẹ nhàng cọ xát Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân nhỏ, sẽ cùng tầm mắt của hắn đối đầu, trong ánh mắt tựa hồ muốn nói "Thu liễm một chút" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn mèo con vậy động tác khiến cho cả người một giật mình, người nọ là không phải khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều mang điện, chạm đến đây thời điểm tê tê dại dại, khiến hắn học sinh tiểu học tựa như đoan chánh tư thế ngồi, cúi đầu đần độn đếm lấy trong bát còn có mấy viên không ăn cơm xong.

Ban đêm làm sáng sủa, phòng ngủ cửa sổ thấy được biển, đi vài bước liền có thể thổi đến mức đến hơi hơi tanh nồng hải phong, đường ven biển chu vi làm trống trải, hai người một trước một sau đi ở ven biển trên đường cái, Ung Thánh Hựu đi chậm một chút, rơi vào phía sau, đèn đường thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái bóng kéo được rất dài, Ung Thánh Hựu giẫm lấy bước chân, thay đổi biện pháp giẫm lên bóng dáng của hắn bên trong.

Hắn nhìn xem phía trước người này rộng rãi vai cùng bóng lưng, nhất thời càng bị gió biển thổi xuất điểm đón gió nước mắt đến, cũng không biết là bi xuân thương thu vẫn là trời lạnh u buồn, trong đáy lòng càng bốc lên chút bất an cảm khái đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là hắn gặp đi nhanh nhất người, bất kể là ý nghĩa thực sự thượng, vẫn là tỉ dụ trừu tượng khái niệm, cứ việc người này đều là hội phối hợp chính mình đi chậm một chút, cuối cùng tách ra thời điểm còn giống như là sẽ để cho mình xa xa rơi vào phía sau. Lại như sau lưng của hắn cái bóng, đều là yếu làm lao lực năng lực đi tới bóng dáng của hắn bên trong.

Bước chân của hắn đi không quá chuyên tâm, hoảng thần chốc lát bị trặc chân mắt cá chân, phát ra nhẹ nhàng tiếng hừ lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hoạt động một chút chân, cũng không phải rất đau, chỉ là không thể đi nhanh, đi chậm một chút liền hầu như không cảm giác được không khỏe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe tiếng quay tới, ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vai: "Uốn éo đã đến, còn có thể đi ư yếu ta cõng ngươi ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu khoát tay áo một cái: "Không có chuyện gì, đi chậm một chút sẽ không đau."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bàn tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, gọi hắn tóm lấy làm cái chống đỡ, có thể dễ chịu một điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, không thấy rõ trong đôi mắt biểu lộ, chỉ là chậm rãi nắm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, kéo bước chân chậm du du đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận đang phối hợp bước tiến của hắn, xem ra giống như là Ung Thánh Hựu tại mang theo người trước tại bờ biển chậm rãi lắc lư, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lại nhớ tới bọn hắn thường thường sóng vai, đi rất nhanh, bước đi nhanh, mạnh mẽ đâm tới liền hướng trước xông.

Bây giờ bọn hắn lo lắng càng ngày càng nhiều, thậm chí lẫn nhau đều trở thành đối phương lo lắng, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình thật giống thành kéo chậm Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao quần áo, lại không ngừng nghĩ Thanh vì người này cánh tay cùng pháo đài, hắn thật là ôn nhu, để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ôm chặt áy náy trả là muốn tóm chặt lấy hắn ôn nhu săn sóc thủ: "Daniel, ngươi đi quá nhanh rồi, có thể hay không đừng đi nhanh như vậy, chậm một chút."

Hiện nay bước tiến của bọn họ chậm không thể chậm nữa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cùng hắn có như vậy khắc sâu hiểu ngầm, hắn trước sau biết mình ý chỉ phương nào, gật gật đầu, cười ôn nhu lại dung túng.

Đi rồi rất lâu về đến nhà, Khương mụ mụ mặc đồ ngủ, thanh tắm xong hai người một trước một sau đẩy mạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn phòng, nói lẩm bẩm nói: "Làm sao đi dạo lâu như vậy, thời gian nghỉ ngơi quý giá nhất rồi, của ta idol nhóm nhanh lên một chút nghỉ ngơi đi."

Thiếu nữ tâm mụ mụ dùng từ làm khốc làm đáng yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, yên lặng ngồi vào trên mép giường, nhìn hội điện thoại, thay đổi tư thế nằm xuống, chọc lấy quan già nhắn lại trở về mấy cái, để điện thoại di động xuống thời điểm mới phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang nằm tại một bên khác tỉ mỉ hướng hắn xem.

Mặt đỏ giống như là theo bản năng hành vi, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là tắm xong cả người ấm áp dễ chịu, hiện tại nóng tay chân đều không biết làm sao sắp đặt rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện màu mắt có phần sâu, tối nghĩa cảm xúc dù sao cũng hơi khó mà suy đoán, Ung Thánh Hựu ửng hồng gò má, chóp mũi, khóe mắt cùng đốt ngón tay đều trêu chọc lại mê người, hắn hồi tưởng lại bữa tối người này vụng vụng trộm trộm phác thảo chính mình chân ánh mắt, cảm giác được con mắt toả nhiệt trong ngực nóng lên, đột nhiên đưa tay đi chạm Ung Thánh Hựu, người sau trên mặt mặt không biến sắc, trên tay cũng tại đầu ngón tay đụng phải nháy mắt nhanh chóng sắt rụt lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nhìn thấy hắn tại cố giả bộ trấn định, rõ ràng liền rụt lại cổ đều hồng thấu.

Hắn dựa vào càng gần rồi hơn một ít, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu sau không thể lui, chỉ có thể tránh né ánh mắt đi trốn tránh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên duỗi ra một cái tay ôm chặt ca ca phòng ngừa hắn ngã, một bên dùng trầm thấp mà mang theo mê hoặc tính thanh âm mở miệng:

"Tới gần ngươi thời điểm hội mặt đỏ, ôm lấy ngươi thời điểm sẽ bị mang theo lùi về sau vài bước, chạm tay của ngươi thời điểm hội co rúm lại suy nghĩ chạy, cái kia thân lời của ngươi, phải hay không sẽ khóc."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy hắn đang trêu người đâu, ủy ủy khuất khuất ngược lại là thật sự yếu chen ra vài giọt nước mắt đến, ngữ khí đều nghẹn ngào: "Đừng chọc ghẹo ta, mỗi một lần đều là như thế này, cũng đừng dò xét ta, biết rõ ta đối với ngươi không có sức đề kháng, trả như vậy, ngươi xấu —— a —— a —— "

Loại kia khó mà nói hình dáng cảm giác lại nữa rồi, đáy lòng vừa chua xót vừa mềm vừa đau, thật giống không hôn cái này ủy khuất tiểu gia hỏa, trái tim hắn đều phải bị người này xấp xỉ thanh âm nức nở cho vò nát, hắn muốn lần này hắn cũng lại không có cách nào cùng hắn lại tiếp tục giằng co đi xuống, hắn không muốn làm tiếp hèn nhát, hắn yếu làm ca ca anh hùng.

"Lần này là thật sự, ca, đi nơi nào đều mang lên Niel, tùy ngươi muốn đi bao nhanh hoặc là nhiều chậm, tùy ngươi muốn đi nơi nào, chính xác cũng tốt, sai lầm cũng được, bất kỳ một con đường, đều mang ta lên."

Cho tới nay Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng chỗ trống thật giống trong nháy mắt liền bị lấp đầy rồi, hắn muốn sinh hoạt là mực nước dâng lên liền thoát lũ, ái tình cũng là, như vậy một loại bổ sung cơ chế, hắn lâu dài loại này không đủ, bí ẩn bộ phận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc chắp tay đưa ra yêu thương cho lấp đầy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, mười ngón trói lại, nhẹ nhàng thở dốc, gật đầu lén lút cười cười, hắn nghĩ, lần này, hắn cuối cùng đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này hàng xa xỉ một mực chộp vào trong tay rồi.

————————

đến từ Jeanette Winter sâm {{ canh gác hải đăng }}

Quay đầu lại nhìn, thế giới đều là đang không ngừng bắt đầu, cái nào trong nháy mắt quyết định yêu nhau cũng không phải chuyện ăn năn, không ngừng mọc rễ nảy mầm yêu thích càng Trưởng Việt đẹp đẽ, để hai cái hẹp hòi quỷ nhát gan rốt cuộc triển lộ ra thẳng thắn hùng hồn, tư tưởng ích kỷ có thể thông cảm được, nhưng thành thực không có một điểm cái gì không tốt, bảo bối của ta, nói tóm lại, không nên lại bỏ qua lẫn nhau rồi.


	32. Chapter 32

Tơi bời hoa lá

Cùng v không có gì đại quan hệ khoa chỉnh hình

Ta sẽ không thay đổi tốt, ca.

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

Cháy hết cuối cùng một điếu thuốc, tàn thuốc rơi trên mặt đất sáng lên chút minh minh ám ám ánh lửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giẫm diệt tàn thuốc đá đi sang một bên, đẩy cửa mở lối đi nhỏ đèn, thanh giày đặt ở giày trên kệ.

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca" không ai theo tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoát Ngưu Tử áo khoác, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, tiện tay cầm qua điều khiển từ xa cơ mở ra máy truyền hình.

Thể dục kênh đang tại trực tiếp một hồi ruồi lượng cấp quyền thi đấu, trên sân hai cái tên nhỏ thó nam nhân đều làm tinh tráng, chân ôm lấy chân tại trên đài giằng co không xong, áp chế lại đối thủ nam nhân không đứng ở chảy máu mũi, tươi đẹp màu đỏ nhỏ ở màu trắng trên lôi đài bắn tung toé đến đặc biệt đục lỗ, được đè lên nam nhân một bên dùng hai tay khuỷu tay tiến hành khuôn mặt phòng ngự, một bên dùng bắp đùi gắt gao ôm lấy đối thủ eo khiến hắn không thể động đậy. Tất cả rung chuyển đều phát sinh cực nhanh, cũng không biết cái nào trong nháy mắt, đầy mặt là huyết nam nhân từ tiếng nói mắt nơi sâu xa kéo ra một trận câm rống, phút chốc một cái nổi lên, đột phá kiềm chế, như là phát tiết tích góp lâu dài phẫn nộ cùng dã tính tựa như, điên cuồng trực kích mặt, nhớ nhớ trọng quyền không chút lưu tình, thẳng đến KO thủ thắng, được trọng tài kéo xuống giơ tay lên, hắn mới lộ ra một cái duy nhất cười, cái nụ cười này mùi máu tanh rất đậm, như là ngâm nát rỉ sắt, nhưng lại làm phong quang.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn nhớ này Trương Kiên kiên quyết như đao khắc mặt, sớm mấy năm cùng mình dưới đất sàn boxing đánh qua một đoạn thời gian hắc quyền, chiến tích huy hoàng, sau đó nghe nói thanh danh vang dội, bị người làm góc tường đào đi rồi, một trôi qua rồi nhiều năm như vậy, gặp lại lại là tại TV trên màn ảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất thời hơi xúc động, lại vì hắn cảm thấy tự đáy lòng cao hứng.

Nụ cười chiến thắng đại khái kéo dài ba giây, màn hình TV đã bị cắt tới giải trí tân văn đài: "Đại thế nam đoàn wanna one album mới báo trước thích xuất ..."

"Ngươi lại xem cái này." Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói nghe tới tâm tình không ngờ, đổi xong đài thanh điều khiển từ xa cơ để ở trên bàn âm thanh có phần vang.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu đến xem ngồi tại người bên cạnh mình, mới vừa ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, không lường trước lại kéo đến đang tại khép lại vết thương, không tính vững chắc màu sáng vết máu thông suốt ra, chảy ra đạo tinh tế cột máu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị đau "Híz-khà-zzz" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết nơi nào biến ra cồn iốt cùng dược dụng tăm bông, cau mày động tác êm ái hướng về khóe miệng hắn thượng sát, ngữ khí có thể xưng tụng ân cần dạy bảo: "Đều nói xong rồi vết thương quên đau, ta xem ngươi, thương còn chưa xong mà, trong lòng lại ngứa ngáy."

Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa tắm xong, toàn thân đều nóng hổi bốc lên khí, màu đen nhạt tóc mái làm ướt một điểm ôn nhu rơi vào trên trán, cuộn lại lông mi được hơi nước làm ướt dịu ngoan buông xuống đến, chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm vết thương ánh mắt nước ấm tựa như, hai gò má bay mỏng đỏ, trắng noãn mặt như là mới vừa chưng tốt bạch diện đoàn, nhìn qua lại nhỏ vừa mềm trả nóng hầm hập, không biết cắn một cái phải hay không cũng là ngọt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm, làm sao đều không giấu được khóe miệng ý cười.

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt cười ngớ ngẩn ngốc dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu tâm nhãn tăng thêm lực đạo trên tay, thanh tăm bông cố ý hướng về miệng vết thương ép một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này cảm thấy đau, rầm rì nức nở la đau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một bức muốn nổi giận lại không dám phát tác mắt nhỏ thần chuyển loạn du xem chính mình ánh mắt kinh sợ dạng, cười mở ra: "Là muốn cho ngươi ghi nhớ thật lâu, nhìn ngươi lần sau còn dám hay không rồi."

Được ca ca giáo dục nam nhân ngoan ngoãn im tiếng, xin khoan dung hé mắt.

"Ngươi cứ như vậy yêu thích quyền kích" tại khóe miệng dán lên băng dán cá nhân, dùng đầu ngón tay vuốt lên có phần nhếch lên biên giới, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người thanh đồ trên tay phóng tới trên khay trà đi, chính quay trở lại ngồi xong, liền bị tóm lấy tay mạnh mẽ nhào tới trên ghế xô pha, hai tay đều bị nam nhân một tay đè chặt đẩy quá mức đỉnh, đặt ở hãm đi xuống trên ghế xô pha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thanh yên lặng: "Ngươi biết rõ ta thích là cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu ra, hắn biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ở nói sang chuyện khác, mỗi lần đều là như thế này, vừa hỏi khởi việc này gia hỏa này liền sẽ lấy các loại lý do từ chối đi qua.

Nhưng đáng chết, hắn vẫn là khắc chế không được mặt hồng tâm nhảy. Ung Thánh Hựu gò má liền với thính tai đều đỏ một mảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu, dò xét tại ca ca bên tai, âm thanh khàn khàn lại như là thần bí đầu độc: "Ca nếu như tiếp thu lời của ta, ta có lẽ có thể từ bỏ quyền kích."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm hai mắt lại, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy được Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói ra đều giống như trong chảo nóng dầu, bắn lên đến phải gọi người tổn thương, lại sinh sinh phải đem hắn đốt sôi rồi, nhưng Đạo Đức điểm mấu chốt đạo này lưới vứt gắt gao trói lại hắn, càng giãy dụa dây dưa càng sâu sắc, khiến hắn không thể trốn đi đâu được sau không thể lui, nhanh cắn môi dưới từ nơi cổ họng chen ra một điểm yếu ớt tiếng vang: "Daniel, ngươi là đệ đệ ta, là ta trên thế giới này cuối cùng cũng là một cái duy nhất người thân, ta phải đối với ngươi phụ trách."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu hướng về hắn liều lĩnh điểm thanh mảnh vụn cằm mổ mổ, lừa dày vò bên trong ca ca: "Đổi cái phương thức phụ trách, ân "

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp từ chối, trên người người đều không ngừng hướng về hắn hầu kết khóa lại cốt thượng mổ hôn, như là hỏa lời dẫn được liên tiếp đốt rồi, chọc một áng lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy môi của hắn đều là bỏng người, hắn thật giống cũng bị toàn bộ đốt lên, cả người đều không cầm được run rẩy, nghe thân mật nhất đệ đệ nói xong tự tự cú cú bối đức lời nói: "Giống như vậy, để cho ta hôn ngươi, như vậy, đối với ta phụ trách, ai kêu ngươi tốt với ta, để cho ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ xem được thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu lúc phát xoáy, nóng bỏng hôn còn không dừng, khiến hắn gian nan phun ra lời nói đều cho rằng không cầm được run rẩy biến có phần phá nát: "Chúng ta là người một nhà, ta —— ta không tốt với ngươi, đối tối với ai cửa đối diện Tiểu Kim ư "

"Ca không thể đối những người khác được, ca là ta một người, ca phải phụ trách ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn cả người đặt ở ca ca trên người, trưởng duỗi tay một cái tại ca ca sau lưng lục lọi một cái ôm chặt, thanh ca ca toàn bộ đều vòng vào trong ngực, trả nắm chặt lực đạo trên tay.

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì nha, tiểu quỷ, ngươi, ngươi không thể không giảng đạo lý." Ung Thánh Hựu được ép không thở nổi, tiểu bại hoại trả thanh mao Nhung Nhung đầu hướng về hắn cổ bên trong chôn, cọ tới cọ lui ngứa một chút, hắn duỗi tay muốn cho dính nhân quỷ lên, đáng tiếc tại người loại cùng về sức mạnh chính mình vẫn luôn không phải là đối thủ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn học nhiều năm như vậy Taekwondo, vẫn là không sánh bằng cái này luyện quyền to con, chính mình có muốn hay không cũng đi học một ít quyền kích, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm nghĩ.

Làm nũng tinh yên tĩnh lại dáng dấp quả thực có chút nguy hiểm, phục ở bên tai lời nói bí mật mang theo nóng rực thổ tức nhào lên, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn tư răng nanh cắn vào cổ của hắn đâm lên đến: "Là ngươi để cho ta không có cách nào yêu người khác, ca, làm sao bây giờ đây, đời này ta chỉ có thể thích ngươi rồi."

Hắn từ trước đến giờ tuân theo trong tình yêu trật tự cảm giác cùng tự nhiên đạo lý, tại phương hướng chính xác cùng dàn giáo bên trong tự mình phát triển hoàn thiện, lại cứ tại đệ đệ hắn này phạm vào kiêng kỵ ngã xuống té ngã, gặp người này đều là để cho mình chồng chất khởi bình tĩnh thống ngự phòng tuyến, thời khắc bồi hồi tại luân lý giới hạn phòng thủ biên giới. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào giờ phút này câu nói này như là mãnh liệt còi báo động, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu điên cuồng tuần hoàn, qua lại dị hưởng không ngừng kích thích hắn tên là "Lý trí" dây cung, gọi hắn không nên họa địa vi lao càng lún càng sâu, đem mình cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ xấu tình nghĩa trong vũng bùn kéo lên.

"Đừng ở ảo giác bên trong lừa mình dối người rồi, ngươi chỉ là ỷ lại ta, ỷ lại ta tốt với ngươi, Niel, ngươi tổng sẽ gặp phải, ngươi tổng sẽ gặp phải chân chính người trong lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại đẩy hắn, mặt đỏ bừng lên, hô hấp có phần gấp gáp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt bí lấy đúng mực đúng lúc chống tay ngồi dậy, nhỏ giọng nói thầm có phần oan ức: "Ca mới là không giảng đạo lý."

"Còn có quyền kích cũng là, ca không muốn ngươi đều là một thân thương về nhà, ta không thể bồi tiếp ngươi cả đời, về sau chung quy phải từng người thành gia lập nghiệp, ca ca hi vọng ngươi trở thành đáng tin nam nhân, không nên đều khiến ta lo lắng đề phòng, có thể không" như vậy khuyên nhủ giọng diệu nhưng thật ra là làm ôn nhu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong giống như là ở trong lòng mình Ung Thánh Hựu chính thẳng tắp hướng về lòng hắn thượng chọc dao găm, trắng tiến đỏ ra, lại như là kiến huyết phong hầu, một đao mất mạng.

"Trước đó Tại Hoán nói cái kia rừng gợn, người rất thích ngươi, ngươi và người, thấy một mặt." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên trở về phòng, tựa tại trên khung cửa, ca ca đơn bạc thon gầy bóng lưng tới tấp rõ ràng đều là từ chối cùng chống cự, quan môn trước ném dưới câu nói sau cùng.

Ca ca đại khái vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết hắn học quyền kích, yêu thích quyền kích, kỳ thực chỉ là bởi vì muốn ca ca, càng thương hắn hơn một điểm. Thích xem hắn lo lắng ôm lấy chính mình hỏi có bị thương không, thích xem hắn cho mình bôi thuốc lúc chuyên chú biểu lộ, yêu thích hắn trông coi chính mình, tâm thương bản thân.

Ca ca làm sao không tin của ta yêu thích đây này. Làm sao muốn ta đi yêu thích người khác đâu. Trong lòng cây đao kia đâm vào rất sâu, đi vào thời điểm còn dùng lực uốn éo mũi đao phương hướng, khoét đến trong da thịt, máu thịt be bét, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau không đứng lên nổi, nặng nề bưng kín trong ngực.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết, ca ca từ chối là tự thân khó bảo toàn, chống cự là dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại, ngăn ngắn mấy câu nói như là đã tiêu hao hết Ung Thánh Hựu tâm huyết và khí lực tựa như, đóng cửa lại chân liền mềm có thể, lảo đảo một cái thẳng tắp quỳ rạp xuống thảm lông thượng, cái gọi là giết địch một ngàn, tự tổn tám trăm, hại người tự thương hại, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc cảm nhận được. Nhưng hắn đều là yếu học được đúng lúc dừng tổn hại, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ ngực, lừa mình dối người tự an ủi mình, không có chuyện gì Thánh Hựu, này cũng không có rất đau, chỉ là có chút buồn bực, chỉ là nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm còn chưa nói đến một nửa, an tĩnh tiếng vang cũng biến thành nghẹn ngào, trong suốt giọt nước mắt đứt quãng rơi xuống, được dày nặng thảm lông che đậy đi hư nhược tồn tại.

Kim Tại Hoán có một bộ tốt cổ họng, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu học liền biết chuyện, người này từ nhỏ đã ở tại nhà chính mình cửa đối diện, tuổi cùng Daniel bình thường lớn, hai người tiểu học đến đại học trên căn bản đều ghé vào một khối pha trộn rồi, ba mẹ hắn không thường gia, đều là đi công tác, gia hỏa này liền ba ngày hai ngày đến nhà bọn họ quỵt cơm, không mặt mũi không da nhưng là rất thảo hỉ. Tốt nghiệp về sau hắn đi công ty đĩa nhạc, mặc dù sau đó tới không nắm chắc ở thời cơ tốt xuất đạo, vẫn là ở công ty mưu nhất quan bán chức, tình cờ cũng có thể cho công ty nghệ nhân lục lục deo, tháng ngày qua cũng rất thư thái.

Rừng gợn là Kim Tại Hoán công ty đồng sự, cũng là hắn trường cấp 3 học muội, trường cấp 3 khởi liền ở học trưởng bên tai lẩm bẩm yêu thích Daniel học trưởng, mới đầu Kim Tại Hoán cũng hỏi qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý tứ , người sau nói là mình không ý tưởng này, nói rõ đối người tiểu nữ sinh vô vị, Kim Tại Hoán cũng là uyển chuyển cùng rừng gợn nói rõ tình huống.

Sau đó thành đồng sự, tiểu cô nương này cũng không biết nơi nào nghe được tin tức, cùng hắn giảng biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiền bối còn không giao bạn gái, vậy mình là còn có cơ hội đây, điệu Hề Hề nói xong ngọt lời nói nắm bắt vai gõ lên lưng dụ dỗ Kim Tại Hoán lại giúp người nâng nâng việc này.

Kim Tại Hoán nhĩ căn tử mềm, không nghe được mềm nói lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, toàn thân đều bị cô nương hống khinh Phiêu Phiêu, thiếu một chút liền muốn lên trời cùng Thái Dương vai sóng vai rồi, buổi tối hôm đó chạy cửa đối diện lúc ăn cơm, lấy điện thoại di động ra trực tiếp liền đem rừng gợn bức ảnh đặt tại trên bàn cơm rồi, tùy tiện nói: "Không phải ta nói, Daniel, này Lâm cô nương đều nhớ kỹ ngươi đã nhiều năm như vậy, hơn nữa nhiều năm như vậy ta cũng không thấy ngươi giao bạn gái, người ta điều kiện cũng không kém, làm gì không thử xem xem đây, là cong là thẳng cũng phải thử một chút xem mới biết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên này còn không theo tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về bên mép đào phần cơm, không làm sao nhai đột nhiên mặt đỏ bừng lên, lớn tiếng ho khan, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luống cuống tay chân hướng về ca ca trong ly đổ điểm nước ấm, lòng như lửa đốt hướng về hắn trên môi đưa, một bên lại đưa tay nhẹ nhàng cho Ung Thánh Hựu thở thông suốt, trong miệng trả nói nhỏ lẩm bẩm, ca làm sao không cẩn thận như vậy.

Hảo tiểu tử, vừa vặn trả như một người không có chuyện gì tựa như, Ung Thánh Hựu chút này động tĩnh khẩn trương cùng cái gì tựa như, Kim Tại Hoán kỳ thực vẫn cảm thấy đôi huynh đệ này từ trường rất đặc biệt, lời rõ ràng nói chính là làm cơ, nhưng mặt tròn nhỏ nhắn tổng không cái tâm nhãn, có chuyện gì kỳ quái nhi nhìn xem liền đi qua, đêm nay như thế vừa ra loại này cảm giác quái dị lại nổi lên rồi, hắn tò mò sờ sờ cằm, làm bộ mang lên xem kỹ kính mắt.

Mấy ngụm nước uống vào, Ung Thánh Hựu trong chốc lát sẽ không ho, trở lại bình thường phát hiện Kim Tại Hoán nhìn sang ánh mắt rất có vấn đề, sử dụng một chiêu bịt tai trộm chuông, có tật giật mình nắm quá điện thoại di động, nhìn xem trong hình bên ngoài xuất chúng lại ôn hòa nữ sinh, liền vội mở miệng: "Dung mạo rất đẹp đẽ đây, Niel hẳn sẽ thích."

Đần độn như Kim Tại Hoán, nghe quân nói một buổi, lập tức đem trong lòng một điểm tính toán ném ra đến sau ót, chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu ra sao đột nhiên hắc mặt, không nói lời nào bắt đầu gắp thức ăn hướng về trong miệng đưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lén lén lút lút nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, làm bộ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra cầm cái chén nhấp một hớp nước có ga, một cái nuốt xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày. Y, làm sao như thế đau xót. Cũng không biết là trong lòng hắn bốc lên nước chua so sánh đau xót, vẫn là này nước có ga càng đau xót.

Chính như Ung Thánh Hựu dự liệu, cuối mùa thu duy nhất một tin tức tốt không nghiêng lệch đúng hạn mà tới, thành phố sở cảnh sát thu nhận bưu kiện yên lặng nằm ở hắn trong email.

Ung Thánh Hựu thu được phong điện thơ này thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon chơi game, nghe được ca ca nhỏ giọng kinh hô, cũng mặc kệ trong tay trò chơi, một mặt hiếu kỳ đến gần xem, mặc dù có tốt linh cảm, chân chính thu được thông báo thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là vui vẻ bưng kín mở ra miệng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cười, nắm bắt ca ca vai thẳng lắc lư, một bức vung hoan dáng dấp. Trong tủ lạnh còn có một khối không ăn Mộ Tư bánh gatô, một người phần che chậu Mộ Tư, rất nhỏ một khối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm căn ngọn nến, đốt đuốc lên, hiến vật quý tựa như giơ lên ca ca trước mặt: "Keng keng coong, chúc mừng Thánh Hựu ca mộng tưởng thành thật!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ôn ôn Nhu Nhu cười cười, làm như có thật chắp tay trước ngực cho phép một cái nguyện, mới mở mắt ra thanh ngọn nến thổi tắt, cuối cùng trả đối với đệ đệ giơ tay chào một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện học theo răm rắp, cũng giơ tay lên đối ca ca hành lễ.

Ung Thánh Hựu múc một muỗng bánh gatô hướng về trong miệng đưa, ngọt. Quay đầu lại phát hiện vừa vặn trả đại tình thiên làm ầm ĩ đại Cẩu Cẩu đột nhiên chuyển âm, lẻ loi ngồi ở phía xa, cúi đầu không nhìn thấy trên mặt biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đẩy đẩy hắn: "Làm sao vậy ma Niel "

Bị điểm tên nam nhân đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, oan ức ba ba nhìn xem ca ca: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi cũng đừng chạy quá nhanh rồi, ta muốn không đuổi kịp ngươi rồi."

Hắn là tại lo lắng cái này, Ung Thánh Hựu để xuống trong tay bánh gatô, sờ sờ trong lòng trời đang mưa nam nhân mềm mại sợi tóc: "Yên tâm rồi, chạy trốn quá xa lời nói, ta sẽ dừng lại, thẳng đến ngươi đuổi theo ta là dừng."

Nam nhân rất dễ dụ, dăm ba câu liền vui vẻ, nhếch miệng cười lộ ra hai viên khả ái răng thỏ: "Ca ca vừa vặn hứa nguyện vọng gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt nhìn, lại đem cái muôi ăn bánh gatô, mồm miệng không rõ đáp lời: "Không thể nói, nói ra sẽ không linh."

Quấn người tiểu gia hỏa lấn tới lấn lui đụng lên đến ăn ca ca cái muôi trong bánh gatô, rầm rì mà nói muốn biết, nói cho ta, cùng ta nói sẽ không mất linh.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn náo động đến không còn cách nào khác, thận trọng tổ chức một cái ngôn ngữ: "Ca giấc mơ đã thực hiện, là cho ngươi hứa nguyện, hi vọng ngươi tương lai có thể có một phần an ổn công tác, mỹ mãn gia đình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức không cười được, trong miệng bánh gatô cũng biến thành khó mà nuốt xuống, phí sức đem đồ vật nuốt xuống, ngọt ngào cảm giác thật giống muốn đem yết hầu ngạnh ở tựa như, lời nói ra đều giống như miễn cưỡng nghẹn đi ra ngoài: "Mỹ mãn gia đình, ta đã có, ca, ta sẽ không đi tìm người khác, ngươi đừng muốn hất ta ra. Ta sẽ để cho mình biến đáng tin, nhưng ngươi không thể mặc kệ ta."

"Ta không nghĩ bỏ qua ngươi, cũng sẽ không mặc kệ ngươi, ca chỉ hi vọng là ngươi có thể biết được yêu thích đến tột cùng là cái gì, cùng rừng gợn thử một chút xem, ngươi ở bên cạnh ta sống lâu rồi, chớ đem sai cảm xúc trở thành yêu thích." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả muốn phản bác, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ vai hắn, cười nói, "Hôm nay chúng ta không nói cái này, được không muốn ăn cái gì, ca làm cho ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đơn giản đã bị một lời nói trấn an được rồi, hắn chỉ coi Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mảnh vụn đã qua, ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu là hạ quyết tâm, thật sự đối rừng gợn việc này chăm chú lên.

Đi qua không hai ngày, Kim Tại Hoán biết rồi Ung Thánh Hựu được thành phố sở cảnh sát thu nhận tin tức, hò hét ầm ĩ nhao nhao lấy Ung Thánh Hựu yếu hắn mời khách ăn cơm, nam nhân tốt tỳ khí đáp lại đến, nói là chỉ cần Kim Tại Hoán đáp ứng hắn một điều kiện, muốn ăn bao nhiêu ăn bao nhiêu, hai người xì xào bàn tán nói rồi một trận, không ra năm phút đồng hồ liền đã đạt thành nhất trí, Kim Tại Hoán vỗ vỗ ngực, lời thề son sắt bảo đảm bao ở trên người hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trường học lúc đi ra, đặc biệt về nhà thay đổi bộ âu phục, hôm nay là ca ca chúc mừng yến, tuy rằng chúc mừng hay là bọn hắn tam giác sắt, nhưng tốt xấu là ở phòng ăn cơm kiểu Tây muốn bắt dao nĩa đây này, ra ngoài trước đó Kim Tại Hoán trả thần bí Hề Hề gọi cho hắn gọi mình mặc chính thức một điểm, đẹp trai hơn một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật giật đánh tốt nơ, đến đầu đường chỗ rẽ thời điểm, trả mua một bó hoa, đừng đến sau lưng đi.

Hôm nay là thời gian làm việc, trong phòng ăn người không nhiều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy chào đón nhân viên tạp vụ, báo bàn số, nhân viên tạp vụ hướng về bộ đàm nói vài lời, đưa tay dẫn hắn hướng về sân thượng đi, sân thượng vị trí lồng một tầng màn che, mét hạnh sắc vải tơ tính chất, cũng không biết là vì cho thực khách chế tạo một cái tương đối tư mật không gian, vẫn là vì chắn gió, nhân viên tạp vụ không đi vào, làm một cái "Xin mời" thủ thế. Khương Nghĩa Kiện này mới phát giác được có chút kỳ quái, không phải, bọn hắn ba đại nam nhân tại sao phải tại loại này mẹ không rồi chít chít phòng ăn ăn cơm, nhân viên tạp vụ còn chưa đi, đứng ở nơi đó cười hướng hắn xem, thật giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện không vào được hắn là sẽ không đi ra đi, hết cách rồi, chỉ có thể kiên trì kéo ra màn che đi vào.

"Daniel tiền bối." Một cái tóc dài nữ sinh ngồi ở chỗ đó, gương mặt đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái có chút ấn tượng, gần như có thể cùng ngày đó Kim Tại Hoán trong tay bức ảnh trùng hợp lại, âm thanh làm trong trẻo, nhìn thấy hắn đi tới trên mặt tất cả đều là kinh hỉ cùng thỏa mãn.

Nguyên lai mình là bị bạn bè cùng ca ca xếp đặt một đạo đây, nói cái gì yếu đồng thời tụ họp một chút chúc mừng một cái, kết quả là yếu cho mình thân cận đây, hai người cõng lấy chính mình lén lén lút lút không biết kế hoạch bao lâu đây này. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng ùng ục ùng ục liều lĩnh đau xót ngâm ngâm, trong đáy lòng bốc ra đến chảy xuôi đồ vật có chút cay đắng, hắn từ trước đến giờ có gia giáo, một bụng nước đắng không thể tại nữ sinh trước mặt phát tác, chỉ được vẻ mặt tự nhiên ngồi xuống.

Hắn còn chưa nói, rừng gợn ngược lại là tính cách ngay thẳng không sợ xấu hổ, ôn ôn nhu nhu nói: "Tiền bối cầm trên tay cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhéo nhéo cái kia nâng hoa, trong lòng ứa ra tà hỏa, thẳng thắn lấy tay từ phía sau lưng vươn ra, đưa cho mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng Lâm cô nương: "Tâm đường tiệm bán hoa tùy tiện mua, không biết ngươi có thích hay không."

Rừng gợn tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay cái kia nâng trẻ non Cúc, mặt đỏ lên một mảnh, cho mình phẩy phẩy gió, thụ sủng nhược kinh mở miệng: "Cảm tạ, ta thật sự làm yêu thích, thật sự làm yêu thích."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm bắt ly cao cổ uống một hớp lớn rượu đỏ, xấu tâm nhãn nghĩ đưa Lâm cô nương người ta cao hứng như thế đây, nếu như này nâng hoa thật đưa ca ca, ca ca tính toán cũng sẽ mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, thanh hoa ở lại trong phòng ăn, vậy hay là đưa cho rừng gợn được rồi, nếu ca ca như thế bức thiết muốn đem mình đẩy lên đừng người bên người đi, vậy mình giống như ước nguyện của hắn, hắn muốn xem xem, cuối cùng là ai trước tiên không chịu nổi.

Nghĩ như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại là tòng thiện như lưu bắt đầu tiếp lời: "Nghe nói ngươi cũng là X cao ..."

"Ừm, ta so với tiền bối gần hai cấp." Rừng gợn ngược lại là thật sự lớn lên đẹp, so với cái kia bức ảnh, chân nhân yếu tăng thêm mấy phần dịu dàng sinh động, nhìn quanh rực rỡ, tính cách ngay thẳng không nhăn nhó, thoải mái, thực sự gọi người chán ghét không đứng lên, cũng khó trách Tại Hoán hội không chống đỡ được.

"Đừng kêu tiền bối, mới lạ, gọi ta Daniel."

Rừng gợn gia cách đây gia phòng ăn rất gần, đi một con đường liền đến, ban đêm có phần lạnh, cô nương gia lại yêu đẹp đẽ, mặc ít, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoát âu phục hướng về trên người nàng khoác, ôm tay chậm rãi ép đường cái, rừng gợn lén lút cười bó lấy trên người mang theo nam nhân nhiệt độ quần áo, rập khuôn từng bước đi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người.

"Ta đã đến, Daniel ca." Đi tới lầu trọ dưới, rừng gợn thanh trên người âu phục đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai người dựa vào nhất thời rất gần, yêu thương không giấu được tiểu cô nương đi cà nhắc đến gần tại nam nhân trên gương mặt hôn một cái.

"Không biết có hay không hội sai ý, thế nhưng, ngươi chỉ cần có một điểm yêu thích ta là có thể, còn dư lại chín mươi chín bước đều phải ta một người đi đến, ta cũng sẽ làm được." Rừng gợn nói xong, chạy chậm lấy đi đi lên lầu, tóc dài khởi khởi phục phục bay, như là cổ tích bên trong không ăn khói lửa nhân gian tiểu tiên nữ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp mắt xem bóng lưng của nàng, trong lúc nhất thời cảm giác được có phần không đành lòng, thanh tốt như vậy nữ hài kéo vào hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu giằng co bên trong, hắn vẩy vẩy âu phục treo tại trên vai, tiện tay đón xe taxi, sờ sờ vừa mới rừng gợn thân vị trí, cau mày tự định giá.

Đẩy cửa ra thời điểm gia không có người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âu phục treo ở quần áo trên kệ, buồn bực giật giật cà vạt, mở ra ném qua một bên.

Hôm nay là ngày thứ nhất đến sở cảnh sát đưa tin, Ung Thánh Hựu đêm trước bên trong kích động có phần mất ngủ, sáng sớm lúc thức dậy trước mắt một trận biến thành màu đen, trời đất quay cuồng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhu nhu huyệt Thái dương, chỉ cho là không nghỉ ngơi tốt, mặc chỉnh tề, trong miệng điêu một mảnh bánh mì nướng liền ra cửa.

Sở cảnh sát mới quen đồng sự mỗi người đều rất nhiệt tình, nghỉ làm rồi vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai nói muốn cho người mới làm cái hoan nghênh rượu, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, làm "Đi không" khẩu hình, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu hơi choáng váng hồ, nghĩ dù sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi hẹn hò rồi trong nhà cũng không ai, vẫn gật đầu không từ chối, huống hồ lúc này mới đến cương vị ngày thứ nhất, phật hảo ý của người khác cũng không hay.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền là Ung Thánh Hựu Taekwondo ban cùng tuổi bằng hữu, sau đó tại trường cảnh sát vừa vặn là một lớp, mỗi ngày đồng thời hành động rất nhanh sẽ rất quen lên, xuất hiện đang cùng mình đã trở thành cùng thời, thật đúng là cắt bỏ không ngừng duyên phận.

Đoàn người đi rồi gần đây một nhà xào rau quán, thanh bàn tròn lớn ngồi cái đầy, trong những người này Lưu Đội tư lịch già nhất, tới gọi lão bản nương đưa hai két bia mở trên bình bàn, Tiểu Vương run cơ linh, cười ha hả đổ vừa đầy chén, nói xong ta trước tiên kính mới tới hai vị suất ca một chén, đến gần cùng hai người chạm cốc, phối hợp thanh nghiêm chỉnh chén đều uống xong, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đau đầu, hắn tửu lượng không sai, trong ngày thường uống cái mấy bình không thành vấn đề, hiện nay tình huống này không phải là mỗi người đều là luyện gia tử, cũng không biết mình có thể đi hay không thẳng tắp về nhà, không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể kiên trì tưới nghiêm chỉnh chén.

Tiểu Vương còn chuẩn bị kính bên cạnh một vị duy nhất nữ đồng việc, bên cạnh người phục vụ bưng một bàn món ăn lên rồi, Lưu Đội khoát tay áo một cái nói: "Trước dùng bữa, Tiểu Vương, ngươi chớ dọa đồng nghiệp mới rồi." Tiểu Vương gãi đầu bật cười cười, gật đầu liên tục.

Hôm nay rượu này uống bất ngờ có gì đó không đúng, không mấy chén vào bụng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy mắt bốc Kim Tinh, vựng vựng hồ hồ yếu hướng về trên bàn ngược lại, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhéo nhéo cánh tay của hắn: "Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu "

Ung Thánh Hựu đầy bụng rượu vàng, mơ mơ màng màng nghe thấy có người gọi hắn, lung ta lung tung gật gật đầu, nói xong mê sảng: "Ai. . . Ai kêu ta, Thánh Hựu ở đây!" Vừa mới dứt lời, đầu một điểm liền nằm sấp ở trên bàn.

Lưu Đội cười cười, đối với Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nói: "Tiểu Ung tửu lượng này không được, Tiểu Hoàng, rượu còn dư lại ngươi thay hắn uống."

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ đến bên cạnh trên ghế xô pha nghỉ ngơi, gật đầu đáp lời Lưu Đội lời nói: "Được rồi, Lưu Đội."

Qua ba lần rượu, mọi người đều uống tận hứng rồi, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đẩy một cái Ung Thánh Hựu vai hỏi hắn có khỏe không, có thể hay không về nhà, người trả ngủ không theo tiếng, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền từ hắn trong túi rút tay ra cơ, bấm sổ truyền tin bên trong mã số đầu tiên: "Uy Khương Nghĩa Kiện có đúng không Ung Thánh Hựu uống nhiều quá, chúng ta tại nhân ái đường số 12, ngươi tới đón hắn một cái có được hay không "

Uống say người thật giống như biến chìm một điểm, bình thường khinh Phiêu Phiêu ca ca nằm sấp tại chính mình trên vai không an phận nhích tới nhích lui, ngược lại là có điểm phân lượng, như một tiếp cận một mét tám to con rồi, ca ca nho nhỏ mặt chôn tại cổ của mình, hơi thở nhi đều mang nhất cổ mùi rượu, ăn nói linh tinh lẩm bẩm: "Daniel, ta biết là ngươi, hôm nay hẹn hội —— hài lòng ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lửa giận mới vừa nghẹn đi xuống đây, nghe người này không biết đúng mực lời nói, cúi người xuống đem người nặng nề ném lên giường, hung tợn mở miệng: "Hài lòng, vô cùng vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngã tại ấm giường thượng, đầu váng mắt hoa, lúc này mới tỉnh rồi chút rượu, híp mắt nhìn rõ ràng trước mắt âu phục giày da nam nhân, vai rộng eo hẹp, vẫn rất soái, đáng tiếc là cho cô nương người ta nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thở dài, móp méo miệng, vẻ mặt đau khổ nói: "Chúng ta Niel vui vẻ là được rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn tỉnh táo lại, đến gần nhìn thẳng ca ca hun đỏ ánh mắt: "Rừng gợn tính cách rất tốt, cùng ta làm hợp, ta nghĩ ta cùng nàng hẳn là có thể chăm chú kết giao."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt rất nóng, trong lòng lại như lập tức tiến vào hầm băng tử, sưu sưu bốc lên bạch khí, cóng đến trực đả run, trong lòng phảng phất tổn thương do giá rét rồi, mỗi nhảy động một cái đều không cầm được đau nhức. Đau đớn cùng choáng váng cảm giác đan xen trứ tác hổ làm uy, mạnh mẽ cắn miệng lưỡi nhọn mới miễn cưỡng ổn định tâm thần. Hắn lúc đó làm sao không biết, đem người này đẩy ra ngoài thời điểm, tâm sẽ như vậy đau đây này.

Nhưng người là hắn đẩy ra, kết quả này cũng là hắn nhọc lòng hao tâm tốn sức cầu tới, có bao nhiêu đau nhức yếu gây đến trên người mình, cũng chỉ có thể cắn nát răng chính mình nuốt xuống: "Vậy thì tốt quá, ca đã biết Dornier sẽ gặp phải người trong lòng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn răng nghiến lợi, nói ra đều giống như yết hầu nơi sâu xa mạnh mẽ nặn đi ra: "Ngươi có biết hay không ta hôm nay trả đần độn mua một bó chim non Cúc muốn đưa cho ngươi, kết quả đã đến địa phương, lại phát hiện ngươi muốn đem ta đưa cho người khác rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn vào mắt hắn bên trong giống như là trong trẻo, lại như là che lại một tầng dày đặc sương mù, hoang mang không rõ ràng.

"Ngươi liền gấp như vậy đem ta đẩy ra đi" vừa mới được miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng đè xuống màu xanh lam tà hỏa hâm nóng hừng hực bùng nổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người, tức đến nổ phổi hôn đi.

Xe điểm nơi này

end.


	33. Chapter 33

Pokemon

"Ngớ ngẩn đồ đần, thanh điện muỗi chụp lấy ra á, nếu như không muốn ngươi bạn trai tiêu mất lời nói."

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là bị chóp mũi một trận cảm giác mát mẻ liếm tỉnh.

"Rooney, Peter, đừng nháo", còn buồn ngủ người không linh hồn nhỏ bé tựa như đưa thay sờ sờ mũi, "Tức", nghe được một trận yếu ớt kêu rên, thật giống có những gì đồ chơi nhỏ rơi đến dưới gầm giường, rầm rì thanh âm rất ngắn ngủi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt điếc tai ngơ trở mình, trong chốc lát hô hấp đều đều rồi, lại tiến vào ngủ mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cánh nhỏ phẩy phẩy, quanh quẩn trên không trung nửa ngày, cuối cùng lựa chọn đứng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên lỗ mũi, hạ xuống thời điểm không đứng vững chân cong lên, ai nha má ơi, có chút trơn trượt, đại khái là gia hỏa này mũi quá ưỡn lên, lay nửa ngày mới bò đến trên chóp mũi, khá lắm, rồi cùng trèo lên Hỉ Mã Lạp Nhã núi tựa như, Ung Thánh Hựu chính thận trọng duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm cái này đại gia hỏa gọi hắn tỉnh lại đi, nghĩ một chút biện pháp cứu cứu mình, đột nhiên trước mắt một trận hắc, một đạo tật phong xẹt qua, lực đạo lớn như là lốc xoáy quá cảnh, rơi hắn loảng xoảng lang loảng xoảng lang trở mình lăn lông lốc vài vòng, nếu không phải trên sàn nhà bày ra dày nặng thảm lông, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình khả năng liền chết oan chết uổng rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa cái bụng ôi ôi kêu lên nửa ngày, trên giường gia hỏa kia không những không nghe thấy, trả bắt đầu đá chăn nghiến răng ngáy ngủ, hắn tức chết rồi, sờ sờ huyết áp lên cao sau gáy, kết quả tay thăm dò qua đi, chỉ mò đến mềm mại một tay mao, mẹ, hắn đã quên mình bây giờ không cái cổ, đứng lên vỗ vỗ cái mông, Ung Thánh Hựu sầu mi khổ kiểm bước chân đi thong thả, hướng về toàn thân kính nơi đó đi tới.

Người sống đi ba bước liền đến vị trí đến hắn đây quả thực là thành thị Marathon, thở hồng hộc đi rồi nửa giờ mới bới ra tấm gương viền dưới mệt đặt mông nằm xuống, chỉ chốc lát sau lại vỗ vỗ cái trán muốn chính mình vì sao không cần bay, Pokemon suy tư một chút, được rồi, dùng bay cũng phải mệt chết.

Trong gương tiểu gia hỏa còn không tiểu cô nương một cái nắm đấm lớn, suýt chút nữa đều đủ không tới tấm gương khoanh tròn, Ung Thánh Hựu sôi nổi nửa ngày mới nhìn đến mình bây giờ đến cùng như thế nào, dáng vẻ là đen tuyền con mèo nhỏ, sau lưng lại một cặp trong suốt cánh nhỏ, dựa vào, đây rốt cuộc là mèo nhỏ tinh vẫn là con ruồi, chiếc cánh này, quái xấu xí, Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ giật giật cánh, nha, có chút đau nhức, lập tức thanh lỏng tay ra rồi.

Khổ bên trong mua vui đứng trước tấm gương làm cái mặt quỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu ưu sầu lên, trên mặt buồn tích thuỷ, lông mày xoắn quýt vặn cùng nhau, nhân sinh thật gian nan, ngủ một giấc liền biến Thanh nhỏ như vậy một đống, kịch truyền hình cũng không phải như thế viết kịch bản, này nhưng làm sao, nếu như không cẩn thận được Rooney hoặc là Peter ăn, hoặc là được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái liều lĩnh quỷ giẫm chết rồi, phi phi phi, Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình một cái tát mạnh tử, phúc phỉ, đầu đất, cũng muốn chút không đồ tốt.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Ngỗng kiến! Ta ngỗng! Ngốc đại cá tử! To con! Heo ngốc!" Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo cổ họng kêu nửa ngày, đáng tiếc trên giường người này chim cũng không điểu hắn một cái, hắn phục rồi, như thế thiếu tâm nhãn bạn trai là hắn trong thùng rác nhặt được, Nguyệt Lão không có dịch vụ hậu mãi nha.

Ăn năn hối hận nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt sắc chú ý đến bên cạnh hữu hảo đại nhất đoàn bóng đen, quay đầu động tác như là điện ảnh pha quay chậm, đối diện là một con mèo, xem màu lông hẳn là Rooney, thế nhưng cái này mèo cũng quá lớn, phán đoán là cái nào một con thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm giác được mình là thầy bói xem voi, chỉ nhìn cái đại khái.

Phán đoán mình là mèo nhỏ tinh mà không phải con ruồi kết luận này căn cứ là, hắn lại có thể nghe hiểu Rooney run lên râu mép lạnh như băng hỏi hắn: "Uy ngươi làm gì thế "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này mèo không quá lễ phép, tức giận ước lượng khởi tay nhỏ: "Ta tốt xấu là ngươi chủ nhân bạn trai ài, ngươi làm sao thái độ này."

"Chủ nhân ngươi nói trên giường cái kia xẻng xúc phân, nha, a a, " thiên nha, mèo quả thật là thế giới chúa tể, Rooney giơ lên móng vuốt liếm liếm, động tác trong lúc đó phủi đi ra gió thổi đứng ở mèo lớn bên cạnh Pokemon sáng ngời sáng ngời du du ôm lấy Rooney một con khác cây cột vậy móng vuốt, đi, đại trượng phu co được dãn được: "Ngươi giúp ta thanh trên giường cái kia heo kêu lên, một cái đồ hộp."

Rooney liếc liếc tại bên cạnh ngủ Peter, lườm một cái: "Cái kia ngu xuẩn giành với ta làm sao bây giờ "

Ung Ung móng vuốt nhỏ vung lên, phi thường sảng khoái: "Hai bình."

"Thành giao." Đại cá mèo nhỏ thân thủ mạnh mẽ bạch bạch bạch hướng về trên giường đi, chấn động sàn nhà vang ong ong, Ung Thánh Hựu tại thảm lông thượng không nhìn thấy trên giường là cái gì cái tình huống, dứt khoát đặt mông ngồi dưới đất, ngốc bất lạp kỷ đếm lấy thảm lông trên có mấy sợi lông.

"Hai trăm lẻ sáu, hai trăm lẻ bảy ..." Ung Thánh Hựu bên này đếm được chính này, cái mông đột nhiên bị một khối vật cưng cứng hận một cái, "Hai trăm. . . Ta dựa vào, hơn 200 ít đến" Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía giường sinh ngột ngạt, trong chốc lát cái mông lại bị hận một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu phồng mồm trợn má xoay qua chỗ khác, chỉ nhìn thấy Cự nhân Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm trong tay một khối cực lớn điện muỗi chụp một mặt thử nhìn mình, con mắt trợn lên Viên Viên, trừng trừng nhìn mình chằm chằm, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mạng nhỏ quan trọng, sợ đến lập tức phiến cánh bay lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn đột nhiên cử động sợ đến không nhẹ, ta đi, con ruồi này biến dị, kích cỡ không phải lớn một cách bình thường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm một cỗ sát trùng Đấu Hồn tự nhiên mà sinh ra, gọi là cái gì nhỉ, dã hỏa thiêu bất tẫn, qua gió xuân lại mọc, lửa này là bùng nổ, giơ điện muỗi chụp liền chuẩn bị loạn vung.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn nhắm mắt lại không có chính xác liên tục hất tay, sợ mình được tai vạ tới vô tội, nhanh trí, dồn khí Đan Điền, trung khí mười phần rống một câu:

"Ngớ ngẩn đồ đần, thanh điện muỗi chụp lấy ra á, nếu như không muốn ngươi bạn trai tiêu mất lời nói."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được món đồ này nói chuyện, nhìn chung quanh một lần, trên mặt cũng bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi lạnh, run rẩy lầm bầm lầu bầu: "Ngươi. . . Ngươi là quỷ ư vẫn là con ruồi không đúng, con ruồi làm sao sẽ nói chuyện."

"Là ngươi cái đại đầu quỷ, ta là ngươi ca, Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân."

"Âm thanh còn rất giống", được rống người híp mắt, sờ sờ cằm, gương mặt nghi vấn, buồn bực tuốt thanh tóc mái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lung lay đầu, nhìn trước mắt nắm đấm lớn trả mọc cánh đồ vật: "Ngươi cho ta là heo ư như thế Ma Huyễn sự tình đều sẽ tin."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy trên mặt hắn rõ ràng bắt đầu cười gằn, trong lòng thặng thặng thặng ứa ra hỏa: "Mẹ kiếp, nói ngươi là heo còn không tin, ngươi xem trên mặt ta ba viên nốt ruồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát gần một điểm: "Không phải, ta nói ngươi trên mặt đều là mao, trả đen sì sì, cùng than đá tựa như, cái gì cũng không nhìn không thấy khá nha."

"Tối hôm qua ngươi đổi quần lót là apeach kiểu dáng, khuya ngày hôm trước chúng ta cái kia cái kia thời điểm dùng biện pháp là tây dữu vị, còn có ——" Ung Thánh Hựu the thé giọng nói còn chuẩn bị nói tiếp, được che miệng đỏ mặt nam nhân níu lấy mao ném tới trong lòng bàn tay: "Ta tin ngươi còn không được nha, của ta tiểu tổ tông." Chỉ chốc lát sau trả tự mình lẩm bẩm nói: "Ca lúc nào như thế không biết xấu hổ không thẹn được rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận mở miệng: "Ngươi không phải là không tin sao hừ!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh điện muỗi chụp để qua một bên, cũng ngồi tại mặt đất trên nệm, cùng tiểu gia hỏa mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ lên.

"Ca làm sao biến thành con ruồi" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt một cái, lại bấm chính mình một cái, bi ai phát hiện mình cũng không hề đang nằm mơ.

"Ngươi mới con ruồi, cả nhà ngươi đều con ruồi, ta là Pokemon! Pokemon!" Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực cũng bị cái này heo tức chết rồi.

"Cái kia ca làm sao biến thành Pokemon" con heo nhỏ mặt không đổi sắc đổi giọng.

"Ta liền ngủ một giấc, liền biến Thanh như bây giờ rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi xuống một chút lỗ tai, nói tới việc này liền vài cái buồn, "Ta đã nói với ngươi, ta mới vừa dậy suýt chút nữa được y phục của mình đè chết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem trong lòng bàn tay bá bá bá nói chuyện Pokemon, nhìn kỹ một chút là rất giống chuyện quan trọng, lớn lên cùng vừa ra đời như mèo nhỏ, đen sì sì, bóng loáng thuận hoạt Mao Mao sờ lên xúc cảm rất tốt, chính là phía sau lưng một đôi cánh nhỏ, chất lượng nhìn qua không tốt lắm, lại như tiểu thương phẩm thị trường bán sỉ như thế, nói như vậy công nghệ vẫn còn có chút thô ráp, miễn cưỡng tính cái thần kỳ Pokemon.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái ngốc đại cá tử, không đáp lời, chỉ là cảm thấy mới lạ nhìn mình, mộc côn tử vậy ngón tay trả nơi này đâm đâm chỗ nào đâm đâm, trong chốc lát trả vui vẻ bắt đầu cười khúc khích, như một chó tựa như. Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh cho hắn đâm ói ra, chân giẫm một cái xoay người, đối với với đến cái kia ngón tay lại trảo lại gãi, trả chưa hết giận, thẳng thắn thượng miệng cắn.

Này Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng một người không có chuyện gì tựa như, không đến nơi đến chốn nhìn xem hắn náo, Ung Thánh Hựu trong chốc lát liền cảm thấy cằm chua, cảm giác yếu rớt cả ra tựa như, ngẫm lại chính mình thực sự là thật là khổ, được ngày tết bạn trai đè lên làm, không người ca ca dạng, hiện tại liền nhân dạng cũng bị mất, thực sự là cúc một cái chua xót nước mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem tiểu gia hỏa một bộ sanh nhân vật cận phiền muộn bóng lưng, rốt cuộc lương tâm phát hiện, duỗi ra ngón cái nắm bắt tiểu gia hỏa nhìn mình, đến gần hôn một cái Pokemon gương mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu méo miệng không nói lời nào, ngày tết nam hết sức nịnh nọt cử động cũng không khiến hắn thiếu bi thương một điểm.

"Xế chiều hôm nay còn có CF yếu chụp đây, ai, ca ca diễn nghệ cuộc đời cứ như vậy ngưng hẳn sao ta không cam lòng." Ung Thánh Hựu đấm ngực giậm chân, lắc lắc cánh bay đến Daniel trên bả vai.

"Ca, ngươi hội biến trở về, nói không chắc ngày mai ngủ một giấc là tốt rồi, đừng lo lắng nha. Hôm nay thông cáo người đại diện ca nơi này ta sẽ trước tiên tìm cái lý do qua loa lấy lệ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu, nhìn thấy Pokemon giang rộng ra chân ngồi ở trên vai hắn, củi ca tụng tựa như mảnh chân trả một lay một cái, hạ thấp xuống mao Nhung Nhung đầu nhỏ, tựa hồ tại suy nghĩ nhân sinh chân đế, làm dáng dấp nghiêm túc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa muốn mở miệng nói chuyện đây, đột nhiên nghe thấy có người đẩy cửa đi vào, hắn còn chưa tới cùng xem Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không giấu kỹ, quay đầu liền không thấy được bóng dáng của hắn rồi.

"Daniel, ngươi lên, chuẩn bị một chút, phải lên đường." Là đội trưởng Trí Thánh ca.

"Tốt, ca." Daniel gãi đầu một cái, ứng phó tựa như trả lời một câu.

"Thánh Hựu đây này đi đâu" Doãn Trí Thánh bốn phía nhìn một chút, không phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu bóng người.

"Thánh Hựu ca thân thể hắn không thoải mái, về mụ mụ nơi đó tu dưỡng mấy ngày." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận miệng giật cái dối, nhìn xem Doãn Trí Thánh tỏ ra là đã hiểu gật đầu, lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Thẳng đến đóng cửa âm thanh một lát sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm du du từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong túi áo trên khoan ra, cho mình phẩy phẩy gió: "Ôi, nóng chết ta mất."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng học theo răm rắp cho hắn tát phiến, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái không đứng vững, cái mông mà sau này liên tiếp đánh mấy cái biến, phi phi phi ói ra nửa ngày vừa vặn ăn tro bụi: "Nói ngươi đần còn không tin, tóc của ta đều phải bị ngươi phiến không còn."

"Ca đây là Mao Mao á, nơi nào có mái tóc." Này không mắt thấy lực gia hỏa phải hay không đời này đến khắc hắn, liền biết hướng về hắn ca trong lòng cắm đao.

Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ ngực, giả bộ thổ huyết động tác, duỗi tay một cái chân giẫm một cái, chổng vó nằm trên đất, không nhúc nhích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này ngược lại là phối hợp thật hoảng rồi, rầm rì gọi hắn: "Ca, ca ài, ngươi cũng còn tốt, ta sai rồi, ngươi đứng dậy nha."

"Ngươi ca nếu như một ngày kia thật hôn mê, chuẩn là bị ngươi tức giận." Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ meo meo mở ra một con mắt, phồng mồm trợn má nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy lòng cười cười, thanh tiểu gia hỏa chứa ở áo khoác trong túi, còn dùng kim băng đâm mấy cái động, khiến hắn thấu điểm khí, một lớn một nhỏ vừa ôn thiên, một bên phiền phiền nhiễu nhiễu bắt đầu lý đồ vật.

Nếu không tại sao nói hiện thực làm tàn khốc, ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có biến thành dáng dấp lúc trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có biến thành một con khác Pokemon.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở gối có chút trượt, XIU....XÍU... Thẳng trượt tới trên giường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm một chén nhỏ sữa bò cho hắn uống, nắm cái muôi cho ăn còn không chịu, không phải được bản thân giơ chén uống, có có chút cố hết sức giơ ùng ục ùng ục uống vào mấy ngụm, liền vỗ vỗ cái bụng than thở mà nói uống không trôi rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu lau miệng một bên sữa nước đọng, ợ hơi, say sữa tựa như lòng bàn chân trượt, đi vòng vo một cái loảng xoảng rơi đến sữa trong chậu.

Này chậu nhỏ có thể so với nhi đồng hồ bơi, Ung Thánh Hựu uống mấy cái sữa, kêu lên nửa ngày mới bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ giữa một bên mò ra đến, tiểu gia hỏa vẩy vẩy trên người mao, vẫn là cả người ướt nhẹp, trong suốt cánh đều bị xối Thanh trắng sữa trắng sữa rủ xuống, nhìn lên buồn cười vừa đáng thương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kìm nén không dám cười, chỉ lo lại chạm vào tiểu tổ tông rủi ro, nắm bắt tiểu gia hỏa đến bồn rửa tay đi, chứa ở trong chậu rửa mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy lên giơ quả đấm nhỏ nói muốn tự mình rửa, vài phút đồng hồ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện một câu "Ngươi cái này đầu, liền Thủy Long đầu ở đâu đều đủ không tới" cho hận trở lại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đặt mông ngồi xuống sinh ngột ngạt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm cái tiểu bình phun thuốc phải cho hắn rửa ráy, cũng không dám dùng nước nóng, chỉ lo thanh Ung Thánh Hựu bỏng chín, yếu thật chín, vậy hắn nửa đời sau hạnh phúc liền triệt để không còn, ngẫm lại cũng rất thê lương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra Thủy Long đầu hướng trong bình nhỏ đổ điểm nước ấm, nhỏ một giọt sữa tắm, cho Pokemon rửa khởi tắm đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều là bọt nước, móng vuốt nhỏ dụi dụi con mắt, không đầu không đuôi hỏi một câu: "Ngươi nói chúng ta về sau có phải là không có sinh hoạt tình dục "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rụt cổ một cái, lại phun lướt nước đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu: "Ca phải hay không rửa ráy rửa choáng váng, lắc lắc đầu, nghe một chút có hay không biển rộng thanh âm ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người ướt dầm dề, ánh mắt cũng nhìn lên đặc biệt đáng thương, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lực chống đỡ cái loại này đáng thương sức lực: "Ta đều thảm như vậy, không cho phép ngươi hung ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã theo tiếng gật đầu theo hắn, đưa tay cầm khối khăn tay nhỏ, bao đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên người cho hắn sát mao, động tác nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu, chỉ lo làm đau hắn.

"Ta sẽ không bỏ lại ngươi, ca." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói này trịnh trọng cực kỳ, một bộ làm như có thật dáng dấp. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vào lúc này ngược lại là loáng thoáng dâng lên chút bất an đến, nghe hắn nói như vậy ngược lại là thật sự sợ sệt về sau không ai quản hắn hội thê thảm đến mức nào lệnh người thổn thức, bất quá Tiểu Khương lời nói này trả là cho hắn một thuốc cường tâm châm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tập hợp đến mức rất gần, cẩn thận cho hắn như ý mao, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ấm áp dễ chịu, đưa ra tay nhỏ bới ra đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt, phát ra vang dội một tiếng "Ba tức", nặng nề hôn một cái.

"Nói chung đi đâu ta đều sẽ mang theo ngươi, ngươi xem ta nuôi Rooney cùng Peter, mỗi người hoạt bính loạn khiêu, ta cũng có thể nuôi ngươi, tuy rằng không thể ôm ngươi một cái rồi, nhưng ta còn là thích ngươi, dù sao chúng ta chính là muốn vĩnh viễn ở chung với nhau." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời này lại chân tâm lại khiến người ta ghét bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ hắn đây là coi hắn là mèo nuôi đây, hắn nhưng là cái người sống sờ sờ đây, có thể cùng Rooney Peter như thế nha, nhưng nhìn hắn một bộ lời thề son sắt dáng dấp, lại cảm thấy người này, hắn là thật sự yêu thích, trước đây nếu như nhiều ôm một cái hắn hôn nhẹ hắn sủng sủng hắn là tốt rồi, cũng sẽ không giống như bây giờ vất vả.

Cũng không biết ai an ủi ai đó, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi tới gọi lui giật giật Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng đi lên kéo: "Ài, ngươi không cần mất đi, đều sẽ có tốt chuyện phát sinh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh đã cả người khô mát Pokemon thả tại trên lòng bàn tay, tại bên gối đầu rải ra một khối khăn tay nhỏ, điệp điệp, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu để lên, lại nhìn xem Pokemon hô cộc cộc đi hướng về bên cạnh mình chạy, chít chít méo mó mà nói quá xa, ta muốn ngủ gần một điểm, ngữ khí dính cực kỳ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười hé mắt, đáp lại hắn vừa vặn an ủi: "Ừm, không tang, chúng ta Pokemon, cũng siêu đáng yêu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm ở trên giường, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem cái này chuyên thuộc về mình Pokemon chăm chú nhìn mình chằm chằm óng ánh ánh mắt, pha lê châu tựa như ngăm đen, ngây thơ ôn nhu lại rất kiên định, hắn thật giống xuyên thấu qua đôi mắt này nhìn thấy cái đầu kia phát mềm mại tính cách cũng mềm mại ca ca, người kia đều là dùng mạnh mẽ chống đỡ chính mình, lại dùng ôn nhu đối đối chính mình, cho mình nhất phù hợp tốt ái tình, hắn có lý do gì không tin, tương lai đều sẽ có tốt chuyện phát sinh đây này. Hắn còn muốn một mực bảo vệ người này, cũng không biết ca ca có nhớ hay không đây, hắn nhưng là yếu một mực tuân thủ, ca ca là nguyên tắc của hắn, những này cũng không thể không đếm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt chớp chớp đều là sương mù, sờ sờ hắn nhuyễn hồ hồ mao, nhỏ giọng lời nói như là bài hát ru con: "Ngủ, Bảo Bảo, ngày mai hết thảy đều tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu từng điểm từng điểm, cũng không còn khí lực phản bác hắn nói chuyện đừng chán ngán như vậy, mơ mơ màng màng ngủ thiếp đi, chỉ là trong mộng thật giống lúc ẩn lúc hiện có cái thanh âm, tại sâu trong đêm khuya tự nhủ ngọt ngào mà thật lòng lời tâm tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại bị chóp mũi nhất cổ cảm giác mát mẻ làm tỉnh lại rồi.

Trên người nằm một cái thụy nhãn mông lung đại suất ca, mê mẩn trừng trợn lên thân chóp mũi của hắn, đần độn cười rộ lên, nói: "Chúng ta Niel, chào buổi sáng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoạt đánh thức, lập tức ngồi dậy, mộng du tựa như, coi mình là nằm mơ đây, nắm bắt Ung Thánh Hựu vai dùng sức lúc ẩn lúc hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn qua lại đến trước mắt đều là ngôi sao nhỏ, nhỏ giọng oán: "Ngươi lại phát sữa điên đây, đồ ngốc."

"Ca ngươi cánh không còn ài", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm bắt người vai đến xem Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, trụi lủi chỉ có một tầng áo ngủ, gào gào kêu kêu đem người một mực ôm vào trong ngực, nắm chặt trong tay lực đạo, ngữ khí kích động nói xong: "Quả thực hữu hảo việc sẽ phát sinh, rốt cuộc biến trở về rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này trả nghĩ mãi mà không ra đây này: "Cái gì cánh ngươi ngủ hôn mê "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có nghe vấn đề của hắn, thật vui vẻ dùng đầu cọ ca ca cổ, đại Cẩu Cẩu vung hoan tựa như, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn đần đần lại rất cao hứng dáng dấp, bất đắc dĩ cười cho hắn như ý như ý mao, nghĩ cũng không phải ngày tết người yêu ngày thứ nhất như vậy, trong lòng nói thầm, yêu hắn, chính là muốn thích hắn toàn bộ, chỉ chốc lát sau lại như là nhớ ra cái gì đó, ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, vỗ vỗ Cẩu Cẩu đầu: "Đi lên, một lúc Trí Thánh ca muốn tới thúc giục, buổi chiều có CF yếu chụp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn chuông, lại nhìn một cái điện thoại, tốt như hôm nay vẫn là thứ sáu, tựa mộng không phải mộng trong lúc đó, hoảng hốt lại cảm thấy hai ngày trước ký ức thật giống bể to to nhỏ nhỏ từng mảnh từng mảnh, nhặt liều hiểu ra cũng có chút mơ hồ không rõ, quản nó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt hơn một chút, lòng tham ngửi một cái ca ca trên người dễ ngửi mùi vị.

Ca là Pokemon bí mật, ta sẽ thay ngươi bảo thủ.

————————

Tiến cử lên BG Pokemon — Ngô Thanh Phong

Viết học sinh tiểu học văn học thời điểm tổng hội bạo số lượng từ kkk

Nói chung hôm nay cũng dùng yêu phát điện rồi, hi vọng đây là một châm phong nước đường, đánh vào mọi người có chút tang mùa đông bên trong.

Đều sẽ có tốt chuyện phát sinh. Yếu hài lòng.


	34. Chapter 34

Ôn nhu đại lục

Không liên quan, ta có thể đem hết thảy lãng mạn đều cho ngươi.

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đêm nay có chút cáu kỉnh, tuy rằng một trước một sau ngồi vào bảo mẫu lúc trên xe hắn vẫn là theo thói quen ngồi ở bên cạnh mình, nhưng đại Cẩu Cẩu lên xe, thoát áo khoác sau liền bắt đầu ngoẹo cổ xoạt SNS, một câu nói đều không có cùng mình nói, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận ngẫm nghĩ nửa ngày đêm nay đều xảy ra chút cái gì, cho ra hết thảy đều rất tốt, mọi người trả đồng thời nhìn pháo hoa chế tạo tốt đẹp hồi ức kết luận, cũng không hề phát hiện dị thường gì.

Quyền đương hắn là mệt mỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống mở ra một điểm cửa sổ xe, hít hít hồng thông thông mũi, híp mắt xem bên ngoài bồn hoa bên trong liên tục xẹt qua một lớp mỏng manh tuyết, đã là đêm khuya, nhưng lạnh màu trắng chiếu ban đêm làm sáng sủa sáng sủa, tuyết tan ban đêm rất lạnh, gió lạnh sưu sưu thổi tới như là băng quát tử, gẩy ra điểm lạnh lẽo nước mắt đến, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời cảm thấy con mắt có chút không mở ra được, khô khốc chát chát đau.

Bên cạnh đại Cẩu Cẩu không biết lúc nào chen tới, mang theo khóe miệng trưởng duỗi tay một cái đóng lại cửa sổ xe, ngữ khí rầu rĩ không vui không được tự nhiên: "Ca muốn cảm mạo ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu này mới phát giác đại Cẩu Cẩu thật sự tại buồn bực, sờ sờ hắn nhuyễn hồ hồ tóc, đến gần tựa ở trên vai hắn: "Làm sao, tâm tình không tốt "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí ủy khuất tích thuỷ, không nhìn thấy mao Nhung Nhung lỗ tai đều buông xuống đến biến thành máy bay tai: "Ca, tối nay là giấc mơ ca nhạc hội ài, ta đều không có thực hiện của mình giấc mơ ài." Cố ý kéo dài giọng diệu thật giống yên lặng tiết lộ ra hỏi mau ta rồi, nhanh hống ta, nhanh sủng ta ma làm nũng tin tức.

"Niel giấc mơ là cái gì" tốt tính khí ca ca thanh âm như là một nắm nước ấm, tại ấm áp trong không khí chảy xuôi trong suốt mà trong suốt, bốc lên nóng hầm hập trắng khí.

Trong xe làm yên tĩnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết sức hạ thấp thanh tuyến, so với ngày xưa càng thêm trầm thấp, phối hợp tính trẻ con lời nói có vẻ buồn cười vừa đáng yêu: "Hôm nay giấc mơ là, nghĩ tại ca lạnh run lẩy bẩy thời điểm, ôm ngươi một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt có ôn nhu quang, lấm ta lấm tấm đặc biệt mê người, hắn mới cắt tóc mái, không có che chắn đẹp đẽ trong đôi mắt ngọt ngào lực sát thương có phần quá đáng cường đại rồi, mềm mại tóc mái rơi vào trên trán, đại khái là mệt nhọc, có phần ủ rũ người nháy mắt một cái, lượn lờ chút khốn đốn sương mù, nước mắt mông lung đáng thương dáng dấp quả thực muốn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim đột nhiên ngừng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không từ hắn đột nhiên ánh mắt thế tiến công trúng cử tay đầu hàng, chọc người không tự biết kẻ cầm đầu một giây sau thậm chí buột miệng nói một câu:

"Ôm."

Ca ca thật sự rất xấu. Một chữ độc nhất lực công kích quá kinh người, có thể so với đạn hạt nhân nổ tung, oanh bay lên một đóa cây nấm cực lớn mây\, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu sức đề kháng trong nháy mắt đột phá 0 giờ ào ào ào hạ thấp đến giá trị âm, tim đập số xoạt phá bề ngoài, hoàn toàn không có cách nào chống đỡ, nhìn xem người này tỉnh tỉnh mê mê lại mê mẩn trừng trừng còn nghĩ đến hống mình mở tâm ôn nhu ủi thiếp, như là được nước ấm ngâm hóa, trong lòng thật ấm thật mềm, đưa ra tay đi đem gầy teo người mò được trong lồng ngực, một mực khảm vào trong lòng, nhẹ nhàng lung lay lắc lắc, một lúc lại yên tĩnh lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu như mèo nhỏ đưa tay ngáp một cái, trừng trừng mắt cường chống cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tán gẫu: "Ngươi là đồ ngốc ư giấc mộng của ngươi thật nhỏ, hơn nữa làm dễ dàng thực hiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe vừa mềm lại ngoan thanh âm , không tự chủ thả mềm ngữ khí, như là đang cùng con mèo nhỏ lầm bầm lầu bầu: "Mỗi ngày thực hiện một cái Tiểu Mộng muốn, đại giấc mơ mới có thể trở thành sự thật."

"Cái kia Niel đại giấc mơ là cái gì nha" Ung Ung muốn biết.

"Là cùng ngươi vĩnh viễn cùng nhau nha." Bàn luận mơ ước trong lòng người có an ổn chờ mong.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, đầu nhỏ cọ đi qua vây quanh, gầy teo thân thể nhào tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực đi, trở tay ôm đi nắm chặt cánh tay, nhỏ giọng nói xong như là vô tình nỉ non: "Giấc mơ này cũng sẽ thực hiện."

"Ừm, ta tin tưởng." Người trong ngực không có trả lời, thay vào đó là đều đều thơm ngọt tiếng hít thở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhìn hắn phát xoáy, sờ sờ tóc của hắn, sợi tóc sờ tới sờ lui làm mềm làm thoải mái, như là người này, mãi mãi cũng dùng chính mình cũng không tưởng tượng nổi rộng lớn vô ngần ôn nhu chu đáo đi đối xử người khác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lúc cũng sẽ nghĩ, ca ca ôn nhu đến cùng có bao nhiêu, có bao nhiêu thật, suy nghĩ rất lâu cũng phải không ra một cái định luận, bất quá ôn nhu như thế người bây giờ đang ở trong lồng ngực của mình đang ngủ say, hắn đã cảm thấy tốt an tâm, thật may mắn.

"Ca, đến nhà, tỉnh một chút á, chúng ta về đi ngủ có được hay không" Ung Thánh Hựu trong mơ mơ màng màng nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôn ôn nhu nhu gọi, miễn cưỡng mở mắt ra, không có tiêu cự nhìn trước mắt người, trên xe chỉ còn dư lại hai người bọn họ, người đại diện ca chiếc chìa khóa xe ở lại lỗ chìa khóa bên trong, xoay người căn dặn nhanh lên một chút lên lầu nghỉ ngơi liền chính mình đi ra đi rồi.

Mới vừa tỉnh ngủ con mèo nhỏ cong người cả người run lên, như là đổ thừa nguồn nhiệt thể, biếng nhác cuộn tại trong lồng ngực của hắn, trả thanh đầu nhỏ cọ càng gần hơn, ôn nhuyễn ánh mắt không hề phòng bị, sơ lược mất máu sắc mèo nhỏ miệng hơi hơi vểnh lên, rủ xuống mắt nhìn qua làm dịu ngoan, bốc hơi mơ mơ hồ hồ ấm sương mù, lông mi dính điểm óng ánh thủy quang, híp mắt lấy tay vò lông mi động tác khả ái phạm quy, khóe mắt được mu bàn tay xoa có phần ửng hồng, sấn bị bị lạnh da thịt càng thêm trắng nõn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác trong lòng nai con đi lạc thật giống vỡ thành một chỉ đội ngũ khổng lồ, lẹt xẹt lẹt xẹt tán loạn, không cách nào chưởng khống, động tâm âm thanh giống như là trên lục địa thổi tới gió, nhiệt nhiệt nháo nháo liên tục gào thét, đưa tay ra thanh vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh lại, sợ lạnh tiểu đần mèo một mực ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, cúi đầu hôn một cái đáng yêu quỷ còn có chút ửng đỏ chóp mũi. Cái này ôm ấp rắn chắc lại ấm áp, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng trì độn đem đầu uốn tại nam nhân trên vai, đầu từng điểm từng điểm thật giống lại muốn ngủ rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu đơn bạc sau lưng, tìm được hơi hơi nhô ra xương sườn, nhíu nhíu mày: "Chớ ngủ nữa, ca, trên xe ngủ một lát cảm lạnh rồi, ngoan."

Ung Thánh Hựu có có chút cố hết sức ngẩng đầu lên, ngữ khí là hoàn toàn vô tội: "A, bên ngoài lạnh quá, không muốn động."

"Cái kia cùng ngươi lại chờ một lúc, liền một lúc nha." Phản chính tựu là đối ôn nhu ca ca không có biện pháp chút nào nha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát sủng rốt cuộc, không quan tâm theo người kia lại nói.

Mới vừa tỉnh ngủ người ngữ khí nhuyễn hồ hồ đến không được, nghe người kia phối hợp ngữ cao hứng rung đùi đắc ý lại gật gật đầu, duỗi ra nắm đấm giơ lên ngón út: "Vậy chúng ta ngoéo tay."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ cười cười, cũng không biết này ca là đang nằm mơ đây này vẫn là ở ác ý khoe tài công kích hắn không đỡ nổi một đòn yếu đuối sức đề kháng, đưa tay ra cùng hắn ngón út móc lên, dán lên ngón tay cái, ngây ngốc động tác sau khi kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thủ nắm bắt đưa tới tay, cẩn thận nhìn xem chưởng chếch khối này lớn chói mắt băng dán cá nhân, nơi này vết thương nguyên lai đã vảy kết rồi, nhưng ca ca đều là mạo mạo thất thất để người không yên lòng, luyện múa thời điểm lại lau đi xuất không ít huyết, cho hắn cầm máu thời điểm cũng không gọi đau, chỉ là cười ngọt ngào ăn mặc ngốc ra vẻ, khiến người ta không đành lòng trách hắn không cố gắng quý trọng chính mình.

"Tay còn đau không" Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân mày nhíu có chút nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra để trống cánh tay kia, thận trọng vuốt ve nam nhân nhăn lại lông mày, "Không đau, ngươi không nên tức giận, có được hay không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài: "Ta không hề tức giận, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy chính mình rất qua loa, không có cách nào tại mọi thời khắc bảo vệ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, tới gần đem đầu chống đỡ tại nam nhân ngực: "Đồ ngốc, nên tự trách người làm sao thành ngươi."

Không muốn cùng hắn tranh chấp đến cùng ai nên tự trách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người vòng vào trong ngực, hôn một cái nam nhân phát xoáy, để không khí lại yên tĩnh xuống.

"Ta lúc nhỏ nghĩ, nếu là có người trong lòng, muốn cùng hắn đồng thời xem pháo hoa." Ca ca thanh âm ôn nhu phá vỡ yên tĩnh ban đêm, "Hôm nay giấc mơ này thực hiện."

"Sơ Tuyết thật tốt, cái gì đều sẽ ứng nghiệm."

Đại khái rất khó hình dung cái cảm giác này, người yêu có nhất thẳng thắn ôn nhu, từng giọt từng giọt đều tại vô ý thức chiếu cố chính mình, vì chính mình suy nghĩ, hắn thậm chí ngay cả chính hắn cũng không đáng kể chú ý không để ý tới, chỉ cần người yêu có thể hài lòng hắn là có thể một mực cười híp mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mềm lòng kỳ cục, không giấu được yêu thương huyên náo cuốn tuôn ra, trong lòng như là đã ra nghiêm trọng lún sự cố, thất thủ cái hoàn toàn.

Trong lồng ngực người này lại thật vô cùng tốt, cái gì nên chú ý chuyện nhỏ đều một mực vì hắn nhớ kỹ, nhớ rõ hắn tôm he dị ứng, mặt lộ vẻ vẻ ưu lo hỏi mình có hay không thanh tôm lấy xuống biểu lộ đáng yêu lại khiến người ta điên cuồng tâm động, trước tiên phát hiện mình tại sinh bệnh, đồng thời dùng ôn nhu làm bạn chữa trị chính mình, khi hắn sợ hãi thời điểm về nắm chặt duỗi ra tay, xoa bóp trong lòng bàn tay cho hắn thoả đáng sức mạnh.

Mơ hồ còn nhớ lần đầu gặp gỡ Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày kia, F xã dòng độc đinh xuất sắc quá mức đáng chú ý, trong ánh mắt lộ ra kiệt ngạo ánh sáng, nhìn chăm chú tầm mắt của người phảng phất mười vạn Vôn điện cao thế lưu, điêu khắc vậy bề ngoài quả thực mang theo một cỗ diễm lệ mà sắc bén lực công kích, tự tin của hắn cùng thực lực đều là có cạnh có góc, khắp nơi triển hiện đều là cường giả phong thái, như là khó mà thuần phục mèo hoang, nhìn qua sờ một cái sẽ cho người mạnh mẽ gãi thượng một móng vuốt.

Nhưng sau một quãng thời gian, càng ở chung càng thấy được hắn nhưng thật ra là chỉ ôn thuần mèo nhà, thường thường phạm khả ái mơ hồ, ngoan ngoãn lại ngọt ngào, đối bướng bỉnh đệ đệ hoàn toàn không còn cách nào khác.

"Ngươi cảm thấy ta phải hay không biến rất nhiều" Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói cái gì, ngày đó phỏng vấn hắn cũng đang, "Không phải lấy Wanna One thân phận, mà là lấy nguyên bản chính mình vượt qua mấy tiếng đây này "Nhìn xem ca ca dùng trễ như vậy nghi giọng diệu nói ra câu kia cũng không hoàn chỉnh "Không, không có", lại có chút ủ rũ bồi thêm một câu "Có thể hưởng thụ loại kia lãng mạn đã không có", không phải càng ngày càng ít, mà là đã "Không có" .

Hắn thật sự đã đủ ôn nhu, nhưng mà không có dừng uể oải để phần này ôn nhu gấp đôi mềm mại, tiếc là điều này cũng che kín rồi một ít chói lọi đồ vật, đó là đã từng thuộc về hắn phần độc nhất lãng mạn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng đột nhiên lại nổi lên tinh tế dày đặc đau, trong đáy lòng ùng ục ùng ục bốc lên chua xót bọt khí tứ vô kỵ đạn chảy xuôi để vết thương càng đau, đưa tay ra thanh vẻ mỏi mệt hiển lộ hết người vòng chăm chú, cẩn thận vỗ vỗ hắn đơn bạc sống lưng: "Không sao, ta có thể đem hết thảy lãng mạn đều cho ngươi." Lời này nghe tới hào phóng lại hùng hồn, như là vốn là tay bên trong nắm bắt kẹo hài tử, cho dù chỉ có một viên, cảm thấy không nỡ bỏ, cũng phải nhường cho thích nhất ca ca, an ủi ca ca cũng không tiếp tục yếu khó qua.

Cuộc sống chén thứ nhất rượu đỏ muốn cùng hắn cộng ẩm, Lam Văn pho mát Pizza yếu dính mật mới tốt nhất vị, bên người phải có cái hắn năng lực an tâm.

Nam nhân lồng ngực nở nang cùng rắn chắc trong ngực đều tràn ngập sức thuyết phục, hắn thật là của mình nguồn nhiệt thể, mặc kệ là người này bản thân, trả là người này đối với mình thành thực không giữ lại chút nào yêu thương, đều không ngoại lệ đang không ngừng ấm áp hòa tan vào hắn đã từng hoang vu người ở nội tâm.

Kỳ phùng địch thủ, thế quân lực địch người yêu là ôm nhau sưởi ấm, lẫn nhau chống đỡ quan hệ, ở cái này tràn ngập cạnh tranh quy tắc, không có quá nhiều ôn nhu phạm vi không hề ý sợ hãi mạnh mẽ đâm tới, đi qua từng cái hoàng hôn bất tỉnh ái chạng vạng, lướt qua từng cái sáng sớm sắp tới đêm khuya, xem trăng sáng sáng sủa chảy ra trong sáng ánh sáng, rơi khắp mặt đất thượng cùng nhau nữa nghênh tiếp hửng đông, cuối cùng năng lực nhìn thấy đạo kia chói mắt ánh nắng.

Tia sáng kia không ở đường chân trời hoặc là đường ven biển thượng, tại người yêu chuyên chú trong ánh mắt, lẫn nhau trong mắt quang đều ôn nhu đến không có phần cuối, rọi sáng không tính xác định từ từ con đường phía trước, yếu lẫn nhau đều tin tưởng, nếu như bọn hắn có thể cùng nhau cùng đi xuống đi lời nói, tiền đồ hoàn toàn có thể là Quang Minh mà lại bằng phẳng, Như Yên như thơ lãng mạn cũng sẽ một mực bồi bạn.

Hảo cảm cám ơn ngươi, mang theo phô thiên cái địa ôn nhu tham dự cuộc sống của ta.

Có lời của ngươi, Hải Dương cũng ôn nhu, đại lục cũng ôn nhu.

Là gió, là sương mù, là ánh mặt trời, là nước hồ, là nhiều ba án, là Dvorák, là Alice Tiên Cảnh, là chậm rãi kim đồng hồ, là của ta ôn nhu đại lục.

————————

Khi còn bé từng có thật nhiều giấc mơ, muốn làm phi hành gia, khoa học gia, sau đó nghĩ thông bánh mì phường, quán cà phê, lại đại một tia hi vọng trở thành xí nghiệp gia, kiếm thật nhiều tiền, sau đó đúng là lớn rồi, chỉ muốn làm một cái ôn nhu người.

Đại khái yêu thích Đan Ung nguyên nhân cũng chỉ là ôn nhu, giữa bọn họ tuyệt diệu bầu không khí cũng chỉ có thành thục ôn nhu cái này hình dung tối thích hợp nhất, ôn nhu người là uể oải trong cuộc sống anh hùng giấc mơ, yêu ôn nhu nhân đại khái chính mình cũng sẽ trở nên càng nhu hòa.

Sau đó yêu ôn nhu khoa học các ngươi cũng hẳn là siêu cấp ôn nhu người, ta dễ dàng xấu hổ, nói đến cũng không tính hội biểu đạt, chỉ có thể ở nơi này và khả ái các ngươi nói cảm tạ, cám ơn các ngươi vì ta điểm tiểu Tâm Tâm ngón tay cái, các ngươi mỗi một đầu bình luận ta đều có chăm chú xem, thật sự làm yêu thích loại này lẫn nhau chia sẻ sung sướng quá trình.

Cuối cùng cũng chúc các ngươi ở mảnh này ôn nhu trên đại lục, tìm tới thuộc về mình ôn nhu khoa học. Ước nguyện hắn cũng sẽ ôm trong lòng một viên nóng bỏng chân tâm nói cho ngươi biết, muốn đem toàn bộ lãng mạn đều đưa cho ngươi.


	35. Chapter 35

Núi băng hiệu ứng

Ngươi không thấy được trả có rất nhiều.

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

0

Đường ven biển càng phiêu càng xa, màu nâu xám khô cằn quần sơn cơ hồ đã không nhìn thấy, mùa đông đã là hàn ý se lạnh, ngã về tây bắc thổi tới gió mùa bí mật mang theo hơi tanh quấn tới trên mặt, cho dù giữa trưa trên boong thuyền ánh mặt trời rất tốt, vẫn là thổi trên mặt người đau đớn, Ung Thánh Hựu bó lấy trên vai vũ nhung phục, xoa xoa tay a khẩu nhiệt khí, trong không khí như là nổi trong suốt khối băng, phun ra nhiệt khí cấp tốc làm lạnh Thanh Bạch Sương, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh run, đột nhiên run run một cái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết là lúc nào đi tới, không nói lời nào, yên lặng thanh người kia vũ nhung phục khóa kéo kéo đến cao nhất, càng làm Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh như băng thủ một phát bắt được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ rất lớn, cũng rất ấm, dễ dàng liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu thủ hoàn toàn bao vây lấy, nhẹ nhàng xoa, tỉ mỉ xoa ấm rồi, nắm luồn vào trong túi.

Hạn định tổ hợp giải tán về sau có như vậy một lần lữ hành, kỳ nghỉ được cho trưởng, giải tán ca nhạc hội kết thúc đêm ấy hai người liền leo lên đi tới Murmansk phi cơ chuyến, từ Seoul đến Murmansk dùng sắp tới một ngày một đêm thời gian, trên phi cơ Nga nữ tiếp viên hàng không mỗi một người đều lớn lên đặc biệt hăng hái, tóc vàng mắt xanh vóc người thướt tha sóng mắt lưu chuyển ẩn tình mang cười, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ly đá Mỹ thức, đối với mỹ nhân hữu hảo nháy mắt một cái.

"Xin mời cho vị tiên sinh này đổi thành cà phê nóng, phiền toái." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm bên trong nghe không ra tâm tình, tiếng Anh phát âm ngược lại là thuần khiết trầm thấp mà mê người, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhéo nhéo tay của hắn, không lên tiếng ngăn lại.

Bọn hắn mới từ Murmansk xuất phát, tàu phá băng trên có gần trăm người, còn có một cái chuyên môn phụ trách giải thích đội thám hiểm. Vòng cực Bắc đã tiến vào ngày mặt trời không lặn, mặt trời không mãnh liệt, Thái Dương treo ở chân trời, trắng xanh mà đen tối, không có gì nhiệt độ, Ung Thánh Hựu càng làm ánh mắt phóng tới nơi xa đi, băng là màu xanh da trời đại khái cùng thiên là màu xanh da trời là một cái nguyên lý, ngoại trừ mảnh nhỏ mọc ra thấp bé thực vật xanh thổ địa ở ngoài, bốn phía đều là cao thấp núi băng, hoặc là phiêu ở trên biển vụn băng.

"Ngươi xem những kia núi băng, bọn hắn nhìn qua rất cao, nhưng kỳ thật không có bạo lộ ra bộ phận càng là vượt xa khỏi tưởng tượng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói rồi câu nói đầu tiên.

1

Luyện tập dài đến mười năm, từng có không ít muốn buông tha thời khắc, sau đó thông qua sinh tồn tiết mục xuất đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình là được hạnh vẫn là khổ tận cam lai, hạn định tổ hợp nóng nảy trình độ tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài tưởng tượng, mỗi một lần biểu diễn đều chiếm được cực kỳ nhiệt liệt tiếng hô, những người ái mộ tựa hồ đối với bọn hắn hết thảy đều làm hiểu ý, thô ráp album thiết kế, thẩm mỹ đặc biệt mà chỉ một đánh ca phục, không có cảm xúc đống lớn phát ngôn sản phẩm, không dừng tận đường vân ô vuông cùng Mã Tạp Long sắc, các thiếu niên yêu, nhiệt tình cùng bao dung đều là vô điều kiện, dồn hết đủ sức để làm muốn đem mười một người đẩy tới địa vị cao, hạn định cùng ngắn ngủi tựa hồ xem như là gần nghĩa từ, khói lửa đồng dạng thoả thích thiêu đốt.

Thần tượng buôn bán giấc mơ, đạt được sùng bái cùng yêu phản hồi, kinh doanh thiếu niên cảm tình đơn giản lại phức tạp. Nhưng lại có niềm tin người cũng sẽ có mê man thời khắc, được yêu đến cùng là màn ảnh trước chính mình, vẫn là phụ gia lên hình đầu bên ngoài thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ.

Chưa đi đến giới diễn viên trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đối cái này cùng hồng đỉnh trắng vòng tròn cũng coi như từng có hiểu một chút, giả ý xu nịnh, không nói tình lý, khắp nơi đều có bó tay bó chân giáo điều cứng nhắc, nghệ nhân có nghề nghiệp Đạo Đức hoặc là nói quy phạm điểm mấu chốt, thần tượng càng sâu, duy trì tốt đẹp hình tượng, danh tiếng cùng nhiệt độ cần phải bỏ ra cái giá tương ứng, cùng với ẩn giấu một ít không muốn người biết đồ vật.

"Màn ảnh dưới còn nhiều mà giả tạo." Cho đến ngày nay Ung Thánh Hựu đã không nhớ được này là vị nào tiền bối cho hắn lời khuyên.

Đóng gói sở dĩ vì đóng gói, đại để chính là cầm hoàn mỹ xác ngoài ôm trọn tại có dã tâm người có chuẩn bị trên người, tích cực thành thực vô tư hồn nhiên những này tốt hình dung bên trong bảy phần chân thực, ba phần ngụy trang, cho nên nói, Thanh làm thần tượng, bước thứ nhất là, đóng gói.

Hữu hảo nắm tay, trên mặt từng người thân thiết mỉm cười, có lẽ chính ngắt lấy trong lòng bàn tay ở trong tối tự phân cao thấp, luôn miệng nói tôn mời ngươi người lén lút tự cấp ngươi đặt bẫy, gây ân huệ người cũng có khả năng bị cắn ngược lại một cái, lợi ích cùng mê hoặc đều là đỉnh chuỗi thực vật đồ vật, phải chăng nắm chắc ở, khác biệt ở chỗ ai nguyện ý càng sớm hơn thả xuống tư thái đi tranh thủ, chức vị cao người cũng tránh không được tục, tránh không được thời khắc cảnh giác trong tay đồ vật được mơ ước khả năng.

Cho dù nhìn được thấy một điểm nhỏ của tảng băng chìm, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không mò ra cái vòng này, lại như Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đổi lời giải thích, như là khẩu hiệu bình thường hô lên khoa học, hắn cũng không làm rõ được không nhìn rõ ràng, đến cùng không có tin chính xác.

Trăm phần trăm hoàn mỹ tồn tại ở chủ nghĩa lý tưởng, người trưởng thành có của mình suy tính, hắn hai mươi ba tuổi, một bước cũng không dám đi nhầm, một điểm đường vòng cũng không muốn đi, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nói đối tất cả mọi người thẳng thắn, cho dù hắn muốn thành thực, cũng hầu như yếu biến mất một ít có ngược lại thần tượng xác ngoài đồ vật, nói ví dụ, quanh co khúc khuỷu tâm tư.

Xuất đạo cái kia Hạ Thiên toàn cầu trong phạm vi bạo phát La Nina hiện tượng, Seoul cũng không ngoại lệ, theo nhau mà tới vài cái đại tình thiên, đều nóng như đốt, mà mong muốn đến lạnh đông so với lại càng thêm gian nan.

Công ty người mẫu tại phục hóa đạo thượng không đi tâm, ngược lại là hiểu lắm thế nào nắm lấy người ái mộ tâm tư, hiện nay thần tượng tại thời điểm toàn thịnh Bất Đàm Luyến Ái chuyện này tựa có lẽ đã thành phạm vi ván đã đóng thuyền quy củ, so với xem tổ hợp thành viên nắm nữ idol thủ hướng về chính mình trong lòng đánh đao, những người ái mộ đương nhiên càng muốn xem xinh đẹp nam hài nhóm ôm ôm ấp ấp khanh khanh ta ta.

Trảo đúng cái này đặc biệt thích, công ty người mẫu liền đem hắn hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người đẩy, chung phòng ký túc xá, đoàn tống đồng nhất tổ, chụp coupe hình thức quảng cáo, hai người tống nghệ, những này đặt ở duy cơm trong mắt đại khái là hai nhà đều không nhìn nổi buộc chặt tiêu thụ hình thức, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đầu cũng vì này khổ sở.

Sinh tồn tiết mục cùng Daniel chính là quan hệ bạn rất thân, khi đó khởi chính là một gian ký túc xá, cạnh diễn cũng đều là đồng nhất tổ, không biết là duyên phận vẫn là trùng hợp, hay hoặc giả là từ nơi sâu xa có một cái tuyến, tại đem bọn họ hai nắm kéo khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần, trở thành bạn thân có thể xưng tụng là tất nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn. Đến lúc sau, hắn tồn lên khác thường tâm tư, liền cũng không bao giờ có thể tiếp tục xác định, trở thành người yêu, cứu càng có còn hay không một điểm khả năng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không giống cái kia Hạ Thiên như vậy nóng, hoặc là nói hắn nhiệt tình đều là chợt gần chợt xa, như là một cơn gió, nắm chắc không nổi. Vậy sau này Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi về xem lúc đó cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện những hình ảnh kia, thời gian dài xác thực tích lũy không ít, thân mật, cũng có khắc chế, lễ phép mà xa lánh. Hắn còn nhớ lên, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời lái xe căng gió, nói chuyện phiếm, đi thường đi cơm Tây điếm chạm cốc, ăn ý mặt, đồng thời quay quảng cáo, Video, đơn độc hai người tống nghệ, thượng thông cáo đều là một chiếc xe, trong phi trường cách lại xa cũng đều là có thể tiến tới với nhau đi. Nhưng rảnh rỗi hắn cũng sẽ nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đơn độc người tống nghệ, đáng yêu lại thảo hỉ, chỗ nào đều xài được, đối tiền bối có thận trọng ôn nhu.

Không nói ra được có những gì bất đồng, người này đối với mình, vẫn là những người khác.

2

Ung Thánh Hựu quá gầy, khắp toàn thân không mấy lạng thịt, thật mỏng một mảnh nhìn lên một tay là có thể ung dung ôm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem tại màn hình trước kiểm tra quay chụp dạng đồ Ung Thánh Hựu, chú ý tới hắn cấp tốc tránh đi ánh mắt cùng cái đầu cúi thấp, lộ cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái đen sì phát toàn nhi, trong lòng không hiểu dâng lên một trận Vô Danh hỏa.

Nhưng nghĩ lại suy nghĩ một chút, chính mình lại có tư cách gì sinh khí đây này rõ ràng đẩy hắn ra người cũng là mình.

Giằng co tới làm đột nhiên, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đều là nhạy cảm, lại như đêm hôm ấy trong tay bọn họ cột dây đỏ, ngủ ở trên một cái giường, Ung Thánh Hựu tắt đi trong tay mạch, nhỏ giọng hỏi hắn: "Nếu như bây giờ màn ảnh không có tại chụp lời của chúng ta ——" nói còn chưa dứt lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu từ dưới chăn một bên duỗi tới tay, mười ngón giao chụp trước một giây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh táo lại, rút tay ra, xoay người đưa lưng về phía hắn: "Chúng ta tạm thời hay là muốn sinh sống ở đèn flash dưới, ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề trả lời hắn, yên lặng thu tay về xoay người dựa vào tường, trầm mặc một mực kéo dài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói ra được trong lòng là cái gì cảm thụ, như là một đấm nện ở trên bông, hắn còn không rất có thể phân biệt được thanh đối Ung Thánh Hựu ý tưởng chân thật, mà bọn hắn cũng không dám quá trắng ra, thanh ái tình xem thành một hồi cấm kỵ đấu sức, ai cũng không muốn đạp điểm mấu chốt, rơi thế hạ phong.

Thế là tại màn ảnh dưới người thành quỷ nhát gan.

"Mọi người hôm nay đều làm cực khổ rồi, sau cũng xin nhiều nhiều vui mừng yêu chúng ta yohi cùng wanna one." Đồng thời nói ra những câu nói này thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, đối với màn ảnh khả ái đâm mặt, người này lén lút đã rất lâu không có nói chuyện cùng chính mình rồi, nghĩ như thế Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng làm tay cố ý hạ thấp xuống ép, Ung Thánh Hựu không hé răng, các loại nhìn thấy máy chụp hình đóng lại thời điểm mới quay đầu đi xem trả dựa vào người của mình, lại chỉ chỉ đã biến thành màu đỏ khóa máy quay phim, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày quá chặt chẽ, nhìn trước mắt người không lộ vẻ gì mặt, cùng hắn đẩy ra tay của mình.

Cánh tay cũng rất tinh tế, nếu như hiện tại chồng chất kéo ở hắn có phải hay không hội đau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn đi đi xa bóng lưng, sờ sờ vừa vặn bị hắn đẩy ra vị trí, tay của người nọ, cùng ánh mắt của hắn như thế lạnh.

Tháng ngày lướt qua càng ngắn, thiên càng ngày càng lạnh rồi, trong ti vi người chủ trì lại dặn dò quảng đại thị dân một lần, thành phố Seoul sắp nghênh đón một hồi đại quy mô luồng gió lạnh, các thị dân nhớ rõ thêm y giữ ấm.

Cuối năm đại thưởng đúng lúc đã đi đến, nhưng khí trời lại lạnh diễn xuất cũng không thể mặc vũ nhung phục, tốt đang biểu diễn đã kết thúc, đợi còn lại khách quý biểu diễn xong bọn hắn là có thể về ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi. Đối với thần tượng tới nói mùa đông là nghiệm thu bọn hắn năm đó bên trong thu hoạch tiết điểm, bọn hắn vừa mới lên đài cầm tốt nhất người mới thưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo trong tay giữ ấm dán, a khẩu bạch khí, nghĩ vừa vặn nói cảm nghĩ thời điểm có hay không lọt người nào, trong dạ dày lại đột nhiên một trận đau đớn, loáng thoáng, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm ấm tay dán hướng về dạ dày thượng ấn ấn, nỗ lực nhịn xuống điểm ấy không khỏe.

Từ trên xe nhảy xuống thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chân thẳng run, ban đêm tài xế lái xe có phần bất ổn, trong dạ dày phiên giang đảo hải, ở trên xe ngủ cũng ngủ không yên ổn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ phía sau lưng đỡ lấy hắn, nghĩ người này vừa mới ở trên xe sắc mặt trắng bệch trả mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng dáng dấp, nhanh chóng suýt chút nữa muốn đánh hoành đem hắn ôm vào bệnh viện.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, đẩy ra lực đạo của hắn có phần yếu ớt, bước chân phù phiếm hướng về trong thang máy đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở sau lưng không yên lòng nhìn xem cái này người quật cường, người kia đi vào thang máy thời điểm suýt chút nữa liền muốn thẳng tắp đi xuống quỳ, Lại Quan Lâm tay mắt lanh lẹ kéo một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu mới miễn cưỡng đứng lại, những người khác thành viên đều một mặt lo lắng, hỏi hắn có khỏe không, Ung Thánh Hựu vung vung tay ra hiệu chính mình không có chuyện gì, kì thực liền đáp lại khí lực đều không có.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước đến giờ ngủ được muộn, chờ hắn thu thứ tốt chuẩn bị trở về phòng ngủ thời điểm phát hiện phòng rửa tay đèn sáng, đi vào phát hiện có người cúi đầu đỡ bồn rửa tay, nửa quỳ nửa nằm sấp tư thế nhìn lên rất nhỏ một đoàn làm đáng thương, nôn mửa thanh âm được Thủy Long đầu thanh âm lấn át một điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm khăn tay lau lau khoé miệng, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy trong gương Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thái dương cùng tóc mái đều bị làm ướt, sắc mặt điệu bộ xong trang sau còn trắng, đèn chân không dưới quả thực lại như pha lê tựa như, trước mắt xanh đen, gương mặt vẻ mỏi mệt, trên trán không biết là nước vẫn là mồ hôi lạnh, khóe mắt được sát có phần ửng hồng, trong đôi mắt vòng quanh óng ánh sương mù, nhìn qua như là yếu ớt đồ dễ bể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới dìu hắn, người kia bới ra bồn rửa tay không nổi, không biết là không tiếng động từ chối hay là thật không đứng lên nổi, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới lại lạnh vừa mềm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn ngồi xuống đem hắn kéo đến trong lồng ngực, ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn thu căng thẳng một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn giãy giụa, đáng tiếc lực đạo hơi không thể theo.

"Đừng sính cường rồi. Chúng ta cứ như vậy không tốt sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm bí mật mang theo nhất cổ nhiệt khí thổi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, hắn cực kỳ mệt mỏi, không có tinh lực lại đi phỏng đoán Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm ý, mềm mại tựa ở trong ngực nam nhân, trong đầu trống rỗng.

Cứ như vậy, nếu bọn hắn ai cũng không thua nổi, vậy cứ như thế.

3

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếu cố làm hững hờ, trước xe toà không tìm được đang tại ăn đồ ăn con mèo nhỏ, bất đắc dĩ xoay người sau này một bên đi, ngơ ngác người bên người đã ngồi người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật nhẹ khóe miệng, ngồi ở hắn phía sau, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mao Nhung Nhung sau gáy, đá rớt trên đài nổ tung rớt xuống pháo hoa, lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn thời điểm đừng mở mắt, dùng một bộ suất khí biểu lộ hướng về dưới đài phóng điện, đáng tiếc không vài giây phá công, hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu cười không nhìn thấy con mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn cười, không nói ra được cùng lúc trước có những gì không giống, sau đêm đó bọn hắn lại trở về lúc trước như thế, làm không tính là già thực bản phận hảo hữu, hiện ra ở màn ảnh trước thân mật hiểu ngầm, rời đi màn ảnh sau, nhưng dù sao được một đạo gọi là đánh cờ lưới cho một mực trùm kín.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ, những người ái mộ ưa thích đương nhiên chỉ là bọn hắn tiết mục bên trong nhìn lên tự nhiên thuần thục skin thịp, nhưng nếu là doanh nghiệp, cũng là biết có ngừng kinh doanh một ngày kia, mới sẽ cả ngày lẫn đêm chiếu cố, huống chi là ngắn ngủi như vậy hạn định tổ hợp.

"Còn nhiều mà giả tạo", Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ tới câu nói kia, những người ái mộ đều thích thanh nam hài nhóm tình hữu nghị uốn lượn Thành Ẩn hối thích cùng tham niệm, mà những ý niệm này thành thật, lại có ai có thể nguyện ý toàn bộ tiếp thu đây này cuối cùng tổng tránh không được đánh tơi bời, rơi vào cái tất cả mất hết mức độ, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ai cũng không trả nổi cái này một cái giá lớn.

Không phải là không có đã nếm thử tại những người khác trên người tìm ngon ngọt, thử nghiệm cùng có hảo cảm người tiếp xúc là phạm vi ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau chuyện, giấu giấu diếm diếm giấu được rồi, tất cả cũng không thành vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu trước trước sau sau đi tìm một hai cái, nhưng thủy chung không tìm được đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái loại này nồng nặc mà khắc chế, hắn cũng biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên kia cũng từng có người, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là lưu tại bên cạnh mình như thế đấu võ đi xuống, bọn họ là thế quân lực địch đối thủ, cá lớn nuốt cá bé bên trong người thắng, trong tình yêu làm thế nào đều cầu không được vẹn toàn phương pháp.

Chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm quan hệ càng ngày càng tốt là gần một hai tháng chuyện.

"Thích nhất ca ca là Ung Thánh Hựu", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt nắm đấm, hơi dài móng tay lún vào trong lòng bàn tay, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời này cười lại ngọt lại dáng dấp khả ái, trực giác được trong lòng thông suốt mở ra một vết thương, bốc ra điểm chua xót đồ vật, lưu đâu đâu cũng có.

Kỳ thực Seohyun chỉ là cái đòi hỏi sủng ái tiểu hài tử, chỗ đứng lân cận ca ca ôn nhu lại thú vị, mạnh mẽ mà mê người, là vị thành niên trong mắt anh hùng, cũng là muốn ỷ lại đối tượng.

Thời gian dài hắn ý thức được đã biết loại chua xót như là mất đi cái gì vậy tâm tình, là đố kị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng thử vì chính mình tìm ra đường, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, Lại Quan Lâm nói thế nào cũng cùng mình là không giống với, nhưng đến cùng hắn vẫn là không có cách nào buông tha chính mình, nhìn xem Lại Quan Lâm ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, làm sao cũng tùng không nắm mở nhanh quả đấm, xem Lại Quan Lâm cho ca ca nước uống, dùng trả là một cây ống hút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, đã kéo xuống khóe miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đúng nhỏ hơn sáu tuổi đệ đệ làm chiếu cố, đều là ôn nhu ứng đối tiểu bằng hữu dính người. Kỳ thực như vậy cũng vẫn có thể xem là phương pháp tốt, đem ý nghĩ đặt ở đơn thuần ngoan ngoãn tiểu bằng hữu trên người, làm cái xuất sắc huynh trưởng, dẫn dắt hắn trở thành ưu tú tiểu thần tượng, dễ chịu đều là vì tham niệm chỗ não, suốt ngày nhớ kỹ thấy không được quang quan hệ bí ẩn, chẳng bằng cho mình một cái giải thoát lý do.

Hai người bọn họ chung quy phải có một phương trước tiên ý thức được quan hệ như vậy kỳ thực căn bản không đỡ nổi một đòn, như vậy tình ý đang cuộn trào mãnh liệt dòng lũ bên trong rõ ràng là hai cái yếu ớt gỗ nổi, lẫn nhau gánh chịu đều là gánh vác, giống như còn trẻ còn được được ăn cả ngã về không, va va nam tường, nhưng cho đến ngày nay, có lẽ sớm ngày thoát thân có thể làm cho mình khép lại mau một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn.

Mười bảy tuổi biểu đạt yêu thích phương thức xác thực trực tiếp mà bằng phẳng, dính niêm hồ hồ biểu đạt tốt vui mừng Hoan ca ca tâm tư, yếu ca ca sủng chính mình, cùng tại bên cạnh mình, nâng ca ca tràng, nói xong ca ca ta là của ngươi trung thực người ái mộ, thường thường cũng sẽ sủng ái tình cờ mơ hồ ca ca, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần quen thuộc khởi người ở bên cạnh đều là Lại Quan Lâm, chỗ đứng thượng một mực như thế, sau đó loại này trạng thái bình thường lan tràn đã đến trong cuộc sống.

Mới đầu sinh tồn tiết mục chỉ có một mình hắn, sau đó bên người đồng thời đồng hành người trở nên nhiều hơn, cô độc thiếu, trong đó cái kia souate thành hắn khổ não cùng khốn hoặc khởi điểm, bí mật mang theo bí ẩn ngọt.

Sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi trùng điệp quá nặng hợp qua một đoạn này cuộc sống xác thực đáng được ăn mừng, nhưng là chung quy là muốn biến thành hồi ức, như vậy liền lấy kết thúc trận này ái tình đấu sức là kết cục. Dù sao trước tiên rơi vào cục diện bế tắc chính là mình, lúc trước thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo xuống nước cũng là mình, mở ra cái này khốn cục người chỉ có thể là chính mình.

4

Tùy tiện liền nhô lên dũng khí tiêu tán cũng rất dễ như ăn cháo, luôn mồm luôn miệng âm thầm đặt xuống quyết tâm đang nhìn đến người kia thời điểm dễ dàng đã bị lòng tham đánh bại, trong lòng thanh âm từng lần từng lần một khuyên chính mình, vân vân, chờ một chút, dù sao cáo biệt cùng chia lìa kỳ thực tới cũng rất nhanh.

Án binh bất động nhưng thật ra là mâu thuẫn giãy giụa kết quả, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng cảm giác được mình là do dự thiếu quyết đoán người, gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau vẫn cứ toát ra những này dị đoan, thả xuống lại không nỡ bỏ, chỉ có thể mặc cho như thế hao tổn nữa, các loại mùa đông này đi qua, tất cả liền đều có cái chấm dứt.

Nhưng cho dù biết kỳ hạn ở nơi đó, cái kia kỳ hạn chân chính đến thời điểm vẫn là tránh không được kinh ngạc, hát xong cuối cùng một ca khúc thời điểm mọi người đều đỏ cả mắt, mười một người ôm cùng nhau, nghe dưới đài náo nhiệt lại mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở gào thét, trong lòng tất cả đều là cảm khái, nói cho cùng cái này cũng là một giấc mộng, giấc mộng này cho bọn hắn rất nhiều vật quý giá, hiện tại tỉnh mộng, chung quy phải tỉnh lại.

Sớm chút quang cảnh, cẩm tú tiền đồ liền đặt tại đó, bọn hắn từng cái kề vai sát cánh xông về phía trước, như là người mặc áo giáp kỵ sĩ cầm trong tay đao nhọn đi đánh bại Ác Long, vượt mọi chông gai chống đỡ Đạt công chúa pháo đài hoặc là nói là đỉnh đầu Kim Tự Tháp. Hiện tại, cũng chỉ có thể đều có tương lai riêng, lẫn nhau mong ước tiền đồ tựa gấm rồi.

Cuối cùng không nhẫn nại được người thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Dưới đài bên trong phòng hóa trang giữa đèn trần hỏng rồi, mờ tối chiếu chút dưới ánh sáng đến, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía đem hắn kéo tới nơi này người, quá mờ rồi, hắn không thấy rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt biểu lộ. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới rất nhiều cáo biệt lời giải thích, đều quá mức lập dị chỉ được im tiếng, nhiệt tình chung quy phải làm lạnh, một cách tự nhiên nhạt đi tựa hồ là lập tức tốt nhất lối thoát, đối lẫn nhau đều có Lợi vô Hại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là không nói chuyện, chỉ là yên lặng đem người ôm vào trong ngực đi, yên tĩnh không gian chỉ nghe thấy trọng hợp lại tiếng tim đập.

"Ta biết đại khái ngươi muốn nói cái gì, cái kia tựu được rồi, Niel, ta biết, chúng ta cứ như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, nhỏ giọng phá vỡ trầm mặc.

"Ca không thể lấy ta làm lúc lời đã nói trừng phạt ta" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm có phần nghẹn ngào, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm nhận được cổ bên trong rơi xuống điểm ấm áp nước mắt tích, hắn đẩy một cái tay muốn nhìn một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, thay hắn sát lau nước mắt, nam nhân lại thu nạp cánh tay không cho hắn rời đi: "Chúng ta không thể cứ tính như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, cho hắn thở thông suốt: "Về sau về O yếu chiếu cố tốt chính mình, mặc dù có Trí Thánh ca tại, nhưng hắn qua mấy năm liền muốn nhập ngũ, ngươi muốn như một thận trọng đại nhân, biết không "

"Ta cùng Quan Lâm không giống nhau, ngươi đừng nắm đối với hắn cái kia một bộ đối phó ta." Vô Danh hỏa lại thiêu cháy rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người ôm chặt hơn rồi, giống như là muốn khảm vào trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu được ôm cảm thấy có phần thở không nổi, suy tính mình là điểm nào chọc vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân đau rồi, lại nghĩ đến vừa mới khóc nhè cầm lấy của mình nam hài khóe miệng bứt lên một cái nhỏ đến mức không thể nghe thấy cười: "Quan Lâm nói đến đứa bé kia vừa vặn trả ôm ta khóc, nói không nỡ bỏ ta đây này. Niel phải hay không cũng không nỡ bỏ ca ca, được rồi, đừng khóc á, ta đều biết."

"Không phải, ngươi không biết, ta đố kị Quan Lâm, ghen tỵ phát rồ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông lỏng ra người trong ngực, chặn lại sau gáy, nắm bắt nam nhân cằm trực tiếp hôn đi lên.

Thế tới hung hăng hôn quét sạch giữa răng môi mỗi một thành mỗi một trì, mãnh liệt hít thở không thông cảm giác giữ lại Ung Thánh Hựu sau gáy, đột nhiên dùng sức một cái, cuối cùng đem người đẩy ra, hắn không hiểu có phần hận ý, hận người này chuyện đến nước này còn nghĩ đến trêu chọc chính mình, hận hắn trước sau không chịu cho lẫn nhau đều lưu một con đường lùi, để gặp lại hoặc là cáo biệt có vẻ thể diện chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức lau lau khoé miệng, ngữ khí bất thiện: "Cáo biệt hôn gì gì đó, liền không dùng rồi, Daniel."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn vẫn chưa hay biết gì, khóe mắt màu đỏ tươi đem người lại kéo tới trong lồng ngực của mình, một bên hôn đi lên, một bên tuyệt hảo nói nhỏ: "Còn muốn ta lại chứng minh một lần ư ca "

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút mổ tới tinh tế dày đặc hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn to hai mắt.

Quá điên cuồng, rõ ràng túc xá đồ vật đều thu thập xong, để lại chút không cần ở nơi đó, liên hệ đuổi về Fantagio tài xế sớm một giờ cho mình gọi điện thoại tới, đại khái là không có nhận chuyển đi liên hệ người đại diện ca ca rồi, rõ ràng còn dự định làm cái chấm dứt hảo hảo cùng tất cả mọi người nói gặp lại, hiện tại an vị tại phòng chờ bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một bên hướng về chính mình cười Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bất đắc dĩ ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng.

Chán ghét một phương diện rơi vào cảnh khốn khó, không muốn bị phần này thay đổi vật chất tình ý thời khắc chưởng khống bắt bí vuốt vuốt. Thế nhưng lần lượt tự mình chán ghét sau, vẫn là hội trở về yêu thích này trên quỹ đạo.

Cô độc quay vòng nổ tung tên là ưa thích Tinh Vân, Tiểu Ái Thần đơn độc hướng về đánh lén nhận được một phương khác ngọt ngào đáp lại cùng nóng bỏng chờ mong, vậy thì, đi điên cuồng một lần.

0

Tàu phá băng thượng đội thám hiểm, chừng hai mươi người, đại thể đến từ Nga cùng nước Mỹ, mỗi người đều nhân cao mã đại, ngoại trừ đến từ Belarus Soko, cá nhân trải qua từ giáo sư, học giả đến Disney công nhân đến phố Wall cổ phiếu người đại diện không thiếu gì cả, tuổi cũng từ tốt nghiệp đại học đến năm vượt qua Hoa Giáp đều đều phân bố. Chức trách của bọn họ chủ yếu là dẫn dắt trên thuyền các hành khách thừa thuyền bé đổ bộ, chỉ đạo quan sát Bắc Cực động thực vật, tại hàng Trình Trung khai triển thông kim bác cổ toạ đàm, bao quát sông băng phân loại, Bắc Cực lịch sử, nhận thức Bắc cực Hùng vân vân.

Bữa ăn trước sau bọn hắn hội nghị thường kỳ tứ tán ra cùng các hành khách ngồi cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm, thời gian nghỉ ngơi bọn hắn phía trước đài, rượu, đài quan sát, buồng lái, bất cứ lúc nào hoan nghênh hành khách đến gần.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đụng đi lên hỏi trong đó một cái mắt xanh con ngươi suất ca một vấn đề, được người ở bên cạnh lôi đi, bước chân đi thong thả ngồi xuống phòng quan sát trên boong thuyền.

Màn trời Trung Hải chim đang bay, tình cờ tại trên mặt biển ngừng một lúc, lại lần nữa khởi hành, nước biển sóng nước lấp loáng, thuyền tại Thủy Thượng Phiêu phù.

Ít có nhàn nhã và bình tĩnh, đại đa số thời gian bọn hắn càng hưởng thụ tiếng hô, hiện tại tạm thời có một kết thúc, đã nhận được ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi, như vậy an bình có vẻ bất ngờ đáng quý.

Nhưng giống như là chim biển, bọn hắn đồng dạng muốn lần nữa khởi hành: "Về sau tựu không thể ở một gian túc xá", Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm được gió biển thổi tán một chút, vẫn bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện bén nhạy bắt lấy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lên trước, từ phía sau lưng cuốn lại cái này lo được lo mất người, đưa tay ra thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thủ bắt được, mười ngón liên kết: "Kỳ thực cũng coi là chuyện tốt, về sau màn ảnh sẽ không lại đồng thời chiếu vào hai chúng ta trên người, như là nước biển dưới núi băng, chúng ta có thể làm không muốn người biết cái kia một phần."

Yêu nhau là việc khó, nhưng bọn họ còn có "souate" trang ngụy trang.

—

Không biết loại này ám độ trần thương người trưởng thành cố sự hội sẽ không nhìn lên không thú vị lại tích tụ, đại khái thành thục trong tình yêu oan ức, nhân nhượng, tranh chấp, chiến tranh lạnh đều sẽ là xuất hiện, việc nghĩa chẳng từ nan, được ăn cả ngã về không là muốn giá cao, thành nhân trong thế giới cũng Hứa Dũng khí đáng khen cũng không tính cái lời ca ngợi, quá mức lý tưởng hóa rơi xuống thời điểm càng thêm hại người, lại như ghi tên như thế, núi băng dưới thế giới càng rộng lớn hơn, thế giới này tồn tại rất nhiều chúng ta không nhìn thấy không sờ được không biết, thí dụ như nói sâu lưới, như vậy cũng coi như là cho ta một ít hi vọng, ước nguyện những này bí ẩn hy vọng có thể tại mỗ một thế giới, tại trên người bọn hắn thực hiện.


	36. Chapter 36

Biết quay lại

Đẩy ra sương mù thấy trăng sáng, chỉ cần một cái ngươi.

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

0

Mạch vui cười gà có bốn loại hình dạng, người Ấn Độ nhưng thật ra là người da trắng, quả chanh là tính tẩy rửa hoa quả, trong sòng bạc không có đồng hồ báo thức, chai bia nắp có thập nhị gãy, lười trứng trứng là một quả phổ thông trứng gà, có mèo cực kỳ tốt, trên thế giới này có như vậy như thế kỳ kỳ quái quái lãnh tri thức, đối với cái này Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là vui với thăm dò nghiên cứu, tuổi trẻ bồng bột nam hài với cái thế giới này có độ cao nhiệt tình cùng dồi dào lòng hiếu kỳ, lại như Ung Thánh Hựu tại phương hướng cảm giác thượng đặc biệt từ trường, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới nói cũng là một môn thú vị học vấn.

Còn đối với Ung Thánh Hựu người này cảm thấy hứng thú, thì là vì Filo mông lực hút.

1

Sinh tồn tiết mục bên trong là không thể nghi ngờ A tiểu đội ace, đạo lí đối nhân xử thế mò rõ ràng, tục khí điểm nói chính là biết làm người, người ngoài xử sự thoả đáng mà hài hước, tình thương rất cao, ngôn ngữ thượng cũng rất có sense, đại khái một trăm lẻ một cá nhân bên trong có một trăm muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm bằng hữu.

Mỗi một lần cạnh diễn đều xuất kỳ ổn định, một mực chiếm cứ trước mấy vị bên trong một buổi, khiến người ta căn bản không có hắn cuối cùng khả năng không có cách nào xuất đạo sầu lo, cường giả sở dĩ xưng là cường giả, trừ đi thiên phú của hắn cùng tự thân điều kiện, càng nhiều thì hơn là vì mười năm kiên trì, các loại bồi dưỡng hắn không loạn trận tuyến, gặp không sợ hãi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu trên người cường giả loại này khí chất, thong dong mà trêu tức, thành thạo điêu luyện, liền ngay cả tình cờ triển lộ ra xem thường đều mê người, nét cười của hắn đều là không chính không tà, khiến người ta gãi tâm gãi lá gan ngứa.

Tại sinh tồn tiết mục trở thành tuyệt đối hắc mã trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là thần tượng của hắn, hắn ngôi sao, lại sau đó hắn bộc lộ tài năng, Nhất Phi Trùng Thiên, vững vàng Đương Đương đứng ở tam giác kết cấu đỉnh chóp, cùng mình ngôi sao sóng vai, trở thành bị chịu chú ý tiêu điểm.

Mà ái tình cũng đều là kỳ phùng địch thủ.

Xuất đạo sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện loại này nhận thức tựa hồ ra chút sai lệch, hắn chậm rãi phát hiện hắn ngôi sao tựa hồ cũng không hoàn mỹ, cũng có nhược điểm của mình, chỉ là cái nhược điểm này, theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi cũng thật là đáng yêu điểm, tuy rằng ý nghĩ như thế khả năng chỉ là mông thượng người yêu ngọt ngào lọc kính.

Trên người hắn thật giống có một loại kỳ lạ từ trường, cái này từ trường đều là đi ngược chính xác phương vị cùng quỹ đạo, như là tự quay tinh cầu nhỏ, tự do tại chủ quỹ đạo ở ngoài. Không làm rõ được trái phải trước sau, thậm chí không làm rõ được chính mình hẳn là đứng ở chỗ nào, trong phi trường là, ca nhạc hội là, tống nghệ tiết mục bên trong cũng là, ca ca bọn đệ đệ bận tâm, cùng đi ra diễn khách quý cũng bận tâm. Phương hướng cảm giác thứ này không biết bị hắn rơi ở nơi nào, đều là tại lạc đường, đi tới phía trước tựu khả năng mất dấu, sau đó biểu lộ vô tội gãi đầu một cái, một mặt mờ mịt tiếp tục đi loạn. F tổng yêu quân nhân đào ngũ, mỹ danh hắn viết cùng người ái mộ yêu tiểu chuyển động cùng nhau, tình cờ còn có thể được người chủ trì cue nói "Lên lớp không để ý nghe giảng", mơ hồ quỷ nhăn nhíu mặt, nhuyễn hồ hồ đạo xin lỗi, lại bắt đầu Thần Du Thái Hư. Nóng tính đừng được, bị bắt nạt cũng chỉ biết ngây ngốc cười, như là ôn nhu dung túng.

Người này, đối hết thảy đều quá không đề phòng, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể không tại mọi thời khắc nhìn chằm chằm bồi tiếp che chở, chỉ lo người này từ dưới mí mắt không thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu là của hắn trân bảo, hắn mèo con, thỉnh thoảng yếu như ý như ý mao, ôm một cái, gọi hắn đừng có chạy lung tung.

Vậy trước kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu hắn, bao nhiêu dẫn theo điểm sùng bái ý vị, như một không hợp cách tín đồ, khinh nhờn chỉ thuộc ở chính mình một người Thần Minh, mà Thần Minh bị đinh chết ở vận mệnh bên trong, cho hắn tối bình định che chở, sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu có thêm khói lửa nhân gian khí, là thuộc về nơi trần thế tình ý, thiên vị cũng tốt, tranh chấp cũng tốt, hiểu ngầm cũng tốt, liên đới nội tâm mềm mại, đều vô cùng chân thật.

Phố phường ngõ hẻm làm bên trong, ta tại yêu ngươi, ta tôn kính Thần Minh.

2

Thịt nguội ca nhạc hội chào cảm ơn thời điểm hết thảy tổ hợp đều về tới sân khấu, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn người người nhốn nháo, dưới đài người ái mộ trong tay giơ từng người tiếp ứng vật liên tục rít gào, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình rất tốt, tìm tới khuôn mặt quen thuộc liền bắt đầu nhiều nếp nhăn wink, hí mắt cười, phất tay một cái, so với ái tâm, tối phạm quy vẫn là ngồi xổm người xuống, tỉ mỉ canh người, ánh mắt ôn nhu, khiến lòng người mềm lại tâm động.

Trong đôi mắt là hình trái tim tia sáng huỳnh quang đèn, chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người quang tựa hồ cũng biến thành hồng nhạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, đột nhiên hiện lên một loại muốn đưa cái này chọc người không tự biết gia hỏa trói lại tàng ở nhà kích động, hắn thật đáng chú ý, chọc chính mình cam nguyện nâng lên một viên chân tâm, chọc chính mình càng lún càng sâu lại làm không biết mệt.

Âm nhạc phóng tới phần cuối, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời cảm nhận được bên người có phần chen chúc, quay đầu đi, nhìn thấy vài tờ đẹp đẽ gương mặt, mấy nữ hài tử cũng là năm nay xuất đạo nữ đoàn thành viên, bất quá là đầu năm, cũng coi như bọn họ tiền bối, Ung Thánh Hựu cười gật gật đầu, xem như là lễ phép ra hiệu, mấy cái đẹp đẽ tiểu cô nương trên mặt có điểm thẹn thùng, đỏ mặt gật gật đầu theo dòng người đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phản ứng đến, liền gật đầu công phu, bên người đồng đội đều không thấy, theo thói quen gãi đầu một cái phát, khoảng chừng nhìn nhìn, hắn cũng không nóng nảy, dù sao này cũng không phải lần đầu tiên rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi đó vung cái kiều phục cái mềm liền có thể đi qua, hắn tổng hội tìm được chính mình nha, hắn chắc chắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là vừa quay đầu cùng những người ái mộ khoát khoát tay cáo biệt, xoay người liền phát hiện vừa vặn ngồi xổm ở sân khấu một bên bóng người nhỏ bé như là trong nháy mắt bốc hơi rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần não, loại này não không phải là bởi vì người này đều khiến người bận tâm, là não hắn trong suốt lại không sợ, ôm một viên nhất định sẽ được chính mình tìm được tâm, tự mình cùng mình chơi trốn tìm.

Nhưng cũng chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình biết, hắn hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu hảo hảo ngốc tại bên cạnh mình, muốn đem người này ẩn núp đi, chỉ cung cấp chính mình xem xét, đừng cho hắn có cái này người như tức Nhược Ly ảo giác, hoặc là lo được lo mất ảo giác. Đây là một loại không tốt ý muốn sở hữu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn quăng mất nó.

Đài Loan mười tháng có phần nóng ướt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chán ghét loại khí trời này, thêm vào lúc trước cái này tiếp theo cái kia hành trình, F ra một thân mồ hôi nam người nhất thời cảm thấy có phần hư thoát, lực bất tòng tâm lên.

Uể oải vừa nóng không đói bụng, hắn liền trốn ở trên xe ngủ bù.

"Vậy ta cũng đừng ăn nữa, ta ở trên xe cùng ngươi, Niel", Ung Thánh Hựu lời này có phần tính trẻ con, ánh mắt làm đáng yêu lại rất chân tâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm có phần buồn bực: "Ca là tiểu hài tử ư đều gầy như vậy rồi, trả không ăn cơm thật ngon, đừng làm cho ta lo lắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu vồ tới nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cho mệt mỏi nam nhân thở thông suốt: "Nhưng là ta lo lắng ngươi, ngươi khó chịu ta liền sợ sệt, ta sợ sệt ta liền ăn không ngon", nam nhân ấm áp thủ bổ xung Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại tóc, ôn nhu vuốt nhẹ: "Nhanh đi, đừng làm cho Trí Thánh ca bọn hắn chờ ngươi, ngoan."

Ung Thánh Hựu không phục bĩu bĩu môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói này nghe tới chính mình thật giống mới là đệ đệ, nhưng hắn cự không dứt được loại giọng nói này, lại như hắn cự không dứt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này, vẫn là nghe lời đi ra ngoài, không yên lòng bắt đầu ăn đồ ăn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống xe bóng lưng, mái tóc trả ngu đần nhếch lên mấy cây, lại một lần biến mất ở tầm mắt của mình bên trong, thế nhưng lần này, trong lòng hắn là an an ổn ổn.

Mệt mỏi chim biết trả, hắn thủy chung là Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất tổ giường.

3

"Ngươi có còn hay không không thoải mái, Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu lên xe câu nói đầu tiên là hỏi hắn có được hay không, rốt cuộc hoàn thành ăn cơm cái này nhiệm vụ người nhìn lên có phần nhảy nhót, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng bị hắn lây nhiễm, cười ôn nhu: "Vốn là không có không thoải mái, chỉ là quá mệt mỏi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn ổ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, hắn biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với cái này rất được lợi; "Ta vừa vặn, lại suýt chút nữa đi sai chỗ, cùng người đại diện ca xác nhận nhiều lần đây này." Ngây ngốc mèo tựa hồ đối với chính mình phương hướng cảm giác không tốt chuyện này có phần tự hào, trong giọng nói đều là nhanh biểu dương ngữ khí của ta.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần bất đắc dĩ, lại cảm thấy lớn hơn một tuổi mơ hồ ca ca thực sự đáng yêu, cúi người hôn một cái khuôn mặt nam nhân gò má: "Thưởng ngươi ba ba một cái."

Ca ca mặt có phần đỏ, thẹn, trong chốc lát lại như đột nhiên đại triệt đại ngộ bình thường trên mặt mang theo vẻ ưu lo mở miệng, đầu nhỏ hướng trong ngực cọ xát: "Kỳ thực ta cũng biết chính mình phương hướng cảm giác không tốt, tổng làm mất, để trong lòng ngươi lơ lửng không vững vàng, ta nghĩ như vậy đương nhiên nghĩ đến ngươi nhất định sẽ tìm tới ta, có phải hay không cảm giác được có chút sợ, ta phải hay không, rất cho ngươi gánh nặng."

"Ái tình nha, không phải là lẫn nhau yêu thích lẫn nhau nhân nhượng lẫn nhau lo lắng nha, nếu ngươi là ta gánh nặng, đó cũng là ngọt ngào gánh nặng, chớ suy nghĩ lung tung, hai chúng ta, cái này gọi là một người muốn đánh một người muốn bị đánh, hủy đi không tiêu tan." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh sau gáy, khiến hắn an tâm: "Hơn nữa ngươi này mơ hồ tật xấu, ở trong mắt ta kỳ thực siêu cấp đáng yêu siêu cấp khả ái, ca."

Người trong ngực thẹn thùng, gật gật đầu, hắn nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người cũng có một loại đặc thù từ trường, khiến hắn tại vô cùng mênh mông trong thế giới tinh chuẩn cảm ứng được, như là lực vạn vật hấp dẫn khiến người ta có thể trên mặt đất hành tẩu sinh hoạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là hắn địa tâm, lẫn nhau nắm kéo rơi vào võng tình, nhảy vào bể tình, hai trái tim chỉ có thể càng dán càng gần, tối phù hợp, là số mệnh an bài.

Manila F kết thúc bay trở về Seoul, rốt cuộc đã đến ngắn ngủi thở dốc, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm điện thoại di động tại cửa trước bên ngoài trên ghế xô pha xoạt sns, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong phòng bếp cắn khối bánh mì nướng đi tới, sát vào phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đang xem video, nhìn qua rất chăm chú.

"Tiếng Nhật ngươi nghe hiểu không, ca", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt vào bánh mì nướng, ngữ khí có phần chậm Thôn Thôn.

"Có phiên dịch, ai, ngươi tới xem", Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo ngồi ở bên cạnh chuẩn bị chơi MVR nam nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh ánh mắt thả đến trên màn hình điện thoại di động, có cái học sinh tiểu học đứng ở trên Thiên đài, đang cùng âu yếm tiểu cô nương thuyết minh: "Phải hay không làm đáng yêu "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, đích xác rất động lòng người, thiếu niên đem hết toàn lực, lớn tiếng la lên trong lòng chỗ yêu, bằng phẳng hào phóng, không có che giấu cùng bắt bí thăm dò, người trưởng thành cảm tình tựa hồ đều là ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, ám chỉ càng thêm hấp dẫn người, lên xuống Vô Thường, lẫn nhau đánh cờ.

"Thật ước ao, coi như là bây giờ ta, đứng lên được đều không nhất định có thể bằng phẳng gào thét xuất chân tâm, người trưởng thành phải hay không làm đê tiện", Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói này hơi xúc động, liên đới thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng tính vào hèn hạ hàng ngũ, người này cũng không não, chỉ là bỗng nhiên đứng lên đi lên lầu, tại lầu hai tay vịn nơi đứng lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt có chút mê man, nghĩ gia hỏa này đang hát cái nào vừa ra.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi, ta thật thích ngươi, ngươi có thể hay không cùng với ta" thanh tuyến trầm thấp người quát lên có phần khôi hài, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy trong lòng thật ấm con mắt nóng quá, Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này, đều là bất động thanh sắc tại cho mình cảm giác an toàn, tự nói với mình bọn hắn một đôi trời sinh, coi như là hèn hạ người trưởng thành, cũng phải cấu kết với nhau, thông đồng làm bậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức gật đầu, lớn tiếng nói: "Ta nguyện ý."

Trầm mặc kéo tới, hai người trong nháy mắt đối với mình loại này trung nhị biểu hiện ngượng ngùng không ngớt, nhĩ căn tử hồng thấu, hai mặt nhìn nhau bùng nổ ra một trận cười khúc khích.

Nhưng bọn họ đều hiểu ngầm, biết được cái này lập tức, tình cảm này cùng cảm giác an toàn đã vững vàng Đương Đương rơi xuống, cũng không tiếp tục là hư vô tự dưng nguồn gốc đồ vật, an an ổn ổn tồn để ở trong lòng mềm mại nhất vị trí.

Giáo nghĩa thảo luận Thượng Đế điều khiển mỗi người cả đời, Cupid tên vàng không phải ngẫu hứng phát huy, ái tình sở dĩ vì yêu tình, là cho ngươi lạc đường biết quay lại chỉ dẫn.

Ta đang đợi ngươi.

soulmate.

Càng viết càng ngắn ta bản thân, bản này đều là viết không tới tưởng tượng của mình là chuyện gì xảy ra (chóng mặt chẳng qua xóa coi như không chuyện phát sinh


	37. Chapter 37

Lãng mạn biến chứng

Sisyphus tại Nhân Gian thả yên hỏa.

Yên hỏa đốt thành một bài thơ.

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

Hài nhi ngỗng xe được che giấu, cho nên tại bình luận thả toàn văn kết nối

0

Yếu chân tâm, yếu trong suốt, yếu quang minh, yếu Quang Minh, yếu nhấc lên một hồi ái tình cách mạng.

1

Ái tình là Ngân hà nổ tung sụp xuống, không có vẹn toàn phương pháp.

Hong khô cơ cuối cùng một tiếng tiếng nhắc nhở vang lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi ở sô pha một bên thổi mái tóc, trong phòng tắm tiếng nước không ngừng, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tắm.

Thổi đầu kẽ hở, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy nhìn một chút hong khô cơ trong quần áo, nâng lên đến từng cái từng cái treo ở trên ghế sa lon, lại mở ra máy sấy chậm Thôn Thôn bắt đầu động tác.

Trong ti vi chính truyền bá hâm lại bọt nước kịch, âm lượng điều chỉnh rất thấp, chính truyền bá đến vai nữ chính thương tâm gần chết chạy vào trong mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được "Đùng" một cái tiếng vang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng phòng tắm đèn, người này bên hông buộc một cái khăn tắm, đường viền dồi dào cân xứng cơ bắp thượng mang theo có chút tuyệt hảo thủy châu, mái tóc sát nửa làm, lọn tóc hạ xuống nước tại trên thân thể lưu Thanh ưu mỹ độ cong, khiến người ta nghĩ, từng điểm từng điểm,

Liếm sạch sẽ.

Đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người tự tiếu phi tiếu ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật giật đầu ngón tay, khóe miệng bứt lên một cái cười, thanh phòng khách chính đèn cũng cùng một chỗ tắt.

Bên ngoài chính mưa đang rơi, thỉnh thoảng hoa mấy đạo thiểm điện, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra cửa sổ lấy tay hướng bên ngoài dò ra, Vũ trả rất lớn, kẹp điểm mưa đá, chỉ mở ra một vết thương gió lạnh liền tranh nhau chen lấn chui vào, Ung Thánh Hựu a thở ra một hơi, đông toàn thân run run một cái, vội vã thanh cửa sổ đóng lại.

"Làm sao, ngươi đây là muốn hết mưa rồi đuổi ta đi đây này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết là lúc nào đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, duỗi tay một cái liền đem nam nhân vòng tiến trong lồng ngực, trên người hắn thêm kiện áo tắm, lại không chịu hảo hảo mặc, đai lưng hư hư buộc vào, ngực mở trắng toát một khối không biết cho ai xem.

"Ngươi bước đi làm sao không hữu thanh vang lên, không ngờ như thế là cố ý làm ta sợ đây này." Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, người này lại không chịu buông tay, ngược lại thu càng chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ làm nổi lên khóe miệng, tùy ý hắn như thế ôm, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu đi: "Được rồi, cũng không phải không để ngươi để lại, đây không phải Vũ còn lớn hơn nha, lại không được tự nhiên cái gì."

"Ta nói ngươi làm sao luôn nghĩ ta đi đây, không có chút nào biết Đạo Tâm đau bạn trai." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới buông lỏng tay ra, để lưng đối với mình nam nhân quay tới mặt đối với mình, Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt cười cười, đến gần ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hông của, đem đầu hướng trong ngực cọ xát: "Làm sao, thua thiệt là ta, ngươi còn không cho ta oán giận mấy câu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên biết Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ , nịnh nọt hôn một cái nam nhân trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi: "Được rồi, được rồi, là ta hẹp hòi", nghĩ lại chính mình một vóc người tướng mạo gia thế tại Nam cảng cũng là số một số hai rồi, liền công phu kia cũng là bạt tiêm, nhanh chóng lại bồi thêm một câu, "Ca ngươi lời nói này, chịu thiệt hai ta cái này gọi là đôi bên cùng có lợi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn không mặt mũi không da dừng lại lời nói khiến cho vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, chỉ trỏ nam nhân cái trán: "Ngươi, liền biết trang điểm."

"Vậy ta đến cùng có được hay không vậy", dính sức lực lên đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát thần tượng bao quần áo vung ra phòng dưới đất đi, mao Nhung Nhung đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong cọ tới cọ lui.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn làm không còn cách nào khác, nghênh hợp nói: "Có ngu hay không, ngươi không tốt ta còn có thể yếu ngươi, chẳng lẽ được bán trả cho người khác đếm tiền."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này đã hài lòng, rung đùi đắc ý cười khúc khích, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn mái tóc trả ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng, cầm máy sấy vỗ vỗ sô pha: "Đến, Khương Cẩu Cẩu, ca ca giúp ngươi thổi mái tóc."

Đại Cẩu Cẩu ánh mắt sáng lên, dùng sức lắc lắc vô hình đuôi dài, ngoan ngoãn ngồi vào trên ghế xô pha.

2

Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa ngồi xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi cùng tự giúp mình phục vụ tựa như, không biết từ chỗ nào biến ra một cái khăn lông đệm ở ca ca trên đùi, một đầu trên gối đi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện, cầm máy sấy khò khè mao.

Trong phòng khí ấm rất đủ, máy sấy thổi, Ung Thánh Hựu động tác trên tay làm ôn nhu, thỉnh thoảng cho hắn ấn một cái da đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoải mái nhắm mắt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn giống như là muốn ngủ, ngẩng đầu lên thanh tầm mắt phóng tới trong TV.

Nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ẩn lúc hiện cảm giác được mỗ tầm mắt của người, cúi đầu, mới phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt trợn tròn, chuyên chú nhìn mình: "Đờ ra đây, thổi không sai biệt lắm phải hay không" Ung Thánh Hựu tắt đi máy sấy phóng tới trên khay trà, lại nhu nhu đại Cẩu Cẩu biến ấm hô hô mái tóc, thoả mãn cười cười.

Sững sờ người nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay, chó con nghiến răng tựa như cắn một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu thu tay về, trên mặt ghét bỏ, ngữ khí cũng rất ôn nhu: "Nước miếng đều dính lên á, ngươi còn không lớn lên, tiểu sữa chó."

"Ta chỉ muốn biết ca đẹp mắt như vậy người, là cái gì mùi vị." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt vô tội, nhìn lên thật giống rất chăm chú.

"Vậy ngươi nếm đi ra ư" lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca ngược lại là phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện náo.

"Ngọt." Nam nhân cười mở ra, đại lực thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, quán tính tác dụng gây ra, Ung Thánh Hựu được nhào cùng đại Cẩu Cẩu đồng thời ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, tâm dán vào tâm, tay chân quấn quýt, trong yên tĩnh chỉ nghe tim đập như sấm, cực nóng tiếng hít thở không cách nào che giấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy lên tay, thanh dưới thân người tính vào đến của mình đặc biệt khu vực, Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai nóng quá, đỏ có thể, cắn môi, con mắt không an phận nháy, trở mình chuyển loạn.

"Ca làm sao dễ dàng như vậy xấu hổ" Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang trên mặt như có như không cười, ánh mắt có phần ngọt ngào bỡn cợt.

"Ta không phải, ta không có, ánh mắt ta đau, ta —— a ——" Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt bay loạn, chính là không chịu phóng tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt, người sau thẳng thắn nắm ca ca cằm, trực tiếp hôn đi lên, ngăn chặn hắn nói không bằng chứng cãi lại.

Được hôn người ở ánh mắt một mực, bị ép cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối đầu, đấu võ trong lúc đó như là Tinh Vân va chạm nổ tung nhiệt liệt ánh lửa, chọc mù quáng giác, thiếu dưỡng cảm giác xông tới, hơi nước xoay tròn Thanh tuyệt hảo óng ánh.

Giữa răng môi cũng là một hồi giác đấu, linh hoạt đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng gãi lấy mềm mại trong vách, ôm lấy muốn chạy trốn lại sau không thể lui mềm lưỡi, trói buộc trong lúc đó vang lên chà chà tiếng nước, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cả người đều phải hòa tan Thanh một bãi nước đường, mềm ở trên ghế sa lon, ưm, khước từ yếu hắn coi như thôi.

Được hôn đầu váng mắt hoa người động tác trên tay không hề có một chút lực uy hiếp, làm sao người yêu trung thành mà chân tâm, chung kết cái này nụ hôn dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt có một chút tràn ra sinh lý tính nước mắt, dính tại lông mi thượng óng ánh, ngực hơi hơi phập phồng, đầu ngẩng lên, hầu kết tình cờ cổn nhất cổn, thính tai là màu đỏ, môi khẽ nhếch mang chút nước quang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạ thân căng thẳng, híp mắt dáng dấp có phần quen thuộc nguy hiểm: "Ca cái này không hề phòng bị bộ dáng, ta thật sự sợ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển, giả vờ hung ác liếc hắn một cái: "Ngươi sợ cái gì, ngươi không phải đại Cẩu Cẩu, ta xem ngươi, chính là một con sói."

Cái nhìn kia tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng là cái mắt dao găm, đã đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi này lại là mị nhãn như tơ, như là khuyến khích yếu hắn phạm tội tựa như: "Ta sợ ta, không nhịn được, ngươi như vậy nhìn ta, ta có muốn hay không phối hợp ngươi làm chuyện xấu "

3

Đi kết nối thấy bình luận


	38. Chapter 38

Không uổng

Everyone says Ive aready achieved y dreas.

————————

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

————————

0

"Cổ tích bên trong hai cái lòng tham người đào đất dưới tài bảo, kết quả đào ra một người hài cốt, tuy rằng cấp tốc trên chôn rồi, thậm chí ở phía trên trồng cây, ngã xuống hoa, nhưng hai người trong lòng đều biết rõ dưới đáy chôn là cái gì. Nhìn thấy cây, nhìn thấy hoa, nghĩ tới lại là dưới đất cái kia cỗ hài cốt."

Nhưng yêu là một loại kết cục.

Không yêu cũng là một loại kết cục.

1

Chí ít bọn hắn đã từng đi tới cao như vậy nơi.

Cùng xuất đạo ca nhạc hội như thế, giải tán ca nhạc hội cũng làm tại cao thước trứng lớn, này có lẽ cùng nghi thức cảm giác, hiểu ngầm và ước định là một cái đạo lý, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng nghe người khác nói làm người yếu đến nơi đến chốn, dễ nghe đi nữa một điểm, gọi trước sau vẹn toàn, ý tứ đại khái là người cả đời từ chỗ nào bắt đầu, cuối cùng vẫn là phải đi đi nơi nào, thanh thuyết pháp này thay vào đến hạn định tổ hợp cũng không có cảm giác không hài hòa.

Chỉ là một năm rưỡi xác thực đi qua quá nhanh, khoa trương như chớp mắt chảy tới thời gian qua nhanh cách nói đều có mấy phần sức thuyết phục. Một năm rưỡi này bên trong bọn hắn đều là đang không ngừng bận rộn, từ một địa phương chạy tới dưới một mục đích địa, thu hoạch có lẽ là trong cuộc đời nhiều nhất chân thành nhất tối nhảy nhót gào thét cùng tiếng hô, hưởng thụ kinh ngạc cùng vinh quang, đồng thời cũng tiêu hao chính mình tinh thần lực, nhưng được mất đều là thủ hằng, bọn hắn am hiểu sâu cái này định luật.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ xuất đạo ca nhạc hội diễn tập {{aways }}, hát xong một lần hắn còn đánh thú nói bài hát này nếu như phóng tới một năm rưỡi về sau, tuyệt đối là một bài thúc nước mắt khúc mục, nói xong hắn nhéo nhéo bên cạnh Seohyun Lại Quan Lâm vai, tự tiếu phi tiếu nói với hắn "Đến lúc đó khóc nhè lời nói, ca ca sẽ giúp ngươi lau nước mắt." Lại Quan Lâm không có hắn nghĩ tới xa như vậy, ánh mắt vẫn cứ tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, nhưng vẫn là cười híp mắt gật đầu, thật ngoan. Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu như trước có thể hồi ức khởi Lại Quan Lâm thằng ngốc kia khí vừa đáng yêu nụ cười, tuổi của hắn thật nhỏ, cứ như vậy một năm rưỡi đi qua, vẫn không có thành niên, cho nên, tất cả những thứ này cũng không tránh khỏi quá ngắn ngủi, nhiều như một giấc mộng.

Không nghĩ tới chính là mộng tỉnh thời khắc, rơi nước mắt người hội là mình, tại Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình trong nhận thức, chính mình vẫn là một cái kiên cường có đảm đương nam nhân, hắn không đáng yêu, chán ghét loại khả năng này sẽ có vẻ mềm yếu cùng sợ hãi không tiến lên cử động, sinh tồn tiết mục cũng có rất nhiều thương cảm khó bỏ thời khắc, nhưng hắn cũng còn nhịn được, chỉ là đỏ cả vành mắt, đình chỉ nước mắt không cho rơi, lại sau đó xuất đạo, thu hoạch qua rất rất nhiều Mỹ Lệ cùng cảm động, nhưng hắn cũng còn có thể chịu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Lại Quan Lâm đưa cho mình khăn tay, nhìn xem dưới đài khóc Thanh nước mắt biển nhưng vẫn là lớn tiếng la lên "Đừng khóc" cái kia đám trẻ con nhóm, những hài tử kia bên trong đã có hắn có thể nhận ra mặt thậm chí gọi ra được tên nam hài nữ hài, trước đây bọn hắn tổng cách ống kính máy chụp hình tiến hành trao đổi cùng fan service, nhưng hôm nay bọn hắn tại biển biển biển người bên trong nhìn nhau, đối đầu chính là cái kia song đồng dạng ửng hồng ánh mắt, truyền lại sâu sắc nhiệt liệt tín hiệu.

Trong không khí nóng lạnh luân phiên bốc lên cuốn tuôn, bầu trời treo lên một cơn gió, xuyên qua chia lìa Thời Không.

Nghiêng đầu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang cùng bọn nhỏ vẫy tay, khóe mắt màu đỏ tươi, lông mày có phần nhăn, khóe miệng không mang ý cười, cái này đệ đệ cùng hắn rất giống, cố chấp dũng cảm lại kiên cường, cho nên bọn hắn mới có thể có phần này ăn ý thành thực. Đoạn này nhân sinh quỹ tích ngắn ngủi trong giao hợp, nhỏ hơn một tuổi đệ đệ cho mình rõ ràng nhiệt tình, hắn tổng để cho mình an tâm, nhưng đi tới một đoạn này, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là trong giây lát dâng lên một trận lo sợ cùng thấp thỏm, hắn sẽ cùng những người khác như thế sao, cuối cùng trở thành một năm có lẽ đều tụ không đồng đều một lần người kia.

Chỉ là nghĩ đến khả năng như vậy tính, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ức chế không được đỏ cả vành mắt, trong đôi mắt mơ hồ chứa đầy nước mắt, chỉ là chớp mắt liền rơi xuống, theo cằm nện đến mặt đất, nhân xuất hơi không thể tìm ra vết nước. Thế là cũng không tiếp tục muốn nhẫn, thanh âm nghẹn ngào quá mức phá nát thỉnh thoảng, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa nước mắt dứt khoát buông tha cho của mình part.

Ca khúc sau khi kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không thể nào ngừng lại nước mắt, trong lúc nhất thời đối thân là thành niên tổ ca ca nước mắt nhiều như vậy chuyện này có phần thẹn thùng, mọi người chính đỏ mắt lên nghẹn ngào đi theo quy trình, một tên tiếp theo một tên nói cảm nghĩ, cảm tạ yêu dựa vào một lần cuối cùng không giữ lại chút nào hết thảy đổ ra. Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về phải liếc mắt nhìn, được ra còn có dư thừa để cho mình điều chỉnh tâm tình kết luận, hắn yên lặng hướng về lùi lại mấy bước, đưa lưng về phía dưới trận ngẩng đầu lên, lau một cái khóe mắt.

Chú ý tới dưới đài fan ca nhạc có phần dị động thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang gõ nghĩ sẵn trong đầu, lý suy nghĩ tổ chức ngôn ngữ, nghĩ ngợi thế nào biểu đạt mới coi như đáng, những này đem hắn vững vàng nâng đến giấc mơ đỉnh bọn nhỏ, còn có cùng hắn đồng thời thân ở mộng cảnh các đồng đội, đều là hắn làm sao tự thuật đều trắng xanh yếu ớt biểu đạt, hắn hảo cảm tạ giấc mộng này. Suy nghĩ được dưới đài không nhỏ động tĩnh đánh gãy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu đến xem bọn nhỏ nhìn sang phương hướng, Ung Thánh Hựu lưng đối với mình vai có phần yếu ớt co rút.

Hắn đang khóc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư trong nháy mắt được rút quấn rồi.

2

Vừa mới sân khấu thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền có bắt lấy cái này tín hiệu, nhưng ở hắn muốn đi tới trong nháy mắt, Lại Quan Lâm đã tri kỷ tiếp nhận dưới đài cody trong tay khăn tay đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hoàn hư hư ôm ôm ca ca nhỏ gầy hông của thân, cho hắn an ủi cùng cổ vũ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng chợt bốc ra chút vừa chua xót lại chát đồ vật, tại náo nhiệt ánh đèn cùng ngàn vạn nhìn kỹ cũng chỉ được âm thầm đè xuống nghĩ lên trước ý nghĩ.

Vào lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở nơi đó, bóng lưng nhìn qua yếu đuối lại mang chút từ chối cùng phòng bị ý vị, người cao bề bộn bên trong nhất thời có phần tay chân luống cuống, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tới ánh mắt, vội vã khiến cho cái cầu cứu ánh mắt.

Lúc trước được miễn cưỡng áp chế lại tà hỏa trong khoảnh khắc lại lật xông tới làm hổ làm uy, cưỡng bức cảm giác mười phần, ý thức trả không làm ra phán đoán cùng quyết định thời khắc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã cất bước đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, tràng quán bên trong rất ồn ào, nhưng hắn vẫn là có thể nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của chính mình, từng bước nhớ nện tại chính mình ầm ầm vang vọng nhịp tim thượng.

Trong lúc bừng tỉnh hắn nhớ tới sinh tồn tiết mục thứ tự phát biểu ngày đó đẩy ra đoàn người trực tiếp đi hướng mình, cười cảm thán cho mình ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, khi đó bọn hắn đối có thể cùng nhau xuất đạo kết quả này cảm thấy thấy đủ mà may mắn, Ung Thánh Hựu đơn độc cho hắn ôm ấp để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm hắn ôm chặt hơn.

Người này, hùng hồn lại bất công, là người hắn thích.

Khi đó bọn hắn đã công bằng, thanh lừa gạt cùng trái lương tâm lời nói đều quăng ở phía sau không ngừng lùi lại Thời gian hồng lưu bên trong, dùng chân tâm trao đổi chân tâm, thành thực trao đổi thành thực, ôn nhu trao đổi ôn nhu.

Hiện tại cái này phần thành thực ôn nhu chân tâm được sắp đến cáo biệt đánh tới chất vấn ký hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy có chút bất an, cũng biết người kia sốt ruột, hắn bức thiết muốn biết chân tâm mạc phân biệt ái tình khó mà lay động, bức thiết muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu một phần cảm giác an toàn.

Rơi vào một cái ấm áp trong ngực trong nháy mắt, phía sau truyền đến một trận mang theo khóc âm rít gào cùng la lên, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần giãy giụa, không cam lòng bộc lộ ra mềm yếu một mặt, kháng cự muốn chạy trốn cái này ôm ấp.

"Là ta, Niel, đừng sợ." Cái kia thanh âm của người trầm thấp hùng hậu, vung ở gáy khí tức thật ấm áp, này có tính hay không mượn cơ hội đi muốn đi sự tình, người này vai khoan hậu, mạnh mẽ trong ngực khiến hắn an tâm lại yên ổn, nhà quay phim ăn ý không có cho ôm nhau hai người đặc tả, xa xa người ái mộ bằng vào khoảng cách cũng không thể nhìn rõ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh người trong ngực mò lại đây, để Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện lên con mắt của hắn, đã khóc người con mắt đỏ ngàu, như hàm chứa một vũng nước, tinh sáng long lanh, ngâm vừa ấm vừa mềm, bằng thêm mấy phần ngây thơ tính trẻ con.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn hôn hôn con mắt của hắn, thanh nước mắt cũng một đạo hôn tới, nhưng hắn biết, hiện tại, vẫn chưa thể. Hắn chỉ là sờ sờ ca ca mềm mại tóc, ấm giọng an ủi.

Đừng khóc, ta ở đây.

Ca ca thường thường biểu hiện rất cường đại, từ không dễ dàng lộ ra chân đau, mười năm nỗ lực bồi dưỡng hắn bằng phẳng kiên định lại xuất sắc, tại trong một quãng thời gian rất dài, ca ca vẫn là chính mình sùng bái anh hùng cùng tấm gương, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế nào không biết người này hai phần trăm không đủ, làm sao không biết hắn kỳ thực cần phải bảo vệ, làm sao không biết ca ca trên người loại kia để chính mình làm sao yêu thích đều yêu thích không đủ ôn nhu và đáng yêu. Bọn hắn lẫn nhau quá mức rất quen hiểu ngầm, liền thích cùng yêu, đều là một cách tự nhiên, thuận lý thành chương, "souate", "science", đương nhiên cũng đều là chân thật, khoa học.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thon gầy vai, đạt được người trong ngực mềm nhu đáp ứng sau đó mới đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới vị trí, sau đó chính mình cuối cùng cũng coi như yên tâm đi trở về chính giữa. Quốc Dân chế tác người lựa chọn chúng vọng sở quy center, này là vị trí của hắn, hắn dùng này một năm rưỡi để chứng minh Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác thực là lựa chọn chính xác nhất, cũng âm thầm so tài muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa, bất quá nỗ lực cùng tiêu hao không có bị phụ lòng lãng phí, hắn thật sự làm được.

Cuối cùng một ca khúc lúc kết thúc, đầy trời lụa màu từ phía trên sân khấu bay lả tả rơi xuống, sân khấu một bên yên hỏa sáng sủa thiêu đốt, nổi bật lên trên sân khấu người càng thêm chói mắt, mười một người hô một lần cuối cùng khẩu hiệu "A I wanna do, wanna one", nam hài nhóm ôm cùng nhau, ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau không nói lời nào, như là kỷ niệm lại như là tiếc nuối.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực hiện qua rất nhiều nguyện vọng, sinh tồn tiết mục thời điểm hắn và cùng công ty bằng hữu nói xong muốn trở thành "God Da nie", trong khoảng thời gian này hẳn là hoàn thành cũng không tệ lắm, cùng Thánh Hựu ca thu lại đoàn tống, nói hi vọng wanna one trở thành giải tán sẽ cho người đáng tiếc tổ hợp, lúc đó Thánh Hựu ca nói "Yếu tách ra, không được" muốn trở thành như vậy tổ hợp, cái này cộng đồng nguyện vọng cũng thực hiện, bọn họ đích xác tới nơi này một ngày, tại nước mắt hải lý cáo biệt, xem, giấc mơ thật làm cho người thay đổi sắc mặt, khiến người ta lệ nóng doanh tròng. Nhưng kỳ thật tất cả đầy đủ để người thỏa mãn, chỉ là hắn vẫn là tránh không được không cam lòng, nếu có thể lại tiếp tục đi tới đích là tốt rồi.

Chẳng phải lòng tham một điểm, hắn nghĩ, ít nhất phải để Ung Thánh Hựu lưu ở bên cạnh hắn.

3

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ một giấc mơ, thời gian ngược hướng ngược lại mang về, về đến ngày đó.

Thời gian làm việc trạm tàu điện ngầm cũng không chen chúc, dòng người làm thưa thớt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hào hứng lôi kéo hắn đến tiếp ứng tấm bảng quảng cáo bên cạnh, nắm điện thoại di động cho hắn chụp chứng thực chiếu, bên cạnh rất nhanh có người nhận ra bọn hắn, hưng phấn lại kích động khoa trương lớn lên thật là đẹp trai, da mặt mỏng hai người vỗ một cái xong chiếu liền rút chân cùng nhau chạy đi đi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy ở phía trước, bóng lưng khoan hậu, tay áo tung bay dáng dấp đặc biệt phong quang tiêu sái, để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời càng sinh ra một loại không bắt được trước mắt người này thất vọng cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Đừng tiếp tục chạy á, ta không đuổi kịp ngươi rồi, Niel", lại phát hiện mình nhếch miệng làm thế nào cũng phát không được thanh âm, bật thốt lên lời nói biến thành trong suốt, tứ tán tại trong tiếng gió, thổi tới xa xa bụi bặm bên trong đi, không cách nào được bất luận người nào tiếp thu được. Cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng lại ngay cả để người kia dừng bước lại tín hiệu đều không phát ra được đi, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện mất liên rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn.

Truy đuổi vẫn không có dừng, thẳng đến chung quanh cảnh tượng lại chưa quen thuộc, biến thành xa lạ ven biển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là ở hắn không gần không xa phía trước chạy trốn, không có thở dốc cùng vẻ mỏi mệt, tư thái bằng phẳng lại Chu Chính. Hải phong có phần hơi tanh, thổi tới trên mặt lại cũng khiến người tỉnh táo, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra muốn chụp thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, nhưng cố gắng thế nào nhưng thủy chung cách một khoảng cách, hắn chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn xem người kia bóng lưng càng ngày Việt Viễn, trở nên càng ngày càng nhỏ, cuối cùng rốt cuộc biến mất ở màu xanh lam đường ven biển thượng, nhưng hắn vẫn không thể ra sức, liền một câu "Đừng rời đi có được hay không" đều không thể đến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bóng lưng biến mất cái kia nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàng hôn ở giữa nhớ tới một câu kia: "Chỗ yêu anh chị em cùng cha khác mẹ biển, sơn hải không thể bình" .

Nguyên lai bọn hắn cũng sẽ có anh chị em cùng cha khác mẹ cách biển một ngày kia.

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca." Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơn mông lung nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc, mở mắt ra mới phát hiện là cái kia biến mất ở trong giấc mộng người. Bóng đêm rất sâu, nhưng hắn vẫn là có thể ở trong bóng tối phân biệt ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt thân thiết mà lo lắng vẻ mặt, con mắt của hắn thật sáng, rõ ràng là có vị trí của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm ngược ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, trong giọng nói thậm chí có chính mình cũng không ý thức được oán giận cùng ỷ lại: "Ngươi vừa vặn đem ta bỏ rơi đây, làm sao gọi ngươi cũng không trả lời, Niel, ta không đuổi kịp ngươi rồi."

Câu nói này bình bình đạm đạm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại trong nháy mắt cảm giác mình thành tội nhân thiên cổ, trong lòng bỗng nhiên sụp đổ một khối, tới gần đi ôm ở cái này khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn người, hôn một cái người yêu phát xoáy, theo bản năng thu nạp cánh tay: "Ta không phải ở chỗ này, ca."

Trong yên tĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể coi thường nhịp tim, sau gáy có ấm áp thổ tức, tháng mười hai Seoul đã khắp nơi tuyết rơi, gió lạnh lạnh lẽo, chỉ có ngực của hắn là ấm áp nguồn nhiệt thể, không giây phút nào truyền lại ấm áp cùng nhiệt độ, khiến hắn đi ra ác mộng mang đến không xác định, chỉ là nghĩ lại ở giữa cuộc sống hiện thực công bằng sắp xếp vừa bày ở trước mắt, khiến hắn nhíu mày, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh đầu chôn đến người này trên hõm vai, nỗ lực đạt được một ít an ủi: "Niel, hôm nay, là chúng ta tại túc xá cuối cùng một đêm rồi."

Từ sinh tồn tiết mục đến xuất đạo, bọn hắn tổng được người ở bên cạnh nhạo báng nói như trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp, không thể tách rời. Không biết nên nói là duyên phận, hiểu ngầm vẫn là trong minh minh sắp xếp, cạnh diễn lúc bọn hắn tổng ở một cái tổ, từ vận mệnh y hệt SS2 đến cuối cùng tính quyết định hands on e, sau đó cùng nhau xuất đạo, ký túc xá cũng là chung phòng, ngoại trừ đoàn thể hành trình ở ngoài, còn có hai người đơn độc tống nghệ mời. Thật giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người luôn có Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu bên người người kia cũng hầu như sẽ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không phải ước định mà thành, mà là khoa học đạo lý.

Đáng tiếc như vậy duyên phận hiểu ngầm cũng có kỳ hạn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ đến mức không thể nghe thấy thở dài, giơ tay lên về ôm lấy trước mắt người này.

"Nhưng là ta đối với chúng ta có lòng tin, ca, ngươi không cần lo lắng, cũng không cần phải sợ, ngươi phải tin tưởng cho dù ngôn ngữ không cách nào truyền đạt, ta cũng cùng ngươi có tâm linh cảm ứng, ta sẽ không chạy mất, bất luận ở nơi nào, ta đều sẽ chờ ngươi đuổi theo ta, ta tin tưởng ngươi cũng giống vậy, có đúng không" trong bóng tối Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm từng chữ từng câu đặc biệt rõ ràng, như là vô hình trung được truyền vào một thuốc chữa trị lương phương, Ung Thánh Hựu treo rất lâu một viên trái tim rốt cuộc chân thật rơi xuống, an tĩnh tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực gật gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm nhất định tồn tại một loại nào đó hỏa diễm, ngọn lửa này là phần độc nhất, cùng người khác phân chia ra tới, mới có thể làm cho mình một mắt liền tại biển người bên trong tìm tới cùng mình tối phù hợp hắn.

Rất lâu trước đó là, rất xa về sau thì cũng thôi.

4

Trong âm thầm gặp rất nhiều lần, cùng uống rượu đỏ, ăn ý mặt, nướng Hàn Ngưu, đi Hán Giang vừa lái xe căng gió, nhưng hạn định tổ hợp sau khi kết thúc lần thứ nhất tại màn ảnh dưới chạm trán vẫn là ở một tuần thần tượng, tiết mục tổ phí đi rất lớn sức lực thanh từng người Thanh đoàn tái xuất đạo thành viên liên đới từng người tổ hợp một lần tập hợp, trong lúc nhất thời đã dẫn phát nhiệt liệt thảo luận.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở từng người tổ hợp bên trong, tình cờ trao đổi một ánh mắt, Doãn Trí Thánh đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh, nhéo nhéo sung sướng được có phần quá đáng nam nhân sau lưng, nghiêng đầu nhỏ giọng thì thầm: "Daniel, ngươi quá rõ ràng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai có phần đỏ, trên mặt vô tội: "Có ư ta tại chăm chú lục tiết mục, Trí Thánh ca." Doãn Trí Thánh lật ra một cái hài kịch thức khinh thường: "Ta xem ngươi, trong đôi mắt đều phải chảy ra mật rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hé răng, nụ cười càng lớn.

Trịnh Hanh Đôn ngược lại là mắt sắc, run cơ trí hỏi một câu: "Trí Thánh xi, ngươi vừa vặn mắt trợn trắng là đối ta cùng cony chủ trì không hài lòng sao" Doãn Trí Thánh le lưỡi một cái, hắn biết hừ thật thà ca không có ác ý, vội vã ra vẻ thêm vào cá nhân kỹ biểu diễn mới ứng phó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến thẳng không đứng dậy, được trở về chỗ đứng Doãn Trí Thánh đập một quyền mới thật không dễ dàng dừng lại.

Tiết mục thu lại kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài bước chân có phần hết sức kéo dài, các đồng đội đều là đầu óc mơ hồ dáng dấp, dừng lại chờ hắn đi, đáng tiếc nửa đường giết ra cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nam nhân ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vai, lắc vô hình mao Nhung Nhung đuôi, ý cười yến yến: "Thân sự cố nha, các ngươi tan tầm, Thánh Hựu ca ta mượn dùng một chút."

Nam hài nhóm một lúc nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một lúc càng làm tầm mắt thả lại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, như là đang trưng cầu ý kiến của hắn, dáng dấp kia thực sự là đáng yêu lại khiến người ta cười, Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt cho nam hài nhóm một cái nhiều nếp nhăn wink, cười híp mắt nói xong: "Ca ca ta đi một lát sẽ trở lại", rồi cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về phương hướng ngược đi xa, còn lại mấy đứa trẻ phản ứng rất lâu mới tâm lĩnh thần hội lẫn nhau liếc mắt ra hiệu, nhìn xem vào lúc này mới đi tới người đại diện ca ca, nghe hắn hỏi: "Thánh Hựu đi đâu" mới ăn ý trăm miệng một lời: "Được center đại nhân lừa chạy á."

"Chỗ ngươi giúp bọn đệ đệ tựa hồ làm nghe lời ngươi", Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói này nghe không ra đến đáy ngọn nguồn là ước ao vẫn là ghen ghét, Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống rung điểm cửa sổ xe, đã là Sơ Xuân, gió thổi tới ôn ôn nhu nhu, để Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái có phần buồn ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chịu đựng qua đi, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu dao động xuống xe cửa sổ đóng lại: "Hai ngày trước còn tại bị sốt, không nên trúng gió", Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới quay đầu nhìn hắn, bị xem nhẹ cỡ lớn khuyển trên mặt có chút được sơ sót thất lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại đem đầu tựa ở trên vai hắn: "Nhưng là ta nghe lời ngươi, đáp án này hài lòng không "

Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy nghe xong ngọt lời nói cỡ lớn khuyển chính rung đùi đắc ý cười híp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ cũng có thể nhìn thấy từ màu nâu sẫm sợi tóc dưới đáy chui ra ngoài hai chỉ run lên run lên lỗ tai nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chịu không nổi nhất hắn này tấm dung túng cưng chìu ôn nhu dáng dấp, tốt như chính mình làm cái gì đều có thể được khoan dung ca ca cho phép, mắt hắn óng ánh chăm chú, chỉ có chính mình một người, tâm động không cách nào hình dung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người nhẹ nhàng tại ca ca trên môi điểm một cái thiển hôn: "Nghe lời khen thưởng."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt vụng trộm cười, càng làm đầu hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ bên trong cọ xát, niêm hồ hồ làm nũng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng an an ổn ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu ngọt ngào để trong lòng hắn mềm không ra dáng, giơ tay lên đỡ lấy ca ca vai, đem người thoả đáng bao vây đến trong ngực, cái này ôm ấp có phần khoảng không, lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca vai thật mỏng một mảnh, bên eo có thể tìm được rõ ràng nhô ra xương sườn, bên hông nắm không nổi một lạng thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn cắn môi dưới: "Ca làm sao gầy như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện rắn chắc da lưng: "Ta có ăn cơm thật ngon."

Nam nhân thu nạp cánh tay: "Fantagio thức ăn có hay không bảo đảm, về sau ca đơn độc cùng ta ra ngoài ăn", Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ cười cười: "Ngươi mù lo lắng cái gì."

"Ta mới không có mù lo lắng, ngươi gầy như vậy ta ôm đều cộm được sợ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được lời của hắn, nhất thời lên trò đùa dai tâm tư, chứa khóc nức nở nói: "Chúng ta Niel ghét bỏ ca ca rồi, ô ô ô."

Không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế không khỏi lừa gạt, lập tức hoảng hồn, luống cuống tay chân thanh Ung Thánh Hựu mặt nâng lên đến muốn cho sát lau nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cười ra tiếng, nho nhỏ mặt đặt tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay cười nhăn nhúm: "Chúng ta Niel thật đơn thuần, ha ha ha ha, a —— "

Rơi vào cái bẫy người lại không có chút nào tức đến nổ phổi, nhìn xem cười đần độn lòng người bên trong như là dâng lên màu hồng khói, bay lên trôi ở giữa không trung thượng, hành động cùng tâm động đồng thời tại hắc ám trong mập mờ nhanh chóng nổ tung, này trên thân người phát ra hỏa diễm cùng quang đều cho hắn mềm mại rối tinh rối mù, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát thẳng tắp nâng mặt hôn đi lên, ngăn chặn khiến hắn lòng ngứa ngáy tiếng cười, đột nhiên hôn thế tới hung hăng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp nóng rực, ngậm lấy môi, trói lại lưỡi, chóp mũi cọ xát lấy chóp mũi, liếm láp dây dưa, tuyệt hảo mà lưu luyến, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cười thở không nổi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng sau gáy ngăn chặn môi, trừng hai mắt cảm thụ trong cổ họng không khí được trống rỗng sạch sẽ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới thả qua thiếu dưỡng khí đầu váng mắt hoa người.

5

"Ca tổng mở ta chuyện cười, nên phạt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngã vào trong lồng ngực của hắn từng ngụm từng ngụm thở dốc, ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, vẫn là đau lòng vỗ vỗ ca ca lưng, khiến hắn thoải mái một ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết đuối lý được ấn lại hôn một trận vẫn là mở miệng xin khoan dung: "Ca ca sai rồi, Niel tha thứ ca ca có được hay không "

"Ngươi biết rõ ta đối với ngươi không có cách nào", hắn câu nói này như là tại oán giận, nhưng cũng là ngọt ngào lời oán hận, Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên gương mặt nhanh chóng hôn một cái, nhỏ giọng nói xong: "Nhưng là chúng ta đều giống nhau, muốn công bằng mới tốt."

Yêu nhau người thế lực ngang nhau, lẫn nhau đều một mực nắm giữ nhược điểm của đối phương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng dắt qua Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, nhéo nhéo, ngón tay của hắn có phần lạnh lẽo, khớp xương rõ ràng, thật giống trời sinh thích hợp mười ngón giao chụp: "Rất nhớ ngươi, tại O thời điểm nhớ ngươi, thượng tiết mục thời điểm thường thường sẽ có ngươi bồi tiếp ảo giác của ta, có lúc tại ký túc xá sẽ đem Trí Thánh ca gọi Thanh ngươi, hiện tại ngươi dựa vào ở bên cạnh ta, ta còn là nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn không lý do một đoạn văn khiến cho không biết làm sao, suy nghĩ một hồi đùa cho hắn vui: "Niel lúc nào như thế hội nói lời ân ái, phải hay không ca ca không có ở đây thời điểm đối với người khác thao luyện qua."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hừ khẩu khí: "Ta nghiêm túc như vậy ngươi còn tìm ta hài lòng."

"Chỉ là không muốn ngươi lộ ra loại vẻ mặt này, chúng ta Niel cười bộ dáng đẹp mắt nhất, ta thích nhất." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tay khác kéo qua cũng siết trong tay, một đầu chống đỡ khi hắn lồng ngực, như là tại lấy lòng vừa giống như tại yếu thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng thật mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại phát cọ tại ấm áp áo lông thượng ngứa một chút, như chỉ con mèo nhỏ: "Ca nếu có thể như Rooney giống như Peter mỗi ngày bồi tiếp ta là tốt rồi."

"Còn không lớn lên, tiểu ngốc nghếch." Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí sủng có thể, đưa thay sờ sờ cỡ lớn khuyển đầu, đại Cẩu Cẩu lấy lòng hướng về thân thể hắn cọ, nơi này ngửi ngửi nơi đó nghe, đần độn nói: "Ta rất ưa thích ngươi rồi, ta làm sao như thế thích ngươi, thật muốn đem ngươi chứa vào trong đôi mắt, ta cảm thấy ta thật sự yếu xong."

"Vậy thì tốt, chúng ta đồng thời xong đời." Yêu thật tốt, yêu thích thật tốt, vắng vẻ thời điểm lấp kín ngươi, thống khổ thời điểm an ủi ngươi, nản lòng thời điểm khích lệ ngươi, vĩnh viễn ở tại trong lòng ngươi, lục Richie dấu vết cùng ngươi đi, bất kể nhảy vào nước sôi lửa bỏng cũng đi kèm ngươi.

Hai mươi hai tuổi sinh nhật thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cho phép một cái nguyện vọng, là cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hai mươi ba tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện sinh nhật nguyện vọng là, vĩnh viễn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu.

Yêu ngươi kêu ta tốt phong quang, không uổng.


	39. Chapter 39

[ Đan Ung / Ung đan ] sóng

Bởi vì từ tháng bảy đến bây giờ thực sự cách quá lâu, mặc dù là nguyệt càng nhưng cuối cùng cũng coi như không vứt bỏ.

Hôm nay viết cái kết cục, chín ngàn chữ, không dài, liền đem phía trước phát xóa, bản đầy đủ phát một cái.

Một,

Ung Thánh Hựu còn còn không phát hiện có những gì không đúng, ngược lại là Doãn Trí Thánh nhắc nhớ trước hắn.

Thăng cấp người danh sách vừa vặn công bố, thuận lợi chen vào vòng đầu đại trốn giết kẻ sống sót danh sách, về túc xá thời điểm nửa đêm Seoul đột nhiên hạ xuống mưa to.

Ung Thánh Hựu chống cánh tay xem một hồi đèn đường, bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm nửa con mắt, không nhìn ra ngủ không có. Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức ho mấy lần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi dậy thanh điều hòa phiến lá lật ra đi tới, một lát sau lại ngáp một cái thu về chỗ ngồi, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm thấy đi xuống nửa con tai nghe cầm lấy nhét vào trong tai, phát hiện một cái đầu vừa vặn cắt đến Lý Văn thế.

Bọn hắn cũng không thường nghe loại này ca, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo hừ vài câu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã bắt đầu hàm hàm hồ hồ nói về nói mơ. Ung Thánh Hựu hái được tai nghe nỗ lực nghe xong một trận, không nghe ra hắn đến cùng tại nói cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai cái kia mặt khác nửa con tai nghe lấy xuống thu cẩn thận, tay chân rất nhẹ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp đều đặn, đầu gần như cần nhờ thượng Ung Thánh Hựu, đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê phản ứng lại lại ngồi thẳng, dần dần hướng về cửa sổ bên kia ngược lại đi qua. Mái tóc tùm la tùm lum mà khoác lên trên trán, đã nhuộm thành lệch sâu màu nâu sẫm, thứ năm thứ tự gần tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, cường thế bay lên tình thế không tự chủ khiến người ta kiêng kỵ, hắn ngủ bộ dáng lại ngoan ngoãn mà không đề phòng.

Vũ đến ký túc xá đều vẫn không có ngừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh thức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vuốt mắt mơ mơ hồ hồ mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh nhãn quang xê dịch về bên cạnh, không có cùng hắn đối diện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khàn giọng gọi Thánh Hựu ca, Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập chỗ ngồi đồ vật không có chú ý nghe được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại gọi một câu, Thánh Hựu.

Doãn Trí Thánh vừa mới chuẩn bị xuống xe, nghi ngờ hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Các ngươi lớn bằng

Không, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc như là phản ứng lại cái gì tựa như lắc lắc đầu, nói ngủ được có chút mộng.

Thói quen, xin lỗi.

Xin lỗi là đối với Ung Thánh Hựu nói. Nhưng này kỳ thực có chút kỳ quái, hắn nhìn lên càng giống là ở đối Doãn Trí Thánh giải thích. Doãn Trí Thánh chuyển mà quay về Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ, không nhịn được liền đừng nhịn, đánh hắn ta không ngăn cản ngươi.

Đi, đêm nay trở lại các ngươi đều đừng can ngăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lái chơi cười, lại một điểm không tức giận, thậm chí không hiểu cảm giác có như vậy chút cao hứng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút ủy khuất sắc mặt, nói ca, ta ...

Nửa câu sau còn chưa nói ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên đã cắt đứt hắn, gõ gõ cửa sổ, khiến hắn xem bên ngoài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy đi ở phía trước chạy trối chết người nhịn không được nở nụ cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy ở trước mặt mình, hắn ngược lại đều là như tiểu hài, một cái liền tự nhiên quên mất chuyện lúc trước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có mang dù thói quen. Xếp hạng đội ngũ cuối cùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhỏ giọng nói, vẫn rất hợp với tình hình, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nghe thấy hắn đột nhiên hát lên này đầu Lý Văn thế ca.

Không thể trở thành sự thật, không thể trở thành sự thật.

Lập lại hai lần câu này ca từ, tựa hồ phát hiện có chỗ nào không tốt, lại dừng lại không hát.

Người đại diện thúc bọn họ nhanh lên một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng trong mưa chạy, Ung Thánh Hựu điều chỉnh bước đi đi theo, cũng không nói chuyện. Chạy chạy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên ngừng lại, nước mưa xẹt qua trên mặt xuyên vào trong quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ rùng mình một cái, nghi vấn ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn. Đi về phía trước một bước nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, Thánh Hựu ngươi ngày mai tới tìm ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát hiện, quen thuộc thật sự làm đáng sợ.

Vừa bắt đầu kỳ thực không có ai chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Lục hai mười mấy tiếng tiết mục ngày đó, Ung Thánh Hựu trình tự xếp hạng chính giữa, lên đài biểu diễn lúc ánh đèn sáng đến Chước Nhãn, đạo sư mặt sau đông nghịt một mảnh, nhiều người như vậy bên trong, ngoại trừ mấy đề tài nhân vật, những người khác đều không đáng chú ý.

Hắn đang trải qua hai mươi hai tuổi cuối cùng cơ hội được ăn cả ngã về không.

Có chút bi tráng, nhưng không muốn mời ai cùng cử hành hội lớn.

Một người đến, cũng dự định đi một mình, tốt nhất là thành danh, đã thất bại cũng không phải là không có đường lui.

Mùa xuân đi tới cuối cùng, thấm mồ hôi luyện đến rạng sáng, rốt cuộc hoàn chỉnh mà nhớ kỹ vũ bộ. Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến A ban thời điểm tóc hồng nhạt đã cởi được phai nhạt chút, nổi bật lên cả người làm nhu hòa. Tắm xong dùng khăn mặt sát ẩm ướt cộc cộc tóc đi ra, phân đến cùng một cái túc xá Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường quay đầu nhìn thấy hắn, không hiểu ra sao chăm chú nhìn rất lâu.

Thánh Hựu ca, trong bao có bia ư Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói rượu không có, mì sợi còn lại một túi, uống rượu cũng chỉ có thể ở trong mơ rồi.

Đêm đó, bọn hắn tại đóng gói xách nóng đã ăn xong trong rương cuối cùng một bao mì sợi, mỗi người một nửa, dùng cùng một đôi đũa, song song lúc ngồi hầu như không có khe hở, trên cánh tay da thịt thỉnh thoảng mà đụng tới, bọn hắn nhiệt độ rất gần gũi, lành lạnh, ăn xong Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cười khúc khích, nói ca xong ngày mai mặt yếu sưng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo cười.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao lớn lên có chút đáng yêu.

Đợi được phản ứng đến đây thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu ngày Thường Sinh sống kẻ xâm lấn cùng chia sẻ người.

Quyển này không ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong kế hoạch. Coi như là xác định đẳng cấp trước một mình ngốc cái kia hai ngày, trên thực tế không tưởng tượng bên trong gian nan, cũng là qua quen rồi xã hội sinh hoạt người, thân thiết là người trưởng thành thể diện, biết rõ quan hệ thân mật cũng không thiết yếu.

Nhưng quen thuộc là từng cái từng cái bất tri bất giác dưỡng thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong bao từ từ có thêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn kẹo dẻo cùng bánh bích quy. Hắn không rất ưa thích đồ ngọt, có thể không ở chung với nhau thời điểm, lại đột nhiên bản thân cảm thấy đường kẹo phân thiếu hụt, cảm giác cô độc trên người để người đầu óc choáng váng không đứng thẳng được.

Cái kia nhưng thật ra là một cái cảnh kỳ tín hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không ý thức được.

Hai,

Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói giỡn, không nghĩ tới còn chưa kịp tìm hắn, hắn liền trước tìm tới cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dậy thật sớm, tỉnh ngủ cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, hẹn hắn buổi tối đi một nhà Italy phòng ăn ăn cơm. Ung Thánh Hựu phỏng đoán Khương Nghĩa Kiện thần bí Hề Hề hẹn hắn tới chỗ như thế ăn cơm, đoán chừng là có những gì không bình thường tình báo yếu thảo luận. Kết quả lại ngoài ý muốn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không làm sao nhắc qua cùng thi đấu có liên quan việc, từ ngồi xuống đến mang món ăn, chỉ là cho hắn rót rượu, từ tại vũ đạo học viện học qua múa loại cho tới gần nhất nhìn tiếng Anh điện ảnh, hắn trải qua sinh hoạt việc vặt cùng đi qua.

Bọn họ đều là lần đầu tiên tới nhà này phòng ăn. Tầng cao nhất là lộ thiên sân thượng, kinh đô và vùng lân cận đạo đêm làm yên tĩnh, bầu trời không thường có tinh tinh, vài điểm ánh đèn tô điểm, ngược lại lộ ra lãng mạn. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút chu vi, trừ bọn họ ra chỉ có một bàn đến ăn ánh nến bữa tối tình nhân, cảm thấy trước mắt lúc này cảnh này có phần khôi hài.

So với tửu lượng, Ung Thánh Hựu không bằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không mê rượu. Có những người khác ở thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu án thực thành số lượng uống, có lúc còn giúp Khương Nghĩa Kiện chặn mất mấy vòng rượu, nhưng chưa bao giờ thấy say.

Uống nửa bình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn thân đỏ thấu, lời nói dần dần ít đi.

"Trả uống ư "

"Không ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày, "Không uống được nữa."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đối loại người như hắn thấy đỡ thì thôi rượu phẩm biểu thị thoả mãn.

Cái kia bình rượu đỏ cuối cùng không uống xong, tồn tại trong cửa hàng.

Vùng này không tốt thuê xe, Ung Thánh Hựu để quầy lễ tân hỗ trợ đính, bên kia nói muốn loại lớn khái 10 phút xe mới sẽ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyện này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là nhìn xem hắn cười khúc khích. Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo mặt của hắn, nhiệt độ truyền tới, làm bỏng. Người này uống rượu xong cũng không có cái gì những khác bất lương quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn chỉ cần không ói liền dễ làm, yêu cầu của hắn rất thấp.

Lúc trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi được xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo. Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không đi đỡ hắn, một cái số lớn nhất thân thể toàn bộ chân thực mà dựa vào đến, khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa không đứng vững, đi xuống lầu dưới bên cạnh xe vội vàng đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhét vào, quan môn hắn mới đột nhiên nhớ tới không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà địa chỉ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi: "Nhà ngươi ở nơi nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút, nói hướng về to lớn mở.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại to lớn phụ cận thuê cái phòng ở, ban đầu là vì dễ tìm kiêm chức, hơn nữa nơi này giao nguyệt thuê. Diện tích không lớn nhưng xem như là ngũ tạng đầy đủ, bình thường ngoại trừ chính hắn, rất ít có khách nhân đến.

Mở ra cửa sổ thổi một hồi lâu gió, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh rượu một nửa, ngoan ngoãn thoát gót giầy Ung Thánh Hựu vào nhà. Hắn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm của mình áo ngủ cùng mới quần lót, chỉ chỉ phòng tắm, nói ngươi trước tiên nhanh chóng đi vào trước tiên rửa, bả vai ta chua chết được ở chỗ này trước tiên nằm một lát.

Cách âm không mạnh, có thể nghe thấy từ phòng tắm truyền đến tích tích lịch lịch tiếng nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên ghế sa lon, nhìn xem phòng tắm đèn mơ màng vàng vàng đánh ở trên cửa ấn ra người lúc ẩn lúc hiện cái bóng, cảm thán dưới vóc dáng rất khá, rơi xuống nước đáp ở trên sàn nhà tiết tấu, cùng tim đập của hắn tần suất trùng hợp. Lại cảm giác mình biến thái, nhanh chóng dời đi ánh mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy cửa lúc đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu trả đang ngó chừng TV đờ ra. Hắn đi qua tắt ti vi, sát tóc khăn mặt đáp tại trên vai, thúc Ung Thánh Hựu đi rửa tắm.

Kỳ thực đêm đó bọn hắn đều ngủ không ngon.

"Quá khứ ngươi một điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình khó thở.

"Xa hơn bên kia ta liền yếu ngã xuống rồi." Rõ ràng chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cũng không dễ vượt qua.

Giường đơn thượng chen hai cái vai rộng chân dài bé trai vốn là có chút miễn cưỡng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc Ung Thánh Hựu áo ngủ, mái tóc vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thổi khô, thân thể sát bên thân thể, hoạt động không ra, lại táo vừa nóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lên thanh máy điều hòa không khí nhiệt độ điều đến càng thấp hơn, hai người đồng thời che lên một cái dày thảm.

Hắn nhớ tới Kim Tại Hoán nói với hắn, ngươi đều là nắm Daniel không có cách nào.

Người kia ngược lại là yên tâm thoải mái hô hấp đều đặn.

Suy nghĩ lung tung nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn ngủ, cũng cảm giác Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái vươn mình, một cái kéo gần lại khoảng cách, mặt bên đối đến hắn bên này.

Đầu tiên là chân đáp đi qua, một lát sau, cánh tay cũng hoàn lên bờ vai của hắn, như bình thường ôm con rối như thế theo thói quen ôm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn ngủ lui một nửa, nỗ lực để Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả về, nắm mũi, đảo mắt da, đều không có phản ứng gì.

Hắn trả theo bản năng mà càng ôm càng chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mình cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm một hồi đấu tranh, thẳng đến cuối cùng rốt cuộc không thể nhịn được nữa, dùng sức đẩy ra ngực của hắn, từ trong ngực tránh thoát đi ra.

Động tĩnh quá lớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt ra. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, kỳ thực hắn cũng không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc là thật tỉnh rồi, vẫn là đang giả bộ ngủ.

Trong bóng tối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhìn xem hắn. Hắn cảm thấy giống như là bình thường hắn đã gặp dáng vẻ, vừa tựa hồ có chỗ nào không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất. Ung Thánh Hựu nói không được, chính là có thể cảm giác được, từ chính hắn trong tầm mắt. Trên người đồng dạng sữa tắm hương vị, từ bốn phía vây lại hắn, không biết làm sao mở miệng đánh vỡ cái này kỳ dị bầu không khí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đối mặt khoảng cách chỉ có hai mươi phân, hô hấp cuốn lấy đối phương.

"Ta có thể ôm ngươi ngủ sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nói.

Ngữ khí của hắn đơn thuần lại vô hại, để Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng mấy giây.

"Không ôm đồ vật, ta không ngủ được." Hắn lại bổ sung một câu.

"Nha, ngươi ..." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói ngươi này từ đâu tới quái tật xấu, không ngủ được mắc mớ gì đến ta, nhưng lời chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng lại thu về. Hắn nhớ tới hiện thực tình hình bên trong Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực sự làm thiếu ngủ, ngày hôm trước huấn luyện chung, tại Luyện Tập Thất bên trong nói xin lỗi ta nghỉ một lát đầu ta quá đau rồi.

Để hắn có chút đau lòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ từ nhích lại gần, vùi đầu tiến hắn cái cổ ở giữa, mái tóc làm phiền đến trên da, dầy đặc vừa mềm mềm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trên điện thoại di động thời gian, trời vừa rạng sáng, hắn rốt cuộc quyết định nhận mệnh, lấy tay từ thảm bên trong vươn ra, muốn giúp hắn xoa xoa huyệt Thái dương, nhưng cuối cùng treo ở giữa không trung, lại để xuống, thu hồi trong chăn, nói ngủ, ngày mai ngủ thẳng tự nhiên tỉnh.

Hắn phát hiện này có chút đáng chết, lại để cho Kim Tại Hoán giảng đúng rồi.

Ba,

Tiến vào vòng thứ hai đấu vòng loại, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều có chút uể oải. Thời gian dài làm liên tục khiến người ta không có cơ hội thở lấy hơi. Không phải không thừa nhận, đui mù tuyển tổ đội thời điểm, khi nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa vận mệnh giống như mà hướng chính mình đi tới thời điểm, hắn yên lặng mà ở trong lòng thở phào nhẹ nhỏm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cho hắn trình độ nào đó cảm giác an toàn.

Không là đối chính mình không tự tin, chỉ là thường ngày quen thuộc sử dụng tốt nhất cân nhắc chuyện khả năng, tốt nhất xấu nhất, muốn hơn nhiều, cũng không dám đối kết quả vững tin. Có lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng trở thành thực thân, ở mức độ rất lớn là vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở bên người, có thể làm cho hắn cảm thấy trong lòng yên ổn. Không cần làm cái gì, chỉ là tồn tại bản thân liền có thể.

Bọn hắn bắt đầu như cái trước giai đoạn lúc như thế, ăn cơm, huấn luyện, buổi tối ngủ trước đó nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiến răng cùng nói mơ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại giảm béo kỳ bữa ăn chính không dám ăn quá nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm đồ ăn vặt trêu chọc hắn, sau đó bọn hắn tại máy quay phim không thấy được địa phương đồng thời lén lút ăn tươi.

Chính là như vậy chuyện rất nhỏ.

Thậm chí cho hắn ảo giác, cho rằng phát sinh chút gì còn dùng cực kỳ lâu.

Cạnh diễn trước một đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại Luyện Tập Thất cuối cùng gia luyện, lúc nghỉ ngơi xoạt một hồi tân văn, xoạt đến thời điểm tay hơi ngưng lại, trên lưng bao liền đi ra ngoài chạy.

Vội vã mà đã đến ký túc xá lại không thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện người. Mãi cho đến đến sắp tiêu cấm, mới nhìn đến hắn trở về, vẻ mặt như thường, lại không nói một lời. Ung Thánh Hựu đem điện thoại di động hướng về trên giường ném đi, cầm lấy cổ tay hắn hướng bên ngoài đầu đi.

Dưới đường đi đến trong thang lầu tầng thấp nhất, khu vực an toàn, không có ai, không có máy thu hình, liền đèn đều không có.

Bọn hắn đợi một hồi lâu, con mắt năng lực thích ứng hắc ám.

Hắn còn đang nắm thủ đoạn của hắn, đều gầy rất nhiều bọn họ khớp xương rõ ràng, đụng phải đau đớn.

Ta muốn là đi rồi, ca một người làm sao bây giờ đây này. Khương Nghĩa Kiện khàn giọng, mở miệng nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đen kịt một màu bên trong cúi đầu đường viền, không trả lời.

Bọn hắn trầm mặc mà đứng đấy, như hai viên cây, cuối xuân một hồi Bạo Vũ, đem bọn họ đều xối ướt thấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không buông tay. Hắn không có gì đạo lý lớn muốn giảng, chỉ là trong thân thể dâng lên hồng thủy tại các loại thời gian của hắn bên trong đến max trị số, tràn đầy căng căng không chỗ phát tiết. Khoảng thời gian này tới nay phát sinh qua sự tình biến thành một tổ Montage ở trước mắt vượt qua, trong lúc hoảng hốt Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại triều hắn cười, mà hắn không cười nổi.

Cuối cùng thở dài, nói: Kẻ ngu si.

Hắn cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lúc thật sự rất ngốc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đêm không ngủ, cặp mắt đỏ chót.

Ngày mới sáng thời điểm những người khác còn không tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phá Thiên Hoang mà dậy sớm, đi căng tin lĩnh điểm tâm.

Sandwich dùng bao giấy bạc, đặt ở hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện giường trung gian trên thang lầu, sau đó bò qua đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện giường, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc bờ vai của hắn, nhỏ giọng nói ăn ta lấy cho ngươi ngươi ngủ thêm một hồi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, hắn mới về trên giường mình, nhắm mắt lại an tâm ngủ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn xong trả ấm áp sandwich cùng sữa bò, đem điện thoại di động đóng. Hai giờ, ngủ rất say, Phác Hữu Trấn đánh thức hắn, bọn hắn trước sau từng người về công ty hóa trang, hắn bò lên nhìn quanh ký túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi rồi.

Tuy rằng chuẩn bị cả ngày, nhưng thực tế chân chính thu lại đến bọn hắn nhóm này đã là rạng sáng. Màn ảnh trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng ngày xưa như thế nhìn lên rộng rãi vừa nhiệt tình, không có tiết lộ cái gì cảm xúc. Chịu đến vạn chúng chúc mục một tổ, cuối cùng ra trận, áp lực nặng nề dưới, vũ bộ nhảy xuống cũng vẫn như cũ tinh chuẩn. Cái kia là tới từ ở thân thể tự nhiên phản ứng, qua nhiều năm như thế giống như một bộ cố định số học công thức, mỗi lần ghi vào liền có thể làm ra cần phải giải đáp.

Thẳng đến tuyên bố số phiếu, bất an của hắn mới lộ ra vết tích.

Đó là tại thu lại bên trong không thường tại trên mặt hắn xuất hiện biểu hiện, từ trước đến giờ không muốn tại màn ảnh trước yếu thế, lần thứ nhất cảm thấy sốt sắng như vậy. Về tới hắn cái tuổi này thiếu niên bộ dáng, không biết làm sao, yếu ớt. Một cái tay che mắt, một cái tay khác vô ý thức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa qua đến, trong lòng bàn tay hướng lên, phảng phất người chết chìm, phát ra cầu cứu ám hiệu.

Cảm giác được được cầm thật chặt, mười ngón liên kết đáp lại.

Bọn hắn số phiếu cũng không cao, vào sân đập thẳng vô địch Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí đếm ngược, nhưng cũng không có trước đó lần đó cực khổ rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay truyền tới dũng khí tựa hồ đã trở thành tinh thần chống đỡ, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lay động thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi chuyện cười, chuyển đổi thành thục đại nhân tư thái, đứng ở phía trước của hắn dẫn dắt hắn.

Trong lòng bàn tay ra mồ hôi, thật giống như cái kia hai giờ bên trong ẩm ướt mộng.

Năm tháng hạ tuần thu lại lần thứ hai thuận vị phát biểu, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thứ tự hạ thấp. Chép xong tụ tập cùng một chỗ thời điểm Kim Tại Hoán đắp Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vai, nói các ngươi hai tên lần lại là sát bên xem ra đây là cái gì trời sinh duyên phận, Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời là đoán chừng là nghiệt duyên. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười, nói rất tốt, ít nhất là có duyên.

Sau khi kết thúc Ung Thánh Hựu đi phòng thay quần áo thay quần áo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên xe trước, xem Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không qua đến, cùng những người khác nói một tiếng liền quay trở lại tìm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoát áo trên thời điểm không cẩn thận lông mi tiến vào trong đôi mắt, suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày không làm đi ra, không thể làm gì khác hơn là chạy đi bồn rửa tay nỗ lực dùng nước hướng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đây phát hiện phòng thay quần áo không ai, đến sát vách phòng rửa tay, nhìn thấy trang thoát nửa bên, viền mắt được chính hắn vò đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu đang xem tấm gương lấy tay sát con mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới, móc túi ra khăn tay cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận khăn tay, lắc đầu một cái, nói: "Không có chuyện gì, đã được rồi."

Trở về phòng thay quần áo, hơn nửa đêm mọi người đi không sai biệt lắm chỉ còn hai người bọn họ. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc quần áo vào, thủy châu theo trên trán làm ướt tóc mái đi xuống tích, chảy qua hắn trên má trái ba viên nốt ruồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở trên cái băng, nói vẫn là không hoá trang được, hiện tại mới có thể thấy rõ ràng này mấy viên nốt ruồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh quần áo dơ bỏ vào túi lấy ra, khoá lên ngăn tủ, nói nhìn rõ ràng có thể làm gì.

"Hôn môi thời điểm có thể nhìn thấy ư "

Nói thời điểm là vô tình, nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát giác thật giống nhiễm lên như có như không ý vị, giảng sai rồi lời nói, có chút lúng túng, nhanh chóng bổ túc một câu: "Đùa giỡn đùa giỡn."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì, nói ra hắn túi, đứng lên muốn chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ không nhúc nhích.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều có một ít bộ phong tróc ảnh cảm thụ, nhưng thật đã đến lâm môn nhất cước thời gian, không thể quay đầu, loại phiền toái này ý vị như thế nào, bọn hắn đều rất rõ ràng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn làm phức tạp.

Phác Hữu Trấn đánh hắn điện thoại thúc bọn họ đi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu đáp một tiếng được, cúp điện thoại đồng thời thanh con mắt dời.

"Đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi tưởng lại, vừa vặn nói tới không minh bạch câu nói kia, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hiểu rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu là người thông minh, biết nếu như lựa chọn không tiếp, chuyện này hội cứ như vậy đi qua.

Nhưng hắn chần chờ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu gò má bố thành chòm sao hình dạng nốt ruồi, muốn từ hắn né tránh trong đôi mắt nhìn ra chút gì.

Cuối cùng không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu có phản ứng, liền đi tới trước mặt hắn, nâng đầu của hắn dùng sức hôn xuống. Vừa mới bắt đầu chỉ là thăm dò, không quan tâm, đến lúc sau chậm rãi trở nên ôn nhu, làm phiền Ung Thánh Hựu môi, từng điểm từng điểm, khó nhịn lại tuyệt hảo.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở nơi đó sững sờ. Không đón ý nói hùa, cũng không từ chối.

Thánh Hựu ca, Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng cắn vành tai của hắn, một bên kêu tên của hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt ướt nhẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể bốc hơi xuất nhất cổ mềm mại ẩm ướt khí tức. Ung Thánh Hựu được ngứa được cả người một cái giật mình, rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại đẩy hắn ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại hôn hít một cái cái kia ba viên nốt ruồi.

Nguyên lai nhìn thấy, hắn nói.

Bốn,

Còn lại 3 5 người thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ít đi chạm mặt cơ hội, có lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tìm Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường xem chiếu bóng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán chơi lập tức đi, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn ra đầu mối nhưng không biết nguyên do, chỉ cho là hắn hai trò đùa trẻ con, lười nhúng tay.

Thẳng đến tại đại Luyện Tập Thất bên trong nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện băng vải trói lại tay, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện hai người bọn họ hướng về lẫn nhau lần thứ nhất chân chính trên ý nghĩa tách rời rồi.

Kỳ thực hắn cũng không hề yếu trốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý tứ , đều là hai mươi mấy tuổi người, không đến nỗi phản ứng quá độ muốn ồn ào cái gì đại không được tự nhiên, chỉ bất quá khoảng thời gian này mọi người đều rất bận, đừng việc cấp bách gấp hơn mà thôi. Sự kiện kia mang cho hắn phiền phức đến từ chính hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều không có nghĩ rõ ràng vấn đề, hiện tại không chiếm được giải đáp. Sai lầm thời gian, sai lầm địa điểm, hắn không rảnh tinh tế phỏng đoán, chỉ có thể tạm thời đặt ở một bên.

Vốn là nhớ vũ bộ khổ tay, thêm vào được phân tán sự chú ý, đạo sư kiểm tra thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy múa nhảy múa không đuổi tới tiết tấu, đứng tại chỗ đờ ra, hắn theo bản năng mà hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên kia xem, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày sốt ruột mà ra hiệu hắn nhanh chóng tiếp tục, hắn phản ứng lại theo phía trước mặt người động tác nhảy xong dưới nửa đoạn. Cũng còn tốt không bị mắng quá ác, tan cuộc sau Ung Thánh Hựu chà xát mồ hôi tựa ở kính chạm đất thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi đi qua.

"Tay ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra" Ung Thánh Hựu dường như chuyện gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra, trước tiên đặt câu hỏi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhéo nhéo băng vải, không cái gọi là dáng vẻ, "Vết thương cũ, lần trước luyện múa thời điểm ép đến rồi."

"Không ảnh hưởng thi đấu" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút hắn được trói gô thủ, nói: "Chớ miễn cưỡng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu một cái, hắn vũ đạo động tác đều đổi thành không dùng tay phát lực phiên bản, ngoại trừ rửa ráy có chút không tiện, đừng xác thực không có vấn đề gì lớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ bao Lý Đào ra mấy bao tiểu đồ ăn vặt cho hắn, như là biến tướng cho hắn an ủi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện xé ra nửa ngày không xé ra đóng gói xách.

"Các ngươi bên kia như thế nào, thuận lợi ư lại làm đội trưởng, muốn nặng đến." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tới xé ra, đưa cho hắn.

"Có như ý, cũng có không như ý, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt tối sầm một cái, nói: "Ta đều quen thuộc á, tận lực là tốt rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn hảo chết không chết lại nhớ lại mấy lần trước hiện trường bỏ phiếu, thanh kẹo dẻo nhét vào trong miệng hắn, "Ừm, ăn chút ngọt."

"Ca làm sao tổng coi ta là tiểu hài nhi như thế." Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng là cứng rắn, thế nhưng cười nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu như hắn bình thường trêu chọc mèo như thế sờ sờ cằm của hắn, hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ không đúng sao "

"Ta thật sự không có chuyện gì."

"Ta biết. Nói chung ngươi chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều."

"Ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có xem Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là cúi đầu nhìn mình chằm chằm thủ, nói: "Ta không thả tâm ngươi. Chỉ cần ta một người đi lo lắng là tốt rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng một lúc không lên tiếng.

Kỳ thực đoạn thời gian đó sau đó rất nhiều chuyện đều là tạm thời nảy lòng tham.

Thật giống như Khương Nghĩa Kiện một ngày qua lại Busan Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe đi Seoul đứng đón hắn sau lại đi rồi Hán Giang căng gió, hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị đi tàu địa ngầm đến xem tấm bảng quảng cáo Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói hai lời đi theo liền đi rồi, lại thật chỉ là soi rọi mảnh liền đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều vui với sáng tạo hồi ức, cuộc sống như thế giành giật từng giây, bi quan một điểm giảng, ngày sau tổng có đồ vật lấy ra tưởng nhớ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy không nên nghĩ như vậy, hắn biết hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là sống trong tương lai người.

Có lúc bọn hắn cũng tâm sự tương lai.

Trên bản chất Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy ai ra vào đạo tổ ai chưa đi đến đều chuyện đương nhiên, quy về vận số cùng mệnh số, đây không phải tiết mục kết cục, không phải là bọn hắn đám người kia, bất luận kết quả gì hắn đều thản nhiên.

Có lẽ hai người đều tiến, có lẽ một người tiến vào một người chưa đi đến, có lẽ hai người đều chưa tiến. Này đều tại bọn hắn cân nhắc qua bên trong phạm vi.

Bất kể là từ lịch sử thứ tự hay là từ xu thế, ngoại giới suy đoán xuất đạo trong danh sách hắn hai cũng đã ván đã đóng thuyền, trước đây nhìn lên xa xôi vị trí, vào lúc này đưa tay là có thể chạm tới. Nhưng hắn không dám nghĩ hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu có tỷ lệ đối mặt hướng về hai con đường thượng tẩu cái kia một khả năng tính, cho dù mọi người đều nói cái kia tỷ lệ hay là rất nhỏ.

Thứ hai đếm ngược kỳ lục xong sau, Doãn Trí Thánh khuyến khích Khương Nghĩa Kiện mời mọi người ăn khuya. Khương Nghĩa Kiện kêu một đống, chính mình cũng không ăn, chỉ ngồi ở một bên xem. Ung Thánh Hựu ăn hai cái liền nói không ăn được, phải đi về rửa ráy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi theo hắn đi tới hành lang, đoán được là vì tối hôm nay kết quả, nói ca không muốn đau lòng cuối cùng khẳng định có thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói là cũng không nói không phải, hơi sợ hãi khí, "Nói thì nói như thế, thế nhưng một mực mất lời nói, ta lần sau rơi ra đi vậy làm bình thường." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên bả vai, còn muốn nói chút gì, nửa ngày không tìm kĩ tìm từ, Ung Thánh Hựu vung vung tay, nói ta chỉ thì hơi mệt chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhiều thêm giảng, chỉ nói rõ thiên tỉnh ngủ ngươi sẽ không nghĩ như vậy.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến ký túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu bạn cùng phòng còn chưa có trở lại, liền hai người bọn họ. Hắn tại bên ngoài đánh một hồi trò chơi, một ván mau đánh cho tới khi nào xong Ung Thánh Hựu tắm xong đi ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn giặt xong liền đem trò chơi vứt qua một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu nói bọn hắn nơi đó một bên còn không tán, ngươi ở đây chơi một lát nhi vẫn là trở lại cùng bọn hắn tán gẫu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhớ tới ăn cơm buổi trưa nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm, cùng tổ liễu thiện trắng bóc nói với hắn Niel ca, một người hào hiệp quá rồi đầu, chẳng khác nào bạc tình. Khi đó hắn cũng không đáp lời, thuận miệng nhận câu tiểu quỷ học sinh trung học biết cái gì. Kỳ thực trong lòng hắn biết mình không phải, có người ở hắn nơi này, đã nhảy ra đối xử bình đẳng đồng nghiệp.

Hắn thân hắn thời điểm, nghĩ tới là lúc không thể chờ. Thời cơ không đến nữa. Hắn phát hiện hắn duy nhất không thể tiếp nhận việc, chính là bên người đứng người trong đầu không có Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên đứng lên tắt đèn, dùng quần áo phủ lên cameras nhìn ban đêm. Sau đó dùng bị thương cánh tay kia lộ ở bên ngoài ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay. Chỉ là nắm một lúc, sau đó rất nhanh buông ra.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu có thể lý giải ý của hắn. Có một ít nhất định phải trải qua đau nhức, tại bọn hắn quyết định không có ai trước tiên chạy trốn trước đó, không biết ai càng nhiều hơn một chút, trả sót lại một chút ngọt.

Mà bây giờ năng lực lẫn nhau việc làm chỉ bất quá liền chỉ đến thế mà thôi.

Năm,

Lễ khánh công đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng chén rượu lại đây hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta một năm rưỡi sau sẽ như thế nào. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấp một hớp hắn rượu trong ly, đỏ mắt lên nói, không sẽ như thế nào, liền giống như bây giờ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn như vậy tích Cực Nhạc xem người. Cũng không phải mù quáng rộng rãi, chỉ bất quá hắn thực dụng sinh hoạt triết học, là ở làm hết sức mình sau, liền que sera sera kia một phái. Hắn đều là đi trước làm chuyện hắn muốn làm, không có kết quả sau lo lắng nữa kết quả.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền không như vậy, hắn đều là trước tiên suy tính chủng loại. Xuất đạo không xuất đạo, nhìn quanh trong sân nhốn nha nhốn nháo người, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, cảm thấy chúng sinh đều khổ.

Hôm sau Ung Thánh Hựu đi trong nhà cầm thứ gì, trở về một chuyến Incheon. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn phát tin tức, hỏi hắn lúc nào về Seoul, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chỉ đợi nửa ngày, buổi chiều trở về đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh sẽ hồi âm tức, nói ngươi sớm cho ta nói, đến lúc đó ta đi đón ngươi.

Thật về đến Seoul thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem võ trang đầy đủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện dở khóc dở cười.

Nói là tiếp người, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết lái xe, vì buổi tối đi quen thuộc trong cửa hàng ăn cơm, cuối cùng để Ung Thánh Hựu mình lái xe lại đây Seoul, hắn ôm mèo đứng ở rìa đường ngây ngốc.

"Ngươi cũng là không sợ chết, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn khai môn ngồi trên ghế phụ, nói: "Cho dù dẫn theo khẩu trang, như thế trắng trợn đứng ở trên đường, thật được chặn lại nhìn ngươi làm sao bây giờ."

"Ta còn không có nhận qua người đâu, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện một lần như ý mèo mao, một lần nói chuyện với Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ta chính là muốn thử một lần."

Này có cái gì tốt thử.

Ung Thánh Hựu lười đả kích hắn, nghĩ thầm yếu không hộ chiếu lời nói vẫn rất đòi mạng, không có nhận lời nói của hắn, chỉ đem bên cạnh mua cà phê đưa tới, dự định chuyên tâm lái xe. Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống vào mấy ngụm buông ra, thuần thục đem điện thoại di động nối liền Bluetooth bắt đầu chọn ca.

Từ đại nhiệt đẹp đơn đến bọn hắn thời điểm tranh tài cover khúc, cuối cùng lại nhảy đến cái kia đầu Lý Văn thế ca.

Lại trời mưa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, trên thủy tinh ấn ra Ung Thánh Hựu gò má, cùng mấy tháng trước bọn hắn lần thứ nhất thấy mặt lúc như thế, lại sắc bén vừa mềm hòa. Bởi vì pha trò thành công chính mình cũng thoải mái cười to thời điểm, một người ở lại yên tĩnh nghiêm túc thời điểm, trận chung kết ôm ra danh tự chăm chú ôm ấp thời điểm, nước mắt chảy xuống thời điểm. Những kia thời khắc, hắn cảm thấy cách Ung Thánh Hựu gần như vậy, lại xa.

Khi đó không thể trở thành sự thật, bây giờ còn là không có trở thành sự thật.

Hắn nghe xong đoạn thứ nhất, liền nhấn xuống một bài.

Hắn cảm giác thật giống như bọn hắn cũng đã quen rồi chờ đợi. Có đôi khi là hắn các loại Ung Thánh Hựu, có lúc ngược lại. Đứng ở Seoul đứng, hắn thể nghiệm một cái thi đấu lúc Ung Thánh Hựu các loại tâm tình của hắn, cố ý sớm một giờ đến, lại không cảm thấy gian nan. Hắn muốn thời gian nếu như đi được càng chậm một chút là tốt rồi.

Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy ăn cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói tới mua nhà chuyện.

"Ngươi về sau, ta nói là không dừng chân bỏ về sau, dự định tại Seoul mua nhà ư" Ung Thánh Hựu cắn ống hút nói chuyện, hôm nay bọn hắn không chút rượu, cũng chỉ là uống đồ uống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cho là nói chuyện phiếm, sẽ theo khẩu đáp câu, mua là muốn mua, Seoul giá phòng mắc như vậy, khi đó cũng không nhất định có thể mua được.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hỏi tiếp, ăn vài miếng ý mặt, làm ra một bộ mạn bất kinh tâm dáng vẻ, nói: Cái kia chính là sẽ không đi Canada rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửng sốt một chút.

Sau đó để xuống trong tay khoai lang, kỳ quái nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu xem. Nhìn hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ngẩng đầu.

Trên mặt ta có đồ vật Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà sờ một cái mặt.

Trên tay sạch sẻ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt nóng rực, thiêu đến hắn có chút không biết làm thế nào.

"Ngươi nghĩ qua về sau ư" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu hỏi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu một cái, nói: "Về sau nói không chắc hình dáng gì, nhưng cái gì cũng sẽ có."

"Ừm, ta cần phải cũng liền sẽ một mực Seoul, ngươi ..."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất kêu tên đầy đủ của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa dự định đánh gãy, chỉ nghe thấy hắn đột nhiên nói tiếp, "Ngươi có phải hay không cũng yêu thích ta."

Hắn nói chính là: Vậy.

Lần thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu não chập mạch rồi. Không trả lời, ngón tay vô ý thức nhẹ nhàng đốt trên bàn pha lê, phát ra có tiết tấu tiếng vang, để bốn phía có vẻ càng thêm yên tĩnh.

Hắn nỗ lực muốn trấn định, thế nhưng cũng chỉ là nhìn lên.

Thành thật mà nói hắn nghĩ tới, nghĩ tới ngày hôm nay có khả năng sẽ đến, có có thể sẽ không, hắn nghĩ đến, chưa nghĩ ra. Nhưng đột nhiên ở giữa phát sinh, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ hai tuyên chiến, lần này, lấy lời nói nói ra khỏi miệng liền không có đường lui phương thức.

Rốt cuộc là làm sao bắt đầu

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực không một chút nào ngốc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn không trả lời, tìm ra bóp tiền đi quầy lễ tân trả nợ, trong thời gian ngắn ngủi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ quá phức tạp, hắn muốn là Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ngồi một buổi tối, bọn hắn ngay ở chỗ này đợi được hửng đông.

Mua xong trở về mới vừa ngồi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu liền kéo hắn đi ra ngoài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là ngồi ghế phụ, từ sau sắp xếp thanh trong túi đeo lưng Rooney lấy ra, nắm bắt nhục hồ hồ lòng bàn tay, mò trên cổ của nó mặt thịt mềm, Rooney tựu đối nó Miêu Miêu Meow mà gọi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ .

Nhưng hắn đoán được, lúc này vẫn không có cho đáp án, cái kia đại khái chính là đáp án. Trầm mặc chính là lễ phép từ chối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hãy còn xấu hổ cười cười. Là không hối hận, có tối đa điểm tiếc nuối.

Sau đó hắn lại nghĩ, một năm rưỡi cái này kỳ hạn rất tốt, chí ít khiến hắn yêu thích hắn chuyện này đến nơi đến chốn.

Không có hướng về trở về phương hướng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết tới nơi nào, chỉ là một mực hướng phía trước mở, hướng về sâu nhất ban đêm.

Thẳng đến không sai biệt lắm đã đến một khối đất hoang, bên cạnh có rừng rậm cây cối, nghe được đêm hè ve kêu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng bên ngoài đầu xem, một mảnh đen nhánh không nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì, tắt lửa sau trong xe đèn cũng tối sầm, sợ tối hắn có chút nhút nhát, hắn muốn nói chuyện đùa hòa hoãn một cái bầu không khí, nói Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi không đến nỗi yếu giết người diệt khẩu.

Vừa mới chuyển đầu, cũng cảm giác được có hai mảnh đôi môi mềm mại dính vào.

Trực tiếp mở ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện lãnh địa, dùng đầu lưỡi đi dây dưa hắn, nôn nóng địa, triều nóng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất vui sướng biết đến chuyện gì xảy ra, không kịp hỏi hắn, chỉ bằng bản có thể đáp lại, một chút một chút mà liếm hôn Ung Thánh Hựu môi, đưa tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu mặt sau, ngón tay cắm vào hắn trong đầu tóc, nghiêng đầu đem hắn theo như hướng mình.

Hôn đến hai người đều thở không nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới lui về phía sau một điểm.

Rooney đã sớm chính mình chạy tới chỗ ngồi phía sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng ma sát Ung Thánh Hựu hậu kình da thịt, trêu đến hắn hơi hơi run rẩy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều có một ít ứng với lời nên nói, nhưng trong nháy mắt có hiểu ngầm, bọn hắn chỉ là như thế mặt đối mặt nhìn xem, có lẽ cái gì cũng không nói càng tốt hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu cắn của mình môi dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới gần hôn mất hắn sắp rơi xuống một viên nước mắt.

Nơi này chỉ có hai người bọn họ.

Thiếu niên ái dục là một mảnh sóng biển, mãnh liệt mà dùng sức mà hướng về mỗi một tấc thân thể cảm quan đánh tới, lại dường như Triều Tịch, không hề phòng bị mà thủy triều, tràn qua cảnh giới.

Trên đường trở về mưa đã tạnh, trên đất còn có hay không làm xong vệt nước. Ung Thánh Hựu lái rất chậm, Rooney đánh tiểu khò khè ngủ rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận mà ôm nó, cảm thấy có phần không chân thực.

Trời quá muộn rồi, liền cùng đi Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó.

Bọn hắn tắm xong, tắt đèn nằm ngang đối với trần nhà đờ ra. Dằn vặt hơn nửa đêm, thiên đều không khác mấy yếu sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chăn bên trong tìm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, cùng hắn mười ngón giao ác.

Ngươi ... Tại sao đột nhiên ...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ hồi lâu tìm từ, không biết nên nói như thế nào mới tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, ở trong bóng tối lắc đầu một cái, nổi lên nửa ngày, cuối cùng khàn giọng nói: Ta sợ mất đi ngươi, ta không tiếp thụ được.

Sáu,

Triệt để ngủ trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong lúc hoảng hốt nhớ tới, hắn là tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra yêu thích hai chữ lúc đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt.

Liên quan với liên tục nhiều lần, trước trước sau sau tất cả, nhìn lên chuyện đương nhiên thuận lý thành chương, nhưng lại là mất mà lại được. Một ít hư cấu khiến người ta khổ sở cảnh tượng, chỉ phải suy nghĩ một chút cũng làm người ta khó thở nội dung vở kịch. Nhưng cũng còn tốt lúc này Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả ở bên cạnh hắn, lấy tay cầm thật chặt một điểm, nghiêm túc nói, ta sẽ một mực thích ngươi, trừ phi ngươi muốn rời đi ta.

Bọn hắn cũng không nói qua có muốn hay không cùng nhau hỏi như vậy câu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói một mực, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy trong giấc mộng cũng đầy đủ ngọt. Buồn khổ nhất mà nhiệt liệt cái này cuối mùa xuân đầu mùa hè, không là một người vượt qua. Mà lúc này, hướng về tương lai phát ra tiền đặt cược, cũng không phải hắn một người.

Có lẽ cuộc sống như thế, trả có thật nhiều thật nhiều. Trả có thật nhiều lời nói, có thể tại sau đó nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: Ngươi có hay không xem qua {{ tinh tế xuyên qua }} Ung Thánh Hựu đã vây được mí mắt đều không mở ra được, lấy tay đáp ôm vào hắn trên eo, mơ mơ màng màng đáp hắn: Ân.

"we find a way, we aways have." Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng mang theo cười, thanh câu kia đối thoại tại Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai bên cạnh đọc một lần. Dài dòng tinh cầu lữ hành trong chuyện xưa, không sợ người thiếu niên nghênh sóng tiến lên.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lựa chọn. Cũng là hai người bọn họ.

Bên ngoài Thái Dương nhanh muốn đi ra rồi.


	40. Chapter 40

[ Đan Ung ] tung tích không rõ

Quốc sản nước sôi.

Một,

Máy bay bay lên.

Một cái lao xuống sau lên không, từ từ cách lục, xuyên phá tầng mây, đến 30 ngàn thước Anh trên không. Con đường băng tuyết bao trùm khu không người, cực hàn màu trắng được sơn mạch dọc tuyến phân cách, hoàn toàn mờ mịt, bất luận nơi này hoặc ánh mắt có thể nhìn tới chỗ xa hơn, không nhìn thấy phần cuối.

Ngồi trước người thanh che ván chưa sơn để xuống, chuẩn bị ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đêm không chợp mắt, lại không bao nhiêu cơn buồn ngủ. Hắn nằm nhoài tại trên cửa sổ nhìn xuống, thậm chí không nghe được máy bay nổ vang, quanh thân làm yên tĩnh, phảng phất không có so với này càng tiếp cận thế giới bản chất, vĩnh hằng, lại hư không.

Đến Seoul thời điểm Thái Dương rơi xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở phi trường tiện lợi điếm tủ lạnh cửa vào, giấc ngủ không đủ khiến hắn có phần choáng váng.

Không mang hành lý, chỉ cõng cái hai vai bao. Hắn phát ra nửa ngày ngốc, mới chọn tốt một bình nước suối, đi quầy lễ tân kết xong món nợ, liền vặn ra nắp bình hướng về trong miệng rót, phát hiện kỳ thực băng được khiến người cảm thấy lạnh lẽo. Bạch Thủy từ thực quản một đường đi xuống, chảy vào trong dạ dày, mang đến chốc lát co giật, hắn uống hai ngụm, thanh thừa lại hơn phân nửa bình nước ném vào thùng rác.

Hắn là đến ước hẹn, ước tại một nhà G phòng ăn.

Sáng sớm Ung Thánh Hựu nói đau đầu không thấy ngon miệng, nơi này Khương Nghĩa Kiện quen thuộc thanh đạm ẩm thực, trừ ăn ra qua nhà này G món ăn, chỉ còn một nhà khác ngày liệu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện để Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu có vẻ hơi bất ngờ, hỏi chúng ta lần thứ nhất ăn cơm phải hay không liền đi nhà kia ngày liệu, ăn mì sợi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ hồi lâu mới nhớ tới, nói là, ngươi trí nhớ thật tốt.

Ta còn nhớ ngươi mặc cái gì quần áo.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là vì trào hắn dễ quên, đánh hàng chữ này đến đây thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu trả ở phía sau bỏ thêm một cái đắc ý biểu lộ phù. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửng sốt một chút, không biết nên làm sao tiếp, đem câu chuyện kéo tới chỗ khác đi.

Hắn xác thực nhớ không Thái Thanh rồi.

Từ sân bay gọi xe đến trung tâm thành phố, sáu điểm, cách bọn họ thời gian ước định còn có nửa giờ.

Mấy ngày nay nhiệt độ chợt hạ, trên đường rộn rộn ràng ràng, mở đủ khí ấm trong cửa hàng trả không có người nào. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xuống trong nháy mắt, đột nhiên cảm thấy đặc biệt đói bụng, điểm phần bí đỏ bánh ngọt, dự định lót, nhưng chân chính ăn nửa khối, lại phát hiện loại này cảm giác đói bụng dường như cũng không đến từ ở sinh lý.

Ăn ăn liền không có hứng thú ăn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi tại vị trí trước chơi điện thoại, không biết có phải hay không là nhớ tình bạn cũ, điện thoại một mực dùng cái này, góc viền đều bị dập đầu được rách rách rưới rưới, cũng không đổi. Lăn qua lăn lại liền lật đến trước kia bức ảnh, hắn tùy ý nhìn xem, nhìn về phía trước đến sớm nhất những kia, mới đột nhiên nhớ tới, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi ăn mì sợi, kỳ thực đã là bọn hắn gặp vài mặt chuyện sau đó rồi.

Hai,

Năm ấy Seoul rơi xuống mấy mười năm nhất ngộ tuyết lớn, hắn mới từ Busan ngồi xe lửa đến Seoul.

Ở tại nguyệt phòng cho thuê, cùng người liều ở. Ban ngày làm việc vặt, vội vàng từng nhà đưa sữa bò, buổi tối thì để trống rất nhiều thời gian, cũng không bằng hữu nhưng ước, không có việc gì. Thường xuyên nhất đi là dưới lầu đồ ăn nhanh điếm, chào ông chủ nói chuyện, điểm bình rượu trắng là có thể ngồi vào đóng cửa. Vào lúc này đã thành thói quen, lúc uống rượu cái gì cũng không muốn, uống xong về đi ngủ.

Sau đó chậm rãi có ít tiền, có thể thường thường chạy đi to lớn dưới đất CLUB xem vũ đoàn vũ đạo.

Hắn hay là tại nơi đó đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nghiêng đứng ở hỏng rồi rất lâu bên dưới đèn đường, tình cờ được đi ngang qua đèn xe chiếu vào, trên mặt lúc sáng lúc tối.

Hắn đi ra thông khí, dự định hút điếu thuốc, lại quên mất mang cái bật lửa, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu xin hỏa. Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn điểm khói, tựa ở bên tường nhìn hắn. Sương mù đem bọn họ tráo ở bên trong, hai người tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt người xa lạ bản phận, có một câu không một câu.

Tuyết rơi thiên, như thế xử tại bên ngoài liền hai người bọn họ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hút thuốc xong, a xuất một cái bạch khí ấm tay, mặt của hắn đều bị đông đỏ lên, một bên xoa tay vừa nói trước đây đều chưa từng thấy ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, thanh hai người bọn họ tàn thuốc đều giẫm diệt, kéo qua tay của hắn, nói bên ngoài lạnh, chúng ta vào xem.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó cũng rất gầy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm giác được hắn nắm đốt ngón tay của chính mình rõ ràng.

Lòng bàn tay lại ấm áp.

Bọn hắn một mực nhìn thấy cuối cùng đều duy trì vai sóng vai đứng đấy tư thế, tình cờ Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới gần nói chuyện, bối cảnh âm nhạc đinh tai nhức óc, tựu đối bên tai giảng. Hắn nói ngươi biết không, đứng ở trước nhất đầu cái kia nữ sinh xinh đẹp yêu thích con gái. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: Làm sao, muốn tán tỉnh người Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu một cái, lại gật gật đầu, cảm thán một câu: Tốt đáng tiếc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng ánh mắt còn lại quan sát hắn một lúc, không có gì dị dạng.

Hắn muốn đêm đó Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái thật chỉ là làm đầu nhập địa tại nhìn diễn xuất, vùi đầu vào đã quên hắn trả không hề phòng bị mà nắm một cái nam sinh tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói hắn đi quầy lễ tân mua rượu, thanh trả giao ác lỏng tay ra rồi, bất động thanh sắc.

Ba,

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới biết Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ nhảy múa.

So với hắn lớn hơn một tuổi, còn là một học sinh, tại kéo dài thế niệm hệ điện ảnh, nghiên hai. Đọc là nhiệt môn trong trường học đầu ít lưu ý chuyên nghiệp, thường ngày khóa không nhiều.

Mới đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm đạo diễn, Ung Thánh Hựu buông thõng mắt, giải thích nói hắn chuyên nghiệp nhưng thật ra là điện ảnh học, nguyên lý luận, thi đại học thi biểu diễn phỏng vấn kém mấy phần, khoa chính quy thượng xong thi nghiên cứu, tuyển tới chọn đi vẫn là chọn điện ảnh. Hắn tiếng người tại bất kỳ giai đoạn, xử trí theo cảm tính đều cần thiết, không lựa chọn chính xác liền là đối chính mình mà nói phục cùng an ủi.

Trong phim ảnh không có hắn Mỹ Lệ Tân thế giới, nhưng rất gần gũi.

Chín sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói kỳ thực cũng không ít.

Trở nên hưng phấn cũng là lảm nhảm, hắn tình cờ đi đoàn kịch làm vai quần chúng, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giảng đại bài diễn viên bát quái, có lúc yếu diễn thi thể, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hãy cùng hắn phân tích làm sao bày tư thế mới chân thực.

Bọn hắn cùng CLUB lão bản sống đến mức rất thuộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn bị kéo lên đi cứu qua một lần tràng. Nhảy xong xuống Ung Thánh Hựu nắm khăn tay lau mồ hôi cho hắn, lau xong gò má, đến cái cổ đi xuống, khiến cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngứa vô cùng, nhưng là không ngăn cản hắn, chỉ là từ trong bao lấy ra một hộp sữa bò, nói kim Thiên Tống nhanh hơn, quản lý thưởng của ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận đi, trước tiên phân ra hắn một cái.

Đến không sai biệt lắm Hạ Thiên kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhận được cái có lời kịch nhân vật.

Đạo diễn là chính quy tốt nghiệp người mới, nhưng đã cầm qua triển lãm ảnh thưởng, đi qua phim ngắn chụp nhiều lắm, lần này là lần đầu tiên thử nghiệm trưởng mảnh. Ung Thánh Hựu thử sức tranh thủ đến nam số bốn, diễn một cái ban nhạc tay trống.

Vì chuẩn bị bài bối cảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đề nghị tìm tư nhân bóng sảnh xem tư liệu. Từ internet download xuống Hắc Bạch phim nhựa, truyền bá chính là thế kỷ trước thập niên sáu mươi, mang theo phản loạn gien yêu chi Hạ, hoa con trai chiếm lĩnh San Francisco cùng California, đến Woods Tok.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi, nói ngươi lái xe ta ngồi ghế phụ, chúng ta xa nhất có thể chạy đến đâu bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ lông mày của hắn, lắc đầu một cái, nói chạy không thoát, không nên ảo tưởng bất luận cái nào thời đại lãng mạn.

Buổi tối tinh thần trụy lạc.

Thế kỷ hai mươi mốt Seoul đối với bọn hắn cũng không có cái gì lãng mạn có thể nói.

Bốn,

Khí trời biến ấm sau đó lại lần nữa chuyển lạnh, nhà kia thường đi CLUB liền cơ bản không quá sắp xếp vũ đoàn diễn xuất rồi. Nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu đêm thu, dán lượng lớn kiêm chức quảng cáo ra ngoài.

Kim Tại Hoán chính là khi đó tới. Cũng không ban nhạc, liền chính hắn cùng thanh đàn ghi-ta, một buổi tối hát hai giờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắt đứt liên hệ. Không phải đặc biệt, đại khái là mọi người đều rất bận, vội vàng quay phim, vội vàng luyện múa, nhưng đây cũng chỉ là một loại thuyết pháp.

Liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người đi.

Mới bắt đầu hắn vốn là cũng không có ý định xem không vũ đoàn diễn xuất, nhưng thực sự không nơi có thể đi, liền đi qua uống rượu, mới vừa đụng với Kim Tại Hoán hát xong cuối cùng một ca khúc, ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn đến, muốn một chén nước đá. Bọn hắn đều ngồi ở đài bên cạnh, ánh đèn đánh cho rất sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng ngón tay trỏ nhẹ nhàng gõ xuống Kim Tại Hoán cầm, ca thật là dễ nghe. Kim Tại Hoán lúc này mới chú ý tới hắn, nhỏ giọng nói câu cảm tạ, co quắp đỏ mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói Kim Tại Hoán hát rất êm tai, chỉ là chữ trên mặt ý tứ.

Nhưng sau đó, Kim Tại Hoán bất ngờ thuyết minh, cùng hắn tiếp thu, kỳ thực cũng không phải một cái nhiều chuyện khó khăn. Vừa vặn vào lúc này, người này xuất hiện, tất cả liền thuận lý thành chương.

Kim Tại Hoán đối với hắn rất tốt, thậm chí thông cảm, mỗi đêm nấu súp cho hắn uống, cho dù nấu không được, cũng một mực đi theo thực đơn biến đổi trò gian học, biết hắn yêu thích tự do, còn có thể xác định tốt từng người tư hữu không gian. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lúc ở phòng khách đối với TV luyện vũ đạo, Kim Tại Hoán dựa vào ở một bên xem, nhìn một chút liền ngủ mất rồi.

Bọn hắn một mực chưa từng làm. Nhiều nhất chỉ là đụng đụng môi, dường như lấy tư cách người yêu duy nhất bằng chứng.

Đến liền biệt ly cũng là thuận lý thành chương thượng cuối cùng một vòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đại khái hắn cùng với Kim Tại Hoán, là cùng loại ý nghĩa, lỗi lớn ái tình. Hắn hi vọng Kim Tại Hoán được, mà đi cùng với hắn, hắn cấp không nổi, Kim Tại Hoán cũng không chiếm được.

Tuyết đều dung rất lâu, nhưng hắn vẫn còn thường xuyên muốn tuyết rơi ngày ấy, chỉ là suy nghĩ một chút.

Chuyển lúc đi, Kim Tại Hoán cũng không giữ lại, hắn nói hắn vẫn luôn biết.

Năm,

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ liên lạc lại thượng, là hắn đột nhiên phát tin tức lại đây, nói muốn đi lữ hành, khoảng cách ngắn. Đó là bọn họ duy nhất một lần.

Nói là lữ hành, cũng không thể nói là, chỉ là tại chung quanh đi dạo. Ung Thánh Hựu rút không ra quá nhiều thời gian, trong ba ngày có hơn phân nửa thời gian trằn trọc có ở đây không cùng công cụ giao thông, lắc lư trên đường, hỗn loạn tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai không biết có không có ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn một bài muốn cho hắn nghe ca, chỉ là một phương diện, hắn cũng biết hắn không nghe được.

Bọn hắn nhật trình thập phần nhàm chán, đi dạo viện bảo tàng cùng Thư viện, không có gì đặc sắc dân tục phố, tại bóng mỡ trấn nhỏ trong quán ăn ăn thức ăn nhanh. Ung Thánh Hựu không khởi câu chuyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền vùi đầu ăn cơm, một đường đều không có lời nào.

Đặt trước một cái mang ban công gian phòng, trở về ngày hôm trước, cũng không muốn ra ngoài, lắc lư ánh mặt trời chiếu da thịt, bọn hắn chen tại sofa nhỏ thượng xem chiếu bóng dạng mảnh. Chỉ ra rồi một Tiểu Đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu bộ phận, đã xác định sẽ không biên tập tại cả vùng bên trong. Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất chân chính xem Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kịch, xem xong Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng, nói ta phải hay không diễn không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười chỉ chỉ khóe mắt của chính mình, có mắt nước mắt đi ra làm sao bây giờ.

Các loại hôm sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại, bên người đã không có người.

Lẻ loi là hắn một cái, chăn nhiều nếp nhăn mà đáp một nửa tại bên người, khác hơn một nửa đều kéo ở trên sàn nhà, quần áo cùng bít tất chất đống ở đầu giường. Hắn chống đỡ ngồi dậy xoa xoa huyệt Thái dương, đau đầu đến không được. Mười một giờ rưỡi, buổi chiều trở về Seoul, trên tủ đầu giường bên trong còn giữ trống không bật nắp không thu thập, là hắn tối ngày hôm qua cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở chỗ này uống rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu khó được trạng thái thần dũng, uống được nửa đêm cũng không thấy đáy ngọn nguồn, sau đó trả hưng khởi, hát một chút ca, hai người một bên hừ một bên uống, sau đó hắn liền đứt đoạn mất mảnh, cái gì đều không nhớ ra được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đâm vào áo trên, liền lại nằm trở lại, mở ra tải tại trong điện thoại di động Spider Man, so sánh mới cái kia một bộ, lần trước hắn chỉ nhìn một nửa, nhìn đến làm chăm chú, cho tới Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, hắn cách một hồi lâu mới phát hiện. Phim nhựa đánh ra phần cuối phụ đề, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lui ra video thanh trì hoãn tồn xóa bỏ, vuốt mắt chậm rãi xoay người.

Ung Thánh Hựu không lên tiếng, làm mất đi một túi bánh mì ở trên người hắn, sau đó liền xoay người ngồi vào trên giường mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới phản quay đầu lại, thấy là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ngươi đi đâu vậy rồi, tại sao không gọi tỉnh ta Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chuyện miễn cưỡng, giọng mũi nghe tới khá giống đang làm nũng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, sau đó lại quay trở lại, không đáp. Trong phòng làm yên tĩnh, chỉ có bên ngoài thanh âm của gió thổi qua. Buồn bực không lên tiếng chìm Murray, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình lại có chút buồn ngủ.

Nhanh đến trả phòng thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong hành lý, mới qua tới kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời giường. Đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn sang ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đôi mắt có so với ngày thường không giống với vẻ mặt. Hắn nhìn một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện lộ ra xương quai xanh, đi xuống một chút vị trí, nói: Chuyện tối ngày hôm qua, ngươi nhớ được bao nhiêu

Nói xong lại hối hận, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái vấn đề này thực sự rất ngu. Vung vung tay ra hiệu Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cần trả lời, cúi đầu đi tới trên giường mình, xem điện thoại di động không nói lời nào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng nhìn hồi lâu, lại nhìn xem trên bàn xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo bình rượu, hắn nhớ tới đến ngày hôm qua cuối cùng, là Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên giường, ngoài ra liền ký ức thiếu hụt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường, trong tai đút lấy tai nghe, tiếng nhạc lớn đến hắn đều có thể nghe thấy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản ý muốn trì hoãn và bầu không khí, chỉ đùa một chút, thẳng tắp vồ tới đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, lấy xuống hắn một bên tai nghe, nhét vào chính mình trong tai. Không khéo chính đuổi tới Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, một cái thời gian điểm trùng hợp, ý thức được thời điểm, đã là mặt đối mặt tư thế, khoảng cách chỉ có năm cm. Ung Thánh Hựu hơi thở đánh tới trên mặt của hắn.

Màn này rất quen thuộc.

Hắn liền lại bắt đầu nhức đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lúc nhất thời cũng không có nhúc nhích làm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm quan chậm rãi thức tỉnh, trả duy trì cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bốn mắt nhìn nhau tư thế. Hắn tổ chức nửa Thiên Ngữ nói, cuối cùng dừng một chút, nghĩ đến cái uyển chuyển cách nói, nói: Ta, phải hay không thân ngươi rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy có chút khó mà tin nổi, nhưng kỳ thực hắn chỉ nhớ tới một nửa. Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn đẩy qua một bên, biểu lộ hờ hững, nói: Không ngươi nghĩ nghiêm trọng.

Nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra sững sờ. Ngày hôm qua tiến vào sau nửa đêm, hắn đã không cách nào nhớ lại bọn hắn tán gẫu một ít cái gì nội dung. Chỉ nhớ khởi uống được cặp mắt mất tiêu, trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện do biến thành Vạn Hoa Đồng mảnh vỡ tạo thành Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng kêu ca, Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn từ trên sàn nhà ôm, đầu tiên là trực tiếp ném trên giường, sau đó lại đỡ dậy, đổi thành ngồi ở bên giường tư thế, giúp hắn thanh giày thoát.

Một hệ liệt hoàn công, hai người đều phát ra mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là dự định đi phòng tắm rửa ráy. Hắn mới vừa đứng lên, đã bị chính mình ôm lấy. Hai tay mềm Miên Miên địa, vùi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu hông của chếch cà xát vào lung tung.

Hắn quá nóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu da thịt lành lạnh man mát, giải hắn cháy mi chi khát. Ôm ôm liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần áo đầu duỗi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ký ức tới đây đến, mặt sau chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn không nhớ ra được.

Ta không có ... Ngươi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy chuyện này thực sự rất khó thuyết minh.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghe hiểu, nói: Không có.

Hai người đều chỉ dùng tay. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đại não chạy không trạng thái, một lòng chỉ nghĩ thoát Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo. Trần truồng mà lăn tới trên giường, giường đơn, hai người đều nằm nghiêng, không thể không dính sát. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại đi hôn môi Ung Thánh Hựu xương quai xanh cùng sau tai, một bên vuốt ve, một bên kéo qua hông của hắn, đem thân thể tới gần một ít, lại gần một ít, thẳng đến không có khoảng cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên da nhẹ nhàng cắn ra một vòng nhỏ dấu răng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân, Ung Thánh Hựu theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng bàn tay tiếp xúc được nhiệt độ run rẩy một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa hôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu môi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cũng đi đụng vào hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại thời điểm không có bất kỳ vết tích, chắc là trước tiên tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập thỏa đáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không xoay người, đối với trần nhà nói: Ta phải hay không thích ngươi.

Nhưng hắn lại không lại nói càng nhiều.

Hoặc là cái kia xác thực chính là cái câu hỏi, hắn hỏi chính mình.

Sáu,

Cuộn phim hơ khô thẻ tre sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu kêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến khu phố cũ ăn thịt bò nồi. Bên này một vùng còn không được thành thị tân trang, giữ lại phố cũ đạo bộ dáng, địa phương là Ung Thánh Hựu tìm, cửa hàng không lớn, bàn cũng chỉ có vài tờ, bọn hắn ngồi ở thấp trên băng ghế, mặt đối mặt khoảng cách đặc biệt gần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến bây giờ nói chuyện trả là mang theo ngoan cố Busan khẩu âm, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo hắn học. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười Ung Thánh Hựu đã triệt để biến thành Seoul người, Ung Thánh Hựu không tỏ rõ ý kiến, gắp một khối thịt bò đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong bát.

Bọn hắn không làm sao tán gẫu vũ đạo cùng điện ảnh, càng nhiều hơn chính là trên sinh hoạt việc vặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nói lại thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có không đúng chỗ nào, mãi cho đến chuẩn bị tách ra thời điểm mới phát giác.

Hôm nay quản lý không thưởng ngươi sữa bò ư Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ dáng vẻ lơ đãng hỏi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửng sốt một chút, không có nhìn hắn, nhìn xem không biết nơi nào nơi xa nói, sớm không tiễn.

Tắc xi lái tới, ngừng ở ven đường, bọn hắn không có quá nhiều thời gian.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa xe, thượng trước khi đi đột nhiên động tác ngừng lại, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện, cắn môi nói: Ta thi đậu vũ đạo học viện, có cái đi Canada trao đổi học tập cơ hội, chờ hai năm, phát triển được tốt có thể lưu bên kia, ngươi nói ta có muốn hay không đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không trả lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền trực tiếp lên xe, liền gặp lại cũng không có giảng.

Bảy,

Món ăn đã nguội hơn nửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi đến đây thời điểm đã gần tám giờ, một bên thở hổn hển cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện xin lỗi: Thật không tiện, kẹt xe đến lợi hại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bới cho hắn súp, nói không nóng nảy, uống chút nóng.

Điểm tràn đầy một bàn món ăn, hai người đều không ăn bao nhiêu.

Cũng còn tốt đuổi kịp sớm định điện ảnh, kết được món nợ tới chống đỡ tầng rạp chiếu bóng đổi phiếu vé. Xem Ung Thánh Hựu phim mới, là hắn lần thứ nhất có tại rạp chiếu phim login cuộn phim. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc lên xem qua giới thiệu, vẫn là cái tầm thường tiểu nhân vật. Bất quá điều này cũng không quá trọng yếu, đi qua Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là hắn vai nam chính.

Bọn hắn ngồi ở rạp chiếu phim xếp sau nhất, không ai phát hiện nơi này khán giả chính là màn ảnh bên trong ngắn ngủi xuất hiện qua người.

Tan cuộc thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một mực ngồi vào truyền hình xong cuối phim, đánh ra diễn viên chức bề ngoài, lớn như vậy bóng trong sảnh liền còn lại hai người bọn họ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi theo nhỏ giọng niệm tên của hắn: Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu xem bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn nhìn lên so với lúc rời đi càng tinh thần, hăng hái.

Đó là nhảy ngang qua hai người bọn họ ở giữa hai năm hắn chưa tham dự sinh hoạt hình dạng.

Đều nói một cái diễn viên yếu nhập hí, liền muốn trước tiên đã lừa gạt chính mình. Thời gian dài, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phân rõ đến cùng cái nào là chân chính phát sinh qua, vẫn là đại thể đều là ảo giác của hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi rời đi, hắn mới phát hiện qua đi những ngày kia hai người bọn họ đều đang đợi, các loại đối phương trước một bước đánh mất lý trí, mà lại tiêu hao quá nhiều thời gian tại nhìn trái nhìn phải mà nói hắn.

Nắm bắt lòng bàn tay, móng tay khảm vào trong thịt, hắn hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Ngươi còn trở lại không.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoạt nhìn là đang cười, khóe miệng lại có chút khổ, chỉ nói: Thánh Hựu ca, chúc mừng ngươi.

8,

Vượt năm ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu một người lái xe đi bờ biển. Tanh nồng nước biển đã không còn bao nhiêu nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái mùi vị, hắn tại trên bờ cát ngồi một hồi, đợi được đoàn người tán được gần như, vỗ vỗ cát trên người, đứng dậy chuẩn bị về nhà.

Hắn ngồi ở trong xe, ngừng ở nửa đêm cầu bên cạnh, bầu trời tràn ra to lớn pháo hoa, xán lạn qua liền biến mất không còn tăm hơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới lữ hành lần kia, bọn hắn đến trong miếu cầu nguyện, thay xong phù bình an, lại treo rồi tín vật bài trên tàng cây. Sau khi đi ra hắn hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện hứa cái gì nguyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói sợ hứa quá nhiều Thiên Thần trách hắn lòng tham, cho nên chỉ nhớ bọn hắn mỗi một niên đều so với trước một năm khá một chút là có thể, hàng năm đi nơi nào thời điểm đều vẫn là cùng hắn đồng thời. Hắn cười Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói ngươi này tính là gì nguyện, cũng quá tốt thực hiện.

Phù bình an trả kẹp ở trong bao tiền của hắn.

Hắn muốn nguyện vọng quả nhiên nói ra sẽ không linh, thực hiện một nửa. Chỉ thực hiện một nửa.

Không có tới kịp nói là, cũng chúc mừng ngươi.

Đối với biển phần cuối bầu trời, này cùng một mảnh liên kết bầu trời, Ung Thánh Hựu lần tiếp theo yên hỏa đến thời điểm mở qua toà kia cầu, nhấn chìm tại mới năm tiến đến to lớn náo động bên trong.

Seoul bầu trời không tiếp tục một ngôi sao tinh.


	41. Chapter 41

Tennessee vừa vặn

Văn / ta được Hắc Mân Côi lừa gạt hết tiền

Rút ngạnh: Đại trốn giết

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc tỉnh lại dù để nhảy đã rơi xuống đất, dặt dẹo, một đám lớn, tán Thanh rách nát tại bên chân.

Trong ngọn núi lên sương mù, tầm nhìn rõ rất ngắn, chung quanh yên tĩnh chỉ có chính hắn. Hắn xoa bóp huyệt Thái dương, bỏ ra một phút thăm dò xuất hiện tại tình hình trước mắt, thử động mấy lần, không đứng lên nổi, chân đã tê rần.

Không đoán sai, cái kia chính là bỏ lỡ nhảy dù thời gian.

Nơi này là tùy cơ nhảy dù một khu. Mở ra bản đồ điện tử kiểm tra, tại đảo tít ngoài rìa, sẽ đi qua chính là biển, xác thực lệch cực kì. Cái thứ nhất khu an toàn cách nơi này hữu hảo mấy cây số, muốn qua cầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhu nhu chân, các loại huyết dịch thông sướng một điểm sau mới đứng lên.

Mảnh này mạch trong đất lúa mạch lớn lên cao, vẫn tính an toàn. Khép hờ trong sương mù quanh thân mắt nhìn, cách gần đó có giữa nhà dân như ẩn như hiện, hắn vừa liếc nhìn đếm ngược, ôm lấy thân thể từng điểm từng điểm hướng về bên kia tiểu chạy tới.

Thời gian còn lại một phút.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là hôm nay thật vận khí kém, không chỉ có không hiểu ra sao không chọn được khu, liền ngay cả tìm đồ đều không thu hoạch gì. Đơn sơ trang hoàng nhà dân bên trong, chỉ có phổ thông điện gia dụng cùng một tấm vải sô pha. Ở bên trong lật cả đáy lên trời, mới lục lọi ra cái phá ba lô, không biết có thể hay không dùng lựu đạn, mấy cái băng vải, thương cái bóng đều không nhìn thấy.

Đó là có thể kiếm thanh bước súng ngắn cũng tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu ám chửi một câu tây 8, thanh âm không lớn, nhưng ở gian phòng trống rỗng lộ ra được đặc biệt là rõ ràng. Đi Thủy Long đầu uống hai ngụm lớn hệ thống cung cấp nước uống, càng làm treo ở balo sau lưng trong bình nhựa chứa đầy, mới cảm giác hơi chút khá hơn chút.

Cổ họng thiêu đến đau.

Mới vừa thanh vừa nãy nhặt được đống đồ này sửa sang xong nhét vào trong túi đeo lưng, nghe thấy chít úi chà một tiếng.

Là cửa mở thanh âm .

Ung Thánh Hựu hít vào một hơi, không xui xẻo như vậy đây là trời muốn tuyệt nhân, nghĩ lại vẫn là thân thể phản ứng chiếm trước tiên, hai tay giơ lên xoay người.

Môn đã bị người đến đóng lại, lại chậm chạp không âm thanh vang.

Ung Thánh Hựu hé mắt, nhìn cái rõ ràng.

Người kia ăn mặc giống như hắn trắng T-shirt, liền ba lô đều không có. Nhìn lên giống nhau như đúc, trong thế giới này khắp nơi tốc độ ánh sáng, Speed trong lúc đó, hắn lại nắm tóc, đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện cười khúc khích. Duy nhất không giống, là tiểu tử này đại khái là cái không đầu óc Nhạc Thiên Phái. Từ bên ngoài có thể nhìn thấy bên trong có người, cũng dám trực tiếp xông.

Ung Thánh Hựu năm ngón tay nắm tay, tâm trạng cảm thấy có phần thắng.

Đang định dựa vào Xích Thủ một quyết thắng bại, người kia ánh mắt lại đột nhiên phát sáng lên: "Cũng là người Hàn Quốc ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cứ nghi ngờ nhìn người đối diện, từ đầu đánh giá đến bàn chân, tính toán cái này gia hỏa nguy hiểm chỉ số: "Ngươi ... Cái gì đều không nhặt được "

Hắn muốn hỏi nhưng thật ra là tàng không tàng thương.

Tên kia gật gật đầu, một lúc lại lắc đầu, mang trên mặt điểm đắc ý, chỉ chỉ quần của mình, nói: "Thanh xấu xí quần ném, thay đổi đầu nhiều màu sắc, có đẹp trai hay không."

Hắn làn điệu săm nồng đậm Busan khẩu âm, nghe tới càng ngu hơn rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu an tâm, lại lại có hơi thất vọng, có súng phòng thân đồng đội một điều này cũng phá diệt. Nhận mệnh mà hướng hắn vung vung tay, ý là tự cầu phúc. Hắn không muốn lại ở nơi này lãng phí thời gian, xoay người chuẩn bị hướng bên ngoài đầu đi, còn chưa đi ra môn, cái kia thanh âm trầm thấp càng làm hắn gọi lại.

Ngươi là người tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía hắn, nói: Ta nhìn lên như ư

Ta, ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, nhìn xem cái này gọi Daniel người, cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

"Ta một người ở lại chỗ này, khẳng định không sống nổi. Ngươi nếu như có thể sống sót, ra ngoài có thể cho ta đái cá khẩu tín ư "

Khóe mắt của hắn đi xuống rủ xuống, nhìn lên tội nghiệp.

Hắn hay là tại giả bộ đáng thương!

Đếm ngược năm phút đồng hồ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt phải nhảy một cái, nhịn một chút, vẫn là không nhả ra: "Bên ngoài liền có xe."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại cười mở ra, lộ ra hai viên khả ái răng cửa, nói: "Ta sẽ không mở."

Ngừng ở lều trong xe rởm, ống sắt đều gỉ được không sai biệt lắm, là nơi này duy nhất một chiếc.

Bất quá khu này ít người, đại khái dẫn sẽ không bị cuốn lấy. Lập tức đi ngay, còn có cơ hội lái vào khu an toàn.

Gỉ đầy ba cát đua xe, đánh xong hỏa đi sau xuất hàng xích hàng xích âm thanh.

Hay là Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuôn mặt tươi cười quá có mê hoặc tính, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là ngất ngất ngây ngây mà trúng chiêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên trước, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm cái đi lên thủ thế. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng cũng gầy, nhưng bắp thịt căng đầy, nhìn lên có thường thường tập thể hình vết tích. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn tưởng rằng chí ít sẽ là cái lực lượng hình hảo thủ, làm thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra là cái cao cấp nhất vận động ngớ ngẩn, trên ánh sáng xe thêm điều chỉnh vị trí một cái hạng liền xài nửa ngày khí lực, làm cho hai người một thân mồ hôi, cuối cùng gần như là leo lên.

Bọn hắn lần lượt đến mức rất gần.

Sương mù còn không tán, con đường phía trước không nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì sở, chỉ có thể bằng vận khí xông về phía trước.

Gió tàn nhẫn mà quét đến trên mặt bọn họ, thanh mồ hôi cũng bốc hơi phạm. Nói chuyện yếu rất lớn tiếng mới có thể nghe thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, bên tai lời nói hóa thành nhất cổ ôn nhu sóng nhiệt.

Từ từ đi, không nóng nảy.

Rất kỳ quái, vào thời khắc ấy, không còn gì cả Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất đột nhiên có loại kỳ dị cảm giác an toàn, bởi vì đồng dạng không còn gì cả Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Không biết là bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện không còn gì cả, hay là bởi vì không còn gì cả chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Qua cầu, liền tiếp cận chủ thành khu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe ngừng ở trên đỉnh núi, xác nhận một cái lần này trong vòng nhân số, đã có một phần ba chết oan chết uổng. Bọn hắn dùng hết tốc độ nhanh nhất chạy xuống núi, đây là đánh bạc, có lẽ cái kế tiếp giảm bớt con số chính là hắn.

Nhưng hắn cũng không được tuyển.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước tiên lên lầu hai. Ung Thánh Hựu thanh lầu một lục soát xong mới đi lên lầu, còn tại trong thang lầu, chỉ nghe thấy có người ở mặt trên la to. Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh, nhanh chóng chạy lên đi, trước mắt hình ảnh so với bất ngờ trả bất ngờ, để hắn có chút sững sờ.

Người kia lại phảng phất hồn nhiên không biết.

Nhìn thấy hắn lên đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm súng nhanh chân vượt đến trước mặt hắn, dùng một loại vui mừng khôn xiết giọng diệu hiến vật quý tựa như nói: Ca ca, cho ngươi.

Một cái gần Chiến Thần khí, AK- 47.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có chút cao hứng, nói chuyện âm thanh giai điệu đều không tự chủ tăng cao, nói ngươi thử trước một chút có thể hay không dùng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt mờ mịt, ngượng ngùng trả lời: Ta không biết dùng thương.

Sau lưng ngăn kéo đều được mở ra, bên trong cất giấu vài hộp bắn ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không làm sao làm loạn gian phòng này, chỉ là chọn mấy nơi, lại vừa vặn đều có thu hoạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu từng cái từng cái mà thu lại, cảm thấy ông trời vẫn là công bình, bảo toàn năng lượng, hắn không vận khí, nhưng hắn vận đều quá độ cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Thu cẩn thận sau Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát giác có không đúng chỗ nào.

Hắn một thân trang bị đầy đủ hết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có thứ gì.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là thật sự thần kinh quá lớn đầu, người kia cũng chút nào không cảm thấy có vấn đề gì, hắn đang ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon chợp mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới vỗ vỗ hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên mở mắt, va vào mắt nhìn xuống hắn Ung Thánh Hựu mắt ân cần thần.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà rất nhanh tránh được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thanh nhẹ nhàng, "Làm sao vậy "

"Ta ..." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói lại thôi địa, như là hạ quyết tâm rất lớn, "Ta thanh áo chống đạn thoát cho ngươi."

Vừa nói còn vừa cúi đầu giải áo khoác nút buộc, thanh này cái không khí trong phòng khiến cho có phần vi diệu. Bên ngoài có nổ súng âm thanh, gần trong gang tấc, bọn hắn lại dường như đều không có nghe thấy.

Cúc áo hiểu được một viên cuối cùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc đứng lên, bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu thủ. Tay của hắn so với Ung Thánh Hựu hơi chút lớn một chút, có thể dùng lòng bàn tay hoàn toàn bao vây lấy hắn, ấm áp dễ chịu nhiệt độ.

Cũng không nói gì, chỉ là lắc lắc đầu, sau đó liền buông lỏng tay, từ trên ghế sa lông cầm lấy một đính bổng cầu mạo mang lên, hai tay cắm vào trong túi quần, hát lên đi xuống lầu dưới.

Hừ ca Noel sung sướng.

Người này là thật sự ngốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định cảm thán, đã bị một tiếng vang thật lớn đánh gãy.

Là bắt đầu đánh nổ tiếng nổ mạnh.

Mở ra bản đồ vừa nhìn, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại hồng khu bên trong.

Đỏ màu đỏ ánh lửa, lăn Thanh bóng hình dạng. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở cạnh cửa nhìn ra phía ngoài, hỏa thế thiêu đến rất nhanh, nhanh hơn chút nữa, liền sẽ nhào tới đem bọn họ thôn phệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đến không kịp nghĩ đối sách, chuẩn bị chạy trước lại nói, chân nhỏ lại đột nhiên truyền đến một trận bỏng.

Hắn dự phán rất nhanh. Đáng chết, cơn đau này không phải tới từ ở cách khoảng cách ngọn lửa.

Theo bản năng mà chân sau đi xuống quỳ, hắn muốn dùng ý thức chống đỡ, nhưng đau đau một chút tới quá mãnh liệt, đầu gối căn bản không thẳng lên được.

Là thương, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đánh trúng rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã chạy ra ngoài hai mươi mét, quay đầu lại xem Ung Thánh Hựu, lại chạy trở về.

Hắn trên bắp chân huyết dòng lớn dòng lớn hướng bên ngoài bốc lên, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy sợ tay chân, nhanh chóng với hắn giải thích, nói là được ám toán, hỏa còn không đốt lại đây.

Suy nghĩ một chút, còn nói: Ngươi trước tiên có thể đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói gì.

Thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho hắn thương treo về Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, ngồi xổm xuống, ý là để Ung Thánh Hựu úp sấp trên lưng hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu không khí lực gì, không phản kháng được, như lông vũ như thế liền che kín đi tới.

Một người cõng lấy một người khác chạy, xấu nhất khả năng chính là, hai người đều chạy không thoát.

Ngữ khí của hắn lại rất tỉnh táo, như Đại Hạ thiên lý một khối băng, một khối tuyết.

Nắm chặt.

Một đường đã đến dưới cầu bãi cát một bên, trung gian là được cách ly xuất hẹp hẹp nước biển.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm một cái thuyền gỗ nhỏ, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thả đi tới, sau đó đem thuyền chạy đến biển trung ương, tắt lửa phiêu tại mặt nước. Sương mù chậm rãi bắt đầu có chút tản đi, nhưng vẫn là nồng đặc một đoàn, ra một chút Thái Dương, không chiếu vào được.

Sẽ có chút đau, trước tiên cắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh băng vải mở ra, nhét vào đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, quen việc dễ làm dùng kéo cắt bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu ống quần, một tấc một tấc, thanh vỏ đạn kẹp đi ra, đóng tốt cầm máu mang, lại quấn một tầng băng vải gia cố.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã nửa ngất đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhao nhao hắn, khiến hắn ngủ một lát. Hắn nằm đi qua bên cạnh hắn, thân thể hướng về cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hướng ngược lại, chỉ có đầu dựa vào nhau.

Thẳng đến không sai biệt lắm đến lần sau co lại vòng thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu chính theo dõi hắn.

"Ngươi đều nhìn ta như vậy ah."

Hắn cái kia rõ ràng trêu đùa ngữ khí trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thẹn vừa giận.

Như là bí mật được dò xét tóm gọn, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp bị đánh loạn, ngoài miệng lại vẫn là không phục mềm: "Ngươi không xem ta, làm sao biết ta tại nhìn ngươi!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không vội vã trả lời, thay đổi đề tài, hỏi: Còn lại bao nhiêu người nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ lấy ngồi dậy, nho nhỏ màn hình điện tử thượng hiện lên hai cái con số: 35.

Khu an toàn càng co càng nhỏ lại, sương mù triệt để tản đi.

Bọn hắn sớm đã đến tới gần vị trí trung tâm. Ung Thánh Hựu chân không tiện chạy, không thể làm gì khác hơn là giấu ở rậm rạp chằng chịt trong bụi cỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi nhảy dù vật tư bên kia cầm lướt nước cùng ăn đồ vật lại đây, vặn ra nắp bình cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng uống một chút, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng nằm xuống, mục tiêu quá rõ ràng, dễ dàng khiến người ta phát hiện.

Vào lúc này mới có rãnh cho thương trang ống hãm thanh cùng phóng to lần kính.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn chăm chú múa thương bộ dáng, hỏi: Ngươi từng giết người ư

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu một cái.

Hắn thông thường cũng không phải tuyên chiến người. Không có bao nhiêu chinh phục dục cùng lệ khí sát tâm, đây là hắn sống pháp. Suýt chút nữa cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện động thủ là vì tự vệ, trong băng đạn đạn còn nguyên, một viên không thiếu.

Không đến cái kia bước ngoặt, hắn không làm được.

Nhưng hắn hội thời khắc chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, bất kể là một loại nào.

Nhìn xem con số trên máy tính tiền từng điểm từng điểm giảm bớt, toàn bộ Thời Không đều trở nên làm yên tĩnh. Nhấp nhô liên tục tiếng súng, bọn hắn lại như là thoát thân việc bên ngoài, hưởng thụ lâu không gặp nhàm chán thời gian.

Sau khi đi ra ngoài, ngươi muốn làm gì

... Ngươi có thể làm gì

Ung Thánh Hựu lệch ra cái đầu xem bên người người này, cảm giác được mình là không phải thính lực xảy ra vấn đề gì, cái này gia hỏa không đứng đắn quả thực không có báo trước không phân trường hợp. Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là được chính mình chọc cười như thế cười đến không ngậm miệng lại được, tại Ung Thánh Hựu một quyền qua trước khi đi, mau nói: Đùa giỡn đùa giỡn.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là tim đập nhanh hơn rồi.

Hắn cũng đi theo cười rộ lên, vì che giấu lúng túng. Đến lúc sau cười đến không ngừng được, phảng phất thật sự chuyện gì xảy ra hài lòng việc.

Nhưng sau khi cười xong, hắn lại tại loại này Thiên Địa tổng cộng chìm Murray có chút khổ sở.

Hắn nói về sau.

Ở đâu ra về sau.

Chúng ta lần này sẽ lật qua ngọn núi này ư

Chúng ta hội cắt ngang đại lục.

Màu nhũ bạch bầu trời chậm rãi chuyển tối, biến thành mực lam. Liền tiếng súng cũng không có, tất cả không chút biến sắc. Bọn hắn chậm rãi hướng về trong vòng chuyển, từ hai chữ số nhảy đến hàng đơn vị, Ung Thánh Hựu biết, đây chính là cuối cùng.

Ta đói rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn lại là cái nào vừa ra. Từ trong túi đeo lưng lật ra nửa ngày, chỉ trở mình xuất một hộp khô cằn bánh bích quy. Hắn nhưng lại không biết từ nơi nào biến ra hai bình nước có ga, kéo ra bật nắp, ùng ục ùng ục bốc lên bọt khí.

Đang định đặt câu hỏi, chỉ nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: Chúc mừng một cái, ca ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc mơ hồ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh bản đồ để tới trước mắt hắn, hắn mới ý thức tới là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Đếm ngược sáu mươi giây, còn sống nhân số: 5. Bây giờ vòng ...

Lúc đó hoàn mỹ quan tâm, liền một mạch đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn vị trí đi rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Đây là một mệnh trời vòng.

So với giết chóc, càng tiếp cận một hồi lưu vong.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ý thức được, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ cũng không dính lên của người nào huyết, lại trốn đến cuối cùng. Trống trải nguyên dã thượng, Ngốc Ưng tầng trời thấp phi hành, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình làm mộng, cũng là tại như vậy đen như mực địa phương, trong mộng chỉ là một trong nháy mắt, hắn rơi vào trong hắc động, trừ mình ra, không có thứ gì.

Sau đó chính là đạn xẹt qua trong gió, nổ tung âm thanh.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn có phải hay không muốn chết rồi.

Nhưng là lại rất mau trở lại đến yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm một hồi lâu, mới ngồi dậy, hắn không có chuyện gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại sáng ngời dưới ánh trăng mặt, cầm súng, đều không đổi băng đạn, một người một thương, mỗi một thương mệnh trung.

Cuối cùng thanh cái kia khẩu AK- 47 ném xuống đất, từ trong tay áo trượt ra một cây tiểu đao, áp sát Ung Thánh Hựu cổ.

Lúc nào thương pháp tốt như vậy

Không cận thị trước đó so với này càng tốt hơn.

Đi xuống chiếu rọi nguyệt quang họa Thanh một bức đơn sắc Vạn Hoa Đồng mảnh vỡ, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ dáng trùng điệp cùng nhau, mồ hôi hột lớn chừng hạt đậu dọc theo tóc mái chảy xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên bình tĩnh, nói: Động thủ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng lộ ra nụ cười, sau đó đưa tay ôm lấy hắn.

Thừa hắn trả dại ra thất thần thời điểm, ôn nhu hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai tóc.

Xinh đẹp nốt ruồi vị trí.

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Ngươi làm sao thấy được ta là người tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo mà trả lời.

Quỷ nhát gan ca ca.

Trả trang không có chuyện gì, mặt đều dọa trắng rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người xoay chuyển cái chân, mặt đối mặt ngồi trên Ung Thánh Hựu chân, ngăn trở phía trước màn hình. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, buông buông tay, sau đó ngược về sau một điểm, thanh cái cổ lộ ra, tự giận mình nói: Giết chết ta.

Các thành viên đều đi rồi Nhật Bản lục tiết mục, nửa đêm bốn giờ, trong túc xá chỉ có hai người bọn họ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu chống đỡ lên Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng thanh âm khàn khàn nói: Giết chết ngươi có được hay không.

Hắn cũng không xấu hổ, cũng không nóng nảy, nói tới hãy cùng có muốn hay không cùng nhau ăn cơm như thế bình thường. Chưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội phản kháng, ngón tay đã tìm thấy trên mặt da thịt, kinh nhẹ nhàng nâng khởi cằm của hắn, cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn nói điều gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười lắc đầu một cái, nhắm hai mắt liền hôn xuống.

Từ môi thân đến gò má, cuối cùng đi tới lỗ tai bên cạnh, nói câu lặng lẽ lời nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt xoạt mà đỏ lên.

Mẹ, lưu manh!

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng nghiến lợi phẫn hận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không để ý, đứng lên, cầm lấy bên cạnh bàn rượu đỏ uống một hớp.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không do dự nữa, trực tiếp đem hắn đẩy lên trên ghế xô pha, sau đó cúi người đè lên đi, mái tóc buông xuống đến tới tới lui lui mà quét nhẹ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên quần bò, kéo ra hắn dây lưng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rên lên một tiếng, ngón tay cắm vào tóc của hắn bên trong, trong đôi mắt mang theo cười, được tiện nghi, ngoài miệng còn ra vẻ, khinh Phiêu Phiêu nói: Mẹ, lưu manh.

Cũng không ghiền rượu Ung Thánh Hựu, dưỡng thành ngủ trước uống chút thói quen. Có thể uống ba bình Vodka, cái thứ nhất rượu đỏ lại là vì cùng hắn. Đi qua Boston bờ biển trắng đêm cuồng hoan, lại duy nhất đối Busan biển nhớ mãi không quên.

Kỳ thực bọn hắn cái gì đều không đánh cược.

Chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm tự chui đầu vào lưới.

Gặp phải sau mỗi phút mỗi giây đều số lượng có hạn.

Buổi tối hôm nay số lượng có hạn.

"Đại cát đại lợi, ca ca ăn gà."


	42. Chapter 42

[ Đan Ung ] Roméo cùng Juliet

Một cái chủ nghĩa lý tưởng ái tình cố sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu là một cái bi quan chủ nghĩa giả.

Ý là hắn từ trước đến giờ đối sự vật có chỗ dự đoán. Đối với hắn tính cách đánh giá đa dạng, có nói nhiệt độ cao, cũng có nói nhiệt độ thấp, nhưng đại thể lưu vu biểu diện tầng kia. Người trưởng thành màu sắc tự vệ cùng thể diện, biểu hiện ra không quá quan trọng, trọng yếu lời nói không nói.

Hắn là trời sinh diễn viên, diễn qua tốt nhất nhân vật là chính hắn.

Không ra dáng luyến ái Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua rất nhiều, kết thúc lúc cũng không cần cái gì quá độ kỳ, như nhiệt độ ổn định nước sôi.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, luyến ái chỉ là một chuyện tình bản thân, sinh hoạt gia vị, không có cũng sẽ không chết. Tốt nghiệp trên bàn rượu, so với Ung Thánh Hựu lớn mấy tuổi diễn viên tiền bối cầm chén rượu với hắn tán gẫu nhân sinh tán gẫu cảm tình, hắn lý luận phân tích nửa ngày, tối sau phát hiện không có gì cố sự nhưng giảng, tiền bối ực một hớp rượu trắng, nói Thánh Hựu ngươi không có chân chính yêu thích qua ai, cho nên không có sung sướng, cũng không có thống khổ. Ung Thánh Hựu còn vẫn không có lý giải ý tứ trong lời nói, nếu có đau nhức, Nhân Loại tại sao phải tự tìm khổ não, suy nghĩ một chút, cuối cùng lắc đầu một cái, không phải phủ nhận, là hắn không cần.

Coi bói nói, Ung Thánh Hựu hai mươi đời tình hình đặc biệt lúc ấy có một kiếp, hắn chỉ coi các loại báo ứng.

Lại không nghĩ rằng báo ứng so với tưởng tượng làm đến còn nhanh hơn.

Kíp nổ là công ty khiến hắn đi tham gia thi đấu, vì yêu đậu mộng làm lần gắng sức cuối cùng.

Ở đằng kia tràng mỗi phút mỗi giây đều như lý bạc băng sinh tồn thi đấu bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ra A tiểu đội cửa lớn, hướng kết quả chưa biết Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ánh mắt hỏi thăm một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xuống con mắt của hắn, bị hắn nhìn thấu trong mắt hoang mang. Kết quả phát biểu sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện dường như liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kéo gần lại khoảng cách, trở thành đồng đảng. Hắn cười lại đây đáp vai hắn, nói Thánh Hựu ca, một lúc có muốn hay không cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là cái đối đồ ăn không nhiều lắm nhiệt tình người, hắn chỉ hưởng thụ hoàn cảnh, thường ngày yêu thích đi đều là lãng mạn lại địa phương yên tĩnh.

Chỉ bất quá bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu thích, hắn trùng hợp có thời gian.

Nhưng có một lần hai lần, đến lần thứ ba thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện, hắn yêu thích cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỹ thực gia thủ hướng dĩ nhiên hoàn mỹ thích hợp xứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy điều này cũng làm mới mẻ, ham muốn liền biến thành cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời dò xét điếm. Đi đến phòng ăn cơm kiểu Tây lúc, xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng ngụm từng ngụm mà ăn ý mặt, bốc lên xuất không hiểu ra sao hạnh phúc tổng cộng cảm giác.

Loại kia cảm giác hạnh phúc biến thành nguy hiểm, dễ dàng khiến người ta sản sinh ảo giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu là có tự mình phòng ngự cơ chế người.

Người người đều nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôn nhu, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cho là chuyện ma quỷ.

Dài dằng dặc một cái mùa hạ, hắn từ người khác nơi đó nghe qua rất nói chuyện nhiều luận Khương Nghĩa Kiện đề tài. Trong truyền thuyết Busan người tốt duyên, nhiệt thành thẳng thắn, có thể đem người chiếu cố rất tốt, nắm giữ Busan nam sinh không thường thấy mềm mại cùng đa tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy sau chỉ là Tiếu Tiếu, đối với cái này xem thường. Ở trong mắt hắn, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện một loại thiên phú, xuất từ theo bản năng, bình dị gần gũi lại kéo dài khoảng cách, vĩnh viễn mắt nhìn phía trước người, trong lòng sẽ không treo lại ai. Khi đó hắn cảm thấy, Lạc Quan Chủ Nghĩa người Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là sự phản đối của chính mình mặt đồng loại.

Qua đi cái kia chính mình.

Gặp phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện về sau Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi, trở nên chẳng phải như chính mình, càng khó dưới quyết đoán, hội suy đoán sẽ lo lắng đối phương cái nhìn, thẳng đến cuối cùng toàn bộ hóa thành ôn nhu, xác định địa điểm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người. Đó là tại một loại đặc thù trong hoàn cảnh sinh ra đồ vật, vì tan rã cô độc, khiến hắn nhất thời lừa bịp chú ý thả lỏng cảnh giác, phản ứng đến đây thời điểm, đã tới không kịp chạy trốn.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới cái kia tiền bối hỏi vấn đề của hắn.

Loại này trộn lẫn một chút khổ sung sướng khó mà hình dung, có lúc như Chocolate, có lúc như uống một chén lớn phi tiêu rượu, say người ngất ngất ngây ngây.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rượu phẩm vẫn được, chính là có cái thói quen xấu, uống nhiều quá liền yêu thích ôm người.

Có lúc từng cái từng cái ôm lấy đi, có lúc ôm một cái sẽ không buông tay.

Ca nhạc hội kết thúc sau đó bọn hắn đi cửa hàng thịt nướng khánh công, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó được cao hứng như vậy, vừa cao hứng liền uống đầu, nôn hôn thiên ám địa. Hắn tuy rằng yêu thích tùy thời tùy chỗ đến một cái, nhưng vẫn tính tự chế, tiên thiếu như vậy mất khống chế.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn nửa ôm nửa khiêng trước tiên dẫn theo trở lại, ném ở trên ghế sa lon, lại đi nhà bếp nấu giải rượu súp.

Dùng cái thìa cứng rắn đút nửa bát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rầm rì mà không chịu uống, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa dự định thấy đỡ thì thôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền trước mặt đem hắn ôm lấy, hắn càng là tránh thoát liền ôm càng chặt.

Ôm một hồi hai người đều phát ra mồ hôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mơ mơ màng màng ngủ rồi, trên tay ít đi khí lực, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người đem hắn bỏ tay ra, đem hắn trước tiên thả lại trên ghế xô pha, dẹp xong chén trở về phát hiện hắn ngồi dậy, ánh mắt tan rã mà nhìn mình chằm chằm.

Làm sao vậy không thoải mái sao.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không trả lời, định rồi một hồi lâu tiêu, sau đó nâng Ung Thánh Hựu đầu liền đi cắn hắn miệng môi trên.

Chỉ là nhẹ nhàng, ma sát mấy lần liền biến Thanh môi dán vào nhau. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt có thể nhìn thấy hắn rung động lông mi, trả thừa khoảng không dùng bàn tay trắc thử một chút nhiệt độ của người hắn, không có toả nhiệt bệnh trạng, mà ngón tay của chính mình lại nóng bỏng, là nhảy lên kịch liệt trái tim truyền tới chỉ lệnh.

Trận này binh hoang mã loạn yêu thích tại lúc bắt đầu đã có kỳ hạn.

Nhưng tại không đủ hai mươi hai tuổi trước liền dự đoán kết cục Ung Thánh Hựu, suy tư nửa phút, cuối cùng quyết định đánh cược một lần may mắn.

Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai viên răng thỏ.

Ngươi cũng biết ư Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi nói không tỉ mỉ.

Ân

Ung Thánh Hựu lui về phía sau một điểm, nghiêm túc nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt nói: Ngươi cũng biết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lộ ra một cái cười, nói làm sao bây giờ ca.

Chúng ta yếu đồng thời xuống Địa ngục rồi.

Hai mươi đời ái tình, không giống thời niên thiếu như thế dính dính nhơm nhớp. Nhưng là không thể nói được có bao nhiêu thành thục cùng lý trí, vậy rốt cuộc không thuộc về người trẻ tuổi.

Nhìn xem ánh mắt của đối phương liền có thể không tự chủ bật cười, một cái tứ chi tiếp xúc liền toàn thân run rẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện qua đi những kinh nghiệm kia cũng không chống đỡ dùng, có lẽ là vách núi cheo leo một bên mới dễ dàng mở ra đẹp nhất hoa, chói mắt mà vừa nguy hiểm tương lai, phản đối mặt chính là hủy diệt.

Mặc dù đã đầy đủ nhiều thời giờ cùng nhau, lại vẫn là muốn một lần một lần xác nhận.

Tình nhân hình thức lời nói, vậy chúng ta không thể chơi đây này.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói không có nụ cười, tại có máy quay phim dưới tình huống quan sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ. Nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn giảng câu nói này lúc trên mặt đường hoàng ra dáng. Nhưng hắn một mực cúi đầu không nhìn hắn, được đột nhiên xuất hiện tập kích khiến cho không làm được phản ứng, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là mơ hồ không rõ mà dẫn tới, chỉ nhớ rõ nói rồi giữa bằng hữu.

Nhưng này chung quy là cái mẫn cảm từ.

Bí mật của bọn họ không thể cáo người, dưới ban ngày ban mặt bạo chết, chỉ có thể ở không có người mà Phương Dã rất sinh sôi.

Thối lui đường nhiều đơn giản, kết thúc lúc liền gặp lại cũng không cần nói, xấu nhất còn có thể nói chúng ta là bằng hữu.

Những kia nhạy cảm tâm tình có một ngày bạo phát.

Nói là cãi nhau lại không chuẩn xác như vậy, tình huống thật là, bọn hắn bởi vì một chuyện nhỏ càng nói càng không khách khí, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh dài hạn tích lũy tâm tình từ cả gốc lẫn lãi phát tiết ra ngoài đến cuối cùng tâm bình khí hòa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở nơi đó nghe, không nói một lời.

Bọn hắn nghênh đón dài đến nửa tháng chiến tranh lạnh. Lần này cãi vã, thanh hai người ngăn cách ra.

Nhưng tại còn lại mặt người trước, bọn hắn vẫn là cái kia thú vị ca ca cùng đáng yêu đệ đệ, chỉ là chính giữa không người hiểu rõ mà miễn cưỡng mọc ra một đạo Lá Chắn.

Có lúc xuất cái người hoạt động, Ung Thánh Hựu tại ký túc xá tìm tòi có quan hệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện video cùng tân văn, thật giống cũng biến thành thói quen, tức thì biết rõ hắn không nhìn thấy, cũng sẽ có tật giật mình mà ở hắn trở về trước trước tiên đem lịch sử ghi chép xóa bỏ. Buổi tối nằm mơ thời điểm mơ thấy hắn, tỉnh lại yếu tỉnh táo rất lâu, sáng ngời bất quá thần.

Nhìn lại một chút bên cạnh xuống giường thượng người kia, hắn còn không tỉnh, nghiêng người ngủ đá rớt nửa bên cái chăn, bởi vì uể oải mà cau mày, hắn lại gầy đi trông thấy, lại vẫn là không tốt ăn ngon cơm.

Lúc nào, hắn đã là chiếm cứ không thể thay thế vị trí kia người nữa nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc cảm thấy đau nhức.

Đau quá, liền trong mộng đều đau nhức, gần trong gang tấc lại sờ không thể thành thời điểm đau nhất.

Cuối cùng kết thành một khối vảy.

Chỉ có thời gian, mới có thể làm cho nó từng điểm từng điểm tốt lên nhiều.

Chụp mới quảng cáo thời điểm khó được người đến được Tề, ngồi đang nghỉ ngơi thất ăn cơm hộp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi tới thời điểm chỉ còn Ung Thánh Hựu vị trí đối diện.

Cơm là thống nhất phát, vừa mới mở ra cái nắp, Ung Thánh Hựu liền theo bản năng mà thanh đối diện Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong bát tôm chọn đi ra. Này không phải lần đầu tiên, mà là dưới thói quen kết quả, cho tới con kia tôm một nửa bỏ vào trong miệng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát giác Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt chính nhìn mình chằm chằm, trực câu câu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh đôi đũa để xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ rồi.

Rõ ràng đều biết.

Hắn ca thông minh như vậy, biết thời gian từ không đám người.

Mỗi ngày bẻ ngón tay tính tháng ngày, chỉ là không thường nói, không thường đề.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng vẫn là thanh khối này vảy vạch trần xuống, còn giữ dấu, ái tình cũng là đả thương người, nhưng chảy qua huyết vết xước có thể nhanh lên một chút khép lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn liền trực tiếp kêu tên của hắn: Ngươi có phải hay không dự định khiêng đến sang năm thời điểm này.

Gọi Ung Thánh Hựu tên đầy đủ thời điểm khí thế hùng hổ, đến mặt sau câu kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi lại mềm nhũn ra.

Không như vậy, được không

Trong giọng nói giọng mũi bên trong trả mang theo điểm làm nũng oan ức.

Không thích trước mặt người khác bày ra yếu ớt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt nhưng đều là trần trụi, xé ra giáp xác nội bộ mềm mại nhất địa phương, nhiều ngày như vậy, hắn cũng không phải là ở bề ngoài như thế nhìn lên hoàn toàn không có quan tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một hớp súp, sau đó dùng cái muôi đem cơm lật ra mấy lần.

Một người không biết suy nghĩ gì suy nghĩ hồi lâu. Cuối cùng nghĩ kỹ, tại dưới đáy bàn nhẹ nhàng đá Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói Niel, ngươi xuất đến một phát.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi thời điểm lại như ca ca.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì hắn không nói kính ngữ hội sai ý, chuẩn bị vũ lực giải quyết.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải muốn đánh nhau.

Hắn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo đến cuối hành lang phòng chứa đồ bên trong, sau đó khóa cửa, đại lực mà ôm lấy hắn.

Thật giống Ung Thánh Hựu cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái gì đều là lần đầu tiên, lần thứ nhất sợ sệt mất đi, lần thứ nhất có mất mà lại được cảm kích. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng mổ lỗ tai của hắn, vành mắt hắn liền nung đỏ lên, chôn ở hắn rộng rãi trên bả vai, không tiếng động mà dính ướt trên y phục một đám lớn.

Hắn khóc.

Tình cờ có loại này không biết làm sao biểu đạt thời điểm, không là đơn thuần mà sung sướng cùng khổ sở.

Là cùng ngươi này phút khó như vậy được.

Tuần diễn trước một ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe mang Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa đêm lẩn trốn, tại không có người Hán Giang một bên đi dạo, thi đấu ai trước chạy đến đường bên kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trốn thở hồng hộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại rất nhanh tới điểm cuối.

Niel, ngươi chạy trốn quá nhanh rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng chụp lưng hắn giúp hắn thuận khí, nói rằng lần ta đẳng đẳng ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không tiếp câu này ngọt ngào lời tâm tình, nói: Không, ngươi muốn chạy trốn càng nhanh một chút mới được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào bên người lan can, phương xa nước thiên chỗ va chạm vẫn là đen nhánh. Mà bên này thuộc về bọn họ ban đêm sinh động mà tươi sống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem chỗ kia, nói tới ngưng trọng: Vậy ngươi tăng nhanh tốc độ, chạy tới truy ta.

Thử xem.

Không thử xem, làm sao có thể biết có thể hay không đồng thời chạy đến điểm cuối.

Sau đó bọn hắn ở phi cơ trong phòng rửa tay làm.

Phi nước ngoài đường dài lữ hành, thừa dịp các đồng đội đều ngủ, lặng lẽ tiến vào đi khóa cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng nói bọn họ là linh hồn bầu bạn. Nhưng kỳ thực hắn chọn là cái sát biên cầu, từ tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt linh hồn bản phận, không biết khi nào thì bắt đầu từ linh hồn chuyển đến thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, nửa người trên trả hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh, nửa người dưới đã rối tinh rối mù. Ngẫu nhiên gặp xóc nảy khí lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền một cái tay cầm lấy bên người tay vịn, một cái tay khác ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng, sâu sắc nhợt nhạt địa chấn.

Cũng có lẽ là bởi vì bí ẩn địa điểm dưới sự kích thích sung sướng, Ung Thánh Hựu so với thường ngày làm đến càng nhanh. Sợ làm quần áo dơ, cấp hống hống mà chụp Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, yết hầu lại giảng không ra lời nói, chỉ có thể thở hổn hển kêu tên của hắn, Niel, Niel. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức rõ ràng, làm nổi lên môi cười cười, sau đó kéo xuống giấy vệ sinh thanh phía trước bao ở, kéo tay của hắn lại đây để chính hắn nắm, hôn môi Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì kích động sau ửng đỏ gò má, ôm lấy hắn bắn vọt.

Một khắc đó, thế giới của bọn hắn thật rất nhỏ, chỉ có hai người.

Phóng thích qua đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không nhúc nhích, liền cái này giữ lấy tư thế ngồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong thân thể của hắn, lần thứ nhất kể ra ta yêu ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lắc đầu một cái, nói: Tên lừa đảo.

Thời điểm như thế này nói đều không thể tin.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phản bác, chỉ là thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm rời đi thân thể của mình, sau đó hai người đều thu thập sạch sẽ, mặc quần khai môn trước tiên đi ra ngoài, biểu hiện trấn định tự nhiên. Ung Thánh Hựu một người tại phòng rửa tay chờ một hồi, chỉnh lý lại một chút làm loạn kiểu tóc, mới đi theo về chỗ ngồi vị.

Đâu đâu cũng có cùng bọn họ cùng thế giới này liên hệ.

Lại không có ai biết bọn hắn tại mấy vạn công xích trên cao không, cái kia trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp làm cái gì.

Thẳng đến máy bay hạ cánh, đổi lại đưa đò xe thời điểm ngồi cùng một chỗ, tại cùng cơ người ái mộ hư hư thực thực nhìn chăm chú bên trong, những này yêu người của bọn hắn, đối với này một phương trong thiên địa hết thảy chứng kiến, hắn hai quần áo chỉnh tề, không mang theo tình dục, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, dùng chỉ có hắn có thể nghe thấy thanh âm , thanh tối hôm qua câu kia lập lại một lần.

Ta yêu ngươi.

Năm 2012 tận thế tiên đoán không có thực hiện.

Yêu anh dũng, đầy đủ không sợ bi kịch tiên đoán. Không có nói cho bất luận người nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai lẻ một bảy năm sinh nhật lén lút cho phép cùng một cái nguyện.

Hi vọng nhiều thế giới cũng sắp yếu biến mất, tốt để cho chúng ta hưởng thụ không có ngày mai.

Cho dù là tốc độ ánh sáng ảo giác.

Roméo cùng Juliet.


	43. Chapter 43

[ Đan Ung ] Phong Nhãn thiên đường 1

Có duyên liền có phần tiếp theo = =

OOC báo động trước.

Một,

"Lên."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vỗ vỗ nằm sấp tại trên người mình Ung Thánh Hựu, nắm khăn tay lau mồ hôi trên trán.

Nhìn hắn không phản ứng, thân thể hướng về bên cạnh dịch điểm, đưa tay đem hắn đẩy xuống đến, đứng lên mặc quần. Trong phòng không bật đèn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên tĩnh đâm vào một hồi lâu, lúc đi dẫn theo môn, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trong bóng tối nhắm hai mắt, nửa người dưới trả sền sệt, hắn cả người không còn khí lực, lười động, liền cái tư thế kia ngủ rồi.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm trời đã sáng hơn nửa, bên ngoài chỉ từ rèm cửa sổ khe trong đầu chiếu vào, đâm vào Ung Thánh Hựu híp híp mắt.

Hắn ngồi dậy dụi mắt, quay đầu mới phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa có chạy. Người kia đang ngồi trước bàn máy vi tính đầu tụ tinh hội thần chơi game, mang tai nghe liền mạch, thanh âm không lớn, nhưng hiển nhiên cũng không kiêng kỵ có thể hay không đánh thức hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngoài ý muốn, bọn hắn xong việc sau rất ít trò chuyện, thanh lý từ trước đến giờ tất cả làm tất cả, không có nhiều trình tự.

Hắn đơn giản chà xát một cái, mặc vào quần ngủ, không tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp lời, cầm khăn mặt liền trực tiếp đi ra ngoài rửa ráy.

Nước nóng đem thân thể mở ra, lưu tại đồ vật bên trong theo bẹn đùi đi xuống chảy, cuối cùng cùng với dòng nước hòa vào nhau, cọ rửa không gặp.

Thổi xong mái tóc sau đứng ở trước gương, phát hiện xương quai xanh thượng để lại vết đỏ, chỉ là một khối nhỏ, nhắc nhở hắn hôm nay ra ngoài nút buộc yếu trừ đến trên cao nhất viên kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu mắng một câu đáng chết, lại mở cửa phòng thời điểm, người khởi xướng cũng đã không ở trong phòng.

Không cần đoán cũng biết đi đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trạng oán thầm, bắt tay vào làm vừa kích động nói cái gì lời nói cũng không đỏ mặt người, truy người phương thức ngược lại ngây thơ.

Hắn đánh khởi tinh thần dọn dẹp phòng ở, thanh ô uế ga giường ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo, lại đổi lại mới, tất cả khôi phục lại nguyên dạng, mới yên tâm mặc quần áo chuẩn bị ra ngoài. Hôm nay có ghi âm nhật trình, những người khác đi trước, đều lục không sai biệt lắm, đội trưởng đòi mạng điện thoại đến rồi mấy cái, Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại xuống lầu thuê xe.

Thang máy chậm chạp không dưới đến tận dưới đáy, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là chạy lên thang lầu, an toàn lối ra bên cạnh, xa xa mà nghe được phòng thu âm bên trong cười cợt âm thanh.

Làm đến cũng thật là nhanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển đẩy cửa đi vào, bên trong trừ hắn ra cũng là hai người. Âm thanh nhân vật chính ăn ý quay đầu hướng về hắn nhìn bên này, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay hỏi thăm một chút, ngồi đến cái ghế một bên thượng, không có đi qua chen sô pha, hắn không có hứng thú tham dự trò chơi người chơi đề tài.

Tựa ở Phác Chí Huân trên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một bức dù bận vẫn ung dung bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại dư quang bên trong đối so với mình vừa khớp giữ chặt cổ áo, hận hận cắn răng, nghĩ thầm sớm biết liền chừa chút dấu ấn rồi.

Hắn mới vừa ngồi xuống, người chế tác liền cái ghế quay tới mặt hướng bên này.

Trực tiếp thanh ca từ ném cho hắn, "Thánh Hựu, chỗ ngươi đoạn mở đầu."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đến không kịp thuận khí, đứng ở Maike phía trước hắng giọng, chỉ cảm thấy cổ họng khô khốc, một câu cao âm lục nhiều lần, lại uống hơn nửa bình nước, lại mở miệng vẫn là câm cực kì.

Cuối cùng đến ngay cả mình đều không nhìn nổi, chủ động báo cáo nói thật không tiện ta trạng thái không tốt, có thể không thể đi ra nghỉ ngơi nửa giờ, thấm giọng nói lại lục. Người chế tác nhìn hắn cau mày, nói được rồi, ngày mai còn muốn lục, ngươi đến lúc đó đến bù chính là.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định tái tranh thủ tranh thủ, vừa mở miệng phát không quá lên tiếng, có chút ủ rũ, đáp một tiếng lần tới sẽ cố gắng liền thả ca từ bản đi ra.

Hắn trạng thái không tốt thời điểm liền yêu thích cúi đầu, quá dài tóc mái, che lại con mắt.

Ca từ bản truyền tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay, trên ghế xô pha hai người rốt cuộc đình chỉ ấu trĩ nhân vật đóng vai trò chơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới, cầm một viên kẹo bạc hà, đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết là ai, sẽ không động.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn không tiếp, trực tiếp thanh kẹo bạc hà bỏ vào trong tay hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không cự tuyệt nữa, thuận tay xé ra giấy gói kẹo, dự định lời nói cảm tạ, người kia lại khom lưng tới gần hắn bên tai, đáng đánh nói: "Đều cho ngươi không cần gọi quá lớn tiếng rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, đối với đã tiến phòng thu âm Khương Nghĩa Kiện so sánh cái lăn khẩu hình, thanh đường kẹo xé ra ném vào trong miệng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu chơi điện thoại không nhìn hắn nữa, ở trong đầu cẩn thận hồi tưởng một lần hôm nay rạng sáng trải qua, bọn hắn thay đổi mấy cái tư thế, mở ra điều hòa nhưng không đắp chăn tử, khả năng chính là khi đó chịu mát.

Dù sao trong túc xá liền hai người bọn họ, lại không người nghe thấy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường ngày hành trình bận rộn, lần này là lần đầu tiên lại đây ghi âm, lục một cái đồng hồ còn không chép xong.

Phác Chí Huân ở một bên nhàn nên buồn tẻ, đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm, hàn huyên nửa ngày cũng không cho tới cái gì có thể triển khai đề tài.

Cuối cùng không thể làm gì khác hơn là hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có muốn hay không uống cà phê, hắn đính giao hàng lại đây, lại hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu thích gì khẩu vị, Ung Thánh Hựu nói uống Mỹ thức, Phác Chí Huân gật gật đầu, làm xong đơn sau đem điện thoại di động thả trên bàn, tiếp tục xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ghi âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ngươi không hỏi hắn yếu uống gì ư "

Phác Chí Huân đối với phòng thu âm người bẹt miệng: "Hắn tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, liền thích uống ngọt."

Lời này làm sao nghe đều là thân đây này.

Chí ít so với bọn họ này trước đây mấy giờ còn tại tiếp xúc da thịt thân, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình có chút tự bôi xấu, điều này cũng tán gẫu không đi xuống, nói hắn đi đi nhà vệ sinh.

Hắn ngược lại cũng không phải thật sự muốn đi nhà cầu, chỉ là muốn rửa mặt, thanh tỉnh một chút, nước lạnh vỗ tới trên mặt, hơi chút pha loãng rơi mất một chút như vậy cơn buồn ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở bồn rửa tay trước chờ một hồi, tóc mái bị đánh ẩm ướt, dặt dà dặt dẹo mà dính vào trên trán.

Hắn thử hừ vài câu ca, vẫn không được.

Mới vừa chuẩn bị đi trở về, đột nhiên cảm giác trên eo căng thẳng, một đôi mạnh mẽ cánh tay từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh, tưởng rằng biến thái người ái mộ theo vào toa-lét, theo bản năng muốn tránh ra, người kia lại không buông tay. Trong lúc nhất thời hắn ngửi được nhất cổ quen thuộc hương vị, mới nhớ tới từ ở trên tủ đầu giường cái kia bình dùng đến một nửa kiểu nam nước hoa.

Hắn bình phục thoáng một chút hô hấp, xoay người cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt đối mặt, "Viết xong "

"Chí Huân tại lục."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tỏ rõ ý kiến, nỗ lực mở mắt ra, "Ngươi tới đi nhà cầu "

Suy nghĩ một chút còn nói, "Vẫn là ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không lên tiếng.

"Vẫn là, tìm ta có việc." Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp.

Âm cuối không có nghi vấn, câu tiếp theo cũng không cần nói.

Bọn hắn ở trong nhà cầu trong phòng nhỏ giải quyết xong chuyện này.

Không quá phí sức, chỉ là lấy tay, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, một bên động tác trên tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn kéo Ung Thánh Hựu dây lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu đập chết tay của hắn từ chối, mắt hắn đều nhanh nhắm lại, căn bản làm không đứng lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhiều lời, như vậy cũng không thấy nhiều, hắn vui cười hưởng kỳ thành.

Xong việc sau bọn hắn liền duy trì tư thế ngây người một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trả thù tựa như cắn dưới Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, là không biết hắn mỗi ngày ở đâu ra tinh lực, tổng như thế tiêu hao không xong dáng vẻ.

Bọn hắn toàn bộ hành trình không có phát ra âm thanh, đều thanh miệng ngậm rất nhanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thời điểm cao triều đóng mắt.

Không biết bởi vì nhắm mắt mới thuận tiện tưởng tượng một ít cảnh tượng một số người. Dù sao chung quy không nên là xuất hiện tại bộ dáng này, mà mình ở loại kia thời điểm đều là trống rỗng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trắng nõn da thịt nhiễm lên một chút ửng hồng, khinh véo nhẹ nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận trước tiên rên rỉ lên tiếng. Lúc này hắn nhìn lên hoàn toàn không có bình thường ác liệt bộ dáng, lông mi khẽ run, ngây thơ mà không đề phòng, như cái kia thích ăn đồ ngọt Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Chậm một hồi lâu, đông đúc ham muốn mới ở trong không khí tan hết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân đều bị ngồi đã tê rần, từ túi áo trên Lý Đào xuất hộp thuốc lá, chính mình lấy trước một nhánh, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có muốn hay không.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được mà cũng bị khơi gợi lên nghiện thuốc lá, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, nói ngươi cổ họng này tấm quỷ dáng vẻ ngày mai ghi âm, Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, dùng ngón tay gắp một chi đi ra, nói vò đã mẻ lại sứt ngươi quản nhiều như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cai thuốc được một khoảng thời gian rồi, giật hai cái, đã bị trong phòng nhỏ đầu sương mù sặc phải ho khan thấu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn ho đến phiền lòng, ngắt hắn cái kia căn ném trên đất giẫm diệt.

"Ngươi được rồi, đừng giật."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa tê dại chân đứng lên, nhìn xuống thời gian, Phác Chí Huân không biết Đạo Lục xong không có.

Xem thường ai.

Không biết làm sao, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tính khí cũng tới đầu.

Hắn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện chi kia đi gấp qua, nặng nề hít một hơi, sau đó cùng hắn giống nhau như đúc tư thế ném trên đất, giẫm diệt sao Hỏa, sau đó đem bao tại trong miệng chiếc kia khói không hề báo động trước mà đối đầu bờ môi của hắn, nôn tới.

[ Đan Ung ] Phong Nhãn thiên đường 2

OOC, không nên tưởng thiệt.

Hai,

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm mạo kéo dài một quãng thời gian rất dài.

Mãi cho đến MV quay xong, hắn đều không lại đi dưới giường ngủ, nhưng cảm mạo bệnh độc vẫn là ở mấy ngày sau nhanh chóng lây cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Phác Chí Huân cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo cọ mấy viên, duy trì cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng đồng dạng liều lượng. Bọn hắn khó được có yên tĩnh thời điểm. Nhưng mặc dù như thế, cảm mạo cũng không có giảm bớt, mà là có tăng thêm xu thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đây đại khái là hai cái bệnh nhân mỗi ngày chờ tại một gian phòng giao nhau cảm hoá nguyên nhân, buổi tối liền ôm chăn đi rồi sô pha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa đêm trở về bật đèn giật mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được hỗn loạn, nhắm nửa con mắt giải thích nói ta xuất để hô hấp dưới không khí mới mẻ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở nơi đó không nổi, cắm vào túi áo nhìn xuống hắn, xem một hồi, nói tùy ngươi.

Uống thuốc Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh ngủ rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tắm xong đi ra còn dự định xem chút nhi Manga, đi ngang qua phòng ăn thời điểm phát hiện Phác Chí Huân ngồi ở bàn ăn bên kia không nhúc nhích.

Hắn mở ra một bao bánh bích quy, đi qua ngồi vào Phác Chí Huân đối diện, "Ngày mai không hành trình "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên ý chỉ là tán gẫu hai câu.

Phác Chí Huân lắc đầu một cái, ngẩng đầu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, sau đó trực tiếp đẩy chai bia đi qua. Vừa vặn thành niên Phác Chí Huân chịu không nổi tửu lực, uống nửa bình liền lên mặt, hai gò má ửng hồng, nhìn người ánh mắt bên trong một đám sương mù.

Nói chuyện cũng dính niêm hồ hồ: "Ngày mai nghỉ ngơi, buổi chiều theo người hẹn chơi game, " uống một hớp còn nói: "Ngươi gần nhất không theo ta đánh, cũng không có ý gì, giết thời gian."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông buông tay, nói cảm mạo choáng váng đầu, ngươi cũng không phải không biết.

Phác Chí Huân đem cánh tay duỗi thẳng để lên bàn, đầu cũng trên gối đi, nằm sấp đánh mấy cái rượu nấc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tưởng rằng uống say, nhỏ giọng nhắc tới vài câu một người uống gì rượu, đang định đem người vịn trở về phòng, thân thể còn không đứng lên, Phác Chí Huân lại đột nhiên lại ngồi thẳng, tìm nửa ngày tiêu cự, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem, như là đang trả lời hắn vừa vặn lầm bầm lầu bầu, nói: Hôm nay trở về tốt muộn.

"Ừ" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được không rõ ràng lắm.

"Chờ ngươi đấy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, một cái tay trả nắm Phác Chí Huân cho hắn cái kia chai bia, ngón tay tại lạnh lẽo bật nắp miệng bình biên giới lượn vòng, không kéo ra Griphook .

Phác Chí Huân không quản hắn, tiếp tục nói: "Niel ca, đây là ta sau khi trưởng thành lần thứ nhất uống rượu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng không nghĩ tiếp tục nghe rồi.

Hắn không muốn cùng con ma men tiếp tục thảo luận những này có có không không. Đứng lên đem mình cái kia bình không mở ra bia bỏ vào tủ lạnh, sau đó đem Phác Chí Huân trên tay còn dư lại nửa bình ném vào trong thùng rác.

Hắn nói: "Ta không cùng ngươi uống rượu."

Phác Chí Huân nở nụ cười dưới, lại không giống như là đang cười.

Cũng không cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chào hỏi, ngoan ngoãn chính mình đi đến gian phòng cửa vào, trước khi vào cửa xoay người mặt hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đổi lại thường ngày màn ảnh trước mới có bộ kia thuận theo dáng vẻ, nói nhớ rõ uống thuốc, sau đó liền đi vào đi, đóng cửa. Phảng phất sớm có mong muốn.

Đêm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ được không quá an ổn.

Không biết là bởi vì bị Phác Chí Huân rượu nói ảnh hưởng, vẫn là chỉ có một người ở trong phòng nguyên nhân. Hắn lăn qua lộn lại đến mấy lần, phát hiện không có Ung Thánh Hựu ở thời điểm, chỉ có thể nghe thấy mình hô hấp thanh âm .

Như vậy quá rồi chừng mấy ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy liền ngủ cũng biến thành thật nhàm chán.

Trở về đêm trước, hắn liền người mang được thanh Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp ôm trở về phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở ra mắt đã nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại gần hôn hắn, thật giống lâu không gặp gặp lại tựa như, đụng vào đến liền không thể tách rời.

Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại, hôn một hồi liền sau này kéo dài khoảng cách, đối với không khí ho vài thanh âm, sau đó nói ngươi có còn muốn hay không khỏi bệnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay vươn vào hắn quần ngủ bên trong, nói chẳng qua đồng thời uống thuốc.

Mà thân thể so với đại não phản ứng nhanh, chỉ là mấy giây phán đoán, bọn hắn liền nhanh chóng quấn đến cùng một chỗ.

Làm một lần mồ hôi đầm đìa, nhiệt độ cao đến bỏng người. Lại khiến người cảm thấy an toàn.

Mùa xuân quá rồi hơn một nửa sau đó bọn hắn cảm mạo mới hoàn toàn khỏi hẳn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hành trình bắt đầu tăng lên, đại thể cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời gian dịch ra, chạy bất đồng đài truyền hình, chỉ có chụp đoàn thể tiết mục thời điểm mới gặp mặt.

Chụp đoàn tống ngày ấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ghế phụ, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Phác Chí Huân làm đang ngồi xếp sau nhất. Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên cửa sổ ngủ gà ngủ gật, xe thắng gấp cái trán dập đầu đến phía trước ghế dựa, bị đau mà gọi một tiếng.

Phác Chí Huân đến gần, lấy tay sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào địa phương, lại nhìn kỹ một chút, nói không sưng, chỉ là có chút đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng sờ soạng mấy lần, sau đó thở phào một cái, nói hoá trang hẳn có thể che lên.

Một cái va triệt để đem hắn buồn ngủ va không còn, ngồi ở mặt trước Lại Quan Lâm quay đầu lại xác nhận dưới hắn không có chuyện gì, lại ngồi trở xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mấy đêm không ngủ.

Trên trán rất nhanh không còn cảm giác đau. Hóa xong trang đi ghi hình lều, thu lại thời gian được được kéo dài, liền trục uể oải pha loãng rơi mất cảm quan, rất lâu mới kết thúc, ánh đèn ngầm hạ trong nháy mắt chỉ cảm thấy dưới chân khinh Phiêu Phiêu.

Trở về ký túc xá hắn muốn thừa sáng sớm giường ngủ, đi tới thang dây nơi đó bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhãn cầu bên trong cũng mang theo máu đỏ tia, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cảm giác thân thể xúc cảm thức tỉnh, tay của hắn là mát.

"Ăn ăn khuya ngủ tiếp."

"Ra ngoài "

"Liền ở gia. Chúng ta, thêm vào hai tên tiểu quỷ, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng có chút không quá tình nguyện: "Bọn hắn nhất định phải hơi lớn phần Pizza, hiện tại ăn không hết."

Ung Thánh Hựu ấn ấn huyệt Thái dương: "Ta vây chết rồi, không muốn ăn."

"Ngươi cơm tối cũng không ăn, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ngữ khí nhu hòa một ít: "Ăn chút ngủ tiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lệch ra cái đầu suy nghĩ hồi lâu, cuối cùng thỏa hiệp, nói ta đi vào thay cái quần áo.

Đợi được Ung Thánh Hựu đổi đồ ngủ tốt đi qua phòng khách, mới phát hiện chuyện này có chút ngạc nhiên.

Ăn khuya không ngạc nhiên, ly kỳ là tổ cục người.

Là Lại Quan Lâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tiểu quỷ, hắn một cách tự nhiên liền cho rằng là vậy đối cửu cửu năm sống tiểu hài, nhưng bây giờ Phác Hữu Trấn cũng không tại.

Trước kia trận đấu kết thúc, mới vừa ở cùng một chỗ thời điểm, bọn hắn cũng làm qua mấy lần ban đêm liên hoan. Lại Quan Lâm mỗi lần đều về sớm nhất gian phòng, nói là đến giờ nhất định phải ngủ, chưa từng tham dự qua vượt qua chín điểm hoạt động. Phác Chí Huân trêu ghẹo Lại Quan Lâm phải hay không có bạn gái phải đi về điện thoại nói chuyện phiếm, Lại Quan Lâm Tiếu Tiếu, mọi người cũng không quá trêu chọc vài câu liền thả hắn đi rồi, không ai thật đang định kéo nhỏ tuổi nhất tiểu hài nhi thức đêm.

Hai giờ sáng, Lại Quan Lâm lại còn ngồi ở chỗ này, lần đầu tiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn quanh một vòng, cuối cùng chọn vị trí đưa, ngồi xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu không chú ý, vào lúc này nhìn thấy Phác Hữu Trấn không ở hơi kinh ngạc: "Hữu Trấn đây này "

"Trong phòng ngủ, " Phác Chí Huân trên mặt có điểm bất đắc dĩ: "Lại Quan Lâm nhao nhao chết rồi, nhất định phải kéo ta đi ra."

Những người khác đều ngủ, trong phòng làm yên tĩnh.

Bọn hắn không tự chủ được ngay cả nói chuyện cũng trở nên rất nhỏ giọng.

"Ta đi tủ lạnh nắm mấy lon cola." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Lại Quan Lâm lấy cùi chỏ đụng đụng hắn, "Uống của ta Champagne."

"Ngươi mới bao lớn, uống gì rượu." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói chuyện, một bên cầm một khối Pizza bỏ vào trong miệng.

"Ta thượng tiểu học liền uống rồi." Lại Quan Lâm không phục nói.

Hắn không thích Ung Thánh Hựu cái này coi hắn là tiểu hài tử khẩu khí.

Để chứng minh hắn nói là sự thật, Lại Quan Lâm nhanh nhẹn mà từ bên cạnh trong túi thanh Champagne lấy ra, ngồi ở trên sàn nhà muốn muốn mở ra, sờ soạng nửa ngày, mới phát hiện không nắm dụng cụ mở chai.

"Cái kia ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt xem Lại Quan Lâm, tìm hiểu tình huống, dự định đứng lên.

Mới vừa lên thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đem bờ vai của hắn ấn xuống, đi thẳng tới tủ TV bên cạnh, mở ngăn kéo lấy ra dụng cụ mở chai, lại đi về tới, thanh dụng cụ mở chai đưa cho Lại Quan Lâm.

Động tác không có dừng lại, làm liền một mạch.

Phác Chí Huân nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, hắn biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc Thanh tự nhiên. Nhưng đây không phải thói quen nguyên nhân.

Nói là ăn khuya liên hoan, nhưng trên thực tế mọi người chỉ là trầm muộn uống nửa giờ, cũng không ai giảng mấy câu nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh TV mở ra, trong ti vi thật là đúng dịp phát lại đến bọn hắn thi đấu.

Trận chung kết cuối cùng, quen thuộc âm nhạc thả khiến người ta run sợ. Chính truyền bá đến tuyên bố Ung Thánh Hựu thứ tự cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm ấp đoạn kia, đột nhiên nhảy tới những khác đài, Lại Quan Lâm cầm bộ điều khiển từ xa, xấu hổ cười cười, nói xin lỗi ta cho rằng đè xuống đến mức điều hòa.

Phác Chí Huân vẫn là đồng dạng uống rượu liền mặt đỏ, đầu tựa ở bên sofa thượng, miệng cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ chỉ có năm cm, hô đi ra ngoài khí khiến cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngứa cực kì.

Mọi người Pizza không làm sao ăn, rượu gần như đã uống được một nửa.

Lại Quan Lâm còn dự định mở bình thứ hai.

Ung Thánh Hựu đắp Lại Quan Lâm vai, đề cao điểm âm thanh nói: "Nha, uống ít một chút."

"Sớm hơn bảy giờ liền muốn ra ngoài." Khương Nghĩa Kiện để ly xuống phụ họa, hắn khó được mà không uống rượu, uống Coca.

Lại Quan Lâm thanh TV đóng, đột nhiên nói: "Chơi bình ngữ tie ư "

"Ngươi nghĩ sai khiến ai" Phác Chí Huân đi theo thuận miệng cười cợt một câu.

"Ta làm tôn kính các ca ca, " Lại Quan Lâm mặt không đỏ tim không đập, "Ngươi nói có đúng hay không Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lười với hắn cãi nhau, "Chơi uống rượu, uống xong này một ít về đi ngủ. Quốc vương, tam lục cửu, vẫn là thật lòng lời nói đại mạo hiểm. Hoặc là các ngươi nghĩ, ta thật không nghĩ tới rồi."

Nói xong lấy ra điện thoại di động trong túi nhìn xuống thời gian.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn lên cũng không hứng thú lắm, đề nghị nói chơi đoán số được rồi, nhanh như vậy.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bát tự không hợp. Mấy vòng kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏng thần trên người, đều là hắn thua, hắn không hề nghĩ ngợi liền trực tiếp uống.

Cuối cùng chỉ còn một chén số lượng.

Mọi người đều xuất búa, Lại Quan Lâm một mình ra kéo.

Ung Thánh Hựu như trút được gánh nặng, thanh Pizza hộp che lại, bảo ngày mai lại thu mệt chết đi được. Sau đó lên hoạt động một chút, lại hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện một không cùng lúc trở lại.

Lại Quan Lâm nâng cốc uống một ngụm hết sạch, nhìn lên như say vừa giống như không có say, nói ta cho các ngươi giảng cái bí mật:

Niel ca yêu thích Chí Huân ca.

Chí Huân ca yêu thích ta.

Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca.

Ba câu nói bên trong có một câu là thật sự.

[ Đan Ung ] Phong Nhãn thiên đường 3

Tốc độ con rùa đổi mới.

Ba,

Ung Thánh Hựu không làm sao thanh Lại Quan Lâm lời nói coi là chuyện to tát.

Chuẩn xác mà giảng, là hắn căn bản không nhớ ra được. Tối hôm qua toàn bộ nửa phần sau hắn đều tại nửa ngất trạng thái, chỉ là mơ hồ nghe được mấy cái then chốt từ, đại khái là mấy người bọn hắn danh tự, sau đó liền quên đến không còn một mống.

Một cảm giác tỉnh lại thời điểm trên người còn tại đổ mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, phát hiện mình ngủ ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên giường.

Bên ngoài trời còn chưa sáng, hắn nhìn xuống điện thoại, mới năm giờ rưỡi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chen tại bên cạnh hắn, cởi bỏ áo trên, mặt hướng hắn chếch ngủ, vẫn không có yếu tỉnh dấu hiệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không muốn động, chơi thêm vài bàn điện thoại trò chơi, đều lấy thảm bại cho đối thủ cáo chung, hắn là thật sự chơi không vui trò chơi, tự nhiên cũng không cảm giác được nhiều lạc thú, liền dứt khoát tắt điện thoại di động, ném đến gối bên cạnh.

Hắn không như Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Phác Chí Huân có thể cả đêm mà Online, từ không cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Bất cứ chuyện gì đều có chán ghét một ngày, không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện là trước chán ghét chơi game, hay là trước chán ghét làm tình, không chơi game có thể chơi những khác, cùng hắn làm phiền có thể biến thành người khác làm.

Ai trước tiên phiền không ai nói chắc được. Trời mới biết, bọn hắn cũng không biết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng hồ báo thức tại sáu giờ đúng vang lên, sắc bén tiếng vang dọa Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một cái, hắn đưa tay nhấn tắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rầm rì mấy lần, liền cũng tỉnh rồi, mở mắt ra nỗ lực thích nghi bóng tối một trận, theo bản năng mà hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia tới gần chút.

"Được đánh thức" nguyên bản thanh tuyến liền trầm thấp Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bởi vì dậy sớm dẫn theo điểm giọng mũi.

"Nửa tiếng trước, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp, "Lại Quan Lâm rượu thật là khó uống."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phản ứng một hồi lâu, mới nghe rõ hắn câu nói này, trong phòng không bật đèn, hắn thấp giọng cười, sau đó đưa tay đi mò Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, động tác rất nhẹ, nói lại ngủ một lát.

Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời, nhắm mắt lại yên tĩnh chờ một hồi, lại mở mắt ra. Hắn không ngủ được, đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt đối mặt cũng mở ra con mắt, ngươi xem ta, ta nhìn vào ngươi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi giường sao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu.

Sau một tiếng muốn xuất phát, không ai quên chuyện này.

Nhưng nhìn một chút liền hôn đến cùng một chỗ.

Cũng không biết là ai bắt đầu trước, ở cái này không quá tỉnh táo buổi sáng, thật giống bọn hắn nên hôn môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, há mồm thở dốc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không lời nói, chỉ là tình cờ đụng đi lên hôn hắn, từ môi đến ngực, trên bờ vai lưu lại sâu sắc nhợt nhạt dấu vết.

Bọn hắn rất ít tại tỉnh rượu sau lập tức liền làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là muốn hướng về trên người đối phương đòi lấy cùng cảm thụ chút gì, thoát ra còn lại thân phận, bọn hắn chính là bọn họ chính mình, tại kia này thân thể trong kia thời khắc.

Làm xong Khương Nghĩa Kiện thúc Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh đi rửa ráy, thời gian sắp không còn kịp rồi.

Hắn không cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời, phòng rửa tay cùng gian phòng như thế hẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ được không cần chen, dưới cái nhìn của hắn cùng tắm rửa như là luyến người mới sẽ làm việc. Bọn hắn từ trước đến giờ không có loại này nhàn hạ thoải mái.

Trước khi ra cửa Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại cửa vào xỏ giày, lơ đãng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào, Lại Quan Lâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc mơ hồ, về hỏi, Quan Lâm làm sao vậy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh giày mặc, đã trầm mặc vài giây, nói không có gì, tùy tiện hỏi một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn, cũng thanh dây giày buộc lại, đi theo ra cửa, không đuổi tiếp hỏi.

Hôm nay hành trình là hai người hành trình, liền hai người bọn họ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tối hôm qua không uống rượu, tuy rằng chỉ ngủ thời gian rất ngắn nhưng là không bao nhiêu cơn buồn ngủ, ngồi ở trong xe xem Manga, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối ở trên đùi hắn, tiếp tục ngủ bù. Từ phòng trang điểm đến đài truyền hình cửa vào, vẫn là trạng thái hôn mê. Cuối cùng nên xuống xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Ung Thánh Hựu lay tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa nhẹ nửa ngày huyệt Thái dương, mới phát giác được trở về thế giới hiện thực bên trong đến.

Nhưng rất kỳ quái, tại xóc nảy lay động bên trong, hắn ngủ rất tốt rất nặng một giấc.

Tiết mục lục đến mức rất chầm chậm, từ ban ngày mãi cho đến vào đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu một người trước về, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có an bài khác muốn chạy. Đường về trên đường ngược về sau lùi cảnh phố tại trong cửa sổ chợt lóe lên, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp mấy bức bức ảnh, cảm thấy Seoul cũng rất lớn.

Về ký túc xá phát hiện trong phòng khách đã không ai rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu lười bật đèn, sờ soạng hướng về gian phòng đi, mở cửa mới nhìn đến bên trong là sáng, bên trong có người.

Quay đầu, phát hiện là mặc đồ ngủ Phác Chí Huân.

"Ngươi trở về rồi."

Phác Chí Huân ngồi tại trước máy vi tính, bình thản cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi thăm một chút, phảng phất chính mình nguyên vốn cũng là căn phòng này một thành viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên giường, đem đồ vật thả xuống, muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút lại đi rửa mặt.

Dư quang bên trong thoáng nhìn trên màn ảnh máy vi tính là Phác Chí Huân cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường ngày thích chơi cái kia cái trò chơi, nhìn kỹ một chút, thượng vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tài khoản. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy bây giờ cũng có điểm màu đen hài hước, hắn liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện máy tính mật mã cũng không biết.

Thân sơ nếu như muốn dùng cùng chung trình độ xác định, Phác Chí Huân cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng chung sinh hoạt, mà hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ bất quá cùng chung lẫn nhau thân thể.

Mới vừa đem điện thoại di động lấy ra, Phác Chí Huân lại đột nhiên không chơi, cái ghế quay tới mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu vừa vặn đối đầu một tấm chăm chú mặt.

Phác Chí Huân nói thẳng hỏi hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca, có ý kiến gì ah."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị này không đầu không đuôi một câu làm bối rối, hắn dùng ánh mắt biểu thị nghi hoặc, thanh nâng tay lên cùng điện thoại chậm rãi thả lại chân một bên.

Phác Chí Huân hỏi tiếp: "Tối hôm qua Quan Lâm nói, ca không nhớ rõ "

Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời, là trả lời không được.

Hắn nỗ lực tại trong đầu thanh tối hôm qua cuối cùng cảnh tượng quá rồi một lần, cũng chỉ là nhớ tới một nửa, cái gì ba câu nói bên trong có một câu là thật sự.

Nhưng này trọng yếu sao.

"Quan Lâm hắn ..."

"Ừ" Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên nói tiếp, đã cắt đứt Phác Chí Huân.

Ngừng một lúc mới nói, "Ta giống như nhớ tới rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới sáng sớm hôm nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng nhắc qua Lại Quan Lâm.

Sau đó thì sao

Phác Chí Huân lui ra trò chơi, thanh máy tính đóng, tiện thể mở ra một bao Khương Nghĩa Kiện kẹo dẻo, bỏ vào trong miệng. Không phải rất ngọt, nhưng hắn vẫn là ăn viên thứ hai. Phác Chí Huân xem Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm nửa ngày, mất đi tiếp tục nói tiếp hứng thú.

"Ngươi từ từ suy nghĩ, ta về đi ngủ."

Hắn chỉ là tới hỏi một cái đáp án. Hắn đã có đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định trước tiên cầm thứ gì ra ngoài rửa mặt.

Thẳng đến chuẩn bị cho tốt trở về, nằm tại chính mình giường trên thượng đợi một hồi lâu, mới nhớ tới Lại Quan Lâm đoạn kia lời nói nửa kia. Nhưng vẫn chưa hiểu, tại sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Phác Chí Huân đều phải tới hỏi hắn, hai người bọn họ sự việc của nhau, cùng hắn có quan hệ gì.

Hay là bọn hắn cho rằng bọn họ chuyện cùng hắn có quan hệ.

Đang suy nghĩ, có người cho hắn phát kkt, leng keng tiếng nhắc nhở, mở ra là Lại Quan Lâm, hỏi hắn có muốn hay không đồng thời xem chiếu bóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối xem chiếu bóng hứng thú không lớn, bất quá vừa vặn khát nước, liền lại xuống xỏ giày, chuẩn bị uống ngụm nước lại nói.

Hắn cầm lấy trên bàn chén nước, một cái tay run, thanh thúy tiếng vang rơi xuống đất, dùng gần một năm cái chén bị đánh nát rồi.

Hắn tại trong túc xá duy nhất một chỉ, pha lê chế phẩm. Đi nhặt thời điểm, trên ngón tay vẽ ra một đạo miệng nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh cắm vào trong ngón tay đầu mảnh mảnh thủy tinh nhổ ra, máu chảy tinh tế dày đặc, vốn định dán cái băng gạc, tại trong ngăn kéo tìm nửa ngày đều không tìm, liền cũng coi như rồi.

Đó là chỉ dùng để uống cà phê cái chén, không phải là cái gì quý trọng nhãn hiệu, năm ngoái thi đấu lúc Hạ Thiên đi ngang qua rìa đường tiểu gia cư điếm, cầm lên liếc mắt nhìn, sau đó lấy được lễ vật.

Tặng quà người cũng là tiện tay. Hắn không phải rất yêu uống cà phê, chỉ bất quá người đưa cho là hắn thích uống, khi đó bọn hắn trả duy trì trình độ nào đó khoảng cách, không biết khi nào thì bắt đầu, hắn dùng cái chén này hơn nhiều, cũng dưỡng thành uống cà phê thói quen.

Thủy tinh mảnh vỡ cuối cùng đều bị quét vào trong thùng rác.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống lầu tìm Lại Quan Lâm, Lại Quan Lâm một mắt liền nhìn thấy trên ngón tay của hắn vết thương, vội vàng tìm trương băng dán cá nhân đi ra, giúp hắn dán lên. Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích dưới là cái chén được không cẩn thận đánh nát, không nhiều đại sự.

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu, nói ca ta đây có một cái mới ngươi cầm dùng.

Mới tráng men chén nhét vào trong tay hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không từ chối, ngồi xuống hỏi nhìn cái gì điện ảnh, hắn kiến nghị đi lầu hai phòng khách xem, bên kia có hình chiếu.

Lại Quan Lâm chọn bộ nước Anh lão mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm đều không nhìn thấy.

Phim nhựa phát ra hơn nửa, đột nhiên có người gõ cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận nghe xong mấy giây, mới xác định là tại gõ nhà bọn họ môn.

Đã 0 giờ quá rồi, cũng không ai sớm phát tin tức báo cho muốn tới.

Hắn chạy tới xem phải hay không đưa sai giao hàng, mở cửa lại phát hiện lại là đứng ở cửa vào hừ ca Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Hừ chính là hắn gần nhất ưa thích cái kia đầu, nằm ở chung với nhau thời điểm lưu nửa bên tai nghe cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe qua.

"Ngươi không mang chìa khoá "

Hắn hai cao không sai biệt cho lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà đi sờ một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu, tìm thấy hắn nhu thuận tóc đen nửa ướt, đuôi tóc còn tại hướng về trên đất tích thuỷ, "Bên ngoài trời mưa "

"Một điểm Tiểu Vũ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên trả lời một bên đi đến đầu đi, cầm trong phòng Ung Thánh Hựu khăn mặt sát mái tóc, thuận tiện đem áo khoác thoát, bỏ vào giá áo phía dưới, lại thay đổi đầu quần ngủ, dặt dà dặt dẹo mà treo ở trên eo, sau đó một thân khô mát mà đi ra, ngồi ở hắn và Lại Quan Lâm bên cạnh, ngồi một hồi khốn đến mí mắt đánh nhau, trở về phòng ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực cùng Lại Quan Lâm nhìn thấy cuối cùng diễn viên chức bề ngoài đánh ra đến, mới nói mình cũng khốn.

Đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy, Lại Quan Lâm đưa tay kéo hắn, Vấn ca đêm nay có thể hay không đi chỗ của ta ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút, cũng không hỏi tại sao, nói ta trở về phòng nắm máy sạc điện, ngươi trước đi rửa thấu một cái.

Hắn trở về phòng thả cái chén, trên bàn mới cái chén, thay đổi mất con kia vỡ nát cái chén.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy gần nhất là thật sự có chút quỷ quái, hôm nay suy tính một ngày nhàm chán việc.

Hiện tại hồi tưởng năm ngoái mua cái ly kia lúc phụ cận tháng ngày, phần lớn là sung sướng, thống khổ bộ phận được hồi ức pha loãng mất, không lưu lại cái gì phân lượng. Duy nhất có một cái nếu như, nếu như hắn không làm như vậy, nếu như nửa năm trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện sinh nhật, hắn không là sự thật giẫm đạp hành một câu nói đùa, lấy lễ vật đổi lễ vật, đem mình đưa đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên giường.

Nhưng cũng không có loại này nếu như.

Nhìn xem rơi vào ngủ say Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn muốn nói chung bọn hắn đều không đưa cho lẫn nhau một cái tốt lễ vật.

Lại Quan Lâm là trong đội duy nhất có đơn độc phòng người may mắn, nhưng hiếm có người bước vào qua mảnh này lĩnh địa. Mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên đối chứng thực thuộc về mình đồ vật có rất lớn tư nhân hóa nhu cầu, phòng giữa chỉ là trong đó một khối nhỏ.

Nhưng hắn nói với Ung Thánh Hựu Phác Chí Huân thường xuyên đến. Lúc nói mảnh quan sát kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu thần thái, không nhìn ra nguyên cớ đến. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là gật gật đầu, biểu thị hắn biết rồi.

Có lúc Lại Quan Lâm cảm thấy thật giống như bị giam cầm tại chính mình bịa đặt ảo giác trong, sóng điện chặn, chỉ có một đầu phát ra tiếng.

Hay là này có thể coi là người trưởng thành trong miệng thường nhấc lên, trưởng thành một cái giá lớn.

Nhưng đau đớn lúc nào có thể kết 朿, tàn nhẫn không phải sao.

Hắn muốn này không công bằng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống thời điểm Lại Quan Lâm đã rửa mặt xong xuôi, 幵 âm hưởng, để đó thư giãn ngủ trước âm nhạc. Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, hết thảy đều làm xa lạ, lại có chút mới mẻ, quanh thân hoàn cảnh là, ca cũng là, chỉ có thể mơ hồ phân biệt ra đó là đang hát tiếng Trung.

Hắn trực tiếp đi tới ngồi ở mép giường, hỏi Lại Quan Lâm, ngủ bên trong vẫn là bên ngoài, Lại Quan Lâm quán tay nói tùy tiện. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút, nói để tránh khỏi được ngươi dồn xuống giường, ta bảo hiểm một điểm.

Nói xong cũng đi đến đầu cái chăn chui vào.

Lại Quan Lâm các loại Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ ngon sau mới nằm lại đây, mãi cho đến cái kia dĩ ca truyền hình xong mới tắt đèn. Giường của hắn so với trước kia trong túc xá đầu hơi có thăng cấp, nhưng cũng chỉ là so với bình thường giường đơn đại chút. Hai người nằm ngang có thể sát bên cánh tay da thịt, chăn ngồi chỗ cuối đắp nắp, còn có một chút có dư.

Ung Thánh Hựu Vô Niệm vô tưởng, nhắm mắt lại, nỗ lực tiến vào giấc ngủ.

Lại Quan Lâm đổi thành chếch ngủ tư thế, đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu bên này. Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng cũng đi theo hắn vươn mình. Chính giữa cách xuất một điểm khe hở, máy điều hòa không khí gió hướng về bên này thổi một hơi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền run lên, lăn qua lộn lại nửa ngày, không tìm được cái thoải mái vị ta.

Hắn gần nhất có phần thần kinh suy nhược, ngủ khó khăn, cũng dễ dàng trình.

"Ca không ngủ sao."

Lại Quan Lâm đột nhiên 幵 miệng nói lời nói, âm thanh liền ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai truyền đến.

"Không ngủ được "

"Ừm..." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn thành thật trả lời rồi, "Gần nhất là như thế này."

"Đang suy nghĩ gì." Nói chuyện, Lại Quan Lâm lại đi đến đầu đến gần rồi một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được hô hấp của hắn liền ở trước mặt mình, nhẹ nhàng mà sung sướng, mang theo người thiếu niên đặc hữu khí tức.

"Ta nói cái gì đều không nghĩ, ngươi có tin hay không." Hắn nói.

Lại Quan Lâm không nói tin, cũng không nói không tin, chỉ là hỏi tiếp: "Là đang suy nghĩ gì người ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, muốn nói đây là cái gì hoang đường triển khai 幵.

Đêm khuya 8 pô-lô-ni đối tượng cũng không nên là mình. Nhưng lời chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng lại thu lại rồi, hắn nhớ tới lại Quan Lâm tại gần nhất nói ra thật nhiều lần yêu thích cái từ này.

Không ngừng có người nói khởi, là hắn chán ghét văn tự trò chơi.

"Ta không có người thích, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói thẳng.

Ngẫm lại lại bồi thêm một câu, "Ta nào có người nhưng yêu thích."

Lời nói nói được làm bình thản, tại Lại Quan Lâm nghe tới nhưng có càng nhiều ý vị. Cũng không biết đang suy tư cái gì, nửa ngày không đối lời nói. Lâu đến Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng Lại Quan Lâm đã ngủ rồi.

Bọn hắn ít có cho tới những chuyện này thời điểm, nhưng 幵 bắt đầu cùng kết 朿 cũng đều tự nhiên. Ở cái này phòng thời gian, không có gió thổi không lọt nồng đặc không khí, chỉ có điều hòa làm lạnh tiếng vang.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc buồn ngủ, ở trong bóng tối chờ một hồi, sau đó lật người đi đối mặt vách tường, đi đến đầu hơi co lại.

Hắn 幵 bắt đầu làm loại kia không có nội dung mộng.

Cái trán phát ra mồ hôi, cảm giác ý thức trước sau tỉnh dậy, thân thể lại ở trong mơ.

Hỗn Độn trong lúc đó, đột nhiên có nguồn nhiệt dán lại đây.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại có chút hoảng hốt, trong đầu không có có giống như hình ảnh.

Hắn cảm giác được có một cánh tay vờn quanh qua bên người hắn, nhiệt độ từ sau lưng kéo dài 幵 đi, lực đạo rất nhẹ, cùng hắn nói là ôm ấp, càng giống là mềm nhẹ đụng vào, xem hắn không có kháng cự ý tứ, liền đụng đi lên hôn một cái đỉnh đầu phát xoáy.

Quan Lâm Ung Thánh Hựu thử gọi một tiếng.

Lại Quan Lâm cọ xát đỉnh đầu của hắn, nói: Là ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ một hồi tìm từ, không bắt được manh mối, cuối cùng quyết định từ bỏ, nói, tính rồi, ngủ.

Lại Quan Lâm ôm cánh tay của mình lại nắm chặt một điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết hắn rốt cuộc là đang nằm mơ, vẫn là trình rồi, vô ý thức lại đến càng sâu trong mộng đi.

Thậm chí trình tới thời điểm bọn hắn trả duy trì cái tư thế này.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái, nhíu nhíu mày, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất ở một cái trong ngực đầu tỉnh đến, lại không như trong tưởng tượng xứng đáng vui sướng thể hiểm, chỉ cảm thấy vai cái cổ đau buốt nhức. Liền cái này sớm Thần đều khiến người ta cảm thấy xa lạ.

Hắn nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Không có gì đặc biệt nguyên nhân, chính là đột nhiên nhớ tới người này. Ngủ một giấc đến buổi trưa, muốn đến cái kia người đại khái hẳn là ra ngoài chạy thông báo, nghĩ đến cuộc sống của bọn họ, đều là không quan hệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Lại Quan Lâm làm thành tròn vòng bên trong thoát thân.

Tiểu hài nhi khi hắn có động tĩnh 幵 bắt đầu cũng đã trình rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu biết, nhưng vẫn là hướng về cạnh cửa đi, trước khi đi Lại Quan Lâm đối với bóng lưng của hắn bình tĩnh mà nói, ta còn có cơ hội, ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu thủ dừng một chút, nói ân, ta suy nghĩ.

Hắn cho môn hảo hảo mang lên, sau đó liền lên lầu.

Giờ mới hiểu được Lại Quan Lâm ý tứ . Nhưng cái này thật sự là 竒 quái một ngày. Quá 竒 quái. Tốt như tất cả mọi người tại hướng về hắn đặt câu hỏi, mà hắn lại không làm rõ đề làm là cái gì.

Hắn trả có rất nhiều không hiểu việc.

Nhưng nói muốn muốn cũng không phải qua loa, đúng là muốn.

Suy nghĩ lung tung nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu mang dép lên trên lầu phát hiện quên mang chìa khoá.

Người ta nói cùng nhau đợi đến lâu liền sẽ càng ngày càng giống, hắn 幵 bắt đầu phạm Khương Nghĩa Kiện vậy sai

1 ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trước cửa một trận đập loạn, không có bất kỳ phản ứng. Hắn từ túi áo Lý Đào lấy điện thoại ra cho sổ truyền tin bên trong người gọi điện thoại, theo thói quen trước tiên đánh cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chuyển được sau mới nhớ tới này người đại khái dẫn không ở nhà. Vừa mới chuẩn bị nhấn tắt, bên kia cũng rất nhanh tiếp thông.

Làm gì "

Dính niêm hồ hồ âm thanh, như là còn chưa ngủ trình.

"Ta quên mang chìa khoá, ngươi ở nhà "

Bên kia như là phản ứng một cái lời của hắn, an tĩnh mấy giây, sau đó nói, "Các loại."

Liền đem điện thoại dập máy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng một bộ chưa tỉnh ngủ bộ dáng, 幵 môn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mới thanh minh một điểm. Ung Thánh Hựu không nói thêm cái gì, trực tiếp tiến vào phòng rửa tay rửa mặt, tiện thể tắm rửa sạch sẽ, nửa giờ, mới lau tóc đi ra.

Còn không đi đến gian phòng cửa vào, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chắn ở nửa đường.

"Ngươi tại sao rửa ráy "

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao, hỏi ngược lại: "Ta vì cái gì không thể rửa ráy "

Chưa kịp hắn phản ứng lại, đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy cổ tay lại đi bên trong phòng rửa tay mang. Hắn dùng lực khí rất lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay đều bị nắm đỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoạt nhìn là hoàn toàn trình rồi.

Khóa môn, Ác Lang sói mà đem Ung Thánh Hựu phong tỏa tại bồn tắm bên tường, "Ngươi sao muộn đi chỗ nào" "Quan Lâm cái kia ngủ một đêm, " Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quá bình tĩnh, đẩy hắn một cái, "Không liên quan ngươi việc."

Câu nói này lại biến thành thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đốt sao Hỏa. Hắn đột nhiên đại lực kéo 幵 Ung Thánh Hựu áo ngủ, cặp mắt đỏ lên, cổ áo được kéo tới nhăn nhúm, trên đỉnh nút buộc đều bị hắn kéo đứt — viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giụa với hắn giằng co.

"Ngươi là động dục vẫn là phát thần kinh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không lý, đem hắn trước ngực phía sau lưng trước trước sau sau kiểm cẩn thận tra xét một lần, mới hơi hơi hòa hoãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn phát tác xong, dự định ra ngoài, còn chưa kịp bước ra một bước, phô thiên lấp mặt đất mà hôn đột nhiên rơi xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện 幵 bắt đầu không có đồng pháp mà hôn hắn, cùng hắn nói là hôn, không bằng nói là tại gặm nuốt, như một khát máu động vật, từ bờ môi của hắn, đến thân thể, lưu lại một điểm một điểm màu đỏ sậm dấu ấn, sau đó trải rộng quanh thân, càng ngày càng nhiều.

Hắn ấn lại hắn trong bồn tắm làm, lấy xấu hổ nhất tư thế, lớn nhất trình kiền mà ép 幵 chân, đùi bên trong da thịt được mài đến đỏ lên. Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến không được, sẽ chết mệnh cắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, cắn được chảy ra vết máu.

Sau khi kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng lại ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên người trầm mặc một hồi, sau đó đem vòi bông sen đánh 幵 cọ rửa trên thân thể mồ hôi cùng chấy nhầy. Cho mình hướng tốt sau ngồi xổm người xuống đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu rửa, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất cho Ung thánh hữu làm những thứ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không phản ứng gì, như khối cọc gỗ như thế ngồi ở chỗ đó, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng khăn mặt giúp hắn thanh trên người 揺 làm, hắn mới lộ ra một cái nụ cười giễu cợt, "Nguyên lai ngươi thích hoan loại này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh máy sấy kéo qua, cho hắn thổi mái tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu trốn 幵 rồi, đi tới bồn rửa tay màn ảnh phía trước, từ thượng tầng trong ngăn kéo rút ra dự phòng khăn tắm đem thân thể vây kín, nhặt lên đã ướt đẫm áo ngủ ném vào bên cạnh rác tráp chọc, "Liền lần này, ta không thích."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo tới, đối với trong gương đầu hắn hai xem, tìm tới băng gạc, dán lên cái cổ tử thượng một vòng dấu răng địa phương, lúc này mới cảm giác truyền đến như con kiến bò qua, tinh tế chặt chẽ chặt chẽ đâm nhói. "Là ngươi trước hết để cho người chạm đồ vật của ta." Hắn nói.

[ Đan Ung ] Phong Nhãn thiên đường 5

Phục kiện một cái.

Năm,

Miệng vết thương rất nhanh tốt lên nhiều rồi, vết tích trở nên rất nhạt, chỉ còn một điểm màu sắc, không nhìn ra dấu răng ngấn. Chụp tạp chí thời điểm đi lên trên đầu điểm phấn lót che đậy, Phác Chí Huân trước ở hoàn toàn mất đi trước phát hiện chuyện này, hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải hay không được côn trùng cắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thờ ơ vung vung tay, nói khả năng, ai biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng tâm tình không tốt.

Mấy lần tại ký túc xá đụng tới, đều làm bộ người trong suốt. Không phải coi Khương Nghĩa Kiện là trong suốt, chính là coi chính mình là trong suốt. Mỗi lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu đều trực tiếp hướng về bên giường cầu thang đi, bò lên giường mang theo tai nghe, dùng hành động từ chối đối thoại.

Tình cờ chạy đi Trình An xếp tới sát vách toà, hắn xem ngoài cửa sổ không nói lời nào. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự giác chán, sau đó cũng trực tiếp hướng về một người chỗ ngồi đi, nhìn thấy hàng trước Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm đầu dựa vào đầu một bức ấm áp hình ảnh, đeo cái che mắt mắt không thấy tâm không phiền.

Là buồn bực. Nhưng không biết buồn bực nguyên từ ở chỗ nào. Cũng không chỉ ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính mình sở hữu vật loại này nhận thức, những khả năng khác nguyên do, nhớ tới cũng không xác thực, dường như mơ mơ hồ hồ có phần đường viền, vẫn còn không thấy rất rõ ràng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất trò chơi đánh cho rất kém cỏi, ép thương mười lần có chín lần sai lầm.

Phác Chí Huân tại sát vách phòng dùng từ âm mắng hắn, nói ngươi không muốn theo ta chơi cứ việc nói thẳng được rồi, ta không cần không yên lòng đồng đội. Hắn xoa xoa con mắt, động viên tính chất mà thấp giọng hô dưới Phác Chí Huân danh tự, dưới câu rồi lại là gọi người câm miệng, suy tính vài giây, sau đó giảng ta mang máy tính lại đây phòng ngươi đánh.

Người này nói chuyện tổng như vậy, không êm tai, trả dữ dằn.

Phác Chí Huân lại phảng phất làm ăn bộ này, sau khi nghe xong cười hì hì bắt đầu hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm nũng ra vẻ, hắn luôn luôn là hiểu được làm vui lòng người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng không nói, thế nhưng thích mềm không thích cứng, đúng bệnh hốt thuốc, Phác Chí Huân đã biết từ lâu.

Vừa bắt đầu là chơi game, đánh mệt bắt đầu xem chiếu bóng, lại sau đó một chờ chính là mấy cái suốt đêm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải rất muốn gặp đến Ung Thánh Hựu, nhắm mắt lại trong đầu chính là một tấm cũng không muốn gặp lại mặt của mình, hai người căn phòng như ngày nắng to rơi vào hầm băng. Thế là rơi xuống hành trình liền đến cùng Phác Chí Huân chơi game đánh tới hửng đông, thẳng đến cuối cùng rốt cuộc choáng váng hoa mắt, Phác Chí Huân giường cũng nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chịu nổi phải về phòng ngủ, trước khi đi để Phác Chí Huân cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút, trả tiện thể càm ràm hai câu vị thành niên trả phát triển cơ thể đừng chơi game không muốn sống.

Phác Chí Huân lại đã trầm mặc vài giây, sau đó quay đầu vẻ mặt thành thật nhìn xem hắn nói: Ngươi đã hiểu lầm Niel ca, không là tất cả vị thành niên đều yêu thích chơi game. Huống hồ, ta đã trưởng thành.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng sửng sốt, thu máy vi tính tay dừng một chút, trước khi đi sờ sờ Phác Chí Huân đầu, Phác Chí Huân hướng hắn thiên chân vô tà cười. Khương Nghĩa Kiện khai môn trở về phòng ngã ở trên giường, tắt đèn cũng không biết là ngủ vẫn là không ngủ.

Dù sao là làm mộng.

Trong mộng Ung Thánh Hựu với hắn hòa hảo, tại dưới người hắn khúc thân thể run rẩy, biến đổi mấy cái động tác, đều là không thường dùng cái loại này, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi, không chịu mở mắt ra nhìn hắn. Tiếp lấy đột nhiên thức tỉnh, nhìn một chút trên điện thoại di động đồng hồ báo thức, tám giờ sáng, lên mặc quần áo lúc theo thói quen đi lên phố xem, Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua không về phòng ngủ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên ngậm phòng rửa mặt bàn chải đánh răng, một bên bùm bùm mà cho Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tin tức, không nghĩ tới bên kia hồi phục làm đến rất nhanh, so với theo dự liệu còn nhanh hơn chút.

"Tới ăn điểm tâm", Ung Thánh Hựu phát.

Muộn chút muốn đi ghi âm, vốn muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, một đoàn Vô Danh hỏa cấp bách cần tụ tập, lại trở về cái "Tốt" chữ.

Lên trên lầu thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã lên bàn, điểm tâm không tính phong phú, nhưng nhìn ra được chủng loại đa dạng, là dùng tâm.

Lại Quan Lâm từ phòng bếp đi ra nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện yếu sữa bò vẫn là cà phê, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xem trong điện thoại di động sáng sớm tân văn, không để ý tới hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu hướng Lại Quan Lâm lắc đầu một cái, nói ta uống nước sôi là tốt rồi, đi theo lại nói câu: Ta lần thứ nhất nhìn ngươi làm cơm.

"Không tính là, tùy tiện làm một chút, khó được các ca ca đều tại." Lại Quan Lâm bưng tới một bàn tiên cắt gọn Hoàng đào, đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xiên một khối, bỏ vào trong miệng, lại xiên một khối đưa cho Lại Quan Lâm, Lại Quan Lâm thuận tay tiếp nhận, nói trước tiên cho khách nhân, đưa đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa như cười mà không phải cười, cúi đầu cắn xuống, sau đó chăm chú ăn cơm, nghe Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm.

Trở về phòng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đi ở phía trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào cửa liền đóng cửa lại khóa, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu thanh áo ngủ thay đổi, liền tập hợp qua thân đi hôn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng về bên cạnh vượt qua một bước, tránh thoát lần này tập kích thân mật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện treo ở giữa không trung cũng là ngẩn ra, đứng thẳng người, hai tay cắm ở trong túi đánh giá Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi từ chối ta" đến cùng là lần đầu tiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có chút không quen.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại có vẻ rất bình tĩnh, gật gật đầu, nói: "Ừm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình không có nghe được quá rõ Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ , hỏi tới: "Tại sao "

"Không thể cả đời như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là đáp.

"Ta muốn thử một chút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh mấy chữ này mở ra gây dựng lại nhiều lần, chừng mấy ngày không gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện giọng diệu vừa xa lạ một điểm, nói cũng không hiểu ra sao.

Đang định mở miệng giảng chút gì, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phảng phất cảm giác được tựa như, đoạt tại trước mặt hắn bồi thêm một câu, là phía trước câu kia chú giải.

Nói được hiểu hơn, cũng càng xác thực.

"Ta dự định luyến ái."

Còn nói: "Ta nói là, chúng ta ở cùng một chỗ."

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nói ra "Cùng nhau", so với luyến ái hai chữ này, nhìn lên càng có hơn sinh hoạt hóa liên quan hình ảnh. Không thể như vậy, cho nên như thế. Cùng một người thành lập liên hệ, cùng một người khác chặt đứt liên hệ. Dường như từ nơi này một giây đồng hồ bắt đầu, tuyên bố cùng đi qua tương quan tất cả thoát ly. Thoát ly từng phát sinh qua cảm thụ qua, thoát ly Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Sau đó nghênh đón giữa bọn họ thứ mấy trăm vạn lần trầm mặc.

Cùng ngạc nhiên so với, ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, càng nhiều hơn chính là nghi hoặc, "Ngươi và ..."

"Đúng, cùng Quan Lâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là đáp đắc lợi rơi sảng khoái.

Chữ trên mặt ý tứ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền rốt cuộc đã hiểu.

Muốn nói cũng không phải không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm.

Hắn đã sớm biết Lại Quan Lâm tâm tư. Người thiếu niên không có che giấu ý tứ, thậm chí hi vọng càng nhiều người biết, tuyên cáo chủ quyền. Lần kia quanh co lòng vòng thuyết minh, ở đây người chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cái này qua loa quỷ say quá liền quên.

Cùng trên đời hết thảy tình nhân như thế, dung tục quan hệ yêu thương, lấy danh nghĩa đánh dấu đối phương tương ứng, khát cầu người khác chứng thực cùng chúc phúc, hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu có muốn phải tiếp nhận những này một ngày.

Cái gì nha, vậy liền coi là kết thúc rồi à. Khi nào thì bắt đầu, kết thúc là cái gì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn chất vấn chút gì, há miệng lại không phát ra âm thanh.

Tóc mái đâm vào trong đôi mắt, buồn bực chuyển thành đâm nhói. Hắn muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên, vui không, bởi vì làm quyết định này, rửa đi cùng quan hệ của mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt xem, không nhìn ra nguyên cớ đến. Hắn, bọn họ đâu, một suy nghĩ, kết quả nhưng là hắn quan hệ với hắn có lẽ còn chưa đủ để đàm luận xuất hiện trong tương lai.

Thời khắc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cảm thấy, người và người muốn sản sinh chút gì liên quan là rất khó.

Thật giống hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu, tại tham gia thi đấu trước, trằn trọc qua không giống công ty, đi qua thật nhiều đường vòng, mới tới tiết mục bên trong. Cái kia bọn hắn cũng không phải quá muốn trở về giai đoạn, nỗ lực đi vào đẳng cấp cao nhất tiểu đội, đối đầu ánh mắt, được chọn được cùng một cái tổ, lại chập trùng lên xuống, giết tới một vòng cuối cùng, lấy tiến đoàn đại kết cục xuất đạo, mới có sau đó phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, mặc dù bọn hắn chưa bao giờ thảo luận sau đó đi qua đúng sai.

Thời gian lâu như vậy bên trong, đáp lệch ra bất kỳ một bước, đều không có hiện tại lẫn nhau là Nhân Quả.

Mà thay đổi lại dễ dàng, chỉ cần một ý nghĩ là được rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện quá tự hỏi nhiều thời gian.

Lại Quan Lâm hẹn hắn buổi chiều ra ngoài, hắn sớm ở trên lầu rửa mặt xong, thay đổi quần áo là có thể trên đường phố. Hắn chỉ là hướng đặc biệt người báo cho công nhiên bày tỏ, thuận tiện ở trong lòng âm thầm cùng chính mình xác nhận một lần.

Quan môn trước, thoáng nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cổ cái kia vòng dấu răng vết máu đã hoàn toàn biến mất không gặp.

Hay là tại lần kia, hắn dự cảm được mất khống chế, không chỉ có là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn có chính hắn. Trong thân thể kêu gào, xông tới. Nhưng kỳ thực không chỉ là lần kia nguyên nhân. Là từng điểm từng điểm tích cát thành tháp, hướng dẫn thành trì.

Được như thế đối đãi, nhưng vẫn là bản năng muốn tiếp cận.

Có người lần lượt cành, cung cấp lựa chọn một loại khác lựa chọn khả năng. Có những gì tương lai là không thể thay đổi không thể lựa chọn đây, xu lợi tránh hại là Cao cấp động vật thiên tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn để cho chính mình mê muội tại mất khống chế bên trong.

[ Đan Ung ] Phong Nhãn thiên đường 6

Máu chó bay liên tục.

Sáu,

Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đè thấp mũ ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng, lẳng lặng mà các loại rạp chiếu phim bên trong người tán đi.

Thanh vệ mũ áo tử đều mang lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt che phần lớn quang, hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhớ tới thi đấu lúc bọn hắn có có dư thời gian cũng tới xem chiếu bóng, có lúc ngồi đồng thời, có lúc tách ra ngồi. Ồn ồn ào ào, khá hơn chút người.

Hắn ngược lại là ưa thích thời khắc thế này.

Kỳ thực cũng không phải cần phải tới đây loại đại chúng bóng sảnh. Trước khi ra cửa Lại Quan Lâm đề nghị đi mới mở tư rạp chiếu phim, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là trước mua nơi này phiếu vé. Rất kỳ quái, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có giống như vậy một ít không quan hệ đau khổ kiên trì.

Sau đó nghĩ, đại khái là bởi vì, chỉ có ở trong đám người, hắn mới so sánh có thể cảm giác được chính mình.

Có cái cảm giác này chính mình cần. Cùng trên ti vi, thậm chí là trong túc xá cũng khác nhau chính mình.

Không giống đại đa số thời điểm, hắn càng giống là ở đắp nặn một cái khác tự mình, một cái có thể cung cấp người khác thưởng thức hình tượng. Dễ dàng khiến người ta lạc lối.

Mà bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân.

Cho nên yêu thích những này chuyện tầm thường. Thoát ra bên ngoài bên trong, có thể đối với hết thảy đều không phí sức khí.

"Người ta nói vạn sự đều có tới trước tới sau, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi cảm thấy lời nói này rất đúng ư "

Điện ảnh đã truyền bá đến bắt đầu đánh ra diễn viên chức bề ngoài, thừa dịp đèn còn không sáng, Lại Quan Lâm sát vào Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, hỏi hắn một cái cùng điện ảnh hoàn toàn không quan hệ vấn đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh lạnh mất bỏng ngô nhét vào trong miệng, lắc đầu một cái, nói: "Ai biết."

Lại Quan Lâm không đối đáp án này phát biểu ý kiến. Hướng phía trước lại gần chút, lấy môi nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà né một cái, đầu lệch đi qua đó lại có chút sững sờ. Lại Quan Lâm ý thức được, nhưng nhìn lên cũng không quá để ý, chỉ là tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu thủ cầm thật chặt, đồng thời bỏ vào trong túi tiền của mình.

Lại hỏi: "Vậy ta, là trước đến, vẫn là sau đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở Lại Quan Lâm trên vai, con mắt lặng lẽ lại bế, suy nghĩ một chút, đáp: "Khó nói."

"Ngươi không phải là sớm xuất hiện." Hắn nói.

Tiếp lấy đèn liền sáng.

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu phát xoáy, muốn đây coi như là trả lời ư

Như là đáp, vừa giống như không đáp.

Đoàn người tan hết, Ung Thánh Hựu phản cầm Lại Quan Lâm thủ, ấm áp, sau đó đem tay rút ra, nói đi.

Ra rạp chiếu bóng, Lại Quan Lâm còn muốn đi dạo nữa đi dạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem điện thoại di động lấy ra xem thời gian, mười giờ rưỡi, lúng ta lúng túng thời đoạn. Thân thể hắn hơi mệt chút, nhưng nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm đầy mặt chờ mong, cự tuyệt đến miệng một bên lại xoay chuyển trở lại.

Màn hình điện thoại di động vẫn sáng, đoàn thể tán gẫu phòng đột nhiên bắt đầu liên tục bắn ra tin tức.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh quần tán gẫu trong tin tức mở ra, đầu tiên vào mắt chính là một tấm hình ảnh. Cái kia hình ảnh quá chói mắt, dẫn đến hắn một cái văn tự tin tức đều không nhìn thấy.

Không tự chủ trong lòng giật mình.

Xoay người đối với Lại Quan Lâm ngáp một cái, nói: "Vẫn là trở lại, hôm nay muốn đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn ra được thất vọng, nhưng xoay chuyển nửa ngày ngón tay, cũng chỉ là nói: "Ca gần nhất là hành trình nhiều lắm."

Sau đó bó lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, đem người kéo đến cách mình càng gần hơn chút, một vừa đưa tay thuê xe.

Ở trong thang máy Lại Quan Lâm lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn xuống, biểu lộ trở nên phức tạp, nhưng là không nói thẳng cái gì, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu phải hay không trước tiên muốn đi dưới lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn mỹ giải thích quá nhiều, liền nói muốn bắt đổi giặt quần áo.

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu, cho Ung Thánh Hựu xoa bóp tầng trệt.

Hắn không phải rất muốn phát tác.

Đã đến cửa túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu chìa khoá cắm nửa ngày, làm thế nào đều không chen vào lọt.

Hay là huyên náo động tĩnh quá lớn, bên trong môn trước tiên mở ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người chỉ vây quanh cái khăn tắm, mái tóc ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng đi xuống đất rơi xuống nước.

Một tay trả một bên quấn lấy băng gạc, một bên rũ mắt xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vẫn rất sớm."

Không nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong giọng nói rõ ràng chế nhạo, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua tay của hắn liền hỏi: "Chuyện gì xảy ra "

"Bệnh cũ, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay người hướng về trong phòng đi, trả lời rất lạnh nhạt, "Không dùng tới khách sáo."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo vào phòng, kiên trì mà trực tiếp kéo qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện băng gạc quấn một nửa ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng bóp qua khớp xương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra "Híz-khà-zzz" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu cùng hắn đối diện, trong mắt đều là mờ mịt.

"Những kia huyết ..."

"Không cẩn thận vạch đến thủy tinh vỡ rồi, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày, "Người đổ ra hỏng lên hết cách rồi, lại gãy xương lại lấy máu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng thanh lòng bàn tay băng gạc tránh khỏi, lộ ra thật dài một vết thương, "Vừa vặn trả chạm nước."

"Không có chuyện gì, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt buồn thiu, cũng giảng không ra cứng hơn nữa lời nói, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng chút, "Thật sự không có chuyện gì, vết thương nhỏ mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn chậm rãi thanh băng gạc lại quấn trở lại, buộc lại kết, tự nhủ: "Bức ảnh làm ta sợ nhảy một cái."

Nói chung.

Một cái tay tất cả đều là huyết Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cũng không muốn nhìn thấy rồi.

Hắn tốt nhất đem mình chú ý tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói liền đi trong tủ treo quần áo đầu thu thập quần áo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa ở máy tính tọa tiền, không có muốn lên giường ngủ ý tứ. Đợi được hắn dẹp xong, mới hỏi: "Hôm nay cũng không trở lại ngủ "

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nên được thẳng thắn, trước khi đi quay đầu lại, giảng: "Hắn ở phía trên chờ ta."

Các loại người, cùng được các loại người. Chính mình chỉ là cái người ngoài cuộc.

Hay là câu nói này lực sát thương quá lớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái sửng sốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi thật lâu rồi mới phục hồi tinh thần lại.

Trên tay lưu lại hơi ấm khiến hắn lại đau.

Lại Quan Lâm đã tạt qua hai trang tiếng Hàn từ đơn, nhìn thấy tắm xong Ung Thánh Hựu lại đây liền oán giận hắn đến đúng lúc chậm, chính mình yếu vây chết rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu như dỗ tiểu hài như thế đem hắn đẩy lên trên giường, tắt đèn, lại cho hắn đắp kín mền, sau đó mình mới trốn vào đi. Đầu mới vừa vặn đụng tới gối, cũng cảm giác trên môi ấm áp, là Lại Quan Lâm tại hôn môi hắn. Có chút ít tâm, có chút gấp gáp.

Chỉ là nhẹ nhàng đụng, không có vươn đầu lưỡi đi vào.

Sau đó liền thay đổi vị trí, từ cổ, đến vai, cuối cùng lại xoay quanh về tai dưới cái kia một khối mẫn cảm nhất da thịt.

Cảm giác được đột nhiên xuất hiện đâm nhói, Ung Thánh Hựu tính phản xạ mà đẩy hắn ra.

"Quan Lâm, " Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển, ổn định hô hấp, nói: "Ngươi còn nhỏ."

Lại Quan Lâm trở về của mình gối bên kia, lời nói ra cũng rất trực tiếp, "Là ca còn không quen thuộc, nhiều thử xem là được rồi."

"Ta ..."

"Ngươi bây giờ khẳng định đang nghĩ, ngươi lo lắng như vậy Niel ca, là tại sao, " Lại Quan Lâm đầu tới đây một ít, cách Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có mấy centimet, "Bởi vì ngươi đã hiểu lầm."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản bác, Lại Quan Lâm lại tiếp lấy đi xuống giảng, thanh hôm nay phát sinh cái này ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau chuyện bày trên bàn tiệc.

"Ngươi hiểu lầm, luôn cho là hắn không ngươi không được, kỳ thực, Niel ca cũng không phải chỉ có ngươi một người bạn."

"Huống hồ hắn đối Chí Huân ca ..." Lại Quan Lâm cười cười, nói: "Ngươi cũng biết."

"Mà ngươi có ta."

"Cho nên ca cuối cùng vẫn là lên đây, là bởi vì ngươi yêu thích ta."

Người trong lòng.

Có đúng không

Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng ở trong lòng hỏi mình một câu, lại không nói ra. Lại Quan Lâm đoạn lớn lời giải thích còn đến không kịp tiêu hóa, nhưng xác thực không tìm được cái gì ăn khớp lỗ thủng. Hắn bỏ xuống bị thương Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới là sự thực, cũng là tự nguyện lựa chọn Lại Quan Lâm Thanh vì mình người yêu, như vậy hay là, vô luận là có hay không đúng là Lại Quan Lâm nói như vậy, đều hẳn là biến thành như vậy, không phải sao.

Hắn lại bắt đầu mất ngủ, mất ngủ đến mơ màng luân phiên tỉnh lại ngủ.

Lại Quan Lâm vẫn là ngoan cố mà ôm hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không quá thoải mái, nhưng cũng muốn thử nghiệm để cho mình quen thuộc.

Quen thuộc Lại Quan Lâm nói yêu thích.

Cho nên buổi sáng hôm sau tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu xuống lầu gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn điểm tâm, lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn tới trên bàn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự một cước liền đá đi, thanh chưa sẵn sàng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đá đến dựa vào tủ quần áo bên chân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm hắn cái cổ, đã là tại có kết luận: "Ngươi và hắn ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới tối hôm qua nơi này một ít phương cảm giác đau.

Không thể làm gì khác hơn là tránh nặng tìm nhẹ mà về: "Chúng ta gần nhất mỗi ngày cùng nhau ngủ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng bị thương cánh tay kia nhu nhu bụng của mình, thân thể thần kinh có phần tiến vào chết lặng trạng thái.

"Ngươi thật ác độc."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay lưng đi, đối với kính chạm đất kiểm tra trên cổ mình vết đỏ, nhìn xem sắc mặt trắng bệch Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tận lực tỉnh táo nói: "Là chính ngươi ép đến ta, ta mới đá ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để ý cũng không phải cái này.

"Quan Lâm so với ngươi như một đại nhân." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Câu này Hỏa Thượng Kiêu Du lại không để Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hỏa, mà là nói chuyện giọng diệu triệt để nghe không ra tâm tình.

Hắn hỏi: "Lại Quan Lâm trả nói cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nuốt mấy lần nước miếng, do dự một chút, mới nói: "Ta dùng trước một mực rất hiếu kỳ, tại sao ngươi đến bây giờ cũng còn không cùng Phác Chí Huân ngả bài, Phác Chí Huân rõ ràng nhìn lên đối với ngươi cũng không phải hoàn toàn vô vị."

"Ngày hôm qua Quan Lâm theo ta giảng chuyện của các ngươi, ta mới rốt cục đã hiểu."

Giảng tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn môi dưới.

"Càng quý trọng đồ vật, càng không thể chạm."

Cho nên không trách được người khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể trách chính mình, lúc trước tự tay khởi sự sai lầm này mở đầu người là hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mồ hôi trên trán nhô ra, trên mặt lại vẫn là bất động thanh sắc, gần như bắt đầu cười gằn, "Cho nên ta chỉ đi theo ngươi lên giường."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chỗ khác, nghe được từ trong miệng hắn nói ra lời này, không che giấu được nhắm lại mắt, "Ta nhận. Nhưng cầu về cầu, đường đường về."

Dù sao vạn vật đều có thưởng vị kỳ hạn.

Mà thời gian của bọn họ chỉ còn chưa tới nửa năm mà thôi.

"Chớ cùng ta hao."

[ Đan Ung ] Phong Nhãn thiên đường 7

Ta biết có một điểm đột nhiên.

Bảy,

Bạn cùng phòng quan hệ triệt để vỡ tan về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ bỏ trò chơi. Nói từ bỏ cũng không phải ý đó. Chính là một cách tự nhiên mà đối ngày xưa nóng lòng giải trí hạng mục công việc mất đi hứng thú. Hắn phát hiện một chuyện, không tại gian phòng này sinh hoạt lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ở cuộc sống của hắn bên trong biến mất rồi.

Tựa hồ bất cứ vấn đề gì đều là thói quen vấn đề.

Bị đá đến máu ứ đọng nhưng không có cảm giác đau, đau nhức đến từ chính chỗ khác.

Bất kể thế nào nghĩ, hắn đều cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới không đúng.

Dựa vào cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiêu hao, cái kia chính là tiêu hao. Bọn họ là đồng mưu không phải sao. Như vậy hắn cũng có thể có tư cách phản bác Ung Thánh Hựu đối với chuyện này phán đoán mới đúng.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đi được như vậy quyết tuyệt.

Khi hắn còn có không xong lời nói trước đó.

Lại Quan Lâm là cái lựa chọn không tồi, chí ít như một người, hắn đoán Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là nghĩ như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là không chịu thua, không cam lòng, cho nên mới một dây dưa nữa, không chịu buông tay.

Trên thực tế là có một chút như vậy.

Nhưng đầu nguồn hiển nhiên không chỉ dừng lại tại đây.

Bọn hắn hết thảy đều được dán lên thưởng vị kỳ hạn. Đi qua hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, là chỉ có cùng đối phương ở chung với nhau thời điểm có thể quăng mất phức tạp suy nghĩ, tức khắc có nhiệt độ.

Cho là hắn cùng rất nhiều người từng làm chuyện như vậy ah. Không có, hắn chỉ xuất tịch Ung Thánh Hựu mời.

Ngày đó diễn tập lúc nghỉ ngơi tại phòng rửa tay đụng với Lại Quan Lâm, tràn đầy người thắng tư thái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên bình tĩnh lại.

Hắn rất ít ở tại trong túc xá, không có hành trình thời điểm liền ngâm tại Luyện Tập Thất. Có lúc Phác Chí Huân đi qua ghi âm thuận tiện xuống lầu chờ hắn, bọn hắn liền tại bên ngoài ăn cơm tối xong lại trở về.

Phác Chí Huân gần nhất không biết có phải hay không là tại huấn luyện thành niên nhân pháp tắc sinh tồn, ăn cái trứng cuộn cơm cũng phải kêu lên vừa nghe bia.

Cũng từ không uống say, nhiều nhất là có chút ngất, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỡ hắn thuê xe.

Có lần tại túc xá lầu dưới vừa vặn đụng tới ước xong sẽ trở lại Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, Lại Quan Lâm với hắn hai chào hỏi, Phác Chí Huân mềm Miên Miên mà nói câu thật là đúng dịp.

Thang máy tới trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Phác Chí Huân tầng trệt, dưới thang máy trước Lại Quan Lâm có ý riêng mà cười nói Niel ca chúc mừng ngươi.

Phác Chí Huân tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, tại cửa thang máy sắp đóng lại trước đó quay đầu trở về Lại Quan Lâm một câu lăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không nói chuyện, về đến Lại Quan Lâm trong phòng mới hỏi vừa nãy là có ý gì.

Lại Quan Lâm đi qua ôm hắn, nói đây không phải rất rõ ràng sao, có người mộng đẹp trở thành sự thật.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có ở Phác Chí Huân trong phòng ngủ.

Cứ việc Phác Hữu Trấn đêm nay không ở, bên cạnh giường trống không, Phác Chí Huân co lại đang chăn bên trong con mắt nửa mở nửa khép, nói ta thật sự không uống say, ngươi không cần một bộ sâu rượu bộ dáng xem ta.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ta biết, ngươi chính là tham ăn.

Phác Chí Huân đang chăn bên trong lăn mấy lần, rốt cuộc tìm được một cái thích hợp tư thế đối mặt với Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chuyện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn chọc cười, giảng ngươi nghĩ ngủ là ngủ được rồi, không nên miễn cưỡng.

Phác Chí Huân lắc đầu, nói ngươi không vui, ta nhìn ra được.

"Ta không có, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng lắc đầu một cái, nói: "Thật không có."

"Quá đáng bình thường. Ngươi không cao hứng thời điểm cứ như vậy, một người buồn bực ở nơi đó giả trang người bình thường."

"Bình thường ngươi cũng ngại "

Phác Chí Huân nói: "Có chút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có nhận lời nói, đi tới bên cạnh bàn mở Phác Chí Huân máy tính.

Hệ thống tự động đăng nhập Phác Chí Huân tài khoản, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra nhìn hắn gần nhất chiến đấu ghi chép, phát hiện có mấy cái tuần lễ không có trải qua tuyến.

"Ta liền không muốn chơi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không hỏi, Phác Chí Huân giành ở phía trước trước trả lời: "Vừa bắt đầu chính là vì đùa với ngươi mà thôi."

"Chí Huân."

Nhìn kỹ, trong số tài khoản xác thực cơ bản đều là song sắp xếp số liệu. Đơn sắp xếp rất ít, bốn sắp xếp cục số cũng là con số, là bọn hắn trước đây tình cờ lôi kéo những người khác chơi đùa mấy cái.

"Ta biết, không ý tứ gì khác."

Phác Chí Huân chống cánh tay ngồi dậy, trên mặt được rượu cồn hun ra đỏ ửng trả chưa hoàn toàn biến mất.

"Ta nói là, ngươi đã sớm biết ý của ta."

Suy nghĩ một chút, lại nói tiếp: "Nhưng ngươi không ý này, ta cũng sẽ không quá khó chịu."

"Nha" Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay người cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

"Yêu thích là không khống chế được."

"Cái này ngươi đã nói."

"Nhưng ngươi không cho được ta ngang nhau số lượng yêu thích, không việc gì đâu, ta không phải không phải ngươi không nhưng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại xoay chuyển trở lại, đối với Phác Chí Huân màn hình máy vi tính, bắt đầu đùa giỡn: "Ừm, ngươi nhiều cùng người khác đánh chơi game, liền hội phát hiện được ta kỹ thuật thật là khá."

"Ta còn là thích nhất ngươi." Phác Chí Huân nói tới chuyện đương nhiên, "Nhưng được yêu đều là khinh lỏng một ít, ta rõ ràng. Bởi vì ta là người ích kỷ."

Mặc dù là nói như vậy, nhưng Phác Chí Huân biểu lộ nhìn lên cũng không hề ngoài miệng tiêu sái. Chí ít không phải hoàn toàn.

Phác Chí Huân nói: "Coi như số ngươi gặp may, Niel ca."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên nhớ tới trận chung kết chuyện ngày đó.

Có trong nháy mắt là chỉ có hắn và Phác Chí Huân hai người đứng ở trên đài. Truyền bá quảng cáo khe hở Phác Chí Huân đến tìm hắn ôm ấp, hắn vỗ vỗ Phác Chí Huân sau lưng, trả có chút khẩn trương. Phác Chí Huân lại sát vào lỗ tai hắn nói, kỳ thực ngươi không biết, ta có chút thích ngươi tới.

Cái kia là lần đầu tiên, Phác Chí Huân với hắn như thuyết minh lại không giống thuyết minh thuyết minh.

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, trả đang suy nghĩ yếu không nên trả lời, Phác Chí Huân liền cười hì hì nói tiếp: Nhưng vẫn là hi vọng ngươi thua cho ta, ta muốn thắng.

Bây giờ ngữ khí lại như khi đó, tàn khốc lại thành thực, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: "Mọi người là ích kỷ."

Như vậy ... Ung Thánh Hựu đây này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗi thời cũng không thể tránh khỏi nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn bởi vì bị yêu cho nên cảm nhận được yêu ah.

Không nghĩ ra đáp án, hắn không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, không thể thay Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực chờ Phác Chí Huân ngủ sau mới quan máy tính trở về gian phòng của mình, làm phiền đến bốn giờ sáng sớm, thượng ka dựa vào phát ra cái tin tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hỏi: Hiện tại hạnh phúc ư

Rất nhanh sẽ cho thấy đã đọc. Nhưng là chậm chạp chưa có trở về tin tức.

Chờ chờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền ngủ mất rồi.

Lại mơ mơ màng màng được đánh thức, nghe có người mở cửa đi vào thanh âm , giẫm lấy cầu thang bò tới lên giường.

"Thánh Hựu ca "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất ít gọi Ung Thánh Hựu ca, danh xưng này nghe tới còn có chút xa lạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một hồi lâu, mới đáp một tiếng ân.

Nhưng cũng không muốn giải thích càng nhiều hơn việc. Tỷ như Lại Quan Lâm lần thứ 100 thử nghiệm gần kề cùng hắn lần thứ 100 đẩy ra những kia.

Nhanh đến Lại Quan Lâm điểm giới hạn rồi, cũng có thể cảm giác được, hắn cảm thấy thà rằng như vậy không bằng để cho hai người trước tiên yên tĩnh ngủ một giấc. Hắn rất lâu không có hảo hảo ngủ.

Quá lâu chưa có trở lại chính mình quen thuộc trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như dính giường liền tiến vào ngủ cấp độ sâu.

Làm mấy cái hỗn loạn mộng, chỉ có người cuối cùng là rõ ràng.

Là mộng đến đi tham gia lão hữu hội.

Giống như là nhiều năm sau đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả cùng với Phác Chí Huân. Phác Chí Huân đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu được phái đi bên ngoài tiếp Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Nơi đó đầu ba mươi đời Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có gì thay đổi, bọn hắn đụng với mặt, hàn huyên vài câu, sau đó đồng thời đi đến đầu đi.

Đi tới cửa thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết tính sao dắt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, là theo bản năng, vô tri vô giác, hai người đều ở trước cửa đứng lại, dừng lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: Đột nhiên muốn hôn ngươi một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thẳng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, như tại nhìn thật nhiều năm trước hai người bọn họ hoang đường hai mươi đời. Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền kéo hắn chạy tới hẻm nhỏ bên cạnh, không ai thấy được địa phương.

Nhưng cũng vẫn không có thân, chỉ là như vậy nhìn xem.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu khóc, đầu điểm trên ngực Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Đại khái là khóc rất lâu.

Khóc đến trong thực tế Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị khóc tỉnh, phát hiện khóe mắt thật sự có nước mắt, đây là tại nằm mơ, trả tiếp tục khóc một hồi.

Không âm thanh âm, nước mắt chảy tiến gối bên trong.

Sau đó sau lưng có một mảnh nguồn nhiệt, dính sát chính mình. Hai tay hoàn lại đây, không phải ôm đặc biệt nhanh.

Cũng là lúc này, mới cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu vai cần cổ, từng điểm từng điểm, tại tinh tế liếm hôn bờ vai của hắn, rất thân mật, nhưng cũng không mang tình sắc, như một con động vật nhỏ, tại động viên khác một con động vật nhỏ như thế, động tác rất nhẹ, là ôn nhu.

"Đừng đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ khóc được lợi hại hơn.

Hắn tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê cảm giác được mình là trên thế giới này khổ sở nhất người. Hết thảy giống thật mà là giả oan ức đều tại lấy một giấc mơ vì lối ra đổ xuống mà ra.

Cái gì là hạnh phúc.

Cần phải hạnh phúc mới có thể ah.

Chờ hắn khóc xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhỏ giọng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, khi đó đưa ra cái kia hoang đường trao đổi, là tại sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời ngay, mà là nhắm hai mắt lại ngủ một hồi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không hề rời đi, duy trì cái kia từ phía sau lưng ôm tư thế. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt ra xoay người mặt hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, dường như trải qua mấy trăm lần cắt bỏ làm lại.

Hướng về ta đi tới.

Hắn nói, có một khắc ta thấy ngươi hướng ta đi tới.


	44. Chapter 44

Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật hạ văn / Đan Ung bảy lần cơ hội

Văn by thứ hai người người có công luyện

1, chủ nghĩa lãng mạn căn nguyên

Có người xưng tán qua Ung Thánh Hựu lãng mạn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hay là cái này không coi là cái gì tán thưởng.

Thử nghiệm đọc dài dòng hiện đại thơ, phiền phức thanh Tỉnh Mộng, một điểm suy nhược tinh thần, một mình lái xe, xa nhất cũng chỉ là chạy đến sát vách nội thành, xem như là lãng mạn ah. Hắn đọc được chủ nghĩa lãng mạn căn nguyên, lãng mạn là nguyên thủy, lỗ mãng, cũng là ốm yếu tái nhợt, là sốt cao đột ngột.

Nói Ung Thánh Hựu lãng mạn chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải thích, ý của hắn là, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên có nội dung vở kịch hóa hành vi dừng hình.

Bởi vì không giống, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ước ao.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy, vẫn là tự nhiên bản thân càng ước ao Khương Nghĩa Kiện một điểm.

Ước ao Khương Nghĩa Kiện hăng hái, quyết chí tiến lên. Mà hắn vĩnh viễn tại học tập ức chế tự thân xung đột, cùng người khác xung đột, mâu thuẫn là mâu thuẫn, sau đó tại mâu thuẫn như vậy bên trong sinh sôi xuất hấp dẫn, phát sinh vật lý thượng xác xuất nhỏ va chạm.

Rất nhiều lúc, hắn lãng mạn bên trong chỉ có chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm phát hiện chuyện này.

Hắn đã nếm thử dùng chính mình đã từng sử dụng phương thức giải quyết vấn đề, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ chứng minh, đó cũng không phải phương pháp luận có thể giải quyết sự tình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng điểm từng điểm, đem phủ đầy bụi ở trong lòng hắn đoàn kia Ác Ma chi hỏa dẫn ra, tiny devi, hắn cảm giác mình phảng phất một mực hành tẩu tại vách núi bóng lưng sau, ở tòa này vây thành bên trong, không thể nói được ai càng rất, hắn quen thuộc trầm mặc, cho nên hắn ước ao Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ước ao là yêu ah.

Hay là, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ bởi vì ước ao mà yêu ai.

Mới quen không lâu lúc, tại trên dưới phố nhiều người trong túc xá, nửa đêm, hắn đang ngủ được ngẹn nước tiểu tỉnh lại giường đi nhà cầu, đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê tại cửa vào nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại bồn rửa tay một bên, giống như là làm xong phỏng vấn mới vừa trở về, nhắm mắt lại hướng về trên mặt đánh đầy bọt nước, khóe miệng trả mang theo cười, hắn ở trong gương nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, cùng mình kỳ quái biểu lộ.

Chính là vào lúc đó cảm nhận được, bốc hơi bay lên nóng ướt không khí, quay chung quanh tại chính mình quanh thân, tại trong não nói đến đánh nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở đằng kia quan sát một hồi, cuối cùng cũng không có đi qua.

2, nhiệt lưu cảm giác

Như vậy cảm tình cũng không khỏe mạnh.

Là Kim Tại Hoán nhắc nhở hắn. Có ngày tại ký túc xá xem ti vi, bọn hắn câu được câu không mà nói chuyện phiếm, Kim Tại Hoán nói hay là các ngươi hẳn là tách ra thử xem, Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà tiếp một câu: Có đúng không

Kim Tại Hoán nói, Niel cho ngươi sinh bệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười mắng Kim Tại Hoán, nói ngươi mới có bệnh, trong lòng nghĩ lại là bệnh đến giai đoạn cuối mới tốt.

Bọn hắn không cùng nhau đã lâu rồi, còn nói gì tới tách ra. Hắn còn nhiều mà thời gian, là không cần thuốc giải người.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền thật sự chọc tới cảm cúm.

Che miệng tráo nằm bệnh viện một tuần lễ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bận quá không có thời gian đến xem hắn, tại ka dựa vào thượng hỏi tình huống thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên cánh tay che mắt phía trên đèn huỳnh quang, về vẫn khỏe, rất tốt.

Cúp điện thoại xong, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một lát thất thần bộ dáng, ngồi ở hắn trước giường một bên gọt trái táo một bên chửi ầm lên.

Mắng Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết nói hảo hảo tốt, tốt mẹ ngươi.

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là không có cười, dùng thanh âm khàn khàn giảng, không phải, không phải như ngươi nghĩ.

Hắn nói ta thử qua.

Kim Tại Hoán sững sờ, hỏi: Có ý gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút, làm ra cái vẻ mặt dễ dàng, nói tiếp, vừa bắt đầu ta hỏi hắn, cùng nhau như thế nào, hắn nói tốt.

Sau đó Kim Tại Hoán thanh trái táo gọt xong đưa cho hắn.

Sau đó ta nói biệt ly như thế nào, hắn cũng nói, tốt.

Ngươi xem, người tốt là hắn, không phải ta. Ung Thánh Hựu cắn khối tiếp theo quả táo phần thịt quả, được đau xót đến hàm răng run lên, lại giả bộ tùy ý nhìn thoáng qua điện thoại, không có cái mới tin tức phát tới, bĩu môi.

3, tiêu hao người yêu tính nhẫn nại

Có lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này chính là không hiểu từ chối, cho nên mới để cho mình được voi đòi tiên.

Tại hai người hành trình đều rất bận rộn thời đoạn, tốt nhất hồi đó, cho dù khốn đến mí mắt đều không mở ra được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng sẽ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế xô pha xem chiếu bóng. Bọn hắn đều thích xem cổ sớm nội dung vở kịch mảnh, xem xong liền về phòng ngủ, quy quy củ củ. Tình cờ hôn ngủ ngon, Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi Băng Băng mà chạm qua đến, cũng chỉ là dán vừa kề sát, liền tách ra.

Phần lớn là Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên tiến lên một bước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ không chủ động đưa ra yêu cầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bốc khói, đụng tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền dập tắt.

Cho nên cái gọi là tốt nhất, đại khái cũng chỉ là tồn tại ở một loại nào đó tồn tại chủ nghĩa bên trong mà thôi. Nếu như đổi loại ý nghĩa mà nói, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy bọn hắn luyến ái chỉ là một loại quan hệ.

So với khi đó, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ càng nhiều ngược lại phần lớn là thời điểm tranh tài, một ít mảnh vỡ hồi ức.

Hội đau nhức lẫn nhau chỗ đau nhức. Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng ở phòng nghỉ ngơi toa-lét trong phòng kế yên tĩnh chảy qua một lần nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết tính sao liền cũng viền mắt đỏ lên. Không phải khổ sở, không có xác thực nguyên do, không nên nói chỉ là đến thời gian như vậy cần khóc còn lớn hơn một hồi.

Sau đó lại có chút mừng rỡ, bởi vì chỉ có hắn biết, cười rất nhiều Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cũng sẽ khóc.

Trả có rất nhiều cái rạng sáng, luyện tập xong trở về thì sát bên tại trên một cái giường ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trò đùa dai mà đem đầu hình kẹo dẻo nhét vào ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng.

Tàu điện ngầm trong gió lùa.

Bọn hắn hướng về lối ra chạy đi, hướng về không biết, chỉ có hai người bọn họ con đường, cũng không thấy rõ chung quanh sự vật, chen chúc đám người, mê đầu một mực chạy về phía trước.

Sau khi xuất đạo lại quay lại một lần.

Cho lẫn nhau chụp ảnh, tai chếch thổi qua gió vẫn là đồng dạng mềm mại, nhưng một năm này bên trong, bọn hắn từ bằng hữu đến người yêu, người yêu lại đến trở về bằng hữu.

Trong nháy mắt nhanh chóng về một cái nào đó lập tức cảm thấy rất đẹp, mà đúng lúc lại hoàn toàn không có cách nào phát hiện.

Cũng không phải khi đó phần tay, cách bọn họ biệt ly, đã qua khá hơn chút thời gian.

Không như một loại cố sự đều có khởi, thừa, chuyển, hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không có cãi nhau, không có khúc chiết, không có gì không an phận không thể lý do, chỉ là dường như nên chấm dứt, liền làm quyết định.

Liền cố sự đều không có gì có thể nói.

Cho dù cái kia có thể coi là ái tình, nhưng yêu không ở đồng nhất kênh thượng.

Bọn hắn cấp tốc trở về không mặn không nhạt bạn cùng phòng quan hệ, tại cái thói quen kia vị trí, để Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hoài nghi hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lúc đó đến cùng phải chăng là thật sự phát sinh qua ái tình, hoặc là giảng một loại khác biến chất cảm tình.

Biệt ly cách nhật word tour được đánh vào hai người bọn họ cùng phòng Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải cùng Phác Hữu Trấn đổi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rủ xuống mắt không phát biểu ý kiến, sau khi trở về mới thu được một cái tin tức: Không cần như vậy, ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt liền nghe rõ.

Đừng phản ứng quá độ, đừng làm chuyện vô ích.

Hư vô nghi thức cảm giác bị vạch trần, hắn cảm giác mình mặt đỏ toả nhiệt, không chỗ nào che dấu. Cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở giữa tiêu hao, lại như không còn tức giận nước có ga, còn giữ điểm vị ngọt, nhưng không có tiên hoạt dáng vẻ.

4, tốt nghiệp sung sướng

Triệt để kết thúc người kia sinh giai đoạn phân giới điểm đang giải tán ca nhạc hội.

Sau khi kết thúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng hắn cặp kia xem ai đều mặt biển ánh mắt đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, nói, tốt nghiệp sung sướng, Thánh Hựu ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem con mắt của hắn mũi cay cay, hít hít, muốn hỏi ai sung sướng, ngươi vui không, dù sao ta không có chút nào sung sướng. Cánh tay hơi hơi giơ lên mấy cm, sau đó lại chậm rãi thả xuống.

Tốt, lần này liền ôm dưới đều mất đi quyền hạn, không tìm được lý do.

Bất quá thích khóc bao cuối cùng nhịn được không khóc.

Hay là điều này cũng có thể coi là một loại tiến bộ, trước đây Ung Thánh Hựu tổng đang suy nghĩ cái gì thời điểm yếu hành hạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóc mới tốt, hắn ở một bên mạnh mẽ cười nhạo một phen báo thù huyết hận, bất quá chăm chú tưởng tượng một cái, lại cảm thấy đừng khóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là cười rộ lên đẹp đẽ.

Sau khi giải tán bọn hắn thời gian rất lâu không gặp mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyền hành một trận, cuối cùng vẫn là muốn làm người quen. Ở cái này hiện nay cùng về sau đều nhất định ngẩng đầu không gặp cúi đầu thấy phạm vi, luôn có người yếu lùi một bước, có thể thấy đến người, hắn dễ chịu một điểm.

Liền chủ động hẹn Khương Nghĩa Kiện rảnh rỗi uống trà.

Kỳ thực vẫn chưa từng có hoàn toàn mất đi qua một người thời khắc. Mà tàn nhẫn nhất là vĩnh viễn có một vệt tia sáng, lúc sáng lúc tối, tại tiếp xúc mất đi địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình bất quá là bởi vì không có cách nào mà yêu.

Không phải yêu không tới sẽ chết, thế nhưng mây\, là sương mù.

Là bản năng, bản năng mà thôi.

5, pure as s now

Về sau trong mấy năm, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trung võ đường sờ soạng lần mò khá hơn chút thời gian, nhưng là còn không tính trà trộn đến thực lực phái tiểu sinh tên tuổi, thượng tiết mục truyền bá vẫn là lấy trước tổ hợp đoạn ngắn, khiến hắn nhảy bẻ gẫy đầu khớp xương poping.

Tiết mục truyền ra sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngắt lấy điểm gọi điện thoại lại đây, không biết là vô tình hay cố ý, đột nhiên nói về cái kia bộ mới chiếu phim điện ảnh, cố ý cường điệu Ung Thánh Hựu hành động lập luận sắc sảo, hắn đem điện ảnh nhìn thấy diễn viên chức bề ngoài đều truyền hình xong mới rời sân.

Một cái nam số ba mà thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng trả lời, kỳ thực không làm sao nghe vào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Incheon rạp chiếu bóng đặt bao hết chuyện này đã sớm từ cody chỗ ấy truyền tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai, người bên ngoài nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với ngươi thật ôn nhu. Ung Thánh Hựu không tỏ rõ ý kiến, nhưng hắn ôn nhu đều khiến người mệt mọi hoặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nhiều năm như vậy, chính mình dường như chưa bao giờ chân chính hiểu rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Cái kia bộ phim không để cho Ung Thánh Hựu một lần là nổi tiếng, nhưng cũng coi như rốt cuộc tăng lên một ít tỷ lệ lộ mặt, khiến hắn có càng nhiều mời, cuối năm diễn nghệ giới các loại cuối năm thanh toán chính là một cái trong số đó.

Trao giải lễ kia thiên hạ Tiểu Tuyết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nghênh đến như vậy lâu tới nay lần đầu công khai cùng sân khấu.

Được tiếng hoan hô nuốt hết hình tròn sân khấu, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở lập mạch trước cảm thấy hết thảy đều không quá chân thực, nắm bắt kịch bản thẻ thủ khẽ run.

Ban là cá nhân khí thưởng, hắn cảm giác mình tại trên đài nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đang nhìn về phía hắn. Sau đó mở ra phong thư, bên trong không có viết tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Đương nhiên sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cầm cá biệt thưởng, nhưng tiếp nhận cúp không phải tới từ ở Ung Thánh Hựu xoa bóp đổ mồ hôi trong lòng bàn tay.

Hắn cảm thấy có lẽ bọn hắn liền là thật không có cơ hội.

Hậu trường phỏng vấn Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện đương nhiên được kéo đến cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời, hắn rất lâu không làm ca sĩ rồi, còn có chút không thích ứng như vậy trường hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giúp hắn vỗ vỗ trên bả vai hạt tuyết, Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười đối phóng viên giảng lời khách sáo, nói nếu có khả năng hợp tác cơ hội lời nói, đương nhiên chúng ta đều là làm nguyện ý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp dưới mắt, đối câu trả lời này biểu thị hoài nghi.

Thu mạch sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhỏ giọng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn uống rượu sao, Ung Thánh Hựu gần đây quay phim khốn đến mí mắt đều không mở ra được, vùng vẫy mấy giây, cuối cùng vẫn gật đầu một cái.

6, thế kỷ bệnh

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Seoul nhà trọ không lớn, đánh mở máy điều hòa không khí một cái liền ấm lên, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lái rượu vừa hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đùa giỡn, trêu chọc hắn hiện tại tại sao không ai tức giận nhân khí thưởng đều không lấy được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thờ ơ buông buông tay, trước đây kiếm được không sai biệt lắm, không sống được nữa sẽ thấy đi Canada.

Rượu trắng rượu tây lẫn vào uống, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh sẽ ý thức không rõ.

Hai người bọn họ nằm ở trên mặt thảm, chính giữa trả cách điểm khoảng cách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, không biết là ngủ rồi vẫn là chỉ là giữa sân nghỉ ngơi. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đủ trên bàn nước sôi, uống hai ngụm liền cảm thấy uống không trôi.

Trong đầu hiện lên hắn không đi qua Canada cảnh phố, Ung Thánh Hựu nói câu: Ngươi hay là lưu tại Seoul, Canada quá xa.

Nói lại cảm giác mình thần kinh Hề Hề, cùng hoạn thế kỷ trước bệnh tựa như.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt vẫn còn thanh minh, về: Là rất xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, ngẩng đầu lên cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện, nói ngươi vẫn đúng là muốn đi.

Hay là nói ngươi về sau dự định cùng ...

Nửa câu sau kẹt ở trong cổ họng nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là chưa nói đi ra.

7, bảy lần cơ hội

Được tuyết bao trùm Seoul, bọn hắn cúi đầu không tiếng động nâng chén.

Như hai viên liên tiếp không khoái hạt căn bản.

Ngươi là từ khi nào thì bắt đầu không yêu của ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh bình thủy tinh trong còn lại rượu trắng uống một hơi cạn sạch, ngẫm lại lại hỏi câu thứ hai: Ngươi yêu ta sao

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong cúi xuống một chút mắt, không có trực tiếp trả lời, chỉ nói đây là ngươi lần thứ bảy hỏi ta rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn hỏi sáu vị trí đầu lần ngươi là trả lời như thế nào, đột nhiên cảm giác vị toan dâng lên, chạy đến phòng rửa tay ói ra cái hôn thiên ám địa. Bình tĩnh một hồi, hắn cũng không xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cúi đầu tự nhiên nói xong.

Ta nghe nói một chuyện, nếu như bảy lần đều không có làm thành, như vậy liền nói rõ nên buông tha cho, ngươi nói đúng ư

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ nửa ngày, sau đó giảng, ta không biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền lại bắt đầu ói ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên giúp hắn chụp lưng, các loại nôn đến không đồ vật nhưng nôn, đem người nhấc trở về phòng khách trên ghế xô pha, sau đó vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu lông mày, nhẹ nói ta thường xuyên mong nhớ ngươi, ca.

Không khống chế được chảy ra nước mắt, cũng không biết đến từ chính sinh lý vẫn là tâm lý, không có động tĩnh địa, chảy xuôi bốc hơi tại đây giữa ấm áp dễ chịu trong phòng.

Tại nhỏ nhặt trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với giữa không trung ha xuất một cái khí ấm, đột nhiên nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng mời chính mình đến xem Lệ Thủy biển đêm, không có thực hiện ước định.

Hắn muốn kỳ thực đến cùng ai mới là càng lãng mạn người đâu.

Đã từng ôm nâng hoa, đứng ở sân khấu bên chờ hắn, hướng về hắn quỳ một chân trên đất người.

Cách đoàn người tại năm mới nói với hắn hai mươi bốn tuổi chúc mừng người của ngươi.

Còn có hướng về hắn cáo biệt, nhanh đến ba chữ đầu thiếu niên.

Thấm mồ hôi điều hòa trong phòng, trong mộng làm được một nửa Hoa Hồng khinh nghĩ, bình an vô sự vượt qua hai mươi đời bên trong cái cuối cùng mùa đông.

Không nói ra được gặp lại.

Nguyên lai trạm tàu điện ngầm phía ngoài đường đều có phần cuối.


	45. Chapter 45

Nơi nào là ngươi ôm 【 đan ung 】

Nơi nào là ngươi ôm

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

* bài lẻ hoàn tất, có thể yên tâm dùng ăn

* hết thảy đều là thiết lập, chớ lên cao chân nhân

* văn dài, chia làm A mặt cùng B mặt, giao thoa thị giác

* lần thứ nhất đan ung, mời nhiều chỉ giáo

* xe liên kết mất đi hiệu lực, mặc dù chỉ là một đoạn ngắn nhưng vẫn là bổ mới

Dùng di động đổi mới cho nên tương đối loạn, ta thật tốt sẽ không dùng hình ảnh ⋯⋯

Hi vọng lần này tất cả mọi người thấy được.

Chúc, đọc vui sướng.

\----------

"Có không có chỗ có thể đặt ta bi thương."

«A-side »

Đối với thay Khương Daniel nuôi mèo chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu là từ đáy lòng cự tuyệt.

Cũng không phải giống hắn nghĩ như vậy chán ghét phiền phức, tương phản địa, hắn quê quán đã từng có con mèo, hắn quá yêu mèo, thậm chí yêu mèo so người yêu còn nhiều.

Nếu như hắn có con mèo, khẳng định cả một cái tâm tư đều để ở đó con mèo trên thân, trong điện thoại di động chín mươi phần trăm dung lượng đều cho nó, mỗi ngày đều tại nó bên cạnh từ từ ôm một cái nó.

Vấn đề là kia là Khương Daniel mèo, không phải hắn.

Vừa nghĩ tới cùng Khương Daniel nếu như kết thúc hắn liền phải đem mèo muốn trở về, kia nếu như hắn nuôi ra tình cảm làm sao đây? Một phương diện khác, hắn minh bày lấy liền sẽ tạ cho nên nhìn mèo thường xuyên đến tìm hắn, mặc dù bây giờ hắn cũng có nghĩ không hết lý do, nhưng thực tế không thể chiếu lấy hắn kế hoạch phát triển tiếp.

Nhưng Khương Daniel tại ngày nào đó mang theo mèo lồng cùng đầy đủ hết mèo nô thiết yếu công cụ leo lên cửa, liền cùng hắn xuất hiện tại sinh mệnh của mình bên trong đồng dạng, là không có chút nào dự cảnh địa.

Khương Daniel đối với hắn lấy lòng cười hạ, rồi mới buông xuống mèo lồng đem mèo phóng xuất, bên trong mèo thăm dò tính hướng phía trước mấy bước, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút sau này nhẹ nhàng đối với hắn meo một tiếng.

Hắn đã dọn xong sắc mặt không đến ba giây nháy mắt sụp đổ.

Khương Daniel tiền đội bạn lý Đại Huy nói một câu, là Ung Thánh Hựu sau đó bổ xong Khương Daniel tất cả tiết mục sau nhìn thấy.

『 Daniel ca, là cái nguy hiểm nam nhân a. 』

Hắn nghĩ, Khương Daniel mèo cùng Khương Daniel đồng dạng, đều là sinh vật nguy hiểm.

Mèo tên gọi Rooney, Khương Daniel lý do là một cái khác gọi Peter mèo dài nấm mốc, sợ Rooney cũng bị lây nhiễm cho nên trước cách ly, hắn nghe xong sau nghĩ nghĩ, kia một cái khác Peter đáng thương biết bao a, sinh bệnh còn mất đi tiểu đồng bọn.

Khương Daniel giống như là nhìn ra hắn đang suy nghĩ cái gì, mân mê tốt mèo cát sau này đứng lên sờ sờ đầu của hắn, cười nói: "Yên tâm đi, Peter cũng bị hảo hảo chú ý lấy."

Hắn nghĩ hắn đương nhiên biết, nhưng là bây giờ xong.

Chờ Peter tốt muốn để các nàng một lần nữa cùng một chỗ muốn đem Rooney trả lại làm sao đây? Mặc dù tiểu gia hỏa hay là cảnh giới lấy thăm dò hoàn cảnh, thế nhưng là hắn đã bắt đầu thích con mèo này.

Thật đáng sợ, Khương Daniel.

Đáng tiếc Khương Daniel đoán không ra hắn nghĩ cái gì, chỉ là lại sờ sờ đầu của hắn, đầy mắt cưng chiều, hắn ghét nhất người ta sờ đầu của hắn, nhất là đối phương so hắn nhỏ, vậy sẽ có một loại kém một bậc cảm giác, thế nhưng là hắn bình thường sẽ không minh xác nói ra, chỉ là sẽ không được giới hạn né tránh.

Thế là hắn đứng người lên, đi đến mèo cát trước mặt ngồi xuống, rồi mới quay đầu nhìn Khương Daniel.

"Cho nên ngươi muốn dạy ta thế nào xử lý cái này sao?"

Trên thực tế hắn tại gia tộc thời điểm, đã sớm đối mèo tập tính như lòng bàn tay, đối với thanh lý mèo cát loại sự tình này đương nhiên cũng dễ như trở bàn tay, thế nhưng là nhìn Khương Daniel dốc lòng cùng hắn giải thích muốn thế nào sử dụng cùng bổ sung thời điểm, hắn cảm thấy đây là Khương Daniel không giống mị lực.

Tóm lại Rooney chính ở nhà hắn ở lại.

Hắn trong lúc rảnh rỗi liền lấy đùa mèo bổng bồi Rooney chơi, thả đồ ăn sau ở bên cạnh cùng hắn cùng nhau ăn cơm sờ sờ hắn, mỗi ngày đúng hạn thanh lý Rooney bài tiết vật, hai tuần lễ sau Rooney đã có thể tại bên cạnh hắn ngủ được sột soạt sột soạt vang.

Hắn nghĩ, hắn chinh phục con mèo này.

Khương Daniel rất thường đến, hắn luôn rất nghi hoặc tại sao cái này trải qua thường xuất hiện tại trên TV, đường cái quảng cáo bên trên cùng mạng lưới lôi cuốn sưu tầm người luôn luôn có thể thông qua thời gian đến tìm hắn, dù sao kết quả chính là có mèo cùng không có mèo đồng dạng, bọn hắn hay là liên lạc nóng bỏng, chỉ là lại nhiều một con mèo chủ đề.

Ngẫu nhiên Khương Daniel tâm huyết dâng trào sẽ phát cái tin tức hỏi mèo đang làm gì, rồi mới muốn hắn chụp tấm hình chiếu, hắn sẽ lấy cái đáng yêu góc độ hoặc đập cái phim nhựa, bên kia người liền sẽ phát siêu nhiều biểu lộ ký hiệu biểu thị mình bị manh chết rồi.

Ngày nào đó Rooney ổ trên vai của hắn đi ngủ, hắn cũng tiến nhanh nhập mộng hương, Khương Daniel không đúng lúc truyền tin tức hỏi mèo đang làm gì.

Hắn coi như nhanh đóng lại mắt cũng vẫn là giơ lên điện thoại đập trương chiếu, lần này tương đối không giống chính là, hắn theo Rooney cùng một chỗ nhập kính, hắn cũng lười chụp lại một trương huống hồ đập đến cũng không tệ lắm, liền như thế phát quá khứ.

『 cùng ta ngủ chung đâu. 』 hắn gửi đi ảnh chụp sau hồi phúc, đối phương rất nhanh biểu hiện đã đọc, thế nhưng lại chưa có trở về truyền.

Hắn thực tế quá mệt mỏi, cho nên chờ một hồi không có đáp lại liền đang ngũ, ngay cả đèn cũng không có đóng.

Không biết qua bao lâu cửa bị mở ra, hắn ý thức được có người đến thời điểm đèn đã bị đóng lại, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị một người ôm lấy, là hắn mùi vị quen thuộc cùng khí tức, hắn an tâm lại, hay là đưa chân đạp đạp hắn lấy đó xử phạt.

"A... Daniel!"

Người kia nằm vị trí thấp một điểm, đem đầu uốn tại trên lồng ngực của hắn, Rooney không biết thời điểm nào đã tỉnh, trong bóng đêm cũng tìm không thấy nó.

"Ta cũng muốn, cùng ngươi ngủ chung." Hắn buồn buồn nói, giống như có đầy bụng ủy khuất.

"Ngươi là đang cùng nhà ngươi công chúa ăn dấm sao?" Hắn bật cười, đột nhiên liền không khí, hắn đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn.

"Đúng vậy a, nó ngủ được quá thơm."

"Ngươi cũng đúng vậy a, đang ngũ cùng như heo, sủng vật theo chủ nhân đi."

"Thế nhưng là Rooney là mèo không phải heo a." Hắn hắc hắc hắc cười vài tiếng, mới nói: "Đây không phải quá mệt mỏi sao?"

"Vậy liền nhanh ngủ đi."

"Ừm."

Nói xong Khương Daniel thật liền đang ngũ, đại khái không đến ba mươi giây, hắn thật sâu cảm thấy nghệ nhân công việc này không phải người làm, Khương Daniel mỗi lần tới tìm hắn đều mệt đến cùng chó đồng dạng.

Thế nhưng là hắn không ngủ được.

Khương Daniel tiếng lẩm bẩm cùng Rooney đồng dạng lớn, ngẫu nhiên còn mài răng nói chuyện hoang đường, nhưng cái này đều không phải trọng điểm, trọng điểm là hắn không quen vuốt ve người ngủ, cho nên mỗi lần Khương Daniel đến thời điểm hắn đều vô cùng thanh tỉnh, chờ Daniel ngủ được coi như bên ngoài giết người phóng hỏa cũng sẽ không đứng dậy, hắn mới có thể chậm rãi tránh ra hắn.

Mặc dù mỗi lần buổi sáng tỉnh lại Khương Daniel không biết tại sao lại vuốt ve hắn, dù sao hắn đang ngũ hắn mặc kệ.

Thế nhưng là hắn có chút hoài nghi hắn cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ.

«B-side »

Khương Daniel hạ thông cáo trở lại công ty, nghiêng lấy thân thể bày tại Kim Tại Hoán phòng làm việc trên ghế sa lon, truyền tin tức hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu đang làm gì, hai ngày trước mới thấy qua, hắn lại muốn đi tìm hắn.

── ở nhà ngửa ra đâu.

Bọn hắn nhận biết gần một năm, Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn là đáp án này, trừ bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp nhau ngày ấy, giống như tựa hồ chưa có xem hắn đi ra ngoài, cho nên Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy bọn hắn gặp nhau chính là mệnh trung chú định.

Nhưng là mỗi lần như thế nói Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ dùng mình tấm phẳng đập đầu của hắn, nói đừng mê tín có không có, rồi mới tiếp tục để hắn nằm tại trên đùi hắn đọc manga, mình lẳng lặng trượt lấy tấm phẳng.

Chỉ cần hắn ngẩng đầu, liền có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có trên mặt hắn mùa hạ tam giác lớn, người này hình dáng là rõ ràng, thế nhưng lại rất khó nhìn rõ đáy lòng của hắn đến tột cùng đang suy nghĩ cái gì.

Mới quen thời điểm, hắn đã cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rất thần bí, trừ nhà cùng siêu thị cũng không đi đâu cả, trên tay luôn bưng lấy tấm phẳng trượt, nội dung là một chút hắn xem không hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từ không nghĩ tới giải thích, luôn luôn mập mờ mang qua, Khương Daniel không phải tâm tế người cũng nhìn ra hắn không nghĩ nói chuyện nhiều, hắn là như thế bằng phẳng không che giấu, nhưng lại mang theo không thể xâm phạm xa cách, một khi mình muốn dò xét đến cùng, lại rất sợ hắn cùng mình kéo dài khoảng cách, nếu là hắn nhất định phải chọn một, hắn chỉ cầu hiện tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ thời gian tốt đẹp.

Từ sơ lần gặp gỡ bắt đầu, hắn liền đối cái này thần bí nam nhân lấy mê.

Nhưng là muốn nói hắn thần bí, hắn lại ngoài ý muốn rất đơn thuần, thời gian toàn bộ hao tổn trong nhà.

Nhà hắn có hai gian phòng ở giữa, một gian là phòng ngủ một gian là thư phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng con mèo đồng dạng thèm ngủ, mỗi ngày đều phải ngủ đầy mười giờ mới rời giường, đợi tại phòng ngủ cùng ghế sa lon thời gian nhiều, tiến vào thư phòng số lần rải rác có thể đếm được, nhưng là mỗi lần đi vào đều đợi cái trước nửa ngày mới ra ngoài, nhưng là bất kể thời điểm nào truyền tin tức, cho dù là hơn nửa đêm, hắn đều sẽ nhanh chóng hồi phúc.

── tối nay có thể đi tìm ca sao?

── nhớ kỹ mang cay xào bánh mật.

Trông thấy lập tức trở về truyền tin tức, Khương Daniel cười, lại không phải như vậy thuần túy vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lão là như thế này, không chính diện đáp lại, nhưng vẫn là ngầm đồng ý hành vi của hắn.

Đến cùng là có thích hay không đâu?

Kim Tại Hoán vừa vào cửa đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel vi tình sở khốn biểu lộ, khẳng định lại là cùng kia người tình bí mật đang nói chuyện, hắn ném bình vừa mới ném đồ uống đến bụng hắn bên trên.

"Tại sao luôn đến ta phòng làm việc a? Ta từ khúc không giao ra được, khẳng định bị Mẫn Huyền ca nói dừng lại."

"Ta cái gì đều không có làm, chỉ là nằm tại cái này, ngươi liền làm ngươi khúc a, chúng ta chờ liền đi." Lại bắt đầu ở giữa bạn bè thường ngày cãi nhau, Kim Tại Hoán là tại hắn tiến công ty nửa năm sau làm Solo ca sĩ bị chiêu tiến đến, hai người bởi vì cùng tuổi, lại thường thường chỉ đạo Khương Daniel ca hát, rất nhanh liền rất quen, Khương Daniel ở công ty đợi lâu nhất địa phương không phải luyện tập thất chính là Kim Tại Hoán phòng làm việc, Kim Tại Hoán cũng quen thuộc, chỉ là mỗi lần tới vẫn là muốn thói quen niệm cái vài câu.

"Muốn đi tìm cái kia rất đẹp trai ca ca sao?" Nghe Kim Tại Hoán như thế hỏi, Khương Daniel hắc hắc hai tiếng, chính là ngầm thừa nhận.

Kim Tại Hoán đối Khương Daniel đối tượng thông tin tất cả đều là nghe bản thân hắn nói, toàn công ty đều biết Daniel yêu đương, giấu đều giấu không được rạng rỡ, thế nhưng là tất cả mọi người không biết được là vị nào nhân vật thần bí có thể bắt lấy Daniel trái tim.

"Ngươi không phải nói cái kia ca rất đẹp trai không? So ngươi còn soái?" Kim Tại Hoán nói, lại hỏi: "Kia có so với chúng ta hội trưởng Mẫn Huyền ca đẹp trai không?"

Kim Tại Hoán đến ký kết thời điểm, là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tự mình tiếp đãi hắn, lúc ấy hắn còn tưởng rằng là cái gì đại minh tinh cũng tới ký kết, so dưới cờ nghệ nhân còn đẹp trai hội trưởng là có thể sao?

"Ngươi không hiểu, hắn cùng Mẫn Huyền ca là loại hình khác nhau." Khương Daniel cười ngây ngô, coi như chôn xuống rất nhiều phần tử bất an, nâng lên hắn lúc vẫn là không nhịn được giơ lên tiếu dung.

"Tốt tốt tốt, cẩn thận ta cùng Mẫn Huyền ca cáo trạng, để hắn không cùng ngươi tục hẹn."

Khương Daniel hẹn nhanh đến, gần nhất đều đang thương thảo định ra hiệp ước nội dung, bởi vì đã từng nếm qua một lần thua thiệt, cho nên lần này chuẩn bị rất cẩn thận.

Kim Tại Hoán cảnh cáo hắn nhưng thật ra là nói đùa, theo hiện tại Khương Daniel nhiệt độ, dù cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không cùng hắn tục hẹn đã từ lâu có thật nhiều nhà công ty nhìn chằm chằm, nhưng là Khương Daniel là không thể nào rời đi này nhà công ty.

"Nói cái gì đâu, Mẫn Huyền ca thế nhưng là ân nhân của ta, ta cả một đời đều muốn ba lấy hắn không thả." Khương Daniel nói đến đây cái ngược lại là rất thanh tỉnh.

Lúc trước hắn bị không bình đẳng nô lệ hiệp ước quấn thân, nguyên công ty chậm chạp không nguyện ý thay hắn tương lai làm ra quy hoạch, cứ như vậy tiêu hao danh tiếng của hắn tiếp một chút vô dụng quảng cáo cùng tống nghệ, cơ hồ lãng phí hắn tuyển tú thứ nhất thực lực cùng danh hiệu.

Tất cả mọi người cảm thấy Khương Daniel diễn nghệ đường đến đây là kết thúc, là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lực bài chúng nghị thay hắn giao đại bút phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng, đem hắn hiệp ước chuyển di tới, hắn cũng trở thành cái này sở thuộc xã thứ một người nghệ sĩ.

Khi đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nửa đùa nửa thật nói với hắn, Niel ngươi phải chơi lên hai mươi năm mới có biện pháp đem nó trả hết.

Khương Daniel về nói, ngươi để ta làm cả đời ta cũng không có vấn đề gì, ta làm trâu làm ngựa cũng lưu tại cái công ty này.

Sau đó Khương Daniel rất không chịu thua kém, thành công khai hỏa bọn hắn xã danh hiệu, tùy tiện chuyển cái đài đều có thể nhìn thấy hắn, phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đều nhìn thấy hắn đại ngôn cùng quảng cáo, trong tiệm thả lấy đều là hắn ca, công ty còn thành công đưa ra thị trường, càng ngày càng lớn mạnh.

"Ngươi cũng biết a, kia điệu thấp một điểm đi. Còn có ngươi chớ học ta, ta mới phải ba lấy hắn không thả!" Kim Tại Hoán nói, lại nghĩ tới một sự kiện: "Bất quá ta gần nhất mới biết được, vừa sáng tạo xã khi đó Mẫn Huyền ca một chút cũng không có cùng hắn nhà lấy tiền."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gia thế hiển hách, Hoàng thị là Hàn Quốc nổi danh gia tộc xí nghiệp, lúc trước Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tuyên bố muốn tự lập môn hộ khai sáng công ty giải trí thời điểm gây nên nghiệp giới một mảnh hoa nhưng, liền ngay cả gia tộc cũng không coi trọng hắn, cũng đoạn hắn kim viện binh.

"Ừm? Không có cầm?" Khương Daniel cũng chấn kinh, "Kia Mẫn Huyền ca nơi nào như thế nhiều tiền lại mở công ty lại trả thay ta phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng?"

Khương Daniel đối kinh doanh khối này không hiểu, nhưng cũng minh bạch muốn mở công ty không phải dựa vào sức một mình liền có thể làm được.

"Đúng thế, nửa năm sau còn đem ta cùng thế mây ký tiến đến, ngươi biết công ty của chúng ta còn có cái phó hội trưởng sao?" Kim Tại Hoán hăng hái, định đem nghe được bát quái toàn nói hết ra.

"Biết a, không phải trên danh nghĩa sao? Mẫn Huyền ca hợp hỏa người, chưa từng xuất hiện qua." Làm sáng tạo xã ngay tại nguyên lão thành viên, điểm ấy hắn hay là biết đến.

"Mới không phải trên danh nghĩa như vậy đơn thuần, ngày đó ta mới nghe Mẫn Huyền ca giảng điện thoại, cùng trong điện thoại người kia nói muốn xác nhận văn kiện, còn có cái gì tài chính chuyển nhượng, nguyên lai cũng không phải hoàn toàn không quản sự a."

"Oa, Mẫn Huyền ca ngay cả giảng công sự đều không có tránh lấy, các ngươi quan hệ như thế tốt?" Hiển nhiên Khương Daniel lầm trọng điểm, cuối cùng vẫn là bị Kim Tại Hoán đạp rời phòng công tác.

Được rồi, phải đi lấy lòng ăn cay xào bánh mật.

Hi vọng hắn đến thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa ngủ lấy.

«A-side »

Nói lên cùng Khương Daniel lần đầu gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ cái kia thiên hạ rất lớn mưa, hắn chống lấy một thanh dù đen, nhưng có chống đỡ cùng không có chống đỡ đồng dạng, bởi vì mưa thế mà là ngang hạ.

Hắn vội vàng trốn đến một cái có thể che mưa dưới mái hiên, cũng không lâu lắm có cái thân hình nam nhân cao lớn cũng mang theo mũ chạy tới, quần áo cơ hồ không có một chỗ là càn, hắn vô ý thức hướng nam nhân nhìn, nam nhân vừa vặn tháo cái nón xuống, vung hất tóc, đối đầu hắn điều tra ánh mắt thời điểm ngẩn người.

"Ngài tốt." Nam người chủ động gật đầu chào hỏi.

". . . Ngài tốt." Hắn cũng không phải là tận lực muốn quan sát nam nhân, chẳng qua là cảm thấy khuôn mặt này hắn ở đâu nhìn qua, bất quá ra sao đều nghĩ không ra.

Nghĩ nửa ngày hắn từ bỏ, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác tiếp tục xem lấy phía trước cảnh sắc, mưa rơi dần dần thu nhỏ, hắn thấy rõ ràng đối diện công ty tổng hợp treo nước hoa đại ngôn quảng cáo.

Hắn nhịn không được lại nhìn xem một bên khuôn mặt nam nhân, rủ xuống đuôi mắt, nốt ruồi nước mắt, cười lên có thỏ răng, nổi danh cẩu cẩu tướng.

"Oa, ngài cùng đối diện cái kia quảng cáo bên trong vóc người giống như a." Ung Thánh Hựu xuất phát từ nội tâm sợ hãi than nói.

Nam nhân thuận theo hắn chỉ địa phương nhìn, có chút bất đắc dĩ cười, "Ngài tốt, ta chính là Khương Daniel."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ, nội tâm nghĩ đến nguyên lai danh tự là Khương Daniel, "Loại thời điểm này không phải bình thường không thừa nhận sẽ tương đối tốt sao?"

"A, bởi vì không thích nói dối." Khương Daniel không có ý tứ nắm tóc, lại nho nhỏ âm thanh nói: "Mà lại ngài giống như không quá nhận biết ta."

". . . Tốt a, ngài bản nhân cũng rất đẹp trai." Ung Thánh Hựu không có có ý thức đến khen ngợi của mình không có chút nào linh hồn, chẳng qua là cảm thấy quẫn bách, chuẩn bị mở dù về nhà, "Vậy ta đi trước, ngài vẫn là chờ mưa tạnh lại đi thôi."

"Chờ một chút! Mặc dù dạng này rất mạo muội nhưng. . ."

Nhà của mình liền tại phụ cận, đi đường không đến mười phút, hắn nhìn một chút bên người xung phong nhận việc cầm dù Khương Daniel, hai cái thân cao một tám số không nam nhân chen tại một cái dù hạ thật là biệt khuất, nhưng cũng là một đường đi trở về đi.

Tại sao cứ như vậy đáp ứng người này thỉnh cầu đâu?

"Ca, thật cám ơn ngươi, ta đơn giản thổi cái tóc cùng quần áo liền đi." Đơn giản trao đổi hạ lẫn nhau tin tức, Khương Daniel nhỏ hắn một tuổi, liền như quen thuộc gọi hắn ca, hắn nửa người trên đều là ẩm ướt, quần ngược lại còn tốt, lại cũng không dám ngồi tại nhà hắn ghế sô pha.

"Thật không cần tẩy tẩy sao? Thay cái quần áo?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, từ trong phòng cầm máy sấy cho hắn.

"Chờ một chút còn có cái tiết mục muốn ghi chép, y phục này là tài trợ nhất định phải mặc, dạng này liền tốt." Khương Daniel một bên giải thích một bên liền đem đầu cắm chen vào, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái lý giải bọn hắn dòng này bận rộn, thế là gật gật đầu vào phòng đổi nhà ở quần áo.

Ra đến phòng khách thời điểm Khương Daniel còn tại cùng hắn quần áo ướt phấn đấu lấy, có thể là tại nhà khác không có ý tứ cởi quần áo, hắn cầm lấy máy sấy cái tay kia nâng cao vãng hạ thổi, tay kia từ nay về sau duỗi kéo lấy y phục của hắn, tư thế kỳ hoa ý đồ đem quần áo sau lưng làm càn.

"Ta tới đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không được, trực tiếp lấy đi hắn máy sấy thay hắn thổi lấy, nói thật ra có chút xấu hổ, nhưng tình huống giống như lại là không cho phép lúng túng.

"Ca, không có ý tứ ta nhận cú điện thoại." Khương Daniel đột nhiên đánh gãy hắn, "Ta vừa mới bị mưa vây khốn. . . Hủy bỏ? A, bãi công. . . Vậy ta cũng không cần chạy tới đúng không? Tốt, tốt ta biết."

Nói xong Khương Daniel liền quay tới, có chút hốt hoảng nói: "Tiết mục hủy bỏ, ngày mai mới có quay chụp, thật có lỗi a ca quấy rầy."

"Không có việc gì, hay là làm càn lại đi thôi." Người tốt ngồi vào ngọn nguồn, đưa Phật đưa đến tây, Ung Thánh Hựu đi chuyển trương băng ghế cho Khương Daniel ngồi lấy, tay hắn tương đối sẽ không chua.

Hắn chuyên tâm thay Khương Daniel thổi càn, một bên cảm thán bọn hắn rõ ràng thân cao không có kém bao nhiêu, bờ vai của hắn độ rộng lại so với mình thêm ra rất nhiều, dáng người khỏe mạnh,... lướt qua vấn đề nhân phẩm, chỉ là vóc người này đại khái hiểu tại sao hắn lại nhận hoan nghênh, lật ra áo sơ mi của hắn cổ áo thổi thổi, trông thấy hắn thấm ướt đuôi tóc, vô ý thức liền gẩy gẩy tóc của hắn lại bắt đầu thổi.

Khương Daniel cảm nhận được khác biệt xúc cảm, vô ý thức ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía trước, hắn là đối mặt cửa sổ ngồi lấy, bởi vì sắc trời tối xuống cửa sổ phản xạ ra hắn sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, mặt mày buông xuống, đang chuyên tâm toàn tâm toàn ý loay hoay tóc của hắn.

Từ vừa mới mới gặp mặt hắn liền cảm thán người này ngũ quan tướng mạo, giống như là điêu khắc tác phẩm nghệ thuật hoàn mỹ, vừa mới bắt đầu ngữ khí lạnh nhạt lễ phép, ánh mắt mang theo xa cách, bây giờ nhưng lại là ôn nhu Tự Thủy bộ dáng.

Cười lên là như thế nào đây này?

Có thể ôn nhu nhìn mình thời điểm là như thế nào đây này?

Khương Daniel nhìn trong cửa sổ Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, lơ đãng đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn cử động quái dị, lúng túng đóng lại máy sấy, giải thích nói: "Ta là nhìn ngươi tóc cũng ẩm ướt, cho nên liền. . ."

Khương Daniel đứng lên xoay người, đột nhiên cảm nhận được thân hình áp bách để Ung Thánh Hựu từ nay về sau lui một bước, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel bắt hắn lại tay.

"Ca, ta có thể đợi cho mưa tạnh mới thôi sao?" Ngữ khí là giương lên, nhìn ánh mắt của hắn lại ảm đạm không rõ.

Hắn có chút không xác định Khương Daniel ý tứ, lại vẫn gật đầu.

". . . Tốt."

Rồi mới Khương Daniel liền nhào tới.

Một đoạn ngắn xe

Một khắc này hắn nghĩ, mưa đừng có ngừng cũng rất tốt.

«B-side »

Khương Daniel thả hai ngày nghỉ, quyết định về một chuyến Busan nhìn xem phụ mẫu, thuận bên cạnh thông báo cho bọn hắn chính tại chuẩn bị tục hẹn công việc, trở về trước hắn như cũ đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhà cọ một đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu khó được tiến thư phòng, mặc dù không có dặn dò Khương Daniel không thể đi vào, nhưng là hắn hay là ngoan ngoãn ở bên ngoài cùng Rooney chơi.

Lần này hắn tại thư phòng đợi không lâu liền ra, Khương Daniel nằm trên ghế sa lon một bên cắn kẹo mềm một bên đọc manga, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền híp mắt lấy mắt giang hai tay nói: "Ca, đến ôm một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị cái này đại hài tử chọc cười, đi ra phía trước, bắt một bên gối ôm hướng trên mặt hắn ném: "Cho ta đem kẹo mềm giấy đóng gói thu vừa thu lại."

"Ô ô." Khương Daniel không nghi vấn bại một lần.

Bởi vì nghỉ không cần lo lắng mặt sẽ sưng vấn đề, hai người quyết định để nấu mì tôm ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chờ nước mở, Khương Daniel liền ở bên cạnh xé túi hàng.

"Ca, ngày mai muốn làm gì?" Hắn nhìn bàn tay lớn mặt thể, cảm thấy phân lượng quá ít, vụng trộm lại cầm một bao mở ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy cũng không nói cái gì, Khương Daniel bình thường duy trì thân thể đã đủ mệt mỏi, nghỉ phóng túng điểm tốt, hắn trả lời: "Ở nhà a."

Hắn ba trăm sáu mươi lăm ngày hành trình cơ hồ đều như thế.

"Kia ngươi có muốn hay không cùng ta về Busan?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy thìa quấy lấy nước động tác dừng một chút, quay đầu đi, Khương Daniel cười, ánh mắt lại vô cùng thành khẩn.

". . . Không được đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, đoạt tại Khương Daniel thất vọng trước nói: "Không phải không ai chiếu cố Rooney."

"Nha." Khương Daniel ngược lại thật là tốt thuyết phục, khóe miệng lập tức giương lên.

Ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang suy tư lấy, tại sao Daniel sẽ như vậy hỏi hắn.

"Ca quê quán không phải tại nhân xuyên sao? Rõ ràng rất gần, thế nào không nhìn ngươi về nhà qua?" Hai người bị nhiệt khí vờn quanh, Khương Daniel đem mặt thể bỏ vào trong nước, Ung Thánh Hựu hỗ trợ vung xuống bột phấn, lại đánh hai viên trứng, tình cảnh như vậy quá mức việc nhà, người cũng nhịn không được buông lỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên quấy tán mì sợi, một bên nói: "Mẹ ta tái hôn sau ta cũng rất ít về nhà."

Khương Daniel sửng sốt, hắn có nghĩ qua Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng lại sẽ tránh không đáp, nhưng cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ nghe được dạng này đáp án, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu rất tỉnh táo, qua trận Khương Daniel đều không nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía hắn thời điểm Khương Daniel nhíu mày nhìn hắn, cảm giác hắn đã mình não bổ một trận gia đình luân lý kịch.

"Ca, ngươi sẽ không phải là bị khi phụ ── "

"Đừng nghĩ lung tung!" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy hắn: "Cha ta rất sớm đã qua đời, ta kế phụ đối mẹ ta rất tốt, cũng đối với ta rất tốt, vẫn là hắn cung cấp ta đọc sách."

"Kia ca thế nào không trở về nhà a?" Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên cách nhiệt găng tay đem toàn bộ cái nồi bưng lên đến, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt ở trên bàn cơm, rồi mới ngồi vào hắn đối diện đi, đưa cho hắn một đôi đũa.

Hắn lúc đầu coi là Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý định mở miệng, thế nhưng là người kia nhưng vẫn là nói.

"Là vấn đề của ta."

Mì sợi mùi thơm cùng hơi nóng còn tại giữa hai người bọn họ phiêu tán lấy, hắn có loại ảo giác, cảm thấy thủy khí huân tiến Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt.

"Bởi vì ta cảm thấy, đồng thời có được hai cái ba ba là nhiều kỳ quái sự tình nha."

Hắn rõ ràng là cười, còn lộ ra đáng yêu răng nanh, nhưng dù sao giống như là đang khóc đâu.

«A-side »

Những ngày này Khương Daniel dù cho về Busan hay là y nguyên dùng tin tức oanh tạc mình, ngược lại là trở về Busan sau lại ngựa không dừng vó bắt đầu làm việc, không có cách nào tự do mang theo điện thoại, mới thật có chút cùng Khương Daniel phân biệt cảm giác.

Hỗ trợ nuôi lấy Rooney đã qua hai tháng, không biết được thời điểm nào Khương Daniel sẽ đến tiếp đi nó.

Từ Khương Daniel quy mô xâm lấn Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt bắt đầu, hắn cảm giác phải bọn hắn quan hệ tương đối giống như là bạn trên giường, theo như nhu cầu, dù sao Khương Daniel cái gì đều không có xách, chỉ là tiếp tục đến tìm hắn đi ngủ đuổi theo giường, ngẫu nhiên nhìn xem phim.

Trong lúc rảnh rỗi suốt ngày ở nhà khi trạch nam Ung Thánh Hựu, liền đem Khương Daniel xuất đạo trước đến tiết mục bây giờ tất cả đều bổ một lần, đột nhiên giật mình mình ngủ Hàn Quốc ngắm bắn nữ tâm thứ nhất, quảng cáo đại ngôn số lượng thứ nhất, thu xem thứ nhất cam đoan, còn có Solo hát nhảy nam ca sĩ MV dấu chấm suất thứ nhất, từ đầu đến chân đều thiếp lấy thứ nhất nam nhân.

Hắn bắt đầu nghiêm túc suy tư, không biết là Khương Daniel thích nam nhân chuyện này tương đối nghiêm trọng, vẫn là hắn bị Khương Daniel ngủ chuyện này tương đối nghiêm trọng?

Không phải, nghiêm trọng nhất chính là Khương Daniel ném vô số bộ y phục quần bít tất ở đây, rửa mặt dụng cụ cũng từ một lần tính biến thành chuyên môn vật dụng, trong phòng tắm còn có Khương Daniel thích dùng quả đào vị tắm rửa sữa, trang điểm đài một nửa là hắn nguyên bản bảo dưỡng phẩm một nửa là Khương Daniel mang tới.

Hiện tại ngay cả hắn mèo đều chiếm cứ một góc, Khương Daniel đồ vật càng ngày càng nhiều, cái này cũng biểu thị hắn mình đồ vật không còn hoàn chỉnh chiếm cứ cái không gian này.

Ngay từ đầu hắn đều tận tâm chỉ bảo để Khương Daniel lần sau đến thời điểm đem đồ vật lấy về, nhưng hắn sẽ đuổi lấy về công ty hoặc đi đài truyền hình, luôn nói lấy lần sau lần sau, nhưng là một lần đều không có lấy về qua.

Hắn nghĩ chẳng lẽ lần này Khương Daniel cũng muốn nói chêm chọc cười quá khứ, dù sao hắn ngay cả nhà mình chìa khoá đều có, cái này quá nghiêm trọng, cá nhân hắn sinh hoạt nhận thử thách to lớn.

Luôn có ngày nhất định phải hảo hảo nói một chút chuyện này.

Thế nhưng là hắn còn không có cơ hội, người khác ngược lại là tìm tới cửa, khi đó hắn chính uốn tại Rooney bên cạnh nhìn nó ăn cơm, hắn cảm thấy con mèo ăn cơm bộ dáng rất liệu dũ, rồi mới cửa liền bị mở ra.

Hắn tưởng rằng Khương Daniel, vô ý thức ngẩng đầu, lại nhìn thấy không tính lạ lẫm lại đã lâu không gặp khuôn mặt.

"Oa, thế giới này còn có nhân quyền sao? Thế mà có thể tự xông vào nhà dân? Thế nào để ngươi đến rồi?" Hắn trên miệng nói như vậy, lại không có một chút ngoài ý muốn dáng vẻ, ngược lại là nam nhân kia đi tới ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn mèo.

"Nếu là ca biết là ta khẳng định không mở cửa, đây là Daniel ca mèo? Thật đáng yêu." Hắn cười cười, nhìn xem hoàn cảnh lại nhìn xem Rooney, "Ca mới mấy tuổi a? Đã tại qua về hưu sinh sống."

Rooney bởi vì người xa lạ ngay cả cơm đều không ăn, giống như trở lại lúc ban đầu vừa đến nơi đây đề phòng.

"Ngươi hại nó đều không có tham ăn, cái gì nói nhảm mau nói xong đi nhanh đi." Hắn đứng lên, hay là đi phòng bếp cho hắn rót chén nước.

"Ca cũng không tới, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là đem văn kiện đưa tới."

"Ta đều nói toàn quyền giao cho chỗ hắn lý —— được rồi, đều cầm đi thư phòng đi."

"Ca nhất định phải nhìn qua, đừng không nhìn liền ký a, dù sao đây là ngươi ── "

Hắn đi về tới, đang muốn đi hướng gian phòng đem nước đưa cho nam nhân, cửa lại mở, hai người bọn họ đều quay đầu lại.

Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa ra vào, màu trắng khẩu trang treo ở dưới cằm, nhìn thấy nam nhân kia từ gian phòng phương hướng ra, lúc đầu mang theo khuôn mặt tươi cười lập tức lạnh xuống, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi:

"Hắn là ai?"

Hắn có chút sửng sốt, là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bộ này sinh lạnh bộ dáng, ngược lại là có chút đáng sợ.

"Một cái, ân. . . Không sai đệ đệ?" Hắn ngay tại châm chước lấy thuyết pháp, ngược lại là bị Khương Daniel ngạnh sinh sinh hiểu lầm.

"A, xem ra là ta quấy rầy, ta liền đi trước a." Nam nhân xem xét manh mối không đúng liền muốn đi, nhưng lại nghĩ không thể một chuyến tay không, cho nên lại quay đầu nói: "Ta sẽ lại đến tìm ca."

Khương Daniel bên cạnh cái thân để nam nhân kia đi, rồi mới lập tức đóng cửa lại.

"Hắn còn muốn đến? Hắn tới làm cái gì? Hai người các ngươi vừa mới đều làm cái gì rồi?"

Hắn một chuỗi vấn đề để hắn không hiểu thấu, rõ ràng cái gì cũng không làm như cái gì người này như thế nổi giận đùng đùng?

"Liền là có chút sự tình muốn nói, như ngươi thấy hắn vừa mới đến đưa văn kiện, ta vừa đi cho hắn đổ nước."

"Cái gì sự tình?" Hắn hùng hổ dọa người hỏi.

". . . Chuyện công tác, không phải nói đưa văn kiện nha." Hắn bắt đầu có chút không thích thái độ của hắn, thế nhưng là hay là nhịn quyết tâm để giải thích.

"Ngươi có công việc?"

"Uy, ngươi ý gì a. . . Ta lại không thể có công việc sao?" Hắn không vui nói, kỳ thật Khương Daniel như thế cho rằng cũng không sai, dù sao hắn xem ra không có việc gì dáng vẻ, còn luôn luôn đợi ở nhà, cũng không có cùng Khương Daniel đề cập qua công việc của mình.

"Coi như thế tốt, có cái gì công việc không phải muốn tìm vào nhà?" Hắn nhìn ra hắn không cao hứng, biết là mình kích động, thế nhưng là trong nháy mắt đó hắn thật cái gì đều nghĩ qua, ủy khuất nói.

"Ta cũng không nghĩ a hắn căn bản không có trải qua ta đồng ý liền đến." Hắn nghĩ hắn mới ủy khuất đâu, nhất định phải đánh nằm bẹp cái kia nói ra bản thân dự bị chìa khoá giấu ở đâu gia hỏa.

"Vậy hắn thế nào biết ngươi ở cái này? Hắn trước kia tới qua?"

Oa, hắn bắt đầu bội phục Khương Daniel logic suy nghĩ, hiện tại đầu óc động phải đặc biệt nhanh a.

"Ai, ngươi đừng hỏi như vậy nhiều, tại sao lúc này đến a?"

"Ta không thể tới sao? Nếu là ta không đến, hắn dự định đợi bao lâu? Các ngươi dự định làm cái gì?" Trước mắt Khương Daniel rất lạ lẫm, trong mắt quang chợt sáng chợt tắt, hắn đang suy nghĩ cái này luôn luôn quang minh lỗi lạc nam nhân, cũng sẽ có bất an như vậy yếu ớt thời điểm.

Thế nhưng là hết lần này tới lần khác là chạm đến mẫn cảm nhất địa phương.

". . . Khương Daniel." Hắn nghiêm túc gọi hắn, "Lời này của ngươi quá mức a? Cái gì gọi ta dự định cùng hắn làm cái gì?"

"Ta thế nào biết?" Hắn ngẩng đầu, hốc mắt lại có chút đỏ, ủy khuất nói: "Lúc trước chúng ta cũng là như thế này, ở phòng khách ngồi một chút liền lăn lên giường."

Nội tâm của hắn quả thực muốn thổ huyết, oan uổng nói: "Cái kia cũng không biểu hiện ta sẽ cùng hắn như thế a."

"Thế nhưng là nam nhân kia giống như so ta soái, dáng người cũng tốt, lại so ta trẻ tuổi, thoạt nhìn vẫn là cao phần tử trí thức. . ."

". . ."

Phiết trừ dáng dấp đẹp trai cùng vóc người đẹp điểm ấy, trẻ tuổi là không sai, nhưng cao trí thức phần tử là cái gì kỳ quái chọn đúng tượng căn cứ a? Mà lại, theo Khương Daniel mặt cùng dáng người nói loại lời này, chẳng lẽ sẽ không cảm thấy là đối với người ta phản phúng sao?

"Ngươi liền trả lời ta, hắn đối ngươi cùng ta đối ngươi có phải hay không đồng dạng tính chất?"

Nét mặt của hắn lạnh xuống, đột nhiên nghĩ đến ngày đó đêm khuya vuốt ve hắn thời điểm, yên lặng suy nghĩ một hồi sự tình.

Có lẽ ngay tại lúc này.

"Vậy ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta là cái gì tính chất đây này?" Hắn cười cười, nhìn hắn mang theo thụ thương ánh mắt, có chút nọc độc người, nhưng vẫn là nói: "Là ngươi quá vượt qua đi, Daniel."

«B-side »

Khương Daniel rất thương tâm, nếu như có thể hắn muốn lập tức mua say để trốn tránh chuyện này, thế nhưng là sự thực là hắn còn có hai cái ngoại cảnh tiết mục, một cái cố định nói chuyện tính tiết mục cùng một cái quảng cáo muốn ghi chép, đây chính là làm đang hồng minh tinh bi ai.

Thế là chờ hắn cuối cùng có đứng không, hắn ôm một rương lớn bia chạy tới Kim Tại Hoán phòng làm việc, cái gì cũng không nói liền bắt đầu cuồng rót rượu, vừa hạ tiết mục trở về đuổi từ khúc Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy vô số cái bia lon không bị hắn tùy ý ném loạn tại hắn vừa mua thảm lông cừu bên trên, tâm đều nhanh đau nhức chết rồi.

"A... Daniel! Ngươi làm cái gì a?"

"Ô ô tại hoán!" Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hảo hữu liền ôm lấy hắn bắt đầu khóc lóc kể lể.

"Xem ra hắn đối ngươi vô tâm a, hay là sớm rời đi đi, làm gì vì một gốc cây từ bỏ cả cánh rừng đâu?" Nghe xong toàn bộ quá trình Kim Tại Hoán thở dài, hắn đã sớm cảm thấy kỳ quái, hỏi Khương Daniel người ca ca này thông tin cá nhân thời điểm, Khương Daniel luôn từ ngữ mập mờ, nguyên lai không phải là bởi vì không muốn nói, mà là khả năng căn bản không biết.

"Hắn mới không phải cây! Coi như hắn là, hắn cũng là cao cấp nhất cái chủng loại kia!"

. . . Ngươi lại lầm trọng điểm đi?

Kim Tại Hoán có phần im lặng: "Vâng vâng vâng, nhưng là suy nghĩ kỹ một chút các ngươi cho tới bây giờ không có nói rõ ràng không phải sao?"

"Ta chẳng lẽ còn biểu hiện được không đủ rõ ràng sao?" Khương Daniel uể oải mà nói.

"Vậy ngươi thế nào không đi nói một chút, đi tìm hiểu xem hắn là cái gì ý nghĩ, nói thật ra người ta làm không tốt căn bản không làm gì, ngươi dạng này chất vấn hắn hắn đương nhiên sẽ tức giận, nếu như hắn là nhất thời nói nhảm còn có cứu vãn chỗ trống." Kim Tại Hoán lý tính phân tích, hắn liền càng chết mất.

"Ta biết là ta sai, thế nhưng là ta chính là tức không nhịn nổi, hắn luôn cái gì đều không để ý dáng vẻ. . . Ta không biết nên thế nào cùng hắn hòa hảo."

"Ai nói quan tâm liền nhất định phải biểu hiện ra ngoài a?" Kim Tại Hoán không hiểu thấu, "Đem tâm ý của ngươi nói cho hắn, rồi mới hỏi một chút hắn ý nghĩ, mặc kệ hắn có cái gì nan ngôn chi ẩn, nghĩ muốn tiếp tục lui tới liền không thể có được bí mật a?"

Khương Daniel gật đầu nói phải, thế nhưng là bình thường luôn luôn độc lai độc vãng Ung Thánh Hựu, ngày đó đột nhiên có hắn bên ngoài người xông đường cuộc sống của hắn không gian, hắn đương nhiên sẽ bối rối, rất sợ mình không phải Ung Thánh Hựu độc nhất vô nhị, thế nhưng là suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng có hay không một khắc nghĩ như vậy qua đây?

Hắn thế mà cũng không dám hứa chắc hắn từng có.

Hắn càng nghĩ càng khổ sở, lại mở mới một lon bia.

"A... Nha nha đừng uống, còn tiếp tục như vậy ngươi trở ra công ty sao? Ta cũng không nên đón ngươi trở về a!" Kim Tại Hoán nói, đáng tiếc Khương Daniel ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, hắn vốn là tửu lượng tốt, thế mà tự mình một người uống xong trong rương một nửa rượu.

Nhìn đã ý thức hỗn chợp mắt Khương Daniel, Kim Tại Hoán thực tế không có cách nào, rõ ràng thuận nước đẩy thuyền, đem Khương Daniel túi điện thoại rút ra dùng hắn vân tay mở khóa, lập tức ở thường dùng người liên lạc cái thứ nhất tìm tới một cái đặc biệt tiếng Anh danh hiệu.

"Ong?" Kim Tại Hoán điểm tiến đối thoại xem xét, tám chín phần mười, còn tiện thể trông thấy người liên lạc ảnh chụp là một cái soái ca cùng nhà hắn Rooney ngủ mặt, nghĩ thầm thật đúng là đủ đẹp trai, quả nhiên Khương Daniel không phải bịa chuyện.

Hắn quyết định đem dãy số thông qua đi, rồi mới mới ý thức tới đã nửa đêm hai điểm, thế nhưng là đầu bên kia điện thoại lại rất nhanh kết nối.

"Uy? Niel?" Đối phương tiếp lên điện thoại, tiếng nói rất tốt.

"Cái kia, xin hỏi là Daniel vị kia ca ca sao? Không có ý tứ ta là cùng hắn cùng công ty Kim Tại Hoán, hắn hiện tại uống đến hơi nhiều, hắn người đại diện cũng không ở công ty, ngài có thể tới một chuyến sao?" Kim Tại Hoán thực tế không biết nên thế nào xưng hô, mang theo quẫn bách mà nói.

Người kia đình trệ một hồi, giống như đang suy nghĩ, lúc này Khương Daniel đại khái bởi vì khó chịu, ô ô vài tiếng, vừa vặn bị đầu kia người nghe được, hắn hỏi.

"Vậy các ngươi ở chỗ nào?" Trong giọng nói nhiễm phải có lẽ hắn chính mình cũng không biết lo lắng.

"Ở công ty, ta phát cho ngài địa chỉ."

Người kia rất nhanh nói: "Không cần, ta biết địa chỉ."

Kim Tại Hoán kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện, nghĩ không ra Khương Daniel đối tượng còn rất tốt nói chuyện, cũng không giống Khương Daniel giảng được tuyệt tình như vậy nha.

Hắn nhìn một chút nhíu mày nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi Khương Daniel, lại thở dài.

«A-side »

Ung Thánh Hựu liền y phục đều không đổi liền đi ra ngoài.

Ngày đó không thoải mái lấy hắn một câu sẽ đến thu dọn đồ đạc chấm dứt, hắn nghĩ lần này là thật tạm biệt hắn, lại nhìn một chút bên chân cọ hắn Rooney, cũng là hắn cùng Rooney đạo lúc khác.

Hắn có chút đau thương.

Thế nhưng là qua hai tuần lễ Khương Daniel ngay cả cái rắm cũng không có xuất hiện, tin tức dừng ở hai tuần lễ trước, hắn hẳn là quyết định, nhưng tại sao chính là không đến đâu?

Cả phòng đều là Khương Daniel đồ vật để hắn có chút tâm phiền, hắn sẽ không đều không cần đi?

Không có đạo lý ngay cả Rooney đều không cần đi? Kia Peter làm sao đây?

Hắn lại nghĩ nghĩ, mặc dù phiền toái một chút, nhưng ít ra thu hoạch một bé đáng yêu mèo, đúng vậy hắn chính là như thế người rộng lượng.

Thế nhưng là khi điện thoại tại nửa đêm vang lên thời điểm, là hắn biết hắn không có như vậy dễ dàng thoát khỏi.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel, là cái nguy hiểm nam nhân.

Hắn gọi tắc xi liền hướng công ty của hắn đi, một bên trên xe còn một bên gọi điện thoại, không đợi điện thoại người kia mở miệng liền nói: "A..., ngươi công việc này cuồng hẳn là còn ở công ty a? Tới giúp ta mở cửa!"

Đến công ty cửa sau thời điểm quả nhiên đã có người đang chờ hắn, liền xem như nửa đêm người kia hay là cẩn thận tỉ mỉ phủ âu phục, cửa mở sau này, mười phần hiếm thấy nói: "Bình thường gọi đều gọi không đến, hôm nay thế nào như vậy khó được? Công ty của ngươi thẻ đâu?"

"Đã sớm ném. Kim Tại Hoán phòng làm việc ở đâu?" Hắn hỏi.

"Tìm tại hoán làm cái gì? A, Daniel ở nơi đó. Hắn thế nào rồi?" Người kia hỏi xong lập tức hiểu được ý, lĩnh lấy hắn đi thang máy, quét thẻ rồi mới theo Kim Tại Hoán phòng làm việc tầng lầu.

"Vừa mới Kim Tại Hoán gọi cho ta, nói hắn uống say, muốn ta tới đón hắn." Hắn tình hình thực tế nói, nghênh đón đối phương giống như cười mà không phải cười ánh mắt, nếu như người này dùng ánh mắt này nhìn hắn, bình thường sẽ không nói ra cái gì lời hữu ích.

"Năm năm qua đều không có bước vào công ty một bước, bởi vì Daniel hơn nửa đêm chạy tới, Daniel mị lực thật quá lớn đúng không? Thánh phù hộ a, lúc trước đem Daniel chiêu tiến ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn lại muốn bắt đầu ức năm đó, khá hiểu ra sao mới có thể ngăn chặn hảo hữu miệng, thế là hắn nói: "A... Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi lại không im miệng ta liền đem sáu tháng cuối năm nam đoàn xuất đạo đầu nhập kim ngạch giảm một số 0."

". . ." Rất tốt, cuối cùng ngậm miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới muốn phản bác: "Rồi mới ta thật không biết lúc trước Khương Daniel ngay tại lúc này cái này Khương Daniel!"

Đến Kim Tại Hoán phòng làm việc thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán một mặt mộng, bận bịu cảm thán Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân soái độ, đối chiếu phiến lập thể gấp trăm lần, cũng quên hỏi tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu có biện pháp tiến đến, đương nhiên hắn muốn thật lâu sau này mới sẽ biết, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chuyên chú lấy muốn đem ở trên ghế sa lon rất thi Khương Daniel mang về nhà.

". . . Hắn đang ngũ." Kim Tại Hoán bổ sung như thế một câu.

Là người cũng nhìn ra được. Ung Thánh Hựu không đành lòng nhả rãnh hắn, chỉ là cúi người, nhẹ nhàng lung lay bờ vai của hắn, gọi hắn: "Niel? Khương Daniel?"

Đại khái là cảm giác có người đang gọi hắn, Khương Daniel chậm rãi mở mắt, trông thấy người trước mắt là Ung Thánh Hựu, dù cho cảm thấy là ảo giác hay là lập tức ngồi dậy, con mắt giống cẩu cẩu đồng dạng ướt sũng.

"Ngươi làm gì đến?"

Hắn không nói gì, con chó này chó còn rất có tôn nghiêm, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ta tới đón ngươi nha."

"Muốn ngươi đến ngươi liền tới sao? Ngươi thời điểm nào như vậy tốt nói chuyện?" Hắn lầu bầu nói, nghĩ đến cái gì, ủy khuất ba ba nói: "Ta tốt ủy khuất a, cứ như vậy bị ngươi đuổi đi."

"Oa, ta mới ủy khuất chết rồi, ta không phải nói là trong công việc lui tới đệ đệ sao? Ta vừa mới cho hắn rót cốc nước ngươi liền đến, chúng ta tài giỏi mà nha?" Hắn nói, tránh đi Kim Tại Hoán ánh mắt dò xét.

"Vậy nếu như ta không trở lại các ngươi có phải hay không liền muốn làm gì đâu?"

Hắn hiểu được không thể cùng uống say người giảng đạo lý, thế là dùng tận chính mình lớn nhất kiên nhẫn nói: "Thật không phải là như ngươi nghĩ, chúng ta về trước đi, trở về lại giải thích cho ngươi nghe có được hay không? Hả?"

Khương Daniel mới giống như là đợi rất lâu, chậm rãi gật đầu.

Hắn đứng lên, một nháy mắt còn có chút lảo đảo, hắn lanh tay lẹ mắt đỡ lấy eo của hắn, đem tay của hắn vòng qua bờ vai của mình, xác định mình cố định lại hắn sau ngẩng đầu muốn nói cho hắn biết đi, hắn liền cúi đầu thân hắn một ngụm.

". . . BOBO." Khương Daniel cười ngây ngô, Kim Tại Hoán bắt đầu né tránh ánh mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn khí cười, nói ra: "Khương Daniel, ngươi thật là một cái không thể nói lý người."

Về đến nhà Khương Daniel lập tức hướng nhà vệ sinh phương hướng chạy, tại tắc xi bên trên hắn liền có chút không thoải mái, chỉ là một mực nhẫn nhịn, tốt trước mấy có lẽ đã tại giới hạn biên giới, hắn nhả thiên hôn địa ám, giống như đem trong dạ dày đồ vật đều lật ra, cuối cùng nhất càn ọe vài tiếng, liền ghé vào nắp bồn cầu bên trên đang ngũ.

Hắn đi phòng bếp cho hắn tiếp nước, vừa đi vào nhà vệ sinh đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngồi tại mặt đất, hắn nôn đồ vật có một nửa cũng không vào trong bồn cầu, uế vật liền bày trên sàn nhà, còn có một số dính tại y phục của hắn trên quần.

Nháy mắt có chút muốn khóc.

Lại hoa một đoạn thời gian đem Khương Daniel quần áo quần thoát, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp giúp hắn tắm rửa, thuận tiện ngay cả sàn nhà cùng nhau tắm tẩy, đến một nửa Khương Daniel cuối cùng có một nháy mắt thanh tỉnh, hắn chậm rãi đứng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu xem xét liền dùng khăn tắm cho hắn lau khô thân thể, rồi mới bộ sạch sẽ quần áo cùng bốn góc quần, lại dùng khăn mặt lau lau tóc của hắn, dắt lấy tay của hắn đem hắn lôi ra phòng tắm, rồi mới để hắn ngồi lấy cho hắn thổi tóc.

Tóc càn sau này, hắn lại cầm pha tốt mật ong nước cho hắn uống, để hắn ngửa ra nghỉ ngơi, hắn trở về phòng tắm xử lý sàn nhà, xử lý xong lại đem Khương Daniel quần áo qua nước sau ném vào máy giặt, về đến phòng lúc Khương Daniel đã ngủ say, ngáy to đánh cho kinh thiên vang.

Hắn một mực căng cứng tâm cuối cùng trầm tĩnh lại, thế nhưng là hắn lại có chút tuyệt vọng.

Hắn nghĩ, thật đáng sợ, hắn là thật yêu người này.

Hắn thế mà yêu hắn.

Tất cả fan hâm mộ đều biết hắn không yêu chỉnh lý, yêu đem kẹo mềm giấy đóng gói tùy ý ném loạn, thế nhưng là không biết ngủ đến một nửa trở mình phát hiện có đồ vật ép đến kết quả thế mà là không bánh kẹo giấy thời điểm, tâm tình sẽ có bao nhiêu hỏng bét.

Các nàng cũng biết hắn giấc ngủ quen thuộc kém, cảnh thật tú bên trên hắn đi ngủ ngáy to mài răng nói chuyện hoang đường, nhưng đây chẳng qua là một bộ phận, các nàng không biết trên thực tế Khương Daniel là trắng đêm chưa ngừng, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn là một điểm gió thổi cỏ lay đều sẽ đánh thức người, hắn lại rất thích vuốt ve hắn.

Còn có hắn đồ vật luôn luôn lộn xộn, fan hâm mộ nhìn cảm thấy đáng yêu, nhưng là thế nào biết thu thập có bao nhiêu phiền phức.

Đây hết thảy hết thảy, các nàng không biết Khương Daniel, rõ ràng sinh hoạt tập tính như đứa bé con đồng dạng, hắn lại không bỏ được để hắn rời đi.

Bởi vì, hắn đồng thời cũng là tốt đến không thể tốt hơn người.

Rõ ràng sinh hoạt cũng không quy luật, lại không sợ người khác làm phiền truyền tin tức muốn mình ăn cơm, ngủ sớm một chút; mỗi ngày bên trên thông cáo chuẩn bị album mệt mỏi đến muốn mạng, hay là sẽ đến xem hắn; biết mình chán ghét đi ra ngoài, ngay tại đến thời điểm đem trong nhà thiếu đồ ăn mua đủ; mỗi lần đại ngôn hoạt động kết thúc đều có cho quà của mình, nhỏ đến một đầu son dưỡng môi, lớn đến một cái phù hợp mình giày hào giày thể thao hoặc chống lạnh lông áo khoác.

Khương Daniel cơ hồ giải thói quen của hắn cùng yêu thích, cự mảnh mị di.

Hắn hiểu được, yêu một người là sẽ ngay cả khuyết điểm của hắn cũng yêu, nhưng kia đồng thời cũng là bởi vì người này tốt đóng qua khuyết điểm của hắn, cho nên mới sẽ tại ý thức đến điểm này thời điểm cảm thấy khủng hoảng.

Hắn là cái như vậy sợ phiền phức, sống phải tự do tự tại người, thế mà có thể bởi vì Khương Daniel một câu liền đi ra ngoài, khiêng lấy gần như sắp là hắn 1,5 lần độ dày Khương Daniel về nhà, tỉ mỉ cho hắn thu thập tàn cuộc, thật đáng sợ.

Hắn sợ hãi như thế hắn không còn là hắn.

Thế nhưng là tình yêu chính là như vậy, đến không được vết tích, ngươi ý thức được lúc sau đã đào không ra.

Ngươi chỉ có thể nghênh đón nó, lại hoặc là hung hăng cự tuyệt, rồi mới rơi vào vết thương đầy người.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel ngẩn người thật lâu, hắn nghĩ hắn làm sao có thể cự tuyệt a, sớm tại nhất ngay từ đầu, Khương Daniel hỏi mình có thể hay không cùng hắn về nhà, hắn liền không cách nào hung ác quyết tâm cự tuyệt.

Huống chi là hiện tại thế nào?

«B-side »

Khương Daniel thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã không tại, hắn ngủ đã hơn nửa ngày lúc hay là đầu đau muốn nứt, nhẫn nhịn khó chịu ra khỏi phòng, trên bàn có canh giải rượu cùng một tờ giấy, trên tờ giấy Ung Thánh Hựu giản lược nói tóm tắt để Khương Daniel đem canh cầm đi nóng lại uống, hắn có việc đi ra ngoài một chuyến, có thể sẽ không lập tức quay lại.

Nghĩ không ra ngày hôm qua sau tục, thế nhưng là tám thành là Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình gánh trở về, trên người mình không có chút nào mùi rượu, thân thể càn thoải mái sạch sẽ, quần áo cũng đổi, cái này cũng nhất định là Ung Thánh Hựu kiệt tác, hắn ôn nhu cũng không phải là giả.

Thế nhưng là đột nhiên lạnh lùng cũng thế.

Hắn ngồi tại bàn ăn uống lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn chuẩn bị canh, thuận tiện ngẫm lại chờ Ung Thánh Hựu trở về, hắn muốn đem quan hệ lẫn nhau chải làm rõ, nghĩ đến cái này hắn liền có chút khẩn trương, hắn là thật không biết được Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư, luôn là một bộ hững hờ vô dục vô cầu dáng vẻ, cho tới nay là mình chủ động khá nhiều, thế nhưng là từ không cự tuyệt chính mình.

Hôm qua đại khái là trường hợp đặc biệt.

Hắn một bên cùng Rooney chơi một bên đợi hắn trở về , bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ không ra khỏi cửa, ra cửa cũng là đi siêu thị, ước chừng một giờ bên trong sẽ trở về, thế nhưng là đã qua đến trưa hắn còn chưa có trở lại, ngược lại là tiếp vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại.

"Daniel, mụ mụ ngươi đến Seoul."

Khương Daniel rất kinh ngạc: "A? Hôm nay không phải ký kết thời gian a, nàng thế nào không có nói với ta?"

Từ khi lần thứ nhất lầm ký hiệp ước không bình đẳng sau, Khương Daniel mẫu thân liền dặn dò nếu như hắn muốn ký kết cần nàng ở đây, hiểu rõ hiệp ước nội dung mới có thể đáp ứng, trước đó về Busan đã nói chuyện này, nhưng ước định thời gian còn chưa tới, đến cùng tại sao trước thời gian đến cũng không được biết.

"Hiện tại ký cũng là có thể, đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng, nhưng đại khái không phải ký kết, ân. . . Mẹ ngươi nàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn ra ngoài nữa nha."

"Cái gì!" Khương Daniel kêu to, cũng không kịp truy cứu tại sao là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi điện thoại, "Bọn hắn bây giờ tại đây?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thái độ giống như là đã sớm biết Ung Thánh Hựu là ai, đồng thời nói bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ đợi ở nhà, hai người căn bản không có cách nào bị đập tới cái gì tại kết giao mấu chốt chứng cứ, cho dù có gió thổi cỏ lay cho tới nay cũng từ công ty bên này thay hắn cản lại, hắn suy đoán là cái nào đó tư sinh phạn tự mình đem ảnh chụp cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức gửi cho Khương Daniel mẫu thân, nhưng hắn không có ý định can thiệp, chuyện này từ Khương Daniel tự mình đi giải quyết là tốt nhất.

Đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho quán cà phê địa chỉ thời điểm, bọn hắn nói chuyện giống như đã tiến hành đến cuối cùng nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên hướng mẹ của mình cúi đầu, Khương Daniel nhanh chạy quá khứ, hắn mụ mụ nhìn thấy sự xuất hiện của hắn giật nảy mình, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt một mực bảo trì nụ cười nhàn nhạt, cùng dĩ vãng rộng rãi đồ mặc ở nhà khác biệt, hắn phủ đen trắng ô vuông áo sơmi cùng phổ thông quần jean, trên nút thắt trừ đến phía trên nhất một viên, như cái nhu thuận chính trực thanh niên.

"Ngẫu mẹ! Ngài tại sao không có trải qua đồng ý của ta liền đem ca hẹn ra! Ngài muốn đối hắn làm cái gì?" Hắn tức hổn hển mà nói.

"Không có làm cái gì, đã ngươi đến ta liền đi trước, hảo hảo bồi mụ mụ đi." Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn mụ mụ mở miệng trước chủ động nói, rồi mới đối hắn mụ mụ gật gật đầu liền đi.

"Các ngươi đều nói cái gì?" Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đi xa bóng lưng, nhanh gấp chết rồi, nhưng là hắn mụ mụ bình chân như vại.

"Còn có thể nói cái gì? Nếu không có người gửi ảnh chụp, ta còn muốn bị ngươi giấu bao lâu? Hiện tại là trọng yếu thời kì, ngươi đang muốn chuẩn bị tục hẹn, ra cái gì sai lầm làm sao đây? Ta để đứa bé kia cách ngươi xa một chút, qua lúc này kỳ lại nói." Mẹ nhà hắn ánh mắt giống như là đang trách móc, lại lại có chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Ngài thế nào có thể tự tiện thay ta làm chủ a?" Khương Daniel nói, đã mụ mụ đều biết, rõ ràng một không làm hai không ngớt, "Ngẫu mẹ! Ta thích nam nhân! Ta thích hắn! Coi như ngài không thể tiếp nhận, thế nhưng là ta thật rất thích hắn! Chuyện này ta một mực rất cẩn thận, sẽ không lộ ra ánh sáng, Mẫn Huyền ca cũng nói không có gì đáng ngại."

"Sẽ không lộ ra ánh sáng? Vậy ngươi cảm thấy ta là thế nào biết đến? Không có gì đáng ngại? Không nói trước ngươi thích nam nhân chuyện này, là ta cho tới bây giờ không có hạn chế qua ngươi, ta nhận, thế nhưng là đứa bé kia ngay cả cái đang lúc công việc đều không có, là cái dân thất nghiệp. Chẳng lẽ không có tốt hơn đối tượng sao?"

"Hắn mới không phải dân thất nghiệp, có công việc! Thư phòng của hắn còn cất kỹ nhiều nguyên văn sách!" Khương Daniel phản bác.

"Vậy ngươi nói hắn làm cái gì công việc? Cái gì công việc có thể một mực đợi ở nhà? Ngươi thường xuyên cho hắn mua lễ vật, ngay cả đồ ăn cũng đều là ngươi cho hắn mua đi, đúng hay không?"

Khương Daniel không biết hắn mụ mụ đến cùng điều tra bao nhiêu, muốn hắn nói ra Ung Thánh Hựu công việc cụ thể hắn không rõ ràng, ngược lại là thật bị hắn mụ mụ hỏi đến, hắn không nghĩ nói chuyện nhiều, quyết định hay là đi trước truy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không nghĩ tới hắn mụ mụ lành lạnh bổ túc một câu: "Đứa bé kia con mắt đều không nháy mắt liền thu tiền của ta, như vậy ngươi còn muốn nói đỡ cho hắn sao?"

Cái gì?

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, cảm thấy đáy lòng mỏi nhừ, nhưng vẫn là nói: "Ta muốn đích thân hỏi hắn."

Hắn chạy ra quán cà phê bên ngoài, còn muốn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ từ phương hướng nào đi, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở bãi đỗ xe xe ở giữa, giống như là đang chờ hắn, đại khái là cảm nhận được ánh mắt của hắn, đứng lên.

Khương Daniel hướng về hắn đi qua, nghĩ đến vừa rồi mụ mụ nói với mình, mỗi đi một bước tâm liền hướng nâng lên, vô số khổ sở cảm xúc muốn từ cổ họng tuôn ra, nhưng lại bị hắn ngạnh sinh sinh ép trở về, dẫn đến hắn đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt thời điểm, nói ra câu nói đầu tiên giống như là phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

"Ca. . . Thật, thật thu mẹ ta tiền sao?" Khương Daniel mỗi nói mấy chữ đều phải hít sâu một hơi.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu thản nhiên gật đầu, từ áo khoác bên trong túi xuất ra gấp tốt chi phiếu cho hắn nhìn, hắn cảm thấy một trận choáng váng, không biết được là bởi vì chi phiếu bên trên số lượng, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu thật cầm chi phiếu cử động.

"Kia tại sao còn chờ ta ở đây? Ca chẳng lẽ là vì tiền mới đi cùng với ta sao?" Khương Daniel lửa giận công tâm, vươn tay liền muốn đoạt, "Đem chi phiếu cho ta! Trả lại! Ngươi vừa mới đáp ứng mẹ ta đều không đếm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bên cạnh nghiêng thân, tránh thoát Khương Daniel cướp động tác, không giải thích được nói: "Tại sao phải còn? Đây là một bút con số không nhỏ a!"

"Cho ta! Ngươi không thể cầm!"

"Đừng tùy hứng, Daniel!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí nghiêm khắc, giống hắn mới là cái kia phạm sai lầm người.

Khương Daniel quả là nhanh khóc, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lẽ thẳng khí hùng dáng vẻ, nội tâm của hắn vô lực dừng lại động tác không còn tranh đoạt, cảm thấy mình cho tới nay trả giá đều là uổng phí, lòng tham lạnh, cúi đầu xuống giọng mang nghẹn ngào nói: "Ca thật quá mức. . ."

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay ra xoa xoa tóc của hắn, khắp không quan tâm nói: "Không quá mức không quá mức."

Lực đạo của hắn ôn nhu, giống như là sơ lần gặp gỡ liền thay hắn thổi tóc như thế, như thế minh bày lấy ôn nhu, lại không biết có phải hay không là cất dấu lưỡi đao sắc bén, nhưng là muốn là cho hắn lựa chọn, hắn nghĩ hắn vẫn là sẽ bổ nhào qua.

"Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn, đợi Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn tuyên án tử hình, giờ phút này hắn ý thức được, cho tới nay là hắn không ngừng tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, mà làm ra lựa chọn người lại chỉ có thể là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mà hết thảy này, đều muốn kết thúc rồi à?

"Chúng ta liền dùng số tiền kia bỏ trốn đi, hắc hắc."

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn cười đến tinh nghịch, rồi mới tại nguyên chỗ nhảy một cái liền chạy về phía trước, chạy một đoạn sau quay người nhìn còn sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ Khương Daniel, đối với hắn nghiêm mặt hô:

"Làm gì a! Cho ngươi một lần bắt ở ta cơ hội! Còn không qua đây sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn vẫy tay, cười đến loá mắt xán lạn.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cười, tâm tình giống như là ngồi tàu lượn siêu tốc, lần này bay đến điểm cao nhất, hắn chạy tới ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia cũng ôm hắn cười đến thoải mái.

Như thế một cái lại xa lại gần, luôn làm hắn bất an người, cuối cùng nhất hay là kiên định đối với hắn đưa tay ra.

Mà hắn coi như vĩnh viễn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng suy nghĩ, dù là hắn chỉ vì chính mình bước ra một bước, dù là phía trước núi đao biển lửa, hắn vẫn sẽ không để ý chết sống chạy về phía trước, chỉ vì lưu lại hắn.

"Bắt lấy!" Hắn nhắm mắt lại, gần như thành kính, thấp giọng nói: "Lại không còn để ngươi chạy."

"Tốt, ta sẽ không lại chạy." Hắn vươn tay xoa xoa đầu của hắn.

Câu trả lời này cơ hồ chính là một cái hứa hẹn.

Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, cho tới nay hắn đều cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt bịt kín một tầng thật mỏng nồng vụ, hắn nghĩ xuyên qua nó nhìn xem bên trong đến tột cùng có cái gì, nhưng thủy chung bị cản tại bên ngoài.

Thế nhưng là bây giờ, hắn nhưng dần dần cảm giác tầng kia sương mù ngay tại tán đi.

"Đúng, đem Peter tiếp đến ở cùng nhau đi, ta cảm giác Rooney nghĩ nó."

"Được." Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, hỏi: "Kia ca đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay bưng lấy mặt của hắn, đem bờ môi dán lên hắn.

"Ta cũng vậy, nghĩ ngươi nha, Daniel."

Hắn cuối cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt nhìn thấy chính mình.

END.

\-----------

Phát nhiều lần đều không phát ra được đi, vậy coi như lái xe sao (gió bão ủy khuất)

Văn chương rất dài, hay là quyết định một lần phát xong.

Có một ít không có cách nào bỏ vào chính văn bên trong, hẳn là sẽ tại phiên ngoại nâng lên

Liên quan với ung thân phận còn có nội tâm chuyển hướng loại này.

Lần thứ nhất viết đan ung, thật thẻ thật lâu

Bởi vì quay đầu nhìn còn rất cẩu huyết ha ha

Thay đổi lại đổi, mặc dù kết quả không hài lòng lắm, nhưng vẫn là hi vọng mọi người sẽ thích bản này cố sự.

Thông cảm nhiều hơn!

Ngủ ngon!

Nơi nào là ngươi ôm - phiên ngoại 【 đan Ung 】

Nơi nào là ngươi ôm (phiên ngoại)

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

* hết thảy đều là thiết lập, chớ lên cao chân nhân

* văn dài, bởi vì là bàn giao Ung bối cảnh, Khương Daniel phần diễn không nhiều

* có không nhìn cũng không sẽ như thế nào sau nhớ

Ta đại khái là phế nói chứng thời kì cuối người bệnh, chỉ là nghĩ thông báo một chút bối cảnh yên lặng lại viết một vạn chữ.

Không có cứu (bày)

Chúc, đọc vui sướng.

\--------------

"Nếu như thời gian biết nói chuyện, nhất định sẽ trả ngươi một ngôi nhà." *

«A-side »

Ung Thánh Hựu quản lý tốt Khương Daniel hết thảy lúc đã nửa đêm năm điểm, lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn đã nằm tại trong hộp thư ba ngày tin tức, Khương Daniel mẫu thân không biết từ nơi nào được đến điện thoại của hắn, hẹn mình ngày mai gặp mặt.

Còn lại không đến mười lăm tiếng, hắn còn có chút việc muốn làm.

Hắn không có ngủ, đổi quần áo, dựng sớm nhất ban một xe về nhân xuyên.

Đến cách mình nhà gần nhất trạm xe bus sau, hắn lại đi một đoạn đường mới nhìn rõ nhà mình phòng ở, bên ngoài trồng mẫu thân dốc lòng chăm sóc thực vật, hắn nghĩ bọn hắn luôn luôn thức dậy rất sớm, quả nhiên lớn cửa cũng không đóng, tiến đình viện đã nhìn thấy một cái phủ trung học chế phục thiếu niên đang đem máng lên móc áo phơi cà vạt lấy xuống.

Thiếu niên trông thấy hắn, con mắt lập tức trừng phải tròn trịa, cũng không có chào hỏi liền hướng bên trong hô: "Cha! Mẹ! Hồng ca về đến rồi! Mau ra đây!"

"Trì Huyễn Vũ!" Ung Thánh Hựu giận, cũng không có cái gì cửu biệt trùng phùng cảm động cảm xúc, đối lấy hắn quát: "Nói không phải Hồng là Ung! Không phải Khổng là Ung! Không phải Ôn là Ung! Nha tiểu tử ngươi!"

"Ha ha ha! Biết ta biết Thánh Hựu ca! Ha ha ha!" Thiếu niên một bên cười một bên chạy lấy tránh đi hắn truy đánh.

Kế phụ nghe thấy như vậy tiếng vang quả nhiên chạy đến, trong mắt kinh hỉ cùng cảm động để lâu không về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu có chút áy náy, hắn cười cười, vươn tay ra ôm hắn.

"Thúc thúc, ta trở về." Rời đi kế phụ ôm ấp thời điểm, mẫu thân đã đứng tại kế phụ phía sau, thoạt nhìn như là chạy tới, hốc mắt đã đỏ, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung nhưng lại cúi đầu xuống xát lau nước mắt, đối với hắn gạt ra tiếu dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên ôm nàng, nói với nàng: "Ngẫu mẹ, ta trở về."

"Thế nào trở về đều không nói? Cũng không chuẩn bị cái gì đồ ăn." Mẫu thân khó đến luống cuống tay chân tại phòng bếp xuyên qua, hắn an vị tại trước bàn ăn, đối diện là đồng dạng cảm thấy mẫu thân cái dạng này buồn cười kế phụ.

"Tùy ý là được rồi, dù sao ta cũng thật lâu không ăn đồ ăn thường ngày."

"Thế nào có thể như vậy chứ? Coi như một đại nam nhân mình sinh hoạt, cũng không thể dạng này chà đạp chính mình." Mẫu thân nghe thấy lập tức bắt đầu nát niệm.

"Không cần để ý nàng, lớn tuổi chính là như vậy." Kế phụ nhỏ nhỏ giọng nói với hắn.

Hắn phốc xích bật cười.

Trì Huyễn Vũ đột nhiên từ trên thang lầu chạy tới, đeo lấy túi sách, đem cà vạt cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ca, cà vạt của ta thế nào đánh đều đánh không tốt, giúp ta!"

Ung thị làm Đại Hàn dân quốc nhân dân họ là một trong, lại có đại bộ phận người chưa nghe nói qua, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu sống hai mười mấy năm qua, cũng không có gặp qua cùng hắn đồng dạng dòng họ người.

Mẹ của hắn luôn luôn nói, cho nên chúng ta Thánh Hựu rất trân quý a.

Mà mười một tuổi năm đó, giao phó hắn cái này trân quý dòng họ ba ba qua đời, giống như trên thế giới Ung thị chỉ còn một mình hắn.

Ngay cả mụ mụ cũng không phải.

Nguyên là trong nhà duy nhất nguồn kinh tế phụ thân mất sớm, bọn hắn chuyển ra nguyên bản nhà, đem đến một cái chỉ có năm bãi lớn thuê phòng chỗ, chỉ có thể qua được nghèo khó sinh hoạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu mẫu thân từ rất nhỏ liền biết, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hài tử khác không giống nhau lắm.

Hắn quá thông minh, nước lúc nhỏ trường học lão sư nhìn ra hắn ưu dị muốn cho hắn thỉnh cầu nhảy lớp, bị nàng lấy không nghĩ phá hư hài tử đồng năm thời gian cự tuyệt, thăng lên sơ trung, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày sáng sớm đưa báo, hết giờ học trở về giúp mụ mụ rửa chén làm việc vặt, chỉ dựa vào trên lớp học học tập, cơ hồ không có thời gian đọc sách cũng ngồi vững vàng toàn trường vị trí thứ nhất, còn thường xuyên tham gia thi đấu cầm thưởng.

Trường học lão sư có ngày qua gia đình viếng thăm, nói hắn đối con số đặc biệt mẫn cảm, cũng đối với toán học rất có hứng thú.

Câu tiếp theo liền hỏi mẫu thân hắn nước ngoài có cái cử đi toán học sinh đọc sách danh ngạch, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu thắng lần này cả nước toán học thi đấu, liền có thể tiến vào trong ngoài nước tất cả mọi người tha thiết ước mơ danh môn cao trung học tập, lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trình độ lại cử đi đại học cũng không thành vấn đề, không chỉ toán học, ở nước ngoài có thể học tập đến tri thức là trong nước không cách nào so sánh, theo Ung Thánh Hựu trình độ, không nên như vậy đậu ở chỗ này, cũng không nên nhận hạn chế với gia đình của hắn tình trạng.

Lão sư trở về sau này, mẫu thân hắn vốn muốn nói chúng ta không có như vậy nhiều tiền cho ngươi đi nước ngoài đi học, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, nói ra miệng lại là hỏi hắn có muốn hay không đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu coi như lại thế nào quan tâm, cũng vẫn là cái tràn ngập ước mơ hài tử, hắn lập loè tránh một chút, cuối cùng vẫn là nói nghĩ.

Nàng trầm ngâm một hồi, cười cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói kia liền đi đi.

Ban đêm Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngủ thời điểm, nàng sờ sờ bọn hắn một nhà ba miệng đập ảnh chụp, ngón tay dừng ở Ung Thánh Hựu ngây thơ gương mặt bên trên lượn quanh, gọi điện thoại đáp ứng nhiều lần đẩy kéo ra mắt.

Mười lăm tuổi một năm kia, là Ung Thánh Hựu đạt được cả nước thi đấu thứ nhất năm đó, tốt nghiệp trung học năm đó, hắn xuất ngoại du học năm đó.

Còn có, mụ mụ tái hôn năm đó.

Nhìn dào dạt lấy hạnh phúc nụ cười kế phụ, còn có tại trước mắt hắn phủ thêm áo cưới mẫu thân, coi như đáy lòng của hắn lại thế nào không thông cảm, thế nhưng là hắn biết mẫu thân tại sao lựa chọn con đường này, cùng mình thoát không được quá lớn liên quan, tuổi dậy thì phản nghịch lại làm cho hắn lựa chọn tại tạm biệt lúc quyết tuyệt chỉ lưu lại một cái bóng lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở nước ngoài thời gian không tính cô đơn, ở nơi đó kết giao thiên chi kiêu tử Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, trở thành cả một đời chí thân, học tập cũng không rơi người sau, hắn đã có thiên phú lại rất cố gắng, không để ý Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất mãn tại niệm xong đi học kỳ liền thỉnh cầu nhảy lớp, hoa hai năm liền niệm xong cao trung tiến vào đại học.

Đại học học chính là tài vụ tài chính, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền muộn mình một năm nhập học, học kinh doanh, hắn rõ ràng thỉnh cầu song chủ tu, việc học càng nặng nề, thế nhưng là còn chưa đủ, hắn ngoài định mức tự trả tiền đi bên trên ra ngoài trường quản lý tài sản đầu tư chương trình học, khóa Trình lão sư cũng là lĩnh hắn nhập hành lão bản, lão bản giáo hắn rất nhiều, từ nông cạn nhất thị trường chứng khoán phân tích viên bắt đầu đến đầu tư cố vấn, còn có cuối cùng nhất có thể ảnh hưởng thị trường chứng khoán thao bàn đều cho hắn nói, để hắn học lấy mua bán cổ phiếu, quan sát dự đoán toàn cầu thị trường chứng khoán trướng điệt chập trùng, như thế nào để nó mua vào đến về sau gấp bội bán đi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi hắn thế nào như vậy vứt, hắn nói giấc mộng của hắn chính là kiếm nhiều tiền.

Oa, giấc mộng của ngươi thật đúng là thực tế. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói.

Hắn về, đó là đương nhiên, không phải mỗi người đều giống như ngươi ngậm lấy vững chắc chìa xuất sinh được không?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nở nụ cười, nói, ta cũng có mơ ước được không? Ta nghĩ mình mở một công ty.

Ung Thánh Hựu ác miệng về hắn, lại không lâu nữa cha ngươi công ty chính là của ngươi, trêu đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hoàn toàn không còn gì để nói.

Kỳ thật mộng tưởng không phải kiếm nhiều tiền, kiếm nhiều tiền chỉ là vì thực hiện chân chính mơ ước cần phải trải qua quá trình mà thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghèo qua một hồi, thời gian không dài, thế nhưng là hắn vĩnh viễn ghi nhớ cái loại cảm giác này.

Cùng mẫu thân uốn tại năm bãi lớn thuê phòng chỗ, vì tiết kiệm điện mùa hè không thể thổi hơi lạnh, mùa đông hơi ấm muốn tiết kiệm lấy mở, khi tắm nhiệt độ nước không thể quá cao; hắn chán ghét không đi học thời gian, bởi vì trừ chế phục hắn không có quần áo có thể mặc, rút cao thân thể hay là phủ qua tiểu nhân quần áo quần giày, hắn thật cảm thấy mình trôi qua rất khổ, như vậy mẫu thân liền so hắn khổ hơn trăm lần.

Hắn nhớ kỹ mẫu thân cho hắn mang liền làm thời điểm sợ hắn mất mặt, ở phía trên thả tràn đầy đồ ăn, mà mẫu thân lại chỉ lấy tiệm bánh mì quy ra tiền bánh mì bên cạnh giải quyết ăn uống chi dục; nhớ kỹ buổi lễ tốt nghiệp thời điểm mẫu thân không có quần áo đẹp mặc, cho nên liền không có đi tham gia, nhưng là cho sinh khí mình chuẩn bị một bàn Mãn Hán toàn tịch còn có một bộ toàn quần áo mới; nhớ kỹ mẫu thân cho là hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ sau này, mở lấy tồn gấp kiểm tra còn thừa không nhiều tiền lúc lo lắng mặt.

Hắn đều nhớ.

Cho nên giấc mộng của hắn là, hi vọng mẫu thân không muốn lại bởi vì hắn như vậy vất vả.

Hắn muốn để mẫu thân hắn chờ một chút, chờ thêm chút nữa hạ liền tốt, bọn hắn lập tức liền có thể hạnh phúc.

Hắn thuận lợi đại học tốt nghiệp, về nước sau hắn tại Seoul thuê gian phòng ốc, dựa vào mình thành tích cao, kinh lịch còn có bộ kia mỹ lệ khuôn mặt trở thành rất nhiều công ty hợp tác đầu tư cố vấn, ban ngày liền ở bên ngoài bốn phía bôn ba, lúc buổi tối cũng nhàn không được, dùng máy tính vượt biển nhìn chòng chọc nước Mỹ bên kia trên thị trường chứng khoán trướng tình hình, xác định hắn muốn đầu nhập bao nhiêu tiền mới có thể kiếm bộn không lỗ, mấy năm này hắn học được rất nhiều, đã tích trữ một bút khả quan tiền tiết kiệm.

Hai mươi ba tuổi năm đó, hắn một mực xem trọng đưa ra thị trường công ty lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được nhanh chóng trưởng thành, hắn đánh cược toàn bộ tích súc, đi ngân hàng xoát mình tồn gấp lúc bị phía trên số lượng cho khiếp sợ không thể động đậy, hoa rất lâu mới bừng tỉnh.

Giấc mộng của hắn, đại khái nhanh thực hiện.

Hắn xem trọng một tòa vùng ngoại thành độc tòa nhà phòng ở, có ba tầng lầu, đầy đủ gian phòng số, thoải mái dễ chịu phòng khách cùng rộng rãi phòng bếp, phía ngoài đình viện có thể loại hoa trồng rau, hắn nghĩ cuối cùng có thể cho mụ mụ hạnh phúc.

Ôm ấp lấy dạng này tâm tình đến nhân xuyên, lại tại trải qua cư xá công viên nhìn thấy mẫu thân ngồi tại trên ghế dài, nhìn kế phụ mang theo đệ đệ chơi bóng chày ném tiếp, hắn còn đang suy nghĩ đệ đệ giống như cao lớn hơn không ít, lại khi nhìn đến mẫu thân biểu lộ lúc sửng sốt.

Nàng là tràn ngập yêu cùng ý cười nhìn bọn hắn.

Kế phụ đem cầu ném ra ngoài đi, đệ đệ tại chạy dọc đường bị một viên tiểu thạch đầu trượt chân, kế phụ cùng mẫu thân cơ hồ là cùng một thời gian chạy tới, kế phụ đem đệ đệ nâng đỡ, mẫu thân cho đệ đệ lau lau nhiễm đến trên mặt tro, cuối cùng nhất ba người cùng một chỗ cười lên ha hả.

Trong nháy mắt đó hắn mới biết được, nàng không có không hạnh phúc a.

Hắn vẫn cho rằng, phụ thân mất sớm cho nàng mang đến bất hạnh, ngậm đắng nuốt cay chỉ vì đỡ nuôi mình lớn lên, vì để cho mình có tốt hơn tài nguyên học tập mà tiếp nhận kế phụ trợ giúp, ngay cả tái giá cũng chỉ là bất đắc dĩ, coi như đây là dự tính ban đầu, coi như như thế.

Coi như như thế, bằng cái gì nàng không thể hạnh phúc đâu?

Bằng cái gì liền nhất định chỉ có chính mình có thể cho nàng hạnh phúc đâu?

Hắn về nước số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, thế nhưng là mỗi lần đều là kế phụ lái xe chở lấy mẫu thân tới đón tiếp, gặp nhau lúc tiếu dung rất thực tình, dù cho tuổi dậy thì phản nghịch đã sớm tại thời gian cùng khoảng cách hạ san bằng, thế nhưng là đối đãi kế phụ lúc vẫn là tâm tình phức tạp, nhưng là xác thực, kế phụ đối với hắn và mẫu thân là không cần hoài nghi tốt.

Rõ ràng kế phụ chỉ là cái phổ thông công chức, lúc trước thay mình trả học phí đã rất phí sức, hắn việc học nặng nề không cách nào dành thời gian làm công, kế phụ cũng mỗi tháng không ngừng cho hắn thu tiền để hắn ở nước ngoài không còn như ăn đói mặc rách; đối với mẫu thân cũng giống vậy, cho phụ thân không cách nào làm được làm bạn, cũng giống hắn hứa hẹn đồng dạng, làm được đối với mình coi như con đẻ, tại hàng năm phụ thân ngày giỗ vẫn đi cùng mẫu thân đi tế bái phụ thân, những này hắn đều hiểu, thế nhưng là hắn thế mà còn khăng khăng cho rằng chỉ có chính mình cùng mẫu thân cùng một chỗ là tốt nhất.

Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ không ra mình tại sao như thế cố gắng.

Bởi vì quay đầu, mẫu thân đã rất hạnh phúc.

Mẫu thân cũng là lấy như thế tràn ngập yêu mến ánh mắt nhìn hắn, hắn cũng là bị ngang nhau yêu lấy.

Hắn biết, hắn thật biết, thế nhưng là tại sao hắn vẫn cảm thấy rất bi thương đâu?

Chân bị đinh tại nguyên chỗ, đứng hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là quay người đi.

Trở lại Seoul sau hắn cùng tất cả thuê mướn hắn phân tích đầu tư hạng mục công ty giải trừ hiệp ước, suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là không có đem kia tòa nhà phòng ở lui về.

Lại nhìn một chút mình tồn gấp phía sau một đống lớn số không, quả quyết gọi cho vì mở công ty cần tài chính đang cùng phụ thân chu toàn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: "Ngươi không phải nghĩ thoáng công ty giải trí sao? Ta xuất tiền, ngươi đến làm lão bản."

Hắn để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trực tiếp đoạn mất Hoàng thị xí nghiệp đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hà khắc điều kiện trao đổi, hết thảy rất cần tiền đều từ hắn gánh vác, nhưng cần phải ẩn giấu hắn cái này hợp hỏa người thân phận, sớm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một năm ra xã hội lăn lộn hắn biết có chút sự tình mặt dài phải cho dù tốt đều vô dụng, hắn lười nhác lại tham dự những cái kia giao tế xã giao, xuất đầu lộ diện cùng kinh doanh đều giao cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi làm, dù sao hắn biết hắn có thể làm được rất tốt.

Bọn hắn mua mới cao ốc cơ hồ tiêu xài Ung Thánh Hựu hai phần ba tiền tiết kiệm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới giật mình hắn không thích hợp, học sinh thời kì dựa vào một đầu bánh mì nướng chống đỡ xong một tuần lễ người thế nào trong một đêm trở nên lãng phí.

"Giấc mộng của ngươi không phải kiếm nhiều tiền sao? Thế nào có thể kiếm cứ như vậy không để ý hậu quả hoa a? Mẹ ngươi đâu? Ngươi không phải nói muốn trở về hiếu kính nàng sao?"

"Tiền kiếm chính là phải hoa." Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, "Có a ta lưu tòa nhà phòng ở cho nàng, còn có kế phụ cùng đệ đệ, bọn hắn hẳn là có thể trôi qua không tệ đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trợn lấy mắt hạnh nhìn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu quá kỳ quái, cùng cái kia nhiệt huyết nói lấy muốn kiếm nhiều tiền người thật giống như không giống nhau lắm: "Ngươi thế nào rồi? Sẽ không nói cho ta đem tiêu sạch ngươi liền có thể an tâm đi chết đi?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là đang nói đùa, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lành lạnh liếc hắn một cái, thế mà cũng không có ý định phản bác, hắn bị hắn cái phản ứng này dọa chảy mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng cả người.

"Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ đem nên làm chuyện làm xong lại chết." Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ hắn, kỳ thật căn bản không nghĩ tới muốn chết, chỉ là cũng thật không biết có thể sinh sống làm gì.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ chối cho ý kiến nhìn hắn, tỉnh táo nói: "Vậy ngươi phải đợi ta đem công ty làm tốt lại chết, biết sao?"

"..." Thật đúng là cái thương nhân.

Hỗ trợ giải quyết trang hoàng, đồ dùng trong nhà cùng hao tài, còn có chiêu mộ giáo viên cùng nhân viên những vật này, lại đến liền không có chuyện của hắn.

Dù sao Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khai sáng mảnh cho hắn, hắn liền từ tài khoản của mình đem tiền thông qua đi.

Hắn bắt đầu suốt ngày đều ở trong nhà, đem trước đó đều không ngủ cảm giác bổ đủ, đem muốn ăn giao hàng đều gọi một lần, sau đó phát hiện hay là mình nấu mì tôm món ngon nhất, bởi vì vẫn một mực rất cần tiền, mỗi ngày bên trên thị trường chứng khoán nhìn xem trướng điệt đã là chuyện thường ngày, hắn lại mua một tòa cao ốc bắt đầu quảng cáo cho thuê, tồn gấp số không lại bắt đầu đi lên điệp gia.

Công ty là mở thành, nhưng là không đến bao lâu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại mang theo một tờ nghệ nhân hiệp ước cùng văn kiện đến tìm hắn.

Khi đó hắn còn đang ngủ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là dùng dự bị chìa khoá mở cửa đi vào, còn là lúc trước Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buộc hắn đánh, chính là rất sợ hắn thật nhất thời nghĩ quẩn.

"Không phải nói đều từ ngươi quyết định liền được không?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn buồn ngủ, xoa xoa nổ tung tóc nói, cùng âu phục phẳng phiu đâu vào đấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thành cực lớn tương phản.

"Cái này có hơi phiền toái." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giúp hắn mở ra văn kiện, nam nhân lý lịch đập vào mi mắt.

Kia là hắn lần thứ nhất biết Khương Daniel người này.

"Khương Daniel, năm 2017 tham gia nam tử thần tượng tuyển tú tiết mục, lấy 101 người bên trong thứ nhất quán quân xuất đạo, bắt đầu thực hiện một năm rưỡi hạn định đoàn thể hiệp ước, trong lúc đó tống nghệ, quảng cáo mời không ngừng..." Hắn chiếu lấy phía trên kia kinh lịch đọc lấy, đọc được cuối cùng nhất ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Cái này rất tốt, không phải liền là rất có thực lực lại được người yêu mến ý tứ?"

"Người này không phải trọng điểm, hắn quản lý công ty mới là." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại lật một tờ, dùng ngón tay chỉ nơi nào đó, "Hắn quản lý công ty không có tài nguyên, tại còn không có tham gia trận đấu trước đã trì hoãn nhiều lần xuất đạo, theo ta được biết hắn thực hiện xong hạn định đoàn thể hiệp ước sau một năm này, hắn trừ lẻ tẻ tống nghệ cùng quảng cáo, không có vì hắn phát album dự định, thế nhưng là hắn ký dài đến bảy năm hiệp ước, còn tiếp tục như vậy sớm muộn có trời của hắn nhân khí sẽ hao mòn hết."

"A, thế thì khá là đáng tiếc..." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, lại lập tức từ nay về sau đổ vào nhà mình ghế sô pha, nhắm mắt lại nói: "Cái kia cũng không có cách nào a, hiệp ước đều ký, chỉ có thể đi đến."

"Thánh Hựu, chúng ta phải đem người này chiêu tiến đến."

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn hãm tại ghế sô pha bên trong, trừng lên mí mắt.

"Đem hắn chiêu tiến đến, ngày khác sau nhất định có thể thành cho chúng ta sống chiêu bài, mời chào càng nhiều ưu tú người."

Hắn nghe hiểu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ý tứ.

"Như thế đại bút phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng ngươi muốn giúp hắn giao? Sẽ không làm oan đại đầu đi ngươi?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi xong mới phát hiện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến tìm mục đích của mình.

Ờ không, oan đại đầu nguyên lai là hắn.

"Ngươi tin tưởng ta, liền lần này, đôi này ngày sau công ty rất trọng yếu." Hắn mười phần hiểu rõ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tính nết, cũng biết đây tuyệt đối là hắn vạn phần suy tính hạ làm quyết định.

"... Tốt a, ta đi lấy chi phiếu." Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng đi vào thư phòng, qua năm phút cầm tấm chi phiếu ra.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cất kỹ văn kiện cùng chi phiếu chuẩn bị rời đi thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngẩn người, hắn lại có chút bất an.

"Ngươi đang suy nghĩ cái gì? Sẽ không phải lại đang suy nghĩ muốn chết sự tình rồi?"

"... Không phải." Hắn nhìn hắn, "Ta chỉ là đang nghĩ mới đại lâu tiền không nên một lần trả nợ, muốn trả góp."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù kiếm rất nhiều tiền, thế nhưng là cũng là trước đây không lâu mới từ người bình thường thăng cấp làm kẻ có tiền người, giao khoản này phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng hoàn toàn là ngoài ý liệu, vừa nghĩ tới còn phải vì công ty ngày sau phát triển lo lắng, đột nhiên cảm thấy thịt rất đau.

"... Nói cũng đúng." Cùng trong nhà trở mặt sau từ kẻ có tiền biến thành người bình thường Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới ý thức tới điểm ấy, hai người nhìn nhau không nói gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên một cái giật mình, nói: "Cái kia cái gì Daniel, nhất định phải đem hắn hành trình sắp xếp tràn đầy, đĩa nhạc, buổi hòa nhạc, quảng cáo, phim truyền hình còn có phim, có thể tiếp liền tiếp! Nếu như vậy còn còn không được liền đi bán mình!"

Dẫn câu sau đó cảm kích Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, Khương Daniel thật đem chính hắn bán cho ngươi, cái này không thiệt thòi a.

... Có hỏi qua ta ý nguyện cá nhân sao? Bị ngủ người rõ ràng là ta. Thế nào nhìn đều là Khương Daniel tương đối kiếm a!

Coi là chỉ là một trận diễm ngộ Ung Thánh Hựu nằm mơ đều không nghĩ tới mình một câu thành sấm, còn cùng Khương Daniel phát triển ra vượt qua bạn trên giường quan hệ.

Giúp đệ đệ đánh tốt cà vạt, kế phụ cũng chuẩn bị đi làm, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mẫu thân đưa hắn ra cửa nhóm.

Xe mở thời điểm ra đi, đệ đệ đem xe cửa sổ quay xuống đến hỏi nhìn hắn hỏi: "Ta trở về thời điểm ngươi vẫn còn chứ?"

"Chờ một chút liền về Seoul, hôm nay có chút việc đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, bình thường là lý do, lần này ngược lại là thật.

"Tốt a." Hắn bẹp miệng, nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là có cái gì lời muốn nói.

"Ung ca! Ta rất thích gian phòng của ta! Cám ơn ngươi!" Nói xong sau này trên mặt thiếu niên khó được xuất hiện xấu hổ biểu lộ, thúc giục lấy ghế lái phụ thân nhanh đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút mới cười mở, đối lấy xe sau soi gương phất tay.

"Dẫn ngươi đi gian phòng của ngươi xem một chút đi, rõ ràng phòng ở là ngươi mua, lại một lần cũng không hảo hảo nhìn qua." Mẫu thân tại phía sau hắn, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà nói.

"Tốt." Kia là hắn lần thứ nhất không có cự tuyệt mẫu thân.

Được lĩnh đến lầu hai dựa vào trái gian phòng, lúc trước mua xuống nhà này thời điểm xác thực nghĩ kỹ mình muốn gian phòng, thế nhưng là cũng chưa từng đề cập qua, mẫu thân lại tâm hữu linh tê thay hắn lưu lại gian phòng này.

Gian phòng bài trí rất đơn giản, mặc dù không người ở lại vết tích nhưng không có tích bụi, bên giường trong hộc tủ bày đầy Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đến lớn giấy khen thưởng cúp, có cùng phụ thân một nhà ba người ảnh chụp, còn có hắn đại học tốt nghiệp lúc mụ mụ bay ra ngoại quốc tham gia hắn buổi lễ tốt nghiệp ảnh chụp, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ giường chiếu, chầm chậm ngồi xuống tới.

"Ngẫu mẹ, ta có mấy lời muốn cùng ngài nói." Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một hồi tử.

Mẫu thân liền ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu theo tới quá không giống nhau, thường ngày chỉ là trở lại thăm một chút Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà có thể cùng với nàng hai người một mình tại không gian này, cơ hồ là Ung Thánh Hựu trưởng thành sau cũng không dám nghĩ qua sự tình.

Dạng này tình cảnh hạ, quá đáng giá đem thâm tàng thật lâu lời nói nói ra.

"Mỗi lần quét dọn huyễn vũ gian phòng, cũng nhịn không được muốn tới xem một chút, liền sợ có trời ngươi trở về, thế nhưng là ngươi vẫn rất ít trở về, coi như trở về cũng không có qua đêm, cho nên một mực không có cơ hội nhìn xem gian phòng này."

Không nghĩ tới là mẫu thân mở miệng trước, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, hé miệng muốn giải thích, lại không có cách nào nói ra lời.

Mẫu thân lý giải phản ứng của hắn, thế là liền nói tiếp: "Ta nguyên lai tưởng rằng, như ngươi mong muốn chuyển vào nhà này phòng ở, không lấy cho gian phòng của ngươi, ngươi liền sẽ trở về. Thế nhưng là sau đó ngẫm lại, Thánh Hựu ngươi a, nhưng thật ra là đem phòng ở lưu cho chúng ta, dự định rời đi đúng không?"

Hắn không nói chuyện, xem như ngầm thừa nhận.

Hắn rời đi Hàn Quốc đi đến nước ngoài cầu học, một mực cố gắng muốn có được nhà cùng mẫu thân ôm ấp, đợi đến chân chính về tới đó thời điểm, mới phát hiện cái nhà kia đã không phải là nguyên bản nhà.

Không phải cùng phụ thân mẫu thân, cũng không phải cùng mẫu thân, càng không phải là hắn cùng kế phụ, mẫu thân còn có đệ đệ.

Hắn chỉ có một người, liền cùng Ung cái họ này đồng dạng, hắn phải gánh vác cả một đời, cho đến chết đi mới thôi có lẽ đều không còn có thể gặp được một cái cùng hắn đồng dạng dòng họ người.

Hắn lớn lên, dựa vào đầu của mình cùng cố gắng đạt được một bút cho dù ai đến xem đều có thể vượt qua hạnh phúc thời gian tiền tài, thế nhưng là hắn tâm lại còn chưa thành thục, từ phụ thân qua đời sau liền vỡ thành thật nhiều khối, lại vẫn có mảnh vỡ không có lục tìm trở về, giống như vĩnh viễn rơi ngày hôm đó đeo lấy mẫu thân đi xa trong phi trường.

Từ ngày đó bắt đầu, mình cùng nhà cái từ này dần dần từng bước đi đến sao?

Hắn nghĩ không ra, liều mạng muốn tu bổ, thế nhưng là đau thương chính là, đệ đệ còn tuổi nhỏ, mà lại thực tình thích hắn người ca ca này, hắn không có cách nào nói ra ngẫu mẹ không thể liền cùng ta cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt liền được không, chỉ đi cùng với ta không tốt sao như thế trái lương tâm chi luận.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, như vậy khéo hiểu lòng người Thánh Hựu, thật xin lỗi, ngẫu mẹ thật, thật xin lỗi... Ngươi không trở lại, ngẫu mẹ cũng không dám đi tìm ngươi, không dám hỏi ngươi trôi qua ra sao."

"Cái gì a ngẫu mẹ làm gì xin lỗi..." Hắn càn ba ba nói, nhìn mẹ của mình như thế hèn mọn mà xin lỗi, hắn cảm thấy mình làm cái gì tội ác tày trời sự tình.

Lặng yên một hồi dùng giọng buông lỏng nói: "Kia ngẫu mẹ muốn biết ta tại sao đều không trở lại sao?"

Nàng thuận thuận tóc, giống như là đã sớm biết một ngày nào đó hắn sẽ mở miệng, hít sâu một hơi chỉnh lý tốt tâm tình của mình sau mới nói: "A, ngươi nói đi."

"Ta kỳ thật có đoạn thời gian, không có cách nào tha thứ ngẫu mẹ."

Hắn nhìn nàng, ngữ khí đã thoải mái, nhưng là mẫu thân như mình suy nghĩ nhíu mày, giống như là muốn khóc.

Hắn vội vàng nói: "Ngẫu mẹ, ta nói không phải hiện tại, ngài biết đến a?"

Nàng lặng yên gật đầu, thế nhưng là hắn biết nàng có nhiều khó chịu, dù sao có người mẹ nào nghe được hài tử nói hận mình sẽ không khó qua đây? Hắn lại bắt đầu hối hận lên cái này mở đầu, thế nhưng là có đến vài lần đều là như thế này, bọn hắn ai cũng không nói, liền vĩnh viễn không cách nào đối mặt với đối phương, hắn nuốt nước miếng một cái, cảm giác được yết hầu đau đớn, hắn nghĩ hắn nhất định phải nói xong.

"Rõ ràng ban đầu là ta nói muốn xuất ngoại du học, ngẫu mẹ ngươi vì ta cùng thúc thúc kết hôn, thế nhưng là nhìn thấy ngẫu mẹ ngươi không có ta cũng trôi qua rất hạnh phúc, ta liền thật là khó chịu.

Tất cả mọi người khen ta thông minh, ta cũng dạng này coi là, tưởng tượng ta chỗ quy hoạch tương lai, thế nhưng là thế giới cùng ta nghĩ đến quá không giống nhau.

Ba ba qua đời sau mặc dù rất vất vả, nhưng là bởi vì một mực cùng ngẫu mẹ cùng một chỗ cho nên rất hạnh phúc, ở nước ngoài thời điểm, ta luôn cảm thấy ngẫu mẹ sẽ tại chúng ta cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt qua cái kia địa phương nhỏ chờ ta, thẳng đến chúng ta cùng một chỗ mới sẽ tiếp tục hạnh phúc xuống dưới, cho nên nhìn thấy ngẫu mẹ cùng thúc thúc còn có huyễn vũ cùng một chỗ thời điểm, ngẫu mẹ giống như trộm đi, để ta được không đầy a.

Nhưng rõ ràng hết thảy là bởi vì ta, nghe được ta như thế nói ngài nhất định cảm thấy ta rất đáng ghét a?"

Nói đến một nửa thời điểm mẫu thân đã cúi đầu xuống khóc nức nở, cuối cùng nhất lại không ngừng lắc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhịn được lau lau khóe mắt, hắn nghĩ đến đừng bảo là xuống dưới, thế nhưng là nàng nhưng lại lau lau chảy xuống nước mắt, làm ra tiếp tục nghe tiếp chuẩn bị.

"Ngẫu mẹ có phải là cũng cảm thấy, ngài đem ta một người ném ở nước ngoài, mình cùng kế phụ đệ đệ sinh hoạt rất xin lỗi đâu?"

Hắn nắm chặt tay của nàng, lắc đầu:

"Nhưng là không phải như vậy, trên thế giới này trừ tiến lên chỉ có thể lùi lại, không có cách nào dừng ở nguyên điểm, ngẫu mẹ nếu như không hạnh phúc, như vậy liền sẽ một mực tiếp tục như vậy, thế nhưng là ta hi vọng ngẫu mẹ hạnh phúc, không có ta cũng không quan trọng, ta là nghĩ như vậy.

Thế nhưng là có thật dài một thời gian thật dài, ta đều không biết mình hạnh phúc đến cùng là cái gì, bởi vì ta cảm thấy ngẫu mẹ đã không cần ta a, thế nhưng là ta trên đời thân nhân duy nhất chỉ có ngài. Nghĩ đến cái này thời điểm, thật cảm thấy, giống như tùy thời chết mất cũng được, cũng không phải là thật muốn chết, chỉ là không có sống lý do.

Nhưng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kia tiểu tử, ngài biết a? Tìm cho ta thật là lắm chuyện, muốn ta làm xong lại chết, ta cứ như vậy một mực một người qua, kiếm tiến bó lớn bó lớn tiền mặt, rồi mới —— "

Rồi mới Khương Daniel liền xuất hiện, tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang tới trên hiệp ước.

Hắn còn không biết, mấy năm sau hắn sẽ tại một trận chật vật trong mưa to gặp gỡ bất ngờ chân chính hắn.

Khương Daniel sẽ nói với hắn, kia là mệnh trung chú định.

Hiện tại hắn mới phát hiện, cái này kỳ thật cũng không phải là như mình suy nghĩ đồng dạng không có chút nào dự cảnh, xảy ra bất ngờ, sớm tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói muốn thay cái này tại lúc ấy trong mắt của hắn không có danh tiếng gì tiểu tử bồi một số tiền lớn, muốn hắn còn không cho phép thời điểm chết, Khương Daniel liền đã ra hiện tại hắn sinh mệnh bên trong, chặt chẽ không thể tách rời thẩm thấu tương lai của hắn, từ nay về sau càng từng chút từng chút xâm lấn cuộc sống của hắn.

"Ta giống như gặp để ta nguyện ý sống đi xuống người, là cá biệt mệnh trung chú định treo ở ngoài miệng đồ ngốc, rõ ràng đối ta hoàn toàn không biết gì hay là yêu ta, đem hắn trân quý nhất mèo giao cho ta chiếu cố, coi như ta là cái dân thất nghiệp cũng không chê, thật, siêu cấp, đại phát, vô địch, cực kỳ tốt đại ngốc tử."

Ngay từ đầu phát hiện Khương Daniel thân phận thời điểm, hắn coi nó là làm sinh mệnh khúc nhạc dạo ngắn không lắm để ý, cảm thấy một ngày nào đó Khương Daniel cũng sẽ rời đi.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện, đi cùng với hắn thời điểm, làm cái gì đều rất thú vị, chỉ có một điểm thời gian cũng muốn trân quý, hắn sẽ tại đặc biệt thời gian khác thăm viếng, mang theo tốt xem chiếu bóng hoặc thú vị chạy bằng điện trò chơi, sẽ tại rất lúc mệt mỏi vuốt ve mình nũng nịu nói muốn nạp điện, sẽ phối hợp mình xảy ra bất ngờ đại thúc gag cười đến không về không, còn có thể dùng thiên mã hành không phương thức an ủi mình.

Khương Daniel về Busan trước một đêm, bọn hắn ăn xong mì sợi, mình tại rửa chén, Khương Daniel dựa vào ở bên cạnh bồn rửa đột nhiên nói.

『 ca, chờ ta về hưu sau này, chúng ta đi nhận nuôi cái tiểu hài đi, hắn có thể có ta nốt ruồi cùng ngươi răng nanh, hoặc là ngươi mùa hạ tam giác lớn cùng ta thỏ răng, nhất định rất đáng yêu. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói điều kiện này quá làm khó đi, mà lại ai nói muốn cùng đi nhận nuôi, nhưng là lời nói đến miệng hay là biến: 『 tại sao phải nhận nuôi a, có Rooney cùng Peter liền rất tốt a. 』

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, đi hai bước từ phía sau vòng lấy hắn.

『 bởi vì dạng này, hắn cũng có hai cái ba ba, cùng ca đồng dạng, không có chút nào kỳ quái. 』

『... 』

Loại này an ủi đại khái chỉ có Khương Daniel nghĩ ra được, thế nhưng là không hiểu thấu, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy mình giống như không có như vậy khó chịu.

Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn có dạng này đặc dị công năng, hắn vụng về, ngây thơ, lại dũng cảm.

Dần dần, loại kia khắp không mục đích sống, chỉ thuộc với một người cảm giác cô độc cũng chầm chậm biến mất.

Cho tới nay như thế không thực tế mệnh trung chú định, hắn giống như có thể tin tưởng.

Mà vì để cho cái kia không thực tế biến thành thật, hắn không thể lại giống như trước đồng dạng ngồi chờ chết, nhất định phải đối với hắn cuộc sống bây giờ làm ra cải biến, hắn nhất định phải hóa giải quá khứ khúc mắc, mới có thể thản nhiên đối mặt Khương Daniel mẫu thân.

"Ta muốn nói cho ngẫu mẹ, bởi vì hắn, ta cảm thấy ta giống như có thể hạnh phúc, giống như có thể ở tiến cái nhà này bên trong, cùng kế phụ đệ đệ cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, giống người nhà đồng dạng ở chung. Bởi vì, ta cũng không tiếp tục là một người." Hắn khẽ cười, bờ môi lại run rẩy lấy, "Thế nhưng là ngẫu mẹ, ta tổn thương ngẫu mẹ nó tâm, thúc thúc cùng đệ đệ cũng thế, các ngươi còn nguyện ý tiếp nhận ta sao?"

Hắn nhìn mẫu thân lắc đầu, cuối cùng nhất lại gật gật đầu, hay là nhịn không được cảm xúc khóc lên, mà mẫu thân đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, chính như khi còn bé chỗ cảm thụ đến mỗi lần ôm đồng dạng, không kém chút nào.

Hắn cảm thấy mình chậm rãi, biến được hoàn chỉnh.

Mảnh vỡ nguyên lai rơi vào nơi này.

«B-side »

Cuối cùng đương nhiên không có bỏ trốn, hai người trở về sau vui vẻ lăn ga giường, trùng hợp Khương Daniel trao đổi văn kiện nghỉ, bọn hắn vui sướng vượt qua một tuần lễ, Khương Daniel ký kết thời gian liền đến.

Khương Daniel cùng mẫu thân hẹn ở công ty gặp mặt, Khương Daniel mẫu thân vừa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cũng không phải là sầu vân thảm vụ dáng vẻ liền biết hai người còn tại kết giao, rất có chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép dáng vẻ.

Ngược lại là Khương Daniel cười hì hì gọi nàng: "Ngẫu mẹ."

"Đừng gọi ta."

"Ngẫu mẹ, ta cùng ngài cam đoan, Thánh Hựu ca thật không phải là cái dân thất nghiệp, hắn nói công việc tính chất không tốt lộ ra, thời cơ đến liền sẽ nói cho ta, ta lựa chọn tin tưởng hắn." Khương Daniel không nói, ngày đó về sau Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn mang vào trong thư phòng, cho hắn chia sẻ mình đến tột cùng học cái gì, giá sách bên trên sách đều là cái gì, còn có bình thường dùng tấm phẳng nhìn nội dung, đối mặt những con số kia đồ hình hắn đều nhanh choáng.

"Ngươi tin tưởng hắn? Chi phiếu kia thế nào không có trở về?"

"Hắn nói muốn tự mình đưa cho ngài nha."

". . . chờ hẹn nói xong lại nói."

Qua một tuần lễ, ngay từ đầu là bởi vì Khương Daniel giấu diếm mà khí, nhưng thích nam nhân loại sự tình này không thể trách người khác, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng gọi qua điện thoại giải thích kia là tư sinh phạn gửi ảnh chụp, sự tình cũng không phải là như nàng chỗ nghe được như thế.

Kỳ thật đã sớm không có như vậy khí, huống hồ, ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu cho cảm giác của nàng là cái lễ phép khách khí lại thành thục ổn trọng hài tử, xuất ra chi phiếu thời điểm sắc mặt cũng không thay đổi, lúc đầu tựa hồ không có ý định thu, nhưng suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là nói đợi đến có thể chứng minh mình thời điểm hắn lại trả lại, để nàng vô ý thức không nghĩ làm khó dễ hắn, luôn cảm giác đứa bé kia khí chất không tầm thường.

Vừa nghe thấy lời ấy Khương Daniel lập tức cao hứng, hắn biết mụ mụ không khí, tiếu dung liệt phải càng mở, bất quá lập tức ngay tại tiến hội đàm thất thời điểm biến mất.

Hắn trông thấy một cái khách không mời mà đến.

"Ta nói, các ngươi hẳn là không gặp qua a? Thế nào cảm giác giống như nhận biết?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn tràn ngập sát khí Khương Daniel, lại nhìn một chút đứng tại bên cạnh hắn chờ lệnh lại quan lâm, lại quan lâm cười đến một mặt xấu hổ, Khương Daniel mẫu thân cũng không có hiểu rõ nhi tử đột nhiên thế nào.

Kỳ thật từng có một lần không quá hữu hảo gặp mặt.

"Không biết." Khương Daniel phun một cái mũi khí, đem đầu liếc qua một bên, hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: "Hắn là ai? Thế nào ở đây?"

"Là thư ký của ta a, đồng thời cũng là phó hội trưởng thư ký, bình thường đều đang đồn đạt tin tức cùng văn kiện, cho nên rất ít ở công ty, đều tại chúng ta phó hội trưởng quá không yêu ban." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trả lời, quá ít nghe được phó hội trưởng tin tức, Khương Daniel bán tín bán nghi, lại quan lâm lập tức thay hắn rót chén cà phê.

"Daniel ca, uống cà phê." Hắn lại nở nụ cười, rồi mới nói: "Lần trước hội trưởng có nâng lên muốn để Daniel ca nhập cổ phần sự tình, cổ phần quyền hạn chức vụ này là phó hội trưởng phụ trách, cho nên hắn sẽ tới nói rõ."

Hắn mụ mụ kéo kéo góc áo của hắn, nhỏ giọng hỏi hắn: "Phó hội trưởng là cái ra sao người?"

Hắn nhún nhún vai, ai biết được.

Cửa bị đẩy ra thời điểm, đám người nhao nhao đều đứng lên, Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt phủ đặt trước chế âu phục, tóc chải vuốt chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, có phần có sự nghiệp có thành tựu xí nghiệp gia khí tức, cũng đối với hắn cười đến tinh thần sáng láng người mắt choáng váng.

Hắn tại hắn chú mục hạ đi tới, con mắt nhìn hắn, giống như trong mắt của hắn chỉ có chính mình, giống như trong mắt của hắn chỉ có một cái phương hướng.

Cuối cùng hắn đi tới trước mặt mình, đối mẹ của mình vươn tay ra.

"Bá mẫu ngài tốt, ta là phụ trách bản công ty đầu tư cùng đưa ra thị trường phó hội trưởng." Hắn móc ra một trương bị bóp dúm dó chi phiếu, đưa cho Khương Daniel mẫu thân.

Đột nhiên, hắn long trọng chín mươi độ cúi đầu, bởi vì quá kinh ngạc không ai ngăn cản hắn, thế là hắn cúi đầu xong đứng lên, lộ ra một cái toàn thế giới nhất sáng tỏ tiếu dung.

"Cũng là tương lai sẽ phụ trách Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu, từ nay về sau mời nhiều chỉ giáo."

END.

\------------

* xuất từ Ôn như sinh: "Năm đó dứt khoát kiên quyết rời nhà, vì giấc mộng bôn tẩu, bây giờ lại vì yêu trôi dạt khắp nơi."

Sau nhớ chọc tới

Tiêu đề chính là chạy trốn kế hoạch « nơi nào là ngươi ôm »

Ca từ chính là Daniel đối Thánh Hựu cảm thụ, đồng dạng mọi người có thể nghe một chút nhìn

Nguyên ý nghĩ biểu đạt Daniel đối Thánh Hựu cố chấp,

Cho dù hắn thần bí, không muốn người biết, lại lạnh nhạt sống, cuối cùng nhất cũng hòa tan hắn.

Rồi mới bên trong cổ phiếu cái gì đều là ta thô thiển tài kim tri thức,

Dù sao chỉ cần biết Ung Ung là cái quản lý tài sản thiên tài liền tốt (ai

Phiên ngoại chính là vì bàn giao Ung Ung bối cảnh càng hoàn chỉnh mà viết, bất quá cũng không có lung tung viết một viết,

Khả năng cùng tây phê không quan hệ, chính là nghĩ giảng đối với dạng này gia đình hài tử tình cảnh là cái gì,

Tại hiện thực cũng giống như vậy, Ung cùng mụ mụ rõ ràng đồng dạng đều rất yêu đối phương,

Mụ mụ bởi vì không có hảo hảo làm bạn Ung để hắn bên ngoài tự lực cánh sinh cảm thấy áy náy,

Ung bởi vì cảm thấy mụ mụ mặc dù yêu hắn, thế nhưng lại đã có khác một gia đình mà không cần mình,

Cố chấp cho là mình chính là thích hợp cô độc.

Bọn hắn đều hiểu tại sao,

Thế nhưng lại từ đầu đến cuối sợ hãi tổn thương đối phương mà không nói ra, cuối cùng nhất chỉ có thể dần dần từng bước đi đến,

Đánh vỡ cái này cục diện bế tắc chính là người ngoài cuộc Khương Daniel,

Tại trong vô hình thay đổi một cách vô tri vô giác Ung sinh hoạt thái độ,

Bởi vì Khương Daniel xuất hiện để hắn cảm thấy hắn cũng có thể cùng người khác cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt,

Tu bổ mẹ con quan hệ, đồng thời lấy dũng khí cùng Khương Daniel đi xuống.

Viết xong cố sự này sau,

Phát hiện ca khúc mới «Beautiful » ngoài ý muốn thích hợp dùng tại Ung đối mụ mụ cảm thụ.

Mặc dù cảm giác viết đến cuối cùng nhất biến thành Ung cùng Ung mẹ nó cố sự, nhưng là vẫn tạ ơn nhìn đến đây.

Cũng cảm ơn mọi người thích cố sự này.

Ngủ ngon!


	46. Chapter 46

Ta có thể hay không lại ngủ đến xế chiều 【 đan Ung 】

Ta có thể hay không lại ngủ đến xế chiều

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

* bài lẻ hoàn tất, có thể yên tâm dùng ăn

* hết thảy đều là thiết lập, chớ lên cao chân nhân

* văn dài, mời tinh tế nhấm nháp

* một chút xíu hoàng kim / 旼 Hoán

Phía trước trước phổ cập khoa học một chút để mọi người tốt hơn đọc!

Văn bên trong sẽ nâng lên một loại giấc ngủ chướng ngại: Thụy miên tương vị hậu di chứng hậu quần

(Delayed sleep-phase syndrome(Disorder), tên gọi tắt DSPS hoặc DSPD)

Là một loại mãn tính giấc ngủ hỗn loạn, người bệnh đồng dạng đều sẽ ngủ trễ dậy trễ, sinh hoạt tiết tấu thụ ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng.

Chủ yếu đặc trưng là:

Giấc ngủ bắt đầu cùng tỉnh lại thời gian, so lý tưởng tình huống không có khống chế muộn.

Mỗi ngày chìm vào giấc ngủ thời gian cơ bản giống nhau.

Một khi chìm vào giấc ngủ, cũng sẽ không dễ dàng tỉnh lại.

Tại sáng sớm lý tưởng thời gian rời giường là phi thường khó khăn.

Tương đối vô cùng nghiêm trọng, không có năng lực đi đem giấc ngủ tướng vị sớm, như ép buộc tại bình thường thời gian đi ngủ cùng rời giường.

Tại có ghi lại DSPS ca bệnh bên trong, gần nửa số còn ly hoạn bệnh trầm cảm hoặc là cái khác bệnh tâm lý.

Trở lên thông tin đều xuất từ duy cơ bách khoa

Kia chính văn liền bắt đầu nha.

Đọc vui sướng.

\----------

── không ngủ được quả nhiên là trừng phạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay thuận theo đặt ở trên đầu gối , chờ đợi một bên nhìn bệnh của hắn lịch một bên dò xét hắn bác sĩ.

Bọn hắn đã gần một năm không gặp, nhưng phòng khám vẫn không có cái gì biến hóa, bác sĩ cũng giống như vậy, mặc dù nếu như có thể hắn một chút đều không muốn gặp lại bác sĩ, bất quá hắn cũng là duy nhất có thể trợ giúp mình người.

"Ung tiên sinh, khoảng cách ngài lần trước đến xem xem bệnh đã. . . Đại khái chừng một năm, gần nhất gặp được cái gì bối rối sao? Triệu chứng liên hồi?" Hắn bác sĩ có trên đời nhất lương bạc con mắt, còn có vĩnh viễn đạm mạc thần sắc, nhưng ít ra ngữ khí là ôn nhu.

"Không có, đều rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, suy nghĩ một hồi mới nói ra đến đây mục đích, "Mặc dù là dạng này, nhưng là bác sĩ, ta khả năng đem ta sinh lý đồng hồ lại hướng phía trước điều chỉnh sao?"

Hắn bác sĩ kinh ngạc nhìn hắn.

"Không phải muốn cùng người bình thường đồng dạng, chính là có không có cách nào, có không có cách nào trước thời gian hai đến ba giờ thời gian?" Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng cảm thấy yêu cầu này rất quẫn bách, từ khi bị chẩn đoán chính xác sau này hắn vẫn luôn thuận theo tự nhiên, thậm chí cũng không có tiếp tục về xem bệnh, bây giờ lại đột nhiên đưa ra yêu cầu này, hắn do dự một chút, hay là quyết định đem phiền não của hắn nói cho bác sĩ.

"Nói thực ra, gần nhất nhận biết một người bạn, ân. . . Làm việc và nghỉ ngơi đặc biệt bình thường loại kia, cùng ta là khác biệt thế giới người, thế nhưng là. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lên cái mở đầu, nhưng lại không biết nên thế nào nói tiếp, bác sĩ là người thông minh, nói như vậy cũng có thể minh bạch.

Hắn dùng bút gõ lấy mặt bàn, từ từ nói: "Không có thể bảo chứng có biện pháp, nhưng là xuyên thấu qua dược vật cùng một chút thường ngày liệu pháp có lẽ có thể cải biến, nhưng mỗi vị người bệnh dự sau trình độ khác biệt, ngài nguyện ý thử nhìn một chút sao?"

"Nguyện ý!" Ung Thánh Hựu kích động mà nói, liền kém không có tiến lên bắt lấy bác sĩ tay.

Vô luận làm sao, hắn phải thử nhìn một chút a.

"Vậy liền trước kê đơn thuốc cho ngươi, còn có ngàn vạn chớ cho mình áp lực quá lớn hoặc là ép buộc điều chỉnh, có khả năng kéo dài giấc ngủ thời gian, biết sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trịnh trọng gật đầu, nhìn bác sĩ từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra một tờ danh thiếp.

Hắn tiếp nhận đi, nhìn phía trên chữ nghi hoặc nhìn chòng chọc bác sĩ muốn hắn cho mình một lời giải thích.

"Các ngươi dạng này người bệnh tại xã giao phương diện đều sẽ có chút sợ hãi, nếu như cảm thấy áp lực quá lớn, ta có cái tâm lý ti thương sư bằng hữu, mỗi tuần đều sẽ tổ chức tâm linh chia sẻ sẽ, không ngại cũng có thể thử nhìn một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đi qua cái gì tâm linh chia sẻ sẽ, thế nhưng là lấy thực không thích loại kia ngột ngạt lại buồn nôn bầu không khí, nhưng là nghĩ nghĩ đều đáp ứng bác sĩ phải thật tốt trị liệu, đã hắn đề nghị hay là đi xem một chút đi, thế là nhận lấy danh thiếp.

Vô luận như thế nào, hắn đều phải thử nhìn một chút a.

Khương Daniel đến đánh thẻ cơ trước mặt thời điểm, phía trên thời gian là chính xác đúng năm giờ, hắn hài lòng quẹt thẻ tan tầm, ngồi tàu điện ngầm sau đi mỗi ngày đều sẽ trải qua con đường, tại cách nhà mình gần nhất cửa hàng tiện lợi ngoại trú đủ một hồi.

Đối ờ, hiện tại hay là ban ngày, Thánh Hựu ca còn chưa bắt đầu đi làm.

Hắn ở trong lòng thở dài, lại nghĩ đến cái gì cười một hồi, mới hướng trong nhà phương hướng đi.

Hắn trước kia xem như rất có sống về đêm học sinh, cùng bạn cùng phòng thức đêm chơi game đều là chuyện thường ngày, nhưng là từ khi công việc sau này, bởi vì lớn tuổi, không có như vậy nhiều thanh xuân cùng thể lực có thể hao phí, lại bởi vì phối hợp công việc ngủ sớm dậy sớm, biến thành một cái sinh hoạt cực quy luật người, ban đêm một đến mười điểm liền bắt đầu mệt rã rời, mười một giờ liền phải nằm ở trên giường, mười hai giờ trước liền có thể ngáy to đánh cho kinh thiên vang.

Hắn công việc bình thường đều có thể trong thời gian làm việc đúng giờ làm xong, có rất ít cần phải tăng ca hoặc là về nhà đuổi thiết kế thời điểm, nhìn quét thẻ thời gian một loạt đều là đúng năm giờ tan tầm hắn rất hài lòng, không nghĩ tới trước mấy cái tuần lễ đến cái thái điểu đem bọn hắn tổ thiết kế cho làm không có, còn không tìm được dành trước hồ sơ, để phụ trách phần này thiết kế hắn thức đêm thêm ban.

Chính là vào lúc này đợi gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn đem theo mỏi mệt thân thể từ trạm xe lửa lúc đi ra đã mười hai giờ khuya, quy luật sinh lý đồng hồ dẫn đến hắn mí mắt giống như là thiên kim nặng đồng dạng, trải qua cửa hàng tiện lợi thời điểm hắn xoa xoa bụng của mình, coi như muốn ngủ thế nhưng là bụng hay là sẽ đói.

Đi vào cửa hàng tiện lợi lúc vẫn không cảm giác được phải có cái gì kỳ quái, thẳng đến chọn tốt mì tôm đi quầy hàng tính tiền, hắn mới rõ ràng cảm giác được không khí khác biệt.

Hơn nửa đêm cửa hàng tiện lợi luôn luôn âm u đầy tử khí, thế nhưng là không giống chính là đứng tại trước quầy nhân viên cửa hàng, nhìn kỹ dáng dấp phó nhân thần cộng phẫn mặt, là làm diễn viên cũng không có vấn đề gì tướng mạo, nhưng vấn đề không phải khuôn mặt dễ nhìn, mà là hắn tinh thần sáng láng biểu lộ, còn có ẩn ẩn nhếch miệng lên tiếu dung, để cả người hắn xem ra đều mười phần có chí hướng.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn, nhịn không được thẳng tắp lưng, ý đồ nghĩ để cho mình cũng giữ vững tinh thần.

"Tạ ơn quang lâm!" Trả hóa đơn xong sau này vị kia nhân viên cửa hàng thanh âm vang dội quanh quẩn cả gian cửa hàng tiện lợi không gian, hắn bị hắn giật nảy mình, lấy lại tinh thần lại cảm thấy tình huống này thật buồn cười.

Thật tốt a, tại cái này hơn nửa đêm, vẫn sẽ có như thế có nguyên khí người.

Vừa nghĩ tới đó, Khương Daniel cải biến tâm ý, quyết định ở đây giải quyết xong mì tôm lại trở về.

Khương Daniel đem mì tôm nấu mở sau này ngồi tại chỗ ngồi khu đợi quen mặt, trong tiệm tới qua mấy cái lẻ tẻ khách nhân, đều là trả hóa đơn xong sau vội vàng rời đi, thậm chí căn bản không hảo hảo nhìn qua nhân viên cửa hàng mặt, thế nhưng là mỗi một người khách nhân đến, vị kia nhân viên cửa hàng đều dùng lấy nhất có sức sống thanh âm chào hỏi bọn hắn.

Hắn nhịn không được một mặt mút lấy mặt một mặt quan sát tên này thú vị nhân viên cửa hàng, người sau không có ý thức được bị con mắt giám thị, chỉ là tại nho nhỏ trong tiệm xuyên qua, một bên ngâm nga ca một bên đem hàng cho bổ sung.

Thiết kế án đương nhiên không có khả năng một ngày liền bổ đủ, Khương Daniel liên tục thêm ba ngày ban, hắn mỗi ngày đều sẽ tới cửa hàng tiện lợi ăn một bát mì tôm mới đi, nhân viên cửa hàng có cái đặc biệt dòng họ, giống như vẫn luôn bên trên lớn ca đêm, hắn cùng hắn ngày đầu tiên gặp phải đồng dạng, biểu lộ sáng tỏ sung mãn mà lại thanh âm to rõ, nhân viên cửa hàng hiển nhiên cũng đã nhớ kỹ hắn, trông thấy hắn đến sẽ so khách nhân khác cười đến lại xán lạn một chút, thế nhưng là không có càng nhiều sau tục.

Đến cuối cùng nhất một ngày, Khương Daniel ở công ty làm lấy cuối cùng nhất kết thúc công việc, nghĩ đến lại phải về về 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về sinh sống, những ngày này đã thích ứng thức đêm cảm giác, không biết thế nào lại có chút không nỡ.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định đóng gói máy tính cùng văn kiện hướng cái kia cửa hàng tiện lợi đi, nhưng đứng tại quầy hàng cũng không phải là người kia, mà là một cái khác xa lạ gương mặt, hắn đang nghĩ lấy hắn hôm nay là không phải nghỉ ngơi, nhân viên cửa hàng liền từ phía sau thả hàng hóa địa phương đi tới, trông thấy hắn còn rất kinh ngạc.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn tại, cũng không dám lên đi đáp lời, lại không dám nói mình đều là vì hắn mà đến, chỉ là lại chạy tới hắn cố định ngồi vị trí kia ngồi xuống, bật máy tính lên bắt đầu xử lý công sự.

Đại khái lại qua một giờ, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn chung quanh trong tiệm lại không có khách nhân, một cái khác nhân viên cửa hàng không biết thời điểm nào cũng đi, chỉ còn lại hắn cùng vị kia nhân viên cửa hàng hai người, hắn đang do dự lấy muốn hay không nhân cơ hội này nói một câu, cái kia nhân viên cửa hàng liền hướng hắn đi tới, trong tay còn bưng lấy một ly cà phê.

"Ta cảm giác ngươi cần muốn cái này." Cái kia nhân viên cửa hàng nói, đối với hắn cười đến thân thiết, "Vất vả nha."

Hắn sững sờ lấy tiếp nhận cà phê, dư quang thoáng nhìn nhân viên cửa hàng bảng tên bên trên danh tự.

Ung, thánh, phù hộ.

Hắn ở trong lòng yên lặng đọc một lần.

Có một loại cảm giác, rõ ràng không ai mở miệng nói chuyện, lại một mực có cái thanh âm tại nói cho hắn.

Daniel, chính là người này.

Ung Thánh Hựu là lần đầu tiên đến chia sẻ sẽ, kia là một cái bài trí giống phổ thông trong nhà không gian, vài cái ghế dựa làm thành một vòng, cái ghế cùng cái ghế ở giữa bày ra lấy điểm tâm nhỏ cùng đồ uống, rất ấm áp không gian.

Hắn kỳ quái được lĩnh đến vị trí bên trên, sát vách là bị hắn kéo đến đồng dạng khó chịu Kim Tại Hoán, thời gian nhanh đến thời điểm mọi người nhao nhao ngồi xuống, tham gia nhân viên thêm ti thương sư chỉ có tám vị, trừ hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán tuổi tác phân bố rất rộng, có phủ đồng phục học sinh nữ cao trung sinh, cũng có thoạt nhìn là gia đình bà chủ đại thẩm cùng phủ tây trang trung niên đại thúc.

Dạng này nhân số cũng rất để hắn giật mình, dù sao sẽ xin giúp đỡ giấc ngủ môn chẩn không tại nhiều số, lại càng không cần phải nói trừ Kim Tại Hoán, hắn có thể một lần gặp được như thế nhiều cùng hắn đồng bệnh tương liên người.

"Hôm nay chúng ta có hai vị thành viên mới, Ung tiên sinh cùng Kim tiên sinh, mọi người vỗ tay hoan nghênh bọn hắn đi."

Thưa thớt tiếng vỗ tay vang lên, hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhìn nhau một cái, rồi mới gạt ra một cái cứng đờ mỉm cười.

"Tới đây không cần cảm thấy có áp lực, cái gì sự tình đều có thể nói, bởi vì có đồng dạng tật bệnh, cho nên mọi người có thể càng thêm thông cảm cũng cảm đồng thân thụ, chỉ cần đem phiền não nói ra liền có thể." Tâm lý ti thương sư gọi Doãn Trí Thánh, xem ra niên kỷ cũng liền lớn hắn cái ba bốn tuổi, một bộ ấm nam dạng, ngữ khí rất nhẹ nhàng.

"Như vậy hôm nay trước từ thành viên mới bắt đầu nói một chút, được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm lập đứng người dậy, trông thấy ti thương sư ánh mắt tại hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán ở giữa dao động, nghiêng đầu đi nhìn Kim Tại Hoán, hắn thế mà còn tại đoan chắc chuẩn bị gạo bánh ngọt điểm tâm nhỏ! Một chút cũng không có tiếp thu được đôi mắt ti hí của mình thần!

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu nâng tay, ý xấu nói: "Kim tiên sinh đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng."

"Ngô?" Bởi vì miệng bên trong nhồi vào gạo bánh ngọt gương mặt phình lên Kim Tại Hoán giật nảy mình, cảm giác mọi người đều lả tả đưa tới ánh mắt, ngay cả trừng Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian đều không có, uống một hớp nước sau vội vàng đấm bóp lồng ngực của mình muốn để bánh mật nhanh lên từ hắn thực quản tuột xuống.

"Ây. . . Ta là một quán bar ca sĩ, trước kia còn không biết mình có tật xấu này thời điểm, chẳng qua là cảm thấy mình đặc biệt yêu đi ngủ, còn cùng người khác thời gian ngủ không giống, không nghĩ tới vậy cũng là một loại bệnh."

Tất cả mọi người đồng ý gật đầu.

"Từ nhỏ giấc mộng của ta chính là khi một cái ca sĩ, thử sức trưng tuyển cũng tham gia không ít, bất quá cuối cùng nhất đều bởi vì ngủ quên hoặc gọi không dậy bị xoát rơi."

Có ít người đã cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là một thành viên trong đó, dạng này cơn sóng nhỏ hắn cũng từng trải qua.

Hắn là đang ngủ ngủ phòng khám bệnh gặp được Kim Tại Hoán, đến giấc ngủ phòng khám bệnh xin giúp đỡ người có rất nhiều bệnh trưng, có là trường kỳ mất ngủ, có là không dễ chìm vào giấc ngủ, cũng rất ít giống như là bọn hắn cái này đi ngủ chu kỳ cùng thường nhân tương phản, hai người bởi vì đều tại không sai biệt lắm thời gian cầu xem bệnh, nói chuyện phiếm phía dưới phát hiện bệnh trưng giống nhau, đột nhiên có loại gặp nhau hận muộn cảm giác, có qua có lại cũng thay đổi quen.

"Hiện tại ta tìm được công việc phù hợp, tại trong quán bar cũng có thể hài lòng ca hát." Kim Tại Hoán nói, "Nếu quả thật muốn nói có cái gì đặc biệt buồn rầu, chính là ăn cơm thời gian đều là ăn khuya thời gian, đặc biệt dễ dàng béo, nhìn mặt của ta một cái gò má thịt, thật sự là nên giảm béo a."

Hả? ? ?

Mặc dù họa phong không đúng lắm, mọi người biểu lộ khác nhau, nhưng là vẫn cổ vũ cho Kim Tại Hoán phủi tay.

". . . Vừa mới còn miệng đầy nhồi vào gạo bánh ngọt người là ai a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ nhỏ giọng nhả rãnh hắn, "Đây là ngươi dễ béo thể chất, cùng bệnh không quan hệ được không?"

"Cho nên ta ăn gạo làm đồ ăn! Không ăn tinh bột! Ta đã rất cố gắng!" Kim Tại Hoán cũng nhỏ giọng phản bác hắn.

"Ngươi ── "

"Tiếp xuống, Ung tiên sinh muốn nói một chút sao?"

Vốn còn muốn mắng Kim Tại Hoán Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị điểm đến tên, hắn cảm nhận được loại kia toàn bộ người nhìn sang đáng sợ ánh mắt, chuẩn bị một lúc lâu mới chà xát lấy tay lắp bắp mở miệng.

"Gần nhất. . . Có cái nghĩ thâm giao bằng hữu, hắn cùng ta không giống, qua được rất quy luật sinh hoạt, sinh hoạt vòng một chút cũng không có gặp nhau, nhưng hắn hẹn ta ra đi xem phim." Ung Thánh Hựu dẹp lấy miệng, "Nhưng thời gian ở cuối tuần buổi sáng."

Nói đến đây mọi người liền minh bạch, Kim Tại Hoán còn dùng tay bịt mặt, một mặt tận thế tiến đến.

"Ta không tiện cự tuyệt hắn, cho nên khi trời, liền ngủ quên." Ung Thánh Hựu sinh không thể luyến mà nói, mọi người cũng đều cảm đồng thân thụ phát ra bóp cổ tay thanh âm.

"Một mực xin lỗi đến lấy, ta lúc đầu cảm thấy xong, thế nhưng là, hắn lại hẹn ta một lần!" Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ đột nhiên trở nên rất hưng phấn, lại mang theo điểm bản nhân chưa phát giác ngọt ngào, "Người khác có phải là thật hay không đặc biệt tốt?"

Rồi mới một giây sau lại chết mất, "Thế nhưng là thời gian hay là buổi sáng, muốn làm buổi hẹn thế nào như thế khó khăn nha?"

"Uy, Ung tiên sinh, nơi này cũng không phải yêu đương ti thương a. . ." Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không được nhỏ nhỏ giọng nói.

". . . Ngậm miệng."

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trao đổi số điện thoại, mỗi ngày cố định liên lạc chào hỏi đối phương, thẳng đến Khương Daniel muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn ra trước đó, hắn đều cảm giác đến bọn hắn tiến triển vô cùng thuận lợi.

Mặc dù bởi vì công việc quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu về hắn tin tức thời gian đều tại Khương Daniel đã chuẩn bị chìm vào giấc ngủ thời điểm, nhưng hai người vẫn có thể dùng bên trên thời gian ngắn ngủi trò chuyện một hồi.

Đối phương cùng hắn nghĩ đồng dạng hài hước khôi hài, xuyên thấu qua văn tự cũng có thể cảm giác hắn thiện lương ôn nhu, những ngày này hắn bình thường trở lại sinh hoạt, không thể tại trải qua cửa hàng tiện lợi lúc trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh, dựa vào phần này tưởng niệm lấy dũng khí đem Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn ra.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu thả hắn bồ câu.

Tại hắn nơm nớp lo sợ hỏi lấy muốn hay không xem phim lúc, như vậy sảng khoái đáp ứng người, thế nào sẽ như thế dễ dàng liền thất ước đâu?

Hắn còn muốn lấy nhìn hắn mặc tiện trang bộ dáng, thế nhưng là hắn đợi không được Ung Thánh Hựu, đánh không thông điện thoại của hắn, tại rạp chiếu phim ngoại trạm đến phim đều tan cuộc, nam nhân kia vẫn là không có xuất hiện, cuối cùng nhất chỉ có thể một người cầm lấy không có bị cắt góc hai tấm vé xem phim ảm đạm rời đi.

Sau khi về đến nhà nhận được là oanh tạc tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi tin tức một mực một mực đang tràn vào, hắn giống như có thể tưởng tượng người kia nói hắn ngủ quên thất kinh dáng vẻ, nên có nộ khí giống như tiêu tán theo.

── vì đền bù ta, lần này trừ phim, ca mời ta ăn cơm đi?

Trừ phim còn kiếm được dừng lại thời gian ăn cơm Khương Daniel, yên lặng vì chính mình thông minh tài trí đánh max điểm.

Phó ước ngày đó hắn buồn rầu thật lâu nên mặc cái gì dạng quần áo, cuối cùng vẫn là thay đổi bình thường nhất đỏ ô vuông áo sơmi cùng quần jean, dù sao là lần đầu tiên, mặc quá chính thức sẽ hù đến người ta.

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu tại phó ước thời gian trước nửa giờ liền truyền tin tức đến biểu thị mình sẽ tới đúng lúc, quả nhiên đến rạp chiếu phim thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã đứng ở nơi đó chờ hắn, hắn một thân toàn bộ màu đen gọn gàng cách ăn mặc, xem ra so phủ siêu thương chế phục càng thêm loá mắt, chỉ là sắc mặt có chút mỏi mệt.

"Ca mệt lắm không?" Tại Ung Thánh Hựu đánh hôm nay cái thứ tám ngáp thời điểm, Khương Daniel nhịn không được hỏi.

"A a ── cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới giơ tay lên bịt miệng, lại cười lấy lắc đầu nói: "Không có mệt hay không, đi thôi nên vào sân."

Tốt a. Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, luôn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái.

Quả nhiên Khương Daniel trực giác là chính xác, khi ánh đèn tối xuống, ngay cả phía trước phim báo trước phiến cũng còn không có gieo xong, hắn liền cảm giác được vai phải của hắn trầm xuống ── Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào hắn đang ngủ.

Hắn không biết nên khóc nên cười, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc hắn, phát hiện đối phương chẳng biết tại sao đã ngủ rất ngon, hắn cẩn thận đem Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay bắp rang cầm tới trong lồng ngực của mình vuốt ve, lại nhẹ nhàng cho hắn chuyển một cái vị trí thoải mái, bên tai giống như nghe thấy hắn thoải mái mà hừ hừ vài tiếng.

Quả nhiên là cái rất người thú vị a.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ đến phim đều gieo xong cũng không có muốn tỉnh ý tứ, thẳng đến hạ tràng phim đều muốn bắt đầu, thanh tràng nhân viên đến đuổi, Khương Daniel mới không có cách nào nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, ý đồ dùng cảm giác đau kích thích hắn.

Hiển nhiên vô dụng, hắn hít sâu một hơi, từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu gánh trên vai, rồi mới hướng sửng sốt thanh tràng nhân viên một giọng nói thật có lỗi mới rời khỏi, rồi mới coi nhẹ rơi chung quanh đối lấy hắn nghị luận ầm ĩ quần chúng.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm một giấc mộng.

Trong mộng chân của hắn bị dây thừng trói chặt, đầu bị treo ngược lấy, cho nên vẫn cảm thấy đầu nhanh bạo tạc, thật không thoải mái, hắn liều mạng giãy dụa, lại cảm giác mình cái mông bị vỗ một cái.

Tâm hắn giật mình, ngẩng đầu nhìn phát hiện hắn y sĩ trưởng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phủ áo khoác trắng mang theo găng tay, ở trước mặt hắn mài đao xoèn xoẹt.

"Ta nói qua đi, không thể cố ý không ngủ được, dạng này sẽ trì hoãn giấc ngủ chu kỳ, tại sao không hảo hảo tuân thủ?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười nói, biểu lộ âm lãnh, cầm lấy dao giải phẫu ở trước mặt hắn giả vờ giả vịt vung tới vung lui.

Hắn dọa chết rồi, ngay cả vội xin tha: "Ta không phải cố ý không ngủ được a, là không ngủ được lại sợ ngủ quên cho nên nghĩ đến rõ ràng trực tiếp chống đến ước định thời gian, ta chỉ là muốn cái bình thường hẹn hò, bác sĩ ngài tha thứ ta a ô ô. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không để ý tới hắn, cầm lấy đao từng bước một hướng hắn đi tới.

Ô ô, bác sĩ thật đáng sợ.

Đột nhiên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không gặp, cả người hắn vị trí không gian vặn vẹo, hắn lại nhảy vọt đến một địa phương khác cùng thời không, hắn trở lại nhà mình gian phòng, sau não chước đệm lấy gối đầu cùng bình thường xúc cảm không giống, nhưng cũng rất dễ chịu.

Cả người hắn thân thể tính cả tâm đều cảm giác phi thường bình thản.

. . . Không đúng, hắn không phải đang xem phim sao?

"Oa a a a a!" Hắn kinh lúc tỉnh đầu đụng vào cái nào đó cùn vật, rồi mới nghe thấy người nào đó bị đau kêu rên, ngẩng đầu lên phát hiện là Khương Daniel, hắn xoa lấy cái cằm của hắn, rồi mới lại sờ sờ hắn vừa mới đánh tới đầu.

"Ca không có sao chứ? Có đau hay không?" Vô cùng ôn nhu câu hỏi để hắn mặt mũi tràn đầy dấu chấm hỏi.

Không phải hẳn là gầm thét gầm thét nói: 『 ngươi thế nào lại đang ngủ rồi? Suốt ngày chỉ biết ngủ ngủ ngủ còn có thể làm gì sao? 』 loại này nói nhảm sao?

Tại hắn phát bệnh đến nay, hắn đã nghe qua hơn mấy trăm lần loại lời này.

"Ta không sao. . . Thế nhưng là chúng ta đây là ở đâu? Phim nhìn hết à?" Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì vừa tỉnh ngủ rất mờ mịt, không có cách nào đi truy cứu tư thế vấn đề, nhưng hắn biết hắn vừa mới là nằm tại Khương Daniel đùi đi ngủ, trên thân còn khoác lấy áo sơ mi của hắn.

"Phim xem hết. Chúng ta đang luyện ca phòng, ca đang ngủ đều gọi không dậy, đành phải trước tới đây." Khương Daniel nói, có chút lo lắng: "Ca thế nào như vậy mệt mỏi? Không thoải mái sao? Muốn về nhà nghỉ ngơi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy hắn nói như vậy, đột nhiên cảm thấy hốc mắt ẩm ướt, còn tốt không gian ngầm, Khương Daniel cũng không có phát hiện dị thường của hắn, nhưng là hắn hay là cảm thấy rất áy náy.

"Thật xin lỗi a Niel, kỳ thật ta ── "

"Có phải là ca bình thường đều lên lớn ca đêm, sinh lý đồng hồ điều không trở lại?" Khương Daniel phối hợp nói, hoàn toàn không có ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu tại hút cái mũi.

"Đúng, đúng a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải phối hợp gật đầu.

"Ta trước kia cũng rất thường dạng này, thức đêm chơi game rồi mới lên lớp điên cuồng ngủ gà ngủ gật còn bị giáo sư điểm danh." Khương Daniel hắc hắc hai tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn là vì an ủi mình mới nói như vậy, thế nhưng là đột nhiên liền không có cách nào nói thêm gì đi nữa.

Không phải là bởi vì bên trên lớn ca đêm, mà là bởi vì ta sinh bệnh a.

"Ta hôm nay ở trường học lại bị lão sư điểm danh, còn bị gọi vào phòng học bên ngoài phạt đứng." Nữ học sinh đỏ lấy con mắt nói, Kim Tại Hoán rút tờ khăn giấy đưa cho nàng.

"Bởi vì ta lại đang ngủ, lão sư mắng ta là cái phế vật sẽ chỉ đi ngủ, ta thật không phải là a ──" nữ học sinh oa phải một tiếng khóc lên, cúi xuống thân dúi đầu vào đùi bên trong, những người khác nhao nhao phun lên đi an ủi nàng.

Qua trận nữ học sinh cảm xúc bình phục, mọi người mới trở lại trên vị trí của mình, trình tự đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu, qua mấy lần mọi người đã minh bạch đây không phải Ung Thánh Hựu tâm linh chia sẻ, mà là hắn yêu đương phiền não.

"Lần trước xem phim lại thất bại, mặc dù lần này ta tại rạp chiếu phim, thế nhưng là một mình hắn xem hết phim, mọi người đều biết ta đang nói cái gì a?"

Mọi người sát có việc gật đầu.

"Hắn thế mà không cảm thấy ta kỳ quái, rất lo lắng ta, còn giúp ta tìm lý do, dạng này ta càng khó nói cho hắn ta có tật xấu này sự thật." Hắn trầm mặc một chút, mới còn nói: "Ta thật sợ hắn không thể tiếp nhận, cùng nó cho hắn biết sau rời xa ta, có phải là ta chủ động không còn cùng gặp mặt hắn, sẽ tốt một chút đâu?"

Khương Daniel phát hiện từ lần trước xem chiếu bóng xong, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động liên lạc hắn số lần biến ít, là lần trước tự mình làm cái gì chuyện không tốt sao?

Hắn tại hạ ban sau còn đặc địa ra lội cửa, muốn trực tiếp đi cửa hàng tiện lợi bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu, thế nhưng lại biết được người kia hôm nay nghỉ ngơi tin tức, lại thất vọng về nhà, hắn càng nghĩ càng thấy phải phiền muộn, cũng không có ý đi ngủ, quyết định điểm giao hàng đến ăn.

Duyên phận chính là như vậy, đến cũng ngăn cản không nổi.

Khương Daniel mở cửa phải trả giao hàng tiền thời điểm, nhìn bên ngoài đưa viên ngẩn người, đối phương hiển nhiên cũng giống như vậy phản ứng.

"Ca, ngươi còn làm nhân viên giao hàng a?" Khương Daniel gió bão hút vào mì trộn tương chiên, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn dò xét phòng ở hoàn cảnh, nón bảo hộ hái xuống để qua một bên.

"Ừm, bởi vì cũng không có cái gì sự tình, hỗ trợ bằng hữu a, đưa xong cái này bày ta liền nghỉ ngơi." Dù sao hắn cũng không có cách nào ngủ sớm.

Khương Daniel nghe thấy câu trả lời này ủy khuất, "Vậy ngươi tại sao đều không liên lạc ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói cho hắn gần nhất nội tâm hoạt động, còn đang suy nghĩ lấy muốn thế nào giải thích, Khương Daniel đã ăn xong nguyên một bát mì, đem mặt nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ra bên ngoài đưa trong rương, rồi mới xách theo cái rương đứng lên.

"Muốn đi đâu?"

"Muốn cùng ca đồng dạng, thể nghiệm sống về đêm."

"A? Điên ngươi?"

"Không điên, chính là muốn biết ca bình thường nghỉ ngơi thời điểm hơn nửa đêm đều làm cái gì, dù sao ta ngày mai nghỉ ngơi."

"Ai? Thế nhưng là ── "

"Đi thôi đi thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đi tại không có một ai trên đường cái, hắn nói: "Hơn nửa đêm, tàu điện ngầm đều quan, chỉ có thể ngồi tắc xi."

Hắn chiêu một chiếc xe, báo cái địa chỉ, ước chừng hành sử mười năm phút sau này lái xe đem bọn hắn chở đến một cái quầy rượu trước mặt.

"Ca bình thường chính là đến quán bar?"

"Không phải, có người bằng hữu ở đây trú hát, cho nên ngẫu nhiên đến xem hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu nói, "Bất quá hôm nay quên đi thôi, ta trước mấy ngày vừa tới, nơi này rượu rất đắt."

Khương Daniel cười gật gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mang theo hắn đi hai cái quảng trường, đến chỗ rẽ rẽ ngoặt một cái, có cái quán ven đường kín người hết chỗ.

"Nơi này là nổi danh ăn khuya quà vặt, vì ngủ trễ hoặc là công việc đến bây giờ người chế tạo riêng, đồ ăn tiện nghi lại chén lớn, ta ngẫu nhiên cũng tới ăn."

"Lại đi qua nơi đó có cái hai vòng rạp hát, không ngủ được thời điểm liền đi nhìn cái nửa đêm trận, ta cũng có bằng hữu ở nơi đó công việc." Người bạn kia có cái bệnh này, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng bổ sung.

"Ca so với buổi sáng, càng thích tại nửa đêm xem phim a?" Khương Daniel hỏi, nơi này cách hắn ở cư xá cũng không xa, mà Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy biết rõ đêm khuya hoàn cảnh cùng chủ quán, hắn lại hoàn toàn không biết gì, thật giống như bọn hắn hoàn toàn qua được khác biệt sinh hoạt, rất xa lánh.

Cảm giác như vậy để hắn cảm thấy rất không tốt.

"Nửa đêm tỉnh lấy người kỳ thật không hề ít, cũng có vì số ít tộc đàn kinh doanh chủ quán còn làm việc."

"Ta biết, ca ở đây? Kề bên này sao?" Khương Daniel có chút buồn ngủ, đánh lấy ngáp hỏi.

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, hôm nay Khương Daniel đưa ra muốn nhìn hắn bình thường sinh hoạt lúc, hắn là thật cao hứng, nhưng là bây giờ so sánh với Khương Daniel rủ xuống mí mắt, hắn hay là tinh thần sung mãn trạng thái, coi như buộc hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ hắn cũng vô pháp đang ngủ, lập tức lại cảm thấy ra hai người khác biệt.

Bọn hắn giống như, thật khoảng cách lẫn nhau vô cùng vô cùng xa xôi.

"Ta a, ở tại nước Mỹ đâu."

Hôm nay là về xem bệnh thời gian, hoàng bác sĩ ngồi tại hắn bên trái đằng trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến trong mộng cái kia mài lấy đao đối với hắn cười tà bác sĩ, có chút sợ hãi đem ghế từ nay về sau chuyển một bước.

"Ung tiên sinh, dược vật khống chế như thế nào? Giấc ngủ chu kỳ có tiến triển sao?"

"Đại khái có thể trước thời gian một giờ chìm vào giấc ngủ, bất quá ta giấc ngủ thời gian giống như kéo dài, ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn thấy ác mộng." Nói đến ác mộng thời điểm hắn chột dạ liếc qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, đối phương thần sắc như thường.

"Xem ra là dược vật tác dụng phụ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên mặt nhiễm khổ não thần sắc, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Hay là áp lực quá lớn đâu? Ung tiên sinh cùng người bạn kia. . ."

"Bác sĩ, nếu như ngươi người yêu có tật xấu này, ngươi sẽ thế nào làm đâu?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề, yên lặng bỏ bút xuống đến, rồi mới ra hiệu bên cạnh cùng xem bệnh hộ lý sư đi giúp hắn sao chép đồ vật, "Ta cùng ngài nói so sánh chuyện riêng tư đi, liên quan với ta."

Hắn một nháy mắt minh bạch hắn là vì đẩy ra hộ lý sư.

"Ta cao trung thời điểm có cái thích người, bản thân một giới, ở trường khánh biểu diễn thời điểm hắn hát một ca khúc, ta liền đối với hắn nhất kiến chung tình." Không nghĩ tới sẽ nghe được bác sĩ yêu đương sử Ung Thánh Hựu há to mồm, vẫn là gật gật đầu.

"Hắn rất tuân thủ kỷ luật, thế nhưng là không tính là trường học lão sư cho rằng học sinh tốt, tại sao đâu? Bởi vì hắn luôn luôn qua giữa trưa mới đến lên lớp, coi như đến sớm lên lớp cũng cơ hồ đang ngủ, ngay cả như vậy hắn thành tích hay là duy trì nhất định trình độ, sau đó hỏi hắn mới biết được hắn nửa đêm tinh thần đặc biệt tốt, không ngủ được liền luyện ghita hoặc đọc sách."

"Sau đó chúng ta cùng một chỗ, hắn đi xem bác sĩ chẩn đoán chính xác, phát hiện đạt được giống như ngươi chứng bệnh, ta cũng bởi vì ảnh hưởng của hắn quyết định muốn học y, hướng môn này chuyên nghiệp phát triển."

"Oa bác sĩ, ngươi thật lãng khắp a." Ung Thánh Hựu tán thưởng, nhịn không được muốn vỗ tay.

"Khụ khụ." Đột nhiên được xưng tán người có chút quẫn bách ho khan hai tiếng, nghiêm túc lại có chút cô đơn nói: "Thế nhưng là như thế nhiều năm, ta nếm thử rất nhiều phương pháp, hay là không có cách nào chữa khỏi hắn."

"A. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch cái này cũng không thể trách bác sĩ, thế nhưng là lại không biết nên thế nào an ủi hắn, "Kia sau đó đâu? Các ngươi còn ở một chỗ sao?"

"Sau đó a. . ."

"0825!"

Ung Thánh Hựu xem hết xem bệnh sau đi lĩnh thuốc, nghe được gọi vào mã số của mình, đem mình dược đơn đưa lên tựa ở trước quầy đợi, lượng thuốc là một tháng phần, cần một chút thời gian, buồn bực ngán ngẩm nhìn bốn phía, lại trông thấy Khương Daniel liền đứng tại mình bên trái đằng trước.

Thật sự là sợ cái gì đến cái gì.

Tại mình phát hiện hắn không bao lâu, Khương Daniel cũng hướng hắn nhìn sang, lần này hắn xác định hắn phát phát hiện mình, đồng thời hướng về mình đi tới.

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel gọi hắn, trong giọng nói có kinh hỉ, nhưng lại ý thức được nơi này là bệnh viện, nhíu mày hỏi: "Ngươi sinh bệnh sao?"

Dược sư vào lúc này đem thuốc túi đưa cho hắn, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy kia mấy túi đủ mọi màu sắc dược hoàn rõ ràng lông mày càng sâu.

Hắn vội vàng đem dược tàng đến phía sau, đánh lấy ha ha nói: "Chính là cảm vặt a, không có cái gì, ngược lại là ngươi thế nào tại cái này?"

"Kiểm tra người thời gian đến, liền đến kiểm tra." Khương Daniel nói, lại hỏi một lần: "Thật chỉ là cảm vặt sao? Tại sao như vậy nhiều thuốc?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem sau lưng thuốc túi nhéo nhéo, tận lực để cho mình cười đến sáng tỏ: "Ừm! Bởi vì triệu chứng đặc biệt nhiều đi ha ha! Ta phải đi, về nhà nghỉ ngơi."

Mặc dù muốn cùng Khương Daniel chờ lâu một hồi, nhưng là tình huống này lý trí siêu việt tình cảm, hắn sợ còn tiếp tục như vậy Khương Daniel sẽ phát hiện hắn dị với thường nhân kia mặt.

Quá lo lắng lấy muốn đi, cho nên với Ung Thánh Hựu lúc xoay người không cẩn thận đụng vào một đài hộ lý xe, trên xe bình bình lọ lọ cũng bị mình đụng tới đến, hắn vội vàng ngồi xổm xuống một mặt nhặt một mặt hướng hộ lý sư xin lỗi, đợi đến trở về hình dáng ban đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện trong tay hắn túi kia thuốc túi không gặp.

Ngẩng đầu, Khương Daniel đã cầm lấy nó, cúi đầu kiểm duyệt lấy.

Giống như là ẩn tàng thật lâu bí mật bại lộ tại ánh nắng dưới đáy, hắn tại cái này người đến người đi địa phương đột nhiên cảm giác giống như là không mặc quần áo đồng dạng trần trụi, đáy lòng lo nghĩ bất an lập tức kéo lên.

"A...! Còn cho ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu khắc chế không được nổi giận, cũng không để ý Khương Daniel hù sợ biểu lộ, đem thuốc túi đoạt tới xoay người rời đi.

"Ca!" Ra cửa bệnh viện thời điểm Khương Daniel còn tại phía sau gọi hắn, hắn không để ý tới hắn.

"Ca! Thánh Hựu ca!"

"Ta sai!" Hắn đột nhiên rống, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước lại, nhưng không có quay người.

Sau lưng Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi, giọng thành khẩn: "Thật xin lỗi, ta không nên tùy tiện nhìn, thế nhưng là ca căn bản không phải cái gì cảm vặt, đúng không?"

Hắn đặt câu hỏi để hắn cả trái tim lại nhấc lên, còn không biết thế nào trả lời hắn, người kia nói tiếp.

"Trợ giúp giấc ngủ, ổn định tinh thần, kháng u buồn. . . Ca tại sao cần ăn những thuốc kia? Ca có cái gì, có cái gì không thể nói với ta?"

Khương Daniel thanh âm càng ngày càng gần, cuối cùng nhất hắn vòng qua đến ngừng ở trước mặt mình, có chút nhìn xuống mình, trong mắt không có phẫn nộ, chỉ đành chịu.

"Ta nghĩ hiểu rõ hơn ca một điểm, thế nhưng là ca luôn như vậy thần bí, thường thường liên lạc không đến người, lại không chịu nói cho ta hành tung, hiện tại còn có cái này cần liền xem bệnh vấn đề. . . Trong mắt ngươi, ta không đáng để ngươi tin không? Hay là ngươi căn bản không quan tâm ta?"

Không phải, không phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng nói, thế nhưng là hắn chỉ có thể mím chặt miệng.

Thời học sinh thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị lão sư huấn luyện viên không chỉ một lần liên lạc gia trưởng không thể nói tiến, tại trên lớp học luôn luôn ngủ gà ngủ gật, phụ mẫu cũng đối tổng là gọi không dậy hắn đúng giờ đi học mà tổn thương thấu đầu óc; sau tới một người tại ngoại địa học đại học, hắn bởi vì sinh lý đồng hồ khác biệt mà bỏ lỡ nhiều lần đại khảo, bởi vì dạng này nghỉ hè đại học đều tại bổ tu học phần, còn kém chút diên tất; trừ nhìn nửa đêm trận phim, cùng bằng hữu mời cũng luôn luôn bị mình ngủ mất.

Thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu là u ám, hắn rõ ràng còn trẻ, lại cảm thấy hắn người từng chút từng chút tại suy bại, thẳng đến ngày nào đó hắn trải qua trường học phụ đạo tâm lý sư nơi đó trợ giúp, cầu xem bệnh với giấc ngủ khoa, cuối cùng nhất bị chẩn đoán chính xác hắn hoạn có thụy miên tương vị hậu di chứng hậu quần, đồng thời rất khó bị trị hết.

Nhưng là kia là hắn nhân sinh trọng yếu bước ngoặt.

Hắn thật vui vẻ tiếp nhận, mặc dù nhân sinh của hắn vẫn là không có bao lớn cải biến, đồng dạng ngủ trễ dậy trễ, bỏ lỡ các loại bằng hữu mời, công việc cũng chỉ có thể tìm lớn ca đêm thời đoạn, nhưng hắn tìm rất nhiều cái này tật bệnh tư liệu, cố gắng học tập cùng nó cùng tồn tại.

Hắn cuối cùng biết mình là cái 『 có bệnh 』 người, không còn bị phủ lên 『 lười biếng 』, 『 không dài tâm 』 những cái kia đại danh từ, cũng không còn hoài nghi mình là có hay không như ngoại giới nói như vậy khiến người thất vọng, hắn cuối cùng rõ ràng chính mình trên thân có không thể kháng cự nhân tố, để hắn không cách nào ngăn cản ban ngày bài sơn đảo hải mà đến buồn ngủ.

Hắn trôi qua so lúc trước tốt, tìm công việc phù hợp, lại không còn bởi vì ngủ quên đến trễ bị trừ củi; nhận biết đồng dạng bối rối Kim Tại Hoán cùng những người khác, có bầy con cú bằng hữu có thể chia sẻ sinh hoạt khóa sự tình; phụ mẫu tiếp nhận bệnh tình của mình, cùng tình cảm mình tốt hơn rồi.

Thế nhưng là tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, hắn như cũ chỉ muốn làm người bình thường.

Những cái kia buồn rầu phảng phất đều không đáng giá được nhắc tới.

Hắn nghĩ đồng dạng 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về công việc, tan việc có thể cùng đồng sự uống rượu, mà không phải từ trên giường tỉnh lại sau liền chuẩn bị nghênh đón trời chiều, rồi mới đang làm việc bên trong nghênh đón mặt trời mọc; muốn ngủ sớm dậy sớm, ngẫu nhiên có thể bởi vì ngày nghỉ liền nằm ỳ, mà không phải ở tại Hàn Quốc lại qua được nước Mỹ thời gian; hoặc là không cẩn thận ngủ quên mà hẹn hò đến trễ mười phút khoan thai tới chậm, nhưng tuyệt không phải ngủ được bỏ lỡ toàn bộ buổi chiều, tỉnh lại lúc chỉ có thể mọi loại hối hận.

『 giống người bình thường đồng dạng 』, nói đến đơn giản, lại là hắn cố gắng lại lâu đều làm không được sự tình. Cái bệnh này sẽ không chí tử, lại làm cho hắn thoát ly người bình thường quỹ đạo, thế nhưng là những này khó xử, hắn không có dũng khí từng cái nói cho Khương Daniel.

Cũng không phải là bởi vì Khương Daniel không đáng giá tin tưởng, mà là bởi vì hắn quá tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền không có lòng tin.

"Ca hay là không có ý định nói cho ta sao?" Khương Daniel câu hỏi đem hắn từ trong suy nghĩ rút ra ra.

Hắn không nói lời nào, chỉ là nhìn Khương Daniel trong mắt bất đắc dĩ chuyển biến làm thất vọng, thấm khắp toàn bộ con mắt.

Thế nhưng là hắn có thể thế nào xử lý, hắn đã sớm bỏ lỡ thẳng thắn thời cơ, hắn mới là cái kia không đáng được tín nhiệm người.

"Nếu như vậy, chúng ta cũng không cần gặp mặt." Khương Daniel trông thấy hắn trừng to mắt, giống như là an tâm mình vẫn có chút phân lượng, thế nhưng là cũng sớm liền hạ quyết tâm.

"Thẳng đến ca muốn nói cho ta mới thôi, ta sẽ không lại tìm ca, ca cũng giống vậy, nếu như truyền tin tức hoặc gọi điện thoại, ta cũng sẽ không tiếp."

Khương Daniel nói xong đi.

Một lát sau Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm rãi có động tác, hắn phẫn nộ đem trở thành kẻ đầu têu thuốc túi vứt trên mặt đất, qua mấy giây sau lại nhặt lên.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn đại khái thất tình, có lẽ sẽ so bình thường càng cần hơn những này thuốc.

Sau đó hắn đi chia sẻ sẽ, Kim Tại Hoán vắng mặt.

Doãn Trí Thánh chú ý tới hôm nay phá lệ không sinh động Ung Thánh Hựu, mãi cho đến chia sẻ sẽ đều nhanh kết thúc hắn còn trầm mặc không nói, hắn quan tâm hỏi: "Ung tiên sinh, ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

"Ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng, "Ta không tốt. . ."

"Muốn hay không nói một chút đâu? Không có cách nào giải quyết cũng không quan hệ, nói một chút?" Doãn Trí Thánh thử lấy dẫn đạo hắn.

"Ta, ta muốn nói cái bình thường yêu đương!" Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả lấy dũng khí nói, những người khác nhao nhao ở trong lòng nghĩ Ung tiên sinh chẳng lẽ bị cự tuyệt, bất quá mặt ngoài y nguyên trấn định lắng nghe.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu rủ xuống, uể oải nói: "Muốn buổi sáng tỉnh lại nhìn đối phương còn buồn ngủ dáng vẻ, cùng một chỗ ăn điểm tâm, vừa đi làm, tan việc sau ăn bữa tối trò chuyện lấy hôm nay chuyện phát sinh, cuối cùng nhất trên giường nói chuyện ngủ ngon, muốn vượt qua như vậy bình thường một ngày."

"Ngài nói hẳn là cưới sau sinh hoạt, không phải yêu đương." Nữ học sinh phản bác, bị bên cạnh đại thẩm đẩy một chút.

". . . Tốt a, cưới sau sinh hoạt, thế nhưng là ta ngay cả cái bình thường yêu đương đều không có. . ."

Cho tới nay chuyên tâm lắng nghe yêu đương lịch trình mọi người ở trong lòng khẳng định, Ung tiên sinh nhất định bị cự tuyệt.

Chia sẻ sẽ kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chán nản ngồi tại chỗ, Doãn Trí Thánh cảm thấy hắn thụ sự đả kích không nhỏ, quá khứ vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ngươi muốn nói cái bình thường yêu đương, thế nhưng là cái gì lại là bình thường yêu đương đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Yêu đương chỉ là một cái quá trình, đi tới đường là thiên kì bách quái, có thất bại cũng có thành công, như vậy mọi người tại sao muốn yêu đương đâu? Tại kinh lịch sau thành công đạt tới địa phương có cái gì, ngươi biết không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, nhưng lại gật gật đầu.

Doãn Trí Thánh cười, nói: "Là sẽ yêu ngươi cả một đời, ngươi cũng sẽ yêu hắn cả một đời người."

"Sinh bệnh người cùng không có sinh bệnh người, không có người sẽ không trải qua cái này lịch trình, cũng không có người chỗ đi địa phương khác biệt, chỉ là phương thức có chút không giống, kia không cách nào phân loại làm bình thường hoặc không bình thường."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi phải vì người kia, cái kia có lẽ đã biết hoặc không biết tên người, tiếp tục đi lên phía trước mới đúng, không phải sao?"

Khương Daniel từ từ ngày đó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại bệnh viện phân biệt sau đều ngủ không ngon, mặc dù lời nói được như thế quyết không chút lưu tình mặt, thế nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu dùng nai con ánh mắt nhìn hắn liền toàn thân không thoải mái, nửa đêm lật qua lật lại, trên mặt cũng treo mắt đen thật to vòng, mỗi ngày đều tinh thần không tốt tới làm.

Hôm nay thậm chí còn ngủ quên, nhấn tắt đồng hồ báo thức ngã đầu liền ngủ, lúc tỉnh lại đã cách giờ làm việc một giờ, thế là mời hai giờ giả, chậm rãi đi đến công ty cao ốc.

Hắn thị lực không phải quá tốt, lại bởi vì không kính yêu kính sát tròng thường thường thấy không rõ nơi xa, thế nhưng là hắn hoài nghi hiện đang ngồi ở công ty đại môn bên cạnh vườn hoa người là Ung Thánh Hựu, đến gần xem xét, thật sự chính là.

Rất thần kỳ là, người kia thân hình không đến mấy tháng liền in dấu thật sâu ấn ở trong đầu hắn, hắn thế nào cũng sẽ không nhận lầm.

Hắn chỉ mặc áo sơ mi trắng, cả người xem ra càng đơn bạc, trông thấy hắn đi tới liền vội vàng đứng lên.

"Ca?" Hắn tại cách hắn hai mét địa phương dừng lại, còn không thể tin được hắn tìm đến nơi này, bởi vì chính mình chưa nói qua công ty xác thực địa chỉ, bên người cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì cộng đồng bằng hữu, hắn còn cảm thấy có chút nói không ra không thích hợp.

"Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng cười hạ, sắc mặt cũng không tốt lắm, bình thường bên trên lớn ca đêm đều thần thanh khí sảng người xem ra ốm yếu.

"Ta tìm vài ngày." Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích, khí rất hư, "Bởi vì không biết ngươi đến cùng ở đâu cái cao ốc, chỉ có thể mỗi ngày thay cái lâu chờ đợi xem. Ta tan việc trực tiếp tới, hôm nay cũng muốn từ bỏ, nhưng ngươi cuối cùng xuất hiện."

Khương Daniel tâm giật mình, cuối cùng ý thức được là là lạ ở chỗ nào, hắn đã thật lâu đều chưa có xem tại thời gian này điểm tỉnh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lần trước hay là tại lần đầu hẹn hò rạp chiếu phim, xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bởi vì hắn ngủ không ngon, hoặc là căn bản không ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi hướng hắn đi tới, vừa đi còn một mặt nói: "Thế nào xử lý a Daniel, thế nào xử lý, ta cũng không nghĩ dạng này. . ."

Cuối cùng đứng vững tại trước mắt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu giang hai tay ra ôm hắn, đem cái cằm chống đỡ tại vai trái của hắn bên trên, cả người giống như là thoát lực bày tại trong ngực của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân quá phù, Khương Daniel vô ý thức liền vây quanh hắn chống lên hắn dần dần trượt thân thể.

Ôm lấy hắn trong nháy mắt kia, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hết thảy cũng không đáng kể.

Bởi vì là Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên cái gì đều có thể được tha thứ.

"Daniel, ta thật, ta thật. . ." Hắn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, mang theo điểm khóc không ra nước mắt ủy khuất.

"Ta thật tốt muốn ngủ a ô ô ô ô. . ."

". . ."

Coi là sẽ nghe được cái gì kinh thiên địa khóc quỷ thần tỏ tình lời kịch, đều đã chuẩn bị khóc một đợt cũng thực tình lớn tỏ tình Khương Daniel, vuốt ve đã bắt đầu buồn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu trong gió lộn xộn.

Hắn không còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngang lên, đưa ra một cái tay chiêu tắc xi, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem hắn bỏ vào trong xe.

"Soái ca, muốn đi đâu?" Lái xe hỏi.

Khương Daniel nhìn trong ngực bắt đầu ngủ say Ung Thánh Hựu, nhịn không được cười.

"Về nhà, về nhà đi ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở to mắt, từ trên giường bắn lên đến phát hiện hắn trở lại mình quen thuộc gian phòng, tiếp theo lại đổ về trên giường.

Hắn trợn lấy con mắt, bên ngoài sắc trời đã ngầm, bởi gì mấy ngày qua buổi sáng đều bên ngoài chờ Khương Daniel, không có ở thời gian chính xác lên giường đi ngủ, lại kéo dài giấc ngủ của hắn chu kỳ.

Khương Daniel, không, Khương Daniel.

Hắn ôm lấy hắn sau này nói cái gì?

Ông trời của ta, trên đời này còn có so với mình càng sát phong cảnh người sao! Rồi mới hắn là thế nào về tới đây? Tại sao hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra?

Có tật xấu này người dù cho không uống rượu, đang ngủ cũng giống nhỏ nhặt đồng dạng, hắn chỉ có thể bật đèn xuyên thấu qua điện thoại xác nhận thời gian, rồi mới chú ý tới một cái Kim Tại Hoán cho hắn nhắn lại, để hắn tỉnh sau này trở về gọi.

"Tại Hoán a."

"Ca ngươi tỉnh rồi?"

"Ừm, tìm ta?"

"Cũng không có cái gì, buổi sáng Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại cho ta, nói ngươi lại đang ngủ còn gọi không dậy, hắn trước khi nói có lần cũng dạng này, cho nên đặc biệt đừng lo lắng ngươi." Hắn nghĩ lần gần đây nhất người liên lạc là Kim Tại Hoán, Khương Daniel sẽ đẩy tới cũng là bình thường, mà Kim Tại Hoán cũng biết Khương Daniel là ai.

"Vậy ngươi thế nào nói?"

"Ta nói không cần liền để ngươi ngủ, kia là bệnh cũ, ta cũng có a." Kim Tại Hoán lặng yên một chút, mới nói: "Còn thuận tiện cho hắn phổ cập khoa học chúng ta tật xấu này."

"A? A? ? ? Ngươi liền cho hắn nói? ! Như vậy dễ dàng? !" Ung Thánh Hựu tức điên, ảo não nắm tóc, quyết định chờ một chút đi quán bar đánh Kim Tại Hoán.

"Không phải. . . Ta khi đó thật đặc biệt muốn ngủ, tốt muốn ngủ, ngươi cũng biết kia cái thời gian điểm, hắn liền nói chúng ta hai thế nào đều như vậy, ta liền bất tri bất giác nói rất nhiều —— "

". . ." Cùng là người bệnh Ung Thánh Hựu không lời nói, tiếp theo hỏi: "Vậy hắn thế nào phản ứng?"

"Ngay từ đầu giống như đặc biệt chớ kinh ngạc, chính là như bình thường người đồng dạng không tin có loại bệnh này, thế nhưng là rất nghiêm túc đối đãi chuyện này, tám thành cũng tới lưới bò qua văn đi."

"Ta xong đời, hắn nhất định không thể tiếp nhận cho nên đem ta mang về nhà liền chạy." Ung Thánh Hựu khóc tang lấy mặt, chuyển niệm lại nghĩ đến, "Không đúng, hắn thế nào biết ta ở cái này?"

". . ."

"Kim Tại Hoán! Ngươi đến cùng nói bao nhiêu!"

"Có chuyện khẩn yếu! Treo treo!"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có rống xong, điện thoại liền truyền đến kết thúc trò chuyện thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng cũng vào lúc này bị dời đi chỗ khác.

Khương Daniel đi tới, trên thân còn phủ buổi sáng ở công ty gặp hắn kia bộ quần áo, tay hắn cầm một chén nước, tại hắn bên giường tọa hạ sau ra hiệu hắn uống.

"Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại xấu hổ phải không được, ánh mắt cũng lập loè tránh một chút, ngược lại là Khương Daniel thẳng tắp giống như là muốn đem hắn xem thấu đồng dạng.

"Ta đều biết."

"Phốc! ! !" Nước đột nhiên liền phun Khương Daniel mặt mũi tràn đầy, hắn hốt hoảng cầm chăn mền hướng Khương Daniel mặt xát.

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ, chẳng lẽ từ tiễn ta về đến một mực không đi a?" Ung Thánh Hựu chột dạ nói.

"Ừm, vừa mới cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói lời ta cũng cũng nghe được." Khương Daniel nắm chặt tay của hắn, "Ta sẽ không chạy."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn như vậy kiên định cảm thấy lòng chua xót, hắn nắm tay rút ra, cúi đầu, ngữ khí tối nghĩa: "Vô dụng, đi cùng với ta rất vất vả, ngươi đang ngủ thời điểm ta tỉnh lấy, ngươi tỉnh lấy thời điểm ta đang ngủ, thời gian luôn túi không lên, dạng này ngươi còn nguyện ý sao?"

"Kia cũng vẫn là có trùng điệp thời gian, không phải sao?" Hắn một lần nữa nắm chặt tay của hắn, "Cho tới nay đều không có lo lắng đến ca cảm thụ, thật rất xin lỗi." Khương Daniel nói, Ung Thánh Hựu không giãy dụa nữa.

Hắn từ Kim Tại Hoán cho bệnh của mình tên tìm tới tương quan thông tin, trước đó cảm thấy tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người điểm đáng ngờ tất cả đều thu hoạch được giải đáp, cũng không phải là tận lực duy trì cảm giác thần bí dục cầm cố túng, chỉ là có khó mà bị nhận đồng bí mật.

Hắn mới hiểu được loại người này có bao nhiêu vất vả cùng cô độc, ở những người khác nhìn không thấy địa phương học lấy thích ứng cùng đối đãi không giống thế giới, nhớ tới ngay từ đầu Ung Thánh Hựu vì phối hợp hắn làm cố gắng, còn có từ Kim Tại Hoán trong miệng nâng lên, hắn bởi vì chính mình đột nhiên bắt đầu tích cực trị liệu, liên tâm linh chia sẻ sẽ đều tham gia.

Hắn vụng về lại chậm rãi nhích lại gần mình, thế nhưng là mình thế mà cảm thấy hắn tận lực giữ một khoảng cách.

Quá ngu.

"Ca quá ngu." Tay của hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mười ngón khấu chặt, "Ta cũng rất ngu ngốc."

"Ngươi nơi nào ngốc?" Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lấy con mắt hỏi, hắn còn không có nghe Khương Daniel nói liền đã muốn khóc.

"Liền coi như chúng ta khoảng cách chính là Hàn Quốc cùng nước Mỹ lệch giờ, thế nhưng là ta còn sờ được ngươi, ôm đến ngươi, tại trước mắt ta ngươi không chính là chân thật sao? Ta thế nào có thể không thích? Thế nào có thể nói không yêu liền không yêu?"

"Thật sẽ rất vất vả. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ vừa nói, tại Khương Daniel nghe đã không giống như là phản bác mà là nũng nịu.

"Thế nhưng là là ngươi a, vì ngươi, giống như muốn đi một lần nước Mỹ nhìn xem." Hắn ngây ngốc cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười, quá lâu không có trải nghiệm qua loại này bị bình đẳng yêu lấy cảm giác, tại Khương Daniel trong mắt cho tới bây giờ chưa từng có thương hại loại hình tình cảm, vậy hắn liền đầy đủ cảm tạ.

Hắn nhớ tới cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cuối cùng nhất nói chuyện.

『 sau đó a. . . 』

Bác sĩ cười, trên đời nhất lương bạc con mắt cong thành hình trăng lưỡi liềm, xem ra phong quang tươi đẹp.

『 sau đó chúng ta như cũ tại cùng một chỗ, ta cố gắng thích ứng hắn, hắn cũng thế, chúng ta cùng một chỗ thời điểm, vẫn cảm thấy chúng ta là trên thế giới người hạnh phúc nhất. 』

Lập tức hắn chỉ cảm thấy bác sĩ nói là đến kích thích hắn cái này độc thân cẩu, nhưng là bây giờ ngẫm lại, bác sĩ nói đúng.

Cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ thời điểm, hắn thật cảm thấy hắn là trên thế giới người hạnh phúc nhất, mà bọn hắn ở vào cùng mảnh thổ địa cùng cái múi giờ, lại ủng có khác biệt lệch giờ chuyện này, tại tình yêu trước mặt như vậy nhỏ bé, cái gọi là bối rối tựa hồ cũng không còn như thế bối rối.

"Nơi nào đều không cho phép đi! Liền lưu tại nơi này đi!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhào tới ôm lấy Khương Daniel, hô: "Ta thật, ta thật rất thích ngươi a, Hàn Quốc Khương Daniel!"

Cuối cùng nghe được tỏ tình Khương Daniel đem hắn ôm chặt.

"Ta cũng vậy, nước Mỹ style Ung Thánh Hựu, rất thích ngươi."

END.

«PLUS »

"Hôm nay là ta cuối cùng nhất một lần tới tham gia tâm linh chia sẻ sẽ." Ung Thánh Hựu trịnh trọng nói, mọi người ở chung có đoạn thời gian, đều lộ ra không thôi thần sắc.

"Cho nên ta nghĩ đưa cái lễ vật cho mọi người, là cùng Kim tiên sinh cùng một chỗ hợp tác một ca khúc." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, từ chỗ ngồi của mình phía sau xuất ra một vóc đồng dùng tước sĩ trống, Kim Tại Hoán cũng xuất ra hắn ghita.

Hai người chuẩn bị kỹ càng sau hướng đối phương gật gật đầu, một người xoát lấy ghita hợp âm, một người khác phối hợp đánh lấy trống.

『 đừng ngủ

Thức đêm đi

Dù sao cũng không thích đi ngủ

Đừng tốn sức đi ngủ』

Doãn Trí Thánh giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn bọn hắn, nghĩ đến đây đều là cuối cùng nhất một lần, hắn liền nhẫn đi.

Mà hai người hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong ca khúc bên trong, cũng không để ý người nghe phản ứng như thế nào.

『 không khốn lời nói

Liền trợn lấy mắt tốt

Không biết muốn làm chút cái gì

Mới có thể ngủ được lấy

Không khốn lời nói

Vậy liền trợn lấy mắt

Chơi điện thoại đi 』

Mọi người yên lặng nghĩ, mặc dù ca từ nội dung loạn thất bát tao, nhưng là bài hát này chất lượng rất cao, Ung Thánh Hựu còn hỗ trợ cùng âm.

『 đừng ngủ~ đừng ~ ngủ ~~』

Chia sẻ sẽ kết thúc sau Kim Tại Hoán tiếp vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại.

"Tại Hoán a, Trí Thánh ca để ngươi lần sau đừng đi, lần sau lại đi hắn khẳng định sẽ giết ngươi."

"Biết rồi, ta còn không phải là bởi vì Thánh Hựu ca cứng rắn kéo ta đi, không phải ta có thể có cái gì phiền não nha."

Kim Tại Hoán cười mị mị đối lấy đầu bên kia điện thoại nói.

"Ta đã có ngươi nha."

\----------

Chiếu lệ cũ sau nhớ

Đúng vậy «PLUS » bên trong hát ca chính là đoàn tổng Ung Hoán hát ca XD

Vẫn cảm thấy rất đáng yêu ha ha

Bổ sung một điểm: Liên quan với Ung tại sao không biết 旼 Hoán quan hệ

Bởi vì bác sĩ bệnh nhân là không thể có tự mình tiếp xúc, mặc dù hai người cao trung bắt đầu chính là người yêu,

Nhưng là vẫn vì tránh hiềm nghi mà giữ bí mật kkkk

Văn chương linh cảm xuất từ với độc lập dàn nhạc DSPS « ta có thể hay không lại ngủ đến xế chiều »

Trước mấy ngày ngẫu nhiên nghe được dàn nhạc danh tự chính là tên bệnh liền hưng khởi viết xuống cố sự này suy nghĩ

Có lẽ mọi người cũng có thể nghe một chút nhìn

Viết bản này thời điểm ta một mực bảo trì vui vẻ tâm tình, cho nên cũng viết rất thuận

Nhưng vẫn còn có chút nghĩ biểu đạt

Tựa như nửa sau đoạn nói, mỗi người có mỗi người nan ngôn chi ẩn,

Những bệnh này có thể sẽ không chí tử, thế nhưng lại sẽ tạo thành trên sinh hoạt bối rối,

Đối với những người này đến nói bị chẩn đoán chính xác ngược lại là loại giải thoát,

Lại bởi vì lòng tự trọng mà không thể tại thường nhân trước mặt thừa nhận,

Tỉ như DSPS, lại tỉ như bệnh trầm cảm.

Dạng này tật bệnh khả năng không cách nào trị hết, bọn hắn tại học được cùng tật bệnh cùng tồn tại,

Mà chúng ta cần dùng tốt đẹp hơn ánh mắt đi đối đãi thế giới này.

Rồi mới tâm linh chia sẻ sẽ thật là ta thuần túy nghĩ khôi hài đến(không biết có thành công hay không),

Cũng viết cảm giác đặc biệt lỗ đen Ung

Tật bệnh tương quan ta đều là mình phổ cập khoa học, có thể có chút không tinh chuẩn, mời thông cảm nhiều hơn.

Cảm tạ mọi người xem xong lời nói rất nhiều sau nhớ.

Rồi mới hi vọng Daniel sinh bệnh mau mau tốt

Ngủ ngon, ngủ ngon.


	47. Chapter 47

Sâu chui vào biển 【 đan Ung 】

Sâu chui vào biển

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

* bài lẻ hoàn tất, có thể yên tâm dùng ăn

* hết thảy đều là thiết lập, chớ lên cao chân nhân

* văn dài, mời tinh tế nhấm nháp

* một chút xíu ngũ kim cua / sói huy

Bản này cùng ta viết qua ngũ kim cua « ôm ấm dương » giống nhau bối cảnh

Cho nên có một ít tiền văn nâng lên nhân vật thiết lập, bất quá không nhìn tiền văn cũng không có ảnh hưởng.

Nhưng vẫn là hi vọng mọi người có thời gian có thể nhìn hoặc xem một chút

Tiền văn tại cái này: Ôm ấm dương

Chúc, đọc vui sướng.

Còn có, ta trở về rồi ❤️

\-----------

── biển sẽ giúp ngươi thu lưu ngươi tan nát cõi lòng dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo cuối cùng nhất một nhóm du khách lên bờ thời điểm, 『 Khương Daniel vị hôn thê đến ở trên đảo 』 chuyện này đã hình cái vòng truyền bá toàn bộ hải đảo ba lần, lại từ đảo trung ương bắt đầu phóng xạ trạng truyền bá đến hải đảo các nơi.

Tình huống cụ thể đến tột cùng là như thế nào không biết, tóm lại có cái nơi khác nữ hài đến tìm Khương Daniel là sự thật, Khương Daniel cùng nàng nói mấy câu liền mang theo nàng không biết đi đâu rồi cũng là sự thật, Khương Daniel ở trên đảo cũng coi là cái hồng nhân, không bao lâu trừ Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài, dân bản xứ không có một cái là không rõ tình hình.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong cuối cùng nhất một nhóm du khách công cụ cùng quần áo sau, đi ra khỏi cửa, chiếu lệ cũ đem trên cửa mang theo viết 『Diving Of The Scientist』 bảng tên lau sạch sẽ, chuẩn bị đem cửa hàng cửa đóng lại thời điểm, phát hiện một loạt người đứng tại cửa tiệm si ngốc chờ hắn.

Hắn không có nói sai, thật là một loạt người.

Trừ luôn luôn rất nhàn sẽ chỉ đua xe Bùi Trân Ánh, làm xong dân túc trên cơ bản không có chuyện gì Phác Hữu Trấn cùng An Quýnh Tiếp, cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm cùng cái thời gian kết thúc kinh doanh Doãn Trí Thánh, Hà Thanh Vân, được cho bận rộn Lý Đại Huy cùng trong nhà mở gà rán cửa hàng Phác Chí Huân thế mà cũng ở nơi đây, thậm chí Lý Đại Huy còn phủ đồng phục cảnh sát, cũng đều một bộ lo lắng ánh mắt.

"Các ngươi đều tại cái này làm gì? Hôm nay thịt nướng sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc suy tư lấy có phải là thịt nướng tụ hội thời gian, lại xem bọn hắn từng cái khổ đại cừu thâm dáng vẻ, hỏi: "Ta bỏ lỡ cái gì tin tức sao?"

"Là bỏ lỡ, cái kia. . ." Làm nhiều tuổi nhất người, Doãn Trí Thánh hay là mở miệng trước: "Thánh Hựu a, ngươi nghe ta nói, Daniel hắn ── "

"A! Daniel! Hắn chạy đi đâu rồi?" Nghe được chữ mấu chốt Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức hỏi, lại nhăn lấy lông mày phàn nàn: "Về tiệm thời điểm không thấy được người a, mỗi lần đều như vậy, đến phiên hắn chú ý cửa hàng thời điểm luôn luôn về nhà trước."

Chúng người đưa mắt nhìn nhau, người trước mắt quá mức trì độn, đây là bọn hắn từ trước kia vẫn minh bạch sự tình, nhưng là không nghĩ tới cho tới bây giờ hắn hay là không biết chút nào dáng vẻ.

"Kỳ thật Daniel ca ──" Phác Hữu Trấn nghĩ muốn tiến hành lần thứ hai đối thoại, "Daniel ca hắn, ân cái kia, ca có lẽ, có nghe nói hay không, Daniel ca có bạn gái đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này thật sửng sốt.

"Bạn gái?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng hỏi, rồi mới rất nhanh cười, "Không có khả năng, hắn không phải ngâm ở trong biển chính là đi cùng với ta, nếu có bạn gái ta không có khả năng không biết a?"

". . . Đây là cái gì? Ẩn tàng máy quay phim?" Ung Thánh Hựu cho là bọn họ đang nói đùa, nhìn chung quanh nhìn quanh bốn phía, "Daniel ở đâu? Ra đi! Ta mới sẽ không bị lừa hắc hắc hắc!"

"Ca, là thật! Ở trên đảo đều đang đồn Daniel ca bạn gái đến, Daniel ca mang theo nàng không biết đi đâu rồi, ngươi thật một chút cũng không nghe hắn nhắc qua sao?" Phác Chí Huân gãi gãi đầu, quyết định hay là trực tiếp nói rõ.

"Ta thật không nghe nói a. . ." Quả nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung cứng ở trên mặt, biểu lộ trở nên hoang mang.

"Nữ sinh kia còn tự xưng là hắn vị hôn thê, muốn đem hắn bắt hồi vốn đảo kết hôn." Lý Đại Huy bổ sung xong, đám người phảng phất nhìn thấy có một đạo lôi trực tiếp bổ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, sắc mặt của hắn lập tức liền trở nên trắng bệch, Lý Đại Huy lúc này mới biết mình nói quá lời.

". . . Đem hắn bắt về kết hôn? Đây là sự thực sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Kỳ thật nha, Daniel tại cái này đợi như thế lâu, đều sắp biến thành người địa phương, đột nhiên toát ra cái này vị hôn thê, ai mà tin đâu?" Hà Thanh Vân nhìn bầu không khí không đúng, đột nhiên pha trò mở miệng, muốn an ủi sắc mặt không tốt Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đúng a đúng a, làm không tốt là đến hỏi đường, Daniel ca liền mang theo nàng đi." An Quýnh Tiếp cũng phụ họa nói.

"Đúng thế, lần trước có người đến hỏi nhà vệ sinh, Daniel ca còn theo tới trong nhà vệ sinh, nói là sợ hãi hắn tìm không thấy địa phương ha ha ha ha ha!" Bùi Trân Ánh nói xong mình nở nụ cười, đám người nhao nhao nhíu mày nhìn hắn, Lý Đại Huy lập tức siết lấy cổ của hắn đem hắn kéo tới phía sau nhất đi.

"Vậy hắn đến cùng đi đâu rồi đâu? Hòn đảo này cưỡi xe điện chỉ cần hai giờ liền có thể quấn xong, Trân Ánh chỉ cần hoa nửa giờ, đến cùng muốn đi đâu, mới có thể thả lấy mở cửa hàng mặc kệ, đến bây giờ còn không trở lại?" Phía trước còn tại nói Ung Thánh Hựu trì độn đám người lại cảm thấy hắn hiện tại giống như bị đụng phải cái nào đó vảy ngược, trở nên đặc biệt mẫn cảm.

Lý Đại Huy căm giận mà thấp giọng mắng Bùi Trân Ánh không có việc gì cưỡi xe cưỡi như thế mau làm nha, còn để Ung Thánh Hựu thương tâm, người sau một mặt vô tội.

Chính khi mọi người không biết làm sao lúc, An Quýnh Tiếp tiến lên vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, an ủi hắn nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, kỳ thật Hữu Trấn muốn cưỡi ba giờ."

". . ." Phác Hữu Trấn cái gì đều không nói đem An Quýnh Tiếp xách về bên cạnh mình buộc lấy.

Còn không có đạt được một cái kết luận, sắc trời tối xuống, bóng đêm dần dần lũng che đậy bọn hắn, mà có một vệt ánh sáng liền như thế đột ngột đánh trên người bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mu bàn tay ngăn trở cái kia đạo chướng mắt ánh sáng, là một đài xe điện đánh ánh sáng, một cái rõ ràng cao lớn người liền núp ở xe điện phía trên, hình thành một cái cực lớn so sánh.

Là Khương Daniel.

Hắn đem xe dừng ở cách đó không xa, xuống xe đi tới, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện, hắn rộng lớn thân thể phía sau còn cất dấu một cái thể hình nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn nữ hài tử, cũng đi theo hắn sau đầu chậm rãi đi tới.

Phía sau treo bảy năm, coi như đã pha tạp rơi sơn không quang thải đi nữa xinh đẹp, nhưng thủy chung sừng sững không dao bảng hiệu, 『Diving Of The Scientist』, thế mà vào lúc này hí kịch tính rớt xuống, rơi trên sàn nhà phát ra khung lang khung lang thanh âm.

Tựa như thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng.

Tại để xem quang mưu cầu lợi nhuận làm chủ yếu thu nhập trên hải đảo, đủ loại kiểu dáng người tới tới đi đi, đại bộ phận người lưu lại thời gian ước chừng ba ngày, một số nhỏ người sẽ thường trú một tháng đến hai tháng hưởng thụ nhàn nhã sinh hoạt, càng một số nhỏ người sẽ quyết định ở lâu ở đây.

Khương Daniel là một người trong đó, nhưng là hắn so người địa phương còn giống người địa phương, hắn thể trạng cường tráng đường cong hoàn mỹ, mà lại thuỷ tính vô cùng tốt, ở trong biển uyển như trong nước giao long, mà lại hắn ánh nắng sáng sủa, trên mặt luôn luôn mang theo nụ cười thân thiết, vừa đến hải đảo không ra hai tháng liền đạt được dân bản xứ cực cao đánh giá.

So sánh lên có điêu khắc gương mặt, bởi vì trường kỳ tiêu hóa không tốt thân thể luôn luôn đơn bạc Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn xác thực càng giống người địa phương, nhận biết các ca ca đệ đệ cũng luôn nói, so với Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel đối người địa phương đến nói càng có cảm giác thân thiết.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu mới là hải đảo ra đời hài tử, mặc dù lúc mười hai tuổi liền bị phụ mẫu đưa đến cuộc sống đô thị, thế nhưng là hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa quên qua hải đảo biển cả, một mực vô hạn hướng tới lấy, cũng dự định lấy muốn trở về.

Thế là đại học tốt nghiệp sau này, hắn cùng Khương Daniel thật cùng một chỗ về đến nơi này, dùng Khương Daniel xuất tiền mua một cái mặt tiền cửa hàng còn có hai người bọn họ thi đậu lặn chứng chiếu mở một gian lặn thể nghiệm cửa hàng, đến bây giờ đã kinh doanh bảy năm, Khương Daniel nhà là mở công ty, cho nên hắn rất có sinh ý đầu não, tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu đại học học chính là kế toán, hai người lại lớn lên đẹp mắt, qua ba năm sau dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng hai người không chỉ hồi vốn còn kiếm không ít tiền, thế là mua một căn phòng hai cái gian phòng ở cùng nhau, bên ngoài đình viện còn có luyện tập lặn dùng bể bơi.

Cho tới bây giờ, hắn cũng còn cùng Khương Daniel ở tại kia tòa nhà trong phòng, bọn hắn lại thường xuyên mời mấy cái nhân viên chia sẻ, chiêu mộ càng nhiều khách du lịch, thời gian so quá khứ càng nhàn nhã; nếu như một người ở trong biển, một người khác liền chú ý cửa hàng, phân công minh xác cũng phối hợp phải thiên y vô phùng, tan việc cũng là như thế, ai nấu cơm một cái khác liền rửa chén, ai quét rác một cái khác liền lê đất, thời gian cũng trôi qua rất ngọt.

Đương nhiên đây hết thảy là tại Khương Daniel không có cái gì vị hôn thê đụng tới điều kiện tiên quyết.

Ung Thánh Hựu đau thương xem những này quá khứ, cũng không phát hiện Khương Daniel đã đi qua trước mặt hắn, cùng hắn sượt qua người, rồi mới coi bọn họ là lần đầu tiên lên phủ lên tấm bảng gỗ nhặt lên, gẩy gẩy dính vào tro.

"A nha, đều có vết rách, xem ra cần phải làm lại một cái." Khương Daniel ngữ khí vân đạm phong khinh, để Ung Thánh Hựu càng nổi giận.

Đâu chỉ vết rách mà thôi!

Bằng cái gì ngươi có vị hôn thê chuyện này ta cũng không biết? Bằng cái gì cái gì đều còn chưa nói liền muốn bị mang về bổn đảo kết hôn rồi? Bằng cái gì dạng này đem ta gọi chi tắc đến huy chi tắc khứ?

"Làm lại cái gì? Không muốn." Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, đem bảng hiệu đoạt lại, rồi mới tùy ý ném tại bên ngoài trong thùng rác, ném vào thời điểm còn cảm thấy trái tim co rút đau đớn một chút.

Ngược lại là Khương Daniel rất hoang mang nhìn đột nhiên bạo khí Ung Thánh Hựu, lại rất nghi hoặc nhìn một chút đứng ở bên cạnh các bằng hữu, không nhìn còn khá, xem xét tại sao tất cả mọi người là một bộ 『 đáng đời ngươi bị phát cáu 』 phẫn nộ mặt?

"Daniel, không cho ta giới thiệu một chút không?" Bên cạnh nữ hài tử nháy lấy mắt to nũng nịu, rất không biết thời thế mở miệng.

Bầu không khí triệt để lạnh rơi.

"Không được đi, dù sao sau này cũng không thấy mặt." Ung Thánh Hựu quay người lại, nhìn một chút nữ hài, mới chọc khóe nhìn Khương Daniel nói.

"Không có a, nàng muốn đợi một tuần lễ tả hữu, muốn ở chung một đoạn thời gian." Khương Daniel còn không có ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn đến từ nơi nào, thuần túy coi là Ung Thánh Hựu không vui hắn rời đi trước trong tiệm, còn đặc biệt giải thích: "Ta vừa rồi trước mang nàng quấn quấn làm quen một chút, thuận tiện mua một chút dân sinh vật dụng, nàng tới quá gấp."

Hừ! Bởi vì không kịp chờ đợi muốn gặp được ngươi sao?

"Rồi mới đâu? Đợi một tuần lễ, nơi này xử lý xong ngươi liền muốn hồi vốn đảo rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng hỏi, Khương Daniel cuối cùng phát hiện.

Lông mày của hắn nhăn lại đến, nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi có phải hay không ── "

"Ta không có! Ngươi muốn kết hôn với ai đều không cam lòng chuyện ta! Ta rất tốt! Ta chỉ là có chút ít khổ sở chúng ta Niel cùng ta cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt như thế ở lâu nhưng chung thân đại sự xách đều không nhắc! Ngay cả ngươi có đối tượng kết hôn cũng không biết! Chỉ là nhỏ khổ sở! Liền một meo meo! Ta thật rất tốt! Siêu! ! ! Tốt! ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên trung khí mười phần rống, cái này tư thế đem tất cả mọi người hù sợ, Phác Hữu Trấn không đúng lúc nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường đều là thế nào tập hợp những cái kia tản mạn du khách chú ý tự thân an toàn, giống quân đội đồng dạng không cần lớn tiếng công liền có để người nháy mắt nghiêm đứng vững đặc dị công năng, cảm giác sợ nổi da gà.

". . . Ai muốn kết hôn?" Qua một hồi, thổi tới gió biển đều biến lạnh, Khương Daniel mới hỏi.

"Ai muốn kết hôn?" Mắt to muội tử hay là không làm rõ ràng được tình trạng, lại xoay người đi hỏi Khương Daniel: "Các ngươi cái này có việc mừng?"

"Sẽ không phải là hai chúng ta a?" Khương Daniel khó được bị tức cười, mở miệng: "Đây là ai trước lên đầu?"

Thật lâu, thật thật lâu, đều không có người mở miệng nói chuyện.

"Cái kia, ta cảm thấy chúng ta giống như hiểu lầm cái gì?" Dũng cảm Phác Chí Huân đồng học nhấc tay đặt câu hỏi, bổ sung nghiêng đầu hé miệng, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy dạng này khả năng xem ở hắn đáng yêu phân thượng, tương đối sẽ không bị người trong cuộc đánh cho nhừ đòn.

Bất quá lúc này, càng thêm mất mặt hẳn là vừa rồi phát ra quân đội thức tiếng rống, còn có kia loạn thất bát tao lại ngây thơ lại không logic có thể nói nói nhảm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Phương ấu xuân ngồi tại Phác Hữu Trấn dân túc nhà bên ngoài bày trên ghế xích đu, nàng cùng Khương Daniel không chỉ có là hàng xóm hay là cùng tuổi bằng hữu, từ nhỏ liền quen biết hiểu nhau, từ nhà trẻ đến cao trung đều niệm cùng một chỗ, thẳng đến Khương Daniel rời quê hương học đại học, là tiêu chuẩn cùng nhau lớn lên thanh mai trúc mã.

Cùng Khương Daniel nói đồng dạng, nàng xác thực tới rất vội vàng, không có chuyện trước cáo tri ── nghe nói là thất tình, đi thẳng đến trong tiệm tìm Khương Daniel thời điểm ngay tại mò cá ăn gà người hù đến ngay cả đồng bạn đều cùng một chỗ bắn giết, nói rõ ý đồ đến sau hắn liền mang theo mình đi mua một chút nhu yếu phẩm, nữ nhân luôn luôn tương đối rùa lông, toàn bộ mua xong lúc trời đều nhanh đen, Khương Daniel mới đuổi lấy nói muốn trở về.

Bất quá dù cho giải thích như thế triệt để, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có buông lỏng, len lén đứng tại dân túc cổng quan sát phương ấu xuân, Khương Daniel cùng Phác Hữu Trấn đi chỉnh lý cho gian phòng của nàng, người còn lại liền đứng tại bên cạnh hắn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ quan sát.

"Hết thảy đều là hiểu lầm, ca chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều."

"Thế nhưng là các ngươi nhìn, dung mạo của nàng rất đáng yêu lại nho nhỏ con, vừa vặn phù hợp Daniel lý tưởng hình, mà lại cặp kia cặp mắt đào hoa nháy a nháy, không biết câu đi bao nhiêu người!"

"Nhưng là Daniel ca không là ưa thích lớn tuổi sao?" Những người khác lập tức nói, chỉ có Phác Chí Huân một mặt 『 rõ ràng không phải là đang nói ta, thế nào cảm giác trúng tên rồi? 』 chột dạ biểu lộ.

"Tuổi tác không là vấn đề! Bọn hắn không phải cùng tuổi sao! Thanh mai trúc mã sao! Cùng nhau lớn lên thanh mai trúc mã không phải dễ dàng nhất sinh ra tình cảm, có rất sâu ràng buộc!"

Lý Đại Huy cùng Bùi Trân Ánh yên lặng từ nay về sau di động mấy bước, tránh Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ thấy cảnh thương tình.

"Mà lại thất tình tại sao muốn tới tìm Daniel a? Có một câu không phải nói: 『 thất tình tốt nhất chữa thương phương pháp chính là bắt đầu một đoạn mới tình yêu 』 sao? Các ngươi nói một chút có đạo lý hay không!"

"Ây. . ." Vừa mới còn cười trên nỗi đau của người khác An Quýnh Tiếp cũng yên lặng cảm thấy mình trúng đạn.

Còn chưa nói xong, phương ấu xuân đột nhiên đứng lên hướng cổng nhìn, một đám người tất cả đều trốn đến Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau, nàng đối Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, rồi mới đi tới.

"Thánh Hựu ca, vừa mới không thể hảo hảo đánh với ngươi chào hỏi, những ngày tiếp theo liền làm phiền ngươi." Nữ hài tử rất khách khí, tiếu dung rất ngọt, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng rất không biết làm sao, nhưng vẫn là trước bày ra nghề nghiệp mỉm cười.

"Không sao, không phiền phức không tê dại ── a? Phiền phức ta cái gì?"

"Hắn nói ngươi là dân bản xứ, so hắn còn hiểu hơn nơi này ngắm cảnh hành trình, để ngươi mang theo ta đi lắc lắc." Nàng trả lời, rồi mới hỏi: "Daniel không có nói cho ngươi sao? Hay là ngươi bề bộn nhiều việc? Nếu như rất bận rộn lời nói nếu không ta gọi Daniel ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang nghi ngờ Khương Daniel làm gì không mình mang theo nàng đi lắc, rõ ràng so với mình còn quen thuộc nơi này, nhưng là chuyển niệm lại nghĩ dạng này chẳng phải là lại để bọn hắn có càng nhiều một mình thời gian sao? Cô nam quả nữ tại nghỉ phép bầu không khí hạ sẽ phát sinh cái gì sự tình?

Cái này không thể được! Phu nhân quá không được!

"Ta có rảnh! Ta rất có không!" Hắn đột nhiên hô, rồi mới lấy lòng đối nàng cười cười: "Ta là cái rất tốt hướng dẫn du lịch, hải đảo có rất nhiều cảnh điểm đáng giá đi, mỹ thực cũng rất nhiều, mà lại ta có sâu lặn chứng chiếu, nơi này đáy biển thế giới so từ trên mặt đất xem ra càng đẹp! Để ta dẫn ngươi đi đi!"

"Vậy quá tốt! Ta còn không có lặn qua, thật quá cảm tạ ngươi rồi Thánh Hựu ca!" Phương ấu xuân cười.

"Nàng không biết bơi, có chút sợ nước, xin nhờ ca chiếu cố thật tốt nàng." Chỉnh lý xong Khương Daniel đi tới chỉ nghe thấy đoạn đối thoại này, thế là rất tự nhiên chỉ lấy phương ấu xuân đối với hắn nói, mặc dù câu này bàn giao rất bình thường, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào nghe đều rất chói tai, có loại mình bị bài trừ bên ngoài cảm giác.

"Ờ." Hắn không mặn không nhạt về, "Chúng ta bây giờ có thể về nhà sao?"

Trên đường về nhà hắn ngồi tại Khương Daniel sau tòa, hai người đều không có thế nào nói chuyện, về đến nhà sau này liền trở về phòng của mình đi làm mình sự tình, đến muộn một lúc thời điểm, Khương Daniel giống như tại lật cái gì đồ vật, phát ra thanh âm rất lớn, hai người gian phòng tại chính đối diện, bọn hắn không đóng cửa thói quen, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đã nhìn thấy hắn đem đặt ở tủ quần áo bên trên rương hành lý lấy xuống.

"Ngươi đang làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu trừng thẳng con mắt, trực tiếp hỏi.

"Ta muốn về bổn đảo." Khương Daniel một bên đem gấp tốt quần áo nhét tại hành lý rương, một bên nói, cũng không nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi tại sao muốn về bổn đảo?" Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức hỏi.

"Nhà ta ở nơi đó, ta không có thể trở về sao?" Khương Daniel thành công nghẹn lại Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết thế nào phản bác, kỳ thật Khương Daniel ở tại hải đảo trong lúc đó cũng trở về qua, dù sao phải xem nhìn người nhà, nhưng là cho tới nay không có giống lần này đồng dạng như thế đại trận chiến, ngay cả rương hành lý đều dùng tới.

Hắn cuối cùng phát hiện Khương Daniel cổ quái, hôm nay không chỉ là mình, Khương Daniel cũng không quá giống nguyên bản hắn, dĩ vãng Khương Daniel mặc kệ gặp được cái gì đều cười hì hì hướng trên người mình thiếp, coi như mình thật sự tức giận cũng sẽ lập tức tới cười bồi tội, đối loại này chơi cười cười trừ, rồi mới tại trở về bên trên không sợ gió lớn cùng mình kỷ lý oa lạp nói chuyện phiếm.

Nếu như mình là bởi vì nghĩ lầm Khương Daniel chuẩn bị kết hôn hắn lại không biết tình mà tức giận, kia Khương Daniel là tại sao đâu?

"Vậy ngươi thời điểm nào trở về?" Hắn không từ bỏ hỏi.

Khương Daniel cuối cùng dừng lại động tác, nhô lên thân nhìn cửa đối diện người, thần sắc lạnh nhạt.

"Nếu như ta nói ta không trở lại, ca sẽ như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, so nghe được hắn có vị hôn thê chuyện này càng thêm khiến người ngạc nhiên, hắn không biết hắn tại sao đột nhiên hỏi như vậy mình, nháy mắt nội tâm nhỏ kịch trường rất nhiều, tỉ như hắn thật muốn trở về kết hôn, tỉ như hắn thật muốn rời khỏi hải đảo, tỉ như hắn thật muốn vứt xuống mình.

"Ngươi còn rất nhiều hành lý, rương hành lý này mang không đi."

"Ngươi giúp ta chỉnh lý chỉnh lý gửi tới là được."

"Gần nhất tiếp rất nhiều hẹn trước, ta một người ứng phó không được."

"Tiểu Lâm gần nhất cũng kiểm tra chứng chiếu, lão Ngô không trực ban thời điểm cũng có thể đến giúp đỡ, sẽ không ứng phó không được."

". . . Phương ấu xuân còn ở lại chỗ này đâu." Hắn hay là sính cường mà nói, nghĩ làm một có thể lưu lại Khương Daniel lý do, chuyên đến tìm bằng hữu của hắn còn ở lại chỗ này, không lưu lại đến không thể nào nói nổi đi.

Lần này Khương Daniel cười, mang theo trong mắt tràn đầy đùa cợt cùng hắn đọc không hiểu thụ thương.

"Ca sẽ không thật cho là ta lại bởi vì nàng ở lại đây đi?"

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không lời nào để nói.

"Ca luôn luôn rất hèn hạ." Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi, "Liền ngay cả loại thời điểm này, cũng phải thăm dò ta."

". . . Mình lại không nguyện ý đi tới một bước."

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cảnh tỉnh, đi theo Khương Daniel ánh mắt cùng một chỗ nhìn về phía giữa bọn hắn hành lang, mặc kệ bọn hắn thế nào nói, hắn từ đầu đến cuối đứng ở trong phòng của mình mặt, thấy được đối phương lại thân ở khác biệt không gian.

"Nếu như ta thật sự có vị hôn thê, chuẩn bị kết hôn, ca chỉ là tức giận ta không có trước thời gian nói cho ngươi sao?" Không để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt chấn kinh, Khương Daniel nói tiếp.

"Chỉ là bởi vì, ca cảm thấy ngươi là ta tốt nhất hảo bằng hữu, công việc đồng bạn còn có linh hồn bạn lữ, cho nên ta hẳn là đối ngươi không có chút nào giấu diếm?"

Hắn lập tức lý giải Khương Daniel đang giận cái gì, cũng minh bạch mình từ nghe được tin tức giả một khắc này một mực tồn tại bất an là cái gì, tại sao đối phương ấu xuân như thế cảnh giới, còn có bằng hữu nhóm vì sao như thế lo lắng mình, đây hết thảy hết thảy, tất cả mọi người đem so với hắn rõ ràng hơn, mà hắn thế mà là sau đó phát hiện, hiện tại liền ngay cả Khương Daniel bản nhân, cũng không còn tin tưởng mình.

Thế nhưng là hắn suy nghĩ rất loạn, y nguyên nói không ra lời.

"Kia ca sai, thật sai. Từ vừa mới bắt đầu chúng ta liền không giống."

"Ta. . . Ta không nghĩ tới, Daniel ngươi cùng ta, ta chính là cảm giác cho chúng ta tính cách rất hợp, từ đại học bắt đầu, liền thường xuyên có thể trông thấy ngươi, vừa vặn hứng thú yêu thích cũng cùng ta rất giống. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói năng lộn xộn, Khương Daniel còn nhìn mình, rõ ràng ngăn cách lấy một khoảng cách lại cảm thấy cảm giác áp bách, hắn hoa khí lực thật là lớn mới để cho mình không quay người né ra.

"Vừa vặn?" Khương Daniel hỏi lại, "Trên thế giới này có như vậy nhiều vừa vặn sao?"

"Vừa vặn ca đi bể bơi ta là ở chỗ này khi nhân viên cứu sinh, vừa vặn ca đi thời điểm ta mỗi lần đều tại, vừa vặn ta cùng ca tự chọn môn học cùng một tiết thông thức khóa, vừa vặn mỗi lần bụng khi đói bụng ca cũng chưa ăn cơm, vừa vặn xem phim nhiều một trương phiếu cho nên tìm ca đi, vừa vặn ta cùng ca đều chuẩn bị kiểm tra sâu lặn chứng chiếu báo danh đồng dạng khóa, vừa vặn ta dự định muốn mở một nhà sâu lặn thể nghiệm cửa hàng, vừa vặn ca là hải đảo người cũng có hứng thú, vừa vặn ta ngay ở chỗ này đợi như thế lâu, như thế nhiều như thế nhiều vừa vặn ── "

Khương Daniel chọn lấy lông mày hỏi hắn: "Ngươi cảm thấy tỷ lệ là bao nhiêu?"

"Ta. . ."

"Ca là học được kế, toán học phải rất khá, không bằng tính toán nhìn rồi mới nói cho ta đáp án." Khương Daniel híp mắt lấy con mắt nhìn một chút không phản ứng chút nào hắn, lại xoay người tiếp tục thu thập hành lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel thu thập bóng lưng, giờ phút này trong lòng tư vị khó mà hình dung, hắn vẫn cho rằng mình là cái rất năng ngôn thiện đạo người, chí ít so với thực tiễn lớn hơn miệng cho nên nói chuyện luôn luôn bừa bãi Khương Daniel đến nói, nếu như cãi nhau mình hẳn là luôn luôn có thể thắng một cái kia, nhưng là bây giờ hắn một câu đều nói không ra lời.

Khương Daniel nói sự tình đều là thật sự tồn tại, mà hắn thế mà cũng không có đi nghĩ sâu, nói cho cùng vẫn là mình quá trì độn, mà Khương Daniel lại có thể thủ lấy bí mật này như thế dài, thẳng đến một cái nhỏ hiểu lầm mới bộc phát ra.

Khương Daniel thu thập thật lâu, từ nhét vào quần áo có thể thấy được hắn không phải nói đùa, coi như hắn sẽ trở về, khả năng ít nhất phải đi cái một tuần lễ, hắn thu thập bao lâu Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhìn bao lâu.

Cho nên khi Khương Daniel đem rương hành lý kéo lên khóa kéo chỉnh lý tốt, xoay người chuẩn bị quan cửa gian phòng lúc ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn giống như là cái bị phạt đứng tiểu hài đứng tại chỗ, vô cùng đáng thương nhìn hắn, để hắn đặt ở tay cầm cái cửa bên trên tay cũng không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải.

"Ngươi hôm nay không đến đi ngủ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí mềm nhũn, giống như là thụ rất lớn ủy khuất.

Không biết từ thời điểm nào bắt đầu, Khương Daniel liền ba ngày hai đầu nói gian phòng của mình hơi lạnh xấu, luôn muốn tới cọ Ung Thánh Hựu giường, thích hình chữ đại ngủ pháp người không nguyện ý, hắn liền mặt dày mày dạn ba trên giường đuổi không đi, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào, hải đảo thời tiết này không có cách nào không thổi hơi lạnh ngủ, sau đó hơi lạnh không biết tại sao một mực không có xây xong, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi quen thuộc đến ngủ thời gian thời điểm Khương Daniel liền đến cọ giường, ngẫu nhiên còn chưa ngủ lấy cũng sẽ trò chuyện cái trời cái gì, rất quen thuộc lúc ngủ bên cạnh có người tồn tại.

"Kỳ thật, hơi lạnh xây xong." Khương Daniel theo điều khiển từ xa, hơi lạnh 『 tất 』 một tiếng liền mở, hắn cũng thuận thế đóng cửa lại.

Ngô. Ung Thánh Hựu uể oải gục đầu xuống.

Nửa đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve mình gối đầu vụng trộm mở ra Khương Daniel cửa phòng, cảm nhận được gian phòng sảng khoái ý lạnh, hắn thỏa mãn bò lên giường ── tại còn không có bò lên giường trước đó liền bị người trên giường bắt cái chính lấy.

"Đổi ta hơi lạnh xấu, chịu đựng lấy đi." Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo mà nói, cũng bội phục mình gan to bằng trời, thế mà chủ động bò cái trước nguyên lai thích mình nhiều năm người trên giường.

Bất quá mặc kệ như thế nào, đều không có cái gì so dẫn lửa Khương Daniel càng đáng sợ sự tình.

"Thật sao?" Khương Daniel một cái gọn gàng xoay người, cầm lấy mình điều khiển từ xa nhắm ngay cửa đối diện hơi lạnh, hai cái là đồng dạng loại hình cho nên thông dụng, quả nhiên 『 tất 』 một tiếng mở ra.

". . ."

"Ta nhìn nó còn rất tốt." Khương Daniel lật trở về ngủ, cũng không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu đi không có.

Kết quả hắn ngủ không bao lâu lại cảm thấy có cái nguồn nhiệt tựa ở bên cạnh mình, hắn mở to mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu co lại lấy thân thể nằm nghiêng tại bên cạnh hắn, trợn lấy con mắt hoảng sợ nhìn hắn, một bộ rất sợ mình bị đuổi đi ra dáng vẻ.

"Tiết kiệm năng lượng giảm than! Hưởng ứng hoàn bảo!" Hắn vội vàng nói.

. . . Là ở đâu ra hoàn bảo nhỏ đội quân mũi nhọn sao? Khương Daniel không nói nghĩ.

"Đã ca mình lên giường của ta, cũng đừng trách ta làm ra cái gì kỳ quái cử động."

Vừa nói xong duỗi bàn tay liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu vớt tiến trong lồng ngực của mình, hắn cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cứng đờ, nguyên lai muốn làm chút càng quá phận chính là, nhưng vẫn là không đành lòng ép buộc hắn, chỉ lấy môi tại trán của hắn đóng cái chương liền coi như thôi, nhắm mắt lại đi ngủ.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên núp ở trong ngực hắn nghe lấy hắn ở bên tai mình quy luật khí tức, còn vừa đang nghĩ, Khương Daniel thế nào có thể ngủ phải lấy?

Chẳng lẽ không nghe thấy mình đinh tai nhức óc tiếng tim đập sao?

Tỉnh lại thời điểm Khương Daniel đã không gặp, hắn chậm rãi đến trong tiệm, nhân viên Tiểu Lâm đã tiếp một nhóm muốn đi phù lặn du khách, một cái khác tại trong tiệm nhân viên bảo hắn biết Khương Daniel trước sớm đến đem mình tờ đơn đều phân cho nhân viên, nói là có chuyện muốn về bổn đảo.

Thật đúng là trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng sách một tiếng, nghĩ nghĩ ngày hôm qua ôm cùng cái trán hôn, lại nhịn không được đỏ mặt.

Vì tiêu trừ loại này tim đập nhanh cảm giác, hắn vội vàng nhìn một chút hôm nay đơn, mình là phụ trách sâu lặn hạng mục, bình thường cùng Khương Daniel thay phiên, một ngày hẹn trước có hạn chế, làm lão bản hắn xác thực có quyền lực này được hưởng đặc quyền, lúc đầu muốn chỉnh thiên phát ngốc suy nghĩ thế nào xử lý, nhưng hắn quên còn có cái phương ấu xuân.

Coi như cùng Khương Daniel còn tại cãi nhau, cũng không thể thả lấy người ta mặc kệ, thế là hắn lại nhận mệnh cưỡi lấy xe điện đi Phác Hữu Trấn nhà dân túc tiếp nàng.

Phương ấu xuân rất hiền hoà, nói cưỡi xe điện thuận tiện cũng không sợ phơi, lại là lần đầu tiên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu mang nàng đi cái kia nàng đều nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cái gì hào hứng, đến cảnh điểm an vị tại xác định vị trí để phương ấu xuân mình đi một chút, phương ấu xuân cũng nhìn ra, không có cưỡng cầu hắn.

Ngày kế sắc trời ngầm, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nàng đi Phác Chí Huân nhà mở gà rán cửa hàng, đi thời điểm Phác Chí Huân vừa lúc ở đứng quầy, một đống nhan khống muội ở trước mặt hắn xếp hàng, cảm giác ý không ở trong lời, hắn quen cửa quen nẻo gọi chiêu bài gà rán sau này cũng mặc kệ Phác Chí Huân, tiếp tục để người sau đắm chìm trong chúng tinh phủng nguyệt cảm giác.

"Ăn đi, hải đảo món ngon nhất gà rán." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, rồi mới nhỏ nhỏ giọng nói: "Bởi vì cũng chỉ có nhà này gà rán cửa hàng, đừng để chí huấn nghe được a."

"Ha ha ha Thánh Hựu ca thật cùng Daniel nói đồng dạng, tốt thú vị a!" Phương ấu xuân bị chọc cười, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác nàng cảm xúc cũng không cao, tuy nói là đến thất tình giải sầu, nhưng hôm nay không có đạt tới rất tốt hiệu quả.

Nâng lên Daniel hắn liền ỉu xìu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Hắn rất thường đề cập với ngươi lên ta sao?"

"Chúng ta không thường liên lạc nha, biết lẫn nhau trôi qua tốt liền tốt. Bất quá mỗi lần liên lạc Daniel nhất định đều sẽ nói đến ngươi, nói dung mạo ngươi đặc biệt đẹp đẽ, người thiện lương lại rất ôn nhu, còn nói ngươi thật buồn cười, ta vốn đang không tin, bởi vì hắn cười điểm rất thấp nha, nói cái gì đều có thể cười, nhưng ca thật rất thú vị!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lấy nghe lấy lại khổ sở, Khương Daniel không tiếc với đem mình chia sẻ cho bên người bằng hữu, thế nhưng là mình lại ngay cả hắn đang suy nghĩ cái gì cũng không biết, còn nói là lẫn nhau linh hồn bạn lữ đâu.

"Thế nhưng là hắn thế nào đều không có đề cập với ta ngươi đây?"

"Đó là đương nhiên a, với hắn mà nói bất kỳ một cái nào nữ sinh đều là hắn tình địch a, hắn làm gì không có việc gì khiêng đá nện chân mình, mà lại ta dáng dấp như thế đáng yêu ── "

"Nguyên lai như thế rõ ràng sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp nói.

"Nói tới vẫn là muốn cảm tạ ta đi, nếu không phải ca một đợt hiểu lầm, Daniel khả năng giấu diếm cả một đời đều không nói, hắn còn nói qua cứ như vậy hầu ở bên cạnh ngươi cũng rất tốt, thật rất tang chí, không hề giống hắn." Đã sớm nghe nguyên do chuyện người đắc chí, Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng nghe lấy, cảm thấy đây quả nhiên giống Khương Daniel sẽ làm sự tình, mặt ngoài cười toe toét, kỳ thật so hắn càng bảo trì bình thản.

". . . Nói đến, vị hôn thê đến cùng là thế nào chuyện?" Hắn hỏi.

"A, là ta nói đùa rồi, hai nhà chúng ta phụ mẫu khi còn bé luôn luôn nói muốn để chúng ta kết hôn nha, đến thời điểm ta liền cùng Daniel nói, ta thất tình không bằng ngươi cưới ta đi, không nghĩ tới bị truyền thành cái dạng này." Phương ấu xuân cũng rất dở khóc dở cười, nghĩ đến lúc đó mình hai mắt đẫm lệ mà nói, quả thực đem Khương Daniel dọa sợ.

"A. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lý giải, muốn đình chỉ cái này thất tình chủ đề để tránh nàng khó chịu, nàng lại lại tiếp tục nói.

"Bởi vì quá mất mặt, lúc đầu đều đặt trước tốt hôn kỳ, lại tại đính hôn trước phát hiện người kia có cái khác kết giao đối tượng."

". . ." Lúc đầu cho là nàng chỉ là đơn thuần thất tình Ung Thánh Hựu chân tay luống cuống, tại đính hôn trước phát hiện đối tượng vượt quá giới hạn, thật quá thảm, cũng không biết thế nào an ủi cái này giống như lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ khóc lên nữ hài.

Đưa nàng Hồi dân túc thời điểm đúng lúc đụng phải Phác Hữu Trấn cùng An Quýnh Tiếp tại thu thập dân túc khách nhân thịt nướng sau chén bàn bừa bộn, hai người cũng động thủ cùng một chỗ hỗ trợ, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại Phác Hữu Trấn bên cạnh thay hắn cầm lấy túi rác, trông thấy An Quýnh Tiếp tại bên ngoài bồn rửa tay rửa chén, phương ấu xuân phụ trách xát bát.

An Quýnh Tiếp trước đây không lâu hay là một cái nghỉ ngơi du khách thân phận, hiện tại ngược lại là rất quen thuộc loại cuộc sống này, nói đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới.

"Quýnh Tiếp khi đó không phải cũng là thất tình mới đến hải đảo sao?"

"Ừm, kỳ thật chia tay có một hồi, mãi cho đến công việc hạng mục dừng lại sau mới tới." Phác Hữu Trấn trả lời.

"A, vậy ngươi đều dẫn hắn đi đâu? Có hay không cái gì, có thể an ủi người thất tình phương pháp?" Hắn lại hỏi.

"Ca, Daniel ca mới đi bao lâu, ngươi liền nghĩ ngâm người khác?" Phác Hữu Trấn liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

"Oa, tiểu tử ngươi lớn lên, muốn ta cùng Quýnh Tiếp nói một chút ngươi bạn trai cũ là cái gì loại hình sao? Theo ta được biết hắn phi thường tò mò nha!" Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại cười, núi cao còn có núi cao hơn.

"Ca! Ta sai! Lý tưởng của ta hình chính là sữa bò làn da An Quýnh Tiếp! Ta yêu ngươi nhất An Quýnh Tiếp!" Phác Hữu Trấn hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, mới đứng đắn nói: "Ta liền mỗi lúc trời tối dẫn hắn đi xem biển a."

"Nhìn biển?"

Phác Hữu Trấn cười: "Ca, tại sao tất cả mọi người muốn tới hải đảo nghỉ phép? Tại sao ngươi đều đi đô thị còn muốn trở về? Ngươi không cảm thấy, nơi này biển có cái ma lực sao? Chỉ cần nhìn nó, nó như vậy bao la, giống như cái gì đều có thể tiếp nhận."

Thụ thương, yếu ớt, trốn tránh, thống khổ, tất cả tất cả nó đều chiếu bàn thu hết, một điểm khổ sở cũng sẽ không phản hồi cho ngươi, nó trầm mặc lại ôn nhu, yên tĩnh lại an ổn.

"Bất quá chủ yếu nhất vẫn là ta bản nhân a, chúng ta ăn nhịp với nhau nha, tự nhiên cũng liền quên không vui sự tình nha." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Phác Hữu Trấn giống cái kẻ ngu đồng dạng cười, đều không đành lòng nói hắn một năm trước tại Bùi Trân Ánh trên xe làm cho tê tâm liệt phế tràng cảnh còn rõ mồn một trước mắt, không chừng là khổ nhục kế đi.

Nhưng ngược lại là cho Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị hay.

Trước khi đi Phác Hữu Trấn vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, thấm thía nói: "Ca, đừng chỉ chú ý lấy quan tâm người khác a, mau cùng Daniel ca và được rồi."

"Cái này không phải và rất hòa hảo vấn đề. . ." Ngay cả quan hệ đều không có nói rõ.

"Ca." Phác Hữu Trấn đột nhiên rất chân thành nhìn hắn, "Trên thế giới này có loại tình yêu, gọi là 『 toàn thế giới liền hai người các ngươi bản nhân không biết các ngươi tại yêu đương 』."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn lấy câu nói này thế nào có chút quen tai, nhớ tới thời điểm Phác Hữu Trấn đã trốn đi.

"A...! Phác Hữu Trấn! Ngươi trở lại cho ta! Ta còn không đánh chết ngươi!"

Tại cuộc sống đô thị kia mấy năm, Ung Thánh Hựu bức thiết muốn trở lại hải đảo đến, cha mẹ của hắn đều là hải đảo người, lại đối với nơi này không có quá lớn quyến luyến, nằm mộng cũng không nghĩ tới hài tử nhà mình như vậy luyến cựu, dù cho đến đô thị cũng thường xuyên ngồi lấy xe buýt đi xem gần nhất biển cả, nhưng bởi vì không tiện cho nên mỗi ngày đều hướng bể bơi chạy.

Nhưng lại làm sao, cũng không sánh bằng cái này thai nghén hắn lớn lên biển.

Tuổi thơ thời điểm mỗi ngày thổi lấy gió biển tại bãi cát giẫm đạp, trong nước thời điểm so trên mặt đất còn nhiều, hắn thích nhảy xuống biển thời điểm để cho mình thật sâu chìm vào trong biển, lại một cỗ làm khí hướng thượng du; cũng thích đợi trong nước, dựa vào nước sức nổi cùng lưu động để cho mình chìm chìm nổi nổi.

Hắn nghĩ Phác Hữu Trấn nói đúng, mảnh này biển xác thực có loại ma lực, so với nhìn biển, có lẽ tan vào trong biển có thể hay không tốt hơn đâu?

Ôm chặt lấy ý nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định mang theo phương ấu xuân đi sâu lặn.

Đây là rất chuyện trọng đại, Ung Thánh Hựu mang qua như vậy nhiều du khách, cái gì lâm thời tình trạng đều ứng phó qua, kinh nghiệm phong phú, thế nhưng là sâu lặn hàng đầu nguyên tắc chính là có thể không biết bơi, lại không thể sợ nước, hắn lúc đầu muốn dẫn phương ấu xuân trước nếm thử phù lặn, lại phát hiện nàng so với mình trong tưởng tượng còn sợ hơn nước.

Hắn đành phải trước hết để cho nàng tại nhà mình bể bơi thử lặn, hắn kỳ thật không quá ưa thích cái này bể bơi, bởi vì bên ngoài chính là biển cả, hắn muốn chính là biển cả mặn mặn chát chát chát chát thiên nhiên hương vị, mà không phải tràn ngập hóa học lục vị, bất quá phương ấu xuân chỉ có thể từ cơ sở nhất thích ứng trong nước bắt đầu, bể bơi là an toàn nhất lựa chọn.

"Trước cùng ta cùng một chỗ làm, hít một hơi đình chỉ, rồi mới nhắm mắt hạ đến trong nước." Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nàng cùng một chỗ ngâm mình ở trong bể bơi, cẩn thận nói cho nàng, rồi mới hỏi: "Chuẩn bị xong chưa?"

Nàng khẩn trương gật đầu, thế là hắn hô: "Đếm tới ba muốn đi xuống, một, hai, ba ── "

Hắn kéo lấy tay của nàng hướng xuống, rồi mới trong nước trợn lấy con mắt xem xét đối diện người tình trạng, mặc dù thần sắc khẩn trương nhưng là làm được cũng không tệ lắm, chỉ là đến nhanh không khí thời điểm tựa hồ hoảng tay chân, bắt đầu ở trong nước hồ loạn mạc tác, hắn rất nhanh kéo lấy nàng đem nàng dẫn tới, dùng nhân viên cứu sinh tiêu chuẩn tư thế ──

"Đừng hoảng hốt đừng hoảng hốt, thả lỏng, giao cho ta liền tốt." Hắn trấn an nàng, lên bờ về sau đột nhiên cảm thấy cảnh tượng này giống như đã từng tương tự.

Kia là Khương Daniel đối với hắn nói câu nói đầu tiên.

Đại học thời điểm, hắn hay là duy trì một tuần lễ chí ít đi năm lần bể bơi thói quen, hắn ngày đó đại khái tâm tình không tốt, thế là muốn đem mình ngâm trong nước một hồi, bởi vì bể bơi cao độ không cao, chân duỗi ra thẳng liền giẫm đến tận cùng, thế là hắn sẽ đem đầu gối uốn lượn ôm, đem mình co lại thành một đoàn phiêu phù ở trong nước.

Loại thời điểm này, giống như có thể trở lại khi còn bé ôm trọn lấy hắn biển cả, ngoại giới nhao nhao hỗn loạn đều triệt để bị nước ngăn cách, rất an tâm.

Người bình thường ấm ức thời gian ước chừng ba mươi giây đến một phút, hắn có thể nghẹn ba đến bốn phút tả hữu, thế là hắn liền nhắm mắt tùy ý mình nổi trong nước, bất tri bất giác cũng buông lỏng thân thể.

Hắn không biết cái này tại thân là nhân viên cứu sinh Khương Daniel trong mắt là cùng cấp với ngâm nước hành vi ── huống chi Khương Daniel đã chú ý hắn một hồi.

Thế là nhắm mắt cái gì đều không nghĩ chạy không Ung Thánh Hựu, đột nhiên bị một cỗ man lực kéo lấy đi lên kéo, hắn nháy mắt liền mộng, vô ý thức liền bắt đầu giãy dụa, còn không cẩn thận bị sặc nước đến, thế nhưng là kéo lấy hắn người khí lực rất lớn, một tay liền có thể bóp chặt thân thể của hắn, hai người cùng một chỗ nổi lên mặt nước thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại ho khan, không có nghe rõ cái kia người kia đang nói cái gì, lên bờ sau bọn hắn cùng một chỗ từ nay về sau ngược lại, còn đổ vào hắn dày đặc trên lồng ngực.

Hắn một bên ho khan một vừa bò dậy, cả người đều rất chật vật, kéo hắn người kia cũng không tốt gì.

Kia là hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, người trước mắt màu nâu tóc ướt sũng phù thiếp trên mặt của hắn, ánh mắt lại thẳng nhìn chòng chọc mình, trong lòng của hắn yên lặng nghĩ chẳng lẽ hắn gặp qua người này sao? Còn có đến cùng tại sao đột nhiên kéo hắn?

"Ngươi không sao chứ?" Khương Daniel nhìn hắn rất nhanh bình tĩnh trở lại, khả năng ý thức được mình làm kiện chuyện ngu xuẩn, nhưng vẫn là như thế hỏi.

"Ta có thể có cái gì sự tình ── ngươi sẽ không cho là ta ngâm nước đi?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ đến, vừa mới tư thế kia xác thực rất giống, mà lại chưa có xem cái này nhân viên cứu sinh, khả năng không biết được hắn thường đến, tại bể bơi ngâm nước tỷ lệ cơ hồ là cực kỳ bé nhỏ.

Khương Daniel quay đầu chỗ khác, biết mình hiểu lầm, cảm thấy rất không có ý tứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là cảm thấy hắn cái bộ dáng này rất đáng yêu, cười nói: "Ngươi là mới tới? Ta là Ung Thánh Hựu, sau này sẽ rất thường gặp mặt."

"Được rồi, nếu có vấn đề, nhất định phải nói với ta." Khương Daniel gấp vội vàng gật đầu, trịnh trọng kỳ sự nói, đối với hắn cười.

Hắn ngẩn người, nghĩ đến người này cười lên cùng không cười thật đúng là hai cái bộ dáng, vừa mới không cười thời điểm rất có khoảng cách cảm giác, bây giờ nhìn lại lại giống như là chỉ đại cẩu chó đồng dạng, đặc biệt ôn thuần.

"Được." Mặc dù đại khái không có cái gì vấn đề chính là.

Thẳng đến trên đường về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới hôm nay kỳ ngộ, Khương Daniel trong nước nửa vuốt ve mình lơ lửng ở mặt nước nói lời mới dần dần rõ ràng.

Hắn nói, đừng hoảng hốt đừng hoảng hốt, chỉ cần giao cho ta liền tốt.

Chỉ cần giao cho ta liền tốt.

Rõ ràng là lần đầu tiên gặp nhau, liền hứa cái như thế lãng mạn hứa hẹn a.

"Ngươi lần thứ nhất xuống nước thời điểm, là cái gì cảm giác?"

"Rất khủng hoảng, rất sợ hãi, giống như chung quanh chỉ có chính ta, cảm thấy rất nguy hiểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem nàng áo cứu sinh cài tốt, trải qua hai ngày nữa thích ứng, nàng cuối cùng có thể làm được không thấm đến trong nước liền khủng hoảng tay chân không biết hướng cái kia thả, đương nhiên liền việc này không nên chậm trễ mang nàng phù lặn.

Phù lặn là tốt nhất nhập môn, cũng là bình thường du khách nhất thường lựa chọn lôi cuốn hạng mục, chỉ cần mang theo mặt kính dùng ngắn hô hấp quản kéo dài đến mặt nước hô hấp là được, có đôi khi lại bởi vì khẩn trương thái quá mà dùng cái mũi hô hấp dẫn đến sang nước, nhưng là chỉ cần đem đầu nổi lên mặt nước liền có thể hô hấp, rất an toàn.

"Cắn hô hấp quản, thử lấy dùng miệng hô hấp." Ung Thánh Hựu tại bên người nàng tận tâm chỉ bảo, thuyền nhỏ mang theo bọn hắn lái rời hải đảo, đến một cái điểm dừng lại, bọn hắn kéo lấy trên biển dưới sợi dây nước.

"Ta lo lắng ta làm không được, ta chưa thử qua ── "

"Ai không có lần thứ nhất đâu? Tất cả mọi người là như thế này, ngươi nhất định phải thích ứng phương thức của nó, ngươi phải vượt qua nó." Ung Thánh Hựu nói với nàng.

"Thích ứng sợ hãi, liền sẽ trở nên không lại sợ hãi."

Nàng nghe xong, lộ ra một bộ quyết định biểu lộ gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên đem cả người lặn xuống dưới, chỉ lộ ra hô hấp quản, nàng xem lấy hắn động tác nước chảy mây trôi, cũng gập ghềnh theo hắn làm.

Còn không có về hải đảo định cư thời điểm, Khương Daniel bồi Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại qua một lần.

Khi đó bọn hắn đã là không thể rời đi lẫn nhau linh hồn bạn lữ, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ phải tốt nghiệp, đang suy nghĩ lấy tương lai đường ra đồng thời có trận này giải sầu lữ hành, còn có một năm mới tốt nghiệp Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu tâm phiền ý loạn đến từ nơi đó, đành phải đi cùng hắn.

Hắn nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói rất nhiều tuổi thơ chuyện lý thú, đi một chút hắn tưởng niệm địa phương, cuối cùng vẫn là không thể rời đi mảnh này biển.

Bọn hắn cùng đi phù lặn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chờ mong lại hưng phấn, không trải qua bờ về sau nhưng không có xuất phát lúc trước sao phấn khởi.

"Niel a, nếu như muốn đi càng sâu địa phương, nên thế nào làm đâu?" Cùng một chỗ sóng vai ngồi tại bãi cát nhìn biển thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hỏi.

"Nếu như ta muốn đi, đi lại phát hiện cái chỗ kia không bằng ta trong tưởng tượng đồng dạng đẹp, lại nên thế nào xử lý đâu?"

Đối biển cả tưởng niệm chi tình giống như là xa xa khó vời, nói lấy khách du lịch du lịch lại bởi vì thời gian ngắn ngủi mà u buồn, đối tương lai cố định hướng đi kỳ thật bất an lại sợ, cùng không biết như thế nào cùng phụ mẫu thổ lộ nghĩ về hải đảo tâm tình, đứng tại nhân sinh ngã tư đường Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên lựa chọn như thế nào.

"Chỉ có thể đi trước lại nói a." Bên người Khương Daniel không hề nghĩ ngợi liền nói.

"Ngươi chí ít cũng muốn nghĩ lại trả lời ta nha. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ quả nhiên liền không nên cùng yên vui phái thảo luận nhân sinh đại sự, bất quá hắn xác thực bởi vì Khương Daniel sáng sủa tính cách hoạt bát rất nhiều.

"Cái này cái kia cần nghĩ a! Ca trên mặt đều viết ta yêu hải đảo bốn chữ lớn!" Khương Daniel phản bác hắn, ngữ khí vừa mềm xuống tới: "Nếu như tốt dễ nói lời nói, ca phụ mẫu cũng có thể tha thứ đi, ca xem ra thật không thích hợp ngồi phòng làm việc."

Sau đó hắn liền thật lấy hết dũng khí, kiểm tra sâu lặn chứng chiếu, cáo tri phụ mẫu, phụ mẫu mặc dù thất vọng nhưng cũng so trong tưởng tượng khai sáng, đạt được đồng ý sau hắn liền học tập thế nào mở một gian cửa hàng, mua tốt thiết bị cùng dụng cụ, toàn bộ chuẩn bị xong muốn về hải đảo lúc sau đã tốt nghiệp hơn một năm, trong lúc đó còn tham gia Khương Daniel buổi lễ tốt nghiệp.

Rồi mới về hải đảo thời điểm, phát hiện Khương Daniel cùng hắn dựng vào cùng một chiếc thuyền, mang theo không thể so hắn thiếu hành lý.

"Ngươi thế nào tại cái này? Ngươi không phải muốn trở về kế thừa gia nghiệp sao?"

"Ta nói không hứng thú không kế thừa, liền bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà." Khương Daniel phi thường nhẹ nhõm nói, rồi mới không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt hốc mồm, híp mắt lấy con mắt cười, giống mới gặp đại cẩu chó đồng dạng.

"Ta rất có sinh ý đầu não, cũng nắm giữ sâu lặn chứng chiếu, cũng có tiền vốn tại hải đảo mua một khối mặt tiền cửa hàng." Khương Daniel đem tồn gấp cho hắn, nhà có tiền chính là xa xỉ, ngay cả tiền xài vặt đều so trong tưởng tượng kinh người.

Hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, nói: "Ca, ta thật rất không tệ, suy nghĩ một chút ta đi?"

Khi đó liền bắt đầu sao? Nguyên lai cân nhắc là nghĩ vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ cái chủng loại kia cân nhắc a.

Cuối cùng phương ấu xuân vẫn không thể nào đến sâu lặn trình độ lữ trình liền đến hồi cuối, nhưng là lấy một cái sợ nước người mà nói đã rất không tệ, cho nên cuối cùng nhất một ngày Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý định lại để cho nàng xuống nước, thể nghiệm một chút hải đảo phong tình liền tốt, ngược lại là nàng giống như là mở ra thế giới mới, đối với hắn hỏi lung tung này kia.

"Sâu lặn cùng phù lặn có cái gì không giống?"

"Sâu chui vào biển thời điểm, không phải từ lục địa quan sát hải dương cái loại cảm giác này, ngươi liền đặt mình vào tại trong thủy vực, giống là hoàn toàn tan vào trong biển, rất thần kỳ không phải sao? Ở trong biển liền sẽ thiếu dưỡng mà chết nhân loại, chỉ cần trang bị hòa khí bình liền có thể ở vào hoàn toàn khác biệt không gian, nhìn bình thường sẽ không nhìn thấy thực vật cùng sinh vật, có loại cảm giác đặc biệt ── nơi này thấy chi vật, bao quát ngươi, đều là đặc biệt."

Nghĩ đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lấy lông mày nói: "Kỳ thật ta lần thứ nhất sâu lặn kinh nghiệm không tốt lắm, ta nghiêm trọng ù tai còn choáng đầu, cuối cùng nhất chịu không được chỉ có thể xin nhờ huấn luyện viên để ta trước thời gian nổi lên mặt nước, lên bờ sau này liền ói lên ói xuống."

"Ai? Thật?" Mấy ngày nay một mực nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trong nước cuộc sống an nhàn tự tại dáng vẻ, trong nước hắn chuyên nghiệp độ mười phần, phi thường đáng tin đáng giá tín nhiệm.

"Khả năng ngày đó trạng thái cũng thật không tốt, bất quá sau đó liền tốt hơn nhiều."

"Sau đó?"

"Ừm, sau đó Daniel mang theo ta lặn xuống, kỳ thật hắn cũng không tốt lắm, một lúc bắt đầu đối biển sâu áp lực cùng sức nổi là rất khó thích ứng, nhưng mà, hắn một mực đang bên cạnh ta."

Hắn muốn học tập rất nhiều, điều chỉnh khí bình cùng trang bị, như thế nào trở lại mặt nước, thích ứng sức nổi cùng tai ép, còn có thế nào lấy tay thế ám chỉ huấn luyện viên trợ giúp, bất quá coi như huấn luyện viên lại thế nào có thể trợ giúp mình, chỉ cần chìm vào trong biển sau này, kia cũng là mình sự tình.

Khi hắn vượt qua mê muội lại một lần nữa chìm xuống đến mười mét sâu đáy biển, hết thảy cũng không dễ dàng, học tập chưởng khống thân thể của mình, điều chỉnh mình chợt nhanh chợt chậm hô hấp, chậm rãi tiêu hao khí trong bình dưỡng khí, tại cuối cùng nhất chậm rãi để hô hấp của mình tần suất nhất trí, hắn dần dần quen thuộc trong biển sinh tồn phương thức, học lấy thưởng thức mỹ lệ đá san hô, cùng bơi qua bơi lại bầy cá cùng tồn tại.

Bên tai của hắn phi thường yên tĩnh lại an ổn, chỉ có chính mình cắn khí bình tiếng hít thở, tiết tấu quy luật mà chậm chạp, là cùng trên đất bằng hoàn toàn khác biệt yên tĩnh.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn vượt qua nào đó bộ phận mình, rồi mới nghênh đón một cái hoàn toàn mới chính mình.

Hắn cảm giác được người nào đó đụng vào lấy hắn, cuối cùng có thể tùy ý mình tự tại khống chế phương hướng, hắn quay đầu lại, phát hiện là Khương Daniel, hắn một mực đang mình phụ cận, không xa cũng không gần.

Khi đó hắn ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, không có có ý thức đến một cái giống như hắn người mới học, là dùng khí lực lớn đến đâu mới có thể vượt qua trong nước sức nổi một mực đợi ở bên cạnh hắn.

Gừng Đan Ni tai đem ngón trỏ dựng thẳng lên lui tới bên trên so, hắn liền theo ngẩng đầu đi lên nhìn.

Mặt trời quang bắn ra đến hắc ám trong biển, nơi này biển thậm chí đều không phải màu lam, thế nhưng là từ biển nơi này nhìn qua, luôn luôn chướng mắt mặt trời nhàn nhạt bị nước biển choáng mở, xán lạn lại ôn nhu.

Hắn lại đi xem Khương Daniel, lồng khí dưới đáy hắn híp mắt lấy mắt cắn cái ống, lại tại đối với hắn cười.

"Thánh Hựu ca, kỳ thật Daniel là về nhà hỗ trợ xử lý chuyện của công ty." Phương ấu xuân đột nhiên nói, nghiêng đầu đi nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn rất bình tĩnh dáng vẻ.

"Ta biết a, hắn cùng ta thông qua điện thoại." Sớm tại Daniel rời đi hắn ngày thứ hai, hắn liền tiếp vào điện thoại của hắn, giống như không có cãi nhau đồng dạng, nói tại giúp trong nhà xử lý chuyện của công ty, rất phiền lại rất mệt mỏi, mình cũng xách chút hải đảo sự tình, thuận tiện báo cáo phương ấu xuân tình hình gần đây.

Sau đó mấy ngày Khương Daniel đều có đánh tới, cũng kém không nhiều là tình huống này, không nhắc tới một lời.

Quang là như thế này hắn liền không lo lắng Khương Daniel cũng không tiếp tục trở về sự tình.

Hắn nghĩ, Daniel nói hắn hèn hạ, cũng là xây dựng ở hắn đối với mình luôn luôn có vô hạn tha thứ tiền đề bên trên.

"Oa, Daniel thật là không có cốt khí! Bất quá cũng được rồi, nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng chỉ là Daniel đơn mũi tên, nhưng là căn bản không phải như thế nha, chỉ có chính hắn nhìn không ra." Phương ấu xuân còn tại ghét bỏ lấy bằng hữu của mình, hắn lại xuất phát từ nội tâm cười.

Ban đêm khi về nhà Khương Daniel lại gọi điện thoại đến, hắn trầm mặc một hồi tử mới nói: "Kém không nhiều chuyện xử lý xong."

"A quá tốt, ngươi thời điểm nào trở về a?" Hắn tận lực để cho mình ngữ khí bình thản hỏi.

"Thế nào rồi? Lượng công việc quá lớn sao? Hay là quá nhàm chán? Hơi lạnh lại xấu rồi?" Hắn lại đang giúp mình trì độn tìm lý do, giống như đã rất quen thuộc.

Thế nhưng là lần này mình đã minh bạch.

"Đều không phải." Hắn quên Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy, lắc đầu.

"Thật nghĩ ngươi a, chúng ta Niel."

Không có rời đi cho nên không biết, coi là sẽ một mực đang bên người, ngắn ngủi mất đi sau này mới phát hiện có bao nhiêu khủng hoảng, kia là tại sâu không gặp năm ngón tay đáy biển, thở không nổi, nhưng cũng không ánh sáng.

Hắn nhớ tới sâu lặn lúc hầu ở bên cạnh mình Khương Daniel, để cho mình ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút bầu trời Khương Daniel, liều lĩnh xác suất đi tới bên cạnh hắn Khương Daniel, luôn luôn ôn nhu đối đãi mình Khương Daniel.

Kia là hắn ánh sáng.

Hắn nghĩ, đó mới là hắn ánh sáng.

Hắn đưa muốn về bổn đảo phương ấu xuân, vừa vặn cùng Khương Daniel trở về cấp lớp chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều, tiếp xong Khương Daniel sau hai người cùng một chỗ tạm biệt nàng.

Thời điểm ra đi phương ấu xuân còn thừa cơ ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, nháy lấy mắt to nói: "Ca, nếu như Daniel đối ngươi không tốt, nhất định phải nói với ta a, ta sẽ đuổi ngược ngươi!"

"Ngươi mau mau cút trở về đi ngươi." Khương Daniel nháy mắt đen mặt, lập tức đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến mình phía sau, cũng không để Ung Thánh Hựu cùng với nàng đánh cuối cùng nhất chào hỏi.

Thuyền lái đi sau này Khương Daniel xem ra còn giống như là rất giận, một tay kéo lấy rương hành lý một tay đem theo hắn đi ở phía trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi theo phía sau một bên nói: "Ta không phải nghe lời ngươi chiếu cố thật tốt nàng sao? Ta ngay cả điện thoại của nàng đều không có lưu a uy ── "

"Daniel! Niel a! Khương Daniel ── liên quan với vấn đề kia, ta có đáp án."

Khương Daniel dừng lại, đem rương hành lý đứng lên, rồi mới xoay người sang chỗ khác nhìn hắn.

"Ca, cái kia có thể có cái gì đáp án. . ." Khương Daniel nghĩ đều là nhất thời nói nhảm mới nói ra miệng, cũng không có nghiêm túc nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu có thể trả lời ra cái gì, tách ra sau này hắn vẫn không nỡ, lại nói Ung Thánh Hựu không có quá lớn bắn ngược, còn chủ động tìm mình đi ngủ, thân hắn cái trán cũng không né tránh, từ khi đó bắt đầu mình liền không khí.

Tương đối yêu hắn thì sao, cũng có thể bồi dưỡng.

"Có, ngươi không phải hỏi ta tỷ lệ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu rất kiên trì, Khương Daniel đành phải nghe tiếp, "Tại bể bơi gặp được ta, tự chọn môn học cùng lớp, cùng một chỗ học tập sâu lặn, rồi mới cùng một chỗ mở tiệm, những này trùng hợp vừa vặn tỷ lệ. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, là Khương Daniel thích nhất dáng vẻ.

"Là trăm phần trăm."

Khương Daniel thích hắn, giống như thật rất thích.

Nói thật ra Khương Daniel cùng hắn liên quan thực tế ít đến thương cảm, bọn hắn không cùng tuổi, cũng khác biệt khác hệ, chương trình học hoàn toàn không có lặp lại, tại đại học gặp phải cơ sẽ như thế mờ mịt, cho dù ở Ung Thánh Hựu thường đi công cộng bể bơi, cùng thân là nhân viên cứu sinh hắn nói đến lời nói cơ hội cũng cơ hồ không có.

Thế nhưng là ngay cả như vậy, bởi vì Khương Daniel thích hắn, cho nên chế tạo những này hắn cảm thấy là ngẫu nhiên thế nhưng lại là tất nhiên cơ hội.

Ngươi nói nó là tất nhiên, hay kia là tất nhiên.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel lựa chọn chỉ có một cái, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hướng lấy hắn chính là đáp án.

Không chỉ là Khương Daniel đơn phương truy đuổi, mình ngầm đồng ý cũng thế, đã sớm quen thuộc bên người có hắn, đây không phải là một mình hắn tạo nên tỷ lệ.

"Không có cái gì ngẫu nhiên không ngẫu nhiên, ngươi thích ta, ta cũng thích ngươi, chúng ta nhất định phải cùng một chỗ."

Ta là ngươi trăm phần trăm, ngươi cũng là ta trăm phần trăm.

Thật không thể tin được Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại lớn bên lề đường cùng hắn tỏ tình, bất quá Khương Daniel hiển nhiên cũng không để ý như vậy nhiều, sớm đã bị vui sướng làm cho hôn mê đầu.

"Khụ khụ, chúc mừng ngươi đáp đúng rồi." Hắn dương trang đứng đắn mà nói, rồi mới tuyên bố: "Trả lời ban thưởng chính là ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ kêu to.

"Lấy thân báo đáp! Vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ! Tiết kiệm năng lượng giảm than! Hưởng ứng hoàn bảo!"

END.

«PLUS »

Ngày nào đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thần thần bí bí đến tìm Phác Hữu Trấn.

"Hữu Trấn a, ngươi biết nam nhân cùng nam nhân, thế nào cái kia. . ."

"Ngươi nói là ngươi cùng Daniel ca. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi được rất không có ý tứ, Phác Hữu Trấn cũng chỉ đành uyển chuyển trả lời.

"Đúng đúng đúng."

"Ca, ngươi đây không thể hỏi ta a." Phác Hữu Trấn đột nhiên nghiêm túc nói.

"A? Tại sao? Không hỏi ngươi có thể hỏi ai a? Quýnh Tiếp sao?"

Phác Hữu Trấn gật gật đầu, nói: "Bởi vì chúng ta thuộc tính không giống a."

". . ."

\----------

Sau nhớ

Tại viết xong « ôm ấm dương » sau nhớ liền đề cập qua nghĩ viết hải đảo đan Ung cố sự

Gần nhất cuối cùng nhớ tới muốn viết

Bởi vì nghỉ ngơi một tháng nửa mới trở về Lof cho nên nghĩ viết cái đơn giản sung sướng cố sự

Kết quả viết viết lại phá vạn chữ, rồi mới cả đoạn xem ra đều rất giống qua này thời điểm viết a (cười)

Sau đoạn viết đến sâu lặn, kỳ thật vịt lên cạn ta cũng không có thể nghiệm qua, nhưng rất cố gắng miêu tả.

Mặc kệ như thế nào, hi vọng mọi người thấy vui vẻ là được rồi.

Cũng hi vọng mọi người cho thêm ta điểm phản hồi nha ~(so tâm)

Cảm tạ mọi người.


	48. Chapter 48

Mấy phần chi mấy 【 đan Ung 】

Mấy phần chi mấy

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

* bài lẻ hoàn tất, điểm văn chiến thắng sản phẩm (HE), có thể yên tâm dùng ăn

* hết thảy đều là thiết lập, chớ lên cao chân nhân

* văn dài, hơi cẩu huyết, thời gian soát lại cho đúng rồi bàn giao sai, mời tinh tế nhấm nháp

Cuối năm không biết được có người hay không xoát Lof. . .

Nhưng là trước kia đáp ứng mọi người điểm văn tuyển hạng lấy đan Ung HE thắng hiểm (vỗ vỗ tay)

Viết xong liền đến thả văn rồi

Cái khác tuyển hạng cũng đừng thất vọng, hay là sẽ viết chỉ là tốc độ chậm chạp!

Kia chỉ hi vọng mọi người nhìn thoáng được tâm

Đọc vui sướng.

\-----------

── coi như phạm sai lầm, ngươi cầm tuế nguyệt chờ ta.

«Now »

Tiến văn phòng lần đầu tiên, hắn liền thấy Khương Daniel.

Không giống dĩ vãng ôn nhu như vậy mà thâm tình chậm rãi, cái này đã từng làm hắn nhớ thương nam nhân, giờ phút này híp mắt lấy con mắt, dùng lấy không có hảo ý ánh mắt dò xét hắn, trong mắt còn pha tạp lấy bộ phận không thể tin, mà phải tầm mắt nốt ruồi thế mà lên không được hơn một điểm tình tác dụng.

"Hắn là bộ phận thiết kế tổ trưởng, Khương Daniel." Thân là lão bản lại là mình tiểu cữu cữu thân thiết giới thiệu lấy, hiển nhiên không biết giữa hai người điện quang thạch hỏa nguyên do là vì sao, cho là bọn họ giữa hai người trầm mặc là mới gặp xấu hổ, liền vất vả cần cù tiếp tục giới thiệu.

"Cùng các ngươi bộ tài vụ vừa lúc ở cùng tầng lầu, Khương Daniel liền mang theo Thánh Hựu đi thích ứng một chút hoàn cảnh đi."

Đây đại khái là kết quả xấu nhất đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

Tại Khương Daniel gật đầu ứng hảo về sau, ngay cả cái ánh mắt đều không có vung cho mình, hay là mình tiểu cữu cữu nhắc nhở phía dưới mới nhớ kỹ muốn theo tới.

Đi lúc ra cửa Khương Daniel bộ pháp so trong tưởng tượng chậm, hắn nhớ kỹ trước kia hắn luôn luôn sải bước, quả thực là đem bình thường nhất chế phục xuyên thành thời thượng đơn phẩm, toàn bộ cao trung hành lang đều là hắn mở rộng đài, để toàn trường nữ hài đều vì hắn chạy theo như vịt, mà bây giờ đơn giản thanh lịch âu phục mặc trên người hắn, vẫn hiển hiện hắn hậu đãi dáng người cùng vai rộng, cái bóng lưng kia cùng quá khứ trùng điệp.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên dừng bước, hắn về nhìn sang, cằm dưới góc cạnh càng thêm sắc bén, giống giữa bọn hắn hồi ức đồng dạng.

"Thang máy đến." Khương Daniel mở miệng, không có qua mấy giây cửa thang máy liền mở, hai người đều chiếm lấy thang máy một góc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nghĩ ra muốn thế nào làm lời dạo đầu, thế là cúi đầu nhìn mình sáng bóng tỏa sáng giày da, Khương Daniel lại trước nói.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ca cả một đời đều không trở lại."

Nghe thấy quen thuộc cách gọi, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn, giống như là đang đánh giá hắn mấy năm này trôi qua như thế nào, rõ ràng là quá khứ qua quýt bình bình xưng hô, hắn lại cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào, lại lại không nói ra được là tại sao, hắn đè xuống trong lòng dị dạng, nghĩ nghĩ.

"Quê hương của mình, luôn luôn muốn trở về." Hắn kéo một cái không tính quá thật lòng mỉm cười, Khương Daniel không có biểu thị cái gì, chỉ là nhíu nhíu mày.

Mãi cho đến thang máy đến bộ tài vụ cùng bộ phận thiết kế chỗ tầng lầu, bọn hắn bước ra cửa thang máy, cùng cái tầng lầu hai cái bộ môn lấy thang máy làm trung tâm bị phân ra đến, Khương Daniel mới cuối cùng còn nói lời nói.

Khương Daniel dùng tay chỉ chỉ bên trái: "Bên trái là bộ tài vụ, ngươi hướng bên trái đi hẳn là có người đang chờ ngươi, ta phải hướng bên phải đi."

"Tốt, gặp lại." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên nói cái gì, đành phải như thế trả lời, trong lòng nghĩ qua lời nói vẫn một câu cũng không có phát huy được tác dụng.

Khương Daniel dừng một chút, lấy hắn nhất quán lạnh lùng ngữ điệu nói: "Lúc trước ca cũng không phải như thế nói."

"Cái gì?"

"Nói không muốn gặp lại, không phải sao?" Khương Daniel từ từ nói, từng chữ từng chữ, giống như là đến chậm lên án hắn có bao nhiêu tàn khốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người.

"Mặc dù tại cùng tầng lầu, nhưng ít ra ra thang máy là phương hướng khác nhau, cái kia cũng rất tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chỉ là nhìn Khương Daniel, thời gian không có từ người này trên mặt mang đi cái gì, chỉ là để hắn ngũ quan càng phát ra lập thể, hắn đứng nghiêm thời điểm vẫn sẽ cao hơn luôn quen thuộc lưng còng mình, thế nhưng là đây đại khái là hắn lần thứ nhất bởi vì thân cao, cảm nhận được Khương Daniel miệt thị cùng địch ý.

"Hi vọng về sau đều không cần gặp lại, Thánh Hựu ca."

Khương Daniel xoay người, không do dự cầm lấy phân biệt chứng xoát bộ phận thiết kế cửa tự động, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi cái này nhỏ tiểu không gian, độc lưu Ung Thánh Hựu một người đứng ở nơi đó.

Hắn không hỏi mình tại sao trở về, lại tại sao xuất hiện ở đây, cho dù đây chỉ là một xảo phải không thể lại xảo trùng hợp, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel biểu hiện ra một chút đều không muốn biết đến bộ dáng, cho dù hắn biết hắn làm ra Khương Daniel không cách nào tha thứ sự tình, là hắn sai trước đây, bộ này lạnh lùng bộ dáng hay là nhói nhói cặp mắt của hắn.

Hắn đột nhiên minh bạch trong lòng khó chịu, vẻn vẹn chỉ là bởi vì Khương Daniel từ gặp lại đến bây giờ còn không có đối với mình cười qua.

Trước kia hắn rất yêu cười.

". . . Tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức sờ sờ tai của mình sau, mãi cho đến cảm nhận được kia nhô ra xúc cảm, thật vất vả, mới có thể đối lấy không khí đáp ứng hắn.

«Past »

Khương Daniel sớm một năm đi học, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến vào cùng một chỗ cao trung chung lớp cấp, còn trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi cùng bàn, lần thứ nhất lên đài bản thân lúc giới thiệu Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện ra hắn đáng tự hào nhất Popping, hắn còn nhớ rõ Khương Daniel không che giấu chút nào ánh mắt sùng bái, biết mình lớn hắn một tuổi liền dính lấy hắn gọi hắn ca ca.

Khương Daniel tính cách đặc biệt tốt, khi đó lớp học trừ Ung Thánh Hựu là mọi người công nhận điêu khắc mỹ nam hài, còn có thân sĩ hữu lễ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cho nên tướng mạo cũng không phải là nhất phát triển, thế nhưng là nhân duyên tuyệt đối là tốt nhất, đại khái không có người sẽ đối luôn luôn mỗi giờ mỗi khắc lộ ra nụ cười người sinh ra địch ý, cái gì hoạt động tham dự đều tìm hắn, hắn đa số thời điểm đều sẽ tham gia, nhưng thỉnh thoảng sẽ cười hì hì cự tuyệt, cũng không ai sẽ vì đời này khí.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel lý do cự tuyệt, nhưng thật ra là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thật quá lười.

Khi đó Khương Daniel thường nói là: "Thánh Hựu ca đi sao? Thánh Hựu ca đi ta mới phải đi."

Giai đoạn trước Khương Daniel đại khái hay là cái cùng loại theo đuôi nhân vật, Ung Thánh Hựu giao tình tốt nhất nhưng thật ra là sơ trung liền chơi cùng một chỗ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là cái điểm đến là dừng người, không gặp qua phần quan tâm cuộc sống người khác, Ung Thánh Hựu tính cách vốn là khuynh hướng tự do không yêu câu thúc, cho nên cảm thấy cùng hắn nhất hợp, chỉ là ngại với Hoàng gia gia giáo nghiêm ngặt cho nên không cách nào cùng mình cùng vui, sau đó Khương Daniel kiên nhẫn theo, để hắn đi cái kia đều phải mang theo hắn, ngược lại cũng quen thuộc cùng Khương Daniel hai người một mình thời gian.

Bọn hắn mười phần hợp phách, cùng tiến lên tan học, cùng đi hợp tác xã, chơi bóng rổ luôn luôn một cái đội, một ánh mắt liền có thể biết đối phương chiến thuật; lên lớp một cái ngủ gà ngủ gật một cái khác thì giúp một tay che lấp, sẽ cùng một chỗ đang đi học lúc vụng trộm chia sẻ bánh bích-quy bánh kẹo, bút ký cũng là cùng hưởng.

Không biết thời điểm nào bắt đầu, nhân vật đột nhiên đổi chỗ tới, có trời Khương Daniel xin nghỉ bệnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nôn nóng đến không được, làm cái gì sự tình đều không tại trạng thái, liền lên khóa nhất định phải ăn vụng bánh bích-quy đều trở nên không có như vậy mỹ vị, còn bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trêu chọc hiện tại không biết là ai không có người nào không được.

Thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là càn ba ba nở nụ cười, nội tâm ước gì Khương Daniel nhanh kết thúc cái này đáng chết cảm mạo, tan học sau không hề nghĩ ngợi liền vọt tới Khương Daniel nơi ở đi.

Khương Daniel ốm yếu thay hắn mở cửa, hắn mới chuẩn bị bắt đầu muốn chửi mắng hắn tại sao đánh xong cầu lưu lấy mồ hôi liền hóng gió cưỡi xe về nhà, hiện tại cảm mạo đi, lại bị Khương Daniel một động tác cho tạm dừng động tác.

Liền hô hấp cũng thế.

"Khương Daniel. . . Ân, ngươi là tại ôm ta sao?" Tay của hắn đình trệ ở giữa không trung, Khương Daniel có chút khúc lấy thân thể, đem cái cằm tựa ở trên bả vai hắn, mặt toàn bộ chôn đến hắn cổ, khí tức từng trận phun ra tại trên cổ hắn, để hắn cảm thấy toàn thân tê dại.

"Không phải a." Hắn khàn khàn mở miệng, "Ta chỉ là dựa vào mà thôi."

"Ờ." Ung Thánh Hựu phi thường thản nhiên tiếp nhận, một hồi mới phát hiện không hợp lý: "Không đúng vậy a, ngươi không đi nằm giường dựa vào ta làm gì?"

Khương Daniel chậm rãi rời đi hắn, sắc mặt tiều tụy nói: "Ca liền không thể cho ta ôm một chút sao?"

"Giống như ca cho ta ôm một chút, ta lập tức liền sẽ tốt ai." Giống như là sợ hắn đổi ý, hắn lại bổ câu nói này.

". . . Có loại thuyết pháp này sao?" Hắn bán tín bán nghi hỏi, nhưng vẫn là chủ động vươn tay ra ôm lấy cái này đại hài tử, Khương Daniel lập tức nhu thuận về ôm hắn, bởi vì rộng lớn thân thể, sinh ra một loại Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực ảo giác.

Khi đó, tại Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy địa phương, hắn che lấp mình sắp từ miệng bên trong nhảy ra trái tim, một bên an ủi mình, nhất định là bởi vì không ôm Khương Daniel hắn liền sẽ khóc lên bộ dáng quá đáng thương, mới có thể ra hạ sách này.

Cho nên nói, hắn cảm thấy không ai có thể chân chính triệt để cự tuyệt Khương Daniel, giống như hắn đưa ra cái gì yêu cầu vô lý, ngươi đều sẽ đáp ứng đồng dạng.

Nhưng là sau đó sau đó, hắn hay là cắn răng, hung hăng cự tuyệt Khương Daniel than thở khóc lóc để hắn lưu lại thỉnh cầu.

Kia là bọn hắn cuối cùng nhất một lần gặp gỡ.

«Now »

Không biết lão thiên gia là không chịu buông tha mình, vẫn không chịu buông tha Khương Daniel.

Một tuần lễ sau, bộ phận thiết kế cùng bộ tài vụ đón người mới đến xử lý tại cùng cái địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu từ vào cửa bắt đầu liền nơm nớp lo sợ nhìn ánh mắt, ngược lại là Khương Daniel thần sắc tự nhiên ngồi tại sát vách bàn, tiếp nhận hậu bối thay mình rót rượu, nhìn cũng không nhìn bên này.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới tiến vào công ty không có mấy ngày cũng bởi vì ưu việt tướng mạo thu không ít tiểu lễ vật cùng lấy lòng tờ giấy nhỏ, đương nhiên cũng nghe nói công ty không ít bát quái.

Ngồi hắn sát vách Doãn Trí Thánh nói cho hắn, lần trước có loại này chưa từng có tuyệt sau tình hình đã là hai năm trước Khương Daniel đến thời điểm, bất quá vẩy hai năm, Khương Daniel từ đầu đến cuối đối mỗi nữ hài đều là lãnh đạm thái độ, dần dần cũng liền lạnh đi.

Hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu đến, toàn công ty độc thân nữ tính đều nhìn chằm chằm.

Nghe xong lời này Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ngoài cười tiếp nhận lấy nữ tính đồng sự dần dần mời rượu, lại cảm giác đáy lòng phát lạnh, lại len lén liếc ngắm Khương Daniel, hắn tốt hơn chính mình nhiều, mặt không đổi sắc tiếp nhận một lại tới chén rượu. Sau đó không biết bị rót vài chén rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ không uống rượu, tửu lượng không thể nói quá tốt, liên hoan trung đoạn lúc đã cảm thấy choáng hô hô, nhưng vẫn là có trước bộc sau kế các tiền bối cầm lấy bình rượu hướng mình tới gần.

"A, ta thật không được ──" hắn đang chuẩn bị từ chối thời điểm, đứng ở trước mặt hắn một bọn người đột nhiên kinh ngạc nhìn về phía hắn hậu phương.

"Đã hôm nay hai cái bộ môn như thế trùng hợp cùng đi nơi này, không bằng nắm chắc cơ hội khó được, hảo hảo liên hệ tình cảm." Khương Daniel cầm lấy chén rượu, một cỗ làm khí đem trong chén uống rượu hạ, rồi mới nói: "Ta trước kính mọi người một chén."

Tràng tử đột nhiên liền sôi trào lên, đối tượng công kích đột nhiên từ mình biến thành Khương Daniel, mọi người ánh mắt cùng thái độ tựa như là Khương Daniel sẽ ra mặt là cái gì đặc biệt hiếm thấy sự tình, cho nên bắt được cơ hội liền muốn rót hắn rượu, mà Khương Daniel cũng toàn bộ tiếp nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu tửu kình còn không có biến mất, hắn hoảng hoảng hốt hốt nhìn người bầy trung ương Khương Daniel, đột nhiên cảm thấy cái kia đã từng ở trước mặt hắn quẳng xuống ngoan thoại, nói lấy không muốn gặp lại người cũng chỉ là cái ngụy trang.

Liền giống như trước mình đồng dạng.

Cùng Khương Daniel quả quyết tạm biệt sau, kỳ thật đi đến đầu ngõ lúc liền đã khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế.

Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc đó liền biết, bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ liền không có lựa chọn vận mệnh quyền lợi, là vận mệnh lựa chọn bọn hắn.

Mà bây giờ cũng thế, tại Khương Daniel nhận biết đến hắn sắp đến cực hạn thời điểm, hắn đi tới trước mặt mình, ngưỡng mộ lấy ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh nghỉ ngơi mình, ánh mắt bi thương lại đìu hiu.

Hắn cho là hắn có lời muốn nói, thế nhưng là hắn chỉ là nhìn chính mình.

Cái khác bộ phận thiết kế đồng sự ý thức được bầu không khí không thích hợp, vội vàng muốn đi đem Khương Daniel từ trước mặt hắn lôi đi, nhưng là Khương Daniel giống như là ra chỗ có sức lực đinh tại nguyên chỗ đồng dạng, từ đầu đến cuối không chịu đi.

Hắn hay là trước không chịu nổi tính tình, mở miệng gọi hắn: "Niel?"

Kia là người thân cận nhất mới biết được xưng hô, hắn tựa hồ một nháy mắt đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel con mắt đỏ một vòng.

"Không cho phép ngươi như thế gọi ta, cũng đừng nhìn ta như vậy." Khương Daniel cắn răng nói, Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm, rồi mới lập tức mình đi trở về trong đám người, một đám người cũng không biết vừa mới phát sinh cái gì, còn tưởng rằng Khương Daniel chỉ là phát lấy rượu điên, rất nhanh đi theo.

Lại còn lại hắn một cái.

Hắn nghĩ biết mình là thế nào nhìn Khương Daniel, là quyến luyến lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí, hay là áy náy lại kìm lòng không được?

Là cái kia, mới khiến Khương Daniel phẫn nộ đến loại trình độ này?

«Past »

Có lần thứ nhất ôm, Khương Daniel liền thường xuyên ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, bình thường đều là bốn bề vắng lặng thời điểm, hắn đối Khương Daniel là mười phần dung túng thái độ, coi như phát giác được cái gì cũng xem thường.

Huống chi, chính hắn cũng thích.

Dù sao trừ ngẫu nhiên ôm một cái bên ngoài Khương Daniel không làm ra bất luận cái gì du cự sự tình, bọn hắn ngoài mặt vẫn là hảo huynh đệ tốt ngồi cùng bàn, nhưng là bọn hắn đều không nghĩ tới, đánh vỡ cái này giả tượng cân bằng người không phải bọn hắn một trong số đó, mà là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Ngày đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại một lần nữa cự tuyệt học muội thư tình, đi vào phòng học thời điểm vẫn như cũ bị Ung Thánh Hựu trêu chọc một thanh.

Đại khái là bị huyên náo phiền, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói: "Ta rõ ràng bộc lộ đi, dạng này liền sẽ không có thu không hết thư tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe đến liền khẩn trương lên, hắn nhìn chung quanh, nguy hiểm thật không có cái gì người tại chú ý bọn hắn, lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh nằm sấp ngủ Khương Daniel, hẳn là không nghe được, thế là đập hắn một chưởng mới nho nhỏ vừa nói: "Thật dễ nói chuyện đi ngươi, bị người nghe được làm sao đây?"

"Ta vốn là ── "

"Uy uy uy!" Ung Thánh Hựu cao giọng ngăn cản hắn, rồi mới lại hạ thấp thanh âm, "Chuyện này hai ta biết liền tốt, ngươi ngay cả cái thích người đều còn không tìm được, ra cái gì tủ a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn nhọc lòng chết rồi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần thứ nhất hướng mình thừa nhận xu hướng tính dục là sơ trung năm hai thời điểm, thời điểm đó nam sinh trẻ tuổi nóng tính, vừa mới bắt đầu đối với người khác phái hiếu kỳ, đồng học ở giữa đều lưu truyền lấy không thể nói nói phiến tử, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đương nhiên cũng cùng gió.

Chỉ là phiến tử mới nhìn đến một nửa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền đờ đẫn đóng lại TV màn hình, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, rồi mới một giây sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền khóc lên, hắn đời này là lần đầu tiên nhìn hắn khóc, kinh hãi sau khi cũng không biết hắn là thế nào, chỉ có thể ngơ ngác nhìn.

"Thánh Hựu, ta, ta giống như, giống như không thích nữ sinh." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khóc trong chốc lát tìm về lý tính sau này, mới chậm rãi nói.

"A ── kia có cái gì quan hệ! Hiện tại thời đại rất khai phóng, chỉ cần tìm được thích người là được!" Ung Thánh Hựu là thật cảm thấy không có cái gì, cũng lập tức như thế nói.

"Ngươi sẽ không ghét bỏ ta đi? Sẽ không để tâm chứ? Hay là sẽ cùng ta làm bằng hữu a?"

"Ta đương nhiên không biết a ──" Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng xong sau mới phát giác được là lạ, hắn không có duy trì được biểu lộ, nhịn không được sụp đổ hô: "Không phải, ngươi nên sẽ không thích ta đi? ! Vậy ta để ý! Rất để ý!"

"Yên tâm đi, ta thích có nhục cảm một điểm, ngươi như vậy gầy."

"Cái gì! Ta vóc người đẹp cực kỳ!"

Sau đó chuyện này lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bức lấy cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thân hình của mình kết thúc.

Hắn thay Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bảo thủ bí mật này, cũng thật không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ cứ như vậy không che đậy miệng nói ra, bất quá chuyện này đối với bọn hắn đến nói nghe một chút liền qua, đối cứng tốt tỉnh lại chỉ là vờ ngủ Khương Daniel đến nói, liền có một phen đặc biệt ý vị.

Ngày đó sau này Khương Daniel liền lộ ra sầu não uất ức, thậm chí bí mật cũng không quá thường ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc đầu đều quen thuộc cho Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng quấy rối một chút Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại có chút không quen, thế nhưng là hắn từ trước đến nay đều không phải chủ động phương kia, cũng không biết được thế nào làm, hỏi Khương Daniel hỏi không ra cái cái gì, cũng chỉ đành một mực duy trì tình huống này.

Thẳng đến ngày nào đó giữa trưa Khương Daniel nói muốn đi mái nhà hít thở không khí, qua nghỉ trưa đều còn chưa có trở lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chủ động lên lầu đỉnh tìm hắn.

Đến sau này Khương Daniel đúng là một mình ở nơi đó, hắn lưng đưa về mình ngồi xổm, trên ngón tay không biết cầm lấy cái gì, Khương Daniel có ăn kẹo mềm thói quen, ngẫu nhiên cũng mang theo kẹo que, trong nháy mắt kia Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cho là hắn tại cật đường.

Thế nhưng là tập trung nhìn vào, mới phát hiện kia mẹ nhà hắn không phải kẹo que mà là một cây hàng thật giá thật thuốc lá a!

"Khương Daniel?" Tức giận từ trong miệng của hắn nói ra một lượt, Khương Daniel kinh hoảng xoay người, nhìn thấy hắn lập tức đem thuốc lá mất đi, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu sớm liền thấy.

"Ngươi hút thuốc thuốc lá?" Ung Thánh Hựu nổi giận đùng đùng đi qua, đối lấy hắn rống: "Con mẹ nó ngươi thế mà cho ta rút thuốc lá! Ta còn không đánh chết ngươi!"

"Ca! Ta không phải, tốt a, ta vừa mới là hút thuốc!" Khương Daniel hiển nhiên cũng rất bực bội, "Ta chỉ là có chút phiền, cho nên muốn xem thử một chút, ta cũng là lần đầu tiên rút ── ngươi có thể hay không đừng quản ta rồi?"

"Ngươi phiền cái gì cũng không nên rút thuốc lá! Ngươi hay là cái vị thành niên! Ta thế nào đừng để ý đến ngươi, ta lớn hơn ngươi!" Hắn hay là đối lấy hắn rống.

"Ca cũng không biết ta phiền cái gì, thế nào có thể dạng này nói với ta?" Khương Daniel cũng sinh khí, hắn chán ghét Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển ra ca ca dáng vẻ nói với hắn giáo, như thế sẽ để cho hắn càng thấy giữa hai người là không bình đẳng.

"Tốt ngươi nói a! Ngươi nói ngươi tại phiền ── ngô ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị Khương Daniel cho kéo qua đi, mặc dù thân cao không sai biệt lắm lại bởi vì hình thể khác biệt một chút cũng không cách nào giãy dụa, Khương Daniel cũng không có cho hắn cơ hội giãy dụa, bưng lấy mặt của hắn liền hướng miệng của hắn hôn một cái đi.

Kia gần như không thể xem như một nụ hôn, thế nhưng là va nhau xúc cảm mềm mại lại chân thực, Khương Daniel cũng không lâu lắm liền buông ra hắn.

"Ngươi không phải muốn biết ta tại phiền cái gì sao?" Hắn giống làm sai sự tình đồng dạng, dùng một loại tiểu động vật ánh mắt nhìn hắn, "Hiện tại ngươi biết, ngươi có thể không chán ghét hơn ta sao?"

Vừa mới còn tại nổi giận người bởi vì cái này hôn triệt để an tĩnh lại.

Hắn đồng dạng mặt đỏ tới mang tai, thế nhưng là không còn là bởi vì phẫn nộ, mà là mãnh liệt lại ngay thẳng, chỉ chuyên thuộc về hắn thiếu niên yêu thương.

«Now »

Đón người mới đến sẽ về sau có chừng hai tháng đều không có gặp lại qua Khương Daniel, mặc dù là bị tiểu cữu cữu nằm vùng chức vị, lúc đầu coi là quá lâu không có về nước bên trong sẽ không quen, nhưng cùng hắn ở nước ngoài đọc chuyên nghiệp không mưu mà hợp, hắn thích ứng phải còn rất tốt.

Chỉ là ngẫu nhiên, ngồi thang máy thời điểm, hay là sẽ ảo tưởng lấy kế tiếp đi tới người là Khương Daniel, hoặc là tại bọn hắn bộ môn tầng lầu, từ đối diện cửa tự động đi ra chính là hắn, thế nhưng là cho tới bây giờ không có thực hiện qua.

Khương Daniel giống như biến mất, phảng phất tiến vào cùng nhà công ty trùng hợp chỉ là mình si tâm vọng tưởng, bất quá hắn lại nghĩ, nếu như tên kia hoàn toàn biến mất, làm cho mình trả thù, kia giống như cũng thật hợp lý.

Hắn nhất định rất hận mình, mới có thể nói cũng không còn thấy.

Lần nữa nhìn thấy thời điểm là tại một cái không tưởng được ngoài ý muốn, công ty có cái hút thuốc khu, mở ra cho viên chức lúc nghỉ ngơi sử dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu là chú trọng khỏe mạnh dưỡng sinh điển hình Bảo Bảo, không thuốc lá không rượu, cái chỗ kia cơ hồ là vĩnh viễn sẽ không đi, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác sự tình chính là như thế xảo, giúp người khác sao chép văn kiện lúc đúng lúc đi ngang qua nơi đó, lại đúng lúc trông thấy Khương Daniel đứng tại hút thuốc khu, ngón tay còn kẹp lấy một cây thuốc lá.

Khương Daniel cũng chú ý tới hắn, không giống lần đó bị hắn bắt đến trộm rút thuốc lá bộ dáng chật vật, hắn lộ ra mười phần quang minh chính đại, thủ thế tương đối thành thục, ngăn cách lấy một đầu hành lang cùng cửa sổ nhìn hắn.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm mất đi tiến lên đánh chết hắn tư cách.

Hắn giờ phút này đột nhiên ý thức được, qua sáu năm bọn hắn đã mỗi người một ngả, đã từng chưa thành niên đã là một cái thành thục nam nhân, bị hắn gây thương tích hại tâm cũng bị tường đồng vách sắt cho che lấp, nhìn không thấy vết thương, cũng vô pháp xác định có hay không dũ hợp, mà mình là nhất không có tư cách đến hỏi hắn mấy năm này trôi qua như thế nào người kia.

Người là lấy không phải, sáu năm trước thời điểm, Khương Daniel đáp ứng mình cũng không tiếp tục rút thuốc lá, vốn chính là từ mình đưa tới tâm phiền ý loạn, cuối cùng nhất cũng từ mình trấn an kết thúc.

Nhưng là bây giờ không phải, đã từng lời thề son sắt đáp ứng mình người vi phạm lời hứa của hắn, thế nhưng là là mình trước phản bội cái kia nói『 sẽ chiếu cố thật tốt Thánh Hựu ca 』 Khương Daniel, bọn hắn đều không phải lúc trước bọn hắn.

Duy nhất có thể để xác định chính là, hắn chưa buông xuống mình, lấy căm hận, lấy phẫn nộ, lấy thống khổ, lấy ai thán, lấy hết thảy có thể gọi là bất hạnh tâm tình tiêu cực, hắn đổi mạng nghĩ phải nhớ kỹ đây hết thảy.

Sau đó Khương Daniel trước dời ánh mắt sang chỗ khác, hắn đưa lưng về phía qua hắn, rồi mới bóp tắt cây kia còn còn có ba phần tư thuốc lá, không nguyện ý lại quay đầu.

Hắn muốn nói cho Khương Daniel, hắn còn có thật nhiều thật nhiều muốn nói với hắn nói, lại cảm giác đến giống như cũng sớm đã bỏ lỡ.

Khi đó chú định ly biệt, thế nhưng là hắn lại dùng một cái phương thức tàn nhẫn nhất cùng hắn cáo biệt.

«Past »

"Ta không ghét ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn cách mình xa xa Khương Daniel, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Chúng ta có thể đứng gần một điểm nói chuyện sao?"

Khương Daniel chần chờ một chút tử, mới lại gần phía trước mấy bước, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được, đem người kéo lấy ngồi xuống, mình vuốt ve cánh tay cư cao lâm hạ nhìn hắn, giống như là đang tra hỏi.

"Cho nên, ngươi rất phiền là bởi vì ta? Bởi vì biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thích nam nhân?" Mặc dù Khương Daniel giảng được mấp mô ba ba, nhưng hắn lý giải đại bộ phận, lại càng thấy Khương Daniel không hiểu thấu.

"Mẫn Huyền ca không là ưa thích ngươi sao? Ngươi không phải cũng cùng hắn rất không tệ sao? Các ngươi có phải hay không ── "

"A? Không đúng vậy a, hắn không thích ta như thế gầy ——" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới nói được nửa câu, lại nghĩ đến không thể tùy tiện để lộ hảo hữu lý tưởng hình, rất nhanh ngậm miệng.

"Vậy hắn làm gì đối ngươi như thế tốt?"

"Hắn không phải danh xưng trung ương điều hoà không khí nha, đối với người nào đều ấm a." Cho nên một mực không có gặp chân ái a.

". . . Hay là rất nguy hiểm." Khương Daniel bẹp miệng, giống như là có chút hoài nghi lối nói của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ, hắn sờ sờ Khương Daniel tóc, bởi vì một mực nhuộm tóc quan hệ có chút làm khô, thế nhưng là không ảnh hưởng hắn yêu thích.

"Ngươi làm gì như thế để ý a?"

"Ngươi cùng Mẫn Huyền ca không phải rất thân cận sao? Còn nói hắn thích nam nhân, làm không tốt hắn đối ngươi có ý tứ thật lâu, chỉ là ngươi không biết được."

"Mẫn Huyền thật không thích ta, điểm ấy ta có thể bảo chứng." Dù sao mình đều hiện ra dáng người, tên kia hay là nửa điểm phản ứng đều không có, hắn nghĩ nghĩ lời này hay là đừng bảo là cho Khương Daniel nghe đi.

Khương Daniel lặng yên một hồi, ngẩng đầu hỏi: ". . . Vậy còn ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel, cảm thấy trái cây đến nên thành thục thời điểm, hồ điệp cũng nên phá kén, hắn luôn luôn rất dung túng Khương Daniel, kỳ thật Khương Daniel cũng thế.

Nếu như hắn không nói, Khương Daniel liền phối hợp hắn, không tranh không đoạt, chỉ là sẽ đem nữ hài tử đưa mình bánh bích-quy bánh kẹo ăn sạch, còn trách cứ hắn bởi vì chính mình mập mấy cân; hoặc là mượn lấy thưởng thức danh nghĩa đem mình thư tình đều tịch thu không trả mình, cho nên không ai thu qua hắn hồi âm; lại hoặc là tại nữ hài tử cho mình tỏ tình lúc vụng trộm ở sau người phát ra mị lực, để nữ hài di tình biệt luyến sau lại vô tội nói ta có người thích. . . Chính là như là loại này phá hư mình nhân duyên lại không ảnh hưởng toàn cục sự tình.

Khương Daniel để ý vẫn luôn là nữ hài tử, ngày đó ngẫu nhiên nghe lén thấy đối thoại của bọn họ, biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền căn bản không gần nữ sắc, bình thường một bộ ấm nam dạng chỉ là gia giáo ảnh hưởng cùng trời sinh khí chất, cho nên suy đoán có khả năng nhất đối tượng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, nhất định lại cảm thấy hai người bọn họ còn so với mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhận biết thời gian còn rất dài, lập tức liền sợ hoảng lên, điểm ấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể hiểu được.

Khương Daniel không nói, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là biết tất cả, nếu như hay là bày lấy một bộ không biết rõ tình hình thái độ, không khỏi cũng quá hại người, huống chi hắn đã nói qua.

Hắn cũng rất thích.

Ngày này, tầng cao nhất gió thổi lên rất dễ chịu, hắn cảm giác đến giống như ngay tại lúc này.

Hắn phồng lên đời này lớn nhất dũng khí, cúi người xích lại gần Khương Daniel, nhẹ nhàng tại hắn trên môi rơi kế tiếp hôn.

Thối lui sau, tại Khương Daniel bị dọa ngốc biểu lộ hạ, hắn mỉm cười nhìn hắn.

"Ta không thích Mẫn Huyền, cũng không thích nam nhân, ta chỉ thích ngươi."

Chung quanh rất yên tĩnh, chỉ nghe thấy hai trái tim dùng sức khiêu động thanh âm.

"Cho nên, ngươi có thể đáp ứng ta đừng có lại rút thuốc lá sao?"

"Ta đáp ứng ngươi! Muốn ta làm cái gì ta đều đáp ứng ngươi! Ta sẽ chiếu cố thật tốt ca cả một đời!" Ý thức tới vừa rồi phát sinh cái gì sự tình, Khương Daniel hưng phấn rống to.

"Ta cái kia cần ngươi chiếu cố a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trên miệng oán trách lấy, nhưng vẫn là theo Khương Daniel cười.

«Now »

Lúc tan việc hạ mưa rào tầm tã, luôn luôn lấy đại chúng phương tiện giao thông thay đi bộ Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở công ty cổng, hắn quên mang dù, công cộng dù cũng sớm đã bị mượn xong, hắn cự tuyệt nhiều cái nữ tính biểu đạt cùng một chỗ bung dù lấy lòng, cuối cùng nhất chỉ còn lại một mình hắn nhìn không biết khi nào kết thúc mưa ngẩn người.

Đột nhiên, một đài màu trắng xe con ngừng ở trước mặt hắn, phát ra một tiếng chói tai thanh âm, hắn nhìn đóng chặt cửa sổ chậm rãi hạ xuống, Khương Daniel ngồi tại trên ghế lái, nhíu mày.

"Lên xe."

"A, không cần, chúng ta mưa ── "

"Lên xe."

Tự biết không thể cùng Khương Daniel tranh luận vượt qua ba lần, hắn dùng cặp làm việc cản lấy đầu, cực nhanh tiến vào trong xe của hắn, xe của hắn có cỗ nhàn nhạt mùi thơm ngát, điều hoà không khí mở đến vừa vặn thoải mái dễ chịu nhiệt độ, nếu như... lướt qua hiện tại sắc mặt xanh xám người, hết thảy đều là cực tốt đón xe hoàn cảnh.

"Có cái gì không cao hứng sự tình sao?" Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi.

". . . Không có." Sau một lát Khương Daniel mới trả lời, "Địa chỉ là cái gì? Nhớ kỹ nịt giây nịt an toàn."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất sợ lại chọc hắn không cao hứng, cực nhanh báo cái địa chỉ rồi mới đeo lên dây an toàn, hắn không nói cái gì, chỉ là an tĩnh mở lấy xe, trong xe tràn ngập lấy không khí ngột ngạt, nói thật ra, hắn cũng không biết như thế nào cùng cửu biệt trùng phùng người hàn huyên, nhất là người này đã từng bị hắn hung hăng tổn thương thấu, bây giờ lại vẫn làm lấy quan tâm sự tình.

Rõ ràng có thể mặc kệ.

Thế là tại đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhà trước kia đều không nói bên trên nửa câu, mãi cho đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở trước đại lâu, hắn dự định cởi xuống dây an toàn xuống xe, móc chụp lại tại lúc này xảy ra chút vấn đề, hắn thế nào làm đều không thể mở ra.

"Ta tới đi." Khương Daniel nhìn không được, đưa tay đụng chạm lấy móc chụp một sát na kia đúng lúc chạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu mu bàn tay, hắn nhanh chóng rút tay về, Khương Daniel động tác có một nháy mắt đình trệ, lại không nói cái gì chỉ tiếp tục cúi đầu xuống xử lý.

Qua không được bao lâu móc chụp liền mở, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có cảm thán xong không hổ là xe chủ nhân, dự định nói lời cảm tạ rồi mới tránh mau, nhưng không ngờ Khương Daniel đột nhiên thẳng nhìn chòng chọc hắn.

"Đây là cái gì?" Hắn đột nhiên hỏi.

"Cái gì?" Hắn không rõ ràng cho lắm.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel vươn tay, đụng vào hắn tai sau khối kia nhô lên.

Hắn giống như là bị đụng chạm lấy mẫn cảm nhất chốt mở, lập tức cương thẳng người, rồi mới lập tức đem thân thể từ nay về sau co lại cự tuyệt hắn đụng chạm, tay giơ lên bịt mảnh đất kia.

Cái này cả móc nối tục động tác làm xong sau này, hắn nhìn lại mới nhìn rõ Khương Daniel trong mắt thụ thương, phát hiện vừa mới làm ra nhiều đả thương người sự tình.

Hắn vội vàng nói: "Thật xin lỗi! Ta không phải cố ý ── "

"Ca liền như thế chán ghét ta sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi, ngữ khí rất tuyệt vọng, "Ngay cả đụng ngươi một chút, đều cảm thấy rất chán ghét sao?"

"Không phải, không phải như vậy Niel. . ." Hắn không biết nên thế nào giải thích, mà Khương Daniel sắc mặt càng thêm khó coi.

"Ta nói qua đừng có lại như thế gọi ta." Khương Daniel không có hai tháng trước khí diễm, như cái chó nhà có tang tựa ở trên tay lái, ngoài xe tiếng mưa rơi còn hề chế nhạo rơi, cái kia cũng không có cách nào che lấp Khương Daniel trong lời nói thất lạc.

"Nói xong không muốn gặp lại, ta rất cố gắng tuân thủ ước định. Tránh đi ngươi bên trên giờ tan sở, không đi nhân viên phòng ăn ăn cơm, mời người khác hỗ trợ đưa văn kiện đi bộ tài vụ. . . Ta như thế cố gắng, ca ngươi lại nhiều lần phạm quy."

". . ." Hắn nghĩ nguyên lai Khương Daniel tận lực tránh đi mình, mới có thể ngay cả một mặt đều đụng không được.

"Một mực giống như trước như thế gọi ta, giống như trước như thế nhìn ta, giống như hết thảy cũng chưa từng xảy ra đồng dạng. Thế nhưng là, ngươi biết ngươi nói muốn đi ngày ấy, ta có rất đau lòng sao? Ta hoa bao nhiêu thời gian cùng tâm lực tại quên ngươi, ngươi biết không? Thế nhưng là ngươi vừa xuất hiện ── ngươi vừa xuất hiện, liền cái gì đều hủy, ta giống như trở lại nguyên điểm."

"Ta. . . Thật xin lỗi." Ung Thánh Hựu tổ chức nửa ngày, hay là chỉ có thể nói ra nhất không rõ ràng ba chữ, hắn nghĩ vươn tay ra sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu an ủi hắn, giống như trước như thế, nhưng lại mười phần xác định bọn hắn đã không trở về được lúc trước.

"Ngươi nói cho ta, ngươi chỉ muốn nói cho ta biết, ngươi tại sao đi, nhất định không phải giống như lúc trước giảng được như thế, đúng hay không?"

". . . Thật xin lỗi."

Không thể nói cho ngươi.

Hắn che lấy mảnh đất kia phương, đột nhiên ẩn ẩn làm đau.

«Past »

Ung Thánh Hựu đau đầu triệu chứng là tại lớp mười hai bắt đầu.

Ngay từ đầu hắn tưởng rằng học tập áp lực quá lớn giấc ngủ không đủ tạo thành, đau đầu xem như đại chúng tật bệnh, hắn không có để ý qua, chỉ là đến sau đó tần suất càng ngày càng nhiều, triệu chứng càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, mỗi lần một phát tác thời điểm, hắn đều cảm giác ảnh chân dung là vỡ thành hai mảnh đồng dạng, thường xuyên muốn cầm máy khoan điện đem đầu của mình đục mở, nhìn xem đến tột cùng là cái gì một mực bối rối lấy chính mình.

Dạng này triệu chứng ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng mình học tập, phụ mẫu thăm một lần đau đầu phát tác dáng vẻ sau, liền nhanh mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi bệnh viện lớn làm tinh vi kiểm tra.

Một tuần lễ sau kiểm tra báo cáo ra, tình huống rất không lạc quan, não bộ cục máu không biết thời điểm nào hình thành, đã khuếch tán áp bách lấy thần kinh, nếu như không nhanh lấy ra sẽ có mù thậm chí nguy hiểm tính mạng, nhưng là mở não không phải cái đơn giản giải phẫu, bác sĩ đều không dám hứa chắc xác suất thành công hoặc sau di chứng, nhưng là nếu như không khai đao, bằng chính là hao tổn ở nơi đó chờ chết, thế là để Ung Thánh Hựu cùng phụ mẫu trở về suy nghĩ thật kỹ rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết cục máu là thời điểm nào tạo thành, có lẽ là mình chơi bóng không cẩn thận đầu đụng tới mặt đất lần kia, thời gian quá lâu đều không thể kiểm tra, tóm lại, mỗi lần nhức đầu, hắn đều cảm thấy hắn một giây sau có thể chết đi, thuốc giảm đau không có tác dụng gì.

Mà hắn lại xảo diệu tại phát tác thời điểm tránh đi Khương Daniel.

Bọn hắn như vậy thân mật, Khương Daniel tại một mình lúc vuốt ve hắn hôn hắn, cũng không phát hiện hắn cố nén lấy đau đớn đối với mình cười, nếu có phát hiện dị dạng, liền thoái thác nói là quá mệt mỏi, bởi vì Khương Daniel là vô điều kiện tin tưởng mình, chưa từng hoài nghi tới cái gì.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu phụ mẫu dựa vào quan hệ tìm được nước ngoài não khoa quyền uy, quyết định thay bọn hắn động thủ thuật này, thế nhưng là xác suất thành công chỉ có hai mươi phần trăm, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu ý nghĩ là hao tổn lấy cũng tốt, mỗi ngày mỗi ngày đều tại đếm ngược mình sống tại trên thế giới thời gian, thế nhưng là ngày nào đó nhìn phụ mẫu vì chính mình nhọc lòng thậm chí khóc rống bộ dáng, hay là quyết định đánh cược nhìn cái này hai mươi phần trăm cơ hội.

Vấn đề lớn nhất là Khương Daniel.

Hắn từ đầu đến cuối nói không nên lời sắp ra ngoại quốc sự thật, thậm chí là vì mổ, cái kia chỉ có một phần năm tỉ lệ sống sót giải phẫu, hắn đều không dám hứa chắc mình có trở về hay không được đến, thế nào dám để cho Khương Daniel chờ hắn?

Nếu như mình chết rồi, Khương Daniel có thể hay không rất thương tâm?

Nếu như mình vĩnh viễn về không được, Khương Daniel có thể hay không cả một đời đều chờ đợi?

Nhất định sẽ, hắn như vậy yêu hắn, chỉ là trông thấy hắn đối với mình cười, đều cảm giác được tràn đầy yêu ngay tại tràn ra tới, toàn bộ đều chuẩn bị thịnh cho mình.

Hắn nhất định là không thể để cho Khương Daniel thương tâm.

Hắn bắt đầu đối Khương Daniel lãnh đạm, tránh đi hai người một mình thời gian, cự tuyệt Khương Daniel đưa ra mời, ngay từ đầu Khương Daniel sẽ còn cười cười phàn nàn, sau đó cũng ý thức được không thích hợp, muốn hỏi lại muốn nói lại thôi, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trừ không muốn cùng hắn một mình, thời gian khác đều biểu hiện được phi thường bình thường.

Một lần nào đó đại khảo xong, hắn lại đưa ra cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi xem phim mời, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng không có cự tuyệt.

Bọn hắn bình tĩnh nhìn xong phim, trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu còn chủ động dắt tay của hắn cùng hắn mười ngón khấu chặt, cho nên hắn mới không thể tin được, vừa mới đem tay mình tâm che nóng người, giờ phút này thế nào có thể mặt không biểu tình đưa ra chia tay loại lời này.

"Nếu như chỉ là ra ngoại quốc, cự ly xa cũng không phải không được, ta tin tưởng ca ── "

"Thế nhưng là ta đại khái cả một đời đều sẽ không trở về, coi như thế, ngươi vẫn là muốn đi cùng với ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu không cười thời điểm xem ra rất khó tiếp cận, hắn dùng nghiêm túc ngữ khí mở miệng, càng khiến người ta cảm thấy có khoảng cách.

"Ca không thể, không có thể vì ta lưu lại sao?" Hắn còn tại giữ lại, buông xuống tự tôn cũng không đáng kể, giống như là cái thớt gỗ bên trên cá, tính mạng đang như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc lại vẫn muốn ngăn cơn sóng dữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn, rồi mới bật cười, nói: "Niel, ta không thể là vì bất cứ người nào lưu lại, bao quát ngươi."

"Vậy ta đi tìm ngươi." Hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, lại ngăn không được run rẩy, không dừng được, "Ta cố gắng một điểm đọc sách, du học đi tìm ngươi là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu rút mở hắn tay, rồi mới cho hắn một cái cả đời khó quên biểu lộ, là có chút bực bội, lại có chút chán ghét, là hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa có xem Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ.

Hắn như vậy ôn nhu, luôn luôn đối với mình cười, thế nào sẽ lộ ra vẻ mặt như thế?

Thế nhưng là tàn nhẫn còn tại phía sau, hắn dùng cái biểu tình kia, nói ra không có chút nào nhiệt độ.

"Không phải vấn đề kia, là ta không nghĩ đi cùng với ngươi."

Không muốn, cùng ngươi, cùng một chỗ.

Câu nói này hợp lại cùng mở ra, đều như thế đả thương người, là từ nay về sau tra tấn lấy Khương Daniel cả ngày lẫn đêm nguyên hung, hắn còn không biết mình sai ở nơi nào, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tuyên án hắn tử hình, không cho hắn biện bạch cơ hội đem hắn đẩy lên đoạn đầu đài.

Hắn cuối cùng khắc chế không được tâm tình của mình tại trên đường cái khóc lên, một bên khóc một bên cầu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại, cầu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đừng bỏ lại chính mình.

"Không muốn gặp lại."

Nhưng là hắn hay là đi, bóng lưng rõ ràng lại quyết tuyệt, giống như là bọn hắn chưa từng có kia một đoạn khắc cốt minh tâm.

Ngày đó, nói lấy chỉ thích Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất, mà dùng hết chỗ có sức lực yêu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel cũng chết rồi, nát tại Khương Daniel trong lòng, mọc rễ quấn quanh lấy trái tim của hắn, đem hắn càng siết càng chặt, càng siết càng đau nhức.

Mỗi lần, Khương Daniel nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, đều sẽ nhắc nhở chính mình.

Không cách nào quên, chỉ là không cách nào quên mà thôi.

Không phải yêu, tuyệt đối không phải.

«Now »

Mưa kia trời phần cuối lấy mình chật vật trốn cách kết thúc, ngày đó nhìn Khương Daniel ánh mắt, là hắn biết hắn đã bỏ đi.

Sáu năm trước trận kia giải phẫu thành công, nhưng vẫn là lưu lại sau di chứng, Ung Thánh Hựu hoa thời gian hai năm phục kiện mới miễn cưỡng có thể khôi phục cùng thường nhân đồng dạng, nhưng là có nhiều chỗ hay là sẽ cảm thấy phí sức, tỉ như tay trái của hắn không thể xách vật nặng, không có cách nào bước đi như bay, nếu như thời tiết biến hóa sẽ thường xuyên cảm giác được cơ bắp căng cứng run lên, nhưng là những này nếu như không chú ý hắn là nhìn không ra, hắn che giấu rất tốt.

Hắn có nghĩ qua về nước sau này đi tìm Khương Daniel cùng hắn thẳng thắn hết thảy, lại như thế vội vàng gặp mặt, không có một chút chuẩn bị tâm lý, rồi mới hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel nhìn mình lúc lãnh đạm xa cách, hắn nghĩ hắn đem Khương Daniel bị thương rất sâu.

Liền xem như không phải mình bản ý, coi như vuốt ve không nghĩ để hắn thụ thương tâm tình, không gì đáng trách chính là, tổn thương hắn sâu nhất vẫn là chính mình.

Hắn cuối cùng sẽ vô ý thức sờ mó khối kia giải phẫu qua sau vết sẹo, hoa ba tháng hắn cạo sạch tóc mới hoàn chỉnh mọc trở lại, che lại đáng sợ vết sẹo, chỉ để lại tai sau kia sâu cạn không đồng nhất sắc khối cùng nhỏ bé nhô lên, nhắc nhở lấy đầu của mình đã từng bị xé ra qua, cũng giống là nhắc nhở hắn cùng Khương Daniel quá khứ.

Dùng cái này làm làm điểm xuất phát bị mở ra, chia làm hai thế giới.

Ngày đó cũng chỉ là bị Khương Daniel không cẩn thận đụng chạm lấy, kia là hắn vĩnh viễn không cách nào nói rõ thống khổ, hết lần này tới lần khác bị nhất muốn giấu diếm người phát hiện ra, lập tức bối rối luống cuống tất cả đều biểu hiện ra ngoài, lại bị Khương Daniel hiểu lầm thành là chán ghét dáng vẻ.

Ngẫu nhiên hắn sẽ cảm thấy ủy khuất, hắn là từ Quỷ Môn quan đi một lần người, lại phải tự mình nuốt vào đến, thế nhưng là chỉ cần hắn nhớ tới ngày đó Khương Daniel rút thuốc lá tràng cảnh, đã cảm thấy đây hết thảy không thể quy tội với trận này bệnh nặng, vận mệnh chi thần muốn bọn hắn kinh lịch cái gì, thế nhưng là chưa từng có ép buộc bọn hắn nhất định phải làm ra lựa chọn như vậy.

Hắn rõ ràng có lựa chọn khác, có tốt hơn phương thức, nhưng là hắn hay là sợ hãi, sợ hãi mình tử vong, sợ hãi trông thấy sau khi chết một người sống Khương Daniel, cho nên tất cả hậu quả, khổ cùng đau nhức, những cái kia đều là hắn nên gánh chịu.

Mà Khương Daniel vẫn không cần phải biết, hắn cũng rất đau, hắn cũng có mình đau nhức muốn làm hao mòn, mà hai người đau đớn cũng không phải là gặp lại sau này liền có thể lẫn nhau chống đỡ tiêu.

Lại qua cực kỳ lâu, hắn mới lại một lần nhìn thấy Khương Daniel.

Hắn từ trên giường bệnh tỉnh lại, cảm giác choáng váng đầu để hắn không có lập tức thấy rõ ràng bên cạnh giường ngồi người là ai, thẳng đến cha mẹ của mình mang theo bác sĩ đi vào phòng bệnh thay mình kiểm tra, hắn mới phát hiện nguyên lai một mực ngồi lấy người là Khương Daniel.

Hắn còn phủ đi làm lúc âu phục, đồng dạng đem ưỡn lưng thẳng, biểu lộ lại như vậy tiều tụy.

Bác sĩ kiểm tra sau nói không có vấn đề, xác nhận chỉ là bình thường não chấn động không có có ảnh hưởng về sau, lấy tại bệnh viện quan sát ba ngày vì lời kết thúc rời khỏi phòng bệnh, rồi mới một bên phụ mẫu bắt đầu niệm tình hắn thế nào sẽ vì cứu con mèo đem mình làm đến não chấn động, nhưng là cái này đều không phải trọng điểm.

Hắn hoảng sợ nhìn điềm nhiên như không có việc gì còn tại nát đọc phụ mẫu, lại nhìn một chút mặt không biểu tình ngồi tại bên cạnh giường bệnh gọt quả táo Khương Daniel, cảm thấy mình giống như bỏ lỡ chút cái gì.

Đại khái là nhìn ra hắn nghi hoặc, cha mẹ của hắn nói muốn đi ra ngoài cho hắn mua chút dưỡng sinh thực phẩm, liền lưu bọn hắn lại hai cái một mình.

"Ngươi có phải hay không biết cái gì?" Hắn còn nhớ rõ hắn vì cứu con mèo mạo hiểm leo đến công ty rào chắn bên ngoài, mèo là cứu được, chân trái của mình vốn cũng không tốt thi lực, bởi vì trọng tâm bất ổn cho nên rớt xuống, còn tốt ngã tại đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng trên nệm êm, mới không có dẫn phát chuyện nghiêm trọng hơn.

Thế nhưng là, Khương Daniel đến cùng tại sao sẽ xuất hiện tại cái này?

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, chỉ là một mực gọt quả táo, gọt xong vỏ táo lại bắt đầu đem quả táo cắt thành tốt cửa vào lớn nhỏ, thịnh trang tại trên mâm, rồi mới dùng cây tăm từng bước từng bước chen vào, đặt lên bàn sau này, mới cuối cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Trận kia, ngươi thường nói ngươi đau đầu." Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nguyên lai hắn đã biết, hắn nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ngồi tại trên giường bệnh bình tĩnh nghe lấy.

"Sắc mặt còn luôn luôn rất yếu ớt, nói không muốn lên khóa muốn đi phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe ngửa ra còn không cho phép ta cùng ngươi, nhưng thật ra là đầu vừa đau đi?"

"Bởi vì không nghĩ để ta nhìn thấy ngươi đau đầu phát tác, cho nên bắt đầu tránh đi chúng ta một mình thời điểm, ta lại cho là ngươi là phiền chán ta."

"Hiện tại nhớ tới, ta đần quá a, ngay cả bạn trai của mình đau đầu đến muốn chết cũng không biết." Hắn cảm giác được Khương Daniel ngữ đuôi run rẩy, sắc mặt kém đến giống như vừa mới té xuống không phải mình mà là hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là đem tay từ trong chăn rút ra, cầm tay của hắn, Khương Daniel lấy rất lớn lực đạo về nắm, song phương tay cũng hơi xuất mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì giấu diếm sự thật sắp bị để lộ mà khẩn trương, mà Khương Daniel cũng chỉ là rất đau.

Toàn thân đều rất đau.

"Vừa mới đưa ngươi đến bệnh viện, bác sĩ đem bệnh của ngươi lịch điều ra đến, còn mắng ta, thế nào có thể để cho một cái động đậy mở não giải phẫu người lần nữa phát sinh não chấn động nguy hiểm, ta không có chút nào biết bác sĩ đang nói cái gì."

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu phụ mẫu cũng chạy đến, bọn hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ từ nước ngoài chuyển về đến, nghe được nhi tử lại xảy ra trạng huống quả thực dọa sợ, chạy đến bệnh viện thời điểm lại nhìn thấy gương mặt quen, kỳ thật trận kia chuẩn bị xuất ngoại Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình không thể nói quá tốt, ngày nào đó hắn khóc lấy về đến nhà, phụ mẫu hỏi thế nào cũng không mở miệng, chỉ là một mực nói lấy Daniel thật xin lỗi, bọn hắn ngẫm lại hết thảy giống như đều là có dấu vết mà lần theo, thế nhưng là hai lão trải qua sống chết của con trai nan quan sau đã không quan tâm, chỉ hi vọng nhi tử sống được hạnh phúc vui vẻ lại vô bệnh đau nhức liền tốt, chuyện đương nhiên đem sự tình tất cả đều nói cho Khương Daniel.

"Ra ngoại quốc động như vậy lớn giải phẫu a, ta còn trách ngươi bỏ lại ta, cho tới bây giờ cũng còn trách ngươi ── ngươi khi đó hẳn là rất đau đi. . . Có phải là rất đau a?"

"Nếu như ta lúc ấy nhiều chú ý ngươi một điểm, quan tâm nhiều hơn ngươi một điểm, ta nhất định sẽ phát hiện. Cho tới nay đều cảm thấy là ta thích ca tương đối nhiều, thế nhưng là nguyên lai không phải như vậy a. . ." Khương Daniel ngữ khí bắt đầu nhiễm phải giọng nghẹn ngào, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lấy hắn cũng không nhịn được muốn khóc, một loại nào đó đau buốt nhức cảm giác tiến đến cổ họng, kích thích chóp mũi chua xót, hắn lại một cái tay khác chụp lên bọn hắn dắt lấy tay.

Rất dùng sức rất dùng sức, để Khương Daniel cảm giác hắn tồn tại.

"Thế nhưng là ta tổn thương ngươi, thật xin lỗi Daniel, ta vẫn cảm thấy ta thiếu ngươi một câu thật xin lỗi, liền xem như bất đắc dĩ, ta không nên nói láo, không nên tổn thương ngươi."

"Cho nên ngươi nghĩ đến để ta cứ như vậy hận ngươi, xử phạt ngươi, thật sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn hắn ngầm thừa nhận, thế là lắc đầu, "Ta như vậy tự tư hận lấy ngươi, cũng không biết khi đó ngươi là nhiều khó khăn qua mới đề cập với ta chia tay, phục kiện thời gian như thế dài dằng dặc, những cái kia ta cũng đều không biết được ── "

"Đều đi qua, ta đã tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu đoạt lấy nói, hắn sờ sờ Khương Daniel tóc, là trong dự đoán xúc cảm, an tâm cười cười.

"Lúc đầu nghĩ cả một đời đều không cho ngươi biết, vụng trộm biến mất, thế nhưng là ta sống sót, ta tốt. Ta còn có thể trông thấy ngươi, hảo hảo đứng ở trước mặt ngươi, loại cảm giác này thật rất tốt."

Tay của hắn chụp lên Khương Daniel gương mặt, tinh tế nhu nhu lượn quanh lấy, lướt qua Khương Daniel nốt ruồi, rồi mới hắn buông hắn ra tay, vươn tay vòng lấy cổ của hắn, đem cả người hắn kéo qua ôm ở hắn.

Sáu năm qua, hắn có mơ tưởng như thế làm, hắn là để cho mình kiên trì phục kiện tốt lý do, vì chính là muốn lại một lần nữa lấy khỏe mạnh mỹ hảo bộ dáng đứng ở trước mặt hắn, mặc dù gặp lại không phải như thế hoàn mỹ, lại kinh lịch một chút khó khăn trắc trở, thế nhưng là tại sinh chết trước mặt, những này cũng không tính là cái gì, cuối cùng bọn hắn hay là hiểu nhau.

Mà hắn tưởng niệm chi tình, toàn bộ đều hóa làm một cái tan vào cốt nhục ôm bên trong.

"Cho nên, ngươi có thể đừng có lại rút thuốc lá sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói, đại khái là lại nghe được trên người hắn thuốc lá vị, hắn nói: "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ sống lâu trăm tuổi, có được hay không? Mặc dù thật lâu, ngươi quên ngươi đã đáp ứng ta cái gì sao?"

"Ta chưa quên." Khương Daniel đem mặt chôn ở cổ của hắn, cọ xát, cũng cọ rơi nước mắt.

"Ta chỉ là, đang chờ ngươi trở về nói cho ta a."

Kinh lịch sinh ly, kém chút tử biệt, về đến điểm bắt đầu, hắn chính ở chỗ này chờ ngươi.

── ngày đó ngươi đi vào tính mạng của ta, cám ơn ngươi trở thành ta mấy phần chi mấy.

Nếu như ta lại càng hoàn chỉnh một điểm, cũng là bởi vì ngươi.

END.

\----------

Sau nhớ

Ta hẳn là có cái hệ liệt, gọi là 『 không biết lấy vật sao danh tự vậy liền dùng ca tên tốt』 hệ liệt.

Thật rất không biết lấy tên cho nên lần này vẫn là dùng ca tên

Chính là lư rộng trọng « mấy phần chi mấy », có thể nghe một chút nhìn.

Bản này chính là rất khuôn sáo cũ lại cẩu huyết kịch bản,

Mặc dù đây là cái phải nghiêm túc viết cũng có thể viết cái lớn trường thiên cố sự,

Có một phương mắc phải tuyệt chứng cho nên muốn giấu lấy một phương khác rời đi cuối cùng nhất lại gương vỡ lại lành,

Cái này văn án tồn tại tư liệu của ta kẹp rất lâu(trước kia Đinh Đinh chính là cẩu huyết đinh sao? ),

Khi đó chỉ là mù viết, ngay cả nhân vật chính đều không có,

Nghĩ lại đem nó móc ra là ta lúc đầu dự định muốn viết một cái khác thiên đột nhiên không biết từ đâu hạ bút (sụp đổ)

Chính là như vậy nha.

Mặc dù kịch bản rất dễ đoán, nhưng vẫn là hi vọng mọi người nhiều hơn bồi thường quỹ liền tốt~

Ngủ ngon.


	49. Chapter 49

Đời này không đổi 【 đan Ung 】

« đời này không đổi »/ DingDing

*OOC, tư thiết, chớ lên cao chân nhân

* ngụy khoa chỉnh hình, tiểu cữu x cháu trai thiết lập, có tuổi tác kém

* hơi cẩu huyết, có nhỏ xe nát, mời tự hành tránh sét

────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

── tại ngươi rời đi thời gian bên trong hắn chỉ làm hai chuyện, lớn lên, cùng chờ ngươi trở về.

01.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem theo hai cái to lớn rương hành lý, vừa đi đến xuất cảnh đại sảnh một bên đưa ra một cái tay bấm người nào đó điện thoại.

Hồi lâu không có trở lại Hàn Quốc, xung quanh tràn ngập lấy Châu Á gương mặt cùng hắn quen thuộc tiếng mẹ đẻ, vốn phải là hắn quen thuộc nhất sự tình, bây giờ thế mà trở nên có chút lạ lẫm.

"Tỷ tỷ, ta đến." Trải qua đường dài phi hành, sắc mặt của hắn có rõ ràng mỏi mệt, nhưng vẫn là cái quay đầu suất trăm phần trăm soái ca, người bên cạnh một mực liếc trộm hắn, hắn cũng không để ý, chỉ là hướng về phía điện thoại hỏi: "Ngài ở bên ngoài sao?"

『 a, ta quên nói, ta đột nhiên có việc, cho nên ta để Daniel đi đón ngươi. 』

"Cái, cái gì? ! ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại kém chút ném ra, đầu bên kia điện thoại người ngược lại là một phái nhẹ nhõm, còn không biết mình nói cái gì kinh thiên động địa sự tình.

『 ta nói, ta để Daniel đi đón ngươi, đoán chừng hắn hiện tại đã đến đi. 』 được xưng tỷ tỷ người còn tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là không có kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel là ai, lại bổ sung: 『 chính là Nghĩa Kiện a, nhi tử ta ngươi cháu trai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mấy năm trước không là để cho ngươi biết hắn đổi tên sao? 』

Không, hoàn toàn không phải vấn đề kia a, hắn làm sao lại không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện đổi tên, hắn coi như người ở nước ngoài, thông tin cũng xuống dốc sau đến mức này.

Ung Thánh Hựu thờ ơ nghĩ, lại hỏi: "Hắn làm sao lại đến a?"

『 hắn vừa vặn nghỉ nha, đi đón tiếp mình về nước tiểu cữu cũng không đủ đi, đứa nhỏ này không có gì biến, chính là so với trước đó không yêu nói như vậy, ngươi không cần để ý, cứ như vậy, ta trước bận bịu đi. 』

"Chờ chút, chờ chút, tỷ tỷ ──" Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nhìn mình chằm chằm điện thoại giới mặt một hồi, đã biểu hiện trò chuyện kết thúc hình tượng để hắn từ bỏ hi vọng.

Hắn ý tứ nhưng thật ra là, Khương Daniel làm sao lại nguyện ý đến đón mình? Tại hắn quyết định triệu hồi nước công việc thời điểm, hắn liền đã tưởng tượng qua mấy ngàn lần cùng Khương Daniel gặp mặt.

Hắn biết chung quy là sẽ gặp mặt, đến cùng là cùng một chỗ sinh sống một đoạn có thể nói là sống nương tựa lẫn nhau thời gian, mặc dù bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không suy nghĩ lên những này, nhưng không nghĩ tới chính là, Khương Daniel mẫu thân ── mình kia không có quan hệ máu mủ tỷ tỷ, trực tiếp thay hắn làm quyết định.

Nếu như nàng biết hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng phát sinh qua cái gì ──

Không đúng, hiện tại là Khương Daniel, hắn tuyệt không giống Khương mẫu chỗ nghĩ như vậy chưa quen thuộc, sớm ngay lập tức liền biết Khương Daniel đổi tên, hắn thích Daniel cái tên này, so với Nghĩa Kiện càng thích hợp, cũng ở trong lòng mặc niệm mấy ngàn mấy vạn lượt, nhưng kia chung quy chỉ có thể để ở trong lòng mà thôi.

Tại đi ra một khắc này, nhìn thấy rất nhiều cầm bảng hiệu nhận điện thoại chờ đợi người, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có một nháy mắt may mắn nghĩ, nếu là Khương Daniel thoải mái hẹn, chính hắn dựng tắc xi về đi cũng không được vấn đề.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel tựa như cây cây cột lớn đồng dạng, thẳng tắp đứng tại phía trước nhất, một trăm tám mươi centimet cùng kinh người tướng mạo tại trong mọi người như hạc giữa bầy gà, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa đã nhìn thấy, nghĩ trang không thấy được cũng khó khăn.

Trên tay hắn không có cầm bất kỳ vật gì, mặc kiện đơn giản màu lam nhạt áo sơmi, đem tay áo cuốn tới khuỷu tay trở xuống ba cm chỗ ── lộ ra bạo lấy gân xanh cánh tay, có thể xưng nữ nhân cảm thấy nam nhân mặc áo sơmi lúc gợi cảm nhất địa phương, phía dưới phối lấy đầu gối rất lạnh phá quần, từ hắn đi tới một khắc này, không có giơ tay lên, đương nhiên càng không khả năng cười, cũng chỉ là lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem hắn.

Phảng phất Ung Thánh Hựu liền nên từ trong biển người mênh mông nhận ra là hắn, hắn cũng đã sớm nhận ra Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đoạn này khoảng cách giống như rất xa, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa chuẩn bị xong đối mặt, thế nhưng là hắn kỳ thật lại là gần như vậy, gần đến hắn đã ảo giác cảm nhận được Khương Daniel khí tức.

Hắn nhìn mình ánh mắt có chút khủng bố. Động vật đều có loại bảo vệ mình phát giác uy hiếp bản năng, mà Khương Daniel hiện tại dù cho đứng được xa như vậy, hay là tràn ngập Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nguy hiểm xâm lược cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới, hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nhìn như vậy hắn, là tại Khương Daniel mười sáu tuổi năm đó thời điểm, tại thời điểm này hắn mới dần dần minh bạch, sự tình hướng đi đã không phải là hắn có thể khống chế, mà hắn cũng là bị vận mệnh loay hoay người mà thôi.

Thế nhưng là, trước đó, Khương Daniel vẫn luôn giấu rất khá.

Nên trước lên tiếng chào hỏi đâu? vẫn là nên trước kêu tên đâu? Vẫn là phải cái gì đều đừng nói tốt đâu?

Khương Daniel tại hắn nhanh đứng ở trước mặt hắn một khắc này, liền thay hắn làm tốt quyết định, hắn liễm lên kia tràn ngập xâm lược cảm giác ánh mắt, vươn tay cầm qua hắn hai cái lớn rương hành lý, không nói lời nào đi ở phía trước, hành lý đã bị bắt cóc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn theo sát lấy hắn đi.

Xe liền ngừng ở bên ngoài, Khương Daniel thuần thục mở ra sau khi toa xe đem hành lý mang lên đi, hoàn toàn không có Ung Thánh Hựu đất dụng võ, hắn chỉ có thể thừa dịp khoảng thời gian này quan sát Khương Daniel biến hóa, nguyên bản mượt mà cằm dưới bị sắc bén góc cạnh thay thế, cả khuôn mặt xem ra càng thêm lập thể, dáng người so trong ấn tượng khoan hậu, còn cao hơn chính mình một điểm.

Hắn rời đi năm đó, Khương Daniel cũng đã dài đến cơ hồ có thể cùng hắn nhìn thẳng trình độ đi?

"Đang suy nghĩ gì?" Khương Daniel mở miệng câu nói đầu tiên hù đến hắn, tiếng nói ngược lại là không có gì biến, chỉ là lâu không mở miệng mà mang theo điểm khàn khàn, hắn cảm thụ được Khương Daniel khách sáo, thế là lắc đầu, ngẩng đầu phát hiện Khương Daniel lại tại nhìn hắn.

Đây không phải là người bình thường nhìn người ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất khó nói đó là cái gì cảm giác, dòng xe cộ dòng người tới tới lui lui, cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ đột ngột đứng im lấy.

"Đã lâu không gặp." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn một hồi, đem toàn thân hắn từ trên xuống dưới dò xét một lần, mới lại chậm rãi mở miệng.

"Tiểu cữu."

Hắn rốt cục cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đọc không hiểu nụ cười của hắn, cũng không biết hắn bây giờ dạng này gọi hắn là có ý gì, là đã tiêu tan lãng quên, hay là chỉ là trêu tức châm chọc, hắn đều không biết được.

Cái này nhỏ hắn mười hai tuổi cháu trai, từ bọn hắn gặp nhau một khắc này bắt đầu, liền nhất định là trận hắn không giải được kết.

Hắn cả một đời nhỏ khắc tinh.

02.

Nhỏ khắc tinh.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình lấy cái thứ nhất tên hiệu.

Thẳng thắn nói, so với bà ngoại cho hắn lấy 『 Tiểu Bàn Đôn 』, sát vách bạn chơi tiểu hoa lấy 『 híp híp mắt 』, hay là mụ mụ thường xuyên gọi mình tên thân mật 『 tiểu bảo bảo 』, cũng còn muốn đến hay lắm một điểm.

Khương Daniel ── khi đó hắn còn gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn mơ mơ hồ hồ nhớ kỹ hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, mụ mụ nắm bốn tuổi hắn trở lại nhà bà ngoại, mười sáu tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu an vị ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, mặc cao trung đồng phục, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu bị gọi đùa là là hành tẩu pho tượng lạnh mỹ nam không phải chuyện một ngày hai ngày, nhưng là đối với lần thứ nhất gặp hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến nói, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu không lộ vẻ gì thân thể cũng không nhúc nhích, là như cái thật pho tượng đồng dạng.

Sẽ bày ở viện bảo tàng mỹ thuật cung cấp người biểu hiện ra cái chủng loại kia.

Hắn còn không có hỏi cái này giống pho tượng đồng dạng xử lấy đại ca ca là ai thời điểm, mẹ hắn liền đến bà ngoại gian phòng, cùng hắn bà ngoại nói, nàng cùng hài tử cha ly hôn, hài tử cha không muốn quyền giám hộ, về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là về nàng.

Mẹ hắn một mực rất khốc, tại cái kia kết hôn ly hôn cũng còn muốn hai nhà tử đồng ý niên đại, hoàn toàn không có thương lượng ý tứ, thậm chí đã ký tên, đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều đổi Khương gia họ, mới tiền trảm hậu tấu cáo tri bà ngoại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới hắn bà ngoại càng khốc, trực tiếp về hắn mụ mụ: "Vừa vặn, ta cho ngươi biết, ngồi ở phòng khách đứa bé kia, cha mẹ xảy ra ngoài ý muốn qua đời, hắn bên kia thân thích không ai có năng lực chiếu cố hắn, ta dự định thu dưỡng hắn, về sau ngươi liền thêm một cái đệ đệ."

"Mẹ! Trọng yếu như vậy sự tình vì cái gì hiện tại mới nói!" Khương mụ mụ ngốc ở.

Bà ngoại nói: "Vậy ngươi trọng yếu như vậy sự tình cũng không có cùng ta thương lượng a!"

". . ." Mẹ hắn làm sao cũng nghĩ không ra cái phản bác lý do, nếu là hiện trường có người bên ngoài, nhất định nghĩ tức giận đến rống kỳ thật hai mẹ con này căn bản tám lạng nửa cân.

"Đi đi, về sau ta giúp ngươi chú ý lấy Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi cũng nhiều đảm đương Tiểu Hựu một điểm, hắn rất ngoan rất có lễ phép, chính là phụ mẫu qua đời xung kích quá lớn, chưa đủ lớn thích nói chuyện."

Khương gia mẫu nữ cứ như vậy nói xong, sau đó vui mừng hớn hở đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, mặt mũi hiền lành nói: "Tiểu Hựu, đây là nữ nhi của ta ── về sau chính là chị gái ngươi, cái này là tỷ tỷ của ngươi nhi tử Nghĩa Kiện, về sau chúng ta chính là toàn gia người, ngươi không cần cảm thấy khách khí, biết sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, lúng ta lúng túng gật đầu.

"Nghĩa Kiện, gọi tiểu cữu." Khương mụ mụ đẩy đẩy hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực tế quá nhỏ, hắn còn không biết hắn từ đây sẽ không còn được gặp lại ba ba, cũng không biết vị đại ca ca này sẽ trở thành nhà mới của mình người làm bạn lấy mình lớn lên, ở vào tỉnh tỉnh mê mê niên kỷ, chỉ là dùng mềm nhu đồng âm nghe lời của mẹ kêu một tiếng.

"Nhỏ, tiểu cữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu là lần đầu tiên nghe được xưng hô thế này, cảm thấy là có chút bài xích cái này gia đình mới, hắn hay là cái chưa thành niên, phụ mẫu bởi vì ngoài ý muốn qua đời, tang lễ vừa kết thúc liền bị thân thích giống bóng da đồng dạng ném tới ném lui, thật vất vả có cái người hảo tâm muốn thu nuôi hắn, mình không có lựa chọn nào khác, chỉ có thể mang cảm kích cầu nguyện người nhà họ Khương đối tốt với hắn một điểm, đừng để hắn như cái hiện đại cô bé lọ lem đồng dạng.

Hắn lại nhìn một chút đối với hắn ném lấy hiếu kì ánh mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khi đó hắn mới dài đến trên đầu gối của hắn mặt một chút mà thôi, hắn gọi mình đồng âm đáng yêu, cười lên lại mười phần nhận người thích, ngay cả còn ở vào trong bi thương Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm thấy có chút bị hòa tan.

Hắn chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thẳng, sờ sờ đầu của hắn.

"Ngươi tốt, Nghĩa Kiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến không nên quá dọa lấy tiểu hài, miễn cưỡng chống lên hắn gần một tháng đến nay nụ cười đầu tiên.

Còn như vì cái gì gọi nhỏ khắc tinh đâu?

Người nhà họ Khương đối với hắn so trong tưởng tượng còn tốt, hắn muốn cái gì đều cho hắn, chỉ là thủy chung vẫn là cho là mình là ăn nhờ ở đậu, không có yêu cầu quá nhiều, ủng có đồ vật đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện bà ngoại cho là hắn cần cho hắn mua, học phí đều là mình cố gắng đọc sách cầm học bổng giao.

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu không thường gặp được Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bà ngoại ngụ cùng chỗ, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Khương mẫu ở tại hành tẩu khoảng cách hai mười phút một cái khác cư xá.

Nhưng là cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ba ba ly hôn về sau, nghề nghiệp phụ nữ Khương mụ mụ liền đứng trước một cái khó khăn, vừa muốn bên trên nhà trẻ Khương Nghĩa Kiện tan học cùng với nàng giờ tan sở hoàn toàn túi không lên, không còn cách nào khác Khương mụ mụ đành phải đến xin giúp đỡ mẹ của mình, bất đắc dĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện bà ngoại còn không có về hưu, giờ làm việc không bắn tính.

Hai người thương thảo thật lâu, hay là quyết định mời cái bảo mẫu, nhưng là cái này cũng mang ý nghĩa lại nhiều hạng kinh tế gánh vác.

Tại bàn ăn làm bài tập Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hai người than thở, lại nhìn xem ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn ngoan ngoãn chơi đùa cỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, dùng bút chì tại bản bút ký phía trên họa vô số cái vòng vòng, cuối cùng phảng phất quyết định đồng dạng để bút xuống đứng lên.

"Ta tan học thời gian cùng Nghĩa Kiện không sai biệt lắm, trường học cũng tiện đường, có thể đi đón hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu lần này ngôn luận hoàn toàn hù đến mẹ con hai người, không phải là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đoạn văn này kỳ quái, mà là bởi vì đi tới cái này về sau từ trước đến nay kiệm lời Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nói dài như vậy câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là bọn họ là lo lắng hắn chú ý không được đứa bé này, thế là nói: "Ta chỉ là, muốn giúp đỡ một điểm bận bịu, nếu như a di cùng tỷ tỷ không yên lòng ── "

"Sẽ không! Tiểu Hựu! Ngươi thật giúp ta một đại ân!" Khương mụ mụ kích động xông lại nắm chặt tay của hắn, "Vậy chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện về sau liền nhờ ngươi!"

Chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện liền nhờ ngươi.

Nghe thấy câu nói này thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu sinh mấy phần tinh thần trách nhiệm, hắn rõ ràng là ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, nhưng là bởi vì lý giải mất đi phụ mẫu đau đớn, bởi vì biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lẽ lại không có khả năng cùng phụ thân của hắn gặp mặt, chí ít hắn quyết định, phải chiếu cố thật tốt đứa bé này, cho hắn một cái hoàn thiện tuổi thơ.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua siêu cấp vú em sinh hoạt, vừa để xuống học đồng học hẹn nhau lấy muốn đi đâu đi một chút, chỉ có hắn cõng lên túi sách vội vàng hướng trường học đuổi, chính là sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chờ đến lâu, nội tâm ủy khuất, sợ hắn cảm thấy mình là không ai muốn hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang về nhà, mãi cho đến Khương mụ mụ trở về trước, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ở chỗ này vừa đi học một bên chiếu cố hắn, đại đa số thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, nhiều lần đều cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện cưỡi trên đầu đi, cũng có đến mấy lần Ung Thánh Hựu đấu không lại tiểu hài tinh lực, mệt mỏi ngủ trên ghế sa lon.

Còn có một lần, Khương mụ mụ trở về thời điểm, mới phát hiện ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện họa một cái vai mặt hoa, còn tốt chỉ là dùng thải sắc bút họa, nhưng là hạ bút quá nặng, xoa đến mặt đều sưng đỏ mới rửa đi.

Khương mụ mụ một bên đè ép con trai mình một bên muốn hắn cho tiểu cữu xin lỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại lau mặt, chỉ là cười cười, còn giúp lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chuyện, nói tiểu hài chẳng qua là cảm thấy thú vị.

"Tiểu cữu cữu, thật xin lỗi, ta không nên ── tiểu cữu!" Lúc đầu đầu bị ép tới trầm thấp Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, phát hiện hắn đẹp trai một chút mặt trở nên từng khối từng khối hồng hồng, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy thú vị, hiện tại là thật bắt đầu lo lắng, "Mặt của ngươi, mặt của ngươi. . . Oa a ──!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóc rống lên, hắn thật không phải là cố ý, hắn tiểu cữu cữu đẹp như thế, không thể bị hắn hủy dung a anh anh anh.

Cuối cùng không có chân chính xử phạt đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai người chỉ lo lấy luống cuống tay chân an ủi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, rõ ràng là kẻ đầu têu ngược lại khóc đến thảm hại hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương mụ mụ quả thực dở khóc dở cười.

"Đừng khóc a, nhỏ khắc tinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương mụ mụ đi chuẩn bị cho hắn bữa tối thời điểm nói, hắn xoa bóp Khương Nghĩa Kiện thịt thịt khuôn mặt nhỏ, đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực để hắn mặt đối với mình, cười độ cong so bình thường càng lớn một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới phát hiện, hắn đẹp mắt tiểu cữu cữu nguyên lai có đáng yêu răng nanh, cười lên thậm chí so không cười càng đẹp mắt.

"Nhỏ khắc tinh là cái gì a?"

"Chính là Nghĩa Kiện ngươi a."

"Tại sao là nhỏ khắc tinh?"

". . . Ta cũng không biết đâu."

Đại khái là bởi vì, rõ ràng không nghĩ lại cười, trông thấy ngươi nhưng vẫn là kiểu gì cũng sẽ bật cười đi.

03.

"Bà ngoại mấy ngày trước đã đem gian phòng chỉnh lý tốt, nàng cùng mẹ ta rất tò mò đợi ngươi trở về." Tại đường xe bên trong, Khương Daniel chủ động trò chuyện lập nghiệp bên trong tình trạng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ngoại mấy năm trước Khương Daniel bà ngoại bởi vì đầu gối bệnh cũ, đã có chút không tiện hành tẩu, đặc địa hoa thời gian chỉnh lý gian phòng của hắn, nhất định phí nàng không ít công phu.

"A di đầu gối, còn tốt chứ?"

"Đã không quá có thể đi, đều là lấy xe lăn thay đi bộ, ngẫu nhiên có nhu cầu mới dùng quải trượng, nhưng sinh hoạt tự gánh vác còn có thể, ta đem phòng ở đều đổi thành không chướng ngại không gian."

"A. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu tỏ ra là đã hiểu, mấy năm này không cùng Khương Daniel liên hệ, ngược lại là rất thường từ hắn mụ mụ trong miệng nghe được hắn tin tức, đại học học chính là trong phòng thiết kế, cũng đúng lúc phát huy được tác dụng.

Trong lúc nhất thời lại tương đối không nói gì, hắn nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, không biết nên không nên hỏi hỏi hắn tình hình gần đây.

"Ta xuất ngũ không bao lâu, đã bắt đầu đi làm, công ty cách nhà ta cùng nhà bà ngoại đều gần, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên cần đi công tác." Khương Daniel thế mà đoán ra tiếng lòng của hắn chủ động nói, ngược lại không giống Khương mụ mụ nói dạng này kiệm lời, chỉ là nên nói liền nói, sẽ không nhiều trò chuyện khác, cũng không giống như kiểu trước đây miệng luôn luôn không dừng được.

"Ca công ty tại B thành phố, nhưng là cách nơi này giao thông cũng bất quá một giờ, nếu như thuận tiện, liền nhiều bồi bồi bà ngoại đi."

". . . Ta hiểu rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện bà ngoại vẫn nghĩ có con trai, không phải thân sinh cũng không quan trọng, ngay cả như vậy, thu dưỡng hắn về sau từ đầu đến cuối cũng không có yêu cầu hắn kêu lên một tiếng mẹ, hắn liền gọi a di gọi quen thuộc, năm đó rời đi mặc dù có chuẩn bị, nhưng là rời đi lâu như vậy, nhất định là rất đau đớn lòng của nàng.

Các nàng đều cho là bọn họ là chân chính người nhà, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu mấy năm này ngay cả ăn tết trở về số lần đều rải rác có thể đếm được, còn tổng cùng Khương Daniel dịch ra, thậm chí đến cuối cùng mấy năm càng ngày càng ít trở về.

Còn như vì cái gì quyết định trở về, một mặt là a di tuổi tác đã cao, cần người chiếu cố thật tốt làm bạn, luận tình nói lý lẽ đều không nên lại đợi ở nước ngoài, vừa lúc ở Hàn Quốc có thiếu, liền thỉnh cầu đổi đi nơi khác trở về rồi; còn như một phương diện khác. . .

Hắn còn không biết nên cầm Khương Daniel làm sao bây giờ.

"Ta cũng sẽ rất thường đi tìm ca."

"Ờ. . . A?" Còn tại ngây người Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời về sau, mới đột nhiên ý thức được Khương Daniel nói cái gì, sau đó hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, trừ vừa mới mới gặp hắn kêu kia âm thanh tiểu cữu, Khương Daniel lại chỉ gọi hắn ca.

Đại khái từ mười ba tuổi bắt đầu, Khương Daniel liền không gọi mình nữa tiểu cữu, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng ── hắn đối với Khương Daniel sự tình luôn luôn nhất thanh nhị sở, Khương Daniel chỉ là nhăn lấy mũi nói, tiểu cữu giống như đem mình gọi lão đồng dạng, gọi ca cũng có thể a.

Ngay từ đầu hắn bà ngoại cùng mụ mụ đều nói hắn hồ nháo, dù sao nhận nuôi hắn người là bà ngoại, bối phận còn là không giống nhau, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel là trong nhà sủng nhi, luôn luôn vung cái yêu kiều cười cười quá khứ, về sau trừ phi ở trước mặt người ngoài, nếu không là thế nào cũng không nguyện ý gọi, tự mình gọi ca làm cho càng là hung.

Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, là khi đó liền bắt đầu sao?

". . . Vì cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng nói, lại cảm thấy mình ăn nói vụng về, hỏi cái này chút muốn làm gì, hẳn là trực tiếp sảng khoái cự tuyệt hắn mới là.

Nhưng là hắn lại cho Khương Daniel một cơ hội.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi đem xe mở đến ven đường dừng lại, cởi xuống dây an toàn, đem thân thể hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng tới gần, hắn tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu liền lui lại, Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc này đầy đủ thể hiện Khương Daniel giờ phút này cùng mình hình thể khác biệt, cuối cùng thế mà hoàn toàn đem hắn vây ở nơi hẻo lánh.

"Bởi vì lần này a, sẽ không lại để ca chạy đi, nhất định sẽ khóa đến sít sao." Khương Daniel nói, lại bổ sung: "Liền giống như bây giờ."

"A?"

"Ra mắt, ca đều ba mươi sáu tuổi, thật đẩy không được liền đi đi, dù sao ngươi luôn luôn cự tuyệt không được bà ngoại cùng mẹ ta."

". . . Cho ăn Khương Daniel, ngươi lùi cho ta mở, ngươi có tin ta hay không đánh ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lập đứng người dậy, nhưng lại bị Khương Daniel ép về cái ghế nơi hẻo lánh.

Lại tới, kia thế không thể đỡ xâm lược cảm giác, kia tràn ngập uy hiếp khí tức.

"Nhưng là kết hôn, ca đời này cũng không nên nghĩ." Khương Daniel lại lần nữa xích lại gần hắn, mãi cho đến chóp mũi đều nhanh dán chặt chóp mũi của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng quay đầu đi chỗ khác, sau đó trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, Khương Daniel cũng không giận, chỉ là hé miệng cắn lỗ tai hắn một ngụm, sau đó nhẹ nhàng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói:

"Trừ phi là cùng ta."

Cảm giác tê dại từ tai phải bắt đầu khuếch tán đến toàn thân, nhiệt độ của người hắn trong nháy mắt bão tố cao.

"A...! ! ! Ta muốn xuống xe!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bộc phát, hắn cảm thấy quá mất mặt, đã tuổi gần bốn mươi tuổi, hay là sẽ bị mình cháu trai đùa giỡn, hắn quả thực nghĩ nhảy xe, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel lại giống một người không có chuyện gì đồng dạng trở lại chỗ mình ngồi, không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu lớn tiếng kháng nghị, thắt chặt dây an toàn lái xe lên đường.

"Khương Daniel! Ngươi điên!" Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào xuống xe, ép ép tay lái cũng bị khóa kín, chỉ có thể trừng mắt Khương Daniel, đem vừa mới không biết làm thế nào tất cả đều phát tiết ở trước mắt trên thân người này.

"Ta đúng vậy a, ca hẳn là đã sớm biết."

". . ."

"Nếu như lại nhẫn tâm một điểm, ca hẳn là mãi mãi cũng không nên quay lại, bất quá cái kia cũng không quan trọng, ta vốn là dự định lại đi tìm ngươi." Khương Daniel nói mình kế hoạch, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nói câu quả nhiên, chỉ là hắn không đợi đến Khương Daniel đến tìm hắn, hắn liền tự mình về tới trước.

"Ta nhớ được." Khương Daniel còn nói.

"Cái gì?"

". . . Không có gì." Khương Daniel không nói lời nào.

04.

"Ghét nhất tiểu cữu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc đuổi tới nhà trẻ thời điểm, náo nhiệt nhà trẻ đã sớm không có một ai, chỉ còn lại bồi tiếp Khương Nghĩa Kiện chờ gia trưởng đạo sư.

Hắn hôm nay lại đến trễ, lân cận lớp mười hai, học tập lượng cùng khảo thí lượng đều gia tăng rất nhiều, kéo dài tan học đã là trạng thái bình thường, coi như hắn dùng chạy nhanh chạy tới, cũng vẫn là để Khương Nghĩa Kiện chờ gần một giờ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ mới gặp đến bây giờ dài nhanh hai tuổi, bao nhiêu bắt đầu biết trong nhà tình hình, biết mụ mụ bà ngoại vất vả, tiểu cữu muốn đọc sách, bình thường luôn luôn nhu thuận, cũng không có gì tính tình, nhưng là nóng giận thường thường rất khó trấn an.

Giống bây giờ, tiểu mao đầu đem thân thể núp ở nhà trẻ trượt thang trượt ở giữa không gian, ôm đầu gối , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhà trẻ lão sư làm sao hống cũng không chịu ra.

"Nghĩa Kiện a, tiểu cữu thật không phải là cố ý, cùng tiểu cữu về nhà đi, về nhà tiểu cữu cho ngươi nấu ngươi yêu nhất sườn xào chua ngọt, được không?"

"Mới không muốn! Tiểu cữu làm đồ ăn đệ nhất thế giới khó ăn!"

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng cùng bên cạnh nhà trẻ lão sư cười cười, mặc dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại nổi nóng, nhưng là lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình trù nghệ hiểu rõ, câu nói này có thể là nói thật mà không phải nói nhảm.

"Tháng thiếu a, tiểu cữu cữu bình thường lên lớp cũng thật vất vả, gần nhất còn tốt nhiều khảo thí, ngươi liền tha thứ hắn đi!" Nhà trẻ lão sư ôn tồn gia nhập, trong lòng suy nghĩ hôm nay lại phải tăng ca, lão sư thật khó làm.

"Không muốn tiểu cữu! Không muốn tiểu cữu!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lớn tiếng nói, còn giống như mang theo điểm giọng nghẹn ngào, xem ra lần này là thật sự tức giận.

Dù sao tháng này đến nay đã là lần thứ năm để Khương Nghĩa Kiện dạng này chờ, lần thứ nhất Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn cười cười nói không quan hệ; lần thứ hai thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã mất đi khuôn mặt tươi cười nhưng không có biểu thị cái gì; lần thứ ba thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã mắt ứa lệ, gọi Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn vứt bỏ hắn; lần thứ tư thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm hắn khóc rất lâu.

Hắn phát thệ không có lần thứ năm, nhưng mà hay là phát sinh.

"Tốt tốt tốt, không muốn tiểu cữu, ta tìm bà ngoại đến, vẫn là phải tìm mụ mụ đến?"

"Đừng! Đều không cần!" Tiểu hài nghe thật khóc, "Muốn ba ba! Muốn tìm ba ba!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhà trẻ lão sư đồng thời sửng sốt.

Kia là gần hai năm qua, lần đầu tiên nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc lên ba ba hai chữ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái hiểu tiểu hài không phải thật sự giận hắn, còn có khác mấu chốt, chỉ là phát tiết ở trên người hắn, hắn ra hiệu nhà trẻ lão sư để hắn tự mình xử lý về sau, chật vật mạo hiểm đổ xuống tới nguy hiểm, bò lên trên chỉ áp dụng ba đến sáu tuổi trẻ con trượt thang trượt phía trên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái không nghĩ tới đại nhân có biện pháp bên trên tới đây, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm vội vàng lau lau nước mắt, quay đầu chỗ khác không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, lại lại bởi vì nội tâm ủy khuất bắt đầu rơi nước mắt.

"Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ ba ba sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi, lại cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoa xoa nước mắt.

"Tiểu hoa nói, vì cái gì cha ta không cùng ta ở cùng một chỗ, cũng đều không có tới nhìn ta? Tiểu cữu, có phải là cha ta không quan tâm ta rồi?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn, nước mắt giống vòi nước đồng dạng quan không dậy, chỉ có thể nghẹn ngào nói.

"Mụ mụ nói, cùng ba ba tách ra, kia là có ý gì? Là ta về sau đều không có ba ba sao? Có phải là ta đã làm sai điều gì, ba ba mới muốn rời khỏi ta cùng mụ mụ?" Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, hắn vừa lo lắng hỏi.

Đối với loại sự tình này, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật không rõ lắm, thậm chí cũng không hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện phụ mẫu vì cái gì tách ra, nhưng là tiểu hài tử bị bằng hữu nói như vậy, nhất định là tức giận lại khổ sở, một phương diện khả năng lại sẽ tưởng rằng lỗi của mình, mới có thể để cha của hắn cũng không tới nhìn hắn.

Thế nhưng là sự thật cũng không phải như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình biết, mình cũng không có làm gì sai, hắn còn nhớ rõ hắn chỉ là như thường lệ đi học, đến lúc chiều liền tiếp vào khẩn cấp thông tri, chạy đi bệnh viện thời điểm, hắn liền đã không có phụ mẫu.

Hắn là không có cha mẹ tiểu hài.

Hắn nghĩ, đúng a, hắn còn là trẻ con đâu, nhưng có phải thế không tiểu hài.

Vô luận là tự nguyện hoặc là không phải tự nguyện địa, phụ mẫu đem bọn hắn sinh ra tới, lại chỉ có thể bị động tiếp nhận bọn hắn rời đi, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, đều quá tàn nhẫn.

"Không phải, không phải Nghĩa Kiện sai." Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cảm giác Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích mình như thế ôm hắn, kia là cùng loại với phụ thân cho an toàn của hắn cảm giác.

Trong nháy mắt đó, mặc dù hắn vẫn chưa trưởng thành thành trong lý tưởng đại nhân, hắn đã muốn đem chính mình toàn bộ đều cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Không có ba ba cũng không quan hệ, ngươi có tiểu cữu cữu a."

Cái này mới quen biết hai năm hài tử, đã đối với hắn sinh ra thật sâu ràng buộc, hắn không có cha mẹ, lại nhiều một cái quan hệ đặc thù nho nhỏ hài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn xem tiểu cữu cữu chiếu lấy thủy quang con mắt, hắn không biết tiểu cữu cữu vì cái gì xem ra giống như hắn thương tâm bộ dáng.

Hắn nghĩ, hắn không có ba ba, thế nhưng là có mụ mụ cùng bà ngoại, hiện tại lại nhiều một cái thương hắn tiểu cữu cữu.

Thế nhưng là, kỳ thật tiểu cữu cữu chỉ có hắn đi.

05.

"Chưa thấy qua bá đạo như vậy nam nhân!" Ung Thánh Hựu một bên đem rương hành lý quần áo quần toàn ném đến trên giường, vừa hướng đầu bên kia điện thoại phàn nàn lấy.

『 đây không phải là ngươi sủng ra sao? 』 tiếp nhận phàn nàn đối phương rất tỉnh táo, xem ra đã nghe thật nhiều lần.

"Kia là ta nhìn hắn đáng yêu, khi còn bé hắn nhiều đáng yêu nhiều ngoan a, bạch bạch mềm mềm, tốt sờ tốt ôm tốt hơn tay, thật hoài niệm nhỏ Nghĩa Kiện a anh anh anh ── "

『 ta không thể không nhắc nhở ngươi, ngươi bây giờ nghe đặc biệt giống cái đồ biến thái. 』

"Móa! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! Có phải là hảo huynh đệ rồi?"

『 vâng vâng vâng, qua mấy ngày chuyển tới, ngươi mới phòng đã chỉnh lý không sai biệt lắm, đều là ra bản thân bà chủ chi thủ, cảm kích ta, sùng bái ta đi. 』

"Cảm ơn! Trước tắt điện thoại!" Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, chuẩn bị đem quần áo nhét vào trong tủ treo quần áo, hắn dự lưu lại mấy bộ ở nhà muốn mặc quần áo, đa số chuẩn bị mang đến B thành phố, B thành phố với hắn mà nói không tính lạ lẫm, lúc trước cũng đã xin nhờ hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vì chính mình chuẩn bị tốt, hắn là không có lo lắng như vậy tới đó sinh hoạt.

Ở nước ngoài sinh sống sáu năm, mang về hành lý lại không nhiều, không đến nửa giờ liền chỉnh lý tốt.

A di xác thực rất dụng tâm, gian phòng bài trí cơ hồ đều cùng hắn trước khi đi giống nhau như đúc, hắn không mang đi đồ vật cũng đặt ở cùng cái vị trí.

Nói đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra tủ quần áo cuối cùng một ô, nơi đó trân tàng hắn mười sáu tuổi đến ba mươi tuổi ảnh chụp ── đương nhiên cũng bao hàm cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn liếc nhìn những này quá khứ ảnh chụp, từng bước từng bước hồi ức cảnh tượng lúc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuổi thơ cơ hồ là hắn cùng a di còn có tỷ tỷ tạo thành, nói như vậy giống như có chút đột ngột, thế nhưng là nhìn xem những hình này tựa như thật người nhà đồng dạng.

Hắn tham gia Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà trẻ, tiểu học còn có nước bên trong buổi lễ tốt nghiệp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở chính giữa, bên phải có đôi khi là hắn bà ngoại có đôi khi là mẹ hắn, thế nhưng là bên trái vĩnh viễn là Ung Thánh Hựu, ba người khác đều không có gì biến, trở nên cũng chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện hàng năm thân cao cùng dần dần thân hình gầy gò, hắn đứng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền mặc tốt nghiệp phục bưng lấy hoa, cười đến con mắt cũng không thấy.

Đáng tiếc Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt nghiệp trung học trước, Ung Thánh Hựu liền xuất ngoại, chờ hắn đại học tốt nghiệp lúc cũng không có trở về.

Album ảnh hẳn là đến nơi đây kết thúc, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu tại lật giấy thời điểm, có người thay hắn bổ sung hắn không có ở đây những hình kia, hắn nghĩ, đại khái là Khương Daniel bổ, có hắn tốt nghiệp trung học lúc, đương nhiên cũng có đại học tốt nghiệp mặc học sĩ phục ảnh chụp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái này hai tấm hình, rõ ràng hắn đã vắng mặt, Khương Daniel bên trái vẫn là không có đứng người, hắn bà ngoại cùng mụ mụ như cũ một khối đứng ở bên phải hắn đi ── đem bên trái vị trí lưu cho hắn.

Vị trí này là ai lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không dám nghĩ lại.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt nghiệp trung học đêm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là dự mưu tính chuẩn bị vụng trộm xuất ngoại, hắn không cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữ lại cơ hội, tự cho là nhẫn tâm như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền sẽ coi như là cự tuyệt, thế nhưng là lần này trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu mới biết được cũng không phải là mình tưởng tượng dạng này.

Nói này cũng buồn cười, hắn tư tâm hi vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện quên hắn, mình lại vẫn chưa ra khỏi tới.

Hắn không phải là không có giao qua bạn gái, cũng không phải đối nữ hài một chút hứng thú đều không có.

Tại ngoại địa học đại học thời điểm, hắn giao bạn gái đầu tiên, bạn gái nói thừa dịp nghỉ hè thuận tiện theo mình về nhà chơi mấy ngày, hắn cũng đáp ứng, kết quả vừa trở về ngày đó cùng một chỗ dắt tay đi trở về đi lúc, vừa lúc bị chính vào tiểu học năm thứ tư Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã không phải là cần người đưa đón tiểu hài, mà là suốt ngày cưỡi xe đạp bốn phía chạy con hoang, hắn liền nắm xe đạp cùng bằng hữu tại siêu thương phía trước ăn băng, ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng là phổ thông tình lữ, về sau cảm thấy thân ảnh khá quen, nhìn kỹ, mới phát hiện là mình tại ngoại địa đọc sách, đã rất lâu không gặp tiểu cữu.

Ở trước đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn đặc biệt chờ mong tiểu cữu cữu trở về cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa, kể một ít nơi khác chuyện thú vị.

Liền Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lúc đó thuyết pháp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn nắm nữ hài nháy mắt, khuôn mặt tươi cười nháy mắt giống dẫm lên phân đồng dạng khó nói lên lời biểu lộ; mà liền Khương Daniel về sau thuyết pháp, hắn cảm thấy mình ngay lúc đó thế giới đều đổ, kem cây đều không để ý tới ăn, chính là khoa trương như vậy.

Kia là lần đầu tiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy mình tiểu cữu cữu, không phải đặc biệt đừng cao hứng va chạm ôm một cái, mà là giả vờ như không biết hô bằng dẫn bạn, cưỡi xe đạp đi.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đặc biệt lớn, coi là tiểu hài trước thời gian phản nghịch kỳ, không có cẩn thận trấn an kết quả chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ nghỉ hè đều không để ý hắn, cũng không tới nhà bà ngoại đi tìm hắn, cùng một chỗ lúc ăn cơm cũng không ngẩng đầu lên.

Ở phía sau đến, hắn thuộc về đối yêu đương không có hứng thú loại hình, cùng bạn gái tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ trôi qua đặc biệt nhanh, tình cảm nhạt một cách tự nhiên chia tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái từ bà ngoại kia nghe được, lại hồi phục đến ba ngày hai đầu đến tìm tiểu cữu cữu nói chuyện trời đất tình hình, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thần kinh thô hoàn toàn không có phát giác không thích hợp.

Nhưng là không biết là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trạng gặp hắn cùng bạn gái cùng một chỗ biểu lộ quá làm hắn khắc sâu ấn tượng, dẫn đến hắn về sau nói yêu đương cũng thường thường vô tật mà chấm dứt.

Có lẽ là bởi vì chưa từng xuất hiện cái gì đặc biệt có tính uy hiếp đối thủ, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho tới nay đều giấu rất khá.

Chân chính bạo phát đi ra, đại khái là tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện mười sáu tuổi năm đó, thăng lên cấp ba thời điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã ra công tác xã hội, mặc dù tại ngoại địa, nhưng vẫn duy trì lấy hai tháng về nhà một lần tần suất, nhưng là tuổi gần ba mươi, cuối cùng sẽ bị buộc hỏi mình bây giờ có phải là độc thân, có hay không kết hôn dự định.

Mỗi khi nhấc lên cái đề tài này thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như so với mình còn không cao hứng, hắn tuổi dậy thì lúc ngay tại kinh lịch trong nhà kịch biến, không rảnh phản nghịch, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe nói như thế đề ngay cả cơm đều không ăn, trực tiếp quẳng bát liền đi ra ngoài một khắc này, hắn mới biết được đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân chính phản nghịch kỳ, tiểu học năm thứ tư cái kia cái kia đáng là gì a?

Nhưng là hắn bà ngoại cùng mụ mụ đều không có để ở trong lòng, nói chỉ là trẻ con còn đang ăn dấm, lo lắng tiểu cữu bị cướp đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều mười sáu tuổi a, liền xem như tiểu hài, cũng là đại nam hài, hẳn là thích thơm thơm mềm mềm nữ hài tử, đối một cái lão trạch nam cữu cữu ăn dấm có phải là quá không bình thường rồi?

Hắn còn không có đem cái này lo nghĩ áp xuống tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh liền dùng hành động chứng minh.

Cuối cùng hắn vẫn là bị ép đi ra mắt, ra mắt nữ hài tử nhỏ hơn hắn hai tuổi, rất ôn hòa lại đặc biệt tốt nói chuyện dáng vẻ, hai người cơm nước xong xuôi trò chuyện trời, không tới hứng thú hợp nhau nhưng ít ra có cộng đồng chủ đề, nhưng là cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chủ động cho thấy trước mắt không có cân nhắc kết hôn ý tứ, người ta nữ hài tử khéo hiểu lòng người, cũng không có buộc hắn, chỉ nói là nếu như cải biến ý nghĩ có thể nói cho nàng.

Lo liệu lấy thân sĩ lễ nghi đưa nữ hài tử về nhà, kết quả kém chút bị ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào ôm cây đợi thỏ Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật mình.

Khi đó hắn tại C thành phố công việc, từ quê quán đến một chuyến muốn ba giờ đường xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chỉ là tại hắn dọn tới thời điểm cùng hắn mẹ đến một chuyến, hắn không biết tiểu tử này làm sao nhớ phải tự mình ở nơi này, mà lại trên người hắn đồng phục phóng đãng không bị trói buộc choàng tại trên bả vai hắn lộ ra áo trong, ba lô bị hắn nhét vào cửa một bên khác, rõ ràng là cúp học đến.

Hắn còn không có giả ra trưởng bối dáng vẻ trách cứ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế mà trốn học, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đứng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cao lớn, hắn hiện tại chỉ cần có chút ngửa đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, cánh tay cũng khoan hậu không ít.

"Mụ mụ nói ngươi đi ra mắt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.

Từ khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thăng lên sơ trung về sau, mình cũng bắt đầu làm việc, không giống lúc lên đại học thời gian co dãn, giảm bớt rất nhiều giao lưu thời gian, lại thêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào tuổi dậy thì, khoảng thời gian này tổng là ưa thích cùng cùng thế hệ bằng hữu dựng cùng một chỗ, hai người xác thực ít đi rất nhiều cộng đồng chủ đề.

Cho nên hồi lâu không có giao lưu cháu trai, không giải thích được xuất hiện ở đây, câu nói đầu tiên là vì ra mắt chuyện này, thực tế quá kỳ quái.

". . . Vì cái gì cùng ngươi nói cái này a?" Ung Thánh Hựu lầu bầu nói, hắn trước hết để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến nhà, mới có điểm không tình nguyện để người ta biết nhưng vẫn là kỹ càng giải thích nói: "Ta còn không có ý định kết hôn, là ngươi bà ngoại quá gấp, người hiện đại không đều lưu hành kết hôn muộn sao? Ta cũng mới hai mươi tám tuổi."

Nghe xong câu nói này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ mặt biểu lộ rõ ràng chậm lại, Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng cảm thấy bầu không khí kỳ quái, hôm nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện quá không đúng.

Chỉ là hắn còn không hỏi ra là chuyện gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hỏi hắn: "Vậy ngươi về sau cũng sẽ kết hôn sao?"

"Ai? Nói không chừng đi. . . Nếu như gặp phải lý tưởng của mình hình —— "

"Ca lý tưởng hình là cái gì?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên vội vàng đánh gãy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư một hồi, kỳ thật kể từ cùng đại học bạn gái bởi vì tình cảm trở thành nhạt tự nhiên chia tay về sau, hắn liền đối với phương diện này không có hứng thú, một phương diện cũng là bởi vì công việc quá bận rộn.

"Không nghĩ tới a. . . Liền cùng ta thích hợp đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Nghĩa Kiện ngươi đây?"

"Ta sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy thần kỳ, hắn tiểu cữu thế mà hỏi hắn ý kiến, thế là hắn tấm lấy một gương mặt, nghiêm túc nói.

"Ta hi vọng ca không muốn kết hôn."

"Cái gì a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra khóe miệng, "Ta là hỏi ngươi lý tưởng hình! Đi trường học tiếp ngươi thời điểm, bên người không phải vây rất nhiều nữ hài tử sao? Xem ra đều thật đáng yêu."

Hắn nhớ tới đến có lần công ty nghỉ, hắn tâm huyết dâng trào đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trường học đón hắn tan học, nghĩ ôn lại trước đó thời gian, kết quả lại nhìn thấy bị nữ hài vờn quanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trên mặt vẫn là vô hại cẩu cẩu khuôn mặt tươi cười, cũng không khó tưởng tượng hắn được hoan nghênh trình độ, nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn lập tức biến một gương mặt, còn lập loè tránh một chút lôi kéo hắn liền đi, còn nói với hắn về sau đừng có lại tới đón hắn.

"Ngươi cảm giác cho các nàng đáng yêu?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể tin hỏi.

". . . Kia cũng không có." Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nói, hắn hiện tại nhưng chịu không được líu ríu thanh xuân tiểu nữ sinh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, nói với hắn: "Lý tưởng của ta hình rất dễ đoán."

"Cái gì?"

"Ta thích mèo tướng, không cười thời điểm nhìn rất đẹp, lúc cười lên rất đáng yêu, có một chút không chỉnh tề răng nanh, trên mặt tốt nhất có ba viên nốt ruồi ── "

Hắn híp mắt lấy mắt thấy hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình lại lâm vào loại kia kỳ quái trong không khí, hắn cảm giác sắp phát sinh cái gì, hắn nhất định phải ngăn cản, thế nhưng là hắn chỉ là ngơ ngác nhìn nó phát sinh.

"Ngay ở chỗ này a, chính là ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có để cho ca, đương nhiên cũng không có để cho tiểu cữu.

Hắn nói, chính là ngươi.

Chính là ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Rầm rập.

Khi đó chính vào mùa mưa, thế nhưng là bên ngoài còn chưa bắt đầu trời mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã cảm thấy trên trời lôi đánh xuống, bổ vào trên người mình.

06.

"Ngươi biết hắn nói hắn lý tưởng hình là ai chăng? Là ta a! Con mẹ nó ngươi là ta a!" Ung Thánh Hựu cổ trở lên đều bởi vì uống rượu mà phản đỏ, lời nói cũng nói không rõ lắm, còn sụp đổ hô, dọa đến bên cạnh khách nhân đều đem ghế kéo cách hắn xa một chút.

"Đến cùng là ngươi vẫn là ngươi mẹ vẫn là hắn mẹ?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tỉnh táo nói, một bên nói một bên đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình ngược lại rượu trắng đổi thành nước, sau đó lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu rót một chén.

Ung Thánh Hựu uống một hơi cạn sạch, không để ý tới hắn chỉ nói là: "Ta cho là hắn đang nói đùa, cao trung nam sinh không phải thích nhất nói đùa mà! Nhưng là hắn về sau đều nói như thế, mình mặc dù là chó tướng, nhưng là lý tưởng hình thích mèo tướng, buồn cười nhất sẽ lộ ra đáng yêu răng nanh, gò má trái có ba viên nốt ruồi —— cái này mẹ hắn không phải ta là ai a!"

"Oa, thật là ngươi, không phải mẹ hắn." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại làm bộ kinh ngạc, cho mình nhét miệng bánh bao nhân rau thịt.

"Mình nuôi lớn cháu trai nói cho ngươi loại lời này, ngươi có thể không xung kích sao! Có thể không trốn sao!" Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa sụp đổ hô, ngũ quan đã thống khổ vặn vẹo thành một khối.

"Vâng, đúng là." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật gật đầu, nhưng là lại vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, sau đó lại nghĩ nghĩ: "Thế nhưng là, các ngươi kỳ thật không có quan hệ máu mủ a, thậm chí miễn cưỡng có thể nói là cùng nhau lớn lên ngựa tre ngựa tre, chính là tuổi tác chênh lệch có chút lớn."

"Vậy làm sao có thể tính? Ta còn giúp hắn tắm rửa qua, còn giúp hắn sát qua cái mông, còn hống hắn đi ngủ, cho hắn nói cuốn sách truyện! Nếu như lại sớm hơn một chút, ta khả năng ngay cả tã đều phải giúp hắn đổi! Ta làm sao có thể, không phải, hắn làm sao có thể thích ta a? A?"

"Vậy các ngươi khi đó không phải cũng là ── "

"Ngươi ngậm miệng! ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn muốn nói gì, nắm lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cổ áo ngăn cản hắn đem chuyện năm đó nói ra.

". . . Vậy làm sao bây giờ?"

"Nếu như ta biết, ta sẽ còn ngồi ở chỗ này cùng ngươi uống rượu sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại buông hắn ra, sa sút tinh thần dùng tay chống đỡ đầu, lại đem rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Tình yêu chính là không có cái gì đạo lý a, chính ngươi không phải cũng nói ngươi cháu trai đối ngươi mà nói rất đặc biệt sao? Vậy hắn có lẽ cũng cảm thấy ngươi rất đặc biệt, đại khái chính là, một loại lẫn nhau hấp dẫn?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại đặc biệt lý tính phân tích.

"Lẫn nhau hấp dẫn sao? Thế nhưng là ta là hắn tiểu cữu cữu a. . ."

Bọn hắn chênh lệch mười hai tuổi, kia là cái làm trưởng bối không có cách nào thuyết phục người, xưng huynh gọi đệ lại quá lúng túng tuổi tác kém, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối tìm không ra cái định vị mà đối đãi hắn.

Trước kia Khương Daniel vẫn còn con nít thời điểm, hắn có thể xuyên thấu qua sinh lý cùng tâm lý rõ ràng cảm nhận được bọn hắn khác biệt, nhưng là theo Khương Daniel niên kỷ tăng trưởng, khi hắn cũng trưởng thành thành vì một cái có thể độc lập, có thể đảm đương nam nhân, bọn hắn chênh lệch đang bị thu nhỏ, tuổi tác biến thành một cái không trọng yếu thiết hạn.

Hắn vô số lần hoài nghi đều bị hắn đè ép xuống, nhưng là để ý biết đến thời điểm, hắn lại có chút sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi từ nhỏ đến lớn Khương Daniel hấp dẫn đối với mình mà nói là bẩm sinh, sợ hãi hắn sẽ nhịn không được lòng của mình chạy về phía hắn, sợ hãi cái này hoang đường ý nghĩ thành hiện thực.

Mà cuối cùng, hắn sợ hãi thành thật.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn, xác thực có loại không thể nói nói trí mạng lực hấp dẫn.

Quá hoang đường, quá hoang đường. . .

"Thánh Hựu? Tiểu Hựu?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, cái sau đã gục xuống bàn bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Rót rượu quả nhiên hữu dụng. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thuần thục từ hắn túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, dùng Ung Thánh Hựu vân tay giải tỏa, đối người nào đó phát một chuỗi tin tức.

Khương Daniel có thể là đua xe tới, một giờ đường xe thế mà bốn mười phút liền đến, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không chút do dự đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho Khương Daniel.

"Uống thật nhiều, hắn uống say sẽ hoàn toàn ngủ như chết, tỉnh đều vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, đây là nhà hắn thẻ phòng." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại thuần thục từ Ung Thánh Hựu cặp làm việc lật ra nhà hắn thẻ phòng, làm hắn bạn tốt nhiều năm, thật đúng là đối với hắn hiểu rõ thấu triệt.

"Tạ ơn." Khương Daniel từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu cõng ở trên lưng, lại dùng tay đi lên nhờ nhờ, để Ung Thánh Hựu an an ổn ổn treo ở trên lưng của hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói nhiều như vậy Khương Daniel sự tình, cái này còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy bản thân hắn, cái này cháu trai cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tự thuật đồng dạng, tướng mạo không phải chính thống cái chủng loại kia mỹ nam, nhưng không hiểu khiến người nhìn xem dễ chịu; dưới mắt có khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt, đa tình cố chấp, thật đúng là phù hợp Ung Thánh Hựu nói; dáng người bị vừa người âu phục làm nổi bật lên đến, chỉ là dùng thấy cũng biết xác định vững chắc không tệ, mỏng giống một mảnh giấy Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra là bị ngoại sinh ăn đến sít sao, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mảnh đồng tình, bất quá. . .

Mặc dù Khương Daniel đối với hắn tràn đầy địch ý, xông tới quán đồ nướng thời điểm cũng là nộ khí trùng thiên, nhưng là đối đãi Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm lại là mười phần ôn nhu, ngay cả giữ lấy đầu của hắn cũng giống như nhờ lông vũ đồng dạng nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt.

. . . Sau đó hiện tại lại tại trừng hắn.

"Uy, đại thúc." Khương Daniel đột nhiên nói, đi ở phía trước Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay tới nghĩ vừa mới là đang gọi hắn sao?

"Ngài cùng Thánh Hựu ── không phải, ngài cùng ta tiểu cữu, quan hệ rất tốt sao?" Khương Daniel còn hiểu được cho Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý chút mặt mũi, nói cũng phải kính ngữ, chỉ là khí tràng dọa người, trên thực tế còn rất ngoan.

Nhưng là dựa vào cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn chính là đại thúc a? Không phục.

"Ừm, từ đại học bắt đầu vẫn luôn là hảo bằng hữu." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo ra khóe miệng, hay là duy trì thân sĩ phong phạm nói.

"Ngài đối với hắn không có gì đặc biệt vọng tưởng a?" Khương Daniel chọn lấy lông mày hỏi, rất chân thành, một bộ một giây sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trả lời đúng vậy lời nói liền muốn cùng hắn quyết nhất tử chiến tư thái.

"Phụt ──" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhịn không được bật cười, "Mặc dù Tiểu Hựu ── ta nói ngươi tiểu cữu, đích thật là dáng dấp rất muốn làm cho người phạm tội không sai, nhưng cũng không phải mỗi người đều thích hắn loại hình này, còn có, theo ta được biết hắn trừ đại học kia cái bạn gái, cái khác đều không giải quyết được gì, trừ ngươi ra, hắn căn bản kinh nghiệm yêu đương trị giá là số không."

Khương Daniel lập tức lộ ra nghe được hài lòng trả lời tiếu dung.

"Bất quá, ta nói vị này cháu trai, ngươi căn bản không phải chó a?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu miêu tả Khương Daniel, là cái giống samoyed a đồng dạng ấm áp đại cẩu chó, nhìn xem đều mười phần trị hết.

"Ừm? Cái gì chó?"

"Ta nói, ngươi căn bản không phải chó, mà là một con sói a?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cười, "Loại kia nghĩ ăn ngươi tiểu cữu ánh mắt có thể hay không khiêm tốn một chút?"

". . . Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel lại cười xin lỗi, không hề có thành ý.

"Trở về hảo hảo nói một chút đi, hắn không có cách nào làm quyết định, ta liền giúp hắn làm, ta đem hắn giao cho ngươi, ngươi mau nghĩ biện pháp. Một cái nhanh bốn mươi tuổi nam nhân, còn vì ngươi dạng này thủ thân như ngọc, quá cực khổ đi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem hắn, lại nhìn một chút ngủ đến không có hình tượng Ung Thánh Hựu, nói thật ra, Ung Thánh Hựu được bảo dưỡng rất tốt, bề ngoài xem ra cùng Khương Daniel căn bản không có quá lớn tuổi tác kém.

Nếu là không nói, người khác cũng sẽ không biết là tiểu cữu cùng cháu trai quan hệ.

"Ta mới vất vả đâu, là ta vì hắn thủ thân như ngọc." Khương Daniel cười cười, lần này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kinh ngạc.

"Không thể nào? Ngươi là phía dưới cái kia? !" Hắn kêu sợ hãi.

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, chỉ là cười đi, lưu lại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem hai người bọn họ bóng lưng biến mất một thân một mình trong gió lộn xộn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thâm tàng bất lậu a. . ."

07.

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở ghế lái phụ, sau đó nghiêng qua thân thể thay hắn kéo lên dây an toàn, tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, hắn nhịn không được ngừng chân một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu tướng ngủ rất ngoan, chỉ là bởi vì vị trí nhỏ hẹp không thoải mái dễ chịu, giật giật thân thể sau đó hơi nhíu lông mày, Khương Daniel vươn tay ra nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hắn giữa lông mày, có loại khắc chế không được động tâm tại hắn thực chất bên trong lan tràn.

Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nhấp lấy miệng, góp hướng về phía trước đi hôn, sau đó nhẹ nhàng hút.

Đây là thời gian qua đi sáu năm hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu môi mỏng bị Khương Daniel lật ngược nghiền ép, tưởng niệm quá dài dằng dặc, dù cho chỉ là bờ môi chạm nhau, Khương Daniel đều có thể cảm giác máu của mình liền trong thân thể lan tràn thiêu đốt, hắn rõ ràng minh bạch kia là chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu có thể mang cho hắn kích động, ăn tủy biết vị lè lưỡi liếm hôn lấy hắn.

Trước kia hôn thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu phần lớn là chủ đạo phía kia, mình không có kinh nghiệm, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất ít, nhưng ít ra so với hắn kiến thức càng rộng cũng nhiều hơn.

Hôn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trước vòng lấy cổ của hắn, ngay từ đầu sẽ nhẹ nhàng đem bờ môi đặt ở trên bờ môi của hắn, sau đó mới nhẹ nhàng lè lưỡi liếm liếm môi của hắn bên trong duyên, Khương Daniel liền sẽ nhịn không được lè lưỡi, tại hai người đầu lưỡi khẽ chạm trong nháy mắt đó nhanh chóng quấn quýt lấy nhau.

Hương vị kia quá mức mỹ hảo.

Khương Daniel đại khái là trời sinh hôn hảo thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu hôn là tiến hành theo chất lượng, nhưng hắn không giống, hắn lập tức liền xâm thành chiếm đất, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng sẽ phối hợp hắn, bọn hắn thường xuyên chỉ là hôn liền hoa thật lâu, cũng không thấy phải chán ghét, toàn bộ an tĩnh không gian cũng chỉ có bọn hắn hôn lúc phát ra chậc chậc tiếng nước.

Khương Daniel mở mắt ra, thối lui thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi bị hắn hôn đến có chút sưng, thế nhưng là người còn ngủ rất ngon, không chút nào bị mình quấy rầy đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được cười khổ, hắn nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu không biết được lúc nào mới sẽ biết, hắn đối với hắn vẫn luôn là nghiêm túc, cho tới bây giờ đều không phải chơi nhà chòi rượu trò đùa mà thôi.

Hắn không có lại làm bất luận cái gì du cự cử động, đưa Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà thay hắn thay xong nhà ở quần áo, thay hắn đắp kín mền sau liền lái xe rời đi.

Mà đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ tới hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất hôn thời điểm.

So với hôn, kia càng giống là hắn đơn phương hôn Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Gần một năm, hắn có thể trốn liền trốn, cuối cùng vẫn là tránh không khỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện khổ nhục kế.

Kia tiểu tử tại nhà hắn dưới lầu chờ ba ngày, không có đi tốt nghiệp lữ hành mà là chạy tới nơi này, hắn cũng không thể đem sự tình nói cho a di cùng tỷ tỷ, cũng chỉ có thể nhẫn tâm nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại cột điện hạ, mà lầu dưới người từ đầu đến cuối ngẩng đầu nhìn nhà của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhao nhao không náo, cũng không chủ động tới gần, hắn cũng chỉ chỉ dùng của mình kiên trì cùng quật cường nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn là thật thích hắn, yêu hắn, không có đang nói đùa.

Ngày thứ ba hạ cái mưa rào tầm tã, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xối nguyên một thân, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lo nghĩ tại phía trước cửa sổ dạo bước, cuối cùng cũng không nhúc nhích Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì trọng tâm bất ổn đột nhiên lay động một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tượng là nát một khối, hắn không nghĩ nhiều liền cầm lấy dù lao ra.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ không có để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận qua khổ, hiện tại đã là cực hạn của hắn.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi đang làm gì? !" Hắn không có bung dù, chỉ là muốn đem dù đút cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không đến mười giây liền xối giống cái ướt sũng, huống chi là xối hai giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, xa xa Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang phát run.

Nhưng hắn hay là nói: "Ngươi nhanh lên về nhà! Không muốn lại đến rồi! Không phải ta coi như không có ngươi cái này cháu trai!"

"Ta vốn là không muốn làm ngươi cháu trai!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đối với hắn nói, môi của hắn trắng bệch, chữ lời run rẩy, tiếng mưa rơi lớn như vậy, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là nghe nhất thanh nhị sở.

"Ngươi biết ta vì cái gì không gọi ngươi tiểu cữu sao? Ta cảm thấy gọi ngươi ca, ta cơ hội còn nhiều một chút."

"Ta không nghĩ ngươi đi ta trường học tiếp ta, bởi vì ngươi quá đẹp mắt, ta không nghĩ ngươi bị bất luận kẻ nào cướp đi."

"Ta nghe được ngươi muốn ra mắt sự tình đều không tâm tình đi học, chỉ là toàn tâm toàn ý nghĩ muốn gặp ngươi , ta muốn ngươi ngay mặt nói cho ta, ngươi biết ngươi nói cho ta ngươi cự tuyệt thời điểm ta có bao nhiêu vui vẻ sao?"

"Ta cũng biết rất kỳ quái, thế nhưng là không biết chừng nào thì bắt đầu, từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu, ta liền ── ta nhanh điên, ta không muốn ngươi là người khác. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel ánh mắt kiên định đỏ một vòng, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy mấy ngày này cho mình làm tâm lý kiến thiết toàn đều vô dụng, cái gì thân tình, cái gì tuổi tác, hắn đều cảm thấy lập trường không kiên định, hắn sớm tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt quân lính tan rã.

Trời mưa ở trên người hắn, thân thể của hắn, ánh mắt của hắn, còn có hắn tâm đều đã ướt đẫm nguyên một phiến.

Cuối cùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một câu, nặng nề mà đánh hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi, ngươi cũng thích ta có được hay không?"

Thiếu niên tâm trần trụi bày tại trước mắt hắn, ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng lại đẫm máu, run rẩy câu nói giống như một cây đao, cũng đem hắn tâm xé ra, vừa nóng lại bỏng lại còn điên cuồng loạn động.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc chịu không được, hắn đem dù ném đi qua, dùng sức ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ta chỉ nói một lần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

Hắn bưng lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, không chút do dự hôn lên.

"Ta nói tốt, tốt."

Ta thích ngươi.

Ta đã thích ngươi.

08.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị say rượu tác dụng phụ cho đau nhức tỉnh, khổ không thể tả rời giường, mới phát hiện đối với mình làm sao về đến nhà một chút ấn tượng đều không có, đại khái là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn nguyên đem mình trả lại cho đi.

Tốt muốn xin nghỉ a.

Hắn đỉnh lấy một trương chịu đủ tra tấn mặt một bên đánh răng một bên nghĩ, lại nghĩ tới lúc này mới vừa đổi đi nơi khác trở về, cũng không thể nhanh như vậy liền cho người ta xin phép nghỉ, đành phải khổ ba ba tiếp tục đánh răng.

Hắn đánh tốt âu phục cà vạt, đi ra khỏi cửa phòng muốn đi phòng bếp uống nước, mới bị phòng khách trên mặt bàn tỉnh rượu dịch đè ép một tờ giấy hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

── ca về sau đừng có lại uống nhiều rượu như vậy, bị ai nhặt đi cũng không biết, nhớ kỹ đem tỉnh rượu dịch uống hết.

Oa kháo! Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để kinh, hắn từ nhỏ cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiểm tra làm việc, cái này xấu mười mấy năm rồng bay phượng múa kiểu chữ căn bản không thay đổi, hoàn toàn có thể chứng minh hôm qua tiễn hắn về nhà người là Khương Daniel.

Hắn hồi tưởng lại một chút, trừ ngày hôm qua giấc mộng đặc biệt chân thực, giống như cũng không có gì đặc biệt, y phục của hắn hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh mặc, đầu hướng xuống dò xét, thân thể không có gì dấu hôn ── Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia yêu nhất ở trên người hắn lưu lại dấu vết, kia biểu thị Khương Daniel không có lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn.

Sách, mình đang suy nghĩ gì đấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng dựng vào tàu điện ngầm, chen tại cá mòi toa xe, hoảng hoảng hốt hốt nhớ tới một chút hắn lúc trước tận lực không nghĩ tới hồi ức.

Bọn hắn hay là từng có một đoạn hoang đường lại vui sướng thời gian.

Là thật rất vui vẻ.

Đêm ấy về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là mỗi khi gặp ngày nghỉ liền hướng hắn bên kia chạy, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên cũng trở về, nhưng trở ngại hắn bà ngoại cùng mụ mụ tại, hai người cũng không lớn dám có đặc biệt thân mật tiếp xúc, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn là ưa thích đến hắn nơi đó tìm hắn.

Khi đó hắn nhỏ phòng chính là bọn hắn toàn thế giới, bọn hắn ở nơi đó hôn, ôm, thậm chí là ân ái, giống như là không có ngày mai đồng dạng lẫn nhau yêu nhau.

Lần thứ nhất lúc làm tình, hai người đã nhìn qua thật nhiều lần phiến tử dạy học, bôi trơn dịch cùng bao cao su cũng đều chuẩn bị đầy đủ, lúc trước sớm đã dùng tay giúp đối phương giải quyết thật nhiều lần, nhưng là chân chính nâng thương ra trận thời điểm hay là miễn không được khẩn trương.

Ung Thánh Hựu là một khắc cuối cùng mới biết được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản không nghĩ tới tác hạ mặt phương kia, có lẽ hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không nỡ hắn đau nhức, cho nên cứ việc muốn tìm tìm cái lỗ chui xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cản trở mặt thẹn thùng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho mình chậm rãi làm lấy khuếch trương.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là quá khẩn trương, chỉ luồn vào đi một ngón tay liền không nhịn được co vào, sau huyệt cảm giác khó chịu làm hắn bắt đầu mạo hiểm mồ hôi lạnh, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay bị mãnh nhiên hút lại, hắn đối tình huống này không biết làm sao, đành phải dùng ở bên trong ngón tay quấy bỗng nhúc nhích, ngược lại kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu lại cắn răng run lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng ngón tay ra ra vào vào, một bên hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, ý đồ để hắn buông lỏng một điểm, cuối cùng sau huyệt bắt đầu bài tiết ra trơn ướt chất lỏng, để khô khốc đường hành lang càng thêm bôi trơn.

Thật vất vả tiến vào thứ ba ngón tay, hai người cũng đã đầu đầy mồ hôi, quỳ gối Ung Thánh Hựu phía trên Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, chỉ nhìn toàn thân hắn đều thấu lấy nhàn nhạt phấn hồng cũng cảm giác huyết mạch phún trương, hắn dùng ngón tay cảm giác hắn vách trong nếp gấp, thẳng đến sờ đến điểm kia nhô lên, hắn rõ ràng chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu biến hóa, hắn co rút một chút, sau đó mềm nhũn gọi hắn.

"Nghĩa Kiện, đừng, đừng làm nơi đó. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chịu lộ ra mặt của hắn, nhịn không được thấp thở rên rỉ biểu lộ lại càng thêm mê người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều cảm thấy mình nhìn xem gương mặt này liền có thể lập tức bắn ra.

"Là nơi này sao? Ca?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi, hiếu kì lại đè lên cái điểm kia, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này phản ứng càng lớn, hắn dùng cuối cùng kia chút khí lực bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn.

"Ta, ta không là bảo ngươi, đừng có lại làm sao. . ."

"A? Vậy ta phải làm sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay tiến cũng không được thối cũng không xong, chỉ có thể làm chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ra lệnh.

"Cho nên ── ngươi tiểu tử thúi này nhanh cho ta tiến đến a!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện do do dự dự đem mình tính khí chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt phía trước, hắn muốn lập tức đi vào, lại sợ làm đau Ung Thánh Hựu, đành phải nói: "Ca, ta muốn đi vào, ta thật muốn đi vào."

"Ừm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đã đề không nổi khí lực mắng hắn, đành phải dùng mũi chân ngoắc ngoắc eo của hắn để hắn nhanh lên.

Hắn phía trước thẳng tắp dựng đứng lấy, mà phía sau của hắn ── rất kỳ quái, giống như trống rỗng phải sắp chết rơi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng chút từng chút đẩy vào, tận mắt chứng kiến lấy mình tính khí không có vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể ── bọn hắn cuối cùng hợp thành một thể, kết hợp hoàn mỹ.

Bởi vì tương đương cẩn thận bôi trơn, khó khăn chính là ngay từ đầu, trở ra ngược lại không có khó thụ như vậy, Khương Daniel cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu ấm áp chặt chẽ đường hành lang bao vây hắn âm hành, hắn là lần đầu tiên thể nghiệm loại cảm giác này, cùng tự an ủi hoặc Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay giúp hắn đều thiên soa địa viễn ── hắn quá mẫn cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thế, hắn mượn cái này dục tiên dục tử cảm giác có chút bày động, Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại có thể nhịn được mình rên rỉ, ừ a a kêu lên.

"Ừm. . ."

"Dễ chịu sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn hắn thích ứng một điểm, ép hạ thân hôn hắn, một mặt hỏi.

"Thư, dễ chịu. . ." So với dễ chịu, hay là đau đớn chiếm đa số, thế nhưng là không ngừng tập đến nhanh cảm giác lại không ngừng nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu mình đã đang hưởng thụ, hắn giống như là cho Khương Daniel càng lớn động lực, khống chế không nổi dùng sức trước sau trên diện rộng lắc lư.

"Ừm. . . Chờ, chờ một chút ──" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là lần đầu tiên, sao có thể tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế nhanh chóng lại dùng sức va chạm, thế nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm mất hồn, hắn đầy trong đầu chỉ muốn hung hăng chiếm có trước mắt người này, hắn cũng nói không rõ là chừng nào thì bắt đầu đối tiểu cữu cữu có đặc biệt chiếm hữu dục, tổng là nghĩ đến hắn tự an ủi, bây giờ thật tiến vào trong cơ thể của hắn chiếm hữu hắn, chỉ là sự thật này đều làm hắn kích động.

Từ phía sau đến tư thế đã thỏa mãn không được hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lui ra ngoài, tại Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn tiếng kháng nghị hạ đem hắn lật qua ── hắn tiểu cữu một mực rất gầy, mà mình tại thăng lên cấp ba hậu cần cho vận động cùng nặng huấn, đã có thể dễ như trở bàn tay nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đem chân của hắn gác ở trên vai của mình, một bên hôn lấy hắn một bên lại một lần nữa đâm vào thân thể của hắn, sau đó mãnh liệt bày động.

Đây mới thực sự là bắt đầu.

Đây mới là khiến người trầm luân tình ái.

Tính cùng yêu, là dựa vào tình yêu mới có thể hoàn thành tính sự tình, bị bọn hắn quán triệt từ đầu đến cuối chấp hành.

Có một lần liền có lần thứ hai, bọn hắn tại về sau không phân thời gian cùng thời gian điên cuồng ân ái, Ung Thánh Hựu tại thời điểm này mới biết được, hắn đã sớm yêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu xâm nhập thực chất bên trong, mỗi lần khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện chôn ở thân thể mình bên trong thời điểm, hắn đè ép sau gáy của hắn hôn, tại thân thể của mình mỗi chỗ lưu hắn lại mê luyến qua vết tích, hắn lộ ra chỉ có ở trong cơ thể mình mới có mê mang biểu lộ, chính mình mới cảm thấy mình là hoàn chỉnh.

Hắn nguyện ý.

Hắn nguyện ý bị tiến vào, bị va chạm, được phóng thích, hắn nói muốn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình toàn bộ, hắn thật làm được.

Thế nhưng là hắn cũng chỉ có thể làm đến nơi đây, hắn trầm luân tại mỗi lần hoan ái bên trong, thống khổ lại vui sướng, vui sướng lại tra tấn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn, hắn đem hết khả năng phối hợp hắn, tại ghế sô pha, tại phòng bếp, thậm chí là bị người nhìn một cái không sót gì ban công, cái này nếu như là tại tuổi dậy thì nóng nảy nam hài biểu đạt yêu phương thức, vậy hắn một mực tiếp nhận.

Thế nhưng là cũng chỉ có thể đến nơi đây.

Hắn là hắn tiểu cữu, dù cho kia là giả, nhưng đó là bọn hắn duy nhất kết nối.

Chỉ muốn cái này kết nối vẫn tồn tại, bọn hắn liền vĩnh viễn không cách nào nắm tay cùng một chỗ tắm rửa tại ánh nắng dưới đáy.

09.

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi chết rồi.

Hắn từ đến công ty đánh thẻ đi làm kia một giây bắt đầu, liền hối hận lấy mình vì cái gì không xin nghỉ, hiện tại chính đi tại trên đường về nhà hắn chỉ muốn về nhà nằm ngửa hảo hảo ngủ cái lớn cảm giác.

Kết quả hắn khi về đến nhà, mới giẫm một bước cầu thang tự động đèn cảm ứng sáng, liền phát hiện ngồi xổm ở cửa nhà hắn cầm điện thoại di động chơi đùa Khương Daniel, giống như cùng năm đó mình ra mắt xong, chờ trước cửa nhà mười sáu tuổi thiếu niên cái bóng trùng hợp.

Khương Daniel thoạt nhìn như là chờ một đoạn thời gian, nhìn thấy hắn cũng không ngựa đứng lên.

"Ngươi ở đây làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu không giải thích được hỏi.

"Tại làm mỗi ngày đều sẽ làm sự tình."

"Chuyện gì?"

"Chờ ngươi trở về."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không sẽ hỏi tại sao vậy ta loại này tự sát thức vấn đề, chỉ là quét thẻ vào cửa, Khương Daniel còn đứng ở ngoài cửa nhìn xem hắn.

". . . Vào đi." Ung Thánh Hựu hay là thở dài.

Hôm qua tới qua Khương Daniel rõ ràng đã đem căn này một phòng một phòng khách một vệ nhỏ chung cư như lòng bàn tay, hắn cởi âu phục treo đến trên kệ áo mặt, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong phòng đổi đồ mặc ở nhà ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cảm giác đói, hắn hỏi Khương Daniel: "Ăn cơm sao?"

Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon lắc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thế là hỏi hắn muốn ăn cái gì.

"Muốn ăn ngươi làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối cho ý kiến nhìn xem hắn, lại phát hiện hắn là nghiêm túc, nghĩ nghĩ còn tốt trước mấy ngày mới đi qua một chuyến siêu thị, hẳn là còn có một số nguyên liệu nấu ăn, thế là dứt khoát đi vào phòng bếp.

"Tài nấu nướng của ngươi có tiến bộ sao?" Khương Daniel cũng theo hắn đi vào.

"Đại khái từ rất khó ăn vào bước đến phổ thông khó ăn trình độ." Hắn tự giễu, Khương Daniel rất nể tình cười.

"Vậy thì có cái gì, trước đó đều ăn nhiều năm, ta không cảm thấy khó ăn a." Khương Daniel nói, có đôi khi Khương mụ mụ trở về muộn, lại không thể thường cho tiểu hài tử ăn giao hàng, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng sẽ nghĩ biện pháp cho hắn làm chút đơn giản xử lý.

". . . Thật không biết trước đó nói ta làm đồ ăn đệ nhất thế giới khó ăn chính là ai." Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng ngắm hắn một chút, Khương Daniel chỉ là cười cười.

Đơn giản hạ hai bát mì, lại thêm trứng cùng đồ ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu đã rất hài lòng, đối diện Khương Daniel cũng dứt khoát cầm đũa bắt đầu ăn.

"Ăn rất ngon." Khương Daniel nói, hắn cười.

Trừ lớn phát cáu lần kia, trước kia hắn mặc kệ làm cái gì hắc ám xử lý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là một ngụm không rơi chiếu đơn thu hết, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ nhỏ đã là cái quan tâm tỉ mỉ hài tử, cũng không biết lớn lên về sau đến hắn bên này liền thay đổi tùy hứng.

Nhưng nói là tùy hứng, lại hình như không thể nói như vậy.

Về sau Khương Daniel liền rất thường đến, cái gì cũng không nói, vừa đi vừa về muốn hai giờ đường xe thật giống như chỉ là vì cọ một bữa cơm, nhưng cũng xác thực tuân thủ nói sẽ thường thường đến tìm lời hứa của hắn.

Khương Daniel không làm ra quá nhiều biểu thị, hắn tự nhiên không có cách nào đuổi hắn đi, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói mình buồn rầu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là nhàn nhạt về hắn: "Cháu trai tại thi hành nước ấm nấu ếch xanh chiêu này, tin tưởng ngươi rất nhanh liền sẽ bị đun sôi."

Thế nhưng là, hắn không muốn bị ném tới trong nồi đi a.

10.

Ngày này, Khương Daniel đồng dạng đến tìm hắn, hắn rốt cục nhịn không được hỏi: "Ngươi, mấy năm này nói qua yêu đương a?"

"Nói qua." Khương Daniel vừa uống xong cuối cùng một ngụm canh, có phần ngoài ý muốn Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trò chuyện lên cái đề tài này, thế là hắn lại nghĩ nghĩ: "Thật nhiều."

Cái kia ngược lại là, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua Khương Daniel ở trường được hoan nghênh trình độ, ra xã hội khẳng định càng nhiều nữ hài tre già măng mọc chủ động thiếp hướng hắn, chỉ cần hắn muốn, có lẽ không có hắn bắt không được nữ nhân.

"Cùng nữ nhân làm qua sao?"

Khương Daniel con mắt có một nháy mắt trừng lớn, nhưng là vẫn tình hình thực tế trả lời.

". . . Không tới một bước cuối cùng." Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, đánh giá lấy hắn làm dẹp dáng người, đôi mắt trầm xuống, "Ta đối với các nàng giống như đề không nổi hứng thú quá lớn. . ."

"Chỉ có nghĩ đến ca thời điểm mới cứng rắn được."

"Khụ khụ khụ —— Daniel! Ngươi!" Đừng dùng như vậy thuần lương mặt nói hạ lưu như vậy!

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là không nói ra miệng, đại khái là cảm thấy mình cũng không có tư cách chỉ trích hắn, ngược lại là Khương Daniel duy trì một phái ngây thơ.

"Ta có thể là cái đồ biến thái đâu." Hắn hời hợt nói, trên mặt có có chút khổ não biểu lộ nhưng ngữ khí hoàn toàn thích thú dáng vẻ.

"Nhưng là ca khả năng cũng là đi, cho nên chúng ta ăn nhịp với nhau."

". . . Ta đi hút điếu thuốc." Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển di chủ đề, hướng ban công đi, lúc trước hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói tìm nhà yêu cầu, thứ gì đều có thể không có, chính là nhất định phải có ban công.

Hắn đốt điếu thuốc, dùng sức hít một hơi, cảm giác nicotin mùi dọc theo mình xoang mũi tiến vào khí quản, cuối cùng tràn ngập toàn bộ phổi, lấp đầy khoang ngực của mình.

"Ngươi hay là sẽ hút thuốc." Khương Daniel theo tới, chỉ là khẳng định tự thuật, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn chỉ nói là, không có bài xích ý tứ, hắn đã sớm biết mình sẽ hút thuốc, thế là hắn không có đem khói dập tắt, chỉ là thoáng quay đầu chỗ khác thuốc lá phun ra.

"Giới không xong, công việc thời điểm giao tế cũng cần." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, kỳ thật nghiện thuốc không nặng, từ bỏ cũng là có thể, nhưng chính là tìm không thấy lý do.

Hắn nhìn Khương Daniel không có muốn rời khỏi ý tứ, thế là câu được câu không trò chuyện: "Daniel không hút thuốc lá sao?"

"Ừm."

"Thật sự là bé ngoan, tham gia quân ngũ cũng không có sao? Lợi hại."

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là tại làm lính thời điểm học được hút thuốc, tại khẩn trương như vậy lại chèn ép giai cấp chế độ hạ, đã hình thành thì không thay đổi bảo thủ không chịu thay đổi phía dưới, duy nhất có thể có được thời gian nghỉ ngơi, nhanh nhất thư giãn phương pháp chính là hút thuốc.

Hắn không biết, đối Khương Daniel đến nói, hút thuốc không phải thư giải áp lực phương pháp.

Khi hắn đồng bào tại thời gian nghỉ ngơi nắm chắc giây phút a khói, hắn chỉ là đứng ở một bên, có người mượn khói cho hắn hắn cũng cự tuyệt.

Kỳ thật, Khương Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ nhớ tới, lúc trước bọn hắn mỗi lần làm xong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ rời đi trong ngực của hắn, một mình tại ban công hút thuốc.

Thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ chỉ mặc bốn góc quần, đánh lấy mình trần hai tay tựa ở trên lan can, đốt ngón tay rõ ràng ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa kẹp lấy dài nhỏ khói, nhìn xuống đi là mảnh mai thắt lưng còn có mềm mại vải vóc ôm trọn ở hắn tròn trịa cái mông, ngẫu nhiên hắn hít một hơi khói, phun ra sương mù thời điểm hắn sẽ có chút ngửa đầu, kia để cả người hắn bao phủ tại trong sương khói.

Tại thời điểm này, Ung Thánh Hựu coi là Khương Daniel đã ngủ, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel sẽ đứng tại sau lưng của hắn, thấu lấy ánh trăng cùng tinh quang lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, hắn vào lúc đó thật sự rõ ràng cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu là hư giả.

Hắn khả năng yêu mình, khả năng cũng hoàn toàn không yêu; hắn nhưng có thể nói chuyện khôi hài hài hước; cũng có thể là cả ngày đều không nói lời nào; hắn khả năng nghiêm túc sinh hoạt, cũng có thể là một giây sau trực tiếp vứt bỏ tất cả mọi thứ ở hiện tại.

Hắn khả năng một mực là cười, nhưng rõ ràng luôn luôn rất bi thương.

Cho dù Khương Daniel gần thành năm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất ít đàm luận đến hắn qua đời song thân, hàng năm ngày giỗ đều là bà ngoại bồi tiếp hắn đi, sau mấy năm bà ngoại hành động bất tiện, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tự mình đi tế bái, không có người biết thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu là cái gì diện mục.

Ngay cả hắn đều chưa từng nhìn qua.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel biết hắn là thống khổ, hắn tại cùng hắn hiện tại không sai biệt lắm số tuổi lúc mất đi phụ mẫu, chịu đựng biết bao nhiêu chỉ có chính hắn rõ ràng, hắn từ không nói cho người khác biết; mà hắn sinh ra chính là cái cảm tính đa tình người, một điểm không có ý nghĩa việc nhỏ liền hạnh phúc, cho nên như thế thống khổ to lớn sẽ cả một đời theo hắn.

Cho nên hắn nói, Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy đều là hư giả, bao quát hắn người này, cũng có thể tại một giây sau biến mất tại trước mắt hắn.

Thế là, hắn liền thật đi.

Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp nói cho hắn, hắn là thật yêu hắn, nếu như có thể, có thể hay không chờ một chút hắn, chờ hắn lớn lên, những cái kia hắn không cách nào kể ra khổ sở cùng đau đớn, hắn cũng giúp lấy hắn từng cái tiếp nhận.

Thế nhưng là hắn đã đi, dứt khoát gọn gàng.

Đối Khương Daniel đến nói, nếu như hỏi hắn mười mấy năm qua đối Ung Thánh Hựu ấn tượng khắc sâu nhất chính là cái gì tràng cảnh, hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở ban công hút thuốc dáng vẻ, đó mới là hắn chân thật nhất dáng vẻ.

Chân thực làm hắn sợ hãi, chân thật làm hắn cảm thấy, hắn đời này cũng không thể đụng khói, vậy đối với hắn mà nói là không cách nào thư giải cô đơn, không cách nào nói rõ tình cảm, không cách nào rút ra đau lòng.

"Muốn xem thử một chút sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn khói nhìn chằm chằm thật lâu, thế là hỏi.

". . . Tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ thuốc lá đưa cho hắn, Khương Daniel liền đi tới nắm hắn cái cằm, trực tiếp hôn môi của hắn hút đi hắn khoang miệng khí tức.

Sự tình phát sinh quá đột ngột, hắn ý thức tới thời điểm Khương Daniel đã rời đi môi của hắn, thấp thân kịch liệt bắt đầu ho khan, Ung Thánh Hựu không hề động, cũng không có quá khứ vỗ vỗ Khương Daniel cõng, hắn trong trí nhớ không có say rượu ngày đó Khương Daniel hôn hắn bộ dáng, cho nên với hắn mà nói, đây là gần nhất đến nay lần thứ nhất tiếp xúc thân mật.

Hắn mặt ngoài bình tĩnh lấy, nội tâm hay là nhấc lên to lớn gợn sóng.

"Daniel, ngươi đến cùng muốn thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn là nói.

"Khụ khụ ── ta không có muốn thế nào, ta chỉ muốn hỏi, ca muốn thế nào?" Khương Daniel có lẽ chính là đang chờ giờ khắc này, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động nhắc tới.

"Ta thế nào?"

"Lúc trước không rên một tiếng liền đi, không phải là ngươi muốn cho ta cái thuyết pháp sao? Chúng ta lúc ấy, nếu như ta không có hiểu lầm, hẳn là tại kết giao a?"

"Kết giao?" Ung Thánh Hựu một chút Tử Tiếu ra, "Ngươi chưa quên ngươi là ta cháu trai a?"

"Ta chưa quên, nhưng chúng ta hôn ân ái cũng là sự thật." Khương Daniel nhanh mồm nhanh miệng về hắn.

"Kia không có nghĩa là cái gì, ngươi lớn lên, tại thế giới của người lớn bên trong, ngươi biết kia không có nghĩa là cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, hắn tâm co lại co lại, đang nói trái lương tâm chi luận.

"Ta biết, cho nên ta chỉ muốn hỏi, ngươi vì cái gì đi?" Khương Daniel nhìn hắn, hắn rõ ràng nói hắn biết, thế nhưng là hắn kỳ thật không có chút nào minh bạch, giống như lại trở lại năm đó bị Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt cái dạng kia, ánh mắt ướt sũng, cực giống cực cần an ủi trấn an tiểu cẩu cẩu.

Hắn không đành lòng lại nhìn tiếp, hắn lại sợ mình mềm lòng.

Nếu như Khương Daniel chỉ là muốn một cái thuyết pháp, vậy hắn liền cho hắn.

"Ngươi bà ngoại biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu bình thản nói ra miệng, hắn nghĩ hắn vẫn phải nói cửa ra, nhìn xem Khương Daniel rõ ràng sửng sốt biểu lộ, hắn khẳng định không nghĩ tới sẽ là như thế này, người của Khương gia đều một cái dạng, bà ngoại cùng Khương Daniel đồng dạng sẽ giấu, thậm chí không có cùng Khương Daniel mụ mụ nói, trực tiếp tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu thương lượng.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi sáu năm ở giữa, hắn bà ngoại cũng chưa từng có tại Khương Daniel trước mặt lộ ra liên quan tới biết chuyện này mánh khóe, tựa như đây chỉ là thuộc về nàng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bí mật đồng dạng, cùng Khương Daniel nửa điểm quan hệ đều không có.

Hắn năm đó cùng Khương Daniel nét mặt bây giờ đồng dạng, giật mình lại ngạc nhiên, thậm chí bởi vì quá mức kinh ngạc nói không nên lời có thể phản bác, sau đó hắn bà ngoại liền coi hắn là ngầm thừa nhận.

"Ngươi nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười, "Ta mới nói câu nói này ngươi liền sợ đến như vậy, ngươi nghĩ tới nắm ta nói cho các nàng biết chúng ta ở một chỗ sao? Ngươi nghĩ tới các nàng sẽ như thế nào sao?"

"Không, ta không phải ──" Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, mới nói: "Ngươi thời điểm ra đi, bà ngoại rõ ràng thương tâm như vậy. . ."

"Nàng là rất thương tâm, thế nhưng là cũng là nàng muốn ta đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận, Khương Daniel miệng hạp không lên, cũng chỉ có thể nghe hắn nói: "Ngươi biết, ngươi bà ngoại là cái rất khốc người. Năm đó ta tại hộ khẩu di chuyển thời điểm bị đá đến đá vào, ngươi bà ngoại vừa vặn đang làm việc, nhìn ta một cái tình huống, hỏi ta mấy vấn đề, liền đem hộ khẩu chứng minh một chút nhận nuôi tư liệu toàn mang đến, quá trình này hoa không đến hai giờ."

"Ta là nàng hoa không đến hai giờ liền lĩnh đến nhi tử, nàng không có chút nào hiểu ta là cái hạng người gì, thế nhưng là nàng dụng tâm đối đãi ta tựa như thật hoài thai mười tháng đem ta sinh ra đồng dạng, nàng thiện lương như vậy, hàng năm theo ta đi tế bái cha mẹ ta, cũng không có bức lấy ta muốn gọi hắn mẹ, nàng căn bản không cần làm đến dạng này.

Mụ mụ ngươi cũng giống vậy, ta sống tại nhà các ngươi, chưa từng có thiếu cái gì, nếu như ngươi bà ngoại không thu dưỡng ta, ta không biết sẽ đói chết ở đâu. Ta từ vừa mới bắt đầu, chính là thiếu nhà các ngươi, ngươi lý giải sao?"

". . ."

"Nàng đối ta tốt như vậy, ngay cả mắng đều không có mắng ta, chỉ là muốn ta rời đi suy nghĩ thật kỹ, nàng cũng cần phải suy nghĩ thật kỹ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, giống như sắp khóc ra.

Khương Daniel quá ít nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu khóc, hắn tiểu cữu, coi như trên giường bị hắn khi dễ phải thảm như vậy, cũng không từng giống như bây giờ đỏ lấy con mắt, biểu lộ thống khổ bi thương, giống như cả người đều nát đồng dạng.

Mà hắn giống như cũng bởi vì dạng này hắn phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

"Ta thương tâm nhất chính là, nàng rõ ràng muốn ta đi, mình lại cũng không dễ chịu, một mình áy náy lấy, nàng lúc đầu không cần tiếp nhận những này, kia đều là lỗi của ta." Ung Thánh Hựu khói đốt tới tiếp cận ngón tay vị trí, lại bỏng vừa nóng, thế nhưng là không thể so trong lòng đốt bị thương còn muốn đau nhức.

"Thế nhưng là ta nghĩ rõ ràng, cho nên liền trở lại, ta quyết định phải chiếu cố nàng thật tốt. Ta đã mất đi hai cái người trọng yếu, không thể lại mất đi."

Khương Daniel còn muốn hỏi hắn, kia người trọng yếu bên trong bao quát hắn sao? Kia chẳng lẽ không bao gồm hắn sao? Vậy hắn đến cùng đây tính toán là cái gì? Những cái kia đã từng thời gian đây tính toán là cái gì?

Thế nhưng là, Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa ngẩng đầu lên, giống như vừa mới ưu thương đều là ảo giác, hắn đối Khương Daniel nói.

"Sau đó, Daniel, ngươi mãi mãi cũng là cháu trai của ta."

Vĩnh viễn hai chữ này, nguyên lai nghe cũng có thể như thế đau nhức a.

11.

Khương Daniel ngơ ngơ ngác ngác đi trên đường, hắn nhớ tới hắn đang chờ đợi vô số thời gian bên trong, không biết Ung Thánh Hựu khi nào trở về, không biết hắn sẽ sẽ không trở về, hắn cũng cắn răng kiên trì.

Hắn một mực như vậy quen thuộc chờ đợi, một mực am hiểu chờ đợi, đợi đến mình lớn lên, đợi đến rốt cục có thể cùng tiểu cữu cho thấy cõi lòng, đợi đến trở thành một mình đảm đương một phía nam nhân ── đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa trở về ngày ấy.

Hắn nghĩ, không quan hệ a, tiểu cữu sợ, vậy hắn liền đem tất cả dũng khí đều cho hắn.

Nhưng đúng vậy a, thế nhưng là. . . Tiểu cữu lớn hắn mười hai tuổi, cái này mười hai năm vượt không qua hồng câu, cuối cùng so hắn thành thục rất nhiều, nghĩ đến cũng càng xa, quay đầu nhìn, dạng này liều mạng kiên trì mình bất quá là cái vì tư lợi người mà thôi.

Hắn không biết đi được bao lâu, đi đến mệt mỏi, ngay tại ven đường tùy tiện ngồi xuống, hắn không nhìn lên ở giữa, đại khái đã đã khuya, người đi đường rải rác có thể đếm được, đối với hắn ném lấy ánh mắt khác thường, thế nhưng là hắn cũng không cách nào lo lắng nhiều như vậy.

Lại qua trận, điện thoại vang, là hắn bà ngoại đánh tới.

"Bà ngoại."

"Nghĩa Kiện a, mẹ ngươi nói ngươi còn chưa có trở lại, điện thoại cũng không tiếp, ngươi là chạy tới cái kia à nha?" Hắn bà ngoại từ đầu đến cuối gọi không quen hắn tên mới, nhưng là lo lắng ngữ khí hay là giống như trước đồng dạng.

"Ta sao? Ta đến tìm tiểu cữu." Khương Daniel cũng không có nghĩ quá nhiều.

Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra điện thoại có một hồi ngắn ngủi trầm mặc, hắn nói tiếp đi: "Bà ngoại, ta đều biết, tiểu cữu khi đó vì cái gì đột nhiên xuất ngoại."

Đạt được càng dài trầm mặc.

". . . Ờ, hắn nói cho ngươi sao?" Hắn bà ngoại qua thật lâu mới yên lặng nói, sau đó đối diện đầu kia lại không nói thêm gì nữa, thẳng đến truyền đến đứt quãng tiếng nức nở, hắn bà ngoại mới hỏi: "Nghĩa Kiện? Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi khóc sao?"

Ngoại công của hắn qua đời phải sớm, bà ngoại một người đem mụ mụ nuôi lớn, là giống hắn mụ mụ đồng dạng nữ cường nhân, nhưng là đối với hài tử phương thức giáo dục một mực là cương nhu tịnh tể, với hắn mà nói là hòa ái dễ gần lại tôn kính trưởng bối.

Hắn chứng thực Ung Thánh Hựu thuyết pháp, nhưng là không cách nào quái bất luận kẻ nào, chỉ có thể trách chính mình.

". . . Ngươi liền thích hắn như vậy sao? Coi như tách ra lâu như vậy, cũng như vậy thích không?"

Bà ngoại ngữ khí bất đắc dĩ bên trong xen lẫn lấy đắng chát, hắn có thể hiểu được bà ngoại ngay lúc đó quyết định, bởi vậy càng thêm cảm thấy thống khổ.

"Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi bà ngoại. . . Ta thích tiểu cữu, ta thật, ta thật rất thích hắn, ta lớn lên, nhưng là ta vẫn là thích hắn. . ." Khương Daniel khóc nói, hắn vừa nói xin lỗi, một bên cũng không còn cách nào che giấu dài năm đến nay tích lũy yêu thương.

Không phải nhất thời làm cho hôn mê đầu, cũng không phải tuổi nhỏ lung tung mê luyến, là thật thích, là thật yêu, tại Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa trở về giờ phút này, càng thêm xác định.

". . . Nhất định phải là ngươi tiểu cữu sao? Người khác không được sao?" Hắn bà ngoại lại hỏi hắn.

Hắn làm sao lại chưa thử qua? Nhưng là thế nào đều sẽ nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cái bóng, Ung Thánh Hựu quá cô độc, hắn mặt ngoài nhìn như cái gì cũng có, kỳ thật cái gì đều không muốn, Khương Daniel muốn tóm lấy hắn, lại vĩnh viễn chỉ có thể truy tại hắn phía sau, thật vất vả đuổi kịp, lại cõng hắn đi, hắn mới phát hiện đây chẳng qua là ảo giác.

Hắn yêu cùng không yêu đều thống khổ, cho nên hắn chỉ có chờ, cái kia cũng đã sớm không chờ được.

"Ta không có cách nào quên hắn, ta không có cách, không có cách nào chỉ coi hắn là làm ta tiểu cữu. . . Bà ngoại, thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, ta thật, thật xin lỗi ── "

Bà ngoại không biết đứt quãng nghe bao lâu, hắn lộn xộn mà xin lỗi cùng tỏ tình, thế nhưng là bà ngoại một mực không có tắt điện thoại, từ đầu đến cuối yên lặng nghe.

Thẳng đến cuối cùng, Khương Daniel cũng khóc đến không có khí lực.

"Nghĩa Kiện a." Hắn bà ngoại lại gọi hắn, "Ngươi thật nghĩ được chưa?"

12.

Đại khái không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ xuất hiện lần nữa ở trước mặt mình, thực tế nghĩ không ra đều nói ra câu nói như thế kia, Khương Daniel vì cái gì còn sẽ tới, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu lần này làm vạn toàn chuẩn bị, xem nhẹ Khương Daniel mặt mũi tiều tụy, hắn dự định quay đầu liền đi, đi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà tránh tầm vài ngày danh tiếng.

"Ngươi nói láo."

Câu nói đầu tiên liền rõ ràng dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý, hắn quay đầu, "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Bà ngoại nói, hắn để ngươi đi, là bởi vì không muốn ngươi bởi vì ta mà thụ thương, bởi vì thời điểm đó ta thực tế quá nhỏ, nàng không biết ta là thế nào nghĩ, nàng sợ ngươi bởi vì yêu ta mà thụ thương."

Ý tứ của những lời này không phải liền là, nàng biết Ung Thánh Hựu một mực yêu Khương Daniel sao?

". . ." Ngọn nguồn đều bị vén, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn tìm cái vách tường đập đầu chết, liền xem như thu dưỡng, tốt xấu cũng cùng một chỗ sinh sống mười mấy năm, bọn hắn hai mẹ con này còn có thể hay không liên tâm rồi?

"Ngươi tin không? Nàng hộ lấy ngươi so hộ lấy ta cái này cháu trai còn nhiều, nàng muốn ta hảo hảo đối ngươi, thế nhưng là ngươi lại còn nói láo. Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi sẽ sẽ không quá mức rồi?"

"Cho nên? Người là sẽ thay đổi, ta khi đó xác thực yêu ngươi, nhưng là bây giờ đã không trọng yếu. Daniel, ta đã nhanh bốn mươi tuổi người, trước mấy ngày còn phát hiện hai cây tóc trắng, ngươi mới mấy tuổi, tương lai sẽ có rất nhiều không xác định nhân tố, coi như ngươi bà ngoại đồng ý, còn có ngươi mẹ, ngươi có nghĩ qua mẹ ngươi biết sẽ như thế nào sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang giảo biện lấy.

"Ta nghĩ tới, ta đều nghĩ qua, ngươi rời đi trong mấy ngày này, ta nghĩ vô số lần." Khương Daniel nói, khi hắn hôm qua khóc đem chỗ có tâm sự nói cho bà ngoại một khắc này, hắn liền đã không sợ hãi, hắn bà ngoại cùng mẫu thân tất nhiên phải bị thương, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cũng giống vậy.

Năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu một mình nhận chịu quá nhiều, lần này đổi hắn đến.

Nếu như hắn yêu hắn, nếu như quyết định yêu hắn, tất nhiên muốn tìm tới một cái điểm đột phá, sau đó lại lấy được cân bằng.

Hắn đều nghĩ kỹ, bà ngoại cũng nói thật quyết định tốt sẽ giúp hắn nói chuyện, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại hay là cái cố chấp mà không biết biến báo bi tình nhân sĩ.

"Ngươi không muốn như thế tự tư, không là chuyện gì đều là ngươi nghĩ kỹ liền tốt! Ngươi nghĩ thêm đến người khác đi!" Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nói, hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel chính là bị bọn hắn cho làm hư, tức giận đến lại muốn đi.

"Thế nhưng là ta chỉ có ngươi!"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên đối hắn rống, tại cái này trong hành lang sinh ra to lớn hồi âm, từng chữ từng chữ đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu màng nhĩ phía trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, hắn giật mình tiêu hóa lấy ý tứ của những lời này, mà Khương Daniel kiên định không thay đổi mà nhìn xem hắn, lại mở miệng nói.

"Từ bốn tuổi bắt đầu, đến bây giờ ta trưởng thành, mặc kệ là thân tình hay là tình yêu, ta không nghĩ làm rõ ràng, bởi vì ta cũng chỉ có ngươi —— trong mắt cũng chỉ có ngươi." Ngữ khí của hắn trở nên bằng phẳng, nhưng là lồng ngực chập trùng chứng minh hắn vừa mới kích động không phải giả.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối nhìn lấy nam nhân trước mắt này —— hắn đã lột xác thành nam nhân, cái này không tốn sức chút nào liền đối bên cạnh hắn tất cả nữ nhân tiến hành ngư trường quản lý nam nhân, thế mà đối với mình nói hắn chỉ có chính mình.

Cái này là bực nào nặng nề lại trân quý lời nói.

Nghe vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai, trừ có như vậy điểm biến thái bên ngoài, còn pha tạp mấy phần hắn cũng cảm thấy hoang đường cảm động.

Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản ứng, giống như là cho là mình lại bị hắn việc không đáng lo, đại khái là cảm giác mình hèn mọn vừa đáng thương, hắn bất đắc dĩ bật cười.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có phải hay không có độc a?"

. . . Lời này giống như không phải như vậy dùng a?

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không nói gì, cũng vô lực nhả rãnh, Khương Daniel cũng mặc kệ, như lần trước đồng dạng trực tiếp xông lên đi nắm hắn cái cằm liền hôn đi qua, hết thảy hay là phải trên giường giải quyết, trên giường Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel tay chân nhanh hơn hắn, hắn một tay liền có thể chế trụ hai tay của hắn thủ đoạn, từ hắn cặp làm việc rút ra thẻ phòng tất một tiếng liền mở ra, không nói lời gì trực tiếp đem hắn kéo tới trong phòng, ôm hắn ngã xuống giường, sau đó đem hắn đè ép hôn.

Nhiều năm như vậy chưa từng có tình hình, Khương Daniel vẫn nhớ ở hắn điểm mẫn cảm, hắn cắn hắn tai phải nhẹ nhàng thổi khí, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cả người đều mềm nhũn ra, không ra nửa phút quần áo liền hoàn toàn bị Khương Daniel lột sạch.

"Daniel ──! Ngươi! Dừng tay cho ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu miệng còn lợi lấy, thân thể đã hoàn toàn bị đem Daniel cho nắm giữ.

"Ngươi mới không muốn giãy dụa." Khương Daniel con ngươi tối xuống, biến thành một con dã thú ── vẫn là hắn nuôi ra, hắn cũng cởi quần áo ra, lộ ra mỹ lệ dáng người, Ung Thánh Hựu quá lâu không thấy được Khương Daniel bại lộ dáng vẻ, trong lúc nhất thời quên muốn giãy dụa, mà lại xem xét liền không nhịn được cứng rắn.

Khương Daniel chú ý tới phản ứng của hắn, hài lòng cười cười: "Ta nói đi, ngươi yêu ta, ngươi chính mình cũng không biết ngươi có bao nhiêu yêu ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, cam chịu nghĩ, không, hắn là biết đến.

Hắn đã sớm biết.

Hắn không có lại giãy dụa, chỉ là thừa nhận Khương Daniel hôn, không có trả lời cũng không có cự tuyệt, Khương Daniel vẫn giống trước đó ôn nhu như vậy, lại lưu luyến quên về mút lấy thân thể của hắn mỗi chỗ địa phương, để hắn làn da đều run rẩy, một lát sau, Khương Daniel tùy tiện cầm hắn bên giường một bình nhũ dịch chen một điểm ra đưa cho hắn làm khuếch trương.

Cho hắn làm khuếch trương thời điểm, Khương Daniel tựa như cái nam nhân chân chính đồng dạng ── Ung Thánh Hựu nói là thời điểm trước kia, hắn hiện tại đúng là cái nam nhân, mà hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn là cẩn thận lại ôn nhu, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái khó chịu rên rỉ đều có thể dẫn Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu chú ý hắn tình huống, hắn luôn luôn không nỡ Ung Thánh Hựu đau nhức, điểm ấy đến bây giờ cũng vẫn là đồng dạng.

"Thật chặt, ca buông lỏng một chút. . . Mấy năm này trừ ta, cũng không ai dùng qua a?"

"Ô. . . Ngươi nói, đây là, lời vô ích gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu nghẹn ngào lấy trả lời, hắn còn không có bồi dưỡng loại này bị người cắm phía sau hứng thú, vẻn vẹn bởi vì Khương Daniel là cái trường hợp đặc biệt mà thôi.

Khương Daniel lại vui vẻ, gia hỏa này thật rất dễ dàng vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nghĩ, nắm lấy chăn bông yên lặng thừa nhận Khương Daniel tiến đến cái thứ hai, thứ ba ngón tay, Khương Daniel tay ra ra vào vào, bắt chước lấy tính khí ở trong cơ thể hắn trừu sáp dáng vẻ, một mực nghe được phía dưới của mình truyền đến phốc phốc phốc phốc tiếng nước ── Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh điên, hắn lại nghĩ đến Khương Daniel nhìn xem ánh mắt của mình, cảm thấy phía trước cùng đằng sau đồng thời đều bài tiết chất lỏng.

Khương Daniel mắt thấy không sai biệt lắm, không nói tiếng nào nắm tay rút ra, hắn thuần thục đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật qua, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn có thể cảm nhận được sự nóng ruột của hắn, bởi vì Khương Daniel chỉ tách ra qua hắn một cái chân liền dùng sức cắm vào.

Bôi trơn rất khá, Khương Daniel tính khí lập tức liền trượt vào đi đến chỗ sâu nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu nhục bích liền chăm chú hút lại hắn.

"A ──" hắn nhịn không được rên rỉ lên tiếng, mà Khương Daniel cũng phát ra một tiếng than thở, thân thể của bọn hắn chăm chú quấn quýt lấy nhau, đây là nhất phổ thông bất quá yêu nhau phương thức, thế nhưng là tại bây giờ lại trở thành lẫn nhau phù hợp tốt nhất chứng minh.

Cho tới nay, từ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel phát sinh qua quan hệ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy mình thể nội nào đó bộ phận thiếu một khối ── kia nguyên lai là bị Khương Daniel chọc ra đến, là chỉ thuộc về Khương Daniel hình dạng, hắn đường hành lang là bởi vì hắn mà tồn tại, bởi vậy cũng chỉ có hắn có thể lấp đầy.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong bị Khương Daniel sưng tính khí nhét tràn đầy một khắc này, hắn rốt cục cảm giác được mình hoàn chỉnh.

Bọn hắn lẫn nhau khiếm khuyết khối đó, rốt cục tại lúc này tìm trở về.

"A. . . Đan, Daniel, ngươi nhẹ một chút, điểm nhẹ. . ."

Khương Daniel đem hắn kéo lên, dùng tay nâng ở cái mông của hắn, để hắn ngồi tại mình xương hông bên trên, cái này tư thế có thể cắm vào càng sâu, một bên cúi đầu mút lấy hắn đầu vú, một bên không biết nặng nhẹ va chạm lấy trong cơ thể của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể theo hắn tần suất theo đong đưa.

"Tiểu cữu. . . Tiểu cữu. . ." Khương Daniel hắn chỉ có trên giường sẽ như vậy gọi, giống như là loại cấm kỵ tình thú đồng dạng, bình thường loại thời điểm này Ung Thánh Hựu là sẽ không quản hắn.

Nhưng là hiện nay Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel phiền phải chịu không được, muốn hắn nghiêm túc gọi thời điểm không gọi, hiện tại không nên gọi thời điểm lại gọi phải không về không, hắn một thanh kéo qua Khương Daniel cổ, chủ động đem bờ môi đưa lên.

Kia là hắn tại trận này tính sự tình bắt đầu sau cái thứ nhất chủ động hôn.

Khương Daniel giống như là hù đến, thối lui một chút mới lại đem bờ môi chụp lên đi, giữa hai người nhiệt khí bốc hơi, dịch thể đều thấm ướt ga giường, răng môi tương giao một hồi, Khương Daniel mới lại chậm rãi bắt đầu chuyển động, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên người hắn lúc chìm lúc nổi, cảm thụ lấy Khương Daniel tại thể nội nở lớn không ngừng kích thích mình điểm mẫn cảm, cũng không lâu lắm liền chịu không được bắn trước, màu trắng đậm đặc chất lỏng rơi tại Khương Daniel trên bụng, sau huyệt đột nhiên theo co rụt lại, để Khương Daniel trở tay không kịp, không lâu nữa hắn cảm giác được một trận ấm áp ở trong cơ thể mình phóng thích.

Bọn hắn duy trì lấy ôm nhau tư thế tiếp tục không mệt mỏi hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu coi là đây là xong việc sau vuốt ve an ủi, lại không nghĩ rằng nhắm mắt lại thở thời điểm, rõ ràng cảm nhận được Khương Daniel bờ môi run rẩy.

Hắn lập tức mở to mắt, nhanh chóng thối lui Khương Daniel thân thể, quả nhiên như hắn suy nghĩ đồng dạng ——

Khương Daniel khóc.

Đại khái cảm thấy rất mất mặt, nhưng việc đã đến nước này, hắn dứt khoát từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt, sau đó dựa vào trên đầu vai của hắn khóc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng tự nhiên ôm lấy hắn, nghĩ đến khi còn bé Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóc dáng vẻ, hiện tại luôn luôn mang theo tiếu dung, khi còn bé lại ngoài ý muốn là cái nước mắt rất nhiều hài tử.

Té ngã khóc, cảm mạo không thể ăn băng cũng khóc, mình bởi vì khảo thí kéo dài để hắn tại nhà trẻ chờ một hồi cũng khóc, vô luận như thế nào, chỉ cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóc, Ung Thánh Hựu đều giống như đùi bị người nhéo một cái đồng dạng, hắn chỉ có thể ôn tồn hống, cuối cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng thật ăn mình bộ này.

Là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu, không có ở nhìn Khương Daniel khóc qua đây này?

Hiện tại mình đã sớm quên khi còn bé hống phương pháp của hắn, chỉ có thể hung hăng thuận lưng của hắn, cùng lần thứ nhất đụng thấy hắn khóc lúc đồng dạng không biết làm sao.

Hắn khóc đến như vậy khắc chế, dùng sức ôm mình, Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu vai nhưng vẫn là cảm thấy một mảnh ẩm ướt ý, hắn còn không biết vì cái gì Khương Daniel muốn khóc, tựa như khi còn bé mình bị họa vai mặt hoa, khóc đến thảm hại hơn lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel rõ ràng khi dễ hắn sâu nhất, lại luôn tại cuối cùng khóc lên.

"Tiểu cữu, tiểu cữu —— Ung, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi không nên rời bỏ ta, ngươi không thể rời đi ta. . . Ta yêu ngươi, ta cam đoan, ta sẽ một mực, một mực yêu ngươi. . ." Khương Daniel giảng được đứt quãng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là một chút liền nghe rõ.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ lại Khương Daniel là chừng nào thì bắt đầu không còn khóc.

Tại từ nhà trẻ trở lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà trên đường, hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ tận lực đường vòng, sau đó đi mình trước kia ở nhà nhìn xem, hắn biết bên trong không có một ai, thuộc về hắn cùng phụ mẫu đồ vật cũng bị thanh không, thế nhưng là hắn vẫn sẽ muốn đi xem.

Có một ngày, không có một ai nhà náo nhiệt lên ── có người mua đi kia tòa nhà phòng ở, tại mình cũ nhà vào ở chủ nhân mới ngày ấy, từng bước từng bước thùng giấy hướng cái nhà kia mang vào, hắn lần thứ nhất có loại cảm giác bất lực, tất cả mọi người không biết, chỉ có chính hắn, chỉ có chính hắn minh bạch, khi cái nhà kia bị mua đi, hắn cùng phụ mẫu liên luỵ liền hoàn toàn biến mất, cái nhà kia không còn chỉ là thuộc về bọn hắn, mà mình cũng bị hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh vứt bỏ.

Hắn nắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay đứng tại địa phương xa xa nhìn xem, đứng yên thật lâu thật lâu, lâu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều cảm thấy không kiên nhẫn, ngẩng đầu lại nhìn thấy mình một bộ muốn khóc mặt.

"Tiểu cữu, ngươi đang khóc sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như là rất giật mình, hắn tiểu cữu cữu không thích nói chuyện cũng không yêu cười, bình thường chính là xụ mặt, đương nhiên càng sẽ không khóc.

"Không có, tiểu cữu không khóc." Hắn vội vàng lau lau nước mắt, lắc đầu.

"Tiểu cữu rõ ràng đang khóc, vì cái gì nói dối?"

"Không có nói sai, chỉ là không nghĩ để cho mình lại khóc mà thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ đầu của hắn, "Bởi vì tiểu cữu muốn làm nam tử hán, nam nhi không dễ rơi lệ."

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nói lung tung, hắn mới không nghĩ quản cái gì nam tử hán, chỉ là trở ngại mặt mũi không cách nào khóc lớn một trận.

Thế nhưng là hiện tại nhớ tới, đúng là hắn.

Là hắn nói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, muốn làm cái đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử hán, liền không thể tùy tiện khóc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngơ ngác, hỏi hắn tại sao phải khi nam tử hán, nam tử hán lại là cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền nói với hắn, chính là rất mạnh rất mạnh người a, nếu như làm nam tử hán, liền có thể bảo hộ nghĩ người bảo vệ.

Sau đó.

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút.

Hắn ngây thơ đặt câu hỏi: "Kia làm nam tử hán về sau liền có thể bảo hộ tiểu cữu cữu sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, lại bật cười.

"Đúng a, về sau Nghĩa Kiện liền đến bảo hộ tiểu cữu đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này đột nhiên ý thức được, vì cái gì Khương Daniel rõ ràng còn có mẫu thân bà ngoại, lại luôn cố chấp lấy chính mình.

Hắn hỏi hắn tại sao phải khóc, hỏi hắn tại sao phải nói dối, hỏi hắn vì cái gì đi, hỏi hắn vì cái gì trở về lại không nguyện ý lại yêu mình, hỏi hắn vì cái gì lại muốn nói láo, hỏi hắn vì cái gì yêu hắn lại không muốn thừa nhận.

Khương Daniel hỏi hắn vô số cái vấn đề, hắn không có một lần trả lời qua nói thật, kia Khương Daniel liền chờ, Khương Daniel không biết hắn thực tình là cái gì, cho nên hắn cũng chỉ có thể chờ.

Đều là bởi vì Khương Daniel chính là yêu hắn.

Chính là yêu hắn mà thôi.

Yêu hắn lại lại sợ đem hắn làm mất.

Tại cha mẹ vừa qua đời trận kia, Ung Thánh Hựu là nghĩ tới tử vong.

Không có người quan tâm hắn, hắn cũng không có có được cái gì, hắn chết mất đối thế giới này một điểm ảnh hưởng đều không có.

Hắn tại loại này mỗi ngày đều nhớ theo phụ mẫu đi tâm muốn chết cảnh hạ, a di xuất hiện, Khương Daniel cũng theo xuất hiện, một cái vừa mất đi cha cha, mẹ mẹ bà ngoại bởi vì công việc bận rộn mà bị xem nhẹ tiểu hài ── cái kia cùng hắn có chút đồng bệnh tương liên lại còn không biết dân gian khó khăn tiểu hài cứ như vậy xuất hiện, hắn không hiểu thấu gánh vác lên chiếu cố trách nhiệm của hắn, để hắn biến thành cuộc sống của mình trọng tâm.

Chiếu cố một chút lấy, có một ngày, hắn phát phát hiện mình không muốn chết như vậy.

Nếu như có thể nhìn xem Khương Daniel lớn lên, kia giống như rất không tệ, trong lòng của hắn vụng trộm chờ mong sau khi lớn lên Khương Daniel dáng vẻ.

Hắn thế giới cùng Khương Daniel đồng dạng, lấy đối phương xuất hiện bắt đầu phân chia vì hai thế giới, tại hắn mười sáu tuổi trước kia đều là hắn tạ thế phụ mẫu, mười sáu tuổi về sau liền tràn ngập Khương Daniel thân ảnh, hắn bồi Khương Daniel lớn lên, Khương Daniel bồi tiếp hắn đi ra phụ mẫu đều mất đau xót.

Mà hắn chi tại Khương Daniel cũng giống như thế.

Hắn cho là hắn vai trò là cái cùng loại với phụ thân nhân vật, tại ý thức đến tình cảm chệch hướng quỹ đạo thời điểm vội vàng kéo về mới là chính xác, lại không nghĩ rằng Khương Daniel vẻn vẹn cần hắn, kia cùng thân tình đại khái kéo tới bên trên, cùng tình yêu có điểm giống, nhưng lại so đơn thuần yêu thương phức tạp hơn.

Giữa bọn hắn duy nhất kết nối, cũng không phải là giống Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ chỉ là thân thuộc chứng minh kết nối, mà là từ gặp nhau thời khắc đó, bọn hắn lẫn nhau còn chưa biết sẽ như thế nào, liền chăm chú quấn quanh ở cùng nhau mạch sống.

Kia là loại cường đại mà cắt không đứt kết nối.

Khi đó, bọn hắn tại gặp nhau sau đó không lâu liền làm xuống ước định, người ta nói già trẻ không gạt, Khương Daniel đại khái đã quên mình như vậy lúc nhỏ nói qua cái gì; Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho có một lát cảm động, lúc ấy còn chìm nghỉm tại to lớn trong bi thương mình cũng chỉ cho là đồng ngôn đồng ngữ, chậm rãi tùy thời ở giữa lãng quên.

Mà cái này nhìn như nho nhỏ, hai người có lẽ đều không lắm để ý ước định, nhiều năm sau sinh ra cực lớn hiệu ứng hồ điệp, tại trong hai người gieo xuống hạt giống từ bắt đầu từ thời khắc đó liền bắt đầu âm thầm nảy sinh, thay đổi một cách vô tri vô giác, cuối cùng đã tới nở hoa kết trái thời điểm.

Bảo hộ đối phương, yêu đối phương chuyện này, tựa như là bẩm sinh thiên phú.

Cho nên vô luận Khương Daniel như thế nào bị tổn thương, hắn từ đầu đến cuối đều đang đợi.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lần hoài nghi Khương Daniel, cũng nhiều lần hoài nghi mình, cuối cùng cũng minh bạch.

"Daniel, Daniel, đừng khóc." Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ hắn, lấy khác biệt cường độ ra hiệu hắn trước đừng ôm mình, chuyên tâm nghe chính mình nói chuyện, Khương Daniel đỏ lấy con mắt đứng thẳng người dậy, cái mũi còn hồng hồng.

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn xoa xoa nước mắt, tựa như khi còn bé đồng dạng, chỉ là lần này không phải Khương Daniel tại trong ngực của hắn, mà là hắn bị Khương Daniel ôm vào trong ngực.

"Muốn bảo vệ ta người, làm sao có thể khóc đâu?"

Hắn nhỏ khắc tinh thật mọc lớn, nhưng là mãi mãi cũng sẽ là hắn cả một đời nhỏ khắc tinh.

Hiện tại, liền từ giờ trở đi, Khương Daniel cuối cùng không cần các loại, cũng không cần sợ hãi.

13.

Còn nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tới thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bà ngoại lo lắng hắn người đối diện bên trong mới gia nhập thành viên không thích ứng, còn đã từng nơm nớp lo sợ hỏi hắn: "Nghĩa Kiện a, ngươi thích cái này tiểu cữu cữu sao?"

"Thích a, tiểu cữu cữu dáng dấp đẹp mắt, tiếp ta tan học đồng học đều rất ao ước, hắn sẽ chơi với ta còn theo giúp ta viết công khóa, lại sẽ cho ta niệm cuốn sách truyện! Tiểu cữu cữu thật rất tốt! Thế nhưng là ──" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói đến phần sau đột nhiên nhíu mày.

"Nhưng mà cái gì?"

Thế nhưng là tiểu cữu cữu khóc lên thật quá làm cho người khổ sở, hắn cũng theo không vui, cũng nhịn không được muốn theo cùng một chỗ khóc.

"Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng mà cái gì nha?" Hắn bà ngoại có chút khẩn trương.

"Không có!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại lực lắc đầu, "Tiểu cữu cữu là tốt nhất tiểu cữu cữu!"

Giống tiểu cữu cữu nói đồng dạng, từ giờ trở đi coi như muốn khóc cũng phải nhịn ở, chờ hắn lớn lên, chờ hắn trở thành đỉnh thiên lập địa nam tử hán, hắn liền có thể bảo hộ tiểu cữu cữu a, nhỏ như vậy cữu cữu liền sẽ không lại khóc.

Cho nên mình phải nhanh lên một chút nhanh lên lớn lên.

Hắn bà ngoại yên tâm, cười vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn nói: "Thật sự là quá tốt."

"Ừm! Ta thích nhất tiểu cữu!"

Toàn thế giới, thích nhất tiểu cữu cữu.

Từ trước kia đến bây giờ, thích nhất hắn.

Về sau, cũng sẽ một mực thích hắn, một mực yêu hắn, một mực bảo hộ hắn.

Quay đầu nhìn, chưa từng đi xa, lưu luyến ánh mắt, đời này không đổi.

END.

2,717 duyệt


	50. Chapter 50

Không quan hệ là tình yêu a

« không quan hệ là tình yêu a »/ tầng 5 1 thất phòng bệnh (DingDing)

00.

Nhân tính là mỹ hảo, tàn nhẫn là thần, để chúng ta kinh lịch chúng ta đều không thể thừa nhận thống khổ.

01.

"Tính danh?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Tuổi tác?"

"Hai mươi tám... Lại không lâu nữa liền hai mươi chín."

"Có ổn định công việc sao?"

"Có, ta là cái diễn viên, ngẫu nhiên cũng đập quảng cáo, mặt phẳng quảng cáo người mẫu lập nghiệp." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến đây, đối diện hồ ly mắt bác sĩ ánh mắt cuối cùng từ trước mặt hắn báo cáo dời đi trên mặt hắn, phía sau thầy thuốc tập sự cùng hộ lý sư cũng bắt đầu châu đầu ghé tai.

"A, là cái kia quảng cáo bên trong diễn viên sao? Ta nhớ được có câu rất nổi danh lời kịch ── câu kia gọi cái gì đến lấy?" Nhất tới gần bác sĩ người đột nhiên nói, đối lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mở to hai mắt nhìn, những người khác cũng nhao nhao gật đầu nói phải, đối với tại loại trường hợp này bị nhận ra, còn bị mười mấy ánh mắt nhìn chòng chọc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không chút kinh hoảng, chỉ là nhàn nhạt nở nụ cười, xem như ngầm thừa nhận.

"Khụ khụ." Hồ ly mắt bác sĩ cả hạ trật tự, đợi đến toàn trường yên lặng sau này lại hỏi: "Như vậy, cùng Khương Daniel quân là thời điểm nào nhận biết? Thế nào nhận biết?"

Cuối cùng bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu mục đích của chuyến này.

Hắn về suy nghĩ một chút, mới chậm rãi nói: "... Hai năm trước, tại siêu thị thời điểm, ta mua đi cuối cùng nhất một lon bia, hắn chạy tới bắt chuyện ta có thể hay không bán cho hắn, hắn khi đó vừa đem đến ta ở kia tòa nhà cao ốc, từ nay về sau liền thường xuyên gặp."

"Thời điểm đó Khương Daniel quân xem ra ra sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đi lên dời, nghĩ như chính mình trở về quá khứ, hắn đi tại trên đường cái, hậu phương một cái vội vàng tiếng bước chân, bờ vai của hắn bỗng nhiên bị điểm một cái, thế là hắn quay đầu lại ──

Hắn đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tại đối với mình cười, con mắt híp thành một đầu đẹp mắt đường vòng cung, tự nhủ: 『 không có ý tứ, thực tế quá muốn uống bia, có lẽ, ngài có thể đem cuối cùng nhất một lon bia nhường cho ta sao? 』

『 nếu như muốn, liền tất cả đều cho ngươi đi. 』 hắn nghe thấy mình nói như vậy.

"Ung tiên sinh?" Hắn nghe thấy bác sĩ gọi mình, phát hiện mười mấy ánh mắt hay là nhìn chòng chọc hắn, mới ý thức tới mình thất thần.

Thế là hắn lạnh nhạt nói: "Rất tốt."

"Rất tốt là chỉ?"

"Rất hòa thuận to con, loáng thoáng cảm thấy rất nam nhân, thế nhưng là cười lên lại có chút đáng yêu ── không có ý tứ, ta cùng hắn là người yêu nha, hình dung khó tránh khỏi có chút, ân, buồn nôn, thật không có ý tứ a." Hắn chú ý tới bác sĩ thay đổi trong nháy mắt biểu lộ, mới ý thức tới chính mình nói cái gì, xấu hổ cười cười.

"Không sao, cùng Khương Daniel quân là thế nào bắt đầu kết giao đây này?" Bác sĩ lại hỏi.

"Ngay từ đầu hắn liền rất tích cực, rất rõ ràng đối ta biểu thị hảo cảm, bất quá ta ngay từ đầu không có thế nào phản ứng hắn."

"Là bởi vì có cái gì dị thường biểu hiện sao?"

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, lộ ra 『 ngươi thế nào như thế nói 』 biểu lộ, "Là ta không thích, ta không thích cùng người khác có quá nhiều tiếp xúc thân mật, lại thêm ta tính là nhân vật công chúng, đối với quan hệ nhân mạch loại này đặc biệt cẩn thận."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ có có chút biến hóa, nhưng là rất nhanh khôi phục lại bình tĩnh.

"Lúc đầu cho là hắn là chơi đùa, sau đó qua một tháng, cảm giác được hắn tựa hồ là nghiêm túc, vuốt ve vậy liền thử một chút xem sao tâm thái cùng một chỗ."

"Như vậy, cùng Daniel quân chung đụng thời điểm cảm thấy người khác ra sao? Có cái gì dị thường sao? Tỉ như bản thân tổn thương hoặc là bạo lực khuynh hướng? Hay là nghe nhầm hoặc ảo giác tình hình?"

"Không có, đều rất tốt." Thường ngày luôn luôn muốn nghĩ một hồi Ung Thánh Hựu lần này trả lời đặc biệt nhanh.

"Rất tốt? Sinh hoạt hàng ngày bên trong đều rất tốt?"

"Ừm, có cái gì không đúng sao?" Hắn không giải thích được hỏi lại bác sĩ.

"Thật có lỗi, nhưng là, làm kết giao qua một năm đối tượng, các ngươi đều không ngủ qua sao?" Bác sĩ cố mà làm mở miệng.

Nghe được bác sĩ nói như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức không biết làm thế nào.

"Bác sĩ, cái này quá xâm phạm cá nhân tư ẩn đi?"

"Khụ khụ —— thật có lỗi, ngài hiểu lầm, ý tứ của ta đó là, ngài chẳng lẽ không biết Daniel quân không thể tại tủ quần áo bên ngoài địa phương ngủ sự tình sao?"

"... Ta đương nhiên biết." Ung Thánh Hựu không ngạc nhiên chút nào gật đầu.

"Vậy ngài còn cảm thấy không có cái gì dị thường, thật sao?"

"Mỗi người đều có một ít đặc thù đặc biệt thích, ta không nên can thiệp a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong sau này, tràng diện lại trở lại hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, hắn co quắp tại thoải mái dễ chịu ghế sô pha trên ghế, nhìn đám người ném bắn tới dị dạng ánh mắt, kỳ thật hắn không có chút nào thích nơi này, bạch bạch trần nhà, bạch bạch vách tường, còn có phủ đồng phục màu trắng đám người, giống như là cố ý kiến tạo một cái tinh khiết trắng noãn không gian, hắn không nên ở đây.

Khương Daniel cũng không nên.

Qua thật lâu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trên mặt nhìn không ra một điểm nói dối dấu hiệu, hắn đem báo cáo chồng lên nhau rồi mới đứng dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chuyện đương nhiên theo hắn đứng dậy.

"Giống hôm qua trò chuyện , chờ một chút sẽ dẫn ngươi đi thăm viếng Khương Daniel, nhưng là chỉ có thể đơn phương tiến hành, hắn hiện tại còn không phải có thể gặp mặt trạng thái."

Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời như thế nhiều kỳ kỳ quái quái vấn đề, cuối cùng đạt được một cái muốn trả lời, hắn an tâm xuống tới, lại không nghĩ rằng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn nhìn hắn, lấy một loại khiến người rùng mình ánh mắt.

"Ung tiên sinh là cái rất xuất sắc diễn viên a?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không được giới hạn hỏi, rồi mới khẽ cười.

"Thế nhưng là, tại sao không nói thật đâu?"

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Ngài đang sợ cái gì đâu?"

02.

Mặc kệ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cuối cùng nhất nói câu nói kia là ý gì, Ung Thánh Hựu không có để vào mắt, chỉ là đầy trong đầu nghĩ đến muốn gặp được một năm không thấy Khương Daniel── cái này rời đi hắn sau này liền phảng phất tại bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian nam nhân, hắn cuối cùng có thể lần nữa nhìn thấy hắn.

Vừa mới nhận ra hắn thầy thuốc tập sự Kim Tại Hoán đem hắn đưa đến Khương Daniel trước phòng bệnh, trên cửa có phim trường hình pha lê, độ rộng chừng mười năm centimet, có thể đại khái nhìn thấy gian phòng bên trong tình hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò dựa vào đi lên, hắn nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối nhìn, Khương Daniel tại cách giường bệnh xa nhất nơi hẻo lánh, hắn rủ xuống lấy đầu, quá dài sợi tóc che lấp hắn nửa gương mặt, đỉnh đầu bộc bước phát triển mới mọc ra tóc đen, cùng ban đầu màu nâu tóc có rõ ràng phân biệt, hắn không sức sống vuốt ve hai đầu gối co lại ở nơi đó, trên giường bệnh chăn bông xếp được chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, ga giường không có một tia nhăn nheo, thoạt nhìn như là hoàn toàn không có người sử dụng qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng yên thật lâu, tay dán tại khối kia pha lê bên trên một mực nhìn, mà Khương Daniel vẫn cũng không nhúc nhích, đương nhiên không có khả năng hướng hắn nơi này nhìn qua, hắn mới giống như là hết hi vọng rũ tay xuống.

"Ung tiên sinh?" Kim Tại Hoán biết đối người bình thường đến nói, nhìn thấy mình quen biết người biến thành dạng này lực trùng kích đều đặc biệt lớn, cho nên lo lắng mở miệng hỏi thăm.

"Hắn... Các ngươi không phải biết hắn không thể ngủ giường sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thất thần, lời nói giống ngậm trong miệng đồng dạng.

"Ngài không cần lo lắng, kia lúc trước, hiện tại có dược vật khống chế, hắn ngủ cái kia cũng không đáng kể."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối thuyết pháp này từ chối cho ý kiến, lại hỏi: "Hắn vẫn luôn như vậy sao?"

"Mặc dù có dược vật khống chế, nhưng vẫn là lúc tốt lúc xấu, có đôi khi có thể theo đoàn thể tiến hành hoạt động, đợi tại cộng đồng không gian xem tivi, có đôi khi chỉ có thể cả ngày bị trói trên giường, ngủ tỉnh ngủ tỉnh." Kim Tại Hoán mặc dù lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng nhìn hắn biểu lộ trấn định, hay là chi tiết lấy cáo.

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu thất hồn lạc phách về đến nhà, hắn từng nghĩ tới kết quả xấu nhất, nhưng mà dạng này Khương Daniel là hắn không nghĩ tới, đã từng như vậy sáng tỏ, tự do lại làm hắn hướng tới người, biến thành bộ này không có chút nào linh hồn bộ dáng.

Vậy căn bản không phải Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel nói thật ra, là cái xứng chức hảo nam bạn. Bởi vì tranh minh hoạ nhà nguyên nhân phần lớn thời gian đều đợi ở nhà, mình thời gian làm việc không cố định, sinh hoạt không phải xuất ngoại công việc chính là về nhà đi ngủ, không có cái gì tốt chia xẻ, ngược lại là Khương Daniel sinh hoạt thái độ rất chính hướng tích cực, tự nhiên cũng phong phú rất nhiều, ngẫu nhiên phụ bên trên ảnh chụp nói rõ mình đang làm gì, chăm chỉ làm việc, chỉnh lý trong nhà, nấu mì tôm, cùng bằng hữu ra ngoài... Trên sinh hoạt việc vặt không sót một chữ nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ phải từng cái nhìn qua, giống là thật tham dự hắn không tại Khương Daniel bên người bên ngoài sinh hoạt đồng dạng.

Đợi đến công việc đứng không chính là hai người lúc ước hẹn, kết giao hai tháng trước, bọn hắn một mực duy trì tương kính như tân quan hệ, cùng ra ngoài xem phim ăn tiệc dạo phố, dắt tay tản bộ đi trở về bọn hắn ở cao ốc, rồi mới tại thang máy phân biệt.

Nhìn như rất bình thường, thế nhưng là trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu là đối tìm tới có thể làm bạn hắn sau này bạn lữ không ôm hi vọng.

Nói đến kỳ quái, mặc dù hắn không thích cùng người khác tiếp xúc, lại cơ hồ ngay tại Khương Daniel điểm điểm bờ vai của hắn nghĩ hỏi thăm hắn bia sự tình, mà hắn quay đầu lại trong nháy mắt kia, hắn liền có thể xác định Khương Daniel chính là hắn tìm kiếm người kia, hắn chú ý tới Khương Daniel cũng sửng sốt một chút, hai người tại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn nhanh chóng ở trong lòng quét hình đối phương một lần, quả nhiên không chờ sau đó lần xảo ngộ Khương Daniel liền trở về sau bia danh nghĩa muốn điện thoại.

Nhưng tiến độ đúng là chậm một chút.

Nếu như không phải đêm đó Khương Daniel mời hắn trong nhà uống rượu, hắn bởi vì không dư thừa tửu lực tại nhà hắn ghế sô pha trực tiếp ngủ ngược lại, hắn khả năng không biết như thế nào đột phá giữa bọn hắn mấu chốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, ngày đó hắn tỉnh lại sau này nằm tại Khương Daniel trên giường, quần áo chỉnh tề, nghĩ đương nhiên chỉ dừng lại ở dắt tay ôm giai đoạn hai người là không thể nào làm cái gì, đại khái chính là Daniel thừa dịp hắn đang ngủ sau đem hắn chuyển đến trên giường.

Hắn đỉnh lấy nặng ngàn cân đầu xuống giường, một bên oán than mình không nên không biết tự lượng sức mình uống như thế nhiều rượu, một bên trong nhà tìm kiếm Khương Daniel thân ảnh, ra khỏi phòng, lại đến phòng làm việc của hắn, phòng bếp, thậm chí phòng khách đều không có, thế nhưng là ra ngoài giày lại vẫn còn ở đó.

Khi đó, Ung Thánh Hựu ma xui quỷ khiến lại trở lại gian phòng, rõ ràng là không có một ai, thế nhưng là hắn lại không tự chủ được bắt đầu ngắm nhìn bốn phía, cuối cùng nhất nghe ra kia một điểm nhỏ bé thân vang là từ tủ quần áo bên trong phát ra tới, thế là hắn đi đến tủ quần áo trước.

Từng bước một.

Hắn vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ mở ra cửa tủ quần áo một sát na kia.

Khương Daniel thon dài rộng lớn thân thể núp ở nho nhỏ trong tủ treo quần áo, tay chân của hắn đều duỗi không thỏa thuận, biểu lộ lại là hắn ngủ thật say dáng vẻ, nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra tủ quần áo xuyên qua quang để Khương Daniel cảm giác chướng mắt, hắn có thể sẽ một mực ngủ say xuống dưới.

Hắn cuối cùng biết tại sao mình không mời Khương Daniel về đến trong nhà ngồi một chút, Khương Daniel cũng chưa từng lưu hắn qua đêm, Khương Daniel bí mật tựa như đóng lại tủ quần áo đồng dạng, là không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng, mà hắn trong lúc vô tình xuyên phá bí mật này.

Cho nên khi Khương Daniel mắt buồn ngủ lờ mờ tỉnh lại, liền thấy trước mắt không biết làm cảm tưởng gì Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn chậm rãi tại tủ quần áo ngồi dậy, trong ánh mắt không biết làm sao rõ ràng.

Thế nhưng là trọng yếu chính là, hắn cảm thấy vô cùng quen thuộc.

Từ Khương Daniel nhìn mình ánh mắt bên trong, hắn giống như nhìn thấy quá khứ chính mình.

Đáng tiếc hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng không gian liền bắt đầu vặn vẹo, trong ý thức thời không rất nhanh nhảy chuyển tới Khương Daniel cùng hắn phân biệt ngày đó.

『 ly biệt cũng là cần luyện tập, sau này sẽ từ từ tốt. 』 Khương Daniel tràn ngập thương tiếc sờ sờ mặt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu quên mình thời khắc đó là như thế nào biểu lộ.

Nhưng là đại khái khó coi.

Khương Daniel như thế nào biểu lộ đâu?

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ khi đó khí trời rất nóng, hắn nhanh sinh nhật, Khương Daniel còn thiếu hắn một cái quà sinh nhật.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel hiện tại ngay cả hắn đều không cần.

『 ta đi, Thánh Hựu a. 』 kia là hắn cuối cùng nhất một lần gọi hắn.

Thế nhưng là hắn không có trả lời, chỉ là nhìn Khương Daniel từ từ đi xa bóng lưng.

Chờ, chờ chút... Hắn ở trong lòng hô.

Hắn nghĩ đuổi theo, thế nhưng là đã qua đời phụ thân chẳng biết lúc nào đứng ở trước mặt hắn, ngăn trở Khương Daniel thân ảnh, lạnh lùng hỏi hắn: "Thánh Hựu, ngươi tại sao muốn đối ba ba nói dối đâu?"

"Không có!" Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên, hắn tại nửa đêm bừng tỉnh, ý thức được mình vừa mới tất cả đều là đang nằm mộng, bất tri bất giác thở dài một hơi.

Gối đầu bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, hắn chật vật từ trên giường ngồi dậy, dùng hai tay bịt mặt thở, trái tim giống như là sắp từ lồng ngực chạy đến đồng dạng nhảy hung mãnh.

Lại tới, lại một lần, Khương Daniel hay là chỉ đem bóng lưng lưu cho hắn, một lần cũng không quay đầu lại.

Còn có, lại là ba ba...

Lại là ba ba.

── Ung tiên sinh, tại sao không nói thật đâu?

── hiện tại có dược vật khống chế, ngủ cái kia cũng không đáng kể.

── ngài đang sợ cái gì đâu?

Những cái kia ý vị sâu xa để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bỗng nhiên nhói một cái, hắn cầm lấy thả ở bên cạnh điện thoại, chiếu lấy buổi sáng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho danh thiếp của hắn đánh qua.

"Hoàng bác sĩ sao? Như thế đánh trễ nhiễu, liên quan với Daniel sự tình, ta ngày mai sẽ đi hảo hảo nói rõ."

Đối phương giống như là kinh ngạc với hắn đột nhiên liền nghĩ mở, đồng thời lại thở dài một hơi, cũng không quan tâm hiện tại là nửa đêm canh ba, mời Ung Thánh Hựu lại chiếu thời gian tới. Hẹn xong thời gian sau này, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động buông ra, quay đầu nhìn xem gian phòng của mình bên cạnh tủ quần áo, hắn đến bây giờ còn ở chỗ này, hắn sợ Khương Daniel tìm không thấy hắn.

Mà nguyên bản phân tầng thức tủ quần áo bị hắn đổi đi, mới tủ quần áo không gian đủ để nhét kế tiếp nam tử trưởng thành lớn nhỏ còn dư xài, hắn một mực chờ đợi.

Hắn xưa nay không quan tâm những cái kia, chính như Khương Daniel không quan tâm hắn nan ngôn chi ẩn đồng dạng.

Thế nhưng là cuối cùng nhất, Khương Daniel hay là đi.

03.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần trở lại nơi đó.

"Là cái gì để Ung tiên sinh nghĩ thông suốt sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hôm nay biểu lộ so lúc trước tốt lên rất nhiều, đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý phối hợp quan hệ, so sánh với Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ không phải quá tốt.

"Bác sĩ ngài nói không phải sao? Nói ta là duy nhất có thể để giúp trợ Khương Daniel người, thế nhưng là các ngươi đều không có biện pháp giúp hắn, ta lại có cái gì biện pháp đâu? Chỉ là muốn biết mà thôi."

"Điểm ấy sẽ cùng ngài nói, hiện tại mời ngài cố gắng nghĩ lại một chút, đại khái là thời điểm nào bắt đầu cảm thấy Daniel quân không thích hợp đây này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ hạ, tại Khương Daniel thản lườm hắn chỉ có thể ngủ ở tủ quần áo sau, tựa hồ liền không có cái gì nhưng giấu diếm, ở cùng một chỗ thời gian càng ngày càng nhiều, nửa năm sau hắn đem đại đa số thường ngày vật dụng đều đem đến Khương Daniel kia, bắt đầu nửa ở chung thời gian.

"Ta quá muộn phát hiện." Hắn trầm mặc sẽ mới nói, "Công việc bận quá, hắn một mực là chủ động phương kia, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới hắn biến hóa rất nhỏ, lại thêm..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nhìn còn chờ lấy hắn trả lời Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn nghĩ tới hôm qua trong phòng bệnh nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, cùng đêm đó dứt khoát kiên quyết rời đi bóng lưng của hắn, hít sâu một hơi.

"Lại thêm, ta quá chú ý với chính ta, ta không chỉ là không thích cùng người khác tiếp xúc thân mật, mà là đến cảm thấy sợ hãi tình trạng, ta căn bản là không có cách cùng người yêu đương. Nói thật ra, không ai có thể tiếp nhận bạn lữ của mình bởi vì tự nhiên đụng chạm liền toàn thân nổi da gà, xảy ra bất ngờ thân thể tiếp xúc liền trở mặt, huống chi là hoàn toàn không có bình thường sinh hoạt tình dục a?"

Ngay từ đầu cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm lý hoạt động có chín mươi phần trăm đều đang nghĩ, nếu là hắn dắt tay của ta làm sao đây? Nếu là hắn đột nhiên ôm ta làm sao đây? Kia coi như rất nhỏ, dù sao diễn kịch lúc cũng cùng cái khác diễn viên cần thiết tứ chi tiếp xúc, hắn đã sớm dần dần quen thuộc, thế nhưng là càng thân mật cử động, hắn thì càng sợ hãi.

Đến ngày nào đó, nội tâm hoạt động đã biến thành, nếu là hắn mời ta đi nhà hắn ngồi một chút làm sao đây? Nói muốn ăn cái mì sợi làm sao đây? Rốt cuộc muốn cự tuyệt hay là đáp ứng? Cự tuyệt có thể hay không rất không hiểu phong tình, nhưng là đáp ứng hắn sợ hắn một cái không có khống chế liền đánh Khương Daniel...

Khắp thiên hạ lại bởi vì muốn cùng bạn trai thuê phòng mà phiền não người, có lẽ chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người.

Hắn chưa làm qua, đương nhiên càng không biết thế nào vượt qua, mà lo lắng sự tình cũng tại một ngày nào đó chân thực phát sinh.

Đêm hôm đó Khương Daniel vô tội xoa lấy mặt mình, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vội vàng vàng từ nhà mình tủ lạnh xuất ra khối băng phóng tới khăn mặt bên trên làm ra một cái có sẵn băng thoa túi, hoả tốc chạy đến Khương Daniel bên người nhét vào hắn sưng đỏ trên gương mặt, ngay cả cũng không dám nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel rất ủy khuất tiếp nhận túi chườm nước đá, thanh âm càng ủy khuất: "Ta làm cái gì? Ta bất quá là muốn hôn ca một chút, đột nhiên một quyền liền vung tới, ta còn tưởng rằng ta răng muốn rơi sạch."

『 thật xin lỗi! Thật xin lỗi Niel a... A ta thật sự là! Ngươi đánh trở về đi, ta cũng không biết ta tại sao liền làm như vậy──』 Ung Thánh Hựu bứt rứt nhìn mình lẫn nhau giảo ngón tay, hắn thế mà thật đánh Khương Daniel.

Hắn đợi Khương Daniel chỉ trích, có lẽ còn sẽ nói ra cái gì khiến người thương tâm lời nói, nhưng vậy cũng chỉ có thể mình tiếp nhận, thế nhưng là trở lên xấu nhất dự đoán hắn đều không đợi được, Khương Daniel chỉ là buông xuống túi chườm nước đá, chậm rãi vươn tay bao trùm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, lạnh buốt nhiệt độ đánh Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

『 ca tay có đau hay không a? 』

『 a? 』

『 ca vừa mới dùng toàn lực đi? Xương cốt của ta cũng thật cứng rắn, ngươi xem ngươi tay cũng đỏ, ai u, ngươi cũng mau chạy tới băng thoa... 』 Khương Daniel nói xong sau này đem túi chườm nước đá đè vào Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới đánh hắn cái tay kia bên trên.

『 Daniel... 』

『 lần sau muốn hôn ca trước đó, sẽ trước cùng ca nói. 』 Khương Daniel đối với hắn cười cười, 『 cho nên a, bất luận nghĩ đến cái gì, nhìn thấy cái gì, ca đều không cần phải sợ. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên nói cái gì tốt, hắn thậm chí không có thẳng thắn qua bất luận cái gì một câu, thế nhưng là nội tâm đã bị hòa tan một đạp hồ đồ.

『 hiện tại, ta có thể hôn ca sao? Cảm động bộ dáng cũng làm cho người rất thích. 』

『... Ân. 』

Cho nên, cho nên có bệnh rõ ràng là hắn.

Thế nào sẽ, thế nào sẽ là như thế ôn nhu Khương Daniel đâu?

"Nhất định là lầm cái gì, ta ngay từ đầu là như thế cho rằng. Sau đó ngẫm lại, vì không để ta chịu ảnh hưởng, có lẽ hắn những cái kia nôn nóng mẫn cảm, hẳn là bị phát tiết bộ phận cũng bị ẩn giấu đi, biến thành vô ý thức bản thân tổn thương."

"Tỉ như cái gì đâu?"

"Hắn tham gia một cái cực hạn vận động câu lạc bộ, ta không thích hắn đi, liền luôn thừa dịp ta đi làm việc thời điểm vụng trộm đi; trên người vết thương nhỏ rất nhiều, hỏi hắn thế nào làm, luôn luôn nói mình không cẩn thận, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, có lẽ đều là bác sĩ ngài nói bản thân tổn thương đi."

Qua vài ngày nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi xem một lần Khương Daniel, tình trạng so ngày đó tốt, hắn ngồi tại trên xe lăn, con mắt tan rã nhìn phía trước, bị chiếu phục viên đẩy lấy đến ngoài trời nhìn xem, Ung Thánh Hựu liền xen lẫn trong Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một trong người đi đường đi theo phía sau nhìn.

"Cái này một năm đã qua hắn đều là như thế qua sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu biết được rời đi hắn sau này, Khương Daniel lập tức đến bệnh viện chạy chữa, đồng thời cấp tốc nhập viện, bọn hắn vốn cho là bệnh nhân có bệnh biết cảm giác là tốt hiện tượng, lại không nghĩ rằng lại biến thành dạng này.

"Ước chừng trị liệu chừng nửa năm, Daniel quân ảo giác nghe nhầm hiện tượng đã đã khá nhiều, tình cảm triệu chứng biểu hiện cũng không giống vừa tới như vậy kịch liệt, ước định không có vấn đề sau liền để hắn xuất viện."

"Kia tại sao lại..."

"Lần này là cưỡng chế nhập viện, hắn nửa đêm tại lớn trên đường cái đua xe, bởi vì tốc độ xe quá nhanh từ đụng cột điện, trên đầu khe hở ba châm, nhưng là tinh thần tình trạng quá bất ổn định liền đi vào bệnh tâm thần phòng, rồi mới chính là ngươi trông thấy dạng này."

Ngoài trời thời gian hoạt động kết thúc, Khương Daniel lại bị đẩy trở về phòng bệnh, bệnh nhân cùng tuần sát bác sĩ hộ lý sư nhóm gặp thoáng qua, Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có phát hiện hỗn ở bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình sa sút, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhắc nhở hắn, hiện tại không nên là ủ rũ thời điểm.

"Ung tiên sinh, chúng ta chọn đọc tài liệu quá khứ Daniel quân gia đình tạo thành còn có bối cảnh, tăng thêm hắn phát bệnh thời gian điểm, hợp lý hoài nghi lần này phát bệnh nghiêm trọng như vậy, là bởi vì hắn tại ngục bên trong mẫu thân qua đời."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, không nghĩ tới sẽ từ bác sĩ miệng bên trong nghe được Khương Daniel mẫu thân tin tức.

"Hắn có cùng ngài xách qua mẹ của hắn sao?"

04.

Khương Daniel vết thương trên người rất nhiều, có đã mọc ra thịt mới, cũng có tài vừa hình thành thật dày một tầng kết vảy, càng có còn có chút thấm lấy máu mới vết thương, hỏi là thế nào thụ thương, Khương Daniel sẽ chỉ trả lời hoàn toàn không biết.

Những cái kia không có bị Khương Daniel ghi nhớ vết thương không trọng yếu, nhiều nhất chỉ là nhắc nhở lấy sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu kia là tổn thương hại hắn chứng minh, một mực chờ đến bọn hắn chân chính đối lẫn nhau thẳng thắn gặp nhau, hắn mới biết được cái gì là Khương Daniel chân chính vết thương.

"Chúng ta lần thứ nhất lúc làm tình, hắn nâng lên mẹ của mình."

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, hắn làm hơn mấy trăm lần chuẩn bị tâm lý, cũng không sánh nổi thực chiến ra sân khẩn trương, hắn đã thành thói quen Khương Daniel hôn cùng ôm, nhưng dù sao tại cuối cùng nhất một bước trì trệ không tiến.

Tại Khương Daniel nhịn không được đưa tay thò vào hắn trong quần áo thời điểm, hắn lại nhịn không được đạp Khương Daniel một cước, lần này hắn bởi vì rất nhanh ý thức được, đến nửa đường thu lực, mới không có tạo thành như lần trước đồng dạng sự cố.

Khương Daniel từ sàn nhà bò lên giường thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng nghĩ đạp mình một cước, mà Khương Daniel nhìn tâm tình so với mình còn sa sút Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ nói.

『 là ta chủ quan, thật xin lỗi, với ta mà nói ân ái chính là tự nhiên mà vậy phát sinh, bởi vì yêu đối phương cho nên đương nhiên phát sinh, thế nhưng là ca đang sợ cái gì đâu? 』

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không dám nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel nhìn hay là không chiếm được Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, nhếch miệng chuẩn bị trở về tủ quần áo đi ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại giữ chặt hắn, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng, lại không đành lòng trở về, bò lên giường cùng hắn.

Bọn hắn lẫn nhau dựa sát vào nhau lấy, qua thật lâu, Khương Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngủ, lại nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ thanh âm, từng chữ nói ra đều đặc biệt dùng sức, giống như là bỏ ra rất nhiều sức lực.

『 khi còn bé, cũng không phải đặc biệt nhỏ đi, đại khái liền cao trung khi đó, tận mắt nhìn thấy mụ mụ cùng nam nhân khác đặc biệt thân mật đi cùng một chỗ. 』 Ung Thánh Hựu đều không nghĩ tới mình sẽ nói đi ra, hắn đối với mình quá ngoài ý muốn, cũng đối Khương Daniel lực ảnh hưởng cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, cho nên hắn mới có thể tại Khương Daniel ánh mắt phát xuống lấy run nói tiếp.

Cái kia làm hắn như thế sợ hãi nguyên nhân, nhiều năm qua dây dưa lấy hắn nguyên nhân.

Trong mắt hắn từ ái nhất mẫu thân, phản bội hắn cùng phụ thân, còn có cả cái gia đình.

Hắn không cách nào hình dung lập tức cảm giác, phẫn nộ, thống khổ, bi thương, không hiểu, nghi hoặc, đến tột cùng là cái nào nhiều một ít, hắn phân biệt không được, thậm chí nghĩ nói với mình đây chỉ là ảo giác, nhưng lại nhịn không được chứng thực nó, cuối cùng nhất đạt được mình không muốn nhất muốn đáp án.

『 nàng thậm chí đem nam nhân kia mang về nhà bên trong, mang đến gian phòng, ta liền thấy, nhìn thấy──』 Ung Thánh Hựu không còn dám về nghĩ tiếp, lấy lại tinh thần mình bất tri bất giác khóc, Khương Daniel đang dùng tay thay hắn xóa rơi nước mắt.

『 từ kia sau này, mỗi khi cùng thích người có tiếp xúc thân mật, ta đều sẽ nghĩ tới cái kia hình tượng, dần dần, ta không còn dám yêu đương, ta sợ tổn thương người khác, cũng sợ người khác coi ta là làm người kỳ quái. 』

『 thế nhưng là ta rất yêu ngươi a. 』 Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, hắn nhìn Khương Daniel, chủ động đem hai tay xoa lên khuôn mặt của hắn, tinh tế lượn quanh lấy, 『 ta không hiểu, ta rõ ràng rất yêu ngươi, ta hẳn là có thể khắc phục, cho nên, ta vì ngươi cảm thấy rất không đáng, cũng rất tức giận chính ta. 』

『 ta chính là như vậy người kỳ quái, nếu như ngươi muốn cùng ta chia tay, ta cũng nhận. 』

『 mới không muốn. Ta biết ca rất yêu ta, ngươi bây giờ nói cho ta, ta biết liền tốt a, ta tin tưởng ca rất yêu ta, vậy là tốt rồi a, đúng không? 』 Khương Daniel tay chụp lên tay của hắn lề mề, ý đồ cho hắn một điểm an tâm cảm giác.

Đúng a, ta là thật rất yêu ngươi, liền sợ ngươi không tin.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được mà khóc lên, phô thiên cái địa tình cảm đã từ đầu đến chân rót đầy thân thể của hắn, hắn khóc đến lồng ngực kịch liệt chập trùng, không phải là không có yêu, cũng không phải là không thể yêu, chỉ là có yêu mà không thể hảo hảo phát tiết tỏ tình, bây giờ hắn tìm được lối ra, chính là trước mặt hắn người kia.

Hắn bởi vì bóng tối luôn luôn chỉ có thể cự tuyệt ủy khuất, cho tới nay tích lũy yêu thương, tại Khương Daniel chân thành thực tình hạ dâng lên mà ra, đến không thể không nhìn thời khắc.

Tại mơ hồ trong ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm đúng Khương Daniel bờ môi liền đè lên.

Hắn lập tức cảm nhận được Khương Daniel ôm lấy hắn, kịch liệt hôn trả lại tới, trong óc của hắn hay là có nghĩ lại mà kinh hình tượng, so với sợ hãi cùng phản cảm càng nhiều hơn là Khương Daniel nhiệt độ cùng xúc cảm.

Hắn tại thời khắc đó ý thức được, kia mới là chân thực tồn tại.

Một đêm kia, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận vết thương của mình, để Khương Daniel tiến vào mình, cũng nhìn thấy Khương Daniel chân chính vết thương.

Ba cái thuốc lá sẹo, bỏng tại Khương Daniel phần bụng, coi như chỉ để lại một điểm màu nâu đen vết sẹo, hay là tại hắn da thịt trắng nõn bên trên lộ ra qua với đột ngột, tựa hồ cũng có thể tưởng tượng thời điểm đó truật mục kinh tâm.

"Bởi vì kế phụ sẽ đánh hắn cùng mụ mụ, có lần hắn thực tế quá mức sợ hãi, trong nhà bốn phía tìm có thể ẩn thân địa phương, cuối cùng nhất tiến vào trong tủ treo quần áo, sau đó hắn quen thuộc tại tủ quần áo đi ngủ, dạng này kế phụ về nhà tìm người thời điểm hắn chí ít có thể có chuẩn bị, đến sau đó, liền không có cách nào tại tủ quần áo bên ngoài địa phương đi ngủ.

Bởi vì vì mẫu thân bị người hãm hại buôn lậu thuốc phiện cho nên tiến ngục giam, nhưng là cuối cùng sẽ bảo hộ hắn, là cái rất từ ái mẫu thân. Mà lại, hắn mỗi tháng đều cố định sẽ đi thăm viếng mẫu thân hắn. Hắn là như thế này nói cho ta."

"Xem ra cùng hắn tự thuật là đồng dạng." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trầm tư một chút mới nói.

"Có cái gì không thích hợp sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu lộ, giống như chân tướng không giống hắn biết đến như vậy đơn thuần.

"Tại mẫu thân hắn bởi vì hút độc vào tù sau này, Khương Daniel liền được đưa đến dục ấu viện thẳng đến trưởng thành, thế nhưng là tại xã công quá khứ thăm xem gia đình ghi chép bên trong, chúng ta phát hiện mẫu thân hắn cũng có ngược đãi hắn hiện tượng, mà lại rất có thể là chủ yếu ngược đãi hắn người, hắn lại hoàn toàn không có đề cập qua chuyện này."

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu một trận ngạc nhiên, "Đây là, ý gì?"

"Tựa như là quên đi đồng dạng." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, "Người tại quá độ bị kích thích thời điểm, chọn quên mình muốn quên sự tình, tại Daniel quân trong tiềm thức, mẹ của hắn mặc dù đối với hắn thi ngược, nhưng cũng là chiếu cố hắn, cùng hắn sống nương tựa lẫn nhau người, đồng thời hắn cũng rất yêu nàng, hắn không có cách nào trách tội hoặc cừu hận mẹ của hắn, thế là lựa chọn để cho mình quên. Thế nhưng là kia đoạn ký ức lại quá thống khổ, cho dù ở về sau cũng tra tấn lấy hắn, hắn nghĩ thử lấy tha thứ mẹ của hắn, thế là cố gắng cùng mẹ của hắn giữ liên lạc, cũng cố gắng cảnh thái bình giả tạo, hắn lặp đi lặp lại tại tha thứ cùng đáng sợ trong hồi ức giãy dụa, thế nhưng là đối với mẫu thân hắn sau khi chết, toàn bộ sụp đổ."

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thật lâu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không quấy rầy hắn, chỉ là để một mình hắn suy nghĩ.

"Như vậy, tại sao là ta đây? Tại sao tìm tới ta đây?"

"Lần trước nhập viện trong lúc đó, tại ti thương quá trình, Khương Daniel trừ mẹ của hắn cùng ngươi, cái khác cũng không nguyện ý nói chuyện nhiều, vì ly thanh phát bệnh quá trình còn có dấu vết, còn có cho hắn sinh tồn động cơ, hi vọng có thể xuyên thấu qua hỗ trợ của ngươi, cho nên ── "

"Có thể để cho ta xem một chút hắn sao? Không phải đơn phương gặp mặt, mà là chân chính gặp mặt."

05.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trước cửa, Khương Daniel hiếm thấy ngồi ở trên giường đọc qua sách vở, xem ra trạng thái so mấy lần trước đều tốt, ít nhất là có ý thức tự chủ hành động.

Hắn chỉnh lý chỉnh lý y phục của mình, lại lôi kéo ống tay áo, sâu hít sâu một lần, mới đẩy cửa ra.

Đẩy cửa ra tiếng vang không lớn, đã sắp tiếp cận tắt đèn thời gian, Khương Daniel tự nhiên mà vậy tưởng rằng đến thúc giục hắn nghỉ ngơi, không chút suy nghĩ liền ngẩng đầu nhìn.

"Này." Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên đối với hắn nở nụ cười.

Rồi mới mới im ắng đóng cửa lại.

Tại hắn tiến đến đến quay người đóng cửa lại, về đến đầu nhìn ngồi tại trên giường bệnh Khương Daniel quá trình, Khương Daniel chỉ là nhìn hắn, một giây đều không nháy mắt, trong mắt của hắn tràn ngập không thể tưởng tượng nổi, nhưng lại nghĩ giả vờ như điềm nhiên như không có việc gì dáng vẻ, cuối cùng nhất nhìn một chút trên người mình đồng phục bệnh nhân, mới chậm rãi lại đem ánh mắt rơi vào tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cái này mọi cử động rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, hắn cảm thấy trong lòng mỏi nhừ, Khương Daniel nhìn ánh mắt của hắn mang theo điểm mê mang thuần chân, giống như là quên hắn, lại giống chỉ là ngắn ngủi nghĩ không ra, cũng có thể là chỉ cho là hắn là một giấc mộng.

"Đã lâu không gặp, ngươi biến gầy a." Nhìn một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống nội tâm kích động, chủ động vươn tay ra, còn chưa chạm đến Khương Daniel hắn liền nhanh chóng từ nay về sau lui một điểm khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu tay dừng tại giữ không trung bên trong, hành động này bị hắn giải đọc vì cự tuyệt hắn tiếp xúc.

Hắn có hơi thất vọng, nhưng là không hề từ bỏ, chỉ là lần nữa cười.

"Ngươi nhất định rất kinh ngạc a? Ta như thế đột nhiên tới."

Khương Daniel không có đáp lời, chỉ là một mực nhìn hắn, lấy một loại muốn đem người xem thấu phương thức, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu rõ hắn chỉ có thể yên lặng nhìn, hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel vươn tay ra —— đây là hắn quen thuộc sờ sờ hắn mặt thức mở đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được điểm ấy, hắn bình phong lấy hô hấp, giống như nhịp tim đều ngừng, Khương Daniel nâng tay lên chỉ run rẩy lấy, tại sắp chạm đến hắn gương mặt một khắc này, lại lại rụt trở về.

Quá chua, thật quá chua. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

"... Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel đột nhiên gọi tên của hắn, hắn cả kinh ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, phát hiện Khương Daniel dùng một loại cực kì miễn cưỡng lại nhát gan ánh mắt nhìn thẳng hắn, chậm rãi nói: "Nếu như, nếu như ngươi là thật..."

Thanh âm của hắn khàn khàn, cơ hồ là khí âm, lại nghe được ra hắn ngữ bên trong khủng hoảng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, đồng thời cũng khóc lên.

Hắn quá muốn Khương Daniel, mà cũng ngay lúc đó cũng biết Khương Daniel có mơ tưởng hắn, giống như là chỉ có thể ở trong mơ nhìn thấy đồng dạng trân quý hắn, lại sợ hãi hắn lập tức biến mất ngay cả đụng đều không thể chạm vào; giống như là hắn chỉ là Khương Daniel mỗi ngày sinh ra mấy ngàn trong ảo giác nó bên trong một cái, chỉ có thể xuất hiện lại cứu không được hắn, đem hắn vây ở cái này nho nhỏ trong phòng bệnh.

"Ta đương nhiên là thật a, đồ ngốc." Ung Thánh Hựu không băn khoăn nữa, hắn chủ động sờ sờ Khương Daniel chưa sửa sang lại tóc, hảo hảo đem nó gẩy gẩy.

"Bạn trai của ta, hay là rất suất khí a, chỉ là thật quá gầy một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh lý xong, nhìn hắn từ từ nói, Khương Daniel nguyên bản hòa hoãn ánh mắt đột nhiên lại chuyển biến.

Hắn ấp úng về: "Không, không phải, ta không phải... Chúng ta không phải."

"Ngươi chỉ là rời đi, chúng ta còn không có chia tay, đúng không?" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy hắn nói, Khương Daniel bởi vì dược vật tác dụng nói chuyện không lưu loát, chỉ có thể càng đại lực hơn lắc đầu.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển đề tài: "Daniel, ngươi cảm thấy ta xem ra ra sao?"

Khương Daniel chần chờ nhìn hắn, từ trên cao đi xuống quan sát, rồi mới thành thật trả lời: "Ca... Gầy, thế nhưng là, hay là rất, nhìn rất đẹp..."

Còn có xem ra sống rất tốt dáng vẻ, thật sự là quá tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười, rồi mới lắc đầu.

"Ta cảm thấy người a đáng sợ nhất, chính là chỉ cần có lòng muốn ẩn tàng một sự kiện liền có thể làm đến." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thán.

Khương Daniel hé mở lấy miệng, tựa hồ là muốn nói cái gì, thế nhưng là cũng không nói ra miệng Ung Thánh Hựu liền đổi đề tài.

"Bác sĩ nói ta có thể thường thường tới thăm ngươi, ngươi phải thật tốt uống thuốc, chờ ngươi tốt về sau, ta liền mang ngươi về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn, lại đem tay của hắn nắm ở lòng bàn tay, tương đương chân thành tha thiết nói.

"... Về, về nhà sao?" Hắn chần chờ hỏi.

"Ừm, chúng ta Daniel rất cố gắng a."

06.

"Cùng Daniel quân là thế nào tách ra đây này?"

"Khương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một hồi, hay là nói ra cái tên này.

"Ngay từ đầu tưởng rằng hẹn hắn đi cực hạn vận động bằng hữu, nghe nói là tại dục ấu viện nhận biết, ngẫu nhiên thông điện thoại, đến sau đó càng ngày càng tấp nập, mà lại sẽ có rất kịch liệt khóe miệng, thế nhưng là..."

"Thế nhưng là?"

"Có lần rõ ràng hắn vừa mới tắt điện thoại, hắn trò chuyện ghi chép bên trong nhưng không có biểu hiện cái tên này."

"Ung tiên sinh, ngài biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ai chăng?"

"Thật sự có người này sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình nói, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng là Khương Daniel mình tưởng tượng ra được, hắn làm qua một điểm công khóa, biết cái này sinh bệnh người có thể sẽ sinh ra kỳ quái ảo giác cùng nghe nhầm.

"Có, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn là —— "

Khương Daniel lại làm ác mộng.

Mỗi lần làm xong Ung Thánh Hựu đều hi vọng nhiều cùng hắn vuốt ve an ủi một hồi, thỉnh thoảng sẽ không cẩn thận đang ngủ, cuối cùng nhất luôn luôn lấy Khương Daniel bị ác mộng làm tỉnh lại kết thúc, mấy lần về sau Ung Thánh Hựu không còn dám chủ quan, lần này nhưng vẫn là không cẩn thận để hắn ngủ ở trên giường.

Thế nhưng là lần này cùng phổ thông ác mộng không giống, Khương Daniel cũng không phải là lộ ra vẻ mặt thống khổ nhắm chặt hai mắt, mà là phẫn nộ bóp lấy cổ của hắn, lực tay lực đạo rất lớn, tựa như là thật muốn đưa người cận kề cái chết đồng dạng.

Cốt nhục như củi Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù là nam nhân, trên thể hình khác biệt nhưng cũng đẩy không ra hắn, tại cho là mình gần như sắp tắt thở thời điểm, Khương Daniel có muốn thức tỉnh xu thế, hắn bắt chuẩn điểm ấy mãnh lực hướng Khương Daniel phần bụng đạp xuống dưới.

"Khụ khụ khụ! A a..." Hắn còn không lo được một lần nữa thu hoạch được không khí tự do, lập tức bò xuống giường đi xem một chút Khương Daniel tình hình, Khương Daniel đã tỉnh, lại còn tính lầm thần nhìn chòng chọc mình tay.

"Niel... Daniel! Khương Daniel!" Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy mặt của hắn, khiến cho hắn nhìn thẳng vào mình, rồi mới dùng sức ôm lấy hắn: "Không có việc gì, chúng ta không có việc gì..."

Cái kia buổi tối lấy Khương Daniel trầm mặc chấm dứt, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc phát hiện cổ bên cạnh có thật sâu vết đỏ, ngay tại trước gương nghĩ đến nên thế nào đem vết thương che lại, trước kia đi ra ngoài Khương Daniel liền trở lại.

Hắn mua Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất bữa sáng, còn có đi thuốc cục mua thương tích cao, tỉ mỉ đem dược cao bôi lên tại trên vết thương của hắn.

"Tê ── a, không có chút nào đau, thật!" Kỳ thật có mơ hồ nhói nhói, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được hô lên mới phát hiện không ổn, thế là vội vàng nói.

"Thật xin lỗi, lần sau sẽ không." Khương Daniel thấp giọng nói, rồi mới lại ngẩng đầu đối lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cười: "Đây là cuối cùng nhất một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, mà một bên Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu thu thập bông bổng cùng còn sót lại cái túi, cuối cùng nhất còn vào phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi tới, hắn không rõ đây là ý gì, chỉ là đi vào đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tại thu thập hành lý.

"Ngươi đang làm gì?"

"Ta phải đi, ca." Khương Daniel nói lấy, động tác trên tay không ngừng qua.

"Nói cái gì a, đây không phải nhà ngươi sao? Muốn đi cũng là ta đi a." Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị cảm giác hoang đường nói.

"Ca có thể lưu tại nơi này, khế ước thuê mướn còn có mấy tháng, tiền thuê cũng trả nợ, thế nhưng là ta nên đi." Khương Daniel thu thập rất nhanh, chỉ đem đi mấy bộ y phục còn có hắn dựa vào duy sinh máy tính cùng vẽ bản đồ tấm.

"Ngươi muốn cùng ta chia tay sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu phóng đại âm lượng, nhưng là Khương Daniel chỉ là rất bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh đến làm hắn sợ hãi thế là hắn lại thả mềm âm điệu.

"Tại sao, tại sao đột nhiên liền ── ta nói không có chuyện gì, chỉ là ác mộng mà thôi, chỉ là ác mộng mà thôi a..."

"Không đúng, ca biết rất rõ ràng." Khương Daniel thả tay xuống bên cạnh đồ vật, đang đứng nhìn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là nói dối lời nói bị vạch trần hài tử, cúi đầu nhìn cuộn lại ngón chân không biết làm thế nào, hắn nghĩ đây hết thảy chẳng lẽ đều muốn kết thúc rồi à?

Là cái kia gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện nam nhân sao? Là hắn một mực thuyết phục Khương Daniel đi làm hắn căn dặn không thể lại làm sự tình, lại cho hắn tạo thành to to nhỏ nhỏ vết thương, cuối cùng nhất còn muốn giết mình sao?

Khương Daniel đứng ở trước mặt hắn tới.

"Ca không phải có câu rất nổi danh quảng cáo từ sao? Câu nói kia thế nào nói... A."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel nói là cái gì, là để cho mình trở nên nổi danh quảng cáo, phổ biến nhất làm người biết chính là câu kia quảng cáo lời kịch, thế nhưng là hắn không biết Khương Daniel làm gì xách cái này, hiện tại một chút đều không muốn Khương Daniel nói ra.

"『 dù cho có bất kỳ bất hạnh nháy mắt đến, ta là có thể để nháy mắt kia trở nên người hạnh phúc. 』" Khương Daniel hay là nói, nói xong sau này mình nói đùa nói: "Khi đó nhìn thấy quảng cáo thời điểm nghĩ, đây thật là xốc nổi lời kịch a. Kỳ thật ta là khi đó liền biết ca, nhìn thấy chân nhân thời điểm, cảm thấy so trên TV còn tốt nhìn gấp trăm lần."

Rồi mới Khương Daniel lại thu hồi tiếu dung, nghiêm túc nhìn hắn.

Ôn nhu mà trân trọng.

"Thế nhưng là ngươi lần thứ nhất mở ra tủ quần áo ngày đó, nhìn thấy ta ở bên trong ngày đó, ngươi nhớ kỹ ngươi nói cái gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có mở miệng, chỉ là lẳng lặng nghe hắn nói.

"Ngươi nói với ta: 『 oa, nguyên lai ngươi là Harry Potter a. 』" Khương Daniel bắt chước lấy lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí, cười nhạt: "Là bởi vì ca đập qua rất bao rộng cáo quan hệ sao? Bất luận có phải là thật hay không kinh ngạc hay là chỉ là vì trấn an ta, đều để sợ hãi bị vạch trần ta cảm thấy cảm kích."

"... Kia không có cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói.

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, lại cười ra: "Đúng vậy a, trong nháy mắt kia ta nghĩ đến cái kia quảng cáo từ, nguyên lai ca thật là có thể để cho ta trở nên người hạnh phúc."

"Mỗi ngày mỗi ngày, đều cảm thấy phi thường hạnh phúc. Ngươi nói muốn giúp ta đổi một cái lớn một chút tủ quần áo, nói lấy còn tốt hiện tại đồ dùng trong nhà đều có thể đặt trước làm thời điểm; nguyện ý tin tưởng ta, đem toàn bộ hết thảy đều phó thác với ta thời điểm; ta không cẩn thận trên giường vuốt ve ngươi đang ngủ, ngươi giật nảy mình đem ta chạy về tủ quần áo thời điểm. Mỗi cái hẳn là muốn cảm thấy bất hạnh nháy mắt, ta đều phi thường hạnh phúc.

Đối với ngươi mà nói tình yêu là có thể tại người yêu trước mặt lộ ra chật vật, có thể không đùa nghịch, có thể dựa vào lấy, thế nhưng là với ta mà nói không phải như vậy, ngươi thấy càng ngày càng chân thực ta, nhìn thấy quá nhiều, ta liền sẽ mất đi ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel tay đang phát run, hắn nghĩ đưa tay đi nắm, lại làm không lên một chút khí lực. Khương Daniel biểu lộ quá kiên quyết, Ung Thánh Hựu là lần đầu tiên cảm thấy, hắn là không cách nào rung chuyển Khương Daniel quyết định.

"Ta nên thế nào, nên thế nào vãn hồi ngươi đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy lấy nói, mà Khương Daniel tới gần cho hắn một cái chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn, giống như là không thể hướng hắn đòi hỏi lại nhiều.

"Nếu như ngươi cảm thấy ta rời đi là bởi vì ta yêu ngươi không có ngươi yêu ta nhiều, kia nhờ ngươi liền cho rằng như vậy đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực lắc đầu, một mực lắc đầu, hắn cuối cùng muốn khóc lên, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel vẫn luôn bảo trì lấy nhàn nhạt mỉm cười.

"Đừng khóc, ta hi vọng hảo hảo cáo biệt."

Hắn không rõ, hắn thật không rõ, bọn hắn thế nào sẽ liền biến thành dạng này? Bọn hắn thế nào có thể cuối cùng nhất cáo biệt hay là cười, bọn hắn khả năng sẽ không còn được gặp lại đối phương.

Hắn còn muốn hỏi Khương Daniel ngươi muốn đi đâu? Ngươi còn có thể đi đâu? Ngươi mới tìm địa phương có thật to tủ quần áo để ngươi ngủ sao? Ngươi tỉnh lại thời điểm, sẽ có người cũng còn buồn ngủ tại bên ngoài nghênh đón ngươi sao?

Hắn càng muốn nói là, vậy mình làm sao đây?

Ngươi cứ như vậy đi, vậy ta làm sao đây?

07.

Cùng Khương Daniel lần thứ tư gặp mặt, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thăm hỏi cũng đã tiến vào tuần thứ ba.

"Hôm nay có ngoan ngoãn uống thuốc sao?" Giống thường ngày ngẩng đầu lên.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, nhu thuận giống đứa bé đồng dạng, rồi mới khó được chủ động mở miệng: "Ca... Được không?"

"Ta xem ra không tốt sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ.

Khương Daniel lúng túng đem khóe miệng kéo ra một cái đường cong, giống như là muốn cười, lại quá lâu không cười, thế là chỉ có thể uể oải nói: "Ta quá lâu, quá lâu không nói chuyện... Giống như quên nên thế nào nói, cũng không thể, không thể an ủi ngươi... Không thể giống như trước đồng dạng, đem ngươi chọc cười..."

"Ngươi cũng cảm giác được ta có cần ngươi an ủi ta sự tình sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ tóc của hắn, "Kia ngươi hôm nay chỉ cần nghe ta nói liền tốt, Daniel, ta có lời muốn nói với ngươi."

Khương Daniel vươn tay ra nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì đụng chạm rung động run một cái, nhưng cũng cầm ngược Khương Daniel tay.

"Ta đã nói với ngươi mẹ ta sự tình a?" Khương Daniel gật gật đầu.

"Tại phát hiện nàng ngoại tình sau này không lâu, liền bị ba ba phát hiện, kỳ thật tại ly hôn trước đó, ba ba đã từng hỏi ta, có phải là biết mụ mụ ngoại tình sự tình."

"..."

"Thế nhưng là ta phủ nhận, ta nói kia là tuyệt đối không có khả năng sự tình, cho nên ba ba ly hôn sau này, cũng không có đem ta mang đi, cứ như vậy biến mất tại ta cùng mụ mụ trong sinh hoạt, mà mụ mụ cũng không nguyện ý mang theo ta, đem ta một người nhét vào nhà bà ngoại, nếu như không phải bà ngoại, ta đại khái chính là không nhà để về tiểu hài đi."

"Mặc dù cảm giác bây giờ có thể dùng dăm ba câu nói ra, thế nhưng là kỳ thật đối ta ảnh hưởng rất lớn. Từ kia sau này, ta giới không xong nói dối thói quen, vô luận là không ảnh hưởng toàn cục hay là hết sức quan trọng, thói quen bằng vào ta tư tâm đi nói, cho nên trở thành diễn viên cũng rất thích hợp." Khương Daniel nhéo nhéo tay của hắn.

Hắn nói tiếp.

"Ta nghĩ Thượng Đế là tại trừng phạt ta đi, bởi vì ta cùng ba ba nói dối, vì nghĩ duy trì giả tượng bình thản mà nói dối, cho nên ba ba bởi vì cảm giác sự phản bội của ta mà vứt bỏ ta. Khi phát hiện ngươi sinh bệnh sau này cũng giống vậy, sợ hãi ngươi rời đi với là giả vờ cái gì đều không biết, cuối cùng nhất ngược lại để ngươi rời đi ta."

Hắn trầm mặc một hồi, cuối cùng nhất phải có kết luận: "Hết thảy đều là ta tạo thành đi, không cách nào dừng lại nói dối hành vi, sợ hãi người khác tiếp xúc thân mật cho nên không bằng chủ động cự tuyệt..."

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt dần dần đỏ lên, cảm nhận được Khương Daniel ánh mắt lo lắng, thế nhưng là hắn nghe Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho đề nghị của hắn cùng trợ giúp, vẫn kiên trì nói ra.

"Thế nhưng là nhìn như rất lạnh lùng ta, kỳ thật so với ai khác cũng còn muốn thống khổ, không có ai biết ta nhiều giãy dụa mới làm ra đối ba ba nói dối quyết định, ta rõ ràng như thế khát vọng người khác yêu ta, lại tại thực chất bên trong cảm thấy mình không xứng có được.

Là ngươi lần thứ nhất để ta có bị yêu cảm giác, cho nên tại phát hiện ngươi bệnh ngay sau đó chỉ là rất sợ hãi, rất bối rối, ngươi rõ ràng vô số lần tiết lộ cho ta bất lực tin tức, ta lại chưa từng có đối ngươi thống khổ cảm giác cùng thâm thụ, luôn luôn thay ngươi tìm lý do, đối chính ta cũng nói lấy láo. Rõ ràng trông thấy ngươi thấy ác mộng, cảm giác không thích hợp.

『 ngươi là kiên cường người, tự do người, ngươi nhất định có thể chiến thắng, đây là ngươi muốn khắc phục sự tình 』, nói như vậy phục lấy chính ta, rồi mới làm như không thấy. Đến ngươi rời đi ngày đó, cho dù ngươi muốn đi, ta còn tại nói lấy láo, tin tưởng ngươi sẽ rất mau trở lại đến, tin tưởng cười phân biệt so khóc rống tốt, tin tưởng ngươi nói, ly biệt cũng là cần luyện tập, chúng ta đều sẽ từ từ tốt.

Thế nhưng là ta không có tốt, ta tại từ nay về sau một năm không ngừng lật ngược hồi ức cái kia hình tượng, mỗi lần nhớ tới ngươi rời đi ta nháy mắt kia, ta vẫn là sẽ cảm thấy tê tâm liệt phế, ruột gan đứt từng khúc.

Ta biết ngươi có bao nhiêu sợ hãi bị ném rơi, thế là liền để ngươi đi trước, làm bộ là ngươi ném ta, kỳ thật không có cái gì khác biệt, ta tự cho là đối với chúng ta như vậy đều tốt, thế nhưng là ta sai, ta phạm lớn vô cùng sai lầm.

Ta hẳn là muốn giữ chặt ngươi, vô luận ngươi có bao nhiêu kiên quyết, ta cũng hẳn là kiên trì lập trường của ta; hẳn là phải nói cho ngươi, ta có bao nhiêu cần ngươi, chính như ngươi cũng cần ta đồng dạng; hẳn là muốn đau nhức đánh ngươi một trận, chỉ trích ngươi tự cho là đối với chúng ta đều tốt biện pháp giải quyết.

Hai chúng ta hẳn là vuốt ve đối phương lớn tiếng khóc rống, mà không phải rõ ràng như vậy miễn cưỡng còn muốn cười nói tạm biệt.

Nếu như, nếu như khi đó... Chúng ta khóc lớn một trận liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, trông thấy Khương Daniel cũng đỏ tròng mắt, hắn rốt cuộc chịu không được, hắn Khương Daniel, dù cho đến lúc này còn tại cố nén nước mắt, hắn khóc lên nói: "Nhờ ngươi nói a, nhờ ngươi nói ra a Niel..."

Gian phòng bên trong quanh quẩn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng khóc, trừ cái đó ra không còn có khác, Khương Daniel giống như là liền hô hấp đều không có đồng dạng lâm vào trầm mặc, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhanh từ bỏ, Khương Daniel mới mở miệng.

"Hắn... Hắn rất cường đại." Khương Daniel nói, "Nói ta không xứng sống ở trên đời này, nói ta sẽ tạo thành bất hạnh của ngươi, ta muốn phản bác, muốn chứng minh, cuối cùng nhất, cuối cùng nhất lại kém chút giết ngươi ── "

Hắn cuối cùng nói ra, từ xưa tới nay khốn lấy hắn người kia, hắn chân tay luống cuống: "Ta không biết, ta không biết nên thế nào đánh bại hắn, ta luôn luôn... Luôn luôn sợ hãi tổn thương đến ngươi. Hắn là thật tồn tại, hắn thật rất cường đại..."

Không phải, không phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem thời gian nhảy chuyển tới cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buổi sáng đối thoại.

── Khương Nghĩa Kiện, kia là hắn cũ tên, mười lăm tuổi trước kia đều gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tại mẫu thân vào tù sau bị Cơ đốc giáo dục ấu viện thu dưỡng, danh tự cũng đổi thành rửa tội tên, giống như là quên mẫu thân đối với hắn thi ngược đồng dạng, bản thân hắn cũng quên sửa đổi tên chuyện này, lại lấy ảo giác của hắn xuất hiện lần nữa.

── đem quá khứ không thể phản kháng mụ mụ cùng kế phụ mình bắn ra đến tưởng tượng ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân, chế tạo ra cường hãn lại ngang ngược Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bởi vì thống khổ quá khứ, không ngừng nghĩ phải kết thúc mình, cho nên để Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng dẫn hắn bản thân tổn thương. Nếu như hắn không cách nào nhận biết đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện là hắn tưởng tượng ra được, hắn vĩnh viễn không có khả năng khôi phục.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng biết hết thảy chân tướng, cho nên tại Khương Daniel tìm ra trước, hắn quyết định thẳng thắn hắn quá khứ của mình, bọn hắn đã từng như vậy phù hợp, lại chỉ có làm được ngay cả sâu trong tâm linh khối kia đều thẳng thắn gặp nhau, mới có thể chân chính thuộc về đối phương.

"Hắn chính là ngươi a, hắn chính là ngươi a Daniel, ngươi nhất định phải tìm ra."

08.

Tìm cái gì đâu?

Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên giường, tự hỏi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi.

── khi ta rời đi sau này, hắn có lẽ sẽ xuất hiện, xem cho rõ trước mắt ngươi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, rồi mới tìm ra, hắn chính là của ngươi ảo giác cùng mâu thuẫn, chỉ có tìm ra, ngươi mới sẽ không lần nữa tổn thương ta, chúng ta mới có thể cùng nhau về nhà.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện.

Khương Daniel nhìn tựa ở bên cửa sổ đang đứng dò xét gian phòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là xác thực tồn tại a, mỗi người đều nói cho hắn đây là ảo giác của hắn, thế nhưng là hắn rõ ràng giờ phút này ngay ở chỗ này, như vậy chân thực.

Ta không tìm ra được, thế nhưng là ta không tìm ra được.

── hảo hảo thấy rõ ràng, từ đầu đến chân, từ trái đến phải, chậm rãi, chậm rãi, ngừng thở, vô cùng vô cùng chậm rãi. Tất cả ảo giác đều có mâu thuẫn, chỉ phải cẩn thận nhìn liền có thể tìm tới, ngươi nhất định có thể làm đến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ cửa sổ vừa đi tới, rồi mới đi tới trước giường của hắn, đại khái là đang cười hắn: "Nghe nói cái gì vô dụng sao? Thế nào nhìn ta như vậy?"

── chậm rãi, chậm rãi.

"Thế nào à nha? Không thích ta tới thăm ngươi?"

── ngừng thở, vô cùng vô cùng chậm rãi.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân, giày vải là học sinh cấp ba thường thấy nhất kiểu dáng, rồi mới hắn chậm rãi đem trên con mắt dời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quần rất cũ kỹ, giống như là đã mặc thật lâu, còn có chút may vá vết tích, lại hướng lên, quần áo màu trắng đã có chút ố vàng, vạt áo bên cạnh đều cuốn lên tới ──

"Không muốn không để ý tới ta a."

"Ta giống như, chưa từng có tỉ mỉ nhìn qua mặt của ngươi." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, tại trong ấn tượng của hắn không có một tia Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ dáng, luôn luôn thân ảnh rất mơ hồ, nhiều lắm thì một mực đối với hắn nói lấy lời nói miệng.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi đi lên, từ lồng ngực bắt đầu thị giác của mình giống như là tại sương mù mai bên trong đồng dạng mơ hồ, thường ngày hắn tựa hồ đến nơi đây liền dừng lại.

Thế nhưng là hắn nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nhất nói cho hắn.

"Hắn rất cường đại, hắn thật rất cường đại..." Hắn phát lấy run, vô lực nói.

"Đúng vậy a, thế nhưng là hắn là hư giả." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy tay của hắn, dán tại bộ ngực của mình bên trái, "Ngươi sờ sờ ta, ta là thật, ngươi cũng là thật —— chúng ta mới là chân thực."

"Ta ôm ngươi thời điểm, ngươi hôn ta thời điểm, ngươi tiến vào ta thời điểm, ta trong ngực của ngươi, lẫn nhau mồ hôi cùng dịch thể giao hòa, bởi vì đối phương cảm thấy vui vẻ, như thế chúng ta mới là chân thực."

── Daniel, hắn rất cường đại, thế nhưng là, ngươi có ta a.

Chậm rãi, chậm rãi, từng chút từng chút.

Hắn ánh mắt đi lên chuyển, đồng thời khiếp sợ mở to hai mắt nhìn, cuối cùng thấy rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt.

Cùng hắn dáng dấp giống nhau như đúc gương mặt kia.

So sánh với hắn hiện tại mà lộ ra ngây thơ gương mặt kia.

"Ngươi thế nào sẽ, cùng ta dáng dấp giống nhau như đúc đâu?"

Kia là mười lăm tuổi hắn, bị mang rời khỏi mở mụ mụ bên người, tu nữ cho hắn một cái tên mới, để hắn lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, thế nhưng là hắn lại đem mình vĩnh viễn vây ở cái kia thống khổ trong hồi ức.

Hắn như vậy sợ hãi, lại còn trang làm trò vô ích đồng dạng, muốn lấy được mụ mụ quan tâm cùng yêu, cho nên yên lặng chịu đựng thi ngược cùng bị đánh, mụ mụ vui vẻ thời điểm liền đối tốt với hắn; không vui thời điểm liền không cho hắn ăn cái gì, mà hắn rõ ràng rất đau, rất thương tâm, lại vẫn giả bộ vô sự đồng dạng đối những cái kia tới nhà thăm xem đại nhân nói mụ mụ rất tốt, là kế phụ vấn đề.

Là kế phụ đánh hắn, cầm thuốc lá bỏng mình, lưu lại những cái kia tùy tiện vết thương.

Nhưng có phải là, đều là mụ mụ làm.

Hút ma tuý mụ mụ đã không phải là mụ mụ, mụ mụ thích xem hắn đau nhức dáng vẻ, cho nên hút xong khói liền hướng bụng của hắn đâm, hương thuốc lá vừa nóng lại bỏng, lập tức miệng vết thương ở bụng liền lên bong bóng, trong nhà không có thuốc, vết thương nát rữa hạ lưu lại thật sâu vết sẹo.

Chỉ muốn cái kia vết sẹo tồn tại, vẫn nhắc nhở lấy hắn, là mẹ của hắn tự tay lưu lại sẽ cho hắn thương hại vết thương, bởi vì dạng này nhận biết, hắn chỉ có thể lựa chọn quên, hết thảy đều để mười lăm tuổi tưởng tượng ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tiếp nhận.

Cuối cùng nhất phản phệ đến trên người mình.

"Là ta, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi... Chính là ta."

"Cái gì?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ mờ mịt, tựa hồ cũng là lần đầu tiên nghe nói.

Là ta quá sợ hãi mà diễn vươn ra cái kia ta.

Cái kia ta, thay ta giấu diếm đáng sợ lại khủng hoảng hồi ức, kia mỗi cái kinh tâm táng đảm nháy mắt, không phải quên đi, mà là giao cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ tiêu hóa, như vậy khó mà tiêu hóa hồi ức, một người chống nổi đến, khẳng định rất khó chịu đi.

Muốn ta cùng hắn, cũng là phải.

Thế nhưng là.

"Thế nhưng là Nghĩa Kiện, mụ mụ đã đi... Ta đã không cần lại sợ hãi, cũng sẽ không lại đem những này bi thảm hồi ức ném cho chính ngươi, ta cũng không phải là một người."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn Khương Daniel trên mặt biểu lộ, giống như hồi lâu không nhìn thấy hắn dạng này vui vẻ như trút được gánh nặng cho, có chút không biết tên cảm xúc ở trong lòng lan tràn, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn không sung sướng.

"Người kia... Sẽ không lại cho ngươi những này bi thương ký ức sao? Không cần ta sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi hắn, biểu lộ có chút đau thương.

"Sẽ có đi, yêu đương sẽ kinh lịch hết thảy cũng sẽ có đi, thế nhưng là hắn rất yêu ta, ta cũng rất yêu hắn."

"Ta chỉ cần tin tưởng cái này liền có thể đi."

09.

Khương Daniel tình trạng theo lấy không gặp lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện có rõ ràng chuyển biến tốt đẹp, đang nghỉ ngơi sau khi cũng có thể nhặt lại vẽ bút, trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu không gián đoạn đến xem hắn, làm bạn hắn nói chuyện, không giống như trước kia tốt khoe xấu che.

Nhiều mặt nỗ lực dưới, hai tháng sau cuối cùng đạt được có thể xuất viện tin tức tốt.

"Vẫn là muốn chú ý có hay không ảo giác nghe nhầm tình hình, dược vật cũng phải tiếp tục phục dụng, nếu như không có dị trạng, một tháng về xem bệnh một lần là được." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lật xem lấy Khương Daniel mấy ngày qua báo cáo, làm cuối cùng nhất đối Ung Thánh Hựu căn dặn, lại có chút lo lắng nói: "Tương lai có thể sẽ gặp được rất nhiều khó khăn, nhưng là cũng mời đừng từ bỏ."

"Biết bác sĩ, khoảng thời gian này thật cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, đi ra cửa bệnh viện bên ngoài thời điểm Khương Daniel ngồi tại bệnh viện bên ngoài ghế dài, lẳng lặng nhìn lui tới đám người.

Hôm nay thời tiết rất tốt, nhiệt độ vừa phải, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới, hắn lại nhanh muốn sinh nhật, so với năm ngoái ảm đạm vô quang, năm nay giống như thu hoạch một cái lớn nhất lễ vật.

Đồng thời độc nhất vô nhị.

"Daniel."

Khương Daniel trông thấy hắn, chậm rãi đứng dậy, cười đối với hắn hô: "Ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn vươn tay ra, không sợ hãi phương pháp, chính là chủ động hướng về phía trước rảo bước tiến lên.

Mà Khương Daniel nhìn tay của hắn, cũng chậm rãi duỗi ra mình tay nắm lấy hắn, rồi mới mười ngón đan xen nắm chặt, hắn hỏi thăm hắn, lấy một cái qua quýt bình bình giọng điệu.

"Chúng ta muốn về nhà sao?"

"Ừm, chúng ta về nhà."

10.

Sẽ cho rằng tình yêu sẽ chỉ mang đến hạnh phúc, rung động, vui vẻ cùng dũng khí sao?

Hẳn là cũng sẽ mang đến đau đớn, bi thương, tuyệt vọng cùng bất hạnh a?

Nhưng cùng lúc cũng sẽ ban thưởng ngươi đánh bại những này lực lượng, loại trình độ này mới có thể coi là tình yêu.

END.

Hai trăm hai mươi chín duyệt


	51. Chapter 51

Mỗi phút một trăm hai mươi kích 01

* băng cầu nhìn phạt

* đạt được tay Ung người chấp hành đan

*OOC OOC OOC

* tha cho ta đi hình thể kém chỉ có thể là đan UngT T

"Băng cầu dựa vào một người đánh mẹ nhà hắn có thể thắng? Bắt đầu liền nói phải phối cái người chấp hành, ngươi còn chết cưỡng." Huấn luyện viên cổ đều đỏ, gân xanh trên trán một giây sau liền muốn phá vỡ da thịt phun Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt giống như.

Đội y ở bên cạnh cúi đầu kiểm tra vừa mới bị hắn đỗi đi vào xương cánh tay, nhỏ giọng nói: "Thánh Hựu a, ngươi về sau hay là đừng quá xông, chúng ta đội bóng bớt đi ngươi liền triệt để đổ. Lại nói, thụ thương cũng ảnh hưởng ngươi sau này nghề nghiệp kiếp sống."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu không phải cái nhẫn nhục chịu đựng người, hắn là cảm thấy cái này trong đội ngu xuẩn thực tế quá nhiều, đồng đội ngu xuẩn, mình mang theo đến tiết tấu lại không người có thể đuổi theo tốc độ của hắn; huấn luyện viên ngu xuẩn, thay người không nhìn trên trận tình thế có thể tổ chức tiến công đội hình không phải đem mình đổi lại; đội bóng lão bản cũng là ngu xuẩn, dùng nhiều tiền mua Trạng Nguyên ký, lại cho mình phối một đám ngu xuẩn đồng sự. Chỉ có đội y là cái không ngu ngốc người, luôn luôn có thể biết mình có mơ tưởng thắng, lại có thể ngăn cản quá là hấp tấp chính mình.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu lần này chỉ là lạnh lùng hỏi một câu: "Đội chúng ta ai có thể đuổi theo tốc độ của ta làm người chấp hành?"

Huấn luyện viên muốn nói lại thôi, hắn thậm chí muốn trở về tra một chút đội bóng danh sách, moi ruột gan cũng muốn tìm ra một người có thể cùng thiên tài tuyển thủ Ung Thánh Hựu đánh ra hoàn mỹ phối hợp hoàng kim cộng tác.

Thế nhưng là không có. Vô luận là trong đội, hay là giờ này ngày này toàn bộ liên minh, có thể cùng hắn phối hợp người vốn lại ít, mà đội bóng không có khả năng gồng gánh nổi hai cái đỉnh tiêm tuyển thủ tiền lương. Cho nên huấn luyện viên cuối cùng chỉ có thể lưu câu tiếp theo "Mẹ nó." Căm giận mà đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu, F lớn dòng độc đinh tuyển thủ, tuyên bố tham gia liên minh tuyển tú trước đó đã sớm bị từng cái đội bóng như đói như khát cầu dò xét để mắt tới, mùa giải trước đánh vào quý sau thi đấu đội bóng đối chú ý của hắn đến từ hắn phi phàm thiên phú, mà tham gia vui thấu rút thăm đội bóng thì coi hắn là làm cây cỏ cứu mạng, cuối cùng, ra ngoài ý định, lại có thể nói là trong dự liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy Trạng Nguyên thân phận bị liên minh hạng chót P đội tuyển đi."Tài hoa của hắn cùng quang huy chú định bị chi này bình thường đội bóng rửa sạch hầu như không còn." Tin tức bỏ đá xuống giếng như là viết, không có đạt được hắn đội bóng cũng nói nho chua nghĩ như thế. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thèm để ý những này ngôn luận, hắn cũng không thèm để ý đạt được hắn đội bóng cùng thành thị là như thế nào đem hắn phụng làm chúa cứu thế, hắn để ý là mỗi một trận đấu cùng tranh tài thắng thua mà thôi.

Nói cách khác, đối với hắn mà nói tập thể vinh dự cảm giác cũng không chỗ hữu dụng, hắn chỉ muốn chơi bóng, cũng chỉ muốn thắng cầu.

Đẩy cửa ra đi ra cầu quán thời điểm một cỗ gió lạnh từ cổ áo rót vào cái cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đem kéo đến đỉnh khóa kéo đi lên nhấc nhấc, lại đem mũ lưỡi trai vành nón hạ thấp xuống ép. Ung Thánh Hựu quê hương rất ít tuyết rơi, liền xem như rét đậm cũng bất quá là mấy trận mưa lạnh khái niệm, mà P đội chỗ thành thị từ lúc tháng mười liền bắt đầu góp nhặt hàn khí, còn không có thích ứng nhập thu tốc độ, một trận mưa lớn liền tưới lạnh mùa hè cuối cùng một tia thời tiết nóng, huấn luyện tranh tài nghỉ ngơi ba điểm trên một đường thẳng, ngồi lên xe buýt liền ngã đầu liền ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ không hảo hảo nhìn qua tòa thành thị này, toà này đem hắn ôm vào nhiệt liệt ôm ấp hoặc là nói là đem hắn cưỡng ép ôm vào trong ngực thành thị.

"Thật đúng là... Xem nhẹ quá nhiều đồ vật."

Bất cận nhân tình Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ có lương tâm phát hiện thời khắc. Hắn ngồi tại về túc xá trên xe taxi, nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, xe vòng quanh sân vận động đi nửa vòng mới đến đại lộ bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện quay chung quanh tại nó đèn bên ngoài óng ánh, hắn giống trên đường người đồng dạng, luôn luôn thần thái trước khi xuất phát vội vàng, đến mức quên đi mùa thu là thích hợp nhất dừng lại, thích hợp nhất yêu nhau, thích hợp nhất chạy không, thích hợp nhất nhìn chằm chằm đi ngang qua mùa gió.

Thi đấu thể dục từ trên sàn thi đấu đến đấu trường bên ngoài đều tràn ngập gần như mất trí nhiệt huyết. Băng cầu trận tại khán đài quay chung quanh hạ tựa như một cái phi thường náo nhiệt đấu thú trường, người xem vung tay hô to nước bọt bay tứ tung, băng cầu vận động viên đẫm máu chém giết đá vụn chung mồ hôi một màu. Bị cổ động bị lây nhiễm, càng thuần túy yêu thích càng sẽ hóa thành đáng chết thắng bại muốn, cuối cùng biến thành một cái vì ghi bàn không từ thủ đoạn quái vật. Cho nên cái này không tự trách mình, Ung Thánh Hựu là nghĩ như vậy, thương nghiệp hóa thi đấu chuyên nghiệp bên trong, người xem chỉ nhìn thắng thua, thắng thua là tỉ lệ người xem là thượng tọa suất, nói trắng ra, thắng thua chính là mọi người dựa vào sinh tồn tiền tài.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay cũng không biết là làm sao vậy, biến đến mức dị thường cảm tính, hắn đem mũ hái xuống dưới lầu đi lên nhìn thật lâu, nhìn ngày mùa thu sẽ lặng lẽ nâng lên bầu trời, nhìn không mây không ế trong bầu trời đêm mọc ra mấy vì sao, lại tại trên ghế dài thổi thật lâu gió mới quét thẻ vào cửa. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ý thức được mình không thích hợp, thật giống như có cái gì đáng để mong chờ sự tình muốn phát sinh đồng dạng đứng ngồi không yên, mà trên thực tế hắn biết chuyện gì đều sẽ không phát sinh, lại hoặc là nói, coi như phát sinh thứ gì, cũng sẽ không quấy rầy đến vĩnh viễn thờ ơ chính mình.

Chỗ ở liền trong huấn luyện tâm bên cạnh, mấy cái đồng đội đều ở tại nơi này tòa nhà bên trong, lấy tên đẹp bồi dưỡng đội ngũ ở giữa ăn ý, mà trên thực chất Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bọn hắn cũng là chưa có giao lưu, mặt ngoài nói tiếng gặp lại liền đóng cửa phòng các đi một bên. Chi đội ngũ này ở đây bên trên là năm bè bảy mảng, ở đây hạ cũng không ngoại lệ.

Hôm nay hành lang hơi hơi có chút không giống, cảm giác nhạy cảm Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi ra thang máy còn không có chuyển biến liền nghe được dĩ vãng không có thanh âm huyên náo, hắn thả chậm bước chân, cảnh giác giống một con lông tóc dựng đứng mèo. Hắn từ góc tường thò đầu ra, chỉ thấy một người mặc ni lông áo khoác cao lớn thân ảnh tại gian phòng của mình đối diện ra ra vào vào, trong hành lang tán lạc một đống thùng giấy băng dán cùng bọt biển giấy. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, bởi vì hắn ý thức được mình tức sẽ có được một cái đáng ghét hàng xóm.

"Ha ha, xin hỏi có thể hay không qua tới giúp ta một chút?" Người kia tựa hồ phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nghiêng người, trên tay ôm cái cuối cùng thùng giấy, tay áo cuốn lên khuỷu tay, lộ ra trắng nõn rắn chắc cánh tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định việc không liên quan đến mình treo lên thật cao, chuẩn bị đè thấp mũ chuồn đi, người kia lại lộ ra mang theo áy náy cùng ngượng ngùng tiếu dung nói: "Ta một người không có cách nào đem giường chiếu tốt, xin nhờ nha."

Cười thời điểm con mắt cong thành hai đạo nguyệt nha, gương mặt bởi vì lao động chân tay nhiễm lên một tầng thật mỏng màu đỏ. Con thỏ giống như răng cửa lộ ra, khóe miệng hướng lên, gạt ra mặt mũi tràn đầy thẳng thắn nếp may, tóc hơn phân nửa là bởi vì loay hoay sứt đầu mẻ trán mà không có chỉnh lý, ngốc bên trong ngu đần, lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu loại này lạnh lùng sinh vật đều không thể cự tuyệt. Thật giống như trong tay hắn có một chi cây sáo, thổi lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quỷ thần xui khiến đi theo.

"A! Ngươi là Ung tuyển thủ." Đem chăn mền bộ tiến cái chăn bên trong thời điểm tro bụi giơ lên, người kia đánh hai nhảy mũi sau mới nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu giấu ở mũ bóng tối hạ mặt. Mình sai sử chính là nghề nghiệp trong liên minh khiến người chú mục nhất cũng thụ nhất tranh cãi tân tú cầu thủ Ung Thánh Hựu. Thế nhưng là hắn tựa hồ cũng không có toát ra sùng bái, chán ghét hoặc là cái gì nó tâm tình của hắn, chỉ là trên mặt tràn ngập "Rất cao hứng biết ngươi" nói: "Ta là mới tới người chấp hành, Khương Daniel, về sau phải thật tốt hợp tác a."

Khương Daniel nói mình danh tự thời điểm cuối cùng sẽ tại dòng họ cùng danh tự ở giữa ngừng dừng một chút, lại thêm tiếu dung, đều sẽ cho người ta một loại cảm giác thân thiết, đây là Khương Daniel lần nào cũng đúng tiểu thông minh. Nhưng mà trước mặt hắn mới đồng đội sắc mặt tại sao lại không dễ nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu đi lòng vòng cổ, crắc crắc thanh thúy tiếng vang biểu đạt bất mãn, hắn "A" một tiếng sau liền không còn có nói chuyện, hai người tại quỷ dị trong yên tĩnh trải ga trải giường, an tĩnh ngay cả chấn động rớt xuống tro bụi rơi trên mặt đất tiếng vang đều nghe thấy.

Người tính khí tốt hơn nữa bị một chậu nước lạnh từ đầu đến chân cũng là sẽ không bình tĩnh, Khương Daniel nhìn xem đem lớn nửa gương mặt giấu ở dưới mũ Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng không khỏi nhớ tới trong tin tức những cái kia mặt trái bình luận. Độc Lang, quá kiêu ngạo, không coi ai ra gì, môi mỏng và bình thản khóe miệng phối hợp những này từ sẽ chỉ làm Ung Thánh Hựu người này càng thêm sắc bén phải khó mà tiếp cận.

"Khổ người không lớn tính tình cũng không nhỏ."

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng oán trách, có chút vô kế khả thi, băng cầu loại này tập thể vận động trí mạng nhất chính là thiếu khuyết câu thông, hắn nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu tranh tài, trên trận năm người nhất là phụ trách tiến công ba cái tiên phong đánh chiến thuật nhìn qua là lấy Ung Thánh Hựu làm trung tâm hệ thống, trên thực tế từ quyết sách đến áp dụng, gánh nặng hết thảy đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, những người khác bị động giống cái xác không hồn.

Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel nghĩ thoáng chút. Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì tổn thương rời sân, P đội giai đoạn trước thành lập ưu thế cự lớn như vậy sập bàn, liên tiếp tan tác sau tại sân nhà bị nghịch chuyển, đổi lại mình cũng sẽ phiền muộn một lúc lâu. Hắn lại nghĩ tớiACE thương thế, thế là đem hết thảy những ý niệm khác đều ném đến sau đầu, vội vàng quan tâm tới đồng đội: "Ài, bờ vai của ngươi không có sao chứ?"

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy thật kỳ quái, mình rõ ràng không cho vị này người mới sắc mặt tốt nhìn, hắn lại lại quan tâm lên mình, thật đúng là có chút chẳng biết xấu hổ. Hắn nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, thở phào một cái.

Khương Daniel đi ra phía trước đem thương binh công việc trên tay tiếp xuống, lúc này hắn mới nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, so trên TV cho ra đặc tả càng khiến người ta kinh diễm, thâm thúy đáy mắt chiết xạ ra lãnh đạm mỏng lạnh nguồn sáng, nở nang mũi tiêu giảm cay nghiệt lại thêm một phần dị vực phong tình, tóc rất tốt giấu tại mũ bên trong, thái dương cũng bị sửa đổi phải sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.

Còn có xích lại gần nhìn mới nhìn thấy, ra phủ nón trụ ngăn trở trên gương mặt lại có ba viên sắp xếp thành hình tam giác nốt ruồi, giống đem trên bản đồ chiến thuật nhiều đánh thiếu tam giác đuổi trực tiếp phục chế xuống tới đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu người này đại khái chính là vì băng cầu mà thành.

Hắn vào thời khắc ấy liền đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên tổng quyết tái cúp ở đây trong quán đổi lấy tiếng người huyên náo hình tượng, hắn sẽ ở bên cạnh nhìn xem hắn, màu lam cùng màu xám dải lụa màu từ trên trời giáng xuống đem bọn hắn cách ly, sau đó bọn hắn lại xuyên qua mừng như điên đám người cùng bay xuống trang giấy chăm chú ôm nhau.

Khương Daniel dạng này cẩn thận quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu, nhịp tim rất nhanh, hắn không biết đây có phải hay không gọi lâm nguy mà sợ, nhưng là hắn có thể minh xác cảm giác được trái tim lóe ra huyết dịch điên cuồng tại toàn thân cao thấp mạch máu bên trong chạy trốn, thậm chí ngay cả màng nhĩ đều đang cùng reo vang. Nếu là hiện tại đo một chút nhịp tim, đoán chừng cùng huấn luyện thân thể sau mỗi phút hơn một trăm hai mươi hạ không kém cạnh, thậm chí cao hơn.

Hắn rất nhanh tránh đi Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện đụng vào ánh mắt, đập nói lắp ba nói: "Ngươi. . . Ngươi yên tâm, về sau ta sẽ hảo hảo bảo hộ ngươi, sẽ không lại để ngươi thụ thương."

Một tiếng cười khẽ. Khương Daniel rõ ràng nghe được bên tai có một tiếng cười khẽ. Sau đó phát ra tiếng cười người quay đầu rời khỏi. Cái này âm thanh cười đến tột cùng là mỉa mai hay là may mắn, nhưng là từ người này vừa rồi đến bây giờ cử chỉ đến xem, hơn phân nửa là cái trước đi, Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp xác định đối phương đối với mình đến tột cùng là đối địch hay là hoan nghênh. Người kia tại kéo cửa lên trước đó liền chém đinh chặt sắt cho hắn đáp án.

"Tạ ơn. Nhưng là ta không cần."

tbc

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Đã lâu không gặp a mọi người 🙇🏿♀️

Ta lại tìm đường chết mở đăng nhiều kỳ á!

Nhưng là bản này đại khái tương đối ngắn, mà lại tương đối thích hợp phân chương tiết viết.

Không có dẫm lên đông áo cái đuôi, vậy thì cùng NHL sánh vai cùng tốt. Bên trong nghề nghiệp liên minh nhưng thật ra là Tứ Bất Tượng a, từ tuyển tú đến "Cho phép đánh nhau" quy tắc, nhu hòa các loại nghề nghiệp thi đấu vòng tròn cái bóng. Sau đó trong đó rất nhiều thiết lập nhìn qua là hiện thực chiếu rọi, kỳ thật chỉ là lười nhác nghĩ danh tự cùng thiết lập, cho nên đừng để ý quá nhiều. Sau đó khả năng bên trong có rất nhiều nhả rãnh cùng cảm khái, đều do gần nhất thích cầu thủ chuyển tới rác rưởi đội ngũ, rác rưởi đội ngũ có được đương kim liên minh ta thích nhất hai cái hậu vệ. Ô ô ô ô ô, rõ ràng có thể có tốt đẹp tiền trình, kết quả bị tổn thương bệnh bối rối, sinh không gặp thời ô ô ô ô ô ô ô.

Sau đó cái này đại cương là một lần nữa viết là, như vậy sẽ giống trước đó nói biết lái xe không? Hay là nói như kém yêu như thế kéo đèn play đâu? Khẳng định là lái xe a! Như thế khỏe đẹp cân đối kích tình nhục thể! Ta làm sao có thể dễ dàng như vậy bỏ qua bọn hắn! Muốn viết rượu giá! Nghĩ viết rượu giá! Nghĩ viết trong xe rượu giá!

Nhưng là kể chuyện xưa hay là thứ nhất yếu nghĩa, lái xe là vì ta cái này nhàm chán kịch bản phục vụ mà e mm mm mm

Tóm lại hứa kế tiếp mỗi tuần viết hai chương tâm nguyện, hi vọng mình có thể buông xuống rác rưởi trò chơi, học tập cho giỏi hảo hảo viết văn.

Điều hoà không khí

18\. 0 3.09

Y hôm nay ngày mùng 9 tháng 3 cho mọi người trỉa hạt một bài phấn tuyết « ngày mùng 9 tháng 3 »

Mỗi phút một trăm hai mươi kích 02

* băng cầu nhìn phạt

* đạt được tay Ung người chấp hành đan

*OOC OOC OOC

Thở hổn hển ngồi ở đây hạ cảm giác thật khó nói lên lời, sau lưng người xem kích động, hận không thể nhảy vào sân bóng đến bên trên hai cây tử, mà vừa mới nghỉ ngơi một chút đến thân thể đã không nghe sai khiến , mặc cho đằng sau hò hét gào thét, Khương Daniel cũng thờ ơ. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được chính là cơ bắp nhảy đột bắp chân, là mồ hôi thuận lồng ngực trượt xuống dưới xốp giòn ngứa, cùng vừa mới dùng vai phải đem phòng thủ cầu thủ đụng bay lưu lại nóng rực cảm giác đau.

Cả người hắn giống một con hỏa cầu, nếu là lại đợi ở đây bên trên, mặt băng đều sẽ hóa thành một bãi hữu khí vô lực nước.

Khương Daniel tại chức nghiệp thi đấu vòng tròn bên trong trận đấu thứ nhất liền bị phán không cầu quấy nhiễu bị phạt hạ tràng. Hắn nhìn xem trên trận cái kia cấp tốc lao vùn vụt thân ảnh, cực giống trong rừng chạy trốn hươu, mạnh mẽ lưu loát thậm chí là không chút phí sức, hắn dễ như trở bàn tay xuyên qua bao bọc, lại đem cây cơ vẩy một cái, cao su cầu góc độ xảo trá, từ đối diện còn chưa kịp phản ứng môn tướng đầu khía cạnh qua qua, "Ba" một tiếng đánh vào trên khung cửa, nguyên bản sôi trào khán đài phát ra một trận thất vọng gào thét. Thế nhưng là không có người nào có thời gian hối hận, cầu lại bị hắn ôm trở về, cơ hồ là động tác giống nhau cùng đồng dạng góc độ, lần này cầu hoàn mỹ sát viền dưới bắn vào cầu môn.

Đội bóng vương bài tiên phong Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn thành trên sân bóng nhất nhục địch tiến công, tựa như là đang huấn luyện bổ bắn, ngay cả sai lầm uốn nắn đều trở nên khinh miệt lại nhẹ nhõm.

Hai phút thời gian đến, Khương Daniel chờ xuất phát vỗ vỗ miếng lót vai chuẩn bị ra sân, hắn trượt đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, mang theo răng bộ nói nhỏ lúc mồm miệng không rõ.

Hắn nói: "Đánh cho hung phạm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cách mũ giáp liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không nói gì, trên tay cầu côn bị mở ra, liền giống một chi tên rời cung đồng dạng xông vào chó cùng rứt giậu bên trong. Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phản ứng được, cũng lập tức gia nhập trận chiến đấu này.

Cả tòa băng cầu trận là một mảnh nguy cơ tứ phía bãi săn, Ung Thánh Hựu khoái ý săn giết không nhìn ngăn cản, mà Khương Daniel một mực cùng ở hai bên người hắn, thời khắc đề phòng những cái kia nhìn chằm chằm đối thủ, hắn biết, vô luận nhiều nát đội, có được Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng khác nào một nửa nắm chắc thắng lợi, mà bảo vệ tốt Ung Thánh Hựu, một nửa khác cũng liền thuận lý thành chương bị nắm trong tay.

Thế nhưng là hắn hoàn toàn không có cách nào đuổi theo trong liên minh tốc độ nhanh nhất tiên phong.

Lấy được banh Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không coi ai ra gì đem tất cả mọi người bỏ lại đằng sau, không coi ai ra gì, chỉ có đối thủ cầu môn, thậm chí liên thể cách lớn hắn một vòng môn tướng đều có thể bị xem nhẹ. Kia là gần như tự tàn thức đấu pháp, khởi động thời điểm hoàn toàn là nhanh trượt vận động viên tư thái, băng cầu dùng băng đao cũng có thể tại trên mặt băng xẻng ra một cái có thể thấy rõ ràng hố, dừng thời điểm cũng không có đem thân thể nghiêng đi đi quá nhiều, mà là dùng uốn lượn đầu gối hấp thu cực lớn động năng, dạng này sẽ để cho vận động quỹ tích càng thêm tinh chuẩn.

Khương Daniel mặc dù theo không kịp, nhưng là dù nói thế nào cũng là bị cầu dò xét một chút chọn trúng tuyển tiến người trong liên minh, tại chấp hành người bên trong cũng là có thể xếp tới thê đội thứ nhất người. Hắn theo không kịp Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là hoàn toàn có thể kiềm chế lại mỗi cái đối với hắn đối cầu ngo ngoe muốn động đối thủ. Ngăn cản, bức ngừng thậm chí va chạm, hắn cho cái thiên phú này dị bẩm đạt được tay sáng tạo thoải mái nhất đạt được hoàn cảnh.

"Quá chậm." Tranh tài kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đối toàn thân đau nhức Khương Daniel nói xong câu này liền đeo lên bảo hộ bộ đi vào phòng thay quần áo.

Bị người bảo hộ lại một bộ không tự biết dáng vẻ, thật đem mình làm thần tiên rồi? Khương Daniel đối với điểm ấy vẫn còn có chút sinh khí, cho nên khi cố gắng của hắn bị Ung Thánh Hựu lấy "Quá chậm" ba chữ phủ định thời điểm, có một cỗ muốn đem hắn đè vào trên tường bạo đánh xúc động. Hắn muốn khi dễ Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực dễ như trở bàn tay, cổ áo một nắm chặt, so hắn ròng rã nhỏ một vòng đạt được tay đại khái có thể liền y phục dẫn người toàn bộ huyền không.

"Hay là ăn cơm quan trọng. Còn trông cậy vào tiến quý sau thi đấu trướng chút tiền lương đâu."

Khương Daniel cỗ lửa giận này rất nhanh bị hiện thực tách ra, hắn biết chi này đội bóng không có hắn liền không có hết thảy. Hắn lấy loại này nhất bất động thanh sắc lại nhất tâm ngoan thủ lạt phương thức nắm giữ lấy quyền sinh sát.

Đương nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải loại kia sẽ không bản thân tỉnh lại Bạch Nhãn Lang, chí ít không có hắn người chấp hành trong tưởng tượng như vậy một tay che trời cậy tài khinh người. Hắn trở về xem Video thời điểm mới phát hiện bên trên một trận đấu bên trong Khương Daniel cho hắn sáng tạo cỡ nào thoải mái chuyển vận hoàn cảnh, một người nghiêng cắt ngăn trở hai cái truy kích tiên phong, vị trí kia lại vừa lúc tại mình đường chéo bên trên, nói cách khác, cầu không vào lưới sau sẽ chỉ xuất hiện hai loại tình huống, một cái là bị xin đợi đã lâu Khương Daniel đón lấy, lại truyền về cho mình, một cái là đường cũ trở về lại lần nữa rơi xuống trong tay mình. Cơ hồ tất cả người đạt được đều là như vậy chỗ đứng, Khương Daniel thậm chí ngay cả một cái trợ công đều không có hỗn đến, hai lần bị phạt kết quả khó coi chiến tích đã sớm chính là cái mũ của mình ảo thuật cùng toàn đội 4-0 số không phong đối thủ chiến công hiển hách.

Để người hơi ngạc nhiên không chỉ ở hoàn toàn không có câu thông tình huống dưới Khương Daniel biết như thế nào phối hợp Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này, còn có Khương Daniel thậm chí học xong suy một ra ba. Thân thể tố chất của hắn lại như thế nào rèn luyện cũng không đuổi kịp thiên phú dị bẩm đạt được tay, thế nhưng là mấy trận đấu bên trong Khương Daniel đều làm được cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sánh vai cùng trình độ. Lần thứ nhất xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người thời điểm, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu có chút dáng vẻ kinh hoảng, xuyên thấu qua mũ giáp hẹp khe nhỏ, nơi tay lên cầu rơi nháy mắt bắt được một cái thất kinh ánh mắt.

"Hiếu kì ta vì cái gì có thể đuổi theo ngươi sao?"

Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay rời đi phòng thay quần áo động tác chậm rất nhiều, trái lật phải lật giống như là đang tìm cái gì đồ vật. Làm sao Khương Daniel cũng coi như có khỏa Thất Khiếu Linh Lung Tâm, một chút liền nhìn thấu Ung Thánh Hựu tìm không phải cái gì cỗ tượng vật, mà là đang chờ "Khương Daniel là như thế nào đuổi kịp liên minh thứ nhất tiên phong Ung Thánh Hựu" đáp án này.

Bị nhìn thấu người ra vẻ trấn định, dù sao nhân sinh của hắn tín điều một trong là dao động chẳng khác nào thua.

Trong giọng nói rõ ràng mang theo khoe khoang, nhưng Khương Daniel loại này khoe khoang cũng không phải là khiêu khích, càng giống là khi còn bé giải ra một vấn đề khó về sau đi tìm kiếm lão sư khen ngợi được đến lão sư khẳng định cảm giác. Hắn nói: "Ta ý thức được ta cần dự phán ngươi ý nghĩ. Cho nên ta tại ngươi khởi động một giây trước dự liệu được ngươi chỗ xung yếu đâm, sớm phanh lại, tốc độ như vậy trượt vừa lúc có thể vứt bỏ phía sau phòng thủ cầu thủ, mặc dù ta tốc độ là không nhanh, mà lại đối cầu môn hoàn toàn không có uy hiếp a, nhưng là ta lực phản ứng cùng lực bộc phát đều chịu đựng ha ha."

Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ đối cái kia sẽ chỉ cười cùng nói lải nhải ngốc đại cá tử hơi có chút đổi mới, hơn nữa còn sinh lòng áy náy. Tại chi này mỗi người cũng giống như con ruồi không đầu, ở đây ở trên đi loạn rác rưởi trong đội ngũ, cuối cùng có cái dùng đầu óc đánh banh người, huống chi còn là một cái có đầu óc thiếu thông minh mà người. Một tia may mắn, nhưng là rất nhanh lại bị mình khắc chế, người này vốn là như vậy, rõ ràng có thể đem thưởng thức chi tình biểu đạt ra đến, lại luôn keo kiệt phải chỉ cho người khác nhìn mình nhất cao ngạo một mặt.

Nhưng mà, loại này may mắn không có duy trì bao lâu thời gian liền bị cái khác đội ngũ binh đến tướng chắn, nước đến đất chặn chiến thuật cho xé cái vỡ nát."Sớm ngăn chặn duy nhất đạt được điểm trượt lộ tuyến" chuyện này tại tân tú cầu thủ Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu chính thức tranh tài tháng thứ ba mới chính thức hữu hiệu bị áp dụng. Trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu biến ảo khó lường chỗ đứng cùng nửa đường giết ra Khương Daniel đều trở thành cái này chiến thuật lớn nhất lực cản. Nhưng là băng cầu dù sao không phải hai người trò chơi, nguyên bản cường thế biến thành thế lực ngang nhau, cuối cùng biến thành yếu thế.

Bốn liên tiếp bại, mà lại là điểm số lớn bốn liên tiếp bại. Ông chủ cũ xếp hạng cũng bởi vậy rớt xuống quý sau thi đấu đuôi xe.

Truyền thông cả ngày "Tân tinh vẫn lạc" "Thi đấu thể dục lấy một địch nhiều" viết linh tinh, tướng bên thua khí thế cũng ngày càng mất tinh thần. Loại này loạn trong giặc ngoài tình thế tiếp tục đến trận thứ năm tranh tài.

Sân nhà tác chiến, nhưng là khán đài thượng tọa suất so đội bóng chiến tích còn khó nhìn hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu trượt vào sân bóng lại không nghe thấy nhiệt liệt reo hò thời điểm mới hiểu được đã từng đám kia chen chúc mà tới đám khán giả đến cỡ nào hiện thực, bọn hắn thích căn bản không phải mình, bọn hắn thích chỉ là thắng lợi thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu đi dạo cây cơ, đang chuẩn bị trượt đến mở cầu điểm, lúc này cách hộ cụ bị người dùng cầu côn gõ một cái cái mông. Ung Thánh Hựu giống con táo bạo mèo hoang quay đầu muốn bị cắn ngược lại một cái, kết quả nhìn thấy cắn màu hồng răng bộ Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel đem răng bộ ngậm vào đi, mồm miệng trở nên mơ hồ không rõ: "Hảo hảo đánh a, còn có TV tiếp sóng đâu."

"Không thắng có ích lợi gì." Ung Thánh Hựu nói trúng tim đen.

Khương Daniel một câu tay, đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, gõ gõ mũ giáp của hắn: "Ai ~ không hảo hảo đánh sao có thể thắng, cố lên nha."

Lời này cùng cử động như vậy nếu là khác đồng đội đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm, đoán chừng tranh tài lại bởi vì đội bóng nội chiến mà hủy bỏ. Nhưng là Khương Daniel ở phương diện này vẫn có chút quyền nói chuyện, chí ít tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này, dùng đầu óc dụng tâm đánh banh người luôn luôn có một chút đặc xá quyền.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì Khương Daniel "Yêu cổ vũ" có hiệu quả, hơn nửa hiệp đánh cho giằng co, điểm số cũng chỉ dừng lại ở 1:1 trình độ. Chiến tích mặc dù khó coi một chút, nhưng là lấy đội bóng hiện tại trạng thái đến nói, đã coi như là cao cấp phát huy. Đối diện đối Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục hạn chế để hắn tại trận đấu này bên trong xúc cảm càng ngày càng lạnh, đến cuối cùng một tiết lúc dù cho không có phòng thủ cầu thủ quấy nhiễu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bỏ lỡ hai lần tuyệt hảo ghi bàn cơ hội. Hai đội tiếp tục lôi kéo, thừa hạ tối hậu một phút thời điểm cũng không có phân ra cái cao thấp.

Cầu quyền tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay, mà chuẩn bị khởi động trước mặt hắn trừ đối phương thủ môn không có một ai. Đơn đao đi gặp lôi đình vạn quân, không có động tĩnh gì khán đài rốt cục có một chút bạo động, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho cùng là một cái cần bị chú ý tranh tài hình tuyển thủ, càng là làm người khác chú ý hắn phát huy phải cũng càng tốt. Tốc độ tăng tốc, tầm mắt đi tới trừ thủ môn phòng thủ góc chết bên ngoài đều quy về hướng về sau kéo dài mơ hồ, chỉ có bên tai vẫn còn tồn tại hô hấp của mình cùng băng đao cùng mặt băng tiếng ma sát.

Không đúng.

Phía sau có người đuổi theo.

Ý thức được điểm này thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lợi thế tay một bên đã thêm ra một người kẹp lại hắn tiến công động tác, cũng đem hắn hướng bên trái bức ngừng, tốc độ dần dần chậm lại lúc, lại một người từ bên cạnh xẹt qua kẹt tại trước mặt của hắn. Ai sẽ tại tranh tài thời khắc cuối cùng bỏ qua trên sân bóng uy hiếp lớn nhất đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu lần này khinh địch là tuy nói cũng không phải là trí mạng tính, nhưng là xác thực ảnh hưởng đến hắn tâm tình của mình, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ hai tại băng trên sân bóng suy nghĩ trống không.

Hết thảy đều là màu trắng, từ mặt băng kéo dài đến khán đài, lại bao trùm tất cả vận động đứng im người cùng sự vật, trước mắt một mảnh trắng xóa giống bị vây ở một trận nguội tuyết lở bên trong, lại giống từ bóng đêm vô tận mắt mù rơi vào đến trắng bệch một cái khác cực đoan. Đến cuối cùng thiếu máu đưa tới đầu ngón tay run lên đều không cảm giác được, hoàn toàn bị cái này khủng bố trắng thôn phệ, Ung Thánh Hựu vào thời khắc ấy ý thức được so thắng không được càng khiến người ta e ngại sự tình —— mất đi giác quan.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu! Chuyền bóng a!"

Mơ hồ thanh âm chậm rãi trở nên rõ ràng, tái nhợt trong vũ trụ vỡ ra một đạo màu đen lỗ hổng, cũng không biết được đến tột cùng là cái kia đạo hắc ám thôn phệ hư vô màu trắng hay là nó lại sáng tạo hết thảy, trán bên cạnh mạch máu nhảy đột, rót vào phổi ẩm ướt không khí lạnh, dưới chân vang sào sạt xúc cảm cùng tại hắn bên trái hơi lạc hậu hắn Khương Daniel đều trở lại bên cạnh hắn. Dĩ vãng thường tình trạng, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt sẽ không là trợ công người kia, nhưng là vào thời khắc ấy hắn tựa như giáng lâm tại vườn địa đàng bên trong Adam, hành vi cùng tri giác toàn từ tạo vật chủ người điều khiển.

Rất rõ ràng chính là, tại trống không bên trong sáng tạo hết thảy chính là Khương Daniel.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu không hề nghĩ ngợi, đưa bóng hướng bên trái đằng trước đẩy ra, cùng lúc đó, Khương Daniel cũng giống một chi tên rời cung đồng dạng gia tốc, hai cái phi tốc di động vật thể tinh chuẩn tại dự tính vị trí gặp nhau, cây cơ quét qua, tròn dẹp cao su cầu quỹ đạo cải biến, hóa thành một viên kéo lấy màu đen cái đuôi cùng ngân sắc vụn băng lưu tinh, cuối cùng bị cầu lưới chặn đường. Kết thúc trạm canh gác tiếng vang lên, tỉ số bài vượt qua. Bốn liên tiếp bại kết thúc, đội bóng chấm dứt giết rửa sạch nhục nhã.

Đây là Khương Daniel bản trận đấu mùa giải cầm tới thứ nhất phân. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cầm tới hắn tại tân tú trận đấu mùa giải cái thứ nhất trợ công.

Mặc dù là con một, nhưng là khiêm nhượng đến có chút khoa trương Khương Daniel cuối cùng sẽ để tất cả đồng đội đều xông xong tắm mình lại đi vào, lề mà lề mề, luôn luôn cái cuối cùng rời đi phòng thay quần áo người. Từ trong phòng thay quần áo sau khi đi ra, phát hiện chủ sân bóng đèn giống như cũng tắt, hắn đeo túi xách chậm rãi bước đi thong thả quá khứ, nghĩ thầm thắng cầu lười nhác một điểm coi như khao mình. Vượt qua cửa vào, hắn trông thấy một cái thân ảnh đơn bạc đứng tại sân bóng một bên, mặt băng chiết xạ ra oánh oánh quang phác hoạ ra toàn bộ thon gầy hình dáng.

Khương Daniel đương nhiên biết hắn là ai, thế là mở tiếng nói: "Còn không đi sao? Muốn không cùng lúc?"

Người kia không quay đầu lại, lấy trầm mặc từ chối hắn. Hắn quen thuộc loại này so mặt băng càng thêm tràn ngập hàn ý trả lời phương thức, cho nên vẫn là đi thẳng tới bên cạnh hắn, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đứng tại bên sân, cách trong suốt phòng hộ tường nhìn xem không có một ai sân bóng. Một giờ trước nơi này còn như cái đấu thú trường, mà giờ này khắc này lại túc Mục Đắc giống mai táng liệt sĩ băng lãnh mộ địa. Thi đấu cùng thắng bại muốn giống như là chất xúc tác, nhiệt tình thứ này đụng tới nó liền một điểm liền cực tốc thiêu đốt, rời đi hắn liền dập tắt thành lạnh rơi khói bụi. Rời đi đấu trường, lại anh dũng chúa cứu thế cũng là một giới phàm phu.

"Ài, ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới tiến quý sau thi đấu a?"

"Trước kia cảm thấy là chuyện đương nhiên, về sau cảm thấy treo, hiện tại lại hình như. . . Có chút hi vọng."

Biết rõ là đáp án này, Khương Daniel vẫn không khỏi cảm thán: "Thật có tự tin. Ta liền khác biệt, ta ngay từ đầu cảm thấy mình có thể không ăn không ngồi chờ liền không sai biệt lắm, không nghĩ tới hôm nay còn 'Lập công cứu chủ'."

Đại khái đêm nay ra đầu đề bên trên cũng sẽ như vậy viết đi, "Khương Daniel lập công cứu chủ kết thúc mất tinh thần chi thế", lại phối hợp một trương ngay cả mặt đều không nhìn thấy hình ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới đây không có kéo căng ở, bật cười.

"Kỳ thật ta cũng cảm thấy chúng ta đội bóng treo. Mặc dù có như ngươi loại này một người tương đương với một chi đội người tại , tương đương với một chân bước vào quý sau thi đấu đại môn." Khương bình luận viên còn tại xem xét thời thế: "Nhưng là băng cầu cũng không phải một hai người cùng một chỗ cố gắng liền có thể thắng."

"Vậy ngươi cũng phải tiếp tục tiến bộ mới được. Một người carry thật rất mệt mỏi."

Coi như là tại khen người, chí ít Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định Khương Daniel tiến bộ, đồng thời hơi toát ra mình mỏi mệt mà mềm yếu một mặt. Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói đã đột phá một tầng phòng tuyến.

"Bất quá ta cảm thấy đi, nếu có thể thỉnh thoảng đánh ra như hôm nay dạng này phối hợp, tiến quý sau thi đấu xác thực là chuyện đương nhiên." Vốn cho là Khương Daniel lại muốn bắt đầu thao thao bất tuyệt nói một trận, Ung Thánh Hựu dự định mượn cớ chuồn đi, không nghĩ tới hắn chỉ dùng bảy chữ kết thúc lần này đối thoại, cũng kết thúc Ung Thánh Hựu ý nghĩ rời đi.

"Có ta ở đây, ngươi yên tâm đánh."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị buồn nôn đến, nhưng là lại cảm thấy hắn nói có lý không cách nào phản bác. Lay động ánh mắt tại trống rỗng băng trên sân bóng khắp nơi loạn quét, cuối cùng rơi vào cầu môn tuyến bên trên, sau đó dừng lại. Một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu thiết thực cảm giác được, Khương Daniel bắn ra kia một cầu, đánh vỡ xa không chỉ đối diện cầu môn.

tbc

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Các bằng hữu, đã lâu không gặp 🙋🏿

Băng cầu Chương 02: Vẫn tại vẩy nước, nhưng là phục bút giống như có lẽ đã chôn xuống. Bất quá bản này tuyệt đối sẽ không ngược chính là, là loại kia so vụn băng còn không có hương vị hướng đi, cho nên mọi người xem xong vui vẻ một chút liền tốt, không nên suy nghĩ nhiều không muốn truy đến cùng không muốn chờ mong (bởi vì không biết lúc nào sẽ đổi mới)

Sau đó sống qua mùa xuân, hết thảy rốt cục đi vào quỹ đạo, mấy tháng lắng đọng thật nhiều nhân sinh triết nghĩ đều chậm rãi thẩm thấu tiến văn bên trong, dạng này nhân sinh sẽ hơi rõ ràng nhẹ nhõm một điểm đi. Bất quá thực xin lỗi các bằng hữu có thể muốn nhìn thấy các loại chỉ có ta bản người mới minh bạch ẩn dụ(quỳ xuống nói xin lỗi) bất quá vẫn là hi vọng mọi người nói chuyện nhiều cảm tưởng, nói không chừng chó ngáp phải ruồi liền giải khai trong lòng của ta kết.

Cái khác văn cùng hệ liệt... Thiếu nợ quá nhiều từ từ trả đi ha ha ha ha ha

Điều hoà không khí


	52. Chapter 52

【 đan Ung 】CQCQ

* tam quan bất chính hệ liệt tác phẩm cẩn thận khi đi vào

* đột nhiên sáng sớm ba giờ kích tình nhanh đánh

* phú nhị đại X MB

* đừng coi là thật đều là giả

0.

Seek you, Seek you.

1.

Uy, ta nói.

Nhóm lửa chi này khói thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua người bên cạnh. Mưa to vừa mới xuống, không khí ẩm ướt từ cửa sổ khe hở chui vào trong, cùng khói bụi hỗn lại với nhau, cuối cùng cùng một chỗ rơi xuống màu trắng cái chăn bên trên.

Hả?

Bên người nam nhân buộc lên áo sơmi một viên cuối cùng cúc áo, ứng thanh thời điểm xem ra có chút hững hờ, ánh mắt lại còn rất thâm tình, cứ như vậy trực câu câu nhìn qua hắn.

Hai người bốn mắt đụng vào nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay níu lại hắn vừa cột kỹ cà vạt, ngửa đầu cùng hắn hôn.

Gian phòng bên trong hoan ái qua đi dư ôn vẫn tại mục, mà hai người hôn thời điểm quá mức chuyên chú, nhất thời lại cũng quên đi thời gian. Nhưng lần này bọn hắn không tiếp tục đem tình thế phát triển đến vừa mới trình độ, ngẫu đứt tơ còn liền tại lẫn nhau môi lưỡi bên trên lưu lại mình hương vị, một hôn cuối cùng, hết thảy đều kết thúc gọn gàng dứt khoát.

Thâm tình lại không dây dưa, là một cái tình nhân phải làm đến tại cơ bản nhất tiêu chuẩn.

Thế là tại Khương Daniel sau khi đi Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc, đem vừa mới không có bị thỏa mãn nghiện một lần nữa lấp đầy. Trên người hắn còn có đối phương lưu lại hoan ái vết tích, không cần soi gương đều biết, đại khái trừ cổ bên ngoài địa phương mỗi một chỗ hoàn hảo.

Nam nhân này lòng ham chiếm hữu cực mạnh, bất luận từ điểm kia đến xem đều phát huy vô cùng tinh tế. Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu, thình lình hồi tưởng lại vừa mới người kia nằm trên người mình hãm sâu tình dục nhưng lại một bức tùy thời có thể rút ra bộ dáng, cười lạnh một tiếng.

Bọn hắn thật đúng là xứng.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không cảm thấy mình là người tốt lành gì, không phải hiện tại hắn cũng sẽ không trở thành một cái đã kết hôn nam nhân tình nhân.

Hắn cũng không hiểu mình cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa, đến cùng là dựa vào cái gì gắn bó. Bất quá nói lên hai người là tại sao biết, đại khái còn phải rút lui mười năm.

Hai cái không sợ trời không sợ đất hỗn tiểu tử, là tại một trận sân trường sống mái với nhau bên trong nhận biết: Mà lại là tại người đối diện trong trận doanh.

Người thiếu niên không tim không phổi, hạ thủ không biết nặng nhẹ, tư đánh nhau thời điểm không có kết cấu gì, không để ý liền bị thương. Trận kia sự kiện kết quả chính là ở lại trường xem, thông báo xử lý, cuối cùng cũng liền không giải quyết được gì.

Kia về sau mặc dù trung thực không ít, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu từ đó về sau thời gian bên trong, từ đầu đến cuối đều nhớ, có cái gọi Khương Daniel hỗn đản, lẫn trong đám người, cùng mình vừa ý một khắc này, dùng cục gạch nện cánh tay của mình một chút.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi đánh lén ta? Có năng lực ngươi đem danh tự lưu lại, tan học chớ đi."

"Một năm năm ban Khương Daniel, con mẹ nó chứ chờ ngươi tìm đến ta, ai không đến ai là cháu trai."

"Hai năm năm ban ung thành vũ, ai mẹ hắn sợ ngươi a?"

Đây là thời trung học, giữa hai người duy nhất có đối thoại. Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn có thể nhớ tới cái kia cầm cục gạch đánh mình hỗn tiểu tử, rõ ràng là một đoạn không thế nào ấm áp hồi ức, cũng là thành hắn thời trung học vì số không nhiều ký ức điểm, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đem nó quy tội người khả năng chỉ có thể ghi nhớ chuyện xấu.

Về sau hai người cũng liền không có liên hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ nghe nói hắn đi nước ngoài đọc sách, cũng không có hỏi thăm như vậy kỹ càng. Trước đó nghe người ta nói qua, vậy nhân gia cảnh không tệ, phụ mẫu tại hải ngoại cũng có sinh ý, thường xuyên không ở trong nước, ngược lại cũng coi là dưỡng thành Khương Daniel vô pháp vô thiên nguyên nhân dẫn đến một trong: Dù sao đại bộ phận nguyên nhân hay là tại chính hắn, một cái tuổi dậy thì không an phận lại làm cho người ta ngại tự đại cuồng.

Mặc dù hắn cũng không có tư cách gì nói như vậy Khương Daniel, dù sao hai người tám lạng nửa cân, cây kim so với cọng râu, chỉ bất quá hắn không có Khương Daniel vận tốt như vậy, chí ít hắn gia cảnh giàu có, lại thế nào hồ nháo cũng có người hỗ trợ kết thúc.

Mà hắn liền không giống, gia cảnh phổ thông, phụ mẫu sớm ly dị, về sau mẫu thân tình nhân không ngừng, những nam nhân kia tại nhà hắn ra ra vào vào, có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu tan học, vừa muốn vào cửa chỉ nghe thấy bên trong truyền đến làm hắn buồn nôn thanh âm, liền chạy đi công viên trên ghế dài chấp nhận một đêm, có đôi khi thời tiết quá lạnh, hắn mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ, còn không bằng mẹ nó trực tiếp chết cóng tốt.

Nhưng mà hắn phản nghịch cũng ở cấp ba tốt nghiệp đi đến cuối con đường, cũng không phải hắn kinh lịch cái gì, mà là hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy những cái kia tiểu đả tiểu nháo không có ý gì. Về sau mẹ của hắn rốt cục từ tình nhân chuyển chính thức, không biết dùng thủ đoạn gì mặc lên một cái lão phú thương, quả thực là cùng người ta kéo chứng, đem tới tay cái danh phận.

Hắn kỳ thật không có ý kiến gì, trừ nữ nhân này vì lấy này lão đầu tử niềm vui, cho mình đổi cái danh tự bên ngoài: Không sai, hắn từ ung thành vũ, đổi thành phát âm không sai biệt lắm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không quan trọng, danh tự cũng chính là cái danh hiệu, dù sao hắn Thiên Thiên tại những cái kia ngợp trong vàng son bên trong du lịch thời điểm ra đi, cũng không nói qua một câu nói thật.

"Làm sao tới muộn như vậy? Hôm nay mấy người muốn chỉ tên tìm ngươi, ngươi đi trước quý tiên sinh nơi đó đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi thường mặc kia bộ quần áo, đối tấm gương chỉnh ngay ngắn cà vạt, từ trong gương đối sau lưng người nhẹ gật đầu:

"Biết, ta một hồi liền đi qua."

Nhìn xem mình trong gương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười lạnh một tiếng. Nghĩ thầm hiện tại người thật là mẹ nó dối trá, rõ ràng Thiên Thiên tới này loại thanh sắc khuyển mã trận chơi so với ai khác đều hoan, lại còn hết lần này tới lần khác đối thanh thuần dáng vẻ tình hữu độc chung: Hắn đem cà vạt của mình giật ra một điểm, áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần jean mười phần vừa người, chợt nhìn còn có mấy phần giống vừa tốt nghiệp học sinh cấp ba.

Hắn ban đêm vừa mới bắt đầu, mà giống như chỉ có đem mình ngâm tại loại này trong không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể cảm giác an tâm, tựa như là cá trở lại nước sông, ruộng cạn gặp gỡ cam lộ.

Dù sao người nơi này đều giống như hắn, mà hắn tất cả không chịu nổi cùng ác ý, cũng đều không thể bình thường hơn được thôi.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến gian phòng thời điểm, kỳ thật cũng không nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cũng tại. Trong phòng sợi quang học quá mờ, nam nam nữ nữ ngồi cùng một chỗ, dâm mi khí tức phô thiên cái địa, cồn cùng mùi thuốc lá đều là càng che càng lộ. Hắn xe nhẹ đường quen tìm đến vị trí rồi ngồi xuống, thấy nam nhân bên cạnh nhìn xem mình, lấy lòng đoạt lấy hắn trong chén rượu:

"Để quý tiên sinh đợi lâu, ta tự phạt một chén, đừng giận ta."

Nam nhân quả nhiên rất dính chiêu này, cười ôm bờ vai của hắn, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngươi chịu đến, ta còn nhẫn tâm giận ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến nhu thuận , mặc cho nam nhân tay trên lưng của mình du tẩu, lại tại nam nhân được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước trước đó xảo diệu né tránh:

"Quý tiên sinh, lúc này mới vừa mới bắt đầu, ngươi quá gấp."

Bên trên nam nhân cũng không có bị hắn trốn tránh mà tức giận, ngược lại có chút vẫn chưa thỏa mãn ý tứ. Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt hiện lên một tia băng lãnh, nghĩ thầm người thật đúng là đê tiện sinh vật, đưa tới cửa vĩnh viễn không thích, ngược lại phải gìn giữ một tia khoảng cách, treo hắn, đối phương liền sẽ chăm chỉ không ngừng đuổi theo, không ngừng không nghỉ.

Ngay tại hắn thoát khỏi bên người nam nhân chuẩn bị bên trên bên cạnh cầm bình rượu thời điểm, hắn đột nhiên thấy rõ nơi hẻo lánh bên trong khuôn mặt nam nhân. Sau khi vào cửa không có quan sát tỉ mỉ, dẫn đến hắn hiện tại mới phát hiện, người kia thế mà mười phần nhìn quen mắt.

Mà nam người như là cảm thấy được ánh mắt của hắn, cũng nâng lên mắt, vừa vặn cùng ánh mắt của hắn đụng vào nhau.

"Ung thành vũ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy ngoắc ngoắc khóe môi, cười đến cơ hồ là chân tình thực cảm giác, ngay cả đuôi lông mày đều treo vui sướng.

May mắn hắn còn không quên tên của mình, nếu không mình trên cánh tay đầu kia sẹo là tuyệt đối sẽ không thả qua hắn.

4.

"Thật đúng là đủ xảo, tại cái này cũng có thể gặp ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc, cũng không có chút nào tị huý, trực tiếp đem khói nôn tại đối diện người trên mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, thật cũng không sinh khí, thuần thục nhặt điếu thuốc, ngậm lên miệng đưa tới, mượn Khương Daniel tàn thuốc lửa.

Châm lửa thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu có chút giương mắt, trong mắt treo ý vị không rõ cười, ngược lại là thấy Khương Daniel có mấy phần cảm thấy hứng thú. Thế là hắn cũng không nhúc nhích, cùng hắn đến một cái dài đến tám giây đối mặt.

Cũng không biết là từ đâu nghe được, nói là nếu như hai người đối mặt thời gian dài tới tám giây, liền sẽ lâm vào tình yêu. Hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu có thể khẳng định, đều là chút nói bậy. Bởi vì hắn liền xem như cùng Khương Daniel đối mặt tám mươi giây, đoán chừng cũng không thể nào.

"Nghe nói ngươi kết hôn rồi? Còn tới chỗ như thế, cũng là rất giống phong cách của ngươi."

"Còn thật quan tâm ta sao? Làm sao, ta kết hôn ngươi tiếc nuối sao?"

"Không thể nhìn ngươi cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại, là rất đáng tiếc."

Hai người ngươi một lời ta một câu, nếu như không nghe thấy đối thoại nội dung, ngược lại là lộ ra rất hòa hợp. Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu, đem tàn thuốc ném ở dưới chân, vê diệt thời điểm hỏi:

"Ta cho là ngươi không thích nam."

"Ta là không thích nam."

Khương Daniel nhìn một chút hắn, cũng đem tàn thuốc ném ra ngoài. Bóng đêm chính nồng, mà mập mờ ánh đèn từ trong khe cửa chui ra ngoài, giống như là câu dẫn người trở lại cái kia ngợp trong vàng son thế giới. Thế là Khương Daniel mượn đạo ánh sáng này đánh giá đến Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, đột nhiên sinh ra một cái nguy hiểm ý nghĩ.

Mà hắn cũng xác thực dựa theo hắn ý nghĩ làm: Hắn tới gần hắn, đưa tay nắm cái cằm của hắn, cơ hồ liền muốn cúi đầu hôn hắn nháy mắt lại ngừng lại.

"Bất quá nếu là ngươi, ta ngược lại là có hứng thú chơi một chút. Tiền, ngươi muốn bao nhiêu ta đều cấp nổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy nhíu mày, đáp lại hắn chính là mình kỹ nghệ tinh xảo hôn.

Hai người môi lưỡi quấn quýt lấy nhau, thế lực ngang nhau, cơ hồ giống như là đang chiến tranh, thật giống như ai trước buông tay ai liền thua. Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhớ không rõ hai người hôn bao lâu thời gian, ai lại trước bỏ qua ai, bởi vì hắn tại cùng Khương Daniel hôn thời điểm phát hiện, mình thế mà không ghét, thậm chí còn có một loại không biết tên khoái cảm tại thể nội du tẩu.

Thế là hắn nghĩ, vậy thì bồi Khương Daniel chơi một chút.

Bất quá lần này, hắn nhất định sẽ không lại bị hắn lưu lại vết sẹo, muốn lưu, cũng là hắn lưu.

5.

Lần thứ nhất cùng Khương Daniel lên giường, là tại chính thức xác định quan hệ sau cái thứ hai tuần lễ. Lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu còn dự định tiếp tục về đi làm, tại bị Khương Daniel biết sau hung hăng cảnh cáo một trận.

"Thế nào, ngươi còn trách nghiêm túc? Làm tình nhân của ngươi, cùng ta cùng người khác thế nào, không sao chứ?"

"Ngươi cùng ai thế nào ta đều không để ý, nhưng ít ra hiện tại, ngươi cho ta thành thật một chút. Ta còn không có cùng người khác cùng hưởng thói quen."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối cho ý kiến, ai đưa tiền ai lớn nhất, vừa vặn hắn cũng vui vẻ phải thanh nhàn, không cần Thiên Thiên lá mặt lá trái nịnh bợ những cái kia tự cho là đúng lão đầu tử, sao lại không làm đâu?

Chỉ bất quá dạng này một rảnh rỗi, thời gian cũng là bị vô hạn dài hơn. Khương Daniel so trong tưởng tượng phải bận rộn, trong lúc đó chỉ cho mình đánh qua hai lần điện thoại, một lần là nói cho chính hắn chung cư địa chỉ, một lần khác chính là để cho hắn tới.

Mở cửa thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết, nơi này chỉ là Khương Daniel một cái điểm dừng chân, ngay cả đồ dùng trong nhà đều ít đến thương cảm, phòng ở mới cùng vừa trùng tu xong giống như.

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn làm sao không đi khách sạn, Khương Daniel cười cười, đem hắn đặt tại ghế sô pha bên trong hôn, đem câu trả lời của hắn chôn ở răng môi bên trong:

"Ta không thích phía ngoài hương vị."

"Mao bệnh còn không ít."

Hai người từ phòng khách làm được ghế sô pha, cuối cùng tắm rửa thời điểm cũng nhịn không được, va chạm gây gổ lại làm một lần. Khương Daniel so xem ra tính tính tốt một điểm, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho là hắn làm xong liền đi, không nghĩ tới hắn còn ở nơi này qua đêm, thậm chí tại mình tắm rửa xong mệt mỏi không được thời điểm, đem hắn ôm trở về trên giường, động tác có thể dùng ôn nhu để hình dung. Mà hắn trong lúc mơ mơ màng màng nghe thấy ngoài cửa sổ bắt đầu hạ mưa to, có mấy phần bất an che lỗ tai, cuối cùng thế mà bị người kia vòng tại trong ngực.

Cuối cùng hắn miễn cưỡng xem như an ổn ngủ một giấc, đến mức tỉnh lại thời điểm cũng không biết Khương Daniel là lúc nào rời đi.

Hắn kéo lấy toàn thân đau nhức thân thể, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon phát một hồi lâu ngốc, cuối cùng đi dưới lầu mua một chút nguyên liệu nấu ăn, làm một phần cơm trứng chiên, cuối cùng bởi vì xào nhiều lắm, đem còn lại phong tốt để vào tủ lạnh.

Hắn nghĩ đến nếu như người này trở về, đói không chừng sẽ ăn được một ngụm, nếu là không trở lại cũng không quan trọng, lần sau mình lại đến thời điểm thuận tay ném đi liền tốt.

Dù sao hiện tại cũng không hỏng, đặt ở trong tủ lạnh, hẳn là cũng không có quan hệ gì.

Cũng không phải cố ý chuẩn bị cho hắn.

6.

Dù sao cũng là ngoài giá thú tình, thân phận của mình đặc thù, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu ngay từ đầu liền minh bạch lập trường của mình. Huống hồ từ trên bản chất đến nói, Khương Daniel cũng coi là mình kim chủ, nghe lời một điểm ngược lại là đối với song phương đều có chỗ tốt.

Mà lại hắn đầy đủ thông minh, biết phải làm sao một cái hợp cách tình nhân.

Cũng chính là hắn phần này không chút phí sức cùng không chút nào dây dưa, ngược lại để Khương Daniel hết sức hài lòng. Mới đầu chỉ là dự định đồ cái mới mẻ, kết quả đoạn này quan hệ bất tri bất giác cũng đã duy trì ba tháng.

Mà hắn tới tìm mình số lần, cũng một chút xíu biến nhiều. Từ một tuần lễ một hai lần, biến thành một tuần lễ bốn năm lần, Ung Thánh Hựu mấy có lẽ đã triệt để ở tại gian kia trong căn hộ, mà nguyên bản trống rỗng trong căn hộ, cũng dần dần bị hắn mang tới đồ vật lấp đầy. Đến thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thói quen từ siêu thị mua chút nguyên liệu nấu ăn, chủ nếu là bởi vì chính hắn ăn không quen phía ngoài đồ vật.

Về sau có một lần làm xong, hai người đều đói, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi lộ một tay, ngược lại là bị Khương Daniel khen lên trời, một tới hai đi, trong phòng bếp đồ vật ngược lại là càng ngày càng nhiều, xem ra cũng giống là có người tại ở dáng vẻ.

"Nhìn không ra ngươi nấu cơm còn ăn rất ngon."

"Ngươi nhìn không ra nhiều chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem người kia bát ném tới rãnh nước bên trong, không để ý hắn. Ai ngờ người kia nhẹ nhẹ cười cười, từ phía sau vòng lấy hắn eo. Hai người vóc dáng không sai biệt lắm, chỉ bất quá Khương Daniel khỏe mạnh không ít, nhất thời cũng có thể đem hắn vòng trong ngực. Hai người ai cũng không nói thêm, Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý tay của hắn bắt đầu trên người mình châm lửa, mà hắn ép buộc mình chuyên tâm rửa chén, nhất thời xem ra ngược lại cũng hài hòa.

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel nhẹ khẽ cắn chặt lỗ tai của hắn, nhỏ giọng nói:

"Ngươi dạng này ta ngược lại là quái không nỡ bỏ ngươi, xem ra ngươi thời gian ngắn vẫn là không thể tìm người khác."

"Thế nào, còn không có chán ghét ta sao?"

"Tạm thời còn không có, ngươi so ta tưởng tượng bên trong còn có ý nghĩ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, trên tay nước còn không có lau khô, trực tiếp đưa tay nắm ở Khương Daniel cổ, đảo khách thành chủ cùng hắn hôn.

Bị ném tới trên giường một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn một chút hắn, mặt của người kia mình không thể quen thuộc hơn được, thậm chí tại sau khi tốt nghiệp kia mấy năm ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn mộng thấy, chỉ bất quá cũng đều không phải cái gì tốt mộng, không là nhớ tới lúc ấy đánh nhau hình tượng chính là không rõ ràng cho lắm giận mắng, còn thật sự không có gì ấm áp ký ức.

"Khương Daniel."

"Ừm?"

Trên người nam nhân ôn nhu hôn một cái ánh mắt của hắn, hoảng hốt ở giữa đều có thể phẩm ra mấy phần người yêu đặc hữu vuốt ve an ủi.

"Ngươi cẩn thận một chút, đừng yêu ta."

"Cũng vậy."

Thân thể của bọn hắn so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn phù hợp, lúc làm tình luôn luôn có thể mức độ lớn nhất thỏa mãn lẫn nhau. Ngay tại Khương Daniel làm xong một lần cuối cùng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thiếp đi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi lâm vào mộng cảnh.

Chỉ bất quá đêm hôm đó mộng có chút kỳ quái, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu mộng thấy Khương Daniel cùng mình đưa ra chia tay, mà mình thế mà khóc.

Khả năng mộng cảnh đều là phản a, nếu không mình làm sao có thể không nỡ cùng Khương Daniel chia tay đâu?

7.

"Ngươi không phải tại hải ngoại, làm sao lúc này còn gọi ta đến?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào Khương Daniel điện thoại thời điểm, hay là giữa trưa. Vào tuần lễ trước bắt đầu Khương Daniel đi công tác, mình đã không có việc gì rất lâu, nghĩ đến đại khái còn muốn nửa tháng hắn mới trở về, đang chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài du lịch.

Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel đột nhiên một điện thoại đánh tới, gọi hắn ban đêm đi trong căn hộ chờ hắn.

"Công ty có chút việc, vừa vặn muốn trở về hai ngày." Khương Daniel dừng một chút, cười hỏi: "Ngươi đều không nghĩ ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng, cuối cùng đi theo cười cười: "Thiếu dùng bài này. Vậy ta trước mười hai giờ đến chung cư bên kia."

Hắn xưa nay sẽ không trả lời loại vấn đề này, bởi vì loại vấn đề này nghe, thực tế là rất giống giữa người yêu nói lời. Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng minh bạch đối phương bất quá là thuận miệng hỏi một chút, mà hắn gặp dịp thì chơi thời điểm cũng không ít, nhưng cũng không biết làm sao, hắn chính là không muốn trả lời Khương Daniel lời nói mới rồi.

Bởi vì hắn thế mà thật kém chút thốt ra "Ta nghĩ ngươi" .

Ung Thánh Hựu đến thời điểm so dự tính thời gian sớm nửa giờ. Hắn xe nhẹ đường quen mở ra cửa trước đèn, vừa định đi vào trong lại bị người bỗng nhiên vòng lấy eo, ngay sau đó một thanh đặt tại trên cửa, ngay cả khẩu khí đều không có để hắn thở, liền bắt đầu cùng hắn hôn.

Trên miệng mùi vị quen thuộc để Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt buông lỏng cảnh giác, cuối cùng tách ra thời điểm dẫn ra một vòng tơ bạc, ngược lại là có mấy phần người trưởng thành đặc hữu sắc tình.

"Thế nào, như thế một hồi cũng chờ không được rồi?"

"Ngươi trước nhắm mắt lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu có mấy phần không hiểu nhìn một chút hắn, đem con mắt đóng lại. Hắn cảm giác được tay của người kia xuyên qua cổ của mình, giống như là cho mình đeo lên thứ gì, hơi lạnh xúc cảm từ phần cổ truyền đến, một là để hắn không nghĩ ra.

Chờ tay của hắn triệt để rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới mở mắt ra. Hắn đưa thay sờ sờ, mượn cửa trước tấm gương chiếu chiếu.

Là một cái ngôi sao mặt dây chuyền, ba sao liền cùng một chỗ, mỗi một khỏa kim cương đều màu sắc khác nhau, nhưng cũng hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh.

"Thích không?"

"Vì cái gì?"

Khương Daniel cười cười, nói ra trả lời một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ không thể tin vào tai của mình. Hắn sững sờ ngay tại chỗ nửa ngày không nhúc nhích, cuối cùng như là phát điên hôn lên Khương Daniel môi. Hắn đem Khương Daniel chống đỡ tại ghế sô pha bên trong, cưỡi tại trên người hắn, giống như là không biết mệt mỏi rung động lấy thân thể.

Kia là bọn hắn làm nhất bị điên một lần, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu tới đuôi lại một câu đều không nói. Mỗi lần Khương Daniel mở miệng nói chuyện, hắn đáp lại phương thức đều là càng kịch liệt hôn, không bao lâu liền không ai nhớ kỹ lời vừa rồi đề, cùng nhau say mê tại dục vọng trong vòng xoáy.

Hắn thật thật hận Khương Daniel.

Nếu như hắn không tự nhủ ra như vậy, mình còn có cơ hội quay đầu, có thể làm một cái hiểu chuyện nghe lời, biết tiến thối cùng phân tấc người tình tốt. Nói tán liền tán, hô chi tức đến vung chi liền đi, bởi vì bọn hắn ở giữa bản thân liền là tiền tài cùng nhục thể quan hệ.

Nhưng hắn thế mà một bên hôn mình, một bên vì chính mình đeo lên dây chuyền, còn đối với mình nói câu kia "Bởi vì là sinh nhật của ngươi, sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt vọng ôm Khương Daniel thân thể, trong bóng đêm lưu một giọt nước mắt.

Mình quả nhiên vẫn là đánh không lại người này.

Lưu sẹo người, đại khái từ đầu đến cuối... Chỉ có chính hắn.

8.

Tiếp vào nữ nhân kia điện thoại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chính trong phòng vẽ lên lớp. Cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ lâu, bởi vì hắn cường thế, Ung Thánh Hựu mấy có lẽ đã từ trước đó vòng tròn triệt để rút ra, mà trừ cùng với hắn một chỗ thời gian đều hết sức gian nan, về sau hắn trọng thao cựu nghiệp, thời đại học hội họa bản lĩnh cũng vẫn còn, liền thành phòng vẽ tranh kiêm chức lão sư.

Giống như trước đó kia đoạn xa hoa truỵ lạc thời gian đều là một giấc mộng, mà cuộc sống của hắn gió êm sóng lặng, cơ hồ bình tĩnh để người không rét mà run.

Mà dự cảm không tốt cuối cùng quả nhiên thành thật, Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại, cũng không có gì biểu lộ, thậm chí tiếp tục hoàn thành trong tay bộ kia bản nháp, thẳng đến hoàn thành hắn mới giật nảy mình, bởi vì vốn là pho tượng kí hoạ, vậy mà bất tri bất giác vẽ thành Khương Daniel dáng vẻ.

Chỉ bất quá đám bọn hắn đường giống như muốn đi đến cùng, bởi vì vừa mới gọi điện thoại đến, là Khương Daniel thê tử, mà gọi điện thoại mục đích, là hẹn mình gặp mặt nói chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ, mình đã lúc trước lựa chọn lội vũng nước đục này, hiện tại đi đối mặt cũng là hắn chuyện đương nhiên. Chỉ là lúc đầu hắn coi như thoải mái, gặp mặt lớn không được bị đánh một trận mắng, lại cùng Khương Daniel chia tay, cầm tiền một lần nữa trở lại cuộc sống của mình, nhưng bây giờ...

Hắn đã không nỡ.

Nhưng hắn không biết, Khương Daniel đối với hắn, đến cùng là dạng gì tình cảm. Có đôi khi hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel là yêu hắn, hắn sẽ tại lúc làm tình tận lực ôn nhu, làm xong sau vì chính mình thanh tẩy thân thể, thậm chí biết hắn chán ghét tiếng sấm mà ôm hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cũng sẽ tại hắn sinh bệnh thời điểm cho hắn ăn uống thuốc, thậm chí tại hắn sinh nhật thời điểm đặc biệt vì hắn chạy về nhà, tiễn hắn định chế kim cương dây chuyền.

Nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối cũng vẫn là một cái tình nhân, có lẽ Khương Daniel cũng chỉ là bởi vì hắn nhu thuận nghe lời, mới hơi đối với hắn nhiều một chút thiên vị thôi, đổi lại là những người khác, khả năng hắn cũng sẽ như vậy đối đãi.

Nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi tới ước định địa điểm. Hắn xa xa đứng tại cửa ra vào, đẩy cửa tay vừa đưa ra ngoài, lại từ cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trong trông thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

Hắn ngồi đối diện một cái vóc người mỹ lệ cô gái trẻ tuổi, hai người một mặt nghiêm túc, nhìn qua lẫn nhau nửa ngày không nói gì.

"Ngươi cứ như vậy thích nam nhân kia? Ngươi đừng quên, lúc trước..."

"Không cần ngươi nhắc nhở ta, hắn với ta mà nói chỉ là cái tình nhân mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đi đi vào, mà là từ cổng lui ra.

Hắn nói không sai, mình quả thật chỉ là một cái tình nhân mà thôi. Hắn sai liền sai tại, làm một cái động tình tình nhân.

9.

Du thuyền bắt đầu chìm xuống thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chắc tay bên trong dây chuyền, nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại.

Bất hạnh gặp nạn một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn bình tĩnh.

Kia ngày sau hắn đi không từ giã, đem Khương Daniel cho hắn thẻ lưu tại trong căn hộ, bắt đầu một người lữ hành. Hắn giống như lại trở lại trước đó bộ dáng kia, màn đêm buông xuống sau lạnh như băng tại thanh sắc nơi chốn bên trong du tẩu, cùng muôn hình muôn vẻ nam nữ gặp dịp thì chơi.

Nhưng hắn nhưng thủy chung không có cách nào tại bất kỳ chỗ nào dừng lại.

Hắn cơ hồ giống như là tại lang thang, bởi vì vì muốn tốt cho hắn giống đột nhiên không biết nơi nào mới là nhà.

Có lẽ hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không có nhà. Không kí sự thời điểm giống như có, chỉ bất quá từ mình có ký ức bắt đầu, mình mỗi ngày mặt đúng, chỉ có một cái không thế nào lớn phòng trống, cùng ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện lạnh lùng mẫu thân.

Hắn không biết cái dạng gì xem như yêu một người, lại luôn có người đối với hắn nói "Ta thích ngươi, ta yêu ngươi" .

Hắn từng coi là kia là trên thế giới ngu xuẩn nhất tình cảm, cho tới bây giờ nước biển dần dần mạn qua thân thể của hắn, hô hấp của hắn bắt đầu chậm rãi rời xa, lại lại nghĩ tới Khương Daniel gương mặt kia.

"Một năm năm ban Khương Daniel, con mẹ nó chứ chờ ngươi tìm đến ta, ai không đến ai là cháu trai."

"Ung thành vũ?"

"Luận làm tình nhân, ngươi ngược lại là đủ chuyên nghiệp."

"Ngươi nhớ ta không?"

"Uy, sợ hãi sao? Sợ hãi liền ôm ta."

"Ngươi nấu cơm còn ăn rất ngon, ta còn thực sự có chút không thể rời đi ngươi."

"Thích không?"

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

"..."

Đều nói người trước khi chết sẽ nghĩ từ bản thân nhất lưu luyến hình tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được nước biển lan tràn đến khoang ngực của mình, không thể làm gì cười cười, lại vẫn là không có đưa trong tay dây chuyền buông ra.

Mình vẫn thua.

Hắn đã từng nghĩ tại cao nhất trên vách đá trấn cánh tay hô to, thét lên khàn cả giọng, cũng muốn lớn tiếng đối với hắn nói, ta trừ ngươi ở ngoài cái gì đều không muốn, nhưng cuốn qua gió bão đã đem hắn còn không có dũng khí đối mặt tương lai đánh cho bột phấn.

Nhưng đến tột cùng hắn cũng vẫn là không có tìm tới ta.

10.

"Uy, đối diện, muốn đánh liền đánh, mài giày vò khốn khổ kít có phải là nam nhân hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra, lại bị trước mắt ánh nắng đâm chảy xuống một giọt nước mắt. Hắn chậm rãi đánh giá bốn phía, luôn cảm thấy cảnh tượng này có chút quen thuộc, tập trung nhìn vào thế mà là cao trung trường học sau thao trường.

Đứng đối diện mười mấy người, hai phe chiến sự hết sức căng thẳng.

"Móa, hôm nay liền đánh tới các ngươi quỳ xuống."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, hai đám người đã đánh lẫn nhau lại với nhau. Hắn ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn đối mặt đối diện nam hài ánh mắt, trong lúc nhất thời ngay cả động cũng sẽ không động.

Mình là đang nằm mơ?

Nhưng mà nam hài nhưng không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, không đợi hắn làm ra động tác, trong tay đối phương cục gạch đã đập tới, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức vươn cánh tay trái đón đỡ, rắn rắn chắc chắc bị đánh một cái, cả người bị nện run lên.

Đau quá.

"Uy, ngươi mẹ nó ngốc a, làm sao không động thủ, đứng bị ta đập chết sao, ta đối đầu gỗ nhưng không hứng thú!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười lên, một bên lắc đầu một bên từ dưới đất bò dậy, nhìn một chút đối diện nam hài, mở miệng nói:

"Một năm năm ban Khương Daniel."

"Con mẹ nó ngươi tại sao biết ta? Ngươi là ai a."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, không trả lời thẳng hắn vấn đề, nói khẽ:

"Đừng có gấp, về sau ngươi có nhiều thời gian, chậm rãi nhận biết ta."

#

Seek you, Seek you.

Thuyền của ta đã chuyến về.

Mà may mắn... Ngươi đọc hiểu ta tín hiệu cầu cứu.


	53. Chapter 53

【 đan Ung 】super PSycho love

Bác sĩ × giám tình sư (tay trống)

Một phát hoàn tất

Ngụy đan sói, Chân Đan Ung

Trở xuống chính văn

—— —— —— —— —— ——

01

"Ta xem qua công ty của các ngươi tư liệu sách, ngươi tướng mạo nhất tiêu chí."

"Tạ ơn "

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biểu tình nói lời cảm tạ, loại này da trên mặt tán thưởng, mình ưu tú tướng mạo xác thực làm ở, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không ở một chuyến này đứng vững gót chân.

"Vậy ngài tiếp lấy giới thiệu một chút ngài vấn đề đi."

"Hắn là cái bác sĩ, dáng dấp nhìn rất đẹp."

Dài rất khá nhìn? Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm oán thầm, nghĩ đến trước mấy hộ khách trong miệng nói đẹp mắt, tại chính thức chạm mặt thời điểm từng cái để người một lời khó nói hết. Đây chính là cái gọi là trong mắt người tình biến thành Tây Thi đi. Nhưng hắn hay là bảo trì mỉm cười nhìn lấy người trước mặt, ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp.

"Ta truy hắn truy nhiều năm, hiện tại bình ổn kết giao một năm."

"A "

Người kia tự giễu nở nụ cười, tách ra tách ra ngón tay

"Cộng lại ở trên người hắn lãng phí thời gian đều có năm năm."

"Kỳ thật hắn đối ta cũng rất tốt, chúng ta tương kính như tân, phảng phất sau khi kết hôn rút đi kích tình thân nhân."

Trước mặt người nói đến đây có chút dừng lại, tựa hồ có chút khẩn trương, ngón tay vô ý thức đập mặt bàn. Ánh mắt của hắn một mực tập trung vào mặt đất.

Là cái phi thường không có tự tin nam nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe có chút líu lưỡi, hắn nghĩ mãi mà không rõ vì cái gì hiện tại nam nhân đều như thế già mồm, tình yêu cuối cùng rồi sẽ cởi nhạt, đây là nhân chi thường tình.

Sau đó người kia lại tiếp tục mở miệng

"Chúng ta không giống như là vì yêu mà giao hòa người yêu, càng giống là khách khách khí khí ở chung người."

"Hắn khả năng căn bản không yêu ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là có chút không kiên nhẫn, rõ ràng tự mình biết không yêu, không yêu liền tách ra, trước mặt nam nhân tướng mạo cũng không kém, cái gì nữ nhân đáng giá hắn vì thế nóng ruột nóng gan đủ kiểu không bỏ xuống được đâu.

"Vậy ngài. . ."

"Gọi ta Trân Ánh liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị trước mặt nam nhân qua loa đánh gãy.

"Được rồi, Trân Ánh, vậy ngươi cái này đơn hạ là muốn chứng minh cái gì?"

"Ta liền muốn biết, hắn đến cùng có hay không yêu người khác năng lực."

"Cũng coi là ta lãng phí mấy năm tìm tới đáp án đi."

02

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Khương Daniel một tuần lễ.

Nam nhân thói quen sinh hoạt cùng yêu thích hắn kỳ thật hiểu rõ không sai biệt lắm, nhưng trước một lần tại bệnh viện giao phong quá mất mặt, dẫn đến hắn chậm chạp không có hạ thủ. Tại không hiểu rõ lĩnh vực khai triển không am hiểu nghiệp vụ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Đêm nay, khả năng xem như hắn lần thứ nhất chân chính xuất kích.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái giám tình sư, danh tự nghe rất cao to bên trên, kỳ thật chính là thụ người yêu bên trong một phương phó thác, đi khảo thí cố chủ một nửa khác đối tình yêu phải chăng kiên trinh. Nói lại hiểu rõ một chút, chính là đi câu dẫn cố chủ một nửa khác, nhìn có thể hay không mắc câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp đẹp mắt, thanh âm cũng dễ nghe, giúp đỡ không ít phú hào lão bản giám định bạn gái của bọn hắn, kết cục đều là thảm liệt. Những nữ nhân kia tại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không mãnh liệt thế công hạ liền thản nhiên ôm ấp yêu thương. Ung Thánh Hựu thuê xong một gian phòng , chờ đợi những nữ nhân kia đều là các nàng cực độ phẫn nộ trượng phu.

Cái nghề này chịu đủ lên án, Ung Thánh Hựu không quan tâm, chỉ cần có tiền kiếm liền có thể, hắn tại cũng không đáng chú ý khu vực mở cái nhỏ trà sữa cửa hàng, cũng không kiếm tiền. Nhưng thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi đâu ngồi một chút, đối ngoại tuyên bố đây chính là hắn chính nghiệp.

Cái này một đơn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn tiếp —— tại hắn biết đối phương là cái nam nhân thời điểm. Hắn kỳ thật cũng không kỳ thị đồng tính luyến ái, hắn dám vỗ bộ ngực cam đoan bằng hữu của mình nếu như hướng hắn thẳng thắn nam cùng thân phận, mình cũng quyết sẽ không đợi hắn cùng dĩ vãng khác thường.

Nhưng không kỳ thị không có nghĩa là mình sẽ tiếp nhận.

Nhưng là đối phương mở ra cao hơn bình thường gấp năm lần giá cả.

Cái kia gọi Bùi Trân Ánh nam hài gần như mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở hướng mình mở miệng.

"Ta có thể cho ngươi ra bình thường gấp năm lần giá cả, van cầu ngươi giúp ta một chút."

Người vì tiền mà chết.

03

Ung Thánh Hựu trên cằm dài nửa khỏa hạt gạo nhỏ một kích cỡ tương đương đồ vật, hắn lần đầu có chút may mắn, dạng này tiếp cận Khương Daniel cũng không cần vắt hết óc.

Bởi vì trùng hợp Khương Daniel là một làn da khoa bác sĩ.

Bùi Trân Ánh thích mặc ám sắc hệ quần áo, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu liền vớt ra mình áp đáy hòm non trang phục màu vàng. Cho người trong cuộc không giống cảm thụ mới dễ dàng sinh ra tâm động. Lão thủ Ung Thánh Hựu am hiểu sâu đạo này.

Treo hào thật vất vả nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, người kia mặc áo khoác trắng chững chạc đàng hoàng ngồi tại trước bàn. Nghe thấy tiếng đập cửa ngay cả đầu cũng không quay lại hô một tiếng mời đến.

"Ngài tốt" Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là khiêm tốn lại hữu lễ.

"Nơi nào có vấn đề?" Khương Daniel chỉ là đẩy trên sống mũi khung kính vẫn như cũ chuyên chú vào viết trong tay viết ngoáy đến người bình thường xem không hiểu bác sĩ chuyên dụng ký tự.

Gà cái cào chữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không cao hứng. Nhưng vẫn là hắng giọng có chút ngẩng cằm, dùng ngón tay cho Khương bác sĩ nhìn."Ta chỗ này dài cái điểm nhỏ. Không biết là cái gì."

Cũng liền nhìn một hai mắt, Khương Daniel liền lấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu bảo hiểm y tế thẻ, dùng trên bàn máy đọc thẻ xoát một chút, "Ung họ? Thật đặc biệt nha."

"Chính là cái hầu tử, đi ra ngoài rẽ phải đi giao nộp hạ phí, trở về ta cho ngươi dùng laser xử lý liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận thẻ hậm hực ra cửa đi giao nộp, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới bây giờ bác sĩ đều như thế ngạo, mình chuẩn bị những cái kia trang bức lại hoa lệ lời dạo đầu căn bản là vô dụng võ chi địa, người kia thậm chí đều không có con mắt nhìn trúng chính mình. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thất bại.

Trở về thời điểm Khương Daniel đã mang tốt y dụng găng tay vỗ vỗ giường nhỏ tấm ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu nằm xuống.

Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh dược đài bên trên thấm dược vật chuẩn bị trừ độc, Ung Thánh Hựu bên này tay vặn lấy dưới thân ga giường khẩn trương có chút phát run —— hắn đặc biệt sợ đau. Ung Thánh Hựu dưới loại tình huống này đã sớm quên những cái kia vừa tại bắt chuyện hoa ngôn xảo ngữ. Hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel mặt, lung tung nghĩ đến Bùi Trân Ánh ngược lại là không có gạt người, người này xác thực dáng dấp đỉnh đẹp mắt, có thể hay không hô hô vết thương liền không thương. Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia không khác mình là mấy vóc dáng, nằm ở nơi nào nhìn trừng trừng lấy mình phát run.

Hắn nở nụ cười nhấc lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm dùng thấm ướt ngoáy tai cho cái cằm khối kia trừ độc, thả mềm thanh tuyến giống như là dụ khuyên tiểu bằng hữu.

"Ngươi buông lỏng một điểm, có thể sẽ có chút đau nhức, nhưng là rất nhanh a "

03

Buông xuống máy ảnh chỉnh lý tốt quần áo Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị đuổi theo hắn con mồi, Khương Daniel lúc này đã chuẩn bị tiến vào trước mặt âm nhạc bữa ăn đi, hắn hôm nay mặc chính là Saint Laurent áo sơ mi trắng, cúi đầu nhìn một chút mình, cũng là thật xứng, liền nhấc chân xuống xe.

Giám tình sư am hiểu nhất chính là chế tạo kỳ ngộ, để người khác tin tưởng bọn họ gặp phải đều là bởi vì sự an bài của vận mệnh, mỹ lệ mệnh trung chú định.

Cho nên tại Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu tìm đến làm bộ uống nhiều còn muốn người giả bị đụng hùng hùng hổ hổ để Khương Daniel nhịn không được nhíu mày người dây dưa thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền kịp thời xuất hiện.

Hắn mở miệng giải vây, Khương Daniel cũng vui vẻ thanh nhàn —— hắn thực tế không nguyện ý cùng loại kia hung hăng càn quấy nhiều người phí miệng lưỡi.

Vừa nghĩ lên tiếng nói cám ơn xong việc, liền nhìn người kia như quen thuộc đồng dạng gần sát, "Khương bác sĩ, ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này nha."

Khương Daniel giương mắt nhìn hắn, lập tức cong khóe miệng "Là ngươi nha, Bảo Bảo?" Lần này ngược lại là cho chủ động xuất kích Ung Thánh Hựu làm xấu hổ đến không được. Người này trí nhớ thật đúng là rất tốt, một tuần quá khứ đều chưa quên.

Ngày đó nằm tại trên bàn giải phẫu, Khương Daniel liền nói cho hắn nhớ kỹ nhắm mắt lại, quá chướng mắt sẽ làm bị thương đến. Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức dọa đến muốn bắn lên đến "Liền trực tiếp như vậy làm nha? Không đánh thuốc tê sao?" Khương Daniel mặc kệ hắn, trực tiếp đè lại người kia bả vai gọi hắn nhắm mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách, vô cùng đáng thương phải hỏi có thể hay không rất đau a, nghĩ lên trước mặt người làm sao cũng sẽ giả bộ một chút nói không thương, tốt cho mình cái tâm lý an ủi, nhưng kia xinh đẹp bác sĩ liền cứng rắn từ trong hàm răng gạt ra một chữ: Đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy chết không sờn dùng tay che khuất hai mắt cũng chống cự không nổi bị laser trị liệu từ cằm bên trên truyền đến trận trận mùi thịt xâm nhập, mình bị nướng cháy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, nhưng cũng không cách nào há to mồm, chỉ có thể nhếch môi mơ hồ không rõ lại ủy khuất ba ba nói: "Bác sĩ, ngươi điểm nhẹ nha, ta vẫn là cái Bảo Bảo."

04

Đập đập ba ba ứng hòa Khương Daniel biểu thị người kia chính là mình, mặt trước đỏ đi, còn nhớ đến lúc ấy Khương Daniel một bên đem găng tay lấy xuống ném vào y dụng trong thùng rác, vừa cười đối với hắn nói, rất nhiều tiểu bằng hữu đều so ngươi dũng cảm. Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không dám phản bác. Vốn định dựng nên một cái rực rỡ lại nhẹ nhàng hình tượng, lập tức toàn làm hư. Trông cậy vào hắn dựa vào một tuần lễ thời gian quên một lần nữa hoàn toàn mới ngẫu nhiên gặp, lần này anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân mình an bài không tệ, ngược lại là một chút trận liền bị vạch trần mình hoàn mỹ mặt nạ, nhìn, là cái kia sợ đau đồ hèn nhát.

Khương Daniel nào có hắn như vậy nhạy cảm bên trong biến hóa, cúi người xuống xích lại gần nhìn người kia cái cằm "Có hảo hảo xức thuốc sao?"

05

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay thân phận là trú đi dàn nhạc tay trống, loại này thân phận giả chơi hắn nhóm nghề này trên tay đều là một thanh một thanh, một mặt là phòng ngừa người sử dụng về sau trả thù, một mặt khác là phù hợp thân phận có lợi cho quan hệ khai triển. Cẩn thận tỉ mỉ bác sĩ Khương Daniel ban đêm thích nhất sự tình chính là đi âm nhạc bữa ăn đi tìm nơi hẻo lánh ngồi, uống chút rượu, nghe một chút ca, kia Ung Thánh Hựu liền đi khi tay trống.

Hai người không mặn không nhạt trò chuyện với nhau, trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu còn bị gọi đi lên hợp một khúc. Đối Ung Thánh Hựu cái thân phận này Khương Daniel không nghi ngờ gì, nhưng kỳ thật cũng không có người nào sẽ đối một cái người không quen thuộc lòng nghi ngờ trùng điệp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói bọn hắn là công ty ký kết dàn nhạc, căn này âm nhạc bữa ăn đi cả nước mắt xích có rất nhiều, vì bảo trì khách hàng mới lạ tính bọn hắn những này dàn nhạc liền bị phái phóng tới các cái địa phương, mỗi cái địa phương mang lên non nửa năm sau đó tiếp tục lưu động.

Hai nam nhân uống chút rượu rút hút thuốc, lại tùy tiện tán gẫu trời tán gẫu địa, làm sao ứng hòa người khác là Ung Thánh Hựu thiên phú, mà cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giao lưu rất dễ chịu là Khương Daniel cảm thụ. Hai người trao đổi Wechat.

"Khương bác sĩ, về sau ngươi nghĩ nghe cái gì ca có thể phát ta, ta để bọn hắn sắp xếp."

06

Khương Daniel như cũ mỗi ngày vào xem bệnh viện này phòng ăn, khác biệt chính là, không còn là lẻ loi trơ trọi một người, mỗi lần đều có Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ chào hỏi hắn, có đôi khi tiễn hắn một chén nước trái cây, có đôi khi là một đâm bia, còn có đôi khi là một khối điểm tâm ngọt. Khương Daniel vui ngọt. Ung Thánh Hựu liền trang không rành thế sự.

Hắn vì quá nhiều người bện qua hư giả mộng, loại chuyện này tay hắn đến nhặt ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu trang một bộ nhiệt tình lại có chí hướng tay trống hình tượng, tưởng tượng lấy tương lai cũng khát vọng tương lai, mỗi lần cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm đều để Khương Daniel cảm thấy sinh hoạt đặc biệt có tinh thần phấn chấn, bác sĩ là cái lương cao nghề nghiệp, nhưng cùng lúc cũng phải cầu nghiêm cẩn, đi làm khẩn trương cao độ thần kinh tại sau khi tan việc đều có thể tại nhà này âm nhạc bữa ăn đi đạt được làm dịu, trước kia dựa vào là thấp nồng độ cồn —— bác sĩ muốn một mực bảo trì thanh tỉnh, không thể mê rượu.

Mà bây giờ, dựa vào là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mỗi lần trên đài thanh niên một khúc kết thúc lúc huy sái lấy mồ hôi, dùng đầu ngón tay chuyển động dùi trống hướng mình chọn khóe miệng cười thời điểm, Khương Daniel liền không có cách nào khống chế tình cảm của mình.

Lúc này Bùi Trân Ánh mặt cũng trong đầu chợt lóe lên. Sự tình giống như hướng phía không có khống chế phương hướng phát triển. Nhưng lại nói thế nào thanh đâu.

Lấy lòng của mình làm làm tiền đặt cược,

Tất có người biến thành Thao Thiết, mà một người khác biến thành người chết đói.

07

Khương Daniel ba ban đêm không đến, cũng không có cho mình lưu lời nhắn. Nghĩ đến muốn căng chặt có độ mới có thể một mực đem khống. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có làm sao hỏi thăm hắn, nhưng một điểm động tĩnh cũng không có Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí hoài nghi mình có phải là một điểm lực hấp dẫn có hay không. Loại này con mồi muốn chơi rời tay cảm giác phi thường không tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu có chút nôn nóng.

Hôm nay bên ngoài đang đánh lôi, Ung Thánh Hựu không thích loại khí trời này.

Con mắt trướng khó chịu, hắn giương mắt dùng một cái tay vuốt vuốt đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngồi tại hắn trên vị trí cũ hướng mình vẫy gọi.

"Ngươi mấy ngày nay đều đi chỗ nào à nha?" Ngay cả mình cũng không có chú ý đến trong giọng nói tràn ngập nũng nịu giọng điệu.

Khương Daniel tựa hồ là bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí lấy lòng đến, đưa tay tự nhiên nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai "Gần nhất có chút bận bịu."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đánh giá Khương Daniel lần này trở về cùng trước kia có chỗ nào không giống, cuối cùng cho ra kết luận là —— ánh mắt, hôm nay hắn không có thêm mảy may che giấu, trong mắt yêu thương nồng sắp hoá thành mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hãi với mình vậy mà cảm thấy ngọt ngào, giống như là muốn theo hắn cùng một chỗ trầm luân. Thế nhưng là tỉnh táo lại lại cảm thấy chán ghét, hắn nhưng là bạn trai của người khác.

08

Khương Daniel một mực chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm, bên ngoài lôi phong đại tác, hắn chuẩn bị đưa cái này trống nhỏ tay về nhà.

Một cây dù che không được đầy đủ hai cái phát dục lương nam nhân tốt thân ảnh, chờ đi qua gần một nửa lộ trình đến bên cạnh xe lúc, Khương Daniel cũng bởi vì đối Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt chiếu cố mà xối hơn nửa người.

Lái xe đến dưới lầu lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng "Ngươi đều ẩm ướt, muốn không đi lên ngồi một chút đi. Ngày mai lại đi "

"Tính một cái, trở về lau lau liền làm, ngươi nhanh lên lâu nghỉ ngơi đi."

Không biết là nghe ra quá mức trần trụi ám chỉ hay là ra ngoài cân nhắc khác, mời bị Khương Daniel một nói từ chối.

"Khương bác sĩ, ngươi bệnh ta sẽ phi thường băn khoăn."

09

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay cầm di động chuẩn bị cho quyền Bùi Trân Ánh lại chậm chạp không có quyết định. Hắn cũng không biết mình tại do dự cái gì, đánh đi ra một hồi lại tùy ý phát sinh thứ gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này một chỉ riêng tính kết.

Thế nhưng là cùng Khương Daniel khoảng thời gian này hỗ động lại ở trong đầu hắn làm sao cũng không vung được. Khả năng vẫn chưa tới thời gian đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy an ủi mình. Chờ Khương Daniel hành vi rõ ràng hơn, liền kết thúc.

Khương Daniel tắm rửa xong ra chỉ bộ một đầu Ung Thánh Hựu quần soóc nhỏ, y phục của hắn còn tại hong khô cơ bên trong, phải đang chờ đoạn thời gian. Khương Daniel vai quá rộng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ áo thun hắn bộ không đi vào, dứt khoát cứ như vậy ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên đi qua tiếp nhận trên tay hắn khăn mặt vì hắn lau trên đầu giọt nước. Khương Daniel có chút khó chịu, ngay từ đầu có chút trốn tránh, tại Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì hạ cũng liền từ bỏ. An tĩnh ngồi ở nơi nào mặc cho sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên đầu của hắn bay nhảy.

Không ngừng có hạt mưa đả kích cửa sổ thanh âm, thỉnh thoảng còn hỗn tạp tiếng sấm.

"Đêm nay chớ đi có được hay không, ta sợ sét đánh."

Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực thời điểm hắn mới có một chút điểm nghĩ mà sợ, nếu là thật bị mạnh lên làm sao bây giờ, nhưng chuyện này ngược lại là không có phát sinh, hắn chỉ là bị vòng trong ngực, an an ổn ổn ngủ cái cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ không tốt, hắn luôn luôn làm một chút không hiểu thấu kỳ kỳ quái quái mộng, trong mộng khói mù lượn lờ một mình hắn chật vật tập tễnh. Thế nhưng là một đêm này hắn ngủ cực kỳ an ổn, hắn thậm chí có chút tham luyến Khương Daniel ôm ấp, ổ ở bên trong mặt trời lên cao cũng không thấy thức tỉnh.

Tỉnh lại Khương Daniel vung lên Ung Thánh Hựu đêm trước mới tẩy qua phục tùng định tại trên đầu tóc cắt ngang trán in dấu xuống một hôn.

Thôi thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, ngươi muốn trầm luân liền bồi ngươi cùng một chỗ.

10

Về sau bọn hắn liền cùng tình yêu cuồng nhiệt người không khác. Khương Daniel làm bác sĩ mỗi ngày bận không qua nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cúp mất mình giờ làm việc cùng hắn vui chơi.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ xem phim, cùng một chỗ ăn thực phẩm rác, cái này đổi trước kia có bệnh thích sạch sẽ Khương bác sĩ nhưng không nguyện ý, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu thích. Hai cái hơn hai mươi tuổi người mua sân chơi buổi chiếu phim tối vé vào cửa, len lén tại đu quay đỉnh cao nhất hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nói nguyện vọng của hắn chính là có được một nhà trà sữa cửa hàng, cùng người yêu của hắn cùng một chỗ thật yên lặng sinh hoạt.

Khương Daniel nghiêm túc lắng nghe nói ta cùng ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu cười, nhưng là cười đặc biệt đắng chát, Khương Daniel không có nói với mình Bùi Trân Ánh tồn tại, mặc dù mình đã sớm biết. Hắn cũng là như thế này đối Bùi Trân Ánh ưng thuận lời hứa sao?

Nhưng không có cách nào, mình không phải cũng lừa hắn sao? Tỉ như nói, mình đã có một nhà trà sữa cửa hàng, đơn độc kém một cái người yêu.

11

Bùi Trân Ánh điện thoại đánh tới thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rốt cục thanh tỉnh.

Là thời điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho rất nhiều người bện qua hư giả mộng, nhưng vẻn vẹn không nghĩ tỉnh lại Khương Daniel.

Là thời điểm, tỉnh lại hắn, cũng tỉnh lại chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc minh bạch Kỷ bá luân câu kia thơ là có ý gì:

Yêu trừ tự thân bên ngoài không cứu tế cho

Trừ tự thân bên ngoài không tiếp nhận

Yêu không giữ lấy, cũng không bị chiếm hữu

Bởi vì yêu, tại yêu bên trong bị thỏa mãn.

Ta yêu ngươi, cũng tốt thỏa mãn.

12

Khương Daniel đang nghe Bùi Trân Ánh khóc khàn cả giọng thời điểm thu được một đầu đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu tin nhắn:

Ta yêu ngươi, nhưng là khinh thị ngươi.

—— —— —— —— ——

A nghĩ viết cái này rất lâuヽ(̀ω ́ )ゝ

Nhìn một cái gọi ve nữ manga, ta bị mê đảo

Chính là giảng giám tình sư, thật nhìn rất đẹp

Đề cử 👍

Rốt cục gập ghềnh viết xong

Đây không tính là BE đi, hẳn là tính mở ra tính kết cục đi

Không muốn đi tiểu Đào nghĩ như vậy cặn bã (̥́ ˍ̀ू )

Nồi đều là ta cõng.

Cũng không biết mọi người có thích hay không cái này đề tài

Hi vọng mọi người thích nha.

【 đan Ung 】super PSycho love - tục

@ lão hổ xuất nhập cảng mậu dịch lão sư kinh điển tác phẩm super PSycho love đến tiếp sau

Đến tiếp sau đại biểu lòng ta hi vọng lão Hổ lão sư còn hài lòng

Tiền văn kết nối điểm nơi này

* gương vỡ lại lành

* chú ý tránh sét: Bốn góc quan hệ, còn có một chút điểm cưỡng x tình tiết

* liên quan đến đan Ung, bình Ung, bình sói, đan bình, đan sói

* Chân Đan Ung, cái khác đều ngụy, không đánh cái khác tag

* hay là bác sĩ x giám tình sư lão phối phương

* giám tình sư: Thụ người yêu bên trong một phương nhờ vả, đi khảo thí cố chủ một nửa khác đối tình yêu phải chăng kiên trinh.

0.

Yêu không có khác nguyện vọng, chỉ cần thành toàn mình.

—— Kỷ bá luân

1.

Đại khái trên đời này tất cả mọi chuyện cũng đều giảng cứu một cái nhân quả, tỉ như hôm qua hạ mưa to, sáng ngày thứ hai liền sẽ xuất hiện mấp mô khe nước, lại hoặc là vào xuân thời điểm gieo xuống một bông hoa loại, không lâu sau một ngày nào đó nói không chừng liền có thể khai ra hoa tươi.

Mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngoại lệ, hắn nhân quả với hắn mà nói, đại khái là bởi vì không cẩn thận yêu Khương Daniel, cho nên tại về sau thời gian bên trong trằn trọc, đêm không được ngủ.

Tựa như hắn mình nói qua, hắn yêu hắn, cũng khinh thị hắn.

Nhưng hắn còn là coi thường phần này yêu trong lòng hắn phân lượng, bởi vì hắn dần dần phát hiện, cho dù hắn khinh thị hắn, hắn cũng vẫn là thật thương hắn.

Ngày mùa thu buổi chiều âm trời, gió thổi lên có chút lạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trà sữa cửa hàng cổng, qua rất lâu mới đứng lên đem cửa một lần nữa đóng chặt.

Có lẽ cái này trà sữa cửa hàng chủ nhân, vĩnh viễn chỉ có một cái cũng khó nói. Đi trở về quầy hàng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu buông thõng mắt, nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt bàn một giọt chưa khô nước đọng, không biết làm sao liền sinh ra ý nghĩ như vậy.

Cuối cùng hắn lau khô cái kia giọt nước, cầm ba lô của mình đi ra cửa tiệm, chậm rãi đem đại môn khóa lại.

"Hôm nay không kinh doanh sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, chỉ thấy một cái mười mấy tuổi tiểu nữ hài đứng ở sau lưng mình. Hắn trí nhớ luôn luôn rất tốt, mơ hồ nhớ tới đứa nhỏ này là phụ cận trường học học sinh, cũng coi là trong tiệm khách quen, liền cười với nàng cười:

"Ừm, thật có lỗi, lần sau lại đến đi, cho ngươi miễn phí."

Đầu thu nhiệt độ còn không có triệt để lạnh xuống tới. Nhưng nữ hài chỉ là không để ý nhìn nhiều bóng lưng của hắn hai mắt...

Lại cảm thấy có một cỗ bi ý từ đáy lòng chui ra ngoài.

2.

"Cacbon-axit đồ uống... Ngươi uống ít một chút, không quá khỏe mạnh."

"Thật xin lỗi, đêm nay khám gấp rất nhiều, khả năng lại muốn cho ngươi đợi ta."

"Ăn cơm thật ngon sao? Lần trước cho ngươi xứng đáng dạ dày thuốc, ngươi nhớ kỹ đúng hạn ăn."

"Mặc dù ta không có kinh thương kinh nghiệm, nhưng ngươi thích, ta ngược lại là nguyện ý cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ mở trà sữa cửa hàng... Mặc dù ta không yêu uống trà sữa."

"Đồ ngốc..."

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra. Vừa mới năm điểm hơn phân nửa, nhưng hắn đã tỉnh cả ngủ, nghĩ nghĩ liền rửa mặt, thuận tiện ăn một miếng trong tủ lạnh có chút phát khô toàn mạch bánh mì.

Nói lên cái này toàn mạch bánh mì, lần thứ nhất ăn thời điểm hay là Khương Daniel mua cho mình, nói là thành phần tương đối khỏe mạnh.

Trước kia cũng có mấy cái quan hệ rất gần đồng sự yêu xem qua tiêu người, kết quả không cần nhiều lời, phần lớn đều không có kết cục tốt, dù sao đến lúc cuối cùng hoang ngôn bị vạch trần, dù là ở giữa ngươi đầu nhập vào mấy trăm vạn phân yêu cùng nhiệt tình, tại kia trong mắt người, cũng đều cùng những cái kia hoang ngôn không có gì khác biệt.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghĩ, mình nhất định không muốn yêu mục tiêu người, hạ tràng khốc liệt đến mức nào, hắn lòng dạ biết rõ. Nhưng đại khái là hắn đùa bỡn tình cảm quá lâu, tự cho là có thể thu thả tự nhiên, hiện tại báo ứng đến: Thường tại bờ sông đi, một ngày nào đó sẽ không cẩn thận thấm ướt ống quần.

Hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu lại trở lại hắn quen thuộc công việc nơi chốn, ngồi trở lại mình hai tháng không có bước vào văn phòng, dùng khăn giấy nhẹ nhàng lau đi trên mặt bàn một lớp bụi.

Người trưởng thành thế giới cũng không có đơn giản như vậy, hắn còn cần sinh hoạt, còn cần tiền. Chỉ dựa vào một người mở trà sữa cửa hàng, nhưng nuôi không sống chính hắn.

3.

Đơn giản xây lại về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra đã cùng trước đó không có gì khác biệt.

Hắn hay là đồng dạng xe nhẹ đường quen hoàn thành ủy thác, không chút phí sức du tẩu tại mỗi một mục tiêu nhân chi ở giữa, dùng mình am hiểu ngôn ngữ triển khai thế công, thật giống như trở lại trước đó cái kia chiến vô bất thắng chuyên nghiệp giám tình sư, vẫn còn so sánh ai cũng muốn kính nghiệp.

Duy nhất phải nói có cái gì khác biệt, đại khái là hắn lúc kết thúc càng dứt khoát.

Ngay tại hắn lấy là tất cả đều muốn trở lại quỹ đạo, trên thực tế lại chỉ là bão tố đêm trước: Giờ phút này hắn đẩy ra văn phòng đại môn, đối đầu người ủy thác con mắt lúc, cái chìa khóa trong tay mất thăng bằng rơi trên mặt đất.

Khương Daniel uốn tại hắn văn phòng ghế sô pha bên trong, cùng mình lần thứ nhất gặp hắn thời điểm xem ra không có gì khác biệt. Chỉ bất quá hắn hôm nay không có mặc áo choàng trắng, mà là mặc một kiện áo da màu đen.

"Ngươi tại sao tới nơi này, chuyện lúc trước kỳ thật ta..."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói hết lời, đối diện nam nhân đối hắn lắc đầu:

"Thật có lỗi, ta là tới đàm công chuyện. Nếu như có thể mà nói, phiền phức ngài có thể nhanh lên nghe ta ủy thác sao? Buổi chiều còn có một cái tiểu phẫu, ta còn phải sớm hơn điểm chạy trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mất tự nhiên trừng mắt nhìn, đem trong mắt như muốn cuồn cuộn mà ra tình cảm đều xoá bỏ, lại đổi thành bộ kia không chút phí sức bộ dáng.

Hắn là chuyên nghiệp, cái này không có gì lớn không được.

"Khương tiên sinh mời nói. Cũng coi là quen biết đã lâu, ta cảm thấy ngươi cũng biết ta tình huống cùng nghiệp vụ năng lực, liền không nhiều giới thiệu."

Khương Daniel cười lạnh một tiếng, có chút hăng hái nhìn xem hắn, một cái tay chống cái cằm, tán đồng nhẹ gật đầu:

"Như thế, không ai so ta hiểu rõ hơn."

Nói hắn từ trong điện thoại di động lật ra một tấm hình, sải bước đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh bàn làm việc, đẩy lên trước mắt của hắn:

"Ta muốn ngươi giúp ta giám định người này."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn một chút, trên tấm ảnh nam hài dài rất khá nhìn, cùng Bùi Trân Ánh so sánh cũng coi là bất phân cao thấp, chỉ bất quá loại hình hoàn toàn khác biệt, có mấy phần đại nam hài đặc hữu nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.

Xem ra bọn hắn chia tay. Ung Thánh Hựu xem hết ảnh chụp nhẹ gật đầu, trong lòng mấy trăm nghi vấn cơ hồ thốt ra:

Các ngươi lúc nào chia tay?

Nam hài này là ngươi mới người yêu sao?

Ngươi cùng hắn... Lại là tại sao biết?

Chỉ bất quá thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đến bên miệng, chỉ thành một câu lạnh như băng "Minh bạch" mà thôi.

Giống như là thái độ đối với hắn rất hài lòng, Khương Daniel thu hồi di động, hai tay chống lấy mặt bàn, cư cao lâm hạ nhìn xem hắn:

"Giám định ta, ngươi thu bao nhiêu tiền?"

"... Thật có lỗi, liên quan đến ngành nghề tư ẩn, không thể trả lời ngươi."

Ánh mắt hai người trong không khí quấn giao cùng một chỗ, cuối cùng là Ung Thánh Hựu trước quay đầu lại.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt so bất cứ lúc nào đều muốn băng lãnh, cho dù hắn giờ phút này một mực đang mỉm cười. Có lẽ đã từng mỹ hảo ở trong đầu hắn chợt lóe lên, cho đến ngày nay cũng đều thành treo đầy gian nan vất vả bụi đất, Thiên Nhất tinh hóa thành một vũng nước, liền bẩn không được.

Ai cũng không có tư cách nói một tiếng thật có lỗi.

4.

Mục tiêu nhân vật gọi lại quan lâm, niên kỷ rất nhỏ, hay là người sinh viên đại học, cũng là Khương Daniel hiện tại người yêu. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần ủy thác trước đó đều sẽ điều tra phi thường kỹ càng, cũng tốt đúng bệnh hốt thuốc.

Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu chọn chuẩn lại quan lâm mỗi tuần mạt đều sẽ đi sân bóng rổ. Nói thực ra hắn vận động cũng không phải là rất đi, tại trước khi bắt đầu thậm chí chuyên môn tìm người hỗ trợ tập huấn mấy ngày, tốt xấu xem ra sẽ không quá yếu.

Căn này sân bóng rổ rất có năm tháng, cơ hồ trừ mấy cái khách quen bên ngoài có rất ít người tới. Mà lại quan lâm mỗi lần cũng đều là mình, cơ hồ đụng không lên người nào: Đây là hắn lần đầu đụng tới trừ mình bên ngoài người.

Khi một người lĩnh vực đột nhiên xâm nhập một người khác, khó tránh khỏi sẽ để cho người phân tâm: Thế là lại quan lâm đánh banh thời điểm luôn luôn vô ý thức đi xem bên người nam nhân, thậm chí lặng lẽ quan sát.

Rốt cục tại Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ mười lăm ném rổ thất bại thời điểm, lại quan lâm hướng hắn đi tới.

"Tư thế của ngươi không đúng lắm, mặc dù ta cũng không phải cao thủ gì, nhưng nếu như cần có thể dạy ngươi một điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe sau lưng truyền đến tiếng bước chân, bất động thanh sắc câu lên khóe môi, thoáng qua liền mất.

Mở màn còn tính là thuận lợi.

"Ca nếu như đối bóng rổ cảm thấy hứng thú, lần sau nếu như còn có cơ hội gặp, ta có thể sẽ dạy ngươi một điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đối diện đại nam hài xông mình cười cười, xoay người nháy mắt vừa ném một cái hoàn mỹ ba phần cầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy hướng về phía hắn nhẹ gật đầu, tại lúc chia tay hướng hắn phất phất tay.

Mà liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi lên tàu điện ngầm, điện thoại đột nhiên không hề có điềm báo trước vang lên.

Trong điện thoại truyền đến hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được thanh âm:

"Thế nào, mở màn coi như thuận lợi?"

"Ta sẽ ta tận hết khả năng."

"Ta đây ngược lại là yên tâm, ngươi công việc xác thực rất dốc sức."

Khương Daniel băng lãnh thanh âm từ trong điện thoại truyền đến ra, hung hăng xuyên qua lỗ tai của hắn. Chỉ nghe điện thoại người bên kia đột nhiên nở nụ cười, giống như là tại quan tâm hắn đồng dạng, lại hỏi:

"Đừng khiến ta thất vọng?"

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại, đưa điện thoại di động chăm chú nắm ở lòng bàn tay, mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem tàu điện ngầm cửa sổ thủy tinh.

Phía trên kia chiếu ra hắn mặt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy, kia là một trương người xa lạ mặt.

5.

Khi trùng hợp liên tiếp thời điểm, khó tránh khỏi sẽ để cho người cảm thấy là vận mệnh, từ đó lâm vào mình ảo tưởng ra mỹ hảo, cuối cùng trầm luân.

Chỉ bất quá lần này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thật bất ngờ, bởi vì lần thứ hai cùng lại quan lâm gặp nhau, so hắn thiết kế tốt phải nhanh một bước: Không sai, bọn hắn liền là phi thường trùng hợp gặp phải, tại thứ năm ban đêm trong quán bar.

Ồn ào nhạc vi tính không dứt bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở quầy bar nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, đem vừa điểm cocktail uống một hơi cạn sạch, tựa hồ đối với hết thảy chung quanh mắt điếc tai ngơ.

Đây là hắn vì số không nhiều mấy lần mượn rượu tiêu sầu, bởi vì cồn quả thật có thể khiến người ta cảm thấy vui vẻ, nhờ vào đó tạm thời quên người kia lạnh như băng mặt cùng thanh âm, từ đó đổi lấy yên lặng ngắn ngủi.

Ngay tại hắn cầm lấy hạ một chén rượu thời điểm, thủ đoạn lại bị người đột nhiên đè lại. Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu, quán ăn đêm ánh đèn thuận hắn ngũ quan cắt xuống, ngược lại là lộ ra càng thêm tinh xảo lập thể.

Là lại quan lâm.

"Làm sao trùng hợp như vậy?"

"Ca, một mình ngươi sao? Bên này gần nhất không phải rất an toàn, ta cảm thấy chính ngươi đừng uống nhiều như vậy."

Nghe nam hài giọng quan thiết một chút xíu chui vào lỗ tai của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy đầu não ngất đi. Hắn có chút say khướt quay đầu, ánh mắt trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, cười nói:

"Ta không sao, một đại nam nhân có cái gì. Ngươi còn có bằng hữu tại đi, không cần phải để ý đến ta, mau đi đi."

Nói hắn nhẹ nhàng thoát khỏi lại quan lâm đè lại tay mình cổ tay tay, lại là uống một hơi cạn sạch. Trên thực tế hắn đã uống say, chỉ là ráng chống đỡ lấy cuối cùng một tia lý trí muốn đem hắn đuổi đi.

Bởi vì hắn hiện tại thực tế là không có nhiều khí lực đến sáo lộ người khác.

Nhưng nam hài lại không đi, ngược lại tại bên cạnh hắn quầy ba ghế dựa ngồi xuống, đưa tay đưa tới tửu bảo, điểm một chén cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng rượu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu nhìn xem hắn.

"Một người uống rượu, không bằng hai người uống."

Dứt lời lại quan lâm ngẩng đầu lên, đem rượu trong chén uống một hơi cạn sạch, cay độc cảm giác một nấu cho tới khi trong dạ dày, dẫn tới hắn nhíu nhíu mày.

"Nói một chút đi, ca làm sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, hay là không nói một lời, lại đưa tay điểm một chén rượu. Bên người nam hài gặp hắn không nói lời nào, cũng đi theo hắn cùng một chỗ chút rượu.

Hai người ngươi một chén ta một chén, Ung Thánh Hựu uống xong một chén, lại quan lâm liền theo hắn uống một chén, nghiễm nhiên một bộ không đem hắn bức đi ra liền không đi tư thế.

"Uy, ngươi làm sao ngốc như vậy a."

Hét tới không biết thứ bao nhiêu chén, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi hắn. Giờ phút này hắn đã uống có chút lơ mơ, liền ngay cả xoay người động tác đều có chút cứng đờ. Hắn cười tủm tỉm nhìn xem lại quan lâm, thấy khóe miệng của hắn còn dính lấy rượu, không chút suy nghĩ liền đưa tay thay hắn lau tới.

"Cũng không phải, ngươi mới không ngốc. Ta khờ. Đều lúc này còn thích một cái hận ta người, ngươi nói ta ngốc hay không ngốc?"

Lại về sau sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhớ không rõ. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng dựa vào ở trên quầy bar, trên tay còn cầm không uống xong nửa chén rượu.

Mà bên cạnh nam hài ánh mắt thanh tỉnh, tại hắn ý thức dần dần mơ hồ thời điểm thở dài, nâng người kia chân cùng cõng, đem người bế lên, nhỏ giọng nói:

"Rõ ràng là cái giám tình sư, làm sao cũng đối người kia động thật tình cảm?"

6.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu là bị điện thoại di động chấn động âm thanh đánh thức.

"Ung tiên sinh quả nhiên là chuyên nghiệp, hiệu suất so ta nghĩ còn muốn cao."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không nghĩ ra, ngay sau đó liền bị hắn lời kế tiếp cho chấn cái thanh tỉnh:

"Gặp mặt lần thứ hai liền ngủ đến người ta trong nhà, quả nhiên có thủ đoạn. Xem ra khi đó đối ta, hay là có giữ lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt, từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

"... Đây là cái ngoài ý muốn, không phải ta thiết kế tốt."

Hắn vừa nói vừa quan sát thân ở gian phòng, đầu còn có mấy phần đau, rượu cũng đã tỉnh cái triệt để. Trong phòng không ai, đại khái là chủ nhân đã trước một bước rời đi: Tại nhìn thấy trên mặt bàn giấy ghi chú lúc, suy đoán cũng được chứng minh.

【 còn có chút việc, trước đi. Không biết nhà ngươi ở đâu, trước hết mang ngươi trở về.

Có đôi khi người yêu rất thống khổ, nhưng yêu ai, hoặc là yêu hay không yêu ai, cũng không phải chúng ta mình có thể lựa chọn.

Có lẽ ngươi hẳn là trực tiếp nói cho hắn.

Dù sao giám tình sư cũng chỉ là người bình thường thôi. 】

"Ngươi đang nghe điện thoại sao?"

Đáp lại hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu nửa ngày trầm mặc, để Khương Daniel đột nhiên sinh ra mấy phần hoảng hốt:

"Ngươi làm sao vậy, ngươi bây giờ ở đâu?"

"Chúng ta gặp một lần đi, liền hiện tại."

Cúp điện thoại thời điểm, Khương Daniel nửa ngày không có lấy lại tinh thần. Hắn đột nhiên rất hận mình, rõ ràng quyết tâm muốn làm cho đối phương khó chịu, mình vừa rồi chợt lóe lên đau lòng lại là đang làm gì?

Thế là hắn nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc, đem mình áo khoác trắng khóa tại trong tủ treo quần áo, khởi hành tiến về Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng.

Hắn sẽ không lại lộ ra sơ hở.

Đối phương chỉ là một cái, đem tình cảm mình giẫm tại dưới chân chẳng thèm ngó tới, chỉ cần là vì ủy thác đều có thể cùng người khác lên giường hỗn đản.

Nhưng cho dù là tự nói với mình như vậy, hắn hay là đố kị phát cuồng.

Đến cuối cùng tình khó tự điều khiển.

7.

Khương Daniel chạy đến thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngồi tại trong văn phòng. Mặt của hắn có chút tái nhợt, bờ môi cũng không có gì huyết sắc, thậm chí xem ra so với lần trước còn gầy đi trông thấy.

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, quay đầu không còn đi xem hắn, mở miệng nói:

"Thế nào, có cái gì muốn cùng ta báo cáo sao?"

"Hắn có phải là ngay từ đầu liền biết thân phận của ta."

Khương Daniel nhìn một chút hắn, thật cũng không bị hắn chất vấn hù đến, nghĩ nghĩ mới nói: "Ta không xác định, nhưng có khả năng đi."

"... Nếu như Bùi Trân Ánh cùng hắn không có gì giấu nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to hai mắt nhìn, nằm trên bàn tay dần dần nắm chặt, lại bởi vì không lấy sức nổi mà mà run lên: "Cho nên đây chính là ngươi muốn, thật sao?"

"Ta muốn? Ta muốn, ngươi cho nổi sao?"

Khương Daniel cơ hồ là quyết tâm gạt ra một câu, bỗng nhiên từ trên ghế salon đứng lên, sải bước đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, đem cả người hắn vòng tại trên ghế, một cái tay hung hăng nắm chặt lấy cái cằm của hắn:

"Ngươi biết không, có mấy cái như vậy nháy mắt... Ta là thật nghĩ ai cũng mặc kệ, chỉ cùng với ngươi, lớn không được gánh vác những cái kia bêu danh."

"Ta..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mở miệng nói chuyện, nhưng cái cằm bị người hung hăng nắm chặt lấy, lời muốn nói đều kẹt tại trong cổ họng. Mà Khương Daniel cũng căn bản không đợi câu trả lời của hắn:

"Ta thậm chí đều nghĩ, nếu như ngươi thích, ta cũng nguyện ý đi học học làm thế nào trà sữa."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to hai mắt, khóe mắt nước mắt trực tiếp nện ở Khương Daniel trên mu bàn tay, mà hắn câu nói tiếp theo, trực tiếp để vừa chảy ra nhiệt lệ kết thành băng.

"Đáng tiếc ngươi không xứng."

Nói Khương Daniel giật xuống cà vạt, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay nâng quá đỉnh đầu, dùng chân đem cả người hắn ép trên ghế không thể động đậy, thật chặt trói lại hai tay của hắn.

Chuyện phát sinh kế tiếp, đã vượt qua Ung Thánh Hựu chưởng khống. Khi đó hắn cũng cùng Khương Daniel ôm, hôn, mặc dù không hơn giường, nhưng cũng chỉ là chỉ kém một thời cơ mà thôi. Hắn ảo tưởng qua cùng hắn ân ái dáng vẻ, nhưng tại ảo tưởng của hắn bên trong, chưa bao giờ giờ phút này phát sinh cái này một loại.

Hắn cảm nhận được áo sơ mi của mình bị không lưu tình chút nào gỡ ra, quần jean cũng tuột đến bắp chân, một cái tay thăm dò vào giữa hai chân của hắn, cơ hồ là thô bạo đem ngón tay vươn vào thân thể của hắn.

"Khương Daniel... Ta van cầu ngươi, đừng đối với ta như vậy..."

"Ta không thể, người khác liền có thể, thật sao?"

Nhưng trên người nam nhân lại giống như là nghe không được hắn la lên, cúi đầu hung hăng cắn hắn cái cổ, lưu lại thật sâu nhàn nhạt dấu răng, không có chút nào thâm tình có thể nói.

"Không muốn... Ta cầu ngươi..."

Thẳng đến hắn tiến vào thân thể của mình thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không lại tiếp tục hô.

Nước mắt của hắn im ắng chảy xuống, mà biểu lộ cũng dần dần trở nên chết lặng. Hắn một mực cúi đầu, không chịu đi nhìn giờ phút này thi bạo nam nhân, nhưng lại bị người kia hung hăng ngẩng đầu lên, muốn hắn cùng mình đối mặt.

Nhưng mà đối đầu tầm mắt một khắc này, Khương Daniel đột nhiên liền hối hận.

Kia là hắn lần thứ nhất Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra vẻ mặt như thế. Rõ ràng đang nhìn mình, lại giống như là ai cũng không nhìn, mà kia trong mắt sớm đã không còn linh hồn, cơ hồ chỉ còn lại một bộ xác không, giống như bất luận hắn lại thế nào làm, cũng sẽ không có đáp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, chảy ra trong mắt giọt cuối cùng nước mắt:

"Khương Daniel... Ta yêu ngươi."

Nam nhân nghe vậy sững sờ ngay tại chỗ.

"Nhưng ta hiện tại... Hận ngươi hơn."

8.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu làm giám tình sư cái cuối cùng ủy thác.

Kia ngày sau hắn biến mất ba ngày, ngay sau đó liền cho công ty phát tới từ chức tin nhắn, lại về sau, giống như liền không ai gặp lại qua hắn.

Mà sữa của hắn tiệm trà, giống như bị vứt bỏ đồng dạng. Từ hắn quay người rời đi ngày đó trở đi, khóa liền sinh một tầng gỉ, giống như là đời này cũng rốt cuộc không có cơ hội mở ra đồng dạng.

Hắn mấy có lẽ đã bỏ qua cái kia cùng yêu nhất người cộng đồng kinh doanh một gian trà sữa cửa hàng mộng tưởng.

Cuối cùng hắn không có thông tri bất luận kẻ nào, dùng nhập hành đến nay để dành được tiền một mình đi thật nhiều thành thị lữ hành. Có đôi khi hắn cảm thấy thế giới này kỳ thật rất lớn, lớn đến tình yêu căn bản không đáng giá nhắc tới. Nhưng trời tối người yên thời điểm, hắn lại cảm thấy thế giới thật nhỏ, nhỏ đến cho dù hắn cùng hắn cách cách xa vạn dặm, nhưng vẫn là đi không ra cùng hắn có quan hệ tưởng niệm.

Về sau lại đường tắt nước Mỹ nào đó tòa thành thị thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tiếp vào lại quan lâm điện thoại.

Hai người hẹn tại nhà khách phụ cận quán rượu nhỏ gặp mặt. Trong quán bar rất ít người, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đẩy cửa ra đã nhìn thấy ngồi tại quầy bar cái khác nam hài, chỉ bất quá nam hài không phải một người, còn có một cái khác Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh quen thuộc.

"Đã lâu không gặp." Lại quan lâm hướng hắn phất phất tay, thay hắn trước điểm một chén rượu: "Cùng trước ngươi uống chính là một cái, không biết nước Mỹ có hợp hay không khẩu vị của ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mấp máy, từ chối cho ý kiến: "Giống như liệt một điểm, bất quá không nghĩ tới có thể ở đây nhìn thấy ngươi... Còn có Trân Ánh."

Ngồi tại lại quan lâm bên người nam hài cười với hắn một cái, uống một ngụm trong chén đồ uống. Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút hắn, luôn cảm thấy Bùi Trân Ánh nơi nào biến, cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, đại khái là trở nên sáng sủa một chút.

Còn nhớ rõ vừa tới ủy thác mình thời điểm, hắn ngay cả nói chuyện cũng lộ ra bất an, mình cũng chưa bao giờ thấy qua hắn cười lên dáng vẻ. Đại khái là yêu mà không được thời điểm đều là như thế, cẩn thận từng li từng tí như cái cứng rắn bị kéo lên đài xiếc đi dây người xem.

"Ta cùng Trân Ánh từ nhỏ đã nhận biết." Lại quan lâm đem miệng bên trong rượu nuốt xuống, lẩm bẩm nói: "Mặc dù hắn trước kia không thích ta, nhưng chỉ cần có thể bồi ở bên cạnh hắn, cũng không có gì lớn không được. Tại hắn không có có người thích trước đó, cũng còn có ta một vị trí, liền xem như chỉ có thể làm hảo bằng hữu."

"Đáng tiếc về sau Khương Daniel xuất hiện, cho dù hắn căn bản không yêu Trân Ánh. Cho nên về sau để Trân Ánh đi tìm giám tình sư, cũng là chủ ý của ta."

Lại quan lâm thở dài, "Chỉ bất quá ta cũng không nghĩ tới... Ngươi cùng Khương Daniel về sau quan hệ, sẽ phát triển đến nơi đây."

"Vậy ngươi và Khương Daniel kết giao, là chuyện gì xảy ra." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, ra hiệu hắn không cần lại nói đi xuống.

"Mới đầu ta cũng không hiểu dụng ý của hắn, nhưng hắn chủ động tiếp cận ta thời điểm, ta khi đó đầy trong đầu nghĩ đều là để hắn vì Trân Ánh sự tình trả giá đắt. Cho nên liền trên danh nghĩa cùng hắn kết giao." Lại quan lâm bất đắc dĩ than nhẹ, cuối cùng đem trong chén rượu còn dư lại uống một hơi cạn sạch: "Về sau ta mới biết được, hắn cùng ta kết giao mục đích đúng là vì để cho ngươi đến giám định ta, hắn biết ngươi nhất định sẽ thất bại, bởi vì..."

"Bởi vì ngươi thích Trân Ánh."

Ung Thánh Hựu để tay xuống bên trong rượu, cười đến có mấy phần bất lực. Kỳ thật chân tướng hắn cũng đoán được đại khái, chỉ là tìm được chứng minh thời điểm, vẫn có chút khó chịu.

"Ca, kỳ thật có đôi khi, tình cảm không có ngươi nghĩ như vậy hỏng bét."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ, "Còn chưa đủ hỏng bét sao?"

"Làm việc tốt thường gian nan."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, chỉ là ngơ ngác nhìn trong chén còn lại một tia rượu nhạt.

"Ca."

"Ừm?"

"Hồi Seoul đi."

"Ta còn chưa chuẩn bị xong."

"Nhưng ngươi đời này sớm muộn cũng có một ngày đều muốn đối mặt hắn. Các ngươi không có khả năng tránh cả một đời."

"Quan lâm." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, đối mặt ánh mắt của hắn: "Ngươi nói, dùng hết toàn lực thích một người, thật đáng giá không? Ta gặp qua thật nhiều người, những người kia thề non hẹn biển, cuối cùng nhưng vẫn là đi tìm giám tình sư."

"Nhưng kia lại đại biểu cái gì đâu?" Lại quan lâm cúi đầu cười cười, đem tay của hắn giữ tại lòng bàn tay: "Bất luận cái gì một đoạn tình cảm cũng không thể cam đoan cả một đời, thế nhưng là yêu thời điểm liền chân thành yêu, hận thời điểm cũng chân thành hận, lại có cái gì không tốt?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, từ quầy bar trên mặt bàn trông thấy cái bóng của mình, khàn giọng nở nụ cười.

Hắn đã từng cũng tự cho là đúng nhất chuyên nghiệp giám tình sư, cao cao tại thượng, từ không chân chính lâm vào một đoạn tình cảm. Bởi vì hắn nhìn qua quá nhiều xấu xí kết cục, đã từng phát thệ vĩnh viễn khống chế lại tình cảm của mình.

Nhưng nếu như có thể khống chế, cũng liền không gọi tình cảm.

9.

Về Seoul thời điểm, chính vào viêm hạ.

Sữa của hắn trà cửa tiệm đã tích một tầng thật dày bụi, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng khăn giấy xoa xoa ổ khóa bên trên tro, có chút tốn sức mở khóa.

Cửa hàng không phải mướn, tính là trước kia phụ thân lưu cho hắn một chỗ địa sản, minh bạch hắn trời sinh tính tự do, không thích hợp 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về công việc, cũng liền theo hắn làm chút mua bán.

Chỉ là không nghĩ tới hắn mở ra lối riêng, đi đến một đầu mũi đao liếm máu không đường về.

Có lẽ là thời điểm triệt để đóng lại cái này trà sữa cửa hàng.

"Oa, tiệm này còn tại kinh doanh sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, chỉ thấy đứng ở cửa một nữ hài, trên tay cầm lấy một chén trà sữa, một mặt kinh ngạc nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn trong hoảng hốt nhớ tới, cái này tựa như là mình trước đó khóa cửa trước thấy qua nữ hài.

"Lại là ngươi sao? Trùng hợp như vậy."

Dứt lời Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trên tay nàng trà sữa, cười cười: "Còn nói xong về sau cho ngươi miễn phí... Ngươi gần nhất nếu như còn có thời gian đến nơi này, ta liền làm cho ngươi một phần, cũng coi là tiệm chúng ta thu sơn chi tác."

Nữ hài nhẹ gật đầu, thật cũng không khách khí, đi vào trong điếm dò xét một vòng, nhỏ giọng nói: "Thật nhiều tro..."

"... Ngươi ngược lại là đủ trực tiếp."

Thu thập sơ một chút quầy hàng, Ung Thánh Hựu lau bàn đứng không nhìn một chút nữ hài trong tay trà sữa, hỏi: "Ngươi cái này cốc sữa trà đóng gói còn trách đẹp mắt, nhà nào mua?"

"Ngươi nói cái này? Là chờ một người."

"... Cái gì?"

"A, ta nói tên tiệm, gọi chờ một người. Rất hỏa, ta sắp xếp rất lâu mới mua được." Nữ hài ngồi tại vừa lau sạch sẽ trên ghế, cắn cắn ống hút.

"Một cái trà sữa cửa hàng, còn lên loại này danh tự." Ung Thánh Hựu nện chậc lưỡi, ném đi trên tay khăn lau.

Lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có để ở trong lòng, chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới, cái này trà sữa cửa hàng nóng nảy trình độ, ngược lại là vượt qua tưởng tượng của hắn: Ngay tại đi trạm xe lửa trên đoạn đường này, cơ hồ mỗi mười cái nhân thủ bên trong, liền có ba cái đều cầm cửa tiệm kia trà sữa.

Đồng dạng đều là trà sữa cửa hàng, dựa vào cái gì nhà kia cứ như vậy lửa?

Ung Thánh Hựu làm thương nghiệp đồng hành, cuối cùng quyết định tự mình đi khảo sát một phen.

Nhưng mà cũng không trùng hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa đứng tại chỗ ngoặt, vừa muốn hướng cửa tiệm đi, đã nhìn thấy cửa hàng đèn đen lại, một người mặc y phục hàng ngày trên tay nam nhân cầm khóa cửa, chính không nhanh không chậm chụp tại trên cửa.

"A, chờ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ thốt ra muốn gọi ở người kia, đảo mắt lại nghĩ tới, người ta đến giờ tan sở, mình không như sau lần lại đến.

Song khi người kia quay đầu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ cho là mình hoa mắt.

Đèn đường noãn quang đánh vào mặt của người kia bên trên, để người hình dáng cũng ôn nhu. Trong hoảng hốt Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, ngày đó hắn đi bệnh viện, có phần có tâm cơ mặc kiện non trang phục màu vàng, mà hắn nghiêm túc thận trọng, lại làm cho hắn về sau làm sao cũng không thể quên được.

Hắn gọi mình Bảo Bảo, bóp lỗ tai của mình, cùng mình tại đu quay đỉnh hôn.

Hắn cũng kêu tên của mình, hung hăng nắm chặt lấy cằm của mình, thậm chí thô bạo đâm xuyên thể xác và tinh thần của hắn.

Hắn cho là mình sẽ có muốn nói thật là nhiều, nhưng khi Khương Daniel lại đứng ở trước mặt mình thời điểm, nhưng lại cái gì đều nói không nên lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, mình đại khái hay là yêu hắn, tựa như là thế giới vạn vật có nguyên nhân cũng có quả, mà Khương Daniel với hắn, cũng là giống nhau.

"Ngươi ở đây công việc sao?"

"Ừm."

"Ngươi không làm bác sĩ sao?"

"Ừm."

"Vì cái gì?"

Khương Daniel rủ xuống mắt cười cười, giống như là trở lại bọn hắn từng tại quán rượu nhỏ bên trong nhìn nhau cười một tiếng lúc như vậy ôn nhu.

Chỉ bất quá hắn ôn nhu đã lắng đọng xuống dưới, tuế nguyệt tẩy lễ rèn luyện, lại cũng có thể vững như bàn thạch.

Cuối cùng hắn chậm rãi nói:

"Bởi vì ta tại. . . chờ một người."

#

Sắc trời tỏa sáng, mà hào quang của ta đã nắm ở trong lòng bàn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới mình thật có thể cho trà sữa cửa hàng lại tìm đến một người chủ nhân.

Về sau người khác hỏi hắn, đã từng như thế yêu tổn thương qua đau nhức qua, tiếp tục phải chăng còn đáng giá.

Hắn chỉ là nhẹ nhẹ cười cười, nhỏ giọng nói:

"Ngươi hẳn phải biết...

Yêu chính là không hỏi có đáng giá hay không phải."

End.

đan Ung


	54. Chapter 54

【 đan Ung 】 mập mờ

❗ hi vọng mọi người chú ý một chút, nát cố sự (bằng hữu đều không thích)

Nhưng ta rất ưa thích, thử thời vận nhìn xem có hay không có thể hiểu bảo bối của ta

Hai ngày xóa

Nếu quả thật có yêu mến nói chuyện riêng ta đi, ta nhìn chúng ta không sai biệt lắm là linh hồn bạn lữ. (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

—— —— ——

Ung Thánh Hựu giống mèo đồng dạng giảo hoạt.

Hắn là cái rất lòng tham người, muốn rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu nhưng hắn chính là không mở miệng đi đòi hỏi.

Hắn giảo hoạt thể hiện trên nhiều khía cạnh, tỉ như Khương Daniel lúc nói chuyện hắn sẽ hết sức chuyên chú nhìn xem hắn, khóe miệng ôm lấy cười một bộ rất tập trung dáng vẻ, để Khương Daniel cảm giác bị nhìn chăm chú đến sáng rực nóng lên thời điểm lại tự nhiên nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác đồng dạng nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, một bộ ngươi đừng suy nghĩ nhiều ta chỉ là tùy tiện nhìn xem mới không có đem ngươi đặt ở rất đặc thù vị trí dáng vẻ.

Lại tỉ như khô ráo thu đông chuyển đổi chi quý Khương Daniel từ trong túi lấy ra một mực nhuận son môi vừa muốn xoa, liền bị con mèo nhỏ thịt trảo duỗi đến dán bờ môi đoạt tới

"Chúng ta Niel, cho ca cũng dùng một chút đi."

Sử dụng hết lại nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt thả lại Khương Daniel trong túi áo trên, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì dung nhập đại bộ đội bên trong cùng người khác chuyện trò vui vẻ. Lưu Khương Daniel một người suy tư hắn vừa mới ngón tay cọ qua bờ môi thời điểm, trên cổ tay bay tới chính là cái gì hương.

Muốn để Khương Daniel không phải cho Ung Thánh Hựu an cái chủng loại, Khương Daniel cũng không nói lên được, chẳng qua là cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là loại kia phi thường xinh đẹp thông minh mèo hoang, khi đi ngang qua lúc muốn tìm ngươi lấy muốn cái gì thời điểm cực độ dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, qua đi nhưng lại là một bộ lãnh lãnh thanh thanh dáng vẻ, hắn vĩnh viễn không thuộc về ngươi, cũng sẽ không cùng ngươi về nhà.

Tại tình yêu cùng hữu nghị giới hạn bên trên đi dây kéo, bình ổn lại rất quen. Ai cũng không có trượt chân rơi xuống.

Nhưng có khi hai người cùng một chỗ uống rượu mấy chén thời điểm, máy hát sẽ không tự chủ được hoặc là nói cố ý lái về phía một chút ít vượt rào địa phương. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lên mặt, mấy chén rượu trắng vào trong bụng liền choáng hắn khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, nhưng hắn lại có song thanh minh mắt, sáng lóng lánh, tại Khương Daniel trong lòng lấp lánh. Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm bờ môi, tiểu tiết đầu lưỡi phấn phấn cùng Khương Daniel đánh cái đối mặt, lại cực nhanh thu về, nhìn Khương Daniel tâm viên ý mã nghĩ đến làm sao có người chỉ là nôn cái đầu lưỡi cứ như vậy dụ hoặc, tiết chế lại sắc tình.

"Chúng ta Niel, gần nhất tham gia nhiều như vậy hoạt động, không có mấy cái thấy vừa mắt người sao?"

Thường ngày những khi này, Khương Daniel đều là cười khoát khoát tay phủ nhận, sau đó nửa thật nửa giả nói

"Nào có, ta thích nhất ca "

Sau đó chính là Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói "Liền sẽ bắt ngươi ca trêu ghẹo", bên cạnh cười cong mắt. Chủ đề lại chuyển tới địa phương khác đi.

Nhưng hôm nay Khương Daniel không nghĩ trả lời như vậy, liền gật đầu một cái nói cái ân.

Cái này phát triển đi hướng vượt qua đoán trước, Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt định một chút lại lập tức kịp phản ứng.

"Vị nào?"

Khương Daniel suy nghĩ một chút.

"Rất đáng yêu, tựa như mèo đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền bỗng nhiên từ bàn rượu đối diện tới, nắm tay khoác lên Khương Daniel trên gáy một chút một chút nắm bắt. Bốn phía đột nhiên đều là Ung Thánh Hựu hương khí.

"Danh tự ngay cả ca cũng không thể nói sao? Chúng ta Niel lớn lên a."

Xem đi, hắn liền yêu làm những này tiểu hoa chiêu, cảm giác ngươi muốn nhảy thoát khống chế của hắn liền cho chút ân huệ, đem ngươi buộc ở bên người.

"Chậm chút lại nói cho ca đi "

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu là thật có chút giận, lại rót một chén vừa vào trong bụng liền nói có chút say, đứng dậy muốn về phòng ngủ, còn ra vẻ tri kỷ căn dặn Khương Daniel cũng sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Sau đó tỉnh lại chính là hào không có lý do chiến tranh lạnh.

Nói là chiến tranh lạnh cũng không gọi được, ngoại nhân nhìn tới vẫn là vẻ thanh bình, nhưng tình cảm loại chuyện này tự nhiên là ấm lạnh tự biết. Khương Daniel có chút mệt mỏi, gần nhất không nghĩ cùng hắn chơi trò chơi này, không nghĩ lại đi hống.

Vốn nên nóng lòng sinh động bầu không khí người chơi tiêu cực ứng chiến, liền dẫn đến chiến tranh lạnh thời gian vô hạn kéo dài.

Tốt tại hành trình đủ bận bịu, cũng không rảnh suy nghĩ nhiều.

Thật vất vả rảnh rỗi thời gian, trong phòng ngủ không có Khương Daniel thân ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phiền muộn.

Kéo ra cửa tủ lạnh nhìn thấy đồ uống lại có chút lựa chọn khó khăn, bình bình lọ lọ chồng chất cùng một chỗ nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hoa mắt. Sau lưng còn truyền đến Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Kim Tại Hoán líu ríu tiếng nghị luận

"Đại phát, Niel ca là đi gặp tiểu Diệp sao, cùng xinh đẹp nữ sĩ đến cái hoàn mỹ hẹn hò?"

"Ta nhìn cũng không tệ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nhìn về phía bọn hắn, không có ánh mắt Phác Hữu Trấn còn nói không ngừng

"Thánh Hựu ca không biết sao? Ca không phải cùng Niel ca quan hệ tốt nhất sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là biểu hiện thể diện

"Đương nhiên biết rồi, ta có chút buồn ngủ đi trước ngủ một lát."

Ngươi thích nàng?

Ung Thánh Hựu tại ván giường bên trên lật qua lật lại cọ lấy cái chăn phát ra tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, nghĩ tới vẫn là cho Khương Daniel phát tin nhắn.

"Ngươi ở đâu?"

Cách năm phút

"Ở bên ngoài đâu, ca có chuyện sao "

"Không có gì, sinh bệnh."

Lần này ngược lại là về rất nhanh

"Ca phải chiếu cố thật tốt mình a."

Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình vuốt vuốt vừa mới thổi nhu thuận tóc cắt ngang trán

"Nhưng làm sao bây giờ đâu, vừa nhuốm bệnh liền nghĩ lập tức nhìn thấy chúng ta Niel đâu."

Nửa giờ trôi qua, ba giây đồng hồ thắp sáng một lần màn hình Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có thu được Khương Daniel hồi phục. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trang sinh bệnh gạt người nhất định có báo ứng, nếu không mình làm sao con mắt chát chát chát chát giống cảm mạo đồng dạng đâu.

Đem chăn mền hướng lên bó lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định ngủ trước, ngủ liền cái gì cũng tốt.

Gõ gõ ——

"Thánh Hựu ca? Ta tiến đến rồi?"

Khương Daniel thanh âm truyền vào bên tai thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hồi phục hắn, lập tức nhắm mắt lại vờ ngủ, cảm giác có người đi vào bên người.

"Ngủ sao?" Khinh thanh khinh ngữ.

Sau đó chính là một nụ hôn rơi vào thái dương.

Lần này chiến tranh lạnh cứ như vậy kết thúc đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

—— ——

"Cho nên đối Thánh Hựu đến nói Daniel là cái gì đây?"

"Là ta thích nhất đệ đệ a "

END


	55. Chapter 55

Phó bản ở chung bạn cùng phòng

Khương Daniel sớm định ra trong vòng hai tuần ra ngoài khảo sát kế hoạch xách trước ba ngày kết thúc.

Dẫn theo hành lý xuống xe taxi liền thuận tay giải cà vạt, vẫn không quên chuyển đi cuối phố nhà kia 24 giờ cửa hàng giá rẻ xách hai bình rượu trắng, lại thêm một phần gà rán. Ban đêm có thể cùng bạn cùng phòng cùng một chỗ nhìn xem cầu thuận tiện uống rượu mấy chén.

Cùng cái này bạn cùng phòng mới cùng thuê ba tháng, dáng dấp xinh đẹp câu người không nói, còn không có gì dở hơi tốt, gian phòng cũng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề. Các mặt đều để người vừa ý, trừ bỏ hắn là cái gay cái này mẫn cảm chủ đề, Khương Daniel cảm thấy cùng hắn ở cả một đời cũng rất tốt.

Nhưng hắn là gay cũng cùng mình không có quan hệ gì, thế kỷ 21, Khương Daniel làm cây chính miêu hồng kiệt xuất thanh niên không thế nào làm kỳ thị kia một bộ, dù sao hắn cũng không thích chính mình. Liên quan tới giao hợp cái này một khối, trong nhà không thể lưu ngoại nhân qua đêm những này nhỏ quy củ cùng thuê trước ước pháp tam chương bên trong đều viết rõ ràng. Đồ vật loạn thất bát tao cũng nhắm mắt làm ngơ, cho nên cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt cơ hồ không có gì ma sát.

Hai người ở chung nhẹ nhõm lại vui sướng, Khương Daniel dùng không có mang đồ trống không tay nhấn nhấn mũi, đi đi mỏi mệt treo cái cười ở trên mặt hướng nhà đi.

—— ——

Mở cửa không có động tĩnh gì, dĩ vãng Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ bồi thường ứng, có khi nhìn không thấy người, sẽ chỉ nghe được từ trong phòng khách truyền đến thân mật gọi tiếng "A..., Daniel trở về rồi", có khi hắn sẽ mặc động vật đầu đáng yêu dép lê dời bước đến cửa trước chỗ, múc một muôi đang uống sữa chua bên trong lớn nhất quả hạt đưa tới mình bên môi.

Chưa bao giờ quạnh quẽ như vậy qua.

Mà lại gian phòng bên trong tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt. Trong phòng người đang làm gì Khương Daniel liền ở trong lòng phác hoạ cái đại khái, lên chơi đùa tâm tư, Khương Daniel lập tức đóng cửa thả nhẹ bước chân hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng chuyển.

—— ——

Xảo chính là cửa gian phòng không có đóng, không khéo chính là cũng không phải mình muốn nhìn hình tượng. Hắn kia xinh đẹp bạn cùng phòng ngồi xổm tay miệng cùng sử dụng phục thị lấy người khác, người kia ngồi tại bên giường sổ tay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phát, bờ môi cũng khẽ nhếch lấy mười phần hưởng thụ.

Người này Khương Daniel gặp qua mấy lần, còn giống như là cái ở trường sinh viên, gọi Phác Hữu Trấn, thường xuyên đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đến dưới lầu sau đó dính sền sệt, học sinh tiểu học tình yêu. Ca a ca hô không ngừng, Khương Daniel mỗi lần đi ngang qua chỉ là nhàn nhạt chào hỏi sau đó lập tức quay người lên lầu.

Khương Daniel không quá thích ứng, hắn không thích nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng người khác tiếp xúc thân mật. Hắn đem cái này quy tội mình sợ cùng phản ứng.

Nhưng, có phải là có chút nguyên nhân khác, Khương Daniel mình cũng không rõ ràng.

—— ——

Trong phòng hai người tiến độ rất nhanh, Phác Hữu Trấn dường như nhịn không được, nhỏ giọng nức nở hô ca, ra hiệu hắn đem mình phun ra, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có gì chấp niệm, chậm rãi lui về sau, bên cạnh giương mắt nghễ hắn một chút, bên cạnh tại đầu lưu lại cái nhẹ nhàng hôn.

Sau đó liền bị bắn mặt mũi tràn đầy.

Lại sau đó liền bị đột nhiên sáng lên phòng ngủ đánh trở tay không kịp.

Trong phòng một mảnh bối rối, Phác Hữu Trấn đỏ bừng mặt lúng túng lý lấy quần, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay lung tung lau sạch lấy trên mặt điểm điểm bạch trọc, bên tai truyền đến Khương Daniel cực lực đè nén nộ khí chất vấn.

"Chúng ta đã nói xong là không muốn dẫn người trở lại qua đêm, mà không phải có thể dẫn người trở lại qua đêm nhưng là đừng để ta biết là được a?"

—— ——

Phác Hữu Trấn bị Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xem thường khẽ nói hống ra ngoài, trong lúc đó Khương Daniel một mực đứng tại chỗ không có động tĩnh gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa, hắn cũng không biết nên giải thích thế nào. Chỉ có thể dựa vào cảm giác rón rén tiến tới ủy ủy khuất khuất nói "Thật xin lỗi, biết sai."

Đê mi thuận nhãn, một bộ ngoan ngoãn con bộ dáng, lại tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hở ra hạ bộ thời điểm lại tinh thần tỉnh táo.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết có phải hay không là uống rượu có chút thần chí không rõ, hành động trước về suy nghĩ một bước, không nghĩ tới có thích hợp hay không liền lấy tay cọ đi lên. Còn chơi đùa nhẹ nhàng bóp một chút.

"Ngươi có phản ứng rồi? Ngươi có phản ứng."

Đầu tiên là trong giọng nói giương hỏi thăm, sau đó mang theo mười phần chắc chắn.

"Muốn ta hỗ trợ sao?"

—— ——

Chờ Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng thời điểm mình đã ngồi tại vừa mới Phác Hữu Trấn vị trí bên trên, thậm chí dưới thân nệm bị ép nếp uốn đều trùng hợp. Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh quỳ trên mặt đất, đầu hắn phát tẩy qua, nhu thuận không được, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình giống trúng tà đồng dạng, rõ ràng mình là cái thẳng nam, làm sao liền không đẩy hắn ra nữa nha.

Hắn kỹ thuật rất tốt, không biết có phải hay không là loại này miệng việc làm quá nhiều lần, nghĩ như vậy Khương Daniel lại có chút tức giận, ác ý đỉnh làm một chút cổ họng của hắn để hắn phát ra lang thang chó con ô ô tiếng kêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ trốn về sau, Khương Daniel liền đem tay hướng hắn trong tóc cắm tới, hắn nghĩ đến vừa mới ở ngay vị trí này Phác Hữu Trấn giống như cũng là làm như vậy, Khương Daniel giống mất lý trí thú, dắt Ung Thánh Hựu sợi tóc không buông tay, tại Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu đến đuôi mắt hồng hồng cầu xin tha thứ tiểu lực móc lấy bắp đùi của mình gốc rễ lúc, mới tìm về một tia lý trí.

Khương Daniel đình chỉ đối với hắn khoang miệng mềm mại vách trong thảo phạt, tại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu uân thật lâu nước mắt theo gương mặt tuột xuống thời điểm, đều thả đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu muốn đem đồ chơi kia phun ra, lại bị Khương Daniel thô bạo điên lên cằm mệnh lệnh lấy

"Toàn nuốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tình nguyện lại không thể làm gì, chỉ có thể theo yêu cầu của hắn xử lý, lên giãy dụa tâm lại không tình nguyện cứ như vậy thụ người chế trụ, liền nghĩ để kia ác liệt người cũng phẩm một chút mình hương vị, từ trên sàn nhà dọc theo xương đùi đi lên lên, tiến đến Khương Daniel bên môi đi lấy hôn, tại cạy mở người kia đóng chặt khoang miệng lúc đem lưỡi hướng người kia hàm trên đỉnh, Khương Daniel bị hắn ép thuận thế ngửa ra sau, ngã vào mềm mại nệm bên trong, bốn phía đều là Ung Thánh Hựu khí tức.

Khương Daniel xoay người đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè ở phía dưới, chống đỡ cánh tay chống đỡ sự cấy đệm cùng bị sa vào Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra một chút mà khoảng cách. Hắn nặng nề thở hổn hển, cực kỳ gắng sức kiềm chế lấy mình, ngay cả mắt sắc đều sâu không ít. Lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu giơ ngón tay lên phác hoạ lấy bụng mình cơ bắp đường cong lúc bị bại rối tinh rối mù.

"Daniel , ta muốn ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đầu ngón tay tại trên da vẽ vài vòng, sau đó mở ra vòng đùi bên trên Khương Daniel eo, đem mình bộ vị bí ẩn dán chặt lấy thân thượng nhân vật.

"Ngươi không muốn ta sao?"

—— ——

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất chân chính hiểu rõ cái gì gọi là người trước trồng cây người sau hái quả.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể đã sớm chuẩn bị kỹ càng, mềm nhũn, cửa huyệt cũng là một mảnh ướt át. Khương Daniel chỉ là nhẹ nhàng ở chung quanh mài cọ lấy liền có thể đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn rên rỉ. Hắn quá mẫn cảm, cả thân thể toàn nhiễm lên gợi cảm ửng hồng, híp mắt mở rộng chân tại Khương Daniel dưới thân ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ thở phì phò.

"Mau vào, Daniel, ô ô "

Khương Daniel cũng lười lại lề mà lề mề, tiến thẳng một mạch đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sắc nhọn gọi

"Quá lớn, chậm một chút, ha. . ."

"Không lớn sao có thể thỏa mãn ngươi đây?"

Khương Daniel nói trận này tình ái sau khi bắt đầu câu nói đầu tiên, sau đó liền không dừng được, các loại mang theo vũ nhục tính ngôn ngữ đều vọt ra.

"Ngươi thật tao a, loại chuyện này không cùng ngươi tiểu bạn trai làm cũng có thể là sao?"

"Ô ô. . . Không phải, ha. . . Chậm một chút, Daniel "

Khương Daniel cũng mặc kệ hắn, nhanh chóng lại dùng sức đâm đâm Ung Thánh Hựu vách trong, để hắn trong ngực mình mềm thành một vũng nước.

"Ta cùng Phác Hữu Trấn, ai làm ngươi thoải mái một chút?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy dạng này liền chán, cắn môi không nguyện ý để ý đến hắn. Đều là người trưởng thành không cần thiết như thế hành động theo cảm tính, người trưởng thành một mực thoải mái, chú ý lập tức liền tốt, mang theo lòng ham chiếm hữu tương đối đến tương đối đi có ý gì.

Nhưng Khương Daniel không thuận theo hắn, ngăn chặn linh miệng nhất định phải đến hắn nơi nào lấy cái đáp án.

Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phò ngữ điệu bất ổn từng lần một hô hào Khương Daniel mới được thả.

—— ——

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm chín điểm năm mươi. Khương Daniel đã đi ra ngoài, trên mặt bàn còn bày biện có chút chút lạnh bữa sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh răng rửa mặt liền ngồi xuống ăn. Sau đó mới nhớ tới mình từ tối hôm qua bắt đầu liền quan điện thoại.

Một điều đi liền nhảy ra rất nhiều tin tức.

Có một đầu tám điểm chính là Khương Daniel

"Nhớ kỹ ăn điểm tâm."

Lại đi xuống có một đầu chín giờ rưỡi, Phác Hữu Trấn gửi tới.

"Ca ta tại nhà ngươi dưới lầu, ngươi trông thấy ra một chút được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đối tấm gương kiểm tra một chút tối hôm qua vết tích có hay không bị che khuất, sau đó cầm áo khoác bọc tại áo ngủ bên ngoài liền hướng dưới lầu chạy, xa xa liền nhìn thấy hắn tiểu bằng hữu, hắn cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mũi chân lại nghe thấy tiếng bước chân lúc lập tức ngẩng đầu lên.

Hắn hốc mắt hồng hồng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đặc biệt như chính mình khi còn bé nuôi kia con thỏ nhỏ.

"Ca. . ." Thanh âm còn có chút nghẹn ngào.

"Đều là ta hôm qua nhịn không được, hại ngươi tại trước mặt bằng hữu mất mặt. Ngươi đừng không quan tâm ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đụng lên đi trước hôn một chút gương mặt của hắn, sau đó vòng lấy hắn cõng, "Nói cái gì đó, đồ ngốc."

"Ca làm sao lại trách ngươi?"

"Ta yêu ngươi a "

—— —— —— —— ——

e mm mm. . .

Nghĩ ngươi nghĩ ngươi muốn ta?

5,698 duyệt


	56. Chapter 56

Làm mèo của ta

***

Khương Daniel từ từ nhắm hai mắt dùng tay phải nhấn nhấn nhíu chặt mi tâm, phòng đấu giá hiện tại ở vào giữa trận nghỉ ngơi giai đoạn, bốn phía cãi nhau thanh âm để hắn vô cùng bực bội.

Hợp pháp vật đấu giá đồng dạng đều sẽ mang theo ra sân trình tự khắc ở tuyên truyền sách bên trên, mà vì bảo trì thú vị tính giữa trận sẽ gia tăng thần bí vật đấu giá, lần này không biết phòng đấu giá lại từ đâu bên trong đãi đến phi pháp bảo bối —— cổ đại tướng quân bội kiếm, tự mình tại người giàu có vòng tròn phạm vi nhỏ làm lấy tuyên truyền, Khương lão gia tử tả hữu một suy nghĩ, xác thực giống tiểu nhi tử sẽ thích đồ vật, vừa vặn Khương Daniel lập tức liền 18 tuổi.

"Ba ba tặng cho ngươi trưởng thành lễ vật."

Không có thành ý, tặng quà còn phải tự mình tới lấy.

Phàn nàn thì phàn nàn, nhưng mười tám tuổi nam hài tử hay là đối tức sắp đến mới lễ vật tràn ngập chờ mong, Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay trỏ khuấy động lấy mang tại tay trái lớn một mã phô trương thanh thế lớn ban chỉ, tướng quân bội kiếm lập tức liền muốn biến thành Khương gia bội kiếm, nhiều khốc a.

Ánh đèn lần nữa xẹt qua ghế ngồi tụ tập tại trên đài đấu giá lúc toàn trường lại yên tĩnh trở lại. Giữa trận mới đổi nữ chủ trì chập chờn đi đến trận trung ương phủ lấy miếng vải đen vật đấu giá bên cạnh, một bên ỏn ẻn ỏn ẻn giới thiệu, một bên hướng dưới đài ngầm đưa làn thu thuỷ. Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, không biết nàng 'Everest' bên trong lắp bao nhiêu đồ vật, đoán chừng bổ sung vật ném vào trong biển đều có thể lấp đầy Đại Tây Dương. Vì câu chút có tiền lão già phấn đấu đến tận đây, thật là sinh tồn không dễ để người kính nể.

"Lần đấu giá này chưa công khai thần bí vật đấu giá, hiện tại vì mọi người công bố."

Khương Daniel đem lười biếng ổ tại chỗ ngồi bên trong mình kéo ra đến, cuối cùng đã tới. Nhìn nhìn mình đấu giá thẻ số ——15, Khương Daniel có chút không kịp chờ đợi

Khi ánh đèn toàn bộ tụ tập tại hộp đen trên đỉnh lúc, kia nữ chủ trì rốt cục giật xuống màn sân khấu.

Một cái mang theo tai mèo đơn bạc nam hài co quắp tại trong rương, đây là cái quỷ gì tình thú a. Khương Daniel bản thân liền rất phiền chán những này nô tính buôn bán, sớm chút thời gian đụng tới ái tâm bộc phát còn biết xài tiền tương trợ, bản ý là cứu các nàng tại thủy hỏa, lại tiếp xúc đi sau hiện những người này đã sớm không có linh hồn, tựa hồ trừ lấy lòng người khác không có học qua cái gì khác bản lĩnh. Vung tiền như rác đổi về cũng bất quá là thể xác thôi.

Chim coi là đem cá nâng tại không trung là một loại thiện ý cử động. Nhưng đó là sai lầm.

Về sau Khương Daniel liền không còn có làm qua loại chuyện này. Hôm nay nhìn nam hài này, ánh mắt vô hồn uốn tại trong rương, chắc hẳn tại trước đó đông đảo cũng không có gì khác biệt, Khương Daniel lại bỏ mặc mình lâm vào trong chỗ ngồi.

"Các vị, tai mèo nam cũng không thấy nhiều, vị nào nguyện ý lĩnh trở về làm khoa học nghiên cứu đâu?"

Tai mèo không phải đạo cụ?

Kiến thức rộng rãi Khương tiểu thiếu gia cũng chưa nghe nói qua có loại sự tình này, trăm nghe không bằng một thấy, hôm nay lần này thật sự là không uổng công.

Người ở dưới đài nhóm cũng bắt đầu kích động, Khương Daniel tỉnh táo một chút hay là không có động tĩnh gì.

"Món đồ đấu giá này, giá khởi điểm một ngàn vạn, 258 hình thức, hiện tại bắt đầu."

Vừa dứt âm liền có cái bụng phệ lão nam nhân nâng bài.

"Số 69 kêu giá 1200 vạn, còn có hay không càng nhiều?"

Khương Daniel ngược lại là không nghe nàng nói cái gì, con mắt một mực trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm trên đài nam hài, hắn nhìn rất đẹp, trên gương mặt còn rất dài ba viên xinh đẹp nốt ruồi nhỏ, nhân viên công tác giống như là nóng lòng nghĩ biểu hiện ra bọn hắn "Hàng", cầm qua một bên thủ trượng hướng nam hài bắp đùi đâm đâm để hắn cải biến tư thế lộ ra lông xù cái đuôi. Nam hài biểu lộ lập tức trở nên rất khó coi, ánh mắt dữ dằn lộ ra cỗ chơi liều, bộ dáng lại lại vô cùng đáng thương.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cải biến tâm ý.

"Số 37 tiên sinh giơ bảng, trước mắt giá cả 1500 vạn, còn có hay không phải thêm giá?"

Khương Daniel chỉ là đang ngồi liền cảm giác được người bên cạnh ngo ngoe muốn động, không đợi hắn giơ bảng trước hết ngẩng ở trong tay bảng hiệu, cũng không để ý cái gì 258 trực tiếp kêu giá.

"3000 vạn "

15 một mực là Khương gia cố định bảng số, bốn phía lập tức cấm âm thanh, giá cả cũng phù hợp phòng đấu giá không có lý do không đưa cái này thuận nước giong thuyền, ngay cả có người hay không phải thêm giá cũng không có hỏi thăm, thật nhanh đi quá trình liền giải quyết dứt khoát.

"3000 vạn ba lần, chúc mừng số 15 mừng đến vật đấu giá."

***

Khương Daniel trở về nhà cái kia nam hài đã được an bài tại trong phòng khách, hắn đẩy cửa đi vào thời điểm nam hài đưa lưng về phía hắn, lỗ tai rũ cụp lấy, Khương Daniel tiếp thu được tin tức —— hắn không vui.

"Ngươi tên gì?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn móc móc đầu ngón tay giống như là nghĩ ngợi cái gì hay là mở miệng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Con mèo nhỏ mắt cũng không có nhấc.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel."

Hắn còn mặc phòng đấu giá phân phối trang phục, nửa thấu quần áo trong để hắn đơn bạc lồng ngực như ẩn như hiện, còn có thể mơ hồ trông thấy quất roi vết tích, nghĩ đến cũng là chịu không ít khổ. Có thể dùng nhiều tiền mua cái tiêu khiển người phần lớn cái gì cũng không thiếu, có chút cũ nam nhân nếm khắp hoa dại liền còn muốn làm điểm không giống, cái này phục trang cái gì dụng ý cũng liền rõ ràng. Khương Daniel thoát áo khoác hướng bên cạnh hắn đi, con mèo nhỏ kinh hãi không được một mực hướng góc tường co lại. Thẳng đến một kiện mang theo nhiệt độ cơ thể áo khoác dựng ở trên người lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đình chỉ tránh né trợn to ướt sũng ánh mắt nhìn lấy người trước mặt.

Khương Daniel dùng nhẹ tay nhẹ gõ gõ Ung Thánh Hựu trán, "Ngươi suy nghĩ gì loạn thất bát tao đây này? Tắm rửa thay quần áo khác nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, về sau nơi này chính là nhà của ngươi."

Hôm sau Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại bên cạnh liền cất đặt lấy quần áo sạch sẽ, mặc trên người có chút lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, hắn xoa xoa con mắt cũng vẫn cảm thấy không quá hiện thực, ngẫm lại hôm qua có chút đả thương người phản ứng không khỏi đối Khương Daniel sinh lòng áy náy. Kéo màn cửa sổ ra bản ý nghĩ phơi phơi nắng tùy ý thoáng nhìn đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel dưới lầu vườn hoa gác lại bên cạnh bàn ăn ngồi uống vào sữa bò còn thỉnh thoảng lật xem cái gì.

Giống như là tâm hữu linh tê, Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên cùng hắn đối mặt mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức hốt hoảng kéo lên màn cửa ngăn trở mặt mình, còn có thẳng tắp dựng nên lấy lỗ tai.

Không bao lâu cửa liền bị gõ vang, Khương Daniel ngốc ngốc đứng tại cửa ra vào, trong tay bưng lấy một cái không biết từ nơi nào tùy ý bắt tới bể cá, bên trong mấy đuôi xinh đẹp cá vàng nhỏ vui sướng du động, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không biết làm sao mở miệng liền yên tĩnh cùng đợi, không nghĩ tới người kia giống hiến bảo đem bể cá đưa qua.

"Ăn điểm tâm sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã lớn như vậy lần thứ nhất thấy thứ ngốc này.

"Ta ăn đồ chín."

***

Mang Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel liền mỗi chữ mỗi câu cẩn thận lật xem phái người tìm Ung Thánh Hựu tư liệu, người bình thường gia đình cũng không có gì nổi sóng chập trùng, Ung Thánh Hựu khi còn nhỏ một mực bị phụ mẫu bảo hộ vững vững vàng vàng, cái này vốn cho rằng là đệ đệ con mèo nhỏ trên thực tế còn lớn hơn mình một tuổi, 18 tuổi tiểu nam hài mặt ngoài kiên cường nữa cũng vẫn là đa sầu đa cảm, nhìn thấy ghi chép bên trên biểu hiện một năm trước phụ mẫu bởi vì một trận ngoài ý muốn tai nạn xe cộ song song qua đời, Ung Thánh Hựu bị thân mật nhất cùng tin cậy bằng hữu chuyển tay giá cao bán vào phòng đấu giá lúc cũng không nhịn được nghiến răng nghiến lợi, âm thầm thề về sau muốn đối tốt với hắn chút, cho dù tốt chút.

Giống như đụng tới có quan hệ Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình Khương Daniel liền trí thông minh hạ tuyến, làm sao lại làm ra bưng bể cá hỏi người khác muốn hay không ăn cơm loại này nát vấn đề, lúc này đứng tại kệ hàng thượng khán đùa mèo khí Khương Daniel vội vàng thu hồi ánh mắt, không có thể giống nhau sai lầm phạm hai lần. Cuối cùng cũng liền chỉ nhắc tới một chút móng heo, quà vặt cùng bia trở về, Khương Daniel khác chẳng ra sao cả, heo nướng vó tay nghề còn được.

Vỉ nướng vừa gác ở trong đình viện, Ung Thánh Hựu liền mang dép chạy chậm xuống dưới, một đoạn thời gian tiếp xúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không có cách nào cùng người khác giao lưu quá nhiều, nhưng cũng may còn nhiều thời gian, hắn có là kiên nhẫn. Khương Daniel một bên cho móng heo xoát lấy mật, một bên dùng ánh mắt còn lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lỗ tai hắn có chút hướng phía trước nghiêng, cái đuôi buông thõng chỉ có cuối cùng có chút dao, hắn tại hiếu kì cùng chờ mong. Khương Daniel khóe miệng ép cười, hắn quá dễ hiểu, lông xù lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi luôn luôn bán hắn.

Ngọt cay vừa phải móng heo đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, Khương Daniel suy tư là phối hợp bia hay là Cocacola, suy nghĩ một chút hay là đem đồ uống đều đưa tới cho chính hắn lựa chọn. Con mèo nhỏ tựa hồ hôm nay tâm tình phi thường tốt, tiếp bia bắt đầu trước còn nhỏ miệng hớp lấy, lại về sau liền biến thành rót.

Khương Daniel muốn đi qua khuyên nhủ, lại cảm thấy thôi thôi theo hắn đi thôi, kiềm chế tâm tình cũng nên phóng thích mới có khởi đầu mới.

Khương Daniel còn không biết bia cũng tốt như vậy say, con mèo cũng đã bắt đầu đùa nghịch rượu điên, hắn cũng không có cái gì phiền lòng cử động, chỉ là đoan đoan chính chính ngồi tại trên băng ghế nhỏ đung đưa cái đuôi, nhỏ giọng dùng khí âm nói bình thường không dám nói lời.

"Ngươi vì cái gì đối ta tốt như vậy a."

Vấn đề này nhưng làm khó hắn, nếu là nói trầm mê ở da của hắn túi, vậy mình và những cái kia sắc dục huân tâm lão nam nhân có cái gì khác biệt đâu, nhưng cái khác tình cảm cũng vô pháp vì một khắc này xúc động giải vây.

"Lúc ấy a, ngươi bộ dáng vô cùng đáng thương ánh mắt bên trong nhưng lại tràn ngập linh khí, ta cảm thấy ngươi đáng giá người càng tốt hơn sinh."

Không biết là nơi nào đâm động con mèo nhỏ tâm tình, hắn bắt đầu một bên rơi đậu đậu một bên lung tung nói lấy mình không chút tổ chức tốt.

"Ta có cùng các ngươi không giống lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi, khó coi chết rồi, nhưng ta cũng không biết nên làm cái gì. Ta không nguyện ý bị nuôi nhốt làm tiểu sủng vật. Giống như tất cả mọi người không thích ta."

"Ngươi không biết ngươi lỗ tai nhỏ cỡ nào đáng yêu, Thánh Hựu, ngươi là bằng hữu của ta, đây mới là ta đưa cho ngươi định vị, đi mẹ nhà hắn tiểu sủng vật."

"Trước kia cũng có người đã nói như vậy. Sau đó liền không có sau đó." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy cô đơn.

Khương Daniel nghe xong liền biết là cái kia đáng giết ngàn đao cô phụ con mèo nhỏ tín nhiệm cái gọi là hảo hữu.

"Đừng nói trước kia, ta cùng hắn không giống."

Về sau nhân sinh của ngươi, ta tiếp nhận.

***

Ung Thánh Hựu người này, mặt ngoài nhìn xem lạnh như băng kỳ thật bên trong mềm không được, tính tình cũng tốt không được, nhất định phải dùng cái gì đến hình dung kia Khương Daniel cảm thấy chính là dâu tây nhỏ có nhân, cắn một cái chảy ra tất cả đều là ngọt ngào. Để Khương Daniel toàn bộ tâm can đều theo hắn rung động.

Hắn bởi vì không như người thường đặc thù mà tự ti, Khương Daniel liền đúng bệnh hốt thuốc để hắn học được yêu chính mình.

Bước đầu tiên chính là tổng hào không tiếc rẻ cho con mèo nhỏ khích lệ, cho hắn biết mình có bao nhiêu ưu tú. Mặc dù mỗi lần đều rất không rời đầu. Khương Daniel cho nhà làm điểm tâm a di cho nghỉ dài hạn, liền vì khen khen Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mấp mô trứng gà.

"Ung Ung ngươi cái này trứng gà sắc thật tròn nha! Đặc biệt hương."

Bình thường con mèo nhỏ đều sẽ cúi đầu xuống để hắn ngậm miệng đừng nói hảo hảo ăn điểm tâm, nhưng cái gì cũng ngăn không được cái đuôi của hắn duỗi thẳng tắp, mũi nhọn nhẹ nhàng tả hữu dao, đem hảo tâm tình của hắn tiết lộ không còn một mảnh.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu càng là toàn thân tâm tin cậy lấy Khương Daniel, mặc dù tên kia luôn luôn miệng bầu mà lại tiện tay, chiếm hết ngôn ngữ bên trên tiện nghi, thỉnh thoảng sở trường khò khè lấy con mèo nhỏ lỗ tai, nhìn xem hắn bứt rứt bất an nhưng lại không mở miệng cự tuyệt đáng thương bộ dáng tâm tình thật tốt, hắn chau mày một cái, Khương Daniel liền lập tức cố làm ra vẻ dùng ủy khuất ngữ khí cầm chắc lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mệnh mạch "Ung Ung không nguyện ý cho ta sờ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như làm sao cũng kháng cự không được hắn, cúi đầu xuống nhẹ nhàng hướng phía trước đưa đưa lỗ tai của mình "Cho sờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt trần có thể thấy khai lãng, mỗi ngày đều mang theo cười, Khương Daniel nhìn xem cũng vui vẻ, liền tổng suy nghĩ điều tiết không sai biệt lắm cũng nên dẫn hắn ra ngoài trở về sinh sống.

Hôm nay là cùng bằng hữu tụ hội, nghĩ đến cũng phù hợp, liền đưa tay triệu hoán đến con mèo nhỏ tự mình cho hắn mang theo tốt mũ giấu đi hắn linh động lỗ tai.

"Ai cũng không cho phép nhìn, chỉ có ta có thể nhìn."

Khương Daniel bằng hữu phần lớn tương đối hiền lành, lại có bản thân hắn tọa trấn, coi như nghe được chút tin đồn cũng không đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm nhiều làm khó dễ. Mà còn có chút lão bằng hữu đã sớm từ Khương Daniel vụn vụn vặt vặt trong lời nói chắp vá ra hắn đáng yêu hình tượng, đối với hắn chưa nói tới yêu thích cũng tuyệt không ngậm ác ý, một bữa cơm ăn hòa hòa khí khí còn có Khương Daniel một mực đang bên cạnh nói chêm chọc cười, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng cười vẫn không có hạ tuyến qua.

Bạn nhậu dễ thực hiện nhất, không ăn nhiều lâu mọi người hãy gọi nhau là huynh đệ, nâng ly cạn chén tự nhiên là thiếu không được, có người uống nhiều không có cái ánh mắt, trực lăng lăng hô hào Ung huynh ta mời ngươi một chén, vây quanh bàn tròn cho hắn chuyển tới chén rượu. Một chút cũng không nhìn thấy cái khác Khương Daniel nghiêm mặt thối dài, mắt đao nếu là hữu lực độ như vậy hắn giờ phút này nhất định bị Khương Daniel khoét máu me đầm đìa.

Từ từ ngày đó say rượu thất thố, Khương Daniel cãi lại thiếu luôn trêu chọc hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không chút dính qua rượu, hôm nay trong lòng của hắn cao hứng bưng lấy liền hướng bên miệng đưa, Khương Daniel chế trụ hắn cầm chén rượu thủ đoạn "Uống đùa nghịch rượu điên bị ta quay xuống ngày khác uy hiếp ngươi đừng hối hận nha." Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu thua nhướng mày mang theo đã lâu không gặp thiếu niên khí phách "Thế nào a, dựa vào cái gì ngươi có thể uống ta không thể a, chỉ cho châu quan phóng hỏa, không cho phép "

Còn chưa nói xong đâu liền bị Khương Daniel đoạt bạch "Không cho phép ngươi rời đi ta."

Cái gì thổ vị lời tâm tình a, con mèo tao đỏ mặt, từ từ nhắm hai mắt liền cạn một chén.

***

Sự tình phát triển cũng cùng Khương Daniel dự liệu không sai biệt lắm, con mèo nhỏ lại uống cái say không còn biết gì, hai cái khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, vừa vào trong nhà liền tự mình kéo mũ dùng mềm mềm sợi tóc cọ lấy Khương Daniel hàm dưới. Hắn cực lực nghĩ biểu thị tin cậy, phối hợp đem mềm mại bộ vị hướng người bên cạnh trên thân đưa, híp mắt có tiết tấu quơ cái đuôi của hắn. Bình thường tổng là có chút khô ráo môi hôm nay cũng hiện ra thủy khí, giống như là muốn lấy một nụ hôn.

Thật sự là thiên thọ.

Khương Daniel lỗ mũi mắt nhãn quan tâm, chỉ muốn đem cái này nhỏ Túy Miêu tùy tiện rửa sạch xoát một chút ném vào giữa giường thoát đi chỗ thị phi này. Mèo con này không rành thế sự liền thôi, mình đối với hắn giấu trong lòng như thế nào tươi đẹp tâm tư Khương Daniel hay là nhất thanh nhị sở.

Kia cái đuôi vây quanh Khương Daniel phần eo tả hữu cào tao lấy để hắn gần như cầm giữ không được. Ngay cả cọ rửa đều không để ý tới đem người gánh tiến giữa giường bắn lên đến liền nghĩ chạy. Lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu cả bàn tay bao lấy ngón út ngăn chặn bước chân.

"Không muốn đi, Khương Daniel, ta phát tình."

Quay đầu nhìn xem con mèo nhỏ bứt rứt bất an, mặt mũi tràn đầy ửng đỏ, Khương Daniel vội vàng chuyển động đầu óc của hắn muốn vì lập tức cái này lúng túng không khí tìm kiếm cái đường ra. Giúp hắn giải quyết Khương Daniel đương nhiên vui lòng cực kỳ. Có thể không tên không phần cầm giao tình của bọn hắn cược, Khương Daniel không dám. Hắn sợ mất đi con mèo nhỏ thật vất vả đối với mình tạo dựng lên tín nhiệm. Sợ con mèo nhỏ đối với hắn cũng mất đi lòng tin.

Ung Thánh Hựu móp méo khóe miệng phát hiện gia hỏa này thật sự là vừa nát lại không lên nói, ngồi dậy đem lỗ tai trực tiếp áp vào người kia trên lồng ngực cọ xát sát bên lồng ngực của hắn buồn buồn mở miệng.

"Ta không phải thật sự con mèo, không có phát tình kỳ, ta phát tình, là bởi vì ngươi."

Cái kia vừa nát, lời tâm tình lại thổ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí che chở mình, còn hỏi mình có ăn hay không cá vàng xú gia hỏa.

Nói được mức này Khương Daniel muốn vẫn là không hiểu vậy liền không thể nào nói nổi, không ai có thể cự tuyệt con mèo nhỏ trần trụi cầu hoan, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình như cái bụng đói kêu vang ăn xin người, đụng tới tươi non dê béo chỉ muốn đem hắn hủy đi ăn vào bụng.

Hắn trước ngậm lấy con mèo nhỏ mềm mại cánh môi sau đó lại một chút xíu thăm dò vào người kia hào không đề phòng khoang miệng, đè ép hắn chỗ còn lại không khí, hôn gấp Ung Thánh Hựu đều không ngừng dùng nắm đấm biên độ nhỏ thôi táng hắn. Đạt được điểm nhàn rỗi liền từng ngụm từng ngụm thở dốc.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất đối với hắn thô bạo như vậy, hắn trực tiếp đem người đẩy sa vào đến nệm bên trong, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai buông thõng, cái đuôi quyển tại thân thể trước, thân thể theo xô đẩy lúc phản ứng tự nhiên co ro —— đây là con mèo đầu hàng tư thái. Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Daniel thần phục.

Khương Daniel đưa tay vuốt vuốt tóc thở một chút, dùng hai tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu giam cầm tại nệm cùng bộ ngực của mình ở giữa. Hắn dùng cuối cùng một tia lý trí phát ra hỏi thăm, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi bây giờ thanh tỉnh sao, biết mình đang làm cái gì à."

Con mèo nhỏ luôn luôn không ngoan ngoãn nghe lão sư nói chuyện, đem ngón tay thăm dò vào đặt ở mình ngay phía trên người kia khẽ nhếch môi, hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo

"Ngươi thích ta sao?"

Vấn đề khác khả năng còn cần suy tư, đáng yêu hắn chuyện này Khương Daniel sớm đã rất quen tại tâm.

Đạt được hài lòng đáp án con mèo nhỏ cũng không nguyện ý chính diện đi nhiều lời chút dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt, đụng lên đi trao đổi một cái mùi rượu vờn quanh hôn mới tại hắn bên tai mở miệng.

"Bị ngươi yêu, thật tốt nha."

***

Sau đó liền bị nắm cái đuôi, Khương Daniel đại thủ một vòng từ đỉnh vuốt lông một mực vuốt đến cùng bưng, mẫn cảm nhất bộ vị bị giữ tại người tín nhiệm nhất trong tay mang đến cường liệt nhất khoái cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ muốn chân đứng không vững. Hai chân vô lực run lẩy bẩy. Khương Daniel một cái tay khác vòng lấy hắn eo cho hắn chèo chống để hắn có cái điểm mượn lực, đồng thời đem người hướng trong ngực khóa, bờ môi tới gần chỗ kia tại phấn khởi trạng thái một mực chi lăng lấy tai mèo lúc dùng sức mấp máy, liền cảm nhận được nắm lấy mình quần áo trong vạt áo tay lại nắm thật chặt.

"Chính ngươi tìm ngày, vậy cũng chớ hô ngừng."

Trong nhà không có những cái kia đồ vật loạn thất bát tao, Khương Daniel liền lấy chi hộ thủ sương làm thay thế, con mèo nhỏ bị cởi vải vóc toàn thân trần trụi, đã sớm mềm xương cốt hãm trên giường mặc người hái. Khương Daniel ngậm lấy hắn thấm lấy chất lỏng phía trước, đầu bị động tình lúc con mèo không có có chừng mực dùng hai chân kẹp chặt, Khương Daniel tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi, thử nghiệm hướng phía sau khai phát. Như cái chinh phục giả từng tấc từng tấc thăm dò không biết đại lục.

"Ha. . . Niel, chậm một chút "

Khương Daniel nghe vậy tay không có ngừng, hôn thuận bẹn đùi bộ một chút xíu đi lên leo lên, đi ngang qua cái rốn lúc phá lệ chiếu cố, tại bốn phía xoay một vòng, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu lồng ngực trên dưới chập trùng lợi hại, hai cánh tay cũng từ giả ý khước từ biến thành chủ động nghênh hợp, cắm vào Khương Daniel trong tóc chọn cọ xát lấy sợi tóc của hắn giống như là thúc giục người kia nhanh một chút nữa.

"Có thể, tiến. . . Vào đi."

Khương Daniel không nỡ hắn thụ thương, thả chậm tình hình tiết tấu, nhưng kia lại biến thành một loại khác trình độ tra tấn, con mèo nhịn không được chỉ có thể đỏ mặt cầu hoan.

Lựa chọn quỳ nằm sấp tư thế tiến vào, Khương Daniel cẩn thận một chút xíu đẩy vào, làm sao hay là quá lớn, Khương Daniel liền nắm tay đặt ở người kia cán bên trên không ngừng dỗ dành lấy, đồng thời hung ác quyết tâm tiến thẳng một mạch, ngạnh sinh sinh cho con mèo nhỏ đỉnh gỡ hàng.

"Ngô. . . Thật lớn, Niel, ô ô "

Khương Daniel bắt đầu bắt đầu chuyển động, một mực tay ôm ở Ung Thánh Hựu eo thon chi, nhàn hạ một cái tay không ngừng lột động lên con mèo mẫn cảm nhất cái đuôi. Hắn va chạm một lần so một lần dùng sức giống như là muốn đem túi túi cũng nhét vào đồng dạng.

"Không muốn. . . Niel không muốn."

Khương Daniel cũng không để ý tới hắn, một chút cũng không có chậm dần tốc độ, chỉ là cúi người ôn nhu liếm láp lấy dưới thân người nhô ra hồ điệp xương, cho trên người hắn in dấu hạ cái này đến cái khác ấn ký.

Cuối cùng thả ra thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã kêu không được, cao trào ép hắn ngóc lên cái cổ, trong hốc mắt súc đều là nước mắt, Khương Daniel tiến tới nhẹ nhàng cho hắn một nụ hôn, đem nóng dịch lưu tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội.

***

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm Khương Daniel cảm thấy đem hắn con mèo nhỏ làm hung ác hôm nay khẳng định lại sẽ xấu hổ.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút nào không có ý tứ, mở mắt ra liền cho mình hiến một nụ hôn còn ổ trong ngực nãi thanh nãi khí nói.

"Trước kia nhìn tàu Titanic Thời Giác đến bọn hắn lưu lại cái kia thủy khí mờ mịt thủ ấn đặc biệt gợi cảm."

"Nhưng bây giờ cảm thấy khắp thiên hạ ngươi gợi cảm nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị nhấn hạ nũng nịu chốt mở, trong chăn vui chơi không ngừng, Khương Daniel cũng liền theo hắn đi, thế nhưng là lại cảm thấy nói không ra quái chỗ nào quái, chân chính thoát ly ôm Khương Daniel rốt cục phát hiện vấn đề —— hắn con mèo nhỏ, lỗ tai cái đuôi toàn cũng không thấy!

Hoan ái còn có cái này tác dụng sao!

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel vạch ra đến cũng cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi, không ngừng nắm tay đặt ở trên đầu xác nhận lấy!

"Thật không gặp á!"

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn vui vẻ dáng vẻ hôn một cái trán của hắn.

"Ngươi đến cùng là từ cái kia truyện cổ tích bên trong chạy đến tìm ta nha, là « công chúa Bạch Tuyết » hay là « ngủ mỹ nhân » hay là « mỹ nhân ngư » hay là « Ung Thánh Hựu »?"

_END

9,557 duyệt


	57. Chapter 57

【 đan Ung 】 dựa

Hiện cõng, đoản văn

Khương Daniel mở mắt ra thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu còn nằm tại bên cạnh hắn ngủ ngon ngọt, tóc cắt ngang trán nhu thuận dán cái trán, một cái tay còn cúi tại bụng mình bên trên.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được, kéo tới hôn một cái hắn tại vô ý thức hạ hư nắm thành quyền tay.

Không có ra dự kiến, người kia mân mê miệng không hài lòng anh một tiếng, bổ sung lấy lông mi đều run rẩy. Thuận thế trở mình xoay đến một bên khác ngủ.

Đưa lưng về phía không có cách nào nhìn thấy mặt của hắn, Khương Daniel lại dùng tay đem hắn tách ra về trong lồng ngực của mình. Đều là cạn ngủ người, như thế làm ầm ĩ Ung Thánh Hựu liền lập tức ở vào nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa, nhếch mắt con ngươi nhìn Daniel đại khái hình dáng, cũng không có cái kia khí lực cùng hắn nói chêm chọc cười, cầm đầu cọ xát Khương Daniel cổ hướng bên cạnh hắn xích lại gần chút, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Bọn hắn đều quá mệt mỏi.

Công ty thả hai ngày nghỉ, lần này Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem Ung Thánh Hựu trói tại bên người không cho phép hắn về nhà.

"Ca ca quá mệt mỏi, cần nghỉ ngơi, ta cũng quá mệt mỏi, ta cần ngươi."

Khương Daniel là nói như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nhìn xem hắn cười, cười khóe mắt cong cong.

"Chúng ta Niel, muốn như thế nào đều có thể "

Cái kia thiên hạ ban hai người liền không có trở về phòng ngủ, Khương Daniel thuê xong một gian phòng mang theo ca ca thẳng đến khách sạn.

Khương Daniel tắm rửa lúc đi ra Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường co lại nho nhỏ một đoàn, điện thoại còn ngoại phóng lấy âm nhạc, kia thủ september, Khương Daniel không thích, hắn luôn cảm giác ca ca nội tâm bị gỡ ra đẫm máu bày ở bên ngoài. Những cái kia ngay cả mình cũng không cách nào vì hắn san bằng cảm giác bất an.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như bắt đầu ngủ gật, tóc còn ướt sũng, giọt nước một giọt một giọt rơi đi xuống, choáng kia một khối nhỏ thảm giống một lần nữa lấy sắc.

Khương Daniel rõ ràng giọt rượu không dính, nhưng hắn cảm thấy mình có chút say. Hắn muốn đi qua ôm một cái hắn, đối với hắn nói một ngàn mốt vạn lần ta yêu ngươi.

Vừa xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu bên người hắn tựa như một con kinh cung chim đồng dạng bắn lên còn mang nghề nghiệp tiếu dung. Thấy rõ Khương Daniel mặt lại hoa một hai giây nhớ tới hiện tại chính đang nghỉ phép, vừa mới phảng phất đối camera đồng dạng biểu hiện để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, tới gần vòng lấy Khương Daniel bả vai góp ở bên tai hỏi hắn "Muốn làm sao?"

Khương Daniel trực tiếp ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng phòng tắm đi, đem hắn đặt ở rửa mặt trên đài thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai đều đỏ nhỏ giọng nói không nên ở chỗ này, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn đáng yêu, cầm chóp mũi cọ hắn, hôn hôn khóe miệng của hắn, tại hắn xấu hổ nhắm mắt lại thời điểm vớt qua một bên trên vách tường gác lại hóng gió đối Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ông công việc.

"Ca, gian phòng điều hoà không khí nhiệt độ mở thấp như vậy, tóc không thổi khô là sẽ xảy ra bệnh." Khương Daniel thanh âm đều nhiễm lên ý cười trên tay công việc cũng không ngừng, đầu ngón tay chơi qua lọn tóc từng lần một vuốt vuốt, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra hắn nguyên bản bởi vì xấu hổ lại chờ mong mà hai mắt nhắm.

"Tiểu tử thúi, lại trêu cợt ta."

Khương Daniel ngừng hóng gió, hai tay chống tại trên bàn đem Ung Thánh Hựu cố trong ngực thẳng nhìn hắn ánh mắt

"Ngươi tan tầm, ngươi bây giờ chỉ là Khương Daniel một người Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi muốn thế nào đều có thể, ngươi muốn ngủ ta liền bồi ngươi ngủ, ngươi muốn ăn chúng ta liền điểm rất nhiều giao hàng, ngươi nghĩ xem phim chúng ta liền dựa chung một chỗ tuyển phiến, ngươi muốn nghe thơ tình ta liền niệm cho ngươi nghe."

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt đã bị Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ ngôn ngữ làm hiện đỏ, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm bảo bối của hắn thật quá cảm tính.

"Ngươi không vui liền hướng ta nổi giận, không nên đem hết thảy đều nén ở trong lòng, ngươi cái gì cũng sẽ không mất đi, ngươi đáng giá trên thế giới này hết thảy, Thánh Hựu, thử nghiệm dựa vào ta đi, ta nói sẽ yêu thương ngươi nha, ngươi cho rằng là thuận miệng giảng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cười toe toét, thế nhưng là một khi bắt đầu nước mắt tựa như mở áp hồng thủy đồng dạng thu lại không được, để Khương Daniel hoảng hồn, nhưng là thế nào hỏi hắn cũng không nói, chỉ là ô ô hướng người kia trong ngực chui càng sâu.

"Đừng khóc, bảo bối, làm giống ta khi dễ ngươi đồng dạng."

Daniel đem hắn kia nhỏ vòi nước đồng dạng xinh đẹp ca ca ôm bỏ vào trong chăn, giống hống đứa bé đồng dạng hống hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ. Rốt cục tại coi là người kia ngủ thời điểm nghe thấy thanh âm.

"Daniel, ta thật yêu ngươi "

—— ——

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm bên cạnh quệt mồm ngủ không có chút nào phòng bị ca ca, tự hỏi mình đêm qua là thế nào tại được không dễ nghỉ ngơi nhịn xuống làm chút nhỏ chuyện xấu.

A, có thể là bởi vì, so với muốn ngủ ngươi, ta càng muốn ngủ hơn tỉnh bên người còn có ngươi đi.

—— —— —— ——

Ta hi vọng ta yêu hai cái tiểu hài có thể là tương hỗ chữa trị quan hệ.

Hi vọng ca ca đệ đệ Thiên Thiên đều thật vui vẻ.


	58. *

Phó bản 【 đan Ung / hoàng Ung 】 tràn

Khương Daniel khóe mắt nghiêng mắt nhìn lấy đồng hồ, tích táp hướng mười giờ phương hướng đi, hắn loay hoay ngón tay không ngừng đập mặt bàn, thời gian ước định nhanh đến hắn không biết người kia vì cái gì vẫn chưa xuất hiện. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không quá chú ý, ngồi ở trên giường chống đầu nhìn Khương Daniel vội vàng xao động bộ dáng, xùy cười một tiếng đặc biệt muốn dạy đạo cho hắn dục tốc bất đạt đạo lý.

Hắn khẳng định sẽ đến, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tưởng vững chắc, cho nên hắn tuyệt không gấp.

Hắn như vậy mạnh hơn, làm sao lại bỏ mặc có tay cầm tại trên tay người khác?

—— ——

Gõ gõ ——

Tiếng đập cửa lộ ra đặc biệt chói tai, Khương Daniel lập tức đứng lên đi mở cửa.

Cổng người có xinh đẹp tóc dài ngang vai, mềm mại dán tại bên tai, lộ ra thuận theo không được, vớ cao màu đen thật chặt bao vây lấy bắp chân của hắn, váy ngắn khó khăn lắm qua bẹn đùi bộ. Nhưng hắn không có giương mắt, trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm trên chân trắng noãn giày, liền cho Khương Daniel để lọt cái phát xoáy mà nhìn.

Khương Daniel khóe miệng mang cười, sờ sờ trước mặt người tóc dài liền lôi kéo người kia tay đem hắn hướng gian phòng dẫn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn còn là ngồi ở trên giường không có di động vị trí. Miệng bên trong giọng trêu chọc trước tại tầm mắt vừa bước vào Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai.

"Ung hội trưởng hôm nay thật xinh đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu như cũ cúi đầu, xiết chặt mép váy không biết làm sao.

—— ——

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trường học hình tượng một mực rất phù hợp mặt, hội học sinh hội trưởng, nghiệp vụ năng lực nhất lưu, thành tích cũng tốt, đối đãi người thân cắt. Mấu chốt là tướng mạo cũng cực giai. Không ít người thích hắn.

Nhưng hắn có cái bí mật nhỏ.

Hắn thích mặc nữ trang, các loại xinh đẹp nhỏ váy váy, phối thêm tất chân tại hắn gầy còm trên đùi, tuyệt không không hài hòa.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác bị gặp được, hắn cũng không rõ ràng là lúc nào bị Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp lén, chỉ nhớ đến lúc ấy hai người kia đến tìm hắn lúc trong tay nắm bắt ảnh chụp còn mang theo có vẻ như thiện ý cười hỏi hắn,

"Hội trưởng không hi vọng những hình này lưu ra ngoài đi?"

Hắn đương nhiên không hi vọng.

—— ——

Tiến phòng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ cúi đầu Khương Daniel liền có chút không cao hứng, hắn vây quanh người kia sau lưng nhéo nhéo hắn chặt chẽ mông, tựa hồ dùng sức có chút nặng, vải vóc hướng về sau kéo ghìm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước vật kia kiện, hắn có chút bị đau ưm một tiếng. Khương Daniel tâm tình liền bỗng nhiên tạnh. Quấn cái bước chân chạy đến bên giường cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kề vai sát cánh.

"Học trưởng, ngươi đã đến cũng đừng lằng nhà lằng nhằng, một cọc giao dịch mà thôi, đừng một bộ bị hại tiểu tức phụ bộ dáng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn môi ngẩng đầu lên, hôm nay mặc thành dạng này cũng không phải là hắn bản ý, nhưng hai người kia như thế yêu cầu, hắn cũng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn nghe lời không có lựa chọn nào khác.

Khương Daniel tri kỷ giúp Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển cái băng ghế đặt ở trước giường, ra hiệu hắn ngồi lên. Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa vào tòa giương mắt liền phát hiện hai người giống quán trà quần chúng đồng dạng trực câu câu nhìn mình chằm chằm.

A. . . Thật khó có thể a.

Hắn bất đắc dĩ nhắm mắt lại, đem hai chân tách ra tại hai bên, ở giữa tùy tiện rộng mở cho hai người kia thưởng thức. Hôm nay mặc đầu này tất chân là Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn, xử lý qua, ở giữa mở động, ngay cả thoát tất yếu đều không có. Hắn cũng ứng yêu cầu không có mặc đồ lót.

Trước khi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đã bản thân xử lý qua, khuếch trương bôi trơn, hắn làm hơn một giờ, mồ hôi đầm đìa, mắt thấy nhanh đến thời gian, vội vàng vọt vào tắm liền đến.

Hiện nay chính hắn tách ra chân tại hai bên ghế dựa trên cánh tay, đầu ngón tay tại cửa huyệt xoay một vòng, từng chút từng chút thử thăm dò đi vào, vừa mới xâm nhập một đốt ngón tay lại xông bận bịu đem ra, giống là có chút e ngại cái gì.

"Sách "

Nghe được, là Khương Daniel thanh âm, hắn có chút không kiên nhẫn.

"Đừng lãng phí thời gian "

Chưa từng dùng tới đường hành lang vừa bôi trơn qua cũng vẫn là thái sinh chát chát, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nhọn mà bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi, hắn đem ngón tay đặt ở bên môi vươn cái lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp, đem toàn bộ chỉ thân đều liếm sáng lóng lánh lại thả lại vừa mới kia địa giới, lần này hạ quyết tâm trực tiếp đâm đi vào, không có chờ mình thích ứng lại xoay tròn mài.

"Hô. . . A "

Kỳ thật không muốn thừa nhận, có người đang nhìn, hắn thật tốt hưng phấn.

Hắn cán bắt đầu biến lớn, nhưng tất chân chăm chú ghìm để hắn thật không thoải mái, hắn lặng lẽ nhếch mắt nhìn bên cạnh Khương Daniel một chút, người kia dưới hông căng phồng, bởi vì chính mình.

Loại này nhận biết để Ung Thánh Hựu có loại không hiểu thấu cảm giác thỏa mãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác càng thêm lớn mật lên, hắn lại nhiều thăm dò vào một chỉ, giống như là sợ bọn họ thấy không rõ một cái khác nhàn rỗi tay đẩy ra khe mông, miệng bên trong nho nhỏ ưm cũng một mực đứt quãng không ngừng qua.

"Cỏ "

Khương Daniel đem áo khoác thoát hướng trên giường quăng ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn như cũ không có động tĩnh, bất thành khí nhìn hắn đồng dạng giống như lại nói tiểu bằng hữu chính là huyết khí phương cương không nín được.

Cút mẹ mày đi khắc chế, lão tử hiện tại liền muốn lên hắn.

Khương Daniel thô bạo đem Ung Thánh Hựu động tác lấy tay nâng quá đỉnh đầu, một cái tay khác tại Ung Thánh Hựu bẹn đùi bộ tùy ý lăng nhục, nhiều lần khó khăn lắm rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí bên cạnh nhưng lại lập tức dời. Miệng cũng không có ngừng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu mở rộng lấy cổ áo phụ cận mút lấy, bên tai Ung Thánh Hựu động tình thở không ngừng.

Khương Daniel ngồi xuống thân thể nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi, hắn cách tất chân gặm cắn Ung Thánh Hựu bẹn đùi, thỉnh thoảng còn hướng lấy hắn cán hô khẩu khí. Bựa lưỡi bị tất chân ma sát có chút khó chịu, nhưng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu da thịt liền cùng một chỗ lại nóng hầm hập.

Khương Daniel rút ngón tay đào một chút cao trạng vật hướng người kia vừa mới đùa bỡn bộ vị tìm kiếm, bên trong ướt sũng tiến vào không có chút nào ngăn cản, dâm thủy thuận đầu ngón tay chảy đến trên ghế, giống như là nghĩ che giấu cái này mị loạn một mặt, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu vén đi lên váy buông ra.

"Hội trưởng thật lợi hại, phía dưới thật nhiều nước a."

Loại này giống như là nói ngươi thiên phú dị bẩm, trời sinh liền nên bị nam nhân thao tao lời nói, để Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực bắn tinh.

—— ——

Không đầy một lát dị dạng cảm giác thăng lên đến, nghĩ cũng biết, vừa mới Khương Daniel đút cho phía dưới miệng nhỏ đồ vật không sáng loáng trượt còn chứa thôi tình thành phần, Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn uốn éo người, Khương Daniel ở phía dưới làm loạn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể không có kết cấu gì giải khai mình áo nút thắt.

Áo khoác rút đi dễ dàng, nhưng màu hồng áo lót nhỏ cũng không dễ dàng cởi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định thoát liền bị Khương Daniel ôm nửa người trên vung ra giường thượng, hạ nửa người chi đứng ở bên giường.

Khương Daniel vật sớm đã lấy ra tại cửa huyệt rèn luyện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đong đưa cái mông về sau cọ, muốn đem hắn đồ vật nuốt vào, giống như là không hài lòng tại bất an của hắn phân, Khương Daniel một bàn tay chào hỏi tại Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông bên trên.

"Hôm nay đem chúng ta hầu hạ tốt, chuyện sau này đều dễ nói."

Chúng. . . ta?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngay tại cách đó không xa ngồi, nửa người dưới cũng căng phồng, giống như là bắt lấy trọng điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền chuyển lấy thân thể hướng phía trước di động. Khương Daniel cũng không có ngăn cản hắn, nhìn xem hắn hướng phía trước nằm sấp dùng tay giải khai Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quần muốn mang trân bảo đồng dạng đem vật kia kiện trước hôn một cái, sau đó ngậm vào phun ra nuốt vào. Đồng thời đung đưa cái mông phát ra im ắng thúc giục.

Khương Daniel cũng không có nhẫn, bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo liền trực tiếp đỉnh đi vào, khí lực lớn Ung Thánh Hựu đi thẳng tới, đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngậm càng sâu.

"Ngô. . . A. . . A "

Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi vây quanh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cán một mực đảo quanh, ngẫu nhiên ngậm không ngừng phun ra còn cần đầu lưỡi đỉnh lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tính khí trên cùng lỗ nhỏ. Một mực trí thân sự ngoại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cuối cùng là chính thức đã gia nhập chiến trường.

Hắn tóc giả rơi vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên đùi, nâng lên hạ xuống đâm hắn ngứa một chút.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dứt khoát trực tiếp hái được kia đỉnh tóc giả.

Bọn hắn đều thích xem Ung Thánh Hựu thật xinh đẹp phong tình vạn chủng, nhưng bọn hắn cũng yêu thậm chí càng yêu bản thân Ung Thánh Hựu, thân là nam sinh Ung Thánh Hựu.

—— ——

Khương Daniel tựa hồ là ngại cái này không đủ hăng hái, nắm bắt Ung Thánh Hựu eo liền chỗ kết hợp trực tiếp đem người ôm lấy. Ung Thánh Hựu miệng đều còn chưa kịp khép lại, nước bọt thuận khóe miệng chảy xuống.

Còn không có kịp phản ứng liền nhận Khương Daniel mãnh liệt va chạm, đứng thẳng tư thế để Khương Daniel ở trong cơ thể hắn chôn càng sâu, ừ a a ngữ không thành điều.

"Daniel, quá sâu "

"Ha. . . Không thể "

Nhưng Khương Daniel kia quản nhiều như vậy.

"Sẽ dài lợi hại như vậy, có thể ăn."

Một bên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không cao hưng, vừa mới bị ngậm chính khởi kình để Khương Daniel cắt đứt, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đem nước tiểu giống như đối với hắn, hắn có thể trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói không muốn, thế nhưng là phía dưới kia miệng nhỏ hay là thật chặt cắn Khương Daniel kích thước không nhỏ vật.

Lẳng lơ.

Hắn cũng đứng lên, hắn là đang đối mặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu tiên là hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu không khép lại được khóe miệng, sau đó hướng lên đẩy hắn áo lót nhỏ xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu nhũ châu.

"Ung hội trưởng chuẩn bị rất đầy đủ a, màu hồng nội y rất dựng ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện nay bị Khương Daniel đỉnh ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, nào có miệng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đáp lời, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không náo, nhẹ nhàng cắn cắn người kia nhũ châu, nhìn kia tiểu quả thực trở nên mạo xưng máu đỏ, như cũ tự quyết định đồng dạng.

"Ung hội trưởng núm vú nhỏ có thể hay không thật giống nữ nhân đồng dạng có thể ra sữa nước a."

Đây là cái gì hỗn trướng lời nói a.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không chờ hắn đáp án, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu ngực liền hút mạnh. Đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai bên đều hút ẩn ẩn làm đau.

"Không có sữa. . . Ô ô ô "

"Không. . . Muốn như thế hút "

"Ta không phải nữ nhân. . . A ha "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rảnh rỗi tay cũng không ngừng an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu âm hành, tiền hậu giáp kích khoái cảm nhiều không chỗ phóng thích, Ung Thánh Hựu huyệt miệng không ngừng không nghe sai khiến co rút lại, ngạnh sinh sinh đem Khương Daniel cho kẹp bắn, rầm rầm toàn rót tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng theo hắn đổ vào vách trong đồng thời toàn phun tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên bụng.

Gỡ một lần hàng Khương Daniel nghe lời đi tại bên cạnh đem vị trí tặng cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chính mình ở một bên bày ra máy ảnh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhíu mày án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn cho mình bụng dưới liếm sạch sẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thuận theo dùng đầu lưỡi một tiết một tiết liếm sạch những cái kia sinh ra từ mình tanh nồng chất lỏng.

Nhiệt khí hô Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng có chút cầm giữ không được, vịn cán tại trên mặt người kia đảo quanh, còn đặc biệt chiếu cố người kia trên gương mặt xinh đẹp ba viên nốt ruồi.

"Muốn không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm cái mông cọ lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu đạt dục vọng.

"Vậy ngươi làm nữ nhân của ta Thiên Thiên cho ta sinh uống sữa có được hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị vũ nhục cũng tiêu không xong những dục vọng kia, tóc ngắn ở đâu người cần cổ cọ suy nghĩ cầu người kia cho thống khoái, lại lại không biết trả lời thế nào.

"Ô ô ô, ta không phải nữ nhân không có cách nào sinh sữa."

Sợi tóc cào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng ngứa một chút, hắn cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như một con lấy cá khô Tiểu Nãi Miêu. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mềm lòng rối tinh rối mù. Ngữ khí cũng thả mềm.

"Vậy sau này coi như ta nhỏ mèo cái có được hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc không biết trả lời như thế nào đành phải thuận hắn lại nói.

"Ung Ung. . . Sau này sẽ là các ngươi nhỏ mèo cái."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần này hài lòng, trực tiếp đỉnh đi vào

"A. . . A "

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel không giống, là chính diện tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu, hai nam nhân đồ vật hình dạng không giống, mang tới cảm giác cũng không giống, Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái chỉ muốn mắt trợn trắng, khóe mắt nước mắt cũng tích táp rơi đến khắp nơi đều là.

"Gọi cho ta nghe a "

"Ừm. . . A, thật lớn, ca ca thật tuyệt "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền móp méo miệng, cũng không muốn nghe những thứ này.

"Lão công, nhanh động một chút a, thao chết Ung Ung đi "

Lẳng lơ, tao chết rồi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quả thực muốn đem vật nhỏ này trực tiếp làm chết trên giường.

"Không là muốn làm ta nhỏ mèo cái? Cho ta học mèo kêu."

Học mèo kêu?

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt thấy hắn chính là không mở miệng, một bên Khương Daniel giống như là cũng tới tính gây nên, huýt sáo đem camera dán tại trên giường hai người chỗ giao hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt lưỡi quan chính là không mở miệng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biên độ nhỏ đỉnh một chút, hôn cũng phụ bên trên người kia môi duỗi đầu lưỡi đi vào nghĩ cạy mở người kia lưỡi quan.

"Bảo bối, nhanh lên, ta muốn nghe."

". . ."

"Meo. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không tiếp tục treo, nghe thấy cái này âm thanh liền bắt đầu động tác.

"Meo. . . Meo "

"Meo. . . Ngao ô. . . Meo "

Cuối cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng bắn vào, hai người tinh dịch để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải bụng của mình đều trướng. Hắn thoát lực ghé vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên vai lười nhác động đậy.

Một bên Khương Daniel vuốt ve lưng của hắn, tự tác chủ trương cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay hướng mình lại ngẩng đầu nửa người dưới tìm kiếm.

"Con mèo nhỏ, đừng ngủ nha, vấn đề của ta còn không có giải quyết a "

TBC

Một vạn 1,967 duyệt


	59. *

Không nên trêu chọc chó săn nhỏ

Ung Thánh Hựu ban đêm bị ngẹn nước tiểu lúc tỉnh mới ba giờ hơn.

Đi đến phòng khách trông thấy nhà mình tiểu bằng hữu vẫn ở trên ghế sa lon xoát điện thoại, Khương Daniel không có mở đèn, điện thoại huỳnh quang chiếu hắn lúc sáng lúc tối, lại vẫn nhìn rõ hắn tại tức giận chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng âm thầm cảm thấy chát, cái này đều đã là ngày thứ ba, bình thường nhu thuận đáng yêu tiểu bằng hữu lần này quyết tâm muốn đùa nghịch tính tình.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy ủy khuất, bình thường kết giao rất tốt không có gì dị thường nữ đồng sự, đột nhiên đem mình thét lên trong hành lang, than thở khóc lóc thổ lộ, tình đến nồng lúc còn xông đi lên hôn mình, tốc độ nhanh chóng để Ung Thánh Hựu mảy may chưa kịp phản ứng chớ nói chi là phản kháng. Sau đó chỉ nghe thấy hành lang cửa đụng tới thanh âm, tìm ánh mắt đuổi theo đã nhìn thấy một cái tiêu sái bóng lưng.

Sách, cái này Thái Bình Dương vai rộng không phải nhà mình tiểu bằng hữu còn có thể là ai.

Thuận đường rất muốn cho mình trỉa hạt một bài lành lạnh a.

Vào lúc ban đêm liền nghĩ dựa vào ôm ôm hôn hôn giải quyết vấn đề, lại hoàn toàn không dùng được, ngày thứ hai ngay trước Khương Daniel mặt đem tất cả nữ đồng chí phương thức liên lạc đều xóa bỏ, tiểu bằng hữu sắc mặt có như vậy điểm chuyển biến tốt đẹp, nhưng vẫn là bưng, hôm nay đêm hôm khuya khoắt phòng khách dạ hội, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, vô cùng đáng thương nhìn người kia một chút, nghĩ đến nếu không mình hay là trước đi tiểu tiện đi không nghĩ tới người kia lại là mở miệng trước

"Ca là muốn đi toilet sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel rốt cục chủ động cùng mình đáp lời, chân chó cuồng gật đầu cho đáp lại, lại tại nhìn thấy nhà mình chó săn nhỏ khóe miệng một vòng cười lúc trong lòng còi báo động đại tác. Khẳng định không thích hợp, nhưng là không thể nói đến cùng là lạ ở chỗ nào.

"Ca đã làm có lỗi với ta sự tình liền muốn đền bù ta."

"Hài lòng ta liền tha thứ ca "

Không biết hắn chơi hoa dạng gì Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể hậm hực đứng ở phòng khách. Trông thấy tiểu bằng hữu kịch lôi kéo kéo tấm tại gian phòng trong phòng tắm ra ra vào vào.

Về sau liền bị cướp đoạt ánh mắt.

Khương Daniel dùng miếng vải đen che kín hắn, tay thuận khuôn mặt một mực trượt xuống đến, miệng một mực hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai hơi thở, thanh âm của hắn phi thường trầm thấp êm tai, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến mỗi lần tình đến nồng lúc Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng gọi hắn "Ung Ung", chính mình cũng sẽ toàn thân rung động. Rất thích Khương Daniel, rất ưa thích.

Không hài lòng tại Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này còn thất thần, chó săn nhỏ ác ý cắn cắn ca ca vành tai, khi nghe thấy hắn bị đau thở nhẹ lúc lại dẫn trấn an tính chất liếm láp."Ca ca lúc này còn thất thần? Là đang nghĩ nữ nhân kia sao?"

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng giải thích, liền bị Khương Daniel từng bước một hướng phòng tắm mang. Cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy, chỉ có thể phụ thuộc vào Khương Daniel, nhắm mắt theo đuôi.

【 ta bị ca ca ỷ lại 】

Loại này nhận biết hiển nhiên để chó săn nhỏ mười phần thỏa mãn, tâm tình không tự giác giương lên mấy cái độ.

Tiến phòng tắm Khương Daniel liền dựa vào tại rửa mặt trên đài, không kịp chờ đợi lột sạch ca ca, án lấy ca ca đầu để hắn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất. Cầm hông đỉnh đỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên hiểu ý, muốn dùng tay giải khai quần trừ lúc bị Khương Daniel vỗ nhè nhẹ mở.

"Dùng miệng."

Khương Daniel đem trên cổ cà vạt cởi xuống trở tay liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay trói lại.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu không thường cho Khương Daniel khẩu giao, kỹ thuật không tốt còn lão bị nghẹn mình, Khương Daniel không nỡ. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền vui thanh nhàn, nhưng hôm nay Khương Daniel hiển nhiên là mang cơn giận, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không dám lỗ mãng, thấy thế nào cũng là mình vô lý trước đây, bồi tiểu hài chơi đùa cũng liền chơi đùa đi.

Đầu tiên là dùng răng cắn khóa kéo, từng cái hướng xuống lôi kéo, nước bọt không cầm được lưu. Đem Khương Daniel quần tây nhan sắc lấy sâu.

"Đinh - "

Đầu lưỡi mở ra quần trừ Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp chờ đợi cách đồ lót hôn lên Khương Daniel thô to. Hắn có chút nóng nảy, muốn cho tiểu bằng hữu an ủi, bản thân ngầm thừa nhận bắt đầu trận này mang theo an ủi tính chất tình ái thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quyết định tận khả năng cho cái này thích ăn dấm tiểu bằng hữu thỏa mãn.

"Lần sau cho ca nhìn xem, ca hiện tại là cỡ nào sóng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hiện tại mình khẳng định có điểm thiếu dưỡng, không phải làm sao không phải rất rõ ràng Khương Daniel đang nói cái gì. Không chờ hắn kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel liền vẫn cởi đồ lót, vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt ra hiệu ca ca tiếp tục.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước từ phần đuôi một mực hôn đến đầu bộ, sau đó dùng bờ môi bao trùm mình sắc bén răng bắt đầu nuốt, miệng hắn quá nhỏ, quấn là như thế nào hết sức cũng nuốt không hết, Khương Daniel nhịn không được đỉnh làm hai lần, nghe thấy ca ca dinh dính nghẹn ngào.

Hắn nghĩ hắn Ung Ung giờ phút này xinh đẹp con mắt nhất định mang theo lệ quang, khóe mắt hiện ra đỏ, hắn muốn hôn thân ca ca khóe mắt, hắn nghĩ như vậy cũng làm như vậy, một tay giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt vải.

Đột nhiên nhìn thấy chướng mắt quang để Ung Thánh Hựu không thế nào mở mở mắt, hắn hơi híp mắt lại một chút xíu tiếp nhận quang kích thích lại tại hoàn toàn mở ra trông thấy camera ống kính sau lập tức minh bạch Khương Daniel câu kia "Lần sau cho ca nhìn xem, ca hiện tại là cỡ nào sóng." Là có ý gì.

Khương Daniel tại ghi chép hắn.

Không mảnh vải che thân miệng bên trong còn ngậm lấy người khác tính khí hắn.

Kịp phản ứng Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra Khương Daniel đồ vật muốn cầm tay đi chắn ống kính, khẽ động lại phát hiện tay cũng bị Khương Daniel trói tay sau lưng tại sau lưng.

Dùng bị sang màu đỏ bừng mắt trừng Khương Daniel hiển nhiên chỗ ích lợi gì cũng không có "Ngươi đừng vuốt, cầu ngươi" nam nhân chỉ có thể mềm ngữ khí, hi vọng đệ đệ có thể buông tha mình.

"Ca, làm sai chuyện liền muốn trả giá đắt, không để ngươi dài trí nhớ về sau tại phạm làm sao bây giờ?"

Không chút nào mềm lòng, án lấy nam đầu người hướng hướng mình, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì há miệng ra, chỉ hi vọng đứa bé trai này có thể sớm một chút nguôi giận.

Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi vòng quanh, liếm láp, giống nhấm nháp thiên hạ mỹ vị trân tu đồng dạng đầu nhập, nghe thấy Khương Daniel không thể ức chế thô thở cho Ung Thánh Hựu lớn lao cổ vũ. Hắn càng thêm ra sức vì Khương Daniel phục vụ, tận lực há to miệng vì hắn làm lấy thâm hầu.

Tối hậu quan đầu Khương Daniel dẫn theo Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy đem mình đồ vật xách ra. Màu trắng tinh dịch phun Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy. Hắn đem ống kính nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu sau đó trêu chọc lấy

"Ca thật là diễn viên mặt, thái thượng kính."

Vò đã mẻ không sợ sứt Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mất thận trọng, ân ái đậu bắt ống kính năng lực phát huy phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, hắn đối ống kính phun ra cái lưỡi vòng quanh bắn đến khóe miệng bên cạnh bạch trọc. Mị nhãn như tơ trêu đùa Khương Daniel. Còn cần bóng loáng gương mặt đi cọ Khương Daniel vừa mới bắn xong tính khí.

Như ước nguyện của hắn vừa mới còn bưng phảng phất trí thân sự ngoại người lập tức liền bị nhen lửa, cho camera tìm cái vị trí tốt sau đó liền đem ca ca từ dưới đất vớt.

Khương Daniel một bên nhẹ nhàng khuấy động lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí, một bên nói trông thấy người khác thân ca ca, trong lòng mình cỡ nào khó chịu cỡ nào cần vuốt ve.

Khương Daniel tuyệt không chuyên tâm, ngược lại lại xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu vú trái, ngậm lên miệng, nhẹ ngậm lấy, lại giống tiểu hài bú sữa đồng dạng mút vào

"Ca ca có thể hay không bị mả mẹ nó ra sữa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại cả người đều không tốt, hắn không thể không thừa nhận có camera tại cả người hắn đều càng mẫn cảm, hắn híp mắt nhìn xem trong gương mình trắng nõn làn da toàn bộ phụ bên trên động lòng người phấn, bộ vị nhạy cảm đều bị người yêu thưởng thức tại tay. Trong gương là thật, dâm loạn.

Nhìn xem mình Ung Thánh Hựu liền muốn chân đứng không vững, chỉ có thể uốn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực. Nhìn xem hắn lâm vào tình dục dáng vẻ chó săn nhỏ mười phần thỏa mãn, đem tay cắm vào ca ca miệng bên trong quấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ra sức phun ra nuốt vào, đầu lưỡi lướt qua khe hở còn không tính, hết sức hướng Khương Daniel móng tay bên trong liếm láp.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mê biểu lộ Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên lại chơi tâm nổi lên. Hắn rút ra ngón tay của mình đem ca ca đặt ở rửa mặt trên đài, giải phóng ca ca bị cà vạt buộc chặt lấy hai tay, tri kỷ đem dầu bôi trơn cũng chen tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, dẫn hắn hướng tiểu huyệt của mình bên trong tìm kiếm. Thuận tay cầm qua một bên camera nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, công tác chuẩn bị nhất định phải làm tốt."

Buông xuống lời nói liền ở một bên xem kịch vui dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel cất đặt thành M hình, xác thực tiêu chuẩn quá lớn, nghĩ đến mình bộ dạng này hoàn toàn bị ghi chép đi vào, một cái chân bị giam cầm lấy chỉ có thể dùng tay che chắn lấy mình

"Không muốn, không muốn, ô ô. . . Niel ta sai "

Đệ đệ không ngôn ngữ lại dùng mình tay mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu tay ra vào, biết cầu xin tha thứ vô dụng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể nhắm chặt hai mắt không nhìn tới camera, tay ra vào tốc độ cũng càng lúc càng nhanh.

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên so với mình rõ ràng hơn mình điểm mẫn cảm. Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu được đi ra kết luận, bởi vì hắn hôm nay vô luận như thế nào chọc lộng cũng tìm không thấy cái kia có thể làm cho mình toàn thân run lên điểm.

Hắn mở mắt ra phát hiện camera chính đối tiểu huyệt của mình, lại không rảnh đi quản, chỉ là ô nghẹn ngào nuốt hướng Khương Daniel mở miệng

"Daniel, cho ta. . ."

Thanh âm nhiễm lên tình dục, Khương Daniel thích nhất lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu, ngọt không được, nhưng hắn vẫn là cẩn trọng ôm camera bất vi sở động, phảng phất đây chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu một người thanh sắc diễn xuất.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết chỉ là như vậy không đủ, mấp máy môi lại mở miệng

"Daniel, cầu ngươi, chen vào, muốn ngươi, thật mong muốn." Đồng thời mình dùng tay đẩy ra tiểu huyệt của mình, trần trụi đối với ống kính.

Khương Daniel con mắt đều muốn thẳng, chỉ có lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời nhất, để hắn làm cái gì đều có thể.

"Đừng gọi ta danh tự, làm như thế nào gọi, ngươi biết."

". . ."

". . . Lão công, cầu ngươi, tiến nhanh Ung Ung bên trong đến "

Cái này nếu là còn có thể nhẫn cũng không phải là nam nhân, Khương Daniel cất đặt tốt camera liền đem tính khí tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt đảo quanh, hắn một vòng một vòng cọ xát lấy cũng hưởng thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn một tiếng một tiếng nghẹn ngào.

"Daniel, mau vào. . . Lão công. . ."

"Ca mình muốn, cũng không cần hô ngừng."

Đầu tiến vào rất thuận lợi, nhưng một mét tám người cao, đồ vật kích thước cũng là kinh người, Khương Daniel sợ làm bị thương Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ rời khỏi một điểm chậm rãi lại đến, lại không nghĩ rằng Ung Thánh Hựu vòng quanh hắn không để đi.

"Tiến đến, toàn bộ đều tiến đến, muốn ngươi."

Khi toàn bộ đều chen vào thời điểm hai người đều phát ra thở dài một tiếng, Daniel là thỏa mãn, mà Ung Thánh Hựu còn kèm theo từng tia từng tia đau đớn. Nhưng cái này một tia cũng tại về sau đánh trúng biến mất hầu như không còn.

Tại đụng vào điểm mẫn cảm thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng cái cổ, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn cổ của hắn kết, dưới đáy động tác hung ác bên miệng lại hết sức ôn nhu

"Ca ca ta thật yêu ngươi "

"Ca ca về sau ly biệt người xa một chút "

"Ung Ung trong mắt của ngươi chỉ có thể có ta một người "

Ung Thánh Hựu gần như không thể nói chuyện, đạt được đệ đệ tha thứ để hắn bình tĩnh lại hoàn toàn hưởng thụ lấy lần này tính sự tình, khoái cảm xung kích cơ hồ muốn để hắn vỡ vụn.

Đột nhiên, hắn ra sức giằng co

"Daniel, ra ngoài "

"Ngươi nhanh lên ra ngoài nha "

"Ra ngoài. . . Ra ngoài, cầu ngươi "

Trong mắt của hắn sinh lý nước mắt nhiều tràn đến trên cổ của hắn, dừng lại tại hắn xương quai xanh bên trong.

"Ca ca là không phải nghĩ nước tiểu rồi?"

Daniel tỉnh táo còn mang theo ý cười lời nói để hắn giật mình, xem ra chó săn nhỏ chính là đánh cái này bàn tính.

"Không được. . . Không được, Daniel. . ."

"Lão công, cầu ngươi "

Daniel xốc lên lập tức thùng giống tiểu hài đem nước tiểu ôm Ung Thánh Hựu

"Ca biết đến đi, ngươi hôm nay nói cái gì cũng không có dùng."

Khương Daniel tính khí tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt lại hung ác lại nhanh ra vào, nhiều lần đụng vào cái kia có thể nhất để trong ngực ca ca hưng phấn một điểm.

"Ta nhìn ca ca ngươi lần sau còn dám cùng người khác làm loạn à."

Đồng thời dùng tay đè bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hở ra bụng dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức khắc chế muốn dâng lên dục vọng lại bất lực, tại Khương Daniel mãnh liệt va chạm hạ tuyệt vọng hai mắt nhắm nghiền, trước sau khoái cảm đến quá đột ngột, tại Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa đặt nhẹ mình bụng dưới thời điểm toàn thân hắn run rẩy một cỗ bạch trọc phun vung khắp nơi đều là, đồng thời sau bích chăm chú co vào để Daniel cũng lại một lần nữa chôn sâu về sau toàn bộ rót vào trong cơ thể mình. Cái này vẫn chưa xong, về sau mình lại phun ra mỏng manh chất lỏng màu vàng nhạt, một cỗ, bị đệ đệ thao đến bài tiết không kiềm chế khoái cảm cùng đều bị camera ghi chép lại xấu hổ làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân bất lực nước mắt không cầm được lưu.

Đại lượng chất lỏng bài xuất đi về sau tính khí còn bị Khương Daniel cầm lên đầu run lên, sau đó chính là nóng rực hôn bám ở trên người.

"Ca, thật yêu ngươi."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu ngất đi trước nghe thấy câu nói sau cùng.

Một vạn 2,791 duyệt


	60. Chapter 60

【 đan Ung 】 Rudolf nam hài

* Giáng Sinh đặc biệt thiên

* ông già Noel đan x con nai Ung

* sớm chúc mọi người lễ Giáng Sinh vui vẻ

0.

Ngươi cho rằng con nai liền thật đều là hươu sao?

Kia cũng là chút quá hạn tình báo giả thôi.

1.

Mềm hồ hồ kẹo đường nhảy xuống, hòa tan tại đựng đầy cà phê nóng gốm sứ trong chén. Giống là bởi vì quá mức hạnh phúc mà toát ra ùng ục ùng ục bọt khí, cuối cùng đem mình tất cả ngọt độ không giữ lại chút nào hiện ra ra.

Trong phòng không có điểm đèn, chỉ có mấy cây làm sao cũng đốt không hết ngọn nến tại chiếu sáng. Bọn chúng chính ra sức chiếu ra phòng này toàn cảnh, đồng thời ý đồ cho chính phục án công việc nam nhân một điểm ấm áp, cẩn thận từng li từng tí từ trong không khí đưa lên ôn nhu hôn.

Lại đến hàng năm Khương Daniel nhất thời điểm bận rộn.

Hắn đảo thật dài quyển trục, rõ ràng đều nhìn ba ngày ba đêm, nhưng vẫn là có nhiều như vậy nội dung không có xem.

Từ tiến vào tháng mười hai bắt đầu, Khương Daniel liền bắt đầu hắn bận rộn công việc sinh hoạt. Nói đến cái này cương vị cũng là rất để người ao ước, một năm chỉ trên một tháng ban, cái khác mười một tháng đều đang nghỉ phép. Mà lại đây là cái bát sắt, công tác chính thức, năm hiểm một kim, hoàn cảnh thoải mái dễ chịu, không có cạnh tranh áp lực, cầm chứng vào cương vị, còn phân phối chuyên trách lái xe: Thậm chí có thể nói là cái ngành này người đứng đầu.

Chính là trong một tháng này, thực tế là bận quá. Khương Daniel đẩy trên sống mũi khung kính, lặng lẽ ngáp một cái.

Nhưng mà không đợi hắn đánh xong, đại môn bị người bịch một tiếng đẩy ra, chấn lệch ra Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu Giáng Sinh mũ.

"Ta đều nói bao nhiêu lần, năm nay phê khoản mức phải thật tốt thẩm tra đối chiếu, làm sao ta xem xét, cùng thực tế kim ngạch kém nhiều như vậy? Chúng ta hàng năm liền mở như thế một lần trương, ngươi là dự định làm thâm hụt tiền mua bán sao? Người ta đều là hướng hư báo, liền ngươi, mỗi năm thâm hụt tiền làm, thật không biết ngươi nghề nghiệp huấn luyện thời điểm làm sao sống, mà lại coi như ngươi có dưỡng lão bảo hiểm cũng không thể dạng này a. Ngươi biết hiện tại chính sách một ngày một cái biến, không chừng ngày nào chúng ta bộ môn liền bị chặt."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay cầm lấy một bản rõ ràng lật cũ sổ sách, ném ở Khương Daniel trước mặt, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép ngồi tại trên ghế sa lon, thuận tay cầm lên trên bàn thêm tốt kẹo đường cà phê nóng.

Khương Daniel không giận mà không dám nói gì, vô cùng đáng thương nhìn chằm chằm đối phương uống sạch sành sanh, một đôi cẩu cẩu có chút rủ xuống, còn mang theo một tia trong đêm công việc mỏi mệt.

"Thật xin lỗi... Ta một hồi lại nhìn một lần."

Gặp hắn tội nghiệp bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không đành lòng lại nổi giận, chuyển cái ghế ngồi tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh, bu lại: "Còn lại ta xem đi, thuận tiện xét duyệt một chút, mấy ngày nữa liền phải chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, nếu là lại xuất sai lầm thật là không kịp. Ngươi đều nhìn ba bốn ngày, vốn là mắt mờ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ghét bỏ hắn một bên nhỏ giọng lầm bầm, từ Khương Daniel trong tay tiếp nhận quyển trục sau liền cẩn thận nhìn lại. Khương Daniel liền nhu thuận ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, ghé vào hắn đối diện trên mặt bàn thiêm thiếp.

Hắn thật có chút mệt mỏi, nhất là đối để hắn bó tay toàn tập số lượng. Khương Daniel lặng lẽ thở dài, lại khi tiến vào mộng đẹp trước đó vụng trộm dùng ánh mắt hôn người kia bên mặt, mới vừa lòng thỏa ý.

Đây là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ cộng sự năm thứ tư, lại là bọn hắn làm bạn thứ hai mươi hai năm tháng.

2.

Nói lên hai người nguồn gốc, sợ là muốn từ xuất sinh trước đó liền bắt đầu.

Theo không ngừng tiến bộ, lịch sử cũng dần dần lật thiên. Khương Daniel làm trong nhà thứ 1210 thay mặt truyền nhân, tự nhiên mà vậy leo lên cái này tổ truyền chức vị. Từ trình độ nào đó đến nói, cũng coi là cái con ông cháu cha: Ăn mặc không lo, công việc ổn định, nhân sinh hạnh phúc.

Nhưng mà vừa nhắc tới ông già Noel cái chức này xưng, tất nhiên còn sẽ có cái tốt cộng tác —— con nai.

Sát vách Lễ Tạ Ơn tinh linh Kim Tại Hoán luôn luôn nhả rãnh, công việc này không chỉ có đãi ngộ tốt, còn có người bồi, không giống hắn mỗi lần đi công tác đều là lẻ loi hiu quạnh, một bụng đều không có người có thể nói, quả thực biệt khuất muốn chết: Cho nên từ từng cái phương diện đến xem, đây đều là cái đốt đèn lồng tìm cũng không tìm tới mỹ soa.

Chỉ bất quá con nai không phải thật sự hươu, mà là hắn thích nhất nam hài.

Từ lúc Khương Daniel kí sự bắt đầu, liền bắt đầu cùng nhà cách vách Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau chơi đùa.

Hai nhà bọn họ quan hệ vô cùng tốt, một năm mười hai tháng, có mười một tháng đều là cùng một chỗ qua: Còn lại một tháng kia cũng chỉ có hai tên tiểu quỷ sống nương tựa lẫn nhau. Bởi vì tháng mười hai song thân của bọn hắn một khi bận rộn, liền không có thời gian về nhà.

Mười ba tuổi năm đó tháng mười hai, Khương Daniel chuẩn bị thật nhiều từ phụ thân nơi đó cầm tới bánh kẹo cùng sô cô la, thậm chí tự mình làm một cái thủy tinh cầu, lấy cảnh chính là hai người trước cửa nhà công viên, còn thêm hai cái không thế nào hình tượng nhỏ mô hình: Nếu như ngươi tăng thêm mười hai vạn phần sức tưởng tượng đến xem, ngược lại là cũng có thể nhìn ra, kia là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng.

Ngay tại lúc hắn vạn sự sẵn sàng chỉ thiếu lúc gặp mặt, phụ thân đối với hắn vẫy vẫy tay, một chút đem hắn tâm phiến lạnh một nửa.

Nguyên lai từ hôm nay năm bắt đầu, hắn liền muốn đi theo phụ thân bên người thực tập, chuẩn bị bắt đầu tiếp nhận chức vị này.

Trước khi đi hắn còn lưu luyến không rời nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng: Từ nhà hắn trên ban công nhìn, vừa vặn có thể trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ cửa sổ thủy tinh.

Nhưng mà người kia không có mở đèn, mình ngay cả cái chào hỏi cơ hội đều không có. Thế là Khương Daniel rũ cụp lấy đầu, ủ rũ đi theo phụ thân đi ra khỏi nhà, lại tại lên xe một khắc này trông thấy ngồi ở ghế sau bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu: Người kia chính tựa ở trên cửa sổ xe thiêm thiếp, lông mi thật dài giống hai thanh bàn chải nhỏ, còn dính hai mảnh bông tuyết.

Tại chiếc xe này bay lên bầu trời đêm một khắc này, hắn nhìn ngoài cửa sổ tinh tinh, cầm Ung Thánh Hựu giấu ở áo khoác phía dưới tay nhỏ.

Xem đi, bất luận thời điểm nào chúng ta đều là cùng một chỗ.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem càng đến gần càng gần mặt trăng, lặng lẽ cười.

3.

Thời gian liền một tí tẹo như thế chuyển dời. Treo trên tường thời La Mã cổ đại đồng hồ tận hết chức vụ làm việc, ngay cả một tơ một hào sai sót đều không cho phép. Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục xem hết một đầu cuối cùng phê duyệt nội dung, thở sâu thở ra một hơi.

Nói lên khối kia đồng hồ, hay là mấy trăm năm trước Khương Daniel phu nhân thái gia gia từ một cái Tây Ban Nha thương nhân nơi đó lấy ra. Nghe nói là tặng quà thời điểm không cẩn thận bị gặp được, đối phương mừng rỡ sau khi xuất ra mình thích nhất đồng hồ, để hắn nhất định nhận lấy.

Khả năng nhìn thấy thích người, chính là muốn đem mình đồ tốt nhất hiến cho hắn đi. Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nghĩ như thế nào đến cái này, cười nhẹ lắc đầu, bắt đầu chỉnh lý loạn thất bát tao quyển trục, từng cái phân loại.

Ngay tại lúc hắn lật đến trong đó một quyển quyển trục thời điểm, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên thoáng nhìn, lại phát hiện đồ vật ghê gớm.

Hắn mở to hai mắt nhìn, đem kia quyển quyển trục cẩn thận rải phẳng, từng chữ từng chữ đọc một lần.

Ánh nến vẫn như cũ trong bóng đêm chập chờn sinh phong, giống như là cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ cứng đờ, không tự chủ yếu mấy phần, giống như là bị tâm tình của hắn ảnh hưởng.

Chờ Khương Daniel tô lúc tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không gặp. Hắn dụi dụi mắt, nhìn trên bàn bị sửa sang lại cẩn thận , nắn nót quyển trục, cùng lưu lại một trương lời ghi chép.

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí từ góc bàn lấy xuống, đeo lên kính mắt.

"Chuẩn bị xong. Hai ngày này có chút việc, đêm giáng sinh ngày đó gặp lại, ta tới đón ngươi."

Rất kỳ quái, rõ ràng chỉ là một câu phổ thông nhắn lại, Khương Daniel lại sinh lòng ra mấy phần bất an, bối rối hoàn toàn không có.

Là mình chọc hắn sinh khí sao?

Hắn chậm rãi đứng lên, cầm Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới uống qua chén sứ lại xông một chén cà phê nóng: Hắn trông thấy bên trong kẹo đường đính vào đáy chén, lên một tầng bọt biển.

Có điểm giống năm đó không có đưa ra ngoài viên kia thủy tinh cầu bộ dáng.

4.

Khương Daniel muốn tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, thế nhưng là hắn phát hiện người này là thật mất tung ảnh, làm sao liên hệ cũng không tìm tới.

Lại thêm vận chuyển lễ vật cái này trách nhiệm, Khương Daniel phân thân thiếu phương pháp, đành phải ở trong lòng nhớ, thuận tiện hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể về sớm một chút.

Rốt cục tại Giáng Sinh đêm trước, Khương Daniel mặc chế phục, lần nữa kiểm kê một lần sau lưng lễ vật, đồng dạng đồng dạng trang đến trong túi, cuối cùng ngồi xổm ở cửa chính trên thềm đá, trông mong chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến.

Mình giống như lần thứ nhất lâu như vậy không thấy hắn.

Mặc dù chỉ có hai ngày.

Kim đồng hồ trượt đến lúc mười giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục đúng hạn mà tới. Hắn tư thế lấy một cỗ đàn mộc sắc xe bay từ trên trời giáng xuống, ngồi tại trên ghế lái bộ dáng nghiêm túc lại đẹp mắt: Đây là Khương Daniel hàng năm cố định đánh giá.

Hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là trên thế giới lái xe đẹp mắt nhất người, bất luận từ góc độ nào nhìn đều là.

Chỉ bất quá tại hắn dừng hẳn về sau Khương Daniel mới phát hiện, năm nay xe này có vẻ giống như dài hơn thật nhiều?

"Làm sao cảm giác xe này cùng năm ngoái không giống nhau lắm rồi? Năm nay cấp trên cho đổi xe sao?" Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái, thuận tiện chỉnh ngay ngắn đỉnh đầu mũ. Cái này chế phục hắn một năm liền mặc một lần, mũ kích thước có chút lớn lại cũng lười đổi.

"Ngươi nhớ lầm đi, năm ngoái cũng là như thế này." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại, vẫy vẫy tay: "Ngươi đem đồ vật một lần nhiều mang lên đến điểm, dạng này còn có thể thiếu trở về hai chuyến."

Khương Daniel lúc này rốt cục phát hiện xe này biến hóa: Hắn xác thực không đổi xe, nhưng là đằng sau trang lễ vật địa phương quả thực là bị dài hơn thêm rộng hai lần.

"Được..." Khương Daniel gặp hắn thúc giục mình, liền lại chạy vào nhà kho xuất ra hai túi tử trang lên xe, sau đó ngồi tại vị trí kế bên tài xế bên trên.

Trên đường đi Ung Thánh Hựu mở rất nhanh, thậm chí ngay cả Khương Daniel đều chẳng muốn tiếp, chỉ lo ở trên trời xuyên tới xuyên lui, đến lúc đó liền thúc giục Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian làm việc, hoàn toàn một bộ thời gian đang gấp bộ dáng.

Cho dù Khương Daniel là cái kính nghiệp người, nhưng dần dần trầm xuống tâm.

Rốt cục tại chỉ còn lại một cái túi lễ vật thời điểm, Khương Daniel nhịn không được bộc phát.

"Chờ một chút."

Khương Daniel ngồi ở một bên không nhúc nhích, trên tay còn cầm không có đầu nhập ống khói lễ vật. Hắn cẩn thận nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ dựa vào nét mặt của hắn nhìn trộm ra một điểm cảm xúc tới.

"Làm sao rồi? Ngươi không nhanh một chút đi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghênh tiếp ánh mắt của hắn, sau đó đưa tay nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ: "Lại không nhanh chút năm nay cũng phải muộn, năm ngoái chẳng phải..."

"Năm ngoái cũng không chút dạng, muộn mấy phút không quan hệ." Khương Daniel ngắt lời hắn, ngay cả ngữ khí đều là khó được cường thế. Hắn chưa từng có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cãi nhau, dù cho có một chút không vui, cũng đều là hắn chủ động nhận lầm.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì? Ngươi nói là muộn cũng không quan hệ?" Ung Thánh Hựu lông mày nhíu chặt, đem xe lơ lửng giữa không trung, cùng hắn đối mặt.

"Ta không phải ý tứ kia, nhưng ta cảm thấy ngươi không thích hợp."

"Ta có cái gì không đúng kình? Ta không đã nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian hoàn thành công việc sao, có sai lầm rồi sao?"

"Nhưng ngươi trước kia không gấp gáp như vậy."

"Vậy ta năm nay sốt ruột có thể chứ?"

"Ngươi vì cái gì đột nhiên biến mất hai ngày? Ngươi đi làm gì rồi?"

"Ta trừ công việc cũng có chuyện riêng của mình."

"Nhưng là trước kia những năm kia ngươi đều không có."

"Năm nay có không được sao? Khương Daniel ngươi người này có phải là có tật xấu hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa rống hắn một câu, khí sắc mặt có chút đỏ lên.

"Ngươi cứ như vậy suy nghĩ nhiều chiêu chọn người để thay thế ta, ngươi đại khái có thể nói thẳng a. Văn kiện đều phát đến trong tay ngươi, làm sao, ngươi là nghĩ thừa dịp ta không biết trực tiếp đem người chiêu tiến đến, ngày nào vui vẻ lại nói cho ta?"

Khương Daniel lập tức nghẹn lời, muốn mở miệng lại lại không biết bắt đầu nói từ đâu, nghẹn nửa ngày chỉ nói một câu, "Ta... Ngươi ở đâu nhìn thấy?"

"Thừa nhận rồi? Liền ngươi ngủ ngày ấy, ta tại ngươi trên mặt bàn lật đến." Ung Thánh Hựu dài thở một câu chửi thề, dùng sức trừng mắt nhìn, giống như là con mắt rất khô."Ngươi nếu là nghĩ cõng ta, ngươi liền đem đồ vật giấu kỹ điểm. Ta mới không có thèm Thiên Thiên cùng ngươi ở chung một chỗ. Nếu là có người tiếp nhận vị trí của ta ta còn mừng rỡ thanh nhàn, lần trước Kim Tại Hoán nói bọn hắn bộ môn thiếu người, ta nhìn còn rất..."

"Không cho phép ngươi đi."

Khương Daniel cúi thấp đầu, nhẹ nhàng níu lại Ung Thánh Hựu áo vạt áo, nắm ở trong lòng bàn tay. Thanh âm của hắn yếu xuống dưới, cùng vừa rồi so quả thực nhỏ không thể nghe thấy.

"Ta không muốn người khác, ta cũng không nghĩ chiêu người khác tiến đến."

"Bởi vì năm ngoái muộn mấy phút, lần trước họp, phía trên hỏi ta nhân thủ có đủ hay không, muốn hay không thêm người tiến đến. Bởi vì giới này chỉ có hai người chúng ta, những năm qua đều chí ít có bốn năm cái. Cho nên mới cho ta phát cái kia văn kiện... Nhưng ta không có ký, cũng không có đáp ứng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chuyển trở về, nhìn chằm chằm người kia nắm chặt mình góc áo nắm đấm, há to miệng lại nói không ra lời.

"Cho nên ta năm nay một lần nữa chỉnh lý kế hoạch, đem khoảng cách co lại đến ngắn nhất, dự toán ép đến thấp nhất, dạng này hẳn là liền sẽ không chậm thêm..."

"Cho nên ta không muốn người khác, ta chỉ cần ngươi liền đủ."

Bầu trời đêm tinh tinh vẫn đang lóe ánh sáng. Bọn hắn cách kia phiến tinh tinh rất gần, trong không khí còn lưu chuyển lên mới vừa ra lò bọt biển bánh gatô vị, cùng tiêu đường bánh bích quy thơm ngọt. Từng nhà chính ngồi vây quanh tại ấm áp muộn trước bàn ăn hưởng thụ lấy mỹ hảo ban đêm, sau đó cho bên người yêu nhất người một nụ hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ cúi thấp đầu xuống, đưa thay sờ sờ vành tai.

"Cho nên ta mới đi đem xe cải tiến a, đồ đần."

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới khi còn bé mình lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tràng cảnh.

Ngày đó hắn suốt đêm chơi game còn chưa ngủ đủ liền bị phụ thân từ trên giường lôi dậy. Thế là hắn đỉnh lấy một đầu rối bời tóc, mộng du đi xuống lâu, ngay cả áo ngủ đều không đổi, khóe miệng hướng phía dưới uốn lượn, một mặt rời giường khí không có tiêu tán u oán dạng.

Khương Daniel ngồi tại nhà hắn trong phòng khách, có mấy phần khẩn trương nhìn chằm chằm TV, hai cánh tay đan vào một chỗ, miệng bên trong ngậm vừa mới mẫu thân nhét cho hắn sô cô la bánh bích quy.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Daniel, là cùng ba ba cùng đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, híp mắt ngồi tại trên ghế sa lon, xem ra lại muốn lâm vào giấc ngủ, trên thực tế lại là lặng lẽ dùng ánh mắt còn lại quan sát một chút bên cạnh nam hài.

Cái gì đó, cũng là cùng mình không chênh lệch nhiều tiểu quỷ đầu mà thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe tại bầu trời đêm lướt đi, lơ đãng liếc mắt ngủ Khương Daniel, hướng lên cong cong khóe miệng.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ Khương Daniel hỏi qua hắn, vì cái gì mình chưa từng có trình báo qua Giáng Sinh nguyện vọng, còn nói nếu như là nguyện vọng của hắn, liền xem như lạm dụng chức quyền cũng phải vì mình thực hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức liếm môi một cái, đem thính tai một vòng đỏ giấu ở trong vũ trụ.

Nguyện vọng của hắn là mỗi năm lễ Giáng Sinh đều cùng với hắn một chỗ, thẳng đến bọn hắn già đi, chết đi.

Cái này khiến hắn làm sao nói ra được đâu?

6.

Lễ Giáng Sinh qua đi, Doãn Trí Thánh thu được Khương Daniel biên nhận sách.

Hắn nhìn xem phía trên kia trong dự liệu hồi phục, có thâm ý khác cười cười.

"Xem ra năm nay dự toán lại tiết kiệm xuống đến một bút."

Đường chân trời bên trên ánh nắng chậm rãi bao phủ đại địa, cũng ôm tại dưới ánh mặt trời hoàn thành công việc sau kia bóng lưng của hai người.

Bọn hắn mở ra chiếc kia chuyên thuộc về lẫn nhau Giáng Sinh đoàn tàu vượt qua núi non sông ngòi, thưởng tận sao trời cảnh đẹp, có lẽ liền có thể như thế chậm chậm ung dung sống hết một đời.

Mà cả đời này, người bên cạnh đều từ đầu đến cuối như một: Giống như là từ lần đầu tiên bắt đầu liền thấy kết cục.

Bọn hắn hoàn thành vô số người tâm nguyện, tại mỗi cái tinh quang rạng rỡ đêm giáng sinh bên trong bôn tẩu không ngừng.

Mà bọn hắn nguyện vọng của mình đâu?

Không phải đã sớm thực hiện nha.

#

Mỗi cái ông già Noel đều có mình nhất yêu quý Rudolf.

Tựa như trong mắt của hắn, chỉ có chính mình yêu nhất nam hài kia mà thôi.

END.

Nghĩ linh tinh

Mặc dù có chút sớm nhưng sớm chúc mọi người lễ Giáng Sinh vui vẻ! (rất muốn lễ Giáng Sinh tái phát nhưng ta muốn đi xa nhà cho nên

Lập tức tới ngay đêm giáng sinh đoán chừng tất cả mọi người bề bộn nhiều việc đi

Tại một năm này hồi cuối nguyện tất cả mọi người có thể trôi qua vui vẻ hạnh phúc

17 năm phát sinh quá nhiều chuyện cảm tạ mình có thể cùng những này mỹ hảo nam hài gặp nhau để một năm này trở nên càng thêm khó quên

Cũng hi vọng tất cả mọi người có thể có cái tốt kết thúc công việc sau đó chờ xuất phát tiếp tục hướng phía trước

Như vậy liền cùng mọi người sang năm gặp lại rồi (không có viết xong hố đều lưu đến sang năm tiếp tục cũng cảm tạ mọi người có thể thích

Có thể cùng mọi người gặp nhau thật quá tốt


	61. Chapter 61

« thiên tài cùng ngớ ngẩn »by Ngô cự cơ

1.

Tân binh ngay cả huấn luyện đến tháng thứ hai đầu tháng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thể năng cùng tốc độ phản ứng bên trên ưu thế hoàn toàn hiện ra ra, có sáng sớm thao thậm chí đột phá bọn hắn doanh năm cây số phụ trọng năm kí lô thời gian ghi chép, ngủ ở hắn giường trên huynh đệ lạc hậu hắn suốt một vòng, tại hắn đồng đều nhanh chạy qua bên cạnh mình thời điểm thở không ra hơi hô câu: "Củ gừng! Một lát nữa đợi ta ăn điểm tâm a!"

Tiến quân doanh, mười mấy hai mươi tuổi bọn thanh niên cạo bản thốn mặc vào quân trang, xóa đi trên thân tươi sáng cá tính. Sinh hoạt trở nên thuần túy đơn giản, xưng hô cũng có thể qui tắc tóm tắt giản, cả đám đều thành lão cái này lão kia.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến hôm nay lại đem mình ghi chép xoát thiếu mấy giây, không tì vết quay đầu nói chuyện cùng hắn, đưa tay dùng ngón tay trỏ ngón cái vòng cái "O" xem như đáp lại, bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ lại đằng sau chừng một trăm gạo lớp bên cạnh lão Hoàng cũng chạy đến bên cạnh hắn: "Tiểu Kim, ngươi ngày mai lại muốn nhiều chạy một cây số "

Huấn luyện thân thể là Khương Nghĩa Kiện giường trên huynh đệ Kim Tại Hoán yếu hạng, mỗi lần không có cách nào tại trong vòng thời gian quy định chạy xong năm cây số, trừng phạt chính là một trăm cái chống đẩy cộng thêm ngày thứ hai chạy bộ sáng sớm nhiều hơn một cây số.

Tiểu Kim nâng lên quai hàm cố gắng gia tốc, nghĩ thầm: Ta muốn ngươi cái này Đại Hoàng quản! Cười trên nỗi đau của người khác gia hỏa!

Thể dục buổi sáng kết thúc đến điểm tâm thời gian ăn cơm có ước chừng bốn mười phút khe hở, cái thứ nhất trở lại ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi tự nhiên là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn rửa mặt, sau đó đem ướt sũng sau lưng đồ lót thay đổi, cuối cùng hắn bưng bồn từ phòng giặt quần áo khi trở về, những chiến hữu khác nhóm đều đi nhà ăn, Kim Tại Hoán mới rốt cục trở về.

"Chống đẩy làm xong rồi?", Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trong tay bồn buông xuống, đi đến bên cạnh bàn cầm giá áo.

Kim Tại Hoán là giường trên, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới giường mặc dù thuận tiện, nhưng hắn một thân mồ hôi tro bụi cũng không tốt trực tiếp nằm xuống, thế là tìm đem ghế dựa vào tường ngồi liệt.

"Làm xong, mệnh cũng nhanh không có "

"Ban trưởng hôm nay lại tổn hại ta, nói hai ta rõ ràng ở cùng một cái trên dưới trải, người và người chênh lệch làm sao liền lớn như vậy chứ?"

Chênh lệch. . . Quả thật có chút lớn. Chí ít đang cày mới phụ trọng chạy ghi chép chuyện này thượng, hạ trải củ gừng là đổi mới hạn mức cao nhất, giường trên Lão Kim là đổi mới hạn cuối.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ra cửa sổ, đem quần lót treo đến ngoài cửa sổ đáng tin bên trên, màu vàng nhạt triêu dương cho hắn hình dáng độ bên trên một lớp viền vàng.

Kim Tại Hoán liếc mắt nhìn qua, nhìn mắt choáng váng: "Củ gừng! Ngươi lại còn tại mặc đồ trắng sau lưng quần đùi, nhiều khó khăn tẩy a!", hắn nghịch quang nheo mắt lại tinh tế nhìn nắng sớm chiếu chiếu hạ màu trắng quần áo: "Bất quá ngươi tắm đến thật đúng là sạch sẽ", Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới nhấc chân nhẹ nhàng đá hắn bắp chân bụng: "Đi ăn cơm" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem như bọn hắn tân binh thông gia tương đối tồn tại đặc thù, bọn hắn chính thức bắt đầu huấn luyện thứ một tuần lễ bên trong, cơ hồ tất cả mọi người bởi vì khó thích ứng huấn luyện cường độ mà phàn nàn qua, giống Kim Tại Hoán loại này bị trong nhà cưỡng ép đưa tới tham quân, càng là mỗi ngày một điện thoại đánh về trong nhà khóc hô hào muốn trở về.

Nhưng chưa từng có người nào nghe qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô qua một lần mệt mỏi, oán qua một lần khổ, hắn tựa hồ có thành vì quân nhân chân chính quyết tâm, cũng quả thật có thiên phú rất cao.

Kim Tại Hoán là ban một bên trong cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi được gần nhất một cái, hắn hiểu rõ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất cố chấp tại hai chuyện: Màu trắng nội y, cùng một ngày ba bữa.

Bọn hắn đi đến phòng ăn thời điểm, thứ hai lồng bánh bao vừa vặn ra lò, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán đứng xếp hàng, chờ binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc đem vỉ hấp mang lên trước cửa sổ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt toàn đang phát tán ra bừng bừng nhiệt khí bánh bao lớn bên trên, đột nhiên bị sau lưng Kim Tại Hoán nhẹ xử một chút eo: "Củ gừng, ngươi phát không có phát hiện? Bên trái cái kia binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc có chút lạ mắt "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc nhìn, cũng là có chút điểm bội phục Kim Tại Hoán: "Mang theo khẩu trang ngươi cũng có thể nhìn ra?"

Kim Tại Hoán đắc ý cười: "Ban trưởng giáo dục chúng ta muốn can đảm cẩn trọng mà!"

Đội ngũ ngay ngắn trật tự hướng phía trước di động tới, Kim Tại Hoán thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đem lực chú ý thả lại bánh bao bên trên, tiếp tục mở miệng: "Trước đó binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc không có hắn cao như vậy, cũng không có dài hắn đẹp mắt như vậy con mắt" .

"Coi trọng à nha?", Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không biết là từ nơi nào chui ra ngoài, Kim Tại Hoán nhớ rõ ràng hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là không sai biệt lắm thời điểm chạy xong, làm sao lúc này mới đến nhà ăn?

Kim Tại Hoán dù không phải cái một điểm liền nổ tính tình, nhưng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đấu võ mồm hắn chưa từng sẽ chịu thua: "Phi, ta cái này gọi thưởng thức!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rảnh quản bọn họ, dù sao lập tức liền muốn đến phiên hắn mua cơm.

"Năm cái, tạ ơn", theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại thể năng tiêu hao đến nói hắn có thể ăn bảy đến tám cái, nhưng là bởi vì buổi sáng còn có huấn luyện xạ kích, hắn vì bảo trì đầu não không bị chắc bụng cảm giác ảnh hưởng, khắc chế chính mình.

"Không cần cám ơn", chỉ lộ ra một đôi đẹp mắt con mắt binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc cấp tốc cho hắn thả năm cái bánh bao đến trong bàn ăn, sau đó chờ đợi người kế tiếp bưng bàn ăn đi tới trước mặt.

Kim Tại Hoán đem mình bàn ăn nhấc lên cao: "Ta cũng phải năm cái!", hắn lộ ra người vật vô hại tiếu dung: "Ngươi là mới tới binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc sao?"

Người kia gật đầu nhận thời gian quen biết bên trong đã đem bánh bao cho hắn sắp xếp gọn, Kim Tại Hoán không tốt chậm trễ người phía sau mua cơm, một giọng nói tạ ơn liền đuổi theo đang đánh cháo gạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Củ gừng ngươi thấy không, người kia không chỉ con mắt đẹp mắt, ngón tay cũng đặc biệt thon dài "

"Ngươi thật đúng là coi trọng rồi?", Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi được hững hờ, hướng phía nơi hẻo lánh bàn trống đi tới.

"Mới không phải!", Kim Tại Hoán buông xuống đĩa ngồi tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện.

"Ta là cảm thấy đẹp mắt như vậy một đôi tay, không cầm thương thực đang đáng tiếc. . ."

Kim Tại Hoán thể năng quá kém, thường xuyên có chiến hữu trêu chọc nói hắn tại tân binh ngay cả phân doanh lúc lại bị phân phối đến bình thường huấn luyện lượng ít nhất, nhiệm vụ chủ yếu là chăn heo nấu cơm bếp núc trong lớp, kỳ thật liền ngay cả Kim Tại Hoán bản nhân cũng cho là như vậy, cho nên mỗi lần mua cơm thời điểm hắn đều sẽ đối đứng ở cửa sổ bên trong binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc lộ ra nụ cười thân thiện.

"Là rất đáng tiếc, nhưng cũng là chính hắn lựa chọn", Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buông xuống bàn ăn, ngồi tại Kim Tại Hoán bên cạnh, hắn toàn thân trên dưới đều tản ra "Ta biết chút gì" khí tức, thế là Kim Tại Hoán nháy mắt buông xuống mới vừa rồi cùng hắn đấu võ mồm khí thế, tới gần.

"Đại Hoàng, ngươi biết cái gì? Cùng ta nói một chút a!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng đũa kẹp lên một cái bánh bao nhét vào trong miệng hắn: "Ngồi xuống", Kim Tại Hoán cắn bánh bao ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, nghiêm túc chờ đợi Hoàng lão sư bắt đầu bài giảng.

"Mới tới binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là từ lợi kiếm đại đội ra."

Lợi kiếm đại đội? Cái kia tiến đội khảo hạch biến thái đến một năm tiến không được ba người Đông Bắc thứ nhất bộ đội đặc chủng? ! Từ lợi kiếm đại đội ra lính đặc chủng vậy mà đến bọn hắn cái này chăn heo nấu cơm chưng bánh bao? ! !

Kim Tại Hoán bởi vì quá chấn kinh mà há to miệng, trong miệng bánh bao "Lạch cạch" một chút rơi tại trong bàn ăn, ăn xong ba cái bánh bao Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nhịn được nhướng mày chờ đợi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đoạn dưới.

"Có lần làm nhiệm vụ, toàn bộ tiểu đội chỉ còn một mình hắn còn sống trở về "

"Hắn tại nằm viện trong lúc đó vụng trộm rời đi, một mình đi đâm giết cái kia trùm buôn thuốc phiện, còn tốt ám sát cuối cùng bị lợi kiếm đại đội một tiểu đội khác chặn lại "

"Phân tích tâm lý sư nói hắn báo thù khuynh hướng quá cường liệt, không thích hợp lại chấp hành nhiệm vụ, trong ngắn hạn cũng không thích hợp trở về xã sẽ. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tự giác hướng vừa rồi cái kia cửa sổ nhìn lại, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã không ở nơi đó.

Kim Tại Hoán thuận logic tiếp nhận Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: "Không thể làm nhiệm vụ, lại không thể trở về xã hội, cho nên điều hoà biện pháp chính là đem hắn đặt ở chúng ta cái này?"

Không thể tự do ra vào, nhưng lại có nhất định phạm vi hoạt động, nghĩ như vậy, quân doanh thực tế là cái không thể tốt hơn an trí người này điểm rồi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhấp một hớp cháo gạo: "Lúc đầu chúng ta đoàn trưởng muốn để hắn mang mang nhóm này tân binh, có lẽ thật đúng là có thể mang ra mấy mầm mống tốt đến, nhưng người ta không nguyện ý, quả thực là tuyển bếp núc ban đợi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, xem như đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lý giải, nhưng Kim Tại Hoán lại bắt được cái gì không tầm thường khí tức: "Cái gì gọi là nhóm này tân binh?"

Bọn hắn rõ ràng đều là một nhóm tiến đến a.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như không có việc gì uống vào cháo, một bát cháo vào trong bụng mới đối Kim Tại Hoán nói: "Còn có mười phút liền muốn tập hợp, ngươi đoán ngươi có ăn hay không cho hết cái này năm cái bánh bao?"

2.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thể năng cùng bác kích tán đả năng lực đều để người tìm không ra đâm, duy chỉ có xạ kích cái này một hạng, thập hoàn tổng điểm một mực rời rạc tại tân binh ngay cả trung hạ du, rõ ràng tham quân thời điểm, hắn kiểm tra sức khoẻ trong báo cáo viết rất rõ ràng: Hai mắt thị lực 2. 0.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tư thế ổn định đánh xong mười phát đạn, báo bia viên dùng bộ đàm cho đứng tại phía sau hắn ban trưởng báo cái điểm số: 8 2.5, ban trưởng lại một lần cảm thấy đáng tiếc, giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại huấn luyện thân thể ưu tú như vậy tân binh, làm sao chính là cái xạ kích ngớ ngẩn đâu? Hắn đi đến phá giải xong súng ống Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Tiểu Khương, tâm sự của ngươi nhiều lắm" .

Cùng một thời gian, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điểm số cũng ra, theo thứ tự là 98. 6 cùng 98. 5, cùng hôm qua bọn hắn tiến hành đạn thật huấn luyện xạ kích lúc điểm số giống nhau như đúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tư thế quân đội đứng được đoan chính, cách đó không xa sắp xếp cẩn thận súng ống Kim Tại Hoán đi tới, hắn một mặt ủ rũ: "Ban trưởng, ta vẫn là không có tiến bộ" .

Xạ kích là Kim Tại Hoán duy nhất ưu thế hạng mục, trạng thái ổn định thời điểm thậm chí có thể vượt trên ban đầu huấn luyện điểm số xếp hạng một mực đang thứ nhất Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nhưng bất kể thế nào cố gắng, thiên phú của hắn giống như liền bị ngăn ở 99 phân đường tuyến kia bên ngoài.

Ban trưởng còn chưa kịp lên tiếng an ủi hắn, bếp núc ban ban trưởng đến, hắn đi theo phía sau vừa cởi tạp dề Ung Thánh Hựu, không có mang khẩu trang, lộ ra tấm kia đẹp mắt phải không tưởng nổi mặt.

"Đây là chúng ta mới tới binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc, vừa mới các ngươi Đại đội trưởng nói ngươi lớp học có mấy cái đã luyện qua, chỗ này hẳn là có vị trí cho hắn luyện tập."

Bếp núc ban tươi ít có người tới bắn bia, nhưng ban trưởng không hỏi nhiều, chỉ chỉ vừa mới Khương Nghĩa Kiện đợi vị trí, ra hiệu chỗ ấy liền có thể luyện tập, xem ra, Ung Thánh Hựu tình huống hắn là biết đến.

Mấy người nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, lắp ráp súng ống, cài lên băng đạn một mạch mà thành, có mấy cái động tác thậm chí nhanh đến Kim Tại Hoán đều không thấy rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hắn nhấc thương một nháy mắt mới phát giác có cái gì không đúng —— Ung Thánh Hựu thao tác không quy phạm, hắn không có đeo lên tai che đậy.

Đây cũng là hắn trải qua trường kỳ thực chiến đã thành thói quen —— sẽ không để cho bất cứ chuyện gì kéo dài đánh giết tốc độ của địch nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh xong mười phát đạn chỉ dùng mười hai giây không đến, điều này nói rõ hắn cơ hồ không cần chờ đợi đại não làm ra phán đoán, mà là dựa vào trực giác cùng kinh nghiệm tiến hành cơ giới hoá nhắm chuẩn cùng xạ kích.

Điểm số ra, 99. 6.

Kim Tại Hoán cảm giác phải máu của mình đều đang sôi trào —— Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà chỉ dùng mười hai giây liền bình bọn hắn bộ đội mười năm gần đây đến đều không ai đánh vỡ tối cao ghi chép! Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì là mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, hoặc là nói, hắn là đang nhìn vẫn như cũ bị Ung Thánh Hựu gấp nắm ở trong tay khẩu súng kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh phá giải hảo thương giới đi tới, hướng bọn hắn ban trưởng cảm ơn xong sau liền theo bếp núc rõ rệt dài rời đi, ban trưởng vỗ vỗ còn sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ hai người: "Tập hợp, một hồi còn muốn đi doanh trại lao động đâu" .

Tập hợp xong xếp hàng đi hướng doanh trại lúc, bên cạnh chiến hữu đều tại nhỏ giọng thảo luận vừa mới tại sân tập bắn bên trên đánh ra 99. 6 phân cái kia binh lính chuyên lo bếp núc, ngược lại là tận mắt nhìn thấy tại chỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán tương đối tỉnh táo, một cái là thanh tỉnh ý thức được mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu. . . Hoặc là nói là cùng lợi kiếm đại đội chênh lệch, một cái thì là một cách toàn tâm toàn ý nghĩ đến làm thế nào mới có thể để cho Ung Thánh Hựu dạy mình xạ kích.

Quét dọn vệ sinh lúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại xuất hiện tại không yên lòng bên cạnh hai người: "Ta đoán Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này tâm tình hẳn là không tốt lắm" .

Kim Tại Hoán tỉnh táo lại, mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện phần hỏi hắn: "Vì cái gì?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhún nhún vai: "Hắn trước kia nhưng cho tới bây giờ không có ở huấn luyện bằng đạn thật bên trong đánh ra qua kém như vậy thành tích" .

Kém như vậy? ? ?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy Kim Tại Hoán trong tay khăn lau bị hắn nắm phải thẳng hướng hạ tích thủy, lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn quá chặt chẽ quai hàm, quyết định lại kích thích bọn hắn một chút.

"Ung Thánh Hựu là bọn hắn quân đội năm hạng toàn năng ghi chép bảo trì người, đại biểu quốc gia tham gia quốc tế thời điểm tranh tài còn cầm cái lần thứ hai đến, mà lại thứ nhất là thắng tại nhân chủng ưu thế bên trên "

"Hắn loại người này bị chúng ta xưng là —— thiên tài "

Sinh ra tới chính là muốn trở thành quân nhân thiên tài.

Giữa trưa ăn cơm lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán đều bởi vì không có ở cửa sổ sau nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mà thở dài một hơi, loại tâm tình này làm như thế nào miêu tả đâu? Người so với người phải chết, hàng so hàng phải ném?

Tối hôm đó một cái bên trên giường dưới hai người đều ngủ không ngon, ngày thứ hai thể dục buổi sáng thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó được chậm lại, mà Kim Tại Hoán hiếm thấy nhanh, hai người khó khăn lắm chạy ở cùng một cấp độ bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện cải biến tâm tình của bọn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại mình phụ trọng năm cây số kết thúc sau không hề rời đi, mà là chờ Kim Tại Hoán chạy xong thêm ra đến một cây số, bọn hắn vai sóng vai đi tới, cơ hồ là đồng thời mở miệng: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta. . ."

Kim Tại Hoán minh bạch Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn hỏi chính là cái gì, bởi vì trong lòng hắn nghĩ cũng là cái này, hắn vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Ngươi có thể" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lộ ra một cái rất nhạt mỉm cười, lập tức rất chân thành nhìn về phía Kim Tại Hoán con mắt: "Ngươi cũng có thể" .

Dựa theo lúc đầu huấn luyện quy hoạch, bọn hắn sáng hôm nay chính khóa hẳn là lý luận quân sự chương trình học, nhưng điểm tâm sau tập hợp hoàn tất, tân binh ngay cả toàn thể lại được đưa tới sân tập bắn, ăn năn hối lỗi binh huấn luyện ngày đầu tiên sau liền lại không có xuất hiện đoàn trưởng đứng tại trước mặt bọn hắn, hắn không có hướng mọi người giới thiệu đứng tại phía sau hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, mà là trực tiếp nói cho bọn hắn đây là một lần đối với có ít người đến nói phi thường trọng yếu đạn thật huấn luyện xạ kích.

Tất cả mọi người biết cái này "Có ít người" là chỉ những cái kia muốn đi vào bộ đội đặc chủng binh sĩ.

Đoàn trưởng đơn giản mấy câu giống như là cho bọn hắn châm cứu adrenalin, lần này trong khi huấn luyện, rất nhiều người đều đánh ra so bình thường tốt hơn thành tích, cũng có chút người bởi vì quá căng thẳng bỏ lỡ thường ngày tiêu chuẩn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán thuộc về cả hai đều không phải, bọn hắn điểm số y nguyên ổn định tại 8 2.5 cùng 98. 6, hai người yên lặng phá giải súng ống chuẩn bị tập hợp lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên đứng ở hai người bọn hắn ở giữa.

Hắn hỏi trước Kim Tại Hoán: "Trưởng lớp các ngươi nói ngươi bắn nhau trò chơi chơi đến đặc biệt tốt?"

Kim Tại Hoán có chút ngượng ngùng nhẹ gật đầu: "Vẫn được" .

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay chỉ trước mặt hắn súng ống: "Lắp đặt", Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng biết mình đạt được bị Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đạo cơ hội, lập tức thuần thục lắp ráp tốt súng ống.

"Nhắm chuẩn hồng tâm "

"Nhắm mắt lại "

"Tưởng tượng đứng đối diện ngươi trong trò chơi địch nhân, các ngươi đều là riêng phần mình trong đội ngũ còn lại người cuối cùng, ngươi nhắm chuẩn hắn đồng thời, hắn cũng nhắm chuẩn ngươi, biết nên làm như thế nào sao?"

"Ta số ba hai một ngươi liền có thể mở to mắt "

"Ba. . . Hai. . ."

"Ầm!"

Kim Tại Hoán không cùng theo Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lệnh, nhưng hắn đánh ra một cái mười phần, đạn trùng điệp đánh xuyên hồng tâm nhất trung ương, hắn nói: "Thật đến trên chiến trường, địch nhân của ta sẽ không ở trong lòng đếm thầm ba hai một" .

Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một cái nụ cười vui mừng, tiếp lấy quay người mặt hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không cần hắn nhiều lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã vào tay lắp ráp súng ống, lắp ráp trình tự quy phạm, cầm thương động tác hoàn mỹ.

"Bỏ súng xuống", Ung Thánh Hựu cho chỉ thị của hắn cùng cho Kim Tại Hoán khác biệt.

Hắn hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra một bước: "Nhìn ta", Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tầm mắt, là hắn góc cạnh rõ ràng mặt.

"Nhớ ở ta bộ dáng, con mắt của ta, cái mũi, bờ môi, ta trên gương mặt nốt ruồi "

Quá trình ròng rã tiếp tục hai phút, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt trong lòng trừ Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt này lại không có những vật khác.

"Cầm lấy súng, nhắm chuẩn "

"Nhìn thấy sao? Mặt của ta ngay tại hồng tâm nơi đó "

"Ầm!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh ra hắn nhân sinh bên trong cái thứ nhất mười phần, hắn để súng xuống sau run nhè nhẹ tay bị Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt: "Giết người cũng không có gì tốt kích động, đúng không?"

Bị hoàn toàn nhìn ra mấu chốt Khương Nghĩa Kiện chịu phục gật gật đầu, lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt kia lúc, trong lòng của hắn cảm giác đã hoàn toàn khác biệt.

"Tạ ơn "

Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng tay ra, nhưng hắn nhiệt độ lưu lại tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mu bàn tay: "Các ngươi đoàn trưởng rất coi trọng ngươi, hảo hảo luyện" .

Trừ bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ đạo mấy một tân binh, đều là chút thành tích bắn không tệ, có tiềm lực, Kim Tại Hoán ngắm tới ngắm lui, chính là không gặp người này đứng ở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên người.

Giữa trưa ăn cơm lúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại ngồi lại đây, Kim Tại Hoán chịu đựng tò mò trong lòng yên lặng đào cơm, ngược lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước hỏi lên: "Hắn làm sao lại đồng ý đến dạy cho chúng ta?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ Kim Tại Hoán trong bàn ăn kẹp khối thịt kho tàu: "Đoàn trưởng biết hắn nghĩ bảo trì xúc cảm một ngày mười phát khẳng định là không đủ, cho nên liền lấy cái này làm trao đổi" .

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể tùy thời tùy chỗ đi luyện thương, không hạn đạn, đại giới là muốn chỉ đạo bọn hắn những tân binh này.

Kim Tại Hoán thấy khối kia thịt kho tàu tiến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền miệng bên trong, lại không giống thường ngày cùng hắn so đo. Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi xuất hiện, hắn dần dần phát hiện một chút không thích hợp địa phương, tỉ như nói đồng dạng là tân binh, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại biết rất nhiều người khác cũng không biết, nhưng hắn không ở khác tân binh trước mặt khoe khoang, chỉ ở trước mặt bọn hắn lộ ra những chuyện này.

Kim Tại Hoán có một loại con mồi bị thợ săn để mắt tới cảm giác, cảm giác này để người rất không thoải mái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu thị tán đồng nhưng cũng biểu đạt mình ý nghĩ: Đây là tại trong quân doanh, không khả năng sẽ có người dám trắng trợn hại bọn hắn, tóm lại mình lưu cái tâm nhãn, lại cũng không cần quá nơm nớp lo sợ.

3.

Trong vòng hai tháng tân binh sau khi kết thúc huấn luyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị phân phối đến ban một, Kim Tại Hoán mặc dù không có thể đi vào ban một, nhưng bởi vì tháng thứ hai tại thể năng hạng mục bên trên cố gắng, tại khảo hạch bên trong cầm tới không sai thành tích, tránh cuối cùng bị phân phối đến bếp núc ban đi.

Khảo hạch cùng phân phối kết thúc về sau, đoàn trưởng cho tân binh liền lên chuyển xuống một cái buổi chiều giả, còn an bài xe tải đưa bọn hắn vào thành. Trẻ ranh to xác nhóm tại trong quân doanh nghẹn ròng rã hai tháng, thật vất vả ra cảm thụ một chút tự do khí tức, mỗi cái ban ban trưởng cũng không đành lòng lại đè nén những tân binh này, định tốt địa điểm tập hợp cùng thời gian sau liền để mọi người giải tán.

Đi dạo trong một giây lát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay xách hai đánh màu trắng sau lưng đồ lót, Kim Tại Hoán thì treo một tay đồ ăn vặt mua sắm túi, tự do hoạt động còn lại hơn phân nửa buổi chiều, bọn hắn quyết định nhìn cái phim giết thời gian.

LED trên màn hình không có cái gì hấp dẫn người phim danh tự, hai người quyết định nhìn 3D diễn lại « Đại Thoại Tây Du », Kim Tại Hoán vừa chọn tốt hai chỗ ngồi, tuyển tòa trên màn hình lại thêm ra một cái tay, điểm kích bọn hắn bên phải hai chỗ ngồi.

"Bốn tờ phiếu, bao nhiêu tiền?"

Quang nghe thanh âm liền biết là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nhưng tờ thứ tư phiếu. . . Lấy lòng bắp rang Cocacola trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng lộ ra vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao ở chỗ này? ! Dạng này đem người phóng xuất liền không sợ hắn chạy rồi? ?

Kim Tại Hoán ngồi tại cách Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xa nhất vị trí, ánh mắt hiếu kỳ không ngừng vượt qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác được cũng nhìn lại, dọa đến Kim Tại Hoán tranh thủ thời gian như không có việc gì cắn ống hút quát mạnh mấy miệng Cocacola, cái này dẫn đến hắn tại phim chiếu phim đến một nửa lúc liền nhịn không được muốn đi nhà cầu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thấy hắn đứng dậy động tác, thế là tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn bên tai nói câu: "Ngươi nếu là chạy, nhưng chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trách nhiệm lạc", sau đó hắn đứng lên rời đi chỗ ngồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền câu nói này, trong miệng hắn nhai lấy bắp rang, lớn hiện lên trong đầu chính là ra vào cái này ảnh sảnh tất cả thông đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là chuyên chú nhìn xem màn huỳnh quang, bỗng nhiên quay đầu hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói câu: "Bắp rang" .

Hắn cầm trên tay cái này thùng bắp rang đưa tới, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra thon dài chỉ kẹp hai viên nhét vào miệng bên trong, nhấm nuốt lúc má trái gò má khả ái trống túi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem ánh mắt quay lại màn huỳnh quang, trước mắt nhưng vẫn là ngày ấy bắn bia lúc nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngay mặt, bị hắn ghi tạc trong đầu, điêu khắc ở trong lòng một gương mặt.

"Xem phim cũng không có gì tốt khẩn trương, đúng không?", Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi như vậy mình, nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không phải đang hỏi hắn, mà là tự nhủ.

Đợi tại hắc ám chật hẹp không gian bên trong, thân ở trong đám người, sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được khẩn trương sao?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ như vậy, nói một câu cực không nên.

"Muốn đừng đi ra ngoài đi một chút?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm bắp rang đối với hắn cười: "Ngươi không sợ ta chạy rồi?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu: "Ta ngăn không được ngươi, ngươi nếu là muốn chạy tùy thời đều có thể" .

Bọn hắn đi ra rạp chiếu phim, cảm nhận được bên ngoài không khí quả nhiên so bên trong tốt nhiều, người trên đường phố lui tới, trên mặt vui cười cùng lạnh lùng đều không có quan hệ gì với bọn họ.

"Vì cái gì muốn làm lính đặc chủng?", Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi được tùy ý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp phải chân thành ——

"Ta quen thuộc đem mỗi chuyện làm đến cực hạn "

"Rất tốt, vậy ngươi đoán xem ta hiện tại muốn đi đâu "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan sát một xuống địa hình, hồi ức vừa mới hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán đi qua đường đi.

"Hướng phía trước là nhà ga, về sau là xe khách đứng, nhưng là ta đề nghị ngươi không muốn cưỡi xe lửa hoặc là xe khách, những này giao thông phương thức đều rất dễ dàng bị truy tung đến "

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay cùng hắn nói chuyện giống như liền không có không cười thời điểm, hắn cười chỉ chỉ ven đường tiệm bánh mì: "Hôm nay sinh nhật của ta, thế nhưng là ta không có tiền" .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ bởi vì một trận phim một cái bánh gatô trở nên thân cận hơn, chỉ đạo xạ kích sau khi, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ còn cùng hắn giảng một chút huấn luyện thân thể phương diện kỹ xảo, thời gian một Thiên Thiên quá khứ, cuối cùng đã tới báo danh tham gia lợi kiếm đại đội khảo hạch thời điểm, tất cả mọi người cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự nhất định tại đoàn bọn hắn đề cử trên danh sách, nhưng kết quả lại vượt quá dự liệu của bọn hắn —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay cả danh đô không có báo.

Đoàn trưởng đem hắn thét lên văn phòng hung hăng khiển trách một chầu, nói hắn mất đi mộng tưởng, là một cái không có tín ngưỡng quân nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tư thế quân đội đứng nghiêm, trên mặt lại không có chút nào áy náy.

Buổi chiều tự do hoạt động thời điểm, hắn đi tìm được ngay tại cho rau quả tưới nước Ung Thánh Hựu, buổi sáng đoàn trưởng ở văn phòng nổi trận lôi đình sự tình đã sớm truyền đến bếp núc ban, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có vội vã giống người khác đồng dạng hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì cái gì.

"Loại kia đi chính là không chết cũng bị thương địa phương, không đi cũng tốt "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem rau quả bên trên óng ánh giọt nước, nói một câu giống như là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ nói lời ——

"Bồi tiếp ngươi cũng không có gì không tốt, đúng không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tay vừa dùng lực, súng bắn nước bên trong phun ra dòng nước xói lở một bụi cây giống.

Cách đó không xa đột nhiên truyền đến la lên: "Củ gừng mau tới! Lão Kim cùng lão Hoàng đánh lên!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy như bay về ký túc xá, trông thấy Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã bị đám người kéo ra, bọn hắn một cái gương mặt sưng đỏ, một cái khóe miệng có vết máu, hai cái ban ban trưởng đem người phân biệt mang đi đàm nửa ngày, nhưng thủy chung không hỏi ra cái lý do.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi phòng bếp cho Kim Tại Hoán cầm cái nóng trứng gà thoa mặt, lòng trắng trứng mới chạm đến làn da, Kim Tại Hoán nước mắt liền hạ đến.

"Hắn gạt ta, còn đem ta phiếu báo danh xé "

"Dựa vào cái gì hắn là lợi kiếm đại đội, ta liền không thể đi lợi kiếm đại đội?"

"Ta là quân nhân, thiên chức là phục tùng mệnh lệnh, bảo vệ quốc gia, dựa vào cái gì chịu lấy hắn khống chế?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi tới tân binh ngay cả nhiệm vụ là xem trọng Ung Thánh Hựu, chấp hành nhiệm vụ sau khi, trêu chọc Kim Tại Hoán giống như cũng là không sai tiêu khiển, nhưng ai cũng không biết hắn làm sao liền đối Kim Tại Hoán động thực tình, hiện tại còn muốn cản trở Kim Tại Hoán tham gia khảo hạch.

Đem Kim Tại Hoán sắp xếp cẩn thận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đi bếp núc ban ký túc xá, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên: "Lời vừa rồi, ta vẫn chưa nói xong" .

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu: "Vừa vặn ta cũng có muốn nói "

"Ta lập tức liền muốn trở lại lợi kiếm đại đội" .

4.

"Ầm!"

Một viên đạn đánh vào phụ trách làm mồi nhử Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên chân, một giây sau, Kim Tại Hoán liền tìm được đối phương tay bắn tỉa vị trí, một tiếng súng vang, sau đó cách đó không xa trong bụi cỏ liền toát ra màu khói.

Đây là bọn họ hai ngày đến nay đào thải thứ ba chi đội ngũ, đại giới là nguyên bản bảy người trong đội ngũ cũng chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ, hạn lúc việt dã còn sót lại hai cây số đối với hết đạn cạn lương bọn hắn đến nói cực kỳ chậm rãi, hai người một cước bọng máu, trên thân còn có các loại trầy da cùng con muỗi đốt, nhưng thắng lợi đang ở trước mắt, bọn hắn một bước cũng không nghĩ thư giãn.

Bốn mười phút trôi qua, Kim Tại Hoán đang nghe một câu "Hợp cách" về sau, té xỉu tại tượng trưng cho điểm cuối cùng tuyến trong doanh trướng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có chống đỡ một hơi, nhưng cũng đứng không dậy nổi, doanh trướng bên ngoài một khung quân dụng máy bay chậm rãi hạ xuống, kia là đến đem bọn hắn từ sâu trong núi lớn mang đi ra ngoài.

Bọn hắn bị người mang lên trong buồng phi cơ, cửa khoang đóng lại lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới rốt cục an ổn nhắm mắt lại, hắn nghe được một cái mùi vị quen thuộc, nhưng quá độ tiêu hao tinh thần cùng thể lực để hắn không cách nào lại mở hai mắt ra, đành phải khàn khàn yết hầu nói: "Năm ngày, nói chính xác là một trăm mười hai giờ" .

Hắn đang nói, hắn từ điểm xuất phát đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, hết thảy hoa nhiều thời giờ như vậy.

Máy bay động cơ tiếng oanh minh bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi tiến đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên tai.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi còn muốn cùng với ta bao lâu a?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức quanh đi quẩn lại, trở lại bọn hắn duy nhất một bộ cùng một chỗ nhìn qua trong phim ảnh.

"Nếu như nhất định phải có một cái kỳ hạn, ta hi vọng là. . . Ngô!", hắn bị Ung Thánh Hựu hôn triệt để đánh gãy.

Dù sao lời tâm tình còn có bó lớn thời gian có thể giảng, đúng không?

4,383 duyệt


	62. Chapter 62

Văn by nhưng thích nữ nhân

"Ca, ta kết hôn." Ung Triển Nghệ tại thứ bảy bàn ăn bên trên bình tĩnh ném ra ngoài một câu nói như vậy, quả thực đem Ung Thánh Hựu giật nảy mình.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không vội, hắn nhìn xem Ung Triển Nghệ "Ùng ục ùng ục" trút xuống một chén lớn rong biển canh, lại giống nã pháo giống như nói liên tiếp: "Người kia là ta đồng học, lớn hơn ta hai giới, câu lạc bộ nhận biết, cũng là người Hàn Quốc. Trước đó cùng hắn bác gái ở cùng nhau, năm ngoái hắn bác gái nhiễm bệnh đi, hắn ở chỗ này không có khác thân thích, sang năm liền tốt nghiệp, nghĩ tại Canada hỗn cái hộ khẩu."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục trầm mặc.

"Tìm người kết hôn hỗn hộ khẩu, di dân cục nhất dính chiêu này, hai chúng ta cũng đều là á duệ, có độ tin cậy phi thường cao nha!" Ung Triển Nghệ lại nhét mấy ngụm thức nhắm, lôi lệ phong hành bới xong một chén cơm, rút tờ khăn giấy lau lau miệng, "Ca, ta lát nữa còn muốn về học đội nhạc của trường tập luyện đâu, đi trước a!"

Ung Triển Nghệ đi đường mang gió, cắt giống đứa bé trai đồng dạng tóc ngắn bồng bồng dán tại nàng mượt mà trên ót, nàng đi tới cửa sảnh lúc lại đột nhiên quay đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện nàng tai trái bên trên so vài ngày trước nhiều một cái lập loè tỏa sáng nhỏ tai chui —— đây là cái thứ ba.

Nàng một bên đạp giày một bên nói: "Ca, người kia mai kia liền chuyển vào đến ở, cho di dân cục làm dáng một chút, liền ở trống không cái kia phòng nhỏ bên trong. Hắn trả cho ngươi tiền thuê nhà, ngươi đối với người ta thân mật điểm, đừng tổng thối lấy khuôn mặt." Nói xong liền một trận gió giống như đóng sập cửa mà đi, đem đại môn làm cho vang ầm ầm.

Ung nhà hết thảy ba đứa hài tử, Ung Thánh Hựu sắp xếp lão nhị. Đại ca sớm đã thành gia lập nghiệp, cả nhà đều dọn đi Vancouver, có một nam một nữ hai cái tiểu hài. Ung Thánh Hựu năm ngoái vừa tốt nghiệp, ngay tại Toronto một nhà biết luật sư có tiếng sở sự vụ thực tập, vừa vặn tiểu muội tại Toronto đại học niệm bản khoa, hai huynh muội liền ở lại với nhau, lẫn nhau cũng có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau. Phụ mẫu thì dọn đi vùng ngoại thành nông thôn dưỡng lão, cả ngày loay hoay hoa cỏ, cùng hàng xóm lẫn nhau đưa tặng tự chế Tiểu Điềm phẩm.

Ung Triển Nghệ là cái đồng tính luyến ái, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu một đã sớm biết sự tình, nhiều lần tiếp muội muội tan học, hắn đều có thể nhìn thấy muội muội cùng khác biệt nữ hài nhi ở sân trường bên trong tán tỉnh, nắm tay tiếp lấy hôn.

Muội muội sinh ra ở Canada, bề ngoài hay là cái đáng yêu á duệ nữ hài, bên trong lại sớm đã là tây hóa tư tưởng. Phụ mẫu cũng đối Ung Triển Nghệ từ nhỏ mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt, chưa từng đối nàng quá phận quá nghiêm khắc. Đến mức lần này Ung Triển Nghệ giả kết hôn một chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không quá kinh ngạc, dù sao nàng cũng sẽ không thật yêu cái kia hỗn hộ khẩu tiểu tử.

Chỉ là phụ mẫu không biết, đại ca không biết, thậm chí Ung Triển Nghệ cũng không biết, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là đồng tính luyến ái. Hắn bảy tuổi mới bị phụ mẫu tiếp đến Canada, trước đó một mực cùng tổ phụ tổ mẫu tại Seoul nông thôn sinh hoạt, tại tương đối bảo thủ Đông Á văn hóa bên trong cùng lão nhân tư tưởng quan niệm bên trong, cùng giới chi ái là cấm kỵ, không chính xác, thậm chí không nên bị đương chúng đề cập.

Chín năm cấp thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu thích trong lớp một cái nam sinh, một cái cao lớn người da trắng nam hài, ở trường đội đánh kiểu Mỹ bóng đá, màu nâu nhạt tóc khó khăn lắm qua tai, lúc cười lên lộ ra tám khỏa chỉnh tề hàm răng trắng noãn, hoàn toàn một bộ Bắc Mĩ thần tượng trong phim ảnh nhân vật nam chính dáng vẻ.

Toàn bộ năm học Ung Thánh Hựu đều ở trong lòng tập luyện lấy "Ta có thể cùng ngươi làm bằng hữu sao" cùng "Ta thích ngươi" hai câu này, lúc đó hắn tiếng Anh còn có khẩu âm, hắn có chút lấy loại này "Không sạch sẽ" Hàn Quốc khẩu âm lấy làm hổ thẹn, liều mạng nghe phát thanh luyện tập, để cầu thoát khỏi loại này khẩu âm.

Năm học lúc kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu Mỹ khẩu âm đã luyện được có chút địa đạo, ngay tại hắn chuẩn bị biểu lộ cõi lòng ngày đó, hắn nhìn thấy vị kia đội giáo viên tuyển tay ôm lấy một nữ hài tại hành lang đầu kia ôm, hôn, bàn tay của hắn đặt ở nữ hài ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên trên mông, giống như chính bưng lấy một con trân quý bóng bầu dục.

Nữ hài kia có bộ ngực đầy đặn, mỹ diệu đường cong, thật dài mái tóc màu vàng óng, đây đều là Ung Thánh Hựu không có. Hắn đành phải quay đầu rời đi, trong lòng hậm hực nghĩ: Cũng tốt, liền để kia hai câu nói nát tại trong bụng đi, tính cả hắn những này nhận không ra người tiểu tâm tư, cùng một chỗ nát đi.

Khương Daniel mang theo một cái không lớn không nhỏ 24 tấc rương hành lý, trên vai cõng một thanh đã có chút cũ mộc ghita, chiếu vào Ung Triển Nghệ cho địa chỉ của hắn, cẩn thận từng li từng tí theo vang Ung Thánh Hựu gia môn.

Ngày này Ung Triển Nghệ có hẹn hò, Ung Thánh Hựu thì nghỉ ngơi ở nhà, hắn cho Khương Daniel mở cửa về sau lẫn nhau đều có chút xấu hổ, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì.

Khương Daniel rất cao to, tóc là không dài không ngắn lưu loát kiểu dáng, mặc một bộ kiểu dáng đơn giản ngắn tay, lộ ra ngoài cánh tay bày biện ra trẻ tuổi tự nhiên cơ bắp đường cong, trên cổ lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo treo một đầu làm bằng bạc Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền. Hắn mộc lăng xử trong phòng khách, ngược lại có điểm giống chỉ gấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt muốn cười, khóe miệng khẽ nhăn một cái hay là nhịn xuống, cho Khương Daniel cầm đôi dép lê, mang theo hắn đi phòng ngủ.

Ga giường là Ung Thánh Hựu hai ngày trước vừa thay đổi, gian phòng cũng cẩn thận quét dọn qua, Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên giường vỗ vỗ mềm mại nệm, rất hài lòng dáng vẻ, một ngụm tiếng Hàn mang theo nồng đậm Busan khẩu âm: "Thánh Hựu ca, cám ơn ngươi, tiền thuê nhà ta sẽ định kỳ trả cho ngươi, ngươi không hổ là triển nghệ thân ca ca, các ngươi người đều như thế tốt!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã thật lâu không có nghe được như thế mộc mạc khích lệ chi từ, cũng thật lâu không có nghe được quen thuộc như thế giọng nói quê hương, hắn chuyện công tác vụ trong sở cũng là chút khẩu Phật tâm xà, mặt ngoài vui cười đùa giỡn, vụng trộm lại vắt hết óc muốn đoạt lẫn nhau bản án, thỉnh thoảng nghe đến dạng này chất phác khẩu âm cùng khích lệ, hắn lại cảm thấy rất là thư thái.

Mấy ngày ở chung xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác ngoan, chí ít không giống Ung Triển Nghệ như thế làm người đau đầu. Mỗi sáng sớm Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại cho bánh mì nướng xóa bơ lạc thời điểm, Khương Daniel liền cõng cái kia thanh đại cát hắn vội vã ra cửa —— hắn luôn luôn đuổi sớm nhất ban một xe trường học đi học. Nghe Ung Triển Nghệ nói, Khương Daniel học phí đều dựa vào mình kiêm chức kiếm đến, thứ hai đến thứ sáu ở trường học phụ cận phòng ăn khi nhân viên phục vụ, cuối tuần còn muốn đi trung tâm thành phố quán bar trú hát. Ung Triển Nghệ vừa nói chuyện vừa hút một cây tinh tế nữ sĩ khói, còn hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nôn mấy cái vòng khói.

"Ngươi nếu là có Khương Daniel một nửa nghe lời liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mắt đao bay về phía Ung Triển Nghệ.

"Ung đại luật sư, ai kêu ta là ngươi thương nhất tiểu muội đâu?" Ung Triển Nghệ tranh thủ thời gian bóp khói, làm bộ cho Ung Thánh Hựu đấm đấm chân, lại nháy nháy con mắt, "Ca, tiền tiêu vặt nhanh không có, thẻ tín dụng mượn ta xoát xoát?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là khí không đánh vừa ra tới, nhưng vẫn là từ ví tiền bên trong rút mấy tờ giấy tệ cho Ung Triển Nghệ.

Thứ bảy từ quán bar tan tầm đã đã khuya, Khương Daniel sau khi vào cửa đã là rạng sáng hai giờ, hắn điểm lấy mũi chân giẫm tại trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ, sinh sợ quấy rầy đến đã quen ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Ung Triển Nghệ, đi ngang qua phòng bếp lúc phát hiện bên trong vẫn sáng vàng ấm ánh đèn, di môn đẩy mở, một cỗ quen thuộc mì sợi vị liền chui tiến xoang mũi —— Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại nấu mì sợi.

Hắn mặc rộng rãi áo ngủ, ống quần hạ lộ ra một nửa trắng noãn mắt cá chân, cả người cao mà gầy gò đứng ở nơi đó, nghe được Khương Daniel tiếng bước chân liền xoay đầu lại, phòng bếp vàng ấm tia sáng tại trên mặt hắn ném xuống sâu cạn không đồng nhất bóng tối, nổi bật lên hắn trên gương mặt nhỏ bé lông tơ đều vô cùng dịu dàng.

Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bộ mặt đường cong quá thâm thúy, cùng Ung Triển Nghệ mượt mà tinh xảo so sánh, cũng có điểm chẳng phải giống người châu Á ngũ quan, đẹp mắt là đẹp mắt, cũng không có biểu lộ thời điểm luôn mang theo điểm xa cách.

Giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn cười cười, mặt bên trên lập tức nhu hòa, Khương Daniel đột nhiên phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu có hai cái răng cửa không quá đủ, phối hợp hắn thẳng tắp ngũ quan cũng là không kỳ quái, ngược lại có loại không hiểu đáng yêu.

"Tiểu Khương, ăn kéo mì sao? Cay, ngươi có thể ăn đi?" Ung Thánh Hựu tắt lửa, đem mì sợi nồi lấy ra đặt ở bàn ăn bên trên, lại tại mình cùng Khương Daniel trước mặt các bày bát cùng đũa.

Nóng hổi mì sợi hương khí lập tức tiến vào Khương Daniel trong lỗ mũi, hắn kia bị lạnh như băng nhanh ăn đông cứng thật lâu khứu giác giờ phút này bị mở ra, cũng bị hòa tan.

"Oa, còn thêm trứng gà cùng chi sĩ phiến, thơm quá a, vậy ta liền không khách khí!" Khương Daniel lập tức bới thêm một chén nữa, hô xích hô xích bắt đầu ăn, "Cảm giác mình đã tốt —— lâu —— chưa từng ăn qua mì sợi, trường học phụ cận siêu thị đều không có mì sợi bán."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel dính đầy nước canh khóe miệng: "Hàn Quốc thành á siêu bên trong muốn bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu, hôm nào ta lái xe dẫn ngươi đi mua."

"Bác gái còn tại thời điểm chúng ta thường xuyên sẽ đi á siêu mua đồ, cô cô đi về sau ta liền không thế nào đi, học tập cùng làm công đều rất bận." Khương Daniel hơi ngửa đầu uống sạch trong chén mì sợi canh, hầu kết hung hăng trên dưới chập trùng mấy lần.

"Không có ý tứ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình tựa hồ chạm đến Khương Daniel chỗ đau.

"Không có việc gì, bác gái ở trên trời nhìn thấy ta vì nàng khóc sướt mướt, mới muốn tức giận đâu." Khương Daniel nở nụ cười, kia là một cái rất trẻ trung tiếu dung, nhếch miệng lên độ cong trẻ tuổi, lộ ra ngoài mấy cái răng trẻ tuổi, ngay cả rũ xuống mắt một mí bên trên toái phát cũng là trẻ tuổi, "Ngược lại là phải cám ơn ngươi cùng triển nghệ đối ta tốt như vậy, chờ ta tốt nghiệp tìm được việc làm, ở đây ổn định lại, ta liền đi Busan đem mụ mụ nhận lấy."

Có lẽ là tại ánh đèn, nhiệt khí cùng Khương Daniel trẻ tuổi nụ cười cộng đồng lên men hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu quỷ thần xui khiến nghĩ đến năm đó hắn thích qua cái kia người da trắng nam hài, rõ ràng là hai tấm ngay cả chủng tộc cũng khác nhau mặt, lại tại bỗng nhiên sinh ra một cái chớp mắt trùng hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuống quít đem mình từ trong hồi ức tỉnh lại, thu thập bát đũa, lại dặn dò Khương Daniel sớm một chút trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Rõ ràng thể xác tinh thần đều đã rất rã rời, tắm rửa xong đánh răng xong Khương Daniel nhưng vẫn là khó mà ngủ. Hắn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi tại trong miệng dạo qua một vòng, trừ bạc hà kem đánh răng cay độc, còn có một cỗ mì sợi dư vị, hắn đột nhiên có chút khổ sở, hắn nghĩ tới qua đời cô cô, nghĩ đến còn tại Busan mụ mụ, nghĩ đến mình là như thế nào tại cái này xa lạ quốc gia phiêu lưu, giống một con nằm ở vụn băng bên trên gấu bắc cực, đưa mắt nhìn lại bên người không có băng sơn cùng hải dương, có chỉ là tiếp giáp lấy Toronto Ontario hồ, san sát nối tiếp nhau Victoria thức kiến trúc cùng hiện đại hoá cao ốc, cùng từng vị gặp thoáng qua người xa lạ.

Hắn là dị hương khách, là không chân chim, quyến luyến lấy Busan phong hòa hải dương, hoài niệm lấy bọn hắn là như thế nào mặn mặn địa, ướt át bao lấy tuổi thơ của hắn cùng thời đại thiếu niên, cũng rốt cuộc bay không quay về.

Bác gái phải chính là xương ung thư, rất đau, có bao nhiêu đau đâu? Khương Daniel cũng không dám nghĩ. Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ nàng trước khi lâm chung nắm chặt Khương Daniel tay, khí tức yếu ớt nói cho hắn lưu lại, đem ở xa Busan mẫu thân cũng nhận lấy. Cho nên hắn ngày tiếp nối đêm đánh hai phần công, cho nên hắn không tiếc nếm thử "Giả kết hôn" phương pháp như vậy, bởi vì hắn muốn lưu tại Toronto, hắn khát vọng vượt qua cuộc sống tốt hơn, hắn muốn đem cây đâm ở đây, nhưng hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới rễ cây giãn ra quá trình, có thể đau đớn đến tận đây.

Rốt cục có một chút bối rối, Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng nhắm mắt lại, ngoài cửa sổ một sợi ánh trăng rơi vào mắt của hắn trên da, bỗng nhiên hắn nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhu hòa khuôn mặt tươi cười, mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân, kia hai viên không quá đủ răng cửa. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường cũng là dị thường thanh tỉnh, một mặt là ngẫu nhiên nhớ tới kia đoạn vô tật mà chấm dứt thầm mến, một mặt khác là hắn mấy giờ thu được bạn trai cũ Trevor gửi tới tin nhắn, đối phương nói muốn tại hai ngày này cùng hắn gặp một lần, cũng phụ cái trước khuôn mặt tươi cười biểu lộ.

Hắn cơ hồ có thể tại màn hình điện thoại di động đầu này tưởng tượng đến Trevor biểu lộ, hắn am hiểu nhất giả cười, cười lên lúc độ cong tinh chuẩn phải làm cho người lòng nghi ngờ hắn cầm có thước đo, đầu tiên là nhếch miệng lên, kéo theo thật mỏng da mặt cùng tiến lên đi, lại dùng đôi kia nhìn như nhu tình con mắt nhìn chằm chằm ngươi, tiếp lấy phát âm tiêu chuẩn đến một câu "Buổi sáng tốt lành", làm cho tất cả mọi người đều nghĩ lầm hắn là cái không thể giả được thân sĩ.

Nhưng hắn không phải, hắn là lường gạt, là cái giả nhân giả nghĩa tiểu nhân, là Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng một đạo nát rữa mới vết thương.

Hôm nay là thứ sáu, chủ nhà hàng đau lòng làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm Khương Daniel, cố ý cho hắn thả một ngày nghỉ, vừa vặn tuần này kiếm tiền boa thật nhiều, tan học về sau Khương Daniel chuyên môn ngồi một giờ xe buýt đi Hàn Quốc thành á siêu mua nguyên liệu nấu ăn, dự định ban đêm làm Busan khẩu vị Hàn liệu cho Ung Thánh Hựu ăn.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu "Mặt bạn" quan hệ đã tiếp tục hơn một cái tuần lễ, mỗi lúc trời tối làm công về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ ở phòng bếp nấu hai bao mì tôm chờ hắn trở về cùng một chỗ ăn, ngày hôm qua thêm cay cải trắng, hôm trước thêm khoai tây cùng thịt gà. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là cái sinh hoạt cực kì tự hạn chế người, Khương Daniel chưa bao giờ thấy qua hắn hút thuốc hoặc uống rượu, khuya về nhà lúc hắn luôn luôn an tĩnh ngồi tại cạnh bàn ăn nhìn điện thoại, ngẫu nhiên nhìn xem tivi, thả cũng đều là chút đêm khuya thăm hỏi tiết mục hoặc là Talk Show.

Có lẽ, hắn đem mình làm làm đệ đệ đến xem đi? Nhưng Khương Daniel môn tự vấn lòng, mình lại tựa hồ như không có đem Ung Thánh Hựu coi như huynh trưởng, chí ít đối tình cảm của hắn không giống đối đãi huynh trưởng như thế, ngược lại có một tia vi diệu. Về phần nơi nào vi diệu, Khương Daniel cũng không nói lên được, giống như tại tình cảm trước mặt hắn luôn luôn ngây ngốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu xe đã ngừng tốt, trong ga-ra đèn lại ngoài ý muốn lóe lên, Khương Daniel vừa định đi vào nhà để xe tắt đèn, đã nhìn thấy nhà để xe phía sau có hai bóng người. Hắn mang theo mua sắm túi trốn đến chỗ tối, nhìn kỹ một chút —— là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một cái nam nhân xa lạ.

Nam nhân kia dáng dấp đã có phương tây đường cong, lại có phương đông ngũ quan, đại khái là cái hỗn huyết đi. Bọn hắn tựa hồ xảy ra tranh chấp, Ung Thánh Hựu quay người muốn rời khỏi, người kia lại chăm chú bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn không để hắn đi, miệng bên trong thật không minh bạch nói thứ gì, cảm xúc rất là kích động.

"Thả ta ra! Bằng không ta báo cảnh!" Lần này Khương Daniel nghe rõ, là Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm.

Nam nhân chẳng những không để ý tới, ngược lại cưỡng ép vịn qua Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể muốn hôn hắn, hắn so Ung Thánh Hựu cao rất nhiều, cũng cường tráng hơn, quả thực là dễ như trở bàn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nghe thấy nhà để xe ngoại truyện đến túi nhựa rơi đầy đất thanh âm, tiếp lấy liền thấy Khương Daniel xông vào nhà để xe, nhanh nhẹn mà mạnh mẽ hướng Trevor trên mặt anh tuấn đánh một quyền.

Trevor bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn tay lập tức buông ra, bụm mặt "Tê" thở ra một hơi, hắn kia ngụy trang đến cơ hồ hoàn mỹ mặt nạ bị một quyền này đánh vỡ ra đến, trên mặt lộ ra thống khổ cùng không kiên nhẫn biểu lộ, nhưng hắn vẫn là dùng một ngụm tiêu chuẩn đẹp âm chất vấn: "Ung, hắn là ai? Ngươi mới bạn trai sao?"

Một nhỏ giọt máu tươi từ Trevor khóe miệng tràn ra tới, nếu là đặt ở một năm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định đau lòng đến muốn mạng, hiện tại hắn lại chỉ cảm thấy mỏi mệt cùng chán ghét: "Vâng, giới thiệu một chút, ta mới bạn trai Khương Daniel."

"Ta hiện tại sống rất tốt, mặc kệ là sinh hoạt bên trên hay là trong công việc, ta cũng không nghĩ lại truy cứu ngươi trước kia làm chuyện xấu xa có bao nhiêu vô sỉ, cứ như vậy đi, về sau mời rời xa cuộc sống của ta." Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu liền dắt Khương Daniel tay rời đi nhà để xe, thuận tay đóng lại đèn, lưu lại Trevor một người đứng trong bóng đêm.

Vào nhà sau hai người ở trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới buông ra Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel xoa xoa lòng bàn tay, phát hiện lòng bàn tay của mình sớm đã ướt đẫm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lồng ngực còn phập phồng, phảng phất còn đối sự tình vừa rồi lòng còn sợ hãi, không đợi Khương Daniel hỏi, hắn liền chậm rãi mở miệng: "Vừa mới cái kia là ta bạn trai cũ, không phải người tốt lành gì, chia tay một năm còn thường đến quấy rối ta, về sau nếu là nhìn thấy hắn trước cửa nhà liền đừng để ý đến hắn, cũng tuyệt đối đừng cho hắn mở cửa."

Khương Daniel lúng ta lúng túng gật gật đầu, đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì giống như hỏi một câu: "Vậy ta về sau còn cần ở trước mặt hắn làm bộ là bạn trai của ngươi phải không?"

"Cần a!" Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, "Vất vả ngươi tiểu tử, thẳng nam trang cong."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, không biết nên lại nói chút gì, chỉ chỉ ghế sô pha bên cạnh to to nhỏ nhỏ mua sắm túi, ra hiệu mình đi phòng bếp nấu cơm.

"A đúng, giúp ta một việc, đừng nói cho triển nghệ chuyện này a, nàng không biết ta. . . Ta hướng giới tính. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực để ngữ khí nghe phong khinh vân đạm.

Khương Daniel nặng nề mà "Ừ" một tiếng, xiết chặt mua sắm túi xách tay.

Ban đêm Khương Daniel dùng từ á siêu mua được nguyên liệu nấu ăn làm một bàn lớn Hàn liệu, theo hắn nói đây là Busan phong vị xử lý. Ung Triển Nghệ cũng trở về, nghe nói đây là Khương Daniel làm về sau bất khả tư nghị nhíu mày, nếm thử một miếng đồ chua bánh về sau miệng đều muốn liệt đến bầu trời.

"Lão thiên gia, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi trù nghệ kinh người a!" Ung Triển Nghệ tay phải cầm đũa, đưa tay trái ra đẩy Khương Daniel bả vai, nháy nháy con mắt, "Bằng không ta thật gả cho ngươi a?"

"Vậy ngươi những cái kia cô bạn gái nhỏ nhóm liền muốn tức giận đến bốc khói lạc, cẩn thận bị phát đến trên mạng nói ngươi lừa gạt tình cảm." Ung Thánh Hựu trêu chọc Ung Triển Nghệ, dư quang lại nghiêng mắt nhìn đến Khương Daniel tại che lấy bị Ung Triển Nghệ đẩy qua vai phải hút không khí, biểu lộ không quá sáng tỏ. . .

Ung Triển Nghệ vội vàng ăn cơm không thấy được, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn mở miệng hỏi thăm, phát hiện Khương Daniel đã thu thập xong trên mặt biểu lộ, vò xoa bả vai tiếp tục cúi đầu ăn canh.

Cơm tối kết thúc sau Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vẫn là không bỏ xuống được Khương Daniel, nghĩ thầm sợ là hắn đánh Trevor quyền kia quá nặng, bị trật bả vai.

Do dự một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm một bình dược cao gõ vang Khương Daniel cửa phòng. Đối phương xem ra đã tắm rửa, mặc đơn giản áo sơ mi trắng cùng màu xám ở không quần dài, cổ áo cùng ống quần mặc dù lên một chút cầu, nhưng thắng tại sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, mang theo vừa tẩy qua tạo hương.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến thẳng một mạch; "Bả vai, cho ta xem một chút."

"Không có việc lớn gì, vừa mới xoay đến mà thôi." Khương Daniel gãi gãi xoã tung tóc, chẳng hề để ý dáng vẻ.

"Đem áo thoát đi, ta cho ngươi bôi chút thuốc cao, rất nhanh liền sẽ tốt."

Khương Daniel cũng là không nhăn nhó, bắt lấy áo thun vạt áo liền hướng bên trên kéo, hai ba lần liền cởi xuống áo. Hắn là có chút bắp thịt, đường cong không giống lâu dài ngâm mình ở trong phòng thể hình người khoa trương như vậy, tóm lại chính là trẻ tuổi mà trôi chảy, mỗi một tấc đều kéo căng quá chặt chẽ, nhưng cũng sẽ không quá gầy. Vóc người này nếu là mặc quần đùi đi trên bờ cát chạy một vòng, không biết sẽ bị nhiều thiếu nữ sinh muốn số điện thoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực không nhìn tới Khương Daniel thân thể, đưa ánh mắt đặt ở hắn thụ thương trên vai phải. Sưng đỏ ngược lại là nhìn không quá ra, Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra hai ngón tay dùng sức đè lên chỗ khớp nối, chỉ nghe thấy Khương Daniel "A a" hai tiếng rên rỉ.

"Các ngươi những này tiểu thí hài a, liền thích trang anh hùng khoe khoang." Ung Thánh Hựu đem dược cao thả trong lòng bàn tay nóng nóng, bôi đến Khương Daniel trên bờ vai sau tinh tế thuận kim đồng hồ vò.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta năm nay hai mươi hai, ngươi cũng chỉ lớn hơn ta một tuổi mà thôi." Khương Daniel đột nhiên đổi tiếng Anh, thế là liền có thể thản nhiên không nhìn tiếng Hàn bên trong trưởng ấu xưng hô, gọi thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu tên đầy đủ, "Ngươi nhìn người ánh mắt thật kém, người kia xem xét cũng không phải là vật gì tốt."

"Cũng đúng, Ung Triển Nghệ ánh mắt so với ta tốt nhiều, không biết từ chỗ nào nhận biết ngươi cái này hỗn hộ khẩu lừa đảo." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tăng thêm động tác trên tay, nhìn có chút hả hê nghe Khương Daniel đột nhiên biến điệu rên rỉ.

Hai người câu được câu không trò chuyện, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy trên bờ vai hâm nóng thoải mái.

Toronto đêm nay ánh trăng rất tốt, nhu hòa xuyên qua mỗi một phiến bị thân kéo qua mây, rơi trên mặt đất lúc trở nên có chút nặng nề, giống một thớt giàu có quang trạch vải tơ, che lại mỗi một vị dị hương khách tâm sự. Nàng để Khương Daniel tạm thời quên mất Busan ướt át gió biển, để Ung Thánh Hựu đạt được từ thất bại tình cảm kinh lịch bên trong cơ hội thở dốc.

Toronto tựa như một viên to lớn kim cương, giàu có, an nhàn, phong cảnh nghi nhân, nhưng màn đêm vừa xuống, ở tai nơi này khỏa kim cương bên trong kiếm tiền người cũng bắt đầu suy nghĩ mình hoặc không chịu nổi hoặc bẩn thỉu tâm sự, thế là ánh trăng liền thành thành thị tấm màn che, đem chỗ có khó có thể dùng mở miệng sự tình đều che lấp, chỉ để lại kim cương quang mang vẫn chói mắt bức người.

"Cái gì? Trevor vậy mà tới tìm hắn!" Ung Triển Nghệ bỗng nhiên nhổ giọng to, kém chút đem cà phê trong tay đều vẩy trên đồng cỏ, quả thực đem Khương Daniel giật nảy mình.

"Hắn cùng Ung ca ở giữa. . . Có khúc mắc sao?" Khương Daniel tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt hứa hẹn, không có hướng Ung Triển Nghệ lộ ra đêm đó cụ thể chuyện phát sinh, chỉ là nghĩ từ Ung Triển Nghệ chỗ này nói bóng nói gió, biết chút ít liên quan tới Trevor tin tức.

Ung Triển Nghệ tức giận nhéo nhéo chén cà phê, lại bỗng nhiên trút xuống một miệng lớn băng cầm sắt, trong lòng lửa mới tiêu xuống dưới một điểm: "Trevor chính là cái từ đầu đến đuôi hỗn đản! Hắn là anh ta đại học lúc bạn học cùng lớp, anh ta đối tốt với hắn có phải hay không, tốt nghiệp về sau bọn hắn tiến cùng một nhà sở sự vụ."

"Sau đó hắn liền bắt đầu gây sóng gió. Anh ta tính tính tốt, nhân duyên càng tốt hơn , thực tập kỳ bản án liên tục không ngừng. Trevor đố kị phải nổi điên, dùng xuống nhà văn đoạn cướp ta ca bản án, còn tới chỗ giảng hắn nói xấu, ghê tởm nhất chính là, hắn thế mà nói xấu anh ta là đồng tính luyến!"

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, ra hiệu Ung Triển Nghệ nói tiếp.

"Anh ta làm sao có thể là cái đồng tính luyến ái a! Nhà chúng ta ra ta một cái còn chưa đủ à, Trevor thật sự là miệng đầy nói láo." Ung Triển Nghệ như cái lửa nhỏ pháo, ngoài miệng tức giận nguyền rủa Trevor, to lớn hình tròn kim sắc vòng tai lúc ẩn lúc hiện, "Ngươi biết, người châu Á tại người da trắng sở sự vụ bên trong thủy chung là yếu thế, lại bị dán lên đồng tính luyến ái nhãn hiệu, càng thêm yếu thế, về sau anh ta liền bị sa thải."

"Đây chính là ca ca đã từng nhất hướng tới sở sự vụ a. . . Bây giờ lại chỉ có thể nhìn Trevor liên tiếp cao thăng. . ." Kích động nữ hài nhi đột nhiên trở nên uể oải, thấp cúi thấp đầu xuống.

Khương Daniel trong lòng cũng là ngũ vị tạp trần. Hắn rất muốn nói cho Ung Triển Nghệ, ngươi ca ca tại tên rác rưởi kia trên thân lãng phí không chỉ là hữu nghị, càng là tình yêu, là đối mặt hắn người ánh mắt lúc như giẫm trên băng mỏng, là giấu diếm người nhà lúc thật sâu áy náy. Nhưng hắn giảng không ra miệng, hắn đem những này lời nói nuốt vào trong dạ dày chậm rãi tiêu hóa, hắn phải vì Ung Thánh Hựu bảo thủ bí mật.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào giả cười Trevor đối diện lúc, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới một người có thể vô sỉ đến trình độ như vậy.

Mấy giờ trước hắn lại thu được Trevor tin nhắn, cứ việc Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem lúc trước hắn dãy số kéo đen, hắn vẫn có thể biến đổi hoa văn đến quấy rối hắn.

Lần này hắn thủ đoạn càng cao minh hơn, hắn mời Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi ăn tối, cũng phụ bên trên một trương ngày xưa hai người thân mật ảnh chụp, uy hiếp được như không phó ước liền đem tấm hình này phát cho hắn hiện đang phục vụ sở sự vụ cùng Ung nhà tất cả mọi người.

Trên tấm ảnh hai người tiếp lấy hôn, giống như ngày xưa ngọt ngào bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy lúc lập tức tay chân phát lạnh, hắn bắt đầu căm hận sự bất lực của mình cùng nhu nhược —— lại bị như vậy tiểu nhân lần lượt bắt được tay cầm, thậm chí đã từng trần trụi trả giá một khỏa chân tâm.

Trừ phó ước, hắn không còn cách nào khác, hắn cần công việc này, hắn cần người nhà đối với hắn như ngày xưa tín nhiệm cùng khẳng định, hắn không thể thoát ly cái này lung lay sắp đổ quỹ đạo.

Trevor dạng chó hình người, làn da phơi thành khỏe mạnh mạch sắc, tóc dùng keo xịt tóc cẩn thận quản lý tốt, hắn mỉm cười nói: "Ung, chúng ta và được rồi. Ta yêu nhất người vẫn là ngươi. Ngươi cũng yêu ta, không phải sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã nhìn thấu Trevor yêu hắn cái gì, hắn yêu hắn nghe lời, nhu thuận cùng hiểu chuyện, yêu hắn ăn phải cái lỗ vốn nhưng xưa nay không kêu to, yêu hắn đối với hắn vô điều kiện trả giá, yêu hắn trên giường ngoan ngoãn phục tùng.

Hắn đã nhìn thấu người này, hắn sẽ không lại một lần té ngã.

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng cự tuyệt, một cái bàn ăn liền hung hăng vung ra trên mặt bàn —— tới cho bọn hắn mang thức ăn lên thế mà là Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel lại nhà này phòng ăn làm công, hắn mặc phục vụ quần áo, tạp dề trên có một khối nhỏ mỡ đông, đánh lấy cái nho nhỏ màu đen nơ, không hiểu có chút đáng yêu, nhưng hắn động tác kế tiếp lại tuyệt không đáng yêu, bởi vì hắn đem một ly rượu đỏ đổ ập xuống giội đến Trevor trên mặt.

Phòng ăn bắt đầu sôi trào, quản lý cũng lập tức đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mau tới trước ngăn lại Khương Daniel, nhưng hắn vẫn khí thế hung hăng trừng mắt Trevor, nắm bắt ly đế cao cánh tay nổi gân xanh, giống như một đầu bị chọc giận sói.

"Đây chính là các ngươi phòng ăn đối đãi khách nhân phương thức sao?" Trevor cũng nhận ra Khương Daniel, hắn cầm khăn ăn xoa xoa mặt cùng đồ vét, màu trắng vải vóc lập tức bị nhuộm thành màu tím sậm.

Phòng ăn quản lý là cái ưỡn lấy bụng trung niên người da trắng lão đầu, hắn một bên hướng Trevor xin lỗi, một bên nhẹ giọng a xích thật lâu chưa bình tĩnh trở lại Khương Daniel, cuối cùng lời nói được hung ác, gọi Khương Daniel dứt khoát chạy trở về nhà hảo hảo nghĩ lại một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy quản lý kia đỏ bừng lên mặt, nhìn thấy hắn lấm ta lấm tấm nước bọt phun ra đến Khương Daniel trên trán toái phát bên trên, mà Trevor lại duy trì một loại xem kịch vui tư thái, trên mặt biểu lộ hung ác nham hiểm lại dối trá —— lúc trước hắn hướng sở sự vụ vu cáo mình thời điểm, trên mặt cũng là vẻ mặt như thế sao? Trong nhà ăn những người khác cũng hướng nơi này trương nhìn sang, bọn hắn nhìn chăm chú ánh mắt khiến người như ngồi bàn chông.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mệt mỏi quá, hết thảy đều làm hắn rã rời, hắn một nháy mắt cảm thấy mình một cái tiếng Anh từ đơn đều nghe không hiểu, bên tai ông ông tác hưởng, phảng phất có ngàn vạn cái cỡ nhỏ nhà máy điện hạt nhân đang chậm rãi vận hành.

Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, mặc dù hắn tại tòa thành thị này sinh sống mười mấy năm, nhưng hắn xưa nay không thuộc về nơi này —— ---- kim cương lóe sáng Toronto, cho tới bây giờ liền không phải là nhà của hắn, mà Seoul nông thôn từ lâu tại hắn khi còn bé đem hắn vứt bỏ, hắn là một cái không có "nhà" người, một cái bi ai khách qua đường.

Loại này thân phận tán đồng chướng ngại, tính cả á duệ lạc ấn, khắc thật sâu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên da, giống một cái năm xưa hình xăm, dù cho rửa đi, cũng phải lưu lại một cái ô hỏng bét hắc ấn.

Khương Daniel cởi xuống tạp dề ném ở bàn ăn bên trên, lưu lại xôn xao phòng ăn tông cửa xông ra, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn truy, lại phát hiện mình hữu tâm vô lực.

Thế là hắn chỉnh lý tốt mình dáng vẻ, hít sâu mấy hơi, đem mỗi chữ mỗi câu đều thả cực kì chậm chạp: "Trevor, giữa chúng ta đã kết thúc. Những hình kia ngươi nếu là dám thả, ta liền dám bộc lộ, cũng dám cáo ngươi, đừng quên lúc đi học ta tố tụng khóa điểm số cao hơn ngươi nhiều."

Trevor sắc mặt trở nên có chút khó coi, thiết kế tỉ mỉ qua tiếu dung cũng xuất hiện một tia vết rách, không đợi nghĩ kỹ quỷ biện chi từ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã quay người rời đi phòng ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đường cái đối diện dải cây xanh bên cạnh tìm được Khương Daniel, hắn cúi đầu thấp xuống, ngón tay tại trên quần bò mài tới mài lui, một bộ thụ dáng vẻ ủy khuất.

"Uy, ngươi không sao chứ?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới hắn ngồi xuống bên người, sở trường khuỷu tay đụng đụng bờ vai của hắn.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên xoay đầu lại, ánh mắt tập trung tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, ánh mắt của hắn giờ phút này có chút đỏ, có lẽ là tại bên lề đường tiến bão cát, phảng phất được một đám sương mù, gọi người không đành lòng hướng xuống dò xét.

Tiếp lấy hắn cúi đầu hôn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn nói: "Ta cũng có thể hôn ngươi, ta sẽ hôn đến so hắn càng tốt hơn."

Hai mảnh ướt át bờ môi êm ái, dày đặc dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi, so nam hài hàm súc tỏ tình từ càng khiến người ta tan nát cõi lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy lòng của mình một chút xíu rớt xuống đi, rơi đến một mảnh ấm áp ẩm ướt bí cảnh bên trong.

Nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền đẩy hắn ra, cũng hốt hoảng mà chạy, thoát đi tư thái cùng chín năm cấp thoát đi tốt nghiệp vũ hội lúc không khác, cùng ôm thùng giấy rời đi nhà trên sở sự vụ không có gì dị.

"Ngươi suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, ngươi chỉ là nhất thời xúc động, sẽ không là thật thích ta." Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi vứt xuống câu nói sau cùng.

Khương Daniel là dũng cảm, không sợ, vì yêu thẳng thắn, hắn lại không phải.

Hắn tại viên kim cương này đồng dạng thành thị bên trong nóng vội truy đuổi gần hai mươi năm, bán linh hồn đổi lấy một cái tha hương thân phận, cuối cùng ngay cả người yêu cùng bị yêu năng lực đều bị dần dần mài mòn, thực tế là đáng buồn. Hắn có thể nói lưu loát một tràng tiếng Anh, hắn có thể cùng khác biệt màu da luật sư khi đình đối chất, cũng không dám tiếp nhận một phần trẻ tuổi yêu.

Bọn hắn đã vượt qua một tuần không nói gì, Khương Daniel đang cố ý trốn tránh Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn vừa nghĩ tới cái kia bị cự tuyệt hôn, trong lòng liền loạn như nha, hắn đang nghĩ đến ngọn nguồn là nơi nào ra sai, nhưng càng nghĩ đáp án cũng chỉ có một cái —— Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thích hắn.

Lý do này mặc dù tàn khốc, nhưng hắn có thể tiếp nhận, hắn lựa chọn tiếp nhận.

Khương Daniel lớp học có cái rất đáng yêu Nhật Bản nữ sinh, gọi ái tử, giữ lại ngắn ngủi đủ tóc cắt ngang trán, tóc là tiêu đường đồng dạng tông màu nâu, mặt tròn giống một viên sung mãn anh đào; nàng chủ tu chính là dương cầm, mười ngón tay vươn ra thon dài lại tinh vi.

Ái tử tựa hồ đối với Khương Daniel có chút ý tứ, thường thường hẹn Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài chơi, nhưng Khương Daniel luôn luôn trăm ngàn từ chối, nàng cũng không giận lửa, kiên nhẫn hẹn, thế là Khương Daniel cũng chỉ có thể kiên nhẫn từ chối.

Thiên hạ này khóa sau nàng lại tại tủ chứa đồ trước đem Khương Daniel ngăn chặn, ôm nhạc phổ giương mắt nhìn Khương Daniel, hai viên tròng mắt ngậm cái này một vũng nước, nàng còn mang một ít Nhật Bản khẩu âm, quyển lưỡi âm phát phải không đủ có co dãn, nhưng cũng là đáng yêu: "Daniel, sau khi tan học có rảnh không, theo giúp ta đi tản bộ a? Nghe nói gần nhất bờ sông trên bãi cỏ có rất nhiều bồ câu đâu!"

Ái tử cái đầu không cao, Khương Daniel thoáng cúi đầu xuống liền có thể thấy được nàng đỉnh đầu phát xoáy, vừa định từ chối nhã nhặn, lại phát hiện yêu Tử Tiếu lúc lộ ra hai cái răng cửa cũng không quá đủ.

Đúng, cũng không quá đủ, tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu như thế.

"Có thể a, vậy liền. . . Vậy liền đi một chút đi. . ." Có lẽ là quá lâu không cùng nữ sinh nói chuyện, Khương Daniel không biết sao có chút cà lăm.

Bọn hắn dọc theo quay chung quanh trường học tiểu Hà chậm rãi đi, mặt trời đã bắt đầu chậm rãi hạ xuống, trời chiều giống kim sắc cát mịn, bị đều đều si đến sân trường mỗi một tấc đất bên trên. Có người cưỡi xe đạp "Đinh đinh đang đang "Địa kinh qua, có người tại bóng cây chỗ tối cùng người yêu hôn, có người tại bờ sông cầm vụn bánh mì cho ăn đám kia bồ câu.

Giống như mỗi người đều có riêng phần mình sướng vui giận buồn, nhưng hết thảy đều vẫn đang thong thả, viên mãn tiến hành, Khương Daniel nhưng xưa nay không cảm giác phải cuộc sống của mình trôi qua chậm chạp, chớ nói chi là viên mãn, sinh hoạt cho tới bây giờ đều là từ bên cạnh hắn nhanh như tên bắn mà vụt qua, sau đó lưu lại một cái cái lỗ hổng chờ hắn đi lấp bổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là hắn mới nhất lỗ hổng, phía trên dính cát cùng hạt muối, bao nhiêu là có đau một chút. Ai có thể lấp bên trên cái này lỗ hổng đâu? Ái tử có thể chứ?

"Daniel, ta có thể hôn ngươi sao?" Ái tử chủ động đánh vỡ giữa hai người trầm mặc, nhón chân lên, lại đem để tay lên Khương Daniel bả vai. . .

Khương Daniel cảm nhận được nữ nhân hương khí một chút xíu tới gần —— ---- hương hoa vị hỗn hợp có son phấn vị mùi, để cái mũi của hắn cảm thụ không được tốt cho lắm, bị ái tử dựng ở bả vai cũng có chút ngứa một chút.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ đến vài ngày trước hắn tại bên lề đường hôn Ung Thánh Hựu lúc giác quan thể nghiệm —— trong mắt của hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu giống hồ điệp cánh rung động lông mi, vang lên bên tai gió thanh âm, trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập hải dương mùi, mới mẻ lại tươi mát, ngược lại có điểm giống Busan hương vị.

Cùng ái tử hết thảy đều không giống.

Ngay tại ái tử bờ môi muốn dán lên mình thời điểm, Khương Daniel dùng ánh mắt còn lại trong lúc vô tình nghiêng mắt nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cùng Ung Triển Nghệ đứng chung một chỗ, tựa hồ cũng tại hướng nơi này nhìn.

Không thể không nói, ý chỉ của thần đại đa số thời điểm đều là đang trêu cợt người, Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới như thế hí kịch hóa sự tình sẽ phát sinh ở trên người hắn —— ---- Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xuất hiện, đồng thời xuất hiện tại hắn muốn hôn hôn một nữ hài thời điểm.

Nếu như tuồng vui này muốn tiếp tục diễn tiếp, như vậy Khương Daniel nên ôm thật chặt ở ái tử, cũng hung hăng hôn nàng, tốt nhất lại hướng Ung Thánh Hựu ném đi ánh mắt khinh thường, cho hắn biết mình tịnh không để ý, nói cho hắn có bao nhiêu nữ hài mà tại khát vọng nụ hôn của mình.

Nhưng hắn làm không được, hắn cuối cùng vẫn là đẩy ra ái tử, lựa chọn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến. Xe đạp còn tại đánh chuông, đám tình nhân còn tại ôm hôn, tro bồ câu nhóm vẫn bốn phía mổ lấy bánh mì. Hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vàng nhạt áo khoác dài đứng tại một gốc cây khổng lồ dưới cây ngô đồng, mảnh mai dáng người khiến cho hắn xem ra có chút yếu đuối, trên trán toái phát theo gió lướt nhẹ, vạt áo cũng theo đó giơ lên, như cái nóng lòng viết thơ tình tuổi trẻ thi nhân.

Yếu đuối, có chút dáng vẻ ủy khuất, lại lúc nào cũng mang theo nam tính đặc hữu kiên nghị cùng xa cách cảm giác, tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là như vậy một cái mê người mâu thuẫn thể. Hắn đã có thể mỗi ngày Âu phục giày da xuất nhập sở sự vụ, làm hắn đại luật sư, cũng có thể mặc quần áo ở nhà cùng hắn thảo luận sinh hoạt việc vặt, mềm mại giống vỏ sò bên trong thịt.

Lớn không được liền bị cự tuyệt một lần, ta không quan tâm, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hướng mình đi tới, rất có điểm khí thế hùng hổ dáng vẻ, cũng nhìn thấy hắn cùng nữ sinh kia cử chỉ thân mật, hắn nhất thời không biết nên làm thế nào động tác, đến cùng là giả vờ như như không có việc gì hướng Khương Daniel chào hỏi, hay là lại làm một lần rùa đen rút đầu xoay người rời đi đâu?

Cùng Khương Daniel ở chung mấy tháng qua đã phát sinh hết thảy cũng giống như như đèn kéo quân trong lòng hắn hiện lên, Khương Daniel mới gặp hắn lúc câu nệ cùng câu thúc, quen thuộc sau trở nên giống cỡ lớn loài chó đồng dạng nhiệt tình hoạt bát. Hắn quên không được Khương Daniel vì hắn mà thụ thương cánh tay, càng không quên hắn được tại bên lề đường cho hắn nụ hôn kia, cái kia để tâm hắn nát hao tổn tinh thần thật lâu hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho là mình không lại bởi vì Khương Daniel cùng nữ sinh thân mật mà tức giận, không nghĩ tới ghen tỵ lại so hắn tâm thành thật, một chút xíu đi lên bốc lên, cơ hồ muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn nuốt hết.

Hắn làm sao có thể hôn tạm biệt người? Làm sao có thể?

Khúm núm sống 23 năm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục quyết định dũng cảm một lần, hắn cơ hồ là chạy chậm đến hướng Khương Daniel đi đến, Khương Daniel cũng hướng mình đi tới. Rõ ràng mới mấy giây lộ trình, lại phảng phất có Magellan vòng quanh trái đất lữ hành lúc đường thuyền dài như vậy, bọn hắn giống hai chiếc mất đi la bàn thuyền, rốt cục ở sân trường đường nhỏ trung ương chạm vào nhau.

Chung quanh đều là lui tới học sinh, Ung Triển Nghệ cùng nữ sinh kia cũng tại cách đó không xa kinh ngạc nhìn về phía nơi này, nhưng là đáng chết, Ung Thánh Hựu không quan tâm, đã hắn quyết định phải dũng cảm một lần, như vậy hắn liền cái gì cũng sẽ không để ý.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu không đợi Khương Daniel mở miệng, đã dùng hai tay ôm hắn đầu, lòng bàn tay tại hắn thái dương cùng trên lỗ tai ma sát, sinh ra một chút xíu ấm áp, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc nói: "Khương Daniel, ngươi đã hôn qua ta, không thể lại hôn người khác."

"Ta muốn công khai bộc lộ, đều là ngươi bức ta." Hắn nói bổ sung.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đen nhánh con mắt thê thê nhìn hắn, hai má bị mùa thu gió thổi có chút phiếm hồng, trên chóp mũi rơi một điểm trời chiều ánh sáng, trên mặt mỗi một tấc cơ bắp đều rất dáng vẻ khẩn trương.

Hắn thật là dễ nhìn, đẹp mắt phải có chút xinh đẹp.

Tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hiến tế đem hai mảnh đôi môi thật mỏng kéo đi lên, hai đôi môi không hề có điềm báo trước đụng vào nhau, Khương Daniel ý đồ cúi đầu hôn đến càng sâu, lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu hôn đến rất hung, phảng phất hắn lấy hôn mà sống, cách hôn liền sẽ lập tức tử vong.

Bọn hắn tại đường trung ương hôn cực kỳ lâu, xe đạp hay là "Đinh đinh đang đang" địa kinh qua, đám tình nhân hay là tại phía sau cây tình chàng ý thiếp, bồ câu vẫn mổ lấy vụn bánh mì.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên ý thức được, hắn mới nhất khe, đã bị bổ khuyết bên trên.

Toronto xinh đẹp bực nào, trời chiều tiếp tục rơi, Ontario hồ sóng nước tiếp tục dập dờn, mọi người tiếp tục bị tình yêu tra tấn, rất nhiều người đều khi Toronto là một viên to lớn kim cương, coi là chỉ cần ở tại viên kim cương này bên trong liền có thể chia sẻ hào quang của nàng.

Nhưng là mọi người đều sai, phỉ tư Gerrard chỉ là cái giỏi về nói láo tiểu thuyết gia, trên thế giới cho tới bây giờ đều không tồn tại giống bên trong tỳ tiệm cơm lớn như vậy kim cương. Ngươi nếu là khát vọng đạt được kim cương, chẳng bằng tìm một người đến hôn. Thượng Đế chung quy là nhân từ, nếu ngươi xứng với người yêu hôn, vậy ngươi liền xứng với nhất không tì vết kim cương.

Đi tìm người đến yêu đi, tựa như cất giữ kim cương như thế.


	63. *

Khương Daniel sinh nhật chúc văn

Một trận diễm ngộ

abo

Hoạ sĩ x nhân thể người mẫu

by hôm nay cũng uống sữa trà

Chạng vạng tối sáu giờ rưỡi, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại xa lạ chung cư trước cổng chính, ngón tay nhiều lần trên dưới trượt lên cùng biểu đệ Ung Tiểu Kiện nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép, hít sâu một hơi, rốt cục vẫn là đè xuống chuông cửa.

"Ca, thứ sáu tuần này có rảnh không? Có thể giúp ta một việc sao?"

"Có rắm mau thả."

"Ngươi có thể giúp ta đi cho trường học một cái học trưởng làm người mẫu sao, hắn là học bức tranh, gần nhất tại chuẩn bị tốt nghiệp tác phẩm, phải có một trương thanh niên nam tính kí hoạ."

"Chính ngươi làm sao không đi?"

"Thứ sáu ta có đại sự muốn làm, ngươi thông cảm thông cảm nha."

"Ta thứ sáu phải đi làm, không rảnh."

"Ngươi có thể tan tầm lại đi mà! Ta đều đáp ứng học trưởng, không đi nhiều không có ý tứ a!"

"Vậy ngươi không có ý tứ đi."

"Ca, cầu ngươi, sự tình thành về sau ta mời ngươi ăn cơm."

Có thể có cái đại sự gì, không phải liền là vội vàng đi cua gái à. Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên ở trong lòng cắn răng nghiến lợi mắng lấy biểu đệ cái này ranh con, còn vừa là bất đắc dĩ đáp ứng xuống.

Giờ phút này chuông cửa đã bị theo vang, Siren mị hoặc động lòng người tiếng ca cũng đã chậm rãi vang lên, mà Ung Thánh Hựu đang bị cuốn vào một cái bí mật mới thiên địa.

Hắn không nghĩ tới là, cho hắn chân dung vậy mà là cái alpha, càng không có nghĩ tới chính là, hắn muốn làm vậy mà là lộ ra trọn vẹn thân thể người mẫu.

Chung cư trên sàn nhà hiện lên một tầng thật dày lông dệt thảm, trên mặt thảm lộn xộn chất đống lấy đủ loại kiểu dáng hội họa công cụ, kỹ càng lông nhung thiên nga màn cửa cách trở hết thảy đến từ ngoài cửa sổ tia sáng, chỉ còn lại phòng khách đèn treo tản ra mờ nhạt lay động tia sáng.

Thảm cùng màn cửa giống tinh mịn bọt biển đồng dạng hấp thu đại bộ phận thanh âm, trong phòng an tĩnh lạ thường.

Hoạ sĩ là cái còn rất trẻ nam tính alpha, mặc dù hắn có chỗ thu liễm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là tại mở cửa một nháy mắt nghe được trên người hắn alpha khí tức. Hắn mặc kiểu dáng đơn giản áo thun cùng quần jean, chân trần ở trên thảm vừa đi vừa về đi, một bộ tùy tính tự nhiên lười nhác bộ dáng.

"Ung tiên sinh ngươi tốt, Tiểu Kiện cùng ta giảng ngươi sẽ thay thế hắn đến sự tình, thật sự là làm phiền ngươi xa như vậy chạy tới một chuyến." Nam nhân an bài Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống, cho hắn rót một chén nước lạnh.

Hắn lộ ra ôn hòa mà hữu lễ, lại tiếp tục nói ra: "Ta gọi Khương Daniel, cùng Tiểu Kiện đồng dạng tại A đại mỹ thuật buộc lên học, năm nay đại học năm 4.

"Ây... Ngươi cũng có thể gọi ta Daniel."

Daniel? Đây cũng quá thân thiết đi, nhất là đối phương hay là cái vừa gặp mặt không đến năm phút alpha.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khẩn trương nhấp một miếng trong ly thủy tinh nước, Khương Daniel trên thân tin tức tố hương vị để hắn có chút tay chân cuộn mình, hương vị kia giống tân sinh bạch Dương Thụ, giống vừa tu bổ qua mặt cỏ, giống hoạt bát phập phồng nước biển. Trọng yếu nhất chính là, nó hỗn hợp thuốc màu hương vị, từ đó trở nên rất có người đặc sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng tại khác alpha trên thân nghe được qua loại vị đạo này —— nó vi diệu xen vào nam hài cùng nam nhân giới tuyến ở giữa, mơ hồ ngươi nguyên lai tưởng rằng rõ ràng lưỡng cực.

Về phần Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì khẩn trương, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản —— hắn là một cái omega, một cái chưa tiêu ký omega.

Cứ việc hai ngày trước đã dùng qua ức chế tề, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cẩn thận từng li từng tí thu liễm mình omega khí tức, lại đem tay không được thanh sắc chuyển đến đồ vét trong túi sờ sờ.

Trống không.

Đáng chết, hắn đem ức chế tề quên trên xe.

Bên này Khương Daniel trước đứng lên, hắn ngẩng đầu, đem nước trong ly uống một hơi cạn sạch. Mượn đèn treo ánh sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đột xuất hầu kết theo hắn uống nước động tác bên trên xuống di động, có lẽ là nhiệt độ trong phòng quá cao, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải gương mặt của mình có một chút phát nhiệt.

"Ung tiên sinh, phiền phức mời hướng bên này đi."

Khương Daniel dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào bày ra ở phòng khách ở trong một trương một mình trên ghế sa lon, mình đi đến cách Ung Thánh Hựu hơn hai mét địa phương, chống lên bàn vẽ, chuẩn bị bắt đầu lần này ít nhiều có chút lúng túng vẽ vật thực.

Hắn ngửi không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mùi, nghĩ thầm hắn có lẽ là cái an toàn beta, nhưng dù sao là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt người xa lạ, bao nhiêu sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Đối diện Khương Daniel còn tại nhiều lần điều chỉnh thử bàn vẽ cao độ, bên này Ung Thánh Hựu lại hoảng hồn.

Hắn không biết tiếp xuống nên làm những gì, nhưng trực giác nói cho hắn bước kế tiếp hẳn là cởi quần áo, thế là hắn cởi xuống mặc một trời đã có chút dúm dó âu phục áo khoác, lại một viên khỏa giải khai áo sơmi, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một kiện màu đen bên trong dựng áo thun.

Hắn còn chưa bắt đầu thoát quần tây, trước tiên đem áo khoác cùng quần áo trong đặt ở cách đó không xa trên mặt thảm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Khương Daniel, phát hiện Khương Daniel cũng đang nhìn hắn, hai người lúng túng bốn mắt nhìn nhau một lát, xấu hổ bên trong lại xát xảy ra chút nhỏ xíu hỏa hoa.

"Ung tiên sinh, cái kia... Làm phiền ngươi có thể đem áo thun cùng quần cũng cởi xuống sao?"

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được lên tiếng kinh hô.

"Tiểu Kiện không cùng ngươi nói sao? Lần này vẽ vật thực là cần người mẫu lộ ra trọn vẹn."

"..."

"Nếu như ngươi cảm thấy phiền toái, coi như xong đi, ta có thể liên hệ Tiểu Kiện lần sau lại tới."

Gia hỏa này khẳng định cố ý phát ra một chút alpha tin tức tố, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận nghĩ. Hắn cảm giác trong không khí nước biển hỗn hợp có gỗ thông hương vị càng ngày càng nặng, giống một trương dày đặc thực thật tấm lưới, bắt hắn cho khép lại.

Ưu tú alpha tin tức tố có một loại có thể khiến người ta thần phục ma lực.

Hắn bắt đầu ngoan ngoãn cởi quần áo.

Đầu tiên là áo thun, lại là quần tây, cuối cùng là đồ lót, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình như cái không biết liêm sỉ thoát y vũ người, tại trẻ tuổi alpha trước mặt một chút xíu biểu hiện ra thân thể của mình. Nhưng tốt trong phòng tia sáng u ám, tốt xấu xem như cho hắn phủ thêm một tầng thật mỏng tấm màn che.

Theo màu xám tam giác đồ lót đường tắt đùi, đầu gối cùng bắp chân, cuối cùng vòng qua xương cốt đột xuất mắt cá chân bị một đường cởi sau —— Ung Thánh Hựu không mảnh vải che thân.

Hắn như cái tân sinh hài tử, chân tay luống cuống ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon. Hơi lạnh không khí để hắn rét run, bộ ngực bên trên kia hai viên thịt màu hồng núm vú cũng run run rẩy rẩy dựng đứng lên, xem ra có chút đáng thương.

Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, đem điều hoà không khí mở cao mấy chuyến.

"Ung tiên sinh, có thể đứng tại ghế sô pha bên cạnh sao? Dựa vào ghế sô pha cõng đứng là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngoan ngoãn đứng lên, chuyển đến ghế sô pha một bên, dựa lưng vào ghế sô pha đứng vững.

"Khương tiên sinh, dạng này có thể chứ?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ điệu nhẹ nhàng, giống một cái lông chim tại Khương Daniel trong lòng gãi đến gãi đi.

Có thể, thực tế là quá có thể.

Thời điểm ở trường học Khương Daniel cùng các bạn học đều họa qua không ít nhân thể vẽ vật thực, nam nữ già trẻ đều có, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể lại là tất cả hắn thấy qua bên trong là đẹp đẽ nhất.

Mặt của hắn đẹp mắt cực ——

Ánh mắt của hắn mặc dù không lớn, nhưng trên dưới hai phiến tinh mịn lại dáng dấp lông mi các hướng các phương hướng thư triển, khiến cho hắn mỗi lần một cái chớp mắt, mắt xung quanh không khí liền giống bị ngưng kết đồng dạng ôn nhu. Hắn thẳng mà ưỡn lên mũi giống văn hoá phục hưng thời kỳ cổ điển chân dung mới sẽ có được, mỏng mà huyết sắc nhạt bờ môi mím chặt lúc, giống một đầu vừa khép lại vết thương.

Thân thể của hắn cũng đẹp mắt cực ——

Hắn rất gầy, nhưng bắp thịt phân bố đều đều trôi chảy cực. Hai cây xương quai xanh cô đơn đơn địa chi lăng tại hơi cuộn tròn dưới bờ vai mặt, bằng phẳng trên bụng có mấy lượng muốn để hôn thịt mềm, cánh tay tinh tế mà thon dài, mắt cá chân xương đột xuất đến kinh người, phảng phất sẽ lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ đâm rách tầng kia thật mỏng làn da.

Hắn tính khí cũng xinh đẹp, thể mao thưa thớt lại hợp lý phân bố tại chỗ tư mật, mà tính khí liền an tĩnh ẩn núp tại tầng kia nhàn nhạt thể mao phía dưới.

Từ khía cạnh nhìn, cái mông của hắn đại khái là trên người hắn thịt nhiều nhất địa phương, kia hai viên thịt ngoài dự liệu bày đầy mượt mà.

Hai tay sợ là còn bóp không ở kia hai đoàn thịt trắng...

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy mình bụng dưới xiết chặt, trong cổ họng giống như đều muốn toát ra tia lửa tới.

Thật muốn tóm lấy mắt cá chân hắn, đem hắn kia hai cây vừa nhỏ vừa dài chân đi lên gãy một chiết, lại đi hôn vậy hắn giống một đạo xinh đẹp vết thương đồng dạng môi mỏng.

"Khương tiên sinh, có thể bắt đầu chưa?"

Đáng yêu lõa thể người mẫu đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng, khéo léo tựa ở ghế sô pha trên lưng, chờ lấy hắn hoạ sĩ đem hắn không mảnh vải che thân mà hiện lên đến giấy vẽ bên trên.

"A nha!" Khương Daniel từ mông lung tính trong tưởng tượng tỉnh táo lại, chấp lên bút vẽ bắt đầu làm chính sự, nhưng vẫn là không nhịn được như cái lăng đầu thanh nói câu, "Ung tiên sinh, dung mạo ngươi thật là dễ nhìn, nơi nào cũng đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền cười ra, trước mắt cái này alpha nam nhân nói câu nói này thời điểm vậy mà mang theo điểm hài đồng ngây thơ.

Khương Daniel cấp tốc bắt được cái nụ cười này, dùng bút vẽ xoát xoát ghi xuống —— Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt vui vẻ khải hợp lấy, cái này làm mặt mũi của hắn trở nên tình lãng, hắn đứng mặt bên từ Khương Daniel góc độ xem ra rất giống một con linh tú con mèo nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần lượt đổi mấy tư thế, cuối cùng theo Khương Daniel yêu cầu ngồi tại trên ghế sa lon.

Thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, nhưng ở cái này ấm áp nghiêm mật trong phòng, hai người đều đắm chìm trong họa cùng bị họa mỹ diệu trong quá trình, thời gian cũng biến thành nhất là sền sệt cùng chậm chạp.

Khương Daniel alpha khí tức giống một trương vô hình lưới, một chút xíu mở ra, dần dần bao khỏa, nuốt hết tay không tấc sắt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nước biển hỗn hợp gỗ thông khí tức càng ngày càng dày đặc, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon mê man Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hoảng sợ phát hiện —— mình bị bách phát tình.

Khương Daniel cũng nghe được không khí bên trong xảy ra bất ngờ thơm ngọt hương vị, là omega hương khí. Hắn khiếp sợ buông xuống bút vẽ, lại nhìn về phía trước lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cuộn mình ở trên ghế sa lon.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, omega phát tình khí tức càng ngày càng dày đặc, từng cái lay động lấy tiếng lòng của hắn.

"Thật là khó chịu... Ngô..."

Linh tú con mèo nhỏ bất lực co quắp tại bằng da một mình trên ghế sa lon, mặc dù hắn hung hăng cắn mình môi dưới, nhưng những cái kia ướt sũng, loạn thất bát tao rên rỉ hay là từ môi của hắn ở giữa không ngừng tiết lộ ra.

Khương Daniel ý đồ nắm tay đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu vai cõng bên trên, thông qua vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve xương bả vai của hắn đến giảm bớt hắn phát tình nóng, nhưng là tay một để lên liền bị bỏng phải thu tay về, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân đều đang phát nhiệt!

Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông không có ở đây trên ghế sa lon không ngừng, bên ngoài trên ghế sa lon lưu lại từng mảnh từng mảnh dâm uế nước đọng. Hắn sau huyệt chính đang không ngừng ra bên ngoài nước chảy, hắn cần bị an ủi, hắn cần một cái alpha...

Mà giờ khắc này trước mặt hắn liền đứng một cái alpha, một cái tuổi trẻ, cao lớn alpha, một cái lần thứ nhất gặp mặt alpha.

"Ngươi có ức chế tề sao? Ở đâu?" Khương Daniel kéo căng ở trong lòng sau cùng kia một điểm lý trí, vịn qua Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì phát tình mà biến đỏ gương mặt hướng hướng mình.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đã thần trí mơ hồ, hắn chỉ thấy một cái anh tuấn alpha đứng ở trước mặt mình, hắn có đường cong trôi chảy cánh tay cơ bắp, cặp kia khớp xương rõ ràng đại thủ có thể tóm chặt lấy cái mông của mình.

Hắn đem bị nước mắt mông lung ánh mắt một chút xíu hướng xuống chuyển, chuyển đến Khương Daniel quần bông hạ bộ, nơi đó ——

Nơi đó có có alpha ưu thế cực đại tính khí, có thể hung hăng xuyên qua mình, có thể để cho mình khô nóng thân thể đạt được thỏa mãn.

"Không có... Ta đem ức chế tề quên trên xe, ô ô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị xảy ra bất ngờ phát tình giày vò đến sắp khóc lên, sinh lý tính nước mắt dọc theo khóe mắt của hắn vỡ nát chảy xuống.

Hắn sống 23 năm, còn chưa từng có cùng một cái alpha kết hợp qua, hắn là một tờ giấy trắng, nhưng bây giờ hắn đã không nhịn được, hắn muốn trước mắt cái này cao lớn kiện khí alpha hung hăng tiến vào mình, để hắn kiềm chế 23 năm nhân sinh đạt được một lát phóng thích.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu khóc tiến lên trước, đem phát nhiệt gương mặt dán tại Khương Daniel đã hở ra trên đũng quần, bằng bông vải vóc mềm mềm, cọ phải gương mặt của hắn rất dễ chịu, nhưng bên trong cây kia đồ vật càng có thể để cho hắn dễ chịu.

"Nhà ngươi ở đâu? Ta đưa ngươi về nhà đi, hoặc là ta gọi Tiểu Kiện tới đón ngươi."

"Không muốn... Ô, thật là khó chịu..."

"Vậy ngươi muốn làm sao xử lý?" Khương Daniel nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ngữ khí bắt đầu biến đến lo lắng lại cường thế.

Hắn hiển nhiên đang chờ mong thứ gì, cuối cùng hắn rốt cục nghe được mình muốn đáp án, hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu khóc nói: "Khương tiên sinh , ta muốn, ô ô ô, cầu ngươi!"

"Muốn cái gì?" Khương Daniel vững vàng, ý đồ xấu đả trứ ách mê.

"Muốn ngươi, ô..."

"Muốn ta cái gì?"

"Muốn ngươi thao ta, xin nhờ!"

Khương Daniel sau cùng một tia lý trí cũng bị thiêu thành tro tàn, hắn bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt mềm mại để tay đến mình giữa háng, che ở hạ bộ, hắn cơ hồ là từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Đem nó liếm ẩm ướt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn xảo xảo mà đem mặt gò má xẹt tới, hắn kia hai mảnh đôi môi thật mỏng hết sức mở ra, giống như là cái kia đạo vừa khép lại vết thương lại vỡ ra, hắn cố gắng hé miệng cách quần ngoài cùng đồ lót đi tìm Khương Daniel tính khí. Đầu lưỡi giống mèo liếm ăn đồng dạng đi đủ kia hai tầng vải vóc hạ đồ vật, đi tìm hắn vui vẻ chi nguyên.

Khương Daniel quần bị liếm ẩm ướt một mảnh, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa lĩnh hội được, hắn lại "Ô ô" lung tung rên rỉ, há miệng run rẩy vươn tay ra đủ Khương Daniel dây lưng, muốn đem quần cởi ra.

Nhưng tay của hắn một mực run, thần trí cũng bị tình dục đốt phải không lắm thanh tỉnh, giải nửa ngày đều không có giải khai, trong rên rỉ giọng nghẹn ngào cũng càng ngày càng nặng. Khương Daniel đau lòng hắn, mình hai ba lần liền giải khai dây lưng, lại đem quần ngoài cùng đồ lót cùng nhau giật xuống.

"Ba" một tiếng, alpha kia to lớn tính khí lập tức bắn ra ngoài, nhiệt liệt dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu kia xinh đẹp, cổ điển chân dung đồng dạng gương mặt bên trên.

Khương Daniel phải tay nắm chặt mình bộc phát tính khí, tay trái bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, cầm tính khí ướt át đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặt bên trên qua lại cọ. Từ đường cong trôi chảy cái trán đến sống mũi thẳng tắp, lại đến gương mặt, cuối cùng đi đến kia hai mảnh bị Ung Thánh Hựu mím lại đỏ tươi trên môi, chỗ đi qua đều lưu lại từng mảnh từng mảnh dính chặt nước đọng. Tính khí đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu môi châu bên trên lề mề mấy lần, cuối cùng cưỡng ép mở ra bờ môi ở giữa hẹp hẹp khe hở ——

Hung hăng cắm vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại ngay tại cho Khương Daniel khẩu giao.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt nhỏ, miệng cũng nhỏ, căn bản không gói được Khương Daniel to lớn tính khí, rùa // đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong không có kết cấu gì dùng sức đâm, đính đến Ung Thánh Hựu hai bên trên gương mặt tầng kia thật mỏng da thịt vừa đi vừa về nổi lên.

"Ngô ngô... Khương tiên sinh ngươi thật lớn..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị cắm vào nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể phun ra một chút vỡ vụn đôi câu vài lời, khóe mắt của hắn còn mang theo một giọt tinh tế vỡ nát nước mắt, mặt bên trên phơi bày ra một loại bị lăng nhục, bị chinh phục đẹp.

Trước mắt phong cảnh quá mức kiều diễm —— đáng thương con mèo nhỏ cúi thấp xuống mặt mày, loạn xạ rên rỉ, đầu lưỡi tại Khương Daniel tính khí bên trên vụng về vừa đi vừa về liếm láp.

Đần con mèo phía dưới cũng cần nếm điểm ngon ngọt.

Khương Daniel rút ra tính khí, bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu kia hai cái không đủ một nắm mắt cá chân, đem hai chân của hắn hiện lên M hình đại lực gãy quá đỉnh đầu.

"Ngoan, đừng nhúc nhích."

Khương Daniel buông ra tay phải, đùa bỡn mấy lần kia hai viên đứng thẳng trong không khí sâu màu hồng viên thịt, lại cúi người nhẹ toát hai ngụm: "Ngươi thật ngọt."

Khương Daniel tay dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu bộ ngực một đường hướng phía dưới, dọc đường hắn kình gầy lại eo tuyến duyên dáng bụng dưới, cầm ngón trỏ sắc tình tại hắn cái rốn chung quanh nhiều lần đảo quanh, cuối cùng một đường hướng phía dưới, đi tới kia phiến bị thưa thớt thể mao bao trùm ẩn bí chi địa.

"Ngươi phía trước một mực đang nước chảy nha..." Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu đem tay chỉ nhẹ nhàng gọi hai lần Ung Thánh Hựu đã đứng thẳng tính khí, nhưng cũng không tính an ủi cái kia vô cùng đáng thương tiểu gia hỏa.

Tay của hắn còn tại hướng phía dưới vuốt ve, rốt cục đi tới ướt sũng khe mông ở giữa.

Nơi đó đã ướt đẫm, sau huyệt trên ngón tay kích thích hạ không ngừng co vào, dịch thể từng đợt từng đợt từ huyệt đạo bên trong bài tiết ra, làm ướt Khương Daniel hơn phân nửa bàn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nức nở, quang thân thể trần truồng không ngừng ở trên ghế sa lon ma sát.

"Khương tiên sinh, mau vào... Mau vào..."

Đáng thương omega không ngừng tản ra cùng loại thành thục hoa quả thơm ngọt khí tức, khát vọng trên thân cái này cường tráng alpha có thể đình chỉ ác ý trêu đùa, đem tính khí hung hăng cắm vào mình sau huyệt bên trong, đến ngừng lại thân thể của hắn cùng nội tâm ngứa.

"Tiến đến cái gì? Tiến tới chỗ đó?" Khương Daniel đem ngón trỏ cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bên trong, chậm rãi vừa đi vừa về khuấy động.

Bên trong đã ướt phải không tưởng nổi, từng tầng từng tầng ướt át thịt mềm tranh nhau chen lấn cuốn lấy Khương Daniel ngón tay, kêu gào khát vọng càng nhiều.

"A ——" ngón trỏ đâm chọt Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, âm lượng cao rên rỉ kìm lòng không đặng từ trong miệng hắn tiết ra đến, "Tiến cái mông của ta bên trong, ô ô ô, đi vào ta tiểu huyệt bên trong!"

Trận này ao tính sự tình bên trong thần rốt cục buông xuống tư thái, quyết định cho dưới thân omega nếm một điểm ngon ngọt. Hắn cầm mình nở lớn tính khí, chậm chạp mà kiên định cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bên trong.

"Hô ——" Khương Daniel kìm lòng không đặng phát ra một tiếng hài lòng than thở, omega đường hành lang quá ấm áp quá dễ chịu, một tầng lại một tầng thịt mềm thân mật ủng đi lên, không có chút nào kẽ hở bao lấy Khương Daniel tính khí.

Hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân, bắt đầu đại khai đại hợp thao làm, nho nhỏ một mình ghế sô pha bị đâm đến "Kẽo kẹt" lay động, omega rên rỉ tại tin tức tố tác dụng dưới trở nên càng thêm ngọt ngào động lòng người.

Khương Daniel vươn tay vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu tinh mịn lông mi, sống mũi thẳng tắp, cùng kia giống đạo vết thương đồng dạng bờ môi.

Ngay tại vừa rồi vẽ tranh thời điểm, hắn còn tại huyễn nghĩ đến cùng ai có thể xâm phạm hắn kia cổ điển chân dung gương mặt, ai có thể chiếm hữu cái này mỹ mạo con mèo nhỏ. Mà bây giờ, hắn tại trong thân thể của hắn, hắn xâm phạm hắn, hắn chiếm hữu hắn.

Khương Daniel tại chinh phục trong khoái cảm càng cắm càng nhanh, càng cắm càng sâu, sinh lý cùng tâm lý song trọng kích thích mang đến cho hắn không gì sánh kịp vui vẻ.

Tính khí đang thăm dò đội lên huyệt đạo bên trong một khối càng thêm ướt át đầy đặn địa phương, là omega sinh sản khang, rùa // đầu một khi qua chỗ kia, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phát ra càng thêm dồn dập rên rỉ, Khương Daniel tại sinh sản khang lối vào chỗ nhàn nhạt cắm mấy lần, nhưng vẫn là không có cắm đi vào. Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ gầy thân thể lại hung hăng run rẩy mấy lần, hắn run rẩy bắn ra.

"Ung tiên sinh, ngươi bắn nha." Khương Daniel đem tay chỉ dính một chút Ung Thánh Hựu tinh dịch bôi đến môi của hắn một bên, lại dùng mệnh lệnh ngữ khí để hắn liếm sạch.

"Daniel... Cho ta có được hay không..." Ung Thánh Hựu phóng xuất ra về sau tình dục có chỗ làm dịu, sau huyệt không ngừng co rút lại muốn Khương Daniel bắn ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu gọi "Daniel" thời điểm thanh âm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, sền sệt đáng yêu cực.

Con mèo nhỏ yêu cầu hẳn là bị đạt được thỏa mãn.

Thế là Khương Daniel đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phần hông, tựa như phát điên hướng tiểu huyệt bên trong đâm mấy lần, ghế sô pha đều bị đâm đến dời vị.

Hai loại tin tức tố dung hợp rốt cục đạt tới đỉnh phong, nước biển, gỗ thông cùng thành thục hoa quả hương vị mỹ diệu hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, theo Khương Daniel một tiếng thô thở, hắn rốt cục bắn ra, bắn tới Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bên trong.

Nhưng hắn cũng không nóng nảy bắt đầu lần thứ hai, bởi vì omega phát tình kỳ rất dài, mà cái này uyển chuyển ban đêm rất dài.

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm phát phát hiện mình cùng Khương Daniel đều nằm tại mềm mại trên mặt thảm ở trên mặt đất mà ngủ, hắn toàn thân đau nhức, sau lưng nơi bí ẩn càng là từng đợt mỏi nhừ. Hắn đã không nhớ ra được tối hôm qua đến cùng cùng Khương Daniel làm mấy lần, tình một đêm sau xấu hổ cảm giác giống như là thuỷ triều càn quét hắn.

Hắn cứ như vậy tùy tiện đem mình giao cho một cái ngày đầu tiên nhận biết alpha sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên rơi lả tả trên đất y phục mặc lên, thừa dịp Khương Daniel vẫn còn ngủ say thời điểm vụng trộm rời đi.

Sau khi về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn chạy tới nhà phụ cận tiệm thuốc mua một hộp khẩn cấp thuốc tránh thai, hắn không cách nào xác định cái kia alpha có hay không tiến vào mình sinh sản khang, nhưng để cho an toàn, hắn hay là phải làm điểm biện pháp.

Khương Daniel sau khi tỉnh lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi, hắn không có Ung Thánh Hựu phương thức liên lạc, cũng không tiện tìm Ung Tiểu Kiện muốn, dù sao cũng là mình lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn bên trên người ta. Hắn đành phải tại trong lòng suy nghĩ trở về chỗ một đêm kia bên trong vô cùng ngọt ngào Ung Thánh Hựu, chờ mong có thể lại gặp hắn một lần.

Lần thứ hai gặp mặt tới rất nhanh, tới ngoài ý liệu, thậm chí mang một chút mệnh định hí kịch cảm giác.

Trận kia diễm ngộ quá khứ một tuần sau, Khương Daniel không giải thích được bị mình bác gái kéo đi tham gia một lần ra mắt.

"Daniel, cô cô biết ngươi thích nam hài tử, cái này cũng không có gì lớn không được. Ta đồng sự nhi tử là cái omega, dáng dấp rất đẹp, công việc cũng tốt, ngươi thứ sáu tuần này đi gặp chứ sao." Cô mụ tin nhắn để Khương Daniel có chút không phản bác được.

Trong lòng của hắn còn muốn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, căn bản vô tâm cùng khác omega gặp mặt, nhưng trứng chọi đá, hắn cuối cùng vẫn là đáp ứng bác gái, cũng vào thứ sáu ban đêm đúng hẹn đi tới cô cô chỉ định phòng ăn.

Hắn nằm mơ đều sẽ không nghĩ tới, cái kia sớm ngồi tại trong nhà ăn chờ đợi mình đối tượng hẹn hò, đúng là hắn diễm ngộ đối tượng Ung Thánh Hựu, làm hắn nhớ thương Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính khéo léo nhấp lấy cà phê trong tay, cái kia đạo giống vết thương đồng dạng môi mỏng bên trên dính một chút đáng yêu sữa ngâm.

"Daniel, đến a, mau tới nhìn một chút Thánh Hựu!" Cô mụ lớn giọng cách mấy mét đều có thể nghe được rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel cố gắng nhịn xuống một mực nổi lên gương mặt tiếu dung, bước nhanh hướng bác gái cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới.

Khiếp sợ còn có Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhìn xem trẻ tuổi alpha giống cỡ lớn khuyển đồng dạng hướng mình chạy tới, giấc mộng kia điên cuồng ban đêm đã phát sinh hết thảy ở trong đầu hắn như đèn kéo quân hiển hiện tới.

Hoạ sĩ tiên sinh đĩnh đạc tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, nụ cười trên mặt che đậy đều không che giấu được: "Ung tiên sinh ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Daniel!"

Nghiệt duyên a, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong lòng suy nghĩ, trên mặt lại ngăn không được nổi lên một tầng hồng vân.

"Khương tiên sinh ngươi tốt, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu."

Bác gái nhìn thấy alpha khắp khuôn mặt mặt xuân quang, omega thì mặt đỏ tới mang tai, tự nhiên là coi là hai người thấy vừa mắt, lập tức vui mừng nhướng mày, máy hát mở ra liền quan không lên, không ngừng cho hai người giới thiệu đối phương gia đình tình huống công tác.

Bác gái ngươi không biết đi, chúng ta ngay cả khắc sâu hơn tình huống đều hiểu qua.

Bên này bác gái còn đang líu ríu nói, Khương Daniel đã không nhịn được, chân tại dưới đáy bàn không đứng yên, hắn duỗi ra bắp chân của mình một đường đi lên trên, dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu bắp chân không ngừng mài cọ lấy, mặt ngoài còn đang không ngừng mà ứng với bác gái: "Ừm, tốt... Tạ ơn ngài."

"Ta cùng Thánh Hựu sẽ hảo hảo chung đụng." Ác liệt alpha cầm giày da nhọn không ngừng cọ lấy omega bắp chân bụng, còn không ngừng phóng thích mình nồng đậm tin tức tố.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị kinh sợ giống như trốn về sau tránh, nhưng bắp chân cùng ngón chân cũng nhịn không được cuộn lại.

Đồ đần đều có thể biết đây là cá tính ám chỉ.

Trong không khí alpha khí tức càng ngày càng nặng, loại này khí tức quen thuộc để Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu cảm thấy an tâm. Hắn bị cái này alpha chiếm hữu qua, omega bản năng khu sử hắn nghĩ muốn tới gần, muốn lại một lần nữa bị hắn chiếm hữu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ngoài vẫn duy trì tiếu dung, chân tại dưới đáy bàn đã mềm đến không được, sau huyệt cũng bắt đầu ngo ngoe muốn động.

Trận này không hiểu thấu ra mắt tại cô mụ một câu "Vậy các ngươi trao đổi một chút điện thoại đi, có rảnh nhiều liên hệ" bên trong cuối cùng là cáo hạ đoạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ra tiệm cơm về sau cơ hồ là chạy trối chết, một đường chạy về trên xe, vừa định phát động, tay lái phụ cửa liền bị cưỡng ép mở ra, Khương Daniel đi vào ngồi, mang vào một trận cường thế alpha khí tức.

Ung Thánh Hựu chân vừa mềm, xụi xuống cơ hồ giẫm không hạ chân ga.

"Con mèo nhỏ, ta ngươi có điện thoại nha!" Khương Daniel đưa di động tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt lung lay, danh bạ bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu dãy số bị bảo tồn thành "Con mèo nhỏ" ba chữ to.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tức vừa buồn cười, lập tức kém chút nói không ra lời: "Khương tiên sinh, ngươi muốn làm gì?"

"Ngươi tại sao không gọi ta Daniel rồi?"

"Ngươi... Ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì?"

Khương Daniel nghiêng qua thân thể, không đứng đắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ cổ dùng lực nghe mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân còn mang theo một chút mình hương vị, điều này làm hắn không hiểu cảm thấy tâm tình vui vẻ: "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thơm quá rất ngọt a."

"Có chuyện gì sao? Không có việc gì mau mau cút xuống xe!" Con mèo nhỏ bị hắn đùa giỡn phải sinh khí, dựng râu trừng mắt.

"Có a, đương nhiên là có." Khương Daniel lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt thân một miệng lớn, "Ta còn muốn cho ngươi vẽ tranh, đi nhà ngươi họa, được không?"

"Lần này hay là phải lộ ra trọn vẹn." Hắn lại bổ sung.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, mặt lại một chút xíu đỏ lên.

Trận này ngoài ý liệu diễm ngộ, cũng coi là đến nơi đến chốn đi.

Một vạn số không một trăm chín mươi bảy duyệt


	64. Chapter 64

Giết chết một con chim cổ đỏ đan Ung bình Ung bình sói

Giết chết một con chim cổ đỏ

Đan Ung bình Ung bình sói

ooc đoản văn đã hoàn tất

SARS hình bốn góc quan hệ

1.

Lại Quan Lâm cảm thấy mình bị đánh trúng, thợ săn giơ lên súng săn, nhắm ngay hắn tuổi trẻ mà non nớt bả vai hung hăng một kích."Phanh ——" một tiếng vang trầm, đạn tinh chuẩn tiến vào cốt nhục, hắn ở giữa không trung lung lay sắp đổ, nhưng vẫn không rơi xuống.

Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng trên một cái giường.

Cái trước là hắn thân yêu biểu ca, cái sau là hắn thầm mến đã lâu người.

Năm phút trước, ngay tại trước bàn sách vùi đầu khổ giải một đạo toán học lớn đề Lại Quan Lâm đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận khó tả khô nóng, hắn đem điều hoà không khí nhiệt độ điều thấp mấy chuyến, đi vào phòng bếp, mở ra tủ lạnh, lấy một bình băng Cocacola dán tại nóng lên trên hai gò má.

Trong thoáng chốc, hắn nghe được Khương Daniel gian phòng bên trong truyền đến dị hưởng, lòng hiếu kỳ khu sử hắn tiến về, một đường tự tay mở ra chiếc hộp Pandora.

Lối của hắn trải qua Khương Daniel trước cửa phòng ngủ, xuyên thấu qua nhỏ xíu khe cửa, hắn nhìn thấy gian phòng bên trong mờ nhạt ánh đèn chập chờn, mà Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu —— chính tại ân ái.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất gầy, hắn nằm ở Khương Daniel trên thân, hai đầu nhỏ gầy chân (a) cuốn lấy Khương Daniel eo, giống một con tìm không được hải đăng thuyền nhỏ, tại tình (a) muốn bên trong chập trùng lên xuống, khóe mắt, thính tai đều hiện ra mông lung đỏ, một giọt mồ hôi từ hắn thái dương trượt xuống, nhỏ tại Khương Daniel chăm chú bóp lấy hắn kia tinh tế vòng eo trên cánh tay.

Từ mặt sau nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu lưng mỏng đến kinh người, ngay cả hai mảnh xương bả vai đều là thật mỏng, an tĩnh ẩn núp tại xuất mồ hôi làn da dưới đáy.

Lại Quan Lâm không dám nhìn kỹ hai người biểu lộ, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu giống như thống khổ giống như vui vẻ nửa ngửa đầu, cái cổ đến xương quai xanh độ cong ưu mỹ đến kinh người.

Thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu, chính như lần lượt ra hiện tại hắn trong mộng lúc như thế câu người.

Hắn trong lúc nhất thời quên động tác, lon coca vẫn dán tại trên gương mặt của hắn, khí lạnh thông qua thật mỏng nhôm bình tiếp tục không ngừng mà tê liệt lấy hắn khô nóng thần kinh, hắn rốt cục cảm thấy một tia từ đáy lòng dâng lên đến ý lạnh.

Khiếp sợ trong dư vận, Lại Quan Lâm nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hướng ngoài cửa nhìn sang, mang theo điểm không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được ý vị.

2.

Lại Quan Lâm năm nay niệm lớp mười, trong nhà ở phải cách trường học xa, đi tàu địa ngầm tối thiểu phải hai giờ. Khai giảng sau vì trên dưới học thuận tiện, hắn tạm thời sống nhờ tại biểu ca Khương Daniel trong nhà.

Khương Daniel học Đại Học năm 3, ngay tại bổn thị A lớn hơn học, điển hình tiền nhiều hoa hoa công tử. Phòng ở là hắn lên đại học về sau trong nhà cho mua, hai phòng ngủ một phòng khách, ngày bình thường chỉ có một mình hắn ở, hắn thật thích Lại Quan Lâm cái này đệ đệ, nghĩ đến thêm một người trò chuyện cũng càng tốt hơn , cho nên không có lo lắng nhiều liền để Lại Quan Lâm chuyển vào.

Cùng Khương Daniel chơi qua người đối với hắn phong bình rất cực đoan. Có người nói hắn tốt lắm, có người lại nói hắn xấu thấu. Yêu hắn người yêu hắn tuổi trẻ, hào phóng, xử sự khéo léo, người hận hắn hận hắn thay đổi thất thường, khắp nơi qua loa cho xong. Lại Quan Lâm thuộc về cái trước, hắn đánh trong đáy lòng thích cái này lớn tuổi hắn năm tuổi ca ca, hắn ao ước Khương Daniel có thể tại các loại phức tạp quan hệ nhân mạch ở giữa không chút phí sức, không giống hắn, luôn luôn quá hướng nội, có thể thổ lộ tâm tình bằng hữu lác đác không có mấy —— trừ Bùi Trân Ánh.

Bùi Trân Ánh là Lại Quan Lâm bạn học cùng lớp, là hắn lên cấp ba đến nay giao đến vì số không nhiều bằng hữu một trong, cũng là cho đến tận này bằng hữu tốt nhất.

Lớp mười việc học cũng không nặng nề, Lại Quan Lâm mỗi ngày tan học tại thao trường đánh một lát bóng rổ liền sớm trở về nhà, tắm rửa liền bắt đầu làm bài tập, trường học sinh hoạt bình thường mà quy luật.

Còn có một cái chuyện phải làm chính là cùng Bùi Trân Ánh gửi nhắn tin nói chuyện phiếm. Từ trao đổi làm việc đáp án đến trò chuyện một chút sinh hoạt, học tập bên trên việc vặt, bọn hắn cơ hồ không có gì giấu nhau.

Lại Quan Lâm cùng Bùi Trân Ánh đều là tính cách hướng nội tiểu hài, nhưng Lại Quan Lâm hướng nội người bên ngoài rất khó phát giác ra được —— hắn bề ngoài tích cực, lạc quan, dài tay dài chân thiếu niên bộ dáng thả trong người đồng lứa rất là gây chú ý, chỉ là có đôi khi quá trầm mặc, không quá thích nói chuyện mà thôi. Nhưng Bùi Trân Ánh không giống, hắn hướng nội là rõ ràng, hắn luôn luôn cúi thấp đầu, thanh tú mặt mày bị che lấp tại trên trán nhỏ vụn tóc cắt ngang trán bên trong, nhìn về phía ánh mắt của người khác đều mang điểm mang mang nhiên lơ lửng không cố định.

Khương Daniel sinh hoạt tự nhiên không có Lại Quan Lâm như vậy gò bó theo khuôn phép, hắn thường xuyên sẽ dẫn người vào nhà, nam nữ đều có, cuối tuần sẽ còn tổ chức quy mô không nhỏ tụ hội, cách ăn mặc khác nhau nam nam nữ nữ trong phòng khách chen làm một đoàn, trong tay bưng lấy bình rượu mãnh rót, tiếng thét chói tai vang động trời. Lại Quan Lâm ngẫu nhiên đi ra ngoài cầm cái đồ uống, luôn có say khướt người sẽ hưng phấn xông lên nắm ở vai của hắn, giống phát hiện bảo bối giống như đối Khương Daniel hô: "Khương Daniel, ngươi biểu đệ nhìn không tồi, lần sau để hắn cùng chúng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa a!"

Khương Daniel luôn luôn giọt nước không lọt chào đón, đem con ma men cánh tay chuyển đến trên vai của mình, nhíu nhíu mày ám chỉ Lại Quan Lâm trở về phòng đi: "Đệ đệ ta còn nhỏ, ngươi cũng đừng tai họa hắn."

Tại 17 tuổi Lại Quan Lâm trong mắt, Khương Daniel party bên trên luôn luôn tràn ngập các hình các sắc ngưu quỷ xà thần, những người này hắn đều tránh không kịp, trừ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là duy nhất, cùng bọn hắn đều không giống.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên cũng xuất hiện tại nhân số phong phú party bên trên, hắn cho tới bây giờ uống số độ rất thấp cocktail, đồng thời phi thường khắc chế chỉ uống vài chén. Tất cả mọi người đối với hắn và Khương Daniel quan hệ bí ẩn ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, cho nên cũng không có người khắc ý làm khó hắn, cho hắn rót rượu, hoặc là giật dây hắn chơi một chút thấp kém ác liệt trò chơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật đối cồn có chút dị ứng, hơi uống một chút liền dễ dàng cấp trên, gương mặt phát sốt, tứ chi phát nhiệt, hắn không nguyện ý tại Khương Daniel trước mặt rụt rè, cho nên tổng nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế có thể uống ít một chút liền uống ít một chút.

Ngày đó Lại Quan Lâm lại đang tụ hội nửa đường ra khỏi phòng đến lấy thức uống, hắn lê lấy ấn có gấu nhỏ đồ án ở không dép lê, cẩn thận từng li từng tí tránh thoát ngã trái ngã phải đám người, thật vất vả đi vào phòng bếp, lại phát hiện trong tủ lạnh chỉ còn lại cuối cùng nghe xong tuyết bích. Thiếu niên tay vừa nắm chặt lạnh buốt bình thân, liền cảm giác được có một đôi càng thêm mảnh khảnh tay che ở ngón tay của hắn, đôi tay này từ đầu ngón tay đến lòng bàn tay đều lạnh buốt, khô ráo, hắn kinh ngạc quay đầu, phát hiện lần thứ nhất gặp mặt Ung Thánh Hựu chính đối hắn cười: "Đệ đệ, xin thương xót, nhường cho ta đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tam giác cơ lấy một loại vi diệu phương thức nhấc lên, giọng nói mang vẻ khiến người vô pháp kháng cự cầu xin, cái này nhìn như nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, không được sợi vải một câu, giống như là khỏa bom nổ dưới nước, tại Lại Quan Lâm đáy lòng lấy một loại nhanh chóng tư thái vỡ ra.

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn như bình tĩnh 17 tuổi trên mặt hồ bắt đầu nổi lên gợn sóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lung lay trái chén rượu trên tay, nhếch miệng lên vi diệu đường cong bên trong nhộn nhạo một tia khó mà phát giác hoạt bát cùng giảo hoạt: "Đệ đệ, ta không quá có thể uống rượu, liền để ta đổi một điểm tuyết bích ở bên trong đi."

Lại Quan Lâm thị lực tại kia một phút trong đạt đến trạng thái tốt nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt mỗi một khối bắp thịt vận động hắn đều mắt thấy phải nhất thanh nhị sở —— hắn nhấc lên khóe miệng, cong lên đuôi mắt, trên chóp mũi nổi lên nhỏ bé nếp nhăn, để người nhịn không được liên tưởng đến một loại nào đó ấu tiểu thú loại. Thế là Lại Quan Lâm không biết thế nào liền buông ra cầm nhôm bình tay, đầu ngón tay của hắn sát qua Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt mu bàn tay, lại như bị điểm cây đuốc đồng dạng nóng.

Cái này kinh tâm động phách một phút sau, Lại Quan Lâm trước mắt mất tiêu, hắn phát hiện bên người nam vóc người rất anh tuấn, hốc mắt thâm thúy, lông mày xương cao mà sắc bén, có lẽ là mang một ít men say, cười lên lúc khóe miệng đường cong thực tế là vi diệu.

Có điểm giống, có điểm giống. . . Có điểm giống trộm tanh con mèo nhỏ!

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đem còn lại nửa bình tuyết bích nhét vào trong tay hắn, Lại Quan Lâm mới hậu tri hậu giác tỉnh táo lại —— nguyên lai hắn vừa mới vẫn đang ngó chừng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

Hắn ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, vừa định nói chút gì, lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi trở về phòng khách đi, chỉ lưu cho hắn một cái thật mỏng bóng lưng —— cô đơn nặc tại một mảnh cuồng hoan trong đám người, giống như tan vào đi, lại hình như bị xa lánh bên ngoài.

Mà Khương Daniel, hoàn toàn như trước đây, hay là ở vào tầng tầng lớp lớp trong đám người tâm.

Lại Quan Lâm chỉ cảm giác phải đầu ngón tay của mình còn đang phát nhiệt, lồng ngực chỗ sâu dâng lên một cỗ bí ẩn ngứa, nương theo lấy từng đợt sinh trưởng đau nhức, thân thể của hắn mỗi một tấc xương cốt cũng bắt đầu la ầm lên.

Tựa như một hạt bông tuyết rơi vào tân sinh nham thạch bên trên, một đám mây vọt tới một cái khác đóa, trẻ tuổi Lại Quan Lâm còn không biết như thế nào đi mệnh danh trong lòng loại kia kỳ dị mà uyển chuyển cảm giác.

Kỳ thật rất đơn giản, người đã trải qua nhóm đều thân mật xưng hô nó vì "Tâm động" .

Từ đó về sau hắn liền trải qua thường gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu, vì thấy nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu mấy lần, hắn thậm chí đề cao đi phòng bếp lấy đồ uống tần suất, mỗi lần lại miễn không được bị Khương Daniel hồ bằng cẩu hữu dừng lại chế nhạo.

Hắn luôn luôn len lén đem tuyết bích hét tới chỉ còn lại cuối cùng một bình, hắn chờ mong Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa đem hắn tay che trên tay hắn, chờ mong lại nhìn thấy hắn kia con mèo đồng dạng mỉm cười, chờ mong được nghe lại câu kia ngữ khí vi diệu "Đệ đệ, xin thương xót" .

Ung Thánh Hựu giống một cây nhu hòa lông vũ, phía trên dính lấy vô số tinh mịn lông nhung thiên nga cùng mật đường, từng cái gãi thiếu niên trái tim.

Nhưng nếu như khi đó Lại Quan Lâm lại tỉ mỉ một chút, lại mắt sắc một chút, hắn liền sẽ phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt vĩnh viễn chỉ dừng lại ở Khương Daniel trên thân, hắn luôn luôn rời xa đám người, lấy một loại đau khổ canh gác tư thái, nhìn chăm chú lên vị ở trong đám người tâm Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel tại bình tĩnh phong nhãn bên trong cùng mọi người ăn uống linh đình, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm, đều ở hỗn loạn tưng bừng phong nhãn bên ngoài, cố gắng muốn đi bên trong chen.

Bọn hắn mục tiêu của mình cũng khác nhau, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn người cho tới bây giờ đều là Khương Daniel, mà không phải hắn Lại Quan Lâm.

Nhưng Lại Quan Lâm dù sao chỉ có mười bảy tuổi, chuẩn xác đến nói, là mười bảy tuổi số không ba tháng, hắn tuổi trẻ đến đáng thương, trẻ tuổi phải đáng hận. Hắn quá phận trẻ tuổi chú định hắn tại trận này nhiều người đấu sức bên trong thế yếu, chú định hắn thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa bi tráng tư thái, chú định chưa minh xác kết cục.

3.

Đêm nay Lại Quan Lâm tin nhắn tới đặc biệt muộn, Bùi Trân Ánh bưng lấy hắn bộ kia không lớn điện thoại, uốn tại đen như mực trong chăn yên lặng các loại, cách âm không tốt lắm ngoài cửa phòng ngủ thỉnh thoảng truyền đến phụ mẫu cãi lộn thanh âm.

Từ lúc hắn kí sự lên, phụ mẫu liền từ đầu đến cuối ở vào loại này cãi lộn trạng thái, bữa tối canh mặn, cửa sổ không có đóng thậm chí Bùi Trân Ánh không có kịp thời về nhà, những này cực kì vụn vặt việc nhỏ cũng có thể trở thành hai người bộc phát cãi lộn dây dẫn nổ.

Từ sớm nhao nhao đến muộn, từ Bùi Trân Ánh kí sự lên nhao nhao đến bây giờ, phụ mẫu giống hai viên cháy hừng hực lấy tiểu hành tinh, tại liên tục không ngừng trong lúc va chạm lẫn nhau vượt qua gần hai mươi năm. Bọn hắn tại một mảnh lung lay sắp đổ hôn nhân phế tích bên trên đau khổ duy trì lấy, lấy tên đẹp là vì hài tử, thật tình không biết tại đoạn này sai lầm hôn nhân bên trong, thụ thương lớn nhất chính là Bùi Trân Ánh.

12 tuổi năm đó, Bùi Trân Ánh từng tận mắt nhìn thấy phụ thân tiện tay quơ lấy hắn 5 tuổi lúc đập tấm kia ảnh gia đình, hung hăng đánh tới hướng quỳ ngồi dưới đất thút thít mẫu thân, khung hình cạnh góc sát mẫu thân huyệt Thái Dương xẹt qua đi, mẫu thân thái dương liền tức có máu trôi xuống dưới, sền sệt huyết dịch làm bẩn gò má của nàng, mấy sợi toái phát bị máu dính ở, đau khổ treo ở trên gương mặt.

Theo khung hình vỡ vụn một thanh âm vang lên động, hết thảy đều đình chỉ, mẫu thân thút thít, phụ thân giận mắng, đều tạm thời có một kết thúc, chỉ còn lại Bùi Trân Ánh thô trọng mà tiếng thở hào hển.

Hắn bối rối quỳ rạp xuống đất trên bảng, ôm lấy gào khóc mẫu thân, lại bối rối leo đến máy riêng bên cạnh, hai tay run rẩy giơ lên điện thoại gọi 120. Phụ thân thì gần như sụp đổ ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, hai tay ôm đầu, phát ra vài tiếng áy náy khóc lóc đau khổ.

Mẫu thân được đưa đi bệnh viện về sau, Bùi Trân Ánh quỳ một chân trên đất, từng chút từng chút thu thập lấy đầy đất bừa bộn, mảnh kiếng bể đem ảnh chụp vạch phải loạn thất bát tao, Bùi Trân Ánh cẩn thận từng li từng tí run rơi phía trên pha lê cặn bã, lại đem ảnh chụp thả trong tay tâm nghiêm túc vuốt lên, cuối cùng khóa vào phòng ngủ trong ngăn kéo.

Kia là trong trí nhớ bọn hắn kịch liệt nhất một lần cãi lộn, sau đó hai người bình an vô sự một đoạn thời gian, cũng không ra nửa năm, bọn hắn lại bắt đầu cãi lộn, kịch liệt quyền đấm cước đá dần dần diễn biến thành nói lời ác độc, hai vợ chồng tựa hồ cũng đem đối phương coi như cừu nhân giết cha, mà không phải cùng giường chung gối vợ chồng son.

Phụ mẫu ở giữa phức tạp lại ác liệt quan hệ đối Bùi Trân Ánh sinh ra sâu xa ảnh hưởng, dần dà, Bùi Trân Ánh bắt đầu đối quan hệ giữa người và người sinh ra vừa gieo xuống ý thức sợ hãi.

Hắn luôn luôn cúi đầu, không thích nói chuyện, nhìn về phía người ánh mắt mẫn cảm lại yếu ớt.

Lên cấp ba trước đó, hắn lúc đầu cũng dự định giống như kiểu trước đây vượt qua không bằng không bạn ba năm, nhưng là Lại Quan Lâm xuất hiện, hết thảy đều bị Lại Quan Lâm cải biến.

Cao trung tiết thứ nhất khóa thể dục bên trên, giáo viên thể dục để các nam sinh hai hai phân tổ, lẫn nhau luyện tập ước lượng bóng chuyền. Tất cả mọi người cấp tốc tìm xong partner, chỉ còn lại Bùi Trân Ánh lúng túng ôm cái vô cùng bẩn bóng chuyền đưa mình nằm ngoài mọi việc. Ngày đó mặt trời phá lệ độc ác, nho nhỏ bóng chuyền trận bị không chỗ che đậy bạo chiếu, Bùi Trân Ánh tại mọi người ánh mắt khác thường bên trong không chỗ che thân, hắn ôm bóng chuyền, cúi thấp đầu, răng gấp cắn môi dưới, cơ hồ muốn cắn chảy ra máu.

Tại nóng bức trong trầm mặc, Bùi Trân Ánh nghe được một thanh vừa trải qua biến âm thanh kỳ trong trẻo nam âm vang lên, cứu hắn tại trong nước lửa: "Lão sư, chúng ta cùng Bùi đồng học một tổ đi, ba người cũng có thể a?"

Khi lấy được giáo viên thể dục khẳng định sau khi gật đầu, Bùi Trân Ánh nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm thoải mái hướng hắn đi tới, lại một cách tự nhiên nắm ở bờ vai của hắn, nói câu "Bắt đầu đi" .

Lại Quan Lâm rất cao, nắm ở hắn thời điểm thay hắn che khuất một chút ánh nắng, ôn lương bàn tay cách áo thun dán tại Bùi Trân Ánh dị thường khẩn trương trên bờ vai, Bùi Trân Ánh lúc này mới trầm tĩnh lại.

"Tạ cám, cám ơn ngươi!" Bùi Trân Ánh thanh âm rất nhỏ, Lại Quan Lâm lại nghe được rõ ràng, hắn nắm chặt đặt ở Bùi Trân Ánh trên bờ vai tay, đột nhiên phát hiện Bùi Trân Ánh rất gầy, bả vai xương cốt đột ngột cấn lấy lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Chuyện sau đó liền thuận lý thành chương lên, Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lại Quan Lâm thành hảo bằng hữu.

Bùi Trân Ánh yêu thích hắn, cảm kích hắn, thậm chí ngây thơ ngu dại cho rằng Lại Quan Lâm là muốn tới độ hắn người —— trợ giúp hắn vượt qua trong lòng cái kia đạo không tín nhiệm bất luận cái gì tình cảm khảm, trợ giúp hắn thành vì một cái không sợ lộ ra ngoài dưới ánh mặt trời người.

Gần mười một giờ đêm, Bùi Trân Ánh đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê, cuối cùng là thu được Lại Quan Lâm tin nhắn, màn hình điện thoại di động "Hưu" phát sáng lên, lạnh bạch ánh đèn lấp đầy ổ chăn, Bùi Trân Ánh buồn ngủ địa điểm mở, trên màn hình ngắn ngủi một hàng chữ lại làm cho hắn lập tức bừng tỉnh.

"Trân Ánh, ta giống như thích một người."

Điện thoại di động ánh sáng kích thích Bùi Trân Ánh hai mắt mỏi nhừ, hắn vừa đem ngón cái để lên bàn phím, còn chưa đè xuống, lại phát hiện đối phương ở vào "Ngay tại đưa vào trạng thái", mấy giây sau, lại một cái tin nhắn ngắn xuất hiện tại trên màn hình.

"Nhưng hắn là cái nam."

Tính đến dấu ngắt câu hết thảy cũng mới bảy chữ, nhưng chính là bảy chữ này, giống như ném đá nước vào, tại Bùi Trân Ánh trong lòng kích thích ngàn cơn sóng.

Ánh mắt của hắn đã phi thường ê ẩm sưng, nhưng vẫn là không nhịn được nhìn chằm chằm vào trên màn hình kia hai câu nói, thẳng đến màn hình điện thoại di động đột nhiên tối xuống, hắn mới phát hiện mình rất khó chịu.

Một loại khó mà diễn tả bằng lời khó chịu.

Bùi Trân Ánh nghe ngoài cửa phụ mẫu còn đang tiếp tục tiếng mắng chửi, chỉ cảm thấy lỗ tai chỗ sâu chính tiếp tục không ngừng mà phát ra từng đợt oanh minh, hắn đè xuống nút tắt máy, bịt kín chăn mền, lựa chọn giống một con đà điểu giống như che giấu đi chính mình.

Ngủ một giấc đi, chờ sáng mai tỉnh lại, hết thảy đều sẽ tốt.

4.

Khương Daniel là cái thực sự người thông minh, nếu là người thông minh, hắn như thế nào lại không biết Ung Thánh Hựu thích hắn đâu?

Nhưng cũng là bởi vì hắn quá mức tự cao thông minh, cho nên hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dắt tay, ôm, hôn thậm chí bên trên (a) giường, lại từ đầu đến cuối không có đem "Yêu đương" hai chữ này đặt tới trên mặt bàn tới nói qua.

Hắn năm nay còn chưa đầy hai mươi hai tuổi, trong máu cốt cốt chảy xuôi chính là vô số tự do thừa số, hắn thích cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi ngủ, nhưng hắn không nguyện ý chỉ cùng một người đi ngủ; hắn hưởng thụ Ung Thánh Hựu mê luyến hắn tình trạng, nhưng lại nghĩ tự tư không đếm xỉa đến.

Quá mức tham lam lời nói, luôn luôn muốn trả giá đắt, chí ít hắn tổng đến đều không có nghĩ qua biểu đệ của mình —— Lại Quan Lâm sẽ thích Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tại không có phát giác Lại Quan Lâm đối Ung Thánh Hựu đặc thù tình cảm trước đó, Khương Daniel một mực tự xưng là là cái tinh xảo tư tưởng ích kỷ người, chí ít tại tình cảm phương diện là như thế này.

Về phần Khương Daniel là lúc nào phát hiện Lại Quan Lâm thích Ung Thánh Hựu đây này, hắn cũng giảng không rõ, nhưng giấy không thể gói được lửa, hết thảy cùng tình yêu đồ vật đều là không gạt được, ngươi im lặng, bọn chúng liền sẽ từ trong mắt trào ra, ngươi che kín lỗ tai, bọn chúng liền sẽ từ mỗi một lần thở hào hển bên trong tiết ra đến, dù cho ngươi đem ngũ quan hết thảy che kín, bọn chúng cũng vẫn là sẽ tại thân thể mỗi cái sống trong tế bào ngo ngoe muốn động.

Khương Daniel thường xuyên sẽ đem Ung Thánh Hựu gọi vào nhà, làm một chút pháo (a) bạn ở giữa lẽ ra làm sự tình, nhưng Khương Daniel luôn luôn không đúng giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phải ngoan ngoãn trong nhà chờ hắn.

Ngày đó Khương Daniel đến chậm hai giờ, một vào trong nhà liền phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu màu đen giày Cavans chỉnh tề bày ở cửa trước chỗ, trong lòng của hắn có loại nói không nên lời an tâm, vô ý thức hướng trong phòng khách nhìn quanh thêm vài lần, lại không phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu bóng dáng.

Thẳng đến Lại Quan Lâm trong phòng ngủ truyền đến hai người hân hoan tiếng cười, hắn cái này mới phản ứng được.

Lại Quan Lâm trước đó không lâu vừa kinh lịch biến âm thanh kỳ, tiếng nói đã thoát khỏi sớm chút thời gian bén nhọn, có đôi khi thậm chí so Khương Daniel càng trầm thấp hơn chút. Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng cười cũng không khó phân biệt, một cái thấp một chút, một cái thì cao một chút.

Khương Daniel tại Lại Quan Lâm cửa phòng đứng yên thật lâu, nghe bên trong thỉnh thoảng truyền đến hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, sắc mặt sắc trầm thấp, thần sắc bất thiện, suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là trực tiếp đẩy cửa ra tiến phòng.

Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn hài kịch phim, Lại Quan Lâm cầm trong tay một cái cự đại khoai tây chiên cái túi, Ung Thánh Hựu thì đem bàn tay tiến khoai tây chiên trong túi muốn cầm khoai tây chiên, cứ như vậy, hai người liền chịu được rất gần, Ung Thánh Hựu vai trái dán chặt lấy Lại Quan Lâm lồng ngực, cơ hồ là đến thân mật tình trạng. Ung Thánh Hựu lực chú ý còn thả ở trên màn ảnh, Lại Quan Lâm ánh mắt cũng đã hoàn toàn chuyển dời đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Loại ánh mắt kia để Khương Daniel cảm thấy bất an —— Lại Quan Lâm trẻ tuổi trong ánh mắt rõ ràng là tràn đầy yêu thương cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu.

Một loại lên men đã lâu đố kị khiến Khương Daniel tâm tình phức tạp, hắn khục một tiếng, còn tại cười đùa hai người đồng loạt nhìn về phía đứng tại cửa ra vào Khương Daniel.

Trong phòng lưu động sung sướng bầu không khí một chút liền ngưng kết, Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trên mặt còn chưa rút đi, nhìn thấy ngoài cửa sắc mặt âm trầm Khương Daniel sau mới đưa đem thu liễm một điểm.

"Ca, ngươi về đến rồi!"

"Ta tại cùng Thánh Hựu ca ca cùng một chỗ xem phim đâu, ngươi muốn cùng đi nhìn sao?" Lại Quan Lâm cấp tốc thu thập xong cảm xúc, đem ánh mắt từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân chuyển ra.

17 tuổi thiếu niên dùng vừa biến âm thanh xong tiếng nói nói như vậy, nghe người vật vô hại.

Khương Daniel một chút liền khẳng định trong lòng phỏng đoán, bởi vì Lại Quan Lâm thực tế là trăm ngàn chỗ hở: Hắn tuổi còn rất trẻ, quá dịch không ngừng tâm sự, hắn nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cơ hồ là trần trụi.

Nhưng Khương Daniel từ chưa từng thấy nhanh như vậy vui Ung Thánh Hựu, giống là có người đem hắn từ nội bộ triệt triệt để để địa điểm sáng, mà Khương Daniel lại nhất định phải rất không tình nguyện thừa nhận —— để hắn vui vẻ người là Lại Quan Lâm. Lại Quan Lâm làm được lúc trước hắn không làm được sự tình, hoặc là nói là hắn xưa nay không tiết vu làm sự tình, tỉ như hống Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ.

Đêm đó Khương Daniel không biết làm sao liền không cao hứng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt tại giường (a) bên trên lật qua lật lại làm, đỉnh (a) phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ không thành điều, cuối cùng chỉ có thể dùng tay che miệng lại, để cho mình không phát ra đáng xấu hổ thân (a) ngâm tới.

Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, không để hắn có điều giấu giếm, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu phá thành mảnh nhỏ thân (a) ngâm, Khương Daniel lại nghĩ tới Lại Quan Lâm ánh mắt, hắn trùng điệp một đỉnh: "Thế nào, có phải là sợ Quan Lâm sẽ nghe được?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng to mắt, không thể tin lắc đầu, một giọt mồ hôi dọc theo hắn thái dương rơi xuống, cấp tốc ngã tiến ga giường nếp uốn bên trong.

"Bị hắn nghe được cũng không có việc gì, dù sao hắn cũng không nhỏ."

"Ta cảm thấy hắn giống như thích ngươi."

"Nhưng ngươi ứng nên sẽ không thích bên trên hắn a?"

"Ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ thích ta, không phải sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đỉnh (a) phải ngay cả khí lực nói chuyện đều không có, hắn chỉ cảm thấy Khương Daniel vô cùng hoang đường —— hắn cho tới bây giờ chỉ là đem Lại Quan Lâm coi như đệ đệ mà thôi.

Ra vì loại nào đó bí ẩn mục đích, Khương Daniel cố ý không có giữ cửa đóng chặt, lưu lại cái khe nhỏ, giống như là đang chờ mong ai quang lâm. Quả nhiên, bắn vọt khe hở bên trong hắn nhìn thấy cổng xuất hiện một cái mơ hồ bóng người —— là Lại Quan Lâm. Hắn thấy không rõ Lại Quan Lâm biểu lộ, nhưng hắn cảm thấy có một loại tên là cười trên nỗi đau của người khác cảm xúc càn quét toàn thân, cơ hồ muốn che lại tính khoái cảm.

Khương Daniel tự xưng là là cái tinh xảo tư tưởng ích kỷ người, hắn nghĩ bức lui Lại Quan Lâm, bức lui cái này quá trẻ tuổi tình địch, thậm chí không tiếc dùng dạng này vụng về thủ đoạn.

5.

Lại Quan Lâm từng tại thanh thiếu niên phổ cập khoa học sách báo bên trên nhìn thấy qua: Từ (a) an ủi là chỉ người dùng khí cụ hoặc tay kích thích mình bên ngoài sinh (a) thực (a) khí, lấy thu hoạch được tính (a) khoái cảm hành vi quá trình, là nhân loại bình thường tính (a) phản ứng.

Hắn giờ phút này liền nửa nằm sấp ở trên bàn sách, một tay nắm chặt mình phát dục tốt đẹp tính (a) khí, một tay thậm chí còn cầm màu đen trung tính bút, tại lần lượt máy móc lột (a) động bên trong, trước mắt của hắn hiện ra Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lúc ân ái xinh đẹp bên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân nhàn nhạt mùi nước hoa phảng phất liền quanh quẩn tại chóp mũi của hắn, hắn lạnh buốt ngón tay che ở Lại Quan Lâm trên tay lúc xúc cảm vẫn vô cùng rõ ràng.

Lại Quan Lâm hay là ngứa, loại kia từ sâu trong đáy lòng xông tới ngứa chưa hề biến mất qua, hỗn hợp có đâm đâm tê tê sinh trưởng đau nhức, để loại này khát vọng càng ngày càng mãnh liệt.

Hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nghĩ nghe hắn trong tóc hương khí, hắn muốn hôn hôn cũng gặm nuốt Ung Thánh Hựu dễ dàng đỏ lên thính tai, hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia lạnh buốt, khớp xương rõ ràng tay thật chặt bao trùm mình tính (a) khí.

Tại tầng tầng gần như chói lọi tính trong tưởng tượng, Lại Quan Lâm tăng tốc trên tay lột (a) động tốc độ, Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy hết thảy đều tại trước mắt hắn đèn kéo quân giống như chợt lóe lên.

Hô ——

Khoái cảm không ngừng tích lũy, nương theo lấy thiếu niên khàn khàn một tiếng thấp thở, Lại Quan Lâm rốt cục bắn (a) ra. Hắn tại đối Ung Thánh Hựu gần như trần trụi tiêu vẫn tưởng, hoàn thành lần này xấu hổ từ (a) an ủi.

Tại cao (a) triều trong dư vận, Lại Quan Lâm nhìn thấy trước mắt lít nha lít nhít vật lý đề bắt đầu từng chữ từng chữ sụp đổ, cuối cùng bay lả tả nát tại ố vàng làm việc trên giấy, như cái không giây phút nào đều tồn tại ẩn dụ.

Lại Quan Lâm trong lồng ngực cái chủng loại kia ngứa ý tốt xấu là tiêu tán chút, nhưng còn chưa bị trừ sạch, hắn hiện tại làm hết thảy đều chẳng qua là gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa thôi.

Những cái kia bí ẩn tình cảm tại ở sâu trong nội tâm vẫn khoan thai tự đắc phập phồng, lung lay, chuẩn bị tùy thời khởi xướng lần công kích thứ hai.

Không đủ, không đủ, ảo tưởng không đủ, từ (a) an ủi cũng không đủ, đây hết thảy đều không đủ a ——

Hắn muốn chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, là sống sờ sờ hắn, là hắn hoạt bát nhục thể, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể ngừng lại hắn kia không ngừng không nghỉ ngứa.

Tại mắt thấy Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giường (a) sự tình về sau, Lại Quan Lâm giống một con bị kinh sợ con thỏ, xông về gian phòng của mình. Hắn ảo não che mặt, trước mắt lại thỉnh thoảng hiện ra mới từng màn, hắn chỉ hận mình không có sớm ngày phát giác ra giữa hai người quan hệ bí ẩn.

Rõ ràng đây hết thảy sớm đã có dấu vết mà lần theo.

Nội tâm của hắn từ đầu đến cuối khó mà bình phục, chỉ có thể lấy điện thoại di động ra cho Bùi Trân Ánh phát cái tin nhắn ngắn.

"Trân Ánh, người ta thích, giống như cùng ca ca ta cùng một chỗ."

Bùi Trân Ánh thu được cái này cái tin nhắn ngắn thời điểm ngay tại rửa chén, thời tiết dần dần lạnh lên, dòng nước xẹt qua giữa ngón tay thời điểm mang đến một cỗ thấu tâm ý lạnh.

Phụ mẫu thật vất vả đến trong một ngày ngưng chiến thời gian, hai người phân ngồi tại ghế sa lon hai đầu chơi điện thoại, ai cũng không nhìn ai, cũng không có người đến hỏi thăm Bùi Trân Ánh một câu hôm nay học tập tình huống thế nào. Bùi Trân Ánh kẹp ở phụ mẫu ngày qua ngày cãi lộn bên trong, đã thành một cái trong suốt hài tử, phụ mẫu cơ hồ là vô ý thức quên đi quan tâm hắn.

Từ lần trước thu được Lại Quan Lâm tin nhắn về sau, Bùi Trân Ánh mặc dù khổ sở trong lòng, nhưng vẫn là thử nghiệm an ủi Lại Quan Lâm. Hắn thậm chí tại diễn đàn bên trên tìm được giới thiệu thanh thiếu niên cùng (a) tính luyến khuynh hướng tương quan văn chương phát cho Lại Quan Lâm.

Hắn không nghĩ tới phân thất thố, không nghĩ để Lại Quan Lâm nhìn ra đáy lòng của hắn những cái kia bí ẩn, hèn mọn thậm chí đáng xấu hổ tình cảm, hắn chỉ muốn lấy Lại Quan Lâm "Tri tâm bằng hữu" cái thân phận này tồn tại ở cuộc sống của hắn bên trong.

Chí ít dạng này, hắn liền thiếu đi mấy phần bị ném bỏ khả năng.

Bùi Trân Ánh dùng dính tẩy khiết tinh bọt biển ngón tay cẩn thận một chút mở Lại Quan Lâm tin nhắn, nhìn xem thiếu niên phát tới câu nói này, hắn một chút không biết nên phản ứng làm sao, nên vui hoặc là buồn, hắn cũng không biết.

Nhưng duy nhất có thể để xác định chính là, đáy lòng của hắn hay là dâng lên một tia nho nhỏ nhảy cẫng.

Bùi Trân Ánh tẩy xong cái cuối cùng bát, lau khô cóng đến có chút đỏ lên tay, đưa di động thả lại túi quần, lại trầm mặc trở về phòng.

Hắn mở ra đèn bàn bắt đầu viết đề. Lại Quan Lâm thành tích rất tốt, hắn nghĩ tại học kỳ sau bắt đầu chia lớp trong cuộc thi lấy được cái tốt một chút thành tích, đến lúc đó liền có thể cùng Lại Quan Lâm phân đến một lớp.

Vừa viết mấy chữ, hắn mới nhớ tới còn chưa hồi phục Lại Quan Lâm, thế là hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, phản phản phục phục đưa vào, xóa bỏ, cuối cùng vẫn là trịnh trọng kỳ sự đánh xuống một hàng chữ: "Lại Quan Lâm, không phải thương tâm, ngươi rất tốt."

Nhìn như không đầu không đuôi một câu, lại bao hàm Bùi Trân Ánh tất cả đăm chiêu suy nghĩ.

6.

Ung Thánh Hựu thu được Lại Quan Lâm tin nhắn thời điểm quả thực kinh giật mình, bởi vì hắn không nhớ rõ có đã cho Lại Quan Lâm mình phương thức liên lạc.

"Ca, có rảnh không? Ta đầu tuần tham gia thị lý vật lý thi đấu, cầm giải nhì, nghĩ mời ngươi ăn tuyết băng."

"Chúc mừng Quan Lâm!"

Lại Quan Lâm phát đến một đứa bé trai vò đầu cười biểu lộ.

"Ca tuần này tựa như là không có gì phải bận rộn, kia ở đâu thấy a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ quét Lại Quan Lâm hưng, lại nói hắn tuần này hoàn toàn chính xác nhàn rỗi, mà Khương Daniel cũng không có hẹn hắn đi trong nhà ý tứ, cho nên không nghĩ nhiều liền đáp ứng xuống.

"Vậy liền tuần này sáu lần buổi trưa, nhị trung cổng nhà kia tuyết băng cửa hàng thấy!" Lại Quan Lâm bóp lấy màn hình điện thoại di động ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ đều có chút run rẩy, hắn đánh xong câu nói này mới phát hiện lòng bàn tay của mình ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.

Hắn muốn làm một kiện vĩ đại sự, hắn muốn đi dập lửa.

Thứ bảy là cái khó được trời nắng, đám mây bày biện ra thưa thớt điều trạng, hời hợt treo tại trời phía bên kia, cuối thu trên đường phố tản ra một điểm cây nhãn cây chất gỗ hương khí, mát lạnh bên trong mang theo chút cay độc.

Lại Quan Lâm ba ngày trước liền đem mẫu thân cho hắn mua áo sơ mi trắng cầm đi làm tẩy, còn nhiều lần căn dặn chủ quán nhớ kỹ ủi bỏng chỉnh tề. Hắn có chút tay chân vụng về mặc vào áo sơmi, cẩn thận cài tốt cổ áo cùng ống tay áo, phút cuối cùng trước khi ra cửa, hắn tại gương to trước do dự một lát, hay là giải khai áo sơmi viên thứ nhất cúc áo.

Hắn vô cùng gấp gáp, khả năng này là hắn ngắn ngủi 17 năm trong đời khẩn trương nhất một thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến đúng giờ tuyết băng cửa hàng về sau, phát hiện Lại Quan Lâm đã tại trong tiệm ngồi nghiêm chỉnh có một hồi, thiếu niên rủ xuống mắt, có chút câu nệ nhìn chằm chằm không có vật gì mặt bàn, tựa hồ ngay tại vì cái gì mà xuất thần.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Lại Quan Lâm sạch sẽ lại quy củ áo sơmi cổ áo, đánh trong đáy lòng cảm thấy đáng yêu vừa buồn cười, hắn vươn tay gõ gõ Lại Quan Lâm trán: "Tiểu thí hài nhi, nghĩ gì thế!"

Lại Quan Lâm thế là ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay mặc một kiện gạo màu trắng cao cổ áo len, vốn nhỏ mặt chôn ở hơi dày cao cổ bên trong, lộ ra càng nhỏ hơn, Lại Quan Lâm vô ý thức sờ sờ trên trán bị Ung Thánh Hựu đạn qua địa phương —— thật sự là kỳ quái, rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay vẫn là trước sau như một lạnh, làm sao bị hắn đụng vào qua kia một mảnh nhỏ làn da lại giống từng bị lửa thiêu đồng dạng nóng hổi?

Hắn lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn "Đoạt" tuyết bích một lần kia, cũng là như thế này, trên mu bàn tay mỗi một tấc bị Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay xẹt qua địa phương đều hiện ra dị dạng nóng, như có nguội dòng nham thạch trải qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại hô một tiếng "Quan Lâm", Lại Quan Lâm cái này mới phản ứng được, xin lỗi gãi gãi đầu, nở nụ cười, lộ xảy ra chút đỏ nhạt lợi: "Không có gì, ngươi chọn món đi, ta mời khách!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười liền không nói thêm gì nữa, chuyên chú đối xanh xanh đỏ đỏ đồ ngọt menu nghiên cứu, ngón tay tại menu bên trên chèo thuyền qua đây lại xẹt qua đi, thỉnh thoảng hỏi đến Lại Quan Lâm ý kiến.

Từ Lại Quan Lâm góc độ nhìn sang, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ gầy cánh tay tại áo len rộng rãi tay áo dưới đáy một lay một cái, hắn tựa hồ là cảm thấy nóng, đem áo len tay áo quyển đến ở giữa khuỷu tay, lộ ra ngoài khuỷu tay hiện ra rõ ràng đỏ.

Người này chuyện gì xảy ra? Lỗ tai dễ dàng đỏ, khuỷu tay cũng dễ dàng đỏ, giống như trên người hắn khớp nối cùng khớp nối chỗ nối tiếp mao mạch mạch máu luôn luôn đặc biệt phong phú.

Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tế ngón tay còn tại menu bên trên không ngừng đâm đâm điểm điểm, Lại Quan Lâm phát hiện móng tay của hắn đóng tu bổ mượt mà lại dễ chịu, Lại Quan Lâm giật mình mình sâu trong đáy lòng cái chủng loại kia ngứa lại khí thế hung hăng dâng lên, hắn giống như là mê muội, bỗng nhiên bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay.

Cái kia hai tay hay là đồng dạng xúc cảm —— lạnh buốt, mềm mại, lại có thể trong lòng hắn dấy lên một thanh gấu Hùng Đại lửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Lại Quan Lâm động tác kinh đến, vô ý thức hướng mình hàng ghế dài bên trên lui vừa lui.

Lại Quan Lâm bối rối buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, hắn không dám nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này biểu lộ, hắn có chuyện trọng yếu hơn cần làm, hắn không thể bị Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhiễu tâm trí, đến mức tự loạn trận cước.

"Ca, không có ý tứ, ta. . . Ta cũng không biết ta gần nhất làm sao. . ." Thiếu niên ngôn từ lấp lóe, tư thái bối rối.

"Không có việc gì, hẳn là ngươi hai ngày trước học tập áp lực quá lớn đi."

Lại Quan Lâm lúng ta lúng túng gật đầu, không có lại nói tiếp.

"Ăn cỏ dâu vị thế nào?"

"Được . . ." Lại Quan Lâm ngữ khí trầm thấp.

Tuyết băng bên trên bàn, hai người mang tâm sự riêng, câu được câu không cầm nhỏ thép muôi đâm tuyết trắng băng cùng đỏ tươi dâu tây tương, hai loại nhan sắc vô cùng bẩn hỗn cùng một chỗ, giống một cái sắp phát sinh tiên đoán.

Lại Quan Lâm hít sâu mấy lần, rốt cục buông xuống thìa, hắn hai chân cũng cùng một chỗ, hai tay tại quần jean thô ráp khe quần bên trên không ngừng ma sát, rốt cục lấy dũng khí ném xuống một viên bom nguyên tử: "Ca, ta thích ngươi."

Ngữ khí của hắn rất kiên định, không có quá nhiều dừng lại, không có tận lực tỉnh lược, cơ hồ là chém đinh chặt sắt, mỗi chữ mỗi câu đều có phần có phân lượng nện ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền hoảng tay chân, hắn không thể tin lắc đầu: "Quan Lâm, ngươi đang nói gì đấy?"

"Ca, ta thích ngươi, thích vô cùng ngươi."

"Từ ta lần thứ nhất tại biểu ca trong phòng khách nhìn thấy ngươi, ngươi hướng ta muốn kia bình tuyết bích bắt đầu, ta liền thích ngươi, ngươi còn nhớ rõ một lần kia sao?"

"Ta. . . Ta không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, ta chỉ có thể nói cho ngươi."

Lần này tốt, mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên vô tri đã hoàn toàn đem mình vứt ra ngoài, cơ hồ không có lưu nhiệm gì đường lui, một khỏa chân tâm hoàn toàn bại lộ tại dưới ánh mặt trời.

Lại Quan Lâm vẫn là không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, hắn cúi thấp đầu, hận không thể đem mình vùi vào trước mắt nước đá bào trong chén.

"Thật xin lỗi, Quan Lâm."

"Nếu như ta có chỗ nào để ngươi hiểu lầm, là ta không đúng, ngươi còn nhỏ, ngươi không nên nên thích ta."

Chết đồng dạng yên lặng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chậm rãi nói ra cái kia Lại Quan Lâm sớm đã dự liệu được đáp án.

"Mà lại ngươi đại khái cũng đoán được, ta thích Khương Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một tiếng, quấy quấy trước mắt ly kia nhan sắc tạp nhạp nước đá hoá chất.

Lại Quan Lâm trước khi đến liền đem đáp án đoán cái bảy tám phần, hắn cũng thừa nhận mình chẳng qua là tại may mắn thôi, hắn chỉ là vọng tưởng đi tranh thủ một chút kia cực kỳ bé nhỏ khả năng. Nhưng cũng hắn vận khí không tốt, hắn chờ đợi bên trong chuyện tốt nhất định cùng hắn sát vai.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng đơn giản mấy câu, liền triệt để cho hắn phán hạ tử hình.

Bi ai cùng mê võng khe hở bên trong, Lại Quan Lâm nhìn thấy ẩn núp đã lâu thợ săn lại một lần nữa giơ lên súng săn, lần này họng súng tinh chuẩn mà đối với trái tim, đạn đã lên đạn, cò súng cũng đã đè xuống.

Lại là "Phanh" một tiếng vang thật lớn, lần này quả thực là một kích trí mạng a!

Hắn còn trẻ kéo lấy đã thụ thương cánh, bất lực trốn tránh, cũng không nghĩ lại trốn tránh.

Thế là hắn nhìn thấy viên kia băng lãnh đạn chuẩn xác không sai lầm xuyên qua bộ ngực của mình, đánh trúng trái tim, một đóa xinh đẹp huyết vụ vỡ ra, làm bẩn hắn sơ phong lông vũ.

Lần này hắn là thật bị giết chết, hắn chính đang chậm rãi rơi xuống, hắn muốn ngã tiến mênh mông một mảnh hư vô bên trong.

Đáng thương lại đáng hận mười bảy tuổi a, cứ như vậy chết tại chỗ yêu chi người trong tay.

7.

Thứ hai giữa trưa lúc ăn cơm, Lại Quan Lâm theo thường lệ cùng Bùi Trân Ánh ngồi cùng nhau.

Bùi Trân Ánh chưa từng có nhiều hỏi qua Lại Quan Lâm liên quan tới thích một cái nam nhân sự tình, nhưng lần này hắn thực tế là kìm nén không được, bởi vì hôm nay Lại Quan Lâm trạng thái thực tế là kém đến kinh người —— thiếu niên đồng phục lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, trên hai gò má giữ lại một điểm màu xanh nhạt râu ria, ánh mắt buồn bã rũ xuống trước mặt chất béo không nhiều đồ ăn bên trên.

"Lại Quan Lâm, ngươi làm sao rồi?" Bùi Trân Ánh cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt câu hỏi.

Bùi Trân Ánh luôn luôn đều là xưng hô Lại Quan Lâm tên đầy đủ, hắn cảm thấy Lại Quan Lâm danh tự vô cùng dễ nghe, niệm cái cuối cùng âm tiết thời điểm đầu lưỡi cần trịnh trọng kỳ sự quét nhẹ vượt qua quai hàm, cái này khiến Bùi Trân Ánh tự nhiên sinh ra một loại sứ mệnh cảm giác, niệm Lại Quan Lâm tên đầy đủ lại thành một kiện rất có nghi thức cảm giác sự tình.

Hắn yêu thích Lại Quan Lâm, cao hơn bạn bè ở giữa tình cảm, lại không cách nào phân loại đến tình yêu phạm trù bên trong. Hắn chỉ biết hắn không muốn nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm như vậy tinh thần sa sút, hắn hi vọng hắn tốt.

"Trân Ánh, hắn không thích ta, ta hướng hắn tỏ tình, kết quả thất bại. . ." Lại Quan Lâm hữu khí vô lực cầm đũa đâm trong bàn ăn mấy cây đáng thương rau xanh

Bùi Trân Ánh sớm có đoán trước.

"Trân Ánh, ta có phải là rất ngu ngốc?"

"Không phải." Bùi Trân Ánh cơ hồ là thốt ra, hắn chưa từng so giờ khắc này càng kiên định hơn qua, hắn nói, "Lại Quan Lâm, không muốn khổ sở, ngươi rất tốt."

Lại Quan Lâm rốt cục ngẩng đầu lên, ngoài cửa sổ có một đạo ánh nắng chiếu vào nhà ăn, hí kịch tính rơi vào Bùi Trân Ánh trên trán nhỏ vụn tóc cắt ngang trán bên trên, để hắn xem ra phá lệ mềm mại, mà Bùi Trân Ánh một đôi mắt bên trong giờ phút này chính toát ra một loại càng thêm mềm mại cảm xúc.

Hắn dùng ánh mắt của hắn nói cho hắn —— ta tin tưởng ngươi, hiểu ngươi, đồng thời bao dung ngươi.

Lại Quan Lâm cảm nhận được đã lâu ấm áp, đỉnh tuyết sơn bên trên phong trần đã lâu tuyết đọng lại bắt đầu chậm rãi hòa tan, thiếu niên trong lòng bi ai cùng khổ sở cũng theo đó chậm rãi làm tan.

Lại Quan Lâm có loại nghĩ ôm trước mắt cái này cùng hắn cùng tuổi nhỏ yếu thiếu niên xúc động, hắn có chút nghẹn ngào nói: "Trân Ánh, cám ơn ngươi."

8.

Nghỉ đông bắt đầu về sau, Lại Quan Lâm liền bắt đầu từ Khương Daniel trong nhà dọn ra ngoài.

Thiếu niên chim cổ đỏ tâm khí đến cùng là bị hung hăng làm tổn thương, lại có thể nào lúng túng tiếp tục liên quan thân tại tổn thương hại hắn giữa hai người.

Đoạn thời gian kia Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa liên hệ cũng biến thành đứt quãng, Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ là rốt cục chán ghét giữa hai người không ngừng kéo đẩy ác liệt trò chơi, bắt đầu dần dần xem nhẹ Khương Daniel gửi tới tin tức. Khương Daniel tại tình cảm phương diện lại tâm cao khí ngạo, càng là không nguyện ý buông xuống tư thái đi lấy lòng đối phương.

Hai người như gần như xa, lâm vào một loại giằng co trạng thái.

Khương Daniel chỗ không muốn thừa nhận chính là —— mỗi khi hắn cùng người khác cùng một chỗ thời điểm, trước mắt kiểu gì cũng sẽ hiện ra Ung Thánh Hựu mặt. Hắn cùng khác biệt nam nam nữ nữ dắt tay, ôm thậm chí bên trên (a) giường, nhưng đều giống như không có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ lúc vui vẻ.

Hắn vốn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao, chuyện cho tới bây giờ lại phát hiện mình sai rất triệt để.

Lại Quan Lâm một thiên thiên địa hướng nhà bên ngoài khuân đồ, cái nhà này bên trong khí tức của hắn ngay tại một chút xíu tán đi, thẳng đến ngày cuối cùng, Lại Quan Lâm thu thập xong cuối cùng một rương hành lý, chuẩn bị rời đi thời điểm, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon xem tivi Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận lớn như vậy trống rỗng.

Đoạn thời gian trước bọn hắn đều ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau không có nói nói chuyện, hai huynh đệ giống một đôi người dưng giống như tại cùng một cái phòng bên trong ra ra vào vào.

Lại Quan Lâm kéo lấy rương hành lý, đem chìa khóa từ trong túi móc ra, trịnh trọng đặt ở cổng tủ giày trên đỉnh.

"Ca, ta đi."

"Ngươi nhớ phải chiếu cố thật tốt chính mình." Lại Quan Lâm do dự mãi, hay là quyết định cùng Khương Daniel nói lời tạm biệt.

Khương Daniel mọi loại đồi phế ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, râu ria cũng là mấy ngày không có quát bộ dáng chật vật, hắn nhìn xem cổng chuẩn bị rời đi Lại Quan Lâm, giật mình cái này nhỏ hắn năm tuổi đệ đệ vậy mà cũng đã dáng dấp như thế lớn. Bả vai hắn khoáng đạt, tay chân đều là dài nhỏ bộ dáng, thân cao sớm đã có vượt qua mình xu thế.

Quan Lâm đâu, nguyên lai ngươi đều như thế lớn a.

Khương Daniel trong lòng nhất thời cảm khái ngàn vạn, mở miệng cũng chỉ có một câu khô cằn "Vậy ngươi trên đường cẩn thận" .

Ngược lại là Lại Quan Lâm trước vừa quay đầu, mười bảy tuổi hắn giống một cái nam nhân chân chính đồng dạng cùng ngày gần đây uể oải suy sụp Khương Daniel giằng co: "Daniel ca, Ung. . . Thánh Hựu ca ca, hắn rất thích ngươi, ngươi đừng để hắn thất vọng."

"Đại nhân sự tình tiểu hài tử không muốn. . ."

"Đoạn thời gian trước ta trên đường nhìn thấy hắn, hắn hay là một người, rất cô đơn bộ dáng." Không đợi Khương Daniel nói xong, Lại Quan Lâm liền mở miệng đánh gãy hắn, "Có lẽ chính ngươi không nguyện ý thừa nhận, nhưng ta nhìn ra được ngươi thích hắn."

Lại Quan Lâm hoàn toàn chính xác lại gặp được qua Ung Thánh Hựu một lần.

Ngày đó là đêm giáng sinh, vừa vặn gặp phải cuối tuần, Lại Quan Lâm liền hẹn Bùi Trân Ánh đi trung tâm thành phố quảng trường nhìn pháo hoa biểu diễn. Bọn hắn hẹn gặp tại tới gần trung tâm thành phố một con phố khác gặp mặt, Lại Quan Lâm không đợi đến Bùi Trân Ánh, ngược lại là trước nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tới gần Giáng Sinh, trên đường phố rất chen chúc, khắp nơi đều là đỏ đỏ lục lục trang trí, một phái ngày lễ náo nhiệt bầu không khí, mọi người tốp năm tốp ba, cười cười nói nói, nhưng che dấu trong đám người Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn là cô đơn dáng vẻ, giống như hắn tại Khương Daniel tổ chức những cái kia tụ hội bên trên đồng dạng không thích sống chung.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó mặc kiện ngắn khoản cổ áo bẻ áo khoác, vây một đầu màu nâu nhạt lông dê khăn quàng cổ, nhưng từ hắn co rúm lại tại trong tay áo tay có thể thấy được hắn hay là rất lạnh. Hắn đứng tại đầu đường quán cà phê cổng chờ đồ uống, ngắn ngủi mấy phút bên trong hắn một lần lại một lần nắm chặt trên cổ lông dê khăn quàng cổ.

Người trên đường phố đều là có đôi có cặp, chỉ có một mình hắn, tại gió lạnh bên trong thê thê dậm chân, tóc bị gió thổi phải lộn xộn, gương mặt bị đông cứng phải không có chút huyết sắc nào.

Lão thiên gia, hắn thật cô đơn!

Hắn là như vậy yếu ớt, hắn cần yêu, hắn càng cần hơn bị yêu.

Cũng chính là vào thời khắc ấy, Lại Quan Lâm trong lòng đối với Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại một điểm ngọn lửa cũng dập tắt, nhưng cái này nâng dập lửa chi thủy là chính hắn tự tay giội lên đi. Hắn không có hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi, có lẽ là ra ngoài xấu hổ, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là bởi vì hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch —— giờ này khắc này, hẳn là đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu người bên cạnh không phải hắn, mà là Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel bả vai so hắn càng rộng, Khương Daniel ôm cũng càng nóng bỏng, đây đều là mười bảy tuổi hắn chưa từng có.

Ung Thánh Hựu thứ cần thiết, hắn cho không được, nhưng Khương Daniel cho.

Lại Quan Lâm không đợi Khương Daniel đáp lại, đẩy cửa ra trực tiếp đi ra ngoài, chung cư bên ngoài gió rất lạnh, nhưng trong lòng hắn lại là chưa bao giờ có thản nhiên.

Hắn kia hỏng bét mười bảy tuổi rất nhanh liền sẽ đi qua, mà con kia đã bị giết chết qua một lần chim cổ đỏ, cũng chính hít hít lông vũ, chuẩn bị nghênh đón trùng sinh.

2017\. 1 1.18

* đề mục trích dẫn từ a phách lý cùng tên tiểu thuyết « giết chết một con chim cổ đỏ »

* bởi vì lof không thể phỏng đoán cho nên dứt khoát đem có che đậy khả năng từ đều xử lý tha thứ một chút mặc dù xem ra thật rất khôi hài


	65. Chapter 65

Lạm tục tình yêu cố sự

Bị nuốt hai lần đổi cái tên trọng phát

ooc

pao bạn thiết lập

5000 chữ hoàn tất

1.

Khương Daniel vẫn nhớ hắn hai mươi lăm tuổi sinh nhật đêm ấy.

Lúc ấy đã qua trời vừa rạng sáng, tụ hội kết thúc sau đám người làm con khỉ tán, KTV trong bao sương lưu lại đầy đất bình rượu cùng quả xác.

Say khướt Khương Daniel bị ba tháng trước bạn mới tiểu bạn trai một đường đỡ lấy ra cửa, tiếp lấy hắn nhìn thấy lẻ loi một mình đứng tại giao lộ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc một bộ xanh đen sắc ngắn vải nỉ áo khoác, tế bạch trên cổ vây một đầu nhung mặt ô vuông khăn quàng cổ, nhỏ nửa gương mặt đều chôn ở khăn quàng cổ bên trong. Hắn so trước đó vài ngày gầy gò không ít, sắc mặt thậm chí có chút tái nhợt, chóp mũi cùng vành tai lộ ra điểm bệnh trạng ửng hồng, hẳn là bị phía ngoài nhiệt độ thấp cho đông.

Hắn tựa hồ là cố ý đang chờ Khương Daniel, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel sau khi ra ngoài, hắn nắm tay từ áo khoác trong túi đưa ra ngoài, xông Khương Daniel cùng hắn tiểu bạn trai vẫy vẫy tay. Đèn đường dưới ánh đèn hắn từ ống tay áo lộ ra ngoài một nửa thủ đoạn nhỏ gầy đến đáng thương —— không có người sẽ so Khương Daniel rõ ràng hơn bắt lấy đôi tay này cổ tay cảm giác, dù sao hắn từng vô số lần tại giường // bên trên hung hăng bắt lấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu một đối thủ cổ tay, chỉ là vì thu hoạch được càng nhiều chinh phục khoái cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại vừa mới tụ hội bên trên một mực trầm mặc ít nói, trầm mặc tham dự các loại hoạt động, trầm mặc cúi đầu chằm chằm lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, giờ phút này Khương Daniel lại nghe được hắn quạnh quẽ thanh âm tại trống rỗng đầu đường vang lên: "Khương Daniel, vừa mới quên nói cho ngươi, sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Hắn tựa hồ thật chỉ là vì cùng Khương Daniel nói câu nói này mà chờ đả trễ như vậy, nói xong hắn liền xoay người đi, chỉ để lại Khương Daniel cùng tiểu bạn trai ngây người tại nguyên chỗ.

Năm ngoái Seoul lạnh đặc biệt sớm, mới bất quá trung tuần tháng mười hai, nhiệt độ không khí đã thấp đủ cho có chút ngoài dự liệu. Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu quay người rời đi về sau, bầu trời hí kịch tính phiêu khởi tuyết nhỏ, kia là Seoul năm ngoái trận tuyết rơi đầu tiên.

Từng mảnh từng mảnh nhỏ bé bông tuyết rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu tóc bên trên, áo khoác bên trên, nửa tan băng tinh bị ấm đèn đường vàng ánh đèn choáng nhiễm phải có chút tỏa sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu thật mỏng bóng lưng tựa hồ muốn tan tiến tuyết quang bên trong.

Hắn tốt gầy, trang giấy giống như lưng có chút còng, hai tay cắm ở áo khoác túi áo bên trong, lông dê khăn quàng cổ vạt áo trong gió rét không ngừng giơ lên, lại rơi xuống.

Hắn tại rét lạnh vào đông đầu đường cô đơn chiếc bóng đợi rất lâu, chỉ là vì cùng Khương Daniel nói một tiếng sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy lồng ngực có chút căng lên, trái tim giống như là bị đặt ở chân không vật chứa bên trong, ngạt thở đau đớn giống như là thuỷ triều dần dần đem hắn nuốt hết.

Khi đó hắn vừa giao mới bạn trai, đã hồi lâu không có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên lạc qua, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không sẽ chủ động đến tìm hắn, quan hệ của hai người lúng túng treo tại điểm đóng băng phía trên.

Tiểu bạn trai nắm lấy Khương Daniel cánh tay đem hắn hướng trên xe kéo, Khương Daniel lại nhịn không được một mực hướng Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi phương hướng nhìn quanh.

Trên xe mở hơi ấm, không gian thu hẹp bên trong dị thường oi bức, Khương Daniel nửa nằm tại ngồi kế bên tài xế, quay đầu mắt nhìn tiểu bạn trai bên mặt, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện cái mũi của hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp rất tương tự, say mèm Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi nói ra: "Chúng ta chia tay đi, dung mạo ngươi không có Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt."

Tiểu bạn trai một chút liền nằm ở Khương Daniel đầu vai khóc lên, một bên thì thầm lấy "Ngươi vì cái gì không dứt khoát cùng Ung Thánh Hựu yêu đương", một bên thở không ra hơi cầu Khương Daniel không nên rời đi hắn.

Khương Daniel bị làm cho không kiên nhẫn, từ ngồi kế bên tài xế giùng giằng xuống xe, hắn tại đầu đường nhìn quanh trong chốc lát, lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã đi xa.

Thế là Khương Daniel dứt khoát tại bên đường trên bậc thang ngồi xuống, bị gió lạnh thổi mấy phút sau rốt cục tỉnh rượu hơn phân nửa, lại run rẩy từ quần trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát cái tin nhắn ngắn, rõ ràng chỉ có "Cám ơn ngươi" ba chữ, hắn lại lặp đi lặp lại châm chước nhiều lần, cuối cùng mới nặng nề mà đè xuống gửi đi khóa.

Đúng a, vì cái gì không dứt khoát cùng Ung Thánh Hựu yêu đương đâu?

Từ đại học đến bây giờ, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm bốn năm pao bạn, cũng làm bốn năm mập mờ đối tượng, nhưng không có cùng một chỗ qua. Có lẽ là Khương Daniel quá mức hoa tâm, có lẽ là Ung Thánh Hựu quá mức quạnh quẽ, lại có lẽ là lo được lo mất hai người sợ hãi yêu đương sẽ phá hư giữa bọn hắn co dãn quan hệ, tóm lại bốn năm nay ai cũng không có mở miệng nói qua câu kia "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi" .

2.

Sau ba tháng, Khương Daniel đã được như nguyện kết thúc bên trên một đoạn tình yêu, thoát khỏi cái kia dính người tiểu bạn trai, đêm đó hắn liền cho hồi lâu không có liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu phát cái tin nhắn ngắn: "Đêm nay bốn mùa khách sạn 2510 phòng, ta chờ ngươi."

Hắn tưởng niệm Ung Thánh Hựu, tưởng niệm hắn thân thể mềm mại, tưởng niệm bắt hắn lại đôi kia trắng nõn thủ đoạn lúc mỹ diệu xúc cảm. Nhưng một phát xong tin nhắn Khương Daniel liền hối hận, ba tháng qua bọn hắn ít có liên hệ, hắn rất sợ dạng này ngay thẳng cầu pao tin tức sẽ hù đến Ung Thánh Hựu.

Năm phút sau, Khương Daniel thu được Ung Thánh Hựu một câu ngắn gọn "Tốt", hắn lơ lửng giữa không trung tâm lúc này mới lấy địa.

Bị cái kia bộ phận mời điểm nơi này

Trong phòng tắm truyền đến "Ào ào" tiếng nước, kính mờ chiếu lên ra Ung Thánh Hựu đường cong duyên dáng bóng lưng, Khương Daniel đốt điếu thuốc thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng tắm nhất cử nhất động.

Một điếu thuốc còn không có đốt xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở điện thoại di động ở đầu giường lại đột nhiên phát sáng lên, Khương Daniel vô ý phiết một chút, nhìn thấy biểu hiện trên màn ảnh lấy một đầu đến từ "Vương tiên sinh" tin tức.

"Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi, có thể cân nhắc cùng với ta sao?"

Khương Daniel trần như nhộng ngồi tại bên giường, một nháy mắt bởi vì cái này cái tin nhắn ngắn mà phân thần. Thẳng đến một nửa nóng hổi khói bụi rơi xuống trên đùi của hắn, hắn cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, tranh thủ thời gian đưa tay phật rơi khói bụi, nhưng trên đùi hay là lưu lại điểm dấu đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa xong sau khi ra ngoài, Khương Daniel mấy lần muốn nói lại thôi, nhưng vẫn là cái gì đều không hỏi.

Bốn năm qua Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề nói qua yêu đương, thông minh như Khương Daniel như thế nào lại không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đối tình cảm của hắn, mà hắn cũng chính là bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thích hắn điểm này, mới có thể một lần lại một lần không chút kiêng kỵ xuyên qua tại từng đoạn tình cảm ở giữa.

Hắn đem may mắn xem như chắc chắn, hắn liệu định Ung Thánh Hựu không sẽ rời đi hắn, hắn liệu định Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ một mực chờ hắn, chờ hắn chơi đủ rồi, chờ hắn cuối cùng nói ra câu kia đã sớm nên nói "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi" .

Hiện tại xem ra, hắn cái gọi là chắc chắn cũng có thể là chỉ là mù quáng tự tin thôi.

3.

Lại là một năm mùa đông, hôm nay là Khương Daniel hai mươi sáu tuổi sinh nhật, hắn không có mời những bằng hữu khác, chỉ là cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát một cái tin nhắn ngắn: "Đêm nay bốn mùa khách sạn 2510 phòng, theo giúp ta qua cái sinh nhật" .

Ung Thánh Hựu đến đúng giờ khách sạn, đúng giờ tiến quen thuộc gian phòng, lại phát hiện đêm nay bầu không khí có chút vi diệu. Gian phòng không có mở đèn, mà là đốt lên mùi thơm hoa cỏ ngọn nến, Khương Daniel ngồi tại trên mép giường, cầm trong tay cái gì, xem ra rất khẩn trương.

"Thế nào, sinh nhật còn muốn đánh cái pao chúc mừng a?" Ung Thánh Hựu cởi xuống trên thân món kia dính khí lạnh áo khoác, bưng lấy Khương Daniel mặt liền muốn hôn hắn.

Khương Daniel lại nhẹ nhàng đẩy hắn ra, gãi đầu một cái, lại hít sâu một hơi, rốt cục mở miệng nói ra: "Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng với ta đi!"

Hắn liền vội vội vàng vàng mở ra trong tay nhỏ vải nhung hộp, bên trong nằm hai viên kiểu dáng đơn giản tình lữ đối giới, hắn lấy xuống một viên liền muốn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngón trỏ bộ.

Hắn như cái lần thứ nhất thổ lộ mao đầu tiểu tử, lỗ mãng, mà không phải trong mắt mọi người cái kia tại từng đoạn tình cảm ở giữa không chút phí sức tình trường lão thủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức hoảng tay chân, vô ý thức hất ra Khương Daniel tay. Khi hắn cuối cùng từ Khương Daniel trong miệng nghe được "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi" thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phát hiện mình cũng không có vì vậy mà cảm thấy hưng phấn, hắn ngược lại là đang sợ, hắn sợ Khương Daniel chỉ là nhất thời hưng khởi, hắn sợ mình đơn phương yêu mến sẽ bị như vậy phán hạ tử hình.

"Ba" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh mở đèn trong phòng, lạnh lùng ánh đèn lập tức tưới tắt Khương Daniel thật vất vả kiến tạo một phòng ôn nhu.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bối rối nhặt lên hắn thả ở trên ghế sa lon áo khoác, lại bối rối lui lại mấy bước đến cửa phòng, hắn nói "Daniel, thật xin lỗi... Ta chưa nghĩ ra... Ta không có thể cùng với ngươi..."

Khương Daniel bị hắn tránh không kịp dáng vẻ tổn thương tâm, lại nghĩ tới khi đó hắn không cẩn thận nhìn thấy kia cái tin nhắn ngắn, lòng ham chiếm hữu lập tức giống hồng thủy mãnh thú đồng dạng càn quét hắn, hắn bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn không để hắn đi, miệng bên trong lại bắt đầu nói lung tung lên lời nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không cùng người khác tốt rồi? Có phải là lần trước cái kia họ Vương? Ngươi làm sao có thể cùng người khác cùng một chỗ a? Ngươi chỉ có thể là của ta, ngươi có biết hay không?"

Vừa nói Khương Daniel tay liền thuận Ung Thánh Hựu áo len vạt áo duỗi đi vào, đại thủ nặng nề mà dao động tại Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại bên eo, nghĩ đến đây cỗ thân thể khả năng bị trừ hắn bên ngoài người nhìn qua, thậm chí bị vuốt ve qua, hắn liền đố kị phải nổi điên, răng môi cũng bắt đầu ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ không nhẹ không nặng gặm cắn.

Hắn đã mất đi lý trí, hoàn toàn không biết mình giờ phút này đang làm những gì. Hắn chỉ biết Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt hắn tỏ tình, Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng đã có một cái khác "Hắn" .

Khương Daniel như thế nháo trò, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là thanh tỉnh rất nhiều, hắn dùng sức đẩy ra dính ở trên người hắn Khương Daniel, thanh âm lạnh lùng: "Chính ngươi đếm xem bốn năm qua ngươi đổi qua mấy người bạn trai, Khương Daniel, ngươi có biết hay không ngươi có bao nhiêu tự tư? Ngươi không phải liền là ăn chắc ta thích ngươi sao?"

"Hiện tại ta cho ngươi biết, ta không nghĩ tại ngươi cái này dông dài, mặc dù ta không có có người khác, nhưng ta cũng không nghĩ lại thích ngươi."

"Muốn hay không đánh cái chia tay pao a?" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng cách Khương Daniel một thước địa phương xa, đột nhiên bắt đầu từng kiện thoát quần áo trên người, từ áo len đến áo thun, hắn cuối cùng ở trần đứng tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, nắm lấy Khương Daniel tay liền hướng trên ngực của mình thả, "Khương Daniel, ngươi như thế thích cùng ta đánh pao, có phải hay không là ngươi giao qua những cái kia bạn trai làm // đều không có ta thoải mái?"

Khương Daniel lạnh buốt tay dán Ung Thánh Hựu ấm áp da thịt, lập tức tìm về lý trí, hắn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu từng kiện mặc quần áo tử tế, lại đem chiếc nhẫn trang về trong hộp, đắp lên cái nắp.

"Là, là ta xông động, chúng ta đều cần một quãng thời gian đến suy nghĩ thật kỹ một chút chuyện này."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc thật lâu, mở cửa phòng đang chuẩn bị rời đi, lại tại cửa ra vào do dự một lát, cuối cùng hắn rất nhẹ rất nhẹ nói một câu "Sinh nhật vui vẻ" .

Câu này "Sinh nhật vui vẻ" rõ ràng nhẹ có phải hay không, lại giống như là một khối rèn sắt đồng dạng trùng điệp đặt ở Khương Daniel trong lòng, chìm phải hắn không thở nổi, hắn vuốt ve chiếc nhẫn hộp nhung mặt, ảo não cúi thấp đầu xuống.

4.

Ban đêm đường đi rất lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu ra khách sạn sau nắm thật chặt trên người áo khoác cổ áo, trong đầu phủ kín Khương Daniel câu kia "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi" .

Khương Daniel là thật tâm sao, hắn thật thích hắn sao, hay là ngẫu nhiên nhất thời hưng khởi đâu?

Chính vào sơ thời tiết mùa đông, mùa này bên trong cảm mạo nóng sốt không ít người, Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường về nhà trải qua một phòng khám bệnh, cách trong suốt pha lê có thể nhìn thấy truyền dịch trong phòng ngồi đầy người, nhưng cơ hồ không có người nào là một người đến truyền dịch, hài tử bên người chắc chắn sẽ có mẫu thân lo lắng nhìn chằm chằm truyền dịch bình, các cô gái thì luôn luôn thân mật đem đầu tựa ở bạn trai trên vai.

Xúc cảnh sinh tình, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới đại học năm 4 lúc hắn phát sốt một lần kia. Khi đó hắn ngay tại vì luận văn tốt nghiệp loay hoay sứt đầu mẻ trán, mùa chuyển đổi cũng không đoái hoài tới chú ý, không cẩn thận liền phát đốt, thậm chí một trận đốt tới39 độ.

Khương Daniel theo thường lệ phát tới thứ bảy hẹn pao tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu đang sinh lấy bệnh, cảm xúc yếu ớt, nhìn thấy hẹn pao tin nhắn không khỏi một trận tâm phiền, tức giận về đầu: "Tuần này không được, ta phát sốt, nằm trên giường đâu."

Trong mơ mơ màng màng Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được cửa phòng ngủ mở thanh âm, một thân ảnh cao to ra hiện tại hắn trước mắt —— là Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel thả tay xuống bên trong hai túi đồ vật, đem khô ráo lòng bàn tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán nhiều lần thiếp mấy lần, lại sờ sờ mình, tựa hồ bị kinh hãi người nhiệt độ bị dọa cho phát sợ, miệng bên trong lầm bầm lầu bầu: "Chuyện gì xảy ra, làm sao thiêu đến lợi hại như vậy a..."

Vừa nói vừa xuất ra thuốc hạ sốt liền nước ấm để Ung Thánh Hựu ăn vào, Ung Thánh Hựu ăn thuốc hạ sốt về sau mê man, mông lung ở giữa hắn cảm thấy có hai mảnh lành lạnh bờ môi dán tại hắn bởi vì phát nhiệt mà nóng hổi trên gương mặt.

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm đốt đã lui hơn phân nửa, hắn vừa mở mắt liền phát hiện Khương Daniel chân tay co cóng uốn tại một thanh ghế nhỏ bên trên, nửa ghé vào bên giường ngủ, hai đầu chân dài ủy khuất ba ba dán mép giường cũng cùng một chỗ, đáy mắt có một mảnh nhỏ rõ ràng xanh đen.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy đáy lòng xông tới một cỗ ấm áp thủy triều, chậm rãi nhân ẩm ướt hắn đau nhức toàn thân. Hắn vươn tay vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel xốc xếch đỉnh đầu, ở trong lòng yên lặng nói câu "Cám ơn ngươi" .

Ký ức giống như là có phản ứng dây chuyền, hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa từng cọc từng cọc từng kiện đột nhiên toàn bộ hiện lên ở trước mắt. Hắn lại nghĩ tới lúc trước vừa thực tập thời điểm, bận tối mày tối mặt, thường xuyên không để ý tới ăn cơm chiều, Khương Daniel đầu tiên là Thiên Thiên gửi nhắn tin căn dặn hắn muốn ăn cơm chiều, cuối cùng dứt khoát đóng gói đồ ăn tại hắn chung cư cổng chờ hắn tan tầm trở về cùng một chỗ ăn.

Khương Daniel thật thích hắn sao? Đáp án có lẽ sớm đã không cần nói cũng biết, chỉ là trong nhà chưa tỏ, ngoài ngõ đã tường Ung Thánh Hựu một mực hậu tri hậu giác thôi.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xoay người qua, hắn bắt đầu hướng về lúc đến đường chạy.

5.

Đêm đó người đi trên đường có thể sẽ nhìn thấy một cái nam nhân trẻ tuổi tại ban đêm đầu đường bên trên một đường phi nước đại —— kia là lại một đường chạy về khách sạn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại quen thuộc 2510 trước của phòng, vuốt ve áo khoác bên trên nếp uốn, "Gõ gõ" gõ nhẹ ba tiếng cửa phòng.

Không đợi Khương Daniel hoàn toàn mở cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu liền chen vào, gian phòng bên trong ánh nến lóe lên một nhấp nháy, hắn không nói lời gì mà đối với một mặt không rõ ràng cho lắm Khương Daniel liền hôn xuống.

Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi liếm qua Khương Daniel mắt phải sừng hạ viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, nằm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng thì thầm nói: "Khương Daniel, ngươi có biết hay không ta hận ngươi nhất viên này nốt ruồi, ta thậm chí hoài nghi là viên này nốt ruồi để ngươi trở nên như thế hoa tâm..."

"Nhưng là lần này , ta muốn tin tưởng ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu lại theo gương mặt hướng phía dưới, một đường hôn đến Khương Daniel cổ, xương quai xanh.

Tiếp lấy Khương Daniel nghe được hắn hai mươi sáu tuổi nhân sinh bên trong nhất là dễ nghe một câu, hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói: "Bởi vì, ta thực tế là rất ưa thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu từng chữ đều vừa nhẹ nhàng vừa dịu dàng, giống từng mảnh từng mảnh lông nhung thiên nga dính tại Khương Daniel đáy lòng bên trên, để hắn từ thân thể đến tứ chi đều Ôn nóng lên.

Khương Daniel cũng ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lần này, bọn hắn đều tại yêu bên trong tìm được khát vọng đã lâu quy y.

Nói cho cùng ngươi ta đều chẳng qua là nhục thân phàm thai, chỉ cầu tại cuộc sống bình thường bên trong tìm được một điểm tục nát tình yêu.

Xong


	66. Chapter 66

Xuân tế (1)

* chiến tranh

* thời đại giá không

Xuân tế

Ủng chiến đế giày là mùi vị gì?

Tại bị báng súng kích choáng trước đó, tại cái kia bắt được hắn tay bắn tỉa chuẩn xác không sai lầm giẫm lên má phải của hắn trước đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự rõ ràng nghe được thuộc da, phân ngựa cùng đông lạnh bùn đất hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau hương vị, bọn chúng trộn lẫn mùi máu tươi, không có kết cấu gì lẫn nhau lên men, quỷ dị lại hoang đường.

Đúng vậy, quỷ dị lại hoang đường —— chính như bọn hắn vị trí thời đại này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trại tù binh bên trong mơ màng tỉnh lại, đầu bị báng súng đánh trúng địa phương vẫn truyền đến trận trận cùn đau nhức. Hắn nhìn quanh bốn phía một cái, cùng nó nói nơi này là trại tù binh, chẳng bằng nói là một cái bị lâm thời trưng dụng tồn lương lều vải, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong chất đầy lúa mì, trong không khí tràn ngập ngũ cốc khô ráo mùi, mãnh liệt, ấm áp, Mạch Tuệ hạt tròn phảng phất có thể dễ dàng mà bị người hút vào lá phổi bên trong.

Tiếp lấy hắn nhìn thấy hắn không muốn nhất ở nơi này người nhìn thấy —— Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc địch quân quân trang —— cắt may vừa người tím sắc hành quân phục, đai lưng cẩn thận quấn quanh lấy vải vóc hạ kia đoạn nhỏ gầy vòng eo, ủng chiến mũi giày dính lẻ tẻ bùn điểm, trên vai phải thiếu tá quân hàm lại là lập loè tỏa sáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu lại bắt đầu ẩn ẩn làm đau, hắn ánh mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ, thấy không rõ cách hắn gang tấc xa Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt biểu lộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân đi thong thả hướng ngồi dưới đất Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đến, hắn ủng chiến ép qua đầy đất lúa mạch, rơm rạ đứt gãy phát ra "Két kéo két kéo" tiếng vang, hắn càng đi càng gần, rốt cục tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt nửa ngồi xổm xuống.

Hắn vươn tay, nắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái cằm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì trong quân đội thời gian dài cung cấp lương không đủ mà gầy gò rất nhiều, cằm xương cấn phải Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay thấy đau, hắn mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói ra: "Khương trung tá, hiện tại ngươi là tù binh của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giãy dụa mấy lần, lại phát hiện hai tay của mình bị vững vàng trói cùng một chỗ, làm hắn không cách nào động đậy, giờ phút này hắn rốt cục thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt biểu lộ —— lạnh lùng, tàn khốc, thậm chí là cực đoan vô tình.

Không hề nghi ngờ, Ung Thánh Hựu phản đảng, cũng phản quốc.

"Tại sao có thể như vậy... Ngươi vậy mà..."

"Không sai! Ta đã thoát ly tinh đảng, ta hiện tại là phương nam trung thành chiến sĩ! Mà ngươi, chỉ là trong tay của ta một cái quân hàm khá lớn tù binh thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu buông tay ra, mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện trung tá quân hàm.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi quên năm đó chúng ta gia nhập tinh đảng mục đích sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi không để lại dấu vết lắc lư một cái, hắn đem ánh mắt dời về phía vựa lúa khác một bên, lâm vào ngắn ngủi trầm mặc.

"Là vì cứu vớt nhân dân với đất nước đem không nước trong nước sôi lửa bỏng!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục nói, má phải của hắn trên má có một đạo rõ ràng vết máu, bờ môi khô ráo phải nhỏ ra huyết, trong ánh mắt lại lóe lý tưởng ánh sáng.

"Nam bắc phân liệt đã là tất nhiên, quốc gia này sớm đã không có thuốc nào cứu được, từ giữa nát rữa ra ngoài. Tinh đảng suất lĩnh phương bắc bộ đội ngay tại liên tục bại lui, quốc cảnh tuyến đã bị chúng ta sau đẩy100 ngàn mét, tạm thời bị các ngươi chiếm đoạt dẫn đầu đều cũng sớm muộn là chúng ta vật trong bàn tay, ta khuyên các ngươi hay là sớm làm từ bỏ đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt từ đầu đến cuối không có thả trên người mình, là ra ngoài áy náy, hay là ra ngoài chán ghét? Hắn không được biết.

Hải quốc mùa đông một mực rất lạnh, hàn lưu tại đại dương bên trên chầm chậm giao hội, để nhiệt độ vừa giảm lại hàng, nhưng mà bọn hắn giờ phút này vị trí là hải quốc đất liền địa khu, lâu không mưa rơi, hàn phong lạnh thấu xương mà khô ráo.

Giờ phút này bên ngoài lều vừa một hồi lâu gió lớn trải qua, cào đến lều vải trên đỉnh chống nước vải bay phất phới.

"Thánh Hựu, không phải như vậy, ngươi nghe ta nói..."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, chuẩn bị rời đi.

"Chỉ cần tinh đảng quân đội còn tại phấn đấu, chỉ cần nhân dân vẫn khát vọng hòa bình, chỉ cần ta nguyệt đảng cùng phương bắc có thể thoát khỏi lục nước điều khiển, hải quốc liền có khả năng thống nhất, ngươi năm đó ta lý tưởng liền có thể thực hiện!"

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện... Ngươi từ trước đến nay đều là như thế, quá phận chủ nghĩa lý tưởng, chỉ có một bầu nhiệt huyết, bạch bạch tưới vào hàn băng bên trên."

"Không nghĩ tới, cái này ngắn ngủi mấy năm qua, biến hóa của ngươi lại to lớn như thế, lại cùng chúng ta lúc trước chí hướng đi ngược lại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đắng chát lắc đầu, vựa lúa bên trong tĩnh giống bị đông lại.

"Im miệng! Ngươi bây giờ là ta tù binh, là nam quân tù binh, không tới phiên ngươi đối ta chỉ trỏ!" Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị đâm chọt chỗ đau, ngữ khí vội vàng xao động.

"Thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu, mấy năm qua này ta rất nhớ ngươi, ta thường thường mơ tới ngươi, ta nhờ rất nhiều người đến hỏi tung tích của ngươi, nghe ngóng ngươi chỗ quân đội phiên hiệu..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghẹn ngào một chút, chỉ cảm thấy trong miệng tràn ngập một cỗ nặng nề rỉ sắt vị, cái ót sưng khối còn tại "Thình thịch" làm đau, khóe mắt của hắn đã bắt đầu đỏ lên.

"Bất luận đã từng như thế nào, hiện tại chúng ta là địch, ta có ta chỗ ủng hộ chính quyền, mà ngươi, cùng ngươi chỗ ủng hộ chính quyền, chính là ta chỗ muốn lật đổ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem lại nói tuyệt, kéo ra vải mành cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi lều trại, một nháy mắt gió lạnh chảy ngược tiến vựa lúa, thổi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay chân phát lạnh, hắn há to miệng nghĩ nói thêm gì nữa, lại phát hiện mình như nghẹn ở cổ họng.

Hải quốc vốn là một cái thống nhất quốc gia, ở vào đại dương bên cạnh giàu có nhất trên bán đảo, nhưng mà mấy năm trước, tiếp giáp hải quốc nam bộ lặng yên hưng khởi lục xí nghiệp nhà nước đồ đem hải quốc phân liệt thành độc lập nam bắc hai nước, cũng đem phân liệt sau nam bộ thu về mình dưới trướng, thành lập chính quyền bù nhìn, để cướp lấy hải quốc tài nguyên phong phú.

Nhân dân đương nhiên không muốn nhìn thấy quốc gia bị chia cắt, nhưng phương nam kẻ dã tâm nhóm lại sớm đã ngo ngoe muốn động, tự mình cùng lục nước bè lũ xu nịnh, mượn nhờ cái sau liên tục không ngừng vũ khí tiếp tế, thành lập một chi quân đội, cũng bởi vậy sinh ra mới chính đảng —— nguyệt đảng.

Người phương bắc dân vì ứng đối phương nam càng thêm cường đại phân liệt thế lực, cũng ứng vận sinh ra tên là tinh đảng chính đảng, đồng thời tổ kiến quân đội.

Phương nam nhân dân nhận nguyệt đảng cùng lục quốc giáo toa, khát vọng phân liệt, mà phương bắc nhân dân lại hi vọng thống nhất quốc gia, hai bên lợi ích sinh ra rõ ràng xung đột. Nguyệt đảng thậm chí ở trong nước phân chia nam bắc biên giới, phái trọng binh trấn giữ, không cho phép người phương nam dân Bắc thượng, cũng không cho phép người phương bắc dân xuôi nam.

Biên giới bên trên vũ lực không ngừng xung đột, chiến tranh đã không thể tránh được, một điểm tức.

Ba năm trước đây, nguyệt trong đảng bộ dư luận nhà lợi dụng truyền thông, không ngừng trắng trợn tuyên truyền phân liệt ngôn luận, đồng thời láo xưng ba tên phương nam binh sĩ tại biên cảnh bị tinh đảng tay bắn tỉa tàn nhẫn sát hại, khiến cho tình thế gay cấn, cũng làm nam bắc hai bên mâu thuẫn chưa từng có kích thích, rốt cục đến bộc phát điểm tới hạn —— nam bắc chiến tranh chính thức bộc phát.

Trăng sao đánh nhau, tối tăm không mặt trời, hải quốc từ đây lâm vào dài dằng dặc lẫm đông.

Mà phương bắc nhân dân là chính nghĩa, bọn hắn minh bạch quốc gia quyết không thể bị phân liệt, nam bắc nhân dân trên thân lưu đều là đồng dạng máu, chỉ có sơn hà thống nhất mới là hải quốc nhân dân cộng đồng tâm nguyện. Thế là một nhóm lớn có chí hướng người trẻ tuổi gia nhập tinh đảng, đeo lên hoàng tinh nền lam điều lệ đảng, càng có một đám người tiến vào quân đội, cầm lấy súng chi, chuẩn bị vì quốc gia thống nhất mà làm ra chảy máu hi sinh, thậm chí là không tiếc kính dâng ra bản thân tính mạng quý giá.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là ba năm trước đây tại phương bắc trường quân đội nhận biết, bọn hắn là cùng thời kỳ sinh, cùng một chỗ tiến trường quân đội, lại cùng nhau ra trường học, nhưng bị phân phối đến khác biệt trong đội ngũ.

Nhưng mà hiếm ai biết chính là —— bọn hắn không chỉ có là đồng học, càng là ngày xưa người yêu, đi ra trường quân đội chuẩn bị tham gia phân phối ngày đó, chính là bọn hắn chia tay thời gian.

Ba năm trước đây Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt liền phát hiện trong đám người lộ ra không giống bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đối đồng loại mùi luôn luôn hết sức mẫn cảm.

Thế là khi tiến vào trường quân đội một tháng sau cái nào đó ban đêm, các học viên kết thúc cường độ cao xạ kích nhiệm vụ, đi tới tập thể gian tắm rửa rửa mặt, đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại dùng sức xoa tắm ngực làn da thời điểm, thân thể trần truồng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lặng yên đi tới phía sau hắn, tóc còn ướt lướt qua hắn mẫn cảm cái cổ, làm cho hắn một trận nhỏ xíu run rẩy.

Tiếp lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ gầy eo, một tay nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt vòng lấy hắn nửa đột nhiên tính / khí, nằm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn chậm rãi nói ra: "Ngươi thích không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện bờ môi chính dán vành tai của hắn, miệng bên trong thở ra nhiệt khí so trong phòng tắm hơi nước còn bỏng, bởi vì cầm thương mà trở nên thô ráp lòng bàn tay chính du tẩu tại hắn phần eo mỗi một tấc mẫn cảm trên da, thế là hắn gật gật đầu, hai cỗ trẻ tuổi thân thể nhân thể dính chặt vào nhau, tại phương này sương mù bừng bừng không gian bên trong cùng nhau ngã vào cực lạc vực sâu.

Tám tháng về sau, bởi vì thời gian chiến tranh đối binh lực bức thiết nhu cầu, bọn hắn từ phương bắc trường quân đội vội vàng tốt nghiệp, mấy trăm mấy ngàn người đứng ở trường học lớn như vậy thao luyện trên trận, bọn hắn mang cao thượng lý tưởng, khát vọng hải quốc hòa bình, đối hải quốc quốc kỳ trang nghiêm tuyên thệ, trẻ tuổi nhóm người ánh mắt sáng ngời, cắn chặt răng, non nớt trên bờ vai khiêng súng trường, hứa hẹn đem không tiếc bất cứ giá nào đổi lấy sơn hà thống nhất.

Một trận gió lớn thổi qua thao luyện trận, cuốn lên đầy trời cát vàng, không biết có phải hay không là bị cát sỏi mê mắt, một chút binh sĩ lại bắt đầu khóc lên. Run rẩy trong tiếng gió, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm tay mình, hắn bóp như thế dùng sức, giống như là tại làm im ắng cáo biệt.

"Nghĩa Kiện, ta sẽ nghĩ tới ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu về nắm chặt tay của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng không có lên tiếng, chỉ là dùng ủng chiến nhiều lần đá mặt đất bên trên hòn đá nhỏ.

Cuối cùng bọn hắn ai cũng chưa hề nói "Gặp lại", bởi vì ai cũng cho không nổi dạng này nặng hứa hẹn, bọn hắn chỉ là dùng sức ôm một lát, tiếp lấy liền bị phân phối đến khác biệt đội ngũ, từ đây đạp lên con đường khác.

Ba năm trước đây bọn hắn có mang cộng đồng lý tưởng, hai viên trẻ tuổi tâm không có chút nào kẽ hở dính chặt vào nhau, thậm chí kế hoạch chờ chiến tranh kết thúc về sau, muốn tại đã từng nam bắc trên biên cảnh đóng một tòa xuôi theo hồ nhà gỗ nhỏ; bây giờ bọn hắn thân mang khác biệt quân phục, nghiễm nhưng đã đứng tại xa xa bát ngát mặt đối lập bên trên.

Trời đông còn đang tiếp tục, mà mùa xuân chậm chạp chưa tới.

Xuân tế (2)

* chiến tranh

* thời đại giá không

Xuân tế

Hải quốc mùa đông vẫn là trước sau như một lạnh, lôi cuốn nhỏ vụn băng tinh hàn phong không từ thủ đoạn từ các binh sĩ cổ áo, ống tay áo khe hở tiến vào trong thân thể, cơ hồ muốn đem người huyết dịch đều đông cứng.

Lại một trận gió lạnh thổi qua cằn cỗi vùng quê, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô ý thức nắm chặt mình cũng không tính dày đặc hành quân phục, hắn ủng chiến hôm qua dính một chút nước, sáng nay giày trên mặt kết một tầng tinh tế băng, rét lạnh từ lòng bàn chân bay thẳng đỉnh đầu.

Bị bắt làm tù binh Bắc Quân nhóm đều sắc mặt u ám, cúi thấp đầu tại trong đội ngũ nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi, nam quân áp giải binh sĩ thì khiêng thương đi tại đội ngũ hai bên.

Tù binh vốn là trong chiến tranh một loại u ám tồn tại, không có tôn nghiêm, không có nhân quyền, cho dù là lại chính quy quân đội, cũng rất khó làm được tuân thủ một cách nghiêm chỉnh tù binh đãi ngộ công ước.

Chi đội ngũ này ngay tại một đường Bắc thượng, bọn hắn đem rất nhanh đến Bắc Quân chiếm đoạt lĩnh khu vực, có lẽ nam quân chính tại tập hợp, chuẩn bị khởi xướng một trận đại quy mô phản công.

Nhưng trải qua hai ngày này quan sát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất mau đánh tiêu suy đoán này.

Bởi vì cái này thật sự là một chi đỡ không nổi tường nam quân bộ đội —— kỷ luật tản mạn, binh sĩ đều là không có gánh thương bao lâu lăng đầu tiểu tử; vật tư không đủ, không chỉ có lương thảo cực độ thiếu, ngay cả quần áo các loại đồ dùng hàng ngày cung ứng cũng theo không kịp, đã là mùa đông, nhưng các binh sĩ đều chỉ mặc thật mỏng kẹp áo, càng đi bắc đi càng lạnh, bọn này người phương nam rất nhanh liền sẽ bị rét lạnh chỗ đánh tan.

Nếu như mỗi một chi phương nam quân đội đều như thế, như vậy không hề nghi ngờ —— người phương nam đang chịu chết.

Chi đội ngũ này hẳn không phải là tại Bắc thượng tiến công, mà là tại chạy tán loạn, về phần tại sao hướng phương bắc chạy tán loạn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền không được biết.

Tại kiến thức đến chi đội ngũ này vô năng về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu kế hoạch đào thoát, mấy ngày qua hắn đều ẩn nhẫn không phát, hắn vô tâm làm ác kém cơm nước hoặc trông coi binh chửi mắng mà phẫn nộ, hắn đang cố gắng thăm dò quân đội làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, ý đồ tìm tới một cái có thể chạy thoát lỗ hổng.

Trải qua mấy ngày quan sát về sau, một cái kế hoạch trong lòng hắn dần dần thành hình.

Tốt nhất trốn đi thời gian tại chạng vạng tối sáu điểm, khi đó trông coi binh nhóm sẽ tiến hành luân phiên, kết nối đám binh sĩ sẽ thừa cơ trộm cái lười, nói chuyện phiếm hai câu, hoặc là dứt khoát đi xa một chút đi hút điếu thuốc. Sáu điểm trời còn không phải rất đen, cũng không đến nỗi chạy trốn sau trong rừng rậm lạc đường.

Càng mấu chốt chính là , dựa theo hiện tại hành quân tốc độ, ba ngày sau bọn hắn đem đến phía trước một cái thôn trang nhỏ, đến lúc đó các binh sĩ sẽ làm một phen chỉnh đốn, bổ sung một chút vật tư dự trữ, tính cảnh giác tự nhiên sẽ giảm xuống, luân phiên lỗ hổng sẽ bị vô hạn phóng đại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định phải tóm chặt lấy cơ hội này, rời đi thảm đạm tù binh đội ngũ.

Từ khi bị bắt về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc dù chỉ gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu một lần, nhưng là hắn lại mỗi đêm đều sẽ mơ tới Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mộng đơn giản là chút tại trường quân đội lúc phát sinh việc nhỏ, khi đó xem ra nhất là bình thường đủ loại chi tiết, bây giờ lại giống như chân trời sao trời đồng dạng xa không thể chạm.

Đến thôn trang một ngày trước ban đêm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại phát mộng mơ tới Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn mơ tới hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nâng lên súng trường làm thực chiến diễn luyện ngày ấy.

Ngày đó bầu trời rất nặng rất tối, trụi lủi thao luyện trên trận thậm chí tìm không thấy một lùm cỏ dại, một trận gió thổi qua, đầy trời cát vàng lập tức đổ ập xuống bao phủ lại thao luyện trên trận mỗi một cái vật sống.

Tiếng súng ở bên tai liên tiếp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc dù có chút khẩn trương, nhưng vẫn là hít sâu một hơi, dùng sức bóp cò, bắn ra mình hai mươi năm nhân sinh bên trong thương thứ nhất.

Nơi xa cái kia khi bia ngắm người bù nhìn lập tức hung hăng run bỗng nhúc nhích, xem ra một thương này bắn ra rất chuẩn, không có bắn không trúng bia.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập gay mũi mùi khói thuốc súng, nổ súng sức giật cho cánh tay cơ bắp mang tới đau nhức cảm giác vẫn rất tươi sáng, hắn bắn trúng hồng tâm, hắn vốn hẳn nên vì thế mà hưng phấn, nhưng hắn duy vừa cảm thụ đến cũng chỉ có nặng nề cảm giác đè nén.

Nếu như là trên chiến trường, như vậy hắn đối diện người này đã chết rồi, là hắn dùng súng giết chết hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ không nghĩ tới, giết người vậy mà là đơn giản như vậy một sự kiện, huống chi có chiến tranh tiền đề, hết thảy giết chóc đều được trao cho lý do chính đáng.

Bên cạnh thân lại chậm chạp chưa truyền đến tiếng súng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu tay phải giơ thương, ngón trỏ hư hư chụp tại trên cò súng, cả người không chỗ ở run rẩy.

Hắn đang sợ, hắn không dám nổ súng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, cũng xoay đầu lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng hắn gật gật đầu, trong mắt toát ra một điểm rả rích nhu tình, lấy cổ vũ hắn không nên hoảng hốt.

Nửa phút về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nổ súng, không có bắn không trúng bia, nhưng hắn nhỏ gầy thân thể lại bị sức giật rắn rắn chắc chắc đỉnh một chút, hắn lui lại mấy bước, nhìn chằm chằm còn tại chầm chậm bốc khói họng súng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Nghĩa Kiện, chúng ta thật thành vì một sĩ binh sao, đây chính là chiến tranh sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để súng xuống, cẩn thận từng li từng tí tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, cầm chặt hắn run rẩy hai tay, mang theo mỏng kén ngón cái tại trên mu bàn tay của hắn nhiều lần vuốt ve, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân nhàn nhạt tạo mùi thơm, tâm tình hoảng loạn một chút xíu bình phục lại, hắn nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm chậm rãi vang lên: "Đây chính là chiến tranh, nhưng ngươi đừng sợ, nổ súng là thiên chức của quân nhân, chúng ta đều không có sai."

"Thật hi vọng nội chiến sớm ngày kết thúc, tổ quốc có thể thống nhất, ta chán ghét đạn hương vị."

"Chỉ hi vọng như thế đi..."

Lại một trận gió thổi qua thao luyện trận, nhỏ vụn cát vàng bay vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, hắn vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện dày đặc bả vai, cảm giác khóe mắt có chút ướt sũng, thô ráp cát sỏi cùn cùn cọ xát lấy hạ mí mắt.

Nhưng nội chiến đánh chính là ba năm, nam Bắc Song phương tại dài dằng dặc trong lúc giằng co chậm chạp không cách nào đạt thành chung nhận thức, hải quốc sơn hà đã sắp phá nát, mỗi một dòng sông đều chảy xuống chiến sĩ máu tươi, mỗi một tòa trên gò núi đều vang lên qua chói tai tiếng súng.

Cái này tràng nội chiến liền giống như một cái dài dằng dặc trời đông, chậm chạp không thấy mùa xuân đến mánh khóe.

Ký ức luôn luôn gọi người buồn, gọi người đau nhức, làm cho lòng người nát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại tại hoảng hốt trong mộng cảnh giãy dụa lấy tỉnh lại, trong lòng bàn tay lại không còn có Ung Thánh Hựu ngày xưa nhiệt độ.

Hắn đứng dậy đánh thức chính tựa ở trên cành cây nửa mê nửa tỉnh trông coi binh, ngữ khí nhàn nhạt: "Ta muốn đi giải cái tay."

Vừa lạnh vừa đói tân binh không kiên nhẫn dậm chân một cái, nâng đỡ trên vai súng máy, hùng hùng hổ hổ áp tải Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng rừng rậm chỗ sâu đi vài bước.

Hắn chỉ chỉ trước mắt một mảnh đất trống, trong giọng nói còn mang theo nồng đậm buồn ngủ: "Ngươi ở chỗ này giải quyết đi, chớ đi xa a, dám chạy ngươi liền chết chắc."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn buồn "Ừ" một tiếng, làm bộ giải khai khóa quần. Vì ngày mai kế hoạch có thể thuận lợi tiến hành, hắn nhất định phải quên mình trung tá thân phận, bảo trì tuyệt đối điệu thấp, tận khả năng trầm mặc, tranh thủ không làm cho bất luận cái gì không tất yếu chú ý.

Hắn giả bộ đến đi vệ sinh, trên thực tế là vì quan sát một chút phụ cận địa hình, để ngày mai có thể thuận lợi hơn rời đi.

Đêm nay bầu trời đêm rất sạch sẽ, đám mây rất ít, tinh tinh cũng rất nhiều, ngày mai hẳn là một cái trời nắng. Trời nắng là tốt nhất, mặt đất sẽ bảo trì khô ráo, có lợi cho ở trong rừng thời gian dài hành tẩu.

Đang lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị trở về tù binh đội ngũ thời điểm, hắn lại một lần nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trông coi binh nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức đứng thẳng người, cung cung kính kính nói một tiếng "Thiếu tá tốt" .

Tinh quang đem tĩnh mịch rừng rậm chiếu hơi sáng, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không dám ngẩng đầu, hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt luôn luôn khó mà làm được có giữ lại, hắn sợ hãi một cái đối mặt liền sẽ đem mình bán, dẫn đến mình phí công nhọc sức.

Nhưng hắn thực tế là quá muốn lại nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như ngày mai hắn thật trốn đi thành công, vậy tối nay liền rất có thể là bọn hắn một lần cuối cùng gặp mặt.

Từ đây chiến hỏa bay tán loạn, trận đối lập, dù cho ngày xưa người yêu phơi thây vùng quê, hắn cũng không thể nào mà biết.

Lại nhìn một chút đi, liền nhìn một chút, một chút cũng tốt.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu lên, không giữ lại chút nào nhìn thẳng hắn —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện so trước mấy ngày vừa gầy chút, cái cằm đường cong càng phát ra sắc nhọn, trẻ tuổi trên gương mặt đều là mệt mỏi thái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt là làm sao làm được ba năm như một ngày? Nóng bỏng, ôn nhu, y hệt năm đó tại trường quân đội lúc dáng vẻ, ba năm này đủ loại tựa hồ chưa hề phát sinh qua, hắn yêu thương tựa hồ chưa hề cắt giảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim giống như là bị người hung hăng chộp trong tay, mỗi một giọt máu đều sẽ bị tàn nhẫn chen làm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt để hắn cảm thấy một trận ngạt thở lòng chua xót.

Cách đó không xa lại truyền tới một trận ủng chiến giẫm qua lá khô thanh âm, một cái đồng dạng thân mang nam quân quân phục trung niên nam nhân đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó có thể tin nhìn thấy nam nhân từ phía sau lưng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, tựa như lúc trước hắn trăm ngàn lần làm qua như thế.

Mượn tinh quang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh thấy rõ người tới diện mạo —— nam quân nổi danh Lý thượng tướng, nguyệt đảng dư luận chế tạo cơ.

Nhưng hắn nổi danh cũng không chỉ là bởi vì hắn kia xuất sắc kích động năng lực, càng là bởi vì hắn không giống với thường nhân hướng giới tính. Liên quan tới hắn nhúng chàm thủ hạ sĩ quan sự tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm có nghe thấy, nhưng hắn từ không có nghĩ đến lúc này bị Lý tướng quân ôm vậy mà là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo có chút không ngay ngắn, quân trang vạt áo cũng một mảnh lộn xộn, dây lưng qua loa treo ở bên hông. Không biết thế nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy trong dạ dày một trận dời sông lấp biển, hắn tâm không thể ức chế rơi xuống, phảng phất rơi vào to lớn hầm băng.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Lý thượng tướng tay còn đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng, còn thuận thế nắm chặt cánh tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong khiếp sợ cố gắng duy trì trầm mặc, ngược lại là phụ trách trông coi hắn tân binh há miệng run rẩy mở miệng: "Thượng tướng, không có gì, chính là mang cái này tên hỗn đản ra giải cái tay."

Hắn đá một cước Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắp chân, ra hiệu hắn tranh thủ thời gian cùng mình đi.

Trở lại tù binh đội ngũ về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lâu không thể ngủ, một khi nhắm mắt lại, trong óc của hắn liền hiện ra Lý thượng tướng khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng tay, thất vọng cùng chấn kinh giống như là thuỷ triều hướng hắn đánh tới.

Trời đã có chút tỏa sáng, tảng sáng ánh rạng đông đem rất nhanh biết chút sáng vùng rừng rậm này, mượn mờ mờ tia sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ áo khoác tường kép bên trong xuất ra tấm kia hắn tùy thân bảo tồn ba năm chụp ảnh chung, nhìn một chút, ánh mắt của hắn lại bắt đầu mỏi nhừ.

Kia bức ảnh chung là bọn hắn năm đó xác định quan hệ sau tháng thứ ba đập, lúc ấy chính vào mùa xuân, hắn vẫn nhớ kỹ ngày đó gió rất mềm mại, mây cũng mềm mại, ngay cả hai người tiếu dung cũng là vừa vặn tốt. Mặc dù bọn hắn còn không dám ở trước mặt mọi người công khai biểu hiện ra thân mật, nhưng trên mặt bọn họ biểu hiện ra khoái hoạt là lừa gạt không được người.

Đó là một loại thuần túy, không trộn lẫn bất kỳ tạp chất gì khoái hoạt, bọn hắn chưa nhận nhao nhao loạn loạn đạn lạc, không thể gặp ánh sáng chính trị âm mưu nhiễm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bi ai nghĩ, hắn nguyện ý không tiếc bất cứ giá nào trở lại quá khứ, dù là chỉ có một ngày cũng tốt.  
Xuân tế (3)

* chiến tranh

* thời đại giá không

Xuân tế

Nương theo lấy trong mộng "Phanh ——" một tiếng vang thật lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ cạn ngủ bên trong thống khổ tỉnh lại, trong mộng hắn nhìn thấy lửa cháy thôn trang, đầy đất bừa bộn cùng tay chân không trọn vẹn binh sĩ, cuối cùng tầng tầng huyễn ảnh trùng điệp, lại chiếu ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trẻ tuổi mà anh tuấn mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng trong gió, mặc kiểu dáng đơn giản áo thun cùng quần jean, gương mặt sạch sẽ lạ thường, không có một vết sẹo, không có một tia vết máu, y hệt năm đó hắn tại trường quân đội lúc hăng hái dáng vẻ. Hắn xa xa đứng, xông Ung Thánh Hựu ngại ngùng cười, hết thảy liền giống bị lồng bên trên tầng lụa mỏng mỹ hảo, chỉ có hắn mắt phải hạ viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt đỏ đến quá mức, chu sa đồng dạng huyết hồng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đến gần, duỗi ra ngón tay nhẹ nhàng sờ đụng một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện nốt ruồi, nóng hổi nhiệt độ lại làm cho hắn thu tay về.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn như cũ cười, ngữ khí lại là đang chất vấn: "Thánh Hựu, ngươi không yêu ta sao, ngươi tại sao phải phản bội chúng ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bối rối lắc đầu, lại gật gật đầu, lại nói không nên lời một câu.

Tiếp lấy hắn nhìn thấy thiên địa xoay tròn, vạn vật mơ hồ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trước mắt hắn hóa thành từng mảnh từng mảnh tro tàn, thao luyện trận cũng biến thành một tòa bị pháo hôi oanh tạc qua thành thị, phụ nữ, nhi đồng tiếng khóc liên tiếp.

Mỗi một phiến tro tàn đều là nóng, mỗi một phiến đều thiêu đốt lấy linh hồn của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã ly hoạn thương tích sau ứng kích chướng ngại hơn hai năm, giấc ngủ của hắn luôn luôn rất nhạt, trong mộng vĩnh viễn là không ngừng không nghỉ chiến tranh tràng diện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng thỉnh thoảng đến thăm, cho hắn tăng thêm tràn ngập nhu tình đau đớn.

Bệnh của hắn khởi nguyên từ hai năm trước một tràng chiến dịch bên trong, lúc ấy Bắc Quân chiến đấu mục tiêu là cầm xuống kênh đào quyền sử dụng.

Tiến công đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thân là ban trưởng, dẫn đầu một chi năm người tiểu đội tiến vào kênh đào bên cạnh thôn trang, nhiệm vụ của bọn hắn là đoạt lấy trong thôn trang gác chuông, chiếm trước cực kỳ trọng yếu cao điểm.

Gác chuông xây ở kênh đào bờ bên kia, muốn ra vào chỉ có thể dựa vào một tòa nhỏ hẹp cầu đá, cầu bờ bên kia có nam quân trấn giữ, nghĩ muốn mạnh mẽ vượt qua quả thực là thiên phương dạ đàm.

Còn có một loại qua sông phương pháp, đó chính là đi qua. Nhưng người phương bắc không bằng người phương nam như vậy biết thuỷ tính, biết bơi vậy mà chỉ có trong lớp nhất binh lính trẻ tuổi —— mười tám tuổi Tiểu Lý.

"Thiếu tá, để để ta đi! Chờ ta bơi tới bờ bên kia, ta liền nổ súng chuyển di trông coi binh lực chú ý, đến lúc đó các ngươi liền có đầy đủ thời gian có thể từ trên cầu qua sông!" Nhỏ Lý Song tay dán chặt lấy khe quần, hắn hiển nhiên mười phần khẩn trương, nhưng ánh mắt lại sáng ngời có thần.

Gác chuông cực kỳ trọng yếu, bọn hắn nhất định phải chiếm trước, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, vỗ vỗ Tiểu Lý non nớt bả vai, đồng ý thỉnh cầu của hắn.

Tiếp lấy hắn nhìn thấy Tiểu Lý đang đến gần âm nhiệt độ bên trong nhảy vào đen sì nước sông, hắn nhìn thấy Tiểu Lý bơi tới bờ bên kia sau cùng trông coi binh tiến hành dài dằng dặc vật lộn, lại nói tiếp hắn nghe được một tiếng tàn nhẫn lại súng chát chúa vang, đợi đến hắn dẫn đầu còn lại bốn người chạy qua cầu đá lúc, hắn nhìn thấy Tiểu Lý an tĩnh nằm trên mặt đất, ngực mở ra một đám huyết hoa, màu đậm chất lỏng nhuộm đỏ quân phục của hắn, mà bộ kia trẻ tuổi, chỉ có mười tám tuổi thân thể đã không có chút nào sinh cơ, giống một khối vải rách đồng dạng bị ném vứt bỏ trên mặt đất.

Tại giải quyết gác chuông bên trong còn lại phương nam binh sĩ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy tiếp cận Tiểu Lý thi thể, duỗi ra bị nhiệt độ thấp đông lạnh đến đỏ bừng tay, giúp Tiểu Lý khép lại hai mắt, mà tàn nhẫn là —— ngay tại ngắn ngủi mười năm phút trước, cái này trong hai mắt còn lóe ra thần thái, giờ phút này lại vĩnh viễn nhắm lại.

"Là ta hại chết hắn, nếu như hắn không có bơi tới liền tốt, là ta bắt hắn cho hại chết rồi..." Ung Thánh Hựu nửa quỳ tại Tiểu Lý bên cạnh thi thể, không chỗ ở lẩm bẩm nói.

Những người khác vây quanh ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên người khuyên hắn, nói cho hắn Tiểu Lý chết là quang vinh, là hắn trợ giúp Bắc Quân chiếm lĩnh gác chuông, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cái gì đều nghe không vào, hắn gần như sụp đổ hô lớn: "Thế nhưng là hắn mới mẹ nhà hắn mười tám tuổi a!"

Kia lần về sau, thương tích sau ứng kích chướng ngại tựa như ác mộng dây dưa Ung Thánh Hựu, làm hắn ăn nuốt không trôi, đêm không thể say giấc. Chỉ cần vừa nhắm mắt lại, trước mắt của hắn liền sẽ hiện ra Tiểu Lý không có chút huyết sắc nào mặt, cùng đầy trời khói lửa cùng đầy đất tường đổ.

Chiến tranh là chân thật, tàn khốc, bất cận nhân tình, nếu như nói dài dằng dặc nội chiến là một thanh đàn cung, như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới tinh thần chính là một cây đáng thương dây đàn, bị nhiều lần mài mòn, cơ hồ đến kết thúc nứt biên giới.

Hắn vạn vạn không nghĩ tới sẽ còn gặp lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngày xưa người yêu kia thất vọng ánh mắt giống như là tại đối với hắn chỗ lấy cực hình, nhưng ánh mắt kia bên trong rõ ràng còn có yêu thương, càng là làm hắn vô cùng khó xử.

Hắn muốn ôm ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn muốn hôn hôn hắn thái dương, hắn nghĩ nằm ở hắn khoan hậu trên bờ vai khóc rống một trận, nhưng trên người hắn kia thân tím sắc quân phục lại không giờ khắc nào không tại nhắc nhở lấy hắn —— các ngươi đã không phải là người một đường.

Đến thôn trang ngày đó là Thứ tư, mà lại không ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện sở liệu, là cái khó được trời nắng.

Hết thảy cũng rất thuận lợi, hết thảy đều tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện kế hoạch bên trong.

Chạng vạng tối sáu điểm, trời còn có chút tỏa sáng, trời chiều tại núi đầu kia lung lay sắp đổ, trông coi binh tiến hành một lần luân phiên, trong thôn trang phong phú vật tư để các binh sĩ có một cái khó được cơm nước no nê thời gian, hai cái luân phiên binh đều uống một chút ít rượu, say khướt nhàn hàn huyên.

Ngay tại lúc này, chạy!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận trước kia liền nghĩ tốt lộ tuyến rời đi tù binh đội ngũ, một đường chạy đến thôn trang bên ngoài trong rừng rậm, hắn một đường càng không ngừng phi nước đại, cuối cùng đem nam quân đội ngũ bỏ lại đằng sau.

Trong rừng rậm tùng bách khoa cây cối tản mát ra một loại cay độc mùi, nhưng đối rốt cục chạy thoát Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến nói, lại là tự do hương vị.

Hắn dùng sức hô hít hai cái mùa đông lạnh buốt khẩu khí, cây cối hương vị lập tức tràn ngập hắn xoang mũi. Hắn nửa khom người, hai tay dán tại trên đầu gối, quyết định dựa vào một gốc cây khô làm sơ nghỉ ngơi.

Vừa rồi chạy tiêu hao hắn không ít thể lực. Hai ngày này nam quân đưa cho đồ ăn ít càng thêm ít, hắn đã có chút dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ.

Đợi đến hắn lại lúc ngẩng đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện tại trước mặt hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mặc nam quân tím sắc hành quân phục, dây lưng quấn quanh lấy kia tựa hồ so trước mấy ngày càng nhỏ gầy một chút vòng eo, nét mặt của hắn lạnh nhạt, giống như là đã sớm ngờ tới sẽ ở đây gặp được Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Giờ phút này Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay không tấc sắt, súng ngắn đã sớm bị nam quân lấy đi, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu so hắn gầy yếu chút, nhưng muốn bắt sống Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là dễ như trở bàn tay.

Đang lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt vọng chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu móc súng lục ra thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, giống như trước vô số lần như thế, hung hăng ôm lấy hắn, hai tay tại hắn phần gáy chỗ giao nhau, gương mặt dán chặt lấy vai của hắn nơi cổ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân nhàn nhạt tạo hương, cảm giác bị đột nhiên xuất hiện này ôm cướp đi hô hấp, hắn còn đến không kịp nghi hoặc, liền nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn êm ái thấp giọng nói: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta rất nhớ ngươi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhịn không được đi hôn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cóng đến băng lãnh vành tai, môi của hắn giống một khối ấm áp lửa than, du tẩu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên gương mặt, hắn trong khi hôn hít mang theo trước đây ký ức, từng cái đụng chạm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tim, xô ra chút nóng hầm hập huyết dịch, làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùn cùn tâm đau.

Còn không chờ bọn hắn vuốt ve an ủi một lát, sau lưng rừng rậm liền truyền đến ồn ào tiếng bước chân, xem ra là nam quân người đuổi theo.

Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện, giải khai quân trang cổ áo, tại trên cổ tìm tòi một hồi lâu, rốt cục gỡ xuống một đầu treo một cái năm centimet vuông bảng hiệu dây chuyền —— kia là thân phận quân nhân bài.

Thân phận bài là một quân trên thân người cực kỳ trọng yếu đồ vật, có thể dùng tại phân biệt thân phận quân nhân. Đối với bất hạnh hi sinh binh sĩ đến nói, thân phận bài có thể trợ giúp bọn hắn lá rụng về cội; mà đối với còn sống binh sĩ đến nói, thân phận bài đem trợ giúp bọn hắn cho thấy mình vị trí trận doanh, không đến mức bị xem như gián điệp xử trí.

Của hắn thân phân bài kiểu dáng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống nhau như đúc, đều là Bắc Quân thân phận bài.

Đến tận đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã có thể xác định —— Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không có phản đảng, hắn hẳn là ra tại nguyên nhân nào đó tạm thời tiềm phục tại nam quân trong bộ đội.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân phận bài nhét vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng bàn tay, nói: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đeo cái này vào đi thôi! Ngươi dọc theo rừng rậm một mực hướng phía đông chạy, năm cây số sau bên kia bờ sông sẽ có một chi trú đóng ở bờ sông Bắc Quân bộ đội, ngươi có thể cùng bọn hắn tụ hợp."

Sau lưng tiếng bước chân dần dần tới gần, người phương nam rất nhanh liền sẽ xảy ra cầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại có lẽ bọn hắn đã phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu là Bắc Quân phái tới nội ứng, vừa vặn nhân cơ hội này đem Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau cầm xuống.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi cùng ta cùng đi, ta không muốn thân phận của ngươi bài, đây là ngươi mình đồ vật, ngươi hảo hảo đảm bảo..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay nắm chặt mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ cơ thể thân phận bài, một tay nắm chặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu tay, muốn kéo lấy hắn cùng một chỗ hướng rừng rậm chỗ sâu chạy.

Khi một sĩ binh đem thân phận của mình bài giao người khác, như vậy liền đại biểu hắn đối với hắn hoàn toàn tín nhiệm, bởi vì một khi mất đi thân phận bài, hắn chính là một mảnh không có kết cục lá khô, nhất là đối với một cái nội ứng đến nói, hắn vô cùng có khả năng bị hai bên trận doanh chỗ vứt bỏ.

"Nghĩa Kiện, trước đó nói với ngươi những lời kia, ta rất xin lỗi, nhưng đây đều là bất đắc dĩ. Ba năm qua, lý tưởng của ta một mực cũng không có thay đổi, ta từ đầu đến cuối đều mong mỏi tổ quốc thống nhất..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu: "Vậy ngươi liền cùng ta cùng đi a! Chúng ta nhất định sẽ đợi đến nội chiến thắng lợi, nhất định sẽ trông tổ quốc thống nhất, đến lúc đó chúng ta còn có thể ở bên hồ đóng một chỗ nhà gỗ nhỏ, lại nuôi một đầu đại cẩu..."

"Người phương nam đã đối ta đem lòng sinh nghi, mà lại hai người mục tiêu quá lớn, ngươi đi mau, ta có thể cho ngươi làm yểm hộ."

Tiếng bước chân càng phát ra gần, lá khô bị giẫm nát thanh âm vang vọng toàn bộ rừng rậm, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là trù trừ tại nguyên chỗ, thật lâu không chịu khởi hành.

"Nghĩa Kiện, sống sót, nhất định muốn sống sót! Nếu như có thể mà nói, mang ta lên kia phần, cùng một chỗ sống sót. Chạy, chạy mau, không nên quay đầu lại!" Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng dùng sức ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút, tại hắn môi khô ráo bên trên rơi kế tiếp nhu hòa hôn.

Tiếp lấy hắn đẩy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hướng về chạy tới nam quân chạy tới, hướng đội ngũ hô lớn: "Tù binh hướng phía tây chạy tới, mau đuổi theo!"

Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu phi nước đại, hắn chạy cực kỳ lâu, phong thanh ghé vào lỗ tai hắn gào thét mà qua. Hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thân phận bài, nho nhỏ khối lập phương cấn phải trong lòng bàn tay hắn đau nhức.

Sau lưng truyền đến hai tiếng súng minh, hắn không dám đi nghĩ lại, hắn sợ Ung Thánh Hựu thân phận đã bị nam quân nhìn thấu, hắn sợ kia hai viên đạn đã xuyên qua yêu người thân thể.

Hắn chỉ có thể dùng sức chạy.

* viết đến nơi đây tất cả mọi người nhìn đi ra rồi hả ~gg là cái spy~


	67. Chapter 67

【 đan Ung 】 nóng cảm mạo

* không ngọt không cần tiền

* hai người phòng ăn hẹn hò ngạnh

« nóng cảm mạo »

Khương Daniel đỉnh lấy Seoul mùa hè ba mươi tám độ nhiệt độ cao, mặc lên to lớn hình người Apeach trang phục, tại cửa hàng cổng ngay cả đứng gần nửa tháng, trong lúc đó cùng vô số số không đến tám tuổi tiểu bằng hữu hợp qua ảnh, rốt cục kiếm được chút món tiền nhỏ.

Hôm nay là Khương Daniel làm phần này khổ sai ngày cuối cùng, hắn buổi sáng liền tan việc, quản lý cũng đúng hẹn cho hắn kết tiền lương. Đứng tại dị thường nóng bức nhân viên trong phòng thay quần áo, Khương Daniel dùng sức nhéo nhéo vừa đổi lại áo thun, vặn ra nửa cân mồ hôi, tiếp lấy hắn bóp lấy trong tay kia chồng thật mỏng tiền mặt, cầm điện thoại di động lên cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát cái tin nhắn.

"Ca, ban đêm có rảnh không, ta mời ngươi ăn cơm."

Hắn đang đuổi Ung Thánh Hựu, truy có non nửa năm, mặc dù không có trực tiếp thổ lộ, nhưng là trong bóng tối đều từng mấy lần hướng Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ đa nghi dấu vết. Trải qua mấy tháng này làm nền, mắt thấy chỉ kém một bước cuối cùng, Khương Daniel rốt cục quyết định hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chính thức thổ lộ. Nhưng hắn tháng trước vừa mua cho mình nguyên bộ VR trò chơi, trong tay có chút gấp, nghe người ta nói đóng vai búp bê kiêm chức đến tiền nhanh, liền hung ác quyết tâm liên tiếp làm nhiều như vậy trời.

"Được a, đi chỗ nào ăn?" Bên kia ngược lại là rất mau trở lại phục tin tức.

Khương Daniel đem phòng ăn vị trí phát quá khứ, hắn có chút thấp thỏm, lại có lẽ là bởi vì vừa mới mồ hôi tịch thu làm liền thổi một chút hơi lạnh, đánh chữ tay đều có chút run rẩy.

"Ngươi chơi vé cào trúng thưởng rồi? Mời ta đi nhỏ như vậy tư phòng ăn?"

Khương Daniel phát cái Samoyed a toét miệng "Hắc hắc" cười biểu tình qua: "Ta có chút sự tình cùng ngươi giảng, 5h chiều, đừng quên a!"

Phát xong cái này cái tin nhắn ngắn, Khương Daniel đưa di động bỏ vào trong túi quần, đứng dậy rời đi phòng thay quần áo, trước khi đi còn nghe được quản lý nói: "Tiểu Khương, lần sau có cần lại đến a! Trời nóng như vậy, nguyện ý làm cái này việc người thật không nhiều!"

Khương Daniel trên mặt ứng ứng, thuận tay xát đem trên trán không ngừng rỉ ra mồ hôi, trong lòng lại nghĩ đến phần này muốn mạng người công việc người nào thích làm ai làm.

Hắn đẩy ra cửa hàng cửa thủy tinh, bị ngoài cửa sáng loáng sóng nhiệt đến nhớ cảnh tỉnh, cả người giống như là bị đặt ở chân không đồ hộp bên trong, còn tại lửa than bên trên không ngừng nướng. Trong túc xá nơi này cũng không xa, Khương Daniel sờ sờ hầu bao, khẽ cắn môi, hay là quyết định đi bộ về ký túc xá.

Thật vất vả đến ký túc xá, trên người hắn từ bên ngoài mang tới thời tiết nóng còn chưa tiêu tán, lại bị điều hoà không khí trong phòng hơi lạnh một kích, cả người một lạnh một nóng, đầu nặng chân nhẹ, có chút nghĩ nôn mửa cảm giác. Khương Daniel mắt nhìn biểu, hiện tại là một giờ rưỡi, cách cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn xong năm điểm còn có một đoạn thời gian, hắn lục lọi lên giường, lại lục lọi lay ra chăn mền đắp lên, trong đầu một mảnh nóng hừng hực, tay chân lại là băng lạnh buốt.

Đợi đến Khương Daniel tỉnh lại, đã qua năm điểm, hắn kinh hô một tiếng không tốt, một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh nghĩ từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, lại phát hiện mình hoa mắt chóng mặt, tứ chi bất lực, chiếu chiếu tấm gương, con mắt cùng cái mũi đều hồng hồng, triệu chứng này xem xét chính là nóng cảm mạo.

Khương Daniel có chút bực bội xuất ra áo thun cùng quần jean mặc lên, lại lung tung nắm một cái khăn tay nhét vào trong bọc, thậm chí ngay cả tóc cũng không kịp thổi liền đi ra cửa.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel liền là một bộ dáng vẻ chật vật —— tóc ổ gà giống như lộn xộn, cả khuôn mặt đỏ bừng đỏ bừng, mắt phải sừng hạ viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt cũng hiện ra đỏ, nhưng vẫn là toét miệng hướng hắn cười, lộ ra hai viên trắng noãn răng cửa, một mặt không tâm nhãn mà dáng vẻ.

Thậm chí nói chuyện cũng mang theo nồng đậm giọng mũi, còn thỉnh thoảng xen lẫn vài tiếng ho khan: "Ca, muốn ăn cái gì? Tùy tiện điểm, ta có tiền. . . Khụ khụ. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel sinh bệnh còn muốn mạo xưng rộng dáng vẻ, không khỏi cảm thấy lại đau lòng vừa buồn cười, vươn tay vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel kia một đầu loạn thất bát tao lông, xúc cảm lại là ra ngoài ý định xoã tung mềm mại.

Khương Daniel lại "Hắc hắc" cười lên, lỗ tai lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được biến đỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra menu, điểm cái bơ ý mặt cùng một chén màu hồng mật đào cát băng, khẩu vị của hắn kỳ thật rất tiểu hài tử khí, thích hoa quả vị đồ vật, nhất là quả đào vị.

Hắn nghe người ta nói Khương Daniel hai ngày này đỉnh lấy chói chang liệt nhật làm công kiếm tiền sự tình, không nghĩ tới người này kiếm tiền vậy mà mời mình ăn cơm, còn ăn loại này không quá thân dân nhà hàng Tây.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật biết Khương Daniel tồn điểm tâm tư gì, hai người lấy mập mờ bằng hữu quan hệ ở chung gần nửa năm, hẹn cơm là hẹn hò nhất cái cớ thật hay, hai người mượn lý do này, đã không sai biệt lắm ăn lượt cửa trường học quà vặt đường phố, từ đầu đường quầy đồ nướng đến cuối phố cửa hàng đồ ngọt, đều ăn bảy tám phần.

Khương Daniel điểm phần cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng ý mặt, đồng thời không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn uống nước nóng đề nghị, kiên trì điểm một chén màu xanh biếc cocktail.

Một ly đá đồ uống vào trong bụng, Khương Daniel nóng cảm mạo nghiêm trọng hơn, lau nước mũi số lần không ngừng gia tăng, lại thêm cồn mang tới từng tia từng tia men say, trước mắt hắn mơ hồ một mảnh, nhìn người đều có bóng chồng.

"Ca. . . Hắc hắc. . . Dung mạo ngươi thật là dễ nhìn!" Khương Daniel không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, bắt đầu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ.

"Daniel, nếu không về trường học đi, ta đưa ngươi trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn trước mặt chỉ ăn một nửa ý mặt, vươn tay thiếp thiếp Khương Daniel trán, trong lòng bàn tay lập tức cảm nhận được bỏng người nhiệt độ.

"Ta không sao. . . Khụ khụ. . ." Khương Daniel phát đốt tựa hồ to gan hơn lên, bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở hắn trên trán tay, phóng tới mình bên miệng "Bẹp" hôn một cái, "Ca. . . Ta muốn hướng ngươi thổ lộ! Ta. . . Khục. . . Thích. . ."

Không đợi Khương Daniel đem cái kia mấu chốt "Ngươi" chữ nói ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghe được "đông" một tiếng —— Khương Daniel ngược lại tại trên bàn.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu quét thẻ kết trướng, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu vịn cao hơn hắn so hắn nặng Khương Daniel bên trên về trường học xe taxi.

Khương Daniel ký túc xá người vốn là không nhiều, cái khác ba người thành đoàn ra ngoài du lịch, ban đêm chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel một người, Ung Thánh Hựu không yên lòng, dứt khoát lưu lại chiếu cố Khương Daniel. Hắn vội vàng chạy đến lầu dưới tiệm thuốc, đem các chủng loại hình thuốc cảm mạo đều mua một lần, thuốc pha nước uống, bao con nhộng, khẩu phục dịch, mỗi một dạng đều nhìn kỹ sách hướng dẫn sau cho ăn Khương Daniel ăn, thôi vừa cẩn thận cho Khương Daniel dịch dịch bị sừng.

Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng ngủ, trong mộng còn lầm bầm nói chuyện hoang đường, Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào bên giường nửa mê nửa tỉnh, cuối cùng cũng mơ mơ màng màng ngủ thiếp đi, sắp sửa trước hắn còn muốn lấy hôm nay thật sự là không may, không những không nghe thấy Khương Daniel tiểu tử này nói ra câu kia hoàn chỉnh "Ta thích ngươi", còn không giải thích được từ được mời khách biến thành mời người khách.

Sau nửa đêm Khương Daniel khát nước tỉnh lại, nóng cảm mạo tình trạng đã đã khá nhiều, nhưng đầu não hay là mê man, chỉ chớp mắt liền thấy ghé vào mình bên giường Ung Thánh Hựu, một mặt không có chút nào phòng bị dáng vẻ, rất là mềm mại.

Khương Daniel muốn hôn thân Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, lại lại nghĩ tới mình cảm mạo, sợ lây cho hắn, đành phải ảo não gãi đầu một cái phát, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm hắn ngủ mặt ngẩn người, nhất cuối cùng vẫn là không nhịn được vươn tay vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu lông mày xương, nhào nặn gương mặt của hắn.

Nghe được bên người tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt động tĩnh, vốn là ngủ được cạn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tỉnh lại, còn ngoài ý muốn phát hiện Khương Daniel ngay tại đối với hắn giở trò.

"Tỉnh rồi? Có cảm giác hay không tốt một chút? Có muốn uống chút hay không nước?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình so lão mụ tử còn dông dài.

Khương Daniel lại hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, cảm mạo thanh âm sền sệt, giống làm nũng: "Ca, ta rất muốn hôn hôn ngươi."

"Hôn thì hôn thôi, làm sao lề mề chậm chạp." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Daniel lời này, trên mặt cũng không nhịn được đỏ lên, ngoài miệng lại tuyệt không chịu chịu thua.

"Nhưng là ta cảm mạo. . . Sợ lây cho ngươi. . ." Khương Daniel uể oải cúi thấp đầu, giống một con không chiếm được đồ ăn vặt cỡ lớn khuyển.

"Sợ cái gì, thực sự là. . ."

Đang khi nói chuyện, có hai mảnh bờ môi dán lên Khương Daniel bờ môi, run rẩy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, cùng Khương Daniel phát sốt nhiệt độ cơ thể so sánh là lành lạnh —— là Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, một cái nhàn nhạt hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Daniel gần ngay trước mắt con ngươi lập tức phóng đại, tiếp lấy hắn vươn tay ôm mình đầu, ngón tay có chút cường thế cắm vào trong tóc, đầu lưỡi cũng loạn xạ luồn vào khoang miệng của mình, không có kết cấu gì loạn liếm láp, mút vào.

Trong lúc bối rối, Khương Daniel răng cửa thậm chí đập phá Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, chảy chút máu, rỉ sắt vị cấp tốc tại hai người trong miệng khuếch tán ra tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau địa" a" một tiếng, Khương Daniel lúc này mới buông hắn ra, lại ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, thoạt nhìn là vì chính mình tay chân vụng về mà cảm thấy ủy khuất.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng ủy khuất: "Ngươi tiếp cái hôn làm sao cùng chó giống như?"

"Ca, ngươi đồng ý khi bạn trai ta rồi? Ngươi nếu là đồng ý ta liền cả đời làm sủng vật của ngươi khuyển! Gâu Gâu!" Khương Daniel cầm nóng lên gương mặt cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo, lại muốn đi thân môi của hắn.

"Đi ra, đi ra, ngay cả thổ lộ đều chưa nói xong cả đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ đẩy ra Khương Daniel, trên tay lại vô dụng khí lực , mặc cho Khương Daniel tại hắn cái cổ ở giữa loạn gặm. Hắn còn đang xoắn xuýt bữa tối lúc Khương Daniel chưa nói đầy đủ tỏ tình từ.

Ngươi thích? Ngươi thích gì a, ngươi có thể thích gian kia phòng ăn, cũng có thể thích ban đêm ăn ý mặt, thậm chí có thể thích ngoài cửa sổ trời chiều, làm sao liền thấy nhất định là ưa thích ta đây.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu này tấm ỡm ờ dáng vẻ rất là đáng yêu, thế là nằm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói ra: "Ta —— vui —— hoan —— ngươi —— "

Tiếp lấy lại sắc tình liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai bên cạnh, trêu đến hắn một trận nhỏ xíu run rẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel a ra nhiệt khí làm cho trên thân ấm áp dễ chịu, lại bị hắn trịnh trọng việc tỏ tình làm cho trong lòng ngứa sưu sưu, quay đầu cắn ngược lại ở Khương Daniel môi khô ráo, đầu lưỡi cũng thuận lý thành chương thò vào đối phương bởi vì nóng cảm mạo mà dị thường nhiệt độ cao trong miệng, mồm miệng không rõ nói ra: "Tốt, ta đồng ý, tiếp xuống nhiệm vụ của ngươi là để ta cũng phải bên trên cảm mạo, dù sao ta mua rất nhiều thuốc."

Khương Daniel hưng phấn gật gù đắc ý, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu lại là thân lại là cắn, hận không thể đem người cất vào trong túi giấu đi.

Thế là nghe nói tiếp xuống một tuần, nóng cảm mạo người bệnh Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều nằm ở trên giường dưỡng bệnh.


	68. Chapter 68

【 đan Ung 】 cam chim

ooc

Gây nên úc hướng tình yêu cố sự

Mười sáu tuổi trở xuống mời cẩn thận đọc

Lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất phóng nhất hạ Weibo kết nối htt PS://m. 为bo. cn/6011263929/4129489858580884

« cam chim »

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh Hựu

"Bắc Kinh có một loại màu cam chim, nó chỉ ở chạng vạng tối xuất hiện, sau đó bay về phía nóng hổi trời chiều, nghênh đón tử vong."

Ung Thánh Hựu quét sạch thương phẩm đầu mã, đem đồ vật cất vào trong túi nhựa, ngữ khí bình thản nói ra: "Ngài tốt, tổng cộng là năm mươi hai khối."

Một tiếng thật dài thở dài truyền vào lỗ tai, hắn ngẩng đầu, phát hiện là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Vừa vặn luân phiên thời gian đến, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại trong tiệm chờ trong chốc lát, nghĩ hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tan việc đi phụ cận quán cà phê ngồi một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc một bộ cổ áo đã bị giặt đến lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo ngắn tay, trên cổ tay biểu hay là mấy năm trước đời cũ, thép dây đồng hồ bên trên vết trầy một tầng lại một tầng, bờ môi bởi vì khô ráo mà lên một chút chết da. Thấp chất lượng sinh hoạt làm hắn tiếp tục gầy gò, hàm dưới tuyến càng rõ ràng, xương quai xanh tựa hồ có thể không cần tốn nhiều sức đâm thủng vai nơi cổ thật mỏng làn da.

Hắn ngồi tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối diện, cúi đầu quấy lên trước mắt ly kia chocolate nóng, nhìn xem nhỏ thép muôi mang theo từng cái bọt khí, lập tức lại từng cái chậm rãi phá mất.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần lượt hỏi mấy vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu đều chỉ là hời hợt ứng với.

"Các ngươi, hay là giống nguyên lai như thế sao?"

"Ừm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm thấp cúi thấp đầu, câu này trả lời giống như là từ yết hầu chỗ sâu gạt ra.

"Ngươi cứ như vậy không cần mặt mũi sao, ngươi liền cam tâm tại cửa hàng giá rẻ làm cái không có tiền đồ thu ngân viên sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiển nhiên bị hắn không nóng không lạnh thái độ trêu đến có chút buồn bực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một tiếng, tiếp tục quấy lấy chocolate nóng, nói: "Mẫn Huyền, ngươi không hiểu, ta thật không thể rời đi hắn, hắn cũng không thể rời đi ta, chúng ta cho dù chết cũng phải chết cùng một chỗ."

"Hắn sẽ hủy ngươi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống như là bị rút khô khí lực, cõng tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, lại cũng không thể nói ra một câu.

"Mẫn Huyền, ta nên đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang ở nhà bên trong chờ ta." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn biểu, đứng dậy rời đi quán cà phê, ly kia chocolate nóng vẫn y nguyên không thay đổi bày trên bàn, chỉ là thép muôi dính vào rất nhiều màu nâu đậm vết bẩn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay mang theo mấy cái trang món ăn túi nhựa, một tay khó khăn từ quần jean trong túi lấy ra chìa khoá, mở ra gia môn. Nói là nhà, kỳ thật cũng chính là cái không đến năm mười mét vuông phòng cho thuê, ở vào tứ hoàn lão trong khu cư xá, tường giấy pha tạp không chịu nổi, điều hoà không khí lâu dài không sửa được, trên ghế sa lon có linh tinh mấy cái bị tàn thuốc bỏng ra động, nhưng nơi này tiền thuê nhà tại hắn trong giới hạn chịu đựng, cách đi làm cửa hàng giá rẻ cũng gần, hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở đây ở một cái chính là hai năm.

Trong phòng ngủ truyền đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện vọc máy vi tính trò chơi thanh âm, chém chém giết giết điện tử âm mười phần ồn ào, lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không hiểu an tâm. Năm ngoái mùa đông Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên mất tích, Ung Thánh Hựu đêm khuya trên đường tìm ba giờ, cuối cùng tại rời nhà một trăm mét có hơn đường cái dải cây xanh bên cạnh tìm được run lẩy bẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Nhớ kỹ đêm đó hắn ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thẳng đến hai mảnh lạnh buốt bờ môi dính vào cùng nhau, hắn viên kia nỗi lòng lo lắng mới dám buông ra. Từ đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn rất sợ hãi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên biến mất.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phòng ngủ hô một câu "Ta đi làm cơm a", liền hướng phòng bếp đi đến, hắn đem nguyên liệu nấu ăn phân loại bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh, chỉ để lại làm cơm tối thứ cần thiết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chẳng biết lúc nào đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, hắn đi trên đường giống một loại nào đó nhanh nhẹn họ mèo động vật, lặng yên không một tiếng động. Sắc mặt hắn hung ác nham hiểm, trong tay giơ Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, chất vấn: "Ngươi có phải hay không lại cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái này hỗn đản gặp mặt rồi?"

Hắn đưa di động đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, thu kiện trong rương thình lình biểu hiện ra một đầu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa mới gửi tới tin nhắn: "Rời đi hắn đi, cũng bỏ qua chính ngươi, ta có thể chiếu cố ngươi, ngươi biết ta vẫn là thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức á khẩu không trả lời được, hắn cũng là hiện tại mới nhìn đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin nhắn, nhưng lại không thể phủ nhận buổi chiều cùng hắn gặp mặt qua sự thật, chỉ có thể mộc mộc nhưng nhẹ gật đầu.

"Móa, ngươi có phải hay không lại thiếu gan, ngươi biết rõ ta không thích ngươi cùng gặp mặt hắn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ điệu dần dần cất cao, mang theo phẫn nộ ý vị.

Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát bệnh điềm báo, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút hoảng tay chân, từng lần một lập lại: "Không phải như vậy, ngươi nghe ta nói. . ."

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã cái gì đều nghe không vào, hắn nhanh chóng lột Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thay đổi rộng rãi ở không quần, đồ lót cũng cùng nhau giật xuống, dùng sức kéo đến mắt cá chân, đồng thời chăm chú bóp chặt Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, kéo xuống mình quần khóa kéo, đùi phải cường ngạnh chen vào Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân trước đó, ngay tại phòng bếp xử lý trên đài, không nói lời gì tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu căng cứng thân thể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát bệnh lúc cưỡng chế tính yêu, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, là một loại hành hạ lớn lao. Hắn tính khí tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể mạnh mẽ đâm tới, song tay thật chặt bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ gầy eo, còn không ngừng nói hạ lưu thô tục.

"Không cho phép cùng gặp mặt hắn, có nghe hay không?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn trầm thấp ra lệnh.

"Ngươi là của ta, ta cũng là ngươi, chúng ta chết cũng phải chết cùng một chỗ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức rất động mấy lần, lại một lần cho Ung Thánh Hựu phán hạ ở tù chung thân.

Tính muốn tăng cường cũng là nóng nảy úc chứng một loại lâm sàng biểu hiện.

Lò trên đài nước ùng ục ùng ục sôi, một giọt mồ hôi từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc mai ở giữa trượt xuống, nhỏ giọt Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt, liền ở trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí nghĩ lầm đây là nước mắt của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng nảy úc chứng là năm thứ hai đại học thời điểm chẩn đoán chính xác, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu niệm năm thứ ba đại học, hai người xác nhận quan hệ yêu đương đã có một năm. Chẩn đoán chính xác lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện triệu chứng đã vô cùng nghiêm trọng, hậm hực cùng nóng nảy giống một đôi tà ác song sinh tử, nhiều lần giày vò lấy hắn. Hắn nguyên lai là cái học sinh ưu tú, ôn nhu người yêu, phát bệnh lại giống như là biến thành người khác, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu có thể trấn an hắn thay đổi rất nhanh cảm xúc.

Hai năm trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì trường kỳ không có nhìn thấy về nhà nghỉ lễ Ung Thánh Hựu, đột nhiên bệnh phát, xuất thủ đả thương bạn cùng phòng, còn đánh nát trong phòng ngủ một khối pha lê, làm cho đầy tay là máu, bị trường học uyển chuyển khuyên lui.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đêm ngồi xe lửa chạy về Bắc Kinh, tại phòng cấp cứu bên trong nhìn thấy tay trái quấn lấy băng gạc Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tầng tầng lớp lớp hoàng bạch băng gạc hạ lờ mờ có thể thấy được vết máu đỏ tươi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện co quắp tại bệnh viện trên ghế, đem đầu tựa ở phong trần mệt mỏi Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, giống đứa bé tựa như lẩm bẩm nói: "Ca, ta sai, ta nên làm cái gì, ta thật hận chính ta, nhưng là ta thật yêu ngươi, ta không thể rời đi ngươi. . ."

Thanh âm hắn khàn khàn, nói chuyện không có chút nào logic tính, lại vẫn đang không ngừng nức nở, trên tay vết thương cũng lần lượt vỡ ra, máu mới không ngừng thấm vào băng gạc, nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối không quên đối Ung Thánh Hựu từng lần một tái diễn "Ta yêu ngươi" . Hắn mỗi nói một câu, đều tựa hồ là đang cho Ung Thánh Hựu hình phạt, đến cuối cùng thời hạn thi hành án trùng điệp điệp gia, rốt cục thành ở tù chung thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là vào thời khắc ấy minh bạch mình đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu thương sâu bao nhiêu, trận này hai người đánh cờ bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là nhà cái, hắn là người chơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ dùng "Tình yêu" cái này một cái thẻ đánh bạc, liền thắng đi hắn toàn bộ. Hắn ra sòng bạc, người không có đồng nào, hai tay trống trơn, trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, hắn không chỗ có thể đi.

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ làm tốt nghỉ học thủ tục, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng một chỗ chuyển ra trường học.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học, kỳ thật một mực đối Ung Thánh Hựu mang ái mộ chi tình, nhưng khi đó hắn còn chưa kịp thổ lộ, liền bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chân đến trước. Nghe nói Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng một chỗ nghỉ học, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thành thật với nhau khuyên rất lâu, nhưng chung quy là không có kết quả. Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ mình một mảnh quang minh lớn tiền đồ tốt, tình nguyện cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đi nhập vạn kiếp bất phục vực sâu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi lần phát bệnh về sau, đều sẽ ảo não xoắn lại tóc của mình, nhìn xem đầy đất bừa bộn, từng lần một cầu Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ mình, về trường học đi. Ung Thánh Hựu lại giống như là ở bên cạnh hắn mọc rễ, làm sao cũng đuổi không đi.

Bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện không định kỳ chứng bệnh, hắn càng thích hợp ở nhà tĩnh dưỡng, Ung Thánh Hựu thì là bởi vì không có trình độ, ném ra đi sơ yếu lý lịch luôn luôn y nguyên không thay đổi bị lui về đến, thế là hắn dứt khoát cam chịu tìm một phần tại cửa hàng giá rẻ thu ngân công việc, dựa vào mình ít ỏi tiền lương cùng trong nhà cho phụ cấp, tại Bắc Kinh như thế được chăng hay chớ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói rất đúng, hắn chính là không cần mặt mũi, hắn chính là không thể rời đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Một trận kịch liệt tính yêu kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại tấm kia cũ nát trên ghế sa lon, hắn nóng nảy triệu chứng đã có chỗ làm dịu, không tái phát điên giống như kể một ít lời vô vị, thay vào đó chính là từng câu mềm mại lời tâm tình, hắn không ngừng hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, từ cái trán đến gương mặt lại đến bên gáy, ướt át hôn như là như hạt mưa dày đặc rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

"Ca, thật xin lỗi, ta yêu ngươi, ta thật yêu ngươi. . ." Như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã nghe vô số lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực nhẹ nhàng tránh thoát, vươn tay phủ một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt phải phía dưới viên kia nho nhỏ nốt ruồi nước mắt, mặc quần, hướng phòng bếp đi đến: "Ta tiếp tục đi làm cơm, trong tủ lạnh có quả táo, muốn ăn nhớ kỹ muốn tẩy một chút."

Chừng sáu giờ Bắc Kinh vừa vặn nghênh đón trời chiều, ngoài cửa sổ tối tăm mờ mịt bầu trời bị ráng mây thắp sáng, giống như là màu lót vì màu xám vải vẽ bị cậy mạnh thêm vào mấy loại hồng nhan liệu.

Hôm nay cơm tối canh là canh cà chua trứng, Ung Thánh Hựu đem trứng dịch thuận kim đồng hồ rót vào trong nồi, sau đó ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút ngoài cửa sổ. Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường nói Bắc Kinh có một loại màu cam chim, mà lại chỉ ở chạng vạng tối xuất hiện, hắn một mực khi đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát bệnh lúc vô tâm chi ngôn, chưa hề lưu tâm chú ý tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng tiến phòng bếp, từ trong tủ lạnh cầm quả táo, dùng nước xối về sau đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng, ra hiệu hắn cắn cái thứ nhất. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu hung hăng cắn một cái, quả táo màu đỏ da bên trên lập tức xuất hiện một cái không hoàn chỉnh lỗ hổng, một cái không có chút ý nghĩa nào lỗ hổng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lúc ngẩng đầu lên, ngoài cửa sổ vừa vặn bay qua một con màu cam chim, toàn thân màu cam, chỉ có mỏ là máu màu đỏ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng cam chim vậy mà thật tồn tại, giờ phút này nó chính chậm rãi kiên định sớm chiều Dương Phi đi, lấy một loại nghênh đón tử vong tư thái.

Đúng vậy, nó chính bay về phía nóng hổi trời chiều, nó sắp chết, nhưng nó cảm thấy vô hạn vui vẻ.


	69. Chapter 69

【 đan ung 】 trên biển hoa nở (1)(2)

* dân quốc AU

* thiếu gia nhà giàu x tiên sinh dạy học

* như có tương quan lịch sử sai lầm mời chỉ ra chỗ sai

< nhất >

Khương Daniel nguyên không phải gọi Khương Daniel, hắn lúc đầu tên gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, dùng mẫu thân nói, là tìm thành nam cái nào đó nổi danh thầy bói cầu đến. Khương Daniel từ nhỏ không thích cái này bao nhiêu mang một chút phong kiến sắc thái danh tự, về sau xuất ngoại lưu lại dương, nước ngoài các bạn học đều gọi tên tiếng Anh của hắn Daniel, thẳng đến hắn về nước, hắn vẫn kiên trì để người bên cạnh gọi hắn Khương Daniel.

Hắn nhà tại Thượng Hải là có sản nghiệp, phụ thân một tay xây dựng "Khương thị mùi thuốc lá công ty", không ra mấy chục năm liền làm phong sinh thủy khởi, từ Bắc Bình đến Hán Khẩu, đều có thể mua được in "Khương thị" chiêu bài thuốc lá. Cũ mới giao thế náo động thời đại bên trong, khói cùng rượu luôn luôn tốt nhất sinh ý.

Khương Daniel có hai người ca ca, một người muội muội. Đại ca đã từng bước tiếp nhận phụ thân mùi thuốc lá sinh ý, hắn năm đó cũng là du học đọc qua sách người, về Thượng Hải lúc đã là tài chính học thạc sĩ, làm việc lại lôi lệ phong hành, tự nhiên thành không thể nghi ngờ người thừa kế. Nhị ca vô dụng nhất, thực sự mọt gạo, thuốc phiện là một mực đang rút, gần nhất còn say mê lưu hành một thời ngựa đua, cả ngày ngâm mình ở chuồng ngựa cùng tô giới phòng ca múa bên trong, trong nhà cho tiền xài vặt không ra mấy ngày liền bại sạch sành sanh, kết quả là còn muốn ưỡn nghiêm mặt hướng mẫu thân lấy tiền. Tiểu muội còn tại sùng đức nữ trung thượng học, tính cách ngây thơ, hoạt bát, lại nhận qua kiểu mới giáo dục ảnh hưởng, một ngụm tiếng Pháp thậm chí so sánh với biển lời nói càng lưu loát.

Khương Daniel không thích người khác gọi hắn cũ tên, nhưng vừa về tới nhà, trở lại toà kia không mà hoa mỹ tòa nhà lớn bên trong, hay là có không ít người gọi hắn cái kia khiến người phản cảm bản danh, già trẻ lớn bé đám người hầu gọi hắn "Khương thiếu gia", phụ thân, mẫu thân gọi hắn "Nghĩa Kiện" . Hắn đánh trong đáy lòng căm hận cái này cổ hủ không khí, từ Anh trở về không lâu, hắn trong nhà chỉ ở ước chừng hai ba cái nguyệt, liền chuyển ra lão trạch, mình tại anh tô giới bên trong mua một bộ cao cấp chung cư ở.

Hắn ở nước Anh nguyên là án lấy ý nguyện của phụ thân học tài chính, sau đến chính mình vụng trộm chuyển đi hệ xây dựng, cũng may lúc đó đại ca sinh ý đã làm có bài bản hẳn hoi, người thừa kế có trông cậy vào, phụ thân cũng liền mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt.

Khương Daniel gần đây rất bận rộn, chính phủ muốn tại người nghèo quảng trường bên trong tu một chỗ bệnh viện công, để những cái kia trên áo dính lấy tro, mồ hôi cùng máu thợ mỏ người chèo thuyền nhóm có cái xem bệnh địa phương, để vợ con của bọn hắn có thể tại sạch sẽ trong phòng sinh sinh hạ hài tử, mà không phải dùng một thanh bẩn thỉu cái kéo cắt đoạn đám trẻ cuống rốn, Khương Daniel đã vì cái này công trình cố gắng mấy tháng, hắn dù xuất sinh giàu có, nhưng thủy chung là mang chủ nghĩa nhân văn lý tưởng, tại anh trong lúc đó cũng đọc qua phó lập lá, thánh Tây Môn đám người sáng tác, Châu Âu phong trào công nhân chính oanh oanh liệt liệt, mà trong nước quân phiệt hỗn loạn, giai cấp vô sản tại chịu đựng trước nay chưa từng có nghiền ép, thực tế là làm người sợ run.

Ngày hôm đó Khương Daniel như thường lệ tại bệnh viện giám sát, phát hiện phụ cận trên đường phố có chào hàng sách cũ bán hàng rong, trước sạp rộn rộn ràng ràng, vô cùng náo nhiệt, thừa dịp nghỉ trưa đứng không, Khương Daniel cũng hướng quầy sách bên trên liếc mắt nhìn. Mặc dù cả ngày tại trên công trường, Khương Daniel áo khoác cùng giày da bên trên đều dính một chút tro, tóc cũng bị trên công trường gió thổi có chút lộn xộn, nhưng vẫn không khó coi ra hắn là cái nhận qua giáo dục tốt Thượng Hải thân sĩ thanh niên, mặt mày khai triển, sống lưng thẳng tắp, ống tay áo bên trên một viên bóng lưỡng mạ vàng tay áo trừ, xanh đen sắc quần tây ủi thiếp bọc lấy hắn thẳng tắp hai chân.

Chủ quán thấy đến cái thiếu gia bộ dáng thanh niên nam tử, vội vàng xuất ra áp đáy hòm sách hay, cũng đơn giản là chút phẩm tướng hơi tốt một chút sách tạp lục, Khương Daniel chọn đến lấy đi, cuối cùng cầm một bản hoạ sĩ tinh lương « Sơn Hải kinh ». Đây là mua cho tiểu muội, nàng còn là tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, thích xem chút tranh liên hoàn, sách này nàng nhất định thích vô cùng.

Khương Daniel trả tiền, đem sách thu vào áo khoác bên trong trong túi, về trên công trường tiếp tục giám sát.

*

Đầu tháng sáu, trời vẫn không phải rất nóng, từng chút từng chút đem sưởi ấm, năm nay Thượng Hải mưa dầm tới càng sớm, buổi sáng hạ trận mưa, tô giới bên trong những cái kia cây ngô đồng to lớn lá cây không chỗ ở nước chảy châu. Buổi chiều thời tiết ngược lại khá hơn, ánh nắng ấm áp phải vừa đúng.

Nhưng hôm nay thực tế không phải một cái về lão trạch ngày tốt lành, lái xe đem xe mở đến giao lộ liền không tiếp tục mở được, trên đường phố một mảnh ô ương ương đám người, có mặc đồng phục học sinh, có nách hạ kẹp lấy một chồng vãn báo trẻ bán báo, cũng có trên cổ treo lau mồ hôi khăn xe kéo phu, mọi người hợp lực hình thành một chi quy mô khổng lồ du hành đội ngũ, trên đường lòng đầy căm phẫn hô hào "Bên ngoài tranh nước quyền, bên trong trừng phạt quốc tặc" khẩu hiệu.

Phong trào Ngũ Tứ đám lửa này, chung quy là từ Bắc Bình một đường xuôi nam, đốt tới Thượng Hải.

Thượng Hải là bến cảng, chiến tranh nha phiến về sau bị ép mở phụ, đến nay cũng có gần tám mươi năm lúc. Ở giữa hải thượng thuyền chỉ tại các lục địa ở giữa lui tới, không chỉ có vận đến hàng hóa, càng là mang đến mới tâm tư, lại thêm nữa Thượng Hải khổng lồ giai cấp công nhân quần thể, đám lửa này lại càng cháy càng mãnh liệt, tí tách tí tách mưa dầm mảy may không thể tưới tắt mọi người ái quốc nhiệt tình.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy ít nhiều có chút rung động, đồng thời lại cảm thấy một trận mãnh liệt mừng rỡ. Nếu như cái này mười dặm đô thị có nhiều người nước ngoài ở là tòa cự đại rừng rậm, như vậy giờ phút này liền có một sợi quang xuyên qua tầng tầng lớp lớp chạc cây, soi sáng ẩm ướt hắc ám thổ nhưỡng bên trên. Nhưng hắn là nhà giàu có nhi tử, là thượng tầng giai cấp một viên, quấn ở trên người hắn đủ loại ràng buộc quá nhiều quá nặng, cho dù hắn nghĩ cứu vớt xã hội này, cũng quyết không thể lấy dạng này ngay thẳng mà trần trụi phương thức.

Ngày sau nhất định sẽ có tốt hơn phương pháp.

Thông hướng lão trạch trước một đoạn ngắn bóng rừng đường tức thì bị chen lấn chật như nêm cối, Khương Daniel dặn dò lái xe ngừng xe, chuẩn bị một đường đi bộ về đến trong nhà đi. Mẫu thân thích hắn mặc vừa vặn chút, hắn cũng không câu nệ liền mẫu thân nguyện, dứt khoát tại về nhà trước tỉ mỉ cách ăn mặc một phen, nhặt thân nhất thể diện âu phục đến mặc, còn đem hai ngày này tại trên công trường không lo được quản lý râu ria cũng cùng nhau cạo.

Tốt lúc vừa lúc là mười giờ đúng, trong nhà còn chưa ăn cơm, đám người hầu tại trong phòng bếp rất bận rộn, mẫu thân tại hương Đường bên trong kiền tâm lễ Phật, hai vị ca ca chưa trở về nhà. Khương Daniel tiến gia môn liền thẳng đến tiểu muội trong phòng đi, nghĩ đến đem lần trước mua « Sơn Hải kinh » tặng cho nàng, tốt cho nàng một kinh hỉ.

Còn chưa đi đến tiểu muội cửa phòng ngủ, Khương Daniel liền nghe được một thanh trong trẻo giọng nam không vội không chậm tụng: "Tích ta hướng vậy, dương Liễu Y Y; nay ta đến nghĩ, mưa Tuyết Phi Phi..."

Thanh âm này có chút dễ nghe, tựa như rơi sau cơn mưa Dương Thụ lá cây, tươi non thấu lục một mảnh, dùng móng tay nhẹ nhàng vừa bấm, còn có thể bóp ra một chút hơi đắng nước tới.

Khương Daniel đẩy cửa ra, phát hiện một thân mang cám trường sam màu xanh thanh niên nam tử đứng ở trong phòng, nam nhân thân hình gầy cao, tế bạch cổ tay từ trong cửa tay áo rò rỉ ra đến một nửa, hắn một tay giơ quốc văn sách, một tay chắp sau lưng, hoàn toàn một bộ dạy học người diễn xuất. Tiểu muội thì nằm sấp ở trên bàn sách, buồn bực ngán ngẩm nghe, khốn cực dáng vẻ. Khương Daniel nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, cảm thấy đã là hiểu rõ, tiểu muội quốc văn luôn luôn học không được, thanh niên nam tử chắc là mẫu thân mời tới gia sư a.

Cơm tối lúc, thanh niên nam tử cũng được mời cùng nhau vào ăn, an vị tại Khương Daniel đối diện. Hắn ngày thường rất là trắng nõn, cho dài khuôn mặt, cười lên lúc, một ngụm tề chỉnh răng liền hào phóng lộ ra tới. Cặp mắt kia ngày thường nhất diệu, con mắt đen nhánh, hốc mắt thâm thúy, ngược lại giống như người phương tây hình dáng.

Hắn hiển nhiên là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy nhà giàu có ăn cơm lớn phô trương, có chút không biết làm sao, tay phải giơ đũa câu nệ bày trên bàn.

"Ung tiên sinh, tiểu nữ quốc văn học được thực tế kém cỏi, lại là cái không tận tâm hạng người, khoảng thời gian này liền làm phiền ngươi." Phụ thân thanh âm hiển nhiên để vị này Ung tiên sinh có chút khẩn trương, chỉ gặp hắn mất tự nhiên ưỡn thẳng người, cung kính ứng hai tiếng, nhưng vẫn là chậm chạp chưa thể động đũa.

Khương Daniel cảm giác đối phương câu câu nệ cẩn dáng vẻ rất là đáng yêu, tiện tay kẹp một tia rau xanh xào măng tây đến trong bát của hắn. Lần này tốt, không nghĩ tới đối phương vậy sẽ đem che đậy tại tóc mai ở giữa dưới tóc đen lỗ tai "Bá" đỏ lên, trên hai gò má cũng mất tự nhiên bay lên hai mảnh đỏ ửng.

Cái này nước Văn tiên sinh, như thế nào giống tiểu cô nương, Khương Daniel nhìn đối phương lúng túng nhai lấy kia hai mảnh măng tây, không khỏi cảm thấy buồn cười.

< nhị >

Nhắc tới cũng xảo, giữa tháng thời điểm, Khương Daniel lại gặp được tiểu muội nước Văn tiên sinh.

Ngày ấy chạng vạng tối, Khương Daniel vừa vặn có việc đi một chuyến xây dựng tại pháp tô giới bên trong công ty xây dựng, làm xong việc vừa ra cửa, liền tại góc rẽ nhỏ cửa tửu quán nhìn thấy Ung tiên sinh. Cùng ngày ấy tại lão trạch bên trong giảng bài lúc kiểu Trung Quốc cách ăn mặc khác biệt, Ung tiên sinh lần này đổi thân kiểu Tây cách ăn mặc, tháng sáu trời đã là hơi có chút khô nóng, hắn chỉ lấy kiện áo sơ mi trắng, cổ áo lỏng lẻo lấy chưa trừ nghiêm, lộ ra một mảng lớn vai nơi cổ làn da, mảnh sứ vỡ giống như bạch; tay áo vén đến khuỷu tay ở giữa, áo sơmi vạt áo ngược lại là quy củ đâm vào quần tây dài đen bên trong. Mặc đồ này lộ ra thân hình hắn càng thêm cao.

Ngày mới lau lau đen, bên bờ sông cây ngô đồng bị chân trời treo lấy một sợi mặt trời lặn chiếu lên lờ mờ.

Kia Ung tiên sinh tựa hồ là uống một chút ít rượu, đi đường thân hình lảo đảo lắc lắc, ra tửu quán một đường đông lệch ra tây ngược lại, lại muốn hướng đường kia cột đèn bên trên đụng tới. Khương Daniel thở dài, bước nhanh đi ra phía trước, miễn cưỡng đỡ lấy người kia.

Đối phương lại cười, lại lộ ra một ngụm tề chỉnh răng, ngẩng lên mặt hướng Khương Daniel nhìn qua, bởi vì rượu này tinh quấy phá, hắn trên má có một tầng đỏ mặt, mông lung, giống như kia đã mở tận tường vi; kia ngày thường cực tốt con mắt, giờ phút này cũng đỏ đỏ nổi thứ gì, nhìn kỹ đến, đúng là ba phần nước mắt cùng bảy phần men say.

Khương Daniel bị hắn như thế nhìn một cái, nhất thời giật mình ngay tại chỗ, trong lúc nhất thời không có động tác. Người trước mắt này cũng giống như lần trước trong nhà nhìn thấy lúc so sánh, thực tế là quá tướng khác biệt, nhưng tình cảnh này, quả thực mười phần uyển chuyển —— chân trời là một mảnh hỏa thiêu hà mây, trước mắt là dạng này một trương hơi say rượu khuôn mặt tuấn tú, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy nhịp tim đều hụt một nhịp.

Kia lung lay người lại trước lên tiếng, khí tức bên trong vẫn mang theo nồng đậm men say, hắn nói: "Khương tiên sinh, tại sao là ngươi? Gần đây được chứ?"

Hắn câu này, trong khoảnh khắc để Khương Daniel trong đầu Romantic tiêu nghĩ tán hơn phân nửa. Nguyên lai người này say lợi hại như vậy, cái này khiến Khương Daniel không khỏi có chút không vui, nhưng hắn cũng không hiểu mình không vui bắt nguồn từ nơi nào, uống rượu vốn là người tự do, hắn lại vô ý thức cảm thấy người trước mắt này không nên uống nhiều rượu như vậy, hắn hẳn là cầm quốc văn sách giáo khoa, điến ngại ngùng ưỡn đọc lấy sách mới là. Cỗ này bỗng nhiên xông lên đầu khống chế dục, thực tế là tới đột ngột, để Khương Daniel mình cũng cảm thấy rất là không hiểu thấu.

Trên đường cái không ngừng có người hướng nơi này nhìn sang, Khương Daniel không thể gặp hắn cái này nửa đùa nghịch rượu bị điên bộ dáng, xem nhẹ hắn hàn huyên, giả vờ như ngữ điệu vẻ không ưa, nói: "Ung tiên sinh, ngươi say. Nhà ngươi ở đâu? Ta đưa ngươi về nhà a."

Trước mắt người kia nghe lời này, lại nhếch miệng, phiếm hồng khóe mắt cũng rũ xuống, như muốn ủy khuất khóc lên dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel tâm vừa mềm xuống dưới, hắn đưa tay nắm ở bả vai của đối phương, dưới bàn tay xương vai chỉ cách một tầng thật mỏng quần áo trong, có chút cấn tay. Hắn thử chậm dần ngữ điệu, dỗ tiểu hài đồng dạng: "Ung tiên sinh, ta đưa ngươi về nhà có được hay không?"

Người kia chỉ chỉ phía trước cách đó không xa một tòa nhỏ lầu trọ, ra hiệu mình liền ở tại chỗ ấy.

"Ai? Khương tiên sinh làm sao cũng xưng ta 'Ung tiên sinh '? Ngươi lại không là đệ tử của ta, chỉ có học sinh của ta mới gọi ta 'Ung tiên sinh '! Ta là có danh tự, ngươi gọi ta Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng biết lúc nào đem đầu khoác lên Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, đại khái là cảm thấy khoan hậu lại dễ chịu, một bên lung tung nói chuyện một bên lại đi Khương Daniel hõm vai cọ xát, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy sợi tóc của hắn mềm hồ hồ gãi mình bên gáy da thịt, một chút một chút, lại giống như là cào tại trên ngực.

*

Ngày ấy đưa Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi về đến nhà, Khương Daniel phát cái mộng, một cái mộng xuân.

Một bộ trẻ tuổi nhục thể ở trong mơ thư phục tại dưới thân thể của hắn, ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể khiến đầu óc hắn ngất đi, hai người giống như một thuyền lá lênh đênh, tại phá đào mãnh liệt trên mặt biển lung lay, mồ hôi mê hắn mắt, gọi hắn không phân rõ được dưới thân người kia dung mạo. Nhưng cặp mắt kia lại thấy được rõ ràng, ửng đỏ khóe mắt treo hai giọt nước mắt, đáy mắt một mảnh hơi nước, hòa hợp một tầng thật mỏng khoái ý.

Khương Daniel dùng sức lau rơi tóc trán bên trên mồ hôi, ý đồ thấy rõ dưới thân người mặt, cái này xem xét, quả thực kinh kinh —— đúng là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một trận khinh mộng tỉnh đến, trong mộng khoái cảm vẫn khí thế hung hung leo lên tại toàn thân, từ tim đến đầu ngón tay, mỗi một chỗ đều rung động đến kịch liệt.

Khương Daniel du học nhiều năm, cũng không phải là chưa mở qua dương ăn mặn, còn nữa nói, cái này rung chuyển Phù Hoa tuổi tác bên trong, quan to hiển quý xuất nhập vườn lê chơi con hát chơi nam nhân hoạt động cũng khi thì có chi. Ai cũng không biết ngày mai sẽ như thế nào, ai cũng không biết mặt trời có thể hay không như thường lệ dâng lên. Chính quyền thay đổi vô thường, khắp nơi đều là kẻ liều mạng, hôm nay không tìm điểm vui thích, ngày mai lại lấy giải thích thế nào lo?

Cho nên làm khinh mộng không quan trọng, đối tượng là cái nam nhân cũng không quan trọng, cổ quái chính là hắn cùng người kia chỉ có hai mặt duyên phận.

Chung cư đồ vật bên trong là án lấy anh thức phong cách đến, trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ phủ lên dệt hoa thảm, nặng nề lông nhung thiên nga màn cửa đem mờ mờ nắng sớm ngăn cách bên ngoài, gian phòng bên trong tĩnh cực kì, Khương Daniel dư vị lên trong mộng nam nhân, nghĩ đến kia phiếm hồng khóe mắt, nhỏ xíu nghẹn ngào, trong lòng hình như có một con nhiều chân tiểu trùng đang bò, trêu đến hắn toàn thân đều ngứa.

Khương Daniel trên giường ngồi yên đến trời sáng rõ, bảy giờ đúng lúc, hắn cho thư ký Tiểu Vương gọi điện thoại, thanh âm hơi có vẻ khàn khàn: "Tiểu Vương, có thể giúp ta điều tra thêm một cái gọi Ung Thánh Hựu người a? Cùng ta niên kỷ không sai biệt lắm, hai mươi tuổi, hẳn là tại tô giới trung học bên trong dạy học, cụ thể cái kia chỗ trung học ta không rõ ràng."

Chỉ nghe đầu bên kia điện thoại mơ hồ nói thứ gì, bên này Khương Daniel đáp lời: "Tốt, ngươi mau chóng, làm phiền ngươi."

* đề mục hóa dụng từ Trương Ái Linh cùng tên tiếng địa phương tiểu thuyết « trên biển hoa nở »

【 đan ung 】 trên biển hoa nở (3)

* dân quốc AU

* thiếu gia nhà giàu x tiên sinh dạy học

< tam >

Tiểu Vương là đại ca cho Khương Daniel tìm thấy thư ký, làm việc tự nhiên thuận buồm xuôi gió, hôm sau buổi sáng liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu hồ sơ đưa tới Khương Daniel trước mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên quán tại Tô Châu, tốt nghiệp về sau lưu Thượng Hải làm giáo viên, tại pháp tô giới Nam Dương trung học khi nước Văn lão sư, thầy trò ở giữa đối với hắn phong bình không tồi, mẫu thân đại khái cũng chính là nhìn trúng điểm ấy, mới mời hắn vì tiểu muội gia sư a.

Khương Daniel mở ra xuất sinh thời đại, hắn lại so với mình còn rất dài một tuổi. Tiểu Vương đưa tới tư liệu mười phần tường tận, cái gì cần có đều có, chỉ là phụ mẫu tình hình gần đây kia một cột có chút mơ hồ. Nhưng cái này không quan trọng, Khương Daniel nghĩ muốn hiểu chẳng qua là Ung Thánh Hựu người này thôi, trên thảo nguyên báo tại khởi xướng tiến công trước, tất nhiên sẽ dốc lòng quan sát con mồi của mình, gắng đạt tới một kích trí mạng.

Khương Daniel ở tại anh tô giới bắc Chiết Giang trên đường, cách Ung Thánh Hựu ở vào pháp tô giới nhìn chí trên đường giáo viên chung cư cũng không xa, vừa vặn hợp tác công ty xây dựng cũng cùng ở pháp tô giới, Khương Daniel được không liền ba ngày hai đầu hướng pháp tô giới chạy.

Trời cao không phụ người có lòng, Khương Daniel đang nhìn chí trên đường bồi hồi ba ngày, rốt cục nhìn thấy tan tầm về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu. Lần này hắn không phải một thân một mình, cũng không có uống say, mà là cùng một cái tuổi trẻ người nam tử cao đồng hành, hai người đẩy xe đạp xa xa từ cái này bên bờ sông dưới cây ngô đồng đi tới, một đường chuyện trò vui vẻ, vô cùng náo nhiệt. Người kia không biết nói thứ gì lời nói dí dỏm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nở nụ cười, đầu tiên là nhếch miệng lên, cuối cùng lại lộ ra một ngụm tề chỉnh răng.

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ ngọn lửa vô danh xông lên đầu, bóp văn kiện trong tay giấy cơ hồ biến hình, hắn vuốt ve áo sơ mi của mình vạt áo, đón hai người kia đi đến.

"Khương tiên sinh, ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, trong lúc nhất thời che dấu tiếu dung, hai tay mất tự nhiên nắm chặt lại xe đạp nắm tay.

"Vừa vặn đến phía trước công ty xây dựng làm ít chuyện, không nghĩ tới lại gặp được ngươi, vừa vặn đến chào hỏi." Khương Daniel tận lực đem "Lại" chữ nói trọng âm, sợ Ung Thánh Hựu quên lần trước sự tình giống như.

Quả nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lại hiện lên hai mảnh mất tự nhiên hồng vân, hiển nhiên là vì lần trước mình say say rượu chật vật dạng cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Người nam tử cao cảm nhận được Khương Daniel quăng tới dò xét ánh mắt, ngược lại là mở miệng trước: "Khương tiên sinh, nghe qua Tam thiếu đại danh, tệ họ Hoàng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, là Thành Vũ bằng hữu, chúng ta cùng ở tại Nam Dương trung học khi giáo viên, hắn giáo chính là..."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện cũng không kiêu ngạo không tự ti, nhưng Khương Daniel lại không hiểu đối với hắn tồn mấy phần địch ý, còn chưa chờ hắn nói xong, liền thông vội vàng cắt đứt hắn: "Ta biết, Thành Vũ giáo chính là quốc văn."

Bên này Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là như hòa thượng sờ mãi không thấy tóc, hắn cùng Khương Daniel tổng cộng mới thấy hai lần mặt, đối phương như thế nào liền quen đến lấy "Thành Vũ" tương xứng đây?

"Khương tiên sinh, sắc trời cũng không còn sớm, muốn không đi lên uống chén trà a? Nếu như không chê, ta thuận tiện mời ngươi ăn cái cơm rau dưa, cám ơn ngươi lần trước đưa ta về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu nóng lòng đánh vỡ ba người ở giữa xấu hổ không khí, hướng Khương Daniel đưa ra mời.

Khương Daniel đương nhiên vui lòng, nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngoặt một cái tiến sát vách một tòa chung cư, hắn càng cao hứng, chân dài một bước, chỉ cần hai ba bước liền tiến Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có vẻ nhỏ hẹp phòng đơn chung cư, ý cười lại giống như là tại trên hai gò má mọc rễ, một mặt xuân phong đắc ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Daniel pha chén trà, hỏi: "Khương tiên sinh, chuyện gì cao hứng như vậy?"

Khương Daniel lại chỉ lo cười, kém chút nói lỡ miệng, đem đáy lòng câu kia "Chính là bởi vì thấy ngươi mới cao hứng" nói ra miệng, hắn giương lên văn kiện trong tay, trả lời: "Mấy ngày nay một mực giám sát công trình, có tân tiến triển, cho nên mới cao hứng."

"Cùng ngươi thành bằng hữu, càng cao hứng." Giống như là đột nhiên nhớ lại cái gì, Khương Daniel lại bổ sung.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại tận lực xem nhẹ câu này, hỏi: "Là bến cảng phụ cận ngay tại xây kia chỗ bệnh viện công sao?"

"Vâng, đoán chừng cuối năm liền có thể làm xong."

"Thật tốt, Khương tiên sinh học chính là kiến trúc, so với chúng ta những này cổ hủ dạy học người càng có tiền đồ, có thể chân chính vì bách tính làm điểm hiện thực."

Khương Daniel nghe hắn giọng thành khẩn, bỗng dưng sinh ra mấy phần đồng cảm đến, người trước mắt này, nên cũng là một có lý tưởng mới thanh niên. Làm được thành tình nhân là tốt nhất, nếu là không làm được tình nhân, kia làm bằng hữu cũng chưa chắc không thể.

Thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu đi công cộng phòng bếp làm đồ ăn đứng không, Khương Daniel bắt đầu nhìn quanh lên căn này nho nhỏ chung cư đến, chim sẻ tuy nhỏ, ngũ tạng đều đủ, căn này chung cư thắng ở sạch sẽ gọn gàng, cái giường đơn giường trên lấy gạo màu trắng ga giường, khăn trải bàn là mộc mạc hào phóng xanh trắng hoa văn, nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái phải lại không giống một cái độc thân nam nhân chung cư. Khương Daniel lại đi bàn bên trên nhìn một chút, pha lê dưới thớt kẹp lấy mấy trương rọc xuống đến báo chí, lại đều là Chu chấp tin, lý lớn chiêu bọn người liên quan tới chủ nghĩa Mác văn chương.

"Ngươi cũng đối chủ nghĩa Mác cảm thấy hứng thú a?" Ung Thánh Hựu bưng ba cái đồ ăn vào phòng về sau, Khương Daniel liền nhịn không được đặt câu hỏi, hắn khó tránh khỏi nghi hoặc, dù sao chủ nghĩa Mác tại Trung Quốc vẫn xem như mới tâm tư, mà hắn ở nước Anh đọc sách lúc ngược lại là đọc không ít liên quan sáng tác.

"Ngươi nói đùa, ta cũng liền tùy tiện xem xét, ta một cái dạy học, nào dám không nói đến cái gì chính trị đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ ăn dọn xong, lại từ tủ âm tường bên trong lấy một bình rượu đỏ, mở ra sau khi cho hai người tràn đầy rót một chén, "Hi vọng Khương tiên sinh không muốn ghét bỏ ta chỗ này đồ ăn rượu nhạt chua mới tốt."

Khương Daniel tự nhiên là mặt mày hớn hở, hắn làm sao đều quên không được ngày ấy chạng vạng tối Ung Thánh Hựu uống rượu sau nhận người bộ dáng, ỷ vào mình tửu lượng tốt, không ngừng cho Ung Thánh Hựu rót rượu. Mấy chén rượu vàng vào trong bụng, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã say, mà Khương Daniel lại vẫn điềm nhiên như không có việc gì.

Quả nhiên không ngoài sở liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu say liền bắt đầu nói chút mê sảng, cùng vừa mới đứng đắn bộ dáng hoàn toàn khác biệt, hắn sắc mặt ửng hồng, mơ hồ nói ra: "Khương tiên sinh, ngươi ta đã là bằng hữu, vậy sẽ phải thay cái xưng hô mới tốt, ngươi gọi ta Thành Vũ, vậy ta nên gọi ngươi cái gì tốt?"

"Daniel a? Cái này dương tên ta đọc luôn cảm thấy đầu lưỡi thắt nút, gọi ngươi Nghĩa Kiện được chứ?" Hắn lại lầm bầm nói bổ sung, nhưng hiển nhưng đã say lợi hại, mồm miệng hơi có không rõ.

Khương Daniel ngày bình thường hận nhất liền là người khác gọi hắn bản danh, nhưng "Nghĩa Kiện" hai chữ này từ uống rượu sau nói chuyện mềm nhũn Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nói ra, lại trở nên hết sức đáng yêu, giống như là, giống như là tình nhân ở giữa biệt danh. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức liền cảm thấy mình tâm như là ngâm ở ngọt ngào dính cây đào mật nước bên trong ngọt ngào, liên tục ứng vài tiếng tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thẳng lên, một chút xíu hướng Khương Daniel tới gần, cuối cùng tại cách Khương Daniel không đến ba tấc địa phương ngừng lại, hắn vươn tay, dùng ngón tay trỏ đầu ngón tay điểm một cái Khương Daniel mắt phải hạ viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, nói: "Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi viên này nốt ruồi ngày thường chân diệu, thật là dễ nhìn, nhưng ngươi đời này chú định đa tình, cũng nhiều nước mắt."

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy mình dưới mắt bị Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào chỗ kia làn da giống qua điện, tê tê đem ngứa lên, thuận thần kinh một đường xuôi theo đến trái tim, trái tim bốn phía cũng bắt đầu ấm áp phát ra ngứa, nhưng lại không chỗ tiêu mất. Mà trước mắt gương mặt này, cũng cùng mấy ngày trước đây khinh trong mộng gương mặt kia dần dần trùng hợp —— sắc mặt ửng hồng, khóe mắt rưng rưng.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết, một người say rượu có thể đẹp mắt đến loại tình trạng này.

Thế là hắn nghiêng thân hướng về phía trước, đem khoảng cách giữa hai người lại một lần nữa kéo vào, rốt cục hôn lên cặp mắt kia bên trên. Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu run run lông mi, nhẹ nhàng nhảy mí mắt, cuối cùng liếm sạch hắn khóe mắt nửa giọt nước mắt. Khương Daniel hôn xong con mắt, lại tiếp tục đi hôn Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, chóp mũi, hai gò má, cuối cùng là bờ môi, môi của hắn mềm mà nóng, giống tại hôn một khối ngọc thượng hạng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã uống rượu say mèm, nửa khép lấy mắt tùy ý hắn bài bố.

Kết thúc cái này liên tiếp hôn, Khương Daniel mới phát giác được trong lòng loại kia từ sâu trong thân thể xông tới ngứa bị trấn an hơn phân nửa, nhưng vẫn là ngứa, còn chưa đủ, hắn muốn không chỉ là như vậy, hắn muốn xa không chỉ như vậy nhiều. Nhưng tuyệt không thể nóng vội, báo chưa từng sẽ tùy tiện khởi xướng sau cùng tiến công.

Phía ngoài trời đã lớn ngầm, ánh trăng nước lưu vào trong nhà, Khương Daniel đem say mèm Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đến trên giường, đắp kín tấm thảm, kéo cửa lên, nhỏ giọng rời đi.

Hắn không biết là, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật tuyệt không say đến trình độ nào —— tại hắn rời đi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mờ mịt mở mắt ra.

【 đan ung 】 trên biển hoa nở (4)

* dân quốc AU

* thiếu gia nhà giàu x tiên sinh dạy học

< tứ >

Khương Daniel gần nhất hết lần này tới lần khác tổng hướng lão trạch chạy, hắn cố ý đoán ra thời gian, tuyển tại Ung Thánh Hựu cho tiểu muội thượng quốc văn khóa thứ bảy buổi chiều về nhà, khi đêm đến, Ung Thánh Hựu hết giờ học, chân trước còn chưa bước ra đại môn, Khương Daniel chân sau liền đi theo ra ngoài, thậm chí ngay cả cơm tối đều không để ý tới ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cưỡi xe đạp đến, vì thế Khương Daniel cũng cố ý phân phó Tiểu Vương cho hắn vơ vét đến một cái xe đạp, thuận tiện hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một đường đồng hành.

Hai người cưỡi xe đạp, tắm rửa tại đầy trời ráng mây bên trong, người bên ngoài xem ra là một đôi thân mật vô gian bạn thân, lại thật tình không biết Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu tồn một chút khác tâm tư, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ luôn luôn không mặn không nhạt, lãnh đạm, song phương tại ngươi lui ta tiến bên trong bảo trì lấy lễ phép khoảng cách. Khương Daniel luôn luôn đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đến chung cư cổng, thân sĩ nói một tiếng "Gặp lại", sau đó đưa mắt nhìn đối phương lên lầu, thẳng đến gian phòng bên trong sáng lên đèn, hắn mới cưỡi xe rời đi.

Dạng này tiếp tục sau hai tuần, tình thế rốt cục có mới tiến triển, nhưng lại chưa dựa theo Khương Daniel trong lòng kịch bản trình diễn.

Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã đối hắn tâm tư có biết một hai, hắn cũng chưa từng ngờ tới qua, sự tình lại sẽ phát triển đến tình cảnh như thế này —— giờ phút này hắn chính ngơ ngác cầm tay lái tay, đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu lầu trọ hạ, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói xa cách lạnh lùng chi từ, ngày mùa hè gió đêm chầm chậm phật đến, lại cũng như mùa đông khắc nghiệt thời tiết gió bấc thấu xương.

Mới Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel đạo "Gặp lại" sau không có lập tức đi lên lầu, mà là đứng tại chỗ, hai tay tại quần tây khe quần bên trên nhiều lần vuốt ve, một bộ muốn nói lại thôi tư thái.

Trời chiều vẩy một điểm phấn kim sắc dư huy tại mặt đường bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi thấp đầu , liên đới lấy đỉnh đầu sợi tóc cũng dính vào màu vàng ấm trời chiều, lọn tóc bên trên toát ra nhỏ bé bụi bặm cũng thấy phân một chút rõ ràng; vô luận là mặt trời lặn hay là trước mắt cái này ngâm ở mặt trời lặn bên trong người, đều mềm mại phải như một thớt thượng hạng tơ lụa, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy mình tâm "Thùng thùng" nhảy lợi hại, hỏi: "Thánh Hựu, nghĩ gì thế, có phải là có lời muốn giảng?"

"Khương tiên sinh, thỉnh cầu ngươi về sau hay là không muốn đi theo ta." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe hết sức lạnh lùng, nghiễm nhiên Toa ông dưới ngòi bút hí kịch nhân vật, đâu ra đấy đọc lấy thiết kế tỉ mỉ tốt lời kịch.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi làm sao vậy, ngươi làm sao không gọi ta 'Nghĩa Kiện' rồi?" Khương Daniel nhất thời lấy nóng nảy, ngẩng đầu đến ba ba nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt thịnh chút sáng loáng vội vàng, ánh mắt như cùng một con không chiếm được ăn lớn khuyển.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục ngẩng đầu lên, lại vội vàng tránh đi Khương Daniel nhìn sang ánh mắt, hắn chậm rãi nói: "Ngày ấy ta kỳ thật cũng không có say như vậy triệt để, ngươi hôn ta, ta cũng là biết đến... Ta không biết ngươi là ý tưởng gì, nhưng vô luận như thế nào, đều nên đình chỉ."

"Thành ngữ, ta thích ngươi, ta..." Giấy cửa sổ đã xuyên phá, Khương Daniel chỉ có thể vội vàng biểu lộ cõi lòng.

"Ngươi ta giai cấp khác biệt, làm bằng hữu đã là cần vượt qua muôn vàn khó khăn, tiến thêm một bước sự tình, càng là nghĩ đều không nên nghĩ, cũng tốt nhất đừng nghĩ." Ung Thánh Hựu cứng nhắc đánh gãy Khương Daniel, cười khổ một tiếng, hết sức làm cho thanh âm của mình nghe càng lạnh lùng hơn.

Khương Daniel chỉ một thoáng sững sờ ngay tại chỗ. Chung cư phụ cận có một cái không lớn phiên chợ, giờ phút này bán hàng rong tiếng rao hàng cùng xe kéo bánh xe ép qua cục đá mà mặt đường thanh âm hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, vô cùng náo nhiệt, Khương Daniel lại cái gì cũng nghe không được, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu một trận oanh minh, tựa như ngựa đua trong tràng ngàn vạn con ngựa đồng thời nhanh như tên bắn mà vụt qua, mang đến ồn ào tiếng ồn đồng thời, cũng cuốn lên đầy trời cát vàng.

Hắn tưởng tượng quá ngàn loại vạn loại bị lý do cự tuyệt, lại duy chỉ có không ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ dùng giai cấp tới dọa hắn. Là a! Nếu là không có cái này như gông xiềng giam cấm hắn Khương gia Tam thiếu thân phận liền tốt, như hai người đều là phổ thông người thanh niên liền tốt, vậy liền có thể tại cái này đãng như Hàn Yên Phù Hoa tuế nguyệt bên trong yêu nhau một trận, nơi nào cần phải chú ý cái gì giai cấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel trong mắt mang mang nhiên mất tiêu, mấy ngày nay đến hắn cùng đi mình về nhà tràng cảnh như như đèn kéo quân trong đầu lóe ra, hai người cưỡi xe, cùng một chỗ đi ngang qua bốc hơi nóng ăn nhẹ cửa hàng, tuổi tác lâu đời thạch củng kiều, nghê hồng lấp lóe đại kịch viện, từng cọc từng cọc, từng màn, lại đều là như vậy tươi sáng.

Đồng hành trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng thừa dịp Khương Daniel không chú ý lúc quay đầu nhìn hắn, kia người khóe mắt ngậm lấy ý cười, đuôi lông mày cũng là vui sướng, bên mặt tại vàng óng trời chiều chiếu rọi lộ ra trẻ tuổi vừa anh tuấn.

Hắn thậm chí nhớ tới đêm đó Khương Daniel ướt sũng hôn, mang theo cồn mùi, ôn nhu lại thành kính trải qua hắn hai gò má mỗi một tấc, làm hắn mơ hồ lại trong lòng còn có rung động.

Hắn làm sao không biết Khương Daniel tâm tư, hắn làm sao chưa từng có động tâm thời điểm, nhưng phía trước đường xá mê mang, cho dù bọn hắn có tương lai, kia cũng chỉ là tại sương mù tràn ngập trên mặt biển tìm một tòa căn bản không tồn tại hải đăng.

Đã hung ác quyết tâm cự tuyệt, vậy liền muốn làm đến cùng, quyết không thể tồn nửa điểm lòng dạ đàn bà.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, trực tiếp hướng chung cư thang lầu đi đến, tận lực xem nhẹ Khương Daniel câu kia run rẩy "Gặp lại", hắn vội vàng chạy lên lâu, căn bản không dám quay đầu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút.

Hắn trước cửa nhà ngồi hồi lâu, ngồi vào trời hoàn toàn tối xuống, ngồi vào tứ chi tại cái này tiết trời đầu hạ bên trong đều phát lạnh, ngồi vào dưới lầu truyền đến Khương Daniel cưỡi xe đạp rời đi thanh âm, hắn mới há miệng run rẩy lấy ra chìa khoá mở cửa, đối lên trước mắt một mảnh lạnh buốt mà đen nhánh không khí nói một tiếng: "Ngươi cũng tạm biệt."

Không có người thứ hai nghe được.

*

Liên tiếp hơn nửa tháng, Khương Daniel đều không có lại xuất hiện qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu như thường lệ đi làm, như thường lệ cưỡi xe về nhà, như thường lệ thứ bảy đi Khương gia cho Khương tiểu thư giảng bài, cuộc sống của hắn tựa hồ lại trở về nguyên quỹ, mà Khương Daniel liền như là bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian.

Là a, vốn là hai đầu không có chút nào gặp nhau đường thẳng song song, bản nên tại khác biệt giai cấp bên trên riêng phần mình vì an.

Thẳng đến ngày đó về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu trước cửa nhà phát hiện hai đoạn tàn thuốc, nguyên bản tích tro mặt đất xi măng bên trên cũng có bị người ngồi qua vết tích, hắn mới cảm giác xảy ra chút không thích hợp.

Vài ngày sau, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên bậc thang phát hiện một rổ dương mai, từng mai từng mai bốc lên hơi lạnh màu đỏ thắm quả rất là đáng yêu, một viên vạn hạt, là bình thường Thượng Hải bách tính nhà cầu không được hoa quả, giờ phút này lại đĩnh đạc bị đặt cửa nhà, không cần nghĩ cũng biết là ai tặng.

Quả nhiên, trong rổ còn phụ một tờ giấy: "Thánh Hựu, tại Chiết Giang tiên cư bằng hữu đưa chút dương mai cho ta, ta ngày bình thường không thích ăn hoa quả, liền lấy đến cấp ngươi, ngươi nếu là ngại chua, có thể đem ra ngâm rượu ăn. Ta biết ngươi hiện nay không nguyện ý thấy ta, vậy liền không gặp, về sau dù sao vẫn là có cơ hội."

Khương Daniel dù bên ngoài du học nhiều năm, nhưng một tay tiếng Trung chữ vẫn là viết nước chảy mây trôi, kết hợp một chút tiếng Anh chữ viết hoa ý vị, cũng là không đột ngột, để Ung Thánh Hựu cái này giáo quốc văn cũng không thể chỉ trích.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm lạc khoản chỗ "Nghĩa Kiện" hai chữ nhìn hồi lâu, cuối cùng thở dài, trống rỗng trong hành lang, hắn thở dài mấy không thể nghe thấy. Hắn nhặt một viên dương mai bỏ vào trong miệng, tươi ngon nồng đậm vị ngọt qua đi là một chút xíu chua, liền một tí tẹo như thế chua, lại chua đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đi, hắn không hiểu nhớ tới Khương Daniel dưới mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, lại nghĩ tới mấy ngày trước đây xuất hiện trước cửa nhà tàn thuốc, trong lòng càng phát chua xót, còn tồn một chút lo lắng.

Đêm đó sắp sửa trước, Ung Thánh Hựu tại dưới đèn đọc tới đọc lui lấy Khương Daniel tờ giấy, mê muội giống như nhìn chằm chằm nét chữ cứng cáp "Nghĩa Kiện" hai chữ, nhìn một chút, dương mai chua tựa hồ lại từ sau hỏng bét răng chỗ sâu dâng lên, chua phải hắn tâm khẩu đều căng lên.

Hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy đã một tháng không thấy Khương Daniel, nam nhân cao nương tựa chung cư cổng vô cùng bẩn vách tường, giày da trên ngọn dính lấy tro, quần áo trong tay áo loạn xạ cuốn tới khuỷu tay ở giữa, thân bên trên truyền đến từng đợt nồng đậm mùi rượu, ngày bình thường hăng hái dáng vẻ đã không còn tồn tại. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thất kinh, hướng co ro Khương Daniel đi đến, u ám tia sáng hạ hắn không phân rõ được Khương Daniel biểu lộ, chỉ cảm thấy mình bị bỗng nhiên kéo một phát —— Khương Daniel ôm lấy hắn, đem đầu chôn ở trong ngực của hắn, còn vô ý thức cọ xát.

Ngoài cửa sổ "Đinh đinh đang đang" truyền đến chợ búa thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghe được vài tiếng trầm thấp nghẹn ngào —— Khương Daniel đang khóc.

Thời gian cùng hoàng hôn như nước chảy qua hai người thân thể, dài dằng dặc trong trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác áo sơ mi của mình bị Khương Daniel nước mắt nhân ẩm ướt một mảnh nhỏ, giờ phút này chính dán chặt lấy làn da, để hắn có chút không dễ chịu.

Mà Khương Daniel giọng buồn buồn từ đuôi đến đầu truyền đến, càng là để cho trong lòng người rét run: "Thánh Hựu, làm sao bây giờ, ta thật khó chịu..."

【 đan Ung 】 trên biển hoa nở (5)

* dân quốc AU

* thiếu gia nhà giàu x tiên sinh dạy học

< ngũ >

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy quốc văn sách mặt mũi tràn đầy mệt mỏi đi vào trong phòng lúc, Khương lanh lợi chính một tay nâng đầu, nửa ghé vào trên bàn đọc lấy cái gì.

Dù là Khương lanh lợi lại tùy tiện, cũng nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay khác thường —— quần áo trong không còn ngày thường như vậy ủi thiếp, một nửa góc áo lộ tại quần tây bên ngoài, đáy mắt một mảnh xanh đen, hiển nhiên là tối hôm qua ngủ không ngon dáng vẻ.

"Tiên sinh, ngài cái này là làm sao vậy, một bộ buồn bã ỉu xìu dáng vẻ." Khương lanh lợi để sách xuống, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu lấy đó vấn an.

"Không có gì đáng ngại, tối hôm qua có chút mất ngủ thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống sách giáo khoa, tại Khương lanh lợi bên cạnh vào chỗ, phát hiện Khương lanh lợi vừa mới đọc đúng là Browning phu nhân thơ mười bốn hàng, sách vốn đã bị lật phải có chút cũ, cạnh góc hơi có cuốn lên, trang giấy hiện ra nhàn nhạt hoàng. Ung Thánh Hựu tuy là giáo quốc văn, nhưng đi học lúc đối văn học có phần cảm thấy hứng thú, tiếng Anh cũng học được không tệ, ngoại quốc thơ ca tự nhiên là đọc không ít.

"Khương tiểu thư, không nghĩ tới ngươi còn đối thơ ca cảm thấy hứng thú đâu?"Thụ khóa thời gian còn chưa tới, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương lanh lợi được chút không, câu được câu không trò chuyện.

"Tiên sinh đây chính là xem thường ta, nước ta văn dù học không được, nhưng tiếng Anh cùng tiếng Pháp lại là lưu loát lắm đây!" Khương lanh lợi có chút bất mãn mân mê miệng, vẻ mặt và Khương Daniel ra kỳ tương tự, "Sách này nguyên là tam ca một mực đang đọc, ta trước đó vài ngày vừa hỏi hắn lấy đến, Browning phu nhân viết đích thật ưu mỹ."

"Nghĩa... Khương tiên sinh còn có như vậy đọc thơ nhàn hạ thoải mái?"

"Này! Tam ca dù tại Anh đọc chính là kiến trúc, nhưng kỳ thật lại là cái Romantic tình chủng đâu, chỉ toàn thích những này chua không kéo tức đồ vật!" Khương lanh lợi lắc đầu, đem thi tập để ở một bên, xuất ra chờ một lúc muốn đọc quốc văn sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt sắc thoáng nhìn thi tập trang tên sách bên trên thình lình viết hoa thể "Daniel", quả nhiên là Khương Daniel chữ viết.

Nghe Khương lanh lợi kiểu nói này, mặc dù minh bạch trong lời nói của nàng tồn mấy phần trêu ghẹo mà ý vị, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vẫn là nổi lên tầng tầng gợn sóng, gợn sóng từng đạo đẩy ra đến, quấy đến hắn tâm thần có chút không tập trung, hắn càng nghĩ càng áy náy, luôn cảm giác mình đêm đó quá tuyệt tình, sợ là tổn thương Khương Daniel trái tim.

Tối hôm qua hắn đem say mèm Khương Daniel dìu vào nhà trọ của mình, để người kia nằm tại mình nhỏ hẹp cái giường đơn bên trên. Khương Daniel vóc dáng cao lớn, tay dài chân dài, nằm tại cái giường đơn bên trên có vẻ hơi co quắp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm khăn nóng cho hắn xát mặt, trải qua mắt phải sừng hạ viên kia hiện ra đỏ nốt ruồi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được chăm chú nhìn trong chốc lát, người trước mắt này đêm nay lưu nước mắt, có phải là viên này đa tình nốt ruồi gây họa đâu?

Khương Daniel tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê không chỗ ở thì thầm nói: "Làm sao bây giờ... Làm sao bây giờ..." Hắn mỗi nói một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm giác phải trái tim của mình bỗng nhiên thít chặt một lần, Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên lưu lộ ra ngoài mê mang cùng bất lực, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không biết làm sao.

Ngoài cửa sổ sắc trời đã hoàn toàn tối xuống, đêm nay may mà có một chút gió nhẹ, cho nên cũng không phải quá nóng.

Trong phòng chỉ mở một chiếc vàng ấm đèn bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đem giường tặng cho say rượu Khương Daniel, mình nằm ở trên bàn sách ngủ.

Hôm sau sáng sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu là bị dưới lầu bữa sáng cửa hàng tiểu phiến tiếng rao hàng cho đánh thức, tối hôm qua hắn ngủ cũng không tốt, nửa đêm tỉnh mấy lần, quan sát vẫn trên giường ngủ say Khương Daniel, thả lỏng trong lòng sau mới lại nằm trên bàn ngủ thiếp đi.

Hắn mắt nhìn đồng hồ treo trên tường, đến nên xuất phát đi Khương gia cho Khương tiểu thư giảng bài thời gian, mà Khương Daniel vẫn chưa tỉnh đến, Ung Thánh Hựu không đành lòng đánh thức hắn, rón rén thu thập đồ đạc, rời đi chung cư.

Giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến có lẽ còn nằm tại mình trong căn hộ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thế là hắn mở ra sách giáo khoa, giả vờ như như không có việc gì hỏi: "Ta tối hôm qua trên đường gặp ngươi tam ca, sắc mặt hắn không tốt lắm dáng vẻ, thế nhưng là có chuyện gì a?"

Khương lanh lợi cầm bút máy vừa gõ đầu: "Nói lên cái này, ta liền lại muốn mắng kia đáng giết ngàn đao chính phủ!"

"Khương tiểu thư, lời này cũng không thể nói loạn..."

"Nếu không phải là bởi vì chính phủ lật lọng, tam ca gần nhất mới sẽ không như thế thương tâm đâu! Cùng mất hồn giống như!" Khương lanh lợi một mặt tức giận bất bình, "Tam ca trước đó không phải vẫn đang làm bệnh viện công công trình a, đây là tam ca sau khi về nước tiếp cái thứ nhất hạng mục, tam ca có thể lên tâm, ngày ngày đi sớm về trễ, cả ngày tại trên công trường thụ lấy bão cát. Nhưng ngươi đoán làm gì, nguyên là cho lão bách tính tạo bệnh viện công, chính phủ lời nói xoay chuyển, lại thành cho quan to hiển quý cùng người phương tây mở bệnh viện! Còn đổi cái Danh nhi, kêu cái gì thánh mẫu Maria bệnh viện!"

Khương lanh lợi hung hăng "Xì" một ngụm, suýt nữa cắn nát một ngụm răng ngà.

"Vậy ngươi tam ca, có phải là rất thương tâm?"

"Còn không phải sao! Tam ca hai ngày trước về nhà đều là ủ rũ, chắc là thương tâm cực. Ai... Tam ca cùng đại ca nhị ca đều không giống, đại ca chỉ biết kiếm tiền, nhị ca là đỡ không nổi tường a Đấu, tam ca là nhất có chí hướng, hắn muốn vì Thượng Hải dân chúng làm điểm hiện thực, nhưng là thế nào cứ như vậy khó đâu?" Khương lanh lợi uể oải cúi thấp đầu xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương lanh lợi nói xong cái này liên tiếp, ngơ ngác ngơ ngẩn. Trước đó hai người đồng hành về nhà lúc, hắn thường nghe Khương Daniel nhấc lên bệnh viện công cái này công trình, mỗi lần nhấc lên cái này làm chính mình lấy làm tự hào công trình, Khương Daniel luôn luôn mặt mày hớn hở, hai đầu lông mày tự tin lộ rõ trên mặt, trong mắt tựa hồ giấu chân trời kia mấy khỏa lóe sáng tinh tinh.

Hắn đối cái này công trình như thế để bụng, hắn trả giá nhiều như vậy cố gắng, hắn thực sự muốn vì Thượng Hải bên trên bách tính làm ra một chút cống hiến, lại bởi vì cái này hắc ám thế đạo, mà gặp nặng nề một kích.

Cái này quá tàn nhẫn. Bệnh viện công trình từ thiết kế đến tuyên chỉ lại đến thi công, từng cọc từng cọc, từng kiện, Khương Daniel đều tự mình tham dự, hắn trút xuống nhiều như vậy tâm huyết công trình, chỉ ở một khi ở giữa liền bị ngang ngược vô lý quân phiệt chính phủ bỏ vào trong túi.

Kỳ thật hắn vốn có thể làm nhàn vân dã hạc, ngoan ngoãn làm hắn Khương gia Tam thiếu, dựa vào tài sản trong nhà miệng ăn núi lở, nhưng hắn đến cùng là cái có lý tưởng, hắn hi vọng nhân sinh của mình trôi qua càng có ý định hơn nghĩa điểm. Hắn không muốn làm cả ngày hút thuốc phiện, chơi mạt chược sa đọa quý tộc, chỉ biết đắm chìm trong ngợp trong vàng son bên trong, mắt lạnh nhìn nước đem không nước, nhìn xem cái này mênh mông mười dặm đô thị có nhiều người nước ngoài ở hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel cá tính, cũng biết hắn là chân chính muốn vì Thượng Hải bên trên đông đảo bách tính làm ra cống hiến, nhưng cũng chính bởi vì hắn biết, cho nên mới sẽ càng thêm Khương Daniel cảm thấy bi ai.

Cứu thế phương pháp lác đác không có mấy, tại cực quyền trước mặt, bọn hắn đều chẳng qua là không có ý nghĩa sâu kiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu hồn hồn ngạc ngạc cho Khương lanh lợi xong tiết học, lại hồn hồn ngạc ngạc rời đi Khương gia đại trạch, trở lại mình công chức trong căn hộ.

Đẩy cửa ra, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel lại còn chưa rời đi, hắn cõng mình, ở trần, còn mặc tối hôm qua tu thân quần tây, hứa là vừa vặn tắm rửa xong, còn không tới kịp mặc vào áo. Khương Daniel ở nước ngoài ăn quen sữa bò mỡ bò, dáng người phát dục phải tốt cực kỳ, vai rộng hẹp eo, thân thể mỗi một chỗ đường cong đều rất là trôi chảy, bên eo căng cứng cơ bắp đường cong một đường kéo dài đến quần tây chỗ, vừa bị màu đen vải vóc che khuất.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi trở về rồi?" Khương Daniel nghe được tiếng mở cửa, bỗng dưng xoay người lại, nghịch chỉ xem đi, thân thể của hắn phảng phất là điêu khắc gia một kiện tỉ mỉ kiệt tác, tỉ lệ hoàn mỹ, mỗi một chỗ đều tản ra mãnh liệt nam tính hormone.

"Nghĩa Kiện... Thật xin lỗi... Ta..."

Khương Daniel gãi gãi đầu, miễn cưỡng kéo ra một cái đắng chát cười: "Ta biết, tình cảm loại chuyện này nha, mạnh cầu không được. Ta chỉ hi vọng chúng ta còn có thể tiếp tục làm bằng hữu."

"Bệnh viện sự tình, ta đều biết..."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nói xong, một trận dài dằng dặc trầm mặc tại giữa hai người giằng co ra.

"Ngươi có phải hay không cũng cảm thấy ta rất vô dụng?

"Ngay cả dạng này một cái công trình đều không gánh nổi, cuối cùng vẫn là biến thành chính phủ quân cờ, bị đùa bỡn trong lòng bàn tay, thành bọn hắn thay đổi xoành xoạch đồng lõa, thật sự là quá buồn cười."

"Ta quả nhiên vẫn là quá tất nhiên là."

"Tối hôm qua để ngươi chế giễu, thật sự là không có ý tứ, nhưng ta thực tế nghĩ không ra ta còn có thể tìm ai, đi tới đi tới liền đi tới nhà ngươi dưới lầu."

Khương Daniel một câu tiếp lấy một câu, thanh âm của hắn run rẩy, xen lẫn phẫn nộ cùng tự trách, giống như là đang tiến hành bản thân trừng phạt, từng lần một đối với mình chỗ lấy cực hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được tim một trận căng lên, toàn thân huyết dịch phảng phất đang chậm rãi nghịch hành, trước mắt cái này uể oải thanh niên, cùng lúc trước hắn nhận biết cái kia hăng hái Khương gia Tam thiếu thật sự là lớn tướng khác biệt, sao có thể gọi người không đau lòng?

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể trước tại đại não một bước làm ra phản ứng, hắn đi lên trước, kiên định ôm chính đắm chìm trong to lớn trong bi ai Khương Daniel. Nhỏ hẹp trong căn hộ, lẫn nhau tiếng tim đập đều nghe được rõ ràng. Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi khô ráo mà ấm áp, tại Khương Daniel bên gáy trên da nhiều lần ma sát, lạnh buốt chóp mũi ngẫu nhiên sát qua Khương Daniel vành tai, Khương Daniel nghe thấy hắn thanh âm ôn nhu ở bên tai thì thầm nói: "Nghĩa Kiện... Đây không phải lỗi của ngươi, ngươi đã làm rất tốt. Đừng sợ, cũng đừng thương tâm, ta sẽ một mực bồi tiếp ngươi."

"Ngày sau nhất định sẽ có những biện pháp khác, biện pháp tốt hơn." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm chậm rãi kiên định.

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ ấm áp dòng nước ấm trải qua thân thể của mình, giống luồng thứ nhất gió xuân phất qua đóng băng mặt hồ, ngay cả đầu ngón tay đều là ấm áp. Hắn về ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, đại thủ tại lưng của hắn vuốt lên vuốt xuống, giống như là muốn đem người vò tiến trong thân thể của mình, tốt hấp thu càng nhiều cổ vũ cùng lực lượng, lấy trợ hắn vượt qua trước mắt cửa ải khó khăn này.


	70. Chapter 70

【 đan Ung 】 một ngàn cái thế kỷ

Huyết tộc đan x máu săn Ung // Huyết tộc đan x Tử thần Ung

Đề nghị phối hợp BGM: Tháng năm trời - một ngàn cái thế kỷ

Dự đoán đọc thời gian: 30min

Tổng số từ: 2. 6w

Chúc mừng năm mới heo sự tình thuận lợi

0.

Tâm còn nóng, không phải là mộng huyễn, cũng không có lãng quên, càng không phải là nháy mắt, chỉ là một cái vĩnh hằng.

Ta vĩnh hằng linh hồn, nhìn chăm chú lên nội tâm của ngươi, cho dù đêm tối cô tịch, ban ngày như lửa đốt.

1.

"Cho nên, ngươi nói là —— "

"Đúng vậy, hấp huyết quỷ thị tộc tại xã hội hiện đại vẫn tuần hoàn theo tiềm ẩn giới luật, Huyết tộc cùng máu săn ở giữa đã không tồn tại quá duệ hóa mâu thuẫn, vẻn vẹn chỉ là duy trì cơ bản nhất đối lập. Chỉ là..." Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel đối diện ngồi xuống, lấy hai con cái chén trống không, riêng phần mình rót rượu đưa cho người đối diện.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt lóe lên nghiền ngẫm cùng khinh thường: "Máu săn nhân số ngược lại càng ngày càng ít đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống quơ chén rượu, hắn yên lặng nhìn xem huyết sắc rượu dịch gấm vóc đồng dạng lật sóng thay nhau nổi lên, cũng không trả lời.

"Từ xưa đến nay đều là như thế này, thời đại vĩnh viễn là hướng phía quang minh tiến lên, tại chỗ hắc ám sinh sôi bóng tối lại càng phát ra nhiều lên." Khương Daniel hai chân trùng điệp, gót chân nhẹ nhàng đập lấy mặt bàn, "Là như vậy sao? Ta tôn quý thuần huyết thợ săn?"

Hoàn toàn chính xác là như vậy. Thợ săn giữa gia tộc trăm ngàn năm qua chưa từng gián đoạn chảy máu, tước, chiếm đoạt, ngược lại theo thời đại tiến lên càng phát ra kịch liệt tàn khốc. Cho đến ngày nay bọn hắn tích lũy thế nhân khó có thể tưởng tượng to lớn tài phú, vẫn sống phải phong bế mà thống khổ. Có được huyết thống hài nhi tại lúc mới sinh ra liền đứng trước quang minh cùng hắc ám lựa chọn, kể từ lúc đó Huyết tộc hai cái chi nhánh ở giữa bắt đầu có lạch trời đồng dạng khe rãnh. Nhưng mà buồn cười là, lựa chọn quang minh người cả một đời đều đang truy đuổi hắc ám, chính như máu săn nhất tộc, lựa chọn quang minh, nhưng lại không thể không đời đời kiếp kiếp đem mình cùng trong bóng tối hấp huyết quỷ trói buộc chung một chỗ.

"Luôn có tham lam huyết thống ti tiện người không cam chịu tại dưới người, muốn đưa ngươi từ trên thần đàn kéo xuống. Như vậy trống trải mà thần thánh địa phương cũng chỉ có một mình ngươi có tư cách đứng ở phía trên, bọn hắn đương nhiên không cam tâm." Khương Daniel tiếp tục phối hợp nói.

"Nếu là bọn họ thật biết ngươi đem ta dấu ở nhà, bọn hắn sẽ như thế nào?"

"Bọn hắn sẽ không tiếc bất cứ giá nào đem ngươi cái này còn sót lại, cao quý thuần huyết thợ săn lật đổ, đúng không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu: "Ngươi nói đúng."

"Nhưng ta tin ngươi sẽ không hại ta." Khương Daniel vẫn là bộ kia bất cần đời trêu chọc bộ dáng, nói ra lại như rơi xuống đất ngân châm, giòn mà có vang. Hắn hôm nay chỉ là vừa mới thức tỉnh, không có năng lực cùng điều kiện nhiều mặt quần nhau, lại yên tâm như thế lớn mật đem mình thân gia tính mệnh giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, bất quá là bởi vì chẳng biết tại sao từ đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất bay lên kia cỗ không cho cự tuyệt ý nghĩ nói cho hắn, đây là khắp thiên hạ đáng giá nhất hắn tín nhiệm người.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không nói lời nào, Khương Daniel liền cũng tĩnh, chỉ là yên lặng đối ẩm. Theo trong bình rượu dần dần biến ít, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cũng chầm chậm ấm. Trằn trọc nhiều năm như vậy, tổng còn có nhiều thứ là không thay đổi, coi như không có lúc trước ký ức lại như thế nào? Phần này rất quen thân tín, chính là một điểm không kém.

Nghĩ đến đây chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải do vui lên, lại tiếp tục nghiêm mặt nói: "Vâng, ta quyết định sẽ không tổn thương ngươi nửa phần."

Khương Daniel gật đầu. Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đem như thế nào đợi hắn, nhưng thật giống như hàng ngày quyết định một sự kiện, đó chính là Ung Thánh Hựu làm thế nào, tự nhiên đều là đúng. Phần này không có tồn tại tín nhiệm có lẽ đối với người khác xem ra như bèo trôi không rễ, thậm chí được xưng tụng là không hiểu thấu, hắn lại cảm thấy sẽ không có gì, so loại cảm giác này càng làm cho lòng người an. Nơi đây ở thế ngoại, hắn lại là mới từ trong ngủ mê tỉnh lại, trong đầu không có ký ức, với hắn mà nói chính là không có quá khứ, cũng nhìn không thấy tương lai. Có thể tự dưng đối một cái nhân sinh ra mười phần tín nhiệm, Khương Daniel ở trong lòng thầm nghĩ, kia nhất định là có tiền duyên trước đây.

Khương Daniel thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn tốt, không có tồn tại địa tâm sợ. Hắn chắc chắn mình là quên đi thứ gì, lại vô luận như thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi tới.

Hắn đến hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, mình có phải là quên cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc lạnh nhạt, không xác thực nhận cũng không phủ nhận. Hắn chỉ nói, muốn thật trọng yếu như vậy, làm sao lại nghĩ đều nghĩ không ra? Như là như thế này, coi như nhớ lại, cũng muộn. Đã nhớ kỹ vô dụng, không bằng không nhớ kỹ, liền đem trước mắt qua tốt.

Mang theo ta kia một giọt tâm đầu huyết, qua tốt.

Khương Daniel cùng ở bên cạnh hắn không chỗ ở đoán.

—— "Ta là ngươi phương xa thân thích?"

"Không phải." Lục quang lượn lờ cái kia không phải ta sao.

—— "Chúng ta đã từng là sư đồ?"

"Không phải." Sư phó đều không có kêu lên một tiếng.

—— "Chúng ta đã từng là tình nhân?"

"Không phải." Tiểu tử ngươi đứng đắn thổ lộ qua à.

—— "Ta nguyên lai thiếu ngươi rất nhiều tiền?"

"Đâu chỉ." Ngươi thiếu ta rất nhiều cái mạng.

—— "Chúng ta... Chẳng lẽ là cừu nhân?" Khương Daniel chần chờ nói.

"Ta nhổ vào." Còn cừu nhân, không có ký ức Khương Daniel quả thực là sầu sát người.

...

Khương Daniel cuối cùng buồn rầu vuốt vuốt mái tóc, thử dò xét nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không... Yêu ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu.

"Yêu" cái chữ này, đơn bạc thiển cận, miệng hơi mở liền có thể nói ra.

"Yêu" cái chữ này, cái kia bù đắp được cái này trăm ngàn đời.

Khương Daniel a, "Yêu" cái chữ này, không xứng với ngươi ta.

2.

Sau đó một đoạn thời gian bên trong, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là một tấc cũng không rời đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, tìm kiếm lấy cơ hội chính là tốt một phen nghe ngóng, nhất định phải Ung Thánh Hựu nói với mình, đây hết thảy đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Ngươi đều mạo hiểm đem ta để ở nhà, làm sao liền không thể nói cho ta?"

"Nói cho ta nha..."

"Kia không phải chờ ta khôi phục ngươi nhưng có nếm mùi đau khổ!"

...

Hết lời ngon ngọt cũng không đổi được một câu trả lời chắc chắn, uy bức lợi dụ cũng không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu động dung. Khương Daniel tại phía sau mà âm thầm sốt ruột, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ, hình tượng này ngược lại là rất quen thuộc, mang theo nhiệt độ, gọi người hốc mắt phát nhiệt.

Lúc trước mặc kệ cái kia một thế, hắn cũng đều là dạng này, đi theo phía sau hắn, nhắm mắt theo đuôi.

"Đều nhiều như vậy thời gian quá khứ, ngươi còn không nói, ngươi nếu không nói ta liền..." Khương Daniel cam chịu giống như vung hất tóc vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu trước người nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Khương Daniel cùng hắn vừa ý nhìn, nhìn ước chừng có nửa ngày, bỗng nhiên không quan tâm giải khai nút thắt cởi quần áo ra vứt trên mặt đất, đá hậu giống như đá văng ra, ngược lại là hàm ẩn mấy phần buồn bực ý. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là so hắn muốn thấp hơn nửa tấc, biết rõ Khương Daniel đang hỏi cái gì còn cố ý không đáp, nghĩ từ bản thân một chút kia tiểu tâm tư không lý do chột dạ, đành phải cứng rắn ngạnh lấy cái eo ráng chống đỡ lấy không để cho mình thấp hắn một đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu này một ít không hiểu tính toán nhỏ nhặt đơn giản chính là muốn nhìn một chút, có phải là vô luận cái kia một thế, vô luận giữa bọn hắn là cái gì tình trạng, bọn hắn đều có thể hoàn toàn như trước đây.

Nhưng Khương Daniel không có khôi phục ký ức, hắn không biết, hắn chỉ là đối Ung Thánh Hựu giấu diếm cảm thấy tức giận. Hắn trực giác Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định biết chút ít cái gì, mà lại những cái kia cùng hắn tương quan sự tình, cũng tất nhiên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có quan hệ. Không phải vì sao không chịu nhả ra? Nhiều như vậy thời gian ở chung xuống tới, Khương Daniel cảm giác phải tâm tình của mình bất tri bất giác cũng phát sinh một chút biến hóa, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng thời điểm kỳ thật không hề chỉ là bởi vì muốn biết chuyện đã qua, giống như liền đơn thuần như vậy đợi ở bên cạnh hắn, cũng rất tốt. Hắn cũng không muốn cứ như vậy không có tồn tại luân hãm, cũng không nghĩ như vậy an tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn giữ gìn, đến tột cùng là bởi vì chính mình, hay là bởi vì đã từng mình? Đây là triền miên tại Khương Daniel đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất một cây gai. Hắn quan tâm là, Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì cái gì mà đối với hắn như thế không tiếc đại giới tốt. Hắn cũng không phải là trong lòng còn có chất vấn, tương phản, hắn phá lệ cảm kích. Chỉ là nhân chi thường tính, một khi được tốt, liền hi vọng cái này tốt có thể thuần túy sáng long lanh chút.

Khương Daniel cứ như vậy tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, bốn mắt đụng vào nhau, ánh nến mờ nhạt tia sáng phiêu hốt chợt tại giữa hai người lưu chuyển, mập mờ liền tự dưng dâng lên, hết lần này tới lần khác bất luận là có ký ức hay là không có ký ức người, đều đối một màn này vô cùng quen thuộc, là loại kia cắt da mà qua rất quen, không hiểu tình cảm tại trong đêm khuya ôn nhu gợn sóng.

"Ngươi lại không nói cho ta, ta liền thân ngươi." Hơi nóng khí tức nhẹ như lông vũ rơi, lại thiêu đến người có chút thở hổn hển.

Một câu "Ngươi thử nhìn một chút" tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ là đủ chuyển có mấy cái vừa đi vừa về, cuối cùng vẫn là nuốt xuống, lạnh hừ một tiếng bỏ qua một bên khoảng cách.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là thật muốn xử lý hắn, lại sợ Ung Thánh Hựu thật sinh khí, đành phải thôi. Ngược lại là hờn dỗi giống như từ phía sau lưng chăm chú đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, lực đạo chi lớn để Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ sắp nhịn không được một cước đem hắn đá văng. Một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm nhận được hàm răng của hắn nhẹ nhàng chạm đến mình chỗ cổ da thịt, rất nhỏ cảm giác đau cùng ngứa truyền đến, bởi vì mất máu Ung Thánh Hựu mềm cả người, trong đầu chóng mặt.

Gia hỏa này khát máu bản tính quả nhiên không có biến a, còn có ngực của hắn, vẫn bá đạo lại ấm áp, luôn luôn đem hắn ôm thật chặt, giống như là đang sợ hắn sẽ né ra. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng cười, xoay người lại nắm chặt hắn cổ áo đích thân lên đi. Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn giao hòa cho Khương Daniel khóa trong tay không thể động đậy, Khương Daniel một cái tay khác liền cứ như vậy một cách tự nhiên trượt vào trong quần áo, lòng bàn tay bóng loáng hơi lạnh từ lưng sờ qua, quen thuộc lực đạo cùng nhiệt độ để Ung Thánh Hựu khí tức bất ổn.

Thôi thôi, già mồm cái gì đâu, một thế này còn không biết có thể tiếp tục bao lâu, lại không phải chưa làm qua. Còn già mồm cái gì đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa quyết định, Khương Daniel thật giống như cảm thấy được như vậy, dưới môi đột nhiên liền hạ khí lực, mùi máu tươi cứ như vậy tại hai người giữa răng môi khắp tản ra tới. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn tròng mắt của hắn, con ngươi đều ngầm, ẩn ẩn có ngọn lửa luồn lên đến, trong lòng không khỏi liền rất thích. Lúc trước cũng là như vậy, hắn chính là như vậy tại cái này song thường xuyên u ám trong con ngươi nhìn thấy sắc trời, tại người bên ngoài rét lạnh thấu xương, với hắn lại ấm áp vô song.

Ung Thánh Hựu dụng tâm hơn đáp lại lên động tác của hắn, vành mắt đều đỏ, giống trăm ngàn năm tồn trữ băng tuyết giờ khắc này đều tan, từng viên lớn lăn ra hốc mắt, mang theo nhiệt độ, mặn chát chát. Bờ môi đã sớm gọi Khương Daniel cắn nát, miệng đầy dinh dính ngai ngái vẩy tới Khương Daniel huyết tính, đầu lưỡi nóng hổi ủi thiếp lấy miệng vết thương của hắn, cả người đều muốn bốc cháy.

Khương Daniel bưng mặt của hắn hôn hắn, hôn mặt mày của hắn hắn tiệp vũ, hôn qua hắn nước mắt trên mặt trên môi giọt máu, một chút xíu liếm tận liếm sạch lại tỉ mỉ ngắm nghía người trước mắt. Trên môi thật sâu nhàn nhạt dấu răng, cũng là tâm hắn bên trên vô số lạc ấn, sâu có nông có. Hắn vào thời khắc này xác nhận, những này lạc ấn, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là thuộc về hắn.

Quần áo rơi hết.

Chính là không có ký ức lại như thế nào, lại tới bao nhiêu lần, hắn đều sẽ yêu hắn, trong đêm tối ôm hôn, trăm ngàn lần, trăm ngàn đời.

3.

"Qua không được bao lâu cuộc sống an dật." Đôi môi tách ra bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Khương Daniel còn chưa đã ngứa, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mở miệng trước, giống như vừa mới bất quá là lên tiếng chào.

Khương Daniel thực tế là không có gì để nói nhiều, chỉ ôm hắn, cúi đầu từng cái hôn tóc của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tùy ý hắn thân mật. Đêm xuân một vượt qua, xấu hổ sức lực tiêu tán tại Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng bên trong, thận trọng cũng triệt để nát sạch sẽ. Nhiều ngày như vậy tử ở chung, giữa hai người sớm liền có thêm một tia thuận lý thành chương không cố kỵ, thân thể thân cận không tại nói bên trong, ôm hôn càng là bình tĩnh tổn hại tự nhiên mà vậy. Lại không quá tự nhiên.

Cho nên Khương Daniel giống như, ngay cả cuối cùng một chút xíu có thể thoáng bức hiếp Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vật đều không tồn tại. Hắn buồn bực mình bất tranh khí, dễ dàng như thế liền luân hãm, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là oán hận nói câu, luôn luôn muốn nói cho ta biết, không phải cũng không có ngươi quả ngon để ăn. Dám khi dễ ta cái gì đều không nhớ rõ, ngươi nhưng là muốn trả giá đắt.

Tại quá khứ rất nhiều thời gian bên trong Khương Daniel vô số lần uy hiếp Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi như không nói cho ta, ta nhưng là muốn để ngươi trả giá đắt.

Chỉ là Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới, cái này đại giới tới thảm liệt như vậy hung mãnh, tước đoạt hắn hết thảy. Câu kia "Để ngươi trả giá đắt" bên trong trò đùa ý vị không cần nói cũng biết, ai ngờ cái này trò đùa lời nói lại một câu thành sấm.

Trong ngực người thân thể dần dần lạnh xuống. Hắn nắm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mười ngón đan xen lại không khóa lại được chảy tới sinh mệnh. Mỗi một lần dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay hắn đều sẽ phá lệ an tâm, lần này lại làm hắn như muốn mất lý trí, muốn rách cả mí mắt. Trong ngực người máu tươi bắn lên thân thể của mình, hắn rốt cục nhớ lại hết thảy. Rải rác mảnh vỡ kí ức tại máu me tung tóe phun trào ở giữa xông vào trong đầu của hắn, mang theo đau đớn kịch liệt để hắn tại tỉnh táo cùng điên cuồng ở giữa lắc lư.

Ung Thánh Hựu máu từ trên tay hắn chảy qua, phảng phất như lòng của mình cũng từng mảnh từng mảnh nát, yêu cùng hận hòa với huyết tinh từ tâm phúc chỗ sâu khắp tràn ra tới, kiên cường bị cọ rửa, lung lay sắp đổ, sụp đổ. Đây hết thảy hết thảy khiến ở đây tất cả mọi người bất an, lại gọi Khương Daniel từ đáy lòng cảm thấy thân thiết cùng khoan khoái.

Tại hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từng có vô số lần giao phong bên trong, mặc kệ hắn phải chăng nhớ rõ, hắn sớm thành thói quen tan nát cõi lòng cùng động tình tướng lẫn vào cảm giác. Hết thảy chỉ vì hắn sớm nhất định, Ung Thánh Hựu vô luận làm cái gì đều là sẽ không sai, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu vô luận làm cái gì, hắn cũng đều vui vẻ chịu đựng thụ lấy. Ung Thánh Hựu ban thưởng hắn đau đớn hắn chỉ coi lạc ấn; Ung Thánh Hựu làm hắn thụ thương bất quá vừa vặn kích hoạt hắn khát máu bản tính; Ung Thánh Hựu như cho hắn tình yêu, hắn tự nhiên trân tại hết thảy, phụng như hồn linh.

Cho nên bây giờ, phần này đau đớn khiến Khương Daniel vô cùng cảm kích. Cái này đau đớn để hắn cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ.

Nhưng dần dần, cái này nhiệt độ liền muốn biến mất.

Hắn nhớ tới hết thảy, lại là lấy hắn hết thảy làm đại giá.

4.

Tại rừng rậm chỗ sâu cổ bảo bên trong, ở một vị liệp ma nhân. Hắn vốn nên là quang minh cùng chính nghĩa người phát ngôn, lại ban ngày nằm đêm ra cùng hắc ám làm bạn; đại biểu thân phận cùng huyết thống hoa hồng đồng dạng màu mắt vốn nên trang nghiêm lại đáng sợ, hắn lại tuấn mỹ phải như là thiên thần hạ phàm, trong mắt chiếu ra thế gian này trong vắt khuếch cảnh vật.

Vị này sống một mình tuổi trẻ liệp ma nhân, tựa hồ không có bằng hữu, không có người thân cận, bồi tiếp hắn chỉ có trong trang viên rải rác mấy ngọn cô đăng. Một nửa là thân phận của hắn cho phép —— tổng cùng Huyết tộc liên hệ người, dù là huyết thống cao quý đến đâu, cũng không đủ để người bình thường xuyên qua cả cánh rừng xa xôi cầu kiến; mà một nửa khác nguyên nhân, dĩ nhiên chính là mọi người tổng yêu sống ở mình thiết kế thế giới bên trong, hoặc thần hóa hoặc yêu ma hóa, đem hắn nâng thượng thần đàn hoặc đánh nhập Địa Ngục, toàn bằng chính bọn hắn thích. Khoảng cách sinh ra sùng bái, sinh ra ảo tưởng cùng cảm giác đẹp đẽ.

Kỳ thật hắn không hề giống mọi người truyền miệng như thế sẽ khiến hấp huyết quỷ nghe tin đã sợ mất mật, hắn không có người khác ao ước không đến thuần túy huyết thống cùng một thân năng lực, nhưng hắn lại...

"Nhưng ta lại mười đủ mười, là cái quỷ lười a."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt với lò sưởi trong tường sưởi ấm, nhớ tới cùng mình có liên quan đủ loại truyền thuyết một mặt bất đắc dĩ. Ngẫm lại mình dài đến như thế lớn, yêu thích nhất vậy mà là đi ngủ, nói ra chỉ sợ là ai cũng sẽ không tin. Hắn biết mình có thể làm rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng hắn không có gì truy cầu, cho nên mới tuyển dạng này một cái không tranh quyền thế địa phương. Về phần thị tộc chi tranh, cùng hắn kỳ thật cũng cũng không có bao nhiêu quan hệ. Cái gì cũng không làm thời điểm, liền giống như bây giờ nghe một chút mưa rơi âm thanh cũng rất tốt. Nghe già mồm, nhưng thật sự là hắn là nghĩ như vậy, hắn cái gì đều không để ý, tự nhiên không có cái gì để hắn hao tâm tổn trí.

Thẳng đến cái này đêm mưa, nhưng vào lúc này, từ không có người gõ vang lên cửa giờ phút này tỏ rõ lấy, có người ở ngoài cửa.

"Ca ca, ta là hấp huyết quỷ nha."

Huyết tộc tự nhận cao quý, xưa nay sẽ không dùng cái này tự xưng, trước mặt đứa bé này lại như thế thẳng thắn? Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt tiểu nam hài âm thầm buồn cười. Ô vuông áo sơmi phối hợp quần yếm, bên ngoài bảo bọc áo choàng đem thân thể nho nhỏ lũng, có chút câu nệ phương non giày da không có ở dưới thềm đá nhàn nhạt một tầng nước đọng bên trong.

Mượn đứa nhỏ này trong tay mang theo một chiếc sương mù đèn mông lung sáng ngời, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy đứa nhỏ này đen nhánh con ngươi giống một vũng tĩnh mịch cổ đầm, lông mi ướt sũng. Áo choàng cũng bị xối cái thấm ướt, vành nón hạ phát màn bị nước mưa ngưng tụ thành mấy túm rũ xuống trên trán, không biết là đông lạnh lấy hay là khẩn trương, đứa nhỏ này một mực mím chặt môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn là lần đầu tiên tại như tình huống như vậy hạ bị người bái phỏng, cứ như vậy lập tại cửa ra vào bất động, cũng mặc kệ bên ngoài còn đổ mưa to, cứ như vậy lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem hắn.

Đứa bé kia bỗng nhiên liền cười, lộ ra một bên nhọn răng tới.

"Vào đi, mưa còn có hạ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng thân thể đem hắn để vào trong cửa, trong lòng thầm nghĩ, nếu là Huyết tộc, làm sao sẽ còn đến hắn nơi này đến? Tổng sẽ không thật là lạc đường đến tránh mưa. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là chỉ có huyết thống không có lập thân gốc rễ, nên linh quang thời điểm, hắn tổng không đến mức liền ngốc.

Khương Daniel nói cám ơn, vào cửa sau ngược lại là thần sắc tự nhiên, tại cửa ra vào cởi thấm nước giày da, lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem ướt đẫm bít tất nhét vào giày bên trong, đi chân trần giẫm tại chất gỗ trên sàn nhà. Hắn cúi người đem giày bày chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, giống như hắn chỉ là tại một vị họ hàng xa nhà làm khách.

Khương Daniel đem mình dọn dẹp trong sạch, lại hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu có chút cúi mình vái chào.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào, chỉ là cười cười.

Như thế xem xét, Khương Daniel lại thật giống là cái sống an nhàn sung sướng thiếu gia.

"Ngươi thật sự là hấp huyết quỷ a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã tin tám phần, biểu hiện ra nhưng vẫn là trêu tức ý cười.

5.

"Ca ca muốn hay không thử một lần?" Đứa nhỏ này luôn luôn như thế cười tủm tỉm.

"Ta có thể tắm rửa a?" Khương Daniel nhún nhún vai, biểu thị trên người mình còn ướt đẫm dán da thịt thực đang khó chịu. Hắn xem ra ngược lại cũng không sợ Ung Thánh Hựu, ước chừng là cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nếu thật muốn gây bất lợi cho hắn đã sớm hạ thủ, làm gì giả mù sa mưa để hắn vào cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu đáp ứng liền không nói nữa, cũng không có chút nào muốn dẫn đường ý tứ. Trang viên như thế lớn, liền để đứa nhỏ này chậm rãi tìm đi.

Nhìn qua lô hỏa ngẩn người, nhìn ngọn lửa nhảy lên lên lại nổ tung thành vỡ nát ngân hoa, bất tri bất giác cứ như vậy ngủ thiếp đi. Tỉnh nữa lúc đến, lò sưởi trong tường bên trong lửa đã sớm tắt.

Môt cây chủy thủ hiện ra hàn quang chống đỡ tại trên cổ của mình.

"Đừng nhúc nhích. Đao bất động ngươi động tới ngươi nhưng chính là mình tìm tội thụ." Cầm chủy thủ chính là Khương Daniel.

Mượn trong phòng thường minh đèn, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới xem thật kỹ nhìn đứa bé này. Hắn làn da rất trắng, nhưng không như bình thường Huyết tộc bởi vì không gặp ánh nắng tái nhợt, hắn là một loại oánh nhuận mà ôn nhu bạch. Hắn không biết mình làm sao lại nghĩ đến ôn nhu cái từ này, nhưng hoàn toàn chính xác hắn chính là nghĩ như vậy.

"Dựa vào ghế sô pha ngủ mất, cổ đau." Ngụ ý, không phải cố ý muốn động. Trông thấy đứa nhỏ này trong mắt hồ nghi Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ muốn cười ra tiếng, hay là quá non.

Sau một khắc, hai người vị trí liền điên đảo. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay chủy thủ, mũi đao chọn tại Khương Daniel trên cằm, hơi dùng lực một chút liền gạt mở một đạo tơ máu, chỉ bất quá không có máu chảy xuống. Thật sự là hắn là Huyết tộc, điểm ấy không thể nghi ngờ. Khương Daniel lưng hung hăng đè ép ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng, trong nháy mắt đó bộc phát ra khí tràng triệt để ngăn chặn hắn, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy mình ngay cả cuối cùng một tia phản chế cơ hội đều bị tước đoạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sống đao vỗ vỗ mặt của hắn, thanh chủy thủ bỏ qua, đi.

Trong những ngày kế tiếp, Khương Daniel vậy mà cũng cứ như vậy ở tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhà, chỉ là giữa hai người cơ hồ không có giao lưu. Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy hắn cũng không coi nhẹ, gật gật đầu hoặc là ngẫu nhiên có cái mỉm cười, Khương Daniel lại lại không có ngay từ đầu tổng treo ở trên mặt vừa vặn ý cười. Không có người ngoài, mặt ngoài công phu cũng không cần thiết làm.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn một người ổ trong góc. Có đôi khi tại trong trang viên tìm nơi hẻo lánh chạy không mình, khuôn mặt nhưng cũng lộ ra đặc biệt quý khí. Trong trang viên cổ lão quý giá đồ vật khắp nơi có thể thấy được, hắn cũng không có nửa phần kinh ngạc. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này liền chứng thực mình phỏng đoán, hắn ít nhất là bị nhân sủng lấy lớn lên, mắt ngếch lên trời kiêu căng tự phụ cũng chẳng có gì lạ.

Vậy hắn lại vì sao muốn lưu tại mình nơi này? Ung Thánh Hựu những ngày này kỳ thật cũng một mực đang quan sát hắn.

Kỳ thật đem lời nói trắng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu là đang chờ, chờ một thời cơ, chờ Khương Daniel mình chậm rãi giãy dụa, thẩm thấu, nghĩ rõ ràng lại đến tìm hắn. Hắn trực giác Khương Daniel là trải qua cái gì, đến nơi này đến mục đích, nhưng dù sao về không nên là trốn tránh. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không sợ tùy ý tiếp nhận ai sẽ gây bất lợi cho hắn, thật muốn cắm vậy cũng chỉ có thể tự trách mình, chẳng trách người bên ngoài, điểm ấy hắn ngược lại là nhìn rất thoáng, mảy may không có cảm thấy để cho hắn cứ như vậy ở lại có vấn đề gì.

Cũng không lâu lắm, Khương Daniel rốt cục đến tìm hắn.

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu giữa trưa ngủ, Khương Daniel bình phong lấy khí ngưng thần rón rén sờ đến hắn bên cạnh, cổ tay lắc một cái một thanh mảnh mỏng chủy thủ bá liền phát ra đến, trực tiếp hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ xóa đi.

Kết quả đương nhiên là ngay cả mảy may đều không có đụng phải liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu chế trụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, đợi lâu như vậy, nguyên lai liền chờ tới này cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu đoạt lấy chủy thủ lại đem Khương Daniel hất ra trong quá trình ngay cả con mắt đều không có trợn hoàn toàn, chính là như vậy thoảng qua vén bên trên mí mắt bánh một chút, không thèm để ý chút nào dáng vẻ. Hắn biết Khương Daniel là sẽ không thật sự xuống tay, bởi vì đây không phải hắn mục đích thật sự. Dù là như thế cũng đủ khiến người kinh sợ.

Chỉ bất quá kinh sợ không phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn mắt nhìn lấy tiểu hài nhi cũng nhanh muốn không giữ được bình tĩnh, lúc đầu trắng noãn mặt cũng khó khăn phải bị buộc ra máu sắc. Lúc này mới lại mở mắt thản nhiên từ giường ngồi dậy đến xem Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel cắn răng ngồi tại hắn trước mặt, không chịu mở miệng cũng không chịu cúi đầu.

Nhìn nửa ngày, nhìn nhìn Khương Daniel đầu đều hướng hạ đạp, Ung Thánh Hựu nói, ta đáp ứng ngươi.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, liền tư thế quỳ hướng phía trước mấy bước, bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt nói, tạ ơn, trong mắt là chắc chắn cùng chợt lóe lên kinh hỉ. Hắn cười một tiếng, lộ ra nhọn nho nhỏ một chiếc răng tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim co lại, giống như có cái gì nhọn nho nhỏ đồ vật cấn ở phía trên.

Hắn đáp ứng hắn, đơn giản chính là để hắn đi theo mình, muốn học cái gì cũng tốt muốn làm cái gì cũng tốt đều từ hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình vì cái gì liền đáp ứng hắn, có lẽ là cảm thấy cái kia trong đêm mưa trong tay dẫn theo sương mù đèn hài tử, mặc dù quý khí kiêu căng, lại thấu mấy phần e sợ. Bên ngoài mắt ngếch lên trời kiêu căng tự phụ, bá đạo bên trong đè ép ương ngạnh, ba phen mấy bận đều nghĩ đối hắn ra tay độc ác, hắn lại rõ ràng trông thấy từ thật sâu chỗ truyền đến run rẩy. Khi đó hắn liền cảm giác, muốn sủng liền sủng cái triệt để, bên trong nếu là gặp làm nhục, đoạn không tính sủng.

Ai có bản sự kia, sủng cái thấu triệt? Tại đáp ứng hắn về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ vấn đề này suy nghĩ thật lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến cái này quan khiếu thời điểm chính nằm ở trên giường, trong ngực ôm cái gối đầu. Ngoài cửa phòng mặt bỗng nhiên cốc cốc cốc ba tiếng, gõ phải gấp gấp rút.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi chân trần giẫm ở trên thảm đi mở cửa, gối đầu tại trong khuỷu tay kẹp lấy. Khương Daniel hiển nhiên cũng không nghĩ tới ngày bình thường cái kia xem ra người đứng đắn lúc này thế mà như đứa bé con giống như muốn ôm cái gì mới có thể ngủ, ăn một chút cười lên, hoàn toàn quên mình là tới làm cái gì, lại có lập trường gì cười Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bên ngoài kinh lôi lóe sáng, mưa rào xối xả mà rơi, thiểm điện mang theo lạnh thấu xương bén nhọn ánh sáng cơ hồ muốn phá cửa sổ mà vào. Khương Daniel ngao một tiếng xông vào trong phòng nhào lên trên giường, thân thể đều bị đạn nổi rơi đến mấy lần, chăn mền rối bời một đoàn được trên đầu. Nguyên lai là sợ cổn lôi, còn không biết xấu hổ cười người ta đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu điềm nhiên như không có việc gì bỏ qua mình gối đầu, đem hắn từ trong chăn vớt ra khỏa tiến trong ngực, thấp giọng cười hắn: Tiểu hài nhi.

Ai có bản sự kia?

Tự nhiên là ta.

6.

Khương Daniel thích ăn đường.

Cùng hắn luyện qua tay, nghiêm mặt càu nhàu: Ta lúc nào mới có thể đánh thắng được ngươi a.

Ung Thánh Hựu kìm nén vui, cố ý chọc giận hắn: Muốn đánh thắng ta a? Qua cái, một trăm năm? Hơn mấy trăm năm? Tiếp qua... Tiếp qua một ngàn cái thế kỷ, ngươi có hay không thể đánh thắng ta còn khác nói sao, tiểu tử thúi.

Chợt lại nói, tiểu tử thúi, tới ăn kẹo.

Nhọn răng cắn lên bánh kẹo, tinh tế vị ngọt tại trong miệng mạnh mẽ đâm tới, nuốt xuống thời điểm hóa thành Ôn chảy qua qua lồng ngực.

Bây giờ cái này đã thành ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau thói quen.

Khương Daniel ở đây đợi thời gian nhưng không tính ngắn, lấy năm đo lường đều phải số thượng hạng mấy ngày này, đã sớm bỏ đi khi đó choai choai thiếu niên ra vẻ thận trọng bộ dáng, cho Ung Thánh Hựu nuôi phải, bây giờ ngược lại càng phát ra như cái tinh quái, đỉnh lấy thiếu niên một trương ngây thơ vô hại mặt, lại không chịu nổi hắn là cái Huyết tộc sự thật. Nhiều năm như vậy đều ở chỗ này, không gặp hắn nhiều khát máu. Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi nghĩ được như vậy, ám đạo hắn tốt nhẫn tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu những năm này đợi hắn cơ hồ là không giữ lại chút nào dốc túi tương thụ, tại phương diện khác đối Khương Daniel cũng là cưng chiều dung túng. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, có ít người trời sinh liền có cái kia kiêu chi đồng sài tư bản. Khương Daniel luôn yêu thích đi theo phía sau hắn, mặc kệ là làm cái gì đều không phải muốn cùng hắn một đạo.

Chính là đi ngủ cũng là như thế.

Lúc đầu gian phòng của bọn hắn chính là tướng cũng, từ cái này một trận dông tố về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngầm đồng ý Khương Daniel ấp úng hủy đi tường đem hai cái gian phòng đả thông. Mới đầu Khương Daniel là không có có ý tốt để Ung Thánh Hựu bồi tiếp hắn, liền mỗi ngày đợi đến nửa đêm Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ về sau lại lặng lẽ sờ qua đi, nhỏ ngủ một hồi tại mặt trời mới lên trước đó lại chạy về đi. Như thế liên tiếp giày vò mấy ngày, mỗi ngày đều có người vụng trộm sờ lên giường của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng dạ biết rõ, cuối cùng thực tế là sợ hắn mỗi đêm đều ngủ không ngon, dứt khoát đem hắn kêu đến, Khương Daniel dứt khoát cũng liền vò đã mẻ không sợ sứt.

"Muốn không được qua đây cùng ta cùng một chỗ?"

Lúc nói lời này, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cúi đầu nghiêng dựa vào trên giường đọc sách, ngậm lấy cười.

Lành lạnh ý cười một tia rút ra Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, tung tóe đến Khương Daniel trên thân, xuyên qua trong lòng, một mảnh mềm mại nóng ướt.

Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn đi ăn kẹo thời điểm, cũng là này tấm thần sắc, xấp xỉ. Ngồi tại trên chạc cây dựa lưng vào thân cây, nghiêng nheo mắt nhìn không người ở ngoài xa, ngậm lấy cười.

Nụ cười kia được xưng tụng nhạt, lại nhiều giống sơ thành mật, hơi rung động run lên liền nhỏ vào trong lòng.

Khương Daniel đứng tại cách đó không xa nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, gió mát chỉ còn lại tí xíu, đánh lấy xoáy mà vẩy qua Ung Thánh Hựu sợi tóc da thịt quay đầu lại hôn lên môi của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu bị gió phủ phải dễ chịu liền buồn ngủ, đầu ngửa ra sau, giống như là bị cào cằm mèo con, hất cằm lên lộ ra thon dài lại trắng noãn cái cổ, thoải mái dễ chịu lười biếng.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, ánh trăng tùy ý vẩy ở chung quanh, cũng có chút ngân quang rơi ở trên mặt. Nhưng hắn không hề hay biết, chỉ là đắm chìm trong giác quan của mình thế giới bên trong. Xanh nhạt sắc bình minh, mấy ngôi sao tử, loan đao đồng dạng lại hoặc là mâm tròn đồng dạng mặt trăng nghiêng đinh trên bầu trời, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào cây, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu. Đây là hứa nhiều năm qua rất nhiều cái đêm trời quang, hình dạng của bọn hắn.

Giống như cũng có đồ vật gì đinh tiến trong lòng.

Gió đang thổi, lá cây đang rung động, trong trang viên đồng hồ quả lắc tại dao.

Hết thảy đều tại thời gian bên trong lưu động.

Hắn là hắn thời khắc này vĩnh hằng.

7.

Kỳ thật, tại Khương Daniel thành công sờ lên Ung Thánh Hựu giường trước đó, còn có như vậy một đoạn ngắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày sáng sớm hỏi hắn, ngủ có ngon không? Khương Daniel mới đầu đều cường tự chống đỡ, tốt, rất tốt. Đột nhiên có một ngày như vậy, Khương Daniel hưng khởi, đổi trả lời.

"Gần nhất ngủ được rất xấu."

"Tốt nhất ngươi chuyển tới."

Nói xong Khương Daniel liền đắc ý trộm cười lên, muốn nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói ta lười nhác động, muốn chuyển ngươi chuyển.

Khương Daniel sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, giống con tức giận tiểu Hà đồn. Thiếu niên tính tình đi lên nói chuyển liền chuyển, ban đêm hôm ấy liền nằm đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh.

Từ đó về sau, hắn còn bị quen ra khác một cái thói quen. Nhiệt độ của người hắn luôn luôn so Ung Thánh Hựu thấp một chút, không ngủ bên cạnh hắn còn tốt, ngủ ở bên cạnh hắn liền nhất định phải cầm cổ tay của hắn mới ngủ phải an tâm. Mùa hè thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chê hắn dính, đem ba tại mình cổ tay bên trên tay đẩy ra, một lúc sau mà lại mơ mơ màng màng chạm vào đến, lạnh buốt lòng bàn tay nhất định phải thiếp ở trên người hắn ủi thiếp lấy nóng hổi mới ngủ phải an ổn. Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu thở dài, dứt khoát liền từ lấy hắn, miệng bên trong còn muốn nhắc tới một câu, tiểu hài nhi.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, Khương Daniel từ đầu đến cuối đều là cái kia quật cường lại có điểm cẩn thận từng li từng tí tiểu hài, tại đêm mưa gõ mở hắn cửa, trong tay dẫn theo sương mù đèn, trong mắt lại là ánh trăng tan không ra chiếu không thấu nồng vụ. Sẽ lộ ra một bên nhọn răng cười gọi hắn ca, luôn luôn đi theo phía sau hắn, tìm cơ hội liền nghĩ cầm chủy thủ âm hắn, mỗi ngày đều nhớ lấy thế nào đánh bại hắn.

Cũng bất quá chớp mắt thổ tức ở giữa, lại cũng quá khứ những năm này, tiểu hài nhi đã không phải là tiểu hài nhi, cũng không cho phép hắn lại như thế gọi hắn. Hắn không lay chuyển được, đành phải đổi giọng gọi tiểu tử thúi. Mỗi một lần luyện tập đều trở nên càng ngày càng thế lực ngang nhau, cùng hắn đối công càng ngày càng kịch liệt, phòng thủ càng ngày càng gian nan.

Rốt cục có một ngày, hắn hay là rơi vào trong tay hắn.

Lóe lên ánh bạc, trước ngực quần áo đã phá, mảnh mà cạn huyết tuyến tràn ra, cùng lúc trước hắn đưa cho Khương Daniel lễ gặp mặt không có sai biệt vị trí, lực đạo, góc độ đều không sai chút nào. Thế gian này không ai có thể thương hắn như thế, trừ mình một tay mang ra Khương Daniel.

Hắn cho là mình rốt cục sẽ thụ thương, sẽ chết rồi. Lúc trước Khương Daniel ba phen mấy bận nghĩ lấy tính mệnh của hắn không thành phản còn bị hắn giễu cợt, trưởng thành theo tuổi tác hắn càng phát ra thành thục, tư duy cũng sớm không giống lúc trước đơn thuần, hắn nên hiểu được cái gì là thân phận, cái gì là thù truyền kiếp. Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút mình coi như thật chết rồi, cũng tất cả đều là mình khai ra.

Nhưng Khương Daniel chỉ là từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, nhọn răng cấn bên trên cổ của hắn.

Hắn nói, ngươi thua.

Hắn nói, ta muốn ngươi.

8.

Đúng vậy, hắn muốn hắn.

Hắn sinh ra chính là Huyết tộc, là trong mắt người khác con mồi. Hắn ở trong thế giới của mình sống an nhàn sung sướng, lại tại người khác nhốt bên trong bị chế, không được tự do, giống như chú định hắn cũng chỉ có thể làm người khác con mồi. Hắn không cam lòng thụ mang, cảm thấy có lẽ chết cũng so sống được uất ức tốt, nhưng hắn quyết định là không muốn chết tại như thế trong cấm chế.

Hắn trốn tới, mang theo tất tâm muốn chết, quyết tuyệt thông suốt trừ hết thảy gõ mở cánh cửa kia. Hắn đi lên liền tự bộc môn hộ, không sợ trời không sợ đất một cỗ hỗn kình. Hắn cho là mình sẽ nhìn thấy cái kia trên thân đồng dạng chảy xuôi tội ác chi huyết lại tuyển một con đường khác người dùng nhân sinh của hắn tỏ rõ mình cao quý, bọn hắn thường thường sẽ tự nhận sáng suốt, mà bọn hắn vừa vặn ý cười thường thường biểu đạt chính là xem thường ý tứ.

Nhưng hắn trông thấy kia cái đứng tại trên bậc thang người đầy mục lười biếng ủ rũ, thân bị khí tràng trái ngược với chây lười kiếm khách mũi kiếm tùy ý như vậy giương lên, ngươi lại rõ ràng có thể cảm thấy kiếm khí thẳng bức yết hầu mà đi. Một khắc này, đáy lòng cái kia bị gia tộc thế lực, bị thị tộc đấu tranh chế trụ Khương Daniel, liền kiên quyết đứng dậy, đi ra cấm chế đạp phá lồng giam, dùng xé nát linh hồn phương thức bỏ đi trên người mình con mồi nhãn hiệu. Hắn gặp gỡ mình muốn, liền lại không nguyện đánh lên dạng này ấn ký.

Hắn ở phía sau hắn lộ ra đã từng thu hồi nanh vuốt, chà sáng mài sắc, vì hắn muốn lấy được hắn, vì hắn muốn, không có đánh lên cấm chế không có bị nhốt, phần độc nhất yêu.

Lúc trước hắn khát vọng lớn lên, vô luận từ lúc nào, tại hạng người gì bên người, lấy phương thức gì. Nhưng gặp gỡ Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, tại hắn vẫn không rõ rung động là chuyện gì xảy ra thời điểm, hắn liền minh xác một điểm, hắn muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu bồi tiếp hắn lớn lên, mà không phải để hắn lớn lên. Đau xót cố nhiên sẽ mang đến trưởng thành, nhưng hắn hi vọng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bồi tiếp hắn kinh lịch đau khổ gặp trắc trở, mà không phải để hắn thân hãm trong đó.

Mới đầu hắn là không hiểu. Không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu tốt, không hiểu nên đáp lại ra sao hắn tốt, không hiểu tình cảm của mình. Hắn tựa như trong đêm tối tại sương mù trong rừng bôn ba hài tử, con đường phía trước mê võng. Hoang mang thời điểm, hắn chưa từng sẽ tìm xin giúp đỡ, một lòng đi đến đen, thực tế chịu không được liền giày vò mình, răng hung hăng xẹt qua ngón tay, có đôi khi còn nâng cái đầu lôi kéo tóc của mình, trên tay cho mình làm cho một đạo đạo ấn tử. Hắn là tuyệt sẽ không cúi đầu xuống chịu thua, cho dù là đối với mình đều nửa phần không chịu lui.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không cho phép. Nhìn thấy hắn liều mạng xoắn xuýt thống khổ thời điểm hắn mặc kệ, cuối cùng lớn lên là chuyện của một cá nhân. Chỉ khi nào hắn muốn thông qua tổn thương phương thức của mình để tỉnh thần mình thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu liền một thanh vuốt ve tay của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu tay sẽ khoác lên lỗ tai của hắn, như muốn vì hắn ngăn cách cái gì.

Hắn nói: "Đừng nghĩ."

Tay của hắn ấm áp, thanh âm của hắn trầm tĩnh, giống lấy máu làm chứng lời thề, nóng hổi.

Hắn một trận đắm chìm ở trong thế giới của mình, trong cái thế giới kia mình dùng ương ngạnh che giấu kiêu ngạo, đối với bất kỳ người nào đều thuận theo duy chỉ có ngỗ nghịch Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn lớn nhất niềm vui thú. Hắn tuổi tác không lớn, lại khát máu, đêm khuya thường thường cảm thấy dã tính trong lòng mình nảy mầm, mọc ra không phải cái gì kiều hoa, là gai, hiện tại còn thanh nộn, nhưng luôn có một khi sẽ để cho chính hắn cũng làm cho người bên cạnh máu me đầm đìa. Hắn tại ngâm độc mật bình bên trong xuất sinh, lớn lên, hắn nhìn bên cạnh người mang theo mục đích tính tình cảm, hắn biết đây không phải là yêu, nhưng hắn không biết cái gì là yêu, cũng không biết mình muốn chính là cái gì.

Hắn rõ ràng chính mình đến tột cùng muốn cái gì thời điểm, mặt mày còn mang thanh trĩ, ngẫu nhiên ngưng lại lông mày lại cuốn lên hung ác lệ khí, mang theo nhất định phải được ngoan lệ. Hắn không có xem ở bên cạnh mình ngủ say người, chỉ là nắm tay dựng trên tay hắn, da thịt kề nhau, đầu ngón tay mềm lạnh. Trời sinh tính cho phép, thân thể của hắn là lạnh, nhưng hắn hơi mỏng dưới da thịt mạch máu mỗi một chỗ đều nóng bỏng trào lên, tư dưỡng đáy lòng của hắn chỗ sâu nhất, thuộc về hắn cái này tộc loại dã tính cùng mê cuồng.

Hắn cảm thấy được mình đối với hắn khát vọng, đối thân thể của hắn, đối linh hồn của hắn, từ thân thể của hắn, từ linh hồn của hắn.

Hắn thấy suy nghĩ đều lạnh thấu xương như gió, theo cao quý huyết mạch mà lên, xuyên qua cả đời.

Hắn vẫn trong đêm tối xuyên qua sương mù rừng, cũng vẫn chưa từ vũng bùn bụi gai bên trong thoát ra. Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện giống điểm một chiếc đèn, nhưng cũng nói không rõ là cứu hắn, vẫn là để hắn tại nơi khác hãm phải càng sâu. Hắn vẻn vẹn điểm một chiếc đèn, liền để hắn lạc mất phương hướng.

Duy nhất có thể để xác định chính là, hắn là hắn vĩnh hằng.

Vĩnh hằng phương hướng, vĩnh hằng dục vọng.

9.

Sau đó là một đoạn ngắn năm mới xe điện đụng

Là một đoạn rất không thế nào kịch liệt xe điện đụng

11.

Trên cổ dấu răng đâm đâm đau, Ung Thánh Hựu u ám lấy tỉnh lại liền thấy môt cây chủy thủ bay thẳng mình mặt mà tới. Trước giường hoàng hôn như khói, chiếu rọi phải trong phòng tự dưng mang điểm huyết khí. Cỡ nào quen thuộc một màn, lại tuyệt không phải tiểu tử thúi kia ôn chuyện cũ thủ đoạn. Lại như thế nào, hắn chung quy là không có nặng như vậy sát khí. Hắn có chút nghiêng đầu nhường lối, chủy thủ sát bên gáy vào phía sau giường treo trên tường nhung thảm bên trong. Hắn nhíu mày, cái này là trẻ con mà trước đó từ trong kho hàng bốc lên rất lâu cho hắn tìm một đầu, cứ như vậy bị làm xấu, trong lòng hỏa khí không hiểu liền vọt lên.

Lại một nhìn phía trên chảy xuống sền sệt... Kia là máu, Huyết tộc máu. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu liền có chút hoảng hốt. Hắn vén chăn lên xoay người xuống giường, đứng dậy đi tìm Khương Daniel.

Khi hắn tìm lượt toàn bộ trong trang viên tất cả Khương Daniel yêu đi địa phương cũng không có nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm, hắn liền trực tiếp đi chuồng ngựa dắt ngựa, mang lên hắn xưa nay không mảnh phòng thân vũ khí. Kế tiếp là một trận không thế nào tốt đánh ác chiến, lại không mảnh, cũng tóm lại không thể cầm tính mệnh nói đùa, mình... Cùng hắn.

Dựa theo quy củ, hắn muốn cái gì, gia tộc đều là muốn cho. Nhưng nếu như hắn quanh co tôn đi, cũng đổi không trở về đâu? Vậy liền...

"Dựa theo quy củ, ngài tự hạ thấp địa vị tự mình đến nhà, cho dù là muốn chúng ta trên cổ đầu người, cũng chính là ngài chuyện một câu nói. Nhưng kia... Đồ vật, sợ cũng không phải là ngài có thể mang đi. Ngài nhất định phải mang đi cũng được, chỉ là..."

"Không đáp ứng?"

"Chúng ta nếu là không đáp ứng, ngài..."

"Vậy liền đánh chứ sao." Ung Thánh Hựu vui lên, ý cười còn chưa liễm hạ liền gặp lóe lên ánh bạc bên hông nhuyễn tiên đằng không mà đi, chớp mắt liền ngậm lấy dưới tay một người cái cổ, giống diều hâu thuận miệng cắn xuống một con hồ ly. Người phía dưới hoắc đứng lên, một cái hai cái đều đổi sắc mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười vui vẻ hơn: "Hắn ở đâu?"

Các trưởng lão từ trước đến nay đem mạng của mình đem so với cái gì đều trọng yếu, trạng như vô tình liếc nhau, tất cung tất kính nói: "Ngài mời tới bên này."

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bây giờ bộ dáng lúc, đột nhiên cảm giác được rất đau.

Khương Daniel bị đính tại hình trên kệ, tứ chi chỗ khớp nối phân biệt có như thế một chi chủy thủ, cùng mình thu được kia một chi không có sai biệt.

"Các ngươi ra ngoài."

Lớn như vậy trong địa lao chỉ còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi đến rồi?" Khương Daniel không ngóc đầu lên được, chỉ thấy góc áo của hắn bên trên dính bùn đất.

"Ta tới thăm ngươi dài mấy cái đầu, dám xui như vậy lấy ta chạy đến!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn bộ dáng cơ hồ muốn ọe ra một ngụm máu tới. Hắn lại thế nào giáo huấn đứa bé này, kia là giữa bọn hắn sự tình, người bên ngoài nhúng tay kia liền chỉ có một con đường chết. Hắn là tại trên tay mình lớn lên, cho hắn sủng phải một cỗ quạnh quẽ ngây thơ, ngạo liền viết tại thực chất bên trong. Nhưng bọn hắn dám dạng này tổn thương hắn!

"Lo lắng như vậy ta?" Khương Daniel vậy mà khàn giọng bật cười. Ung Thánh Hựu yêu cực sạch sẽ, rất giống là xuất trần làm sao hoa, những năm này khi nào gặp hắn thân nhiễm bụi bặm? Hắn tại hình trên kệ vui, mừng rỡ toàn thân đều đau nhức. Trong thiên hạ cũng chỉ hắn Khương Daniel giá trị tâm hắn loạn. Nhưng ngươi, làm sao nên loạn nha.

"Bất quá là có người cho ta biết mà thôi, ai mà thèm đến xem một người chết?" Không đem mạng của mình khi mệnh, nhưng không phải liền là người chết.

Nói lời này lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng câm lấy cuống họng, giống một lùm gai từ trong cổ xẹt qua, trôi ra máu. Kia gai là Khương Daniel xương, hắn ngay cả máu mang xương nghiến răng nghiến lợi nhai phải hiếm nát nuốt vào, như nghẹn ở cổ họng một thanh nuốt, liên tiếp ủy khuất mang theo hận, ủ thành ngập trời tức giận.

Nhưng cảm nhận được Khương Daniel gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mình, ánh mắt kia một chút một chút đánh trên người mình, là loại thân thiết đau nhức. Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đi đến đài cao, tiện tay cắt mình cổ tay đi tế đàn kia bên trên pháp trận đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, cầm ra bản thân nhận được thanh chủy thủ kia chống đỡ tại hắn cổ ở giữa: "Dạng này, liền đủ đi?"

12.

"Nói thật, chết tại trên tay ngươi, ta quả thực nghĩ không ra so đây càng tốt kiểu chết." Khương Daniel ngoẹo đầu, thanh âm nói chuyện suy yếu phải quả thực giống như là khí âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay muốn vung hắn một bàn tay, cuối cùng lại không nhẹ không nặng phất qua gương mặt, đầu ngón tay nhẹ như phủ hoa, thay hắn vung lên một túm sợi tóc lý về sau tai, giống như năm đó đêm mưa, trong ôn nhu ngậm nửa phần áy náy.

Đón lấy, hắn đem nhiễm máu trắng muốt thủ đoạn đưa đến bên miệng hắn, tay trái làm xảo lực dẫn dắt đinh ở trên người hắn chủy thủ. Khương Daniel biết nghe lời phải một ngụm ngậm lấy cắn lên, lại không bỏ được hạ khí lực. Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ quan tâm hắn, nhưng biết cùng cảm giác được, là hai việc khác nhau. Hắn nhô ra đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm một ngụm ý tứ một chút liền quay đầu đi, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từng đạo giải ra mình cấm chế trên người. Cấm chế này là hữu hình.

Khương Daniel phảng phất sa vào tiến năm đó. Lúc trước gia tộc ngoại lực cho tính cách của hắn quen thuộc đánh lên từng đạo vô hình cấm chế, chính là gặp gỡ Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này mới bác kiển trừu ty giải khai đi. Hiện tại trong lòng của hắn chỉ có một đạo không giải được hóa không đi cấm chế, ngay tại trước mắt hắn. Hắn không nỡ giải.

Nhìn người trước mắt, hắn nhịn không được nghiêng đầu một hôn.

"Nghĩ không ra ngài huyết thống như thế tinh khiết cao quý, vậy mà thật cùng thứ như vậy hỗn cùng một chỗ, vậy liền cũng đừng trách chúng ta mạo phạm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu chính cho Khương Daniel giải ra cấm, thế mà còn dành thời gian quay đầu nhìn người tới một cái nói: "Có chuyện chờ một hồi rồi nói." Ta chỗ này lúc này không rảnh, yêu ai ai. Hắn thậm chí còn phất phất tay, âm điệu quả thực là khinh miệt.

Phía dưới mấy người mặt bá trắng bệch, từng trương mặt mo liền muốn không nhịn được, cộng lại ngàn thanh tuổi người giờ phút này sắc mặt cũng không tốt nhìn, bưng ra phong độ đều che đậy tại tái nhợt tham lam bên trong, đạo đạo nếp nhăn xoắn xuýt cùng một chỗ, rất giống lư phẩn trứng trên dưới sương.

"Ngài nếu chịu giúp bọn ta hoàn thành đàn bên trên kia một trận, chúng ta chỉ coi không biết chuyện này."

"Biết lại như thế nào không biết lại như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này thanh âm không có một gợn sóng, thậm chí nghe có chút lười nhác.

"Ngươi..."

"A, quên nói, trận đã không có." Nghĩ lấy của hắn huyết mạch chi lực làm dẫn, như vậy máu của hắn tự nhiên là phá trận mắt.

"Xuống đây đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt Khương Daniel tay âm thầm độ lực cho hắn. Hắn là mình một tay mang ra, thật không có khả năng cứ như vậy chết rồi, mới suy yếu khí âm bất quá cũng là giả vờ a.

Người phía dưới lại bắt đầu ồn ào, nổi trận lôi đình: "Liền vì hắn? Ngươi cũng đừng hối hận!" Ngay cả kính ngữ đều ném.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tình lười nói chuyện. Cùng đám người này không có gì để nói nhiều. Bởi vì trời sinh áp đảo toàn bộ thị tộc phía trên huyết thống bị người đố kỵ, mặc dù kia ít trò mèo cho tới bây giờ không đả thương được hắn, hắn lười nhác lá mặt lá trái cũng mệt mỏi ứng phó, liền dứt khoát đi được xa xa, ai cũng đừng nhiễu ai. Lại cứ thị tộc ở giữa đấu tranh vô số, bọn hắn cái này một chi khó mà bỏ qua hắn lực lượng như vậy để hắn cứ như vậy ẩn lui. Khi đó hắn dù sao cũng nếu không có chuyện gì khác cần quan tâm, khả năng giúp đỡ liền giúp cũng là thật xuất lực không ít.

Nhưng từ khi tiểu tử này xuất hiện, hắn coi như thật nếu không có chuyện gì khác. Nguyên bản tại làm sự tình biến thành chuyện khác, mà trong mắt hắn, chuyện khác hết thảy đều không trọng yếu. Còn nữa, nhiều năm như vậy đấu xuống tới, thế lực của bọn hắn đã đầy đủ cường đại, muốn nói qua sông đoạn cầu cũng không phải làm không được —— dù sao nếu như không cách nào hảo hảo lợi dụng, không bằng bỏ để tránh sinh thêm sự cố.

Hắn mặc dù tính tình lười, gặp chuyện lại còn vui mừng, chiêu bên trên cái này việc sự tình, cũng chưa nói tới phiền phức hay không, càng không nói đến sẽ hối hận hay không. Lúc trước Khương Daniel tìm tới cửa, nhưng không gọi được là tồn hảo tâm. Khi đó niên kỷ của hắn còn như vậy nhỏ, cúi đầu trầm mặc, không nói gì im lặng hướng chỗ ấy một tòa, khí tràng cũng không thể khinh thường. Chỉ là hắn gặp gỡ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, cái gì đều không rơi mắt không chú ý, thiên tính như thế, cái này khí tràng hù ai cũng hù không lên hắn.

Khương Daniel một người ngồi ở trong góc thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng đi đến hắn ngồi xuống bên người, cũng im lặng. Hắn biết tâm hắn tồn đề phòng, cũng biết hắn trong tay áo chủy thủ, ngân châm, chính là đổi ai cũng không thể dung hạ được toàn thân lộ ra tính công kích Khương Daniel. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không quan tâm. Hắn biết tất cả mọi chuyện, hắn vẻn vẹn chỉ là không quan tâm.

Trong lòng của hắn ẩn ẩn cảm thấy hắn như thế đề phòng, chỉ là vì bảo vệ mình.

Hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy, thiên hạ chi lớn, nơi này dung hạ được hắn.

Khi đó Khương Daniel chính là đáy lòng mềm một chút. Hắn muốn lưu lại, lại không biết nói như thế nào lối ra, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là hiểu. Rõ ràng hắn cũng không có sống được quá lâu, lại cũng sống thành cái tinh quái yêu vu. Người khác không hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu. Hắn thực chất bên trong huyết tính chạy cuồng im ắng phản nghịch là một chuyện, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu ỷ lại cảm kích là một chuyện khác.

"Ta niệm ngươi nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi liền không sợ ta bỉ ổi đến làm cục lừa gạt ngươi? Ta có thể tự lành, khổ nhục kế lại khổ chỉ cần không chết đối ta tới nói cũng không thể coi là cái gì."

"Ngươi cũng nói kia là bỉ ổi. Nếu là cắm đến trên tay ngươi, tính chính ta, nhưng nếu là cắm đến trong tay người khác, mới là nhục mặt của ta." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy tay của hắn cầm, lạnh hừ một tiếng.

Nhìn một cái, còn nói không quan tâm ta đây. Không có sư đồ chi danh lại có sư đồ phân chia, đối hắn liền không có nửa điểm kiêng kị. Ung Thánh Hựu thua vào tay hắn, không biết về sau sẽ còn hay không phòng bị hắn... Nếu có về sau.

13.

Sau đó, nhưng chính là trận chảy máu ác chiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại buông ra Khương Daniel tay trước đó, dùng đầu ngón tay tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay nhanh chóng họa mấy lần viết kế tiếp chữ. Khương Daniel mới phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay, lại so nhiệt độ của người hắn còn muốn lạnh chút.

Mười mấy năm ăn ý để hắn không cần nhiều hơn suy tư liền có thể phản ứng ra kia là cái gì chữ, nghĩ thầm có lẽ là cho chỉ thị của hắn.

Nhưng kia vậy mà là một cái "Ngoan" chữ?

Ngoan, đừng làm rộn.

Ba chữ này quả thực giống như là trói linh tác, thời thời khắc khắc trói buộc hắn, nghe được hắn tê cả da đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng lẽ còn coi hắn là tiểu hài tử?

Từ sau lúc đó, Khương Daniel liền một cái chớp mắt liễm thần sắc. Hắn tướng mạo không hiện lên nửa phần thanh lãnh, ánh mắt lại tự dưng mang một ít cô hàn, cả người liền có loại lạnh thấu xương muốn gãy hương vị. Vết thương trên người đã bắt đầu tự lành, hắn nhăn lại lông mày, đau đớn giống như.

Hai bọn họ độc lập với trên đài cao, phía dưới trận pháp cùng nhau trải đầy đất, tiếng người giờ phút này đều im miệng không nói, nến mầm u nhiên, giống Địa Ngục quỷ hỏa, quang ảnh mông lung, sinh tử xa vời. Ung Thánh Hựu trường tiên như mâu long xà quay quanh, Khương Daniel cõng chống đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, một tay ngân châm trút xuống băng thác nước ngàn dặm thẳng xuống dưới khí thế, sinh sinh phá xuất một đạo miệng tới.

Nhiều năm như vậy đến sớm chiều tương đối cũng không phải đến không. Mặc dù tính tình khác lạ, vào ban ngày xem thường lẫn nhau hận không thể thật lấy mệnh đi, còn xưa nay yêu cố chấp lấy đối phương tâm tư, trái đèn phải làm được xung đột tại hắn giữa hai người là trạng thái bình thường, liền như mũi nhận ăn ảnh bội lưỡng cực. Nhưng người bên ngoài làm sao lại minh bạch minh bạch, lưỡi kiếm sinh ở hai thái cực, đả thương người uống máu lại vĩnh viễn là đồng thời cùng khắc, đánh cược chính là ăn ý. Huống chi bọn hắn lấy như thế không cách nào nắm lấy tư thái tương giao, chăm chú dây dưa, lại tu hành khác biệt lại như thế nào, đánh ra đến ăn ý là tôi máu. Chẳng bằng nói, lại không ai so hai người bọn họ càng quen thuộc cùng hưởng thụ như vậy mang theo nhói nhói cùng đối kháng ăn ý. Thật giống như Ung Thánh Hựu nói, cũng là Khương Daniel trong lòng nhận đồng, đưa tại trên tay đối phương là có thể nhất tiếp nhận kết cục, người bên ngoài tổn thương nửa phần đều phải là một chữ "chết".

Hai người lưng tựa lưng giết ra một đường máu, đầy người bị thương. Vô tâm ham chiến hai người lại chiến lại trốn, đáy lòng lại đều ẩn ẩn minh bạch chiếu cái này trạng thái xuống dưới sợ là muốn không tốt, làm không cẩn thận liền thật gãy ở chỗ này. Chỉ bất quá duy nhất vui mừng là, chí ít có thể cùng chết rồi. Khương Daniel mắt thấy sắp tiêu hao, lập tức liền có càng nhiều công kích hướng hắn chào hỏi. Khương Daniel đi xông trận lại bị đánh lui, lại lui trở về Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, chống đỡ cõng nỗ lực chèo chống. Ung Thánh Hựu không có tốt đi nơi nào, nhưng cũng chiến ý say sưa, huyết hồng nộ khí nhiễm khóe mắt.

Đúng lúc này, Khương Daniel há miệng hỏi hắn: "Ngươi yêu ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm thần sững sờ, thủ hạ động tác cũng không ngừng, thân hình bộ pháp xâu quỷ khó dò, Khương Daniel lại một tấc cũng không rời.

"Làm sao rồi?"

Khương Daniel khó được cười cười: "Cũng không có khác... Chính là hỏi một chút. Không có ngươi yêu ta cũng không đến nỗi sống không nổi, chỉ là nếu có, vậy ta khẳng định sống rất khá."

"Yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự.

Khương Daniel cơ hồ là ngậm lấy một ngụm tâm đầu huyết chống đỡ lấy mình vượt mọi chông gai, nghĩ đến rời đi nơi này, cuối cùng vẫn là chống đỡ không nổi đổ xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt che chở hắn, một mặt sử xuất sau cùng khí lực. Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ bối rối tâm thần, không lựa lời nói: "Ngoan, chống đỡ."

Khương Daniel tại trong ngực hắn lại cười, mỗi cười một chút liền lạc một ngụm máu, sắc mặt càng thêm tái nhợt.

Nghe một chút, nghe một chút. Nguyên lai bất luận giữa bọn hắn phát sinh qua cái gì, bọn hắn vì lẫn nhau có thể trả giá cái gì, vô luận như thế nào bảo vệ hắn, sủng hắn, đều chỉ coi hắn là đứa bé. Giờ phút này nói yêu, hắn thật biết cái gì là yêu sao?

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ nhắm mắt.

Hắn phí hết tâm tư đem mình từ con mồi nhãn hiệu bên trong tránh ra đến, vì thế thịt nát xương tan tôi vào nước lạnh liên quan băng, hồi nhỏ ngày đêm không ngủ, khó khăn đủ tư cách đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, lại nguyên lai, cả đời đều bị gắt gao bọc tại một cái khác nhãn hiệu bên trong.

Hài tử.

Nguyên lai đến chết, trong mắt hắn cũng bất quá là đứa bé. Cho nên hắn đâm xảy ra điều gì cái sọt hắn đều cho hắn ôm lấy, hắn như thế nào thủ nháo thậm chí mạo phạm hắn ngỗ nghịch hắn thậm chí chiếm hữu hắn, hắn đều thụ lấy, bởi vì, "Hài tử" a?

Trong địa lao máu chảy thành sông, như bị điên hai người đại khai sát giới, cũng làm cho đám kia không biết trời cao đất rộng chó rơm sinh ra lòng kiêng kỵ, nhìn xa xa Ung Thánh Hựu quỳ một chân trên đất, trong ngực ôm khí tức chỉ tiêu mà không kiếm Khương Daniel.

"Ta chỉ hỏi ngươi một câu, ngươi đến cùng, coi ta là cái gì?" Chết cũng muốn chết được rõ ràng chút, Khương Daniel kìm nén một hơi, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt. Hiện tại coi như thật chính là nhìn một chút thiếu một mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu môi mím thật chặt môi, chỉ liều mạng đem cổ tay đưa đến Khương Daniel bên miệng. Khương Daniel giống như là hạ quyết tâm thật lớn giống như há mồm liền muốn cắn, cuối cùng lại ngay cả vết máu đều không có phá vỡ, bướng bỉnh.

"Cho tới bây giờ ngay cả câu lời chắc chắn cũng không chịu cho ta a?" Chúng ta ở chung những năm này chuyện gì chưa làm qua? Lời gì không thể nói thẳng? Ta là ngươi trong lòng bàn tay lớn lên, bây giờ cái bộ dáng này cũng là ngươi tố ra, trừ ta, còn ai có quyền lợi quản ngươi muốn một câu nói thật lòng?

Miệng bên trong một cỗ ngai ngái khí tức, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn thật chặt răng đình chỉ.

Khương Daniel tại trong ngực hắn xụi lơ thân thể, sợi tóc quần áo tận loạn, trên da thịt bởi vì thụ thương nhiễm một tia huyết khí giờ phút này lại cũng dần dần tán đi. Chờ không được trả lời, trong mắt của hắn lướt qua bi thương và thoải mái, mi mắt đều đang run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên sinh ra ảo giác, giống như là bốn phía ánh nến đều muốn diệt, run rẩy tiệp vũ hóa bươm bướm, là tại dầu hết đèn tắt trước kiệt lực nhào tốc giãy dụa cánh.

Nhưng Khương Daniel thật muốn rời khỏi hắn, cái này không còn là ảo giác. Hắn mạch tượng đã yếu ớt đến dò xét không đến, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực liều một lần cuối cùng, lấy huyết mạch làm dẫn, để chó rơm chôn cùng. Làm xong những này, bốn phía mới là chân chân chính chính an tĩnh lại.

Tại Khương Daniel ý thức sau cùng bên trong, ngực nóng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm máu ọe tại trước ngực hắn, ẩm ướt dính rót vào toàn thân, sắc mặt môi sắc đều bạch như tơ mây, đụng một cái liền muốn bể nát đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, ta đến bồi ngươi.

14.

"Lấy tâm đầu huyết làm dẫn, luân hồi ngàn thế không lịch lượt đau khổ, cuối cùng một thế có thể được lương duyên không đều xem tạo hóa, ngươi dạng này, coi là thật đáng giá?"

Thấy người bên cạnh không đáp lời, người kia lại nói liên miên lải nhải nói: "Ngày xưa hắn ném ngươi môn hạ, ngươi sớm biết mệnh có ác kiếp, nhưng cũng toàn tình che chở mặc hắn cuối cùng tham lam đến muốn thể xác và tinh thần của ngươi, không thân chẳng quen, cũng không phải sư đồ, ngươi mưu đồ gì? Còn không biết xấu hổ nói mình không yêu?"

"Vốn nên như vậy, sao là oán trách." Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được người bên ngoài ồn ào, rốt cục trả lời.

Tình căn thâm chủng, sao là oán trách.

"Vậy ngươi ở chỗ này ngày đêm nhìn hắn đi, nhìn tiểu tình lang của ngươi cùng hắn nhỏ tình lang. Ngươi cái này lục quang lượn lờ, cũng đừng cho đồng liêu bị mất mặt, đi ra ngoài ai nói ngươi là Tử thần ta đổi đến mai đem hắn mang đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa ngồi tại trên nóc nhà, đưa lưng về phía trăng tròn, nhìn xem Khương Daniel cùng khác một thiếu niên dưới tàng cây đối ẩm. Tâm hắn biết gia hỏa này bất quá là trêu chọc. Khương Daniel cùng người kia là như thế nào, người trong thiên hạ không rõ ràng, hắn dù sao cũng nên rõ ràng.

Một thế này, chính là hấp huyết quỷ thị tộc phát triển phồn vinh nhất thời điểm. Không khác, chỉ vì tân nhiệm tộc chủ. Nếu nói lên hắn, trí dũng mưu lược mọi thứ gọi người bái phục. Nhưng hấp dẫn hơn người, trừ quyền thế của hắn tài phú, còn có hắn truyền kỳ cố sự. Huyết tộc vị kia tuổi nhỏ bạc tình bạc nghĩa tuấn mỹ vô song tộc chủ, là như thế nào đối một người khác tình thâm không hối, lưu luyến triền miên. Lấy bản lãnh của hắn, thiên hạ người phong lưu hắn chi bằng kết giao, hắn lại đem nước láng giềng một vị nghèo túng vương tử tiếp vào thành bảo cùng hắn ngày đêm làm bạn. Có người nói vị vương tử kia là thân giấu thư ký nhưng khuy thiên cơ, cũng có người lời thề son sắt là quốc vương cùng vị này thiết huyết thủ đoạn Thiếu chủ làm giao dịch gì, càng có người hiểu chuyện tự dưng sinh ra rất nhiều phiên bản.

"Khắp thiên hạ đều cho là ngươi thích ta."

"Lời này cũng không sai." Khương Daniel từ chối cho ý kiến. Thích gì không đều là ưa thích.

"Ngươi liền bỏ mặc không quan tâm?" Đối diện nam tử kia tựa hồ rất có ý kiến.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel đã tính trước, ý cười theo chếnh choáng bên trên mặt.

"Kia không cũng chỉ có hai người chúng ta biết đến tột cùng là như thế nào?"

Khương Daniel lại chắc chắn nói, sẽ không. Hắn nhất định có thể biết cái này là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Tinh hà dập dờn, lại chạy đi một đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía xa cười khổ, thật sự là hắn là biết, cái này là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Một thế này chuyển thế mà đến, hắn là Minh giới Tử thần, nói dễ nghe chút là dùng một nụ hôn đem người mang rời khỏi đau khổ trần thế, khó nghe chút chính là cầm liêm đao thu lúa mạch đồng dạng thu hoạch nhân mạng. Mà Khương Daniel lệch không khéo, lại là Huyết tộc. Một thế này hắn ngược lại là tiền đồ không ít, chỉ là không biết hắn còn nhớ hay không phải tự mình.

Mỗi một lần chuyển thế Ung Thánh Hựu đều có ký ức, Khương Daniel lại đụng vận khi có khi không, thật là muốn chết. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng rất nhiều cái trăm năm qua tìm tòi nghiên cứu tình cảm của mình, cuối cùng mới rốt cục nhận định, mình thật cắm.

Một thế này lúc mới bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút vui vẻ. Thế gian vạn vật bị Tử thần hôn qua liền sẽ rời đi nhân gian, duy chỉ có Huyết tộc theo một ý nghĩa nào đó đến nói không phải người sống thân thể, tự nhiên không bị ảnh hưởng. Cho nên mà lúc trước đồng liêu nói lên cái này thời điểm cũng nói, có không ít Tử thần quan hệ cùng Huyết tộc coi như không tệ, giường tre ở giữa đồng bạn cũng không phải số ít. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe đến nơi này nhíu mày, làm sao nghe cùng bạch chơi Tử thần giống như?

Vị kia đồng liêu ngây ra một lúc liền cười lên, vỗ bờ vai của hắn cười đến thẳng đánh ngã, bên cạnh cười vừa nói quá có đạo lý, muốn là tử thần cũng giống như hai người chúng ta đẹp trai như vậy, sớm biết ta cũng đi làm Huyết tộc —— không cần phải nói, vị này tốt đồng liêu đại danh Kim Tại Hoán.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng vị này chân chính quen, là bởi vì lần kia.

15.

Khi đó hắn vừa mới tìm tới Khương Daniel người ở chỗ nào, mỗi ngày liền xa xa nhìn xem hắn.

Qua hồi lâu, hắn đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, Khương Daniel đối với hắn lễ phép có thừa nhưng không có nửa phần quen thuộc. Ung Thánh Hựu đối loại này thần sắc ước chừng cũng thấy nhớ kỹ trong lòng, liền quay người cáo từ.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên lên tiếng: "Chịu cho ta một đáp án rồi?"

Tâm như không hề bận tâm Ung Thánh Hựu không dám quay người, sợ quay người nhìn thấy đồ vật liền sẽ hôi phi yên diệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng mở rộng nửa ngày lại nói không ra lời, hầu kết trên dưới hoạt động lên. Khương Daniel ở sau lưng đều nhìn ra được hắn run rẩy, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng này buồn cười, lấy người đem hắn đưa ra ngoài cửa, để lại một câu nói nổ tung tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai: "Muộn, quá hạn không đợi."

Một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm giác được đau nhức, loại kia đau nhức xa so với ọe ra tâm đầu huyết vẽ xuống trận pháp điên cuồng hơn. Khi đó hắn không biết, cái này đau nhức, gọi là hối hận. Hắn tìm kiếm mình đến cùng phải hay không yêu nhiều năm như vậy, nhưng xưa nay đối với mình liệu sẽ có hối hận tránh mà không nghĩ.

Thế là hắn tìm tới lĩnh mình nhập môn vị kia, đơn thương độc mã, thắng bại bất luận, hắn chỉ là muốn tìm cái này hắn tại một thế này duy nhất quen biết người đánh một trận, dùng lúc trước thấm máu roi bạc, dùng trận này đấu, đến tế hắn tồn tại trăm ngàn đời lại bây giờ mới phát giác hối hận. Lúc trước hắn cái gì đều không để ý, bây giờ mới sâu cảm giác khổ sở. Cái này khổ không người có thể tố giải, hắn ngậm một ngụm tâm đầu huyết đem mình đập vỡ vụn thành trăm ngàn vạn phiến, hắn giống như là người ngoài cuộc mắt lạnh nhìn mình mảnh vỡ va chạm ma luyện, cọ sát ra chói tai gào thét. Hắn quan sát từ đằng xa, tìm không thấy mình bể nát trái tim.

Mặc dù là mới ra đời, hắn lúc trước bản sự cũng chưa từng rơi xuống. Trận chiến kia hắn thắng. Thắng được thảm liệt, nhuyễn tiên quấn tại bên hông, rì rào ngân quang bụi sao đều thành huyết sắc, trên môi tơ máu dinh dính. Hắn chỉ có một người, rốt cuộc đánh không ra lúc trước long xà du tẩu ngàn trượng băng thác nước khí thế, chỉ vì có thể thủ người ở sau lưng hắn không tại.

Vị kia ngược lại là hảo tâm, tu vi cao hơn hắn ra nhiều như vậy, khắp nơi lưu lại sinh cơ đường sống, hứa hắn thắng thảm. Bản ý là để hắn thắng cái này một nước, liền thả lỏng trong lòng bên trong người kia, làm không ràng buộc Tử thần, lại không muốn từ cái này về sau Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà ỷ lại vào hắn, nhắm mắt theo đuôi, cầu hắn cho mình giảng hắn biết đến chỗ có quan hệ với Khương Daniel sự tình. Cái này một mảnh đều là hắn khu quản hạt, nếu nói có cái gì, tự nhiên là hắn rõ ràng nhất.

"Ngươi nhìn xem thanh lãnh, làm sao cũng là cái vô lại? Hài tử đồng dạng, ngây thơ, không thể nói lý." Người kia nói như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hiện lên một điểm đáng thương đắc ý, nghĩ thầm, không nhìn ta học với ai. Hắn không có ở đây thời điểm, ngay cả học hắn bộ dáng, đều trò chuyện giải tâm niệm a.

Về sau, vị này rốt cục chịu không được, thỉnh thoảng cùng hắn nói một điểm, hai người lại cũng thành một đôi bạn xấu.

Hắn nói từ bản thân trông thấy Khương Daniel, mới đầu cũng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng coi là Khương Daniel là không có từ trước ký ức. Hắn là chủ quản cái này một mảnh chưởng sự tình, tự nhiên có thể biết hắn lúc trước trải qua cái gì, mảnh vỡ xuất hiện ở trước mắt hắn hiện lên, hắn trông thấy lúc trước Khương Daniel, cùng trước mắt cái này, xác thực có chút không giống.

Lúc trước hắn tính tình mặc dù ngạo, lại còn có người thiếu niên giảo hoạt, sẽ còn thực tình cười, kinh lịch một chút biến hóa về sau, giống như liền từ sinh cơ bên trong rơi vào tuyệt vọng, dù là như thế đều còn muốn kiên trì lấy tại tuyệt vọng trong biển sâu tối tăm không mặt trời giãy dụa, bắt không được dựa vào sinh tồn gỗ nổi, kia một chút xíu tưởng niệm chính là hắn sinh cơ. Hắn cũng nhìn thấy hắn vô luận như thế nào không có nửa điểm liên quan tới trí nhớ kiếp trước thời điểm, tựa như nguyên bản thân có bệnh trầm kha bệnh hoạn một khi khỏi hẳn, đổi lấy cả đời hỉ nhạc bình an, hắn mặc dù hay là tính tình chìm, lại ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ có xán lạn như minh hi thời điểm, tĩnh mịch con ngươi dù khi rảnh rỗi nổi sóng, giống như là đang cố gắng tìm kiếm mất đi đồ vật —— chỉ là, không có Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn quên hắn.

Khương Daniel, quên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Về sau hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói lên những này, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là trầm mặc không nói, hắn cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ là trong lòng thầm than, đến tột cùng là làm cái gì, mới khiến cho hắn có ký ức liền tại trong tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm sinh cơ dù là dục hỏa cũng không chịu từ bỏ, mà một khi lãng quên liền có thể đổi lấy bình an trầm tĩnh?

Mới đầu Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa nhìn hồi lâu, không biết hắn đến cùng có hay không ký ức. Hắn đưa đi những cái kia thăm dò, đối phương đều phải thể đáp lại, nhưng không thấy lúc trước ăn ý. Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu đến hỏi hắn, hắn liền nghĩ, hiện tại Khương Daniel... Nếu quả thật không có ký ức, hắn lẽ ra sống được tiêu sái tùy ý, hắn hẳn là có thể xán lạn lạnh thấu xương, mà cũng không phải là như bây giờ như vậy dã tính khát máu, cao quý lãnh diễm, cũng không phải là như giờ này khắc này, ý cười không đạt đáy mắt. Tựa như cái kia no bụng trải qua ly tán suy sụp tinh thần hắn hỗn tạp tạp kiếp trước kiếp này, đến đòi hắn một đáp án.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn cho ra đáp án thời điểm, hắn lại nói, quá hạn không đợi.

Hắn không biết nên ứng đối ra sao, là mặt dày mày dạn, hay là yên lặng rời đi? Giống như đều không thích hợp. Có đôi khi hắn thậm chí uống đến say mèm, lôi kéo bạn xấu cùng hắn tại dưới ánh trăng, nhìn xa xa Khương Daniel cùng một người khác đối ẩm, ánh trăng thướt tha.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ. Khương Daniel lúc trước vừa đến chính mình trang viên thời điểm, hắn cũng thường xuyên một người bưng chén rượu, tại Khương Daniel nhìn không thấy hắn địa phương lặng lẽ quan sát hắn, chỉ là hắn xưa nay không biết thôi. Có lẽ ngay lúc đó chính mình cũng không biết mình vậy mà làm như thế sự tình.

Hắn quát một tiếng nhiều, liền nói liên miên lải nhải giảng mình lúc trước sự tình, cũng mặc kệ bạn xấu nghe hay là không nghe. Nguyên bản vị kia nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cái này hai mái hiên thống khổ tra tấn dáng vẻ cho là bọn họ ở giữa thảm liệt có phải hay không, nhưng hắn từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nghe được, lại tất cả đều là chút diệu sự tình, nghe được vị này Chủ Quân cơ hồ nghĩ mình cũng ở nhân gian tình trong ngục lăn một lần.

Hắn giảng Khương Daniel là như thế nào tại đêm mưa gõ mở hắn cửa, hắn như thế nào thiếu niên tâm tính hăng hái, như thế nào ỷ vào trẻ tuổi đối với mình muốn làm gì thì làm kém chút lấy hắn mệnh, như thế nào như cái Hỗn Thế Ma Vương lại vẫn cứ lễ phép có thừa để người không tức giận được.

Bạn xấu liền cười, hắn muốn thật sự là Hỗn Thế Ma Vương, ngươi mạng này sớm nên không có. Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, mệnh vẫn còn, thân thể cùng tâm ngược lại là đều cho lấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút chưa nói. Hắn không có nói mình quả thật hôn qua Khương Daniel thủ đoạn, không có nói mình là thật muốn tiếp nhận hắn, không nói... Không có nói miệng của mình không lựa lời. Cũng không nói hắn lúc trước đình chỉ kia một ngụm máu, là vì lại bảo vệ hắn nửa khắc, miễn cho cuối cùng chết tại đám kia lão quỷ trong trận, bạch bạch làm khó lường chuyển thế oan hồn.

Một đời người bên trong tốt đẹp nhất tuế nguyệt kỳ thật đều là thống khổ nhất, chỉ là nhớ lại thời điểm, mới lộ ra như vậy hạnh phúc.

16.

Từ sau lúc đó, bọn hắn liền tổng là xa xa nhìn qua Khương Daniel cùng hắn "Nhỏ tình lang" đàm thiên luận địa.

Khương Daniel trong lòng lại rõ ràng, không phải có chuyện như vậy. Hắn là bội phục. Vị này lân cận quốc vương tử từ nhỏ thông minh, bị sủng phải như trên trời người. Về sau trong rừng đi săn, gặp được một vị trẻ tuổi Vu sư, từ đây vinh hoa phú quý không muốn thân phận địa vị không muốn, truy tại phía sau hắn, dù là dẫn tới cả tộc tức giận hắn cũng không sợ không mềm yếu, có hắn vạn sự đủ. Trẻ tuổi Vu sư lại nguyên lai thân có bệnh hiểm nghèo, hắn liền cùng hắn đi đến cuối cùng mấy năm, mỗi một ngày đều vui vẻ thỏa mãn, chưa từng từng hối hận nửa phần.

Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên nghe người ta đàm luận lên vị vương tử này lúc trong giọng nói khinh thường, hắn lại cực kỳ hâm mộ cực. Hắn nhàn nhạt hỏi lại người kia một câu, ngươi người sống một đời mỗi ngày mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều có thể thật vui vẻ? Ngươi có thể bảo chứng ngươi người thương cùng với ngươi mỗi một khắc đều vừa lòng thỏa ý không lưu tiếc nuối?

Nghe đơn giản, làm sao mà khó!

Từ đây Khương Daniel liền đối với hắn lưu tâm, đối như thế đem hết toàn lực đi yêu, giống mở khắp cây đường như hoa xán lạn nhiệt liệt người liền sinh ra từ đáy lòng khâm phục tới. Liền là chính hắn, cũng không dám chắc chắn có thể làm đến như thế. Hắn cùng vị vương tử kia thành chí hữu. Hắn nhìn xem trong mắt của hắn còn có thiếu niên đồng dạng ánh mắt, sạch sẽ, thuần chân. Bên ngoài là tinh khiết không có tạp chất đêm, ngay cả tinh vân đều không có, hắn uống say, nhìn qua ánh mắt của hắn, nhìn xem hắn ngay cả say đều sạch sẽ ánh mắt thì thầm, ngươi không muốn biến. Giống như là tại khẩn cầu mình cuối cùng một chút hi vọng sống, thấu qua ánh mắt của hắn đang nhìn một người khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại xa xa chỗ cổ họng một nghẹn, hắn nói, ta sẽ không thay đổi.

Bạn xấu ở một bên thẳng thở dài. Hắn nói, ngươi là thật không biết hay là giả không biết? Thế nhân đều nói hắn yêu cực vị vương tử kia, ta nhìn lại không phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nghe, làm bộ muốn đánh hắn, hắn xa xa né tránh, nói lời lại một chữ không sót truyền vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai.

"Nghĩ quá nhiều có làm được cái gì, hắn coi như cùng một người khác ngày đêm làm bạn, cũng bất quá là đang nghĩ ngươi. Thế nhân đều biết hai bọn họ giao tình sâu vô cùng, nói hắn như thế nào như thế nào tình thâm lưu luyến, ngươi nhìn vị kia, bất quá kính hắn dám yêu dám hận, nói trắng ra chính là..."

"Tưởng niệm ngươi."

"Một thế này Khương Daniel vốn có thể bễ nghễ lui tới không từ bất cứ việc xấu nào, tình một chữ này hắn lại nửa phần không động vào, chỉ là bởi vì trong lòng có ngươi, lại không chịu sẽ nói cho ngươi biết. Hắn lôi kéo người khác cùng hắn uống rượu ngắm trăng, để người kia không sợ người khác làm phiền nói cho hắn hắn cùng Vu sư như thế nào gặp nhau gắn bó gần nhau nghe được như say như dại, giảng hàng trăm lượt đều không phiền chán, một lần lại một lần cảm thụ được người khác yêu nhau hạnh phúc."

"Ngươi đến tột cùng như thế nào tổn thương hắn, để hắn tại tình cảm bên trong ẩn nhẫn đến tận đây, chỉ dám tại đêm dài thời điểm, tại người khác trong chuyện xưa nghĩ ngươi?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thật muốn thay hắn hỏi một câu."

Ngươi còn muốn trốn tránh tới khi nào, còn muốn thế nào lại tổn thương hắn?

—— —— "Ngươi đến tột cùng như thế nào tổn thương hắn, để hắn tại tình cảm bên trong ẩn nhẫn đến tận đây, chỉ dám tại đêm dài thời điểm, tại người khác trong chuyện xưa nghĩ ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần bị một câu nói kia nổ hôi phi yên diệt, nhếch môi cười khổ, thật sự là bạn xấu.

17.

Ung Thánh Hựu khô tọa một đêm, rốt cục khởi hành đi tìm Khương Daniel.

"Ta đến nói cho ngươi đáp án của ta."

"Ta nói qua, quá hạn không đợi, ngươi tới chậm."

"Ta người này tâm địa tốt ngươi cũng không phải không biết, không phải ngươi cho rằng ta vì cái gì để ngươi tiến cửa nhà ta? Thật sự coi chính mình dáng dấp đẹp mắt hay sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu xùy cười một tiếng, tiến lên bưng lấy Khương Daniel mặt hôn đi lên.

Khương Daniel nghĩ qua hắn các loại đáp án, lại đơn độc không nghĩ tới cái này một loại, ánh mắt có chút sững sờ.

"Ta đều nói ta lòng nhiệt tình, ngươi không biết đáp án, ta thay ngươi nóng vội."

Khương Daniel chưa bao giờ thấy qua dạng này đối hắn cười đến thoải mái Ung Thánh Hựu, diễm liệt tươi sáng.

Hai người nhìn nhau, thật lâu không nói chuyện.

Lúc này có người hầu bưng trên khay đến, đựng lấy lộ ra mùi thuốc bình sứ cùng một lớn chồng băng gạc, nhắc nhở Khương Daniel nên đổi thuốc.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì thụ thương, ta làm sao không biết?" Lại nói mở, cũng liền nghiêm túc.

"Ta lúc nào thụ thương ngươi đều phải biết? Ngươi nhìn chằm chằm vào ta?" Khương Daniel dù sao vẫn là Khương Daniel, rất nhanh liền tìm về tràng tử. Đây chính là địa bàn của hắn, sao có thể không duyên cớ bị người ép một đầu.

Phái dưới người đi, Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình giúp hắn đổi thuốc, bên cạnh thuốc trùm lên băng gạc bên cạnh hỏi hắn, làm sao bị thương thành dạng này, không biết đau a?

Khương Daniel thầm nghĩ, còn không phải đều tại ngươi. Ngày đó ta đi đi săn, xa xa trông thấy có bóng người nửa nằm tại trên chạc cây còn tưởng rằng là ngươi, tâm thần nhoáng một cái liền bị mãnh thú lợi trảo gây thương tích. Lại cũng không nói ra nguyên do, chỉ là nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay trèo lên ngực nói cho hắn, chỗ này càng đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt khó được có ôn nhu thần sắc, hắn nói, sẽ không đi.

Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi một câu Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu không đầu vô não một câu, hắn cũng nghe hiểu. Hắn khinh thường tại đối với người khác trước mặt biểu hiện mình ôn nhu, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, lại cũng không cần biểu hiện hắn ôn nhu. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, vô luận hắn làm xuống chuyện gì, hắn đều nên ôn nhu bản thân. Người bên ngoài xem không hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu xem hiểu rồi; người bên ngoài không quan tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu quan tâm, tự nhiên cũng cũng không cần phải đối Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biểu hiện mình tận lực ôn nhu. Hắn có thể hiểu, liền đủ.

Khương Daniel nhìn quen Ung Thánh Hựu cường thế không thể ngăn cản bộ dáng, mới trong mắt của hắn do hắn mà ra chớp mắt là qua mềm yếu cơ hồ khiến hắn cảm kích.

Sẽ không đi trốn, sẽ không không yêu.

Sẽ không đi biến.

Trước lúc này, tình cảm của bọn hắn tựa như một tầng màng mỏng, tồn tại thật là tồn tại, lại lại có loại cảm giác không chân thật, sinh sinh đem hai người ngăn cách. Nhưng từ cái này về sau, cách ngăn rất nhanh liền biến mất, cắt đứt màng mỏng đem người ngạnh sinh sinh đặt tại cài răng lược gút mắc phía trên, mở ra làn da, tung hoành gân cốt, thẳng vào tâm mạch.

Khương Daniel ôm hắn hôn hắn, hắn đầu lưỡi tô lại qua mình cánh môi, liền ở trong lòng nhẹ nhàng đục ra trăm ngàn đời ái dục khe rãnh. Sau đó, ta là huyết nhục của ngươi xương cốt, ngươi là tinh thần của ta tín ngưỡng, ta đem bồi bạn ngươi, Xuân Thu thay đổi, đến chết cũng không đổi.

18.

Lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới, yêu nhau sẽ như vậy khó, có thể nói mặc, giống như lại đơn giản như vậy. Hắn cùng Khương Daniel kinh lịch cái này trăm ngàn đời, yêu nhau cái này trăm ngàn lần, mỗi một lần đều là vận mệnh cho trọng áp. Từ bọn hắn lần thứ nhất đêm mưa gặp nhau, đến kinh lịch trăm ngàn lần luân hồi lấy cái chết thần cùng Huyết tộc thân phận thừa nhận lẫn nhau yêu, lại cho tới bây giờ một thế này, hắn khó khăn đợi đến hắn tỉnh lại, nhưng mình giống như muốn trước một bước rời đi.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực. Hắn nhìn trước mắt đám người này, rõ ràng là đến đi săn, lại mặc vừa vặn lễ phục, tây trang màu đen bao vây lấy bên trong tơ chất áo sơmi, xem ra cũng là gánh xiếc thú thằng hề rơi lấy banh vải nhiều màu trang phục biểu diễn như thế buồn cười; rõ ràng ngóng nhìn tới tham gia hắn tang lễ, nhìn đám người này tư thế lại không khác một trận cuồng hoan tức sẽ bắt đầu, trên mặt biểu lộ tại cuồng hỉ cùng ngụy giả bộ tức giận trang nghiêm ở giữa vừa đi vừa về hoán đổi, thần sắc vặn vẹo mà không biết.

Bọn hắn nho nhã lễ độ, biểu hiện ra rất có hàm dưỡng dáng vẻ, kỳ thật bất quá là tại truyền đạt mình xem thường. Đạo lý này, hay là lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu dạy hắn.

Hắn nói, đám kia lão quỷ, không có một cái tốt.

Khương Daniel giận quá thành cười.

Đây cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng nói với hắn.

Hắn đã từng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, vì cái gì sinh khí thời điểm muốn cười đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu nói, cười, cũng không có nghĩa là chính là vui vẻ. Có chút tiếu dung phía sau, là cắn chặt răng linh hồn.

Đã sống qua lần này, bọn hắn liền có thể có cái khởi đầu hoàn toàn mới, bên kia buông tay đánh cược một lần đi, tiếp nhận vận mệnh thực hiện mình hết thảy, không tô son trát phấn, cũng không cần phù phiếm thương hại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel thần sắc có chút bận tâm dáng vẻ, tại trong ngực hắn thở thở. Khương Daniel hận đến không được, đều nhanh chết còn lo lắng ta, mắt đỏ rống hắn: "Muốn thở trên giường thở đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bẹp miệng, ngươi hung ta.

Đều lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại chọc hắn cười. Tổng sẽ không còn coi hắn là hài tử đùa a? Khương Daniel nhìn hắn bộ dạng này lại lòng chua xót lại sinh khí, nói, ngươi đừng nói chuyện, nhìn ta thu thập bọn họ.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu một cái nói, tốt.

Khương Daniel minh bạch. Ung Thánh Hựu không phải coi hắn làm tiểu hài nhi, là sợ trong lòng của hắn khó chịu.

Trước đó hắn bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nói cho mình xảy ra cái gì mà tức giận, Ung Thánh Hựu bất vi sở động, bây giờ nhìn thấy hắn bởi vì hắn mà sốt ruột phát hỏa hắn chỉ lo lắng trong lòng của hắn không vui.

Không sợ nhìn gặp hắn sinh khí, lại sợ nhìn gặp hắn khó chịu.

Hắn cắn nát ngón tay họa địa vi lao, đem Ung Thánh Hựu một mực bảo vệ.

Một thế này, xem như chúng ta một lần cuối cùng kinh lịch chuyện như vậy, xem như, viên mãn chúng ta đời thứ nhất, đổi ta, đến hộ ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại cách đó không xa, trong đầu rất loạn. Trước lúc này hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới một vấn đề đáp án là khó giải, thẳng đến cùng hắn cùng một chỗ kinh lịch trăm ngàn đời nhìn quen vô số cái ngày đêm luân hồi, minh bạch thế giới chân thật chính là như thế, tuyệt vọng phía sau che, mới là chân thực.

Dạng này hồi ức, cũng không tệ. Tựa như hắn là tử thần mà hắn là Huyết tộc tộc chủ, thế nhân đều nói hắn ngang ngược khát máu, hắn lại tại kia hắc ám tĩnh mịch trong mắt nhìn thấy sắc trời. Bọn hắn tại ban ngày ở giữa xem thường, trong đêm tối ôm hôn. Linh hồn của hắn ở trong luân hồi càng lún càng sâu càng chấp nhất, đã từng xán lạn, đã từng sôi trào.

Đủ.

20.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy trong tay khách quý khoán đứng tại cửa nhà hàng miệng trù trừ lấy không biết nên không nên đi vào, liền bị núp trong bóng tối nhân viên phục vụ kéo vào.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trước bàn ăn nhìn xem đầy bàn bữa ăn điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn mơ mơ màng màng.

Kim Tại Hoán kia tiểu tử không biết từ nơi nào làm ra trường học phụ cận mới khai trương hấp huyết quỷ chủ đề phòng ăn khách quý khoán nói là muốn đi nếm thử tươi, đến khai trương thời gian lại còn nói lâm thời có việc đi không được, để hắn phải tất yếu đúng giờ đi, hắn muốn tìm người thứ hai cùng một chỗ lại một cái cũng không tìm tới.

Đang lúc hắn muốn động đũa thời điểm, màu đen tấm màn bị vén lên, một người mặc đấu bồng đen người đi tới ngồi đối diện hắn. Mượn trong tay người kia dẫn theo một chiếc xem ra cổ lão sương mù đèn, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy hắn mặc áo sơmi, quần yếm, không hiểu liền nghĩ, vậy hắn hẳn là phối một đôi phương miệng giày da a?

Người kia cười lên: "Là phương miệng giày da nha."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tựa như, qua một vạn năm lâu như vậy. Người trước mắt, tại thứ một ngàn cái thế kỷ một lần nữa gặp nhau.

Hắn đưa qua một tấm danh thiếp, trên danh thiếp viết tên của hắn —— Khương Daniel. Danh tự trên có một cái đen khung, yên lặng mà nặng nề màu đen bao vây lấy hắn. Hắn cười nói, bởi vì ta chết qua rất nhiều lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, cái này không phải là Kim Tại Hoán nói, may mắn khách hàng sẽ có được Huyết tộc chủ cửa hàng tự mình tiếp kiến a? Lại cũng vẫn lễ phép đáp lại: Ta là 95 niên sinh, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vậy ta có thể gọi ngươi ca ca." Khương Daniel hay là mỉm cười.

"Ca ca, ta là hấp huyết quỷ nha."

"Ngươi thật là hấp huyết quỷ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là tin, đại thiên thế giới không thiếu cái lạ một mực là hắn vững tin giáo điều một trong. Hắn mặc dù hỏi như vậy, cũng đã tin tám phần.

Khương Daniel cười cười, hơi lộ ra một bên nhọn răng.

"Ca ca muốn hay không thử một lần?"

21.

Đáy lòng của hắn khát máu dục vọng dã tính tối nghĩa, lại làm một người khác, tại càng thêm thâm trầm trong bóng tối nhìn thấy sắc trời. Bọn hắn trằn trọc luân hồi trăm ngàn đời, trong bóng đêm ôm hôn, tại ban ngày ở giữa xem thường. Hắn càng lún càng sâu càng chấp nhất linh hồn, đã từng xán lạn, đã từng sôi trào.

Chúc mừng năm mới nha các vị nhà khoa học! ! !

Chính thức tập trung đổi mới dự tính sẽ tại năm nay sáu tháng cuối năm, đoản văn cùng trường thiên đăng nhiều kỳ đều sẽ có, một năm mới cũng hi vọng cùng mọi người cùng nhau vui vẻ vượt qua ~


	71. Chapter 71

Thổi qua người yêu bên tai gió

0.

Nhưng tình yêu bản thân liền là hư ảo.

Giống như gió.

1.

"Là nơi này, không sai..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng bước lại thở một ngụm, tiếp tục đi đến phía trước.

"Thập đại tất đi danh thắng / cảnh điểm đề cử! Tường nứt Amway! ! !

"Từ Katmandu ngồi xe đến lòng chảo sông về sau có thể lựa chọn nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, dưới chân núi vỗ vỗ chiếu, nếu như cảm thấy mệt mỏi liền ở bên hồ tìm địa phương ở lại sau đó ngày thứ hai lại ngồi trên xe núi. Muốn đi thể nghiệm dù lượn nhất định phải làm cho ở chủ tiệm sớm giúp ngươi hẹn trước! Sau đó thể lực đủ tốt Lư Hữu nhóm lúc này có thể tự mình trước ngồi trên xe đi chi sau tiếp tục mình đi một chút (chú ý an toàn), đến trên đỉnh núi các ngươi sẽ nhìn thấy một cái nhà gỗ nhỏ...

"Cái này thật nhất định nhất định phải đi! ! ! Không phải danh thắng cổ tích loại hình nhưng là là ta tư tâm đề cử... Hai năm trước khi ta tới nơi này là một cái kiên cường đại thúc, tháng trước đi thời điểm mới tới(hẳn là) nghe nói là huấn luyện viên, nhưng nhìn không giống, liền rất đẹp trai a.

"Gầy teo, xem ra không giống chuyên nghiệp nhưng là ta thăm một lần hắn lướt đi, siêu cấp hoàn mỹ a ta giọt nương uy! ! ! Dáng dấp còn soái, nhân gian tuyệt sắc! ! !

"Mà lại ta hỏi lúc đầu huấn luyện viên, người ta giống như cũng là Lư Hữu, chỉ là ở đây ở một thời gian ngắn, đánh một chút công loại hình, bỏ lỡ nhưng liền không có! ! ! Không nhìn hối hận cả một đời lặc! ! !"

Nếu như mở ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại, dừng lại ở giao diện chính là như vậy một cái Lư Hữu trong diễn đàn cảnh điểm đề cử thiếp.

Từ ánh chiều tà le lói đến tinh màn treo cao, ngồi xe sau lại đi bộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới rốt cục lên đỉnh núi. Kỳ thật hắn vốn không tất đi thời gian dài như vậy, nhưng mà thân là lữ giả, đối mặt dạng này đặc biệt cảnh trí luôn luôn khó mà tự kiềm chế, một đường vừa đi vừa nghỉ mới cuối cùng trèo lên đỉnh.

Đỉnh núi nhiệt độ có chút thấp, hơi nặng thổ tức cũng sẽ ở không trung lưu lại màu trắng vết tích. Lại nhập đêm, lòng chảo sông bóng đêm trong gió phun trào, sinh ra thủy triều tuôn hướng người con mắt. Kia là loại lạnh thấu xương vẻ đẹp, bởi vì sinh ở Thương Dã mà sắc bén. Cảnh sắc như vậy không thêm tân trang tạo hình, vĩnh viễn vẫn tồn tại, không bởi vì nhân sự mà thay đổi. Nó liền như thế nghiêm nghị phá theo gió mà đến tiến vào tầm mắt của ngươi, tại thế giới của ngươi bên trong lưu lại so màu mực càng thêm nồng đậm một bút. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem ba lô buông xuống, liền kinh ngạc nhìn về phía trước, hắn nhìn thấy lấp lóe sạch sẽ trời, thanh đạm xa lánh địa, cùng màn trời chiếu đất đất cát đồng dạng chính mình.

Càng thường đi chỗ cao, không trung xoay quanh ưng, diên, thứu liền càng có thể thấy rõ ràng, mà giờ khắc này lại cũng có người cùng chúng nó cùng hưởng cùng một phương thiên địa ---- -- -- đạo mờ mịt bóng người từ không trung lướt qua, sau lưng kéo lấy đóa to lớn dù tiêu vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tầm mắt phóng đại, một mực lớn đến bắt đầu chậm rãi thu nhỏ. Trong bầu trời đêm bay lượn dù đài hoa lấy người trở xuống mặt đất, hướng đỉnh núi một mặt đón gió cờ xí.

Người kia chạm đất lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị gió thôi động đồng dạng hướng về phía trước mấy bước, vô ý thức mở ra hai tay, là muốn tiếp được cái gì, lại ôm đầy cõi lòng gió.

Về sau tại đỉnh núi chờ đợi mặt trời mọc thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhớ lại cái này trăng sao sơ lãng đêm, hắn hưng khởi phía dưới một mình đến lòng chảo sông trên không đi, quay đầu chuẩn bị lúc lúc hạ xuống trên mặt đất lại thêm ra một người.

Hắn như thường ngày cứ như vậy lục, lại tại nhanh lúc rơi xuống đất trông thấy kia người chưa từng gặp mặt người chạy tiến lên đây, giang hai cánh tay ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng tìm kiếm mình thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện lý do.

Có lẽ là bởi vì đêm đó lòng chảo sông lạnh thấu xương lại bị gió ôn nhu bao khỏa.

Có lẽ là hắn triển cánh tay đón gió, giống cho hắn một cái ôm.

Lại có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì, hắn trông thấy hắn lúc, có gió từ bên tai qua.

2.

Đây là Nepal ba tháng sáng sớm. Khói màu xanh bầu trời bị cửa gỗ cách chia cắt thành rải rác toái mang, theo gió nhẹ thổi vào trong phòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh nhìn xem phủ thêm nắng sớm Boca kéo lòng chảo sông, nhẹ giọng cảm thán, thật là dễ nhìn a. Dư quang lại lặng lẽ trôi hướng một bên Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt, lại ở trong lòng gật đầu, thật đẹp.

Đẹp và đẹp đẽ là không giống, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận biết. Hắn từ trong một quyển sách nhìn thấy, đẹp luôn luôn nghiêm nghị, thong dong, xa cách, mang theo cự tuyệt; mà đẹp mắt lại ôn hòa, là thu hồi thân bị khí tràng tiếp nhận.

Trong đêm lòng chảo sông là đẹp, là thần bí là lãnh đạm là sắc bén, khó mà đụng vào. Mà nơi đây xem ra, ban ngày hạ lòng chảo sông lại đẹp mắt cực, mênh mông bát ngát, gió cùng ánh nắng ở trong thiên địa này bày ra ra, mênh mông mà ôn nhu.

"Một hồi nhiều người ngươi ngay ở chỗ này luyện tập, có chuyện tìm ta." Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu giao phó nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu.

Thời gian đổ về đêm qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giang hai cánh tay nghênh hạ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đến từ lòng chảo sông gió đêm, bị gió lạnh thổi phải một cái giật mình lấy lại tinh thần, hậm hực thu tay lại. Người kia nhìn không chớp mắt từ bên cạnh mình đi qua, đi hướng phía sau nhà gỗ, sau lưng kéo lấy dù hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại trên đất trống tháo dỡ trên người mình trang bị, chốc lát nữa nghe thấy người kia hỏi: "Ngươi là nơi này huấn luyện viên sao?"

Người này ở một bên đứng im một lát mới mở miệng, hiển nhiên là đang chờ hắn điều chỉnh tốt hô hấp cùng trạng thái. So với đêm đi, lúc này ngược lại là cẩn thận hữu lễ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là lắc đầu, lại hỏi: "Ngươi là muốn học hay là muốn chơi? Muốn chơi chờ sáng sớm ngày mai liền có thể, muốn học khả năng phải ở đây ở lại một đoạn thời gian ngắn. Phải đợi nơi này huấn luyện viên bọn hắn trở về."

"Ngươi... Không được sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi có chút trù trừ.

"Đương nhiên có thể, chỉ bất quá chờ huấn luyện viên trở về ta mới có thể có không chuyên môn dạy ngươi, tại bọn hắn về trước khi đến ta phải thay mặt thay bọn hắn trông nom nơi này." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, "Trước tiến đến đi, khoảng thời gian này ngươi đều phải ở tại nơi này."

Ung Thánh Hựu gỡ hạ trang bị sau cẩn thận cất kỹ, liền dẫn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào phòng. Hướng lò sưởi trong tường bên trong một lần nữa thêm củi lửa, diễm miêu lại tất bóc lấy nổ, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ngồi xuống. Thừa dịp vừa rồi pha trà thêm lửa công phu hai người đã nhận biết lẫn nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giờ phút này chính nghe Ung Thánh Hựu đem áo ngoài cởi treo ở lưng quay về phía lò sưởi trong tường trên ghế sa lon.

"Trong đêm phong hàn lộ nặng, mặc lâu có hàn khí, sẽ lạnh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, thuận tay cũng đem Ung Thánh Hựu thoát ở một bên quần áo dựng vào thành ghế cùng một chỗ sấy khô. Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, ngẩng đầu quan sát tỉ mỉ hắn hai mắt.

"Nếu như muốn học đâu ngày mai chúng ta trước từ thể năng cùng cơ sở bắt đầu, cơ bản nội dung nắm giữ được nhanh vẽ tranh ba ngày sau liền có thể bay thử."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận miệng đáp ứng, đối Ung Thánh Hựu an bài không có gì dị nghị. Vừa đến, nơi này huấn luyện viên yên tâm như thế đem nơi này giao cho hắn, không thể nghi ngờ là đối năng lực cùng nhân phẩm đều tốt hữu lực bằng chứng, thứ hai tối nay hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy, mới giữa lúc trò chuyện cũng biết đến hắn chuyên nghiệp trình độ cùng thực lực. Có Ung Thánh Hựu tại, cần muốn lo lắng cũng chỉ có chính hắn.

"Đi nghỉ ngơi đi, sáng sớm ngày mai bắt đầu." Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng bàn giao vài câu liền vào nhà, "Ngủ ngon."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua bóng lưng của hắn nhẹ giọng nói, " ngủ ngon."

Hắn vô ý thức nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng là cái hạng người gì đâu? Rõ ràng nhìn thấy hắn lại làm như không thấy, nhưng khi hắn chủ động đáp lời hắn lại hỏi gì đáp nấy, không quá phận thân thiện cũng không lạnh lùng. Cùng hắn ở chung tương đương dễ chịu, bởi vì hắn luôn có thể hợp thời làm ra đáp lại, nhưng ngươi nghĩ càng sâu một bước đi tìm hiểu hắn, nhưng lại bị xảo diệu ngăn trở bên ngoài. Về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới biết được, những này lễ phép cùng mỉm cười, bất quá đều là xa cách bề ngoài. Lúc này Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa ý thức được, hắn cứ như vậy dễ như trở bàn tay đối Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra hứng thú.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề dài trong cuộc đời, hắn kỳ thật cũng không có đi qua quá nhiều địa phương, cũng cũng không đủ cơ hội đi gặp phải muôn hình muôn vẻ người. Cho nên khi hắn tại chỗ đặc biệt gặp phải một cái bản thân liền đầy đủ người đặc biệt lúc, hắn liền dâng lên hứng thú nồng hậu, cũng vô ý thức đem nó liên hệ với nhau. Hai đem so sánh hạ, ban đêm Boca kéo lòng chảo sông cùng ban đêm Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ có chút tương tự, thí dụ như lòng chảo sông mặc dù lạnh thấu xương, lại dung nạp gió ôn nhu.

Mãi cho đến sáng sớm hôm sau, khi hắn đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh lúc, dưới đáy lòng ý thức cảm thán một câu, hắn mới ý thức tới hắn cảm quan cũng không phải là ảo giác.

Nhất Xuyên núi sắc tại phía sau hắn, mà hắn lại như khói sóng mây mù, nhẹ lại u nhiên, nhìn từ xa nhu hòa, xích lại gần mới có thể chạm đến thấm người lạnh. Rõ ràng hắn cái gì đều chưa từng biểu hiện, lại phảng phất cho thấy mình tất cả thái độ, vẫn rõ ràng lộ ra mười phần lãnh ý.

Thật là một cái không tốt tiếp xúc người a, đoán chừng về sau lại không còn có khác gặp nhau đi. Hiếm thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng lặng yên lướt qua tiếc nuối.

3.

Đỉnh núi gió chưa hề đình chỉ.

Nhìn xem lúc tờ mờ sáng sắc trời dần thanh đến trước mắt tảng sáng lúc diễm tuyệt ráng mây, nơi xa trong chùa miếu truyền đến vang chuông âm thanh, còn giống như có thể nhìn thấy tăng trong viện các tăng nhân mặc màu xám áo choàng vẩy nước quét nhà sân. Ánh nắng cùng đám mây hỗn tạp tạp cùng một chỗ phiêu phù ở hồ nước cùng rừng rậm phía trên, màu vàng nhạt bị gió thổi tán rải vào lòng chảo sông, thắp sáng cả mảnh thổ địa. Rất khó tưởng tượng hùng vĩ cảnh sắc ở trước mắt lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được lại đều là gió ôn nhu.

Một màn này lại một lần tỉnh lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện giấu ở đáy lòng nguyện vọng kia, nghĩ tận chính mình có khả năng nhìn lượt trên đời tất cả tuyệt sắc cảnh đẹp. Cũng không hề chỉ là danh thắng cổ tích. Phàm động nhân tâm, đều là cảnh đẹp. Tuyết rơi sau Bạch Hoa rừng, trên mặt đất có từng chuỗi chim sẻ dấu chân; con sóc từ trên cây vứt xuống mấy khỏa quả thông, ở trước mặt ngươi hiện lên cái trước cái nhỏ bé lại hùng vĩ thế giới. Nhân sinh bên trong, không muốn nhất không muốn nhất bỏ qua, bất quá chính là các nơi khác biệt bốn mùa cảnh đẹp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự rõ ràng vì cảnh tượng trước mắt chiết phục, dạng này biến ảo không ngừng dị vực phong cảnh, dạng này không gián đoạn thị giác hưởng thụ, cực lớn trình độ bên trên làm dịu mấy ngày kế tiếp bên trong Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân thể mệt mỏi cùng cảm giác đau đớn.

Đúng vậy, cảm giác đau đớn. Tại đầu một ngày đại lượng lực lượng, mềm dẻo, cân bằng huấn luyện cơ sở bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu để hắn ở trên người phủ lên dù dây thừng tiến hành luyện tập. Kể từ đó, so với ban sơ trên thân thể rất nhỏ đau nhức, phủ lên dù dây thừng sau to lớn sức kéo để hắn không thể không càng tốn sức đi hoàn thành Ung Thánh Hựu giáo cho hắn mỗi một cái động tác. Một ngày rưỡi huấn luyện tập, chưa hề thụ này tao ngộ trên cánh tay nhiều mấy đạo sưng đỏ vết dây hằn, nhỏ bé máu ứ đọng chỗ càng là trải rộng khuỷu tay. Chỉ bất quá, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cắn răng kiên trì, không có đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên nửa chữ.

Đợi đến ban đêm trở về phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp tiến gian phòng của mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng tịnh không kinh ngạc, mình tại lò sưởi trong tường trước trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống. Chẳng được bao lâu Ung Thánh Hựu cầm một cái bình thủy tinh đi tới, nhấc lên hắn tay áo nhìn thấy đầy cánh tay vết thương lại thần sắc không khác, đem bình thủy tinh bên trong chất lỏng ngược lại ở lòng bàn tay xoa phải ấm, lại đem lòng bàn tay che ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ đoạn nghiêm trọng nhất vết thương.

"Tê ——" vết thương chợt đụng một cái còn là có rõ ràng cảm giác đau. Chỉ là giờ phút này hắn là thật kinh lấy, có thể cảm nhận được chỉ có đâm cay nóng, gọi người lòng nghi ngờ cái này lò sưởi trong tường bên trong có phải là thêm quá nhiều củi lửa, không duyên cớ nhóm lửa phương này tấc thiên địa bên trong tất cả nóng, lại toàn bộ đổ bê tông tại trên cánh tay mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn là đau, liền thả nhẹ động tác ép cổ tay đưa tay, dùng mềm nhất chỗ cổ tay từng cái tại cánh tay hắn bên trên nhẹ nhàng lượn vòng. Hơi tê dại nở cảm giác dần dần vượt trên đau đớn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu lẳng lặng nhìn lấy ánh lửa nhảy nhót sáng tắt, Ung Thánh Hựu quạ đen tiệp vũ hạ ánh mắt nhưng thủy chung sáng tỏ. Hắn cúi đầu không biết đang nhìn nơi nào, cũng giống là đang nhìn phương xa.

Kỳ thật cái này đau nhức cũng không hề khó nhịn, mình đến xử lý cũng hoàn toàn là có thể. Chỉ là rõ ràng không như Hà Nghiêm nặng tổn thương a, cho Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy đụng một cái, lập tức liền biến thành đau đớn khó nhịn một đạo cự thư, phải cẩn thận quý giá dỗ dành. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết sao liền lên trêu tức tâm tư, nếu không phải còn có nửa phần thận trọng tại, chỉ sợ sớm đã khoanh tay cánh tay ôi đau nhức kêu lên.

Mà trên thực tế... Hắn cũng xác thực có như vậy một chút nhịn không được. Có trời mới biết, kia một chút thật không phải cố ý. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu liếc hắn một cái, thu tay trở về phòng đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này còn chưa hiểu đây là loại cái gì tâm tính, vào xem lấy hối hận. Nhưng hối hận cũng vô dụng thôi. Thế là hắn đành phải hướng mình lòng bàn tay ngược lại rượu thuốc, từng cái vuốt tại tay kia trên cánh tay, ánh mắt giống một đạo móc một mực treo ở Ung Thánh Hựu phòng chốt cửa bên trên, liền trông cậy vào ánh mắt cũng có thể đem chốt cửa đè xuống.

Trước mắt hắn tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu ban ngày lúc bộ dáng.

4.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều lên được sớm, chờ sớm nhất một nhóm du khách lên đỉnh núi, hắn đã bắt đầu dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu dạy hắn nội dung huấn luyện. Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình tại phòng trước tìm phiến đất trống, cầm khí giới liền ở một bên luyện, một bên luyện một bên nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cùng nhóm này du khách cùng tiến lên đến, còn có vài ngày trước xuống núi vào thành một chuyến đám huấn luyện viên. Những này huấn luyện viên phần lớn không ở chỗ này, chỉ là cam đoan cái này nhà gỗ tổng có người tại liền đầy đủ. Bọn hắn cho Ung Thánh Hựu mang đến hắn cần đồ dùng hàng ngày, cầm đầu vị kia đại lực vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, xem ra rất là quen thuộc. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này ngược lại là rất hữu hảo cười, nhưng cũng không tính nhiệt tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị như thế một cái tráng kiện hán tử đại lực đập, đều sợ hắn bị đập tan trong gió.

Kỳ thật chỉ xem Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng, ai có thể biết hắn là cái chuyên nghiệp dù lượn vận động viên đâu? Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xa xa Ung Thánh Hựu, không có tồn tại cười lên. Nói hắn đẹp a, thật đúng là không phải bịa chuyện, tuyệt sắc hai chữ này dùng tại một cái nam nhân trên thân cũng không hiện mảy may không hài hòa.

Hắn dáng người thon gầy, giống như là xuân sơn bên trên nửa cong trăng non cao khiết thanh xinh đẹp, làn da tại dạng này địa khu dầm mưa dãi nắng cũng không thấy thô ráp đen nhánh, nhu hòa phải làm cho người cảm thấy trông thấy tảng sáng lúc trắng nhạt sắc trời. Hết lần này tới lần khác ngũ quan tinh xảo, cái mũi cao thẳng như triền núi thẳng tắp, mặc dù đẹp lại không mảy may mất dương cương chi khí, nếu là đặt ở cổ đại a, liền hiển nhiên là vị mày kiếm mắt sáng, khí vũ hiên ngang thanh niên lang.

Lại bỏ qua một bên hình dạng không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu đối đãi công việc cũng cho tới bây giờ nghiêm túc phụ trách cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, gọi người nhìn liền sinh lòng hảo cảm.

Đến đây du khách dần dần nhiều lên, đám huấn luyện viên cũng đều trở về, đám người tất cả mau làm. Kỳ quái là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện hắn sẽ sớm dạy bảo người khác như thế nào khống chế dù lượn, sẽ tại mỗi người bắt đầu trước từ đầu đến chân cẩn thận kiểm tra mỗi một chỗ trang bị, nhưng xưa nay không từng hướng cái khác huấn luyện viên như thế mang theo du khách phi hành. Hắn cúi đầu xuống vì mỗi một vị thể nghiệm người trừ thật an toàn trang bị, sau đó mỉm cười gật đầu chúc bọn hắn có một lần vui sướng lữ trình.

Khó khăn hoàn thành sảng khoái trời nhiệm vụ huấn luyện, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ còn lại vị cuối cùng lữ khách cần tiếp đãi. Cái khác đám huấn luyện viên đều xuống núi chạy về nhà, chỉ lưu bọn hắn lại hai người. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chờ Ung Thánh Hựu về đi ăn cơm, lại thật lâu không gặp hắn đến, liền đi tới bên cạnh hắn đi xem. Kia là vị cô gái trẻ tuổi, đã tại Ung Thánh Hựu trợ giúp hạ mặc tốt tất cả trang bị, muốn nếm thử một lần động lực dù lượn một mình phi hành, nhưng sắp đến xuất phát lại có chút do dự.

Ung Thánh Hựu không vội vã, thoạt nhìn là kinh lịch dạng này có nhiều việc cũng liền tập mãi thành thói quen. Nhưng mà tập mãi thành thói quen cũng không có để hắn có một tơ một hào xem thường, vẫn kiên nhẫn tỉ mỉ đáp trả nữ hài vấn đề.

"Không, sẽ không rất nguy hiểm sao?"

"Ngươi là lần đầu tiên một mình phi hành, đưa cho ngươi là cấp A dù, chậm nhất vận tốc bất quá mới 23 cây số, cùng đi đường đồng dạng. Ngươi một mực tưởng tượng mình giẫm lên đám mây đang bước đi liền tốt."

"Không cần phải lo lắng, dù lượn là rất ôn nhu vận động, chúng ta đều ở chỗ này chờ ngươi."

Đợi đến nữ hài chạm đất từ dù lượn bên trên xuống tới, cười đối Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu nói, dù lượn thật là loại rất ôn nhu vận động!

Hai người hiểu ý cười một tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người ở một bên một mình không hiểu.

Đợi đến nữ hài rời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, dù lượn mặc dù chỉ là tầng trời thấp phi hành, nhưng phong hiểm cũng rất lớn, làm gì cũng không cùng ôn nhu móc nối a? Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, dù sao tại đại đa số người mà nói cái này đích xác là nguy hiểm mà nhỏ chúng một hạng vận động.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên điểm này lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu rất chân thành phản bác hắn: "Hưu nhàn lướt đi cùng thi đấu lướt đi là không giống, đối đại đa số người mà nói hưu nhàn lướt đi chỉ cần thao tác thoả đáng, liền cùng phổ thông vận động đồng dạng."

Chờ một lúc hắn lại bổ sung: Dù lượn trong lòng ta là trên thế giới này ôn nhu nhất vận động.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền giảo hoạt cười lên đối với hắn nháy mắt mấy cái nói, ngươi đến lúc đó liền biết.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất lộ ra nhẹ nhàng như vậy không đề phòng biểu lộ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ lại ban ngày chuyện phát sinh, lại nghĩ tới mới vì chính mình bôi thuốc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không phải là cỡ nào lãnh đạm người nha.

5.

Ba ngày thời gian nhoáng một cái liền qua , dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn chế định kế hoạch, hôm nay nên Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo hắn hai người dù một vùng thử một lần bay.

Cùng ngày nhiệt độ trở nên ấm áp, ánh nắng Ôn ôn nhu nhu rơi đầy đất, đến từ Boca kéo quanh hồ khu gió trầm mặc không nói, lại khắp nơi tồn lấy mời.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống kiểm tra dù cỗ, trong lúc đó lơ đãng ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền quay đầu đi chỗ khác, lắp bắp đỏ bên tai. Khương Nghĩa Kiện mài cọ lấy bước chân lại đi Ung Thánh Hựu bên người dựa vào mấy bước, thẳng đến cao lớn thân thể ngăn tại trước mặt hắn.

"Ngươi bả vai lại rộng cũng ngăn không được mặt trời a, bên cạnh đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ bĩu môi để Khương Nghĩa Kiện tránh ra, gặp hắn bất động, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải đưa ra tay đi nắm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ đoạn. Lúc này ngược lại là thuận theo. Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là đoán được cái gì, khóe miệng cong lên thanh cạn độ cong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực đang nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều bị lồng tại cái bóng của hắn bên trong, mà hắn thì vừa lúc cúi đầu liền có thể trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này tiếu dung ôn nhu. Mặc dù chớp mắt là qua, nhưng trong khoảnh khắc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ liền muốn lập thệ, muốn cả một đời ngăn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước người, vô luận là liệt nhật hay là mưa gió, muốn dùng cả một đời đi thủ cái này cười.

Chỉ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện quên, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải chim hoàng yến, không cần dạng này như thế bảo hộ, cũng không có khả năng thần phục với bất luận cái gì lồng giam. Hắn là Himalaya bên trên ưng, hắn mạnh mẽ, thông minh, hắn có thể đón gió thẳng lên. Hắn là tự do, không có bất kỳ vật gì có thể trói buộc hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quên.

Mà khi hắn nhớ tới lúc đến, thiên địa mênh mông ở giữa chỉ còn lại hắn một người, gọi người hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu tại tính mạng hắn bên trong tồn tại như gió hư ảo.

"Tốt, chuẩn bị đi, một hồi gọi ngươi chạy thời điểm, không nói ngừng liền tuyệt đối đừng dừng lại." Ung Thánh Hựu vì hắn cài tốt dù cỗ khóa trừ, mình cũng mặc tốt trang bị đứng ở bên cạnh hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn đội nón an toàn lên, lướt qua cằm lạnh buốt ngón tay đem hắn kéo về trước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói "Chạy" thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền thật vung ra chân chạy, bên tai trừ phong thanh không còn gì khác, sông núi lui về lui về, liền rơi vào phía sau hắn, thẳng đến hắn cảm thấy mình một cước đạp không, thân thể đã bị gió nhẹ nhàng nâng lên. Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, có rất ít người sơ bay lúc thuận lợi như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vận động thiên phú khi thực là không tồi, không có tại trên sườn núi ném vài cái chó gặm bùn liền thành công đằng không. Làm huấn luyện viên Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này ngồi tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng dù chỗ ngồi, trong tay cầm phanh lại dây thừng.

Mượn nhờ hai người dù không trung dạy học là học tập dù lượn phải qua đường. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở phía trước trong tay nắm thật chặt dù dây thừng, nhịp tim nhanh chóng —— về phần trong đó nguyên do, một phần là bởi vì vô luận sự tình chuẩn bị trước như thế nào đầy đủ, hắn dù sao còn là lần đầu tiên bay thử, dù cho có huấn luyện viên ở bên người, khẩn trương cũng không thể tránh được. Mà một bộ phận khác thì là bởi vì, ngay tại phía sau hắn thay hắn chưởng khống phương hướng huấn luyện viên, là Ung Thánh Hựu. Tại mình chưa quen thuộc lĩnh vực, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tuyệt đối chuyên nghiệp cùng kinh nghiệm dẫn đầu, bảo hộ lấy hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này ngay tại phía sau hắn giang hai cánh tay ra, giống tại không trung, tại đây chỉ có hai người bọn họ địa phương, cho hắn một cái chân chân chính chính ôm.

Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích cho hắn xong không trung nhất định phải thuần thục nắm giữ kỹ xảo về sau, không có giống bình thường huấn luyện viên như thế nói cho hắn đường thuyền, sau đó đem phanh lại dây thừng giao cho hắn khống chế.

"Mở to mắt nhìn xem." Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đang dạy học sau khi hoàn thành nói câu nói đầu tiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nói cho hắn làm sao tại không bên trong bảo trì thân thể của mình ổn định, muốn nói cho nếu như hắn hắn muốn chụp ảnh, hắn ứng làm như thế nào cam đoan đồng thời khống chế tốt máy ảnh cùng dù... Đây đều là bình thường học viên sẽ chú ý vấn đề. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân chia đến "Không tầm thường" một loại kia, sau đó nói cho hắn, mở mắt ra.

Đây là mấy ngày nay ở chung bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện. Khi hắn cảm thấy mình cũng không đủ năng lực hoặc dũng khí đối mặt thời điểm hắn đều sẽ vô ý thức nhắm mắt lại. Giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù nhìn không thấy mặt của hắn, nhưng cũng có thể đoán được, ngày bình thường tổng là ưa thích nói chuyện cùng hắn người không nói một lời, chắc hẳn hắn là thật có chút khẩn trương.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đoán sai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính đóng chặt lại mắt, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu lúc hắn đang chuẩn bị mở to mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại mở miệng. Ung Thánh Hựu là tại nói cho hắn phía dưới có rất tốt phong cảnh, phí ngói hồ đuôi cá phong... Những này đều rất đáng được xem xét... Cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nghe lời mở mắt ra, sau đó rõ ràng phun ra một chữ ——

"Không."

Cái này tại người trưởng thành ở giữa hiếm thấy tính trẻ con ương ngạnh đem Ung Thánh Hựu chọc cười, rất nhẹ tiếng cười xuyên thấu qua gió to lớn gào thét, lọt vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai. Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhìn không thấy hắn có phải là thật hay không mở mắt ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giảo hoạt cười lên.

Mình là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu trở nên dễ dàng như vậy bị một lần lại một lần chọc cười đây này? Hay là nói, bởi vì cái này người mà một lần lại một lần bị chọc cười? Ung Thánh Hựu dưới đáy lòng phản hỏi mình. Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là một cái tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế người, trầm ổn mà cẩn thận là hắn rõ rệt nhất đặc điểm một trong. Cho nên bây giờ, khi hắn chưa hề đoán trước qua cục diện xuất hiện lúc, hắn vẫn dùng mình nhất đã từng phương thức đi suy nghĩ. Tính cách của hắn như thế, nguội, trầm tĩnh, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là như thế khác biệt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện so hắn nhỏ hơn một tuổi, trên người có người trưởng thành ít có thiếu niên khí, thích cùng người lui tới, đối xử mọi người lễ phép hữu hảo; mà hắn đối mỗi người đều nho nhã lễ độ, lại cơ hồ chưa hề chân chính tiếp nhận ai. Cũng rất khó tưởng tượng, bọn hắn sẽ như thế phù hợp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy mình lâu không đạt được đáp lại, liền nhịn không được nhìn quanh. Phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu thấy nhất thanh nhị sở, thế là cố ý nói:

"Vốn còn nghĩ ngươi khẳng định rất thích nơi này, còn muốn lấy qua một thời gian ngắn chờ ngươi học xong dẫn ngươi đi một nơi tốt đâu... Hiện tại xem ra?"

Phía trước một viên tròn căng đầu biên độ nhỏ lung lay, miệng bên trong còn một mực nói "Không được không được muốn đi", Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi không nghe thấy, tiếp lấy nói cho hắn đường thuyền. Chờ đem đường thuyền nói rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem phanh lại dây thừng giao cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến khống chế, từng bước một dẫn đạo hắn như thế nào khống chế tốc độ như thế nào cải biến phương hướng.

Những này tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đạo hạ cũng không tính là khó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm giữ được rất nhanh. Bay về phía trước đi thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn thỉnh thoảng sẽ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói mấy câu, khi tầm mắt chân chính trống trải về sau, hai người đều ăn ý an tĩnh lại.

Hồ quang tí tách tí tách chiết xạ tiến người con mắt, núi tuyết trầm mặc đứng lặng. Vùng quê mỏng lục bị vò nát tiến trực tiếp mà ôn nhu ánh nắng bên trong, đầy đất sinh cơ. Bên vách núi lại còn mọc lên một lùm sắt đám, bén nhọn sinh trưởng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, trong thoáng chốc cho là mình còn chứng kiến có đồ vật gì, tại cái nào đó càng thật sâu chỗ, phá đất mà lên.

Không biết phải chăng là bởi vì sông núi phía trước, ánh nắng lại có chút chướng mắt. Gió có chút lớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tự giác sắt co rúm người lại.

Bỗng nhiên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mu bàn tay cảm thấy một trận thô ráp ấm áp. Là Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau, cầm tay của hắn.

"Lần sau, nhớ kỹ mang găng tay." Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ xuyên thấu qua thô ráp thông khí găng tay ấm lượt toàn thân. Hắn biết đến. Ung Thánh Hựu sớm nhắc nhở qua hắn nhất chuẩn bị cẩn thận găng tay, nhưng hắn từ cầm thân thể khoẻ mạnh không sợ hãi, nghĩ thầm bất quá là gió thổi thôi. Thẳng đến thật bên trên không trung mới biết được nơi này lạnh lẽo không có nửa điểm hư giả, tay đều thổi phải đau nhức.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tay của hắn.

Gió lạnh không thấu xương, ánh nắng cũng không chói mắt.

Bởi vì có hắn tại, hết thảy đều biến thành trầm mặc ôn nhu.

Hai người đều không nói lời nào.

Gió trải qua dã nguyên, hóa sông núi, tan tuyết sắc, tắt ánh nắng, nguy nga giữa thiên địa, độc nhất người vừa mắt.

6.

Thẳng đến tới gần hạ xuống, rõ ràng cảm giác được gió thu nhỏ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mới triệt hạ tay đến, một lần nữa bắt lấy dù dây thừng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo lấy phanh lại dây thừng, dù lượn chậm rãi trôi hướng kia phiến trống trải thổ địa.

Đã trở xuống mặt đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cảm thấy mình tại phiêu, trong thoáng chốc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nắm chặt tay của hắn. Tay không phải tay, là ôn nhu vũ trụ, ta viên này tiểu tinh cầu, ngay tại trên tay ngươi chuyển động. Chúng ta theo gió đáp xuống, lẫn nhau tinh cầu bên trên.

Về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp qua rất nhiều người, cũng thưởng thức qua rất nhiều người; đi qua rất nhiều địa phương, cũng tại rất nhiều địa phương dừng lại. Cuộc đời của hắn rất dài, đúng hạn khắc nhớ chính là rậm rạp. Nhưng hắn vĩnh viễn ghi khắc chính là lúc này.

Trong tiếng gió dưới ánh mặt trời, hắn chưa hề cảm thấy như thế thanh thản hài lòng, chỉ vì hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tay nắm chặt cùng một chỗ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu thu lý dù cỗ lại bị lạnh lùng ngăn: "Đi trước bôi thuốc."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện do dự một lát hay là lựa chọn nghe Ung Thánh Hựu, khóe miệng không thể ức chế nhếch lên tới.

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện minh bạch một cái đạo lý. Người trong cuộc đời này gặp phải nhiều người như vậy, kỳ thật người người đều có để ngươi động tâm thời khắc; mà ngươi chung ái người kia, cùng tất cả những người khác khác nhau chỉ ở tại, hắn mỗi phút mỗi giây, đều để ngươi tâm động.

Chỉ là yêu quý về yêu quý, tâm động cũng không đều có thể đổi lấy viên mãn. Chu sa nốt ruồi cùng ánh trăng sáng, xưa nay không ngừng tồn tại ở thư hoạ bên trong.

Thành công bay thử sau hưng phấn một mực tiếp tục thật lâu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô luận như thế nào cũng ngủ không được, nhẹ chân nhẹ tay bên trên nhà gỗ đỉnh nhọn hạ lầu nhỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu đã nói với hắn nơi đó có cái cửa sổ mái nhà, thời tiết tốt lúc có thể trông thấy tinh tinh. Đêm khuya thời điểm, tinh tinh không có quy củ lấp lóe, trời cùng đất cũng không có phân giới giao hòa. Hết thảy cùng hết thảy ở đây đều không có cách ngăn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ soạng lên lầu, vừa bước vào lầu các liền đá phải cái cứng rắn băng lãnh đồ vật. Vật kia ngã trên mặt đất nhấp nhô, tại sàn nhà bằng gỗ bên trên lăn ra trầm đục. Cửa sổ mái nhà bị đẩy ra một đạo rất nhỏ khe hở, gió đêm chảy ngược tiến nho nhỏ lầu các.

"Làm sao không mang giày liền lên đến?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra phía trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả vớ giày cũng không mặc, một người ngồi dưới đất, bên chân là bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đá ngã cái kia đã không bình rượu. Ung Thánh Hựu co chân, hai tay chống đỡ tại sau lưng, ngửa đầu nhìn xem tinh không.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng nói cho hắn, tửu lượng của hắn rất không tệ, bởi vì mà bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra còn mười phần thanh tỉnh. Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ bên người sàn nhà ra hiệu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới ngồi. Hắn nghiêng đầu chờ một hồi lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại giống chân mọc rễ không nhúc nhích, hắn cũng không để ý, một lần nữa mở bình rượu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cứ như vậy đứng tại cửa ra vào không nói một lời nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một người cửa đầu uống xong thứ hai bình rượu. Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng đang suy nghĩ gì, cũng không dám tùy tiện tiến đến quấy rầy, nghĩ thầm ta liền nhìn xem liền tốt. Lầu các cửa quá thấp bé, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng được mệt mỏi lại ngồi xuống.

Thẳng đến bình thứ ba rượu liền sắp thấy đáy, mà Ung Thánh Hựu mảy may không có ý dừng lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới dám đi đến phía sau hắn cầm qua bình rượu để qua một bên, nhìn thấy hắn không xỏ giày vớ chân cứ như vậy bệ vệ đông lạnh, thở dài lại đem áo khoác cởi ra gắn vào trên đùi hắn.

"Đừng uống, lại uống ngày mai đau đầu hơn."

Từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái góc độ này nhìn sang, liền có thể thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đỏ ửng nhiễm gò má, đều nhanh muốn đốt tới bên tai. Uống như vậy xuống dưới, ngày mai còn thế nào lên được đến?

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn qua hắn, ánh mắt trong trẻo, thậm chí còn mang chút không hiểu được kiêng kị bén nhọn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết nên như thế nào đối mặt ánh mắt như vậy, trong lòng lại có chút rối loạn.

"Thế nhưng là bình này còn không có uống xong, lãng phí." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng nói đều biến, cho thấy phải là men say cấp trên. Gia hỏa này, còn không biết xấu hổ nói tửu lượng không sai đâu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm qua mới bình rượu mấy ngụm uống xong rượu còn dư lại. Mấy giọt trong suốt chất lỏng rót thành suối lưu từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng chảy qua cái cổ cuối cùng chảy đến y phục, tại cổ áo trước ngực choáng ra một mảnh nhỏ ẩm ướt dấu vết.

"Ta uống, không có lãng phí." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười.

"Ta uống qua." Ung Thánh Hựu cường điệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy nháy mắt tiếp cận Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý tới hắn, lại nghiêng đầu đi quay thân ngồi. Uống say Ung Thánh Hựu so thanh tỉnh lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn tính trẻ con.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết mình là như thế nào đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu liền mừng rỡ có khí, vừa tức phải nghĩ vui.

Hắn tiến lên kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, ai ngờ gia hỏa này tựa như là thật say, người còn tỉnh dậy, thân thể chết chìm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không dám kéo lấy tay của hắn tùy tiện dùng sức sợ tổn thương hắn, đành phải ngồi xổm người xuống đi nắm tay đỡ tại hắn dưới nách đỡ hắn. Đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ dưới đất làm phí chút công phu. Ung Thánh Hựu tốt muốn biết cái gì, quay đầu lại hướng hắn cười cười, xem ra có phần có chút ngượng ngùng. Lại cẩn thận một lần nghĩ, kia trong lúc cười còn giống như mang theo điểm đắc ý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem dạng này chưa bao giờ thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu, khí cũng không có địa phương vung, hận không thể mài răng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại quay đầu nhanh chóng tại hắn tai a khẩu khí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị dưới chân trượt đi, che chở Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngã tại trên sàn nhà. Ung Thánh Hựu phân không biết chút nào giống như một đầu đâm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngực.

Cực nhẹ cực hơi gió từ trong cửa sổ tiến vào đến, mang theo chớp lên toái tinh trải tả một chỗ. Gió đêm cùng tinh tinh đều trầm mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này là thật say lấy, nhắm mắt lại. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên cảm giác phải trong mắt của mình lọt vào tinh tinh, ngoài cửa sổ ảm đạm không màu, trước mắt lại sáng tỏ ôn nhu.

Hắn đem áo khoác đắp lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, đem hắn ôm ngang lên. Đầy người tinh quang bị run rơi xuống đất, tinh tinh từ chỗ khuỷu tay đẩy ra, lại trở lại bầu trời đêm.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn không thấy địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức lặng yên vươn tay, nắm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện góc áo.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải là không có chút nào phát giác. Hắn quá mức chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên tại Ung Thánh Hựu chạm đến hắn một khắc này, hô hấp vướng víu, đầu ngón tay phát run.

Lúc này đêm vừa quá khứ một nửa.

Hắc ám ôn nhu, không còn sớm không muộn, không dài không ngắn. Run rẩy bên trong, ta biết ngón tay của ngươi tiêm nhưng mà đến.

7.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu sắp xếp cẩn thận về sau, chính mình mới trở về phòng, ban ngày hưng phấn lúc này cũng đã làm hao mòn hầu như không còn. Giờ phút này để hắn không cách nào bình yên chìm vào giấc ngủ, có khác hắn từ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng nghĩ, làm sao cũng nghĩ không ra mình là như thế nào liền thích Ung Thánh Hựu, duy nhất có thể xác định một điểm, mình vô luận như thế nào kiềm chế phần này tình cảm không ngừng. Chính hắn cũng không từng phát giác là từ khi nào bắt đầu ánh mắt lại luôn là đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng không cách nào sa sút, lại là như thế nào muốn cùng hắn thân cận thổ lộ tâm tình, như thế nào xuyên qua tầng bình phong kia chân chính đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người đi.

Hắn tuyệt không nghĩ tầng kia cái gọi là bình chướng biến mất, không nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu biến được đối mỗi người đều nhiệt tình dễ thân. Hắn chẳng qua là nghĩ để cho mình tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt là tồn tại đặc thù. Tại yêu thương lặng yên đến lúc, hết thảy thành thục phong độ đều hóa thành chua ngọt bá đạo tâm tư, gọi người đỏ mặt tâm nóng.

Không phải lâu ngày sinh tình, lại trong nháy mắt xác định yêu thương. Không phải chậm rãi thích một người mà không biết, mà là sớm nên thích, chú định thích, lại phai mờ không hay biết.

Thích một người mà mình lại không hề hay biết, chỉ là tại gió thổi Lạc Tinh giờ Tý trước mắt nhìn xem hắn, cảm thấy mình trông thấy tinh tinh.

Nguyên lai yêu lại biến thành tinh tinh.

Chỉ là không biết, gió thổi tán tinh tinh lúc, nhưng có nửa điểm thổi qua hắn bên tai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ như vậy, cũng chìm vào trong mộng.

Ngày thứ hai Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lúc trời tối uống say khả năng sáng sớm dậy không nổi, cố ý sáng sớm chút. Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên ngủ được chết chìm, ngay cả Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến gian phòng của hắn cũng không biết. Khương Nghĩa Kiện do dự mãi, hay là quyết định không cho hắn thay quần áo. Khi trong lòng mình tồn kia phần kiều diễm tâm tư thời điểm dù là lại vững tin mình sẽ không làm bất luận cái gì xâm phạm chuyện của hắn, nhưng là tại Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận lúc trước hắn, hắn vẫn muốn hết sức ngăn chặn hết thảy khả năng tình huống.

Sau khi say rượu lâu không ăn uống dễ dàng tổn thương dạ dày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước hết cầm nước cho hắn thắm giọng môi, lại dùng nước ấm giọt mật ong một muôi muôi đút cho hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại đã gần kề gần chạng vạng tối. Tửu lượng này, đâu chỉ là không tốt. Hắn ra khỏi phòng, trông thấy bàn ăn bên trên còn đặt vào chén ấm áp mật ong nước.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện?

Đang nghĩ ngợi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền từ ngoài cửa đi tới, tâm tình xem ra không sai dáng vẻ.

"Uống đi, đối dạ dày tốt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trông thấy hắn liền nhớ lại tối hôm qua hào không đề phòng Ung Thánh Hựu say ngã tại trong ngực hắn, ngón tay chạm đến hắn góc áo giống chạm đến đáy lòng của hắn mềm mại nhất không thể nắm lấy địa phương. Hắn sáng sớm từng đi ra ngoài một chuyến, trở về về sau thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mực bất tỉnh, liền cách đoạn thời gian đổi một chén nước, hết sức bảo đảm hắn tỉnh lại lúc nước còn có thể vào miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu uống xong, trò đùa giống như: "Chiếu cố uống say người rất có kinh nghiệm?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười không nói ra chân tướng: Hắn là quen thuộc chiếu cố mèo.

Hai người đều không nhắc tới lên chuyện tối ngày hôm qua. Thẳng đến trời chiều liền muốn từ trên đỉnh núi rớt xuống đi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới lần nữa mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa hai người dù phi hành.

Cứ như vậy tuần hoàn qua lại mấy lần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng rốt cục đạt được một mình phi hành cho phép. Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, hắn vẫn làm rất khá. Ung Thánh Hựu tươi gặp cười đến có chút vui mừng, đáp ứng hắn nói dẫn hắn đi cái kia có thể trực tiếp trông thấy Himalaya núi tuyết địa phương. Kia là tại Boca kéo đỉnh núi, cùng bọn hắn vị trí khoảng cách cũng không tính quá xa.

Ở trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu giới thiệu nói, nơi đó có một nhà vị trí địa lý ưu việt khách sạn, bởi vì hắn ở đây đợi thời gian dài, cho nên cùng lão bản của chỗ đó bọn tiểu nhị quan hệ cũng không tệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ban sơ lúc đến nơi này hắn chỉ là muốn nhìn một chút khó được nhìn thấy đuôi cá phong, hắn muốn tìm đến tát lãng khoa. Tát lãng khoa độ cao so với mặt biển cũng không tính cao, cũng đã là ưu việt nhất quan cảnh đài. Kết quả chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây hắn cuối cùng đi đến Boca kéo đỉnh núi. Khi đó quán rượu này còn chưa thành quy mô, chỉ là ở giữa có đặc sắc nhỏ chúng dân túc.

Chỉ là hắn cũng không nghĩ tới, lần thứ nhất đánh bậy đánh bạ, lại tạo nên lúc sau rất nhiều lần coi đây là mục đích lữ hành.

"Raniban Retreat" chữ khách sạn chiêu bài treo ở lối vào. Du lịch mùa ế hàng du khách rất ít, bọn hắn trừ hai cái cực nhẹ liền ba lô bên ngoài không có mang theo bất luận cái gì hành lý, cho nên bọn hắn tuyệt không sớm liên hệ khách sạn nhân viên công tác.

"Từ nơi này đến đỉnh núi có 5 cấp 42 bậc thang." Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này nói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Không biết tại sao, ngày bình thường lời nói cũng không tính nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn giao lưu đột nhiên nhiều lên. Ung Thánh Hựu hay là bộ kia lạnh lùng bộ dáng, xem ra cùng trong ngày thường cũng không có khác nhau. Chỉ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ có chút lo nghĩ. Hắn đang lo lắng thứ gì?

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không biết hắn bộ dáng này sớm lọt vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt.

8.

Hai người lên đỉnh núi ăn cơm tối, liền cầm lấy nhấc lên rượu cùng một chỗ đến trên sân thượng. Ung Thánh Hựu nói đây là toàn bộ sơn mạch tầm mắt nhất khoáng đạt đặc biệt địa phương, bất luận ban ngày đêm tối nơi này đều ủng có không tệ cảnh trí. Hai người bọn họ một người cầm một bình rượu dựa vào lan can tán phiếm, giống như muốn đem tại gặp nhau hiểu nhau trước không có đã nói đều nói xong. Lời nói càng nói càng nhiều, rượu càng ngày càng ít. Cùng ngày thường khác biệt chính là, phần lớn thời gian là Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang nghe, thỉnh thoảng nhìn nhìn thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì đều nói, nói kinh nghiệm của hắn nói nhân sinh của hắn, nói hắn yêu thích nguyện vọng của hắn... Mới đầu hắn còn khắc chế mình cùng thường ngày không khác, cuối cùng lại càng nói càng nhanh càng nói càng vội vàng, tựa như là tại thời gian đang gấp đồng dạng, cơ hồ có chút nói năng lộn xộn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng nghe càng cảm thấy không thích hợp càng nghe càng lo lắng, cuối cùng ngay cả lòng của mình đều cùng nhau nắm chặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cúi đầu nhìn xem biểu, hơi có chút nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Còn có một hồi. Chỉ có một hồi.

Theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong túi móc ra bịt mắt che tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mắt động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng nói im bặt mà dừng. Thanh âm hắn có chút run, hắn hỏi: "Ngươi làm gì?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đáp, dắt cổ tay của hắn lĩnh hắn ngồi vào sân thượng an trí trên ghế: "Đợi thêm chờ, chờ một chút hạ liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng yên lặng đếm lấy giây, kết quả lại phập phồng không yên tính ra loạn thất bát tao. Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ muốn vò đã mẻ không sợ sứt một khắc này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút đi trước mắt hắn bình chướng.

Đầy rẫy khói lửa, ở xa ngoài núi, quạ sắc dưới bầu trời ngân hoa rơi nhấp nháy, giống cách đó không xa Himalaya bên trên nở rộ một đóa hỏa liên. Cũng không phải là cỡ nào có sáng tạo khói lửa, chỉ là nhất bình thường nhất thải sắc hoa diễm. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết, đây là thả cho một mình hắn.

Mới bị đen nhánh bịt mắt che nửa khắc đã thành thói quen hắc ám hai mắt đột nhiên gặp một lần tươi đẹp khói lửa ở trong vùng hoang dã dâng lên mà ra, sáng tỏ diễm quang đâm vào Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt nhỏ bé đau nhức, bản năng nhắm mắt lại.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu, hắn quật cường vẫn chống đỡ mở tròng mắt, muốn nhìn xem trận này thuộc về hắn long trọng rực rỡ pháo hoa đốt hết. Cái này một lùm bụi nhiều đám từ quanh hồ dâng lên diễm hỏa, nổ tại tâm hắn bên trên, nổ ra một đường vết rách, thiêu đốt lên chảy máu, nóng lên. Người này, hắn dạng này dụng tâm. Hắn tốt như vậy.

Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt, tiệp vũ ẩm ướt lộc run rẩy, khóe mắt thanh lệ một nhóm. Cái này cho thấy phải là quen thuộc hắc ám sau lại bị diễm hỏa kích thích. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, dùng đầu ngón tay thay hắn lau sạch nước mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu là cùng hắn quen thuộc, nhưng cũng không quen thân thể tiếp xúc, nhẹ nhàng sắt co rúm người lại. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát bưng lấy mặt của hắn, lòng bàn tay từng cái Ôn ôn nhu nhu sát qua khóe mắt.

"Ta nhưng là chuẩn bị một ngày a, làm sao không cười ngược lại khóc đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới, ngày đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra ngoài một ngày, nguyên là vì cái này. Ở đây vật như vậy không tìm thật kĩ, lại muốn tìm có thể để cho hắn trông thấy lại rời xa sơn phong địa phương. Hắn nhất định phí rất nhiều tâm tư, hắn chuẩn bị cũng nhất định không chỉ ngày đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức nháy nháy mắt: "Không có."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu xuống, trong lồng ngực chấn ra buồn buồn cười.

"Ngô."

Một giây sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa bưng lấy mặt của hắn, cánh môi kề nhau. Hai người đều không có kinh nghiệm, toàn bằng một cỗ người yêu bản năng, toàn bằng những ngày này để dành được đến thiết tha. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt lấy môi của hắn hút một lát, hôn ở giữa răng va chạm đến liền do dự lấy có chút mở miệng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế là liền đem đầu lưỡi cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa vào đi, không dám mạnh mẽ đâm tới tứ ngược làm càn, chỉ nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt chậm rãi tìm kiếm, lại hướng phía trước có chút chạm đến đồng dạng mềm mại thấm ướt, liền lại nhẹ nhàng nhất câu lấy quấn thu được đi, ngọt ngào kiều diễm.

Mới từng uống rượu, lưu luyến một hôn sau thiếu dưỡng cùng với chếnh choáng dâng lên càng thêm rõ ràng. Hai người ánh mắt đụng vào nhau, mang theo điểm ăn ý không biết làm sao. Ung Thánh Hựu mượn rượu ý cúi người đi ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ hướng bên tai cọ quá khứ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chần chờ đưa tay về ôm lấy hắn, thuận thế mang theo hắn đứng người lên, từ sau cái cổ thuận xương sống lưng hướng xuống vỗ về chơi đùa, không biết từng cái nhu hòa là tại trấn an Ung Thánh Hựu hay là tại trấn định chính mình.

Chờ một lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên người hắn lui ra đến, về sau đứng một bước, cười đến có phần có chút xấu hổ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Đầy trên mặt đất vỏ chai rượu, bất tri bất giác hai người lại uống cái này rất nhiều rượu mà toàn vô ý thức.

"Ngươi thích ta sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay, trong lời nói là cực độ không tự tin.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đôi mắt mang theo không có cách nào nói rõ mờ mịt. Hắn ánh mắt không biết không rơi nơi nào, qua một hồi lâu, mới có cực nhẹ đáp lại: "Ta thích ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn nói điều gì, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đoạt tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra miệng trước đó, ánh mắt đột nhiên trở lại trước mắt, mang theo bối rối, "Ta thích ngươi, ta thích ngươi." Một lần, lại một lần cường điệu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Thanh âm của hắn nghe vào nhu hòa tỉnh táo. Đây là hai bọn họ quen thuộc đến nay, hắn lần thứ nhất dạng này kêu tên của hắn.

"Ngươi thích ta à."

"Ta thích ngươi."

Hai người hờn dỗi ngươi tới ta đi, nhưng mà lại lại đều biết cái này kiên quyết không phải hờn dỗi.

"Kia, ngươi thích ta cái gì?" Nghe là cố tình gây sự một câu, nhưng mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng lại biết, tại Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này nghiêm cẩn mặt người trước hết thảy đô sự ra có nguyên nhân.

Núi tuyết thổi tới gió thổi tán im lặng, trong không khí ngưng băng lãnh.

Thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng, "Ta thích ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi ngồi xổm người xuống, cuối cùng dứt khoát ngồi trên mặt đất, ánh mắt không ngột. Vô luận còn có cái gì, hắn lại hỏi ra.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn hỏi ra, chỉ có thể dạng này một lần, một lần tái diễn hắn rất ít kêu, Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, "Ung Thánh Hựu."

Một lần lại một lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mỗi gọi một lần, trong lòng ấp ủ bi thương liền lại nhiều một phần, thẳng đến cuối cùng cùng đầy bụng giải sầu rượu, biến thành men say.

Hắn giơ tay lên hướng hắn đưa tới. Hắn không có đụng mặt của hắn hoặc tay, tựa hồ cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì địa phương hắn có thể sờ sờ một chút. Ngay tại một phút trước, hắn còn vì hắn lau khóe mắt thấm ra nước mắt. Nhưng khi hắn không có cách nào xác định hắn có phải là thật hay không bị tiếp nhận, hắn liền hối hận, mình có phải là đi quá giới hạn rồi? Hắn cứ như vậy lo được lo mất vẫn hèn mọn.

"Ta cho là ngươi sẽ ôm ta. Chí ít." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem say ngã Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cúi đầu xuống tự giễu cười cười.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu đâu, hắn còn chính suy nghĩ. Hắn cảm thấy là mình quá không hiểu tình cảm, quá uổng phí yêu. Hắn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, ánh mắt liền rơi vào trên mặt hắn. Hắn nghĩ, một lần liền tốt. Trong lúc nhất thời tình khó tự đè xuống, nhịn không được vươn tay. Vừa sắp chạm đến, lại bỗng nhiên thu hồi.

Không có cùng một chỗ, không thể chạm vào, yêu không được.

Làm gì lưu lại tưởng niệm.

Ánh mắt của hai người đều tán loạn. Đầy đất bừa bộn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là tại khách sạn gian phòng bên trong tỉnh lại. Không để ý tới đau đầu, hắn đi chân đất chạy ra khỏi phòng, chính gặp gỡ quét dọn vệ sinh người.

"A, ngươi nói phù hộ? Hắn sáng sớm liền đi, nói là có chuyện gì gấp, để chúng ta hảo hảo chiêu đãi ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lễ phép nói tạ sau giẫm lên đầy đất lạnh buốt trở lại gian phòng của mình. Nhìn một cái, ngạn ngữ không sai.

Tỉnh lúc cùng giao hoan, say sau mỗi người chia tán.

Bất quá là, đêm nay đừng mộng lạnh.

9.

Từ biết được Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi một khắc này bắt đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền rõ ràng biết, mùa xuân sẽ không đến.

Loại cảm giác này, là phát hiện trên mặt sông không còn tan băng, không có dắt đến tay không có hôn đến gương mặt, chưa gửi ra thư tín chưa nhận được hồi âm, nghiêm túc mở đầu lại viết ngoáy thu tràng long trọng biểu diễn. Tựa như ngủ dài dằng dặc ngủ trưa tỉnh lại đã gần đến chạng vạng tối bên người không có một ai, rời giường bốn phía đi tìm, tìm nửa ngày lại tìm không thấy nghĩ nhìn thấy người cũng tìm không thấy một chén ấm áp mật ong nước, mới nghĩ từ bản thân tại rõ ràng không có chuẩn bị sẵn sàng thời điểm liền hoảng hốt vứt bỏ nghĩ trân quý người, cũng không có thời khắc ấm áp ngọt ngào. Đợi không được đối mùa xuân phất tay đón lấy vội vàng nhân sinh, trong chớp mắt liền rơi vào tầm thường bình thường.

Nhưng hắn tự giác trong lòng hiểu rõ. Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ đối với hắn có hảo cảm, nhưng cái này không đủ để chèo chống hắn thừa nhận tình cảm của hắn. Hắn nói tới thích, ước chừng cũng không phải là xuất từ yêu thương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ có chút minh bạch đêm đó Ung Thánh Hựu khác thường. Hắn như thế sáng long lanh người, có lẽ đã sớm nhìn ra hắn tâm tư, nhưng lại lo ngại mặt mũi không tốt như thế nào, đành phải dùng không ngừng nói chuyện đến chuyển di sự chú ý của mình, càng che càng lộ.

Mà hắn về sau không ngừng mà lặp lại câu kia "Ta thích ngươi", cơ hồ giống như là tại tự thuyết phục chính mình. Có thể Ung Thánh Hựu thật không ghét hắn thật không ngại cùng với hắn một chỗ, nhưng đây không phải là nguyện ý. Hắn không nghĩ làm khó cũng không muốn lừa mình dối người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ họng có chút ngạnh, là vô cùng sống động hoang đường, nóng hổi bi thương.

Não người tổng yêu tự tác chủ trương làm chút lựa chọn. Thí dụ như một lần lại một lần, đem đơn giản từ ngữ lặp lại viết, lặp lại niệm, liền sẽ sinh ra trống rỗng xa cách, để người cảm thấy thứ này cũng liền không gì hơn cái này. Nhưng trong lòng từng lần một nghĩ, lại chỉ là giấu càng sâu thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở lại chỗ ở thu thập hành lý, nhìn thấy bên giường bày biện một bản album ảnh. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy nó, trĩu nặng, giống đắm chìm sơn hà tuế nguyệt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ bất quá nửa khắc liền đem nó thu vào rương hành lý. Có lẽ sau lần này liền cũng không còn thấy, lưu cái tưởng niệm cũng tốt. Không chờ một lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại có chút không nhịn được muốn mở ra nhìn xem.

Một trương nho nhỏ đập lập phải tướng giấy rơi ra tới. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhặt lên nhìn, qua bộc ảnh chụp hiện ra xám trắng, nhưng cái này trong tấm ảnh người lưu cho hắn những cái kia hồi ức, lại đều tươi đẹp kiều diễm, tươi sống mà khắc sâu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem ảnh chụp bỏ vào trước ngực túi, giống như tâm ý của hắn, thoả đáng cẩn thận trân thả.

Lựa chọn gần nhất một chuyến chuyến bay, theo biển người tại phòng chờ máy bay bận rộn, liền giống như có thể chạy không mình không chỗ sắp đặt tưởng niệm.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ mạn tàu, mênh mông rừng rậm khoan thai dập dờn, xa xa Himalaya nhọn bị ánh nắng chiếu lên khô vàng, vòng quanh một lùm một đám cờ mây. Nơi này hết thảy đều rất tốt.

Chỉ là rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy Boca kéo kia đóa dù hoa.

Không tốt chỉ là hắn.

Tinh la mật bố thôn trang dần dần chôn vùi tại mây mù trong mông lung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền biết, những cái kia từng thổi qua hắn bên tai gió, những cái kia từng từ trước mắt hắn qua ký ức, từ đây vĩnh không quay lại.

10.

Nghê hồng không có quy củ lấp lóe, lại vô luận như thế nào lại tìm không thấy ban đầu ở lầu các đêm hôm đó thiên địa đụng vào nhau mỹ cảm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi về nước mình mở một cái tư nhân điện đài, định kỳ làm một chút chia sẻ tiết mục. Trong một năm hắn phần lớn thời gian đều trên đường, tóm lại tiết mục tại bất kỳ địa phương nào đều có thể làm, nơi có người liền có thể truyền thâu tín hiệu. Mặc dù hắn chưa hề đối với bất kỳ người nào nhắc qua mình làm như vậy nguyên nhân, đáy lòng lại sáng tỏ, tại Nepal ngắn ngủi thời gian lại cho hắn dài dằng dặc nhân sinh lưu lại không thể xóa nhòa ấn ký.

"Một mình ngươi ở trên núi thời điểm, sẽ không cảm thấy nhàm chán sao? Ta biết nơi này cảnh sắc thay đổi trong nháy mắt nhìn rất đẹp, thế nhưng là... Ngươi thật, không nghĩ tới đi địa phương khác sao?"

"Kỳ thật ta cũng không phải là chỉ đợi ở nơi này, ta chỉ là lữ trải qua nơi này liền sẽ dừng lại một đoạn thời gian, sau đó, vừa lúc gặp phải ngươi."

"Huống hồ, ở đây cũng không tẻ nhạt a."

Trong trí nhớ, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một chút giảo hoạt, đáy mắt có một tia bí ẩn lại ngây thơ hưng phấn. Hắn chạy trở về trong phòng, thần thần bí bí xuất ra một cái nhỏ hình lập phương bày ở trước mặt hắn ---- -- -- đài dạng đơn giản radio.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui: "Ngươi bình thường giải trí chính là dựa vào cái này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, hơi có chút đắc ý bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích nghe điện đài, nhàn không có chuyện thời điểm liền mở ra nút xoay loạn xạ chuyển, toàn bằng tâm ý, chuyển tới cảm thấy hứng thú liền dừng lại. Tin tức, Bình thư, tiểu thuyết, âm nhạc... Hắn cái gì đều vui lòng nghe. Có khi nghe được tình cảm tiết mục lại hoặc là giải đáp nghi vấn giải hoặc, hắn cũng nguyện ý dừng lại nghe một chút người khác cố sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, những này gửi bản thảo người tự thuật người, bọn hắn đều là kinh nghiệm bản thân những chuyện kia người. Khi bọn hắn chuyện cũ trở thành cố sự, bọn hắn lại là lấy như thế nào tâm tình đối đãi đây hết thảy, đồng thời nói ra đâu? Có lẽ bọn hắn là cần muốn trợ giúp, có lẽ là muốn có được an ủi, lại có lẽ là hi vọng tìm tới một cái an toàn, có thể phát tiết cảm xúc đường tắt. Như vậy, có thể trợ giúp đến những người này không thật là tốt sao? Mà hắn làm người nghe, có thể nghe thấy cuộc sống của người khác, cũng vẫn có thể xem là một chuyện may mắn.

Lúc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa hề nghĩ tới nghe điện đài cũng là một loại yêu thích, cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới những cái kia điện đài tiết mục có thể mang cho người ta lực lượng cùng ấm áp. Hắn duy nhất biết đến chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu, dạng này một cái xem ra lạnh lùng xa cách lại lòng mang ấm áp cảm tính người. Dạng này người, cỡ nào đáng giá bị yêu.

So với Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nhuận như châu ngọc, hắn thanh tuyến càng giống là nước chảy trầm sa, mang theo có chút thô ráp cảm nhận. Hắn cũng thường thường tại tiết mục bên trong phát ra một chút đến từ gửi bản thảo người âm tần, cùng tất cả mọi người chia sẻ mỗi một cái hoặc buồn hoặc vui cố sự. Cùng nó nói đây là một ngăn tư nhân điện đài, không bằng nói hắn là tại kéo dài Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng trong lúc vô tình đối với hắn nói ra.

Nhưng theo thời gian trôi qua, làm điện đài thành nghề nghiệp cùng quen thuộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng cũng quên đi ban sơ là bởi vì gì mà lên phần tâm tư này.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, hắn phi thường trùng hợp thu được một cái có ý tứ gửi bản thảo ——

"Cho tới nay ta đều muốn nếm thử một chút ta từ chưa bao giờ làm sự tình. Từ thời học sinh bắt đầu, cuộc sống của ta liền muốn khen cũng chẳng có gì mà khen, ngày qua ngày lặp lại để ta cảm thấy chán ghét. Ta từ chưa làm qua chuyện khác người gì, đi học thời điểm vĩnh viễn không dám giơ lên tay, bởi vì không dám cùng người đối mặt mà luôn luôn cái đầu cúi thấp, đồng phục học sinh rộng rãi thật dày tóc cắt ngang trán... Những này bình thường nhất nhãn hiệu là đủ khái quát ta toàn bộ thời học sinh.

"Nhưng ta chưa hề nghĩ tới, cuộc sống của ta lại bởi vì dù lượn cái này vận động mà thay đổi.

"Đối dù lượn cảm thấy hứng thú khởi nguyên từ khi nhàn hạ đợi nhìn thấy một thiên thảo luận thiếp. Nhìn thấy trên mạng đủ loại từ trên bầu trời nhìn xuống toàn bộ đại địa ảnh chụp, bỗng nhiên liền rất ao ước tự do tự tại cảm giác. Loại kia không bị bất luận kẻ nào cùng sự tình chỗ gánh vác nhẹ nhõm để ta lần thứ nhất minh bạch cái gì gọi là hướng tới.

"Ta đã từng đi qua Nepal Boca kéo quanh hồ khu, nơi đó nghe nói là dù lượn kẻ yêu thích thánh địa. Mà ta ở nơi đó may mắn gặp gỡ một vị rất tuyệt huấn luyện viên.

"Nghiêm ngặt trên ý nghĩa tới nói hắn cũng không tính huấn luyện viên, mà ta cũng càng muốn gọi hắn là lão sư. Hắn rất ít nói, nhưng là ngươi có thể từ rất nhiều chi tiết cảm nhận được nội tâm của hắn ôn nhu mà thú vị. Ta còn nhớ rõ lúc trước hắn vì giúp ta làm dịu khẩn trương cảm giác cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm. Ta nâng lên ta ao ước hắn dạng này cuộc sống tự do. Hắn gật gật đầu thừa nhận nói, hắn một mực đem tự do xem như cuộc sống của mình chuẩn tắc. Hắn còn cố ý cường điệu nói, tùy tâm sở dục không phải tự do.

"Hắn nói, người có thể thản nhiên tiếp nhận hết thảy thời điểm, mới tự do nhất. Cái gọi là thể hồ quán đỉnh ước chừng chính là ta lúc trước cảm thụ. Ta đã từng một mực bị thời học sinh bình thường mình vây khốn, ở tại đi không ra vây thành bên trong. Ta kháng cự ngoại giới, cũng cự tuyệt từ thế giới của mình bên trong đi ra đi. Quen thuộc tại bình thường cuối cùng biến thành thói quen tại tự ti, dù là đi vào xã hội xong cùng đã từng ta so sánh có biến hóa rất lớn, ta vẫn sa vào đã từng cái kia vô dụng chính mình.

"Bởi vậy ta buộc mình đi cố gắng đi cải biến. Những này đương nhiên là chuyện tốt, nhưng chậm rãi ta liền trở nên cố chấp, quên đi mình đến tột cùng là đang thay đổi mình hay là tại trừng phạt chính mình. Nói một cách khác, ta quá chấp nhất tại cùng quá khứ khác biệt, ta khiêu chiến cực hạn bất quá là bởi vì căm hận đã từng cái kia khúm núm chính mình. Ta nói ta yêu quý tự do truy cầu tự do bất quá là bởi vì ta chán ghét đã từng buồn tẻ nhàm chán thời gian.

"Nhưng hắn nói cho ta, thản nhiên tiếp nhận hết thảy, mới thật sự là tự do bắt đầu. Vô luận quá khứ mình là dạng gì, nếu như cứ như vậy dễ như trở bàn tay phủ định, không khỏi quá mức qua loa. Tựa như ta đã từng thích qua một người, trải qua một đoạn không giải quyết được gì tình cảm, nhưng ta có thể phủ nhận mình khi đó tâm động sao? Nếu như phủ định mình khi đó kinh lịch, phủ định đã từng mình, không phải liền là đang phủ định nhân sinh của mình sao?

"Khi ngươi vẻn vẹn chỉ đem kinh lịch khi kinh lịch, liền sẽ không lại bị những chuyện kia bối rối. Mà tự do của ta, cũng từ một khắc này bắt đầu.

"Về sau ta khi muốn nếm thử một mình phi hành thời điểm, ta lại một lần khẩn trương. Ta còn nhớ rõ khi đó ta nắm lấy tay áo của hắn, hỏi hắn rất nhiều không hiểu thấu vấn đề. Có chút vấn đề ta biết rõ còn cố hỏi, chỉ bất quá vì cầu mình một phần an tâm. Ta hỏi hắn, dù lượn không phải rất nguy hiểm sao? Hắn cho ta một cái ta chỉ ở hắn nơi này đã nghe qua đáp án.

"Hắn nói, dù lượn là một hạng rất ôn nhu vận động.

Nói đến đây, nàng không khỏi mỉm cười, "Từ không có người dạng này hình dung qua một hạng vận động a? Hắn luôn luôn dùng chính hắn rất ôn nhu ánh mắt đi xem thế giới này. Chí ít, linh hồn của hắn, là ta gặp qua tự do nhất mà ôn nhu linh hồn. Tựa như là lòng chảo sông bên trong như gió.

...

"May mắn cho mọi người chia sẻ chuyện xưa của ta, cũng hi vọng các vị người nghe có thể cảm nhận được gió ôn nhu, có thể có được tự do linh hồn."

Nàng nói mỗi một đoạn văn, đều tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt cấu thành cái này đến cái khác rõ ràng mà ăn khớp hình tượng, cuối cùng đều dừng lại tại trên thân người kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nguyên lai dù cho mỗi người một nơi, hắn cũng chưa từng từng mạc mạc đi xa.

Tâm động cùng xúc động đồng dạng, chính là chuyện trong nháy mắt. Cũng chỉ có tại xúc động phía dưới làm ra quyết định thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân mới có thể nhìn thấy đã từng mấy phần thiếu niên khí phách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đêm thu thập nhẹ nhàng nhất bọc hành lý, thẳng đến Nepal.

11.

"Khi không tiếc giao ra bản thân đi minh bạch ngươi."

Khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện giang hai cánh tay nghênh đón mang theo thổ mùi tanh cỏ khí lôi cuốn tại tanh nồng trong gió biển, hắn cảm thấy mình sắp vọt tới vách núi, dốc đứng hiểm trở núi đá đen nhánh bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời, lại có ánh sáng xán lạn, mạ vàng đồng dạng.

Hắn từng lữ trải qua các loại địa phương, cũng chơi qua rất nhiều nơi dù lượn, nhưng lại không có gặp được một người như vậy nói cho hắn, dù lượn là một loại rất ôn nhu vận động.

Nhưng hắn cận hương tình khiếp, thậm chí không dám buông ra hai tay. Bây giờ hắn lại về tới đây, hắn rốt cục dám giang hai tay ra quá chú tâm đi ôm nơi này gió. Nguyên lai, thật rất ôn nhu. Ta đã từng rất sợ hãi, bây giờ cũng không dũng cảm, nhưng ta nguyện ý giao ra bản thân, đi minh bạch ngươi ôn nhu, minh bạch ngươi.

Trong dự liệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể ở đây nhìn thấy hắn muốn gặp người. Chỉ là lần này, hắn một thân một mình hoàn thành một mình phi hành, cũng rốt cuộc minh bạch, Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới ôn nhu, chỉ ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân tồn tại ôn nhu.

Hắn muốn đi tìm ôn nhu.

Tối hôm đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong lầu các ngồi một đêm. Hắn ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường thích nhất nằm địa phương. Hắn thích nằm ở nơi đó ngắm sao lại hoặc là mặt trăng, sau đó hỏi hắn muốn hay không cùng một chỗ. Hắn có đôi khi nói muốn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đưa ra không vị cho hắn, có đôi khi lại cảm thấy ngẩn người thực đang lãng phí thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đóng vai cái mặt quỷ, cũng vẫn cho hắn đằng lưu không vị.

Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, chỉ cần cùng với hắn một chỗ, liền cũng không tính là sóng tốn thời gian.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đón xe trở lại Katmandu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chờ mong cùng Ung Thánh Hựu gặp nhau, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới giờ khắc này đến đến mức như thế nhanh chóng.

Cố nhân chốn cũ trùng phùng, chính là không bao giờ thiếu ăn ý —— đối quá khứ tránh, đối tình cảm làm như không thấy, đối tương lai ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau.

Cứ việc ai cũng không thể nói trong lòng mình đối quá khứ không có chút nào tưởng niệm, nhưng bọn hắn cứ như vậy gặp nhau.

Bọn hắn tại một nhà bên đường quán cà phê ngồi xuống, tùy ý trò chuyện mấy năm này sinh hoạt. Ăn cơm xong Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đứng lên cáo từ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa cho hắn một cái tiểu xảo USB, chính có thể cắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu con kia loại xách tay radio bên trên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy ý tìm nhà quán trọ ở lại, ngày thứ hai sáng sớm lại thẳng đến đỉnh núi mà đi. Lần này hắn mảy may chưa từng dừng lại, dù là trên đường cảnh trí cũng không so từng thấy bất luận cái gì một chỗ kém. Chỉ là những này hắn đều không thèm để ý, hoặc là nói, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu so sánh, hắn đều không thèm để ý.

Hắn không ngại bỏ lỡ lộ ra kim sắc quang mang mưa mặt trời, không ngại bỏ lỡ bão tuyết sau bị mây mù đằng nhiễu núi tuyết, không ngại bỏ lỡ diều hâu ở dưới ánh tà dương bay lượn. Những này hắn đều không ngại. Hắn có thể bỏ qua còn có rất rất nhiều, duy chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu, duy chỉ có hắn, ngàn vạn không thể, cũng sẽ không lại bỏ lỡ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lên đỉnh núi lúc đã qua chạng vạng tối, một trận thanh phong để hắn phảng phất giống như năm đó: Một bóng người từ không trung lướt qua, dù hoa hậu kéo lấy trời chiều cuối cùng nửa vệt dư huy hạ xuống trên đất bằng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra phía trước, đem phong hòa Ung Thánh Hựu đều ôm vào ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy hắn ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn kia đoạn ghi âm.

12.

"Khi ngươi yêu một người thời điểm ngươi nên nói ra. Sinh mệnh chỉ là thời gian bên trong một cái dừng lại, hết thảy ý nghĩa đều chỉ tại nó phát sinh kia thời khắc này. Không cần chờ. Không muốn tại về sau giảng cố sự này.

"Chỉ là ta rất hối hận. Ta chỉ có thể tại thời điểm như vậy chỗ như vậy, đối với mình giảng cố sự này.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại lầu các bên trên, lẳng lặng nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi có chút câm thanh âm.

"Đã từng ta lấy là tất cả yêu thương đều có nguyên nhân, nhưng lại không biết tình một chữ này, cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết nổi lên, một hướng mà kết thúc.

Thì ra là không chỉ đã từng mình cũng nghĩ như vậy, "Ngươi có thể rời đi, đã ta nói không nên lời yêu ngươi lý do."

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất thích một người. Hắn còn nhớ rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại trước người hắn cho hắn cản mặt trời. Cả người hắn đều lồng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái bóng bên trong, mà khóe miệng của hắn là che đậy không hạ ý cười.

Tình một chữ này, vốn cũng không có đạo lý.

Hắn không có giữ lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bởi vì đã từng hắn tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước từ bỏ mình, mà hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích, lại cũng không phải là "Nhất định phải cùng với hắn một chỗ" . Ghi âm bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là như vậy nói.

"Có người, chính là cho người một loại muốn đi yêu cảm giác, không là đơn thuần thích, cũng không phải là muốn cùng một chỗ. Chỉ là hi vọng hắn tại đêm khuya say rượu lúc, lại hoặc là một người hóng gió thời điểm, trong lòng nghĩ lên ta, nhớ tới phần của ta không giữ lại chút nào lại vĩnh viễn xác định yêu thương, liền có thể thoáng chống cự bất an của hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười. Ngươi làm được a. Lúc trước ta đối tình cảm của mình là như thế không xác định, không xác định đến muốn dùng cồn sa vào mình muốn dùng nói nhảm hết bài này đến bài khác để che dấu ta không biết làm sao không chỗ sắp đặt yêu thương. Quá tự do quen người gặp được yên ổn, trong lòng như thế nào lại bình tĩnh không lay động? Cũng may có ngươi a Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Ngươi sẽ cho ta khoác áo ngươi sẽ đưa ta long trọng khói lửa, ngươi sẽ tại khói lửa kết thúc lúc hôn ta.

Ngươi sẽ mang lại cho ta toàn bộ an tâm.

"Về sau ta đi ngươi đi qua mỗi một chỗ, ta xuyên được giống gấu đồng dạng tại Đan Mạch đất tuyết bên trong hành tẩu, tại Na Uy cực quang màn trời hạ thổi lên một cái băng làm bong bóng, óng ánh sáng long lanh, chiết xạ ra đến mỗi một cái ta, đều rất nhớ ngươi."

"Ta học Scotland nam nhân mặc ô vuông váy trên đồng cỏ phong cách đàn, hát ta nghe không hiểu tình ca cho xa cuối chân trời ngươi nghe."

"... Chỉ là nhiều địa phương như vậy, lại không có một chỗ có ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp ở giữa bỗng nhiên liền chôn dấu cực nhỏ bi thương nghẹn ngào. Hắn nói mỗi một chỗ, đều là hắn chạy lưu cho hắn kia bản album ảnh bên trong hắn đi qua địa phương. Mỗi một chỗ đều có dấu chân của hắn.

"Ghi âm bút gần như không còn điện, ta liền muốn lên thuyền đi hạ một chỗ. Đọc tiếp bài thơ cho ngươi nghe đi."

"Ta thừa thuyền con một lá

Đến trong mộng của ngươi đi một lần

Trong mộng có bị Thu Sương nhuộm đỏ đám mây

Cũng có để đông giấu tim đập nhanh bờ hồ

Ta nhìn thấy mặt trời

Tại hoa hồng sắc đáy hồ thiêu đốt

Dâng lên khói xanh lượn lờ

Trên bầu trời phản chiếu lấy Giang Nam vùng sông nước ôn nhu

Cũng có Mạc Bắc thảo nguyên thô kệch

Ta cười một tiếng ngươi liền tỉnh

Từ đây "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút.

"Từ đây

Ta thành ngươi mong nhớ ngày đêm

Ngươi thành lòng ta hướng tới."

"Nơi này là bến cảng. Ta ở đây yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, tại trong giọng nói của hắn, trông thấy hắn từng bước một đi hướng mình, vượt qua sông núi bình rộng, xuyên qua Nhật Nguyệt Tinh Hà."

13.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải nói mình kỹ nghệ tinh tiến không ít, quả thực là cho Ung Thánh Hựu biểu diễn mới ra "Dù lượn thuần ưng" . Hoàn toàn chính xác, độ khó cao hạng mục đâu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trông cậy vào cái này cho mình đổi lấy một điểm khích lệ. Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hắn như vậy, hắn liền một lần nữa truy nha.

"Kiêu ngạo như vậy làm cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu qua.

"Cao như vậy khó khăn động tác, đương nhiên kiêu ngạo."

"So với bắt lấy phi ưng, càng đáng giá kiêu ngạo chẳng lẽ không phải bắt lấy lòng ta?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai oanh minh, sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ. Thời khắc này lòng chảo sông bình tĩnh không gió, hắn lại cảm thấy như lúc mới gặp đêm đó gió làm không ngừng, trong lòng nhấc lên kinh thiên sóng lớn tứ hải triều sinh.

Hắn xông lên phía trước đại lực ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, trang bị mang triền miên tại hai người trong đó hắn lại giống như hồn nhiên không hay, thẳng đến mồ hôi lạnh tuôn ra lỗ chân lông run rẩy để hắn từ Hư Cảnh trở lại hiện thực.

Hắn buông tay ra, kinh ngạc nhìn trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu. Ánh trăng lạnh lùng vĩnh viễn nghiêm nghị không thể xâm phạm, dưới ánh trăng người lại như thế ôn nhu, tốt như vậy nhìn.

Sự tình cách trải qua nhiều năm, hắn rốt cục có thể dưới đáy lòng từ đáy lòng nói ra hai chữ này. Đẹp và đẹp đẽ là khác biệt, đẹp vĩnh viễn mang theo cự tuyệt khoảng cách cảm giác, hào không kiêng kị phong mang, mà đẹp mắt lại là tiếp nhận, bất luận hữu ý vô ý, tựa hồ liên tuyến đầu đều nhu hòa. Thời gian từ bên cạnh hắn chảy qua đều sẽ bị lọc đi góc cạnh, chỉ còn lại ôn nhu thanh huy, rõ ràng hơi mang.

Cứ việc Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách nhìn y hệt năm đó, nhưng hắn sớm đã quyết định bất luận là cự tuyệt hay là tiếp nhận, hắn đều lại sẽ không buông tay.

Hắn từng trong đầu tưởng tượng diễn thử qua vô số khả năng tình huống: Tìm không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn khả năng cất bởi vì vô số lần suy nghĩ mà rèn luyện được ôn nhuận bóng loáng hồi ức cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại, cũng có thể là tùy tiện tìm người tương hỗ chăn nuôi tầm thường đời này. Nếu là tìm thấy, hắn cũng không có nắm chắc Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng còn nguyện ý phản ứng hắn, cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng còn sẽ thích hắn. Hắn duy nhất có thể xác định chỉ có nội tâm của mình, kiên định, muốn gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn nói cho hắn mình thích hắn, thích cực kỳ lâu trái tim.

Hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vậy mà từ đầu đến cuối có hắn. Có lẽ từ vừa mới bắt đầu chính là hắn sai. Lúc trước cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu thân bị khí tràng biến hóa vi diệu lúc hắn liền nên ý thức được. Hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp, là bởi vì khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu chưa để hắn vào trong mắt trong lòng, cho nên ở trước mặt hắn hào không kiêng kị, khéo đưa đẩy mà ngay thẳng cự người ngàn dặm, lộ hết tài năng. Mà khi Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu đối với hắn không đề phòng, khi hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trở nên trở nên ôn hòa dễ gần một khắc này bắt đầu, hắn liền nên minh bạch, Ung Thánh Hựu tại tiếp nhận hắn, ngầm đồng ý hắn đi được tiến thêm một bước.

Nhưng khi đó hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn xa chưa nói tới thành thục, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết như thế nào đối mặt tình cảm, bởi vì quá mức ôn nhu mà thiện cảm, bởi vì thiện cảm mà dễ suy nghĩ nhiều lo. Mà hắn thì không biết như thế nào biểu đạt tình cảm. Hắn luôn luôn quá chủ quan, lại quá mức quan tâm đối phương cảm thụ, cuối cùng biến đến tự ti mà mua dây buộc mình.

Nhưng chung đụng đạo lý, không có người sinh ra đã biết. Đơn giản là tại nhân sinh trên đường chấn thương tìm tòi, mới dần dần có thể minh bạch. Có một số việc là xuất từ bản năng, thí dụ như sẽ vô ý thức thu liễm khí tràng, lại hình như lúc mới bắt đầu nhất muốn đem hắn đặt vào bảo vệ cho mình phạm vi. Đây đều là người yêu bản năng, chỉ bất quá người khác nhau áp dụng khác biệt thôi. Yêu là linh hồn bên trên bình đẳng cùng ỷ lại, xưa nay không là một phương nào trả giá.

Tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu yêu nhất tự do, mà hắn nhất lo lắng cho mình yêu lại biến thành trói buộc cho nên dứt khoát ngậm miệng không nói, nhưng dần dần hắn liền có thể minh bạch, yêu nhau chưa hẳn nếu là hai cái người tốt nhất gặp nhau, cũng chưa chắc muốn lẫn nhau truy đuổi nhón chân lên trở nên tốt hơn ưu tú hơn. Ta yêu ngươi, vẻn vẹn chỉ là bởi vì ngươi. Mặc kệ ngươi tốt và không tốt, ngươi đều rất tốt.

Nói đến khinh thường nữa già mồm chút, phàm mình tình chỗ chuông, chính là trên trời dưới đất phần độc nhất tốt. Nếu ngay cả điểm ấy tự tin đều không có, còn vọng nói chuyện gì tình đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong quay người trực tiếp đi thẳng hướng nhà gỗ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo sau lưng. Bóng đêm mông lung lờ mờ, hắn lại mơ hồ cảm thấy mình trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt có chút đỏ, lại tựa hồ cũng không phải là ảo giác —— Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía trước càng chạy càng nhanh, cuối cùng mở rộng bước chân cơ hồ nhỏ hơn chạy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở phía sau nhịn không được cười khẽ.

Nhanh đi tới cửa trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới bỗng nhiên mở miệng.

"Cùng với ta, ngươi đương nhiên không cần từ bỏ tự do. Kia là ngươi coi trọng nhất, kia là cuộc sống của ngươi. Ta không có thiên địa như thế bụng dạ mặc cho gió tự do rong ruổi, lại có thể cả đời bạn ngươi tả hữu, chỉ cần ngươi nói một tiếng nguyện ý."

"Ngươi hiểu lầm." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người lại, trong phòng Khương ngọn đèn vàng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ vì hắn lồng bên trên ấm áp.

Hiểu lầm? Lầm sẽ cái gì? Hiểu lầm hắn thái độ đối với hắn? Hiểu lầm hắn ý tứ? Hay là hiểu lầm tình cảm của hắn? Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên bối rối.

"Ta cũng không cảm thấy, ngươi sẽ là ta lồng giam."

"Ngươi là ta lựa chọn tự do."

"Là ta trong cuộc đời này, may mắn nhất, nhất kiên định lựa chọn."

Ngươi là ta ngắn ngủi sinh mệnh, chí cao vô thượng truy cầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vươn tay, gió mát từ giữa ngón tay lướt qua. Hắn lòng tràn đầy đều là không xác định. Ngươi nhìn, hắn dạng này thích hắn. Chính miệng nghe thấy đối phương nói yêu, biết rõ đối phương tình thâm lưu luyến tâm như phỉ thạch không thể chuyển vậy, nhưng vẫn là không tự giác lo được lo mất thấp nhập bụi bặm, nhịn không được mua dây buộc mình nhịn không được bản thân hoài nghi. Cái này không phải không có cảm giác an toàn, là quá quan tâm.

Tâm động là bốn mùa gió, từ bốn phương tám hướng thổi tới, hương khí giấu ở ở giữa, mơ hồ lại mông lung. Ngươi đi ngửi, nhưng lại ngửi không ra đến tột cùng. Ngươi muốn hỏi gió, nhưng ngươi cuối cùng không hỏi ra miệng, gió, cũng trầm mặc. Nhưng mà ngươi biết, kia trong gió vị ngọt, là tồn tại.

Cho nên, ta cũng chưa từng hỏi ngươi, cũng không cần ngươi trả lời ta.

Nhưng ta dắt tay của ngươi, ta cũng bị ngươi dắt.

Ta cũng nguyện ý trong gió, cho ngươi một cái ngửi không đến vị ngọt, vị ngọt hôn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhìn xem mình tay, bỗng nhiên cười lên. Mình mới nghĩ nhiều như vậy đại đạo lý, có làm được cái gì? Tại thực tình yêu mặt người trước, cho dù hắn lịch duyệt lại phong phú trở nên lại thành thục, hắn hay là đứa bé kia khí thiếu niên. Ở trước mặt hắn, hết thảy đạo lý đều không giảng đạo lý, hết thảy cảm xúc đều chỉ sáng tác yêu. Không cần nhiều hơn suy nghĩ, yêu hắn là sinh mệnh bản năng.

"Ngươi không nghĩ ta, đang suy nghĩ gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn lôi đến trước chân. Hai người thân cao tương tự, giờ phút này cơ hồ chóp mũi chạm nhau.

"Ta yêu ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở tay dắt Ung Thánh Hựu, đem hai tay của hắn trừ tại sau lưng.

"Ta nói là, ta yêu ngươi."

Ta yêu ngươi, tuyệt đối trung thành, tuyệt đối tự do.

Trong nháy mắt đó, có gió từ bên tai qua.

Bản này có một chút dài hi vọng nhìn đến đây ngươi có thể thu lấy được ôn nhu mùa đông

Cám ơn ngươi


	72. Chapter 72

【 đan Ung 】 Xuân Thu mộng

Đây là một thiên liên quan tới X bạn chuyển chính thức (? ) cố sự, cùng ngươi nghĩ, đại khái không giống.

0.

"Làm sao đột nhiên đem ta kêu đi ra?" Ung Thánh Hựu cởi áo khoác, đuôi lông mày có quán bar gió mát gỡ không đi gian nan vất vả lãnh ý, con ngươi cũng chiếu không ra xa hoa truỵ lạc, giống nhiễm cuối thu hoàng hôn.

"Chúc mừng học trưởng lại tiếp một cái đại án tử, trong vòng người đều biết học trưởng có thể nhất làm." Niên đệ cười hì hì nâng chén chúc mừng hắn.

"Tạ ơn, đây là ngươi lần thứ ba tìm lý do gọi ta ra, có chuyện gì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận chén rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch. Hắn không phải không rành thế sự tiểu hài tử, hắn hiểu chưa người sẽ vô duyên vô cớ tiếp cận một người khác.

Chỉ là lờ mờ, giống như có người đã từng thật chỉ đem lấy mình một thân cô dũng nói, ta tới gặp ngươi.

"Đều nói là chúc mừng, uống rượu trước, đến, học trưởng ta mời ngươi một chén! Hôm nay chúng ta hảo hảo chơi, không say không về!" Niên đệ cười tới gần hắn, mang theo chếnh choáng.

Bạc hà thanh lương nát tại màu hổ phách cay độc rượu dịch bên trong, trong thoáng chốc, hắn giống như trông thấy một người khác mang theo một thân mùi rượu tới gần hắn, cười hì hì hô hào tên của hắn.

Tia laser ánh đèn để quán bar mỗi một chỗ mập mờ đều không chỗ ẩn trốn, chỉ có thân tại trong mập mờ người còn tưởng rằng không người biết được bọn hắn mật ngữ. Ung Thánh Hựu đầu mê man, nhìn trước mắt cười mời rượu niên đệ.

Hắn nhớ tới một người.

Giống làm một giấc mộng.

1.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, là tại s thành phố.

Nhưng cái này cũng không hề là Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn thời điểm. Bọn hắn lúc gặp mặt đã tại trên mạng nhận biết có một đoạn thời gian. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ so với Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ hơn một tuổi, lại không chịu nổi Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp nhảy lớp đọc sách sớm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thi đại học thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã công việc. Tiến trường thi trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát cái tiểu thị tần cổ vũ hắn hảo hảo kiểm tra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hồi phục tiểu thị tần bên trong uốn lên mắt cười: "Thi xong chờ ta, ta tới gặp ngươi."

Lúc này, là mùa thu.

Thành phố S là cái không lớn không nhỏ thành thị, mỗi ngày biển người dòng xe cộ hạ ép qua một thành không người biết được tâm sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay ở chỗ này công việc, tại một cái không quá nổi danh nhưng lại tại phạm vi bên trong có chút danh tiếng luật chỗ. Tại trạm xe đón đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm hắn ngay cả chào hỏi cũng không kịp cùng hắn đánh —— hắn đang bận cho lấy chứng cảnh sát gọi điện thoại hẹn trước điều tra thời gian, đây là hắn nhập cho nên mới tiếp nhận cái thứ nhất được xưng tụng trọng yếu bản án, cho nên không có đi quản cái kia ném đi Lý Trùng hắn chạy tới đại nam hài, chỉ là rắn rắn chắc chắc thụ một cái gấu ôm.

Để tỏ lòng áy náy, hắn hai tay xách hành lý dùng bả vai cùng đầu kẹp điện thoại di động gọi điện thoại, chí ít dạng này là biểu thị mình có giúp hắn cầm hành lý. Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ phía sau hắn vây quanh bên trái tiếp nhận tay trái hành lý để dưới đất, tay kia tự nhiên mà vậy dắt tay của hắn, đầu vừa vặn tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu phía bên trái lệch kẹp lấy điện thoại đầu, từ phía sau lưng nhìn rất thân mật.

Cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay rút ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nói gì, cầm lên trên đất hành lý đứng tại bên cạnh hắn. Cuối thu gió thổi qua vừa bị ngộ nóng trên tay có chút mát mẻ.

"Ta dẫn ngươi đi J thành phố một nhà sườn núi phòng ăn đi. Lái xe rất nhanh." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ta không biết ngươi đi qua không, ta thật thích cái chỗ kia."

"Ừm, vậy rất tốt a." Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thật đối địa phương như vậy không có có hứng thú rất lớn, vì không phật Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đến đáp ứng tốt "Tận tình địa chủ hữu nghị" mặt mũi, hắn vui vẻ đáp ứng.

Sau khi tới mới phát hiện, kia đích thật là cái nơi rất tốt. Trong tiệm đặt vào người tuổi trẻ bây giờ nhóm sớm đã không còn thích nghe lão ca.

"Ta tưởng niệm nụ hôn của ngươi / cùng ngón tay nhàn nhạt mùi thuốc lá nói..." Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo máy quay đĩa nhẹ nhàng hừ phát thuận tay bày biện bộ đồ ăn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười: "Ca, ngươi biết đây là tình nhân phòng ăn sao? Nơi này cũng là tình lữ thường đến địa phương."

Ung Thánh Hựu bày bộ đồ ăn tay dừng một chút: "Ừm, biết." Lại nhỏ giọng nói câu, không quan trọng.

"Không quan trọng" ba chữ tại bộ đồ ăn tiếng va chạm bên trong tiêu di, ai cũng không biết, xem như chủ và khách đều vui vẻ.

Về sau vô luận là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hồi tưởng lại một đoạn này, đều cảm thấy hoang đường lại trùng hợp. Cho là mình sẽ thờ ơ, ai biết lại bị thật sâu hấp dẫn thậm chí bắt đầu truy đến cùng phía sau hàm nghĩa, cùng biết rõ phía sau nội hàm lại vẫn bất vi sở động, chỉ là không quan trọng mà thôi. Sau đó đều làm bộ mình cái gì cũng không rõ ràng, mới xem như, tất cả đều vui vẻ.

2.

Tại chính thức gặp mặt trước đó, bọn hắn vẻn vẹn là quan hệ so phổ thông dân mạng hơi tốt dân mạng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên mạng cùng hắn nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm thích video không thích đánh chữ, mà lại đối đối diện hoàn cảnh không thèm quan tâm.

Có một lần video thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại quán bar. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, ta thi xong đại học ngươi đến xem ta đi. Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe rõ, đang băng khô bốc hơi đằng sau cười lắc đầu nói ta không nghe rõ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tái xuất miệng lại thành: "Ta muốn rời đi chỗ này, kiểm tra đến s thành phố đi!" Là kêu đi ra, thậm chí vượt trên Ung Thánh Hựu một khắc này bên tai ồn ào náo động. Lần này hắn nghe rõ, để chai rượu xuống lên lầu hai ban công, dựa lan can dựa vào bóng đêm trong suốt, hỏi hắn, ngươi nghĩ kỹ rồi sao?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề nghĩ ngợi, lại hay là nói, ta nghĩ kỹ, thật nghĩ kỹ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói vậy liền đến a, ta chờ ngươi.

Cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền thật đến. Hắn còn nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu nói với hắn lời nói, nói người trẻ tuổi tổng điên cuồng hơn một lần, nhớ ngày đó trong nhà không ai đồng ý hắn làm luật sư, hiện tại cũng hảo hảo; hắn hướng trong nhà bộc lộ thời điểm như muốn cùng người nhà quyết liệt. Tại như thế truyền thống gia đình bộc lộ cũng xác thực không tính một chuyện dễ dàng. Không chịu nổi cha mẹ cuối cùng vẫn là đau lòng hài tử, tại vô số lần xác nhận hài tử thật nghĩ kỹ về sau, cũng liền hiếm khi can thiệp, chỉ là học xong đối như vậy đề ngậm miệng không đề cập tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chút do dự kiểm tra đếns thành phố, Ung Thánh Hựu làm nửa cái kẻ đầu têu ngược lại là bắt đầu hỏi hắn ngươi hối hận a? Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười: "Mẹ ta đã nói với ta chọn tốt một con đường liền muốn mình kiên trì, không cho phép hô khổ hô mệt mỏi không cho phép khóc, là mẹ ta giáo nhân sinh của ta tín điều. Ta nhân sinh của mình tín điều liền ba chữ, đụng nam tường."

Cái này Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là rõ ràng, từ hai người bọn hắn tại trên mạng nhận biết bắt đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện kí tên ngăn liền treo chính là cái này ba chữ, một mực không có hỏi qua, dứt khoát liền ngày hôm nay hỏi.

"Ngươi biết câu cách ngôn kia gì không? Không đụng nam tường không quay đầu lại." Video đầu kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng bên trong còn ngậm đường côn, mơ hồ không rõ.

"Biết."

"Vậy ngươi nghĩ tới a, đụng vào nam tường làm sao bây giờ, quay đầu a?"

"Không tính là cái nghịch đầu đề a."

"Không phải nghịch không nghịch sự tình. Muốn ta nói, nếu là đụng vào nam tường liền quay đầu, phía trước mà liền uổng công, đây chính là một bước nhất lưu máu đi tới, nói trở về liền trở về coi ta là gì rồi? Cho nên ta đây, chính là không đụng nam tường không quay đầu lại, đụng nam tường liền đem tường đánh vỡ tiếp lấy đi, một con đường đi đến đen." Đường côn mà rắc rắc nhai nát bị phun ra ngoài, "Phi" một tiếng.

"Làm sao đều cho nôn a?" Lúc đầu muốn hỏi vậy ngươi về sau, sẽ còn đổi sao? Lối ra lại hỏi đường. Câu nói này chung quy là không hỏi.

"Nếm đến vị ngọt mà liền đủ rồi, cắn nát đường còn nuốt vào, cách ứng yết hầu hay là cách ứng ta a."

Ung Thánh Hựu quan video cười lên, vừa nói đụng nam tường đâu, lúc này ngay cả nuốt nát đường đều không nghĩ thụ, căn bản không phải cái có thể chịu khổ người.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu công việc cũng xác thực bận bịu, hay là rút thời gian giúp Khương Nghĩa Kiện dàn xếp lại, mang theo hắn tới trường học đưa tin lĩnh sách tìm ký túc xá. Ký túc xá rất vắng vẻ tầng lầu còn cao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này rốt cục hiển lộ ra một điểm thiếu niên tâm tính của người ta: "Thật khó tìm, còn không bằng ngủ đầu đường đều so chỗ này thuận tiện." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này chỉ là cười cười.

Về sau nhà này khó tìm lầu ký túc xá quả nhiên cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô duyên. Trừ đại nhất đầu hai tháng, hắn cơ hồ không có ở trường học ở qua.

Nguyên nhân là ở chung làm yêu dễ dàng hơn.

Đón người mới đến tiệc tối bên trên Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn tại thành phố này người quen thuộc nhất. Hắn không chút nghĩ ngợi liền phát mã số của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác tiễn hắn về ký túc xá, bộ dáng này cũng không cách nào mà trở về, dứt khoát liền để hắn tại nhà mình ở một đêm, không quan trọng sự tình.

Sau đó bọn hắn liền làm.

Uống say người là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng cũng tùy theo hắn hồ nháo.

Say rượu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn giày vò khoảng chừng một đêm, cuối cùng hai người loạn thất bát tao bày tại một chỗ ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu lại lúc tỉnh gian phòng đều bị thu thập sạch sẽ, mình trừ dưới thân mơ hồ nhói nhói cùng đầy người tím xanh vết tích bên ngoài, thể nội đồ vật cũng đều bị dọn dẹp sạch sẽ.

Một lần kia về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách có gần một tháng mới lần nữa liên hệ hắn.

Bọn hắn từ pháo / bạn biến thành chính thức cố định pháo / bạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có liên hệ hắn. Vừa đến cuộc sống của hắn cũng không nhàn rỗi, thứ hai không quan trọng cũng không cần thiết. Huống hồ hắn không có có thân phận cùng lập trường. Nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải quá xoắn xuýt người, hắn chỉ là cần thời gian nghĩ rõ ràng giữa bọn hắn nên như thế nào ở chung. Nghĩ rõ ràng về sau hết thảy đều rất đơn giản, bọn hắn ở cùng một chỗ, không liên quan tới nhau cũng tương hỗ chiếu ứng, muốn làm liền làm. Lẫn nhau cam đoan qua trừ đối phương không có có người khác, cùng cố định lại biết được nội tình bạn trên giường cùng một chỗ đương nhiên khỏe mạnh lại thuận tiện.

Ngay từ đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái gì tư thế đều thích gì đều tới. Ngày nào đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới hắn xương đuôi bên trên một chỗ hình xăm, nhớ tới hai người bọn hắn lần thứ nhất cũng lờ mờ có chỗ này vết tích. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu phong khinh vân đạm nói là bạn trai cũ làm.

Từ đó về sau gần một năm rưỡi bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều lần đều phải dùng sau nhập, mão lực án lấy eo của hắn va chạm kia một điểm, đem thịt đùi xương đuôi đều đâm đến đỏ lên, giống như là cùng ai phân cao thấp giống như. Trừ cái đó ra, còn phá lệ thích hôn Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn.

Mà trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích hôn địa phương, thường đến tư thế, Ung Thánh Hựu ấn tượng khắc sâu nhất, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyển tới đêm đầu, cầm cổ tay của hắn lắc lắc ung dung đi hai mươi bốn giờ cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong, cùng hắn kề tai nói nhỏ hỏi hắn thích gì hoa quả. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu, thuận miệng đáp nói dâu tây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười xấu xa lấy cầm lấy hai hộp dâu tây vị áo mưa ném vào mua sắm rổ, ném ở phía trên nhất một tầng. Phía dưới đè ép, là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ mua sắm đồ dùng hàng ngày, giống ép lấy bọn hắn sinh hoạt vết tích đi qua, còn mang theo ngọt ngào dâu tây hương vị.

Kia là bọn hắn ở cùng một chỗ buổi tối đầu tiên. Ngày đó là lễ Giáng Sinh.

Tính tiền thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn bị dò xét ánh mắt rơi vào trên người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại khăng khăng nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn thậm chí đem cổ tay của hắn nắm phải thấy đau tuôn ra mỏng đỏ, một mặt còn đánh giá hắn có chút quẫn phải đỏ lên mặt, khóe môi nhếch lên khoái hoạt lại kiêu ngạo cười. Thật không biết tiểu tử này tại kiêu ngạo thứ gì.

Lại về sau, giống quen thuộc cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở giữa thân mật đồng dạng, quen thuộc chuyện như vậy, quen thuộc định kỳ mua sắm nguyên bộ đồ dùng hàng ngày, quen thuộc mang theo ngây thơ khoe khoang ý vị dư thừa áo mưa. Tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn, đều đem chuyện như vậy xem như đương nhiên.

Cũng không phải là như vậy chuyện đương nhiên, cứ như vậy ở chung bốn năm, dây dưa bốn năm.

4.

Có một ngày làm xong sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mê nửa tỉnh đưa lưng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh lực quá đủ, mỗi muốn một lần đều giống như muốn hủy hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi có lẽ là đời này ngu nhất vấn đề.

"Ta và ngươi bạn trai cũ, ai tương đối tốt?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt đều không có động một cái.

"Chúng ta không có cùng một chỗ qua."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cương một chút, con mắt đỏ lên, như bị khoét đến đáy lòng thần kinh. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật qua chính mặt quay về phía mình, sau đó một năm rưỡi đến nay lần thứ nhất chân chân chính chính, chính diện đi vào, răng phát tiết giống như trùng điệp gặm cắn, hung hăng ép lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, thân đến Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không mở mắt ra nhìn xem hắn, thậm chí trên mặt bộc lộ đau đớn mà kháng cự thần sắc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không cho phép hắn kháng cự, hắn giống bộc phát dũng tuyền đồng dạng dùng thân thể của mình lôi cuốn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, mang theo một loại nào đó cường thế tình cảm theo động tác cùng một chỗ tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội, thẳng xông thẳng lên trán. Hắn chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng môi răng dùng tay dùng thân thể đi kích động dưới thân người tình dục, giống như là tuyên thệ mình đối trong ngực người này không thể nghi ngờ quyền lợi cùng có được.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn động, lại không chịu nổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện giày vò, cuối cùng vẫn là tùy theo hắn. Tại bị cạy mở hàm răng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện răng môi va chạm đau đớn kích thích đến hoảng hốt đau đớn ở giữa, hắn lờ mờ nhìn thấy là nam hài này giữa lông mày bộc phát ra nồng đậm không cam lòng cùng ủy khuất, nhưng chỉ vẻn vẹn là một sát na kia, ngắn đến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đó bất quá là ảo giác.

Bại lộ như vậy tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cùng nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ dáng như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng vẻn vẹn chỉ là một lần kia, kia một cái chớp mắt.

Từ sau lúc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cùng ban đầu đồng dạng, cái gì tư thế đều đến, duy nhất khác biệt là, không sau nhập.

Lại sau đó lại như thế hơn một năm nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực làm việc đạt được thưởng thức bắt đầu đi đến sự nghiệp của mình quỹ đạo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng bắt đầu đi sớm về trễ bận bịu thực tập. Quan hệ giữa hai người còn cùng lúc trước đồng dạng không có thay đổi gì, không nóng không lạnh, nhưng lại tại cái nào đó nhìn không thấy địa phương riêng phần mình nước sôi lửa bỏng.

Tốt nghiệp.

Tốt nghiệp ngày đó liên hoan bên trên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống say, lại là làm bừa cả đêm. Say đến không phân rõ ngày đêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cũng vẫn không có sau nhập. Mà lúc trước mua dâu tây vị áo mưa, trừ ngày đầu tiên ban đêm nếm thức ăn tươi về sau, liền không còn có mở ra qua.

Sau khi tỉnh lại cuộc sống của hai người đều đi vào quỹ đạo của mình, cũng dung nhập vào thành phố này biển người trong dòng xe cộ , mặc cho đầy bụng tâm sự bị quấn ôm theo rơi vào bụi bặm bị cả tòa thành thị uy áp ầm vang ép qua.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi tốt nghiệp tìm được một phần không sai công việc, nghĩ nghĩ cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại. Ung Thánh Hựu mời hắn ăn bữa cơm, tại bọn hắn đều quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà.

"Ta muốn dọn đi, ngươi muốn không tìm được nơi thích hợp trước hết ở tại nơi này, nơi này tiền thuê nhà ta còn nhiều giao nửa năm." Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải thích là luật đưa ra phân chỗ hắn muốn đi quản cho nên muốn đổi một cái càng nơi thích hợp ở. Kỳ thật địa phương mới thuê đến phòng ở kém xa nơi này thoải mái dễ chịu, hắn hay là chuyển đi. Lười đi nghĩ vì cái gì, không quan trọng.

"Tốt. Kia, đến cái chia tay pháo đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không hỏi nhiều.

"Chúng ta không có cùng một chỗ qua."

"Pháo bạn chia tay cũng là chia tay, có làm hay không."

"Làm."

Thời gian qua đi hai năm lần thứ nhất cũng là một lần cuối cùng sau nhập.

5.

"Sau đó thì sao?"

"Sau đó ta dọn đi, đến nơi này."

"Sau đó gặp phải ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái này so với mình thấp mấy giới niên đệ muốn nói, kỳ thật không phải ta gặp phải ngươi, là ngươi tìm tới ta. Đây là cái không quá đơn thuần niên đệ, thực tập trước liền nhờ người tìm tới chính mình. Bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu đã có thể một mình đảm đương một phía, tự nhiên cũng không thiếu người nịnh bợ lại hoặc là lấy lòng. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫm lại còn rất vì chính mình cảm thấy vui mừng.

Niên đệ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có một chút giống, yêu cười tính tình thẳng, hay nói sáng sủa, duy nhất khác biệt là niên đệ kém xa Khương Nghĩa Kiện lý trí.

Nói đến điểm này, niên đệ không thế nào vui lòng.

"Nghe ngươi nói, hắn đùa nghịch nhỏ tính tình nháo trò chính là mấy năm, chỗ nào so ta lý trí?"

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý cùng người khác đàm cuộc sống của mình, nhưng là đã lâu địa, hắn giống như uống say. Có phải là uống say cũng đó không quan trọng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, cũng không phải cỡ nào chuyện quan trọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu ực một hớp rượu, khóe mắt đều cho sặc ra nước mắt tới.

"Hắn so ta lý trí."

"Ta đều không có cự tuyệt qua hắn, hắn liền tự mình thối lui mấy ngàn trượng xa."

"Ngươi chưa từng nghe qua câu nói kia a, trầm mặc không nói lúc, kỳ thật đầy người đều là mời."

"Đương nhiên, không phải nói ta."

"Hắn còn giống như trách ta, cho là mình thối lui đến trong vực sâu đến liền không có quan hệ gì với ta."

"Là đem ta đẩy tới vực sâu."

"Lý trí của hắn, chính là gió lạnh quá cảnh."

"Để ngươi thấu xương lạnh."

"Còn khắp nơi đều là ôn nhu."

"Như thế mà thôi."

Niên đệ há to miệng, không nói gì, chỉ là nâng chén, học trưởng, uống rượu. Ung Thánh Hựu cười một cái nói, kỳ thật ta không có nhiều thích hắn, ta chỉ là bởi vì hắn bắt đầu chất vấn chính ta, có chút buồn bực, uống rượu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là không đụng nam tường không quay đầu lại người, hắn nhưng xưa nay không giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ như vậy qua đụng nam tường về sau nên như thế nào, bởi vì hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy lựa chọn của mình là đúng, cho nên chịu khổ cũng không quan trọng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nói với hắn hắn là cái muốn đem nam tường đánh vỡ người, mà sự thật cũng thật là như thế.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới nay thái độ bên trong, nam nhân quan hệ trong đó, không có hứa hẹn, không nói trách nhiệm, không có một câu minh xác bắt đầu cũng liền không quan trọng chia tay hoặc là tách ra, bất quá là tương hỗ tiết dục. Chỉ cần không có nghiêm túc bắt đầu qua, liền tuyệt sẽ không không buông tay, vô luận là người vẫn là tâm. Nhưng mọi thứ cũng chỉ có ngoài ý muốn.

Cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở cùng một chỗ thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tính cực kỳ buông lỏng, lại vẫn khắp nơi cẩn thận thận trọng từng bước, mỗi một lần cứu vãn cũng không lưu lại mảy may chỗ trống, nói là không có cự tuyệt, hắn cũng đồng dạng không có tiếp nhận, chỉ là so ra mà nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện là hắn một cái ngoại lệ thôi, chỉ thế thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên biết rõ, hắn là đem mình kia cỗ đụng nam tường sức lực lấy ra mới nhịn được tất cả không cam lòng, liền làm Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường nhất pháo bạn. Về phần có phải là thật hay không làm được, không quan trọng, trên mặt là là được.

Tựa như Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết hắn thích nhất hôn Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ tay nhiều một chỗ hình xăm, không biết tại làn da mỏng đến huyết mạch rõ ràng nhưng biện địa phương khắc lên dấu vết có bao nhiêu đau; tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu không biết ban sơ gặp hắn thời điểm nghiêng đầu đi gọi điện thoại mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười dựa đi tới lại thành bọn hắn duy nhất chụp ảnh chung tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong điện thoại di động tồn bốn năm, không biết rời đi đoàn tàu bên trên cắt đi trương này duy nhất ảnh chụp lúc tay của hắn run rẩy như lão ẩu, đau đến giống rút xương khoét gân.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu, là cái kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng cảm thấy hắn đối chuyện gì cũng không đáng kể đối cái gì đều không để ý người.

Mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng cảm thấy hắn ngay cả nuốt nát đường một chút xíu đau đớn cũng không nguyện ý thụ người.

Lẫn nhau đều coi là đối phương tận mười phần khí lực đi cự tuyệt, lại không muốn chỉ có bảy phần, còn sót lại, còn để ngươi ba phần. Chúng ta đều cho là chúng ta tại đi ngược lại, nhưng lại không biết đối phương chưa từng từng mạc mạc đi xa.

Cho nên đến cuối cùng, bọn hắn cũng cứ như vậy, dây dưa bốn cái Xuân Thu, thật không minh bạch, giống làm một trận dài dòng ám trầm mộng xuân.

6.

Kỳ thật nhiều khi đều là như vậy, ngươi cho rằng thích chỉ là một lần trùng hợp tim đập nhanh, lại cũng vẫn là bị ngươi nhớ thật nhiều năm; chân chính thích lặng yên đến thời điểm trên người ngươi khắc cốt minh tâm vết tích còn không có rút đi, để ngươi cũng lấy là chân chính thích chính là một trận không đấu vết mộng, cuối cùng lại thiết thiết thực thực in dấu tiến ngươi hiện thực. Chờ ngươi ý thức được thời điểm, đã nhớ không rõ là mình đến tột cùng đang giả ngu hay là khác, cũng không có hối hận, hết thảy kết cục ngươi đều ngầm thừa nhận, hết thảy hậu quả ngươi đều toàn bộ tiếp nhận.

Dù là không tiếp thụ, lại có thể thế nào đâu?

Có lẽ thật sẽ có một người như vậy, hắn cùng ngươi đi qua một đoạn đường, các ngươi tại cùng một nhà hàng ăn cơm xong, các ngươi cùng nhau đón xe, xem phim, các ngươi có được lẫn nhau thích hết thảy, dù là cùng thuyền độ chung gối ngủ, cuối cùng cũng vẫn là quay thân rời đi gặp thoáng qua. Ngươi nhìn, linh hồn tương khế hoặc là trên thân thể phù hợp cũng không phải là như vậy khó tìm, khó tìm, là yêu mới đúng.

Lại hoặc là, kỳ thật nơi nào là linh hồn tương khế, chỉ là khi đó lẫn nhau thích.

Lẫn nhau thích, lẫn nhau cự tuyệt, còn tưởng rằng hết thảy đều là vốn nên đúng vậy bộ dáng.

Tình thâm không thọ, tuệ cực tất tổn thương.

Tựa như không lâu về sau Ung Thánh Hựu một mình đi xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích xem Bao Gạo lớn phim, ngươi cho rằng Maldives chỉ là vừa lúc có ánh nắng hòa thanh gió đỉnh núi.

Tựa như trước đây thật lâu Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người trong lúc vô tình nhìn thấy qua kia đoạn lời nói, có một ngày ngươi sẽ phát hiện thích biển cả lại không có cơ hội đi thánh nhờ bên trong ni, cửa hàng giá rẻ không có cá viên cũng không có mì chay, nghiêm túc làm đồ vật không ai thích, một cái rất bạn thân đột nhiên trở mặt, người yêu sâu đậm vĩnh rời đi xa.

Hết thảy vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, vung đi không được, hoảng sợ không chịu nổi một ngày.

Kỳ thật không ai có thể nói cho ngươi, đối mặt hết thảy, ngươi có thể làm thế nào. Ngươi chỉ có thể tự mình sống qua vô số đen như mực ban đêm, sau đó ngày thứ hai như thường lệ rời giường, giả trang cái gì sự tình cũng chưa từng xảy ra.

Tựa như không có gặp được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từng khờ dại nghĩ tới, nghe nói một đời người vừa thấy đã yêu người sẽ có hai vạn cái, mình làm sao yêu tới đây chứ?

Nhưng về sau hắn hiểu được, kỳ thật không cần lo lắng, rất nhiều người cả một đời đều sẽ không gặp phải trong giấc mộng chân ái, chỉ sẽ bởi vì sợ cô độc chết đi mà lựa chọn tùy tiện tìm người, lẫn nhau chăn nuôi, cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại.

Mà hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện kinh lịch hết thảy hết thảy, kỳ thật bất quá là xuân ngủ trễ tỉnh một trận buồn vô cớ đại mộng, trong mộng có bọn hắn bốn cái Xuân Thu. Nhưng vậy thì thế nào đâu? Trong mộng còn có danh sơn Đại Xuyên cũng có khinh chu vạn trọng đâu, cũng không thuộc về hắn a.

Xét đến cùng, có thể thuộc về hắn, chỉ có trận kia chịu bốn cái Xuân Thu mộng, cùng cuối cùng một thân một mình chính mình.

7.

"... Không chỗ có thể trốn / tưởng niệm ngươi cười / tưởng niệm áo khoác của ngươi / tưởng niệm ngươi màu trắng bít tất cùng mùi trên người ngươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu đi công tác đến thành phố F, vừa cùng hộ khách nói xong sự tình đưa tiễn hộ khách, bên đường lão điếm đặt vào lão ca. Lại là cuối thu, gió đêm thật lạnh, trong lòng bàn tay ẩn ẩn có chút lạnh.

Cách một đầu đường cái, hắn trông thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ánh mắt của hắn liền định trụ. Niên đệ từ phía sau đi tới hỏi, ca, là hắn?

"Ừm."

A, niên đệ hiện tại đã là Ung luật trợ lý, trong công việc trợ lý, cũng là sinh hoạt bên trong bằng hữu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm trong tay một chùm tú cầu hoa, nhìn xem hắn bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng tràn đầy không chỗ sắp đặt thống khổ ngạnh sinh sinh trướng thành cửu biệt trùng phùng sau chua xót vui vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, nhẹ nói câu, rất tốt.

Niên đệ giật giật khóe miệng, là rất tốt. Hắn cúi đầu, ánh mắt trôi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ cổ tay bị dây đồng hồ che chỗ ở, ẩn ẩn rò rỉ ra đến một điểm hình xăm, lại nhìn về phía đường cái đối diện địa phương: "Ngươi bây giờ, cũng rất tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nữa. Cách một con đường ồn ào náo động, hắn tựa hồ tính tạm thời mất thông, duy chỉ có cảm giác được một cách rõ ràng tim đập của mình yếu ớt, đặt vào lão ca âm hưởng còn trộn lẫn lấy ầm rung động dòng điện âm thanh, dây điện cao su lưu hoá nổ tung chỗ phát ra bị đốt cháy khét vị khét, để hắn đột nhiên rất khó chịu. Hắn khống chế không nổi chảy ra nước mắt, cảm thấy là bị kia cao su lưu hoá mùi sang. Hắn co cẳng nghĩ băng qua đường, chân lại không động đậy, tê dại cảm giác giống rót chì.

Liền tại dạng này không có chút nào ngày lễ không khí địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu chợt nhớ tới bọn hắn lần thứ nhất ở cùng một chỗ đêm ấy, cái kia lễ Giáng Sinh ban đêm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lôi kéo tay của hắn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ, niềm kiêu ngạo của hắn đắc ý hắn vui vẻ. Sau khi tách ra hắn lại không có qua qua lễ Giáng Sinh, không là cố ý tránh đi, chỉ là bận quá đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ, ánh mắt đính tại đường đi đối diện trên thân thể người kia, hồi ức cứ như vậy ngăn không được mà tuôn ra đến, giống nước mắt mặn chát chát, lại từ ký ức chỗ sâu bay ra dâu tây hương vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhìn thấy hắn. Hắn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rõ ràng nhớ lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi đó còn mang theo thiếu niên ý khí khuôn mặt.

Nguyên lai bọn hắn về sau cũng là gặp qua, tại nhà ga. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ về cố hương thành phố F, cuối cùng vẫn là gọi Ung Thánh Hựu tiễn hắn.

Lâm thượng trước xe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, ngươi sẽ nghĩ niệm tình ta sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, sẽ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn, bỗng nhiên cười, cười ra nước mắt tới.

Hắn nói, hay là không muốn, ta làm ta Xuân Thu một đại mộng, chúng ta từ đây đừng gặp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu thu được một cái tin nhắn ngắn: "Thân ở tha hương vì dị khách, không có ngươi ở bên người thời điểm ta phát hiện, trở lại cố hương vẫn vì dị khách. Toàn bộ thế giới đều không chỗ có thể trốn."

Khi một mình lúc, lọt vào trong tầm mắt không người, bốn phía đều ngươi.

Hắn giật mình, thuận điện thoại di động hào đánh tới, không có người tiếp. Hắn cũng không có lại đánh.

Cũng nhớ tới lên xe trước hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói lời: "Về sau không muốn lại giống cùng ta như vậy dây dưa không rõ, hảo hảo đối với mình."

Thời điểm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thế nào nói đâu? Hắn rất bình tĩnh, khóe miệng ngậm lấy ý cười. Hắn nói, không có dây dưa không rõ, từ vừa mới bắt đầu, hai chúng ta ở giữa liền rõ ràng.

Thanh thanh sở sở tương hỗ cự tuyệt, tương hỗ tiếp nhận. Thật sự là lại quá là rõ ràng.

Đúng vậy a, lại quá là rõ ràng. Nhất lý trí, quả nhiên vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện a.

Sau lưng lão ca còn tại tuần hoàn, không chỗ có thể trốn.

Tựa như lần đầu gặp ngươi, là tưởng niệm nụ hôn của ngươi, là tham luyến thân thể của ngươi; lại gặp lại, ta lại không cách nào từ khắp thế giới ồn ào náo động bụi bặm bên trong bóc ra ngươi hương vị, chúng ta tại lớn như vậy thế giới bên trong, lại không chỗ có thể trốn.

Xuân Thu một giấc chiêm bao, lại không gặp lại.

Tuyết tuyết có lời nói: Như các ngươi thấy, đây là một thiên liên quan tới pháo bạn chuyển chính thức (thức pháo bạn) cố sự. Lúc đầu nghĩ đến kết cục như vậy liền dừng lại tại cái thứ năm tiểu tiết, nhưng 5757 sau này không gặp lại, ta tư trong lòng vẫn là hi vọng tại chúng ta nhìn không thấy, tương lai một ngày nào đó bọn hắn có thể nói, hắc ta nghĩ ngươi, chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi, cũng không tiếp tục muốn tách ra. Ta tư tâm hi vọng bọn họ sau này còn gặp lại, cho nên vẫn là có tiết 7:. Đại khái cũng sẽ không lại viết cái này, viết xong bản này cũng là hi vọng hết thảy trong cuộc sống hiện thực không đồ tốt đều xa cách bọn họ, mà chân chính đẹp đồ tốt đều quay chung quanh tại chung quanh bọn họ, cũng quay chung quanh tại chúng ta chung quanh.

Không muốn bởi vì là BE liền không thích ta không! ! Ta rất khó chịu mà! !


	73. Chapter 73

Cái này hắn mẹ là yêu tình

1.

"Thành, tiểu tử ngươi còn không tệ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng bên trong ép lấy đường, dùng ánh mắt tối tối miêu tả người trước mắt này thân hình, đáy mắt là không che giấu chút nào thưởng thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ở một bên trên tường hai tay ôm ở trước ngực từ từ nhắm hai mắt về hắn, cũng vậy, đều tại một cái tấm ảnh, chiếu cố nhiều. Bên tai là cuối hè ve kêu cùng phong thanh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười, nhìn xem người này trên quần áo tung tóe thuốc màu chấm nhỏ tại mờ nhạt dưới đèn đường phát tối, hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô nuốt nước miếng, hô hấp còn có chút gấp rút, lộ ở bên ngoài trên da nổi một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.

"Còn không có thong thả lại sức đâu?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, "Hay là nhớ thương ngươi đồ vật?"

Nghe nói như thế Ung Thánh Hựu chợt mà mở mắt, ánh mắt thẳng tắp đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt: "Nên tạ phải tạ, nên còn cũng phải trả. Ta bộ kia đồ vật khẳng định là không cầm về được."

"Làm gì? Coi như trên đầu ta rồi? Giúp ngươi còn giúp ra xấu đến rồi?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa ở trên xe gắn máy, đầu máy giày thép ngọn nguồn hững hờ cọ mặt đất, khóe môi nhếch lên chẳng hề để ý cười, lỗ rách tử quần lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo phiếu tại trên lưng.

"Lúc đầu cũng không nhiều lắm sự tình, được rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai từ trên tường chống đỡ đứng người dậy, trải qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người không mang dừng lại, mang thật an toàn mũ ngồi lên ghế sau: "Cứ như vậy đi, tiễn ta về đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nói thêm, cưỡi trên xe gắn máy vặn một cái tay lái, đem ve Minh Phong âm thanh xa xa bỏ lại đằng sau, chỉ có tiếng tim mình đập không biết tại sao mà kịch liệt, mồ hôi chảy qua ngực, vết ướt rõ ràng khả biện.

"Liền phía trước cái kia đầu hẻm dừng lại, còn lại ta liền tự mình đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cưỡi tốc độ xe cho tới bây giờ liền chậm không xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn nói chuyện hắn cũng không nghe rõ, lớn tiếng hỏi hắn: "Ngươi nói cái gì!" Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải trợn mắt trừng một cái hét lớn một tiếng: "Ngừng!" Nói nhảm, lại không ngừng liền mở đến cửa nhà bọn họ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giảm tốc dừng xe lại, Ung Thánh Hựu một gương mặt tuấn tú hay là hung hăng đụng vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện rộng lớn trên lưng bày thành một trương bánh."Dừng xe không dừng ngay sẽ chết sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản ôm hắn eo, bị đụng vào mặt về sau xuống xe trước đó hung hăng dùng tay vặn tại bên hông hắn.

"Ngươi thật sự coi ta xe ôm thế nào?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân điểm địa, cũng không nhìn hắn.

"Ta đi, tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu xuống xe liền đi thẳng về phía trước, cao cao hướng sau phất tay. Rất nhiều năm sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ lại một màn này, nghĩ thầm người này cả một đời đều là như thế này, xa xa phất tay, sẽ không quay đầu lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật mình, như bị cánh ve mang theo gió nâng lên, hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu hô: "Từ từ trả thành sao!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dừng bước, nhẹ giọng đáp câu tốt.

2.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giẫm lên tiếng chuông chạy vào phòng học, không nhìn lớp học người kinh ngạc ánh mắt trực tiếp chạy không vị tọa hạ đem bao hướng trên mặt đất một đặt xuống, xuất ra sách nghiêng đầu nhìn một cái, kinh.

"Hoắc, tại sao là ngươi?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt đều trừng lớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản ứng hắn, cúi đầu đọc sách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đợi lấy đáp lại, sững sờ.

Chờ một lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cái bàn bên trái đẩy đi tới một hộp nhỏ bánh bích quy, bên trên mà còn dán giấy ghi chú: "Còn tức giận chứ? Đều nói từ từ trả ngươi gấp cái gì?"

"Nói chuyện! Như thế đại nhân làm sao còn cẩn thận mắt?"

"Hoắc, thật được, liền chưa thấy qua bộ dạng ngươi như vậy."

"Được được được bao nhiêu tiền đợi lát nữa tan học liền trả lại ngươi nếu không nữa thì ta mua cho ngươi, khỏi phải nghiêm mặt, nghiêm túc như vậy hù ai đây?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện táo bạo phải không được, hận không thể lật bàn.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện!"

"Đến." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn lên đột nhiên trông thấy trên giảng đài thêm ra một vị lão sư biểu hiện trên mặt lại biến trở về bình thường lạnh lùng bộ dáng.

"Đến trên giảng đài đến, cho mọi người làm tự giới thiệu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nhăn nhó, đứng lên trên vù vù đem tên của mình phương thức liên lạc một viết, phấn viết đầu lĩnh thuận tay bẻ gãy hướng trong máng vừa để xuống liền hạ đài, hắn còn vội vàng cùng kia tiểu tử thương lượng xử lý hắn như thế nào ném dụng cụ vẽ tranh đâu.

"Vậy được, ngươi trước hết ngồi tại ban trưởng bên cạnh, có gì cần trợ giúp liền trực tiếp tìm hắn, cái khác chúng ta chậm rãi điều chỉnh." Lão sư lời nói cũng không nhiều, gặp hắn đã mình tìm chỗ ngồi xuống dứt khoát cứ như vậy định. Ngược lại là thuận tiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân hạ một cái lảo đảo kém chút đập đến trên mặt bàn: "Ban trưởng?" Nói đùa cái gì. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, trong mắt lóe không thể tin. Tiểu tử này là ban trưởng? Hôm qua ban đêm còn rất chảnh, hơn nửa đêm tại trên mặt tường làm phun vẽ, chơi vẽ xấu, một bộ du côn dạng, là ban trưởng?

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục không kềm được, quay đầu đi chỗ khác cố gắng ẩn tàng khóe miệng tràn ra hai viên lúm đồng tiền nhỏ, hiển nhiên mới mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh ngạc bị kinh đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật to lấy lòng hắn. Kỳ thật hắn cũng không nghĩ tới mới tới học sinh chuyển trường lại chính là đêm qua lôi kéo mình chạy trốn cái kia, lá gan rất đại năng gây sự mà đầu máy thiếu niên?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo cái ghế ngồi xuống, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm sách, khóe mắt liếc qua bên trong lại tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu quay mặt cười trộm bộ dáng.

"Tiểu tử, chơi ta đây sao? Ban trưởng? Ban —— dài ——?"

"Còn đặt ta chỗ này trang đâu? Ngươi quý giá bao nhiêu a ngươi? Còn cao lãnh?"

"Băng sơn nam thần song mặt khốc ca a ngươi!"

Ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không mang để ý đến hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu hàng, căm giận phun hắn một câu: "Móa!" Làm giận a, đây quả thực quá làm giận! Nếu không phải hắn bản thân cảm thấy thiếu Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này có thể hướng đầu hắn đi lên một muộn côn, cho người ta trực tiếp u đầu sứt trán.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là như thế cái táo bạo tính tình, thích đánh bóng chày yêu đua xe, treo lên cầu đến đó là một thanh hảo thủ, nổi lên xe tới đó cũng là cảnh giác nhức đầu nhất một loại. Tâm tình tốt lắp đặt ống giảm thanh, ngày nào không vui lòng chân ga oanh một cái nửa dặm bên ngoài đều có thể bị đánh thức, vung động kinh giống như mặc kệ không cố vấn. Hắn tính tình tương đối dã, là thuộc về vừa nhìn liền biết dã, cơ bản không lên thân đồng phục áo khoác, đồng phục áo sơmi vĩnh viễn lỏng loẹt liệt tại lưng quần bên ngoài.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chính là tại không ai nhìn thấy thời điểm dã, buồn bực ỉu xìu mà xấu. Lão sư cảm thấy hắn là tiểu bạch thỏ lại ngoan lại thuận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy cái thằng này tuyệt đối là hồ ly không có chạy, lại giảo hoạt lại muộn tao, phía sau cà lơ phất phơ một bộ du côn dạng. Giống hắn loại này thích hơn nửa đêm ở trên tường làm vẽ xấu, thuộc về phá hư bộ mặt thành phố, cũng là tấm ảnh cảnh mão dùng sức muốn bắt loại người kia, cùng đầu máy đảng đồng dạng. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không hướng đại đạo đi, tránh đi có mắt điện tử camera địa phương. Cũng không phải không có bị cảnh vệ hoài nghi tới, nhưng không chịu nổi hắn Ung Thánh Hựu liền dài một trương thuần lương vô hại mặt đẹp trai a, cho nên một mực bình yên vô sự đến bây giờ.

Ai ngờ đêm qua thần binh trên trời rơi xuống, kéo lấy từ không đứng đắn chạy trốn Ung Thánh Hựu đường đường chính chính làm một lần "Bị ép chạy trốn vô lương tiểu lưu manh" . Lần thứ nhất đua xe hoặc là bị ép đua xe người kỳ thật cũng sẽ không quá quen thuộc loại cảm giác này. Gia tốc thời điểm bên tai hô hô phong thanh trướng đầy toàn bộ đại não thổi đến người buồn bực đau, choáng đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi xuống xe bước chân cũng có chút phiêu, nhưng là không giống có người trực tiếp ôm cột điện tử oa oa nôn, cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy tiểu tử này nhìn xem gầy teo hay là cái hàng cứng, tuyệt không phải loại kia nội tâm văn nghệ chua hề hề người, bởi vậy tại Ung Thánh Hựu về sau hướng hắn ồn ào đòi nợ thời điểm, hắn cũng liền thuận thế nhận lời. Không tại sao, hắn trực giác hai người bọn hắn là người một đường.

Cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện góp đầu quá khứ nhỏ giọng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái kết luận này thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu một cái cười nhạo nói, đánh rắm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, đại thủ khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vò rối hắn chỉnh chỉnh tề tề tóc, bị Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh đẩy ra: "Ai cùng ngươi người một đường."

3,

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh chứng minh bọn hắn không phải người một đường. Chí ít tại học tập bên trên tạm thời không tính là người một đường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng Anh không tệ, học được rất nghiêm túc, tự mình làm bút ký có thật dày một bản, cái khác khoa mục cũng rất bình thường, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu một chút không lệch khoa, từng môn đều dựa vào trước.

Giữa trưa nghỉ trưa trước đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực tế không nín được, mặt lạnh lấy quá khứ tìm Ung Thánh Hựu: "Vậy ai, cái này đề làm thế nào a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn hắn một cái: "Không phải nói ngươi trả cho ta nợ a? Làm sao cùng ta ngược lại thiếu ngươi mấy trăm vạn giống như?" Hay là bộ kia du côn du côn dáng vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay tùy ý quơ một bình cacbon-axit đồ uống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem động tác của hắn không hiểu liền nghĩ, hắn lắc phun bình làm vẽ xấu dáng vẻ, đoán chừng cũng rất đẹp.

"Ta là nhanh đưa bài thi làm xong buổi chiều liền trượt, ngươi nhanh." Ngữ khí hay là lạnh, mặt cũng kéo căng, lại không tự giác mang lên một điểm ý cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận bài thi cho hắn thêm hai đầu phụ trợ tuyến đem đơn giản quá trình viết tại bên cạnh bên trên đưa tới: "Ầy." Hắn nhếch miệng lại hỏi: "Ngươi muốn trượt? Ngươi đi làm gì?"

"Ngươi là ta ai vậy ngươi còn quản ta đi chỗ nào? Ban —— dài?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên xích lại gần, cười đến rất du côn rất đắc ý nhỏ bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt trừng một cái, ai vui lòng quản ngươi, thích thế nào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem quần áo hướng trên bờ vai hất lên một tay đút túi: "Đi a." Chốc lát nữa lại lui về trở về: "Ta buổi chiều huấn luyện, tháng sau tranh tài." Khục một chút, "Thuận tiện đi quán net."

"Hứ, nói sớm chẳng phải xong. Ta đây tài khoản thẻ, giúp ta trèo lên treo máy xoát kinh nghiệm." Ung Thánh Hựu đem tài khoản thẻ vứt cho hắn, lăng không vạch ra một đạo đường cong tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt màng bên trên in dấu hạ một đạo cung, mang theo mùa hè bỏng, phong ngân thanh lương. Lưu Kim đồng dạng ánh nắng cứ như vậy tiến vào đến lồng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, quấn không mở cửa sổ lăng cũng làm cho người quấn không ra ánh mắt, cứ như vậy ngưng tại động tác của hắn khuôn mặt của hắn.

"Đầu đất, hồn trở về này." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy thân mở thân thể ở trước mặt hắn tay khẽ vung đánh cái búng tay.

"..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói nữa, quay người chạy, một mạch mà chạy đến ra ngoài trường đối diện xa hành lấy xe. Cũng không biết có phải hay không là trời quá khô, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỏ mặt thông, nhân một chóp mũi mồ hôi.

Một đường gia tốc đến sân huấn luyện xách bên trên gậy bóng chày cài tốt hộ cụ liền bắt đầu, chơi bạc mạng chạy, trạng thái dũng mãnh phi thường đánh huấn luyện thi đấu đánh ra gôn đánh.

"Khương ca, hôm nay có thể a, ban đêm còn mang ta bay sao?" Một vòng đồng đội, cũng là cùng một chỗ đua xe hồ bằng cẩu hữu đụng lên tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem quần áo nắm chặt lau mồ hôi, quần áo lại sớm đã ướt đẫm, dứt khoát vừa nhấc cánh tay thoát, không nhìn mập mờ dò xét ánh mắt lạnh hừ một tiếng. Bình thường hắn cho tới bây giờ trên mặt đều một bộ hờ hững lạnh lẽo biểu lộ, đám này hỗn tiểu tử cũng liền loại thời điểm này dám cười đùa tí tửng đi lên thiếp.

"Đêm nay tiếp tục."

"Lão tử muốn hạ sốt."

4.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lắp đặt ống giảm thanh, cứ như vậy một đường ầm ầm mang vang ra khỏi thành khu. Đêm nay gia tốc so bình thường còn mạnh hơn, nửa người trên cơ hồ nằm, người phía sau đuổi không kịp, tay lái cơ hồ đều muốn cho vặn thoát.

Quấn xong một vòng trở về đưa tiễn bằng hữu sao, chuẩn bị tự mình một người bắt đầu vòng thứ hai thời điểm, liền thuận thế trải qua ngày đó cái kia ngõ hẻm nhỏ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng nghĩ, thật sự là trải qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên tại.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc đen áo thun mang theo mũ lưỡi trai, miệng bên trong ngậm quần áo cổ áo dùng răng nhọn cắn, quần áo vạt áo bị mang theo đến lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ eo, thuốc màu từ phun bình bên trong tiết ra thanh âm không biết thế nào tại cái này ve âm thanh ồn ào đêm hè phá lệ rõ ràng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đứng tại chân tường dựa vào xe gắn máy, trên xe còn đứng thẳng gậy bóng chày treo áo khoác của hắn, lại cảm thấy cùng màn trời chiếu đất, tâm bị lột ra đến trần trụi tại cái này yên tĩnh không gió trong đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức chuyên chú hoàn thành mình sáng tác. Khương Nghĩa Kiện xa xa nhìn xem, ánh mắt liền theo hắn cánh tay chuyển động, nhìn xem đã thành hình "O" cùng "a" còn có chỉ miễn cưỡng nhìn ra được hình dáng "th", còn chưa lên sắc, cũng còn không phải như vậy một trang nổi bật.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn mặt bên, không tự giác hướng phía trước đi vài bước, ngăn trở giao lộ mờ nhạt ánh đèn.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền phát giác, vừa nhấc mắt đã nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt lộ ra bình thường chưa bao giờ biểu lộ.

Hai người cách một đoạn nhỏ ngõ nhỏ nhìn đối phương, đều không nói lời nào. Đang nghĩ ngợi mở miệng, lại không nói ra.

Bởi vì tấm ảnh cảnh đến.

Tấm ảnh cảnh ở chỗ này ngồi xổm có một hồi xem như đợi đến, vận khí quá tốt, xem như người "Tang" cũng lấy được. Xe tại người tại, vừa mua thuốc màu đều tại, một trảo bắt hai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là bộ kia lạnh lùng biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu quệt miệng cà lơ phất phơ, có chút không tình nguyện cùng tại phía sau mà nhỏ giọng nói, vận khí này mẹ hắn không đi mua xổ số lãng phí, chạy người tới bắt. Trong lòng còn khó chịu đâu, cho tới bây giờ không có bị bắt được qua, làm sao mỗi lần gặp gỡ người đều là bởi vì gia hỏa này a? Nếu không phải là bởi vì mình xuất thần, làm sao có thể chạy không thoát? Quả thực nghĩ liền trên tay thuốc màu đối hắn chính là một trận phun được.

5.

Đêm khuya đua xe còn mang theo gậy bóng chày, thậm chí có lý do hoài nghi bọn hắn ẩu đả, chỉ bất quá không có chứng cứ. Nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ dáng này, cũng xác thực giống đánh bóng chày, còn cùng cái chơi vẽ xấu đồng bọn, một lưu manh một tổ. Kỳ thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện đây cũng là lần đầu bị bắt lấy, cũng là gần nhất vừa mới đến cái này vùng, xem như còn không có bị nhìn quen mắt. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu không cần phải nói, càng là đầu về, trên thân còn cất thẻ học sinh lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, kết quả thật dùng tới.

"Học sinh ba tốt" bốn chữ này bị trực ban cảnh mũ mà lật qua lật lại nhai nát niệm, mặt mũi tràn đầy không tin."Học sinh ba tốt hơn nửa đêm làm cái này không học tốt a? Đi theo lưu manh?" Ngồi uống trà người kia dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu đứng ở một bên Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đút túi đứng, vẫn hay là hờ hững lạnh lẽo dáng vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền lửa, ngồi xổm xuống giả bộ buộc giây giày đứng lên thời điểm mang sức mạnh đem một bên chính uống trà vị kia ngay cả người mang cái ghế vén nửa bên mà, nước trà giội một thân, còn ngay tiếp theo mấy điểm trà bọt bắn lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên quần áo nhiễm ra dấu vết, cùng thuốc màu chấm nhỏ hỗn cùng một chỗ.

"Hoắc, ngươi người này, ngươi ngươi ngươi. Ngươi làm gì đâu ngươi!" Giội một thân vị kia phủi quần áo hận không thể nhảy lên ba thước.

"Không có ý tứ a, không có chú ý." Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên bàn hắn cầm lại thẻ học sinh thăm dò về túi áo, không mặn không nhạt gật đầu biểu thị áy náy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một cái đứng tại bên bàn cái trước tựa ở bên tường, hai đạo ánh mắt cực kỳ bén nhọn cách không đụng nhau. Con mắt nếu như có thể nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu mắng chửi người chữ mà đã đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ đầu đến chân chìm sạch sẽ. Ung Thánh Hựu tối tối cùng hắn dùng ánh mắt phân cao thấp mà: Hắn trong bóng tối xem thường người, ngươi làm sao lúc này mạo xưng lăng? Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười lạnh, lão tử quan tâm cái này sao? Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền rất hận bất quá, vậy ngươi chẳng lẽ cứ như vậy đợi để người xuyến? Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhún nhún vai, dù sao không phải còn có ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ a.

Không đợi hai người tranh ra cái cao thấp tốt xấu đến liền bị mang vào tìm địa phương viết kiểm điểm đi. Nể tình cũng đều xem như đầu về cũng đều là học sinh, chỉ để bọn họ kiếm tiền giao xong tiền phạt, viết xong kiểm điểm liền thả người, xe tạm giam mười lăm ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vật lại đều cho tịch thu.

Đi ra đồn công an Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thử mà hắn, ngươi liền sẽ không nói hai câu, không phải để người đỗi trong lòng ngươi liền vui lòng? Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là câu kia, ta lại không quan tâm.

"Vậy ta quan tâm được hay không? Ta liền không thể gặp nói loạn lời nói, ngươi bị người khác nói như vậy trong lòng ngươi không có u cục ta nghe còn cách ứng đâu? Ngươi lại không phải người xấu ngươi làm sao liền nên rồi? Lại lại nói đi cũng phải nói lại ngươi còn thiếu ta một bộ đâu, hiện tại cũng hai bộ, ta vừa mua cũng không có, ngươi không đem mình làm đi ra ngươi lấy gì trả a?" Ung Thánh Hựu bay lên đá một cái bay ra ngoài ven đường một cái lon nước, tại đêm khuya chỉ có hai người bọn hắn trống trải trên đường phố chỉnh ra động tĩnh rất lớn. Lon nước mà nện vào không biết cái nào thằng xui xẻo xe, còi báo động ô rồi ô rồi vang lên đến , liên đới lấy xung quanh xe cùng một chỗ náo thành một mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới mình mấy câu, mấy cái tiểu động tác có thể nhấc lên như thế lớn gợn sóng, mình cũng sững sờ, xoay người chạy, cơ hồ là chạy trối chết, nghĩ phải thoát đi cái này nóng bức đêm hè.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua bóng lưng của hắn cười, tại chói tai xe minh thanh bên trong đột nhiên có loại an nhàn cảm giác. Hắn nhìn xem hắn chạy xa, cũng không đuổi theo, xa xa hô câu: "Vậy ta liền từ từ trả!"

Tại cái này rất làm ầm ĩ rất khô nóng đêm hè bên trong, có cái gì lạnh buốt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái đồ vật lặng yên không một tiếng động chui vào, tinh tinh giống mấy điểm thuốc màu từ chỗ khuỷu tay đẩy ra, rơi lên trên quần áo. Đen tối ôn nhu, không còn sớm không muộn, không dài không ngắn, run rẩy bên trong, ta biết ngươi tinh tế đầu ngón tay nhanh nhẹn mà tới.

6.

Lại về trường học về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không thế nào phản ứng hắn, phảng phất đêm hôm đó giúp đỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỗi trở về chính là một người khác.

Ngược lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tiểu tử này hỗn bất lận, mỗi ngày tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lắc lư, mời hắn uống đồ uống ăn kem lôi kéo hắn đi xem hắn huấn luyện, chơi bóng. Xe gắn máy bị trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải rất quan tâm, dù sao cũng không chỉ chiếc này. Chiếc xe kia kỳ thật chính là rèn luyện kỳ mài mài thai, qua đi lại đi cầm đồng dạng.

Bị trừ xe đầu một ngày không có cưỡi xe gắn máy tới trường học, còn để người kinh ngạc một thanh, ai biết buổi chiều huấn luyện xong trở về liền mở xe mới tới, hướng cửa trường học dưới cây một đặt xuống, người lười biếng tựa ở trên xe gắn máy bên cạnh, liền đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu ra, cứng rắn muốn tiễn hắn về nhà. Có đôi khi cũng cố ý quấn đường xa mang theo hắn hóng mát, hoặc là đem xe ngừng ở đâu sau đó đi đường nhỏ dẫn hắn đi xem mình phát hiện mới thú vị địa phương. Bọn hắn tìm được một cái vứt bỏ bãi đỗ xe, giá thép xi măng đều không có hủy đi sạch sẽ, ánh nắng đặc biệt thông thấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường xuyên ngay tại nghỉ trưa thời điểm lôi kéo hắn chạy ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có ở bên người không có những người khác thời điểm mới có thể đối hắn không hề cố kỵ lộ ra bản thân bộ kia cà lơ phất phơ nhỏ vô lại bộ dáng, bởi vì hai người bọn họ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền lẫn nhau cùng đối phương lộ ngọn nguồn, cho nên cũng chỉ có tại đối mặt với đối phương thời điểm không kiêng nể gì cả, bởi vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn luôn ở bên người có những người khác thời điểm mời hắn đi cùng mình cùng một chỗ làm cái này làm kia, chính là ấn định Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không cự tuyệt.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân tấc cảm giác lại tương đối tốt, biết Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng gì là có hứng thú bộ dáng gì là bực bội, biết hắn nhíu mày hoặc là le lưỡi cũng không phải là không vui lòng, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch cười thời điểm ngược lại phải hảo hảo dỗ dành, người này tự mình chính là bộ dáng này. Mà liền bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế giật dây lấy hắn ỡm ờ lấy chậm rãi cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân quen, biết người này cũng không phải là luôn luôn người trước mặt lạnh lấy một bộ muốn dẫn người đi đập phá quán dáng vẻ, lúc cười lên giống vuốt lông màu trắng đại cẩu xem ra đáng yêu lại đơn thuần, trong âm thầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chính là cái dễ dàng xù lông nhưng thật là tốt trấn an người. Này tấm tự mình dáng vẻ, nhưng lại chỉ có bọn hắn lẫn nhau biết.

Có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu thử mà hắn liền sẽ hỏi, ta kia một bộ đồ vật làm sao bây giờ a? Ngươi chuẩn bị làm sao còn a?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện loại thời điểm này đồng dạng đều mặc bó sát người áo thun tại chơi đùa hắn xe gắn máy, mang theo nhìn không ra nhan sắc ban đầu vải thô găng tay, một thân dầu máy vị. Nghe nói như thế Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền sẽ quay đầu nhiều hứng thú liếc hắn một cái, có đôi khi liền là đơn thuần trợn mắt trừng một cái, có đôi khi cũng sẽ trả lại: Đại gia ta lấy thân trả nợ được hay không a?

Ung Thánh Hựu liền cười, miệng bên trong còn nhai lấy bánh phao đường, thổi lên một cái bong bóng sau đó "Ba" một cái nổ tung, dầu máy hương vị bên trong liền trà trộn vào hoa quả hương khí , liên đới lấy Ung Thánh Hựu theo miệng phun ra đều mang một cỗ không hiểu vị ngọt.

"Được a."

"Kia tiểu nhân nhất định làm trâu làm ngựa mang ngài bay, nói một không hai không chối từ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tiếng nói lấp lấy ý cười.

"Được, nhanh làm xong đi." Ung Thánh Hựu huýt sáo, "Chờ ngươi chừng nào thì cho ta làm ra một bộ mới thuốc màu ta liền không họa họa ngươi, phun xong xe ngươi liền chạy."

"Ngươi hôm qua không trả nói với ta ngươi người này một chút không mang thù ta mời ngươi ăn xong ăn hai ta chính là hảo huynh đệ a?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị cho tốt môtơ đem giá đỡ buông ra, vặn lấy tay lái không mở hai lần chân ga, ầm ầm vang lên.

"Ngày hôm qua ta là ngày hôm qua ta, hôm nay ta lại là một cái hoàn toàn mới ta, triết học. Lại nói, ta sở dĩ không mang thù là bởi vì ta cho tới bây giờ cũng là tại chỗ tìm a lấy cơ hội báo, còn chỗ nào đến phiên để ta nhớ a, tâm ta nhiều nhỏ, liền thả xuống được học tập." Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng vui vẻ, nguyên lai có thể cùng người nghèo như vậy hai câu là chơi vui như vậy mà một chuyện.

Sau giờ ngọ ánh nắng không cần tiền vẩy đầy đất, giống tuổi dậy thì tình yêu, nhiệt liệt lại khiếp người, thân ở trong đó người đều lồng đầy người vầng sáng rơi vào một người khác trong mắt, nhưng lại không biết, cũng không tự biết.

7.

"Mảnh đất này mà đủ trống trải a? Ngươi ngó ngó." Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới nơi này.

"Đủ a." Ung Thánh Hựu bồn chồn.

"Kia, cho ngươi chơi vẽ xấu thế nào, chỗ này chỉ có hai ta biết." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt còn mang theo tiểu đắc ý.

"Chỉ có hai ta biết a? Ta họa nhận không ra người a?"

"Kia hảo huynh đệ không phải phải giúp ngươi học sinh ba tốt bảo thủ bí mật a? Có phải là a ban trưởng?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói mang chế nhạo.

"Ai cùng ngươi là hảo huynh đệ." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là không để vào trong lòng, lại nói: "Được rồi, dù sao hiện trong tay cũng không có có đồ vật, liền tùy tiện chơi chơi được, nên làm gì làm gì đi ngươi, nhanh làm xong ta phải trở về."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, ngươi gấp cái gì nha, đều nói từ từ trả.

Cái này một chậm, liền chậm hơn nửa tháng, còn có không đến một tuần chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tranh tài thời gian.

Ngày này huấn luyện xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cưỡi xe đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, nói muốn dẫn hắn đi một nơi, còn cả cái bịt mắt đem ánh mắt hắn bịt kín, nói tới chỗ lại cho hắn nhìn.

Không có cách nào nhìn đường cũng không biết muốn đi đâu, cảm giác bất an để Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ôm sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện eo, tay đem y phục của hắn siết trong tay nắm chặt thành một đoàn, hô hấp không đến.

Chờ đến lúc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn đem hắn dẫn đi, xoa xoa đầu của hắn thuận tay rút mất bịt mắt hỏi hắn: Thế nào, hoàn thành sao?

Trên mặt đất chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mã lấy thuốc màu bình, thùng dụng cụ, so trước đó còn đầy đủ, trước mặt là một mặt to lớn lại trắng noãn tường.

Nơi này hắn biết, ngay tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bọn hắn muốn tranh tài bóng chày trận phía sau, là cùng một chỗ tự do vẽ xấu tường, sớm đã bị vẽ đầy. Nhưng bây giờ, mặt này tường lại là thuần trắng dáng vẻ. Vốn là có người định kỳ trắng xanh, cũng không phải lúc này.

"Ta mang lấy bọn hắn cùng một chỗ chỉnh, ta cảm thấy lấy vẫn được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay đút túi đứng tại phía sau hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào.

"Ngươi thích không?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người lại, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cõng quang đứng ở trước mặt hắn, cái cổ xương quai xanh chảy xuống mồ hôi.

"Nói qua cần phải trả, thế nào, còn hài lòng không?"

"Hài lòng." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhẹ giọng đáp.

"Vậy ta đâu?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hỏi.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình giống như hiểu, lại hình như không có hiểu.

"Ngươi biết rõ còn cố hỏi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này ngược lại không táo bạo, rất bình tĩnh.

"Ta thích ngươi."

"Từ ta lần thứ nhất lôi kéo ngươi chạy thời điểm liền coi trọng ngươi."

...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hít sâu một hơi: "Ngươi nếu là nguyện ý đi cùng với ta, liền đem cái này rương đồ vật cầm, theo ta đi." Nói xong câu này, hắn dừng một chút.

"Ngươi nếu là không nguyện ý, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện méo mó đầu, "Ngươi nếu là không nguyện ý, ta liền tiếp tục đuổi ngươi, tại ngươi đáp ứng ta trước đó chúng ta hay là hảo huynh đệ."

Vượt quá Ung Thánh Hựu dự kiến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có nói từ bỏ, cũng không phải muốn đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, mà là nói muốn tiếp tục làm hảo huynh đệ. Chỉ là, tựa hồ cũng cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa hắn sẽ nói như vậy, giống như đã sớm hiểu rõ tại tâm đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến bên tường đi chậm rãi đem thuốc màu bình cất kỹ, ôm lấy thùng dụng cụ.

"Ngươi để ta ngẫm lại."

Không biết có phải hay không là mình nhìn lầm, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình trông thấy, tại hắn ôm thùng dụng cụ xoay người trong nháy mắt đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt giống lọt vào vỡ đi ra thiêu đốt hỏa hồng ánh nắng, so trong tay mình thuốc màu còn muốn nổi bật, nhưng một nháy mắt nhưng lại dập tắt không gặp.

Lần này đổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nói, tốt.

8.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước khi đi, còn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, tuần sau ta có tranh tài, sẽ mời một tuần giả, ngươi có thể hảo hảo nghĩ. Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý đáp ứng ta, ngươi liền đến xem so tài, ta cho ngươi lưu vị trí.

Nhưng mãi cho đến tranh tài kết thúc, kia chỗ ngồi hay là trống không. Sau khi cuộc tranh tài kết thúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng đứng tại trận thượng khán kia một chỗ một mực trống không cái ghế, kia cái góc độ ánh nắng chói mắt giống dán ánh mắt khoét qua. Thanh lý tràng tử nhân viên công tác bất lưu thần đụng ngã Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn lập tức ngã xuống đất.

Đây là một trận nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly ác chiến, lấy cực kỳ nhỏ bé chênh lệch thua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng không cam lòng giờ phút này tất cả đều biến thành muốn phát tiết, muốn đua xe xúc động. Hai tay của hắn chống đất đứng dậy từ cầu thủ thông đạo đi cửa sau ra sân bóng, sửng sốt.

Mồ hôi ướt đẫm người trước mắt phía sau lưng, màu trắng áo thun rầu rĩ dán tại phía sau hắn. Từ hắn cái góc độ này có thể nhìn thấy quần áo vạt áo bị mang theo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, người này nhất định lại cắn quần áo vẽ tranh. Ánh sáng cùng nhiệt không chút kiêng kỵ chiếu nghiêng xuống, dưới ánh mặt trời "Oath" không thể so tại trong hẻm nhỏ chưa hoàn thành thái, rốt cục, rốt cục thành cực kỳ một trang nổi bật.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra phía trước, vì hắn ngăn trở độc ác ánh nắng. Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu cười với hắn một cái, hay là bộ kia rất du côn bộ dáng.

"Làm sao ngươi tới rồi?"

"Biết rõ còn cố hỏi."

"Ta lại muốn hỏi, làm sao ngươi tới. Ngươi đều có thể biết rõ còn cố hỏi còn không cho ta cũng dạng này?"

"Ngươi người này làm sao ngây thơ như vậy."

"Ai ngây thơ, ngươi không nói ta nhưng đi. Ta cưỡi xe rất nhanh ngươi nhưng không đuổi kịp ta."

"Ngươi? Ngươi đều như vậy mà còn cưỡi xe?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trên đùi hắn máu ứ đọng, trầy da.

"Ngươi là ta ai vậy ngươi quản được sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy cái này lời thoại có chút quen tai.

"Ta là ngươi là ai?" Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lấy trong tay thuốc màu bình, ôm lấy khóe miệng đọc tới đọc lui lấy câu này, ta là ngươi là ai?

"Chúng ta, là hảo huynh đệ?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dò rõ hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, thử thăm dò.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, đem thuốc màu bình về sau hất lên, bang lang rơi xuống đất, liền cùng đêm hôm ấy bị bay lên đá một cái bay ra ngoài lon nước, tại cái này không thế nào trống trải cũng không yên tĩnh địa phương, tại hai người trong lòng, đều phát ra một tiếng vang thật lớn.

"Ai là ngươi huynh đệ."

"Ai muốn cùng ngươi làm huynh đệ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên nắm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ áo hung hăng hôn đi lên, dùng hắn bình thường luôn luôn mang theo du côn cười miệng hôn đi lên.

"Cái này mẹ hắn là tình yêu."

9.

"Chỗ này một lần nữa quy hoạch, tất cả đều phải cải cách, ai bảo các ngươi ở chỗ này loạn bôi vẽ linh tinh phá hư bộ mặt thành phố rồi? !" Nơi xa lại có cảnh mũ mà hồng hộc mang thở chạy tới gầm thét.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhặt lên trên mặt đất thuốc màu bình cực kỳ cấp tốc phun cái "I pledge, Vōtum & fides", cực kỳ viết ngoáy, rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu cùng chính hắn trong mắt lại là vô cùng rõ ràng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tay mang theo hắn hướng dừng xe địa phương chạy đi, thuốc màu bình rơi lả tả trên đất. Tức giận đến tấm ảnh cảnh đối lấy bóng lưng của bọn hắn dậm chân.

Lần này là Ung Thánh Hựu tay nắm tay lái gia tốc, phong thanh to lớn. Hắn rất nhỏ giọng nói, lại làm mất ta một bộ dụng cụ vẽ tranh, làm sao bây giờ a.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở sau lưng ôm eo của hắn, bờ môi dán sát vào lỗ tai hắn nói, từ từ trả đi vậy liền.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy mang lấy bọn hắn thanh xuân lời thề, nghĩa vô phản cố chạy tiến một mảnh quang mang bên trong, đón gió chạy, giống phá phong mà ra nhọn tiêu, đinh tiến trong lòng.


	74. Chapter 74

【 đan Ung 】 tốt Bling xấu linh

1.

Khi hai người cùng một chỗ sau kích tình nhiệt tình đều rút đi, ngươi có hay không còn có thể kiên định không thay đổi nắm tay của đối phương đi xuống?

Không có cái gì là đời đời bất hủ.

Yêu cũng không phải.

2.

Cùng một chỗ quá lâu, lâu đến đối phương tốt và không tốt đều thành thói quen.

Yêu đương thời điểm, cảm giác đối phương tốt tựa như đầy trời sao trời, đếm cũng đếm không hết, vĩnh viễn đang lóe lên. Liền ngay cả trên mặt mấy nốt ruồi nhỏ đều đáng yêu đến muốn hôn.

Nhưng cùng yêu đương khác biệt, trong sinh hoạt củi gạo dầu muối tương dấm trà để người không có cách nào lại ổn định lại tâm thần đi thưởng thức bầu trời đêm, chỉ có thể đối nướng được lòng người bên trong cháy bỏng liệt nhật phàn nàn, lúc này, liền một vì sao cũng nhìn không thấy.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra tựa như là dạng này, bảy năm chi ngứa giống như đến.

Nhưng bọn hắn sinh hoạt cuối cùng cùng những người khác là có một số khác biệt, bởi vì bọn hắn gặp một vị tiên nữ, tạm thời xưng nàng là JZ.

JZ xuất hiện cho bọn hắn sinh hoạt rót vào hoàn toàn mới nguyên tố ——

"Lại thua, đều mấy năm trò chơi của ngươi kỹ thuật đều không có một chút tiến bộ, tay của ngươi là vuốt chó sao?"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên từ trong đầu xuất hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xem mình lông mềm như nhung còn mang theo mềm mềm đệm thịt vuốt chó ngẩn người.

Giống như, là có như vậy một chút quan hệ.

"Ngươi là lỗ tai quá nhỏ nghe không được sao? Ta đều hô ngươi ba lần mau nhanh đi tắm rửa! ! !"

Tối hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu lại bởi vì chính mình cố lấy chơi game không có nghe thấy hắn sinh khí.

Nhìn xem trong gương mình, hay là đồng dạng khuôn mặt chỉ là lỗ tai lớn tầm vài vòng, rất giống hiện thực bản cái lỗ tai lớn đồ đồ.

Giống như, là có như vậy một chút quan hệ.

3.

Trải qua đầu một ngày nếm thử về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel phát hiện, bọn hắn trong sinh hoạt, tựa hồ có cái gì tại trong lúc lơ đãng đã phát sinh cải biến.

Chỉ cần bọn hắn đối với đối phương phát cáu hoặc là mắng chửi người, như vậy bọn hắn mắng đối tượng thường thường liền sẽ dựa theo hắn nói cái hướng kia phát triển: Tay của ngươi là vuốt chó sao, ngươi là lỗ tai quá nhỏ nghe không được à...

Bọn hắn phát hiện cái này vấn đề nghiêm trọng về sau, nghĩ hết các loại biện pháp đều không làm nên chuyện gì, đành phải mỗi một lần muốn tức giận trước đó đều nhịn xuống, sau đó cưỡng ép điên cuồng khen đối phương.

Thế là, bọn hắn liền biến thành dạng này ——

Sáng sớm rời giường, hai người đồng thời mở mắt chăn mền còn không có xốc lên, nhìn trần nhà liền bắt đầu.

"Thân yêu ngươi thật sự là mẫu thai mỹ nam a, nhìn cái này không hóa trang đều lấp lánh sữa bò làn da, thật sự là tiện sát người bên ngoài! Khuôn mặt thiên tài!"

"Thân yêu ngươi cũng thế, hôm nay soái khí gương mặt lại làm việc cho tốt nữa nha! Không hổ là Ung Thánh Hựu! Nhìn xem gương mặt này quả thực là nghệ thuật a nghệ thuật!"

"Nơi nào nơi nào, ngươi mới thật là ở nhà dùng soái khí liền có thể hiếu kính phụ mẫu đi ra ngoài dùng mỹ mạo liền có thể chinh phục toàn thế giới mỹ nam! Hành tẩu hoạ báo!"

"Thân yêu ngươi thật sự là lịch đại cấp mỹ mạo phát ra! Nhân gian mật đào! Đại lục nhan giá trị cọc tiêu! Từ thể phát sáng mỹ mạo!"

"Hoàn toàn ngắm bắn mị lực! Không thể ngăn cản so ánh nắng còn chói mắt soái khí Ung Thánh Hựu! Là trong mắt có vũ trụ tiên tử a! Có thể cùng ngươi đợi tại cùng một gian phòng bên trong thật sự là may mắn phải thút thít!"

"Mỹ nhan thợ thủ công Daniel, dạng này mỹ mạo là chân thật sao! Dù cho tận mắt khoảng cách gần nhìn thấy cũng là khó mà tiếp nhận hòa tan lòng người trình độ!"

"Manga bên trong đi ra nhất đẳng nhân vật chính Ung Thánh Hựu! Hoàn mỹ Thần cấp mỹ mạo, mỹ mạo giới đệ nhất thế giới!"

"Sữa bò làn da Daniel! Vung sóng hắc u Daniel!"

...

"Uy Daniel, ta nói, chúng ta trước rời giường đi."

Khương Daniel lên tiếng xoay người rời giường, đem Ung Thánh Hựu góc chăn dịch tốt: "Ngươi lại nằm một lát, ta đi làm điểm tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel bóng lưng đột nhiên xuất hiện một câu: "Ngay cả cái ót cũng là kinh người mỹ mạo!"

Không khí yên tĩnh một trận, hai người đều cười.

Hai người phát hiện, chỉ cần bình thường ở chung không mắng chửi người, như vậy những chuyện kia đều sẽ không phát sinh, cái gọi là tốt mất linh xấu linh. Chỉ là một lúc sau, khó tránh khỏi lại bởi vì chút lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ cãi nhau, hai người cũng đều chính là trẻ tuổi nóng tính thời điểm, ai cũng không chịu để ai, cuối cùng dù sao vẫn là sẽ mất lý trí tức giận mắng đối phương vài câu.

Mà tương ứng địa, những lời kia cũng đều nhất nhất ứng nghiệm.

4.

Mới đầu hai người bọn hắn cũng không có để ý như vậy, ngược lại nhìn đối phương buồn cười bộ dáng ôm bụng cười, mà lại ban đầu mấy ngày, chỉ muốn rời nhà đủ loại này biến hóa đều sẽ biến mất, ai biết loại biến hóa này ngay từ đầu chỉ là không ảnh hưởng toàn cục, về sau thời gian dần qua tiếp tục thời gian càng ngày càng dài, bắt đầu ảnh hưởng đến bọn hắn thực tế. Nguyên lai JZ tiên nữ ma lực, cũng không giới hạn tại đây.

Đầu trời buổi tối tan việc sau Ung Thánh Hựu gọi Khương Daniel thuận tay mang một ít đồ ăn trở về. Bình thường rất ít quản những này việc vặt Khương Daniel đối thông thường món ăn giá cả giá thị trường căn bản cũng không hiểu rõ, tiện tay mua về đồ ăn không chỉ có không mới mẻ, vẫn còn so sánh thường ngày giá cả muốn đắt, rõ ràng chính là bị người hố. Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi sinh khí, thuận miệng nói câu "Về sau mua khoai tây đều sáu mươi khối một cân, thua thiệt chết ngươi."

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel khi về nhà trừ có chút sinh khí, còn mang theo đầy mình không hiểu. Hắn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu: "Thân yêu ngươi bình thường mua khoai tây đều là sáu mươi mốt cân sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đĩa rớt xuống đất.

Bởi vì công việc nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại trường kỳ ở vào yên lặng trạng thái, có đôi khi tan tầm cũng quên mở ra, thường xuyên bỏ lỡ Khương Daniel điện thoại.

"Luôn luôn điện thoại cho ngươi là bởi vì lo lắng cho ta ngươi gặp được sự tình, ta là đang lo lắng ngươi!" Khương Daniel đối với cái này thường thường lẽ thẳng khí hùng. Cứ việc Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua hắn không ít lần hắn lòng ham chiếm hữu quá mạnh luôn luôn mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều muốn biết hắn động tĩnh, hắn cũng vẫn không có ý định đổi. Tại Khương Daniel trong ý thức, cái này kỳ thật cũng là hắn biểu đạt tình cảm mình một loại phương thức.

"Ta khi làm việc có thể gặp được sự tình gì, có chuyện ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết a!" Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này cũng rất bực bội, mới đầu hắn cũng không có thói quen như vậy, chỉ là điện thoại của hắn thường xuyên sẽ không đúng lúc cắm vào tiến đến, có đôi khi là hội nghị có đôi khi là cùng lãnh đạo nói chuyện... Dạng này thật làm hắn rất buồn rầu.

"Có phải là chỉ có điện thoại của ta ngươi nghe không được? Ngươi nói cho ta thanh âm khác chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng không nghe thấy? Ngươi không phải tại nhằm vào ta sao? Ngươi có phải hay không ghét bỏ ta rồi?" Hai người nhỏ giọng tranh chấp trong chốc lát, Khương Daniel rốt cục không cam lòng lớn tiếng.

Ngày thứ hai mới đi công ty một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cho lão bản phát tin nhắn xin phép nghỉ về nhà, phát tin nhắn cho Khương Daniel để hắn đến đón mình. Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại đến, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một hồi, hay là quải điệu.

Đứng ở công ty dưới lầu chờ lấy Khương Daniel xe tới. Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa xe thời điểm trên mặt của hắn quả nhiên một điểm tiếu dung đều không có, xem ra muốn trách hắn vì cái gì lại treo hắn điện thoại, nhưng là khi nhìn đến hắn một khắc này lại đem hỏa khí từ yết hầu ép xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa xe nghiêng người đối Khương Daniel nói: "Ta giống như thật, nghe không được."

Trong chớp nhoáng này, Khương Daniel giống như cũng mất thông, thẳng đến bảo an đến gõ xe của hắn cửa sổ mới thanh tỉnh lại mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi.

5.

Trên đường đi Ung Thánh Hựu đều không tiếp tục mở miệng quá.

Hắn hiện tại cũng không phải là hoàn toàn nghe không được, chỉ là thính lực rất yếu ớt.

Tốt dừng xe thời điểm, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện mình toàn thân đều bị mồ hôi lạnh ướt đẫm. Hắn khó khăn nuốt nước miếng, giống sống sờ sờ nuốt vào một cây đao đem cổ họng của mình cũng xé ra ngạnh phải nói không ra lời.

Ngay cả chính hắn đều không có có ý thức đến, lên lầu thời điểm hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay nắm phải có nhiều gấp, tâm càng không ngừng nhảy như trống lôi.

"Thật, thật xin lỗi... Ta..." Khương Daniel không biết nên như thế nào mở cái miệng này.

"Trước đổi giày." Ung Thánh Hựu xem hiểu khẩu hình của hắn, cười khổ kẻ ngu này vào cửa liền lôi kéo hắn ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon ngay cả giày đều không đổi.

"Ta..." Khương Daniel còn muốn nói điều gì, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu nói, ta thử một chút trước ngủ một giấc nghỉ ngơi một chút có thể hay không rất nhiều.

Hai người bọn họ đều ý thức được, đây nhất định không phải cái gì đột phát tật bệnh, cùng lúc trước phát sinh liên tiếp sự tình là nhất định có quan hệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường lật qua lật lại, nhắm mắt lại lại ngủ không được, đầy bụng tâm sự đem hắn ép tới có chút thở không nổi.

Hắn là cái tâm rất tinh tế người, gặp được sự tình cũng luôn luôn hắn nghĩ đến càng nhiều hơn một chút, gặp gỡ dạng này quái sự đã để trong lòng của hắn trầm tích lấy một hơi ra không được rất là khó chịu, dứt khoát liền trợn tròn mắt nhìn lên trần nhà, đem gần đây phát sinh sự tình đều ở trong lòng vuốt một lần. Đến tột cùng từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu, bọn hắn lại luôn là xem nhẹ đối phương cảm thụ, đem hết thảy dễ làm thành đương nhiên đâu?

Mà Khương Daniel hai tay đặt tại trên đầu gối chống đỡ đầu, ánh mắt mờ mịt lại tự trách. Hắn nghĩ tới mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua lời nói nặng bắt đầu nghĩ lại từ bản thân tới.

"Hắn biến thành dạng này nhất định là lỗi của ta, là ta nói hắn ghét bỏ ta là ta hung hắn còn nói hắn nghe không được... Đều tại ta, thật trách ta..."

"Ta không nên tức giận liền mặc kệ không cố vấn nói nặng lời, thật không nên..."

Khương Daniel suy đi nghĩ lại, muốn đi tìm hắn, lại sợ quấy rầy đến hắn nghỉ ngơi, liền tự mình cầm giấy bút cho cách nhau một bức tường Ung Thánh Hựu viết thư, đem hắn lời muốn nói toàn bộ toàn viết lên, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ ngơi tốt liền có thể trông thấy.

Nói là không khốn, nhưng suy nghĩ chuyện nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không khỏi chìm vào mộng đẹp. Tỉnh lại thời điểm nghiêng đầu đã nhìn thấy gối đầu bên cạnh gấp thành ái tâm hình dạng giấy. Ung Thánh Hựu đem thư triển khai đọc xong cười lên. Gia hỏa này, nguyên lai còn tại yêu đương thời điểm liền thích dùng một chiêu này, cho hắn viết thư viết thư tình gấp thành ái tâm hình dạng, qua nhiều năm như vậy còn thích dùng một chiêu này đến hống hắn. Mặc dù sáo lộ hay là rất lâu trước kia sáo lộ, hiệu quả lại là rõ rệt. Nguyên lai tại bọn hắn trong sinh hoạt, còn có rất nhiều trân quý ký ức không có biến mất, còn có rất nhiều thứ cũng đều hay là dáng dấp ban đầu. Cũng không có thay đổi, thật tốt.

6.

"Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, nếu như không phải là bởi vì ta lần này cái dạng này, chúng ta lúc nào mới có thể ổn định lại tâm thần nghĩ lại mình cuộc sống bây giờ? Nếu như không phải là bởi vì lần này, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy mình không nên quá lỗ mãng không nên thích ăn dấm dễ tức giận sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hay là quyết định hảo hảo cùng hắn nói một chút.

"Ta không phải, ta là, ta là lo lắng ngươi a, ta biết đến sai lầm của mình ta sẽ sửa, ta, ta cũng không có ăn bậy dấm nha..." Khương Daniel có chút ủy khuất, nhỏ giọng phản bác.

"Vậy nếu như... Ài , chờ một chút? !" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt nhìn. Xem hết Khương Daniel ngôn từ thành khẩn thái độ đoan chính thư xin lỗi kiêm thư tình về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện hắn có thể nghe thấy.

Mà lại quan trọng hơn chính là, ngồi đối diện hắn Khương Daniel, giống như cũng phát sinh một chút biến hóa.

Hai con màu trắng nhọn tai nhọn lông mềm như nhung từ bị hắn xoa loạn thất bát tao mềm phát bên trong sinh ra, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nghiêm túc lời nói, cũng đi theo lỗ tai chủ nhân thấp đầu cùng một chỗ đạp kéo xuống, sau lưng còn có một đầu màu trắng xoã tung cái đuôi, vốn là vui sướng dựng thẳng tại sau lưng, lúc này cũng lung la lung lay rũ xuống, cả người đều ủy khuất phải cuộn thành một đoàn.

"Daniel, ngươi, lỗ tai của ngươi... Còn có cái đuôi, là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Ừm?" Khương Daniel nghe nói như thế cũng là sững sờ. Chần chờ đưa thay sờ sờ đầu của mình cùng sau lưng, a một tiếng, lập tức cười lên.

"Ta đoán là ta trước đó nghĩ sự tình, cũng thành thật."

"Ngươi nghĩ gì?"

"Ta nghĩ gì ngươi còn không biết sao? Ta hi vọng ta nếu là có lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi liền tốt, không vui thời điểm liền đem lỗ tai nhắm lại đến, vui vẻ thời điểm lỗ tai mình sẽ chi lăng, dạng này ngươi liền có thể trông thấy tâm tình của ta. Ta không giỏi ngôn từ, cũng không biết làm sao đối ngươi tốt cũng không biết làm sao biểu đạt mình, cho nên ta nghĩ nếu như ta có thể có cái đuôi ngươi chỉ cần trông thấy cái đuôi của ta liền có thể biết ta nhiều thích ngươi."

"Rất thích rất thích, là lỗ tai một dựng thẳng cái đuôi cũng phải một mực dao thích."

"Ngươi luôn luôn đặc biệt đặc biệt chú ý công việc của ngươi, ta muốn để ngươi quan tâm nhiều hơn ta thế nhưng là ta lại không biết phải làm sao..."

"Ta thật thật không phải là cố ý muốn ăn dấm..."

Ung Thánh Hựu chống cằm cùng Khương Daniel cẩn thận đối mặt. Ngồi tại bàn ăn đối diện Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng không có thay đổi, hay là như thế ngây ngô, trong mắt hay là có đơn thuần như vậy hừng hực tình cảm. Đã từng từng màn ở trước mắt hiện lên, mỗi ngày sáng sớm nóng hổi bữa sáng, từ chạy mấy con phố mua được tự mình làm, mỗi một cái ngày kỷ niệm xưa nay không từng lặp lại kinh hỉ... Nguyên lai hết thảy cũng không có thay đổi.

Từ mũi chua đến nghẹn ngào, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được, hai tay chống tại bàn ăn bên trên cúi người liền hôn đi lên.

"Ta biết."

"Ta đều biết."

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi."

7.

Khi hết thảy đều giải thích rõ ràng về sau, sự tình liền dễ làm nhiều.

Hai người rất tốt lợi dụng lần này thiên ngoại cơ hội tốt nghiêm túc nghĩ lại mình bình thường rất nhiều lơ đãng hành vi kỳ thật tạo thành bao lớn ảnh hưởng.

Cuồng công việc Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục ý thức được trong sinh hoạt trừ sự nghiệp còn có rất nhiều cần phải chú ý đồ vật, rành rành như thế tâm tế người lại bởi vì đối mặt chính là mình thân cận nhất yêu nhau nhất người liền trở nên chẳng phải cân nhắc chu toàn thực tế là chính mình vấn đề.

Mà lòng ham chiếm hữu quá mạnh tổng thích ăn dấm lại không quen biểu đạt đành phải phát tiểu tỳ khí Khương Daniel cũng minh bạch bất luận là cỡ nào bất thiện ngôn từ chỉ cần là dùng lòng đang biểu đạt tình cảm của mình, đối phương là nhất định có thể hảo hảo tiếp thu được, càng không nên bởi vì mặt đối người thân cận nhất của mình liền không kiêng nể gì cả.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu, còn nhớ lại lấy Khương Daniel chữ viết rồng bay phượng múa, cùng trong câu chữ lộ ra yêu thương, ngay cả lòng dạ hẹp hòi đều đáng yêu phải không được.

Khương Daniel trước mắt, còn tại từng lần một chiếu lại lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi ngập ngừng nói đọc hắn viết cho hắn tin, trong mắt là thịnh không hạ ôn nhu ngọt ngào.

Không có cái gì là đời đời bất hủ.

Yêu cũng không phải.

Nhưng ta đối với ngươi yêu là.

8.

Thế nhân đối yêu cầu của ngươi quá nhiều, muốn ngươi ưu tú muốn ngươi nghe lời, muốn ngươi công việc nghiêm túc học tập cố gắng, muốn ngươi quan tâm muốn ngươi ôn nhu...

Ta nguyên bản cũng giống như bọn họ tục, đối yêu cầu của ngươi thật nhiều thật nhiều.

Nhưng bây giờ ta không muốn, ta muốn thế gian tốt sự tình đều phát sinh ở trên thân thể ngươi, tốt tất cả đều BlingBling quay chung quanh tại ngươi chung quanh, xấu tất cả đều không linh nghiệm.

Ta chỉ cần ngươi hảo hảo, hết ăn lại nằm không quan hệ, thích ăn dấm cũng không quan hệ.

Ta chỉ cần ngươi vui vẻ vui vẻ, vĩnh viễn làm bảo bối của ta.

9.

Trường tiểu học phụ thuộc ái tâm thư tín một phong, mời kiểm tra và nhận.

Cho ta thân yêu Ung Ung:

Đây là chúng ta cùng một chỗ năm thứ bảy đúng hay không? Có phải là cảm thấy rất lâu không nhìn thấy ta Tiểu Ái tâm? Kỳ thật tại thư phòng trong ngăn kéo còn có co lại thế, đáng tiếc ngươi luôn luôn bận quá, bình thường bốn tưng tửng cả ngày làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm, không có thời gian nhìn ta cũng không có thời gian nhìn Tiểu Ái tâm.

Ta biết nhà chúng ta Ung Ung là một cái công việc đặc biệt phụ trách người, làm sự tình đặc biệt nghiêm túc! Mặc áo sơmi đeo caravat thời điểm nhưng soái! Ta liền đặc biệt thích xem ngươi mặc trang phục chính thức, nhìn thấy ngươi mặc trang phục chính thức ta liền nhớ lại hai ta tại giáo đường bên trong tuyên thệ thời điểm, mặc ta cho chọn quần áo nói "Ta nguyện ý" !

Thế nhưng là càng về sau ta liền đặc biệt chán ghét nhìn ngươi mặc trang phục chính thức, bởi vì ngươi một mặc trang phục chính thức chính là muốn đi làm việc công việc, loay hoay đều không để ý tới ta! Tại trong lòng ngươi công việc sắp xếp thứ nhất thứ hai thứ ba, ta đều chỉ có thể dựa vào bên cạnh đứng. Nhưng là ta lại không thể bởi vì ngươi công việc cùng ngươi sinh khí, ta biết ngươi bề bộn nhiều việc rất mệt mỏi, nhưng là ta nhưng ủy khuất! ! !

Bất quá ta mới không nghĩ để ngươi biết ta ăn ngươi công việc dấm, nhiều mất mặt mà nha.

Nhưng là thế nào xử lý nha, ta chính là rất yêu rất yêu ngươi nha, yêu đến hận không thể đem ngươi quây lại. Bên cạnh ngươi ưu tú người nhiều như vậy, ta đương nhiên lo lắng ngươi! ! Bất quá ngươi coi trọng ta nói rõ ánh mắt của ngươi là không có đi chệch, điểm ấy đầy đủ khẳng định, hôn hôn! !

Ngươi biết vì cái gì ta luôn luôn lo lắng ngươi gặp được sự tình vì cái gì luôn luôn nhịn không được điện thoại cho ngươi vì cái gì luôn luôn ăn dấm sao?

Ung Ung ngươi có nhớ hay không hai chúng ta cao trung thời điểm, lớp mười một học kỳ sau ngươi bị người tại trong hẻm nhỏ vây rồi? Ta vừa vặn đi ngang qua cái hẻm nhỏ thuận tay đem ngươi vớt ra ngươi còn khen ta thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm tới? Nếu không phải một lần kia hai chúng ta còn không có cách nào mà quen đâu. Nhưng là ngươi biết không, ngày đó chắn ngươi tiểu lưu manh đầu nhi, truy ta rõ rệt bông hoa truy 3 tháng người ta ngay mặt đều không có thưởng một cái, kết quả xoay mặt tìm ngươi muốn phụ đạo làm việc, cho người ta tức giận đến muốn đánh ngươi.

Ngươi ưu tú như vậy, thích ngươi người kỳ thật nhưng nhiều! ! Nghĩ cùng với ngươi đều cùng qua năm quan chém sáu tướng, thật vất vả giải quyết bên cạnh ngươi bằng hữu giải quyết trong nhà ngươi người, đầu đều cho ta sầu khoan khoái! !

Bất quá ta biết ngươi sẽ không thay đổi, ngươi tốt nhất, ngươi đối ta cũng tốt nhất! ! Thế giới vô địch thứ nhất bạo tạc tốt! !

Cho nên ta thật, rất áy náy rất áy náy, nhưng là lại không biết làm như thế nào cùng ngươi nói. Ta thích lẩm bẩm, nhưng là đối mặt với ngươi thời điểm lại cái gì đều nói không nên lời, lật qua lật lại chính là khô cằn ba chữ kia chính ta cảm thấy quá ngu, sợ ngươi ghét bỏ ta, dứt khoát liền cái gì cũng không nói. Nói ta ủy khuất sợ ngươi cảm thấy ta già mồm, nói ta ăn dấm sợ ngươi cảm thấy ta không hiểu chuyện... Bởi vì bọn hắn đều nói, bảy năm chi ngứa bảy năm chi ngứa, ta sợ ta làm không được để ngươi chán ghét ta.

Kết quả ta luôn luôn đem mình làm cho vội vã cuống cuồng, nhìn bên cạnh ngươi mỗi người đều mang phòng bị. Hiện tại mới hiểu được là chính ta quá ngây thơ, luôn luôn đem sự tình làm cho rất phức tạp. Bọn hắn nói sinh hoạt lâu liền sẽ hai nhìn hai tướng ghét, nói bảy năm chi ngứa, nói dạng này như vậy, ta lại luôn đem những này nghe vào, lại xem nhẹ cảm thụ của ngươi. Chúng ta mới sẽ không hai nhìn hai tướng ghét, tích lũy tháng ngày trên tinh thần phù hợp như thế nào là người bên ngoài có thể lý giải đây này? Để người khác cho ta làm tham mưu khó tin cậy nhất. Truy ngươi thời điểm ta nghe bạn cùng phòng tham mưu cho ngươi tặng hoa, hay là chính ta đi hái mới mẻ hoa, kết quả ngươi phấn hoa dị ứng bị ta đưa vào bệnh viện. Cái này tai nạn xấu hổ ta nhớ một đời! !

Ta sẽ ăn dấm ta sẽ lo lắng cũng không phải là bởi vì ngươi cho an toàn của ta cảm giác không đủ, cũng không phải là ta cảm thấy ngươi không quan tâm ta. Ta là có thể cảm giác được ngươi yêu ta ngươi đối ta quan tâm, thế nhưng là chính ta liền nói không nên lời! ! Ta quá không biết biểu đạt tình cảm của mình, ta lo lắng ngươi sẽ bởi vì cái này cho là ta không có yêu ngươi như vậy, ta mới có thể muốn dùng loại phương thức này để ngươi biết ta quan tâm. Nhưng là hiện tại ta biết, kỳ thật ta làm cái gì ngươi đều có thể hiểu, ngươi ý nghĩ ta cũng đều biết.

Cũng không phải là sinh hoạt mài đi ta yêu nhiệt tình của ngươi hoặc là ngươi đối sự quan tâm của ta, là bởi vì cùng một chỗ thời gian dài như vậy, để ta đem ngươi đối sự quan tâm của ta xem như đương nhiên, mới luôn luôn tính toán chi li, mới không có cảm thấy được nhiệt tình dung nhập vào trong sinh hoạt tế thủy trường lưu từng giờ từng phút.

Nhưng trước đó ta lại không có suy nghĩ những vấn đề này, còn hung ngươi, làm hại ngươi... Ta hướng Ung Ung cam đoan, về sau có chuyện gì đều tốt thương lượng, tuyệt đối không Hồ loạn phát tỳ khí! ! Là ta không tốt ta về sau cũng không tiếp tục hung ngươi! !

...

Nguyên lai ta coi là yêu nhau liền không có mâu thuẫn, cho nên mới sẽ có một chút sự tình đều cảm thấy khó chịu, nhưng là hiện tại ta biết mặc kệ cỡ nào hoàn mỹ người đều cuối cùng không phải thần. Đi xuyên qua nhân gian khói bếp bên trong phàm nhân bất luận cỡ nào ôn nhu lại hoặc là đa tình, có tình cảm liền sẽ có mâu thuẫn.

Ăn dấm đương nhiên cũng là tình cảm một bộ phận. Một quan hệ đến người mình thích, lại ôn nhu lại nhiều tình đều lập tức trở nên hẹp hòi hề hề hận không thể đem thích bên người thân mỗi người mỗi một câu mỗi một ánh mắt tách ra nát nghiên cứu, hận không thể đem hắn thăm dò tại trong ví giấu đi, toàn thế giới chỉ có ta có được ngươi. Bằng hữu của ta còn cười ta đây nói ta đối chuyện gì cũng không để tâm người vậy mà đối sự tình của ngươi nhỏ mọn như vậy, còn như thế thích ăn dấm.

Ghen tuông góp nhặt liền biến thành ta luôn luôn tính toán chi li, luôn luôn gọi điện thoại cho ngươi, luôn luôn làm ra chút mâu thuẫn nhỏ nhỏ Ô Long, còn ở trong lòng trách ngươi đều không để ý ta.

Thế nhưng là nguyên lai trong sinh hoạt những cái kia từng li từng tí mâu thuẫn kỳ thật cũng không phải là không quan tâm, không phải không yêu. Là quá yêu yêu đến đã đem lẫn nhau xem như mình một bộ phận dung nhập sinh mệnh. Ta thật ngốc. Ta đáp ứng ngươi về sau tại ngươi thời gian làm việc tuyệt không loạn gọi điện thoại, nhưng là ngươi cũng phải đáp ứng ta không muốn luôn luôn tăng ca không muốn luôn luôn thức đêm suốt đêm, dạng này mà nhưng quá không ra gì không có ngươi như thế không thương tiếc thân thể của mình! ! Yêu quý ngươi bản thân chẳng khác nào yêu quý ta ngươi biết không! !

Còn có a, ta cam đoan cũng không tiếp tục nghe người khác Hồ liệt liệt không nghe người khác khuyến khích ta, ta chỉ nghe ngươi cộc!

Bảy năm chi ngứa lại như thế nào? Bảy năm đủ đem toàn thân tế bào đều thay đổi thành mới, cỗ thân thể này cùng trong thân thể linh hồn nhưng cũng vẫn như cũ yêu ngươi, về sau cũng sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ yêu ngươi. Còn nhiều thời gian, về sau mỗi thời gian bên trong, ta đều có thể yêu ngươi nhiều một chút.

PS: Ta làm một giấc mộng, mộng thấy một cái thấy không rõ mặt tiên nữ nói đây là cho chúng ta hai một lần khảo nghiệm, đã hai chúng ta có thể thành tâm thành ý yêu đối phương, nàng liền rời đi, để ta hảo hảo đối ngươi cố mà trân quý sinh hoạt, nếu là phát hiện hai chúng ta lại cãi nhau nàng liền để chúng ta về sau mỗi lần mua thức ăn đều là sáu mươi mốt cân! ! Hoảng sợ. jpg! ! Hai chúng ta kiếm tiền cũng không dễ dàng! ! Bất quá dù sao chúng ta cũng sẽ không lại cãi nhau cũng khẳng định phiền phức không đến JZ tiên nữ đúng không! !

P PS: Ta thuận tiện còn cùng với nàng hứa một cái nho nhỏ nguyện vọng, ngươi đoán xem nhìn muốn hay không? Ta nhưng sẽ không nói cho ngươi nha ~ trừ phi ngươi cười một chút hôn ta một cái! Trừ sắc đẹp của ngươi ta không tiếp thụ bất luận cái gì hối lộ! ! Ta nhưng chính trực! !

Cuối cùng, ta muốn nói với ngươi, ta yêu ngươi.

Ngươi,

Hôn hôn đối tượng

Hi vọng xem hết bản này tiện tay viết nhỏ đoản văn các nhà khoa học cũng có thể vĩnh viễn vui vẻ, vĩnh viễn làm bảo bối của ta.


	75. Chapter 75

"Thủy Trúc "

Sống một mình kiếm khách đan × thiếu niên trúc yêu Ung

-

Nói thiếu niên này khí phách cầm kiếm giang hồ, trừ tìm một vị lương sư học nghệ bàng thân, tình cảm cũng là trong lòng một cọc đại sự. Chỉ là tình cảm việc này cùng tập võ bái sư đồng dạng, gấp không được, chỉ có thể lại đi lại nhìn chậm đợi cơ duyên.

Mà nhắc tới thiên đạo lục giới ở giữa, cùng này trạng tương tự nói chung chính là tu hành, cần đợi đến thích hợp thời cơ tại thích hợp địa điểm, nếu không sợ là Trụy Ma đọa uyên vạn kiếp bất phục.

Tuy là vô luận tập võ hay là tu luyện hơi không cẩn thận đều là tẩu hỏa nhập ma đốt gân hủy mạch hạ tràng, nhưng chúng sinh vẫn là chạy theo như vịt, giống như đối đãi tình cảm như vậy, không phân rõ được bạch thạch tín mật đường vẫn như cũ vui vẻ chịu đựng.

Cổ ngữ có nói, mọi thứ đều có nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đủ loại ràng buộc, cũng bởi vậy mà lên, lại nghe một lần.

-

Năm nay xuân tới phải so những năm qua đều sớm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy cửa sổ mà trông, một tầng tuyết đọng đem tan chưa tan, trên trời còn rơi tuyết nhỏ phiến, lục đầu mới phát, lọt vào trong mắt chính là một vòng xanh nhạt lã chã. Nhanh tay nhanh chân đem mình dọn dẹp rõ ràng, xách kiếm liền đứng tại viện tử trung ương luyện công.

Mà hậu viện tường hiên bên trên nhẹ nhàng rơi một cái choai choai thiếu niên, một thân áo xanh bên trên xuyết thúy trúc, lẳng lặng nhìn xem tiền viện Khương Nghĩa Kiện luyện công. Kiếm khí mang theo trong tiếng gió kẹp lấy nội kình, một thân cám sắc trường sam tại hơi mỏng tuyết bay bên trong luyện được trên dưới tung bay, quanh thân một vòng mũi kiếm chỗ đến chỉ xuất phiến tuyết không rơi, nội kình thuần hậu. Giây lát thu chiêu, hai tay chậm rãi rủ xuống đến bên cạnh thân, tuyết bay rơi xuống hắn bên cạnh thân lúc đều bị hơi mỏng một đạo nội kình đẩy ra, đây chính là cái gọi là mưa rơi không ẩm ướt, chính là nội kình đại thành vẻ bề ngoài một trong. Thanh y thiếu niên một đôi mắt cười, đợi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về phòng liền nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt lật ra ngoài viện rời đi, hướng hậu sơn đi đến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào nhà một lát, lại ra cửa, lần theo phương hướng lại cũng là hướng phía phía sau núi đi.

-

"Giang hồ phong vân thay đổi rất nhanh, nhàn tới nghe một chút cũng được, ngươi muốn thật sự là có thể ngưng tinh khí sợ cũng là có thể nghe thấy. Dù sao cũng là chút nhàn sự tin đồn thú vị, chính ngươi đi nghe chẳng bằng ta kể cho ngươi lấy tươi sống thú vị chút..."

Thanh y thiếu niên kia giờ phút này đúng là hơi mờ tung bay ở sau lưng của hắn, chỉ tiếc Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn không thấy mảy may. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xếp bằng tại một cây tiểu Thúy trúc một bên, nói liên miên lải nhải đang giảng thứ gì, chợt nhìn là lẩm bẩm, nhưng tinh tế nhìn tới lại là tại đối cây kia thúy trúc nói chuyện.

Thanh y thiếu niên tại phía sau hắn cười khanh khách, từ bên cạnh hắn bay qua liền biến mất. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy một trận gió phất qua, dẫn tới hắn trở nên thất thần, cảm giác phải phong cách này ngoại thân cắt.

Trên thực tế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiên trì làm chuyện này đã có tốt mấy ngày này. Hắn nguyên là nghĩ đến đến phía sau núi đào chút măng đến ăn, trên đường về nhà lại nhìn thấy lúc đến nhỏ đống đất phá vỡ, chui ra một điểm non nhọn tới. Điểm kia màu xanh không hiểu phá lệ hấp dẫn người, hắn ma xui quỷ khiến ngồi xổm xuống xoa lên kia ngoi đầu lên măng nhọn, cảm thấy cái này măng phá lệ đáng yêu. Sau khi về nhà vẫn là nhớ, nhưng mà thực đang bận bịu tập võ một mực không có thể đi nhìn, không biết kia măng, bị những người khác đào đi không có, phía sau núi nơi hẻo lánh nước mưa lại nhiều, đường trơn ướt không dễ đi cực kì, nghĩ đến hẳn là không ai đi. Qua chút thời gian lại đi nhìn, đã trưởng thành một gốc mang theo thúy mầm non trúc, cái đầu nhỏ lại là thẳng tắp, càng lộ vẻ khí chất.

Một người sống một mình ở đây, cuối cùng lại bị một gốc cây trúc hấp dẫn đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cảm thấy thú vị cực kỳ. Đó bất quá là một gốc thực vật, phía sau núi khắp nơi đều là rừng trúc

Hắn lại sinh cảm thấy cái này một gốc rất thanh tú tú lệ, mỗi lần nhìn xem cái này trúc nhổ giò sinh trưởng tâm hắn hạ đều một trận mừng rỡ, tựa như có người bồi tiếp mình tiến bộ đồng dạng, thỏa mãn phi thường. Hắn luôn cảm thấy hắn nên có tinh phách, là có hồn linh, là có thể cảm thụ được, nghe được mình tồn tại, cho nên cũng dưỡng thành khi đó lúc ngày ngày đi bên cạnh hắn cùng hắn nói một chút mình kiến thức thói quen. Hắn tuy là nam nhi, lại phá lệ là ưa thích nói liên miên lải nhải, cứ như vậy chính là có người đang nghe chính mình nói chuyện, có thể nào không hoan hỉ.

-

Ngày hôm trước có mưa, khắp núi đều xối cái thấu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người trong sân lúc ngẫu nhiên uống rượu, bởi vì lấy kia tiểu Trúc nguyên nhân càng thích uống Trúc Diệp Thanh, giống như là tại trong rừng trúc như thế nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ. Hắn chạng vạng tối mang theo một vò nhỏ rượu đi trong rừng trúc uống, trở về sau khi tắm sớm liền nằm ngủ.

Đêm đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thấy chút không tầm thường khí tức. Khí tức kia tuyệt không phải mình đã từng mang theo, là cái chưa hề gặp mặt người, nhưng mà tựa hồ thân thiết phi thường, tựa như cả ngày lẫn đêm ở cùng một chỗ như thế.

Hắn mở mắt nhìn lên, đúng là một cái thiếu niên mặc áo xanh, ghé vào hắn bên cạnh giường, sắc mặt có chút đỏ, trên thân một cỗ Trúc Diệp Thanh mùi thơm ngát vị. Cái mùi này, khá là quen thuộc a...

"Ừm... Thật là khó chịu..." Thanh y thiếu niên kia đôi môi hé mở, âm sắc là trong trẻo thiếu niên cảm giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thầm cảm thán, cùng hắn hình dạng hảo hảo xứng đôi.

Liền sáng ngân tiết ánh trăng, Thanh y thiếu niên thanh lệ tuấn tú, đập vào mắt chính là tiệp phiến quét ra bóng tối tinh tế rơi ở trên mặt, soi sáng ra mặt thứ hai vòng nhỏ bé lông tơ nhu nhu vầng sáng, nhìn xem kiều thuần như hài nhi, lại sinh đuôi mắt hất lên nhếch miệng lên, trời sinh cười môi câu mắt người, tại thiếu niên kiên nghị bên trên bằng thêm một phần mị sắc chọc người, vóc người cũng là cân xứng, nhìn xương tướng chính là thẳng tắp cực, chắc hẳn kia thanh sam hạ cũng là eo nhỏ hẹp mông, diên ra một đôi thẳng tắp chân dài tới.

Bây giờ như vậy vưu vật ghé vào mình trước giường, trong miệng thì thào: "Thật là khó chịu... Khương Nghĩa Kiện... Giúp... Giúp ta một chút..." Dù không biết nó là gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là đem hắn đỡ đến trên giường, bên cạnh hỏi thăm tên của hắn lai lịch, bên cạnh hỏi hắn phải chăng gặp được cái gì khó xử.

"Ừm... Ta... Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu... Phía sau núi cây kia cây trúc... Hôm nay xem như triệt để dài xong rồi... Ngươi cũng đã biết... Tốt... Thật là khó chịu..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhỏ giọng đáp ứng: "Nhớ kỹ, nhưng công tử ngươi..."

"Nói ra... Ngươi sợ là sẽ không tin... Ta là sắp trưởng thành hoá hình trúc yêu, kia trúc, chính là ta bản nguyên... Hôm nay bởi vì trận kia mưa to... Ân... Mới... Mới không thể không đến tìm trợ..." Ung Thánh Hựu trên người trên mặt ẩn ẩn có mồ hôi chảy ra, đem quần áo trên người đánh cho có chút ẩm ướt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy kinh ngạc, cái này ôn nhuận quân tử bộ dáng, như vậy dung mạo, nếu nói thật sự là cây kia tiểu Trúc tinh phách ngưng tụ thành... Hắn ngược lại là thật tin. Liễm cảm xúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thả nhẹ thanh âm, cúi đầu hỏi hắn: "Ta tin ngươi. Kia, ngươi muốn ta làm cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng mở rộng thở dốc, kéo qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay che ở dưới bụng một đoàn thịt mềm bên trên, lại đưa tay đi gảy xiêm áo trên người bàn trừ, giống như là muốn cởi ra. Hắn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo đến bên cạnh mình, hơi ngước đầu liền hôn lên, không biết là sao quần áo thoát không xuống hôn cũng hôn không đúng chỗ nửa ngày không đúng phương pháp, gấp đến độ hắn thẳng hừ hừ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoạt đầu là bị hắn giật nảy mình, sững sờ nửa ngày mới trợ hắn cởi quần áo, một miệng ngậm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới hôn trả lại quá khứ. Hắn chính loạn loạn suy nghĩ, thình lình một cái tay sờ trên đến thò vào quần áo nhìn thẫn thờ sát bên da thịt, lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ cực nóng lại còn mang theo hơi nước, hấp hơi hắn cơ bắp đều là xiết chặt. Hắn hô hấp thoáng chốc cứng lại, eo tê rần, một cỗ nóng hổi nhiệt lưu xông thẳng lên trán thẳng hướng phía dưới bức quá khứ, lập tức liền chi lăng.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm chịu không nổi muốn an ủi, đạt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp lại khí tức đều hỗn loạn, nhất thời cột sống như nhũn ra. Nguyên bản vì kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện qua đến bên cạnh mình quỳ lập trên giường, người đều mềm mềm treo ở trên người hắn, giờ phút này bị dạng này một kích đầu gối tê dại quỳ đều quỳ không ngừng. Y phục bị cởi trên lưng mát lạnh, ngón tay mang theo mỏng kén xẹt qua hắn lưng toàn thân run rẩy, lại vây quanh trước ngực nghiền ép đầu vú đánh đầu vú thô sáp đứng lên, hơi chút đụng vào chính là toàn thân run rẩy. Đầu ngón tay chọn tiến quần lót chợt nhẹ chợt nặng xoa nắn một lát, một cỗ nhiều trọc liền tiết trong lòng bàn tay, không có mùi tanh ngược lại là trúc hương càng sâu.

Tiết một đạo về sau Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy mềm xuống dưới, mặc dù hay là khó chịu so với lúc trước hay là rất nhiều, trong lòng cũng ước chừng là biết nên như thế nào trữ giải dạng này khó chịu, ngược lại không nghĩ lại tại dạng này không thanh không bạch tình dưới mặt đất làm việc này làm nhục mình cũng làm nhục Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đang nghĩ ngợi chậm gần liền đi, mới hạ mà chuẩn bị mặc quần áo nói lời cảm tạ lại ngã tiến người sau lưng trong ngực.

"Sao dạng này liền đi, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu thả?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm cũng nhiễm mất tiếng tình dục hương vị.

"Trở về."

Bên hông lực lượng đột nhiên biến lớn, trước ngực vạt áo đúng là lại bị gỡ ra tới dọa phải đỉnh tựa ở một bên trên tường, quần bị róc thịt xuống tới hai chân bị lũng cùng một chỗ.

"Chân khép lại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả người lồng tại phía sau hắn, dễ như trở bàn tay chế trụ chưa khôi phục Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hơi trêu chọc thân thể lại có chút mềm, chỉ có thể dựa ở trên người hắn: "Ngô... Làm gì?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chụp lấy hắn mông, đem gắng gượng phân thân cắm vào khép lại chân dài khe hở ở giữa, liền bắt đầu đứng thẳng eo như giao hợp tại hắn giữa hai chân trừu sáp. Ung Thánh Hựu bị đâm đến không ngừng hướng trên tường thiếp, trước ngực đỏ hồng đã ở trên tường bị ma sát phải rất đứng lên.

"A... Đây là tại... Làm gì... Tốt... Thật kỳ quái..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ muốn đứng không vững, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhẹ không nặng tại mông bên cạnh nhào nặn thuận phủ mấy cái đạn một bàn tay mới lại run rẩy cũng khép hai chân. Giữa hai chân bị cực đại phân thân nhanh chóng quán xuyên, thịt mềm bị mài đến lửa nóng, giữa hai đùi kiều nộn da thịt đỏ lên xốp giòn đau nhức. Phân thân hung mãnh mấy lần sát đáy chậu mà qua mài lên hai viên trứng, phân thân của mình cũng bị dẫn xuất mấy giọt thanh dịch, lại là một hồi lâu ưm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ lên phần hông, đem hai người phân thân cũng tay cầm đến cùng một chỗ, chặt chẽ kề nhau lấy trên dưới vuốt, phía trước bị nhẹ nhàng gãi phá, thẳng đến hai người đều lại nhanh đăng đỉnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút tay tăng tốc đứng thẳng làm tốc độ, giữa hai chân thịt đều nhiễm dâm dịch bị thao phiếm hồng rục, màu sắc dâm mi. Chăm chú chế trụ hông eo lại mấy lần trùng điệp đưa eo, liền bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân, tựa như là từ trong huyệt chảy ra như thế tích táp thuận chân trượt xuống dưới động, lại là một trận kích thích.

"Ừm... Lại... Lại khó chịu... Ngươi vừa mới là đang làm gì a..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại sau lưng của hắn ôm hắn, nghe nói như thế ngược lại cười lên: "Ngươi còn không có nói cho ta biết chứ, ngươi cái này tới tìm ta lại là làm cái gì?"

Kỳ thật vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu đến tìm người là hắn, vì cái gì như thế cảnh giác mình lại đối hắn yên tâm như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự giác là trong lòng hiểu rõ. Từ hắn khi còn bé lên liền cùng một chỗ trưởng thành, xem tướng mạo bất quá lớn hắn tuổi đem, một đường nhìn qua lẫn nhau trổ nhánh nhổ giò sinh mầm dài lá tuổi tác, hắn yêu thích cực cái này khỏa tiểu Trúc, chắc hẳn cái này trúc yêu tự nhiên là biết đến, mới đơn độc đến tìm hắn.

"Ừm... Trúc không dễ trữ nước... Thường bốc lên hơi nước... Khi còn nhỏ cần trình độ nhưng ta sắp trưởng thành... Thực tế là trữ không ngừng trình độ, cho nên cần nước chảy... Lại không biết sao toàn thân khó chịu..."

"Vậy tại sao tới tìm ta?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện bốc lên khóe miệng cười hỏi.

"Ừm... Chính là... Phải tìm người dạy một chút ta tiết nước..." Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân càng khó chịu hơn, gần như sắp muốn thần chí không rõ, câu chuyện bị chặn đứng chưa nói xong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười ngưng ở trên mặt: "Ồ? Cũng chỉ là... Tìm người dạy ngươi tiết nước?" Nói cách khác, không nhất định không phải là ta... Tùy tiện cái gì mèo ba chó bốn, liền có thể thấy ngươi bây giờ này tấm... Tình mê không thể dáng dấp của chính mình?

Nghe lời này Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy run lên lửa giận xông đỉnh, tại Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân bắn một lần hơi mềm hạ chút tính khí lại tiếp tục đứng lên đè vào giữa hai chân, lúc ấy liền nắm người hông eo xương đỉnh đục, cũng không nhớ ân tình hình. Chỉ là mặc dù đường hành lang chặt chẽ lại không vào chát chát, mềm trong huyệt bên trong sớm đã ướt đẫm. Xùy cười một tiếng, nghĩ thầm quả thật là khỏa Thủy Trúc, bên trong đầu tràn đầy đều là nước, bàn tay sâu trừ mông mang theo eo hướng mình, dục vọng bừng bừng phấn chấn cũng không rút ra chỉ không ngừng trùng điệp vùi sâu vào, nước sữa hòa nhau là cả phòng mị âm, tính khí rút ra đút vào thịt đùi đánh ra lên tiếng, từng nhát giống như dính nước nhuyễn tiên quất vào trong lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị bất thình lình cuồng bạo kinh đến, lại bởi vì cái này cuồng bạo ý loạn tình mê tâm tư như nhứ, chỉ nói là người này không hiểu thấu nổi cơn điên. Vậy mà lúc này hẹp kính bên trong nơi bí ẩn bị lơ đãng đâm vào đến, giống như là thuận quanh thân hơi nước đốt lên hoả tinh, đốt ra lan tràn toàn thân Nghiệp Hỏa đến muốn đem hắn thiêu đốt hầu như không còn, nhịn không được từ khóe môi tràn ra tơ dính rên rỉ đến xin tha.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý tới chịu thua, nắm chặt eo của hắn không nói một lời ở trong cơ thể hắn phát ra hung ác, qua ước chừng có thời gian một nén nhang cảm thụ được sau huyệt xoắn đến gấp, biết hắn là lại muốn đến, liền rút một tay đi đằng trước, cầm thân cây lại phân ra một chỉ ngăn chặn mã nhãn, đúng là để hắn tiết không ra nửa phần tới. Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu muốn khóc, lúc đầu đoàn tụ liền là bởi vì trữ không ngừng nước, giờ phút này lại vô luận như thế nào là không chiếm được giải thoát, khóe mắt trượt ra nước mắt tới gần hồ muốn nước mắt tứ chảy ngang.

"Ừm... Thả... Thả ta ra a... Để... Ra... Làm gì a..." Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt bịt mắt, chỉ muốn mau mau giải thoát.

"Làm gì? Hừ, đương nhiên là làm ngươi a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này ngược lại là dừng lại man lực trừu sáp, từ non kính chỗ thoát thân, giữa háng tính khí đột nhiên trướng gắng gượng, phía trên còn cấu kết lấy từ mềm huyệt bên trong mang ra nước treo thành tơ bạc móc tại giữa đùi, thân thể hướng về phía trước bách ép đem hai đoàn thịt mềm chen làm một chỗ, đem một cây thô trướng tính khí chôn ở khe mông ở giữa lề mề. Quả nhiên là trữ không ngừng nước, hiện nay khó nhịn cực, ngoài cửa sổ hàn phong vọt chút tiến đến, chính lửa nóng nóng hổi thân thể bị lạnh bản năng đi thiếp sau lưng nóng rực thân thể, thẳng lưng đưa mông lấy mông thịt kẹp lấy kia to dài đồ vật trên dưới cọ làm, cửa huyệt xốp giòn ngứa còn ngại bất mãn, trương tiểu huyệt đi nuốt ăn kia thịt cây, phát ra mời.

Ai ngờ người sau lưng không lĩnh tình, chỉ mặc hắn kẹp lấy cọ làm, lại nửa phần không chịu tiến, một tay còn chăm chú chặn lấy linh miệng, tay kia lại là trùng điệp sát một bên núm vú, kén thô lệ làm cho hắn nhói nhói ngứa ngáy khó nhịn, lại đem nhào nặn hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo, thẳng đùa bỡn phải hắn trận trận rên rỉ xin tha, dưới thân càng nở lớn căng cứng mấy phần. Nhưng xin khoan dung không đổi đến giải thoát, chỉ đổi đến trước ngực mãnh liệt hơn kích thích.

"Chỉ tìm người dạy ngươi tiết nước? Cái gì a miêu a cẩu đều được?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng là cắn hắn vành tai cho hả giận giống như đạo.

"Ừm..." Ung Thánh Hựu chính khó chịu, tâm tư tất cả bị trói ở ngọc hành bên trên, đâu còn cố vấn phải cái khác.

Nghe một tiếng này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ coi hắn là ngầm thừa nhận, nhịn không được ở gáy trùng điệp cắn một cái, dẫn tới dưới thân người lại là một trận ưm nghẹn ngào. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đổi tay đi đè lại linh miệng, lại trở tay mang phải hắn xoay người lại mặt đối với mình, lưng chống đỡ lấy mặt tường, đưa tay nâng lên cái cằm của hắn nhìn xem chính mình.

"Mở to mắt hảo hảo nhìn một cái, nam nhân của ngươi là cái nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy ngược lại là thuận theo mở to mắt, chỉ là liếc qua lại cường tự nghiêng đầu đi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị lần này trốn tránh châm ngòi phải không nhẹ, tiếp tục giận trướng thịt cây trùng điệp rút ở trên người hắn, đưa tay tiến giữa bắp đùi khe hở sờ soạng một cái, thăm dò vào sau huyệt muốn dùng cái này bôi trơn, lại không muốn bên trong đã là dinh dính trơn ướt, liền câu lên đùi thuận đem cong gối treo ở cánh tay bên trên, một cái thẳng lưng chôn đưa dẫn kia Cầu Long nhập huyệt, thề phải lấy một phen mây mưa chính hắn thần trí, để hắn nhận rõ chính mình.

Kính đạo chặt khít tuy được trúc yêu dưỡng khí trong cơ thể tự nhiên bôi trơn, dù sao vẫn là xử nữ huyệt khó mà mở đất mở, khó khăn lắm ngậm lấy dương quan, lại muốn đi đến lại là có chút khó, tiến thối duy gian giống như nghênh giống như ngăn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc dù trong lòng chua chua lòng đố kị hạ xông, lại cũng vẫn là sợ hắn thật tổn thương, tiếp tục dùng trống không cái kia một tay vây quanh sau lưng đi nhào nặn hai mảnh tỏi bạch thịt mềm, thon dài ngón tay lướt qua cặp mông mơn trớn bờ mông, tùy ý nhào nặn. Treo ở người khuỷu tay bắp chân theo động tác lay động, mỗi vào trong đỉnh làm một chút chính là một cỗ tê dại vọt lượt quanh thân, thân thể ngược lại là gắt gao bị đè vào thịt trên căn không thể động đậy trêu đến người rên rỉ không ngừng. Bởi vì lấy trữ không ngừng nước, huyệt tâm chảy xuống mật dịch bị tại trong huyệt trừu sáp tứ ngược tính khí lật khuấy lên cô thu cô thu tiếng nước.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi phía dưới tấm kia miệng nhỏ bị ta thao phải phát nước."

"Ngươi nghe một chút cái này tiếng nước, ngươi thật là trên núi một gốc phổ thông tiểu Trúc sao? Ngươi đây rõ ràng là khỏa Thủy Trúc a." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hắn hà hơi trêu chọc hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay dò xét đến hai người giao hợp ra vân vê, lần nữa lại đem ngón tay ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt đi, dâm thủy che trên ngón tay lại chầm chậm lưu động, tại xuyên thấu vào tia sợi dưới ánh trăng lóe lóe một tầng oánh nhuận thủy quang. Đem hai ngón cũng lấy cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, dùng dính hắn mật dịch tay đi câu kéo vỗ về chơi đùa trong miệng mềm lưỡi, mắng lấy hắn khi dễ người trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn cũng dần hoặc hóa ra tinh tế vỡ nát rên rỉ tới.

"Ngươi nói cái này nước vị đạo thế nào? Ta... Rất muốn nếm thử đâu." Nói rút khỏi trong miệng ngón tay, hút hôn liếm cắn hai mảnh cánh môi, đầu lưỡi cũng nắm trong tay câu quấn trêu đùa, thẳng làm cho dưới thân người không thở nổi.

"Tiếng nước như thế lớn, sợ là bên ngoài viện đều có thể nghe thấy đi?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông ra môi lưỡi của hắn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn châm ngòi:

"Nếu không phải ta cho ngươi chặn lấy ngươi nước đều muốn lưu đầy chân."

"Ừm... A a... Mới không có... Ngươi cái này hỗn đản... Khi dễ người..."

"Ngươi... Ân... A a... Ta mới... Mới không muốn ngươi..."

"Ồ? Không quan tâm ta? Hỗn đản hiện tại thế nhưng là tại thao lấy ngươi phía dưới chơi ngươi lụt đâu. Ta ngược lại là nghĩ buông ra, ngươi phía dưới tấm kia miệng nhỏ vừa ướt vừa mềm cắn ta không chịu thả ta đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục thẳng lưng thao làm lấy hắn, lại nói:

"Không muốn ta? Hả? Ngươi còn muốn ai?"

"Có phải là chỉ cần hạ thân lưu dâm thủy tùy tiện người nào ngươi liền mở ra chân đẩy ra cái mông xin người ta hung hăng làm ngươi cho ngươi tiết nước?" Tính khí vào trong đảo làm nhiều lần thẳng vào chỗ sâu lực đạo ngoan lệ, phảng phất muốn đem phía dưới tấm kia miệng nhỏ sinh sinh làm mở. Lập tức lại rời khỏi một chút lại gọi kia mềm huyệt ngậm thịt cây đi vào, chín cạn một sâu va chạm mài, lửa nóng tê dại cảm giác lan tràn quanh thân.

"Nói a, còn muốn người nào làm ngươi? Phía dưới tấm kia miệng nhỏ còn ẩm ướt cộc cộc ngậm qua ai câu dẫn qua ai?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thâm nhập thiển xuất điều khiển lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng mở rộng rên rỉ thở dốc, trong mắt ngậm lấy hơi nước:

"Lăn... Lăn đi... Ta mới không có..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuyết lộng lấy vành tai của hắn, ngón tay tại quầng vú lượn vòng phá làm, thấp trầm giọng nói:

"Ngươi nên hảo hảo nhìn một cái ngươi bây giờ bị ta thao bộ này dâm đãng bộ dáng. Ngươi phía dưới tấm kia miệng nhỏ thực sẽ hút, trời sinh nên là làm cho ta. Rõ ràng là ngươi ôm lấy ta đến chơi ngươi, hạ thân phát nước muốn ta đến chặn lấy đâu."

"Ta khi ngươi cái này lẳng lơ yêu tinh phát tao muốn tao tình cho ta nhìn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân eo đong đưa đại khai đại hợp hướng mới tìm sờ được kia một chỗ mẫn cảm mãnh lực khoan đục. Đầu mùa xuân trong đêm trừ tuyết tan hóa thủy bên ngoài phá lệ tĩnh mịch, đánh thẳng phải chỗ giao hợp tiếng nước cô thu tại trong phòng vang dội hòa với nhục thể đánh ra thanh âm chui vào trong tai, kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu càng phát ra xấu hổ.

"... A a... Ngươi hỗn đản... Không muốn mặt... Ngươi... Ngươi khi dễ người... Lăn... Lăn ra ngoài... A a... Ân..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe vậy vậy mà thật thẳng tắp rút ra tính khí, tiểu huyệt phát ra bùm một tiếng. Tính khí ma sát Ung Thánh Hựu ngọc hành, lại tại giữa hai chân lề mề, lông mu phá cọ phải Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân mẫn cảm thấy đau. Tiểu huyệt mất đi tắc đồ vật không khỏi cảm thấy trống rỗng, thủy dịch cũng thuận đường hành lang tí tách tí tách lấy trượt ra nhỏ xuống, vẩy tới trong huyệt ngứa vô cùng, nhịn không được nhấc eo đưa mông, nghĩ dẫn kia vật cứng nhập huyệt, hai tay càng là tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau nhẹ nhàng cào phát, bờ môi dán lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt lung tung thân.

Lần này vẩy tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện như muốn phá công. Hắn cưỡng chế nghĩ phải lập tức hung hăng làm cái này nhỏ dâm trúc suy nghĩ, ra vẻ lãnh đạm mở miệng:

"Khó chịu a? Nghĩ dễ chịu a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt ửng đỏ ôm hắn lung tung gật đầu miệng bên trong phát ra ừ ngô ngô thanh âm.

"Nói ngươi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người tao yêu tinh, chỉ cấp Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người thao. Nói ra, nói ra liền để ngươi dễ chịu." Ngày xưa quân tử giờ phút này không gặp thận trọng động tác là sóng không bờ bến, tiếng rên rỉ lại bị có chút tận lực áp chế, không khỏi nghĩ nhã sĩ đứng đắn đến ngay cả rên rỉ đều không thả ra a. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu ngang ngược, muốn độc chiếm yêu nghiệt này, muốn để hắn nhận rõ mình, muốn để hắn mỗi lần tiết nước đều hồi hộp thất thố, rung động thân đón lấy; muốn để dưới người hắn tiểu huyệt chỉ nhận hắn một người, hung hăng chơi hắn lại toàn bộ bắn tại kia mềm mại bên trong, muốn để hắn, yêu hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi không nói một lời, cố gắng để cho mình không đi cảm thụ trong huyệt cảm giác khác thường, nhìn qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt tất cả đều là tình dục cùng bi thương khẩn cầu chi sắc. Vốn là bởi vì cái này khó mà mở miệng nguyên nhân đến cầu người, nói là hắn ôm ấp yêu thương cũng không đủ, giờ phút này lại bị yêu cầu nói lời như vậy, quả nhiên là xấu hổ cực. Phía trước không được phát tiết khó chịu hắn như muốn khóc ngâm, sau huyệt lệch ngứa khó nhịn, cái này hỗn đản vẩy qua lại không chịu trách nhiệm, dùng dạng này mãnh liệt khoái cảm áp chế lấy hắn thỏa hiệp, bách lấy hắn nói bết bát như vậy. Hắn không nghĩ thỏa hiệp, nhưng trong cơ thể hắn trống rỗng không giờ khắc nào không tại kích thích hắn, hắn khát cầu càng thêm kịch liệt xuyên qua.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn ngại thẹn hắn thẹn phải không đủ hung ác, cọ lấy chóp mũi của hắn, nhíu mày mang cười, trông thấy hắn trong mắt liễm diễm xuân sắc lộ ra ủy khuất cùng không cam lòng ý cười càng sâu, cưỡng chế thú tính chậm rãi ma sát chỗ kia thịt mềm, nhuộm muốn sắc tiếng nói mất tiếng, nửa dụ nửa dỗ dành:

"Nói nha, nói để ngươi dễ chịu."

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cắn môi, nhắm mắt lại, tiếng như muỗi vo ve mở miệng:

"Ừm... Ta là... Ngươi... A a... Chỉ làm cho... Khương Nghĩa Kiện... Thao ta..."

Trêu chọc trêu chọc hồi lâu thanh âm thấm một tầng mị, mặt mũi tràn đầy đỏ bừng. Tiếng nói rơi lọt vào trong tai trong nháy mắt đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền thẳng lưng tiến đến, càng là đem Ung Thánh Hựu một cái chân khác cũng nâng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi hạ xuống liền tự động kẹp chặt hai chân cuộn tại ngang hông của hắn, bóp lấy giúp đỡ hắn trên dưới vỗ về chơi đùa lấy để hắn bắn ra.

"Ngô... A ——!"

Vừa mới nói ra để hắn xấu hổ giận dữ hụt hơi kích thích dòng suy nghĩ của hắn, khoái cảm cũng tiền hậu giáp kích lấy giống như thủy triều đánh tới, tam trọng kích thích để hắn ngẩng đầu rên rỉ một tiếng, chất lỏng rơi hai người bọn họ trước ngực dưới bụng một thân, phát ra ừ tiếng ô ô, khóe mắt trượt xuống nước mắt tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay đem trên người hắn chất lỏng sờ mở phía trước ngực, lập tức thủy quang lả lướt. Lại gặm phải cổ của hắn tinh tế xuyết hôn lưu lại dấu răng, cuối cùng hôn lên dời đi gương mặt, nhẹ nhàng hôn tới hắn nước mắt trên mặt, tại hắn bên tai không chỗ ở nói, Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật tuyệt, Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi; cúi đầu gọi hắn một tiếng, yêu tinh.

Mà chính tiết nước yêu tinh lại toàn vẹn không có cái kia chọc người lửa nóng tự giác, môi hồng răng trắng như mai thịnh tuyết, nhỏ vụn rên rỉ từ khóe môi chảy ra ba phần xuân ý, tóc xanh đổ xuống tản mạn cùng hắn dây dưa một chỗ, bưng đặt tại trong lòng hai người sinh ra hứng thú lưu luyến. Thấy tình trạng này chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng dục hỏa đẩu thịnh ngọn lửa liếm láp thiêu đến khí tức vướng víu, thở dốc thô trọng dưới thân va chạm càng hung ác.

"Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu..." Bên tai là tình nhân triền miên ôn nhu lẩm bẩm, trong huyệt tiếp nhận va chạm lại cuồng liệt doạ người, chỗ giao hợp nếp uốn đều bị thô to chống ra ra vào nổi lên mê người màu hồng phấn, dâm dịch bởi vì tuỳ tiện ra vào mấy bị thô man động tác đánh thành nước mạt, hoa tâm bị liều chết xay nghiền làm cho người ta run rẩy không ngừng, như mưa rào rơi lá.

"Ha... A a..." Hoan ngâm lên tiếng nhập người trong tai dưới bụng xiết chặt, cảm thụ mềm huyệt toát hút. Thật sự là phệ nhân huyết nhục yêu tinh.

"Thánh Hựu, nhìn ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi cúi lưng, đem dưới hông tính khí vùi sâu vào chỗ sâu, không vội không hoảng hốt chín cạn một sâu rút ra đút vào. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, hơi nước mông lung mắt, khóe mắt giống bị nước mắt nóng đỏ, trán có mồ hôi rịn, tình dục tiêm nhiễm tuấn tú khuôn mặt.

"Thánh Hựu, ta là ai?" Ung Thánh Hựu bị trong mắt chìm tình bừng tỉnh, đưa tay xoa lên mặt của hắn:

"Ta nhận ra, ngươi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Là, là cái kia bồi tiếp hắn đâm chồi nhổ giò một đường trưởng thành đến nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Là hắn mang cho hắn trên giang hồ những cái kia tin đồn thú vị việc ít người biết đến, cùng với hắn hấp thu giữa thiên địa linh khí tu luyện ra tinh phách, mà hắn cũng đồng dạng nhìn xem ngày qua ngày tập võ luyện kiếm, kiếm khí sắc bén người lại che đậy tại ôn nhuận bên trong. Tình hình bên trong hắn xem ra không giống ngày xưa, thô man cuồng dã mang theo tràn đầy dục vọng chiếm hữu hắn, bên trong ngậm lấy lại là tình ý. Mới đầu khó chịu dần dần cũng theo kia bên ngoài tuyết đọng tan rã, hóa thành giống như thủy triều khoái cảm. Khi triền miên hôn rơi xuống lúc, hắn nghĩ, hắn là hữu tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được hắn mềm mại cánh môi dán lên hắn bên cạnh gò má, "Ta nhận ra, ngươi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện" . Phía sau còn có rất nhỏ lại rất kiên định một tiếng, ta... Vui vẻ. Bất ngờ tỏ tình và hôn môi để Khương Nghĩa Kiện mừng rỡ như điên, lần nữa gió táp mưa rào thẳng nhập rút động.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên hôn lấy hắn, một bên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói chút chưa hề nói qua dính ân tình lời nói. Tâm hệ một gốc tiểu Trúc hắn bản đã cảm thấy kỳ dị, bây giờ thấy nó có thực hình vui vẻ cực. Thanh trúc thành yêu, khuôn mặt thanh tuyển phẩm tính đoan chính có thể xưng quân tử, nhưng trưởng thành trúc không dễ trữ nước, thường bốc lên hơi nước, mỗi khi gặp đêm mưa thì nhiều nước cần trôi. Bây giờ nhất là khí khái phẳng phiu quân tử hầu hạ tại dưới người hắn uyển chuyển hoan ngâm vết nước uốn lượn, cái này dâm mi không chịu nổi dáng vẻ đơn độc triển hiện ở trước mặt hắn, cảm thấy càng là nhu tình một mảnh, mặc dù hắn đang còn muốn trong thân thể của hắn tứ ngược lưu lại mình ấn ký, nhưng hắn cũng muốn để hắn cảm nhận được mình ôn nhu yêu thương, chậm dần động tác hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn trong cơ thể hắn mỗi một tấc hoa bích.

"Ừm... Không muốn... Đừng..." Cửa huyệt phấn nhị cố gắng mút hút suy nghĩ giữ lại kia dữ tợn vật cứng, không nhìn nó rời đi. Ửng hồng nổi lên khuôn mặt, thân thể khó nhịn như đột nhiên mất thuốc kẻ nghiện. Hắn tốn sức hôn lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, môi lưỡi kề nhau, thì thầm, mau mau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là mới nếm thử nhân sự tư vị, nhìn hắn trước đây không ngừng khóc ròng coi là động tác như vậy để hắn không thoải mái, liền áp chế mình thú tính. Ai ngờ hắn tựa hồ cũng không cảm thấy như vậy, hơi có chút giật mình ngược lại cũng không giận, chỉ thán hai người đều không có kinh nghiệm gì náo trò cười. Hai tay ổn sai người bên eo, gắng gượng tính khí xâm nhập hẹp trắc trong huyệt chống ra quanh mình nếp uốn, lập tức liền ngồi thẳng lên nhờ vào đó cúi lưng lại tiến một điểm. Nhưng tình đến nồng chỗ còn ngại không đủ, hôn rên rỉ tay tát bờ mông đánh ra đỏ nhạt chỉ ấn.

"Chân mở ra, không đủ, lại sâu chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu theo lời làm theo.

Người trước mắt mảnh mai dáng người mềm dẻo ngậm sức lực, vốn là rất trúc để người muốn đem cái này một thân ngông nghênh mài mềm, ngửi nghe kia chảy ra trong nước một tầng thanh cạn trúc hương càng thêm nồng đậm thể hơi thở, càng muốn đem dưới thân người liên tiếp hủy đi ăn vào bụng. Ra vào ma luyện không còn nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp ngược lại nhiều lần tăng thêm tốc độ tăng vọt, bá đạo không cho cự tuyệt, trầm thấp cuống họng ôn thanh nói:

"Ta nghe thấy, nghe thấy. Ta thích..."

Giao hoan đã lâu sớm đã hãm sâu tình dục, tùy thân hạ đỉnh làm từng lớp từng lớp tình triều lôi cuốn dục vọng ném lên khoái cảm đỉnh sóng, lại không một chút che lấp đứng đắn bộ dáng, đùi mở ra mặc cho mật huyệt phệ lấy dương vật, mềm mông bị chụp tại lòng bàn tay nhào nặn đỏ lên, hơi có cảm giác đau tạm thời coi là trợ hứng càng thêm kích thích, ngọc hành phun ra bạch trọc, sau huyệt lại là một lần bí nước, mị thịt co rút lại dẫn tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện eo tê rần, cũng tận số giao phó tiến trong thân thể của hắn, ôm hắn ngồi trở lại trên giường thô thở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chôn ở trong thân thể của hắn, ôm hắn, hai người từ từ nhắm hai mắt không có kết cấu gì lung tung hôn lấy đối phương, miệng bên trong không ngừng nói thích.

Cả phòng vui vẻ, tràn đầy vui vẻ.

-

Hậu thế truyền ngôn, trúc không dễ trữ nước mỗi khi gặp đêm mưa nhiều nước cần trôi, là vì Thủy Trúc. Nhưng từng có thanh trúc thành yêu, phẩm tính đoan chính, khuôn mặt thanh tuyển, có thể so với quân tử, lại khác hẳn với đừng trúc chưa từng từng hơi nước đầy người, là vì một kỳ.

Thật tình không biết cái này trúc cố nhiên không dễ trữ nước, dù khí khái tự nhiên nhưng cũng mị cốt thiên thành, kia vết nước uốn lượn dâm mi không chịu nổi dáng vẻ, cũng chỉ có thiếu niên kia kiếm khách thấy được, kia tính tình thuần túy trúc yêu, kia hăng hái thiếu niên, kia một đoạn tình, Hồng Hoang vũ trụ muôn đời ở giữa, cũng chỉ này một cái, chỉ này một lần, đến chết không ngớt.

6,843 duyệt


	76. Chapter 76

【 đan Ung 】 ta chuyển phát nhanh viên bạn trai

1.

"Mọi người tốt nơi này là Daniel! Đêm nay đâu đến cùng mọi người cùng nhau chơi một cái gần nhất rất hỏa trò chơi, lần thứ nhất tiếp xúc các bằng hữu cũng không có quan hệ, tương quan nội dung ta sẽ một bên chơi vừa cùng mọi người giải thích. Hiện tại mời có tài khoản người xem các bằng hữu tại bình luận bên trong gửi đi tài khoản của mình, ta đem ngẫu nhiên rút ra một người xem cùng ta song bài hoàn thành đêm nay trực tiếp. Hôm nay trực tiếp liền từ giờ trở đi á! Đếm ngược mười giây bắt đầu, mười chín tám bảy sáu năm bốn ba hai một tốt! Để cho ta tới nhìn xem rút đến ai?"

"Phạm quy a 2333 Daniel mười giây không giống bình thường" "Quả nhiên cái này sóng rút ra ngẫu nhiên rất hhhhh" "Rút không đến ta chúc rơi xuống đất thành hộp" ... Mưa đạn một mực đang tránh, Daniel cười cười, nhìn xem mình rút đến kia một đầu đưa ra hảo hữu thỉnh cầu, giây sau khi thông qua tiến trò chơi.

"Dữu dữu nâng sắt... Khụ khụ, cái tên này rất thú vị a."

"Ừm..."

"Vậy thì tốt, dữu dữu cùng mọi người chào hỏi chúng ta liền xuất phát."

"Ừm... Mọi người tốt..." Cùng danh tự tương phản, thanh tuyến ngược lại là ra ngoài ý định ôn nhuận, nghe nói không nên lời thư thái. Khương Daniel nhíu mày.

"Dữu dữu... Ngọa tào loại này làm quái danh tự cũng có thể để phải như thế ôn nhu cũng liền ngươi" "Mấu chốt là vị bằng hữu kia ngươi làm sao liền còn vui vẻ tiếp nhận đâu xưng hô này mẹ nó có thể chịu" "Sợ là cái mê đệ, thanh âm nhưng thật ra vô cùng dễ nghe." "Hai người nam gọi thân thiết như vậy gay bên trong gay khí ta thế nào cảm giác có tấm màn đen" "PY giao dịch" "Giao dịch +1" xưng hô thế này mới ra, vốn là lại nhiều lại tạp mưa đạn lập tức xuất hiện mới tiết tấu, Khương Daniel lơ đễnh, nghiêng đầu đối ống kính cười cười: "Cho các ngươi mười giây đồng hồ dùng không tái diễn từ khen cơ hội của ta, kế tiếp tấm màn đen chính là ngươi."

Lời này vừa nói ra mưa đạn lại nổ ra một mảnh.

Dây lưới đầu kia Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel núp ở nhỏ trong màn hình mặt khẩn trương đến tay run, lúc đầu nghĩ phải thật tốt nói cho chính hắn không quá sành chơi, kết quả quá khẩn trương thanh âm đều chát chát, sửng sốt không có biệt xuất một chữ. Nhìn thấy hắn quen thuộc đùa với khán giả nhìn xem phản ứng của mọi người tâm tình nhẹ nhõm chút.

Hắn kiên trì tiến trò chơi. Chơi cái này trò chơi thậm chí chạy đến trực tiếp ở giữa đến với hắn mà nói có thể nói là đơn thuần ngoài ý muốn. Mình bạn tốt là trước say mê trò chơi này, lúc đầu nghĩ lôi kéo hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa, hắn biết mình một mực không am hiểu chơi đùa cho nên một mực từ chối, cuối cùng bằng hữu thực tế giận dứt khoát dùng tên của hắn mở hết nợ hào giúp đỡ hắn bắt đầu luyện, còn tận lực lên cái quỷ súc danh tự. Về sau bằng hữu dần dần bắt đầu chú ý tới cái này dẫn chương trình cảm thấy người khác rất thú vị, đem trang web người sử dụng tên cũng đổi thành tài khoản trò chơi mỗi lần mở trực tiếp đều đúng giờ mở ghi chép bình phong tiến trực tiếp ở giữa trông cậy vào ngày nào Âu thần giáng lâm, kết quả không đợi được Âu thần giáng lâm chờ đến nhập ngũ tin nhắn, thế là hắn huyết lệ ngàn đi đem tài khoản giao phó cho Ung Thánh Hựu, căn dặn hắn nhất định phải định thời gian thượng tuyến: "Ta tại trong quân đội, cũng sẽ nhìn xem ngươi!" Cái này không hôm nay lần thứ nhất liền tiến đụng vào Âu thần trong ngực.

Chính thất thần thần chút đấy, Khương Daniel gọi hắn.

"Trước đó chơi qua sao?"

"Không có..." Một bên ứng thanh mà một bên tại trong cửa sổ đánh chữ: Đám bằng hữu trèo lên hào, đầu về, muốn không thay người đi.

"Lần thứ nhất a, nhìn qua người khác làm cái này sao?"

"Không có..." Kỳ thật thỉnh thoảng sẽ nhìn bằng hữu chơi, chỉ là sẽ chỉ cơ sở thao tác cùng sẽ không cũng không có gì khác biệt đi.

"Hoàn toàn không có kinh nghiệm một hồi đau sẽ khóc sao?"

"Đại thần chậm một chút thành à..."

"Vậy ta đụng nhẹ."

"..." Làm sao còn không có hạ xuống a, lời nói thật nhiều.

Lại thoáng chớp mắt trong màn đạn đã đổi nhan sắc."Ngọa tào ta làm sao biến vàng" "Không mang chơi như vậy người ta người mới a đại ca" "Ta đào thật sự là chó phá thiên tế, ta thích" "Đào ca có thể hay không văn minh một chút, đột nhiên mang nhan sắc rất phương trương a" ... Ung Thánh Hựu hay là khẩn trương, nhìn thấy mưa đạn mới ý thức tới vừa mới tiến hành như thế nào đối thoại, không tự giác nở nụ cười.

"Ta chỗ nào không văn minh rồi? Ta nói ta đụng nhẹ mắng, nghĩ đến nơi đâu." Ai ngờ Khương Daniel còn tỉ mỉ đem đầu kia mưa đạn điểm trụ trả lời, đồng thời còn cửa sổ nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu: Thế nào, còn khẩn trương sao?

Không khẩn trương. Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, qua một hồi lâu mới ý thức tới trước mặt mình lại không có người đối diện cũng nhìn không thấy, đánh chữ quá khứ: Không khẩn trương, nhưng là ta khẳng định cực kỳ cải bắp.

"Vậy thì tốt, chúng ta bắt đầu nha. Tuyển định cái điểm kia mở nhảy dù rơi, đúng. Không biết chơi như thế nào trốn trước ta tới tìm ngươi." Khương Daniel giây về, giống như là thủ ở bên cạnh chờ lấy đồng dạng.

"Ta biết một chút cơ sở thao tác." Ung Thánh Hựu gõ quá khứ: Không phải một hồi ta đi theo ngươi đi?

Đang nói liền rơi xuống đất, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trước tìm cái gian phòng bên cạnh tra hộp vừa chờ hắn.

"Vạn nhất ta một hồi chết ngươi nhớ kỹ đến nhặt hộp." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không yên lòng, cảm thấy mình hoàn toàn liên lụy người ta, tốt tốt một cái dẫn chương trình nhất định phải mang thái kê này làm sao chơi tiếp tục.

"Đi theo ta không chết được."

Vậy được rồi, đi theo.

2.

"Ta nhặt được cấp hai đầu ngươi muốn sao?"

"Có hộp đạn cùng ống nhắm ài."

"A có súng ngắn."

...

Nhìn thấy trang bị liền không nhịn được quá khứ nhặt, Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng sẽ còn nhỏ giọng gọi hắn. Khương Daniel xem xét tình huống đầu đều lớn, trang bị trên cơ bản đều cùng súng của mình không xứng đôi nhặt cũng vô dụng, cho chính hắn nhặt trang bị xạ tốc chậm tầm bắn gần hộp đạn nhỏ, có thể nói là tỉ suất chi phí - hiệu quả rất thấp, hắn lại giống cái không nỡ đồ chơi tiểu hài đồng dạng cái gì đều thu lại, có đôi khi còn đứng tại chỗ do dự nửa ngày, nếu không phải mình theo ở phía sau âm giải quyết những người khác ở đâu ra lỗ hổng cho hắn chọn đồ vật... Thật không biết lần sau hắn nếu một người chơi nên cho người khác khi dễ thành cái dạng gì, có rảnh ta phải mang dẫn hắn. Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy.

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel thực tế không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, có chút bất đắc dĩ nói: "Những vật kia không cần nhặt, một hồi ta nhặt tốt ngươi tới bắt ta cho ngươi biết nên lấy cái gì, nếu là ta không cẩn thận chết mất ngươi liền đến nhặt hộp, khác ngươi không cần phải để ý đến, đi theo ta sống là được."

"Kia, y dược rương ngươi muốn à..."

Trước màn hình Khương Daniel kém chút thổ huyết, hợp lấy vừa nói vô ích. Tính không có việc gì, Phật hệ ngoạn nhà thích thế nào, ta Phật hệ không ăn gà, ăn gà phá giới, dạng này mà rất tốt.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là nửa điểm kinh nghiệm cũng không, cuối cùng thanh này cũng không có cầm tới thứ nhất, triệt triệt để để biến thành một trận dạy học thi đấu. Trong màn đạn thanh âm không hài hòa cũng có, như là: "Nếu không phải nói tiếng người ta cũng không biết đối diện là người là chó" "Xem thi đấu thể nghiệm cực kém" "Trình độ không tốt liền không muốn đi ra chơi a mất mặt xấu hổ" "Ta liền nói rơi xuống đất thành hộp đi, so thuận phong chuyển phát nhanh còn thuận phong chuyển phát nhanh", nhưng bình luận bên trong cũng có nhắn lại biểu thị: "Cái này tiểu ca ca giống như cũng rất thú vị" "Nhìn thấy hắn theo ở phía sau nhặt đồ vật cảm thấy hắn tốt ngoan a thanh âm cũng dễ nghe" "Trò chơi lỗ đen thế mà cũng đáng yêu như thế sao" "Các ngươi không cảm thấy đào ca đối mặt hắn giống như rất sủng sao" .

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy mưa đạn, động thủ quan công cộng bình phong, lặng im trong chốc lát nói một đoạn văn: "Mỗi người đều là từ nhỏ bạch bắt đầu không phải sao? Mỗi người đều sẽ có như vậy một đoạn tự mình tìm tòi thành thời gian dài đúng hay không? Tại mình không có cách nào làm được ưu tú thời điểm, có phải là cũng sẽ hi vọng sự dốt nát của mình ngây thơ mình sai lầm bị những người khác thông cảm đâu? Trò chơi nói cho cùng là trò chơi, vì thắng lợi đồng thời cũng phải học được bao dung. Hôm nay ta rất vui vẻ có thể cùng dữu dữu cùng một chỗ kề vai chiến đấu, cứ việc trình độ của hắn không hề tốt đẹp gì, có lẽ so đang xem các vị cũng phải kém rất nhiều, nhưng là hắn đối đãi trò chơi thái độ rất chân thành, không có bởi vì chính mình trình độ chẳng ra sao cả không có bởi vì ta có thể dẫn hắn liền vẩy nước, ta cảm thấy hắn rất tuyệt. Ta hi vọng đang xem các ngươi, chơi lấy trò chơi các ngươi, cũng có thể có một cái tốt tâm tính đi chơi game. Trò chơi nha, vui vẻ mới là trọng yếu nhất đúng hay không? Thắng sảng khoái nhưng càng vui vẻ hơn, không có thắng chúng ta liền hạ một thanh lại đến, cho nên các bằng hữu, hôm nay liền đến nơi này a, ngày mai cùng một thời gian chúng ta lại đến một thanh!"

3.

Rời khỏi trực tiếp ở giữa về sau Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động phát tin tức: "Thật xin lỗi a... Ta biết mình cực kỳ cải bắp, ngươi nhìn hôm nay người xem phản ứng, ta... Thật thật rất xin lỗi." Lúc đầu muốn nói ta luyện tốt kỹ thuật lại cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, nhưng nghĩ lại hôm nay chính mình là đụng vận khí mới cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đánh một lần, làm sao còn sẽ có lần thứ hai? Ai ngờ Khương Daniel lập tức trở về nói: "Không có việc gì, mặc kệ ta cùng hạng người gì đánh đều sẽ có bao có biếm, dẫn chương trình cũng coi như nửa cái nhân vật công chúng, điểm ấy ngược lại là thật thói quen."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy đầu này có chút sững sờ, không biết nên làm sao hồi phục. Nói là không có ảnh hưởng đến ngươi liền tốt? Thế nhưng là rõ ràng có người tại trong màn đạn mắng chửi người a, vốn là chửi mình kết quả còn liên luỵ đến hắn; còn tiếp tục xin lỗi? Kia lại là cái vòng lặp vô hạn, vốn là như vậy người ta sẽ phiền a... Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ kỹ làm như thế nào hồi phục, Khương Daniel đã lại phát một đầu tới: "Mà lại thật với ngươi không quan hệ rồi ngươi lần thứ nhất đã không sai, không cần khẩn trương. Ngươi khoảng thời gian này có rảnh không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu: "Có rảnh, làm sao rồi?"

"Ta cảm thấy ta cùng ngươi thật giống như còn rất ăn ý, trực giác rất chuẩn, ngươi có rảnh rỗi ta mang nhiều ngươi đánh hai thanh hai ta từ từ luyện, cùng ngươi làm đồng đội thật vui vẻ. Kia thành, ngươi đem ngươi khác phương thức liên lạc nói cho ta, đây là ta số điện thoại di động, có rảnh liên hệ ta. Nói xong ha!" Ngữ khí hay là rất sung sướng, nghề nghiệp dẫn chương trình tốc độ tay cũng là không thể khinh thường, bên này Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nắm tay để lên bàn phím chuẩn bị từ chối nhã nhặn miễn cho lại liên lụy hắn, đối diện đã bốp bốp hạ tuyến, Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười ghi lại số điện thoại di động đóng lại đối thoại cửa sổ.

4.

Vào lúc ban đêm Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như thế nào đều cảm thấy khó chịu, đi ngủ đều ngủ không ngon hay là bảo trì bảy điểm rời giường đồng hồ sinh học. Vừa ăn xong điểm tâm liền tiếp vào một cái lạ lẫm điện thoại, hắn hồ nghi đón lấy: "Ngài tốt?"

"Là ta, rời giường sao?"

Khương Daniel thanh tuyến rất có nhận ra độ, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được đây chính là tối hôm qua người.

"Lên." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy đi mở máy tính, tám thành là hỏi hắn muốn hay không chơi đùa.

Quả nhiên, Khương Daniel tùy ý chào hỏi vài câu liền hỏi hắn, muốn hay không chơi đùa?

"Đã đi mở máy tính." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói như thế nhịn không được liếc mắt cười lên.

"Ta liền nói chúng ta rất ăn ý nha." Đầu bên kia điện thoại hắn cũng ứng thanh mà cười.

Bên trên máy tính ngay cả mạch tiến trò chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại trầm mặc. Khương Daniel phát giác được có cái gì không đúng: "Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười lên, cười đến có chút miễn cưỡng: "Không, không có gì."

Tăng thêm hảo hữu liệt biểu kèm theo tin tức kia một cột, thình lình thêm ra đến một chuỗi dài hắn không biết ID, đại bộ phận đều là mắng hắn, nguyên nhân đơn giản là tối hôm qua trận kia trực tiếp. Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình lần thứ nhất chơi cái này trò chơi cũng biết mình cực kỳ cải bắp, hắn thậm chí còn nghĩ tới muốn hay không xin lỗi. Kết quả nghĩ tới nghĩ lui càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất, thậm chí có chút sinh khí, thanh âm đều mềm xuống tới giống mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở. Hắn đưa tay đoạn đồ cửa sổ nhỏ cho Khương Daniel, dứt khoát coi đây là từ cự tuyệt hắn được rồi, hắn tốt ta tốt mọi người tốt, vừa xung động liền điểm gửi đi. Hờn dỗi giống như.

Vừa phát ra ngoài thanh tiến độ còn chưa đi đến cùng Khương Daniel thanh âm liền xuất hiện ở bên tai: "Có phải là có chút không tốt bình luận? Có người vẫn là đi khi dễ ngươi đúng hay không? Thật rất xin lỗi a ta cũng không có cách nào khống chế loại chuyện này, nếu không ngươi liền dứt khoát đóng lại hảo hữu thỉnh cầu thông đạo, cũng chỉ thêm ta một người liền tốt rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel đã sơ lược đoán được hắn ý nghĩ. Lại nói, cái gì gọi là khi dễ a! Nghe hắn giống như rất mềm giống như. Có trời mới biết hắn vừa điểm gửi đi liền hối hận, còn muốn rút về đâu Khương Daniel liền phát tin tức tới: "Chớ có trách ta mà TAT không cho phép để ý đến bọn họ a, cũng không thể dùng cái này khi lấy cớ, nói xong cùng nhau chơi đùa." Nghe thanh âm còn có chút ủy khuất, giống lông bị ướt nhẹp cỡ lớn khuyển đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy bởi vì không lý trí fan hâm mộ trách tội hắn thấy thế nào làm sao ngây thơ, liền về: "Không có không có, tiến trò chơi đi, ngươi dạy một chút ta." Xoay cái đầu trái xem phải xem, giống như rất qua loa. Vì biểu hiện thành ý Ung Thánh Hựu quan khung chat trực tiếp giọng nói trong điện thoại cùng hắn trò chuyện.

"Có ta ở đây, bọn hắn về sau sẽ không khi dễ ngươi." Khương Daniel ngữ khí lại sung sướng.

5.

Đi theo Khương Daniel chơi vài vòng Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu chân chính đối cái này trò chơi có chút hứng thú, lời nói cũng chầm chậm nhiều lên. Mặc dù đối diện là đại thần người chơi, giống như... Cũng rất hiền hoà nha.

Khương Daniel hỏi hắn đêm nay có rảnh hay không, hắn vô ý thức đáp có."Đến ban đêm nhớ kỹ thượng tuyến nha ~" lưu lại một câu nói như vậy hắn tựu logout đây.

Đến giờ thượng tuyến mới nhớ tới đây là hắn trực tiếp thời gian điểm, chẳng lẽ...

Muốn cái gì tới cái đó.

Đến cùng vẫn là người mới, kỹ thuật so với hôm qua tiến bộ không ít, nhưng cũng vẻn vẹn "So thái kê quen một điểm thái kê" trình độ. Kết quả trực tiếp lúc kết thúc Khương Daniel vậy mà dõng dạc khen hắn tiến bộ rất lớn. Người sáng suốt đều nhìn ra được cái này là lần đầu tiên chơi cùng chơi mấy lần khác nhau chỉ thế thôi a đại ca ngươi giới thổi không muốn nhắm mắt có được hay không! ! ! Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phát điên, vạn nhất đám người kia mắng ngươi làm sao bây giờ vạn nhất fan hâm mộ không cao hứng làm sao bây giờ vạn nhất fan hâm mộ không mua ngươi sổ sách làm sao bây giờ! ! ! Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có ý thức được, mình trước hết nhất lo lắng vậy mà là Khương Daniel tình cảnh. Về phần mình đâu? Hắn giống như không chút để ý. Hắn nói mặc kệ nha, như vậy mặc kệ liền tốt.

6.

Trực tiếp kết thúc sau Khương Daniel lại nhắn lại cho hắn để hắn nhớ kỹ ngày mai cùng một thời gian thượng tuyến. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, không nói gì đóng lại khung chat.

Ngày thứ ba, vẫn là như thế.

Ngày thứ tư...

Ngày thứ năm, nhìn thấy nhắn lại Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục vẫn là không nhịn được: "Thật rất xin lỗi, nhưng là ta trời tối ngày mai có thể sẽ không thượng tuyến."

Không có cách nào, hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trực tiếp ở giữa phía dưới nhắn lại, không hài lòng người thật giống như càng ngày càng nhiều, không cần nghĩ cũng biết nhất định là bởi vì hắn vấn đề, Khương Daniel mặt ngoài không nói nhìn thấy fan hâm mộ bình luận trong lòng khẳng định cũng không biết lái tâm a, mình lại muốn lại xuống dưới chính là chính mình vấn đề. Mặc dù không hơn tuyến, nửa đường hay là đi trực tiếp ở giữa nhìn trực tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu mới biết được kéo dài hai mười phút mới kết thúc, trước hai mười phút đều là nói chêm chọc cười. Cái này nhưng cho tới bây giờ không phải là phong cách của hắn. Phong cách của hắn, hẳn là nghiêm túc làm việc, mặc kệ làm cái gì đều rất chân thành cũng đều làm rất khá... Hắn cũng không có có ý thức đến cứ việc mới nhận biết mấy ngày, bọn hắn cũng đã ở chung rất thời gian dài, hắn đối với hắn hiểu rõ đã đến tận đây. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nghĩ, hắn kéo dài cái này hai mười phút, có phải hay không là đang chờ mình đâu.

Liên tiếp mấy ngày đều là như thế này, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không có kềm chế đến hỏi: "Ngươi mấy ngày nay làm sao luôn luôn muộn hai mười phút?"

Khương Daniel không có đáp lời. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm hắn quả nhiên vẫn là bề bộn nhiều việc đi, liền thấy video xin pop-up nhảy ra, hắn không cần nghĩ ngợi điểm đồng ý.

Trên màn hình Khương Daniel tai nghe tùy ý đeo trên cổ, xem ra rất bộ dáng nhàn nhã. Hắn tách ra tách ra ống kính vị trí, sau đó tìm đúng góc độ đối ống kính cười một tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu bị nụ cười này cười đến run sợ.

"Ta đang chờ ngươi a." Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống gãi gãi cái ót, mơ hồ có thể trông thấy khóe miệng một cái rất đáng yêu độ cong, giống đựng đầy tiểu hoa ổ.

"Thật... A." "Là đang chờ ta sao" mấy chữ bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắn đầu lưỡi ngạnh sinh sinh nuốt xuống. Khương Daniel hai mắt cong cong, dù cho xuyên thấu qua video cũng thấy rõ con mắt có thần lại lóe sáng, vuốt lông toái phát rũ xuống trên trán, xem ra rất ngoan, dù sao... Chính là không đành lòng để hắn bĩu môi biểu lộ. Có thể đem vô tội cùng soái khí kết hợp phải như thế hoàn mỹ thật rất khó được a, quả nhiên fan hâm mộ nói không sai, hoặc là bị nhan giá trị hấp dẫn hoặc là bị năng lực hấp dẫn hoặc là bị nhân phẩm hấp dẫn, luôn có một chỗ là hắn có thể đem ngươi vòng đến sít sao.

Hai người cách màn hình đối mặt trong chốc lát, rõ ràng tai nghe chất lượng rất tốt Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy phô thiên cái địa dòng điện tạp âm cuốn tới. Bên tai oanh minh. Hắn không biết nên nói cái gì.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel đánh vỡ trầm mặc: "Cái kia, ngươi thích trò chơi sao? Ta tổng là bảo ngươi theo giúp ta chơi game sẽ có hay không có điểm phiền?" Xem ra giống như có chút cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Làm sao lại, chỉ là ta thật không quá sành chơi trò chơi, các bằng hữu đều gọi ta trò chơi lỗ đen tới... Luôn luôn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ chơi game làm cho ta hiện tại chọn đồng đội ánh mắt đều biến cao, lúc đầu nghĩ mình luyện một chút về sau phát hiện chính ta đồ ăn đồng đội cũng không di chuyển được ta, đến bây giờ còn là không quá sành chơi..." Nói lên lời này thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười lên.

"Trách ta trách ta, ta hẳn là nhắm mắt lại mang ngươi đánh mới đúng. Bất quá nói thật ngươi cũng không tệ lắm a, có nhiều thứ từ từ luyện liền tốt, nếu không ta kể cho ngươi giảng?" Khương Daniel nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, ánh mắt lóe lên nhỏ đám ngọn lửa dạng mừng rỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu đáp ứng. Hắn nghĩ là, nhất định phải nghiêm túc đề cao kỹ thuật của mình trình độ, chí ít lần sau trực tiếp đừng ra đường rẽ cản trở. Về phần không tham dự nữa hắn trực tiếp chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên sẽ không nói là lấy cớ, chỉ biểu thị thật là tương đối bận rộn, nếu như có rảnh rỗi hắn sẽ sớm liên hệ hắn. Nhìn thấy hắn nhắn lại nghe được hắn nói thích cùng mình cùng một chỗ chơi game, nhìn thấy trong mắt của hắn giống lóe ánh sáng hắn liền rốt cuộc không động đậy lên cự tuyệt hắn tâm tư. Chí ít sẽ không như vậy trực tiếp đầy nói từ chối.

7.

Cùng Khương Daniel trò chuyện xong sau Ung Thánh Hựu không có trực tiếp tắt máy tính.

"Khương Daniel video", về xe.

Giống nhau bối cảnh giống nhau người khác biệt trò chơi khác biệt biểu lộ, đồng dạng nghiêm túc thái độ.

Hắn bình thường nói chuyện cùng tại trong video cơ hồ không có gì khác biệt, cho tới bây giờ đều là mang theo ý cười, không dây dưa dài dòng, làm việc thời điểm quả quyết có đảm đương, lại cũng thỉnh thoảng sẽ đối ống kính vung cái Tiểu Kiều, không phải làm ra vẻ không là cố ý lấy lòng, là thật đơn thuần đang thỏa mãn fan hâm mộ nhỏ nguyện vọng. Cùng bản thân hắn đồng dạng, thì là giọng điệu mặt mày bên trong cơ linh giảo hoạt.

Xem hết trang web bên trên tìm tới chỗ có quan hệ với hắn video, run cơ linh chọc cười tử... Cái cuối cùng video, niên đại hơi xa xưa, là mấy năm trước, cũng là khó được một lần hắn sinh khí video.

Hắn thật là một cái đối đãi bất cứ chuyện gì đều thái độ đoan chính người, điểm này không cần lại từ chỗ nào biết được, chỉ là khoảng thời gian này ở chung cũng đã đầy đủ hiểu rõ. Trong video hiện ra cố sự cùng hắn cùng mình lần đầu quen biết rất giống, là ngẫu nhiên xứng đôi, chỉ là rất rõ ràng có thể thấy được đối phương thái độ tùy ý tản mạn. Ngay lúc đó Khương Daniel so hiện tại càng trẻ tuổi cũng càng thêm khí thịnh một chút, không có hiện tại khéo đưa đẩy thành thục, thao tác bên trên cũng càng thêm dữ dội.

"Mặc kệ là làm đồng đội còn là đối thủ, ta cũng không nguyện ý gặp ngươi lần thứ hai."

"Ngươi cũng không đủ tư cách."

"Vâng, cái này bàn tranh tài thắng, ngươi cảm thấy ngươi tùy tiện đánh một chút không quan trọng."

"Ta cho ngươi biết, thắng chính là đội ngũ của chúng ta, không bao gồm ngươi."

"Thắng chính là ta. Ngươi cả bàn đều thua."

Đồng đội không chịu trách nhiệm thái độ, đều bị còn lại đồng đội cùng hắn thao tác sinh sinh mang qua, đổi lấy một trận thắng hiểm. Cái khác đồng đội có lẽ tâm có bất mãn có lẽ không có, bởi vì dạng này như thế nguyên nhân hoặc suy tính cũng không nói ra miệng. Hắn lại như là một cái mảy may không rành thế sự tiểu tử ngốc, kiên trì quan điểm của mình, không có mặt đỏ tới mang tai không có cuồng loạn, rõ ràng độ không cao video thấy không rõ nhỏ bé nhất biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phảng phất trông thấy năm đó thiếu niên kia đáy mắt chìm giận cùng khinh thường. Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên biết hắn vì sao lại như thế. Hắn không lại bởi vì ai đồ ăn liền đi phun ai, hắn quan tâm chỉ là thái độ, hắn sẽ rất chân thành đi kiên trì mình chỗ yêu thích đồ vật. Sẽ bởi vì chính mình đối đãi trò chơi thái độ nghiêm túc liền nguyện ý cùng mình người kết giao bằng hữu, làm sao lại chỉ là bởi vì cảm thấy mình bị liên lụy liền chỉ trích người khác?

Cho nên trông thấy ghi chép bình phong bên trong phê bình hắn thượng cương thượng tuyến người, hắn vậy mà cũng cảm thấy phẫn nộ. Các ngươi không phải fan hâm mộ sao? Vì cái gì không cẩn thận hiểu rõ hắn? Các ngươi chỉ là người qua đường, dựa vào cái gì không phân tốt xấu liền đi đánh giá một cái có nguyên tắc của mình cùng kiên trì người? Các ngươi xứng sao?

Phần này niên đại xa xưa video lại bị lật ra lúc đến, đánh lên đã không phải là nghĩa xấu tiêu đề, càng nhiều, là đám fan hâm mộ đối với hắn thái độ tán dương, thậm chí video tuyên bố người cũng vạch ra, mình bây giờ cũng không lớn không tiểu thành người qua đường phấn. Ung Thánh Hựu một phương diện cảm thấy rất vui mừng, thậm chí còn có một chút xíu nho nhỏ cảm giác tự hào, hắn chính là người như vậy, mặc kệ ngươi cảm thấy hắn là dạng gì mặc kệ ngươi bản để thưởng thức cái dạng gì, hắn cũng sẽ ở một ngày nào đó ta nhất thời khắc, đột nhiên chuẩn xác mà trực tiếp trúng đích ngươi điểm, mà lại, hắn còn đang không ngừng mà trở nên càng tốt hơn. Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều xứng đáng yêu thích hắn người xứng đáng chính hắn, cho nên hắn cũng xứng với dạng này yêu thích.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu càng lòng chua xót càng đắng chát. Vốn cho là cùng hắn tán gẫu qua về sau mình có thể buông xuống ý nghĩ trong lòng tiếp tục cùng hắn cùng một chỗ chơi game làm trực tiếp, hiện tại, hắn càng không muốn. Thực sự hiểu rõ hắn trưởng thành về sau, hắn bắt đầu sợ hãi mình tồn tại sẽ như năm đó cái kia đồng đội đồng dạng, mặc dù bọn hắn có trên bản chất khác biệt, nhưng hắn cảm thấy mình như không rời khỏi, bọn hắn đem không hai dị, có lẽ Khương Daniel sẽ bị liên lụy, hắn hiện tại fan hâm mộ càng nhiều nhưng phản phệ thế tất sẽ càng thêm đáng sợ. Hắn không giết Bá Nhân Bá Nhân lại bởi vì hắn mà chết, vậy hắn thật sẽ tự trách cả một đời. Huống chi hiện tại, thật là Bá Nhân tại che chở hắn.

Trước đó Khương Daniel một mực lôi kéo hắn chơi game, hắn từ chính mình hiểu rõ đến trong tin tức biết hắn chưa từng có cố định đồng đội. Nhìn thấy hắn thái độ đối với chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên ở trong lòng nghĩ tới, ta có thể hay không đâu? Nhưng hắn đối với mình trò chơi trình độ có đầy đủ nhận biết, hắn làm những chuyện khác đều có thể làm rất khá, thậm chí có thể nói tại một ít lĩnh vực càng là người nổi bật, duy chỉ có trò chơi, cơ bản không có thuận lợi thắng nổi. Còn nữa nếu quả thật thành cố định đồng đội, đoán chừng phải bị phun chết đi. Đến cùng, nên làm như thế nào mới thỏa đáng nhất, đã không để cho mình lộ ra rất qua loa, lại có thể để hắn không phát hiện mình trốn tránh?

8.

Một đêm chưa ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy mắt quầng thâm lên đưa cho hắn phát tin nhắn biểu đạt chính mình ý tứ, có thể tự mình cùng nhau chơi đùa trò chơi, chỉ cần có rảnh đều có thể, chỉ là công việc sau này an bài bận bịu có lẽ ban đêm không rảnh, thật phi thường không có ý tứ, nếu như có rảnh rỗi đến thành phố S hắn có thể cùng hắn đi ra ngoài chơi mời hắn ăn cơm vân vân. Ung Thánh Hựu biên tập xong cái này cái tin nhắn ngắn tự giác có lý có cứ, kỳ thật căn bản không có phát phát hiện mình logic quả thực lỗ hổng chồng chất, chỉ là chợt nhìn là có chuyện như vậy.

Rất nhanh hắn liền hồi đáp, một cái vô cùng đơn giản chữ tốt, phối cái trước khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Là phong cách của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ.

Quả nhiên trong những ngày kế tiếp hiếm khi lại thu được mời hắn tham gia trực tiếp tin tức, bình thường liên hệ ngược lại là không giảm trái lại còn tăng.

Lại sau đó, chính là một tháng sau lại thu được mời.

"Quá lâu không đến sợ ngươi ngượng tay, theo giúp ta đến đánh một thanh. Không cho phép cự tuyệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng làm như thật không có cự tuyệt. Một thanh, chỉ là một thanh mà thôi. Huống hồ, đã qua một tháng.

Có hắn ở trò chơi, tự nhiên không tốt lắm thắng. Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có chút lo lắng, chỉ là cố đè xuống không nói ra, sợ cho hắn gánh vác.

Kết quả đột nhiên một chút phụ bình bạo tăng, nói hắn là chủ truyền bá không chịu trách nhiệm, nói hắn dạng này như thế. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn cười, hết thảy đều là lời nói vô căn cứ. Một phương diện lại tự trách, mình vì cái gì tối hôm qua liền nhả ra tại sao phải đáp ứng hắn, cái này cùng mình ý nghĩ không phải đi ngược lại sao? Hắn lo lắng tâm tình của hắn, phát tin tức không gặp hồi phục, hắn lại vội vàng gọi điện thoại tới, cũng là không người nghe.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng.

9.

"Ta ngày mai không làm trực tiếp." Kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu chờ đến dạng này một thông điện thoại hồi phục. Hắn khẩn trương đến không được.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra, là bởi vì... Là bởi vì làm được không thuận lợi sao?" Hắn không hỏi là không phải là bởi vì ta, bởi vì hắn biết Khương Daniel thế tất sẽ không nói ra trả lời như vậy, dù cho thật là bởi vì hắn.

"Ta ngày mai đến thành phố S, ban đêm có gặp mặt sẽ a, ngươi quên sao? Ta lần trước còn đề cập với ngươi, ngươi còn nói ngươi muốn đi theo ta chơi."

Kiểu nói này Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới, xác thực có chuyện như thế.

"Kia..." Vậy ngươi lúc nào thì tới?

"Xế chiều ngày mai liền đến, vừa vặn ban đêm có gặp mặt sẽ, kỳ thật chính là cùng tương đối quen fan hâm mộ ngồi cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm tâm sự, cùng đi đi."

Không có gì tốt xoắn xuýt, đều là bằng hữu mà lại lại không phải là không có không, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên đáp ứng. Về sau hắn hỏi chuyện đêm hôm đó, Khương Daniel nói rất đơn giản, không phải chuyện ghê gớm gì, để hắn không cần phải lo lắng. Hắn không tin, Khương Daniel nói, đợi đến ta giải thích cho ngươi, cũng liền không có nói thêm nữa.

10.

Kết quả sáng ngày thứ hai hắn làm cái thật sớm đi dạo phố, nguyên nhân là cảm thấy mình phải xuyên được giống người dạng, tủ quần áo lật tới lật lui tìm không thấy một kiện đứng đắn đẹp mắt. Đi chọn quần áo thời điểm lại rất xoắn xuýt, đập mấy bộ mặc thử đồ phát đến vòng bằng hữu để mọi người hỗ trợ tham khảo, nghiêm túc cung cấp ý kiến cơ bản không có, trêu chọc hắn cũng không phải ít."Đỏ phối lục đẹp mắt nhất" "Mặc chạm rỗng, ngươi chính là trong đám người nhất tịnh tử" ... Chờ một lúc một đầu pm tới: "Cái này tấm bảng, tuyển bộ này, dựng lấy đẹp mắt." Là Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ đi thử bộ kia, hiệu quả không tệ, liền bộ này.

Lại một cái tin: "Long trọng như vậy chọn quần áo, thấy đối tượng a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết trả lời thế nào, giải thích để giải thích đi vẫn cảm thấy quái lúng túng, xóa bỏ đánh tốt chữ, chỉ khô cằn nói câu không phải. Hắn giống như có chút ý thức được, mình đối Khương Daniel quan tâm cùng khẩn trương, đã không phải là bằng hữu phạm trù. Ban sơ tâm tình đến tột cùng là dạng gì đã không nhớ rõ, giống đi một mình trong sa mạc, bị gió cát ăn mòn lắng đọng thành hoang vu vết tích. Hắn mơ hồ cảm giác phải tâm tình của mình đang biến hóa, nhưng thủy chung thấy không rõ. Đang miên man suy nghĩ, điện thoại di động kêu.

"Thu thập xong ăn một bữa cơm chuẩn bị đến sân bay, ta lên máy bay. Không cho phép đến trễ. Đến trễ ăn cơm không cho phép ăn thịt."

Bao lớn người còn ngây thơ như vậy, không cho phép ăn thịt... Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn thích ăn cái gì, nhìn thấy đầu này nhịn không được cười lên, mua đồ vật liền hướng trở về đi.

Mới ra sân bay, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy trên người hắn mặc chính là để hắn chọn kia bộ quần áo, nhãn tình sáng lên.

"Mạnh miệng, còn nói không phải."

Đang từ trong tay hắn tiếp hành lý Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe rõ, nghiêng đầu hỏi hắn: "Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì?"

Khương Daniel cười một tiếng bỏ qua: "Đang nói ngươi muốn mời ta ăn cơm." Từ hắn cái góc độ này nhìn sang, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt lóe sáng lòe lòe, cổ áo rộng mở xương quai xanh như ẩn như hiện, mặt bên cũng nhìn rất đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đương nhiên.

11.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cùng một chỗ thu thập xong đồ vật co cẳng muốn đi, Khương Daniel gọi lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi cảm thấy... Ta thế nào?"

"Rất tốt." Không đợi Khương Daniel nói tiếp, hắn liền nói tiếp: "Ngươi làm chủ truyền bá rất chân thành đối fan hâm mộ cũng rất tốt, dụng tâm lại rất có trách nhiệm... Làm bằng hữu ngươi cũng rất tuyệt, rất có kiên nhẫn, ta kỹ thuật không tốt đẹp gì ngươi cũng không có không kiên nhẫn, mà lại ngươi một chút kiêu ngạo đều không có, còn thường xuyên đi fan hâm mộ bầy dẫn người..." Nói đến chỗ này im bặt mà dừng, Ung Thánh Hựu ba kít một chút dùng hai tay che miệng lại, hành lý rơi trên mặt đất. Hắn luống cuống tay chân đi nhặt, ngẩng đầu đối diện bên trên Khương Daniel kinh ngạc lại ánh mắt vui mừng.

"Ngươi tại ta fan hâm mộ bầy bên trong?" Đây quả thực là vui mừng ngoài ý muốn, vốn đang coi là...

Cho là mình quá đột ngột, coi là duyên phận đều là lời nói vô căn cứ, coi là đối phương không thèm để ý, coi là... Coi là tại hai cá nhân thế giới bên trong, chỉ có một mình hắn rối loạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là trong hoang mạc bị phơi khô thạch điêu, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất sửng sốt, còn duy trì nhấc mặt nhìn qua tư thế của hắn. Hắn cảm thấy cái kia khô cứng không lưu loát mình đang chậm rãi nứt ra, lộ ra bên trong đỏ thông thấm ướt tâm tới. Thấy không rõ vật kia bây giờ cũng rốt cục thấy rõ, chậm rãi chiếu ra Khương Daniel mặt.

Đúng vậy, lần kia trò chơi về sau, hắn vụng trộm chạy tới thêm hắn fan hâm mộ bầy, chưa từng phát biểu, ngẫu nhiên đâm vào xem. Mặt của hắn đằng liền đỏ. Không cẩn thận nói thật nhiều lời nói, xem ra rất ngu ngốc a? ... Nhìn xem hắn, trăm ngàn loại cảm xúc tại đáy lòng ấp ủ, lại giống như là, dưới liệt nhật hạn hán đã lâu gặp mưa.

Bóng tối chụp xuống đến, còn mang theo ánh nắng nhiệt độ, phô thiên cái địa.

Ấm áp môi che đi lên thời điểm, trong lòng của hắn nghĩ là, xong, ta cái này rơi xuống đất thành hộp ngu xuẩn muốn đi theo hắn cả một đời.

Đôi môi tách ra, Khương Daniel buông ra chế trụ hắn cái cằm tay, cũng thuận thế ngồi xuống, cười tủm tỉm nhìn xem hắn không nói lời nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu chán nản, cuối cùng chỉ biệt xuất một câu nói như vậy: "Ban ngày ban mặt đùa nghịch lưu manh a ngươi!" Không đợi Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng, hắn liền nhào tới trước một cái: "Ta cũng phải." Khương Daniel mở to hai mắt nhìn hai tay chống trực tiếp bị bổ nhào.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đã lớn như vậy lần thứ nhất làm như thế khác người sự tình.

Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, cuộc đời mình bên trong thật nhiều lần thứ nhất đều cùng trước mặt hắn móc nối đi. Lần thứ nhất chơi dạng này trò chơi lần thứ nhất bên trên trực tiếp, lần thứ nhất lo lắng một cái cách cách xa vạn dặm người lần thứ nhất cẩn thận từng li từng tí thêm ai fan hâm mộ bầy, lần thứ nhất vì ai tại trên mạng khẩu chiến bầy nho chỉ vì giữ gìn ai... Lần thứ nhất rõ ràng như thế, mà vi diệu thích một người, bị một người thích.

"Ngươi vừa mới nói ta làm chủ truyền bá rất tốt, làm bằng hữu rất tốt... Kia, ta cảm thấy ta cũng có thể đảm nhiệm bạn trai, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Khương Daniel lôi kéo hắn đứng lên.

"A?" Bị kéo lên mới nhớ tới nơi này là nơi nào, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy đầu óc thiếu dưỡng.

"A cái gì a, cứ như vậy." Khương Daniel gặp hắn nghe không hiểu, giả bộ nổi giận, hung hăng trừng hắn.

"Phốc." Còn trừng người đâu, hổ giấy một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, tại "Lần thứ nhất danh sách" bên trên bổ sung một đầu.

Lần thứ nhất yêu đương.

12.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng xem nhẹ dắt tay của hắn đi lên phía trước, lại bị gọi lại.

"Khoan khoan khoan khoan, có cái chuyện rất trọng yếu. Chờ ta một chút hạ." Nói xong hắn kéo qua hành lý nhanh chóng chạy vào đại sảnh. Chờ một lúc thở hồng hộc chạy về đến, đã đổi một bộ quần áo, cùng trên người mình rõ ràng là cùng một bộ.

"Ngươi..."

"Ta cố ý mang, chờ thổ lộ thành công liền có thể thay đổi, có phải là rất có dự kiến trước?" Khương Daniel cười hì hì, rất dáng vẻ đắc ý.

"Ngươi..."

"Ta liền biết ngươi mặc cái này khẳng định đẹp mắt."

"Ngươi..."

Khương Daniel còn muốn nói gì nữa, bị Ung Thánh Hựu một tay bịt miệng: "Trước nghe ta nói hết!"

"Ngươi nơi nào thổ lộ!"

Khương Daniel đem tay của hắn lấy xuống nhưng không có buông ra, tiến lên một bước ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói khẽ: "Ta nói thật, ngươi là đời ta nhận được, tuyệt nhất lễ vật."

Ánh mắt nhìn hắn chân thành tha thiết lại thành khẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng mềm mại chỗ phảng phất sụp đổ một khối nhỏ, gió hải lưu mây đều như thế thuận lỗ hổng gào thét lên ngược lại thổi vào.

13.

Sau đó Khương Daniel thật cao hứng dùng cái này thân phận mới mang theo hắn tham gia gặp mặt sẽ, một đám fan hâm mộ biểu thị quả nhiên có tấm màn đen. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn phản bác khi đó bọn hắn còn không biết, lại bị hắn đỗi trở về: "Tấm màn đen ta đối tượng chẳng lẽ cũng có thể để tấm màn đen sao?"

Vào lúc ban đêm hắn hay là mở trực tiếp, hay là mang theo hắn đánh trò chơi. Hắn đã cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích rõ ràng, lần kia ác bình cơ bản đều là cùng một đám IP xoát ra, tự mình đã phát qua cảnh cáo, bộ phận PR đã có tốt dễ xử lý, bất quá là người đối diện đỏ mắt mới đến đen hắn, kỳ thật thật không cần để ý, hảo hảo chơi là được.

Trò chơi kết thúc, theo lẽ thường thì Khương Daniel bài trực tiếp đã từng canh gà nói chuyện trời đất ở giữa. Đám fan hâm mộ đã biết vị kia "Rơi xuống đất thành hộp chuyển phát nhanh viên" chính là bọn hắn dẫn chương trình thật to bạn trai, rất nhiều fan hâm mộ còn tại bình luận bên trong tô pô biểu thị mình đã từng bắt được qua bọn hắn cùng một chỗ chơi game.

"Có nhiều thứ, ngươi không nhất định tin tưởng, nhưng nó sẽ lặng lẽ tới."

"Ta không tin vừa thấy đã yêu, lại là nó người được lợi lớn nhất."

"Ta gặp qua người nhiều như vậy, lại cũng chỉ có một cái hắn mà thôi. Quá khứ ta chưa hề nói, bởi vì ta sợ mình không chiếm được mình khẳng định, sợ ta lầm sẽ tình cảm của mình. Hiện tại ta dám nói, là bởi vì ta biết tình cảm của mình, thật bị mình hiểu lầm."

"Ta cho là ta đối với hắn chỉ là ưa thích, nhìn thấy hắn một khắc này mới biết được ta sai."

"Không là ưa thích, là yêu."

"Không dám nói, là bởi vì thích; dám nói, là bởi vì yêu."

Hít sâu một hơi, tất cả, bị đè nén thật lâu tình cảm đều tùy ý đổ xuống mà ra. Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem ở một bên nghe hắn nói đỏ mặt phải không còn hình dáng Ung Thánh Hựu, đáy mắt cất giấu mềm mại ý cười. Trước mắt hắn lóe lên, là lần đầu tiên video lúc trong mắt của hắn cẩn thận thăm dò, bởi vì xấu hổ đỏ lên vành tai, bên tai là hắn ôn nhuận thanh âm... Người này hết thảy đều rất tốt đẹp. Hắn vẫn không tin vừa thấy đã yêu, bởi vì đời này, chỉ có hắn.

Hắn cười nói ra sau cùng lời nói.

"Có lẽ là ta trời sinh vận khí tốt."

"Nhặt được một cái, như thế bảo bối chuyển phát nhanh viên."

14.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Khương Daniel trực tiếp ở giữa liền đổi tên, "Đào gia chuyển phát nhanh", giới thiệu là: Đào ca cùng hắn chuyển phát nhanh viên bạn trai. Chỉ bất quá, giấu diếm Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ đổi.

Gặp mặt sẽ kết thúc lại lưu lại mấy ngày, không thể không trở về.

Trước khi đi thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút biệt khuất, mới mới vừa ở cùng một chỗ liền phải dị địa. Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay ôn nhu chụp lên đầu của hắn: "Ta thường xuyên tới, không có việc gì."

Thích một nhân tài biết, ở cùng với hắn mỗi một cái nhỏ bé nháy mắt, đều là như vậy trân quý, không nỡ buông tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu hút hút cái mũi, buồn buồn ừ một tiếng.

15.

Ngày thứ hai ban đêm, Khương Daniel đang chuẩn bị mở trực tiếp, chỉ nghe thấy chuông cửa vang. Hắn cách cửa hô: "Ai vậy! Chuyển phát nhanh thả ngoài cửa là được! Tạ ơn ngài lặc!"

"Không phải chuyển phát nhanh."

"Là nhanh đưa viên đến." Ung Thánh Hựu ở ngoài cửa, tưởng tượng thấy nét mặt của hắn. Sau khi trở về hắn mới nhìn đến trực tiếp ở giữa danh tự đổi. Mặt phát sốt. Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui mình cũng có thể chủ động một điểm, liền đặt trước phiếu tới. Không có nói cho hắn.

Đang nghĩ ngợi, cửa mở, bị ôm vào quen thuộc trong ngực.

"Không phải chuyển phát nhanh, cũng không phải chuyển phát nhanh viên."

Đó là cái gì? Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc, không phải hắn nói mình là nhanh đưa viên sao?

"Là bảo bối của ta chuyển phát nhanh viên bạn trai."


	77. Chapter 77

【 đan Ung 】 tự luyến cuồng chinh phục đối phương dựa vào là tự luyến?

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn biết mình rất đẹp trai, mỗi ngày băng qua đường đều sẽ có lão nãi nãi bị hắn soái đến té ngã mà hắn cũng bởi vậy từ gia tài bạc triệu biến thành nhà chỉ có bốn bức tường, nhưng hắn cảm thấy rất đáng giá, dù sao soái cũng không phải lỗi của hắn. Mỗi ngày đều bị mình soái tỉnh, có đôi khi cũng là một loại phiền não.

Ung Thánh Hựu soái là thật, tự luyến cũng là thật, mặc dù tại bản thân hắn xem ra, cái này gọi đối với mình chính xác nhận biết. Đương nhiên hắn tự luyến chuyện này rất ít người biết, trừ ngồi cùng bàn Kim Tại Hoán liền không có, ngay cả chính hắn cũng không biết. Bởi vì hắn còn không tìm được có thể cùng mình địch nổi người chia sẻ loại đau này cũng vui vẻ lấy cảm giác, chỉ có thể nhìn cấp thấp học đệ học muội cấp cao học trưởng học tỷ đồng niên cấp các bạn học nhét vào hắn trong ngăn kéo tin trò chuyện lấy an ủi.

Cho tới hôm nay sớm tới tìm từ một vị niên đệ tin, để hắn cảm thấy tình thế tựa hồ có chút nghiêm trọng ——

Ta cảm thấy ngươi

Rất đẹp trai

Soái đến bạo tạc

Ta cảm thấy ngươi

Thật rất đẹp trai

Hoàn toàn chính xác rất đẹp trai

Rất đẹp trai

Soái đến ngất

Kí tên là Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn có nghe thấy, nghe nói cũng là mê đảo một mảnh hoa hoa thảo thảo nhân tài, đáng tiếc Khương Daniel mình tựa hồ cũng không có có ý thức đến chuyện này, chỉ lo thừa nhận hắn Ung Thánh Hựu rất đẹp trai. Ung Thánh Hựu rất đau lòng, thế là thuận dưới tờ giấy mặt phương thức liên lạc tìm đi qua, quyết định cùng vị này niên đệ giao lưu trao đổi. Hắn lại nghĩ tới mình tốt nghiệp tiểu học lúc cho chủ nhiệm lớp viết cảm tạ tin: Chúc ngài vĩnh viễn chim sa cá lặn hoa nhường nguyệt thẹn khuynh quốc khuynh thành dáng vẻ thướt tha mềm mại... Hiện tại nhớ tới, cũng vẫn vì chính mình túc trí đa mưu cảm thấy kiêu ngạo đâu. Lại nhìn vị này niên đệ, khen người như thế ngay thẳng không tiếc, hoàn toàn chính xác cần muốn giáo dục một chút, tỉ như khen người thời điểm muốn chân thành, giống hắn loại này chí ít nên anh tuấn phong lưu tiêu sái lỗi lạc ngọc thụ lâm phong mạo tái Phan An... Không, là thắng Phan An, đều không đủ lấy hình dung soái khí mới đúng, như thế nào là một cái soái chữ có thể khái quát?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Daniel ngươi tốt, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu. Ngươi không cảm thấy khen người thời điểm hẳn là càng thêm muôn màu muôn vẻ giàu có tình cảm một chút sao?

Khương Daniel: ?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Ngươi đưa cho ta tin ta đã thu được, ta cảm thấy ngươi thổi phồng đến mức rất đơn giản nhưng không đủ tất cả mặt.

Khương Daniel: ? ?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta biết ta rất đẹp trai, ngươi thích ta cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác sự tình, không cần như thế ngượng ngùng.

Khương Daniel: ? ? ? ... Học trưởng ngươi thật giống như lầm, kia là một bài giấu đầu thơ.

Ngụ ý, ta chính là nói một chút ta rất đẹp trai, cùng khen ngươi không có quan hệ gì. May mà Ung Thánh Hựu còn như quen thuộc gọi hắn Daniel, quả thực uổng công. Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, tiếp theo vỗ tay cười to, hắn rốt cuộc tìm được có thể cùng mình địch nổi người, vui chạy lên não khó mà tự kiềm chế —— Kim Tại Hoán khó được nhìn thấy hắn này tấm thất thố bộ dáng, ghé đầu tới nhìn điện thoại di động của hắn màn hình, nhìn thấy nói chuyện phiếm nội dung che mặt cuồng tiếu, cái này tự luyến cuồng cuối cùng là gặp được đối thủ, hi vọng có thể sớm ngày chữa khỏi cái này thần kinh! Lão thiên thành không phụ ta a thực sự là.

Hai vị kỳ hoa rất nhanh liền có chính diện giao phong cơ hội... Không, hai vị chính diện giao phong một mực không thể thực hiện, nguyên nhân thường xuyên không hiểu thấu lại lại cực kỳ hợp lý: Hẹn gặp tại quán cà phê gặp mặt kết quả tại cửa tiệm rơi xuống đất pha lê trước thật lâu ngừng chân, trời mưa xuống miễn cưỡng khen đi trên đường trải qua vũng nước ngẫu nhiên cúi đầu thật lâu ngừng chân, dừng ở ven đường xe kính chiếu hậu trước thật lâu ngừng chân... Tóm lại hai người bởi vì đủ loại ngoài ý muốn bỏ lỡ mỗi một lần hẹn xong cùng đối phương thời gian gặp mặt, thẳng đến có một ngày ——

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại xe cảnh sát kính chiếu hậu trước ngắm nghía mặt mình, nhịn không được chậc chậc tán thưởng, lại đối kính Tử Tiếu cười, nghĩ đến thế nào mới có thể để cho niên đệ vì chính mình anh tuấn thán phục.

Khương Daniel đứng tại xe cảnh sát kính chiếu hậu trước ngắm nghía mặt mình, nhịn không được chậc chậc tán thưởng, lại đối kính Tử Tiếu cười, nghĩ đến thế nào mới có thể để cho học trưởng vì chính mình anh tuấn thán phục.

Trong xe cảnh sát tiếp tục tay lái cảnh sát nhìn xem bên trái kính chiếu hậu lại nhìn xem bên phải kính chiếu hậu do dự hỏi người bên cạnh, đi hay là không đi? Một lát sau, tay lái phụ bên trên cảnh sát cắn răng một cái, để cái này hai bệnh tâm thần mình chơi trứng đi thôi! Đi! Thế là một cước chân ga, lưu lại hai cái bệnh tâm thần đầy bụi đất làm lấy chuyện giống vậy. Ngẩng đầu một cái, đã nhìn thấy đối phương.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ lại hai người lần đầu gặp hay là sẽ lôi kéo Khương Daniel cười nghiêng ngả, sau đó nghiêm túc bổ sung một câu, coi như đầy bụi đất ngươi cũng rất đẹp trai, thật. Bất quá ta cảm thấy lúc ấy hay là ta đẹp trai hơn. Khương Daniel nhào tới cắn hắn khuôn mặt ép hỏi hắn, ai soái? Ung Thánh Hựu lạc lạc cười không ngừng, ta soái, bất quá liền soái một chút xíu. Nói so với hai ngón tay chồng lên nhau cường điệu, liền tí xíu. Khương Daniel cắn hắn vành tai... Sau hai giờ hỏi hắn, ai soái? Ung Thánh Hựu hữu khí vô lực đáp, ngươi cùng ta không kém bao nhiêu đâu.

Tóm lại tại hai người nhận biết sau liền nhanh chóng quen biết, trừ ai đẹp trai hơn trong chuyện này cơ hồ không có tranh chấp, tam quan hoàn toàn nhất trí, không thể không nói chí hữu có đôi khi chính là như thế đến, ngươi nói đồ vật hắn có thể hiểu hắn thích sự vật ngươi đều lý giải, lẫn nhau ở giữa chủ đề cùng logic đều rất nhảy vọt nhưng luôn có thể chính xác bắt được đối phương mỗi một cái logic điểm cũng một cái không rơi xuống đất đuổi theo. Quan hệ của hai người phát triển chi thần tốc là ai đều không nghĩ tới. Chính bọn hắn đều không nghĩ tới, nhưng cùng một chỗ về sau vẫn cường tự gượng chống: Ta đã sớm biết ngươi thích ta, cho nên ta cũng phối hợp lấy thích ngươi một chút.

Lịch ngày lật trở lại hai người chân chính quen thuộc ngày đó. Hai người bởi vì đối chính mình đồng dạng chính xác nhận biết mà cấp tốc trở thành bằng hữu, thường xuyên hẹn xong cùng đi ra chơi. Có một ngày bọn hắn đi tới cửa hàng, buồn bực ngán ngẩm phía dưới đi đi dạo ở không khu, trông thấy "Âm nhạc xoa bóp ghế dựa" thế là hai người ngồi lên thể nghiệm một thanh. Âm nhạc xoa bóp ghế dựa tên như ý nghĩa, theo âm nhạc tiết tấu tiến hành có quy luật xoa bóp buông lỏng. Hai người song song phân biệt nằm tại hai tấm xoa bóp trong ghế, vì đối phương điều chỉnh thử xoa bóp ghế dựa. Cỡ nào trân quý tín nhiệm a. A, người trẻ tuổi.

Thế là từ bốn tiểu thiên nga đến March Turkish đến Croatia cuồng tưởng khúc lại đến ong rừng bay múa, âm nhạc xoa bóp ghế dựa nghiêm túc kính nghiệp để hai người thân thể đến linh hồn đều theo âm nhạc tiết tấu tiếp nhận không giống bình thường tẩy lễ, hai người hữu nghị cũng tại lần này kinh lịch ở bên trong lấy được thăng hoa —— dù sao từ đó về sau ở trước mặt đối phương lại không có hình tượng có thể nói. Từ xoa bóp ghế dựa bên trên xuống tới thời điểm hai người đều thanh nghiêm mặt quay đầu đi chỗ khác, cuối cùng nhịn không được chỉ vào đối phương phình bụng cười to, cười đến toàn thân run rẩy chân đều đứng không vững đánh lấy bệnh sốt rét, a, chân không phải cười, là bị xoa bóp ghế dựa run. Né qua nhân viên cửa hàng kinh ngạc muốn cười lại không dám cười mặt hai người xám xịt rời đi cửa hàng, đến tận đây rốt cục có thể bỏ qua mặt mũi an tâm làm bằng hữu.

Mặt mũi loại vật này ném liền không có. Không phải cũng có lời nói, chí hữu trở thành tình lữ cũng rất đơn giản, một bước mà thôi, huống chi đối với tự luyến cuồng đến nói có thể nhận nhưng đối phương quả thực là so có hảo cảm càng hiếm thấy hơn sự tình, tán thành và hảo cảm cùng một chỗ đó chính là chân ái. Hai người tiến vào trạng thái cũng là phá lệ nhanh, chỉ là đối với ai đẹp trai hơn chuyện này vẫn tồn tại khác nhau. Liền lấy ghi chú chuyện này đến nói, chính là hai người ngày thường đấu trí đấu dũng hạng mục một trong, lại đến nay khó phân cao thấp.

Niel đẹp trai nhất bạn trai, Niel đẹp trai hơn bạn trai, không ai so hắn đẹp trai hơn bạn trai Ung Ung... Khương Daniel chế giễu Ung Thánh Hựu, biết đến là hắn Ung Thánh Hựu thích đổi ghi chú, không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều tại đổi bạn trai. Ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt kiêu ngạo: Ngươi không cảm thấy bạn trai của ngươi mỗi ngày đều là không giống soái pháp sao? Ngươi cái này tương đương với hợp pháp có được hậu cung a. Khương Daniel thân hắn một ngụm cười, có ngươi tại ta cái kia còn cần hậu cung a. Nội tâm ý nghĩ là bệnh tâm thần có một cái liền đủ rồi, hậu cung kia là muốn không nổi a.

Mà trái lại Ung Thánh Hựu trong điện thoại di động ghi chú mặc dù không đến mức như thế thiên biến vạn hóa, nhưng cũng không có tốt đi nơi nào, các loại buồn nôn xưng hô tầng tầng lớp lớp: Ung Ung bạn trai, Ung Ung hôn hôn ni, ni là bạn trai, ni là đẹp trai nhất... Đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tận hết sức lực trào phúng hắn trước kia cái kia đáp lời chỉ dùng dấu chấm hỏi dấu chấm tròn câu trần thuật cao lãnh Khương Daniel đại khái là bị xoa bóp ghế dựa điên chết đi. Khương Daniel cũng là hào không hổ thẹn hướng về thân thể hắn khẽ nghiêng, ngài bạn trai kia là soái chết. Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn hắn một cái nói, là bị ta soái chết đi.

Về phần chí hữu Kim Tại Hoán, bản ý là nghĩ có ai có thể thu cái này bệnh tâm thần, lại không nghĩ rằng khả năng hấp dẫn bệnh tâm thần chỉ có thể là một cái khác bệnh tâm thần, lão thiên thành không phụ Tại Hoán, cho hắn gấp đôi tinh thần đả kích. Dựa theo Kim Tại Hoán thuyết pháp, hai người bọn hắn lúc ước hẹn có thể không hỏng việc thật là chân ái, tuyệt phối. Nhưng mà sự thực là hai người đều có thể nhìn đối phương trong mắt cái bóng của mình say mê thật lâu, cuối cùng thâm tình nhìn nhau đến một câu, thân yêu ánh mắt ngươi thật là dễ nhìn, ân, ngươi cũng thế. A, chân thành tha thiết tình yêu.

Hai cái tự luyến cuồng đều không nghĩ tới, mình hấp dẫn đến đối phương chính là mình tự luyến, chinh phục đối phương lại là phổ phổ thông thông yêu đương.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại Khương Daniel trên đùi tự chụp, đột nhiên dịch chuyển khỏi điện thoại thở dài.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Ta ăn dấm."

"Ừm?"

"Ta cảm thấy ta thích ngươi so thích ta mình nhiều một chút, " Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, "Ta ăn dấm."

"Xảo, Ta cũng thế. Để ta nếm thử dấm là mùi vị gì?"

"Lăn nha."

Hai cái tự luyến cuồng đều biết, chinh phục đối phương chính là phổ phổ thông thông yêu đương, cùng mỗi ngày đều yêu đối phương nhiều một chút, càng nhiều một chút.


	78. Chapter 78

Mũi tên phá không sau đó đâm vào da thịt phát ra khiến người sợ hãi thanh âm, con mồi ầm vang đổ xuống. Cõng tiễn cái sọt thiếu niên thấp bé lấy thân thể vây quanh con mồi phía sau cẩn thận từng li từng tí xác nhận con mồi không có được năng lực công kích về sau, tính trẻ con thất vọng thế cho đáy mắt túc sát nổi lên. Hắn ngay tại chỗ tọa hạ ở một bên sinh ra bó đuốc tiễn từ con mồi trong thân thể rút ra phóng tới một bên, từ tùy thân bối nang bên trong móc ra một cái tiểu xảo bình sứ đổ ra lưu cao trạng vật thể đắp lên mặt ngoài vết thương bên trên, sau đó bắt đầu nướng một con trước đây không lâu săn được con thỏ.

"Con mồi" không nhúc nhích, hơi híp mắt ý đồ thấy rõ hiện nay tình trạng. Một đầu đùi thỏ ngay tại trong ngọn lửa lật nướng, dầu giọt tràn ra nổ tung keng keng rung động hoả tinh, da ố vàng bị thiêu đốt ra cháy khô quyển bên cạnh giống mới nở mở cánh hoa hồng. Hắn ý đồ chi phối mình tay đi sờ bên hông súng lục lại không có chút nào khí lực. Trên vai tựa hồ bị thương không nhẹ, cảm giác đau từng tầng từng tầng đánh lên tới. Mở to mắt một giây sau trên cổ bị chống đỡ lên hiện ra hàn ý bén nhọn vật thể.

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ giương mắt cùng ở trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn người đối mặt. Uy hiếp được tính mạng hắn cư lại chính là như thế một thiếu niên? Thiếu niên há mồm phát ra một chuỗi kỳ quái âm tiết, hẳn là tại cùng hắn nói chuyện chỉ là hắn nghe không hiểu. Hắn há mồm phát hiện không phát ra được thanh âm nào, khóe môi đã khô nứt rướm máu, ngọt tanh mùi làm hắn trong dạ dày một trận cuồn cuộn, mặc dù cũng không bay ra khỏi cái gì —— hắn đã hai ngày không có ăn uống gì... Bụng không đúng lúc kêu lên, Khương Daniel xấu hổ phải một trương mặt tái nhợt đều trướng chảy máu sắc. Nhất thời tình thế cấp bách hắn mở miệng hỏi thiếu niên phải chăng có nước và thức ăn, không để ý tới làm được bốc khói cuống họng khó khăn phát ra thanh âm khàn giọng như đêm quạ, hắn nhìn qua thiếu niên, đáy mắt là như hỏa diễm nhảy nhót hi vọng, chờ một lúc hắn quay đầu hiểu được, ngôn ngữ không thông không có cách nào giao lưu, huống hồ trên cổ hắn còn chống đỡ lấy tiễn đâu.

Ai ngờ thiếu niên chậm rãi lui ra phía sau, mũi tên hơi bị lệch mở, cầm qua đùi thỏ cùng túi nước cho hắn rót mấy ngụm nước lại từ đùi thỏ bên trên kéo xuống một điều nhỏ thịt nhét vào trong miệng hắn, lôi kéo hắn từ dưới đất ngồi dậy tới. Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đều bị đánh tan gây dựng lại, trong dạ dày đã lâu có đồ ăn nhất thời chịu không được, hạnh phúc co rút, một trận quặn đau để hắn thanh tỉnh hơn một chút. Hắn khuất chân ngồi dưới đất nhìn xem thiếu niên ngẩn người, đầu óc còn ở vào đứng máy trạng thái.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là ta tiễn bắn trúng ngươi."Ngồi ở phía đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mở miệng.

Khương Daniel sững sờ nhìn xem hắn. Màu mực tóc dài rủ xuống đến thắt lưng, thân trên trần trụi, hạ thân vây quanh mềm mại da lông, hào nhọn tại ánh lửa phát xuống sáng. Ngũ quan dáng người đều cùng bình thường người trưởng thành không khác, giữa lông mày lại ngưng gần như trong suốt đơn thuần. Khương Daniel vô ý thức né tránh ánh mắt của hắn, đây không phải là ở độ tuổi này người có thể có. Mấy đạo màu nâu đỏ văn án triền miên tại Ung Thánh Hựu hai má, cấu thành cũng không rất phức tạp đồ án, đại khái là bộ tộc biểu tượng đồ đằng một loại, loại kia màu nâu đỏ rất đặc biệt, giống như là bùn đất cùng máu tươi nhan sắc, lộ ra nguyên thủy cùng dã tính. Mới quang cố lấy ăn uống, đều không có cùng phát hiện cái này ngẫu nhiên gặp rừng cây thiếu niên đẹp mắt như vậy. Khương Daniel ổn định tâm thần không suy nghĩ thêm nữa những này không quan hệ sự tình khẩn yếu, cúi đầu kiểm tra vật phẩm tùy thân phải chăng còn hoàn hảo.

Chờ một chút, hắn vừa mới nói mình gọi Ung Thánh Hựu... Hắn có thể nghe hiểu cũng có thể giao lưu? Khương Daniel mãnh ngẩng đầu chính đội trưởng Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhìn hắn bên trong lộ ra không che giấu chút nào tìm tòi nghiên cứu cùng hiếu kì, xem ra không như có dị, ra ngoài bảo hiểm Khương Daniel hay là cài lên thương. Đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu không có có phản ứng gì, chỉ là lẳng lặng thu dọn đồ đạc sau đó lôi kéo hắn đứng lên, diệt lửa. Khương Daniel phản xạ có điều kiện nghĩ tránh ra, lại nghe được hắn nói: "Ngươi là của ta, ta rất thích ngươi, ngươi muốn chạy trốn a?"

Khương Daniel hóa đá tại nguyên chỗ, trong mắt lóe khó có thể tin.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi là con mồi của ta." Ung Thánh Hựu nói rất chậm, nhưng mỗi chữ mỗi câu cắn chữ rõ ràng giải thích được rất rõ ràng. Khương Daniel nghe hiểu, khóe mắt run rẩy. Bởi vì đói mệt nhọc sắp thoát lực, phía sau vừa lúc bị bổ một cái tên bắn lén, để cái này không biết bộ lạc nào thiếu niên lấy không thành "Con mồi" ? Cái này kinh lịch kỳ dị đến có thể gửi bản thảo nhả rãnh quân... Nếu như hắn còn có thể có mệnh rời đi. Kỳ thật dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu không có thương tổn đến hắn hắn cũng chống đỡ không được bao lâu, kinh nghiệm phong phú nhà thám hiểm cũng có trước ngựa mất vó thời điểm. Cùng nó nói vô cớ thụ thương bị cho rằng là người nào đó sở thuộc vật là bất hạnh, không bằng nói là ngoài ý muốn may mắn. Chí ít trước mắt đến xem, đợi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người xa so với một mình hắn đợi tại rừng rậm càng thêm an toàn.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel." Thế là Khương Daniel cũng thuận hắn ý tứ biểu đạt mình hữu hảo. Khương Daniel cùng ở phía sau hắn, luôn cảm thấy có cái gì chỗ không đúng, nhưng cụ thể ở nơi nào lại không nghĩ ra được.

Đi tới đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên trở lại lôi kéo tay của hắn đem hắn ngã nhào xuống đất, phát ra ngốc lại là đau đớn một hồi đánh tới. Khương Daniel đau đến kém chút mắng lên tiếng, mấy con khỉ nắm lấy thân cây từ đỉnh đầu vọt qua, miệng bên trong phát ra sắc nhọn tiếng kêu quái dị, phong như lưỡi dao trảo tại trên cành cây lưu lại vết trảo, cùng lúc trước nhìn thấy hầu tử hình tượng khác nhau rất lớn. Khương Daniel minh bạch tại loại nguy hiểm này lại hết thảy nơi chưa biết thất thần là tối kỵ, vừa rồi nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn lần không chú ý này nhẹ thì bị thương nặng thì mất mạng, nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu xem như cứu hắn nhiều lần, Khương Daniel âm thầm nghĩ tìm cơ hội hồi báo hắn.

"Đổi thuốc, " Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày xuất ra bình sứ vây quanh sau lưng của hắn, đem thuốc lại thoa một tầng tại nứt ra miệng vết thương —— mới vết thương ngược lại là không có, vết thương cũ bị kịch liệt động tác tránh ra cốt cốt chảy máu. Màu xanh nhạt dược cao hương vị kỳ dị, nhưng vô luận cầm máu hay là xúc tiến vết thương khép lại hiệu quả đều rất tốt. Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cất kỹ bình sứ có chút xin lỗi nhìn hắn một cái, Khương Daniel tiếp tục theo sau, cân nhắc làm như thế nào mở miệng cùng hắn giao lưu, trong lòng cũng buồn bực, Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao phải đối với hắn cảm thấy thật có lỗi? Rõ ràng là chính hắn thất thần, hắn lại vì không có kịp thời nhắc nhở hắn mà cảm thấy thật có lỗi? Lại không biết Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình không có bảo vệ tốt mình đồ vật mà cảm thấy ảo não cùng áy náy.

Chế tác tinh lương đồ sứ, tựa hồ không phải nên xuất hiện tại rừng cây bộ lạc bên trong vật. Thời khắc này Khương Daniel còn tại vẫn suy tư, Khương Daniel đi ra phía trước: "Ngươi vì sao lại nói... Câu nói như thế kia?" Hắn ngữ khí chột dạ, không biết phải hình dung như thế nào mình chỗ quen thuộc ngôn ngữ, đồng thời cũng nói rất chậm, vẫn lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hay không hoàn chỉnh lý giải hắn ý tứ. Ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền cho ra đáp án, là tộc trưởng giáo cho hắn.

Tộc trưởng? Chắc là bộ lạc kẻ thống trị. Hắn lại hỏi, ngươi vì cái gì mang theo ta? Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước lại kỳ quái nhìn hắn một cái nói, ngươi là con mồi của ta a. Nhìn Khương Daniel không có phản ứng sợ hắn không nhận, dừng một chút bổ sung một câu: "Ta rất thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel yên lặng che mặt, trong lòng tự nhủ đây là người nào giáo đưa cho ngươi hỏng bét lời kịch nha..."Thích" loại vật này là có thể theo liền đối với con mồi nói a? Còn có hắn đến cùng vì cái gì hai mắt nhắm lại vừa mở liền không hiểu đã thành bị bắt con mồi? Nhưng mà Hắc Diệu Thạch đồng dạng trong suốt lại tinh khiết con ngươi nhìn xem hắn thời điểm mặc dù hắn cảm thấy buồn cười buồn cười lại nói không nên lời cự tuyệt đến, cũng lên đối với hắn tìm tòi nghiên cứu tâm tư.

Một đường vừa đi vừa nghỉ, Khương Daniel cùng hắn vừa đi vừa nói cũng coi là tương hỗ hiểu rõ một chút. Phiến rừng rậm này cách bọn họ không tính rất xa, xuyên qua rừng rậm liền có thể đi đến. Chỉ là vùng rừng rậm này liền ngay cả bọn hắn bản bộ tộc cũng hiếm có người tiến vào, nguy hiểm lại thần bí, giống hắn dạng này ngộ nhập người cơ hồ là hẳn phải chết không nghi ngờ, lớn đều khó mà còn sống. Khương Daniel hỏi hắn vì cái gì độc xông vùng rừng rậm này, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ít kiêu ngạo mà nói lấy năng lực của hắn chẳng có gì lạ, Khương Daniel cười cười, thuận ý tứ khen khen hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu là cái này thế ngoại bộ lạc địa vị tôn sùng tư tế, lần này đi ra ngoài là hắn một lần cuối cùng đi săn, vốn định săn một con dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn chút tiểu động vật, ai ngờ săn được Khương Daniel cái này cá thể lực tiêu hao cỡ lớn khuyển, bởi vì thoạt nhìn là cùng hắn tương tự "Người "Mà không phải" động vật "Hắn cho Khương Daniel thoa thuốc, nhưng vẫn cố chấp cho rằng Khương Daniel là của hắn, cái này khiến Khương Daniel dở khóc dở cười lại lại không thể làm gì. Nhấc lên lần này ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tiếc nuối thở dài, nói đây đại khái là hắn một lần cuối cùng có thể tự do ra đi săn. Cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ một đoạn như vậy thời gian Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất lộ ra bộ dáng này, để Khương Daniel giật mình. Về phần Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn hơi một tí treo ở bên miệng" ta rất thích ngươi", dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu thuyết pháp là tộc trưởng dạy hắn, để hắn gặp được có thể lý giải loại ngôn ngữ này người liền nói câu nói này, là biểu đạt hữu hảo cùng thân cận ý tứ. Nghe tựa hồ không có vấn đề gì.

Nghe đến đó thời điểm một cái to gan suy đoán từ đáy lòng trồi lên. Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, hắn là rất thích cái này không thấy nhiều đẹp mắt thiếu niên tư tế, thậm chí nói là thiên ngoại vưu vật đều không quá đáng, như thế đẹp mắt trình độ Khương Daniel thậm chí cảm thấy phải không giống loài người có thể có được. Nhưng nghĩ tới như thế suy đoán bất lợi, hay là bảo trụ tính mạng của mình càng trọng yếu hơn chút, có lẽ cái này là người khác quy củ. Lúc trước hắn các nơi thám hiểm thời điểm cũng xa xa vây xem qua không ít nguyên thủy bộ lạc sinh hoạt, cùng nó nói là nguyên thủy dã tính không bằng nói là dã man cùng huyết tinh, đích thật là chưa khai hóa trình độ, nhưng đó là người ta tín ngưỡng, là bọn hắn chỗ vững tin cũng để đặt chân đồ vật, làm ngoại nhân dù là lại không phẫn đều không có tư cách đưa ra ý kiến thậm chí khoa tay múa chân, nếu không chính là dao động người khác dựa vào sinh tồn lập mệnh căn bản. Hắn là nhà thám hiểm, làm ngoại lai kẻ xông vào, lớn nhất tôn trọng chính là không đi quấy rầy mới đúng, đây là hắn làm nhà thám hiểm nguyên tắc. Tối thiểu tại không biết rõ tình hình tình huống dưới, hắn cũng còn không nghĩ gây phiền toái cho mình, liền nỗ lực đem loại ý nghĩ này ép xuống, tiếp tục câu được câu không trò chuyện.

Đi hồi lâu sau vốn nên mệt mỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ từ hưng phấn lên, nói muốn chờ bọn hắn một hồi nghỉ ngơi thời điểm cho hắn biểu hiện ra mình tiễn thuật. Khương Daniel minh bạch, hắn sở dĩ có thể tại nguy hiểm như vậy hoàn cảnh bên trong có thể sinh tồn cũng đối các loại tình huống ứng đối tự nhiên, cao siêu bắn tên kỹ thuật chính là hắn tư bản một trong. Đàm lên mình thích cũng am hiểu đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt giống đốt lên một đám ngọn lửa, lóe sáng lại nhảy vọt, tự dưng hấp dẫn lấy người không tự giác tới gần. Khương Daniel không nghĩ phật hắn hưng, cười đáp ứng hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc lên bao cổ tay, từ phía sau lưng tiễn cái sọt bên trong rút ra tiễn dựng vào, thon dài hai ngón tay nắm lại đuôi tên ba ngón câu dây cung, trầm vai nhấc khuỷu tay, tựa hồ lập tức liền tiến vào trạng thái. Mũi tên rời dây cung xuyên qua lá cây to bè. Hắn kỹ pháp thuần thục mà lăng lệ, trần trụi lồng ngực theo hô hấp phập phồng. Không thể phủ nhận, thật sự là hắn là cái hiếm có mỹ thiếu niên. Vô luận lấy cái dạng gì ánh mắt nhìn. Hắn cũng không phải là xã hội hiện đại một ít người chỗ tôn trọng suy nhược tinh tế vẻ đẹp, hắn khỏe mạnh mà thẳng tắp; đơn thuần cơ bắp hiển nhiên không bằng khỏe đẹp cân đối huấn luyện viên như vậy khả quan, nhưng hắn gầy gò hữu lực thân thể có loại cành trúc mềm dẻo gắn bó cảm giác, nhìn hướng mục tiêu chỗ ánh mắt cô tịch lại hừng hực, mang theo trong rừng sinh trưởng ra dã tính, cùng đơn thuộc về hắn... Chinh phục mỹ cảm.

Khương Daniel hứng thú với hắn càng phát ra sâu nặng. Không thể không thừa nhận, thoạt đầu cùng ở bên cạnh hắn chỉ là từ tự thân lợi ích xuất phát nhiều phiên cân nhắc kết quả, nhưng không biết từ cái kia một khắc bắt đầu, hắn tìm tòi nghiên cứu tâm lý chiếm thượng phong, nhịn không được đi tìm hiểu hắn. Hiếu kì hại mèo chết, nhưng hại bất tử thám hiểm giả, Khương Daniel một mực nghĩ như vậy. Trong lòng Thiên Bình nghiêng, quyền cùng hoành không còn ổn như Chỉ Thủy.

Không biết là bị cái gì khu động, hắn đứng người lên đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu thân đứng quay lưng về phía nơi xa hắn bắn trúng thiên kia lá cây to bè bóp cò súng, tại vốn có cửa hang bên trên đốt ra càng lớn cháy khô đến trong động, thân cành rung động hù dọa một cây chim bay, cũng câu lên Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt sóng lớn. Ung Thánh Hựu đối súng ống hứng thú bị cấp tốc bốc lên, tựa như trước đó đối con mồi yêu thích đồng dạng không che giấu chút nào biểu hiện tại trên mặt. Hắn xề gần nói: "Ngươi đây là làm sao dùng?"

Mới bắn tên lúc tự tin và cứng cỏi giờ phút này đã rút đi, thay vào đó lại là cái kia đơn thuần ngay thẳng rừng cây thiếu niên, hỉ nộ tâm tư đều bày ở mặt bên trên. Khương Daniel từ sau bên cạnh vòng lấy hắn khẩu súng đưa tới trên tay hắn, tiếp tục tay của hắn tự mình dạy hắn. Theo hai người ở chung thời gian dài ra, sớm chiều tương đối ở giữa có thể cho đối phương tín nhiệm càng ngày càng nhiều, bất luận là bắt con mồi hay là phương diện khác phối hợp độ đều càng ngày càng cao, ăn ý tựa hồ là bẩm sinh bản năng, chỉ là gặp nhau đem nó lại lần nữa gọi lên. Cứ việc đối phương có lẽ vốn là như thế trực tiếp tính tình, Khương Daniel lại gần như cố chấp cho rằng bọn họ ở giữa là ra vì loại nào đó đối lẫn nhau hiểu rõ, hào không có lý do cũng không cần lý do, như là vừa thấy đã yêu —— cái nào đó bình thản không có gì lạ ban đêm, ánh trăng bên trong trà trộn vào vò nát tinh, ngươi trải qua bên cạnh hắn lúc thoáng nhìn, lại trông thấy hạo hãn uông dương.

Nhưng theo dạng này nhận biết làm sâu sắc, nội tâm của hắn cái kia nghi càng thêm rõ ràng, bén nhọn. Nghĩ đến cái kia suy đoán, một trận cùn đau nhức từ đáy lòng nổi bật, ẩn ẩn chui ra ngoài ngủ đông đau nhức hắn. Không ổn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn dược hiệu quả rất tốt, so hắn đã dùng qua bất luận cái gì thuốc trị thương đều càng nhanh hơn chữa trị miệng vết thương của hắn. Mấy ngày trôi qua, cũ vảy đã bắt đầu tróc ra thoát ra tân sinh phấn nộn thịt. Đạn ra khỏi nòng sức giật chấn động đến Ung Thánh Hựu hổ khẩu phát nhăn phát quân, cũng chấn đến miệng vết thương của hắn chảy ra một chút xíu tơ máu. Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi thăm trưng cầu ý kiến của hắn, văn phải chăng có thể mượn khẩu súng kia tới chơi. Khương Daniel điềm nhiên như không có việc gì dỡ xuống hộp đạn khẩu súng đưa cho hắn. Hắn muốn bảo đảm an toàn, không chỉ có là chính hắn.

Cứ việc trong tay chuôi này thương từ mạnh hữu lực sát khí biến thành lạnh như băng mô hình đồ chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là có chút hăng hái cầm ở trong tay lật qua lật lại mà thưởng thức. Khương Daniel đứng bình tĩnh tại sau lưng của hắn không có di động, cũng không có bởi vì vết thương truyền đến đau đớn lên tiếng, hắn không hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa bởi vì cùng chính hắn không quan hệ sự tình mà lộ ra như thế thất vọng hoặc là nét mặt xin lỗi. Hắn liền như thế lẳng lặng đứng. Hắn đang suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này biểu lộ.

Nói đến biểu lộ thật là rất kỳ diệu đồ vật, ngươi có thể dùng nó đến hiện ra cái gì, cũng có thể dùng ngươi hiện ra để che dấu cái gì. Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên là cái trước, sinh hoạt tại ngăn cách địa phương, hắn không có có tâm cơ cùng lòng dạ, rất thông minh nhưng mặc kệ làm cái gì đều cơ hồ ỷ lại nội tâm trực giác cùng ý nghĩ. Người hiện đại quản cái này gọi bản tâm, bọn hắn luôn luôn đem hai chữ này treo ở bên miệng, bởi vì đối bọn hắn đến nói kia là thiếu có đồ vật. Khương Daniel không có nhìn thẳng vào mặt của hắn, bởi vì hắn tổng là có chút không muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt, hắn cảm thấy mình tại ánh mắt như vậy hạ không chỗ ẩn trốn. Loại kia dò xét mình nội tâm cảm giác xa so với rướm máu vết thương càng khiến người ta khó chịu, phỏng đoán chỉ là phỏng đoán, có thể nghĩ đến nhân vật chính là người thiếu niên trước mắt này hắn thậm chí không hi vọng có khả năng như vậy tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa về đằng sau đi qua nhìn hắn, con mắt lập loè tỏa sáng. Lần này Khương Daniel không thể không nhưng vây quanh trước người hắn ngồi xổm trước mặt hắn đi xem lấy hắn. Hắn ở trong lòng thở dài, hắn một cái nguy hiểm tính mạng khó biết con mồi, có tài đức gì cái này ngắn ngủi mấy ngày liền đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu tín nhiệm? Ba ngày quá khứ, hai người bọn họ quan hệ đã phát triển đến một loại tương đương ổn định trình độ, Khương Daniel không còn lúc nào cũng căng cứng thần kinh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng quen thuộc thản nhiên lộ ra yếu ớt nhất bộ phận, không đang tận lực bảo hộ như thế bộ vị, tỉ như cái cổ. Ngoài ra, Khương Daniel hay là đầy bụng tâm sự, Ung Thánh Hựu còn là đơn thuần lại hoạt bát, liền giống bây giờ, hắn hay là cùng mới gặp như thế tùy ý thông qua biểu lộ cùng ánh mắt biểu hiện hắn ý nghĩ, thời điểm hưng phấn thậm chí sẽ nhào tới liếm liếm Khương Daniel bên cạnh gò má.

Mới đầu Khương Daniel bị cái này quá phận thân mật động tác dọa đến tay chân run lên linh hồn xuất khiếu, về sau liền quen thuộc, với hắn mà nói bẹp một ngụm thêm vào dấu nước miếng là biểu đạt thân cận ý tứ. Nhưng một đường đi đến bây giờ, đối mặt dạng này thân cận hắn lúc, Khương Daniel lại bắt đầu trở nên không được tự nhiên. Trước đó không được tự nhiên là bởi vì lạ lẫm cùng đề phòng, vậy bây giờ đâu? Khương Daniel vô ý nghĩ sâu.

Đi thời gian dài như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái một đường đều đang nghĩ lấy muốn khẩu súng này đi chơi, cho nên hắn chủ động thân cận, cho hắn biểu hiện ra mình đắc ý nhất bắn tên kỹ thuật, kỳ vọng có thể được cái gì hồi báo a? Khương Daniel trong đầu hiện lên Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một lần bắn tên lúc trương dương lại hào phóng thần sắc, động tác, mỗi một lần nhào lên vui vẻ thời điểm trong mắt giống lóe tinh tinh, lại dẫn cẩn thận từng li từng tí hi vọng, giống con khát thịt chó con, nhưng quay người lại đối mặt kia phiến nguy hiểm rừng cây đi săn lúc, trong mắt lại cất giấu sư tử. Hắn chính là một người như vậy đi, trời sinh dã tính, bẩm sinh còn có một viên chưa hề long đong trái tim. Khương Daniel cho là hắn đơn thuần như một tờ giấy trắng, hắn lại tại trên tờ giấy trắng tung xuống nhảy vọt lại tiên diễm nhan sắc, vụng về biểu hiện lòng dạ nhỏ mọn của hắn. Khương Daniel bắt đầu cảm thấy hắn tươi sống sinh động, thú vị lại đáng yêu. Hắn nhắm mắt lại im lặng cười.

"Ngươi đang cười cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đâm bên trên mặt của hắn. Khương Daniel mở to mắt đối diện bên trên hắn ánh mắt, hắn tằng hắng một cái đem mặt dời đi chỗ khác: "Chơi tốt sao?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu khẩu súng đưa qua, ánh mắt lại không có dịch chuyển khỏi. Khương Daniel nhìn ra hắn đối cái này món đồ chơi mới hứng thú, cười nói: "Lần sau tìm khối đất trống lại cùng ngươi cùng nhau chơi đùa." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là gật gật đầu ra hiệu tự mình biết, sau đó dửng dưng hướng hắn cười một tiếng, liền tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như thật rất tín nhiệm rất thích hắn, mặc kệ hắn nói cái gì hắn đều không phản bác, chỉ là nghe, sau đó dùng các loại biểu lộ cho ra đáp lại, hiển nhiên là nghe được nghiêm túc lại say sưa ngon lành. Hắn cũng không phải là trong đó tâm cỡ nào khát vọng chú ý người, lại đối Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn mỗi một lần nho nhỏ hồi phục rất là hưởng thụ. Ngẫu nhiên hắn cũng sẽ nghĩ, có lẽ ngay từ đầu kia vài câu thích, cũng không đơn là bởi vì tộc trưởng dạy bảo đâu? Cũng thật sự rất đối với hắn rất thân cận cũng khó nói? Tối thiểu từ hiện tại đến nhìn bọn hắn quan hệ hoàn toàn chính xác được xưng tụng rất thân cận. Nhưng nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị thân cận hữu hảo phương thức là thình lình liền thổ lộ, thỉnh thoảng bẹp một ngụm, đem cử động như vậy khi qua quýt bình bình sự tình, không biết còn có bao nhiêu người hưởng thụ qua mình loại đãi ngộ này, trong lòng của hắn vậy mà nổi lên nói không nên lời chua đến, giống mấy giọt nước chanh rơi vào trong nước cấp tốc tràn ra, hương vị còn rõ ràng giữa răng môi, mặt ngoài vẫn cùng lúc trước không khác, hay là ly kia thanh tịnh trong suốt nước, chỉ có hưởng qua người mới biết, xem nhẹ bất quá, không thể quên được cái mùi kia. Là mang theo một điểm chua. Có lẽ là kích thích tính còn chưa đủ, chỉ mơ hồ cảm thụ được, Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái ý đồ xem nhẹ.

Hắn đã từng hỏi qua, ngươi thích ta sao? Một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt chân thành tha thiết, đơn giản biểu hiện ra hắn hảo cảm. Mà hắn nói với mình Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu cái gì là ưa thích, hắn không trả lời. Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu hay là hỏi qua hắn vấn đề giống như trước, hắn nói với mình tùy ý làm ra đáp lại lại không chịu trách nhiệm là đáng xấu hổ, hắn hay là không trả lời. Trước đây không lâu hắn lại một lần nữa hỏi hắn, ngữ khí tốt hơn theo ý, phảng phất trong lúc lơ đãng lọt vào vũng nước giọt mưa. Hỏi vấn đề người tựa hồ không biết dù là nhỏ như vậy một giọt nước, nhẹ nhàng lọt vào không chút nào thu hút trong vũng nước, kỳ thật đáy lòng của hắn nhấc lên như thế nào sóng ngầm bộc phát sóng cả sóng biển, cảm giác khác thường như thủy triều đánh lấy quyển đánh ra phải hắn tâm khẩu thấy đau. Khương Daniel kỳ thật vô số lần nghĩ tới như thế nào trả lời. Là lui về an toàn tuyến bên ngoài lấy ngôn ngữ vì cách hay là xích lại gần đi lấy hôn vui vẻ đáp lại? Hoặc là chỉ là không nói? Cuối cùng hắn chỉ có thể lấy trầm mặc đáp lại. Hắn đương nhiên cảm thụ được Ung Thánh Hựu thân cận chi ý, có lẽ chỉ là ưa thích, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn, hắn không trả lời. Cùng nó giả mù sa mưa tiếp nhận sau đó hồi báo lấy thất vọng, không bằng ngay từ đầu liền từ bỏ sau đó chặt đứt hi vọng, dù là đã từng dễ như trở bàn tay. Rõ ràng từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền quyết chuyện đã quyết, vì cái gì bây giờ lại do dự? Khương Daniel dưới đáy lòng cười nhạo mình, ngươi quả nhiên không quả quyết tâm trí không kiên, đáng đời lưu lạc đến tận đây.

Từ đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn duy trì tín nhiệm với hắn cùng thân cận, lại quả nhiên lại không có hỏi qua hắn vấn đề như vậy, giống như chưa hề đối với cái này chấp nhất qua. Nghĩ đến cũng là, con mồi thích bản thân liền sẽ không có giá trị gì. Săn đi người chẳng lẽ còn nghĩ liên tâm cùng một chỗ săn đi sao? Khương Daniel đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng loạn thất bát tao nghĩ đến.

Không có tính toán thời gian luôn luôn lộ ra dài dằng dặc lại mờ mịt. Làm dẫn đường cùng thợ săn Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nghi ngờ là tương đương ưu tú, hắn quen thuộc vùng rừng rậm này tựa như quen thuộc nhà của mình. Kỳ thật từ trình độ nào đó đến nói nơi này cũng hoàn toàn chính xác chính là nhà của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo hắn đi tới thôn xóm bên ngoài. Ngoài dự liệu chính là nơi này cũng không phải là trong tưởng tượng đơn sơ hoặc là chân chính nguyên thủy thôn xóm, các thức đơn giản phòng ốc công trình tương phản đều tương đương đầy đủ, thậm chí có thể thấy được cùng hiện đại tương quan kết cấu. Ngay tại vòng cố vấn dò xét bốn phía thời điểm thạch hạt hòa với miếng đất nện ở trên người. Khương Daniel quay đầu, mấy cái cởi truồng tiểu hài giả trang mặt quỷ quay đầu cười đùa chạy đi, Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi hướng hắn lắc đầu bất đắc dĩ cười cười, Khương Daniel ngược lại là không để ý chút nào phủi rơi tro bụi. Lại tới, người này làm sao tổng là bởi vì không liên quan đến mình sự tình thật có lỗi? Không phải địa vị tôn sùng sao? Khương Daniel ẩn ẩn cảm thấy có chút bực bội, nhiều vì chính mình nghĩ một điểm không được sao? Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tới gần hắn cài lên cổ tay của hắn, lạnh buốt xúc cảm nháy mắt lắng lại nội tâm nóng nảy úc.

Vốn là muốn dẫn lấy hắn đi tiếp tộc trưởng —— Khương Daniel cũng có chút nghĩ phải xem thử xem cái này giáo Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều như vậy cổ quái kỳ lạ tri thức người. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem hắn trực tiếp kéo đến phòng của mình, nhìn hắn đi những ngày này quá mức mệt mỏi để hắn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ngày kế tiếp lại đi tiếp cũng không muộn, huống hồ tộc trưởng rất ít gặp người sống. Khương Daniel nghe hắn lời nói cũng không tiện phật hảo ý của hắn, liền thuận hắn ý tứ tại phòng của hắn nghỉ ngơi, đồng thời cũng một mình suy nghĩ rất nhiều trước đó không kịp nghĩ đồ vật. Ung Thánh Hựu nói tộc trưởng rất ít gặp người sống, nói cách khác tộc trưởng đã từng tiếp kiến qua ngoại nhân, hoặc là nói cùng ngoại nhân gặp gỡ qua. Bốn phía dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu phòng, có không ít xem ra hơi cũ nhưng không có tổn hại đồ vật, đều là từng ở bên ngoài lưu hành qua đồ chơi, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu đem những này mới lạ đồ chơi bảo vệ rất khá. Khương Daniel còn chứng kiến nhìn quen mắt súng ngắn, chỉ là đây là thật mô hình. Khó trách hắn ngay lúc đó thần sắc... Nghĩ tiếp nữa, Khương Daniel đầu đau muốn nứt, nằm ngửa ở trên giường ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn hắn đi cùng tộc trưởng chào hỏi —— dĩ nhiên không phải lấy con mồi thân phận. Đối mặt rừng cây bên ngoài khách tới tộc trưởng lộ ra kinh ngạc lại nhiệt tình, thậm chí so Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm thuần thục vận dụng lấy không thuộc tại tiếng nói của bọn họ. Tộc trưởng nói thẳng hoàn toàn chính xác chỉ có bọn hắn mới có thể, mà hắn cũng là dưới cơ duyên xảo hợp học được. Dị dạng cảm xúc giống Dung Băng hạ cá tranh nhau chen lấn ló đầu ra để hô hấp, kiệt lực đè xuống hắn trong phổi không khí. Hắn dần dần bắt đầu đầu váng mắt hoa, thiếu dưỡng khí cảm giác bất lực tràn ngập toàn bộ đại não. Khương Daniel thực tế cảm thấy đè nén gấp, tim đều bị đè nén phải khó chịu, chống đỡ lấy ứng phó một hồi sau mượn cớ rời đi, lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu một người còn muốn cùng tộc trưởng bàn giao vài câu.

Chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây, hắn cũng không thể đi đến đâu đi, đơn giản là tại phụ cận đi dạo, chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu chờ một lúc liền có thể ra tìm hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên rất nhanh liền đuổi theo ra đến, lúc đó các tộc nhân chính ba lượng đi tới tại hắn phụ cận đánh giá hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đi ra phía trước nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn lôi kéo hắn hướng thôn xóm chỗ sâu nhất đi đến. Đám người an tĩnh lại cúi đầu bốn phía tản ra, lại làm lấy chính mình sự tình. Chuyện như vậy vốn là Khương Daniel chỗ quen thuộc, làm thám hiểm giả mỗi đến thăm một chỗ địa phương xa lạ tổng sẽ gặp phải tình huống như vậy mà hắn cho tới bây giờ đều ứng đối tự nhiên, hôm nay lại như thế khác thường thậm chí cần Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo hắn mới có thể đi lại. Cái cử động nho nhỏ này để các tộc nhân ý thức được vị này mới lạ khách nhân "Thuộc về" cái nào đó từ trình độ nào đó đến nói bọn hắn không thể không cho tôn kính người. Khương Daniel kéo lấy bước chân hoàn toàn vô ý thức đi theo hắn, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu tại một vũng thanh đàm trước dừng lại, sau đó không tiếp tục để ý hắn, thẳng lột sạch quần áo đi vào đàm bên trong.

Khương Daniel tại đàm bên cạnh ngồi xuống nhìn chằm chằm dưới nước chạy không chính mình. Hắn biết mình bây giờ trạng thái tinh thần không tốt cũng mơ hồ minh bạch vì sao. Chỉ cần chủ động đi lên phía trước một bước liền có thể nhìn thấy chân tướng, do dự lại như trước mắt sương mù mênh mông che khuất bầu trời ngăn trở ánh mắt, cũng biến thành trong lòng hắn vẻ lo lắng. Nguyên tắc của hắn liền là tuyệt đối không tại bất kỳ tình huống gì hạ quấy rầy ngoại nhân sinh hoạt, vô luận kia dưới cái nhìn của mình như thế nào hoang đường vô độ. Nhưng vô luận như thế nào hắn không hi vọng tâm tình của mình lộ ra ngoài bị Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác. Những ngày này ở chung để Khương Daniel minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu đơn thuần lại không vô tri, đối cảm xúc rất mẫn cảm, dạng này che giấu ở trước mặt hắn tại giữa bọn hắn bất quá là phí công, hắn hay là làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết bằng vào cái gì lại vẫn dễ như trở bàn tay xem thấu hắn sứt sẹo ngụy trang. Hắn nhẹ nhàng phát lấy nước đi đến Khương Daniel bên người vốc lên một bụm nước giội về hắn ướt nhẹp hắn vạt áo trước cùng cái cằm. Hắn tỉnh táo lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu. Nước là ấm áp. Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào hướng hắn vẫy tay, hắn cởi quần áo ra ngồi tại bờ đầm, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay khẽ chống cũng leo lên ngồi tới.

Trời sắc tối xuống. Trong đầm nước nước là Ôn, hai bên khắc đá đui đèn bên trên đốt ánh sáng. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn chỉ đem bắp chân ngâm ở trong nước, chậm ung dung đá lấy nước, tóc dài trong gió lên xuống, đèn đuốc nổi bật lên hắn khuôn mặt ôn nhuận, người vật vô hại dáng vẻ, chợt minh chợt âm thầm chớp hiện. Khương Daniel hô hấp dần dần hỗn loạn, giống như là muốn nói cái gì lại áp chế. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xem thâm trầm lại thanh tịnh đầm nước, đã không còn đá nước, nhưng trên mặt nước vẫn nổi lên gợn sóng, ánh lửa phản chiếu ở trong nước vỡ thành ngàn vạn phiến, rơi ra đầm bên ngoài lúc mới dập tắt. Đèn vẫn đốt rất vượng.

"Muốn nghe một chút chuyện xưa của ta sao?" Khương Daniel rốt cục mở miệng, thanh âm tại trong đầm nước trong thanh âm cấp tốc chập trùng bao phủ. Không có chờ về đến đáp, hắn đã phối hợp nói đến.

"Thế giới bên ngoài rất tốt đẹp, nhưng là rất nguy hiểm, kỳ thật so ngươi ở nơi này càng nguy hiểm cũng khó nói. Sống sót đối với phần lớn người mà nói rất khó, rất mệt mỏi, nhưng là mỗi người đều rất cố gắng tại còn sống. Ngươi sinh ra ở nơi này, đại khái chưa thấy qua biển a? Rất xinh đẹp, thật. Xinh đẹp địa phương rất nhiều, chơi vui cũng rất nhiều."

Hắn nhớ tới mình tốt nghiệp lữ hành, đi không tại cảnh điểm trên bản đồ Nhật Bản tiểu trấn. Bên đường đều là đỏ lam cá chép cờ cùng búp bê, khác biệt sinh mệnh mỗi ngày đều hướng về mặt đất hoặc mở hướng nơi khác. Giẫm lên vứt bỏ đường ray hơi hủ tà vẹt gỗ cuối cùng đi đến vách núi, trời chiều tại khoát đại trên mặt biển theo hải triều lưu động, thương màu đỏ biển đập nát tại màu đen sườn núi nham bên trên, thương màu đỏ nhật luân cùng thương màu đỏ bầu trời. Hắn không biết tài ăn nói của hắn làm sao tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt trở nên tốt như vậy, đem hắn từng chứng kiến thế giới bên ngoài giống trải ra bức tranh như thế, hiện ra ở trước mắt hắn. Hắn may mắn mình là cái thám hiểm giả, có thể đi khắp thế giới về sau đi tới nơi này, mới có thể ngay tại lúc này, có nhiều đồ như vậy có thể nói. Hắn nói cho hắn tại mảnh này sâm bên trong bên ngoài còn có càng lớn địa phương, có lâu dài tuyết rơi trăm trượng băng nguyên, băng là trong suốt lạnh, tuyết không có hương vị nhưng nếm là ngọt, có thoạt nhìn là thuần bạch sắc Đại Hùng sinh hoạt ở cái thế giới này tận cùng phía Bắc địa phương, Đại Hùng cũng sẽ ngồi xổm ở băng nổi bên trên dùng móng vuốt đập cá, tựa như nơi này gấu ngựa đồng dạng. Tại nhất nam một bên khác có mập mạp đen trắng chim cánh cụt, tại dưới nước có thể du lịch phải nhanh chóng, đi đường tới lại ngây ngốc yêu trượt chân. Hắn nghĩ tới nhỏ chim cánh cụt ngã sấp xuống trượt vào băng động buồn cười bộ dáng, nghĩ đến mình lai lịch bên trên nhiều lần té ngã, tự giễu cười lên.

Hắn còn giảng, có nhiều chỗ mỗi qua một đoạn thời gian sẽ từ một loại cây bên trên bay xuống màu hồng cánh hoa, lọt vào dòng sông, phủ kín mặt sông, toàn bộ sông tựa như to lớn Flange nhung thảm, ôn nhu lại mộng ảo; có địa phương so nơi này càng nóng bức ẩm ướt, cũng có cát vàng khắp Thiên Bồng cỏ mạc mạc. Tại càng trung tâm thành thị bên trong, có Đông Kinh hoặc trong Paris các thức tháp cao lóe lên các loại ánh đèn đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên thẳng nhập trong mây... Nói tóm lại, thế giới bên ngoài, kỳ thật thật rất không tệ.

Mà tương ứng, càng lớn thế giới bên trong sinh hoạt càng nhiều người, có càng đa dạng hơn phức tạp hơn tình cảm. Giảng đến nơi đây, hắn dừng một chút. Hắn nhớ tới mình hơn hai mươi năm qua nhân sinh phần lớn là tại toàn thế giới bôn tẩu, hắn được chứng kiến đại thiên thế giới phồn hoa nhiều màu, cũng được chứng kiến thế giới này đủ loại âm hiểm xảo trá; bàn tay vô hình đem lâu vũ làm lồng giam sắp đặt trên thế giới này, huyên náo lôi cuốn lấy dục vọng, đủ loại kiểu dáng đồ vật hấp dẫn lấy mọi người đi đến bắt thú kẹp bên trong trở thành trong lồng thú bị nhốt, có người minh bạch lại không thể thoát khỏi, cũng có kẻ ngu sinh hoạt tại người khác một tay biên chế trong nói dối mà đắc chí —— ở bên ngoài thế giới kia, người người đều là liệp giả, người người đều là con mồi. Mọi người nghĩ đến từ trên thân người khác săn bắt giá trị, cũng thường lấy tình cảm vì dụ. Không nhớ rõ quyển sách kia bên trong nói qua, thế giới tựa như bầy rắn bảo vệ bảo thạch, óng ánh lại nguy hiểm. Hắn gặp quá nhiều tình cảm xác ngoài hạ cất giấu chính là tự tư, lợi dụng, vô tri... Cũng gặp quá nhiều người đối vừa gặp đã cảm mến tin tưởng không nghi ngờ dễ như trở bàn tay giao phó thân gia tính mệnh, lại không biết mình kia một chút khô nóng khoái hoạt cùng yêu không quan hệ, chỉ có quan dưới liệt nhật vừa lúc thổi tới một trận thanh phong, mà ngươi trông thấy hắn, coi là đó chính là ngươi cả đời yêu. Kia là yêu sao? Không, không phải. Kia nhiều lắm thì cái sống dự báo thời tiết viên.

Khương Daniel nghĩ, ta tại thế giới bên ngoài sống hơn hai mươi năm, người bình thường có thể kiến thức không thể kiến thức ta đều hoặc nhiều hoặc ít lãnh hội qua; người bình thường khao khát tài phú, địa vị, ta đều có, ta lại vẫn không hiểu thế gian này những cái kia quay đi quay lại trăm ngàn lần tình cảm, ngươi bất quá một cái chưa hề được chứng kiến thế giới chân chính rừng cây thiếu niên, ngươi có thể hiểu được cái gì đâu? Cái gì là thích, ngươi hiểu không?

Cuối cùng, Khương Daniel đem mình giảng được miệng đắng lưỡi khô sức cùng lực kiệt, mới trầm xuống tiếng nói nói ra câu kia, ngươi hiểu không?

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là lập tức liền hối hận. Sợ nói nhẹ hắn không hiểu, sợ nói nặng, sợ hắn hiểu, sợ hắn nghĩ sâu. Ngươi thật mẹ nó là cái hỗn trướng, hắn nghĩ. Vội vã cuống cuồng, Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng một cái, cổ họng một ngạnh, nghiêng mặt đi cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt liếc nhìn hắn một cái, Khương Daniel khẩn trương đến lông tơ đều đứng thẳng.

—— "Ngươi liền biết ta không hiểu?"

Khương Daniel nghĩ tới ba loại phương án ứng đối, hiểu hoặc là không hiểu, hoặc là không để ý tới hắn, hắn đều có thể ứng phó. Thanh này bóng da đá trở về, hắn là thật không biết làm sao bây giờ, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này nghiêm túc lại đạm mạc dáng vẻ cảm thấy thực tế đáng yêu cực kỳ, thực tế nhịn không được, cắn đầu lưỡi ngạnh sinh sinh đem cười to nghẹn thành cười khổ, khô cằn khục một tiếng, cũng không nói chuyện, liền nhìn xem hắn. Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút buồn ngủ. Hắn ánh mắt bị càng thêm mỏi mệt hai mắt cắt thành vụn vặt phiến mỏng, mỗi một chỗ trong tầm mắt Ung Thánh Hựu đều đang nhìn hắn. Hắn quen thuộc màn trời chiếu đất yến mở tại dã, biết tinh hà cùng trường phong có thể đi khắp thanh mộng mỗi trong nháy mắt, hắn lại không muốn tại lúc này nhắm mắt. Hắn có thể làm trước mắt giờ khắc này cùng hết thảy thất ước.

Ung Thánh Hựu trượt vào trong nước quay người ngửa đầu nhìn xem hắn, ánh lửa một sát na đều ảm đạm đi. Làm sao so phải trong mắt của hắn tinh hà? Ánh mắt của hắn vụt sáng, chiếu đến trong đầm gợn nước dưới đáy lòng từng vòng từng vòng hiện ra, tĩnh mịch lửa nhảy ra hốc mắt, lóe ra ánh sáng nóng bỏng. Đêm hôm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu nói rất nhiều, nghe được Khương Daniel trong lòng giật mình, lại giật mình, cuối cùng giống như là không ngừng tại vách núi cheo leo bên trên nhảy vọt chạy, sau lưng dưới thân đều là vực sâu, phía trước quang giống như bị mê vụ che khuất. Hắn chỉ có buộc mình chạy, không ngừng mà chạy. Kể chuyện xưa nhân thần sắc đạm mạc, nghe chuyện xưa người lại tâm như nổi trống run rẩy không thôi. Khương Daniel cũng lọt vào trong nước, không nhớ rõ là mình rơi xuống hay là Ung Thánh Hựu nói đùa đem hắn kéo rơi, hắn đi đến đầm nước một chỗ khác, băng lãnh thấu xương thác nước lưu vào đầu lao xuống, hắn vẫn tâm lâu không thể bình tĩnh.

Lại thoáng chớp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã lên bờ, mang theo bọt nước nát lửa một mảnh.

"Nghĩ lên đến liền trực tiếp trở về phòng liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu để lại một câu nói, cõng qua tay đi lúc lắc, xem như chào hỏi.

Khương Daniel cười khổ, cư nhưng đã quen đến trình độ này.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ——!" Không có dấu hiệu nào, liền đã mở miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân trì trệ, quay lại thân chạy về đến nhảy vào trong đầm, dùng sức vạch lên nước đến bên cạnh hắn, đến trước mặt hắn lúc bỗng nhiên dừng lại, cắn môi quật cường nhìn qua hắn. Hắn cũng nhìn qua hắn, giống như là muốn nhìn hết hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu mặt trong bóng đêm thấy không rõ, chỉ có mắt là sáng, hầu kết hoạt động lên. Hắn bưng lấy tâm phỏng đoán Khương Daniel thần sắc, nếu như xuất hiện kháng cự cùng cự tuyệt hắn liền sẽ đào tẩu a? Khương Daniel thở dài. Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền nhào lên ôm cổ của hắn, hung hăng gặm phải đi. Hắn nơi nào có cái gì kinh nghiệm, Khương Daniel lại nơi nào có cái gì kinh nghiệm? Tại màn nước phía dưới ôm, loạn xạ gặm, màng nước hạ biểu lộ hư ảo cực kì, ai cũng thấy không rõ ai, lại đều ở trong lòng đem đối phương nhìn cái rõ ràng. Màn trời chiếu đất sơn thủy ở giữa, nước Lưu Hỏa quang cuối cùng đều hội tụ đến lúc riêng một điểm này.

Động tình.

Nhưng vực sâu hay là vực sâu, phía trước mê vụ, cũng vẫn còn ở đó. Mấy ngày sau, chính là tế tự. Khương Daniel phản toạ lấy tựa tại trên ghế dựa nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dùng thuốc màu cho mình cao cấp. Màu son cùng khói thanh từng tầng từng tầng tô lại bên trên hai gò má đảo qua đuôi mắt, mặt mày càng lộ vẻ yêu nghiệt, diễm như Hải Đường, tóc dài như gấm. Nhìn xem hắn một chút xíu xinh đẹp, Khương Daniel không tự giác mang ý cười.

"Chớ khẩn trương, là ta đi lại không phải ngươi, ngươi khẩn trương cái gì."

"Không có, nhanh đi, ta chờ ngươi."

Canh giờ đến, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu liếc hắn một cái, đi vào cấm địa bước vào tế đàn. Ánh lửa lên.

Chỉ còn lại mình mình một người a, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng lặng lẽ nghĩ. Ánh lửa càng ngày càng vượng, hắn hiểu được trận này tế tự là làm cái gì. Hình tròn khắc đá tế đàn bốn phía đều là ánh lửa, một mình hắn ngồi xếp bằng tại đám cháy ở giữa, vẽ lấy long trọng nhất trang mặt đồ đằng, mặc diễm lệ nhất quần áo màu đỏ rực. Hắn biết lần này tế tự về sau hắn liền sẽ rời đi vùng rừng rậm này rời đi hắn sinh hoạt lâu như vậy địa phương, đến cái kia thế giới bên ngoài đi. Tại trong cánh rừng rậm này hắn là liệp giả, ở bên ngoài lại chỉ có thể là mặc người chém giết con mồi, đây là vận mệnh của hắn. Tế tự, tư tế lấy mình làm tế, bảo toàn cái này thế ngoại bộ tộc. Ung Thánh Hựu rất may mắn mình tại sinh mệnh một khắc cuối cùng có thể gặp được để hắn cảm thấy vui vẻ người. Kia là loại chân chính vui vẻ. Thật sự là hắn không hiểu thích, nhưng hắn hiểu hắn đối với hắn thích, hắn hiểu chính mình. Hắn cảm thấy không hối hận, chỉ là khổ sở về sau không gặp được hắn. Ánh mắt cùng ý thức cũng bắt đầu trở nên hỗn loạn lên.

Đang nghĩ ngợi, tế đàn phong thạch bị người một cước đá văng, hỏa diễm toát ra keng keng rung động, nhiệt độ cao vặn vẹo mơ hồ hắn ánh mắt. Là hắn... Là hắn, là hắn? Là hắn! Thật là hắn! Khương Daniel xông lên phía trước ôm hắn, dùng ướt nhẹp chăn lông đem hắn bao lấy đưa cho hắn hạ nhiệt độ, miệng đối miệng cho hắn độ khí. Kỳ thật không phải độ khí đi, chỉ là vì để hắn an tâm, để hắn biết mình là chân thực, hắn vẫn còn ở đó. Chăn lông bên trên nước là Ôn, không cần băng lãnh nước suối là không đến mức để hàn khí vào lúc này xâm thân thể của hắn. Khương Daniel ôm hắn lao ra, một khắc cũng càng không ngừng rời đi, không ngừng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ mổ, nói nhỏ.

"Ta mang ngươi rời đi, đừng sợ."

"Còn đau sao? Khó chịu sao? Đừng sợ đừng sợ, kiên trì một hồi, ta mang ngươi rời đi."

"Kỳ thật đêm hôm đó ta vẫn chưa nói xong, bên ngoài còn có thật nhiều thú vị chờ lấy chúng ta!"

"Ta cũng muốn nói với ngươi! Ta hiểu! Ngươi nói ngươi làm ta đều hiểu!"

"Ta biết ngươi hiểu, ta biết ta biết, ngươi xử lý ta!"

"Mở to mắt. Mở mắt nhìn ta! Nhìn ta nhìn ta! Đừng ngủ!"

...

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi nghe, ta Khương Daniel là ngươi con mồi, ta có thể làm ngươi tiến tế đàn có thể làm ngươi đi chết, ta đánh cược tính mệnh đem ngươi đoạt ra đến, ngươi phải nhìn ta!"

"Ta có thể vì ngươi đi chết, lần này, ngươi vì ta sống một lần, được không!"

"Đừng ngủ mất! Đáp ứng ta!"

"Ta hôm nay thật cùng ngươi đòn khiêng bên trên!"

"Ta yêu ngươi a Ung Thánh Hựu, đáp ứng ta!"

Khương Daniel ôm hắn chạy trốn, mồ hôi cùng giọt nước mắt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt mơ hồ rỉ sắt sắc đồ đằng, giống như là toàn cảnh là huyết lệ.

"Ngươi đáp ứng ta ta liền dẫn ngươi đi bên ngoài chơi tất cả ngươi nghĩ đồ chơi, ngươi muốn ta tất cả đều cho ngươi!"

"Ngươi không để ý tới ta hai chúng ta chỉ có thể cùng một chỗ chết ở chỗ này!"

"Khóc cái gì a... Ta đáp ứng ngươi a..."

"Có thú vị không đi, không phải đồ ngốc à..."

"Đừng khóc đừng khóc, con mồi khóc lên biến dạng chủ nhân sẽ ghét bỏ..."

"Ta đáp ứng ngươi a..."

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi a, con mồi tiên sinh."

Khương Daniel sửng sốt. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu. Trong mắt của hắn không còn là không có nhiệt độ không còn là hào không sức sống, cũng không còn né tránh hắn ánh mắt, hắn có thể không có chút nào khúc mắc cùng hắn đối mặt, nội tâm của hắn có thể không che giấu chút nào trải ra tại trước mắt hắn.

Hắn cúi đầu hôn hắn, như nhặt được chí bảo.

\---- -- -- ngày trước

Ung Thánh Hựu đã tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh thân ngủ say. Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy đi ra cửa bên ngoài mặc thêm vào giày, miễn cho giày kéo dài đánh thức hắn. Hắn đi ra ngoài liền thẳng đến lấy tộc trưởng phòng, trong phòng còn có mơ hồ có thể thấy được lẻ tẻ đèn đuốc, Khương Daniel chào hỏi cũng không đánh trực tiếp đi vào. Tộc trưởng ngay tại trên lửa bồi lấy rượu, thuần hương tràn ra tới.

"Tộc trưởng thật hăng hái." Khương Daniel tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, nhìn xem mặt của hắn tại ánh lửa chiếu rọi hối tối không rõ.

"Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?" Tộc trưởng xem ra không kinh ngạc, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên.

"Dẫn hắn đi."

"Ngươi liền biết hắn nguyện ý đi theo ngươi?"

"Ta biết."

"Đừng nóng vội người trẻ tuổi, trước hết nghe cái cố sự, rất ngắn."

Chuyện xưa xác thực rất ngắn, lại giống như là đi qua mấy sinh dài như thế. Tế tự về sau biến mất tư tế đi chỗ nào rồi? Tộc trưởng cười cười, trong giọng nói có chút ít mỉa mai —— các ngươi bên ngoài những người kia, vì lấy lòng quyền quý cái gì đều làm ra được. Hiếm có xinh đẹp lại đơn thuần đồ chơi, ai không thích đâu? Dùng tốt thú vị đem mình nhìn trúng con mồi thả trong rừng nuôi, đợi đến dưỡng tốt lại đến đi săn, nhiều xa xỉ. Khương Daniel nắm chặt hắn áo choàng hung hăng đem tộc trưởng ném tới trên tường, rung mạnh để bầu rượu vùng thoát khỏi tay lăn tán một chỗ rượu dịch, thương trong tay tự nhiên mà vậy trên đỉnh hắn huyệt Thái Dương. Hắn hung dữ đánh trả, chẳng lẽ không phải vì các ngươi loại người này tham lam mới có thể xuất hiện loại này giao dịch? Hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm tộc trưởng, trong mắt tuôn ra khiếp người ánh sáng. Tộc trưởng nhún nhún vai, trực diện lấy hắn bén nhọn chất vấn. Hắn nói, ngươi cho rằng vẻn vẹn chỉ là như vậy mà thôi? Tư tế gia tộc chân chính phát triển là tại thế giới của các ngươi bên trong, bọn hắn muốn càng nhiều lợi ích, bọn hắn quay đầu lại uy hiếp sinh dưỡng tổ tiên bọn họ địa phương, đám người kia mới là hỗn trướng! Lưu tại nơi này bất quá là đại gia tộc một chi, hi sinh một chi đổi lấy toàn cả gia tộc vinh hoa phú quý, bọn hắn đám kia cầm thú làm sao lại không đáp ứng? ! Vì những người khác có thể ở đây sinh tồn, gia tộc của ta muốn thế nào tài năng không đáp ứng? !

Khương Daniel ngón tay cài lên cò súng. Hắn không nghĩ ra một người làm sao có thể đem dạng này tội ác nói đến thản nhiên như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu cái loại người này, ra ngoài sẽ trở thành người khác con mồi a? Sẽ bị các loại buồn nôn người khi dễ a? Hắn quả thực không dám nghĩ. Có như vậy một nháy mắt, tộc trưởng cơ hồ coi là người trẻ tuổi trước mặt này muốn bạo khởi giết mình, một khắc này trong mắt của hắn lửa giận ngập trời khó nhận, ánh mắt quả thực hung độc như liêm đao.

"Ta không giết ngươi, ngươi thả hắn đi. Gia tộc của hắn thế nào ta mặc kệ, ta biết ngươi có biện pháp ứng phó." Khương Daniel chậm rãi lui ra đến ngồi xổm ở bên người hắn, đem khí lực toàn thân tụ tập tại đầu lưỡi phun ra câu nói này. Dạng này cố sự quá quỷ quyệt quá đáng sợ, hắn không nghĩ suy nghĩ tiếp, đầu đau muốn nứt, lại vẫn buộc mình lên dây cót tinh thần.

"Người trẻ tuổi luôn luôn như thế có tự tin a. Có thể đến nơi này đến, dám đến cùng ta bàn điều kiện, có thể làm đến những trang bị này, chắc hẳn ngươi năng lực không kém. Ta muốn ngươi cho ta vận đến vũ khí, đầy đủ vũ khí, đầy đủ vật tư. Ta muốn dẫn lấy bọn hắn rời đi. Ngươi muốn dẫn hắn đi ngươi không thể bị phát hiện, không phải ta cái gì cũng làm không được. Ung Thánh Hựu đứa bé kia rất tốt, ngươi muốn bảo vệ cẩn thận hắn, đừng để ta bạch bạch mạo hiểm."

"Ngươi tin ta?"

"Ta có thể không tin?" Tộc trưởng cúi đầu liếc qua chống đỡ tại bên hông nòng súng, tại ấm áp hỏa diễm chiếu rọi xuống lóe khiếp người hàn quang. Khương Daniel còn không hề từ bỏ uy hiếp hắn, xem ra là muốn ăn thua đủ, rất hiển nhiên, kẻ thức thời mới là tuấn kiệt.

"Rất tốt, ngươi muốn ta có thể cho ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu ta mang đi, giao dịch đạt thành."

"Kỳ thật ngươi đã sớm biết ta sẽ đến?"

"Mơ hồ cảm thấy, ngay từ đầu còn không xác định, ngươi lần thứ hai tới gặp ta ta liền xác định. Ngươi là người rất thông minh, một điểm liền rõ ràng. Lần thứ hai đến thời điểm, loại kia bỗng nhiên quyết định ánh mắt cũng không phải một cái sợ trứng sẽ có. Loại người như ngươi, ngươi có thể cân nhắc rất nhiều, nhưng là ngươi thật quyết định sự tình thì nhất định phải làm được. Loại người như ngươi, là có thể thành công, ta biết."

"Ngươi làm sao hiểu nhiều như vậy?"

"Đúng vậy a, rất nhiều. Giống các ngươi loại này nhà thám hiểm, nguyên tắc không đều là tính mệnh thứ nhất cái khác thứ hai, tuyệt đối không đi quấy rầy bất luận cái gì thế ngoại sinh vật sinh hoạt sao? Làm sao còn có ngươi loại này không xứng chức?"

"Ta lầm, nguyên lai ngươi hay là cái gì cũng đều không hiểu. Nguyên tắc? Tính mệnh? Hứ." Khương Daniel ở trong lòng nói, tình yêu trước mặt, nguyên tắc tính cái rắm, một mồi lửa liền đốt rụi đồ vật.

Như thế xem xét, hai người cũng là lão hữu.

——

Khương Daniel tính xong đội cứu viện đến thời gian, tính xong muốn dẫn hắn đi. Hắn đêm đó đi đàm phán vốn là hạ quyết tâm, không chết không thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới hôn xong hắn liền chạy đi, một mình hắn lưu tại băng lãnh thác nước chảy xuống, đem da thịt xông đến xích hồng, hắn để cho mình tỉnh táo lại, hắn một mực đang hồi ức Ung Thánh Hựu tại bên đầm nước đối với hắn nói kia lời nói: "... Ta khi còn bé, là ăn cơm trăm nhà lớn lên. Ta không có cha mẹ, cũng không có bằng hữu. Cơm trăm nhà kỳ thật cũng rất tốt, nhà này ăn một bữa nhà kia ăn một bữa. Là tộc nhân của ta nhóm đem ta nuôi lớn a, cho nên làm tư tế liền là trách nhiệm của ta, kia là ta nên trả giá đồ vật..." Hắn càng nghe càng là kinh hãi —— nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu không phải biểu tình gì đều viết lên mặt, hắn thuần thục hơn, là dùng biểu lộ đi che giấu a. Hắn đơn thuần nhưng là cô độc, cho nên hắn đối tình cảm đối cảm xúc so tất cả mọi người càng mẫn cảm, kỳ thật hắn có thể hiểu được, hắn thậm chí cũng mơ hồ biết làm tư tế hậu quả, hắn vẫn là muốn đi làm, hắn cảm thấy kia là trách nhiệm của hắn. Cho nên hắn mới như vậy không chút do dự biểu đạt hắn thích a, không muốn lưu tiếc nuối. Cuối cùng một lần kia hôn, có phải là cũng muốn để cho mình không có tiếc nuối? Đồ đần a, đây không phải là trách nhiệm kia là không nên ngươi đi tiếp nhận vận mệnh a. Thân mật người chuyện cần làm, mới không chỉ là hôn món này a, ngươi không thể cứ như vậy từ bỏ, không thể cứ như vậy đi a, ngươi về sau nhớ tới sẽ cười nhạo mình a.

Cho nên hắn liền như thế hạ quyết tâm. Trước đó hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói những lời kia, kỳ thật không riêng gì nghĩ xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm, là nghĩ khuyên chính hắn từ bỏ. Nhưng là nơi nào là có thể từ bỏ đây này? Hắn đều đã là Ung Thánh Hựu con mồi a. Khương Daniel tự giễu. Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không phải một cái sẽ từ bỏ người. Hắn chuyện cần làm, liền nhất định phải làm thành.

Không có ai biết Khương Daniel làm nhà thám hiểm nguyên nhân, là hắn có được như thế một viên yếu ớt trái tim. Hắn có được như thế một trái tim, cho nên hắn so bất luận kẻ nào đều muốn cẩn thận từng li từng tí, so bất luận kẻ nào đều phải dũng cảm, cũng bởi vậy có được không giống với người bên ngoài cứng cỏi, dũng khí, cùng lực lượng. Dạng này dũng cảm, hắn dùng để lãnh hội cái này mỹ lệ thế giới, dùng cho nhảy dù, trượt tuyết, nhảy cầu, dùng cho các loại cực hạn vận động, dùng cho mạo hiểm. Người khác cảm thấy hắn không thương tiếc sinh mệnh, hắn nhưng xưa nay cảm thấy đây mới là hắn tốt nhất cách sống. Hắn thích xem sách lại e ngại suy nghĩ, hắn sợ hãi tại tản mạn bên trong khuất phục tại tình cảm, sợ hãi rời đi thế giới này lúc nghĩ muốn quay đầu, giống mỏng trên mũi dao nhiễm máu gỉ, từng mảnh từng mảnh cạo xương khoét gân, cho nên hắn hiếm khi bị cái gì ràng buộc tư duy cùng bước chân. Hắn xưa nay không dùng văn tự ghi chép mình cái này trân quý cả đời, hắn cảm thấy mình ở trong vùng hoang dã cảm nhận được tình cảm không nên bị ngắn gọn câu chữ định nghĩa, hắn muốn dùng thân thể tóc da đi cảm thụ hết thảy, cho nên hắn làm nhà thám hiểm, nghịch dòng lũ mà lên, bão cát gào thét lên từ trong đầu qua, mệt mỏi lúc ngẩng đầu, tại dã ngoại cùng hoang lửa cùng tuyên cổ sao trời làm hô ứng, cũng lộ ra sinh mệnh như như vũ trụ hùng vĩ, dù là chỉ có một cái chớp mắt, có thể trông thấy tinh hà vỡ đê Hồng Hoang vạn trượng, cũng là hùng vĩ. Hắn chuyện cần làm, liền nhất định phải làm thành.

Hắn yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên hắn liền nhất định phải hắn, cho nên hắn có thể nhịn lấy đầy não kịch liệt đau nhức đi suy nghĩ nhân sinh của hắn vì cứu hắn có thể minh tư khổ tưởng, cái gì nguyên tắc cái gì tính mệnh hết thảy có thể không cần, ném vào trong lửa một thanh thiêu hủy cũng sẽ không tiếc. Hắn đã từng gặp qua trên thế giới này tất cả vì người ta gọi là cảnh tượng kỳ dị, lại còn chưa thấy qua sinh mệnh mặt trời. Hắn nhớ phải tự mình tại trong sách nhìn thấy câu nói kia: "Ngươi là Bắc Đại Tây Dương dòng nước ấm, ta là Moore man Kesi cảng. Ngươi đi tới bên cạnh ta, ta mới thành cảng không đóng băng." Hắn gặp mặt trời, cho nên liều mạng cũng muốn đi tranh, dù là sâu như vậy nghĩ đối với hắn không khác tự ngược. Nhưng mà, nhân sinh bên trong tất cả gần như tàn nhẫn tự ngược kiên trì cùng liều mạng, khả năng cũng không phải tới từ ngựa quá hiệu ứng tốt tuần hoàn thôi động, mà là sau lưng vực sâu thúc giục. Hắn vì Ung Thánh Hựu mai táng vực sâu, tự nhiên cũng phải mở thuộc tại tương lai của bọn hắn. May mà Ung Thánh Hựu là yêu hắn, hắn tâm tư Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn có thể một chút nhìn ra, tựa như tiến tế đàn trước đó kia một chút, hắn cùng tộc trưởng giao dịch không có nói cho bất luận kẻ nào, kế hoạch của hắn thậm chí không có nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại dễ như trở bàn tay xem thấu hắn ngụy trang, còn phản tới an ủi hắn không cần khẩn trương. Coi như nguyên tắc của hắn tại trận kia trong lửa, vì bọn họ tình yêu làm tế.

Ung Thánh Hựu dám đi săn, vậy hắn tự nhiên có thành tựu con mồi giác ngộ, chỉ là con mồi, cũng phải đảo khách thành chủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn cười. Chén rượu bên trong đựng lấy không giống như là rượu, giống đỏ tươi khói lửa, lên cao, bạo liệt ở trong lòng, nổ ra hỏa hoa nổ ra nhiệt độ, nhóm lửa đáy mắt dục vọng nhóm lửa trên thân hỏa hồng thịnh trang, giống như là nhất côi diễm hỉ phục. Khói lửa bị ngậm trong miệng, bọn hắn hôn, như hỏa diễm noãn quang chiếu sáng nối tiếp nhau tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đỏ sậm phức tạp đồ đằng. Kia không còn là bùn đất cùng máu tươi nhan sắc, kia là hoạt bát trái tim đang nhảy nhót, vì lẫn nhau nhảy lên; khói lửa lăn trên người bọn hắn, đốt thành cổ xưa nhất hình xăm kể ra sinh cùng tử lời thề; khói lửa đốt hết áo bào tiện tay vung đi, treo suốt ngày bên cạnh hỏa thiêu ráng mây. Khương Daniel không chỗ ở lẩm bẩm tên của hắn, thanh âm trầm hồn, là liệt tửu men say là khói lửa hun cháy, đi đụng vào hắn mềm mại muốn tan chảy bờ môi. Khương Daniel cũng cười, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn cười.

Con mồi đảo khách thành chủ.

Ngươi là con mồi của ta sao?


	79. Chapter 79

【 đan Ung 】 "Sính cường "

Vương bài bảo tiêu sát thủ đan × ngạo kiều độc ác tiểu thiếu gia Ung

"Mẹ nó... Ngươi cái này toàn cơ bắp Bảo Bảo!" Khương Daniel rốt cục nhịn không được, đem băng vải trùng điệp quấn chặt, oán hận trách mắng âm thanh tới.

"Đau nhức a... Nhẹ một chút..." Ung Thánh Hựu bị thêm tại băng vải bên trên lực lượng áp bách đến vết thương hừ hừ ra giọng mũi, trên mặt lại cười hì hì. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem cái này ngồi xổm trên mặt đất vì hắn xử lý vết thương nam nhân, chân của mình chính giẫm tại trên đầu gối của hắn. Khương Daniel phát biểu hắn tự nhiên nước đổ đầu vịt, có thể để cho hắn cúi người tại trước người mình, chí ít hắn thật cao hứng.

"Hảo hảo đi theo ta liền tốt, ta mới là bảo tiêu. Coi như ngươi là thật vì ta suy nghĩ, thay ta cản thương loại sự tình này bị người ta biết ta liền muốn bị đám kia mềm chim sợ trứng từ cái gì cẩu thí trên bảng danh sách loại bỏ hết rồi! Đồ chơi kia xuẩn là xuẩn nhưng là kiếm tiền a... Mặc dù cũng không phải rất quan tâm tiền, nhưng là ngươi có thể hay không để ta bớt lo một chút... Bảo tiêu việc này thật sự là làm cha lại làm mẹ... Thao, con mẹ nó ngươi cười cái gì?" Khương Daniel vừa giận.

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ giường đứng lên, một cà thọt một cà thọt kéo lấy chân đi đến cửa sổ bên cạnh nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe nước Mã Long đứng trang nghiêm.

"Ngươi mới toàn cơ bắp... Ngươi cái này bạo bạo long."

"Ngươi muốn cái gì ta đều có thể cho ngươi a, ngươi không nghĩ để người khác trông thấy cho nên bọn hắn đều chết a." Tiểu thiếu gia thần sắc buồn mục.

Khương Daniel cầm tiểu thiếu gia logic không có cách, trong lòng còn có một câu không ra khỏi miệng, ta muốn ngươi đây?

"Ta cảm thấy ta cũng rất tốt ngươi có muốn hay không ta nha?" Ung Thánh Hựu quay người chuẩn xác không sai lầm nhào tới treo ở Khương Daniel trên thân. Nói là chuẩn xác không sai, nhưng thật ra là Khương Daniel thời khắc đi theo tiểu thiếu gia sau lưng chuẩn bị kỹ càng ngạo kiều tùy hứng hỉ nộ vô thường tiểu thiếu gia tùy thời tùy chỗ nổi điên khóc lóc om sòm.

"Mau mau cút phiền phức tinh cùng ta cả một đời ta còn có sống hay không." Khương Daniel ghét bỏ, tay còn nâng hắn không để hắn rơi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm đặt tại trên vai của hắn.

Cho nên hắn nhìn không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay nắm thành thương hình chống đỡ lấy hậu tâm của hắn, nhíu lại mặt, rất nhẹ một tiếng khí âm từ miệng bên trong tuôn ra.

"Ba."

-

Khương Daniel, 22 tuổi, vương bài sát thủ, hiện tại thì là năm nay 16 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu thiếu gia vương bài bảo tiêu, cùng kiêm chức... Vú em. Tiểu thiếu gia cha thân huynh trưởng đều không tại, to như vậy gia nghiệp chỉ dựa vào hắn cùng Khương Daniel chống lên đến, một đường khó khăn duy trì lấy vận chuyển. Cái gọi là gia nghiệp, chỉ là tiểu thiểu gia nhà làm hắc đạo sinh ý, ma tuý buôn lậu cùng nhân khẩu buôn bán không dính, lấy vũ khí buôn lậu cùng tình báo buôn bán làm chủ.

Đón lấy cái này khi còn sống, Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới mình lại biến thành hiện tại bộ dáng này, không chỉ có không phải cái gì mặt lạnh Sát Thần, ngược lại còn có chút bà mụ lải nhải, mà hết thảy kẻ đầu têu, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có bị coi là người nối nghiệp, nhưng nên có huấn luyện đồng dạng không ít, từ tri thức, tố chất cùng năng lực đến nói, không có thể bắt bẻ. Nhưng tuổi tác quá nhỏ, từ nhỏ cũng không tại thân bên người thân, tính cách cổ quái lại xấu bụng, tâm ngoan thủ lạt nhưng lại ngạo kiều yếu ớt, đa số thời điểm tâm tư kín đáo, ngẫu nhiên nổi điên liền đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản. Khương Daniel cái này bảo tiêu muốn làm, chính là thay hắn chùi đít. Hắn cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới khuyên Ung Thánh Hựu không phải làm như thế nào, vĩnh viễn chỉ là đi theo phía sau hắn đi hoàn thành mình nên làm. Hỗn đạo người, lúc đầu cũng không có nhiều thiện tâm, trong lòng đầu ngón tay mà lớn chút vị trí, đều để tiểu thiếu gia chiếm hết.

Tiểu thiếu gia 14 tuổi mất cha tang huynh, cả nhà chỉ còn lại hắn một người. Chỉ có hắn cùng Khương Daniel biết, truyền ngôn chết bởi mưu sát huynh trưởng đến tột cùng như thế nào chết, lại vẫn tại tay người nào. 14 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc cạn Cách Tây trang cùng có chút câu nệ phương miệng giày da, mang theo thần binh trên trời rơi xuống lần lượt thu thập muốn thay đổi triêu hoa mang tên khốn kiếp, nghĩ nuốt bàn khẩu các đạo nhân mã, nghĩ đến mới ra "Khoác hoàng bào" thúc bá... Thu thập phụ thân đã từng tín nhiệm lại ở sau lưng thả bắn lén "Chí hữu", năm mươi lão đầu lột sạch thay đổi viền ren bikini treo ngược lấy treo cổ trước cửa nhà. Khương Daniel bồi tiếp hắn đi nghiệm thu thành quả thời điểm, hắn ra lệnh Khương Daniel ôm hắn. Khương Daniel ôm ngang lên hắn, thực khi nhìn đến treo ngược lấy lão đầu tử tướng doạ người thời điểm nhíu nhíu mày. Tiểu thiếu gia hai tay vòng quanh cổ của hắn, tại trên mặt hắn đến một ngụm, nhìn xem hắn kinh ngạc, sau đó cười cùng hắn giải thích, lão đầu kia hại cha ta, vốn là đáng chết, mà lại khi còn bé còn lão nói hắn lớn lên giống tiểu cô nương, vậy không bằng liền để hắn như thế chết tốt, kiếp sau đầu thai sau làm cô nương, thỏa mãn hắn. Đáng tiếc kia bộ quần áo, chậc chậc chậc.

Khương Daniel không dám gật bừa tiểu thiếu gia ác thú vị, lại cái gì đều đáp ứng hắn. Hắn là trong lòng thưởng thức, lại đau lòng đứa nhỏ này. Ung Thánh Hựu xuất thân liền chú định hắn cả một đời cùng nhân sinh bình thường sống vô duyên, cả đời đều muốn cùng lợi ích cùng lục đục với nhau liên hệ với nhau. Tại dạng này trong gia tộc, hoặc là cầm quyền gánh trách hô phong hoán vũ, hoặc là bình thường đợi làm thịt, mà bình thường hạ tràng, là chết. Chính hắn là cô nhi, bị bốn phía buôn bán, cái gì dơ bẩn buồn nôn mệt mỏi khổ hoạt đều làm qua. Hắn ngũ quan cùng vóc người đều tốt, tại mấy tuổi thời điểm bị bán đến cái chỗ kia, bị đánh, chịu đói, hắn đều chống nổi đi. Một mực chờ đến ngày đó, chịu đựng buồn nôn dỗ dành khách nhân ưỡn bụng ưỡn ngực đem hắn bao xuống từ nơi đó mang đi, chịu đựng đầy đặn tay cùng hai mảnh bờ môi tại trên thân chạy , chờ đợi lấy cơ hội thoát đi, dùng mài sắc mảnh sứ vỡ đâm vào khách nhân cần cổ, ấm áp nồng tanh máu chảy đầy tay đầy giường. Hắn tỉnh táo tìm ra những cái kia đáng tiền vật từ khách nhân nơi ở đào tẩu, một mồi lửa đốt cái nhà kia, rốt cục rời đi chỗ kia Địa Ngục, bắt đầu từ ngày đó, hắn liền vượt qua liếm máu trên lưỡi đao sinh hoạt. Kia máu ban sơ luôn luôn mình, tại trên đường bằng thiên phú sờ bò mấy năm, dần dần đều biến thành người khác, hắn cũng bắt đầu có chút thanh danh, tiếp chút công việc, chậm rãi hỗn cho tới hôm nay cái này "Vương bài" vị trí. Thiên phú cùng không sợ chết, để hắn dùng mười năm đi đến đỉnh phong. Không sợ chết kỳ thật chỉ là bởi vì không có nhớ thương.

Mà tại đỉnh phong một ngày nào đó, hắn tại vũng bùn chật chội nhỏ trong góc ngõ, nhặt được Ung Thánh Hựu. Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu trọng thương phát ra sốt cao, huyết thủy hòa với bùn đem sợi tóc dính thành vết bẩn một sợi một sợi thiếp ở trên mặt, bờ môi không có huyết sắc. Hắn vốn không sẽ xen vào việc của người khác, liền tại trải qua đứa bé kia thời điểm, hắn thở hào hển, tại trong hôn mê trách mắng một câu, con mẹ nó ngươi... Mới đi chết... . Khương Daniel liền vui, cũng có chút không đành lòng, đem hắn mang về cái kia ẩn nấp phòng cho thuê thay hắn thanh tẩy vết thương, nuôi hắn thẳng đến thương thế tốt lên. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu lĩnh khi về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu phụ thân chết tại bắn lén bên trên, huynh trưởng đoạt quyền thanh lý môn hộ, hắn mất đi hết thảy, là chân chính chó nhà có tang, nhưng hắn tại lúc hôn mê đều lao nhớ kỹ, đọc lấy, để Khương Daniel khi đến khi còn bé chính mình. Khương Daniel lại không nghĩ rằng, trong đêm còn như chó nhà có tang Ung Thánh Hựu, sẽ tại hắn ngủ thời điểm khẩu súng chống đỡ tại trán của hắn bên trên đối với hắn nói, từ giờ trở đi ngươi liền là người của ta, không phải liền đi làm quỷ. Máu còn tại từ băng liệt miệng vết thương tuôn ra, mất máu cùng đau đớn để Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt môi, giơ thương tay run nhè nhẹ. Nhưng hắn vẫn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel.

"Đừng sính cường." Khương Daniel cười khẽ một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bóp cò súng. Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại mở miệng: "Để ta bán mạng là có điều kiện."

Hắn không có chút nào lo lắng tiểu gia hỏa này sẽ một thương băng chính mình. Hắn trông thấy tiểu gia hỏa chế trụ cò súng ngón trỏ, chống đỡ tại cò súng phòng thủ hậu phương dừng cướp cò ngón giữa tự nhiên cũng chạy không thoát ánh mắt của hắn. Còn nữa, hắn cũng không ngại giúp đỡ tiểu gia hỏa này, coi như là tại giúp mình năm đó. Hắn cho là mình chẳng qua là cảm thấy tiểu gia hỏa này thú vị mới muốn giúp hắn. Ai sẽ cảm thấy một sát thủ còn hữu tình đâu.

Má bên trên một mảnh ấm áp, một giây sau trong ngực trầm xuống.

Từ một khắc kia trở đi, Khương Daniel bắt đầu có một sát thủ không nên có, cũng sẽ không có đồ vật, có nhớ thương, mới có thể sợ chết, bất quá vậy thì thế nào đâu, hắn không quan trọng nghĩ, dù sao hắn hiện tại cũng chỉ là tiểu thiểu gia bảo tiêu mà thôi.

-

"Móa, đều nói đừng sính cường, bảo hộ ngươi là chuyện của ta, như thế rất tốt, toàn cắm chỗ này, nhỏ, ít, gia." Khương Daniel cắn răng từng chữ nói ra. Khương Daniel chưa từng gọi hắn tiểu thiếu gia, trừ sinh khí thời điểm.

"Ngươi đi a, đi trở lại cứu ta, hoặc là rời đi ta, đều tùy ngươi. Ta biết đám kia đám ô hợp ngăn không được ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn cản một đao, vết thương lật ra đỏ tươi huyết nhục dữ tợn lấy đến nhói nhói Khương Daniel ánh mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đã có chút chột dạ, huyết tương mang đi thân thể nhiệt độ cùng sinh mệnh sức sống. Khương Daniel quỳ ở bên cạnh hắn, để hắn nằm trong ngực mình. Hắn làm sao có thể đi được rồi? Hắn bình tĩnh cuống họng trấn an trong ngực run rẩy người, ta không đi.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu lóe lên là hắn tiểu thiếu gia mỗi một lần dương cứng ngắc lấy báo cáo cuối ngày miệng, nói chuyện làm ăn. Hắn luôn luôn khuyên hắn không muốn sính cường, chỉ là quá đau lòng hắn niên thiếu lại muốn chống lên hết thảy. Hắn nhớ lại tuổi thơ của hắn, lớn ủng da đá trên mặt của hắn, trên thân, lông mày xương tràn ra da thịt tuôn ra huyết hoa, dạ dày đều đau đến giảo cùng một chỗ bốc lên, xương sườn bị sinh sinh đá gãy, roi, quát lớn nắm kéo mỗi một cây thần kinh. Ngón tay làn da bị từng trương bài poker mài mỏng, gọt sạch, lại mọc ra kén, minh bài ám bài thu hết vào mắt thuộc nằm lòng, về phần bài brit, chỉ có hắn muốn, không có hắn sờ không tới. Hắn một thân bản sự để hắn có thể sống yên phận. Hắn là ở vào tình thế như vậy học được, Ung Thánh Hựu đâu? Chân chính thuần thục đem những này không ra gì đồ vật vận dụng cũng bất quá chỉ là hai năm này quang cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn cảnh lại tốt hơn hắn bao nhiêu? Sài lang hổ báo vây quanh, bao nhiêu cừu gia chờ lấy hắn cái tiểu hài nhi nhịn không được liền chuẩn bị hô nhau mà lên chia cắt hắn, hủy đi xương uống máu đạm thịt, đem hắn Ung Thánh Hựu gặm phải sạch sẽ không mảy may thừa. Nếu như hắn không giúp đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn làm sao dựa vào chính mình đi được ổn? Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một lần sính cường đều đem chính hắn chơi đùa mình đầy thương tích, hắn kiên nghị cao ngạo mắt, thành thục tàn nhẫn hạ che yếu ớt cùng mệt mỏi ánh mắt, cũng giống như từng thanh từng thanh tiểu đao khoét lấy hắn tâm, thật sâu cắm đi vào. Đau đớn của hắn ủy khuất của hắn Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy, hắn đối với hắn ỷ lại cùng cho tới bây giờ đều che dấu nhưng lại chưa bao giờ che lại Ung Thánh Hựu yêu, đều gấp bội in dấu tiến Khương Daniel trong lòng, tiến bộ hắn mỗi một hào huyết nhục mỗi một tấc xương cốt.

Hắn làm sao có thể đi được rồi?

"A phù hộ, đừng sính cường." Khương Daniel nắm chặt tay của hắn gọi hắn.

"A phù hộ, nhìn ta. Ta là ai?"

Tiểu thiếu gia vẫn cố chấp lấy: "Ngươi... Là người của ta." Khương Daniel tái diễn, a phù hộ đừng sính cường.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu hắn ý tứ. Hắn để hắn đừng sính cường, không chỉ có là nói lần này sinh ý, còn có tầng kia ý tứ, đơn giản là để Ung Thánh Hựu chính miệng thừa nhận hắn đối tình cảm của hắn. Hắn vẫn nhớ nào đó một số chuyện, không nguyện ý thừa nhận, nhưng nhìn xem Khương Daniel mặt, hắn xưa nay không từng kiên định từ bỏ hắn tâm lại đang dao động. Hắn lại như thế nào không rõ ràng hắn đối Khương Daniel tình cảm, làm sao không biết Khương Daniel đối với hắn trả giá? Hắn nghĩ là Khương Daniel mỗi một lần ôm ngang lên hắn thời điểm rắn chắc hữu lực khuỷu tay ấm áp lồng ngực nở nang, mỗi một lần hiểm cảnh bên trong không chút do dự bảo hộ ở trước người hắn dùng mệnh đổi hắn trở về bình an, mỗi một lần mắng hắn tùy hứng nhưng lại hào vô điều kiện dung túng lấy hắn hết thảy... Tình cảm của bọn hắn không phải tồn tại ở hắn hào hoa xa xỉ đại trạch, cùng tiền quyền không quan hệ, hết thảy đều chỉ nguyên khởi cái kia âm tối chật chội góc ngõ, hắn một thân huyết tinh, hắn đầy người vũng bùn, gắn bó lấy liếm láp vết thương, lẫn nhau chính là lẫn nhau ánh sáng. Có khi hắn thậm chí may mắn, cảm thấy là mình chiếm tiện nghi. Hắn vô số lần hỏi Khương Daniel, ngươi sẽ rời đi à. Bên cạnh hắn đã có quá nhiều người rời đi, hắn dùng ngoan lệ vô thường ngụy trang mình, nội tâm nhưng xưa nay không từng có qua cảm giác an toàn. Mà Khương Daniel chỉ là nắm chặt tay của hắn, mỗi một lần, liền nghĩ hôm nay dạng này, nói cho hắn, ta sẽ không đi. Khương Daniel cũng bị thương, giọt máu đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

"Ta không có sính cường, ta không có, ta không có..." Ta không có sính cường, ta rất yêu ngươi, hoàn toàn như trước đây.

Máu đã ngừng lại, Khương Daniel thay hắn đơn giản xử lý qua vết thương đánh thuốc giảm đau, hắn giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy, sắc mặt tái nhợt. Khương Daniel lo lắng hắn, hắn chỉ là xóa mở máu đen trên mặt hoạt động gân cốt đối với hắn nói, ta cũng không thể cản trở, ta còn phải xem lấy ta nam nhân vì ta xông pha chiến đấu. Hắn nghiêng đầu cười cười, đám kia lão già xương cốt giòn, gia gia giúp bọn hắn chăm chú.

Từ thụ thương ẩn nấp đến hai người thừa nhận tình cảm của mình bắt đầu phản kích trốn đi, tả hữu cũng bất quá năm sáu phút. Ở đây, bọn hắn mạng lẫn nhau không phải thứ trọng yếu nhất, đáy lòng có nhớ thương, đến cùng còn là không giống nhau.

Chiến trường phong vân thay đổi trong nháy mắt, ác khuyển đồng dạng theo đuổi không bỏ người đang đến gần.

Vứt bỏ trong tràng chỉ có chỗ này góc chết, tùy ý chồng đưa hàng rương trở thành thụ thương hai người thứ hai đếm ngược lớp bình phong, mà cuối cùng một lớp bình phong, chính là bọn hắn lẫn nhau. Khương Daniel cởi xuống trên người trang bị mang hướng ra phía ngoài ném đi, tiếng súng lập tức vang lên, dày đặc vết đạn đinh bên trên tháo dỡ không còn trang bị mang, hai người nhân thể lăn ra, cấp tốc cùng đối diện giao bốc cháy tới. Vừa rồi như tùy tiện phản kích, bị viên đạn xuyên thủng chính là bọn hắn.

Ngắn ngủi mấy phút, tình thế đột biến. Bị thương người, làm sao còn có thể chống đỡ, phản kích? Bị bất thình lình một tay hù truy binh sững sờ, lập tức kịp phản ứng, đạn dày đặc như nước màn đánh tới hướng Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhóm này vũ khí xâm chiếm lợi ích bất quá ba cái điểm, theo trên đường quy củ cướp người ta còn muốn diệt khẩu chính là không hợp quy củ không giảng mặt mũi, nhưng chỉ không ngừng phía trên quan viên vội vã chạy trốn, làm chó săn tự nhiên không có cách nào, mất mặt đến trêu chọc Ung thiếu gia. Sự tàn nhẫn của hắn bọn hắn không phải không biết, nếu là sau đó hắn còn sống, dù là chỉ còn lại một hơi, cũng có thể cắn chết bọn hắn một tổ, cho nên càng thêm không thể không diệt.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt quét qua, ưng sắc bén tinh minh mắt đảo qua mỗi một bụi âm tối nơi hẻo lánh, tìm kiếm từ trùng vây thoát ra cơ hội. Hắn tự mình một người khẳng định không có vấn đề, vấn đề là Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị thương lại không phải có thể tùy ý sơ sót vết thương nhỏ, đã ảnh hưởng đến hắn hành động năng lực. Thân thủ của hắn hoàn toàn chính xác không kém, nhưng cùng sát thủ chuyên nghiệp so không nổi . Hắn làm là sinh ý, không có bao nhiêu cơ hội để chính hắn làm công đi gặp máu, mà lại từ khi có Khương Daniel, hắn cũng bị vô ý thức hộ ở phía sau, không so được bọn hắn loại này vốn chính là trong đống người chết ra người tới.

"Tích, giọt..." Trầm tĩnh thời điểm, đột nhiên vang lên cái này lấy mạng thanh âm. Đám kia cháu trai nghĩ nổ nơi này? ! Hay là nghĩ đem chúng ta nổ ra đến sống lắm điều rồi? ! Khương Daniel con ngươi đột nhiên co lại, đem tiểu thiếu gia khỏa tiến trong ngực ngay tại chỗ về sau xông, tiếng súng tại bạo tạc âm thanh bên trong vùi lấp nghe không được, hỏa diễm nhiệt lượng nướng phía sau lưng tóc đều cuộn lên, đạn theo sát tại chân sau đánh trên mặt đất tóe lên cát đất rơi đầy ống quần.

Khương Daniel dưới đáy lòng chế giễu đám người kia. Nếu là ta, liền tuyệt không để đường rút lui, trực tiếp toàn nổ cạn chỉ toàn chấm dứt, bắt sống người có thể có làm được cái gì? Còn có thể từ bọn hắn miệng bên trong nạy ra cái gì tình báo? Một đám ngốc đại binh, làm công còn không bằng hắn cái dã lộ. Hắn mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu xông ra khói lửa, trên mặt, trên lưng khỏa đầy chất nổ xé rách ra nhỏ vụn lỗ hổng, đáy mắt huyết hồng một mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ngực hắn đánh lăn ra ngoài hướng xe đầu kia xông, Khương Daniel che chở lấy, mấy phát điểm xạ bạo đối diện tay bắn tỉa đầu. Trầm muộn thanh âm phá không truyền đến, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ngã nhào xuống đất bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ đau đến hô lên âm thanh tới. Thanh âm kia hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được, đạn bắn lén thanh âm. Đạn cách tấc hào từ đỉnh đầu của hắn xẹt qua, cơ hồ cọ sát ra hoả tinh, hướng xuống một tấc, chính là sọ não của hắn nát tung tóe tại chỗ...

Sinh tử tranh đấu một khắc đều chậm không được, bọn hắn một đường quần nhau, giả thoáng, truy đuổi, xông ra vòng vây. Khương Daniel trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu đã có chút choáng, Khương Daniel liền dựa vào lấy điểm kia tín niệm chống đỡ, máu me khắp người, cuối cùng là đầy người chật vật bên trên người một nhà xe.

Gọi tới tư nhân bác sĩ cho bọn hắn làm giải phẫu, Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương trên người băng bó liền kết thúc nhanh, đêm đó giải phẫu xong ngày thứ hai buổi chiều liền tỉnh. Khương Daniel trên người đạn tổn thương, vết đao hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, bạo tạc khí lãng cũng là hắn chịu đựng được nhiều, còn có chút rất nhỏ não chấn động cùng lá lách chảy máu, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể xuống đất đi lại thời điểm, hắn còn đang nghỉ ngơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn ngủ nhan trầm mặc. Ung Thánh Hựu tay vỗ qua trên người hắn băng vải, mỗi một chỗ lạc ấn đều là hắn vì chính mình đánh bạc mệnh đi nặng nề, như là huyết tương, nồng tanh nhiệt liệt.

-

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại nhìn thấy chính là Ung Thánh Hựu nặng nề nhìn chằm chằm hình dạng của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên, đáy mắt là mãnh liệt tức giận, cuối cùng chỉ là trùng điệp một quyền nện ở hắn bên gối, sau đó liền níu lấy hắn, vội vàng lại mãnh liệt cắn môi của hắn, hôn hắn.

Khương Daniel cười, ngửa mặt lên tiếp nhận, đáp lại tiểu thiếu gia tùy hứng.

Trong đầu của hắn là hai năm trước một màn.

...

"Ta nói lưu hắn một cái mạng, ngươi vì cái gì không nghe?" Ung Thánh Hựu một quyền nện ở Khương Daniel hốc mắt bên trên, một vòng tím xanh. Khương Daniel không đáp, chỉ là nắm chặt nắm đấm, hầu kết trên dưới hoạt động lên như muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, cuối cùng vẫn là mặc, đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng một bên.

"Hắn gây bất lợi cho ngươi, ngươi để ta xử lý, ta xử lý, không hài lòng ta nhận phạt." Hắn nhớ kỹ, hắn cuối cùng chỉ là mặt lạnh lấy biệt xuất một câu nói như vậy. Mà tiểu thiếu gia hô lên câu nói kia nổ tại trong tai của hắn, đóng sập cửa bóng lưng rời đi đốt bị thương hắn đồng màng.

"Nhưng hắn là ca ca của ta!"

Về sau, Khương Daniel tìm cơ hội, cẩn thận từng li từng tí cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích sự kiện kia. Hắn bản ý đích thật là muốn lưu hắn một cái mạng, nhưng hắn trong lúc vô tình nghe được ca ca của hắn cùng hắn đám kia hồ bằng cẩu hữu nói chuyện.

"Kia tiểu tử, chờ ta tiếp lão đầu người, đầu một cái thao chính là hắn! Khi còn bé theo ở phía sau gọi ca ca, chậc chậc chậc, không biết cầm lên đến tư vị gì, chờ ta chơi thoải mái, mấy ca cùng một chỗ a..." Phía sau hắn không có nghe xuống dưới, kết quả trực tiếp ở đây người tính mệnh, xuất thủ chính là không lưu đường lui tàn nhẫn trí mạng. Khi đó bọn hắn chính là thanh lý "Trong nhà rác rưởi" thời điểm then chốt, khắp nơi đều là địch nhân, hoa rơi vào nhà nào còn chưa nhất định. Cứ việc không muốn nghĩ như vậy, nhưng bọn hắn vẫn muốn thường xuyên vì chuẩn bị xấu nhất dự định. Như một ngày kia lạc bại , chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không phải tử vong đơn giản như vậy, mà hắn đem gặp phải hết thảy sẽ để cho hắn tôn nghiêm thấp đến bụi bặm bên trong, để hắn sinh tử không thể, vậy sẽ so chết còn để hắn khó chịu. Nhưng hắn, lại làm như thế nào đem dạng này bẩn thỉu đồ vật nói cho hắn? Cho nên hắn đành phải chờ lấy cảm thấy hắn không lại tức giận, lại nói cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng nghe xong, trầm mặc một hồi, chỉ là ôm lấy cổ của hắn hôn hôn gương mặt của hắn nói, ta biết a, bất quá ta vẫn cảm thấy nếu có thể để cái loại người này bị lợi dụng xong lại vứt bỏ tương đối tốt nha...

Khương Daniel khi đó rất tức giận, cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không đem chính hắn coi là chuyện đáng kể. Hắn đương nhiên biết Ung Thánh Hựu nói lợi dụng là có ý gì, kia mang ý nghĩa Ung Thánh Hựu chí ít sẽ hi sinh chính mình nhan sắc ủy thân... Hắn hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu vì cầm quyền báo thù có thể tạm thời cái gì đều mặc kệ không cố vấn, nhưng hắn không cho phép. Bắt đầu từ lúc đó, hắn bắt đầu rõ ràng chính mình đối tiểu thiếu gia bá đạo cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Mà thời điểm đó tiểu thiếu gia là lo lắng Khương Daniel sẽ chở, muốn để hắn thoải mái tinh thần cho hắn biết mình ngoan độc không cần lo lắng, lại không muốn hoàn toàn ngược lại. Thiếu niên tâm cao khí ngạo, tự nhiên không muốn giải thích thêm, chỉ là trong lòng đối với hắn lại thật nhiều để ý. Về sau nhận biết mình đối tình cảm của hắn, lại lão đối với chuyện này canh cánh trong lòng. Không phải đối Khương Daniel, là đối chính hắn. Hắn cảm thấy thật có lỗi. Đôi kia lấy hậu tâm một thương, không là hướng về phía hắn, là đối với mình. Hắn mỗi lần tiếp nhận hắn tốt, liền giày vò lấy lòng của mình. Thẳng đến lần này, hắn mới thoải mái. Yêu chính là yêu, cam tâm tình nguyện, không lưu đường lui.

...

Nguyên lai từ khi đó, liền đã chú định. Khương Daniel trong lòng nghĩ.

Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc tại má bên trên một cái kia ngây ngô ngây thơ hôn, một lần kia lúc tức giận một quyền, để hắn đời này cùng định hắn, đi không nổi.

Tựa như cổ lão trong chuyện xưa, tiểu vương tử cho thủ vệ một cái nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu hôn: "Lấy phong ngươi làm kỵ sĩ."

Mà sau khi lớn lên, vương tử thành vì quốc vương, đầy người vinh quang lên ngôi. Ngoan lệ một roi rơi vào thủ vệ trên thân: "Lấy phong làm kỵ sĩ."

Ghi nhớ đau đớn, mới nhớ được lời thề, muốn thủ hộ hắn cả một đời.

Kia một hôn, một roi, hắn liền nguyện ý vì hắn chết.

-

"Phiền phức tinh phiền phức sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel trên thân, cười tủm tỉm hỏi hắn.

"Không phiền phức." Khương Daniel trợn mắt trừng một cái cứng cổ.

"Đừng sính cường, ta phiền toái như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là cười híp mắt.

"Phiền phức tinh cùng ngươi cả một đời ngươi còn có sống hay không rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu học hắn ngay lúc đó ngữ khí chế nhạo hắn.

"Sống được tốt đây, không cậy mạnh." Khương Daniel ngăn chặn tiểu thiếu gia ồn ào miệng.

"Đợi lát nữa thoải mái liền khóc lên, ngươi cũng đừng sính cường a..."

Đầy duy xuân quang.

Gà đại ca nghĩ linh tinh: Cuối cùng chôn tiểu vương tử cái kia ngạnh làm trứng màu ha ha ha thật vui vẻ! ! ! Lúc đầu chuẩn bị viết huyết hải thâm cừu ngược luyến đến chết kết quả vẫn không nỡ a... Mềm lòng Gà đại ca...


	80. Chapter 80

【 Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật chúc văn / đan Ung 】 mượn qua một chút

Bảo bối, sinh khen vui! 🎂

Phim tiếp tục sử dụng « a Phi chính truyện », phong hoa tuyệt đại Trương Quốc Vinh, đề cử mọi người nhìn một chút. Cảm tạ song cái cằm kéo ta một cái, đều không nói bên trong.

Nhà khoa học làm bánh gatô:

Văn by Lôi Phong tháp đã ngược lại

1

Ung Thánh Hựu từ công ty cửa thang máy sau chậm rãi hiện thân nháy mắt, một cái cao lớn quen thuộc lại hiện ra quả đào mùi hương thân ảnh đập vào mặt, đem hắn vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị ôm vào trong ngực. Hắn ra vẻ giật mình tại nguyên chỗ trố mắt, thẳng đến bị hắn ngăn trở cửa thang máy người không kiên nhẫn lên tiếng, đối với hắn nói mượn qua một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, một bên liền một tay ôm tư thế đem người kia kéo tới một bên, vừa hướng sau lưng mọi người lộ ra xấu hổ mà không mất đi lễ phép mỉm cười. Có hắn văn phòng đồng sự đi ngang qua thấy cảnh này, mặc dù vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn lấy đó đồng tình, nhưng cái kia không đi tâm thủ thế cùng không có chút nào ánh mắt thương hại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt trực tiếp hóa thành bốn chữ lớn: Không cảm thấy kinh ngạc.

Mà tạo thành đây hết thảy tình trạng quẫn bách kẻ cầm đầu ——

"Có thể Daniel, nói xong ấp ấp ôm một cái không thể vượt qua mười giây, ngươi đã đem tháng sau tiêu hao xong."

Ung Thánh Hựu khắc chế ngữ khí của mình, cố gắng để thanh âm nghe không có như vậy vui vẻ, hắn nắm chặt Khương Daniel che ở bên hông mình tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ, nói là cảnh cáo nhưng lại quá độ mềm lòng, đối với người khác xem ra phản ngược lại càng giống là trấn an cùng nũng nịu.

Khương Daniel một cái tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái khác lại tại sau lưng tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt loay hoay tiểu động tác, hắn cúi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu giữa cổ cọ qua cọ lại, ý đồ xâm lược hắn da mịn thịt mềm cổ, nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái sạch sẽ chanh hương khí chui vào chóp mũi, Khương Daniel hít sâu một cái hỏi: "Thơm như vậy, có phải là biết ta hôm nay sẽ đến, cho nên đặc địa tắm rửa phun nước hoa tới làm?"

"Ngươi nói cái gì chuyện ma quỷ, rõ ràng luôn có chút cái cá thể kinh doanh người ỷ vào mình làm lão bản không cần 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về, mỗi ngày sáng sớm dùng cả tay chân quấn lấy người khác, nói phát tình liền phát tình, không biết tiết chế, còn không giúp đỡ giải quyết tốt hậu quả, chỉ có thể người khác mình đến làm, " Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù cười, nội tâm lại tại nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Ngươi ngẫu nhiên cũng thông cảm một chút ta loại này ngày đêm khổ cực giai cấp vô sản dời gạch chó được không."

Khương Daniel không trả lời, chỉ là rũ cụp lấy đẹp mắt mặt mày, dùng ngây thơ vô tội chó con ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn. Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn cái biểu tình này không có chút nào sức chống cự.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu có khi sẽ nghĩ, rõ ràng ăn thiệt thòi bị liên lụy một mực là mình, vì cái gì chuyện xưa cuối cùng lại vĩnh viễn là hắn Khương Daniel xem ra càng ủy khuất.

"Tốt." Gặp hắn nói lâu như vậy cũng không có buông ra mình, còn có ở trước công chúng càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng xu thế, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi thi trừng trị tại mu bàn tay hắn bên trên bóp một thanh, tại hắn hô lấy đau nhức mà buông lỏng cảnh giác lúc động tác thuần thục vây quanh phía sau hắn, sau đó nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt cầm qua hắn một mực giấu ở sau lưng đồ vật.

Hoa hồng vốn vô tình, lại có thể kiều diễm như một năm bốn mùa nở rộ yêu thương, chỉ vì bị tình nhân nâng ở lòng bàn tay.

Vốn là tại ngày mùa hè thịnh nở hoa kỳ, lại phụ một trong phiên thương nghiệp tính bồi dưỡng và tô điểm, không chỉ có thời gian lâu di mới, còn có thể giá trị liên thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy Khương Daniel mang tới hoa hồng, hương hoa ở giữa kẹp lấy tinh xảo tiểu xảo tấm thẻ, rồng bay phượng múa chữ lớn viết lấy thổ lộ cõi lòng yêu ngữ, giống hắn người này đồng dạng thiên nhiên mà trực tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, Khương Daniel trong mắt quang hoa gấm đám, mặc dù hay là tấm kia ủy khuất cẩu cẩu mặt, khóe miệng đường cong cũng đã tỏ rõ ra hắn khẩn trương cùng thẹn thùng, hắn bị Ung Thánh Hựu sóng nước lấp loáng ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú lên, lập tức có chút chân tay luống cuống gãi gãi đầu nói: "Làm cái gì ca, dạng này liền không có kinh hỉ..."

"Kinh hỉ a." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đem kia nâng tiên diễm thu vào trong ngực, cẩn thận lại quý trọng động tác có thể thấy được hắn hẳn là rất thích, "Ngươi mỗi lúc trời tối tới công ty chắn ta, đưa cho ta dạng này một bó hoa, hoa chủ tiệm sẽ không rất bối rối a."

Khương Daniel trên mặt giả bộ một bộ bị vạch trần bất an, trả lời tư thái ngược lại là biết nghe lời phải: "Không có, từ khi ta biến thành hắn khách quen, hắn ngay cả hoan nghênh quang lâm đều không nói với ta, mỗi ngày nằm lấy tiền cao hứng còn không kịp, như thế nào lại bối rối đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù gật đầu, lại hiển nhiên đối đáp án này không có hứng thú gì, hắn thô sơ giản lược nhìn kỹ trước mắt đóng gói thích đáng hoa hồng không yên lòng hỏi: "Những này hoa nhìn xem là càng ngày càng nhiều, hôm nay có mấy chi?"

"Không nhiều không ít, cả ba mươi." Khương Daniel đáp trả, "Một tháng, chúng ta."

"Một tháng." Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt tái diễn, "Mặc dù hôm qua ta cũng như thế nói cho ngươi, nhưng là hôm nay, ta hi vọng ngươi nghiêm túc nghe một chút."

Cùng ngay từ đầu ra vẻ thận trọng khác biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc là hàng thật giá thật bình tĩnh, rõ ràng là khốc nhiệt ẩm ướt tháng tám, trong mắt của hắn lại đựng đầy mùa đông khắc nghiệt rả rích băng tuyết, không gì sánh được, lại lạnh lẽo thấu xương.

"Chúng ta đã chia tay, một tháng trước." Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống mí mắt, tuyên cáo song phương sớm đã lòng biết rõ sự tình, "Từ ngày mai trở đi, ngươi cũng đừng lại đến."

Mỗi một ngày gặp lại đều là một trận tối tăm không mặt trời đánh cược, kéo đẩy bên trong phù dung sớm nở tối tàn ngọt ngào cùng ôn nhu, để ba mươi ngày tận lực thiên y vô phùng.

Hoa chủ tiệm mới sẽ không bối rối, bối rối là giả vờ cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra ngươi, cùng cam tâm tình nguyện cùng ngươi diễn cũ hí ta.

Kinh hỉ a, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không có.

2

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu lúc hai người đều còn tại lên đại học, lúc đó Khương Daniel ngày đầu tiên đi kiêm chức quán cà phê đi làm, Ung Thánh Hựu thì vừa tốt ở chỗ nào hẹn người.

Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu mặc đơn giản lại tu thân màu trắng cao cổ áo len, kéo lên một đoạn ống tay áo tự tại an nhàn ngồi tại bên cửa sổ, chia ba bảy dấu phẩy kiểu tóc sấn thác hắn tinh điêu tế trác ngũ quan, nhìn một cái khí chất bất phàm.

Hắn đem một cái khác chén thuần cà phê đen bày ra đến vị trí đối diện, co quắp lại ẩn ẩn chờ mong bộ dáng không khó coi ra sắp phó ước chính là đối với hắn người rất trọng yếu. Nhưng mà tựa hồ là vượt qua ước định thời gian quá lâu, hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra tấp nập xem xét, mấy lần muốn phát thông điện thoại, lại lại lắc đầu lựa chọn tiếp tục chờ đợi.

Thẳng đến một cái âu phục phẳng phiu thành thục nam tử khoan thai tới chậm, sau lưng còn cùng một cái hoạt bát kiện khí nam hài tử. Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn nhíu chặt lông mày thư giãn ra, lúc trước nhàn nhạt lo nghĩ huyễn hóa thành nhìn một cái không sót gì ngọt ngào, chỉ chốc lát sau lại chuyển tiếp đột ngột ảm đạm xuống.

Sau đó hắn đưa mắt nhìn hai người tại trước mặt mọi người nắm tay bóng lưng rời đi, bưng lên chén cà phê đưa tới bên môi, lại tự giác châm chọc thả trở về. Hứa là bởi vì nắm bắt chén xuôi theo ngón tay quá mức dùng sức, thon dài khớp xương mới có thể một tiết một tiết nhô lên, nguyên bản gầy đến gân cốt rõ ràng cánh tay, tại cửa sổ cách rơi vào ánh sáng tự phát bên trong càng lộ vẻ thấu bạch tinh tế, để người rất muốn thử nắm chặt, lại ngay cả người cùng một chỗ kéo tiến trong ngực.

Đương nhiên Khương Daniel cũng chưa kịp vì chính mình không đầu không đuôi đặc biệt phán đoán cảm thấy giật mình, bởi vì ngay sau đó người kia liền để cà phê xuống hướng hắn bên này đi tới.

"Ngươi tốt, có rượu a."

Mắt của hắn sao y nguyên ngậm lấy cười, đen nhánh con ngươi hình như có tinh huy, hắn cùng Khương Daniel góp quá gần, mỏng mà gợi cảm bờ môi gần trong gang tấc, Khương Daniel bất động thanh sắc đỡ lấy cổ tay của hắn lui lại một bước, đối với hắn trò đùa ứng phó ung dung: "Không có rượu, rượu tâm sô cô la muốn hay không."

Về sau sự tình tại Khương Daniel trong ấn tượng liền mơ hồ rất nhiều, hắn duy nhất có thể nhớ lại chính là ngày thứ hai mình bị quản lý ngay trước toàn thể nhân viên mặt điểm danh phê bình, nói hắn nhập chức ngày đầu tiên không chỉ có quên cho khách hàng tính tiền, còn tại khách hàng giật dây hạ gan to bằng trời vểnh ban.

Phá lệ rõ ràng, chỉ có chạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn nháy mắt để hắn cảm nhận được, hơi lạnh lại trêu chọc xúc cảm.

Đương nhiên, mặc dù có người nguyện ý liều mình bồi quân tử, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cũng không là thật muốn uống rượu, mà là mang theo cái này quán cà phê gạt đến người làm công tiến một nhà trang hoàng mộc mạc, nhìn qua có chút năm tháng rạp chiếu phim.

Phụ trách xét vé nhân viên công tác cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là quen biết, nhìn thấy hắn đến vừa định đối với hắn nói cái gì, lại tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lúc không chút nào che lấp ngạc nhiên một phen. Khương Daniel tại nhân viên công tác không lắm hữu hảo trong ánh mắt sờ mũi một cái, cảm giác mình lâm vào một cái thiên đại hiểu lầm. Nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này không hề hay biết, còn phối hợp đi thực phẩm cửa sổ mua đuôi phượng tôm cùng cà phê đá chuẩn bị nhiệt tình khoản đãi hắn.

"Cái kia, ta không thể ăn hải sản, dị ứng." Khương Daniel tiếu dung ánh nắng lại xin miễn thứ cho kẻ bất tài giơ hai tay lên, "Đụng cũng không thể đụng, sẽ chết."

Rõ ràng là bình thản không có gì lạ đối bạch, lại khiến thời gian dài giống cắt đứt quan hệ con rối một người như vậy lộ ra một điểm tịch liêu bên ngoài thần sắc, không biết là chạm đến như thế nào tâm sự, hoặc là nhớ tới người thế nào. Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay dâng quà vặt nhìn qua Khương Daniel con mắt ngơ ngác xuất thần, nửa ngày mới ngăn trở lại mỏi mệt cúi đầu nói: "Thật xin lỗi... Ta..."

"Đừng nói."

Trong sinh hoạt luôn có thể nhìn thấy một chút có quan hệ thất tình lục dục việc nhỏ, không đành lòng, lại lại không thể làm gì. Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn rủ xuống bả vai cùng mất hồn mất vía dáng vẻ, không khỏi cảm thấy trận trận bực bội, hắn chộp lấy thật dày túi áo tại nguyên chỗ chuyển mấy vòng, cuối cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị lúc đụng lên đi hôn hắn.

Nâng trong tay đuôi phượng tôm cùng cà phê trượt rơi xuống đất, Khương Daniel tại quanh mình người tiếng kinh hô bên trong giang hai cánh tay vòng lấy hắn.

"Ngày đầu tiên nhận biết, chính thức tự giới thiệu mình một chút, ta gọi Khương Daniel, xem ra ngươi lớn hơn ta, cho nên ta gọi ngươi ca, ngươi có thể gọi ta Daniel, đương nhiên, về sau quan hệ gần, cũng có thể gọi ta thân yêu, hoặc là lão công."

"Ta nguyên lai không tin vừa thấy đã yêu, hôm nay nhìn thấy ca ca, ta giống như có chút tin tưởng."

"Ta biết đối một cái vừa mới người thất tình nói những này tương đương thừa lúc vắng mà vào, cho nên ca có thể không tin, cũng có thể không cần phải gấp gáp trả lời ta, ta so vị kia cặn bã nam trẻ tuổi nhiều, có nhiều thời gian có thể chờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị mấy tiếng trước còn người không quen biết vòng nơi cánh tay bên trong, không nói một lời nghe hắn nói liên miên không ngớt nói rất nhiều. Có ôn nhu lại nóng bỏng tình cảm chảy đến toàn thân, bổ khuyết cô đơn lại điên cuồng nỗi lòng, lúc trước bị nhen lửa sắp bạo tạc bi ai, cũng dần dần yên tĩnh trở lại.

"A, còn có." Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa cúi đầu cẩn thận chu đáo hắn, mọc lên mỏng kén ngón cái vạch qua gương mặt của hắn cùng bờ môi, "Ca bờ môi ngọt như vậy, về sau không nên miễn cưỡng mình uống cà phê đắng."

Có thâm trầm du dương tiếng chuông từ đỉnh đầu loa vang lên, hợp thời tách ra không khí bên trong mờ mịt mập mờ phần tử. Ung Thánh Hựu ho nhẹ vài tiếng, càng che càng lộ đem áo len cao cổ dựng thẳng lên, tựa hồ là nghĩ ngăn trở không bị khống chế bắt đầu phiếm hồng mặt: "Phim muốn mở màn lạc, có đi hay không."

"Đi."

Kẻ đầu têu phong lưu phóng khoáng cất túi, nhìn chằm chằm hắn vội vàng thoát đi bóng lưng cười đến sáng tỏ lại lấp lánh.

Khi đó hắn thật rất đơn thuần, đơn thuần nghĩ thay hắn giải vây, cùng hắn xem phim, càng sâu một điểm, là đơn thuần nghĩ muốn cái này người.

Lại không nghĩ rằng khi đó kia nhẹ nhàng một câu "Đi" có thể để cho hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quấn quýt si mê lâu như vậy, đến mệt mỏi mới thôi.

3

Có Khương Daniel oanh oanh liệt liệt làm nền, lại sau này hết thảy đều lộ ra mười phần thuận lý thành chương.

Yêu đương như là, chia tay cũng thế.

Ba mươi ngày, trừ sấm sét giữa trời quang chia tay thông báo cùng đằng sau nghiêm phòng tử thủ qua loa, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề hướng hắn giải thích qua đôi câu vài lời, nói trắng ra, là một câu thêm lời thừa thãi cũng không nguyện ý đối với hắn nhiều lời.

Khương Daniel bưng lấy bị Ung Thánh Hựu lui trở về hoa nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, nhưng như cũ đối xảy ra bất ngờ biến hóa vô kế khả thi.

"Có phải hay không là ngươi địa phương nào để hắn khó chịu rồi?" Khương Daniel trong lời nói "Nằm lấy tiền" hoa chủ tiệm đối với hắn đến thăm tập mãi thành thói quen, nghe Khương Daniel phàn nàn không khỏi nheo lại đẹp mắt hồ ly mắt, cho đầy phòng hoa tươi tu nhánh cắt lá tay cũng theo đó ngừng lại.

"Không thể nha." Khương Daniel ủ rũ cúi đầu dựa tại cửa ra vào, rất giống bị chủ nhân lưu vong bên ngoài đại cẩu chó, "Trừ ngẫu nhiên trên giường khi dễ khi dễ hắn, trừ nhận biết ngày đầu tiên nói hắn xem ra lớn hơn ta, nói hắn chơi đùa giúp không được gì, ta cái kia bỏ được ủy khuất hắn cái gì, hắn sinh nhật thời điểm..."

Nghĩ linh tinh im bặt mà dừng, Khương Daniel lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra nhìn một chút, không khí nhất thời xuất hiện ngắn ngủi lặng im. Hoa chủ tiệm nghiêng nghê hắn một chút, ôn tồn lễ độ trên mặt tràn ngập không phản bác được.

"Hắn sinh nhật thời điểm?"

"Không có gì. Ngày mai không cần giúp ta chuẩn bị hoa hồng, hắn không muốn hoa, ta tiễn hắn khác là được." Khương Daniel chưa nói xong liền mang theo áo khoác của mình đi ra ngoài, đóng cửa trước tựa hồ nghe đến hoa chủ tiệm đối với hắn nói cái gì, cũng đều biến mất tại ngày mùa hè ẩm ướt trong gió.

Âu sầu trong lòng trở lại hai người ở chung lúc ở qua chung cư, nguyên bản từ đại học năm 4 thực tập lúc liền bắt đầu sinh hoạt địa phương, lại trong vòng một tháng bởi vì không người đặt chân mà không sức sống.

Nhưng dù vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho cùng so Khương Daniel có lương tâm một điểm, lại thế nào không muốn thấy cảnh thương tình, cũng vẫn là tận chức tận trách trở về quét dọn một phen, mới khiến cho cái này gánh chịu qua yêu thương phòng thời thời khắc khắc sáng sủa sạch sẽ.

Đương nhiên, hắn cũng là hôm nay mới phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu những cái kia cùng hắn thành đôi đồ dùng hàng ngày, từ lâu từ từng cái không gian gỡ xuống, cất vào trong rương mã chỉnh chỉnh tề tề.

Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa ra vào trố mắt một hồi lâu, trước mắt quạnh quẽ cùng trong hồi ức ngọt ngào trùng điệp, nhất thời để hắn có chút mê mang.

Mọi người tại mất đi một đoạn tình cảm lúc thường thường thương tâm gần chết, vô luận là mất đi bằng hữu hay là mất đi bạn lữ, chính là bởi vì đồng đẳng với bị bóc ra thường ngày, mới có thể giáo người tinh thần uể oải, thất vọng mất mát. Hắn rũ cụp lấy con mắt ngồi tại trống rỗng trong phòng khách, sau đó nghiêng mắt nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đặt ở chỗ đó, tựa hồ là chưa chỉnh lý hoàn thành thùng giấy con —— cái khác hành lý đều đã sớm đóng gói hoàn thành cùng sử dụng băng dán phong kín chồng chất tại nơi hẻo lánh, chỉ có cái này còn cô đơn mà quật cường nằm ở đây, không biết là sửa sang lại thời điểm bị thất lạc, còn là cố ý để ở chỗ này , chờ đợi người hữu tâm đến dò xét bên trên tìm tòi.

Cho dù là tại rất nhiều trong phim ảnh đều nhìn thấy qua cầu đoạn, Khương Daniel đưa tay kéo qua cái rương kia lúc cũng không thể không thừa nhận mình đã tràn ngập chờ mong lại lòng mang sợ hãi.

Nhưng mà lật mở rương nháy mắt hắn liền phát hiện bên trong cũng không có cái gì đáng giá thăm dò bí mật, không có ảnh chụp hoặc là nhật ký, chỉ có một bao quá kỳ kẹo mềm cùng hai tấm xem ra có năm tháng, chữ viết sớm đã mơ hồ vé xem phim.

Chỉ thế thôi.

Hồi ức một chút xíu mãnh liệt, Khương Daniel không bị khống chế nắm bắt thùng giấy biên giới, thẳng đến đầu ngón tay trắng bệch.

Khương Daniel còn nhớ rõ mình giới qua một đoạn thời gian kẹo mềm, cứ việc lúc trước hắn một mực đang qua thích đường như mạng thời gian.

Ngày đầu tiên thu được lời dặn của bác sĩ lúc hắn thiên băng địa liệt, như lâm đại địch, Thiên Thiên nắm bắt một bao kẹo mềm thiên nhân giao chiến, cuối cùng vẫn là bị Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc thận trọng lấy đi tịch thu.

Đương nhiên hắn cũng cùng hắn làm rất nhiều cố gắng, cắn móng tay, ăn mì tôm, uống bia, bao quát điên cuồng cùng hắn ân ái.

Có lúc là tại đối phương không có một ai ký túc xá, có lúc là đang chật chội lầu dạy học phòng vệ sinh, có khi thậm chí là tại vô cùng có khả năng bị phát hiện công cộng phòng tắm, mượn hỗ trợ kỳ lưng lý do cùng sương mù lượn lờ tầm mắt, đường hoàng hưởng thụ lấy nơm nớp lo sợ vui thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn thu hồi ngày thường hiền hoà nói cho hắn không muốn quá mức, nhưng cũng không phải là thật mặt lộ vẻ khó khăn, nhiều nhất chỉ là tại hắn cắn mở áo mưa thời điểm nhìn xem điện thoại nói cho hắn ngày mai mấy điểm có khóa, không nên đem dâu tây trồng ở tuỳ tiện thấy được địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thông minh, phản xạ cung cũng dài. Không thông minh, nhưng là trí nhớ rất tốt.

Cho nên hắn luôn luôn tại tâm lý nắm chắc tình huống dưới làm một chút khẩu thị tâm phi hành động, tỉ như rõ ràng ngày đầu tiên liền có thể đem thời khoá biểu nhớ kỹ trong lòng, nhưng vẫn là giả vờ như không nhớ nổi dáng vẻ cầm điện thoại di động lên nhìn một chút, tốt giống như vậy liền có thể không bị phát giác được hắn đang hại xấu hổ.

Chính như trồng cỏ dâu chủ đề, rõ ràng cũng không phải là đặc biệt để ý, nhưng mỗi lần đều muốn ra vẻ nghiêm túc nói lên nói chuyện.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, lại còn là sơ lần gặp gỡ bị Khương Daniel hôn cái thời khắc kia mềm mại nhất cùng thẳng thắn.

Đương nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng không đối tâm là một chuyện, Khương Daniel cũng là thật không có nghiêm túc nghe qua những này khuyến cáo, hắn thậm chí sẽ ý đồ xấu nắm bắt mệnh của hắn mạch cố ý đùa hắn nói: "Nếu như ca miệng có thể cùng thân thể đồng dạng thành thật, có lẽ có thể ăn ít rất nhiều đau khổ."

Quá lưu manh.

Nhưng là thường thường, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ dùng cánh tay che khuất ánh sáng nhu hòa liễm diễm con mắt, ngoài mạnh trong yếu lẩm bẩm sẽ không dễ dàng tha thứ hắn, sau đó phối hợp với hắn trên người mình muốn làm gì thì làm.

Sau đó thì sao.

Về sau, nghĩ đến cũng là năm ngoái lúc này, Khương Daniel chính vào lập nghiệp sơ kỳ, vì xã giao liên tiếp mấy ngày cả đêm không về, trở về cũng là toàn thân mùi rượu, vừa vào cửa liền mơ hồ đem đang xem sách Ung Thánh Hựu đè lên giường, không nói một lời liền bắt đầu cuồng phong mưa rào hôn.

Sau đó một Dạ Vân mưa, trời sáng choang, Khương Daniel khó được có chút say rượu, xoa thấy đau huyệt Thái Dương hỏi hắn có cái gì ăn, hắn than thở, vì hắn cắt một khối chanh vị bánh kem. Bánh gatô còn rất mới mẻ, hẳn là đầu lúc trời tối vừa mua, phía trên tựa hồ còn chơi qua ngọn nến, còn sót lại lấy gập ghềnh lỗ tròn cùng linh linh tinh tinh nến ngấn.

Lại sau đó thì sao.

Lại về sau, cũng chính là chia tay trước một đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay từ đầu còn cau mày khuyên bảo hắn cởi quần áo thời điểm không muốn lỗ mãng như vậy, về sau dứt khoát từ bỏ chống cự.

Khương Daniel không có phát giác bất luận cái gì không đúng, còn đạo nằm ngửa thân thể mặc hắn bài bố Ung Thánh Hựu so ngày thường còn muốn ngon miệng. Hắn có chút thỏa mãn, trần như nhộng ôm hắn buồn ngủ, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong sáng lại thanh âm mệt mỏi từ vang lên bên tai.

"Daniel, chúng ta quen biết bao lâu."

"Ừm?" Khương Daniel xoa xoa như muốn thiếp đi hai mắt, mồm miệng không rõ tựa như nói mê, "Bao lâu. Không nhớ rõ."

"Có đúng không."

Sau đó hắn cảm nhận được người bên cạnh tránh ra ngực của hắn ngồi dậy, ôn nhuận sạch sẽ khí tức từ xa mà đến gần.

"Vậy coi như."

Vậy coi như.

Một trận tiếng mở cửa làm hắn từ trong hồi ức triệt để thanh tỉnh, lúc này mới phát giác trời đã hết đen. Hắn bưng lấy cái rương bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, cùng mới vừa vào cửa người kia bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Thời gian qua đi ba mươi ngày, hắn rốt cục chân thật cảm nhận được, cái gì mới gọi đau thấu tim gan.

"... Ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ do dự một lát, tựa hồ làm sao cũng không nghĩ ra thời gian này hắn sẽ tại cái này, "Ngươi làm sao... Ngươi... Ta tới bắt đồ vật."

Một câu chia tay cho đã từng thân mật vô gian nhiều người thiếu ngăn cách, liền ngay cả nhất thăm hỏi bình thường cũng khó có thể mở miệng nói nói.

—— có phải hay không là ngươi địa phương nào để hắn khó chịu rồi?

Khương Daniel nhớ tới hoa chủ tiệm có ý riêng, lập tức tấc lòng như cắt. Không giống Ung Thánh Hựu như thế yêu ẩn nhẫn, thiên đại khổ sở cũng chỉ sẽ để ở trong lòng một lần một lần độc hại mình, hắn sẽ chỉ câm lấy cuống họng thẳng vào hỏi: "Nhiều đồ như vậy, chỉ có cái này không có đóng kín... Là ngươi không có chỉnh lý tốt, còn là căn bản không muốn rồi?"

Quá thời hạn kẹo mềm. Cũ kỹ vé xem phim. Không thông minh thế nhưng là trí nhớ rất tốt người yêu.

Hắn rốt cuộc biết mình bỏ lỡ cái gì.

Nhân sinh mà vì người, từ học tập đến trưởng thành cho đến bước về phía sống quãng đời còn lại, vòng đi vòng lại, không có điểm dừng. Mà cái này kéo dài con đường bên trong mang đến sáng tỏ cùng tô điểm, là từ đáy lòng một cách tự nhiên thích người kia.

Không thể dự báo, cũng không thể khống chế.

Ung Thánh Hựu sinh tại ẩm ướt mẫn cảm tháng tám, tình cảm lại như tháng ba sơ từ trong núi tan ra nước sông, mềm mại tinh tế, chảy dài không thôi. Hắn coi là chỉ cần hắn không trở lại đối mặt căn này phòng trống, chỉ cần lừa mình dối người tại tiếp tục bên cạnh hắn đóng vai lấy thâm tình bạn trai nhân vật, Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày nào đó sẽ mềm lòng.

Nhưng mà sự thực là, trừ vé xem phim, trừ từ trong miệng hắn giành được đường, hắn vậy mà cái gì đều không có lại lưu cho qua hắn.

Là hắn xem nhẹ, người sẽ tại ngày qua ngày đạm mạc bên trong sẽ nản lòng thoái chí.

Là hắn quên hắn muốn cái gì.

4

Ung Thánh Hựu từ vào cửa liền bén nhạy cảm giác ra Khương Daniel khác thường. Đương nhiên, hắn lúc đêm khuya còn một người ở lại đây, cái này cũng đã đầy đủ khác thường.

Hắn dù không là cố ý tại đêm khuya đến đây, nhưng cũng không nghĩ tới hay là sẽ cùng Khương Daniel gặp được. Phải biết hắn sức chịu đựng cùng ngụy trang tại Khương Daniel ba mươi ngày quấy rầy đòi hỏi trong cơ bản biến mất hầu như không còn, phàm là lại bị người kia ủng tiến trong ngực một lần, hắn khả năng liền thật không chịu đựng nổi.

Mỗi ngày lấy về một bó hoa để hắn chỗ ở tạm bị vô số hoa hoa thảo thảo nơi bao bọc, hắn sẽ không quản lý, đành phải tùy ý bọn chúng khô héo, thấy chỗ, một mảnh tàn lụi.

Năm đó đại học cùng phòng nghe nói hắn chuyển nhà mới, một tay ghita một tay rượu trắng chạy đến vì hắn ăn mừng, vào cửa cũng không khỏi đứng trong phòng sững sờ, ngẩn người thần.

"Người người biết Daniel gióng trống khua chiêng bán đi nguyên lai làm qua kiêm chức quán cà phê, nói cái gì ngươi làm lão bản, hắn làm lão bản nương, chuyện gì xảy ra, ngành nghề cạnh tranh quá kịch liệt, quang bán cà phê không đủ, còn phải cho khách hàng đưa hoa khô?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại một đống tàn hoa cỏ khô héo ở giữa, bị xảy ra bất ngờ lượng tin tức xung kích phải nhất thời không nói gì.

"Ngươi nói là, trường học bên cạnh gian kia quán cà phê?"

"Đúng a, hắn chưa nói với ngươi a." Cõng ghita mặt em bé nam nhân gãi đầu, thuần chân trong hai mắt tràn ngập không thể tin, "Liền một tháng trước đi, hắn một mực đang bận bịu quán cà phê trang trí sự tình, còn sai khiến ta đi mua trang trí dùng bình hoa, chính hắn không đi, ngay tại kia khắp nơi thiếp hai ngươi ảnh chụp... Ai ta nói cho ngươi cái kia hoa chủ tiệm nhưng quá khiếp người, vào cửa liền cười như không cười nhìn ta chằm chằm nhìn, còn nói thứ gì có thể không cần tiền, nhưng là phải làm cho hắn xoa bóp mặt của ta, không hiểu thấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel đuổi đi về sau, bất tri bất giác liền cùng với mặt trời lặn trực tiếp đi trở về căn này chung cư. Lộ trình không dài, hắn đứng ở dưới lầu nhìn qua hồi lâu không Tăng Lượng lên ánh đèn kia cửa sổ, thẳng đến minh nguyệt giữa trời.

Gió đêm phật đến, hắn nghe được giữa cổ tán phát nhàn nhạt chanh hương khí không khỏi cười khổ. Hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại một sự kiện bên trong đắm chìm quá lâu, qua đi lại muốn tìm rất nhiều thời gian đem kia đoạn thời gian mang tới vết tích mài rơi. Hắn vô ý thức đi trở về nơi này cũng tốt, hắn còn tại dùng chanh vị hương phân cũng tốt, đều là cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ những trong năm này sâu tận xương tủy thói quen.

Tựa như cùng hắn sơ lần gặp gỡ lúc, tại rạp chiếu phim thần sứ quỷ sai mua được đuôi phượng tôm đồng dạng.

"Ung ca."

"Ừm?"

Một tiếng khàn khàn quyến luyến "Ung ca" đem hắn kéo về hiện thực, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tế đánh giá đến người trước mắt.

Mặc dù bái hắn ban tặng, cái này trong ba mươi ngày cứ việc chia tay cũng vẫn như cũ mỗi ngày đều tại gặp mặt, hắn lại phảng phất thật lâu không có xem thật kỹ qua hắn.

"Ngươi cùng ta chia tay, nhưng vẫn là đi trở về căn này chung cư. Ngươi nói ngươi không nghĩ gặp lại ta, nhưng như cũ mỗi ngày phun chanh vị hương phân đi ra ngoài. Ngươi không ăn chua, lại ngay cả bánh gatô mua đều là ta thích khẩu vị."

"Cùng với ta có phải là rất mệt mỏi đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nỗi lòng khẽ động, không biết hắn trong hồ lô muốn làm cái gì, vốn định vô ý thức đem chủ đề đẩy ra, lại bị hắn ôm cái rương mặt mũi tràn đầy động dung biểu lộ trêu đến trận trận lòng chua xót: "Ta yêu ngươi như vậy, làm sao lại mệt mỏi."

"Kia."

"Chia tay sự tình, chúng ta liền xem như chưa từng xảy ra, được không."

Khương Daniel nói như vậy, đã không giống trong ba mươi ngày như vậy vui cười vô lại, cũng không giống ngày thường giường tre ở giữa nhiệt tình lưu luyến, hắn chỉ là êm ái, vô cùng trịnh trọng giang hai cánh tay nhốt chặt người trước mặt.

Gánh chịu lấy hồi ức cái rương đột nhiên rơi xuống đất, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhúc nhích cảm thụ được hắn ôm, qua vô số cái mười giây cũng không thấy mảy may ý cự tuyệt.

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ chúng ta lần đầu gặp mặt ngày đó ngươi mời ta nhìn cái kia phim à."

Hắn nhớ kỹ.

Sắc điệu mờ nhạt lại tràn ngập văn nghệ dịch và chế tác cho phim phim. Chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài mập mờ đối bạch. Phong nhã hào hoa nam chủ nhân công bá đạo đối với hắn coi trọng nữ nhân nói,

"Hai lẻ một tám năm ngày hai mươi lăm tháng tám 0 điểm trước một phút ngươi cùng với ta, bởi vì ngươi ta sẽ ghi nhớ cái này một phút."

Khương Daniel chậm rãi mở miệng, buồn nôn mà rất có niên đại cảm giác lời kịch, trong nháy mắt bị hắn phúc chí tâm linh xuyên ra.

"Từ giờ trở đi giữa chúng ta chính là một tờ giấy trắng, không có bất cứ quan hệ nào, nhưng cũng có thể trở thành bất kỳ quan hệ gì."

"Cái này một phút ngươi bị ta kéo, đầy trong đầu nghĩ đều là chuyện của ta."

Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa đem răng môi gần sát hắn, ôn nhu lại cẩn thận chụp lên hắn gương mặt xinh đẹp ba viên nốt ruồi.

"Ngươi nói ngươi yêu ta. Đây là sự thật, ngươi cải biến không được."

6

Ung Thánh Hựu đến nay cũng không biết người cách một tầng quần áo có thể hay không nghe thấy lẫn nhau nhịp tim, hắn chỉ biết mình sẽ vẫn nhớ cái này một phút.

Lần thứ nhất bị hắn tại vạn chúng nhìn trừng trừng bên trong hôn lúc cũng tốt, vật đổi sao dời hiện tại cũng tốt.

Từ cái này một phút lên, hắn không đường có thể trốn.

7

"Một phút trôi qua, sinh nhật vui vẻ."

"... Ta cho là ngươi quên."

"Sẽ không."

"Nên nhớ kỹ, ta vẫn luôn nhớ kỹ."

\- cuối cùng


	81. Chapter 81

1

Ung Thánh Hựu, năm 1995 ngày 25 tháng 8 sinh, thân cao 179cm, chòm Xử Nữ.

Hoàn mỹ chủ nghĩa người. Tự tin lại dễ dàng xấu hổ. Yêu thích sạch sẽ. Cùng toàn thế giới bất kỳ một cái nào chòm Xử Nữ nam nhân đồng dạng, có được không khó nắm lấy lại đáng yêu nhỏ bé ép buộc chứng.

Chính là như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu, ở công ty đoàn xây đại hội bàn ăn bên trên, tại đồng đội cùng một đám công ty đồng liêu trước mặt, bình thản ung dung đưa tay cho ăn một thân Khương Daniel xát quần áo cùng miệng.

"... Không phải Thánh Hựu ca thuần túy không quen nhìn mới như thế sao?" Tùy thời đều tại giảm béo Kim Tại Hoán đối mặt một bàn trân tu món ngon, một bên mắt nhìn sắc một bên nuốt nước miếng, "A a, ca ngươi nhanh vụng trộm kẹp một khối xương sườn cho ta, nhớ kỹ làm bộ thành là ngươi ăn."

"Đều ăn thành dạng này còn có cái gì có thể giấu, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem giữa hai người sớm đã xếp thành núi nhỏ tôm xác im lặng trong chốc lát, nhưng vẫn là kẹp hai khối xương sườn cho hắn, cũng tỉ mỉ vì hắn loại bỏ rơi xương cốt, "Ngươi cho rằng ta là không quen nhìn ngươi mới đối ngươi tốt như vậy sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán đầu đều không nhấc: "Ăn thịt ăn thịt, hạnh phúc hạnh phúc."

"..."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, từ bỏ giao lưu.

Mà cùng bọn hắn cách không xa hai người tự nhiên là nghe được đoạn đối thoại này, rõ ràng là vô tâm mà lên cử động, lại bởi vì người bên ngoài lưu ý mà mất đi cân bằng, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lúng túng rút tay về, lại bị Khương Daniel tại dưới mặt bàn lặng lẽ nắm chặt.

Lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ xuyên thấu qua làn da chảy đến đáy lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt nhìn, Khương Daniel cũng không có nhìn hắn, còn như không có việc gì bưng chén lên uống nước, chỉ có thính tai lặng lẽ phiếm hồng.

Quá nghiệp chướng. Hắn nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, tranh tài trong lúc đó cấp tốc biến thân linh hồn chí hữu, fan hâm mộ trong mắt khoa học, lẫn nhau trong lòng best friends.

Bọn hắn chia sẻ qua cùng một bao đồ ăn vặt, ngủ qua cùng một cái giường trải, tại trong ngày nghỉ kết bạn xuất hành, trong bóng đêm khích lệ cho nhau, ở trong quang minh chăm chú ôm nhau.

Sơn hà lưu chuyển, nhật nguyệt tinh thần, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, hết thảy đều mười phần thỏa đáng, hết thảy đều vận chuyển như thường.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, Khương Daniel tại phòng tắm hôn hắn.

Là một tập hoạt động tuyên bố kết thúc ngày ấy, công ty tuyên bố cho làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm hơn một tháng bọn hắn thả hai ngày nghỉ. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel tại người đại diện "Đừng ra sự tình, không nên gây chuyện" dặn dò trúng kế vẽ lên hai ngày một đêm hai người du lịch, còn hưng phấn dị thường ở phòng khách thảo luận chi tiết đến sau nửa đêm, thẳng đến Doãn Trí Thánh không thể nhịn được nữa, níu lấy ngủ cổ áo từng bước từng bước đem người kéo trở về phòng.

Có lẽ không nên đáp ứng hắn hai ngày một đêm thỉnh cầu. Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ nghĩ, nếu như lúc ấy hắn kiên trì cùng ngày qua lại, liền có thể lấy phải lái xe nguyên do cự tuyệt uống rượu, nghĩ như vậy tất Khương Daniel cũng sẽ thức thời cùng hắn cùng uống nước trái cây, chuyện về sau có lẽ liền sẽ không phát sinh.

Bởi vì là khua chiêng gõ trống hoạt động sau khó được ngày nghỉ, thân thể mỏi mệt bù không được nội tâm phong phú, uống lên rượu đến cũng ít nhiều quên đi tiết chế. Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ hắn lau tóc từ phòng tắm đi lúc đi ra, Khương Daniel vừa vặn từ lầu dưới cửa hàng giá rẻ mua rượu trở về, đầu tiên là tại cửa ra vào mê muội giống như nhìn chằm chằm hắn nửa ngày, sau đó tranh công đồng dạng hướng hắn lắc lắc trong tay mình túi lớn, ra hiệu hắn mau chạy tới uống.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn dạng này, đùa ác tâm tư theo uống rượu hào hứng cùng một chỗ bị nhen lửa: "Daniel, chúng ta tới đánh cược đi."

"Cái gì cược?" Khương Daniel đem trong túi rượu một bình một bình bày trên bàn, thanh âm bên trong mang theo mười phần ưu nhã, cùng không dễ dàng phát giác ôn nhu.

"Cụ thể còn chưa nghĩ ra." Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay cắm vào khách sạn lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo áo choàng tắm túi ngoẹo đầu, "Rượu cũng mua được, không bằng liền so tài một chút ai trước say tốt rồi?"

Khương Daniel nghe vậy bật cười: "Không phải so với ai khác có thể uống, là so với ai khác trước say sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu làm như có thật gật đầu, trong ánh mắt lóe ra một tia giảo hoạt.

"Được." Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, xoay người khui rượu động tác sạch sẽ mà tiêu sái, "Nếu như ta thua, ta sẽ thỏa mãn ca một sự kiện, nếu như ca thua, ca cũng phải thỏa mãn ta một sự kiện mới được."

Khương Daniel trả lời cùng hắn đưa rượu động tác đồng dạng, giống mưu đồ đã lâu trôi chảy tự nhiên. Nhưng hắn đưa ra đổ ước nội dung lại quá bình thản, thấy thế nào cũng không giống là tâm hoài quỷ thai, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bỏ đi mình lo nghĩ, cùng hắn thống thống khoái khoái uống. Hét tới bình thứ ba thời điểm Khương Daniel đột nhiên nói quá nóng muốn đi tắm rửa, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đưa mắt nhìn hắn đi phòng tắm, thuận tiện thay hắn đem điều hoà không khí nhiệt độ nâng cao.

Rượu loại vật này, nguyên vốn sẽ phải cùng ý hợp tâm đầu người cùng uống mới có hương vị. Một người ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon Ung Thánh Hựu đang chờ đợi Khương Daniel tẩy xong quá trình bên trong cấp tốc cảm thấy một tia nhàm chán, hắn nhìn xem trên bàn loạn thất bát tao chất thành một đống không bình cùng túi đồ ăn vặt, nhất thời chỉnh lý đam mê phát tác, thế là giữ im lặng lại tận chức tận trách thu thập lên cái bàn. Khương Daniel một tấc cũng không rời ipad xen lẫn trong một đống đồ ăn vặt ở giữa, phía trên còn tản mát một chút bánh bích quy cặn bã cùng hắn thích ăn nhất kẹo mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm thở dài một hơi, nghĩ thầm mình chẳng những không có đối với hắn những này nhỏ bé lôi thôi cảm thấy không vui, ngược lại thường thường cảm thấy mười phần đáng yêu, nếu để trước kia bằng hữu biết nhất định sẽ ngạc nhiên, nói hắn đứng núi này trông núi nọ, trọng sắc khinh hữu loại hình.

Trọng sắc khinh hữu?

Xa lạ ý nghĩ theo có sai lầm thích hợp từ ngữ đột ngột bắn vào não hải, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng trố mắt một cái chớp mắt, nhưng mà hắn còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, Khương Daniel iPad bất kỳ nhưng phát sáng lên.

Mọi người đều biết hoạt động trong lúc đó bọn hắn không có điện thoại, cho dù là ra ngoài công ty du lịch cũng không có mở một mặt lưới, bởi vậy giữa bọn hắn liên hệ liền toàn bộ nhờ xã giao phần mềm, hay là tâm điện cảm ứng. Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra trải tại iPad trên màn hình kẹo mềm, vô ý thức tưởng rằng người đại diện gửi tới lâm thời thông cáo hoặc xuất hành nhắc nhở, lại bởi vì không tưởng được nội dung mà dừng lại động tác.

Tin tức là Kim Tại Hoán gửi tới, nội dung bình dị, ngữ khí thiên chân vô tà, quả thực không có chút nào sinh ra hiểu lầm khả năng.

Hắn nói, tỏ tình thành công sao.

Phòng tắm ào ào tiếng nước tại lúc này ngừng, cấp tốc rửa sạch Khương Daniel nhô đầu ra gọi hắn hỗ trợ cầm dục bào, Ung Thánh Hựu thất kinh đứng dậy, lúc này mới nhớ tới bởi vì khách sạn sai lầm, trong phòng của bọn hắn chỉ có một bộ dục bào, mà cái này duy nhất một bộ còn vừa vặn mặc trên người mình.

Khương Daniel một mặt không hiểu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên ghế salon bắn lên đến lại đột nhiên ngốc tại chỗ, trên mặt còn viết không nói cũng hiểu xấu hổ cùng khó xử, chỉ nói hắn là ngại mình phiền phức, thế là ngượng ngùng lùi về đầu, đều lần nữa đem cửa phòng tắm đóng lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu dài trữ một hơi, ngược lại cúi đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel iPad, nhiễu tâm hồn người màn hình như cũ lóe lên ánh sáng, Kim Tại Hoán tin tức cũng vẫn như cũ sinh động đang thông tri cột bên trên, tựa như bản thân hắn đồng dạng đơn thuần vô hại.

Thế nhưng là đây là ý gì đâu.

Nội tâm tự dưng dâng lên một cỗ thấp thỏm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lần hồi tưởng đến kia một nhóm tin tức, lần thứ nhất minh bạch từng chữ đều biết nhưng nối liền lại không cách nào giải đọc là một loại gì cảm giác.

Hắn nhớ tới Khương Daniel đóng cửa lúc trước cái ảm đạm lại bao hàm thâm ý ánh mắt, nhất thời cảm thấy tình trạng khó mà nắm chắc, lại chợt nhớ tới tay của hắn còn chưa có khỏi hẳn, lập tức lo lắng lại sải bước kéo ra cửa phòng tắm, vốn là nghĩ giúp hắn một chút, song khi phòng tắm nhiệt khí tán đi, Khương Daniel rộng lớn lại kiên cố phía sau lưng cùng bả vai đập vào mi mắt thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới biết mình phạm cái gì xuẩn.

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên tiến đến, bốn mắt nhìn nhau sát na còn suýt nữa cầm trong tay khăn mặt vung ra Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn thất kinh dáng vẻ, lập tức cũng không biết như thế nào cho phải, vô ý thức hướng về phía trước đi hai bước lại không để ý giẫm vào trong nước, mất đi trọng tâm đồng thời bị Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ một thanh vét được, tiếp theo vững vàng ôm vào trong lòng.

Thời gian như là dừng lại, hai người ai cũng không có mở miệng nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa tỉnh hồn ôm Khương Daniel eo, muốn đứng dậy lại phát hiện hai chân không còn chút sức lực nào, áo choàng tắm cũng chẳng biết lúc nào sụp đổ mất một nửa, nhìn một cái thực tế khó thành thể thống.

Hắn từ biết mất mặt nhắm mắt lại: "Xong xong, cái này còn không có say liền đã đứng không vững, Daniel ngươi không có việc gì..."

... Đi.

Chưa lại lời nói không có vào ẩm ướt trong không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy một cái cứng rắn lại nóng rực đồ vật xuyên thấu qua lỏng lẻo áo choàng tắm, thẳng tắp trên đỉnh bắp đùi của mình bên trong.

Đại não trống không một mảnh, nhịp tim cũng chợt mất cân bằng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, lại bị hắn dính đầy nước đọng đại thủ che kín con mắt.

Ánh sáng mãnh liệt cảm giác xuyên thấu qua giữa ngón tay khe hở rơi lên trên mí mắt, giam cầm tại bên hông cánh tay cũng dần dần nắm chặt, bạc hà lạnh thấu xương xen lẫn quả đào mùi thơm ngát bỗng nhiên tới gần, giao thoa dung hợp, xâm nhập hắn hốt hoảng lại thở hào hển.

Sau đó, lạnh buốt khô ráo đôi môi chụp lên một tầng ấm áp, răng đụng vào nhau phát ra xuyên qua thần kinh tiếng vang.

Bị thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy nhíu lên lông mày, phản kháng trước đó trước bị Khương Daniel buông ra ràng buộc. Có chút mờ mịt cắn bị đánh lén qua bờ môi, muốn hỏi một chút hắn có phải là điên, lại bị hắn đáy mắt chân thành tha thiết chấn nhiếp đến khó lấy mở miệng.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc trệ cùng cắt đứt quan hệ khác biệt, Khương Daniel lại giống như là thở dài một hơi, toàn vẹn không cố vấn mình chỉ dựng một cái khăn tắm, thân sĩ lại dù bận vẫn ung dung thay hắn sửa sang lấy áo choàng tắm. Ung Thánh Hựu tại khoảng cách gần bên trong nhìn qua hắn, trong vòng mấy tháng càng thêm rõ ràng bộ mặt hình dáng, cùng sau khi xuất đạo nhiều lần lắng đọng lạnh nhạt ánh mắt, hoàn toàn như trước đây trộn lẫn lấy tiếng địa phương thanh tuyến mang theo độc thuộc về hắn vận vị, một đi trầm thấp vờn quanh ở bên tai, một khi lâm vào liền toàn thành mê hoặc.

"Rượu không cần lại uống." Hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel nói như vậy.

"Là ta thua."

2

Tỏ tình, chỉ báo cáo, báo cáo, đối công chúng tuyên bố hoặc thông báo, hay là thổ lộ.

Thổ lộ, ý là hướng người khác biểu thị mình ý nghĩ hoặc tâm ý, đặc biệt là biểu đạt yêu thương, lại xưng tỏ tình.

Tỏ tình, tên tiếng Anh xưng courtship display, là xã hội hiện đại...

"Ca, ngươi làm gì đâu?"

Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm từ đỉnh đầu truyền đến, thẳng đem núp ở nơi hẻo lánh tra từ điển Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình kêu lên.

"Ngươi mới là muốn làm gì a..." Ung Thánh Hựu có tật giật mình nhìn hắn một cái, tiếp theo nghĩ đến hắn đầu kia từ trên trời giáng xuống tin nhắn, cùng mấy ngày nay làm hắn bất ổn, đêm không thể say giấc kẻ đầu têu, không khỏi tức giận trong lòng, buồn từ đó đến, "Hai người các ngươi không có việc gì chớ ở trước mặt ta lắc lư, ta nghĩ lẳng lặng."

"Hai?" Kim Tại Hoán chỉ mình, lại quay đầu nhìn xem sớm đã trống rỗng luyện tập thất, "Một cái khác là ai, ta quỷ quái tân nương sao?"

"... Ta đột nhiên lý giải ngày đó Mẫn Huyền vì cái gì không nghĩ để ý đến ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt vọng khép lại tấm phẳng, "Lý giải cũng thâm biểu đồng tình."

"Nói thật nói thật, " giống như là không có nghe được câu này chế nhạo đồng dạng, Kim Tại Hoán tràn đầy phấn khởi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cười tủm tỉm trong mắt đều là bát quái, "Niel ngày đó không có cùng ngươi nói cái gì sao?"

"Ngày nào. Nói cái gì."

"Liền ngày đó nha." Kim Tại Hoán vạch lên đầu ngón tay tính thời gian, lại bởi vì phát hiện cái này không có chút ý nghĩa nào thế là nửa đường coi như thôi, đành phải gãi đầu phá lệ nghiêm túc nói, "Ca ngươi cùng Daniel... Liền hai ngươi cùng một chỗ..."

"A ngươi nói ngày ấy, mặc dù ta kịp thời cho hắn xát quần áo nhưng canh nước đọng dù sao cũng là xát không xong, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới tham gia cái đoàn xây còn có thể ăn một thân cho nên không mang đổi tắm giặt quần áo đành phải mặc quần áo bẩn trở về a, mặc dù bản thân hắn cảm thấy có chút mất mặt nhưng là fan hâm mộ còn cảm thấy rất đáng yêu, hắn cũng liền không quan trọng."

Mặt không đổi sắc mà tốc độ nói nhanh chóng, chững chạc đàng hoàng lại nói hươu nói vượn.

Tha Kim Tại Hoán phản xạ cung thi đấu Trường Thành, cũng không khó nghe ra Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn, mà nguyên nhân kia hắn đại khái cũng đoán được, thế là tự động che đậy Ung Thánh Hựu thao thao bất tuyệt, trực tiếp đặt câu hỏi: "Ca đang hại xấu hổ?"

"..." Không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy liền bị hắn chọc thủng tâm sự, Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi một trương mặt poker ra vẻ bình tĩnh, trong phòng tắm hôn ngay lập tức xông vào não hải, làm hắn kìm lòng không đặng liếm môi một cái, muốn nói điểm gì đến phản bác, nhưng lại sợ càng che càng lộ bị phát giác cái gì, đành phải có chút vô lực xông Kim Tại Hoán phất phất tay, "Ra ngoài, ra ngoài."

Nói cho cùng, coi như Kim Tại Hoán không hiểu tỏ tình hai chữ hàm nghĩa, coi như trên đùi cực nóng dị // vật cảm giác là hắn say rượu không rõ sinh ra ảo giác, kia Khương Daniel lại vì cái gì muốn hôn hắn a.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại mình trên giường nhỏ lật qua lật lại vài ngày, trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải.

Mà lại cả kiện sự tình hắn càng nghĩ càng thấy đắc ý khó bình, không là bởi vì chính mình như thế lớn người vậy mà tại phòng tắm trượt chân, cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn bị cùng giới thân về sau còn thần kém quỷ phái hỏi đối phương sướng hay không? bộ dáng nghĩ như thế nào làm sao não tàn, mà là Khương Daniel rõ ràng là từ đầu tới đuôi không được một sợi cái kia, nhưng như cũ khí định thần nhàn, bình chân như vại; mà hắn rõ ràng y quan chỉnh tề từ phòng tắm đi tới, sau đó lại giống như là bị chiếm phần lớn tiện nghi, thẳng đến lên giường đi ngủ thậm chí ngày thứ hai lái xe về nhà đều cảm thấy thân ở đám mây, hai chân như nhũn ra.

Thật, quá nghiệp chướng.

Thời gian không chậm không nhanh qua, ngày mùa hè dư ôn tại một trận mưa lớn bên trong đều tán đi, lưu lại thu ý cùng ngày càng nồng đậm sầu não.

Là khó được thanh nhàn có thể ngủ nướng buổi sáng, mấy ngày mấy đêm ngụ ngủ khó ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu tại trận trận trong tiếng âm nhạc gian nan tỉnh dậy, còn buồn ngủ đi tiến phòng khách thời điểm, phát hiện Kim Tại Hoán chính chuyên chú mà cảm tính ôm ghita, hát « mùa thu bưu cục phía trước ».

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên sàn nhà lẳng lặng nghe trong chốc lát, vừa nghĩ tới Kim Tại Hoán mấy năm trước hát bài hát này dáng vẻ, không khỏi xoa xoa con mắt biểu lộ cảm xúc: "Người gặp gỡ thật đúng là kỳ diệu, ngươi lần thứ nhất tại đài truyền hình hát bài hát này thời điểm ta còn tại bốn phía làm công làm lấy minh tinh mộng, mấy năm trước ai cũng không nhận ra ai người bây giờ lại ở tại cùng một cái trong túc xá, cùng một chỗ phát album, cùng một chỗ khiêu vũ, cùng một chỗ... A a..."

Lời còn chưa dứt liền ngáp một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu đờ đẫn đứng dậy, tự biết xuân đau thu buồn không có duyên với hắn, lại không biết Khương Daniel khi nào xuất hiện tại phía sau hắn, trầm tĩnh ánh mắt lóe sáng rỡ quang mang, làm hắn có chút không biết làm sao.

Quả thật, ngày đó nhạc đệm hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau không nhắc lại, nhưng tựa như đoàn xây đại hội ngày đó lặng yên nắm chắc tay đồng dạng, Khương Daniel tựa hồ là không muốn lại đối với hắn giấu diếm, thái độ cùng động tác cũng không còn câu thúc, ngược lại dần dần lớn mật.

So như bây giờ.

"Nói đến, tấm thứ hai album báo trước muốn phát." Khương Daniel nói như vậy, giống như vô ý đưa tay dựng một chút Ung Thánh Hựu eo, vừa đúng cường độ cùng vi diệu xúc cảm đều quá mức quen thuộc, quen thuộc đến khiến người khó mà kháng cự.

Hay là, không kịp kháng cự.

Khương Daniel tự xưng không có nói qua mấy lần yêu đương, kéo đẩy diệu chiêu ngược lại là dễ như trở bàn tay, lại có lẽ là không nghĩ quá mức đường đột, mỗi lần đụng vào đều là điểm đến là dừng, để người hoài nghi ngày đó bá đạo cậy mạnh hôn qua đến chính là không phải một cái tên giả mạo.

Nghĩ tiếp nữa lại muốn không có yên lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng thu hồi đầy trời phát tán tâm tư đón lấy hắn gốc rạ: "Đúng vậy a, về sau liền lại có bận bịu."

"Nghe người đại diện ca nói buổi chiều có thể ra ngoài... Nhưng là không thể đi quá xa." Khương Daniel tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói, phảng phất đang tận lực câu lên hai người cộng đồng hồi ức, "Ca lần này có cái gì muốn đi địa phương?"

"Thật là có." Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là dụng tâm suy tư một chút, sau đó trong đầu phác hoạ ra chuyện cũ, "Ta còn muốn đi tìm tìm tới lần không tìm được biển quảng cáo, không đến không kịp, đã sớm triệt tiêu."

"Biển quảng cáo à." Khương Daniel trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, "Xác thực cũng đã triệt tiêu... Bất quá chúng ta có thể đi tìm tìm nhìn."

"Tìm cái gì nha, chú định tìm không thấy đồ vật." Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm nói, ảm nhiên ngữ khí phảng phất có ý riêng, "Trước khi lên đường liền đã lòng dạ biết rõ."

"Ta không cảm thấy như vậy." Khương Daniel nâng lên mặt của hắn, mọc lên mỏng kén ngón cái vô cùng quý trọng xẹt qua trên mặt hắn xinh đẹp, độc nhất vô nhị chòm sao, "Chỉ cần cùng ngươi cùng nhau lời nói, ta địa phương nào đều có thể đi."

Không có ý nghĩa cũng tốt, không có cuối cùng điểm cũng tốt.

Chỉ cần là cùng với ngươi con đường, ta đều muốn đi đi một chút nhìn.

"Đi." Ung Thánh Hựu mới cùng hắn đối mặt mấy giây, liền ánh mắt trốn tránh mà cúi thấp đầu có chút không được tự nhiên nói, "Đi thì đi, ngươi cứ tự nhiên đi..."

Sau đó đẩy hắn ra tay nhanh như chớp trốn vào phòng vệ sinh, lưu lại cười thành một viên mật đào Khương Daniel, cùng cô độc mà phẫn uất Kim Tại Hoán.

Mẹ nó, hai người này chạy cái này diễn cái gì phim tình cảm đâu, thật coi ta là OST.

Không biết có phải hay không ngày làm việc cùng thời tiết chuyển sang lạnh lẽo nguyên nhân, luôn luôn bận rộn Seoul tàu điện ngầm khó được có chút vắng vẻ. Mới ra sân ga Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị đập vào mặt không khí lạnh tập phải một cái rùng mình, sau đó tại Khương Daniel ý nghĩa không rõ nhìn chăm chú bên trong yên lặng che kín cao bồi áo khoác, có thể nói là một giây nhận sợ.

"Ngươi tại sao lại không mang khẩu trang, đến chậm tuổi dậy thì phản nghịch à." Khương Daniel xem hắn bị gió thổi phải vo thành một nắm khuôn mặt nhỏ, mở miệng trêu chọc đồng thời lại khó tránh khỏi đau lòng, vô ý thức muốn đem mình lấy xuống cho hắn đeo lên lúc, đột nhiên nhớ tới cái này ca là chòm Xử Nữ có bệnh thích sạch sẽ chuyện này, vươn đi ra tay đem đụng không động vào đình trệ tại hắn gương mặt phụ cận, lại hậm hực thu hồi lại.

"Ngươi tại sao lại không nói kính ngữ, muốn đánh nghĩ lưu à." Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí có thể xưng bất đắc dĩ, nhưng lại tuyệt không bao hàm mấy phần chân chính trách cứ, "Không phải nói tìm biển quảng cáo sao, xuất trạm đến là muốn làm gì."

Khương Daniel cũng chưa trả lời, mà là mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu rẽ trái lượn phải đi tiến hẻm nhỏ cuối cùng một gian quán cà phê, lão bản tựa hồ sớm tiếp vào Khương Daniel liên lạc, gặp hắn tiến đến vội vàng dẫn tiến phòng, cũng ra hiệu bọn hắn yên tâm trò chuyện, như không phải cần tuyệt không quấy rầy.

"Lại là ngươi thường đến quán cà phê à."

"Ừm, ta đánh qua công địa phương." Khương Daniel ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện, thần sắc loá mắt mà thần bí, sau đó dỡ xuống xuất ngoại mới có thể mang lên ba lô, không nói một lời cúi đầu tìm kiếm lên cái gì. Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại thoải mái dễ chịu bố nghệ sa phát bên trên tả hữu dò xét bầu không khí cảnh tượng tao nhã cấp cao bao sương, hưởng thụ về hưởng thụ, lại nghĩ không ra Khương Daniel trong hồ lô muốn làm cái gì.

Thẳng đến hắn từ trong bọc xách ra ba bình rượu bày trên bàn, nhìn kỹ chính là lúc trước đánh cược bên trong, bị bọn hắn bỏ dở nửa chừng kia mấy bình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt hốc mồm.

"Đến quán cà phê tự mang rượu, ngươi còn có thể càng đục một chút sao..."

"Đương nhiên." Khương Daniel chống đỡ cái trán vân đạm phong khinh, "Muốn thử một chút à."

Một câu khiến Ung Thánh Hựu khí diễm nhất thời ngắn một đoạn, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới hai ngày một đêm hai người lữ hành, nhớ tới chật hẹp trong phòng tắm mờ mịt nhiệt khí, nhớ tới trong không khí nhộn nhạo kiều diễm.

Có lẽ hắn hẳn là thừa nhận hắn mấy ngày nay mỗi một ngày đều sẽ nhịn không được suy nghĩ, nhớ tới hắn không đúng lúc phản ứng sinh lý, nhớ tới ánh mắt của hắn cùng ôm ấp, còn có hắn vừa chạm vào liền qua hôn.

Nói xác thực, là nghĩ lại một lần nữa cảm thụ.

Không tự chủ được cắn lên đầu lưỡi, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nổi lên một tầng mỏng đỏ, thời gian dài bản thân giãy dụa kết quả, chính là đang nhớ lại bên trong thua trận.

Có nhiều thứ một khi mọc rễ liền khó có thể rung chuyển, tỉ như Khương Daniel uốn nắn không đến khẩu âm, tỉ như Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc lơ đãng thu thập các thức gấu nhỏ.

Tỉ như nhấc lên Khương Daniel liền ngay lập tức sôi nổi trước mắt tóc hồng, tỉ như vừa đến ngày nghỉ, liền tâm hữu linh tê muốn cùng đối phương ra ngoài đi một chút.

"Lần trước đánh cược hẳn là còn giữ lời đi." Khui rượu tư thế vẫn như cũ gọn gàng, Khương Daniel đem hương khí thuần hậu bình nhỏ đẩy lên trong hai người ở giữa, trong giọng nói mang một điểm rõ ràng thăm dò cùng trêu chọc.

Nhưng mà lại có một vài thứ là sẽ lặng yên biến hóa, tỉ như tầng tầng lớp lớp quảng cáo trạm dừng, tỉ như biến chuyển từng ngày tiết mục ti vi.

Tỉ như ở trước mặt hắn tan thành mây khói bệnh thích sạch sẽ, tỉ như mặc dù tận tâm chỉ bảo, nhưng như cũ bị hắn ném tới lên chín tầng mây kính ngữ.

Tỉ như tại hắn ánh mắt chỗ không kịp phạm vi bên trong không hề chớp mắt nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, tỉ như cùng hắn tách ra thời điểm, sẽ còn nóng ruột nóng gan lo lắng thay hắn.

"Đương nhiên." Ung Thánh Hựu học hắn kia dư dật tràn đầy ngữ khí, bưng này trước mắt bình rượu, ngẩng đầu lên uống sạch bách.

Lại tỉ như.

Khương Daniel có chút kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn, muốn ngăn cản lại thì đã trễ, chỉ nói uống như vậy tối về nhất định sẽ đau bụng. Chính muốn đứng lên hô lão bản bên trên một bình mạch trà lúc, lại đột nhiên bị một cỗ lực đạo đụng ngã tại ghế sô pha bên trong. Hắn vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị tiếp được gầy thành trang giấy ca ca, một thân xương cốt cấn phải hắn cơ bắp đau nhức, muốn mở miệng khuyên bảo hắn ăn nhiều một lúc thời điểm, nhớ thương khí tức chủ động xích lại gần, bất thiên bất ỷ dán lên môi của hắn.

... Thích hắn.

Kinh hỉ cũng tốt, kinh ngạc cũng tốt, tất cả đều là nên thoáng qua liền mất sự tình, Khương Daniel thuận thế đem người đặt ở trên bàn trà, mưa to gió lớn lại cực điểm ôn nhu hôn, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tơi bời, tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

"Ngươi thật thô lỗ." Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên gầy gò cánh tay che khuất bởi vì thiếu dưỡng mà có chút ướt át hốc mắt, thở hổn hển oán giận nói.

"... Ngươi thật là đẹp trai." Khương Daniel nhớ tới hắn cạn ly dáng vẻ từ đáy lòng cảm thán, sau đó đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, đưa tay tại hắn dạ dày nhẹ nhàng đè lên, "Về sau không muốn như thế uống, thật sao."

"Ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói." Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ngang ở hắn đôi chân dài ở giữa, cho hả giận giống như chọc chọc trước mắt quả đào đồng dạng mặt, "Ngươi tại trong bọc bốc lên lâu như vậy, ta kém chút cho là ngươi muốn móc ra chiếc nhẫn."

"Úc, chiếc nhẫn, thật là có, tình lữ khoản." Khương Daniel mặc cho hắn chà đạp gương mặt của mình, không chút hoang mang cười, "Nhưng là hôm nay không mang ở trên người."

Nghe xong hắn trịnh trọng kỳ sự nói thật có chiếc nhẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là nghiêm mặt trong chốc lát, nhịp tim cũng tự dưng thêm nhanh thêm mấy phần, sau đó cảm giác phải phản ứng của mình thực tế là hoang đường, hắn cong lên đào như hoa mặt mày, nửa đùa nửa thật làm ra giả thiết: "Bởi vì đổi ý rồi?"

"Sao lại thế." Khương Daniel nâng eo của hắn đem hắn chậm rãi để nằm ngang ở trên ghế sa lon, trấn an lại hứa hẹn từ cái trán hôn đến hàm dưới, "Bởi vì ta hôm nay không phải đến tỏ tình... Là đến có chơi có chịu."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi tửu lượng tốt như vậy làm sao lại say." Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn lầu bầu, "Ngày đó nói say cũng là gạt người."

"Muốn ta say phương pháp có rất nhiều, rượu là khó khăn nhất một loại." Khương Daniel thả chìm thanh tuyến vẫn cười đến xuân quang xán lạn, sau đó cúi người ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu xảo lại mẫn (đào dữu) cảm giác vành tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là giật mình, bản năng muốn tránh đi, mà Khương Daniel chẳng biết lúc nào một cái tay chống tại hắn bên cạnh thân, một cái khác thì một mực chế trụ cổ tay của hắn, căn bản để hắn không thể động đậy.

"Ta thua." Đem Ung Thánh Hựu áo khoác cởi đến bên hông, chỉnh tề lại vướng bận áo sơmi cúc áo cũng toàn bộ giải khai, Khương Daniel tiến đến hắn bên tai, trong giọng nói cực điểm phiến tình cùng dụ hoặc, "Cho nên... Ta đến thỏa mãn ngươi."

3

Ung Thánh Hựu, năm 1995 ngày 25 tháng 8 sinh, thân cao 179cm, chòm Xử Nữ, cùng nhân gian mật đào Khương Daniel tuyệt tán khen ngợi tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong.

"Chính thức kết giao ngày đó?" Hắn núp ở hắn chuyên môn cự hình thịt người gối ôm trong ngực, cắn chiếc nhẫn đầy ngập oán giận.

"Hắn bên trên quán cà phê tự mang rượu, ta nói hắn còn có thể càng đục một chút sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu vịn eo.

"Hắn nói có thể."

-END-

Chú 】

Muốn đánh nghĩ lưu: JTBC tống nghệ « nhận biết ca ca » lưu hành ngữ, ý là "Muốn đánh nhau phải không sao, nghĩ chảy máu sao "


	82. Chapter 82

Khương Daniel cau mày xuyên qua ồn ào đám người cùng chen chúc sân nhảy, một chút liền nhìn thấy ngồi một mình ở quầy bar uống rượu Ung Thành Vũ. Hắn dừng ở cách đó không xa yên lặng quan sát đến hắn, không ra cũng không tới gần, chỉ có đôi mắt chỗ sâu biến ảo khó lường.

Mà Ung Thành Vũ giống như là không có phát giác, thần thái như thường Địa phẩm xong ở trong tay chén rượu kia, đang muốn kêu gọi nhân viên phục vụ thêm đơn lúc, bên cạnh chẳng biết lúc nào có thêm một cái hoá trang đậm rực rỡ cô gái trẻ tuổi, dùng trêu chọc ánh mắt cùng khinh bạc động tác không để lại dấu vết đưa hắn một chén mới.

Ung Thành Vũ không ngốc. Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, thêm nữa hắn hay là lão thủ phương diện này, nên sớm đã đối quán bar sống về đêm quy tắc cùng không khí rất quen tại tâm, sẽ không không rõ chén rượu này bên trong mục đích cùng hàm nghĩa.

Nghĩ như vậy, Khương Daniel ánh mắt khóa chặt Ung Thành Vũ động tác, thẳng đến hắn đuôi lông mày mang cười hướng nữ hài vươn tay. Thân thể vĩnh viễn so đại não phản ứng phải nhanh, Khương Daniel mặc kệ không cố vấn lao ra thời điểm còn thầm mắng mình một tiếng, hắn sớm nên biết không thể đối Ung Thành Vũ có một chút thư giãn.

Chính như Khương Daniel sở liệu, Ung Thành Vũ cũng không phải là không hiểu chén rượu này hàm nghĩa, hắn chỉ là trong lòng tích tụ, nghĩ thừa dịp chếnh choáng tìm người trò chuyện, cho dù là mục đích không thuần người xa lạ cũng tốt. Cho nên khi hắn bị một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc ngăn trở ánh mắt cũng động tác cường ngạnh bắt lấy thủ đoạn lúc, cũng chỉ là thật lâu trố mắt lấy không cách nào hoàn hồn.

"Đan... Daniel." Cồn cùng khiếp sợ song trọng tác dụng khiến Ung Thành Vũ suýt nữa cắn đến đầu lưỡi của mình, hắn đối đầu Khương Daniel ẩn ẩn đè nén nộ khí hai mắt, chôn giấu tại ở sâu trong nội tâm một chút thống khổ cùng chờ mong tại đôi mắt này hạ hóa thành một mảnh hư vô cùng trống không, hắn lặng lẽ giật giật bị giam cầm thủ đoạn, phát hiện đối phương cũng không có muốn buông ra ý tứ, đành phải đè xuống nội tâm co quắp, ra vẻ bình tĩnh hỏi nói, " ngươi làm sao... Ngươi được không."

Làm sao ngươi tới, ngươi được không, rõ ràng là chân tình bộc lộ lo lắng, lại cưỡng ép đóng gói được không để ý khách sáo, Ung Thành Vũ có chút hoảng hốt cắn môi dưới, nghĩ quan sát Khương Daniel phản ứng, lại nhịn không được trước đem hắn trên dưới dò xét một lần.

Tuy nói chỉ có mấy ngày không gặp, Khương Daniel lại so với khi chia tay tiều tụy rất nhiều, nồng đậm mỏi mệt che khuất trong mắt rực rỡ thần thái, ánh nắng lại nụ cười ôn nhu cũng ở buổi tối hôm ấy biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Dù sao một người mang theo toàn bộ vũ đoàn tại hải ngoại bay tới bay lui cho nên rất mệt mỏi đi, Ung Thành Vũ khắp không bờ bến nghĩ đến, một chút không thể nói nói ý nghĩ dần dần trèo lên đáy lòng, lại bị hắn mãnh liệt bản thân phủ định xuống dưới.

Đương nhiên là bởi vì cái này, chẳng lẽ lại còn là bởi vì ta a.

Bên kia toa, một mực mặt trầm Tự Thủy Khương Daniel biểu lộ cuối cùng buông lỏng một chút, tựa hồ là vì chính mình nhất thời xúc động hành vi cùng quá phận rõ ràng giận dữ cảm thấy không ổn, thế là tại bầu không khí hạ xuống điểm đóng băng lên tiếng trước nói: "Ta muốn cùng ngươi nói chuyện."

Ung Thành Vũ hoảng hốt thần sắc chỉ xẹt qua một cái chớp mắt, lập tức liền thay đổi một bộ vân đạm phong khinh khuôn mặt tươi cười, trời nam biển bắc cùng Khương Daniel nhàn trò chuyện. Hắn cũng không phải là không có có ý thức đến Khương Daniel trong lời nói chân thành tha thiết cùng nghiêm túc, chỉ là có chút sự tình cho dù sớm đã có chuẩn bị, cũng cũng không nhất định thật sự có dũng khí đi đối mặt. Hắn nghĩ tại hiện thực tiến đến trước đó lừa dối một buổi là một buổi, lại quên đi Khương Daniel mặc dù xử sự ôn nhu, trong mắt nhưng xưa nay không vò cát, cho nên khi Khương Daniel đối với hắn phô trương thanh thế làm như không thấy thời điểm, hắn biết, mình đã không chỗ có thể trốn.

"Đàm liền đàm." Có chút cam chịu rút tay về, cúi đầu xuống bỏ lỡ Khương Daniel có chút ảm nhiên biểu lộ, Ung Thành Vũ quay người để người phục vụ mở bình rượu mới, sau đó liền cũng không quay đầu lại hướng quán bar rạp nhỏ đi đến. Khương Daniel đối người này đột biến thái độ bất ngờ, không khỏi nhất thời có chút khí muộn, mà hắn lung la lung lay bóng lưng lại khiến người ta cảm thấy một trận đau lòng, đành phải thở dài nhận mệnh đi theo.

Khương Daniel lục lọi đẩy cửa ra, trong rạp chợt minh chợt tối ánh đèn làm hắn khó chịu híp mắt lại, Ung Thành Vũ lại sớm đã khí định thần nhàn ngồi xuống, một bên cũng không ngẩng đầu lên ra hiệu hắn ngồi xuống, một bên đem mới mở rượu chậm rãi châm tiến trên bàn ly đế cao bên trong. Khương Daniel tại hắn cách đó không xa ngồi xuống, nhìn chằm chằm hắn khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay, rõ ràng cảm thụ được Ung Thành Vũ tận lực bảo trì xa cách, lại cũng chỉ có thể khó khăn tìm đề tài mở miệng: "Công ty... Mấy ngày nay không cần đi sao?"

"Xin nghỉ."

"Hành lý đều chuyển đi chỗ nào rồi?"

"Nhà bạn." Bưng bình rượu tay có một nháy mắt đình trệ, Ung Thành Vũ thanh âm bình tĩnh không gợn sóng, phảng phất việc không liên quan đến mình, "Lúc đầu cũng không có thứ gì."

"Bằng hữu à." Khương Daniel cả người rơi vào ghế sô pha bên trong, chắp tay trước ngực chống đỡ tại giữa lông mày, tận lực thả chìm thanh tuyến khiến người nghe không ra cảm xúc, "Ta coi là..."

"Ngươi cho rằng cái gì?" Giống như là ngờ tới Khương Daniel sẽ nói gì tiếp, Ung Thành Vũ đem sớm đã rót đầy chén rượu đưa tới, rõ ràng thuận theo tự nhiên tiếp lấy hắn, lại lấy một loại giọt nước không lọt tư thái bản thân phòng ngự. Khương Daniel không khỏi có chút ảo não, đành phải thuận thế tiếp nhận hắn đưa tới uống một hơi cạn sạch, như tơ lụa cảm giác hỗn tạp nồng đậm đến nhức mũi mùi sữa bay thẳng đỉnh đầu, Khương Daniel đầu tiên là không thể tin ho khan một tiếng, sau đó dùng một loại một lời khó nói hết thần sắc nhìn về phía Ung Thành Vũ, tựa hồ nhận không phải bình thường văn hóa xung kích.

"Ngươi bình thường đều uống loại này khẩu vị rượu... Sao?" Kinh ngạc đến suýt nữa quên thêm kính ngữ, Khương Daniel nhịn không được vuốt vuốt mi tâm, nguyên nhân không rõ cảm thấy một tia đau đầu.

Loại này, tiểu hài khẩu vị.

"Ừm." Ung Thành Vũ một bên loay hoay tinh xảo bình rượu một bên cười đến giảo hoạt, tựa hồ cảm thấy hắn cái phản ứng này mười phần thú vị, hắn cầm lấy Khương Daniel không cái chén, đùa ác muốn cho hắn nối liền, lại bị Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ đoạt trở về. Ung Thành Vũ ngơ ngác nhìn Khương Daniel một lát, sau đó giống như là bị cái này cường ngạnh động tác đâm trúng tâm sự đồng dạng, có chút tịch mịch bưng lấy bình rượu lùi về ghế sô pha bên trong.

Nhất thời không nói chuyện, Ung Thành Vũ từng ngụm cho mình rót lấy bị Khương Daniel oán thầm thành tiểu hài khẩu vị rượu ngọt, khôi phục lúc trước cái kia yên tĩnh lại dáng vẻ tâm sự nặng nề, Khương Daniel không hề chớp mắt nhìn xem hắn, ẩn nhẫn kiềm chế trong ánh mắt sóng ngầm mãnh liệt, cùng một tia không cách nào ẩn tàng nóng bỏng.

Không biết có phải hay không tỉ mỉ thu thập qua, hôm nay Ung Thành Vũ tựa hồ phá lệ đẹp mắt, nhất quán khí khái hào hùng mười phần lệch phân bị hắn mềm mềm để xuống, ẩm ướt cạch cạch tóc cắt ngang trán che khuất sung mãn trán, hơi say rượu thần thái cùng ánh mắt mê ly hỗn tạp thơm ngọt mùi rượu cùng quán bar đặc hữu hormone khí tức, đem hắn tôn lên càng thêm mê người cùng gợi cảm. Trên người hắn là Khương Daniel chưa bao giờ thấy qua màu đen áo mỏng, bởi vì tinh xảo cắt may mà lộ ra phá lệ phục tùng, gầy mà không kém thân hình cùng hoàn mỹ đường cong tại hắn uống rượu trong động tác như ẩn như hiện, Khương Daniel ngậm miệng muốn nói lại thôi, yết hầu cùng nội tâm dấy lên một cỗ vô danh lửa, một mực cố gắng duy trì tỉnh táo cùng tự kiềm chế cũng sắp đàn đứt dây.

Một bên khác, Ung Thành Vũ nắm thật chặt trong tay cái bình, nội tâm là một mảnh vắng vẻ mê võng. Hắn cũng không phải là không có chú ý tới Khương Daniel trực câu câu lại mang chút xâm lược tính ánh mắt, lại vô luận như thế nào đều không có dũng khí đi xâm nhập suy nghĩ. Tại Ung Thành Vũ trong nhận thức biết, Khương Daniel ánh nắng lại sáng sủa, đối thế gian vạn vật đều tràn ngập mới lạ cùng nhiệt tình, bởi vậy tại đối nhân xử thế quá trình bên trong cũng luôn luôn nhiệt tình đến không giữ lại chút nào. Cho nên hắn có thể thoải mái cùng tất cả mọi người thân cận, hoặc là như không có việc gì nói ra một chút khiến người miên man bất định lời nói, tại nội tâm của người khác rung chuyển phải lung lay sắp đổ lúc lại không để lại dấu vết mà đem người đẩy ra, còn một mặt vô tội cười nói chỉ làm bằng hữu.

Sao mà tàn nhẫn.

Nhưng mà đạo lý là dễ hiểu, lý trí là chung quy dễ dàng bị chi phối, Ung Thành Vũ nhớ không nổi hắn đối cái này mặc kệ không cố vấn đến quán bar tìm hắn, hiện tại lại làm hắn như có gai ở sau lưng người tình cảm là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu không còn đơn thuần, chỉ biết khi hắn phát giác thời điểm lại muốn rút người ra cũng đã trễ.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel vốn chỉ là phổ phổ thông thông cùng thuê bạn cùng phòng, quen biết tại cơ duyên xảo hợp bên trong thúc đẩy, tại bao quát Vạn Tượng lại biến hóa khó phân quan hệ nhân mạch bên trong căn bản không quan trọng gì, một khi thời gian cọ rửa liền sẽ biến không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi. Ung Thành Vũ tự xưng là vượt qua vạn bụi hoa, phổ thông trình độ mập mờ căn bản vọng muốn dao động hắn nửa phần, song khi Khương Daniel tại trời tuyết lớn chạy đến hắn công ty dưới lầu đón hắn về nhà lúc, khi hắn mang theo nóng hổi giao hàng một nắng hai sương cho trong đêm tăng ca hắn đưa đi lúc, khi hắn đang đánh lôi ban đêm ra vẻ sợ làm nũng nói muốn ôm hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ lúc, khi hắn cong lên mặt mày không biết lớn nhỏ kêu tên của hắn lúc, Ung Thành Vũ mới giật mình phát giác, cho tới nay để hắn đánh mất dũng khí, cũng không phải là bèo nước gặp nhau quan hệ cùng thoáng qua liền mất thời gian, mà là bị Khương Daniel vô hình câu lên lo được lo mất cay đắng, cùng không biết thoả mãn tham luyến.

Khương Daniel trên người có trí mạng lực hấp dẫn, khiến người nửa là thanh tỉnh nửa là mơ hồ, cuối cùng ngày càng trầm luân, cam tâm tình nguyện đi hướng vạn kiếp bất phục. Ung Thành Vũ có khi sẽ hi vọng có thể cùng Khương Daniel nhận biết phải lâu một chút, lâu đến có thể để cho hắn vì chính mình đường đột cử động cùng biến chất tình cảm tìm một cái hợp tình lý giải thích, lại hoặc là hắn hi vọng mình có thể ít một chút đa tình cùng nhạy cảm, mỗi ngày vô niệm vô tưởng hưởng thụ lấy cùng một chỗ thời gian liền tốt, mà không phải giống bây giờ như vậy bản thân lôi kéo, tại hai loại tình cảm biên giới bên trong tiến thối lưỡng nan.

Ung Thành Vũ biết, mình giấu phải cũng không xảo diệu, dù cho thần kinh lại thô người cũng không khó phát hiện dị thường của hắn, huống chi là cái kia Khương Daniel. Cho nên khi Khương Daniel nói cho hắn, chờ hắn từ hải ngoại sau khi trở về có chuyện cùng hắn nói lúc, kia trịnh trọng việc ánh mắt để hắn hoảng loạn mấy ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là tại thiên tính hàm ẩn bi quan hạ, tại vượt ra quỹ đạo thông thường chột dạ bên trong, tại Khương Daniel về trước khi đến, mang theo lòng tràn đầy nặng nề, phi thường hèn nhát chạy trối chết.

"Cho nên, vì cái gì trốn tránh ta." Ngữ khí bình tĩnh đến không có chập trùng, thanh âm lại tự dưng có chút ngột ngạt cùng khàn khàn, Khương Daniel dùng một câu xảy ra bất ngờ tra hỏi đem Ung Thành Vũ từ khắp không bờ bến trong suy nghĩ kéo về hiện thực, Ung Thành Vũ phản ứng một hồi lâu mới dần dần ý thức được, những ngày an nhàn của mình, chỉ sợ là muốn tới đầu.

"Ta không có..." Vô ý thức phản bác, lại bị khuyết thiếu phấn khích âm cuối bại lộ nội tâm ý tưởng chân thật, Ung Thành Vũ khuyên bảo mình phải sống, phải gìn giữ tâm bình tĩnh, lại cảm giác ghế sô pha bỗng dưng lún xuống dưới một khối, Khương Daniel chẳng biết lúc nào ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn đến, cũng lấy hiếm thấy cường ngạnh nâng lên mặt của hắn, bức bách hắn cùng hắn đối mặt.

"Ngươi không rên một tiếng liền đi." Khương Daniel đôi mắt thật sâu, thần sắc hối tối, "Ta so xong thi đấu liền lập tức từ hải ngoại bay trở về... Kết quả trong nhà không chỉ có không có người chờ lấy ta, ta muốn gặp người gian phòng cũng không."

Ung Thành Vũ giật mình, há hốc mồm muốn nói cái gì, lại bị Khương Daniel dùng ngón cái không nói lời gì ép ngừng miệng môi.

"Ta ở nhà chờ ngươi, đợi không được ngươi, ta cũng chỉ phải đi tìm ngươi." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên dừng sắp đầy tràn ra tới cảm xúc, dừng một chút, lại mỗi chữ mỗi câu một lần nữa mở miệng, "Không ở công ty, không có về nhà, điện thoại tắt máy, ta mới phát hiện, sự hiểu biết của ta đối với ngươi thật sự là đơn bạc đến có chút đáng thương."

"Ngươi dễ dàng từ bên cạnh ta chạy đi, đã không cao minh cũng không triệt để, nhưng là ta vẫn là hoa thời gian dài như vậy mới tìm được ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhìn qua Ung Thành Vũ con mắt, phảng phất muốn đem hồn phách của hắn nhìn xuyên. Ung Thành Vũ đối mặt với dạng này Khương Daniel, nhất thời cảm thấy một tia lạ lẫm cùng đường hoàng. Hắn không phải không biết đến hắn nói thẳng tác phong cùng không yêu chiều theo tính cách, lại không nghĩ rằng cuối cùng có một ngày sẽ bị dùng đến trên người mình tới. Cứ việc cũng không phải là cố ý gây nên, Ung Thành Vũ cũng biết mình biến mất cũng không triệt để, Khương Daniel như muốn tìm đến hắn căn bản dễ như trở bàn tay. Mà lại dù cho Khương Daniel không chút lưu tình vạch trần hắn, cho dù hắn thầm mến đã là sắp chết đến nơi, Ung Thành Vũ cũng không thể không thừa nhận mình thực tế là rất muốn hắn, đang trốn tránh hiện thực mấy ngày nay, tại như giẫm trên băng mỏng mấy ngày nay, tại mơ hồ chờ mong lại không dám mong đợi mấy ngày nay, loại kia tưởng niệm căn bản chỉ nhiều không giảm.

"Ngươi vừa mới nói, ngươi đi nhà bạn." Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm nói, nửa ngày vậy mà nhẹ nhàng cười lên, đã là tự giễu cũng là bất đắc dĩ, "Ta coi là, chúng ta cũng là bằng hữu. Ta cho là ngươi ở đây, chỉ có ta cái này một người bạn."

Không, ta không có đem ngươi làm bằng hữu.

Ngươi có thể đối với bằng hữu hạ bút thành văn tán tỉnh hoặc sủng ái, ta lại chỉ có thể tại di thất thong dong cùng bằng phẳng sau một thiên thiên địa tâm lực lao lực quá độ nhưng lại vô kế khả thi.

"Thật xin lỗi." Ung Thành Vũ dùng môi ngữ im ắng thì thầm, tâm lý phòng tuyến trong nháy mắt sụp đổ. Hắn giờ phút này mười phần may mắn mình bị chắn ngừng miệng, bởi vì trừ một câu tái nhợt thật có lỗi bên ngoài, hắn không biết mình còn có thể nói cái gì. Ánh mắt của hắn lóe lên hướng Khương Daniel nhìn lại, gần trong gang tấc khuôn mặt mang theo hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua phức tạp cùng băng lãnh, đang lúc hắn hỗn loạn lại mờ mịt cắn đầu lưỡi nghĩ đối sách lúc, trên môi ràng buộc đột nhiên bị buông ra, một giây sau liền bị một cỗ mềm mại nóng ướt xúc cảm thay thế.

Ung Thành Vũ mở to hai mắt.

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí hôn hắn, lúc trước bưng lấy hắn gương mặt động tác cũng dần dần trở nên nhu hòa. Tình cảm từ thăm dò đến trút xuống, hắn dùng đầu lưỡi bá đạo cạy mở Ung Thành Vũ hàm răng, chiếm lấy hắn bởi vì chấn kinh mà có chút cuốn lên đầu lưỡi. Ung Thành Vũ chết lặng lại bị động cảm thụ được hắn một tấc một tấc liếm láp, quá nhiều ý nghĩ theo nụ hôn này đủ đều xông lên đầu, làm hắn không kịp phản ứng, thậm chí suýt nữa quên hô hấp.

Khương Daniel nguyên vốn cũng là lấy hết dũng khí mới quyết định dạng này được ăn cả ngã về không, cũng làm tốt bị Ung Thành Vũ căm hận cả một đời chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng mà Ung Thành Vũ không chỉ có không có đem hắn đẩy ra, còn vụng về lại lạng quạng nhận lấy hắn thời điểm, hắn mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, bọn hắn kỳ thật một mực đắm chìm trong riêng phần mình thế giới bên trong, ý nghĩ của đối phương cùng thái độ, bao quát hết thảy nhìn như cố tình gây sự hành động, kỳ thật hết thảy có dấu vết mà lần theo.

Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel tại hôn bên trong mơ hồ không rõ cười một tiếng, tựa hồ dẫn phát Ung Thành Vũ bất mãn, giao hòa khí tức cùng với thơm ngọt nồng đậm mùi rượu, hắn lưu luyến không rời buông hắn ra, trên nét mặt tràn ngập vẫn chưa thỏa mãn.

Ung Thành Vũ thật dài thở một hơi, là thoải mái là thở dài, rõ ràng không uống mấy ngụm rượu, lại cảm thấy mấy phần say chậm rãi dâng lên. Khương Daniel nắm chặt tay của hắn, thuận thế đem hắn nhẹ nhàng đè ngã ở trên ghế sa lon, hơi có vẻ đốt người nhiệt độ an ủi đáy lòng chập chờn ngọt ngào cùng áy náy, làm hắn tự dưng đỏ cả vành mắt.

"Ca, ta rất nhớ ngươi." Khương Daniel tại lòng bàn tay bên trên dính một chút Ung Thành Vũ uống một nửa rượu ngọt, sau đó nhẹ nhàng tại hắn bởi vì mới bị mình hôn qua mà hồng nhuận sung mãn trên đôi môi vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve. Ung Thành Vũ giơ lên khóe miệng đối với hắn cười, ánh mắt bên trong quang mang hồn xiêu phách lạc, Khương Daniel tại pha tạp quang ảnh bên trong lẳng lặng nhìn hắn một hồi, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đến bên miệng lại quấn trở về, cuối cùng chỉ là tái diễn một câu kia, "Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Lần thứ hai hôn bao hàm lấy bá đạo cùng quý trọng, Khương Daniel dùng hành động chứng minh "Ta rất nhớ ngươi" câu nói này, vờn quanh ở bên tai giọng thấp pháo lời tâm tình xen lẫn khó mà kháng cự khí thế, Ung Thành Vũ trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang đưa tay ôm lấy cổ của hắn, chủ động mà nóng bỏng đáp lại hắn, thẳng đến thể xác tinh thần đều bị hắn một mực chiếm cứ.

"Ta cũng nhớ ngươi a."

"Chúng ta, đây là tính, lưỡng tình tương duyệt sao?"

Ngày kế tiếp, Ung Thành Vũ từ Khương Daniel trên giường mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại, Khương Daniel nằm ở bên cạnh hắn chống đỡ đầu nhìn xem hắn, cũng không biết nhìn bao lâu.

"... Ngươi làm gì, đêm qua rượu còn chưa tỉnh sao." Ung Thành Vũ quay đầu đi nhỏ giọng lầm bầm, tựa hồ không quá quen thuộc bị hắn nhìn như vậy.

Khương Daniel sớm thành thói quen dạng này phô trương thanh thế hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, bất đắc dĩ lại cưng chiều nhẹ nhàng cười mở: "Ta tửu lượng rất tốt."

Nói cách khác, say cũng không biết là ai.

Rõ ràng không có nói mấy câu lại cảm giác bị đem một quân, Ung Thành Vũ tại hắn ý vị thâm trường nhìn chăm chú có chút không được tự nhiên dùng chăn mền che kín đầu lúc mới bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, đây là Khương Daniel chăn mền a. Đập vào mặt độc thuộc về Khương Daniel khí tức đem hắn bao khỏa, Ung Thành Vũ không biết làm tại sao có chút đỏ mặt, mà người kia hoàn toàn không thương cảm hắn quẫn bách, còn tại không biết chút nào lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu.

Khương Daniel cách một tầng chăn mền chọc chọc Ung Thành Vũ thân thể hình dáng, làm nũng âm cuối nhẹ nhàng giương lên: "Ừm, ta tửu lượng rất tốt nha."

"Cho nên." Ung Thành Vũ thanh âm cách chăn mền truyền đến, buồn buồn lộ ra bất mãn.

"Cho nên, ca thích ta à."

Ta là có chút rất ưa thích ca, như vậy ca thích ta à.

Ung Thành Vũ lặng im nửa ngày chậm rãi từ trong chăn nhô đầu ra, ra vẻ ra nghiêm túc bị điểm xuyết lấy lẻ tẻ ý cười hai mắt cùng ửng đỏ gương mặt bán, Khương Daniel không khỏi bị hắn chọc cho cười một tiếng, đã thấy hắn lại một lần đem mình che lại sau đó nói.

"Cái này đặt câu hỏi quá không có ý nghĩa."


	83. Chapter 83

【 đan Ung 】 tình yêu bệnh

logic hỗn loạn + đuôi nát

chính chủ lại không phát đường, ta liền muốn khô héo

0.

Ta hi vọng yêu ta người không tịch mịch, ta hi vọng ta yêu người thích ta.

1.

Hai mươi mốt tuổi sinh nhật trước sau mấy ngày, Khương Daniel qua cũng không tốt.

Một trận xảy ra bất ngờ lại bị cảm cơ hồ xáo trộn tất cả hành trình. Hắn tại thu tiết mục trong quá trình bắt đầu phát sốt, thừa dịp nửa đường lúc nghỉ ngơi nuốt một chút thuốc, lại rõ ràng hiệu quả không rõ, tiếp theo phần sau trận thu hình lại bên trong hắn ngay cả mỉm cười đều tốn sức, cuối cùng không thể không hô thẻ.

Bảo mẫu trong xe người đại diện hỏi hắn còn được hay không, không được liền đi bệnh viện đi, hiện tại quay đầu còn kịp.

Hắn nhìn xem biểu, dao cái hữu khí vô lực đầu, nói hay là đi trước hoạt động hội trường đi, chí ít cũng phải lộ mặt.

Khư khư cố chấp kết quả chính là hắn cảm mạo càng phát ra nghiêm trọng, rốt cục buông lỏng thân thể ngã tiến trong chăn thời điểm, hắn là thật cảm thấy mình một giây sau liền có thể trực tiếp ngất đi.

Tiếp theo mấy ngày hắn qua bất tỉnh thẩm lại hoảng hốt, một ngày ăn bất mãn hai bữa ăn, thứ gì bỏ vào trong miệng cũng giống như nhai lâu vô vị kẹo cao su.

Trước sinh nhật tịch hắn rốt cục đình chỉ phát sốt cùng nghẹt mũi, nằm ở trên giường nửa mê nửa tỉnh thời điểm cửa phòng đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, vừa hạ thông cáo Doãn Trí Thánh ngay cả áo lông đều không có thoát, sau lưng còn dẫn mấy người ca ca đệ đệ, một bên hát sinh nhật vui vẻ ca một bên bưng lấy bánh gatô đi đến bên giường.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng bị ủi lấy hứa cái nguyện, mở miệng thời điểm còn mang theo nồng đậm giọng mũi: Hi vọng mọi người thân thể khỏe mạnh.

Phác Hữu Trấn dẫn đầu nhả rãnh: Ca ngươi quá không thú vị.

Hắn cười hắc hắc hai tiếng, vụng trộm dùng ngón tay đi phá bánh gatô bên trên bơ. Vậy đại khái là dâu tây vị, ngọt để người cổ họng phát dính.

Cái này chỉ có sáu tấc bánh gatô về sau biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu ăn khuya. Hắn xưa nay là không cần ăn kiêng, miệng bên trong nhồi vào bơ, ngay cả âm thanh cũng trở nên so bình thường dính rất nhiều, "Cho nên ngươi đến cùng hứa cái gì nguyện?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn dính đầy lớp đường áo bờ môi, cảm giác yết hầu lại bắt đầu đau nhức, "Ta hi vọng ---- về sau cùng ca lên giường có thể không cần mang bao."

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ rất rõ ràng cương một chút, "Ta nhìn ngươi là không muốn tốt."

Hắn cười cười, xoay người đổ về trên giường, lôi kéo chăn bông đóng quá đỉnh đầu, nói, "Không được ---- giúp ta rót cốc nước cũng có thể a? Lại không uống thuốc ta liền thật không cần tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có mặc dép lê, lúc này bởi vì trời lạnh, hắn đi đường bộ pháp nhanh chóng, chợt nghe vào giống một con đi tại tường xuôi theo bên trên mèo. Rốt cục cước bộ của hắn đến gần, đầu tiên là buông xuống chén nước, tiếp theo đưa tay kéo ra chăn bông. Khương Daniel híp mắt, trông thấy bên miệng hắn một vòng nhàn nhạt bơ nước đọng.

Trên tay của hắn còn cầm mình thuốc túi, đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi, "Nguyện vọng của ngươi thật là không muốn mang bao?"

Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm, lại thuận theo bản năng nhẹ gật đầu.

"Vậy ngươi nhanh lên tốt đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem thuốc túi đưa cho hắn, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Ta nghĩ tới, chỉ có một lần, không mang buff xong giống cũng không quan hệ."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu là Khương Daniel chỗ nhận biết ôn nhu nhất người, không có cái thứ hai.

Cái này không chỉ là chỉ hắn cười lên dáng vẻ, càng nhiều thể hiện tại hành vi của hắn phía trên. Tỉ như luôn luôn nghĩ chiếu cố vấn đến trong đoàn đội tất cả mọi người tâm tình, tỉ như bất động thanh sắc ghi nhớ người khác ăn cơm khẩu vị cùng không thể đụng vào dị ứng nguyên. Nhưng hắn lại không phải loại kia lạm người tốt, hắn ôn nhu rất thỏa đáng cũng rất có chừng mực.

Tỉ như có thể trốn đi hôn, lại không thể trước mặt người khác thân mật.

Lại tỉ như có thể trong phòng tắm ân ái, lại không thể tuỳ tiện nói yêu.

Có đôi khi Khương Daniel cũng sẽ nghĩ, mình làm sao liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thành loại quan hệ này. Hắn một cái vừa mới muốn đầy hai mươi mốt tuổi, thân thể khỏe mạnh tính cách sáng sủa, bước vào Seoul trước đó thích qua mấy cái cô nương, đương nhiên cũng bị mấy cái cô nương thích qua lớn thanh niên tốt, làm sao hết lần này tới lần khác liền cùng cái này không chỉ có là cùng tiết mục xuất thân, cùng tổ hợp thành viên, thậm chí ngay cả giới tính cũng giống vậy ca ca ── nhặt được.

Hắn thừa nhận lần thứ nhất thuần túy là nhất thời xúc động ── quen biết bằng hữu truyền đến một bộ hỏa hồng màn ảnh nhỏ, hắn trước kia chỉ là thăm dò tính nhìn mấy phút, rất nhanh lại bắt đầu cảm thấy miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

Ngày đó trong túc xá khó được không có có người khác, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cùng hưởng một trương ghế salon dài, ánh mắt từ đầu đến cuối chuyên chú chằm chằm điện thoại di động, đối hắn những cái kia bẩn thỉu ý nghĩ hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Nhưng hắn tâm hoảng ý loạn, dứt khoát nhấn mở TV, tùy tiện tuyển cái tiết mục đem âm lượng điều lớn, như không có việc gì mở miệng, nói, "Nghe nói cái này tống nghệ rất đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩng đầu, "Vậy liền xem một chút đi."

Khương Daniel mấp máy môi, cầm điều khiển từ xa đổi đài thời điểm liếc thấy đối phương hôm nay mặc kiện khá quen màu hồng áo len. Kia đại khái không phải hắn đã từng mặc kích thước, cổ áo mở rất lớn, một đoạn tế bạch xương quai xanh cứ như vậy thản đãng đãng lộ ở bên ngoài.

Cảnh tượng như vậy lúc trước nhìn lắm thành quen, nhưng thời khắc này Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy thấy thế nào làm sao không thích hợp.

Hắn khó khăn thu hồi ánh mắt, bắt đầu quá phận chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm trên TV bánh bích quy quảng cáo. Kỳ thật hắn cây vốn không muốn ăn chuyện gì hương thảo khẩu vị có nhân bánh bích quy, nhưng vẫn là trái lương tâm mà nói, "Cái này khẩu vị bánh bích quy nhìn qua ăn rất ngon."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút màn hình TV, "Ừm, lần sau mua để ăn ăn xem đi."

Hắn hôm nay không có trang điểm, tóc mái ôm sát thuận xuống tới che lại cái trán, nổi bật lên mặt mày của hắn muốn so bình thường càng thêm mềm mại.

Hắn giống như là đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện gì, cười cười, nói, "Nhưng ngươi không phải tại giảm béo sao? Hay là ăn ít một chút đi."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn cạn gạch sắc bờ môi cùng càng phát ra nhìn quen mắt màu hồng áo len, ma xui quỷ khiến mà nói, "Nghe nói hôn cũng có thể tiêu hao nhiệt lượng."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại hồi âm hơi thở ngón tay dừng một chút, trên mặt biểu lộ lại không biến, "Kia muốn thử một chút nhìn sao?"

Một giây sau hắn đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trong mắt lập tức thả lớn chính mình.

Ngón tay của hắn lỏng, điện thoại thuận ghế sô pha trượt đến trên mặt thảm, không ai muốn đi nhặt.

Ngày đó cuối cùng, Khương Daniel rốt cục nhớ tới mình ở nơi nào gặp qua món kia áo len ── là mình từ Busan khi đi tới tiện tay nhét vào trong rương hành lý, có mấy nơi đều đã lên cầu, xích lại gần lúc tựa hồ còn có thể nghe đến lúc trước thường dùng bột giặt mùi.

3.

Người là một loại phi thường giỏi về quen thuộc động vật.

Tiết mục vừa lúc bắt đầu, bởi vì chưa quen thuộc hoàn cảnh mới, cũng bởi vì đấu vòng loại chế mang cho người ta áp lực quá lớn, Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng sẽ mất ngủ. Thế nhưng là mấy cái tuần lễ qua đi, khi áp lực biến thành cùng hô hấp ăn cơm đồng dạng đương nhiên tồn tại về sau, hắn cũng đã có thể tại tắt đèn gian phòng bên trong bình yên nhắm mắt lại, ngủ một trận không có mộng cảnh cảm giác.

Sau khi xuất đạo loại tình hình này càng thêm rõ rệt.

Giấc ngủ không đủ với hắn mà nói từ trước đến nay là tối kỵ, nhưng mỗi ngày chỉ có thể ngủ ba giờ thời gian qua lâu, có đôi khi nửa đêm cũng lại đột nhiên tỉnh lại, ý thức được cùng ngày cũng không có hành trình thời điểm thường thường cũng đã mất đi buồn ngủ.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa cũng là không sai biệt lắm tình huống, ngay từ đầu mặc dù là vô ý vì đó, nhưng rất nhanh liền diễn biến thành ăn tủy biết vị nghiện.

Đối phương bình thường sẽ không cự tuyệt hắn. Ngay từ đầu may mắn phân phối đến ba người ký túc xá, cuối cùng cũng miễn không được biến thành tình dục giường ấm.

Tại tình hình bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu muốn so hắn bảo thủ rất nhiều, luôn luôn nhớ đèn còn không có đóng, hoặc là trong phòng khách có nhân chi loại hạt vừng việc nhỏ. Khương Daniel ngay từ đầu sẽ còn nhẫn nại tính tình trấn an, nhưng hắn đến cùng trẻ tuổi, suy nghĩ mạch kín bên trong luôn luôn xúc động chiếm thượng phong. Bởi vậy so với nói liên miên lải nhải nói chuyện, Khương Daniel luôn luôn càng thích hôn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi rất mỏng, đích thân lên đi cảm giác không hề giống xem ra lạnh như vậy.

Hắn nhớ phải tự mình đã từng nói đùa giống như nói qua, đều nói môi mỏng người trời sinh bạc tình bạc nghĩa, ca ngươi có thể hay không đột nhiên vứt bỏ ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lắc đầu, nói, "Sẽ không."

Khương Daniel giật mình, vừa định thuận thế ôm hắn, liền lại nghe thấy người kia ôn hòa, từng chữ nói ra mà nói, "Dù sao chúng ta cho tới bây giờ cũng không có bắt đầu qua."

Cứ việc Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có nói sai chuyện gì, nhưng hắn hay là vì câu nói này sinh vài ngày không hiểu thấu khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn ý đồ hống hắn, giống bình thường hống Lại Quan Lâm hoặc là Bùi Trân Ánh như thế, kiên nhẫn hỏi hắn đến cùng làm sao.

Khương Daniel không thích ngữ khí của hắn. Hắn mấp máy môi, nhỏ giọng nói, "Ngươi đừng coi ta là tiểu hài tử."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, đưa tay đi vò tóc của hắn, "Được thôi, ngươi không là tiểu hài tử, ngươi là ta bằng hữu tốt nhất."

Hắn thừa nhận mình là cố ý khiêu khích, "Giữa bằng hữu cũng có thể lên giường sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, mới nói, "Giữa bằng hữu vốn là hẳn là ── nói thế nào, giúp đỡ cho nhau?" Hắn bổ sung nói, " tại lẫn nhau có cần thời điểm."

Khương Daniel liền đang trầm mặc mấy giây về sau nghe thấy thanh âm của mình, thấp giống như là thở dài, "Vậy ngươi hôn ta một cái đi."

"Ừm?"

"Hôn ta một cái." Hắn cố chấp lặp lại, "Giúp ta một chút đi, ca."

4.

Khương Daniel là một cái phi thường điển hình cung Nhân Mã.

Thiên tính lạc quan, hành động lực mạnh, quyết định một việc liền sẽ không dễ dàng quay đầu. Lúc trước tại Busan thời điểm là như thế này, bây giờ làm chạm tay có thể bỏng hồng tinh thật cũng không bao nhiêu biến hóa.

Doãn Trí Thánh ngẫu nhiên ghét bỏ hắn làm sao lão giống đứa bé giống như.

Hắn cũng không có hướng trong lòng đi, quay đầu lại bắt đầu trêu đùa cái này luôn luôn không đành lòng chân chính đối với hắn sinh khí ca ca.

Hắn tại bận rộn nhật trình bên trong nhín chút thời gian chơi game, thắng rất tốt nhưng là thua cũng không quan hệ, dù sao dù sao cũng là nhẹ nhõm tiêu khiển. Hắn hẳn là khống chế ẩm thực, nhưng lại luôn luôn giới không xong kẹo mềm, bất hạnh sâu răng sau bị bọn đệ đệ chế giễu mấy ngày, hắn cũng không giận, đem cái này xem như bên trên tiết mục lúc đề tài câu chuyện, cũng là thu hoạch hứa quan tâm nhiều hơn và thiện ý.

Tóm lại hắn vẫn luôn là một cái vui vẻ lại thỏa mãn người, thẳng đến hắn phát phát hiện mình giống như có chút thích Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn hạ thông cáo về ký túc xá lúc Doãn Trí Thánh chính nằm ở trên giường đọc sách. Hắn tiện tay thoát áo khoác ném lên giường, quay đầu trông thấy đối diện trống rỗng giường trên, thuận miệng hỏi một câu, "Thánh Hựu ca đâu?"

Doãn Trí Thánh trả lời không yên lòng, "Đi gặp bằng hữu."

"Chuyện gì bằng hữu? Nam nữ?"

Doãn Trí Thánh buồn cười nhìn hắn một cái, "Ngươi cũng không biết sự tình ta làm sao lại biết."

Khương Daniel á khẩu không trả lời được, vì che giấu bối rối, dứt khoát lại phủ thêm áo khoác, lấy cớ mua ăn đêm hai ba bước đi ra ngoài.

Có trời mới biết hắn căn bản cũng không đói, mấy hàng kệ hàng vừa đi vừa về đi ba lần, hay là chỉ miễn cưỡng cầm bao kẹo mềm. Trong đêm khuya cửa hàng giá rẻ không chuyện gì người, hắn hái được khẩu trang ngồi tại bên ngoài khu nghỉ ngơi, rốt cục quyết định muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại.

Đối phương nghe lúc hắn nghe thấy ầm ĩ bối cảnh âm nhạc, vô ý thức nhíu nhíu mày, hỏi, "Ca, ngươi ở đâu?"

Đầu kia Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vào hào hứng rất cao, lúc nói chuyện đều mang không thể che hết ý cười, "Trong quân đội bằng hữu nghỉ ra, ta cùng bọn hắn đang luyện ca phòng đâu."

Khương Daniel mấp máy môi, lại hỏi, "Vậy ngươi chuyện gì thời điểm trở về?"

"Còn phải một hai cái giờ đi ── làm sao rồi?"

Hắn hoa ước chừng một phút ── mới chật vật từ trong hàm răng gạt ra một cái nghe vào đường hoàng lý do, "Ta đang tìm một bộ y phục."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ đi ra bao sương, đầu kia không khí an tĩnh lại, hắn thậm chí có thể nghe thấy đối phương bình ổn mà kéo dài tiếng hít thở, "Chuyện gì quần áo?"

"Ta từ Busan mang tới một kiện màu hồng phấn áo len." Hắn cường điệu nói, " trước ngươi xuyên qua món kia."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một chút, mới nói, "Không tại trong tủ treo quần áo sao?"

"Ta đi tìm, không ở nơi đó."

"Vậy ta trở về lại giúp ngươi tìm ── "

Hắn bị Khương Daniel vội vàng xao động đánh gãy, "Không được, ta hiện tại liền muốn, lập tức liền muốn."

Vừa mua kẹo mềm bị hắn tích lũy trong tay, răng cưa trạng túi hàng rất nhanh liền tại trong lòng bàn tay ép ra cái này đến cái khác lõm nhỏ câu. Hắn nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là thở dài, nói, "Đừng làm rộn, Niel."

Hắn chỉ trong nháy mắt cảm thấy đã nản chí lại thất bại, không tiếp tục dây dưa, vội vàng cúp điện thoại.

Đi trở về túc xá trên đường hắn ném đi túi kia chỉ ăn một miếng kẹo mềm.

Không có chút nào ngọt. Hắn nghĩ.

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được Khương Daniel không thích hợp.

Ngày đó hắn về ký túc xá lúc đối phương ngay tại trên giường của mình ngủ gật, nửa gương mặt ẩn không có trong chăn, chỉ lộ ra một viên màu xám bạc đầu. Hắn buông xuống áo khoác, nghĩ dịch tốt bị sừng tay cuối cùng vẫn là chuyển phương hướng, đi lung lay người kia bả vai, "Hồi ngươi trên giường mình đi ngủ."

Khương Daniel một lát sau mới có động tĩnh, lại không có lập tức, mà là híp mắt đi bắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Ca tay lạnh quá."

Ung Thánh Hựu mấp máy môi, nói, "Ta chạy trước trở về."

Khương Daniel trầm mặc một chút, trong bóng tối Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn, lại có thể tưởng tượng ra hắn kia chó con, ướt sũng ánh mắt ---- hắn không biết làm sao lúc luôn luôn cùng một bộ dáng.

Rốt cục hắn lôi kéo mình tay dùng một chút lực, "Lên đây đi, trong chăn là ấm."

Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đến bị vòng tiến đối phương trong ngực thời điểm mới hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới, mình còn giống như không có tắm rửa.

Nhưng cái này hiển nhiên không phải giờ phút này vấn đề trọng yếu nhất. Trong phòng đầu Doãn Trí Thánh không tại, Khương Daniel gương mặt cọ tại hắn trên gáy, nóng để người cảm thấy nhiều do dự một giây đều là sóng tốn thời gian.

Thế là hắn dứt khoát chủ động xoay người, thăm dò tính hôn một chút đối phương chóp mũi, "Ngươi muốn làm sao?"

Khương Daniel lại lắc đầu, "Ta muốn ôm ngươi ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình, lại kịp phản ứng lúc Khương Daniel đã cẩn thận từng li từng tí ôm hắn eo, sợ bị cự tuyệt, ngay cả đầu ngón tay động tác đều nhu hòa không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có chút động dung, tiến tới cam chịu nhắm mắt lại.

Hắn biết dạng này không tốt ---- tựa như một đứa bé mới được một bình xanh xanh đỏ đỏ bánh kẹo, hắn cũng biết một ngày chỉ có thể ăn một viên, nhưng hắn khống chế không nổi mình đi tưởng tượng, tiếp theo khỏa hương vị sẽ có bao nhiêu ngọt ngào.

Lúc trước đang chọn tú tiết mục thời điểm bọn hắn còn không có cái tầng quan hệ này. Trong sinh hoạt xa xỉ nhất tưởng tượng vĩnh viễn vây quanh xuất đạo cùng thành danh.

Thế nhưng là về sau khi bọn hắn rốt cục đứng tại hình tam giác đỉnh, lại lại bắt đầu khát vọng những người bình thường kia thường ngày.

Bọn hắn mới hai mươi mấy tuổi, muốn đồ vật tựa hồ vĩnh viễn sẽ không giảm bớt. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi dạng này, hắn cảm giác mình giống một con không biết bơi cá, sớm muộn cũng có một ngày sẽ tại ảo tưởng không thực tế bên trong chết chìm.

Cái kia buổi tối hắn ngủ cũng không tốt, hôm sau tỉnh lại lúc Khương Daniel đã không tại.

Hắn đứng dậy ra khỏi phòng, trông thấy vừa vặn từ phòng tắm ra Khương Daniel. Hắn ánh mắt lướt qua đối phương dưới ánh mắt mặt một vòng nhàn nhạt bóng tối, cuối cùng chậm rãi rơi vào món kia lên cầu màu hồng phấn lông trên áo.

Khương Daniel trên mặt gặp nạn phải ngượng ngùng, "Ca, liên quan tới chuyện tối ngày hôm qua ── "

"Ta hiểu." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đánh gãy hắn, "Đều là bởi vì trời rất là lạnh."

Hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ trong nháy mắt ảm đạm đi.

Thời tiết thật quá lạnh.

6.

Năm 2017 lúc kết thúc, Khương Daniel tựa ở bảo mẫu xe trên cửa sổ xe nhìn xem phương xa chân trời tràn ra mảng lớn lộng lẫy pháo hoa.

Hàng trước Doãn Trí Thánh tại hồi phục bằng hữu gửi tới năm mới tin nhắn, ghế sau bên trong mấy cái đệ đệ thì tại không sợ người khác làm phiền tranh đoạt một bình còn thừa lại hai phần ba bia. Người đại diện từ trên ghế lái phụ quay đầu lại, bảo ngày mai không có hành trình, mọi người nắm chặt thời gian nghỉ ngơi đi. Tiếp lấy bọn hắn đều nghe thấy Kim Tại Hoán phẫn nộ gầm thét ── Phác Hữu Trấn cuối cùng đem kia bình bia cho vẩy vào hắn trên quần.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lúc này thật nhanh nắm một chút tay của hắn, cười cùng hắn nói, "Chúc mừng năm mới."

Thế là Khương Daniel đột nhiên ý thức được bọn hắn chỉ còn lại 36 5 ngày.

Mặc kệ là đoàn thể sinh hoạt, vẫn là hắn đối bên người người này đơn phương yêu mến, đều tại còn chưa bắt đầu lúc liền đã nhìn thấy kết cục.

Cho nên hắn không có lập trường đi oán trách đối phương chuyện gì.

Cái này kỳ thật chỉ so với hắn lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca tại cái kia rét lạnh sáng sớm bên trong đối với hắn cười rã rời vừa bất đắc dĩ, nói, "Chúng ta bây giờ dạng này không tốt sao?"

Hắn lắc đầu, biểu hiện được như cái không chiếm được đường ăn tiểu bằng hữu, "Còn có thể càng tốt hơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một chút, lại mở miệng thời điểm đổi một loại càng thêm giọng ôn hòa, chợt nghe vào như dỗ hài tử, "Loại chuyện này nói trắng ra, kỳ thật cùng cõng dù nhảy từ trên cao nhảy xuống cũng không có có chênh lệch ── nhưng nếu như ngươi ngay từ đầu liền biết trên người dù nhảy là xấu rơi, ngươi còn chọn nhảy xuống sao?"

Hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, đem đã khắp bên trên con mắt thủy khí cho hung hăng ép trở về.

"Ta đã nhảy đi xuống." Hắn nói, "Ta cho là ngươi cũng nguyện ý."

Hắn không đợi được Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng ứng liền vội vàng chạy ra ngoài, phủ thêm áo khoác, buộc lại dây giày, một mạch mà thành.

So với bị cự tuyệt, hắn sợ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mình lúc biểu lộ ── không chỉ là ôn nhu, kia càng giống một loại không có chút nào phân tấc dung túng.

Chính là loại này dung túng đem hắn trở nên càng ngày càng lòng tham.

Trước kia chỉ là muốn yêu, hiện tại thế nào, hiện tại hắn chỉ muốn muốn người này yêu.

Năm 2018 lúc bắt đầu, lão tiểu Lại Quan Lâm dẫn đầu tại trong túc xá hứa lên năm mới nguyện vọng.

Lý Đại Huy vượt lên trước phát biểu, nói hi vọng có thể lại cao lớn năm centimet.

Phác Hữu Trấn sau đó đuổi theo, nói hắn cũng không có yêu cầu khác, có thể mọc so tiểu tử này cao liền đi.

Cả phòng thiện ý trong tiếng cười hắn đột ngột mở miệng, nói, "Ta hi vọng thời gian có thể qua chậm một chút."

Tại hắn bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, qua càng chậm một chút đi.

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng vô số lần nghĩ tới, nếu như hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa không có cái tầng quan hệ này liền tốt.

Một năm rưỡi nói ngắn cũng không ngắn, nói dài lại cũng không dài. Nếu như chỉ là bằng hữu, bọn hắn liền có thể tại thông hướng mơ ước trên đường tâm vô bàng vụ tiến lên, sẽ không vì chết đi thời gian tiếc nuối, càng sẽ không bởi vì nhìn không thấy tương lai mà ước chừng bất an. Bọn hắn có thể tại lễ trao giải bên trên không thẹn với lương tâm ôm, cũng có thể tại hẹn xong thời gian bên trong tiêu sái quay người cáo biệt.

Hắn thậm chí cam chịu nghĩ tới không bằng chán ghét người này đi ── chán ghét hắn tự tiện vi phạm, chán ghét hắn đem mình biến thành một cái lòng tham không đáy tiểu hài.

Song khi Khương Daniel lại một lần đem hắn nhấn tại chăn bông chồng bên trong hôn lúc, hắn nghĩ đến quên đi thôi, được rồi. Cái này cố chấp đồ ngốc kỳ thật một chút cũng không có sai.

Hắn thở dài, đưa tay đẩy Khương Daniel bả vai, nói, "Đem đèn quan đi."

Khương Daniel lại không động, ngược lại nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn tinh tế xem tường tận, "Ca có phải là vừa gầy rồi?"

"Có sao? Chính ta không cảm thấy."

"Ca không thể lại gầy đi." Hắn nửa là nghiêm túc, nửa là đùa giỡn nói, "Ta lần thứ nhất gặp ngươi thời điểm liền suy nghĩ, như thế mảnh chân, khiêu vũ cũng không biết có thể hay không gãy mất."

Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại, giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn xem hắn, "Vậy ngươi biết ta lần thứ nhất gặp ngươi thời điểm đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, rốt cục đứng dậy đóng lại đèn.

"Ta đang suy nghĩ ── người này làm sao đều ở cười, nếu có thể nhìn hắn khóc một lần liền tốt."

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, rất nhanh liền lại mỉm cười, "Ta có phải là để ngươi thất vọng rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu, nói, "Nhưng nếu là còn tiếp tục như vậy, ngươi sớm muộn cũng sẽ khóc."

"Ngươi vẫn luôn rất vui vẻ, ta hi vọng ngươi vĩnh viễn vui sướng như vậy." Hắn ôn nhu, từng chữ nói ra mà nói, "Cho nên cứ như vậy đi, Daniel. Ngươi không muốn lại thích ta."

8.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm liền biết, người này coi như không làm thần tượng, cũng sẽ là cái rất diễn viên giỏi.

Lại bất luận hắn tướng mạo vốn là phát triển, hết lần này tới lần khác còn mọc lên một đôi mông lung đa tình con mắt, bị đôi mắt này nhìn thời điểm, không phải có muốn hay không vấn đề, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy mình nhất định phải, cũng hẳn là muốn yêu hắn.

Nhưng là hắn không hi vọng dạng này.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mình có chán ghét lý do của người này.

Kỳ thật đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu hắn liền không có lý do thích người này. Muốn nói lâu ngày sinh tình, kia hắn rõ ràng càng hẳn là đối Doãn Trí Thánh động tâm. Muốn nói thấy sắc khởi ý, trong vòng giải trí nhiều như vậy nụ hoa giống như xinh đẹp gương mặt, hắn làm sao khổ lưu luyến một cái không có ngực lại không mông, ôm lấy hắn cảm giác vĩnh viễn giống như là ôm lấy một đống xương đầu giống như nam nhân.

Huống chi Ung Thánh Hựu nói không sai, hắn một mực là một cái rất người vui sướng.

Nếu như không phải là bởi vì người này, hắn sẽ không trở nên nôn nóng bất an, lo được lo mất, đem mỗi ngày đều trôi qua giống như là bước về phía tận thế đếm ngược tính theo thời gian.

Cho nên hắn hiện tại hẳn là buông lỏng một hơi, hẳn là thuận nước đẩy thuyền kết thúc đoạn này không hiểu thấu quan hệ.

Hắn rõ ràng đã ấp ủ đầy mình ác độc lời nói, cuối cùng lại chỉ là khe khẽ thở dài, nói, "Ta không thích ngươi."

"Ta không thích ngươi đối tất cả mọi người ôn nhu, ta không thích ngươi quan tâm người khác thắng qua chính mình."

"Ta không thích ngươi nhìn nét mặt của ta."

"Ta không thích ngươi rõ ràng khổ sở muốn chết, lại còn muốn hao tâm tổn trí ở trước mặt ta bảo trì mỉm cười."

Hắn biết mình thời khắc này biểu lộ nhất định rất chật vật, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng không biết làm sao ánh mắt để trong lòng của hắn hơi cân bằng một điểm.

Hắn giống một cái hư mất, giam không được vòi nước, tiếp tục cam chịu mà nói, "Ta không thích ngươi tự cho là đúng, ngươi cho rằng ta nghĩ muốn khoái lạc, nhưng kỳ thật ta thật chính là muốn ── là ngươi có thể làm ta dũng cảm một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu chật vật mở miệng, nói, "Ngươi nghe ta nói, ngươi chỉ là còn không nghĩ rõ ràng ── "

Khương Daniel lập tức đánh gãy hắn, "Ta nghĩ rất rõ ràng. Ta không thích ngươi, ca, ta cũng sớm đã không thích ngươi."

"Ta có chừng bệnh."

Hắn đứng ở một mảnh trong bóng tối, nghe thấy tiếng tim đập của mình lớn giống như là sau giờ ngọ mưa rào có sấm chớp.

"Không phải làm sao lại như thế yêu ngươi."

9.

Ngay tại một phút trước kia, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể lừa mình dối người.

Nhưng là hiện tại, hắn quyết định làm một cái dũng cảm người.

10.

"Bệnh này sợ là sẽ phải truyền nhiễm."

"Hiện tại ta cũng bắt đầu yêu ngươi."

FIN


	84. Chapter 84

0.

Bạn trai cùng mình cùng lớp là một loại gì thể nghiệm.

Là tại dưới bàn học mập mờ ngoắc ngoắc ngón út, là cách nửa gian phòng học trao đổi một cái chỉ có lẫn nhau mới hiểu ánh mắt, là tràn ngập non nớt lời tâm tình tờ giấy nhỏ, là trời mưa xuống ngươi không mang dù, hắn dùng áo khoác vì ngươi chống lên một phương ấm áp tiểu thiên địa.

Mà Khương Daniel sẽ nói, kia cũng là bạn trai của người khác.

Bạn trai của hắn đã không có khả năng cùng hắn quang minh chính đại câu ngón út, càng không khả năng dùng áo khoác thay hắn che gió che mưa, thậm chí ngay cả hai người bọn họ tại yêu đương chuyện này đều không có người biết.

Bởi vì bạn trai của hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, đồng thời cũng là hắn chủ nhiệm sư.

1.

Đây đã là Khương Daniel cái này tuần lễ lần thứ ba bị gọi tiến phòng giáo sư làm việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ khó coi , liên đới để Khương Daniel cũng thu liễm ý cười, hai cánh tay bứt rứt chơi lấy khe quần tiểu tùng thoát đầu sợi, sửng sốt không có dám ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày tại thu lại sách bài tập bên trên bôi xoá và sửa đổi, con kia đỏ bút đại khái nhanh không có nước, họa trên giấy vết tích nhạt cơ hồ nhìn không thấy. Hắn bực bội dùng sức vung hai lần, nghe thấy người bên cạnh cẩn thận từng li từng tí gọi hắn, "Ca, ngươi sinh khí sao?"

Hắn để bút xuống, nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, "Ta nói qua ở trường học đừng gọi ta như vậy."

Người kia mấp máy môi, không nói lời nào.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói ngươi tại hắn trên lớp luôn luôn ngủ gà ngủ gật."

"Ta chán ghét toán học."

"Kia lão đến trễ lại là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vòng ngực, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Ngươi có phải hay không dự định nói cho ta, ngươi cũng chán ghét trường học?"

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, "Trước kia là."

"Hiện tại thế nào?"

Hắn vươn tay, thật nhanh biến mất Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không biết lúc nào cọ bên trên phấn viết tro, "Bây giờ không phải là có lão sư tại sao."

Lúc này chính là tan học thời gian, trong văn phòng lão sư vụn vặt lẻ tẻ đi không ít. Người trước mặt lá gan lớn lên, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị đem mặt tiến tới, cười vô tội lại lấy lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thế là cũng cười, ánh mắt của hắn rất sáng, lúc cười lên cong thành mặt trăng hình dạng, để hắn nhìn qua cực giống một loại nào đó tiểu động vật ---- chuẩn xác mà nói, giống một con gấp đối xử mọi người đi lấy lòng con mèo.

"Thiếu dùng bài này, đến trễ hay là phải phạt." Hắn từ một xấp sách bài tập bên trong tìm tới Khương Daniel danh tự, tiện tay đưa tới, "Nội quy trường học năm lần, ngày mai tan học trước không giao ra được liền gấp bội."

Khương Daniel cũng không giận, mượn sổ ghi chép che lấp một thanh nắm đầu ngón tay của hắn, "Ta có thể đi lão sư nhà viết sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định lắc đầu, đối phương lại trước một bước đùa nghịch lên lại, "Để ta đi nha, ngày mai là thứ bảy a."

Hắn thở dài, mềm lòng, "Chìa khoá tại chậu hoa phía dưới, ngươi đi trước, ta còn có bài thi không có đổi."

Khương Daniel được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, "Ta chờ ngươi a."

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩng đầu, "Không cần, ngươi về trước đi đem bài tập cho làm một lần."

"Thế nhưng là ta càng muốn làm hơn điểm khác."

Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa trước đó trước một bước chạy ra ngoài, suýt nữa đụng vào chính ôm một điệt sách giáo khoa vào cửa Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Đối mới biết hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ tốt, trở lại trên chỗ ngồi về sau nhịn không được trêu ghẹo nói, " ngươi đối với người ta tiểu bằng hữu nói cái gì rồi? Đem hắn khẩn trương thành như thế."

"Hắn không phải tiểu bằng hữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu hít thở sâu một hơi, hết sức làm mình mỉm cười nhìn qua ra vẻ đạo mạo.

"Hắn tháng trước liền đầy mười tám tuổi."

2.

Bọn hắn đại khái là từ ba tháng trước bắt đầu không quá thuần khiết thầy trò quan hệ.

Ở trước đó, làm một đối học tập không quá để tâm, liền xuất liên tục tịch suất đều tràn ngập nguy hiểm lớp ở cuối xe, Khương Daniel cùng vị lão sư mới này gặp nhau ít đến thương cảm. Hắn đến trễ lại về sớm, khi đi học còn luôn luôn ngủ gà ngủ gật, nhưng đối phương xưa nay không quản.

Lớp học nữ hài tử ngược lại là thường xuyên nhấc lên hắn, nói hắn trình độ tốt, lại yêu cười, mấu chốt là dáng dấp còn soái, đơn là nhớ tới gương mặt kia, liền cảm giác mỗi ngày sáng sớm đi học đều có động lực. Khương Daniel ngay từ đầu xem thường, kết quả có một lần hắn vểnh tự học buổi tối, chuẩn bị từ cửa sau trượt thời điểm ra đi lại trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một người đàn ông xa lạ đứng chung một chỗ, trên mặt khó được thu liễm ý cười, nhìn qua có chút bực bội.

Nam nhân kia nắm lấy tay của hắn, biểu lộ cũng khó coi, "Ta đều đã xin thứ lỗi, xin nhận lỗi, ngươi còn muốn thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, giãy giãy hất tay của hắn ra, "Ta không muốn thế nào, ta liền nghĩ chia tay."

"Ta cùng hắn ── đó chính là uống nhiều, ngươi cần phải như thế à?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng, "Có uống hay không nhiều chính ngươi rõ ràng."

Người kia mắng câu thô tục, quay đầu hùng hùng hổ hổ đi. Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại nguyên chỗ đứng trong chốc lát, mới từ trong túi sờ bao thuốc, chuẩn bị điểm lên thời điểm đã nhìn thấy có chút lúng túng ngồi xổm ở bên tường Khương Daniel, hắn ngây ra một lúc, rất nhanh nhưng lại dù bận vẫn ung dung mỉm cười, "Ngươi đều nghe thấy rồi?"

Hắn lúc nói chuyện động tác trên tay cũng không ngừng, ngón cái lưu loát lật ra cái bật lửa cái nắp, bởi vì gầy, châm lửa thời điểm một tiết xương cổ tay đột xuất đến, cái kia đường cong cực kì đẹp đẽ. Khương Daniel giật mình, vô ý thức mà nói, "Trường học cấm khói."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi híp mắt lại dò xét hắn, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Trường học còn cấm chỉ học sinh nhiễm tóc đâu."

Thế là trước mấy ngày vừa mới lấy mái tóc phiêu thành kim sắc Khương Daniel không dám nói lời nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng hít một ngụm khói, nói, "Chuyện mới vừa rồi ngươi đừng nói ra."

Khương Daniel cũng không biết ở đâu ra dũng khí, đột nhiên ma xui quỷ khiến đến một câu, "Vậy ta có chỗ tốt gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, cười, "Quái bất chấp mọi thứ lão sư tổng nói ngươi là phiền phức nhân vật."

Hắn thuốc lá ném đi, dùng mũi chân tùy ý ép hai lần. Tàn thuốc bên trên hoả tinh vùng vẫy một hồi liền dập tắt, hương vị kia lại vẫn còn, hắn nhích lại gần mình thời điểm Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình sắp ngạt thở, trong lỗ mũi tất cả đều là nicotin sang cay mùi.

Hắn nói, "Đi thôi, ta mời ngươi ăn cơm."

Khương Daniel thật sắp không thở nổi.

Về sau bọn hắn lân cận đi trường học phụ cận tiệm ăn nhanh. Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn điểm gói phục vụ, mình lại chỉ cần một ly cà phê, ngồi đối diện hắn mặt không thay đổi trượt điện thoại di động. Khương Daniel một bên ăn cái gì một bên không chỗ ở dò xét hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được, hỏi, "Vừa mới cái kia là lão sư bạn trai sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, "Nói chính xác, là bạn trai cũ."

"Hắn cùng người khác đi ngủ rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, "Tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi không cảm thấy mình quản nhiều lắm sao?"

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình đại khái đỏ mặt, "Hắn sẽ hối hận."

"Mượn ngươi cát ngôn."

"Lão sư." Hắn cân nhắc một chút dùng từ, "Ngươi có thể hay không để ý, bạn trai niên kỷ so ngươi nhỏ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hững hờ liếc hắn một cái, "Nhỏ bao nhiêu?"

"Còn kém một tháng liền đầy mười tám tuổi ── được hay không?"

3.

Kia ly cà phê cuối cùng cũng không uống xong, bị Ung Thánh Hựu tính cả cái khác đồ ăn cặn bã cùng một chỗ quét vào thùng rác.

Đi ra tiệm ăn nhanh thời điểm thời gian vừa qua khỏi sáu điểm, hắn còn ý đồ đem Khương Daniel mang về trường học tham gia tự học buổi tối, ai biết người kia trượt cũng thật là nhanh, chỉ chớp mắt liền chạy tới lập tức đường đối diện, hướng về phía hắn dùng sức phất tay, nhìn hình miệng giống là nói: Ngày mai gặp.

Hắn vô ý thức mỉm cười. Mặc dù người trước mặt quần áo đâm loạn thất bát tao, trên lỗ tai còn treo mấy cái dở dở ương ương vòng tai, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có một ý tưởng, kỳ thật hắn không hề giống các lão sư khác nói xấu như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tiếp nhận lớp này thời điểm liền nghe qua tên của hắn, đi theo còn đều không phải tốt hơn hình dung từ, cúp học, trốn học, phục nghi không ngay ngắn ── duy nhất đáng giá tán thưởng đại khái là câu lạc bộ hoạt động biểu hiện xuất chúng, tháng trước đại biểu trường học tham gia vũ đạo tranh tài, thế mà còn cầm cái cao trung tổ á quân.

Trận đấu kia hắn cũng nhìn, Khương Daniel khiêu vũ dáng vẻ nhìn qua cùng bình thường không giống nhau lắm, tự tại giống như là một đuôi trở lại trong nước cá.

Mà ba mười phút trước ngồi ở trước mặt mình hắn lại là một loại khác bộ dáng. Nghiêm túc, vô tội, trong lúc nhất thời lại để người hung ác không hạ tâm đến cự tuyệt.

Bởi vậy hắn cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí, tương đối uyển chuyển nói, "Ta 24 tuổi."

Kết nếu như đối phương vẫn như cũ một mặt chân thành, "Không có việc gì, ta không chê ngươi lớn tuổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hít thở sâu một hơi, "Ý của ta là ── ta không làm vị thành niên."

Khương Daniel cười, "Ta lại sẽ không vĩnh viễn vị thành niên."

Ung Thánh Hựu á khẩu không trả lời được, chỉ có thể nhìn người trước mặt hai ba lần giải quyết hết thức ăn trên bàn, chắp tay trước ngực, hướng hắn nháy nháy mắt, "Tạ ơn chiêu đãi ── lần sau đổi ta mời ngươi a?"

Hắn nói quá tự nhiên, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần bỏ lỡ cự tuyệt thời cơ tốt nhất.

Hôm sau hắn quả nhiên khó được có mặt sớm tự học, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến phòng học đã nhìn thấy đầu kia trương dương tóc vàng. Mà hắn cũng chính nhìn xem mình, đại khái là sáng sớm đến vội vàng, hắn nhất chà xát lưu biển đột ngột nhếch lên đến, nói thực ra, nhìn qua có chút buồn cười.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là đem khóe miệng hướng phía dưới ép ép, lật ra sổ ghi chép bắt đầu điểm danh.

Điểm đến Khương Daniel thời điểm hắn cũng là đột nhiên lên nói đùa tâm tư, nhịn không được lắm miệng một câu, "Hôm nay nghĩ như thế nào đến muốn lên học rồi?"

Người kia tại một mảnh cười vang bên trong ngượng ngùng đứng lên, hỏi, "Muốn nói thật không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười trả lời, "Ta nhưng không nhớ rõ dạy qua các ngươi nói láo."

Nhưng mà một giây sau hắn liền cười không nổi.

Khương Daniel nói, "Bởi vì liền từ hôm qua bắt đầu, ta ở đây có người thích."

4.

Khương Daniel cũng không nói lên được mình rốt cuộc thích người này cái gì.

Hắn dáng dấp xác thực nhìn rất đẹp, tính tình cũng không giống cái khác lớp mười hai chủ nhiệm sư xấu như vậy. Ngẫu nhiên tại hành lang bên trên gặp học sinh sẽ còn cười chào hỏi, nhưng Khương Daniel thăm một lần cái kia tiếu dung, một điểm nhiệt độ cũng không có, hắn kỳ thật ai cũng không quan tâm.

Ngày đó ngoài ý muốn gặp được tình huống càng ngồi vững chính mình suy đoán. Ung Thánh Hựu tại đốt thuốc thời điểm rõ ràng đã không có đem mình làm học sinh nhìn.

Nhưng là hắn để cho mình giữ bí mật, loại kia cùng người khác tổng cộng có một cái bí mật cảm giác rất khó không khiến người tâm động.

Về sau tại tiệm ăn nhanh bên trong loại cảm giác này càng thêm mãnh liệt. Hắn đang ăn Hamburger thời điểm không cẩn thận cọ bên trên tương liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, duỗi ra ngón tay trực tiếp thuận khóe miệng của hắn xát quá khứ.

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, không có tránh, nhịp tim lại không thích hợp, nhanh giống như là chơi một lần nhảy lầu cơ.

Tiếp theo sự tình liền tất cả đều là xông động, nhưng sau đó Khương Daniel cũng không hối hận, hắn thậm chí len lén trở về về trường học, tránh tại phòng giáo sư làm việc bên ngoài nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu phê chữa một trương lại một trương bài thi. Người kia dùng một tay chống đỡ cái cằm, chuyện gì cũng không đang suy nghĩ thời điểm nhìn qua rốt cục không giống ngày bình thường lạnh lùng như vậy.

Khương Daniel tại ngoài cửa sổ đứng gần ba mười phút, trên đường Ung Thánh Hựu đánh một lần chợp mắt, đầu một ngừng một lát dáng vẻ có điểm giống là trong nhà hắn nuôi mèo. Hắn nhìn một chút liền cười, cảm thấy mình lại tìm đến một cái thích đối phương lý do tốt.

Hôm sau hắn lại lệ cũ vểnh tự học buổi tối, lần này còn chưa đi đến cửa sau liền gặp Ung Thánh Hựu. Người kia dựa lưng vào tường, đang hút thuốc lá. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, hay là đi tới, nói, "Ta nghe người ta nói, hút thuốc già nhanh."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, tiện tay đem tàn thuốc ép ở trên vách tường dập tắt, "Ngươi cũng sẽ lão."

Khương Daniel thuận nước đẩy thuyền, "Cho nên ta có thể truy ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một chút, thở dài, "Khương ── đồng học, ta tại ngươi cái tuổi này thời điểm cũng thường thường không làm rõ ràng được mình muốn là cái gì ---- "

Hắn bị Khương Daniel vội vàng xao động đánh gãy, "Ta mười tám tuổi, không phải tám tuổi, ta biết mình thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm ngươi biết cái đếch gì. Hắn có chút bất đắc dĩ, khó được ở trước mặt đối phương biểu hiện như cái chân chính lão sư, "Vậy ngươi nói, ngươi thích ta cái gì đâu?"

Thái độ của hắn để Khương Daniel biết người này căn bản không có đem mình coi là thật. Cái này khiến hắn có chút nhụt chí, đầy mình cảm xúc ngăn ở cổ họng, lại sửng sốt cái gì đều nói không nên lời.

Mà đối phương hiển nhiên hiểu lầm hắn trầm mặc, phối hợp còn nói, "Phổ Rüster nói qua, tất cả sai lầm nghiêm trọng đều có một cái cộng đồng tính chất, chính là không có khắc chế tình cảm xúc động." Hắn giống mỗi một cái thành thục đại nhân như thế vỗ vỗ Khương Daniel bả vai, "Ngươi còn nhỏ, ngươi chậm rãi sẽ hiểu rõ đến, rất nhiều chuyện kỳ thật cùng ngươi tưởng tượng không giống."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu, thật nhanh lẩm bẩm một câu gì. Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe rõ, đành phải tiến về phía trước một bước đem lỗ tai tiến đến bên miệng hắn, "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn gần trong gang tấc lông mi, lại hướng xuống chính là sóng mũi cao cùng bởi vì nói chuyện mà một trương một hạp bờ môi.

Hắn nhớ tới đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó cọ tại mình bên miệng ngón tay xúc cảm, không biết bờ môi có phải là cũng giống vậy mềm như vậy.

Thế là hắn ma xui quỷ khiến mà nói, "Thế nhưng là ta hiện tại liền muốn biết một chút."

Tiếp lấy hắn cúi đầu xuống, không chút do dự hôn tới.

5.

Kia thậm chí không thể xem như một nụ hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trên môi thật nhanh lướt qua một điểm ấm áp, hắn sửng sốt một chút, lấy lại tinh thần muốn nói chuyện lúc người kia cũng đã chạy xa. Hắn híp mắt đi xem người kia bóng lưng, vai rộng, chân dài ── chân dài không biết có hay không một trăm centimet. Nghĩ tới đây thời điểm hắn vô ý thức liếm môi một cái, ngọt, hắn đoán đối phương đại khái vừa uống qua dâu tây sữa bò.

Hắn phát phát hiện mình cũng không ghét cái mùi kia, hắn cũng biết đây không phải một cái tốt dấu hiệu.

Đặc biệt là từ cái này về sau, Khương Daniel tồn đang trở nên càng rõ ràng.

Hắn tại sách bài tập bên trên nhắn lại cho mình: Ta thích lão sư hôm nay mặc cái này áo len, màu lam là vận may của ta sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm làm không nhìn thấy, lật qua một trang về sau nhưng lại trông thấy một câu nói khác: Ta biết ngươi sẽ làm bộ nhìn không thấy, nhưng ta liền ngay cả dạng này ngươi cũng thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt hốc mồm, đồng thời cực kỳ không cam lòng thừa nhận, mình vì câu nói này tâm động đến thiếu một phút.

Lân cận tòa giáo toán học Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đúng vào lúc này bu lại, "Lớp các ngươi cái kia Khương Daniel ---- "

Hắn có tật giật mình, thật nhanh đóng lại sách bài tập, "Hắn làm sao rồi?"

Đối phương kỳ quái nhìn hắn một hồi, nói, "Hắn gần nhất rất ngoan, giống như không chút trốn học."

Hắn hồi ức một chút người kia tại trên lớp học quả thực là chống đỡ mí mắt không để cho mình ngủ dáng vẻ, cười, "Hắn vốn là không xấu."

"Người là không xấu, nhưng cái thành tích này ----" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ trên bàn lật ra một tờ bài thi, đưa tới, "Đều lớp mười hai, cái thành tích này làm sao đều không thể nào nói nổi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận bài thi, nhìn phía trên thật to màu đỏ một chút, ở trong lòng cảm thán một câu ---- người này đến cùng đều trong trường học học thứ gì. Nhưng trên mặt vẫn còn là một bộ đứng đắn dáng vẻ, nói, "Xác thực không ra cái gì, ta quay đầu liền đi nói một chút hắn."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật gật đầu, đổi cái ngữ khí trêu ghẹo mà nói, "Kỳ thật đi, ta cũng không phải là không thể lý giải hắn vì cái gì không tâm tư học tập."

"Ừm?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhún nhún vai, "Cũng muốn yêu sớm chứ sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền có chút chột dạ, tìm cái kiểm tra môn hộ lấy cớ vội vàng rời đi văn phòng. Bước nhanh đi tại hành lang bên trên thời điểm hắn mới ý thức tới hành vi của mình ngây thơ buồn cười, giống như là ở trong lòng thăm dò đầy bí mật học sinh trung học.

Tiếp lấy hắn đã nhìn thấy để cho mình biến thành dạng này kẻ cầm đầu. Người kia đưa lưng về phía hắn, tại không có một ai phòng hoạt động câu lạc bộ trong mang theo tai nghe nghe ca nhạc.

Hắn do dự một chút, đi qua kéo xuống đối phương tai nghe. Khương Daniel quay đầu lại, trông thấy là hắn lúc ngay cả ánh mắt đều phát sáng lên, "Lão sư là đặc địa tới tìm ta sao?"

Nét mặt của hắn đều khiến Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lúc trước nhà hàng xóm bên trong nuôi chó con, ngây thơ lại chân thành, tới gần ngươi thời điểm căn bản sẽ không để ý ngươi cầm trong tay chính là đồ ăn hay là côn bổng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, nói, "Hiện tại là muộn thời gian tự học."

Khương Daniel cười rất lấy lòng, "Thế nhưng là khí tượng dự báo bảo hôm nay sẽ hạ tuyết, đợi trong phòng học quá đáng tiếc."

Ung Thánh Hựu lười nghe hắn giảo biện, "Tùy ngươi."

Kết quả Khương Daniel tại hắn quay người trước đó bắt lấy hắn tay, hắn nhíu nhíu mày, vừa muốn dùng lực tránh ra, chỉ nghe thấy người kia vô cùng đáng thương mở miệng, nói, "Ta chân tê dại, ngươi kéo ta một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách, đành phải lôi kéo hắn đứng dậy, nghĩ buông tay ra thời điểm lại phát hiện đầu ngón tay đã bị đối phương chế trụ. Hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, hỏi, "Ngươi muốn thế nào?"

Hắn trước kia đã làm tốt mặc kệ đối phương nói cái gì đều muốn cự tuyệt chuẩn bị, ai biết Khương Daniel suy nghĩ mạch kín vĩnh viễn để hắn trở tay không kịp.

Hắn nói, "Ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ nhìn tuyết đầu mùa."

6.

Cuối cùng bọn hắn lại đi nhà kia tiệm ăn nhanh.

Khương Daniel đầu tiên là chọn một cái vị trí gần cửa sổ, tiếp lấy lại xung phong nhận việc đi chọn món ăn. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, từ trong bóp da móc ra hai tấm tiền mặt đưa tới, người kia lại lắc đầu, nói, "Lần này đổi ta mời ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là lúc này mới nhớ tới cái kia trò đùa giống như ước định, hắn cười cười, không có lại kiên trì, chỉ làm cho đối phương thay mình điểm ly cà phê.

Quá trình ăn cơm bên trong Khương Daniel hào hứng một mực rất cao, hắn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nói lên giấc mộng của hắn ── mở một gian thuộc về mình vũ đạo phòng làm việc. Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu không phải am hiểu cổ vũ người khác cái loại người này, thế nhưng là người trước mặt nhìn qua tinh thần phấn chấn , liên đới để cả người hắn đều không hiểu thấu mềm mại xuống tới. Thế là hắn cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí, nói, "Lần trước trận đấu kia ta nhìn, ta cảm thấy ngươi nhảy rất tốt."

Khương Daniel được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, "So quán quân còn tốt chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dung túng mỉm cười, "So quán quân còn tốt."

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, đột nhiên đưa tay bịt mặt mình, từ khe hở lộ ra đến thanh âm buồn buồn, giống như là đang cười, cũng giống là đang làm nũng, "Xong, ta giống như càng thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại kịch liệt tiếng tim đập bên trong lại một lần nhớ tới câu nói kia ── trách không được tất cả mọi người nói gia hỏa này là phiền phức nhân vật.

Bọn hắn từ trong tiệm lúc đi ra sắc trời đã hoàn toàn tối.

Khương Daniel đề nghị tiễn hắn về nhà, bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đốt ngón tay gõ một cái đầu, cười mắng hắn không biết lớn nhỏ. Nhưng cuối cùng cũng không có cố chấp qua đối phương khó được kiên trì, đành phải sóng vai đứng tại trạm dừng phía dưới chờ lên xe buýt.

Thời tiết rất lạnh, Khương Daniel đưa tay chà xát mình phiếm hồng chóp mũi, một mặt tiếc hận oán trách, "Khí tượng dự báo lại gạt người."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn còn băn khoăn tuyết đầu mùa, vô ý thức thả mềm ngữ khí, nói, "Mùa đông mới vừa mới bắt đầu, về sau kiểu gì cũng sẽ tuyết rơi."

"Nhưng là hôm nay không giống." Hắn dừng lại một chút, "Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình, "Ngươi hẳn là sớm một chút nói cho ta ── "

Khương Daniel giống như là bị nét mặt của hắn chọc cười, "Có thể cùng lão sư cùng nhau ăn cơm, ta đã rất vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nói không chính xác xúc động mình đến cùng là câu nói này, hay là đối phương lúc nói những lời này biểu lộ. Hắn từ trong túi móc ra cái bật lửa, nhấn hạ điểm lửa tay cầm về sau một vòng ấm áp màu vàng sáng cấp tốc trong không khí xông lên.

Hắn nói, "Đem cái này xem như bánh gatô bên trên ngọn nến, cầu ước nguyện đi."

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, "Chẳng lẽ không phải là ba cái nguyện vọng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn bị hắn khí cười, "Ba cái liền ba cái, đừng lề mà lề mề."

Đối phương rốt cục nghe lời nhắm mắt lại, như cái thành kính giáo đồ như thế chắp tay trước ngực, "Nguyện vọng thứ nhất ── ta vẫn là hi vọng hôm nay có thể tuyết rơi."

"Nguyện vọng thứ hai." Hắn phi thường ngượng ngùng hơi cười, "Ta hi vọng mình có thể nhanh lên lớn lên."

Ngây thơ quá lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải gương mặt của mình bị gió lạnh quát nóng lên, "Cái cuối cùng đâu?"

"Cái cuối cùng nguyện vọng muốn lặng lẽ hứa."

Hắn mở mắt, lại chỉ nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu má phải bên trên ba viên nốt ruồi, giống như là không cẩn thận rơi vào nhân gian lưu tinh.

"Ta hi vọng ── "

Chưa nói xong nguyện vọng bị ôn nhu cắt đứt, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm cả hắn phần gáy, tại hắn mười tám tuổi ngày đầu tiên, cho hắn một cái hàng thật giá thật hôn.

7.

Ngày đó bắt đầu, giữa bọn hắn bí mật từ một cái biến thành vô số cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng còn ghi nhớ lấy mình lão sư thân phận, cho nên bọn hắn chỉ có thể tại sau khi tan học vụng trộm gặp mặt, địa điểm không phải không người phòng học chính là hắn ở trường học phụ cận chung cư.

Khương Daniel nói, chúng ta giống như vậy không giống đang trộm tình?

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, nói vậy ngươi trước tiên cần phải để ta ngủ một lần.

Ai biết Khương Daniel thế mà một mặt chân thành nhẹ gật đầu, "Vậy lần sau có phải là liền đổi ta ngủ lão sư rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, rốt cục bắt đầu hoài nghi người này nói mình không có nói qua yêu đương có thể hay không căn bản chính là gạt người.

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel thực đang vu oan, hắn mới mười tám tuổi, nói đến yêu đương đến căn bản không hiểu được nắm phân tấc, dựa vào tất cả đều là bản năng.

Tỉ như muốn hôn, tỉ như muốn ôm, tỉ như muốn nói cho người của toàn thế giới ngươi là của ta.

Hắn đương nhiên cũng hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hay không đem bọn hắn sự tình nói ra, bị cự tuyệt về sau còn náo nửa ngày tính tình, tại đối phương cầm bình dâu tây sữa bò tới hống hắn thời điểm cố ý đứng thẳng lôi kéo khóe miệng, nói, "Ta không uống cái này."

Ung Thánh Hựu đùa hắn, "Thế nhưng là ngươi lần thứ nhất hôn ta thời điểm, trong mồm tất cả đều là cái mùi này."

Khương Daniel thật nhanh đỏ bên tai, hắn cảm thấy mình thực tế quá vô dụng, nhưng ở người này trước mặt hắn tựa hồ vốn là như vậy ---- đã chật vật lại không có chút nào nguyên tắc.

Cho nên hắn không phải là không thể lý giải đối phương suy tính, lão sư của hắn ôn nhu thay hắn lý hảo xốc xếch cổ áo, dùng một loại dỗ hài tử giống như ngữ khí hỏi hắn, "Lập tức liền muốn lễ Giáng Sinh, có cái gì muốn làm sự tình sao?"

Hắn thừa nhận khi đó mình hay là đang giận, "Ngày đó câu lạc bộ có luyện tập."

Ung Thánh Hựu lý giải gật đầu, "Vậy liền không có cách nào."

Khương Daniel hoảng hốt, tại hắn quay người trước đó thật nhanh ôm lấy hắn, "Nhưng là bảy điểm trước liền kết thúc, cho nên lão sư không thể cùng người khác cùng một chỗ qua lễ Giáng Sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, liền bị ôm lấy tư thế đưa tay đi vò tóc của hắn, "Ta nghe lớp học nữ hài tử nói, năm nay trung tâm thành phố cây thông Noel trang trí rất xinh đẹp."

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, nơi nào còn nhớ được cáu kỉnh, lập tức buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi, "Lão sư muốn đi nhìn sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thành thật mà nói, "Ta cảm thấy ngươi sẽ nghĩ nhìn."

Hắn rốt cuộc nhịn không được, ngốc hô hô mỉm cười, "Dạng này tính không tính hẹn hò?"

"Không tính."

Ung Thánh Hựu giảo hoạt nháy mắt mấy cái, "Tính ra ngoài trường dạy học."

8.

Lễ Giáng Sinh cùng ngày, Khương Daniel thừa dịp nghỉ trưa thời điểm cho Ung Thánh Hựu gửi nhắn tin: Lão sư, bảy giờ rưỡi tối, ta ở tàu điện ngầm số 4 lối ra chờ ngươi.

Đối phương hồi phục phải rất nhanh, hắn nhìn trên màn ảnh cái kia nho nhỏ 'Tốt' chữ cười ngây ngô nửa ngày, mới rốt cục bỏ được thu hồi điện thoại đi ngủ.

Chạng vạng tối câu lạc bộ luyện tập lúc hắn thái độ khác thường không yên lòng, bị những người khác trêu ghẹo hỏi có phải là yêu đương. Hắn do dự một chút, không có phủ nhận. Đối phương lập tức hưng phấn lên, cười mắng hắn không có suy nghĩ. Hắn cười khoát khoát tay, nói, "Mới xác định quan hệ không bao lâu, lại nói, chúng ta cũng không nghĩ trương dương."

Đối phương buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, "Vì cái gì a? Là ngươi nhận không ra người vẫn là hắn nhận không ra người?"

Hắn mấp máy môi, lập tức lại có chút á khẩu không trả lời được.

Kỳ thật dạng này tiêu cực ý nghĩ hắn cũng không phải là không có. Hắn thừa nhận mình ngây thơ, mới có thể lão nghĩ đến muốn làm chút chuyện gì để chứng minh tình yêu thật tồn tại. Hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu lại quá mức thành thục, thành thục đến xem nhẹ hắn cũng cần cảm giác an toàn, đồng thời lại nhiều lần đem bất an của hắn xem như bốc đồng nhỏ tính tình.

Hắn trước kia còn cảm thấy không chuyện gì, thế nhưng là khi hắn từ trạm xe lửa ra, một chút trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người đối diện chính là cái kia đã lâu không gặp bạn trai cũ về sau, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy hết thảy đều không thích hợp.

Hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, cất bước đi tới, "Lão sư."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, sắc mặt không dễ nhìn lắm, "Ngươi đến."

Hắn gật gật đầu, còn đến không kịp nói chuyện, người đối diện đã mở miệng trước, hỏi, "Ngươi vừa mới nói đang chờ người, chính là đang chờ tiểu tử này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng, "Làm ngươi chuyện gì sự tình."

"Mới bạn trai?" Đối phương trên dưới dò xét hắn vài lần, mang theo trào phúng ý vị ánh mắt tại hắn chế phục bên trên dừng lại hồi lâu, nói, "Hay là cái tiểu bằng hữu a, ngươi không khỏi cũng quá bụng đói ăn quàng."

Khương Daniel khẽ cắn môi, mắt thấy liền muốn xông về phía trước, người bên cạnh lại trước một bước mở miệng, ngữ khí hay là đồng dạng lạnh lùng đến cực điểm, "Hắn là đệ tử của ta."

Nói xong hắn liền lôi kéo Khương Daniel đi. Hắn hiếm khi ở trước mặt người ngoài cùng mình như thế thân cận, nhưng lúc này Khương Daniel lại một chút cũng không vui.

Hắn đang đi ra đi một đoạn đường về sau bỗng nhiên dừng bước, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, cái này mới nhìn rõ nét mặt của hắn rất không thích hợp, "Làm sao rồi?"

Khương Daniel cúi đầu, nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Lão sư vì cái gì không nói cho hắn, ta là bạn trai của ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, "Ngươi tại không cao hứng cái này?"

Nét mặt của hắn để Khương Daniel càng phát ra ủy khuất, "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta vẫn là cái tiểu hài tử, sẽ để cho ngươi đặc biệt mất mặt?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, ý đồ đi dắt tay của hắn, "Nói bậy chuyện gì."

Hắn lại hướng lui về phía sau một bước, tại đối phương kinh ngạc trong lúc biểu lộ thảm đạm hơi cười.

"Lão sư, ngươi là thật thích ta sao?"

9.

Ngày đó đối thoại cuối cùng vẫn là lấy Khương Daniel chạy trối chết chấm dứt.

Hắn tại xoay người một khắc này liền nhanh chóng hối hận, nhưng là việc đã đến nước này hắn kéo không xuống mặt quay đầu, chỉ có thể một đường chạy về nhà. Nửa đường điện thoại di động kêu một lần, hắn nói với mình lại mười giây đồng hồ, lại để cho hắn tùy hứng mười giây đồng hồ hắn liền nghe. Nhưng mà đối phương không cho hắn cơ hội này, tiếng chuông tại một giây sau liền đột ngột gián đoạn.

Hắn cảm thấy có điểm tâm chua, hóa ra Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình thích thậm chí ngay cả chèo chống mười giây đồng hồ chờ đợi đều không đủ.

Về sau thời gian bên trong hắn liền khác thường tiêu cực.

Trong lúc đó hắn điện thoại không tiếp, tin nhắn cũng không trở về, liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu khó được tại phòng hoạt động câu lạc bộ bên ngoài chờ mình kết thúc luyện tập, hắn cũng không có cảm kích, áo khoác một mặc liền từ cửa sau lén lút chạy đi.

Kỳ thật thật không phải hắn cố ý xếp đặt khoan dung, hắn thuần túy chính là sợ hãi, sợ người này rốt cục nghĩ thoáng muốn tới cùng chính mình nói chia tay.

Vì thế hắn thậm chí đi ngủ cũng ngủ không ngon, ban ngày khi đi học mơ mơ màng màng gục xuống bàn ngủ gà ngủ gật, hết lần này tới lần khác còn muốn nghe thấy lớp học nữ hài tử chẳng biết xấu hổ đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đặt câu hỏi, "Lão sư có bạn gái hay không a?"

Khương Daniel cả người hết sức rõ ràng cương một chút, lại sửng sốt không có ngẩng đầu.

Sau đó hắn chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cười mà không phải cười thanh âm, nói, "Xem như ── có đi."

Đám nữ hài tử phối hợp phát ra một tiếng ai thán, tiếp lấy lại hỏi, "Vậy nàng là cái chuyện gì người như vậy a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, "Niên kỷ so với ta nhỏ hơn, cá tính rất ngây thơ một người."

Khương Daniel càng không muốn ngẩng đầu, ủy khuất ngay cả khóe miệng đều đứng thẳng kéo xuống.

Có cái gan lớn nữ hài tử trêu ghẹo hỏi, "Vậy lão sư đến cùng coi trọng nàng nơi nào a?"

"Ta cũng không biết." Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy nét mặt của hắn, lại vẫn là nghe ra đối phương tựa hồ là cười, "Hắn tùy hứng, lại không thích đọc sách, mười khoa bên trong có tám khoa sẽ thất bại, còn rất thích phàn nàn là bởi vì lão sư lên lớp quá không thú vị."

"Hắn rất yêu suy nghĩ lung tung, có đôi khi ta rõ ràng là vì bảo hộ hắn, lại luôn bị hiểu lầm thành ghét bỏ hắn."

"Hắn còn rất đần, không biết làm sao giải thừa số phương trình, không biết nước Mỹ thủ đô nhưng thật ra là Washington mà không phải New York." Ung Thánh Hựu từng chữ nói ra, ngữ tốc chậm chạp mà ôn nhu, "Tựa như hắn cũng đồng dạng không biết, ta kỳ thật xa so với hắn tưởng tượng càng thích hắn."

Khương Daniel cái này nghĩ ngẩng đầu đều không được, bởi vì hắn biết mình đỏ mặt.

Hắn có chút muốn khóc, cũng có chút muốn cười, đương nhiên nhất vẫn còn nghĩ sớm một chút tan học, mới có thể dùng hành động hướng bạn trai của hắn chứng minh, mình cũng không phải là chuyện gì cũng không biết.

10.

Bạn trai là lão sư là một loại chuyện gì dạng thể nghiệm?

Khương Daniel đắc ý biểu thị: XXX các ngươi chuyện gì sự tình?

FIN


	85. Chapter 85

【 đan Ung 】 trong bầu trời đêm sáng nhất tinh

điểm ngạnh trả nợ

MV diễn sinh ngạnh X ngụy khoa chỉnh hình

0.

Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất mùa là mùa đông.

Lý do rất nhiều cũng rất tạp, có đơn thuần bởi vì thời tiết quá lạnh, cũng bởi vì ăn canh thời điểm luôn luôn không hiểu thấu bỏng đến đầu lưỡi.

Bởi vì mặt đường tuyết đọng luôn luôn để người trượt chân, bởi vì hắn lật khắp tủ quần áo cũng vẫn là chỉ có thể tìm tới một kiện lên cầu áo khoác.

Càng bởi vì ngay tại mười lăm năm trước mùa đông, hắn tự tay làm mất duy nhất đệ đệ.

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn lặp lại làm cùng một giấc mộng.

Trong mộng có một đầu nhìn không thấy cuối hẻm nhỏ, hắn cùng đệ đệ là ở chỗ này chơi lấy một viên ố vàng bóng da. Thường thường hắn sẽ đem cầu rớt thật xa, đệ đệ liền sẽ nện bước nhỏ chân ngắn ba ba đi theo cầu đằng sau chạy.

Hắn ngay từ đầu cảm thấy thú vị, thế nhưng là cầu càng lăn càng xa, hắn dần dần có chút hoảng, đệ đệ cũng không có muốn quay đầu ý tứ.

Chờ lấy hắn rốt cục hậu tri hậu giác bắt đầu chạy, mộng cảnh lại kết thúc, hắn tại đen nhánh gian phòng bên trong tỉnh lại, trông thấy cửa sổ pha lê bên trên chiếu ảnh ra mình hốt hoảng thất thố biểu lộ. Cái này về sau hắn liền rốt cuộc ngủ không được, trong đầu đầu lật qua lật lại đều là đệ đệ tấm kia bởi vì mười lăm năm không gặp, bởi vậy vĩnh viễn dừng lại tại 6 tuổi lúc mặt.

Nằm mơ sự tình hắn không cùng bất kỳ kẻ nào nói qua, chỉ là cùng cái trước trường luyện thi anh em tốt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thỉnh thoảng sẽ chỉ vào hắn dưới mắt bầm đen đặt câu hỏi, nói, "Ngươi có phải hay không lại thức đêm đi thiếp truyền đơn rồi?"

"Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống bao, bên trong một tờ truyền đơn không cẩn thận tuột ra, bị hắn thật nhanh nhặt lên, cẩn thận dùng ngón tay phủi phủi tro, "Nhưng ngươi xác thực nhắc nhở ta, trong chợ còn không có thiếp qua đây."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí, "Kỳ thật các ngươi cũng không phải là thân huynh đệ."

"Nhưng hắn là bởi vì ta mới không gặp."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thức thời ngậm miệng, bằng hữu nhiều năm, hắn biết đây chính là Ung Thánh Hựu lằn ranh. Cái kia mất tích mười lăm năm, mắt phải sừng hạ mọc ra một viên dễ thấy nốt ruồi, tên là Khương Daniel tiểu bằng hữu, là Ung Thánh Hựu đâm ở trong lòng một cây gai nhọn.

Hai người cao trung mới quen thời điểm hắn đã cảm thấy người này cái gì cũng tốt, chỉ là không yêu lắm cười. Thẳng đến ngày đó bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tại ven đường ăn xào bánh mật, trả tiền thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện túi tiền không gặp, nét mặt của hắn hốt hoảng để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy có chút đáng thương, nhịn không được hỏi nói, " bên trong có rất nhiều tiền sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Bên trong có đệ đệ ta ảnh chụp."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sửng sốt một chút, "Ta không biết ngươi còn có đệ đệ."

"Kỳ thật không phải thân đệ đệ, là ta năm tuổi thời điểm ba ba từ trong cô nhi viện ôm trở về." Hắn cười khổ một cái, "Sau đó tám tuổi thời điểm, ta để hắn đi nhặt một viên lăn đi bóng da, cái này về sau hắn liền không gặp."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem nét mặt của hắn, cảm thấy không hiểu lòng chua xót, "Một mực không tìm được sao?"

"Cha ta nói hắn khả năng đã ----" hắn cắn chặt môi dưới, từng chữ nói ra mà nói, "Nhưng là ta không tin, cho nên ta mới nghĩ làm cảnh sát, ta muốn đem Daniel tìm ra."

Kia là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần đầu tiên nghe được Khương Daniel danh tự.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói lên hắn thời điểm ngay cả biểu lộ đều cùng bình thường không giống nhau lắm. Hắn nói đệ đệ từ nhỏ đã thích dán hắn, ban đêm không có hắn bồi lại luôn là ngủ không ngon. Cũng nói đệ đệ kén ăn, không thích ăn bữa ăn chính chỉ thích ăn kẹo.

Hắn nói đệ đệ bây giờ nói không chừng đã dáng dấp còn cao hơn chính mình.

Hắn nói thật muốn để ngươi gặp hắn một chút a.

Mười bảy tuổi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời nói khát vọng cùng chấp nhất, nhưng vẫn là nghiêm túc nhẹ gật đầu, nói, "Về sau nhất định có thể nhìn thấy."

Mà bây giờ đã hai mươi hai tuổi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo cùng lúc trước giống nhau như đúc biểu lộ, nói, "Mẫn Huyền, ta là thật rất muốn hắn."

2.

Từ trường luyện thi lúc đi ra đã là hơn mười giờ đêm.

Trong bầu trời đè ép một mảnh tối tăm mờ mịt mây, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem dù đưa cho hắn, nói ngươi cầm đi, một hồi nên trời mưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Chúng ta chờ chạy trước trở về."

Nhưng mà hắn tại khi về nhà tận lực luẩn quẩn đường xa, thừa dịp ban đêm thị trường không ai, tại rất nhiều nơi đều dán lên ấn có ảnh chụp tìm người gợi ý.

Kỳ thật hắn cũng biết trời vừa sáng những truyền đơn này liền sẽ bị xem như rác rưởi diệt đi, nhưng so với không làm gì, cái này hiển nhiên càng làm cho hắn có một loại mình cách Khương Daniel thêm gần ảo giác.

Ngẫu nhiên hắn sẽ thử tưởng tượng Khương Daniel bộ dáng bây giờ. Tóc đại khái là trôi qua, nhan sắc không phải kim sắc chính là màu nâu. Lúc cười lên con mắt cong thành mặt trăng hình dạng. Làn da có phải là còn giống khi còn bé đồng dạng làm sao cũng phơi không đen?

Hắn nghĩ xuất thần, thứ một giọt mưa rơi vào trên gương mặt thời điểm hắn còn có chút phản ứng không kịp, tiếp lấy thứ hai, giọt thứ ba, rất nhanh diễn biến thành mưa rào tầm tã.

Hắn đem truyền đơn hộ trong ngực, vội vã tìm cái phòng mái hiên nhà tránh mưa. Vậy đại khái là một cái bán Oden quầy hàng, trên tường còn rải rác viết đồ ăn giá tiền và số lượng.

Hắn nghĩ cái này mưa sợ là muốn hạ một hồi, tiếp lấy hắn quay đầu, phát hiện trong bóng tối đầu còn đứng lấy một người.

Cao, gầy, bởi vì phản quang cho nên thấy không rõ tóc nhan sắc, nhưng đại khái không phải kim sắc chính là màu nâu.

Người kia đưa lưng về phía hắn hướng trên cửa sắt thiếp truyền đơn, tựa hồ cũng là tìm người gợi ý, hai cái tiểu bằng hữu tay nắm, nó bên trong một cái trên mặt còn bị vẽ lên bắt mắt đỏ vòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ trong nháy mắt có chút hoảng hốt.

Hắn đi về phía trước một bước, lấy ra thanh âm rốt cục dẫn đối phương quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu có thể trông thấy hắn mắt phải phía dưới một viên rõ ràng nốt ruồi nước mắt, mà hắn cũng chính nhìn xem mình, biểu lộ chưa từng giải được do dự, lại từ do dự đến không thể tin.

Hắn hướng mình đi tới, hất lên mộng cảnh hình dáng, vượt qua mười lăm năm phân biệt cả ngày lẫn đêm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đứng ở trước mặt mình.

"Ca?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, cái này nếu là mộng làm sao bây giờ?

Sau đó hắn lại nghĩ, là mộng thì thế nào, lớn không được, hắn cũng không tiếp tục muốn tỉnh lại.

3.

Khương Daniel hôm nay qua rất không thuận.

Đầu tiên là tại quyền quán thời điểm bởi vì lầm đem tẩy trắng nước xem như thuốc tẩy rửa, sinh sinh đem sàn nhà xoát rơi một tầng sơn, kết quả đổi lấy huấn luyện viên dừng lại xuyến. Ban đêm đi cửa hàng giá rẻ làm công thời điểm lại phát phát hiện mình nhớ lầm ban biểu, bị đồng sự chế giễu căn bản là một chuyến tay không.

Hắn trên đường về nhà dọc theo đường dán thiếp thông báo tìm người, không cẩn thận dẫm lên chó hoang cái đuôi, bị đuổi theo chạy tốt mấy con phố. Thật vất vả có thể dừng lại thở một ngụm, trên trời lại lại bắt đầu trời mưa.

Trước kia hắn còn cảm thấy đây là mình từ lúc chào đời tới nay xui xẻo nhất một ngày, nhưng bây giờ hắn cảm thấy, dạng này thời gian coi như một lần nữa, thậm chí về sau mỗi ngày đều phải như thế qua cũng không quan hệ.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu liền ở trước mặt hắn.

Ca ca của hắn liền cùng trong trí nhớ đồng dạng đẹp mắt. Bị mình ôm lấy thời điểm hắn tựa hồ là khóc, bờ vai của hắn rất ít ỏi, run rẩy rẩy dáng vẻ giống như là trong gió lạnh thế đơn lực cô một mảnh lá rụng.

Cái này ôm rất dài cũng thật lâu, lúc kết thúc Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là cảm thấy mất mặt giống như quay đầu qua, kết quả bị Khương Daniel bóp lấy cái cằm đem mặt vịn chính, dùng ống tay áo thay hắn lau lau khóe mắt, "Ca làm sao còn giống tiểu hài tử giống như."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, cười, "Chúng ta Niel ngược lại là lớn lên rất nhiều."

Khương Daniel hướng hắn nháy nháy mắt, nói, "Ta đã so ca cao."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lòng thỏa ý gật đầu, "Cũng so ta tráng."

Một đêm kia bọn hắn nói rất nhiều lời, có vui vẻ, đương nhiên cũng gặp nạn qua. Khương Daniel nói lên lạc đường sau ở cô nhi viện bên trong sinh hoạt, bao quát mình đang luyện quyền kích, cùng phòng ở giữa Trí Thánh ca rất chiếu cố vấn hắn, còn có cái gọi Quan Lâm tiểu tử luôn luôn cùng hắn giật đồ ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói mình sống rất không thú vị, duy nhất đáng nhắc tới chính là hiện tại chính tại chuẩn bị kiểm tra cảnh sát.

Khương Daniel rất kinh ngạc dáng vẻ, nói, "Ca khi còn bé không phải nghĩ làm diễn viên sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, đưa tay thay hắn biến mất trên gương mặt không biết lúc nào cọ bên trên một điểm vết bẩn.

Thế là Khương Daniel rất phản ứng nhanh tới, hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, hỏi, "Là bởi vì ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, mới nói, "Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy, làm cảnh sát lời nói liền có thể có càng nhiều ---- "

Khương Daniel không có đem lời nghe xong liền đột nhiên ôm lấy hắn, cảm giác một cỗ sóng nhiệt xông lên ánh mắt của mình. Hắn nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giống như là thở dài thanh âm, nói, "Daniel, thật xin lỗi."

Hắn dùng sức lắc đầu, "Ta không muốn ngươi thật xin lỗi."

Hắn ôm chặt người trong ngực, giống như là ôm chặt một trận mất mà được lại mộng đẹp.

"Quá khứ mười lăm năm, còn có tương lai vô số cái mười lăm năm, ta muốn ngươi còn cho ta."

4.

Khương Daniel tìm tới ca ca tin tức rất nhanh liền ở cô nhi viện bên trong truyền ra.

Các bằng hữu ồn ào muốn hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới dùng cơm, hắn giả vờ giả vịt khước từ nửa ngày, ngón tay lại nhanh chóng tại thông tin trong sổ tìm tới cái kia tên là 'Ca ca' dãy số, phát đi ra thời điểm ai cũng có thể nhìn ra hắn trong lúc biểu lộ ngượng ngùng cùng vui sướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đầu bên kia điện thoại đáp ứng rất sung sướng. Khương Daniel ngốc hô hô cười trong chốc lát, còn nói, "Vậy ta đi đón ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn cười, "Không cần, lại không phải nữ hài tử."

Khương Daniel thanh âm nghe vào giống như là đang làm nũng, "Thế nhưng là ta nghĩ sớm một chút nhìn thấy ca."

Hắn lập tức không có nguyên tắc, nhếch môi mỉm cười, "Ừm."

Hơn sáu giờ lúc trường luyện thi tan học, hắn ôm vài cuốn sách đứng tại cửa chính, trông thấy Khương Daniel đúng giờ xuất hiện tại đường đi một chỗ khác. Thời tiết rất lạnh, hắn lại chỉ mặc một kiện màu xanh quân đội phi hành áo khoác, hai cánh tay cắm trong túi, xa xa liền đối Ung Thánh Hựu cười cong con mắt.

Hắn chạy chậm đến qua đường phố, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới nhìn rõ hắn ngay cả chóp mũi đều bị đông cứng phải đỏ lên, "Ca làm sao ra rồi?"

"Ở bên trong sợ ngươi tìm không thấy ta." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, cởi xuống mình khăn quàng cổ liền hướng trên cổ hắn bao, "Ngươi mặc quá ít."

Khương Daniel nửa gương mặt đều chôn ở khăn quàng cổ bên trong, hắn hút hút cái mũi, tại Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị hướng phía trước thời điểm ra đi thật nhanh giữ chặt đối phương ngón út. Người kia đầu tiên là sửng sốt một chút, kế mà phi thường bất đắc dĩ mỉm cười. Hắn lôi kéo Khương Daniel để tay tiến mình lớn túi áo bên trong, nói, "Hôm nay trước hết như vậy đi, quay đầu ta lại đi mua một đôi thủ sáo."

Khương Daniel lại lắc đầu, trên tay lục lọi chế trụ hắn khe hở, ngửa mặt lên hướng về phía hắn cười, "Dạng này liền rất tốt."

Về sau bọn hắn cùng một chỗ đi bộ đi phòng ăn, trên đường trải qua một nhà có rơi xuống đất tủ kính đầu máy đi, Khương Daniel chỉ vào trong đó một đài màu lam hạng nặng đầu máy, nói, "Đây là ta tại trên thế giới ưa thích thứ hai đồ vật."

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, "Kia thứ một ưa thích đây này?"

"Ngươi." Khương Daniel thanh âm mang theo ý cười, "Ta thích nhất ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình một giây, rất nhanh lại nở nụ cười, "Lại đang làm nũng."

Hắn cũng bởi vì câu nói này đột nhiên có chút ủ rũ. Tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại di động kêu, vì nghe, hắn buông ra mình tay. Màn hình ở trước mắt thoáng một cái đã qua thời điểm, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình rõ ràng trông thấy nữ sinh danh tự.

Hắn vô ý thức đứng thẳng kéo khóe miệng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại về sau buồn buồn hỏi một câu, "Ai vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay, trả lời hững hờ, "Bạn học cùng lớp, hỏi ta cuộc thi ngày mai phạm vi."

"Ờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu nhìn xem hắn, đưa tay khẽ vuốt hắn nhíu chặt mi tâm, "Làm sao đột nhiên liền không vui."

Khương Daniel bắt hắn lại tay, dùng mặt tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay cọ hai lần.

Hắn cảm thấy bất an, cảm thấy sinh khí, càng cảm thấy mình cực giống một cái lòng tham không đáy tiểu hài.

Trước là muốn một người ca ca, về sau nhưng lại phát hiện, mình muốn khả năng không chỉ là một người ca ca.

5.

Tháng mười hai lúc bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nghênh đón hai cái tin tức tốt. Một cái là Khương Daniel sinh nhật, một cái khác thì là cảnh sát khảo thí kết quả ra lò, hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu tháng sau liền có thể chuẩn bị đi báo đến.

Biết tin tức này về sau, vui vẻ nhất người vẫn là Khương Daniel. Hắn thậm chí cùng cô nhi viện các bằng hữu cùng một chỗ sách họa một lần chúc mừng tiệc tùng. Tiệc tùng bên trên chỉ có bia cùng một cái cơ bản khoản nhỏ bánh gatô, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là rất cao hứng, hắn thậm chí khó được uống rượu quá nhiều, cuối cùng ngay cả đường đều đi bất ổn, đành phải để Khương Daniel một đường cõng đi trở về nhà.

Trên nửa đường Ung Thánh Hựu la hét khát nước, Khương Daniel đành phải tại cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng dừng lại, mua xong nước ra lúc đã nhìn thấy người kia chính xuất thần mà nhìn chằm chằm vào bầu trời, trông thấy hắn thời điểm nở nụ cười, nói, "Vừa mới ta giống như nhìn thấy lưu tinh."

"Kia ca cầu nguyện sao?"

"Không có, không kịp." Ung Thánh Hựu là thật uống nhiều, nói tới nói lui đều có chút mơ hồ không rõ, "Chúng ta tại cái này ngồi một hồi đi, nói không chừng chờ một chút lại có."

"Thế nhưng là ta đã tìm tới mình tinh tinh." Hắn dùng ngón tay trỏ chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu má trái bên trên song song ba viên nốt ruồi, "Ở đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đánh một cái tay của hắn, "Ngươi liền sẽ hống ta vui vẻ."

"Là thật." Khương Daniel lắc đầu, giống như là sợ hắn không tin, có chút vội vàng bắt hắn lại tay, "Lúc trước vừa tới cô nhi viện thời điểm ta luôn luôn khóc, các lão sư thử rất nhiều phương pháp đều vô dụng, thẳng đến về sau chúng ta đi cắm trại, đêm đó trong bầu trời có ba viên song song tinh tinh, ta lập tức liền nghĩ đến ca."

"Ca không có ở đây thời điểm, ta chỉ có thể nhìn những này tinh tinh, tưởng tượng ngươi liền ở bên cạnh ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng giật giật, Khương Daniel biết hắn lại yếu đạo xin lỗi, vội vàng phất tay đánh gãy hắn, "Ca không nên nói nữa thật xin lỗi, ta muốn nghe điểm khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, bởi vì cồn, trong cặp mắt kia tràn đầy thủy khí, giống như là lưu động một đầu ôn nhu sông.

Hắn nói, "Vậy liền đối ngươi tinh tinh cầu ước nguyện đi."

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, hỏi, "Chuyện gì đều có thể sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười gật gật đầu, "Chuyện gì đều có thể."

"Vậy ta muốn làm ca thích nhất người."

"Được."

Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm giác nhịp tim nhanh chóng, "Ta còn muốn một cái quà sinh nhật."

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là một mặt dung túng ý cười, "Chuyện gì?"

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình đại khái đỏ mặt.

"Lần sau nói cho ngươi."

6.

Khương Daniel sinh nhật cùng ngày, hắn đang đi làm lúc nghe thấy phát thanh nói hôm nay có tuyết, hắn nhìn một chút bên ngoài dương quang phổ chiếu, nghĩ thầm Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định không mang dù. Một lát sau hắn tiếp vào Doãn Trí Thánh điện thoại, nói ở quán cơm đặt trước tốt bảy điểm vị trí. Hắn nhìn xem đồng hồ treo trên tường, nói được thôi, nhưng ta còn phải đi đón anh ta, có thể sẽ muộn.

Doãn Trí Thánh tại đầu bên kia điện thoại mở hắn trò đùa, nói, "Nhìn một cái ngươi cái này đức hạnh, biết đến là ca ca, không biết còn tưởng rằng ngươi tại yêu đương đâu."

Hắn đột nhiên tựu hữu điểm tâm hư, thuận miệng qua loa hai câu liền cúp điện thoại.

Tan tầm về sau hắn chạy chậm đến đến trường luyện thi cổng, liếc thấy thấy trên cầu thang đang cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn tại nguyên chỗ thở dốc một hơi, đang nghĩ tiến lên thời điểm lại phát hiện có người trước một bước đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt. Từ góc độ của hắn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy nữ sinh kia có chút phiếm hồng bên mặt, cũng không biết là bởi vì lạnh hay là khẩn trương.

Nàng rất nhanh nói mấy câu, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ rõ ràng có chút khốn quẫn, một bên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thì là một mặt cười trên nỗi đau của người khác.

Khương Daniel liền tại thời điểm này lý giải toàn bộ tình trạng, tiếp theo không hiểu thấu phẫn nộ.

Có như vậy một giây đồng hồ hắn nghĩ liều lĩnh xông đi lên, sau đó hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu cùng nữ sinh kia nói chút chuyện gì, trên mặt biểu lộ phi thường ôn nhu, ôn nhu suýt nữa thúc ra nước mắt của hắn.

Hắn không dám tưởng tượng cái biểu tình kia phía sau ý nghĩa. Hắn xoay người chạy, chật vật giống như là chạy trối chết.

Không bao lâu về sau điện thoại di động của hắn bắt đầu vang, hắn nhìn một chút điện báo biểu hiện, là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn mấp máy môi, nhấn hạ từ chối không tiếp. Tiếp lấy hắn bước nhanh đi vào bên đường cửa hàng giá rẻ, từ trên giá cầm mấy bình bình thường không uống cương liệt rượu, tính tiền thời điểm cảm giác điện thoại chấn động một cái, lúc này hắn nhận điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm rõ ràng gõ lấy màng nhĩ của hắn, "Ngươi làm sao rồi? Mẫn Huyền nói hắn nhìn thấy ngươi chạy đi."

"Ca thích ta sao?"

Đầu kia trầm mặc một chút, thăm dò tính hỏi, "Ngươi có phải hay không nhìn thấy chuyện gì rồi?"

Khương Daniel giống như là không nghe thấy, hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, "Ca không thể chỉ thích ta sao?"

Nói xong hắn liền cúp điện thoại, vén màn, ngồi tại ngoài tiệm bắt đầu một ngụm tiếp một ngụm uống rượu. Cồn rất nhanh tê liệt hắn tri giác, cùng ngày bên trên rốt cục bắt đầu tuyết rơi thời điểm, hắn hoảng hốt lấy cảm thấy mình lại trở lại mười lăm năm trước đầu kia hẻm nhỏ, trước mặt có đài xe tải chở ca ca của hắn dần dần từng bước đi đến.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống, dùng mu bàn tay dùng sức xóa một chút ánh mắt của mình.

Lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm hắn đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đối phương đại khái là chạy trước đến, thời tiết rất lạnh, hắn lưu biển lại là ẩm ướt.

Hắn nói, "Ta đáp ứng ngươi, ta chỉ thích ngươi."

Trong nháy mắt kia Khương Daniel minh bạch một việc. Nếu như hắn chỉ đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm ca ca, liền sẽ không có nhiều như vậy xa xỉ chờ mong, sẽ không chỉ là nhìn xem hắn liền muốn mỉm cười, càng sẽ không tại trong đêm trằn trọc, đi suy nghĩ nhân sinh thống khổ nhất đến cùng là kiên trì không nên kiên trì, hay là từ bỏ không nên từ bỏ.

Nếu như chỉ là ca ca liền tốt, như vậy hết thảy đều sẽ đơn giản rất nhiều.

Hắn ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hôn hắn.

7.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu sớm biết sẽ có một ngày như vậy.

Cho nên khi Khương Daniel mặc kệ không để ý hôn qua đến thời điểm, nội tâm của hắn thế mà còn có chút thoải mái. Hắn thậm chí chậm rãi giơ tay lên, vây quanh ở đối phương eo.

Người thiếu niên huyết khí phương cương, một cái ám chỉ liền có thể trong thân thể nổi lên một mảnh đại hỏa.

Khương Daniel một đường lôi kéo hắn chạy về thuê phòng chỗ, một đóng cửa lại đem hắn ép ở trên tường không có kết cấu gì hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu tay tượng trưng níu lấy cổ áo của hắn, rất nhanh bị tháo ra, người kia lui ra phía sau một bước mình cởi xuống quần áo. Động tác của hắn vội vàng lại ngang ngược, ánh mắt nhưng vẫn là sạch sẽ. Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy trong mắt của hắn cái bóng của mình. Hắn ở trong lòng thở dài, ngay tại kia một giây đồng hồ bên trong nhận mệnh.

Khương Daniel chưa nhân sự, hắn cũng thế. Đi vào thời điểm hắn hung hăng cắn mình miệng môi dưới, đầy đầu mồ hôi lạnh cùng nước mắt hỗn cùng một chỗ, hắn nghĩ mặt mình nhìn qua nhất định rất chật vật.

Hắn ôm lấy Khương Daniel cổ, ngẩng đầu cùng đối phương hôn.

Tâm hắn nghĩ người này bờ môi thật bỏng a, giống một viên tại trong đêm khuya thiêu đốt mặt trời.

Trận này tính sự tình kết thúc rất vội vàng, về sau Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đi phòng tắm rửa mặt, mới khẽ động liền bị người từ phía sau ôm eo kéo vào trong ngực.

Khương Daniel đem mặt chôn ở cổ của hắn một bên, thanh âm nghe vào lại thấp lại câm, "Ca muốn đi rồi sao?"

"Không đi." Ung Thánh Hựu trấn an giống như vỗ vỗ tay của hắn, "Ta chính là đi tắm."

Nghe vậy, bên hông tiêu pha buông lỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định xuống giường, liền lại bị ôm lấy.

Khương Daniel thanh âm buồn buồn truyền tới, "Tắm rửa cũng không được. Ngươi không muốn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, thở dài, nói, "Daniel, ta không có khả năng cùng ngươi cả một đời."

"Vậy ai có thể?"

"Một cái tương lai ngươi sẽ yêu người."

Khương Daniel cố chấp nhìn xem hắn, "Thế nhưng là ta đã không có cách nào yêu người khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện.

"Ta yêu ngươi, từ ngươi ngồi ở kia đài trên xe tải hô to tên của ta thời điểm bắt đầu, đến ta tại cái kia trời mưa xuống bên trong tìm tới ngươi mới thôi, ca, ta vẫn luôn tại yêu ngươi." Hắn tiếng nói nghẹn ngào, giống như là một con sợ hãi bị vứt bỏ chó con, "Cho nên ngươi cũng yêu ta có được hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, trong lòng mềm giống như là xối qua mưa xuân bùn. Hắn biết bước ra một bước này liền không quay đầu lại được, hắn không muốn quay đầu.

"Được."

8.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi tìm tới Khương Daniel về sau dự định làm gì a."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ một xấp bài thi bên trong ngẩng đầu, nghĩ nghĩ, nói, "Hẳn là ── sẽ trước cho hắn một cái ôm đi."

"Sau đó thì sao?"

"Sau đó?" Hắn hướng về sau dựa vào thành ghế, biểu lộ nhìn qua vô hạn hướng về, "Sau đó chính là sống nương tựa lẫn nhau đi."

Thế là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên cũng không biết làm như thế nào nói tiếp. Gia đình hắn mỹ mãn, phụ mẫu song toàn, Ung Thánh Hựu tao ngộ với hắn mà nói giống như là phim tình tiết, không chân thực để hắn ngay cả muốn an ủi cũng không tìm tới lập trường.

Ai biết về sau Khương Daniel thật xuất hiện. Lần thứ nhất gặp hắn thời điểm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng cảm thấy người này không tệ, ánh nắng lại sáng sủa, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng bộ dáng giống như là một con ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi cỡ lớn khuyển.

Kết quả về sau có nữ hài cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tỏ tình, hắn liền đứng tại cách đó không xa góc đường, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy không rõ lắm nét mặt của hắn, lại tại nhìn thấy hắn lúc xoay người mẫn cảm phát giác được sự tình không thích hợp.

Đêm hôm đó ai cũng liên lạc không đến hắn, về sau thậm chí ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng quan điện thoại di động.

Lại lúc gặp mặt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liếc thấy thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ một vòng khả nghi vết đỏ, hắn tại trong lòng suy nghĩ không thể nào, vài ngày sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại mình ngồi vững suy đoán của hắn.

Khi đó Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất bên trên trận đấu, hắn bồi tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu đi hậu trường, nhìn xem người kia nắm lấy Khương Daniel tay không yên lòng căn dặn cái này căn dặn cái kia. Bọn hắn giao ác tay chụp rất chặt, nói tới nói lui không khí rõ ràng đã không giống như là đơn thuần huynh đệ. Càng đừng đề cập về sau Khương Daniel thua tranh tài cũng bị thương, còn muốn một bên chịu đựng đau một bên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cam đoan mình thật không có việc gì ── như thế thần thái cùng ngữ khí, đã từ lâu không quan hệ thân tình.

Hắn có loại mơ hồ lo lắng, lại lại không nói ra được vì cái gì.

Rốt cục hắn nhịn không được lại hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, "Các ngươi dạng này thật được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay từ đầu còn không biết hắn đang nói chuyện gì, chờ lấy hắn rốt cục kịp phản ứng, nhưng lại nhếch môi mỉm cười, hỏi, "Ngươi là thứ gì thời điểm biết đến?"

"Daniel sinh nhật hôm sau." Hắn cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí, "Ngươi có nghĩ tới không, khả năng này là một loại ảo giác."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Ngươi có phải hay không còn muốn nói, chúng ta về sau nhất định sẽ hối hận?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trầm mặc, đối phương biểu lộ để hắn á khẩu không trả lời được.

"Kỳ thật ta cũng nghĩ qua, ta có thể làm bộ chuyện gì cũng không biết, mấy tháng, chậm nhất mấy năm, hắn sẽ yêu người khác, ta cũng sẽ gặp phải một cái khác nhìn qua cũng không tệ lắm người." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại một chút, thở dài, "Thế nhưng là hắn hôn ta. Thế là ta liền nghĩ, về sau còn xa như vậy, không yêu hắn ta mới sẽ hối hận."

Điện thoại di động của hắn đúng vào lúc này chấn động một cái, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vô ý thức liếc qua, trông thấy Khương Daniel danh tự.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn không có ý tứ nở nụ cười, quay lưng lại tiếp lên điện thoại di động, "Là ta ── đối , chờ một chút liền trở về. Còn có, ta mới là ca ca, ngươi không cần tới tiếp ta ──" đầu kia đối phương tựa hồ nói chút chuyện gì, hắn dừng lại một chút, phi thường bất đắc dĩ mỉm cười, "Thật bắt ngươi không có cách nào."

Thế là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không lời nào để nói.

Hắn cảm thấy trước mắt hình tượng cực giống một màn phim phần cuối, mà bộ phim này danh tự, gọi là tình yêu.

9.

Tháng giêng lần đầu tiên, Khương Daniel đi tham gia Ung Thánh Hựu nhậm chức điển lễ.

Hiện trường ô ương ương một đám người, hắn nhưng vẫn là liếc thấy thấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Người kia mặc một thân thẳng chế phục, vành nón hạ con mắt lóe sáng giống như là rơi vào thế gian tinh tinh. Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia đang cùng những người khác nói chuyện, nhìn thấy mình về sau cực nhanh chạy tới, cho hắn một cái mang theo ánh nắng hương vị ôm.

Khương Daniel ôm hắn, cái cằm chống đỡ trên vai của hắn, nhỏ giọng nói, "Ta cũng muốn nhanh lên lớn lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn, hỏi, "Lớn lên muốn làm chuyện gì?"

"Muốn kiếm tiền, muốn kiếm so ca còn nhiều."

"Sau đó thì sao?"

"Còn muốn mua lại bộ kia thích thật lâu nặng cơ, muốn chở ca đi khắp thế giới ngắm phong cảnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, bên tai là Khương Daniel ôn nhu mà thanh âm kiên định.

10.

"Sau đó, chúng ta liền có thể có càng nhiều sau đó."

FIN


	86. Chapter 86

【 đan Ung 】 liên quan tới văn phòng chuyện xấu

đến trả trước đó thiếu biểu xe ngạnh, về phần một cái khác bao nuôi ngạnh, mời các ngươi quên đi

1.

Trong văn phòng chính là không bao giờ thiếu lời đồn đại.

Làm một tướng mạo không tệ, dáng người cũng không tệ độc thân nam thanh niên, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên tại đông đảo tới lui trong bát quái nghe qua tên của mình. Phần lớn đều cùng nữ nhân có quan hệ, cái gì hôm trước hắn hẹn phòng bí thư Jenny uống cà phê, hôm qua nhưng lại cùng tiếp tân Sherry mắt đi mày lại.

Thiên địa lương tâm, cà phê là đối phương cố gắng nhét cho mình, cái gọi là mắt đi mày lại, cũng bất quá là trong ánh mắt của hắn trùng hợp tiến cát.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới giải thích. Văn phòng cứ như vậy lớn, hắn lý giải mọi người cần phải nghĩ biện pháp tìm một chút niềm vui thú.

Bởi vậy khi mọi người rốt cục chuyển di lực chú ý, bắt đầu hoài nghi 'Mới tới nghiệp vụ phó quản lý đến cùng phải hay không Gay' thời điểm, nội tâm của hắn nhưng thật ra là có chút cảm tạ người kia.

Trong ấn tượng hắn chỉ cùng vị này phó quản lý nói qua hai lần lời nói, một lần là người kia nhập chức, một lần khác thì là tại trong phòng giải khát, đối phương đứng tại cà phê cơ phía trước một mặt do dự. Hắn hoàn toàn là ra ngoài hảo ý ---- có lẽ còn có một chút không kiên nhẫn ---- đưa tay nhấn hạ tiêu đường mã kỳ đóa ấn phím, "Cái này dễ uống, chỉ là có chút ngọt."

Vị kia họ Khương phó quản lý trả lại cho mình một cái mỉm cười cảm kích, "Không có việc gì, ta thích đồ ngọt."

Một tuần lễ qua đi, lời đồn đại hướng gió đột biến. Từ 'Mới tới phó quản lý giống như thích nam nhân' không hiểu thấu biến thành 'Phó quản lý Khương Daniel giống như thích cùng bộ môn Ung Thánh Hựu' .

Lần đầu tiên nghe thấy thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng mắng câu thô tục. Hết lần này tới lần khác còn mỗi người đều muốn chạy tới hỏi hắn đến cùng là thế nào cùng người ta tốt hơn.

Liền ngay cả bộ phận nhân sự Kim Tại Hoán đều thừa dịp cơm trưa thời gian thần thần bí bí cầm bàn ăn lại gần, hỏi, "Nghe nói ngươi dùng một ly cà phê liền đem các ngươi phó quản lý giải quyết rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ giải thích chẳng khác nào che giấu, thế là hắn lựa chọn dùng 'Ha ha' kết thúc hiệp này.

Ai biết Kim Tại Hoán suy nghĩ mạch kín khác hẳn với thường nhân, hắn buông xuống bàn ăn, dùng so vừa mới thanh âm thấp hơn hỏi, "Cho nên bọn hắn nói đều là thật?"

"Bọn hắn nói cái gì rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán trên dưới dò xét hắn vài lần, mặt mũi tràn đầy mập mờ ý cười, "Nói Khương Daniel coi trọng ngươi, ngay cả điện thoại khóa bình phong dùng đều là hình của ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười, "Hắn lấy ở đâu hình của ta?"

Kim Tại Hoán vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, biểu lộ một nửa thành khẩn, một nửa cười trên nỗi đau của người khác.

"Ngươi có thể tự mình đi xem a."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoạt đầu không có đem Kim Tại Hoán để ở trong lòng.

Lời đồn đại đều là có thời gian hạn định tính, mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian liền sẽ tự động luân thế. Hắn nguyên trước hết nghĩ chờ một chút liền tốt, kết quả ngày đó bộ nghiệp vụ họp, kết thúc về sau hắn giúp đỡ thu thập phòng họp, trên ghế nhặt được một cái điện thoại di động, thuận tay trượt ra xem xét, khóa bình phong rõ ràng là mình ngủ gật lúc nửa bên bên mặt.

Tâm tình của hắn phức tạp, bản năng liên tưởng tới Khương Daniel.

Trực giác phản ứng là hẳn là đưa di động còn cho người ta, nhưng nghĩ lại, nếu là điện thoại di động chủ nhân một người khác hoàn toàn, chẳng phải nổi bật mình là một cái tin vào lời đồn đại ngu xuẩn à.

Nhưng mà phiền não của hắn rất nhanh liền đến cùng. Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào gãy trở lại, trên mặt hay là nhất quán cười ôn hòa ý, nói, "Có thể đưa di động còn cho ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, gạt ra một cái điềm nhiên như không có việc gì mỉm cười, "Cái kia ảnh chụp ---- đương nhiên, cũng có thể là là ta nhìn lầm."

"Cái kia a." Khương Daniel biểu lộ không thay đổi, tiện tay thắp sáng màn hình, "Lúc đầu nghĩ chụp trái trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, thế nhưng là ngươi lúc ngủ ngăn chặn."

Hắn nói quá đương nhiên , liên đới lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tỉnh táo lại. Hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, hỏi một cái đại khái toàn công ty đều biết vấn đề, "Khương phó quản lý tại sao phải chụp hình của ta?"

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, "Ta trước mấy ngày lúc làm việc, trông thấy tiếp tân đem máy tính mặt bàn đổi thành một cái thần tượng minh tinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói kia liên quan ta cái rắm. Nhưng hắn nhớ tới người trước mặt còn xem như cấp trên của mình, bởi vậy hắn chỉ nói là: Ờ.

"Ta hỏi nàng đó là ai, nàng nói cho ta, kia là nàng hiện giai đoạn muốn ngủ nhất nam nhân."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một phút, cái này một phút bên trong hắn nghĩ một trăm loại giải đọc câu nói này phương thức, sau đó tuyển định tự nhận là xấu nhất loại kia, "Phó quản lý có ý tứ là muốn ngủ ta?"

Khương Daniel ngữ khí chân thành, "Sau đó còn có thể cùng nhau ăn cơm, ta biết có cửa tiệm đồ chua canh hương vị đặc biệt tốt."

"Ta không thích đồ chua canh."

"Vậy liền ăn khác."

"Ý của ta là, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, "Ta không thích nam nhân."

Hắn coi là dạng này đã đầy đủ để Khương Daniel biết khó mà lui, ai biết người kia không những không giận mà còn cười, một cái tay vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị sờ lên mặt của hắn, dùng ngón cái cọ hai lần.

"Ngươi lại chưa thử qua, làm sao biết không thích?"

3.

Khương Daniel năm nay hai mươi sáu tuổi, Busan người, tướng mạo sạch sẽ lấy vui, đặc sắc là nhân duyên cực giai.

Lão bản thích hắn, bởi vì hắn chỉ là tháng trước liền đàm thành tốt vài khoản lớn đơn. Nữ đồng sự thích hắn, bởi vì hắn Ôn cùng thân thiết, đi qua văn phòng thời điểm tựa như trong tầm mắt đi qua một đầu sáng tỏ phong cảnh.

Nam đồng sự phần lớn cũng là thưởng thức hắn, trừ Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn cảm thấy hẳn là tại trên thân người này thiếp một cái to lớn nhãn hiệu, viết lên: Không muốn mặt.

Từ lúc phòng họp lần kia thẳng thắn, Khương Daniel liền cùng kẹo da trâu giống như quấn lên hắn. Lúc ăn cơm người kia bưng bàn ăn ngồi lại đây, hướng mình trong mâm kẹp hai khối bí đỏ, nói cái này đối tuyến tiền liệt tốt, ngươi được nhiều ăn.

Họp lúc hắn bị phân công tháng sau đi lớn khâu đi công tác, Khương Daniel ở trước mặt tất cả mọi người chân thành đề nghị, nào đó quán rượu giường ngủ dậy đến đặc biệt dễ chịu, để hắn ngàn vạn phải trước thời gian đặt phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngòi bút trên bàn vạch ra một cái vặn vẹo câu, hắn ngẩng đầu, chật vật kéo ra một cái mỉm cười: Tạ ơn phó quản lý.

Người kia vẫn như cũ một mặt chân thành, "Ta là khách quen, cùng đi với ta có thể đánh 90% giảm giá."

Hắn tại không khí bắt đầu trở nên mập mờ trước đó quả quyết bỏ dở chủ đề, dùng vẫn là câu nói kia, khác biệt chính là lần này hắn lại cười không nổi, "Ta nói, tạ ơn phó quản lý."

Hắn dần dần cảm thấy Khương Daniel không chỉ là không muốn mặt, người này quả thực chính là tiêu chuẩn nhã nhặn bại hoại.

Ngày đó hội nghị kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel lúc tan việc tại bãi đỗ xe ngăn lại hắn, cũng không nói chuyện, cứ như vậy trực câu câu nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại từ trong túi công văn móc chìa khóa xe động tác, thở dài một hơi, nói, "Phó quản lý, ngươi cảm thấy kế toán bộ Kevin thế nào? 23 tuổi, nghe nói tháng trước vừa cùng bạn trai chia tay."

"Hắn, cái mũi quá sập."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không hết hi vọng, "Bộ phận nhân sự Patrick?"

Khương Daniel dù bận vẫn ung dung khoanh tay cánh tay mỉm cười, "Chân của hắn quá thô. Còn không bằng ngươi, ta lần thứ nhất trông thấy ngươi thời điểm liền suy nghĩ, như thế mảnh chân, có phải là tuỳ tiện liền có thể giơ lên trên bờ vai."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, lấy lại tinh thần đã nhìn thấy người kia lại muốn đưa tay qua đến sờ mặt mình. Hắn hướng lui về phía sau một bước tránh đi, sau lưng lại dán tại trên cửa sổ xe, lại băng lại lạnh.

"Thánh Hựu ---- ca." Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất gọi tên của hắn, thanh âm rất thấp, giống như là sáng loáng tán tỉnh, "Kỳ thật đi, ta không ngại xe chấn."

"Thao." Hắn rốt cục nhịn không được văng tục.

Sau đó hắn xoay người, có bao nhiêu chật vật cũng mặc kệ, chạy trối chết.

4.

Kia về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu tránh hắn.

Ở văn phòng gặp liền đường vòng đi, coi như bị bất đắc dĩ muốn nói chuyện, cũng đều là dăm ba câu kết thúc chủ đề, cúi đầu chạy nạn giống như đi ra.

Phản ứng như vậy tự nhiên để lời đồn đại xôn xao. Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài ra gặp khách hàng thời điểm tiếp vào Kim Tại Hoán tin nhắn: Nghe nói ngươi cùng Khương Daniel đi ngủ rồi?

Hắn giận quá thành cười, lễ phép đưa tiễn hộ khách về sau một điện thoại liền về quá khứ, "Dựa vào tình huống này, ngày mai là không phải liền nên truyền cho hắn đối ta bội tình bạc nghĩa rồi?"

Đầu kia Kim Tại Hoán mẫn cảm phát giác ra được hắn cảm xúc không thích hợp, "Ngươi thật không cao hứng rồi?"

"Không có." Hắn bực bội dùng mũi chân đá trên mặt đất tiểu thạch đầu, "Chỉ là gần nhất có cái tờ đơn đàm không xuống, áp lực đặc biệt lớn."

Cái này thật đúng là không phải Ung Thánh Hựu tại chuyển di tiêu điểm. Kia bút tờ đơn hắn đã cùng hai tháng, nếu như thành, đoán chừng cuối năm thời điểm hắn liền có cơ hội thăng chủ nhiệm. Vì cái này hắn hi sinh vô số ngày nghỉ, thậm chí tham gia nhiều lần mình chán ghét xã giao bữa tiệc, mới rốt cục đạt được một cái cùng đối phương ngồi xuống gặp mặt nói chuyện cơ hội, gọi hắn làm sao không khẩn trương.

Càng đừng đề cập những cái kia ở sau lưng càng truyền càng hung lời đồn đại, đơn chính hắn nghe được, tuần lễ trước hắn đều cùng Khương Daniel đi mở qua ba lần phòng.

Kim Tại Hoán cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí, hỏi, "Nói thật, hai ngươi đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Hắn muốn ngủ ta, ta cự tuyệt, cứ như vậy."

Kim Tại Hoán hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, "Sau đó hắn liền từ bỏ rồi?"

"Dù sao gần nhất là rất an tĩnh." Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư một chút, vô vị cười cười, "Ta đoán chừng hắn cũng chính là đồ cái mới mẻ, sức mạnh qua liền quên đi."

Hôm sau hắn liền vì mình trả giá đại giới. Đi làm lúc hắn gọi điện thoại cùng đối phương công ty xác nhận thứ sáu gặp mặt nói chuyện thời gian, đầu kia lại nói cho hắn bên này đã đổi qua người phụ trách. Ung Thánh Hựu mộng, vô ý thức hỏi lại là ai?

Người kia trả lời đương nhiên: Các ngươi bộ nghiệp vụ Khương phó quản lý a.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại. Tâm hắn nghĩ, đủ.

Sau khi tan việc hắn tại bãi đỗ xe ngăn lại Khương Daniel, đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi, "Ngươi muốn thế nào?"

Người kia cười đến rất vô tội, "Ta cho là ngươi biết."

"Ở sau lưng bắn lén, ngươi cảm thấy rất thú vị?"

"Tối thiểu nhất ngươi chủ động nói chuyện với ta, chỉ bằng vào điểm ấy, ta cảm thấy giá trị "

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục từ bỏ cùng người kia giảng đạo lý, hắn đảo mắt một vòng bãi đỗ xe, mình màu đen đại chúng bên cạnh ngừng lại Khương Daniel màu trắng duyên dáng. Khi đó hắn đã không chuyện gì năng lực suy tính, bật thốt lên liền nói, "Muốn hay không đánh với ta cái cược."

"Hả?"

"Từ nơi này đến bắc hán núi, cược ai tới trước." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ta thắng, ngươi đem khoản này tờ đơn còn cho ta."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Nếu là ngươi thua đây?"

"Ngươi không phải vẫn nghĩ ngủ ta sao?" Hắn mở cửa xe, tận lực tăng thêm một chữ cuối cùng phát âm, "Nếu là ngươi thắng, về sau ngươi cũng không cần chỉ là 'Nghĩ' ."

5.

Đạp xuống chân ga thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu liền hối hận, thế nhưng là việc đã đến nước này, hắn kéo không xuống mặt lùi bước.

Bên cạnh Khương Daniel động tác nhanh hơn hắn, đã đem xe mở đến làn xe miệng, lưu cho hắn một cái sáng loáng đuôi xe đèn. Hắn một lòng gấp, chân ga liền giẫm mãnh, thân xe thổi qua uốn lượn làn xe, nghe thanh âm kia, đoán chừng còn phải lần nữa nướng một lần sơn.

Nhưng hắn không có thời gian đau lòng, đánh lấy tay lái ngoặt vào đường nhỏ. Trên đường đi hắn cái gì cũng không có nghĩ, đầu thả vượt không, tốc độ xe liền bão tố càng nhanh. Phía sau đứt quãng có bén nhọn tiếng kèn, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, mới chú ý tới điện thoại đang vang lên.

Hắn trước kia không nghĩ tiếp, nhưng gọi điện thoại người lại lạ thường có kiên nhẫn, một trận đoạn mất liền lại đánh một trận.

Rốt cục hắn đang chờ đèn đỏ thời điểm nhận điện thoại, ngữ khí bất thiện, "Ngươi tốt nhất là đánh tới quan tâm tình hình chiến đấu."

Đầu kia Khương Daniel tựa hồ là cười, "Ta chỉ là muốn biết, ngươi vì cái gì chán ghét như vậy ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, "Ai chán ghét ngươi."

"Trong công ty đều đang đồn, nói ngươi thấy ta tựa như chuột thấy mèo."

"Ta không phải chán ghét ngươi." Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, mới nói, "Nói cứng, ta chỉ là chán ghét bị dùng loại phương thức này cùng ngươi liên hệ cùng một chỗ."

Khương Daniel dừng lại mấy giây, hỏi, "Ngươi là chỉ những lời đồn đại kia?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xùy cười một tiếng, "Biết đến là lời đồn đại, không biết chỉ coi là ta nghĩ tạ ngươi thượng vị."

Lần này đối phương trầm mặc thật lâu, trong loa tiếng hít thở của hắn nghe vào kéo dài mà bình ổn. Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng chờ trong chốc lát, nhịn không được hỏi, "Ngươi đến đó rồi?"

"Nhanh đến."

Hắn không có lại nói tiếp, tiện tay cúp điện thoại, khóe mắt liếc qua ngắm đến kính chiếu hậu bên trong Khương Daniel màu trắng duyên dáng theo sát ở phía sau. Buổi chiều hơn chín điểm, đường lên núi trống rỗng, Ung Thánh Hựu chiếm đóng bên trong làn xe, người kia đành phải từ cạnh ngoài ý đồ vượt qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không thể để cho hắn đạt được, khẽ cắn môi lại giẫm chân ga gia tốc. Mắt thấy mục đích ngay tại cách đó không xa, hắn nắm thật chặt bắt lấy tay lái ngón tay, vô ý thức liếc một chút kính chiếu hậu, lại sau khi nhìn thấy đầu xe đột nhiên chuyển phương hướng, đột nhiên đụng vào hàng rào.

Thân thể phản ứng so đầu càng nhanh, hắn bản năng đạp xuống sắp xếp gọn gàng, cúi tại trên tay lái cái trán có bao nhiêu đau nhức cũng mặc kệ, xuống xe liền bắt đầu trở về chạy.

Hàng rào bị đụng lõm một cái hố, màu trắng duyên dáng đầu xe thảm hại hơn, cơ hồ đụng thoát hình. Khương Daniel nhìn qua ngược lại là còn tốt, thậm chí còn tại hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười.

"Ngươi thắng." Hắn nói, "Nói lời giữ lời, tờ đơn còn cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bệnh tâm thần giống như nhìn hắn nửa ngày, đột nhiên giơ chân lên hướng trên cửa xe hung hăng đạp một cước, "Ai mẹ hắn để ngươi nhường!"

Khương Daniel dở khóc dở cười, "Vừa mới đột nhiên có một con chó chạy đến, ngươi cũng không thể để ta đụng nó đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa tỉnh hồn, nơi nào nghe tiến những lời này, "Lấy cớ."

Bên mồm của hắn ngậm lấy một điểm ý cười, "Ngươi cũng có thể không tin."

Lúc này bọn hắn đứng ở một chiếc cổ xưa bên dưới đèn đường, bóng đèn lúc sáng lúc tối, nét mặt của hắn ở trong bóng tối nhìn qua so bất cứ lúc nào đều muốn mềm mại.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình đại khái là đụng hư đầu, hoặc là trước mấy ngày uống rượu rốt cục tại thể nội bắt đầu lên men. Hắn mở cửa xe, không nói lời gì chen vào dạng chân tại Khương Daniel trên thân.

"Tờ đơn ta sẽ cầm về." Hắn nói, "Nhưng ta ghét nhất thiếu người ân tình."

Nói xong, hắn bưng lấy Khương Daniel mặt, tại người kia chưa kịp phản ứng trước đó, nhanh mà chuẩn hôn tới.

6.

Bị ấn xuống bả vai áp đảo tại ghế sau xe thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột nhớ tới nữ đồng sự ở giữa lưu truyền bát quái: Khương Daniel tại lúc làm tình có phải là cũng giống như bình thường ôn nhu?

Lúc trước hắn không nghĩ tới, nhưng là bây giờ người kia phi thường triền miên chế trụ ngón tay của mình, bờ môi dán lỗ tai của hắn, thanh âm thấp thẩm khàn khàn, nghe vào cùng bình thường không giống nhau lắm, "Còn thiếu ít đồ ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu không có kết cấu gì giật ra cà vạt của hắn, phản ứng nhanh đến kinh người, "Mũ hãy tỉnh lại đi, ta cũng sẽ không mang thai."

Khương Daniel cười, bóp lấy cái cằm của hắn đi hôn môi của hắn.

Bên ngoài gió bắt đầu thổi, trên cửa sổ xe phản chiếu ra bóng cây lay động dáng vẻ. Khi Khương Daniel rốt cục bắt đầu quy luật rất động thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt lấy cảm thấy mình cũng biến thành một phần của bọn nó tử. Tay của hắn dây leo giống như quấn ở Khương Daniel trên lưng, móng tay có lẽ trảo thương hắn có lẽ không có, trong quá trình tựa hồ có bất kỳ xe nào khác trải qua nhưng hắn đã không quan tâm.

Người này xác thực ôn nhu muốn chết ── Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, nhưng ai cũng đừng nghĩ biết cái này.

Trong xe không có mở hơi lạnh, kết thúc về sau hai người đều là thấm mồ hôi, giống như là kinh lịch một trận mưa to.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói đem cửa sổ mở ra một điểm đi.

Khương Daniel không có đáp lời, trực tiếp đem xe cửa sổ dao đến ngọn nguồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại là dùng cánh tay của mình khi gối đầu, ghé vào trên bệ cửa nhìn chằm chằm Seoul tối tăm mờ mịt cảnh đêm, "Thành thị bên trong quả nhiên nhìn không thấy tinh tinh."

"Tại sao không có." Khương Daniel lại gần, dùng đầu ngón tay chọc chọc hắn trên má trái ba viên nốt ruồi, "Nơi này liền có ba viên."

Hắn cười cười, "Có phải là tinh tinh ta không biết, nhưng ý tứ đúng là tốt. Lúc trước nghe trưởng bối trong nhà nói qua, má trái có nốt ruồi người trời sinh có phúc lớn."

Tiếp lấy hắn quay đầu, đưa tay điểm một cái kia người khóe mắt hạ một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt, hỏi lại, "Ngươi cái này đâu?"

Hắn kỳ thật cũng không thật sự để ý đáp án, nhưng mà Khương Daniel biểu lộ lại nghiêm túc để hắn có chút hoảng hốt.

Hắn nói, "Ý là, ta sẽ vi tình sở khốn."

7.

Có lần thứ nhất về sau, tiếp xuống vô số lần liền trở nên dễ dàng rất nhiều.

Phần lớn là Khương Daniel chủ động, địa điểm không là công ty phụ cận khách sạn, chính là hắn tại nội thành bên trong phòng. Duy nhất một lần ngoại lệ là tuần lễ trước bộ môn liên hoan, kết thúc về sau một đám người đi quán bar liên hoan, Ung Thánh Hựu uống nhiều, xưa nay chưa thấy trong nhà cầu nắm chặt hắn cổ áo hôn.

Khương Daniel phối hợp ôm hắn sau lưng, rõ ràng không uống mấy ngụm rượu, lại cảm thấy bên tai nóng hổi, "Bên ngoài có người."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, đưa tay đi sờ mặt của hắn, tiếp lấy đầu ngón tay một đường hướng phía dưới, ác ý từ áo sơmi vạt áo dò xét đi vào, "Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới, chúng ta giống như không có trong nhà cầu làm qua."

Hắn ở trong lòng mắng một câu đáng chết, nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay tiến gần nhất gian phòng, đóng cửa, rơi khóa.

Người kia hơi híp mắt lại nhẹ nhàng thở dốc, nửa lộ tại áo sơmi bên ngoài làn da hỏa thiêu giống như nóng hổi.

Bên ngoài có người phanh phanh gõ cửa, hắn đưa tay bịt Ung Thánh Hựu miệng, va chạm động tác cũng không dừng lại. Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy tách ra hắn thủ đoạn dáng vẻ nhìn qua rốt cục không giống ngày bình thường như vậy tránh xa người ngàn dặm. Cái này khiến hắn có điểm tâm mềm, buông tay ra hôn một cái người này miệng, lại bị trả thù tính cắn nát môi dưới.

Vết thương không có mấy ngày liền khỏi hẳn, trong văn phòng nhưng cũng có mới truyền ngôn ── 'Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường thế mà thích cắn người linh tinh' .

Kim Tại Hoán nghe được tin tức về sau kinh ngạc phải trợn mắt hốc mồm, ba ba chạy đến tìm sự kiện nhân vật chính chứng thực. Hắn vốn cho rằng người kia sẽ giống thường ngày dứt khoát phủ nhận, ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà do dự, mở miệng thời điểm mặt còn có chút đỏ, "Kia là ngoài ý muốn."

". . . Là thứ gì thời điểm sự tình?"

"Ngươi nói hắn trên miệng tổn thương?" Ung Thánh Hựu lệch ra cái đầu suy nghĩ một chút, "Khuya ngày hôm trước đi."

Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy mình sắp ngạt thở, "Ý của ta là ── ngươi cùng hắn là thứ gì thời điểm bắt đầu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị nét mặt của hắn chọc cười, "Không bao lâu, mới ba cái tuần lễ."

Hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, nghĩ thầm trách không được mình từ ba cái tuần lễ trước bắt đầu liền liên lạc không quá bên trên người này. Sau đó hắn lại nghĩ tới trước mấy ngày lúc ăn cơm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ nhìn thấy dấu đỏ, hắn còn tưởng rằng kia là con muỗi cắn, nhiệt tâm đem phòng muỗi phun sương đưa qua đi. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, kia dấu đỏ bên trong hiện ra tím xanh, trừ dấu hôn còn có thể là thứ gì.

Hắn trầm mặc một chút, mới nói, "Cho nên gần nhất lời đồn đại đều là thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái, "Chuyện gì lời đồn đại? Là hắn vì ta tại trung tâm thành phố thuê một gian phòng? Hay là tháng sau ta liền có thể thăng lên làm chủ mặc cho?"

"Đều không phải."

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem hắn, cảm thấy hắn bây giờ ngay cả trong tươi cười đều mang điểm Khương Daniel cái bóng.

"Tất cả mọi người nói, các ngươi tại yêu đương."

8.

Yêu đương nói nơi phát ra vẫn là Khương Daniel điện thoại khóa bình phong.

Hắn tại nghỉ trưa thời điểm tuyển một trương trước đó chụp ảnh chụp thay đổi, kết quả buổi chiều liền đưa di động rơi vào nhà vệ sinh. Về sau mặc dù thuận lợi tìm trở về, nhưng ngày thứ hai lên trong văn phòng lưu truyền bát quái liền lại nhiều một đầu: Khương Daniel giống như đang cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn hò.

Nhặt được hắn điện thoại di động người còn phục chế hắn khóa bình phong hình tượng ----─ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tóc rối bời cắn một đôi đũa, xem xét chính là vừa bị tàn phá qua.

Khương Daniel đương nhiên cũng nghe đến lời đồn đại, nhưng hắn không nghĩ cũng không có ý định phủ nhận. Một là lúc này đợi bọn hắn xác thực vừa từ trên giường xuống tới, còn nữa, hắn tư tâm thích 'Hẹn hò' chữ này, kia để hắn cảm thấy mình rời cái này cái luôn luôn lúc lạnh lúc nóng người thêm gần một điểm.

Hắn thừa nhận lúc mới bắt đầu nhất mình thuần túy là thấy sắc khởi ý ── Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi rất mỏng, cười thời điểm đẹp như thế, để người muốn hôn, muốn cắn, muốn nghe thấy cái miệng này bên trong phát ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ ── nhưng mà ngày đó hắn cố ý đem xe mở hướng hàng rào, người kia hướng mình chạy tới biểu lộ kinh hoảng lại cháy bỏng. Trong nháy mắt kia hắn đột nhiên có chút động dung, hắn cảm thấy mình muốn khả năng không chỉ nhiều như vậy.

Về sau xe của hắn được đưa vào xưởng sửa chữa, Ung Thánh Hựu chở hắn về nhà lúc tiện đường đi ăn xong bữa bữa ăn khuya.

Đồ ăn thật lâu đều không có dâng đủ, Ung Thánh Hựu chờ buồn ngủ, bắt đầu cắn đũa ngủ gật. Khương Daniel làm bộ ở bên cạnh chơi điện thoại, thừa dịp hắn không chú ý thời điểm chụp mấy tấm hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi nhấc một chút con mắt, hắn có điểm tâm hư, cho là mình chụp lén hành vi bị phát hiện. Kết quả người kia chỉ là méo miệng phàn nàn một câu, "Thật chậm."

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, nói, "Không phải chúng ta không ăn, nhìn ngươi đều nhanh ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, đột nhiên cười, "Đều nói nam nhân trải qua giường về sau liền sẽ biến, làm sao ngươi hay là ôn nhu như vậy?"

Vậy đại khái là trời vừa rạng sáng hay là hai điểm, có lẽ là vừa đánh qua ngáp quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt khắp lấy một tầng thật mỏng thủy khí, cái này khiến hắn nhìn qua so với bình thường muốn mềm mại rất nhiều.

Khương Daniel nhịp tim nhanh để hắn cảm thấy có chút buồn cười. Hắn nghĩ mình vậy mà trở nên như thế ngây thơ.

Vừa mới cùng người này làm xong yêu, lại bắt đầu muốn cùng hắn yêu đương.

Cho nên khi lời đồn đại bắt đầu khuếch tán thời điểm, hắn kỳ thật có chút thuận nước đẩy thuyền ý nghĩ. Ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ hay là không nóng không lạnh, so sánh phía dưới càng lộ ra hắn giống như là một cái càng sống càng trở về tiểu hài tử, bất an lại nôn nóng, vì không chiếm được đồ vật lật qua lật lại ngủ không yên.

Hắn nghĩ tiếp tục như vậy không được, tuyệt đối không được.

Thế là hắn bắt đầu truyền tin nhắn, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cuối tuần có muốn cùng đi hay không công viên trò chơi.

Người kia hồi phục rất nhanh: Làm gì đột nhiên muốn đi công viên trò chơi?

Hắn đầu tiên là khóa nhập 'Bởi vì ngày đó là lễ tình nhân', ngẫm lại lại cảm thấy không ổn, do dự mãi, đem câu đổi thành 'Ngày đó tình lữ ra trận chỉ cần nửa giá' .

Tâm hắn nghĩ mất thể diện thì mất mặt đi, khẽ cắn môi, nhấn hạ gửi đi.

9.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong phòng giải khát ấn mở tin tức, vừa đi vừa về nhìn ba lần, hồi phục thời điểm hắn cũng không có có ý thức đến mình ngay tại một khắc không ngừng mỉm cười.

Về sau hắn thay mình rót một chén cầm sắt, chuẩn bị lúc ra cửa do dự một chút, lại quay trở lại đi nhiều muốn một chén tiêu đường mã kỳ đóa. Chờ lấy cà phê nấu xong thời điểm hắn nghe thấy bên ngoài mấy cái cô nương đang líu ríu giảng bát quái, đầu tiên là phúng đâm một cái lão bản càng ngày càng cao mép tóc tuyến, lại đến liền đột ngột nhấc lên tên của hắn.

"Ngươi biết bộ nghiệp vụ sự kiện kia a? Nghe nói Khương phó quản lý vì cầm xuống Ung Thánh Hựu, tại thị khu khách sạn mở một gian đỉnh cấp phòng." Thanh âm này có chút quen tai, hẳn là tiếp tân Sherry.

Một thanh âm khác hắn liền không biết, đại khái là cái nào bộ môn người mới, "Không phải đâu, ta nghe được phiên bản là Ung Thánh Hựu vì cầu thượng vị, mình liều mạng hướng Khương phó quản lý trên thân thiếp a."

Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười, nghĩ thầm đây đều là cái gì cùng cái gì.

Cà phê nấu xong, máy móc phát ra vang dội thanh âm nhắc nhở. Cổng hai cái cô nương lại hồn nhiên không hay, còn đang thảo luận Khương Daniel dáng người cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt hàm dưới đường cong.

Hắn bưng cà phê đi tới, dùng đốt ngón tay gõ cửa một cái, sau đó hài lòng trông thấy các cô nương tại quay đầu nháy mắt đổi sắc mặt.

"Có mấy món sự tình ta muốn làm sáng tỏ một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt dù bận vẫn ung dung mỉm cười, "Đầu tiên, ta cùng hắn lần thứ nhất lên giường là tại trong xe, không gian rất nhỏ, chỗ ngồi cũng không đủ mềm, cùng quán rượu cao cấp kém nhiều."

"Còn nữa, liều mạng thiếp qua người tới là hắn không phải ta. Bộ phận này ta liền không giải thích, đây là dáng dấp đẹp mắt người mới có phiền não, nói các ngươi cũng sẽ không hiểu."

Nói xong, hắn quay đầu đi ra ngoài mấy bước, lại như nhớ tới cái gì giống như vòng trở lại, ngữ khí hay là đồng dạng ôn hòa không được.

"Còn có, liên quan tới Khương phó quản lý dáng người." Hắn nhìn lấy người trước mặt thanh bạch sắc mặt, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Ta biết kia rất hấp dẫn người ta, nhưng các ngươi hay là đừng nhớ thương, bởi vì hắn có đối tượng."

Cô nương bên trong một cái rốt cục lấy dũng khí mở miệng, "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta chưa nói qua sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu qua, cùng cách đó không xa bắt điện thoại di động đến gần Khương Daniel nhìn nhau cười một tiếng.

"Chúng ta tại yêu đương."

10.

Khương Daniel điện thoại lóe lên, cấp trên là đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu hồi phục, rất ngắn gọn, chỉ có một chữ.

Tốt.

FIN


	87. Chapter 87

【 đan Ung 】 chia tay ngày

gần nhất tâm tình rất tang , liên đới lấy viết ra đồ vật cũng rất tang

hai lần cảnh cáo, thật rất tang

1.

Khương Daniel tại sinh nhật ngày đó cùng kết giao bảy năm bạn trai chia tay.

Mở miệng người là Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn không nói gì tuyệt tình, cũng không có giải thích nguyên nhân. Hắn chỉ là để đũa xuống, tại một cái nên nói 'Ta ăn no' trường hợp nói ra 'Chúng ta vẫn là thôi đi' .

Khương Daniel để điện thoại di động xuống, "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Chia tay ý tứ."

Hắn có như vậy một nháy mắt kinh hoảng, càng nhiều lại là từ đầu đến đuôi mờ mịt, "Ca, ngươi uống nhiều rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Đã không còn sớm, ta ngày mai sẽ đem hành lý thu thập xong dọn ra ngoài. Về sau một mình ngươi ở, nhớ kỹ không nên đem bánh kẹo giấy rớt khắp nơi đều là."

Nói xong hắn đứng người lên, đi hai bước về sau lại như nhớ tới cái gì giống như quay đầu lại, "Sinh nhật vui vẻ, về sau vẫn là bằng hữu?"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên kịp phản ứng người này không phải đang nói đùa. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ cúi đầu, hắn thậm chí có chút không hiểu thấu phẫn nộ, "Ngươi nếu là dám đi, về sau chúng ta liền thật chỉ là bằng hữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, đáy mắt lại là lạnh, "Cũng tốt."

Khương Daniel nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không có nghĩ rõ ràng sự tình làm sao liền thành dạng này. Hắn ở trong lòng đem ngày này chuyện phát sinh thành điều lệ thức triển khai ---- rời giường, đi làm, ở giữa Ung Thánh Hựu tới qua một lần điện thoại, nhưng hắn không có nhận đến, sau đó chỉ dùng tin nhắn về một cái dấu hỏi.

Về đến nhà mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu mua đồ ăn, đang định nấu cơm. Nhưng hắn đã gọi giao hàng, người kia cũng không nói gì, thu thập xong đồ vật liền lên bàn ăn. Lúc ăn cơm hai người đều rất yên tĩnh, Khương Daniel trượt điện thoại di động, bắt đầu suy nghĩ muốn mua cho mình một cái xa xỉ điểm quà sinh nhật.

Sau đó bọn hắn liền chia tay, không có báo hiệu, không có lý do, kết thúc không hiểu thấu.

Khương Daniel trong tiềm thức không quá có thể tiếp nhận, thế là hắn bắt đầu uống rượu, dưới lầu cửa hàng tiện lợi, một tay uống xong liền lại đến một tay. Cuối cùng ca đêm nhân viên cửa hàng rốt cục nhịn không được đi tới cho hắn đưa tờ khăn giấy, nói, "Tiên sinh, ngươi đây là thất tình hay là thất nghiệp a?"

Hắn đúng vào lúc này ý thức được mình khóc.

Cửa hàng giá rẻ pha lê bên trên chiếu ảnh ra hắn chật vật khóc tướng, giống như là làm mất đồ chơi hài tử.

Cồn rất nhanh tê liệt hắn tri giác, hắn nói không ra mình là tâm tình gì, đại khái là một bộ phận không thông cảm, một bộ phận ủy khuất, còn có hắn tuyệt đối không nguyện ý thừa nhận, tốt không nỡ.

Trong chớp nhoáng này hắn có một cái đột ngột ý nghĩ, nếu như thời gian có thể đảo lưu đâu?

Đảo lưu đến bọn hắn mới quen thời điểm, lần thứ nhất hôn thời điểm, hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu kế hoạch muốn rời khỏi hắn thời điểm.

Nghĩ tới đây, hắn chắp tay trước ngực, trước mặt không có bánh gatô cũng không có ngọn nến, hắn hứa một cái hai mười mấy năm qua nhất hoang đường tâm nguyện.

Hắn muốn một cái cơ hội.

Quào một cái ở Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội.

2.

Hôm sau Khương Daniel là bị một thông điện thoại đánh thức.

Hắn mãnh nâng lên mặt, động tác quá lớn đến mức chơi đổ một đống uống trống không lon bia, rước lấy cả gian cửa hàng giá rẻ khách hàng ghé mắt. Hắn không tâm tư hướng bọn họ từng cái mỉm cười thăm hỏi, luống cuống tay chân nhận điện thoại, đầu kia người nghe vào không quá cao hứng, thanh âm còn có chút câm, giống như là vừa tỉnh ngủ, "Ngươi tối hôm qua không có trở về?"

Hắn có chút mộng, chậm nửa nhịp mới nghe được đây là Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, "... Ta dưới lầu cửa hàng giá rẻ."

"Ở nơi đó làm gì? Ăn khuya hay là bữa sáng?"

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm ngươi làm sao còn quan tâm cái này. Hắn nuốt nước miếng một cái, cảm giác cuống họng làm lợi hại, "Ta lập tức trở lại."

"Được thôi, trở về thời điểm nhớ kỹ mang phần báo chí."

Hắn loạn xạ ứng hai tiếng, đi đến sách báo đỡ phía trước lật một cái, cấp trên thuần một sắc bày biện một ngày trước báo chí, cái này khiến hắn vốn là bởi vì say rượu mà tâm tình hỏng bét càng kém. Hắn đi hướng quầy hàng, tiện tay lau mặt, ý đồ để cho mình xem ra thanh tỉnh một điểm, "Xin hỏi báo hôm nay chuyện gì thời điểm sẽ tới?"

Nhân viên cửa hàng dùng một loại nhìn xem bệnh tâm thần ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn, "Đã đến, ngay tại trên kệ."

Hắn phiền não, "Ta xem qua, kia cũng là ngày hôm qua."

"Tiên sinh, kia đúng là báo hôm nay, ngày 10 tháng 12, góc trên bên phải in đâu."

Hắn ngây ra một lúc, hỏi lại, "Hôm nay không phải ngày 11 tháng 12 sao?"

Đối phương nhìn qua cũng bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn, "Tiên sinh, ngươi uống nhiều đi."

Hắn biết mình xoay người bộ dáng nhất định rất chật vật, nhưng là hắn cố vấn không được nhiều như vậy. Hắn lật lấy điện thoại ra, cấp trên xác thực biểu hiện ngày 10 tháng 12, hệ thống còn tri kỷ nhắc nhở hắn sinh nhật vui vẻ. Tiếp lấy hắn lần lượt ấn mở tìm kiếm hệ thống cùng xã giao trang web, trước sau dùng ước chừng mười phút, cuối cùng hắn cho ra hai cái kết luận, một là mình còn đang nằm mộng, hai là sinh nhật của hắn nguyện vọng thực hiện.

Cứ việc nghe vào vô cùng hoang đường, nhưng hắn xác thực đạt được lại đến một cơ hội duy nhất.

Về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng càng làm cho hắn vững tin chuyện này tính chân thực. Người kia chính đối gương to hệ cà vạt, quay đầu trông thấy hắn lôi thôi tướng, nhịn không được nhíu nhíu mày, "Ngươi uống rượu rồi?"

"Uống một điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên trên kệ khăn mặt, tiện tay ném tới trên người hắn, "Rửa cái mặt đi, nào có thọ tinh là loại này bộ dáng."

Hắn không có tiếp, khăn mặt cuối cùng rơi xuống trên mặt đất. Hắn tiến lên hai bước, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay cầm qua cà vạt, "Ta giúp ngươi đi."

Người kia cười, thật bất ngờ dáng vẻ, "Ngươi làm chuyện gì có lỗi với ta sự tình sao?"

Hắn đột nhiên có chút mũi chua, "Không phải làm chuyện gì mới có thể đối ngươi được không?"

"Ta không phải ý tứ này." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, đưa tay sờ sờ mặt của hắn, "Ngươi dạng này ta thật có điểm sợ hãi."

Khương Daniel bắt hắn lại tay, đem mặt vùi vào lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Đều nói người trời sinh phạm tiện, quen thuộc dùng mất đi để chứng minh tầm quan trọng.

Bảy năm, hắn hết lần này tới lần khác hiện tại mới ý thức tới, mình không thể không có người này.

3.

Sau đó toàn bộ buổi sáng, Khương Daniel cắt thân thể sẽ một lần chuyện gì gọi tâm thần có chút không tập trung.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị qua xin phép nghỉ, lại bị người kia lấy hội nghị trọng yếu làm lý do cự tuyệt. Hắn đương nhiên không cao hứng, nhưng cũng biết biểu hiện ra ngoài đối quan hệ lẫn nhau có hại vô ích. Cuối cùng hắn đành phải lùi lại mà cầu việc khác lựa chọn đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đi công ty, tại đối phương chuẩn bị xuống xe lúc kéo hắn lại tay, nói, "Buổi tối tới tiếp ngươi tan tầm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu qua nhìn hắn một hồi, mới rốt cục gật gật đầu, "Ngươi hôm nay thật thật kỳ quái."

"Ta nhớ được trước kia vốn là như vậy. Buổi sáng là ta đưa ngươi tới, ban đêm hay là ta đón ngươi trở về."

Hắn cười cười, "Về sau ngươi không phải đổi công ty sao? Không tiện đường a."

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng cười khổ một cái. Dạng này vụng về lấy cớ, cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mới nghe lọt.

Hắn đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lên lầu. Người kia tại đi vào cửa xoay trước đó cúi đầu mắt nhìn bao, đại khái là tại xác nhận điện thoại cùng túi tiền. Trên người hắn kia bộ đồ tây hay là mấy năm trước mình tặng quà sinh nhật, là cái hàng hiệu tử, hoa hai cái nhân viên làm theo tháng.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn vì chuyện này cùng hắn ầm ĩ một trận, nói hắn làm việc toàn bộ nhờ xúc động, căn bản không hiểu được lo trước lo sau.

Khương Daniel khi đó hay là rất thích hống hắn. Chờ hắn mắng không sai biệt lắm lại vẻ mặt cợt nhả tiến tới, nói, "Nhưng là thế nào xử lý, ngươi mặc quá đẹp mắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn nhìn không có tính tình, nhẫn nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là cười cong con mắt.

Kỳ thật kia bộ đồ tây mua nhỏ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không nói tới một chữ, như thường mặc đi làm. Hắn đem xe mở đến công ty cổng, Ung Thánh Hựu xuống xe đi một đoạn lại quay người chạy chậm trở về. Hắn coi là đối phương quên cầm đồ vật, vô ý thức bắt đầu bốn phía tìm kiếm, "Quên cầm chuyện gì rồi? Điện thoại hay là túi tiền?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ là cười, đụng lên đi thật nhanh thân hắn một chút.

Khương Daniel ngay cả lỗ tai đều đỏ, "Ca, ngươi đây là phạm quy."

Hắn cười xoay người, lại cẩn thận mỗi bước đi.

Kia tựa hồ cũng là một cái trời nắng, nhưng cùng hôm nay lại nơi nào đều không giống. Hai năm này Ung Thánh Hựu gầy rất nhiều, âu phục đã sớm vừa người. Hắn đã thật lâu không có quên qua đồ vật, Khương Daniel cũng thật lâu không có giống nhìn như vậy qua bóng lưng của hắn.

Hắn đi về phía trước, không quay đầu lại.

4.

Khương Daniel không quá xác định bọn hắn là chừng nào thì bắt đầu biến thành dạng này.

Tình yêu cuồng nhiệt về sau, trước rút đi chính là kích tình, lại đến chính là đã từng lấy vì vĩnh viễn sẽ không giảm bớt mới mẻ cảm giác.

Bọn hắn cộng đồng hảo bằng hữu Kim Tại Hoán đã từng hỏi hắn như thế một vấn đề: Ngươi biết bảy năm chi ngứa sao?

Khương Daniel nhớ phải chính mình lúc trước là cười, "Ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta sống không qua bảy năm?"

"Câu nói này kỳ thật không hoàn chỉnh." Kim Tại Hoán cao thâm mạt trắc lắc đầu, "Nguyên văn hẳn là, ba năm thống khổ, bảy năm chi ngứa, mười năm ước hẹn."

"Ngươi đột nhiên trang cái gì sâu thẩm, lại uống nhiều sao?"

"Vết xe đổ, cùng ngươi chia sẻ một chút. Có thể phá hư một đoạn quan hệ kỳ thật không phải chỉ có phản bội." Kim Tại Hoán vỗ vỗ vai của hắn, "Còn có quen thuộc."

Khi đó hắn vừa cùng kết giao bốn năm bạn gái chia tay, cả người nhìn qua đều có chút thất vọng mất mát. Khương Daniel toàn coi hắn là càu nhàu, không có đem những này lời nói nghe vào trong lòng đi.

Sau khi về nhà hắn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nói lên chuyện này, người kia đang bận đem sắc trong nồi cá trở mặt, cũng không quay đầu lại mà nói, "Tại Hoán lại uống nhiều rồi?"

Khương Daniel lập tức vui, "Hai ta quá có ăn ý."

"Ngươi tại sao không nói là ta càng ngày càng hiểu rõ ngươi."

Hắn từ phía sau lưng vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, đưa tay đóng lại lô hỏa, "Vậy ta cũng phải hiểu rõ hơn ngươi một điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngầm hiểu. Hắn buông xuống cái nồi, ngón tay triền miên cùng Khương Daniel trừ lại với nhau, "Không ăn cơm rồi?"

"Nói thật." Khương Daniel cười, đụng lên đi cắn vành tai của hắn, "Ca làm cơm rất khó ăn."

Hắn quá rõ ràng người ca ca này nhược điểm. Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đã cảm thấy chân có chút mềm, đầy mình thô tục ngạnh tại cổ họng, cuối cùng chỉ giãy dụa lấy gạt ra một câu: Không nên ở chỗ này.

Khương Daniel nơi nào sẽ nghe. Khi đó hắn bao nhiêu tuổi, trong tình yêu khắp nơi là chờ lấy hắn đi nếm thử kích thích.

Bọn hắn tại chật hẹp trong phòng bếp ôm, hôn, bồn rửa bên trên nguyên liệu nấu ăn rơi lả tả trên đất, hắn tại cả phòng rau quả mùi thơm ngát bên trong hung hăng tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm thấy vẻ mặt của người này hắn tựa hồ vĩnh viễn cũng nhìn không ngán.

Vốn nên làm bữa tối cá cuối cùng thành ăn khuya. Thẳng thắn nói, hương vị xác thực không tốt, nhưng lúc này Khương Daniel lại không hiểu cảm thấy hoài niệm.

Hắn muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, lại nghĩ tới đối phương đoán chừng chính đang họp. Cuối cùng hắn đành phải ấn mở thông tin phần mềm, thuận cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép lướt qua đi, mới phát hiện mình đã thật lâu không có chủ động liên lạc qua hắn.

Ban đêm cùng nhau ăn cơm sao?

Tăng ca.

Ngươi thích phim phần tiếp theo ra, nghỉ cùng đi xem?

Thế nhưng là ta đã cùng bằng hữu hẹn xong.

Ngươi nhớ kỹ Tại Hoán nói qua bảy năm chi ngứa sao?

Ngoan, chớ suy nghĩ lung tung.

Khương Daniel không hiểu cảm thấy lòng chua xót. Nguyên lai tất cả nhìn như đột nhiên quyết định, kỳ thật đều có dấu vết mà lần theo.

Hắn nghĩ nói xin lỗi, cũng muốn nói có thể hay không không muốn chia tay. Mấy dòng chữ xóa cắt giảm giảm, phát ra ngoài thời điểm chỉ còn lại ngắn ngủi một câu: Ta muốn ăn ngươi làm cơm.

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy tin tức nhắc nhở, nhưng hắn không có điểm mở, nhìn chằm chằm vào hàng chữ kia thẳng đến màn hình ngầm hạ đi.

Kia về sau hắn tại chỗ ngồi bên trên sững sờ thật lâu, bên người đồng sự trải qua thời điểm vỗ một cái vai của hắn, hỏi hắn tan việc muốn hay không đi liên hoan.

Hắn dắt khóe miệng nở nụ cười, nói, "Không được, hôm nay bạn trai sinh nhật."

Đối phương một mặt hiểu rõ, "Cưỡng ép giúp ngươi bộc lộ cái kia?"

Nhớ tới cái kia hình tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu thật cười, "Nhờ phúc của hắn, ta rốt cuộc không uống qua nữ đồng sự mời cà phê."

Trong trí nhớ đó chính là hai người tình cảm sâu nặng nhất thời điểm. Một lần công ty liên hoan, Khương Daniel nhao nhao muốn cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt không được đành phải thỏa hiệp, cuối cùng vẫn không quên bàn giao hắn nhiều ăn cái gì ít nói chuyện.

Lúc mới bắt đầu nhất Khương Daniel coi như nghe lời, dùng thân phận bằng hữu ngồi ở một bên vui chơi giải trí. Nửa đường Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi đi nghe, mấy cái văn phòng tiểu cô nương thừa cơ hội bu lại, ý đồ từ Khương Daniel nơi này tìm hiểu một điểm tin tức liên quan tới hắn.

Hắn một mặt sạch sẽ thuần lương mỉm cười, "Các ngươi muốn biết Thánh Hựu ca chuyện gì?"

"Thích cô nương loại hình, còn có bình thường hứng thú yêu tốt cái gì, ngươi đã là bằng hữu của hắn, nhất định biết đến không ít a?"

Khương Daniel một bên bóc lấy tôm xác, một bên làm như có thật gật đầu, "Hắn thích cao hơn hắn, niên kỷ so hắn còn nhỏ, mắt hai mí không tệ, nhưng là mắt một mí càng tốt hơn. Ăn cái gì khẩu vị muốn tốt, nếu có thể trên mặt tốt nhất phải có một nốt ruồi."

Các cô nương hai mặt nhìn nhau, nó bên trong một cái hoạt bát điểm mở miệng đánh cái thú, "Cái này hình dung không phải liền là ngươi sao?"

"Đúng a." Hắn vẫn là cười híp mắt, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trong mâm thả một con lột tốt tôm, "Còn không có tự giới thiệu đâu, ta là Thánh Hựu ca bạn trai."

Mấy cái cô nương lập tức liền có chút mộng, biểu lộ nhìn qua giống như là bị trừ một đầu bô ỉa.

Trong văn phòng không có bí mật. Sự tình lưu truyền ra đến về sau cũng xác thực cho Ung Thánh Hựu mang đến không ít phiền phức. Thế nhưng là yêu đương bên trong người đều là ngu xuẩn, hắn để Khương Daniel ngủ ba ngày ghế sô pha, ngày thứ tư người kia ôm chăn lông cẩn thận từng li từng tí cọ tới, hỏi hắn có phải là còn đang tức giận?

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, trở mình dùng bóng lưng đối mặt hắn.

Khương Daniel ngữ khí ủy khuất không được, "Thế nhưng là các nàng đều thích ngươi, ta mới không cho phép người khác thích ngươi."

Hắn có chút dở khóc dở cười, trong lòng lại sớm không có hỏa khí.

Khi đó tốt bao nhiêu, ngươi bao dung ta tất cả xấu tính, ta đem ngươi tùy hứng coi như yêu đương tình thú.

Lấy lại tinh thần, màn hình điện thoại di động lại sáng, Khương Daniel chậm chạp đợi không được trả lời, lúc này lại phát tới một cái dấu chấm hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là về cái 'Tốt', sau một lúc lâu mới lại bồi thêm một câu 'Ngươi tương đối thích cơm hay là mặt?' .

Lần này hắn về rất nhanh, một nhóm câu, bốn chữ, ngay cả dấu chấm câu đều bớt.

"Ta thích ngươi."

6.

Nghiêm ngặt nói đến, trước tỏ tình người vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đại học thời điểm bọn hắn giống nhau là vũ đạo xã, chỉ là một cái chuyên công Breaking, một cái khác thích Popping, ngày bình thường cơ hồ không có giao tập.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là một mực đối cái này cái đẹp mắt học trưởng tràn ngập hiếu kì. Đại khái là bởi vì liên quan tới hắn nghe đồn nhiều lắm, chuyện gì hắn đồng thời cùng ba nữ sinh kết giao, hoặc là nhàn rỗi không chuyện gì liền lão thích ngâm quán ăn đêm loại hình. Nhàn thoại nghe nhiều, Khương Daniel ánh mắt nhìn hắn bên trong khó tránh khỏi nhiều một chút ý tứ ý tứ đồ vật.

Một lần câu lạc bộ tại KTV tụ hội, Khương Daniel ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh đảo điểm tập nhạc, bên cạnh thân ghế sô pha đột nhiên nhất trọng, vừa nhấc mắt liền là hướng về phía mình nháy mắt chủ đề trung tâm.

Hắn có chút hoảng, vô ý thức muốn đứng dậy, "Học trưởng tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh đè lại bờ vai của hắn, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Ít đến, ta biết các ngươi sau lưng đều quản ta gọi cặn bã nam."

Hắn cau mày, càng nghĩ giải thích lại càng thấy được sủng ái gò má nóng lên, "Bởi vì ngươi chưa từng có giải thích qua ── "

"Các ngươi cũng không người đến hỏi qua ta a."

Khương Daniel do dự một chút, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt câu hỏi, "Cho nên ngươi thật đồng thời cùng ba nữ sinh kết giao sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, Khương Daniel lúc này mới chú ý tới hắn mọc lên hai viên tiểu xảo răng nanh, "Không có."

"Kia thích ngâm quán ăn đêm đâu?"

"Thiên địa lương tâm, ta mướn phòng ở vừa vặn ngay tại quán ăn đêm sát vách, ta còn chê bọn họ nhiễu dân đâu."

Khương Daniel hít thở sâu một hơi, "Ngươi tại sao phải cùng ta giải thích những này?"

"Bởi vì ngươi một mực dùng một loại rất ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái nhìn ta." Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả trong mắt đều mang ý cười, "Cũng bởi vì, ta thích nam nhân."

Cái này về sau bọn hắn gặp nhau liền không thể tránh khỏi nhiều hơn.

Trong dự đoán xấu hổ tình huống chưa từng xuất hiện, Khương Daniel thậm chí khác thường bắt đầu để ý lên cái mới nhìn qua này ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, trên thực tế lại ai đều không để ý ca ca. Làm chân tướng duy nhất người biết chuyện, hắn tự giác có thay Ung Thánh Hựu làm sáng tỏ lời đồn nghĩa vụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu trò cười hắn xen vào việc của người khác, hắn trái lại trách cứ người này kéo chính mình tiến một trôi nước đục.

"Lời nói này, ta có phải là còn phải nghĩ biện pháp cảm tạ ngươi hành hiệp trượng nghĩa?"

Khương Daniel phối hợp mở lên trò đùa, "Tiện tay mà thôi, khác cũng không cần, mời ta ăn chút cơm, nhìn xem phim là được."

"Có cái vấn đề nhỏ."

"Hả?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng ngậm lấy một điểm ý cười, hai người nhận biết đến nay lần thứ nhất, hắn nhìn qua thế mà có chút khẩn trương.

"Những chuyện này, ta chỉ cùng bạn trai làm."

7.

Chạng vạng tối thời điểm trên trời bắt đầu phiêu mưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu không mang dù, đứng ở công ty dưới lầu cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại, cũng không có kết nối. Hắn cũng không vội, nghĩ đến người kia đại khái là đang lái xe, liền cũng tìm cái phòng mái hiên nhà kiên nhẫn đợi. Mùa đông trời tối rất nhanh, đèn đường sáng lên thời điểm người kia miễn cưỡng khen xa xa đi tới, quanh người bảo bọc một vòng màu vàng ấm để hắn nhìn qua giống con lông mềm như nhung đại cẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoạt đầu không có phát phát hiện mình đang mỉm cười, hắn chỉ là giơ tay lên, ép ép Khương Daniel nhếch lên một túm tóc, "Trên đường rất nhét?"

Người kia gật gật đầu, đem dù hướng về phương hướng của hắn nghiêng quá khứ, "Ta còn thuận tiện đi một chuyến bảo dưỡng nhà máy."

"Xe làm sao rồi?"

"Đi cho sư phó nhìn một chút bảo hiểm cán." Hắn chỉ là lúc trước học lái xe thời điểm ngoài ý muốn tại bảo hiểm cán bên trên xô ra đến vết lõm, "Một mực đặt vào cũng không phải vấn đề, thừa dịp còn kịp, ta muốn đem nó xây xong."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, "Sư phó nói thế nào?"

Khương Daniel ý vị thâm trường cười khổ một cái, "Kéo quá lâu, hiện tại muốn xây xong, sợ là được nhiều bỏ chút thời gian."

Nói xong hai người đều trầm mặc. Trở lại trên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu lục lọi mở ra điện đài, vậy đại khái là cái nào đó âm nhạc tiết mục, giọng nữ âm điệu lười biếng hát hắn nghe không hiểu ngoại văn.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên mở miệng, "Ca, ngươi chưa có trở về ta tin tức."

"Vội vàng họp, liền quên."

Hắn đương nhiên biết đây là lấy cớ, nhưng hắn quyết định phối hợp xuống đi, "Ta suy nghĩ một chút buổi trưa, cảm thấy hay là ăn cơm đi. Trong nhà có cá sao? Phối đồ ăn liền làm ca thích sắc cá."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Trong nhà không có cá, lại nói, lần trước khỏe mạnh kiểm tra thời điểm bác sĩ không phải để ngươi ăn ít hải sản sao? Ngươi làm sao luôn quên."

"Đây không phải có ngươi ở đâu."

"Nếu là ta không tại đây?"

Khương Daniel vô ý thức nắm chặt tay lái, xe còn tại tiến lên, hắn phân không được thần đi xem Ung Thánh Hựu nói câu nói này biểu lộ.

Sau đó hắn nghe thấy người bên cạnh thở dài, nói, "Làm đồ chua cơm chiên đi, trong tủ lạnh còn có ngươi thích ướp củ cải."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút lòng chua xót. Hắn cảm thấy người này là yêu mình, nhưng là cùng lúc đó, hắn cũng là thật không nghĩ cùng với mình.

8.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất muốn cùng Khương Daniel nói chia tay là tại năm ngoái lễ Giáng Sinh.

Ngày đó khí tượng dự báo nói chạng vạng tối bắt đầu có tỉ lệ tuyết rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trước khi ra cửa giữ chặt hắn, hướng trên cổ hắn bao đầu khăn quàng cổ, "Bảy điểm phòng ăn thấy?"

"Hôm nay có hội nghị thường kỳ, có thể sẽ muộn."

"Vậy liền bảy giờ rưỡi." Hắn quan tâm cười cười, "Ta chờ ngươi."

Khi bảy giờ tối nhiều thời điểm hắn thu được Khương Daniel tin nhắn, nói là hội nghị kéo dài, kết thúc đoán chừng còn phải một đoạn thời gian. Hắn hồi phục: Biết, ngươi chờ một chút đến thời điểm cẩn thận, trên đường có tuyết đọng.

Khoảng tám giờ trong nhà ăn lần lượt có người dùng xong bữa ăn. Hắn uống sạch trong chén cuối cùng một ngụm nước, cân nhắc một chút dùng từ, cuối cùng gửi tới một câu: Còn không có kết thúc sao?

Hắn tại nửa giờ đầu về sau tiếp vào Khương Daniel điện thoại. Người kia đem thanh âm ép rất thấp, ngữ khí nghe không ra là thật có lỗi hay là rã rời. Hắn nói lão bản mời khách ăn cơm, mình không thể không đến, để Ung Thánh Hựu đừng chờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Không sao, công việc quan trọng."

Cúp điện thoại về sau hắn đứng dậy rời đi phòng ăn, tại góc đường cửa hàng tiện lợi mua một bình mới đẩy ra bia, một hơi xử lý hơn phân nửa, băng ngay cả lông mày đều nhăn lại tới.

Kỳ thật đối với bị leo cây chuyện này, hắn là thật không tức giận, nhiều nhất chỉ là có chút không cam tâm, không cam tâm tình yêu của mình bại bởi tầm thường nhất củi gạo dầu muối tương dấm trà.

Hắn cũng biết ý nghĩ như vậy đã ngây thơ lại buồn cười, nhưng hắn khống chế không nổi mình hướng tệ hơn phương hướng suy nghĩ. Nếu như cái này còn không phải tình yêu bết bát nhất dáng vẻ, kia sang năm, thậm chí là kế tiếp bảy năm, có thể hay không một ngày nào đó, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không tiếp tục là lẫn nhau trong lòng thứ nhất thuận vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng hoảng, thế là hắn quyết định tìm người trò chuyện. Kim Tại Hoán tiếp vào điện thoại thời điểm trầm mặc mấy giây, không thể tin hỏi lại, "Đặc địa tại lễ Giáng Sinh cùng ngày điện thoại tới hỏi ta lúc đầu vì cái gì cùng bạn gái chia tay? Ca, ngươi cảm thấy dạng này thích hợp sao?"

"Ngươi liền nói một chút vì cái gì đi."

Kim Tại Hoán thở dài, nói, "Nào có cái gì vì cái gì, người đều là như vậy, ban đầu muốn có người bồi, nhưng là thật có người bồi lâu, liền lại bắt đầu nghĩ muốn tự do. Nói trắng ra chính là phạm tiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, "Ngươi liền không có chút nào hối hận không?"

Người kia cười, "Làm sao không hối hận, chia tay hôm sau ta liền hối hận."

"Nhưng nếu là không biệt ly, ta đoán chừng cũng không sẽ phát hiện mình so trong tưởng tượng còn phải thích nàng."

Ung Thánh Hựu hít thở sâu một hơi, hỏi, "Nếu như cho ngươi thêm một cơ hội đâu?"

Lần này Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thật lâu, mới cho một lời khẳng định.

"Ta lựa chọn từ đầu tới qua."

9.

Cuối cùng bọn hắn cũng không ăn thành bữa tối.

Ung Thánh Hựu về đến nhà mới phát hiện muối ăn cùng xì dầu đều sử dụng hết, Khương Daniel xung phong nhận việc đi mua, nhưng hắn tâm hoảng ý loạn, lúc ra cửa đem tiền bao rơi vào cửa trước. Mười năm phút sau hắn hai tay trống không vòng trở lại, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhìn hắn giống như là đang nhìn mình không nghe lời đệ đệ.

Người kia cười ôn nhu vừa bất đắc dĩ, nói, "Nếu không chúng ta vẫn là gọi giao hàng a?"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên ý thức được mình cái gì cũng cải biến không được, sự thật này để hắn cảm thấy bất lực, tiến tới cam chịu phẫn nộ.

Hắn vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, cường ngạnh đi hôn người kia bờ môi. Ung Thánh Hựu thử kiếm hai lần, rất nhanh nhưng lại an tĩnh lại, tay của hắn trấn an giống như vỗ nhẹ Khương Daniel cõng, ôn nhu để người nghĩ rơi lệ.

Khương Daniel đem mặt vùi vào cổ của hắn. Lời muốn nói rất nhiều, cuối cùng lại chỉ ủy khuất gạt ra một câu: Ca có phải là muốn chia tay?

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, hắn cũng rõ ràng ngay tại lúc này giữ yên lặng mang ý nghĩa chuyện gì.

"Ta có thể biết tại sao không?"

Hắn cười khổ một tiếng, sờ sờ Khương Daniel sau đầu cạo ngắn ngủi phát gốc rạ, "Hay là không muốn đi, biết những này cũng không chuyện gì ý tứ."

"Ca không muốn nói, nhưng là ta biết, ngươi nghĩ muốn tự do." Khương Daniel lắc đầu, lui ra phía sau một bước buông hắn ra, "Ta quyết định cho ngươi tự do."

"Nhưng là ngươi cũng phải cấp ta một cái cơ hội, để ta đem ngươi đuổi trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, vô ý thức mỉm cười, "Ngươi dự định làm sao truy ta."

Hắn suy tư một chút, mở miệng thời điểm trên mặt tất cả đều là mười tám tuổi ngượng ngùng, "So với uống cà phê, ca càng thích ăn mì Ý, cho nên ta ước hẹn ngươi đi mới mở màn nghĩa thức xử lý cửa hàng. Ngươi có thể cự tuyệt hai ta lần, nhưng là lần thứ ba ngươi nhất định phải đáp ứng ta, không phải ta sẽ cảm thấy rất mất mặt, trong thời gian ngắn đều sẽ không còn có dũng khí nói chuyện cùng ngươi."

"Sau bữa ăn chúng ta có thể đi xem phim, nhất định phải chọn phim kinh dị, dạng này ta mới có thể sử dụng sợ hãi khi lấy cớ trộm dắt tay của ngươi."

"Từ rạp chiếu phim sau khi đi ra ngươi nhất định sẽ chế giễu ta, ta sẽ giả giả tức giận, tại ngươi qua đây hống ta thời điểm được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước yêu cầu muốn có lần nữa hẹn hò."

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy hắn, "Nếu như ta cự tuyệt đâu?"

"Vậy ta liền chơi xấu." Hắn giảo hoạt nháy mắt mấy cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Ngươi có thể sẽ lãng phí rất nhiều thời gian."

Khương Daniel thế là cũng cười, hắn đại khái không có có ý thức đến, trong ánh mắt của mình lưu động một đầu ôn nhu sông.

10.

"Ta chỉ là không nghĩ lại bỏ lỡ."

FIN


	88. Chapter 88

1.

Khương Daniel trước kia dự định tan tầm về sau muốn đi uống một chén.

Đồn cảnh sát phụ cận mới mở một quán rượu, đầu một tuần khai mạc lớn ưu đãi, tất cả rượu phẩm hết thảy nửa giá. Trong cục có mấy cái đồng sự đã đi qua, trở về về sau thần sắc mập mờ không được, nói là so với rượu, nơi đó xinh đẹp nữ tửu bảo càng khiến người ta tâm trí hướng về.

Khương Daniel qua loa cười theo, ánh mắt lại chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa TV. Tống nghệ tiết mục bên trên đột ngột nhảy ra một cái phòng tai cảnh báo: Vào đêm sau phong tuyết đem cấp tốc mở rộng, trở xuống địa khu cư dân xin tận lực tránh ra ngoài.

Hắn không ngạc nhiên chút nào tại trên danh sách nhìn thấy tòa thành nhỏ này thành phố, trong đầu không khỏi phiền não. Dù sao tai sau bộ mặt thành phố sạch sẽ từ trước đến nay đều là bọn hắn những người này dân bảo mẫu trách nhiệm.

Duy nhất để người cảm thấy vui mừng là ngày mai thay phiên nghỉ ngơi ngày, ai đều không thể ngăn dừng hắn ôm mèo trên giường ngủ một ngày.

Nhưng điểm ấy chờ mong rất nhanh cũng thành bọt nước. Quen biết tiền bối tại trước khi tan việc lâm thời mất việc cho hắn ── đem một cái thứ hai muốn ra tòa bị cáo chuyển dời đến sát vách thành trấn. Còn không phải là đêm nay, liền sợ phong tuyết chắn đường, đến lúc đó ai cũng ra không được.

Hắn lĩnh chìa khóa xe, còn mưu toan làm sau cùng giãy dụa, "Ta nếu là không kịp trở về làm sao bây giờ?"

Tiền bối vỗ vỗ vai của hắn, "Tìm ở giữa tiệm cơm qua đêm đi, trong cục trả tiền."

Thế là, một câu thành sấm.

Trên thực tế, Khương Daniel đụng phải tình huống càng hỏng bét. Bạo tuyết đến so dự tính bên trong sớm, thêm lên xe lại ở nửa đường ném neo. Hắn nếm thử tất cả liên hệ cứu viện biện pháp, nhưng mà vô tuyến điện không thu được hưởng ứng, điện thoại cũng thật sớm liền không có tín hiệu.

Cái kia yên tĩnh một đêm bị cáo đúng vào lúc này mở miệng, "Cảnh sát, ta biết phụ cận có một nhà lữ điếm, đi qua không cần nửa giờ đầu."

Khương Daniel quay đầu, trông thấy tấm kia trẻ tuổi quá mức mặt chính hướng về phía mình dù bận vẫn ung dung mỉm cười.

Nói đến mất mặt, nhưng hắn biết mình không có quyền cự tuyệt.

2.

Cuối cùng bọn hắn tại đất tuyết đi vào trong gần một giờ.

Thật vất vả đến lữ điếm thời điểm hai người đều chật vật không được. Khương Daniel móc ra ướt đẫm căn cứ chính xác kiện làm vào ở, nhân viên lễ tân xem hắn lại nhìn xem phía sau bị cáo, ngữ khí do dự, "Chúng ta đêm nay chỉ còn lại giường lớn phòng."

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, vô ý thức liếc qua sau lưng người. Người kia lưu biển ướt sũng dán tại trên trán, che kín áo lông bả vai ngay tại mấy không thể gặp phát run ---- vậy vẫn là Khương Daniel từ buồng sau xe lật ra đến, dĩ nhiên không phải sợ hắn lạnh, thuần túy là vì che lấp sáng màu quýt áo tù cùng còng tay.

Khương Daniel khẽ cắn môi, rút ra hai tấm tiền mặt đưa tới, "Được, liền giường lớn phòng đi."

Lữ điếm thiết kế rất cổ xưa, trong phòng dùng hay là đời cũ sợi vôn-fram bóng đèn. Dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ, vắt ngang tại phòng trung ương giường đôi nhìn qua hết sức chướng mắt.

Khương Daniel thoát áo khoác, hai tay cọ xát quần hai bên khe hở. Hắn nhìn bên cạnh đồng dạng toàn thân ướt đẫm người, cảm thấy không hiểu thật có lỗi, "Ngươi biết ta phải đem ngươi còng a?"

Người kia vô vị nhún nhún vai, "Ở trước đó, trước tiên có thể để ta tắm rửa sao?"

Hắn nhìn một chút phòng tắm trên tường rộng mở cửa sổ, có chút chần chờ.

Đối phương thuận ánh mắt của hắn nhìn sang, hiểu rõ mỉm cười, "Ta không có chạy trốn." Hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, "Nếu là không yên lòng, ngươi có thể nhìn ta tẩy."

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, ý thức được mình bị đùa giỡn ngay sau đó hắn đột nhiên có chút căm tức, "Uy, số hiệu 950825 —— "

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Người kia đánh gãy hắn, "Cảnh sát, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel muốn nói kia chơi ta chuyện gì, lời đến khóe miệng nhưng lại ngưng lại. Người trước mặt liên phát sao đều còn tại tích thủy, sắc mặt tái nhợt giống như là tùy thời đều có thể tan tiến sau lưng tường trong giấy đầu. Hắn nhìn qua đã vô hại lại nhu thuận, cái này khiến Khương Daniel nhịn không được có chút mềm lòng.

"Cho ngươi năm phút." Hắn cường điệu, "Không cho phép khóa cửa."

Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực nghe lời, hắn ngay cả không có cửa đâu quan.

Khương Daniel dựa lưng vào tường đứng tại cạnh cửa, bực bội dùng ngón tay trỏ gõ cánh tay của mình. Trong phòng tắm đầu thủy khí bốc hơi , liên đới bên ngoài phòng tắm mặt cũng sương mù tràn ngập.

Hắn rốt cục ý thức được mình đối người phạm tội này quá mức dung túng, nhịn không được đưa tay gõ cửa một cái, "Không sai biệt lắm đi?"

Tiếng nước đột nhiên ngừng lại, người kia từ trong khe cửa nhô ra nửa cái trần truồng thân thể, "Cảnh sát, ta không có đổi tắm giặt quần áo."

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng mắng câu thô tục. Nhưng hắn không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, đại khái là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngực mấy cái đột ngột khói sẹo. Hắn từng tại xử lý một tông bạo lực gia đình án thời điểm tại một cái nữ nhân rất đáng thương trên thân gặp qua, đau là một chuyện, càng nhiều lại là khó mà nói rõ xấu hổ.

Hắn từ mình tùy thân trong hành lý lật ra một kiện hơi nhỏ quần áo trong, nhìn xem người kia cõng đối với mình mặc vào. Hắn do dự một chút, hay là quyết định đem người này còng ở đầu giường, cái này đồng thời cũng mang ý nghĩa hắn nhất định phải ngả ra đất nghỉ, "Trên mặt đất thật lạnh, ta để tiếp tân đưa kiện chăn lông tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lắc đầu, "Ta quen thuộc."

Khương Daniel khẳng định hắn nói lời này không phải vì tranh thủ đồng tình. Bởi vì nét mặt của hắn phi thường bình tĩnh, giống là nói một câu tầm thường nhất 'Ngủ ngon' .

3.

Khương Daniel là tại hôm sau ăn điểm tâm thời điểm mới biết được hắn sở dĩ lộ ra loại kia biểu lộ lý do.

Nhà ăn sách báo trên kệ bày biện quá thời hạn báo chí, hắn bản án trèo lên tại xã hội bản, trang bìa không lớn, nhưng tiêu đề rất run run: Năm giáo viên trẻ súng giết kế phụ, đem bởi vì phòng vệ quá bị khởi tố. Phối đồ là một trương tại trên ánh mắt vạch hắc tuyến ảnh chụp, trên má trái đặc sắc ba viên nốt ruồi ngược lại là hoàn toàn không có che khuất.

Nhân viên phục vụ tới thu bàn ăn lúc liếc báo chí một chút, nói, "Hắn cũng là đáng thương hài tử."

"Ừm?"

"Hắn kia kế phụ phẩm hạnh không tốt, uống say liền tổng đánh hắn cùng mẹ hắn." Người kia nói lên hắn lúc, ngay cả trong lúc biểu lộ đều mang tiếc nuối, "Rất đáng tiếc a, nghe nói hắn vừa mới lên làm lão sư đâu."

Khương Daniel không có nói tiếp, hắn gãy lên báo chí, trước lúc rời đi lại nhiều muốn một phần đơn giản bánh mì nướng kẹp trứng.

Gian phòng bên trong rất tối, hắn cũng là đến gần mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản đã tỉnh. Người kia chầm chập từ dưới đất ngồi dậy đến, không biết là bởi vì vừa tỉnh ngủ hay là trời rất là lạnh, cổ họng của hắn có chút câm, "Tuyết ngừng sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, đem kia phần bữa sáng đưa tới, "Thần ở giữa tin tức nói, cái này tuyết còn phải hạ vài ngày."

Hắn giật giật khóe miệng, không có tiếp, "Ta không có ăn điểm tâm thói quen."

"Vậy ngươi tốt nhất từ hiện tại liền bắt đầu quen thuộc." Khương Daniel nắm lấy tay của hắn, không nói lời gì đem đồ vật nhét quá khứ, "Trong ngục giam ba bữa cơm đều theo lúc cho, không phải do ngươi bắt bẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Cảnh sát, ngươi làm sao liền khẳng định như vậy ta nhất định sẽ vào ngục giam? Nói không chừng là tử hình đâu, vài giây đồng hồ liền kết thúc."

"Ngươi kia là tự vệ, không đến mức."

Cái này hắn thật cười, "Cảnh sát, có người hay không nói qua, tâm của ngươi quá mềm."

Hắn cười lên dáng vẻ cùng trên báo chí không giống nhau lắm, Khương Daniel lúc này mới chú ý tới hắn nguyên lai là có răng nanh, cái này khiến hắn nhìn qua càng lộ ra trẻ tuổi, trẻ tuổi để người động dung.

Khương Daniel thở dài, tương đối nhanh chóng đổi chủ đề, "Ngươi mấy tuổi? 23? Hay là 24?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu qua nhìn hắn, "Ngươi có phải hay không muốn nói, giải quyết sự tình phương pháp có nhiều như vậy loại, ta vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác lựa chọn đi giết người?"

Hắn cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí, "Ngươi không có nghĩ qua báo cảnh sao?"

"Có lẽ ngươi không tin, thế nhưng là ta tuyệt không hối hận." Hắn cúi đầu xuống, xé mở bữa sáng giấy đóng gói, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ ăn cái gì dáng vẻ giống một con nhu thuận mèo nhà, "Bởi vì từ sau lúc đó, ta rốt cục có thể an tâm đi ngủ. Không cần lo lắng có người sẽ xông tới đánh ta, hoặc là uống say về sau coi ta là thành làng chơi bên trong những cái kia gà."

Hắn ngửa mặt lên, trong ánh mắt đựng lấy một mảnh yên tĩnh hồ, "Cảnh sát, ta chỉ có thể làm như thế, không được chọn."

4.

Kia phần bữa sáng cuối cùng cũng không có ăn xong, trên mặt đất thả nửa ngày, về sau bị Khương Daniel ném vào thùng rác.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong những lời kia về sau vẫn rất yên tĩnh, nhắm mắt lại giống như là tại chợp mắt. Chạng vạng tối Khương Daniel từ nhà ăn đóng gói vài món thức ăn, vừa về đến liền phát hiện nhiệt độ của người người này bệnh trạng cao, nghĩ đến hay là bởi vì ngủ trên sàn nhà lấy lạnh. Cái này khiến hắn đột nhiên có điểm tâm hư, đành phải giải còng tay, nửa kéo nửa ôm đem người thả lên giường, lại tìm đến một khối thấm ướt khăn mặt, đắp lên đi thời điểm nghe thấy người này trầm thấp phàn nàn một câu, "Lạnh."

Hắn lúc này mới thở dài một hơi, "Lạnh cũng phải nhẫn, ngươi thiêu đến quá lợi hại, phải hạ nhiệt một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, tại bên dưới chăn đem mình cuộn thành một đoàn con tôm.

Hắn sốt cao một mực tiếp tục đến sau nửa đêm. Khương Daniel không dám ngủ say, ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn dựa vào tường ngủ gật. Lúc rạng sáng hắn bị một trận nhỏ xíu vang động bừng tỉnh, vừa mở mắt đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nửa người đều nhô ra chăn bông, chính duỗi dài tay đi câu trên tủ đầu giường bình nước. Quay đầu trông thấy hắn tỉnh, lúc này mới có chút xin lỗi cười cười, "Đánh thức ngươi rồi?"

Khương Daniel lau mặt, xuống giường rót chén nước đưa cho hắn, "Ngươi cảm giác thế nào?"

"Yết hầu rất đau. Còn có ── bụng rất đói."

Hắn nhịn không được, cười, "Để ngươi lãng phí đồ ăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu thế là cũng cười, ánh mắt của hắn nheo lại, nhìn qua hết sức vô tội, "Cảnh sát, ngươi cười lên rất đẹp, về sau hẳn là nhiều cười."

Khương Daniel liếc hắn một cái, "Ngươi cũng thế, rất đẹp."

Nói xong hai người đều trầm mặc. Khương Daniel cũng là chậm nửa nhịp mới ý thức tới mình nói sai, lập tức liền cảm giác mang tai có chút đốt. Hắn cảm thấy mình đại khái bị truyền nhiễm cảm mạo, hoặc là ban đêm thật có một ít ma lực, để người trở nên mềm mại, cũng làm cho trong phòng không khí trở nên có chút mập mờ không rõ.

Bọn hắn ăn ý không có lại nói tiếp, tắt đèn về sau trong phòng rất yên tĩnh, chỉ còn lại bên ngoài phong tuyết âm thanh gào thét.

Khương Daniel có chút nghĩ không ra lần trước cùng người khác ngủ cùng một chỗ là thứ gì tình huống, đại khái là còn tại trường cảnh sát thời điểm, một đám người ra ngoài cắm trại dã ngoại, ban đêm chen tại lều căng bên trong liền túi ngủ qua đêm. Cái này kỳ thật tính không được chuyện gì tốt hồi ức, tràn ngập nam nhân mang tính tiêu chí ngáy to cùng mài răng âm thanh. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không giống, hắn ngủ về sau an tĩnh giống chết đồng dạng.

Ý nghĩ này để Khương Daniel có như vậy một nháy mắt bối rối, vô ý thức nghiêng đầu đi xác nhận hô hấp của hắn.

Ánh mắt của hắn lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu đường cong sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến, tiếp theo là hắn đơn bạc bờ môi cùng sống mũi thẳng tắp. Từ góc độ của hắn nhìn không thấy người này mang tính tiêu chí ba viên nốt ruồi, nhưng cái này cũng không trở ngại hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt.

Hắn cảm thấy tốt đáng tiếc, lại lại không nói ra được là nơi nào đáng tiếc.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại. Hắn quá mệt mỏi, hắn cần một trận an ổn giấc ngủ.

5.

Sáng sớm tỉnh lại thời điểm, Khương Daniel cho là mình còn đang nằm mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ ngủ liền lại cuộn thành thai nhi tư thế, cả người tự phát tính hướng gần nhất nguồn nhiệt ── cũng chính là Khương Daniel trên ngực dựa vào. Tóc của hắn rất mềm, Khương Daniel hoảng hốt lấy sờ soạng một cái, còn tưởng rằng kia là trong nhà mình nuôi mèo. Đương nhiên hắn rất nhanh thanh tỉnh, cảm giác nhịp tim nhanh chóng, không biết là bởi vì kinh sợ hay là cái khác chuyện gì.

Tiếp lấy hắn mặc lên áo ngoài, như muốn phủ định chuyện gì giống như cầm điện thoại di động đi ra khỏi cửa phòng, tuyển mấy cái dãy số thông qua đi, nhưng mà không có một trận là thành công.

Ăn điểm tâm lúc hắn nhịn không được hướng nhân viên phục vụ mượn trong phòng điện thoại, đối phương biểu lộ thật có lỗi, nói bởi vì phong tuyết, tất cả đối ngoại thông tin đều gián đoạn.

Hắn cũng nói không chính xác mình là thứ gì tâm tình, đành phải qua loa nói cám ơn, trước kia còn muốn điểm một phần cùng giống như hôm qua bữa sáng, nghĩ nghĩ nhưng lại coi như thôi, chỉ nhiều muốn một bình sữa bò.

Về đến phòng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đang tắm. Hắn buông xuống đồ trên tay, ba ngày đến nay lần thứ nhất mở ra TV. Vậy đại khái là một ngăn địa lý tiết mục, người chủ trì dẫn camera đi qua một mảnh khô nứt đại địa, quay đầu lại đối người xem giới thiệu, nơi này năm đồng đều Ôn là 3 4.5 độ.

Hắn nhìn ra thần, không có chú ý tới cửa phòng tắm đã mở, thẳng đến trong mũi xông vào một cỗ tươi mát mùi xà phòng, hắn mới hậu tri hậu giác quay đầu. Người kia đứng cách hắn rất gần, trên tóc giọt nước nhỏ xuống đến, hình thành trên quần áo từng cái màu đậm tròn, "Cảnh sát, ngươi thích sa mạc sao?"

Hắn không để lại dấu vết hướng về sau xê dịch, "Tạm được, liền như thế."

Người kia nhưng lại tiến về phía trước một bước, đưa tay đi lấy hắn đặt lên bàn sữa bò, "Ta ngược lại là thật thích."

Hắn áp sát quá gần, cái này khiến Khương Daniel không hiểu khẩn trương lên, "Ngươi thích nóng địa phương?"

"Ta thích cách nơi này địa phương xa." Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại, giống như là đang nhớ lại, "Ta lúc trước mộng tưởng, là muốn đi cách tòa thành thị này nơi xa nhất."

"Kia là ── nơi nào?"

"Ta còn tại tìm." Hắn cúi đầu, dùng đầu ngón tay vừa đi vừa về ma toa lấy ấm áp sữa bò bình, "Bất quá bây giờ cũng không cần thiết, dù sao là đi không được."

Khương Daniel có chút không quen nhìn hắn nét mặt bây giờ, cũng không phải là bi thương hoặc tiếc nuối, chỉ là nhìn qua hoàn toàn tĩnh mịch. Thế là hắn xúc động mở miệng, "Ngươi đổi một cái mơ ước đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, dở khóc dở cười, "Tỉ như đâu?"

"Tỉ như ── nhà ăn bơ lạc thịt bò bảo làm tốt lắm, ta có thể giúp ngươi mua, mua mấy cái đều được." Hắn vạch lên đầu ngón tay đếm kỹ, lời nói ra ngay cả mình đều cảm thấy hoang đường, "Hoặc là chồng cái người tuyết, chồng khác cũng có thể. Tóm lại ngươi phải tìm một ít chuyện làm ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngắt lời hắn, "Ta không muốn ăn thịt bò bảo, ta cũng không nghĩ đắp người tuyết."

"Nếu như không phải tìm chuyện tới làm, ta muốn làm yêu." Hắn ôn hòa, chậm rãi mỉm cười, "Cảnh sát, ngươi giúp ta một chút."

6.

Khương Daniel chỉ do dự vài giây đồng hồ, liền quyết định muốn tiến tới hôn hắn.

Môi của hắn thật lạnh, hôn đi lên cảm giác giống như là hôn một khối ngay tại hòa tan băng.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh tiến vào tình trạng. Hắn vừa tắm rửa xong, trên thân nguyên lai cũng chỉ vây cái khăn lông. Hắn thế là vội vã không nhịn nổi đi giải Khương Daniel áo sơmi, cuối cùng dứt khoát dùng tới man lực cứng rắn kéo, nút thắt kéo căng đầy đất, nhưng ai đều không thèm để ý. Hắn dùng bàn tay dán Khương Daniel trần trụi lồng ngực, giảo hoạt mỉm cười, "Cảnh sát, tim đập của ngươi rất nhanh."

Khương Daniel liền bị câu nói này sờ nghịch lân. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu để lên giường, dùng sức gần như thô bạo.

Dưới thân người nhưng vẫn là đang cười, hắn thậm chí tương đương triền miên dùng tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel cổ, dùng một loại hôn người yêu tư thế khẽ hôn môi của hắn.

Khương Daniel liền tại thời điểm này nhận mệnh, tiến tới cam chịu đưa tay đóng lại đầu giường đèn.

Trước đó hắn không cùng nam nhân trải qua giường, qua loa kết thúc tiền hí hạ tràng chính là hai người đều đau phải thẳng đổ mồ hôi lạnh, nhưng lại ai cũng không nghĩ dừng lại. Cả phòng trong bóng tối hô hấp của bọn hắn ấm áp giao hòa vào nhau, cái này cho người ta một loại sống nương tựa lẫn nhau ảo giác. Hắn ngay tại loại này ảo giác bên trong ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhưng hắn quá gầy, ôm hắn cảm giác giống như là ôm lấy một gốc khô cạn thực vật.

Trận này tính sự tình kết thúc rất viết ngoáy. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ đứng lên mặc quần áo, Khương Daniel cũng không có nhấc lên muốn đem còng tay còng tay trở về.

Bọn hắn giống như là ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau cùng một chỗ lãng quên nào đó một số chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường, dùng một tay chống đỡ lấy cái cằm, hững hờ đặt câu hỏi, "Cảnh sát, ngươi cảm thấy xử bắn có bao nhiêu đau nhức? Sẽ so cùng nam nhân ân ái còn đau sao?"

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, hắn không thích cái đề tài này.

Người kia cũng không có muốn ý dừng lại, tiếp lấy còn nói, "Ta nghe nói, có nhiều chỗ sẽ muốn cầu phạm nhân quỳ xuống, để [kẻ hành hình] đối sau gáy của hắn nổ súng." Hắn không có ý tứ cười cười, "Kỳ thật ta rất sợ hãi dạng này ── ta nói là, đều không có cách nào làm chuẩn bị tâm lý."

"Ngươi sẽ không chết."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một chút, đưa tay sờ sờ mặt của hắn, "Người đều sẽ chết."

Khương Daniel bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, "Cũng sẽ không là bởi vì cái này lý do."

"Cảnh sát, ta giết một người."

"Ta gọi Daniel, Khương Daniel." Hắn lại giống như là không nghe thấy, hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, "Ngươi có thể hay không, không muốn lại gọi ta cảnh sát."

7.

Kia về sau bọn hắn đem phần lớn thời gian đều dùng tới làm tình, cực đói mới có thể nhớ tới muốn ăn cơm.

Khương Daniel kén ăn, ăn vào đi thịt cùng rau xanh căn bản được không có quan hệ trực tiếp. Ung Thánh Hựu đúng vào lúc này bày ra dáng vẻ lão sư, đem hắn ném ra bát bên ngoài súp lơ lại cho kẹp trở về, ngữ khí nửa hống nửa uy hiếp, nói ngươi dễ dàng như vậy dinh dưỡng không cân đối.

Đối phương nhưng căn bản không nhận tình của hắn, "Ta cao hơn ngươi, vẫn còn so sánh ngươi tráng, cũng không nhìn một chút là ai mới cần dinh dưỡng cân đối."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nào phản bác, sắc mặt trầm xuống, "Ngây thơ."

Người kia không làm yếu thế, "Bá đạo."

Tranh chấp cuối cùng thường thường lại là lấy lăn đến trên giường chấm dứt. Ung Thánh Hựu trả thù tính đi cắn bờ vai của hắn, nhưng không dám dùng sức, chỉ để lại một loạt màu hồng nhạt dấu răng, bị chế giễu giống như là quên mài răng mèo con.

Xong việc về sau bọn hắn cũng sẽ nói chuyện phiếm. Khương Daniel dùng đầu ngón tay mơn trớn bộ ngực hắn bên trên mấy cái khói sẹo, ngữ điệu thả rất nhẹ, "Cái này là thứ gì thời điểm sự tình?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy ngón tay của hắn, kéo đến bên môi hôn, "Tiểu Ngũ hay là tiểu Lục thời điểm đi, hắn đánh bạc thua tiền, liền lấy ta đến trút giận."

Hắn dùng trống không một cái tay khác sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy, hắn cũng là vừa vặn mới phát hiện, chỗ ấy có một khối nhỏ không rõ ràng bỏng sẹo, "Vậy cái này đâu?"

"Lớp mười hai, hắn đẩy ta thời điểm đụng đổ vừa nấu lăn nước sôi."

Khương Daniel hít thở sâu một hơi, cảm giác hốc mắt có chút chua, "Ngươi làm sao cả người là tổn thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên dưới dò xét hắn vài lần, "Ngươi ngược lại là trắng tinh, trừ cái này ──" hắn chỉ là Khương Daniel trên đùi một khối màu đậm sẹo, "Đây là làm sao tới?"

Khương Daniel ấp úng nửa ngày, mới nhỏ giọng nói, "Bị chó cắn. Ta không cẩn thận dẫm lên nó cái đuôi, bị đuổi theo chạy ba con phố."

Nói xong hai người bọn họ đều cười. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón tay vuốt một cái con mắt, cười thậm chí chảy ra nước mắt, "Ngươi thật ngốc."

Khương Daniel cười đủ rồi, nói, "Còn có càng ngốc, ngươi có muốn hay không nghe?"

"Là thứ gì?"

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, giống tại cầu nguyện đồng dạng thu về bàn tay, "Ta hi vọng ── trận này tuyết vĩnh viễn đừng có ngừng."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền đang trầm mặc mấy phút về sau nước mắt chảy xuống, bất quá lần này, hắn không phải là bởi vì vui vẻ.

8.

Hôm sau sáng sớm, Khương Daniel bị một trận dồn dập chuông điện thoại reo bừng tỉnh. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nhận điện thoại, đối phương nghe vào giống như là lỏng một khẩu đại khí, "Cám ơn trời đất, ngươi rốt cục nghe."

Hắn nhận ra đây là cảnh đồng nghiệp trong cục, vô ý thức liếc qua bên người ngủ say người, "Trước mấy ngày tín hiệu không tốt."

Người kia lại đem trọng điểm bày ở địa phương khác, "Số hiệu 950825 đâu? Không có làm mất a? Ngươi mất liên lạc nhiều ngày như vậy, trong cục kém chút liền phát lệnh truy nã."

"Tuyết quá lớn, chúng ta ── ta cùng hắn bị vây ở trên núi lữ điếm."

Đối phương lung tung ứng vài tiếng, bắn liên thanh giống như còn nói, ngày mai đường liền thông, để hắn tranh thủ thời gian mang theo người xuống núi. Khương Daniel trùng điệp đối với không khí gật đầu một cái, cuối cùng mới nhớ tới đối phương căn bản không nhìn thấy. Cúp điện thoại về sau hắn còn có chút hoảng hốt, đôi cánh tay dây leo giống như từ phía sau vòng lấy hắn eo, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe vào có chút khàn khàn, "Ngươi đánh thức ta."

Hắn liền tại thời điểm này hoảng hốt, "Tuyết giống như ngừng, chúng ta ngày mai liền phải xuống núi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, thật lâu, mới trầm thấp 'Ân' một tiếng.

Khương Daniel mãnh đứng lên, vô ý thức tránh né lấy ánh mắt của hắn, "Ta đi ra ngoài hút điếu thuốc."

"Ngươi căn bản sẽ không hút thuốc."

"Làm sao ngươi biết?" Hắn không quay đầu lại, hờn dỗi giống như xiết chặt nắm đấm, "Ngươi căn bản chuyện gì cũng không biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, "Daniel, ngươi không cần cảm thấy có lỗi với ta."

Khương Daniel rốt cục xoay người, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị ôm chặt hắn. Người kia không có giãy dụa, ngay cả về ôm lấy động tác của hắn đều ôn nhu không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Khương Daniel đem mặt vùi vào cổ của hắn, tham lam miệng lớn hô hấp. Hắn biết người này trong tù sống không qua một tuần lễ. Hắn đẹp như thế, ôn nhu như vậy, như vậy sạch sẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu dỗ hài tử giống như vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn, "Ngươi không cần lo lắng, cũng đừng khóc."

Giờ khắc này Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu hối hận, nghĩ thầm chính mình lúc trước liền không nên hôn hắn. Nhưng so sánh hối hận càng đáng sợ, là trong lòng của hắn biết rõ coi như đảo ngược thời gian một trăm lần, hắn cũng vẫn là thông gia gặp nhau hôn đôi kia khô ráo tróc da bờ môi.

Đại khái có một số việc chính là như vậy, hắn không có lựa chọn quyền lợi, hắn bất lực kháng cự.

9.

Phong tuyết qua đi thứ một buổi sáng sớm, là cái trời nắng.

Khương Daniel đem giấy chứng nhận đặt ở quầy hàng, cùng lão bản của quán trọ mượn đài xe. Kia là một chiếc xe linh mười năm màu xám vui đẹp, sau soi gương bên trên còn mang theo đại khái là từ cái kia ở giữa trong miếu cầu đến phù bình an.

Từ làm trả phòng đến mở lên đường cao tốc, Ung Thánh Hựu một đường đều rất yên tĩnh, thẳng đến trông thấy mục đích thành thị cột mốc đường, cùng một cái nhắc nhở hạ đường rẽ chỉ thị ký hiệu, hắn mới quyết định giống như mở miệng, "Ngươi sẽ đến nhìn ta sao?"

Không đợi về đến đáp, hắn nhưng lại mình đem lời tiếp xuống dưới, "Hay là được rồi, trông thấy ngươi, ta liền càng không nỡ chết rồi."

Khương Daniel muốn gọi hắn chớ nói nhảm, cuối cùng lại chỉ là nắm thật chặt bắt lấy tay lái ngón tay.

Đạp xuống chân ga gia tốc nháy mắt hắn chuyện gì cũng không muốn, ngược lại là bên người Ung Thánh Hựu không biết làm sao mở to hai mắt nhìn, "Ngươi tại làm chuyện gì?"

Hắn không có trả lời, không có đánh phương hướng đèn liền cắt tiến bên trong làn xe, rước lấy sau lưng một trận nóng nảy tiếng kèn.

"Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe vào giống khóc lại giống cười, "Ngươi đây là tại đi nhầm đường."

"Ta không có."

Hắn dùng một tay nắm lấy tay lái, còn lại cái tay kia lục lọi chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay, "Ta chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ tới, còn có địa phương khác muốn đi."

10.

Hắn sẽ nghĩ lên bổn phận của mình, có lẽ ngày mai, có lẽ tuần sau.

Nhưng là hôm nay không được, hôm nay hắn muốn dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu đi, đi cách nơi này nơi xa nhất.

FIN


	89. Chapter 89

1.

Khương Daniel trước kia dự định tan tầm về sau muốn đi uống một chén.

Đồn cảnh sát phụ cận mới mở một quán rượu, đầu một tuần khai mạc lớn ưu đãi, tất cả rượu phẩm hết thảy nửa giá. Trong cục có mấy cái đồng sự đã đi qua, trở về về sau thần sắc mập mờ không được, nói là so với rượu, nơi đó xinh đẹp nữ tửu bảo càng khiến người ta tâm trí hướng về.

Khương Daniel qua loa cười theo, ánh mắt lại chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa TV. Tống nghệ tiết mục bên trên đột ngột nhảy ra một cái phòng tai cảnh báo: Vào đêm sau phong tuyết đem cấp tốc mở rộng, trở xuống địa khu cư dân xin tận lực tránh ra ngoài.

Hắn không ngạc nhiên chút nào tại trên danh sách nhìn thấy tòa thành nhỏ này thành phố, trong đầu không khỏi phiền não. Dù sao tai sau bộ mặt thành phố sạch sẽ từ trước đến nay đều là bọn hắn những người này dân bảo mẫu trách nhiệm.

Duy nhất để người cảm thấy vui mừng là ngày mai thay phiên nghỉ ngơi ngày, ai đều không thể ngăn dừng hắn ôm mèo trên giường ngủ một ngày.

Nhưng điểm ấy chờ mong rất nhanh cũng thành bọt nước. Quen biết tiền bối tại trước khi tan việc lâm thời mất việc cho hắn ── đem một cái thứ hai muốn ra tòa bị cáo chuyển dời đến sát vách thành trấn. Còn không phải là đêm nay, liền sợ phong tuyết chắn đường, đến lúc đó ai cũng ra không được.

Hắn lĩnh chìa khóa xe, còn mưu toan làm sau cùng giãy dụa, "Ta nếu là không kịp trở về làm sao bây giờ?"

Tiền bối vỗ vỗ vai của hắn, "Tìm ở giữa tiệm cơm qua đêm đi, trong cục trả tiền."

Thế là, một câu thành sấm.

Trên thực tế, Khương Daniel đụng phải tình huống càng hỏng bét. Bạo tuyết đến so dự tính bên trong sớm, thêm lên xe lại ở nửa đường ném neo. Hắn nếm thử tất cả liên hệ cứu viện biện pháp, nhưng mà vô tuyến điện không thu được hưởng ứng, điện thoại cũng thật sớm liền không có tín hiệu.

Cái kia yên tĩnh một đêm bị cáo đúng vào lúc này mở miệng, "Cảnh sát, ta biết phụ cận có một nhà lữ điếm, đi qua không cần nửa giờ đầu."

Khương Daniel quay đầu, trông thấy tấm kia trẻ tuổi quá mức mặt chính hướng về phía mình dù bận vẫn ung dung mỉm cười.

Nói đến mất mặt, nhưng hắn biết mình không có quyền cự tuyệt.

2.

Cuối cùng bọn hắn tại đất tuyết đi vào trong gần một giờ.

Thật vất vả đến lữ điếm thời điểm hai người đều chật vật không được. Khương Daniel móc ra ướt đẫm căn cứ chính xác kiện làm vào ở, nhân viên lễ tân xem hắn lại nhìn xem phía sau bị cáo, ngữ khí do dự, "Chúng ta đêm nay chỉ còn lại giường lớn phòng."

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, vô ý thức liếc qua sau lưng người. Người kia lưu biển ướt sũng dán tại trên trán, che kín áo lông bả vai ngay tại mấy không thể gặp phát run ---- vậy vẫn là Khương Daniel từ buồng sau xe lật ra đến, dĩ nhiên không phải sợ hắn lạnh, thuần túy là vì che lấp sáng màu quýt áo tù cùng còng tay.

Khương Daniel khẽ cắn môi, rút ra hai tấm tiền mặt đưa tới, "Được, liền giường lớn phòng đi."

Lữ điếm thiết kế rất cổ xưa, trong phòng dùng hay là đời cũ sợi vôn-fram bóng đèn. Dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ, vắt ngang tại phòng trung ương giường đôi nhìn qua hết sức chướng mắt.

Khương Daniel thoát áo khoác, hai tay cọ xát quần hai bên khe hở. Hắn nhìn bên cạnh đồng dạng toàn thân ướt đẫm người, cảm thấy không hiểu thật có lỗi, "Ngươi biết ta phải đem ngươi còng a?"

Người kia vô vị nhún nhún vai, "Ở trước đó, trước tiên có thể để ta tắm rửa sao?"

Hắn nhìn một chút phòng tắm trên tường rộng mở cửa sổ, có chút chần chờ.

Đối phương thuận ánh mắt của hắn nhìn sang, hiểu rõ mỉm cười, "Ta không có chạy trốn." Hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, "Nếu là không yên lòng, ngươi có thể nhìn ta tẩy."

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, ý thức được mình bị đùa giỡn ngay sau đó hắn đột nhiên có chút căm tức, "Uy, số hiệu 950825 —— "

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Người kia đánh gãy hắn, "Cảnh sát, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel muốn nói kia chơi ta chuyện gì, lời đến khóe miệng nhưng lại ngưng lại. Người trước mặt liên phát sao đều còn tại tích thủy, sắc mặt tái nhợt giống như là tùy thời đều có thể tan tiến sau lưng tường trong giấy đầu. Hắn nhìn qua đã vô hại lại nhu thuận, cái này khiến Khương Daniel nhịn không được có chút mềm lòng.

"Cho ngươi năm phút." Hắn cường điệu, "Không cho phép khóa cửa."

Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực nghe lời, hắn ngay cả không có cửa đâu quan.

Khương Daniel dựa lưng vào tường đứng tại cạnh cửa, bực bội dùng ngón tay trỏ gõ cánh tay của mình. Trong phòng tắm đầu thủy khí bốc hơi , liên đới bên ngoài phòng tắm mặt cũng sương mù tràn ngập.

Hắn rốt cục ý thức được mình đối người phạm tội này quá mức dung túng, nhịn không được đưa tay gõ cửa một cái, "Không sai biệt lắm đi?"

Tiếng nước đột nhiên ngừng lại, người kia từ trong khe cửa nhô ra nửa cái trần truồng thân thể, "Cảnh sát, ta không có đổi tắm giặt quần áo."

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng mắng câu thô tục. Nhưng hắn không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, đại khái là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngực mấy cái đột ngột khói sẹo. Hắn từng tại xử lý một tông bạo lực gia đình án thời điểm tại một cái nữ nhân rất đáng thương trên thân gặp qua, đau là một chuyện, càng nhiều lại là khó mà nói rõ xấu hổ.

Hắn từ mình tùy thân trong hành lý lật ra một kiện hơi nhỏ quần áo trong, nhìn xem người kia cõng đối với mình mặc vào. Hắn do dự một chút, hay là quyết định đem người này còng ở đầu giường, cái này đồng thời cũng mang ý nghĩa hắn nhất định phải ngả ra đất nghỉ, "Trên mặt đất thật lạnh, ta để tiếp tân đưa kiện chăn lông tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lắc đầu, "Ta quen thuộc."

Khương Daniel khẳng định hắn nói lời này không phải vì tranh thủ đồng tình. Bởi vì nét mặt của hắn phi thường bình tĩnh, giống là nói một câu tầm thường nhất 'Ngủ ngon' .

3.

Khương Daniel là tại hôm sau ăn điểm tâm thời điểm mới biết được hắn sở dĩ lộ ra loại kia biểu lộ lý do.

Nhà ăn sách báo trên kệ bày biện quá thời hạn báo chí, hắn bản án trèo lên tại xã hội bản, trang bìa không lớn, nhưng tiêu đề rất run run: Năm giáo viên trẻ súng giết kế phụ, đem bởi vì phòng vệ quá bị khởi tố. Phối đồ là một trương tại trên ánh mắt vạch hắc tuyến ảnh chụp, trên má trái đặc sắc ba viên nốt ruồi ngược lại là hoàn toàn không có che khuất.

Nhân viên phục vụ tới thu bàn ăn lúc liếc báo chí một chút, nói, "Hắn cũng là đáng thương hài tử."

"Ừm?"

"Hắn kia kế phụ phẩm hạnh không tốt, uống say liền tổng đánh hắn cùng mẹ hắn." Người kia nói lên hắn lúc, ngay cả trong lúc biểu lộ đều mang tiếc nuối, "Rất đáng tiếc a, nghe nói hắn vừa mới lên làm lão sư đâu."

Khương Daniel không có nói tiếp, hắn gãy lên báo chí, trước lúc rời đi lại nhiều muốn một phần đơn giản bánh mì nướng kẹp trứng.

Gian phòng bên trong rất tối, hắn cũng là đến gần mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản đã tỉnh. Người kia chầm chập từ dưới đất ngồi dậy đến, không biết là bởi vì vừa tỉnh ngủ hay là trời rất là lạnh, cổ họng của hắn có chút câm, "Tuyết ngừng sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, đem kia phần bữa sáng đưa tới, "Thần ở giữa tin tức nói, cái này tuyết còn phải hạ vài ngày."

Hắn giật giật khóe miệng, không có tiếp, "Ta không có ăn điểm tâm thói quen."

"Vậy ngươi tốt nhất từ hiện tại liền bắt đầu quen thuộc." Khương Daniel nắm lấy tay của hắn, không nói lời gì đem đồ vật nhét quá khứ, "Trong ngục giam ba bữa cơm đều theo lúc cho, không phải do ngươi bắt bẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Cảnh sát, ngươi làm sao liền khẳng định như vậy ta nhất định sẽ vào ngục giam? Nói không chừng là tử hình đâu, vài giây đồng hồ liền kết thúc."

"Ngươi kia là tự vệ, không đến mức."

Cái này hắn thật cười, "Cảnh sát, có người hay không nói qua, tâm của ngươi quá mềm."

Hắn cười lên dáng vẻ cùng trên báo chí không giống nhau lắm, Khương Daniel lúc này mới chú ý tới hắn nguyên lai là có răng nanh, cái này khiến hắn nhìn qua càng lộ ra trẻ tuổi, trẻ tuổi để người động dung.

Khương Daniel thở dài, tương đối nhanh chóng đổi chủ đề, "Ngươi mấy tuổi? 23? Hay là 24?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu qua nhìn hắn, "Ngươi có phải hay không muốn nói, giải quyết sự tình phương pháp có nhiều như vậy loại, ta vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác lựa chọn đi giết người?"

Hắn cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí, "Ngươi không có nghĩ qua báo cảnh sao?"

"Có lẽ ngươi không tin, thế nhưng là ta tuyệt không hối hận." Hắn cúi đầu xuống, xé mở bữa sáng giấy đóng gói, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ ăn cái gì dáng vẻ giống một con nhu thuận mèo nhà, "Bởi vì từ sau lúc đó, ta rốt cục có thể an tâm đi ngủ. Không cần lo lắng có người sẽ xông tới đánh ta, hoặc là uống say về sau coi ta là thành làng chơi bên trong những cái kia gà."

Hắn ngửa mặt lên, trong ánh mắt đựng lấy một mảnh yên tĩnh hồ, "Cảnh sát, ta chỉ có thể làm như thế, không được chọn."

4.

Kia phần bữa sáng cuối cùng cũng không có ăn xong, trên mặt đất thả nửa ngày, về sau bị Khương Daniel ném vào thùng rác.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong những lời kia về sau vẫn rất yên tĩnh, nhắm mắt lại giống như là tại chợp mắt. Chạng vạng tối Khương Daniel từ nhà ăn đóng gói vài món thức ăn, vừa về đến liền phát hiện nhiệt độ của người người này bệnh trạng cao, nghĩ đến hay là bởi vì ngủ trên sàn nhà lấy lạnh. Cái này khiến hắn đột nhiên có điểm tâm hư, đành phải giải còng tay, nửa kéo nửa ôm đem người thả lên giường, lại tìm đến một khối thấm ướt khăn mặt, đắp lên đi thời điểm nghe thấy người này trầm thấp phàn nàn một câu, "Lạnh."

Hắn lúc này mới thở dài một hơi, "Lạnh cũng phải nhẫn, ngươi thiêu đến quá lợi hại, phải hạ nhiệt một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, tại bên dưới chăn đem mình cuộn thành một đoàn con tôm.

Hắn sốt cao một mực tiếp tục đến sau nửa đêm. Khương Daniel không dám ngủ say, ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn dựa vào tường ngủ gật. Lúc rạng sáng hắn bị một trận nhỏ xíu vang động bừng tỉnh, vừa mở mắt đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nửa người đều nhô ra chăn bông, chính duỗi dài tay đi câu trên tủ đầu giường bình nước. Quay đầu trông thấy hắn tỉnh, lúc này mới có chút xin lỗi cười cười, "Đánh thức ngươi rồi?"

Khương Daniel lau mặt, xuống giường rót chén nước đưa cho hắn, "Ngươi cảm giác thế nào?"

"Yết hầu rất đau. Còn có ── bụng rất đói."

Hắn nhịn không được, cười, "Để ngươi lãng phí đồ ăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu thế là cũng cười, ánh mắt của hắn nheo lại, nhìn qua hết sức vô tội, "Cảnh sát, ngươi cười lên rất đẹp, về sau hẳn là nhiều cười."

Khương Daniel liếc hắn một cái, "Ngươi cũng thế, rất đẹp."

Nói xong hai người đều trầm mặc. Khương Daniel cũng là chậm nửa nhịp mới ý thức tới mình nói sai, lập tức liền cảm giác mang tai có chút đốt. Hắn cảm thấy mình đại khái bị truyền nhiễm cảm mạo, hoặc là ban đêm thật có một ít ma lực, để người trở nên mềm mại, cũng làm cho trong phòng không khí trở nên có chút mập mờ không rõ.

Bọn hắn ăn ý không có lại nói tiếp, tắt đèn về sau trong phòng rất yên tĩnh, chỉ còn lại bên ngoài phong tuyết âm thanh gào thét.

Khương Daniel có chút nghĩ không ra lần trước cùng người khác ngủ cùng một chỗ là thứ gì tình huống, đại khái là còn tại trường cảnh sát thời điểm, một đám người ra ngoài cắm trại dã ngoại, ban đêm chen tại lều căng bên trong liền túi ngủ qua đêm. Cái này kỳ thật tính không được chuyện gì tốt hồi ức, tràn ngập nam nhân mang tính tiêu chí ngáy to cùng mài răng âm thanh. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không giống, hắn ngủ về sau an tĩnh giống chết đồng dạng.

Ý nghĩ này để Khương Daniel có như vậy một nháy mắt bối rối, vô ý thức nghiêng đầu đi xác nhận hô hấp của hắn.

Ánh mắt của hắn lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu đường cong sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến, tiếp theo là hắn đơn bạc bờ môi cùng sống mũi thẳng tắp. Từ góc độ của hắn nhìn không thấy người này mang tính tiêu chí ba viên nốt ruồi, nhưng cái này cũng không trở ngại hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt.

Hắn cảm thấy tốt đáng tiếc, lại lại không nói ra được là nơi nào đáng tiếc.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại. Hắn quá mệt mỏi, hắn cần một trận an ổn giấc ngủ.

5.

Sáng sớm tỉnh lại thời điểm, Khương Daniel cho là mình còn đang nằm mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ ngủ liền lại cuộn thành thai nhi tư thế, cả người tự phát tính hướng gần nhất nguồn nhiệt ── cũng chính là Khương Daniel trên ngực dựa vào. Tóc của hắn rất mềm, Khương Daniel hoảng hốt lấy sờ soạng một cái, còn tưởng rằng kia là trong nhà mình nuôi mèo. Đương nhiên hắn rất nhanh thanh tỉnh, cảm giác nhịp tim nhanh chóng, không biết là bởi vì kinh sợ hay là cái khác chuyện gì.

Tiếp lấy hắn mặc lên áo ngoài, như muốn phủ định chuyện gì giống như cầm điện thoại di động đi ra khỏi cửa phòng, tuyển mấy cái dãy số thông qua đi, nhưng mà không có một trận là thành công.

Ăn điểm tâm lúc hắn nhịn không được hướng nhân viên phục vụ mượn trong phòng điện thoại, đối phương biểu lộ thật có lỗi, nói bởi vì phong tuyết, tất cả đối ngoại thông tin đều gián đoạn.

Hắn cũng nói không chính xác mình là thứ gì tâm tình, đành phải qua loa nói cám ơn, trước kia còn muốn điểm một phần cùng giống như hôm qua bữa sáng, nghĩ nghĩ nhưng lại coi như thôi, chỉ nhiều muốn một bình sữa bò.

Về đến phòng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đang tắm. Hắn buông xuống đồ trên tay, ba ngày đến nay lần thứ nhất mở ra TV. Vậy đại khái là một ngăn địa lý tiết mục, người chủ trì dẫn camera đi qua một mảnh khô nứt đại địa, quay đầu lại đối người xem giới thiệu, nơi này năm đồng đều Ôn là 3 4.5 độ.

Hắn nhìn ra thần, không có chú ý tới cửa phòng tắm đã mở, thẳng đến trong mũi xông vào một cỗ tươi mát mùi xà phòng, hắn mới hậu tri hậu giác quay đầu. Người kia đứng cách hắn rất gần, trên tóc giọt nước nhỏ xuống đến, hình thành trên quần áo từng cái màu đậm tròn, "Cảnh sát, ngươi thích sa mạc sao?"

Hắn không để lại dấu vết hướng về sau xê dịch, "Tạm được, liền như thế."

Người kia nhưng lại tiến về phía trước một bước, đưa tay đi lấy hắn đặt lên bàn sữa bò, "Ta ngược lại là thật thích."

Hắn áp sát quá gần, cái này khiến Khương Daniel không hiểu khẩn trương lên, "Ngươi thích nóng địa phương?"

"Ta thích cách nơi này địa phương xa." Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại, giống như là đang nhớ lại, "Ta lúc trước mộng tưởng, là muốn đi cách tòa thành thị này nơi xa nhất."

"Kia là ── nơi nào?"

"Ta còn tại tìm." Hắn cúi đầu, dùng đầu ngón tay vừa đi vừa về ma toa lấy ấm áp sữa bò bình, "Bất quá bây giờ cũng không cần thiết, dù sao là đi không được."

Khương Daniel có chút không quen nhìn hắn nét mặt bây giờ, cũng không phải là bi thương hoặc tiếc nuối, chỉ là nhìn qua hoàn toàn tĩnh mịch. Thế là hắn xúc động mở miệng, "Ngươi đổi một cái mơ ước đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, dở khóc dở cười, "Tỉ như đâu?"

"Tỉ như ── nhà ăn bơ lạc thịt bò bảo làm tốt lắm, ta có thể giúp ngươi mua, mua mấy cái đều được." Hắn vạch lên đầu ngón tay đếm kỹ, lời nói ra ngay cả mình đều cảm thấy hoang đường, "Hoặc là chồng cái người tuyết, chồng khác cũng có thể. Tóm lại ngươi phải tìm một ít chuyện làm ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngắt lời hắn, "Ta không muốn ăn thịt bò bảo, ta cũng không nghĩ đắp người tuyết."

"Nếu như không phải tìm chuyện tới làm, ta muốn làm yêu." Hắn ôn hòa, chậm rãi mỉm cười, "Cảnh sát, ngươi giúp ta một chút."

6.

Khương Daniel chỉ do dự vài giây đồng hồ, liền quyết định muốn tiến tới hôn hắn.

Môi của hắn thật lạnh, hôn đi lên cảm giác giống như là hôn một khối ngay tại hòa tan băng.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh tiến vào tình trạng. Hắn vừa tắm rửa xong, trên thân nguyên lai cũng chỉ vây cái khăn lông. Hắn thế là vội vã không nhịn nổi đi giải Khương Daniel áo sơmi, cuối cùng dứt khoát dùng tới man lực cứng rắn kéo, nút thắt kéo căng đầy đất, nhưng ai đều không thèm để ý. Hắn dùng bàn tay dán Khương Daniel trần trụi lồng ngực, giảo hoạt mỉm cười, "Cảnh sát, tim đập của ngươi rất nhanh."

Khương Daniel liền bị câu nói này sờ nghịch lân. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu để lên giường, dùng sức gần như thô bạo.

Dưới thân người nhưng vẫn là đang cười, hắn thậm chí tương đương triền miên dùng tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel cổ, dùng một loại hôn người yêu tư thế khẽ hôn môi của hắn.

Khương Daniel liền tại thời điểm này nhận mệnh, tiến tới cam chịu đưa tay đóng lại đầu giường đèn.

Trước đó hắn không cùng nam nhân trải qua giường, qua loa kết thúc tiền hí hạ tràng chính là hai người đều đau phải thẳng đổ mồ hôi lạnh, nhưng lại ai cũng không nghĩ dừng lại. Cả phòng trong bóng tối hô hấp của bọn hắn ấm áp giao hòa vào nhau, cái này cho người ta một loại sống nương tựa lẫn nhau ảo giác. Hắn ngay tại loại này ảo giác bên trong ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhưng hắn quá gầy, ôm hắn cảm giác giống như là ôm lấy một gốc khô cạn thực vật.

Trận này tính sự tình kết thúc rất viết ngoáy. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ đứng lên mặc quần áo, Khương Daniel cũng không có nhấc lên muốn đem còng tay còng tay trở về.

Bọn hắn giống như là ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau cùng một chỗ lãng quên nào đó một số chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường, dùng một tay chống đỡ lấy cái cằm, hững hờ đặt câu hỏi, "Cảnh sát, ngươi cảm thấy xử bắn có bao nhiêu đau nhức? Sẽ so cùng nam nhân ân ái còn đau sao?"

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, hắn không thích cái đề tài này.

Người kia cũng không có muốn ý dừng lại, tiếp lấy còn nói, "Ta nghe nói, có nhiều chỗ sẽ muốn cầu phạm nhân quỳ xuống, để [kẻ hành hình] đối sau gáy của hắn nổ súng." Hắn không có ý tứ cười cười, "Kỳ thật ta rất sợ hãi dạng này ── ta nói là, đều không có cách nào làm chuẩn bị tâm lý."

"Ngươi sẽ không chết."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một chút, đưa tay sờ sờ mặt của hắn, "Người đều sẽ chết."

Khương Daniel bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, "Cũng sẽ không là bởi vì cái này lý do."

"Cảnh sát, ta giết một người."

"Ta gọi Daniel, Khương Daniel." Hắn lại giống như là không nghe thấy, hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, "Ngươi có thể hay không, không muốn lại gọi ta cảnh sát."

7.

Kia về sau bọn hắn đem phần lớn thời gian đều dùng tới làm tình, cực đói mới có thể nhớ tới muốn ăn cơm.

Khương Daniel kén ăn, ăn vào đi thịt cùng rau xanh căn bản được không có quan hệ trực tiếp. Ung Thánh Hựu đúng vào lúc này bày ra dáng vẻ lão sư, đem hắn ném ra bát bên ngoài súp lơ lại cho kẹp trở về, ngữ khí nửa hống nửa uy hiếp, nói ngươi dễ dàng như vậy dinh dưỡng không cân đối.

Đối phương nhưng căn bản không nhận tình của hắn, "Ta cao hơn ngươi, vẫn còn so sánh ngươi tráng, cũng không nhìn một chút là ai mới cần dinh dưỡng cân đối."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nào phản bác, sắc mặt trầm xuống, "Ngây thơ."

Người kia không làm yếu thế, "Bá đạo."

Tranh chấp cuối cùng thường thường lại là lấy lăn đến trên giường chấm dứt. Ung Thánh Hựu trả thù tính đi cắn bờ vai của hắn, nhưng không dám dùng sức, chỉ để lại một loạt màu hồng nhạt dấu răng, bị chế giễu giống như là quên mài răng mèo con.

Xong việc về sau bọn hắn cũng sẽ nói chuyện phiếm. Khương Daniel dùng đầu ngón tay mơn trớn bộ ngực hắn bên trên mấy cái khói sẹo, ngữ điệu thả rất nhẹ, "Cái này là thứ gì thời điểm sự tình?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy ngón tay của hắn, kéo đến bên môi hôn, "Tiểu Ngũ hay là tiểu Lục thời điểm đi, hắn đánh bạc thua tiền, liền lấy ta đến trút giận."

Hắn dùng trống không một cái tay khác sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy, hắn cũng là vừa vặn mới phát hiện, chỗ ấy có một khối nhỏ không rõ ràng bỏng sẹo, "Vậy cái này đâu?"

"Lớp mười hai, hắn đẩy ta thời điểm đụng đổ vừa nấu lăn nước sôi."

Khương Daniel hít thở sâu một hơi, cảm giác hốc mắt có chút chua, "Ngươi làm sao cả người là tổn thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên dưới dò xét hắn vài lần, "Ngươi ngược lại là trắng tinh, trừ cái này ──" hắn chỉ là Khương Daniel trên đùi một khối màu đậm sẹo, "Đây là làm sao tới?"

Khương Daniel ấp úng nửa ngày, mới nhỏ giọng nói, "Bị chó cắn. Ta không cẩn thận dẫm lên nó cái đuôi, bị đuổi theo chạy ba con phố."

Nói xong hai người bọn họ đều cười. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón tay vuốt một cái con mắt, cười thậm chí chảy ra nước mắt, "Ngươi thật ngốc."

Khương Daniel cười đủ rồi, nói, "Còn có càng ngốc, ngươi có muốn hay không nghe?"

"Là thứ gì?"

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, giống tại cầu nguyện đồng dạng thu về bàn tay, "Ta hi vọng ── trận này tuyết vĩnh viễn đừng có ngừng."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền đang trầm mặc mấy phút về sau nước mắt chảy xuống, bất quá lần này, hắn không phải là bởi vì vui vẻ.

8.

Hôm sau sáng sớm, Khương Daniel bị một trận dồn dập chuông điện thoại reo bừng tỉnh. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nhận điện thoại, đối phương nghe vào giống như là lỏng một khẩu đại khí, "Cám ơn trời đất, ngươi rốt cục nghe."

Hắn nhận ra đây là cảnh đồng nghiệp trong cục, vô ý thức liếc qua bên người ngủ say người, "Trước mấy ngày tín hiệu không tốt."

Người kia lại đem trọng điểm bày ở địa phương khác, "Số hiệu 950825 đâu? Không có làm mất a? Ngươi mất liên lạc nhiều ngày như vậy, trong cục kém chút liền phát lệnh truy nã."

"Tuyết quá lớn, chúng ta ── ta cùng hắn bị vây ở trên núi lữ điếm."

Đối phương lung tung ứng vài tiếng, bắn liên thanh giống như còn nói, ngày mai đường liền thông, để hắn tranh thủ thời gian mang theo người xuống núi. Khương Daniel trùng điệp đối với không khí gật đầu một cái, cuối cùng mới nhớ tới đối phương căn bản không nhìn thấy. Cúp điện thoại về sau hắn còn có chút hoảng hốt, đôi cánh tay dây leo giống như từ phía sau vòng lấy hắn eo, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe vào có chút khàn khàn, "Ngươi đánh thức ta."

Hắn liền tại thời điểm này hoảng hốt, "Tuyết giống như ngừng, chúng ta ngày mai liền phải xuống núi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, thật lâu, mới trầm thấp 'Ân' một tiếng.

Khương Daniel mãnh đứng lên, vô ý thức tránh né lấy ánh mắt của hắn, "Ta đi ra ngoài hút điếu thuốc."

"Ngươi căn bản sẽ không hút thuốc."

"Làm sao ngươi biết?" Hắn không quay đầu lại, hờn dỗi giống như xiết chặt nắm đấm, "Ngươi căn bản chuyện gì cũng không biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, "Daniel, ngươi không cần cảm thấy có lỗi với ta."

Khương Daniel rốt cục xoay người, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị ôm chặt hắn. Người kia không có giãy dụa, ngay cả về ôm lấy động tác của hắn đều ôn nhu không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Khương Daniel đem mặt vùi vào cổ của hắn, tham lam miệng lớn hô hấp. Hắn biết người này trong tù sống không qua một tuần lễ. Hắn đẹp như thế, ôn nhu như vậy, như vậy sạch sẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu dỗ hài tử giống như vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn, "Ngươi không cần lo lắng, cũng đừng khóc."

Giờ khắc này Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu hối hận, nghĩ thầm chính mình lúc trước liền không nên hôn hắn. Nhưng so sánh hối hận càng đáng sợ, là trong lòng của hắn biết rõ coi như đảo ngược thời gian một trăm lần, hắn cũng vẫn là thông gia gặp nhau hôn đôi kia khô ráo tróc da bờ môi.

Đại khái có một số việc chính là như vậy, hắn không có lựa chọn quyền lợi, hắn bất lực kháng cự.

9.

Phong tuyết qua đi thứ một buổi sáng sớm, là cái trời nắng.

Khương Daniel đem giấy chứng nhận đặt ở quầy hàng, cùng lão bản của quán trọ mượn đài xe. Kia là một chiếc xe linh mười năm màu xám vui đẹp, sau soi gương bên trên còn mang theo đại khái là từ cái kia ở giữa trong miếu cầu đến phù bình an.

Từ làm trả phòng đến mở lên đường cao tốc, Ung Thánh Hựu một đường đều rất yên tĩnh, thẳng đến trông thấy mục đích thành thị cột mốc đường, cùng một cái nhắc nhở hạ đường rẽ chỉ thị ký hiệu, hắn mới quyết định giống như mở miệng, "Ngươi sẽ đến nhìn ta sao?"

Không đợi về đến đáp, hắn nhưng lại mình đem lời tiếp xuống dưới, "Hay là được rồi, trông thấy ngươi, ta liền càng không nỡ chết rồi."

Khương Daniel muốn gọi hắn chớ nói nhảm, cuối cùng lại chỉ là nắm thật chặt bắt lấy tay lái ngón tay.

Đạp xuống chân ga gia tốc nháy mắt hắn chuyện gì cũng không muốn, ngược lại là bên người Ung Thánh Hựu không biết làm sao mở to hai mắt nhìn, "Ngươi tại làm chuyện gì?"

Hắn không có trả lời, không có đánh phương hướng đèn liền cắt tiến bên trong làn xe, rước lấy sau lưng một trận nóng nảy tiếng kèn.

"Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe vào giống khóc lại giống cười, "Ngươi đây là tại đi nhầm đường."

"Ta không có."

Hắn dùng một tay nắm lấy tay lái, còn lại cái tay kia lục lọi chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay, "Ta chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ tới, còn có địa phương khác muốn đi."

10.

Hắn sẽ nghĩ lên bổn phận của mình, có lẽ ngày mai, có lẽ tuần sau.

Nhưng là hôm nay không được, hôm nay hắn muốn dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu đi, đi cách nơi này nơi xa nhất.

FIN


	90. Chapter 90

【 đan Ung 】 ngôi thứ ba

cũ văn trọng phát, trở xuống là ta đối đan Ung sơ tâm

Mùa thu ngắn đến không có,

Ngươi ta ngắn đến không thể quay đầu.

\---

【 Ung Thánh Hựu 】

Hạ sân khấu về sau, ta mới ý thức tới mình toàn thân mồ hôi lạnh, ẩm ướt dính dán lên trên lưng quần áo. Cũng không phải là bởi vì sợ hãi, thuần túy chính là khẩn trương, dù sao đây là một ngăn chương trình truyền hình thực tế, chỉ có một cơ hội duy nhất so chuyện gì đều đến trọng yếu.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo ta, hô hấp nặng nề thổi vào lấy ta phần gáy, "Ca, ngươi vừa mới thật là đẹp trai."

Quá gần, ta nhịn không được sắt rụt lại, "Uy, rất nóng."

"Có đúng không, ta không cảm thấy." Hắn vô vị cười cười, ngay cả con mắt đều híp lại, "Ngươi chẳng lẽ không định cũng ca ngợi một chút ta sao?"

"A ── chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện thật tuyệt, muốn hay không cho ngươi một đóa tiểu hoa hoa?"

Đi ở phía trước Phác Hữu Trấn nhịn không được quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, "Các ca ca không khẩn trương sao được? Chờ một chút liền phải công bố thành tích."

"Khẩn trương cũng không thể quên nhớ huynh hữu đệ cung a." Hắn dùng sức ôm một chút bờ vai của ta, mang phải ta nửa người đều tiến trong ngực hắn. Một giây, hai giây, ba giây, chờ lấy ta nhịn không được giương mắt đi xem hắn thời điểm, lại vừa vặn đối đầu hắn có thâm ý khác con mắt.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn đang cười, nhìn gương đầu, đối huynh đệ, thậm chí là đối người xa lạ. Nhưng là ngẫu nhiên hắn không cười thời điểm, nhưng lại đặc biệt để người cảm thấy không biết làm thế nào.

Hiện tại là, đêm hôm đó cũng thế.

【 Khương Daniel 】

Ung Thánh Hựu không cười thời điểm nhìn rất đẹp, ta nghĩ chính hắn cũng không biết cái này, mới có thể luôn luôn tại ống kính phía trước toét ra miệng cười to. Đương nhiên, đó cũng không phải chỉ hắn cười lên dáng vẻ rất tệ, chỉ là so sánh với nhau ta càng thiên vị hắn nhìn qua chuyện gì đều không để ý dáng vẻ.

Tựa như ta cùng hắn lần thứ nhất đối thoại. Kia là tại trong túc xá đầu, ta thậm chí còn đến không kịp tự báo tính danh, liền bị hắn mặt không biểu tình đánh gãy, "Ta là 95 năm."

Ta phải thừa nhận mình theo không kịp suy nghĩ của hắn, "── a?"

"Ta nói ta là 95 năm lần." Hắn kiên nhẫn nhìn ta, "Ngươi đây?"

"Ta là 96 năm ── "

"Vậy ngươi phải gọi ca." Hắn không kịp chờ đợi lần nữa đánh gãy ta, trên mặt dần dần bắt đầu có đắc chí vừa lòng ý cười, "Ta là Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi phải gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca."

Ta là về sau nhìn chiếu lại thời điểm mới biết được hắn đặc biệt để ý cái này. Người này a, không biết thời điểm còn có thể làm hắn là bá đạo, hiểu rõ về sau, lại làm cho người thấy thế nào thế nào cảm giác thú vị. Hắn thỉnh thoảng sẽ biến đổi hoa văn hô tên của ta, có đôi khi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, càng nhiều thời điểm lại là tùy tâm sở dục tạo từ, gọi ta Đan Ni, hoặc là chúng ta Đan Đan.

Mà ta nhu thuận gọi hắn "Thánh Hựu ca.", sau đó ở trong lòng đầu len lén đem cái kia "Ca" cho bỏ đi.

Kỳ thật đây chính là dấu hiệu, tại tầm mắt của ta luôn luôn có thể càng qua đám người tinh chuẩn tìm tới hắn thời điểm, tại ta chỉ là nhìn xem hắn liền không nhịn được cười thời điểm, tại ta luôn luôn vô ý thức mặc niệm tên hắn thời điểm, tại ta đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không có coi hắn là làm ca ca đến đối đãi thời điểm. Kỳ thật ta đã sớm biết, ta bất quá là tại giả câm vờ điếc, nghĩ đến có thể kéo một ngày là một ngày.

Nếu không phải ngày đó hắn ngại mệt mỏi, quả thực là buộc ta thay hắn thổi tóc, tóc của hắn mềm như vậy, vừa tắm rửa qua thân thể còn mơ hồ tản ra ấm áp thủy khí. Có như vậy một nháy mắt ta còn thử thay mình kiếm cớ, nghĩ đến đại khái là trời rất là lạnh, chúng ta dù sao cũng phải tìm một chút biện pháp sưởi ấm.

Sau đó ta đụng lên đi hôn hắn, hắn cũng không có cự tuyệt.

【 Ung Thánh Hựu 】

Ở phía sau đến thời gian bên trong, ta từng vô số lần hỏi qua mình, đêm hôm đó vì cái gì không cự tuyệt hắn. Đáp án ── lại có lẽ nên nói là lấy cớ, bởi vì tịch mịch, bởi vì rã rời, bởi vì tuổi trẻ khinh cuồng, nói cho cùng, còn không đều là vì lấy nhất thời xúc động. Tay của hắn như thế ấm, đè lại ta cái ót thời điểm giống như là cùng nhau đè lại trong lòng ta đầu cái nào đó mềm mại địa phương, chỉ một chút, ban đầu kiên trì liền cũng bắt đầu lung lay sắp đổ.

Đều nói xúc động là ma quỷ, nhưng ta biết mới không chỉ là như vậy. Mà là một loại nào đó càng mạnh vật lớn, để hắn để ta cũng không đủ sức kháng cự.

Lần thứ hai biểu diễn kết thúc, phát biểu thành tích thời điểm Daniel thận trọng kéo ở của ta tay. Chúng ta ai cũng không nói chuyện, nhưng lại cũng có thể cảm giác được ngón tay đan xen địa phương rõ ràng thấm lấy mồ hôi, khẩn trương là một chuyện, càng nhiều lại là chột dạ.

"Ca." Thu hình lại kết thúc sau hắn ngăn lại ta, "Lần sau ngày nghỉ thời điểm theo giúp ta đi xem tiếp ứng tấm đi."

"── tốt."

Thiện sáng từ một bên bu lại, tràn đầy phấn khởi mở miệng, "Các ca ca cũng mang ta lên đi."

"Không mang." Hắn vẻ mặt cợt nhả trả lời, "Dù sao chúng ta cũng không phải ngươi thích nhất Mẫn Huyền ca."

Nhìn lấy bọn hắn giống như ngày thường thuận lợi náo thành một đoàn, ta lại cười không nổi, chỉ cảm thấy mình dưới chân biến thành chấm dứt băng mặt hồ, rõ ràng đã đầy đủ cẩn thận từng li từng tí, lại như cũ sợ hãi đầu kia bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ vỡ ra khe hở, sợ một không chú ý liền sẽ vạn kiếp bất phục.

"Daniel."

Hắn liếc lấy ta một cái, "Hả?"

Ta muốn nói cho hắn cảm thụ của ta, nhưng ta không mở miệng được, thế là ta chỉ có thể cúi đầu xuống, "Không có việc gì."

Sau đó ta nghe thấy tiếng cười của hắn, ta vững tin mình chỉ cần ngẩng đầu, liền có thể trông thấy hắn không thể làm gì biểu lộ, "Ngươi nha ─ "

Ta là thật sợ, nhưng lại là bởi vì chuyện gì đâu?

【 Khương Daniel 】

Xa xa ta đã nhìn thấy hắn, màu đen áo, cùng màu quần, đương nhiên còn có mang tính tiêu chí túi xách. Hắn mang khẩu trang, không có trang điểm con mắt nhìn qua có chút mặt ủ mày chau. Ta hướng hắn phất phất tay, nhìn xem hắn chạy chậm qua quãng đường còn lại, đến trước mặt ta thời điểm còn giả vờ giả vịt nhìn một chút bốn phía, cuối cùng mới kéo xuống khẩu trang nhỏ giọng phàn nàn, "Chuyện gì trứng chim thời tiết, nóng chết rồi."

"Uống cà phê sao? Khi ta tới nhìn thấy đối diện có một nhà."

Hắn giảo hoạt nở nụ cười, "Ngươi mời khách?"

Ta đánh bạo vò tóc của hắn, "Biết."

Hắn quái khiếu ngăn tay của ta, ngoài miệng lẩm bẩm mắng ta không biết lớn nhỏ, trên mặt cũng không có biểu tình không vui. Đây chính là ta Thánh Hựu, nhất quán nói năng chua ngoa nhưng tấm lòng như đậu hũ. Đúng vậy, ta hiện tại luôn luôn vụng trộm xem hắn vì "Ta" . Hắn mỗi một cái biểu lộ, mỗi một lần mỉm cười nguyên nhân, thậm chí là mỗi một lần hôn qua đi hắn khẩn trương từ ta trong ngực giãy dụa ra tiểu động tác. Ta nghĩ ghi nhớ những này, bởi vì trừ những này hồi ức, ta không biết còn có thể trong lòng bàn tay đầu nắm chặt chuyện gì.

Trạm xe lửa không lớn, không có phí bao nhiêu công phu chúng ta liền tìm được biển quảng cáo, đằng trước rải rác đứng mấy nữ hài tử. Hắn nhẫn nại tính tình chờ trong chốc lát, về sau dứt khoát không thèm đếm xỉa, một chút liền đưa di động nhét đi qua, "Giúp ta chụp."

Ta nhìn trên biển quảng cáo mình thật to mặt, chỉ cảm thấy thấy thế nào làm sao ngốc, "Hiện tại?"

"Nhanh lên."

Hắn toét miệng cười, cố ý dùng ngón tay đâm trên biển quảng cáo lỗ mũi vị trí. Ta liền không có hắn như vậy thoải mái, trừ thẳng tắp đứng so cái kéo tay bên ngoài chuyện gì cũng sẽ không. Xong việc về sau chúng ta nhìn nhau một cái, ăn ý co cẳng liền chạy. Phong thanh cùng tàu điện ngầm cùng một chỗ gào thét lên từ bên tai thổi qua, bên trong thỉnh thoảng tính hỗn tạp nữ hài tử kiềm chế tiếng thét chói tai. Hắn quay đầu hướng ta nói chút chuyện gì, ta không nghe rõ, đầy trong đầu chỉ muốn con đường này nếu có thể càng dài một chút thì tốt biết bao.

"Nghĩ chuyện gì đâu ngươi."

Lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm hắn đã kéo lấy ta bên trên tàu điện ngầm, chính không khách khí lôi kéo tay áo của ta lau mồ hôi.

"Thánh Hựu a."

Hắn trừng ta một chút, "Muốn gọi ca."

"Thánh Hựu." Ta cố chấp lặp lại, "Ta lại không thể có một điểm đặc quyền sao?"

Hắn tựa hồ không ngờ tới ta sẽ cãi lại, nhìn qua có chút hoảng, "Đang nói chuyện gì a ── "

"Ta có nói sai sao? Ta cho là chúng ta đã ── "

"Trạm tiếp theo xuống xe đi." Hắn đánh gãy ta, quả thực là lúng túng chuyển chủ đề, "Vừa rồi quýnh lên an vị sai tuyến, còn phải nhiều đi chặng đường oan uổng."

Kỳ thật lớp này tàu điện ngầm nơi nào có sai, nhưng ta biết mình phải phối hợp hắn. Đến cùng là hắn Ung Thánh Hựu biết làm người, rõ ràng là cự tuyệt, lại bị hắn nói một điểm vết tích cũng không có. Mà hắn một mực cúi đầu, lưu cho ta một cái cùng đêm đó đồng dạng mềm mại phát xoáy. Ta ý đồ lại nói chút chuyện gì đến vãn hồi cục diện, nhưng lại rõ ràng ý thức được có chút sự tình đã là không quay đầu lại được.

Tỉ như chúng ta hữu nghị.

Tỉ như rốt cuộc giấu không được, ta thích ngươi.

【 Ung Thánh Hựu 】

Trừ xa lánh hắn, ta không biết mình còn có thể làm gì a.

Đã vài ngày, ta thấy hắn liền đường vòng, nếu không phải là tùy tiện giữ chặt qua đường người, làm bộ mình đang tiến hành một trận khí thế ngất trời nói chuyện. Ta không phải nhìn không ra hắn trong ánh mắt muốn nói lại thôi, nhưng là vậy thì thế nào, có một số việc cũng chỉ có thể dừng ở đây, đem lời nói toạc cũng sẽ không để chúng ta lẫn nhau trở nên càng nhẹ nhõm.

Nhưng hắn hiển nhiên không nghĩ như vậy.

Trong túc xá khó được không có có người khác, hắn dựa lưng vào cửa, cũng không nói chuyện, cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nhìn ta. Ta không nguyện ý thừa nhận tay chân của mình luống cuống, đành phải kiên trì mở miệng, "Có chuyện gì sao?"

"Ta thích ngươi."

Thấy ta không có phản ứng, hắn xiết chặt nắm đấm, cố chấp còn nói một lần, "Ta thích ngươi, ngươi đã sớm biết cái này."

"Vâng." Ta chú ý tới mình thanh âm đang phát run, "Cho nên? Ngươi hi vọng ta làm thế nào?"

Hắn trừng to mắt, dùng một loại được xưng tụng là không thể tin biểu lộ nhìn ta chằm chằm, "Ngươi chưa từng có cự tuyệt qua ta ── chẳng lẽ hiện tại kia cũng đều là ta mong muốn đơn phương sao?"

Ta biết mình tiếp theo muốn nói lời đủ để cho hắn cả một đời chán ghét ta, nhưng là ta không dừng được, ta chỉ có thể tại hắn nhìn không thấy địa phương dùng sức nắm chặt lòng bàn tay của mình, mượn kia khắc sâu cảm giác đau tới nhắc nhở mình ── không nên quên ngươi tại sao tới nơi này, coi như ngươi rốt cục hiểu rõ lúc ấy cái chủng loại kia xúc động cùng những cái kia khó mà nói rõ sợ hãi kỳ thật căn bản chính là bởi vì tình yêu, kia tại mộng tưởng trước mặt cũng hiển quá mức không có ý nghĩa.

"Ta không là tới nơi này yêu đương."

"Ta biết ngươi cũng không phải. Quá khứ nên để cho nó đi qua đi, ta sẽ không lại xách ──" ta khẽ cắn môi, cuối cùng vẫn là tránh khỏi hắn ánh mắt, "Về sau mọi người vẫn là bằng hữu."

Có như vậy mấy phút, ta cho là hắn sẽ xông lại đánh ta, nhưng khi ta rốt cục lấy dũng khí ngẩng đầu, lại vừa vặn đối mặt ánh mắt của hắn, bên trong là một mảnh ngoài ý muốn gió êm sóng lặng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi không có loại."

Nói xong, hắn quay người đi ra ngoài, tiếng bước chân lẹt xẹt lấy thuận hành lang phương hướng đi xa. Ta biết hắn sẽ không quay đầu, dạng này rất tốt, chúng ta đều không nên mắc thêm lỗi lầm nữa.

Nhưng là ── trời ạ, ta thật sợ hãi hai chữ này, bởi vì điều này đại biểu chuyển hướng, đại biểu sự tình ngay tại hướng không có thể dự tính phương hướng phát triển. Bên ngoài thời gian dần qua lại bắt đầu la hét, Quan Lâm dẫn đầu đẩy cửa ra, trông thấy ta thời điểm rõ ràng bị giật nảy mình, vốn là không tốt tiếng Hàn nói đến càng là lắp bắp, "Ta không biết có, có người ── "

Một giây sau hắn bị phía sau liễu thiện sáng không lưu tình chút nào đẩy ra, đứa bé kia kinh ngạc nhìn ta, ngữ khí là nhất quán thành thật ngây thơ,

"Ca, ngươi khóc chuyện gì a?"

【 Kim Tại Hoán 】

Gần nhất, bằng hữu của ta Thánh Hựu ca rất kỳ quái.

Không, kỳ thật nghiêm ngặt nói đến, người kỳ quái còn không chỉ hắn một cái. Trước kia Daniel là thích nhất dán hắn, hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ thời điểm hoặc cười toe toét, nghiêm chỉnh thời điểm cũng có thể luận bàn một chút vũ đạo. Nhưng là hiện tại hai loại tình huống cũng không thấy, thay vào đó chính là một cái trái tránh phải tránh tâm sự nặng nề, mà một cái khác ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười diễn lại chuyện gì gọi là lạnh nhạt.

Nguyên bản cái này chuyện không liên quan đến ta, nhưng là mấy ngày nay, Thánh Hựu ca bắt đầu dán ta.

"Tại hoán cái kia ── "

Ta nghĩ giả vờ như không nghe thấy, khóe mắt liếc qua lại thoáng nhìn hắn đột nhiên biến biểu lộ, lại sau đó ta chỉ nghe thấy Daniel thanh âm, "Tại Hoán ── ca, ngươi cũng tại."

Hắn lung tung lên tiếng, nhìn qua rõ ràng còn muốn nói nhiều chuyện gì, nhưng Daniel không có cho hắn cơ hội, quay đầu cười nhìn ta, "Lần sau nghỉ mọi người hẹn xong đi ca hát, ngươi có theo hay không?"

"Có rảnh rỗi." Ta thừa nhận mình là cố ý, "Thánh Hựu ca đâu? Đi sao?"

Hắn miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười, ánh mắt trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm Daniel, "Được thôi, quay đầu ngươi lại đem địa điểm nói cho ta."

"Ừm."

Cái này thái độ, ta nếu là Thánh Hựu ca liền trực tiếp cho hắn một quyền. Nhưng nhân vật chính nhưng thật giống như rất quen thuộc, ánh mắt chỉ là lúng túng trong không khí đầu dừng lại vài giây đồng hồ, liền lại điềm nhiên như không có việc gì chuyển qua trên người ta, "Ngươi có rảnh không? Ta mới học bài hát, có mấy cái đoạn muốn để ngươi giúp ta nhìn một chút."

Cứ như vậy mấy giây đứng không, Daniel thế mà liền đi, xoay người bộ pháp sạch sẽ lại lưu loát. Ta cũng lười quanh co, dứt khoát nói thẳng hỏi cái kia bị lưu lại người, "Ca, ngươi cùng Daniel cãi nhau rồi?"

"Không có, nào có cãi nhau."

Không chút suy nghĩ, vậy khẳng định chính là nói láo.

"Cái này không nên a, hắn không phải từ trước đến nay đều để lấy ngươi sao?"

Cái này đến phiên hắn kinh ngạc, "Để cho ta? Làm sao, các ngươi đều là nghĩ như vậy sao?"

"Ca, chúng ta đều có mọc ra mắt." Tốt a, đó cũng không phải một cái buồn cười trò cười. Thánh Hựu ca cau mày, có chút chật vật mở miệng, "Thế nhưng là hắn rõ ràng đối với người nào đều rất tốt."

"Kia không giống." Ta không phải am hiểu ngôn từ cái chủng loại kia người, vắt hết óc nghĩ nửa ngày, nhưng vẫn là chỉ biệt xuất một câu, "Ta cũng không nói lên được, dù sao không giống."

Người trước mặt vẫn như cũ nhíu chặt lông mày, ta bồi tiếp hắn cùng một chỗ trầm mặc nửa ngày, vẫn là không nhịn được nhiều miệng, "Kỳ thật Daniel gần nhất tâm tình không tốt rất bình thường, đại khái cũng không phải nhằm vào ngươi, ngươi đừng nhạy cảm."

"Chuyện gì ý tứ?"

Ta có chút đường hoàng, "Ca ngươi không biết sao?"

Hắn mờ mịt lắc đầu, thần sắc lập tức khẩn trương lên.

"Daniel hắn phạm tội, tựa như là bởi vì SNS── ai, cụ thể ta cũng không rõ ràng, chỉ biết cấp trên chính đang thảo luận muốn làm sao trừng phạt." Nét mặt của hắn nháy mắt để ta biết mình nói sai, "Việc này còn không bao lâu, hắn đại khái là còn đến không kịp nói cho ngươi ── "

Hắn đánh gãy ta, "Trừng phạt là thứ gì?"

Ta trả lời thành thật, "Còn không biết."

"Ta đi xem hắn một chút."

Dứt lời, hắn thậm chí không có cho ta thời gian phản ứng, không có mấy giây thân ảnh liền liền biến mất tại khúc quanh của hành lang.

Cảnh tượng như vậy để ta nhớ tới một câu Trung Quốc tục ngạn, gọi là ── gọi là hoạn nạn chuyện gì, kia phát âm thật khó, quay đầu ta còn phải đi hỏi một chút Quan Lâm.

【 Khương Daniel 】

Vừa có người đẩy cửa ra, ta liền biết là hắn, chuẩn thậm chí đều không cần đến đi xem.

Nhưng ta không có ý định để ý đến hắn, càng thích hợp một điểm thuyết pháp là ── ta căn bản không biết nên làm sao đối mặt hắn, dứt khoát tiếp tục nhắm mắt lại chợp mắt. Hắn tại cửa ra vào do dự trong chốc lát, rốt cục chậm rãi dạo bước tới, không bao lâu ta liền cảm thấy bên giường nhất trọng, vừa mở mắt đã nhìn thấy hắn chính đưa lưng về phía ta ngồi. Cũng bất quá mấy ngày mà thôi, hắn tựa hồ vừa gầy một chút, kia bộ y phục nguyên bản rõ ràng không có rộng như vậy ── ý thức được mình đang đánh giá hắn thời điểm, ta hung hăng đóng lại con mắt, nói với mình thanh tỉnh điểm đi, đừng làm không có thuốc chữa đồ ngốc.

"Đừng giả bộ, ta biết ngươi không có ngủ."

Không hổ là ngươi, Thánh Hựu. Trong nháy mắt kia ta thậm chí đều nghĩ ca ngợi hắn, nhưng ta không có, ta chỉ là trầm mặc nhìn chằm chằm đỉnh đầu trần nhà.

"Lần trước ngày nghỉ thời điểm, ta thượng quan lưới cho ngươi bỏ phiếu."

Ta nhịn không được nhìn hắn một cái, quả thực không thể tin được hắn thế mà còn có thể tiếp tục dùng loại này vân đạm phong khinh thanh âm nói chuyện, giống như là đang thảo luận bữa ăn tối hôm nay, hoặc là ngày mai muốn mặc quần áo. Hắn không quay đầu lại, ta nhìn không thấy nét mặt của hắn, chỉ có thể nghe hắn giống làm đơn độc giống như tiếp tục tự quyết định.

"Ngươi tin không, ta thậm chí còn buộc mẹ ta cũng xử lý cái tài khoản, liền vì cho ngươi bỏ phiếu." Hắn nở nụ cười, "Nhưng là ta biết, có hay không ta cái này một phiếu kỳ thật căn bản râu ria. Ngươi rất tốt, có nhiều người như vậy đều thích ngươi, đều nguyện ý tốn thời gian cho ngươi bỏ phiếu, thay ngươi làm tiếp ứng. Cho nên ngươi nhất định sẽ không có chuyện gì, ngươi sẽ lên đường bình an trôi chảy ── "

"Vậy còn ngươi?" Ta từng chữ nói ra hỏi, "Ngươi có thích ta hay không?"

"Ta ── "

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi không thể giảo hoạt như thế, không thể một mặt nói không thích ta, một mặt lại nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế tốt với ta." Ta dùng sức từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy hắn, hắn một lúc bắt đầu giãy dụa, rất nhanh nhưng lại yên tĩnh trở lại. Ta đem mặt thật sâu vùi vào cổ của hắn, hắn dùng tắm rửa sữa hương vị cùng ta là đồng dạng, sự thật này để ta đột nhiên hốc mắt mỏi nhừ, "Ngươi không thể nói muốn cùng ta làm bằng hữu. Ta mới không muốn làm bằng hữu của ngươi."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng theo ở mu bàn tay của ta, "Càng nói càng thái quá."

Thế là ta chỉ có thể đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn. Ta mặc kệ, chuyện gì đều mặc kệ. Nói ta họa địa vi lao cũng tốt, khóc sướt mướt như cái nương môn cũng tốt, dù sao dù sao là không quay đầu lại được, vậy tại sao không dứt khoát đi xuống đâu. Ta thích hắn, đúng vậy, ta đã sớm biết. Nhưng là, ta thật thích hắn a, ta là bây giờ mới biết cái này.

"Ta nghĩ ngươi. Ta nghĩ cùng với ngươi." Ta nói.

Hắn trả lời, "Ta biết."

Một giây sau, hắn xoay người, hôn đi qua.

【 Ung Thánh Hựu 】

Cứ như vậy đi.

Đã mộng tưởng không cách nào bỏ qua, như vậy, ngươi liền đến trở thành giấc mộng của ta đi.

FIN

khúc dạo đầu hai câu nói xuất từ Phùng Đường « thơ trăm thủ »


	91. Chapter 91

【 đan Ung 】 mười năm

Chân chính để Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình già đi, không phải niên kỷ, mà là càng ngày càng thích hồi ức chuyện này.

Sáng sớm lúc lái xe điện đài bên trong tại thả một ngăn hoài cựu tiết mục, đếm kỹ nhiều năm qua ngành giải trí thay đổi rất nhanh. Tên của bọn hắn không ngạc nhiên chút nào xuất hiện, bị người chủ trì hình dung là cái sao chổi đồng dạng tổ hợp. Nhanh chóng quật khởi, liền liên kết buộc đều kết thúc oanh oanh liệt liệt.

Hắn nhớ tới Kim Tại Hoán, người này đúng là tại tổ hợp giải tán ngày đó bởi vì uống rượu quá nhiều, tại bảo mẫu trên xe nhả oanh oanh liệt liệt.

Sau đó là ai giúp hắn thanh lý tới ── khẳng định có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, một cái khác đại khái là Doãn Trí Thánh đi, cái này ấm áp không thể tưởng tượng nổi ca ca, thẳng đến một khắc cuối cùng đều thoát khỏi không được chiếu cố vấn vận mệnh của bọn hắn.

Xe lái vào tầng hầm trước đó hắn trông thấy tụ tập ở công ty cổng số lớn fan hâm mộ, hơn phân nửa là đang chờ gần nhất vừa phát album mới nam đoàn. Hắn lại nghĩ tới lúc trước bọn hắn fan hâm mộ cũng là như thế này, ở công ty cổng một trạm chính là cả ngày. Hắn ngay từ đầu cảm thấy thụ sủng nhược kinh, rất nhanh nhưng cũng tê liệt, đại khái người sinh ra chính là dễ dàng quen thuộc động vật.

Điện thoại đúng vào lúc này vang. Hắn dừng xe xong, trông thấy trên màn hình lóe một đầu đến từ Kim Tại Hoán tin tức nhắc nhở: Sinh nhật vui vẻ, ban đêm chỗ cũ chúc mừng, không cho phép đến trễ.

Hắn cười cười, trực tiếp về điện thoại, "Vừa già một tuổi có chuyện gì tốt chúc mừng."

"Ngài đừng hiểu lầm, chúng ta chính là mượn cớ đến quang minh chính đại uống rượu."

"Tới ngươi." Hắn cười mắng, "Đều có ai sẽ tới?"

"Trí Thánh ca, Thanh Vân ca đều nói không có vấn đề, chí huấn tại hải ngoại, sợ là đuổi không trở lại. Những người khác ──" Kim Tại Hoán dừng lại một chút, "Những người khác còn không có về ta tin tức đâu."

Cúp điện thoại thời điểm hắn mới ý thức tới mình đã ba mươi hai tuổi.

Đây thật ra là một cái rất lúng túng niên kỷ, không tính là già, nhưng cũng xác thực không gọi được trẻ tuổi. Trước đây thật lâu hắn tại sân khấu trải qua qua một lần sinh nhật, dưới đài còn có một cặp người xa lạ thay mình hát sinh nhật vui vẻ ca. Khương Daniel liền ở một bên chờ lấy hắn, nhìn qua ánh mắt ôn nhu để hắn thậm chí cảm thấy phải có chút già mồm.

Khi đó bọn hắn vừa xác định quan hệ không bao lâu, người trước người sau, hắn cũng còn không quá quen thuộc mình đột nhiên có 'Bạn trai' .

So ra, Khương Daniel liền hiển được tự nhiên rất nhiều.

Hắn tại trang web bên trên nhắn lại cho mình, dùng chính là đối ngang hàng giọng nói chuyện. Hắn nói về sau cũng đi thẳng đi xuống đi, ngươi phải khỏe mạnh mới được a.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ qua tấm phẳng, mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem hắn, "Ta lớn hơn ngươi."

Khương Daniel vô tội ngoẹo đầu, "Thế nhưng là ngươi là bạn trai ta."

"Ta 23 tuổi, ngươi đây? Còn không có đầy 22 a?"

Hắn vẫn là câu nói kia, "Thế nhưng là ngươi là bạn trai ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay nắm lên một bao kẹo mềm hướng trên mặt hắn ném, "Làm sao luôn câu này, ngươi là vẹt sao?"

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu hiện lên túi kia kẹo mềm, nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng cẩn thận từng li từng tí cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay. Mười cái đầu ngón tay triền miên dựa chung một chỗ, ấm áp để hắn không có cách nào cự tuyệt.

"Bởi vì ta thích ngươi." Hắn chắc chắn mà nói, "Mà lại ngươi cũng thích ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng mắng câu thô tục. Hắn cảm thấy người này quá nguy hiểm, bình thường cười tủm tỉm nhìn qua đối cái gì đều không thèm để ý, ngẫu nhiên nghiêm túc một lần, ánh mắt thế mà lại để ngươi cảm thấy mình là hắn tại trên thế giới thích nhất người.

Fan hâm mộ đại khái chính là như vậy hãm đi xuống, hắn cũng thế.

Hắn cũng đã từng hỏi mình là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu thích Khương Daniel. Là khái niệm đánh giá lần kia hắn ở phía sau đài thật chặt bắt lấy mình tay? Hay là cùng đi chứng nhận tiếp ứng bài lần kia, hắn thừa dịp không ai chú ý đứng không bu lại, nói: Nếu như chúng ta hiện tại chạy, thoạt nhìn là không phải giống như bỏ trốn đồng dạng?

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng nhả rãnh cái từ này không phải như thế dùng, dưới chân lại phối hợp bắt đầu chạy.

Kỳ thật hắn cảm thấy hành động này có chút ngu xuẩn, nhưng nhìn Khương Daniel một bên chạy một bên quay đầu hướng mình cười cong con mắt, hắn lại cảm thấy ngẫu nhiên ngu xuẩn một lần cũng không có gì. Dù sao hắn mới hai mươi hai tuổi, hắn còn trẻ như vậy.

Về sau màn này tại trên internet truyền ra, cơm vòng náo nhiệt giống Carnival sẽ, nói hai người bọn hắn tụ cùng một chỗ quả thực chính là biết hành tẩu khoa học hiện tượng.

Khương Daniel trượt lên tấm phẳng, đột nhiên nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn hắn, "Ca, ngươi biết là chuyện gì ... Khoa học sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩng đầu, "Ta là nghệ thuật hệ học sinh."

"Khoa học cơ bản nhất định nghĩa là ── 'Mắt thấy làm bằng, hơn nữa có thể lặp lại hiện ra' ."

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, nói, "Giống như là Newton định lý như thế?"

"Hoặc là ta cùng ngươi dạng này."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục giương mắt lên nhìn hắn, biểu lộ giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Uy, ngươi tại cua ta sao?"

Hắn thế mà thật nhẹ gật đầu, "Ừm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười không nổi, "Ta là nói đùa."

"Nhưng ta không phải a."

Hắn cũng là đến lúc này mới chú ý tới Khương Daniel đã buông xuống tấm phẳng, trên mặt không có một chút tiếu dung, nhìn qua thậm chí có chút khẩn trương. Hắn thế là hít thở sâu một hơi, nói, "Ta là nam."

"Ta biết."

"Chúng ta là một cái hạn định tổ hợp."

Khương Daniel cười, "Ta biết a."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm ngươi biết cái đếch gì. Hắn cảm thấy người này đại khái là áp lực quá lớn, mới có thể giống như là người chết chìm bắt lấy gỗ nổi đồng dạng, bắt lấy cách hắn gần nhất chính mình.

Nhưng là Khương Daniel lại tại hắn quay người trước khi đi bắt lấy hắn tay, thuận thế đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, "Ca, ngươi chán ghét ta như vậy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, không nói gì. Khương Daniel thế là làm trầm trọng thêm đụng lên đến, cấp tốc hôn một cái gương mặt của hắn, "Như vậy chứ? Chán ghét sao?"

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, mới quyết định giống như mở miệng, "Daniel, chúng ta chỉ có một năm rưỡi."

"Một năm rưỡi là hiệp ước chiều dài." Hắn nói, "Nhưng là ta có lòng tin, có thể thích ngươi càng lâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm qua yêu nằm mộng niên kỷ, nhưng là trong nháy mắt đó, hắn vẫn tin tưởng người này không hiểu thấu tự tin.

Tổ hợp sau khi giải tán Ung Thánh Hựu thuận lợi chuyển hình vì diễn viên, hắn tại studio vừa hướng kịch bản một bên ăn kẹo mềm, bị tiền bối nói đùa nói khẩu vị cùng đứa bé đồng dạng.

Hắn cũng là khi đó mới ý thức tới, mình rất nhiều quen thuộc đều là cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ thời điểm dưỡng thành.

Tỉ như đưa tay có thể đụng chỗ vĩnh viễn tìm trở về 0 ăn, tỉ như trước khi ngủ lại mệt mỏi cũng nhất định phải trượt một hồi tấm phẳng, tỉ như hắn bắt đầu học được không muốn luôn cái gì đều mình gánh. Tỉ như tại mình nhất lúc mệt mỏi, cũng tổng là cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến hắn.

Đối với cái này Khương Daniel hạ kết luận, "Điều này đại biểu ta tại trong lòng ngươi càng ngày càng trọng yếu."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có phủ nhận, nhưng hắn trong tiềm thức có chút sợ hãi loại cảm giác này.

Đoạn thời gian kia hắn qua rất dày vò, mới đổi diễn viên công việc so trong tưởng tượng còn bận rộn hơn phức tạp, hạ hí lại luôn luôn có thể trông thấy cửa nhà chặn lấy phóng viên, hỏi hắn tương lai phát triển hoặc là cùng cái nào đó nữ thần tượng chưa chứng thực chuyện xấu.

Cùng Khương Daniel tự nhiên là không thể nào Thiên Thiên gặp mặt. Người kia đang bận trù bị người album, ngẫu nhiên video trò chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể trông thấy hắn hốc mắt phía dưới một vòng nhàn nhạt màu xanh.

"Ngươi gần nhất ngủ đầy ba giờ qua sao?"

Hắn ngược lại vẫn là cười híp mắt, "Phòng thu âm thiết bị xảy ra vấn đề, ta thừa cơ hội ngủ nửa giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đem câu kia 'Chúng ta chia tay đi' cho nuốt xuống, "Đêm mai cùng nhau ăn cơm?"

"Được."

Cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu xuất thần nhìn chằm chằm tối xuống màn hình. Kỳ thật hắn loại suy nghĩ này thật lâu, cùng có thích hay không cái gì không quan hệ, chỉ là loại này qua xong một ngày tính một ngày thời gian, với hắn mà nói quá mệt mỏi.

Nếu như chỉ dựa vào thích, vậy hắn liền muốn không chịu đựng nổi.

Kết quả hôm sau công ty lâm thời giúp hắn hẹn một cái bữa tiệc, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng chỉ cần đi lộ cái mặt là được, cuối cùng lại ngoài ý muốn bị rót nhiều rượu, tại tiệm cơm bên cạnh trong ngõ tối nhả rối tinh rối mù. Khương Daniel tiếp vào điện thoại chạy đến, đem hắn dìu vào trong xe của mình, rút ra hai tấm giấy lau thay hắn lau đi khóe miệng, "Tâm tình không tốt?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, cảm thấy váng đầu đến kịch liệt, "Ngươi chuyện gì ý tứ?"

"Tâm tình không tốt người đặc biệt dễ dàng uống say." Khương Daniel nghiêm túc nhìn xem hắn, "Là bởi vì ta sao?"

Hắn không nói gì, coi như là ngầm thừa nhận.

Khương Daniel trầm mặc một chút, giống rất nhiều năm trước như thế, chậm rãi bắt lấy hắn tay, "Như bây giờ, chán ghét sao?"

Hắn lắc đầu, "Thích."

Tiếp lấy mặt của hắn liền bị bưng lấy, Khương Daniel lại gần hôn một cái miệng của hắn, "Như vậy chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, cũng không có dùng sức, "Thích." Hắn cười khổ một cái, "Nhưng là ưa thích đã không đủ rồi, Daniel."

Khương Daniel duỗi ra ngón cái sờ sờ hắn phiếm hồng khóe mắt, người kia quay đầu qua, cảm thấy mất mặt giống như dùng mu bàn tay ngăn trở con mắt. Hắn thở dài, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra cái kia hai tay. Hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt tất cả đều là thủy khí, cái này cho tới nay đều rất kiên cường ── hoặc là ra vẻ kiên cường ca ca, lần thứ nhất, ở trước mặt mình lưu nước mắt.

Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, đường quá dài, muốn đi xuống, bọn hắn đều cần một điểm khác tín ngưỡng.

Thế là hắn nói, "Thích không đủ, kia yêu đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi công ty lúc sau đã hơn tám giờ. Kim Tại Hoán truyền tin tức nói đến đón hắn, để hắn trực tiếp dưới lầu chờ lấy. Hắn thế là dựa vào cây cột trượt điện thoại, khóe mắt liếc qua nghiêng mắt nhìn đến có cái cô nương cẩn thận từng li từng tí bu lại, "Xin hỏi ── là Wannaone Ung Thánh Hựu sao?"

Hắn hơi kinh ngạc, rất nhanh mỉm cười, "Ta coi là không ai nhớ kỹ cái này tổ hợp."

"Ta trước kia rất thích các ngươi, đặc biệt là ngươi cùng Khương Daniel ──" cô nương có chút khẩn trương, ngay cả lỗ tai cũng bắt đầu phiếm hồng, "Ta có xem ngươi hí, cũng có mua của hắn album."

"Tạ ơn."

Nàng do dự một chút, vẫn là không nhịn được hỏi, "Các ca ca đều được không? Hiện tại ── còn có liên hệ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại đúng vào lúc này vang lên. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua điện báo biểu hiện, hiểu rõ cười.

"Đương nhiên."

Mười năm rất dài, đủ để thay đổi khôn lường, thương hải tang điền.

Cũng có thể đem thuở thiếu thời ngây ngô thích, lắng đọng thành tế thủy trường lưu yêu.

"Tại sao là ngươi tới đón ta?"

"Mình bạn trai sinh nhật, nào có để người khác tới đón đạo lý."

"Mấy tuổi người, nói chuyện còn như thế không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn."

"Còn có càng buồn nôn hơn đây này."

"Hả?"

"Ta yêu ngươi."

"Ân, Ta cũng thế."

FIN


	92. Chapter 92

【 đan Ung 】 súng cùng hoa hồng

linh cảm đến từ SNL bên trong đẹp trai nhất nội ứng

ta chỉ có một điều thỉnh cầu, đừng đánh mặt

\---------

0.

Nếu như ngươi muốn thuần phục một người, liền muốn bốc lên rơi nước mắt nguy hiểm.

1.

Sáu giờ sáng nửa, trong phòng họp đen nghịt ngồi đầy người.

Ngày bình thường bọn hắn đương nhiên không có sớm như vậy lên tham đen, nhưng là hôm nay không giống, tối hôm qua có cái nội ứng bị bắt tới, chịu một trận đánh, nhưng là không chết ── tối thiểu nhất căn cứ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thuyết pháp, hắn còn có thể thở.

Trước kia đây cũng không phải là chuyện gì đại sự, cột lên khối chì ném vào vịnh biển bên trong chính là. Vấn đề xuất hiện ở Khương Daniel trên thân. Cái này cái trẻ tuổi, thượng nhiệm sắp mãn khoá hai năm buôn bán vũ khí đầu mục, tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đánh ra kia trí mạng một thương trước ngăn lại hắn.

Ngay trước một đám người trước mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trùng điệp khẩu súng đập vào trên bàn dài, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói, "Ta hôm nay xin mọi người tới, là muốn cùng ngươi lấy một cái công đạo."

"Chính ta sẽ nhìn xem làm."

"Bên cạnh ngươi ra một cái giấy nhắn tin." Hắn đặt ở báng súng bên trên tay lắc một chút, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là đè nén hỏa khí, "Daniel, ngươi cảm thấy cái này ra cái gì sao?"

Ai cũng không dám nói chuyện, ánh mắt lại đều lả tả nhìn về phía cái kia ngồi tại bàn dài cuối người. Khương Daniel tại lâu dài trầm mặc về sau rốt cục ngẩng đầu, trên mặt hiện lên một loại chỉ có tại tức giận phi thường thời điểm mới có thể xuất hiện, không có chút rung động nào mỉm cười.

"Ta nói qua, chính ta sẽ nhìn xem xử lý."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt thời điểm, so với những vật khác, hắn cảm giác đầu tiên đến là đau nhức.

Chịu một quyền má trái rất đau, bị giày da triển qua ngón tay cũng rất đau. Nhất toàn tâm đau nhức đến từ phần bụng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng côn sắt đập xuống thời điểm nhưng một chút cũng không có lưu tình. Hắn cảm thấy mình xương sườn khả năng nứt, hoặc là thảm hại hơn một điểm, vỡ ra xương cốt đã đâm rách cái khác khí quan, hắn ngay tại ── hoặc là chuẩn bị nghênh đón một trận thống khổ mà chậm rãi tử vong.

Kỳ thật chết thật không có gì, sợ chính là muốn chết lại không chết được.

Hắn đột ngột nhớ tới lúc trước tại trường cảnh sát học qua cận chiến kỹ xảo. Khi đó mỗi người bọn họ đều đeo một thanh xinh đẹp Thụy Sĩ đao, huấn luyện viên không biết từ nơi nào chuyển tới một người thể mô hình, đưa ngón trỏ ra đối động mạch cổ vị trí nghiêng nghiêng cắt qua. Hắn nói chỉ cần một đao liền có thể, không có người chống qua mười phút.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn niệm cây đao kia. Hắn nghĩ đối cổ của mình đến một đao, dạng này cũng không cần lại đau, cũng không cần nhìn thấy người kia.

Sau đó hắn chỉ nghe thấy Khương Daniel thanh âm, bình tĩnh nghe không ra cảm xúc, "Tỉnh rồi?"

Hắn trầm mặc một chút, tự giễu xốc lên khóe miệng, "Nguyên lai ta sở dĩ còn chưa có chết, là bởi vì ngươi muốn đích thân thẩm ta sao?"

Khương Daniel từ chối cho ý kiến. Hắn tiến lên một bước, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu sưng má trái, vươn tay muốn đụng, cuối cùng nhưng lại buông xuống, "Lần trước Việt Nam đám kia hàng bị tịch thu, là không phải là bởi vì ngươi? , "

Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận rất thẳng thắn, "Vâng."

"Tuần lễ trước Mẫn Huyền mang theo một bang huynh đệ đi giao hàng, kém chút bị bắt, có phải là cũng là bởi vì ngươi?"

Hắn cười, khóe miệng vết thương bị kéo nứt, lại bắt đầu rò rỉ hướng ra phía ngoài thấm lấy máu, "Cho nên mới nói cảnh sát vô dụng, nhiều người như vậy còn bắt không được thủ hạ ngươi một con chó."

Khương Daniel thế là cũng cười, ánh mắt của hắn nheo lại, bên trong tất cả đều là tơ hồng. Cái này thường ngày là nổi giận điềm báo, nhưng là hiện tại, hắn nói không quá đi lên, chỉ cảm thấy lòng tràn đầy bi thương.

"Nửa năm trước, cái kia từ trên đại lầu hướng ta bắn súng người." Hắn rốt cục vẫn là vươn tay đụng đụng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, đầu ngón tay từ vết thương bên trên lướt qua đi, mang theo một trận khiến người run sợ đau đớn, "Cùng ngươi có quan hệ hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mặt qua, tránh khỏi hắn ngón tay, "Truy cứu những này có ý tứ sao?"

"Ngươi đây? Ở sau lưng làm những này có ý tứ sao?"

Hắn khẽ cắn môi, rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, xương sườn có bao nhiêu đau nhức cũng mặc kệ, quả thực là bắt lấy Khương Daniel cổ áo đem cả người hắn ném tới trên mặt đất. Hắn đã bóp lấy cổ của hắn, lòng bàn tay của hắn dưới đáy nhảy lên cái này buôn bán vũ khí hoạt bát sinh mệnh lực. Cái này trước kia là ngay cả không cần nghĩ sự tình, nhưng là hắn lại do dự.

Cứ như vậy vài giây đồng hồ đứng không, Khương Daniel đã đặt xuống mở hắn tay, níu lấy hắn cổ áo bắt hắn cho hung hăng ném lên tường.

Hắn kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, nghĩ thầm cứ như vậy đi, cứ như vậy giết chết ta đi.

Nhưng mà một giây sau, Khương Daniel tay lại ôn nhu sờ lên hắn dính đầy vết máu mặt. Ngữ khí của hắn nhu hòa, cùng mình lần thứ nhất gặp hắn thời điểm giống nhau như đúc.

"Ta cho ngươi hai lựa chọn." Hắn nói, "Giết chết ta, hoặc là yêu ta."

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị phân công đến cái này khổng lồ dưới mặt đất vũ khí tập đoàn tiến hành nội ứng thời điểm mới 21 tuổi, thậm chí còn không có lĩnh được trường cảnh sát bằng tốt nghiệp.

Cấp trên phái tới người, cẩn thận hướng hắn nói rõ tập đoàn này cấu thành cùng phạm tội ghi chép. Bọn hắn nói cho hắn ban đầu tập đoàn thủ lĩnh đã chẩn đoán chính xác xương ung thư thời kì cuối, lại sống cũng không mấy năm. Nhưng là hắn có một cái con một, không có ngoài ý muốn rất nhanh liền sẽ lên vị. Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệm vụ chính là ẩn núp ở bên cạnh hắn, thẳng đến tập đoàn tan rã hoặc thủ lĩnh bị bắt mới thôi, không có niên hạn.

"Tận ngươi có khả năng, cùng hắn càng thân cận càng tốt." Hắn trùng điệp vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, "Ngươi hiểu ý của ta không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, tích lũy tại bên người đốt ngón tay bị mình bóp trắng bệch.

Sau đó hắn liền được đưa vào tập đoàn tầng dưới chót, một đường lăn lộn sờ bò, làm bao nhiêu dơ bẩn sự tình ngay cả chính hắn cũng đếm không hết. Ròng rã hai năm, những cái kia hối tối không rõ thời gian bên trong hắn chỉ có thể một lần lại một lần ở trong lòng mặc niệm đã từng khẩu hiệu của trường: Trung thành, trách nhiệm, kính dâng. Thường thường hắn sẽ tự mình bật cười, nghĩ thầm đi mẹ nhà hắn kính dâng đi, cái này quỷ thời gian đến cùng chuyện gì thời điểm mới có thể đến đầu.

Tiếp lấy tập đoàn thủ lĩnh chết rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu biết đây là hắn cơ hội.

Hắn từ trong linh đường len lén chạy tới, tại lớn như vậy trong nhà tìm kiếm tấm kia đã ở trong lòng bị nhiều lần nhấm nuốt qua nhiều lần mặt. Da trắng cùng hẹp dài con mắt, đặc thù rõ rệt nhất là mắt phải phía dưới một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt. Hắn muốn gặp đến hắn, hắn nhất định phải nhìn thấy hắn. Cỡ nào châm chọc, hắn đã là mình tới đây lý do, cũng là rời đi nơi này đường ra duy nhất.

Nói đến có chút mất mặt, nhưng là rốt cục tại nhà ấm bên trong nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thời điểm, hắn kém chút liền khóc.

Người kia đang đánh lý một lùm xinh đẹp hoa hồng, trông thấy hắn thời điểm hơi cười, nói, "Giúp một chút, xách chậu nước đến tưới hoa được không?"

Từ đó về sau đã qua ba năm.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa quên qua mục đích của mình. Mặc kệ hắn tham dự bao nhiêu bẩn thỉu giao dịch, giết bao nhiêu người vô tội, hắn biết mình điểm xuất phát là sạch sẽ, hắn còn có thể quay đầu lại.

Nhưng là Khương Daniel cho hắn lựa chọn.

Trong nháy mắt kia hắn mờ mịt, gần như tuyệt vọng hỏi mình một vấn đề ── ngươi, thật không thẹn với lương tâm sao?

4.

Khương Daniel cho tới nay đều có loại hoa thói quen.

Hắn trong sân xây một tòa nhà ấm, không cần cầm súng thời điểm liền lão tránh ở bên trong loại hoa hồng, đỏ phấn hoàng lam, duy chỉ có không có uổng phí hoa hồng, hắn cảm thấy ngụ ý không tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi giúp hắn, không yên lòng tưới nước thời điểm bị hắn từ sau đầu đỡ lấy cánh tay, tiếp theo cả người dính sát, trong lời nói nhiệt khí tất cả đều nôn bên tai khuếch bên trên, cùng tán tỉnh đồng dạng, "Quá thô lỗ, hoa hồng cùng người đồng dạng, rất mẫn cảm."

Hắn thừa nhận mình có chút hoảng, "Ngươi nhà ấm quá nhỏ, làm sao không trồng trong sân? Còn có thể phơi phơi nắng."

"Bên ngoài quá nguy hiểm." Khương Daniel nắm chặt cánh tay, tưới hoa khí rớt xuống, không có ai đi nhặt, "Ngươi cũng trông thấy, ta hoa hồng không có đâm, bọn chúng bảo hộ không được mình."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tình cảnh hiện tại liền cùng những cái kia hoa hồng đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel đem hắn giam lỏng tại một căn phòng ngủ bên trong, chiếu ba bữa cơm để người cho hắn đưa cơm. Gian phòng bên trong duy nhất đối ngoại cửa sổ là bịt kín lấy, nhìn xuống quá khứ vừa vặn có thể trông thấy toà kia tiểu xảo nhà ấm. Khương Daniel bình thường tại cơm tối thời gian xuất hiện, mang theo đầy người tươi mát bùn đất mùi, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì cùng hắn nhàn thoại việc nhà.

Đại đa số thời điểm hắn đều biểu hiện được rất không phối hợp, hắn sẽ lật tung bàn ăn, cũng từng ý đồ dùng làm bằng bạc dao ăn cưỡng ép người trước mặt.

Có một lần hắn là thật dùng mũi đao đâm vào Khương Daniel cổ, chỉ cần lại hướng xuống ép hai centimet, cổ của hắn liền sẽ vỡ ra một đạo màu đỏ tươi suối phun. Khương Daniel một lúc bắt đầu giãy dụa, rất nhanh nhưng lại không động, ánh mắt nhìn hắn giống như là nhìn xem mình không nghe lời người yêu.

Người này quá ôn nhu, ôn nhu để người cảm thấy đối với hắn xấu một chút cũng là tội ác tày trời.

Một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu hư thoát đồng dạng ngồi sập xuống đất, hắn dùng dính lấy vết máu tay lau mặt, ngữ khí rã rời đến cực điểm, "Daniel, ta không phải ngươi nuôi hoa."

"Ta biết." Khương Daniel ôm lấy hắn, an ủi giống như hôn một chút trán của hắn phát, "Ngươi là súng, một thanh không nghe lời súng."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh ra hắn.

Hắn cự tuyệt thừa nhận đây là bởi vì Khương Daniel ôm ấp quá mức ấm áp, hắn chỉ thì hơi mệt chút, hắn thật muốn nghỉ ngơi.

5.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng do dự qua, đến cùng muốn hay không cùng Khương Daniel biến thành loại quan hệ đó.

Ai cũng nhìn ra mới nhậm chức đầu mục thích hắn, thậm chí xưa nay chưa thấy đem hắn tại tập đoàn bên trong chức vị thăng liền cấp ba. Hiểu được thức thời trông thấy hắn sẽ còn hô một tiếng Ung ca, đương nhiên cũng có mặt khác một bộ phận người, tỷ như Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Cái này Đông Nam Á khu người phụ trách mỗi lần gặp hắn đều là một bộ giống như cười mà không phải cười sắc mặt, nói, "Đầu năm nay, ngay cả nam nhân đều có thể một đường ngủ lấy đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay từ đầu muốn đánh hắn, nhưng là nghĩ lại, lại cảm thấy đây vốn chính là chuyện sớm hay muộn.

Hắn ngủ hắn, hắn bán hắn. Rất công bằng.

Hắn chỉ là không nghĩ tới một ngày này đến nhanh như vậy.

Khương Daniel tại hai mươi ba tuổi sinh nhật cùng ngày uống rất nhiều rượu. Tửu lượng của hắn rất tốt, bởi vậy cho dù đỏ mặt, nói tới nói lui nhưng như cũ trật tự rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền không giống, hắn rất nhanh liền bắt đầu cảm thấy đầu nặng chân nhẹ, ánh mắt mơ hồ. Hắn toàn thân xụi lơ ngã vào ghế sa lon bằng da thật, lý trí bên trên minh xác biết đã không thể lại uống, thân thể lại cho ra hoàn toàn tương phản chỉ lệnh. Khương Daniel chế giễu hắn, nói hắn ôm bình rượu dáng vẻ giống như là thất tình kiêm thất nghiệp nam thanh niên.

Hắn tiện tay nhặt lên một khối bánh gatô ném đi qua, bơ sát Khương Daniel gương mặt bay qua, trong không khí lưu lại một đạo ngọt ngào hương khí.

Khương Daniel dùng tay tùy tiện từ trên mặt bôi đi qua, biểu lộ vẫn còn là cười, "Ta vẫn chờ lễ vật của ngươi đâu."

"Ngươi muốn chuyện gì?"

"Ngươi làm khó ta." Mắt hắn híp lại làm suy nghĩ hình, phục mà giãn ra biểu lộ, có chút bất đắc dĩ nói, "Như ngươi thấy, ta chuyện gì cũng không thiếu."

"Ta biết ngươi thiếu chuyện gì." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, một mặt tình thế bắt buộc ý cười, "Ngươi a, thiếu yêu."

Sau khi nói xong hai người không hẹn mà cùng yên tĩnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu chật vật chuyển động hỗn độn đại não, hắn vịn bàn chân đứng dậy, nói với mình nên đi. Tiếp lấy hắn liền bị Khương Daniel ôm lấy, người kia bờ môi có chút thô bạo kéo đi lên, đầu lưỡi cạy mở răng, mang vào miệng đầy Hennessy say người hương khí. Hắn cảm thấy mình say, say rốt cục có lấy cớ phạm sai lầm.

Dưới thân bị xé nứt cảm giác xấu hổ lại đau đớn, hắn lưu biển đã sớm ướt đẫm, không biết là bởi vì nước mắt hay là mồ hôi. Khương Daniel ôm chặt hắn, kiên nhẫn hôn hắn đôi môi tái nhợt cùng nóng hổi gương mặt.

Một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu là thật muốn giết chết hắn, tay của hắn đã bắt lấy hắn yếu ớt cổ, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu suy nghĩ vặn gãy nó cần phí bao lớn lực. Sau đó hắn chỉ nghe thấy Khương Daniel thanh âm, thấp giống như là đang thở dài.

"Làm sao bây giờ, ta giống như thật ── yêu ngươi."

6.

Từ lúc sau khi trưởng thành, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không chút khóc qua.

Nhưng là đêm hôm đó, hắn lại bỏ mặc mình tại Khương Daniel trong ngực khóc đến gần như sụp đổ. Người kia bị hắn dọa sợ, một tay án lấy sau gáy của hắn, một tay còn phải cùng dỗ hài tử giống như vỗ nhẹ lưng của hắn. Hắn nói, "Thật xin lỗi, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ đau nhức thành dạng này ── "

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng mắng hắn ngu xuẩn. Hắn cảm thấy người này ôn nhu như vậy, làm sao hết lần này tới lần khác liền làm người xấu đâu.

Hắn đầy bụng ủy khuất, hắn tại tâm hổ thẹn, như vậy đa tình tự vò hợp lại cùng nhau, cuối cùng hắn lựa chọn hôn Khương Daniel. Hai người bờ môi cọ xát đến cùng một chỗ, lại mặn lại chát, tất cả đều là nước mắt hương vị.

Từ cái này về sau hắn liền không thích hợp.

Thông lệ hồi báo thời điểm, liền ngay cả điện thoại một chỗ khác Kim Tại Hoán đều nghe ra hắn không yên lòng, nhịn không được lắm miệng hỏi một câu, "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, đến cùng nhịn không được, "Tại Hoán, ta cùng hắn ngủ."

Kim Tại Hoán trầm mặc, nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều năm, hắn biết rõ người này ngạo khí lớn đến bao nhiêu. Trước khi tốt nghiệp tịch hắn bị đơn độc gọi tiến văn phòng, lại lúc đi ra rõ ràng đã lưu đầy đầu mồ hôi lạnh, nhưng vẫn là mỉm cười vỗ vỗ bờ vai của mình, nói ngươi chờ ta, trở về mang ngươi cùng một chỗ gia quan tấn tước.

Hắn cảm thấy có chút thật có lỗi, càng nhiều hơn là bất lực.

"Ngươi nhịn thêm đi, cũng nhanh kết thúc."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức hỏi lại, "Chuyện gì gọi 'Nhanh kết thúc' ?"

"Tháng trước hắn để người đoạn một nhóm từ Bắc Việt vận tiến đến hàng, kết quả sự tình không có xử lý sạch sẽ, đối phương một đầu thuyền bị đốt không có, còn bồi mấy cái trọng yếu cán bộ. Chúng ta đạt được tin tức là bọn hắn không có ý định thiện thôi thôi đừng, đoán chừng mấy ngày nay liền sẽ có động tác." Hắn dừng một chút, "Ngươi biết mình không thể xen vào chuyện này a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên biết, hắn còn biết nếu là Khương Daniel tại trận này hành động trả thù bên trong chết rồi, mình liền rốt cục có thể tự do.

Hắn trông mong hai chữ này trông mong lâu như vậy, lại tại đạn đánh xuống một khắc này dao động.

Thứ nhất phát từ phía trên đài đánh xuống đạn bắn trúng Khương Daniel sau lưng người đi theo, tiếp xuống phát thứ hai cùng thứ ba gửi tới rất nhanh, hiện trường rất nhanh liền thành mưa bom bão đạn. Khương Daniel cắn răng một cái, nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay liền phải đem hắn nhét vào trong xe, "Xe này là chống đạn, ngươi đi trước, sau đó gọi điện thoại cho Mẫn Huyền."

Hắn giống thằng ngu đồng dạng hỏi, "Ngươi đây?"

"Ta nếu là chạy liền quá mất mặt ." Khương Daniel cười cười, dùng không có cầm súng một cái tay khác sờ sờ mặt của hắn, "Nói thế nào cũng phải vứt một vứt, đúng không?"

Tiếp lấy bọn hắn đều nghe thấy một tiếng vang dội 'Phanh' .

Một thương này vốn nên trực tiếp xuyên qua Khương Daniel lồng ngực, cuối cùng lại vượt quá tất cả mọi người dự kiến, đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai.

Khương Daniel tiếp được hắn hướng phía dưới rơi xuống thân thể, trên tay tất cả đều là máu cũng mặc kệ, hắn nửa nửa ôm đem người lôi tiến ghế sau xe, rất mất mặt, nhưng là hắn biết mình khóc, "Ngươi ngốc a? Ta để ngươi thay ta cản sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, hắn nhanh đau muốn chết. Trên bờ vai vết thương cơ hồ biến thành vòi nước, huyết nguyên nguyên không dứt hướng ra phía ngoài lưu đồng thời ý thức của hắn cũng càng ngày càng mơ hồ. Nhưng là hắn cảm thấy đáng giá a, bởi vì Khương Daniel vì hắn rơi lệ. Cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy mình hoang ngôn trong sinh hoạt nguyên lai còn có một chút đồ vật là chân thật.

Người này là thật, tình cảm của hắn cũng là thật.

7.

Lần kia xung đột qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không lại thử chạy trốn.

Hắn dùng một loại mắt thường tốc độ rõ rệt chậm rãi tiêu trầm xuống, đại đa số thời điểm đều đang ngẩn người, ngẫu nhiên mới có thể nhìn xem sách. Trong tủ đầu giường đặt vào một bản ố vàng « tiểu vương tử », lúc mới bắt đầu nhất hắn chỉ là thăm dò tính lật một chút, về sau lại rất nhanh nhập mê. Hắn nhìn xem tiểu vương tử rời đi hắn hoa hồng, luôn cảm thấy ở trên đầu trông thấy cái bóng của mình.

Hắn đương nhiên không cảm thấy mình là tiểu vương tử, hắn là cô nhi, hắn không có nhà.

Đây cũng là cảnh đội lựa chọn phái hắn đến nội ứng nguyên nhân lớn nhất, phụ mẫu đều mất, không ràng buộc. Cái khác thành tích ưu dị, biểu hiện tốt đẹp loại hình tất cả đều là cái rắm, hắn tại trên thế giới dù sao đã không chuyện gì tồn tại cảm, chẳng bằng làm một con cờ, chết cũng phải chết quang vinh lại bằng phẳng.

Nhưng là hắn gặp phải Khương Daniel.

Sau đó hết thảy cũng bắt đầu không thích hợp.

Tiểu vương tử tinh cầu bên trên nghênh đón một đóa hoa hồng có gai, hắn chiếu cố vấn nàng, tiếp theo rời đi nàng.

Tiểu vương tử rời khỏi nhà, hắn bắt đầu gặp gỡ cái khác đủ loại người.

Tiểu vương tử gặp cái khác hoa hồng, nhưng là hắn nói không quá đi lên, chỉ cảm thấy các nàng cùng mình hoa hồng đều không giống.

Tiểu vương tử nhận biết hồ ly, hắn biết mình hoa hồng sở dĩ đặc biệt lý do khác.

Tiểu vương tử muốn về nhà.

Hắn bắt đầu tưởng niệm mình hoa hồng, nàng yếu ớt như vậy, đơn thuần như vậy, quật cường như vậy.

Cửa bị đẩy ra, Khương Daniel bưng lấy một chùm mới hái hoa hồng ló đầu vào, tại nhìn thấy nét mặt của hắn về sau nhanh chóng đổi sắc mặt, tiến lên hai bước án lấy đầu của hắn đem cả người hắn kéo vào trong ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay lau mặt một cái, lại sờ đến đầy tay nóng hổi nhiệt lệ.

Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được một việc. Sớm tại hắn bị động tiếp nhận Khương Daniel hôn thời điểm, tại hắn phấn đấu quên mình ngăn lại đạn thời điểm, tại hắn rõ ràng có nhiều như vậy cơ hội nhưng vẫn là không hạ thủ được giết chết người này thời điểm, hắn đã làm ra lựa chọn, hắn chỉ là không nguyện ý thừa nhận cái này.

8.

Mùa thu tức đem lúc bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu tổn thương qua xương sườn lại bắt đầu ẩn ẩn làm đau. Khương Daniel lái xe chở hắn đi bệnh viện, ngồi ngay ngắn trên ghế kinh sợ nghe lời dặn của bác sĩ dáng vẻ giống như là trong học viện khảo thí thi rớt học sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đùa hắn, "Ngươi liền khẩn trương như vậy ta a?"

"Không phải."

Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu liền trước khi đi ôm lấy hắn, trời lạnh, ngay cả thanh âm của hắn đều mang một điểm đìu hiu vị nói, " ta yêu ngươi, ngươi biết."

Vậy vẫn là tại người bệnh viện triều như nước chảy hành lang, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, cuối cùng giơ tay lên ôm lấy hắn.

Tất cả mọi người bề bộn nhiều việc, không có người phân thần đi chú ý nơi hẻo lánh bên trong hai cái này kỳ quái ôm nhau nam nhân. Đại khái cũng chỉ có lúc này, hắn không là cảnh sát, hắn cũng không phải buôn bán vũ khí. Yêu nhau là một kiện nhiều sự tình đơn giản, tại ta đưa tay có thể bằng vị trí, dễ như trở bàn tay liền có thể ôm ngươi.

Chuông điện thoại vang lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đại mộng mới tỉnh đồng dạng từ trong ngực hắn lui ra. Khương Daniel xin lỗi cười cười, nhận điện thoại liền hướng hành lang chỗ ngoặt đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới một trương không ai đợi khám bệnh ghế dựa, vừa mới muốn ngồi xuống, liền cảm giác một bóng người nhanh chóng dán hắn ngồi xuống. Hắn mang khẩu trang, nhưng không trở ngại Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra hắn, "Tại Hoán."

Kim Tại Hoán không cao hứng cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ngài còn nhận ra ta a? Ta coi là một thương kia đã đem ngươi cho đánh ngốc."

"Làm sao ngươi tới rồi? Làm sao ngươi biết ── ta ở đây."

Kim Tại Hoán trầm mặc nửa ngày, mới quyết định giống như mở miệng, "Hắn chứng cớ phạm tội đã đầy đủ, tám giờ tối nay, đông úc bến tàu một nồi đạp."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên không biết nên làm ra chuyện gì biểu lộ mới tốt, "Vì cái gì nói cho ta?"

"Ta hi vọng ngươi quay đầu." Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem hắn, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là thương hại, "Thừa dịp còn kịp thời điểm."

Mãi cho đến Khương Daniel cúp điện thoại đi về tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đều chưa có lấy lại tinh thần.

Người kia dùng ấm áp bàn tay thiếp thiếp gương mặt của hắn, ngữ khí hoàn toàn như trước đây ôn nhu, "Đi thôi, ta đưa ngươi trở về. Vừa mới tiếp vào tin tức, ban đêm có một nhóm hàng sẽ tới bến tàu, ta phải đi nhìn xem, không thể cùng ngươi ăn cơm chiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền tại thời điểm này bắt lấy hắn tay. Hắn há to miệng, chật vật đem lời từ trong hàm răng ép ra ngoài, "Ta chờ ngươi."

"Có lẽ sẽ hao tổn thật lâu, Mẫn Huyền cái kia rùa lông cá tính ngươi không phải không biết ── "

"Ta chờ ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy hắn, lần đầu tiên trong đời, như thế hi vọng hoang ngôn có thể thành thật, "Chờ ngươi trở về, ta có một cái bí mật phải nói cho ngươi."

9.

Đêm đó bến tàu sáng giống như ban ngày.

Thành tấn đạn dược tại cường đại hỏa lực tập kích phía dưới thay nhau bạo tạc, tại đen bóng trên mặt biển chiếu ra liên miên Hỏa Thụ Ngân Hoa.

Cái kia mặt mày đều ôn nhu muốn chết buôn bán vũ khí đầu mục cúi đầu không ngừng nhìn biểu, không có ai biết đạn xuyên qua lồng ngực một khắc này hắn đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì. Bên mồm của hắn ngậm lấy mềm mại ý cười, từ đê bên cạnh thẳng tắp hướng về mặt biển ngã xuống.

Kỳ thật một khắc này hắn chuyện gì cũng không muốn, hắn chỉ là chuyên chú nhìn xem càng ngày càng gần mặt biển, cảm thấy kia cực giống người yêu thanh tịnh con mắt.

Hắn thế là duỗi ra hai tay, ôm ấp ở cái này ngọt ngào huyễn tượng.

10.

"Giúp một chút, xách chậu nước đến tưới hoa được không?"

"Ta có thể được đến chuyện gì hồi báo sao?"

"Lưu ở bên cạnh ta làm việc tính sao?"

"Lưu tại cái này?"

"Ừm, lưu ở đây."

FIN


	93. Chapter 93

【 đan Ung 】And July

linh cảm đến từ đan Ung du lịch bối cảnh khúc, Heize And July.

3000+ đoản văn

Khương Daniel X Ung Thánh Hựu

lại thêm một chút xíu điểm hoàng muộn gà

\---

Khương Daniel mở to mắt thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn cởi xuống áo ngủ, quay đầu trông thấy hắn tỉnh cũng không để ý, thuận miệng liền một giọng nói sớm.

Hắn lung tung lau mặt một cái, ánh mắt từ giữa kẽ tay rò rỉ ra đi, ngắn ngủi lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu xốc xếch tóc đen cùng đơn bạc bả vai, cuối cùng vững vàng dừng ở hắn trần trụi eo tuyến bên trên. Sáng sớm, hắn nhịn không được ở trong lòng mắng một tiếng thao. Trên mặt vẫn còn là một bộ sạch sẽ thuần lương biểu lộ, hỏi hắn, "Mấy giờ rồi?"

"Bảy điểm gần nửa, ngươi cũng mau dậy đi, người đại diện chờ một chút liền đến."

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, thân thể nhưng không có động, y nguyên ôm chăn mền nằm ở nơi nào trực câu câu nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Ung Thánh Hựu để trần thân trên, bị nhìn mười phần không được tự nhiên, nhịn không được nguýt hắn một cái, "Tại sao?"

Không làm gì, nghĩ chơi ngươi mà thôi.

Nghĩ thì nghĩ, hắn hay là phối hợp với gạt ra một cái giản dị mỉm cười, "Ta quên hôm nay muốn lên chuyện gì thông cáo."

"Một cái âm nhạc phóng túng dự đoán thu, còn có một cái hoạ báo chụp ảnh." Ung Thánh Hựu khom người, cuối cùng từ tủ quần áo chỗ sâu tìm tới một kiện sạch sẽ màu đen áo thun, "Bận bịu choáng đi ngươi."

Là có chút bận bịu. Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn xinh đẹp hồ điệp xương, ngay thẳng, cơ hồ là rõ ràng nghĩ đến, vội vàng dục cầu bất mãn đâu.

Loại này muốn mạng ý nghĩ dĩ nhiên không phải hôm nay mới có, nghiêm túc tính toán ra, hắn ngấp nghé cái này lớn hơn mình một năm bốn tháng ca ca, là từ tháng tư lần thứ nhất phân tổ thi đấu thời điểm bắt đầu.

Ngày đó bọn hắn theo thường lệ lại đang luyện tập thất đợi cho nửa đêm, Kim Tại Hoán trước lên đầu, nhao nhao muốn ăn khuya, mấy người tổng cộng một chút, quyết định chia ăn Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới hai bao mì tôm, tìm không thấy bát cũng không có cách nào, hướng đóng gói bên trong ngược lại điểm nước nóng liền đem liền bắt đầu ăn.

Kim Chung huyễn rất khách khí chỉ uống hai ngụm canh, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sợ bệnh phù, dứt khoát một ngụm cũng không động vào. Ngược lại là Kim Tại Hoán cùng Quyền Huyền Bân lập tức đòn khiêng bên trên, tại làm không biết mệt giành ăn trong đó một túi. Còn lại kia một túi tự nhiên rơi vào Khương Daniel trong tay, hắn nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia đem đầu lại gần, cũng không có muốn cùng hắn ý khách khí, "Một người một nửa?"

"Ngươi muốn có thân là ca ca tự giác."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội nhìn xem hắn, "Ca ca cũng phải ăn cơm."

Khương Daniel á khẩu không trả lời được, đành phải không tình nguyện để một vị trí cho hắn. Ăn mì thời điểm hai tấm mặt chịu rất gần, hắn thế là không phải bản ý thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu sống mũi thẳng tắp cùng hình dạng đẹp mắt bờ môi. Hắn không có cảm thấy mình là Gay, nhưng thưởng thức đồ vật đẹp tựa hồ là nhân loại nhất quán bản năng.

Có như vậy mấy giây hắn ngay cả mặt cũng quên ăn, vô ý thức liền nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu miệng nuốt nước miếng một cái. Lấy lại tinh thần mới phát hiện miệng chủ nhân chính cao thâm mạt trắc nhìn xem mình, hắn có chút hoảng, bản năng liền hướng về sau rụt lại. Sau đó cái cằm liền bị người nắm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng từ bên miệng hắn sát qua. Đầu ngón tay của hắn rất mềm, mơn trớn đi cảm giác cùng bị mèo cọ không sai biệt lắm.

"Ngươi trên mặt dính vào." Hắn cười cười, vô vị liếm sạch trên ngón tay canh nước đọng, "Đừng lãng phí."

Khương Daniel không quá nhớ phải tự mình trả lời cái gì, là 'Ân' hay là 'Ờ', truy cứu những này kỳ thật cũng không có ý nghĩa gì. Duy nhất có thể để xác định chính là, hết thảy chính là từ một khắc này bắt đầu không thích hợp.

Trong túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngủ ở hắn đối giường. Khương Daniel nửa đêm đi nhà xí, trông thấy hắn đúng lúc đổi cái tư thế ngủ, quần áo vung lên đến lộ ra bằng phẳng mà nhẵn bóng bụng dưới. Khương Daniel liếm môi một cái, nhịn xuống muốn sờ lên xúc động.

Luyện tập kết thúc về sau một nhóm người kề vai sát cánh đi nhà ăn ăn cơm, Khương Daniel chậm ung dung rơi vào đội ngũ cuối cùng, trước mặt chính là Ung Thánh Hựu cao bóng lưng. Hắn rất gầy, xương sống lưng đường cong hết sức rõ ràng, từ sau cái cổ bắt đầu một đường lan tràn tiến rộng lớn áo thun bên trong, giống dài gai ngược tường vi. Khương Daniel mê muội đồng dạng tiến lên hai bước, tại sắp đích thân lên trước khi đi đột nhiên hồi thần lại, cảm giác gương mặt nóng hổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, không rõ ràng cho lắm kéo hắn lại tay, "Lề mề chuyện gì a, đi trễ lại chỉ có thể nhặt người khác chọn thừa cơm hộp."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn sạch sẽ ánh mắt, lần đầu tiên trong đời, cảm thấy mình quả thực không bằng cầm thú.

Nhưng là có một số việc chính là như vậy, một khi bắt đầu liền không quay đầu lại được. Tỉ như nhảy dù, tỉ như đánh bạc. Tỉ như ngươi một khi đối người nào đó động đậy tà niệm, như vậy tiếp xuống bất luận hắn biểu hiện được có bao nhiêu đứng đắn, nhìn ở trong mắt mình đều giống như trần trụi câu dẫn.

Thế là tiếp xuống toàn bộ tháng tư, Khương Daniel lâm vào lý trí cùng bản năng thiên nhân giao chiến.

Vào tháng năm, trời dần dần nóng, Khương Daniel rốt cuộc để ý ra mặt tự, cũng có thể nói là rốt cục nhận rõ sự thực.

Hắn xác thực đối Ung Thánh Hựu có ý nghĩ xấu. Nói một cách khác, hắn là thật nghĩ lên hắn.

Hắn đương nhiên cũng nghĩ qua vì cái gì, kết luận là đại khái người tại áp lực lớn thời điểm liền sẽ đặc biệt nghĩ làm một ít khác người sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn những này nghĩ gì xấu xa hoàn toàn không biết gì, như thường mỗi ngày không tim không phổi ở trước mặt hắn lúc ẩn lúc hiện, ngẫu nhiên cảm xúc đi lên, sẽ còn nắm lấy bắp đùi của hắn dùng sức chụp. Khương Daniel mặt ngoài cùng hắn cùng một chỗ cười toe toét rõ ràng răng cười, trong lòng lại muốn đem hắn ép đến trên sàn nhà, tách ra hai chân của hắn đem những cái kia tiếng cười toàn diện biến thành ngậm lấy nước mắt nghẹn ngào.

Hắn cảm thấy sự tình sở dĩ diễn biến thành dạng này, Ung Thánh Hựu phải chịu một nửa trách nhiệm.

Trong túc xá phòng tắm vốn là không nhiều, cùng luyện tập sinh số lượng căn bản được không có quan hệ trực tiếp. Ban đầu nhân số nhiều thời điểm bọn hắn đều là mấy người cùng một chỗ tẩy, hiện nay mặc dù người biến ít, muốn tắm rửa nhưng vẫn là phải đợi. Ngày đó Khương Daniel vận khí không tốt, đến phiên hắn lúc sau đã tiếp cận nửa đêm. Hắn cầm đổi giặt quần áo trải qua hành lang thời điểm cùng vừa tắm xong Ung Thánh Hựu sượt qua người, người kia đang cùng Samuel nói chuyện phiếm, một đầu ẩm ướt phát hướng lên vung lên đến, nhìn qua nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái lại sạch sẽ.

Khương Daniel lập tức khô nóng, hắn ba bước cũng hai bước xông vào phòng tắm, mở nước lạnh liền hướng trên đầu tưới.

Đang lúc hắn dần dần tỉnh táo lại thời điểm cửa phòng tắm lại bị người đẩy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu hững hờ đi tới đến, đối hắn trợn mắt hốc mồm biểu lộ hơi cười, "Ta quên cầm đồ vật." Nói hắn liền nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt lấy đi rửa mặt trên đài bàn chải đánh răng, quay người đi vài bước, bỗng nhiên lại như nhớ tới chuyện gì giống như quay đầu lại.

"Thật không nghĩ tới." Hắn trên dưới dò xét trong chốc lát Khương Daniel, "Chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện dáng người còn rất khá."

Nói xong hắn liền đi. Khương Daniel đương nhiên biết hắn là đang nói đùa, nhưng là thân thể lại không nhận khống cho ra phản ứng. Cuối cùng chính hắn trong phòng tắm lột một ống, trong đầu tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi thời điểm cái kia giống như cười mà không phải cười ánh mắt. Hắn muốn hôn hôn hắn đường cong sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến, sau đó một đường hướng phía dưới, tại hắn xương quai xanh bên trên cắn một cái thuộc về mình ký hiệu.

Nhưng là bây giờ còn chưa được, hiện tại làm chuyện này còn quá vội vàng.

Hắn muốn bảo đảm mình có thể lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu, tại đạt được mục đích trước đó hắn còn cần một chút thời gian.

Tháng sáu bọn hắn khua chiêng gõ trống bận rộn, tiết mục chuẩn bị kết thúc, còn lại hai mươi người riêng phần mình có riêng phần mình phiền não.

Lúc ăn cơm Liễu Thiện sáng gấp dán Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nũng nịu giống như làm cho đối phương cho hắn cho ăn mình trong mâm thịt. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bị quấn không có biện pháp, tiện tay múc vài miếng thịt lại mang bên trên rau xanh, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đút vào tiểu hài nhi miệng bên trong. Liễu Thiện sáng hài lòng nhấm nuốt một chút, lại không buông tha tiến tới, "Còn muốn."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn ngồi ở một bên Khương Daniel một chút, dùng trấn an giọng điệu trả lời, "Nghe lời, mình ăn."

"Không muốn." Liễu Thiện sáng nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn dao hai lần, ngữ khí rất ủy khuất, "Về sau cũng không biết còn có thể hay không cùng ca cùng nhau ăn cơm."

Khương Daniel để đũa xuống, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì đứng lên, "Ta ăn no, đi trước luyện tập thất."

Đi ra nhà ăn trước đó hắn quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, Liễu Thiện sáng đã vội vã tiến vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong ngực, mà cái sau nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn, biểu lộ là nửa phần bất đắc dĩ nửa phần ưu thương. Sau đó hắn đi xuống thật dài thang lầu, còn không có đẩy cửa ra chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu luyện hát thanh âm. Hắn từ trong khe cửa trông thấy người kia nghiêm túc bên mặt, trong đầu đột nhiên liền có chút buồn bực.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel hoàn toàn có thể lý giải Liễu Thiện sáng. Hắn nói rất đúng, về sau cũng không biết còn có cơ hội hay không.

Nghĩ tới đây thời điểm hắn đột nhiên có chút mặc kệ không để ý xúc động. Hắn đẩy cửa ra, không cẩn thận làm ra rất lớn tiếng vang. Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, một mặt bị kinh sợ sau không kiên nhẫn, "Ngươi chuyện gì mao bệnh a?"

"Ca." Hắn do dự một chút, đến cùng hay là sợ, ". . . Ngươi có thể giúp ta gội đầu sao?"

"A?"

Hắn nâng từ bản thân đeo băng tay phải, không có ý tứ cười cười, "Tay của ta không tiện lắm ── không được thì thôi, ta đi tìm Trí Thánh ca."

Nói hắn liền muốn quay người, tiếp lấy tay liền bị người giữ chặt. Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi gấp chuyện gì, ta nói không được sao."

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền hối hận. Khi hắn để trần thân trên ngồi trong phòng tắm , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay tại trên tóc của mình chợt nhẹ chợt nặng nhào nặn, thỉnh thoảng đầu ngón tay sẽ còn sát qua mình nóng lên lỗ tai. Hắn quả thực hối hận, phát hiện đó căn bản là một lần ngọt ngào lăng trì.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lạ thường có kiên nhẫn, xông qua một lần nước sau hắn cầm qua nhuận tia tinh, đang muốn xóa liền bị Khương Daniel ngăn lại.

Hắn cắn răng, từng chữ nói ra mà nói, "Đã có thể, tạ ơn ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy nháy mắt, đẩy hắn ra tay, không nói lời gì liền đem nhuận tia tinh cho ngược lại đi lên. Khương Daniel ở trong lòng mắng âm thanh thao, sau đó hắn liền cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu tay ôn nhu che tới, không phải tóc, mà là dán lên gương mặt của hắn.

"Gần nhất áp lực rất lớn?" Hắn dùng ngón cái cọ xát Khương Daniel mặt, thanh âm khó được thả rất nhẹ, "Trên mặt thịt cũng không thấy."

Khương Daniel sẽ không thừa nhận, nhưng là trong nháy mắt đó hắn xác thực kém chút liền khóc.

Hắn bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, dùng gương mặt của mình đi cọ lòng bàn tay của hắn, "Ca, ta vừa mới phát hiện một sự kiện."

"Hả?"

"Hiện tại còn không thể nói." Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trên mặt có một cái gần như ngượng ngùng mỉm cười, "Tháng sau ── tháng bảy ta lại nói cho ngươi đi."

Tháng bảy tiến đến thời điểm, mùa hè cũng tới.

Người đại diện đứng tại cửa ra vào, đuổi lấy bọn hắn một người một người lên bảo mẫu xe. Ung Thánh Hựu một ngựa đi đầu, cướp được vị trí gần cửa sổ. Khương Daniel sau đó đuổi theo, không nói hai lời liền dán hắn ngồi xuống.

"Ca."

"Hả?"

Khương Daniel trầm mặc nửa ngày, cười, "Không chuyện gì, ta chỉ là muốn nhìn ngươi một chút có thể hay không quay đầu."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng một loại nhìn bệnh tâm thần ánh mắt nhìn hắn một hồi lâu, mới rốt cục đi theo mỉm cười, hắn không có có ý thức đến nét mặt của mình bên trong tất cả đều là dung túng, "Thật sự là thua với ngươi."

Là, kỳ thật sự tình cho tới bây giờ đều rất đơn giản.

Tại sao lại dục cầu bất mãn, tại sao lại chỉ là nhìn xem hắn liền khống chế không nổi muốn hôn cùng ôm. Trên thế giới nào có nhiều như vậy vì cái gì, những chuyện này tìm căn nguyên cứu để, đều có thể tổng kết thành đơn giản một câu, bốn chữ.

Hắn sớm muộn cũng có một ngày sẽ nói đi ra, dù sao, bọn hắn còn có được nhiều thời gian như vậy.

Ta thích ngươi.

Như thế mà thôi.

FIN


	94. Chapter 94

Đan Ung ─ tin yêu thành nghiện

Đến trả một chút trước mấy ngày thiếu điểm văn nợ, bất quá hơi đổi một điểm thiết lập biến thành hệ cỏ X hệ cỏ, ta quả nhiên vẫn là thích loại này nhanh tiết tấu thiết lập a. . . .

\-----

0.

Bị ép ở trên tường liều mạng đỉnh thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới rốt cục khắc sâu thấy rõ đến cái gì gọi là không tìm đường chết sẽ không phải chết.

Khương Daniel một tay vịn chân của hắn, tay kia vượt qua hắn bên tai chống đỡ phía sau tường, không như vậy đại khái hai người đều chân đứng không vững. Hắn áp sát tới liếm hôn Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai, chậm rãi biến thành nhỏ mảnh gặm cắn, muốn bao nhiêu phiến tình có bao nhiêu phiến tình. Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhất chịu không được cái này.

Ung Thánh Hựu chân có chút mềm, hắn cắn răng, ở trong lòng đứt quãng chửi bậy. Thao, mẹ nó.

Hắn không nhớ ra được đây là lần thứ mấy, dù sao tại trong túc xá tựa hồ là lần đầu tiên. Lúc tiến vào Khương Daniel khóa cửa sao? Hắn bạn cùng phòng không biết có thể hay không về muộn. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại hắn nhịn không được có chút thất thần, sau đó dưới thân lực đạo liền bị trả thù tính thêm lớn.

Khương Daniel đem miệng thiếp ở bên tai của hắn, nũng nịu đồng dạng nói nhỏ, "Để ngươi không chuyên tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, hắn giống trèo ở trên biển cuối cùng một khối gỗ nổi giống như trèo ở Khương Daniel cõng. Hắn cảm thấy mình làm sai hai chuyện, một là trêu chọc người này, hai là từ bỏ quay đầu cơ hội, lựa chọn đâm lao phải theo lao.

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel là tại cùng lân cận trường học Liên Nghị Hội bên trên.

Làm một ngoại văn hệ hệ cỏ, hay là cái vừa mở học liền công khai hệ cỏ, hắn tham gia quan hệ hữu nghị mục dĩ nhiên không phải yêu đương, tối đa cũng chính là đến một chút nhân số, thuận tiện thay nữ đồng học giữ cửa ải một chút bên ngoài trường nam tính chất lượng.

Đến nhận biết cô nương vũ đạo hệ nam đồng học trông thấy hắn thời điểm đều có chút mộng, khác không nói trước, chỉ là gương mặt kia là đủ cấu thành một loại to lớn uy hiếp. Nhưng là bọn hắn rất nhanh yên lòng, có chút may mắn ra cửa trường thời điểm thuận tay kéo lên Khương Daniel. Cái này đại nhất tiểu học đệ, lần thứ nhất công diễn liền làmCenter, về sau nhân khí nước lên thì thuyền lên, các cô nương hoặc là mê luyến hắn vai rộng cùng chân dài, càng nhiều lại là yêu hắn cái kia thanh thuần hậu Busan khang. Giống mật lại giống rượu, đặc sắc là đều như thế để người muốn ngừng mà không được.

Quả nhiên đối bàn các cô nương nhãn tình sáng lên, "Soái ca, ngươi thích gì loại hình nữ hài tử?"

Khương Daniel sờ đầu một cái, cười đặc biệt thuần lương, "Niên kỷ lớn hơn ta, vóc dáng so ta thấp." Hắn thời gian thực thu ngừng miệng, đem câu kia 'Nam hài tử' cho nuốt xuống, ánh mắt lại không cầm được hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nghiêng mắt nhìn.

Bị nhìn người tâm lý nắm chắc, hắn thừa dịp đưa menu thời điểm hữu ý vô ý dùng đầu ngón tay vuốt một cái Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay, đối phương lập tức đỏ bên tai càng thêm ngồi vững suy đoán của hắn.

Hắn cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, một phương diện lại có chút hiếu kỳ, trưởng thành Khương Daniel dạng này, nói thế nào đều không nên thuần thành dạng này.

Về sau không biết là ai trước điểm rượu, mấy chén rượu vàng vào trong bụng, bầu không khí tự nhiên nhiệt liệt lên. Mấy cái nam sinh đề nghị chơi quốc vương trò chơi, đám nữ hài tử dùng khóe mắt liếc qua vụng trộm nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ỡm ờ đồng ý.

Một lúc bắt đầu ai cũng không dám làm càn, chỉ lệnh không phải dắt tay chính là đơn giản ôm. Chơi đến vòng thứ bảy thời điểm một cái rút Trung Quốc vương cô nương nổi lên lá gan, để số 2 cùng số tám ra chơi một ván PEPEROGame, trước tiên đem bánh bích quy cắn đứt người tính thua, phải phụ trách mua hôm nay tụ hội đơn.

Đám người ngươi nhìn ta ta nhìn ngươi, cuối cùng là Khương Daniel không biết làm sao đứng lên, trên tay ký thình lình viết một cái to lớn '2' . Ở đây các cô nương lập tức hưng phấn lên, đang nghĩ ngợi ai là cái kia may mắn số tám, đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chậm ung dung giơ tay lên, biểu lộ giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Không bằng như vậy đi, hai chúng ta đem bánh bích quy ăn xong, cái này bỗng nhiên các ngươi mời?"

Khương Daniel nghe vậy sững sờ, còn đến không kịp biểu đạt ý kiến của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngậm sô cô la bổng đi đến trước mặt hắn. Ánh mắt của hắn ngay thẳng, khóe miệng thậm chí còn mang theo cười.

Khương Daniel trên cơ bản hoàn toàn bị động, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ ăn hết tất cả bánh bích quy, cuối cùng dứt khoát nghiêng đầu, trực tiếp cắn hắn miệng môi dưới.

Hắn cho đến lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác kịp phản ứng cái kia nụ cười ý nghĩa, là không lời trêu chọc, cũng là to gan trêu chọc.

Càng là tại mịt mờ truyền lại một cái tin tức: Ngươi bị ta xem thấu.

2.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu đoán không lầm, Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác hay là một cái ngây thơ tiểu xử nam.

Nhưng là cái này tiểu xử nam đem hắn nhấn trên giường hôn thời điểm, mặc kệ là lực đạo hay là góc độ, lại đều tuyệt không mập mờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấy lần kém chút thở không nổi, không thể không đưa tay chống đỡ bờ vai của hắn nhỏ giọng phàn nàn, "Điểm nhẹ, lại không phải chó con."

Khương Daniel nở nụ cười, lấy lòng dùng chóp mũi đi cọ mặt của hắn, nói, "Ca, ngươi thật là dễ nhìn."

Lúc này cách bọn họ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt cũng bất quá ba giờ. Trước đó không lâu có người đề nghị muốn tục bày, Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay cự tuyệt, chuẩn bị đi đến nhà ga thời điểm liền phát hiện có người lén lén lút lút đi theo chính mình.

Hắn quay đầu lại, cười, "Muốn cùng nhau về nhà sao?"

Khương Daniel sờ mũi một cái, nhìn qua khẩn trương lại khốn quẫn, "Ngươi vì cái gì hôn ta?"

"Gọi là 'Cắn' ." Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt vô tội nhìn xem hắn, "Lại nói, trò chơi mà thôi."

"Ngươi liền không sợ ta đánh ngươi?"

"Không đến mức đi, hôn một chút mà thôi."

Trước một giây hay là cắn, lúc này lại thừa nhận là thân. Khương Daniel nhìn lên trước mặt cười đùa tí tửng người, chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu nóng nảy hoảng, giống một đám lửa, tại vội vã tìm tìm một cái đột phá khẩu.

Hắn thế là ma xui quỷ khiến mà nói, "Vậy ta cũng phải hôn ngươi một cái."

Hắn nghĩ mình đại khái là say, say vẩy lên liền.

Một nụ hôn bổ sung một cái ôm, một cái ôm lại kéo dài thành một trận nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly tính sự tình. Khương Daniel vô sự tự thông, hắn ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, tại tiến đến một khắc này hung hăng cắn môi của hắn.

Kết thúc về sau bọn hắn song song nằm ở trên giường, Khương Daniel có chút do dự, không xác định là hẳn là lưu lại qua đêm hay là mặc xong quần áo lưu loát xéo đi. Ung Thánh Hựu đúng vào lúc này xoay người che tới, vừa cao trào qua cuống họng còn có một chút câm. Hắn nói, "Lần sau có muốn thử một chút hay không tại trong phòng bếp làm?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt lưu biển cùng giống như cười mà không phải cười con mắt, biết mình lõm xuống đi.

Đầu tiên là thân thể, vậy kế tiếp đâu?

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, không dám nghĩ lại.

3.

Về sau bọn hắn liền trải qua thường gặp mặt, phần lớn là vì lên giường, chỉ có tại phi thường ngẫu nhiên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ uốn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực đi ngủ. Hắn tư thế ngủ giống một con mèo, hai chân cong lên đến, tay còn xâm lược tính dựng lấy Khương Daniel eo.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ nghĩ từ bản thân tại gia tộc nuôi mèo. Hắn trước kia nhàm chán thời điểm lão thích ôm mèo trên giường lăn lộn, ngẫu nhiên còn cắn cắn nó lỗ tai cái gì. Hắn đương nhiên cũng cắn qua Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai. Chỉ là người này trên giường thả rất mở, xuống giường nhưng lại sinh sinh chia ra một nhân cách khác, ngữ khí thái độ đều xa cách không được.

Khương Daniel không có cam lòng, nhưng lại xác thực không có lập trường phàn nàn chuyện gì, chỉ có thể càng thêm biến đổi hoa văn trên giường giày vò hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế chịu không được thời điểm sẽ chửi bậy, cũng sẽ cắn bờ vai của hắn. Có một lần hắn cắn cường độ lớn, vết thương kết thành vảy, tại Khương Daniel tái nhợt trên da lộ ra càng phát ra dễ thấy. Vũ đạo hệ cùng nhau đi quan hệ hữu nghị học trưởng nhìn thấy, trêu ghẹo nói hay là hệ cỏ có thị trường, nhưng là đây là ở đâu ra cô nương, không khỏi cũng cực kỳ ngang tàng.

Khương Daniel cười qua loa quá khứ, quay đầu mới lấy điện thoại di động ra, ngón tay tại 'Ung Thánh Hựu' ba chữ phía trên dừng lại thật lâu, cuối cùng cũng không có thông qua đi.

Không lên giường thời gian bên trong bọn hắn liên lạc rất ít. Phần lớn là Khương Daniel tại tích cực tiến hành liên hệ, hỏi hắn 'Ăn cơm sao?' hoặc là 'Tan học có muốn cùng đi hay không xem phim?' . Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời thường thường ngắn gọn để người nản chí, hắn nói 'Ăn', cũng nói 'Không muốn', dù sao đều là ý cự tuyệt.

Khương Daniel có chút thụ thương, thế là hắn tìm tới bạn cùng phòng Kim Tại Hoán, thành khẩn đặt câu hỏi, "Ta không tốt sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán nghiêm túc đem hắn từ đầu đến chân dò xét một lần, nói, "Ngươi rất tốt, rộng chân dài, mấu chốt là mặt còn lớn lên đẹp trai, liền kém ta một điểm rồi."

Hắn tự động xem nhẹ câu nói sau cùng, tiếp lấy lại hỏi, "Vậy nếu như có người —— ta nói là nếu như a, hắn chỉ muốn cùng ta đi lên giường, lại không muốn cùng ta yêu đương, ngươi cảm thấy là vì cái gì?"

Kim Tại Hoán hướng về phía mặt của hắn huýt sáo, "Lớn lên, đều có pháo bạn."

Khương Daniel biểu lộ đổ xuống tới, "Cho nên quả nhiên là pháo bạn a —— "

Kim Tại Hoán mẫn cảm phát giác được bát quái vị nói, " ai vậy? Cắn ngươi bả vai cái kia?"

Hắn không có trả lời, lại vô ý thức đưa tay sờ sờ bờ vai của mình. Vết thương biên giới vảy đã nhếch lên da, ngón tay cọ quá khứ thời điểm kéo lên màu hồng phấn thịt mới, lập tức mang theo một trận tinh mịn đâm nhói. Hắn nhớ tới cái này dấu răng tồn tại, là bởi vì hắn không có làm bất luận cái gì tiền hí liền trực tiếp tiến đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, đối phương đau nước mắt đều kém chút bão tố ra, lúc này mới không thể nhịn được nữa cắn bờ vai của hắn.

"Móa nó, Daniel ──" hắn đỏ hồng mắt, nghiến răng nghiến lợi oán trách, "Làm yêu mà thôi, phạm lấy làm cho như muốn giết người giống nhau sao."

Một tháng trước kia hắn hay là cái ngây thơ tiểu xử nam, một tháng về sau hắn trở thành người nào đó pháo bạn, tư tưởng lại như cũ ngây thơ.

Hắn cảm thấy mình có chút không có cách nào tiếp nhận hiện tại tình trạng, chỉ có làm, nhưng không có yêu.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất thời gian trôi qua rất là thoải mái, dục vọng đạt được thỏa mãn , liên đới khí sắc đều tốt, đối người tiếu dung cũng càng chân thành một chút.

Cùng hệ nữ đồng học tại hạ khóa về sau ngăn lại hắn, vẻ mặt mập mờ ý cười, "Lần trước ta đều nhìn thấy a, ngươi cùng sát vách trường học cái kia nhỏ thịt tươi." Nàng thần thần bí bí thấp giọng, "Cùng một chỗ rồi?"

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, "Không có ── đi."

"Không phải đâu ngươi, chơi trêu người ta tình cảm a."

Đùa bỡn chuyện gì tình cảm, tối đa cũng liền đùa bỡn một chút nhục thể. Nghĩ thì nghĩ, những lời này hắn đương nhiên không có dám nói ra. Một mặt là hắn còn muốn mặt, một mặt khác, là Khương Daniel gần nhất càng phát ra quái dị hành vi, để hắn rốt cục đối hai người 'Thuần khiết' pháo bạn quan hệ sinh ra một điểm hoài nghi.

Chẳng hạn như, trước mấy ngày hắn buổi sáng tỉnh lại, phát hiện Khương Daniel thế mà còn chưa đi, thậm chí còn tự mình động thủ nướng hai mảnh bánh mì, quan tâm hỏi hắn tương đối thích hoa sinh tương hay là sô cô la tương. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy liền có chút mộng, hắn tiện tay lau mặt, tận lực tâm bình khí hòa hỏi, "Ngươi tại làm chuyện gì?"

"Thay ngươi chuẩn bị bữa sáng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được có chút phiền não, "Ta là hỏi ngươi tại sao phải thay ta chuẩn bị bữa sáng."

Khương Daniel do dự một chút, mới ấp a ấp úng giải thích, "Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy ── cảm thấy ngủ xong liền chạy, loại hành vi này không tốt lắm."

Hắn cười, cảm thấy đặc biệt buồn cười loại kia cười, "Khó trách ngươi đến mười tám tuổi còn là xử nam."

Khương Daniel lại thuần cũng biết đây là trần trụi chế giễu, nhưng là hắn không có nản chí. Lúc này hắn đã cảm giác phải mình thích người trước mặt này, hắn cảm thấy hắn nơi nào đều tốt, dài tốt, vóc người đẹp, liền ngay cả xem thường người khác thời điểm cười lạnh dáng vẻ đều có khác phong tình. Hắn cũng biết mình có chút mù quáng, nhưng vẫn là muốn hôn, muốn ôm, nghĩ nắm tay đi tại trên đường cái.

Rốt cục hắn lấy hết dũng khí, từ trong túi móc ra một trương bị nắm có chút nhíu vé vào cửa, nói, "Thứ tư tuần sau chúng ta buộc lên có biểu diễn, ca, ngươi có thể tới sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt, cũng không có đưa tay đón. Nhưng là hắn đã có chút cười không nổi, cạn ý thức cảm thấy sự tình có chút rất không thích hợp.

"Thứ tư mấy điểm?"

Khương Daniel biểu lộ lập tức minh mau dậy đi, "Buổi tối bảy giờ mở màn, nhưng là ta biểu diễn tương đối dựa vào sau, ngươi có thể tối nay lại đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu chóp cha chóp chép miệng, cho cái ba phải lương nhưng đáp án, "Biết."

5.

Biểu diễn cùng ngày, Khương Daniel trước kia liền bắt đầu tâm thần có chút không tập trung, đối tấm gương chơi đùa nửa ngày trang phát, cuối cùng, còn quả thực là lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán đối với mình tạo hình tiến hành đánh giá.

Kim Tại Hoán mở to nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, do dự hỏi, "Hôm nay thời thiếu nữ muốn tới sao?"

Khương Daniel bị lời này nghẹn một chút, lắc đầu, ở trong lòng nhỏ giọng phản bác, là càng người trọng yếu, là người ta thích. Ngoài miệng thì tiếp tục không buông tha hỏi, "Ngươi liền nói ta hôm nay đẹp trai như vậy không đẹp trai a?"

"Soái, rất đẹp trai." Kim Tại Hoán đánh cái lớn ngáp, lại muốn quay người về giường của mình, "Soái từng tới hôm nay, cái khác nam tính đồng bào cũng đừng nghĩ trong trường học tìm tới bạn gái."

Hắn có chút vui vẻ, nhưng vẫn là khẩn trương, lấy điện thoại di động ra muốn truyền phong tin nhắn nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu ban đêm không đến trễ, ngẫm lại lại cảm thấy loại hành vi này đã dính người lại nương pháo, cuối cùng đành phải thôi. Thế nhưng là lão như thế đứng ngồi không yên cũng không phải vấn đề, cuối cùng hắn quyết định đi luyện múa, đang luyện tập thất lớn như vậy toàn thân trước gương mặt đem biểu diễn khúc mục nhảy một lần lại một lần.

Nơi này hắn mang Ung Thánh Hựu tới qua một lần. Ba giờ sáng, bọn hắn tránh đi tuần tra cảnh vệ, tại phía trước gương si ngốc quấn quấn hôn.

Hôn hôn bầu không khí liền có chút không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay kéo hắn quần jean quần lót, cuống họng bị dục vọng đốt rất câm, "Đến một phát?"

Khương Daniel không nói gì, trực tiếp án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai đem người cho để lên mặt kính. Tay của hắn thuận quần áo vạt áo tham tiến vào, mơn trớn eo tuyến thời điểm cảm giác được người trong ngực thân thể có chút mềm, dứt khoát làm trầm trọng thêm áp sát tới liếm hôn cổ của hắn, sau đó một đường hướng lên, hôn qua hắn bên mặt bên trên song song ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi, cuối cùng hôn hướng hắn kia nhìn qua chuyện gì đều không để ý con mắt.

Trong đầu có chút mặc kệ không để ý xúc động, khi đó hắn chỉ thiếu một chút liền muốn thổ lộ, lại ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn xuống dưới.

Tại lúc làm tình thổ lộ, cho dù ai nhìn đều giống như tinh trùng lên não, nhất thời xúc động. Hắn không nghĩ cho Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại ấn tượng như vậy, cho nên mới một mực nhẫn đến hôm nay.

Hắn nhìn xem trong gương mình, nghĩ thầm, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu buổi tối hôm nay đến xem hắn biểu diễn, vậy hắn liền thổ lộ.

Giấu trong lòng tâm tư như vậy, hắn một đường chờ thêm sáu điểm, bảy điểm. Đến lúc tám giờ hắn còn trong lòng còn có may mắn, nghĩ đến là mình để hắn muộn một chút đến, chờ một lát nữa cũng không chuyện gì. Chín điểm hắn bị người gọi vào sân khấu đằng sau đợi lên sân khấu, ánh mắt trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm màu đỏ sậm lông nhung thiên nga vải màn, hận không thể có thể ở trên đầu đâm ra một cái thông hướng khán đài động.

Chín giờ hai mươi phút biểu diễn kết thúc, trong hậu trường học trưởng tỷ môn hưng phấn hoan hô ôm thành một đoàn, trong lúc này có người phát hiện ngồi một mình ở nơi hẻo lánh Khương Daniel, liền tiến lên vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, nói, "Tối nay tiệc ăn mừng, chúng ta hệ cỏ có theo hay không a?"

Khương Daniel chật vật hơi cười, "Không được, ta còn có chút việc."

Bị cự tuyệt người không tiếp tục nhiều lời chuyện gì, chỉ là trước khi đi đùa giỡn mấy câu, nói cái này các cô nương nhưng phải thất vọng. Khương Daniel biểu lộ tại hắn quay người sau nhanh chóng ảm đạm xuống. Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra theo sáng màn hình, không có miss call, duy nhất tin tức nhắc nhở là Kim Tại Hoán truyền đến trò chơi mời.

Hắn thế là tìm tới cái số kia thông qua đi, còn vừa ở trong lòng vì Ung Thánh Hựu kiếm cớ, nhớ hắn có thể là lâm thời có việc, hoặc là một mực chờ không đến xe buýt. Sau đó người này rốt cục tại mấy chục giây về sau nhận điện thoại, thanh âm nghe vào hàm hàm hồ hồ, giống như là vừa tỉnh ngủ, "Làm sao rồi?"

"Ca, ngươi ở đâu?"

Đầu kia Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí rất là đương nhiên, "Ở nhà. Buổi chiều đuổi báo cáo, về sau không cẩn thận liền ngủ đến bây giờ."

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, hắn trực tiếp cúp điện thoại.

Tâm lạnh xuống, hắn bi ai phát hiện, mình lại có chút muốn khóc.

6.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện, liền từ thứ tư tuần trước bắt đầu, Khương Daniel tựa hồ là đang sinh khí. Trong lúc đó hắn điện thoại cũng không tiếp, tin nhắn cũng không trở về, làm phải tự mình không hiểu ra sao, chỉ kém không có vọt tới sát vách trường học nắm chặt hắn cổ áo hỏi hắn đến cùng muốn thế nào.

Cái này nếu là đổi thành người khác, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định khoát khoát tay cảm thấy được rồi. Nhưng là hôm nay nháo tỳ khí người là Khương Daniel, hắn đột nhiên liền có chút không bỏ xuống được. Hắn cảm thấy liền xem như chó hoang đi, ngươi cho ăn nó cho ăn nhiều nó đều có thể ghi nhớ ngươi, huống chi mình hay là cái người sống sờ sờ, ngủ cùng là một người ngủ được lâu khó tránh khỏi cũng sẽ sinh ra một chút tương đối tình cảm phức tạp.

Hắn nghĩ mình có chừng điểm thích Khương Daniel, tạm thời bất luận là ưa thích sâu còn là ưa thích cạn, tóm lại là ưa thích. Xây dựng ở cơ sở này phía dưới, hắn lần đầu tiên trong đời có muốn hống tốt người khác suy nghĩ.

May mà Khương Daniel cũng không khó tìm, hắn vừa mới tiến cửa trường hỏi hai người, liền biết người kia ngay tại phòng hoạt động câu lạc bộ bên trong luyện múa. Hắn lần thứ nhất tại lúc ban ngày tới đây, trong đầu trừ hiếu kì càng nhiều lại là thấp thỏm, đặc biệt là tại phát hiện Khương Daniel rõ ràng đã từ trong gương đầu cùng mình đối mặt mắt, lại tận lực quay đầu chỗ khác làm bộ không có sau khi nhìn thấy, hắn đột nhiên có chút hối hận chạy chuyến này, nhưng vẫn là kiên trì đi lên trước, đánh cái không mặn không nhạt chào hỏi.

"Ngươi ── gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc?"

Khương Daniel cũng không quay đầu lại, "Sắp cuối kỳ, có phát biểu hội."

"Ờ." Nói xong câu này Ung Thánh Hựu liền hận không thể cắn rơi đầu lưỡi của mình, thầm mắng mình trang chuyện gì cao lãnh. Về sau hắn do dự một chút, hay là đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi, "Gần nhất vì cái gì không tiếp điện thoại ta? Ngươi tại sinh chuyện gì khí?"

Khương Daniel bóng lưng dừng một chút, "Ca thứ tư tuần trước vì cái gì không có tới?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, mới chợt hiểu ra. Hắn hồi ức một chút mình ngày đó hành trình, ăn xong cơm trưa về sau vẫn ổ trong phòng đầu viết báo cáo, không sai biệt lắm bốn giờ hơn thời điểm hắn có chút buồn ngủ, đồng hồ báo thức cũng không có điều cứ như vậy ngủ dậy ngủ trưa. Hắn thừa nhận mình căn bản quên đi còn có chuyện như vậy, cũng thừa nhận hành vi của mình xác thực rất hỗn đản.

Hắn không có giải thích, dứt khoát liền nói xin lỗi, "Thật có lỗi ── ta ngủ."

Khương Daniel rốt cục quay đầu lại, ngữ khí bình tĩnh nghe không ra gợn sóng, "Ca không cần cảm thấy thật có lỗi. Ta nghĩ tới, ta cảm thấy mình không có cách nào tiếp tục."

"Ngươi chuyện gì ý tứ?"

"Ta không có cách nào cùng một cái không người yêu thích ta lên giường." Hắn nghiêm túc, ôn hòa nói, "Ta làm không được. Cho nên ngươi đi đi, chúng ta không muốn gặp lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn không có chút rung động nào biểu lộ, là thật có chút hoảng. Hắn tiến lên một bước bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay phải, khó khăn đem lời mỗi chữ mỗi câu từ trong hàm răng ép ra ngoài, "Ta thích ngươi, ai nói ta không thích ngươi."

Nói xong hắn đã cảm thấy cả người có chút thoát lực. Hắn chưa từng có vì giữ lại một người làm được loại tình trạng này qua. Câu nói kia là cực hạn, lại nhiều chính là ăn xin, mà hắn là sẽ không cho phép mình làm như vậy.

Khương Daniel trầm mặc một chút, đột nhiên hỏi lại hắn, "Ca thích ta nơi nào đâu? Là ưa thích thân thể của ta, còn là ưa thích cùng ta làm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm có khác nhau sao, chẳng lẽ thích cùng áo mưa đồng dạng còn có phần chủng loại sao.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn xoắn xuýt biểu lộ, tâm lý nắm chắc. Hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy mình tay, không thể làm gì khác hơn mỉm cười.

"Ca nói rất đúng, ta đại khái hay là quá ngây thơ."

7.

Ngày đó cự tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, Khương Daniel kỳ thật đêm đó liền hối hận.

Hắn tại trong túc xá đầu ôm chăn mền lăn lộn, lầm bầm lầu bầu thanh âm lớn ngay cả Kim Tại Hoán mang tai nghe đều che lấp không đi qua. Hắn thế là không thể nhịn được nữa quay đầu lại, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép thống mạ, "Nghĩ người ta liền đi để người ta đuổi trở về a."

Khương Daniel dừng động tác lại, ở trong lòng hồi ức một chút Ung Thánh Hựu lúc rời đi đợi biểu lộ. Sau đó hắn buồn buồn nói, "Hắn sẽ không để ý đến ta."

Nếu là hắn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ không lý mình, không chừng còn sẽ cảm thấy đây là đánh ở đâu ra bệnh tâm thần. Buổi sáng mới lời thề son sắt cự tuyệt hắn, ban đêm nhưng lại lấy một bộ người bị hại tư thái xuất hiện, nói hắn không thèm để ý danh phận, có thể duy trì lấy lúc đầu quan hệ cũng rất tốt, chí ít nghĩ hắn thời điểm không đến mức tìm không thấy người.

Kim Tại Hoán đồng tình nhìn xem hắn, "Cho nên ta nói, ngươi không có việc gì trang chuyện gì ngây thơ."

"Ta mới không có trang." Khương Daniel đầu tiên là lớn tiếng phản bác, nói ngữ khí lại dần dần sa sút, "Ta chỉ là không hi vọng hắn mỗi lần tìm ta đều là vì lên giường, ta cũng muốn cùng hắn ra ngoài ăn chút cơm, nhìn xem phim chuyện gì, giống phổ thông tình lữ như thế."

Kim Tại Hoán bịt ngực, "Nhanh đừng nói ta cảm thấy ta muốn yêu ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại, rốt cuộc biết cùng người kia thảo luận đời sống tình cảm của mình là một sai lầm to lớn. Hắn trở mình đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu bên trong, cũng không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, luôn cảm thấy bao gối bên trên còn giữ Ung Thánh Hựu thường dùng nước gội đầu mùi. Hương vị kia cùng ma tuý đồng dạng, càng là nghĩ kháng cự, liền càng nghĩ.

Hắn không biết bên kia Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng có không sai biệt lắm phiền não.

Hắn tại về nhà trên đường nghe thấy ven đường chủ quán dùng lớn loa tại cất cao giọng hát, là HE 12E AND JULY, hắn thế là tự nhiên nhớ tới Khương Daniel chuông điện thoại di động dùng cũng là bài hát này. Đi vào cửa hàng giá rẻ thời điểm hắn trông thấy trên kệ mới đẩy ra quả đào vị bia, hắn nhịn không được lại nghĩ, Khương Daniel như thế thích uống rượu, nếu là nhìn thấy cái này không biết sẽ có bao nhiêu vui vẻ.

Thật vất vả về đến nhà, hắn hư thoát đồng dạng nằm lên giường, nghiêng người đã nhìn thấy gối đầu bên cạnh nằm mấy cây mái tóc màu vàng óng. Kia dĩ nhiên không phải hắn, đoán chừng là Khương Daniel lần nào tới qua đêm thời điểm không cẩn thận lưu lại.

Nghĩ tới đây thời điểm hắn tự giễu mỉm cười. Hắn nói với mình dừng lại đi, người ta đều đã cự tuyệt ngươi ngươi còn muốn thế nào đâu.

Đều nói nam nhân sẽ bởi vì tính mà yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này xem như nếm đến quả đắng.

Trong đêm, bọn hắn trằn trọc, rõ ràng ai cũng ngủ không ngon, nhưng lại ai cũng không nguyện ý trước cúi đầu.

8.

Kia về sau lại qua mấy cái tuần lễ, Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới, gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà còn là tại Liên Nghị Hội bên trên.

Hắn trước kia chính là bị mấy cái học trưởng cứng rắn kéo lấy đến, biểu lộ đã khó coi, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu về sau càng là bằng thêm mấy phần nghi hoặc cùng bối rối. Hắn nắm thật chặt chén nước, thừa dịp uống nước đứng không cẩn thận từng li từng tí giương mắt đi nghiêng mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu. Người kia mím môi mặt không biểu tình ngồi ở chỗ đó, nhìn không ra là cao hứng hay là không cao hứng.

Trong lòng của hắn đầu có chút khó chịu, nhịn không được lại muốn uống rượu, dứt khoát phất phất tay gọi tới nhân viên phục vụ, một hơi muốn đánh bia.

Cái khác đến quan hệ hữu nghị nam nam nữ nữ nhìn xem chiến trận này đều phản ứng không quá tới, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cười mà không phải cười kéo một xuống khóe miệng, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì điểm một chén nước trái cây.

Kỳ thật quan hệ hữu nghị sáo lộ nói trắng ra chính là như thế, mấy cái lòng dạ khó lường khác phái ── cùng giới cũng có thể ── tụ cùng một chỗ, chơi điểm trò chơi nhỏ, ăn ăn cái gì chuyện gì, sau cùng mục đích có thể rất thuần khiết cũng có thể rất trưởng thành. Ngày này tham dự hội nghị thành viên đều là mười tám tuổi trở lên trưởng thành nam nữ, mở màn không bao lâu liền nói muốn chơi điểm kích thích. Khương Daniel vô tình hay cố ý nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, nhấc tay đề nghị, "Vậy liền quốc vương trò chơi đi."

Hắn thừa nhận mình là đang giận, có thể đối bàn Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn cũng không nhìn hắn một chút, gật đầu tán thành, "Để ta làm ký đi."

Trò chơi sơ kỳ Khương Daniel cơ bản đều ở một loại không yên lòng trạng thái phía dưới, ngẫu nhiên có mấy lần vận khí tốt làm quốc vương, hắn ánh mắt cũng yên lặng nhìn xem cái kia ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh người, hận không thể trực tiếp chỉ định hắn, ngay trước trước công chúng mặt cho mình một cái thật thật thành thành hôn.

Về sau có cái học trưởng rút trúng quốc vương, hắn cùng một bên bằng hữu châu đầu ghé tai trong chốc lát, cuối cùng mang theo cười xấu xa mở miệng, "Số một cùng số tám, ra tiếp cái hôn đi."

Khương Daniel nhìn trong tay mình '8', bối rối sau khi vô ý thức liền đi nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu. Người kia nhìn qua giống như hắn không biết làm sao, sau đó ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn cô nương lập tức đứng lên, nâng trong tay viết '1' ký, biểu lộ nhìn qua giống như là trúng số.

Người chung quanh bắt đầu ồn ào, Khương Daniel bị động bị đẩy đi ra, nhìn trước mắt cô nương phấn hồng tầm tã khuôn mặt, cảm thấy đầu trống rỗng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng vào lúc này bỗng nhiên đẩy ghế ra đứng lên, "Các ngươi chơi, ta đi nhà vệ sinh." Sau đó hắn liền thật cũng không quay đầu lại đi.

Tiến nhà vệ sinh, hắn còn đến không kịp cảm thán một chút mình thất hồn lạc phách biểu lộ, cửa liền lại bị từ bên ngoài đẩy ra, một thân ảnh cao to nhanh chóng chui vào, đồng thời trở tay khóa cửa lại. Hắn một lúc bắt đầu có chút hoảng, nhưng rất nhanh liền nắm tốt ngữ khí, "Hôn xong rồi?"

Khương Daniel bưng lấy mặt của hắn, không nói hai lời liền hôn đi qua, "Hiện tại hôn xong."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ngươi thiếu cùng ta bần." Nói liền đi đẩy bờ vai của hắn, lại không thôi động, bị người ôm sau lưng kéo vào trong ngực.

"Ca, ta hối hận."

Ung Thánh Hựu kiếm hai lần không có tránh ra, hiện nay lại nghe được hắn nhận sai, nhịn không được liền có chút động dung, "Chuyện gì?"

"Ta không nghĩ thân người khác, ta chỉ muốn thân ngươi." Miệng của hắn dán Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, thanh âm nghe vào rất là ủy khuất, "Ngươi nếu là chỉ muốn cùng ta đi lên giường cũng không quan hệ, chỉ là, chỉ là có thể hay không tại làm xong sau cùng ta cùng một chỗ ăn điểm tâm ── bữa tối cũng được, ăn chuyện gì đều được."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút muốn cười, "Muốn hay không lại thuận tiện nhìn một trận phim?"

Khương Daniel lập tức buông hắn ra, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy không thể tin.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bất mãn đè lại hắn phần gáy, hướng về phương hướng của mình rồi, "Hôn ta." Ngữ khí của hắn kiêu căng, giống như là uy hiếp, càng giống là trêu chọc, "Không phải vừa mới nói những cái kia đều không làm số."

9.

Trước yêu đi, trước yêu đi.

Chuyện sau đó, về sau lại tính.

FIN


	95. Chapter 95

Đan Ung ─ thích ngươi lúc nội tâm hoạt động

Đã một tuần lễ.

Từ bọn hắn lại vì một chút chuyện nhỏ bắt đầu cãi nhau, đến mức Khương Daniel hờn dỗi giống như nói ra câu kia 'Không phải liền chia tay' đồng thời đạt được mình vui vẻ đồng ý về sau, đã qua một tuần lễ. Hắn đương nhiên biết Khương Daniel không phải nghiêm túc, thế nhưng là lập tức loại tình huống kia, nếu như hắn không phải nói 'Tốt', mà là cái khác như là 'Chúng ta không được ầm ĩ đỡ' loại hình ủ rũ lời nói, vậy hắn sẽ nhìn không nổi chính mình.

Trong lúc đó bọn hắn liền giống như ngày thường sinh hoạt. Lúc ăn cơm như thường sẽ thay đối phương cầm đũa, bên trên tiết mục thời điểm hắn cũng vẫn là quen thuộc chiếm cứ Khương Daniel bên cạnh vị trí kia. Nhưng là mẫn cảm như Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nhưng vẫn là tại hạ thông cáo về sau giữ chặt hắn, "Cãi nhau rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, lắc đầu, "Chia tay."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, "Có quỷ mới tin các ngươi phân được."

Hắn có chút không phản bác được, ngẩng đầu một cái đã nhìn thấy xa xa Khương Daniel hoảng hốt bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt.

Hắn bây giờ vốn là như vậy, tại nhiều người địa phương mới dám len lén nhìn xem chính mình.

Cơm tối Lý Đại Huy đề nghị ăn lẩu. Ung Thánh Hựu không yên lòng dùng đũa đâm trong chén lúc chìm lúc nổi rau xanh, bên cạnh Lại Quan Lâm cùng Phác Hữu Trấn theo thường lệ lại lại đùa giỡn, ngươi dùng đũa đâm ta một chút, ta liền dùng thìa đánh ngươi trán loại hình không ý mới trò chơi. Duy nhất mới mẻ chỗ tại tại bọn hắn làm lật một chén canh. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên ghế ngồi nhảy dựng lên, vẫy vẫy còn đang bốc khói tay áo, cố gắng gạt ra một cái an ủi cười, "Không có việc gì, không thế nào nóng, ta đi tẩy tẩy liền đến."

Quay người lúc hắn không ngạc nhiên chút nào lại cảm thấy cái kia như có gai ở sau lưng ánh mắt, cùng trên tay canh nước đọng đồng dạng nóng làm người ta hoảng hốt.

Tâm hắn nghĩ, đủ.

Ngay từ đầu nhận biết Khương Daniel thời điểm là hắn biết đối phương là đặc biệt chấp nhất cái chủng loại kia người. Năm đó hắn hai mươi mốt, có lẽ là hai mươi hai. Đã nhảy mười năm múa, mở miệng lúc sẽ còn lóe ra vài câu mang theo quê quán vị phương ngôn.

Hắn cùng chính mình nói câu nói đầu tiên là: Ca, chúng ta cùng một chỗ cố lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có có mơ tưởng, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy muốn trở thành minh tinh người quả nhiên đều đặc biệt có thể chứa.

Về sau liền thuận lý thành chương quen. Hắn phụ trách nói, Khương Daniel phụ trách cười, hai người tụ cùng một chỗ hình tượng hài hòa không được. Doãn Trí Thánh nói bọn hắn đây là gặp nhau hận muộn. Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút, đem đã đến bên miệng mệnh trung chú định cho nuốt xuống. Quay đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, hắn hay là tại hoàn toàn như trước đây mỉm cười.

Nếu không phải nhìn qua hắn luyện tập lúc loại kia nghiêm túc đến chết ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ kém chút liền muốn cho là hắn trên mặt thật chỉ có một loại biểu lộ.

Phân tổ thi đấu thời điểm bọn hắn bị phân đến một gian phòng ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu nửa đêm bị liên tiếp đánh thức mấy lần về sau rốt cục phát hiện kẻ cầm đầu là đối mặt trên giường Khương Daniel.

Hắn đang luyện tập kết thúc sau ngăn lại hắn, "Ngươi hôm qua nói chuyện hoang đường."

"Đánh thức ngươi rồi?" Khương Daniel sờ đầu một cái, có chút xấu hổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, cũng là đột nhiên lên nói đùa tâm tư, "Ngươi tối hôm qua nói ── có người thích."

Hắn rõ ràng sửng sốt một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn lập tức liền muốn phủ nhận, đang nghĩ ngợi muốn tùy tiện nói chút chuyện gì đến để trò đùa lật thiên, lại nghe thấy hắn mang theo ý cười thanh âm, đang từ từ mà nói, "Bị ngươi phát hiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng mắng âm thanh thao. Bởi vì hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, trước mắt tiểu tử nói câu nói kia biểu lộ cùng ngữ khí, rõ ràng chính là tại trần trụi tán tỉnh.

Kia là cái thứ nhất dấu hiệu, hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel tựa hồ có chút thích chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu giao qua hai người bạn gái, một lần là lớp mười một, cùng lớp bên cạnh ban hoa chơi nhà chòi giống như kết giao ước chừng ba tháng. Một lần khác thì là năm thứ ba đại học thời điểm, đối tượng là đại nhất học muội, trận này tình yêu càng thêm đoản mệnh, chỉ duy trì hai tháng liền nhanh chóng thất bại. Nói thật hắn không quá nhớ kỹ yêu đương là thứ gì cảm giác, nhiều nhất nhiều nhất, chính là nghĩ xem phim thời điểm cũng không tiếp tục sầu tìm không thấy bạn.

Theo hắn biết, Khương Daniel tình cảm kinh lịch càng thêm trống không. Hỏi hắn thích qua ai, hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, biểu lộ thành khẩn báo một cái tên, "Rooney."

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, "Nam?"

"Mẫu." Khương Daniel cười đến híp cả mắt, "Là ta nuôi mèo."

Nói xong, hắn liền thật lấy điện thoại di động ra truyền bá một đoạn cùng mèo trên giường lăn lộn phim nhựa. Ung Thánh Hựu không tốt quét hắn hưng, cũng liền tiến tới nghiêm túc nhìn lại, một bên thuận miệng hỏi một câu, "Ngươi thích mèo a?"

"Ừm." Hắn gật gật đầu, "Còn có một con gọi da đặc biệt, về sau có cơ hội còn có thể để ngươi nhìn một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhận lời nói, hắn cảm thấy đề tài này có chút mẫn cảm. Khi đó tiết mục còn không có kết thúc, nhưng ai biết bọn hắn có hay không về sau.

"Ta có đôi khi cảm thấy, ca cùng mèo rất giống."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, "Cái này tốt nhất là cái tán đẹp."

Khương Daniel cũng không có cười, biểu lộ dị thường nghiêm túc, "Ca mặc dù đối với người nào đều rất tốt, nhưng ta luôn cảm thấy, ngươi kỳ thật ai cũng không có để ở trong lòng."

Có mấy chục giây như vậy bọn hắn ai cũng không nói chuyện, cuối cùng đánh vỡ người trầm mặc là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn dùng một tay chống đỡ mặt, biểu lộ giống như cười mà không phải cười, "Ta có thể đem cái này hiểu thành ngươi thích ta sao?"

Khương Daniel không có phủ nhận, thế là hắn đương nhiên cho rằng đây là cái thứ hai dấu hiệu.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu không quá ưa thích loại này bị người xem thấu cảm giác. Hắn từ mười hai tuổi bắt đầu trở thành luyện tập sinh, trằn trọc qua mấy năm không có hi vọng thời gian sau lại lại bởi vì công ty đóng cửa bị ép thả ra. Hắn thật sớm liền nhìn hết thói đời nóng lạnh, biết bất kỳ vật gì đều như thế, dù là bắt trong lòng bàn tay cũng không nhất định liền thật chính là mình.

Hắn có lẽ có chút lõi đời, có chút lãnh mạc, có chút không thể không hư tình giả ý, nhưng ai không phải như vậy.

Khương Daniel tại cuối cùng xác định và đánh giá trước hỏi qua hắn một vấn đề, nếu quả thật tiến không được vị trí thứ mười một làm sao bây giờ. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu không muốn trả lời, hắn ngại vấn đề này xúi quẩy. Nhưng là không chịu nổi Khương Daniel chó con đồng dạng ánh mắt, hắn còn là lừa gạt giống như nghĩ cái thuyết pháp, "Về công ty, chờ hạ một cái cơ hội."

"Ca không có nghĩ qua những đường ra khác sao?"

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, nói, "Có lẽ có qua đi, nhưng đã không nhớ rõ."

Khương Daniel lệch ra cái đầu nhìn hắn, "Bởi vì đây là ca mộng tưởng?"

"Một phần là." Hắn cười cười, "Một phần khác là ta không có cách nào tiếp nhận tự mình làm không đến." Hắn hỏi lại, "Ngươi đây?"

"Ca biết sao, ta lúc đầu kém một chút liền muốn xuất ngoại."

Khương Daniel ngữ khí vân đạm phong khinh, "Ta vốn là tính toán như vậy, cái tiết mục này là ta một cơ hội cuối cùng, nếu như vẫn chưa được, vậy ta liền từ bỏ, dù sao ta còn trẻ, ta không cần thay mình lưu đường lui."

Hắn hỏi, "Ngươi nói 'Lúc đầu', vậy bây giờ đâu?"

"Hiện tại dĩ nhiên không phải." Khương Daniel dừng lại một chút, mới nói, "Hiện tại ta có nhất định phải xuất đạo lý do."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có hỏi tới, hắn cảm thấy không cần thiết.

Đây chính là cái thứ ba dấu hiệu, Khương Daniel căn bản giấu không được bí mật.

Quá tam ba bận, nhưng đã hắn đã vượt biên giới, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình không có lý do tiếp tục giữ yên lặng.

Thế là hắn nói, "Uy, ngươi có bạn gái hay không?"

Khương Daniel có chút không rõ hắn hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, nhưng vẫn cũ lắc đầu, "Ngươi biết rõ còn cố hỏi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn không có trang điểm con mắt, cùng bởi vì khô ráo mà nhếch lên mấy khối chết da miệng. Hắn biết đây là xúc động, nhưng lại không hoàn toàn là bởi vì xúc động.

"Nếu như chúng ta đều có thể thuận lợi xuất đạo." Hắn đã tính trước mỉm cười, "Ngươi có muốn hay không muốn một người bạn trai?"

Khương Daniel lập tức không có trả lời, lại tại hôm sau cuối cùng xác định và đánh giá trực tiếp kết thúc sau một thanh kéo qua vừa hạ sân khấu, nhìn qua còn có chút hốt hoảng Ung Thánh Hựu. Bị lôi kéo người khó được nhu thuận, lòng bàn tay của hắn thấm lấy mồ hôi, cấp trên còn quấn chào cảm ơn lúc bay múa đầy trời dải lụa màu.

Bọn hắn chạy qua toàn bộ hành lang, rốt cuộc tìm được một gian không có người phòng thay quần áo. Ung Thánh Hựu bị cùng trang phục đồng dạng dùng sức nhét vào, con mắt còn đến không kịp thích ứng quanh người đen tối, liền lại ngã vào một cái nóng hổi trong lồng ngực đầu.

Khương Daniel mắt Thần Tinh sáng, "Cho ngươi ba giây đồng hồ đổi ý, 3, 2 ---- "

Thay thế trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy Khương Daniel cổ áo, vội vã không nhịn nổi hôn tới.

Môi của hắn thật bỏng, giống như là một đoàn đại hỏa, ở trong lòng đầu liệu nguyên.

\-------

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước kia không biết bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, coi như hoài nghi tới cái gì, hắn cũng có thể sử dụng một câu 'Ai không có có tuổi trẻ qua' đến hai ba lần đuổi chính mình. Nhưng là ngày đó không giống, hắn thu giả về ký túc xá, lớn như vậy trong phòng đầu yên tĩnh, hắn coi là ai cũng không trở về,

Lại tại mở ra cửa phòng tắm về sau trông thấy vòi hoa sen phía dưới ngay tại ôm hôn đồng đội.

Hắn cơ hồ là bản năng ném lên cửa, nhịp tim nhanh quả thực không giống như là mình.

Kịp phản ứng thời điểm hắn đã về gian phòng của mình, bên ngoài có người tại gõ cửa, không đợi được hắn hưởng ứng liền tự động đi đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc quần áo xong, tóc còn tại tích thủy, biểu lộ nhìn qua bình tĩnh ---- hoặc là giả bộ bình tĩnh. Hắn khai môn kiến sơn hỏi, "Ngươi sẽ nói ra sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, "Sẽ không."

Hắn tựa hồ thở dài một hơi, bắt đầu vì chính mình thận trọng cảm thấy không có ý tứ, "Kỳ thật ta cùng hắn ở giữa thật phức tạp."

"Ta hiểu."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cười, "Dù sao chúng ta cũng không có lựa chọn gì."

Về sau thời gian bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên hỏi mình cùng một vấn đề, ta là bởi vì không có lựa chọn gì mới cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ sao?

Đáp án bình thường là phủ định, hắn biết giữa bọn hắn không phải loại kia hời hợt lời nói có thể giải thích quan hệ. Nhưng là ngẫu nhiên, khi bọn hắn cãi nhau, hoặc là không hiểu thấu bắt đầu chiến tranh lạnh thời điểm, hắn lại có cảm giác mình làm gì không có việc gì nhất định phải trôi cái này tranh vào vũng nước đục.

Cãi nhau nguyên nhân rất nhiều, có thể là hồi âm hơi thở về chậm, cũng có thể là ngươi thế mà không có chờ ta trước hết cùng người khác đi nhìn phim. Khương Daniel so hắn nhỏ một chút tuổi lại bốn tháng, hơn năm trăm thời gian khác biệt để Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi thực tế không mò ra hắn đến cùng đang suy nghĩ gì.

Lần gần đây nhất tranh chấp là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đem trên bàn cơm cuối cùng một cái đùi gà tặng cho Lại Quan Lâm. Khương Daniel lập tức không có phát tác, về đến phòng mới sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn, nói, "Ca, chúng ta nói chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, ngay cả đầu đều chẳng muốn nhấc, "Cái gì?"

"Ca tại Wannaone bên trong thích nhất ai?"

Hắn không chút suy nghĩ, "Ngươi."

Khương Daniel chăm chú nhìn hắn, "Ngươi thích ta, nhưng là ta yêu ngươi. Đây chính là chúng ta khác biệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút dở khóc dở cười, hóa ra đây là một cái bẫy đề. Nhưng là chờ một chút, vừa mới Khương Daniel có phải là nói yêu hắn?

Hắn đột nhiên liền có chút mềm lòng , liên đới ngữ khí cũng ôn nhu, "Daniel ─ "

"Ca, ngươi yêu ta sao?" Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, lưu biển rủ xuống che lại con mắt, "Hoặc là nói, tương lai sẽ yêu ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là muốn sờ sờ đầu của hắn, giờ phút này tay lại lúng túng ở giữa không trung ngừng lại. Hắn đương nhiên biết ngay tại lúc này giữ yên lặng mang ý nghĩa chuyện gì, nhưng hắn không mở miệng được. Hắn chỉ có thể không nhúc nhích nhìn xem Khương Daniel mềm mại phát xoáy, cảm giác liền hô hấp đều muốn đình trệ.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel mở miệng trước, nhìn qua lại rã rời lại ủy khuất, hắn nói, "Không phải liền chia tay đi."

Đại khái hắn cũng chỉ là nghĩ náo cái tính tình, hắn không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tại lâu dài trầm mặc về sau một giọng nói: Tốt.

Trở lại ký túc xá đã vượt qua trời vừa rạng sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vung lấy tay áo, cảm thấy mình cả người đều tản ra một cỗ nồi lẩu hương vị. Hắn bức thiết cần một trận tắm nước nóng, cùng một lần không có mộng cảnh giấc ngủ. Hắn không phải không cảm giác được Khương Daniel muốn nói lại thôi ánh mắt, nhưng là hắn quá mệt mỏi, không nghĩ cãi nhau càng không muốn phối hợp bất luận kẻ nào.

Đáng tiếc trời không theo ý người, hắn chân trước vừa mới bước vào phòng tắm, Khương Daniel chân sau liền đi theo vào. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong gương trông thấy hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí biểu lộ, nhịn không được thở dài, "Làm sao rồi?"

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, chỉ là tiến lên hai bước bắt hắn lại tay. Ung Thánh Hựu vùng vẫy một hồi, cũng không có dùng sức, sau đó bọn hắn đều trông thấy trên cổ tay một mảnh đập vào mắt vết đỏ.

"Cái này gọi không thế nào bỏng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu qua, mạnh miệng phản bác, "Cái rắm lớn một chút sự tình, qua mấy ngày liền tốt."

Khương Daniel mắt điếc tai ngơ, thẳng nắm lấy tay của hắn phóng tới vòi nước phía dưới, cột nước lao xuống thời điểm lực đạo lớn Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức mắng âm thanh thao. Nhưng là hắn không có tránh, bởi vì hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ, giống như là một giây sau liền có thể trực tiếp khóc lên.

"Uy ─" hắn cân nhắc ngữ khí, "Kỳ thật thật không thương."

"Đáng đời ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Lúc này mới mấy ngày mà thôi, lá gan mập đi ngươi."

Khương Daniel không có nói tiếp, mà là trực tiếp án lấy sau ót của hắn đem cả người hắn kéo vào trong ngực. Hắn đem mặt vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, thanh âm nghe vào buồn buồn, "Bảy ngày. Bảy ngày lại bốn cái giờ mười phút." Hắn nói, "Ta nhớ ngươi, ta nghĩ ngươi trở về."

Vòi nước hay là mở, không ai nhớ tới phải đem nó đóng lại. Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai là Khương Daniel ấm áp hơi thở cùng cột nước rầm rầm tiếng vang, hắn cảm thấy mình chẳng mấy chốc sẽ hòa tan.

"Tại sao là ta?" Hắn hỏi, "Vì cái gì không phải Đại Huy? Hoặc là Trân Ánh?"

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, "Ngươi cho là đang chọn bữa tối món ăn sao?"

"Dù sao cũng phải cho ta một cái lý do."

"Thế nhưng là ta không biết." Khương Daniel ôm chặt hắn, ngữ khí mặc kệ không để ý, "Từ ta ý thức được thời điểm, ngươi liền đã ở nơi đó. Ta không có cách nào không muốn ngươi, ta thử qua, nhưng là ta không có cách nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu không lời nào để nói, nhưng hắn biết mình mỉm cười.

Ngay tại một giây đồng hồ trước đó, hắn rốt cục nhận mệnh, hắn rốt cục không còn để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt, hắn rốt cục giơ tay lên, ôm lấy Khương Daniel.

"Liên quan tới ngươi lần trước hỏi ta vấn đề kia."

"Chuyện gì thời điểm sẽ yêu ta cái kia?"

"Hiện tại."

"Hiện tại?"

"Ân."

FIN


	96. Chapter 96

【? / Ung / đan /? 】 cacbon-axit (SARS hình đồng nhân, danh tự chỉ là thứ tự xuất trận)

Cacbon-axit

by củi mục sữa bò

"Lão bản, ngươi nói hữu tình người vì cái gì khó cuối cùng thành thân thuộc a?"

"Khả năng bởi vì yêu nhau người làm không được ỷ lại yêu hành hung."

1.

Còn nhớ rõ lần thứ nhất gặp được lão bản thời điểm, ta bộ dáng mười phần chật vật.

Một cái bị người lừa gạt đến người không có đồng nào người ngoại quốc, một cái chuẩn bị kéo xuống cửa cuốn kết thúc công việc người. Ta nhìn hắn, hắn nhìn ta, trầm mặc là thời khắc này mưa to bàng bạc, khi nước mưa từ ta trên tóc lần thứ tư trượt vào trong mắt, hắn mở miệng trước tiếp lời.

"Cần ta hỗ trợ sao?"

Kỳ thật tại đi vào cánh cửa kia trước đó, ta không nghĩ tới ta sẽ tại căn này phòng vẽ tranh đợi lâu như vậy, nhất là phòng vẽ tranh lão bản đi ra ngoài mua một chén trà sữa đưa cho ta về sau, ta đã cảm thấy chúng ta thật là tính nết không hợp.

"Trong tiệm máy đun nước xấu, uống trước điểm khác đi."

Màu nâu chất lỏng nổi lên lấy màu trắng vàng sữa đóng, lại ngọt lại mặn, đầu lưỡi vị giác cùng lụa thô sữa đóng tiếp xúc nháy mắt, ta không khỏi nhíu mày.

"Mùi vị kia là cái gì?" Ngữ pháp đều là lỗ thủng, còn xen lẫn từ đơn tiếng Anh, dù sao lúc kia ta tại tha hương nơi đất khách quê người chỉ có thể đơn giản đối thoại.

"Muối biển."

Nam nhân từ bên trong xuất ra một cọng lông khăn đưa cho ta, "Muối biển sữa đóng, phía dưới là bạch đào Ô Long."

Làm lễ phép, cacbon-axit ỷ lại chứng ta đem nó uống sạch bách về sau, gặp hắn ngồi trước máy vi tính, tay tại đánh gậy bên trên động không ngừng, nỗ lấy miệng nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, mười phần nghiêm túc.

"Ta có thể hay không ở đây làm công?"

Nghé con mới đẻ không sợ cọp, loại này lý niệm ta dùng đến mười phần thành thạo.

2.

Chờ ta ở đây đóng quân mấy tháng sau mới biết được, căn này phòng vẽ tranh chưa từng có trợ lý, ta là đệ nhất nhân.

Lão bản nghe nói ta bi thảm cố sự về sau, đáp ứng cũng coi như thống khoái, cho phép ta ở đây ở một năm, còn thanh toán cho ta kiêm chức phí, thẳng đến ta thi đậu sát vách kia trường đại học.

"Đúng, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, về sau gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca liền tốt, không cần gọi lão bản của ta."

"Được rồi, lão bản."

Thốt ra trả lời để chúng ta không khỏi bật cười, quen thuộc chính là như thế, rất khó tại thời gian ngắn cải biến.

Quen thuộc cũng chia làm nhiều loại, có hành động bên trên, còn có tâm lý bên trên.

Nói ngắn gọn nêu ví dụ, cái trước tỉ như lão bản đối máy tính thời gian quá lâu con mắt khô khốc không tự chủ được nháy mắt, cái sau tỉ như so sánh Thánh Hựu ca, ta càng quen thuộc gọi hắn lão bản.

Hay là trong lòng càng hi vọng có thể giảm bớt một cái kia ca chữ, nơi này bối phận giai cấp hứa lâu dài để ta cảm thấy người và người xa không thể chạm.

Đáng tiếc, đây là ta thật lâu về sau giác ngộ.

3.

Ta một trận hoài nghi lão bản là phú nhị đại, tại cái này phồn hoa khu vực mở như thế một cái cơ bản không có gì học sinh phòng vẽ tranh đoán chừng là thiếu gia ra trải nghiệm cuộc sống. Mặt ngoài nói ta là trợ lý, nửa đường trừ có một đứa bé tới học một tháng phác hoạ bên ngoài, phần lớn thời gian đều là chính ta chuẩn bị khảo thí, mà lão bản bề bộn nhiều việc tại máy vi tính quần nhau.

Nhưng về sau quen thuộc về sau mới biết được hắn chủ yếu sinh hoạt nơi phát ra là thay người thiết kế trang bìa, áp phích loại hình, phòng vẽ tranh dựa theo hắn mà nói, liền là yêu thích. Đối ta chỗ tốt duy nhất chính là ta cái này cần nghiên cứu thêm mỹ thuật sinh ra một chỗ có thể luyện họa.

Lão bản là một cái người cởi mở, cũng vô cùng có kiên nhẫn, mặc dù thỉnh thoảng sẽ nhìn thấy hắn tại máy vi tính nôn nóng vò đầu phát, thẳng đến hảo hảo kiểu tóc biến tổ chim, phần lớn thời gian đều là ôn tồn lễ độ, nho nhã lễ độ, ngẫu nhiên cùng ta cùng một chỗ uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong đánh game điện thoại, tại hắn liên tục thua trận ba lần về sau, ta cố ý nhường, hắn dào dạt dáng vẻ đắc ý về sau bị ta vụng trộm họa tiến họa bên trong.

Ta am hiểu họa tĩnh vật, mà lão bản lại thường họa sĩ giống, so sánh ngũ quan xinh xắn, hắn càng thích dùng đường cong giảng thuật người thân thể cấu tạo, nếu như là bình thường tùy ý họa một trương, hắn tất nhiên sẽ chỉ lưu lại một cái cơ bắp hoa văn rõ ràng Vô Diện Nhân.

Ta từng năn nỉ để hắn họa một họa ta, nhưng cuối cùng hắn cũng chỉ là rải rác mấy bút tại ngũ quan bên trên qua loa cho xong.

"Ta thế nhưng là tỉ mỉ họa ngươi đôi chân dài."

Lão bản lúc nói chuyện trên thân còn mặc bị thuốc màu dính đầy quần áo, thật tình không biết hắn ngón cái cũng dính vào màu vàng thuốc màu, thói quen đụng phải cái mũi về sau, một cái phiên bản đơn giản hóa thằng hề sôi nổi ở trước mặt ta.

Ta cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui, lão bản không biết làm sao.

Cuối cùng trên mặt của ta cũng thêm mấy bút sắc thái, mười phần Châu Phi đại thảo nguyên phong phạm, cảm giác đổi một thân ngụy trang áo, chúng ta liền có thể ẩn thân bãi cỏ bên trong, lại đọ sức một phen sức chịu đựng cùng nhãn lực.

Ta nhớ được ngày ấy đùa giỡn sau hắn đủ mọi màu sắc mặt, còn có gần ở bên tai hắn vội vàng không quy luật hô hấp, ta từ trong tủ lạnh xuất ra một bình cacbon-axit cho hắn, hắn phất tay xin miễn.

"Ta không uống cacbon-axit đồ uống, trong tủ lạnh cacbon-axit đều là chuẩn bị cho ngươi."

Đã ướp lạnh cacbon-axit đổ vào trang nửa chén khối băng trong ly thủy tinh, CO2 theo màu nâu chất lỏng gấp rút lên cao, khi bốn độ cacbon-axit đồ uống trượt vào cổ họng bên trong, có một nháy mắt nhiệt độ cơ thể để ta ảo giác.

Trong tay cầm cacbon-axit là nóng.

Giống như là lão bản ngón tay nhiệt độ, ta xuyên thấu qua góc tường tấm gương nhìn đến lão bản lại đi đến bàn vẽ trước cầm lấy bút họa không ngừng.

Có lúc ta cũng rất muốn hỏi hắn, những cái kia Vô Diện Nhân, đến cùng đều là ai?

4.

Ta xé mở chuyển phát nhanh một góc nhìn thấy xuyên thấu qua lỗ nhỏ bên trong màu đỏ trúng tuyển giấy chứng nhận, chạy như bay đến lão bản công việc sừng, hưng phấn đến nói năng lộn xộn, nguyên bản tiếng Hàn đã giảng được không sai ta lại bắt đầu xen lẫn tiếng Anh để diễn tả tâm tình vào giờ khắc này.

Lão bản một khắc trước còn đối mặt màn ảnh máy vi tính nhíu chặt song mi, liếc về trong tay của ta màu đỏ thư thông báo, đem mấy vị tấm hướng bên cạnh hất lên, mặc kệ không cố vấn mà lấy tay cánh tay đưa qua đến đem ta nắm ở.

Ta cảm động sau khi nghe được hắn nói đùa nói lầm bầm: "Tiểu tử thúi rốt cục có thể đi, vừa vặn đem phòng ngươi đổi thành phòng làm việc."

Ta vừa định há miệng phản bác thiếu ta hắn sẽ có bao nhiêu tịch mịch, kết quả từ hắn đầu vai rời đi đối mặt hắn cười đến tuỳ tiện mặt, ta liền nghĩ đến ngày đó ta mở ra cacbon-axit.

Không có thêm đá cái chủng loại kia, ngọt đến đáy lòng bên trên, chính là sau đó dễ dàng ợ hơi, một thở một thở.

Những cái kia phản bác tại trong cổ họng lật qua lật lại rất nhiều lần đến bên miệng liền mềm oặt: "Ta không nghĩ trọ ở trường."

"Ngươi cũng nên bắt đầu thuộc về cuộc sống của chính ngươi."

Ta cuộc sống của mình bên trong bao gồm hay không lão bản chuyện này, ta nghĩ thật lâu cũng không có đáp án.

Về sau, ta phát hiện người tổng là ưa thích làm lựa chọn, ABCD bốn cái đáp án luôn có hai mươi lăm phần trăm xác suất để người đạp trúng vận khí cứt chó.

Nhưng ta vận khí này tựa hồ cầm tới bài thi liền cùng người khác không giống, chỉ có một cái dấu hỏi, nguyên một tờ giấy trắng cung cấp ta tự do phát huy.

Ta phải tự mình biên ABCD.

Hay là xảo diệu tránh đi chính xác cái chủng loại kia.

Cũng có lẽ bởi vì ta tiếng Hàn thực tế quá không tốt, viết viết liền đem người trọng yếu viết ném.

5.

Lão bản khả năng thật sự là phú nhị đại, bởi vì hắn quá nóng lòng tại nhặt người về tiệm.

Ống quần đều là bùn điểm ta nhìn ngồi ở trước mặt ta đồng loại, cúi đầu không nói một lời, mái tóc màu vàng che lại hắn ngũ quan, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một cái cằm thon thon.

"Ngươi tên là gì?"

Ước chừng qua năm phút, ta là căn cứ lão bản tại phòng giải khát thêm sữa bò nóng thời gian phán đoán, hắn mới chậm rãi mở miệng.

"Khương Daniel."

Lại là người ngoại quốc?

Ta ngẩng đầu xác nhận một chút, chỗ này thật không phải đại sứ quán.

6.

Gặp phải Khương Daniel ta tổng kết vì lão bản xen vào việc của người khác, Khương Daniel ngày sau tổng kết phải cùng ta hoàn toàn tương phản, hắn xưng là vận mệnh.

Về phần lão bản, hời hợt nói: "Tổng không thể nhìn hắn ở trước mặt ta bị đánh."

Vì cái này một cái không thể, ta cùng lão bản liều nửa cái mạng, vừa mới ăn mặc dù chỉ có hai người học lên yến tại ngươi truy ta đuổi bên trong tiêu hóa phải đặc biệt nhanh.

Khương Daniel về sau cùng ta giảng, lão bản tựa như ngày đó ánh trăng, thanh lãnh lại đẹp.

Ta khịt mũi coi thường, ta nói đây không phải là ánh trăng, kia là màu xanh, mặt mũi bầm dập thanh.

Khương Daniel cũng không thèm để ý cầm một thanh ghita uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong hừ ca, ta cẩn thận nghe ngóng, khí thô mới ra, đều mẹ hắn là tình ca.

Nài ép lôi kéo đem Khương Daniel làm về tiệm, lão bản cũng không đoái hoài tới bị nước mưa cùng nước bùn làm bẩn quần áo, bận bịu tứ phía hầu hạ lên hai chúng ta trong miệng hắn tiểu hài.

Ta dùng khăn mặt lau tóc thời điểm nhìn đến lão bản trên đầu cũng có nước, nhưng lão bản tựa hồ có bệnh thích sạch sẽ, tại ta do dự muốn hay không đem khăn mặt đưa cho lão bản lúc, người bên cạnh đã so ta đi đầu một bước động tác.

Khương Daniel đứng lên, vừa mới ở trong màn đêm rối loạn không thấy rõ chiều cao của hắn, nguyên lai hắn đứng tại một mét tám hai lão bản bên cạnh còn cao lão bản một nửa.

Khương Daniel tiện tay đem mình khăn mặt đắp lên lão bản tóc bên trên, thuận tiện cách khăn mặt vò hai lần lão bản tóc: "Ngươi cũng xát một chút, cài lấy lạnh."

Ta chính muốn mở miệng ngăn lại hắn, dù sao ngươi quan tâm người cũng phải tìm mới khăn mặt mới được, lão bản liền đã cười nói tạ, thái độ khác thường sử dụng bị Khương Daniel đã dùng qua khăn mặt lau tóc còn ướt.

"Ta muốn ngươi xưng hô như thế nào?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta lớn hơn ngươi, gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca liền tốt."

"Tốt, Thánh Hựu."

"Là Thánh Hựu ca."

"Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu."

Ta nghe được lời nói này ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía kề cận lão bản mãi cho đến phòng giải khát Khương Daniel, nếu như cho hắn an cái trước cái đuôi, khả năng chính là một cái dính người chó săn nhỏ, ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi đi theo lão bản bên người.

Thánh Hựu.

Kỳ thật ta đã sớm nên giác ngộ, có người nhanh chân đến trước cũng không có nghĩa là nhà ở ven hồ hưởng trước ánh trăng, tình cảm bên trong cho tới bây giờ liền không có tới trước tới sau phân chia.

Tính toán thời gian quá lâu liền sẽ quá chuyên chú vào giải đề phương pháp, lại quên ban đầu dự tính ban đầu, chỉ muốn muốn một đáp án mà thôi.

Ta thật vất vả nghĩ kỹ hoàn mỹ nhất giải đề trình tự, cũng đã có người hô lên câu trả lời chính xác, có lẽ là đoán, có lẽ là dùng phương pháp ngu nhất, những này đều không trọng yếu.

Trọng yếu chính là ta muộn một bước, bỏ lỡ toàn bộ.

7.

Nhao nhao không nghĩ dời đi ta cuối cùng vẫn là thu thập hành lý đến trường học ký túc xá, ký túc xá kỳ thật điệu bộ thất phía sau phòng đơn thoải mái nhiều. Phòng đơn chật hẹp, còn lâu dài có thuốc màu mùi vị đặc hữu, nhưng khi ta sáng sớm tỉnh lại quen thuộc mở cửa muốn xác nhận lão bản có tới hay không lúc, đập vào mắt bên trong lại là người đến người đi hành lang, nghe được tiếng vang đồng học không hẹn mà cùng nhìn xem áo ngủ ta.

Mấy ngày kế tiếp, người người đều biết lầu ba ký túc xá có cái nam sinh sau khi rời giường chuyện thứ nhất là muốn mở cửa canh chừng.

Quen thuộc khó sửa đổi loại sự tình này ta đã sớm biết.

Ta tại không có khóa thời điểm vẫn như cũ sẽ hướng phòng vẽ tranh chạy, những bạn học khác nóng lòng câu lạc bộ còn có cùng nghệ thuật học viện Liên Nghị Hội, ta lại xung phong nhận việc đảm đương lên lão bản giúp đỡ, có khi thiết kế trang bìa cần thô câu đường cong, Khương Daniel loại này vẽ tranh đều là phương đông Picasso người, dù hắn đều nhanh thành thuốc cao da chó dán tại lão bản trên thân, lúc này đều muốn lui khỏi vị trí một bên.

Ta khi đó kêu la ta rời đi về sau độc lai độc vãng lão bản sẽ có bao nhiêu tịch mịch thật là ta lo chuyện bao đồng, ta sau khi đi ngày thứ hai, Khương Daniel đến nhà vào ở.

Ta nghe lão bản giảng hắn là phụ cận quán bar ca sĩ, đối với cái này ta thâm biểu hoài nghi, thẳng đến Khương Daniel mời lão bản, thuận tiện mua một tặng một mang ta lên đến quán bar nhìn hắn biểu diễn ta mới tin tưởng.

Từ người chủ trì đọc lên tên của hắn, trong sàn nhảy người tăng lớn âm lượng hô hào tên của hắn, lão bản cùng ta đều chưa từng tới loại trường hợp này, khó tránh khỏi có chút câu nệ.

Khương Daniel lên đài sau khách sáo tính mấy câu sau liền bắt đầu ca hát, khi hắn hát đến thứ hai thủ lúc ta mới ý thức tới.

Đây không phải Khương Daniel chuyên trường, đây là lão bản chuyên trường.

Lão bản đang làm việc thời điểm tổng là ưa thích thả âm nhạc, những cái kia ta nghe gần nửa năm từ khúc từng cái đều bị Khương Daniel đem đến trên đài.

Từ trước đến nay ổn trọng lão bản đến cuối cùng cũng đi theo đám người cùng nhau la lên tên của hắn, kia là ta lần đầu phát hiện, a, nguyên lai lão bản thanh âm cũng quá lớn âm thanh.

Trên đường trở về mùa này thành thị lại mưa xuống, nhưng chúng ta chỉ có một thanh Khương Daniel tại quán bar cất giữ dù, ta còn đang suy nghĩ ba người làm sao chen tại một cây dù hạ thời điểm, Khương Daniel đã đem dù thả trong tay ta.

"Ngươi về trường học quan trọng, chúng ta chạy về đi là được."

Chúng ta cái từ này rơi vào lỗ tai ta bên trong đặc biệt nặng nề lại chói tai, nhất là khi ta miễn cưỡng khen nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đem áo khoác cởi nâng tại hai người trên đầu, mặc kệ không cố vấn hướng lấy cùng một phương hướng chạy lúc.

Ta rất muốn ném đi cây dù kia.

"Chúng ta" chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, không liên quan gì đến ta.

Rõ ràng là ta xuất hiện trước, làm sao liền biến thành dạng này?

Lão bản màu trắng là giày chơi bóng một cước giẫm vào lõm trong đất, nước không nể tình ở tại giày của hắn bên trên.

Ta nhờ ánh trăng cũng có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tựa hồ giảng trò cười, lão bản một bên chạy còn một bên quay đầu cùng hắn nói đùa.

Ta từng cảm kích trận kia để ta cùng lão bản gặp nhau bàng bạc mưa to, bây giờ ta nghe tiếng mưa rơi đều ngại nhao nhao như kít tra chim sẻ.

Lòng người nha, nói cho cùng theo trong lòng người mà biến a.

Rải rác bóng đêm giống như là hong khô cánh hoa, qua thời kỳ nở hoa tinh xảo đến đâu phong tồn đều không có cách nào giữ lại thịnh phóng lúc đẹp.

8.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật cùng lão bản số tuổi không sai biệt lắm, lão bản cũng không có lớn hơn ta quá nhiều, chỉ bất quá Khương Daniel trong đại học đồ nghỉ học vì âm nhạc mộng tưởng dốc sức làm.

Khương Daniel cùng ta hoàn toàn khác biệt, ta quy củ sống đến hai mươi tuổi, hắn là lôi lệ phong hành đi cho tới hôm nay, nghĩ đến cái gì lập tức đi ngay làm, xưa nay không dây dưa dài dòng.

Ta nguyên lai tưởng rằng lão bản cũng là giống như ta người, làm việc trước đó đều hận không thể chế định tốt tường tận kế hoạch. Khi ta ngày thứ hai sáng sớm qua tới trả lại dù che mưa, kinh ngạc phát hiện lão bản mặc Khương Daniel màu đen vệ áo từ phòng đơn đi ra, ta liền lòng dạ biết rõ, Khương Daniel cùng ta khác biệt, ở trước mặt hắn lão bản cũng là một phen khác bộ dáng.

"Hắn tối hôm qua có chút phát sốt, lưu một mình hắn không yên lòng."

Ta kiếm cớ đi phía trước đem dù cất kỹ, cũng che lại tại lão bản trước mặt vô cùng sống động hắt xì, không có mở miệng để ta dấu diếm khàn khàn cuống họng.

Ta sợ lây cho lão bản liền từ chối mình đã tại nhà ăn ăn cơm xong, ngồi trước máy vi tính giúp lão bản họa mới tuyến bản thảo.

Khương Daniel lê lấy dép lê mặc đồ ngủ đi tới, cùng ta chào hỏi liền chạy tới đằng sau tìm lão bản, trùng điệp giọng mũi ngăn không được hắn giọng nũng nịu gọi lão bản danh tự.

"Thánh Hựu."

Lão bản đã lười nhác cùng hắn so đo bối phận quan hệ, chỉ là để hắn đừng quấy rối, Khương Daniel như cái cự hình Samoyed a đem đầu uốn tại lão bản cổ, nói lầm bầm: "Cùng ngươi cùng ngươi."

Ta muốn nhắc nhở hắn không nên đem cảm mạo lây cho lão bản, nhưng lại gặp lão bản không có tránh thoát ý tứ, ta cũng thức thời tiếp tục làm việc.

Chờ ta lại cúi đầu lúc, vừa mới tuyến bản thảo đã rối loạn, nguyên vốn cần họa kiến trúc đường cong bị ta xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo viết hai chữ —— "Thánh Hựu" .

Ta kéo xuống tờ giấy này vo thành một đoàn, đầu tiên là ném vào soạt rác bên trong, nghĩ nghĩ, thừa dịp người không chú ý lại đem ra, bỏ vào trong túi xách của mình.

A, tình cảm cũng tốt, liên quan tới hắn manh mối cũng được, nếu như quyết định hủy thi diệt tích cũng nên làm được kính nghiệp một chút.

9.

Lão bản trước kia đóng cửa tiệm cực sớm, bình thường không đến năm điểm liền khóa cửa, đối hành vi này nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ: "Lại trễ một chút chính là muộn cao phong dễ dàng kẹt xe."

Nhưng hôm nay có Khương Daniel, bình thường mười giờ hơn còn không rời đi, ta có lúc sẽ cùng hắn trong phòng vẽ cho hết thời gian, ta cầm một chén cacbon-axit, hắn bưng lấy một chén trà sữa, có một câu không một câu nói chuyện phiếm.

"Lão bản, ngươi tại sao còn chưa đi?"

"Chờ Daniel, không có đèn sáng gian phòng nhiều tịch mịch a."

Ta cắn ống hút hút trượt một ngụm Cocacola, tối tối ao ước Khương Daniel đãi ngộ.

Lão bản ngồi trước máy vi tính bắt đầu ngáp, ta khả năng uống nhiều cacbon-axit cà phê bởi vì cấp trên, mở miệng hỏi: "Lão bản, thích là cảm giác gì?"

"Hẳn là. . ." Lão bản dừng một chút, nghĩ một hồi mới nói tiếp, "Nhìn thấy người kia, ngươi liền có loại sống sót sau tai nạn may mắn."

"Kia yêu đâu?"

"Có thể muốn so thích trộn lẫn quá nhiều ngoại giới cảm xúc, là thuộc về người trưởng thành đặc hữu tình cảm." Lão bản ngủ gật bị những lời này đánh lui rất nhiều, có chút hăng hái mà nhìn xem ta, "Trong đại học có người thích sao?"

Ta lắc đầu, không có nói sai.

Ta khả năng yêu thích tranh họa, yêu cacbon-axit, lại duy chỉ có thích trước mắt người này, là ta sau khi thành niên còn sót lại thiếu niên khí phách.

Cũng là ta nói không nên lời bí mật.

Ngày đó mặt trăng rất tròn, ta nhàm chán niệm một câu thơ cổ, chỉ mong người lâu dài.

Lão bản nghe xong cười nói: "Từ xưa đến nay, mọi người luôn luôn quen thuộc đối chuyện cầu cũng không được kiên nhẫn."

Trong lòng ta lộp bộp một tiếng, không biết hắn phải chăng xem thấu tâm tư của ta, nhưng ta quay đầu lúc, đã thấy lão bản cười bên trong mang theo đắng chát.

Không hiểu nghĩ đến hắn họa bên trong Vô Diện Nhân.

Khương Daniel trở về trong tay mang theo một cái túi nhựa, thấy chúng ta đều tại liền móc ra bên trong pizza cùng đồ uống.

Hắn đem màu đỏ đóng gói đồ uống ném cho lão bản, kia tấm bảng Cocacola ngọt độ vừa phải, cửa vào bên trong liền có phanh phanh bạo tạc cảm giác. Ta nhớ tới lão bản cự tuyệt qua cacbon-axit, vô thanh vô tức đi trong tủ lạnh xuất ra một bình chanh soda, không đợi ta vặn ra màu vàng nắp bình, liền thấy lão bản đã mở ra nhôm chế móc kéo, mặc dù uống đến chậm chạp, cũng chung quy là tiếp nhận.

"Ta càng thích cái này tấm bảng cacbon-axit, không có màu lam như vậy dính."

Ta lung lay trong tay màu đỏ lon nước, lập tức mở ra, hiện ra bọt biển chất lỏng phun ra ngoài, nghe được thanh âm hai người không hẹn mà cùng quay đầu, nhìn thấy ta thất thố dạng Tử Tiếu lên tiếng tới.

Ta cảm thấy chuyện này hình cùng trong lòng ta trạng thái mười phần nhất trí.

Ta khả năng vẫn luôn lầm, lão bản cần không phải quan tâm nhập vi, mà là có người cùng hắn làm chính mình.

Lão bản đem khăn tay đưa cho ta cười ta thất thần, Khương Daniel đem hắn đồ uống cho ta.

"Còn một ngụm không uống đâu, cho ngươi."

Lão bản thấy Khương Daniel khô cằn ăn pizza, đi phòng giải khát cầm một cái cái chén, đem chính hắn đồ uống đổ ra, tràn đầy cái chén đẩy lên trước mặt hắn.

Khương Daniel đầu tiên là sững sờ, sau đó tay chân lanh lẹ đổi trong tay bọn họ đồ vật, hắn đoạt lấy lão bản trong tay còn thừa không nhiều đồ uống, đem cái chén đưa đến trong tay hắn.

"Mua cho ngươi đều cho ta uống tính là gì."

Ta nhìn thấy môi của hắn cùng lão bản vừa mới tiếp xúc miệng bình va nhau.

Ta nhìn trên trần nhà đèn chân không, luôn cảm thấy hôm nay quang khó tránh khỏi có chút sáng quá.

Cacbon-axit cùng ngươi bờ môi tư vị, ta đều nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ.

Câu nói này quả thật không thuộc về ta loại này người ngoài cuộc.

Người ngoài cuộc thích hợp với chứng kiến, nhưng không có quyền lợi trải nghiệm, đây không phải ta phần diễn, ta phải an phận thủ thường.

10.

Hữu cầu tất ứng câu nói này thật không thích hợp tại loại trường hợp này ứng nghiệm, thực tế quá mức vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị.

Mang theo đàm phán ý vị nữ nhân tới cửa, nàng đi theo phía sau một cái chân tay co cóng nam nhân, mỹ thuật sinh ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy nhìn quen mắt.

Khách không mời mà đến đến nhà trước trước khi đến, ta tại giúp lão bản cao cấp, lão bản tại bàn vẽ trước vẽ tranh, Khương Daniel mang theo tai nghe ngồi tại bên cửa sổ nghe ca nhạc.

Cổng chuông gió bị gió thổi lên lúc, ta cùng lão bản quen thuộc mở miệng, hoan nghênh quang lâm, chờ ta đem ánh mắt chuyển đến hai vị khách nhân trên thân lúc, lão bản đã đứng ở nơi đó không nhúc nhích.

Nguyên bản uể oải phơi nắng Khương Daniel cũng giật xuống tai nghe, loạn xạ quấn cùng một chỗ để ở một bên.

"Có chuyện gì sao?" Lão bản thanh âm có vẻ như tỉnh táo, chú ý ta dùng từ , có vẻ như.

Sự thật chứng minh là có việc, ta cùng Khương Daniel đều không có chen vào nói, nghe nữ nhân cãi lộn, đơn giản chính là những năm kia yêu hận gút mắc, phía sau nam nhân từng cùng lão bản có trong miệng nữ nhân "Nhận không ra người quan hệ", lão bản từ đầu tới đuôi không có phản bác, cuối cùng chỉ nói một câu.

"Ta cùng ngài tiên sinh đơn giản liền là năm đó đồng học mà thôi."

"Kia trong điện thoại di động của hắn vì sao còn có hình của ngươi?"

"Không liên quan gì đến ta."

Nữ nhân đại sảo la hét đem phòng vẽ tranh biến Tu La tràng, cuối cùng vẫn là nam nhân đưa nàng hống đi, trước khi đi có vẻ như muốn cùng lão bản giao lưu, lão bản tại trong phòng giải khát không ra, cắm đầu uống nước, ta mảnh tế sổ số, hắn khả năng uống nửa ấm.

Ta kiên trì đem hai vị đưa tiễn, đang chuẩn bị đem cổng rớt xuống chuông gió treo lên, lão bản thanh âm từ phòng giải khát truyền ra: "Ném đi."

Ta không ra tiếng nghe từ lời hắn đem chuông gió đổ vào thùng rác, lại khuất thân đem trên mặt đất tản mát giấy vẽ từng cái nhặt lên.

Nhìn chằm chằm phía trên đường cong, ta rốt cục nhớ tới vì sao ta nhìn nam nhân kia nhìn quen mắt, cái kia thân hình cùng trên giấy người không khác.

Liên quan tới Vô Diện Nhân nan đề rốt cục giải khai, nhưng ta cũng không có đạt được câu trả lời chính xác vui vẻ.

Bị đè nén người không chỉ ta, còn có Khương Daniel.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm trụi lủi cổng thật lâu, từ trên ghế salon mò lên áo khoác đi ra ngoài.

Mà lão bản lại tại trong phòng giải khát uống vào thứ năm chén nước, ta im lặng không lên tiếng đi vào, thay hắn một lần nữa đốt một bình nước.

"Lão bản. . ."

"Ta không sao."

Nguyên lai khẩu thị tâm phi mắt người vòng thông suốt đỏ.

11.

Khương Daniel đến ban đêm vẫn chưa về, mà ta ngay tại ghế sô pha bên trong nhìn lão bản đem họa một trương một trương xé toang, ta ngẫu nhiên phụ trách thay hắn đi ra ngoài ngược lại một lần rác rưởi, trở về tiếp tục nghe cái này xé giấy thanh âm.

"Ngươi về trước trường học đi."

"Ta cùng ngươi chờ Daniel trở về."

Ta bất tranh khí ta biết, ta cũng không dám nói ta lo lắng ngươi, sợ ngươi làm chuyện điên rồ, đành phải nói cùng ngươi chờ Khương Daniel.

Ta mặc dù thường xuyên ao ước Khương Daniel cùng lão bản ở chung hình thức, nhưng ta từ trước đến nay không đố kỵ.

Lão bản kỳ thật cất tâm sự còn sống rất mệt mỏi, duy chỉ có tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, ngay cả chính hắn cũng không phát hiện, triển mi như thiếu niên.

Ta lại là thế nào phát hiện đây này?

Vừa mới kia một chồng giấy phía trên nhất họa, thân hình rõ ràng phát sinh biến hóa, nguyên bản Vô Diện Nhân trên mặt nhiều một cái nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Khương Daniel khóe mắt dưới có một viên sáng loáng nốt ruồi.

Người ngoài cuộc chỗ tốt lúc này nổi bật ra, ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo, trong cuộc u mê.

"Ta trở về nha."

Khương Daniel đẩy cửa vào trên thân còn mang theo mùa đông hàn ý, cóng đến đỏ lên cầm trong tay một cái túi, vui vẻ ra mặt từ bên trong móc ra đinh đương rung động chuông gió, một bên kéo qua cái ghế đứng lên trên một bên niệm: "Ta đi thật nhiều nhà mới chọn đến vừa lòng đẹp ý, không cho phép ném đi."

Rõ ràng so ta số tuổi lớn, lời nói luôn luôn nói đến tính trẻ con, ta nhìn thấy lão bản kinh lịch một cái buổi chiều áp suất thấp rốt cục tùy tâm mỉm cười, cho hắn một cái hứa hẹn.

"Tốt, chỉ cần ta ở đây, liền sẽ không ném đi."

Ta đem cái ghế thả lại chỗ cũ lúc, lão bản ngay tại quở trách Khương Daniel: "Trời lạnh như vậy cũng không mang cái găng tay."

Mà Khương Daniel cũng nghe ra lão bản trong giọng nói quan tâm, làm bộ liền muốn đem để tay nhập lão bản trong quần áo: "Cho nên mới tìm ngươi sưởi ấm a."

Giống như là hai thế giới, ta ngồi nghiêm chỉnh xem chính bọn hắn không biết rõ tình hình tình cảm, mà ta cũng chuẩn bị vì chính mình thầm mến vẽ lên kết thúc.

Mọi người hỉ nhạc bi hoan các không tương thông, nhưng chí ít tại lúc này, ta thực tình nguyện bọn hắn có thể có tương lai hạnh phúc.

Khương Daniel mua chuông gió là cá voi, ta nghĩ đến cá voi nhịp tim một phút chỉ có thể nhảy chín lần.

Giống như ta, liền liên tâm động đều quá mức chậm rãi.

Ta nâng lên cánh tay đụng vào chuông gió phần đuôi, thanh âm thanh thúy vang lên, cùng bên trong tiếng cười cộng minh, ta cũng nhếch lên khóe miệng.

Là chuyện tốt, muốn cùng một chỗ vui vẻ mới được, dù là ta vừa mới kinh một giấc mộng, đều muốn vỗ tay vì hắn chúc mừng.

Bởi vì đây là ta độc nhất vô nhị thích.

Lão bản không biết sự tình có thật nhiều, tỉ như hắn vừa mới đứng tại cửa ra vào chờ Khương Daniel thời điểm, góc đường đèn đường tí tách tí tách đánh vào đầu vai của hắn, ta đứng tại phía sau hắn vị trí, lặng lẽ vươn ra cánh tay, mượn quang ảnh tựa như ôm ở hắn bộ dáng.

Đây là một lần cuối cùng, chỉ lần này một lần không kiêng nể gì cả.

Kiên trì cùng từ bỏ đều cần dũng khí, tình nguyện để quang nhiệt thiêu huỷ cái này không đáng giá được nhắc tới ban đêm, cũng không thể mượn ánh trăng mơ hồ ngươi giãn ra mặt mày.

Ta đối với mình ở trong lòng nói gặp lại, lão bản hắn ngay cả bắt đầu đều xưa nay không biết.

Ta từng ở trong lòng trữ hồi ức tại tối nay về sau toàn bộ giao cho gió đêm , mặc cho nó không tin tức.

12.

Không có việc gì ta lại bắt đầu ở lâu phòng vẽ tranh, tất cả mọi chuyện hết thảy như cũ, trừ Khương Daniel dây dưa đối tượng từ lão bản biến thành ta.

"Dạy ta vẽ tranh đi."

Ta nghe được câu này cổ tay rung lên, hơn một cái dư điểm đen xuất hiện tại sạch sẽ trên tờ giấy trắng.

Những ngày tiếp theo đầy đủ chứng minh ta là run ít, nếu không phải Khương Daniel cùng lão bản quan hệ, ta có thể sẽ nghĩ trực tiếp đem thuốc màu đổ vào Khương Daniel trên thân.

Phương đông Picasso đều là quá khen, nhà ai thân thể sẽ vẽ thành đường cong? Còn có, ta biết lão bản mặt nhỏ, ngươi cũng không đến nỗi họa cái hai mươi bốn con thân đi.

Tại ta liên tục mặc niệm đến trưa không nên tức giận về sau, Khương Daniel trình độ rốt cục đột nhiên tăng mạnh đến tiểu học năm nhất.

Ta dự đoán hay là tay trái họa cái chủng loại kia, có thể dùng chân họa cũng không quan hệ, ngươi nhìn lão bản thích đến gấp.

"Ngươi thích lão bản?" Ta hỏi được không lưu tình chút nào.

"Không thôi." Khương Daniel ném cho ta một bình cacbon-axit, "Ta đối Thánh Hựu là vừa thấy đã yêu."

"Tối như bưng ngươi có thể thấy rõ cái gì a." Ta trong lòng vẫn là có chút đắng chát chát, dù sao bội phục phần này ta không có bằng phẳng.

"Thích lại không phải tướng mạo, mà là cảm giác." Khương Daniel thái độ khác thường uống lên lão bản bình thường thích uống trà sữa.

"Ngươi làm sao cũng uống cái này rồi?" Ta nhớ được hắn rõ ràng giống như ta, thích cacbon-axit.

"Cái này?" Khương Daniel lung lay cái bình, tiếu đáp, "A, hắn không thích cacbon-axit đi, không thể để cho hắn cảm thấy làm khó, vậy ta cùng hắn đi làm hắn thích sự tình liền tốt."

Yêu đương có phải là trừ thầm mến đều là hôi chua?

Còn không có xác nhận quan hệ liền đã ngọt phải ta ghê răng, sóng ngầm phun trào tâm tư ta cũng hiểu, nhưng chính là nhiều hơn mấy phần không thể nói.

13.

Ta muốn giết Khương Daniel, thần không biết quỷ không hay cái chủng loại kia.

14.

"Ngươi xác định cái này chén có thể uống?" Ta như lâm đại địch nhìn xem trong tay hắn đồ vật.

"Ta cam đoan." Khương Daniel nói đến lời thề son sắt, nhưng bên người chúng ta bày biện bốn cái thất bại phẩm để hắn câu nói này không có chút nào tin phục lực.

Khương Daniel từ khi sờ chuẩn lão bản yêu thích, cũng không biết từ nơi nào đãi đến một đống làm trà sữa vật liệu, chưa hoàn thành tự nhiên không thể giao cho lão bản, Khương Daniel nhắm chuẩn ta một lời không hợp liền đưa trà sữa.

Chua, khổ, quá ngọt, nhân gian trăm vị trong tay hắn trà sữa bao quát hơn phân nửa, về sau ta tránh trong phòng vệ sinh kiên quyết không đi ra, thẳng đến lão bản về đến cho ta chủ trì công đạo.

Lão bản uống một ngụm Khương Daniel làm sữa đóng Ô Long, bình luận: "Rất uống ngon, chính là sữa đóng quá ngọt."

Khương Daniel thuận theo tự nhiên từ lão bản trong tay tiếp nhận ly kia trà sữa, đi theo nếm nếm: "Sinh hoạt liền rất khổ, cho nên ngươi muốn bao nhiêu điểm đường phân mới được."

Ta quay lưng lại vuốt vuốt cái mũi, nghĩ lại ta như thế một cái thị ngọt người làm sao hết lần này tới lần khác nguyện ý tại chuyện tình cảm tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ.

15.

Lão bản thủ hạ họa vẫn không có rõ ràng ngũ quan, nhưng trừ dễ thấy nốt ruồi, người cái cằm cũng càng ngày càng nhọn, trước kia họa bên trong người mặc quần áo phong cách luôn luôn Âu phục giày da, bây giờ lại càng có vẻ trẻ tuổi.

Ta tự mình vụng trộm hỏi Khương Daniel, làm sao còn không đối lão bản thổ lộ.

Khương Daniel hẹp gấp rút cười một tiếng: "Ta còn cái gì cũng không có, lấy cái gì cho hắn?"

Nguyên lai nhìn như không tim không phổi tính trẻ con tâm tư người so những người khác tinh tế.

Ngẫm lại cũng thế, thay thế chuông gió, học lão bản thích ca, làm lão bản yêu trà sữa, lão bản bởi vì Khương Daniel tồn tại dần dần đi ra ngày xưa thời gian, mà Khương Daniel cũng cùng ta nói qua: "Thánh Hựu thay ta tìm được ánh sáng."

Nhìn xem nhiều đăng đối, ta lẽ ra ca ngợi.

16.

Khương Daniel tương lai đến quá mức kịp thời, ta nghe quán bar lão bản nói đã có công ty nhìn trúng Khương Daniel, nghĩ muốn cùng hắn ký kết.

Ta bước nhanh đi hướng phòng vẽ tranh muốn cùng hắn chúc mừng, lại không có tìm được thân ảnh của hắn, trước máy vi tính cũng không có bình thường ngồi tại lão bản của chỗ đó.

Ta tại đẩy ra phòng đơn cửa trước đó nghe được bên trong đối thoại, vừa muốn vặn mở khóa cửa ta dừng lại động tác, làm ra trước kia ta nhất trơ trẽn hành vi —— nghe lén.

"Ngươi chỉ là nhất thời bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, ngươi nên có nhân sinh của mình."

"Nhưng trong cuộc đời của ta chỉ có ngươi."

"Ta không có."

Khương Daniel tông cửa xông ra thời điểm, ta vẫn còn ngơ ngác đứng tại cửa ra vào, chờ ta lấy lại tinh thần lúc, trống rỗng phòng vẽ tranh chỉ còn ta cùng lão bản hai người.

"Lão bản, ngươi vì cái gì nói dối?"

"Bởi vì hắn đáng giá."

Khương Daniel ban đêm hay là trở về, nhưng lại luôn luôn một từ, sáng sớm ngày thứ hai hắn liền dẫn hành lý rời đi phòng vẽ tranh.

Trừ câu kia "Gặp lại", hắn không cùng lão bản nói thêm nữa một chữ.

Kia là ta lần thứ nhất nhìn lão bản thất thố, liên thủ đều đang run, nhưng lại đối với hắn cũng nói ra: "Chúc ngươi tiền đồ như gấm."

Loại lời này nơi nào giống tình nhân, rõ ràng giống cừu nhân.

Ta nghe trái tim đều đi theo đau, cuối cùng thay lão bản đối Khương Daniel nói ra: "Có người sẽ nghĩ tới ngươi."

17.

Lão bản so ta càng sớm biết hơn đạo kinh kỷ công chuyện của công ty, công ty tọa lạc ở một cái cách nơi này rất xa thành thị cấp một.

"Ta không thể ngăn trở hắn, hắn cần cao hơn nữa bình đài."

Lão bản nói câu nói này thời điểm ngay tại hoàn thiện một bức họa, chờ hắn vẽ xong đi phòng vệ sinh rửa tay thời điểm, ta đi lên trước nhìn đến lão bản bức thứ nhất nhân vật thành phẩm.

Khương Daniel mang tai nghe nằm sấp trên bàn, nhìn xem ngoài tiệm người đến người đi cảnh tượng.

Hắn sẽ sẽ không biết hắn tại đối ngoại nhìn quanh thời điểm, cũng có người tại phía sau hắn yên lặng nhìn xem hắn.

"Lão bản, ngươi nói hữu tình người vì cái gì khó cuối cùng thành thân thuộc a?"   
"Khả năng bởi vì yêu nhau người làm không được ỷ lại yêu hành hung."

Lão bản bởi vì thích Khương Daniel, trái lương tâm đem hắn đưa cách cuộc sống của mình bên ngoài.

Vậy ta đâu?

Rõ ràng rõ ràng không có khả năng, hết lần này tới lần khác còn muốn tại cái này huyễn chứng bên trong giãy dụa, là tự tìm.

Cầu còn không được kết cục là sớm chiêu cáo thế giới, vẫn như trước hướng vòng xoáy trung tâm đi đến.

Ta duy nhất có thể làm đến chính là không nói.

Nói chung bởi vì yêu vĩnh từ tâm khó từ lý.

18.

Lão bản không còn đi sát vách quán bar, phần lớn thời gian đều đang thất thần. Trừ công việc bên ngoài , bất kỳ cái gì sự tình với hắn mà nói khả năng đều không đủ có ý nghĩa, sáng sớm tốt lành ngủ ngon là khô cằn vấn an, điều chỉnh thử nhan sắc chỉ là ba loại cơ sở sắc gia công, thiết kế đồ án là đường cong dung hợp, về phần trà sữa, lại là khổ.

Ta hẹn Mạc lão bản ở trong lòng hối hận, nhưng cũng bất lực.

Trường học nghỉ về sau, ta lại lấy cớ đem đến phòng vẽ tranh, ở đến trước kia phòng đơn. Lão bản tại Khương Daniel rời đi sau không còn có động đậy nơi này mảy may, gian phòng khắp nơi đều theo chiếu Khương Daniel thói quen trưng bày chi tiết.

Ta dùng đến không thuận tay cũng không có di động bất kỳ một cái nào đồ vật, bởi vì ta rõ ràng, đây là lão bản cho mình sau cùng hồi ức.

"Ngươi nói hắn sẽ sẽ không trở về?"

Lão bản tại ngày nào đó trong đêm bỗng nhiên hướng ta đặt câu hỏi, ta còn không có ấp ủ tốt cảm xúc, lão bản mình tự hỏi tự trả lời.

"Ứng chẳng lẽ." Lão bản khẽ cười một tiếng, "Ta tổn thương thấu hắn."

Về sau, lão bản đem bộ kia Khương Daniel chân dung bồi thả trong phòng vẽ trên tường, dưới góc phải ghi rõ bức họa này danh tự —— «More Perfect Than Helvetica ».

19.

Ta tại ngày nào đó lúc ngủ đổi một tư thế đã cảm thấy dưới thân thể có dị vật cấn phải hoảng, ngáp một cái bật đèn, đưa cánh tay hướng dưới giường nệm tìm kiếm.

Là một cái xác ngoài đã rơi sơn MP3.

Ta mở ra nghe cái thứ nhất câu nói liền đóng lại.

Một câu kia "Thánh Hựu" chỉ chuyên thuộc về Khương Daniel.

Một đêm kia ta lần thứ nhất mất ngủ.

Đây là Khương Daniel lưu cho lão bản, lại trùng hợp bị ta phát hiện.

Ngày thứ hai đỉnh lấy mắt quầng thâm ta đưa nó giao đến lão bản trong tay, ta cũng do dự qua một lát, nếu như ta lại tự tư một chút, sẽ có hay không có không kết cục giống nhau.

Nhưng ta nhìn thấy mang theo tai nghe lão bản một lần lại một lần lặp lại Khương Daniel nhắn lại, ta liền minh bạch, ta nếu là có cái này quyết đoán, Khương Daniel đều sẽ không xuất hiện, nhưng ta cũng sẽ không thay thế vị trí của hắn.

Bởi vì bọn hắn mới là lẫn nhau mệnh trung chú định, mà ta lại chỉ có thể làm đến dệt hoa trên gấm.

20.

"Hắn nói cái gì?"

"Để ta chờ hắn."

"Kia quyết định của ngươi đâu?"

"Hết thảy cũng còn ngày sau có hi vọng."

Ngày sau có hi vọng, cái từ này thật sự là vô lại, đối với lão bản cùng Khương Daniel ngày sau là một giây sau khả năng trùng phùng, mà ta ngày sau lại là phát không ra mây mù.

21.

Lão bản không còn âm u đầy tử khí, mượn thành phố du lịch ánh sáng, trong tiệm cũng có một chút lữ khách tiến đến đi dạo, bắt đầu ta còn nhiệt tình chiêu đãi, về sau phát hiện đại bộ phận chỉ là tiến đến nghỉ một chút chân, ta liền cũng lười chiêu đãi.

"Ai, đây không phải mấy tháng này tại trên mạng rất hỏa luyện tập sinh sao?"

Một cái nữ sinh thanh âm hấp dẫn lực chú ý của ta, ta nhìn thấy nàng cùng bạn trai đứng tại lão bản hình tượng trước kinh ngạc nói, nam sinh đối loại chuyện này không có hứng thú, nói nàng vài câu hoa si liền đưa nàng lôi đi, nữ sinh còn điệp điệp không ngừng.

"Thế mà có thể ở đây nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, thật thần kỳ."

"Khương Daniel thật rất tốt ai, nghe nói hắn đều sẽ nhìn thôi đặc bên trên cùng hắn tương quan đâu."

Ta lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra download một cái SNS phần mềm, đưa vào Khương Daniel cái này từ mấu chốt, thật nhiều hình ảnh dọa đến ta nhất thời lắc thần.

Cái thời khắc kia cùng lão bản như hình với bóng người một mình đảm đương một phía lúc, thật đúng là làm người khác chú ý.

Ta đứng tại bộ kia hình tượng trước, dùng di động nhắm ngay, chụp được sau mang lên từ mấu chốt phát đến trên mạng.

You are more perfect than Helvetica.

Ta biết nếu như hắn nhìn thấy, nhất định sẽ minh Bạch lão bản ý tứ.

Chính là bởi vì ta hiểu rõ mong muốn đơn phương khổ sở, mới càng không muốn nhìn thấy lưỡng tình tương duyệt vẫn mỗi người một nơi kết quả.

22.

Helvetica.

Được xưng là thiết kế giới hoàn mỹ nhất kiểu chữ.

Khương Daniel từng nhìn lão bản thiết kế trang bìa toàn bộ quá trình, không hiểu vì sao hắn thiên vị cái chữ này thể, vội vã giao nộp lão bản nhẫn nại tính tình tận dụng mọi thứ đem Helvetica phía sau cố sự giảng cho hắn nghe.

Khương Daniel cười xưng: "Các ngươi nhà thiết kế nếu là thổ lộ có phải là muốn nói ngưỡng mộ trong lòng người so Helvetica còn hoàn mỹ."

Ngươi nhìn, lão bản nói, ngươi so Helvetica hoàn mỹ nhiều.

23.

Tại ta khai giảng ngày đó cũng không có chờ đến Khương Daniel, lão bản không biết ta tại trên mạng sở tác sở vi, hết thảy như cũ, ta thu thập xong đồ vật quay người cùng lão bản cáo biệt, miệng ta vừa mở ra lời nói đều không có cùng nói, lão bản nắm ở trong tay MP3 liền rơi trên mặt đất. Ta có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được hắn ánh mắt xuyên qua ta, ta quay đầu liền thấy một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc cõng ghita đứng tại cửa ra vào.

"Ngươi Helvetica trở về."

Nhiều ngày không gặp, Khương Daniel càng thêm dầu mỡ, nói một câu ta trở về thế là được sự tình đơn giản, còn nhất định phải ẩn dụ gia công, thuận tiện thêm cái mạo từ xác định tuyên bố quyền sở hữu.

Nhưng ta nhìn lão bản phiếm hồng con mắt nghẹn về không đúng lúc lời nói, đem phòng vẽ tranh không gian lưu cho bọn hắn.

Nam chủ nhân công đã trở về, công thành danh toại ta cũng không để lại công cùng tên.

24.

Ta kéo lấy tay hãm rương đi ngang qua một nhà đang muốn đóng cửa trà sữa cửa hàng, ta vội vàng gọi lại cái kia nhân viên cửa hàng.

"Chờ một chút! Có thể hay không cho ta làm một chén muối biển sữa đóng bạch đào Ô Long."

Ta đứng tại ven đường uống dưới đệ nhất miệng, vẫn như cũ là ngọt bên trong mang mặn cảm giác.

Kỳ thật rất nhiều chuyện đều là có dấu vết mà lần theo, năm đó lão bản tiện tay mua cho ta hương vị, lại diễn biến thành ta mỗi lần quải niệm lên hắn tư vị.

Quan ải khó vượt, bèo nước gặp nhau.

Hết thảy đã sớm chú định, bồi lão bản đi đến người cuối cùng là hắn, không phải ta.

Ta ánh mắt chiếu tới chính là treo cao nguyệt, ta nghĩ tối nay ánh trăng nhất định tối nghĩa, nếu không ta sẽ không ngẩng đầu liền có lã chã chực khóc xúc động.

25.

Khương Daniel dứt khoát một lần nữa kiểm tra ta ở đại học, bất quá là âm nhạc hệ, nói đùa trêu ghẹo mình muốn thay đổi triệt để làm một cái học viện phái.

Hắn cảm tạ phương thức của ta chính là cho ta mua ba rương cacbon-axit đồ uống, mí mắt ta trực nhảy, sợ hét ra một cái vị xuyên khổng, lão bản thấy thế cũng giật nảy mình, đưa ra nửa cái tủ lạnh đem đồ vật dọn xong, lại răn dạy Khương Daniel làm việc quá xúc động.

Kết quả đơn giản chính là ta lại ăn một bát thức ăn cho chó nha.

Về sau lão bản bồi Khương Daniel xuôi nam đi một tòa thành thị tranh tài, phòng vẽ tranh liền giao cho ta quản lý nửa năm.

Ngẫu nhiên còn phải đi học ta vừa đem kiêm chức quảng cáo dán ra đi không đến nửa ngày, liền có một cái nam sinh trong tay nắm bắt truyền đơn đến đây nhận lời mời.

Theo cổng tiếng chuông gió âm vang lên, ta ngẩng đầu nhìn đến một cái nam sinh cười hướng ta chào hỏi.

"Nơi này là muốn thông báo tuyển dụng kiêm chức sao?"

"Ta gọi Phác Chí Huân."

26.

Phác Chí Huân là cái thần nhân.

Vừa mới bắt đầu ta cho là hắn chính là cái lại nói nhiều liền sẽ lỗ tai đỏ bé thỏ trắng, bây giờ đứng trước mặt ta gọi thẳng ta đại danh, dùng số tuổi ép ta người khả năng cần ta một lần nữa viết ta trong ấn tượng ấn tượng đầu tiên.

"Uy, nói một chút người này?"

Phác Chí Huân là cái thần nhân.

Ta nói qua.

Cầm trong tay hắn một trương ta họa qua lão bản, đối ta cười đến người vật vô hại.

Phải biết những cái kia họa ta đều quên giấu ở nơi nào, hết lần này tới lần khác bị hắn tìm tới.

27.

"Chúc mừng ngươi đi ra bản thân cảm động ảo giác khu vực." Phác Chí Huân nghe xong chuyện xưa của ta vỗ vỗ tay, "Đây không tính là thích, cũng chính là ngươi lẻ loi hiu quạnh thời điểm gặp được một cái làm ngươi đáng giá cảm kích người."

"Vậy là cái gì thích?" Vấn đề này ta cũng hỏi qua lão bản, hắn cáo tri ta là một loại sống sót sau tai nạn may mắn.

Phác Chí Huân minh tư khổ tưởng rất lâu, từ một bên cầm qua một bình lúc ấy Khương Daniel mua cacbon-axit: "Thích nha, hẳn là giống như là uống cacbon-axit, tăng thêm Băng Hậu thanh lương, còn có bốc lên bọt khí, vô luận Xuân Hạ Thu Đông, thấm vào ruột gan."

"Thích không nên nặng nề, mà là vui vẻ."

Phác Chí Huân lại tiếp lấy nói ra: "Ngươi có biết hay không cacbon-axit vì cái gì thêm đá mới tốt uống?"

Ta lắc đầu.

Hắn một bên hướng trong chén ngược lại khối băng, một bên hướng ta giải thích: "Là vì bảo trì nhiệt độ thấp, để CO2 không thể nhanh như vậy hòa tan. Cocacola phải gìn giữ tại bốn độ hoàn cảnh hạ mới có thể bảo chứng cacbon-axit cảm giác."

"Từ vừa mới bắt đầu ngươi liền sai, lão bản của ngươi cần chính là thay hắn điều hòa cay đắng sữa đóng, mà ngươi là cùng cacbon-axit trời đất tạo nên khối băng."

Tại cái này mùa thu ban đêm, ta đột nhiên tiêu tan.

Quá khứ thời gian bên trong, không cách nào phân chia mối tình thắm thiết cùng cảm động từ ta người, rốt cục một lần nữa một đầu đâm vào cacbon-axit thế giới.

Người và người gặp lại kỳ thật chỉ có một đoạn mà thôi, ta ôm chặt thời gian cũng không phải là vì đề phòng nó thất bại, chỉ là muốn tại có hạn thời gian bên trong toàn thân tâm cảm thụ.

Ta duy nhất làm sai sự tình chính là đem ta cùng lão bản cố sự mệnh sai danh tự.

Liền như là ta yêu quý giang hai tay đi cảm thụ giữa ngón tay lưu động gió, ta từng sai cho là ta là quyết tâm muốn bắt gió, bây giờ mới hiểu, ta chỉ là để chứng minh nó tồn tại.

Con người khi còn sống sẽ gặp phải hàng ngàn hàng vạn người, nhưng cùng lý tưởng bạn lữ gặp nhau lại làm bạn xác suất cũng chỉ có hai mươi tám một phần vạn.

Không hiểu cảm thấy, ta rời cái này cái xác suất càng ngày càng gần.

28.

Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, tòa thành thị này vào đông rất ngắn, một nháy mắt liền tới mùa xuân, Phác Chí Huân ở đây cũng làm gần nửa năm kiêm chức, trừ thích gọi thẳng tên của ta bên ngoài, chúng ta từ hứng thú đến tập tính toàn bộ đều rất dựng.

"Ngươi nói chúng ta làm sao như thế hợp?" Dự báo thời tiết nói rõ ngày muốn ấm lên, ta cùng hắn ngồi tại phía trước cửa sổ vị trí sống uổng thời gian, hưởng thụ sau cùng thanh lương, trong tay một cách tự nhiên một người một chén cacbon-axit.

"Khả năng bởi vì chúng ta ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã."

Phác Chí Huân đẹp mắt mặt mày đều nhíu chung một chỗ, ghét bỏ nói: "Ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã lại không phải cái gì tốt từ."

"Kia ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã cùng tâm tâm tương tích có phải là từ đồng nghĩa?" Ta biết rõ còn cố hỏi.

Phác Chí Huân không ngờ đến ta sẽ hỏi loại lời này, xưa nay không nói dối hắn nói lắp hai câu sau chắc chắn trả lời: "Vâng, cho nên ngươi có thể nói chúng ta tâm tâm tương tích."

Ta miệng hơi cười vụng trộm cúi đầu cắn ống hút, giả vờ như không nhìn thấy hắn đỏ thấu lỗ tai, tại khúc xạ ánh sáng hạ giống như tinh linh.

Phác Chí Huân là cái thần nhân.

Ta nói ba lần cũng không thể đầy đủ, bởi vì hắn rốt cục thay thế đi ta kia một trương phía trên chỉ có dấu chấm hỏi bài thi, một lần nữa phát cho ta một trương chỉ có một cái tuyển hạng bài thi.

Hắn phí hết tâm tư ở phía trên viết vấn đề nói ngắn gọn chính là, ta có thích hay không hắn. Phía trên chỉ có một cái A tuyển hạng, đằng sau đi theo thích.

Hướng tới chọn chỉ được C ta lần thứ nhất đặt bút cấp tốc, A viết thoải mái.

29.

"Ta rạng sáng làm một giấc mộng." Phác Chí Huân nói đến khó mà mở miệng, "Thế mà cùng ngươi có quan hệ."

Ta lông mày nhướn lên: "Mộng xuân?"

"Ngươi nằm mơ đi, ác mộng được hay không!" Phác Chí Huân trừng ta một chút chạy đến đằng sau chuẩn bị kinh doanh.

Ta mở ra điện thoại vụng trộm ấn mở hắn xã giao phần mềm tiểu hào, nhìn hắn tại buổi sáng hơn sáu giờ phát tin tức.

"Ta tuyệt đối là điên, mộng thấy hắn thân ta."

Ta duỗi cái lưng mệt mỏi đi đến bàn vẽ trước mặt tiếp tục chưa hoàn thành họa, Phác Chí Huân sẽ không hiểu Helvetica, ta tại dưới góc phải quyết định thay hắn Chu Công Giải Mộng.

"Ta tại rạng sáng từng vụng trộm dâng nụ hôn tại ôn nhu."

"Ôn nhu là ngươi."

Ta nghe được nhà kho truyền đến hàng ngã xuống thanh âm, đoán chừng hắn lại đem thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá đụng ngược lại, ta vội vàng chạy tới giải quyết tốt hậu quả, Phác Chí Huân cũng đi ra bên ngoài tìm cây lau nhà.

Qua thật lâu hắn đột nhiên cầm bộ kia họa đứng tại cửa nhà kho, hết sức cẩn thận hỏi ta.

"Đây là ta đi?"

Vẽ lên người chính là ngủ Phác Chí Huân, ta không có trốn tránh, cười đối với hắn gật đầu.

Hắn lại chỉ vào dưới góc phải viết không được nhìn chữ: "Nói là cho ta sao?"

"Đúng."

"Lại Quan Lâm, ngươi biến thái không biến thái."

Lời nói rõ ràng là giận dữ mắng mỏ, nhưng ta cùng hắn lại tại không gian chật hẹp bên trong cười ra tiếng. Lúc này nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, cất giấu ngươi ta đều biết bí mật.

30.

Cacbon-axit phải thêm băng, bên người phải có ngươi, ta nghĩ ta rốt cục cũng có thể hưởng thụ cái này khô nóng mùa hạ.

"Uy, ngươi nói hữu tình người vì cái gì có thể cuối cùng thành thân thuộc?"

"Có thể là bởi vì yêu nhau người cuối cùng đều sẽ ỷ lại yêu ôm nhau."

【? / Ung / đan /? 】 cacbon-axit

↓

【 đan Ung / bình bất tỉnh 】 cacbon-axit

by củi mục sữa bò

Toàn văn xong

==============================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Đã lâu không gặp nha. Ta cũng quên bao lâu, nhưng không cao hơn nửa tháng nha.

Có phải là nhìn thấy đổi mới phản ứng đầu tiên đều là yêu đương chủ nghĩa duy tâm, kết quả nhìn thấy một cái thật nhiều dấu chấm hỏi văn cảm thấy không hiểu thấu!

Kết cục tại cuối cùng a, kỳ thật cái này văn có tính không đồng nhân ta cũng xoắn xuýt một hồi, ta không hề có ý gì khác, chính là biểu đạt một chút tình cảm bên trong phù hợp cái đề tài này, phù hợp có rất nhiều phương diện, tình cảm, nhu cầu còn có thời cơ chín muồi.

Cuối cùng cáo tri đáp án ngôi thứ nhất là nhỏ lại, hắn đối nhỏ dữu tình cảm chuẩn xác định nghĩa là cảm kích, thầm mến kỳ thật có chút chống đỡ không lên, càng nhiều hơn chính là sùng bái cùng ngưỡng mộ. Nhưng cái này bản thân liền là dễ dàng lẫn lộn tình cảm, may mắn nhỏ bất tỉnh đồng học kịp thời xuất hiện.

Viết cái này văn thời điểm ta uống ba chén nuôi vui nhiều, sữa cũng không uống trà, cacbon-axit cũng không uống, bất quá viết xong về sau ta xuống lầu mua một chén Cocacola.

Tình cảm phần lớn là như thế, muốn vòng chuyển một chút mới có thể gặp được đối người.

Thầm mến tâm tư, những cái kia nói không nên lời, nuốt xuống biểu đạt, hẳn là rất nhiều người đều trải qua đi.

Kia, ta cũng chúc các ngươi tìm tới chuyên thuộc về các ngươi more perfect than Helvetica, hoặc là điều hòa cay đắng sữa đóng, hoặc là bảo tồn cacbon-axit khối băng, hoặc là cái khác đủ loại.

Đừng đi đưa tay bắt gió, mà là muốn cảm thụ.

Mới văn muốn viết chính là đợi thêm một chút a, bận đến vô không truy tinh cũng là thần nha.

Ta vẫn là thật thích tiểu Đào chó săn nhỏ thiết lập, bất quá nơi này cũng không tính, về sau viết đi, cái kéo coi như!

Ta cũng không phải bình bất tỉnh viết lách a, cuộc sống tương lai tất nhiên là tốt, cần gì phải ta lại nhiều phí miệng lưỡi đâu.

Dù sao tất cả mọi người thật là tốt rất tốt.

Huống chi, đây chỉ là cái đại cương văn nha.


	97. Chapter 97

00

Thời trung học yêu đương, là trên bảng đen phấn viết ma sát vết tích, là bàn đọc sách đường bên trong thật dày bài tập sách bên trong xen lẫn tờ giấy, là một lời thích cùng đầy tràn khóe mắt yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình là may mắn, bởi vì tại mình cái kia tốt nhất thời đại bên trong, như vậy rõ ràng thích qua một người, thích đến ngày sau Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng trong mắt đều rốt cuộc dung không được bất luận kẻ nào.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng minh bạch, mình cuối cùng là không có may mắn như vậy, thời đại thiếu niên yêu thương cuối cùng cũng chỉ là trận vô tật mà chấm dứt đơn hướng mũi tên thôi.

Ngươi nhìn, người ta căn bản liền không có đem ngươi để ở trong lòng, ngươi còn vụng trộm nhớ thương người ta nhiều năm như vậy.

01

Ung Thánh Hựu từng vô số lần ở trong mơ ảo tưởng qua hắn cùng Khương Daniel gặp nhau lần nữa lúc tình cảnh.

Có lẽ là tại người nào đó sóng triều động đầu đường, Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng cõng mình đổ đầy soạn bài tài liệu giảng dạy cặp công văn đứng tại đường cái một bên, tại qua đường biển người bên trong phát hiện một vòng diễm lệ kim hoàng màu tóc.

Lại có lẽ là tại đại học cổng, Ung Thánh Hựu đang xoắn xuýt cơm trưa đến tột cùng là muốn ăn nhà nào quán ven đường lúc, tại chen chúc trong đám người một chút liền nhận ra mặt của đối phương.

Nhưng ngươi biết, trong hiện thực ở đâu ra nhiều như vậy lãng mạn tình tiết, cái gì cái gọi là ngẫu nhiên gặp cùng trùng hợp tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân hoàn toàn không thành lập, rõ ràng tại cùng một chỗ thành thị hai người lại không còn có đánh qua đối mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel trùng phùng hay là tại hai người tốt nghiệp trung học mười năm sau, hai người cộng đồng anh em tốt Kim Tại Hoán kết hôn điển lễ bên trên.

Lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu là từ không tham gia những này cái gọi là họp lớp kết hôn khánh điển, cho nên liền xem như bản thân hảo bằng hữu Kim Tại Hoán hôn lễ mời, hắn đều do dự.

Phiền phức, quan trọng hơn chính là Ung Thánh Hựu dạy học đại học còn tại vùng ngoại thành, cũng không có thời gian. Từ thời học sinh lên, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phá lệ chán ghét những này mặt mũi giao lưu.

Có lẽ nguyên nhân chính là như thế, mãi cho đến lớp mười một, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là độc lai độc vãng. Thậm chí ngay cả nhà mình chủ nhiệm lớp cũng bắt đầu bởi vì hoài nghi đem Ung Thánh Hựu gọi vào văn phòng hỏi, có phải là trong lớp người cố ý cô lập Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là hướng về phía chủ nhiệm lớp lắc đầu, lại tiếp tục lấy độc lập độc hành.

Loại này độc hành một mực tiếp tục đến Khương Daniel chuyển tới.

02

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại tiếp vào Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại sử dụng sau này tốc độ nhanh nhất của mình chạy đến hôn lễ hiện trường đến.

Kim Tại Hoán hắn nói, Khương Daniel cũng tới...

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ngồi tại mình đối diện Khương Daniel, đang do dự nên như thế nào giả vờ như bình tĩnh đánh lên cái bắt chuyện, đối phương liền mở miệng, cười nói lấy đã lâu không gặp.

"Ừm, đã lâu không gặp" Ung Thánh Hựu cười về.

Ngươi tóc so với cấp ba lúc ngắn chút đâu, tóc đổi thành ngân sắc sao, thật thích hợp ngươi. Tây trang màu đen mặc ở trên người của ngươi cũng là đẹp đẽ như vậy... Chúng ta Daniel, giống như là biến chút, nhưng cười lên lại cùng mười năm trước.

Mười năm, ngươi cùng ta giống như là cách một cái Ngân Hà, ta đối ngươi bây giờ lác đác không có mấy hiểu rõ đều là nghe nói, mà ngươi đối ta cũng gần như hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Nhưng ngươi một cười lên, ta đã cảm thấy, giống như là ngươi dưới lầu chờ ta đi lúc đi học, mà ta chỉ là thật dài ngủ một giấc.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cười, nhìn đối phương mặt, nghĩ làm cho đối phương trong trí nhớ mình vĩnh viễn là vui vẻ dáng vẻ.

Nhưng làm sao, hết lần này tới lần khác mũi lại bốc đồng chua.

03

"Nghe nói ca thành giáo sư đại học? Thật lợi hại đâu" Khương Daniel mở miệng lơ đãng nhấc lên chủ đề.

"Không có không có, hiện tại chỉ là giáo sư trợ lý thôi, " Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng bày đầu, "Daniel hiện tại cũng là tổng giám đốc, lợi hại hơn ta nhiều hơn nhiều "

"Không... Hay là ca lợi hại" Khương Daniel nói dứt lời sau thấp đầu, dừng một chút, nói tiếp "Thánh Hựu ca từ trước kia bắt đầu, vẫn đều rất lợi hại."

"Đi hai ngươi, thương nghiệp lẫn nhau thổi không xong a" tân lang Kim Tại Hoán xông lên đánh gãy hai người đối thoại, "Hôm nay lão tử mới là nhân vật chính "

"Tốt tốt tốt, chúng ta Kim ca sĩ ngươi là nhân vật chính" Khương Daniel cười một thanh kéo qua uống có chút say khướt Kim Tại Hoán, "Không nghĩ tới chúng ta Tại Hoán tiền đồ a, vậy mà là ta ba trong đó cái thứ nhất kết hôn!"

"Ta đã sớm biết ta sẽ là cái thứ nhất kết hôn" Kim Tại Hoán giống như là đang lầm bầm lầu bầu, lại chuyển đề tài "Đúng, Daniel a, ngươi công ty gần nhất không phải đang tìm âm nhạc phụ đạo sao, ta nhìn Thánh Hựu ca liền rất thích hợp, hắn đại học giáo âm nhạc "

Khương Daniel công ty là một nhà diễn nghệ công ty, tại Khương Daniel phụ thân đột nhiên sau khi qua đời, năm gần mười tám tuổi Khương Daniel nhận nhiệm vụ lúc lâm nguy, bốc lên chỉ trích cùng nguy hiểm kế thừa công ty của phụ thân. Nhưng vạn hạnh chính là, Khương Daniel năng lực không có làm cho tất cả mọi người thất vọng.

Gần nhất Khương Daniel công ty dự định từ thuần yêu đậu hình thức chuyển hình thực lực phái phong cách, bởi vì Khương Daniel cảm thấy thần tượng cái này phần cơm ăn không quá lâu, nhưng trước mắt công ty gấp thiếu một cái âm nhạc chỉ đạo.

"Tại Hoán được a, lời này của ngươi điểm tỉnh ta" Khương Daniel giống như là đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ cười vỗ vỗ Kim Tại Hoán phía sau lưng.

Kim Tại Hoán bị hắn chụp trong lúc nhất thời có chút không xuyên thấu qua được khí, khục hai lần "Đại ca, ngươi chụp chết ta tính "

Kim Tại Hoán còn chưa nói xong hai câu nói, liền bị Khương Daniel chắn miệng "Thánh Hựu ca cảm thấy thế nào "

Có lẽ là bởi vì nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hồi phục, Khương Daniel lại nói tiếp đi "Đương nhiên, khẳng định sẽ cho ca đẹp mắt báo đáp, số lượng tuyệt đối thiếu không được "

"Không được đi Daniel... Ta trình độ không đủ "

"Không đủ cái rắm! Con mẹ nó ngươi đại học Thiên Thiên môn chuyên ngành thành tích thứ nhất, ở đây trang cái gì" Kim Tại Hoán xảy ra bất ngờ rượu điên dọa Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một cái.

04

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất cuối cùng vẫn là đáp ứng, nhưng cũng xách điều kiện.

Nhất định phải tại mình đại học công cộng khóa trong phòng học dạy học, dù sao hiểu rõ về sau Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện, Khương Daniel công ty cách chỗ mình ở thực tế là quá xa.

"Cho nên tiếp theo album, các ngươi chủ đánh phong cách là cái gì đây, Daniel "

"Yêu đương, chúng ta bộ viên đề nghị, nói hiện tại thanh niên đều thích nghe cái này."

"... Tốt."

05

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ngồi tại bục giảng hạ bồi đội viên mình nghe giảng bài Khương Daniel, đột nhiên cảm thấy cái gì đều không thay đổi.

Hắn hay là cái kia nghe xong khóa liền sẽ mệt rã rời thiếu niên.

Nhớ đến lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu lớp mười một, bị chủ nhiệm lớp cứng rắn kéo lấy đi tham gia cái kêu cái gì 110 hay là 101 âm nhạc hoạt động, nói là để Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều giao chút bằng hữu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không vui lòng, nhưng lại lười nhác phản kháng, cứ như vậy tham gia, đi đến mới phát hiện chung quanh một đám lớp mười học đệ học muội, liền tự mình một cái lớp mười một đồng phục ở đây xử lấy phá lệ chói mắt.

Nhưng tựa hồ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là nơi này khiến người chú mục nhất cái kia.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới là. A, không đúng, muốn gọi hắn Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel ấn tượng đầu tiên cũng không tốt, lúc này mới lớp mười liền làm trái nội quy trường học nhiễm cái tiên diễm màu hồng phấn màu tóc, còn đánh nhiều như vậy lỗ tai, lộ ra có chút xã hội.

Thậm chí liền đối phương hướng mình đáp lời phương thức đều mang những này không hiểu thấu.

"Nha, là học trưởng đâu, dữu. . . Dùng? Thánh Hựu" màu hồng tóc phối hợp tiến đến trước ngực của mình nhìn chằm chằm bảng tên nhìn, hoàn toàn không cố vấn mình mới là tiền bối.

Huống chi, danh tự còn đọc sai.

"Là Ung Thánh Hựu, " Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, cũng học đối phương bộ đáng tiến đến đối phương trước ngực nhìn xem bảng tên bên trên chữ nói "Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng học."

"Gọi ta Khương Daniel "

"Nhưng ngươi rõ ràng gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện "

"Học trưởng" đột nhiên tại Khương Daniel sau lưng một cái khuôn mặt tròn trịa niên đệ không biết từ cái kia chui ra, nói "Nhà chúng ta hài tử đầu óc không được tốt lắm, ngươi dùng thuận hắn, thông cảm hắn một chút, gọi Daniel là được "

Lại không phải ba tuổi tiểu hài tử, Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng nghĩ, nhưng lại bởi vì tựa hồ không nghĩ tới nhiều dây dưa, liền gọi câu Daniel sau liền đi.

Nhưng ai biết, từ ngày đó về sau, cái này phấn tóc Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, không biết còn tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel khi dễ.

Nhưng cũng chỉ có Kim Tại Hoán biết, so với khi dễ đến, nói là mê đệ hai chữ này càng chuẩn xác một chút.

Đang nghe đến người ta học trưởng hát hai câu ca về sau liền đi bắt chuyện, Thiên Thiên đi theo người học trưởng phía sau cái mông chạy, không phải mê đệ là cái gì.

Trong ngày nghỉ còn cứng rắn là theo chân người ta lớp mười một chương trình học đi bên trên phụ đạo ban, chính là vì ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh. Rõ ràng đi cũng hoàn toàn nghe không hiểu chương trình học, chỉ biết đi ngủ.

Nhưng ngươi biết không, tình cảm bên trong sợ nhất chính là, một người vô ý, một cái khác lại động tình.

06

"Lão sư, lúc ngươi đi học thích qua người khác sao" lớp học khe hở, Khương Daniel công ty kỳ hạ kia đám trẻ con nhóm liền bắt đầu lên hống, nói cái gì lão sư trưởng phải thật là dễ nhìn, năm đó khẳng định có rất nhiều không muốn người biết tình cảm kinh lịch.

"Thích qua đây" Ung Thánh Hựu cười đưa lưng về phía bọn nhỏ sát bảng đen.

"Vậy lão sư thích người nhất định dáng dấp đặc biệt đẹp đẽ đi!"

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu Oppa mới không phải loại kia xem mặt người đâu! Hắn khẳng định thích loại kia đặc biệt có tài hoa "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đám hài tử này nhóm líu ríu, cười nói "Các ngươi nói đều đúng, hắn... Là cái sẽ phát sáng người."

"Vậy lão sư là thế nào thích hắn a "

"Tốt, lên lớp" Ung Thánh Hựu cười xoay người lại buông xuống bảng đen xát, giống con quỷ kế được như ý con mèo.

"Cắt. Lão sư quỷ hẹp hòi "

"Ta nhìn các ngươi là muốn làm phát ra tiếng luyện tập nữa nha "

Đúng vậy a, là thế nào thích đây này. Thời gian quá dài, Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhanh muốn nhớ không rõ cái này nguyên nhân trong đó. Chỉ nhớ rõ mình thích hắn thích muốn chết, bây giờ lại ngay cả vì sao thích đều nhanh muốn quên.

07

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ phải tự mình lần thứ nhất phát giác mình thích Khương Daniel, là ở trong mơ mộng thấy Khương Daniel ngày thứ hai.

Trong mộng Khương Daniel hôn lấy mình, xâm chiếm lấy mình, Ung Thánh Hựu không nguyện ý thừa nhận, tự mình làm liên quan tới Khương Daniel mộng xuân.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên mạng lục soát hiện tượng này thời điểm, đạt được kết quả để Ung Thánh Hựu lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn thừa nhận.

Nhưng khi Ung Thánh Hựu ra khỏi nhà nhìn thấy tại cửa ra vào chờ mình đi học Khương Daniel lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy Khương Daniel liền ngay cả màu hồng sợi tóc đều tại blingbling phát ra ánh sáng.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như trùng hợp đi ngang qua Khương Daniel cửa lớp học, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng nữ đồng học tràn đầy phấn khởi nói chuyện trời đất, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buổi sáng Khương Daniel vừa đưa cho mình kẹo mềm đều là chua.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận mệnh, tốt a, mình coi như là thích niên đệ thì thế nào. Liền một chút xíu thích, mình có thể hảo hảo giấu đi.

Có ít người nói, một chút liền động tâm người, làm sao nhịn tâm làm bằng hữu.

Nhưng làm bằng hữu mới động tâm người, muốn ta làm sao có ý tứ đem thích nói ra miệng.

08

Chương trình học kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel kêu gọi nhà mình bọn nhỏ ngồi xe về công ty, lại bản thân lưu tại trong phòng học, phối hợp đốt điếu thuốc.

"Còn có chuyện gì sao, Daniel?"

"Ca năm đó có người thích, ta cũng không biết đâu."

"Ngươi lúc đó cùng ngươi trong lớp nữ ngồi cùng bàn yêu đương thời điểm, không phải cũng không có nói cho ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến Khương Daniel bên người vươn tay bóp đối phương khói, "Không nghĩ tới ngươi bắt đầu hút thuốc, bớt hút một chút, đối thân thể không tốt."

Nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là muốn cảm tạ Khương Daniel, bởi vì nếu như không phải là bởi vì Khương Daniel năm đó kết bạn gái, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không biết mình như thế có diễn kỹ thiên phú.

Rõ ràng trong đáy lòng đang gọi lấy nhanh lên chia tay đi, trên mặt lại cười chúc phúc. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình là cái ác độc người, vậy mà Thiên Thiên ngóng trông cái này tiểu cô nương khả ái, có thể từ trên thế giới này biến mất liền tốt.

Khi Khương Daniel cười hì hì ngăn đón mình nữ ngồi cùng bàn bả vai nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu giới thiệu đây là bạn gái hắn một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy, nguyên lai trên thế giới này thương nhất không phải trên mặt vừa lên thanh xuân đậu, cũng không phải cảm mạo lúc phát sốt yết hầu.

Giống có nhỏ kim đâm tại trong lòng của mình, một chút một chút.

Nhưng lại vẫn là cười nói "Có đúng không, Daniel làm sao không còn sớm nói cho ca, thật sự là xứng đâu."

Ngươi biết đầy trời tinh hoa ngữ là cái gì sao, là cam nguyện làm vai phụ, ta giấu trong lòng đối ngươi yêu, không có ai biết ta một mực yêu ngươi, như cái giấu trong lòng tang vật tên trộm đồng dạng, chưa từng dám đem mình lộ ra ngoài giữa ban ngày.

09

"Ca ngươi biết, mới ba tháng liền chia tay, mà lại bắt đầu cùng kết thúc đều là đối phương nói ra trước không phải sao" Khương Daniel không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu, lại đốt điếu thuốc.

"Vậy ngươi cũng là giấu diếm ta a, " Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nhìn xem Khương Daniel đốt thuốc động tác.

"Hai chuyện này sao có thể đánh đồng, ca, ngươi năm đó thích ai vậy, ta làm sao hoàn toàn cũng chưa nghe nói qua."

"Làm sao không thể đánh đồng." Ung Thánh Hựu một tay lấy đối phương khói từ trong miệng đoạt lại, ngay trước mặt của đối phương bóp khói ném vào thùng rác, "Ta không thích mùi khói."

"Kia ca thích nam nhân sao, hút thuốc nam nhân."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, hết lần này tới lần khác cái này lúc trước liền giày vò lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến chết vẫn sĩ diện diễn kỹ lại thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện.

"Cái trước thích, cái sau... Không đâu."

10

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới, mình cứ như vậy thành Khương Daniel bạn trên giường. Sự tình luôn luôn đến đột nhiên như vậy.

Có lẽ đối phương chỉ là ngẫu nhiên lên hào hứng, mà mình cũng chỉ là thuận theo tâm ý. Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không cự tuyệt Khương Daniel, càng không muốn cự tuyệt.

Huống chi, hết thảy đều đến như vậy tự nhiên.

"Uy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện" Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào Khương Daniel đầu vai, nhìn chằm chằm đối phương ngân sắc tóc nhọn hỏi "Ta không biết ngươi còn có thể tiếp nhận nam nhân."

"Ca không cũng giống vậy giấu diếm ta "

Thời trung học lúc, vô luận Khương Daniel làm sao cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giảng gọi mình Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu đều vẫn là thích gọi hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà lại chỉ ở chỉ có hai người thời điểm gọi như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc ngốc cảm thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái tên này, là chỉ có chính mình sẽ kêu đặc thù tiêu ký.

Nhưng về sau, trên giường phiên vân phúc vũ lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ thói quen kêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu vừa gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái tên này, đối phương đều sẽ tận lực đỉnh càng sâu, giống như là tại trừng phạt chính mình nói, muốn gọi Daniel.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Daniel là rất nhiều rất nhiều người, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái tên này, có thể hay không để ta tự tư coi là —— là của ta.

11

Kỳ thật hai người phân biệt cũng rất đơn giản.

Ung Thánh Hựu so Khương Daniel lớn hơn một khóa, tự nhiên là muốn đi trước.

Buổi lễ tốt nghiệp ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu là dự định muốn thổ lộ, cho nên mới sẽ đơn độc tại giáo học lâu đằng sau hẹn Khương Daniel ra.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta muốn tốt nghiệp" Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực giả vờ như vân đạm phong khinh dáng vẻ, lớn tiếng nói.

"Thánh Hựu ca ta biết, mà lại gọi ta Daniel" Khương Daniel giống như là bị Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm hù đến bịt lấy lỗ tai nói.

"Cho nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta có lời muốn nói với ngươi..."

"A, quà tốt nghiệp đúng không, ta quên mất, xin lỗi nữa nha ca "

"Không phải cái này... Ta nói chính là khác a Khương Nghĩa Kiện "

"Ca tốt nghiệp vui vẻ! Nhất định là cái này đúng không" Khương Daniel cười hì hì ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, vỗ vỗ đối phương phía sau lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu vào đối phương cái cổ, nhẹ gật đầu, không có lại nói tiếp.

Ngươi không có không bỏ được, ta cũng không tiện khổ sở.

12

Người trưởng thành thế giới liền một điểm tốt, có thể để cho say rượu thổ chân ngôn trở nên tình có thể hiểu.

Cho nên khi Kim Tại Hoán hài tử lúc sinh ra đời trên bàn rượu, Kim Tại Hoán ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai giống đứa bé đồng dạng khóc không còn hình dáng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể có cớ, đương nhiên thay thế bởi vì công sự chưa có thể đến tới hiện trường Khương Daniel uống nhiều mấy chén.

Cách những bạn học khác nhóm về sau đứt quãng mà nói, Ung Thánh Hựu tại chỗ liền uống đoạn mất phiến, ôm ở cái kia cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ khóc, đem Kim Tại Hoán đều cho làm hạ thấp đi.

Về sau khóc mệt mỏi không có tiếng, xem xét, gục ở chỗ này triệt để ngủ chết rồi.

Lại về sau, Kim Tại Hoán cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại, Khương Daniel khiêng Ung Thánh Hựu liền định chạy, lại bị Kim Tại Hoán kéo qua nói cái gì, sau khi nói xong ôm Ung Thánh Hựu đi.

Bọn hắn nói, Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, giống như là ôm cái bảo bối, cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

Không bao lâu, các bạn học liền lại tiếp vào thiệp cưới —— đến từ Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn thiệp mời.

Nghe nói là Khương Daniel trước biểu bạch, nói mình những ngày này ở chung xuống tới phát hiện không thể rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Khói cùng ta "

"Ngươi "

Cứ như vậy bốn chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu mười năm đơn phương yêu mến kết thúc.

13

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu là vừa thấy đã yêu, cho nên mới sẽ quấn quít chặt lấy.

Cái gọi là ba tháng bạn gái chỉ là vì để ngươi ăn dấm, cái gì muốn gọi ta Daniel chỉ là bởi vì cái từ này phát âm từ trong miệng ngươi nói ra đặc biệt gợi cảm, cái gì cái gọi là âm nhạc đạo sư chỉ là ta tìm hiểu nguồn gốc lấy cớ.

Chỉ là bởi vì ta muốn gặp ngươi.

Nói xong nghiệp vui vẻ nhưng thật ra là muốn nói cho ngươi đừng đi.

Nói đã lâu không gặp trong nội tâm lại tại phàn nàn vì cái gì không tìm đến mình.

Ngươi biết không, khi ngươi nói mình đi học lúc thích qua người khác lúc, trái tim của ta nhanh đau muốn chết, nhưng ta nghĩ lượt tất cả cùng ngươi từng có liên hệ người, lại tìm không thấy một người so ta còn đặc biệt.

A, nguyên lai ngươi thích người là ta.

Ngươi thích ta, vì cái gì như thế dễ hiểu dễ hiểu đạo lý ta qua mười năm mới hiểu được.

Cho nên mới sẽ trên thân thể chiếm hữu ngươi, nghĩ đến mười năm tối thiểu thân thể dù sao cũng nên cũng thích ta một lần, dù sao ta thế nhưng là chịu đựng tính tình yêu ngươi mười năm.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trong lồng ngực của mình sớm đã tiến vào mộng đẹp Ung Thánh Hựu, gấp rút mình ôm cường độ để cho mình cùng đối phương mật tia hợp phùng chăm chú kề nhau.

Những này, tạm thời liền không trước nói cho ca đi, dù sao, còn nhiều thời gian.

14

"Ngươi biết vì cái gì ta tại kết hôn lúc nói, ta đã sớm biết hai người các ngươi không thể so với ta trước kết hôn sao "

Tại Khương Daniel xông vào Kim Tại Hoán tiệc cưới muốn mang đi uống nhỏ nhặt Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, Kim Tại Hoán giữ chặt nói.

"... Vì cái gì."

"Mẹ nó ba người đi liền lão tử một cái là thẳng, hai cái tương hỗ thấy vừa mắt còn chết kìm nén diễn thất tình, mười năm hai cái ngu xuẩn phương thức liên lạc đều không thay đổi chính là chết sĩ diện không liên hệ đối phương ta nếu không tranh khẩu khí cho ngươi hai sáng tạo cái trùng phùng cơ hội, mẹ hắn hai ngươi ngu xuẩn đời này đều đều được không "

Làm báo đáp, Khương Daniel tại bản thân kết hôn điển lễ bên trên, tuyển dụng vờn quanh thức led vô tuyến phát ra Kim Tại Hoán cao trung lúc xấu chiếu.

Đây đều là nói sau.


	98. Chapter 98

Rong biển canh

Nuôi gà hai trận danh dự tràng trưởng Lưu Năng:

Đi cái tâm đi cái dạ dày theo thường lệ ooc

Bận quá trứng ny sinh nhật vừa vặn đụng vào khóa thiết deadline không có cách nào bóp một chút phát

Kích tình mã văn 7000+ vừa thối vừa dài chính là ta

Hậu thiên mọi người liền có thể ăn được đám bà lớn tiệc ta chén này rong biển canh trước hết cho các vị súc miệng đi

Tư tâm xen lẫn một điểm tước rái cá lượng không nhiều liền không đánh tag

Một túi huy tag vẫn là muốn đánh bởi vì ta cảm thấy do ta viết hắn còn rất khả ái (góp biểu mặt)

Tóm lại (nghiêm túc mặt) chúc trứng ny sinh nhật vui vẻ vui vẻ soái khí mỗi một ngày

1

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc tỉnh lại Khương Daniel còn ngủ, một cái cánh tay bá đạo nằm ngang ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng. Ung Thánh Hựu mặt chôn ở Khương Daniel ngực, hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel chậm chạp mà hữu lực nhịp tim, một tiếng một tiếng đập vào vành tai của mình bên trên, run lên. Màn cửa không có kéo căng, một điểm quang từ cái kia đạo tinh tế trong khe xuyên thấu vào, trong không khí có nhỏ bé bụi hạt trôi nổi phun trào.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có gấp rời giường, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, phát xoáy cọ tại Khương Daniel trong cổ. Khương Daniel trên cằm khó giải quyết một điểm thanh ra hiện tại trong tầm mắt của hắn, sau đó là khẽ nhếch bờ môi, cái mũi, nốt ruồi nước mắt, rủ xuống lông mi, hắn đem toàn bộ Khương Daniel cất vào con mắt.

Khương Daniel ngủ rất ngon, hơi thở an ổn lại kéo dài, đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán, nóng một chút mang một ít khí ẩm. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy ngứa, muốn cười lại muốn hôn hắn. Hắn đưa tay sờ sờ Khương Daniel bờ môi, nhẹ nói: "Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel nghe thấy, nhưng là không hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, một chân còn đạp ở trong mơ. Hắn khàn khàn cuống họng ừ một tiếng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt một chút, con mắt còn không có mở ra liền cúi đầu hôn hắn, từ mí mắt thân đến chóp mũi, cuối cùng liếm liếm môi của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu bị thân phải một mặt ẩm ướt, hắn bưng lấy Khương Daniel cái cằm cười: "Ngươi làm sao cùng chó con đồng dạng a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ còn nói: "Chó con, sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu lại thân hai ngụm, không đầy một lát lông xù đầu to liền đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu hõm vai bên trong không nhúc nhích, hắn lại ngủ.

Lý Đại Huy xe đã sớm dưới lầu chờ lấy, nhỏ Tiểu Bạch Bạch một cỗ dừng ở đường răng bên cạnh giống một con cắt màn thầu. Hắn co lại tại điều khiển vị bên trên đâm điện thoại, nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu loảng xoảng gõ cửa sổ xe thanh âm giật nảy mình, hai tay khoanh tay cơ con mắt trừng phải căng tròn, cùng bị nắm chặt cái đuôi con thỏ nhỏ, thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt sau mới nheo lại mắt lộ ra cái cười ngây ngô.

"Ca, ngươi tới rồi." Lý Đại Huy đem mình kéo thành một đầu mì sợi, duỗi dài cánh tay đi mở phụ xe cửa, "Mau vào, bên ngoài mà lạnh đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào phụ xe, vừa đeo lên giây nịt an toàn nút thắt, Khương Daniel điện thoại liền đánh tới.

"Đi đâu... Đi mua đồ ăn nha." Ung Thánh Hựu một tay nắm chặt điện thoại, một tay bóp áo len bên trên lề mề ra mao cầu. Khương Daniel có đôi khi tựa như tiểu bằng hữu, phải dỗ dành lấy thuận, còn tốt Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn có một trăm điểm kiên nhẫn cùng yêu: "Lập tức quay lại a, ngươi lại ngủ một giấc, tỉnh lại liền có thể trông thấy ta."

Lý Đại Huy cái trán chống đỡ tại trên tay lái cười khanh khách: "Hai người các ngươi cũng quá dính nhau đi? Cái này mới tách ra mấy phút a."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại, nguýt hắn một cái: "Người lớn nói chuyện tiểu hài nhi chớ xen mồm."

"Dừng a!" Lý Đại Huy khinh thường nghẹn miệng, trong tay đánh lấy tay lái, bánh bao nhỏ ổn định lái ra chật hẹp lối đi nhỏ. Hắn tròng mắt xách nhất chuyển, thay đổi vẻ không phục, quay đầu cười hì hì hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ca cùng vị kia —— tại sao biết?"

Đến cùng là trẻ con con a, cảm xúc chuyển đổi cùng nhấn tiến nhanh giống như.

"Hai năm trước đi." Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống lông mi, nhìn chằm chằm móng tay biên giới một cây mềm mại gai ngược, cố gắng nghĩ lại, "Cái kia thiên hạ rất lớn mưa."

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, phảng phất lại ngửi được trong không khí mờ mịt hơi nước cùng bùn đất bị ướt nhẹp một điểm tanh.

2

Ung Thánh Hựu đại học đọc là tài chính học, sau khi tốt nghiệp vượt quá tất cả mọi người dự kiến mở một nhà mì sợi quán. Hắn mỗi ngày nấu canh gà, nổ sườn lợn rán, điều nước tương, buộc lên mộc nhĩ bên cạnh vải bông tạp dề tại khói lửa trùng thiên trong phòng bếp bận rộn.

"Không có có cái gì đặc biệt nguyên nhân." Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn mẹ giải thích, "Muốn làm, cho nên liền làm."

Ngữ khí qua quýt bình bình, giống như đang thảo luận ban đêm ăn cái gì đồng dạng bình thản.

Tiệm của hắn mở tại đường dành riêng cho người đi bộ cuối phố, chiêu bài là mấy cây nguyên sắc cây gỗ liều nhận, tên tiệm rất đơn giản, liền gọi nhà ăn. Khách nhân không nhiều cũng không ít, nhìn thời gian, cũng nhìn khí trời.

Tỉ như loại này trời mưa to, cơ hồ không có khách nhân nào tới cửa.

Lý Đại Huy ngồi tại trước quầy thu tiền ngủ gà ngủ gật, cánh tay bám lấy cái cằm, đầu từng chút từng chút. Trời đã hoàn toàn đen, ngoài cửa đèn đường điểm kia quang bị mưa rơi ẩm ướt, nhân ra giống bức tranh bên trên mơ hồ một điểm. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe một trận mà ào ào tiếng mưa rơi, nghĩ đến hôm nay đại khái có thể không tiếp tục kinh doanh.

"Đại Huy, về nhà ngủ đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng khò khè tiểu hài đầu lông, "Cài lấy lạnh."

Lý Đại Huy tỉnh, híp mắt trừng tròng mắt khoát khoát tay: "Không có chuyện, bạn trai ta nói chờ một lát mới có thể tới đón ta." Hắn đứng lên xách cánh tay duỗi lưng một cái: "Ca hôm nay sớm như vậy liền muốn đóng cửa sao?"

"Cái này thời tiết..." Nước mưa đánh vào cửa thủy tinh bên trên, rót thành từng đạo dòng nước, gấp rút hướng phía dưới trôi. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài: "Hay là về sớm một chút tắm nước nóng, thư thư phục phục nằm ở trên giường đi."

Hai người tiến vào phòng bếp mở một ngày đầu sau cùng giải quyết tốt hậu quả công việc, Lý Đại Huy rửa chén, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểm kê còn lại nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

"Ca, ta nói cho ngươi nha." Lý Đại Huy cầm chén xoa phải chi chi vang, có chút đắc ý nói, "Hôm nay có người tỷ tỷ khen ta đáng yêu, còn hỏi ta muốn số điện thoại di động nữa nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười: "Tốt, chờ chút Hữu Trấn đến, ta giúp ngươi nói cho hắn."

"Ca ——" Lý Đại Huy cong lên miệng kháng nghị, "Ngươi cũng không phải không biết Phác Hữu Trấn tên kia là cái bình dấm chua, ghét nhất."

Lý Đại Huy ngoài miệng nói chán ghét, một rửa xong bát đĩa hay là ngồi vào cạnh cửa rướn cổ lên chờ Phác Hữu Trấn. Ung Thánh Hựu đem giữ tươi hộp mã đủ, nhét vào tủ lạnh, hắn từ phòng bếp trên tường cửa sổ nhỏ bên trong nhìn Lý Đại Huy cái ót chi lăng ra một điểm đuôi tóc, giống bản thân hắn đồng dạng, xúc động nghịch ngợm, lại đáng yêu.

Ngoài cửa vang lên đầu máy tiếng kèn, một đạo sáng loáng ánh đèn đánh vào ướt sũng cửa thủy tinh bên trên. Lý Đại Huy nhảy lên một cái, nắm lên quầy thu ngân bên trên màu đỏ áo tơi hướng trên đầu bao, thanh âm che tại chống nước vải vóc bên trong buồn buồn: "Ca, ta đi trước á!"

Hắn kéo căng trong cổ dây nhỏ, lớn cỡ bàn tay mặt bị màu đỏ vải vóc che phủ tròn vo, nhìn qua giống truyện cổ tích bên trong cái kia thăm viếng bà ngoại tiểu hồng mạo. Ung Thánh Hựu tại cửa sổ nhỏ bên trong đối với hắn phất tay, sau đó nhìn hắn lỗ mãng đẩy cửa ra, biến mất trong đêm tối, phảng phất một con thoát ly chiếc lồng chim nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được mỉm cười: Trẻ tuổi thật tốt, yêu thật tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại phòng bếp đèn, hơn phân nửa mặt tiền cửa hàng đều rơi vào đen tối, chỉ có cổng một chiếc đèn huỳnh quang vẫn sáng, giống một con nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên qua trầm mặc bàn ghế, chuẩn bị dập tắt sau cùng ánh sáng.

Cửa bị đẩy ra, đìu hiu gió gào thét lên cùng nhau chen vào. Khương Daniel mặt kẹt tại trong khe cửa, biểu lộ có chút do dự. Thanh âm của hắn hỗn tạp tại tiếng mưa gió bên trong: "Xin hỏi... Hiện tại còn kinh doanh sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Ung Thánh Hựu rút tay về, ôn hòa nhếch miệng, "Mau vào đi, mưa rất lớn."

Cửa thủy tinh tại Khương Daniel sau lưng một lần nữa khép lại, phong hòa tiếng mưa rơi đều bị ngăn cách mở. Bọn hắn đứng tại mờ nhạt vòng sáng bên trong, bị vô tận đen tối vây quanh, phảng phất thân ở treo tại cô đơn trong vũ trụ nhỏ phi thuyền nhỏ.

3

Khương Daniel dáng vẻ rất chật vật, hạt dẻ sắc tóc cắt ngang trán ẩm ướt thành một sợi một sợi, âu phục dúm dó thiếp ở trên người. Mắt hắn híp lại nhìn trên tường menu, một giọt nước từ hắn thái dương nhỏ xuống đến, theo gương mặt chảy tới cái cằm nhọn, cuối cùng rơi vào áo sơmi trên cổ áo, bị hắn dùng tay áo loạn xạ lau khô.

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm đến một đầu màu trắng khăn mặt đưa cho hắn: "Ngài muốn ăn chút gì không đâu?"

Khương Daniel nắm bắt khăn mặt một mặt mờ mịt, hắn sững sờ trong chốc lát, ngượng ngùng nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ta không biết..."

"Sườn lợn rán mặt như thế nào đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu giơ ngón tay cái lên, "Nếm qua người đều nói cái này."

Khương Daniel cười, hắn dùng sức gật đầu, giống như thở dài một hơi giống như.

Sườn lợn rán là có sẵn, chỉ cần tại dầu nóng bên trong qua một lần liền có thể lên bàn. Đông lạnh qua sườn lợn rán hiện ra bạch, giống như là rơi sắc, thô sáp một khối ném vào chảo dầu, một nháy mắt có sự sống, kít một tiếng lăn lộn ra tinh tế bong bóng, chỉ chốc lát sau biến thành lấy vui kim hoàng, mùi thơm nức mũi. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong tủ lạnh xuất ra canh gà, đào ra một khối thêm một chút nước trong nồi nóng, hắn thừa dịp cái này đứng không mà xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhỏ dò xét Khương Daniel.

Hắn mở tiệm cũng có chút thời gian, khách nhân tới tới đi đi thấy một đợt lại một đợt. Muôn hình muôn vẻ người giấu trong lòng khác biệt tươi sống cố sự, tại không lớn trong quán cười khóc, mang theo nóng hổi nhân khí.

Khương Daniel trong tay còn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu cầm cho hắn khăn mặt, cúi đầu không biết đang nhìn cái gì, cả người đều cùng trời mưa đồng dạng vừa ướt lại tang, giống một con quên nhà ở nơi nào đại cẩu. Ung Thánh Hựu biết, chuyện xưa của hắn đại khái không phải vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới đại học năm 4 thực tập mình, mặc cùng Khương Daniel đồng dạng hình người dáng người âu phục, ngồi tại thành phố này tối cao nổi danh nhất căn cứ chính xác khoán trong cao ốc cùng băng lãnh số lượng liên hệ. Khi đó hắn cũng là tử khí nặng nề, một trái tim treo lấy, trống rỗng, tìm không thấy điểm rơi.

Canh gà lăn đi, ừng ực ừng ực hiện ra bọt khí, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm mặt ném vào, dùng đũa khuấy động hai lần, tế bạch mì sợi mềm nhũn chìm vào tươi hoàng nước canh bên trong, hòa làm một thể.

Nắm xanh biếc hành lá cắt phải nhỏ vụn, rơi tại mì nước bên trên, lại đắp lên xốp giòn kim hoàng nổ sườn lợn rán, cuối cùng xối bên trên đặc biệt giọng nước tương, món ăn này liền xong rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trừ độc trong tủ xuất ra một bộ đồ ăn, có chút không đúng lúc nghĩ đến, Khương Daniel nhìn qua giống như so với mình còn muốn nhỏ một chút đâu.

Mì sợi nóng hôi hổi đáp xuống Khương Daniel trước mặt, ánh mắt của hắn lấp lóe, chậm rãi đỡ lấy bát, ngẩng đầu đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời cảm tạ: "Tạ ơn, rất thơm." Hắn miệng nhỏ ăn canh, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy ánh mắt của hắn trốn ở bốc hơi sương mù đằng sau lặng lẽ đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, quay người về phòng bếp. Trong ngăn tủ còn có một số làm rong biển, hắn xuất ra một điểm đến ngâm. Tỏi mạt cùng thịt bò phiến đều là chuẩn bị tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chén nhỏ trang cùng một chỗ, để ở một bên.

Rong biển canh chi tại Ung Thánh Hựu là một loại đặc biệt tồn tại, khi còn bé quẳng đau nhức bị mắng khóc chít chít thời điểm, mụ mụ liền sẽ cho hắn nấu một bát, nói uống hết thảy đều sẽ tốt. Sau khi lớn lên biết cái này bất quá lừa gạt tiểu hài tử trò xiếc, lại cũng không thể phủ nhận rong biển canh để người an tâm ấm áp, nóng hầm hập uống một hớp xuống dưới, từ yết hầu ấm đến dạ dày, tâm cũng bị lấp đầy.

Một bát rong biển canh, là Ung Thánh Hựu tại cái này đêm mưa có thể cho Khương Daniel duy nhất một điểm an ủi.

4

Khương Daniel kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt cắn sườn lợn rán, trông thấy rong biển canh đặc biệt chớ kinh ngạc, đầu lưỡi đến cứng cả lại: "Cho... Cho ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay bỏng đến đỏ lên, hắn a hai cái nắm vành tai của mình, cười tủm tỉm: "Vị cuối cùng khách nhân đặc biệt lễ vật, uống lúc còn nóng đi."

Thanh tịnh nước canh bốc hơi nóng, màu xanh sẫm rong biển kết, cạn màu tương thịt bò phiến, hương khí hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, điểm xuyết lấy một điểm đậu cà vỏ tương mặn tươi, để người muốn ăn mở rộng, cũng làm cho người mũi mỏi nhừ. Khương Daniel cúi đầu trầm mặc nửa ngày, hai viên to như hạt đậu nước mắt lăn tiến rong biển trong canh, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy bùm một tiếng vang, nước mắt kia ném ra nho nhỏ bọt nước, chìm vào đi, biến mất.

Khương Daniel xóa hai lần con mắt, giống như cảm thấy mất mặt, y nguyên ngoan cường cúi đầu: "Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta."

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng kinh ngạc, trùng hợp như vậy sao, "Vậy liền chúc ngươi sinh nhật vui vẻ nha."

"Thế nhưng là ta hôm nay làm vô cùng vô cùng hỏng bét sự tình." Khương Daniel thanh âm mang một điểm giọng nghẹn ngào, "Toàn bộ đoàn đội một tháng tâm huyết đều bị ta làm hư."

Ung Thánh Hựu há to miệng, không biết nên nói cái gì.

An ủi người là một hạng việc cần kỹ thuật, Ung Thánh Hựu không quá am hiểu. Lý Đại Huy cũng bởi vì dạng này chuyện như vậy ở trước mặt hắn khóc qua cái mũi, hắn đối sách chính là làm một phần nhỏ hài thích ăn đồ ăn, kéo kéo tay nhỏ bé của hắn đối với hắn nói: "Không phải lỗi của ngươi." Nhưng là câu nói này tại Khương Daniel chỗ này rõ ràng không thích hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, tại Khương Daniel đối diện ngồi xuống, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu một túm tội nghiệp ngốc mao, ôn nhu che ở hắn trên bàn nắm thành quả đấm tay, giống ca ca vỗ vỗ.

"Ta không quá sẽ an ủi người, nhưng là ngươi phải biết, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Lai lịch không thể quyến luyến, đáng để mong chờ chỉ có phía trước."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, lông mi bên trên còn mang theo một hạt nước mắt, theo động tác của hắn lung lay sắp đổ. Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là nhìn một vệt ánh sáng. Nắm đấm của hắn buông lỏng, triển khai, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay biến thành một khối mềm mại bọt biển.

"Ngươi làm rong biển canh ăn thật ngon." Hắn nói, "Ta về sau còn có thể tới sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, tựa như Khương Daniel đang đánh dương trước một khắc thò đầu vào hỏi hắn "Còn kinh doanh sao" lúc trả lời như vậy nói.

Đây là chuyện xưa bắt đầu.

5

Ung Thánh Hựu chọn rong biển mười phần giảng cứu, muốn treo sương trắng, nhan sắc không thể quá sâu cũng không thể quá nhỏ bé, màu xanh nâu tốt nhất, tính chất muốn dày, không thể có bùn cát.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở trước gian hàng sờ một cái xem nhìn, Lý Đại Huy đứng tại phía sau hắn dẫn theo một túi nhựa như nước trong veo món rau, vội vàng hỏi hắn: "Sau đó thì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu: "Về sau sự tình ngươi không phải biết đến sao?"

Lý Đại Huy vỗ trán một cái, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Đúng nga."

Khương Daniel xuất hiện lần nữa là hai tuần lễ sau cuối tuần, cố chấp yếu điểm lão bản tự mình làm rong biển canh.

Lý Đại Huy trong tay tờ đơn đều nhanh túa ra cái động, hắn cường điệu ba lần "Có lỗi với chúng ta menu bên trên không có rong biển canh" không có kết quả về sau, không thể nhịn được nữa hướng lấy phòng bếp hô to: "Ca! Có người đến đập phá quán á!"

Ở phía sau trù loay hoay xoay quanh Ung Thánh Hựu từ cửa sổ nhỏ thò đầu ra, Lý Đại Huy một mặt ủy khuất, Khương Daniel một mặt thản nhiên.

Hắn hôm nay cách ăn mặc rất tùy ý, màu xám ngay cả mũ vệ áo, màu sáng quần jean, tóc cắt ngang trán mềm oặt rũ xuống trên trán, cười một tiếng, khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt liền sống.

Mối tình đầu mặt a.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu có chút khẩn trương, hắn tại tạp dề bên trên lau lau tay, giống lão bằng hữu đồng dạng hàn huyên nói: "Ngươi tới rồi."

"Vâng." Khương Daniel gật đầu, "Là đến uống rong biển canh."

Lý Đại Huy nhấc lên chuyện này hay là giận dữ: "Lúc ấy thật sự là tức chết ta, Niel ca làm sao như thế bướng bỉnh a."

Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng hai người đối chọi gay gắt đều không nhượng bộ dáng vẻ, cười: "Ngươi không phải cũng là, về sau còn để người ta rong biển canh tiên sinh."

"Ai bảo hắn mỗi lần đều điểm rong biển canh." Lý Đại Huy sờ mũi một cái, nhíu mày lại, "Thế nhưng là —— hai người các ngươi là thế nào cùng một chỗ?"

Đây là Lý Đại Huy không biết về sau.

Về sau Khương Daniel tại tiệm mì uống hơn một trăm bát rong biển canh, từ mùa đông hét tới mùa xuân. Hắn mang đến chính mình thành công mất bò mới lo làm chuồng tin tức tốt, lại về sau, hắn mang đến hoa tươi.

Một chùm trắng noãn đầy trời tinh, bao tại giấy da trâu bên trong, mang theo chợt ấm còn lạnh gió xuân, giống thổi phồng tuyết.

Khương Daniel biểu lộ khó chịu: "Nhìn bán hoa tiểu nữ hài rất đáng thương, liền mua." Hắn cường điệu: "Không phải đặc địa mua đưa cho ngươi, chỉ là thuận tay."

"Biết rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận hoa, chóp mũi vùi vào đi thật sâu ngửi một cái, "Thật là thơm."

Hắn tìm tới một cái điều hoà không khí liệu bình, rửa sạch sẽ, đem đầy trời tinh cắm đi vào. Gia vị thân bình bên trên nhô lên vài cái chữ to: Vương gây nên hòa, có loại vi diệu không hài hòa cảm giác, lại sẽ không cảm thấy không đáp, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến khói lửa nhân gian bốn chữ.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc nói tạ, "Ta rất thích."

Khương Daniel rất khốc quay đầu không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, bên tai khả nghi đỏ một mảnh. Tay của hắn một mực che trong túi, nắm quá chặt chẽ, cầm lúc đi ra đều bởi vì mất máu mà trắng bệch, trong lòng bàn tay nằm hai tấm dúm dó vé xem phim.

"Bằng hữu tặng." Khương Daniel cực nhanh liếc hắn một cái, lại quay đầu qua, "Ta cũng tìm không thấy người cùng một chỗ nhìn, ngươi nếu là không ngại..."

Tặng hoa, hẹn phim, bước kế tiếp đâu? Bước kế tiếp sẽ làm cái gì? Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cười —— là loại kia thiện ý, cảm thấy Khương Daniel đáng yêu cười. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng trẻ tuổi qua, tiểu nam hài sáo lộ cùng tâm tư hắn lại quá là rõ ràng, nhưng là hắn không ghét Khương Daniel tiểu động vật thăm dò.

Đại khái là đêm đó ở trên người hắn nhìn thấy cái bóng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Khương Daniel luôn có một loại gần như yêu chiều dung túng, tỉ như cho hắn nấu một bát lại một bát menu bên trên cũng không tồn tại rong biển canh, so như bây giờ.

"Tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Bất quá phải chờ tới ta đóng cửa về sau mới có thể."

6

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái hốc mắt rất nhạt người, hai người lần thứ nhất hắn từ cởi quần áo bắt đầu một mực khóc đến kết thúc. Nửa đường Khương Daniel bị hắn khóc đến trong lòng hốt hoảng, ôm hắn thân ánh mắt của hắn, nói không làm không làm. Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Khương Daniel eo, khóc đến thẳng ợ hơi còn kiên trì để hắn tiếp tục.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình tại sao phải khóc, có lẽ là khẩn trương, có lẽ là cao hứng, có lẽ là bởi vì Khương Daniel. Ngón tay của hắn, môi của hắn, hắn hết thảy đều có để Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt nóng lên ma lực.

Phim chủ đề là rất khuôn sáo cũ yêu mà không được, xinh đẹp nhân vật nữ chính che miệng lại khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo cuồng rơi nước mắt. Một đại nam nhân khóc thành dạng này rất mất mặt, hắn nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, vụng trộm trong túi tìm tòi giấy ăn. Khương Daniel nghe được một điểm động tĩnh, cũng xoay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

Ánh mắt hai người đụng vào nhau. Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất biết, nguyên lai người con mắt trong bóng đêm có thể như thế sáng.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, đáy mắt có lưu quang đang rung động, dường như bị nước mắt của hắn kinh đến. Hắn trầm mặc nửa ngày, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, trịnh trọng cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, đầu ngón tay xẹt qua Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay, cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen. Lòng bàn tay của hắn rất nóng, giống một đám lửa, nóng hổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng là không có cự tuyệt. Hắn an tĩnh cùng Khương Daniel dắt tay, trên mặt còn mang theo loạn thất bát tao vệt nước mắt. Hắn nhớ tới thời học sinh buổi chiều, quạt kẹt kẹt rung động, đâm song đuôi ngựa ngồi cùng bàn gương mặt đỏ bừng, tại dưới bàn học lặng lẽ cùng hai tay của hắn giao ác.

Dưới mắt đẩu chuyển tinh di, tràng cảnh đối tượng long trời lở đất, tâm tình lại không biến.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái phi thường tự do người, trên sinh hoạt tình cảm bên trên đều là, sẽ không tận lực kiềm chế, cũng sẽ không truy nguyên. Hắn nói không nên lời một cái thời gian cụ thể tiết điểm, chờ hắn lấy lại tinh thần, cùng Khương Daniel ràng buộc đã tại cái này mùa xuân sinh trưởng tốt, biến vị.

Khương Daniel thổ lộ tới thuận lý thành chương, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn đập nói lắp ba nói xong, nghiêng đầu cười.

Bọn hắn tay còn nắm thật chặt cùng một chỗ.

"Nếu như ta cự tuyệt đâu?"

"Ngươi sẽ không." Khương Daniel chắc chắn, "Ngươi nhìn ánh mắt của ta cùng nhìn nổ sườn lợn rán là đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười: "Cái này cùng nổ sườn lợn rán có quan hệ gì?"

"Ngươi thích nổ sườn lợn rán." Khương Daniel chỉ mình, "Ngươi cũng thích ta."

"Dựa vào." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Ta đều bị ngươi thuyết phục."

Chân trời nổ tung một đóa to lớn màu hồng pháo hoa, Khương Daniel mặt mày tại tứ tán quang huy bên trong có thể thấy rõ. Hắn so Ung Thánh Hựu cao một chút, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm tự nhiên mí mắt chớp xuống, toát ra ba phần không thể nói nói ôn nhu.

Lại một đóa pháo hoa, lần này là tử sắc. Nó mở tại màu đen màn trời bên trên, nhảy vào Khương Daniel màu trà trong mắt.

"Chuẩn bị kỹ càng." Khương Daniel nói, "Ta muốn hôn ngươi."

Khương Daniel bờ môi rất mềm, mang một điểm tiêu đường bắp rang còn sót lại ngọt. Vẻn vẹn lướt qua liền thôi đụng vào đều để Ung Thánh Hựu vang lên bên tai bạo tạc oanh minh. Khương Daniel một cái tay cùng hắn không biết mệt mỏi mười ngón khấu chặt, một cái tay khác xoa lên mặt của hắn, trân quý dùng ngón tay cái vuốt ve.

Tiếng oanh minh nghe không được, pháo hoa nhìn không thấy, dòng xe cộ lướt qua gió sờ không tới. Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới bên trong chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel mềm mại hôn lưu luyến hơi thở cùng nóng lên nhiệt độ cơ thể, phảng phất lâm vào một cái chỉ có Khương Daniel mộng đẹp bên trong.

"Kỳ thật ta không có như vậy thích rong biển canh." Khương Daniel tiến đến hắn bên tai, "Ta chỉ là, thèm nhỏ dãi ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái phi thường tự do người, nhưng là hắn hay là quyết định muốn yêu Khương Daniel.

6

Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt Lý Đại Huy cơm trưa mời, hắn từ sau tòa xách ra hai đại túi ăn uống, tay trái một cái tay phải một cái, rất giống một chỉ chuẩn bị qua mùa đông gấu.

"Ta muốn trở về cho Khương Daniel làm rong biển canh." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Bằng không hắn nên náo."

Lý Đại Huy đào tại trên cửa sổ xe thở dài: "Ngươi thật đúng là coi hắn là tiểu hài nhi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười: "Hắn chính là ta tiểu bằng hữu a."

Kỳ thật nói là tiểu bằng hữu cũng không chính xác, Khương Daniel càng giống một con tiểu lão hổ, nãi thanh nãi khí, ăn lên thịt (Ung Thánh Hựu) đến hào nghiêm túc.

Về nhà một lần Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị Khương Daniel đè xuống ghế sa lon làm một lần, áo len đều không có thoát, hai cái qua mùa đông lớn túi xách lẻ loi trơ trọi đứng ở cửa trước.

gc thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu lại khóc, con mắt che tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai không nhúc nhích, hắn có chút tức giận chính mình: "Hôm nay không nên khóc."

Khương Daniel sờ sờ lưng của hắn, dán lỗ tai của hắn nhẹ nói: "Không có chuyện gì."

Hai người ôm dính một hồi lâu Ung Thánh Hựu mới nghĩ từ bản thân cho Khương Daniel mua quà sinh nhật, hắn từ dúm dó lớn túi áo bên trong móc ra một cái màu xanh đậm nhỏ vải nhung hộp, bên trong là một đôi kim cương bông tai, đây là Khương Daniel có chút tao ham muốn nhỏ.

Hắn lấy ra một con cho Khương Daniel đeo lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu lâu dài tại phòng bếp ở lại, trên thân có một cỗ dễ ngửi khói lửa, không phải đầu bếp loại kia cay độc dầu mỡ, là mềm nhũn ấm áp dễ chịu làm cho lòng người oa tử phát nhiệt hương vị. Khương Daniel tại cần cổ hắn tham lam đứng thẳng cái mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị cọ phải ngứa, rụt rụt bả vai, cho Khương Daniel mang bông tai tay đụng phải vành tai của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay, có thể làm ra uống ngon rong biển canh tay.

Đem hắn lôi ra vũng bùn tay.

Nói như vậy khả năng có chút khoa trương, nhưng là Khương Daniel thật sự là nghĩ như vậy.

Quá khứ hai mươi mấy năm bên trong, Khương Daniel là cái yêu cùng mình phân cao thấp mà người, hắn luôn luôn lâm vào một cái vòng lẩn quẩn, bản thân ghét bỏ, bản thân diss. Ung Thánh Hựu khác biệt, hắn giống một trận gió, tự tại ôn hòa, vòi rồng đến cũng có thể hóa thành tí tách mưa nhỏ.

Tựa như đêm hôm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng một bát canh nóng cùng một câu nhẹ nhàng như kỳ tích hống tốt Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy dạng này người, hắn cảm thấy hiếu kì, mượn rong biển canh cớ, một lần lại một lần tìm tòi hư thực. Ung Thánh Hựu cười dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện dáng vẻ, hắn đều từng chút từng chút tách rời tách rời. Đại triệt đại ngộ cùng không có đầu mối cách xa nhau 129 bát rong biển canh khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chầm chậm biến thành một loại trí mạng hấp dẫn.

Đây là một bút không quá có lợi mua bán, còn tốt không tính không thu hoạch được gì.

Hắn thu hoạch một cái tri tâm người yêu, cũng rốt cục cùng mình hoà giải.

7

Khương Daniel một mực không có nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, bọn hắn lần đầu gặp cũng không phải là hai năm trước hôm nay.

Kia muốn ngược dòng tìm hiểu đến càng lâu trước kia, lâu đến Khương Daniel không nhớ ra được ngày đó đến cùng là trời sáng hay là trời đầy mây. Đi làm trễ đi lại vội vã Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện đụng cái đầy cõi lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay túi xách rơi trên mặt đất, khăn tay bộ đồ ăn cùng các loại đóng gói gia vị vung đầy đất. Khương Daniel liên tục không ngừng xin lỗi, ngồi xổm xuống giúp đỡ nhặt.

Khăn tay là định chế, chỉnh tề, phía trên in hai chữ lớn mà: Nhà ăn.

Rất... Độc đáo tên tiệm. Khương Daniel tay dừng lại, vô ý thức ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lần đầu tiên đã cảm thấy người này đẹp mắt, buông thõng lông mi cúi đầu, cằm góc cạnh rõ ràng, mặt mày lại là ôn hòa. Một giây sau hắn giương mắt nhìn qua, Khương Daniel trông thấy hắn pha lê trong suốt con ngươi tràn ra một điểm ý cười, nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, giống trong núi gió, ngọn cây nguyệt.

"Ta khăn tay." Hắn vươn tay, lòng bàn tay hướng lên, "Tạ ơn."

"A, không có ý tứ."

Khương Daniel đưa trong tay đồ vật đưa trả lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu, bọn hắn tay nắm lấy cùng một bao khăn tay, đầu ngón tay của bọn hắn sờ đụng nhau.

Tựa như một cây cầu.

Lại về sau, cái kia hỏng bét sinh nhật. Khương Daniel ra công ty, khắp không mục đích trên đường du đãng. Thiên Nhất thẳng tối tăm mờ mịt, không đầy một lát bắt đầu mưa, Khương Daniel không mang dù, hắn thất hồn lạc phách tại trong mưa xối một trận mà mới nhớ tới tìm một chỗ tránh mưa.

Vừa vặn đi đến đường dành riêng cho người đi bộ, hắn liếc thấy thấy phòng ăn chiêu bài, bị vây quanh ở một vòng đồ nướng Sa huyện hoàng muộn gà lộ ra phải không hợp nhau. Cửa thủy tinh lộ ra mờ nhạt ôn hòa ánh đèn, hắn nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

Mưa càng rơi xuống càng lớn, giống như là im ắng thúc giục. Hắn đi hướng cánh cửa kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắt hình đánh vào pha lê bên trên, bị nước mưa cọ rửa phải kỳ quái, trong mắt hắn từng chút từng chút rõ ràng. Hắn có loại buồn cười dự cảm, cánh cửa kia bên trong nhất định có như vậy điểm không giống đồ vật.

Là cái gì đây? Không thể nào biết được.

Không lâu sau tương lai, hắn bưng lấy một bó to đầy trời tinh đẩy cửa ra một khắc này, bỗng nhiên có đáp án.

Cánh cửa kia bên trong a, là lửa nóng quang minh.

Là hắn đã từng không cách nào với tới bỉ ngạn.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

(một điểm nói nhảm)

Ẩm thực cái đề tài này rất sớm đã nghĩ viết ở ta nơi này mà trời đất bao la ăn cơm lớn nhất

Sớm đi nhận biết tỷ muội của ta hẳn phải biết ta mất ngủ rất nghiêm trọng có đôi khi một tuần bốn năm ngày đều là cả đêm ngủ không được trạng thái

Thân thể rất mệt mỏi thế nhưng là đầu óc không để ngươi nghỉ ngơi a rất thống khổ

Về sau ta mỗi ngày đều sẽ đem điểm tâm lấy lòng ngủ không được thời điểm nghĩ đến a buổi sáng ngày mai ta liền có thể ăn hết nó rồi dạng này cũng coi như có chút hi vọng

Đồ ăn mang tới an ủi thật rất thần kỳ

Nói thật ta lần thứ nhất viết ôn nhu như vậy chủ thụ không biết có hay không để các ngươi thất vọng (cười)

Mỗi lần viết ra đồ vật luôn luôn cùng nghĩ chẳng phải đồng dạng tạm được không có cách nào nha não động và hành văn liền bày chỗ này

Hi vọng ta những này không tinh xảo lắm tiểu văn chương có thể cho các ngươi mang đến một chút xíu điểm điểm ấm áp đi: )

Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu đan Ung Lý Đại Huy


	99. Chapter 99

【 đan Ung 】 « tiệm tạp hóa lão bản yêu cùng giao phong »

Sa huyện quà vặt lão bản x Lan Châu mì sợi lão bản

·ooc

văn / chi sĩ sữa đóng Oglio trà Ô Long

0.

Người một ngày sinh hoạt là như thế nào đây này?

Tiểu bạch lĩnh qua là ba điểm trên một đường thẳng sinh hoạt —— nhà, tiệm ăn nhanh, công ty.

Ung Thánh Hựu qua, cùng trên xã hội bạch lĩnh khác biệt, là hai điểm tạo thành một đường thẳng sinh hoạt. Cái gọi là hai điểm tạo thành một đường thẳng, tức mình nhỏ cửa hàng nhỏ cùng nhà.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng đi theo tiểu bạch lĩnh bước chân, trải qua ba điểm trên một đường thẳng sinh hoạt.

Cái gọi là ba điểm trên một đường thẳng, chính là —— Khương Daniel nhà, Sa huyện tiệm tạp hóa cùng sát vách Lan Châu tiệm mì sợi.

1.

Rạng sáng hai giờ năm mươi điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đúng giờ đi tới mình không tính lớn cửa hàng, tiếp cận ba điểm bầu trời đen sì một mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ra trong túi áo chìa khoá, cắm vào, thuần thục đánh mở cửa hàng cửa. Hắn muốn tại bảy điểm trước đem tất cả mì hoành thánh làm tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu là một cái mì hoành thánh chủ tiệm, lấy toàn diện góc độ khái quát, nhưng thật ra là một cái Sa huyện quà vặt lão bản. Sau khi tốt nghiệp đại học không có làm bạch lĩnh, mà là về đến cố hương, mở gian này cửa hàng nho nhỏ, cũng coi là tròn phụ mẫu một cái chưa thể hoàn thành tâm nguyện.

Hắn từ trong tiệm đốt ấm nước sôi, lại lấy ra đêm qua vừa phát tốt trước mặt, đi vào phòng bếp xỏ vào chính mình lúc làm việc quần áo, liền trong phòng bếp ánh đèn làm lên da mặt.

Phải làm cho tốt da mặt, không phải chuyện dễ dàng, cần muốn nắm giữ người có tinh xảo kỹ thuật, càng cần hơn có tốt đẹp kiên nhẫn —— Ung Thánh Hựu phụ thân tại hắn khi còn bé dạy hắn làm da mặt thời điểm, từng ôn nhu vuốt ve đầu của hắn, đối hắn cười nhẹ nhàng nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm xong da mặt, lại từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra thịt, đem nó đặt ở một cái lớn trong chậu, lại đi đến mặt thêm dầu, hành các loại gia vị, lại dùng tay dùng sức quấy.

Bốn điểm mười phần.

Trời còn chưa sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu tại cái này đen sì một mảnh bầu trời bên trong làm tốt tất cả mọi chuyện. Hắn cho mình rót chén nước nóng, hai tay nắm cái chén hướng bên trong thở ra một hơi, hô đi lên hơi nước đem mặt của hắn phun để hắn cảm thấy rất ấm áp.

Lúc năm giờ rưỡi, trời đã hoàn toàn sáng lên, thỉnh thoảng còn có thể nghe được vài tiếng chó sủa tiếng mèo kêu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đồng hồ, buông xuống cái chén trong tay, đem trên mâm đặt vào mì hoành thánh một mạch rót vào trong nồi.

Cửa hàng chân chính náo nhiệt lên, là tại bảy điểm. Khoảng thời gian này có thể nói là sớm cao phong. Tại lúc bảy giờ, trong tiệm ngồi có non nớt thanh niên học sinh, có thần sắc mỏi mệt người trẻ tuổi, có chạy bộ sáng sớm mồ hôi nhễ nhại kiện tướng thể dục thể thao, cũng có vừa lưu xong chó tới buông lỏng người, cũng có vừa hạ xong cờ hoặc nhảy xong múa lão đại gia lão đại mụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất, chính là ngồi tại chỗ ngồi của mình uống trà nhìn xem muôn hình muôn vẻ người lui tới, mỗi lần nhìn xem thực khách ăn xong vừa lòng thỏa ý rời đi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ cảm giác phải, kia là mình thỏa mãn nhất thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu mì hoành thánh tiểu điếm cũng không phải là chỉ cung ứng bữa sáng, từ buổi sáng sáu điểm bắt đầu, hắn tiểu điếm liền một mực mở đến ban đêm mười hai giờ thậm chí một điểm.

Ban đêm thành thị càng tươi đẹp hơn. Tất cả mọi người kinh lịch một ngày vất vả, cuối cùng là có thể thư giãn một tí, liền tốp năm tốp ba đi tới bên đường quầy ăn vặt, ăn mì hoành thánh uống vào bia, cãi nhau nói đối lãnh đạo bất mãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường là một bên nghe lấy bọn hắn nói chuyện, một bên ở trong lòng mừng thầm.

"May mà ta là lão bản của mình."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy mình cửa hàng trước hào vô nhân khí cái bàn ngẩn người, bóng người không thấy một cái, hoan thanh tiếu ngữ lại là nghe được phá lệ cẩn thận.

Ung Thánh Hựu thò đầu ra hướng ngoài tiệm nhìn thoáng qua, quả nhiên, tất cả mọi người tại sát vách Lan Châu tiệm mì sợi ăn đến đang vui.

Tiệm mì cùng hắn mì hoành thánh cửa hàng trang hoàng không sai biệt lắm, khác biệt duy nhất là —— cái kia tại cửa ra vào vung mì sợi tuổi trẻ tiểu hỏa tử cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khác biệt, rất yêu cười, trần trụi bên ngoài làn da tại ánh đèn làm nổi bật hạ trắng đến phát sáng, liền xem như mặc tay áo dài, cũng mơ hồ có thể trông thấy hắn khỏe mạnh cánh tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng âm thầm oán thầm, cắt, ta còn có cơ bụng đâu, ngươi khẳng định không có!

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với người trẻ tuổi này rất là không hài lòng, nguyên nhân là hắn đột nhiên xâm lấn dẫn đến hắn cùng quê nhà quan hệ bất hòa. Đương nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm loại ý nghĩ này tại Kim Tại Hoán ma tính tiếng cười hạ cuối cùng vẫn là nâng cờ trắng đầu hàng, bởi vì "Các ngươi cho tới bây giờ liền không có cùng qua a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu có cái hảo bằng hữu, gọi Kim Tại Hoán. Kim Tại Hoán tính cách cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nói là "Căn bản đối lập" . Kim Tại Hoán qua loa hùng hùng hổ hổ cẩu thả, Ung Thánh Hựu làm việc cẩn thận đối xử mọi người có lễ phép , mặc cho là Khổng lão phu tử, cũng sẽ không cho là hai người có thể trở thành hảo bằng hữu.

Hai người tốt tới trình độ nào đâu? Cụ thể đến nói chính là, Kim Tại Hoán trợ giúp Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới chính mình chân mệnh thiên tử.

4.

"Thánh Hựu! Ra ăn cái gì sao? Bằng hữu của ta mở một cửa tiệm, mời chúng ta đi nếm thử đâu, có đi hay không?"

Kim Tại Hoán cái này thiết công kê thật vất vả nói muốn mời khách, Ung Thánh Hựu nào có không đi đạo lý, nếu là không đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng quá thua thiệt, phải biết Kim Tại Hoán thế nhưng là tại hắn trong tiệm ký sổ vô số lần chủ.

"Đuổi! Gấp! Đi!"

Kim Tại Hoán nâng điện thoại di động, đối tài xế xe taxi nói mục đích. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên xe thong dong tự tại nhìn lên bầu trời, nghĩ đến keo kiệt đại vương Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục muốn mời khách, oan đại đầu Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thế nhưng là đắc ý.

Thế nhưng là, xe taxi càng mở càng không đúng, đây không phải đi hướng ta trong tiệm đường sao! ? Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian chọc chọc bên người Kim Tại Hoán: "Chuyện ra sao a, làm sao đi ta trong tiệm rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán nháy mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu: "Không có nói với ngươi sao? Tiệm của bằng hữu ta mở tại ngươi mì hoành thánh cửa hàng sát vách a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt cảm thấy mình trên đầu Thiên Lôi cuồn cuộn, ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh, hắn thậm chí sinh ra muốn nhảy xe dục vọng.

Kim Tại Hoán! 886!

5.

Thẳng đến ngồi tại trong quán trên ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thực cảm giác: Vị này trẻ tuổi tiểu hỏa tử là cừu gia của hắn (chí ít hắn cho là như vậy), hắn hiện tại thế nhưng là ngồi tại thù trong cửa tiệm tiêu phí a!

Kim Tại Hoán nhưng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm hoạt động, hắn cùng vị kia tiểu hỏa tử kề vai sát cánh lôi lôi kéo kéo, đem hắn kéo tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt: "Giới thiệu cho ngươi một chút, cái này bằng hữu của ta, cụ thể bằng hữu gì ngươi cũng đừng biết, gọi Khương Daniel. Quen biết một chút, về sau ngươi lười nhác nấu cơm liền có thể đến hắn trong tiệm ăn. Đúng, hắn cũng không là người ngoại quốc, ngươi đừng sai lầm."

Ăn ăn ăn, ngươi cho rằng ta là ngươi sao, ta chẳng lẽ còn muốn cho người này đưa tiền a?

Lại đối Khương Daniel nói: "Cái này huynh đệ của ta Ung Thánh Hựu, hai ngươi nhận thức một chút, không có việc gì cũng có thể đi hắn trong tiệm ăn!"

Ăn! Ngươi! Cái! Đầu!

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ngoài ra vẻ trấn định, nội tâm sớm đã phiên sơn đảo hải, hắn thậm chí còn lặng lẽ meo meo não bổ ra Kim Tại Hoán bị mình hành hung hình tượng.

Khương Daniel vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai, đối với hắn nở nụ cười, lại quay người đối Kim Tại Hoán nói, "Ta đi làm việc a, các ngươi các cố vấn các."

Kim Tại Hoán hào khí phất phất tay, ngươi đi đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel bóng lưng, nhỏ nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm một câu "Cái này Khương Daniel cười lên còn rất đẹp."

Cũng không biết có bạn gái hay không.

6.

Nhờ Khương Daniel phúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cửa hàng thực khách càng ngày càng ít —— bọn hắn đều chạy đến Khương Daniel trong tiệm đi.

Không phải khen trương, phương viên mười dặm nam nữ già trẻ cơ hồ đều hướng Khương Daniel trong tiệm đi, mục đích đúng là vì nhìn người này một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu giận dữ nện bàn: Ta dáng dấp đẹp hơn hắn đâu, làm sao đều nhìn hắn không nhìn ta? !

Bất quá nói thật, Khương Daniel mì sợi cùng những người khác làm cũng không đồng dạng, mì sợi sướng miệng kình đạo, nước canh đậm đặc, trải tại trên vắt mì thịt bò cảm giác cũng không tệ, thậm chí rơi tại trên mặt hành đoạn cùng rau cần, cũng biến thành không phải như vậy khiến người khó mà chịu đựng.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi ăn xong không khỏi líu lưỡi: Thật là có chuyện như vậy, tiếp theo vừa nghi nghi ngờ Sa huyện quà vặt mị lực vì cái gì so ra kém Lan Châu mì sợi, cuối cùng vấn đề này hay là lấy "Có thể là Khương Daniel dáng dấp có một chút điểm đẹp mắt" vì phần cuối qua loa kết thúc.

Nhờ có Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt trôi qua có thể nói "Dưỡng sinh" . Mỗi ngày cũng liền sáng sớm một chút, những lúc khác nhàn cùng lão đại gia, chuyện gì đều không cần làm, ăn cơm tối xong còn có thể tản tản bộ tiêu cơm một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, cũng vẫn là phải cảm tạ hắn, không phải hiện tại đứng trước hói đầu nguy cơ khẳng định là mình.

Ung lão đại gia hôm nay sau khi ăn cơm tối xong, đi qua Khương Daniel tiệm mì, cái sau còn tại cửa ra vào chảy mồ hôi vung lấy mì sợi. Lão đại gia chắp tay sau lưng nghĩ nghĩ, mang một chút cảm ân chi tình hướng đối phương hỏi một câu "Tản bộ sao?"

Khương Daniel động tác trên tay lập tức ngừng lại, "Tốt, " hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Ngươi đợi ta một chút, ta thay cái quần áo."

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ hừ một câu biểu thị đồng ý.

Hai người đi trên đường, dù là lần đầu tiên một mình, nhưng bởi vì hai người đều như quen thuộc, đoạn này đường cũng không phải đặc biệt không thú vị.

Khương Daniel như cái lần thứ nhất đi ra tản bộ tiểu hài tử, đối cái gì đều tràn ngập hiếu kì, cuối cùng chỉ vào xe buýt đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ta còn không có tại ban đêm ngồi qua xe buýt đâu, ngươi có thể theo giúp ta ngồi một lần sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn cự tuyệt, con mắt vừa đối đầu hắn, lại có không đành lòng, "Tốt a..."

Lần kia xuất hành về sau, hai người ở chung rõ ràng thiếu chút luống cuống cùng khẩn trương, lúc không có chuyện gì làm kiểu gì cũng sẽ cùng một chỗ hẹn ra ngoài tản bộ, tán xong bước liền lột xuyên. Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí rất rắm thối cho là mình là tại lập đức thụ nhân —— dẫn đầu chưa hề tán qua bước Khương Daniel nhận biết thế giới, cải tạo thế giới, lại không biết Khương Daniel trong lúc rảnh rỗi thời điểm tổng trên đường khắp không mục đích du tẩu.

Mỗi một lần đều là Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trong tiệm chờ Khương Daniel làm xong, lại cùng đi đi, Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút áy náy, liền mỗi một lần lột xuyên đều tranh nhau trả tiền.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy mình như thế nào đều không lỗ —— hắn chẳng qua là tại trong tiệm nhìn nhiều sẽ TV thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một lần đều đang ăn xong đồ nướng sau đem Khương Daniel đưa đến cửa nhà, sau đó mình lại về nhà. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với tình cảm của hai người, nói như thế nào đây, "Hữu nghị trở lên người yêu chưa đầy" có thể là tương đối chính xác giải thích, bởi vì hai người chưa từng có chính miệng nói qua "Thích" . Ung Thánh Hựu làm một lão cổ bản là giải thích như vậy: "Hai người phải nói qua 'Thích 'Mới có thể xem như cùng một chỗ, không phải chẳng phải là cái gì."

Quá phong kiến, quá cổ lỗ.

Tuy nói vừa lúc bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đối với bị Khương Daniel đoạt khách hàng chuyện này canh cánh trong lòng, nhưng là theo cùng Khương Daniel kết giao, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel người này, còn rất khá. Nhưng là đâu, cùng Khương Daniel càng quen, hắn người này liền càng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhớ không rõ đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ mấy tại trong tiệm cật hồn đồn. Cùng hắn quen về sau, hắn mỗi ngày đều muốn tới trong tiệm ăn một bát mình nấu mì hoành thánh, gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu hoài nghi Khương Daniel có phải là thầm mến hắn.

Người trong cuộc ngược lại là rất thản nhiên, ăn xong mì hoành thánh cầm chén hướng trên mặt bàn vừa để xuống liền phủi mông một cái rời đi, ngay cả tiền cũng không cho. Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục tại lúc này tưởng niệm lên Kim Tại Hoán —— dù sao người ta còn hiểu được ký sổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được, lôi kéo Khương Daniel đuổi sát hỏi: Ngươi làm gì Thiên Thiên tại ta trong tiệm cật hồn đồn! ?

Cái sau sửng sốt một chút, đặc biệt vô tội: "Bởi vì đây là Tại Hoán nói a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình muốn bệnh tim phát.

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel đi Ung Thánh Hựu trong tiệm thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như không nhìn thấy, phối hợp xem tivi.

Khương Daniel liền đi lên, dùng tay che khuất ánh mắt của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi rất dài, tại Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay nháy, làm cho Khương Daniel tay ngứa ngáy, liền vội vàng thu hồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái: "Đi ăn chùa người không cho phép cản ta xem tivi!"

Khương Daniel bị hắn câu này chọc cười, gãi đầu một cái, từ trong túi rút ra một trương thẻ: "Được, ta đây thẻ lương, cho ngươi."

Ung tham tiền nhìn xem tấm kia kim quang lóng lánh thẻ, lại nhìn một chút Khương Daniel ánh mắt chân thành, đưa thẻ cho nhận lấy đến.

Không cần thì phí a, ai còn có thể cùng tiền không qua được a.

7.

Kim Tại Hoán có thể là trúng xổ số, giữa trưa gọi điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói mời hắn ăn cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm di động hướng ra phía ngoài liếc qua, "Gọi là Daniel sao?"

"Tùy theo ngươi!"

Đây chính là ngàn năm một thuở cơ hội tốt a, không làm thịt Kim Tại Hoán dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không họ Ung. Hắn hoả tốc chạy đến Khương Daniel trong tiệm, hướng Khương Daniel phát ra mời, nhưng không nghĩ sẽ gặp phải đối phương cự tuyệt.

"Ta giữa trưa có việc, không có cách nào, giúp ta cùng Tại Hoán nói tiếng xin lỗi."

Ngươi làm sao không cùng ta xin lỗi a, Kim Tại Hoán lại không có mời ngươi!

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng lẩm bẩm, đi một bên tìm Kim Tại Hoán.

Bữa cơm này ăn xong là thật vui vẻ, trọng yếu nhất chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục làm thịt Kim Tại Hoán dừng lại, dù nhưng cái này tiền không có Kim Tại Hoán thiếu hắn nhiều như vậy, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vẫn là vừa lòng thỏa ý.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy thiếu chút gì, nhưng dù sao không nghĩ ra được.

Đáp án là Kim Tại Hoán cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu khi về nhà, Kim Tại Hoán kéo hắn một cái tay áo: "Ngươi có phải hay không thích Khương Daniel a, ngươi có phát hiện hay không hai chúng ta đêm nay nói chuyện đều lấy hắn làm trung tâm a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nổi giận: "Cái rắm a, lão tử mới không thích hắn!"

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, hai người nói tạm biệt về sau đều không có lại nói tiếp. Cũng không phải nói Ung Thánh Hựu không có hướng Kim Tại Hoán rống qua, chỉ là —— Ung Thánh Hựu tại hốt hoảng thời điểm mới có thể giảng thô tục.

8.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước cửa nhà hiển lộ ra bối rối thần sắc chuyện này đã qua một tuần lễ, Kim Tại Hoán tiếp vào Khương Daniel điện thoại: "Giúp ta đặt trước một trương cuối tuần bay nước Mỹ vé máy bay, " lại dừng một chút, "Đừng nói cho Thánh Hựu ca."

Kim Tại Hoán liền điểm ấy tốt, người khác tìm hắn giúp thời điểm bận rộn hắn luôn luôn rất nhiệt tình đáp ứng, liền không nói hai lời giúp Khương Daniel đặt trước vé máy bay, đương nhiên, người thành thật Kim Tại Hoán cũng không có nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại Khương Daniel đăng ký một ngày trước biết tin tức này.

Khương Daniel giống thường ngày tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tiệm cật hồn đồn, sau khi ăn xong lại không giống như ngày thường tiêu sái rời đi, mà là ngồi tại trên ghế ngồi muốn nói lại thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không được, vỗ vỗ cái bàn, "Ngươi thế nào! Tình yêu gặp được vấn đề sao, để ta cái này tri tâm ca ca giải quyết cho ngươi phiền não!"

Khương Daniel lúc này mới ngẩng đầu, tiếp theo lại cúi đầu xuống, nhìn lên trước mặt trong chén canh mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói, "Cái kia. . . Ca. . . Ta muốn đi nước Mỹ, ngày mai vé máy bay."

Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trên mặt dần dần ngưng kết, trong lòng từng tấc từng tấc lạnh xuống, vốn định chất vấn hắn vì cái gì đến bây giờ mới nói, lại lại không biết mình là muốn đứng tại lập trường gì bên trên mới có thể yêu cầu hắn.

Hắn cứ như vậy duy trì lấy cái này một cái khiến người lúng túng tư thái, không nhúc nhích, qua không biết bao lâu, bên tai mới vang lên Khương Daniel thanh âm, "Ta phải đi, nơi này cửa hàng khả năng phải quan, sẽ sẽ không trở về, lúc nào trở về, hay là ẩn số."

"A, kia gặp lại." Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng ép gạt ra một cái tiếu dung, lại đem Khương Daniel trước đó thả ở hắn nơi đó thẻ đem ra: "Ngươi trong thẻ tiền ta vô dụng, ngươi đem đi đi."

Chiến trận này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy giống như đã từng quen biết, qua thật lâu mới nhớ tới: Phim truyền hình bên trong tiểu tình lữ cũng dạng này, đem lẫn nhau thua thiệt đối phương đều hoàn lại, từ đây giang hồ không còn gặp nhau, ngươi ta cuối cùng thành người dưng.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng, há to miệng, ý đồ nói chút gì, cuối cùng vẫn là quay người rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu rót cho mình một ly hồng trà, đốt người nhiệt độ bỏng đến tay của hắn phảng phất mất đi tri giác, hắn chậm rãi uống một ngụm trà.

Kỳ quái, hôm nay hồng trà làm sao lại khổ như vậy đâu.

9.

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa hàng trải khi về nhà, dư quang trông thấy Lan Châu tiệm mì sợi trước cửa thiếp trương đỏ bố cáo.

"Bởi vì chủ cửa hàng cá nhân nguyên nhân, bản điếm tại ngày mùng 9 tháng 12 tạm dừng kinh doanh, chỗ bất tiện, kính thỉnh thông cảm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bố cáo bên trên tiêu sái kiểu chữ, cảm thấy đây xuất từ Khương Daniel chi thủ, không mang một chút do dự trực tiếp xé xuống.

Dù sao ngươi đều đi, lưu một điểm tính thực chất đồ vật cho ta làm kỷ niệm, cũng không quá đáng a?

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy mang theo trương này bố cáo đi trở về nhà.

Hắn vừa đi vừa nhớ lại trước kia cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ đủ loại, một bên hối hận không có để Khương Daniel đưa mình trở về nhà, nếu không mình trên đường về nhà còn có thể có một chút hồi ức.

Sau khi về đến nhà, hắn nghĩ đến tấm kia bố cáo trên giường lật qua lật lại ngủ không yên, nhắm mắt lại nghĩ đều là Khương Daniel mặt, không rõ ràng mắt hai mí, không tính lớn con mắt, mắt phải hạ đột ngột nốt ruồi nước mắt, làm người khác chú ý thỏ răng, bạch tỏa sáng màu da...

Ung Thánh Hựu mở choàng mắt, trước mắt nhìn thấy chính là kia tấm màu hồng bố cáo.

Ngươi nói Khương Daniel người này, làm sao chán ghét như vậy đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phì chạy đến Khương Daniel nhà, dự định nhằm vào "Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại nghĩ đều là Khương Daniel" chuyện này tìm hắn tính sổ sách, đi đến cửa nhà hắn, nhìn một chút đồng hồ tay của mình.

12:00.

Muộn như vậy, Khương Daniel không chừng phải ngủ, người ta hay là sáng mai máy bay.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, liền tại Khương Daniel cửa nhà thảm trước ngồi xuống, buổi sáng ngày mai Khương Daniel trừ phi nhảy cửa sổ, không phải chịu chắc chắn sẽ gặp được chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là mệt mỏi, lại thêm thời gian dài dưỡng sinh để cho mình làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian trở nên quy luật, trên dưới mí mắt không tự giác đang đánh nhau, đợi đến hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm, đã là ngày hôm sau buổi sáng. Khương Daniel ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào nhìn xem hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình gương mặt một bên lành lạnh, giống như là bị người hôn qua dáng vẻ, sờ sờ mặt, không có nước bọt nước đọng a, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn cười: "Đánh thức ngươi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhìn xem hắn cười, lại tại đối hắn nói láo: "Ta không ngủ!"

Ung Thánh Hựu a Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thế nào còn học được gạt người!

Ung Thánh Hựu dự định cùng Khương Daniel, liền đứng lên vỗ vỗ trên người tro, cư cao lâm hạ nhìn xem Khương Daniel, nào biết Khương Daniel cũng đứng lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu so Khương Daniel thấp một ít, tự nhiên không thể cư cao lâm hạ nhìn xem hắn, nhưng khí thế không thể thua.

Ung Thánh Hựu hắng giọng một cái, "Khụ khụ, " phát hiện Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn thời điểm khí thế nháy mắt diệt một nửa, "Ngươi chớ nhìn ta như vậy..."

Khương Daniel bị phản ứng của hắn chọc cho không được, "Tốt tốt tốt, ta không nhìn như vậy ngươi, ngươi muốn nói gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt cảm giác phải khí thế của mình lại tới, chống nạnh đối Khương Daniel nói:

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi đã muốn đi, vậy thì phải đem trước đó ở ta nơi này thiếu tiền cơm đều đổi lại, nhưng ta nhìn ngươi là vung mì sợi, kiếm khẳng định không nhiều, không bằng dạng này, ngươi lấy thân báo đáp, ta bán mì hoành thánh nuôi ngươi. Thực tế không được, ta trộm xe điện nuôi ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn dạng này giảng đối Khương Daniel đến nói ý vị như thế nào, hắn chỉ biết hắn muốn giữ lại Khương Daniel, hoặc là nói, nghĩ đi cùng với hắn.

Tại trận này liên quan tới tình yêu đánh cờ bên trong, lão cổ đổng thua rất thảm: Hắn đã cũng không nói đến cùng "Thích" dính dáng từ nhi, cũng không có thu được Khương Daniel tính thực chất lễ vật —— tấm kia đỏ bố cáo là Khương Daniel tùy tiện tìm cái trong tiệm làm giúp viết, Ung Thánh Hựu biết được sau khí gần chết. Bất quá đây đều là nói sau.

Khương Daniel trừng to mắt, tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm ôm chặt lấy hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, "Ca, cám ơn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết gia hỏa này tại cám ơn cái gì, vừa mở miệng muốn hỏi, lại cảm thấy sát phong cảnh, thế là chỉ đem tay khoác lên Khương Daniel mềm mềm màu nâu trên tóc.

Cám ơn ngươi tiên triều ta đi bước đầu tiên, như vậy còn lại chín mươi chín bước, liền để ta tới đi.

Nho nhỏ phiên ngoại

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ ngày ấy, vừa lúc là Khương Daniel sinh nhật. Hắn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ngươi có đói bụng không a? Có muốn hay không ta phía dưới cho ngươi ăn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu: Tốt tốt!

Thế là Khương Daniel liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đến phòng ngủ, bắt đầu thoát quần của mình. Ung Thánh Hựu xem xét, cảm thấy mình bị đùa nghịch, "Ta muốn ăn mặt!"

Khương Daniel cũng mặc kệ, "Ta vừa mới hỏi ngươi có muốn hay không ta phía dưới cho ngươi ăn, ngươi đã nói xong, hiện tại không có đổi ý, " lại nhìn một chút sắp rơi nước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu: "Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta đâu, thỏa mãn một chút thọ tinh nguyện vọng không được sao, một năm cũng cứ như vậy một lần."

Thời gian lâu dài Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện: Khương Daniel Thiên Thiên đều sinh nhật.


	100. Chapter 100

Lòng ham chiếm hữu

\- sùng sâu. :

Nơi phát ra hôm nay Weibo bên trên phát một cái ăn dấm ngạnh hôm qua một vị tiểu thị tần

Mọi người có thể đi nếm một chút xxj náo cái gì tính tình nha! ! !

Bản sâu một mực đang ôn tập khảo thí hôm nay nhẫn không đượcT T

Đập đến cùng rơi

Cuối cùng hi vọng mọi người nhiều hơn xoát âm nguyên đi ><

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

0.

Khương Daniel đã đơn phương tuyên bố cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chiến tranh lạnh một tuần.

Nguyên nhân gây ra nói đến không sợ người khác chê cười, chính là lần này trở về tiểu phân đội biểu diễn. Ở công ty an bài xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lý Đại Huy ngoài ý muốn tạo thành mới unit, vừa mới bắt đầu làm mới Unit quay chụp thời điểm Daniel còn không có quá nhiều không tốt nhỏ cảm xúc, có thể là bởi vì lúc trước đều là các bận bịu các, lẫn nhau không nhìn thấy quay chụp nội dung, sân khấu chuẩn bị cũng không rõ, ngẫu nhiên tại nhàn rỗi thời điểm Khương Daniel sẽ tại dưới võ đài mặt cái nào đó không làm người khác chú ý nơi hẻo lánh nhỏ len lén liếc một chút.

1.

Mặc kệ nhân khí cao bao nhiêu, lần này trở về bọn hắn đều vẫn có một ít lo sợ bất an, càng tiếp cận hạn định đoàn kết thúc, tương lai càng thấy không rõ phương hướng, mỗi người đều là cười nói không quan hệ, thế nhưng là nếu quả thật không quan hệ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không cần ba tháng chỉ ăn ngực nhô ra thịt vì luyện cơ bụng, Phác Chí Huân không cần vì vứt bỏ "Cất giữ" hình tượng giảm béo, Lại Quan Lâm rất nhiều ngày không có đúng hạn đi ngủ còn đang luyện tập sinh trở về về sau bưng lấy tiếng Hàn tài liệu giảng dạy học tập... Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cần đổi màu tóc.

Đúng vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đổi màu tóc.

Đây cũng là Daniel không chuyện vui. Hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu màu đậm, tóc đen tốt nhất, thích gì tạo hình đều không làm, phải có mấy vuốt lông tóc mềm oặt khoác lên cái trán loại kia, phối hợp ánh mắt của hắn, tựa như đáy mắt có tinh tinh như thế, có thể sẽ lầm bầm sau đó nói một chút người khác nghe không hiểu chỉ có chính mình nghe hiểu được, loại kia thời điểm Daniel sẽ có một cái ảo giác, Ung Thánh Hựu là chính hắn, hắn có thể vụng trộm đem Ung Thánh Hựu giấu đi.

Nhuộm tóc sự tình Daniel không biết.

Đợi đến biết đến thời điểm đã muộn, hắn đáng hận chết cái kia giúp Ung Thánh Hựu nhuộm tóc cody. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn rất đẹp hắn vẫn luôn biết, bằng không sao có thể gọi Ung lớn vệ đâu, nhiễm mái tóc màu xám Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như manga bên trong đi ra người đồng dạng, quá đẹp mắt cũng quá không có chân thực cảm giác. Hắn tựa hồ cũng có thể nghĩ ra được xinh đẹp như vậy bảo bối dưới ánh mặt trời bộ dáng, khẳng định là giống như vung hơi mỏng lá vàng phiến như thế tỏa sáng, toàn thế giới đều nhìn thấy, hắn giấu không được.

Thật rất chán ghét.

Daniel thấp mí mắt che giấu đáy mắt không rõ ràng cảm xúc, thừa dịp không ai chú ý, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền chạy đi nhà vệ sinh. Vội vã đóng cửa hướng phía hơi làm bờ môi cắn, một tay ôm lấy eo của hắn, cứ như vậy mảnh, mỗi ngày ăn nhiều như vậy cũng không biết thịt đều đi đâu, cách quần áo đều giống như có thể sờ đến loáng thoáng cõng câu, một tay nắm lấy hắn mới nhuộm tóc xám về sau kéo, để Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được ngẩng đầu lên, khả năng bởi vì vừa nhiễm xong có chút tổn thương chất tóc, cũng không giống như kiểu trước đây mềm, có chút khó giải quyết, Daniel không vui hơn, cắn nát hắn miệng.

"A... Ngươi điên rồi sao?" Có thể là bởi vì đau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại thì thầm, là đứt quãng từ trong mồm phát ra tới âm, có chút kéo ra cùng Daniel khoảng cách còn liên lụy ra màu trắng dài nhỏ nước bọt, loáng thoáng, treo ở hắn mang huyết châu cánh môi bên trên.

"Vâng, ta điên."

2.

Chiến tranh lạnh bắt đầu là bởi vì X-CON bên trên THE HEAL biểu diễn, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Lý Đại Huy.

Tại sân khấu bên cạnh thấy cảnh này Daniel liền kém không có xông lên đài, mày nhíu lại có thể kẹp con ruồi chết. Bên cạnh Kim Tại Hoán cùng Phác Hữu Trấn thấy thế không tốt sẽ kéo lấy hắn liều mạng nói chuyện cùng hắn nghĩ chuyển di lực chú ý, kỳ thật cũng đã rất bình thường huynh đệ ôm mà thôi, nhưng là đối với Daniel loại này độc chiếm dục đặc biệt mạnh người mà nói, trong đầu hiện đồ nghèo khái phương viên mười dặm đều có thể nghe được, Busan thân cho nên còn đặc biệt không biết nói chuyện, "Ca bình tĩnh điểm, ngươi không phải còn cõng Tại Hoán ca sao?"

A là, không nói hắn không tức giận.

Daniel tại ký túc xá huyên thuyên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói rất nhiều lần, hắn sẽ cõng Kim Tại Hoán, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm biểu thị cũng không có, sẽ chỉ rất ôn nhu nói, tốt ta biết.

Cái này không đúng, Daniel nghĩ là, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn không vui, muốn mắt trần có thể thấy không vui, sau đó không cần để ý hắn tốt nhất, nói không nghĩ tự mình cõng Kim Tại Hoán, dạng này kịch bản mới là chính xác.

Kẹp ở Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa Kim Tại Hoán nghe được Phác Hữu Trấn nói lời liền kém không có một cước đạp tới, thật là không có một chút nhãn lực độc đáo gia hỏa.

Daniel nhìn chằm chằm sân khấu bên trên ôm cùng một chỗ người, tốt, vượt qua 5 giây không có buông tay, hắn tuyên bố hắn không muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện.

3.

Kết quả là, Daniel nói hắn không muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu thật không đến nói chuyện cùng hắn.

Nhưng thật ra là, khả năng bởi vì lần này tiểu phân đội hợp tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lý Đại Huy quan hệ đột nhiên tăng mạnh, ngay cả trên mạng bình luận đều sẽ nói, Ung huy xem ra thật thân mật không ít.

Thân mật em gái ngươi a thân mật.

Thường xuyên luyện tập sau khi trở lại trong túc xá Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà lại chạy tới Lý Đại Huy gian phòng đợi, thảo luận hai người biểu diễn, thảo luận âm nhạc, cảm giác thu được vắng vẻ Daniel tăng lớn ăn kẹo mềm số lượng, Phác Hữu Trấn đi ngang qua bọn hắn cửa gian phòng, đều có thể nhìn thấy vị này ca một người ngồi ở trên giường dắt loại kia lớn dài mảnh kẹo mềm, mặt lộ vẻ không thích dùng sức nhai lấy, phảng phất không phải kẹo mềm là cừu nhân.

Còn sẽ xuất hiện loại kia đều 12 điểm vẫn chưa trở lại đi ngủ, Daniel cảm thấy rất sinh khí, nghĩ nghĩ đem trên giường mình tất cả búp bê đều ném đi giường trên, sau đó ở phòng khách tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong bọc các loại địa phương tìm ra đến báo biển cũng toàn bộ ném đi lên, xem ra vốn là không lớn giường phảng phất không có chỗ ngồi trống ngủ người, hắn lưu lại đèn đêm, sau đó dùng sức hướng bên trong co lại, lưu lại một nửa không gian, ý đồ rõ ràng.

Đợi đến mơ mơ màng màng nhanh ngủ thời điểm mới có thể nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước giường đứng yên thật lâu, sau đó thở dài một hơi, nhưng là nghe còn không xấu, "Niel a..." Tiếp lấy nghe thấy giày thanh âm, bên cạnh giường có rõ ràng lõm đi vào cảm giác, Daniel cảm thấy tốt lắm. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nằm trên đó, Daniel tay liền ôm lên eo, nắm chặt, vừa lúc là cái mũi cọ tại Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai địa phương, nghe được nhàn nhạt sữa tắm hương vị.

Đại khái đêm nay miễn cưỡng có thể làm cái mộng đẹp đi.

4.

Jealous . Đố kị.

5.

An nhưng tuyên bố một vị thời điểm, Daniel thói quen nhìn về phía tình nhân phương hướng, vốn định như không được đến có ăn ý đối mặt, để cho mình vụng trộm nhìn một chút người trong lòng đẹp mắt bên mặt lấy an ủi nôn nóng nội tâm cũng tốt. Kết quả nhìn thấy chính là cái quỷ gì?

Hắn muốn ôm người bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Phác Chí Huân ôm, ngay cả Lại Quan Lâm tay đều có thể dựng đến vai của hắn sờ đến mặt của hắn.

Cái này đều là chuyện gì? Nếu như là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lý Đại Huy ôm, hoặc là Daniel còn có thể thuyết phục mình là tiểu phân đội là tiểu phân đội, tuyên truyền a tuyên truyền. Kết quả vậy mà là cùng mấy cái gần nhất cùng hắn đều rất có cp chủ đề độ đồng đội ôm, không có ý tứ, Daniel cảm thấy hắn nhẫn không được.

Daniel cắn răng hàm, đã không biết biểu lộ quản lý loại chuyện này, trực tiếp quay người đi đến đội ngũ một bên khác, lưu lại Kim Tại Hoán cùng Phác Hữu Trấn hai hai đối mặt, có chút xấu hổ không biết muốn hay không cùng đi theo. Buông ra ôm Ung Thánh Hựu đứng vững vị trí của mình có chút nghiêng người nhỏ giọng hỏi Kim Tại Hoán, "Hắn làm sao rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán gương mặt thịt gần nhất ít đi rất nhiều, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười kéo lên một cái định sừng đường cong cười nhìn lấy hảo hữu của mình, "Bình dấm lật."

6.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, cảm thấy tiểu hài tử bây giờ thật khó hống.

Thật vui vẻ, hẳn là thật vui vẻ, cầm một vị xuống đài, Daniel cúi đầu mãnh đi, cũng không cùng đồng đội nói chuyện, áp suất thấp vây quanh hắn giống như bão trời tùy thời có thể sấm sét vang dội, Doãn Trí Thánh trộm đạo sờ cùng Kim Tại Hoán nháy mắt ra dấu hỏi đệ đệ mình làm sao vậy, Kim Tại Hoán nhún vai con mắt liếc liếc phía sau mình Ung Thánh Hựu.

Sau đó liền nhìn thấy phía sau người kia nhanh đi vài bước lôi kéo phía trước cắm đầu không lên tiếng đại cẩu chó lách vào bên cạnh gian thay đồ.

Ngô, đại khái hôm nay chụp ảnh chung trễ mấy phút thượng truyền.

7.

Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vóc dáng kỳ thật cao không sai biệt cho lắm, nhưng nhìn Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ so Ung Thánh Hựu lớn hơn nhiều, có thể là bởi vì 60cm vai rộng. Nho nhỏ gian thay đồ không có bật đèn, đứng xuống hai cái đại nam nhân kỳ thật có chút chen, Ung Thánh Hựu đem Daniel đặt ở trên cửa, kỳ thật xem ra càng giống là Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động tới gần trong ngực của hắn, "Chúng ta Niel làm sao rồi? Không vui sao?"

Daniel đầu phiết qua một bên, nói ngạo kiều thời điểm thật tuyệt không thua người khác. Hoặc là hắn quá mẫn cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu mùi nước hoa hơi lạt, còn kèm theo có thể là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hoặc là những người khác mùi nước hoa, Daniel nhăn lông mày, có chút nghĩ bạo thô.

"Nhỏ cảm xúc đều đi ra." Trong bóng tối Ung Thánh Hựu bằng cảm giác tay vỗ bên trên Daniel mi tâm nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt, chần chờ một chút, lại đi trước dựa vào một chút, lẫn nhau hơi thở đều có thể cảm nhận được, hắn nhẹ nhàng liếm một cái Daniel bờ môi, "Không muốn không vui, hả?"

Là Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen, tựa như con mèo meo đồng dạng, mỗi lần thân nhân thời điểm đều sẽ trước duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm một cái, ăn cái gì cũng là như thế này, nhiều khi Daniel đều cảm thấy thật sắc tình, giống như bây giờ.

Cấp tốc quay người đem trên người người chống đỡ ép trên cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đè xuống nhanh hô hấp không đến, tay ở giữa không trung chậm chậm mới chậm rãi rơi xuống ôm lên cổ của hắn, cảm giác được miệng bên trong tiểu trận mùi máu tươi. Đúng vậy, Daniel mỗi lần tâm tình không tốt hôn đều cùng chó gặm đồng dạng, thật vất vả kết vết máu môi khả năng lại phá đi, ai mặc kệ nó, vui vẻ là được rồi.

"Ta."

Có chút kéo dài khoảng cách chóp mũi nhưng vẫn là chống đỡ cùng một chỗ, vừa mới tại sân khấu biểu diễn xong vừa đưa ra liền tiếp nhận nhiệt tình như vậy hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không thở nổi, "Ừm?"

"Ca là của ta, không thể cho người khác ôm."

Quả nhiên là hắn đáng yêu Daniel đâu, "Được."

end


	101. Chapter 101

【 Dan Ung 】 não bổ thành thật

Dan Ung

Idol Dan x viết lách Ung

Người mới viết chơi

Gần nhất nhìn văn nghiện đơn thuần tự ngu tự nhạc

ooc, rất sứt chỉ, rất cặn bã

01.

Khương Daniel làm rung chuyển toàn Nam Hàn nam nhân top3 một trong, có một cái không vì fan hâm mộ biết bí mật.

Từ hắn xuất đạo ngày lên, hắn liền kiên cố chui vào cơm trong vòng bộ. Mới đầu chỉ là sẽ lấy mê muội giọng điệu tại diễn đàn cùng cơm cà tham dự thảo luận, nhìn xem mấy cái trạm xe đổi mới video cùng ảnh chụp. Thẳng đến ngày ấy, lòng hiếu kỳ để hắn ấn mở một cái thần bí kết nối, Khương Daniel chính thức mở ra đồng nhân văn đại môn.

Không thể không nói thần tượng văn hóa thật sự là biến chuyển từng ngày muôn màu muôn vẻ, lục soát Khương Daniel tag liền có thể tìm được hắn cùng từng cái đồng đội cp văn, thậm chí còn có vượt đội cp cùng vượt vòng cp. Hắn hoạt động lên màn hình, cười đến thỏ răng liền không thu hồi tới qua, nhìn thấy rõ ràng buồn nôn lời kịch cả người nổi da gà lên.

Mà cùng cp văn sánh vai cùng tag "Dan ta" thì là duy cơm cùng bạn gái cơm thiên hạ."So với chân thực đồng đội cùng minh tinh, không bằng để hắn cùng nhân vật ảo (ta) cuộc sống hạnh phúc cùng một chỗ tốt" đại khái chính là Dan ta người chơi nội tâm chân thực khắc hoạ. Khương Daniel điểm tiến lịch sử lôi cuốn bảng danh sách, phát hiện một cái gọi "Ôm quả đào ta bản nhân" viết lách nhất là phát triển. Người này viết qua tác phẩm không nhiều, phần lớn là một phát hoàn tất bên trong đoản văn, nhưng là mỗi một thiên đều ở bảng danh sách hàng đầu, hồng tâm cùng bình luận số lượng quả thực một kỵ tuyệt trần.

"Oa a, cái này không phải liền là trong truyền thuyết văn vòng thật to a, " dù sao hành trình chuyến bay đến trễ cũng không có chuyện để làm, Khương Daniel tạm thời coi là tiêu khiển, cũng coi là "Đọc sách nạp điện" quá trình.

"Tại Tế Châu đảo quảng cáo hiện trường đóng phim, hắn không nghĩ tới ta sẽ đến dò xét ban, đầu tiên là chấn kinh, lại là một mặt khó nén mừng rỡ, híp mắt con mắt cùng mỉm cười rực rỡ nhìn xem liền làm cho lòng người động. Bức bách tại trường hợp cùng công việc quan hệ, hắn không có hướng ta chào hỏi, chỉ là dùng nóng bỏng ánh mắt khóa chặt ta, hai gò má của ta không khỏi có chút nóng lên..."

"Đã một tháng không có lại cùng Khương Daniel liên lạc qua, có lẽ hắn một Đại minh tinh đối ta cũng chỉ là gặp dịp thì chơi thôi, cùng làm người gặp gỡ bất ngờ cũng chỉ là quang vinh sinh hoạt gia vị tề mà thôi. Tăng ca đến đêm khuya, không có mang dù ta chỉ có thể ở công ty cổng yên lặng tránh mưa, ngẫm lại bình thường mà nhỏ yếu mình, nước mắt không khỏi rơi xuống, âm thầm bên trong phát thệ muốn quên mất đoạn này giống mộng đồng dạng hư ảo tình cảm. Đột nhiên, mưa to bên trong đối diện màu đen xe con cửa sổ xe quay xuống, bên trong đúng là cái kia ta quyết định muốn quên người, Khương Daniel!'Còn ngẩn người làm gì, trùng hợp đi ngang qua mà thôi, mau lên xe ta đưa ngươi trở về.' hắn quệt quệt khóe môi, khó chịu dáng vẻ còn cùng trước đó khả ái như vậy..."

"Hắn đem cửa khóa trái, một tay lấy ta đẩy ngã tại trắng noãn mà mềm mại trên giường... Hắn để ta nằm sấp, dùng nhẹ tay phủ phía sau lưng của ta, đem bờ môi xích lại gần ta đỏ bừng lỗ tai... Không biết vì cái gì, mỗi một lần hắn đều là từ phía sau..." Khương Daniel xấu hổ đóng lại một thiên này.

Khương Daniel đem "Ôm quả đào ta bản nhân" tất cả văn chương tất cả đều lật một lần, mỗi một thiên nhân vật chính đều gọi "Nhỏ dữu" . Không thể không nói vị này "Ủng đào" thật to thật là tình cảm tinh tế hành văn nhất lưu, mặc dù mang theo nồng đậm Mary Sue khí tức vẫn là để rất nhiều mê muội luân hãm ở đây, ngay cả Khương Daniel bản nhân nhìn cũng không khỏi động dung.

Từ khi nhìn qua "Ủng đào" văn, Khương Daniel cũng thu hoạch được không ít vẩy muội vòng phấn linh cảm. Tại biểu diễn tống nghệ bên trong tình cảnh kịch, hoặc là tham gia fan meeting thời điểm, cũng trích dẫn không ít đến từ "Ủng đào" lời kịch:

"So với hôm qua yêu ngươi hơn, là hôm nay ta a."

"Ngày mai cũng biết, so hôm nay yêu ngươi hơn."

...

02.

Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm sau khi về nhà, mở ra diễn đàn tài khoản coi là bị hệ thống nhét cương thi phấn.

Hắn bản chức là giới thời trang nổi danh thợ quay phim, hẹn chụp đã hẹn đến sang năm. Khương Daniel chỗ quốc dân thiên đoàn xuất đạo album chân dung chính là xuất từ Ung Thánh Hựu chi thủ. Cũng chính là lần kia, cũng chính là duy nhất một lần hợp tác, hắn bị cái này có thụ quốc dân sủng ái thần tượng vòng cơm.

"Làm sao lại có đáng yêu như thế lại gợi cảm, người lại như vậy tích cực khiêm tốn hài tử đâu?" Hắn một bên đè xuống cửa chớp, một bên ở trong lòng yên lặng đọc lấy. Rõ ràng là cái cuồng cơm, hắn cho tới bây giờ không dám nhìn thẳng mình thích, tại hợp tác sau cầm tới Khương Daniel phương thức liên lạc nhưng xưa nay không dám chủ động liên hệ. Tương phản, Khương Daniel ngược lại là thường xuyên cùng hắn chào hỏi, tại có mặt các loại hoạt động lúc lại cho hắn phát hình ảnh, sẽ chủ động cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm khí, công việc, thậm chí mình hai con mèo.

Ung Thánh Hựu là thằng ngu, hắn coi là Khương Daniel đối mỗi người đều thân mật như vậy, thật giống như hắn đối fan hâm mộ fan service.

Hắn thường xuyên sẽ xem đứng tỷ môn cho Daniel chụp đồ, đối mặt chụp ảnh —— hắn nghề cũ, hắn tổng nhịn không được một bên đảo một bên chọn các loại mao bệnh,

"Loại này góc độ cũng có thể phát ra tới sao?"

"Cái này kết cấu rõ ràng là toàn thân càng tốt hơn, chỉ đập tới bắp chân ngươi là nghiêm túc sao?"

"Liền ngươi cái này điều sắc kỹ thuật cũng muốn cho Khương Daniel vòng cơm sao cô nương?"

Nếu không phải mình công việc bận quá không có cách nào cùng hành trình, Khương Daniel thứ nhất thần đứng sợ là sớm đã bị hắn dự định. Còn tốt hắn bình thường hành văn không tệ, mình cũng thường xuyên viết vài thứ, không nguyện ý Phật hệ truy tinh hắn cuối cùng tại văn vòng đứng vững bước chân, trở thành trong vòng nổi tiếng "Dan ta" người chơi.

Hôm nay cho thời thượng tạp chí chụp một bộ trang bìa, trong đầu đã cấu tứ một thiên "Người mẫu x thợ quay phim" mới văn, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị tan tầm về nhà viết thống khoái, lại phát hiện mấy trăm đầu mới nhắn lại.

"Bái cúi đầu ủng đào thật to! Hoàn mỹ dự đoán được Dan ny ài!"

"A a a a ủng đào thật to lời kịch bị bản nhân niệm đi ra thật quá tô đi kkk "

"Cho nên mới nói thật to viết đều là kinh điển a qaq "

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc cùng tính tình đồng dạng thẳng, nhìn xem bình luận thật sự coi chính mình cùng Khương Daniel là tâm hữu linh tê. Viết lách thật to một cao hứng, văn vòng tựa như nghỉ lễ, không chỉ có gác lại sắp hai tháng đăng nhiều kỳ hố to lại bắt đầu đổi mới, còn nhiều hơn không ít chất lượng tốt đoản văn Tiểu Văn. Thật tình không biết, Khương Daniel đã đem hắn "Dan ta" văn xem như sách giáo khoa.

"Ta vũ trụ vô luận như thế nào đều bởi vì ngươi mà mỹ lệ." Hắn tại một lần trực tiếp đóng vai thâm tình nam tử, kìm lòng không được liền nhớ lại "Ủng đào" cũng trích dẫn qua câu nói này, là nhân vật chính trái bưởi thích thơ, đã từng dùng nó thành công đối Khương Daniel tỏ tình. Còn tốt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu văn chương người cũng không tính nhiều, cũng không có gây nên bao lớn bạo động. Nhưng dần dà, coi như Ung Thánh Hựu là cái kẻ ngu cũng có thể cảm giác được, Khương Daniel tiểu tử này tuyệt đối nhìn qua hắn văn."Khương Daniel cách fan hâm mộ thế giới xa một chút không tốt sao? !" Ung Thánh Hựu đối màn hình gào thét một phen. Cái này về sau để hắn viết như thế nào? Bị thần tượng nhìn thấy mình não bổ từng đoạn tình yêu tiểu cố sự thật rất xấu hổ. Huống chi hắn tại viết thời điểm, thật thay vào chính hắn...

Đúng lúc, hắn rút trúng Khương Daniel mới chuyên ký bán hội. Không bằng cho nhà mình idol một bài học tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu não bổ một chút hình tượng, nhịn không được mỉm cười, ngay cả con mắt cũng híp thành xinh đẹp đường vòng cung.

03.

Nói thế nào mình cũng cùng Khương Daniel từng có trong công việc kết giao, vạn nhất nhận ra chẳng phải xấu hổ rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu lấy cảm mạo làm lý do mang theo màu đen khẩu trang, lớn cỡ bàn tay mặt, tùy tiện liền có thể che khuất hơn phân nửa trương. Mặc dù tại một đám mê muội bên trong, nam cơm là cấp bậc quốc bảo sủng vật tồn tại, nhưng là Daniel bản thân nam cơm cũng không hề ít, hắn liền một thân all black lặng yên ngồi, cũng không tính quá đáng chú ý.

Qua một giờ, hắn rốt cục ngồi tại Daniel trước mặt. Mặc dù nam cơm đối với Khương Daniel tới nói cũng không hiếm lạ, nhưng là hắn luôn cảm thấy vị bằng hữu này dáng dấp có chút quen mặt, bất quá mang theo khẩu trang cũng không tiện nói gì. Khương Daniel theo thường ngày cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi, hỏi hắn nghĩ ký tên gì chữ.

"Không bằng liền ký, to ôm quả đào ta bản nhân đi, hoặc là trái bưởi cũng được." Ung Thánh Hựu đè thấp cuống họng, nhìn xem Khương Daniel bả vai lắc một cái, một nháy mắt động tác có chút cứng đờ. Nội tâm của hắn mừng thầm: Không nghĩ tới sao lão tử là cái nam cơm, lặng lẽ nhìn văn bị phát hiện đi kkkk

"..." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, lần nữa suy nghĩ tới vị này văn vòng thật to, kinh ngạc sau khi nhanh thay đổi kinh doanh tiếu dung, giả vờ như không biết chút nào dáng vẻ, "Vậy liền viết trái bưởi được rồi, đúng lúc ta rất thích quả đào, dạng này chúng ta đều là hoa quả ha ha." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn tựa hồ còn muốn nói chêm chọc cười, liền nói bổ sung,

"Ta cũng có chuẩn bị tờ giấy nhỏ a, " hắn chỉ chỉ album phía dưới giấy ghi chú:

"Daniel xi thích nhất do ta viết cái kia một thiên văn chương đâu?

A. Bá đạo Khương tổng yêu ta B. Cho ngươi vũ trụ C. Không thể ăn quả đào D. Chưa có xem (không có khả năng) "

Muốn nói ngay từ đầu to ký không có hù đến Khương Daniel, cái này tờ giấy nhỏ thật là làm cho Khương Daniel rất khó trả lời. Hắn ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái, lộ ra mình mang tính tiêu chí thỏ con răng, "Ha ha vẫn là bị phát hiện a, nhưng là ta thật không nghĩ tới ngươi là nam cơm nha..." Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay đối với mình làm qua không có gì so thẳng thắn, hắn đem trước ba cái tuyển hạng tất cả đều đánh đối câu, "Ngươi hành văn thật rất tuyệt, ta rất ưa thích mới có thể trích dẫn vài câu, học tập không ít đâu, đặc biệt cảm tạ ngươi a, 'Ủng đào', ta nhìn diễn đàn bên trên cơm đều gọi như vậy ngươi, ha ha."

"Vẫn là gọi ta trái bưởi đi... Muốn hỏi vì cái gì, " Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, mặc dù mang theo khẩu trang, nhưng là chân thành nóng bỏng ánh mắt chính đối Khương Daniel, "Mặc dù kịch bản đều là não bổ, nhưng ta tại văn chương bên trong viết, đều là chính ta chân thực tình cảm, cho nên Daniel không thể học vẩy người khác."

Daniel triệt để sững sờ, bị nam cơm ở trước mặt tỏ tình còn là lần đầu tiên. Còn tốt hai cái thanh âm của người rất nhỏ, phụ cận thành viên cùng fan hâm mộ đều không biết. Hắn toàn bộ hành trình đại não trống không, duy nhất ghi nhớ chính là vị bằng hữu kia má trái như ẩn như hiện ba viên nốt ruồi, đúng như hắn tại văn bên trong viết đến, vũ trụ cùng sao trời.

Hắn tựa hồ biết cái gì.

04.

"Lúc đầu chỉ muốn hù dọa hắn một chút, kết quả nhịn không được liền nghiêm túc tỏ tình..." Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường quay cuồng một hồi, nghĩ thầm lúc này Daniel xác định vững chắc bị mình hù đến, đoán chừng đều có bóng ma tâm lý đi. Hắn ròng rã một tháng không có đăng nhập qua diễn đàn tài khoản, mặc dù mình y nguyên thời khắc chú ý Khương Daniel tin tức, nhưng là càng nhiều thời điểm trầm mê ở công việc. Khương Daniel hay là thường xuyên sẽ cho hắn đặt câu hỏi đợi tin tức, nhưng là hắn cho tới bây giờ chỉ là lãnh đạm về hai câu, dần dần cắt đứt liên lạc.

"Thánh Hựu ca vất vả, nhưng là tuần lễ năm còn muốn ra cái xa nhà, đi Tế Châu đảo cho Khương Daniel chụp người đại ngôn chân dung, sau đó liền có thể hơi nghỉ ngơi một chút!" Vừa tới nhỏ trợ lý cho kết thúc công việc Ung Thánh Hựu đưa chén nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm nước kém chút sang đến cuống họng, "Cái gì? !" Hắn lúc trước tiếp cái này quay chụp nhiệm vụ thời điểm, vừa nghĩ tới lại có thể đập tới Daniel, thế nhưng là âm thầm vui vẻ vài ngày. Lại không nghĩ rằng ký bán đùa ác để mình bây giờ như thế khó xử."Còn tốt lúc trước mang khẩu trang, đổi một bộ quần áo đoán chừng cũng không nhận ra đi?" Hắn lẩm bẩm một hồi, liền cũng thả rộng lòng.

Đến Tế Châu đảo, hắn hồi tưởng lại mình viết qua Tế Châu đảo quay chụp kịch bản, không nghĩ tới mình họa bánh thế mà muốn mình tới quay:

"Ta đứng ở một bên, nhìn xem Khương Daniel mặc một thân màu hồng nhạt quần áo trong đứng tại cánh đồng hoa bên trong, hắn nhắm mắt lại, ngẩng đầu lên lộ ra hắn khía cạnh đẹp mắt hình dáng tuyến... Hắn đối ống kính vươn tay, làm ra mời tư thế xin mời, tựa hồ muốn đem người kéo vào trong ngực của hắn..." Hắn lâm vào đối với mình văn chương trong hồi ức. Ngay tại hắn ngẩn người thời điểm, Khương Daniel cũng đã định trang đi vào hiện trường đóng phim, bị người đại diện kéo đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Daniel a, thợ quay phim Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi khẳng định nhận biết a, xuất đạo thời điểm nhờ có Thánh Hựu mới có thể đánh ra lý tưởng hiệu quả a, tính ra đây là lần thứ hai hợp tác. Thánh Hựu thế nhưng là người bận rộn a, cố ý nể mặt ngươi mới đáp ứng." Khương Daniel đi đến trước mặt hắn, một chút liền khóa chặt trên mặt hắn nốt ruồi. Quả nhiên tìm đúng người, dáng dấp đẹp mắt như vậy, còn có như thế dễ thấy tiêu chí... Nếu không phải mang khẩu trang cũng quá dễ nhận biết đi.

Nhìn xem Daniel trong mắt giấu cười, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cũng còn không biết mình nam cơm thân phận đã lộ rõ, cố giả bộ bình tĩnh cùng Khương Daniel nắm tay, còn nói: "Niel a đã lâu không gặp. Thả lỏng, lần này khái niệm rất thích hợp ngươi, sẽ tiến triển được rất thuận lợi."

Khương Daniel xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, nhỏ giọng nói: "Đúng vậy a, ca ca hiểu rõ như vậy cùng thích ta, đương nhiên sẽ đem ta đập đến tốt, đúng không? Trái bưởi?" Lúc này đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu hai vai lắc một cái, từ đỏ mặt đến lỗ tai cùng cổ. Khương Daniel vỗ vỗ vai của hắn, lại bổ sung: "Thật là khéo ài, tại Tế Châu đảo gặp nhau, a, đúng, ta còn mặc ngươi chỗ mong đợi màu hồng quần áo trong, ha ha. Ca ca gần nhất đều không đổi mới, ta chỉ có thể ôn lại trước kia cố sự."

Sau đó quay chụp bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm máy ảnh tay đều không chuyên nghiệp có chút run run, trong lòng thầm mắng: "Cái này hoàn toàn là tình cảnh lại xuất hiện a... Cái nào cody cho hắn phối quần áo? Có phải là nhìn qua ta văn? !" Còn tốt Khương Daniel đầy đủ phối hợp, so với xuất đạo lúc ngây ngô, hiện tại ống kính trước hắn càng thêm tự tin và có thừa, hắn rõ ràng mị lực của mình điểm, đương nhiên cái này cũng nhờ có xâm nhập cơm vòng khảo sát. Hắn nghiêng người đối ống kính, quay đầu về ống kính một cái giết người mỉm cười, hoặc là nhắm mắt lại nằm tại trong bụi hoa dáng vẻ, đều hoàn toàn là Ung Thánh Hựu viết văn lúc ảo tưởng bộ dáng.

Kết thúc lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định tranh thủ thời gian mượn cớ rời đi, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel hay là gọi hắn lại."Thánh Hựu ca, " hắn nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, sợ người này lại như lần trước ký bán đồng dạng chạy đi, "Đêm nay sẽ còn tại Tế Châu đảo a? Thuận tiện cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm sao? Có việc muốn cùng Thánh Hựu ca xác nhận một chút."

Hai người tùy ý chọn một nhà vắng vẻ tiệm mì sợi, trong tiệm người không coi là nhiều, mờ nhạt ánh đèn chính thích hợp hảo hảo uống chút rượu tâm sự. Điểm bữa ăn về sau chính là lúng túng trầm mặc, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu chằm chằm điện thoại di động, Khương Daniel trong lòng giấu thật nhiều lời nói không biết bắt đầu nói từ đâu. Toàn bộ hành trình Ung Thánh Hựu đều nghĩ biện pháp đổi chủ đề, từ chụp ảnh cho tới mỹ thực, lại tại rượu đỏ cùng rượu trắng phẩm tửu phương pháp bên trên làm mưu đồ lớn, nghe rất có đạo lý. Cuối cùng Khương Daniel nhịn không được hay là đánh gãy hắn: "Lần trước Thánh Hựu ca đi chúng ta tổ hợp ký bán sẽ đi? Ca nói những lời kia đều là thật sao? Nói... Thích ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hai bình rượu trắng qua đi mặt có một chút nóng lên, nhưng là so tuyệt đối thanh tỉnh lúc nhiều hơn mấy phần thẳng thắn: "A... Đúng a, ca ca ta từ lần trước chụp các ngươi xuất đạo album bên trong trang thời điểm, chính là của ngươi cơm, " hắn còn giơ hai tay lên học đại thúc gag đồng dạng đánh call tư thế, "Khương Daniel fighting!"

"Không phải làm fan hâm mộ thích, " Khương Daniel bị hắn chọc cười, nhưng là chủ đề lại không bị chuyển hướng, hắn sau khi cười xong lại khôi phục lại như trước nghiêm túc, "Ta ngày đó nhìn thấy ngươi trên mặt không có che khuất nốt ruồi, liền nghĩ đến Thánh Hựu ca. Ca rõ ràng có ta phương thức liên lạc, cho tới bây giờ đều không nói lời nào. Mỗi lần đều là ta trước gợi chuyện... Ta, ta chỉ muốn hỏi, ca viết qua những cái kia văn chương, những cái kia tỏ tình dùng, thâm tình lời nói, hiện tại cũng còn giữ lời sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa ngày không nói chuyện.

"Nếu là tại ngươi trong vũ trụ, ta cũng có thể là nho nhỏ một ngôi sao liền tốt." Daniel nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, cực giống trong tiểu thuyết tình tiết, "Những lời này ta về sau đều chỉ đối ca nói, có được hay không?" Hắn giọng nói chuyện thật giống như dỗ dành Rooney cùng da đặc biệt.

"... Tốt thì tốt, nhưng ngươi không thể lại đi trộm xem ta trang chủ."

05.

"Ôm quả đào ta bản nhân" tại biến mất hai tháng về sau, rốt cục khôi phục đổi mới. Mặc dù hành văn hoàn toàn như trước đây tốt, mỗi lần phần mới đều có thể đi vào nhiệt độ bảng hàng phía trước, nhưng là fan hâm mộ còn rất là tiếc nuối, thật to lời kịch không còn có cùng Daniel "Thần trùng hợp" qua...

"Bởi vì hắn chỉ có thể làm mặt nói với ta a." Ung Thánh Hựu y nguyên trầm mê cơm vòng văn học, bên người liền có cái sống tài liệu dễ dàng hơn. Daniel một ngày hành trình trở về, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu còn đối máy tính gõ chữ, từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn thon gầy eo, cái cằm khoác lên vai phải của hắn, "Ca, đừng đánh chữ nhìn xem ngươi Niel chân nhân bản đi, hắn có thể nghĩ ngươi."

"Ôi chúng ta Niel vất vả, nhanh đi tắm." Hắn đưa tay vuốt vuốt sau lưng Samoyed a mềm mại tóc, đem người xô xô đẩy đẩy kéo vào phòng tắm. Đóng cửa lại trong nháy mắt đó, hắn cực nhanh chạy về trước bàn máy vi tính gõ bàn phím:

"Hắn từ phía sau lưng ôm nhỏ dữu eo, cái cằm dựng lấy vai, lẩm bẩm miệng nói ra: 'Nhỏ dữu đừng có lại bận bịu công việc a, nhìn xem ngươi Niel đi.' cả người phảng phất một con Samoyed a, sau lưng tựa hồ có đầu chính đang lay động cái đuôi..."

Khi hắn cuối cùng đem một đoạn này tài liệu ghi chép xong, phát hiện sau lưng Khương Daniel đã yên lặng nhìn chăm chú hắn thật lâu. Hắn vừa muốn đi qua trấn an nhà mình idol, lại trước bị người một thanh kéo đến trong lồng ngực của mình,

"Ca viết nhiều như vậy liên quan tới ta văn, ngươi biết cái kia điểm nhất giống ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, sau đó liền bị Khương Daniel trở mình đè xuống giường,

"Ta a, thật thích nhất sau nhập cái tư thế này."

"... Cút! !"

end


	102. Chapter 102

Một phát xong

Nửa hiện thực hướng, ngậm mèo hóa dự cảnh

ooc, mỗi ngày đều cùng chính chủ so với ai khác càng ngọt

00.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đã không tính là cái gì bé ngoan. Yêu sớm, trốn học, chơi game, chép làm việc mọi thứ không rơi, mặc dù không có gì phẩm chất bên trên vấn đề, nhưng là vì số không nhiều thông minh tài trí thật là một chút xíu đều vô dụng tại công khóa bên trên. Theo hắn mình là "Nhân sinh kĩ năng thiên phú cây điểm lệch ra" .

Nhưng mà, hắn trước 22 niên nhân sinh qua phải coi như đặc sắc. Mặc dù thành tích không tốt, nhưng là trời sinh soái ca gương mặt cùng ưu tú khẩu tài để hắn tại lão sư đồng học ở giữa bạn bè đều có phần được hoan nghênh. Hắn từ có một bộ xử thế triết học, cái gì gọi là thích hợp khoảng cách, cái gì gọi là lời nói dối có thiện ý, hoặc là thế nào xảo diệu kéo đẩy đều vô sự tự thông, thành công dựng nên mình ôn nhu đáng tin nhà bên ca ca hình tượng, ngay cả chính hắn đều nhanh tin. Bất quá cái này cũng không có gì không tốt, cũng không phải là nói thật liền nhất định thích hợp nhất, quá ngay thẳng người luôn luôn không phổ biến, hắn biết rõ đạo lý này.

Nhưng mà, "Ung thị triết học" khắc tinh rất nhanh liền xuất hiện.

01.

Hắn cứ như vậy trời xui đất khiến đại biểu diễn viên công ty biểu diễn thần tượng cạnh diễn tuyển tú tiết mục, trở thành ban sơ ban A học viên, tại ngoại giới xem ra cường thế mà vững vàng trở thành quốc dân tổ hợp thành viên. Hắn đối ống kính hay là giấu diếm không ít chuyện, tỉ như vô số làm công kinh lịch, tỉ như nhiều năm luyện tập chuẩn bị, lại tỉ như never số phiếu lạc hậu lúc lo nghĩ bất an, mặc dù không ít đều bị fan hâm mộ đào ra, nhưng là đợi đến chính hắn thừa nhận đã là xuất đạo chuyện sau đó.

Ban sơ hắn dù sao cũng là một thân một mình, mặc dù nhân duyên không tệ, nhưng chí thân rải rác. Mà Khương Daniel xem như nó bên trong một cái. Tại Khương Daniel vừa lên tới ban A lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang vì phải chăng giáng cấp sự tình khẩn trương. Hắn quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lộ ra răng cửa cười ngây ngô, trong lòng tung ra mình đối Daniel ấn tượng đầu tiên: Nhảy hard carry, dáng dấp không tệ, khiêu vũ rất tốt, rap rất mạnh phấn lông ngốc đại cá tử.

Chậm rãi, vị này "Ngốc đại cá tử" đồng học cưỡng ép đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh. Từ mới đầu như hình với bóng "Dòng độc đinh & phấn lông", đến mỗi một lần cạnh diễn làm bạn, đến thành vì quốc dân pick xuất đạo, lại đến ký túc xá bạn cùng phòng... Hai người cũng dần dần cảm nhận được quan hệ biến chất. Tình cảm chuyện này ai nói rõ ràng đâu? Cũng không nhớ rõ ai cuối cùng xuyên phá tầng này giấy cửa sổ, bọn hắn dưới mặt đất tình yêu cứ như vậy bí ẩn mà nhiệt liệt bắt đầu.

Nhưng là mấy tháng qua, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình càng ngày càng không hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu. Nếu là phổ thông anh em tốt liền thôi, một khi quan hệ trở nên thân mật hơn, Khương Daniel liền khó mà khống chế mình đối một nửa khác vô hạn hiếu kì. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao lại không rõ điểm ấy? Chỉ là hắn thói quen cho mình chừa lại nhất điểm không gian, dần dà coi như đối thân mật người cũng rất khó nói ra bản thân ý tưởng chân thật.

Một đêm bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hành trình kết thúc sau một mình xuất môn một lần, thẳng đến nửa đêm mới trở về. Mà Khương Daniel nằm tại mình trên giường nhỏ trằn trọc, hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mùi rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu chế nhạo nói cùng vũ đoàn thành viên liên hoan, nhưng là Khương Daniel đã nhìn ra hắn nói dối lúc thích bắt góc áo tiểu động tác. Nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái đã hai giờ rưỡi, Khương Daniel trở ngại ngày mai còn muốn dậy sớm công việc, cũng chỉ phải vuốt vuốt ca ca đầu, thả hắn đi ngủ.

Lại có rất nhiều việc nhỏ, tỉ như Thánh Hựu ca cùng hắn hai người liên hoan, hắn điểm rượu đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói xong uống, nhưng là rốt cuộc không có chạm qua mấy ngụm; tỉ như hắn thức đêm chơi game, Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên quan chiến, luôn miệng nói lấy mình không khốn, nhưng lại dựa vào hắn bàn máy tính ngủ. Khương Daniel không phải không biết đây là Ung Thánh Hựu để ý hắn, cũng không phải không biết đủ, chỉ là hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nói láo, không nên miễn cưỡng chính mình.

"Ca không cần ôn nhu như vậy, ở trước mặt ta liền làm mình là được rồi..." Câu nói này trong lòng hắn nói trăm ngàn lần, lại tìm không thấy thích hợp trường hợp mở miệng.

02.

Lại qua một hồi, bởi vì đoàn tổng quay chụp nguyên nhân, tiết mục tổ đem Khương Daniel hai con mèo từ Busan quê quán tiếp vào Seoul. Khương Daniel xuất đạo đến nay đều không có thời gian hảo hảo hút mèo, nhìn thấy Rooney cùng da đặc biệt hai vị chủ tử lập tức cười đến không ngậm miệng được, coi như các thành viên ở bên ngoài này đến bay lên cũng không muốn rời đi ổ chăn cùng mèo bò đỡ nửa bước.

"Đây chính là ngươi yêu nhất hai con mèo?" Khương Daniel vừa quay đầu lại, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu chính nghiêng người dựa vào cổng, lệch ra cái đầu nhìn chăm chú lên chính mình. Hắn mau đem người kéo đến bên cạnh mình ngồi xuống, "Hắc hắc làm sao lại thế, ta thích nhất đương nhiên là Thánh Hựu ca a, sau đó mới là Rooney cùng da đặc biệt." Hắn mặc dù biết đối phương hay là sẽ cho ra câu trả lời phủ định, lại không từ bỏ hỏi, "Thánh Hựu ca sẽ không là ăn con mèo dấm đi?"

"Làm sao lại như vậy? Ta vừa cùng Quan Lâm bọn hắn chơi xạ kích trò chơi, một hồi còn phải xem cái phim. Ngươi khó được nhìn thấy nó hai, nhiều đùa một hồi đương nhiên được." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến ôn nhu lại tự nhiên, một thanh ôm chầm Rooney, gãi gãi lông xù cái đầu nhỏ, trong lòng lặng lẽ bổ sung hạ nửa đoạn lời nói "Dù sao hai ngày nữa cũng sờ không tới. Ta một sẽ đi cùng các thành viên coi trọng lần ngươi nói muốn nhất xem chiếu bóng, đến lúc đó ngươi để mèo cùng ngươi xem đi."

Rooney tựa hồ nghe đạt được tiếng lòng của hắn, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, dữ dằn hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu "Meo" một tiếng, hoàn toàn không phải nũng nịu âm điệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại cùng hai con mèo chơi một hồi, liền bị các thành viên hô lên đi. Daniel tiếp nhận trong tay hắn Rooney, nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng, giống như là đối hai vị chủ tử thổ lộ hết, cũng giống là lẩm bẩm, "Ngươi nhìn a, Thánh Hựu ca cũng không thẳng thắn, hắn luôn luôn không nói thật với ta, hắn vừa rồi rõ ràng liền nghĩ để ta ra ngoài cùng hắn chơi."

Rooney ngửa đầu nhìn xem mình trung thực xẻng phân quan, một đôi hạnh sắc con ngươi hơi bắt đầu híp mắt.

Có thể là cả ngày cùng mèo tiếp xúc quá nhiều, vào lúc ban đêm trở lại ký túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu liền làm cái quái mộng.

Hắn mộng thấy một con dáng dấp cực giống Rooney mèo cắn ống quần của hắn, phảng phất muốn đem hắn kéo hướng một nơi nào đó. Hắn thuận mèo chỉ dẫn phương hướng đi tới, đẩy ra cuối cửa. Trong cửa là một vị tóc trắng gia gia, con mèo kia dạo bước quá khứ, một chút xông vào trong ngực của gia gia. Hắn đang ngồi trên ghế sửa chữa con rối, xem ra đại khái là vị thủ công tượng. Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nghĩ ra hỏi chút gì, lão gia gia mở miệng trước,

"Tiểu hỏa tử, ngươi nhìn trong tay của ta cái này con rối, hắn gọi Pinocchio, cái mũi của hắn..."

"Ta biết, không phải liền là nói dối sẽ trở thành dài a, cái này cố sự từ nhỏ nghe được lớn cũng không có gì thay đổi."

"Cũng không phải là truyện cổ tích liền sẽ không phát sinh tại trong sinh hoạt a, tiểu hỏa tử, lúc nói chuyện muốn ngàn vạn cẩn thận." Lão gia gia không nhìn hắn nữa, mà là thấm thía nói xong, tiếp tục vùi đầu cho con rối lắp đặt mới khớp nối.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không hiểu thấu, liền quay người chuẩn bị rời đi, tại mở cửa một nháy mắt, hắn lại nghe được sau lưng một tiếng có chút thê lương mèo kêu, dọa đến hắn một cái rùng mình, tỉnh lại đã là hừng đông. Doãn Trí Thánh đã đến những phòng khác gọi bọn nhỏ rời giường, hắn bò xuống cái thang, chuẩn bị đem vẫn còn ngủ say Daniel đánh thức.

03.

Khương Daniel vừa mở mắt, còn lấy vì mình đang nằm mơ. Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ năm đem hắn lay tỉnh, "Lại không dậy cùng đi công ty đến trễ."

Hắn dùng nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ nhìn về phía bên giường Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng khàn khàn tiếng nói hỏi: "Ca vừa sáng sớm cứ như vậy tình thú sao? Ta còn chưa chuẩn bị xong..." Thuận thế đưa thay sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu mang... Không không không, Daniel nhiều lần sờ mấy lần, xúc cảm để hắn như thiểm điện rút tay trở về.

"Ca nguyên lai thật là chỉ mèo đen? !" Daniel vuốt vuốt ánh mắt của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng đứa nhỏ này ngủ ngốc, rời giường khí còn không có qua hắn đáp lời có chút vẻ giận, "Ta nhìn ngươi là nghĩ mèo nghĩ điên... Mau dậy đi, ta đi rửa mặt." Nói xong hắn cũng không quay đầu lại đi tới phòng vệ sinh...

Sau đó qua năm giây như bay chạy trở về phòng khóa cửa lại. Mà Khương Daniel còn sững sờ trên giường, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu hai con màu đen tai mèo, còn thỉnh thoảng động một chút. Mặc dù trong đầu hắn cũng không phải không tưởng tượng qua cùng loại hình tượng, nhưng là... Đây cũng quá chân thực.

"Đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra a, cái này sẽ không là cái gì đối mèo dị ứng triệu chứng a? ! Là không phải là bởi vì ta hôm qua sờ ngươi Rooney cùng da đặc biệt?" Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đã mang không lên bình thường mũ lưỡi trai, chỉ có thể mặc vào màu đen nào đó nhãn hiệu kinh điển oa oa đầu vệ áo, đem mũ trừ trên đầu, trực tiếp trốn vào bảo mẫu xe nơi hẻo lánh. Khương Daniel nghĩ không ra cái gì phương pháp giải quyết, cũng chỉ có thể ở bên cạnh ôm ca ca nói đùa,

"Thánh Hựu ca đại khái chỉ là hôm qua ăn quá nhiều Rooney dấm, cho nên bị con mèo thần Minh đại nhân đùa ác... Nói không chừng ngày mai là được rồi."

"Đều nói, ta làm sao lại bởi vì hai con mèo ăn dấm, ta hoàn toàn không để ý chuyện này được không?" Hắn thuận miệng lại kéo câu láo, kết quả vừa dứt lời, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy xương cùng vị trí hơi khác thường. Sau đó liền nghe được Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh một tiếng gầm nhẹ,

"Ca! Ngươi tại sao lại đuôi dài!" Khương Daniel không dám tin vào hai mắt của mình, hắn nhìn thấy một cây màu đen đuôi mèo một chút xíu từ Ung Thánh Hựu xương cùng chỗ xông ra, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua thật là hiển nhiên một con mèo đen.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin được, mình cuộc đời sờ qua cái thứ nhất cái đuôi mèo là chính hắn. Hắn cảm thấy trừ Khương Daniel, hắn cùng ai nói đều không ai sẽ tin. Xe đã mở đến công ty bãi đỗ xe, các thành viên đều từ trong lúc ngủ mơ tỉnh lại chuẩn bị xuống xe, Ung Thánh Hựu chợp mắt lưu tại trên xe, mà Khương Daniel phất phất tay, ra hiệu mọi người đi trước, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đánh thức lại chạy tới.

"Hiện trong xe chỉ có hai chúng ta, ca có thể hay không nói thật với ta, đêm qua xảy ra chuyện gì?" Khương Daniel biểu lộ không giống đang nói đùa, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu cái dạng này đáng yêu phải làm cho hắn rất muốn khi dễ, nhưng dù sao sự tình tới kỳ quặc, bọn hắn hành trình lại như vậy đầy, để người khác phát hiện nhưng làm sao bây giờ. Hắn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nửa ngày không có trả lời, lại bổ sung: "Hoặc là ca hôm qua có bị mèo cào qua? Cắn qua? Hoặc là có hay không mơ tới cái gì? Mặc dù nghe rất giống tiểu thuyết, nhưng là nói không chừng sẽ có cái gì ám chỉ đâu?"

Khương Daniel nhắc nhở để Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng lại cái kia đem hắn đánh thức mộng, bên trong không chỉ có một con cực giống Rooney mèo, còn có Pinocchio cố sự. Nhưng là hắn vẫn là chưa tin truyện cổ tích sẽ giáng lâm tại trên đầu mình, tại là hướng về phía Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Không có a, cái gì đều không có mơ tới."

Vừa dứt lời, sợi râu lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được dài đến trên mặt hắn. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc minh bạch vì sao lại mơ tới Pinocchio cố sự, mỗi một lần hắn đối Daniel nói trái lương tâm, thân thể của mình liền sẽ càng giống mèo một điểm. Đầu tiên là hôm qua giả vờ như không thèm để ý chút nào hắn xem nhẹ mình, buổi sáng liền mọc ra lỗ tai mèo, lại là trên xe hắn lại lần nữa phủ nhận mà thoát ra cái đuôi, còn có hắn phủ nhận tự mình làm mộng mà toát ra sợi râu...

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt vọng nghĩ, hắn đời này khả năng cùng mèo tương khắc. Không, có lẽ chỉ là mèo khắc hắn mà thôi.

Đang lúc Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn sợi râu kinh hô lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bổ sung, "Kỳ thật ta hôm qua làm một cái giấc mơ kỳ quái..." Sau đó đem mộng cảnh kỹ càng mà chân thật miêu tả một lần, quả nhiên, trên mặt hắn sợi râu chậm rãi liền không gặp, chỉ còn lại cái đuôi cùng lỗ tai còn tại loạn động.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được cười lên ha hả, xem ra hắn mỗi ngày trong lòng âm thầm cầu nguyện không phải không có tác dụng! Không biết vị nào thần linh nghe được tiếng lòng của hắn, liền cho hắn một cái cải tạo Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội thật tốt. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đối với hắn nói láo cũng không được.

"Nguyên lai là như vậy sao..." Khương Daniel giả vờ như vô cùng dáng vẻ lo lắng, "Vậy ta mau chạy tới giúp ca đem cái đuôi cùng tai mèo xóa đi đi, dù sao ca chỉ cần nói nói thật là được rồi. Tỉ như ta Vấn ca tuổi tác, ngươi nói thẳng 23 tuổi liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng gật gật đầu, hắn một cái mặc all black khốc đóng làm sao có thể đỉnh lấy đáng yêu như thế lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi, không sĩ diện sao?

"Vậy ta bắt đầu a, " Daniel cười cười, "Ca hôm qua là không phải là bởi vì ta chỉ lo bồi Rooney cùng da đặc biệt chơi, trong lòng có chút không cao hứng đâu?"

"Đã nói xong hỏi tuổi tác đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tối tối nhả rãnh, luôn cảm thấy rơi vào cái này bề ngoài thuần lương Samoyed a trong bẫy, nhưng là vì tranh thủ thời gian khôi phục bình thường cũng không có biện pháp khác...

"Đúng, ta... Ta là không cao hứng tới, hai bọn nó vừa đến ngươi liền coi ta là không khí đồng dạng." Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất từ trong hàm răng gạt ra những lời này, mặt không khỏi đỏ bừng lên. Nhưng là phía sau hắn cái đuôi đã từ từ biến mất. Khương Daniel thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, lần đầu tiên nghe được người yêu thừa nhận mình ăn mèo dấm, cái này tâm tình cùng cầm thứ nhất cảm giác cũng không có gì khác biệt."Ca đến cùng không có nhiều thẳng thắn a, nhất định phải dùng loại phương thức này mới có thể nói ra." Hắn một thanh ôm chầm Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ, "Kia ca lần trước hơn nửa đêm trở về gạt ta đi nói cùng vũ đoàn bằng hữu uống rượu đâu? Đến cùng đi làm gì rồi?"

"... Mẹ ta từ nhân Xuyên Lai Seoul làm việc, lúc đầu nói tiện đường tới gặp ta, kết quả mang người bằng hữu nhà nữ nhi cho ta biết... Ngươi cũng minh bạch, ra mắt nha. Về sau cùng mụ mụ lớn ầm ĩ một trận, mình uống một chút rượu buồn." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, vốn là sợ Khương Daniel biết, cũng giống như mình khổ sở, hắn lấy vì mình lý do đầy đủ đầy đủ, nhưng vẫn là chạy không khỏi Daniel trực giác bén nhạy.

"Ca trực tiếp cùng ta nói không là tốt rồi, ta có thể bồi ca tâm sự." Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tai mèo biến mất có chút đáng tiếc, nhưng là nghĩ nghĩ, hắn Thánh Hựu ca đem những này sự tình giấu ở trong lòng lâu như vậy, cái mũi chua chua, chỉ có thể dùng mình rộng lớn ôm ấp bao lấy hắn có chút đơn bạc thân thể, "Những này khó khăn chúng ta sớm tối đều muốn cùng nhau đối mặt không phải sao, cho nên, ca về sau có chuyện gì không muốn mình giấu ở trong lòng, cũng đừng gạt ta, cũng đừng bởi vì ta miễn cưỡng chính mình. Không yêu uống rượu đỏ lần sau chúng ta còn đi quầy ăn vặt uống rượu trắng, khốn cũng không cần theo giúp ta chơi game, ca có thể không cần đối ta ôn nhu như vậy, làm chính ngươi liền tốt, để cho ta tới sủng ái ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị ấm áp như vậy người ôm ấp lấy, cảm giác ở sâu trong nội tâm một chút cứng rắn xác ngoài một chút xíu bị đẩy ra. Hắn dùng hai tay vòng lấy Daniel eo, để ôm biến càng chặt hơn một chút, "Ta đối với ngươi tốt như vậy ngươi ngược lại trước có ý kiến. Đầu tiên nói trước ngươi cũng đừng hối hận, ta tính tình siêu chênh lệch, so kia hai con mèo còn kém. Ta không chỉ có thể cào ngươi cắn ngươi, ta còn mắng ngươi."

"Ha ha ha không quan hệ a, dù sao ta ba con mèo bên trong, liền ngươi đáng yêu nhất."

04.

Meo tinh nhân thật là thần kỳ sinh vật.

"Da đặc biệt, ngươi nghe được rồi sao? Niel tên kia nói Ung Thánh Hựu so hai ta đều đáng yêu." Rooney đã trở lại Busan ổ nhỏ bên trong, nằm sấp cùng đối diện da đặc biệt đối thoại.

Da đặc biệt trừng nó một chút, sau đó bắt đầu liếm mình móng vuốt, "Còn không đều là bởi vì ngươi báo mộng làm chuyện tốt, lần này tốt đi, thất sủng đi."

"Ta là nghe được Niel nguyện vọng mới giúp bận bịu, không phải ta mới mặc kệ đâu."

"... Ngươi trước sửa đổi một chút mình chết ngạo kiều nhỏ tính tình đi." Da đặc biệt bò lên trên mèo bò đỡ, đối Rooney hung tợn "Meo" một chút.

"Meo! Nói người nào, ta nhưng là tỷ tỷ của ngươi!" Rooney một cái vọt bước liền theo bò lên, đuổi đến da đặc biệt bốn phía tán loạn.

Hôm nay lại là Khương mụ mụ quét dọn chiến trường một ngày.

end.


	103. Chapter 103

【 Dan Ung 】 hôn hôn, trảm nam sắc thật có thể trảm nam sao?

* mua hộ Ung X phú nhị đại Dan

* phía trước ngu xuẩn dự cảnh

1.

Lễ tình nhân đối với mỗi một cái mua hộ đến nói, đều tuyệt đối là một cái mười phần mấu chốt thời gian, có tình nhân sắt thép thẳng nam cần tìm hống bạn gái vui vẻ biện pháp, mà không tình nhân độc thân cẩu càng là sẽ mượn đối với mình tốt một chút lấy cớ mà mua lễ vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xếp bằng ngồi dưới đất kiểm điểm mình mấy ngày nay vừa mới đến hàng, tính toán chờ một chút muốn lên đỡ thương phẩm, trong đầu đã mỹ tư tư bắt đầu máy tính cái này một nhóm hàng mình có thể kiếm bao nhiêu tiền, không có bạn gái không có quan hệ, không có có bạn trai cũng không có quan hệ, chỉ có tiền mới là ta Ung Thánh Hựu trung thành nhất tiểu đồng bọn a!

Rừng cây dương trảm nam sắc số 12 lên khung 50 chi, nát cà chua sắc số 416 lên khung 50 chi, OK, lên khung hoàn tất, lại thông báo một chút ta mối khách cũ nhóm, hoàn mỹ.

Úc, không không không, giống như còn kém một chút cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp cái ót của mình nghĩ nghĩ, rốt cục để hắn nghĩ tới, cũng thế, đã lễ tình nhân nha, coi như chơi vui, để chúng ta đến đổi một chút bổ bưu phí kết nối đi, dù sao giá khởi điểm cách cũng liền một mao tiền, nói không chừng thật sự có đồ đần chụp được đâu.

Lễ tình nhân hạn định bổ bưu phí đưa nam / bạn gái kết nối, yết giá một lông, tồn kho 5201314. OK, lên khung.

Chỉnh lý tốt trong tiệm sinh ý, chính điện thoại di động tốt cũng vang, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận tay nhận, vừa ấn nút tiếp nghe Kim Tại Hoán lớn giọng liền từ loa bên trong chạy tới

"Lão ca, đi ra ăn cơm a! Chúng ta Thiết Tam Giác rất lâu không có tụ a, biết ngươi mấy ngày nay khẳng định bận bịu, nhưng không thể không ăn cơm a, liền định tại nhà ngươi giao lộ bên kia nhà kia Tứ Xuyên nồi lẩu đi, ta rất lâu không ăn cay, hôn hôn quyết định như vậy á! Không gặp không về a thân thân."

Kim Tại Hoán lốp bốp nói một tràng, căn bản không cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội nói chuyện liền trực tiếp cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động ném ra, mắng một câu bệnh tâm thần, liền trở lại trước máy vi tính

Tin tức mới không ngừng xuất hiện, a thông suốt, nhanh như vậy liền đã có dưới người đơn sao, hay là mối khách cũ đáng tin cậy a, Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ tư tư ấn mở tin tức, sau đó nhịn không được, hô lên

"Đào rãnh đào rãnh đào rãnh..."

Mới mười phút, làm sao liền không sai biệt lắm 60 vạn lượng tiêu thụ, ta dựa vào, đây không phải là phải lập tức sẽ không bổ hàng sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm nửa tin nửa ngờ thái độ, ấn mở hạ đơn danh sách, lúc này mới phát hiện, nguyên lai thật sự có người ngốc nhiều tiền thổ hào đem bưu phí kết nối trực tiếp cho hắn chụp được đỡ, không nhiều cũng không ít, năm mươi hai vạn số không một trăm ba mươi mốt khối Tứ Mao.

Ta dựa vào, đây là nơi nào đến thổ hào, đây là làm cái gì, cái này bưu phí, là muốn hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đem cả cửa tiệm cho hắn bưu quá khứ sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mình run rẩy tay nhỏ tay ấn mở vị kia khách hàng khung chat, danh tự thế mà còn là cái loạn mã, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ hãi, cái này sẽ không phải là cái gì kiểu mới mạng lưới lừa gạt a?

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Hôn hôn ngài tốt lắm, ở đây sao?

MTDAN YDWAN: Ở

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Hôn hôn, ngài vừa mới chụp được nhà chúng ta toàn bộ bổ bưu phí kết nối, có phải là chụp sai nha?

MTDAN YDWAN: Không có chụp sai, không phải lễ tình nhân hạn định nam nữ bằng hữu sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt, thế mà thật là có không biết đây là đùa giỡn đồ đần a! ! !

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Hôn hôn bên này đề nghị là ngài trước tiên lui khoản đâu.

MTDAN YDWAN: Không được, đã mua, tiêu xài tiền tát nước ra ngoài.

Phải hay là cái, tiền đặc biệt nhiều đồ đần, ta nếu là cái gian thương ta coi như thật nuốt số tiền kia, nhưng ai kêu ta lại là cái thật sự người làm ăn đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu, quyết định cùng đối phương hảo hảo giảng đạo lý, hoặc là dùng những phương pháp khác giải quyết một cái chuyện này.

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Hôn hôn, ngài nhìn, đây là chúng ta bổ bưu phí kết nối đâu, không phải bán nam nữ bằng hữu đây này, ngài nhìn ngài trước tiên lui khoản đi, ta có thể cho ngài đề cử khác dùng tốt đơn phẩm nha, ngài nhìn tiểu điếm mới bên trên rừng cây dương trảm nam sắc số 12 môi men, lễ tình nhân một nhất định có thể thu hoạch ngài người yêu phương tâm đâu.

MTDAN YDWAN: Nam hài tử cũng bôi môi men sao? Vậy ta bôi ta thích nam hài tử liền sẽ thích ta sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ngẩng đầu lên, thương thiên a, ngươi trảm ta quên đi thôi!

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Cái này hôn hôn, vui tốt tùy từng người mà khác nhau nha.

MTDAN YDWAN: Vậy còn ngươi, ngươi thích bôi cái này nam hài tử sao?

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Hôn hôn không muốn đùa bỡn ta a, ngài muốn thế nào mới nguyện ý lui khoản nha.

MTDAN YDWAN: Không nghĩ lui...

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Hôn hôn ngài nhìn, ngài có gì cần thương phẩm, bản điếm có liền cho ngài, còn lại khoản tiền chắc chắn hạng lại lui có thể chứ?

Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đựng mình bạo tính tình đưa ra đề nghị.

MTDAN YDWAN: Không lùi, ngươi lời nói thật nhiều, lễ tình nhân ngày đó theo giúp ta ra một chuyến đi, số tiền kia cứ như vậy xóa bỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu? ? ? Hợp lại ta một cái làm mua hộ, mua hộ thay mặt đến cuối cùng ngay cả mình đều bán?

Vì nhân dân phục vụ nhỏ trái bưởi: Hôn hôn, không có ý tứ a, bản điếm không cung cấp dạng này phục vụ đâu

MTDAN YDWAN: Kết nối bên trên viết bán bạn trai, lại là ngươi nói tiền này từ trong tiệm chọn một ta cảm thấy thích thương phẩm, ta cảm thấy ngươi không tệ a, không được sao?

Người này đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra a? Thật sự chính là không về không, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đồng hồ, cũng nhanh mười hai giờ, quả quyết quyết định không cùng ngu xuẩn nói nhảm, nắm mình lên điện thoại di động, gia muốn ra cửa đi ăn cơm.

Điện thoại một mực đang chấn động, Kim Tại Hoán tin tức một mực không ngừng phát qua đến, trên cơ bản đều là thúc hắn tranh thủ thời gian đến nội dung, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là mở ra điện thoại lốp bốp đánh một đoạn lớn lời nói

Nhân xuyên thành phố hèn mọn mua hộ nhỏ Ung nhắc nhở ngài:

Nam nhân ngàn vạn cái, người tốt không có một cái,

Dùng từ không cẩn thận, mua hộ hai hàng nước mắt.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Khương Daniel đã ngồi tại chỗ ăn đến đang vui, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến, Kim Tại Hoán tranh thủ thời gian phất phất tay "Lão ca, bên này! ! ! Ngươi yêu nhất mập trâu vừa mới vào nồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không khách khí, đặt mông ngồi xuống, cầm lấy đũa, liền trực tiếp từ Kim Tại Hoán trong chén kẹp lên hắn vừa hâm tốt hai khối thịt.

"Ừm ~ hay là ăn cái gì tương đối vui vẻ" Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn phát ra một tiếng thở dài vị

"Ca! Ngươi trong chén không phải cho ngươi kẹp sao? Làm gì không phải kẹp ta chỗ này." Kim Tại Hoán lập tức liền nổ.

"Người khác trong chén càng ăn ngon hơn, thoảng qua hơi "

"Vậy ngươi làm gì không kẹp Khương Daniel "

"Chúng ta Niel lớn thân thể đâu, phải ăn nhiều điểm" Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong vào tay, một tay trực tiếp chụp bên trên Khương Daniel trán, bàn

Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu vừa mới nghĩ để Khương Daniel cũng nói một chút hắn, kết quả liền thấy con kia đần độn Samoyed a đã làm phản, một mặt hưởng thụ thì thôi, còn trực tiếp dùng đầu đi cọ Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, chậc chậc chậc, chó nam nam, cũng đừng điểm mặt.

"Tú đi, hậu thiên liền lễ tình nhân, các ngươi hai con chó, trực tiếp thấu hoạt được, muốn không phải nhà chúng ta lão Hoàng hôm nay không rảnh ta mới không muốn các ngươi."

"Ta dựa vào! Nói đến lễ tình nhân ta liền tức giận!" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đũa vỗ

Hai người đều bị hắn giật nảy mình, buông đũa xuống.

"Sao, lão ca, ngươi chua a? Không giống ngươi a, mặc dù chó mô hình cẩu dạng, nhưng lễ tình nhân không phải ngươi phát tài cơ hội tốt sao? Hàng năm ngươi đều rất hưng phấn a, sao, năm nay thù giàu sao?" Kim Tại Hoán như tên trộm nở nụ cười

"Ta và ngươi nói, ta hôm nay gặp được một cái kỳ hoa! ! !"

"Cái gì?" Khương Daniel tò mò ra tiếng

"Liền ta hôm nay vừa mới đem lễ tình nhân thương phẩm lên khung, nghịch ngợm liền đem bổ bưu phí kết nối cho đổi thành lễ tình nhân hạn định nam / bạn gái mà! Kết quả thật sự có cái ngu xuẩn, một hơi cho ta đem bổ bưu phí kết nối cho toàn chụp được đến."

"Ta yếu ớt hỏi một câu, bao nhiêu tiền?"

"Năm mươi hai vạn số không một trăm ba mươi mốt khối Tứ Mao "

"Ta dựa vào! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không được kêu ra tiếng "Đào rãnh thổ hào a! Hắn sợ không phải muốn mua tiệm của ngươi a?"

"Cẩu thí, mẹ nó làm nửa ngày muốn mua lão tử bản nhân!"

"Đào rãnh? ? ? Ngươi chừng nào thì bán mình rồi? Tiểu lão đệ nghĩ không ra a? Ngươi sinh hoạt túng quẫn đến nước này sao? Để chúng ta Khương thiếu tiếp tế một chút ngươi cũng tốt hơn bán mình a? Bán mình 52 vạn xác thực ít một chút "

"Ta đi một chút đi ngươi nha, cũng không tính bán mình đi, liền hắn nhất định phải ta lễ tình nhân ngày đó ra cùng hắn một ngày."

"Liền một ngày? Không cần dắt tay nhỏ trước giường lớn cái gì? Kia giá trị a!" Kim Tại Hoán nháy mắt liền đổi giọng

Bình thường gặp được loại này kỳ hoa hộ khách, Khương Daniel luôn luôn líu ríu phải lớn tiếng nhất, huống chi còn là người trong lòng của hắn Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình, hôm nay lại một điểm phản ứng đều không có, ngược lại khéo léo ở một bên gặm rau, thực tế là quá khác thường, Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không được tại dưới mặt bàn đá hắn một cước.

"Phát biểu một chút cảm tưởng a, Khương thiếu "

"Vậy vậy vậy. . . . Kia nói không chừng người ta chỉ là người ngốc nhiều tiền người tốt đâu?" Khương Daniel ấp úng nửa ngày mới biệt xuất một câu

Nói gì vậy? Năm mươi mấy vạn đồ đần? Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán nháy mắt xoay đầu lại một mặt không thể tin nhìn xem hắn.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. . . . Nói không chừng là ngươi người quen biết đâu?" Khương Daniel có chút lúng túng sờ sờ đầu

"Không có ý tứ, người ta quen biết ngốc nhiều tiền người chỉ có ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi trả lời Khương Daniel vấn đề.

"Giống như cũng đúng nha, thực tế không được ngươi liền đi thôi, giống Tại Hoán nói đồng dạng, một ngày năm mươi hai vạn không lỗ thật."

Lúc này tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là một hơi vận lên không được lại không thể đi xuống, giấu ở ngực muốn bị khí chết rồi.

Loại thái độ này, loại này trò đùa, không phải hắn Ung Thánh Hựu song tiêu, Kim Tại Hoán nói có thể, nhưng Khương Daniel nói chính là không thể.

Khương Daniel, hắn thanh mai trúc mã, hai người trên cơ bản cùng nhau lớn lên, nhưng là gia cảnh lại hoàn toàn không giống nhau, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu loại này bản thân phấn đấu phấn đấu tiểu thanh niên khác biệt, Khương Daniel liền là trong miệng người khác cái chủng loại kia ngậm lấy chìa khóa vàng ra đời hài tử, làm Khương thị xí nghiệp người thừa kế thứ nhất, hắn là thiên chi kiêu tử, nhưng làm hắn Ung Thánh Hựu bằng hữu, hắn, chỉ là người hắn thích thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cho là Khương Daniel đối với hắn, cũng tổng là có chút khác biệt, dù sao không có cái nào công tử ca sẽ hi sinh giờ tan sở cùng hắn tại nhỏ trong căn hộ chỉnh lý hàng hóa, cũng không có cái nào công tử ca không ngại mình mặc cao đặt âu phục liền bồi hắn chạy đến đường nhỏ hẻm nhỏ đi ăn xâu nướng, những này tinh tế nho nhỏ sự tình, một mực xúc động hắn, nhưng cũng hạn chế hắn, dù sao từ vừa mới bắt đầu giữa bọn hắn chênh lệch liền bày ở trước mặt của hắn, hắn không dám đi lên phía trước một bước, nhưng cũng không muốn lui về phía sau.

"Ngươi cứ như vậy gấp, muốn đem ta đưa ra ngoài?" Ung Thánh Hựu thăm dò tính hỏi một câu

"Đi a, nhiều giao cái thổ hào bằng hữu có cái gì không tốt?"

Đi, tốt ngươi cái Khương Daniel, đi thì đi, Khương Daniel cái này thái độ hờ hững thực tế là để Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có chút giận không chỗ phát tiết "Đi thì đi thôi, cũng là năm mươi mấy vạn nhất trời, không có chút nào thua thiệt nha, đi, lão tử lập tức liền đi, các ngươi ai cũng đừng cản ta. Nói không chừng người này chính là ta chân mệnh thiên tử đâu đúng không, không thể hủy một cọc tốt nhân duyên a."

"A? Thật đi a? Ta cũng là nói đùa a, hẳn là cái gì người không đáng tin cậy a?" Kim Tại Hoán vẫn có chút lo lắng

"Hắn người lớn như thế, ngươi lo lắng cái gì a." Khương Daniel lại lãnh đạm xen vào một câu

"Đúng a, lo lắng cái gì, lão tử ăn no, cái này bỗng nhiên coi như vì ta tương lai tươi sáng tiễn đưa đi, không quản các ngươi, ta trở về tìm ta kim chủ." Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến để đũa xuống liền hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang cũng không quay đầu lại đi.

"Uy, ngươi thật yên tâm a?" Kim Tại Hoán mở to hai mắt nhìn đạp Khương Daniel một chút

"Có cái gì không yên lòng, ngươi cho rằng trên thế giới giống ta dạng này người ngốc nhiều tiền người thật nhiều như vậy sao?" Khương Daniel hững hờ tiếp tục quét sạch trong nồi đồ ăn

Giống ta dạng này người ngốc nhiều tiền người? Lời này làm sao như thế khó đọc? Luôn cảm thấy có cái gì không thích hợp, Kim Tại Hoán gãi đầu một cái, đột nhiên

"Ngọa tào! Làm nửa ngày cái này năm mươi vạn là ngươi? Ta dựa vào? Có chuyện gì sao Khương thiếu? Ngươi nhiều tiền lời nói cho ta cũng đầu tư một điểm thôi? Ta thật chua."

Mắt thấy Kim Tại Hoán liền muốn hướng về thân thể hắn nhào, Khương Daniel kịp thời đưa tay ngăn cản "Ngươi muốn tìm ngươi nhà Đại Hoàng đi, không phải người này ta đều truy nhiều năm như vậy, ta một quá hướng phía trước hắn liền lui về sau, ngươi nói làm sao xử lý đi, cha ta lại dự định muốn ta ra mắt, ngươi biết Ung Thánh Hựu người này, trực tiếp cho hắn tiền cho hắn đầu tư đưa chút lễ vật a cái gì khẳng định không muốn, không phải sao, không đẩy hắn một thanh sao được."

"Được được được, Khương ít, Khương tổng, Khương đại gia ngài lợi hại, tiểu nhân vô cùng bội phục" Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu lựa chọn không cùng kẻ có tiền nói chuyện, hắn hiện tại vô cùng thù giàu.

3.

Tình nhân một ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà lề mà lề mề nửa ngày mới dự định đi ra ngoài, mặc dù cảm thấy có chút thấp thỏm, nhưng dù nói thế nào người ta cũng là cho số tiền lớn, không trang điểm từng cái tựa hồ quả thật có chút không thể nào nói nổi, huống chi ngày đó hắn tại nổi nóng, chạy về đến liền trực tiếp cùng thổ hào nói mình không phải người tùy tiện, muốn cùng hắn hẹn hò muốn bao xuống nhân xuyên thành phố lớn nhất khách sạn trải thảm đỏ hai bên đều là nhập khẩu hoa hồng còn có chuyên nghiệp dàn nhạc hắn mới chịu đi, bản ý đâu, là nghĩ đối phương biết khó mà lui, kết nếu như đối phương thật sự chính là cái kẻ ngu, một ngụm liền đáp ứng, làm cho hắn này sẽ cũng không tiện mặc cái dép lê lớn quần cộc tử đi.

Chuyển một lúc lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trên người mình bộ này bạch âu phục, có chút cười một cái tự giễu, nói đến cái này bộ đồ tây vẫn là hắn vừa tốt nghiệp vậy sẽ cùng Khương Daniel cùng đi định chế, một trắng một đen, xứng đôi cực kì, nhưng là làm mua hộ về sau hắn cũng đã rất thiếu có cơ hội xuyên được như thế chính thức, chỉ là không nghĩ tới lần nữa mặc vào, thế mà không phải vì hắn.

Ba người bầy bên trong, Kim Tại Hoán sáng sớm liền kỷ kỷ oai oai, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn sang, đơn giản cũng là hỏi hắn lúc nào đi ra ngoài, tiện tay liền trả lời một câu, hiện tại đi ra ngoài.

Kim Tại Hoán như cái mẹ già đồng dạng dặn đi dặn lại, Khương Daniel lại không hề nói gì, không rên một tiếng, ngay cả cái biểu lộ hoặc là dấu chấm câu đều không có, Ung Thánh Hựu sách một tiếng, hừ, cẩu nam nhân.

Xét thấy Ung Thánh Hựu được chứng kiến cái này thổ hào vung tiền như rác hành vi, hắn vẫn có chút lo lắng đối phương thật cho hắn làm cái thảm đỏ, kết quả đến cửa khách sạn lại cái gì cũng không có, làm cho hắn còn trách nghi ngờ, làm sao cái này thổ hào đột nhiên lại đi lên điệu thấp lộ tuyến đây?

Kết quả vừa đẩy cửa ra Ung Thánh Hựu liền phát hiện, hắn sai, bề ngoài bình thản giản dị, nội tại cái này hắn meo là hoa viên sao? Phủ kín hoa hồng cùng thật to hoa hình cổng vòm, phối hợp trên người hắn âu phục, ta dựa vào, đây là muốn lập tức thành hôn sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân dừng lại, bắt đầu tính toán mình bây giờ chuồn đi khả năng lớn bao nhiêu, đại huynh đệ ta và ngươi lại không biết, tình cảnh lớn như vậy là làm cái gì a? Tiểu lão đệ ta mặc dù xuân xanh 24, chính vào hoa văn tuổi tác, dáng dấp cũng không tệ, kém chút còn xuất đạo, cũng không cần như thế lớn phô trương đi, liền cái này phô trương 52 vạn tính là gì a, chẳng lẽ thật muốn làm trận bức hôn đi, ta dựa vào, Khương Daniel ngươi chó ở đâu a, cứu mạng a! ! !

Cho nên nói ban ngày đừng bảo là người, ban đêm đừng bảo là quỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu vừa mới nhắc tới xong, trong miệng hắn nói người kia liền cầm lấy một bó to hoa mặc cùng hắn xứng đôi bao đồ tây đen giẫm lên âm nhạc xuất hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc có chút chuyển không đến "Ngươi ngươi ngươi. . . . . Ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này?"

Khương Daniel hôm nay rất rõ ràng là có hảo hảo cách ăn mặc qua mới tới, mặc dù bình thường cũng rất đẹp trai, nhưng hôm nay hắn đem tóc cắt ngang trán chải mở một nửa, thiếu niên khí rút đi không ít, càng có một loại thành thục nam nhân vận vị.

"Ta hoa hơn 50 vạn mời thích người theo giúp ta qua lễ tình nhân, vì sao không thể tại cái này?" Khương Daniel giảo hoạt cười

"Ngươi gạt ta! ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được giẫm Khương Daniel một cước

"Ôi ôi, ngươi điểm nhẹ, không phải ngươi nói sao? Bên cạnh ngươi trừ ta đâu còn có dạng này người ngốc nhiều tiền người a."

"Vậy ngươi nói như vậy lại hình như là có đạo lý" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ngây ngốc theo sát nhẹ gật đầu "Không đúng, làm nửa ngày ngươi gạt ta ra làm gì a? Không phải ta nói muốn cái này phô trương, ngươi thật đúng là làm a, cái này cần bao nhiêu tiền a?"

Khương Daniel đem hoa một thanh nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, kéo tay của hắn "Đối ngươi, ta bỏ được, ngươi nói mỗi một câu ta đều coi là thật, cho nên ngươi nhìn cái này chân mệnh thiên tử ngươi còn không hài lòng? Đầy ý xác nhận thu hàng cho cái khen ngợi thôi hôn hôn."

"Không được" Ung Thánh Hựu mân mê khóe miệng, đem hoa ném tới một bên

"A?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lui về phía sau mấy bước một thanh nhào vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, Khương Daniel vô ý thức liền đem người tiếp cái đầy cõi lòng.

"Tâm ta đau tiền, hôn hôn cũng quá không biết quản lý tài sản, bên này cảm thấy ngài cần một cái nghiêm khắc quản giáo bạn trai mới được, ngài nhìn cái này khoản đâu là không thể lui, kia bản cửa hàng liền đưa ngài một cái toàn năng quản lý tài sản hình đáng yêu bạn trai."

-end-

* trong thôn vừa mới thông lưới quả đào gia chúc mọi người tết nguyên tiêu nhanh rơi nha! ! ! Mọi người hôm nay ăn chè trôi nước sao? Ta phát hiện giống như thích ăn hạt vừng khẩu vị người càng nhiều a, trong siêu thị hạt vừng vị đều bán sạch!


	104. Chapter 104

【 Dan Ung 】 lá rụng về cội

* hiện cõng kéo dài gương vỡ lại lành

\- xuỵt, ly biệt đừng nói tạm biệt,

\- chúng ta liền nhất định sẽ gặp lại.

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trong gương mình, cơ hồ trang điểm trang dung, vuốt lông, ô vuông áo sơmi, áo sơ mi trắng, quần jean, ngược lại là có mấy phần học sinh cấp ba dáng vẻ, không khỏi tự giễu giống như lắc đầu, ai có thể nghĩ tới đâu? Qua một tháng nữa liền 28 tuổi mình, lại tiếp dạng này một bộ thanh xuân phim.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống tiện tay mở ra kịch bản, kịch bản đi hay là già sáo lộ,, nhưng lại ngoài ý muốn có chút cảm động.

Cùng một chỗ trưởng thành cô nhi viện hai huynh đệ, sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, nhận hết người khác xa lánh cùng khi dễ, ca ca một mực nhẫn nại lấy muốn đem đệ đệ đưa lên đại học vượt qua người càng tốt hơn sinh, nhưng tất cả những thứ này mỹ hảo hi vọng đều tại tận mắt nhìn thấy đệ đệ vì hắn đẹp thật hi vọng mà quỳ xuống hôn hài tử khác mu bàn chân mà phá diệt, ca ca bị phẫn nộ làm đầu óc choáng váng, đem những hài tử kia đều giết, cuối cùng đi đến hủy diệt con đường, mà đệ đệ lại chỉ có thể tuyệt vọng nhìn xem ca ca bị bắt đi.

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu tiếp vào cái này sách thời điểm hắn là cự tuyệt, dù sao vừa mới bởi vì chiến tranh tình báo phiến « ẩn núp » mà cầm tới Kim Long thưởng tốt nhất nam diễn viên hắn, không cần thiết lại đi dạng này thanh xuân lộ tuyến, cũng không cần thiết dùng dạng này có phần nứt cảm giác nhân vật đi biểu hiện kỹ xảo của mình, nhưng không biết vì cái gì, xem hết kịch bản về sau, ngay cả chính hắn đều không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm hắn liền đã đáp ứng biểu diễn, đại khái là bởi vì cùng lúc trước quay chụp qua cái nào đó mv có loại cảm giác đã từng quen biết đi.

Kịch bản rất rõ ràng là song nam chính, nhưng là đạo diễn lại một mực đối toàn bộ đoàn làm phim đều giữ bí mật, cũng không có công bố ra ngoài qua nam hai danh sách, chỉ nói là giống như tìm một cái vượt giới lưu lượng tiểu sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu chẳng qua là cảm thấy đau đầu, lần trước cùng một cái mang tư tiến tổ lưu lượng tiểu sinh đối hí bóng tối còn thật lâu không thể quên mang, đối phương vẻ mặt cứng ngắc cùng động tác, quả thực là để bọn hắn một trận động tác đơn giản hí chụp nhanh ba mươi mấy lượt, treo dây xâu phải hắn eo đều muốn đoạn mất, chỉ có thể hi vọng lần này đạo diễn đáng tin cậy một điểm rồi.

Buông xuống kịch bản tay còn không thu hồi đến, phụ tá của mình Tiểu Dương liền vội vã vọt vào

"Thánh Hựu ca! ! ! Nam hai mới vừa tới studio "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua đối phương không kịp thở thuận dáng vẻ, nhẹ gật đầu "Ngươi từ từ nói, không nóng nảy."

Tiểu Dương có chút bận tâm nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, một lát sau mới ấp a ấp úng nói "Cái kia, nam hai là Khương Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu tay dừng lại, rủ xuống đôi mắt "Ừ"

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ tựa hồ cũng không có thay đổi gì dáng vẻ, Tiểu Dương cũng không tiện nói gì, chỉ là có chút gấp gáp xoa xoa đôi bàn tay chỉ, nàng là tại wanna one cái này năm đó đỏ cực nhất thời quốc dân tổ hợp nhanh giải tán thời điểm bắt đầu khi Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý, Ung Thánh Hựu người này cái gì cũng tốt, có thể chịu được cực khổ không oán trách, thậm chí đối với mình cũng là rất ôn nhu, cho tới bây giờ đều không mắng chửi người, trên cơ bản tiếp xúc với hắn qua người đều sẽ cho ra như mộc xuân phong đánh giá, chỉ là có một chút, không thể cùng hắn nhấc lên Khương Daniel, đây là nàng ở tiền nhiệm trước Ung Thánh Hựu người đại diện liền cùng nàng đề cập qua sự tình, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel năm đó những chuyện kia, bảy tám phần nàng cũng coi là có nghe thấy, .

"Thất thần làm gì? Đi a, đi chào hỏi a. Cùng một chỗ quay phim cộng tác không nhìn tới nhìn , đợi lát nữa liền cũng bị người nói chúng ta đùa nghịch hàng hiệu." Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười lên tiếng nhắc nhở một bên ngây người trợ lý.

"Ai nha, ta không. . . ." Ta không phải lo lắng ngươi sẽ để ý sao, dù sao kia là Khương Daniel a. Nửa câu nói sau Tiểu Dương hay là không nói ra, nuốt xuống bụng bên trong, chỉ là theo chân Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh bốn năm, một điểm ánh mắt luôn luôn nhìn ra được, vừa mới hắn cái kia tiếu dung rất rõ ràng không phải thật tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới mới vừa đi ra phòng hóa trang liền thấy, trong hoa viên kia một đống người, đạo diễn cùng người kia đều bị bầy người quay chung quanh tại trung ương, có thể là vì phim, người kia lấy mái tóc nhiễm trở về màu đen, trên thân cũng cùng bình thường tại sân khấu bên trên nhìn thấy không giống, chỉ là đơn giản mặc vệ áo cùng quần jean, cùng mặc ô vuông áo sơmi mình xuất hiện tại cùng một cái hình tượng, thoáng chớp mắt, ngược lại tựa như là thật trở lại năm đó đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel, đã lâu không gặp.

Đạo diễn lập tức liền chú ý tới từ phòng hóa trang bên trong ra Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức vung lên tay "Thánh Hựu a, đến, tới chào hỏi a, các ngươi hẳn là đều rất quen cũng không cần ta giới thiệu đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, chậm rãi đi xuống thang lầu, hướng đám người phương hướng đi đến, dẫn đầu đưa tay ra

"Đã lâu không gặp "

Không có hô tên của hắn, nhưng Khương Daniel tựa hồ cũng không ngần ngại chút nào dáng vẻ, ngược lại cười cười lộ ra đại biểu tính thỏ răng, về cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay

"Đúng vậy a, Thánh Hựu ca, đã lâu không gặp."

Nếu như nói Ung Thánh Hựu là không biết nam hai là ai chỉ là bởi vì kịch bản mới tiếp bộ phim này, như vậy Khương Daniel chính là biết rõ nam một là Ung Thánh Hựu hắn mới tiếp bộ phim này, hắn kỳ thật cũng không biết mình đang suy nghĩ gì, lúc trước nói tách ra chính là hắn, mình cần gì phải mặt dày mày dạn phải cứ cùng đối phương có cái gì dây dưa đâu. Chỉ là người trước mắt là thật nhẫn tâm, lúc trước nói tách ra liền thật không gặp lại, ròng rã bốn năm hắn đều chỉ có thể từ trên màn hình nhìn thấy gương mặt này, bây giờ nhìn thấy chân nhân, ngược lại quả thực là sinh ra một loại cảm giác không chân thật đến.

Nắm tay thời gian có chút quá mức dài, ngay cả đạo diễn đều nhìn ra hai người ở giữa không khí vi diệu, chỉ có thể ra hoà giải "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ngươi xem một chút các ngươi, 101 thời điểm liền biết các ngươi quan hệ tốt, cũng không cần khó bỏ như vậy khó phân đi, mặc dù diễn viên chính ở giữa quan hệ hòa hợp là ta muốn thấy đến, nhưng là ôn chuyện vẫn là chờ đến chúng ta hôm nay quay chụp kết thúc đi."

Ý thức được sự thất thố của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lập tức buông lỏng tay ra "Ha ha ha ha, ngài nói đúng, ta đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng, tùy thời có thể bắt đầu."

"Đi đi, các vào chỗ đi, chúng ta trước chụp trận đầu, Thánh Hựu đơn độc ống kính, Daniel ngươi đi trước chuẩn bị một chút."

Nghe vậy, đoàn làm phim người nhao nhao tản ra, các từ trở lại cương vị của mình.

Mà Khương Daniel lại còn không có lập tức rời đi, hắn tựa ở góc tường nhìn xem ống kính trước người kia, tuế nguyệt cũng không có để lại cho hắn dấu vết gì, dạng này mặc cũng vẫn là một thân thiếu niên khí tức, liền giống chính mình lúc trước gặp được hắn thời điểm đồng dạng, lúc kia hắn diễn kỹ có lẽ không có như vậy tinh xảo, nhưng tối thiểu nhất ở trước mặt hắn hắn không cần giống vừa rồi như thế toàn bộ nhờ diễn kỹ.

2.

Ngày đầu tiên hí cũng không tính là là rất trọng yếu bộ phận, trên cơ bản mấy lần qua liền lập tức chụp xong, đạo diễn đại khái cũng có chút ngoài ý muốn, một mực làm solo ca sĩ mà nổi danh Khương Daniel vậy mà diễn kỹ cũng không tính đặc biệt kém, cơ bản đều có thể đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc, hai người ngược lại là phối hợp hết sức ăn ý, kết thúc thời gian thậm chí so dự tính còn phải sớm hơn hơn hai giờ, có lẽ là bởi vì cao hứng, đạo diễn lần đầu tiên ngày đầu tiên liền đưa ra mọi người cùng nhau đi liên hoan đề nghị.

Đoàn làm phim bên trong người đương nhiên là cao hứng, nhưng là trợ lý Tiểu Dương lại có chút lo lắng, thật vất vả hạ hí nghĩ đến có thể để bọn hắn Ung ca rời đi nơi này cách Khương Daniel xa một chút, kết quả lại muốn liên hoan, nàng cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút "Ca, bọn hắn nói muốn liên hoan, ngươi đi không? Không đi ta cùng đạo diễn nói một tiếng ngươi không thoải mái loại hình, mượn cớ là được. . . . ."

"Không cần, mới ngày đầu tiên liền không đi, ngày sau làm sao ở chung, không có chuyện gì, Tiểu Dương ta biết ngươi đang lo lắng cái gì, thật, không có việc gì, ta biết ta nên làm gì không nên làm gì." Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo nhìn lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, phía trên nhất khung chat hay là wanna one kia cái đoàn thể phòng khách, giải tán sau bọn hắn đều không có xóa bỏ đối phương phương thức liên lạc, mặc dù mọi người đều bề bộn nhiều việc, nhưng ngẫu nhiên hay là sẽ ở trong bầy lảm nhảm tán gẫu, nói nói mình tình hình gần đây, đùa giỡn một chút, đương nhiên cùng người khác đồng dạng, mọi người cũng đều đối với hắn và Khương Daniel sự tình không hề đề cập tới, thần bí giống như là cái gì cấm khu.

Khương Daniel phương thức liên lạc kỳ thật hắn cũng không có xóa, nhưng cũng chỉ là treo, chưa từng có ấn mở qua, ngược lại là đối phương mỗi đến năm mới kiểu gì cũng sẽ phát tới một câu chúc mừng năm mới, giống như là đánh thẻ đồng dạng, coi như hắn không hồi phục, cũng vẫn là năm qua năm, bốn năm đều không có rơi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy một mực khóa bình phong giải bình phong cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, thẳng đến tin tức mới đến

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Nghe nói ngươi tiếp mới phim rồi? Hay là cùng Khương Daniel?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Ân, ngươi lại biết?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Ca, lên mạng đi! Quan phương vừa mới phát tin tức còn có các ngươi ngày đầu tiên quay chụp ảnh sân khấu, đều xông lên nóng lục soát thứ nhất.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra nói chuyện phiếm hình tượng, điểm tiến nóng lục soát, quần chúng phản ứng trên cơ bản đều là tốt, nhao nhao nói sống lâu gặp, cp phấn càng là một mảnh vui mừng, đương nhiên cũng không thiếu có bất hảo thanh âm.

Dân mạng huhubhlbjhjy: Khương Daniel mấy năm này cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều cơ bản không có gì gặp nhau, một năm trước vừa mới công khai công khai, nói muốn chuyển hình lại tiếp loại này song nam chính hí, hay là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, cái này không bày rõ ra lôi kéo người ta xào cp sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhìn không được ba một cái theo diệt màn hình, nhưng điện thoại lại phát sáng lên

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Ngươi. . . . Không có sao chứ?

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra điện thoại có chút dở khóc dở cười, không phải liền là hắn cùng Khương Daniel có đoạn quá khứ, hiện tại thuộc về đối phương trước độ mà thôi, làm sao hôm nay toàn thế giới đều đến hỏi mình có sao không đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Không có việc gì, có thể có chuyện gì a, đều là bằng hữu a, ta có thể có chuyện gì.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Vậy là được, các ngươi cố gắng diễn, đến lúc đó ta đặt bao hết xin mọi người nhìn một trận.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Oa, Hoàng lão bản mấy năm này đầu tư kiếm không ít tiền a, ta nhưng ghi nhớ câu nói này, phòng bán vé dựa vào ngươi á!

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Ung tốt nhất nam diễn viên nói đùa, ngươi còn cần dựa vào ta bỏ phiếu phòng sao?

"Ca, đi rồi! Đồ vật đều thu thập xong, An ca lái xe xịn chờ ở bên ngoài" Tiểu Dương cầm bao lớn bao nhỏ nói

Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua cầm qua bọc của mình, theo diệt điện thoại di động.

2.

Liên hoan địa điểm tuyển tại một nhà thịt nướng cửa hàng, cách quay chụp sân bãi không xa, cách bọn họ ở khách sạn cũng rất gần.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái cuối cùng trình diện, hắn đến thời điểm nó vị trí của hắn đều ngồi đầy, chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel cùng đạo diễn vị trí giữa, xem xét chính là vì hắn lưu, mặc dù không phải đặc biệt tình nguyện, nhưng là trước mắt bao người, tránh đi khó tránh khỏi sẽ bị người chỉ trích, Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng chào, liền trực tiếp đi tới ngồi xuống.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi cái này xem như đến trễ a, toàn bộ đoàn làm phim chờ ngươi một cái, phạt rượu phạt rượu." Đạo diễn nhìn hắn cái cuối cùng đến trêu ghẹo

Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết đuối lý cũng không có chối từ "Được, ta tự phạt ba chén, lúc ấy cho mọi người chịu tội." Nói xong liền cầm lấy bên cạnh chén rượu một chén một chén ngược lại lên, đang lúc hắn nghĩ ngược lại cuối cùng một chén thời điểm, người bên cạnh lại ngăn lại hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ca, dạ dày không tốt, bụng rỗng uống rượu dạ dày sẽ không thoải mái, cuối cùng này một chén liền từ ta thay thế hắn uống, mọi người không ngại a?"

Loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này trừ Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài, đương nhiên không ai sẽ để ý, mọi người cũng phụ họa nói xong, Khương Daniel liền cầm chén rượu lên uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một chút hay là nói một câu tạ ơn liền tọa hạ.

Vất vả một ngày, mọi người cũng đều mệt mỏi, khách khí vài câu liền ăn như hổ đói lên, Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới nay dạ dày liền không tốt, lại thêm vừa mới dạng này bụng rỗng vào trong bụng hai chén rượu trắng, lúc này trong dạ dày xác thực nóng bỏng, nhìn trước mắt những này bóng mỡ thịt nướng cũng không có gì quá lớn muốn ăn, tùy tiện ăn hai ngụm liền ngừng lại.

Sát vách đạo diễn ngược lại là ăn đến đang vui, một bên ăn vẫn không quên một lần cho người bên cạnh kẹp ngược lại là hiền hoà cực kì, cái này không vừa mới nướng chín một đĩa cá mực, đạo diễn liền lập tức gắp lên muốn để bên cạnh hắn Khương Daniel nếm thử.

Cá mực? Cá mực tựa như là hải sản đi, Khương Daniel không thể ăn hải sản, đều nói thói quen ký ức là một chuyện rất đáng sợ tình, tại mình kịp phản ứng trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu liền trực tiếp đưa tay dùng đũa ngăn lại đạo diễn cái kẹp, bầu không khí lập tức có chút xấu hổ.

"Không trả ý tứ nha, ta không thể ăn hải sản, Thánh Hựu ca cũng là biết đến, khả năng nhập hí quá sâu, ca ca vô ý thức liền nghĩ bảo hộ đệ đệ đâu!" Hay là Khương Daniel trước ra tiếng

Đạo diễn ngược lại là không chút để ý, cười ha hả "Ai nha, ta làm sao quên các ngươi hai nhiều năm như vậy giao tình, đối với đối phương khẳng định hiểu rất rõ nha, thật sự chính là may mắn Thánh Hựu cản lại, không phải thật cho ngươi ta còn xấu hổ nữa nha."

Daniel cũng rất hiểu chuyện tranh thủ thời gian đứng dậy bồi rượu nói không phải, ánh mắt lại nhịn không được hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân phiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu có một cái khác người cũng không biết thói quen nhỏ, hắn chỉ cần một làm sai sự tình hoặc là cảm thấy rất bất an rất lúng túng thời điểm liền sẽ không tự giác đem mình co lại thành một đoàn nhỏ, tựa hồ là dạng này liền có thể giảm nhỏ mình tồn tại cảm, cái này không đều ròng rã bốn năm, hắn vẫn không thay đổi, giờ phút này cũng co rúm lại, tựa hồ dạng này người khác liền không nhìn thấy hắn, bởi vì trở về co lại tư thế áo sơmi cổ áo quả thực là không một mảng lớn, từ Khương Daniel góc độ nhìn lại vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy trước ngực một mảnh da thịt trắng noãn cùng trên cổ hắn kia sợi dây chuyền.

Kia là một đầu rất đơn giản dây chuyền, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mang rất nhiều năm, từ bọn hắn cùng một chỗ đến tách ra lại lại gặp nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có làm sao hái xuống qua.

Mặt dây chuyền bên trên chỉ có một chuỗi chữ số, 1228, không phải xuất đạo ngày cũng không phải cái gì ngày kỷ niệm, Khương Daniel vẫn luôn không hiểu chuỗi chữ số này ý vị như thế nào, cùng một chỗ thời điểm hắn liền đã từng vô số lần hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu chuỗi chữ số này ý nghĩa, nhưng mỗi lần hắn đều vẫn là cười không nói, chỉ là ý đồ thông qua nũng nịu để trốn tránh Khương Daniel vấn đề, dần dà hắn cũng liền không hỏi, mà sau đó cũng không có hỏi cơ hội.

Như thế một cái nho nhỏ nhạc đệm tính là quá khứ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút lòng buồn bực, lấy cớ đi toilet liền từ cửa hông đi ra ngoài, trực tiếp từ một bên tay vịn đi lên trời đài.

Sân thượng có chút bất tỉnh tối theo, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong túi móc ra một điếu thuốc, đang định điểm lên, sờ sờ túi lại phát hiện cái bật lửa giống như ném trên bàn quên cầm, hắn bất đắc dĩ thở dài một hơi, làm sao nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mình liền cùng mất hồn, sau đó liền quay người dự định xuống dưới cầm.

Kết quả vừa mới quay người, trong bóng tối liền có người giơ bật lửa đi đến bên cạnh hắn, choảng một chút lửa điểm, cũng đem cái này bầu trời đêm đều thắp sáng.

Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu điểm tốt khói, quay người lại đem mình cây kia điểm lên, một hơi hô ra ngoài

"Vừa mới cám ơn ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên minh bạch hắn nói là vừa vặn ngăn lại hải sản sự tình "Tiện tay mà thôi thôi, ngược lại là ngươi vì cái gì làm như vậy?"

Nhiều năm ăn ý để bọn hắn dù cho không nói rõ, cũng có thể nghe hiểu đối phương ý tứ, Khương Daniel tự nhiên là biết Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này nói là một năm trước hắn công khai bộc lộ sự tình.

Một năm trước Khương Daniel Weibo đại hào công khai phát ủng hộ đồng tính luyến ái ngôn luận, cũng công khai hướng giới tính, gây nên vòng tròn bên trong một trận xôn xao.

Khương Daniel không có xoay đầu lại, khói mù lượn lờ bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không rõ lắm nét mặt của hắn

"Không có gì, chính là muốn làm như vậy thật lâu mà thôi." Khương Daniel chậm rãi xoay người lại nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu "Ca, vậy ta có thể hỏi ngươi một chuyện không?"

"Ừ" Ung Thánh Hựu quay sang nhìn

"Lúc trước tách ra lý do, hiện tại ngươi cảm thấy hoàn thành lập sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, ánh mắt của đối phương trực câu câu không có chút nào có thể để cho hắn trốn tránh địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu biết giờ khắc này hắn phải nói thành lập, nhưng giờ phút này hắn lại nói không nên lời, cuối cùng hắn chỉ có thể cúi đầu.

"Ta không biết "

"Ừ" dạng này liền đủ rồi, tối thiểu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nói đến hắn không muốn đáp án, Khương Daniel cũng không có dây dưa ý tứ.

Đợi đến liên hoan kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu dính vào gối đầu thời điểm, đã là hơn một giờ đêm, chuông cửa lại đột nhiên vang lên.

Mặc dù có chút kỳ quái, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là từ trên giường bò lên, nhìn một chút mắt mèo, ngoài cửa hắn nhớ không lầm, là Khương Daniel trợ lý tiểu Diệp.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa phòng ra, đối phương thẳng tắp liền đem trong tay đồ vật đưa tới

"Niel nói, Thánh Hựu ca vừa mới bụng rỗng uống rượu, lại không có ăn thứ gì, đối dạ dày không tốt, ngày mai lại còn muốn quay chụp, cho nên đi đóng gói một chút cháo cùng điểm tâm, để ngài ăn đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lăng lăng không có lập tức nhận lấy, ngược lại là tiểu Diệp lập tức cho hắn nhét vào trong ngực

"Đã khuya, ngài ngủ ngon."

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trong ngực nóng hầm hập cháo, máy móc tính xoay người đóng cửa lại.

Vừa mở ra nắp hộp viên thịt cháo mùi thơm ngát liền chạy tới, đổ đầy cả phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu muôi một ngụm, còn rất nóng, xem xét chính là vội vội vàng vàng đi mua, danh sách mềm nhu hạt gạo thuận thực quản tiến vào trong dạ dày, ấm áp toàn bộ thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền nhớ lại lúc trước những ngày kia, mỗi lần hắn đã khuya hạ thông cáo, mà Khương Daniel so hắn về sớm đến túc xá lời nói cũng có thể như vậy, gọi tốt giao hàng chờ lấy hắn, hắn dạ dày cho tới nay cũng không phải là rất tốt, nhưng hắn lại thèm vô cùng, thế là Khương Daniel luôn luôn tỉ mỉ gọi hắn thích gà rán hoặc là móng heo sau khi còn có thể như vậy kêu lên một bát nóng một chút cháo, để hắn tổng hợp một chút, tối thiểu không đến mức ngày thứ hai bỏ ăn phải khó chịu.

Về sau tổ hợp giải tán, bọn hắn tách ra về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu bận bịu đến cơ hồ làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm, ngay cả ăn cơm thời gian đều không thể xác định. Chớ nói chi là chú ý thân thể, mỗi lần về đến nhà cũng chỉ có quá thời hạn thức nhắm cùng không biết lúc nào đồ ăn vặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức sờ sờ trước ngực dây chuyền, hốc mắt đột nhiên liền có chút chua xót lên, hắn là cái rất cảm tính người không sai, tại tổ hợp giải tán thời điểm, hắn. Thậm chí thống khoái mà khóc ròng rã bốn ngày, nhưng về sau, thời gian một ngày một ngày công việc lu bù lên, diễn kỹ một ngày một ngày trưởng thành, ngay cả khóc đều tựa hồ biến thành cần cùng không cần, hắn trở nên có thể khống chế tình cảm của mình cùng nước mắt, cũng liền không còn có thống khoái mà khóc một trận cơ hội.

Tuổi nhỏ thời điểm luôn cảm thấy truy đuổi mộng tưởng là trong cuộc đời chuyện quan trọng nhất, nhưng mà trưởng thành theo tuổi tác, liền sẽ từ từ ý thức được người bên cạnh tầm quan trọng.

3.

"Thẻ, không đúng, Khương Daniel ngươi nơi này cảm xúc không đúng, một đoạn này là ngươi ca ca vì ngươi giết người, phán hình, ngươi đi gặp hắn một lần cuối, tuyệt vọng quỳ xuống khóc rống tràng cảnh, ngươi không muốn biểu lộ như thế cứng đờ, còn có mắt nước mắt đâu nước mắt, ngươi ca muốn đi, hắn là đi Hoàng Tuyền Lộ a, nước mắt của ngươi đâu! ! ! Trước nghỉ ngơi một hồi, ngươi ấp ủ một hạ cảm xúc chúng ta lại đến."

Đạo diễn thanh âm lớn đến cơ hồ toàn bộ studio đều nghe được, Khương Daniel chỉ có thể đứng lên đến một mực chịu tội, phim đã khai mạc không sai biệt lắm hơn nửa tháng, phía trước kịch bản lý giải diễn kỹ các phương diện mặc dù hắn còn có chỗ không đủ, nhưng cơ vốn cũng không sẽ liên lụy mọi người tiến độ, nhưng hôm nay tuồng vui này hắn lại giống mất hồn đồng dạng, một mực bắt không được cảm giác, trước trước sau sau chụp mười mấy lần hay là qua không được, dẫn đến đạo diễn thực tế là nhịn không được khởi xướng tính tình.

Khương Daniel vốn cũng không phải là một cái thích đem mình bi thương cảm xúc ngoại phóng người, từ nhỏ đến lớn, hắn khóc số lần trên cơ bản có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, nhất định phải số thảm nhất một lần cũng chỉ có tổ hợp giải tán ngày đó thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel ngồi xổm ở một bên, lớn như vậy người co lại thành một đoàn, ngược lại là có chút đáng thương, nói đến trừ lần kia đưa cháo bên ngoài, hai người ở chung cũng liền cùng bằng hữu bình thường không có gì sai biệt, ngược lại là cho hắn sinh ra mới quen lúc ảo giác, hắn nhịn không được đi qua ngồi xổm ở Khương Daniel trước mặt.

"Đang suy nghĩ gì? Tuồng vui này kỳ thật không khó, chỉ là cần một điểm chung cảm giác mà thôi, nghĩ chút không chuyện vui, hoặc là nói người rất trọng yếu rời đi thời điểm, cũng rất dễ dàng nhập hí."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, một mặt chân thành tha thiết, tựa hồ tựa như lúc trước cái kia tại mình thời điểm mê mang kéo chính mình một thanh cái kia hắn giống như.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn ngốc ngây ngốc còn tưởng rằng hắn nghe không hiểu, phối hợp nói ra "Liền có hay không như thế đối tượng nha, thân nhân a bằng hữu a loại hình, rời đi về sau rất khó chịu, kìm nén kìm nén muốn khóc loại kia là được..."

"Là ngươi "

Khương Daniel đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu ném đáp án của hắn, quay người liền đi tìm đạo diễn, nói có cảm giác, đạo diễn nghe lập tức gọi đủ người, khai mạc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại nguyên chỗ trầm mặc một hồi tử, vẫn là có chút không yên lòng, đứng lên cũng đi đến máy giám thị đằng sau, nhìn chằm chằm camera trước người kia.

"Dự bị, action "

Đạo diễn tiếng nói vừa mới rơi xuống, Khương Daniel liền hoàn toàn nhập hí, hắn đột nhiên tựa như cái như diều đứt dây đồng dạng, lập tức té quỵ trên đất, mất hồn cúi đầu, không nhúc nhích.

Chính khi tất cả mọi người cho là hắn sẽ không động về sau, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên bắt đầu điên cuồng run rẩy lên, tiếp lấy hắn ngẩng đầu lên, mặt đầy nước mắt, nước mắt tựa như là mở áp vòi nước đồng dạng che kín chính khuôn mặt, bao phủ hắn viên kia có đại biểu tính nốt ruồi, khóc một hồi hắn bắt đầu hướng phía trước nhúc nhích hướng phương xa đưa tay ra tựa hồ nghĩ phải bắt được cái gì, lại vồ hụt, cái gì cũng không có.

Đúng vậy a, cái gì cũng không có, cái gì đều bắt không được, hắn làm sao lại quên đâu, buổi hòa nhạc sau cùng một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái thứ ba đi, khi đó Khương Daniel mới biết được nguyên lai mình như thế hận cái này chỗ đứng, cùng hắn cách xa thì thôi, còn phải sớm hơn sớm tiễn hắn rời đi, kỳ thật tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang nói cảm nghĩ thời điểm hắn cũng đã bắt đầu có thể khống chế tâm tình của mình, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đi tới, đứng tại bên cạnh hắn, Khương Daniel nhịn không được quay đầu đi nhìn hắn một cái.

Chính là cái nhìn này, hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt không bỏ cùng khổ sở, nước mắt của hắn lại một lần nữa tràn mi mà ra, hắn quay lưng đi dùng nắm đấm đấm bắp đùi của mình không để cho mình khóc thành tiếng âm, hắn rốt cục ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu trước mấy ngày nói muốn tách ra cụ thể ý tứ, rốt cuộc minh bạch tách rời thống khổ.

Hắn đưa lưng về phía nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu trên đài nói xong câu nói sau cùng, nhưng sau đó xoay người rời đi, nhẫn tâm phải thậm chí không quay đầu lại cho hắn bất kỳ một cái nào ánh mắt, hắn không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi bóng lưng, tựa hồ dạng này liền không có cùng hắn nói tạm biệt, cũng không có cùng hắn tách ra, hắn xoay người nhìn về phía màn hình lớn bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu phóng đại mặt, tựa hồ hai kẻ như vậy liền còn sát lại thêm gần.

Rất nhiều người đều nói, Doãn Trí Thánh đi về sau, hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi quỳ trên đài một khắc này là nhất cô độc, kỳ thật không phải, Ung Thánh Hựu đi về sau, hắn cô độc liền đã không chỗ sắp đặt, là tương lai dài dằng dặc trong đêm tối mặt trăng sẽ không lại rơi xuống mặt trời cũng sẽ không dâng lên cô tịch, hắn thế giới như vậy mất đi sắc thái.

Có lẽ là Khương Daniel tình cảm tới quá nhanh, nhập hí cũng quá sâu, hiện trường người đều tựa hồ bị trấn trụ, đạo diễn cũng chậm chạp không có hô cut, thẳng đến, Khương Daniel chậm rãi từ dưới đất đứng lên, mới ý thức tới hôcut.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi làm sao khóc, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Tiểu Dương thanh âm tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn lấy lại tinh thần hốt hoảng lau mặt một cái, lành lạnh một mảnh, tất cả đều là nước mắt, không nghĩ để người khác nhìn thấy mình dáng vẻ chật vật, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người liền tránh về phòng nghỉ.

Kỳ thật tại Khương Daniel khóc lên một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ý thức được Khương Daniel vừa mới nói là hắn câu nói kia ý tứ, hắn làm sao lại không hiểu đâu, hắn làm sao lại không biết một khắc này hắn có bao nhiêu khổ sở lại có thêm cô độc đâu, chỉ là một khắc này hắn đã không có cách nào quay đầu, hắn sợ hãi mình một cái quay đầu, liền sẽ mềm lòng, liền sẽ nhịn không được chạy về phía hắn, hắn sợ hãi giấc mộng của mình sẽ phá diệt, cũng càng sợ tính cả Khương Daniel mộng tưởng cũng sẽ phá diệt.

Cùng một chỗ là hạnh phúc, nhưng không phải là gánh vác, hai người cùng một chỗ thời điểm có lẽ cảm thấy có tình yêu liền đủ rồi, nhưng không có vật chất cùng tinh thần tình yêu, kiểu gì cũng sẽ theo thời gian tiêu tán, một khắc này bọn hắn có thể phấn đấu quên mình, nhưng bọn hắn ai cũng không thể xác định tương lai cái này sẽ sẽ không biến thành oán trách đối phương ngòi nổ, hắn không dám đánh cược, thế là hắn quyết định tại tốt đẹp nhất thời điểm khiến cái này hồi ức đều lấy tốt đẹp nhất dáng vẻ lưu lại.

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận trợ lý tiểu Diệp lấy ra khăn mặt yên lặng lau khô nước mắt, đau nhức ngẫu nhiên khóc một trận kỳ thật là một chuyện tốt, cảm xúc phát tiết ra sau về sau, liền thấy rõ ràng trong lòng mình giãy dụa cùng không cam lòng, vô luận là quá khứ hay là hiện tại, hắn vẫn là không có buông xuống.

Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt nắm đấm, giống như là hạ quyết tâm thật lớn, ném hạ thủ bên trong khăn mặt, gõ vang Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng nghỉ ngơi.

"Mời đến "

Khương Daniel đẩy cửa ra, người trong phòng nhắm mắt lại tựa hồ lại nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, hồng hồng hốc mắt cũng bại lộ hắn vừa mới cũng khóc qua sự thật.

Ngươi khóc, là hiểu đi, như vậy ta, hiểu lầm một chút cũng là có thể chứ. Khương Daniel nghĩ đến.

Lúc đầu tưởng rằng trợ lý Tiểu Dương lấy ra nước lạnh cho hắn thoa một chút con mắt, nhưng là người tới lại không có bất kỳ cái gì tiếng vang, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không tình nguyện xoát mở mắt, lại phát hiện đến chính là Khương Daniel.

"Sao rồi?"

"Ca không phải đã hỏi ta sao? Một năm trước vì cái gì làm như thế vấn đề kia, ta là tới nói cho ngươi đáp án "

Khương Daniel hít một hơi thật sâu tựa hồ hạ quyết tâm thật lớn

"Bởi vì ngươi, cũng bởi vì tự ta, ta vẫn nhớ chúng ta tách ra lý do, ngươi nói ta quá ngây thơ, ngươi nói chúng ta đều không đánh cược nổi, ngươi nói chúng ta ngăn cản không được lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ. Ngươi nói đúng, nhưng ngươi chỉ nói đối đồng dạng, ta là rất ngây thơ, thậm chí qua nhiều năm như vậy đều vẫn là đồng dạng, ta cố gắng leo đến đỉnh phong, nhưng trong này không có ngươi, cho nên ta lựa chọn công khai, ta liền muốn nhìn một chút nếu như ta từ đỉnh phong rơi xuống, có phải là thật hay không sẽ giống ngươi nói đồng dạng, sẽ thua phải đè xuống bôi địa. Nhưng ta không có, ca, ngươi nhìn, ta hảo hảo phải đứng ở trước mặt ngươi, thậm chí còn ở trên con đường này bình ổn đi, đối chút tình cảm này không có có lòng tin người cho tới bây giờ đều không phải ta, là ngươi."

Chim ưng con từ vách núi rơi xuống học biết bay lượn, mà ta từ đỉnh phong rơi xuống chỉ muốn đổi lấy tín nhiệm của ngươi,

Ta không nghĩ độc canh giữ ở trong đêm tối này, cùng một chỗ đi lên phía trước đi, mặt trời sẽ như thường lệ dâng lên.

4.

Khương Daniel nói xong kia một đoạn lớn lời nói về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc thật lâu, nhưng cuối cùng cũng vẫn chỉ là nói hắn cần một chút thời gian, Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không hiểu, thế là cũng không có buộc hắn. Hắn nhìn đứng tại bên cạnh cái ao cái kia thân ảnh đơn bạc, tính một cái thời gian, cách hắn nói xong kia một đoạn lớn lời nói lại trôi qua hơn phân nữa tháng, hắn lại vẫn là không có phản ứng chút nào, có lẽ, thời gian tại đi, người cũng đang biến hóa, hết thảy chẳng lẽ thật chỉ là mình tự mình đa tình sao?

Khương Daniel thở dài, yên lặng quay đầu trở lại dọn dẹp mình đồ vật, hôm nay hắn hí không nhiều, chỉ là muốn bổ chụp một chút ở cô nhi viện bị khi phụ tràng cảnh, nghĩ đến trước mấy ngày cường độ cao ngay cả chụp vài ngày, hôm nay sớm một chút kết thúc cũng có thể đi về nghỉ trước một chút, kết quả vừa mới quay người không bao lâu, bên cạnh cái ao liền truyền đến rối loạn tưng bừng, Tiểu Dương tiếng thét chói tai to đến cả hoa viên đều nghe thấy

"A a a a a, ca, ngươi đừng vội, a a a a a a có ai không, Thánh Hựu nhảy vào trong nước."

Ung Thánh Hựu thuỷ tính cũng không tính tốt, Khương Daniel không hề nghĩ ngợi, liền một cái vung tay, ném bọc của mình, đẩy ra đám người vọt tới bên cạnh cái ao, nhảy lên liền vào trong nước.

Hai cái diễn viên chính đều nhảy vào trong nước, đoàn làm phim trên dưới càng là một trận bối rối.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết đang tìm cái gì một mực hướng nước sâu địa phương kín đáo đi tới, Khương Daniel có chút giận không chỗ phát tiết, cũng mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa cùng phản kháng đi qua liền từng thanh từng thanh người tóm lấy, hai người nổi lên mặt nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn muốn hướng trong nước đâm vào, Khương Daniel kéo lại hắn

"Ngươi làm gì? Không muốn sống nữa? Bên kia nước rất sâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt có chút đỏ "Ta dây chuyền, ta dây chuyền rơi."

"Dây chuyền lại mua chính là, hoặc là chúng ta sẽ để người cho ngươi vớt, lên trước bờ." Khương Daniel nói xong cũng đem Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đẩy lên bờ, mình cũng từ trong nước bò lên.

Mặc dù còn không có hoàn toàn đến mùa đông, nhưng thời tiết cũng đã rất lạnh, bò lên trên bờ, gió thổi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới trong ao nước có bao nhiêu lạnh buốt, mặc dù trợ lý ngay lập tức lấy ra khăn tắm đem hắn hoàn toàn bao vây lại, cũng vẫn là lạnh đến ngăn không được run.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cóng đến bờ môi đều tử đạo diễn cũng biết hôm nay cái này cái cuối cùng ống kính sợ là sợ không thành, chỉ có thể ngày mai đẩy nhanh tốc độ, thế là liền để tất cả mọi người đi về nghỉ.

Khương Daniel về đến phòng liền lập tức xông cái tắm nước nóng, mới vừa đi ra cửa phòng tắm, phân phó khách sạn nấu canh gừng liền vừa vặn nấu xong, hắn hướng tiểu Diệp muốn một cái giữ ấm ấm, thịnh một chút liền định cho Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu phòng cửa không khóa tốt, chỉ là khép, xem xét liền hẳn là có người vừa mới vừa đi vào phải gấp không có chú ý tới, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng mở cửa liền nghe được trợ lý Tiểu Dương thanh âm

"Ca, ngươi lại tội gì khổ như thế chứ? Kia sợi dây chuyền thật sự có trọng yếu như vậy sao?"

"Trọng yếu không phải dây chuyền là kia chuỗi chữ số" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe còn có chút suy yếu

"Mặc dù không biết ta có nên hay không hỏi, kia chuỗi chữ số, đến cùng có ý nghĩa gì a? Ca ngươi trên cơ bản đi tới chỗ đó đều sẽ viết lên cái số này, nhưng ta rất chân thành điều tra đây không phải sinh nhật của ngươi cũng không phải sinh nhật của hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi sau đó thở dài một hơi "Kỳ thật thật không phải là cái gì rất đặc biệt thời gian, chỉ là kia là hắn lần thứ nhất mời ta đi xem phim thời gian, ngày đó cũng không có gì rất chuyện đặc biệt, chỉ là không khí rất tốt, nhưng nếu như không có ngày đó có lẽ về sau ta liền sẽ không có dũng khí cùng tiến tới cùng nhau, ta đem ngày này nhớ kỹ là hi vọng nếu có một ngày ta xuyên qua, còn có thể trở lại một ngày này, vậy ta vẫn sẽ làm lựa chọn giống vậy, phó cái này hẹn. Về sau tách ra ta cũng không có bỏ được ném đi, đại khái là ta từ đáy lòng cũng còn tại ngóng nhìn về đến ngày đó ngóng nhìn hắn đến mang ta đi đi, chỉ là hiện tại dây chuyền cũng ném."

"Dây chuyền mất đi, thế nhưng là ta về tới tìm ngươi a" Khương Daniel nhịn không được từ cửa trước đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mở to hai mắt nhìn

"Không có ý tứ, ta không phải cố ý trộm nghe các ngươi nói chuyện, chỉ là ta để người nấu một chút canh gừng." Nói Khương Daniel còn nâng nâng trong tay giữ ấm ấm.

Lúc này lại không trượt cũng quá không thức thời, Tiểu Dương, ném trong tay thuốc xoay người chạy "Thánh Hựu ca, nhớ kỹ uống thuốc, ta nhớ tới ngày mai còn có đồ vật không chuẩn bị đi trước "

Khương Daniel thả tay xuống bên trong giữ ấm ấm, chậm rãi đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên giường, tọa hạ kéo hắn tay.

"Liền một lần, lại cho ta nhiều một ít tín nhiệm, cho giữa chúng ta cũng nhiều một ít tín nhiệm có được hay không, chúng ta đều không cần vứt xuống đối phương có được hay không."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn trắng bệch bờ môi, đỏ cả vành mắt, về cầm Khương Daniel tay "Tốt "

Ngươi nhìn, làm gì lẫn nhau tra tấn, còn muốn, liền lập tức gặp mặt, vẫn yêu, liền dùng sức đi yêu.

Đây không phải điểm cuối cùng, chúng ta thử đi lên phía trước đi, tên là tương lai trên con đường này, ngươi có ta, ta có ngươi.


	105. *

Không kiêng nể gì cả (thượng)

by chạy trốn đại vương

Đầu thu thời tiết mặc dù nói có chút mát mẻ, nhưng uốn tại trong túc xá tóm lại hay là có điểm nóng bức.

Không ngoài dự liệu, vốn là sợ nóng các thành viên, từng cái đều từ phòng thời gian chạy ra, ngổn ngang lộn xộn nằm tại phòng khách trên sàn nhà, Phác Hữu Trấn chân thậm chí không có chút nào tự giác khoác lên đội trưởng trên lưng.

Đã là rạng sáng năm giờ nhiều, Khương Daniel nhìn xem này tấm cảnh tượng thán miệng khí, tự hỏi mình làm như thế nào vượt qua cái này người đông nghìn nghịt đến phòng ngủ mình cổng, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nhận mệnh rón rén dẫn theo bao, cẩn thận từng li từng tí phải không dẫm lên người, ba bước hai nhảy thật vất vả rốt cục đi đến mình cửa túc xá.

Cửa phòng là khép, bên trong cũng không có mở đèn, chỉ có bên ngoài mặt ẩn mơ hồ hẹn đèn đường xuyên thấu qua không có kéo căng màn cửa trượt vào, không tính rất rõ sáng, nhưng đầy đủ thấy rõ ràng trên giường người kia.

Hắn không giống như ngày thường ngủ ở giường trên, ngược lại là nằm tại dưới giường đội trưởng trên giường, tóc đen nhánh mềm mại phải cúi ở trên trán của hắn, gian phòng bên trong cuối cùng vẫn là hơi nóng, dẫn đến trán của hắn cũng ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.

Khương Daniel rón rén buông xuống hành lý của mình, quay người đem cửa sổ đánh phải càng mở một chút, thay đổi áo ngủ, đang chuẩn bị bò lên giường, lại nghe được kia cái trong giấc mộng người đột nhiên ân hừ một tiếng, thanh âm không lớn, ngược lại là giống một con nấp tại gọi, nhưng rất không khéo chính là tựa hồ là một con phát tình mèo.

Khương Daniel ngạc nhiên quay đầu lại, lúc này mới tinh tế đánh giá đến trên giường kia người, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nổi lên lấy không bình thường ửng hồng, một chút xíu bò đầy toàn thân của hắn, cả người cũng giống như đun sôi con tôm đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel có chút bận tâm hắn có phải là cảm lạnh, đứng dậy lại đi qua đi, đến gần lại lại bị đinh trụ bước chân.

Hắn chậm một chụp bắt đầu minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu mặt vì cái gì hồng như vậy, kia thật mỏng cái chăn căn bản không che giấu được kia đã cao cao chống lên một đỉnh lều nhỏ bồng, đồng dạng là nam nhân, Khương Daniel đương nhiên sẽ không không hiểu ý vị này thật sao.

Theo đạo lý đến nói lúc này hắn hẳn là yên lặng đứng dậy lôi kéo chăn mền cũng đi đến bên ngoài mặt ngủ, miễn cho tỉnh lại thời điểm hai người đều xấu hổ, nhưng hắn nhưng không có, hắn bị cảnh tượng trước mắt hấp dẫn, căn bản mắt lom lom.

Mặc dù ngẫu nhiên manh xuẩn, nhưng là luôn luôn xem ra thanh lãnh cấm dục ca ca đến cùng là làm cái dạng gì mộng mới có thể chống lên như thế lớn một mảnh lều vải, không biết đạo là mộng đến cái gì, người trên giường càng là bắt đầu xoay bắt đầu chuyển động, miệng bên trong còn nói năng linh ta linh tinh không ngừng, quả thực là để Khương Daniel bối rối hoàn toàn biến mất, thậm chí còn có chút khô nóng lên.

Khương Daniel ngốc hơi giật mình đứng không đi cứ như vậy nhìn chằm chằm vào trên giường Ung Thánh Hựu như có điều suy nghĩ, thẳng đến người trên giường thân thể đột nhiên run rẩy một hạ, mắt thấy liền muốn tỉnh lại, Khương Daniel níu chân muốn đi sau chạy về mình trên giường, lại không nghĩ rằng đá phải mình vừa mới ném bao, bao một chút tử nghĩ sau trượt liền đụng lên giường trụ phát ra một tiếng vang thật lớn, người trên giường một khánh lông mày xoát mở mắt, đối mặt đứng tại trước mặt Khương Daniel ánh mắt, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, tương đối không nói gì.

Vừa mới tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người ửng hồng còn không có rút đi, nhưng là còn có điểm mơ hồ, dưới thân thấm ướt cảm giác lại đang nhắc nhở hắn vừa mới mộng cảnh, hắn đột nhưng thanh tỉnh lại, nhìn trước mắt Khương Daniel, không biết nên nói thập

Tâm.

Hay là Khương Daniel cấp tốc phản ứng lại, nắm lên một bên tiểu Mao thảm "Có điểm nóng, ta ra ngoài ngủ."

Nói xong liền hào không quay đầu lại rời khỏi phòng.

Khương Daniel đi về sau Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rốt cuộc ngủ không được, hắn xoát một hạ từ trên giường bò lên, ảo não đem tóc của mình nhu giống ổ gà đồng dạng loạn, hắn gắt gao cắn mình miệng môi dưới, nghĩ linh tinh đồng dạng an ủi mình

"Không có chuyện gì, Ung Thánh Hựu, đều là nam nhân nha, có cái gì đâu, Daniel sẽ hiểu được. . . - a tây.

Cuối cùng vẫn là không gạt được mình, hắn không biết Khương Daniel đứng ở nơi đó nhiều lâu, cũng không biết hắn có nghe hay không đến cái gì, một trận hoảng hốt, nhưng lại không thể làm gì, cuối cùng chỉ có thể đứng lên, từ tủ quần áo bên trong cầm một bao mới quần áo, đi trước toilet rửa mặt sạch sẽ.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu bò lên trên bảo mẫu xe thời điểm, trên cơ bản tất cả mọi người đã ngồi tại bên trong, hắn giống thường ngày, hướng phía sau xe bò, lại phát hiện chỉ có sau sắp xếp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời bộc bạch có vị trí, hắn không nói gì trực tiếp an vị tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh, mà qua đạo một bên khác chính là Khương Daniel.

Nhớ tới hôm nay sáng sớm chuyện kia, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vẫn có chút tim đập nhanh, thế là tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho mình đưa ăn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng không có giống thường ngày trực tiếp hướng mình miệng bên trong đưa, ngược lại là nghiêng thân thể đến hỏi qua đến bên kia Khương Daniel "Niel a, ngươi có muốn hay không ăn?"

Nhưng mà tóc vàng thiếu niên lại cau mũi một cái "Không cần, ca mình ăn đi." Nói xong cũng quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

Kỳ thật chỉ là rất bình thường hỗ động, mọi người cũng không có cảm thấy có cái gì, nhưng doanh Thánh Hựu trong lòng lại còi báo động đại tác, vốn chỉ là thăm dò một chút, lại không nghĩ đến Khương Daniel là phản ứng như vậy, hắn bắt đầu không xác định Khương Daniel đến cùng nhìn thấy bao nhiêu.

Ngày đó hành trình là một cái đoàn thể quảng cáo quay chụp, nói khó cũng không khó, nói đơn giản vẫn còn là tương đối đơn giản, chỉ là hôm nay có hai người đặc biệt khác thường, thậm chí khác thường đến bởi vì Hàn văn còn chưa quen thuộc luôn luôn so người khác chậm nửa chụp Lại Quan Lâm đều phát giác được hai người kia không thích hợp.

Ngày bình thường đều là Daniel đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi đầy đường chạy, một hồi đùa một chút hắn, một hồi sờ một chút hắn, lúc này làm sao biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi theo Daniel đi đầy đường chạy.

Doãn Trí Thánh có chút bận tâm đẩy một bên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền "Ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu cũng coi như tương đối thân cận, bọn hắn đây là làm gì rồi? Cãi nhau rồi?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thoáng qua còn tại chơi mèo vờn chuột đồng dạng trò chơi lão hai cái người, rủ xuống con mắt "Không biết", đúng vậy a, không biết, không chỉ không biết đạo hai người bọn họ là chuyện gì xảy ra, càng không biết hắn là chuyện gì xảy ra, cỗ thể đến nói là không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là chuyện gì xảy ra, luôn cảm thấy hắn gần nhất đối thái độ của mình cũng là lúc lạnh lúc nóng, không thể phỏng đoán, ngược lại để hắn có điểm tâm phiền.

Tuân theo đồng đội ở giữa phải có tốt chung đụng nguyên tắc, còn lại 8 đứa bé tốt không dễ dàng trở lại ký túc xá, lại bị đội trưởng lấy liên hệ tình cảm ra ngoài liên hoan từ kéo ra ngoài, quả thực là cho Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lưu lại hai người một mình không gian.

Mèo và chuột trò chơi chơi một ngày, đột nhiên yên tĩnh trở lại, có như thế một khối lớn trống trải hai người không gian ngược lại là ngay cả không khí cũng bắt đầu xấu hổ.

Chịu không được dạng này trầm mặc không khí, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là kiên trì mở miệng "Cái kia, Niel a, đều là nam nhân ngươi cũng hiểu, luôn có như vậy mấy ngày tương đối tịch mịch nha."

Khương Daniel con mắt đi lòng vòng, chỉ là ừ một tiếng.

"Cái kia chuyện ngày đó thấy cái gì ngươi liền quên đi, chỉ là làm cái mộng thật không có cái gì "

"Ca, ta nếu là nói quên không đây?"

"Ngươi đứa nhỏ này như thế chăm chỉ làm gì, không phải liền là làm cái mộng xuân sao?"

Khương Daniel nhíu mày "Ồ? Vậy ca ca cái này mộng thật rất kịch liệt "

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân một cái giật mình, quay đầu trợn to mắt nhìn Khương Dani ngươi "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Không có gì, chính là ca người trong mộng rất đột nhiên ca đều hô không muốn còn tiếp tục a "

"Ngươi quản nhiều như vậy làm gì, nữ hài tử cũng có thể so sánh không bị cản trở mà "

"Thật sao, nhưng ta làm sao nghe được ca kêu là Huyền a, không muốn đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xoát phải một chút từ trên ghế salon đứng lên, mở to hai mắt nhìn, một mặt không thể tin, nhưng hắn lại không hề nói gì, chỉ là nắm chặt nắm đấm thấp hạ đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cảm thấy xấu hổ, hắn những cái kia không chịu nổi, trốn ở chỗ tối tăm những cái kia tiểu tâm tư, hắn đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền những cái kia tinh tế nho nhỏ tâm tư cũng không biết là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu gieo xuống, có lẽ là tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tuyển hắn khi 101 bề ngoài một khắc này bắt đầu, không, lại có lẽ muốn sớm hơn một điểm, đến sớm SS2 hắn tuyển hắn thời điểm, nhưng là như vậy một phần cảm giác tình, chung quy là không thể lộ ra ánh sáng, tới gần xuất đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm không dám cầm tiếp xuống một năm rưỡi đi cược, hắn trầm mặc hắn che giấu, hắn giả vờ như như không có việc, đem những này tên là thích tình cảm đều chồng chất lên, tại mình tim xếp thành một tòa núi nhỏ, nhưng mà tại thời khắc này, lại bởi vì Khương Daniel ngoài ý muốn chính mắt trông thấy, ngọn núi này không chịu nổi một kích, quân lính tan rã.

Hắn dài há mồm muốn giải thích thứ gì, lại phát hiện, đây chính là sự thật, hắn cái gì đều giải thích không được, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu sợ hãi, nhớ tới Khương Daniel một ngày này tránh né, hắn sợ Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn buồn nôn, cảm thấy hắn là cái đồ biến thái, hắn thật sâu minh bạch cái này không phải lỗi của hắn, nhưng xã hội này xa không có khai phóng đến có thể tiếp nhận phần này tình cảm tồn tại.

Tựa hồ là cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy, Khương Daniel ngược lại là cảm thấy sợ hãi, hắn kỳ thật chỉ là nghĩ đùa ác một chút, lại không nghĩ rằng mắt trước người phản ứng như thế lớn, Khương Daniel hướng phía trước tới gần một chút, nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt tay, thăm dò tại trong lòng bàn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ Khương Daniel đây là ý gì, hắn không xác định nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, tay cũng về sau rụt lại, Khương Daniel bất mãn phun một tiếng, từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tới, tay cũng dịch càng chặt

.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bị Khương Daniel cái này một chút liệt động tác làm được, hạ ý thức coi là đối phương là ý tứ kia, giơ tay lên xoa lên Khương Dani ngươi hạ thể.

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên sờ lên mình hạ thể, có chút khác biệt cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu tay không thuộc về loại kia cực kỳ nhọn dáng dấp loại hình, nhưng là quý ở đốt ngón tay rõ ràng, xem ra liền rất gợi cảm, mà dạng này một đôi tay giờ phút này chính đặt tại mình trên quần bò, màu đen quần jean cùng tế bạch tay hành trình chênh lệch rõ ràng, Khương Daniel nhất thời lại không nghĩ đến muốn đẩy ra hắn, ngược lại còn nghĩ tới buổi sáng một màn kia, cái kia toàn thân nhuộm đầy lấy màu hồng Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có kia một tiếng để người miên man bất định anh thà.

Hoa mẫu đơn hạ chết thành quỷ cũng phong lưu, Khương Daniel thừa nhận mình cũng không phải thật sao chính nhân quân tử, tại thời khắc như vậy, hắn căn bản không có cách nào ngồi mang không

Loạn.

Cách quần jean xúc cảm luôn luôn có chênh lệch, rất rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ý biết đến điểm này, hắn nhìn Khương Daniel không hề nói gì, coi như thành là ngầm thừa nhận, to gan kéo ra màu đen quần jean khóa kéo, một thanh hướng hạ, trực tiếp đem Khương Daniel quần tính cả đồ lót cũng cùng một chỗ rút hạ tới.

Dù sao hai người ở tại một cái ký túc xá, thậm chí vì chụp đoàn tổng còn cùng nhau tắm tắm, Khương Daniel tính khí Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không xa lạ gì, nhưng là cái này a khoảng cách gần trực diện lại còn là lần đầu tiên.

Bởi vì lúc trước hắn như có như không vuốt ve, rất rõ ràng, kia triết phục lấy tính khí đã có ngẩng đầu dấu hiệu, thậm chí bởi vì động tình, còn chảy ra một chút chất lỏng.

Nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là xem như một cái cấm dục người, ngày bình thường ngay cả từ an ủi đều không có mấy lần, chớ đừng nói chi là giúp người khác thủ dâm, hắn run rẩy đỡ lên Khương Daniel đã nửa ngẩng đầu tính khí, hồi tưởng đến mình bình thường là làm sao cho mình làm, ngây ngô trên dưới xoa bóp động lên kia nóng bỏng tính khí.

Dạng này xoa bóp mặc dù cũng sẽ khiến người có khoái cảm nhưng lại xa xa không chỉ tại đến để Khương Daniel có thể bắn ra đến tình trạng, chỉ chốc lát sau, Ung Thánh Hựu tay liền

Động phải bắt đầu có chút đau nhức lên, hắn cũng không biết tính sao liền nghĩ lên cao trung thời kì cùng phòng cho nhìn những cái kia AV, bên trong những cái kia bạn gái giống như hồ đều là dùng miệng.

Đại khái là cử chỉ điên rồ, cũng có lẽ là tay thật mệt mỏi không được, Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà thật há miệng ra, một hơi đem Khương Daniel tính khí ngậm tiến đi.

Khương Daniel vốn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn chuyện này đã là cực hạn, lại không nghĩ rằng Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên hé miệng giúp hắn miệng, thậm chí chỉ cần hắn thấp phía dưới, liền có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia phấn nộn môi mỏng giờ phút này chính ngậm lấy mình lão nhị, ra sức phun ra nuốt vào.

Khương Daniel tính khí đã hoàn toàn hưng phấn lên, to đến Ung Thánh Hựu miệng thậm chí còn có chút không gói được, một chút lại một chút phun ra nuốt vào bên trong, quy đầu cũng không ngừng mà đụng chạm lấy cổ họng của hắn, quả thực là cho Ung Thánh Hựu đà ra sinh lý mắt nước mắt.

Không kiêng nể gì cả (trung)

Nhưng mà cái này một bức cảnh tượng rơi vào Khương Daniel trong mắt lại là khác một phen gió tình, ửng đỏ hốc mắt, hẹp dài con mắt, dính lấy nước mắt lông mi dài, hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn sợ hãi mình làm cho Khương Daniel không thư phục, nhút nhát nâng lên mắt, chính là cái nhìn này, sóng mắt lưu chuyển, cố vấn trông mong sinh huy.

Khương Daniel một cái nhịn không được, liền bắn vào Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong.

Tinh dịch tanh chát chát vị tại trong miệng lan tràn, ăn đến Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh liệt ho khan, Khương Daniel vội vàng hấp tấp rút mấy tờ giấy khăn muốn để hắn đem miệng bên trong tinh dịch phun ra, lại không nghĩ rằng Ung Thánh Hựu đần độn một cái ngửa đầu quả thực là cho nuốt vào.

Mèo một khi trộm tanh liền không có cách nào từ bỏ, người cũng giống vậy, một khi nếm đến ngon ngọt liền sẽ được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.

Khương Daniel căn bản không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu chậm tới, liền trực tiếp đem người ôm lên đến, ổn định hắn tấm kia có chút sưng đỏ bờ môi, Ung Thánh Hựu khoang miệng bên trong còn có tinh dịch tanh nồng hương vị, đối với thị ngọt Khương Daniel đến nói cũng không phải là cái gì thích hương vị, nhưng giờ phút này đầu óc của hắn lại không rảnh đi tại hồ những này, hắn đầy trong đầu đều đang kêu gào suy nghĩ muốn càng nhiều, muốn đụng vào trước mắt người này, muốn cùng hắn có thân mật hơn cử động.

Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng quét sạch, không từ bỏ mỗi một tia khe hở, không ngừng mà cướp đoạt lấy trong miệng hắn dưỡng khí, biết Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình đều nhanh không thể thở nổi, nước bọt thuận hai người răng môi giao giới địa phương lưu lại, trượt hạ một đạo tơ bạc, nhỏ giọt trên mặt thảm.

Khương Daniel tay cũng càng lúc càng cũng không an phận, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc chính là rất rộng lỏng vệ áo, Khương Daniel ngón tay vẩy một cái, liền vén lên, một chút tử ôm lấy viên kia yếu ớt trái cây, đầu vú xảy ra bất ngờ kích thích, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, lại giống mèo giống như ân hừ một tiếng, thật tình không biết dạng này tiếng kêu, lại càng tăng lên hơn Khương Daniel trong đầu những âm thanh này, một âm thanh lại một tiếng, đều đang gọi, muốn càng nhiều, muốn hắn.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh không thở nổi, Khương Daniel mới bỏ qua hắn kia đã hoàn toàn đỏ sưng phồng lên bờ môi, ngược lại hướng phía dưới, liếm láp lên kia hai viên đáng thương tiểu quả thực.

Dính nước đầy đầu vú xem ra càng sắc tình, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cũng giống là phản ứng dây chuyền đồng dạng bắt đầu nổi lên mị hoặc màu hồng, hắn kia mèo giống như anh tiếng rên càng làm cho Khương Daniel hưng phấn không thôi, càng là khoe khoang giống như liếm láp lấy kia hai viên đã hoàn toàn rất dựng đứng lên trái cây, đầu lưỡi càng là giảo hoạt tại quầng vú bên cạnh đảo quanh, kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu tính cả thân thể đều đang run

Run.

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể cũng đã sớm tại dạng này kích thích hạ rất dựng đứng lên, đem rộng rãi quần thể thao đỉnh ra một cái lều nhỏ, cùng buổi sáng hôm nay Khương Daniel nhìn thấy một màn đồng dạng, chỉ là khác biệt chính là thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu, là bởi vì hắn liếm láp, mà không phải là bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới như vậy.

Nói lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Khương Daniel đột nhiên đã cảm thấy có chút lòng buồn bực, nhưng rất nhanh hắn lại nghĩ thoáng, tối thiểu nhất dạng này Thánh Hựu ca chỉ có hắn gặp qua, Hoàng Huyền đây tính toán là cái gì đâu, nhưng mà đố kị cảm xúc vẫn là để hắn nhịn không được một thanh tám lần Ung Thánh Hựu quần, tại hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm đem người trở mình, nhắm ngay cái kia chưa hề bị khai khẩn qua hoa huyệt liền nghĩ trực tiếp cắm vào.

Nhưng mà hiện thực cũng không có thuận lợi như vậy, không có bị khai khẩn qua hoa huyệt mặc dù bởi vì động tình cũng bắt đầu bài tiết ra thấm ướt dịch ruột non, nhưng vẫn là quá gấp Khương Daniel phía trước mới đi vào một chút xíu liền kẹp lại, hắn không thể không từ bỏ.

Mà lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rốt cục phát giác được Khương Daniel muốn làm cái gì, kịch liệt giãy giụa

"Niel a, không thể

"Vì cái gì không thể

"Giữa chúng ta không thể "

Giữa chúng ta không thể? Kia Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền có thể thật sao? Đố kị luôn luôn có thể để người mất lý trí, Khương Daniel vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng này còn có thể sẽ bị người thứ hai nhìn thấy đã cảm thấy giận không chỗ phát tiết, cũng không nghĩ cùng hắn nói thêm cái gì, trực tiếp liền đem người lưng mỏi ôm lấy hướng trong phòng mang.

"Niel thả ta ra, Khương Daniel! ! !" Cảm thấy Khương Daniel tình tự biến hóa Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để hoảng loạn, hắn rất rõ ràng Khương Daniel muốn làm gì, nhưng rất rõ ràng, tại hắn còn thích Hoàng Mẫn Huyền loại này tình huống hạ, giờ phút này bọn hắn làm, sẽ chỉ làm hắn càng thêm ở vào một cái bị động

Trạng thái.

"Ca, chẳng lẽ liền không sợ ta nói ra sao?"

Khương Daniel khàn khàn âm thanh âm vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới đến cùng là vì cái gì ta bọn hắn mới biến thành hiện tại trạng thái này, cũng có thể nói, hắn căn bản là không có phải tuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức yên tĩnh trở lại, cũng không giãy dụa, như cái nhu thuận thú bông bé con, cứ như vậy thân thể trần truồng, chờ lấy Khương Daniel bước kế tiếp cử động.

Quả nhiên Khương Daniel cầm lấy bên giường nhuận da sương chen tới trên ngón tay liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hoa huyệt bên trong tìm kiếm, nhuận da sương băng băng lành lạnh kích thích, để doanh Thánh Hựu không nhịn được gọi lên tiếng, sau lưng dị vật xâm nhập, càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy mười phần bất an.

Mà Khương Daniel lại không giống, hắn giờ phút này chỉ cảm thấy dị thường hạnh phúc, thành ruột ấm áp thấm ướt bao vây lấy ngón tay của hắn, loại này xúc giác không ngừng phải đâm kích đại não của hắn, hắn càng chiến càng mạnh, một hơi, trực tiếp nhét ba cây ngón tay đi vào.

Phấn nộn hoa huyệt lập tức liền bị nhét tràn đầy, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là bởi vì vì khó chịu vừa mới dừng lại nước mắt, lại cho nghẹn trở về.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi co rúm lên ngón tay, ý đồ để Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột thích ứng dạng này lớn nhỏ, lại không biết mình đâm chọt điểm kia, ngược lại để Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân đều run rẩy, thực tế là nhịn không được, Khương Daniel rút ra ngón tay của mình, đỡ dậy tính khí, một hơi cắm vào.

Thành ruột lập tức liền bị nhồi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này nhỏ khóc bao nhịn không được, không thích ứng nức nở lên, Khương Daniel đành phải khom người xuống trấn an tính chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu phần lưng, dưới thân lại bắt đầu chậm rãi co rúm lên tới.

Ấm áp vách trong hoàn toàn bám vào Khương Daniel tính khí bên trên, thoải mái hắn kém một chút vừa mới vừa đi vào liền muốn tước vũ khí đầu hàng, hắn ra sức tại Ung Thánh Hựu hoa huyệt bên trong đút vào, an tĩnh trong phòng ngủ, lập tức chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng kêu rên cùng hai câu đồng thể va chạm thanh âm.

Một chút lại một chút, sau nhập tư thế để Khương Daniel dễ như trở bàn tay quất đến rất sâu, hắn cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lại rung động run một cái, Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu liền đối điểm kia bắt đầu mãnh liệt tiến công, một chút lại một hạ, quy đầu mãnh liệt đụng chạm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm kia một điểm, để hắn thực tại là nhịn không được, hét lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cảm nhận được khoái cảm, nguyên bản chương kéo xuống tính khí lại rất dựng đứng lên, bởi vì trên giường tư thế, tính khí phía trước càng là không ngừng đang chăn đơn bên trên ma sát, trước sau khoái cảm kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu lớn não, để hắn thoải mái ngay cả đầu ngón chân đều cuộn mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ hắn có thể là điên, lý trí của hắn không ngừng nói với mình yêu là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, thân thể của hắn lại sa vào tại cùng Khương Daniel trận này tính yêu bên trong, hắn mặc cho Khương Daniel ở trên người hắn lưu hạ cái này đến cái khác ấm vị vết tích, nở rộ phải như là kia mang độc hoa anh túc.

Khương Daniel tăng tốc trừu sáp tốc độ, chỉ chốc lát sau liền lơ lửng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể, mà Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel tả về sau về sau cũng không có nhịn xuống, lập tức bắn tại ga giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu thể lực cũng không tốt, trận này thoải mái lâm ly tình ái mệt mỏi hắn ngay cả đầu ngón chân đều chẳng muốn động, hắn không nhúc nhích nhìn xem Khương Daniel nhu hòa vì hắn thanh lý sau huyệt vật tàn lưu, thậm chí ôm lấy hắn đi rửa mặt cho hắn đổi một bao toàn đồ ngủ mới, giống là đối đãi một kiện đồ dễ bể đồng dạng, rất đến còn ở trên trán của hắn nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống một nụ hôn, cũng không lâu lắm Thánh Hựu chỉ nghe thấy hắn nhẹ nhàng nói một câu

"Thật xin lỗi"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ hắn có thể thật triệt để điên, bị xâm phạm về sau, hắn phản mà đột nhiên cảm thấy, Khương Daniel tựa hồ thật rất ôn nhu, chỉ là mình không có có chú ý tới thôi.

Phía ngoài tiềng ồn ào càng ngày càng rõ ràng, không cần nghĩ cũng biết là các thành viên đều trở về, Khương Daniel một thanh kéo qua chăn mền của mình đem Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong bên trên, liền xoay người ra ngoài phòng, mà đứng ở cửa chính là đang định mở cửa Doãn Trí Thánh

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca có chút không thoải mái, tại giường của ta bên trên ngủ trước, ngươi nhỏ giọng một

Điểm "

"Các ngươi không cãi nhau rồi?"

Khương Daniel một mặt không hiểu thấu "Cãi nhau? Vốn là không có a, chúng ta tốt cực kì, chính là đùa giỡn "

"Được, không có việc gì liền tốt" Doãn Trí Thánh ngược lại là không có hoài nghi thứ gì nói xong cũng tiến phòng cầm quần áo đi chuẩn bị rửa mặt

Ngược lại là đứng tại phòng khách trung ương Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe được Khương Daniel có chút hoài nghi nhìn hắn một cái

"Ban ngày còn rất tốt, Thánh Hựu làm sao rồi? Muốn hay không lấy chút thuốc cái gì cho

Hắn "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa dứt lời, Khương Daniel liền nằm ngang ở trước mặt hắn "Không có việc gì ca, Thánh Hựu ca ngủ, đừng quấy rầy hắn

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặc dù vẫn còn có chút hoài nghi nhưng cũng không nói gì, nhưng hắn có thể cảm giác đến sự tình hiện tại Khương Daniel đối với hắn rất lớn có mang địch ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu phải thừa nhận hắn nhưng thật ra là một cái nông cạn người, hắn coi trọng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điểm, đơn giản cũng là bởi vì mặt, sau khi xuất đạo hai người càng hiểu hơn sau lại càng thêm phát hiện hắn là cái rất ôn nhu người, này mới khiến Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn sinh sinh nhất định hảo cảm.

Mà Khương Daniel đâu? Với hắn mà nói ý vị như thế nào? Nói thật, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng không có một cái tiêu chuẩn đáp án, kỳ thật hắn đối Khương Daniel ấn tượng đầu tiên cũng không có tốt bao nhiêu, nhưng là về sau lại hai người lại không hiểu tại một số phương diện hợp chụp cực kì, so với bằng hữu muốn càng thân cận chút, giống như là huynh đệ, lại tựa hồ không chỉ là huynh đệ.

Buổi hòa nhạc còn đang tiến hành, Thánh Hựu cũng từ mình thần du bên trong lấy lại tinh thần đến, vừa vặn người chủ trì cũng chuẩn bị mở miệng nói chuyện

"Chúng ta bát trong tay đều cầm tới mỗi cái thành viên ảnh chụp đi, như vậy tiếp xuống đâu, ta sẽ xách xảy ra vấn đề, các ngươi trực tiếp kết trong tay ảnh chụp biểu thị là cái kia vị thành viên chính là "

"Như vậy vấn đề thứ nhất là, trong chén muốn cùng nhất hắn tổ cp chính là?"

"Tốt như vậy, chúng ta trước từ bên phải nhìn lên, gọi chúng ta Huyền tuyển Thánh Hựu

Đâu "

Nghe được tên của mình Ung Thánh Hựu dị ngẩng đầu lên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thế mà tuyển hắn, quả thật làm cho hắn cảm thấy bất ngờ, lúc đầu cho là hắn sẽ tuyển Tại Hoán hoặc là Trân Ánh.

Khương Daniel một mực nhìn chăm chú nhìn chằm chặp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay, tại hắn tuyển ra Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, Khương Daniel bản năng liền vừa quay đầu muốn nhìn Thánh Hựu phản ứng, kết quả cũng là không ra hắn dự liệu, hắn đang cười tựa hồ rất vui vẻ dáng vẻ, làm cái tiếu dung lại làm cho Khương Daniel cảm thấy là như vậy gai mắt, hắn yên lặng đem lúc đầu tuyển Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chụp thu vào, tùy tiện rút thành viên khác một trương đến thay thế.

Rốt cục đến phiên Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương xoa xoa đôi bàn tay, hắn rất đến đều không biết mình đang khẩn trương thứ gì.

Đáp án rất nhanh liền công bố, nhưng mà lại không phải mình, Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống con mắt, không hiểu phải cảm thấy mười phần thất lạc, rõ ràng vừa rồi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tuyển từ mình hẳn là cao hứng mới đúng vậy, vì cái gì nhìn thấy Khương Daniel không có tuyển mình thời điểm, nhưng lại cảm thấy khó như vậy qua đây?

Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp bắp đùi của mình, không khỏi hoài nghi lên mình, tổng sẽ không là cái run M đi.

Kỳ thật kia lần về sau vụng trộm tại ký túc xá hắn cùng Khương Daniel còn làm qua mấy lần, loại chuyện này, trước lạ sau quen, trên cơ bản có lần thứ nhất, liền sẽ có lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba, nhưng Thánh Hựu lại không chút nào cảm thấy sắp xếp khiển trách, hắn chỉ là không hiểu có chút không thích dạng này mình, thích một người nhưng lại cùng một người khác không ngừng mà tại trên nhục thể dây dưa không rõ.

Thậm chí ngay cả đến phiên mình thời điểm, hắn cũng mơ mơ màng màng tùy tiện qua loa quá khứ.  
Không kiêng nể gì cả (hạ)

Gỡ xong trang bò lên trên bảo mẫu xe thời điểm tất cả mọi người mệt mỏi, ngay cả luôn luôn hoạt bát Phác Hữu Trấn cũng an tĩnh tựa ở bên cửa sổ dự định ngủ một hồi. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống như vậy mệt mỏi không được, nhưng mãi mới chờ đến lúc đến hắn bò lên trên xe lúc sau, lại phát hiện Thượng Đế khả năng hôm nay liền cùng hắn không qua được, hết lần này tới lần khác cũng chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh còn có vị trí.

Khương Daniel không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, quay đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, tựa hồ cây bản không thèm để ý hắn đi lên dáng vẻ, ngược lại là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ đang đợi lựa chọn của mình.

Thầm mến người đang đợi mình, không có không chọn đạo lý, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ngừng bỗng nhiên mấy giây liền ngồi vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh, hai người nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, thậm chí Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn tri kỷ cho hắn cả sửa lại một chút tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm giác phía sau có một cỗ nhiệt liệt ánh mắt tại nhìn mình chằm chằm, rất khó không đi để ý, nhưng hắn hay là chiêu một chút mình hổ khẩu, quả thực là để mình đem lực chú ý chuyển qua đến người trước mặt trên thân, đúng vậy a, thích người ngay tại trước mặt, tại sao phải vì khác phân thần đâu?

Khương Daniel mặc dù nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ một mặt cái gì đều không để ý dạng tử, nhưng ở Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn ngồi tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên người một khắc này, hắn là hay là âm thầm nắm chặt nắm đấm, hắn không cam tâm, hắn không cam tâm hắn cùng doanh Thánh Hựu quan hệ chỉ có thể dừng bước tại nhục thể.

Khương Daniel sớm nên phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu với hắn, đã sớm như kình hướng biển, chim ném rừng, không thể tránh né, không đường thối lui, tình căn thâm chủng.

Busan nam nhân trong từ điển không có lùi bước hai chữ, biết rõ đối phương hữu tâm nghi đối tượng còn muốn thổ lộ không khác thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là nghĩ muốn thả tay đánh cược một lần.

Bảo mẫu xe chỉ chốc lát sau liền rẽ trái rẽ phải đi trở về ký túc xá, mới vừa vặn mở ra cửa, Khương Daniel liền không kịp chờ đợi chạy tới giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay

"Ca, ta có rất trọng yếu muốn cùng ngươi nói "

"Tốt, chờ một lát a "

"Không, liền hiện tại, thật rất trọng yếu "

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hơi khó gãi đầu một cái "Thế nhưng là ta vừa mới đáp ứng Huyền thả hạ đồ vật cùng hắn đi ăn bữa khuya tới "

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc một chút, trong lúc nhất thời vậy mà không biết nên nói chút thật sao, giữ lại sao? Người ta cùng người khác đều hẹn xong, có cái gì tốt giữ lại? Nũng nịu sao? Vậy sẽ chỉ càng ra vẻ mình không thành thục thôi.

"Ừ" Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, không hề nói gì, yên lặng buông lỏng tay ra còn không quên giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem bao cầm trở về phòng thuận tiện gài cửa lại, hắn không có lập tức đến ngồi trên giường hạ, ngược lại tựa ở trên ván cửa nghe thanh âm bên ngoài, hắn nghe Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hưng phấn ngữ điệu kêu gọi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi ra ngoài, nghe Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn nhu trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn đừng nóng vội, sau đó hai người âm thanh âm cùng một chỗ theo tiếng đóng cửa biến mất.

Khương Daniel giống xì hơi khí cầu đồng dạng chậm rãi trượt ngồi trên đất, quả nhưng vẫn chưa được a, chỉ bằng hắn một lời cô dũng, còn thiếu rất nhiều, tên là Ung Thánh Hựu chiếc kia đoàn tàu, từ vừa mới bắt đầu trạm cuối cùng chính là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn cái này mua vé bổ sung lên xe khách qua đường, lại làm sao có thể để hắn nửa đường ngừng đứng đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết vì cái gì ra cửa về sau một mực liền có chút tâm không tại chỗ này, trong óc của hắn luôn luôn hồi tưởng đến Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống trước cái kia thần sắc.

" Thánh Hựu a, muốn ăn chút gì không, móng heo? Ngươi bình thường không phải thích ăn nhất

Sao?

Lúc này mới ý thức được bên cạnh mình còn có người, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc kinh ngạc lấy lại tinh thần đến giơ lên một cái mỉm cười

"A, không có vấn đề a! Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn hắn kinh ngạc kinh ngạc dáng vẻ đáng yêu rất nhịn không được vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn

Phát

"Hôm nay ta mời khách, muốn ăn cái gì nói đi "

"Liền không sợ ta ăn chết ngươi?"

"Vậy ngươi ngược lại là có thể thử nhìn một chút "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kỳ thật từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu không chuyên tâm, không cần nghĩ cũng là bởi vì Khương Daniel, vừa mới Khương Daniel tìm hắn thời điểm hắn cũng nhìn thấy, hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền biết a Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình tình cảm, hắn không phải cái kẻ ngu, ngày đêm ở chung như thế nào lại không cảm giác được cái gì, nhưng hắn lại một mực do dự bất định, hắn đã xuất đạo quá nhiều năm, cũng lắng đọng quá nhiều năm, thật vất vả mới từ 101 xuất đạo đánh một cái hoàn mỹ khắc phục khó khăn, hắn không có phấn đấu quên mình dũng khí, cũng không có phá nồi đồng chìm thuyền dự định, nói hắn tự tư cũng được, hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là tại mình trong phạm vi khống chế, nhưng không có dự liệu được ở thời điểm này đột nhưng xuất hiện một cái Khương Daniel, rõ ràng lúc đầu hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liền kém nhất sau một bước, lại bởi vì vị Khương Daniel, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy trước chỗ chưa có cảm giác nguy cơ, nhưng hắn cuối cùng vẫn là có nhất định tự tin, dù sao từ mình là lên xe trước người, Ung Thánh Hựu trước để ở trong lòng người là chính mình.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nắm chặt lại quyền đi lên trước kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, Ung Thánh Hựu rất rõ hiển giật nảy mình, nhưng không có cự tuyệt, nhưng lại luôn cảm thấy nơi nào có chút không quá dễ chịu.

Bọn hắn một mực trầm mặc đi vào cách ký túc xá không xa một nhà móng heo cửa hàng, bọn họ xem như khách quen của nơi này, a di đã sớm cùng bọn hắn rất quen, đánh chào hỏi điểm bình thường ăn mấy món ăn sáng móng heo cùng rượu trắng hai người an vị hạ

.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không có ý định cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dông dài, trực tiếp cắt vào chủ đề

"Thánh Hựu a, tháng sau chúng ta muốn đổi ký túc xá ngươi biết a, muốn cùng ta một lên ở sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy rượu chén tay dừng lại, mới nhớ tới chuyện này, tháng sau cũng chính là năm 2018 tháng 1, bọn hắn muốn chuyển ký túc xá mới, hắn cùng Khương Daniel khả năng cũng sẽ không hay là bạn cùng phòng.

Tại sao lại nhớ tới Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, cười

"Làm sao đột nhiên muốn cùng ta ở?"

"Không, nhìn ngươi cùng Niel ký túc xá có chút loạn, muốn giúp ngươi quét dọn "

"Vậy ngươi thật sự chính là chúng ta túc xá sạch sẽ đại vương đâu "

Rõ ràng vừa mới dắt tay đã vượt qua bằng hữu lằn ranh, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại như cũ không nguyện ý cho mình một câu lời rõ ràng.

"Ừm, ngươi nếu không suy tính một chút?"

"Ừm, ta suy tính một chút" nói cân nhắc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lại bắt đầu thất thần, cũng không biết tại túc xá Khương Daniel hiện tại thế nào.

Ăn một lần xong bữa ăn khuya, Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tiên nói mình mệt mỏi cự tuyệt Hoàng Huyền lại đi một chút yêu cầu liền vội vã chạy về ký túc xá.

Gian phòng bên trong Khương Daniel đã bò lên giường, dùng chăn mền đem mình dày đặc phải bao lấy đến, đội trưởng đi tắm rửa cũng không trong phòng.

Khương Daniel đưa lưng về phía hắn đối mặt với tường, chăn mền đóng quá mức, Ung thánh nhìn không thấy nét mặt của hắn, cũng không biết hắn ngủ không có.

"Niel a, đã ngủ chưa?"

"Không có" trong chăn người bỗng nhúc nhích

"Ngươi vừa mới nghĩ cùng ta nói cái gì?"

"Quên, kia ca đâu? Cùng Huyền ca ra ngoài nói cái gì rồi?"

"Không có gì liền ăn bữa ăn khuya còn có chính là hắn hỏi ta muốn hay không ký túc xá mới cùng hắn ở cùng nhau "

"Vậy rất tốt a, ca cũng thích Huyền ca thật lâu không phải sao? Xem như hướng phía trước bước một bước dài, chúc mừng ngươi a" một lát sau tránh trong chăn nhân tài buồn buồn ra tiếng, nói là lời chúc phúc, nhưng Khương Daniel lại cảm giác cảm giác mình nước mắt đều nhanh muốn đến rơi xuống, nhưng trong chăn Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ, không biết hắn giãy dụa, không biết như thế chúc phúc với hắn mà nói không khác trên vết thương xát muối.

"Ừ" không chỉ Khương Daniel, Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình vì cái gì vui vẻ không dậy, theo lý mà nói, mình rốt cục xem như hết khổ, ở cùng nhau ngày đêm tương đối, lẫn nhau chiếu cố vấn, tình cảm của hai người kiểu gì cũng sẽ ấm lên, hắn hẳn là cao hứng mới đúng vậy, thả trước kia Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói ra miệng kia một khắc, hắn khẳng định đầy âm thanh đáp ứng, nhưng một khắc này hắn nghĩ lại là, a, ta có thể muốn cùng trước mặt người này tách ra a, a, ta nguyên lai có cái này a không bỏ được hắn a,

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới nay đều là một cái cảm tính lại rất trọng tình cảm người, đây là một chuyện tốt, nhưng cũng là một chuyện xấu, tình cảm dư thừa người thường thường càng khó thấy rõ ràng tâm ý của mình, thậm chí ngay cả mình lặng lẽ biến tâm sự thật đều không nhất định có thể phát hiện.

Nhưng Khương Daniel thật đúng là cái kẻ ngu, vừa mới rõ ràng thất lạc phải rõ ràng như vậy, lại vẫn là không có quên giúp hắn đem bao cầm đi vào; đều nói ôn nhu người đều là cái kẻ ngu, tại đã từng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái kẻ ngốc, tại hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Khương Daniel cũng là đồ đần.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không có làm rõ ràng tâm ý của mình, nhưng vừa mới Khương Daniel cử động lại làm cho hắn nhìn thấy lúc trước mình, hắn giống như đột nhiên minh bạch Khương Daniel lúc đầu bắt lấy mình muốn nói lại cuối cùng tại mình về sau khi đến lại không nói chuyện trọng yếu là cái gì.

Mới cùng phòng lựa chọn, là từ đội trưởng phụ trách từng bước từng bước thành viên đơn độc dân ý điều tra, cuối cùng song hướng lựa chọn hai người dẫn đầu được chia một cái ký túc xá, còn lại thành viên lại theo mục đích phân phối.

Khi Doãn Trí Thánh đến hỏi mình muốn cùng ai tiếp tục ở tại một cái túc xá thời điểm, Khương Daniel hay là một điểm do dự đều không có đất lựa chọn Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù sau đó hắn hay là hung hăng chế giễu mình một thanh, thế mà còn là không bỏ được đối tâm ý của mình nói dối.

Ký túc xá mới hắn là sớm nhất đến, Doãn Trí Thánh đã sớm nói cho hắn là cái nào phòng ở giữa, gian phòng không lớn, Khương Daniel một cách tự nhiên liền cho rằng đây là hắn phòng một người.

Giường còn không có đưa tới, Khương Daniel đành phải đem chăn lót cái gì đều trước bày tại một bên trên mặt đất, bên ngoài mua tựa hồ truyền đến tiếng bước chân, hẳn là có cái kia cái thành viên cũng đến, nhưng Khương Daniel đối với mấy cái này đều cũng không thế nào quan tâm, một cách toàn tâm toàn ý chỉ muốn đem giường của mình cho trải tốt, ngay cả phía sau có người đi tới đều không có phát giác

"Ngươi đem giường dạng này ngồi chỗ cuối phủ kín cả nơi hẻo lánh, vậy xin hỏi ta ngủ nơi nào đâu? Khương Daniel xi?"

Khương Daniel trải chăn mền tay dừng lại, có chút không thể tin vừa quay đầu

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi?"

"Ta cái gì ta? Làm sao đối ngươi cùng phòng không hài lòng? Không có ý tứ không đổi

Muộn "

"Ca ngươi không phải cùng Huyền ca?"

"Ta nói ta đã đồng ý sao ngươi liền chúc phúc ta, có bệnh sao ngươi Khương Daniel như thế sốt ruột đem ta đẩy ra phía ngoài sao?"

"Kia ca làm sao lại như vậy?"

"Ta chỉ nói một lần cho nên ngươi kẻ ngu này nghe kỹ cho ta, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi ta thời điểm, ta lúc ấy nghĩ là, a, vậy ta liền muốn cùng ngươi tách ra, làm sao bây giờ? Cho nên hiểu rồi sao?"

"Không hiểu "

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy lòng buồn bực, người này bình thường rất cơ linh làm sao đột nhiên biến ngốc rồi?

"Nhưng là ca, ta thích ngươi "

Không có không có não đột nhiên liền tỏ tình cũng rất giống tác phong của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhịn cười lên tiếng, đúng a, đây mới là Khương Daniel a, không kéo bùn mang nước, cũng sẽ không lo trước lo sau, thích đồ vật liền nhất định sẽ bắt lấy.

" ta biết, cho nên ta cũng là "

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc kinh ngạc một giây, phản ứng lại về sau liền đem doanh Thánh Hựu ôm ca đầy cõi lòng

"Ca? Ta không phải đang nằm mơ chứ?"

"Ừm, ngươi không có "

Ta cũng không phải không biết sợ, ta cũng không phải không sợ chết, nhưng vẫn là muốn dùng hết mình hết thảy nắm chặt ngươi, không có lo trước lo sau, cũng chưa từng lưu đường lui, cho nên chúng ta cùng đi tới.


	106. *

Kẻ liều mạng

| hay là hiện cõng máy bay yểm trợ lẫn nhau vẩy cố sự (?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

| theo nó đi thôi, chúng ta đều chỉ sống một lần.

| ấm vị an toàn nhất.

Buổi chiều tiết mục ti vi đại khái là sinh hoạt khí tức đại danh từ, "Trước mắt ngành nghề giám thị vẫn tồn' màu xám khu vực", quy phạm phát triển gánh nặng đường xa...", ngay tại phát ra kinh tế tin tức, trong lúc vô tình bắt được một câu như vậy, "Màu xám khu vực", Khương Daniel vén môi, nặng phục một lần, tinh tế nhấm nuốt về sau ngắn ngủi mấy cái âm tiết cùng không khí đụng vào, đốt ra chút mơ hồ điện lửa.

Không tốt không xấu, không đen không bạch, ám muội không rõ, dây dưa không rõ, giống như mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ.

Mới đầu tại một đám bồng bột thanh niên ở giữa tiếp cận hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nghi ngờ là đặc biệt nhất, kia một cái duy nhất, tại vô số cực kỳ hâm mộ, đố kị cùng trong cảm thán, như thế cảm giác ưu việt quá mức trắng trợn, gọn gàng động tác, nét chữ cứng cáp dã tâm, tám mặt linh ban ngôn từ, quần đen áo đen tóc đen, ba viên nốt ruồi giống như là thanh tịnh lưu tinh, hoành giới trời nửa, xẹt qua trời tôn sông trống, hẹp dài đuôi sao chổi đáp xuống khóe miệng của hắn cong lên độ cong bên trong, còn có cặp mắt kia. Sở sở đứng thẳng, tại lông mày, phong thái tại tiệp.

Trong miệng nói tất sát kỹ là vũ đạo, chẳng bằng nói hắn bản thân liền là vũ khí sắc bén, Kim qua kỵ binh, sát phạt quyết đoán, khí thôn non sông, đao mâu kiếm kích đều đánh không lại hắn đao lên đao rơi, đại sát tứ phương.

Khương Daniel gặp qua rất nhiều điều tốt đẹp hoặc là xa xỉ người hoặc sự tình, hắn tổng cho rằng yêu là đẹp, thưởng thức đẹp, loại này thưởng thức vẫn luôn thuần túy lại trong suốt, Ung Thánh Hựu là một ngoại lệ.

Cái loại cảm giác này hình dung như thế nào, hắn nhìn về phía hắn, ánh mắt biến thành trong chớp mắt một trận giằng co, tính trước kỹ càng bị hắn tận lực kiềm chế, cái nhìn này, không thể quá rõ ràng, cũng không thể bị xem nhẹ, điểm đến là dừng ám chỉ trong không khí vừa đúng tràn ngập phun trào, nhất vì nguyên thủy sinh lý khát vọng ngo ngoe muốn động điên cuồng lan tràn, không kịp chờ đợi đi lật đổ toà kia tràn ngập nguy hiểm tên là "Đạo đức" thành lũy.

Giữa người và người va chạm tràn ngập dị động, có lẽ là một cái sóng trải qua một cái sóng, hoặc người vật chất gặp gỡ phản vật chất, hấp dẫn lại đụng vào phóng xuất ra nhiệt liệt năng lượng, hay là lượng tử thái ở giữa quấn quít nhau.

Nhiều lần bị quấn tại cái này quái đản lại hỗn độn vũ trụ bày trong bẫy, Khương Daniel lấy

Trước tổng đem dạng này nghi hoặc coi như lãng mạn, không nghĩ ra cũng coi là khoái hoạt, mà một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, có lẽ vừa vặn đụng vào ánh mắt của hắn, rõ ràng là đang ngước nhìn, lại giống là ngây thơ bài mắt, "Oanh", tinh vân chảy vào gợn sóng, vật chất tối rót thành một cỗ gió, triều tịch xông ra lỗ đen, Ngân Hà hướng hải dương phi nước đại.

Cũng chính là một khắc này, trận này chiến tranh kéo dài, khai hỏa thứ nhất súng.

Khương Daniel biết, hắn khát vọng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhưng cho đến ngày nay vẫn không hiểu rõ ban sơ loại này khát vọng, tính là gì, vừa thấy đã yêu ? Hình dung nói chung hay là càng tiếp cận bản năng xúc động.

Nói đơn giản một chút, chính là ---

Hắn muốn cùng hắn lên giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa lúc tiến vào, Khương Daniel còn nửa nằm trên ghế sa lon xoát quan cà, bọn họ vừa chuyển vào mới chung cư, độc tòa nhà phục thức tiểu dương lâu, không gian rộng rãi rất nhiều, về phần gian phòng phân phối tự nhiên là ra ngoài tư tâm, trên miệng nói người trưởng thành làm việc và nghỉ ngơi bước đi nhất là ăn ý, ở chung dễ chịu, trong lòng thầm nghĩ đương nhiên là -- làm xằng làm bậy.

Liên tiếp thua mấy bàn trò chơi, Khương Daniel trong lòng tối hô vài tiếng không có tí sức lực nào, dứt khoát quan giao diện, cầm trong tay túi chứa khoai tây chiên, vừa ăn vừa hồi phục fan hâm mộ nhắn lại. Cỡ lớn khuyển chọn một trương ướt đẫm mèo con hình ảnh, tế bạch đầu ngón tay đâm màn hình đánh xuống "Ta không đáng yêu" bốn chữ, nghiêm túc ngay cả trên cổ áo rơi đầy khoai tây chiên bã vụn đều không có xem xét

Phun, tiểu hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngoắc khóe môi, đi qua chậm ung dung nằm ở trên người hắn, dài tay dài chân cuộn tròn rụt lại uốn tại bộ ngực hắn, liếm liếm trên cổ áo mảnh vụn, ngẩng đầu nhẹ khẽ liếc mắt một cái,

"Mấy tuổi, ăn cái gì còn rớt cặn bã."

Thanh âm là cố ý trêu chọc, giống như là hướng một bãi nước đường bên trong ngược lại một muôi mật đường, lại giống là màu hồng đầm lầy, một chân lõm xuống đến liền nhổ không ra lý trí tới.

Không tưởng nổi.

Khương Daniel chuẩn xác không sai lầm tiếp được cái này ánh mắt, hoặc là nói "Đụng chạm", "Công kích" càng thêm phù hợp, trong khoảnh khắc nóng não mười phần , liên đới lấy huyết dịch cũng đang không ngừng tuần hoàn lấy trở nên nóng hổi, thật sự là mệt nhọc, dứt khoát đem trong tay cái túi ném qua một bên, xóa một đem khóe miệng, cúi đầu hôn một chút yêu tinh trán:

"Hai mươi ba tuổi, tinh lực tràn đầy, muốn hay không? Nghiệm thu một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu quá gầy, toàn thân cao thấp vừa mềm mềm đến có thể, nằm ở trên người thời điểm, so một đám mây còn muốn mềm mại, nhẹ nhàng, xương cổ tay cùng mắt cá chân đều như vậy hẹp, dùng sức nắm có thể hay không rơi xuống đỏ thắm cánh hoa, cánh hoa có thể hay không xuyên qua lỗ sâu, bay về phía một cái khác duy không gian, cánh môi lại như vậy mỏng, nhẹ nhàng liếm láp có thể hay không lộ ra rắc rối khó gỡ mạch máu, Khương Daniel đầy bụng lãng mạn khinh nghĩ hỗn tạp phóng túng mơ màng, nhìn chằm chằm người ánh mắt giống như là nhìn chằm chằm con mồi, trần trụi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, "Bẩn không ——", còn lại một cái "Bẩn" chữ treo tại trong cổ không có bị ném đi ra, một trận trời đất quay cuồng, lại mở mắt ra, đã bị án lấy bả vai đặt ở trên ghế sa lon, hai cái nam nhân trưởng thành trọng lượng không thể coi thường, mặt vải rơi vào đi gạt ra nếp uốn, giống như là làn da bị nắm đường vân.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn, Khương Daniel khóe mắt còn lưu lại mắt trang, lông mày xương dưới đáy che đậy một đạo bóng tối, cả người hắn thấm mồ hôi, tóc cắt ngang trán bị mồ hôi thẩm thấu kề sát phía trước trên trán, vô thanh vô tức, dữ dằn bộ dáng ngược lại thật sự là không như thằng bé con.

Răng môi dính nhau nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền nhớ lại đến, bất quá cũng chính là nhỏ nửa năm trước, sinh tồn tiết mục nửa đoạn sau, vừa hạ cạnh diễn, Khương Daniel mắt trang cũng giống bây giờ như thế nồng, tóc rối tung, bị đèn hướng dẫn chiếu sáng cánh lên tóc nhọn giống như là trên thân người này từng chiếc rõ ràng gai, trong hốc mắt mang theo giá rẻ mùi hương thấp kém sáng phiến, thuận mồ hôi trượt đến huyệt Thái Dương lõm, khi đó hắn cũng là như thế đè ép mình, nôn cửa ra lời nói nhẹ lại bách

Cắt, hắn nói, "Nhìn thấy ngươi lần đầu tiên, ta biết chúng ta sẽ lên giường, ta không biết là lúc nào, nhưng ta biết chúng ta sẽ" .

Nháy mắt kia Khương Daniel nhìn qua thậm chí có chút khó xử hoặc là nói nghèo túng, miệng đầy hỗn trướng lời nói, hết lần này tới lần khác đem Ung Thánh Hựu mê muốn chết, thật dã, hắn cũng là thật thích.

Thần hồn điên đảo giống nhau là thật.

"Hiện tại ngươi liền biết." Ung Thánh Hựu không có cười ra tiếng, đưa tay leo lên trên cổ của hắn cùng vai cõng, giống như là uốn lượn vụn vặt, trực tiếp hôn lên.

Khương Daniel là cái hành động phái, so với bị động chờ đợi, chủ động xuất kích mới là hắn nhất quán bản tính.

Bọn hắn không tính là cái gì tuổi dậy thì nam hài, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng đủ đến sau tuổi dậy thì bên cạnh, mông lung niên kỷ trẻ tuổi nhục thể đối với giới tính ý thức chưa từng có phân xác thực giới hạn, cá rồng hỗn tạp bị lôi kéo đến một cái chật hẹp khu vực bên trong, huyết khí phương cương đám con trai thường thường không chịu nổi tịch mịch, dính sền sệt muốn tốt.

Một gian luyện tập thất cứ như vậy lớn, mấy mét vuông, một đám người nóng hầm hập chen làm một đống, đẩy đẩy thao thao tụ cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, nắm bắt ngón tay người trong lòng bàn tay thưởng thức, Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt không cho hắn, chỉ là buông lỏng tay ra lại nắm chặt, cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen.

Cái tuổi này nghe theo hormone chi phối không tính chuyện xấu, tay trong tay đi hướng tiền sử văn minh cũng xưng không lên vi phạm hoặc là vượt khuôn, huống hồ Ung Thánh Hựu múa trên đài cái nhìn kia, vốn là tồn tâm đưa cho Khương Daniel.

Mới đầu quần nhau luôn mang theo điểm cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò, hai người cách Sở Hà hán giới xa lẫn nhau dò xét, dạng này giằng co tiếp tục đến tranh tài sau đoạn. Ung Thánh Hựu một mực tin tưởng Khương Daniel là cái rất có hậu kình người, không nghĩ tới chỉ lần thứ hai cạnh diễn, liền nghiệm chứng hắn tốt ánh mắt.

Từ nghĩ đến ngàn vạn muốn xuất đạo, Khương Daniel dần dần đem ý nghĩ đặt ở trở thành thứ nhất cái này điểm tựa bên trên, hắn có lực lượng, phía sau ngàn vạn đẩy tay, phải vì hắn nhếch lên Địa Cầu.

Đương nhiên, hắn cải biến không được cái này khổng lồ cũng nhỏ bé tinh cầu màu xanh lam, nhưng ít nhiều vẫn là chấn động Nam Hàn mấy phần.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ vây quanh hắn trong đám người đi hướng Khương Daniel ôm hắn, "Chúc mừng chúng ta ", hắn chôn ở Khương Daniel cổ bên trong, nghe hắn nhẹ giọng khí âm. Không phải ngươi, không phải ta, là chúng ta.

Tiếng xe ù ù, mộng cảnh cuốn lên phong bạo bắt đầu đau từng cơn, không giờ đêm rất đậm, khoáng đạt mãnh liệt, khi Thánh Hựu loáng thoáng có một loại dự cảm, hắn cùng Khương Daniel, liền muốn bắt đầu đào vong.

Nếu nói tình yêu cũng là một cuộc chiến tranh, chạy không khỏi hai mặt thụ địch, đánh giáp lá cà về sau binh hoang ngựa loạn vận mệnh, thế lực ngang nhau, kỳ phùng địch thủ thường thường đem chiến tuyến càng kéo càng dài dằng dặc, tốt tại song phương đều giàu có có thừa, đồng thời hưởng thụ giao thủ quá trình.

Năm đầu mở đầu, hấp huyết quỷ công ty cho ra nhật trình biểu khó cực kỳ không, cũng không trông cậy vào là rốt cục lương tâm phát hiện, còn là vì tiếp xuống tốt hơn nghiền ép, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy làm người cảnh giới chí cao chẳng lẽ ở chỗ tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt, nghĩ nhiều như vậy làm cái gì.

Khương Daniel nghĩ thông suốt tốc độ càng nhanh, đầu đứng gối đầu liền bắt đầu mài răng nói chuyện hoang đường, trong mộng còn dinh dính gạo Hồ Hồ hô hào Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, nửa đường Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn dậy ăn "Cơm, đỉnh lấy cái ổ chim non đầu Khương Daniel mê mẩn mênh mông nuốt đồ vật, con mắt hô cũng không ra, không biết còn tưởng là người tại mộng du, bất quá mặc cho tiếp nhận hái dáng vẻ ngược lại là cực kì, muốn hôn thì hôn, muốn ôm liền ôm, như cái con rối giống như.

Giấc ngủ này ngủ tiếp cận cả ngày, tỉnh lại tinh thần đến muốn mạng, nửa người dưới cũng sinh long hoạt hổ cứng rắn ở nơi đó, dã tâm bừng bừng nhìn lướt qua vừa đổi ký túc xá, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu giường bên trên, bên cửa sổ, trên bồn rửa tay càng không ngừng ân ái.

Trước trước sau sau lấy nhiều lần, phía sau một lần nữa cứng đồ vật lại âm thầm kẹp lấy sưng đỏ cửa huyệt đi đến đầu nhét, Ung Thánh Hựu thét lên cuối cùng cuống họng khàn khàn đều hủy gặp, hận không thể mắt trợn trắng lên ngất đi.

Nếu là biết gia hỏa này sau khi tỉnh lại sẽ tinh trùng lên não đến nước này, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối hung ác quyết tâm cũng phải đem nhiều người đánh thức mấy lần, may mà hắn còn đau lòng Khương Daniel chạy hành trình quá mệt mỏi, không nỡ nhiễu người ta thanh mộng, lần này tốt, mệt người ngược lại thành hắn, cái này không phải khổ thân a.

Tới gần trở về, một đoàn người cơ hồ đem phòng thu âm xem như cái nhà thứ hai, ghi chép đến sau nửa đêm lười phải trở về, chịu đựng lấy ghế sô pha giường cũng có thể miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng ngủ một giấc.

Khương Daniel part sớm mấy tiếng trước liền ghi chép tốt, ngồi tại phòng thu âm bên ngoài trên ghế sa lon buồn bực ngán ngẩm bọn người.

Hôm nay muốn chép xong tất cả part, Khương Daniel nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu tại phòng thu âm đã ngốc năm tiếng, cuối cùng hạ mí mắt xanh đen đi lúc đi ra, chân mềm nhũn liền muốn ngủ như chết tại trong ngực hắn, Khương Daniel một điện thoại đuổi cần cù chăm chỉ lái xe, ngồi chỗ cuối đem người ôm đến phòng nghỉ trên giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu có cái quen thuộc, đi ngủ thích ôm đồ vật, nóng hầm hập càng tốt hơn. Khương Daniel bị hắn ôm eo, Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng còn cầm lông xù đầu hướng trong ngực hắn tặng tặng, Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhìn mặt hắn, so với mới quen lúc ấy là mượt mà một điểm, duỗi với tay so một chút, còn không có mình một lớn cỡ bàn tay, trên thân cũng thế, bóp không ra hai lạng thịt

Làn da giống như trắng hơn, trên mặt nhìn qua mềm nhũn, Khương Daniel thấy lòng ngứa ngáy, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo người này bên mặt gương mặt thịt, ấm áp, còn rất tốt bóp.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở trong mơ, mê mẩn trừng trừng hư hư kéo lấy góc áo của hắn, mộng ăn, Daniel, đừng làm rộn.

Một nháy mắt trong lòng liền mềm thành một mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu trước sân khấu sau đài nũng nịu bán manh mọi thứ cầm tay, đáng tiếc đến hắn nơi này tận nói chêm chọc cười nói tao lời nói, cho nên nói cái này kêu cái gì đâu, vật họp theo loài nha. Quen thuộc, như thế ướt sũng một câu đều để tâm hắn ở giữa run lên

Vừa vừa ý thời điểm Khương Daniel coi hắn là cái nghiêm túc thận trọng cao lãnh học sinh xuất sắc, không có nghĩ đến tốt hơn về sau mới phát hiện cũng giống như mình, cũng là tiểu vương bát đản, dâm cực kì, bất quá những này đều không có gì đáng ngại, ai bảo hắn thích đâu, hắn dám vỗ ngực cam đoan, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định cũng giống như hắn, lại cứ thích mình cái này không muốn mặt sức lực.

Không có ý định tiếp tục giày vò hắn, Khương Daniel chơi một lát điện thoại, nghiêng người sang đứng lên tắt đèn, có lẽ là Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức thoát tay, miệng bên trong bẹp méo mó không biết tại ba ba cái gì. Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn hắn, mày nhíu lại phải chết gấp, miệng tất cả đứng lên, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới trước đó cơm đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu đôi kia báo biển nhi tử, như thế xem xét, thật đúng là rất giống.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay tại không trung lung tung gãi gãi, a chưa bắt được, bắt một tay không khí, mặt. Kéo một phát, tức giận liền quay lưng đi.

Khương Daniel lần này không nín được, tâm vô cùng đau đớn, vội vàng tắt đèn, chui vào chăn bên trong, thân thân nhiệt nhiệt nắm bắt lông mày đem người tiếp trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mê nửa tỉnh một điểm không già mồm, nóng hầm hập mềm nhũn một cái lớn đồ chơi đụng lên đến, lông mày lập tức buông ra, kêu miệng liền hướng trong ngực hắn chui, miệng bên trong còn ô oa ô oa hừ đi, Tiểu Nãi Miêu giống như

.

Khương Daniel hôn một chút người trong ngực, chỉ chỉ ngực, lúc trước hắn làm sao cũng không biết, hắn viên này tâm có thể như thế quỹ, như thế mềm đâu.


	107. Chapter 107

"Ngươi cùng Daniel, quan hệ thế nào a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái phát, đang định giả ngây giả dại hỗn qua, người hỏi nơi nào không biết hắn điểm kia tâm tâm nghĩ, thêm vào một câu:

"Ngươi biết ta đang hỏi ngươi cái gì? Tối hôm qua ở công ty, ta cũng là không nhỏ tâm gặp được...

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đáp lời, cúi đầu một bộ nghiêm túc tỉnh lại dáng vẻ, nghe người đại diện ca kế tục tận tâm chỉ bảo giáo dục:

"Các ngươi quan hệ tốt công ty cùng fan hâm mộ đều cao hứng, nhưng mọi thứ đều phải có cái độ, mất phân tấc liền không tốt, Thánh Hựu a, ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều rõ lí lẽ, nhất định biết ca nói là thật sao ý tứ, đúng không?"

Hắn lời nói này phải điểm đến là dừng, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là nghe vào dáng vẻ, cũng không có ý định làm cho người quá gấp, chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai liền đi ra.

"Quan hệ thế nào?"Khi Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, miệng bên trong lại lặp lại một lần.

| nghĩ như vậy, hắn cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ thật đúng là không thế nào tốt giới định, nói là pháo bạn đi, giảng được quá lạnh tình, nói là tình nhân đi, cũng còn không đến mức.

Hắn nơi nào không biết trên giường những cái kia tình a yêu a thích a loại hình hỗn trướng lời nói đều không đếm, nói cho cùng, trên giường lại yếu ớt mù già mồm, ra ngoài phòng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là học được dùng lý trí bao trùm chính mình. Hắn biết, người trước người sau luôn có một đạo vô hình thống ngự hoặc giả thuyết phòng tuyến vắt ngang tại hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết được kia rốt cuộc là tin tâm, cảm giác an toàn hay là hứa hẹn.

Tính cùng yêu hai loại đồ vật cùng tiến tới chợt nhìn còn giống như rất viên mãn, yêu ngươi cho nên cùng ngươi lên giường, đương nhiên bất quá quy luật tự nhiên, vậy nếu là từ nguyên thủy dục vọng bắt đầu tính đâu, chỉ có thể nói, lại lời thề son sắt cũng ít nhiều trộn lẫn nước, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng rõ ràng cực kì, hai người bọn hắn một ngày không làm rõ nói, một ngày cũng chỉ có thể như thế tương hỗ thử thăm dò kéo cưa xuống dưới.

Quan hệ giữa bọn họ bắt nguồn từ bản năng tính hấp dẫn, tràn ngập tràn đầy biểu đạt muốn, liều mệnh tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt, hôm nay có rượu hôm nay say, ý đồ tại có hạn thời gian kỳ hạn bên trong tận khả năng từ trên người đối phương tìm ngon ngọt, nhiều lần mới mẻ, lần này kích thích, dùng nói không hết lời vô vị thử thăm dò buộc chặt lẫn nhau, nhắc nhở bọn hắn đoạn này quan hệ tiền đồ cự đo.

| cái loại cảm giác này kỳ thật rất không dễ chịu, tựa như tiếp sức thi đấu tiếp nhận cuối cùng một gậy, điểm cuối cùng

Lại đột nhiên biến mất không thấy gì nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem con đường phía trước, lại không biết mình nên đi chỗ nào chạy.

Nhưng một khi có loại cảm giác này, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết, hắn bại bởi Khương Daniel, hắn thành lũy đổ sụp, kim qua thiết mã, đều chắp tay nhường cho, hắn không chỉ muốn cùng hắn lên giường, hắn thích hắn.

Lại xác thực điểm --

Hắn yêu hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại tránh hắn, Khương Daniel ngu ngốc đến mấy cũng không cách nào không cảm giác được. Tính sự tình bên trên ngược lại vẫn là như cũ, ngại ít chê ít, nhưng xuống giường thật giống như hai người không phải rất quen giống như, né tránh ánh mắt của hắn cùng thân thể tiếp xúc, còn bị bắt được muốn nói lại thôi mà nhìn xem mình, bắt bao về sau lại như không có việc gì dời ánh mắt.

Nói rõ là tại phân rõ giới tuyến, nói dễ nghe điểm, cái này gọi "Tránh hiềm nghi", Khương Daniel không có như thế xuẩn, nói đến dễ nghe đi nữa cũng vô dụng, hắn tai thính mắt tinh, dấu vết để lại tất cả đều nhìn ở trong mắt.

Trước đó không có cảm thấy, đoàn vân một cái tổ, hai người tống nghệ không chỉ một, liền ngay cả lễ trao giải đều có hai người thảm đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi đi ở phía trước, có đôi khi đi theo hắn sau lưng, càng nhiều thời điểm bọn hắn luôn luôn sóng vai đi, Khương Daniel quen thuộc bên người có hắn, tại hắn vờ ngớ ngẩn thời điểm giúp hắn giải vây, quen thuộc hắn ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú mình, quen thuộc nâng hắn trận, tại hắn lúc nói chuyện nhỏ giọng xen vào, đột nhiên có một ngày Ung Thánh Hựu đem hết thảy đều né tránh, Khương Daniel mới đầu chỉ cảm thấy kỳ quái, nghĩ đến có lẽ một lúc sau, hắn cũng có thể giống quen thuộc bên người có Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng, đi thích ứng không có hắn.

| sinh tồn tiết mục trước chưa từng gặp qua hắn, có lẽ một năm sau thời gian rất lâu cũng không nhất định gặp được | hắn, cũng nên thích ứng, nhưng lúc này mới mấy ngày đâu, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy không chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu | không giống Ung Thánh Hựu, ngay cả chính hắn, đều trở nên không giống Khương Daniel.

| giống như có chỗ nào không đúng, hẳn là hắn tâm, lại hình như nơi nào đều không đối

Khương Daniel là cái thừa hành tình yêu tư tưởng ích kỷ hành động phái, hắn từ nhỏ tính tình dã, dù nói nghe theo quản giáo nhưng cũng không thành thật, làm người khác ưa thích chiêu số nhiều đến có thể ra sách, lấy lòng cùng trêu chọc phân tấc nắm chắc phải so với ai khác đều môn thanh, đối với tình yêu hắn có nguyên tắc của mình cùng phân tấc, quen thuộc, làm bạn, những này tại gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, hết thảy bị vạch tại yêu phạm vi bên ngoài.

"Gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó", hắn lại mặc đọc một lần.

Xong, hắn cắm, Khương Daniel rốt cục ý thức được.

Vì cái gì tránh hắn, vò đầu bứt tai cũng tìm không thấy nguyên nhân, người trong cuộc còn mười phần không phối hợp, Khương Daniel đang nghĩ ngợi là thời điểm tìm đáng tin đội trưởng Trí Thánh ca tâm sự, cái sau trước hết tìm bên trên hắn.

"Ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu, làm sao rồi?"

"Ta cũng trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải đâu! Ta gần nhất căn bản liền không chọc giận hắn a." (trừ trước mấy ngày đem người trong phòng tắm thao khóc bên ngoài, Khương Daniel ánh mắt rời rạc trong chốc lát, cắn cắn môi dưới, không có có ý tốt đem trong lòng os nói ra miệng.

"Có chuyện ta trước đó không có để ở trong lòng, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút khả năng có chút quan hệ, vài ngày trước, ta nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu cùng người đại diện ca tại phòng giải khát, cách có chút xa, tựa như là nói mọi thứ đều muốn có cái độ" cái gì, ta còn nghe được tên của ngươi." Doãn Trí Thánh không có phát hiện Khương Daniel thần sắc rất nhỏ dị thường, hay là bộ kia nhọc lòng lại chân thành bộ dáng.

Khương Daniel đem Doãn Trí Thánh câu nói này lật qua lật lại phỏng đoán nhiều lần, nghĩ đến đã đều đã trồng vào chỗ này, hắn cũng liền không chuẩn bị bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo xuống nước, không đúng, là kéo xuống bể tình, Khương Daniel tự tác chủ trương, làm quyết định này

|

6

Lệch phải mạo hiểm.

Tiếng vang nổ tung thời điểm, Khương Daniel chính đứng ở một bên cầm trên vai khăn mặt xát tóc.

"Tại trong quân đội có một ánh mắt thường xuyên rất ảm đạm người, trước đó không lâu hắn làm một cái đi đập chứa nước chơi mộng, đã qua đời mẹ già, mặc màu trắng tố y, tại đập chứa nước bên trong hướng về mình đi tới, đột nhiên..." Lục nặng hoàn năm giây trước còn tại kể cố sự, bị một tiếng vang thật lớn dọa đến thẳng hướng Kim Tại Hoán ổ chăn đạp chân, Kim Tại Hoán cũng dọa cho phát sợ, thẳng nói "Cái gì nha, cái gì nha, vì cái gì dạng này, thật tại sao phải dạng này", Khương Daniel không có lên tiếng âm thanh, mấy bước đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một cái, giống là đang nghi ngờ Khương Daniel vì cái gì không sợ.

"Mấy tháng trước giống con gấu nhỏ đồng dạng treo ở trên người ta người là Daniel nha, hiện tại gan tử như thế lớn, không phải trang a?" Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn Khương Daniel đầu giường, con kia đoàn vân bị hắn dùng để làm gối đầu nhỏ búp bê gấu còn đặt ở chỗ đó, lại xoay người đi trước mắt người này, giống như đã có chút không giống.

Người này thật quá phận, sân khấu bên trên trăm phương ngàn kế muốn cùng tự mình làm người xa lạ, về ký túc xá lại biến trở về trước đó như thế, Khương Daniel ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, giống lần thứ nhất cùng hắn dắt tay như thế bày biện Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay thưởng thức, lần này Ung Thánh Hựu không có dắt hắn, Khương Daniel thở dài, đem tay của hắn chăm chú chế trụ:

"Ca, ngươi có nhớ hay không ta trước đó cùng cơm nói qua, sân khấu bên trên nếu là nhìn thấy côn trùng, cũng không sẽ như thế nào, ta không sợ, hiện tại, cái tiền đề này gia tăng, tại ngươi trước mặt, ta cũng không sợ." | nhất thoa yên trần nhâm bình sinh, không sợ, ai sợ.

Khương Daniel không biết từ nơi nào nghe qua một câu nói như vậy —— khi nó đến thời điểm đừng hỏi mình phải chăng chuẩn bị kỹ càng, bởi vì ngươi vĩnh còn lâu mới có được chuẩn bị kỹ càng, tựa như minh súng thời điểm đừng

Do dự, chớ hoài nghi. Khương Daniel sớm chỉ nghe thấy súng vang lên, hắn chuẩn bị kỹ càng cũng hạ định quyết tâm muốn yêu hắn, thế là hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng tiến trong ngực: "Cho nên, đừng có lại tránh ta, có được hay không?"

Cái này ôm ấp quá mức ấm áp yên ổn, để hắn kém chút quên cạm bẫy chung quanh che kín tiên cảnh dụ hoặc tề, chính như phô mai trên bẫy chuột, lưỡi câu bên trên mồi nhử, Ung Thánh Hựu may mắn mình còn lưu lại mấy phần lý trí, để hắn có sức lực tránh ra Khương Daniel ôm ấp: "Chúng ta, vẫn là đem trên đài dưới đài khu phân rõ ràng, tương đối phù hợp."

Khương Daniel duỗi tay ra lại nắm ở hắn, lần này mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao giãy dụa đều không có cách nào | đào thoát, hắn bên cạnh đẩy trong tay nói, "Daniel, rất nhiều chuyện kỳ thật không cần thiết khi thẳng . . .

"Hiện tại ta làm không được, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không chỉ có muốn làm thật, ta còn muốn đem ngươi cũng thay đổi thành thật", Khương Daniel nắm bắt cái cằm của hắn, mặc kệ không cố vấn liền hôn đi lên, thêm sâu, lại làm sâu sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị buông ra thời điểm còn có chút thở, khí tức bất ổn hỏi hắn: "Ngươi cái gì ý nghĩ ... "

Khương Daniel từ trong túi móc ra một cái màu đen vải nhung hộp, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt có chút kinh ngạc cùng dao động, nghe hắn trêu chọc, nếu là trong cái hộp này không phải chiếc nhẫn, ngươi sẽ sẽ không rất thất vọng, đặt ở lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng còn sẽ trực tiếp đè ép người liền hôn đi phản bác, ta còn trẻ như vậy, mới không nghĩ sớm sớm đã bị bảo hộ.

Nhưng bây giờ, hắn nói không nên lời, nhìn xem từ từ mở ra hộp, màu đen nhung trên mặt | bạch kim Kim nam giới, cắn môi dưới một câu đều nói không nên lời, Khương Daniel cũng không hỏi hắn cùng

Không đồng ý, cầm chiếc nhẫn liền hướng hắn trên ngón vô danh mang, kích thước vừa phù hợp, dưới ánh đèn tránh | nhấp nháy, giống như là cách ức vạn năm ánh sáng cùng nhân loại xa nhìn nhau từ xa sao trời.

Ngay từ đầu, trên thế giới chỉ có hydro, hằng tinh nội bộ tụ biến đến sắt mới thôi, Kim, bạch kim cái này dạng kim loại nặng nguyên tố chỉ có thể đến từ siêu tân tinh bộc phát -- loại này trong vũ trụ nhất lộng lẫy tang lễ, nói cách khác, nếu như ta đưa ngươi một viên bạch kim Kim chiếc nhẫn, chính là vì ngươi đeo lên một khối tinh tinh mảnh vỡ.

"Lần này ta không nói hư, trước đó hỗn trướng lời nói đều không đếm, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi, mời ngươi thử nghiệm, cùng với ta."

Bệnh tâm thần người bệnh vung bút làm thơ, hải dương từ vạn mét không trung rơi xuống, bầy cá trong sa mạc thảng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ hắn chỉ là chính hắn, trong thân thể mỗi một cái nguyên tử đều đến từ bạo tạc hằng tinh, nên dạo chơi hay là bắn vọt, ai cũng không thể thay hắn làm quyết định, tựa như lúc trước hắn liền nghĩ tốt muốn cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ đào vong, hiện tại Khương Daniel thành cùng hắn tại một phiến trong biển hạt cát, hắn lại vì cái gì muốn do dự đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu dắt Khương Daniel tay, hỏi hắn: "Cùng một chỗ chạy trốn cũng không quan hệ nha, vui hoan ta, muốn trả giá rất lớn."

Khương Daniel con mắt cũng không nháy mắt: "Chạy trốn đến tận đẩu tận đâu đều có thể, chỉ cần là cùng ngươi."

Cùng ngươi đào vong, đổi cái thuyết pháp, cũng gọi

|

\-- bỏ trốn.

Chúng ta đều không cần để ý tương lai dáng vẻ, giống là bệnh tinh thần hoạn viết thơ, hoặc là khói hoa nở rộ ngày lễ.

Theo nó đi thôi, chúng ta đều chỉ sống một lần.

\-- « kẻ liều mạng »

Dài ít ỏi (Proudly powered by cwbgu. com)

Lần này không phải


	108. Chapter 108

Cam quýt bên trên

【 Dan lỗ 】 cam quýt cùng Champagne

Bằng da vòng cổ cùng mồ hôi hỗn cùng một chỗ chăm chú bóp chặt cổ cảm giác cũng không dễ chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay kéo hai lần trên cổ vòng cổ, nhưng không nghĩ đến cái này thấp kém kim loại chế phẩm yếm khoá lập tức liền cùng hậu phương xích sắt dây dưa lại với nhau, hết lần này tới lần khác lại là tại cổ hậu phương, nhìn cũng nhìn không thấy, sờ tác nửa ngày cũng không có chút nào có thể giải khai dấu hiệu.

Vừa mới kết thúc buổi hòa nhạc, như bây giờ trường kỳ nhấc lên cánh tay cũng bắt đầu có bắn tỉa chua, đành phải từ bỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn trong gương mình, trang dung đã tháo bỏ xuống, áo sơmi nút thắt cùng dây lưng cũng sớm đã giải khai, liền kém giải khai cái này phiền người vòng cổ liền có thể đi tắm rửa.

Đưa tay sờ sờ phía sau khóa trừ, hay là dán thành một đoàn, áo sơmi bị mồ hôi thấm ẩm ướt dính sau dính trên lưng, tuyệt không dễ chịu.

Được rồi, trước mang theo tắm rửa đi , đợi lát nữa tìm người hỗ trợ cởi xuống tốt. Thánh Hựu đem trước ngực băng rua về sau hất lên cởi y phục xuống liền tiến phòng tắm.

Tóc cởi sắc về sau làm sao nhiễm đều vẫn là một tẩy liền phai màu, doanh Thánh Hựu thấp phía dưới, nhìn chằm chằm màu xanh đen mang theo bọt biển dòng nước chậm rãi thuận mình đùi chảy tới trên mặt đất.

Đưa tay lắc đầu phát, nghĩ lấy mái tóc bên trên bọt biển xông rửa sạch sẽ, lại tại trên đỉnh sờ đến hai cái nho nhỏ nhọn tại ra bên ngoài bốc lên. Ung Thánh Hựu dọa một nhảy, ngẩng đầu lên, bọt biển thuận cái trán chảy đến trong mắt, lập tức kích thích nhắm mắt lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đem mặt ngả vào vòi hoa sen hạ đem bọt biển xông rửa sạch sẽ, một bên tính lên hôm nay ngày,21,22,23, xong đã số 23, cái này mấy ngày vội vàng buổi hòa nhạc hoàn toàn đem phát tình kỳ cấp quên, cũng không biết mang ức thuốc bào chế có đủ hay không.

Trên đỉnh đầu hai cái nhọn đã hoàn toàn xông ra biến thành một đôi không lớn không nhỏ lỗ tai mèo, bộ lông màu đen tại đã phai màu tóc bên trên hiển phải đặc biệt đột ngột lại không chút nào cảm thấy không hài hòa.

Nhiệt độ cơ thể không ngừng mà lên cao, dù cho đem nhiệt độ nước điều đến thấp nhất, cũng không có cách nào ép ức ở thể nội khô nóng.

Đỉnh đầu cùng trên người bong bóng có thể tính xông rửa sạch sẽ, cũng không đoái hoài tới trên cổ vòng cổ còn ẩm ướt cộc cộc, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng mặc lên đồ lót cùng áo choàng tắm liền đi ra ngoài.

Làm một omega, hay là một cái không biết vì cái gì một phát tình liền hội trưởng ra lỗ tai mèo cùng cái đuôi omega, tại khắp nơi đều có alpha diễn nghệ trong vòng sinh tồn cũng không phải là một chuyện dễ dàng, cho tới nay hắn đều cẩn thận cẩn thận tính toán mình phát tình thời gian, đồng thời sớm chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Thậm chí bởi vì che giấu rất khá, mặc dù mọi người đều ngửi không thấy tin tức của hắn làm, cũng chỉ coi hắn là một cái bình thường beta thôi.

Bên giường đặt vào hai cái gần như đồng dạng bao, Thánh Hựu vô ý thức ngay tại trái bên cạnh túi xách bên trong móc.

Màu vàng nhạt bình thủy tinh bên trong chất lỏng tại dưới ánh đèn tản ra nhàn nhạt quang mang, hẳn là bình này không sai, cùng bình thường dùng đồng dạng.

Trên đầu lỗ tai đã hoàn toàn xông ra, sau lưng cũng bắt đầu có bạo động cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu không hề nghĩ ngợi, sẽ làm mở đối với mình cánh tay đâm đi vào.

Khương Daniel tắm rửa xong mới phát hiện mình thả thường ngày vật dụng bao không biết cái kia bên trong đi, nghĩ đến đoán chừng cũng là trợ lý phân hành lý thời điểm lại làm sai, phóng tới thành viên khác gian phòng bên trong đi đi.

Từ trong túi quần lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, bấm người đại diện điện thoại

"Ca, ngươi có nhìn thấy ta một cái màu đen cái túi sao?"

"Màu đen? A, ta tưởng rằng Thánh Hựu liền lấy đến phòng của hắn đi, hắn nói thật mệt mỏi, đoán chừng ngủ. Ta xem một chút, hắn bên kia mật mã là 0825, chính ngươi đi qua cầm đi."

Khương Daniel đóng điện thoại, tùy tiện bao kiện áo thun liền hướng đối diện gian phòng đi

Đi.

Gõ cửa phòng một cái, không có có phản ứng chút nào, nghĩ nghĩ người khả năng ngủ, liền dùng người đại diện cho mật mã theo thuê phòng cửa.

Một mở cửa phòng, cam quýt trong veo vị liền giống như là thuỷ triều đập vào mặt, ngọt lại không có chút nào dính, cũng không khiến người chán ghét, Khương Daniel thậm chí còn lớn lực hít sâu mấy miệng.

Đi vào bên trong đi, gian phòng đèn cũng có hay không quan, Khương Daniel một trận kỳ quái, Thánh Hựu ca không phải đã ngủ chưa? Làm sao không tắt đèn?

Gian phòng chính trung ương là thuần bạch sắc ga giường, đệm chăn lộn xộn nhưng không có người, trên sàn nhà còn có ẩm ướt cộc cộc dấu chân.

Khương Daniel thăm dò tính phát ra thanh âm "Ca? Thánh Hựu ca? Túi của ta tốt giống thả ngươi cái này, ta tới bắt một chút."

Không có trả lời, Khương Daniel một trận kỳ quái, đảo mắt một vòng, lập tức liền phát hiện nơi hẻo lánh bên trong hai cái màu đen bao, nghĩ nghĩ trước tiên đem bao lấy đi tính, nhấc chân hướng trong phòng đi đến, chỉ là đi hai bộ bước liền ngạnh sinh sinh dừng lại bộ pháp.

Màu vàng ấm ánh đèn chiếu chiếu hạ, người kia ngửa đầu ngã trái ngã phải tựa ở trên tủ đầu giường, sắc mặt ửng hồng, không biết có phải hay không là vừa mới tắm rửa xong quan hệ, toàn thân làn da đều hiện ra nhàn nhạt màu hồng phấn.

Trên người áo choàng tắm sớm đã bị kéo tới loạn thất bát tao, cũng liền khó khăn lắm treo ở vai đầu, lộ ra ngực trái kia đỏ thắm trái cây.

Buổi hòa nhạc bên trên cái kia vòng cổ không biết vì cái gì còn treo tại cổ của hắn bên trên, bởi vì ngửa ra sau tư thế, mà lộ ra mười phần đột xuất, rõ ràng mình cũng mang qua dạng này vòng cổ, nhưng giờ khắc này ở trên cổ của hắn lại có vẻ càng sắc

Tình.

Hai đầu chân dài thẳng tắp ở trên thảm kéo dài, áo choàng tắm cũng liền che đến đùi ở giữa, hết lần này tới lần khác bên trái giang rộng ra phải lại có chút lớn, rò rỉ ra một mảnh nhỏ đen sắc mép quần lót.

Tấm kia đẹp mắt mà thâm thúy trên mặt tràn ngập mê mang, ánh mắt cũng tìm không thấy tiêu điểm. Chỉ là trên đầu của hắn kia một đôi lỗ tai mèo cùng lay động tại phía sau hắn đầu kia cái đuôi mèo là cái gì? ? ?

Khương Daniel bị cảnh sắc trước mắt kinh ngạc đến ngây người, trong lúc nhất thời cũng quên đi muốn đem người từ dưới đất đỡ lên, nhưng kết hợp một chút trước mắt tình huống, hắn duy nhất có thể xác định chính là, cái này ca phát tình.

Hắn không phải beta, hắn là omega.

Cái này nhận biết để Khương Daniel không hiểu hưng phấn lên, nhưng lý trí hay là nói cho hắn, không thể làm loạn.

Khương Daniel cố nén đáy lòng kia một chút xíu tính toán, đi qua, thử đồ đem trên đất người kia đỡ lên.

Bởi vì phát tình, doanh Thánh Hựu trên thân đến kinh người, mà Khương Daniel thân bên trên lại mang theo phía ngoài khí lạnh, để Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức liền hướng hắn tới gần, dùng cả tay chân cuốn lấy Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel cũng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ giống gấu túi đồng dạng quấn lên đến, lại hại sợ hắn rơi xuống, chỉ có thể trở tay dùng sức ngăn chặn doanh Thánh Hựu, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp hắn cái mông ra hiệu hắn an phận điểm.

Nhưng mà trong ngực kia con mèo nhỏ lại không chút nào dạng này tự giác, không an phận xoay bắt đầu chuyển động, cam quýt mùi thơm ngát vờn quanh tại chóp mũi, hết lần này tới lần khác trong ngực người lại ôn hương nhuyễn ngọc, hơi thở cũng tinh tế đánh vào cổ của hắn

Bên trên.

Có lẽ là bất mãn người trước mắt thờ ơ, mèo rừng nhỏ càng thêm làm càn, sau lưng cái đuôi lay động nhoáng một cái, quấn lên Khương Daniel đùi sẽ khoan hồng lớn ống quần bên trong xuyên qua, từng chút từng chút tinh tế gãi hắn lớn giữa hai chân bên cạnh, dưới bụng cũng bắt đầu không an phận trên dưới ngồi xổm bắt đầu chuyển động.

Doanh Thánh Hựu hai chân thon dài chăm chú khóa tại Khương Daniel bên hông, Khương Daniel dưới bụng chính đối Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngẩng đầu tính khí, hoan tại Khương Daniel cơ bụng bên trên, mà hắn mượt mà cái mông thì chăm chú bao trùm Khương Daniel âm hành, vẻn vẹn cách hai tầng thật mỏng vải vóc, Khương Dani ngươi rất nhanh liền lên phản ứng.

Khương Daniel cỗ đỏ tròng mắt, cố gắng để cho mình bảo trì lý trí, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt "Ca, biết ta là ai không? Ngươi biết ngươi bây giờ đang làm cái gì sao?"

Người trong ngực lại nhìn xem hắn tươi sáng cười một tiếng, lè lưỡi liếm liếm Khương Dani ngươi đỏ bừng vành tai, kiều mị thanh âm truyền vào lỗ tai "Ừm ~ là chúng ta Niel nha ~ "

Lý trí cuối cùng một cây huyền bị kéo đứt, đầu liền giống bị pháo hoa nổ qua một, Champagne hương vị nháy mắt tiến phát ra tới, Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu liền đối với kia phiến môi mỏng hung hăng hôn lên.

Dễ như trở bàn tay gõ mở hàm răng, hai đầu đầu lưỡi linh hoạt quấy tại một lên, kéo ra ám muội tơ bạc.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu phóng tới sát vách trên giường, cởi xuống liền lấn người đè lên.

Đầu lưỡi theo gương mặt bên trên kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ một đường hai lần đảo quanh, còn làm kịch nén lại một chút hắn non mềm vành tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ nhột liền cung đứng người lên, Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ kéo lấy hắn vòng cổ bên trên băng rua, ép buộc hắn ngẩng đầu lên đến, trắng nõn cái cổ cái cổ cho dù ở thuần trắng trên giường đơn cũng lộ ra mười phần mê người, hết lần này tới lần khác cổ của hắn kết lại mười phần đột xuất, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn lên kia nổi lên hầu kết, còn nghịch ngợm dùng đầu lưỡi chọn mấy lần.

Đầu lưỡi hướng phía dưới xẹt qua kia tịch mịch trái cây, răng nhẹ nhàng mài muốn, thẳng đến kia tiểu quả thực rốt cuộc chịu không được, cứng rắn dựng đứng lên.

Khương Daniel một bên liếm láp lấy kia tiểu quả thực, một tay xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã sưng không chịu nổi hạ thể, bởi vì phát tình phía trước chảy ra chất lỏng cũng đã sớm làm ẩm ướt đồ lót, chảy ra một thiên tiểu Thủy nước đọng.

Đưa tay một thanh giật xuống kia ngại người vải vóc, đối kia động tình tính khí trên dưới bắt đầu chuyển động, ngón tay xẹt qua cán cảm thụ được cái này bộc phát tính khí nhảy động, còn thỉnh thoảng dùng đầu ngón tay xoa bóp lấy mã nhãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vặn vẹo hai lần, chỉ chốc lát sau liền tại Khương Daniel trong tay tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất tinh sau đầu óc trống rỗng, Champagne hương vị tràn ngập mũi khang, không biết có phải hay không là đã say, trên người nhiệt độ cũng không có tiêu mất, ánh mắt dần dần tập trung, hắn thấy rõ ràng nằm ở trên người hắn người.

Giống xù lông mèo đồng dạng lập tức từ trên giường ngồi dậy

"Ni ni ni Niel? Ngươi làm sao tại cái này?"

"Đến tìm ca cầm túi của ta "

Dưới thân một mảnh vẩn đục, hai chân vẫn là không có khí lực gì Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy một trận xấu hổ, vô ý thức quay người liền nghĩ bò khai, thật tình không biết tư thế như vậy lại đem toàn bộ hoa huyệt bại lộ trong không khí.

Lỗ tai mèo trên đầu không nhúc nhích, cái đuôi mèo còn tại sau lưng lung lay, lấy tư thế ngược lại là càng giống một con mèo.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được một ba đập vào Ung Thánh Hựu mượt mà trên mông, phát ra một tiếng, lại nhịn không được hung hăng bấm một cái kia trắng nõn cái rắm

Cỗ.

Cái đuôi mèo nháy mắt dựng lên, hắn cũng không để ý chút nào, ngược lại dùng ngón tay câu xuống dưới, trên tay cẩn thận thưởng thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng ép chống đỡ trong đầu cuối cùng vẻ thanh tỉnh, muốn nói gì, đến bên miệng lại chỉ phát ra một tiếng kiều mị meo gọi.

"Meo ~ "


	109. Chapter 109

【 Dan Ung 】 tiếc nuối nhà bảo tàng

* hiện cõng

* vụng trộm xuất hiện

* ôn tập khe hở sờ cái cá

1#

Hạ hí, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt chua xót con mắt, đứng dậy đi trở về chờ thời thất cầm lấy tháo trang sức nước liền định muốn tháo trang sức.

"A, sau mấy ngày muốn lên thăm hỏi loại tiết mục, ngươi trước làm quen một chút đại khái quá trình cùng kịch bản đi!" Kinh tế người nói xong cũng đem không dày kịch bản để lên bàn

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận lấy tùy tiện mở ra "Tiếc nuối nhà bảo tàng? Đây là cái gì thăm hỏi?"

"Liền gần nhất thu xem còn rất tốt tiết mục mới, liền mang một kiện tiếc nuối vật phẩm trò chuyện chút mình tiếc nuối nhất một việc dạng này."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đem tháo trang sức bông vải thoa lên trên ánh mắt, về sau một nằm "Tiếc nuối a, thật sự chính là không biết có cái gì đâu?"

Kinh tế người nói đùa giống như chụp chụp hắn "Tiểu tử này, nói cái gì đó? Giấc mộng của ngươi nhiều như vậy, luôn có một hai cái không có thực hiện đi, chẳng lẽ liền không tiếc nuối? Tùy tiện nói một cái là được rồi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt giật giật, lại không có trả lời.

Mộng tưởng loại vật này, hắn đương nhiên là có qua rất nhiều.

4 tuổi thời điểm dõng dạc muốn trở thành phi hành gia, 8 tuổi thời điểm muốn làm cái bác sĩ, 12 tuổi thời điểm lại muốn làm cái nhà số học. . .

Chỉ có tại 19 tuổi thời điểm hắn mới chính thức tìm được cuộc sống phương hướng,

Muốn trở thành một cái idol, muốn trở thành một cái diễn viên.

2#

Năm 2017 phát sinh rất nhiều đại sự

Hàn Quốc tổng thống Phác Cận Huệ xuống đài, Văn Tại Dần được tuyển thứ 19 Nhậm tổng thống,

Hàn Quốc nhất tiền lương thấp tốc độ tăng sáng tạo mới cao, trầm hải ba năm "Thế càng" hào cuối cùng lên bờ

Tốt, xấu, giá trị phải cao hứng hiện thực, cần phải nhớ cho kỹ tai nạn, lấp đầy cái này một cái xem ra cũng tựa hồ không có cỡ nào đặc biệt một năm.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu 23 tuổi một năm nay, hắn chỉ có hai kiện đáng giá ghi khắc sự tình --- tham giaProduce101 thứ hai quý tranh tài, cùng nhận biết Khương Daniel.

Một người đi tới hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây, mình cũng không phải cái gì như quen thuộc tính cách, nói không sợ vậy khẳng định là gạt người.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ lau lau trên đỉnh đầu mồ hôi, nhìn một chút đồng hồ treo trên vách tường, rạng sáng 4 điểm.

Rõ ràng thân thể không chịu nổi dạng này cường độ cao luyện tập, hai chân cũng đã sớm ê ẩm sưng không chịu nổi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là dùng tay chống đỡ chống đỡ đầu gối, dự định đứng lên.

"Không thể làm như vậy được a, còn có một ngày còn có một ngày chính là lần nữa phân phối đẳng cấp thời điểm, nhưng ngươi còn không có đem khúc chủ đề vũ bộ toàn bộ nhớ kỹ." Hắn nói với mình

Thế nhưng là thân thể rất rõ ràng cũng không định nghe hắn, không thụ lực nghiêng một cái, mắt thấy liền muốn cùng đại địa mẫu thân tới một cái tiếp xúc gần gũi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhắm mắt lại.

Trong tưởng tượng cảm giác đau đớn cũng không có đến, ngược lại là một cái ấm áp ôm ấp, mang theo trầm thấp cùng không lưu loát thanh âm tại vang lên bên tai

"A, ca cẩn thận một chút a, đêm hôm khuya khoắt, thụ thương liền không tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu ngốc ngây ngốc nhìn trước mắt người, qua một hồi lâu mới nhớ lại đây là B ban MMO cái kia tóc hồng người.

"Tạ ơn" dù sao người ta cũng coi là cứu hắn, nên đạo tạ vẫn là muốn.

Khương Daniel nhún vai biểu thị không quan trọng, nghĩ nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới ánh mắt đoán chừng cũng là không nhớ ra được mình

"Cái kia, ta gọi Khương Daniel, MMO, Busan người, ca hẳn là lớn hơn ta, ta bảo ngươi Thánh Hựu ca có thể chứ!"

"Ừ" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt cười đến ngốc bên trong ngu đần người, cũng không biết nên dùng dạng gì biểu lộ trả lời hắn

Bầu không khí tựa hồ có chút xấu hổ, Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái "Ta chính là nhìn thấy ban A đèn thế mà vẫn sáng, hiếu kì mới nhìn lại nhìn, ca không nên cảm thấy ta là cái gì người kỳ quái, ngươi lần thứ nhất đẳng cấp đánh giá thời điểm cái kia popping thật thật là lợi hại."

"Tạ ơn, cái kia, không có chuyện gì, ta trước luyện tập." Loại này thi đấu sinh tồn trong trận đấu , thời gian là vàng bạc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn tại nói chuyện phiếm bên trên sóng tốn thời gian.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là không có muốn đi ý tứ "Ca luyện đi, ta ngay ở chỗ này nhìn xem, cảm thụ một chút ban A cảm giác."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là lần đầu tiên thấy dày như vậy da mặt người, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết phản bác, chỉ là yên lặng đứng lên mở ra âm nhạc.

Không được, lại đến.

Vẫn chưa được, lại tới.

Một lần một lần lag, hay là không nhớ được đằng sau mấy động tác kia, đằng sau là cái gì tới?

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không cam lòng, so hắn còn nhỏ đệ đệ còn đang nhìn, thế nhưng là thân là ban A mình lại như thế bất tranh khí.

"Ca, nơi này đằng sau là cái này" Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào đứng lên, liền ở bên cạnh hắn, vung hai lần cánh tay "Nếu không ta cũng cùng một chỗ luyện đi, đừng nhìn ta dạng này B trong lớp ta thế nhưng là học nhanh nhất đâu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, ngầm thừa nhận, xoay người đi mở ra âm nhạc.

Mặt trời dần dần dâng lên từ bên cửa sổ chiếu bắn vào, vàng nhạt quang ấm áp vẩy vào bên tường, chiếu rọi ra vũ đạo thất trung ương kia hai cái múa thân ảnh, nhưng là các thiếu niên lại hoàn toàn không biết gì, chỉ là đắm chìm trong một khắc này bên trong.

"Ca là thật rất liều a" Khương Daniel nửa đùa nửa thật chữ lớn nằm tại vũ đạo thất trên sàn nhà

"Ngươi cũng không kém" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nằm trên mặt đất bên trên nhìn một chút đồng hồ trên vách tường bảy điểm, bọn hắn cứ như vậy một mực nhảy hơn ba giờ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nói, ta có thể lên đến ban A sao? Chúng ta, xảy ra đạo sao?" Người bên cạnh trầm thấp nặng nề mở miệng

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, về suy nghĩ một chút hắn vừa mới vũ bộ

"Sẽ" hắn trả lời

Khương Daniel cũng xoay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm hắn, lại không nói gì thêm

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy câu trả lời của hắn có chút qua loa mà lộ ra không đủ trịnh trọng, thế là hắn lại mở miệng, kiên định nhìn về phía Khương Daniel con mắt

"Sẽ, ngươi sẽ lên đến ban A, mà chúng ta, đều sẽ xuất đạo."

3#

Ung Thánh Hựu tại một số phương diện, xác thực như cái tiên tri.

Khương Daniel về sau xác thực thăng lên ban A, mà bọn hắn cũng xác thực cùng nhau xuất đạo.

Nhưng hắn nhưng không có tiên đoán đến cái kia SS2 về sau còn ủ rũ tiểu tử ngốc sẽ trở thành quốc dân center, cũng không có tiên đoán đến bọn hắn sẽ trở thành soulmate.

Một năm trước, bọn hắn hay là cái kia tại sân khấu bên trên lôi kéo phiếu cầu nguyện xuất đạo thiếu niên, một năm sau, bọn hắn lại đều đứng lên cái kia đã từng mình hâm mộ sân khấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối trạm xe lửa bên trong sinh nhật của mình trạm dừng khởi xướng ngốc, hắn không biết mình là cái dạng gì cảm thụ, nếu như nói 17 năm tháng 5 thời điểm cảm nhận được chính là không thể tin lời nói, như vậy hiện tại cảm thụ đại khái chính là có cước đạp thực địa an tâm.

Hắn giơ tay lên bên trong máy ảnh, muốn đem đây hết thảy mỹ hảo đều ghi chép lại.

Lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, hắn mới nhớ tới, mới vừa cùng Khương Daniel bọn hắn phân tán nói muốn đi chụp riêng phần mình trạm dừng, còn giống như ước định cẩn thận giải quyết muốn ở nơi nào chờ đến.

Bên người đã bất tri bất giác vây một vòng người, là ở nơi nào tập hợp tới, lập tức vậy mà cũng không nhớ nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoảng hốt.

Ngay tại hắn hoảng hốt giờ khắc này, một cái quýt thân ảnh màu vàng liền vội vội vàng vàng như thế hướng hắn đi tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đã cảm thấy là Khương Daniel, không hề nghĩ ngợi liền hướng hắn chạy tới.

Khương Daniel cặp kia đẹp mắt con mắt giấu ở màu đen mũ lưỡi trai hạ, lại giấu không được đáy mắt ý cười, tựa hồ là đang nói

"Ta liền biết ca sẽ quên ở nơi nào tập hợp, cho nên, ta tới tìm ngươi nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ nhếch miệng lên, Khương Daniel chụp chụp lưng của hắn, giống một năm trước đồng dạng mang theo hắn hướng tàu điện ngầm miệng chạy tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay trái là trống không, Khương Daniel vô ý thức đem bao đổi một cái phương hướng, trống đi bên phải tay, hai người dựa vào rất gần, theo xuống thang lầu động tác, hai người tay càng là một mực sát qua, tựa hồ muốn dắt tay, nhưng tựa hồ lại không phải.

Trở lại túc xá lúc sau đã đã khuya, trừ ra ngoài bốn người bọn họ, những người khác trên cơ bản đã ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu rửa mặt xong về đến phòng, lại trông thấy Khương Daniel cuộn lại chân ngồi ở trên giường, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Hắn hơi nghi hoặc một chút đi gần "Còn chưa ngủ?"

Người trên giường ngẩng đầu, lôi kéo hắn, để hắn tại giường của mình bên cạnh ngồi xuống, nhìn thẳng ánh mắt của mình.

"Ca, một năm, ngươi không có gì muốn nói với ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mê mang nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, cặp mắt kia hay là giống như lúc trước đơn thuần mà kiên định, chỉ là tựa hồ có chút không nên đụng vào đồ vật, vô cùng sống động.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là hiểu, hắn làm sao lại không hiểu đâu, một năm, hắn cũng không phải người ngu, chỉ là thời gian là mỹ hảo người chứng kiến, nhưng cùng lúc cũng là tàn khốc chia rẽ người.

Khương Daniel còn đang chậm rãi tới gần, mắt thấy hai người liền muốn đích thân lên, trắng muốt ánh trăng trong sáng hạ, hết thảy đều tĩnh mịch mỹ hảo không thể tưởng tượng nổi, mỹ hảo phải thậm chí để Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu do dự có phải là hẳn là vứt bỏ hết thảy, cứ như vậy phóng túng mình, đi đánh cược một lần.

Hạn định loại vật này từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền chú định sau cùng tách rời, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có dạng này dũng khí, qua tháng này hắn liền 24 tuổi, cũng không tiếp tục là cái kia có thể nói lấy không thực tế khoác lác 19 tuổi thiếu niên, hắn sợ, hắn cũng không dám cược, vì đây hết thảy hắn trả giá nhiều lắm, không phải là không muốn, mà là không thể.

Hắn cúi đầu, tránh đi đây hết thảy, chỉ là không mặn không nhạt nói một câu "Một năm tròn vui vẻ, ta, ngươi, chúng ta đều sẽ tốt hơn."

Nói xong liền ném câu tiếp theo ngủ ngon liền bò lên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, nghe dưới giường người lắc lắc chăn mền, sau đó liền không có tiếng vang, chỉ chốc lát sau liền truyền đến an ổn tiếng hít thở.

Hắn hẳn là ngủ đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, nhưng vẫn là không tự chủ nước mắt chảy xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu máy ảnh bên trong chụp rất nhiều Khương Daniel ảnh chụp, nhưng hắn thích nhất hay là đêm nay chụp kia một trương.

Muốn nói rõ lí lẽ từ, đại khái là bởi vì, Khương Daniel đi ở phía trước, cõng thân, quay đầu sang, nhưng cũng không có hoàn toàn quay tới, cùng ban đêm đèn đuốc sáng trưng cảnh sắc hòa thành một thể, nhưng lại tại cái này một mảnh nhà cao tầng bên trong lộ ra như vậy đặc biệt, đặc biệt hắn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn một cái.

Nhưng cũng có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì, hắn không có xoay người lại.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải rất khó a, ngươi nhìn,

Không có dắt tay, cũng không phải là mập mờ

Không có hôn, không coi là tình yêu

Phân rõ giới hạn,

Chúng ta, kỳ thật cái gì cũng không có.

4#

Tất cả mọi người vẫn cho là giải tán thời điểm, thứ một người muốn đi người chính là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nhưng thật tại ngày đó đến thời điểm, thứ một người muốn đi người, lại là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thương lượng xong kịch bản lập tức liền muốn khởi động máy, hắn nhất định phải đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói tiếng nào ngồi tại túc xá trên sàn nhà dọn dẹp hành lý, miệng có thể gạt người, nhưng vật phẩm lại sẽ không, rõ ràng mới một năm rưỡi, chồng chất đồ vật cũng đã nhiều như vậy.

Quản lý hắn rất nhiều lần, vật không mang đi cũng đừng cầm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn kiên trì, hắn thừa nhận, hắn đúng là cái luyến cựu người, nếu là có thể hắn ngay cả trong túc xá một điểm tro bụi đều nghĩ cuốn đi.

Còn lại thành viên cơ bản tất cả đều tụ ở phòng khách, cùng bình thường không giống, bọn hắn không có nhao nhao cũng không có náo, trong phòng khách tĩnh mịch phải làm cho người cảm thấy mười phần quỷ dị, thậm chí ngay cả trên vách tường đồng hồ đi lại thanh âm cũng có thể nghe thấy.

Tí tách, tí tách, một tiếng một tiếng, một chút một chút, nhắc nhở lấy tất cả mọi người, cái này thật, chính là cuối cùng.

Hay là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đánh vỡ cái này an tĩnh quỷ dị "Ta đi xem một chút Thánh Hựu có cái gì muốn giúp đỡ "

Trông thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cảm thấy có cái gì ngoài ý muốn, hắn chỉ là giống thường ngày cùng hắn lên tiếng chào, thậm chí còn cười hỏi hắn đêm nay muốn hay không cho hắn điểm cái giao hàng gọi cái móng heo.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc đầu có rất nhiều muốn nói, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ là nói câu "Tốt, ngươi gọi" Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra quá bình tĩnh, hắn không giống như là muốn ly biệt, càng giống là muốn đi một chuyến đường dài lữ hành, tựa hồ quấn một vòng tròn lại sẽ trở về đồng dạng.

"Cái này cho ngươi đi, trước đó mẹ ta mua cho ta quét dọn khí, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút đoán chừng ngươi so ta cần cái đồ chơi này nhiều" Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời gì đem đồ vật nhét vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên tay "A, còn có cái này đưa cho Trí Thánh ca, trước đó tại Nhật Bản mua cái bao đầu gối, còn rất nhẹ nhàng; cái này cho Chí Huân đi, máy chơi game ta cũng không thế nào chơi; a, đối còn có cái này, tựa như là Đại Huy trước đó muốn mua quần áo tới. . ."

Bất tri bất giác, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên tay liền treo đầy đủ loại kiểu dáng cái túi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiện tại xem như biết, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không khó qua, hắn chỉ là đang trang khốc thôi, mặc dù hắn nói đến vân đạm phong khinh, nhưng kỳ thật những vật này nhìn kỹ, chính là hắn ngay từ đầu liền chuẩn bị tốt, hắn trận này ly biệt không phải một trận xảy ra bất ngờ mưa rào có sấm chớp, mà là một trận sớm có dự mưu mưa phùn rả rích.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mũi chua chua, cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, chỉ có thể nói tiếng cám ơn liền xoay người đi trở về phòng khách, an tĩnh đem đồ vật từng cái từng cái giao đến trên tay mỗi người.

Nhỏ tuổi đệ đệ mặc dù một mực hết sức đang nhẫn nhịn không để để cho mình rơi nước mắt, nhưng vẫn là tại cầm tới lễ vật một khắc này, quay lưng lại, nghẹn ngào.

Trong phòng khách không còn là một mảnh tĩnh mịch, lại không cũng không có tốt hơn chỗ nào, tất cả mọi người đỏ cả vành mắt, nhưng vẫn là tướng cố vấn không nói gì, chỉ là an ủi tính chụp chụp người bên cạnh bả vai.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trong phòng nhìn trong tay mình kia cuối cùng một phần lễ vật, có chút bất đắc dĩ, người này thật sự chính là so hắn còn hung ác, vì không nói tạm biệt, dứt khoát ngay cả một lần cuối cũng không thấy.

Mới người đại diện đã sớm đi tới dưới lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ vật nhét vào trong túi, đứng lên, đúng vậy a, nên đi.

Kéo lấy rương hành lý đi ra thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, so với để dòng người nước mắt hắn thích để người cười

"Đừng vẻ mặt cầu xin nha, ta lại không phải đi quân đội."

"Ca, ta sẽ nghĩ tới ngươi" Đại Huy dính sền sệt chạy tới liền cho Ung Thánh Hựu ôm một cái đầy cõi lòng

"Nhớ kỹ tìm thêm ta chơi" câu này là Hà Thanh Vân nói

"Ta về sau sẽ không lại cười ca tay thúi" đây đại khái là Phác Hữu Trấn nói,

... ... ... ... . . .

Kỷ kỷ tra tra, chín người một người một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí đều có chút nghe không đến.

Đến cửa thang máy thời điểm nhóm người kia còn dự định đạt được thành tựu, nhìn một chút bọn đệ đệ còn mang dép chân, Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay "Đều trở về đi, bên ngoài lạnh lẽo, chúng ta lần sau gặp đi "

Tựa hồ liền thật chỉ là đi ra một chuyến xa nhà, nhưng hết thảy mọi người trong lòng đều rõ ràng, hắn sẽ không trở về, tối thiểu nhất, cái túc xá này lại không còn có hắn.

Náo nhiệt không khí tán đi, Ung Thánh Hựu một người đứng trong thang máy, nhìn xem căng phồng trong túi kia phần không có đưa ra ngoài lễ vật, nghĩ thầm

Khương Daniel, ngươi thật là độc ác, không hợp ý nhau, liền thật không có ý định xuất hiện.

Túc xá dưới lầu đã sớm chất đầy nghe tiếng mà đến fan hâm mộ, chúng tiểu cô nương đã sớm khóc đỏ tròng mắt, trông thấy hắn ra cũng không có bình thường thét lên cùng tiếng hoan hô.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết các nàng đang chờ, các nàng đang chờ hắn nói cái gì, thậm chí các nàng nghĩ nghe hắn nói, hắn sẽ không đi, hết thảy chỉ là một giấc mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cho là mình là một cái am hiểu cáo biệt người, nhưng tối thiểu nhất hắn cho là mình là một cái sẽ nói lời hay người.

Nhưng giờ phút này, cho hắn cũng tìm không thấy cái gì hoa lệ từ ngữ trau chuốt có thể đi sửa sức dạng này một cái tràng cảnh, hắn chỉ là hướng về phía những người này thật sâu khom người chào

"2017 cùng năm 2018, là ta trôi qua vui sướng nhất một năm, ta thực hiện giấc mộng của ta cũng gặp phải các ngươi, hi vọng năm 2019 cũng sẽ là tốt hơn một năm, ta sẽ cố lên, các ngươi cũng thế, khoảng thời gian này cảm ơn mọi người."

Truyện cổ tích bên trong mới có viên mãn kết cục, cuộc sống thực tế lại bất kể như thế nào đều vẫn sẽ có khuyết điểm, con đường này không phải một cái vòng tròn, chúng ta từ điểm xuất phát xuất phát, cũng sẽ không quấn về nguyên điểm, đây là một đầu bình thẳng con đường, một khi xuất phát cũng chỉ có thể tới điểm kết thúc, không thể quay đầu.

A, rõ ràng phải nói phải lại viên mãn một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến.

Lên xe trước một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được quay đầu nhìn một cái nhà này ở hơn một năm cao ốc, một cái ngây người thời gian, trong ngực liền bị nhét căng phồng một bao lớn đồ vật.

Người tới thở hồng hộc tựa hồ là chạy tới

"Dạ dày thuốc, bản ghi nhớ, mùi thơm hoa cỏ, bịt mắt, ngươi bình thường ăn cái kia khẩu vị bánh bích quy ta đều cho ngươi thả bên trong, nhớ kỹ ăn cái gì, dạ dày không muốn cũng không cần gắng gượng, còn có lúc ra cửa nhìn một chút bản ghi nhớ, về sau không ai nhắc nhở ngươi. Không muốn lại quên mang đồ vật, cái kia mùi thơm hoa cỏ là chúng ta bình thường dùng cái chủng loại kia, ngươi không phải nói liền chỉ thích loại này nha. . ."

Tinh tế vỡ nát tất cả đều là một chút chuyện nhỏ, nhưng cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel một người nhớ kỹ, hắn nơi nào là nhẫn tâm nhất người a, hắn rõ ràng mới là ôn nhu nhất một cái kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ôm lấy trước mắt người này, trên người hắn còn có vừa mới chạy xong nhiệt khí, tại cái này mùa đông giá rét bên trong tựa như cái ấm áp dễ chịu túi chườm nóng, hết thảy đều là như vậy vừa vặn, không khí vừa vặn, ôm phải cũng vừa vặn.

Tựa hồ là sợ mình sẽ lưu luyến, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm bất quá năm giây liền lỏng mở người trước mắt, nhẹ nhàng nói một câu gặp lại, xoay người một cái liền bò lên xe.

Idol cái này mộng, 23 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ tròn qua, nhưng là lại lúc gặp mặt, bọn hắn chính là thân phận khác nhau.

"Ta sẽ tốt " hắn nghĩ tới "Ngươi cũng biết "

Nhưng hắn cũng biết rõ,

Bọn hắn, lại lại không còn tốt.

5#

Thật vất vả xem hết kịch bản về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút đói, mở ra trong nhà tủ lạnh lại cái gì cũng không có

Cũng thế, dù sao mình đều hơn ba tháng không có trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tự giễu nghĩ.

Đã là rạng sáng 3 giờ nhiều, muốn gọi giao hàng cũng không có gì có thể có thể, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể cầm túi tiền liền hướng lầu dưới cửa hàng giá rẻ đi đến.

Mì sợi, đồ chua, cơm nắm, sữa bò. . . Ung Thánh Hựu máy móc tính hướng trong giỏ xách ném lấy mình bình thường sẽ ăn đồ vật, chỉ có tại vô ý thức đi lấy đến túi kia quen thuộc kẹo mềm thời điểm bỗng nhiên dừng tay

Bây giờ nghĩ lại, hắn giống như thực hiện giấc mộng của hắn, nhưng lại hình như cũng không có thực hiện,

Nhìn xem túi kia làm quen một chút kẹo mềm hắn đột nhiên ý thức được,

Giấc mộng của mình đang cố gắng hoàn thành trên đường, đã sớm thêm một cái hắn, nhưng hắn cũng đã là hắn vĩnh viễn không cách nào hoàn thành cái kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là mua xuống túi kia kẹo mềm, tính cả lúc trước không có đưa ra ngoài túi kia kẹo mềm cùng một chỗ, cùng một chỗ mang lên tiết mục.

Hắn nói, đây chính là hắn tiếc nuối, không phải khổ, là ngọt ngào, là hắn không có đưa ra ngoài ôn nhu, cũng là hắn duy nhất không có hoàn thành mộng tưởng.

-end-

tz YY nghĩ linh tinh: Hì hì ha ha, chúng ta nhỏ ô muốn làm diễn viên á! Ma Ma thật siêu cấp vui mừng.

Kỳ thật cố sự này nghẹn trong lòng ta thật lâu, mấy ngày nay xem không được sách, liền cho mã ra, tiếc nuối loại vật này, mỗi người đều có đi. Cũng là bởi vì tiếc nuối, bởi vì không chiếm được, như thế đồ vật mới có thể càng tốt đẹp hơn đi! Ta cũng không cho rằng đây là một cái cỡ nào thương cảm cố sự, tối thiểu nhất bọn hắn lẫn nhau ở giữa đều là trân quý, là ôn nhu, là đến một khắc cuối cùng đều muốn đem những cái kia quan tâm đều cho đối phương.

Trong lòng ta giải tán cũng tuyệt đối không phải be, vô luận bọn hắn làm cái gì kỳ thật đều vẫn là một vòng, thế nào đều vẫn là sẽ gặp mặt nha. Ma Ma, cũng không có gì đặc biệt lớn tâm nguyện, cũng liền hi vọng bọn họ đều tốt, đều có thể thành vì chính mình trong suy nghĩ người kia liền tốt.


	110. Chapter 110

【 Dan Ung 】 hoa hồng

Nếu như ngươi một cỗ kình liền muốn lấy được trong mộng hoa hồng,

Như vậy liền sẽ bỏ lỡ trên đường phong cảnh.

1#

Tháng mười một ban đêm luôn luôn mang theo cảm lạnh ý, tại cái nào đó ban đêm yên tĩnh, có lẽ cũng sẽ tiếp theo một ít mưa. Nhưng hôm nay lại không khí hơi khô khô, gió thổi qua thời điểm luôn cảm thấy cào đến mặt đau nhức, không có nặng nề tầng mây ngăn trở một vầng minh nguyệt theo yên tĩnh đem ngân sương mù ánh trăng vẩy xuống ở trên mặt đất.

Chỉ là đáng tiếc, không có tinh tinh, luôn cảm thấy có như vậy một tia cô tịch.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo ra một lon bia ngẩng đầu rót trong cửa vào, đặt mông ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên cạnh "Làm sao hôm nay làm sao tốt tình thú tìm ngươi ca ta uống rượu? Loại chuyện này bình thường ngươi không đều là tìm Thánh Hựu sao?"

"Ta đem Thánh Hựu ca cho bên trên" Khương Daniel chỉ là không mặn không nhạt đáp lại

"Khụ khụ khụ ····" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một ngụm bia không có uống hết lại cho phun tới, cacbon-axit bọt khí xông tới sặc đến hắn một trận ho khan

"Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói ta đem Thánh Hựu ca cho bên trên" Khương Daniel lại lặp lại một lần lời vừa rồi

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hoa mấy giây tiêu hóa một chút Khương Daniel vừa mới nói lời, chỉ là ngẩng đầu lại ực một hớp bia sau đó mở miệng "Vậy hắn phản ứng gì?"

"Hắn không có phản ứng."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn sang sát vách cái này nâng cốc khi nước uống đệ đệ "Kia không tốt sao? Lại không phải nữ nhân, ngươi còn hi vọng hắn một khóc hai nháo ba thắt cổ cầu ngươi chịu trách nhiệm?"

"Ta ngược lại là hi vọng hắn có thể một khóc hai nháo ba thắt cổ" Khương Daniel lung lay không lon bia, nhụt chí nhìn qua sân thượng trên mặt đất tiện tay quăng ra, soạt một chút lại kéo ra một bình mới bia

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy có chút hoang đường lại có chút buồn cười "A, còn là lần đầu tiên nghe cầu người khác muốn mình phụ trách thuyết pháp, ngươi còn thật thú vị" .

"Không phải thú vị, ca cũng là biết đến a, ta thích hắn, nhưng hắn tựa hồ không dạng này" . Đã là thứ bảy bình, Khương Daniel ý thức bắt đầu tan rã

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, "Ngươi đại khái là cái kẻ ngu đi, một mực xông về phía trước, cũng không biết dừng lại nhìn xem."

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, hắn không thích Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc nói những lời này cái chủng loại kia giọng khẳng định, quá mức thâm ảo, mà lại phảng phất tựa như là đã biết đề mục đáp án, lại không nói cho hắn.

Một trận gió lạnh thổi qua hắn tựa hồ thanh tỉnh một chút, trong mơ hồ hắn rốt cục nhớ tới mình vì cái gì không thích dạng này ngữ khí, bởi vì cùng loại ngữ khí, hắn giáo viên tiểu học cũng đã nói.

Tiểu học thời điểm trường học tổ chức qua một lần chơi xuân, lão sư nói cho mọi người cái này cái công viên bên trong có một đóa rất đẹp hoa hồng, chỉ cần bọn hắn cố gắng đi tìm liền có thể có được kia đóa hoa hồng, Khương Daniel sau khi nghe rất tâm động, điên cuồng tại công viên bên trong tìm kiếm lấy hoa hồng tung tích, cuối cùng lại ủ rũ nghe đến lão sư gọi hắn dừng lại.

Là vì cái gì đây?

Mọi người cũng nên gọi ta dừng lại.

Kia đóa hoa hồng đâu? Đã tìm được chưa?

2#

Khương Daniel cảm thấy hoa mắt chóng mặt, ý thức dần dần mất đi khống chế, hắn giống như làm một cái rất dài mộng, trong mộng hắn trở lại năm 2017 tháng 4, hắn muốn nhất lại đến ngày ấy.

Cùng có các ca ca bảo hộ hắn không giống, F xã dòng độc đinh, từ tiến tranh tài bắt đầu ngày đó chính là một người, mẫn cảm mà lại sợ người lạ tính cách khiến cho hắn dù cho ở vào ban A cũng cùng đám người không hợp nhau.

Tại cái này mạnh được yếu thua trong trận đấu , tiểu đoàn thể cũng tựa hồ là đứng vững chân một cái trọng yếu vũ khí, không có tìm được dựa vào luyện tập sinh đều trở thành người khác cho hả giận công cụ, kéo đến góc tường ống kính nhìn không thấy địa phương phát biểu, cũng bất quá là thường gặp một màn, mà Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ đều khinh thường tại lẫn vào đến những này phế phẩm trong sự tình.

Hoàn toàn như trước đây luyện tập xong khúc chủ đề, Khương Daniel cùng các ca ca cùng đi ra khỏi luyện tập thất chụp chụp rỗng tuếch bụng dự định đi tìm một chút ăn, lại nghe được luyện tập thất cái khác tranh cái kia trong góc tối nhao nhao đẩy trách móc thanh âm

"Nói chuyện a, chia lớp đánh giá thời điểm không phải rất xâu sao? Câm sao? Ban A thì ngon sao?"

Khương Daniel liếc mắt liền thấy co lại trong góc người kia, rõ ràng cũng không nhỏ vóc dáng lại xem ra phá lệ gầy yếu, trong bóng tối hắn thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn, lại có thể nhìn thấy người kia cao ngạo ngẩng đầu, cho dù ở đẩy trách móc bên trong cũng không thấp một chút, màu hồng ban A vệ áo tại lúc này cũng lộ ra phá lệ địa thứ mắt.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật rất rõ ràng loại này bị ức hiếp cảm giác, lúc nhỏ hắn cũng là mập mạp, tuổi dậy thì hormone bài tiết thậm chí còn từng để cho trên mặt của hắn gập ghềnh, lúc kia các bạn học của hắn liền luôn yêu thích mở hắn trò đùa cầm hắn đồ vật, kia cũng không phải là cái gì để người vui sướng kinh lịch, hắn vô ý thức nhíu mày, lộ vẻ do dự.

Nói thật , bình thường đến nói giả vờ như nhìn không thấy mới là tốt nhất sách, dù sao tại cuộc thi đấu này bên trong, tự thân cũng khó khăn bảo đảm, ai biết lúc nào liền sẽ bị đào thải, chớ đừng nói chi là đi xen vào việc của người khác.

"Uy, có ý tứ sao? Các ngươi nói ta nếu là đem đoạn này thu hình lại đưa trước đi, PD cùng đạo sư sẽ là dạng gì biểu lộ đâu?"

Tại Khương Daniel do dự một khắc này, sát vách Doãn Trí Thánh thực tế nhịn không được ra tiếng, khoát khoát tay bên trong điện thoại.

Đám người kia tựa hồ là không nghĩ tới thật sẽ có người xen vào việc của người khác, văng tục một câu, cuối cùng vẫn là buông ra nơi hẻo lánh bên trong người kia, hùng hùng hổ hổ đi.

Nơi hẻo lánh bên trong người cả sửa lại một chút quần áo, từ trong bóng tối đi tới, nhìn Doãn Trí Thánh một chút, cười, khiên động lên mũi thở hai bên cơ bắp, tính cả lông mày cũng nhíu lại, mặt mày cong cong, tựa hồ có chút không tốt lắm ý tứ, hay là nói một câu, tạ ơn.

Đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy hắn tự mình tiếu dung, hắn đột nhiên liền rất hối hận, mình vừa mới vì cái gì không ra, dạng này hắn liền có thể độc chiếm cái nụ cười này.

Từ lúc kia liền bắt đầu không tự giác chú ý tới hắn, ban A phòng học là cửa thủy tinh, rõ ràng là B ban Khương Daniel lại luôn giả vờ như dáng vẻ lơ đãng đi ngang qua, muốn vụng trộm nhìn hắn vài lần.

Lại một lần nữa chia lớp đánh giá thời điểm, Khương Daniel một cầm tới A liền ngăn không được hưng phấn hướng cái kia phòng học chạy tới, vừa lên lầu bậc thang liền thấy ngồi tại cửa ra vào bên trên người kia, ban A còn không có tiến hành phân phối, nhìn thấy hắn tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ là cho hắn một cái nhàn nhạt ánh mắt, Khương Daniel cũng không tự giác theo sát có chút khẩn trương, hắn xoa xoa đôi bàn tay, ngồi tại cạnh cửa, hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu lại là cái cuối cùng tuyên đọc, rõ ràng không phải mình sự tình, trái tim của hắn lại đi theo khẩn trương đến cổ họng, xác định Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là A thời điểm Khương Daniel tâm rốt cục rơi xuống, đi theo cười đến nhìn không thấy con mắt.

Hầu như không cần bỏ ra rất nhiều sức lực, Khương Daniel liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thân cận hơn, trở thành một đôi trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp tồn tại, ngay cả Doãn Trí Thánh cũng nhịn không được sẽ đánh thú "Ngươi chính là dính ta ánh sáng, nếu không phải lần kia ta mở miệng, Thánh Hựu có thể đối ngươi tốt như vậy?"

Mặc dù ngoài miệng phủ nhận, Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên nhưng cũng sẽ tán đồng loại thuyết pháp này, hắn không chỉ một lần hối hận, lúc trước mình không có mở miệng.

Nam nhân chính là thẳng tiến, là Khương Daniel một mực thờ phụng đạo lý, nhưng ở Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này, hắn lại biến phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Ngay từ đầu chỉ là đơn thuần muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành bằng hữu, càng về sau lại muốn độc chiếm hắn hết thảy, tựa như một hạt giống tại mùa xuân gieo hạt tại mùa hè chui từ dưới đất lên điên cuồng tư lớn lên, đến trời thu đã khống trụ hay không trụ, đến mùa đông vì không để hạt giống ngủ đông cũng chỉ có thể cẩn thận từng li từng tí nâng ở lòng bàn tay, mà hết thảy này hắn đều định nghĩa vì là hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu thích.

Khương Daniel không phải là không có cố gắng đi biểu đạt qua mình thích, nũng nịu, tứ chi tiếp xúc, ngôn ngữ thăm dò không có có một dạng rơi xuống, mặc dù cũng không nói ra miệng nhưng hắn đều ở lấy phương thức của mình biểu đạt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại luôn dùng đánh Thái Cực phương thức lại cho hắn trả lại, người kia thực tế là quá ôn nhu, ôn nhu phải làm cho hắn cũng không phân rõ, mình đến cùng phải hay không cũng là đặc biệt. Tựa như là dùng tận khí lực toàn thân, lại một quyền đánh vào một đoàn trên bông, không dùng được, bông mềm mại xâm nhập đầu ngón tay trong khe hở, xuyên qua mạch máu, rót vào trái tim, lại để cho hắn tâm biến thành một vũng nước.

Ở trong mơ hắn lại trở lại một năm trước mùa đông cái kia lễ Giáng Sinh, chung quanh trên đường phố cũng tất cả đều là ngũ quang thập sắc đèn màu, thời tiết thật rất lạnh, nhưng ngày lễ lại dù sao vẫn là để tâm tình của người ta nhịn không được trên mặt đất giương, mà bọn hắn cũng bởi vì đoàn tổng quan hệ, có thể tại zero base bên trong đạt được nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi.

Dù sao cũng là quay chụp tống nghệ, kiểu gì cũng sẽ là có nhiệm vụ, lựa chọn thủ hộ thiên sứ thời điểm, Khương Daniel vô số lần hướng ông già Noel cầu nguyện có thể rút đến trong lòng mình người kia, như thế tối thiểu hắn liền có thể coi như là trò đùa đồng dạng, đối người kia nói ra mình ý nghĩ trong lòng, dù là cách làm như vậy thật rất không nam nhân lại rất ti tiện.

Quả nhiên vẫn là không có vận khí như vậy, dù sao vẫn là có camera, mở ra tờ giấy một khắc này, dù cho thất lạc Khương Daniel cũng không dám biểu hiện đến cỡ nào rõ ràng, chung quanh bọn đệ đệ còn đang líu ríu thảo luận lấy trên thế giới đến cùng có hay không ông già Noel, hắn tức giận cắn một cái trong tay đường bánh, đặc biệt nghĩ lớn tiếng nhả rãnh một câu: Trên thế giới này căn bản không có ông già Noel, không phải hắn làm sao liền nghe không được nguyện vọng của ta.

Mặc dù không thể trở thành hắn thủ hộ thiên sứ, nhưng là chế tác tấm thẻ thời điểm, Khương Daniel hay là vụng trộm lại chế tác nhiều một trương, phía trên cái gì cũng không có chỉ là lén lén lút lút viết lên: Hi vọng ca có thể đem ta để ở trong lòng.

Sau đó liền nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu thường dùng kia cái túi đeo lưng bên trong, ngây ngô giống như là cho thích nữ hài tử đưa thư tình mao đầu tiểu tử, sợ hắn không nhìn thấy, lại sợ hắn trông thấy, càng sợ hắn hơn trông thấy cũng giả vờ như không nhìn thấy.

Về sau tấm thẻ kia thế nào, Khương Daniel cũng nhớ không nổi đến, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chưa bao giờ nhắc tới, có lẽ là bởi vì mình căn bản không có kí tên, Ung Thánh Hựu coi như thành là ai bản nháp ném cũng khó nói đi, trong lòng của hắn không khỏi trách cứ lên cái này sơ ý ca ca.

3#

Bên gối truyền đến lành lạnh ẩm ướt ý, Khương Daniel còn cho là mình đã yếu ớt đến làm mộng đều khóc tình trạng, giơ tay lên sờ một cái, lại sờ đến trên trán khăn lông ướt, phế thật là lớn kình mới dùng sức mở mắt, khô khốc đau nhức, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm ván giường, phát phát hiện mình không biết lúc nào đã trở lại trên giường mình, nghĩ đến hẳn là Mẫn Huyền ca đem mình cho cõng trở lại đi.

Há mồm hiểu rõ thanh yết hầu, lại phát hiện yết hầu nóng bỏng đau, căn bản không phát ra được thanh âm nào, cái mũi cũng giống bị đã khóa lại, chắn phải chỉ có thể dùng miệng hô hấp, đầu mê man, cái này quỷ thời tiết còn tại sân thượng uống rượu, quả nhiên vẫn là gặp báo ứng.

Khương Daniel xoay người nghĩ từ trên giường xuống tới, một bên đầu lại nhìn thấy ghé vào mình bên giường người kia, trời vừa mới sáng lên, một chùm sáng từ màn cửa bên cạnh trượt vào, chiếu tại người kia trên mặt, tóc khéo léo thiếp ở bên tai, con mắt chăm chú nhắm, lông mi thật dài nhưng như cũ ngăn không được dưới mắt kia nồng hậu dày đặc mắt quầng thâm, bởi vì nghiêng mặt, càng thêm nổi bật hắn sóng mũi cao, trách không được tất cả mọi người nói đây là hành tẩu lớn vệ, hắn liền an tĩnh như vậy ghé vào bên cạnh mình, không hiểu đã cảm thấy rất an tâm.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được vươn tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu T khu khoa tay, giữa lông mày, chân núi, mũi, mũi, lại hướng xuống chính là bờ môi.

Có lẽ là tư thế như vậy ngủ được cũng không an ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu gắt gao cắn miệng môi dưới, Khương Daniel lại ở thời điểm này nghĩ đến hắn đem hắn đặt ở dưới thân cái kia buổi tối, hắn tiến vào thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là như thế này đến sít sao cắn miệng môi dưới, không phát ra bất kỳ thanh âm nào.

Tinh tế nhìn hắn trắng nõn trên cổ còn có mập mờ vết đỏ, có thể nghĩ mình ngày đó đến cỡ nào không ôn nhu, Khương Daniel thu tay lại, dưới đáy lòng yên lặng mắng mình một câu cầm thú, vừa mới an hạ tâm, tựa hồ lại phiêu lơ lửng.

Nồng đậm lông mi rất nhỏ rung động, bên giường người hừ hừ hai câu, có tỉnh lại xu thế, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian thu tay lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt mới phát hiện mình ghé vào bên giường ngủ, thời gian dài nằm sấp tư thế, dẫn đến hắn có chút bị sái cổ, cổ chua xót đau, người trên giường đã tỉnh lại, chính một mặt không biết làm sao mà nhìn mình, như cái đã làm sai chuyện hài tử, theo lý mà nói hắn đại khái có thể trách cứ hắn một phen, cuối cùng vẫn là không đành lòng.

"Tỉnh rồi? Đầu còn đau sao? Thời tiết lạnh cũng không cần đi sân thượng hóng gió, cảm mạo nhiều khó chịu a." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay muốn đem Khương Daniel trong tay khăn mặt lấy tới.

Cái loại cảm giác này lại tới, Khương Daniel hốc mắt có chút mỏi nhừ, hắn nói với mình nhất định là bởi vì cảm mạo nghẹt mũi, nước mũi đều chạy đến trên ánh mắt đến, đến cùng tại sao phải ôn nhu như vậy đâu, vì cái gì không trách tự trách mình đâu?

Sinh bệnh người tổng là ưa thích đem nội tâm của mình cảm thụ vô hạn phóng đại, rõ ràng mình không có lý, lại không có lý do cảm thấy một trận ủy khuất, thân thể so đầu óc làm ra càng phản ứng nhanh, hắn hất ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nghe thấy mình khàn khàn yết hầu gạt ra thanh âm yếu ớt "Không cần ngươi quan tâm "

Ung Thánh Hựu tay cứng lại ở giữa không trung bên trong, trước đây không lâu mới cắt tóc cắt ngang trán không biết lúc nào lại thật dài, che khuất ánh mắt của hắn, hắn không nói gì, quay người liền rời khỏi phòng.

Khương Daniel nhìn không thấy nét mặt của hắn, trong bụng cồn một trận cuồn cuộn, vị toan ở thời điểm này mặc kệ không cố vấn dâng lên, ngăn chặn cổ họng của hắn, hắn há to miệng, muốn nói chút gì, lại phát hiện cái gì đều nói không ra miệng, tay đưa ra ngoài, lại ngay cả người kia góc áo đều không có đụng phải.

Rõ ràng không phải là dạng này, mình nhưng vẫn là làm hư.

Trong bóng tối, Khương Daniel rốt cục nhớ tới, hắn không có tìm được kia đóa hoa hồng.

Đó bất quá là lão sư cho một cái nguỵ trang, hoa hồng là không tồn tại, nhưng trên đường cảnh đẹp lại là chân thật tồn tại, lão sư dự tính ban đầu cũng ngay tại ở để bọn hắn không muốn chỉ là truy tìm những cái kia không nhất định tồn tại cảnh sắc, nhiều chú ý bên người vốn là tồn tại mỹ cảnh.

Nhưng hắn đầy trong đầu chỉ có hoa hồng, tại công viên bên trong bốn phía phi nước đại, kết quả cuối cùng không có tìm được hoa hồng, cũng bỏ lỡ trên đường vốn nên có những cái kia cảnh đẹp.

4#

Cảm mạo cảm giác cũng không tốt đẹp gì, cả người đều mềm nhũn, làm không lên một chút khí lực, nhưng mà hành trình lại sẽ không vì vậy mà gián đoạn hoặc là đình chỉ.

Trong đêm khuya thu xong mới đồng thời nhận biết ca ca, Khương Daniel núp ở nơi hẻo lánh trong ghế tiếp nhận Kim Tại Hoán đưa tới thuốc pha nước uống, một ngụm nuốt xuống, nhưng vẫn là ngăn cản không được đắng chát mùi thuốc cấp tốc tại trong miệng không trung lan tràn, thế nhưng là lại thế nào khổ cũng vẫn là so ra kém trong lòng kia một điểm đắng chát.

Khương Daniel nhìn về phía phòng nghỉ bên kia Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc tuổi áo len cùng quá gối áo khoác, treo nụ cười ngọt ngào cùng Phác Hữu Trấn đùa giỡn, miệng bên trong thuốc nuốt vào phảng phất biến thành chua, hắn suy nghĩ nhiều đứng lên liền đem Phác Hữu Trấn kéo ra, rõ ràng vị trí kia, hẳn là hắn.

Kim Tại Hoán thuận Khương Daniel ánh mắt nhìn thấy hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, thở dài "Ngươi nói các ngươi có phải hay không có bệnh, còn lại một tháng liền giải tán, lúc này đến cáu kỉnh "

"Không phải hắn, là ta, là lỗi của ta" Khương Daniel hút lấy nước mũi, rút vào rộng lớn áo lông bên trong

"Úc? Cho nên? Ngươi liền định một mực dạng này? Ngươi không phải nhất biết nũng nịu sao? Làm gì, ngốc rồi? Dự định một mực dạng này đến giải tán, sau đó mọi người nhất phách lưỡng tán nói bái bai?" Kim Tại Hoán thực tế là nhìn không được, mấy ngày nay Ung Thánh Hựu đều chạy đến hắn nơi này đến cùng hắn chen, thật rất ảnh hưởng giấc ngủ của hắn chất lượng, mà lại hai người bọn họ dạng này, một ngày hai ngày còn tốt, lâu, tất cả mọi người nhìn ra mánh khóe, hai người bọn họ cãi nhau.

Kim Tại Hoán, tựa như là ma chú, tại Khương Daniel bên tai ong ong ong rung động, dược hiệu tựa hồ là phát tác, mí mắt chìm giống là có nặng ngàn cân, Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng cảm giác được có người đem hắn đỡ lên xe.

Bình thường đều không cảm thấy về túc xá trên đường có khó như vậy chịu, hôm nay lại cảm thấy thật một chút cũng không thể chịu đựng được, trên đường đi xóc nảy để Khương Daniel ngủ được căn bản không an ổn, đầu tựa như là kia thoát tuyến chơi diều, tại xóc nảy bên trong tả hữu phải lay động tìm không thấy rơi vào điểm, nồng hậu dày đặc lại buồn ngủ lại để cho hắn một chút đều không muốn mở to mắt.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nhớ tới một năm trước lúc này, mệt mỏi hành trình ép tới hắn một ngày ngủ hai giờ đều thành xa xỉ, cuối cùng vẫn là chịu không được, đi thu master key trước đó liền quang vinh cảm mạo.

Lúc kia hắn còn không có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực, yết hầu nhưng cũng đau đến căn bản nuốt không trôi cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền chạy tới sát vách tiệm cơm đi tìm a di cho hắn nấu một bát cháo, ấm hô hô cháo từ yết hầu chảy xuống, từ thực quản tiến vào trong bụng, ấm áp toàn bộ thân thể.

Tiết mục thu còn muốn tiếp tục, kia đồng thời Doãn Trí Thánh cũng tới, nhưng Khương Daniel lại một chút cũng xách không tinh thần, hắn an tĩnh ngồi ở trong góc, hoặc có lẽ là bởi hắn trạng thái không tốt, bọn hắn tổ này liên tục bại lui, luôn luôn bại bởi Ung Thánh Hựu bọn hắn kia một tổ, rốt cục vẫn là bị đối phương thắng được thắng lợi, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra nụ cười xán lạn, lại cảm thấy, dù cho thua, giống như cũng rất tốt.

Doãn Trí Thánh còn đang nói đùa, nói không lại nghiện còn muốn tiếp tục trò chơi, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu giữ chặt, Khương Daniel nghe thấy hắn nói "Đừng làm rộn, Niel đã từ buổi sáng thu đến bây giờ" mặc dù tay chân đều là lạnh buốt, ấm áp lại từ đáy lòng hiện lên, muốn ngăn cũng không nổi khóe miệng ý cười.

Thu cuối cùng kết thúc, Khương Daniel đầu mê man ngồi ở trong xe, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tới thuốc, không cách nào nuốt xuống, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại tuyệt không buồn bực, liền ở một bên dỗ dành hắn, thậm chí móc ra kẹo mềm, để hắn chịu thua.

Bù không được người kia thế công, hay là nuốt xuống kia khổ phải không được thuốc, dược hiệu rất nhanh liền phát tác, đầu óc cũng giống như vậy mê man.

Tựa hồ là phát giác được Khương Daniel kia không an ổn tư thế ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ chân nhẹ tay cùng Doãn Trí Thánh nói một tiếng liền ngồi vào đuôi xe, đem Khương Daniel đầu kéo qua, để hắn tựa ở mình không rộng trên bờ vai, hắn thật rất gầy, xương cốt đập phải kỳ thật có đau một chút, nhưng tóm lại so lắc lư cái đầu tốt, tựa hồ là sợ Khương Daniel không thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu còn điều chỉnh nhiều lần tư thế.

Xe vẫn còn tiếp tục hướng phía trước hành tẩu, Khương Daniel nghe được bên cạnh một trận thanh âm huyên náo, sau đó liền cảm thấy một cỗ sức kéo, lay động đầu rốt cuộc tìm được rơi vào điểm, loại kia cảm giác quen thuộc cảm giác tại bao vây lấy chính mình.

Khương Daniel tuyệt không dám động, hắn sợ hãi mình là trong mộng, bởi vì quá mức khao khát ngay cả trong mộng người kia ôn nhu đều không có ý định bỏ qua hắn.

Cái này mộng thực tế là quá mức mỹ hảo, hắn thậm chí cũng không dám mở mắt ra chứng thực, hắn sợ hãi mở to mắt liền phát hiện cái này thật chỉ là một giấc mộng.

Loại kia chua chua cảm giác lại tới, thậm chí căn bản không nhận khống chế của hắn, hốc mắt cũng lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được biến đỏ, không biết bởi vì an tâm hay là quá thoải mái dễ chịu, Khương Daniel cũng rốt cục gánh không được dược hiệu, đã ngủ mê man.

5#

Khương Daniel cảm giác được có người tại chụp hắn, mở mắt ra lại là Kim Tại Hoán phóng đại bản mặt.

"Uy, ngươi cái này thất vọng biểu hiện được cũng quá rõ ràng đi, ngươi trên xe ngủ ba giờ, xuống đây đi, trở về" Kim Tại Hoán cũng thụy nhãn mông lung ngáp một cái

Khương Daniel chống đỡ đứng người dậy, nhìn chung quanh lên, trống rỗng trong xe tải liền chỉ còn lại hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán, thở dài.

Quả nhiên, là mộng đi.

Lê bước chân nặng nề về đến phòng, cổ họng khô câm chỉ muốn uống miếng nước, không biết là ai như thế tri kỷ cho hắn ngược lại tốt một chén nước nóng, liền đặt ở trên bàn để máy vi tính, vô ý thức nắm lên chén nước liền nghĩ hướng miệng bên trong ngược lại, lại không nghĩ rằng nước nóng như vậy, một cái tay run, liền hất tới trên mặt bàn, thấm ướt bên cạnh trong hộp những cơm kia đưa cho mình tin.

Luống cuống tay chân buông xuống chén nước, giơ tay lên bên cạnh khăn tay, lau sạch sẽ trên bàn nước đọng, cầm lấy dính chung một chỗ kia một đống giấy viết thư, ý đồ đi đem bọn hắn tách ra, lại ngoài ý muốn từ một trương Giáng Sinh thiệp chúc mừng bên trong rơi ra một tờ giấy.

Khương Daniel cúi người muốn đem tờ giấy kia nhặt lên, lại khi nhìn đến tờ giấy kia bên trên chữ thời điểm đọng lại thân thể, hắn nhìn thấy tờ giấy kia bên trên chữ

\- hi vọng ca có thể đem ta để ở trong lòng

\- ngươi vẫn luôn tại

Không phải là không có trông thấy, cũng không phải cố ý giả vờ như không có trông thấy, hắn một đã sớm biết, hắn trước kia liền cho hồi phục, chỉ là hắn một mực thẳng tiến, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ dừng bước lại đi nhìn một chút hắn cho những cái kia ôn nhu.

Lúc này Khương Daniel lại nhớ tới một câu rất tục, thích là xúc động chiếm hữu cùng càn rỡ biểu đạt, mà yêu lại là ẩn nhẫn khắc chế cùng vô tận bao dung, Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn những cái kia ôn nhu, nghĩ kỹ lại, không phải liền là trả lời sao?

Khương Daniel nắm lên tờ giấy kia, một đường mạnh mẽ đâm tới thẳng đến đứng ở Kim Tại Hoán trước của phòng đụng mở cửa phòng.

Kim Tại Hoán lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn án lấy bả vai, còn một bên nói liên miên lải nhải "Ca, ngươi cái này hạt đậu miệng đậu hũ tâm, ba giờ ngươi cũng không biết động một cái sao? Cứ như vậy cho hắn dựa vào ngươi là người máy sao?"

Có lẽ là không nghĩ tới lúc này sẽ có người đột nhiên xô cửa tiến đến, hai người đều ngơ ngác nhìn về phía ngoài cửa thẳng tắp đứng Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi lại làm gì nha, lão tổ tông các ngươi bỏ qua cho ta đi" Kim Tại Hoán buông ra bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay

Khương Daniel lại không để ý đến Kim Tại Hoán, nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tay, đem hắn hướng gian phòng bên trong mang.

"Đau nhức đau nhức đau nhức, Khương Daniel ngươi trước buông tay, tê dại tê dại" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức hất ra Khương Daniel tay

Khương Daniel lập tức buông lỏng tay, nhìn lên trước mặt xoa bả vai người, mũi nóng lên, nguyên lai, không phải là mộng a.

Khương Daniel vươn tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu vớt tiến trong ngực, mặt thật sâu vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong, hít thở sâu một hơi, cảm thấy mình lại có thể sống sót.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trong ngực giãy dụa hai lần liền không có động, hắn vốn là không có sinh khí, chẳng qua là bị Khương Daniel hung như vậy một chút cũng có chút ủy khuất thôi.

"Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi. . . . ." Khương Daniel buồn buồn ra tiếng, hô hấp chiếu xuống Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ, hắn cảm thấy có chút ngứa, trốn về sau tránh, lại bị người trước mắt ôm càng chặt hơn.

"Ta không có sinh khí, ngươi cũng không cần thật xin lỗi"

"Ta không phải nói cái này."

"Ừm?"

Khương Daniel tay giật giật, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chú ý tới trong tay hắn tờ giấy kia, tựa hồ minh bạch thứ gì.

"Là ta quá ngu, ta tổng đang chất vấn ngươi cũng đang chất vấn mình, lại bỏ lỡ nhiều như vậy" có lẽ là bởi vì cảm mạo, Khương Daniel lời nói ra đều ngói âm thanh ngói khí

Vẫn thua cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Daniel cõng "Thế nhưng là, hiện tại, chúng ta chẳng mấy chốc sẽ nói tạm biệt "

Khương Daniel lập tức từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực ngẩng đầu "Ca muốn đi đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trở tay đem mình vùi vào Khương Daniel trong ngực "Trước mấy ngày ta về công ty họp, qua xong tháng này, sau khi giải tán, ta đại khái sẽ không lại làm thần tượng, công ty để ta xuất ngoại tăng lên diễn kỹ, đồng thời cũng quyết định mới phim truyền hình" .

Khương Daniel vô ý thức trả lời "Ngươi đi bao lâu, ta cũng chờ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đẩy ra Khương Daniel tóc cắt ngang trán, thẳng tắp nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hắn "Niel a, người là sẽ thay đổi, một khi tách ra, chúng ta đều không rõ ràng đối phương lại biến thành thế nào, thời gian sẽ để cho đây hết thảy đều biến chất, ta không dám đánh cược, ta cũng không đánh cược nổi."

Khương Daniel còn muốn nói điều gì, cuối cùng lại cũng chỉ là trầm mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên Khương Daniel mặt, đối hắn cười, Khương Daniel nghe được hắn nói "Làm sao?"

"Ta cảm mạo sẽ truyền nhiễm "

"Vậy liền lây cho ta đi" Ung Thánh Hựu nhón chân lên, đem bờ môi dán vào.

Khương Daniel trở tay liền làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này, hai người giống hai con phát cuồng thú nhỏ, tương hỗ gặm cắn, dùng sức phát tiết lấy chút tình cảm này, quần áo tản mát đầy đất,, Khương Daniel cơ hồ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân mỗi một chỗ đều lưu lại một chút điểm vết tích, hắn dùng hết hết thảy khí lực trong cơ thể hắn rong ruổi, tựa hồ dạng này là có thể đem đối phương dung nhập vào trong thân thể của mình.

Làm được cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là mệt mỏi không được, tại Khương Daniel trong ngực mơ màng ngủ thiếp đi, Khương Daniel lại nằm ở trên giường nhìn lên trên trời vầng trăng sáng kia mất ngủ.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới hắn bỏ lỡ kia đóa hoa hồng.

Lúc kia luôn cảm thấy liều mạng chạy về phía trước liền có thể tìm tới kia đóa hoa hồng, lại bỏ lỡ trên đường phong cảnh;

Lúc này luôn cảm thấy yêu ngươi sốt ruột, lại bỏ lỡ rất nhiều, đồng thời cũng bỏ lỡ ngươi.

6#

Năm 2018 ngày 31 tháng 12 MBC ca dao đại thưởng, WANNA ONE làm khách quý mang đến sau cùng sân khấu cùng biểu diễn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chen trong đám người ở giữa, nhìn xem mạn thiên phi vũ trang giấy, cảm thán thời gian một năm thật quá nhanh.

Tất cả mọi người đứng tại sân khấu bên trên ôm đối năm đầu ước ao và chờ mong đếm ngược, bên người hai cái đệ đệ cũng vẫn còn đang đánh nháo, tựa hồ chỉ có một mình hắn nói không bỏ.

Tay trái truyền đến đầu ngón tay đụng vào cảm giác, sau đó liền cắm vào khe hở đầu ngón tay, mười ngón khấu chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào xuyên qua đám người, chen đến bên cạnh hắn.

Bên người hay là mọi người làm ồn lấy đếm ngược âm thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel, hắn nhìn về phía Khương Daniel con mắt, cùng ban sơ hấp dẫn hắn tựa hồ là đồng dạng, mang theo hài tử tính trẻ con cùng trong suốt.

Hắn đột nhiên rất sợ hãi Khương Daniel sẽ nói cái gì, hắn sợ hắn nghe xong liền sẽ mặc kệ không cố vấn vứt bỏ hết thảy, sau đó lõm xuống đi.

Chuông tiếng vang lên một khắc này, người chung quanh đều đang hoan hô, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cười cũng đi theo câu lên khóe miệng, hắn còn chứng kiến của hắn da miệng giật giật, hắn đang nói

"Ca, 25 tuổi vui vẻ" .

Mặc dù ta cũng không có đạt được hoa hồng,

Nhưng dọc theo con đường này phong cảnh bên trong,

Đều có ngươi, liền tốt.

\---------------------

Đại khái là ta rất tang

Liền ngọt không dậy đi orz


	111. *

Kiềm chế trong tiếng rên rỉ xen lẫn nặng nề tiếng thở dốc, trong trẻo bên trong lại dẫn hãm nhập tình dục lúc tối câm, thanh âm này nghe xong chính là cái kia mình hồn khiên mộng nhiễu người.

Khương Daniel nằm tại phòng y tế trên giường xoát mở to mắt, nhớ tới vừa mới tại trong mộng nghe được thanh âm, không khỏi tự giễu một chút mình, thật là ngày có chỗ đêm nhớ có suy nghĩ, hiện tại cũng làm lên mộng xuân.

Nhìn xem dưới người mình chống lên lều vải, Khương Daniel vươn tay bắt đầu hồi tưởng đến Ung Thánh Hựu khi đi học loại kia ngây thơ lại cấm dục dáng vẻ dự định tự mình động thủ giải quyết.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái này học kỳ mới bắt đầu gánh mặc cho bọn hắn ban chủ nhiệm lớp, từ hắn bước vào bọn hắn ban phòng học một khắc này, Khương Daniel liền bị hắn hấp dẫn, hắn không rõ vì sao lại có dạng này người, trên thân thế mà gồm cả ngây thơ cùng tính cảm giác hai loại thoạt nhìn như là tương xung khí chất.

Hắn luôn luôn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, mang theo cái ngân gọng kính, thậm chí áo sơmi nút thắt đều là trừ đến cao nhất bên trên, một viên cũng không mở ra, lại làm cho người muốn nhìn trộm bên trong bên trong bí mật.

Da của hắn rất trắng, mũi cũng rất cao, bên mặt xem ra tựa như là đao khắc, lại không có quá nhiều biểu lộ.

Hắn xem ra thật rất gầy, ngẫu nhiên vén tay áo lên thời điểm sẽ lộ ra tinh tế tuyến đầu lại hết sức duyên dáng cánh tay, thân thể cũng rất ít ỏi dáng vẻ, nhìn xem liền nghĩ đem hắn ép dưới thân thể, không biết hắn bị thao khóc dáng vẻ nên đến cỡ nào động lòng người.

Khi Khương Daniel ý thức được mình đối cái này lão sư tình cảm lúc sau đã siêu ra mình có thể khống chế phạm vi hắn bắt đầu làm ra đủ loại sự tình muốn hấp dẫn sự chú ý của hắn.

Lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành màu hồng, thế là liền có thể bị hắn gọi đi giáo dục một phen lại nhiễm trở về; lên lớp không nghe giảng bài ăn đồ ăn vặt đi ngủ, thế là hắn liền sẽ đi xuống gõ gõ bàn của hắn, nhắc nhở hắn hảo hảo nghe giảng bài; khảo thí thời điểm cố ý giao bạch quyển, thế là hắn liền sẽ đem hắn gọi tới phòng làm việc thấm thía giáo dục hắn. . .

Khương Daniel một vừa hồi tưởng lấy người kia khi đi học ngẩng kia thon dài cái cổ

Cùng đưa tay viết viết bảng lúc lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ mềm mại vòng eo, một bên an ủi tiểu huynh đệ của mình, nhanh nhanh, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đến, hắn lại đột nhiên nghe đến sát vách truyền đến một tiếng thỏa mãn tiếng rên rỉ, cùng mình trong mộng thanh âm trùng điệp, không có khả năng nhận lầm, đó chính là Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, lại là một tiếng kiềm chế thở dốc, Khương Daniel nhịn không được tả tại trong tay mình.

Tranh thủ thời gian nhấc lên quần thò người ra đem rèm kéo ra một điểm khe hở, trước mắt hình tượng lại hương diễm phải làm cho Khương Daniel căn bản dời không ra ánh mắt.

Cái kia để hắn hồn khiên mộng nhiễu người chính ngồi quỳ chân tại phòng y tế trên ghế sa lon, ngày thường khấu chặt lấy áo sơmi nửa cởi, khám khám đeo trên đầu vai, lộ ra mượt mà đầu vai đẹp mắt xương quai xanh.

Nhưng mà những này đều không phải trọng điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu quần Tây liền như thế ném ở ghế sa lon một bên, nửa người dưới của hắn không được mảnh vải, bởi vì nửa nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, Khương Daniel có thể rõ ràng trông thấy hắn phấn nộn sau huyệt, mà nơi đó giờ phút này chính cao cao cắm một cây chấn động gậy đấm bóp, trong cơ thể hắn ra ra vào vào, kia phấn nộn hoa huyệt vẫn mở ra miệng nhỏ, không ngừng chảy ra động tình chất mật.

Có lẽ là bị thoải mái đến, đầu của hắn cao cao giơ lên, bình thường trắng nõn phải tựa hồ không có huyết sắc mặt, giờ phút này một mảnh ửng đỏ, cặp kia đẹp mắt con mắt cũng đi theo có chút nheo lại.

Chỉ chốc lát sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền gọi một tiếng nhịn không được bắn ra, hắn bất lực phải nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, giống một con ăn uống no đủ mèo đồng dạng, lè lưỡi liếm liếm bờ môi của mình.

Nhưng mà sau một khắc Ung Thánh Hựu liền cứng đờ thân thể, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy màn cửa sau mặt người kia, học sinh của hắn, Khương Daniel, hắn vừa mới tự an ủi thời điểm cuối cùng kêu đi ra danh tự, cái kia hắn dùng để ảo tưởng người. Mặt xoát một cái liền trợn nhìn, chân tay luống cuống dùng vậy căn bản che không được cái gì áo sơmi ý đồ che đậy che lại giờ phút này mình xốc xếch hạ thể.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật căn bản không nghĩ tới mình có thể nhìn thấy dạng này một bộ trận cảnh, ban sơ hắn cũng chỉ là dự định vụng trộm tại một phát thì thôi, thế nhưng là cuối cùng lại nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu bắn thời điểm hô tên của mình, cái này không giống, tới tay con mồi, làm sao lại có thợ săn sẽ bỏ qua đâu?

Thế là hắn một thanh kéo ra rèm, nhìn thẳng trên ghế sa lon nằm sấp người kia, giống như cười chế nhạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật không có nghĩ đến cái này thời gian thế mà lại có người tại trong phòng y vụ, để bảo đảm vạn vô nhất thất hắn mới tuyển nghỉ trưa cái này tất cả mọi người về nhà lúc ở giữa, thế nhưng là nghìn tính vạn tính đều không nghĩ tới, cái kia bị mình cần làm tự an ủi đối tượng

Người, liền nằm tại trong phòng này, thậm chí còn có thể quan sát mình cả trận biểu diễn.

"Lão sư, ta vừa mới không nghe lầm, ngươi vừa mới là đang gọi ta đi?"

Xấu hổ cảm giác cùng cảm giác bất an tràn ngập toàn bộ thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không dám giương mắt đi xem Khương Daniel, hắn làm một lão sư, đem học sinh làm tự an ủi đối tượng, loại chuyện này nếu là truyền đi, hắn cũng liền xong.

Chủ trạm

"Ngươi nói, chuyện này nếu là truyền đi liền không tốt đi, vậy ta cho lão sư bảo mật lời nói, lão sư muốn cho ta cái gì đâu?"

Quả nhiên sợ cái gì liền đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút

"Kia. . . Ngươi muốn cái gì. . ."

Khương Daniel không có trả lời ngay, ngược lại là từng bước một đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, tới gần hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị dọa đến núp ở ghế sa lon một bên.

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel chẳng hề làm gì, chỉ là duỗi tay cầm lên Ung Thánh Hựu thân cái khác khiêu đản, cầm trên tay, vuốt vuốt.

"Lão sư buổi chiều, giống như có chúng ta ban khóa a?"

"Đúng vậy a, kia lại thế nào rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không hiểu lúc này vì thật sao muốn nhấc lên lên lớp "Cái này khiêu đản, là điều khiển a."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua trong tay hắn cái kia màu hồng khiêu đản, nhẹ gật đầu.

"Như vậy lão sư buổi chiều khóa liền đem cái này nhét vào ngươi dâm đãng miệng nhỏ bên trong, để hắn bồi tiếp ngươi lên lớp đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu xoát quay đầu một mặt không thể tin nhìn qua Khương Daniel

"Không không không không được, như thế không có cách nào lên lớp "

"Ừm? Làm sao lại thế, ta cảm thấy lão sư vừa mới liền làm rất khá a. Kia tại sao xử lý đâu, ta cũng không phải ý rất nghiêm người đâu" Khương Daniel lộ ra một cái tựa hồ thiên chân vô tà tiếu dung.

Xấu hổ cùng phẫn nộ đồng thời tràn vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực, nhưng giờ phút này hắn nhưng căn bản không cách nào phát tiết, hắn chính là một khối thịt trên thớt, chỉ có thể mặc người chém giết.

Không thể không đáp ứng Khương Daniel yêu cầu, run rẩy muốn cầm qua khiêu đản bỏ vào trong thân thể của mình, lại bị Khương Daniel đưa tay ngăn cản.

"Lão sư đều hô tên của ta, ta đương nhiên muốn vì lão sư phục vụ rồi "

Khương Daniel nói xong cũng thoải mái mà một thanh mò lên Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn sau huyệt dò xét đi, vừa mới bị gậy đấm bóp tra tấn xong tiểu huyệt còn chảy chất mật, mềm mại một sập hồ đồ, hầu như không cần phí bất kỳ khí lực, tiểu huyệt liền đem khiêu đản cho hút đi vào, Khương Daniel còn thừa cơ sờ soạng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên cái mông, gây Đến Ung Thánh Hựu một trận run rẩy.

Đem khiêu đản sắp đặt tốt về sau, Khương Daniel liền cười nhẹ rời đi.

Dự bị linh khai hỏa, còn có mười phút liền muốn bắt đầu lên lớp, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian đem quần áo quần chỉnh lý tốt, về văn phòng cầm giáo án.

Khiêu đản cũng không có mở ra, chỉ là căn bản là không có cách coi nhẹ sau huyệt bên trong có dị vật cảm giác cảm giác, thậm chí hắn động một cái, liền có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng nó tồn tại, càng không muốn nói đi đường, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cảm thấy đi đến phòng học đường như vậy gian

Khó.

Hắn kéo ra phòng học đại môn, đi đến bục giảng, buông xuống giáo án, ban trưởng hô lên đứng dậy, trong lớp học sinh đều cung cung kính kính hướng hắn vấn an.

Hắn ra hiệu mọi người tọa hạ

"Các bạn học tốt, chúng ta mở ra sách thứ 89 a. . . . Trang."

Lời còn chưa nói hết liền cảm giác được thể nội khiêu đản chốt mở mở ra, xốp giòn tê dại tê dại cảm giác chấn động thông qua sau huyệt truyền đến vỏ đại não, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được gọi lên tiếng, nghĩ đến là tại trên lớp học hắn ra vẻ trấn định ho khan hai tiếng giả vờ như chỉ là một trận ngoài ý muốn, lại nhìn thấy ngồi tại sau cùng Khương Daniel đối với hắn câu lên miệng sừng lung lay trong tay máy kiểm soát.

Thật là hỏng bét, Ung Thánh Hựu cố nén dưới thân khoái cảm, cố gắng để cho mình trở lại trên lớp học tới.  
"Chúng ta bên trên một tiết giảng đến Mạnh mẫu ba dời, hoàn cảnh đối người ảnh hưởng là rất lớn. . . . ."

Cứ như vậy cố nén cũng qua nửa tiết khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu coi là Khương Daniel ác trò đùa cũng hẳn là là dự định kết thúc, lại không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel đột nhiên nâng lên tay nói mình có vấn đề.

Hơn bốn mươi ánh mắt đều đang nhìn hắn, căn bản là không có cách coi nhẹ, chỉ có thể ra hiệu hắn

"Lão sư, Mạnh mẫu cho rằng hoàn cảnh đối người rất trọng yếu, bởi vì cùng hạng người gì cùng một chỗ liền lại biến thành hạng người gì, như vậy lão sư ngài đâu? Chúng ta Thiên Thiên cùng ngài cùng một chỗ, ngài muốn trở thành cái dạng gì lão sư đâu?"

"Ta. . . ." Lại là một trận dòng điện thông qua, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hai tay chống ở góc bàn mới không đến mức ngã sấp xuống, Khương Daniel gia hỏa này, lại tăng lớn chấn động, khoái cảm tràn ngập toàn bộ thân thể, thậm chí để hắn có chút run chân, phía trước cũng sớm đã vểnh, may mắn có bục giảng che lấp mới khiến cho hắn không đến mức thất lễ.

"Làm tốt chính mình phần bên trong trách nhiệm lão sư đi, đem các ngươi giáo tốt chính là ta trách mặc cho "

"Lão sư ngài không có sao chứ?" Ngồi tại hàng trước học sinh cũng bắt đầu chú ý tới doanh Thánh Hựu không thích hợp, lại thế nào chịu đựng, sắc mặt cũng sẽ không gạt người, ngày bình thường thanh lãnh lão sư giờ phút này sắc mặt ửng đỏ thậm chí trên trán còn ra một trận mỏng mồ hôi, thực tế là quá không bình thường.

"Không có việc gì, bà ngoại sư chính là thân thể không quá dễ chịu "

Tựa hồ chính là đang chờ Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này, Khương Daniel một hơi điều khiển lấy khiêu đản điều đến xa hoa nhất.

"Ngô. ." Ung Thánh Hựu đâu chịu nổi dạng này kích thích, huống chi còn là tại bốn mươi nhiều ánh mắt đều nhìn chằm chằm tình huống của mình hạ, mặc dù rất xấu hổ nhưng hắn nhưng không được không thừa nhận, dạng này nhìn chăm chú cảm giác càng là bị hắn tăng thêm không ít kích thích khoái cảm.

Không được, thật muốn không chịu đựng nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu một trận run chân, bỏ xuống một câu ta không thoải mái, các ngươi lời đầu tiên tập, liền ôm sách vở che mình hạ thể bước nhanh đi ra phòng học.

Ung Thánh Hựu chân trước ra phòng học, Khương Daniel chân sau liền nói mình cũng không thoải mái đi theo ra phòng học, Khương Daniel dùng lý do này trốn học quen, mọi người cũng tựa hồ không có phát giác được bất kỳ không thích hợp, mở sách liền tự mình tự học.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng chạy vào trong phòng nghỉ, quay người đang nghĩ giữ cửa khóa lại, liền chen vào đến một thân ảnh cao to, Khương Daniel trở tay liền giữ cửa khóa lại.

"Ngươi đến cùng suy nghĩ gì dạng "

Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lè lưỡi liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ tử "Lão sư, cùng ta làm đi "

"Không không không, không thể, ngươi là đệ tử của ta "

"Nhưng ngươi đều bắt ngươi học sinh tự an ủi, ngươi sờ một cái xem, hắn cũng muốn ngươi" Khương Daniel nói liền kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay hướng dưới thân thể của mình mang.

Dưới lòng bàn tay một mảnh nóng bỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu như bị bỏng đến đồng dạng, muốn thu tay lại, lại bị người trước mắt bắt lấy không thể động đậy.

Khương Daniel thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản kháng, liền một thanh giật xuống quần của hắn cùng đồ lót, không ngoài sở liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân sớm đã một mảnh hỗn độn, âm hành nhổng lên thật cao, linh miệng đang không ngừng chảy ra động tình chất lỏng, run lên một cái tựa hồ tại hướng hắn hô hào mau tới an ủi ta.

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm người xuống, đầu lưỡi liếm qua cán, đầu ngón tay nhẹ trừ linh miệng.

"Khương Daniel, không thể, bẩn" Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nghĩ muốn đẩy ra Khương Đan Ni ngươi đầu, nhưng hắn kia chút khí lực đối Khương Daniel đến nói không đau không ngứa.

Khương Daniel không để ý đến Ung Thánh Hựu, trên dưới xoa bóp lấy âm hành, đầu lưỡi

Xẹt qua cán, mút vào lên hai cái túi túi, sau lưng khiêu đản còn tại tứ ngược, Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào nhận được trước trước sau sau loại này giáp công, chỉ chốc lát sau liền tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

Từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình, căn bản không cần bất kỳ tiền hí, kinh lịch gậy đấm bóp cùng khiêu đản vò ngược tiểu huyệt đã sớm mềm rối tinh rối mù, từng thanh từng thanh khiêu đản từ Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng lấy ra, tiểu huyệt bên cạnh khẽ trương khẽ hợp đất phảng phất tại hoan đón Khương Daniel xâm nhập.

Là nam nhân nhìn thấy dạng này làm sao có thể còn có thể nhẫn đâu, Khương Daniel từng thanh từng thanh quần tử cởi, một cái động thân, liền trực tiếp ngay ngắn chìm ngập vào Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể

"Thao" tiểu huyệt bên trong mềm mại mà ấm áp, vách trong chăm chú dán vào tại cán bên trên, sảng đến Khương Daniel nhịn không được bạo nói tục, căn bản không chờ Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng tới liền trừu sáp.

Thật âm hành cùng gậy đấm bóp hay là có nhất định khác biệt, lập tức bị xỏ xuyên khoái cảm làm cho hôn mê Ung Thánh Hựu đầu não, hắn nửa người dựa ở trên ghế sa lon tìm không đến điểm chống đỡ.

Quá nhanh, thực tế là quá nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đâm đến ngũ tạng lục phủ đều cảm thấy muốn bể nát, liền ngay cả tiếng rên rỉ đều trở nên đứt quãng, hắn cũng đã phân không rõ mình đang nói cái gì, thôi, liền để hắn sa đọa đi, trong lòng lại hay là một trận ủy khuất, nước mắt không minh bạch liền rớt xuống.

Khương Daniel nghĩ tới hắn làm như thế một vạn loại hậu quả nhưng không có dự đoán đến Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ khóc, nhìn hắn hắn khóe mắt xẹt qua nước mắt thời điểm, cũng lập tức hoảng, vội vàng dừng thân hạ động tác, rút ra, luống cuống tay chân ôm lấy mắt trước người, loạn xạ cho hắn lau nước mắt.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt tựa như là mở ra vòi nước đồng dạng căn bản dừng không được đến, hắn thậm chí càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất "Ngươi làm sao có thể dạng này, nấc, đây là ta sự nghiệp, chúc, ngươi chẳng phải ỷ vào ta thích ngươi, nhưng ngươi không thể hủy ta công việc a. . . .

Khương Daniel như cái làm sai sự tình hài tử đồng dạng, đần độn đem Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực "Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, ta chỉ là bởi vì thích lão sư, ta ta ta ta cũng không biết làm sao biểu đạt, ta trốn học nhiễm tóc nộp giấy trắng tất cả đều chỉ là vì gây nên ngươi chú ý mà thôi, là ta không tốt ngươi đừng khóc."

"Thật sao? Ngươi thích ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh lấy khóc cách, hai mắt đỏ đỏ mà nhìn trước mắt Khương Daniel

Khương Daniel nhìn áo quần hắn không được còn một bộ ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng, thực tế là đáng yêu phải phạm quy

"Thật "

Nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, liền ấn xuống một cái nhu hòa hôn, cùng lúc trước mãnh liệt công kích khác biệt, nụ hôn này tràn đầy ôn nhu, Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí giống là tại đối đãi cái gì hiếm thấy trân bảo.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên nhốt chặt Khương Daniel cổ, đáp lại nụ hôn này, đem Khương Daniel bổ nhào ở trên ghế sa lon, điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, đối Khương Đan Ni ngươi còn tại trên dây vận sức chờ phát động nóng bỏng liền ngồi xuống.

Khương Daniel nằm trên ghế sa lon thưởng thức cảnh sắc trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡi tại từ mình trên thân trên dưới bãi động vòng eo, bởi vì động tình, toàn thân hắn đều nhiễm lên màu hồng, cái góc độ này hắn thậm chí có thể rõ ràng mà nhìn gặp bọn họ giao hợp bộ phân, hắn âm hành trong cơ thể hắn một vào một ra.

Cuối cùng vẫn là không đành lòng hắn ở trên người hắn khổ cực như vậy, Khương Daniel nhô lên thân eo bắt đầu chuyển động, ngồi cưỡi tư thế để hắn lại càng dễ xâm nhập đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể, cơ hồ mỗi một cái đều đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu thịt mềm bên trên, chỉ chốc lát sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không nhịn được, trước tiết ra, làm cho hai người eo bên trên đều là hắn dịch thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì bắn sau huyệt một trận nắm chặt, càng là chăm chú bao trùm Khương Daniel nóng bỏng, hắn nhịn không được hung hăng trừu sáp mấy lần, cũng bắn ra

Tới.

Một trận thoải mái lâm ly tình ái về sau, hai người đều mệt mỏi, liền duy trì cái này tư thế tê liệt ngã xuống tại trên ghế sa lon, Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu nhìn thoáng qua tại trong ngực hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không nhịn được lè lưỡi liếm một chút bờ môi của mình, thật tốt, hiện tại ngươi rốt cục ta.


	112. Chapter 112

Diễn viên X ca sĩ

by mỹ thiếu nữ chiến sĩ ngày mồng một tháng năm cũng muốn biến thân

\- ngươi để ta đối tương lai có chỗ chờ mong

\- lại chưa từng xuất hiện tại ta ngày mai bên trong

1.

"Thánh Hựu lại hướng bên trái đi một chút, đúng đúng đúng liền cái góc độ này."

"OK,CUT! Hơ khô thẻ tre!"

Theo đạo diễn ra lệnh một tiếng, toàn bộ đoàn làm phim đều reo hò lên, tha hương nơi đất khách quê người, ròng rã ba tháng quay chụp, rốt cục hạ màn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận trợ lý đưa tới bên ngoài bao, không ngừng mà cúc lấy cung biểu đạt mình ba tháng qua cảm tạ.

Tháng năm Luân Đôn có còn hay không là mùa hè, mặc dù giữa trưa có mặt trời thời điểm mọi người cũng chỉ mặc ngắn tay váy ngắn, tắm rửa lấy ánh nắng, thế nhưng là đến buổi chiều, nhiệt độ không khí liền kịch liệt hạ xuống. Có lẽ là tứ phía toàn biển nguyên nhân đi, liền ngay cả không khí cũng là ướt lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ bên ngoài bao bên trong lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, quả nhiên thưa thớt cũng cứ như vậy mấy cái tin nhắn ngắn, thậm chí còn có mấy đầu quảng cáo, ngược lại là Kim Tại Hoán cho hắn phát tới ngày mồng một tháng năm chúc phúc, nhìn xem kia một đống low đến nổ gia trưởng bầy dùng biểu lộ bao, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được mở ra khung chat hồi phục hắn

"Chúng ta Kim ca sĩ, gần nhất rảnh rỗi như vậy, năm một không làm nhân viên gương mẫu không sáng tác bài hát?"

"Phật Phật, không giống chúng ta Ung diễn viên như thế chịu khó a, vừa xuất ngoại quay phim chính là ba tháng."

Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, tổ hợp giải tán đến hiện tại bất tri bất giác đều đã ba năm. Hồi tưởng lại năm đó giải tán buổi hòa nhạc phảng phất hay là trước đây không lâu, đêm hôm đó mười một cái đại lão gia ai cũng không có đình chỉ, từng cái tất cả đều khóc đến hốc mắt đỏ bừng, không nỡ sân khấu không nỡ fan hâm mộ không nỡ tổ hợp không nỡ đối phương kỳ thật ai cũng không nói lên được.

Đại khái chính là mọi người mặt ngoài đều tựa hồ vân đạm phong khinh, trên thực tế tâm lý đều rất rõ ràng, từ nay về sau, đường ai nấy đi, ngươi có ngươi tinh quang đại đạo, ta cũng có thể là từ đây yên lặng.

"Không có không có, muốn lười biếng, ta hôm nay hơ khô thẻ tre."

"Vậy rất tốt a, đi chơi a lão ca, Niel không phải ngày mai cũng phải tại Wembley sân vận động mở buổi hòa nhạc sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh chữ tay trì trệ, trợ lý cũng ở thời điểm này từ đạo diễn kia vừa đi tới đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một tấm vé vào cửa.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đạo diễn nói đây là ban thưởng chúng ta đoàn làm phim, ngươi cùng Khương Daniel không là bạn tốt nha, còn cố ý lấy cho ngươi vị trí tốt tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu bóp lấy trong tay vé vào cửa, chỉ cảm thấy mình cầm một viên củ khoai nóng bỏng tay. Cái này nếu là đặt ở ba tháng trước hắn nhất định vui tươi hớn hở liền chạy đi cổ động, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác lại là lúc này, hắn cùng Khương Daniel đã ba tháng không có nói qua lời nói.

Nếu là hai người cãi nhau còn dễ nói, hắn còn có có thể có lý do quang minh chính đại nói mình không đi. Thế nhưng là trận này chiến tranh lạnh cái này nói cho cùng, chỉ là một mình hắn kịch một vai, từ bắt đầu đến kết thúc, đều chỉ là một mình hắn tại giận dỗi, là hắn không để ý tới Khương Daniel thôi.

Ba năm trước đây tổ hợp giải tán về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành một cái diễn viên, từ phim truyền hình vai phụ bắt đầu diễn lên không ngừng ma luyện mình từng bước một đi hướng lớn màn ảnh. Công ty đối với hắn cũng rất xem trọng, lần này phim chính là hắn lần thứ nhất đảm nhiệm nhân vật nam chính, vì diễn tốt nhân vật này, hắn còn khổ luyện hơn một năm tiếng Anh. Mà Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán đều trở thành solo ca sĩ, nhưng hai người không giống chính là, Kim Tại Hoán chủ công hay là tại phim truyền hình OST phương diện này, mà Khương Daniel thì không ngừng đề cao mình ca hát trình độ, lại thêm nguyên vốn cũng không tục vũ đạo bản lĩnh, nhân khí vững bước lên cao, năm nay cũng rốt cục bắt đầu người toàn cầu lưu động buổi hòa nhạc.

Mà ba người bọn hắn, chính là tổ hợp giải tán bí mật cũng vẫn là tụ cùng một chỗ chơi, dùng Kim Tại Hoán đến nói chính là làm giày đụng tới sửa giày, ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng lại biết rõ, hắn đối Khương Daniel tình cảm cùng đối Kim Tại Hoán tình cảm không giống, hắn thích Khương Daniel, không là bằng hữu cái chủng loại kia, cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày, là ba năm mười một tháng nhanh bốn năm, 1,048 trời.

Để năm 2017 tham gia trận đấu trước Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn, cô độc cùng ồn ào náo động bên trong, hắn tất nhiên sẽ lựa chọn cô độc, thế là một mình hắn tham gia trận đấu, dựa vào quá cứng thực lực tiến vào ban A.

Nhưng mà hắn lại quên cô độc bắt nguồn từ yêu, không thích người, cũng sẽ không cô độc.

Thế là khi tiến vào tranh tài về sau, hắn lần thứ nhất chán ghét lên cô độc, trên nhục thể cô độc có thể thông qua không ngừng mà huấn luyện đến quên mất, nhưng trên tinh thần không chiếm được người bình thường ở giữa ấm áp, liền dễ dàng trở thành bị bầy người vứt bỏ cô hồn.

Hết thảy đều tại một lần nữa chia lớp thời điểm đạt được chuyển cơ, cái kia một đầu tóc hồng cười đến ngốc bên trong ngu đần người xông vào tính mạng của hắn bên trong, không nhìn lạnh lùng của hắn, cảm nhận được hắn cô độc, dùng nhiệt tình của hắn để hắn tìm được điểm dừng chân.

Cho nên bọn họ trở thành hảo bằng hữu, thậm chí là soulmate. Mọi người cũng đều nói F xã dòng độc đinh bên người chắc chắn sẽ có cái kia đức mây xã phấn lông, bọn hắn tựa hồ tựa như là liên thể hài nhi. Nhưng bọn hắn lại chưa hề biết xem ra thành thục ổn trọng Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm có bao nhiêu ỷ lại cái kia cười đến một mặt ngu đần Khương Daniel.

Mặc dù bài vị cơ hồ không có quá lớn biến động, nhưng là cạnh diễn xếp hạng lại một lần không bằng một lần, ai biết lần tiếp theo có thể hay không liền bị đào thải, Ung Thánh Hựu chữ lớn nằm lỳ ở trên giường không giải thích được đã cảm thấy hốc mắt mỏi nhừ, bọn đệ đệ còn ở phía dưới đùa giỡn, nhưng hắn lại một chút cũng hắn không làm sao có hứng nổi giống bình thường đồng dạng gia nhập bọn hắn. Giơ tay lên nghĩ che mắt, che giấu mình thời khắc này cảm xúc.

Không lớn giá đỡ giường một trận lay động truyền đến kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt tiếng vang, một cái không nhỏ thân thể quả thực là chen vào cái này nhỏ hẹp trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu thả tay xuống muốn nhìn một chút là ai, lại bị người từ phía sau ôm lấy, cái tư thế này thật rất kỳ quái, thậm chí để hắn cảm thấy rất khó chịu, trực giác nói cho hắn là Khương Daniel, thế là hắn không có phản kháng, đáy lòng lại không hiểu khẩn trương lên.

"Ca, chúng ta chịu nhất định có thể cùng nhau xuất đạo, ngươi không nên nghĩ nhiều lắm." Sau lưng người đột nhiên mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt minh bạch Khương Daniel dụng ý, hắn đúng là một cái rất mẫn cảm mà lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí người, hắn tổng sợ tâm tình của mình sẽ ảnh hưởng đến người khác, coi như khổ sở cũng chọn tự mình một người trốn ở nơi hẻo lánh, nhưng Khương Daniel lại tựa hồ như luôn có thể ý thức được tâm tình của hắn ba động, đồng thời trấn an hắn, để hắn không hiểu liền rất ỷ lại.

Hạt giống luôn luôn tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác liền nảy mầm, từ mọc rễ nảy mầm đến khỏe mạnh trưởng thành thậm chí không cần một cái quý, hai tháng liền đầy đủ. Yêu cùng cô độc cũng kỳ thật đều là cùng một loại tình cảm, bọn chúng như bóng với hình, tại một người càng phát ra cảm giác được cô độc thời điểm, liền càng thêm sẽ đối yêu có mang mãnh liệt khát vọng, cô độc cùng yêu tương hỗ là căn nguyên, cô độc đơn giản là yêu tìm kiếm tiếp nhận mà không thể được, mà yêu cũng đơn giản là đối người khác chi cô độc phát hiện cùng an ủi.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cô độc bị Khương Daniel phát hiện an ủi đến hòa tan cũng bất quá là gần hai tháng, 616 ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu đến bây giờ đều rõ ràng nhớ kỹ, Bảo nhi đại biểu tuyên bố hắn thu hoạch được hạng năm xuất đạo thời điểm, hắn lại một lần đỏ cả vành mắt, bên người bu đầy người, hắn lại ngay lập tức nhìn về phía phía ngoài đoàn người người kia, Khương Daniel không có chú ý tới ánh mắt của hắn, hắn bị chen lấn căn bản không có cách nào tới gần ở giữa hắn, gấp đến độ dậm chân, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra đám người, chạm mặt tới chính là một cái to lớn ôm.

Khương Daniel khí lực lớn phải thậm chí để hắn có chút không thở nổi, mặc dù có chút không đúng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại lúc này cảm nhận được một phần tên là tuế nguyệt tĩnh đồ tốt.

Bên tai tiếng ồn ào tựa hồ cũng không gặp, chỉ có trước mắt cái này cùng hắn ôm ấp lấy hắn, hiện trường giơ Khương Daniel tay bức fan hâm mộ chiếm đại đa số, hắn biết hắn cũng nhất định sẽ xuất đạo, đó là một loại trước nay chưa từng có cảm giác thỏa mãn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rõ ràng ý thức được, hắn xong đời, hắn cắm, hắn đối người này không là bằng hữu nữa ở giữa đơn thuần thích.

Thầm mến là một đầu dài dằng dặc con đường, mà con đường này Ung Thánh Hựu đi nhanh bốn năm, một mình hắn diễn trận kia tựa hồ không có kết cục kịch một vai, một người cẩn thận từng li từng tí để bảo toàn tình cảm của mình, sợ mình nhiều đã làm những gì làm cho đối phương cảm thấy mâu thuẫn, lại sợ mình không có làm cái gì làm cho đối phương cảm thấy lạnh lùng. Một bên nói với mình làm bạn tốt liền rất tốt phải học được thỏa mãn, lại một bên sợ hãi có một ngày hắn sẽ đem người yêu đưa đến trước mặt hắn thỉnh cầu lời chúc phúc của hắn, tối thiểu nhất hắn biết một khắc này hắn khẳng định cười không nổi.

Thầm mến có thể kéo dài ở mức độ rất lớn cũng bắt nguồn từ đối phương cho hi vọng, tựa như đi một mình trong sa mạc, chỉ cần có thể nhìn thấy xa xa nguồn nước, liền có động lực đi thẳng xuống dưới. Mà Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu động lực, đơn giản chính là bốn năm qua hắn tựa như một cái chuyện xấu vật cách điện, không có bạn gái, cũng không có có bạn trai.

Mà thầm mến bên trong người tựa hồ chắc chắn sẽ có các loại may mắn cẩn thận lý, hắn nhìn ta, nhất định là để ý ta. Hắn hôm nay lại tìm ta chơi, là ưa thích cùng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa đi. Hắn vì cái gì không tìm đối tượng đâu? Có lẽ là thích ta đi, có lẽ cũng giống như ta nhát gan đi.

Nhưng mà ba tháng trước Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng những này tính toán lại bị chính hắn tự tay cắt đứt.

Bởi vì hắn muốn xuất ngoại ba tháng quay phim, cũng liền mang ý nghĩa cùng Khương Daniel Kim Tại Hoán lại ba tháng không thể gặp mặt. Kim Tại Hoán tại biết tin tức thứ nhất khắc liền la hét muốn ra tụ họp một chút, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel tự nhiên cũng sẽ không phản đối.

Nam nhân ở giữa tụ họp một chút, đương nhiên không thể rời đi rượu và mỹ thực. Ba bình rượu vào trong bụng, chủ đề cũng liền nói ra, tự nhiên mà vậy cũng liền nâng lên tìm đối tượng vấn đề, Khương Daniel thình lình liền nâng lên mẹ hắn nói cuối tuần muốn hắn đi ra mắt sự tình, kỳ thật là người bình thường xem ra rất bình thường bất quá một việc thôi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng lại hơi hồi hộp một chút, hắn đột nhiên minh bạch đến, mình trận này dài dằng dặc thầm mến, cũng sắp đến cùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu hi hi ha ha tiếp nhận Khương Daniel, mặt ngoài bất động thanh sắc, đáy lòng lại sóng cả mãnh liệt, liền ngay cả bình thường thích rượu đều tại đây khắc đều trở nên đắng chát lên, hắn ngẩng đầu lên một hơi đem trước mắt bình rượu này uống sạch, không biết là nghĩ tê liệt mình hay là quá chén chính mình.

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm, bởi vì say rượu Ung Thánh Hựu đau đầu phải đều muốn nổ tung, nhưng vẫn là rõ ràng nhớ kỹ chuyện xảy ra tối hôm qua, sờ qua điện thoại di động ở đầu giường, còn có Khương Daniel gửi tới chưa đọc tin tức, đơn giản cũng chính là quan tâm hắn uống rượu xong về sau trạng thái, đưa di động ném về đầu giường, lựa chọn tính không nhìn,, thu dọn đồ đạc, trực tiếp lên máy bay, đến một cái không có hắn địa phương, vô luận hắn phát tới cái gì đều cũng không hồi phục, phảng phất dạng này là có thể đem hắn từ sinh mệnh của mình bên trong loại bỏ.

Rất nhiều người thầm mến thời điểm tựa hồ cũng là như vậy, yên lặng bắt đầu lại nghĩ mình yên lặng kết thúc, vô thanh vô tức, giả vờ như vô khổng bất nhập bộ dáng, giống như là cái gì cũng không có phát sinh.

Mà bọn hắn bình thường sẽ làm bước đầu tiên, chính là xa lánh đối phương.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác nhìn lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, không biết nên hồi phục Kim Tại Hoán thứ gì, dứt khoát đưa di động trực tiếp đạp tiến trong túi, cùng trợ lý lên tiếng chào cầm lấy cà phê liền đi ra ngoài.

Đến thành phố này đã ba tháng thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều tại đoàn làm phim bên trong đuổi tiến độ, căn bản không có một chút xíu thời gian đi cảm thụ một chút nơi này phong thổ.

Sau cùng một màn là tại Đường thà trên đường chụp, đây là nước Anh phồn hoa nhất một đầu mua sắm đường phố, cũng là các lữ khách mua sắm lựa chọn hàng đầu chi địa, đèn hoa mới lên, nghê hồng tràn ngập các loại màu sắc, lưu quang muôn màu, người đến người đi, người trên đường phố có đôi có cặp, Ung Thánh Hựu đi một mình tại cái này xa lạ đầu đường, đột nhiên cảm thấy mình thật xem ra cùng nơi này không hợp nhau.

Kỳ thật nghiêm túc nghĩ đến ban sơ nói muốn muốn tới nước Anh người cũng không phải mình, mà là Khương Daniel. Ngày đó bọn hắn an vị tại trong túc xá nói chuyện phiếm, không biết làm sao liền nói đến du lịch, mà Khương Daniel cái thứ nhất nói ra quốc gia chính là nước Anh, khả năng hắn chỉ là thuận miệng nhấc lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ghi tạc trong lòng, thậm chí tại ký bán sẽ thời điểm nhìn thấy cơm tờ giấy nhỏ hỏi hắn muốn đi nơi nào thời điểm, vô ý thức liền viết nước Anh, cùng Khương Daniel đồng dạng, cơm nhóm đều một trận hưng phấn, hô to bọn hắn quả nhiên ăn ý, nhưng kỳ thật chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình biết, hắn hắn mỗi một lần vô tình ăn ý, kỳ thật đều là hắn cố ý gây nên.

Chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới, có một ngày mình hay là đi tới quốc gia này, thậm chí hắn cũng ở nơi đây, chỉ là Khương Daniel bên người không phải hắn, bên cạnh hắn không có một ai, độc thân lớn nhất tệ nạn chính là cô độc, người loại động vật này a liền là một thanh yếu ớt cỏ lau, luôn luôn cần đem một cái khác cỏ lau tưởng tượng thành mình cây.

Châu Âu mỗi quốc gia đều đều có các đặc sắc, nhất định phải nói một cái giống nhau điểm, đại khái chính là quán cà phê đều đặc biệt nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu dạo bước tại Luân Đôn đầu đường, mới nhớ tới vì bảo trì bên trên kính đẹp mắt mình cũng đã tiếp cận năm tiếng không có ăn uống gì, bụng thật sắp đói dẹp bụng a, nhưng mà cái này đầy đường quán cà phê, cũng đúng là để người chọn hoa mắt.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là cùng hắn đối nghịch, mỗi trong cửa tiệm khách hàng đều là có đôi có cặp, hắn liền tự mình một người, thấy thế nào làm sao xấu hổ, góc đường ngược lại là có một nhà không đáng chú ý tiểu điếm, dạng này cửa hàng đoán chừng người cũng sẽ không rất nhiều đi, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi bước nhanh tới.

Đẩy ra cửa tiệm, hắn mới phát hiện, bên trong đặt vào ca khúc thế mà là Hàn văn, chủ cửa hàng là một vị đã có tuổi lão nãi nãi, trông thấy hắn tiến đến liền lập tức hướng hắn lộ ra một cái mỉm cười hiền hòa, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức liền dùng Hàn văn lên tiếng chào, lão nãi nãi ngược lại là không có đặc biệt mà kinh ngạc, chào hỏi hắn tọa hạ liền cho hắn lấy ra menu.

Người tại cực đói thời điểm đối ăn kỳ thật thật không có bao nhiêu truy cầu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lật hai trang liền lập tức đi tới mua một cái một bàn salad cùng ý mặt. Trong tiệm sắc điệu tối tăm mờ mịt ngược lại là cùng tâm tình của hắn có chút tương tự, trong không khí còn quanh quẩn lấy tiếng ca, ung dung tựa hồ là hát

"Nếu như không yêu ta không cần theo giúp ta đi,

Tình nguyện làm bạn tốt của ngươi,

Tình nguyện không để ngươi cảm thấy áy náy,

Liền không dắt tay cũng không buông tay

... ..."

Thật sự chính là quá hợp với tình hình, làm sao đi tới chỗ nào đều có thể nhớ tới Khương Daniel đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình thật là, không có cứu.

Trong tiệm bên trái có một mặt tường là màu hồng phấn, cùng màu lam xám giọng mặt tiền cửa hàng xem ra tựa hồ không hợp nhau, phía trên dán đầy tờ giấy nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò đứng dậy đi qua, muốn nhìn rõ trên tờ giấy nội dung, trên tờ giấy văn tự gì đều có, tiếng Anh, tiếng Trung, thái văn, Hàn văn, tiếng Nhật, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhìn không hiểu nhiều, đại khái là chỉ nhận phải một chút thổ lộ cùng không ốm mà rên.

Đột nhiên liền nghĩ đến mình đoạn này không người kể ra tình cảm, ngẫm lại dù sao cũng sẽ không có người nhìn thấy, không bằng cũng già mồm một thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên góc dưới bên trái giấy cùng bút, họa một cái to lớn quả đào lại họa một viên nho nhỏ trái bưởi, viết xuống

"Ngươi để ta đối tương lai có chỗ chờ mong,

Lại chưa từng xuất hiện tại ta ngày mai bên trong."

Cẩn thận từng li từng tí dán tại bên phải nơi hẻo lánh nhỏ, hắn điểm đồ ăn liền lên bàn, để bút xuống, trở lại trên vị trí của mình, hưởng thụ lấy giờ khắc này an nhàn.

Vô luận lúc nào, quả nhiên vẫn là chắc bụng cảm giác là nhất làm cho người vui vẻ, mặc dù bề ngoài tựa hồ cũng không phải là đẹp như thế, cái này đồ ăn ở bên trong lại ngoài ý muốn ăn thật ngon, rất đúng Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu vị, nhìn hắn ăn xong, chủ cửa hàng liền từ đằng sau quầy bar đi ra, cho hắn đưa lên một chén lam lục sắc thay đổi dần cocktail.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc ngẩng lên mắt thấy hướng chủ cửa hàng, hắn tựa hồ không có điểm rượu.

Chủ cửa hàng nháy mắt liền minh bạch hắn ý tứ, nói cho hắn, bọn hắn tiệm này tên tiệm gọi "NEPENTHE" bản thân liền là cổ Hi Lạp người sở dụng vong ưu thuốc ý tứ. Kia một mặt tường đều là có ưu sầu người viết, mà xem như giải lo, trong tiệm sẽ cho bọn hắn một chén đối ứng cocktail, hi vọng cho bọn hắn một loại cổ vũ, mà hắn cái này chén danh tự là hoa hồng trắng, mang ý nghĩa ngươi đủ để cùng hắn xứng đôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay tiếp nhận cocktail, hướng chủ cửa hàng biểu đạt mình cảm tạ, nhẹ nhàng nhấp một hớp nhỏ, ngoài ý muốn cái này ly rượu đuôi gà cũng không đắng chát, mà là chua ngọt, tựa như hắn trận này thầm mến, dù cho lòng chua xót thời điểm rất nhiều, nhưng mà ngọt ngào sự tình, tựa hồ cũng không ít.

Có lẽ là bởi vì tiệm này nghiêm ngặt trên ý nghĩa đến nói là một quán rượu cho nên kinh doanh thời gian tương đối dài đi, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong tiệm lúc đi ra đưa tay xem xét, đã là 12 điểm nhiều, chạng vạng tối còn biển người phun trào đường đi cũng không có một ai, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cũng không nghĩ về khách sạn.

May mắn quán bar bên cạnh chính là một nhà rạp chiếu phim, cũng không có thời gian hạn chế, Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua nhìn một chút sắp xếp kỳ, mới phát hiện liên minh báo thù cư nhưng đã có bộ 4, nhớ tới năm 2018 bộ 3 hắn hay là cùng Khương Daniel đi, thậm chí nhìn kia một trận phim trước, bọn hắn cũng chiến tranh lạnh.

Nói đến, hắn cùng Khương Daniel chiến tranh lạnh lần số không nhiều, cũng liền một lần kia cùng lần này. Buồn cười nhất chính là, thậm chí hai lần nguyên nhân đều là giống nhau.

Lúc đầu hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán quan hệ liền rất tốt, thế nhưng là ba người đi tất có lạc đàn, đơn giản chính là bọn hắn đi công viên chơi ván trượt không mang theo mình thôi, nói đến bọn hắn trước kia cũng thường xuyên có thể như vậy ra ngoài, thậm chí có đôi khi Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ còn vứt bỏ Kim Tại Hoán hai người trộm lén đi ra ngoài chơi, kỳ thật căn bản không có sinh khí tư cách, thế nhưng là đáy lòng chua xót giống như là xấu vòi nước, ngăn không được ra bên ngoài tuôn, trông thấy Khương Daniel liền tức giận.

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái nhân sinh lấy mình ngột ngạt, mà Khương Daniel nhưng căn bản trượng nhị hòa thượng căn bản không nghĩ ra, nghĩ hống hắn cũng không có chỗ xuống tay.

Đoạn thời gian kia Ung Thánh Hựu bề bộn nhiều việc, hành trình rất nhiều, cơ hồ vừa về tới ký túc xá lại phải thu thập hành lý ra bên ngoài chạy, Khương Daniel nghĩ chắn người đều chắn không đến, đoàn thể hành trình thời điểm, cũng đều là tại ống kính hạ, vô luận hắn làm sao lấy lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngay cả cái ánh mắt cũng không chịu cho thêm hắn.

Sự tình chuyển hướng là tại phục liên 3 chiếu lên đêm hôm đó, nam hài tử lúc nhỏ luôn luôn có cứu vớt thế giới anh hùng mộng, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cũng miễn không được tục, Khương Daniel nắm tay bên trong Kim Tại Hoán cho hai tấm vé xem phim khẩn trương đến tại trong túc xá đi tới đi lui, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu về sau khi đến, nhưng lại một câu đều nói không ra miệng, thế là liều mạng bóp mình một thanh

"A liên minh báo thù 3 hôm nay chiếu lên tới, ta chỗ này có lần đầu phiếu, ca cùng đi sao "

Rụt rè lại muốn nói lại thôi biểu lộ, Khương Daniel lớn như vậy một người, núp ở bên giường tựa như chỉ bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ Samoyed a, một đôi đậu đậu mắt buông thõng tội nghiệp nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng vẫn là bại bởi người này, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật đã sớm không tức giận, tiếp nhận trên tay hắn vé xem phim, nhẹ nhàng ừ một tiếng xem như là đáp lại, hai người liền cầm lên khẩu trang lén lén lút lút chạy tới rạp chiếu phim.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong hồi ức đi tới, hay là đi tiếp tân mua một trương liên minh báo thù 4 vé xem phim, một người bưng lấy bắp rang, đi vào trong rạp chiếu phim, đêm khuya tràng tử người thật rất ít, thưa thớt cũng liền 3 người, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên vị trí của mình ngồi xuống, vô ý thức liền đem bắp rang đặt ở sát vách cái ghế ở giữa, quay đầu nhìn thấy sát vách trống rỗng chỗ ngồi mới nhớ tới, hắn là một người đến.

Tiếng Anh nguyên bản xem ra quả nhiên vẫn là có chút cật lực, không đến nửa giờ Ung Thánh Hựu đã cảm thấy có chút buồn ngủ mệt, hắn lại nghĩ tới ngày đó xem phim sự tình.

Đã nhanh hai ba tuần không nói gì, hắn cùng Khương Daniel một mình đều tựa hồ có chút xấu hổ, Khương Daniel vì làm hắn vui lòng càng là không ngừng mà tìm chủ đề cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, cuối cùng vẫn là hắn nhịn không được nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở hắn, lại líu ríu bọn hắn sợ là phải bị rạp chiếu phim đuổi đi ra, Khương Daniel mới ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng.

Rạp chiếu phim bản thân liền là một cái đen tối mà tràn ngập mập mờ bế tắc không gian, an tĩnh lại về sau, kề sát ngồi hai người, thậm chí liền đối phương hô hấp đều có thể cảm thụ được.

Bắp rang liền đặt ở hai người ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đi lấy thời điểm cũng sẽ đụng phải Khương Daniel đưa qua đến tay, nhẹ nhàng ma sát, da thịt tinh tế xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu lên một trận nổi da gà, kỳ thật không phải là không có dắt qua tay, thậm chí mười ngón khấu chặt cũng là từng có, nhưng không có cái kia một khắc, để Ung Thánh Hựu như thế khẩn trương.

Lại đụng phải, Ung Thánh Hựu giống điện giật vừa muốn đem tay thu trở về, Khương Daniel lại cho là hắn là sợ hãi, nắm lấy hắn rụt về lại tay, lấy ra, mười ngón khấu chặt nắm thật chặt, đông đông đông đông, lần này tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phân rõ đây là phim âm thanh vẫn là hắn nhịp tim thanh âm.

Khương Daniel quay đầu tựa hồ là đối với hắn nói cái gì, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không rõ, chỉ có thể quay đầu ngang nhiên xông qua. Rạp chiếu phim chỗ ngồi căn bản không có ngăn cách, hai người tay cũng còn nắm, Ung Thánh Hựu như thế khẽ nghiêng, hai người ở giữa khoảng cách cũng chỉ hạ năm centimet, đây là một cái nguy hiểm khoảng cách, chỉ cần một cái nghiêng đầu, hắn liền có thể đích thân lên đi.

Trong bóng tối bọn hắn đều thấy không rõ đối phương biểu lộ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại rõ ràng nghe được tiếng tim đập của mình, còn có màn hình tia sáng chiếu rọi Khương Daniel thanh tịnh mà ôn nhu con ngươi, hắn tựa hồ nhìn xem bờ môi của mình nuốt một chút nước bọt, cái ánh mắt kia, thậm chí để Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi một giây sau hắn liền sẽ đích thân lên tới.

Nhưng cuối cùng bọn hắn ai cũng không hề động, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng xoay về đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu một chút mình tự mình đa tình, làm sao cứ như vậy ngốc đâu, nhìn xem hiện tại, sát vách trống rỗng chỗ ngồi, mình cho tới bây giờ cũng chỉ là một người thôi.

Từ trong rạp chiếu phim ra đã sắp ba giờ sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu móc bóp ra, đần độn mà đối với bên trong kia tấm vé vào cửa khởi xướng ngốc, lại đột nhiên bị người va vào một phát, còn không có kịp phản ứng, trên tay túi tiền liền bị người cầm đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới thời gian này điểm hắn còn sẽ gặp phải tiểu thâu, nhưng thân thể so đầu óc phản ứng càng nhanh, mặc kệ không cố vấn liền đuổi theo, kỳ thật bên trong tiền mặt cũng không nhiều thậm chí ngay cả tấm chi phiếu kia thẻ hạn mức cũng không cao bao nhiêu, thế nhưng là kia tấm vé vào cửa, kia tấm vé vào cửa còn tại trong ví tiền.

Ung Thánh Hựu thể lực kỳ thật cũng không tốt, hắn cũng không biết mình khí lực từ nơi nào tới tại cái này hơn nửa đêm bên trong, đuổi theo tên trộm kia chạy ròng rã ba con phố còn bắt lấy hắn, tên trộm kia khả năng cũng là không có gặp qua khó như vậy vứt bỏ người đi, hùng hùng hổ hổ đem tiền bao ném về cho Ung Thánh Hựu, thừa dịp hắn không chú ý, đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh, liền chạy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có phòng bị, đặt mông ngồi trên đất, hồi tưởng đến trả cảm thấy lòng còn sợ hãi, nếu là người kia mang vũ khí, mình liền xong đời.

Ung Thánh Hựu bóp lấy ví tiền trong tay còn có tấm kia đã nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm lại còn hoàn chỉnh vé vào cửa, nhìn xem tủ kính tốt nhất cái kia quần áo lộn xộn còn một mặt chật vật mình, nghĩ đến cái kia quyết định muốn đem Khương Daniel quên lại mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều đang nghĩ lên hắn, thậm chí ngay cả cùng hắn có liên quan một tấm vé vào cửa đều sợ hãi mất đi chính mình. Rốt cục nhịn không được, tại cái này không có một ai trên đường cái, lên tiếng khóc rống lên.

Làm sao bây giờ a! Khương Daniel, ta thật vất vả mới cùng ngươi thân cận hơn, nhưng ngươi đối với ta lại vẫn luôn giống như là một cái khó thể thực hiện mục tiêu, ta thật nhìn không thấu, thậm chí ta cố gắng muốn đuổi theo bước tiến của ngươi nhưng vẫn là đuổi không kịp, kết quả cũng chỉ có thể dạng này ngồi khóc lên, vừa nghĩ tới ngươi muốn đi thích người khác, ta cũng sẽ khóc, thế nhưng là cho dù là dạng này, ta làm sao hay là như thế thích ngươi đâu.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là đi nhìn Khương Daniel buổi hòa nhạc, còn đẹp nói kỳ danh an ủi mình đây là hắn sau cùng cáo biệt.

Hắn về khách sạn rửa mặt một phen, thay đổi một thân đen, đội mũ cùng khẩu trang, tận lực để cho mình điệu thấp không có chút đáng chú ý nào, mặc dù một đống thiếu nữ bên trong, hắn một cái một mét tám hán tử, hay là rất rõ ràng.

Trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu đều là đứng tại múa trên đài người kia, tham gia buổi hòa nhạc cũng là ngồi khán đài, chen hố vị hay là lần đầu, hắn hiển nhiên đánh giá thấp mấy bọn đàn bà này truy tinh sức chiến đấu, không đến mười phút hắn liền bị chen lấn liên tục lùi về phía sau, may mắn buổi hòa nhạc rất kịp thời bắt đầu, sự chú ý của mọi người cũng chuyển dời đến sân khấu bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cũng chăm chú khóa chặt tại múa trên đài trên người của người kia, ba tháng không gặp, hắn tựa hồ vừa gầy, hàm dưới tuyến cũng rõ ràng hơn, theo vũ đạo động tác mồ hôi từ hắn chảy xuống xẹt qua cái cổ xương quai xanh lại không có vào trong áo sơ mi, gợi cảm phải không được.

Khương Daniel ca khúc đại đa số đều là tương đối kịch liệt vũ khúc, cho dù có trữ tình ca cũng sẽ có độ khó nhất định vũ đạo động tác, song lần này buổi hòa nhạc cuối cùng hắn lại ngoài ý muốn ôm cái ghita, ngồi tại sân khấu trung ương, mặc áo sơ mi trắng như cái tinh khiết sinh viên, hát lên có chút ngọt ngào tình ca.

"Kiss me

Hôm nay cũng giống giống như hôm qua

love me

Muốn nắm chặt tay của ta sao đừng buông tay sao

Từ cái này mộng đẹp tỉnh trước khi đến

Tại cái này tràn đầy mùi hương địa phương chúng ta

Không cách nào nói ra miệng

Trân tàng qua lời nói

········· "

Rõ ràng là vui sướng nhỏ tình ca, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đỏ cả vành mắt, hắn cảm thấy hắn hai ngày này nhất định là nước uống nhiều cho nên cần thay cũ đổi mới, không phải làm sao luôn muốn khóc đâu, trên đài Khương Daniel hát phải một mặt thâm tình, xem xét liền để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn là có người thích đi.

Không biết là ai may mắn như vậy đâu, ta thật đúng là đố kị chết nữa nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, không nghĩ để người khác nhìn thấy mình nét mặt bây giờ, lại bị bên cạnh máy ảnh DSL máy ảnh đánh rụng mũ lưỡi trai, quá nhiều người tại như thế chen chúc tình huống dưới, hắn căn bản không có cách nào cúi người đem mũ nhặt lên, chỉ có thể lựa chọn từ bỏ.

Hắn lần nữa ngẩng đầu thời điểm, trong đám người lại rối loạn tưng bừng, sát vách muội tử giống phát hiện cái gì, nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn nhìn, gan lớn điểm thậm chí trực tiếp liền hỏi hắn có phải là Ung Thánh Hựu, dọa đến hắn vội vàng khoát tay phủ nhận, để mọi người đem lực chú ý đặt ở sân khấu bên trên.

Buổi hòa nhạc sợ là không có cách nào xem tiếp đi, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trối chết, lại không hề rời đi, hắn liền đứng tại trận quán trên quảng trường, xoát lấy thôi đặc, quả nhiên hắn đi xem buổi hòa nhạc tin tức, không đến hai phút liền bị phát ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức có loại bị bắt bao cảm giác.

Điện thoại điên cuồng chấn động, cái kia mình ba tháng qua đều chưa hồi phục qua người lại phát tới tin tức

"Ca ngươi đến đúng hay không "

"Ngươi đừng đi "

"Không muốn không để ý tới ta "

"A3 lối ra chờ ta một chút "

"Có đồ vật cho ngươi xem, thật "

"Chớ đi, ta có rất trọng yếu muốn nói "

Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng một trận xoắn xuýt, cuối cùng vẫn là hồi phục một cái ân, ngoan ngoãn đi đếnA3 lối đi ra chờ lấy.

Hắn loay hoay ngón tay của mình, bất an số trên mặt đất cục gạch, tự hỏi chờ chút Khương Daniel lúc đi ra mình phải làm ra cái dạng gì phản ứng.

Nhưng mà qua nửa giờ, Khương Daniel vẫn là không có ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, có lẽ hắn lại quên đi, mình như thế chờ lấy thật là ngốc, quay người liền muốn rời đi, điện thoại lại vang lên.

Ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngẩng đầu, nhìn bên phải màn hình lớn "

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm di động quay đầu, một mảnh đen kịt màn hình phát sáng lên

\- ngươi để ta đối tương lai có chỗ chờ mong

\- có đúng không, trùng hợp như vậy, ngươi với ta mà nói cũng là đâu

\- lại chưa từng xuất hiện tại ta ngày mai bên trong

\- đó là bởi vì ngươi là tương lai của ta

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm di động trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì, hắn cứ như vậy chỉ ngây ngốc mà nhìn xem màn hình lớn, mũi chua chua, nước mắt liền chảy xuống.

Mà Khương Daniel, liền đứng quảng trường đối diện, cầm cái điện thoại, hướng hắn cười đến một mặt ngây thơ xán lạn, tựa như bọn hắn mới gặp thời điểm đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel cũng không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ khóc, vội vàng đem điện thoại treo, chạy tới liền đem người ôm vào trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trong ngực liều mạng giãy dụa lấy, thậm chí hung hăng chùy hắn mấy quyền

"Con mẹ nó ngươi có ý tứ gì" Ung Thánh Hựu mở to cái hồng hồng con thỏ mắt hung hăng trừng mắt Khương Daniel

"Không đủ rõ ràng sao? Ta thích ngươi a!"

"Ngươi không phải ra mắt sao? Không là mẹ ngươi muốn ngươi tìm đối tượng sao?"

"Ta đối tượng chính là ngươi a, lúc trước nói như vậy, là nghĩ thăm dò một chút phản ứng của ngươi, ai biết ca phản ứng như thế lớn, trực tiếp không để ý tới ta, một hơi bay nước Anh a."

"Thế nhưng là làm sao ngươi biết do ta viết đồ vật?"

"Kia đại khái chính là duyên phận đi, ngươi đi cửa tiệm kia, ta so ngươi sớm ngày đi, cùng ngươi họa đồng dạng đồ án, kết quả ta sáng nay đi ngang qua thời điểm chủ cửa hàng liền lôi kéo ta nói chuyện này, ta xem xét liền nhận ra ca chữ viết nha."

"Vậy ta nếu là không đến buổi hòa nhạc ngươi cái này màn hình làm sao bây giờ?"

"Đem ngươi bắt tới "

Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, đem mình vùi vào Khương Daniel trong ngực

"Niel a, ta không phải đang nằm mơ chứ "

"Không phải, nằm mơ là ta, ba năm trước đây thời điểm liền nghĩ dạng này ôm ngươi, lần kia tại rạp chiếu phim thời điểm liền nghĩ thân ngươi,, mỗi lần dắt tay của ngươi kỳ thật đều không nghĩ buông ra, mỗi lần nhìn thấy ngươi đều không nghĩ để ngươi rời đi, rõ ràng là ngay thẳng tính cách ta gặp được ngươi liền biến phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí, ta thật là kẻ hèn nhát đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nâng lên Khương Daniel mặt, ấn xuống một nụ hôn

"Không đúng, đồ hèn nhát là ta "

Tha hương nơi đất khách quê người tựa hồ cũng không có gì không tốt nha, lại chua xót thầm mến chỉ cần hạt giống có thể nở hoa kết trái, chịu những cái kia ủy khuất lại đáng là gì đâu?

Cô độc bản thân cũng là yêu nhất ý vị thâm trường tặng phẩm đi, chỉ cần cái này dài dằng dặc cô độc phía sau là ngươi, mắc cạn kia một chút lại có làm sao đâu?

Thầm mến cũng tốt, minh luyến cũng tốt, tình yêu thứ này, chỉ cần lưỡng tình tương duyệt, quả lại chính là diệu a!


	113. Chapter 113

【 Dan Ung 】 bí mật yêu đương

* nói ngắn đánh một chút lấy đánh lấy lại 4k+

* cùng Micky trò chuyện một chút liền ra sản phẩm

* hiện cõng kéo dài (đại khái chính là không có đường cũng phải chơi liều! ! ! )

1#

Lạnh như băng nước muối sinh lí thuận mạch máu lưu vào thân thể thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được rùng mình một cái.

Một bên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn hắn cái dạng này, thở dài, nhận mệnh đem bên ngoài bao cởi ra cho hắn phủ thêm "Cho nên nói nha, hảo hảo làm cái gì bí mật yêu đương, chơi băng đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên trĩu nặng mí mắt, nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một chút, xem như cho cái đáp lại. Cho nên nói đâu, là tại sao phải bắt đầu trận này bí mật yêu đương?

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ đã hơn nửa năm, giận dỗi thời điểm có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, mà lại đại bộ phận thời điểm đều chỉ là tiểu đả tiểu nháo, dỗ dành dỗ dành liền tốt, thế nhưng là lần này, hắn lại không có chỗ xuống tay.

Đến cùng là nơi nào sai đây?

Có lẽ ngay từ đầu liền không nên chơi bí mật yêu đương đi.

2#

Lễ tình nhân ngày đó Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia liền hẹn xong muốn vụng trộm chạy đến Nam Sơn tháp nhìn cảnh đêm, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thích nhiều người như vậy địa phương, nhưng vẫn là không chịu nổi ngày tết nhỏ sữa chó nũng nịu, gật gật đầu cũng liền đáp ứng.

Lúc đầu đều mặc quần áo tử tế dự định muốn ra cửa, đột nhiên hành trình lại xáo trộn hai người kế hoạch, không thể không ngồi lên xe van chạy tới công diễn hiện trường, chỉ là Khương Daniel còn ở bên cạnh nói liên miên lải nhải "A, lại không thể cùng ca ca ra ngoài, bọn hắn đều nói Nam Sơn cảnh đêm rất đẹp, cùng một chỗ người nhất định phải đi một lần nhìn đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ cười cười vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel tóc "Không sao, chúng ta còn có rất nhiều lần cơ hội. Mỹ hảo cảnh sắc rất nhiều, chúng ta không cần một lần tính xem hết."

Khương Daniel lúc đầu còn muốn nói gì, nhưng vẫn là chống cự không nổi Ung Thánh Hựu nét mặt tươi cười, chỉ là ủy khuất chép miệng, đem người kia tay kéo qua, cầm thật chặt.

Công diễn kết thúc không tính là muộn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại nấc thang bên cạnh một bên cười vừa cùng đám fan hâm mộ cáo biệt, ánh mắt lại không khỏi bị bên cạnh cái kia nhảy nhót lấy đại cẩu chó hấp dẫn, người này vốn là như vậy, tựa hồ có vô hạn sức sống, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, nhìn xem hắn quấn bên sân chạy một vòng, nhìn xem hắn vẫy tay so với ái tâm, lại nhìn xem hắn đột nhiên về đầu, hướng mình chạy tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút giang hai tay, cho là hắn muốn ôm, nhưng mà lại không phải, gần, cũng liền chỉ còn lại mấy mét khoảng cách, nhưng Khương Daniel nhưng không có muốn giảm tốc ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn đột nhiên liền bị cầm, mặc dù chỉ là dắt dừng tay cổ tay, nhưng mà da thịt gần sát truyền đến tiếng tim đập nhưng vẫn là để ý cười tại Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng lan tràn đến trên mặt, đáy mắt cũng nổi lên không cầm được ôn nhu.

Khương Daniel cũng không có tại ngắn ngủi đụng vào sau buông tay ra, mà là một thanh đem người kéo lên, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không kịp phản ứng, liền bị dắt về sau đài chạy tới.

"Niel a, đi đâu?"

Lôi kéo tay không có buông ra, chỉ là đổi vị trí, hướng kéo dài xuống, đầu ngón tay chạm nhau, mười ngón khấu chặt.

"Nam Sơn a, cái giờ này, thổi cái gió đoán chừng còn là đến kịp, ca mang giấy lái xe sao?" Hăng hái thiếu niên quay đầu, cười đến nở hoa, phảng phất tại nói gì đó chuyện đương nhiên

Quả nhiên vẫn là không cách nào cự tuyệt, hai người lén lút đổi quần áo, liền lấy người đại diện ca ca chìa khóa xe, một đường phi nước đại đến Nam Sơn.

Đêm dài, người không có mấy cái, ngược lại là không có bị nhận ra buồn rầu.

Khương Daniel không biết nơi nào đến thể lực, một hơi liền bò lên đỉnh núi, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể thở hồng hộc theo ở phía sau.

"Ngươi chậm một chút, ngươi là nghĩ mệt chết ta, khác tìm tân hoan sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ đầu gối, từng ngụm từng ngụm thở phì phò

Khương Daniel vẩy vẩy tóc cắt ngang trán, cười, đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, đỡ dậy hắn "Ca đang nói bậy bạ gì đó đâu, ta đi đâu tìm một cái khác đối ta tốt như vậy người đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chung quanh một chút, xác nhận một chút nguyệt hắc phong cao, bốn bề vắng lặng sự thật sau liền đưa tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cổ, có chút chèn chèn chân, hôn một chút Khương Daniel khóe miệng, chạm đến là thôi, lại lập tức buông tay ra chạy đi, cười đến mặt mày cong cong, rất giống một con ăn vụng đạt được meo.

Khương Daniel sờ sờ bị thân khóe miệng, lắc đầu, thật sự là cầm người này không có cách, cười cùng hắn đánh náo loạn lên.

Đùa giỡn một trận, hai người đều mệt mỏi, dứt khoát liền một người một bên nằm tại đỉnh núi trên ghế dài.

Có lẽ mặt trăng cũng là có cảm ứng đi, tại cái này giúp người hoàn thành ước vọng ban đêm cũng đặc biệt tròn, không có chút nào khuyết điểm dáng vẻ tản ra nhạt đạm kim quang càng làm cho người động tâm, tinh tinh cũng không có keo kiệt hào quang của mình, nhao nhao chạy ra, muốn nhìn trộm cái này đoàn tụ sum vầy thời khắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mặt qua nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, giống như là tâm linh cảm ứng, hắn cũng đúng lúc nghiêng đầu đến, lập tức liền tiến đụng vào hắn đôi mắt bên trong.

Thật tốt, hư ảo giống như là mộng.

Ta đưa tay liền có thể hái ngôi sao, nghiêng đầu chính là ngươi ôn nhu vô biên Ngân Hà.

Bọn hắn liền an tĩnh như vậy nhìn qua lẫn nhau, ai cũng không nói gì, tựa hồ là muốn đem giờ phút này trân tàng.

Đánh vỡ tĩnh mịch chính là một trận dồn dập chuông điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu từ bên người trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, không ngoài dự liệu truyền đến người đại diện tức hổn hển thanh âm

"Hai người các ngươi hơn nửa đêm lại lén lút chạy đi đâu rồi? Tranh thủ thời gian trở lại cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hi hi ha ha bồi tiếp không phải, quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel làm cái mặt quỷ, hai người cả sửa lại một chút quần áo trên người, liền đi trở về lái xe ký túc xá.

Trở lại túc xá thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cũng là có tật giật mình thế là thả nhẹ bước chân, nhưng vẫn là bị ở phòng khách ngồi người đại diện tóm gọm.

Người đại diện trừng hai người bọn họ một chút, chỉ để lại Ung Thánh Hựu, phất phất tay, liền để Khương Daniel đi vào

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi là ca ca, Niel không hiểu chuyện thì thôi, ngươi làm sao đi theo hắn hồ nháo đâu, mà lại công ty mặc dù có đẩy hai người các ngươi ý tứ, nhưng là các ngươi có phải hay không cũng đi được quá gần, chạm đến là thôi ngươi hiểu đi, ngươi là thông minh hài tử, không cần ta nói ngươi cũng hiểu ta nói cái gì ý tứ, trở về đi."

Đầy ngập nhiệt tình, bị vào đầu dội xuống một chậu nước lạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy hơi bước chân nặng nề về đến phòng, Khương Daniel còn ghé vào cạnh cửa muốn nhìn trộm đối thoại của bọn họ, lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ buồn bã ỉu xìu trở về.

Không khỏi đóng cửa lại từng thanh từng thanh người kéo vào trong ngực một mặt sốt ruột

"Người đại diện nói ca ca cái gì sao? Làm sao cái biểu tình này?"

Người trong ngực ngẩng đầu nhưng lại là một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười

"Không có a, nhưng là Niel a, chúng ta muốn hay không chơi một chút bí mật yêu đương?"

"Bí mật yêu đương?"

"Liền trang không quen là được rồi, không cảm thấy dạng này càng thú vị sao? Ai trước không giả bộ được ai liền thua, người thua đáp ứng đối phương một cái yêu cầu."

"Ừ" mặc dù không biết người ca ca này lại đánh ý định quỷ quái gì, nhưng vẫn là không có cự tuyệt, chỉ là nắm thật chặt ôm ấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel nhìn không thấy ôm sau quả thực là kéo ra tới một cái tiếu dung, kia đại khái chính là ta có thể nghĩ tới, biện pháp tốt nhất đi.

2#

Người đối không có thử qua đồ ăn cuối cùng sẽ có mới mẻ cảm giác, rõ ràng chỉ là không đem yêu đương sự thật bày lên mặt đài, đem những cái kia nhỏ bé vi diệu quan tâm đều giấu ở ống kính hạ mà thôi, ngược lại quả thực là cho hai người chơi ra một loại yêu đương vụng trộm cảm giác.

Tại ống kính nhìn không thấy địa phương, Khương Daniel từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đi qua, người kia ngay từ đầu giãy dụa hai lần, nhìn một chút xác nhận không có ống kính về sau, liền đặt mông ngồi tại Khương Daniel trên đùi.

Khương Daniel thuận thế vòng bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu eo, lặng lẽ bấm một cái, thật là quá gầy "Ca, vừa mới chưa ăn no đi, ta nhìn trong hộp cơm của các ngươi một điểm thịt đều không có" lén lén lút lút từ dưới chỗ ngồi móc ra một cái hộp "Ta vụng trộm kẹp một chút ra, thứ nhất hộp cơm nhiều lắm, ta cùng Hữu Trấn cũng ăn không hết "

Ung Thánh Hựu bấm một cái Khương Daniel mặt biểu thị đối với hắn tán thưởng, liền mở ra hộp cơm ăn như hổ đói

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn cái dạng này, không khỏi bĩu trách móc "Cho nên nói tại sao phải bí mật yêu đương nha, không phải ta liền có thể quang minh chính đại tuyển ca ca, cùng ca ca cùng một chỗ ăn a "

"Ai nha, chúng ta Niel, sẽ đau lòng người, ca ca thật vui mừng" loạn xạ vò một trận lông chó, giả vờ như một bộ được như ý bộ dáng "Ai nha, Patrick xi, đây là không nín được, muốn nhận thua sao?"

Lòng háo thắng tại quấy phá, ngoài miệng làm sao lại nhận thua "Làm sao lại thế, Ung cái mông xi mới là đâu, tiếp tục như vậy muốn đói bụng nữa nha!"

"Dạng này a, thế nhưng là chúng ta Patrick không phải không nỡ sao?"

"Đúng vậy a, thế nhưng là ta lại không nỡ, Ung cái mông xi tựa hồ cũng không phải rất để ý a "

"Patrick xi nhân khí cao như vậy, sẽ còn để ý ta một cái ăn cơm hộp sao?"

"Úc? Ung cái mông xi là đang ghen phải không?"

"Làm sao lại thế, chúng ta lại không quen."

Ôm ấp nháy mắt rơi vào khoảng không, người trong ngực, giảo hoạt cười một tiếng, liền nhanh như chớp chạy, hắn vốn là như vậy, ngẫu nhiên cảm thấy tựa hồ rất xa, bắt cũng bắt không được, thậm chí không biết, trong lòng của hắn đang suy nghĩ gì.

3#

Sinh bệnh kỳ thật cũng không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài ý liệu sự tình, thiếu thốn giấc ngủ, siêu phụ tải công việc, vốn là không có mấy lượng thịt thân thể, quả nhiên vẫn là chịu không được, kỳ thật trước lúc này liền có một chút báo hiệu, chỉ là hắn một chút cũng không có để ý, kết quả liền dẫn đến hiện tại kết quả.

Hắn lúc đầu cho là mình còn có thể chống đỡ một đoạn thời gian, kết quả trở về kia ngày sau liền ngã hạ, nhìn xem Khương Daniel mặt đen thui đứng tại bên giường thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, hướng trong chăn rụt rụt.

"Cho nên ca đến cùng khi ta là cái gì của ngươi a, không thoải mái liền sớm một chút nói a, tại sao phải mình quyết chống đâu? Ta không phải bạn trai của ngươi phải không? Ngươi sinh bệnh ta thế mà không có chút nào rõ ràng cái này tính là gì a?"

Biết là mình đuối lý, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay, lôi kéo bên giường người kia "Ta sai nha, đừng nóng giận "

Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên nghiêm túc căn bản không ăn cái này một bao "Đây không phải đúng sai vấn đề a, là ca ca có hay không tín nhiệm vấn đề của ta a, rõ ràng ta hẳn là cái kia ngươi có thể ỷ lại người a."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc hôn trầm trầm một mảnh hỗn độn lập tức cũng tìm không thấy lí do thoái thác, kết quả liền tuyển cái kia xấu nhất tuyển hạng "Chúng ta không phải tại bí mật yêu đương mà "

"Cho nên? Bí mật yêu đương chính là của ngươi hết thảy ta đều không thể biết sao? Ca ca đến cùng coi ta là thành cái gì đâu? Ta là bạn trai ngươi a."

Khương Daniel một mạch đem mình muốn nói nói xong, liền vung tay đi ra ngoài, lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu một người ổ ở trong chăn bên trong, vuốt vuốt cái mũi, ai, rốt cục vẫn là, chơi quá mức.

4#

Trên thân thể ốm đau thông qua truyền dịch uống thuốc liền có thể khỏi hẳn, nhưng trong lòng vết thương lại không có cách nào thông qua những này trị liệu. Lần kia cãi lộn về sau đã qua nhanh hơn một cái hai tháng, trong khoảng thời gian này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vô số lần nghĩ cố gắng lấy lòng qua, nhưng bởi vì hành trình hai người vốn là rất ít gặp mặt, thật vất vả gặp mặt đối phương thái độ nhưng vẫn là như thế, xa cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, nằm trên đồng cỏ, bên người truyền đến một loạt tiếng bước chân, Hà Thanh Vân tại bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống

"Nghĩ gì thế?"

"Không, liền thưởng thức một chút cái này thiên nhiên mỹ lệ cảnh đêm, dù sao chúng ta trở về liền không có cái này cảnh sắc."

Hà Thanh Vân quay đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút cũng không vạch trần "Rất nhanh liền trở về, qua đêm nay liền trở về, nhưng là nơi này bầu trời đêm tựa hồ tinh tinh không nhiều a."

"Ừm, dù sao ta xem qua so cái này càng đẹp" cùng hắn cùng một chỗ, nửa câu sau Ung Thánh Hựu không nói, đến ghi chép rừng cây cái tiết mục này cũng đã nhanh một tuần, nơi này côn trùng thật thật nhiều, ban đêm trời cũng rất đen, may mắn không phải là Khương Daniel đến, không phải liền hắn lá gan kia khẳng định phải dọa chết rồi.

Đầy trong đầu đều là hắn, cũng không biết hắn đang làm gì, thua liền thua đi, ta thật, nghĩ ngươi a, Patrick xi.

Rơi xuống đất thứ nhất khắc Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận điện thoại liền sốt ruột mở máy, tin tức kia một cột không ngoài dự liệu rỗng tuếch, nhưng vẫn là thất vọng, thật muốn chịu không được a.

Trở lại túc xá lúc sau đã rạng sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu rón rén đem đồ vật chỉnh lý tốt, xông vào phòng tắm đem mình rửa mặt một phen mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở cửa phòng ra.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng không có ngủ, chiến tranh lạnh tổn thương cho tới bây giờ đều không chỉ có một phương, cái này hơn một tháng qua, với hắn mà nói, cũng một ngày bằng một năm, hắn vô số lần nghĩ tới mềm lòng, nhưng lại hay là nhịn xuống, .

Ung Thánh Hựu quá mức quật cường, hắn luôn luôn quen thuộc cái gì đều một người gánh, muốn để hắn buông xuống phòng bị cũng không phải là chuyện dễ dàng, nếu như chỉ là bằng hữu, hắn đương nhiên có thể chứa làm không hiểu dáng vẻ, cũng không đi quản. Thế nhưng là đứng tại bạn trai trên lập trường, hắn không cách nào đối với hắn những chuyện này bỏ đi không để ý tới, hắn cảm thấy yêu nhau nên cùng đi gánh chịu.

Ngoài miệng nói không lo lắng, kỳ thật trong lòng lo lắng muốn chết, biết hắn muốn trở về, vẫn đổi mới chuyến bay, từ 12 điểm liền bắt đầu càng không ngừng đổi mới web page, muốn tìm ra fan hâm mộ đập tới về nước ảnh chụp, nhưng là thật nhìn thấy ảnh chụp thời điểm lại đau lòng không được, hắn đen còn gầy, vốn là trang giấy đồng dạng tiểu thân bản, xem ra càng thêm lung lay sắp đổ.

Là tay cầm cái cửa vặn vẹo thanh âm, Khương Daniel từng thanh từng thanh điện thoại nhét vào dưới cái gối, xoay người giả vờ như ngủ say dáng vẻ, trong bóng tối, người kia rón rén đi tới, nhưng không có bò lên trên giường của mình.

Chăn đắp xốc lên, ấm áp thân thể chen vào, từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt chôn ở Khương Daniel vai rộng bàng về sau, buồn buồn mở miệng

"Ta biết ngươi không ngủ, màn hình điện thoại di động vẫn sáng, chúng ta không náo có được hay không Niel, là ta thua."

Khương Daniel trở mình, đem vòng người tại trong ngực, người này gầy đến, vòng tiến trong ngực xương cốt đều đập đến người đau nhức, cuối cùng vẫn là không đành lòng

"Ca, biết ngươi dạng này là phạm quy đi!"

"Ừm, thật xin lỗi, ngươi biết, ta cần thích ứng thời gian, ta quen thuộc một người khiêng, là ta không có cân nhắc đến cảm thụ của ngươi, cho nên chúng ta Niel, có thể tha thứ ta sao "

Người trong ngực ngẩng đầu, trong bóng tối chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn sáng lóng lánh con mắt

Khương Daniel đưa tay đẩy ra hắn trên trán toái phát "Vốn là không có sinh khí, đại khái cũng có đang giận mình không có bảo hộ ngươi, không có có trở thành ngươi dựa vào đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật tại Khương Daniel trong ngực tìm được thoải mái nhất vị trí "Ta thua, cho nên, nguyện vọng của ngươi là cái gì?"

"Đại khái chính là ca ca có thể thử nhiều dựa vào ta một chút, vui vẻ thời điểm không vui thời điểm cần an ủi thời điểm, vô loạn lúc nào đều có thể ngay lập tức nghĩ đến ta, ỷ lại lấy ta liền tốt "

"Ngươi dạng này sẽ đem ta làm hư ngươi biết a" Ung Thánh Hựu bấm một cái Khương Daniel bên cạnh eo

"Ta mình người ta không làm hư ai sủng" Khương Daniel đè xuống Ung Thánh Hựu làm loạn tay "Ca mới vừa từ rừng cây trở về cũng mệt mỏi, đừng làm rộn, lại nháo liền không để ngươi ngủ, hai tháng này ta nhưng là thật muốn nín hỏng."

Nghe vậy Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức ngậm miệng lại, chóp mũi là mùi vị quen thuộc, nỗi lòng lo lắng cũng yên ổn xuống dưới, mí mắt ngăn không được treo lên đỡ, cơ hồ là một nháy mắt liền tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Ngoài cửa sổ một vầng minh nguyệt vẫn như cũ cao cao cao tại không trung, tinh tinh mặc dù không nhiều, lại đem cái này đêm, kéo đến càng dài.


	114. Chapter 114

Sleep No More

Tại bài này thiết lập đến từ Đan Ni vợ lão sư yêu Insomnia, cảm tạ lão sư trao quyền. Tại chưa có xem chở Insomnia không ảnh hưởng đọc, ta chỉ là hiếu kì nếu như từ Daniel thị giác nhìn lại, cái này chính là cái tình tiết ra sao. # toàn thiên đại lượng trích dẫn Macbeth cũng cưỡng ép bắt chước Đan Ni vợ lão sư hành văn, như quả có thể để ngươi cảm thấy có nhìn một cái tương tự, vậy ta liền thỏa mãn. Tại nửa hiện cõng, nhân vật đều là lỗi của ta, bọn hắn không thuộc về ta, bọn hắn chỉ thuộc về kia

Đây.

Tại Daniel sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Mười mười mười mười mười

" Sleep no more! Macbeth does murder sleep! "

Mười mười mười mười mười

Khương Daniel gõ vang lầu chín ký túc xá duy nhất phòng đôi cửa. Rạng sáng sáu giờ tiếng đập cửa giống hô hấp đồng dạng hòa tan trong gió, lại nói tiếp yên tĩnh từ hành lang bên kia phiêu đãng mà tới, trực tiếp xuyên thấu Khương Daniel thân thể, như là một cái tràn ngập thở dài trọng kích.

Cái này trọng kích hiệu quả hiệu quả nhanh chóng, choáng đầu ù tai, nhịp tim qua nhanh, đầu ngón tay run lên, cái lưỡi hiện ra mùi máu tanh, thân thể mỗi cái khí quan đều tru lên cần nghỉ ngơi. Hắn chớp chớp mắt, ý đồ làm dịu ẩn hình thấu kính mang tới khô khốc, lại một trận nhãn trước biến đen, đưa tay đi lôi cuốn khung mới miễn cưỡng ổn định thân hình.

Hắn đem cái trán chống đỡ tại lạnh buốt trên ván cửa ý đồ để cho mình thanh tỉnh một chút, đã bất lực kế tính đến lần giấc ngủ là tại bao nhiêu giờ trước đó. Nghe trong phòng truyền đến "Là ai" đặt câu hỏi, há to miệng, phát hiện yết hầu khàn giọng phải không phát ra được cầu cứu thanh âm.

Hắn hai mắt nhắm lại, đủ để xuất hiện tại bất luận cái gì trước Phong Ảnh giống trang bị nghệ thuật triển bên trong mê muội phân dáng vẻ màu huyễn ảnh từ vực sâu chen chúc mà tới. A a, xem ra ta là trời sinh nghệ thuật gia đâu, hắn khổ bên trong làm vui nghĩ, đau đớn phối hợp đâm xuyên màng nhĩ, thế giới thành mơ hồ không rõ bạch tạp âm.

Tốt muốn nghỉ ngơi, rất muốn giấc ngủ, kia bện lên sầu lo loạn tia trong sạch giấc ngủ mang đến thường ngày tử vong, là cho mệt nhọc tâm linh tưởng thưởng tốt nhất.

Hắn cần muốn cái này, nhưng hắn giờ này khắc này càng cần hơn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhưng sự tình đến cùng vì sao lại biến thành dạng này.

+

Phát hiện từng Thánh Hựu mất ngủ là rất ngẫu nhiên một sự kiện.

Phân ký túc xá lúc Khương Daniel từ lại không phải tốt nhất bạn cùng phòng bạn trên giường, mài răng ngáy to nói chuyện hoang đường, hết lần này tới lần khác ngủ được hôn thiên ám địa gọi đều gọi không dậy, từ 202 lên mọi người liền đối với hắn chỉ sợ tránh chi không cùng. Tăng thêm mình hành trình lại nhiều lại bận bịu, rạng sáng trở về phòng ngủ là chuyện thường xảy ra. Cho nên hắn sớm mục tiêu khóa chặt phòng một người, yên tĩnh như gà ngồi ngay ngắn một bên, căn bản không có tham dự vào bạn cùng phòng tranh đoạt chiến bên trong. Ngươi tốt ta tốt mọi người tốt, Khương Daniel quả thực muốn vì chính mình quan tâm lưu hạ nước mắt.

"Daniel muốn không cần tiếp tục cùng ta ở cùng nhau?"

Hỏi cái này lời nói người vừa mới tại mọi người ồn ào đại loạn đấu bên trong cự tuyệt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bệnh thích sạch sẽ, cự tuyệt Hà Thanh Vân mặt màng, cự tuyệt Kim Tại Hoán ma âm xỏ lỗ tai, cự tuyệt chính tại lớn thân thể cần tốt đẹp giấc ngủ Lại Quan Lâm, giờ phút này vừa mỉm cười nhìn xem dồi lẫn nhau chiêu một bên ngồi xuống Khương Daniel bên người đặt câu hỏi phải hững hờ, tiện tay đem tiếp xuống một năm giấc ngủ hạnh phúc tùy ý người khác xử trí.

Mà Khương Daniel lại có thể làm gì chứ?

Cái gì quan tâm, cái gì giấc ngủ quen thuộc, cái gì phòng một người ở ưu việt điều kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hỏi hắn có nguyện ý hay không ngủ tiếp một gian phòng, Khương Daniel liền không có cái khác tuyển hạng.

Cho nên bọn họ trở thành bạn cùng phòng. Lần thứ năm.

Vì cái gì luôn luôn không có cách nào cự tuyệt người này a. Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, đứng tại trên bệ cửa sổ ngoan ngoãn treo lên người kia tự mình chọn lựa che nắng màn cửa."Nghĩ buổi sáng ngủ thêm một lát " phối hợp nhăn lại mắt xung quanh tiếu dung lại có uy lực khổng lồ như thế, đủ để chặt đứt nồi đồng núi nam hài đối ánh nắng khát vọng, đem căn phòng không lớn triệt để biến thành hút máu phòng tối, thật đúng là đừng nói, rất thích hợp chơi game.

Khương Daniel nhảy xuống bệ cửa sổ vuốt vuốt cái mũi, ngồi ở trên giường phát trận ngốc, ôm bút ký bản máy tính đi Phác thị huynh đệ gian phòng.

Trong tưởng tượng có chuyện kinh khủng gì chính đang đến gần, đi thẳng thiếu niên am hiểu nhất trực diện lưới bạo, chỉ là lần này vòng xoáy triết phục tại gió êm sóng lặng phía dưới, tùy thời chờ đợi tên là Khương Daniel con mồi sa lưới.

Thế là hắn nương tựa theo như dã thú cảnh giác, dẫn đầu chạy ra kia phiến ấm áp hải vực.

+

"Ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu ca cãi nhau rồi?"

Khó được ngày nghỉ nghiện net thiếu niên chém giết căn bản không có thời gian khái niệm, mệt mỏi liền tùy ý tại trên giường nghỉ ngơi một giờ, tỉnh lại lại là sinh long hoạt hổ hô to gọi nhỏ hảo hán một đầu. Phác Chí Huân tấc lấy mì tôm cái nĩa động tác trên tay chưa ngừng, bởi vậy thanh âm hàm hàm hồ hồ, thuận Microphone truyền đến Khương Daniel trong tai nhiều tầng sai lệch, để hắn cơ hồ cảm thấy mình sinh ra nghe nhầm.

"... Cãi nhau?" Hắn phân ra ánh mắt nhìn về phía tay trái cái khác đệ đệ. Phác Hữu Trấn đi tạm dừng nghỉ ngơi cho nên bọn hắn tận lực không phát ra âm thanh, chỉ có bàn phím con chuột cùng trò chơi âm thanh mạo xưng khiển trách lấy tai nghe, đơn điệu lại oanh liệt, càng làm nổi bật lên câu này tra hỏi thạch phá kinh thiên.

"Không có gì, ngươi Thiên Thiên không trở về phòng ngủ, Thánh Hựu ca gần nhất trạng thái cũng không tốt, ta lấy cho các ngươi cãi nhau."

Khương Daniel tay phải dừng lại, trên màn hình nhân vật tại mưa bom bão đạn bên trong đột nhiên chết cơ, còn như hắn lag một cái tiết chụp nhịp tim.

"Thánh Hựu ca trạng thái không tốt?"

Phác Chí Huân cái kia hắn một chút, không biết là bởi vì trò chơi hay là nguyên nhân khác, lời nói thấm thía bên trong mang mấy phần trách cứ.

"Ngươi cái này ca thực sự là... Xin nhờ quan tâm nhiều hơn quan tâm bạn cùng phòng của ngươi? Ngươi không phải rất chờ mong cùng Thánh Hựu ca một gian ký túc xá? Làm sao càng ỷ lại chúng ta nơi này không đi?"

"Ta rất chờ mong cùng Thánh Hựu ca một gian ký túc xá?"

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không nghĩ?"

Khương Daniel kết luận là ba giờ sáng thuốc mê ăn mòn thần kinh của hắn cùng huyết mạch, không nhưng hắn làm sao sẽ chỉ học lại mình không thể nào hiểu được câu chữ , mặc cho ngón tay không nghe đại não làm "Ai, thẳng đến thế giới biến thành đen trắng mới đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, tùy theo đến chậm bực bội đem con chuột tai mạch hết thảy quẳng trên bàn phát ra tiếng vang cực lớn.

Phác Hữu Trấn mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, chỉ thấy lớn tuổi người đẩy cửa rời đi bóng lưng, hắn nghi nghi ngờ nhìn về phía đồng niên thân cho nên.

"Daniel ca nói hắn muốn trở về phòng ngủ thay cái con chuột," Phác Chí Huân dụi dụi con mắt, cả lý lên trên bàn mì tôm hộp cùng giấy đóng gói: "Nhưng ta cảm thấy hắn cần nghỉ ngơi một chút

Mười mười mười mười mười

Hắn mở ra cửa phòng ngủ động tác vừa nhanh vừa vội, coi như đầu óc đã là một đoàn tương hồ, ưu tú động thái thị lực vẫn là để hắn không bỏ qua dưới giường bị vội vàng theo tắt màn hình điện thoại di động.

"

. . . Thánh Hựu ca?"

Nho nhỏ một đoàn chăn mền cái bóng nhuyễn động hai lần, tựa hồ là quay người tốt đối cổng.

"Chúng ta Niel trở về rồi?" Người kia hất lên chăn mền ngồi dậy, ngày ở giữa mặc sáng thanh tịnh thanh âm mang lên đêm khuya đặc hữu ẩm ướt ý, bị mỏi mệt cùng khát khô rèn luyện qua đi sinh ra mảnh tiểu nhân đâm, đâm vào Khương Daniel màng nhĩ bên trong đưa tới không chỉ là đau đớn.

"Thật có lỗi chiếm Niel vị trí a, ta cái này. . ."

"Không cần, một hồi liền đi. Trở về cầm con chuột, cái kia khó dùng. Ca làm sao còn không ngủ?" Hắn không có bật đèn, đi hướng giường hai tầng trên đường bị cái ghế run một cái, người kia, hộ mở đầu giường Tiểu Dạ đèn, Spider-Man ngoại hình, Khương Daniel yêu nhất, tia sáng trò chuyện thắng tại không, lại đủ để cho hắn thấy rõ lớn tuổi bạn cùng phòng một cái chớp mắt phức tạp biểu lộ.

"Cẩn thận một chút a... Dự bị con chuột ta nhớ được thu ở bên trái rút khuất bên trong, chính ngươi tìm một tìm." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đổ về trên gối đầu, chăn mền kéo đến rất cao che khuất hạ nửa gương mặt nhìn xem Khương Daniel càng đi càng gần, trong con mắt phản xạ có chút doanh doanh chỉ từ mê mang biến thành cảnh giác biến thành Khương Daniel, ". . . Ngươi làm gì?"

Khương Daniel tại đầu giường ngồi xổm xuống, đưa tay đóng lại Spider-Man đèn đêm, thế là người kia con mắt thành đen tối mặt biển duy nhất nguồn sáng.

"Ta hỏi ca, tại sao còn chưa ngủ?"

Hắn đem cái cằm khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu bên gối cùng hắn đối mặt, khoảng cách quá gần để hắn có thể nghe được kia trên thân người hương vị, bọn hắn dùng chung sữa tắm, giặt quần áo dịch, nước hoa lưu lại, khí tức không phân khác biệt. Đây không phải bọn hắn ngày bình thường sẽ có khoảng cách, nhưng bây giờ là ba giờ sáng, ba giờ sáng phát sinh hết thảy đều có thể được tha thứ, bị xem nhẹ, bị lãng quên.

Cho nên khi Thánh Hựu cũng không có né tránh ánh mắt hoặc lộ ra tiếu dung, giống hắn bình thường quen thuộc như thế . Hắn tỉ mỉ mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ánh mắt cơ hồ là lãnh đạm, lại làm cho Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy bị xào phải khát.

"Không có gì, ta ngủ không được." Trả lời bị chăn mền dao thành trầm muộn xa xôi tiếng vọng, không mang bất luận cái gì chập trùng, "Daniel đừng để Chí Huân cùng Hữu Trấn đợi lâu, nếu như có thể lời nói, cũng vẫn là muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút. Ngủ ngon."

Lớn tuổi người đơn phương kết thúc trận này đối thoại chặt đứt ánh mắt, nhắm mắt lại vụng về nghĩ muốn dẫn lấy chăn mền xoay người, lại bỗng nhiên bị chế trụ cái ót đoạt đi hô hấp.

Khương Daniel phát thệ mình căn bản không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn chỉ là ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu run nhè nhẹ lông mi rất đẹp, bờ môi khô khốc lại mềm mại, khí tức ngọt ngào thắng qua kẹo mềm, ngay cả dùng bên trên răng gặm cắn đều là nhất tự nhiên mà vậy phản ứng. Thẳng đến Thánh Hựu thà kiếm ghim đi đẩy bộ ngực của hắn, hắn mới phản ứng được hắn tại đối đồng đội làm lấy cái gì đại nghịch không đạo sự tình.

Nhưng đây là ba giờ sáng, hắn thở phì phò tách ra chút khoảng cách, nhìn chăm chú cặp kia kinh hoảng mất xử chí con mắt đẹp, ba giờ sáng bọn hắn không phải bọn hắn, logic sụp đổ, thần kinh trễ

Cùn, ý chí yếu kém đến chỉ có thể như là dã thú khuất phục bản năng làm việc, mà hắn từ trước đến nay vui với tuân theo bản tâm.

Thế là hắn mở miệng trước, thanh âm khàn giọng đến không thể nào phân biệt xen lẫn trong đó chính là thuộc về 23 tuổi xúc động, là kiềm chế đã lâu đói khát, hay là chút những vật khác:

"Vậy chúng ta không bằng làm một chút, có thể trợ giúp đến ca sự tình."

Mười mười mười mười mười

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất cũng không tính vui sướng.

Trong phòng ngủ không có an toàn bao cũng sẽ không chuẩn bị dầu bôi trơn. Khương Daniel tiện tay vớt chỉ hộ tay sương làm bôi trơn, không có gì khai thác kiên nhẫn, tiến vào thời điểm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn ở gối đầu bên trong, cõng cung thành một đầu thuốc màu đường vòng cung, hồ điệp xương cùng lưng bóng tối tham gia tạp trong đó, đột ngột phải chói mắt.

Hắn cúi người hôn lên nơi mắt nhìn thấy xương cốt vân da, cảm thụ được bị vô hạn phóng đại run rẩy cộng chấn, không biết là đến từ đối phương hay là mình.

Quá trình bên trong bọn hắn đều không có lên tiếng, kết thúc sau càng không biết nên nói cái gì. Khương Daniel trầm mặc rút khăn tay qua loa vì hai người làm sạch sẽ, đem giường trên gối đầu đệm chăn đều cầm xuống dưới, mình nằm bên ngoài bên cạnh từ phía sau lưng vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm nhận được áo gối bên trên ẩm ướt ý, do dự một chút, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hôn một chút trong ngực người phát xoáy.

Loại chuyện này đều làm qua, về sau đối với ca tốt một chút.

Nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh bên trong hắn nghĩ như vậy nắm chặt cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp tựa hồ là nhẹ nhàng, tần suất dẫn dắt tim của hắn đập, lâm vào không mộng đen ngọt hương.

Hắn phảng phất thật lâu không có ngủ qua như thế an ổn một đêm.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai lên được đã khuya, giường chiếu không nửa bên. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm giường trên ván giường mấy phần chuông tốt xác định tối hôm qua phát sinh không phải là mộng cảnh, bỗng nhiên đứng dậy xông ra phòng ngủ, người trong mộng đang ngồi ở phòng khách và Đại Huy cùng Trân Ánh cười nói cái gì.

"Sớm a, Daniel, chúng ta đang thương lượng giữa trưa kêu cái gì giao hàng, ngươi trùng hợp gặp phải sau cùng tự do danh ngạch."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung vĩnh viễn hoàn mỹ mà thân thiết, cùng tối hôm qua tại Khương Daniel dưới thân thút thít người không có nửa điểm tương tự. Khương Daniel quả thực yêu thảm vừa hận thảm hắn bộ này gợn sóng không kinh cảnh thái bình giả tạo dáng vẻ.

"Ta điểm mì sợi. Ca tối hôm qua ngủ ngon a?" Hắn tiếp hai chén nước ngồi vào bên cạnh bàn, thẳng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đẩy một chén cho hắn, cũng kéo ra một cái tiếu dung, thỏa mãn nhìn thấy đối phương vỡ ra nhỏ bé đường vân biểu lộ.

"Ta ngủ rất ngon." Diễn viên duy trì lấy ý cười, ánh mắt tràn ngập Khương Daniel đọc không hiểu cảm xúc, "Daniel ngủ được thế nào?"

"Nhờ ca phúc, ta cũng ngủ rất ngon." Khương Daniel uống một hớp nước lớn, lúc này mới làm dịu từ tối hôm qua bắt đầu khát, "Cho tới bây giờ không ngủ phải tốt như vậy qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh nhìn hắn một hồi, quay đầu cùng Lý Đại Huy đem thoại đề chuyển tới giao hàng điện thoại bên trên. Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn kẹp điện thoại di động đi hướng ban công bóng lưng, không xác định mình báo phục khoái cảm đến cùng phải hay không một loại khỏe mạnh tâm lý.

Vậy không bằng thử thêm vài lần.

Mất ngủ ban đêm thành hai người cộng đồng bí mật, bọn hắn chia sẻ giường chiếu, nước bọt, hô hấp cùng thân thể. Mấy lần qua đi Khương Daniel biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm khu vực, biết Ung Thánh Hựu bị thao hung ác liền sẽ phát ra mèo con đồng dạng thanh âm , bình thường đến trận thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ khóc nói không muốn van cầu ngươi, nhưng loại thời điểm này chỉ cần ngoan trứ tâm tiếp tục xuống dưới, mẫn cảm như hắn chỉ dựa vào đằng sau liền có thể phóng thích mấy lần.

Khương Daniel yêu cực Ung Thánh Hựu cao trào lúc dáng vẻ, gương mặt cùng hốc mắt đều là màu đỏ, ướt sũng, ánh mắt tan rã lại tại Khương Daniel trên mặt hội tụ tiêu điểm, ngón tay vô ý biết cào lấy lưng của hắn hoặc cánh tay, rất đau, để Khương Daniel có loại mình là thế giới bên trong duy nhất gỗ nổi ảo giác.

Có loại hắn yêu ảo giác của mình.

Bọn hắn rất ít hôn, nhưng Khương Daniel kiên trì kết thúc sau muốn ôm ngủ chung một chỗ. Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn mấy lần hắn khổng lồ hình thể, liền từ lấy hắn đi.

Tình ái là rất hao phí thể lực sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải thể lực tăng trưởng người, chỗ lấy cái này nhất thời hưng khởi hoang đường quan hệ lại một cách lạ kỳ đối với hắn hữu dụng, làm xong sau rất nhanh liền có thể ngủ thật say. Có đôi khi Khương Daniel nhìn xem trong ngực người ngủ nhan nghĩ đến, đến tột cùng là mình, hay là tình ái, hay là cả hai đều có, giúp Ung Thánh Hựu chữa khỏi mất ngủ?

Hắn muốn hỏi từng Thánh Hựu muốn một đáp án, nhưng hắn không dám hỏi.

Đây không phải một cái thích hợp đêm khuya đi suy nghĩ vấn đề, không để ý, dưới chân vực sâu liền vỡ ra cái khe hở, tùy thời chuẩn bị hủy diệt cùng thôn phệ. Thời gian cũng không cho hắn cùng bọn hắn cơ hội suy tính, trở về kỳ đến.

Mười mười mười mười mười

Trở về kỳ idol không có có sinh hoạt, càng không khả năng có sinh hoạt tình dục, dù là Khương Daniel tinh lực tràn đầy,35 giờ làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm về sau, trở lại phòng ngủ cũng chỉ thừa đi ngủ một cái ý niệm trong đầu.

Nhưng từng Thánh Hựu hay là ngủ không được.

"Ca đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Có khi hắn uống nước hoặc đi nhà xí, phát hiện người bên gối vẫn thanh tỉnh xoát điện thoại di động một

Đúng vậy, bọn hắn ăn ý bảo lưu lấy ngủ chung ở trên giường lớn thói quen —— loại này lúc sau hắn liền sẽ rút đi nho nhỏ màn hình ném sang một bên, cưỡng ép hôn lên lớn tuổi người bờ môi, thẳng đến thở hồng hộc mới tách ra, cái trán chống đỡ lấy cái trán, con mắt đối mắt, phảng phất như này như vậy về sau, trái tim cùng trái tim đều có thể càng thêm gần sát.

"Cùng Daniel dạng này nằm cùng một chỗ, kiểu gì cũng sẽ nghĩ rất nhiều."

Hắn nhớ mang máng mình lần thứ nhất đặt câu hỏi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời câu nói này. Mà hắn nói cái gì đâu?

"Ca cái gì đều không cần nghĩ." Hắn tút tút ồn ào oán trách, trấn an giống như thân thân ánh mắt của hắn, "Ca chính là nghĩ quá nhiều, chỉ thấy ta liền tốt."

Hắn không đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại liền ngủ mất. Ngày thứ hai vũ đạo trong luyện tập, từ trước đến nay là học sinh xuất sắc Ung Thánh Hựu sai bốn lần tẩu vị, sắc mặt kém đến đội trưởng đặc địa đến chiếu cố hắn có cần hay không nghỉ ngơi.

"Ta không sao, tối hôm qua không có quá ngủ ngon, thật có lỗi để mọi người lo lắng." Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cái kia cười đến thật xinh đẹp Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí phân một cái vừa vặn tiếu dung cho Khương Daniel, nhưng Khương Daniel bén nhạy phát giác được, có chuyện gì không giống.

Hai ngày sau Khương Daniel một mình hành trình kết thúc tại rạng sáng hai giờ, đẩy cửa ra không gặp người kia vì chính mình lưu đèn đêm để hắn kinh ngạc ba giây đồng hồ, một sự thật trì độn đánh tới —— Ung thánh không ở phòng ngủ.

Hắn quay người muốn đi gõ Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn cửa, lại sinh sinh thu hồi đặt ở chốt cửa bên trên tay.

Hắn trầm mặc ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon ngồi nửa đêm, nằm ở trên giường trợn tròn mắt qua xong hạ nửa đêm. Thẳng đến tám giờ sáng, bọn hắn cửa phòng bị mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm gối đầu cùng chăn mền đi đến.

"Niel sáng sớm tốt lành," hắn giống như là ngủ rất ngon, thanh âm tinh thần sung mãn còn mang theo ý cười, "Ta sáng nay có thể làm điểm tâm, chúng ta Niel muốn ăn cái gì?"

Người kia nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt đem chăn màn gối đệm an trí về trên giường của mình, không biết là vô tình hay là cố ý, không có nhìn Khương Daniel một chút. Đã lâu bực bội, phẫn nộ cùng ủy khuất bao phủ Khương Đan Ni ngươi, mà cả đêm chưa ngủ chết lặng tăng thêm chỗ có cảm xúc:

"Ngươi tối hôm qua đi nơi nào?"

Hắn không có ý thức được mình vô dụng kính ngữ, nhưng đối phương hẳn là bị ngữ khí của hắn giật nảy mình, trả lời đều trễ vài giây đồng hồ.

"Ta đi Huyền cùng Thanh Vân ca nơi đó tá túc một đêm, lớn tuổi người cúi người nhìn một chút sắc mặt của hắn, nhíu mày, "Ngươi là một đêm không ngủ a, hôm nay còn muốn. . ."

"Ngươi làm sao không cùng ta nói! ?" Khương Daniel thô lỗ đánh gãy sự quan tâm của hắn," ngươi biết ta có lo lắng nhiều a! ?"

"Niel tại ghi chép tiết mục, ta không tốt quấy rầy," Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào bên giường của hắn, hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, mặt mũi tràn đầy kiên nhẫn giống như là tại cùng tiểu bằng hữu giảng đạo lý, "Mà lại ngươi biết, ta tự mình một người ngủ không được."

Hắn nói đến vân đạm phong khinh, nghe vào mất ngủ cả đêm Khương Daniel trong tai, tất cả đều là chói tai tạp âm.

"Muộn? Cho nên ngươi tối hôm qua là cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là Hà Thanh Vân ngủ rồi? So với ta tốt dùng a? " lời mới vừa nói ra miệng Khương Daniel liền có chút hối hận, nhưng hắn chậm chạp đại não còn chưa tới phải cùng phân tích không đúng chỗ nào, từng Thánh Hựu sắc mặt liền lạnh xuống.

"Mất ngủ là vấn đề của chính ta," tại Khương Daniel nghĩ ra nói xin lỗi trước đó đối phương mở miệng trước, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói rất chậm, phảng phất đang cố gắng đè nén cái gì, "Ni ngươi không phải thuốc ngủ, cũng không phải giải dược."

"Ta không thể ỷ lại Niel, Niel luôn có không có ở đây thời điểm, ta cùng Niel làm bạn cùng phòng thời gian cũng chỉ thừa không đến một năm," sắc mặt của hắn cũng khó nhìn, nhưng nói ra hoàn toàn lý trí tỉnh táo đến bất cận nhân tình, "Ta cũng nên quen thuộc không có Niel thời gian."

"Hai người chúng ta bên trong, luôn có một người muốn tương lai."

+

Tại bọn hắn ôm nhau ngủ thời gian bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho hắn qua Macbeth cố sự.

"Ta có đôi khi cảm thấy mình giống Macbeth phu nhân," ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu hào hứng lạ thường cao, núp ở Khương Daniel trong ngực bởi vì nghĩ ra ví von rắc rắc cười không ngừng," mất ngủ, bệnh thích sạch sẽ, tố chất thần kinh, phạm phải tội ác, bởi vậy hoảng sợ không chịu nổi một ngày."

Khương Daniel cũng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ cười: Ta Macbeth phu nhân, theo ngài nói như vậy, ta không chính là tội ác ngập trời Macbeth.

"Ngươi là Macbeth," từng Thánh Hựu xoay người nhìn hắn, thần sắc thế mà mang hơn mấy phần nhận thật, "Macbeth thành quốc vương, Macbeth phu nhân bị tước đoạt giấc ngủ."

" sleep Ino more! Macbeth does murder sleep!"

" là ngươi, mưu sát giấc ngủ.

"Cho nên ngươi cũng phải chịu trách nhiệm," Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt lại cười phải nhảy dựng lên, ấm áp hô hấp cùng Khương Daniel hòa làm một thể, "Kill me, heal me. Ta mạch khắc bạch công tước, ta quốc vương bệ hạ."

Thế là hắn dùng hôn đi nhổ đi từng cọc từng cọc thâm căn cố đế u buồn, rơi kia viết tại đầu óc bên trên phiền não. Kia hôn là một loại khiến người quên mất hết thảy thơm ngọt dược tề, có thể đem kia chất đầy tại giữa ngực, trọng áp ở trong lòng tích độc quét dọn sạch sẽ.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy mỗi đêm triền miên chữa trị lấy lẫn nhau, giống như là đêm tối tội ác tay, che khuất bạch ban ngày ôn nhu con mắt.

Đây là bọn hắn cộng đồng phạm vào tội ác, thẳng đến một lần kia nói chuyện qua đi, hắn đồng phạm hào không lưu tình lựa chọn bứt ra rời đi.

Macbeth độc thân ngồi tại vương tọa bên trên, nhìn xem đột nhiên nam rừng cây đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên hướng hắn tiến lên, hay là tại một tuần sau rạng sáng sáu giờ, gõ vang lầu chín duy nhất phòng đôi cửa.

Giờ này khắc này hắn cần Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh hắn, thắng qua bất cứ chuyện gì.

Hà Thanh Vân đưa cho hắn mở cửa, thấy là hắn tựa hồ cũng không có rất kinh ngạc. Hắn chết lặng thần kinh đã hoàn toàn không để ý tới cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, thẳng tắp đi hướng giấc ngủ của hắn, giải dược của hắn, tội của hắn.

Hắn tình yêu.

Duy nhất đáng giá an ủi là Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt ngực của hắn, nhẹ nhàng thân thể an ổn dựa vào tại cánh tay của hắn, vô tri vô giác giống như là tìm về bởi vì Khương Daniel mà mất đi tất cả ngọt ngào mộng cảnh.

Bây giờ tại bát ngát nửa trên thế giới này, hết thảy sinh mệnh phảng phất đã chết đi, tội ác mộng cảnh nhiễu loạn lấy bình thản giấc ngủ, hắn ôm trong ngực hắn Macbeth phu nhân từng bước mà lên, về đến bọn hắn nhỏ bên trong tiểu thế giới, không có uổng phí ban ngày, không có ánh sáng, chỉ có hai người bọn họ gốc thấy không được thực vật tỏa sáng sinh trưởng tại một chỗ âm góc tối rơi, dây leo xoắn xuýt, liều chết triền miên.

Hắn trong đêm tối nhắm mắt lại, lại tại ban ngày bị tỉnh lại, người bên gối nhiệt liệt hôn lấy hắn, phảng phất là vận mệnh tam nữ vu ban cho lời tiên đoán của hắn cùng ảo tưởng, để hắn có dũng khí xem thường vận mệnh, nhổ khiển trách tử sinh, siêu việt hết thảy tình lý, sắp xếp vứt bỏ hết thảy lo nghĩ, chấp lấy hắn không có khả năng hi vọng.

Đêm tối vô luận như thế nào kéo dài, ban ngày rồi sẽ tới, Khương Daniel một mực như thế tin tưởng. Mà hắn hiện tại bắt đầu chán ghét ban ngày ánh nắng, chỉ nguyện thế giới này sớm một chút sụp đổ, đem hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau mai táng tại cái này góc tối, không có tử vong, không có thanh tỉnh

+

Kia sau một ngày hắn cùng hắn đạt thành dị dạng lại hoang đường ăn ý. Khương Daniel không có đi trình trong đêm, bọn hắn ôm, hôn, ân ái, giống mỗi một đối thân mật vô gian người yêu đồng dạng ôm nhau ngủ; phần này nhiệt độ sẽ không vì Khương Daniel trễ về rạng sáng giữ lại, cửa sau chờ đợi hắn chỉ còn lại băng lãnh cái giường đơn trải, cùng không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ toàn bộ ban đêm.

Thuốc ngủ vô dụng, cồn vô dụng, thêm mật ong sữa bò vô dụng, chỉ có khi Thánh Hựu, hắn chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cho nên hắn một lần lại một lần tại sáng sớm gõ vang lầu chín cửa phòng, ôm trong ngực hắn mất đi giấc ngủ đi qua dài dằng dặc cầu thang, tưởng tượng lấy trước đó tất cả thời gian bên trong, từng Thánh Hựu có phải là cũng là như thế này mở to khô cạn hai mắt, bị suy nghĩ phiền nhiễu, từ quá khứ nghĩ tới tương lai, cô độc du đãng trong hành lang, từ phiến phiến cửa sổ nhìn xem đèn đường dập tắt, ban ngày sáng lên.

"Ca lừa gạt ta, mất đi giấc ngủ không chỉ là Macbeth phu nhân," hắn tự mình lẩm bẩm, không biết trong ngực người phải chăng nghe được, "Từ ngày đó lên, Macbeth cũng rốt cuộc không ngủ qua, bởi vậy phát điên, nhìn thấy quỷ hồn cùng huyễn tượng."

"Ta cũng phát điên, bởi vì ca phát điên," rạng sáng yên tĩnh trống rỗng bên trong, ngay cả không có hồi âm tự bạch đều bị phóng đại thành thần đợi quanh quẩn, "Chỗ có nghĩ qua, không nghĩ tới sự tình tình, đều một mạch nhét vào trong đầu, điên cuồng phải một giây sau liền muốn bạo tạc."

"Ta không phải bọn hắn trong miệng God Daniel, ta cũng sẽ mệt mỏi, ta cũng sẽ biết sợ, ta cũng sẽ nghĩ từ bỏ."

"Ta rất mệt mỏi, luyện tập, tiết mục, trở về, sân khấu, fan hâm mộ chờ mong, còn có ca không từ nắm lấy tâm tư, những này đều để ta không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ."

"Ta rất sợ hãi, sợ hãi bị người phát hiện, sợ hãi ca không quan tâm ta, sợ hãi chỉ có ta một người tại nổi điên, cái này không công bằng." Hắn ủy khuất cực, hít mũi một cái nắm chặt tay cánh tay, "Nhưng ta không nghĩ từ bỏ ca, ca là được phái tới tra tấn ta quỷ hồn a? Ta bắt không đến ngươi, lại như cũ có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, chỉ có thể nhìn ngươi, nghĩ đến ngươi."

"Ta không giống hoàng Huyền thông minh như vậy, xưa nay không biết ca đang suy nghĩ gì. Nhưng nếu như có thể để ngươi nhiều ngủ yên một đêm, vậy ta nguyện ý gánh vác hai người phần phiền não.

"Ca không cần nghĩ quá nhiều, ta sẽ thử thay ca suy nghĩ, đi làm, chỉ cần là vì ca, ta không có chần chờ."

"Cho nên mời nói cho ta, Ung Thánh Hựu, mời nói cho ta," Khương Daniel thành kính hôn qua kia người trơn bóng cái trán, run rẩy lông mi, cùng gương mặt ướt sũng ba viên nốt ruồi, "Ngươi là không cũng đang nhìn ta, nghĩ đến ta?"

Có để tay lên hắn phần gáy, hôn cùng nước mắt như Thiên Khải giáng lâm.

+

Hắn đứng vào giờ phút này quay đầu nhìn rõ thời gian hạt giống, tự nhiên biết cái kia một viên sẽ trưởng thành, cái kia một viên sẽ không mọc thành. Busan trong đêm ván trượt nhấc lên, làm công thịt nướng cửa hàng bên trong bốc hơi lên khói,MIMO tạo hình sư trên tay màu hồng phấn nhuộm tóc tề, diễn truyền bá thất 101 đem ghế thứ 2 1 tấm,2 3 tấm tấm thẻ bên trong hắn lựa chọnGet gly, xã giao trên internet nhất thời xúc động thay đổi ảnh chân dung, sân khấu thu lúc xoa lên quần tây tay, đây hết thảy một cắt đẩy thao lấy hắn đi đến thời gian bây giờ điểm, mọi người xưng là, vận mệnh.

Vận mệnh khiến cho hắn trở thành quân vương, vận mệnh thay hắn tăng thêm vương miện, vận mệnh đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang cho hắn

Hắn cùng hắn hạt giống từ mới gặp một khắc liền bắt đầu dây dưa, mầm lá lẫn nhau chèo chống, vụn vặt lẫn nhau giao thoa, mở ra đóa hoa hướng về phía cùng một cái phương hướng, chia sẻ hấp thu riêng phần mình nuôi phân, kết xuống mỗi một khỏa trái cây, đều có đối phương cái bóng.

Sau đó hai khỏa thực vật phát hiện bọn hắn rốt cuộc không thể rời đi đối phương cũng không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng sáng, cái này niệm đầu để người bất an đến tuyệt vọng, nảy sinh càng nhiều điên cuồng chạc cây, khe hở ở giữa tất cả đều là che trời tế nhật không gặp sắc trời. Cũng may bọn hắn rốt cục thử đối lẫn nhau thẳng thắn, thẳng tiến không lùi phải mấy hồ muốn hướng thế giới tuyên chiến.

Hắn cùng hắn hợp lực mưu sát giấc ngủ, lại chữa trị mộng cảnh, ánh nắng mặc không thấu màn cửa chiếu không sáng bọn hắn tựa sát vào nhau nơi hẻo lánh, một phương này nho nhỏ giường chiếu là bọn hắn tị nạn đảo an toàn tinh, bọn hắn có thể cùng hữu tình người làm vui vẻ sự tình, chớ có hỏi duyên kiếp, không biết ngày đêm, từ cùng loại tình yêu đồ vật dã man sinh trưởng.

Tại hết thảy đến trước khi đến, bọn hắn còn có lẫn nhau, còn có thời gian.

Bọn hắn không còn mất đi giấc ngủ.

++END++

Bản đồ từ quá dàit AIchangle. com tự động tạo ra, nhưng không có nghĩa là tán thành nội dung của nó hoặc đứng trận


	115. *

【 Dan Ung 】 giới tính giống nhau như thế nào yêu đương

Sinh viên năm nhất Dan x bảo vệ sức khoẻ lão sư 【 giáo y 】 Ung

8000+ sổ thu chi

Có tuổi tác thao tác 18 tuổi x23 tuổi

Chúc dùng ăn vui sướng

Phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe cửa bị người nhẹ nhàng gõ một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp trên bàn hơi híp mắt lại liền kêu lên mời đến, vuốt vuốt tóc ưỡn thẳng sống lưng, đem bộ kia tượng trưng cho tri thức mắt kính gọng vàng đeo lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nghênh đón hắn hôm nay vị thứ nhất học sinh.

Kỳ thật phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe thanh rất lạnh, mặc dù hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều sẽ có học sinh đến dò xét cái nóng cầm cái thuốc cái gì, nhưng là lưu lại thời gian cũng rất ít. Bình thường đều là Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngồi phát ra ngốc, hoặc là nằm sấp trên bàn đi ngủ.

Cho nên kia đoạn thời kì đứt quãng không ngừng xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu, muốn quên lại không thể quên được.

Vị học sinh kia nhìn ra lão sư đang ngẩn người, nhẹ nhàng ho khan một tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên sau khi tỉnh lại ngượng ngùng đối với hắn cười cười, đẩy kia cặp mắt kiếng: "Vị bạn học này, có cái gì không thoải mái sao?"

"Ây... Kỳ thật không có... Cũng không tính... Chính là... Chính là... Ách..."

Khương Daniel gãi gãi đầu, có chút ngượng ngùng cúi đầu nhìn chân của mình nhọn, trắng nõn trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhiễm lên một vòng ửng đỏ.

"Làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem thanh niên khuôn mặt từ trắng chuyển đỏ, mặc dù muốn cười nhưng vẫn là nhịn xuống. Mắt thấy thanh niên mũi giày đều muốn bị hắn nhìn ra, bên mặt nhiệt độ đều muốn nấu chín sát vách tai nhọn nhọn, thanh niên nửa ngày hay là không nói ra cái như thế về sau.

"Không sao nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn cười cười, dài nhỏ hai mắt híp thành một đường, bên trong xen lẫn ôn nhu hướng Khương Daniel vung vãi vô tận bao dung cùng cổ vũ. Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng một cái, có chút khẩn trương, nhưng là tại lão sư ánh mắt thân thiết hạ, hắn hay là mở miệng.

Mười tám tuổi Khương Daniel có 180 thân cao, cằm thon thon, màu da trắng nõn, gợi cảm nốt ruồi cùng làm hắn kiêu ngạo cơ bụng.

Nhưng là mười tám tuổi Khương Daniel còn có một cái khó mà mở miệng bí mật.

Đó chính là hắn không có phân hoá.

Còn có chính là, phân hoá dự đoán kết quả, hắn rất có thể là cái beta hoặc là omega. Kỳ thật beta cũng còn tốt, nhưng nếu như là omega, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình nhất định sẽ tại phân hoá ngày đó thống khổ không thôi.

Hắn làm sao có thể là cái omega đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu thon dài ngón tay trắng nõn không tự giác gõ cái bàn, tu chỉnh qua đi mượt mà hiện ra màu hồng móng tay hấp dẫn Khương Daniel lực chú ý.

Lão sư tay thật là dễ nhìn...

Đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên dừng lại đánh, ngược lại chống đỡ quai hàm nghiêng đầu nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel, trong cặp mắt kia tràn ngập nghi hoặc: "Vì cái gì Daniel liền không thể là omega đâu?"

Khương Daniel lập tức sửng sốt, ngoài ý liệu vấn đề làm đầu óc của nàng vận chuyển phải đặc biệt chậm chạp, hắn ân a ách nửa ngày, tại lão sư nhìn chăm chú chậm rãi cúi đầu.

"Bởi vì ta dáng dấp... Liền... Liền rất không giống omega a... Mà lại... Cũng không người nào nguyện ý ôm? Ôm ta loại này omega đi..."

"Còn có chính là ta càng thích làm công kích phía kia."

Khương Daniel bổ sung một câu kia để Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để phá lên cười, hắn đứng lên cúi người vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel nhỏ vụn mái tóc màu đen, nhu thuận xúc cảm để hắn nhịn không được lại vò mấy lần.

"Chúng ta Niel, rất đáng yêu a!"

"Muốn làm phía trên cũng không tệ a, nhưng là nếu như là beta thậm chí nói omega, lại có cái gì đáng phải khổ sở đây này?"

"Ta đã từng thấy qua một mét tám mấy, ngô chính là còn cao hơn ngươi thế mạnh hơn omega, cũng đã gặp một mét sáu mấy không đến một mét bảy, nhu nhu nhược nhược alpha, còn có một lòng cho là mình là alpha cuối cùng lại biến thành omega người..."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng một câu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rớt xuống ngữ điệu để Khương Daniel tâm bỗng nhiên nhảy một cái, luôn cảm giác lão sư đang nói một cái cùng hắn quan hệ rất mật thiết người.

Nhưng không chờ hắn nghĩ càng nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy suy nghĩ của hắn:

"Thế nhưng là đến cùng là alpha, beta hay là omega, cùng bản thân ngươi người này có quan hệ gì đâu? Đây chỉ là thượng thiên quyết định một loại tính chinh, nếu như Daniel muốn làm phía trên, cũng không phải là không thể được."

Nói xong lời cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mập mờ cười cười, chớp chớp cặp kia để Khương Daniel có chút mê luyến con mắt, thấp giọng tại Khương Daniel bên tai thổ lộ ra có chút lời quá đáng: "Dùng ức chế tề, đem một người khác trói lại, ai biết ngươi là omega hay là beta đâu?"

Vừa nói xong cũng trông thấy Khương Daniel một mặt bộ dáng khiếp sợ, con ngươi đều bỗng nhiên địa chấn, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng cười một tiếng, nhưng ngoài mặt vẫn là hối hận chụp chụp đầu của mình, lắc đầu: "A nha a nha, ta sao có thể đem loại lời này nói cho ngươi đâu. Khụ khụ, kỳ thật ta muốn nói là, không nên quá để ý ánh mắt của người khác, dạng này sống được quá cực khổ."

Vừa nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu định đồng hồ báo thức liền tích tích tích tích vang lên, hắn lớn bước một bước đến trên bàn cầm lấy đồng hồ báo thức nhấn xuống dưới, đáng ghét đồng hồ báo thức âm thanh liền dừng hết, quay người trông thấy Khương Daniel bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi, hắn dùng tay khoa tay một cái "Im lặng" thủ thế.

"Xuỵt, lão sư thời gian làm việc đến rồi, có chuyện gì ngày mai lại tới tìm ta đi ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu khoát tay áo, muốn đem cái này cỡ lớn khuyển đuổi ra khỏi cửa, Khương Daniel lại lắc lắc sau lưng cái đuôi, có chút ngượng ngùng hỏi: "Còn... Còn không biết lão sư tên gọi là gì."

"Bảng số phòng bên trên không phải có chữ sao? Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu Ung, Ung Thánh Hựu thánh, Ung Thánh Hựu phù hộ. Tốt tốt, tiểu hài tử mau trở lại ký túc xá, đại nhân ban đêm muốn bắt đầu~ "

Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt quen thuộc mập mờ biểu lộ, Khương Daniel đỏ mặt trốn giống như rời đi phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe.

"Trẻ tuổi thật tốt a."

Từ ngày đó sau Khương Daniel cũng không có việc gì liền hướng phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe chạy, có đôi khi vừa vặn đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ngủ người kia liền sẽ tức giận thuận tay từ ống đựng bút bên trong rút ra một cây bút ném hắn, nhưng cái này lại thế nào làm khó được đội bóng rổ bên trong một tay hảo thủ Khương Daniel đâu.

Bình thường đều là Khương Daniel vững vàng tiếp được bút sau ném về ban đầu vị trí, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ làm bộ hô hai tiếng, liền hô trường học đội cổ động viên bên trong nữ sinh kêu những lời kia.

"Khương Daniel rất đẹp trai!"

"Đại phát! Khương Daniel cũng quá lợi hại đi!"

Kiểu gì cũng sẽ chọc cho cỡ lớn khuyển lông đều nổ.

Đương nhiên cũng sẽ có khi thất thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này liền sẽ nắm lấy cơ hội hảo hảo chế giễu hắn dừng lại.

"Daniel, không thể làm như vậy được a."

"Daniel, ngươi đang làm gì? Tâm tư có thả ở trên đây sao?"

Khương Daniel đồng dạng đều là làm cái mặt quỷ cho Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười lên ha hả. Thú vị lão sư tăng thêm kỳ quái phù hợp Khương Daniel cười điểm, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy không ai giống Ung Thánh Hựu lão sư đồng dạng hợp tâm ý của hắn, ngầm sinh tình cảm giống hắn thích ăn kẹo mềm càng để lâu càng nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái thô thần kinh mẫu thai solo tự nhiên không có phát giác được, một chút thân mật hành vi cũng bị chính hắn tùy ý lừa gạt quá khứ.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu thế nhưng là hối hận ruột đều thanh.

Lại về sau Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là đối với mình thô thần kinh hài lòng cực kì.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàm chán nằm sấp trên bàn chuyển bút, bút bi từ ngón tay hắn khe hở bên trong bay nhanh xuyên qua, sau đó "Ba" một tiếng rơi tại trên mặt bàn.

Khương Daniel đã năm ngày không đến.

Theo đạo lý giảng hắn là không nên quan tâm như vậy một cái học sinh, nhưng Khương Daniel đến cho hắn cằn cỗi đã lâu tâm linh thổ nhưỡng vung xuống từng khỏa liên tục không ngừng giọt nước, mỗi một lần lượng cũng không nhiều, nhưng lạ thường hữu hiệu.

Ngay cả mình tốt nhất bạn bè cũng làm không được.

Thanh niên đặc hữu nhiệt tình để hắn nhớ tới quá khứ hắn, đã từng có như thế thời gian.

Nhưng hắn hôm nay, được chăng hay chớ.

Đồng dạng là vì thức tỉnh tính chinh mà khổ não người, hắn đã từng hận qua mình là cái omega sự thật, vì vội vã chứng minh mình cuối cùng phạm phải sai lầm lớn.

Hắn không nghĩ Khương Daniel đi hắn đi qua đường.

Quá khó.

Cho nên khi Khương Daniel đỉnh lấy mấy cái băng dán cá nhân xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lập tức đen mấy độ.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Không có... Không có..." Khương Daniel len lén liếc mặt đen lên Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt, cái kia "Cái gì" liền bị hắn ngạnh sinh sinh nuốt trở lại đi vào. Hắn sợ hắn nói thêm nữa mấy chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt liền muốn đen thành Quan Công.

Như thế cũng không tốt nhìn.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nại tính tình lại hỏi một lần, nhưng âm điệu lại cất cao mấy độ, Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm thấy sinh khí bộ dáng hù đến, đập nói lắp ba đem tất cả mọi chuyện đều nói ra.

Giải tân sinh là hệ bên trong đội bóng rổ rất xem trọng một hạng thi đấu sự tình, Khương Daniel là chủ lực vốn nghĩ hảo hảo đánh tựa như thi đấu, lại tại trong trận đấu bị người hung hăng đụng ngã, bị trật chân.

Người kia nghiêm chỉnh mà nói không tính trong trường học sinh, theo kia đội thuyết pháp chính là ngoại viện. Khương Daniel ở bên ngoài trường sân bóng rổ chạm qua hắn mấy lần, người kia là đánh đầu đường bóng rổ, đường đi dã cực kì.

Khương Daniel cùng hắn từng có mấy lần ma sát, nhưng như thế nào đi nữa hắn cũng không nghĩ tới người kia lại đột nhiên cho hắn hạ vấp, để hắn hung hăng ngã một phát, còn làm bị thương chân.

Mặc dù kia đội cầm thẻ vàng, nhưng là vậy thì đối với bọn họ căn bản không quan hệ đau khổ. Mà đối với nghệ thuật hệ đến nói, Khương Daniel thụ thương quả thực là không thể lớn hơn nữa tin tức xấu, vốn là không có mấy cái có thể đánh nam sinh, cho nên không ngoài dự liệu thua trận tranh tài.

Nhưng Khương Daniel không phục cực, hướng nam sinh kia hạ hung ác miệng, nói hắn sẽ chỉ dùng hạ lưu thủ đoạn thắng tranh tài. Sau đó hôm trước người kia liền mang theo mấy cái huynh đệ đến tìm Khương Daniel.

Còn tốt Khương Daniel vết thương ở chân gần như khỏi hẳn, chạy cũng nhanh, không phải cũng không phải là ở trên mặt thiếp mấy cái băng dán cá nhân sự tình, chỉ sợ người đều muốn tại nằm bệnh viện.

Khương Daniel sau khi nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu mặt triệt để âm trầm xuống, hắn từ trong túi lấy ra một điếu thuốc, nhóm lửa ngậm vào trong miệng, hướng phía Khương Daniel phun một điếu thuốc:

"Hun sao?"

Khương Daniel luống cuống xoa xoa đôi bàn tay, gật gật đầu.

"Vậy làm sao không né tránh?"

"Không có... Không có kịp phản ứng."

"Vậy ngươi phản xạ cung còn thật dài. Những người kia đánh ngươi, vì cái gì không tới tìm ta?"

Khương Daniel lúc này là triệt để mơ hồ, hắn cau mày gãi gãi đầu, không biết đụng phải địa phương nào đau đến "Tê" phải gọi một tiếng.

"Không có... Không... Không biết..."

"Ừm?"

"Sợ, sợ ngươi cũng bị đánh..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười một tiếng, từ miệng bên trong rút lấy thuốc lá ra theo tắt sau ném vào thùng rác, cầm sạch sẽ khăn mặt xoa xoa tay, đi đến rửa tay bồn trừ độc sạch sẽ sau đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel nói: "Lên giường."

"A?"

"A cái gì? Ta nhìn ngươi tổn thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận lườm hắn một cái, Khương Daniel nghe vậy ngoan ngoãn nằm tại trên giường, trong mắt chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu bay tới bay lui áo khoác trắng, kia cỗ chưa tán mùi thuốc lá theo Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần động tác vọt tới Khương Daniel trong lỗ mũi, ngày thường chán ghét loại vị đạo này hắn vậy mà cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mùi thuốc lá có một chút gợi cảm...

Ân... Một chút xíu...

"Làm gì ngẩn ra? Ta để ngươi quay người."

Ung Thánh Hựu một chưởng đập vào Khương Daniel trên đùi, híp mắt nhìn xem hắn, toàn thân tản ra một cỗ "Lão tử không dễ chọc" khí tức. Khương Daniel vội vàng chuyển thân, miệng bên trong không chỗ ở xin lỗi.

"Được rồi, ngậm miệng."

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel vết thương trên người xử lý sạch sẽ về sau, sắc trời đã có chút bất tỉnh tối. Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí liếc một cái ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn một chút ở một bên rửa tay Ung Thánh Hựu: "Lão sư... Lão sư không đi sao?"

"Ừm, ngươi đi trước đi."

"Úc, úc, tốt."

Mắt thấy Khương Daniel đi ra phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt ngược lại trở nên sắc bén mà nguy hiểm. Hắn đem trên trán toái phát vén lên, từ trong gương loáng thoáng trông thấy mình trước kia.

"Lấy bạo chế bạo sao, ta còn rất am hiểu."

Khương Daniel bước nhanh trên đường đi về nhà, hắn biết người kia sẽ không dễ dàng thả qua hắn, nhưng là bóng đêm muộn như vậy, bọn hắn hẳn là cũng sẽ không chờ lấy.

Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi.

Nhưng vừa mới chuyển nhập hẻm nhỏ đi không có mấy bước, đột nhiên xuất hiện kia một đống sắc mặt khó coi người, Khương Daniel biết, mình lúc này, là trốn không thoát.

Nhưng cái này cũng không ngăn cản hắn phản kích dục vọng.

Chỉ là lại thế nào phản kích cũng đánh không lại nhiều người như vậy, cuối cùng vẫn là bị người hung hăng đè xuống đất, người kia cầm lấy gậy gỗ liền nghĩ hướng Khương Daniel trên đùi đánh tới.

Nhắm mắt lại sau theo dự liệu đau đớn không có đánh tới, ngược lại là một tiếng vang trầm, sau đó chính là người kia hừ hừ tiếng kêu, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trước mặt hắn, cầm trong tay vừa mới nhặt lên gậy gỗ, bên miệng tiếu dung để người toàn thân phát run.

"Các ngươi, mười đánh một, rất đã đúng không."

Khương Daniel hồn hồn ngạc ngạc tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn kéo ra hẻm nhỏ, vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là quá... Quá điên cuồng, vung ra quyền chân có không thể coi thường lực lượng, thịt cùng thịt va chạm cũng hoàn toàn không rơi vào thế hạ phong, khóe mắt nhiễm lên lệ khí để hắn xem ra cùng ngày bình thường hoàn toàn khác biệt, nếu không phải trên mặt kia dễ thấy ba viên nốt ruồi, hắn đều muốn cảm thấy đây là Ung Thánh Hựu một cái khác huynh đệ.

Mà lại Khương Daniel còn không có giúp bao nhiêu bận bịu, những người kia liền một cái tiếp theo một cái đổ xuống.

Giải quyết xong đống kia người sau Ung Thánh Hựu cầm gậy gỗ hung hăng hướng trên tường gõ, ứng thanh mà đứt gậy gỗ bị ném ở những người kia trước mặt, hắn nhấc lên cái cằm lắc lắc bởi vì dùng sức quá độ mà có chút bủn rủn tay, lạnh lùng đảo qua đám người kia: "Nếu là có lần sau, các ngươi tuyệt đối sẽ không nằm sấp ở đây."

"Mà là nằm tại bệnh viện."

Ánh mắt quét đến cái kia cùng Khương Daniel phát sinh mâu thuẫn người, hắn không lưu tình chút nào một cước hung hăng đá vào kẻ đầu têu trên bụng, ngồi xổm xuống kéo lên tóc của hắn, biến mất bên miệng hắn tràn ra máu sau xát tại y phục của hắn bên trên: "Sẽ không chơi bóng rổ không quan hệ, sẽ không làm người, ta hôm nay liền thay thế cha mẹ ngươi hảo hảo dạy ngươi."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp mặt của người kia, âm lãnh ánh mắt từng tấc từng tấc cắt tại kia trên thân người, không lớn thanh âm tiếng vọng trong ngõ hẻm phá lệ khiếp người.

"Lão... Ca... Có thể..."

Khương Daniel giật giật tay áo của hắn, sợ hắn làm ra cái gì càng quá mức sự tình tới.

"Yên tâm, không chết được."

Đứng tại ngõ nhỏ bên ngoài Khương Daniel choáng choáng mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, lão sư của hắn thở dài: "Ngươi hôm nay cái dạng này là về không được ký túc xá, đến nhà ta ở mấy đêm rồi đi."

Khương Daniel thuận theo gật gật đầu, trong đầu còn thoáng hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đánh người hình tượng.

Lão sư như vậy, thật đẹp đến mức rất trí mạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mình ở chung cư không lớn, nhưng rất sạch sẽ, Khương Daniel hưng phấn trái nhìn một cái phải nhìn một cái, rất giống một con cỡ lớn khuyển. Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn bắt đến phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, để hắn hảo hảo nằm, cho hắn xử lý vết thương trên người.

Vết thương cũ chưa lành lại thêm mới tổn thương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bộ kia trắng nõn trên thân thể Thanh Thanh tử tử vết tích, trong lòng không khỏi níu lấy đau, so chính hắn thụ thương còn đau.

Hắn thở dài, rốt cuộc biết mình đối trước mắt tiểu thanh niên này là tình cảm gì, nhưng hắn không có ý định nói cho Khương Daniel.

Không cần thiết.

Rất quen thủ pháp đấm bóp để Khương Daniel hừ hừ vài tiếng, nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon đem đầu chôn ở gối ôm bên trong hàm hồ hỏi: "Lão nghĩ là tại Larry học a?"

"Ừm? Thật dễ nói chuyện."

Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn mà đem đầu lộ ra, lại hỏi một lần: "Lão sư là ở nơi nào học nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu thủ hạ động tác dừng một chút, nhưng mà lại làm bộ như không có việc gì tiếp tục cho thanh niên xoa bóp: "Nơi nào học? Ngươi lão sư tự học."

"Lão sư cái này —— a lợi hại sao?"

Khương Daniel lập tức lật người, nháy sáng lóng lánh con mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, một vấn đề không cẩn thận từ miệng bên trong chạy ra: "Vậy lão sư đánh nhau là ở nơi nào học a."

"Không nghĩ xoa bóp tính a."

"Ấn ấn theo, ta ngậm miệng."

Thật vất vả giày vò xong Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem Khương Daniel tiến đến tắm rửa, vừa tắm rửa xong Khương Daniel hào không kiêng kỵ mặc đồ lót liền ra, bóng loáng giọt nước nổi bật lên Khương Daniel dáng người càng thêm gợi cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt có chút đỏ, hắn lớn tiếng rống một câu: "Khương Daniel ngươi cái thằng ranh con cho ta mặc quần áo!"

Khương Daniel còn tại lau đầu đâu, bị Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng rống bị dọa cho phát sợ, nhưng trong lúc vô tình trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hồng hồng thính tai, hắn liền lên ý xấu.

Cố ý leo đến trên giường ôm lấy đơn bạc lão sư, Ung Thánh Hựu bị dọa đến cả người kém chút nổ, quan trọng hơn chính là, hắn giống như đụng phải Khương Daniel... Nơi đó...

Ngày... Một cái vừa thành niên lớn đến từng này làm gì...

Hắn giật ra Khương Daniel trừng phạt tính gõ gõ đầu của hắn, trên mặt một mảnh yên tĩnh: "Ngươi làm gì đâu, ta tắm rửa đi."

Nếu là hắn đi đến phòng tắm thời điểm khác biệt tay cùng chân liền tốt hơn rồi.

Nghe được Khương Daniel đột nhiên bộc phát tiếng cười, Ung Thánh Hựu hận hận nện một cái phòng tắm tường, cái này đáng chết niên kỉ hạ.

Lúc ngủ đợi đến, Khương Daniel tội nghiệp dắt chăn mền nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, sợ hắn đem mình tiến đến ngủ ghế sô pha.

"Lão sư, ta không muốn ngủ ghế sô pha, ghế sô pha tốt —— ngắn a, thật không thoải mái."

"Vậy ta ngủ."

"Lão sư ngày mai còn phải đi làm đâu, ngủ ghế sô pha tinh thần sẽ không tốt."

Bù không được đồ chó con năm lần bảy lượt nũng nịu, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là cùng hắn nằm tại trên một cái giường. Đây coi là che kín chăn mền thuần nói chuyện phiếm sao? Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng khinh bỉ một chút chính mình.

"Ta vẫn là muốn hỏi, lão sư đánh nhau là ở nơi nào học a."

Nằm xong trên giường tắt đèn về sau, Khương Daniel nói lên đề tài.

Nhưng đen nhánh gian phòng bên trong một mảnh trầm mặc.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lâu như vậy đều không mở miệng, Khương Daniel có chút sợ hãi, đập nói lắp ba bổ cứu: "Lão sư không muốn nói cũng không quan hệ."

"Ta trước đó là đánh quyền."

"Có lần trên lôi đài thất thủ kém chút đem người đánh chết rồi."

"Ngươi không phải hỏi ta xoa bóp ở nơi nào học sao, đánh quyền, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều biết một chút."

"Trong nhà có một chút bối cảnh, tăng thêm ta có y học cơ sở, kiểm tra chứng thành tới làm giáo y."

Sau đó lại là một mảnh khó nhịn trầm mặc.

"Có phải là bắt đầu sợ... Ngô..."

Thanh niên đột nhiên đè lại hắn đầu, đem bờ môi che ở trên môi của hắn. Độc thuộc về thanh niên hương vị đầy tràn Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ khoang miệng, từ bên trên bắn vọt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tỉnh đại não, để hắn trở nên mơ hồ.

Hắn vịn thanh niên bả vai từ bị động chuyển chủ động, dùng đầu lưỡi hung hăng dây dưa hắn, phát ra mập mờ tiếng nước.

"Ca, chia đều hóa xong, chúng ta liền ở cùng nhau được không."

Khương Daniel thành kính hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, chăm chú ôm lấy hắn.

Qua có chừng ba cái thế kỷ lâu như vậy, Khương Daniel rốt cục nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, cùng trái tim của hắn kia bịch bịch nhảy lên âm thanh, là Khương Daniel đã nghe qua tuyệt vời nhất nhạc khúc.

"Tốt, chờ ngươi phân hoá, chúng ta liền ở cùng nhau."

"Hồ nháo!"

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi là điên rồi sao? Vậy mà dự định cùng một cái chưa phân hóa hoàn toàn hài tử cùng một chỗ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cháy bỏng dắt trên bàn ăn khăn tay, ý thức được mình âm thanh lượng quá lớn sau thấp giọng nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một khối bò bít tết đưa vào vào trong miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhấm nuốt xong nuốt vào sau trấn an chụp chụp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay: "Không có ngươi nghĩ đến bết bát như vậy."

"Sợ là sẽ phải hỏng bét rất nhiều."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn nhuận tiếng nói bên trong mang lên mấy phần rõ rệt bất mãn, không biết có phải hay không là Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm di chuyển vấn đề, hắn cảm thấy hôm nay Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm chói tai cực kì, rất giống chỉ gọi bậy gà trống lớn.

"Nếu như hắn là beta làm sao bây giờ? Hắn căn bản không thể tiêu ký ngươi."

"Ta không cần bị tiêu ký."

"Ức chế tề phó có bao nhiêu tác dụng ngươi không phải không biết, ta cũng không muốn ngày nào tin tức tiêu đề chính là một lớn tuổi omega trên đường đột nhiên phát tình."

"Không nhọc ngài nhọc lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một chút, tiếp tục nhai nuốt lấy bò của hắn sắp xếp. Cái này bò bít tết, thật cứng rắn, khó ăn.

Hắn ghét nhất người khác lấy chính mình tính chinh nói sự tình.

"Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới hắn là omega làm sao bây giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục dừng lại nhấm nuốt bò của hắn sắp xếp.

"Hắn cũng sẽ giống như ngươi có phát tình kỳ, hai người các ngươi, phải dựa vào ức chế tề vượt qua quãng đời còn lại à."

"omega khó xử ta tin tưởng ngươi không phải không biết. Thánh Hựu, ta không phải cố ý làm khó dễ ngươi, chỉ là ngươi muốn bao nhiêu vì tự suy nghĩ một chút a... Còn có, ngươi cái kia học sinh."

"Hắn có thể giống như ngươi kiên trì nổi sao, mỗi lần phát tình đều dùng ức chế tề."

"Mà lại có chút ao tin tức tố là trời sinh lẫn nhau hấp dẫn, nếu như loại này xác suất nhỏ..."

Chói tai thanh âm đánh gãy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Ung Thánh Hựu ném đồ ăn trong tay, cầm khăn tay lau miệng: "Ta ăn no, ngươi từ từ ăn."

Nói xong đứng dậy liền đi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có ngăn lại hắn, hắn chỉ là dùng một loại đau lòng vừa bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi đơn bạc bóng lưng, trong lòng bị có nhiều thứ ép tới thở không nổi.

Hắn chỉ là không nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu trôi qua khổ.

Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu trước hai mươi tuổi nhân sinh, liền trôi qua quá khổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói hết thảy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đến hoàn toàn chính xác rất có đạo lý, cho nên hắn mới có thể thất thố ném bộ đồ ăn rời đi phòng ăn.

Hắn biết đến, tất cả khó xử cùng tệ nạn.

Hắn biết đến.

Hắn hẳn phải biết.

Cho nên hắn không nên.

Hắn đi không có mấy bước, liền ngồi xổm dưới ánh đèn đường, kềm nén không được nữa, không nhìn người qua đường ánh mắt kỳ quái ôm đầu gối ẩn nhẫn khóc lên.

Đây là hắn 20 tuổi về sau lần thứ nhất nghĩ như vậy đi muốn một vật, nhưng là không có cách nào.

Lần này không có người nào buộc hắn từ bỏ, là hắn không thể không từ bỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Daniel thẳng thắn hết thảy là tại hắn thương hoàn toàn tốt về sau, tiễn hắn về nhà cái kia buổi tối.

Bóng của bọn hắn kéo đến thật dài, bọn hắn khoảng cách cũng kéo đến thật dài.

Khương Daniel dừng bước lại nhìn không còn đi lên phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu, trong thanh âm mang theo vài tia không dễ dàng phát giác run rẩy:

"Cho nên đây chính là ngươi muốn nói cho ta biết sao? Thánh Hựu ca."

"Có phải hay không là ngươi gạt ta, nói một chút mà thôi, giống nữ sinh thăm dò bạn trai loại kia trò xiếc."

Khương Daniel thanh âm mang lên yếu ớt giọng nghẹn ngào, thanh âm của hắn không giống như là từ trong cổ họng phát ra tới, càng giống từ sâu trong đáy lòng phát ra rên rỉ.

Hắn cúi đầu không ngừng mà cọ xát lấy mũi giày của mình, nhìn chằm chặp nơi đó, cực giống Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất trông thấy hắn bộ dáng.

Nhưng vẫn là khác biệt, thời điểm đó Khương Daniel, là màu đỏ, là lửa nóng, nhưng là hiện tại Khương Daniel, là màu đen, là lạnh buốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được hướng phía trước đi vài bước, người kia lại quật cường xoay người, hay là cúi đầu, giọng buồn buồn trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đau không ngớt: "Nếu như đây là ca quyết định lời nói, ta tôn trọng."

"Nghĩa Kiện, Omega cùng Omega là không có kết quả tốt, Beta cùng Omega cũng thế."

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ tâm sắt đá, phảng phất không thuộc về hắn thanh âm xuyên qua giữa hai người đường đi, đến Khương Daniel trong tai.

"Thế nhưng là là ca nói cho ta a, là ca nói, tính chinh cùng ta người này, không có có quan hệ gì. Ca hiện đang vì cái gì lại muốn dùng loại này lí do thoái thác đến cự tuyệt ta?"

"Chẳng lẽ ca thích, không phải Khương Daniel, mà là thân là alpha Khương Daniel sao?"

"Thế nhưng là ta cũng không phải alpha a..."

Khương Daniel nước mắt rốt cục không nguyện ý lại treo tại nguyên chỗ, từng khỏa rơi xuống, hắn lau lau nước mắt giàn giụa, rất bình tĩnh xoay người nhìn về phía một mực trầm mặc Ung Thánh Hựu:

"Ta biết, ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel bóng lưng rời đi, cũng rốt cục nhịn không được bi ý, bụm mặt im lặng khóc lên. Bước chân của hắn, là giẫm băng lãnh trên sàn nhà, cũng từng bước một giẫm tại Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng băng lãnh trong lòng.

"Thật xin lỗi..."

Là hắn đem hết thảy nghĩ đến rất dễ dàng, khinh suất ưng thuận đối thanh niên lời hứa. Là lỗi của hắn.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu một lần cuối cùng đơn độc trông thấy Khương Daniel, nhưng không phải một lần cuối cùng.

Hắn vô tình hay cố ý tăng thêm đi thao trường đi dạo số lần, trông thấy thanh niên huy sái mồ hôi tùy ý chạy dáng vẻ, không khỏi cảm thấy an tâm. Nhưng nhìn đến hắn cùng những cái kia vì hắn cổ vũ động viên nữ sinh hỗ động, trong lòng lại lít nha lít nhít trải qua một cỗ ghen tuông.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel chưa từng có nhìn tới hắn.

Ngươi dạng này đây tính toán là cái gì đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhưng là hắn khống chế không nổi, hắn khống chế không nổi mình nghĩ xem thanh niên dục vọng, hắn khống chế không nổi mình nghĩ yêu thanh niên xúc động. Nhưng hắn lại khống chế lại lần nữa cùng thanh niên thổ lộ xúc động.

Người thật sự là kỳ quái sinh vật, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Hắn đã hủy đi một người, hắn không nghĩ lại hủy đi một người, vẫn là hắn yêu.

Hắn tiểu vương tử trong lúc vô tình đi tới hắn cằn cỗi tinh cầu, gieo hạt một đóa lại một đóa hoa hồng, thế nhưng là cái này khóa cằn cỗi tinh cầu vĩnh viễn sẽ không có đầy phiến hoa hồng vây quanh hắn.

Hắn hi vọng hắn tiểu vương tử, có thể ở tại một viên, xinh đẹp, tràn đầy hoa hồng mùi hương, sẽ không để cho hắn rơi nước mắt tinh cầu.

Mấy cái tuần lễ sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mệt mỏi nằm sấp trên bàn nghỉ ngơi, đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng đập cửa để hắn híp mắt, còn chưa tỉnh ngủ hắn tính tình có chút kém, buồn bực thanh âm nói câu: "Mời đến."

Nhìn thấy một cái ngoài ý liệu người.

Khương Daniel mở cửa sau thuận tay khóa lại.

"Daniel?"

"Ca, ta phân hoá kết quả ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi run rẩy, giương mắt lên nhìn xem hắn: "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Là Beta."

"Ca, ta là Beta."

"Ta hỏi một lần nữa, ca, muốn cùng là Beta ta, ở một chỗ sao?"

Khương Daniel cầm trong tay tờ đơn, đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu mặt bàn. Giống như là nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn, Khương Daniel, là cái chính cống beta.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút để lên bàn tờ đơn, lại nhìn một chút Khương Daniel. Trong đầu thoáng hiện qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt, còn có Khương Daniel cùng mình kinh lịch qua hình tượng.

Giống chính hắn nói như vậy, đi mẹ nhà hắn tính chinh đi.

Hắn không nghĩ lại để cho mình tiểu vương tử thút thít.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, cười đến híp mắt lại, nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu.

"Ta nguyện ý, ta nguyện ý cùng beta Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ, ta cũng nguyện ý cùng omega Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ, chỉ cần là Khương Daniel, ta đều nguyện ý."

Sau đó phát triển liền lộ ra phá lệ thuận lý thành chương.

Nhưng Khương Daniel lừa gạt hắn.

Tại ngay từ đầu tình ái Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết.

Nào có beta lại phát ra mãnh liệt như vậy tin tức tố hương vị, nồng đậm rượu đỏ vị để Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút chết chìm ở bên trong.

"Đây là cho ca trừng phạt."

"Cho ca khẩu thị tâm phi trừng phạt."

Khương Daniel hung hăng đỉnh hông rút ra đút vào, to lớn tính khí tiến một bước xông vào Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ trong miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu nơi khóe mắt làn da đều trở nên đỏ thẫm, theo Khương Daniel động tác hiện ra lệ quang. Cực giống ngoài cửa sổ kia mấy buộc không biết tên tiểu hoa tại nở rộ lúc dính đầy hạt sương dáng vẻ.

Thế nhưng là lão sư của hắn so hoa rất đẹp, mềm hơn.

"Lão sư, ngươi muốn ta bắn ở đâu?"

Đối người kia nhiều ngày đến tưởng niệm toàn diện phát tiết tại trận này tình ái bên trong, Khương Daniel bất tri bất giác trở nên ác liệt. Hắn ngón tay thon dài lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, nốt ruồi, cuối cùng đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ tươi trên môi.

"Miệng, trên mặt hay là sinh sản khang?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi run rẩy, trên mặt phát ra một vòng càng sâu đỏ ửng, cả người cơ hồ muốn chín mọng. Hắn đỡ lấy Khương Daniel tính khí hé miệng khiến cho nó từ mình ẩm ướt mềm trong miệng rời khỏi, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm tràn đầy dịch nhờn đầu, khàn giọng nói ra: "Niel nghĩ bắn ở nơi nào đều được."

Khương Daniel gặp qua ôn nhu Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt ngậm lấy một vũng xuân thủy, vô cùng nhu hòa. Cũng đã gặp ngoan lệ Ung Thánh Hựu, đâm người ánh mắt bên trong phát ra vô cùng băng lãnh ánh sáng, nói ra khiếp người lại dẫn chút vụn băng tử, làm cho lòng người sinh sợ hãi.

Nhưng là hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt tràn đầy tình dục, liền hô hấp đều tản ra mê người hương vị. Lột ra xác ngoài sau lộ ra Ung Thánh Hựu, tươi non hồng nhuận lại nhiều chất lỏng.

Hắn án lấy lão sư đầu thật sâu một đỉnh hông, tinh dịch tràn đầy bắn tại lão sư trong mồm, quá lớn xuất tinh lượng để có chút bạch trọc không kịp nuốt xuống liền tràn ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm tràn ra bạch trọc, lấy lòng nâng người lên ôm lấy Khương Daniel.

"Niel... Cho ta..."

Khương Daniel giật xuống Ung Thánh Hựu quần, nhưng không có đem kia cái áo bào trắng cởi, hắn thăm dò tính vươn vào một ngón tay, lại phát hiện nơi đó sớm đã một mảnh vũng bùn.

"Lão sư muốn cái gì tư thế, sau nhập có được hay không?"

Khương Daniel liếm láp lấy lão sư trắng nõn mượt mà vành tai, khéo léo hỏi đến lão sư ý kiến."Không... Không muốn sau... Ân a... Cứ như vậy... Dạng này..."

"Nghe lão sư."

Thăm dò tính đính vào đầu về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cũng không có cái gì khó chịu dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel liền bóp lấy lão sư eo nhất cổ tác khí hung hăng xâm nhập kia mềm ẩm ướt thông đạo.

"Không... Không muốn... Ách a... Quá... Quá sâu... Niel... Niel..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, bị xỏ xuyên mang tới to lớn khoái cảm kích thích toàn thân đều hiện ra tình dục đỏ, nước mắt nhịn không được từng khỏa lăn xuống, thấm ướt y phục của mình.

Đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong áo thun sau đã nhìn thấy kia hai viên điểm nhỏ đã run rẩy dựng đứng lên, Khương Daniel cười khẽ một tiếng: "Lão sư không phải rất thoải mái sao, núm vú đều đứng lên."

Hắn đem một bên ngậm vào trong miệng dùng đầu lưỡi đùa bỡn, lại cố ý vắng vẻ một bên khác. Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ trừng mắt nhìn, không tự giác ưỡn ngực: "Khác... Một bên khác... Cũng phải..."

"Muốn cái gì?"

"Núm vú... Một bên khác núm vú... Cũng phải... Cũng phải bị chơi... Ô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bôi nước mắt, đem Khương Daniel để tay tại mình một bên khác trên đầu vú, cầu khẩn mà nhìn mình học sinh.

Khương Daniel dùng tay đụng đụng kia đáng thương đồ chơi nhỏ, nhíu mày: "Vậy lão sư mình động."

Ung Thánh Hựu khó xử cúi đầu, nước mắt lại tại trong hốc mắt xoay một vòng, nhưng hắn hay là thuận theo dùng cánh tay chống đỡ mình, trên dưới rất động lên eo.

Nhưng không lớn cường độ căn bản thư giãn không được Ung Thánh Hựu đọng lại đã lâu dục vọng, hắn động mấy lần sau tội nghiệp mà nhìn xem dưới thân alpha, nhỏ giọng cầu xin tha thứ: "Niel... Niel... Động một cái..."

"Cầu người là như thế cầu sao?"

Khương Daniel không vội không chậm cắn một cái ngậm trong miệng sữa hạt sau đưa nó phun ra, dùng rõ ràng ánh mắt một chút xíu quét mắt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói quanh co nửa ngày, bị Khương Daniel một cái đỉnh làm làm cho triệt để sụp đổ, trong hốc mắt nước mắt tranh nhau chen lấn rơi xuống: "Cầu... Niel... Niel... Dùng sức... Dùng sức chơi ta... Ách a..."

Lời còn chưa dứt Khương Daniel liền bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo dùng sức hung hăng đỉnh làm, bị chống tràn đầy huyệt đạo khéo léo nhận lấy ác ý điều khiển, huyệt thịt đã bị thao đỏ thẫm thấu quen, mà Khương Daniel cơ hồ mỗi một cái đều ép tại lão sư điểm mẫn cảm bên trên, đánh Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức phát ra từng tiếng rên rỉ.

"Lão sư, dễ chịu sao?"

Sau cùng một chút bỗng nhiên xông vào sinh sản nói, xa lạ khoái cảm gấp đôi kích thích lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã hỗn độn não hải, hắn ừ a a kêu, hai mắt thất thần tùy ý Khương Daniel thao làm.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel một chút lại một chút đụng chạm lấy mẫn cảm cung miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức mới phiêu trở về.

Xa lạ ngay cả chính hắn đều chưa bao giờ có cảm giác lĩnh vực bị xâm nhập, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày đẩy Khương Daniel, lại bị học sinh lập tức đè lại hai tay phản trói ở sau lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu phản kháng động tác để Khương Daniel trong lòng nảy sinh ác ý.

"Lão sư, mở ra ngươi sinh sản khang."

"Chẳng lẽ lão sư không nghĩ ta rót đầy ngươi sinh sản khang sao? Nhanh lên."

Véo lấy lấy người kia mượt mà cái mông, từng cái đỏ thẫm chỉ ấn in ở phía trên, ám chỉ trận này tình hình kịch liệt. Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức hừ hừ vài tiếng, bị đỉnh lộng lấy chỗ kia đột nhiên phun ra một phần nhỏ một phần nhỏ dâm dịch, sau đó một đầu khe hẹp chậm rãi triển khai.

Khương Daniel thế là càng dùng sức càng thô bạo hướng lấy kia cái khe hở tiến công, tại mấy trăm cái không lưu tình chút nào chọc lộng hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu cung miệng mới hoàn toàn mở ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu mê mang nhìn lên trần nhà, hắn lại không phải phát tình kỳ, sao lại thế...

Nhưng hắn không có cơ hội nghĩ đến càng nhiều.

Cung miệng chỗ kia thịt mềm vốn là mẫn cảm, lại cứ Khương Daniel còn vào chỗ chết dùng sức, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mình chỗ kia không ngừng mà bài tiết ra chất lỏng, tính khí trừu sáp phát ra phốc phốc phốc phốc tiếng nước để hắn xấu hổ vô cùng.

Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều hung hăng tại cung trong miệng đỉnh lộng lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí khó nhịn tràn ra thanh dịch, nhẹ nhàng mà run run mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đưa tay đi an ủi hai tay lại một sớm đã bị người giam cấm.

"Chờ ta cùng một chỗ."

Ác ý tại không biết bao nhiêu lần về sau lại đính vào Ung Thánh Hựu sinh sản khang sau thành kết, nồng hậu dày đặc tinh dịch liền triệt để phóng thích tại nho nhỏ cung trong miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel xuất tinh thời điểm liền đã cao trào, bị nhỏ mình thật là nhiều học sinh ngạnh sinh sinh thao bắn nhận biết để Ung Thánh Hựu lại lưu lên nước mắt đến, tại cảm nhận được bụng của mình bị quá lớn xuất tinh lượng làm cho trống sau khi đứng lên, liền khóc đến càng hung.

Nhưng Khương Daniel lại chậm chạp không cắn phá Ung Thánh Hựu tuyến thể, hắn khó nhịn khóc cầu khẩn ngày tết học sinh cho mình một thống khoái, lại bị Khương Daniel bóp lấy cái mông cự tuyệt.

"Lần sau, Thánh Hựu ca mình đến cầu ta."

"Ta... Ta sợ... Sợ... Ngươi. . . Ách a... Sẽ... sẽ... Hối hận."

"Đối với cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng một chỗ chuyện này, ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không hối hận."

Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, thỏa mãn hôn một cái hắn.

end

9,690 duyệt


	116. Chapter 116

【 Dan Ung 】 khẩu thị tâm phi

Trợ thủ x sinh vật nghiên cứu giáo sư

by máy xúc đất

01

"Giáo sư, dung mạo ngươi xem thật kỹ a, xin hỏi ta có thể truy ngươi sao?"

"..."

02

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lạnh lấy, bước nhanh đi qua hành lang, ẩn nhẫn lấy nộ khí mở ra giám đốc cửa ban công.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! Ta muốn đổi người!"

"Sao rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khẽ ngẩng đầu, nhìn trước mắt cái này bọn hắn khoa học kỹ thuật công ty lập thêm sở nghiên cứu bên trong ưu tú nhất sinh vật nghiên cứu giáo sư, đồng thời cũng là hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn chí hữu.

"Ta muốn đổi người!" Ung Thánh Hựu hơi vung tay, cầm trên tay văn kiện vung ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên bàn.

Nhìn đều không cần nhìn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền biết văn kiện bên trong nhân vật là ai.

"Daniel làm không được? Tại sao phải đổi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu, một hồi lâu mới từ miệng bên trong gạt ra chữ đến: " hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền không hiểu thấu cùng ta tỏ tình, dù sao ta đã cự tuyệt hắn, đây cũng là được rồi. Nhưng hắn thế mà còn không từ bỏ, ngược lại càng thêm mão khởi kình đến quấy rối ta! Mỗi ngày dính ở bên cạnh ta ríu ra ríu rít, dài dòng văn tự như cái gà con, phiền chết!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sững sờ một giây, lập tức xoay người bắt đầu cười ha hả.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha —— "

"Cười cái rắm!" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến mặt đều đỏ.

"Ha ha ha ha, ta còn tưởng rằng... Ta còn tưởng rằng là chuyện gì... Kết quả, thế mà là Daniel kia tiểu tử coi trọng ngươi ha ha ha ha ha..."

"Ba" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay dùng sức chụp lên bàn tử, hung tợn hỏi: " một câu, ngươi đổi hay không người? !"

"Không, đổi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mỗi chữ mỗi câu trả lời.

"Lấy việc công làm việc tư. Liền bởi vì hắn là ngươi biểu đệ?" Ung Thánh Hựu khinh thường cười.

Không sai, Khương Daniel liền là trong miệng người khác nói tới lính nhảy dù, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là biểu huynh đệ, tiến công ty liền bị xếp vào đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người khi nghiên cứu trợ thủ.

"Đây chẳng qua là nó bên trong một nguyên nhân." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vô tội nhún nhún vai." Còn có, hắn là cho đến trước mắt người thích hợp nhất."

"..."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt kinh ngạc dáng vẻ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười nói tiếp: " Thánh Hựu, ngươi không có thể phủ nhận hắn ưu tú. Daniel là Toronto sinh viên hóa hệ thủ tịch tốt nghiệp cao tài sinh, trước đó ngay tại rất nhiều nổi danh giáo sư bên người thực tập qua, cũng từng phát biểu qua mấy trương luận văn, đạt được tiếng vọng đều tương đối lớn. Còn có, hắn bên trên mấy tháng đã thỉnh cầu phó giáo sư tư cách, kia phần luận văn ngươi cũng nhìn qua, ngươi quên ngươi cho hắn lời bình là cái gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hé miệng, hắn đương nhiên chưa quên, kia phần luận văn quả thực hoàn mỹ phải không có kẽ hở, thông qua phó giáo sư tư cách chỉ là thời gian vấn đề sớm hay muộn thôi, cho nên hắn mới chịu đáp ứng để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem người xếp vào đến bên cạnh hắn tới. Hắn là một cái rất có nguyên tắc chòm Xử Nữ, coi như xem ở hắn là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu đệ tình cảm bên trên, hắn cũng sẽ không để không có người có thực lực đi vào hắn trong phòng thí nghiệm tới.

"... Vậy đem hắn điều đến khác tiểu tổ không được sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lần này nghiên cứu phân ba tiểu tổ, hắn chỗ một tổ chủ yếu phụ trách khai phát phân tích hàng mẫu, mặt khác hai tiểu tổ phụ trách sưu tập tư liệu cùng bồi dưỡng làm tế bào.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi muốn cho một cái Toronto đại học thủ tịch tốt nghiệp cao tài sinh đi giúp ngươi bồi dưỡng làm tế bào? ! Ngươi có không có một chút đầu óc? ! Cái này không khỏi cũng quá đại tài tiểu dụng một điểm!"

"..." Tốt a, đích thật là quá đại tài tiểu dụng.

"Thánh Hựu, vì ngươi lần này nghiên cứu, nhịn một chút đi. Tin tưởng ta, có hắn ở đây, nghiên cứu của ngươi cơ hội thành công rất lớn." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đứng dậy, chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu vai, lặng lẽ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: " còn có, nhà chúng ta Daniel kỳ thật thật là cái không sai hài tử, không ngại suy tính một chút?"

"... Cút! !"

03

Tốt a, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đúng.

Vì lần này đại cục suy nghĩ, lại thêm Khương Daniel đích thật là cái không thể thiếu nhân tài, hắn nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở sâu hít vào một hơi, cầm lấy trước ngực nhận ra thẻ xoát qua máy cảm ứng. Phòng thí nghiệm cửa ứng thanh mở ra nháy mắt, một con đại cẩu chó vọt lên, ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu không thả.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi cả một cái nghỉ trưa đều đi đâu!" Khương Daniel nháy mắt hỏi cái này vừa đến lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa liền chạy phải không thấy bóng dáng người.

Đi đem ngươi cho xào.

Đương nhiên, câu nói này Ung Thánh Hựu là không thể nói ra miệng.

"Đi lấy hàng mẫu." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đem một túi đồ vật nhét vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, thuận tiện tránh thoát ngực của hắn." Còn có, thời gian làm việc xin gọi ta Ung giáo sư."

Khương Daniel tự động xem nhẹ Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói sau cùng, lăng lăng ôm lấy hàng mẫu, một mặt ủy khuất, " vậy tại sao không gọi ta đi?"

"Ta một người là được rồi."

"Thế nhưng là trước ngươi đều sẽ mang ta lên cùng đi a!"

"Ngươi có phiền hay không a!" Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, gãi gãi cổ" sách" một tiếng. Hắn vốn còn nghĩ lại nói cái gì, nhưng lại tại khóe mắt thoáng nhìn Khương Daniel méo miệng, ủy khuất ba ba gục đầu xuống, một mặt nhanh khóc lên dáng vẻ thời điểm, lại không còn gì để nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng ho hai tiếng, nói: " vừa mới ta mới thu được lâm thời thông tri muốn đi cầm hàng mẫu, cho nên mới không kịp gọi ngươi, lần sau đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình tại sao phải cùng hắn giải thích, tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì mềm lòng, tuyệt đối không phải!

"Tốt, ngươi nói!" Khương tiểu bằng hữu lập tức liền bị dỗ đến vui vẻ, xông lên trước duỗi ra đầu ngón tay nhao nhao muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu câu ngón tay ước định.

"Mấy tuổi người còn chơi cái gì câu ngón tay..." Mặc dù là nói như vậy, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không tự chủ duỗi ra đầu ngón tay cùng Khương Daniel ngoắc ngoắc. Chờ hắn kịp phản ứng thời điểm, hắn quả thực xấu hổ đến muốn tìm động chui vào. Vì che giấu bối rối của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng kéo về mình tay, tránh đi ánh mắt nói ra: " bản mẫu này báo cáo chúng ta chờ liền muốn, ngươi làm xongPCR(chú 1), lại dùng Gel Electrophoresis(chú 2) làm phân tích, chạng vạng tối đem báo cáo truyền cho ta."

"Không có vấn đề!" Đạt được ngon ngọt, Khương Daniel vui sướng xoay người vì Ung Thánh Hựu công việc đi.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel nghiêm túc rút ra hàng mẫu bóng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng đè xuống tim dị dạng, dùng sức chụp chụp mặt mình, để cho mình chuyên chú lực có thể trở lại chưa hoàn thành nghiên cứu bên trên.

04

Chờ rốt cục phân tích xong cái cuối cùng hàng mẫu, Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi lưng một cái, nâng lên đồng hồ mắt nhìn thời gian ——

9 giờ tối.

Đều muộn như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái, bắt đầu thu thập thí nghiệm đồ trên bàn, nghĩ đến muốn mau về nhà tẩy một cái thoải mái tắm nước nóng, sau đó sớm một chút lên giường đi ngủ nghỉ ngơi.

Quay người lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhìn thấy nằm sấp ở phía sau trên mặt bàn ngủ Khương Daniel.

Hắn nhớ kỹ Khương Daniel rõ ràng là tại sát vách phòng thí nghiệm phân tích hàng mẫu, lúc nào tới? Hắn làm sao cũng không phát hiện?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày lại, đến gần Khương Daniel, muốn gọi tỉnh hắn. Còn không có lên tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trong tay chăm chú dắt lấy đơn báo cáo.

Hắn lúc này mới nhớ tới, hắn vừa mới tựa hồ là để Khương Daniel tại chạng vạng tối trước đem báo cáo truyền cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấp máy môi, nhìn xem Khương Daniel nằm ngáy o o gương mặt, ở trong lòng thở dài. Đồ ngốc này, rõ ràng đem báo cáo quét hình tiến máy tính truyền cho hắn liền tốt, cần gì phải trực tiếp đem đơn báo cáo đưa đưa cho hắn?

Hắn đưa tay chụp chụp Khương Daniel gương mặt, " uy, Daniel, tỉnh."

Khương Daniel mở ra mông lung hai mắt, buồn ngủ dụi dụi con mắt, " ngô... Thánh Hựu ca ngươi bận bịu hết à?"

"Ừm, tại sao không gọi ta?"

"Hắc hắc, ta sợ quấy rầy Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel gãi gãi cổ." Ngươi không phải ghét nhất đang làm việc thời điểm bị người quấy rầy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời nghẹn lời, thật sự là hắn là không thích.

"Vậy ngươi làm sao không trực tiếp đem báo cáo quét hình tiến máy tính truyền cho ta, còn muốn ngốc ngốc ở đây sóng tốn thời gian chờ ta?"

"Bởi vì, ta suy nghĩ nhiều nhìn vài lần Thánh Hựu ca, muốn cùng ngươi nói thêm mấy câu." Khương Daniel mở to một đôi vô tội mắt to nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu." Mà lại, Thánh Hựu ca chăm chỉ làm việc bên mặt, thật nhìn rất đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, vô ý thức bị Khương Daniel ánh mắt cho móc qua, hắn lập tức cúi đầu, ý đồ để ngọn đèn hôn ám che giấu hắn trên gương mặt đỏ chát chát, trong lòng thầm than lấy Khương Daniel vẩy công lực của người ta thật đúng là không phải phổ thông cao, quả thực chính là tuyển thủ cấp bậc.

Cũng không biết lúc trước hắn dùng một chiêu này vẩy qua bao nhiêu người.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu cảm thấy ngực có chút buồn bực, chát chát chát chát, khổ khổ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta đưa ngươi về nhà có được hay không?" Khương Daniel nâng lên vô cùng đáng thương cẩu cẩu mắt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi.

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, coi như hắn nói không, cái này chó con cũng sẽ quấn quít chặt lấy đuổi theo đến.

"Tùy ngươi."

"Ngao!" Khương Daniel hưng phấn nhảy dựng lên, tự nhiên kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay." Đi thôi, ta đưa ngươi về nhà!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ vùng vẫy một hồi, nhưng Khương Daniel không có buông ra dự định, khí lực của hắn cũng không sánh bằng người ta, làm sao kiếm đều không tránh thoát, cuối cùng dứt khoát liền từ bỏ , mặc cho hắn lôi kéo hắn đi.

Nhìn xem mình tay bị Khương Daniel bàn tay ôm trọn trong lòng bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nổi lên một trận cảm giác khác thường, nhưng cũng cụ thể không thể nói là dạng gì cảm giác. Bất tri bất giác, hắn liền đã bị Khương Daniel đưa đến nhà trọ của mình dưới lầu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đến." Khương Daniel nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, vội vàng ứng thanh: " ngô? Ân, cám, cám ơn..."

Nhưng là, đợi đã lâu, Khương Daniel lại chậm chạp không buông tay, ngược lại còn có càng nắm càng chặt xu thế.

"Daniel, ta muốn đi vào, buông tay." Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải bất đắc dĩ lên tiếng nhắc nhở.

Hai người cái bóng bị ban đêm đèn đường kéo đến lão dài, Khương Daniel cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn, chỉ nghe thấy hắn thấp giọng nói: " Thánh Hựu ca, liên quan tới nghiên cứu của ngươi, ta tìm được một cái rất lớn đột phá vào triển."

Cái này Ung Thánh Hựu còn là lần đầu tiên nghe nói chuyện này, mà lại lại là liên quan tới đến mình tâm tâm niệm niệm nghiên cứu, thế là lập tức hai mắt sáng lên, hưng phấn hỏi: " cái gì đột phá? !"

"Ngày mai sẽ nói cho ngươi biết." Khương Daniel cố ý xâu Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu vị." Làm trao đổi, ta có thể hay không cùng ngươi muốn một cái ban thưởng?"

Bị vui sướng làm cho hôn mê đầu Ung Thánh Hựu không có có mơ tưởng, hào phóng lắc lắc tay, " đương nhiên, ngươi muốn cái gì thưởng..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, liền bị trên môi đột nhiên in lên mềm mại xúc cảm cắt đứt. Hắn sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, trong lúc nhất thời lại quên cự tuyệt.

Khương Daniel không có xâm nhập hôn, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu môi hình. Một hồi lâu, Khương Daniel mới rời khỏi môi của hắn, đưa tay ôm lấy vẫn như cũ còn không có kịp phản ứng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta thích ngươi, cùng ta kết giao được không?"

05

Ung Thánh Hựu đã quên mình đêm hôm đó đến cùng là trả lời thế nào Khương Daniel, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ hắn đẩy hắn ra lúc, Khương Daniel tấm kia thất vọng đến cực điểm biểu lộ.

"Biết, ta về sau sẽ không lại đi quấy rầy Thánh Hựu ca."

Kia là Khương Daniel trước khi rời đi nói câu nói sau cùng.

Kể từ sau ngày đó, trừ nghiên cứu bên trên sự tình, hai người bọn hắn liền không còn có nói một câu.

Ngày đó Khương Daniel nói nghiên cứu tiến triển, đúng là để nghiên cứu của bọn hắn thành quả có rất lớn một bước đột phá, như quả không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, cái này nghiên cứu qua một tháng nữa liền có thể tuyên bố đại công cáo thành.

Đây hết thảy đều là nhờ có Khương Daniel công lao.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mở miệng cùng hắn nói lời cảm tạ, thuận tiện mời hắn cùng một chỗ ăn bữa cơm, nhưng mỗi lần vừa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel xa cách ánh mắt, hắn liền lui bước.

Loại kia phảng phất đang nhìn người xa lạ đồng dạng ánh mắt, không hiểu để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đặc biệt khó chịu.

Vì cái gì? Trừ bỏ Khương Daniel thích hắn chuyện này, hai người bọn hắn vốn chỉ là phổ thông chỗ làm việc đồng sự, xa cách là chuyện đương nhiên, hắn khó chịu cái gì sức lực?

Nhưng, khi hắn trông thấy một cái tóc đen mắt đen Châu Á nữ tử thân mật xông vào Khương Daniel trong ngực thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát hiện, luôn luôn lấy tỉnh táo mặt đơ tự xưng hắn, lần này lại không cách nào trấn định.

Trong đầu hắn thần kinh trong khoảnh khắc đó đột nhiên kéo căng, sau đó" ba" một tiếng ——

Đoạn mất.

06

"Daniel! I miss you so much!" Nữ hài một cái dùng sức nhảy lên, nhào vào Khương Daniel ôm ấp, còn thuận thế tại gương mặt của hắn thân một cái vang dội ba ba.

Khương Daniel cũng không có cự tuyệt, ngược lại nhiệt tình về ôm, tại nữ hài trên gương mặt về một nụ hôn, " My dear! I miss you too!"

Dear? Thân yêu? !

Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên nhìn nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Khương Daniel, ngươi tốt.

Ở nước ngoài tìm cái bạn gái, về nước thế mà còn dám tới trêu chọc hắn? Không muốn sống đúng không?

"Phanh!" Không trải qua đại não cân nhắc, Ung Thánh Hựu căm giận ném hạ thủ trung bình lúc tiếc như trân bảo đắt đỏ phân tích thiết bị, làm cho tất cả mọi người giật mình kêu lên, lăng lăng nhìn xem phương hướng của hắn.

"Trong phòng thí nghiệm không cho phép yêu đương." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là lạnh lùng bỏ xuống một câu, sau đó liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi vào một cái khác phòng thí nghiệm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc tiến vào, đã nhìn thấy tất cả mọi người ngu ngơ tại nguyên chỗ tràng cảnh, trên đầu không khỏi toát ra mấy cái dấu chấm hỏi.

"Các ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vòng cố vấn bốn phía một cái, lại hỏi: " Thánh Hựu đâu?"

Khương Daniel đảo tròn mắt, để trong ngực nữ hài từ trên người hắn xuống tới, biểu lộ mang cười nói: " Thánh Hựu ca hắn... Giống như sinh khí."

Nữ hài ngẩng đầu nghịch ngợm trừng mắt nhìn, " ca, hắn chính là ngươi cùng ta nói Ong?"

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu.

"Ta mmy, ngươi lại làm chuyện gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp chụp nữ hài đầu.

Bị gọi là Ta mmy nữ hài trừng mắt nhìn, dáng vẻ vô tội xem ra cùng Khương Daniel lại giống nhau đến mấy phần, " không có gì, chỉ là xem ra sự xuất hiện của ta, giống như để ong có chút... Ăn dấm rồi?"

"Tựa như là đây này." Khương Daniel câu lên khóe miệng.

07

Nghe thấy có người sau lưng tiến phòng thí nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu động tác trên tay dừng một chút, nhưng không có quay đầu.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Chờ trong chốc lát, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có muốn phản ứng ý tứ, Khương Daniel thẳng đi đến, vịn qua Ung Thánh Hựu vai, buộc hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn chính mình.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra trên vai hắn tay, buồn buồn nói: " không đi cùng bạn gái của ngươi ôn chuyện, chạy tới nơi này làm gì?"

"Mẫn Huyền ca mang nàng đi tham quan phòng thí nghiệm, nàng về sau sẽ ở đây thực tập một đoạn thời gian."

Không nghe còn tốt, nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu hỏa khí từ từ liền xông tới.

"Cái gì? Thực tập? ! Khương Daniel! Ngươi đã có bạn gái còn tới cùng ta tỏ tình hại ta kém chút biến thành người khác trong tình yêu bên thứ ba chuyện này ta còn không có tính sổ với ngươi đâu! Ngươi bây giờ thế mà muốn đem bạn gái của ngươi mang vào ta trong phòng thí nghiệm đến? ! Không có cửa đâu!"

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel cười đến gãy lưng rồi, bị Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mấy mắt, hắn mới thu hồi ý cười, vẻ mặt thành thật nói;" Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi biết ngươi bây giờ giống kiểu gì sao?"

"Bộ dáng gì? !" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận về.

"Bắt đến trượng phu vượt quá giới hạn hiện trường về sau tức hổn hển thê tử."

"... ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một giây, lập tức dùng sức kéo qua Khương Daniel cổ áo." Ngươi còn dám điều xi ta? Mẹ hắn lão tử hôm nay không đánh chết ngươi ta liền không gọi Ung..."

"Nàng không phải bạn gái của ta."

"... Hả?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức dừng động tác lại, Khương Daniel thừa cơ tiến lên đem người ôm vào trong ngực, cười giải thích: " nàng là muội muội ta, bây giờ còn tại Canada học đại học, trước khi tốt nghiệp tịch nói là nghĩ đến ta công việc trong phòng thí nghiệm đến thực tập."

"Kia nàng vừa mới ôm ngươi, còn thân hơn ngươi..."

"Kia là người ngoại quốc mở ra văn hóa." Khương Daniel nín cười." Thánh Hựu ca, ta có thể đem hành vi của ngươi hiểu thành, ngươi là đang ghen phải không?"

"Ăn, ăn dấm cái gì? Bệnh tâm thần! Ngươi lại không phải ta ai!" Ung Thánh Hựu một cái giật mình, dùng sức đẩy ra Khương Daniel ôm ấp.

Nhưng lần này Khương Daniel không có lùi bước, hắn có chút cúi đầu, nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu mắt.

"Thật không phải là sao?"

"..."

"Vậy được rồi, là ta hiểu lầm." Dứt lời, Khương Daniel quay người liền muốn đi.

"Chờ một chút!" Cơ hồ là vô ý thức, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ, hắn liền đã tiến lên bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay.

Khương Daniel quay đầu, yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, không nói gì.

"Ăn, ăn dấm thì thế nào... ?"

Tốt a, hắn nhận thua, hắn nhận thua còn không được sao!

Khương Daniel cười, kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Vậy ngươi muốn cùng ta kết giao sao?"

"Khụ khụ, giao, kết giao liền kết giao, có gì đặc biệt hơn người!" Ung Thánh Hựu quật cường ngẩng đầu, thật tình không biết đỏ bừng lỗ tai đã bị tiết lộ hắn tâm tư.

"Nhưng là vừa vặn nào đó người thật giống như nói trong phòng thí nghiệm không cho phép yêu đương ài."

"Ta... Ta, kia là... Ngô..."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu chinh lăng tại nguyên chỗ tay chân luống cuống bộ dáng, Khương Daniel cười ra tiếng, đem người kéo vào trong ngực, không chút do dự đích thân lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta thích ngươi, ngươi đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ sững sờ một cái chớp mắt, lập tức đưa tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cái cổ, nhẹ nhàng hôn trả lại, " ngô, ân... Nhìn ngươi biểu hiện."

08

Ngạo kiều con mèo thật khó thuần phục a.

Nào đó được như ý đại cẩu chó cười khẽ, không quan hệ, dù sao còn nhiều thời gian, hắn có nhiều thời gian có thể để cho cái này ngạo kiều con mèo chính miệng nói thích hắn.

=THE END=

Chú 1: PCR, tụ hợp môi phản ứng dây chuyền, một loại phần tử sinh vật học kỹ thuật, dùng cho khuếch trương tăng đặc biệt DNA đoạn ngắn, loại phương pháp này nhưng tại sinh vật bên ngoài cơ thể tiến hành, không cần ỷ lại đại tràng khuẩn que hoặc men khuẩn cấp sinh vật thể.

Chú 2: Gel electrophoresis, chất keo điện lặn, một loại dùng cho lớn phần tử (như DNA, RNA, protein) cùng nó mảnh vỡ tách rời, phân tích kỹ thuật.


	117. Chapter 117

【 Dan Ung 】 vòng bao

Đói bụng không người cưỡi X Magiê đoàn viên công

by bắp

【1 】

"Lão bản số 143 đơn đặt hàng làm xong chưa?" Khương Daniel đẩy ra qua cầu bún gạo cửa tiệm hỏi.

"Lập tức, chờ một lát!" Lão bản thăm dò hô một câu lại lập tức bận bịu khác đi.

Khương Daniel kéo qua một cái ghế, dạng chân ở phía trên, đem cái cằm đệm ở trên ghế dựa, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đến đoạt đơn: "Ha ha, 5 đồng tiền tiền boa thế mà không ai đoạt!"

Có người đẩy cửa tiến đến, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tại, chào hỏi hắn nói: "Ha ha, lớn Khương, hôm nay thế nào?"

Khương Daniel mừng khấp khởi hướng hắn lung lay điện thoại nói: "Vừa đoạt một đơn 5 khối tiền tiền boa."

Người kia cũng kéo cái ghế dựa cùng hắn ngồi cùng một chỗ, hai người vai sóng vai đoạt đơn.

"Ta cảm thấy hai ngày này Đan thiếu một điểm, ngươi có cảm giác hay không?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Đây còn không phải là bởi vì cùng Magiê đoàn đánh trận đâu." Người kia không phục hừ một tiếng, "Bọn hắn mấy ngày nay chính làm hoạt động đâu, đầy 20 giảm 15, chúng ta đơn đặt hàng đương nhiên muốn ít."

Khương Daniel gãi gãi cái cằm nói: "Ta hai ngày này tiền kiếm được chỉ có dĩ vãng bảy thành."

"Chúng ta đói bụng không lúc nào cũng làm hoạt động a, tiếp tục như thế không được bị Magiê đoàn khi dễ chết."

Vừa dứt lời, trong tiệm một người mặc màu vàng chế phục giao hàng người cưỡi đẩy cửa vào, Khương Daniel cùng đồng sự yên lặng đối vừa ý thần, không nói gì thêm.

"Số 143 bữa ăn tốt!" Lão bản hô.

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận hộp cơm cùng đồng sự lên tiếng chào đi ra ngoài, đem giao hàng bỏ vào màu lam đưa bữa ăn trong rương, cưỡi trên xe điện chạy tới kế tiếp lấy bữa ăn điểm.

Thừa dịp chờ đèn đỏ công phu, lấy điện thoại di động ra xem xét kế tiếp đưa bữa ăn địa điểm.

"Nhân dân đường số 15." Khương Daniel ở trong lòng yên lặng tính toán đi như thế nào tiện đường.

Chờ chút! Nhân dân đường số 15!

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt —— đây không phải là, Magiê đoàn tổng bộ sao? !

Khó trách 5 đồng tiền tiền boa đều không ai đoạt đơn, muốn ta một cái đói bụng không nhân viên đi Magiê đoàn tổng bộ đưa bữa ăn, đây quả thực là cái vòng bao a!

Khương Daniel phản ứng đầu tiên là hủy bỏ đơn đặt hàng, nhưng là hiện tại đã qua hủy bỏ đơn đặt hàng thời gian, nếu như cưỡng ép hủy bỏ đơn đặt hàng, sẽ ảnh hưởng mình cho điểm, sẽ còn trừ tiền.

Đi thì đi! Không phải liền là đơn giao hàng, còn có thể ăn ta hay sao? !

Khương Daniel chỉnh ngay ngắn trên đầu màu lam nón bảo hộ, ở trong lòng cho mình động viên.

Nhưng khi xe điện chậm rãi lái vào Magiê đoàn giao hàng tổng bộ lúc, phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới tất cả đều là hoàng quần áo đồng hành lúc, Khương Daniel nắm chặt tay lái, không tự chủ được nuốt ngụm nước miếng.

Đem màu lam xe điện dừng ở một đống Tiểu Hoàng bên trong, Khương Daniel thẳng tắp sống lưng xách bên trên giao hàng bước vào Magiê đoàn.

Nhân viên lễ tân nhìn thấy này tấm ăn mặc Khương Daniel đều có chút sửng sốt, phản ứng đầu tiên cái này một đầu hoàng mao tiểu thanh niên là đến gây chuyện.

Gần nhất Magiê đoàn cùng đói bụng không đoạt thị trường giành được rất hung, hôm trước hai nhà hai vị người cưỡi cũng bởi vì chủ quán đem cơm cho lúc sau Magiê đoàn giao hàng mà đánh một trận. Song phương không ai nhường ai, ngay lập tức gọi tới đồng bạn.

Cùng ngày, đang nướng thịt cơm cổng trong ngõ hẻm, phía đông là một hàng màu lam, phía tây là một kiểu màu vàng.

Song phương giương cung bạt kiếm, trừng mắt nhìn nhau, không ai nhường ai.

Cuối cùng vẫn là lão bản giơ hai phần thịt nướng cơm, phí hết dừng lại miệng lưỡi, mới lấy lắng lại.

Cho nên khi Khương Daniel một thân màu lam, ôm đầu nón trụ, đỉnh lấy một mái tóc màu vàng kim bước vào Magiê đoàn tổng bộ lúc, nhân viên lễ tân một trận khủng hoảng.

"Tiên sinh! Chờ một chút!"

Khương Daniel hắng giọng một cái hỏi: "Làm gì?"

Nhân viên lễ tân giơ đăng ký sách nói: "Phiền phức ngài đăng ký một chút."

"Nha." Khương Daniel mang theo giao hàng đi tới.

"Ngài là tới làm gì a?" Nhân viên lễ tân thử thăm dò hỏi.

Khương Daniel cầm cán bút chỉ chỉ giao hàng nói: "Đưa giao hàng a."

"A..." Nhân viên lễ tân nghĩ nghĩ còn nói, "Ngài có thể đưa ra một chút đơn đặt hàng sao?"

"Được." Khương Daniel bỏ bút xuống lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra tới.

Lúc này, chính tốt một cái Magiê đoàn người cưỡi đi vào cửa, thẳng đến thang máy.

"Ai, hắn vì cái gì không ghi danh?" Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ người kia hỏi.

Không đợi nhân viên lễ tân trả lời, Khương Daniel nói tiếp đi: "Các ngươi cái này còn làm khác nhau đãi ngộ a?"

Nhân viên lễ tân mắt nhìn Khương Daniel trong tay đơn đặt hàng, xác nhận là nơi này địa chỉ về sau, vội vàng hướng hắn nói: "Tiên sinh, có thể."

"Nha." Khương Daniel xách bên trên giao hàng nhanh chân hướng thang máy đi đến.

Hiện tại chính là giờ cơm, chờ thang máy công phu, lại tới bốn năm vị Magiê đoàn người cưỡi.

Sau khi tiến vào thang máy, Khương Daniel từ phản quang thang máy trong vách tường nhìn thấy bị một đống Tiểu Hoàng chen ở giữa màu lam chính mình.

Ta là xâm nhập hoàng ổ thật lam người, hắn ở trong lòng âm thầm nghĩ.

Theo thang máy từng tầng từng tầng cập bến, rốt cục trong thang máy chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel một người.

"Hô ——" Khương Daniel dẫn theo một hơi rốt cục hô lên, "Magiê đoàn bên trong vì cái gì có loại người này, hết lần này tới lần khác định đói bụng không giao hàng, ta là lão bản nhất định khai trừ hắn! !"

"Đinh ——" cửa thang máy mở ra, Khương Daniel mang theo giao hàng đi ra ngoài.

Cổng Magiê đoàn viên công nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cũng là sững sờ, nhưng ngay lúc đó khôi phục tiếu dung: "Ngài tốt, xin hỏi ngài có chuyện gì không?"

"Ta là đưa giao hàng." Khương Daniel nâng nâng trong tay túi nhựa nói, "Xin hỏi Ung tiên sinh là vị nào?"

"Ta định."

Khương Daniel thấy phòng bên trong đi ra tới một người, quần áo giảng cứu, áo sơ mi trên người ngay cả cái điệp đều không có.

Mặt dài phải cũng rất giảng cứu, hoàn mỹ liền chút tì vết đều không có.

Khương Daniel không biết thế nào, mặt đột nhiên đỏ: "Ngài tốt, ngài giao hàng, chúc ngài dùng cơm vui sướng."

"Tạ ơn." Người kia tiếp tới, quay người hướng trong phòng đi.

Khương Daniel tại phía sau hắn nhỏ giọng nói câu: "Mời ngài cho ngũ tinh khen ngợi, tạ ơn."

Khương Daniel đêm hôm đó sau khi về nhà, thu được một đầu siêu cấp nghiêm túc ngũ tinh đánh giá, đoán chừng có 200 chữ, phối 6 tấm bản đồ.

Trước một trăm chữ đánh giá đồ ăn, sau một trăm chữ đánh giá đưa bữa ăn người cưỡi.

Một câu cuối cùng viết là: "Đề nghị cho người cưỡi phân phối che nắng mũ, mặt đều phơi đỏ."

Bình luận đều là nặc danh, nhưng là Khương Daniel đột nhiên nghĩ đến vị kia Ung tiên sinh, hắn cảm giác đến trên mặt nong nóng, không hảo ý sờ sờ mặt: "A, mặt ta đỏ rõ ràng như vậy à..."

【2 】

Sự thật chứng minh, Khương Daniel đỏ mặt đích thật rất rõ ràng, bởi vì sáng ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại hắn liền phát hiện mình mặt bị bỏng nắng, đã bắt đầu tróc da.

Giao hàng người cưỡi là cái vất vả công việc, mỗi ngày dãi nắng dầm mưa.

Gần nhất dự báo thời tiết Thiên Thiên nhiệt độ cao dự cảnh, Khương Daniel ngồi tại lạnh da trong tiệm, gãi mặt chờ bữa ăn.

Điện thoại chấn động, có mới đơn đặt hàng.

Khương Daniel mở ra điện thoại phát hiện lại là không ai cướp 5 khối tiền tiền boa đơn đặt hàng. Trượt đến thanh địa chỉ xem xét, quả nhiên lại là nhân dân đường số 15.

Khương Daniel ma xui quỷ khiến đè xuống đoạt đơn khóa.

"Đoạt đơn thành công." thanh âm nhắc nhở để hắn đột nhiên tỉnh táo lại.

Ta tại sao lại muốn đi hoàng ổ! Lão thiên gia của ta!

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel do dự rất lâu cũng không có hủy bỏ đơn đặt hàng.

Một lần sinh hai hồi thục, ta đều đi qua một lần, sợ cái gì.

Lại một lần nữa bước vào Magiê đoàn giao hàng tổng bộ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy những cái kia Tiểu Hoàng đều không có như vậy chói mắt.

Xe nhẹ đường quen đến tiếp tân đăng ký xong, cùng một đám Tiểu Hoàng chen vào trong thang máy.

Nhìn xem thang máy trên vách tường chiếu ra đến lam mũ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình chính là đứng tại Tiểu Hoàng người bên trong lam tinh linh.

Lại một lần nữa đi tới15 tầng, Khương Daniel đối cổng nữ sĩ nói: "Ngài tốt, Ung tiên sinh giao hàng."

Vừa dứt lời, Ung tiên sinh từ phòng bên trong đi ra. Hắn mặc kiện cùng hôm qua không giống quần áo trong, là màu lam.

"Tạ ơn."

"Chúc ngài dùng cơm vui sướng, mời cho ngũ tinh khen ngợi nha."

"Chờ một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn lại.

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay người vào trong nhà, Khương Daniel tỉnh tỉnh mà nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn, không đầy một lát Ung Thánh Hựu ra, đem trong tay một ống nhỏ đồ vật đưa cho Khương Daniel nói: "Lau mặt, đối bỏng nắng rất có tác dụng."

"A, tạ ơn." Khương Daniel cầm cái này quản màu xanh nhạt dược cao lại đỏ mặt.

Ung tiên sinh mỗi ngày mặc như vậy giảng cứu, khẳng định là cái quản lý tổng thanh tra loại hình a, Khương Daniel ngồi thang máy lúc xuống lầu nghĩ.

Nhưng là Ung tiên sinh dáng dấp đẹp như thế, nói không chừng là công ty người mẫu?

【3 】

Nhập hạ bắt đầu, bữa ăn khuya đơn đặt hàng dần dần nhiều hơn.

Khương Daniel thời gian làm việc cũng theo nhiệt độ không khí lên cao mà dần dần kéo dài, mấy ngày gần đây nhất vẫn luôn là 12 giờ tối đa tài tan tầm về nhà.

Magiê đoàn tổng bộ Ung tiên sinh gần nhất không có định giao hàng, không cần thâm nhập hơn nữa "Quân địch" nội bộ, Khương Daniel trong lòng lại có chút chính mình cũng không có phát giác được thất lạc.

23: 34, Khương Daniel tiếp xong cuối cùng một đơn đồ nướng bữa ăn khuya, chuẩn bị tiện đường về nhà.

Điện thoại lại chấn động, hắn lúc đầu không nghĩ tiếp đơn, tiện tay lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra xem xét, là Ung tiên sinh đơn đặt hàng!

Đưa xong đồ nướng, Khương Daniel cưỡi màu lam xe điện đi xuyên qua thành thị trong bóng đêm, hài lòng gió mát phật qua gương mặt của hắn.

Khương Daniel sờ sờ bị bỏng nắng địa phương, Ung tiên sinh cho dược cao thật rất hữu dụng đâu.

Khoản này giao hàng riêng là hẹn trước rạng sáng 1 điểm đưa đến, Khương Daniel nhìn một chút địa đồ, từ Magiê đoàn tổng bộ lầu dưới quán cà phê đến hạnh phúc cư xá cưỡi xe chỉ cần năm phút, đi đường chỉ cần 15 phút.

Không biết hơn nửa đêm gọi giao hàng uống cà phê là cái gì quen thuộc.

Khương Daniel ngồi tại Magiê đoàn tổng bộ cổng trong quán cà phê chống đỡ cái đầu nghĩ.

Sát vách Magiê đoàn giao hàng cao ốc còn có không ít gian phòng đèn vẫn sáng, có thể nhìn thấy chính đang làm việc nhân viên thân ảnh.

Quả nhiên có câu lời nói đúng, rạng sáng sinh động ở trong thành thị không phải sắc / tình nhân viên phục vụ chính là lập trình viên. *

00: 35, Khương Daniel chống đỡ cái đầu buồn ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa vào.

Bên cạnh cửa sổ một viên kim sắc đầu một mổ một mổ rất là chú mục.

"Khương tiên sinh."

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên ngồi dậy, thấy rõ ràng người trước mắt về sau lại cuống quít đứng lên, giống như là lên lớp ngủ gà ngủ gật bị chủ nhiệm lớp bắt được tiểu bằng hữu.

"Ung, Ung tiên sinh." Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian nhìn một chút điện thoại, "Là ta chậm trễ đưa bữa ăn sao?"

"Không có không có." Ung Thánh Hựu khoát tay nói, "Còn chưa tới thời gian đâu."

"Vậy ngài tại sao tới đây." Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Ta vừa tan tầm." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ sát vách Magiê đoàn tổng bộ cao ốc nói.

"A?" Khương Daniel tỉnh tỉnh hỏi, "Kia giao hàng còn đưa sao?"

"Đưa a." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Chúng ta cùng đi đi."

Khương Daniel đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra cửa cũng không có làm rõ ràng đây là có chuyện gì.

Ung tiên sinh rõ ràng liền có thể tiện đường mua cà phê, vì cái gì còn muốn gọi giao hàng đâu?

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, về sau gọi tên ta hoặc là Thánh Hựu đều có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy cà phê nói.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel. Gọi ta Daniel hoặc là lớn Khương đều có thể." Khương Daniel đẩy xe điện nói.

Ven đường trong bụi cỏ truyền đến vài tiếng dế mèn tiếng kêu.

"Đưa bữa ăn thật cực khổ a." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"Vẫn được." Khương Daniel nói.

Ven đường trong bụi cỏ truyền đến vài tiếng Quắc Quắc tiếng kêu.

"Cám ơn ngươi dược cao, đặc biệt có tác dụng." Khương Daniel nói.

"Không khách khí." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Lão thiên gia! Đây là cái gì lúng túng đối thoại! Khương Daniel ở trong lòng gầm thét.

OMG! Đây là cái gì lúng túng tràng cảnh! Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng gào thét.

"Cái kia, ngươi hôm nay là hạ sai đơn sao?" Khương Daniel hay là nghĩ mãi mà không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao phải định giao hàng.

"A, không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng sờ mũi một cái nói, "Tiểu khu chúng ta cổng đèn đường xấu..."

"? ?"

"Ta hôm nay nhìn một bộ phim kinh dị..."

Khương Daniel minh bạch, lập tức cười nói: "Cho nên ngươi là sợ hãi a!"

"Cái kia phim thật rất khủng bố!"

"Phim kia cũng là giả, đều là gạt người." Khương Daniel vô tình khoát tay áo nói.

"Ta trước đó xem phim kinh dị cũng xưa nay không sợ hãi, nhưng là cái kia thật rất khủng bố." Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một hớp cà phê nói tiếp đi, "Bên trong nhân vật nữ chính chính là nửa đêm tan tầm, sau đó đèn đường xấu, liên tiếp ba ngày ở trên tường nhìn thấy đẫm máu thủ ấn..."

Khương Daniel cảm giác cái ót lành lạnh, yên lặng nuốt ngụm nước miếng, bất động thanh sắc dựa vào Ung Thánh Hựu thêm gần một điểm.

"Ngày thứ ba nàng lúc tan việc, ven đường trong bụi cỏ duỗi ra một con đẫm máu tay nắm chặt cổ chân của nàng..."

"Ngao ——! ! ! !" Khương Daniel hô to một tiếng, ném xe điện ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Có, có, có, có người sờ vuốt ta cổ chân."

"Liền, liền vừa mới!"

"Trả, lông xù!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn dọa đến sững sờ, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến một con mèo hoang tiến vào ven đường trong bụi cỏ.

Chụp chụp Khương Daniel cánh tay, chỉ chỉ nơi xa nói: "Là mèo."

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai ngẩng đầu lên, mở mắt ra nhìn một chút: "Là, là sao?"

"Đúng vậy, ta nhìn nó chạy tới."

"A, a, ha ha..." Khương Daniel lúng túng buông tay ra, vội vàng đem đổ vào trong bụi cỏ xe điện nâng đỡ.

Nhỏ giọng thầm thì lấy: "Thật có chút dọa người ha..."

"Không có ý tứ hù đến ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn đỡ dậy xe điện, "Cái này cũng chưa tính dọa người, đằng sau kịch bản càng đáng sợ, cái kia nhân vật nữ chính..."

"Ngừng ngừng ngừng! Đừng nói!" Khương Daniel sờ lấy cánh tay nói, "Ta nổi da gà tất cả đứng lên."

"Tốt tốt tốt, ta không nói." Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong túi ngựa Charlone đưa cho hắn, "Ăn chút ngọt ép một chút."

"Tạ ơn." Khương Daniel trái tim chính nhảy loạn lợi hại, hai ba miếng liền đem ngựa Charlone nuốt xuống.

"Cho nên, ta mới nghĩ đến tìm người theo giúp ta cùng nhau về nhà a." Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích nói.

Ta hiện tại cũng muốn tìm người theo giúp ta về nhà, Khương Daniel trong lòng nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà cửa tiểu khu đèn đường hoàn toàn chính xác hư mất, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sờ soạng đi qua cái này 100 mét hẻm.

Hai người tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhà dưới lầu phân biệt.

"Đêm nay cám ơn ngươi a!" Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói.

"Không khách khí, sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút." Khương Daniel cưỡi trên xe điện nói, "Nhớ kỹ cho ngũ tinh khen ngợi nha!"

"Nhất định. Ngươi trở về chú ý an toàn a." Ung Thánh Hựu xông phất phất tay nói.

"Ân ân, ngươi nhanh về nhà đi, ta cái này liền đi."

"Được rồi. Ngủ ngon."

Khương Daniel cáo biệt Ung Thánh Hựu, cưỡi xe đi tới cư xá cửa đen tối ngõ hẻm nhỏ.

Yên lặng nuốt ngụm nước bọt, chân ga vặn đến tận dưới đáy, "Oanh" một tiếng vọt ra ngoài.

—— chỉ cần ta chạy đủ nhanh, quỷ liền đuổi không kịp ta!

【4 】

Qua đi ngày thứ hai, Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có cần hay không cùng hắn về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên nói tốt.

Liên tiếp đi một vòng về sau, đèn đường rốt cục xây xong.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ cũng thân cận rất nhiều.

Có đôi khi Khương Daniel sẽ chủ động hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu giữa trưa muốn ăn cái gì, không cần từ dưới bình đài đơn, tiện đường giúp hắn đưa tới.

Mặc một thân lam Khương Daniel cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều đi Magiê đoàn tổng bộ đưa tin, nhân viên lễ tân đã nhìn quen mắt hắn, cùng một đám Tiểu Hoàng cùng một chỗ chen trong thang máy cảm giác mình đã dung nhập bọn hắn.

Đến Magiê đoàn dưới lầu về sau, cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, chờ lấy thang máy đến tầng 15, vừa mở cửa liền có thể nhìn thấy áo mũ chỉnh tề Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngài chuyên môn kỵ sĩ đem giao hàng đến rồi!" Khương Daniel đem giao hàng đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói, "Chúc ngài dùng cơm vui sướng ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đưa cho hắn một cây kem, ngẫu nhiên là một cái hoa quả, hoặc là một bình nước đá.

"Tạ ơn. Ta sẽ cho ngũ tinh khen ngợi."

Khương Daniel lúc xuống lầu cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng khác lập trình viên đều không giống, hắn gặp qua khác lập trình viên, mỗi cái đều mặc lớn quần cộc tử cùng dép lê, không có một cái giống Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý như thế.

Trọng điểm là không có một cái giống Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo giao hàng trở lại văn phòng, đi trước đến trong nhà vệ sinh thay đổi áo sơmi, lại cởi quần tây.

Trong văn phòng đều cầm Ung Thánh Hựu trêu ghẹo, nói hắn định vị giao hàng tràn ngập nghi thức cảm giác, nhất định phải thay đổi áo sơmi quần tây. Tư thế kia không giống như là đi lấy giao hàng, cũng là đi ra mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra mở một lần tính đũa chuẩn bị ăn cơm, sát vách cái bàn mập mạp nghe vị bu lại.

"Ngươi cái này giao hàng vì cái gì thịt nhiều như vậy!" Mập mạp bưng hộp cơm của mình tức giận bất bình: "Ngươi đây cũng là hoa anh đào trên đường xoa thiêu cơm a? Ngươi nhìn ta chỉ có hai khối thịt, ngươi vì cái gì có ba khối!"

Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp một đũa cơm nhét vào miệng thảo luận: "Có thể là vì để ngươi giảm béo đi."

"Không được! Khẳng định là lão bản thiếu cho ta!" Mập mạp đối với ăn không chút nào qua loa, "Ta muốn cho lão bản gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản ứng hắn, tiếp tục ăn mình giao hàng.

Không đầy một lát mập mạp nói chuyện điện thoại xong lại lại gần: "Lão bản nói bình thường chính là hai khối a, ngươi vận khí thật tốt thế mà cho thêm một khối."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bắt đũa hướng hắn nói: "Cái này gọi bằng mặt ăn cơm."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết đây là Khương Daniel cho hắn thêm thịt, mỗi lần Khương Daniel tặng giao hàng đều sẽ so bình thường phân lượng nhiều một ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn vào miệng bên trong cảm giác ngọt ngào.

【5 】

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp khách hàng ăn cơm, ban đêm uống rượu, không uống say chính là đầu hơi choáng váng. Hộ khách bị không uống rượu đồng sự đưa về khách sạn, Ung Thánh Hựu không có thể lái xe, vung lấy tay dán bên lề đường đi.

Đột nhiên nhìn thấy một quán cơm cổng màu lam xe điện nhìn rất quen mắt.

Đến gần xem xét, quả nhiên tại đưa bữa ăn rương khía cạnh nhìn thấy Apeach thiếp giấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm cánh tay ở ngoài cửa chờ lấy, không đầy một lát liền thấy mang theo giao hàng ra Khương Daniel.

"hi~" Ung Thánh Hựu cười hướng hắn chào hỏi.

"Oa Thánh Hựu ca! Trùng hợp như vậy!" Khương Daniel vui vẻ ba làm hai bước chạy đến hắn trước mặt.

"Ta vừa cơm nước xong xuôi, tản bộ tới liền thấy xe của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ngươi ăn cơm sao?"

"Không có đâu, đưa xong cái này đơn ta liền ăn."

"Vừa vặn ta cũng chưa ăn no, vậy ta ở phía trước nhà kia quán đồ nướng chờ ngươi."

"Được rồi ca, ta lập tức quay lại!"

"Chậm một chút, chú ý an toàn a!"

"Tốt —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu điểm thịt dê nướng chờ lấy Khương Daniel trở về, thịt dê nướng nóng hai trở về là không gặp Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

Trong lòng đột nhiên một lộp bộp.

Đóng gói thịt dê nướng thuận đường đi lên phía trước, đi qua hai cái đèn xanh đèn đỏ liền thấy một cỗ đổ vào đường trung ương màu lam giao hàng xe điện, gầm xe hạ choáng mở một đoàn vết máu, xe khung bên trong giao hàng vung đầy đất.

Có cảnh sát giao thông đang chỉ huy giao thông, không gặp Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cực nhanh chạy tới, tại xác nhận xe bên cạnh trên mặt Apeach thiếp giấy về sau chân đều mềm.

"Xin hỏi người bị thương đi chỗ nào rồi? Tổn thương nghiêm trọng không? !" Ung Thánh Hựu cầm cảnh sát giao thông cánh tay hỏi.

"Nửa giờ trước đưa bệnh viện, đập đến đầu, cụ thể thương thế không rõ ràng."

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đón xe đi bệnh viện, tại phòng cấp cứu nhìn thấy nằm tại trên giường bệnh Khương Daniel.

Đầu khỏa một vòng băng gạc, chân cũng bị treo lên tới. Bên cạnh là mặc màu lam giao hàng phục đồng sự.

"Ngươi tốt, ta là Khương Daniel bằng hữu." Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Xin hỏi hắn hiện tại thế nào rồi?"

"Bác sĩ nói có chút rất nhỏ não chấn động, xương bắp chân gãy."

"Nghiêm trọng không? Cái này là thế nào làm?"

"Bị vượt đèn đỏ xe đụng, còn tốt lớn Khương tránh một chút, bằng không hậu quả nghiêm trọng hơn." Người kia đem khăn mặt đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ngươi trước giúp hắn lau lau mặt, ta đi lấy thuốc."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm khăn mặt ngồi tại giường bệnh một bên, một chút xíu giúp hắn xát máu đen trên mặt.

Kỳ thật hắn tại thật lâu trước đó liền gặp qua Khương Daniel, lúc ấy hắn còn không có đem đến hạnh phúc cư xá ở thời điểm, nhà hắn lúc ấy ở 10 lâu, thang máy ngay tại sửa chữa, Khương Daniel mang theo giao hàng leo thang lầu cho hắn đưa đi lên.

Còn có một lần là dưới lầu gặp được hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu con dòng chính cửa, Khương Daniel dưới lầu. Giao hàng xóc nảy một đường, tung ra không ít nước canh, Khương Daniel cầm khăn tay một chút xíu đem giao hàng bên ngoài nước canh lau sạch sẽ.

Còn có một lần là tại tiệm sách bên trong gặp phải, kia là hắn một lần gặp được không có mặc quần áo làm việc Khương Daniel, ngồi ở trong góc bưng lấy một bản thật dày chuyên nghiệp sách nhìn say sưa ngon lành.

Định đói bụng không giao hàng đưa đến Magiê đoàn tổng bộ, là bởi vì ngày đó hắn thức đêm viết dấu hiệu, buổi trưa cả người đã mộng, mình cũng không biết mình ấn mở cái nào giao hàng APP, lung tung hạ một đơn.

Ngày đó vừa mặc đẹp tương đối giảng cứu là bởi vì lão bản lập tức sẽ dẫn hắn đi gặp khách hàng.

Nói mình nhìn phim ma sợ hãi chỉ là cái cớ, hắn chỉ là toát ra cái ý nghĩ tùy tiện thử một lần, không nghĩ tới thật bị Khương Daniel tiếp đơn. Đành phải cầm sợ hãi khi lấy cớ.

Lại không nghĩ rằng đem Khương Daniel dọa cho phát sợ, ngoài ý muốn thu hoạch được một cái ôm.

"Nhanh tốt đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng sát mặt của hắn nói.

Khương Daniel lông mi run lên, chậm rãi mở mắt, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại hắn trước mặt, ủy khuất hề hề nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ta không thể cho ngươi đưa giao hàng làm sao bây giờ."

"Vậy liền đổi ta cho ngươi đưa tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, "Đau không?"

"Đau, nhưng đau." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm.

"Nơi nào đau?"

"Toàn thân trên dưới đều đau."

"Tìm bác sĩ đến xem a?"

"Không muốn không muốn." Khương Daniel giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh nói, "Ngươi hôn lại hôn ta liền không thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem tay của hắn lật qua, tại trong lòng bàn tay của hắn ấn một nụ hôn.

"Ngươi phải nhanh lên một chút tốt, lại đến làm ta kỵ sĩ a."


	118. Chapter 118

【 Dan Ung 】 tuyệt đối không muốn xa rời 99°C

*ooc

* văn phòng tình yêu, đúng vậy không sai chính là cái kia song mặt tổng thanh tra X phú nhị đại thực tập sinh

*OSW bảo bối sinh nhật vui vẻ! @ ăn nho không nôn nho da sinh nhật vui vẻ hì hì ha ha!

\--------------

Ta đem ta cả cái linh hồn đều cho ngươi,

Tính cả hắn dở hơi, đùa nghịch nhỏ tính tình,

Chợt tối chợt minh, một ngàn tám trăm loại thói hư tật xấu,

Nó thật đáng ghét, chỉ có một điểm tốt,

Yêu ngươi.

\---- Vương Tiểu Ba

\--------------

1#

Nhàm chán, lão gia hỏa ở giữa cất nhắc đến cất nhắc đi lời hay thực tế là làm cho người rất nhàm chán.

Khương Daniel vểnh lên chân bắt chéo nhìn thoáng qua nhà mình lão đầu tử, nhưng mà lão đầu tử lại như cũ không có muốn ý dừng lại

"Hoàng tổng a, khuyển tử đâu mới từ Canada trở về, rất nhiều còn không hiểu, đến ngài cái này thực tập làm phiền ngài hao tâm tổn trí, ngài có cái gì liền để hắn làm, không cần khách khí."

"Khương tổng nói đùa, Daniel tốt như vậy hạt giống, ta muốn lo lắng thứ gì a, ngươi nhìn chúng ta năm đó..."

Hảo hán không đề cập tới năm đó dũng, nhấc lên một năm rồi lại một năm.

Phải, xem ra là không xong, Khương Daniel có chút ngồi không yên, đứng dậy ra hiệu mình đi cái toilet liền khom lưng đi ra văn phòng.

Trong thang lầu ánh đèn có chút bất tỉnh tối, nhưng coi như có thể thấy rõ, Khương Daniel tựa ở bên tường, nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc, nhắm mắt lại, hưởng thụ lấy này nháy mắt thanh nhàn.

"Ta thao đại gia ngươi "

Thang lầu ngay phía trên đột nhiên truyền đến rõ ràng một tiếng kinh mắng, đem Khương Daniel giật mình kêu lên, tay run một cái, khói bụi rơi xuống đăng sáng giày da bên trên, hắn không thể không run run hai lần chân, đem tro từ giày da bên trên đều rơi xuống.

Hiếu kì hại mèo chết, Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được bò hai mảnh thang lầu, nhìn về phía trong thang lầu cái kia nắm lấy điện thoại ngay tại hùng hùng hổ hổ người.

Trong ấn tượng hùng hùng hổ hổ người tựa hồ cũng dáng dấp xấu xí, nhưng người này lại không phải.

Một thân Âu phục giày da, thẳng tắp quần Tây, không nhuốm bụi trần áo sơ mi trắng, thậm chí ngay cả cà vạt đều không có lệch ra như vậy một chút điểm, ngọn đèn hôn ám cũng không che giấu được kia lập thể ngũ quan, đao khắc đồng dạng gắng gượng lông mày xương cùng mũi, thâm thúy hốc mắt, thon dài lông mi, cùng gương mặt bên cạnh loáng thoáng ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, trái ngược với cái nước Anh quý tộc thân sĩ, đương nhiên điều kiện tiên quyết là hắn nếu như có thể không nắm lấy cái điện thoại hùng hùng hổ hổ.

"Ai, ngươi là ngu xuẩn sao? Ta nhắc nhở các ngươi bao nhiêu lần, đều nói hắn không thể tin, để các ngươi sớm làm tốt hai tay chuẩn bị, làm sao hắn bảy cữu mỗ gia Nhị cữu nãi nãi bệnh, các ngươi bảy cữu lão gia Nhị cữu nãi nãi cũng bệnh rồi? Không rảnh? Ta rất nhàn a? Đêm nay liền lên đài, lão tử không rảnh mua rút giấy cho các ngươi xóa cái mông."

Người kia một đống lời mắng người nói đến cùng rap đồng dạng nhanh, liền kém không ai cho thêm người bạn tấu. Khương Daniel không có cảm thấy không có nhiều văn nhã ngược lại cảm thấy mười phần thú vị, không khỏi cười lên tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại thu hồi điện thoại, liền hạ lâu muốn đi về văn phòng, kết quả liền thấy một thân ảnh cao to đứng tại trong thang lầu góc tường đối hắn mặt cười doanh doanh.

Trong lòng cả kinh, sợ không phải là nghe được hắn vừa mới gọi điện thoại nội dung, không khỏi trên dưới dò xét một phen, người rất soái dáng người cũng rất tốt, ngược lại là một bộ mặt lạ hoắc, dù sao cũng không biết, thật tử cũng bị phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát cũng liền không trang, hung tợn trừng Khương Daniel một chút

"Nhìn cái gì vậy, mượn mở "

Nói xong liền đẩy ra Khương Daniel đi trở về văn phòng.

Khương Daniel sờ sờ ngực bị đẩy địa phương ngược lại cũng không thấy phải có cái gì sinh khí, phản cũng là thật vất vả tìm được việc vui cười vui vẻ hơn, hắn thuốc lá diệt liền đi trở lại Hoàng tổng văn phòng.

Hai cái lão gia hỏa xem như hàn huyên xong, Hoàng tổng liền gọi tới thư ký đem sự tình đều giao phó xong, thư ký liền đem Khương Daniel hướng xuống mặt làm việc chung sống mang đến.

Khu làm việc so với tổng giám đốc văn phòng tương đối mà nói muốn càng náo nhiệt một chút, nhưng trên cơ bản tất cả mọi người là bận rộn đối mặt với trên tay công việc, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, đương nhiên cũng không ít bởi vì tò mò mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hai mắt Khương Daniel cái này một bộ mặt lạ hoắc.

Rốt cục đi đến vùng này cuối cùng, nhỏ thư ký ngừng lại, gõ vang cửa ban công

"Ung tổng, Hoàng tổng để ta cho ngươi cái này mang cái thực tập sinh, Tiểu Khương, vị này chính là Hoàng tổng vừa mới giới thiệu cho ngươi công ty của chúng ta công trạng tốt nhất nghiệp vụ năm bộ tổng giám đốc, Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung tổng "

Vùi đầu trước bàn làm việc người ngẩng đầu, không chút nghĩ ngợi liền lộ ra tám khỏa tiêu chuẩn tiếu dung, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra Khương Daniel liền liếc nhìn trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi, a, là hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới sẽ là trong thang lầu người kia, nheo mắt, hay là đứng dậy cười vươn tay ôn hòa nghênh đón tiếp lấy

"Tiểu Khương đúng không, hoan nghênh hoan nghênh."

"Chào ngươi"

Khương Daniel về cầm cặp kia tiết cốt rõ ràng tay, cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn người trước mắt tiếu dung liền nhớ lại trong thang lầu sai lầm, sọ não tử đau a, dứt khoát tranh thủ thời gian phân phó xuống dưới, để nhỏ thư ký đem người mang ra ngoài, nhắm mắt làm ngơ a, duy trì lâu như vậy hình tượng cũng không thể sụp đổ.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến cái này cùng trong thang lầu nghiễm nhiên không đồng tính tử người, rốt cục nhịn không được quay đầu, lặng lẽ hỏi bí thư nho nhỏ

"Các ngươi Ung tổng có phải là có cái táo bạo song bào thai huynh đệ hoặc là có nhân cách phân liệt a?"

Nhỏ thư ký một mặt không giải thích được nhìn về phía Khương Daniel

"Ha ha ha ha ha, làm sao lại thế? Ngươi thật biết nói đùa, Ung giám đốc tại công ty của chúng ta nhưng là có tiếng tốt tính, người hiền lành một cái, ta tới đây lâu như vậy ngay cả cái chữ thô tục đều không gặp hắn nói qua, đối nhân xử thế đều là nho nhã lễ độ, ngươi có thể đến dưới tay hắn, thật là xem như phúc khí."

"Ừ"

Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt trên tay cái bật lửa, cẩn thận về nghĩ tới, vừa mới tại trong thang lầu tuyệt đối là hắn không sai, thế nhưng là cái này ôn hòa người cũng là hắn không sai, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngược lại thật thú vị một người.

2#

"Không có ý tứ, ta đang chờ người "

Tại cự tuyệt rơi đêm nay không biết cái thứ mấy đến bắt chuyện nữ nhân về sau, Khương Daniel rốt cục cảm thấy có chút chán ghét, hắn lay động một cái trong tay ngựa xách ni, nhạt chất lỏng màu vàng tại đỏ tía ánh đèn chiếu rọi nhan sắc cũng càng thêm tiên diễm, chung quanh tiếng âm nhạc bị tiếng người huyên náo thay thế, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới chỉ là ba năm không trở về, ngay cả mình ngày bình thường yêu thích thanh đi đều biến cái dạng, xa hoa truỵ lạc, tiếng người huyên náo.

Khương Daniel hướng dưới lầu nhìn lại, quán bar chính trung ương tựa hồ tại dựng sân khấu bass, giá đỡ trống, nhạc khí đồng dạng đồng dạng hướng trên đài chuyển, suy nghĩ cũng đoán chừng là có dàn nhạc diễn xuất đi, trách không được những người này như thế xao động.

Ánh đèn tối xuống, nhịp trống âm thanh âm vang lên, đèn chiếu lập tức liền đánh vào sân khấu bên trên.

Khương Daniel liếc mắt liền thấy múa trên đài người kia, hắn mặc phổ phổ thông thông bạch T, bên ngoài là một kiện treo đầy tua cờ áo khoác da, cùng đi làm lúc nghiêm cẩn chia ba bảy dấu phẩy đầu khác biệt, giờ phút này tóc của hắn tất cả đều chải đi lên, lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán, hắn vẽ lấy yên huân trang, màu đỏ tím nhãn ảnh cùng hất lên nhãn tuyến, để hắn xem ra càng giống một con gợi cảm mèo hoang.

Khớp xương rõ ràng trên tay cầm trống bổng, thủ đoạn linh hoạt gõ lên trước mặt nhạc khí, theo hắn hữu lực động tác, áo jacket bên trên tua cờ cũng đang bay múa, rõ ràng chỉ là đang ngồi gõ lấy giá đỡ trống, lại làm cho người cảm thấy giống như là thưởng thức một trận thống khoái lâm ly vũ đạo.

Múa trên đài người kia treo nụ cười tự tin, giữa lông mày đều là bay lên thần thái, trong lúc nhất thời, Khương Daniel thế mà nhìn ngốc, mãi cho đến đối phương rời trận đều chưa kịp phản ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xuống đài liền thẳng trùng trùng hướng lầu hai nhà vệ sinh chạy, sớm biết liền không uống kia hai chén trà chanh, nín chết người.

Hạnh phúc thả xong nước, Ung Thánh Hựu tẩy xong tay liền nghênh ngang hướng xuống đi, chuẩn bị cùng dàn nhạc người đi ăn bữa ăn khuya, lại không nghĩ rằng tại góc rẽ bị người kéo tay cổ tay

"Ung tổng đến cùng là có bao nhiêu phó gương mặt a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu liền thấy buổi sáng mới thấy qua cái kia thực tập sinh, hắn dựa vào ở một bên trên ghế sa lon, trên thân thậm chí còn mặc đồ vét, chỉ là không có mang cà vạt, trước ngực áo sơmi cũng giải khai mấy khỏa, ngược lại là làm dịu đồ vét nghiêm túc, xem ra có mấy phần đa tình, không thể không thừa nhận, người này rất đẹp trai.

Thật sự chính là sợ điều gì sẽ gặp điều đó, trên cơ bản mình cất giấu che dáng vẻ đều bị người này nhìn qua, cũng không có gì tốt che giấu.

"Khương Daniel? Ta nhớ được chúng ta chưa quen thuộc a?" Ung Thánh Hựu tránh thoát mấy lần đem mình tay từ trong tay đối phương giải cứu ra

"Trong vòng một ngày có thể gặp phải ba bốn lần, thậm chí còn có thể nhìn thấy chúng ta người hiền lành Ung tổng nhiều như vậy phó gương mặt, tính lên, ta cũng có thể xem như ngươi nửa người bằng hữu đi" Khương Daniel khóe miệng nhẹ cười, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống.

Bằng hữu cái rắm, trong lòng nghĩ như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng cũng không có nhận thua "Theo ngươi thuyết pháp, vậy ta cùng ven đường a miêu a cẩu đều là bằng hữu. Khương Daniel, đừng tưởng rằng ngươi biết nhiều một chút cuộc sống riêng tư của ta liền có thể uy hiếp ta, đầu bậc thang cũng bất quá là trùng hợp đụng phải thôi."

"Úc?" Khương Daniel nhíu mày "Vậy cũng không nhất định, ta vẫn là thật biết nhìn người, nếu không đánh cược?"

"Đánh cược gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn hứng thú, đi đến ghế sa lon đối diện ngồi xuống

"Nhìn đến phía dưới quầy bar kia nữ sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận Khương Daniel tay chỉ phương hướng nhìn lại, đại ba lãng quyển tóc, giá rẻ thấp ngực váy ngắn, cầm một cái không biết thực hư bảng tên túi xách lại uống vào rẻ nhất rượu, hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây dáng vẻ xem xét chính là đến tìm kiếm con mồi.

"Sau đó?"

"Ngươi tin hay không chờ chút nàng sẽ uống bên cạnh xe "

Bên cạnh xe, Guinness trong ghi chép quý nhất cocktail, bên này quán bar cũng chỉ là nhập khẩu nguyên liệu phỏng chế, một chén lại cũng phải lên ngàn, cứ như vậy nữ nhân như thế nào lại uống đến lên, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là không tin.

"Không tin."

"Vậy chúng ta cược đi, người thua đáp ứng người thắng một cái yêu cầu "

Cái này có cái gì tốt đánh cược xem xét chính là mình thắng, Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm liền đáp ứng "Cược thì cược "

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay dáng vẻ cũng không nói gì chỉ là cười nhẹ một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chặp nữ nhân dưới lầu, sợ bỏ lỡ một tơ một hào chi tiết.

Nhưng là không lâu lắm, thế mà thật sự có người phục vụ tiến lên cho nàng chuyển tới một chén bên cạnh xe, thậm chí còn hướng hắn bên này chỉ một chỉ, một nháy mắt, nữ nhân ngẩng đầu liền nhìn sang.

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt liền hiểu rõ ra "Đây không tính là, ngươi phạm quy."

Khương Daniel nhún vai "Ta không có a, ta chỉ nói là nàng sẽ uống lại không có nói là chính nàng biết chút, như vậy ta cho nàng điểm lên một chén cũng không sao đi!"

Tự biết là bị chui chỗ trống, cái này giảo hoạt hồ ly, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ nhưng cũng vẫn là chỉ có thể có chơi có chịu "Nói đi, ngươi muốn cái gì "

"Rồi nói sau "

"Vậy liền thiếu đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy liền muốn đi, lại nghiêng mắt nhìn thấy lầu dưới nữ nhân kia cầm chén rượu liền đi về phía bên này, dù sao người này vẫn là mình thuộc hạ, ngày mai cũng vẫn là phải đi làm, hắn hay là hảo ý lên tiếng nhắc nhở

"Uy, loại nữ nhân này khó chơi nhất, vốn chính là liệp diễm, ngươi đưa nàng đắt như vậy rượu, chắc chắn sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi cái này tới tay Kim bánh trái."

Khương Daniel dáng vẻ tựa hồ không để ý chút nào "Kia ta đương nhiên là có ứng đối phương pháp "

Bệnh tâm thần, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trong lặng lẽ mắng một câu, nhìn xem nữ nhân kia càng đi càng gần bước chân, hắn mảy may đều không có muốn lẫn vào ý nghĩ, quay người liền muốn đi, nhưng lại bị người đối diện kéo tay cổ tay, một cỗ sức kéo liền hướng về sau ngã đi, người này có phải là kéo lên nghiện rồi? Chính muốn mở miệng mắng chửi người, lại bị chắn ngừng miệng môi.

Hắn mở to hai mắt nhìn, nhìn trước mắt Khương Daniel vô hạn phóng đại mặt, cùng trên môi trận trận ẩm ướt ý, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ý thức được, Khương Daniel tại hôn hắn.

Tựa hồ là ý thức được sự phân tâm của hắn, Khương Daniel đại thủ lập tức xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót cùng sau lưng, khí lực lớn phải, không chút nào cho phép hắn đào thoát, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ cả người đều dán tại Khương Daniel trên thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên làm như thế, răng môi căn bản cũng không có bố trí phòng vệ, lập tức liền bị Khương Daniel cạy mở, đầu lưỡi liền dây dưa vào, tại Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong một trận càn quét, hàm răng, răng hàm một tia khe hở đều không có bỏ qua, ngựa xách ni cay đắng cũng đi theo đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, cùng trong miệng hắn chanh vị quấn quít lấy nhau, trong lúc nhất thời trở nên có chút chua xót.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thích cay đắng, hắn nhíu mày, nhưng lại không thể không thừa nhận, Khương Daniel kỹ thuật hôn rất tốt, bá đạo nhưng lại ôn nhu, để hắn cảm thấy mình chính là kia bị sóng biển thôi táng cá, sắp chìm chết rồi.

Khương Daniel cướp đoạt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng không khí, thẳng đến hắn cũng cảm thấy nhanh không thể hô hấp, mới bỏ qua người trong ngực.

Một hôn qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy chính mình là cuối cùng bị sóng biển vọt lên bờ con cá kia, tại trên bờ cát bộc phơi, khô nóng phải nhanh không biết làm sao hô hấp.

Muốn tới bắt chuyện nữ nhân xem bọn hắn hôn đến như thế vong tình đã sớm đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hiểu được Khương Daniel đây là lấy chính mình tại làm bia đỡ đạn đâu, trong lúc nhất thời xấu hổ cùng phẫn nộ cùng nhau dâng lên trong lòng.

Hắn huy quyền liền hướng Khương Daniel trên thân đánh tới "Ta thao đại gia ngươi "

Khương Daniel nhìn xem người trong ngực, một hôn qua đi, cả người đều phấn đỏ lên, liền ngay cả khóe mắt đều là ngập nước dáng vẻ, nơi nào còn có cái gì lực uy hiếp, nói ra lời thô tục càng là hờn dỗi thôi.

"Ngươi đánh cược thua cho ta, ta muốn ngươi một nụ hôn đào thoát, thanh toán xong, không quá phận đi."

Này làm sao có thể so sánh, nhưng mình cầm bất tranh khí trái tim lại giống như là đập thuốc điên cuồng bắt đầu nhảy lên, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là giận không chỗ phát tiết

"Thanh cái đầu của ngươi, được rồi, ta coi như bị chó cắn." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay lau miệng, xoay người rời đi.

Khương Daniel đập đi một chút miệng, cũng không có ngăn cản, dù sao còn nhiều thời gian.

3#

Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi lưng một cái, nhìn một chút dưới góc phải thời gian mới phát hiện cư nhưng đã trời vừa rạng sáng nhiều, thật sự chính là quá muộn a.

Trong điện thoại di động một đống lớn chưa đọc tin nhắn, hắn còn tưởng rằng là cái này tờ đơn lại xảy ra vấn đề gì, mở ra mới phát hiện đều là sinh nhật chúc phúc, lúc này mới nhớ tới, a, hôm nay là sinh nhật của hắn tới.

Tháng này trên cơ bản đều đang cùng cái này một đơn, loay hoay không thể chi tiêu, đêm nay thật vất vả tăng ca đem văn kiện làm dễ dàng phát lên sơ thẩm, kết quả lại quên sinh nhật của mình.

Mặc dù nói là nói niên kỷ càng lớn đối loại chuyện này liền càng không thèm để ý, thế nhưng là như thế tịch mịch một người ở công ty sinh nhật xác thực vẫn là để người cảm thấy không khỏi có chút thê lương, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, dự định đi bên ngoài nấu ly cà phê.

Bên ngoài còn có người cũng tại tăng ca, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đi ra bên ngoài mở ngọn đèn nhỏ mới ý thức tới điểm này, hắn có chút hiếu kỳ, thời gian này điểm, trừ hắn làm sao lại còn có người.

Yếu ớt dưới ánh đèn, người kia ngay tại tụ tinh hội thần miêu tả lấy thứ gì, ngay cả có người đến đều không có phát giác.

Đều nói nghiêm túc nam nhân là đẹp trai nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu đập đi một chút miệng, xem như nhận thức đến.

Dưới ánh đèn Khương Daniel mang theo một bức dàn khung kính mắt, ngược lại là bằng thêm một tia nhã nhặn khí chất, áo sơ mi trắng vén đến khuỷu tay bên trên, lộ ra tay cánh tay đường cong, bờ vai của hắn rất rộng, rõ ràng chỉ là phổ thông âu phục, nhưng mặc trên người hắn liền lộ ra càng vì đẹp đẽ.

Nói đến, người này trừ khi đó tại quán bar xâu binh sĩ một bức công tử ca dáng vẻ bên ngoài, bình thường làm sự tình hay là rất chân thành đáng tin cậy, đối một cái kia hôn cũng ngậm miệng không đề cập tới, phảng phất chưa từng xảy ra đồng dạng, trên cơ bản giải quyết việc chung, không chút nào vượt qua, Khương Daniel luôn nói hắn có hai bộ gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu hừ cười một tiếng, cũng không biết đến cùng là ai có hai bộ gương mặt, nhưng vẫn là nhấc chân hướng Khương Daniel bên kia đi đến.

"Làm sao bọn hắn ngay cả vẽ bản đồ đều giao làm cho ngươi a, những người này thật là, liền biết lười biếng, lấn phụ các ngươi những này thực tập."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, cười cười

"Không có việc gì, có thể làm liền làm chứ sao."

"Ngươi ngốc a, những này vẽ bản đồ đều là bọn hắn nhiệm vụ của mình, cự tuyệt chính là a, làm nhiều cũng sẽ không cho ngươi thêm tiền."

"Ồ? Cái này cũng không giống như người hiền lành Ung tổng sẽ nói ra."

Lợn chết không sợ bỏng nước sôi, hắn bộ dáng gì Khương Daniel chưa thấy qua "Ngươi rất rõ ràng, ta cũng không phải người hiền lành."

"Làm sao? Chúng ta Ung tổng cũng có rất phản nghịch thời điểm?"

"Có a, vừa tốt nghiệp vậy sẽ đi, không sợ trời không sợ đất oán trời oán đất, có cái gì nói cái gì, trên cơ bản không muốn làm liền không làm." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến thời kỳ đó mình ngược lại là cảm thấy có chút buồn cười

"Sau đó thì sao?" Khương Daniel ngược lại là đối quá khứ hắn tựa hồ cảm thấy rất hứng thú

"Sau đó? Sau đó liền bị mở chứ sao." Ung Thánh Hựu chép miệng làm cái mặt quỷ, tựa hồ có chút bất đắc dĩ "Ai sẽ thích ngươi một bức chanh chua dáng vẻ đâu, huống chi ngươi chỉ là cái thực tập sinh, ở đây tư lịch chính là nghiền ép đối phương tư bản, tăng ca mặc dù không phải nghĩa vụ, nhưng cũng không có quyền cự tuyệt, không phải sao? So với thông minh thú nhỏ, ai không phải càng thích nghe lời nhà khuyển đây này?"

Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút "Vậy ngươi sẽ hối hận sao? Tổng muốn như vậy giả vờ như tính tình rất tốt người hiền lành dáng vẻ."

"Không có gì hối hận không hối hận, vô luận cái nào đều là ta thôi, xã hội muốn ta mài đi góc cạnh, thế nhân cần ta khéo đưa đẩy, vậy liền làm cho bọn hắn xem trọng, ta vẫn có một bộ phút thời gian có thể làm mình chẳng phải được."

Khương Daniel cũng không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên liền nghĩ ôm một cái trước mắt người này, so với ngày bình thường kia một bộ dáng vẻ ôn hòa, hắn hay là càng thích cái kia múa trên đài hắn, tinh thần phấn chấn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi ở trước mặt ta liền không cần ngụy trang a, dù sao ngươi bộ dáng gì ta chưa thấy qua." Khương Daniel thốt ra

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay liền gảy một cái Khương Daniel cái trán "Không biết lớn nhỏ, cũng liền ngươi dạng này nói chuyện với ta tốt a, ta lớn hơn ngươi, muốn gọi cũng phải gọi ca."

Có lẽ là Khương Daniel từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền biết mình dáng vẻ vốn có đi, cùng hắn ở chung Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại sẽ cảm thấy đặc biệt nhẹ nhõm.

"Cái này bản thảo không vội, đều muộn như vậy, ngươi đi về trước đi, ngày mai ta hảo hảo nói một chút đám người này, sự tình không làm, liền biết lười biếng."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu liền định trở về phòng giải khát.

"Ai ai ai , chờ một chút" Khương Daniel kêu hắn lại, đột nhiên cúi người tại trong ngăn tủ lật tìm.

Là một khối màu hồng nhỏ bánh gatô, không có gì đặc biệt, chính là bên cạnh tiệm bánh gatô mua những cái kia điểm tâm ngọt, công ty bọn họ người cũng thường xuyên gọi tiệm này bánh gatô làm trà chiều.

Khương Daniel tựa hồ có chút xấu hổ "Cái kia, là có chút đơn sơ, thế nhưng là hơn nửa đêm đoán chừng không có tiệm bánh gatô mở ra, Thánh Hựu ca, sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác nhìn hắn ngốc bên trong ngu đần giơ một khối dâu tây bánh gatô, trong lúc nhất thời không biết làm phản ứng gì "A, tạ ơn."

"Ngọn nến cái gì cũng không có, đoán chừng muốn ngươi dùng cái này chấp nhận một chút" Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua ngồi xuống, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra điều ra thổi cây nến app "Cầu ước nguyện đi "

Dạng này sinh nhật cũng là lần đầu tiên, nhưng là có người nhớ cảm giác luôn luôn không chỗ nào chê, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể ngoại lệ nhắm mắt lại ưng thuận nguyện vọng thổi tắt ngọn nến.

Hơn nửa đêm ăn bánh gatô vẫn còn có chút dính, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng không có cảm thấy có gì không ổn "Uy, làm sao ngươi biết sinh nhật của ta."

"A" Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái cười "Ngày đó chỉnh lý nhân sự hồ sơ thời điểm nhìn thấy liền nhớ kỹ, kết quả mấy ngày nay bận quá liền không có cùng mua cái lớn một chút bánh gatô "

Ung Thánh Hựu người này a, nói năng chua ngoa nhưng tấm lòng như đậu hũ, trong lòng rõ ràng cảm động đến rối tinh rối mù, ngoài miệng nhưng vẫn là muốn khoe khoang "Uy, ngươi đừng tưởng rằng dạng này ta liền tha thứ ngươi ngày đó không có trải qua cho phép liền hôn ta a!"

"Tốt tốt tốt" cũng rõ ràng người này chính là ngoài miệng không tha người thôi, Khương Daniel cũng không vạch trần, cười híp mắt nhìn xem hắn, ăn cái gì thời điểm ngược lại là giống con mèo nhỏ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, còn thỉnh thoảng lè lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng sợ bơ dính vào trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem cả cái bánh gatô đều cho ăn xong mới phát hiện Khương Daniel một mực không nhúc nhích nhìn mình cằm chằm "Nhìn cái gì vậy" hắn trừng Khương Daniel một chút

"Nhìn ngươi đẹp mắt "

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng một mực rất rõ ràng mình dáng dấp đẹp mắt, nhưng lại không có nghĩ đến người này sẽ ngay thẳng như vậy nói ra miệng, đằng phải lập tức đỏ mặt, ném câu tiếp theo "Bệnh tâm thần, tranh thủ thời gian thu dọn đồ đạc về đi ngủ." Liền chạy trối chết

Thức đêm hậu quả chính là ngày thứ hai đầu cũng mê man, Khương Daniel suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là quyết định đi phòng giải khát rót ly cà phê.

Đều nói trừ nhà vệ sinh phòng giải khát chính là nhiều nhất bát quái địa phương, Khương Daniel mới vừa vặn bước ra một cái chân nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự sau lại ngạnh sinh sinh cho thu hồi lại.

"Ai, ngươi nghe nói không, Ung giám đốc bạn trai cũ, Triệu thị cuối tuần kết hôn tới, còn giống như nói mời chúng ta toàn bộ công ty đi tham gia hôn lễ, ngươi nói Ung kiểu gì cũng sẽ đi sao?"

"Không đến liền tốt, ta đều thay hắn không đáng, cái kia Triệu Kiệt ai không biết chính là cái vương bát đản a, cùng Ung tổng cùng nhau thời điểm liền bổ chân, còn không chỉ một người, thật không phải vật gì tốt."

"Nhưng là làm sao có thể không đi a, Ung tổng như thế người hiền lành, huống chi, công ty tháng sau không phải cùng Triệu thị còn có hợp tác sao? Tốt mấy ngàn vạn tờ đơn, làm sao không đi a."

Triệu Kiệt, Khương Daniel yên lặng ở trong lòng ghi lại cái tên này.

4#

Không có có ngoài ý muốn địa, hôn lễ Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đi, người mà luôn luôn muốn biểu hiện ra một bộ không có lão tử ngươi trôi qua tốt hơn bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một thân màu trắng ám văn âu phục còn đánh cái màu đen nơ, không khỏi cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Sau lưng truyền đến cười trộm thanh âm, không cần nghĩ cũng biết là Khương Daniel đang cười mình, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái "Cười cái rắm a cười "

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" lần này Khương Daniel càng phải lợi hại hơn "Không phải, ngươi cái này một thân trang phục, không biết còn tưởng rằng là hôn lễ của ngươi đâu, lại không thành tựu là đi đoạt cưới a."

"Ngươi biết cái gì, người soái mặc cái gì đều dễ nhìn "

Không thể không thừa nhận, đúng là đẹp trai, tựa như là truyện cổ tích trong sách tiểu vương tử.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đến, người trong sân nhao nhao xì xào bàn tán, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không thèm để ý chút nào, lôi kéo Khương Daniel liền đi lên trước

"Chúc mừng a "

"Ngươi tới rồi, hoan nghênh hoan nghênh "

Triệu Kiệt vẫn là không có biến, một bức giả hề hề dáng vẻ, nhìn xem liền khiến người chán ghét

"Đúng vậy a, tân hôn hạnh phúc" Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng trợn mắt kỹ nữ phối chó thiên trường địa cửu.

"Trước nhập tọa đi, trước kia ta có rất nhiều có lỗi với ngươi địa phương, hi vọng ngươi có thể tha thứ "

Trước mắt bao người, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có thể nói cái gì, cũng không thể nói cút mẹ mày đi, lão tử liền không tha thứ đi

"Đương nhiên không ngại."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười tranh thủ thời gian lôi kéo Khương Daniel liền bên trong đi, Triệu Kiệt nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Khương Daniel cái tay kia, ánh mắt chìm xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy mình cùng nhà vệ sinh nơi này có phải là có quan hệ chặt chẽ, làm sao mỗi lần tẩy xong tay ra, đều có người kéo cổ tay của hắn, nhưng lần này cũng không phải là Khương Daniel.

"Người kia là ai?"

"A" Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh hừ một tiếng "Triệu Kiệt, quan ngươi ngươi chuyện gì, muốn kết hôn không nhìn tới nhìn lão bà của mình cùng ta ở đây lôi lôi kéo kéo không tốt a "

"Tiểu Hựu, ngươi nhìn ngươi lại như thế chanh chua, cần gì chứ, những chuyện kia đều đi qua, trước kia là ta không đúng, mặc dù ta kết hôn, nhưng chúng ta cũng vẫn là có thể giống như trước đây a."

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì? Để ta làm ngươi cái gì? Tình nhân? Ngươi nghĩ cùng đừng nghĩ, trước kia là ta mắt bị mù, nhưng bây giờ sẽ không."

"Ngươi không muốn như vậy có được hay không Tiểu Hựu, chúng ta và được rồi, ta nghĩ tới, ta vẫn là thích ngươi, ta quên không được ngươi."

"Ngươi đừng hô cái kia tên ta buồn nôn, trở về hảo hảo kết hôn đi Triệu Kiệt, thả ta cũng thả ngươi chính mình." Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng giẫm Triệu Kiệt một cước, đối phương kêu thảm một tiếng liền buông lỏng tay ra, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi.

Hôn lễ quá trình tới tới đi đi đơn giản cũng chính là kia mấy thứ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mười phần nhàm chán, vẫn câu có câu không cùng Khương Daniel trò chuyện, người chủ trì còn trên đài cùng một đôi người mới niệm niệm lải nhải lấy một thứ gì, thật vất vả rốt cục đi tới tân lang phát biểu khâu, trong tràng ánh đèn lại đột nhiên tất cả đều dập tắt.

Âm nhạc ngừng lại, đổi thành một đoạn ghi âm, ghi âm bên trong rất rõ ràng có thể nghe được hai cái thanh âm của nam nhân, nó bên trong một cái chính là cuộc hôn lễ này nhân vật nam chính.

"Trước kia là ta không đúng, mặc dù ta kết hôn, nhưng chúng ta cũng vẫn là có thể giống như trước đây a "

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì, muốn ta làm tình nhân của ngươi?"

"Ta nghĩ tới, ta vẫn là thích ngươi, ta quên không được ngươi. Ta vẫn là thích ngươi, ta vẫn là quên không được ngươi..."

Ghi âm bị biên tập qua, một mực tuần hoàn phát hình hai câu này, Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt, xảy ra chuyện.

Trên đài nhân vật chính tựa hồ rốt cục phản ứng lại xảy ra chuyện gì, cướp lấy ống nói liền hô lên, "Hậu trường, hậu trường làm gì đâu, cho ta đóng lại a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, loại người này tự gây nghiệt thì không thể sống thôi, chỉ là không nghĩ tới đám lửa này một giây sau liền đốt tới trên người mình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, là ngươi đi, ngươi muốn báo thù ta đúng không, ta biết ngươi nhìn ta không vừa mắt thật lâu, biên tập một đoạn này ghi âm có ý tứ sao? Không nghĩ tới ngươi là loại người này, phá hư hôn lễ của ta để ngươi cảm thấy rất cao hứng sao? ..."

Lời này là càng nói càng quá phận, Khương Daniel vô ý thức liền muốn đứng lên che chở Ung Thánh Hựu nói chút gì, lại không nghĩ rằng người bên cạnh đã sớm lập tức xông tới cướp lấy ống nói, khinh miệt cười một tiếng

"A, ta là cái loại người này? Ngươi ngược lại là nói cho ta nghe một chút đi" trong tràng ánh đèn phát sáng lên, trong tràng hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, đều chờ đợi xem kịch

Ung Thánh Hựu khinh thường nhíu lông mày

"Ta lúc đầu cũng không muốn nói ngươi, dáng dấp đầu heo đồng dạng còn lấy một bức cay nghiệt tướng, muốn học người khác trèo phượng nhánh còn muốn bao nuôi tình nhân, đi nhà vệ sinh thời điểm cũng không vung đem nước tiểu chiếu mình một cái, khả năng quá xấu nước tiểu cũng không chịu phản xạ đâu."

Người trong sân đều vẫn là nhịn không được, trộm nở nụ cười

"Lúc trước đi là ta mắt bị mù, gần nhất đâu ta gần đây xem y tốt, không rảnh cùng ngươi chơi cái này ít trò mèo, nếu không ta cho ngươi đếm xem, năm đó trừ ta, ngươi còn đồng thời có mấy cái trước độ? Đắc tội bao nhiêu người ngươi trong lòng mình rõ ràng đừng lấy ta làm bia ngắm, lão tử không phụng bồi."

"Ngươi không phải liền là không thể gặp ta được không? Ngươi không phải trong lòng còn có ta làm những này làm gì?"

Nghe đến đó, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là tức giận đến cười lên tiếng "Tới tới tới, nhìn thấy bên kia đại soái ca không có, dáng dấp dễ nhìn hơn ngươi, rộng eo hẹp, chân còn rất dài "

Khương Daniel ngược lại là rất phối hợp mở rộng một chút tay chân

"Có dạng này quốc sắc thiên hương ta không muốn, muốn ngươi?"

"Ngươi đừng cho là ta không biết, hắn chính là thủ hạ ngươi thực tập sinh mà thôi."

"Úc?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy xuống đài, đi đến Khương Daniel bên cạnh, nâng lên mặt của hắn liền rắn rắn chắc chắc cho hắn một nụ hôn "Ngươi cùng thực tập sinh dạng này? Tiếp tục hôn lễ của ngươi đi, lão tử không phụng bồi."

Nói xong liền lôi kéo Khương Daniel ra hôn lễ hiện trường chạy đến một bên đầu bậc thang.

"Thế nào thế nào, lão tử vừa mới khốc không khốc "

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn một bộ cầu khích lệ dáng vẻ chẳng qua là cảm thấy có chút buồn cười "Lạnh lùng khốc, khốc đánh chết "

Người đối diện liền ha ha ha nở nụ cười, thế nhưng là cười cười lại không cười, ngẩng đầu một bộ khổ tướng nhìn xem Khương Daniel "Xong, ta bại lộ, ta một mực duy trì lâu như vậy ôn tồn lễ độ hình tượng, không có "

Khương Daniel đem người vớt tiến trong ngực của mình, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp lưng của hắn "Chó gấp sẽ còn nhảy tường đâu, sợ cái gì, ta cảm thấy thật đáng yêu."

"Ngươi mới là chó" Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản kháng lại cắn một cái bên trên Khương Daniel bả vai

Còn nói không phải chó đâu, làm sao còn cắn người đâu, Khương Daniel có chút dở khóc dở cười, nhưng vẫn là an ủi trong ngực cái này nôn nôn nóng nóng nhỏ sữa chó.

5#

Đều nói xúc động hại người chết, mắng Triệu Kiệt dừng lại, phát tiết xong xác thực rất thoải mái, nhưng là cũng liền mang ý nghĩa Triệu thị tháng sau kia mấy ngàn vạn tờ đơn bay a, lần này đoán chừng mình cũng phải bị Hoàng tổng mắng chết rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nhịn không được chụp chụp đầu của mình, ai, sớm biết liền nhẫn, chỉ có thể kiên trì đi làm.

Lúc đầu coi là công ty người đều lại bởi vì hắn hôm qua đột nhiên bộc phát mà nghị luận ầm ĩ, không nghĩ tới lại còn tốt, lo lắng chạy về văn phòng, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra tiếp vào Hoàng tổng thư ký điện thoại để hắn bên trên đi một chuyến, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, nên đến hay là đến, duỗi ra đầu nhìn ra ngoài, Khương Daniel người làm sao không tại, lại đi đâu rồi?

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy đầu óc hỗn loạn dỗ dành, liền đi tới tầng cao nhất, hít thở sâu một hơi, đẩy cửa ra, kết quả Hoàng tổng thư ký còn cười híp mắt đối hắn nói chúc mừng, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao, chúc mừng cái gì?

Trong văn phòng liền hai người, Hoàng tổng còn có Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel? Hắn làm sao ở chỗ này?

Hoàng tổng cười hì hì xem xét cũng không phải là phát cáu dáng vẻ

"Thánh Hựu ngươi đến, Tiểu Khương luôn nói coi trọng ngươi năng lực, cho nên quyết định cho công ty của chúng ta ném ba ngàn vạn tờ đơn, cái này về sau ngươi liền hảo hảo cùng một chút liền tốt."

"Cụ thể các ngươi cũng rất quen biết, các ngươi trò chuyện chính là."

Thẳng đến Hoàng tổng đi ra văn phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu đều vẫn là ở vào một loại mộng du trạng thái, Tiểu Khương tổng? Khương thị? Hợp lại, người này một mực giả heo ăn thịt hổ lừa gạt mình đâu.

"Tiểu Khương tổng?" Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người trừng Khương Daniel một chút

Khương Daniel đem người kéo qua, hống mèo đồng dạng đem người ôm ở trên đùi vòng tiến trong ngực "Không được sao?"

"Ngươi làm gì không nói cho ta "

"Ngươi cũng không có hỏi a "

"Ngươi lại cưỡng từ đoạt lý, ngươi nhiều tiền a, làm gì ném ba ngàn vạn a "

"Đây không phải sợ có người không có Triệu thị tờ đơn sẽ khóc nhè mà "

"Ngươi lại biết "

"Đúng thế, ngươi có cái gì ta không biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai nhiễm lên màu hồng "Bệnh tâm thần "

"Hôm qua làm gì hôn ta "

"Cái đó là..." Bởi vì thích ngươi a, Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống đôi mắt

"Được rồi, muốn ngươi nói đoán chừng lại muốn chua ta một chút trước, Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe kỹ, ta thích ngươi, thích đến hạ ba ngàn vạn nặng lúc đầu hống ngươi cao hứng, ngươi nếu không, suy tính một chút?"

"Ta tính tình không tốt "

"Ta biết "

"Ta kỳ thật rất keo kiệt "

"Ta cũng biết "

"Ta rất nhiều thói hư tật xấu, còn thích khoe khoang "

"Ta đều biết "

"Nhưng ta thích ngươi "

"Ta biết. . . Hả? Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel đần độn trừng tròng mắt dạng Tử Tiếu, hắn nâng lên Khương Daniel mặt, ấn kế tiếp hôn

"Ta nói, ta có một đống lớn thói hư tật xấu, đổi là sửa không được, ngươi cũng chỉ có thể sủng ái, nhưng ta vẫn là có một chút tốt, đó chính là, yêu ngươi, có lẽ so ngươi còn sớm."

-end-


	119. Chapter 119

【 Dan Ung 】 không cẩn thận móc nam thần háng nên làm cái gì? (biết hồ thể)

* lại muốn thực huấn lại muốn viết luận văn thật muốn rơi lệ

* hơn nửa tháng không có gõ chữ phục kiện thật là khó vịt

+++

Ngươi cùng ngươi nam thần ở giữa phát sinh qua nhất chuyện lúng túng là cái gì?

Như đề, liền là thuần túy hiếu kì, cảm giác sẽ có rất nhiều thú vị đáp án. Cho là cho mọi người vui vui lên ta trước nói một cái ta đi, ngày đó ta tại thư viện gặp được ta nam thần, siêu vui vẻ phía sau hắn có vị trí, ta hấp tấp liền chạy tới, mặc dù đưa lưng về phía hắn, nhưng là ánh nắng rơi xuống dưới đặc biệt có loại kia tựa lưng vào nhau ôm ý cảnh, lúc đầu hình tượng rất tốt đẹp, nhưng mà ta nhịn không được, duỗi lưng một cái, tay trương quá mở, nam thần vừa vặn đứng dậy, ta ba cho ta nam thần một bàn tay 👋 đến nay không cách nào quên hắn một khắc này biểu lộ.

825 cái trả lời

121000 đồng ý ·6160 bình luận hồi phục tại năm 2018 ngày 14 tháng 9

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

@ lại không còn ăn Hamburger Cầu Cầu

Lâu chủ khẳng định không có ta cái này thảm QAQ, ta từ ruột non dạ dày liền không tốt, vừa căng thẳng liền dễ dàng có phản ứng sinh lý, cũng chính là sẽ thả cái rắm.

Ta nam thần là nhà ta trên lầu một người ca ca, người rất thanh tú cũng nhìn rất đẹp, ngày đó ta ăn Hamburger cảm thấy dạ dày vốn cũng không phải là rất dễ chịu, liền vội vã về nhà đi nhà xí, xông vào thang máy liền phát hiện ta nam thần đứng ở nơi đó, sau đó ta liền bắt đầu khẩn trương.

Đập nói lắp ba hỏi tốt, nam thần thế mà cũng nhớ kỹ ta, lúc đầu ta siêu vui vẻ, kết quả cao hứng trở lại liền quên bụng của ta, thả một cái vang động trời cái rắm...

Thang máy cái kia phong bế không gian, liền hai người chúng ta, trừ ta còn có ai, ta trong nháy mắt đó thật nghĩ tiến vào cửa thang máy trong khe.

Hết lần này tới lần khác nam thần còn rất thật mong muốn đánh vỡ cái này không khí ngột ngạt nói một câu "Ha ha ha ha ngươi toàn thân đều có rất sức sống a "

Ai mẹ hắn muốn thả cái rắm sức sống a ô ô ô ô, ta muốn chết a a a a a! ! ! Ta thật rơi lệ...

15/09 xem xét hồi phục 6390 tán

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

@ Khương tin Khương nghi

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, thật xin lỗi trước hết để cho ta cười một cái, trên lầu thật tốt có sức sống a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...

Tốt, thu, ta hiện tại cũng cười không nổi.

Cứu mạng a! ! ! Còn có so ta hiện tại lúng túng hơn sao! ! !

Này! Có người mau cứu ta sao? ? ?

Sự tình là như vậy, trước giới thiệu một chút ta nam thần, là tập thể một giới học trưởng, chúng ta hội học sinh chủ tịch, dáng dấp siêu cấp soái, chính là loại kia người châu Âu cái chủng loại kia lập thể điêu khắc ngũ quan cái chủng loại kia, trên mặt còn có ba viên nốt ruồi giống như là chòm sao đồng dạng rất đặc biệt, tại trường học của chúng ta cũng là mê muội một nắm lớn loại kia, mọi người còn cho hắn lên biệt danh liền gọi "Lần thứ tư nhan giá trị cách mạng", quan trọng hơn chính là hắn còn rất đa tài đa nghệ, người kỳ thật rất tốt còn rất ôn nhu, chính là không cười lời nói xem ra có chút cao lãnh.

Ta cùng học trưởng nhận biết là bởi vì chúng ta tại một cái bộ môn công việc, hắn là chủ tịch ta tương đương với loại kia chủ tịch trợ lý cái chủng loại kia công việc, liền dù sao rất quen rồi.

Tốt trở lại chính đề, gần nhất không phải nhanh trận đấu mùa giải mạt nha, ta liền suốt đêm vài ngày cùng bằng hữu của ta bài vị chơi game, khốn đến thật nôn mửa, cho nên trên cơ bản sau giờ học ta liền co quắp chết tại trên bàn học ngủ bù.

Vừa mới là giảng bài ở giữa không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra ta liền co quắp chết trên bàn, ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng thời điểm liền cảm giác có người đẩy ta, ta tưởng rằng ta ngồi cùng bàn đùa ác mà liền không để ý tới.

Kết quả còn tại đẩy ta, ta liền thuận tay đưa tay đi bóp ta ngồi cùng bàn đùi (ta ngồi cùng bàn lâu dài rèn luyện, thịt bắp đùi rất rắn chắc, ta bình thường liền rất thích bóp lấy chơi)

Sau đó tay ta lập tức liền ngả vào người bên cạnh trong túi quần, ta tìm tòi một hồi liền tùy tiện bấm một cái, kết quả ta người bên cạnh nháy mắt cả người đều cứng đờ, ta đã cảm thấy rất không thích hợp, nháy mắt mở mắt.

Sau đó vừa mở mắt! ! ! Liền thấy! ! ! Không phải ta ngồi cùng bàn, ta nam thần ngồi tại bên cạnh ta thân thể cứng đờ toàn bộ đỏ mặt lên không thể tin nhìn ta.

Mà tay của ta, công bằng tại nam thần trong túi quần sờ lấy hắn không thể miêu tả địa phương! ! !

Đừng hỏi ta vì cái gì có thể sờ vào sâu như vậy, chúng ta đồng phục quần đặc biệt rộng lớn, cái túi cũng rất sâu, mà lại ta nam thần cùng ta ngồi cùng bàn không giống tương đối gầy gò một điểm, tay ta liền đưa qua đầu! ! !

Má ơi! Nháy mắt thanh tỉnh, ta nắm tay lập tức thu hồi lại, lắp bắp cũng không biết nói cái gì ngày, nếu không ta nắm tay chặt đi (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

Nam thần đoán chừng cũng dọa cho phát sợ, ném câu tiếp theo "Cái kia buổi chiều tan học lâm thời thông tri muốn họp, tại 1 tòa nhà phòng họp, mang bút cùng sách." Liền chạy trối chết.

Mà ta, hiện tại, ở giữa tâm một trận mưa to gió lớn, sấm sét vang dội.

Cứu mạng a a a a a a! Nam thần sẽ không cho là ta là cái gì biến thái đi!

Mẹ của ta a! Nam thần ngươi nghe ta giải thích a a a a a! A a a a a a a a a ta không phải a a a a a!

Ta bây giờ còn tại lên lớp, trời ạ, ta tan học muốn làm sao đi họp làm sao đối mặt hắn a a a! ! !

15/09 150 hồi phục 8070 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cứu mạng!

Tầng chủ đây là cái gì tao thao tác ta muốn cười chết ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! !

15/09 100 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chờ một chút, tầng chủ hòa ngồi cùng bàn sẽ bóp đùi chơi? Còn suốt đêm đánh bài vị? ? ? Đáp chủ giới tính? ? ? Chẳng lẽ là cái đáng yêu nam hài tử sao? ? ?

15/09 120 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha tốt xấu hổ a Ông trời ơi..! ! ! Đáng yêu như thế nam tử nhất định phải cùng nam thần cùng một chỗ, ta cảm thấy có thể! ! !

15/09 200 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta có thể lặng lẽ meo meo hỏi một câu tầng chủ, nam thần... Xúc cảm thế nào? Kích thước thế nào? Lớn lớn lớn lớn sao?

15/09 250 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trên lầu yhsq, nhưng ta cũng muốn hỏi, không nghĩ tới dạng này thiếp mời còn có thể có dạng này sq trả lời ta yêu! Cất giữ! ! !

15/09 251 tán

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

@ Khương tin Khương nghi

A, không nghĩ tới nhiều người như vậy tán ta! Nhưng ta không phải là muốn tán a a a a! Bình luận ta đều nhìn, các ngươi có thể hay không nhìn xem ta chân thành hai mắt cho điểm thực tế điểm đề nghị a!

Hỏi ta giới tính, không sai ta là nam hài tử không sai, nhưng ta không đáng yêu! ! ! Ta không thuộc về đáng yêu (vung lên ta tám khối cơ bụng rút đao)

Hỏi kích thước, ngươi là ma quỷ sao? Liền còn rất... Ân... Các ngươi hiểu... .

Hỏi xúc cảm, ngươi không chỉ là ma quỷ, ta ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng liền sờ một chút quỷ nhớ kỹ a! ! ! Chẳng lẽ muốn viết 800 chữ nhỏ luận văn để hình dung một chút sao?

Ngày, ta đang nói cái gì a, tính mau thả học, ta đi phó chết , đợi lát nữa trở về cùng các ngươi nói.

Update lúc 19:00 15/09

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

@ Khương tin Khương nghi

Tốt ta trở về, ta khả năng gần nhất suốt đêm chơi game đầu óc cũng đánh ngốc, giống như làm hư tới.

Sự tình là như vậy, ta không phải đi khẳng khái phó chết sao, quả nhiên vừa vào cửa liền thấy nam thần đã đến, tại chỉnh lý tư liệu, ta liền giả vờ như không có chuyện gì bộ dáng giống bình thường đồng dạng quá khứ giúp hắn.

Nhưng là nam thần vừa nhìn thấy tay của ta lỗ tai liền đỏ, kia hồng hồng lỗ tai thật là thời khắc nhắc nhở lấy ta ta đều làm cái gì (´･Д･) "

Nghiêm túc cân nhắc chặt tay khả năng? Trong không khí đều là không khí ngột ngạt, nhưng là rất nhanh liền người tới, xấu hổ liền tròn quá khứ.

Nhưng là không thể không nói một câu, nam thần lỗ tai hồng hồng bộ dáng thật đáng yêu nha.

Phản đang họp cái gì chúng ta cũng đều vẫn là rất chân thành, liền giải quyết việc chung á!

Trọng điểm là mở xong sẽ về sau, lại chỉ còn lại hai chúng ta lưu lại, bầu không khí liền lại nháy mắt xấu hổ, nam thần lại một mực nhìn lấy ta bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi

Ta liền hay là căn cứ thăm dò tinh thần đánh trước phá tĩnh mịch hỏi hắn một câu sao rồi?

Sau đó hắn liền đỏ mặt lắp bắp hỏi ta "Ngươi bình thường đều cùng ngươi ngồi cùng bàn chơi dạng này?"

Chơi cái gì? Móc háng? ? ? Nhưng làm ta dọa sợ, đem đầu lắc trống lúc lắc đồng dạng, điên cuồng phủ nhận, nghĩ nghĩ cũng là ta không đúng, cho nên ta trước hết xin lỗi.

Nam thần xem ra sững sờ cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, ta cho là hắn là thật cảm thấy không vui đi qua lôi kéo hắn một mực xin lỗi.

Nhưng hắn còn giống như là không có phản ứng gì lại đột nhiên quay lại, nhưng hắn động tác quá lớn, lập tức chúng ta liền dựa vào rất gần.

Ta một mực đang xin lỗi, đột nhiên gần như vậy ta đều có thể nhìn thấy trên mặt hắn lông tơ, đầu óc một đứng máy, thốt ra "Ca đừng nóng giận a, là ta không tốt, không phải ngươi sờ trở về đi!"

Thậm chí ta còn thẳng sống lưng, còn đỉnh một chút hông?

Sau đó nam thần lại sửng sốt một chút kịp phản ứng ta nói cái gì, đỏ mặt đến đều muốn nổ, lập tức liền đẩy ra ta, lại chạy.

A, ta là cái gì đồ đần sao? Nam thần ngươi nghe ta giải thích ta thật không phải là biến thái a a a a...

Update lúc 22:32 15/09

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cứu mạng buồn cười lại đau lòng, lâu chủ là bảo bối gì a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

15/09 150 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tốt, sờ trở về! Ta đồng ý! ! ! Cho ta xông vịt! ! !

15/09 200 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta liền nghĩ vụng trộm hỏi một chút, tầng chủ đối nam thần là tình cảm gì a? Nếu như chỉ là bằng hữu sờ liền sờ, không cần như thế để ý đi, đều là nam hài tử.

15/09 520 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sắp xếp trên lầu, kỳ thật lâu chủ yếu là có ý, tỏ tình đi, sờ đều sờ, phụ cái trách đi! ! !

16/09 600 tán

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

@ Khương tin Khương nghi

Bình luận ta đều nhìn, kỳ thật cũng không có gì tốt che che lấp lấp, ta chính là thích hắn a, không phải làm sao lại cảm thấy một nam hài tử đáng yêu a.

Hắn ôn nhu như vậy làm sao lại làm người ta không thích đâu? Trên đài diễn thuyết thời điểm chiếu lấp lánh rất loá mắt, dưới đài cắn đầu bút cau mày làm lấy quyết sách dáng vẻ rất đáng yêu.

Cái kia nói tỏ tình, ta cũng không phải không nghĩ tới a, chỉ là đột nhiên đến như vậy một khúc nhạc đệm, ta cũng không nghĩ để hắn cho là ta là bởi vì sờ hắn phải chịu trách nhiệm mới tỏ tình a, xem ra nhiều không chân thành.

Mà lại lúc này tỏ tình muốn làm sao nói a

"Ca sờ ngươi thật xin lỗi, nhưng ngươi kích thước không sai ta thật hài lòng, ta cũng không tệ, nếu không ngươi suy tính một chút?"

Làm sao nghe làm sao giống buôn bán khí quan a 

Mà lại nói như thế nào đây, ta luôn cảm thấy mấy ngày nay nam thần giống như có chút tránh đi ta, hắn sẽ không thật cảm thấy ta là biến thái đi qwq.

Ta thật thê thảm, ta thật không có yêu cầu hắn nhất định phải đáp lại ta một thứ gì a, để ta làm bắp chân của hắn lông liền tốt ô ô ô...

Update lúc 18/09 20:25

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

dbq, hẳn là đau lòng lâu chủ, nhưng là ngươi câu này tỏ tình ta thật lại cười, lâu chủ thật bi tình bên trong luôn luôn để lộ ra một tia ngu xuẩn là chuyện gì xảy ra.

18/09 312 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A, không thể be a! ! ! Tầng chủ chịu đựng a! ! ! Ta còn tại truy cái này ra hàng năm móc háng vở kịch đâu! ! !

18/09 508 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kỳ thật lâu chủ cũng không cần bi quan như thế đi, liền không có cái gì, ngươi cũng cảm thấy hắn đối ngươi là đặc biệt một chút chi tiết sao? Ta cảm thấy khẳng định có a.

18/09 808 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Đúng vậy lại là ta, ta liền hiếu kỳ một điểm, tầng chủ hình dung phải nam thần Thiên Tiên đồng dạng, như vậy lâu chủ bản nhân đâu? Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì một lời khó nói hết nam thần mới tránh đi nha, lâu chủ bạo chiếu sao?

18/09 1210 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta xoát xuống tới nhìn một lần về sau, ta tốt muốn biết tầng chủ là ai, ba viên nốt ruồi soái ca, chủ tịch, chủ tịch trợ lý! ! ! Cái này không chính là chúng ta trường học hai đại nhan giá trị đỉnh phong sao! ! !

Trên lầu nói tầng chủ một lời khó nói hết ta liền không vui lòng, các vị phụ lão hương thân, chúng ta tầng chủ, một mét tám, chân dài vai rộng tám khối cơ bụng, da trắng soái khí, còn có nốt ruồi nước mắt a! Đẹp trai như vậy ca nơi nào tìm a! ! !

Còn có chúng ta tầng chủ là vũ đạo xã hội trưởng a! Các ngươi là không có nhìn qua hắn khiêu vũ a, cái kia cường độ, rõ ràng là tác phẩm nghệ thuật được không! ! !

Mà lại không thể không nói tầng chủ cùng chúng ta chủ tịch phối một mặt a! Làm nội bộ nhân viên công tác ta cảm thấy hai người có hi vọng a! Bọn hắn họp luôn luôn các loại xì xào bàn tán, bình thường cũng thường xuyên dính chung một chỗ được không! ! !

Còn có lần trước tầng chủ sinh nhật thời điểm, chủ tịch rõ ràng động viên chúng ta toàn bộ hội học sinh cùng một chỗ chuẩn bị đưa cho hắn chúc mừng được không! Đây không phải tình yêu là cái gì a?

18/09 8025 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Đây chính là tình yêu a a a a a a! ! ! Cho ta xông lên a! ! ! Soái ca X soái ca ta yêu! ! !

18/09 1234 tán

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

@ Khương tin Khương nghi

A, bạo chiếu liền không được đi.

A, ta giống như tróc da, nhưng là cũng không sao chứ, không muốn sâu đào liền tốt.

A, nguyên lai lần kia thật là ca làm a, ta hỏi hắn hắn còn nói không có, hắc hắc hắc, cái gì đó.

Nói đến ta lần kia sinh bệnh giống như cũng là ca một mực đến chúng ta ký túc xá chiếu cố vấn ta vài ngày tới, nghĩ như vậy đến ca cũng vẫn là quan tâm ta rồi ha ha ha ha ha ha, đầy máu phục sinh.

Chúng ta bây giờ tại làm một chút công tác chuẩn bị rồi , đợi lát nữa có cái cho đại nhất toạ đàm, giống như nói mời nổi danh giáo sư tới giảng dự phòng bệnh AIDS.

Ta đi trước bận bịu , đợi lát nữa trở về lại cùng mọi người nói đi.

Update lúc 13:45 19/09

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Kiểu nói này ta cảm thấy, nhưng thật ra là song mũi tên a, a a a a a cái này cái gì rất đáng yêu yêu song hướng thầm mến á! ! !

19/09 1570 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sẽ chiếu cố vấn sinh bệnh ngươi, sẽ chuẩn bị cho ngươi thịnh đại sinh nhật yến hội, cái này còn không phải tình yêu sao? Ta không tin, đây không phải tình yêu, vậy ta cũng không tiếp tục tin tưởng tình yêu.

19/09 2390 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lâu chủ tỏ tình đi! ! ! Ta nói thật! ! ! Ta kỳ thật cảm thấy có hi vọng, ngươi nhìn ngươi nam thần khi đó cũng không có bài xích ngươi a, đỏ mặt mà thôi a, hắn như vậy yêu chạy, khẳng định là xấu hổ a!

19/09 3450 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiền tuyến tỷ muội ta đến a a a a a a a!

Ta thật kích động a a a a a! Bắt đầu bài giảng tòa thời điểm chúng ta chủ tịch cùng trợ lý vẫn tại bên cạnh xì xào bàn tán cái gì, về sau chủ tịch mặt liền đỏ, còn rất hờn dỗi chụp lâu chủ một chút.

Trọng yếu nhất chính là, rõ ràng kết thúc về sau muốn bọn hắn chủ trì đại cục thu thập, chúng ta tầng chủ bàn giao chúng ta mấy cái bộ trưởng liền chạy tới bắt lấy chúng ta chủ tịch hai tay đem ngồi xổm trên mặt đất thu dọn đồ đạc chủ Sheila (ta còn tưởng rằng hắn muốn đem chủ tịch ôm, nhỏ giọng bb) sau đó hai người liền chạy a a a a a a!

19/09 8888 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Đào rãnh! Tỷ muội! ! ! Theo sau a a a a a! ! !

Ta muốn tuyến đầu tin tức a a a a a a a a! ! !

Tầng chủ có phải là muốn tỏ tình a a a a a a a! Xông lên a a a a a a! ! !

19/09 1111 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A a a a a a! Cùng một chỗ, cùng một chỗ, cùng một chỗ! ! !

Ta có thể độc thân, ta đứng cp nhất định phải kết hôn a a a a! ! !

19/09 12780 tán

\- —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

@ Khương tin Khương nghi

Hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì hì ha ha

Update lúc 20:30 19/09

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Tình huống như thế nào! ! ! Làm sao! Tầng chủ nói tiếng người a a a! ! !

19/09 2345 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta nhìn có vấn đề, vui vẻ như vậy! ! ! Tầng chủ đâu! ! ! Mau tới chia sẻ a! ! ! Tiểu tỷ muội đâu! ! !

19/09 3456 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ô ô ô ta cũng muốn biết, tiểu tỷ muội cứu không được mọi người, chúng ta bộ trưởng không để ta đi, ta cũng không biết đằng sau, chỉ có thể dựa vào chúng ta tầng chủ chính mình nói.

19/09 5678 tán

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

@ Khương tin Khương nghi @ Khương tin Khương nghi @ Khương tin Khương nghi

19/09 7891 tán

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

@ Khương tin Khương nghi

Ta tới rồi! Đừng có gấp mà!

Ca vừa mới vừa ngủ, hắn không biết ta có trả lời vấn đề, ta thừa dịp hắn ngủ về sau mới vụng trộm cầm điện thoại hồi phục mọi người.

Tới giữa trưa không phải nói là bệnh AIDS toạ đàm nha, liền khẳng định sẽ giảng đến đề phòng bệnh AIDS, muốn dùng bao bao loại hình sự tình a, sau đó chúng ta bên này đại học cũng tương đối mở ra a, giáo sư liền tuyển mấy cái đồng học lên đài dùng cây gỗ làm mẫu làm sao sử dụng tránh thai bao.

Sau đó ta cùng ca đứng ở bên cạnh duy trì trật tự, lúc đầu đâu chúng ta đã không xấu hổ, kết quả bao vật kia, rất tự nhiên liền lại nghĩ tới chuyện ngày đó a, bầu không khí lại có chút xấu hổ.

Sau đó ca liền vì nói đùa liền tùy ý nói một câu "Dùng đũa đồng dạng cây gỗ làm mẫu cũng quá nhỏ đi "

Ta khi đó cũng đang thất thần tới, thuận miệng liền trả lời "Ừm, còn không có ca lớn "

dbq, ta thật ngu xuẩn, cái này cái gì trả lời không phải lại muốn xấu hổ sao! ! !

Nhưng lần này ca không có chạy trốn, mặc dù lỗ tai cũng là đỏ, nhưng là vẫn quay tới hơi nhíu mày lại nhìn ta "Ừm, ngươi cũng không kém "

Ta? ? ? ?

Ta liền lắp bắp hỏi hắn lúc nào? ? ?

Hắn liền nói lần trước ta sinh bệnh bệnh muốn chết, hắn chiếu cố vấn ta thời điểm giúp ta đổi áo ngủ...

Sau đó lần này là mặt ta đỏ, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn còn đưa tay chụp ta một chút, cười nhìn ta "Làm sao muốn ta phụ trách sao?"

Dù sao đều như vậy ta liền dứt khoát nói thẳng, ta thích hắn, không phải huynh đệ không là bằng hữu loại kia, là thật thích.

Thế nhưng là hắn cũng không có gì phản ứng, liền nói chờ toạ đàm kết thúc nói cho ta.

Sau đó chính là phía trên tỷ muội nâng lên chúng ta không bằng, toạ đàm vừa kết thúc, ta liền lôi kéo ca chạy.

Sau đó nha, hì hì ha ha, sau đó chính là ca nói cho ta hắn cũng thích ta, không phải cho ta làm lớn như vậy sinh nhật lễ là rảnh đến không có chuyện làm sao loại hình rồi hì hì ha ha.

Các ngươi cũng không biết thời điểm đó ca ca có bao nhiêu đáng yêu, mặt ửng hồng dắt góc áo, còn một bộ ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng, hoàn toàn không phải bình thường hội chủ tịch sinh viên kia một bộ dáng vẻ uy nghiêm, mềm oặt, a! Đáng yêu phải muốn để người cắn một cái hì hì ha ha.

Đương nhiên, ta cũng thật cắn, làm sao cắn? Ta mới không muốn nói cho các ngươi.

Dù sao kết cục là tốt á! Mặc dù mở đầu thật rất xấu hổ, nhưng cuối cùng chúng ta cũng tu thành chính quả rồi hì hì ha ha.

Thật xin lỗi, ta chính là cái hì hì quái, nhưng ta cao hứng, hì hì ha ha.

Cũng tạ ơn một mực cho ta cổ động các huynh đệ tỷ muội á! Các ngươi đều là tiểu thiên sứ, cũng nhất định sẽ tìm tới cái kia người mình thích.

Như vậy cũng đã khuya a, ca phát hiện ta trộm chạy ra ngoài chơi điện thoại gọi ta trở về, thế mà còn không mang giày, thật là mơ mơ màng màng vuốt mắt không có chút nào phòng bị dáng vẻ cũng quá phạm quy đi! Mọi người cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút! Ngủ ngon a! ~

Không nên hỏi ta vì cái gì chúng ta ngủ cùng một chỗ, ta không sẽ nói cho các ngươi biết thoảng qua hơi ¯_(tsu)_/¯

Update lúc 23:45 19/09

-END-


	120. Chapter 120

【 Dan Ung 】Heart Sniping (thượng)

Mở ra hốkkkk, là trước kia nói không thiếu X bác sĩ cấm dục hệ đồ đồng phục hấp dẫn thiết lập, nhìn cái vui vẻ là được rồi ∠( ᐛ " ∠)_

#1

Đây là lần thứ ba, loại này trắng trợn tứ chi tiếp xúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt vị đại thúc này dầu mỡ lại trần trụi ánh mắt, nhiều năm qua nghề nghiệp tu dưỡng khiến cho hắn cũng không có một quyền vung tới mà là vẫn như cũ duy trì lễ phép mà xa cách mỉm cười "Tiên sinh, cà phê của ngài ngài lấy được, ta còn làm việc muốn về đến trên cương vị, máy bay còn có 30 phút liền đạt tới mục đích "

Thử đem tay từ trong tay của người này rút ra, nhưng mà đối phương nhưng không có ý buông tay "Đã thời gian không nhiều, không bằng cùng ta hảo hảo tâm sự, hả?"

"Tiên sinh không có ý tứ, ta thật muốn về đến công việc cương vị "

Ung Thánh Hựu bán khống bên trong nhân viên phục vụ cũng đã có ba năm, bởi vì khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ, gặp được đối với hắn có ý tứ hành khách cũng là thường sự tình, nhưng là đại đa số đều chỉ là nhìn nhiều vài lần trộm chụp mấy tấm hình, to gan nhất cũng bất quá hỏi hắn có thể hay không lưu một chút phương thức liên lạc, nhưng là như thế này trắng trợn chấm mút lại dây dưa không bỏ còn là lần đầu tiên.

Giảo hoạt đại thúc nhìn lấy nam nhân ở trước mắt, tóc đen nhánh, góc cạnh rõ ràng gương mặt, sóng mũi cao, cúi thấp xuống lông mi hạ là hắc thủy tinh đồng dạng thâm thúy hai con ngươi, da thịt trắng nõn lộ ra hắn càng thêm tuấn mỹ, mà trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi lại vì hắn tăng thêm một tia yêu mị, nhiều một phần là diễm tục, thiếu một phân lại quá nhạt nhẽo. Mặc không trung nhân viên phục vụ chế độ càng là lộ ra một cỗ cấm dục, so hắn thấy qua rất nhiều nữ nhân còn muốn tới càng có lực hấp dẫn, từ bỏ không khỏi quá đáng tiếc "Làm nhân viên phục vụ tiền lương bao nhiêu a, ta có thể cho ngươi càng nhiều, cùng ta. . . . ."

"Uy, ngươi thật rất ồn ào, muốn ngủ sẽ đều không được" lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị đánh gãy, sát vách ngồi nam nhân trẻ tuổi lấy xuống bịt mắt, dưới mắt mắt quầng thâm cho thấy hắn thời khắc này mệt mỏi, bị quấy rầy giấc ngủ hiển nhiên để hắn cảm thấy rất không thoải mái, đáy mắt tất cả đều là kiềm chế không kiên nhẫn, đưa tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay từ đại thúc trong tay kéo ra đến "Mọi người đều nói có công việc, còn lăn tăn cái gì "

"Ta đều nói ta có thể cho hắn càng nhiều" đại thúc lập tức phản bác

"A" là nam nhân tiếng cười khinh miệt "Cho hắn cái gì, tự ý rời vị trí hay là rút lại tiền lương, ngươi còn như vậy không để hắn đi làm việc, là thuộc về không trung quấy rối ảnh hưởng nhân viên phục vụ công việc, nghĩ tiếp đồn cảnh sát thấy?"

Nhìn lấy nam nhân ở trước mắt không giống dáng vẻ nói láo, đại thúc đột nhiên liền sợ, mặc dù cảm thấy rất không cam lòng, hay là không hề nói gì, phất phất tay để Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người hướng bên cạnh cái này cái nam nhân cúi mình vái chào biểu đạt cám ơn, vô luận vô tình hay là cố ý cái này cái nam nhân đều tính giúp hắn, ngẩng đầu thời điểm mới bắt đầu chân chính ý nghĩa đánh giá lên cái này cái nam nhân, nam nhân dáng người không bỏ sót thật là tốt, chân dài eo nhỏ vai rộng, một bộ đồ tây phụ trợ hạ càng là cho thấy hắn dáng người ưu việt. Nhìn lên, mới phát hiện cái này cái nam nhân cũng rất trắng, nhưng cùng mình tuấn mỹ khác biệt, là một loại hữu lực bạch, cùng thanh âm trầm thấp khác biệt, rủ xuống khóe mắt cho hắn tăng thêm một tia nhu hòa, trong lúc nhất thời hắn thế mà cảm thấy hắn rất giống trong nhà mình đầu kia Đại Kim lông Danny, cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, Khương Daniel cũng ngước mắt nhìn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình thất lễ, ngượng ngùng cười nhẹ một tiếng, quay người trở lại công việc trên cương vị đi.

Đây không phải Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu, cụ thể đến nói đây là hắn lần thứ ba đi máy bay gặp được cái này không thừa, xác thực xem như rất có duyên phận, mà lại không thể không nói hắn cái này người tướng mạo cũng xác thực rất đúng hắn khẩu vị, nhưng hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không tin vận mệnh, càng đừng đề cập muốn hắn đi bắt chuyện cái gì, chỉ là khi cái kia đại thúc một lần lại một lần quấy rối người kia thời điểm hắn thực tế là có chút nhịn không được, liền ra tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay đại khái là màu đen thứ sáu không thích hợp đi làm, vừa mới thoát khỏi quấy rối hắn dầu mỡ đại thúc, liền tiếp vào khoang thương gia liên tuyến, một vị hành khách bệnh tim phát hiện tại cảm thấy nhịp tim rất nhanh còn khó có thể hô hấp, thuốc lại không mang ở trên người, để hắn tranh thủ thời gian hỏi một chút trong cabin có hay không hành khách là bác sĩ hoặc là có mang theo một loại dược vật hành khách.

Vội vàng đem tin tức này rộng phát ra ngoài, về sau cabin đi đến muốn nhìn một chút tình huống, liền bị người kéo tay cổ tay, là vừa vặn kia cái nam nhân trẻ tuổi "Ta gọi Khương Daniel, là X lớn đại học y khoa bệnh viện trái tim khoa bác sĩ, ta đi theo ngươi nhìn một chút tình huống đi" a, nguyên lai hắn là bác sĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ cái mũi, giống như độ thiện cảm lại tăng thêm một điểm. Hắn nhẹ gật đầu, liền mang theo Khương Daniel về sau cabin đi đến.

Phụ trách sau cabin là hai cái mới tới thực tập nhân viên phục vụ, lần thứ nhất gặp được loại tình huống này, rõ ràng có chút bối rối, Khương Daniel đi qua sơ bộ phán đoán một chút bệnh nhân bệnh tình, để Ung Thánh Hựu đem mang tới tiểu Mao thảm trải bằng trên mặt đất, liền đi qua đem bệnh nhân ôm cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt ngang ở chăn lông bên trên, sau đó đem người bệnh đầu nâng lên, trên cằm nghiêng, bảo đảm đường hô hấp thông thuận, một tay vịn chặt người bệnh cái trán, đồng thời nâng lên nó cái cằm, lấy ra y dụng dưỡng cho người bệnh hấp thụ đầy đủ dưỡng khí. Chậm rãi người bệnh cảm giác được hô hấp thông thuận, nhịp tim cũng bắt đầu trở nên bình thường, sắc mặt cũng thời gian dần qua thư giãn tới, Khương Daniel nhìn người bệnh ý thức dần dần khôi phục thở dài một hơi, quay đầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay phải ra "Thuốc "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel động tác thuần thục không khỏi có chút nhìn ngốc, chưa kịp phản ứng, Khương Daniel cho là hắn cũng hù đến, thế là êm ái cười một tiếng "Không có chuyện gì, chớ khẩn trương, vừa mới lấy cho ngươi lấy thuốc, cho ta một chút "

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, mau đem thuốc đưa tới. A, người này cười lên thật giống như đại cẩu chó a a a a a, nghĩ vò đầu là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Trên ngón tay của hắn có một đầu nghiêng nghiêng tuyến a, hảo hữu Kim Tại Hoán có đoạn thời gian điên cuồng si mê bác sĩ cái nghề nghiệp này thời điểm cũng đã nói, bác sĩ ngoại khoa tại làm giải phẫu thời điểm bình thường sẽ dùng hai tay ngón trỏ cố định tinh tế tuyến lại một bên thắt nút, thời gian dài ngón trỏ phía trước liền sẽ lưu lại nghiêng nghiêng vết tích, sách, tưởng tượng một chút trước mắt người này cầm dao giải phẫu dáng vẻ, a, tựa như là có chút soái.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng để cho mình duy trì nghề nghiệp tu dưỡng, lộ ra xấu hổ lại không thất lễ mạo mỉm cười.

Người trước mắt chính tỉ mỉ cùng người bệnh giải thích cái này thuốc thành phần, nói cho nàng mặc dù không phải nàng bình thường dùng thuốc, nhưng là thành phần không có kém rất nhiều, có thể hóa giải nàng triệu chứng, chống nổi khoảng thời gian này, nhưng là lý do an toàn máy bay hạ cánh về sau, còn là phải đi bệnh viện kiểm tra một chút mới được, không có một tia không kiên nhẫn cùng chán ghét, có tất cả đều là nghiêm túc cùng nghiêm cẩn. Đều nói chăm chỉ làm việc nam nhân là đẹp trai nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại xem như rõ ràng cảm nhận được. Nghe được tiếng tim mình đập, ngày úc, xong cảm giác hiện tại có trái tim bệnh người là mình.

"Máy bay lập tức liền muốn hạ xuống, mời các vị hành khách trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, thắt chặt dây an toàn, thu hồi bàn nhỏ tấm, mở ra che nắng tấm, cũng mời nhân viên phi hành đoàn vào chỗ." Phát thanh bên trong truyền đến cơ trưởng thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Khương Daniel ra hiệu hắn trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, sau đó giao phó xong hai cái thực tập sinh chiếu cố tốt người bệnh, liền cũng không quay đầu lại hướng cabin đi về trước đi, Khương Daniel vừa mới nghĩ mở miệng nói cùng đi, liền thấy người kia giống mèo bị dẫm đuôi đồng dạng chạy, lắc đầu không khỏi cảm giác đến giống như là có như vậy một chút đáng yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy về cabin trước nhân viên phục vụ chỗ ngồi xuống thắt chặt dây an toàn liền bắt đầu hối hận, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi không chột dạ ngươi chạy cái gì chạy, ngươi đoan trang vừa vặn khí quyển hình tượng đâu, đã nói xong XX hàng không một cành hoa đâu, đã nói xong cao quý lãnh diễm đâu.

Sách, giơ tay lên nghĩ trấn an một chút mình trái tim nhỏ, lại không cẩn thận đụng phải bên cạnh buổi sáng trước khi ra cửa Kim Tại Hoán liều mạng đút cho hắn nói sẽ hắn mang đến số đào hoa may mắn bánh kẹo, tinh tinh bình thủy tinh bên trong ba viên màu hồng bánh kẹo, miệng bình còn buộc lên mai màu đỏ nơ con bướm, như vậy thiếu nữ tâm đồ vật buổi sáng hắn thật là ghét bỏ vô số lần, kết quả vẫn là bị Kim Tại Hoán nhét vào trong túi mang đi qua. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, hắn hít thở sâu một hơi giống như là hạ một cái rất lớn quyết tâm, từ bên hông túi móc ra giấy bút, xoát xoát xoát viết xuống số điện thoại của mình nhét vào bình thủy tinh bên trong.

"Tạ ơn, đi thong thả "

"Tạ ơn, chúc ngài đường đi vui sướng "

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng thực tập nhân viên phục vụ đứng tại cơ khẩu mỉm cười đưa mắt nhìn hành khách rời đi, nhưng là chính hắn lại rất rõ ràng hắn hiện tại có bao nhiêu khẩn trương, hắn cảm giác mình bây giờ chính là cái kia thầm mến lớp bên cạnh ban cỏ đứng tại người khác cửa lớp miệng, lập tức sẽ đưa thư tình tiểu nữ sinh. Đột nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu ngắm đến cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc tại hướng cổng di động, không khỏi đứng thẳng.

"Tạ ơn, chúc ngài..."

"Tiên sinh, vì cảm tạ ngài vừa rồi thân xuất viện thủ, đây là công ty của chúng ta đưa ngài một chút tấm lòng" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy thực tập sinh, đưa lên bánh kẹo hộp, hắn cảm thấy thanh âm của hắn đều đang run rẩy.

Thực tập sinh "? ? ?" Ta làm sao không biết còn có loại này thao tác? ? ?

Khương Daniel thuận tay tiếp nhận bánh kẹo nhét vào trong túi "Rất lâu tịch thu hành lễ vật, tiện tay mà thôi không cần cám ơn" cười cười liền đi

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn thở dài một hơi, sát vách thực tập sinh một mặt mộng bức quay đầu "Tiền bối, công ty của chúng ta lúc nào như thế nhân tính hóa "

"Này liền gọi người tình marketing, tốt thái độ hành khách mới có thể lại đến a" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm trang nói hươu nói vượn.

Khương Daniel máy bay hạ cánh, đi về phía cửa ra, thuận tay móc ra trong túi bánh kẹo hộp, từ Ung Thánh Hựu đưa qua một khắc này hắn liền thấy tờ giấy kia, mở ra xem xét, 11 chữ số chữ, rất tốt xem xét chính là phương thức liên lạc, cái này cái phương thức thật là vụng về phải lại rất đáng yêu, vừa mới nghĩ lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra nhớ kỹ, liền bị một người đụng cái đầy cõi lòng

"Daniel ngươi làm gì đâu, cười đến quái buồn nôn, xem ai thư tình cho ngươi sao" không cần nghĩ chính là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, gia hỏa này vừa nghe đến hắn muốn đến bên này tiếp nhận cái này giải phẫu liền hứng thú bừng bừng chạy tới đón hắn, thuận tay đem tờ giấy nhét vào túi thu hồi tiếu dung

"Tiểu tử ngươi, lâu như vậy không gặp câu đầu tiên liền cái này? Không có gì, đi thôi!"

Tám giờ tối bốn mươi lăm, khoảng cách máy bay hạ cánh đã hơn bốn giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình hiện tại chính là cái chờ thi đại học ra thành tích thí sinh, cách mỗi mười năm phút liền nhìn một chút điện thoại, tin tức điện thoại Wechat ngay cả nhiều năm không lên QQ đều kiểm tra toàn bộ, sợ bỏ lỡ bất kỳ hảo hữu nghiệm chứng, nhưng mà, không có, điện thoại tin nhắn Wechat đều không có.

A, hắn có phải là không thấy được tờ giấy kia a, bác sĩ mà khẳng định bề bộn nhiều việc, bận rộn liền không có thấy được chưa, không không không, mở ra liền có thể nhìn thấy a, a không đúng, hắn sẽ không cảm thấy là tặng phẩm không muốn, tiện tay ném đi, ai nha ta lúc đầu vì cái gì không nói thẳng a, a có lẽ là nhìn thấy cũng không nghĩ thêm đâu, cũng thế, ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu thật đề cao bản thân a, tại sao phải thêm không nhận ra cái nào người xa lạ a! Ai! Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình khỏa trong chăn trên giường lăn qua lăn lại

"Đinh ~" là tin tức thanh âm

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh từ trên giường đứng lên xông tới điện thoại di động bên cạnh, mở ra, "Chào mừng ngài sử dụng Trung Quốc bất động, ngài hiện tại đã đến đạt XX thành phố, Trung Quốc bất động vì ngài vơ vét một hệ liệt tôn hưởng ưu đãi, cũng sẽ lấy tin vắn thông tri..." Ai, là quảng cáo, Ung Thánh Hựu thất bại mà đem di động hướng trên giường quăng ra, phiền, móc móc túi, nghĩ hút điếu thuốc lại phát hiện khói cũng không có, nhận mệnh mà tròng lên bên ngoài bao, hướng phụ cận cửa hàng giá rẻ đi đến.

"Một bao ESSE, tạ ơn "

"Mười hai nhanh, tạ ơn "

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ túi, muốn tìm túi tiền hoặc là điện thoại, kết quả cái gì cũng không có sờ đến, phải, hôm nay thật là không may thấu, tất cả đều ném trên giường không có cầm, gãi gãi đầu ngượng ngùng mở miệng "Ta quên mang điện thoại , đợi lát nữa lại xuống đến mua đi "

Vừa dứt lời, đằng sau liền duỗi ra một cái đại thủ "Không cần, tăng thêm cái này, cùng một chỗ tính tiền đi."

Nghe được hơi thanh âm quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc quay đầu lại, thế mà thật trùng hợp như vậy, cái kia để hắn xoắn xuýt bốn giờ người, cứ như vậy xuất hiện.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật không cũng không phải cố ý không thêm Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là hắn một xuống máy bay liền bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo đi bữa tiệc, thật vất vả trở lại khách sạn nhìn một hồi lần này chữa bệnh ca bệnh, nhìn tới điện thoại di động nhớ tới còn không có thêm người khác, quay đầu móc móc túi lại phát hiện tờ giấy không gặp, ngẫm lại hẳn là tại trên bàn cơm cởi bên ngoài bao rơi, cũng là một trận ảo não, cũng không biết lần sau đi máy bay còn có thể hay không gặp phải.

Lần này bệnh nhân lại có một ít khó giải quyết, đêm nay đoán chừng là phải tăng ca, liền nghĩ nói xuống mua cái cà phê, kết quả tại hắn tại tủ lạnh chọn tốt muốn mua cà phê thời điểm quay người lại, đã nhìn thấy người kia cùng buổi sáng không giống mặc cái quần áo thể thao đông tìm xem tây sờ sờ cuối cùng lúng túng đứng tại trước quầy thu tiền, xem xét chính là quên mang tiền, thế là liền trực tiếp đi tới, dự định cùng một chỗ giúp hắn giao.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ đến hắn giống như vừa mới bị người này cự tuyệt, nháy mắt liền có một loại xấu hổ cảm giác xông tới, hắn lập tức ép buộc mình đem đầu chuyển trở về, lòng tự trọng càng làm cho hắn một giây đều không muốn đến hạ ngốc chỉ muốn mau mau rời đi, thuốc lá đẩy trở về "Không cần, ta trở về lấy tiền bao "

Khương Daniel ý thức được hắn tựa hồ tại giận dỗi, thuốc lá lại cầm về "Kia nhiều phiền phức, cùng một chỗ cũng được a! Xem như đường đáp lễ "

Tựa hồ là tìm không thấy lý do cự tuyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn giữ yên lặng. Kết hết nợ, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm khói liền đi ra ngoài, đi ra cửa hàng giá rẻ, móc ra cái bật lửa nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc, lại xem đến phần sau đi theo ra người tới đứng tại hắn sát vách, không có một tia muốn đi ý tứ "Có việc?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày

"Mượn cái hộp quẹt có thể chứ?" Khương Daniel nhún nhún vai

"Bác sĩ cũng hút thuốc lá?" Mặc dù nói như vậy nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là đem cái bật lửa đưa tới

Khương Daniel từ mở miệng túi móc ra một điếu thuốc, nhóm lửa, nôn thở một hơi, động tác mười phần trôi chảy không có một tơ một hào mất tự nhiên "Vì cái gì không thể, bác sĩ cũng không phải thánh nhân, cũng sẽ có phiền muộn thời điểm, tỉ như gặp được khó giải quyết ca bệnh thời điểm" giống là nghĩ đến cái gì miệng méo cười một tiếng "Lại tỉ như đạt được động tâm người phương thức liên lạc lại không cẩn thận làm mất thời điểm "

Nghe được Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu bị khói sặc một cái, ho ra âm thanh "Khụ khụ khụ. . . . ."

Khương Daniel lại phối hợp nói ra "Cũng không biết người ta có thể hay không lại cho ta một cơ hội, thêm cái Wechat" nói xong dùng một cái khác không có lấy thuốc lá tay mở ra điện thoại, đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt

Mọi người đều nói phải như thế minh bạch, lại khó chịu xuống dưới chính là già mồm, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận điện thoại thâu nhập mình phương thức liên lạc, đưa di động trả lại "Ngươi nhưng thật ra là muốn hướng ta muốn về khói tiền a?" Vì hóa giải một chút cái này mê chi không khí, hắn tận lực ra vẻ mình rất không quan trọng

Khương Daniel nhưng không có tiếp hắn "Không trung nhân viên phục vụ cũng hút thuốc lá?"

"Bác sĩ đều hút thuốc lá vì cái gì không trung nhân viên phục vụ không thể" Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức phản bác

"Chỉ là không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ hút loại này bạc hà vị nữ sĩ khói" Khương Daniel lung lay trong tay mình cứng rắn khói

"Bạc hà khói loại kia thấu lạnh để người cảm thấy càng thêm thanh tỉnh" Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong lại hít một hơi khói

"Ngươi nói như vậy, ta ngược lại là có chút hiếu kì" Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu

"Ta cứ như vậy một bao, ngươi hiếu kỳ ta cũng sẽ không cho ngươi, mình mua đi" Ung Thánh Hựu hộ ăn bảo vệ miệng túi của mình

"Không cần mua, ta có những phương pháp khác thử nhìn một chút" Khương Daniel đột nhiên cười

"Cái. . . . . Ngô. . . ." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị Khương Daniel tiết cốt rõ ràng tay đè chặt cái ót, còn lại đều biến mất tại một chặt chẽ vững vàng hôn bên trong, cứng rắn thuốc lá nồng hậu dày đặc mùi thuốc lá đập vào mặt, nhưng mà hắn lại cũng không cảm thấy chán ghét.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là không có thiết hạ phòng ngự răng môi thoải mái mà liền bị Khương Daniel cạy mở, mang theo xâm lược tính đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào trong miệng của hắn, nháy mắt xâm nhập trong miệng hắn mỗi một cái góc, bạc hà cùng thuốc lá hương vị lập tức hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mình muốn ngạt thở, tựa như trong biển sâu cá, làm sao du lịch cũng du lịch không lên bờ, bên tai chỉ có chính mình điên cuồng tiếng tim đập.

Khương Daniel rốt cục buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, kết thúc cái này một nụ hôn, hắn cúi người che ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai "Ngươi nói không sai, quả thật làm cho người thanh tỉnh không ít." Hắn đứng dậy, đối Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng nhẹ cười, lung lay trong tay điện thoại, quay người liền rời đi.

Nhìn xem người kia dần dần từng bước đi đến bóng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu thở một hồi lâu khí rốt cục phản ứng lại

"? ? ?"

"? ? ?"

"! ! ! ! ! !"

Hắn vừa mới là bị hôn đi? Hả? Đào rãnh? Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi bị một cái nhận biết không đến một ngày người cưỡng hôn! ! ! Khóe miệng ngươi cho ta xuống tới, ngươi vì cái gì giương lên, vì cái gì? !

【 Dan Ung 】Heart sniping (trung)

Hay là bác sĩ X không thiếu cấm dục hệ nha hì hì ha ha

2#

Cửa hàng giá rẻ sau đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tựu không gặp qua Khương Daniel, hai người liên hệ cũng biến thành Wechat bên trong mỗi ngày kia hơn mười đầu mù nói nhảm đối thoại.

Hai người đều không phải cái gì đặc biệt nhàn công việc, một cái suốt ngày bay trên trời đến bay đi, một cái vừa bắt đầu thuật đài liền biến mất mấy giờ, người trưởng thành thế giới tựa hồ chính là dạng này, mặc kệ hôm nay là núi lửa bộc phát hay là trời sập xuống, sinh hoạt vẫn là muốn tiếp tục, không có nguồn kinh tế, căn bản chưa nói tới cái gì tình cùng yêu, mỗi ngày có thể có hơn mười đầu mù nói nhảm đều tựa hồ là chuyện rất khó khăn tình.

Mà đối với một cái kia hôn, hai người càng là ăn ý không đề cập tới, tựa như xưa nay chưa từng xảy ra qua đồng dạng.

Lại một lần kết thúc đường dài phi hành, Ung Thánh Hựu máy bay hạ cánh, vặn vẹo uốn éo đau nhức cổ, một cái tay kéo lấy rương hành lý, mà một cái tay khác lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, mở ra Wechat, đổi mới, liền thấy Khương Daniel gửi tới tin tức mới, thời gian biểu hiện cũng bất quá là vừa vặn gửi tới, người này tựa hồ cũng vừa vừa hạ thủ thuật, nói thật vất vả có một ngày ngày nghỉ, còn hỏi hắn có thời gian hay không. Mà hai người lần trước đối thoại hay là tại mười mấy tiếng trước, là Ung Thánh Hựu lên máy bay trước cho hắn phát, cũng không biết người này có phải là tính xong thời gian, làm sao hắn một xuống máy bay liền đến tin tức, đột nhiên rã rời thật giống như biến mất một nửa, cầm điện thoại di động lên liền hồi đáp "Trùng hợp như vậy? Ta cũng vừa vừa xuống máy bay, đường dài phi hành thuật sau cũng có một ngày ngày nghỉ." Đối diện rất nhanh liền đến hồi phục "Ngươi vừa xuống máy bay trước nghỉ ngơi một chút, ta lại tới tìm ngươi đi!" Về cái tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu để điện thoại di động xuống, giương lên khóe miệng lại bán hảo tâm tình của hắn.

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi gần nhất là yêu đương đi! Không cho phép phủ nhận! Mỗi lần một xuống máy bay tìm điện thoại, nhìn điện thoại cùng nhìn tình nhân đồng dạng, mỗi lần đường dài phi hành xong ngươi đều một bức mặt chết, cái kia giống bây giờ còn cười hì hì." Cơ trưởng nhìn hắn một mặt cười hì hì nhịn không được trêu ghẹo, một đám thực tập sinh cũng là vểnh tai một mặt hiếu kì

"Tiền bối, cũng đừng nói đùa a, ta nếu là mặt chết cũng là mê người nhất cái kia mặt chết!" Điển hình tứ lạng bạt thiên cân, kỳ thật cũng không có phủ nhận đối phương. Một trận cười toe toét cái đề tài này cũng liền đi qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu khiêng bao về đến nhà, vừa mới mở cửa, đã nghe đến một trận mùi thơm, không cần nghĩ liền biết chắc là Kim Tại Hoán tiểu tử này lại gõ chữ ngày đêm điên đảo, trong nhà lại không có tồn lương liền chạy tới đối diện cũng chính là nhà hắn đến ăn nhờ ở đậu, ngẫm lại mình cũng tựa hồ có chút đói, đối phòng bếp liền một trận rống "Kim Tại Hoán! Ta trở về á! Cho ta nhiều nấu một bát!"

"Ngô? Ngô? A! Ngươi trở về á! Tốt! Ta hiện tại nấu!" Trong phòng bếp truyền đến Kim Tại Hoán luống cuống tay chân thanh âm

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hành lý ném trở về phòng, thay quần áo khác liền đi tới ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon đại gia giống như chờ lấy Kim Tại Hoán đem ăn bưng tới, không tự giác cầm điện thoại di động lên, đối thoại còn dừng lại tại hắn gửi tới kia chữ "hảo" bên trên, lại đột nhiên nhớ tới hôm nay tiền bối nói lời.

Yêu đương a, kỳ thật hắn thật không biết mình cùng Khương Daniel hiện tại tính là quan hệ ra sao

Tình lữ? Tựa hồ không tính là, bằng hữu? Tựa hồ lại so cũng không chỉ như vậy một chút điểm, dù sao không có bằng hữu sẽ hôn đi!

Nhớ tới nụ hôn kia, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật không phải là không muốn xách, chỉ là không biết từ nơi nào mở miệng, một tháng qua mặc dù không có gặp mặt, nhưng bọn hắn vẫn như cũ duy trì liên hệ, cùng hắn phát Wechat giống như hồ đã bắt đầu trở thành một chủng tập quán, máy bay hạ cánh liền không tự giác mở ra điện thoại, nói chuyện trời đất nội dung mặc dù xem ra vụn vặt, lại ngoài ý muốn phát phát hiện mình cùng người kia thật rất hợp, ăn cái gì khẩu vị tương tự, đồng dạng thích rượu, thích mèo mèo chó chó, khi biết trong nhà hắn nuôi một đầu Đại Kim lông thời điểm, người kia càng là hưng phấn giống cái đại nam hài, công việc thời điểm rất nghiêm cẩn, trên sinh hoạt lại như cái bác gái, luôn luôn niệm niệm lải nhải không để hắn ăn cái này cái kia, nói đúng thân thể không tốt, nhưng chính hắn lại đối loại này lải nhải thích thú.

Sách, đáng chết, càng lún càng sâu, thật chẳng lẽ chỉ có chính mình sao? Nếu như chỉ là muốn cùng mình trở thành bằng hữu như vậy kia ban đầu câu kia tâm động lại coi là gì chứ?

Tại một đoạn quan hệ bên trong, gian nan nhất không ai qua được bạn đạt trở lên người yêu chưa đầy mập mờ, nó là đắp lên tình yêu trước một tấm lụa mỏng, lại cùng tình yêu cuối cùng cách một tấm lụa mỏng. Ngươi xem không hiểu đối phương là thật tâm hay là tịch mịch, sợ nhất bất quá là, ngươi giấu trong lòng một viên hươu con xông loạn thực tình hướng phía trước mạnh mẽ đâm tới, hi vọng đạt được một cái ấm áp ôm ấp, lại chỉ là đụng vào lạnh như băng trên tường, mà cuối cùng nai con phun ra một cái vòng khói nói đến "Mệt mỏi quá a, về sau cũng không tiếp tục đi loạn."

Lúc trước tình yêu tựa như là một cái xa xỉ phẩm, mọi người cảm thấy cao không thể chạm, cho nên trả giá càng nhiều thực tình cùng cố gắng dù cho thụ thương cũng phải trèo lên trên đi đạt được nó, mà bây giờ tình yêu lại càng chỉ là nhanh thực phẩm, khắp nơi có thể thấy được, ai cũng không nghĩ trả giá, cũng không nghĩ thụ thương, chỉ ở khu vực của mình bên trong, tương hỗ thăm dò, ngươi cho ta bao lớn nhiệt tình ta liền cho ngươi bao nhiêu, có thể không làm mà hưởng liền càng tốt hơn.

"Ai ~" Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài

"Than thở cái gì a! Phát xuân sao thiếu niên?" Kim Tại Hoán bưng mì sợi phóng tới trong hai người ở giữa "Tới tới tới, cùng ca nói một chút cái ót bên trong nghĩ gì, để ta xem một chút có thể hay không trở thành ta tiếp theo thiên tiểu thuyết tài liệu ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu đạp hắn một cước, nghĩ nghĩ mở miệng "Kim đại tác gia mời ngươi trước tiên đem trên tay ngươi bản thảo viết xong đi, ngươi biên tập liền kém truy đến ta nơi này muốn bản thảo, chỉ là ta một người bạn, coi trọng một người, sau đó nhận biết ngày đầu tiên liền bị đối phương hôn, còn thêm Wechat, nhưng là kia về sau hai người đều bề bộn nhiều việc, không rảnh gặp mặt vẫn Wechat lui tới nhưng là đều là mù nói nhảm, cũng không đề cập tới nụ hôn kia, ngươi cảm giác đối phương có ý tứ gì?"

"Đầu tiên, loại này nói người khác chuyện xưa đồng dạng đều là nói mình" Kim Tại Hoán từ điên cuồng hút vào mì sợi bên trong ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu

"Lại đến, bằng vào ta nhiều năm viết tiểu thuyết kinh nghiệm đến nói, hai cái khả năng, một cái là hắn chính là thứ cặn bã nam chỉ là nghĩ vẩy một chút đối phương, tâm sự tao ăn chút đậu hũ không có ý định phụ trách. Một cái khác nha, chính là người này thật là cái người hữu tâm, dù sao ngày đầu tiên liền hôn cái này tiến độ quá nhanh, sợ hù đến đối phương, cho nên thông qua nói chuyện trời đất phương thức làm cho đối phương hiểu rõ mình, tiếp nhận mình, có trình độ nhất định giao lưu cùng hiểu rõ mới có thể hướng kế tiếp giai đoạn tốt hơn lâu dài đi xuống a ~ đương nhiên làm bằng hữu của ngươi, ta càng hi vọng sẽ là cái sau, dù sao năm đó Hàn tân thành tên rác rưởi kia thật là quá buồn nôn, a sorry ta cũng không nghĩ xách hắn "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhún vai biểu thị không quan trọng, quá khứ lâu như vậy, hắn sớm liền không có cảm giác gì.

Hai người phong quyển tàn vân đem mì sợi giải quyết xong về sau, Kim Tại Hoán liền nhanh như chớp chạy về đối diện phòng ở đuổi bản thảo, mà Ung Thánh Hựu tại phòng bếp cầm chén rửa sạch, mở ra tủ lạnh phát hiện, một tháng không có trở về, trong tủ lạnh đừng nói ăn ngay cả tích thủy đều không có, đoán chừng vừa mới kia hai cái mì sợi cũng là sau cùng hàng tồn, đành phải nhận mệnh, mặc lên bên ngoài bao cầm lên điện thoại túi tiền đi phụ cận siêu thị mua chút khẩu phần lương thực trở về.

Trứng gà, mì sợi, gạo, thịt ba chỉ, thịt bò, cải trắng, tương ớt, bia, đồ ăn vặt đồng dạng đồng dạng toàn bộ lấy lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo hai đại túi đồ vật khó khăn tại trong khu cư xá di chuyển.

Đại khái là ban ngày không thể nói người ban đêm không thể nói quỷ đi! A Tây Kim Tại Hoán cái miệng quạ đen này để hắn xách người kia, hiện tại tốt, dưới lầu đứng cái thân ảnh kia, không cần nhìn đều là Hàn tân thành tên rác rưởi kia, sách, nhiều năm như vậy, chính mình cũng đổi điện thoại di động dọn nhà, làm sao còn có thể đi tìm tới.

Dưới lầu người kia tựa hồ ý thức được cái gì, quay đầu hai mắt tỏa sáng, liền hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới, vươn tay vội vã bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn "Tiểu Hựu, ta rốt cuộc tìm được ngươi, ngươi nghe ta nói, năm đó là ta không tốt là mắt của ta mù, nhưng ta yêu cho tới nay thật chỉ có ngươi một cái, ngươi trở về bên cạnh ta có được hay không, ta thật sẽ hảo hảo đối ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét nhìn xem hắn, tuế nguyệt cho người này mang tới chỉ có tang thương, năm đó hăng hái đã sớm không tồn tại, nhưng mà loại kia ăn chắc ngữ khí của ngươi lại một chút cũng không thay đổi, đồng dạng để hắn cảm thấy buồn nôn "Vị tiên sinh này, mời ngươi tự trọng, ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì, ngươi tìm nhầm người!"

"Sẽ không, là ngươi khẳng định là ngươi, ngươi nghe ta nói, năm đó ta thật không đúng, ta không nên tại ngươi cần ta thời điểm không ở bên người ngươi, cũng không nên cùng những người khác cùng một chỗ, ngươi về là tốt không được!" Hàn tân thành nắm chặt bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn tay

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau kêu ra tiếng "Sách, buông tay, Hàn tân thành, ta nghĩ ta đã nói đến rất rõ ràng, năm đó là chính ngươi ra quỹ, chính ngươi tìm người khác, không phải ta bức ngươi, ta rời đi thời điểm cái gì đều không muốn ngươi, ta biết ta hoa bao lâu thời gian mới từ ngươi tên cặn bã này trong bóng tối đi tới, ngươi một câu có lỗi với ta liền muốn hấp tấp trở về, a, ngươi coi ta là gì người. Ta nhờ ngươi đi thôi, ai cũng đừng dây dưa ai, chúng ta sớm liền không có bất cứ quan hệ nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu vặn vẹo thủ đoạn muốn tránh thoát tay của người này, thế nhưng là làm sao hắn vốn là người yếu, còn dắt hai đại túi khẩu phần lương thực, căn bản giãy dụa mà không thoát. Mà đối phương càng là ý thức được hắn kháng cự muốn tránh thoát động tác, vừa sốt ruột, liền càng dùng sức đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hướng mình, muốn đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực.

Bang lang... .

Một trận gió thổi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp phản ứng liền nghe được một tiếng vang thật lớn, cái kia lôi kéo hắn người cũng buông lỏng tay, ngã văng ra ngoài, chật vật ngồi trên mặt đất che mặt, trên đỉnh đầu một cái lạnh đến âm âm thanh âm vang lên

"Vị tiên sinh này mời ngươi tự trọng, tại người khác cư xá đối chủ xí nghiệp lôi lôi kéo kéo không tốt a, thừa dịp ta không có để cho bảo an, ta khuyên ngươi đi nhanh lên."

"Mẹ kiếp, ngươi lại là cái thứ gì" Hàn tân thành lau khóe miệng, từ dưới đất bò dậy, một quyền hướng đối diện cái này cái nam nhân vung đi, lại bị đối phương vừa né tránh mở, cũng thuận thế bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, khí lực lớn đến cơ hồ muốn bóp nát cổ tay của hắn "Ta lặp lại lần nữa, lăn "

"Chờ xem" Hàn tân thành bất đắc dĩ đem lấy tay về, quay người rời đi.

Khương Daniel? ? ? Hắn tại sao lại ở đây? ? ? Cho nên vừa mới hắn đều nhìn thấy rồi? ? ? Sự tình tiến triển vượt qua dự đoán phạm vi, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn mộng, chỉ có thể ngơ ngác nhìn người trước mắt , mặc cho hắn tự nhiên từ trên tay mình tiếp nhận kia hai đại túi, lôi kéo hắn liền hướng lâu đi vào trong.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi. . . Làm sao biết nhà ta tại cái này? A không đúng, ngươi làm sao lại đến?" Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng thanh tỉnh lại

Khương Daniel cười cười, gảy một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán "Ngươi dọa sợ sao? Lần trước Wechat nói chuyện phiếm tự ngươi nói a, ta không phải nói tới tìm ngươi sao? Không đến nhà ngươi tìm ngươi đi nơi nào tìm ngươi? Trong mộng sao?"

"A, tựa như là dạng này" Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ gật đầu, mở cửa phòng, cho Khương Daniel xuất ra dự bị dép lê

"Lại nói ta làm sao mỗi lần thấy ngươi đều phải trình diễn một trận anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân a, trong nhà có cái hòm thuốc sao? Cái này, ta phải xử lý một chút, không sau đó trời muốn ảnh hưởng giải phẫu" Khương Daniel đáng thương giơ tay phải lên, tuyết trắng mu bàn tay đốt ngón tay bên trên một mảnh máu ứ đọng xem ra nhìn cực kỳ đáng kinh ngạc, đối bác sĩ ngoại khoa đến nói tay trọng yếu bao nhiêu Ung Thánh Hựu là khẳng định biết đến, hắn vội vàng hấp tấp hướng gian phòng chạy tới "Ngươi ngươi ngươi. . . . Ngồi trước trên ghế sa lon chờ ta một chút, ta lập tức cho ngươi tìm thuốc."

Khương Daniel đem hai đại túi đồ vật đặt ở cửa trước trong hộc tủ, liền ngoan ngoãn đi đến sofa ngồi xuống, vừa tọa hạ không có mấy giây, liền thấy gian phòng bên trong lao ra một cái người ôm một đống lớn loạn thất bát tao thuốc vội vã chạy tới, tọa hạ kéo qua tay của hắn từ trên xuống dưới kiểm tra, giống giám bảo đồng dạng, sợ bỏ lỡ bất kỳ chi tiết.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua Khương Daniel tay, kia một khối lớn máu ứ đọng trên tay hắn đặc biệt rõ ràng, chỉ chốc lát sau liền rất nhỏ sưng phồng lên, nhìn ra được vừa mới một quyền kia, hắn dùng khí lực lớn đến đâu, một trận đau lòng lại sinh khí "Khương Daniel, ngươi là kẻ ngu sao, làm lớn như vậy kình làm gì, tay còn muốn hay không, hay là cái bác sĩ ngoại khoa, như thế không trân quý chính mình sao?"

Nhìn trước mắt người này một bên xù lông còn một bên cẩn thận từng li từng tí cho mình bôi thuốc, rất là đáng yêu, không khỏi duỗi ra một cái tay khác sờ sờ trước mắt người này đầu "Còn không phải là bởi vì người nào đó có quá nhiều người ngấp nghé, làm cho ta chỉ có thể lực mạnh chút đem những này người đều đánh chạy "

"Cái rắm, ngươi liền nói lung tung đi, y khoa sách dạy ngươi đều là lấy bạo chế bạo?"

"Không có, ta dù sao cũng là cái người văn minh, nhưng ngươi tựa hồ trước tiên cần phải giải thích một chút lần này người này chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có lập tức nói tiếp, mà là quay người buông xuống dược thủy, cầm lấy đặt ở mặt bàn một góc khói, điểm lên, quay người bày ở trên ghế sa lon, lấy một loại tuyệt đối bản thân bảo hộ tư thái chậm rãi mở miệng.

Cố sự kỳ thật rất đơn giản cũng rất cẩu huyết, bất quá chỉ là đại học thời kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hăng hái học trưởng Hàn tân thành, hai người ăn nhịp với nhau, trở thành hảo bằng hữu, nhưng chậm rãi Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện mình đối Hàn tân thành không giống tình cảm, nhất thời xúc động, liền trực tiếp thổ lộ tâm ý của mình, Hàn tân thành cũng không có cự tuyệt hắn, thuận lý thành chương hai người liền ở cùng nhau, ngay từ đầu Hàn tân thành đôi hắn cũng rất tốt, nhưng về sau Hàn tân thành tốt nghiệp liền đi những thành thị khác phát triển, hai người liền thành dị địa.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu tốt nghiệp năm đó, hắn hướng trong nhà thẳng thắn mình hướng giới tính, phụ thân vì thế giận tím mặt mắng hắn bất hiếu mắng hắn biến thái, còn nói nếu như không phải phải thích nam nhân liền lăn ra cái nhà này cửa, mình không có con trai như vậy.

Mẫu thân lại đau lòng vừa bất đắc dĩ, kẹp ở giữa cũng rất khó làm, một bên là mình yêu nhi tử, một bên lại là trượng phu của mình. Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu còn là vì không để mẫu thân khó làm liền lựa chọn dọn ra ngoài, vốn cho rằng lúc này có thể hắn dựa vào Hàn tân thành lại đột nhiên các loại chối từ ngăn cản Ung Thánh Hựu đi tìm hắn, giác quan thứ sáu nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu trong này nhất định có vấn đề, thuận miệng phụ họa lời của người kia, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là một người mang theo hành lý, ngồi xe đi tới Hàn tân thành công ty dưới lầu, chính là giờ tan sở, trên đường người đến người đi, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt liền thấy Hàn tân thành, còn có trong ngực hắn ôm nữ nhân kia, nữ nhân ở trong ngực của hắn nũng nịu cười, Hàn tân thành cũng đi theo nàng cùng một chỗ cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy mình tại cái này thành thị xa lạ mới giống một ngoại nhân, xuống xe về sau trong dạ dày khó chịu càng là tại lúc này thể hiện ra, một trận cuồn cuộn.

Hàn tân thành tựa hồ là ý thức được hắn ánh mắt, ngẩng đầu trên mặt một trận xấu hổ, hắn đối nữ nhân kia nói cái gì liền xông Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới, mở miệng ngay cả cái bắt chuyện cũng không đánh "Không phải để ngươi đừng tới đây sao, qua tới làm gì? Tính đã ngươi nhìn thấy, ta cứ việc nói thẳng, ta là song tính luyến, nhưng cha mẹ ta khẳng định không chịu nhận đồng tính luyến ái, cho nên chúng ta không nhiều lắm khả năng, nữ nhân này là ta hiện tại cái công ty này tổng giám đốc nữ nhi, cùng nàng cùng một chỗ ta mới có thể thăng được càng nhanh, chúng ta liền như vậy đi!"

Đều nói người đang tức giận tới cực điểm thời điểm, nhưng thật ra là sẽ không nổi giận cũng không muốn động thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu một khắc này chẳng qua là cảm thấy mình có buồn cười biết bao, hắn khoát tay áo "Ngươi đi đi, Hàn tân thành đừng để ta nhìn thấy ngươi, quá buồn nôn. Ngươi muốn là ưa thích nữ nhân rất không cần phải cùng ta kéo lấy mấy năm này, chúc ngươi Phi Hồng lên cao, nhưng ngươi ghi nhớ ngươi bây giờ nói, đừng lại tới tìm ta, ta cũng không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi."

Nhìn xem Hàn tân thành cũng không quay đầu lại đi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vô lực trượt ngồi dưới đất, muốn khóc, nhưng là một điểm nước mắt đều lưu không ra, hắn không biết mình nên đi đâu.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Kim Tại Hoán cái này từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên phát tiểu đem hắn gánh trở về nhà, đoạn thời gian đó, có thể nói là Ung Thánh Hựu nhất đen tối một đoạn thời gian, bởi vì cùng trong nhà quyết liệt, phụ thân chặt đứt hắn tất cả nguồn kinh tế, vừa mới tốt nghiệp còn chưa kịp quy hoạch tương lai, hắn nghèo phải rối tinh rối mù. Quan trọng hơn đúng vậy là ngoài miệng nói đến nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, vừa ý bên trên tổn thương lại làm sao có thể nói xong liền tốt.

Hắn liền trốn ở Kim Tại Hoán trong nhà ban ngày giả chết, ban đêm uống rượu. Thẳng đến Kim Tại Hoán không thể nhịn được nữa cho hắn một chầu thóa mạ nói cho hắn ngươi ở đây chán chường như vậy như thế tra tấn mình hắn căn bản không nhìn thấy, hắn chỉ sẽ cảm thấy buồn cười, ngươi muốn sống được thật tốt mới có chế giễu hắn tư bản! Hắn thử đi cải biến mới từng chút từng chút chậm rãi đi ra.

Cố sự nói xong, một điếu thuốc cũng hút xong, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel cười nhẹ một tiếng, không quan trọng giống như nhún vai "Rất nhàm chán cố sự đi "

Khương Daniel biết có thể nói như vậy ra cũng đã nói lên chuyện này trong lòng hắn đã qua, thế nhưng là cái kia luôn luôn sáng sủa cười người, lại kinh lịch những này, mặc dù hắn hiện tại có thể cười nói ra đến, thế nhưng là kia mấy năm hắn khẳng định so với ai khác cũng còn muốn giãy dụa đi. Cánh tay dài duỗi ra đem người kia, ghế sa lon nơi hẻo lánh bên trong vớt tới, một thanh ôm vào trong ngực, nhẹ nhàng vỗ lưng của hắn, tựa hồ là đang an ủi hắn "Không thể đi đến sau cùng, cũng không tính là chân chính trên ý nghĩa yêu, ngươi cùng hắn bất quá là nhìn thoáng qua oanh động, trong một chớp mắt tình cảm, cuối cùng là một đi không trở lại tiếc nuối. Chân chính yêu a, là không nỡ cuối cùng cùng ngươi đi xuống người không phải ta, yêu ngươi cũng không kịp, như thế nào lại bỏ được đi tổn thương ngươi đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy ra Khương Daniel, chỉ là tại trong ngực hắn buồn buồn lên tiếng "Kia Khương Daniel ngươi đây? Tại sao phải quan tâm ta? Tại sao phải tốt với ta? Ngươi chỉ là một người đi đường hay là một người muốn đi đi xuống người đâu? Ta kỳ thật cũng không thông minh, còn rất lười không muốn đi suy đoán, cũng sẽ không đùa nghịch cái gì tiểu tâm tư, ta không hiểu dục cầm cố túng cũng không hiểu cái gì kéo đẩy, ta có thể không cố vấn thế tục ánh mắt, nhưng ta cũng chỉ có như thế một viên rách rách rưới rưới pha lê tâm, hay là chịu không được giày vò cái chủng loại kia."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong ngực hắn càng chôn càng thấp đầu, hắn biết nếu là hắn nếu không nói chút gì, người này liền muốn lùi về vỏ bọc bên trong đi, khe khẽ thở dài

"Lúc đầu không nghĩ là nhanh như thế nói, không phải dục cầm cố túng cũng không phải kéo đẩy, mà là muốn nghiêm túc đi xuống, ngày đầu tiên nụ hôn kia nhắc tới cũng là ta xông động, về sau ta cũng rất ảo não, sợ ngươi sẽ cảm thấy ta là trùng động nhất thời, càng sợ ngươi hơn cảm thấy ta là một cái không người đứng đắn, cho nên không dám nhắc tới, trang làm cái gì cũng không xảy ra dáng vẻ. Muốn để ngươi hiểu rõ hơn ta một chút, cũng cho ta hiểu rõ hơn ngươi một chút, lại nói ra miệng, yêu không phải một lời cô dũng, mà là ngươi cần thời điểm, ta đều tại. Công việc bề bộn nhiều việc là thật, vừa mới xử lý tốt cái trước bệnh hoạn lại tới kế tiếp, khoảng thời gian này cơ hồ không có nghỉ ngơi qua, nhưng không còn rảnh rỗi nghĩ tới chính là ngươi, ngay lập tức tra hàng không an toàn tin tức, xác nhận không có bất kỳ cái gì tai nạn máy bay, sau đó liền bắt đầu nghĩ ngươi cơm có hay không hảo hảo ăn, phi hành xong có hay không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, kỳ thật ta sẽ không nói cái gì cho phải nghe lời tâm tình, công việc cũng bề bộn nhiều việc, có lẽ cũng sẽ không là cái rất tốt tình nhân hoặc là bạn lữ, nhưng ta có một viên hoàn chỉnh tâm, có thể giao cho ngươi. Mà lại tại tu bổ lại tâm của ngươi trong chuyện này ta là chuyên khoa bác sĩ, điểm này ta vẫn là có tự tin, cho nên có thể đem tâm của ngươi giao cho ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có lên tiếng, trở tay dùng sức ôm lấy người trước mắt eo, tựa hồ muốn đem mình khảm tiến thân thể của đối phương bên trong, giống như là một cái im ắng trả lời, chỉ là qua thật lâu hắn hay là biệt xuất một cái "Ừ"

Khương Daniel ngươi biết không?

Nơi này hoang vu không có một ngọn cỏ

Hiện tại ngươi tới nơi này đi một lượt

Như kỳ tích vạn vật sinh trưởng

Nơi này là lòng ta

\----------------------------------

Tới rồi tới rồi! Đến đổi mới á! ~

Sau cùng kia một đoạn là tuần đem viết sa mạc

Là ta gần nhất đặc biệt thích một bài thơ

Mà lại bài thơ này còn có thể ngã đọc

Hoàn toàn là hai cái ý cảnh

Thật là ta thích vô cùng một bài thơ

Hay là đuổi vào hôm nay mã ra ngoài rồi ha ha ha ha ha

Đứa con yêu nhóm 200 ngày xuất đạo vui vẻ nha!

Cho mọi người năm mới chúc phúc cùng tự giới thiệu đều ở trên một trương đồ bên trong biri đi rồi nói

Tóm lại một năm mới sẽ cố gắng làm chăm chỉ càng văn nữ hài! Cũng cám ơn các ngươi thích


	121. Chapter 121

【 Dan Ung 】 tiểu thần tiên

Nguyệt lão từ tiểu thần tiên X bạch hồ thượng thần

Lễ tình nhân đặc cung bánh ngọt (///▽///)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

"Bận bịu chết rồi, bận bịu chết rồi, bận bịu chết rồi, Thánh Hựu làm sao vẫn chưa về, để hắn đi lấy thêm một chút dây đỏ tới làm sao cầm lâu như vậy "

Nguyệt lão đứng tại đại điện trung ương gấp đến độ xoay quanh "Thánh Trí, ngươi đi xem một chút ngươi người tiểu sư đệ này có phải là lại ham chơi. Thật là, biết rõ mỗi một năm lễ tình nhân chính là chúng ta Nguyệt lão điện nhất thời điểm bận rộn còn chạy loạn, trở về nhất định phải hảo hảo nói hắn "

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật thật không có ham chơi, đây là hắn đi tới Nguyệt lão điện thứ ba trăm năm, mà năm nay hắn rốt cục tu vi đầy thông qua dưới ánh trăng khảo thí đạt được tư cách tại lễ tình nhân một ngày này bên trên đại điện cho hữu tình người dẫn dây đỏ.

Đây là tất cả đi tới Nguyệt lão điện tiểu thần tiên phấn đấu mục tiêu, nghe nói dẫn dây đỏ thời điểm đồng thời còn có thể nhìn trộm một chút nhân duyên của mình, không biết mình sẽ gặp phải người như thế nào đâu, ngẫm lại còn có chút nhỏ hưng phấn có chút ít xấu hổ đâu.

Nhưng đến bây giờ mới thôi cũng chỉ có sư phó cùng Thánh Trí đại sư huynh có tư cách này, đại bộ phận tiểu thần tiên cũng chỉ có thể nhìn.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường rất ham chơi nhưng cái này một cơ hội duy nhất kiếm không dễ, hắn thật là không có chút nào dám lãnh đạm. Sư phó một chút khiến để hắn đi lĩnh dây đỏ, hắn liền vội vã chạy tới tình nhân biển.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả đem hôm nay muốn biên mấy chục vạn đầu dây đỏ tất cả đều thu tại Nguyệt lão trong cẩm nang liền cuống quít hướng đại điện tiến đến, đi đến nửa đường lại bị lúc trước mà hàng bất minh vật thể nện ngã xuống đất "A đau nhức đau nhức đau nhức đau nhức. . . Ôi, thứ gì a, ngày này đình còn có lưu tinh trụy lạc sao" Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng từ dưới đất bò dậy, cúi đầu xem xét bởi vì chính mình té ngã trên đất, cẩm nang cũng buông ra một cái lỗ hổng, mấy vạn đầu dây đỏ nháy mắt tán rơi xuống đất, quấn quanh cùng một chỗ

"Xong xong, đến trễ cái này sư phó muốn mắng chết ta" vừa nói một bên tranh thủ thời gian đem dây đỏ hướng trong cẩm nang thu

Hả? Làm sao kéo bất động? Hả? Cái này dây thừng bị cái gì ngăn chặn rồi? Đi về phía trước, màu trắng một đoàn co rúm lại trên mặt đất, tuyết trắng da lông tại dây đỏ phụ trợ hạ lộ ra mười phần đột ngột, a, là một con bạch hồ. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua da lông xinh đẹp như vậy bạch hồ, tựa hồ còn tản ra điểm điểm kim quang, không khỏi tò mò nhìn nhiều vài lần, lúc này hắn mới chú ý tới, cái này bạch hồ chân trái thụ thương, dữ tợn vết thương tại trơn bóng trên đùi đặc biệt rõ ràng.

A, nguyên lai vừa mới nện xuống đến chính là cái này bạch hồ, thế nhưng là ta lại không đi đại điện liền đến trễ a, thế nhưng là bạch hồ huynh giống như thụ thương rất nghiêm trọng a.

Hay là làm không được thấy chết không cứu. Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên bạch hồ thân thể liền hướng mình tiểu học bỏ chạy tới.

Nguyệt lão điện đối học đồ còn thật là tốt, cho mỗi cái học viên đều phân cái tiểu viện tử cung cấp bọn hắn ăn ngủ, mà Ung Thánh Hựu ở đây tu hành hơn ba trăm năm cũng coi là cái Tiểu Tiền bối, viện tử tự nhiên sẽ so cái khác học đồ lớn hơn một chút, hắn đem bạch hồ đặt ở trên giường của mình, xuất ra trước đó hướng viện y học muốn tới kim sang dược, cẩn thận từng li từng tí bôi tại bạch hồ miệng vết thương, lại lo lắng bạch hồ thụ hàn, giật giật bên cạnh chăn mền cho hắn nhẹ nhàng đắp lên, làm xong đây hết thảy, hắn nhanh chân liền chạy, ô ô ô lần này xong, bị mắng là khẳng định.

Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi đến đại điện thời điểm, Thánh Trí đại sư huynh cùng sư phó đều đứng tại cửa ra vào nghiêm túc nhìn xem hắn, hắn biết mình đuối lý, há miệng run rẩy tiến lên "Sư phó ta sai, nhưng là ta thật gặp sự tình mới muộn tuyệt đối không phải ham chơi "

Nguyệt lão nhìn hắn một bộ làm sai nhóc đáng thương dạng, cuối cùng vẫn là đối cái này mình yêu quý đệ tử mềm lòng "Kết thúc trở về chép năm lần sư huấn, hiện tại tranh thủ thời gian tiến đến dẫn dây đỏ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tranh thủ thời gian cám ơn sư phó hướng trong đại điện tâm đi đến, mấy chục vạn đầu dây đỏ một phóng xuất, nháy mắt liền chất đầy nửa cái đại điện, sư phó cùng đại sư huynh lập tức bắt đầu thi pháp dẫn dây đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dám trễ nải lập tức căn cứ sở học, một đầu một đầu địa hệ lên, một bên hệ trong đầu còn nghĩ tới vừa mới cứu đầu kia xinh đẹp bạch hồ, cũng không biết hắn tỉnh chưa, làm sao lại bị thương nặng như vậy a. Trong lúc miên man suy nghĩ rốt cục tìm tới chính mình dây đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu một trận vui vẻ, vừa mới nghĩ kéo lên đến xem nhân duyên của mình, lại phát hiện tuyến một chỗ khác không gặp! ! ! Không có! ! ! Chẳng lẽ mình muốn đánh cả một đời quang côn rồi? ? ?

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tâm tính băng, hồn hồn ngạc ngạc đem còn lại dây đỏ buộc lại, cũng không tâm tư đi tham gia tiết sau thịnh điển, cùng sư phó lên tiếng chào hỏi, liền chạy về mình học xá. Nguyệt lão chỉ coi hắn là muốn trở về diện bích hối lỗi cũng không có có mơ tưởng, liền thả hắn đi.

Trên giường bạch hồ đã tỉnh lại, nhưng nguyên khí của hắn đại thương nhất thời bán hội cũng không khôi phục lại được, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểm tra một chút bạch hồ vết thương, so với buổi sáng dữ tợn bây giờ đã khá rất nhiều, bạch hồ lè lưỡi, liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay, tựa hồ là đang đối với hắn biểu đạt cảm tạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ bạch hồ đầu "Không cần cám ơn, khoảng thời gian này ngươi liền an tâm dưỡng thương đi, ta sẽ chiếu cố vấn ngươi "

Đột nhiên nhớ tới bạch hồ cùng chính mình cũng giống như cũng một ngày không có ăn cái gì, liền vội vàng đứng lên đi phòng bếp nóng vài món thức ăn, tỉ mỉ đem ăn đều bỏ vào một cái đĩa nhỏ bên trong đẩy lên bạch hồ trước mặt, bạch hồ ăn hai ngụm liền ngẩng đầu định thần nhìn hắn, tựa hồ là đang ra hiệu hắn cũng ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu ăn vài miếng thực tế là không đói bụng, lại buông đũa xuống, tựa hồ là cảm thấy người trước mặt cảm xúc không cao, bạch hồ dùng chân trước đào lấy xê dịch đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, tuyết trắng đầu cọ xát cánh tay của hắn, tiến vào trong ngực của hắn, tựa hồ là đang nũng nịu cũng tựa hồ là đang an ủi hắn, sờ sờ bạch hồ đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền có thổ lộ hết dục vọng

"Không có gì a, chỉ là thật vất vả mới chờ đến mình có thể dẫn dây đỏ, kết quả đến trễ muốn chép năm lần sư huấn thì thôi, còn phát hiện mình dây đỏ một bên khác cái gì cũng không có ಥ _ ಥ, xong bạch hồ ta giống như muốn cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại "

Trong ngực bạch hồ giật giật, ngẩng đầu, dùng mặt đi cọ xát mặt của hắn, ra hiệu hắn nhìn về phía trước, nâng lên móng vuốt, đèn trong phòng quang dập tắt, nhưng mà gian phòng lại biến thành toàn bộ Ngân Hà, trần nhà là một mảnh tinh không, tinh tinh không có kết cấu gì tán lạc, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong lại có mấy vì sao vây thành một cái ái tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu không sợ hãi nhìn ngốc, một lát sau mới tìm về thanh âm của mình

"Trời ạ! ! ! Siêu cấp đẹp! ! ! Bạch hồ ngươi thật lợi hại, ngươi nhưng thật ra là là Linh thú đi, là thượng thiên cảm thấy ta một người quá thảm mới phái ngươi đến bên cạnh ta a, ngươi sẽ một mực bồi tiếp ta đi "

Hắn ngạc nhiên bưng lấy bạch hồ mặt, bạch hồ nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu, vết thương còn không có hoàn toàn tốt, hắn hiện tại còn rất yếu ớt, pháp thuật này đã hao hết hắn còn lại tất cả pháp lực, đầu trầm xuống, liền lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bạch hồ thả lại trên giường, hiện tại hắn tin tưởng vững chắc bạch hồ chính là thượng thiên phái tới làm bạn hắn Linh thú hắn quyết định mình nhất định phải hảo hảo đối với hắn, nghĩ như vậy, vui vẻ chạy tới rửa mặt sạch sẽ lại rón rén bò lại trên giường, ôm tuyết trắng một đoàn, liền ngủ thiếp đi.

Bạch hồ vết thương một ngày một thiên địa tốt, pháp lực cũng bắt đầu khôi phục rất nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu phát hiện có như thế một con bạch hồ mình cơ hồ có thể cái gì đều không cần làm, sinh hoạt đắc ý. Muốn sao chép sư huấn, không có qua mấy ngày bạch hồ liền cho mình viết xong, bình thường tu hành gặp được sẽ không pháp quyết khẩu lệnh, bạch hồ cũng có thể cho mình chỉ đạo, pháp lực thẳng tắp dâng đi lên, sư phó thẳng khen hắn trẻ con là dễ dạy. Hiện tại ngay cả đồ ăn, bạch hồ đều có thể thi cái pháp liền biến ra một bàn lớn, còn tất cả đều là hắn chưa ăn qua mới mẻ đồ chơi, nhưng bắt hắn cho vui xấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối bạch hồ chiếu cố vấn cũng rất tỉ mỉ, mỗi ngày cho hắn cẩn thận bôi thuốc không nói, sợ bạch hồ nằm ở trên giường sẽ rất nhàm chán, còn biến đổi pháp cho hắn làm rất nhiều hiệp trợ đi đường nhỏ quải trượng cùng nhỏ đồ chơi, để bạch hồ tại hắn không có ở đây thời điểm cũng có thể tự mình vui đùa. Hắn gần nhất chỉ cần không tu hành không cần lên khóa ngay tại học xá bên trong cùng bạch hồ kề cận, cùng nhau ăn cơm ngủ chung, bạch hồ cũng rất thích kề cận hắn, nhưng khi hắn lôi kéo hắn muốn cùng nhau tắm rửa thời điểm, bạch hồ liền sẽ một mặt thẹn thùng chạy đi không để ý tới hắn, thẳng đến về sau có một lần thời tiết quá lạnh hắn lôi kéo bạch hồ đi tắm suối nước nóng, hắn cởi quần áo ra liền hướng trong nước chui tại ấm hô hô Ôn trong suối nước muôn ôm lấy bạch hồ, kết quả bạch hồ giãy dụa đến kịch liệt thật vất vả ôm chặt, lại phát hiện bạch hồ tuyết trắng lông tóc hạ làn da tất cả đều đỏ, còn nghiêng đầu giống như chết sống không chịu nhìn hắn, tựa như là xấu hổ đồng dạng, hắn cảm thấy đặc biệt có thú còn còn giễu cợt bạch hồ thật lâu.

Bất tri bất giác mùa hè liền đến, bạch hồ chân cũng đã tốt một đoạn thời gian có thể xuống giường đi động, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã hoàn toàn quen thuộc cùng hắn sinh hoạt chung một chỗ.

Mùa hè mưa luôn luôn nói đến là đến, nghe phía ngoài dông tố âm thanh, ngồi trong phòng học Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên cảm thấy có một chút hoảng hốt, không biết bạch hồ hiện tại đang làm gì đấy, mưa lớn như vậy hẳn không có chạy loạn đi, bục giảng lão sư nói cũng nghe không lọt, một lòng chỉ nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian trở lại học xá đi, thật vất vả nghe được tiếng chuông tan học, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức vung ra chân liền hướng học xá chạy.

"Bạch hồ bạch hồ, ta trở về á!" Trống rỗng học xá, không có một tiếng trả lời, càng không có thân ảnh màu trắng kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi khắp toàn bộ học xá, vẫn là không có tìm tới bạch hồ, hắn cưỡng bách mình tỉnh táo lại, bạch hồ khả năng chỉ là đi ra ngoài chơi, hắn sẽ không có chuyện gì, nhưng hắn chờ a chờ trời đều đen, trống rỗng trong phòng hay là chỉ có một mình hắn, ngồi lên đồ ăn sắp lạnh thấu, bạch hồ vẫn chưa trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu máy móc cầm lấy đũa, ăn vài miếng lạnh buốt cơm, nước mắt liền chảy xuống.

Lúc trước đều chưa từng cảm thấy, phòng này như thế lớn như thế không, hôm nay lại cảm thấy phòng này to đến để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hoảng hốt, trong phòng tối om chỉ có tự mình một người.

Hắn cũng biết kỳ thật rất nhiều chuyện, mình cũng có thể một người làm, nhưng khi có một ngày thứ nào đó đột nhiên xông vào cuộc sống của ngươi, ngươi thản nhiên tiếp nhận hắn, chậm rãi ngươi liền quen thuộc cuộc sống như vậy, vui vẻ muốn cùng hắn chia sẻ, không vui muốn cùng hắn kể ra, trong sinh hoạt việc nhỏ cũng muốn cùng hắn chia sẻ. Ngay từ đầu hắn cũng cho là hắn đây là ỷ lại, nhưng về sau hắn biết, cái này kêu là thích.

Bạch hồ tựa như là xưa nay chưa từng tới bao giờ đồng dạng, biến mất.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hồn hồn ngạc ngạc qua một tuần này, hắn hay là nguyện ý tin tưởng bạch hồ sẽ còn trở về, nhưng là bạch hồ không đợi đến ngược lại là sáng sớm chờ đến đại sư huynh, đại sư huynh trên mặt chất đầy cười, ánh mắt nhìn hắn cũng đều là vui sướng, nhưng lại ngậm miệng không đề cập tới là chuyện gì, chỉ là đem hắn kéo lên rửa mặt một phen, còn cho hắn cầm đã đến thì tốt quá áo choàng, cách ăn mặc tốt thay đổi, màu đỏ áo choàng màu đỏ giày không biết còn tưởng rằng đây là muốn đi kết hôn đâu.

Đi ra bản thân tiểu học bỏ mới phát hiện, mất cả tháng lão điện đều là vui mừng hớn hở, đến rất nhiều không phải Nguyệt lão điện người, đều là một bộ áo trắng, chính bận rộn hướng trong điện xách to to nhỏ nhỏ đỏ cái rương, tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy hắn đều hướng hắn gật gật đầu mỉm cười, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù cảm thấy không hiểu thấu hay là từng cái đáp lại.

Đi đến đại điện, sư phó vừa thấy được hắn liền cười hì hì tiến lên đón giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, cười đến hoa râm râu ria đều đang run rẩy "Tiểu tử ngươi a, chính là có phúc lớn, ngươi cái này cái gì tốt vận thế mà để kia qua đời ẩn cư tu luyện bạch hồ thượng thần Khương Daniel đều chạy đến chúng ta Nguyệt lão điện đến cầu thân."

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu "? ? ?" Bạch hồ thượng thần? ? ? Khương Daniel? ? ? Cùng ta? ? ? Cầu hôn? ?

Lúc này mới chú ý tới sư phó hậu phương người kia, rất cao, mặc một bộ cùng người bên ngoài xem ra đồng dạng mặc trường bào màu trắng, nhưng nhìn kỹ lại có chút khác biệt trên người hắn bạch bào phía trên có màu vàng kim nhạt thêu thùa, áo khoác một kiện sáng lụa mặt màu ngà sữa cân vạt áo lưng, bào trên chân lật, nhét vào bên hông bạch ngọc đai lưng bên trong, chân mang bạch lộc da làm giày, đỉnh đầu chải lấy chỉnh tề búi tóc, da của hắn rất trắng, ngày thường cũng cực kì tuấn mỹ, tà phi anh tuấn mày kiếm hạ cất giấu sắc bén mắt đen, dưới mắt một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt cũng càng nổi bật ra hắn đa tình, khí chất này xem xét cũng không phải là người bình thường.

Thượng thần đương nhiên rất tốt, bao nhiêu tiểu thần tiên nghĩ muốn gả cho một cái thượng thần a, lập tức liền có thể gia tăng năm trăm năm tu vi không nói, địa vị cũng là từ từ đi lên trên a, mà lại cái này thượng thần xem xét không phải phổ thông thượng thần đơn giản như vậy, là cái bàng người giàu có cơ hội a, chỉ là, thượng thần, chúng ta, nhận biết? ? ? Mà lại ta hiện tại trong đầu chỉ có ta tiểu bạch hồ a. . .

Nguyệt lão nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt lúng túng bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy hắn là xấu hổ, cũng là hắn tuổi đã cao ở đây làm cái gì bóng đèn, muốn cho người trẻ tuổi nhất điểm không gian, chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu tay "Hảo hảo cùng thượng thần nói" quay người liền ra đại điện

"Tới" kia toàn thân áo trắng người đột nhiên đối Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được cái này là đang gọi mình, lề mà lề mề hướng người kia bên kia đi đến, run rẩy mở miệng "Thượng thần, chúng ta quen biết?"

Người đối diện không có trả lời, chỉ là từ bên hông móc ra một cái tiểu Ngọc đeo.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhìn một chút liền nhận ra cái ngọc bội kia, kia là hắn cho bạch hồ hệ ngọc bội, làm sao lại tại thượng thần nơi này, chẳng lẽ thượng thần biết hắn tiểu bạch hồ? Cũng mặc kệ cái gì thượng thần không lên thần tôn không tôn kính, Ung Thánh Hựu một phát bắt được thượng thần thủ đoạn "Thượng thần đây là ta cho ta bạch hồ ngọc bội, làm sao lại tại ngài kia? Ngài nhận biết ta bạch hồ sao?"

Khương Daniel lại không có gấp trả lời, một thanh kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu, ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, đầu dựa vào trên vai của hắn, hít vào một hơi thật dài, mới chậm rãi mở miệng "Ừm, nhận biết, ngay ở chỗ này. Chúng ta Hồ Tiên mỗi năm trăm năm liền có một kiếp, gặp được ngươi ngày đó ta vừa vặn lịch kiếp, một cái không có chú ý liền bị kia hắc sơn yêu ám thương, từ dưới vách núi rơi xuống, kết quả bị ngươi cứu. Tại Nguyệt lão điện ở một cái chính là nửa năm, nhưng là nơi này tiên khí không đủ, dù cho pháp lực dần dần khôi phục, ta cũng không có cách nào trở lại thân người, nhưng ta tham luyến ngươi tốt thậm chí thích ngươi, cho nên một chút đều không muốn rời đi, thẳng đến ta phát hiện tiên lực của ta dần dần biến mất, trong nhà người hầu tìm tới ta nói cho ta không quay lại đi ta khả năng đời này đều khó khôi phục nhân thân, ta mới bất đắc dĩ rời đi. Bế quan ròng rã một tuần, thật vất vả khôi phục nhân thân, nhớ tới cái kia kêu trời trách đất sợ hãi cô độc cuối cùng lão nhân, liền lại vội vã gấp trở về, vì phù hợp cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, còn đem cầu hôn muốn dùng đều để trong nhà đều chuẩn bị tốt mang tới, liền kém đem người mang đi, không biết người kia có nguyện ý hay không chính là."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel nói một tràng, đầu tại trong ngực hắn càng chôn càng thấp, mặt cũng đốt đến đỏ bừng, hắn cắn người kia bả vai một ngụm, tiếng trầm âm thanh mở miệng "Thế nhưng là ta dây đỏ, là tìm không thấy bên kia "

Khương Daniel đem người trong ngực kéo ra, để hắn cúi đầu, vén lên mình áo choàng đem bên trái ống quần nhấc lên đi, một sợi tơ hồng thình lình xuất hiện tại chân trái bát bên trên, mà dây đỏ bên kia chính là liên tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu tay phải, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt kinh hỉ ngẩng đầu, lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cười xấu xa lấy nhìn xem hắn "Ta về sau liền phát hiện ta chân sau luôn luôn bị cái gì kéo lấy đồng dạng, xem xét liền xuất hiện đầu này dây đỏ, ngẫm lại ngày đó ngươi đem dây đỏ tán đầy đất, một đầu cuối cùng liền quấn ở trên người ta, ngươi cũng không có phát hiện không thu hồi, sợ là ngươi ngay từ đầu liền đối ta phương tâm ám hứa, cho ta buộc lên a "

"Không có không có" Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng phủ nhận "Nào có dây đỏ hệ trên đùi, trùng hợp trùng hợp, chỉ là thượng thần, ngươi đột nhiên dạng này ta không quá quen thuộc, ta cảm thấy hay là nhu thuận bạch hồ tốt "

"Khương Daniel "

"Ừm?"

"Gọi ta Khương Daniel, "

"Úc, Khương Daniel "

"Còn có, cái nào đều là ta, như vậy hiện tại, ta có thể mang ta một nửa khác trở về sao?" Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay

"Ta ta ta ta còn muốn cùng sư phó cáo biệt, còn muốn cầm ít đồ" Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng mở miệng

Khương Daniel cười sờ sờ đầu của hắn "Đi thôi, ta tiểu bất điểm "

Kết cục a, kết cục đương nhiên là thượng thần vô cùng cao hứng mang theo hắn tiểu thần tiên trở lại bạch hồ điện trải qua đắc ý thời gian nha.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Úc nói trước một tiếng lễ tình nhân vui vẻ ta tiểu khả ái nhóm

Có tình nhân ôm chặt tình nhân

Không có tình nhân nhìn nhiều mấy thiên điềm văn đi kkkk

Mấy ngày nay phương nam thời tiết đổi tới đổi lui, cảm giác đều muốn cảm mạo

Lúc đầu nghĩ lễ tình nhân cùng ngày phát

Thế nhưng là cảm giác thật không đến mười hai giờ

Trượt trượt dưỡng sinh lão nữ hài nên đi ngủ

Mọi người cũng muốn chú ý thân thể nhiều mặc điểm a, dù sao sắp tết

Muốn kiện kiện khang khang qua năm mới a hhhhhh

Với ta mà nói lại là mẹ a lại muốn lần trước tuổi sợ hãi so sad

Viết đồ vật thế mà có nhiều người như vậy nhìn ta cũng giật nảy mình hhhh

Mấy ngày nay cuối năm thực tập việc cần phải làm hơi nhiều

Đổi mới tốc độ khả năng không có nhanh như vậy

Hi nhìn các ngươi có thể lý giải rồi

Cuối cùng vẫn là cám ơn các ngươi thích rồi


	122. Chapter 122

【 Dan Ung 】 truy mèo thiếu niên

Cửa hàng thú cưng cửa hàng trưởng x lông mèo dị ứng người bệnh

by Pepsi không nghỉ

\+ nhìn như giống một thiên dài văn nhưng thật ra là biết hồ thể

* lại: Daniel biết hồ ID —— truy mèo thiếu niên

Vừa thấy đã yêu là như thế nào một loại thể nghiệm?

Ngươi biết nhịp tim thẳng bức tốc độ ánh sáng, sẽ có cái gì vật lý phản ứng a?

Ta biết.

Ta biết hắn là tại năm nay nghỉ đông, ta tại lầu hai cùng khách hàng hiệp thương đơn đặt hàng thời gian, ta tiểu điếm viên vội vàng dùng bộ đàm cơ call ta, nói đến một đơn làm ăn lớn, ta nhất định sẽ thích.

Ta ngay từ đầu không có hiểu, nghỉ đông đại đan vừa mệt lại không lấy lòng, ta vì sao lại thích?

Nhưng khi ta gặp được hắn thời điểm, ta vô cùng cảm tạ đồng sự báo trước, để ta làm đủ chuẩn bị tâm lý, không có làm lấy khắp phòng khách hàng cùng mèo mèo chó chó (? ) mặt mũi mất hết.

Hắn nhìn rất đẹp, thật nhìn rất đẹp.

Ta vội vàng lúc xuống lầu, liếc nhìn một vòng lầu dưới tình trạng, sau đó liếc mắt liền thấy hắn. Mặc dù hắn mang theo khẩu trang, đem hạ nửa gương mặt cực kỳ chặt chẽ che khuất, nhưng hắn vẫn là loại kia người đến người đi bên trong, một chút liền có thể lâm vào tồn tại.

Hắn đặc biệt ôn nhu, cách pha lê bích dùng ngón tay một chút xíu miêu tả con kia Xiêm La mèo khiêu động cái bóng, đại khái ai cũng sủng hạnh hắn, đã lâu ánh nắng từ cửa sổ sát đất kia gãy bắn vào, vòng sáng lúc lớn lúc nhỏ, giống làm sao đều bắt giữ không đến huỳnh quang.

Hắn nhìn qua rất dễ dàng chấn kinh, giống như bị sợ người lạ, giương nanh múa vuốt Xiêm La giật nảy mình. Thế là che ngực bỗng nhiên lui lại một bước, sau khi bình tĩnh lại còn làm bộ trấn định trương nhìn một cái bốn phía.

Ta chính là lúc này đụng vào hắn ánh mắt.

OMG

Ánh mắt của hắn vì cái gì có thể đựng đầy sao trời.

Ta bằng vào ta duyệt lượt bầy mèo nhãn lực phát thệ, hắn nhất định sẽ là ta thích nhất mèo.

——

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ta không phải cao phú soái a!

Cửa hàng chính là loại kia sủng vật gửi nuôi cửa hàng!

Bất quá ta là cửa hàng trưởng!

2017\. 1.15

Bạn gái đối lông mèo dị ứng làm sao bây giờ?

Thuốc xổ.

(làm sao từ khi bại lộ cửa hàng thú cưng cửa hàng trưởng thân phận, mỗi ngày mời vấn đề của ta liền biến thành những này)

Đổi cái bạn gái đi hì hì

—— ——

Trở xuống là đứng đắn trả lời:

Lông mèo dị ứng có rất nhiều loại nguyên nhân dẫn đến. Nghiêm trọng sẽ khiến làn da tật bệnh, đường hô hấp lây nhiễm, nếu như đã nghiêm trọng đến loại trình độ này, đề nghị hay là không muốn tiếp xúc mèo.

Đương nhiên, dị ứng nguyên chưa chắc là lại tự động vật lông tóc, cũng cùng thời tiết, tro bụi, không khí có quan hệ rất lớn. Loại này chủ yếu chính là ngẫu nhiên xảy ra tính dị ứng, có thể bài trừ dị ứng nguyên.

Ta một khách quen ong, liền là lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc mèo thời điểm, có một ít dị ứng triệu chứng, sau đó cho là mình là lông mèo dị ứng.

Hắn rất thích mèo, bất quá may mắn hắn gặp được ta!

Trước mấy ngày hắn đem bằng hữu mèo mang đến nơi này của ta gửi nuôi, mang theo khẩu trang tội nghiệp hỏi ta, "Các ngươi cửa hàng nghỉ đông kinh doanh a?"

"Đương nhiên kinh doanh!" Không kinh doanh cũng phải vì hắn khai trương a.

Sau đó hắn giải thích một đại thông, nói hắn vô lương bằng hữu đột nhiên bay về nhà, nói muốn đi chiếu cố bạn trai cũ, đem Cô gia quả mèo ném tới nhà hắn, nhưng là hắn đối lông mèo dị ứng, cho nên muốn tìm cái cửa hàng gửi nuôi.

Sau đó hắn liền cùng ta ký hợp đồng, đặt trước hai tuần gửi nuôi hiệp nghị.

Hắn kỳ thật vẫn là rất thích mèo, mỗi ngày đều võ trang đầy đủ, khẩu trang mũ cùng tay bao đồng dạng không rơi, sau đó ngồi xổm ở chiếc lồng trước mặt nhìn một chút mèo, thở dài một hơi.

Ăn tết trong lúc đó lưu lượng khách rất ít, nhân viên cửa hàng nhóm đều nghỉ về nhà ăn tết. Ta là bởi vì mẹ ra ngoại quốc thăm người thân, cho nên lưu thủ A thành phố. Có lúc ta cũng sẽ tìm hắn nói chuyện phiếm, có một ngày hỏi hắn lông mèo dị ứng sử.

Hắn nói, chính là khi còn bé đụng phải mèo hoang, hảo tâm cho ăn, kết quả về đến nhà liền phát hiện trên người mình lên bệnh sởi, tỷ tỷ của hắn nói đây là dị ứng triệu chứng, để hắn cách mèo xa một chút.

Hắn nói nói xong có chút tiếc hận, chậm một hồi lại nói đùa nói, "Khả năng ta về sau chỉ có thể nuôi Sphinx mèo (chú thích: Không lông mèo) đi."

A loại này yêu mèo nhưng không thể làm mèo nô cảm giác, ta mặc dù khó mà cảm đồng thân thụ, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy rất đau lòng a. Cho nên hỏi hắn, "Ngươi về sau còn có thử qua cùng cái khác mèo tiếp xúc a?"

Hắn lắc đầu, bỗng nhiên con mắt lại sáng lóng lánh nhìn về phía ta, "Cho nên ta có khả năng không phải đối lông mèo dị ứng sao?"

OMG

Thật van cầu hắn đừng có dùng ánh mắt như vậy nhìn ta.

Oa loại ánh mắt kia, ta thật không thể không gật đầu.

Sau đó chúng ta liền bắt đầu đơn giản một chút khảo thí, tỉ như tại vô khuẩn hoàn cảnh tiếp xúc lông mèo, cải biến địa điểm cùng trong phòng tình trạng khảo thí phản ứng của hắn...

Sau đó các ngươi đoán làm gì! ! !

Quá thần kỳ! ! !

Hắn chỉ đối ta kia hai con mèo không dị ứng! ! !

Đây không phải duyên phận là cái gì! ! !

Giống như có chút lạc đề, tóm lại chính là dị ứng nguyên có rất nhiều, đề nghị tại bác sĩ hoặc là những chuyên nghiệp khác nhân sĩ cùng đi tiến hành khảo thí

(nếu như ngươi thật mèo cùng bạn gái đều không thể từ bỏ)

——

Ta không phải nhân sĩ chuyên nghiệp

Không muốn pm ta QAQ

Ta cũng không biết vì cái gì đối ta kia hai con mèo không dị ứng

2017\. 1.20

Ngươi là thế nào vượt qua tết xuân?

Năm nay rất đặc thù, cho nên mới mạnh đáp!

Lần thứ nhất không phải cùng người nhà cùng một chỗ qua tết xuân!

Rất trùng hợp, ta nhìn trúng Miêu Miêu, hắn năm nay cũng không về nhà ăn tết, cho nên hai ta liền đi chung~

Hắn nói ba mươi tết hành trình hắn toàn bộ kế hoạch xong, muốn ta thu xếp tốt trong tiệm mèo mèo chó chó liền gọi điện thoại cho hắn ~

Ta mới không!

Ta giải quyết cửa hàng thú cưng bên trong sự tình, còn về nhà tắm rửa, cám ơn trời đất mẹ ta cho ta gửi Cổ Long nước còn tại!

Sau đó ta liền thơm ngào ngạt (? ) ngồi lên xe của hắn, hắn nói đêm nay ăn lẩu cùng xem phim, lúc nói lời này hắn còn lộ ra nụ cười ý vị thâm trường.

"Nhưng là hôm nay còn có tiệm lẩu mở cửa a?" Ta có chút buồn bực.

Chờ đèn xanh đèn đỏ khe hở, ngữ khí của hắn giống một con không kịp chờ đợi hưởng dụng cơm tất niên mèo nhà, "Đi nhà ta a. Ta đều chuẩn bị tốt nguyên liệu nấu ăn."

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ta thật rất có dự kiến trước, đi nhà hắn! Còn xem phim! Để ta chống nạnh vì chính mình tỉ mỉ cách ăn mặc kiêu ngạo một chút.

Tại nhà hắn hết thảy bầu không khí đều rất tốt, duy nhất bug đại khái chính là hắn đem thịt dê vào nồi bên trong thời điểm, tung tóe ta một thân dầu nóng đi.

Bất quá vậy thì thế nào, cái này bên ngoài bao sớm muộn phải thoát (buông tay)

Chờ ta mừng khấp khởi nghênh đón xem phim thời gian lúc, ta đột nhiên phát hiện, hắn khả năng cùng thường nhân không giống.

Người kia! Sẽ tại ba mươi tết! Cùng mình mập mờ đối tượng (? )!

Nhìn thế giới động vật! ! !

Đúng, chính là loại kia cỡ lớn họ mèo động vật xông xáo Châu Phi đại thảo nguyên thế giới động vật.

——

Mây khóc ta biết

Ta khóc ai biết

2017\. 1.27

Có những cái kia thần chuyển hướng tình yêu cố sự?

Không nghĩ tới cái trước trả lời, ta còn tại cảm khái năm nay qua tết xuân người không phải người nhà của ta, sau đó câu trả lời này, hắn liền muốn lên ta hộ khẩu bản

Để chúng ta nặng làm nóng một chút cái trước trả lời thế giới động vật tết xuân khởi nguyên: Ngươi là thế nào vượt qua tết xuân? —— biết hồ người sử dụng: Truy mèo trả lời của thiếu niên

Sự tình phát sinh có chút đột nhiên, ngay tại hắn tiễn ta về nhà ta trên đường, ta viết lên mặt cái kia trả lời, ta lúc ấy trong lòng thật bi thương nghịch chảy thành sông, hắn lái xe ta cũng không tiện lên tiếng quấy rầy hắn.

Sau đó hắn đem xe dừng ở nhà ta dưới lầu lúc, đột nhiên từ rương chứa đồ bên trong móc ra một bình rượu đỏ.

Ta? ? ?

Hắn giải thích nói, bởi vì vừa mới ăn lẩu lúc nghĩ đến chờ chút còn phải đưa ta trở về, cho nên không uống rượu. Nhưng là vượt năm, tất Tu Mỹ rượu giai nhân mọi thứ đầy đủ.

Ta nghe được giai nhân lúc, đầu liền bắt đầu không hiệu nghiệm, cái gì giai nhân?

Nhưng là không thể không nói, chỉ cần hắn nhìn ta, ta liền như sa vào tình yêu vòng xoáy thú bị nhốt. Ta chóng mặt tiếp nhận chén rượu, chóng mặt cùng hắn chạm cốc, cũng chóng mặt nghe hắn nói.

"Khi tiến vào năm đầu cuối cùng mấy tiếng, ta có thể hay không đi xem một chút ngươi mèo?"

Ta nghĩ, cái này logic không có kẽ hở a, hắn yêu mèo, hắn chỉ đối ta mèo không dị ứng, hôm nay là ba mươi tết, hắn cũng cứ như vậy cái nhỏ nguyện vọng.

Hắn là ta yêu nhất Miêu Miêu.

Ta làm sao có thể không thỏa mãn nguyện vọng của hắn.

Ta chóng mặt dẫn hắn lên lầu, vừa mở cửa, Rooney da đặc biệt liền xông lên, quấn ở bắp chân của hắn bên trên, .

Ta nhìn ta ba con mèo, uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong, đèn đặt dưới đất còn không có vặn đến lớn nhất độ sáng, ta đặc biệt may mắn lúc trước tùy ý mua vàng ấm bóng đèn, mèo của ta mèo giống mới gặp lúc đồng dạng, tại mờ mịt sinh trưởng bầu không khí bên trong, hướng về phía ta quơ quơ móng vuốt.

Hắn hỏi ta có thể hay không cùng ta cùng một chỗ có được Rooney da đặc biệt. Đầu của ta giống chật ních vitamin trà, có nghiện xúc động, ta cố gắng không nhìn tới hắn khẽ trương khẽ hợp miệng, cố gắng không mạo phạm nghiền ép đi lên.

Ta vô ý thức gật đầu nói "Tốt."

"Ngươi biết cùng một chỗ có được là có ý gì a?"

Lưỡi của hắn hầu phảng phất dính đầy Carlo nhân, ta rốt cục làm vẫn nghĩ làm sự tình.

Có được Rooney da đặc biệt rất trọng yếu.

Nhưng giờ này khắc này, có được môi của hắn trọng yếu nhất.

——

Bình luận không muốn nói gì yêu đương cách bên trên hộ khẩu bản còn xa!

Đến thiếu một con chân đã đạp lên!

——

Bình luận cũng không nên nói cái gì hắn dụng ý khó dò cho ta đào cạm bẫy!

Các ngươi cho là ta lúc ấy thật sắc dục huân tâm không nghe ra đến a!

Nói tại nhà hắn không uống rượu, bởi vì phải lái xe

Tại nhà ta dưới lầu uống rượu, cái này không bày rõ ra chính là muốn đi nhà ta ăn mì sợi a!

Ta lại không phải thật đần độn!

Nguyện đánh nguyện chịu sự tình, sao có thể tính dụng ý khó dò!

2017\. 1.28

Ngươi gặp qua những cái kia hí tinh một người như vậy?

Bạn trai ta.

Sơ lúc gặp mặt cho là hắn là cao quý thận trọng Xiêm La.

Hiện tại phát hiện hắn là sền sệt Thiên Thiên không giống gãy mà thôi.

Ta có một ngày đi công tác, đi nơi khác tham gia sủng vật salon. Vừa tới quán trọ cất kỹ hành lý, liền tiếp vào hắn điện báo, hỏi muốn hay không giúp ta điểm giao hàng.

Lúc ấy ta còn cảm thấy rất tri kỷ, chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây đi máy bay cũng mệt mỏi, bạn trai nhu thuận hiểu chuyện giúp ngươi định vị tốt, cho ngươi gọi nóng hổi giao hàng, ngàn vàng khó mua dạng này tốt Miêu Miêu a!

Ta nói xong a.

Sau đó hắn hỏi địa chỉ của ta, liền bắt đầu báo menu: "Nóng bỏng mèo hoang thịt!"

"... Ta làm sao lại ăn mèo!"

"Lỗ tai thỏ xào củ cải!"

"? ? ?"

"Liền không có điểm bình thường đồ ăn a..."

"Muốn hay không tới một cái Hamburger!"

Rốt cục có cái bình thường, "Tốt!"

"Kia vị tiên sinh này, mở ra ngài cửa phòng, nghênh đón ngài Hamburger đi!"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Đối

Ta một mở cửa phòng, chính là ta xuyên thành Hamburger dạng nam bồn bạn! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Có lỗi với ta bây giờ muốn đến cái kia hình tượng còn muốn cười.

Hắn nói hắn là đi theo ta hơn trăm trời ngày kỷ niệm, ta rất cảm động nhưng là ha ha ha ha ha chúng ta xuân tiêu một khắc thời điểm, ta vẫn là không nhịn được cười ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

——

Ai cho các ngươi lá gan nói ta cười điểm thấp!

Chỉ muốn hắn làm, ta đều cảm thấy đáng yêu!

20 17.6. 1

Đồng tính luyến ái có những cái kia mỹ hảo chỗ?

Thuốc xổ.

1\. Muốn chạy bước liền có thể lôi kéo hắn đi tản bộ, hắn thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi cũng sẽ cắn răng đuổi theo

2\. Vận động sau hai người cùng một chỗ mồ hôi đầm đìa đi tắm gội (mừng khấp khởi! )

3\. Trong nhà có thể hỗn mặc các loại quần áo, nhất là thích hắn bị bao ở bên trong dáng vẻ!

4\. Ban đêm theo giúp ta chơi game, hắn đánh không được nhưng là sẽ tại ta thắng thời điểm, tròn căng mở to hai mắt khen ta

5\. Cùng một chỗ tắm suối nước nóng, có thể không kiêng nể gì cả tại một cái trong hồ đùa giỡn

6\. Đi xem hắn buổi trình diễn thời trang, Âu phục giày da hào hoa phong nhã hắn đẹp mắt, trong nhà mặc lớn quần cộc hắn cũng đẹp mắt

7\. Quên nói! Hắn là quan hệ xã hội ngành nghề (không nên hiểu lầm! Đứng đắn quan hệ xã hội ngành nghề! )

8\. Hắn ban đêm thức đêm mở video hội nghị thời điểm, ta không cần để ý làn da tình trạng, cho nên có thể cùng hắn chống đến bình minh

9\. Ta sẽ làm rất nhiều bữa ăn khuya, hắn còn dạy dỗ ta nướng đường bánh ~

10\. Thường xuyên hào hứng đến, liền nửa đêm đi ra ngoài ăn đại long tôm! Hai cái đại nam nhân đi đường bên trên đặc biệt an toàn!

11\. Cũng sẽ đi quán ăn đêm, hắn đặc biệt được hoan nghênh, ta đi lội toilet liền một đám oanh oanh yến yến! Sau đó hắn liền sẽ chơi nhân vật đóng vai, chỉ vào người của ta nói, "Đêm nay ta đã bị vị này đại huynh đệ bao đêm."

12\. Có ngày nghỉ thời điểm liền sẽ đi du lịch, không cần trang điểm không cần phối hợp quần áo, cho nên thật có thể nói đi là đi!

13\. Hắn hiểu siêu nhiều, cũng siêu lãng mạn, rất biết chụp ảnh.

14\. Tại Greenwich đài thiên văn thời điểm, hắn đột nhiên hướng tây vượt một bước, nói, "Ta so ngươi yêu ta, muốn bao nhiêu yêu ngươi một ngày."

15\. Ta yêu hắn, 36 5 ngày không ngừng.

——

Viết viết phát hiện, giống như cùng đề mục không đáp.

Đồng tính luyến ái rất tốt đẹp, đương nhiên khác phái luyến cũng thế.

Phong nguyệt cùng giới tính không quan hệ, chỉ cùng hắn có quan hệ.

2017\. 1 2.31

Ngươi như thế nào tổng kết ngươi năm 2018?

Rất lâu không có bên trên biết hồ!

Năm 2018 rất vất vả.

Đầu năm chúng ta công khai, bao quát người nhà của chúng ta. Có lý giải có ủng hộ, cũng không thiếu phản đối cùng chất vấn. Có người nói cảm mạo bội tục, cũng có người chỉ trích chúng ta. Ta thử qua cãi lại cùng tranh luận, nhưng đều vô tật mà chấm dứt. Có lúc thế giới internet so hiện thực muốn hời hợt được nhiều. Tại thế giới internet, rất nhiều người có thể điểm cái tán, cười lớn bình luận ha ha ha.

Nhưng một khi đẩy ra mạng che mặt, đồng tính luyến ái lan tràn đến hiện thực, lan đến gần người bên cạnh, lại có nhiều người như vậy cử ra đủ loại các ngươi không lý do thích hợp. Hắn nói các ngươi cô phụ trưởng bối tâm ý, các ngươi làm trái nhân luân, các ngươi chỉ là nhất thời hưng khởi, đi không lâu dài.

Giày có hợp hay không chân chỉ có chúng ta biết, tình yêu có thể đi bao xa chỉ có chúng ta kiên trì.

Đương nhiên, năm 2018 cũng rất hạnh phúc.

Hắn rốt cục tại ta hộ khẩu bản bên trên con dấu.

Hắn nói nhân sinh là truy phong hành trình, ngược gió cũng tốt, gió bắt đầu thổi cũng được, đều đáng giá trân trọng.

Ta thiếu niên giống mèo, ta đem từ đầu đến cuối truy đuổi, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ phi hành.

——

Bình luận bên trong chúc phúc không đồng nhất một lần phục

Cám ơn các ngươi

Cũng hi nhìn các ngươi rời đi dây lưới lúc, cũng mang theo thiện ý, dùng bình thường ánh mắt nhìn bên người "Chúng ta" dạng này người

Chúng ta rất yêu thế giới này, cũng nguyện thế giới lấy yêu hôn ta.

2019\. 1.1


	123. Chapter 123

【 Dan Ung 】 ủ ấm

BY tịnh chưng lô

01.

Mối tình đầu xác suất thành công có bao nhiêu?

Trên mạng nói, mối tình đầu thành công xác suất vẻn vẹn 1%, cùng bên trong 1 ức yên xổ số xác suất cùng hôm nay tao ngộ sự cố tử vong xác suất là giống nhau ——

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta hôm nay tình nguyện ra ngoài bị xe đụng chết, ta cũng không thể sẽ thích ngươi!"

"Câu nói này hẳn là để ta tới nói mới đúng, cũng vậy."

02.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sơ lần gặp gỡ cũng không tính hoàn mỹ, thậm chí có thể nói là có chút... Hỏng bét.

Hơn nữa còn là hỏng bét cái chủng loại kia.

Ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu mới từ thư viện tìm xong luận văn tốt nghiệp tư liệu, gầy yếu thân thể ôm mấy quyển thật dày văn hiến tham khảo cố hết sức đi trở về ký túc xá.

Trải qua trường học sân bóng rổ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy náo nhiệt sôi trào cố lên âm thanh còn có này lên kia rơi tiếng thét chói tai, lông mày không để lại dấu vết nhíu lại.

Làm sao như thế nhao nhao? Tại mở buổi hòa nhạc a?

Nhiều năm về sau hồi tưởng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, nếu như thời gian có thể đảo lưu, hắn suy nghĩ nhiều về đến giờ phút này, đánh chết cái kia chống cự không nổi lòng hiếu kỳ chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ do dự trong chốc lát, lặng lẽ chuyển động bước chân, đến gần sân bóng rổ, từ trên khán đài nhìn xuống trận trung ương.

A, nguyên lai là trường học của bọn họ khoa máy tính cùng ngành kinh tế người tổ chức bóng rổ thi đấu hữu nghị, trách không được hấp dẫn nhiều nữ sinh như vậy đến đây vây xem, hắn nghe nói hai cái này khoa hệ tuấn nam mỹ nữ nhưng nhiều, giáo thảo cùng các hoa hậu giảng đường cơ hồ đều tập trung ở hai cái này khoa hệ.

Không sở trường vận động Ung Thánh Hựu đối loại này huy sái mồ hôi thanh xuân nhiệt huyết tràng diện cũng không có bao nhiêu hứng thú, thế là nhìn trong chốc lát liền không thú vị nhếch miệng, quay người liền muốn rời đi, tốt trở lại ký túc xá tiếp tục gặm hắn văn hiến đi.

Thật tình không biết, tại hắn quay người một khắc này, bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến kêu to một tiếng ——

"Đồng học cẩn thận!"

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, đầu của hắn liền bị một cái trùng điệp vật thể cho đánh trúng, vật kia thể phảng phất một cái cao tốc xoay tròn máy khoan điện, hung hăng nện ở sau gáy của hắn còn chuyển tầm vài vòng. Trong nháy mắt kia, đầu của hắn ông ông tác hưởng, cảm giác phải sau gáy của mình muôi giống như là bị chui ra cái hố, nóng rát đau.

Vì nghiệm chứng là ảo giác của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên sờ sờ cái ót nghĩ xác nhận, không sờ còn tốt, một dòng nước nóng đột nhiên thuận trán của hắn trượt xuống, hắn duỗi tay lần mò ——

Đỏ.

"Vị bạn học này ngươi không sao chứ?" Có người thở hổn hển thở từ đấu trường trung ương chạy lên khán đài, một mặt lo lắng mà nhìn mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, nhìn xem người kia xoay người nhặt lên viên kia nằm tại chân mình bên cạnh kẻ cầm đầu, sau đó thuận hắn kinh ngạc ánh mắt trở lại mình con kia dính vết máu màu đỏ tay.

"Đồng học, ngươi, ngươi... Ngươi chảy máu!"

A, nguyên lai hắn chảy máu, trách không được hắn cảm thấy trên đầu dinh dính nhơn nhớt. Nguyên lai bị bóng rổ đập vào đầu cảm giác là thật đau ra chân trời, hắn cũng không dám lại nói TV thần tượng kịch bên trong kịch bản đều là gạt người.

Ung Thánh Hựu xóa đi vết máu trên tay, bình tĩnh trả lời: "Không sao, ta... Không có việc gì."

Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mắt tối sầm lại, phịch một tiếng ngã trên mặt đất, dọa sợ tất cả mọi người.

Tại mất đi ý thức nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng chỉ muốn ——

Dựa vào, sớm biết vừa mới liền không tìm nhiều như vậy sách, buông tay thời điểm một bản một bản nện ở chân hắn bên trên thật mẹ nhà hắn đau.

03.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa mở mắt, phát phát hiện mình nằm tại một trương trắng bóng trên giường bệnh, vòng cố vấn hoàn cảnh bốn phía, giống là có chút quen thuộc, lại có chút lạ lẫm.

Lúc này, rèm bị người xốc lên, một mặc áo khoác trắng nam nhân đi đến.

"Đồng học, ngươi tỉnh rồi?"

"Nơi này là... ?" Ung Thánh Hựu đầu còn có một số mê man, hắn đỡ lấy đầu, phát hiện phía trên quấn quanh lấy tầm vài vòng thật dày băng vải.

"Nơi này là phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe, ta là phụ trách lão sư, gọi ta Hàn lão sư là được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, cái ót ẩn ẩn làm đau để hắn nhíu mày, nhỏ giọng kêu rên một tiếng.

"Đồng học, ngươi còn nhớ rõ trước ngươi đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hoang mang trừng mắt nhìn, suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, té xỉu trước ký ức dần dần hấp lại, "Ta nhớ được ta là từ trong thư viện ra, vốn là muốn về túc xá, thế nhưng là trải qua sân bóng rổ thời điểm không cẩn thận bị bóng rổ đập trúng, sau đó... Liền không có sau đó."

Hàn lão sư gật đầu, tại bệnh lịch bề ngoài ghi chép "Không có thương tổn đến não bộ, trí nhớ hết thảy bình thường" về sau, ngẩng đầu cười đối với hắn nói: "Ngươi té xỉu về sau liền bị người đưa tới phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe, mặc dù chảy chút máu, nhưng vết thương không sâu, ta cho ngươi mở hai ngày nghỉ bệnh, ngươi ngay tại nhà hảo hảo tĩnh dưỡng đi. Ghi nhớ, hai ngày này tuyệt đối không được đụng nước."

"Được rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng trả lời, cảm thấy mình cả người phiêu hốt chợt."Hàn lão sư, ta có chút choáng, có thể lại ngủ một hồi sao?"

"Đương nhiên có thể, ngủ đi."

Nghe thấy trả lời khẳng định về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu yên tâm nhắm mắt lại, lập tức liền lâm vào nặng nề mộng đẹp. Mấy ngày nay, hắn vẫn luôn bận rộn tại sưu tập luận văn tốt nghiệp tư liệu, cũng quên mình rốt cuộc bao lâu không có hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, cho nên đầu còn dính không đến gối đầu một giây, ý thức của hắn liền bay xa.

Trong mông lung, hắn giống như nghe thấy có người tại trò chuyện thanh âm, không lớn tiếng, lại vừa vặn mỗi chữ mỗi câu chui vào lỗ tai của hắn, quấy rầy giấc ngủ của hắn. Cau mày một cái, hắn giãy dụa lấy mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy giường của mình bên cạnh đứng hai người.

Một cái là vừa vặn thấy qua Hàn lão sư, còn có một người...

Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt đánh giá hắn, trên người hắn còn mặc câu lạc bộ bóng rổ quần áo thể thao, lấm tấm mồ hôi ẩm ướt trước gửi thư tại trên trán, thoạt nhìn như là vừa kết thúc xong cái gì kịch liệt vận động về sau đến. Hắn dáng dấp không tính đặc biệt đẹp đẽ, nhưng lại đầy đủ để người khắc sâu ấn tượng, vuốt lông tóc đen, tăng thêm hắn kia da thịt trắng nõn cùng khóe mắt hạ viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, lúc cười lên con mắt híp thành một đường nhỏ, không hiểu có cỗ hấp dẫn người mị lực.

Nhìn thấy hắn tỉnh lại, người kia mau tới trước, lo lắng hỏi: "Ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

"Ngươi là ai?"

Người kia có chút xấu hổ bá bá đầu, nói: "Cái kia... Vừa mới là ta cầu không cẩn thận nện vào ngươi, thật xin lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một giây, nhìn trước mắt một mặt xin lỗi người, quả thực là đem vô ý thức đến bên miệng "Không sao" nuốt xuống, trong lòng đột nhiên sinh ra một cỗ muốn trêu cợt hắn ý nghĩ.

Hắn Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay cũng không phải là cái gì người chịu thua thiệt, "Lấy răng trả răng, lấy mắt trả mắt" những lời này là hắn nhân sinh lời răn, dám trêu chọc hắn, hắn liền muốn đối phương gấp bội hoàn trả. Đương nhiên, trừ bỏ nguyên nhân này, cũng có thể là bởi vì trước mắt người này mọc ra một bộ tiểu cẩu cẩu vô tội bộ dáng, để người nhìn không tự chủ muốn đi khi dễ hắn.

"Ta không tiếp thụ lời xin lỗi của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"Hở?"

"Ta nói, ta không tiếp thụ lời xin lỗi của ngươi."

"Thế nhưng là ta..."

"Muốn ta tha thứ ngươi sao?"

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi như vậy, người kia bỗng nhiên một giây, sững sờ gật đầu.

"Vậy thì tốt, từ giờ trở đi ngươi phụ trách chiếu cố vấn ta bắt đầu cuộc sống và ăn uống hàng ngày, mãi cho đến thương thế của ta làm tốt dừng."

"A?" Người kia rốt cục lộ ra vô tội bên ngoài biểu lộ —— không hiểu thấu."Vị bạn học này, ta có nghe lầm hay không?"

"Không có, chính là ngươi nghe được như thế."

"Đồng học, mời ngươi giảng một điểm đạo lý! Ta chẳng qua là không cẩn thận nện vào ngươi đầu, mà lại ta hiện tại thực tình thành ý cùng ngươi nói xin lỗi, ngươi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngắt lời hắn, giống như thống khổ đỡ lấy cái trán kêu rên một tiếng, "Tê —— đau quá a..."

"..."

Người kia mấp máy môi, ý đồ lần nữa giảng đạo lý, "Đồng học, ngươi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu kêu rên phải càng lớn tiếng.

"... Tốt a, ta biết."

04.

Khương Daniel có chút hối hận mình thế mà dễ dàng như vậy liền đáp ứng người kia vô lý yêu cầu.

Nhìn điện thoại di động bên trong một đầu tên là Ung Thánh Hựu người gửi tới mới nhất tin tức, hắn thở dài.

—— mười năm phút sau, truyền thông hệ đại học lâu B tòa nhà nhà ăn.

Số di động của hắn là người kia hôm qua một bên trang đau một bên uy hiếp hắn tồn.

Mấp máy môi, hắn nhận mệnh bắt đầu thu lại đồ trên bàn, chuẩn bị tại mười năm phút bên trong đuổi tới cách mình lầu dạy học mười vạn cách xa tám dặm truyền thông hệ.

"Uy, Daniel!" Trên vai của hắn đột nhiên bị người vỗ một cái, quay đầu nhìn lại, là bạn tốt của hắn Kim Tại Hoán.

"Làm gì?"

"Ngươi chờ một chút không có lớp đúng không? Cùng đi chơi bóng rổ a!"

"Tốt... !" Trong đầu đột nhiên hiện lên vừa mới kia cái tin tức, Khương Daniel nhiệt tình không đến một giây liền bị tưới tắt, "A, hôm nay không được..."

"Vì cái gì?" Kim Tại Hoán kinh ngạc nháy mắt mấy cái, bình thường nghe thấy chơi bóng rổ liền sẽ hai mắt tỏa sáng không nói lời gì bỏ xuống trên tay sự tình cùng hắn đi Khương Daniel hôm nay cái này là thế nào rồi?

Khương Daniel thật sâu thở dài nói: "Không may, hôm qua bày ra cái không giảng đạo lý phiền phức nhân vật. Ta nói cho ngươi, chính là hôm qua bóng rổ thi đấu hữu nghị thời điểm..."

Nghe xong Khương Daniel nói lời, Kim Tại Hoán trừng lớn mắt tấm tắc lấy làm kỳ lạ, "Trên thế giới này thế mà còn có loại này kỳ hoa? Chờ một chút, Daniel, người này sẽ không phải là thích ngươi a? !"

"A? Không thể nào?" Khương Daniel nhíu mày lại.

Kim Tại Hoán hận sắt bất thành cương vỗ một cái Khương Daniel cánh tay, một mặt nghiêm túc giúp hắn phân tích, "Làm sao lại không rồi? Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, người bình thường sẽ đưa ra loại này yêu cầu kỳ quái sao? Hắn nhất định là muốn lấy cớ để ngươi giữ ở bên người, tốt đến cái nhà ở ven hồ hưởng trước ánh trăng! Nói không chừng, ngay cả bị ngươi bóng rổ nện vào chuyện này đều là hắn kế hoạch tốt."

Khương Daniel bật cười, "Cái này sao có thể?"

Nhưng lập tức nghĩ nghĩ, kỳ thật, cũng không không khả năng.

Chỉ là, người kia sẽ làm như vậy sao? Thấy thế nào, hắn đều không giống như là sẽ thích mình bộ dáng. Hắn cũng không nói lên được là cảm giác gì, người kia nhìn ánh mắt của hắn luôn luôn mang một chút giảo hoạt, còn có vẻ đắc ý, không hiểu để hắn cảm thấy... Không quá dễ chịu.

Lúc này, trong điện thoại di động lại truyền tới một đầu tin tức mới.

—— còn có năm phút.

Khương Daniel giật mình, tranh thủ thời gian bọc sách trên lưng chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán vai, bỏ xuống câu "Tại Hoán, ta đi trước" về sau ngay tại Kim Tại Hoán kinh ngạc dưới tầm mắt vội vàng chạy ra phòng học.

Chờ Khương Daniel thở hồng hộc chạy đến truyền thông hệ nhà ăn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã ở nơi đó.

"Thật chậm." Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên nhẫn dùng tay gõ lấy cái bàn.

Khương Daniel thở phào mới trả lời: "Thật có lỗi, quá xa."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, biểu lộ xem ra có chút không vừa ý, nhưng lại không nói thêm gì, chỉ là quay người chỉ vào cách đó không xa menu nói: "Ta muốn B gói phục vụ."

"A?"

"A cái rắm a? Ta đói, đi mua cho ta tới." Ung Thánh Hựu gục xuống bàn, dùng tay đẩy hắn, không lời thúc giục.

Khương Daniel cái này mới phản ứng được mình đây là bị người khi chân chạy sai sử. Hắn cố gắng nhịn xuống trong lòng không vui, để sách xuống bao, xoay người đi cho hắn mua cơm.

Mua trở về, người kia nhưng lại không hài lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ kẹp lên trong mâm trứng tráng, nói: "Quá dầu mỡ, Hàn y sinh nói ta hiện tại phải ăn thanh đạm một điểm, vết thương mới rất nhanh."

"Cái này lại không phải ta có thể khống chế..."

"Đi cho ta đổi một cái tới." Không đợi Khương Daniel nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu lại thẳng đánh gãy.

"..." Khương Daniel thở sâu, liều mạng cho mình làm lấy tâm lý kiến thiết.

Khương Daniel, nhịn một chút đi, là ngươi trước ngộ thương người trước đây, nhiều lắm là chịu cái ba bốn ngày, chờ hắn thương thế tốt lên hai người các ngươi liền lẫn nhau không thiếu nợ nhau.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại giống như là cùng hắn đòn khiêng bên trên, có việc không có liền sẽ tìm hắn, sau đó đưa ra một đống lớn cố tình gây sự yêu cầu đem hắn đùa bỡn xoay quanh.

"Uy, ta giấy vẽ sử dụng hết, đi giúp ta mua mấy trương tới."

"Uy, ta khát nước, đi mua cho ta Cocacola."

"Uy, muốn ăn cửa trường học Lâm thúc bán điêu ngư đốt."

"Uy, ta máy ảnh pin không có điện."

"Uy, ta..."

"Uy cái gì uy? ! Ta có danh tự!" Khương Daniel căm giận đánh gãy.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn chớp chớp vô tội mắt, "A, Daniel, chiếc bút kia thật xa a, giúp ta lấy tới."

"..."

Khương Daniel nội tâm nháy mắt chạy qua vạn thớt thảo nê mã.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel vội vàng cầm qua đang còn nóng liền làm liền muốn hướng túc xá phương hướng xông, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn không được tiến lên giữ chặt hắn.

"Làm gì?" Khương Daniel thở không ra hơi hỏi.

"Daniel, ta nhìn ngươi thế nào tựa như là bị người kia khi dễ a? Cần cho ta nói một tiếng, ta tìm mấy cái huynh đệ đi giúp ngươi ra mặt."

"Ài, không cần, là ta tổn thương hắn trước đây, chờ hắn thương thế tốt lên liền không sao."

Nghe vậy, Kim Tại Hoán nhăn đầu lông mày, hai tay chống nạnh bắt đầu quở trách lên hảo hữu của mình, "Ngươi a, chính là quá thành thật mới sẽ dễ dàng như vậy bị khi phụ..."

"Ai nha, Kim Tại Hoán ngươi nhường một chút! Liền làm lạnh cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu lại nên không cao hứng!"

Kim Tại Hoán: "..."

Tốt a tốt a, ngươi ưa thích làm chân chạy liền tùy ngươi vậy.

05.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình đại khái là bệnh.

Bởi vì hắn phát hiện, mới không đến một tuần lễ, hắn cư nhưng đã bắt đầu quen thuộc bị Ung Thánh Hựu sai sử thời gian.

Bên trên xong cuối cùng một bài giảng, Khương Daniel móc túi ra điện thoại di động, ấn mở màn hình ——

Không có tin tức.

Thật là kỳ quái, Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó cùng hắn cầm qua thời khoá biểu, bình thường lúc này sớm nên gửi tin tức qua tới sai bảo hắn làm cái này làm kia, hôm nay làm sao một điểm mà động tĩnh cũng không có?

Chẳng lẽ... Hắn lại đã xảy ra chuyện gì a?

Thu thập xong đồ vật, Khương Daniel tại tại chỗ lẳng lặng đợi ngồi một hồi, một hồi lâu mới phản ứng được.

Không đúng! Hắn làm gì muốn ở chỗ này lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu a? Hôm nay khó được không cần bị sai sử hắn không phải hẳn là vui vẻ mới đúng không? Hắn rốt cục có thể cùng Kim Tại Hoán bọn hắn cùng đi chơi bóng, phải biết hắn đã liên tục cự tuyệt bọn hắn nhanh một tuần lễ, câu lạc bộ bóng rổ người đều cho là hắn nghĩ rời khỏi xã.

Không có có mơ tưởng, Khương Daniel lập tức cõng lên túi sách, điểm mở tay ra cơ lốp bốp đánh lấy tin tức, muốn nói cho Kim Tại Hoán để hắn chờ hắn, nhưng lại trên ngón tay nằm ngang ở gửi đi khóa bên trên một khắc này, hắn do dự.

...

Ai, mặc kệ!

Khương Daniel bực bội bá ba đầu, nhanh chóng xóa bỏ biên tập tốt tin tức, quay người hướng túc xá phương hướng chạy tới.

Quen thuộc vượt qua trước hành lang, chạy lên mấy lâu, Khương Daniel thở hồng hộc dừng ở số 825 phòng ngủ trước. Hắn thở dốc một hơi, bình phục một chút hô hấp về sau, mới đưa tay gõ cửa.

"Ai?" Bên trong truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm.

Không hiểu, Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương, hắn nuốt một ngụm, mở miệng nói: "Là ta."

Không bao lâu, phòng ngủ cửa liền bị người mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu một trương kinh ngạc mặt xuất hiện ở sau cửa.

"Làm sao ngươi tới rồi?"

Khương Daniel bị hỏi đến dừng lại, trong lúc nhất thời lại tìm không thấy lý do thích hợp, "Ách, ta, cái kia... Bởi vì ngươi hôm nay không có tìm ta, cho nên..."

"Cho nên ngươi liền tự mình tới tìm ta rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu giật ra một vòng ngoạn vị cười.

"Ta..."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên một tay lấy Khương Daniel kéo vào trong phòng ngủ, đem hắn chống đỡ ở trên tường xẹt tới, "Uy, Khương Daniel, ngươi sẽ không phải là thích ta a?"

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu gần trong gang tấc mặt, Khương Daniel đột nhiên loạn hô hấp, không có có mơ tưởng liền vội vội vàng vàng đẩy hắn ra, lôi ra một cái khoảng cách an toàn.

"Ngươi, ngươi tại nói hươu nói vượn thứ gì a? ! Ta hôm nay là ra ngoài bị xe đụng chết ta cũng không thể sẽ thích ngươi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ âm thanh, "Ta bất quá chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút, ngươi phản ứng như thế làm lớn sao?"

"Còn có, ngươi vừa mới câu nói kia hẳn là để ta tới nói mới đúng, ta cũng mới sẽ không thích bên trên như ngươi loại này lông cũng không biết dài không có dài đủ tiểu thí hài."

Khương Daniel xanh lớn mắt, lời này là tại phản xạ hắn không thành quen sao?

"Ngươi mới lớn hơn ta một tuổi." Khương Daniel ngụ ý chính là, hai người bọn hắn tuổi tác không kém là bao nhiêu, nếu là hắn còn chưa đủ thành thục, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không khá hơn chút nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc xéo hắn một chút, "Tối thiểu ta sẽ không giống như ngươi, người khác mở câu trò đùa, liền nôn nôn nóng nóng kích động đến như cái tiểu thí hài giống như."

"Ngươi... !" Khương Daniel một hơi ngăn ở ngực, không thể đi lên cũng sượng mặt.

"Tốt tốt, không đùa ngươi, bản đại gia ta hôm nay không rảnh." Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay, duỗi lưng một cái, vuốt vuốt ngồi cả ngày đau buốt nhức cổ, sau đó lại trở lại trước máy vi tính tiếp tục công việc còn lỡ dở, không tiếp tục để ý tới Khương Daniel.

Mặc dù bất mãn Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình làm tiểu thí hài thái độ, nhưng tại nhìn thấy hắn trên màn ảnh máy vi tính rực rỡ muôn màu phim nhựa hình tượng, còn có quen thuộc thao tác con chuột thanh âm, Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được lòng hiếu kỳ, đụng lên đến hỏi: "Ngươi đang làm gì?"

"Ừm? Ngươi còn chưa đi sao?" Một giây trước mới nói được không đùa hắn người lại khôi phục bản tính.

"Ngươi quản ta!" Khương Daniel lại một giây xù lông."Mau trả lời vấn đề của ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ, một bên thầm nghĩ Khương Daniel tính tình thật đúng là như đứa bé con, một bên không yên lòng trả lời: "Biên tập phim nhựa a, cái này học kỳ báo cáo, hậu thiên muốn giao."

Mãi cho đến hôm trước Ung Thánh Hựu mới rốt cục đem phim nhựa tư liệu đều sưu tập tốt, cho nên mấy ngày nay hắn vẫn luôn tại thức đêm biên tập, tối hôm qua thậm chí không có ngủ, dưới mí mắt mắt quầng thâm đều nhanh treo đến trên gương mặt đi. Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt vốn là thâm thúy, đáy mắt thêm một vòng bóng đen sau để cả người hắn xem ra đặc biệt tiều tụy vô thần.

Điểm này Khương Daniel tự nhiên chú ý tới, nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ bên trên thời gian, hắn nhíu mày hỏi: "Ngươi ăn cơm sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác dừng lại, biểu lộ đờ đẫn "A" một tiếng, lúc này mới nhớ tới hắn từ buổi tối hôm qua đến bây giờ cũng chưa ăn đến cơm, bị Khương Daniel một nhắc nhở như vậy, giống như thật có chút đói.

Khương Daniel nghe kém một chút không có bị hắn tức chết, chỉ vào đồng hồ bên trên thời gian hỏi: "Cái này đều mấy giờ rồi? Ngươi nghĩ đói chết bụng?"

"Cho nên chân chạy tiểu đệ liền làm phiền ngươi đi giúp ta mua cái cơm nha." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái."Ta muốn dưới lầu phòng ăn Omurice, nhớ kỹ trứng không nên quá quen..."

"Sốt cà chua nhiều một chút." Khương Daniel thuận nói ra.

"BINGO!" Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu biểu thị ban thưởng."Tốt ngoan tốt ngoan."

Khương Daniel đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Tay lấy ra, ta lại không phải chó của ngươi!"

"Khương cẩu cẩu, nghỉ, nghiêm, mục tiêu dưới lầu nhà ăn, hạn giờ mười lăm phút chuông trong vòng trở về." Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu còn cố ý vỗ một cái Khương Daniel bờ mông.

"Ngươi bệnh tâm thần a!" Khương Daniel che lấy bị đánh đau cái mông, mắng liệt liệt đi ra ngoài, lại vẫn không quên hỗ trợ mang lên phòng ngủ cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấp máy môi, che giấu khóe miệng cười trộm, lặng lẽ ở trong lòng thở dài.

Làm sao bây giờ?

Vốn chỉ là đơn thuần vì đùa ác mới sai sử hắn khi chân chạy, nhưng là hiện tại, hắn giống như thật sự có như vậy một chút điểm, thích cái này tiểu thí hài.

Cái này đều do Khương Daniel.

Đều do người khác quá tốt, tốt đến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đem hắn ——

Chiếm thành của mình.

06.

Không biết có phải hay không là Khương Daniel ảo giác, hắn luôn cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất giống như càng ngày càng chăm nhanh địa sứ gọi hắn.

Từ mỗi ngày một lần tần suất, lập tức nhảy lên đến Khương Daniel sau giờ học liền phải hướng hắn chạy chỗ đó, sau đó một mực bị sai sử đến cửa túc xá cấm kết thúc trước mười năm phút mới thôi.

Kia mười năm phút còn là để bảo đảm đồng dạng ở ở trường học túc xá Khương Daniel có thể đuổi tại gác cổng thời gian bên trong trở lại phòng ngủ của mình. Bằng không, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản một chút cũng không có muốn thả hắn đi ý tứ.

Sách, chẳng lẽ hắn thật đem mình làm nhà hắn nuôi chó con rồi?

Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế nào đều không thích hợp, lại lại không nói ra được là là lạ ở chỗ nào.

Thẳng đến ngày nào đó, Khương Daniel đột nhiên ngắm đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu kia một vòng trắng bóng băng vải, mới thình lình nhớ tới ——

Đúng a, hắn là bởi vì không cẩn thận hại Ung Thánh Hựu thụ thương, mới đáp ứng chiếu cố vấn hắn thẳng đến thương thế của hắn làm tốt dừng. Thế nhưng là cái này đều qua hai tuần lễ, Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu tổn thương làm sao còn chưa tốt? Thời gian lâu như vậy, bị trật đều nên tốt, huống chi chỉ là cái nho nhỏ làm tổn thương?

Ôm thử tâm tình, Khương Daniel giả vờ như lơ đãng mở miệng hỏi: "Uy, trên đầu ngươi băng vải lúc nào có thể hủy đi a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác ăn cơm dừng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái.

"Làm sao đột nhiên bắt đầu quan tâm thương thế của ta rồi? Rốt cục chịu không được khi ta chân chạy tiểu đệ sao?"

Khương Daniel nheo lại mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng rõ ràng chính là tại nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn, nhất định có kỳ quặc.

"Kỳ thật thương thế của ngươi đã sớm tốt đúng không?"

"..."

Không đợi cơm ăn xong, Khương Daniel liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên chỗ ngồi lôi dậy, một đường hướng phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe kéo đi.

"Ài, Daniel, đau đau đau... Ngươi đừng kéo ta! Đi chậm một chút á!"

Khương Daniel ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, nhưng nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hô đau, cước bộ của hắn hay là vô ý thức thả chậm một chút. Mở ra phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe cửa, trông thấy hai người bọn họ, Hàn lão sư có chút ngạc nhiên nói: "Ung đồng học, ngươi rốt cục đến rồi? Ta rõ ràng vào tuần lễ trước liền gọi ngươi tới hủy đi băng vải."

Ung Thánh Hựu chột dạ mắt liếc Khương Daniel đen chìm biểu lộ, hắng giọng tùy tiện kéo cái cớ, "Ách, ta vào tuần lễ trước đang bận giao cuối kỳ báo cáo sự tình, sau đó về sau liền quên."

Gạt người, hắn rõ ràng liền nhớ kỹ. Nhưng tối thiểu hắn muốn giao báo cáo sự tình là thật, cho nên cái này cũng không thể xem như nói dối... Đúng không?

"Không có việc gì, ta vốn còn nghĩ liên lạc ngươi nhắc nhở một chút, không nghĩ tới ngươi liền đến." Hàn lão sư cười cười, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu không cần để ý."Tới đi, ta giúp ngươi hủy đi băng vải."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tâm không cam tình không nguyện đi qua, cảm giác được trên đầu trói buộc từng chút từng chút bị buông ra, tâm tình của hắn liền một điểm so một điểm càng nặng nề.

Rốt cục, đợi đến băng vải hoàn toàn cởi xuống về sau, Hàn lão sư kiểm tra một chút vết thương, vui vẻ nói: "Chúc mừng ngươi, vết thương đã hoàn toàn phục hồi như cũ."

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn buồn bĩu môi, ở trong lòng mắng thầm: Chúc mừng cái rắm a, vết thương tốt hắn về sau liền không có lấy cớ đem Khương Daniel gọi tới.

Hắn lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu liếc mắt Khương Daniel, quả nhiên, sắc mặt kia âm trầm phải nhưng so sánh Bao Thanh Thiên.

"Tại sao phải gạt ta?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngạnh tại yết hầu, trong lúc nhất thời lại tìm không ra lời nói đến phản bác. Chẳng lẽ muốn hắn trực tiếp nói cho Khương Daniel nói, ta phát hiện ta giống như bắt đầu có một chút thích ngươi, cho nên muốn đem ngươi buộc ở bên người nhiều mấy ngày sao?

Lấy hiện nay tình huống để cân nhắc, coi như giải thích là lựa chọn tốt nhất, nhưng hắn cái kia đáng chết lòng tự trọng nhưng không để hứa hắn mở miệng.

"Vì cái gì không nói lời nào? Thấy ta giống thằng ngu đồng dạng suốt ngày bị ngươi sai sử đến, sai sử đi, rất thú vị thật sao?"

"... Là rất thú vị."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức quả thực nghĩ chụp chết mình, hắn nói đây đều là cái gì hỗn thoại? ! Hắn nguyên bản muốn nói là, nhìn xem thích người vì chính mình bôn ba dáng vẻ, hắn cảm thấy rất là mới mẻ, cũng đặc biệt vui vẻ.

Họa từ miệng mà ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ vãn hồi cũng không kịp. Chỉ thấy Khương Daniel gân xanh trên trán lấy mắt trần có thể thấy trình độ từng đầu nổ tung, hắn ném câu "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật kém kình" về sau liền đóng sập cửa mà đi, đem căn bản không tại tình trạng bên trong Hàn lão sư làm cho giật mình.

"Ách, hai người các ngươi, không có sao chứ?" Hàn lão sư có chút nơm nớp lo sợ hỏi.

"Không có việc gì." Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng kéo ra cái cười, trong lòng không hiểu có chút thất lạc.

Tốt a, hắn thừa nhận hướng Khương Daniel giấu diếm vết thương phục hồi như cũ sự tình là hắn không đúng, nhưng là Khương Daniel không khỏi cũng đi được quá lưu loát dứt khoát đi? Chẳng lẽ hắn liền một điểm lưu luyến đều không có sao?

Không, không đúng.

Khương Daniel lại không thích hắn.

Tựa như Khương Daniel trước đó nói, hắn liền xem như ra ngoài bị xe đụng chết, cũng không thể lại thích hắn.

Như vậy, hắn đối với hắn, làm sao đến lưu luyến?

Ung Thánh Hựu mang tâm tư như vậy một mực hồn hồn ngạc ngạc đi tới ngày thứ hai, ma xui quỷ khiến, khi đi ngang qua sân bóng rổ lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân giống như là có bản thân ý thức, đi vào.

Lại là cùng ngày đó đồng dạng tràng cảnh, bên ngoài sân vây một vòng nữ sinh, này lên kia rơi tiếng thét chói tai, chỉ bất quá lần này trận trung ương cũng không có tranh tài, chỉ là câu lạc bộ bóng rổ người phổ thông luyện tập.

Cơ hồ là lần đầu tiên, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ở đây bên trên bóng lưng, hắn một tay cầm bóng, huy sái lấy mồ hôi ở đây bên trên xuyên qua, động tác nước chảy mây trôi. Đột nhiên, hắn tăng tốc bộ pháp, một hồi rẽ trái, một hồi rẽ phải, lập tức liền xông qua hai tầng phòng tuyến, đi tới vòng rổ hạ. Hắn thả người nhảy lên, một cái đằng không, bóng rổ tại không trung vạch một đầu xinh đẹp đường vòng cung về sau, bất thiên bất ỷ rơi vào giỏ bên trong.

"A a a a a! ! ! Daniel học trưởng rất đẹp trai! ! !"

Một bên truyền đến chói tai tiếng thét chói tai để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhíu mày.

Không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai Khương Daniel nhân khí cũng rất cao a. Cũng thế, Khương Daniel mặt dài thật tốt nhìn, thân cao không sai biệt lắm 180, lại là loại kia tiêu chuẩn ánh nắng hình vận động nam hài, đúng lúc là tất cả nữ hài trong giấc mộng lý tưởng hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu liễm hạ đôi mắt, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel hôm qua nổi giận đùng đùng bóng lưng rời đi, hắn nghĩ, Khương Daniel đại khái là sẽ không lại để ý đến hắn đi? Dù sao hắn đúng là lừa gạt hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không hiểu có loại trĩu nặng cảm giác khó chịu, đặt ở trên lồng ngực của hắn, không thở nổi. Không muốn lại nhìn trên trận một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu quay người liền nghĩ rời đi.

"Đồng học cẩn thận!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân dừng lại, xuất thần nghĩ đến cảnh tượng này làm sao quen thuộc như vậy, giống như ở nơi nào giống như đã từng quen biết?

Lúc đó, đánh lên đầu quen thuộc cảm giác đau để Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp ở trong lòng mắng một tiếng nương, nhắm mắt lại đêm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel lo lắng chạy lên khán đài biểu lộ.

—— đáng chết, Khương Daniel, lão tử cùng ngươi không xong!

07.

Phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe bên trong, trên đầu quấn một vòng thật dày băng vải Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đứng tại bên giường Khương Daniel mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ.

"Đây là lần thứ hai." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"... Ân."

"Quy củ cũ, khi ta chân chạy, thẳng đến thương thế của ta làm tốt dừng."

"..." Khương Daniel hai tay vòng ngực, biểu lộ phức tạp.

Thấy Khương Daniel không trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi, cúi đầu dự định lập lại chiêu cũ chuyển ra khổ nhục kế đến tranh thủ đồng tình, nhưng không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu trang đau, Khương Daniel liền mở miệng.

"Biết."

"Ừm... ?" Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin ngẩng đầu, xanh lớn song mắt thấy Khương Daniel."Ngươi vừa mới, nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói ta biết." Khương Daniel gục đầu xuống, tránh đi Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt."Đi thôi, ta đưa ngươi về ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi."

Mượn Khương Daniel nâng, Ung Thánh Hựu bán tín bán nghi xuống giường, hai mắt cảnh giới mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel động tác.

Không đúng, quá kỳ quái!

Trải qua lần trước sự tình, Khương Daniel làm sao có thể sẽ còn đáp ứng yêu cầu của hắn? Cũng không phải là muốn muốn mượn cơ báo thù a? Nói không chừng đi đến nửa đường, Khương Daniel liền sẽ một cái vung tay đem hắn nhét vào ven đường. Không, hắn sẽ không phải là tìm người muốn đem hắn mang vào cái gì trong ngõ tối hành hung một trận a?

Càng nghĩ càng nghĩ mà sợ, về túc xá trên đường Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều nơm nớp lo sợ, thẳng đến Khương Daniel an toàn đem hắn đưa đến phòng ngủ trước cửa, hắn mới hơi thở dài một hơi.

"Ngươi... Không tức giận sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi.

"Sinh khí cái gì?"

"Liền... Ta lừa ngươi vết thương không có tốt sự tình."

Khương Daniel trầm mặc nửa ngày mới nói: "Không tức giận, ta về nhà nghĩ nghĩ, ngươi không giải thích được bị ta cầu đả thương nhất định cũng rất vô tội, có muốn trêu cợt trả thù ta một chút tâm tình là rất bình thường, ta có thể hiểu được."

Lần này đổi Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, hắn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ nghĩ phải xa như vậy.

"Cho nên lần này ta cũng sẽ chịu trách nhiệm." Khương Daniel cười cười, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu đầu."Ngày mai ta sẽ mua cho ngươi bữa sáng, hôm nay liền nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi, gãi đầu bên trên còn lưu lại dư ôn.

Quá phạm quy...

Khương Daniel đối với hắn loại này ôn nhu, quá phạm quy...

Dạng này, sẽ càng kích thích hắn muốn đem Khương Daniel ôn nhu chiếm thành của mình xúc động.

Một cái khác toa, đưa Ung Thánh Hựu về ký túc xá phòng ngủ về sau, Khương Daniel giống như là chạy trối chết chạy về gian phòng của mình. Hồi trước Ung Thánh Hựu lừa gạt chuyện của hắn rõ ràng để hắn có trăm ngàn vạn cái lý do có thể đường đường chính chính cự tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu kia cố tình gây sự yêu cầu, càng không có nghĩa vụ muốn tiếp tục giúp Ung Thánh Hựu làm trâu làm ngựa khi chân chạy. Nhưng là khi nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng về sau, hắn vẫn là không nhịn được bật thốt lên đáp ứng.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới, ngày đó tại phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe hắn trong cơn tức giận đóng sập cửa rời đi về sau, trong lòng tràn đầy đều là hối hận. Hắn cho là hắn sẽ tức giận Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý đùa nghịch hắn, lừa gạt vết thương của hắn chưa khỏi hẳn sự tình, nhưng hắn phát hiện, so với tức giận, hắn càng để ý Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc.

Hắn dạng này đột nhiên đối với hắn phát cáu sẽ hù đến hắn sao?

Trực tiếp đóng sập cửa rời đi có thể hay không làm bị thương hắn a?

Sách, sớm biết liền hảo hảo cùng hắn đàm mở, dạng này vung xong giội liền đi, về sau trên đường nhìn thấy nhiều xấu hổ a.

Nếu không... Đi cùng hắn nói lời xin lỗi a?

Không không không, người ta Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là vì cố ý đùa nghịch ngươi mới sai sử ngươi làm chân chạy công, nói không chừng người ta hiện tại lúc này tại phòng chăm sóc sức khỏe mình vui sướng đâu, chúc mừng hắn thành công mà đem người xem như một cái kẻ ngu đùa nghịch, thằng ngốc kia còn giống thằng ngu đồng dạng bị mơ mơ màng màng, cam tâm tình nguyện bị sai sử, suốt ngày vây quanh hắn xoay quanh.

Chẳng biết tại sao, đối với giả thiết như vậy, Khương Daniel rất là tâm tắc, thế là tại sâu trong đáy lòng lặng lẽ phản bác khả năng này.

Không có khả năng, hắn tin tưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối không phải loại này đầy mình ý nghĩ xấu người.

Suy nghĩ lung tung kết quả chính là Khương Daniel đang luyện cầu thời điểm không yên lòng, kết quả tại tới gần bỏ banh vào rỗ thời điểm bị đồng đội va chạm, bóng rổ vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị rời đi lòng bàn tay khống chế, lần nữa vững vàng đập trúng Ung Thánh Hựu đầu.

Mặc dù nghĩ như vậy thật không tốt, nhưng tại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị thương lần nữa, hướng hắn đưa ra yêu cầu thời điểm, Khương Daniel trong lòng lại có chút mừng thầm.

Quá tốt, như vậy, hắn liền có lấy cớ có thể đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bị mình xảy ra bất ngờ ý nghĩ làm cho giật mình, Khương Daniel cõng dán phòng ngủ cánh cửa, đem mặt vùi vào mình thật to trong lòng bàn tay, ý đồ che giấu gương mặt hai bên nóng rực nhiệt độ.

Hắn nhất định là điên.

Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Không phải, hắn làm sao lại cảm thấy, mình giống như có như vậy một chút điểm, thích Ung Thánh Hựu đây?

08.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel trong tay cất hai cái liền làm giống cái bảo bối gì, một xong tiết học liền vội vàng ba lô trên lưng muốn hướng phòng học bên ngoài xông, Kim Tại Hoán tay mắt lanh lẹ giữ chặt cổ áo của hắn đem người cho túm trở về.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi lại muốn đi đâu?" Kim Tại Hoán nhíu mày hỏi.

Khương Daniel nháy mắt vô tội nói: "Đi cho Thánh Hựu ca đưa liền làm a."

"Thánh Hựu ca? Hai người các ngươi lúc nào trở nên như vậy thân mật?"

Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ, lắc đầu.

Hắn cũng không biết, liền trước mấy ngày hắn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu chân chạy thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đối với hắn nói: "Đừng gọi ta cho ăn, ngươi đừng quên ta lớn hơn ngươi một tuổi, không biết lớn nhỏ."

"Kia... Ung học trưởng?"

"Quỷ tài là ngươi học trưởng, chúng ta lại khác biệt khoa hệ." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt.

"Vậy liền Thánh Hựu... Ca?"

"Ừm."

Đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu cho phép về sau, Khương Daniel cũng quen thuộc thành tự nhiên, hai ngày này kêu kêu liền lên miệng, thật cũng không cảm thấy xưng hô này có bao nhiêu thân mật.

"Cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu tổn thương không phải cũng sớm đã tốt sao? Ngươi làm gì lại đi cho hắn đưa liền làm, chính hắn không có tay không có chân sao?" Không phải Kim Tại Hoán cố ý muốn đối Ung Thánh Hựu có thành kiến, mà là trông thấy hắn cái này trung thực thiện lương hảo bằng hữu dạng này bị người khi dễ, hắn nuốt không trôi khẩu khí này a!

"Ta trước mấy ngày lại không cẩn thận hại Thánh Hựu ca thụ thương..."

"Lại? ! Khương Daniel ngươi có phải hay không ngốc a?" Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không được rống to."Không nói trước là ai hại ai thụ thương, ngươi bị người ta đùa nghịch ngươi có biết hay không a? Bị làm cái chân chạy tiểu đệ sai sử còn ở nơi này cười ngây ngô."

"Thánh Hựu ca không phải là người như thế..." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng phản bác.

"Ngươi biết hắn bao lâu a? Ngươi lại biết rồi?"

"Dù sao hắn cũng không phải là, cho hắn đưa liền làm là ta tự nguyện."

Kim Tại Hoán nghẹn lời, không thể tin nhìn trước mắt Khương Daniel, trong lòng có một ý tưởng dần dần thành hình.

"Daniel, ngươi... Ngươi sẽ không phải là thích cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu đi?"

"Ta không có." Khương Daniel một giây phản bác, nhưng đỏ đến chảy máu vành tai lại tiết lộ hắn tâm tư, gọi người lập tức xem thấu. Khương Daniel ảo não gục đầu xuống, không muốn lại nhìn Kim Tại Hoán tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt, ấp úng đuổi hắn hai câu liền chạy đi.

Kim Tại Hoán thất thần đứng tại chỗ, trùng điệp thở dài, không biết hắn là nên vì Khương Daniel tìm tới thích người mà vui vẻ, vẫn là nên vì bạn tốt của mình bị uốn cong sự thật biểu thị ai điếu.

Đối với chuyện này, Khương Daniel bản thân mình cũng vô cùng xoắn xuýt. Không nói trước mình từ một cái thẳng nam bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngạnh sinh sinh cho uốn cong, dù sao thích liền là thích, ai còn so đo loại này hạt vừng việc nhỏ. Vấn đề chính là, Khương Daniel không mò ra Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư.

Muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hắn đi, kia lại ngược lại còn không đến mức. Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ đối với chính mình lúc lạnh lúc nóng, thỉnh thoảng sẽ lộ ra loại kia đối với mình đặc biệt ỷ lại biểu lộ, một giây sau lại sẽ bày ra khách khí sơ lãnh tư thái, người không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn đang chơi dục cầm cố túng đâu. Nhưng muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu thích hắn đi...

Điểm ấy, Khương Daniel cũng không phải là rất có lòng tin.

Hắn biết hắn sáng sủa thiện lương cá tính để trong trường học rất nhiều nữ hài đều thích hắn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thích dạng người như hắn sao?

Đêm đó, Khương Daniel che lấy chăn bông thẳng đối điện thoại di động đen bình phong ngẩn người, trong lòng suy nghĩ đều là mình có nên hay không đi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thổ lộ. Thân vì một cái nam nhân, chính là muốn dũng cảm tiến lên, mặc kệ thành bại như thế nào, tối thiểu mình đã từng thử qua.

Bất quá vạn nhất nếu như bị Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt, vậy sau này có phải là ngay cả bằng hữu đều không làm được... ?

Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel có chút uể oải, muốn đi tỏ tình, nhưng cũng sợ hãi bị cự tuyệt, nam nhân thật là một cái mâu thuẫn sinh vật. Khương Daniel tại giường chiếu ở giữa lật qua lật lại, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt thanh âm làm cho ngủ ở giường dưới Kim Tại Hoán kém chút không có đem Khương Daniel cho kéo xuống đến hành hung một trận.

Hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới dưới giường bạn cùng phòng nghiến răng nghiến lợi, Khương Daniel thở ra một hơi, nghĩ thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định ngày mai cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn cái thời gian ra tỏ tình.

Thừa dịp mình còn chưa hối hận, Khương Daniel vội vàng mở ra mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phòng khách đưa vào tin tức, muốn hỏi một chút hắn ngày mai mấy điểm thời gian tan học. Tin tức còn không có biên tập xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát tới một cái tin tức, dọa đến Khương Daniel một cái buông tay, điện thoại ngạnh sinh sinh nện ở trên mặt.

Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt bị đánh đau gương mặt, luống cuống tay chân ấn mở Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức.

—— ký túc xá sau ngõ hẻm thang lầu, hiện tại tới.

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, còn có mười phút liền đến cửa ký túc xá cấm thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu muộn như vậy tìm hắn sẽ có chuyện gì?

Không có có mơ tưởng, Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí bò xuống giường, tùy tiện bao kiện bên ngoài bao, lấy được chìa khoá liền im ắng sờ cửa ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, bên cạnh hắn đã chồng một tòa lon bia núi. Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày lại, đi tới.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi làm sao rồi? Làm sao uống nhiều rượu như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu uống nhiều, xem ra có chút hơi say rượu, trông thấy Khương Daniel đi tới về sau lộ ra một cái đần độn cười, "Hắc hắc, ngươi đến rồi?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel một tòa đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, liền bị nhét một lon bia.

"Đến, theo giúp ta uống."

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel lại hỏi một lần.

Hắn quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu một đoạn như vậy thời gian, hắn cũng không cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là cái sẽ đơn thuần uống rượu làm vui người, nhất định là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, trầm mặc, thoạt nhìn như là ngủ.

Khương Daniel thở dài, kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay khoác lên trên vai của mình, muốn đem người nâng về ký túc xá phòng ngủ. Lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên động tác, hắn đem một cái tay khác cũng dựng vào Khương Daniel vai, vây quanh ở hắn, dúi đầu vào cổ của hắn bên trong, cả người đều ỷ lại trong ngực hắn không chịu động.

Ấm áp thổ tức phun ra tại trên da thịt của mình, Khương Daniel bị dọa đến không còn dám động, một gương mặt đỏ đến giống khỏa cà chua, chỉ có thể cương tại nguyên chỗ tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong ngực hắn cọ.

Hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói: "Hắn rời đi ta."

"Ừm... ?" Khương Daniel còn có chút phản ứng không kịp.

"Năm năm." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một tiếng."Ta cho là hắn có thể lại theo giúp ta lâu hơn một chút, không nghĩ tới bất quá năm năm, hắn liền rời đi ta."

Khương Daniel lúc này mới ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu là đang trả lời hắn vấn đề mới vừa rồi. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lời này là có ý gì? Rời đi hắn?

"Hai chúng ta thật lâu mới có thể thấy mặt một lần, mỗi lần gặp gỡ, hắn đều sẽ nhào lên hôn hôn ta, ôm ta một cái, cùng ta nũng nịu. Hắn rất thích ta, ta cũng rất thích hắn."

Nói đến đây, nếu như Khương Daniel lại nghe không rõ chính là đồ ngốc. Hắn rất kinh ngạc, dù sao nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng thời gian này đến nay, hắn chưa từng có nghe Ung Thánh Hựu đề cập tới bất luận cái gì có quan hệ với hắn yêu đương đối tượng sự tình, càng không biết hắn đã có một cái kết giao dài đến năm năm người yêu.

"Vì cái gì thật lâu mới thấy mặt một lần?" Khương Daniel cố gắng để thanh âm của mình nghe không nên quá khổ sở.

"Bởi vì hắn tại gia tộc, ta chỉ có đụng tới ngày nghỉ mới có thể trở về một chuyến."

Cự ly xa yêu đương a. Khương Daniel ê ẩm chát chát chát chát nghĩ.

"Tuần sau cái này học kỳ liền kết thúc, ta ngay cả về nhà vé xe lửa đều lấy lòng, kết quả hôm nay hắn lại..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói còn chưa dứt lời liền dựa vào lấy Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng sụt sùi khóc, chưa từng có an ủi qua người Khương Daniel lập tức chân tay luống cuống, chỉ có thể đưa tay giúp hắn xóa đi lệ trên mặt.

"Đừng khóc, hắn có cái gì tốt? Không hiểu được trân quý ngươi người không đáng ngươi vì hắn khóc." Khương Daniel đố kị điên, đố kị kia người chưa từng gặp mặt tình địch dựa vào cái gì để Ung Thánh Hựu thương tâm như vậy khổ sở. Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu khóc, hắn tâm cũng đi theo nắm chặt thành một đoàn, nhanh đau chết rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tức giận ngẩng lên đầu, tóm lấy Khương Daniel lỗ tai, nói: "Hắn rất tốt! Không cho phép ngươi nói hắn nói xấu!"

"Tốt tốt tốt, thật xin lỗi, ta không nói..."

Khương Daniel một mặt kinh ngạc, chỉ có thể ở trong lòng yên lặng bão nổi ——

A a a a đến cùng là ai? ! Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu như thế che chở bộ dáng của người kia thật sự là làm cho lòng người sinh không nhanh, hắn đến cùng có điểm kia so ra kém người kia a?

"Về sau sự đau lòng của ta khổ sở thời điểm liền không ai có thể dựa vào..."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến thở không ra hơi, Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm đấm, lặng lẽ nắm chặt ôm ấp, cẩn thận từng li từng tí ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hỏi: "Ta không được sao?"

Khương Daniel phát thệ, hắn nói câu nói này tuyệt đối không phải nghĩ thừa lúc vắng mà vào, hắn chỉ là muốn nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như người kia không muốn hắn, hắn muốn.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại, đầu còn chìm vào hôn mê, giống như là không có kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel.

"Ta nói, ta không được sao?" Khương Daniel lại hỏi một lần."Ngươi vui vẻ thời điểm, có thể thỏa thích cùng ta chia sẻ vui sướng. Ngươi sinh khí thời điểm, có thể nói cho ta, ta cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ cho hả giận. Ngươi thương tâm thời điểm, ta có thể mượn ngươi ôm ấp, liền giống bây giờ đồng dạng. Ngươi khổ sở thời điểm, ta cũng sẽ ngay lập tức chạy tới dỗ dành ngươi. Thế nhưng là xin ngươi đừng khóc, bởi vì ngươi khóc, ta sẽ đau lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này ngay cả thương tâm đều quên đi, chỉ có thể lăng lăng nhìn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc Khương Daniel, một hồi lâu mới tìm về thanh âm của mình.

"Daniel, ngươi... Đây là tại thổ lộ sao?"

"Vâng, ta thích ngươi." Khương Daniel ôm vò mẻ ngã nát tâm tư, đã lời nói đều nói ra miệng, lại phủ nhận liền lộ ra hắn già mồm, dứt khoát thừa nhận."Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý, ta cam đoan, ta về sau tuyệt đối sẽ đối ngươi tốt, sẽ không để cho ngươi khóc. Cho nên, ngươi, ngươi... Nguyện ý cùng ta kết giao sao?" Khương Daniel lúc nói lời này khẩn trương đến trái tim đều nhanh treo đến cổ họng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một lát, "Ngươi không phải nói tình nguyện chết đều sẽ không thích bên trên ta sao?"

"Ta, ta kia là nói nhảm! Ngươi đừng coi là thật!" Khương Daniel gấp, sâu rất rõ cái gì gọi là khiêng đá nện chân mình đạo lý.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào, Khương Daniel lại vội vàng giảng hòa.

"Ta biết ngươi hôm nay tâm tình không tốt, hiện tại thời cơ này nói khả năng này cũng không quá phù hợp... Ta chỉ là muốn nói cho ngươi ta là rất chân thành tại cùng ngươi thổ lộ, tuyệt đối không phải thuận miệng nói một chút. Ngươi cũng không phải vội lấy trả lời chắc chắn ta, trước tiên có thể trở về từ từ suy nghĩ, về sau lại nói cho ta..."

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở miệng, đánh gãy Khương Daniel.

"Ài... ?" Khương Daniel xanh lớn mắt, sửng sốt.

"Ta nói xong, ta đáp ứng cùng ngươi kết giao." Ung Thánh Hựu nín khóc mỉm cười, có lẽ là nhìn Khương Daniel ngu ngơ biểu lộ thú vị, hắn ngẩng đầu hôn một cái Khương Daniel khóe miệng, quả nhiên, thân thể của đối phương càng cứng đờ.

"Ngươi, ngươi nói thật... ? Không phải đang đùa ta?" Khương Daniel có chút không xác định hỏi. Không thể trách hắn lề mề kéo đẩy, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu có lừa gạt hắn tiền khoa, coi như trong lòng lại thế nào cao hứng, hay là phải xác nhận một chút.

"Ta thích ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói."Khi đó lừa ngươi vết thương không có tốt, nhưng thật ra là lấy cớ, muốn để ngươi đợi ở bên cạnh ta lâu một chút lấy cớ, thế nhưng là ta không biết nên làm sao cùng ngươi giải thích tốt..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói còn chưa dứt lời, liền bị Khương Daniel bắt lấy môi, hất cằm lên liền hôn lên.

"Thánh Hựu ca, tin tưởng ta, ta sẽ đối ngươi tốt!" Khương Daniel sẽ không nói dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt, chỉ có thể dùng đơn giản nhất ngay thẳng để diễn tả.

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo Khương Daniel mặt, chụp chụp đầu của hắn, một giây trước ưu thương, một giây sau liền bị Khương Daniel tỏ tình cho hòa tan.

Hắn nghĩ, đây chính là chú định a?

Mất đi đã từng vật trân quý nhất, nhưng lại đồng thời đạt được tương lai bên trong người trọng yếu nhất.

09.

Biết được Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết giao tin tức, Kim Tại Hoán kinh ngạc phải cái cằm đều nhanh rớt xuống đất đi.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi có thể a! Không chỉ có uốn cong mình còn uốn cong người khác."

"Đi đi đi, cong đến cong đi quá khó nghe, ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca cái này gọi lưỡng tình tương duyệt!"

Kim Tại Hoán thở dài, thấm thía chụp chụp hảo hữu vai, "Tốt a, đã các ngươi đều cùng một chỗ ta cũng không tiện nói gì, chỉ có thể yên lặng chúc phúc. Chúc mừng ngươi rốt cục mới biết yêu, tìm được thích người. Mọi người đều nói mối tình đầu là tốt đẹp nhất, ấn tượng khắc sâu nhất, ngươi nhưng phải phải thật tốt nắm chắc a."

Khương Daniel có chút xấu hổ đỏ mặt, lập tức giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, thần sắc lại có chút uể oải.

"Mối tình đầu... Đáng tiếc ta không phải Thánh Hựu ca mối tình đầu a..."

Nói đến đây, Khương Daniel dừng lại, đột nhiên phát hiện một kiện không được sự tình. Lúc ấy hầu hắn bị Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng cùng mình kết giao vui sướng làm đầu óc choáng váng, hiện tại tỉnh táo lại, hắn mới phát giác đến chỗ không đúng.

Không đúng, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nói cho hắn nói, hắn là tại rất sớm trước đó liền đã thích hắn. Nhưng lúc kia, Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là còn không có cùng hắn người yêu chia tay a?

Kia Ung Thánh Hựu cái này há không cho dù là... Trong truyền thuyết di tình biệt luyến?

Trong chốc lát, bổ chân, tiểu tam, tình cảm kẻ phá hoại những này tại cẩu huyết phim dài tập bên trong mới có thể nhìn thấy chữ nháy mắt thổi qua Khương Daniel não hải, để tâm tình của hắn một giây sụp đổ, thẳng đến trên đầu bị người nhẹ nhàng vỗ một cái, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

"Ai nói ngươi không phải ta mối tình đầu rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, ngồi ở một bên nhìn xem hắn.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện, mình vừa mới thế mà đem trong lòng nói hết ra.

"Nhưng, nhưng là lúc ấy hầu Thánh Hựu ca ngươi không phải cùng ngươi người yêu chia tay, mới khóc đến thương tâm như vậy..."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, lập tức thoải mái cười to, bất đắc dĩ vươn tay vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel đầu.

"Đồ ngốc, ai cùng ngươi nói ta thất tình rồi? Kia là ta quê quán nuôi mèo bị bệnh, qua đời, nó bồi ta năm năm."

"..."

Cái này rất xấu hổ.

Khương Daniel một thanh kéo qua cười đến không thể tự kiềm chế Ung Thánh Hựu, không chút do dự hôn lên hắn môi.

"Đừng cười." Khương Daniel một mặt ảo não.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngưng cười, một mặt nghiêm túc nói: "Tốt, hôn xong lại cười."

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ thở dài, nhắm mắt lại nhẹ nhàng hôn trả lại, quá trình bên trong còn nhẹ cắn miệng Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới cho hả giận.

Mặc dù là kết giao, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là giấu không được thích đùa giỡn bản tính của hắn, cũng nên đem hắn chọc cho mặt đỏ tới mang tai mới bằng lòng bỏ qua.

Ai, thôi thôi, ai bảo hắn thích hắn đâu?

10.

Mối tình đầu xác suất thành công có bao nhiêu?

Trên mạng nói, mối tình đầu thành công xác suất vẻn vẹn 1%, cùng bên trong 1 ức yên xổ số xác suất cùng hôm nay tao ngộ sự cố tử vong xác suất là giống nhau ——

Như vậy liền yêu nhau đi.

So với trúng xổ số cùng tử vong, ta càng muốn dùng hơn kia 1%, đến trao đổi có tương lai của ngươi.

End.


	124. Chapter 124

【 Dan Ung 】 nhiệt độ thấp tình yêu cuồng nhiệt 15°C

# sinh chúc

# vũ đoàn đại ca X dàn nhạc bận bịu bên trong tuổi tác thao tác, là cái sữa Dữu đồng thời so số tuổi thật sự nhỏ hơn ba tuổi, những người khác không thay đổi

# không chịu nhận Tiểu Hựu quản Niel gọi ca ca hiện tại góc trái trên cùng rời khỏi còn kịp

# nếm thử một loại mới hình thức, không biết đọc thể nghiệm như thế nào, có chút phương trương

01.

Cho nên nói các ngươi là tại sao biết?

"Hắc hắc hắc."

Mỗi khi có người hỏi vấn đề này, Khương Daniel đều có thể ngửa mặt lên cười ngây ngô cái mười phút.

——

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu cũng chính là hiếu kì tới, vũ đoàn bọn đệ đệ tại âm nhạc tiết ngày đầu tiên kết thúc về sau kỷ kỷ tra tra thảo luận cả đêm cái kia mở màn dàn nhạc lãnh khốc tay trống, cái gì phảng phất xuất từ gạo sáng sủa cơ la chi thủ lông mày xương, mũi cùng cằm tuyến, cái gì đợi lên sân khấu thời điểm tựa như Scandinavia biển như băng lương bạc khí tràng, cái gì bồn chồn thời điểm giương mắt nhíu mày có chút câu lên một bên khóe miệng giống một con nhìn chuẩn mục tiêu báo săn. . .

"Pho tượng biển băng báo săn, cái này đều cái gì cùng cái gì a?" Khương Daniel luôn luôn lười đi vây xem những tiết mục khác, cho nên không thể trông thấy chân nhân, nghe bọn đệ đệ miêu tả cảm thấy khó có thể tưởng tượng, "Cái này còn là người sao?"

"Daniel ca ngươi sáng sớm ngày mai điểm cùng chúng ta cùng đi xem nhìn không thì biết thôi "

"e mmm. . . Không hứng thú. . . Ta vẫn là tại khách sạn chơi game đi. . ."

Nói thì nói như thế, nhưng là ngày thứ hai bọn đệ đệ nháo loạn mà chuẩn bị khởi hành thời điểm, Khương Daniel hay là cài lên đỉnh mũ lưỡi trai cũng đi theo ra cửa.

Ta ngược lại muốn xem xem cái này đem ta mê đệ nhóm đều cướp đi tiểu tử là thần thánh phương nào.

Bất quá, liền xem như muốn nhìn dàn nhạc mở màn biểu diễn, bọn hắn cũng hoàn toàn chính xác đến quá sớm một chút —— lúc này một nửa phòng nghỉ đều là trống không, rất giống là một tòa mê cung; Khương Daniel từ toilet ra liền lạc đường, quanh đi quẩn lại tìm tòi nửa ngày, đường không tìm được, lại bị cái nào đó trong phòng nghỉ truyền tới tiếng cười hấp dẫn lực chú ý.

Cái kia trong phòng kế có năm cái nam hài, trong đó bốn cái tựa như là mở thứ gì trò đùa, trêu đến còn lại cái kia nhìn xem năm nhỏ một chút chính phồng má giúp mà chặn lấy khí, nói là tức giận, khóe mắt lại lại dẫn một chút hờn dỗi ý cười, thế là mới còn tại mở người đùa giỡn bốn người lại tranh thủ thời gian sờ cái đầu đi hống hắn.

Khương Daniel vô cùng may mắn mình hai tháng trước vừa mới làm cận thị laser giải phẫu, bởi vì nam hài kia mà dáng dấp thực tế đẹp mắt ——

Một trương lớn chừng bàn tay trên mặt, ngũ quan cũng đều sinh đắc tinh xảo, mũi cùng cái cằm đều tròn tròn múp múp, khóe miệng tự nhiên mang theo một cái ôn nhu độ cong, trán Lưu Hải Nhi mềm mềm nằm sấp ở trên trán của hắn, cả người lộ ra phá lệ nhu thuận, giống một con ngoan ngoãn Tiểu Nãi Miêu.

Khương Daniel bên này đang do dự muốn hay không đi bắt chuyện, bên kia dỗ hài tử không biết lại nói sai lời gì, chỉ thấy nam hài kia hơi nhỏ miệng nhất biển, âm thanh trong trẻo làm sao nghe tới đều mang một cỗ nũng nịu hương vị: "Thánh Hựu không muốn, các ca ca chán ghét, Thánh Hựu không muốn "

Ngao ——

Khương Daniel bưng lấy tim bị manh phải tìm không ra bắc —— liền cùng nữ nhân luôn cảm giác mình thiếu cái bao đạo lý giống nhau, mèo nô cũng luôn cảm giác mình còn thiếu con mèo —— thế là trước đây không lâu mới có được cái thứ ba mèo Khương Daniel tại thời khắc này đã cảm thấy, hắn còn muốn con thứ tư.

"GOLD! Nên hóa trang~ "

"Đến đến rồi!"

"Nhanh nhanh nhanh, đi đi đi "

Ai ----

Chớ đi a.

Khương Daniel cái này toa còn dừng lại tại tình yêu còn chưa bắt đầu liền từ trước mắt chạy đi mộng bức bên trong, bị đến đây tìm hắn Lại Quan Lâm dắt lấy đến hiện trường cũng đề lên không nổi tinh thần, tại toàn trường reo hò cùng trong tiếng thét chói tai ỉu xìu ỉu xìu xử ở một bên, rất giống một con bị người cho vứt bỏ cỡ lớn khuyển.

"Ca, Daniel ca, ngươi nhìn, ngươi nhìn! Chính là hắn!"

"Ừm ân. . ." Khương Daniel vạn phần qua loa ứng hai tiếng, hững hờ đưa mắt lên nhìn hướng trên đài phiết, cái này cong lên không sao, Khương Daniel nhất thời liền tinh thần, nếu như hắn thật có cái đuôi, lúc này sợ không phải muốn dao thành Phong Hỏa Luân.

Cái này nhưng không phải liền là vừa rồi hậu trường con kia Tiểu Nãi Miêu? !

Mới mềm oặt che lại cái trán tóc cắt ngang trán bị đều hướng về sau chải lên, Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện thật sự là hắn sinh hình dáng rõ ràng, xương tướng ưu việt, mũi cao thẳng, lông mày xương tại hốc mắt chỗ ném xuống một mảnh bóng râm, phá lệ lộ ra ánh mắt thâm thúy, tửu hồng sắc nhãn ảnh càng làm cho cả người hắn đều tản ra một loại câu người khí chất ——

Nhìn không ra, Tiểu Nãi Miêu còn có cái này một mặt, thực sự là. . .

Diệu a. . .

02.

Cho nên về sau Khương Daniel đi bắt chuyện sao?

"Phốc ---- "

Lần này liền muốn đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu che lấy bụng Tử Tiếu xoay người.

——

Làm một đem "Nam nhân chính là thẳng tiến" phụng làm nhân sinh cách ngôn thanh niên nhiệt huyết, Khương Daniel không đợi âm nhạc tiết kết thúc liền chạy về phía sau đài ngồi chờ, đợi đến dàn nhạc rời trận thời điểm một thanh liền cầm nam hài nhỏ gầy thủ đoạn đem người kéo sang một bên.

"Có thể cho ta ngươi điện ----

"Ai ----" tay đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, một cái còn cao hơn hắn chút nam nhân cưỡng ép chơi qua đến đem nam hài hộ tại sau lưng, híp một đôi hồ ly mắt đem Khương Daniel từ trên xuống dưới quét hai lần, "Ngươi vị nào a, ban ngày ban mặt làm gì chứ?"

"Ta không phải ta không có ----

"Khương Daniel?" Khác một cái vóc dáng thấp một chút thành viên ngắm đến bên này, có chút ngoài ý muốn mở miệng

"Ngươi biết ta?"

"Khi còn bé chúng ta đi theo quá huyễn cùng một chỗ khiêu vũ tới! Hà Thanh Vân a! Ngươi quên rồi?"

"Sông tiểu bàn đôn đây?"

"Khương ngỗng xây ngươi lặp lại lần nữa?"

"Ca ta sai sai, không dám không dám, " Khương Daniel là cái thức thời, huống chi dưới mắt tình huống này rõ ràng là hắn có việc cầu người nhà, tranh thủ thời gian bao lên gần như đến, "Đi đi đi, ta mời các ngươi ăn khuya ~ "

"Thế nhưng là Thanh Vân ca ta buồn ngủ quá "

"Ta cùng Tại Hoán ngày mai còn phải ca hát cũng không thể uống rượu, hai chúng ta trước mang Thánh Hựu trở về đi "

"Vậy cũng được "

Ai ----

Tại sao lại đi a. . .

"Cho nên nói, ngươi yêu thích chúng ta Tiểu Hựu?" Dừng lại bữa ăn khuya mau ăn xong, Hà Thanh Vân mới hiểu được Khương Daniel ý không ở trong lời.

"Ân ân ân" Khương Daniel điểm gật đầu lại nghĩ tới đến rất trọng yếu một chuyện, cau mày hỏi "Đúng, cái kia hồ ly mắt. . . Hắn cùng Thánh Hựu. . . Quan hệ thế nào?"

"Hồ ly mắt? A ---- ngươi nói Mẫn Huyền?" Hà Thanh Vân sững sờ ba giây đồng hồ mới nện lấy bàn Tử Tiếu lên tiếng đến, "Ha ha ha ha ha, ngươi đây yên tâm, dù sao không phải ngươi lo lắng loại quan hệ đó."

"Thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu xem ra rất ỷ lại hắn "

"Thánh Hựu còn rất ỷ lại ta đây ~ "

"Ngươi mẹ nó ---- "

"Tốt không đùa ngươi —— bất quá. . . Thánh Hựu nhìn xem lại ngoan lại sữa. . ." Hà Thanh Vân mới rót hết mấy nghe bia lúc này hậu kình đi lên, cả người cũng bắt đầu choáng, "Trên thực tế là cái băng tâm gạo nếp từ, lạnh đây. . . Ngươi muốn đuổi theo hắn. . . Kia cũng không dễ dàng."

"Ừm, " Khương Daniel đã uống hai bình rượu trắng, còn rất thanh tỉnh, hắn cản chiếc tắc xi, một bên giúp đỡ Doãn Trí Thánh đem Hà Thanh Vân nhét vào ghế sau bên trong, một bên nghĩ thầm đừng nói băng tâm mà gạo nếp từ, hắn liền xem như tòa băng sơn, ta cũng phải để hắn hóa thành Thủy nhi; dù sao người này ta là truy định.

03.

Lại sau đó thì sao?

"Ừm. . . Lại về sau. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng đỏ mặt cúi đầu xuống, "Ta liền, luôn có thể nhìn thấy hắn."

——

Lại về sau, Khương Daniel liền đem múa dẫn đầu gánh nặng đặt xuống cho Phác Hữu Trấn, bản thân đánh lấy đi tìm Hà Thanh Vân cờ hiệu Thiên Thiên hướng hai con đường bên ngoài dàn nhạc hợp tấu thất chạy.

Nhưng mà nửa tháng trôi qua, Khương Daniel ngay cả hợp tấu cửa phòng Vệ thúc thúc cùng nhân viên quét dọn a di đều thân quen, còn không có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói mấy câu. Thế là bốn người ca ca ngược lại là trước bắt đầu ngại ngùng, dù sao Khương Daniel đến hợp tấu thất xưa nay không tay không, hướng về phía ai đến mọi người trong lòng cũng đều rõ ràng, nhà mình đệ đệ tổng đối với người ta hờ hững lạnh lẽo, làm đến bọn hắn trên mặt mũi rất không nhịn được.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật vừa mới bắt đầu đích thật là có chút trốn tránh Khương Daniel.

Hắn trời sinh tính nội liễm, nhiệt tình không dậy, chợt đụng một cái bên trên xán lạn đến quá phận Khương Daniel, cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện muốn đem mình giấu đi, sợ kia trên thân người quá nóng nhiệt độ đem mình cho một sức lực sấy khô. Nói thật, Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp hoàn toàn chính xác đẹp mắt, qua nhiều năm như vậy truy qua hắn người không nói tay cầm tay có thể quấn Seoul một vòng, sắp xếp cái hai con đường hay là dư xài, nhưng là qua nhiều năm như vậy, tổng cũng không ai có thể nhận được hắn cái kia băng sơn đồng dạng tính cách, đã từng nhất chấp nhất một cái bị hắn vắng vẻ hai tuần lễ về sau cũng đành phải hậm hực dẹp đường về phủ.

Khương Daniel lại không nóng nảy, thân là thâm niên mèo nô, hắn biết rõ càng sợ người mèo con càng gấp không được sờ, ngươi một mực yên lặng đối nó tốt, chờ mèo con tín nhiệm ngươi, tự nhiên sẽ có tại ngươi cho trâu ăn sữa thời điểm vụng trộm liếm tay ngươi tâm hai lần ngày đó.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, Khương Daniel giống như cùng những người kia đều không giống.

Hắn không giống trước đó những người kia đồng dạng quấn lấy mình không thả, hắn chỉ là giống đánh thẻ đánh dấu đồng dạng mỗi ngày đều đến trước mặt mình xuất hiện một chút, không để ý tới hắn hắn cũng không giận, chỉ là ngồi tại hợp tấu thất nghe bọn hắn luyện từ khúc hoặc là cùng cùng tuổi Kim Tại Hoán lẫn nhau trêu ghẹo, có đôi khi cũng sẽ cùng theo tiện đường Doãn Trí Thánh cùng một chỗ đưa mình về nhà.

Về sau Khương Daniel từ Doãn Trí Thánh bọn hắn nơi đó thăm dò được nam hài nhi yêu thích, tại là mỗi ngày tại múa thất dưới lầu cửa hàng giá rẻ mua đồ uống lạnh thời điểm, kiểu gì cũng sẽ lại từ lãnh tàng quỹ bên trong móc ra ngoài một hộp dâu tây sữa bò nắm ở trong tay. Hà Thanh Vân luôn luôn ghét bỏ hắn mang tới đồ uống không đủ băng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bưng lấy kia hộp có chút nhiệt độ vị ngọt sữa bò một ngụm nhỏ một ngụm nhỏ uống đến một mặt thoả mãn.

Khương Daniel có một lần hiếu kì, còn chuyên môn cầm nhiệt kế lượng qua, hắn giẫm lên ván trượt từ múa thất dưới lầu chạy tới hợp tấu cửa phòng, kia hộp bị hắn nắm ở trong tay dâu tây sữa bò, vừa vặn sẽ từ 5°C biến thành 15°C.

Là, Khương Daniel cảm thấy, nam hài nhi thật giống như cái này hộp bị hắn nắm trong lòng bàn tay dâu tây sữa bò, vừa cầm lúc đi ra có chút băng tay, lại ngay tại một chút xíu biến thành thích hợp nhất cửa vào nhiệt độ, băng cảm giác từng bước tán đi, trong đó vị ngọt mà càng thêm rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy, cách mèo con đến liếm trong lòng bàn tay hắn mà cũng đã không xa.

Bởi vì hắn có thể cảm giác được, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu đã không giống bắt đầu đối với hắn như vậy trốn trốn tránh tránh, mặc dù cùng một chỗ lúc ăn cơm không chịu ngồi tại bên cạnh mình, nhưng là chọn món thời điểm lại chống đỡ cái cằm trông mong nhìn, nói muốn ăn ngọt tương mì Ý; mặc dù không chủ động nói chuyện với mình, nhưng là cùng Kim Tại Hoán khoác lác thời điểm lại có thể nhìn thấy một cái từ xâu sát đằng sau nhô ra đến, lặng lẽ quan sát cái đầu nhỏ ——

Thật sự là, đáng yêu muốn chết.

04.

Lần thứ nhất đơn độc ở chung là lúc nào?

"Khi đó đều tháng mười rồi", Khương Daniel nói.

——

Ngày đó bọn hắn vừa viết một bài mới từ khúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mọi người hợp hai lần, từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy nhịp trống cảm giác không đúng, liền một người lưu tại hợp tấu trong phòng nhiều lần suy nghĩ. Chờ hắn rốt cục hài lòng thời điểm, trời đã tối đen, Ung Thánh Hựu xách lên hai vai của mình bao chuẩn bị trở về nhà, vừa mới đẩy cửa liền bị hợp tấu cửa phòng cuộn tròn lấy một đại đoàn giật nảy mình.

"Ừm!" Khương Daniel chờ công phu của hắn ngủ mấy cảm giác, híp mắt dùng sức lung lay đầu, vừa nhìn thấy hắn liền phun một cái nụ cười thật to ra, "Ngươi luyện được rồi?"

"Niel ca ngươi làm sao. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu coi là Khương Daniel đã sớm đi, nhất thời đường hoàng lấy không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải, "Ngươi làm sao. . . Còn ở lại chỗ này đây?"

Mẹ nha! Đây chính là Tiểu Nãi Miêu lần thứ nhất chủ động nói chuyện với mình! Hắn còn gọi ta Niel ca! Niel ca! Niel ca! Khương Daniel ở trong lòng gào mấy cuống họng mới phát tiết xong tâm tình kích động, tự cho là phi thường khắc chế vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn:

"Chờ ngươi a, đi thôi, đưa ngươi trở về ~ "

"A. . . Tốt" Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai không hiểu nháy mắt đốt lên, tháng mười gió đêm đã có rõ ràng ý lạnh, thổi đến hắn rụt cổ một cái, biết rõ còn cố hỏi: "Niel ca ngươi. . . Vì cái gì đối ta tốt như vậy a. . ."

Đột nhiên bị một kiện ấm áp quần áo trong toàn bộ bao trùm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên liền đối mặt Khương Daniel cưng chiều mắt cười, người kia sờ sờ mũi của hắn, hơi câm tiếng nói cùng mấy người ca ca ôn nhuận mật đường âm sắc mười phần khác biệt:

"Bởi vì ta thích ngươi a."

"Thế nhưng là ta, ngạo mạn nóng. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tự dưng nhớ tới những cái kia mất hứng mà về những người theo đuổi, không biết vì cái gì, hắn đột nhiên có chút sợ hãi Khương Daniel cũng sẽ trở thành kế tiếp bỏ dở nửa chừng người.

"Không sao ~" Khương Daniel thừa dịp mông lung ánh trăng đem nam hài hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay bắt đến dùng mình bàn tay ấm áp bao trùm, "Kia, ta liền chậm rãi truy ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng không có rút về mình tay.

Hỏng bét ----

Tâm động nữa nha.

05.

Nhất định là Khương Daniel cáo bạch a?

"Đinh! Là ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu rất thần khí ngẩng mặt lên lấy khen, sau đó tựa hồ lại nghĩ tới đến cái gì, thu khóe miệng rủ xuống mắt đi, đưa tay đi kéo Khương Daniel góc áo.

——

Từ lúc kia ngày sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đối Khương Daniel dỡ xuống tâm phòng, mặc dù vẫn như cũ không gọi được nhiệt liệt, nhưng là ở trước mặt hắn cũng càng phát ra hoạt bát: Trông thấy Khương Daniel đến hợp tấu thất sẽ sáng mắt chạy đến hắn trước mặt lấy mình kia hộp bị hắn nắm trong lòng bàn tay ấm áp dâu tây sữa bò; cùng một chỗ điểm bữa ăn khuya thời điểm sẽ tiến đến bên cạnh hắn nhỏ giọng thầm thì mình muốn ăn chất mật mùi vị heo nướng vó; ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn tại các ca ca khoác lác thời điểm xen vào hai câu, bị trêu ghẹo về sau lại phồng lên miệng nhỏ cùng bọn hắn hờn dỗi.

Khương Daniel nghĩ, Hà Thanh Vân nói cũng không sai, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn chính xác như cái băng tâm gạo nếp từ, điểm kia hơi lạnh nhiệt độ vừa vặn đem bơ dính đều cho trung hoà, chỉ còn lại nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái vị ngọt, phá lệ để người muốn ngừng mà không được.

Dàn nhạc các ca ca biết được hai người còn không có chính thức cùng một chỗ thời điểm nhao nhao biểu thị, chúng ta ăn thức ăn cho chó ăn đều mập hợp lấy hai ngươi hay là người yêu chưa đầy trạng thái? Tiểu Hựu chưa nóng ngươi nhưng phải thêm chút sức con a, Khương Daniel ngươi đến cùng được hay không a.

Nói ai không được chứ! Nam nhân nhất định phải đi, thế là, Khương Daniel bắt đầu kế hoạch chính thức thổ lộ.

Mùa đông ngày lễ ít đến thương cảm, trừ sinh nhật của mình cũng chỉ thừa một cái lễ Giáng Sinh, Khương Daniel suy đi nghĩ lại, vẫn cảm thấy thừa dịp sinh nhật của mình thổ lộ có chút làm khó ý tứ, thế là liền âm thầm đem tỏ tình thời gian định tại lễ Giáng Sinh.

Không nghĩ tới, kế hoạch hay là không có gặp phải biến hóa.

Ngoài ý muốn phát sinh ở sinh nhật một ngày trước, Khương Daniel mang theo bọn đệ đệ tham gia mỗi năm một lần vũ đoàn cạnh diễn, có lẽ là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trên khán đài, Khương Daniel cùng ngày phát huy phải phá lệ tốt, ngay cả áo sơmi nút thắt đều so bình thường nhiều giật ra hai viên, vẩy tới dưới đài chúng tiểu cô nương bưng lấy mặt càng không ngừng cao giọng thét lên.

Nhưng mà một giây sau thét lên biến thành kinh hô, sân khấu đỡ bản không cùng một chỗ, không gặp cái kia rộng chân dài thân ảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu dọa sợ.

"Ta xưa nay không biết Tiểu Hựu nguyên lai có lớn như vậy sức lực" Kim Tại Hoán nhớ tới ngày đó đến đã cảm thấy lòng còn sợ hãi, "Như bị điên muốn xông lên đi, Mẫn Huyền ca cùng Thanh Vân ca hai người mới cho đè lại."

Mà tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu của mình, kia mười mấy phút ký ức trống rỗng.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ Khương Daniel cứ như vậy trống rỗng từ trước mắt mình biến mất, kế tiếp hình tượng chính là tại bệnh viện trong phòng bệnh, Khương Daniel trên tay quấn một vòng băng vải, trên thân mang theo mười mấy nơi trầy da, nhìn thấy hắn còn nhếch môi cười.

Hắn nói kia dưới bàn mặt là lùm cây, liền một điểm bị thương ngoài da, hắc hắc. . . Ai ---- Tiểu Hựu ngươi đừng khóc a, ngươi nhìn ta đây không phải hảo hảo sao ----

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ bổ nhào vào trên người hắn khóc, bổ nhào vào một nửa lại ngạnh sinh sinh ngừng lại —— nghĩ đến là bận tâm Khương Daniel trên thân to to nhỏ nhỏ miệng vết thương —— cuối cùng chỉ là níu lấy áo sơ mi của hắn sừng cắn môi nức nở, thế là Khương Daniel rốt cục nhìn không được, từng thanh từng thanh người kéo vào trong ngực lại là sờ đầu lại là thuận cõng, trấn an một hồi lâu nam hài mới an tĩnh lại, mở miệng liền nói chút hắn nghe không hiểu:

"Niel ca, không phải rất thích con mèo sao?"

"Là như thế này không sai. . ." Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm, "Bất quá ta hiện ----

"Meo "

"Tiểu Hựu?"

"Niel ca như thế thích con mèo, nghe không hiểu con mèo nói chuyện sao?"

"? ? ?"

"Ngươi nuôi ta đi, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào Khương Daniel rộng lớn lồng ngực, cảm thấy mình cái này thổ lộ quả thực hỏng bét, "Ngươi nguyện ý sao?"

Trả lời hắn là Khương Daniel cầm bốc lên hắn cái cằm tay, còn có trực tiếp rơi vào trên môi hôn.

Cầu còn không được.

06.

Khụ khụ, làm qua sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lập tức đỏ đến cổ cây mà

Khương Daniel một bên cho hắn mèo con vuốt lông, một bên lại ngốc cười lên:

"Hắc hắc "

——

"Móa, Khương Daniel ngươi mẹ nó là cầm thú sao? Tiểu Hựu vừa mới trưởng thành ngươi liền ---- "

Mặc dù bọn hắn đối Khương Daniel còn thật hài lòng, mặc dù bọn hắn thậm chí còn tại Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu truy cầu bên trong phát huy cường đại trợ công tác dụng, nhưng khi biết được cái này ngộn tiểu tử đem nhà mình bảo bối đệ đệ cho bên trên thời điểm, Khương Daniel cảm thấy, hắn hay là tại bốn người ca ca trong mắt nhìn thấy không che giấu chút nào sát khí.

"Các ngươi nghe ta giải -

"Các ca ca đừng nói như vậy Niel ca ---- là ta. . . Là chính ta nguyện ý. . .

Đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất bị Ung Thánh Hựu "Hộ" tại sau lưng, hắn mơ hồ còn có thể nam hài trên gáy trông thấy cực kì nhạt, hắn đêm đó lưu lại dấu hôn.

"Ngươi. . ." Bốn người ca ca nghẹn nửa phút hay là đóng mạch, mình sủng ra đệ đệ còn có thể làm sao? Còn không phải quỳ cũng phải sủng xuống dưới.

Nói đến, chuyện này hoàn toàn chính xác cũng không thể toàn do Khương Daniel.

Khi đó hai người bọn họ chính ở nước Anh lữ hành, nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu da mặt mỏng Khương Daniel ngay cả khách sạn đặt đều là hai tấm giường tiêu ở giữa, lại không nghĩ rằng nước Anh tháng 8 ban đêm đã quá lạnh, làm cho vốn là thể lạnh nam hài nhi mình tiến vào chăn của hắn.

Khương Daniel đêm đó mơ mơ màng màng đang muốn ngủ, đột nhiên một cái lành lạnh đồ vật chui đi vào, dọa đến hắn một cái giật mình thanh tỉnh hơn phân nửa.

"Tiểu Hựu?"

"Ngô ân. . . Ta lạnh. . ." Khương Daniel luôn luôn thể nóng, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi hắn bên kia xê dịch, vô ý thức cọ lấy Khương Daniel ngực.

Xong đời, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn tối nay sợ là không cần ngủ.

"Chớ lộn xộn" Khương Daniel đột nhiên một thanh bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nhìn xem nam hài đột nhiên ủy khuất thần sắc lại sốt ruột bận bịu hoảng giải thích, "Không phải. . . Chính là. . . Định lực của ta. . . Không có ngươi tưởng tượng tốt như vậy, ngươi còn như vậy cọ xuống dưới, ta sợ ta nhịn không được ---- "

"Nhịn không được cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh tỉnh trừng trừng mắt biểu thị nghi vấn, "Ca tại sao phải ngô. . . Ừm! . . .

Chờ Khương Daniel rốt cục bỏ được buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu răng môi ngược lại đem hôn rơi ở trên cằm thời điểm nam hài áo ngủ sớm đã không biết tung tích, đột nhiên sói biến khuyển hệ bạn trai rất bá đạo, chống đỡ tại cửa vào thời điểm còn ý xấu câm lấy cuống họng không cho phản bác hỏi một câu "Tiểu Hựu, có thể chứ?"

Sơ trải qua tình hình nam hài nơi nào nhận được loại này trêu chọc, ý loạn tình mê gật đầu về sau cũng chỉ thừa vịn người kia cánh tay mềm cuống họng ương hắn chậm một chút phần.

"Ca ca. . . Ca ca chậm một chút. . ."

"Ngoan "

Một phòng kiều diễm.

07.

Đối phương nói qua khắc sâu ấn tượng lời tâm tình?

"Năm ngoái sinh nhật của ta thời điểm. . ."

"Năm ngoái hắn sinh nhật thời điểm ---- "

——

Hay là ở nước Anh thời điểm sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ, ngày đó là ngày 24 tháng 8, xế chiều hôm nay hai người bọn họ chính cầm lấy địa đồ tìm kiếm một nhà có phần có danh tiếng sô cô la cửa hàng, Khương Daniel đột nhiên từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, thiếp ở bên tai thấp giọng nói một câu "Tiểu Hựu sinh nhật vui vẻ" .

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu thấu, "Niel ca, hiện tại không phải là số 24 sao?"

Khương Daniel lấy ra điện thoại di động lật đến thế giới lúc chuông, phía trên Seoul thời gian sáng loáng biểu hiện ra "00:00" : "Hàn Quốc so nước Anh nhanh 8 giờ, hiện tại Hàn Quốc đã là số 25 a "

"Ngươi đây là chơi xấu rồi ----" Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt

"Vậy liền chơi xấu tốt, Tiểu Hựu sinh nhật sẽ rất vui vẻ đi, vậy liền từ lệch giờ bên trong trộm 8 giờ ra, từ Hàn Quốc 0 giờ một mực qua đến nước Anh 2 4 điểm", Khương Daniel cầm chóp mũi của mình cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu, "Nếu là còn chưa đủ, chúng ta liền đuổi tại 2 4 điểm thời điểm vượt qua ngày giới tuyến đi, đem số 25 tiếp qua một lần, thế nào?"

"A... ----", Ung Thánh Hựu mặt càng đỏ, dắt lấy Khương Daniel ống tay áo thúc hắn đi mau.

Khương Daniel cười hắc hắc ôm lên Ung Thánh Hựu vai, lại đang nghe nam hài một câu nhỏ giọng thầm thì về sau bá nháo cái đỏ chót mặt, cả người động cơ hơi nước, quả thực muốn bắt đầu tút tút mà bốc lên khí.

Bởi vì hắn nam hài nhi nói:

"Ta không phải là bởi vì sinh nhật mới vui vẻ, ta là bởi vì có ngươi theo giúp ta sinh nhật mới vui vẻ."

END-

【 trứng màu 】

Các vị là thế nào nhìn hai người cùng một chỗ chuyện này đâu?

Dàn nhạc các ca ca: Anh anh anh! Trả ta bảo bối đệ đệ!

Vũ đoàn bọn đệ đệ: Tốt tốt tốt! Mau đưa anh ta mang đi!

. . .

Được thôi.


	125. Chapter 125

Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất có chút không bình thường.

Xưa nay không tại cp kinh doanh bên trong chủ động, thậm chí đối với cái này có chút bài xích người, đột nhiên bắt đầu tung cho mình tại ống kính trước sau đối với hắn các loại rõ ràng không rõ ràng tiểu động tác; lần thứ nhất tại quan cà đổi mới hai người xem xét chính là cố ý bày chụp, có thể xưng tình lữ ảnh chân dung làm quái từ chụp, thậm chí tại album mới ký bán sẽ lên, từng Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu chủ động cầm chơi ngẫu cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa

Không vui sao?

Không, đương nhiên thích, thích đến không được.

Chỉ là hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đây là sự thực tại đáp lại mình hay là vẻn vẹn tại trấn an phấn nhìn; làm bạn cùng phòng hắn đương nhiên biết một chút xã cho Ung Thánh Hựu tương lai thiết kế, cho nên hắn không biết sân khấu cùng màn ảnh ở giữa khoảng cách sẽ sẽ không để cho bọn hắn cuối cùng biến thành lẫn nhau khó mà nhớ lại cũ bằng hữu; hắn lại không dám đi cược, không dám cầm còn sót lại thời gian đi cược, không dám cầm ngày mai đi cược, lại không dám cầm nếu như một người hữu tâm một người vô ý sau quãng đời còn lại biến thành người lạ

Đi cược.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang cáo biệt.

Cái kia đã yên lặng hơn một năm, hậu tố là Fantagio từ rương, gần nhất bắt đầu dần dần sinh động; Produce trong lúc đó lâm thời mang theo mình F xã người đại diện ca ca cũng bắt đầu chiếm cứ thông tin phần mềm hàng phía trước: Giải trí trang web bắt đầu truyền bá mình sắp biểu diễn phim truyền hình tin tức, mà trên thực tế, kịch bản cùng thử sức cũng hoàn toàn chính xác đã bắt đầu lấp đầy vì số không nhiều trống không thời gian: Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng minh bạch, năm 2018 một khi kết thúc, nghĩ lại đứng lên sân khấu, sợ là chỉ có thể tại cuối năm trao giải quý.

Diễn viên.

Không chờ mong sao?

Dĩ nhiên không phải, diễn viên một mực là Ung Thánh Hựu mộng tưởng.

Nhưng là đại khái không phải người kia.

Người kia thuộc về sân khấu, thuộc về đèn chiếu, thuộc về ngàn vạn người điên cuồng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phỏng đoán Khương Daniel đại khái là thích mình, bởi vì người kia nhìn mình trong ánh mắt luôn luôn lóe nhảy cẫng hào quang, bởi vì chính mình chợt có sa sút thời điểm cái kia người kiểu gì cũng sẽ đưa tới cánh tay, bởi vì hai người ở giữa để chính bọn hắn đều kinh ngạc cao độ ăn ý. . . Nhưng là những cái kia ôm, những cái kia vô ý thức ỷ lại, những cái kia soulmate tuyên bố, dùng chí thân hảo hữu ở giữa thích cùng thân mật để giải thích, giống như cũng không có gì vấn đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu trượt điện thoại di động bên trong đoàn thể chụp ảnh chung, trương này hắn tiếp lấy Đại Huy, tấm kia hắn ôm tại ương, khe khẽ thở dài.

Tình yêu nơi nào là chuyện dễ dàng như vậy.

02.

Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm đem mình đối Khương Daniel tiếp xúc thân mật "Dung túng" nhận làm là một trận tận thế cuồng hoan.

Hắn một bên tích lũy ngọt ngào, một bên nuốt đắng chát, một mặt hưởng thụ thân cận, một mặt chuẩn bị cách đừng.

Từ khi một lần cuối cùng trở về bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu không né nữa, thậm chí bắt đầu chủ động tại ống kính trước cùng Khương Daniel thân mật, từ tống nghệ tiết mục lời thật lòng, đến ký bán sẽ lên làm quái chơi đùa, lại đến lễ trao giải trên đài dưới đài tấp nập hỗ động

Hắn tại làm càn mình, tựa như là dự định ngày mai bắt đầu ăn uống điều độ giảm béo người hôm nay kiểu gì cũng sẽ thả tứ đất nhiều ăn một chút đồng dạng; tại cái kia đưa mắt mong muốn điểm cuối cùng trước đó, hắn không muốn buông tha bất kỳ lần nào có thể quang minh chính đại cùng Khương Daniel thân mật cơ hội.

Mặc kệ Khương Daniel là có hay không tâm, chí ít Ung Thánh Hựu mình thực lòng.

Trong điện thoại di động ảnh chụp còn tại vô ý thức tiếp tục hoạt động lên, rốt cục dừng ở có chút đặc biệt một trương phía trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ, ngày đó là tháng 12 ngày đầu tiên, trong tấm ảnh Khương Daniel vòng lên hai tay đem mình chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực, mà hắn cũng khó được ỷ lại cả người dựa vào tại cái kia trên thân người.

Lúc kia hắn đã mới vừa khóc, hoặc là nói bọn hắn đã mới vừa khóc. Lúc đầu nên là làm người hân vui được thưởng, điệp gia bên trên gần ngay trước mắt ly biệt, ngạnh sinh sinh đem mười một người đều cái này phải đỏ cả vành mắt; Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ ngày đó hậu trường, mười một người tốp năm tốp ba ôm thành đoàn, riêng phần mình an ủi lẫn nhau cảm xúc.

Khương Daniel lúc kia đem hắn ôm thật chặt, hắn nói, ca, ngươi đừng khóc.

Ấm áp chất lỏng lại rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy.

03.

Sau cùng buổi hòa nhạc trước đó vừa vặn có một lần ngày lễ, các thành viên ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau riêng phần mình về nhà; tựa như Produce trận chung kết đêm hôm đó sẽ vô ý thức trong đám người tìm kiếm mẹ mẹ nó thân ảnh như thế, lúc này tựa hồ chỉ có nhà người mới có thể làm cho người ta cảm thấy nhất là ủi thiếp cảm giác an toàn.

Trong nhà có một cái rút, bên trong là mụ mụ cẩn thận đảm bảo liên quan tới hắn các loại đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là ở trong đó nhìn thấy bọn hắn xuất đạo album.

Thế là hắn lại nghĩ tới đến bọn hắn đếm ngược năm 2017 ngày mùng 7 tháng 8 kia đoạn thời gian.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ bọn hắn mười một người đi vào cái kia hoàn toàn không gọi được xa hoa ký túc xá, vây quanh một cái thang lầu đều có thể kích động nửa ngày dáng vẻ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ mình cùng Khương Daniel ngẫu hứng diễn kia một đoạn "Romy từng cùng Dan lệ lá " tình cảnh kịch dáng vẻ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ mình tránh ở gầm giường thành công đem đội trưởng dọa rơi nửa cái mạng dáng vẻ, còn có Khương Daniel vừa vào cửa liền tự động bị hù dọa dáng vẻ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ hắn cùng Khương Daniel nghiêm trang đối ống kính đọc lên "ongniel is science", sau khi đọc xong lại riêng phần mình ngượng ngùng buồn cười dáng vẻ.

Lúc kia bọn hắn nhếch lên đến khóe miệng giống như vĩnh viễn không rơi xuống nổi, mỗi ngày tâm tình đều là nhảy cẫng, tựa như ngày 23 tháng 7 thu đoàn vân ngày ấy, coi như mây đen trải rộng bầu trời tro tối, trong mắt bọn hắn, cũng rất giống toàn bộ thế giới đều lóe ngọc lục bảo hào quang.

Lúc kia bọn hắn luôn luôn hận không thể một ngày có thể xé toang hai trang lịch ngày, tốt nhất có thể ngồi lên cỗ máy thời gian lập tức tiến nhanh đến chính thức xuất đạo kia một giây đồng hồ.

Khi đó thời gian sao có thể trôi qua chậm như vậy đâu.

Hiện tại thời gian tại sao lại có thể chạy nhanh như vậy đâu.

Là nhất sau một album quay chụp chân dung thời điểm, không biết là vị nào người sắp đặt viên đưa ra phục khắc xuất đạo album ý nghĩ.

Không thể không nói, làm từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền ước định kết thúc thời gian hạn định đoàn mà nói, cái này thật là cái không sai thiết kế; tại lúc kết thúc đi bắt chước bắt đầu dáng vẻ, tựa như một vòng tròn, cuối cùng được đầu đuôi tương liên.

Chỉ là chuyện này đối với bọn hắn mà nói quá tàn nhẫn. Bọn hắn dựa theo ngay lúc đó vị trí ngồi, Khương Daniel liền ở trong tay phải của hắn; thợ quay phim tại máy ảnh đằng sau hô hào "Cười một cái", chỗ lấy mỗi người đều như thế cố gắng cong lên khóe miệng đi bắt chước ngay lúc đó bộ dáng một

Nhưng là trong lòng mỗi người cũng đều hiểu, bọn hắn rốt cuộc không thể quay về.

04.

Khương Daniel ngồi xếp bằng ở phòng khách đùa mèo, Khương mụ mụ ngay tại phòng ăn cho hắn đóng gói có thể là một lần cuối cùng mang cho mười một người thức nhắm, tại buồn rầu lấy thả một bình hay là bình cá bánh thời điểm tự nhủ lẩm bẩm, "Thánh Hựu có phải là thích ăn cái này tới?"

Khương Daniel bởi vì lời này giật mình trong chốc lát, lại cúi đầu ầm ầm đùa hắn mèo, miệng bên trong nói nhỏ không biết đang nói cái gì.

"Niel?"

"Daniel?"

"Khương Daniel?" "Ừm. . . Ừm! ? Mẹ, làm sao rồi?"

"Daniel," Khương mụ mụ đứng đang trêu chọc tán mà Khương Daniel trước mặt, nhẹ nhàng thán khẩu khí, "Niel, ngươi lại tại tìm vật thay thế."

Khi Khương Daniel hay là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, hắn rất thích một con màu trắng gấu bắc cực chơi ngẫu, nhưng là lúc đó đã hiểu chuyện tiểu nam hài nhìn mình chằm chằm thích nhất đồ chơi, tay còn là chỉ hướng một cái khác giá cả chỉ có một phần ba màu nâu nhỏ có thể,

"Mụ mụ mua cho ta cái này đi "

Nhưng là tiểu hài tử tâm sự làm sao lừa qua ánh mắt của mẫu thân, Khương mụ mụ ngồi xổm xuống lấy bình nhìn con của mình, nàng chỉ chỉ con kia màu trắng gấu bắc cực,

"Chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện thích cái này đúng hay không?"

9 tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, lại lắc đầu.

"Mụ mụ có thể cho ngươi mua cái này gấu bắc cực," Khương mụ mụ mỉm cười nhìn xem níu lấy mình góc áo nam hài, "Nhưng là mùa xuân đến trước khi đến Nghĩa Kiện đều không có món đồ chơi mới, chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện nguyện ý sao?"

Nam hài con mắt nháy mắt phát sáng lên, nhếch môi cười, lộ ra hai viên thỏ con răng,

"Nguyện ý! ! !"

"Vậy liền đúng," Khương mụ mụ đi con kia màu trắng gấu bắc cực con rối lấy xuống hảo hảo giao đến nam hài trong tay, "Nghĩa Kiện a, thích liền là ưa thích, không muốn tìm vật thay thế.

Hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ.

9 tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích màu trắng gấu bắc cực lại không có ý tứ cùng mụ mụ mở miệng, tại là liền sẽ muốn mua màu nâu gấu nhỏ cùng màu trắng cẩu cẩu, cái này giống nó hình dạng, cái kia giống màu sắc của nó.

23 tuổi Khương Daniel thích Ung Thánh Hựu lại lấy hết dũng khí đi thổ lộ, thế là liền sẽ nghĩ dưỡng tốt nhiều con mèo, đây chỉ có hắn ôn nhu con mắt, cái kia chỉ có hắn đáng yêu thân ảnh

Ta liều mạng muốn tìm tìm ngươi vật thay thế, cuối cùng chỉ là phát hiện, ngươi trong lòng ta không thể thay

Thay mặt.

05.

"Mẹ, có thể đưa ta đi nhà ga sao?"

"Ngươi muốn bây giờ đi về?" Khương mụ mụ ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ treo trên tường, lại nhìn một chút con của mình, "Ngồi xe lửa?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel đáp phải khẳng định, trong lòng lại giống làm chuyện bậy hài tử đồng dạng thớt , chờ đợi lấy mẫu thân thẩm phán.

Khương mụ mụ cuối cùng chỉ là đứng dậy phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, "Đi thôi, hành lý mình cầm."

06.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại túc xá thời điểm,11 tầng chỉ có một mình hắn.

Chịu trách nhiệm đội trưởng kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại mười một người group chat bên trong thu thập mọi người đến thời gian, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu biết, Khương Daniel chuyến bay tại giữa trưa ngày thứ hai đến.

Hắn nằm tại thuộc về mình giường trên, không có tồn tại cảm thấy có chút lạnh, thế là hắn đem Khương Daniel luôn luôn ôm ngủ con kia rõ ràng có thể vớt lên tới đón trong ngực.

Cái này hiển nhiên không phải cái gì lựa chọn tốt, hô hấp ở giữa đều là Khương Daniel khí tức, cái này khiến hắn nhớ hắn hơn.

Đột nhiên rất muốn cùng người kia nói chút gì, nhưng là mở ra hai người khung chít chát hắn lại phạm lo, lật qua lật lại mấy câu đưa vào lại xóa bỏ, xóa bỏ lại đưa vào; Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, đưa di động ném qua một bên, có chút buồn nản hái loạn tóc của mình

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là, Khương Daniel giờ phút này đang ngồi ở meo meo tiêu trên xe lửa, con mắt một sai không sai mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn cùng từng Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm giao diện đỉnh "Đối phương ngay tại đưa vào . . ."

Khương Daniel xiết chặt nắm đấm, hắn cảm thấy, hắn khả năng cược đúng rồi.

Khương Daniel tại mở hướng Seoul trên xe lửa chống lại bối rối, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai người bọn họ hai tầng trên giường đánh mất giấc ngủ.

Số báo biển số Apeach số Khương Daniel đều vô dụng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát lấy ra điện thoại di động ngay cả nối liền mình máy ảnh, bắt đầu lật xem thẻ nhớ ảnh chụp.

Hắn kỳ thật chụp rất nhiều Khương Daniel, đủ loại Khương Daniel. Hắn từng trương liếc nhìn, đầy trong đầu đều là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ trải qua tất cả nháy mắt.

Trương này là bọn hắn đi chứng nhận tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng ngày ấy, bọn hắn lại một lần tại mùa hè ban đêm chạy ra biển người mãnh liệt trạm xe lửa;

Trương này là tại nước Mỹ thời điểm, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tại trời xanh mây trắng cùng dưới ánh mặt trời, giẫm lên trượt tấm hát ca;

Trương này là bọn hắn tại chuẩn bị cuối cùng một album thời điểm, Khương Daniel đối hắn kính đầu, so một cái soái khí cái kéo tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng khó khăn thân siêu.

Cũng chính là lúc này, Khương Daniel điện thoại đột ngột đánh vào đến, dọa đến ngay tại mắt chát chát mũi chua Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút đưa di động ném tới dưới giường đi.

Hắn ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa tay phải có chút run rẩy, không biết là bởi vì kích động hay là bởi vì gấp

Trương.

07.

"Dan, Daniel?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt tại đỏ bừng trong hốc mắt đảo quanh nhưng là hắn đã không biết, bối rối bên trong mặc Khương Daniel quần nhưng là hắn cũng không đoái hoài tới, hắn nắm lên chìa khóa xe cơ hồ là lảo đảo chạy ra ngoài cửa

"Ta đi đón ngươi "

08.

"Dan, Daniel?"

"Ca," Khương Daniel tay bị tháng mười hai đông lạnh cơ hồ muốn mất đi tri giác, trong bầu trời đêm đột nhiên phiêu khởi mùa đông này tuyết đầu mùa, hắn cầm di động há miệng run rẩy mở miệng:

"Ta tại Seoul đứng "

-FIN

Bản đồ từ quá dàit AIchangle. com tự động tạo ra, nhưng không có nghĩa là tán thành nội dung của nó hoặc đứng trận


	126. Chapter 126

by thịt heo hành tây

"Ngươi thích hạng người gì đâu?" Chờ đợi đèn đỏ lúc, từng Thánh Hựu quay đầu hỏi Khương Đan Ni

Khương Daniel không biết trả lời như thế nào.

"Xinh đẹp?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm đèn chỉ thị bên trên khiêu động màu đỏ số lượng nhẹ gật đầu.

"Ôn nhu? Hoạt bát? An tĩnh?"

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn một chút ngoài cửa sổ xe: "Đều có thể."

"Nữ sinh?"

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện.

"Nữ sinh?"

"Ca, đèn xanh."

Ung Thánh Hựu y nguyên nhìn xem hắn: "Chỉ có thể là nữ sinh?"

Khương Daniel quay đầu cùng hắn liếc nhau một cái sau lại xoay mở: "Ca, nên đi."

"Chỉ có thể là nữ sinh?"

Khương Daniel đem đầu chuyển hướng ngoài cửa sổ.

Phía sau xe tại nôn nóng ấn còi. "Đích

"Vâng."

Khương Daniel nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên đạp xuống chân ga, quán tính đem Khương Daniel đập vào trên ghế dựa.

Một cái chuyển biến sau Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe dừng ở túc xá lầu dưới: "Ngươi đi về trước đi."

Khương Daniel đeo lên khẩu trang cùng mũ gật gật đầu. Mở cửa xuống xe.

Khương Daniel trở lại túc xá thời điểm, Lý Đại Huy cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính ở phòng khách xem tivi. Gặp hắn trở về, hoàng thổi dung chỉ chỉ trên bàn bữa ăn khuya nói: "Thánh Hựu đâu? Móng heo đều muốn lạnh."

"Hắn còn có chuyện khác." Khương Daniel đem giày phóng tới trong tủ giày nói.

Bùi Trân Ánh ôm phơi tốt quần áo từ trên ban công tiến đến, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tại trong túc xá còn có chút giật mình: "A, ca các ngươi trở về rồi?"

Bùi Trân Ánh chỉ chỉ ban công bên ngoài nói: "Ta nhìn Thánh Hựu ca xe ở phía dưới còn tưởng rằng các ngươi đợi lát nữa mới có thể đi lên."

"Thánh Hựu ca còn có chuyện khác, ta lên trước đến."

Khương Daniel về đến phòng nằm ở trên giường, mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu giường ngẩn người, trong đầu loạn thất bát tao ý nghĩ quá nhiều —— từ Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn biểu lộ cõi lòng bắt đầu, đầu óc của hắn vẫn luôn là loạn.

Một tháng trước hai người nửa đêm chép xong tiết mục, tiện đường mua bia cùng móng heo, tại trên ban công một bên ăn một bên nói chuyện phiếm. Không biết nói lên cái gì, Khương Daniel chỉ nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên ghế mây, một con tay nắm lấy lon nước, một cái tay khác chống đỡ cái cằm, nhìn xem hắn nói: "Ta thích ngươi.

"Đừng bắt ta nói đùa." Khương Daniel cười khoát khoát tay, ngửa đầu uống một ngụm rượu.

"Nghiêm túc."

Chiếc kia rượu đột nhiên sang đến khí quản bên trong, Khương Daniel ho đến đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt.

Từng Thánh Hựu đứng lên cho hắn vỗ cõng nói: "Hù đến ngươi rồi?" Khương Daniel dùng nắm đấm chống đỡ tại bên miệng ho nhẹ, từng Thánh Hựu nói tiếp đi: "Không biết vì thật sao, vừa mới đột nhiên nghĩ nói ra, không nghĩ tới thật nói ra."

Khương Daniel khẽ nhếch miệng, kinh ngạc kinh ngạc mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Buồn ngủ, đi ngủ." Từng Thánh Hựu thống qua hắn rời đi ban công, thuận tay đem bóp nghiến lon nước ném vào trong thùng rác.

Tỏ tình về sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có gì động tác khác, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy chỗ nào chỗ nào đều không được kình.

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn mang thức ăn, giúp hắn chỉnh lý quần áo cùng các loại thường ngày quan tâm đều để Khương Daniel cảm thấy đây là căn cứ vào Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn thích —— dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu một mực lấy đến đều là làm như vậy.

Tờ thứ tư album công ty nói sẽ áp dụng tiểu phân đội hình thức, đặt ở dĩ vãng, Khương Daniel nhất định sẽ muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một tổ. Nhưng là bây giờ hắn lại do dự.

"Tin tưởng mọi người cũng đã được nghe nói, tờ thứ tư album đem áp dụng tiểu phân đội hình thức." Trải qua mấy người ngồi tại bàn hội nghị trước nói: "Mọi người có ý nghĩ gì sao?"

"Có thể lựa chọn tiểu phân đội thành viên sao?" Doãn Trí Thánh hỏi.

"Trước nghe một chút mọi người ý nghĩ nha, vẫn là muốn căn cứ vào mọi người mục đích tiến hành phân tổ."

"Ta muốn cùng Chí Huân ca một tổ." Lại Quan Lâm giơ tay nói.

Ngồi tại Lại Quan Lâm bên cạnh Phác Hữu Trấn nói tiếp đi: "Ta cùng Đại Huy một tổ đi."

Mọi người theo thứ tự giảng mình ý nghĩ, kế tiếp đến phiên từng Thánh Hựu.

"Ta..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống tránh đi ánh mắt của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười một cái nói: "Ta muốn cùng Đại Huy một tổ."

"Ta? !" Lý Đại Huy chỉ mình, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vừa chỉ chỉ Khương Daniel, mang theo kinh ngạc nói: "Ca không phải phải cùng Daniel ca một tổ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy nói: "Ai, Đại Huy, ngươi là tại ghét bỏ ca sao

Lý Đại Huy vội vàng khoát tay: "Không có không có không có."

Khương Daniel ở một bên sửng sốt, hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tuyển chính mình. Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn cùng mình cùng một chỗ hợp tác tiểu phân đội, nhất là đang nghe có heize tiền bối làm người chế tác lúc càng là hưng phấn cùng hắn trò chuyện thật lâu.

Thế nhưng là hắn lại không có chút nào thương lượng từ bỏ chính mình. Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút khổ sở.

Album mới tên gọi Undivided, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm thấy cái này rõ ràng là Divided.

Từ khi bắt đầu album mới hoạt động, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không chút cùng hắn tiếp xúc qua.

Hai người rõ ràng ở tại một cái ký túc xá, thậm chí là trên dưới trải, nhưng là giao lưu cơ hồ là số không

Khương Daniel thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi cùng hắn tỏ tình Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là hắn hay không mình ảo tưởng ra đến, không phải vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ không hề giống là ưa thích hắn bộ dáng.

Khương Daniel là không ngừng cảm xúc người, ngày đó sáng sớm, Khương Daniel giữ chặt chuẩn bị đi rửa mặt Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi: "Ca, ngươi gần nhất vì cái gì không để ý tới ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm rất nhẹ, oa oa: "Bởi vì ta thích ngươi a."

Nguyên lai, thích cũng không có nghĩa là vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự do quen, tùy tính lãng mạn là hắn thực chất bên trong đồ vật. Hắn vẫn cảm thấy thích là một kiện rất chuyện tốt đẹp, nhưng chuyện này để hắn càng ngày càng khó qua

Nếu như một sự kiện để cho mình rất khó chịu, làm sao bây giờ đâu? Để nó xuống đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu tận lực tránh đi Khương Daniel. Cảm tạ album mới tiểu phân đội để hắn có càng nhiều lấy cớ.

Hắn tự nhận là làm không tệ. Cùng Lý Đại Huy đi Nhật Bản lúc, tại vừa nhìn đến một con rất giống Rooney lông cừu mèo con, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống không có mua. Cùng một chỗ khiêu vũ bằng hữu dẫn hắn đi ăn mới mỹ thực cửa hàng, từng Thánh Hựu muốn ăn thời điểm đi dưới lầu kêu lên giảm béo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Tại trên mạng mua kinh điển phim Hồng Kông, Ung Thánh Hựu hất lên chính chơi game Phác Hữu Trấn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn.

Thế nhưng là,

Về nước về sau hắn hay là nhớ con kia lông cừu mèo con. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bồi tiếp hắn đi mỹ thực cửa hàng một ngụm không ăn uống một bụng nước. Phác Hữu Trấn đầy trong đầu đều là chơi game một bộ phim xem hết ai là nhân vật chính đều không có ghi nhớ.

Nếu như là Khương Daniel liền tốt.

Nếu như là Khương Daniel liền tốt. Ven đường nhìn thấy đáng yêu đồ chơi nhỏ hắn còn không nói gì thêm, Khương Daniel liền về hưng xông

Xông hỏi hắn muốn hay không mua lại. Ăn ngon cửa hàng Khương Daniel cùng hắn cùng đi, năng điểm rất nhiều loại món ăn, bởi vì Khương Đan Ni ngươi khẩu vị rất lớn. Hai người cùng một chỗ uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong nói nhỏ xem phim, xem hết còn có thể giao lưu cảm tưởng.

"A, ta vẫn là không bỏ xuống được hắn làm sao bây giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu mua máy ảnh, bắt ai chụp ai.

Vừa rời giường tổ chim đầu Lý Đại Huy, thoa mặt màng Hà Thanh Vân, làm nằm ngửa ngồi dậy Hoàng Huyền, cười ha ha Kim Tại Hoán, ngáp Lại Quan Lâm, ăn mì sợi Phác Chí Huân, xem tivi Doãn Trí Thánh, mặc đồng phục Bùi Trân Ánh, làm quái Phác Hữu Trấn...

Còn có ngủ Khương Daniel.

Từ Băng Cốc về nước, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên muốn đi trạm xe lửa chứng nhận tiếp ứng biển quảng cáo. Muốn cùng Khương Daniel cùng đi, giống hợp giếng lần kia đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel tại ngủ trên giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, được rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu rón rén ra cửa gặp tinh lực tràn đầy chính ở phòng khách tập chống đẩy - hít đất Phác Hữu Trấn. Lại điện thoại liên hệ còn không có nghỉ ngơi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ba người chuẩn bị cùng nhau đi ra ngoài.

Vừa ra cửa phát hiện máy ảnh quên mang, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng quay ngược về phòng lấy máy ảnh.

"Ca đi đâu?" Khương Daniel thanh âm buồn buồn nói.

"A." Ung Thánh Hựu quay người nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên giường, "Thật có lỗi đem ngươi đánh thức."

"Ca muốn đi đâu? Ra ngoài ăn cái gì sao? Hay là đi xem phim?"

"Không phải..." Ung Thánh Hựu đem máy ảnh cõng lên người nói, "Đi trạm xe lửa."

"Nhìn tiếp ứng sao?"

Khương Daniel nhảy xuống giường: "Ta cũng muốn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ máy ảnh chụp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Phác Hữu Trấn.

Khương Daniel biết hắn gần nhất yêu chụp ảnh. Hắn rất muốn hỏi, ca ngươi vì cái gì không chụp ta.

Bốn người tại ven đường chờ đèn tín hiệu, Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại di động thời điểm, từng Thánh Hựu đứng ở bên cạnh cho ba người chụp hình. Khương Daniel lúc ngẩng đầu lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đang loay hoay mình máy ảnh.

"Ca, ta giúp ngươi chụp một trương đi." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Tất cả đều là ngươi tại chụp, ta cũng giúp ngươi chụp một trương?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn cự tuyệt: "Tốt."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Phác Hữu Trấn đã đi xa, Ung Thánh Hựu đang dạy Khương Daniel làm sao loay hoay tướng

Cơ.

"Cứ như vậy, sau đó nhắm ngay theo cái này là được."

"Tốt, ta biết." Khương Daniel bưng máy ảnh nói, "Ca ngươi đi xa một chút.

"Tốt! Quay người đi!"

"Nghe."

Tạp tạp tạp

"Ta xem một chút chụp thế nào." Khương Daniel cúi đầu điều ra vừa mới chụp ảnh chụp. Là Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu mà nhìn xem hắn bộ dáng.

Khương Daniel không cẩn thận nhiều theo mấy lần, ảnh chụp cấp tốc vượt qua, tất cả đều là bóng lưng của hắn.

Hắn cầm máy ảnh lăng ngay tại chỗ.

"Thật có lỗi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một cái, đem máy ảnh thu về, nhanh chóng theo xóa bỏ khóa.

"Đừng xóa!" Khương Daniel bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, "Đừng xóa."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn nói: "Ta thích." "Rất thích."

Thích là một loại gì tâm tình đâu?

Nhớ tới trong lòng của hắn sẽ chua xót, không nỡ hắn khổ sở. Có mãnh liệt lòng ham chiếm hữu, nhịn không được muốn đi đụng vào hắn, nghĩ dắt tay của hắn, muốn ôm hắn

Khó được ngày nghỉ, từng Thánh Hựu bồi tiếp phụ mẫu cùng tỷ tỷ đi Nhật Bản chơi.

Đi cảnh điểm trên đường, từng Thánh Hựu cho tỷ tỷ xem tướng cơ bên trong ảnh chụp.

"Oa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật rất đẹp trai a! ! !" "Uy! Ta không đẹp trai sao?"

"Ai, Đại Huy thật thật đáng yêu a!" "Đúng vậy a!"

"Là Daniel đâu." Tỷ tỷ nhìn xem máy ảnh nói.

"Khó được Daniel ngay mặt chiếu." "A, không có đi. "Đúng vậy a, đây là cho tới bây giờ tờ thứ nhất hắn nhìn ống kính ảnh chụp." "A, có đúng không..." "Hắn..." "Ừm?" "Cái ánh mắt này, phun." "Cái gì a?" "Không có gì. Đồ ngốc."

| 10.

Hoạt động kết thúc tương đối sớm, Khương Daniel mua bia cùng móng heo. Thời tiết dần dần chuyển lạnh, trên ban công thổi tới vài miếng lá cây.

Kéo ra lon nước, mấy giọt bọt biển tung tóe trên ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu lè lưỡi đem nó liếm

Đi.

"Ca thích hạng người gì đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ cùng hắn trò chuyện lên cái đề tài này.

Cái dạng gì đây này?

Ngươi dạng này a.

"Thiện lương, thú vị, có lòng cầu tiến, dáng dấp đẹp mắt, lý giải ta." Ung Thánh Hựu uống một ngụm bia nói: "Rất nhiều đi."

"Sẽ thay đổi đi."

"Thích đồ vật sẽ thay đổi đi." Khương Daniel nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn là có ý gì. "Sẽ đi." Từng Thánh Hựu uống một ngụm rượu nói: "Thích loại vật này ai nói chuẩn đâu

"Ta cũng cảm thấy là." Khương Daniel cầm lon nước ngón tay có chút phiếm hồng, "Ca còn nhớ rõ ngươi hỏi qua ta thích hạng người gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một cái, đem còn lại bia uống một hơi cạn sạch. "Ta biết ngươi ý tứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy cúi đầu vòng qua hắn chuẩn bị rời đi ban công.

"Ca!" Khương Daniel đột nhiên từ phía sau bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có rất nhỏ run rẩy: "Thật có lỗi, cho ngươi tạo thành bối rối."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi còn thích ta sao?"

"Về sau sẽ không."

"Không thể! Bởi vì ta thích ngươi." Khương Daniel vịn Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai đem hắn quay tới mặt đối với mình, "Thánh Hựu ca, ta thích ngươi."

"Ngươi thích không thể biến." "Biến là ta." "Ta thích, xinh đẹp, ôn nhu, thú vị, nam hài tử." "Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca."

Bản đồ từ quá dàit AIchangle. com tự động tạo ra, nhưng không có nghĩa là tán thành nội dung của nó hoặc đứng trận


	127. Chapter 127

Giáng Sinh kết

* phim « cướp mộng không gian »au, « xé rách tận thế »au(chưa có xem không ảnh hưởng kịch bản lý giải)

Trong mộng mơ tới tỉnh không đến mộng, dây đỏ bên trong bị giam lỏng đỏ.

—— văn by ông già Noel mười ngày không rửa chân

【& 】

Nếu như người là chân thật, trong kính giống liền là trong mộng giống, mộng là có thể vô cùng vô tận.

Lại có lẽ, hiện thực vốn là cũng không tồn tại, là chúng ta mỗi người lập mỹ hảo ảo mộng, vô số giấc mộng giao nhau, trùng điệp, xoay tròn, giao thoa, giống dưới ánh mặt trời bọt xà phòng, sắc thái rực rỡ, lưu ly quang ảnh.

Chỉ là chúng ta hãm sâu trong đó.

Nhìn ngươi là nguyện ý dài ngủ không tỉnh, hay là mở mắt.

Quyền lựa chọn, từ đầu đến cuối tại trên tay của ngươi.

【A 】

Ai lại cưỡi kia hươu xe bay qua, quên mất ném xuống kia lễ vật cho ta.

—— trần dịch nhanh chóng «lonely Christmas »

Seoul mùa đông gió rất gấp, cùng tới gần hải dương Busan quá không giống nhau, hàn phong đìu hiu, phá tại người trên mặt giống lưỡi đao sắc bén xẹt qua, hàng cây bên đường trọc lấy chạc cây, rách nát màu xám nghiêng lệch cắm vào bầu trời.

Đây là Khương Daniel đi tới Seoul thứ một mùa đông, dù là một mực thể nóng hắn cũng có chút khó thích ứng dạng này giá rét thấu xương, đeo lên thật dày cọng lông mũ, bọc lấy thật dày khăn quàng cổ, cổ áo khóa kéo một mực kéo đến cái cằm biên giới, thậm chí dùng miệng che đậy giấu ở lớn nửa gương mặt, cho dù ngăn trở tứ ngược hàn phong, hay là ngăn không được vụn băng giống như không khí lạnh phần tử không nói lời gì thấm vào thân thể.

Đã từng giấu trong lòng nóng hổi mộng tưởng lại tới đây, khờ dại coi là cố gắng liền có thể thực hiện mộng tưởng, thế nhưng là hạ đi đông đến, hắn chờ đến công ty phá sản, chờ đến một gian chỉ phá phải chỉ có một chiếc gương luyện tập thất cùng che kín mấy tầng bên ngoài bao cũng che không nóng ổ chăn. Mới ký túc xá liền ở công ty lầu dưới trong tầng hầm ngầm, mấy ngày nay tầng hầm sát vách nhà vệ sinh ống nước đông cứng, trong túc xá một mực tràn ngập một cỗ khiến người buồn nôn mùi thối.

Khương Daniel mỗi đêm co lại trong chăn, một đôi chân cóng đến lạnh buốt, trên thân đang đắp mấy tầng áo bông giống như là một khối cục đá to lớn đặt ở ngực, lại thêm kia cỗ nồng đậm mùi thối, càng phát ra để hắn thở không nổi, nghe chung quanh các ca ca tiếng ngáy, hắn không thể ức chế nghĩ đến khi còn bé cùng mụ mụ ở cùng nhau tại nhà vệ sinh bên cạnh trốn nợ thời gian. Kia từng là hắn nhân sinh bên trong nhất là đen tối một đoạn thời gian, tại hắn hồn nhiên ngây thơ tuổi thơ thời đại lưu lại không cách nào ma diệt bóng tối, mà tình huống hiện tại, lại câu lên hắn nhất không chịu nổi kia đoạn ký ức.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có ngủ qua một cái an giấc, ngay từ đầu là cả đêm mất ngủ, nhanh đến sáng sớm thời gian mới nhàn nhạt ngủ, nặng nề mí mắt một khi quan bế, trong đầu liền tự động bắt đầu chiếu phim các loại tình tiết mộng cảnh. Nhưng là bất kể trong mộng tình cảnh như thế nào, nhân vật chính luôn luôn không đổi hai vị.

Một vị là chính hắn, một vị khác, là một cái có chút mơ hồ mặt. Có khi trong mộng vội vàng giao nhau, vừa vội gấp rút ly biệt, có khi gương mặt kia tại trước mắt mình giống như là được một tầng thuỷ tinh mờ, trước mắt lông xù một mảnh, lại có lúc giống như là vò nát đầy trời giấy mảnh, chậm rãi tiêu tán ở trước mắt.

Rất nhiều người làm xong mộng sau tại ngày thứ hai đều sẽ quên mất nhất thanh nhị sở, tiến tới lầm cho là mình từ chưa bao giờ làm mộng; cũng có người nhớ phải tự mình từng nằm mơ, nhưng liên quan tới mộng ký ức luôn luôn đứt quãng, lẻ tẻ mảnh vỡ góp không thành hoàn chỉnh tình cảnh. Khương Daniel thuộc về loại thứ hai, mà thật sâu cấy ghép đầu óc hắn mỗi một cái mảnh vỡ, luôn luôn có một trương thon gầy bên mặt, đao đục sắc bén, rủ xuống lông mi quét xuống mảng lớn bóng tối, bóng tối phía dưới là ba viên màu đen tinh tinh.

Gò má của hắn rơi Ngân Hà bên trong đều chưa từng có mỹ lệ chòm sao.

Cái kia hình tam giác chòm sao giống như là một khối bàn ủi, hằn sâu ở Khương Daniel trái tim, ấn xuống đi tư ầm ầm bốc hơi nóng, trong khoảnh khắc liền vò tiến huyết nhục linh hồn.

Lễ Giáng Sinh ngày này, MMO luyện tập môn sinh sớm kết thúc luyện tập, bất quá bởi vì mùa đông Dạ tổng là tới sớm, mấy cái nam hài hò hét ầm ĩ đi ra tầng hầm, thế giới bên ngoài đã đèn hoa mới lên. Một trận gió lạnh thổi qua, Khương Daniel rụt cổ một cái, mới ý thức tới mình quên mang khăn quàng cổ, từ Doãn Trí Thánh trong tay đoạt lấy chìa khoá liền chạy ngược về, một bên chạy một bên hướng phía các ca ca hô: "Các ngươi đi trước, ta trở về cầm khăn quàng cổ, đến lúc đó chúng ta lại hiệp."

Khương Daniel lề mà lề mề ra, vì phù hợp không khí ngày lễ còn chuyên môn đổi một kiện màu đỏ áo lông, cả người che phủ cực kỳ chặt chẽ, đèn hoa mới lên, trên đường cái đèn xe hội tụ thành một đầu màu vàng ấm sông tại trong màn đêm lẳng lặng chảy xuôi. Cách công ty hai cái giao lộ địa phương xa chính là phồn hoa thương nghiệp đường phố, Khương Daniel cúi đầu một bên chơi điện thoại, một bên nện bước thật to bước chân, chỉ chốc lát sau liền đến nơi này.

Chính gặp ngày lễ, thông hướng quảng trường trên đường dựng lên từng chuỗi màu vàng ấm ngọn đèn nhỏ, đèn xuyên xoay quanh ở giữa không trung, phảng phất ban đêm đan dệt ra một cái óng ánh ảo mộng. Điện thoại di động trong túi đột nhiên vang lên, Khương Daniel ấn nút tiếp nghe về sau, tan vào trong đám người. Đám người chen chen ồn ào, Khương Daniel cau mày nghe điện thoại một bên khác Doãn Trí Thánh mơ mơ màng màng miêu tả phòng ăn vị trí, ven đường tiểu phiến tiếng rao hàng không dứt bên tai, các loại quà vặt mùi thơm hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, nghe được lâu để người có chút buồn nôn. Phía trước cách đó không xa có một cái đầu bên trên mang theo con nai băng tóc nam nhân, ngay tại cho đi ngang qua người chào hàng lấy thứ gì, Khương Daniel bản năng muốn tránh, bất đắc dĩ đám người quá mức chen chúc, vẫn là đem hắn trực tiếp đẩy hướng nam nhân kia trước mắt.

Nam người thật giống như vừa đưa tiễn trước một người, thân eo có chút cúi xuống đi, còn chưa kịp ngẩng đầu lên, liền đụng vào mềm hồ hồ áo lông bên trên, thời tiết quá lạnh, áo lông lạnh giống là một khối lâu đông miếng băng mỏng, nam nhân ngẩng đầu lên, băng tóc bị đâm đến nghiêng về một bên. Đỉnh đầu đèn xuyên giống như là ấm áp tinh hà cùng nhau rơi vào cặp kia thất kinh trong mắt, Khương Daniel cũng mộng, lớn giang hai cánh tay biểu hiện ra mình vô tội, trong ống nghe lờ mờ truyền đến Doãn Trí Thánh lo lắng "Uy?" tiếng la, đám người còn tại đi lên phía trước, nam người vẫn không thể nào triệt để đứng vững thân thể, nửa khom người, mặc cho Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ "Ôm" mình đi lên phía trước.

Ngay tại cái này chen chúc biển người bên trong, Khương Daniel nguyên bản hơi nhíu lông mày chăm chú vặn lại với nhau, mượn trong ngực nam nhân có chút hất lên gương mặt, hắn thấy rõ kia số mệnh đồng dạng khắc vào mình mỗi một giấc mơ bên trong đồ đằng. Khương Daniel đại não luôn luôn đơn giản thuần túy, đối với một chút hắn nghĩ mãi mà không rõ sự tình, hắn liền lựa chọn từ bỏ không đi suy nghĩ. Cho đến giờ phút này, cái kia tại mình trong mộng cảnh trăm ngàn lần xuất hiện nam nhân, hí kịch hóa xuất hiện tại trước mắt mình lúc, hắn mới muốn đối với mình một mực lựa chọn sơ sót vấn đề có một cái giải đáp.

Mơ tới ngọn nguồn là như thế nào tồn tại? Vì cái gì trong mộng sẽ thấy mình chưa bao giờ thấy qua người?

Mà người này giờ phút này lại chân thật như vậy xuất hiện tại trong ngực của mình.

Chân thực đến hô hấp của hắn liền phun tại Khương Daniel cằm sừng, ấm áp, ẩm ướt, giống như là mùa xuân chỗ nước cạn non mịn cây rong, chậm rãi gảy mặt nước.

Khương Daniel bị cái này cây rong trêu chọc đến có chút váng đầu hồ hồ, hắn liếm môi một cái, đem trong ngực đầu người đụng lên lệch ra băng tóc phù chính, sau đó mới vội vàng thoát đi kia nóng rực ánh mắt.

Thẳng đến về sau, Khương Daniel mới nghĩ rõ ràng vì cái gì khi đó cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống cây rong.

Ngày đó tại hắn người trong ngực, ánh mắt ẩm ướt phải tựa như là vừa trong nước mới vớt ra cây rong, thu liễm không xương mềm mại cành lá, đem mình tụ thành nho nhỏ một đoàn, cả người liền như thế đột nhiên ra hiện tại trước mắt của hắn.

Cây rong bên trên giọt cuối cùng nước tại Khương Daniel khóe mắt nhỏ xuống, sau đó lại vô tội hỏi hắn:

"Có thể quét mã thêm cái Wechat sao?"

Mang theo con nai băng tóc nam nhân từ trong túi thuần thục móc ra một trương mã hai chiều ảnh chụp giơ lên Khương Daniel trước mặt, hắn nhìn xem màu đỏ áo lông nam hài giữa lông mày nếp uốn ngưng kết một chút, một giây sau lại giãn ra, ngay sau đó nhấp mở bờ môi, lộ ra hai viên nho nhỏ thỏ răng, bạch khí từ môi của hắn bên cạnh chạy đến, cùng mình bên miệng bạch khí hỗn cùng một chỗ biến mất trong không khí.

Hai người cuối cùng từ tại trên con đường kia ép ra ngoài, đến một cái hơi rộng rãi chút góc nhỏ, Khương Daniel mới nhớ tới mình còn tại cùng Doãn Trí Thánh gọi điện thoại, đưa di động cầm gần xem xét, mới phát hiện bên kia đã treo. Hắn lại nở nụ cười, Khương Daniel rất thích cười, vui vẻ thời điểm sẽ cười, không vui thời điểm cũng sẽ cười, hắn một cười lên liền lộ ra giống một vũng trong suốt bạch thủy, vĩnh viễn sẽ không rơi tro, vĩnh viễn sẽ không chảy đến bẩn thỉu trong khe nước.

Nam nhân còn giơ kia mã hai chiều đợi chờ mình quét quét qua, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian mở ra Wechat giao diện, thêm hảo hữu sau đem màn hình cho hắn nhìn thoáng qua muốn đi, lại bị nam nhân kéo tay cổ tay.

"Thêm hảo hữu sau khi thành công ta đưa ngươi cái lễ vật, " nam nhân vừa nói, một bên mở ra ba lô của mình, Khương Daniel thuận nhìn sang, nhìn thấy nhét tràn đầy dây đỏ, vừa định khoát khoát tay nói "Tiện tay mà thôi, không cần", lại vừa vặn bị nam nhân lần nữa bắt lấy thủ đoạn.

"Mỗi người đều có, đây là một cái chính ta thiết kế chiếc nhẫn, " nam nhân vừa nói, một bên đem chiếc nhẫn xuyên thấu dây đỏ bên trong, sau đó đem dây đỏ hệ đến Khương Daniel trên cổ tay, đánh lên một cái kết, "Ta tin tưởng nó sẽ mang cho ngươi đến hảo vận."

"Chúc ngươi lễ Giáng Sinh vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel muốn nói chút gì, trong tay điện thoại đột nhiên lại vang lên, mang theo con nai băng tóc nam nhân thấy thế ngoắc ngoắc vành môi, hướng phía hắn phất phất tay, tan vào trong đám người.

Chộp vào trong lòng bàn tay điện thoại còn tại kịch liệt chấn động, mà người kia bóng lưng lại giống như là đột nhiên biến mất, Khương Daniel rủ xuống con mắt, trên cổ tay dây đỏ nhắc nhở hắn.

Lần này, không phải là mộng.

Ông già Noel nguyên lai không có màu trắng râu ria, cũng không phải cưỡi hươu xe phái tặng quà. Khương Daniel không biết người khác ông già Noel hình dạng thế nào, hắn chỉ biết thuộc về mình ông già Noel, gương mặt in chòm sao, trong mắt vò tiến tinh hà.

Tại lễ Giáng Sinh ngày này, tại cổ tay của hắn dùng một cây dây đỏ, cho hai người đã khóa lại.

Điện thoại bởi vì thời gian quá dài không tiếp mà tự động cúp máy, trên màn hình điện thoại di động bắn ra đến hai cái tin.

Một đầu là miss call: Trí Thánh ca.

Một cái khác đầu là Wechat tin tức: Ngươi tốt, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu.

. . .

Có chút chen chúc quán bán hàng bên trong bị nóng hổi hơi nước lấp đầy, ở đây tràn đầy chúc mừng vui vẻ thời gian người trẻ tuổi, rượu trắng chén va chạm nhau khuấy động ra thanh thúy thanh vang, làm bận bịu bên trong, Khương Daniel nhìn như rất hiểu chuyện cầm thịt nướng kẹp lật qua lật lại thịt nướng, kỳ thật suy nghĩ sớm cũng không biết bay tới nơi đâu, thẳng đến Doãn Trí Thánh nghe được một trận vị khét, lớn tiếng kêu tên của hắn, hắn mới mơ hồ ánh mắt nhìn về phía lò nướng, trên miếng sắt thịt tất cả đều đen sì, hiển nhiên không có cách nào ăn.

"Daniel a, hôm nay chuyện gì xảy ra, thịt nướng còn không yên lòng?"

Khương Daniel trái ngược bình thường nhìn thấy thịt nướng liền hận không thể nước bọt chảy xuống tư thế, một mực không yên lòng, vừa mới mọi người cùng nhau nâng chén lúc uống rượu hắn cũng không có nghe được, hay là Doãn Trí Thánh nhắc nhở hắn mới chậm rãi giơ ly lên.

"Ây. . . A. . . Có thể là bởi vì gần nhất ban đêm ngủ không được đi", Khương Daniel có chút ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu lông, nhìn xem Doãn Trí Thánh cầm qua trong tay mình cái kẹp đem trên lò nướng đen như than khối đồng dạng thịt kẹp xuống tới, hắn cũng không thể nói mình tại bởi vì vừa mới trên đường gặp phải một cái mở rộng nick Wechat nam nhân thất thần đi.

"A, là không phải là bởi vì gần nhất chuyển ký túc xá, ngươi ngủ không quen a?"

"Có thể là đi, ta gần nhất ban đêm một mực ngủ không được, thật vất vả ngủ sẽ còn một mực nằm mơ, ta cũng không biết là chuyện gì xảy ra. . ." Khương Daniel thấy các ca ca đều tin mình thuận miệng nói lý do, liền dứt khoát thuận nói ra, "Chính là thường xuyên sẽ làm loại kia giống trong phim ảnh đồng dạng mộng, rất không thực tế. . ."

Doãn Trí Thánh đem mới thịt từng khối từng khối trải lên đi, trên lò nướng phát ra tư ầm ầm thanh âm, "Ngươi đều nói là mộng nha, khẳng định phải cùng hiện thực không giống."

"Bất quá Daniel a, ngươi gần nhất xác thực cảm giác trạng thái không tốt lắm, mắt quầng thâm cũng thật nặng, ta trước mấy ngày liền phát hiện, một mực không có tìm tới cơ hội hỏi ngươi. . ." Một cái khác ca ca cũng mở miệng, hiện tại ký túc xá vốn là điều kiện không tốt, nếu như đệ đệ bởi vì dạng này mà nghỉ ngơi không tốt, bọn hắn cũng rất lo lắng.

"Ta không có việc gì, ngược lại là gần nhất để ta biết, nguyên lai một ngày chỉ ngủ hai đến ba giờ thời gian cũng là đủ", Khương Daniel cầm từ bản thân đũa giúp Doãn Trí Thánh lật qua lật lại thịt nướng, thịt nhan sắc dần dần ít đi, phía trên toát ra sáng sáng bóng loáng, hắn nhịn không được hít hít nước bọt.

"Chỉ ngủ hai đến ba giờ thời gian không được, ta biết một cái ca, hắn là học tâm lý, hắn chính là chuyên môn nghiên cứu mộng, ta cho ngươi hắn Wechat, nếu như ngươi có vấn đề gì có thể hỏi hắn, " Doãn Trí Thánh buông xuống thịt nướng kẹp, lấy điện thoại di động ra cho Khương Daniel gửi đi một cái người liên hệ.

Khương Daniel đặt lên bàn màn hình điện thoại di động phát sáng lên:

Trí Thánh ca hướng ngươi đề cử người liên hệ: Lý Thái Dũng.

"Thái dũng là 90 năm, ngươi phải để người ta ca, hắn phòng khám bệnh cuối tuần người tương đối nhiều, nếu như ngươi muốn đi qua, tận lực thứ hai đến thứ sáu đi."

"Tốt, vậy ta có thời gian rảnh đi qua nhìn một chút."

"Không rảnh cũng muốn đi qua, chúng ta đem đến ký túc xá mới đều gần một tháng, ngươi Thiên Thiên ngủ không ngon đã rất nghiêm trọng, ngày mai liền đi đi, ta đem ngươi đưa qua, các ngươi tâm sự."

Doãn Trí Thánh để điện thoại di động xuống, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel vệ ống tay áo tử bị bắn lên mấy khỏa dầu điểm, dứt khoát giúp hắn đem tay áo cuốn lại, thế nhưng là chỉ lật một vòng, Khương Daniel liền co lại cổ tay thu hồi lật thịt tay.

"Làm gì a, ngươi ống tay áo tất cả đều là thịt nướng tràn ra đến dầu." Doãn Trí Thánh nắm qua Khương Daniel tay, Khương Daniel còn muốn tránh, hắn cũng có chút gấp, trực tiếp đem hắn vệ ống tay áo tử lột đi lên. Khương Daniel bị bắt lại thủ đoạn run một cái, một cây buộc lên nơ con bướm dây đỏ lộ ra, phía trên treo vòng tròn rung động hai lần, tại màu vàng ấm quang cùng mờ mịt tứ tán bạch khí bên trong lộ ra sáng.

"Đây là cái gì a?"

"Không có gì, vừa mới ta đang trên đường tới có người gọi ta quét mã tặng cho ta." Khương Daniel nghĩ đến nam nhân kia tinh xảo mặt, lại là một trận không cầm được cuồng loạn nhịp tim. Mới tình cảnh quá đẹp, vô luận là đầy trời ấm ngọn đèn vàng, hay là rộn ràng đám người, cũng không sánh bằng người kia trong ngực mình lúc rung động lông mi.

"U, quét cái gì mã còn có thể đưa chiếc nhẫn a? Cho ta xem một chút" các ca ca cười vang lấy muốn nhìn, Doãn Trí Thánh đưa tay đi đoạt, Khương Daniel trên cổ tay dây đỏ đột nhiên mở chấm dứt, chiếc nhẫn thuận dây đỏ chậm rãi hạ xuống, thẳng đến ngã xuống đất, đạn hai lần, lại lăn ra ngoài thật xa.

Khương Daniel cúi người nhặt lên, mới phát hiện đây không phải là một cái bình thường hình dạng vòng tròn, cái kia tiểu Viên vòng tại các ca ca trong tay dạo qua một vòng, cuối cùng lại bình ổn nằm tại bàn tay của mình tâm. Khương Daniel dùng cây kia dây đỏ xuyên qua chiếc nhẫn, cuối cùng bản bản chính chính bỏ vào trước ngực trong túi.

Giống như là muốn phong tồn một viên vĩnh cửu khiêu động tâm.

Một bữa cơm ăn không sai biệt lắm, tất cả mọi người bắt đầu không hẹn mà cùng cầm lấy điện thoại di động. Khương Daniel mở ra khóa bình phong, màn hình điện thoại di động còn dừng lại tại vừa mới mình quét mã thành công giao diện, là nam nhân kia danh thiếp:

Một bữa cơm công phu, nam đầu người giống đã đổi cái mới, chính là hai người vừa mới gặp nhau con đường kia, trên trời đèn xuyên giống bày ra ra tinh tinh làm chăn lông, gác ở đám người trên không, lại giống là một đầu rơi xuống nhân gian Ngân Hà. Người kia đứng tại người bầy trung ương, lưu lại một cái ba phần tư bóng lưng, cùng một trương sắp dung nhập người sau lưng bầy bên mặt. Ấn mở hình lớn vẫn còn có chút mơ hồ, nhưng là không quan hệ, mới thông nhưng giao hội, Khương Daniel đã đem hắn hình dáng thật sâu khắc vào trong lòng.

Điểm tiến bằng hữu của hắn vòng, bằng hữu vẻn vẹn biểu hiện ra gần nhất ba ngày vòng bằng hữu, trống rỗng, chỉ có một đầu kí tên:

Ta liền đem ta mộng trải ra dưới chân của ngươi,

Nhẹ nhàng giẫm, bởi vì ngươi giẫm lên ta mộng.

Ung. . . Thánh. . . Hựu. . .

Khương Daniel mặc niệm lấy cái tên này, một lần lại một lần, giống như là một cây sắt đục không ngừng mà va chạm, ma sát, thẳng đến tại vận mệnh Tam Sinh Thạch phía trên thật sâu khắc xuống thứ gì.

. . .

"Mất ngủ lại nhiều mộng tình huống có chừng bao lâu rồi?"

Đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất đối mặt bác sĩ tâm lý, Lý Thái Dũng nhìn hắn chằm chằm con mắt quá mức thâm thúy, để hắn từ đầu đến cuối có một loại bị dò xét khẩn trương cảm giác, rõ ràng không có làm gì sai, lại tự dưng cảm thấy chột dạ: "Có hơn một tháng đi."

"Đại khái đều làm một thứ gì dạng mộng?" Lý Thái Dũng vừa nói, một bên tại mình sách bên trên ghi chép.

"Đại bộ phận đều là một chút vụn vặt đoạn ngắn, có đôi khi ta mơ tới mình giống trong phim ảnh như thế mặc vài thập niên trước quần áo, tham gia tiệc rượu, lại có lúc đợi ta tại giết người. . . Cụ thể đã không nhớ rõ lắm" Khương Daniel cau mày, hai tay mười ngón giao nhau đặt lên bàn, tay phải ngón tay cái một mực róc thịt cọ lấy tay trái hổ khẩu vị trí.

Lý Thái Dũng con mắt giảo hoạt nhíu lại, "Không muốn ý đồ đối ta giấu diếm cái gì, ngươi hẳn phải biết chúng ta học tâm lý học, rất biết thời gian thực phân tích một người hơi biểu lộ cùng động tác. . . Tỉ như nói ngươi vừa mới ngón tay động tác liền đã bán ngươi "

Khương Daniel rốt cuộc biết tự cho là cao minh trò vặt tại Lý Thái Dũng trước mặt đến cỡ nào ngu xuẩn buồn cười, hắn giống như là bấp bênh bên trong khẽ cong thuyền con, như muốn bồn mưa to bên trong không cách nào che giấu mình, liền đành phải ngẩng đầu lên tiếp nhận nước mưa tẩy lễ. Mở rộng cửa lòng, có lẽ hắn thật có thể trợ giúp mình giải khai tâm kết.

"Thái Dũng ca, ngươi tin tưởng mộng sẽ biểu hiện ra một người kiếp trước kiếp này sao?"

"Ta trước đó trong mộng vẫn luôn sẽ xuất hiện một cái nam nhân, nhưng là trước mấy ngày ta tại hằng long quảng trường đụng phải một cái cùng ta trong mộng dáng dấp giống nhau như đúc nam nhân. . ."

"Ngươi đối với hắn cảm thấy rất hứng thú sao?" Lý Thái Dũng hiển nhiên mỗi lần đều có thể nói trúng tim đen, lần này ngược lại là cùng hắn chuyên nghiệp tố dưỡng không có gì liên quan, bởi vì Khương Daniel tại nâng lên nam nhân này thời điểm trong mắt bắn ra đến quang mang, thực tế là quá mức phức tạp.

Sáng rực sáng tỏ, lại ôn nhu dị thường.

Có lẽ là so cảm thấy hứng thú tiến thêm một bước tình cảm, là một loại phức tạp mà mâu thuẫn tình cảm, một loại bức thiết khát vọng tìm tòi, khát vọng tiếp cận, thậm chí chiếm làm của riêng lực lượng.

"Ta cảm thấy, ta giống như có chút thích hắn."

Nhảy nhót ngòi bút tại sách bên trên vạch ra một đạo thật dài nghiêng tuyến, xấu xí vắt ngang tại nguyên bản bút tích tinh tế kia một tờ.

"Daniel, có lẽ, ta có thể tiến vào giấc mơ của ngươi sao? Cũng chính là mọi người thường nói thôi miên. . ." Lý Thái Dũng không thể không thừa nhận hắn đối Khương Daniel mộng cảnh cũng sinh ra đồng dạng hiếu kì.

Khương Daniel bản năng muốn cự tuyệt, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm vẫn như cũ là bí ẩn, hắn muốn độc nhất vô nhị trân tàng chỉ thuộc về mình bảo tàng, nhưng là hắn lại vội vàng muốn để lộ đáp án, hiển nhiên chỉ dựa vào hắn một lực lượng cá nhân là còn thiếu rất nhiều. Hắn do dự chạy không ánh mắt, từ hắn tiến đến một khắc này đảo ngược tới đồng hồ cát giờ phút này sắp chảy tới cuối cùng, nếu như đồng hồ cát bên trong cát có thể dừng lại, thời gian này có thể hay không đình chỉ, trên thế giới này hết thảy có thể hay không ở trong nháy mắt đó tiến vào vĩnh hằng.

Tại một tích tắc kia vĩnh hằng bên trong, có lẽ hắn sẽ tại một cái khác thời không, có được nam nhân kia, sau đó tại dưới trời sao tùy ý hôn.

Thế giới tại hắn cùng người yêu hôn sâu bên trong bị khóa tiến vĩnh hằng.

Không hề nghi ngờ, Khương Daniel muốn một đáp án.

Đồng hồ cát bên trong một viên cuối cùng hạt cát chậm rãi rơi xuống, Khương Daniel trong mắt tan rã quang mang dần dần tập trung, hắn đem trên bàn đồng hồ cát lần nữa xoay chuyển, "Ta có thể."

Lý Thái Dũng ra hiệu Khương Daniel ngồi vào phòng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong một cái ghế nằm, chậm rãi kéo màn cửa, ngăn cách chạng vạng tối vừa vặn ánh nắng."Rất nhiều bệnh nhân tại tiếp nhận thôi miên liệu pháp về sau, khó mà phân rõ hiện thực cùng mộng cảnh, ngược lại sẽ tăng thêm tâm lý vấn đề."

"Vì phòng ngừa loại tình huống này xuất hiện, chúng ta chọn một cái có thể tùy thân mang theo vật nhỏ, phán đoán chính ngươi là thân ở mộng cảnh hay là hiện thực, " Lý Thái Dũng từ trong túi móc ra một cái tiểu nhân đồng hồ cát mặt dây chuyền, tại Khương Daniel trước mắt lắc hai lần: "Đây chính là ta dùng để phân biệt mộng cảnh cùng hiện thực công cụ, tại trong hiện thực, đồng hồ cát lại bởi vì tác dụng của trọng lực từ chỗ cao rơi xuống, mà ở trong giấc mộng, ta cái này đồng hồ cát bên trong hạt cát sẽ đứng im bất động."

"Ngươi trên người bây giờ có cái gì đồ chơi nhỏ sao? Nếu như không có, ta cái này có thể cho ngươi mượn dùng."

Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng móc lên y phục của mình túi, ở trước ngực trong túi tìm được ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu cho chiếc nhẫn của mình cùng dây đỏ: "Cái này có thể chứ?"

Lý Thái Dũng nhận lấy tường tận xem xét một trận, hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo: "Đây là Mobius vòng a. . ."

Hắn đem chiếc nhẫn xuyên thấu dây đỏ, tại cuối cùng hệ một cái kết, đem chiếc nhẫn một mực trói chặt, sau đó buông xuống, chiếc nhẫn buộc dây đỏ từ trong tay của hắn tuột xuống, một chỗ khác một mực nắm ở trong tay của hắn: "Nếu như ngươi là ở trong mơ, ngươi đem chiếc nhẫn từ dây đỏ bên trên mặc xuống dưới, nó sẽ tự mình tại cuối cùng đánh thành một cái bế tắc, mà tại trong hiện thực, thì sẽ bởi vì tác dụng của trọng lực ngã rơi xuống đất. Ngươi có thể dùng phương pháp như vậy phán đoán mình có phải là ở trong giấc mộng."

Lý Thái Dũng đem tuyến từ trên mặt nhẫn giải khai, sau đó thả lại Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay:

"Đây là hắn đưa chiếc nhẫn của ngươi sao?"

Khương Daniel mặc dù hay là sẽ khiếp sợ, nhưng đã so vừa mới trấn định nhiều, bác sĩ tâm lý không chỉ so với thường nhân mẫn cảm tinh tế, giác quan thứ sáu cũng so với bình thường người muốn cao hơn nhiều, lại thêm sẽ phân tích người khác hơi biểu lộ cùng động tác dáng vẻ, có thể lập tức đoán được chiếc nhẫn lai lịch cũng không khó khăn.

Hắn gật gật đầu, đem trong lòng bàn tay chiếc nhẫn nắm càng chặt hơn, thẳng đến lòng bàn tay rõ ràng truyền đến một trận cùn đau nhức, hắn cũng không có dừng lại dùng sức tay, chỉ có đau đớn mới có thể để cho hắn cảm thấy chân thực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn đều là thật sự tồn tại, không phải tại hư giả trong mộng cảnh.

"Chuẩn bị xong chưa, chúng ta tùy thời có thể bắt đầu. . . Ngươi không nên quên ta là theo biểu thu lệ phí, mặc dù hôm nay lần thứ nhất ta đưa ngươi miễn phí thể nghiệm, nhưng thời gian của ta hay là rất quý giá." Lý Thái Dũng cố gắng muốn để bầu không khí trở nên nhẹ lỏng một ít, bởi vì hắn phát hiện Khương Daniel rất là khẩn trương.

Trên ghế nằm Khương Daniel tận lực buông lỏng mình cứng ngắc cột sống, để cho mình cả người đều xụi lơ ở bên trong, sau đó nhẹ gật đầu.

"Hiện đang nhìn chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt này, tưởng tượng một chút ngươi tại một mảnh không người bãi biển, biển gió thật to rất gấp, ngươi chậm rãi đi hướng bên bờ biển. . ."

Đồng hồ bỏ túi giống đồng hồ quả lắc đồng dạng chậm chạp bãi động, Khương Daniel con mắt theo đồng hồ bỏ túi bay tới bay lui, tại Lý Thái Dũng thả nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp thanh âm bên trong, ý thức chậm rãi mơ hồ, mí mắt dần dần nặng nề.

"Ngươi đến bên bờ, sau đó ngươi nhảy xuống. . ."

Lý Thái Dũng đột nhiên thu hồi đồng hồ bỏ túi, búng tay một cái.

Khương Daniel nặng nề mí mắt rốt cục quan bế.

Một trận chưa từng có ngạt thở cảm giác đem hắn vây quanh.

Bởi vì hắn ngay tại biển sâu, rơi xuống, rơi xuống, giống như là thẳng muốn ngã xuống vũ trụ cuối cùng, mãi cho đến linh hồn của hắn vỡ vụn.

【B 】

Bạch như đường trắng lầm ném hồng trần thế tục.

—— trần dịch nhanh chóng « hoa hồng trắng »

Khương Daniel không phải lần đầu tiên lên lớp len lén liếc cái kia mới chuyển học được đồng học, lại là lần đầu tiên bị cái kia thụ mình nhìn chăm chú nam hài về nhìn sang.

Không giống tất cả tiểu thuyết thanh xuân bên trong viết như thế, Khương Daniel không có cảm nhận được một loại vô số điện tử ở trong cơ thể mình lưu thoán cảm giác, cũng không có nóng mặt cảm giác của nhịp tim, ngược lại là có chút hé môi, giống một con cá đồng dạng hấp thu mảnh mỏng dưỡng khí.

Trong chớp nhoáng này, hắn cảm giác phải có một loại bị cái gì ngăn chặn ngực ngạt thở cảm giác, liền hô hấp đều biến phải cẩn thận, sợ mình trên mặt một cái nhỏ biểu lộ sẽ bị cái kia nam hài nhìn ra manh mối gì.

Lòng thích cái đẹp, mọi người đều có.

Từ cái này xinh đẹp nam hài theo sát lấy chủ nhiệm lớp bước chân đi vào phòng học nháy mắt kia, Khương Daniel duỗi cổ từ thật dày sách giáo khoa đằng sau trương trông đi qua nháy mắt, hắn liền đã trải nghiệm qua loại kia nhỏ bé dòng điện từ đỉnh đầu nhảy lên đến bàn chân, lại trở lại đỉnh đầu, vừa đi vừa về lặp đi lặp lại, đem Khương Daniel bản cũng bởi vì ngủ gật mà chóng mặt đầu làm cho càng thêm giống một đoàn tương hồ.

Nam hài mặc một bộ áo sơ mi trắng, đứng tại bục giảng trước giống như là một con vừa tới tân chủ nhân trong nhà mèo con, thận trọng, đề phòng, xinh đẹp con mắt bồng bềnh thấm thoát, một đôi tay cõng đến sau lưng, quy củ giống như là nhà trẻ chờ đợi ngợi khen tiểu bằng hữu.

Nam hài là một gốc không có cây cây rong, trong mắt còn hiện ra mặn mặn hơi ẩm.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Nam hài được an bài tại Khương Daniel nghiêng phía trước ba hàng vị trí cạnh cửa sổ, mỗi ngày sáng sớm tia nắng đầu tiên giống như là bày vẫy trên mặt biển nhung thảm, đóng ở trên người hắn, chạng vạng tối cuối cùng một vòng tà dương cũng tại gò má của hắn đánh xuống không muốn xa rời ánh sáng nhạt. Từ ngày đó về sau, Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đi học nhật trình liền không còn là nghe giảng bài, làm bài tập, mà là:

Nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Giống như là trong biển một khối đá ngầm, chỗ sâu sâu biển lớn màu xanh lam, còn vẫn như cũ thâm tình ngắm nhìn mảnh này biển.

Ngây thơ ngây ngô thích tựa như là trong biển mỗi một giọt, ngưng kết hội tụ thành một mảnh nhìn không thấy bờ biển.

Mỗi ngày Khương Daniel đem có chút hài nhi mập mặt ép ở trên bàn, con mắt xuyên thấu qua sách giáo khoa khe hở len lén nhìn xem cái bóng lưng kia, áo sơ mi trắng tại Ung Thánh Hựu vai tuyến bên trên lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, khi thì nằm xuống làm bài, khi thì dùng tay chống đỡ cái cằm nghe lão sư giảng đề, áo sơ mi trắng nếp uốn giống như là trên đại dương bao la sôi trào bọt nước, lúc quyển lúc thư, mang theo Khương Daniel bí mật tâm sự nổi lên nếp uốn.

Sóng biển đập đá ngầm, đá ngầm cam nguyện tại ngày qua ngày triều tịch tác dụng bên trong, hóa thành nhỏ bé đất cát, tan vào trong biển.

8, thập kỷ 90 Nam Bắc Triêu Tiên, thế cục khẩn trương, chiến tranh hết sức căng thẳng, chỉ kém một viên dẫn đốt dây dẫn nổ hoả tinh tử. Tại dạng này niên đại bên trong, Khương Daniel làm phó tổng thống Khương Thành Huân con riêng, vừa ra đời chính là cái sai lầm, bị thủ đoạn độc ác phụ thân nhẫn tâm giao cho trong nhà quản gia nuôi dưỡng. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, không có ai biết thân phận chân thật của hắn, hắn cũng vẫn cho là mình là một cái bị phụ mẫu vứt bỏ cô nhi, thẳng đến hảo tâm quản gia thúc thúc thu dưỡng hắn. Hắn một mực cẩn thận chặt chẽ sống trên thế giới này, từ nhỏ là không tranh không đoạt tính cách, có thể bị cha mẹ ruột tuỳ tiện vứt bỏ hắn, cũng từ không quá phận yêu cầu xa vời thứ gì.

Cho nên tại mình nhìn như ánh nắng ngây thơ, kì thực kiềm chế đen tối trong đời, đột nhiên đến một mảnh ấm áp biển cả, trên biển còn có mỹ lệ ánh rạng đông, hắn nhịn không được mình muốn đến gần tâm tình, nhưng lại một mực nhát gan lấy không dám tiến lên một bước.

Hắn từ không cảm thấy mình xứng với mảnh này tĩnh mịch mỹ hảo biển.

Thế nhưng là hắn quên, nước biển có thủy triều lên xuống, xoay tròn bọt nước cũng sẽ chủ động truy đuổi đá ngầm cùng bờ biển.

Tới gần đầu hạ, sắc trời tham luyến ban ngày càng ngày càng dài, cành lá um tùm ngô đồng nhan sắc cũng biến thành càng thêm nồng lục. Ngày này, lớp học lưu lại trực nhật sinh vừa lúc là hai người bọn họ, Khương Daniel đầy cõi lòng tâm sự đem ghế để lên bàn, hai người từ phòng học hai cái góc đối chỗ từng bước từng bước bày ra, đi đến ở giữa thời điểm, hai cánh tay đồng thời bắt lấy phòng học trung ương cái ghế kia trên đùi.

Khương Daniel thời khắc này nhịp tim kịch liệt giống là chấn lôi, sợ bị người trước mắt nghe được mình bí ẩn tâm sự, hắn giờ phút này đại não hoàn toàn quay xong, chỉ là duy trì lấy động tác kia, không nhúc nhích. Hắn trơ mắt nhìn chân ghế bên trên một cái tay khác hướng mình xê dịch tới, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra mình tay, sau đó cầm lấy kia cái ghế, "đông" phải một tiếng để lên bàn.

Bàn động giống như là một mặt trống, lại giống là Khương Daniel trái tim, tại chạng vạng tối trong phòng học phát ra một tiếng trầm muộn không hưởng.

Khương Daniel tay còn không có khôi phục tri giác, vừa mới bị Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào qua địa phương giống như là bị tự dưng thả một mồi lửa, thiêu đến nóng hổi, từ đầu ngón tay một đường nhảy lên tới gương mặt của hắn, dựng dục ra một đoàn ý vị không rõ ửng đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến vệ sinh sừng cầm cái chổi, cầm tới sau quay đầu nhìn còn tại nguyên chỗ ngây người Khương Daniel, cảm thấy nam hài này thực tế có chút đáng yêu, khuôn mặt nhỏ thịt thịt, cái cằm nhọn, khuôn mặt đỏ đỏ, vụng trộm cười lại không dám quá làm càn, nhưng vẫn là giấu không được lộ ra ngoài hai cái răng cửa. Hắn hướng nam hài phất phất tay, nam hài biểu lộ một nháy mắt trở nên nghiêm túc, cong cong đậu đậu mắt còn sáng lóng lánh mang theo cười.

Thế là, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười, ở dưới ánh tà dương trong phòng học, hai cái mặc áo sơ mi trắng nam hài không nói lời nào, chỉ là nhìn đối phương cười.

Cười cười, mặt liền đều đỏ, nhịp tim cũng đều loạn.

Trên đường trở về, hai người đem xe đạp đạp thật nhanh, giống như là muốn tan vào mình áo sơ mi trắng lần sau cơn gió nổi lên bên trong.

Ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn học nhiều một viên thấu đỏ quả táo, Khương Daniel trên bàn học nhiều một túi đủ mọi màu sắc gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm.

Nước biển là mặn, quả táo là đỏ, kẹo mềm là ngọt.

Cuối cùng của cuối cùng, ngươi là của ta.

. . .

Về sau, hai người thiếu niên nắm bắt đối phương mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng tay, tại huyên náo chợ đêm chơi đùa, đi ngang qua một cái bán giá rẻ tiểu sức phẩm hàng vỉa hè, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống nhìn rất lâu, cuối cùng lại một đống chiếc nhẫn bên trong chọn một cái có chút vặn ba giản lược chiếc nhẫn.

"Không biết có thể hay không phai màu, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến có chút xấu hổ, mua được kia chiếc nhẫn về sau, hắn một mực chăm chú nắm ở trong lòng bàn tay, hai người đi ra một đoạn đường về sau, chợ đêm bị bỏ lại đằng sau có một khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu một người đi ra ngoài xa mấy bước, không có chút nào phát hiện Khương Daniel đã sớm dừng bước.

"Thánh Hựu!"

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, mới nhìn đến Khương Daniel đứng ở sau lưng mình mấy bước địa phương xa, màu vàng ấm đèn đường từ đỉnh đầu của hắn trút xuống xuống tới, hắn cười giang hai cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười, dừng một chút, chạy nhanh hướng Khương Daniel ôm ấp đụng tới.

Lăn lộn bọt nước mang theo có biển hương vị gió, đem hoàn chỉnh mình đưa đến một khối đá ngầm trong lồng ngực.

Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy nhào tới Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình thon gầy cái cằm chôn thật sâu tiến Khương Daniel hõm vai bên trong, crôm phải Khương Daniel có chút đau, nhưng hắn hay là chăm chú ôm lấy mình bọt nước.

"Làm sao ở trước mặt ta mua chiếc nhẫn, lại không đeo lên cho ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng mặt, đem mình lòng bàn tay chiếc nhẫn lấy ra, nắm bắt Khương Daniel ngón tay, nghiêm túc lại chậm rãi đẩy vào, giống như là đem mình ngắn ngủi lại nặng nề một đời đều mang tại hắn gầy cao trên ngón vô danh.

"Chiếc nhẫn này hình dạng là Mobius vòng, bị mọi người cho rằng là vô cùng lớn ký hiệu sáng ý nơi phát ra."

"Ta lựa chọn cái này, kỳ thật chính là nghĩ hai chúng ta cũng có thể giống cái này vòng đồng dạng, đem tình cảm của chúng ta một mực lan tràn đến vô cùng vô tận bên trong đi."

Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu hất cằm lên, run rẩy dán lên Khương Daniel bờ môi.

Hay là quá ngây ngô niên kỷ, hai người nam hài cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, bờ môi vội vàng giao hội về sau, tựa như là như giật điện bắn ra đến, trong lòng trên ngọn vỡ toang ra vô số điện tử, hình thành một trận kịch liệt oanh tạc.

Liên quan tới nụ hôn đầu tiên, là cái kia gió nhẹ có chút lạnh đêm, kia hai mảnh chủ động góp đi lên, run rẩy cánh môi.

Còn có một cái không biết có thể hay không phai màu, biểu tượng vô tận chiếc nhẫn.

Nếu như khi đó Khương Daniel có thể từ nụ hôn đầu tiên cuồng hỉ bên trong hơi thanh tỉnh một chút, liền có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy lông mi, cùng ánh mắt có chút hoảng loạn.

Kia bối rối, tuyệt không phải vì đồng dạng ngây ngô động tâm.

. . .

Biển cả không chỉ có tĩnh mịch đẹp mặt tốt, khi hải khiếu đánh tới lúc, thường thường mang đến hủy diệt tính phá hư.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết phía trên nhiệm vụ nhanh như vậy liền hạ đạt, tại cùng Khương Daniel cộng đồng kiến tạo xã hội không tưởng bên trong, hắn suýt nữa liền thật quên đi mình lại tới đây mục đích. Khương Daniel sạch sẽ giống như là một tờ giấy trắng, hắn sạch sẽ lại vô tội con mắt, nhìn mình lúc nhấp nhoáng đến ánh sáng, đều để hắn không có cách nào hạ thủ.

Thiện ác cuối cùng cũng có báo, nhân quả có luân hồi.

Hắn ngay từ đầu lựa chọn lừa gạt Khương Daniel tình cảm, lại quên đem mình hái được sạch sẽ, hắn tại về sau muốn cho Khương Daniel mang tới tổn thương, sẽ gấp bội còn tới trên người mình.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất chủ động nói ra đi Khương Daniel trong nhà chơi, quản gia căn phòng bên cạnh chính là kia tràng xa hoa khí phái biệt thự, Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào Khương Daniel gian phòng trên bệ cửa sổ, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ đại môn chậm rãi mở ra, một cỗ xe hơi màu đen hành sử tiến đến. Xe hơi dừng lại đến về sau, từ phía trên đi xuống nam nhân chính là Khương Thành Huân, Ung Thánh Hựu híp híp mắt, trên đai lưng khác tay súng cấn phải bắp đùi của hắn có chút đau, thời khắc nhắc nhở lấy hắn, không nên quên mục đích của chuyến này.

Không thành công, liền chỉ có chết.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên từ phía sau lưng vòng lấy hắn, đem hắn dọa đến lắc một cái, chột dạ xoay đầu lại, vừa vặn thoáng nhìn Khương Daniel trên cổ dây đỏ, hắn sợ chiếc nhẫn mang trên ngón tay quá rêu rao, liền tìm một cây dây đỏ xuyên mang tại trên cổ của mình, giờ phút này mình đưa cho hắn viên kia chiếc nhẫn chính an tĩnh nằm tại ngực.

"Một hồi chúng ta đi ăn cơm, chính là qua bên kia trong biệt thự ăn, hôm nay là lão gia sinh nhật, cố ý phân phó ta cùng Phác thúc quá khứ cùng nhau ăn cơm."

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt sắc một tối, con ngươi màu đen bên trong dựng dụng ra một tia ý vị không rõ bối rối.

Không hề nghi ngờ, hắn không nghĩ tại Khương Daniel trước mặt động thủ, mặc dù hắn cũng không biết Khương Thành Huân chính là cha ruột của mình, nhưng hắn cũng không muốn trở thành Khương Daniel cừu nhân giết cha.

Bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ đột nhiên âm trầm xuống, đại đoàn u ám hối tối mây giống như là từng khối bàn đá xanh trùng điệp áp xuống tới, từng bước ép sát, phảng phất trực tiếp đặt ở người trên ngực, để người không thở nổi.

Biệt thự lầu ba có một cái sân thượng, hôm nay gia đình liên hoan liền tại cái kia trên sân thượng. Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Khương Daniel sau lưng, nhìn như câu nệ vừa ngượng ngùng, kì thực một mực đang len lén đánh giá cái này sân bãi, sân bãi chung quanh đều là mặc áo đen phục bảo tiêu. Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu cho mình suy nghĩ kỹ mấy con đường lui, thế nhưng là đều không cách nào thực hành.

Khương Daniel đang giúp Phác thúc loay hoay món ăn, thỉnh thoảng len lén liếc mình vài lần, ngốc cười khúc khích. Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt bờ môi, cũng cười trả một cái.

Bởi vì khoảng cách quá xa, Khương Daniel không có nhìn ra cái này trong lúc cười cay đắng cùng không bỏ.

Khương Thành Huân tại một đám bảo tiêu chen chúc xuống tới đến trước bàn ăn, Khương Daniel đi theo Phác thúc nghênh đón, Khương Thành Huân cười sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu, cười đến một mặt hiền lành: "Daniel càng ngày càng cao a "

"Lão gia gần nhất cũng càng ngày càng trẻ tuổi "

"U, đứa nhỏ này, miệng thật ngọt!"

Khương Thành Huân cười cười, hốc mắt lại có chút ướt át, Khương Daniel chỉ coi là lão nhân gia đột nhiên cảm khái, không có có mơ tưởng, một giây sau lại bị một câu nói của hắn chấn động đến kinh tại nguyên chỗ:

"Về sau đừng gọi ta lão gia, gọi phụ thân ta đi."

"Daniel, kỳ thật ngươi cha ruột chính là ta."

Khương Daniel trong đầu bắt đầu không ngừng hồi tưởng mình khi còn bé ở cô nhi viện nhận ủy khuất cùng xa lánh, nghĩ từ bản thân mới vừa lên tiết học, bị các bạn học chế giễu không có ba ba mụ mụ, chỉ có thể tự mình tránh trong nhà cầu khóc. Một cái bị mình cha mẹ ruột vứt bỏ người, cùng bị toàn thế giới từ bỏ khác nhau ở chỗ nào đâu? Khi hắn dần dần tiếp nhận cái này tàn nhẫn hiện thực, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, hảo hảo lớn lên, nhưng lại nói cho hắn, hắn cho tới nay kính trọng lão gia đúng là cái kia để nhân sinh của hắn từ điểm xuất phát liền bắt đầu bất hạnh kẻ đầu têu.

Màu xám đen màn trời bị một đạo dữ tợn thiểm điện ngạnh sinh sinh xé rách, ngay sau đó là một cái làm cho tất cả mọi người đầu não rung động tiếng sấm.

Khương Daniel không thể tin lui lại hai bước, một tiếng súng vang từ phía sau hắn truyền đến, đánh vào không có chút nào phòng bị Khương Thành Huân vai trái.

Mưa rào tầm tã nháy mắt nện xuống tới.

Khương Daniel quay đầu lại, đen như mực nòng súng đằng sau, là tấm kia hắn đời này nhất yêu quý dung nhan. Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lệ mắt đen từ súng đằng sau lộ ra, trên tay súng nhưng không có buông ra, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn giờ phút này lạ lẫm cực, hắn giống như chưa hề chân chính nhận biết qua người mình thích.

Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu muốn lần nữa bóp cò, Khương Daniel trực tiếp bổ nhào vào Khương Thành Huân trước mặt. Hắn không biết mình vì cái gì làm như vậy, tựa như là mình bản năng của thân thể, nhưng là bản ý của hắn cũng không phải là bảo hộ quốc gia này trọng yếu người lãnh đạo, càng không khả năng là vì cái kia vứt bỏ phụ thân của mình.

Mà là vì Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như hắn thật giết chết Khương Thành Huân, loại kia đợi hắn kết cục sẽ chỉ là vạn kiếp bất phục.

Thế nhưng là hết thảy cũng không kịp, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng thời điểm, kia một súng bắn ra nòng súng, xuyên qua còn chưa rơi xuống giọt mưa, chính giữa Khương Daniel ngực.

Một giây sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị người áo đen bao bọc vây quanh, cứng rắn giày da ngọn nguồn giẫm trên mặt của hắn tại trơn ướt trên mặt đất hung hăng ép mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu xương gò má bên trên đã tràn đầy trầy da, nhưng hắn hay là nghĩ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel hay là đang cười, một cái tay che cốt cốt chảy ra máu tươi ngực, một cái tay khác ngả vào áo sơ mi của mình bên trong, đem treo ở trước ngực mình chiếc nhẫn lấy ra, máu trên tay ô đem chiếc nhẫn nhuộm huyết hồng, lại tại hạt mưa lớn chừng hạt đậu cọ rửa hạ trở nên sạch sẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt bị tung tóe trên mặt đất nước mưa đánh cho đau nhức, hắn cố gắng mở to hai mắt, cảm giác trong hốc mắt đại cổ đại cổ nóng ướt chất lỏng khống chế không nổi chảy ra, hắn dùng tận chính mình toàn bộ khí lực không ngừng tái diễn "Thật xin lỗi"

Khương Daniel giờ phút này lại không cảm giác được vết thương đau đớn, chỉ cảm thấy linh hồn của mình giống như là bị sinh sinh xé rách đồng dạng, hắn tại mưa to bên trong cười rơi lệ, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mặt tại màn mưa bên trong trở nên càng thêm mơ hồ, mờ mịt thành một đoàn sắc khối.

Hắn lắc đầu, dùng sau cùng khí lực hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bày ra khẩu hình:

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến trước đó, hai người còn không có rất quen thời điểm, hắn không cẩn thận đụng xấu Khương Daniel cái chén, hắn vội vàng nhặt lên, nhìn xem giữ ấm chén cái trước hãm sâu đi xuống hố to, không chỗ ở nói: "Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi" . Khương Daniel lại cười vò rối hắn xoã tung tóc ngắn, nói với hắn: "Không muốn nói xin lỗi với ta."

Hai người về sau cùng một chỗ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nói xin lỗi thời điểm, Khương Daniel sẽ dùng ngón tay trỏ ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, còn là đồng dạng câu nói kia: "Không muốn nói xin lỗi với ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc hỏi hắn vì cái gì, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, bờ môi nhẹ nhàng mài cọ lấy tai của hắn khuếch nói ra:

"Bởi vì, tình yêu chính là vĩnh viễn không muốn nói xin lỗi."

"Nếu như ngươi thật cảm thấy có lỗi với ta, có thể dùng ta yêu ngươi để thay thế."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn đỏ mặt cũng không có có ý tốt đụng tới một câu "Ta yêu ngươi" .

Thậm chí mãi cho đến Khương Daniel sinh mệnh đi đến cuối con đường, hắn vẫn là không có từng nói với hắn một câu "Ta yêu ngươi" .

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là không yêu hắn, mà là cảm thấy dạng này mang theo dơ bẩn mục đích tiếp cận hắn mình, không xứng nói yêu, không xứng yêu một cái làm như vậy chỉ toàn lại tươi đẹp nam hài tử.

Khương Daniel dắt lấy trên cổ mình dây đỏ tay dùng sức kéo một cái, tuyến bên trên kết bỗng nhiên đứt gãy, tay của hắn dùng sức ném đi, dây đỏ liền cùng viên kia chiếc nhẫn đồng loạt tan vào màn mưa bên trong.

Khương Daniel giống một khối bị ném vào biển sâu tảng đá, cho dù hắn nghĩ bay, nhưng vẫn là chạy không khỏi trọng lực ma chú, chỉ có thể càng không ngừng hạ xuống hạ xuống lại xuống rơi, thẳng đến đầu của hắn đụng vào nước đọng mặt đất, phát ra một tiếng chuông tang rên rỉ, tóe lên đến bọt nước bên trong mở ra một đóa màu đỏ sậm bao Lôi.

Dây đỏ cũng chầm chậm rơi xuống, xuyên ở phía trên chiếc nhẫn nhưng không có đến rơi xuống, mà là tại hạ lạc quá trình bên trong cùng dây đỏ chăm chú quấn quanh lại với nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng toàn bộ khí lực, tránh thoát bảo tiêu trói buộc, chạy đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, nhặt lên kia chiếc nhẫn cùng dây đỏ chăm chú nắm trong lòng bàn tay.

Phía sau vang lên dày đặc tiếng súng, một khỏa lại một khỏa sắc nhọn đạn vào thân thể của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục đổ xuống, tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh, hắn nhìn xem tấm kia hào không sức sống nhưng như cũ sạch sẽ, thuần trắng mặt, đột nhiên cảm thấy tử vong cũng không có đáng sợ như vậy, coi như hắn khả năng cuối cùng sẽ chết không toàn thây, trở thành toàn nam Triều Tiên trò cười, nhưng là có thể cùng hắn nam hài chết cùng một chỗ, cũng liền không uổng công hắn hoang đường lại buồn cười cả đời.

Khương Daniel có lẽ không nhớ rõ, tại hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn trong cô nhi viện, có một cái so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca, hai người bọn họ mỗi ngày đều cùng nhau đùa giỡn, cùng nhau ăn cơm đi ngủ, tại dài dằng dặc mà cô độc tuế nguyệt bên trong, lẫn nhau nâng đỡ lấy sống sót, tại người khác xem thường cùng lặng lẽ bên trong, làm lẫn nhau trụ cột cùng hi vọng.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, một cái trên mặt có một đạo mặt sẹo nam nhân, đi tới cô nhi viện tiếp đi mấy đứa bé, ở trong đó liền có Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi đem mình từ viện trưởng nãi nãi nơi đó lĩnh gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm đều lưu cho Khương Daniel, không cùng hắn chào hỏi một tiếng liền đi.

Hắn không thể nói cho Khương Daniel, hắn cảm giác phải mình làm như vậy quá hèn hạ. Hắn coi là nam nhân kia là đến chọn lựa ưu tú hài tử đi gia đình giàu có bên trong, nhận biết mới ba ba mụ mụ, đem hắn nuôi lớn trưởng thành. Cho nên hắn thừa dịp Khương Daniel lúc ngủ, liều mạng biểu hiện ra mình, hắn nghĩ phải thoát đi cái này giống đống rác đồng dạng địa phương, hắn nóng lòng thoát khỏi mình giống rác rưởi đồng dạng bị vứt bỏ nhân sinh.

Về sau, hắn mới biết được, nguyên lai nam nhân kia không phải hắn chúa cứu thế, mà là đem hắn đẩy tới một cái khác tầng Luyện Ngục ác ma. Bọn hắn ngồi rất lâu xe lửa, đến một chỗ rất xa. Rất lâu sau đó, hắn mới biết mình vị trí biến thành bắc Triều Tiên, mà từ hắn 8 tuổi về sau, hắn liền tại tối tăm không ánh mặt trời huấn luyện trại tập trung bên trong, học tập làm đặc công tri thức, huấn luyện các loại bác kích thuật.

Thẳng đến hắn bị phân phối đến nhiệm vụ: Ám sát Khương Thành Huân.

Nhiệm vụ thất bại, hắn sẽ bị bắc Triều Tiên triệt để xoá tên, cũng sẽ biến thành Nam Hàn trò cười.

Nhưng hắn không hối hận, hắn lần nữa tìm về mình khi còn bé mặt trời.

Mà hắn mặt trời coi hắn là làm vĩnh viễn ánh trăng sáng.

Hải khiếu qua đi là gió êm sóng lặng, đá ngầm từ đầu đến cuối cho là mình là một khối xấu xí tảng đá, nhưng hắn không biết mình mỗi ngày bị nước biển chăm chú ôm nhau.

Một vòng sáng trong trăng tròn từ trên biển thăng lên, bắn ra tại sóng nước lấp loáng trên mặt biển.

Ánh trăng sáng trên mặt biển, mà đá ngầm từ đầu đến cuối tại biển cả trong lòng.

Màu xanh đậm màn trời bên trong, một Con Phi Điểu lướt qua.

Gió biển im ắng đẩy triều tịch đi.

【C 】

Đỏ là chu sa nốt ruồi lạc ấn tim.

—— trần dịch nhanh chóng « hoa hồng đỏ »

Chim bay vỗ cánh ôm bầu trời, không lưu một tia dấu vết.

Công nguyên 3000 năm, đại chiến thế giới lần thứ ba về sau, xuất hiện một cái gọi "Cha xứ" lãnh tụ. Hắn cho rằng, nhân loại tự giết lẫn nhau căn nguyên là tình cảm của nhân loại quá mức dồi dào, căm hận, cực độ, cừu thị những này đồ hư hỏng hẳn là từ những người này trong thân thể thanh trừ ra ngoài, nhưng là không có kỹ thuật có thể đơn độc đem loại này xấu tình cảm loại bỏ ra, cho nên thế giới này dứt khoát cấm chỉ mọi người có được cùng biểu đạt tình cảm.

Có cảm tình biến thành một hạng trọng tội, sẽ bị giải quyết tại chỗ. Mà những cái kia biểu đạt tình cảm thư tịch phim cũng không cho phép tồn tại tại trên thế giới, sẽ bị người đặc biệt tiêu hủy, tư tàng dạng này tác phẩm nghệ thuật đồng dạng là trọng tội.

Mọi người không tình cảm chút nào kết hợp, sinh sôi hậu đại, mỗi một gia đình bên trong đều tương kính như tân, nhưng cũng băng lãnh đạm mạc.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là trong thế giới này cao cấp kỵ sĩ, địa vị gần với "Giáo phụ", ngày bình thường chính là đến các nơi đem phạm "Trọng tội" "Phạm nhân" nhóm xử tử.

Tại dạng này một cái mỗi ngày đều giống ngày đông giá rét thế giới bên trong, mọi người Thiên Thiên mang theo một bộ mặt nạ kết giao ở chung, mặt không biểu tình là bọn hắn nhiều nhất biểu lộ.

Bởi vì khả năng nhếch miệng lên một cái nhỏ xíu đường cong, liền sẽ dẫn tới họa sát thân.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải là rất thích đồng nghiệp của hắn, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biểu tình thời điểm, nghiêm túc bén nhọn có chút đáng sợ. Mỗi lần hai người cùng đi lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ, Ung Thánh Hựu đều chọn một loại cực kì tàn nhẫn phương thức chỗ giết phạm nhân.

Trong tay nắm bắt một cây tiểu đao sắc bén, lưỡi đao tại người động mạch chỗ chậm rãi vũ đạo, chỗ đến, lưu tiếp theo đường rãnh thật sâu khe, sau đó máu tươi vẩy ra đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy như thế tình cảnh Khương Daniel bị dọa đến sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chậm quay đầu lại, trên gương mặt là hiện lên phun ra trạng vết máu, duỗi ra một ngón tay xóa hai lần kia ẩm ướt dính, sau đó tại trắng nõn trên mặt mở ra một đóa khát máu hoa tới.

Giống như Satan ở nhân gian.

Xế chiều hôm nay, hai người tại cái kia cao lầu sân thượng ngồi thật lâu, bốn chân treo ở sân thượng bên ngoài, không có hàng rào, giống như một giây sau hai người liền lại biến thành chim bay rơi vào xanh thẳm trong bầu trời.

"Ngươi. . ." Khương Daniel quay đầu, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt còn không có lau khô vết máu, có chút tim đập nhanh, lời muốn nói lại bị ngạnh sinh sinh nén trở về.

Nhưng là hắn lại không thể không thừa nhận, giờ khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày bình thường chải vuốt phải cẩn thận tỉ mỉ phát tại sân thượng gió lớn thổi cạo xuống trở nên rối tung, con mắt thật sâu ngắm nhìn không có điểm cuối cùng phương xa, bên mặt vết máu đã ngưng kết thành màu đỏ sậm dáng vẻ, lại để hắn không hiểu cảm thấy run sợ. Ung Thánh Hựu sắc bén mỏng gọt bờ môi nhấp một chút lại buông ra, thanh âm có chút oa oa:

"Nếu có một ngày ta cũng sẽ chết, ta hi vọng chết tại Niel thương hạ, mà máu của ta cũng có thể lưu tại trên mặt của ngươi liền tốt."

Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vào một thân tây trang màu đen, đồ vét trước ngực bên trên dính đầy vết máu, Khương Daniel lại không hiểu cảm thấy hắn giống một con lập tức liền muốn tan vào bầu trời chim bồ câu trắng.

Bắt không được giống như.

. . .

Khương Daniel cùng hắn partner một mực duy trì bình thản như nước kết giao, trong mắt người khác bọn hắn là ăn ý công việc đồng bạn, nhưng là chỉ có Khương Daniel biết, hắn đối cái này thần bí khó lường nam nhân lòng hiếu kỳ, đã sớm lặng lẽ biến chất.

Lại là một cái buổi chiều, hai người hoàn thành một cái nhiệm vụ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đưa tới khăn ướt, lau sạch sẽ vết máu trên tay mình, sau đó hai người cùng nhau lái xe rời đi.

Mặt trời hôm nay phá lệ tốt, trên đường trở về, trời chiều giống giống như lửa thiêu theo thật sát sau xe, tại an tĩnh trên đường cái lưu lại một mảnh máu giống như đỏ.

Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu tự tay giải quyết là một cái cùng hai người bọn họ niên kỷ tương tự nam nhân, thân hình cao, dù nhưng đã gầy đến nhanh không có người tướng, nhưng như cũ nhìn ra được hắn soái khí. Lần này xử quyết cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dĩ vãng phong cách đồng dạng, một trận trầm mặc giết chóc, chỉ bất quá, Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi động thủ, dùng một cái tay khác che khuất ánh mắt của nam nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống mắt, lòng bàn tay cảm thụ được nam nhân kia như lông vũ run rẩy lông mi ở trên hạ tảo động, răng cắn chặt môi dưới, sau đó cắt nam nhân yết hầu.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không nói một lời, buông xuống nam nhân đã không có chút nào nhiệt độ thi thể về sau, cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra kia tràng cao lầu.

Kia là thuộc về bọn hắn Tu La tràng, cũng là mỗi một cái có máu có thịt, có tình cảm người mộ địa.

Khương Daniel nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc thất thố, cứ việc Ung Thánh Hựu đã cơ hồ dùng hết khí lực toàn thân để che dấu, hắn không nói một lời tại ven đường dừng xe, cho ngồi kế bên tài xế người một cái ôm.

"Thánh Hựu ca, nếu như khó chịu ngươi liền khóc lên đi, ta sẽ giúp ngươi bảo thủ bí mật."

Khương Daniel lồng ngực thiếp tới thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu bản năng muốn chạy trốn, cũng đã không kịp. Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới nay dốc lòng trân tàng tâm sự, hắn quá sợ phần này bí ẩn tình cảm bị người khác biết, bởi vì thế giới này, chưa từng bao dung lãng mạn tình yêu. Thẳng đến hai bức lồng ngực gấp dính chặt vào nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Daniel ngực kịch liệt vang động, Khương Daniel cũng nghe đến Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng nhịp tim.

"Vừa mới ta tự tay giết chết ta đã từng bằng hữu tốt nhất, chúng ta quen biết10 năm, cũng bởi vì hắn yêu một người, liền muốn bị phán lấy trọng tội. . ."

"Vậy chúng ta thì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng mặt, Khương Daniel bàn tay nâng hắn thon gầy cái cằm, hắn đem mặt mình yên lòng gác lại tại hắn khoan hậu trên bàn tay, tựa như là đem sinh mệnh của mình ổn thỏa dâng lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt chậm rãi chảy ra nước mắt chứa hắn bên mặt vết máu, biến thành từng hàng chất lỏng màu đỏ nện vào Khương Daniel lòng bàn tay, dần dần lấp đầy hắn vân tay.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ngăn chặn Khương Daniel bờ môi, lắc đầu.

Hắn biết Khương Daniel muốn nói ba chữ kia, nhưng là hắn không thể để cho Khương Daniel nói ra, hắn nháy một cái có chút đau nhức con mắt, từ đáy mắt ngưng ra một viên sung mãn mà chân thành giọt nước mắt, đập ầm ầm tại Khương Daniel trên tay.

"Ta biết."

"Ta cũng thế."

Đây chính là hai người thổ lộ, không ai nói yêu, nhưng hai người đều sáng tỏ.

Không phải là không muốn nói, là không thể nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay nhốt chặt Khương Daniel cổ, hướng phương hướng của mình lôi kéo, sau đó hôn lên môi của hắn bên cạnh.

Bọn hắn không thể hôn, liền đành phải ân ái.

Tay của hai người đều run rẩy quá lợi hại, đến mức đem lẫn nhau quần áo đều thoát sạch sẽ liền dùng hai quá nhiều người khí lực. Khương Daniel bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hôn toàn bộ, duy chỉ có không có đụng môi của hắn, đem nước mắt của hắn đều nuốt vào trong bụng của mình, một phần đắng chát, từ hai người gánh vác.

Một trận kiều diễm tình hình kết thúc, như máu tà dương tại phía sau hai người lưu hạ tối hậu một vòng sáng ngời.

Bầu trời hoàn toàn đen lại, một con lẻ loi trơ trọi chim bay rời đi bầu trời, trở lại sơn lâm.

Ngày ấy, hai người trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi ở, ôm nhau ngủ, thẳng đến sắc trời chợt tiết.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên giá sách nhìn thấy một cái chiếc nhẫn hộp, mở ra phát hiện bên trong lẳng lặng nằm một chiếc nhẫn, tranh thủ thời gian bọc tại trên ngón tay của mình, sau đó lại giống điện giật giống như hái xuống.

Đây hết thảy làm sao như cái mộng, quá mức mỹ hảo, lại quá không chân thực.

Khương Daniel len lén đem chiếc nhẫn này đặt ở mình đồ vét túi.

Hắn là tên trộm, trộm đi Ung Thánh Hựu chiếc nhẫn.

Kỳ thật bọn hắn đều là kẻ trộm, cõng người của toàn thế giới, lén lén lút lút yêu nhau.

Về sau, Khương Daniel tìm một cây dây đỏ, đem chiếc nhẫn xuyên vào, cột vào cổ tay của mình.

Lại về sau, dây đỏ bị Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện, hắn còn chưa nghĩ ra giải thích thế nào, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy mặt hung hăng hôn một cái:

"Ngươi thật đần muốn chết, ngay từ đầu ta đặt ở đầu giường ngươi cũng không thấy, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là đổi một cái dễ thấy vị trí."

"Còn lén lút không dám nói cho ta, ta cho là ngươi nhìn thấy sẽ rất vui vẻ, kết quả về sau ngươi đi, ta nhìn cái hộp kia chính ở chỗ này, ta cho là ngươi không có phát hiện, mở hộp ra mới phát hiện, "

"Nguyên lai sớm đã bị ngươi cái này tên trộm trộm đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu tay che tại Khương Daniel trên lỗ tai, nóng một chút, hai người chóp mũi cọ lại cọ, quá mức nguy hiểm khoảng cách, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn hôn đến triền miên không ngớt.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lại buông.

Bầu trời muốn lưu lại chim bay.

Nhưng là đối với chim bay đến nói, chỉ là tiếp cận bầu trời liền hoa hắn quá nhiều khí lực.

. . .

Là bí mật liền chắc chắn sẽ có bại lộ một ngày, giấy vĩnh viễn cũng không gói được lửa.

Ngày này, Khương Daniel bị "Cha xứ" đơn độc gọi vào trong văn phòng, trên bàn thả một tấm hình. Trên tấm ảnh là Ung Thánh Hựu nhà, giá sách trống rỗng, chỉ có một bản « lá chi thi tập », cùng một cái nho nhỏ chiếc nhẫn hộp.

Khương Daniel thái dương lập tức bò đầy mồ hôi lạnh, "Cha xứ" trên mặt không có bất kỳ cái gì biểu lộ, hắn không thể kết luận mình đối diện cái này cái nam nhân, đến cùng biết bao nhiêu sự tình.

"Thánh Hựu hắn, làm ta trợ thủ đắc lực, vậy mà cõng ta tư tàng loại vật này."

Khương Daniel để tay tại dưới mặt bàn, móng tay lõm vào thật sâu trong thịt, lo lắng bất an.

"Daniel, hôm nay, ngươi đem hắn xử lý đi, ta cho ngươi thêm tìm mới partner."

Hay là kia tràng cao lầu, hay là kia phiến xanh thẳm sạch sẽ bầu trời, hay là cái kia trống rỗng sân thượng, chỉ bất quá, vật là người đã không phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại sân thượng, hai chân ở giữa không trung đung đưa tới lui, giống như là chim bay cánh vỗ.

Khương Daniel đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, nhìn xem hắn thon gầy bóng lưng, trong một ngày tốt nhất giữa trưa ánh nắng đánh vào trên lưng của hắn, âu phục màu đen đem ánh nắng đều hấp thu đi vào, phảng phất muốn từ bên trong sinh ra một hai cánh.

"Vì cái gì?"

Một bản lá chi thi tập bị Khương Daniel ném ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nó nhặt lên, quét sạch sẽ phía trên dính vào tro bụi, sau đó mở ra thi tập.

"Niel, ta không nghĩ tại cái này không có yêu thế giới bên trong tiếp tục sinh hoạt."

"Nếu như cẩu sống sót đại giới là ta cả một đời cũng không thể nói một câu 'Ta yêu ngươi' "

"Vậy ta tình nguyện dùng tính mạng của ta, đổi một lần nói 'Ta yêu ngươi' quyền lợi."

Khương Daniel không hiểu, không có có sự sống, kia biểu đạt yêu còn có ý nghĩa gì. Ung Thánh Hựu thực chất bên trong trời sinh lãng mạn cùng lưu luyến, hắn toàn diện không hiểu, hắn chỉ muốn có thể còn sống, có thể mỗi ngày nhìn thấy người mình yêu, có thể ngẫu nhiên ôm, ngẫu nhiên giao hòa, liền đầy đủ.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy còn thiếu rất nhiều, hắn nguyện ý dùng sinh mệnh đổi một câu rất rõ ràng sáng tỏ "Ta yêu ngươi", hắn khát vọng người yêu hôn triền miên, mà không chỉ là lướt qua liền thôi ôm, cùng lén lút ân ái.

"Niel, ta cho ngươi niệm bài thơ đi, "

"Nếu như ta có thể được đến trong thiên đường cẩm tú,

Dệt đầy kim sắc cùng hào quang màu bạc,

Kia xanh thẳm, ảm đạm, đen nhánh cẩm tú,

Dệt trực đêm không, ban ngày, ánh sáng mông lung màu,

Ta nguyện đem khối này cẩm tú trải tại dưới chân của ngươi;

Thế nhưng là ta nghèo, không có gì cả, chỉ có mộng,

Ta liền đem ta mộng trải ra dưới chân của ngươi;

Nhẹ nhàng giẫm, bởi vì ngươi giẫm lên ta mộng."

"Thật đẹp thơ a "

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua Khương Daniel thủ đoạn, giải khai trên cổ tay hắn dây đỏ, sau đó ném xuống dưới. Đợi đến Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng, kia dây đỏ đã mang theo chiếc nhẫn bay vào trong bầu trời.

"Quên ta đi, Niel."

"Hôm nay qua đi, ngươi về nhà ngủ một giấc, có lẽ ngươi sẽ phát hiện, chúng ta phát sinh hết thảy hết thảy, đều là một giấc mộng mà thôi."

Khương Daniel gấp siết chặt trong tay súng, đốt ngón tay hiện ra sâm nhiên bạch, khóe mắt tràn ra một khỏa lại một khỏa giọt nước mắt. Hắn đã lớn như vậy cho tới bây giờ không có khóc qua, cái này là lần đầu tiên, nguyên lai khóc là như thế này làm cho lòng người đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm qua Khương Daniel nòng súng, lành lạnh, đặt tại ngực trái mình miệng vị trí, chỗ kia rung động là hết thảy bắt đầu, hiện tại cũng nên kết thúc ở đây.

"Hôm nay ánh nắng thật tốt, phơi người ấm áp."

"Tại trước khi ta đi, ta có thể hôn ngươi một cái sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hất cằm lên đến xem cúi người nhìn mình người, cười đến một mặt xán lạn, ánh nắng đánh trên mặt của hắn, nhưng là Khương Daniel cúi người xuống thân hình lại cho hắn đắp lên bóng tối.

Khương Daniel bờ môi trùng điệp đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu phía trên, hai mảnh đôi môi khô khốc vuốt ve, bọn hắn chỉ là như vậy đơn giản kề nhau, thế giới này, không có người sẽ hôn, hiện tại có bọn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay vỗ bên trên Khương Daniel đặt tại cò súng chỗ ngón trỏ, dùng sức ấn xuống.

"Bành "

Một viên khiêu động trái tim bạo liệt ra một đóa huyết hồng hoa.

Khương Daniel không phải bầu trời, hắn cũng bắt không được kia Con Phi Điểu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nặng nề mà rơi xuống, lại rơi xuống, thẳng đến chính hắn tràn ra một cái khác đóa càng lớn hoa.

Chim bay có được qua bầu trời, nhưng là hắn càng yêu lãng mạn cùng tự do.

【D 】

Tình yêu không ngừng đứng, nghĩ thoáng hướng dài đằng đẵng, cần nhiều dũng cảm.

—— trần dịch nhanh chóng « tình yêu chuyển di »

Khương Daniel đã mất ngủ thật lâu, cả đêm ngủ không được, thật vất vả ngủ, liền sẽ bắt đầu làm đủ loại mộng. Hắn lúc đầu hành trình liền gấp, lại thêm giấc ngủ không tốt, cả người gầy hốc hác đi.

Tổ hợp đã giải tán nhanh 5 năm, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chia tay 5 năm.

Năm 2018 ngày 31 tháng 12, là thuộc về bọn hắn cuối cùng một đêm, Khương Daniel tại hai người trong phòng ngủ bố trí rất lâu, trên sàn nhà bày đầy ngọn nến, lại tại hai người trên giường trải cánh hoa hồng, gọi tốt gà rán pizza, xuất ra hai người mua một lần bia.

Hắn muốn nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, dù cho hai người về sau không tại làm việc với nhau, dù cho hai người đều sẽ bề bộn nhiều việc, hắn cũng sẽ cố gắng nhín chút thời gian đến gặp mặt. Bọn hắn sẽ tìm một cái Tây Âu tiểu quốc gia, lĩnh một cuốn sách nhỏ, dùng một cái đơn giản chiếc nhẫn nhốt chặt hai người qua đi quãng đời còn lại.

Thế nhưng là đêm đó, hắn đợi đến ngọn nến đốt hết, gà rán cùng pizza lạnh thấu, cũng không đợi đến chuyện xưa một cái khác cái nhân vật chính.

Trong điện thoại di động chỉ có một đầu 0 điểm gửi tới tin nhắn:

"Niel, chúc mừng năm mới. Về sau, một người cũng muốn khoái lạc."

Khương Daniel hậu tri hậu giác mở ra hai người tủ quần áo, mới phát hiện, trừ mình một nửa khác đã sớm bị chuyển không. Hắn cố gắng tìm kiếm cái này một cái nhỏ trong tiểu không gian, Ung Thánh Hựu tồn tại qua vết tích, mới phát hiện, hắn sớm đã tại mình không biết rõ tình hình thời điểm, đem tất cả vết tích đều thanh lý phải sạch sẽ.

Giống như hắn chưa từng tới bao giờ đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel lau lau hơi khô chát chát con mắt, hắn cho là mình sẽ khóc, nhưng là đến giờ khắc này, nhưng thật giống như không có nước mắt có thể chảy xuống. Trên bàn còn bày biện Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng đã học qua « lá chi thi tập », mở ra tờ kia là một bài gọi là « hắn hi vọng đạt được trong thiên đường cẩm tú » tiểu Thi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích đọc thơ, thích lãng mạn, có một bộ ôn nhu linh hồn cùng cốt nhục, xem ra hướng ngoại ấm áp, trên thực tế cũng không phải là cái có thể tuỳ tiện đặt chân cấm địa người. Hắn đã từng liền đề cập qua, giải tán sau chúng ta nên làm cái gì. Ngay lúc đó Khương Daniel bị đột nhiên hỏi một chút, sửng sốt, hồi lâu trầm mặc về sau, lắp bắp nói:

"Chúng ta. . . Còn giống như vậy không tốt sao?"

Nghe Khương Daniel trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt quang nháy mắt ảm đạm xuống, hắn kỳ thật đã sớm phải biết, Khương Daniel tuổi còn rất trẻ, như cái vĩnh viễn chưa trưởng thành hài tử, thích ăn đường, gặp gỡ chuyện gì đều thích cười, cùng nhau đi tới mặc dù chợt có ngăn trở, nhưng là hắn muốn cuối cùng đều chiếm được.

Thượng Đế sủng nhi có thể có mãi mãi cũng chưa trưởng thành quyền lợi.

Cũng chính là một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy rõ, cũng nên hết hi vọng, Khương Daniel chưa từng nghiêm túc cân nhắc qua hai người tương lai, hắn thậm chí đọc hiểu Khương Daniel kia lâu dài chần chờ.

Hắn sợ hãi, do dự, hắn còn tại không xác định.

Không xác định tương lai bên trong có hay không chính mình.

Cho nên, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình vụng trộm lấy lòng chiếc nhẫn lại giấu đi.

Nói là giấu, kỳ thật hắn đem cái kia chiếc nhẫn đặt ở Khương Daniel dưới giường nệm mặt, chính đối hắn gối đầu vị trí. Khương Daniel mỗi đêm gối lên Ung Thánh Hựu chưa nói ra miệng hứa hẹn chìm vào giấc ngủ, hàng đêm mộng đẹp, nhưng xưa nay không cảm kích.

Thẳng đến về sau, hắn rời đi cái kia ký túc xá, giúp đỡ thu thập phòng người đại diện nhấc lên nệm nhìn thấy cái kia chiếc nhẫn, Khương Daniel mới giật mình, mình bỏ lỡ kia phần thực tình, liền rốt cuộc không có cách nào tìm về.

Khương Daniel cố chấp mang một đoạn thời gian, hắn xác định Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định cũng từ giải trí tin tức bên trên nhìn thấy, nhưng là hắn lại không có bất kỳ cái gì phản ứng. Thời gian dài, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình dạng này hành vi quá mức ngây thơ, liền đem mình cố chấp thực tình ẩn giấu đi, dùng một cây dây đỏ bắt đầu xuyên treo ở lồng ngực của mình.

Thế nhưng là, địa cầu là tròn, nó để không cẩn thận tẩu tán đám người một lần nữa tụ tập cùng nhau.

Năm năm sau, Wannaone tại đài truyền hình cố gắng cân đối hạ, lần nữa tề tựu. Năm năm sau lần nữa hát lên kia thủ gió xuân, tất cả mọi người đã không nhớ nổi đã từng biên múa, liền biến thành đứng tại giàn giáo bên trên ca hát.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại sân khấu hai đầu, giống như là hai viên bị đánh rơi tinh thể, ở giữa cách toàn bộ khổng lồ mà vẩn đục hệ ngân hà, cùng khắp dài, rốt cuộc không thể quay về trước đây ánh sáng.

"Đợi đến gió xuân lần nữa phất qua, chúng ta lại gặp nhau."

Khương Daniel chờ bốn cái mùa xuân, rốt cục tại cái thứ năm mùa xuân lần nữa nhìn thấy muốn gặp người. Hàn Quốc ngành giải trí, nói lớn không lớn, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu quyết tâm muốn tránh hắn, hai người liền thật sự có năm năm không gặp, cho dù là trao giải lễ, cũng là tìm các loại lý do xin phép nghỉ. Khương Daniel xa xa nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, đầy trời giấy hoa đột nhiên rơi xuống, giống như là một trận thịnh đại tuyết.

Bọn hắn giống như là tại trong thủy tinh cầu ca hát tiểu nhân.

Nếu như bọn hắn thật tại trong thủy tinh cầu liền tốt, như thế Khương Daniel liền có thể vĩnh viễn lưu lại thời gian, vĩnh viễn lưu lại hắn Thánh Hựu ca.

Kết thúc sân khấu về sau, mọi người ở phía sau đài vội vàng hàn huyên vài câu liền vội vàng chạy tới kế tiếp thông cáo, Khương Daniel chậm rãi mặc bên ngoài bao, ra cửa mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở phòng nghỉ bên ngoài chơi điện thoại di động. Vừa mới hắn chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu rất sớm đã rời khỏi phòng, còn tưởng rằng hắn có khác hành trình, không nghĩ tới chỉ là không muốn cùng mình chung sống một phòng thôi.

Kỳ thật, coi như Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn thừa nhận, hắn cũng đối với mình tâm rất rõ ràng, hắn không bỏ xuống được Khương Daniel. Nếu như hai người có ở giữa có tổn thương gì, hoặc là lẫn nhau cô phụ, ngược lại hắn sẽ rất nhanh vân đạm phong khinh. Hết lần này tới lần khác trong hai người ai cũng không có phạm sai lầm, lại là tại hai người yêu nhau thời điểm tách ra, cho nên phá lệ khó mà tiêu tan.

Tiếc nuối rất đẹp, nhưng thường thường tiếc nuối cũng càng khiến người ta ghi nhớ trong lòng.

"Thánh Hựu ca? Ngươi làm sao còn chưa đi?" Khương Daniel tay có chút run rẩy, vì che giấu mình bất an, hắn đưa thay sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, giống như là dĩ vãng mình vô số lần làm qua đồng dạng, nhẹ nhàng, vò hai lần, lại dùng bàn tay ấm áp đem mình vò rối đầu lông thuận hai lần.

"Ta đêm nay không có thông cáo, một hồi trợ lý cho ta đi lái xe tới đây, ta lại về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, bởi vì ngồi xổm quá lâu chân có chút nha, đầu cũng chóng mặt, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo muốn dựa vào tường, lại rơi tại một cái ấm áp trong lồng ngực.

"Làm sao vượt qua năm năm, ca vẫn là như vậy sẽ không chiếu cố vấn chính mình."

Ung Thánh Hựu lưng lập tức trở nên cứng ngắc, phủ tại mình phía sau lưng cái kia hai tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt, thủ pháp nhu hòa, giống như là tại hống một con mèo. Con mèo rốt cục không còn cố chấp, mềm hạ cột sống, đem mình hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh rút vào cái kia trong lồng ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái mũi ê ẩm, hắn liếm môi một cái bên trên vỏ khô, cẩn thận từng li từng tí về ôm lấy Khương Daniel. Vai của hắn vẫn là như vậy rộng lớn, rõ ràng là rất để người có cảm giác an toàn tồn tại, nhưng là lúc ấy mình mẫn cảm yếu ớt hết lần này tới lần khác lựa chọn không tin.

Sinh mệnh quá ngắn, hết lần này tới lần khác trẻ tuổi vô tri lại để bọn hắn đi quá nhiều đường quanh co.

Cỡ nào lãng phí.

Hiện tại bọn hắn không còn trẻ nữa, cũng không có khí lực giày vò, bọn hắn không nghĩ để nỗi tiếc nuối này càng biến càng lớn, thành vì chính mình thương nhưng già đi về sau, hồi tưởng lại hối hận nhất một sự kiện. Đến lúc đó lại hối hận, mới là thật không kịp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho người đại diện gọi điện thoại muốn hắn không cần tới, sau đó dựng Khương Daniel xe, đi trong nhà của hắn.

Một đêm kia, bọn hắn không có hôn, không có ân ái, thậm chí quá nhiều ngôn ngữ. Hai người nằm thẳng tại cùng trên một cái giường, chỉ là nhìn xem lẫn nhau, giống là thế nào cũng nhìn không đủ, mang theo một cỗ nhất định phải đem quá khứ bỏ qua năm năm cho nhìn hồi vốn kình, từ đêm dài đằng đẵng một mực nhìn thấy mặt trời mọc phương đông.

Hai người ánh mắt bên trong đều là máu đỏ tia, đáy mắt cũng mang theo xanh đen, Khương Daniel cười, cười cười từ lồng ngực của mình móc ra một cây dây đỏ, thẳng đến thấy rõ tuyến bên trên vòng cái kia tiểu Viên vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nở nụ cười.

Còn tốt quanh đi quẩn lại, ta còn nguyện ý quay đầu, mà ngươi cũng vừa tốt tại nguyên chỗ.

"Niel, ta. . ."

Còn chưa nói xong hai chữ kia, bị ngăn ở năm năm sau hôn sâu bên trong.

Bầu trời từ không cự tuyệt chim bay, biển cả từ không cự tuyệt đá ngầm, tựa như ta vĩnh viễn không bỏ được cự tuyệt ngươi.

Về sau về sau, bọn hắn thật giống Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, 30 mấy tuổi liền vội vàng cáo biệt cái kia vạn chúng chú mục vòng tròn, chạy đến một cái xa lạ tiểu quốc gia, tại một cái nông thôn tiểu giáo đường bên trong, tại rải rác hảo hữu chúc phúc bên trong, trao đổi chiếc nhẫn, thật sâu ôm hôn.

Dùng yêu ràng buộc lấy lẫn nhau, đơn giản, bình thản qua cả đời.

Hơn năm mươi năm về sau, hai tóc người đều trợn nhìn, nằm tại đình viện ghế đu bên trong, nhìn xem mùa thu kim hoàng lá cây vãi đầy mặt đất, Khương Daniel lấy xuống trên cổ cây kia dây đỏ, một cái không có cầm chắc, chiếc nhẫn liền muốn thuận dây đỏ trượt xuống.

Hắn chậm rãi từ ghế đu đứng lên, chuẩn bị xoay người lại nhặt.

Lại tại một đống lá rụng ở giữa nhìn thấy dây đỏ vậy mà mình đem chiếc nhẫn cuốn lấy, còn đánh lấy bế tắc.

【E 】

Ngày đó từ phòng khám bệnh trở lại ký túc xá về sau, Khương Daniel không nói hai lời leo đến trên giường của mình ngủ ròng rã một ngày.

Lại mở mắt ra đã là ngày thứ hai ban đêm, ngoài cửa sổ nghê hồng lấp lóe, trong phòng tắt đèn, phảng phất mình thân ở một cái bị toàn thế giới lãng quên nơi hẻo lánh.

Hắn ngủ một ngày một đêm, nhưng không có qua cho dù là một giây mộng cảnh.

Chiếc nhẫn kia còn nằm tại Khương Daniel trong túi, nhưng là người kia còn muốn đi đâu tìm đâu?

Hắn mở ra điện thoại, nhìn thấy mình Wechat liệt biểu bên trong cái kia mới tăng thêm người, điểm tiến vòng bằng hữu, hắn kí tên không có đổi, hay là câu kia:

"Ta đem ta mộng trải ra dưới chân của ngươi,

Nhẹ nhàng giẫm, bởi vì ngươi giẫm lên ta mộng."

Khương Daniel điểm trở về, quyết định đem cái này hoang đường hết thảy đều phong tồn tại đã từng trong mộng.

. . .

Một năm qua đi, lại là một cái đồng dạng mùa đông giá rét.

Khương Daniel cùng các ca ca báo danh Produce101 thứ hai quý, nguyên bản hắn muốn nghe mụ mụ an bài đi Canada đi học, nhưng là nghĩ đến một năm trước mộng, hắn lại muốn một đáp án, cố chấp vì chính mình tranh thủ thêm nửa năm thư thả kỳ, nếu như không thể xuất đạo, vậy liền ngoan ngoãn đi Canada du học.

Bọn hắn đến phòng chụp ảnh, đối mặt với bên trong mấy trăm đài máy quay phim vừa khẩn trương lại cảm thấy mới lạ, Khương Daniel len lén tại lòng bàn tay nắm chặt chiếc nhẫn kia cùng dây đỏ. Hắn không biết mình đang chờ mong cái gì, hắn cảm thấy mình nhất định là điên, mới có thể đem mộng cùng hiện thực nói nhập làm một, hơn nữa còn sa vào trong đó, không cách nào tự kềm chế.

Hắn quá muốn muốn một đáp án, cho dù là một cái để cho mình hết hi vọng đáp án cũng tốt.

Nếu như ở đây không thể gặp được hắn, vậy hắn liền như vậy dừng tay, quên mất một năm trước hoang đường kinh lịch.

Các ca ca còn ở bên tai ồn ào đàm luận, Khương Daniel duỗi cổ nhìn xem dưới đài, thẳng đến từ nơi đó xuất hiện một cái nho nhỏ đầu, một thân màu đen trang phục, một đầu tóc ngắn xử lý lưu loát sạch sẽ.

Khương Daniel cắn chặt bờ môi mới có thể khống chế lại mình hốc mắt phát nhiệt xúc động, hắn chậm rãi buông tay ra chưởng, lòng bàn tay đã bị chiếc nhẫn kia ấn xuống vết tích, nếu như nhìn kỹ, có thể phân biệt ra được, là một cái vô tận ký hiệu. Hắn nhớ tới mình tầng thứ ba trong mộng cảnh, bọn hắn tổ hợp giải tán trước cuối cùng một album, đại biểu khái niệm băng nhạc trung ương, chính là một cái vô tận ký hiệu.

Không chỉ có mang ý nghĩa băng nhạc vĩnh viễn đình chỉ, cũng mang ý nghĩa, bọn hắn muốn đem phần này ký ức lưu đến vô tận vĩnh hằng bên trong.

Khương Daniel tay run run đem dây đỏ rũ xuống, toàn bộ thế giới trong nháy mắt này phảng phất bị đè xuống tạm dừng khóa, hắn nghe không đến bất kỳ thanh âm nào, cũng không nhìn thấy vật gì khác, chiếc nhẫn thuận dây đỏ chậm rãi hạ xuống. . .

Còn chưa tới cuối cùng, liền bị Khương Daniel nắm ở trong lòng bàn tay.

Hắn đột nhiên lại không muốn biết đáp án.

Tựa như Schrödinger mèo đồng dạng, mèo có lẽ chết rồi, cũng có lẽ không chết, nó khả năng tại một cái khác thời không bên trong còn sống, cũng có thể là tại một cái khác thời không bên trong chết đi. Tiền xu bị ném đến trên bầu trời một khắc này, trong lòng của mỗi người đều có một cái đáp án của mình.

Giờ khắc này Khương Daniel, kỳ thật trong lòng cũng có đáp án của mình.

"Nếu như muốn vây khốn một người, liền muốn cho hắn một loại vô hạn ảo giác."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới một năm trước, Lý Thái Dũng cùng chính mình nói câu nói này, hắn rốt cục tỉnh ngộ.

Đại giới chính là, hắn tình nguyện bị mình vây khốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên bậc cấp, trải qua Khương Daniel thời điểm bái, Khương Daniel từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng dậy, cười trả một cái.

Đây chính là lần này, bọn hắn chuyện xưa bắt đầu.

【Z 】

Tất cả đồ vật cũng không có cách nào bị lưu đến vô tận vĩnh hằng, nước biển sẽ đập nát đá ngầm, chim bay sẽ rời đi bầu trời, tình yêu sẽ bắt đầu sinh lại tiêu vong, sinh mệnh sẽ già nua lại chết đi.

Khi năm mới tiếng chuông gõ vang, hết thảy về không, kỳ thật chúng ta trong lòng mỗi người đều có một cái thuộc tại đáp án của mình, có một cái mình kiến tạo song song vũ trụ, nơi đó phong tồn hết thảy, thời gian sẽ không di chuyển, tẩu tán đám người sẽ trùng phùng, tình yêu cũng sẽ tuyên khắc vĩnh hằng.

Đó là chúng ta mỗi người mộng, trong mộng ở chúng ta nghĩ vĩnh viễn lưu lại thiếu niên.

Tại sau cùng một ngày, chúng ta đều khát vọng, bị lưu tại vĩnh viễn hôm nay.

Thời gian a thời gian, ngươi chậm một chút đi, ta liền đem ta mộng trải ra dưới chân của ngươi,

Nhẹ nhàng giẫm, nhẹ nhàng giẫm,

Bởi vì ngươi giẫm lên ta mộng.

2,969 duyệt


	128. Chapter 128

Làm bộ không yêu thiếu niên

"Không biết ngươi nghĩ qua bao nhiêu tuổi sinh nhật, cho nên mỗi chữ số ngọn nến, ta đều cầm một cây. A, không đúng, ba mươi tuổi ba, ta cầm hai cái."

Khương Daniel đem phủ kín sô cô la nát, ở giữa ngồi ngay thẳng một viên nũng nịu màu đỏ sậm anh đào cự hình bánh gatô, nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay.

Nhưng trong miệng hắn nói lời, lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn đem cả người hắn, vạch rơi, là cả viên đầu, đều ba kít một chút, chụp tiến bánh gatô bên trong.

Làm còn không có học được đi, trước hết học được hướng trên người đối phương lau nước mũi lau nước mắt hai mươi chín năm chí thân, Khương Daniel tổng có biện pháp chọc hắn sinh khí.

"Biết biết, ta liền qua ba mươi tuổi sinh nhật!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà xử lý cái thịnh đại tiệc tùng, một hàng hảo hữu đều muốn có mặt. Duy chỉ có hắn xin nhờ đi đặt trước cái bánh gatô đồng đảng Khương Daniel, đến như thế chi sớm.

"Hai tầng bơ, dưới đáy bánh gatô phôi là hoa quả nhân bánh, không có thả quả xoài, chỉ có mới mẻ quả dứa cùng hoàng đào. Sô cô la nát đều là cay đắng , dựa theo yêu cầu của ngươi không có viết cái gì kỳ quái chữ, vừa làm tốt nửa giờ, đuổi tại hòa tan trước đó, bởi ngài chuyên nghiệp chuyển phát nhanh viên Khương Daniel, đỉnh lấy nhiệt độ cao dự cảnh thời tiết, trong xe hơi lạnh mở đến đủ nhất, vì ngài đúng giờ đưa đạt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đình chỉ kiểm tra bánh gatô, đem Khương Daniel đồng loạt mang tới một bao lớn xanh xanh đỏ đỏ ngọn nến giấu vào phòng bếp ngăn kéo, hoàn toàn không chú ý hắn trong giọng nói dương dương đắc ý.

"Cho nên? Đây là ta để ngươi đặt trước cho mọi người ăn, ta lễ vật đâu?"

Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu còn vươn tay, đầu ngón tay từ lòng bàn tay bày ra ra, sửng sốt đem cái này bộ động tác lặp lại nhiều lần, tá lấy cao lãnh ngẩng lên lấy cái mũi biểu lộ, là đòi hỏi lễ vật thọ tinh chuyên môn.

"Ừm. . . Cái này sao. . . Mặc dù nói đến sẽ có chút không tốt lắm ý tứ, nhưng là, ngươi năm nay lễ vật thật sẽ vượt qua tưởng tượng của ngươi, hoàn toàn real đại phát!"

Khương Daniel rõ ràng là chột dạ, không nghĩ tới hắn còn nhớ cái này một gốc rạ. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ tại để hắn khó xử, khoát khoát tay đem hắn tấm kia tràn ngập "Ta quên chuẩn bị lễ vật" mặt đẩy qua một bên, dùng cái này cho hắn bánh gatô bày bàn trống đi nói tới.

"Ngươi liền không muốn nghe một chút sao? Lễ vật của ngươi."

Nói đến giữa bọn hắn sinh nhật tặng quà cho nhau lịch sử, cũng tuyệt đối coi là kinh thiên địa, khóc quỷ thần.

Trong hộp thả đùa ác dùng lò xo nắm đấm, có điện kẹo cao su cái gì, đã sớm là trò trẻ con.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm gia sư để dành được hơn nửa tháng tiền lương, chỉ vì mang sẽ phải tham gia khảo thí lớp mười hai sinh Khương Daniel, đi ăn một bữa hắn căn bản chỉ có thể xem không thể ăn hải sản tiệc đứng, mới là trong trí nhớ kinh điển.

Đương nhiên rồi, Khương Daniel cũng không phải cái gì sẽ tuỳ tiện chịu thua chủ.

Cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật là tại dài dằng dặc khó qua nghỉ hè, hắn hay là nghĩ biện pháp từ băng tuyết nhạc viên kéo một tòa ai cũng không có thực sự được gặp bộ dáng, chỉ bị Khương Daniel một người một mực chắc chắn nói là tuyệt mỹ băng điêu, một đường đi bộ đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà dưới lầu, cho hắn đưa kinh hỉ.

Kinh hỉ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu chạy xuống thang lầu, dép lê đế giày dẫm lên một bãi sáng loáng nước, quẳng chó gặm bùn không nói, còn bị ngồi xổm ở rừng cây phía sau Khương Daniel, dùng vừa mua, mang theo camera điện thoại, quay chụp hạ toàn bộ hành trình.

"Không có liền nói không có, quay đầu ta cho ngươi phát một cái tâm nguyện danh sách, ngươi nhìn xem mua liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đông lạnh tốt khối băng rót vào trong thùng, thượng hạng Champagne cũng đồng loạt bỏ vào trước dự sẵn. Hắn lại tiếp lấy xuất ra dụng cụ pha rượu, dự định trước mở hai bình rượu đỏ tỉnh dậy, dụng cụ mở chai là để lên đi, khổ vì nắp bình quá dày, không nhổ ra được, vén tay áo lên lại giãy dụa trong chốc lát, vẫn chưa được.

Hắn quay đầu trừng mắt đang ăn trộm mâm đựng trái cây Khương Daniel.

Người này ăn lên nho đến cực có ý tứ, phảng phất đang se se từng hạt tử sắc châu ngọc. Trước dùng hai ngón tay tuyển định một viên, lại dùng lòng bàn tay hung hăng xoa hai đạo, cuối cùng lại chậm rãi nhét vào hai bên trái phải quai hàm bên trong, thẳng đến gương mặt đều chen lấn căng phồng, da mặt bên trên để lộ ra nho tròn căng hình dạng, mới quyết định nhấm nuốt.

"Ta. . . Ta. . . Ta không ăn. . . Không ăn quá nhiều. . . ."

Khương Daniel nâng lên một cái tay hướng hắn đầu hàng, hai bước cũng làm một bước mà đem hắn trong tay chai rượu đoạt tới, chẳng được bao lâu, quang trạch mê người, hương khí nồng đậm rượu dịch liền từ Khương Daniel trong tay, đổ vào pha lê vật chứa.

"Trong tủ lạnh còn có, không phải ngươi nói, đông lạnh qua càng ăn ngon hơn. Ngươi tẩy tay liền cầm lấy ra ngoài, da nôn tại dưới đáy đệm trên mâm. Khách nhân đến nhớ phải hỗ trợ chào hỏi một chút, đừng ngốc ngồi loạn điểm gia đình của ta rạp chiếu phim."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lên mâm đựng trái cây bên trong đã trống đi một cây dây leo đến nho xuyên, dứt khoát đem trong tủ lạnh cùng Khương Daniel ăn để thừa toàn phóng tới cùng một chỗ, dùng bưng đĩa khuỷu tay, đỉnh đỉnh phía sau lưng của hắn.

"Hẹp hòi chết rồi, không ăn."

Khương Daniel một bên kháng nghị, còn vừa tại dùng bàn tay tiếp được bên miệng phun ra nho tử cùng nho da, miệng vểnh lên lên cao, tựa như một con sinh khí cá nóc.

Về phần gia đình này rạp chiếu phim, Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao phải xách, hai người bọn họ làm nên sự kiện trực tiếp người trong cuộc, tự nhiên cũng là lòng dạ biết rõ.

Nguyên nhân cũng rất đơn giản.

Hai mươi bảy tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu để ăn mừng sinh nhật, mời nghỉ đông, một người báo cái chụp ảnh đại sư tốc thành ban đi hải đảo lữ hành, lưu lại Khương Daniel cho hắn giữ nhà, cho mèo ăn, thỉnh thoảng cho nhà thông gió thông khí.

Sau khi trở về, dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu kiệt lực chọn một vòng đâm, trong nhà cũng có vẻ như hết thảy mạnh khỏe, thiên hạ thái bình.

Sau đó Khương Daniel còn la hét uống một trận giữ nhà cảm tạ rượu, ăn mấy chục vạn Hàn trâu ngay cả cái nấc cũng không đánh, trừ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trả tiền thời điểm, chống cự không nổi uống say hậu kình, lý trí lạc đường, lớn miệng, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm tiến đến hắn bên tai, ấp a ấp úng nói nhiều lần ca ta có lỗi với ngươi.

Ngay lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu, không thể so sánh hiện tại bưng một bát nho, suy nghĩ đến cùng muốn hay không cho bị tức giận rời khỏi Khương Daniel đưa qua, càng buồn bực hơn.

Bất quá, cuối năm TV phí giấy tờ đến thời điểm, hắn cũng không buồn bực.

Mặc kệ là ngoại quốc mảng lớn, viện tuyến chiếu lên còn là đêm khuya trưởng thành ngăn, hắn bất quá ra ngoài nửa tháng mà thôi, Khương Daniel ngược lại là khắc khổ như cái hệ điện ảnh học sinh, đều xem toàn bộ.

Khó trách bọn hắn đồ điện gia dụng xem điều khiển từ xa bên trên biểu thị trả tiền nút bấm, đã mài đến lời thấy không rõ.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghĩ tới hắn đi đài truyền hình giao nộp chỗ cùng người ta tranh đến mặt đỏ tới mang tai nói là lầm, kết quả phát hiện tiêu Phí Minh mảnh bên trên ngày cùng Khương Daniel giữ nhà thời đoạn vừa vặn ăn khớp xấu hổ tràng cảnh, liền vô ý thức bóp nát trên tay một quả nho.

"Ôi, ta nhổ vào, con chó con này con non ăn nhiều nếu là không thoải mái, khẳng định lại phải tìm ta gây phiền phức, không cho không cho."

Đáng thương nước nho dịch văng khắp nơi, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức liếm liếm đầu ngón tay, tựa hồ cũng không có rất ngọt cảm giác, làm sao mỗi lần nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ăn, luôn cảm thấy khẳng định là nhân gian đến vị?

Thôi thôi, hắn mở khóa vòi nước, cởi chỉ toàn nhớp nhúa khe hở ở giữa. Dòng nước quá gấp, văng hắn trên bụng ẩm ướt một khối, loại này kinh ngạc khó chịu cảm giác, để hắn triệt để quyết định, tại khách nhân khác đến trước khi đến, cũng sẽ không tiếp tục cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel nằm nghiêng tại trên ghế sa lon, vị trí này là hắn chuyên tòa, Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng không tại, hắn đều ngồi ở chỗ này. Dần dà, ghế sa lon da đệm cũng tự nhiên căn cứ thân hình của hắn mà lún xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó một mực nhao nhao muốn đổi đi cái này cái ghế sa lon, Khương Daniel trong ngực ôm đem ghế sô pha nơi hẻo lánh ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài đều tóm đến rách rách rưới rưới Ung mèo nhà meo, một cái tay ngoan cường giơ lên thật nhiều lần thịt của nó đệm, đồng thời còn lớn tiếng hô to, ta bỏ phiếu phản đối, ta không đồng ý, ta không tiếp thụ quyết định này.

Tại hắn chủ động lấy lòng, cho Ung Miêu Miêu cha ruột mua mấy bao ghế sô pha khăn về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu có vẻ như cũng liền theo hắn đi.

"Cũng không nghe nghe ta lễ vật, thật là." Khương Daniel ánh mắt chiếu tới, loại này đặc biệt vải văn đồ án không là nơi nào đều có để bán, nghĩ đến đây vẫn là hắn cho Ung Thánh Hựu chọn, suy nghĩ của hắn lại quay lại đến lễ vật đi lên.

Khương Daniel thuộc về nguôi giận nhanh, cần hống loại hình, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cần lại tới nói hai câu mềm lời nói hắn lại lập tức yên tĩnh, bất đắc dĩ hắn chính là không cho hắn cơ hội này.

Cho nên, quay tới quay lui, một hồi muốn xông ra nhịp tim phụ tải, một hồi lại muốn dương giả không biết, liền kém đánh nát thẳng nuốt vào bụng bên trong đáp án kia, đến tột cùng là cái gì đây?

Khương Daniel đến cùng nghĩ đưa ba mươi tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì đâu?

Hắn a, hắn nhưng thật ra là muốn đem mình đưa cho hắn.

Không sai, Ung Thánh Hựu năm nay phiền toái lớn nhất vẫn là hắn, lớn nhất lễ vật, cũng hẳn là là hắn mới đúng.

Khương Daniel buồn bực ngán ngẩm chơi sẽ trên điện thoại di động soạn chương trình, lại bởi vì không cẩn thận phát ra thanh âm quá lớn, nhận ở xa phòng bếp Ung Thánh Hựu răn dạy, đành phải méo miệng khóa bình phong.

Khương Daniel trên tay cái này túi khoai tây chiên ăn vào một nửa, một nửa khác không sai biệt lắm toàn rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng vừa hút qua bụi trên mặt thảm, bạn học của hắn, đồng sự, bằng hữu cái gì cũng liền hầu như đều đến đông đủ.

Hắn gần nhất mập mờ đối tượng, cũng liền vị.

Đối phương là Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay hiệp đàm hạng mục hợp tác phương, bởi vì công sự nếm qua mấy lần cơm. Ăn uống linh đình ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đại khái là như vậy cái ý tứ, lại không nghĩ đem mình làm thanh kho giảm giá vung hàng, tốt xấu bày ra cái ỡm ờ giá đỡ, thẳng đến gần nhất hạng mục nhanh phải kết thúc, mới tự mình thấy hai lần mặt.

Quá tam ba bận, quản hắn là chuyện tốt hay chuyện xấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới không nghĩ chạy ba buổi tối thứ nhất liền lẻ loi một mình lưu thủ trong nhà, thu thập đám người tán đi sau cục diện rối rắm. Vô luận như thế nào, hắn đều nghĩ bên gối có cái vật sống, có thể tại say rượu qua đi sáng sớm, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hấp khí bật hơi, chứng minh ba mươi tuổi không có nghĩa là tử vong, mà đại biểu khởi đầu mới.

"Ôi, Hoàng tiên sinh tới rồi, chào ngươi chào ngươi ngươi tốt, tốt lâu không gặp, gần nhất có phải là rất bận rộn nha, ngươi nhìn ngươi mặt mũi này đều gầy, ngồi bên này ngồi bên này, bên này điều hoà không khí gió thổi thoải mái nha."

Phải, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp biểu hiện ra hắn tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị trên có phòng, hạ phải phòng bếp quang huy hình tượng, Khương Daniel đã trước khỉ gấp đến độ đem người hướng trong phòng khách mang.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nén giận, ngoài miệng cũng không tốt phát cáu, cười tủm tỉm lại âm trầm trầm đi qua, cùng người chào hỏi. Vừa định mượn cớ đuổi chướng mắt Khương Daniel tránh qua một bên đi, lại nghiêng mắt nhìn gặp hắn áo bên trên dính hai khối nhỏ khoai tây chiên, ám chỉ ý vị có phần nồng nôn câu, "Daniel, ngươi đi xem một chút trong phòng bếp bữa tối muốn dùng rượu đỏ tỉnh xong chưa, cái này ngươi không phải thành thạo nhất sao?"

Khương Daniel cũng về trừng Ung Thánh Hựu hai giây, mới bất đắc dĩ đem cái mông từ trên ghế salon nâng lên, trải qua nửa ngồi ở một bên Ung Thánh Hựu, còn là cố ý dừng dừng, mặt quỷ cứng ở trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu liễm diễm nghiêng nửa gương mặt, chính ra vẻ thận trọng cùng vị này Hoàng tiên sinh khách bao hàn huyên gần nhất yêu thích, mình cũng hào vô ý thức, từ Khương Daniel trên thân thuận tay lấy xuống còn chưa bị run rơi khoai tây chiên.

Hoàng tiên sinh trông thấy hắn thuần thục hướng bỏ vào trong miệng động tác, trên khóe miệng treo, ấm như ngoài cửa sổ mặt trời rực rỡ tiếu dung, cũng dừng lại nửa chụp.

Khi còn bé Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp càng thêm nhỏ gầy, cùng Khương Daniel đoạt ăn cơ hồ hoàn toàn không có thắng nổi. Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel đang đánh tranh nhỏ cùng đạn viên bi phương diện lại có đoạt người thiên phú, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi tuần vì số không nhiều tiền tiêu vặt, không phải bị Khương Daniel lừa gạt đi, chính là bị hắn cho quang minh chính đại thắng đi.

Thế là, Khương Daniel trong túi luôn có ăn không hết mì tôm sống, khoai tây chiên cùng kẹo mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không tốt thật đoạt hắn đến ăn, đại nhân dù sao cũng nên trách hắn cái này làm ca ca, không có cái làm ca ca dáng vẻ.

Bức đến tuyệt cảnh, hắn lại luôn là phía sau đánh lén trốn ở cư xá công viên hoặc là trong nhà một góc nào đó, chính mỹ tư tư hưởng thụ thắng lợi thành quả Khương Daniel, từ phía sau từng thanh từng thanh trong tay hắn túi đồ ăn vặt hướng hắn tròn trịa trên bụng quẳng.

Lúc này đi ngang qua, tiện thể muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu xách về nhà Ung Ung cha hoặc là Ung Ung mẹ, luôn có thể chứng kiến nhà mình mao đầu tiểu tử, rất để người thẹn thùng tại Khương Daniel trên bụng nhặt đồ ăn. Khoai tây chiên cũng tốt, bánh su kem cầu cũng được, cho dù là Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường chưa chắc có bao nhiêu thích ăn kẹo mềm, hắn đều ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt.

Hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng yêu ngẫu nhiên giày vò một chút hưởng thụ ăn vặt lúc, hai mắt vô thần, say mê trong đó, không có chút nào đề phòng Khương Daniel, cho nên nhặt tới ăn cứ việc không quá vệ sinh, lại không hiểu thành vì giữa bọn hắn một đầu vô hình mối quan hệ.

Mới gặp người đại khái hiểu ý bên trong âm thầm kinh ngạc như Hoàng tiên sinh, mà kỳ thật được mời đến tụ hội đại đa số lão hữu, sớm đã không thấy kinh ngạc.

"Hoàng tiên sinh, ngươi có muốn uống chút hay không cái gì, ta đi ngược lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cảm giác phải cử động của mình có bao nhiêu thất thường, nói chuyện bên trong sức chú ý của đối phương không lý do không quá tập trung, hắn cũng chỉ đành hết sức nhắc nhở hắn chuyên chú. Lại nói hắn cũng không dám hứa chắc Khương Daniel đi vào qua đi phòng bếp, cùng hắn trước khi đi bảo trì nhất trí, nói thế nào cũng phải lại đi xem một chút.

"Không. . . Không cần, ngươi liền ngã ngươi muốn uống là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn khom người, đứng lên, ngắm đến bên tay hắn đặt vào hộp quà kích thước không nhỏ, âm thầm đoán chính thể là vật gì, quay người nghênh đón khách nhân khác.

Ngày bình thường bạn bạn công việc đều cực bận rộn, giống Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật dạng này trường hợp cũng không phải mỗi năm đều có, đợi tràn đầy lò nướng đều bị móc sạch, Ung Thánh Hựu thu xếp lấy Khương Daniel lấy ba bốn về rượu , chờ đã lâu bánh gatô mới bưng lên.

Khương Daniel khó phải chủ động xin đi đi bưng bánh gatô, nhưng thật ra là đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu giấu đi ngọn nến.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy xe đẩy bên trên thêm ra đến một bao lớn xanh xanh đỏ đỏ, tức giận đến chén rượu đều đỡ bất ổn. Đầy bàn tửu quỷ lại thị ngọt cực kì, cả đám đều uống say, vỗ tay hoan nghênh Khương Daniel đem cự hình bơ sô cô la đĩa tròn bưng lên bàn.

Khương Daniel mới vừa vào tịch, vừa vặn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi là cái góc đối, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm ngay từ bữa ăn dưới đáy bàn đem chân đưa tới muốn giẫm hắn, chưa nghĩ Khương Daniel một mặt cơ linh cách nửa cái bơ Hắc Sâm Lâm dùng đầu gối giơ lên mặt bàn, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu đây là tại làm chuyện vô ích, hắn đã sớm hai tay vây quanh đầu gối, ngồi xếp bằng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thu chân trên đường còn vô ý đụng phải vị bình thường liền lão nhiệt tâm xử lý chuyện xấu bằng hữu, lần này tốt, kinh động một tôn Đại Phật. Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương ngừng thở nhìn hắn hai mắt, hắn còn tưởng rằng là Ung Thánh Hựu đang gia tăng ám chỉ hắn, vội vàng đứng lên đến chủ trì cục diện.

"Ai ai ai, an tĩnh một chút, an tĩnh một chút, ta có lời muốn nói."

Phát ngôn viên đã uống đến đầu đầy mồ hôi, dùng ăn bánh gatô thìa nhỏ, leng keng leng keng đập chén rượu.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu quân, hôm nay đã là ba mươi tuổi đàn ông độc thân, vì cho các vị đang ngồi long trọng giới thiệu chúng ta Thánh Hựu tốt, nấc —— ——, cùng không tốt, nhanh chóng tại năm 2018 kết thúc trước đó, đem chúng ta Thánh Hựu quân, bán đi, nấc —— ——, không là,là gả đi, nấc —— ——, không đúng, dù sao chính là các ngươi hiểu ý, ta đề nghị, chúng ta bây giờ tới chơi một cái trò chơi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel thuận thế đưa cho phát ngôn viên một bao lớn ngọn nến, cảm thấy lớn kêu không tốt, trở ngại Hoàng tiên sinh vẫn còn, bình thường khóc lóc om sòm khinh suất kia bao không phát huy được tác dụng, đành phải giả vờ như phối hợp, vẫn hướng Khương Daniel bất mãn trừng mắt nhìn.

"Được rồi, vậy chúng ta cái này cái bánh gatô, cứ như vậy bố trí tốt, ta tuyên bố, lần này sinh nhật tụ hội chi Ung Thánh Hựu lời thật lòng đại mạo hiểm, hiện tại bắt đầu! Như mọi người nhìn thấy dạng này, bánh gatô bên ngoài rìa một vòng ngẫu nhiên cắm khác biệt con số ngọn nến, ngẫu nhiên tổ hợp , tùy ý phối hợp, một bên chúng ta thả một cái bình rượu, chuyển tới số lượng mấy, chúng ta Thánh Hựu quân, liền cho chúng ta giảng một cái hắn năm đó sinh nhật cố sự!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt xạm lại, bắt đầu nghiêm túc suy tính tới là hư không tiêu thất tương đối nhanh, hay là giả vờ như cồn trúng độc trốn rời hiện trường tương đối buông lỏng. Sớm biết liền không tại TV mua sắm bên trên đặt trước nhiều như vậy bình rượu, lần này đừng nói liệp diễm thành công, hắn có thể hay không bảo trụ một tuổi lúc quần yếm bên ngoài tấm kia che giấu dùng tã phiến, không bị cùng ở tại hiện trường Khương Daniel lột, đều là cái vấn đề.

"Tốt, vừa vặn ta biết Thánh Hựu không kịp các vị đang ngồi lâu như vậy, ta cũng rất muốn biết, hắn trước kia là cái dạng gì."

Hoàng tiên sinh một phát lời nói, ở đây chư vị lại cũng bắt đầu ồn ào, uống đến rỗng tuếch bình rượu ngã xuống nằm ở trên bàn, tư trượt tư trượt, xoay chuyển nhanh chóng. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói cũng lệnh cưỡng chế giả cười bò đầy đuôi mắt, đối Hoàng tiên sinh ngọt ngào nhìn quanh.

"Mười chín." Mọi người vì bảo trì bánh gatô bên ngoài một vòng không hãm hạ xuống, một bên rướn cổ lên nhìn qua kết quả, một bên không hẹn mà cùng giơ lên thìa, hướng mềm nhũn bánh kem trung tâm đào đi, thân thể đều cuộn lại thành tôm luộc gạo, cuối cùng còn liếm liếm khóe miệng, đầu ngón tay còn sót lại sô cô la nát.

Trong đó liền Khương Daniel tồi tệ nhất, một thìa đào xuống đi, bánh gatô đều bị móc sạch tâm.

"Mười chín tuổi a, cách hiện tại có chút quá xa, không nhớ ra được."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này chính là bực mình chẳng dám nói ra, muộn thanh muộn khí trả lời một câu, ánh mắt là đáng thương vô tội kia một tràng, tay còn thuần lương nâng quai hàm, không biết, còn tưởng rằng hắn thật có mau quên như vậy.

"Làm sao không nhớ rõ, không phải nhao nhao muốn đi nhìn dàn nhạc công diễn kết quả mua được giả phiếu, ở đây bên ngoài khóc thành nước mắt người, còn đối chỗ bán vé kêu to tới."

Khương Daniel bên miệng bơ còn không có biến mất, còn tung bay mềm mại đám mây, bánh gatô cũng không có nuốt đến mức hoàn toàn, thanh âm còn mang theo điểm mơ hồ không rõ, liền bắt đầu bóc hắn nội tình. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tiểu Bổn Bổn đã bị hắn họa gạch đỏ họa phải mặc Khổng, chỉ có thể dựa vào bưng chén rượu lên đến giải lửa.

"Không nghĩ tới Thánh Hựu còn có thời điểm như vậy đâu, ta còn vẫn cho là hắn một mực là, công việc lúc tỉnh táo bộ dáng nghiêm túc." Hoàng tiên sinh kịp thời ra cứu tràng, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng cuồng tán hắn ôn nhu như nước, khéo hiểu lòng người.

Bất quá hắn nói vừa nói vừa bổ sung một câu, "Kia sau đó thì sao, về sau thế nào, mười chín tuổi, hẳn là còn đang học đại học đi, Thánh Hựu ngươi về sau có nhìn thành diễn xuất sao?"

Hoàng tiên sinh là hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không đáp, nhưng hắn càng đáp âm lượng lại càng nhỏ, cảm giác bên trên liền càng không tình nguyện.

"Liền. . . Lúc ấy không có cướp được phiếu, vì nhìn diễn xuất, còn từ Seoul chạy đến lúc đó thành phố tới, coi là cho là chính quy phiếu, không nghĩ tới là giả phiếu, bất quá còn tốt ngày thứ hai hay là nhìn thấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang cố ý lướt qua một chút, hắn dưới đáy lòng, không cách nào nhảy qua ống kính.

Hắn kể xong câu nói này, không có có lễ phép nhìn lại một chút, một mực nhìn chăm chú lên hắn Hoàng tiên sinh, mà là cách ly đế cao chén bích, vụng trộm quan sát một chút Khương Daniel biểu lộ.

Lúc ấy, điện thoại cũng không tiện lắm, trên người hắn cũng không mang đủ tiền mặt, vốn định chịu đựng tại phụ cận tìm chỗ ở ở lại một đêm, trời xui đất khiến ở giữa, trước kia lấy lòng, về Seoul vé xe cũng rơi, dự toán chỉ đủ nhị trung tuyển một, hắn liền đầy bụi đất ngồi ở đây cửa quán miệng, vừa khóc vừa gào tới.

Bên trong là vô cùng náo nhiệt sóng âm dậy sóng cùng đầu người toán loạn, trên bậc thang chỉ có hắn ôm đầu, dùng màu xanh đậm dàn nhạc ngắn tay xát nước mũi.

Cuối cùng hắn khóc đến hơi mệt chút, là Khương Daniel cái này móng heo, dùng giày chơi bóng nhẹ nhàng đá hắn cái mông một cước.

Nhắc tới cũng thật là kỳ quái, so với kinh hỉ hoặc là kinh ngạc, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nhìn thấy hắn quen thuộc mặt, ngược lại là đột nhiên liền có phát không hết hỏa khí, coi là khóc câm cuống họng lập tức khôi phục, lập tức liền đối Khương Daniel rống to, "A..., ngươi tiểu tử này, muộn như vậy làm sao còn ở bên ngoài lắc lư, vẫn chưa về nhà!"

"Nghe a di nói ngươi chạy chỗ này đến, ta không phải cũng không có chuyện gì sao, muốn nói đuổi cuối cùng ban một xe tới chơi với ngươi hai ngày. Vừa mới thẳng ngồi xổm ở nơi nào chờ buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc đâu, lấy xuống tai nghe mới nghe được có người thanh âm cùng ngươi thật giống như, vây quanh phía sau đến xem xét, không phải liền là ngươi sao, ha ha ha ha ha Ung Thánh Hựu khóc, Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến xấu quá à, ha ha ha ha ha."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu trông thấy Khương Daniel hai con cánh tay cùng lộ tại quần đùi bên ngoài trên bàn chân đều là bị con muỗi đinh sưng bao, còn có hắn khó chịu dùng cả tay chân, bốn phía ngứa động tác, có chút cảm động tới, xem xét hắn cười đến toàn thân run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lại nổi trận lôi đình cao.

"Ta chính là khóc làm sao vậy, bị âm nhạc cảm giác động, ngươi biết cái gì! Ngươi lại muốn chế giễu ta, mời ngươi lửa nhanh rời đi tầm mắt của ta!"

Khương Daniel xuất hiện cuối cùng phơi khô Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt, hắn khổ sở cùng không rõ nguyên do ủy khuất, cũng rốt cục có một nơi có thể phát tiết.

Tóm lại, cái kia buổi tối Khương Daniel, tựa hồ bởi vì bọn hắn trước mặt mênh mông ánh trăng, mà hết sức ôn nhu một điểm.

"Ta không cùng ngươi đưa khí, đi thôi, đi ra ngoài trước đó mẹ ta cho ta nhét tiền, để ta cho ngươi hảo hảo sinh nhật, ngươi muốn ăn thịt nướng hay là gà rán?"

Khương Daniel muốn đem hắn từ trên bậc thang kéo lên, nhưng hắn ngồi quá chết, một chút không có kéo động, liền bắt đầu hảo ngôn hảo ngữ hống hắn.

"Ta không, ta không ăn, ta không đói."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ cố gắng xem nhẹ đang nghe đồ ăn danh tự thời điểm, hắn đại tràng nhúc nhích phát ra òm ọp òm ọp tiếng vang, đáng tiếc thực tế to rõ, Khương Daniel không có khả năng không có nghe thấy.

"Đi thôi, ngày mai lại đến, ta cam đoan nhất định có thể để ngươi vào sân."

Khương Daniel nói đến đây câu hứa hẹn, ngữ khí chắc chắn mà kiên trì, lộ ra ít có chân thành.

"Thật? Ngoéo tay!"

Bọn hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn kéo qua trăm ngàn lần câu, cũng lẫn nhau lừa qua trăm ngàn lần.

Bất quá lần này, Khương Daniel thật không có nuốt lời.

Dù nhưng đã ba mươi tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn không biết rõ, hắn đến cùng là dùng biện pháp gì làm được phiếu.

May mà Khương Daniel sắc mặt như thường, vùi đầu tại bánh gatô bên trong, nội tâm tựa hồ hào không dao động.

Hoàng tiên sinh ngắn gọn nghe xong cố sự, chai rượu lại hô hô chuyển.

Lần này số lượng khoảng cách ba mươi thêm gần, là hai mươi lăm.

Trước bàn từng vị bụng căng lên cao, biểu lộ hài lòng đám khán giả biết, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có thể lấy không nhớ ra được vì lấy cớ, vội vàng đũa cái nĩa cùng lên trận đánh bát đĩa, thúc giục hắn thẳng thắn sẽ khoan hồng, kháng cự sẽ nghiêm trị.

"Ta không muốn nói, nào có nhiều như vậy cố sự có thể nói, còn không sẽ theo liền qua, ta uống rượu đi."

Nhưng mà sự thật lại hoàn toàn tương phản.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao lại không nhớ rõ hắn hai mươi lăm tuổi sinh nhật đâu, hắn quên cái nào sinh nhật, cũng sẽ không quên cái kia.

Vào ngày hôm đó, hết thảy cũng khác nhau.

Sinh hoạt nhìn như mỹ lệ chói lọi vẫn như cũ, nội tâm của hắn lại dần dần sụp đổ, hư, nhân sinh căn cơ một chút xíu, một chút xíu nát thành bụi phấn.

Hắn đến bây giờ cũng không có hiểu rõ, hắn là đi ra rừng rậm, hay là dứt khoát ở trong đó lạc mất phương hướng.

Lần đầu cùng trong nhà thừa nhận bộc lộ, cha mẹ phản đối là không có phản đối, nhưng khí áp cũng thấp đến đáng sợ.

Hắn tại rạng sáng thành thị đầu đường mua say, muốn dựa lưng vào cột điện ngủ, nhấn hạ nút trả lời, đối gọi điện thoại tới Khương Daniel chính là một trận hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, cuối cùng vẫn là bị hắn vớt về trong nhà.

Toàn bộ quá trình, một điểm kinh hỉ, một điểm khúc chiết cũng không.

Năm đó hắn, là cỡ nào khát vọng kinh lịch tình yêu oanh oanh liệt liệt, kinh lịch thanh xuân cuối cùng cuồng hoan, kinh lịch mạo hiểm phấn đấu quên mình a.

Hắn bất quá là thích nam sinh mà thôi, đây là tội sao? Đây là bệnh sao?

Đây là lựa chọn của hắn.

Nếu như không có Khương Daniel kia thông điện thoại, hắn nói không chừng sẽ bị cái nào đó kinh Thiên đại soái ca nhặt về trong nhà, từ đây mở ra hoàn toàn mới sinh mệnh, hắn nói không chừng sẽ đụng phải tóc đỏ như lửa, thiêu đốt tại trước mắt hắn, đầu ngón tay có khói bụi cùng hoả tinh cùng nhau rơi xuống phản nghịch thanh niên, sau đó dùng quãng đời còn lại đến đem đối phương hôn cùng khói bụi, vò tiến áo sơ mi trắng cùng băng lãnh trong máu.

Hắn ảo tưởng qua thẳng thắn cùng giải thoát về sau, nhiều như vậy nhiều như vậy như mộng ảo nói không chừng cùng vạn nhất, nhưng tỉnh lại về sau, chỉ có trên tủ đầu giường Khương Daniel ngược lại một chén nước cùng một tờ giấy, còn có nghe nói là hắn tự mình từ phòng bếp kéo tới hắn bên giường nôn mửa chuyên dụng thùng rác.

Hắn cũng không biết Khương Daniel là có hay không ủng hộ quyết định của hắn, hay là chỉ là ngầm đồng ý đây là hắn xảy ra bất ngờ sau thanh xuân phản loạn trạng thái.

Hắn không sẽ hỏi, hắn cũng không dám hỏi.

"Ta đến thay hắn uống đi, hắn không thể lại uống. Trước đó uống rượu tổn thương dạ dày, đến cực hạn."

Tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu chén rượu bên trong tràn đầy một chén rượu không phải Hoàng tiên sinh, là đã trầm mặc một hồi lâu Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói với mình, Hoàng tiên sinh là lái xe tới, vừa mới vẫn không uống rượu, cũng không nên không minh bạch vì hắn cản rượu. Nhưng đáy lòng của hắn lại khó tránh khỏi có chút mất mác, đêm nay hắn kỳ thật căn bản không nghĩ thả Hoàng tiên sinh đi, nếu là hắn có thể vì hắn uống một chén cũng là tốt.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel tại cái này trong lúc mấu chốt nhảy ra, thực sự là.

Hắn dạ dày, tự nhiên cũng là hắn chính thức tiến vào hai mươi lăm tuổi ngày ấy, hét ra vấn đề.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel đều không thể tránh khỏi nghĩ đến một chút sự tình, lại đều lấy cồn cùng lập tức trường hợp vì lấy cớ, ngậm miệng không nói.

Bên người bạn bè one shot, one shot tiếng hô tăng vọt, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy dự đoán kẹp một khối bánh gatô cho Khương Daniel, xem như tạ ơn hắn đứng ra, dính đầy bơ đao còn không có buông xuống đi cắt, Khương Daniel đã hướng lên cái cổ, toàn làm, biểu lộ là nhàn nhạt cô đơn.

"Mười hai, hai mươi bảy, hai mươi ba..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết là đang cùng ai hờn dỗi, liên tục chuyển tới mấy chữ số đều đổ dưới mặt đến, nói là không có gì cố sự dễ nói.

Khương Daniel cũng không buông tha một đường rượu nguyên chất, mắt thấy trên bàn bình này lại muốn trống không, Khương Daniel cũng không nói chuyện. Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là muốn để hắn ngẩng đầu lên giảng cái hai câu, hắn tốt thuận nói đi xuống, kết quả hắn không chỉ có không mở miệng, còn càng uống càng gấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu uống rượu liền dễ dàng cấp trên, tăng thêm cảm xúc cho phép, cả khuôn mặt đều nghẹn đến đỏ bừng. Khương Daniel uống đến càng nhiều, mạch máu đều tại làn da tầng ngoài nổ tung đến, ngay tại chỗ nghiền nát hai viên hỏa hồng cà chua đồng dạng, ai cũng được không đi đến nơi nào.

"Mười lăm!"

Xem náo nhiệt không chê chuyện lớn, trận này lời thật lòng đại mạo hiểm, ngược lại biến vì hai người bọn họ mặt đỏ so đấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không đành lòng, dứt khoát đứng dậy, một hơi nhổ tất cả ngọn nến, trấn định một lát sau phát biểu, "Cái cuối cùng, cái cuối cùng, kể xong tan cuộc, thời điểm không còn sớm, liền không lưu mọi người."

Đám người vỗ tay hoan hô, nhao nhao bưng chén rượu lên, đem giọt cuối cùng cồn cũng uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Mười lăm tuổi, mười lăm đến cùng có gì có thể nói đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng nghĩ tập trung tư duy, làm sao ngăn cản không được cồn cấp trên mang tới mê muội.

"Thôi đi, ngươi mười lăm tuổi có cái gì tốt nói, ngươi sẽ không cho là ngươi từ mười bốn tuổi dưỡng đến mười lăm tuổi cá vàng thật là cùng một con cá vàng a? Ha ha ha ha ha, đều là ta mua, ngươi ngay cả nước cũng không dám đổi, làm sao có thể sống lâu như thế, ngươi biết ta vào năm ấy bên trong, mua bao nhiêu đầu cá vàng sao? Trong ngõ nhỏ bán cá vàng đại thúc, đều biết ta."

Hắn Hắc kỵ sĩ lại một lần chạy đến cứu tràng, bất quá lần này, hoàn toàn không có thể đem hắn kịp thời cứu vớt.

Khương Daniel là uống nhiều không sai, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại là thật, đối cá vàng sự tình, hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại mười bốn tuổi nghỉ hè, phân đến sinh vật làm việc là cá vàng quan sát nhật ký, lão sư yêu cầu bọn hắn tận khả năng lâu đất nhiều viết, nếu như có thể tràn ngập một năm, sẽ có đặc biệt ban thưởng. Ung Thánh Hựu không tính là bạt tiêm học sinh tốt, nhưng không biết tại sao địa, trong miệng lão sư cái kia thần bí lễ vật, đối khi đó hắn đến nói, lại có lớn như vậy lực hấp dẫn.

Hắn cự tuyệt đi Khương Daniel nhà đọc manga sách, cùng một chỗ thưởng thức mới nhất đến phim CD, cùng một chỗ chia ăn xào bánh mật cùng cá bánh, cùng một chỗ tại đêm hôm khuya khoắt bên trong, phù phù phù hút vào mì sợi canh, cự tuyệt hết thảy cần để cho hắn đi ra ngoài giải trí hoạt động, chính là vì trông giữ tốt hắn cá vàng.

Bất quá, nhiệt tình của hắn, cũng không có nghĩa là hắn thật thích hợp chăn nuôi cá vàng.

Cũng không lâu lắm, Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên đi trong nhà hắn trả sách thời điểm, hắn còn đang tắm, trong chum nước cá vàng đã lật người đi, ngỏm củ tỏi.

Mười ba tuổi Khương Daniel chưa bao giờ từng nghĩ thật đem chuyện này vạch trần, cũng không có nghĩ qua Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày nào đó, có thể sẽ biết nói ra chân tướng.

Tương phản, hắn lập tức ôm lấy chứa cá vàng chậu thủy tinh, hướng phía trong phòng Ung Thánh Hựu rống đến, ta đem ngươi cá vàng mượn đi chơi hai ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ hắn mỗi lần là như thế nào tức hổn hển đem bể cá từ đối diện Khương Daniel nhà giải cứu trở về, cũng nhớ kỹ hắn tràn ngập ròng rã hai cái luyện tập bản quan sát nhật ký, thậm chí nhớ kỹ tại hắn mười lăm tuổi sinh nhật cùng ngày, hắn vẫn như cũ gặp Khương Daniel vô lương trộm cướp.

So hắn nhỏ hơn một tuổi thiếu niên, vì không để hắn đau lòng khổ sở, thì có biện pháp gì?

Khương Daniel không có bất kỳ biện pháp nào.

Khương Daniel đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, vĩnh xa không có bất kỳ biện pháp nào.

Nhất là hắn có thể dự nghĩ tới, nước mắt của hắn.

Hắn dùng vạc nước nuôi lên một đầu lại một đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra giống nhau như đúc cá con, lại một lần lại một lần đuổi tại cá vàng rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ thế giới trước đó, đem bọn nó vụng trộm đổi đi, cảnh thái bình giả tạo.

Khương Daniel mẫu thân có hỏi qua hắn, làm như vậy ý nghĩa đến cùng là cái gì?

Câu trả lời của hắn hiển nhiên vượt qua hắn ngay lúc đó niên kỷ nên có tâm trí, hắn nói, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nhọc lòng sự tình đã đủ nhiều, ta muốn để hắn vui vẻ. Hắn cười lên, so khóc lên, đẹp mắt gấp một vạn lần.

Hắn quang nhọc lòng khí quyển biến ấm, nhọc lòng ông già Noel đến cùng có thể hay không tới, nhọc lòng đeo kính mang lâu có thể hay không biến dạng, nhọc lòng dưới lầu sắp đẻ con mèo mụ mụ đều bận không qua nổi, làm gì tăng thêm phiền não của hắn.

Ta muốn để hắn vui vẻ câu nói này, cứ như vậy một mực quán xuyên bọn hắn chung đụng nhiều năm như vậy đầu.

Khương Daniel cái gì khác đều không muốn, chỉ là muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ mà thôi.

Tối nay là hắn uống quá nhiều, trong lòng quá buồn bực, phá giới.

Nếu như có thể, liên quan tới cá vàng cùng giữa hè buổi hòa nhạc vé vào cửa, liên quan tới băng điêu cùng hải sản tiệc đứng, liên quan tới Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu chân chính có tâm tư, hắn nghĩ cả một đời, cả một đời đều chớ nói ra ngoài.

"Ngươi nói đủ chứ? Mặc kệ là ngươi cho ta, hay là ta coi là, đều là của ta, không có quan hệ gì với ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng nói đều đang run rẩy, thanh tuyến bên trong ép không được khổ.

Toàn trường khôi phục yên tĩnh, giống như vừa rồi vui cười cùng chơi đùa chỉ là một giấc mộng. Hoàng tiên sinh ở bên trong tất cả tân khách, đều làm lên cầm bao rời đi chuẩn bị.

Thịnh yến khó lại nối tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố nén nước mắt ý đứng ở cửa trước cổng, giúp đỡ các bằng hữu tìm giày tìm giày, gọi xe gọi xe, Khương Daniel tự động lưu lại thu thập bọn họ vứt xuống một mảnh hỗn độn.

Đưa đến Hoàng tiên sinh, hắn ôn hòa chỉ trong ngón tay, đối Ung Thánh Hựu thì thầm, để hắn cùng Khương Daniel hảo hảo trò chuyện chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời liền suy nghĩ, Hoàng tiên sinh tốt như vậy, như là trước đó tất cả từng ra hiện tại hắn sinh mệnh bên trong hảo hảo tiên sinh nhóm đồng dạng tốt, mỗi cái đều là trong trăm có một. Vì cái gì đến cuối cùng, chết lại ở bên cạnh hắn không đi, chỉ có Khương Daniel cái này phá hư hắn một năm rồi lại một năm sinh nhật, dẫn đến hắn hàng năm sinh nhật nguyện vọng cũng không thể thực hiện lớn nát người đâu?

"Khương Daniel, ngươi cũng không biết nói một câu sao? Vừa rồi như vậy có thể nói, hiện tại một câu đều giảng không ra rồi? Chúng ta tại diễn kịch câm?"

Hắn chờ đợi hắn nói xin lỗi, chờ lấy hắn đến hống hắn một chút, nhưng không có dũng khí thật tiếp nhận hắn từ đây rời khỏi tính mạng của hắn.

"Ngươi muốn cho ta nói cái gì?" Khương Daniel trong tay còn bưng lấy bình rượu, dùng dần dần biến trống không đáy bình, chiếu lên trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

"Ta không biết cái gì, ngươi liền nói cái gì chứ sao. Ngươi không phải còn nhiều, rất nhiều gạt ta phải xoay quanh bí mật nhỏ sao?"

Hắn đơn giản nghĩ cho hắn biết, hắn là thật sự tức giận.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi từ hai mươi lăm tuổi bắt đầu sinh nhật nguyện vọng, đều là nam nhân. Mà ta hàng năm sinh nhật nguyện vọng, không biết từ lúc nào lên, đã biến thành ngươi. Ta cũng không phải chỉ thích nam, hoặc là thật sự có bệnh. Ta chính là muốn ngươi."

Khương Daniel đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ rõ ràng, đầu não thanh tỉnh, ngữ khí phảng phất là đang trần thuật một kiện cùng mình không hề quan hệ sự tình.

"Ngươi uống nhiều, ngươi đi rửa cái mặt, hoặc là đi trên ghế sa lon nằm hội."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã không thể thừa nhận đêm nay tâm tình chập chờn, bất lực lại cùng hắn cho rằng đã say rượu Khương Daniel, lại làm giãy dụa.

"Ta luôn luôn nghĩ a, ta vẫn nghĩ a, ta nghĩ nếu như cái này băng điêu kéo tới nhà ngươi dưới lầu còn không có hóa xong, ta liền cùng ngươi thổ lộ. Ta ngồi xổm ở trong bụi cỏ không phải nghĩ chụp ngươi té ngã, là nghĩ nhảy ra nói cho ngươi ta thích ngươi. Kết quả đây, kết quả ngươi muộn xuống tới một bước, băng điêu chân cũng không có, ta nghĩ, đây là thiên ý, ta muốn chờ."

Khương Daniel vụng về mở khóa vòi nước, đem bộ đồ ăn đổ xuống, ngâm ở trong nước, đưa lưng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu phiếm hồng hốc mắt cùng nhấp quá chặt chẽ khóe miệng.

"Về sau ta cùng ngươi bên trên một cái đại học, chỉ bằng thành tích của ta cùng ta đối với ngươi ý đồ xấu, ta làm gì hay là đi vào. Ngươi có phải hay không còn muốn biết buổi hòa nhạc phiếu sự tình, tốt, kia ta cho ngươi biết, ta đêm hôm đó khăng khăng muốn cùng ngươi chia phòng ngủ, không phải là bởi vì ta chê ngươi, là bởi vì ta nửa đêm liền chạy ra khỏi đi xếp hàng, mua được dư phiếu. Ta cuối cùng thấy ngáp liên tục, không phải là bởi vì ta không có hứng thú, là bởi vì ta lại ngốc lại nghĩ yêu ngươi, nhìn thấy ngươi vui vẻ, ta mới yên tâm."

Nghênh đón Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ xíu tiếng khóc lóc, là Khương Daniel đại lực xoa rửa ly tử vang động.

"Ngươi biết ai mua đi các ngươi xã liên đêm giáng sinh cuối cùng bán không được mấy rương quả táo sao? Ngươi nói ngươi từ ngày đó bắt đầu, một lần nữa tin tưởng ông già Noel. Ngươi biết ngươi mấy điểm tan học, cửa trường học trà sữa cửa hàng mấy điểm bắt đầu xếp hàng sao? Nào có nhiều như vậy tiện đường thuận tiện thuận tay, ta luôn luôn thừa dịp không có lớp thời điểm, nhỏ chạy tới. Ngươi biết mỗi cuối năm, mụ mụ ngươi phong cho ta hồng bao mặt sau, vĩnh viễn viết là, ta con trai thứ hai sao? Nhà các ngươi một nhà bốn người, không tính mèo, tăng thêm mèo cũng liền năm thanh, bỏ qua một bên ngươi, đều biết ta nhớ thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu ẩm ướt mặt, che lên Khương Daniel cương tại nguyên chỗ lưng, vòng tay đến cái hông của hắn.

Hắn là lần đầu tiên ôm hắn, xúc cảm mới mẻ, nhưng lại giống hai cỗ thể xác sớm đã buộc chặt cùng một chỗ, trăm năm chưa cách.

"Bất quá những này ngươi có thể đều không cần biết, ngươi chỉ cần biết một điểm liền tốt. Ta yêu ngươi. Chỉ sợ về sau không còn gặp nhau, không thể lại giả vờ như không yêu ngươi, chỉ làm bằng hữu tiếp cận ngươi, ta cũng yêu ngươi. Ta hi vọng duy nhất, chính là ngươi có thể vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel xoay người, đối mặt với hắn bởi vì nước mắt mà lập loè tỏa sáng con mắt.

"Nhưng là nếu như ta muốn yêu ngươi, liền muốn làm cùng ngươi đi xuống người cuối cùng. Không phải, ta yêu không dậy nổi."

Đem thích bỏ tại trong lòng bàn tay, lại một mực cúi đầu tìm a, tìm a, làm sao tìm được đều cảm thấy tìm không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, rốt cuộc minh bạch.

Kết quả là có thể để cho hắn hiểu ý cười, để hắn phình bụng cười to, để hắn nước mắt ngưng tại tiệp trên lông đi cười, để hắn vừa nghĩ tới liền sẽ nổi lên không che giấu được ý cười, không là người khác, cũng không thể nào là người khác, hay là Khương Daniel.

Hắn đi nơi nào tìm một cái khác Khương Daniel đâu?

Hắn cũng tìm không được nữa một cái, dùng như thế vụng về diễn kỹ, ở trước mặt hắn đóng vai làm bộ không yêu hắn, thiếu niên.

Làm bộ không yêu thiếu niên, trái lại, mới là hắn nguồn gốc.

Tuổi nhỏ yêu không giả vờ.

Bọn hắn sẽ một mực yêu đi xuống, cho dù bọn họ đã yêu thật lâu.

"Kỳ thật. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại lời thật lòng cùng nóng hổi nước mắt, bị Khương Daniel vội vàng cực nóng hôn, đều nuốt hết.

Bọn hắn hôn đến quá nhanh, áp sát quá gần, cơ hồ không thể thở nổi, thẳng đến Khương Daniel lưu luyến không rời buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn mới đứt quãng mở miệng nói chuyện.

"Kỳ thật. . . Kỳ thật ta đều biết a, ta. . . Ta cũng không biết ta là chuyện gì xảy ra, khả năng. . . Ta khả năng. . . Một mực chờ đợi ngươi nói với ta."

Tuế nguyệt vô tình, trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu rơi vô số lần điện thoại, đổi qua vô số lần dãy số, khẩn cấp người liên lạc trừ Khương Daniel, không có tồn qua người khác. Gọi điện thoại cho hắn, phát tin tức cho hắn, xuyên thấu qua dòng điện hoặc là khe cửa trực tiếp nghe được thanh âm của hắn, ngay sau đó cười to, khóc lớn, lớn tiếng gầm rú, chậm rãi chậm rãi, đã biến thành hắn sinh hoạt hàng ngày, trọng yếu nhất tạo thành bộ phận một trong.

Đi công tác, lữ hành, cách cảng trở về nhà, hắn không có có cần báo cáo chuẩn bị đối tượng, chỉ có chưa đọc tin tức cùng chưa nghe điện thoại.

Quan tâm là một chủng tập quán, ỷ lại cũng thế.

Khương Daniel chính là nhà của hắn, là cuộc sống của hắn cùng trong đời, tiếp cận nhất yêu đồ vật.

Mười mấy năm trước, Khương Daniel cùng hắn hờn dỗi bẻ gãy sửa chữa điện thoại, hắn còn rất tốt thu tại trong ngăn kéo. Thân máy bay bên trên kề cận đầu to thiếp bên trong, đầu của bọn hắn gấp dựa chung một chỗ, sợi tóc cùng sợi tóc tương liên, còn không có trải qua nhuộm màu cùng tẩy trắng, chỉ có không lấn át được ngu đần.

Cứng rắn muốn mang Khương Daniel đi ăn hải sản tiệc đứng cũng không đơn thuần là vì khí hắn, càng là bởi vì, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói hắn thích nữ hài tử ở nơi đó làm công, muốn cho tới gần khảo thí hắn phình lên kình.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu lật nướng sò biển khe hở, như cũ tại nói thầm trong lòng, cảm giác cũng không thế nào xinh đẹp nha, mặt khả năng có hắn hai cái lớn, loại này nữ hài, sao có thể đem Khương Daniel, mê phải thần hồn điên đảo?

Đại học tốt nghiệp chiếu bên trên, một cái duy nhất không phải bạn học cùng lớp người, cũng là Khương Daniel.

Hắn bên cạnh ngồi xổm ở thư viện cổng trên bậc thang, chính ôm lấy bó hoa, vội vàng đem học sĩ mũ lệch ra đến một bên, lộ ra tỉ mỉ quản lý qua dấu phẩy tóc cắt ngang trán, không cách nào kịp thời xoay người Ung Thánh Hựu, hệ một bên tản ra là giày chơi bóng dây lưng. Phía sau lưng khoan hậu, bên mặt chân thành tha thiết mà ôn nhu.

Khương Daniel càng không cần biết, tại quá khứ rất nhiều trong ngày lễ, Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn thay mặt thu bao nhiêu thư tình cùng sô cô la, bóp nát qua bao nhiêu khỏa thiếu nữ bàng hoàng trái tim.

Khương Daniel quá tốt, yêu ma quỷ quái không cho phép cận thân, không thể để cho hắn vô cớ thương tâm.

Lúc nào bỏ được buông tay đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại mới có đáp án.

Thẳng đến...

Thẳng đến bọn hắn thừa nhận qua đi tất cả chờ đợi cùng ngừng, che giấu cùng làm bộ, bất quá là vì nắm chặt lẫn nhau mà thôi.

"Ngươi còn nhớ hay không phải ngươi đưa ta bộ kia máy ảnh, cùng theo ngươi nói theo máy ảnh phụ tặng một bao hoa tử?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ba mươi tuổi sinh nhật chi dạ, bên giường xác thực hẳn là nằm cái nam nhân.

Hắn trước kia nghĩ như thế nào cũng sẽ không nghĩ tới, cuối cùng là hắn đem nam hài này, biến thành nam nhân.

Hiện tại hôn đến quần áo lộn xộn, tứ chi quấn giao, hắn mới phát giác được, nghĩ như thế nào đều hẳn là người này, là gương mặt này.

"Máy ảnh là ta nhờ tốt một vòng to bằng hữu mua, hoa tử là bởi vì, khi đó không phải lưu hành đưa loại đồ vật này sao?"

Khương Daniel tự cho là làm bộ rất khá, không lộ bất luận cái gì sơ hở.

"Cửa chớp tuổi thọ đã sớm đến kỳ, còn lại vì số không nhiều mấy chục cái. Lúc đầu muốn lưu đến hôn lễ của ngươi, hoặc là ta kết hôn thời điểm, ngươi làm phù rể chụp ảnh dùng. Hoa tử ta chuyện lặt vặt, bất quá ngươi thật giống như mua sai, không lại chính là bị gió thổi đi, nhà chúng ta hậu viện bò rất thưa thớt, lão bị ngươi chế giễu dây mướp dây leo, chính là kết tinh."

Hắn buồn bực một vấn đề khác, tại hắn nói chuyện đồng thời, tùy theo hắn đến đỉnh đầu cởi xuống Khương Daniel áo động tác, cũng giải quyết dễ dàng. Khương Daniel cái này đến chết đều là độc thân chủ nghĩa người cô lang, một năm có hơn ba trăm trời, đều kiên trì rèn luyện, chùy ra một thân khối cơ thịt, là muốn làm gì?

Nguyên lai phù sa không lưu ruộng người ngoài, Khương thị lẽ ra bồi Ung thị.

"Hiện tại cầu hôn, có thể hay không quá nhanh một chút?"

Khương thị nghe ra hắn trong lời nói có hàm ý, hiện tại quả là khó nhịn đối với dây mướp mê nghĩ mà cảm thấy cười vang, ngón tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng bóng loáng trên bụng, vừa đi vừa về đánh lấy vòng.

"Không nhanh không nhanh, nhưng ta cũng không phải nhất định phải đêm nay. Ta chỉ là muốn nói, chúng ta không có trồng qua hoa, về sau, mời ngươi nghiêm túc, nghiêm túc, tại trên người của ta gieo hạt, để ta nở hoa, chờ ta kết xuất trái cây, chờ ta thành thục, đem ta ngắt lấy, chờ ta khô héo, đem ta an ủi."

Nhưng làm bộ không yêu Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel, mới sẽ không để hắn héo tàn tại thời gian gian nan vất vả bên trong.

Bọn hắn ngày qua ngày, năm qua năm, tại lẫn nhau trong mắt, tại yêu bên trong, vĩnh viễn trẻ tuổi.

"Ừm, chỉ cần chúng ta cùng một chỗ."

Cả phòng mây cùng mưa, nước mắt cùng ý cười, trùng phùng cùng khoái ý.

3,272 duyệt


	129. Chapter 129

Chạm đất

0.

Skies, sugar and smoke.

1.

Lấy xuống tai nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua hình vuông cửa sổ nhỏ quan sát ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc.

Không có gặp gỡ khí lưu, máy bay vững vàng tại tầng bình lưu bên trên phi hành, thân ở hai vạn thước Anh trên bầu trời, hắn nhìn không thấy Địa Cầu mặt ngoài, đập vào mi mắt trừ sợi bông đồng dạng tầng mây cũng chỉ có trời xanh cùng ánh nắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới từ tốt nghiệp đến nay đều chỉ là ăn mặc đồng phục đạp lên khoang điều khiển mình, giải nghệ trước lại còn có mặc quần áo ở nhà ngồi tại khoang thương gia lẳng lặng nhìn lên bầu trời một ngày. Đây là hắn làm nhân viên phi hành đoàn đến nay lần thứ nhất, hắn ở trên máy bay mang theo tai nghe nghe âm nhạc cho mình buông lỏng, mà không phải liên tiếp cơ thông thao túng hành khách hướng đi.

Hắn thở dài một hơi, dư quang liếc nhìn dựa vào bờ vai của mình ngủ say nam nhân.

Chính xác điểm nói, là người xa lạ.

Mặc ngay cả mũ áo nam nhân tựa hồ cùng mình tuổi tác gần, một đầu tóc vàng, tóc cắt ngang trán sập sập rũ xuống trên trán, theo đầu phương hướng đi phía trái nghiêng, mấy cây lông vàng rớt xuống lúc đến lóe kim quang lông vũ đồng dạng vẩy qua hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi.

Hắn tựa hồ rất nhiều ngày không có nghỉ ngơi thật tốt qua, có chút phát sưng hai mắt phối hợp nhanh sâu đến xương gò má bên trên mắt quầng thâm đủ để chứng minh hắn gần đây giấc ngủ tố chất là cỡ nào kém.

Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai bị ép tới run lên lại không đành lòng đem hắn đánh thức, hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy đầu của hắn, hi vọng hắn có thể biết thú không còn hướng mình dựa vào. Kết quả hắn cũng không có như nguyện, không cần một giây kia cái đầu lại nện ở cánh tay của mình bên trên. Dù cho cách vải vóc, xương sọ đập trên bờ vai vẫn có chút đau, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ vẫy vẫy đầu, vén tay áo lên nhìn một chút đồng hồ.

Mới chín giờ sáng ba mươi điểm.

Còn có tám giờ mới có thể đến Burris phi cơ chuyến trận. Điều kiện tiên quyết là không có gặp gỡ khí lưu hoặc cái gì khác đột phát sự kiện.

Cảm giác tê dại kéo dài đến cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể xoa run lên cánh tay trái tối tối cầu nguyện bên người vị này ngủ như chết thiếu niên có thể nhanh lên khôi phục ý thức, chờ hắn sau khi tỉnh lại thuận tiện nhắc nhở hắn lần sau nhớ phải tự mình mang cái cổ gối, bởi vì không phải mỗi cái hành khách đều như chính mình tốt như vậy người nguyện ý đem cánh tay cho ngươi mượn ngủ.

Đầu của hắn có chút hướng xuống rủ xuống, có chút quá dáng dấp tóc cắt ngang trán nhẹ nhàng vẩy qua chóp mũi làm cho hắn cái mũi ngứa, hắn cau mũi một cái cùng lông mày, giống như là muốn nhảy mũi đồng dạng, nhưng hắn cũng không có. Phát cảm giác nhột đại khái là biến mất, trên mặt nếp gấp lần nữa trở nên vuông vức, hô hấp cũng khôi phục vừa rồi bình ổn. Hơi thở của hắn đánh vào tóc cắt ngang trán cuối bên trên, treo trong không khí lọn tóc theo tả hữu lắc lư.

Xuyên qua tầng mây ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ thủy tinh nát trên mặt của hắn, trên trán tóc vàng yếu ớt phản xạ kim hoàng sắc triêu dương, hiện ra kim quang sợi tóc tựa hồ thành từng sợi Khổng Tước vũ tuyến. Có lẽ là đỉnh đầu bị phơi có chút nóng lên, hắn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển thời điểm cọ xát cánh tay của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo xuống che nắng tấm, ngón tay thon dài nhẹ nhàng thay hắn sửa sang tán loạn tóc cắt ngang trán, sau đó quỷ thần xui khiến hướng hắn phát xoáy nhẹ nhàng đâm một chút.

Hắn buồn buồn hừ một chút, vẫy vẫy đầu liền không có động tĩnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, sợ mình vừa mới vô tình động tác đánh thức ngủ say người.

Tại hành lang bên trên lui tới tiếp viên hàng không nhóm lần thứ nhất ở trong máy bay khoang điều khiển bên ngoài địa phương trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, kinh ngạc bên ngoài rảnh rỗi thời điểm làm thành một vòng che miệng châu đầu ghé tai, dù cho đem âm thanh lượng điều đến thấp nhất, tĩnh mịch sáng sớm trong cabin Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nghe được bí mật của bọn hắn nói chuyện.

"Kia là Ung cơ trưởng sao?"

"Đúng vậy a, còn trẻ như vậy còn đẹp trai như vậy cơ trưởng toàn hàng không không chỉ có hắn một cái nha."

"Các ngươi nhìn cái kia là bạn trai hắn sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cách đến mấy mét khoảng cách cũng cảm nhận được rơi trên người mình ánh mắt.

"Ung cơ trưởng thật ôn nhu a. . . Ta cũng muốn có dạng này bạn trai."

"Nhưng hắn đẹp trai như vậy, thích nam nhân khá là đáng tiếc đâu qwq "

"Thích nữ nhân cũng sẽ không coi trọng ngài được không?"

Bạn trai? Ta ngay cả tên của hắn cũng không biết? Cái gì bạn trai?

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không vô, cố ý làm ho hai tiếng. Tiếp viên hàng không nhóm nghe tiếng nhìn lại, chột dạ liếc hắn một cái sau tan họp.

Hắn vô lực đem đầu tựa ở đầu gối bên trên, liếc mắt liếc nhìn bên người vẫn còn ngủ say người, ánh mắt rơi vào hắn giấu ở sợi tóc ở giữa mà như ẩn như hiện nốt ruồi bên trên, khóe miệng có chút đi lên xách đồng thời trong mắt không tự giác chứa đầy ý cười.

Nhìn như vậy, giống như có chút đáng yêu đâu.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Quảng Châu bay hướng Seoul chuyến bay thuận lợi hạ xuống.

Thăng làm cơ trưởng mấy năm sau, loại này ba bốn giờ khoảng cách ngắn phi hành với hắn mà nói xe nhẹ đường quen, đến sân bay thu được tín hiệu sau chuyện thứ nhất chính là mở ra lưu lượng cho bạn trai gửi tin tức báo bình an.

Dù sao tại chỉ có cơ thông có thể liên hệ với trên bầu trời, ngoài ý muốn lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ phát sinh, cho nên vô luận là mười tiếng đồng hồ hơn đường dài phi hành hay là một giờ không đến khoảng cách ngắn, hắn liền lên tín hiệu sau đều sẽ thói quen ngay lập tức cho người yêu phát một đầu báo bình an tin tức. Trên vai bốn đầu củi nhìn xem soái khí, nhìn như quang vinh nghề nghiệp lại tại mỗi lần trèo lên lên máy bay lúc đều gánh chịu lấy nhất định phong hiểm.

Vào internet sau Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay điện thoại chấn động, trên màn hình phương nhảy ra bạn trai danh tự, điểm trở ra nguyên bản ngậm lấy cười con ngươi bỗng nhiên tối xuống.

【 Thánh Hựu a chúng ta chia tay đi 】

【Thanks for everything 】

【 chúc ngươi cũng tìm tới hạnh phúc của mình 】

Tin tức ngừng lưu tại nơi này, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời nhanh tay phát ra ngoài 【 ta an toàn đến 】 bên cạnh cũng có thêm một cái tiểu hồng khuyên.

【 đêm nay cùng một chỗ ăn sao 】 còn dừng lại tại đưa vào khung bên trong, không có phát ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu tắt rơi điện thoại, kéo lấy rương hành lý một bộ lạnh nhạt hướng hải quan đi đến.

Cũng thế, ai sẽ nhận được giống như hắn lâu dài không tại bên cạnh mình bạn trai.

Một năm ba trăm sáu mươi lăm ngày vượt qua một nửa thời gian hắn đều là tại không trung cùng quốc gia khác vượt qua, ngẫu nhiên ngay cả ngày kỷ niệm, lễ tình nhân hoặc là một chút đặc biệt thời gian cũng là đuổi tại cuối cùng trong vòng một canh giờ chạy trở về, có đôi khi cho nên thời tiết chậm trễ thời gian phi hành thậm chí là không kịp, tưởng tượng như vậy hắn có thể chịu được mình một cái ba năm cũng xem là tốt.

Nhưng khuya ngày hôm trước ngẫu nhiên tại hắn điện thoại di động nhìn thấy tin tức lại còn rõ mồn một trước mắt.

Nếu như không phải hắn vừa vặn đi tắm rửa đưa di động lưu tại bên giường đèn bàn bên cạnh, nếu như không phải mình vừa vặn khốn muốn ngủ muốn đem lên đài tắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ không trời xui đất khiến tại vừa vặn sáng lên trên màn hình trông thấy cái tin tức này.

Có nam nhân kia sẽ không lý do đối nam nhân khác phát ngủ ngon đằng sau thêm cái tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ủ rũ tiêu phân nửa, nhưng vẫn là tắt đèn bàn tại đưa lưng về phía phương hướng của hắn nằm xuống.

Hắn trần trụi nửa người sau khi đi vào thấy không đèn, ngồi vào trên giường động tác so bình thường thả nhẹ chút, đại khái là sợ mình sẽ đem Ung Thánh Hựu đánh thức. Ảm đạm lam quang đánh vào trên mặt hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu dư quang thoáng nhìn hắn có chút giương lên khóe miệng.

Ngoài cửa sổ gió đánh cho cành lá lắc lư, một đạo thiểm điện vạch phá màn đêm, tiếng gió vun vút xen lẫn xảy ra bất ngờ một tiếng ầm ầm, hắn phảng phất nghe thấy cái gì vỡ ra thanh âm. Tại mở ra điều hoà không khí, vốn nên nhiệt độ vừa phải gian phòng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy có chút thấu xương.

Là gió quá mạnh, xuyên thấu qua vách tường xi măng ở giữa khe hở chui đi vào, gió lạnh đâm vào ngay cả xương đều vỡ ra, không khí lạnh hướng xương trong khe đầu chui mới đi như vậy.

Hắn biết rõ, lại không nguyện ý thừa nhận vỡ tan thanh âm còn có thực cốt nhiệt độ đều là đến từ tả tâm phòng viên kia đồ vật.

Tâm, lạnh, cũng nát.

Người bên cạnh sớm đã tắt rơi màn hình điện thoại di động chìm vào giấc ngủ, hắn lại lăn lộn khó ngủ, ngơ ngác nhìn mây đen che kín bầu trời đêm, nhìn xem giọt mưa lớn như hạt đậu đánh vào cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên, nhìn lại bị gió thổi phải đông lệch ra tây ngược lại màn mưa hung hăng hướng cửa sổ nện.

Ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc bị cửa sổ bên trên giọt nước dán thành cắt hình, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem treo ở pha lê tiếp nước giọt mơ hồ chiết xạ đèn đường ánh sáng, một hồi chịu không được nặng liền hướng rủ xuống, cùng phía dưới cái khác giọt nước kết hợp, rót thành một đường hướng phía dưới lưu.

Nơi khóe mắt gối đầu ẩm ướt.

Trong phòng, cũng trời mưa sao?

Đêm đó, hắn tỉnh cả ngủ. Cứ việc mưa tạnh, gối đầu lại còn ướt.

Hắn chán ghét bị phản bội, đáng ghét hơn mình bị thay thế cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc về đến nhà hắn sớm đã đem đồ vật mang đi, gần ba năm hồi ức, bây giờ chỉ còn lại hắn một người vết tích.

Mặc dù tại đêm đó mất ngủ lúc sau đã cho mình làm tốt chuẩn bị tâm lý, ở phi trường nhận được tin tức lúc cũng một bộ cùng ngày thường không khác dáng vẻ, nhưng trở lại an tĩnh một cây ngân châm rơi trên mặt đất cũng nghe được gặp trong căn hộ, ngồi tại hai người mua một lần trên ghế sa lon, trước nay chưa từng có cảm giác trống rỗng bỗng nhiên quyển tịch mà tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng, đây là mất đi bệnh biến chứng, nhưng vẫn là khống chế không nổi ôm gối đầu hung hăng khóc một trận.

Hôm sau, hắn cho công ty phát xin phép nghỉ tin, nói là một mực ngày đêm điên đảo sinh hoạt hơi mệt, muốn nghỉ ngơi một đoạn thời gian lại tiếp tục phi hành. Bảy năm qua hắn cũng không thế nào xin phép nghỉ, công ty hàng không nhân đạo phê hắn ba tháng không củi giả.

Cho tới nay hắn chỉ lo đuổi theo, hắn dùng tại thời gian ngắn nhất cho vai của mình gánh vác bốn đầu củi. Hắn tại không trung công việc, cùng trời xanh mây trắng làm bạn, cùng tinh tinh mặt trăng làm bạn, lại tại người khác hỏi hắn đối với thiên không cảm giác lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới mình chưa hề thưởng thức qua mênh mông thương khung. Hắn chưa từng hảo hảo địa, lẳng lặng địa phủ khám tầng bình lưu trở xuống hết thảy, chỉ vì hắn ánh mắt cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ có cùng tầng bình lưu song song hàng không lộ tuyến.

Hắn xuyên thấu qua phòng khách rơi xuống đất cửa sổ thủy tinh đối màn đêm ngẩn người. Thành thị ô nhiễm ánh sáng rất nghiêm trọng, Seoul bầu trời đêm nhìn không thấy tinh tinh, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy trong bóng đêm vài miếng như ẩn như hiện che lấp thổi qua mông lung nguyệt.

Bật máy tính lên, đặt trước một trương Burris ban qua lại vé máy bay.

Mấy năm qua này, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất trước thời gian ba giờ đến sân bay làm thủ tục ghi danh, lần thứ nhất ngồi tại phòng chờ máy bay, lần thứ nhất ở phi trường dùng vé máy bay đến đăng ký. Cái loại cảm giác này có chút kỳ diệu cũng có chút mới mẻ, nhưng rất tốt.

Là thời điểm bắt đầu đi, lữ trình mới.

3.

Ngoài cửa sổ liên miên bất tận cảnh sắc để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mệt rã rời, tựa ở trên bả vai mình người vẫn không có tỉnh lại. Lần nữa kéo xuống che nắng tấm về sau, càng phát ra nặng nề mí mắt dần dần rủ xuống, hắn bất tri bất giác cũng tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị một trận lắc lư đánh thức.

Trên đầu 【 mời đeo lên giây nịt an toàn 】 đèn phát sáng lên, không cần chờ cơ trưởng báo cáo hắn cũng rõ ràng là gặp gỡ khí lưu. Hắn cũng là không nóng nảy, nửa mê nửa tỉnh sờ lấy dây an toàn của mình lúc mới phát hiện đã cài lên.

Hắn nhớ rõ ràng mình đã sớm đem dây an toàn giải, chẳng lẽ là có người giúp hắn cho cài lên rồi? Lẽ ra tiếp viên hàng không sẽ trực tiếp đem người cho đánh tỉnh để chính bọn hắn trừ mà không phải thay người trừ dây an toàn.

Sau khi tĩnh hồn lại hắn mới phát hiện trên bờ vai vật nặng không có, quay đầu nhìn lại, hắn lân cận tòa vị kia tóc vàng tiên sinh rốt cục tỉnh.

Này khí lưu rất mạnh, khoang thương gia bên trong cơ hồ mỗi vị hành khách đều tại hoảng, đại nhân từng cái như bị điểm huyệt đồng dạng cương lấy không dám nói chuyện bên trong lại nói lẩm bẩm, tiểu hài cũng bởi vì sợ mà bắt đầu khóc rống, gia trưởng của bọn họ mình đang khẩn trương sau khi cũng đang cố gắng trấn an hài tử cảm xúc. Tiểu hài khóc rống cùng trưởng thành thì thầm lộn xộn cùng một chỗ, nghe cũng làm người ta cảm thấy tràng diện tương đương hỗn loạn, cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ điềm nhiên như không có việc gì, một cái ung dung đang ăn kẹo mềm, một cái bình tĩnh tìm ra tạp chí đọc qua đến vượt qua khoảng thời gian này.

Xóc nảy tốt mấy phút sau, máy bay rốt cục bình ổn xuống tới, cơ trưởng cũng báo cáo phía trước đã không khí lưu, nếu không có chuyện ngoài ý muốn tiếp xuống đến máy bay hạ xuống vị trí trong vòng một canh giờ đem an toàn phi hành. Khí lưu loại vật này, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn quen không quen, chỉ là không nghĩ tới sát vách vị kia cũng như vậy bình tĩnh, đoán chừng cũng là lâu dài dựng máy bay người.

"Không có ý tứ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không yên lòng đảo công ty hàng không cung cấp du lịch tạp chí lúc, bên người nam nhân nhẹ nhẹ gật gật bờ vai của hắn, "Cái kia. . . Vừa mới ta ngủ ở trên vai của ngươi sao?"

"Ừm."

Chẳng lẽ cái kia giống cổ của ngươi gối sao?

"Thất lễ, quá nhiều ngày không hảo hảo ngủ vừa mới ngủ như chết, thật thật xin lỗi." Hắn một mặt áy náy, nguyên bản không vui Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn cản không nổi hắn chân thành nói xin lỗi ánh mắt, tấm lấy mặt hơi giãn ra, "Đầu của ta như vậy nặng, bờ vai của ngươi cũng rất chua a? Không bằng đợi đến Burris ban ta mời ngươi ăn bữa cơm được không? Xem như đền bù."

"Miễn, việc rất nhỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay cự tuyệt hắn. Úc tệ tỉ suất hối đoái cao, ăn một bữa cơm không rẻ, tự nhận không chịu nổi."Ngươi không phải cũng thay ta trừ dây an toàn nha, liền xem như bổ về."

"Làm sao ngươi biết là ta giúp ngươi?"

Hắn một mặt không thể tưởng tượng nổi, chẳng lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới không ngủ?

"Tiếp viên hàng không là sẽ không giúp hành khách làm loại công việc này, các nàng nhiều nhất sẽ đem ngươi đánh thức để chính ngươi cài lên. Không phải ngươi chẳng lẽ là ta mộng du cho mình trừ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ mạt ngậm lấy ý cười.

"Ta vừa mới nhìn ngươi cũng rất trấn định, lại quen thuộc như vậy nhân viên phi hành đoàn công việc quá trình, có lẽ ngươi là không thiếu sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho ngồi cũng có thể thông qua hắn gãy ở chân nhìn ra hắn ưu việt thân cao, ngũ quan thâm thúy người cũng mọc soái, không khỏi để người suy đoán hắn là cái không thiếu.

"Không phải đâu, bất quá rất tương cận. Mặc dù đồng dạng ở trên máy bay công việc, nhưng ta là lái phi cơ vị kia." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nghênh đón chính là trợn mắt hốc mồm lân cận tòa, trên trán của hắn đục lấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi bốn chữ, "Ngươi đây? Ta nhìn ngươi phản ứng cũng cùng ta không sai biệt lắm, người khác tại hoảng ngươi còn có thể bình tĩnh nhai kẹo mềm."

"Oa ta vậy mà có thể ngồi tại cơ trưởng sát vách, quá thần kỳ." Hắn giống như là lần đầu vào thành nông gia tiểu hài đồng dạng, nhìn xem thành thị bên trong cao chọc trời cao lầu liên tục sợ hãi thán phục, nhưng mà hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lại so tiểu hài còn muốn mới lạ sáng tỏ.

Rõ ràng nhìn xem cùng mình niên kỷ không sai biệt lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có điểm ao ước hắn làm sao còn có thể giống hài tử đồng dạng thuần chân.

"Ta sao? Ta bất quá là cái tiểu minh tinh mà thôi. Bất quá trước kia khi ca sĩ thời điểm rất thường dựng máy bay khắp nơi tuần diễn, ta ở trên máy bay ngủ thời gian so ta ngủ trong nhà giường còn nhiều hơn, muốn thật mệt mỏi lên khí lưu cũng lắc bất tỉnh ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay không chú ý ngu nhạc giới, bình thường phim ảnh ti vi kịch cũng không nhìn hai bao, tự nhiên cũng không hiểu hắn là ai.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi tên của đối phương lúc bị chuẩn bị hạ xuống báo cáo đánh gãy, có lẽ là đối khí áp mẫn cảm quan hệ, người bên cạnh ở phi cơ bắt đầu hạ xuống thời điểm không có vừa mới vừa gặp khí lưu lúc không chút phí sức, sắc mặt có chút trắng bệch, lông mày đại khái cũng bởi vì trong tai khó chịu mà căng càng ngày càng chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong túi móc ra một mảnh kẹo cao su đưa cho hắn, "Nhai lấy đi, sẽ rất nhiều."

Ung gặp hắn cứng đờ hồi lâu cũng không có phản ứng, cũng không biết là bởi vì màng nhĩ phình lên nghe không rõ chính mình nói hay là khẩn trương quá mức không nghe lọt tai, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát thay hắn mở ra nhôm bạc giấy, đem hình sợi dài bạc hà kẹo cao su hướng hắn khẽ nhếch bỏ vào trong miệng.

Lạnh buốt bạc hà hòa với vị ngọt tại đầu lưỡi tan ra, hắn vô ý thức bắt đầu nhấm nuốt trong miệng đường, nút bịt tai tình huống quả thật so vừa vặn chút, lỗ tai tựa hồ không có trướng đến khó chịu như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại còn không có làm lên máy bay sư trước đó cũng thường thường có nguyên nhân máy bay cất cánh cùng lúc hạ xuống khí áp đột biến mà cảm thấy khó chịu bối rối, đừng nói lỗ tai, nghiêm nặng ngay cả lợi cũng sẽ thấy đau, cho dù là máy bay hạ cánh cũng phải một hồi lâu mới có thể chậm tới. Nhưng chẳng biết tại sao mở máy bay về sau liền sẽ không có tình huống như vậy, có thể là cùng say xe người mở xe về sau liền không choáng tình huống có chỗ tương tự đi.

Lần này cũng là nhiều năm không có khi hành khách mới mang theo dự bị.

Nhưng kẹo cao su đối với người bên cạnh tựa hồ lên không được bao lớn tác dụng, đại khái là vừa mới chuyển di lực chú ý mới chậm một chút, cũng không lâu lắm liền bắt đầu trướng đến màng nhĩ cũng thấy đau. Hắn chăm chú bắt lấy tay vịn, nhắm mắt cắn răng nghĩ giả vờ như điềm nhiên như không có việc gì chống nổi cái này còn lại mười mấy phút lúc cảm giác được đem trên lan can nhân tạo thuộc da cũng nhanh cào nát tay bị Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ tới lật cái mặt, lập tức ấm áp nhiệt độ khoác lên mình che một tầng mồ hôi mỏng trên lòng bàn tay, thon dài năm ngón tay tới quấn giao sau chăm chú đan xen.

"Buông lỏng chút, rất nhanh liền gặp qua." Ung Thánh Hựu ngón cái nhẹ nhàng xoa hắn hổ khẩu, hắn căng cứng biểu lộ lần nữa chậm chút.

Hơi dốc xuống dưới cảm giác càng rõ ràng, trời chiều đem tầng mây nhuộm thành một mảnh kim hoàng sắc thời điểm máy bay cuối cùng ngay tại chỗ thời gian buổi chiều lục thời bốn mươi lăm phân an toàn rơi xuống đất.

Các hành khách ở phi cơ sau khi dừng lại lục tục ngo ngoe dẫn theo hành lý của mình rời ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy được rương hành lý ngăn chặn muốn đi lối ra thời điểm ra đi bị nam nhân kéo tay cổ tay.

"Đối ngươi tên là gì?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Cái kia. . . Mặc dù lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền hỏi như vậy có chút thất lễ. . ." Hắn lần nữa lật tay cầm bao sau một mặt ngại ngùng mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta vội vàng xử lý thủ tục ghi danh lúc quá hoảng rớt tiền bao, ta mấy ngày kế tiếp có thể đi theo ngươi cùng đi sao? Ăn dùng ta đến Seoul ta sẽ cho ngươi trả tiền."

Mặc dù trên người tiền mặt không nhiều, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu có là thẻ, phải bị hà hai người mấy ngày phí tổn cũng không phải không được.

Cho dù chuyện này nghe có chút không thể tưởng tượng nổi, do dự một chút sau Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng vẫn là gật đầu.

Dù sao đang đi đường nhiều người làm bạn, cũng rất tốt.

4.

"Ca ngươi ở chỗ nào đâu?" Tại cửa phi tường tại ưu bước mục đích cột bên trong đưa vào địa chỉ thời điểm Khương Daniel hỏi vấn đề này.

Chờ đợi dài dằng dặc nhập cảnh thủ tục lúc Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu tên của hắn, còn phát hiện hắn so với mình nhỏ một chút năm.

"Ta không có đặt khách sạn, lần này là có điểm giống nói đi là đi a, vé máy bay cũng là lâm thời đặt, cho nên dự định lại tới đây lại tìm."

"Nếu như không ngại ở ta chỗ này đi, ta tại AIrbnb thuê một bao chung cư, đặt trước lúc cũng đã giao xong khoản. Ca cũng đừng cự tuyệt, xem như là ta tuần lễ này ăn ngươi dùng ngươi trước giao lợi tức."

"Tốt."

Đánh xe vừa lúc đến, bọn hắn đem hành lý gánh sau khi lên xe lái xe liền hướng Khương Daniel thuê tốt chung cư mở.

"Daniel ngươi chừng nào thì trở về vé máy bay đâu?" Đem hành lý thu xếp tốt sau hai người cùng nhau ngồi ở phòng khách vải sô pha bên trên.

"Tuần sau năm buổi sáng." Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ sau trả lời.

"Ồ? Chúng ta ngay cả về nhà thời gian cũng giống vậy đâu."

"Oa, ca ngươi nói đây là duyên phận sao?" Khương Daniel hướng hắn cười cười, lóe sáng con ngươi giống lần đầu phát hiện sau cơn mưa chạng vạng tối bên trong treo trên cao ở chân trời kia cong cầu vồng hài tử đồng dạng, tràn đầy mới lạ.

"Ừm, có lẽ vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phòng khách bên trái thông hướng ban công cửa thủy tinh nhìn, bóng đêm bắt đầu rủ xuống màn che, phồn tinh đang dần dần tối xuống bầu trời phun ra riêng phần mình quang mang. Khó được tại cái thành nhỏ này thành phố ban đêm còn có thể trông thấy tinh tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu quá khứ đem cửa thủy tinh kéo ra hướng ban công đi, dựa vào cùng ngực sắt rào chắn, cảm thụ đêm hè gió nhẹ nhàng phất qua gương mặt của mình đồng thời nâng má ngưỡng vọng đã lâu tinh không.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua tại trên ban công nghiêm túc xem sao Ung Thánh Hựu, trong phòng quang xuyên thấu qua pha lê sau chiết xạ ra đến ánh sáng nhu hòa rải rác rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên bóng lưng, người kia thấy không rõ bên mặt cùng lúc này đêm tối đồng dạng ảo diệu lại thâm bất khả trắc, má trái bên trên ba viên nốt ruồi lại so không trung bất luận cái gì một ngôi sao đều tới loá mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trên trời tinh tinh nhìn mê mẩn, mà Khương Daniel lại nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đến xuất thần.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên đem đầu quay lại thời điểm đối mặt Khương Daniel ánh mắt, ngồi trong phòng khách người hoảng một mili giây sau kịp phản ứng, dời mình dừng lại ở trên người hắn ánh mắt, lập tức há miệng làm bộ ngáp một cái.

"Khốn sao?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel tránh Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt trả lời.

"Ngươi trước đi ngủ đi, ngồi lâu như vậy máy bay ngươi cũng mệt mỏi." Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào phòng khách, đem cửa thủy tinh kéo lên sau khóa lại, "Ta xoát cái răng cũng đi ngủ."

"Ừm." Khương Daniel ngồi xếp bằng ở trên ghế sa lon hai chân rơi xuống đất, "Ngủ ngon."

"Ngủ ngon."

5.

Hai người ăn điểm tâm lúc Khương Daniel đồng ý Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe chơi lượt Burris ban cùng bờ biển hoàng kim ý nghĩ, Khương Daniel bởi vì nhiều năm bảo mẫu xe tải đưa kỹ thuật lái xe có chút lạnh nhạt, thuê sau xe ngồi tại điều khiển tòa tự nhiên là Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đi chỗ nào tốt đâu?" Tòa thành nhỏ này thành phố cũng đã tới mấy chuyến, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với nơi này cũng coi là quen biết, chỉ cần mở hướng dẫn liền có thể an toàn không sai lầm tới mục đích.

"Nơi này như thế nào?" Khương Daniel ở trên màn ảnh điểm mấy lần qua đi đem màn ảnh đối Ung Thánh Hựu, "Giống như rất xinh đẹp."

Byron vịnh, tại đầu đông, khoảng cách trung tâm thành phố đại khái hai giờ đường xe.

"Đi. Dù sao hôm nay ta mang máy ảnh, bên kia rất thích hợp lấy cảnh."

Đốt động cơ, thiết hướng dẫn, đạp xuống chân ga, hai cái đại nam hài côn sĩ lan tự do đi chính thức bắt đầu.

Mặc dù hay là vô lăng cùng chân ga thao túng xe đi hướng, nhưng ở lái một chiếc quốc sản hiện đại i30 tại Châu Úc trên đường lao vụt, phối thêm Khương Daniel phát ra liệt biểu bên trong Tây Dương âm nhạc thật có một phen nồng đậm dị quốc phong vị.

Shape of you bối cảnh âm nhạc điện âm hòa với đánh cho vừa lúc cái vợt phối hợp đường cao tốc không ngừng lui về sau cảnh sắc để người thoải mái vô cùng, cái giờ này ngày làm việc đường lên xe cộ không nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng khó được làm càn , mặc cho mình tăng thêm chân phải cường độ.

"Ca kỹ thuật lái xe còn thật không phải là đóng, người đại diện mở chính là xe, ngươi mở cũng là xe, làm sao cảm giác như vậy không giống?" Khương Daniel nói xong cũng xé mở bánh bích quy đóng gói hướng lái xe miệng nhét một mảnh.

"Bởi vì ngươi tâm tình không giống a, bình thường ngồi trên xe là muốn đi công việc, hiện tại là muốn đi chơi, làm sao có thể đồng dạng." Nhai lấy bánh bích quy Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện mơ hồ không rõ, quyết định đem bánh bích quy hướng xuống nuốt qua đi lại tiếp tục nói lời nói, "Lại nói máy bay ta đều mở, xe loại vật này có thể làm khó được ta sao?" Hắn đắc ý nhướn mày, đẩy trên sống mũi kính râm.

Bắt đầu hướng tương đối cao độ cao so với mặt biển chỗ chạy tới thời điểm nhiệt độ bắt đầu giảm xuống, bọn hắn dứt khoát đóng lại trong xe điều hoà không khí đem cửa sổ hướng xuống điều, cảm thụ được xe ngược gió mà thịnh hành thổi vào đánh ở trên mặt gió hè mang tới nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cảm giác.

"Ca ta nhìn thấy biển! Chúng ta nhanh tới rồi sao?"

Tả hữu đều bị một mảnh Hà Vực vây quanh, bờ sông còn ngừng lại vài chiêc thuyền con, Khương Daniel hưng phấn đến giống trông thấy tuyết đầu mùa chó con đồng dạng.

"Là nhanh đến, nhưng đây là sông không phải biển." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt một chút hướng dẫn phía dưới dự tính đến thời gian, "Còn có mười phút mới có thể đến."

"Ca nghĩ nghe cái gì?" Hắn trượt điện thoại di động muốn hoán đổi phát ra liệt biểu thời điểm mới nhớ tới trên đường đi trong xe truyền bá đều là mình muốn nghe ca.

"Ta sao? Tùy tiện, ta đều nghe."

Nghe một giờ nhiều tiếng nước ngoài giống như cũng có chút dính, Khương Daniel hoán đổi đến bình thường thường nghe hip hop liệt biểu, điểmHeize Shut Up and Groove.

"Ồ? Heize!" So với thần tượng lưu hành khúc indie cùng hip hop càng là Ung Thánh Hựu lấy hướng, nhất là Heize ca, rất là Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu vị, quen thuộc khúc nhạc dạo vang lên lúc hắn bỗng nhiên có một loại tìm được tri âm cảm giác.

"Ngươi cũng thích?"

"Chất mật thích, nàng ca nghe quá mang cảm giác."

"Một dạng." Khương Daniel hướng hắn duỗi bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu thức thời một cái hồi kích, sau đó nhìn nhau cười một tiếng.

Tìm chỗ ngồi đem xe ngừng sau hai người đều tại trên cổ treo máy ảnh, dọc theo hướng hải đăng đường đi đi.

Châu Úc mây không nhiều, trắng noãn Byron sừng hải đăng đứng vững tại cao lên bộ phận, bầu trời xanh thẳm liên tiếp Thái Bình Dương giống vô tận màu lam màn che từ không trung rủ xuống, nước biển vị mặn theo nhu hòa gió biển nhào qua chóp mũi, vàng óng ánh ánh nắng đánh vào xanh thẳm góc biển bên trên, toàn bộ đều tràn ngập ngày mùa hè khí tức.

"Ca, ngươi nhìn! Là cá heo!" Ung Thánh Hựu còn đưa lưng về phía hàng rào vỗ hải đăng thời điểm Khương Daniel sớm liền để xuống máy ảnh xuyên thấu qua bên kia chuẩn bị kính viễn vọng đến xem biển.

Nước biển coi như bình tĩnh, sóng biển tiếp tục vuốt đá ngầm tóe lên nhiều đám tuyết trắng bọt nước, xanh biếc hải dương sóng nước lấp loáng, ngẫu nhiên cá heo vọt ra mặt biển sau rơi vào trong biển lúc tại không trung hình thành nửa cái nước vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu đem ống kính chuyển hướng mặt biển, đứng tại làm bằng gỗ hàng rào sau bắt giữ lấy cái này khiến người hài lòng hình tượng.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy một đường đi một đường chụp, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy máy ảnh thời gian đem so sánh Khương Daniel tới nhiều. Trong mùa hè buổi trưa mặt trời chậm rãi trở nên nóng bỏng, không có bôi phòng nắng lại mặc ngắn tay hai người làn da bị phơi có chút nhói nhói, mồ hôi cũng ẩm ướt nửa cái phía sau, dứt khoát một người mua một bình chanh nước ngọt tìm râm mát địa phương tọa hạ nghỉ ngơi một chút.

"Ca chụp thứ gì?" Khương Daniel cắn ống hút hướng cúi đầu nghiêm túc kiểm tra ảnh chụp Ung Thánh Hựu dò xét, "Đập đến rất không tệ nha, coi như cách màn hình cũng có thể để người cảm nhận được mảnh này biển tráng lệ."

"Còn không phải là bởi vì nơi này phong cảnh đẹp mắt." Hắn cầm lấy bên cạnh bình thủy tinh, băng lãnh chất lỏng cho ấm áp đầu ngón tay thêm vào một chút hơi lạnh. Có thể là cái bình bên trên ngưng tụ giọt nước để Ung Thánh Hựu tổng trượt, nắp bình làm sao vặn cũng mở không ra.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn cau mày dùng sức xoay cũng mở không ra dáng vẻ cảm thấy có chút đáng yêu, nhất thời bật cười, sau đó đem trong tay hắn cái bình đủ đi qua, "Két" một tiếng vặn ra nhôm đóng, hướng miệng bình để vào ống hút sau đưa cho hắn, "Ầy, cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận nước ngọt thời điểm trong lúc vô tình đụng phải ngón tay của hắn, lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vượt trên hắn tu bổ chỉnh tề trên móng tay, "Tạ."

"Hiện tại mới một điểm, đợi chút nữa đi đâu tốt đâu?" Khương Daniel uống hạ tối hậu một ngụm nước ngọt, không khí hòa với nước ngọt chui vào ống hút phát ra tiếng vang ào ào.

"Đến trung tâm thành phố đi một chút như thế nào?" Hắn quay đầu trông thấy Khương Daniel nếu có suy nghĩ, "Dù sao trở lại trung tâm thành phố cũng kém không nhiều ba điểm , chờ một chút, ngươi ứng chẳng lẽ muốn đi vườn bách thú a?"

Đều hai mươi mấy tuổi người, chẳng lẽ còn muốn đi sờ chuột túi ôm cây gấu a?

"Ha ha ha làm sao ngươi biết?" Hắn lên tiếng, giống hài tử đồng dạng lạc lạc cười, "Muốn ôm mềm mềm cây gấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không nổi vườn bách thú mùi vị đó, mùa đông còn tốt, mùa hè nhưng làm người đau đầu. Nhưng nhìn lấy Khương Daniel sáng lóng lánh ánh mắt hắn lại không đành lòng cự tuyệt, thở dài một hơi, "Tốt a."

"Thánh Hựu ca vạn tuế!"

Vì để tránh cho lại bị Khương Daniel túm đi vườn bách thú, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát để hắn đem muốn nhìn một lần qua xem hết, không chút do dự hướng có cây gấu lại có chuột túi rồng bách vườn bách thú chạy tới.

Nửa mở thả thức vườn bách thú cho phép lữ khách trực tiếp cho bên trong động vật cho ăn, Khương Daniel tràn đầy phấn khởi mua một túi đồ ăn, mở ra bàn tay thả một chút ở lòng bàn tay hướng chuột túi miệng đưa. Túi nhỏ chuột đại khái là quen thuộc đủ loại kiểu dáng người cho nó cho ăn, cũng không thế nào sợ người lạ, hít hà liền nuốt vào. Cùng trong nhà nuôi mèo thô ráp đầu lưỡi không giống, chuột túi mềm mại đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm qua tay lòng ngứa ngáy, Khương Daniel co tay một cái, cười nhìn về phía đứng ở sau lưng mình cầm máy ảnh không ngừng đè xuống cửa chớp Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Chơi rất vui a, ca muốn thử một chút nhìn sao?" Hắn đem chứa đồ ăn giấy da trâu túi duỗi cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đừng nhúc nhích, vừa mới góc độ nhìn rất đẹp."

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc, một hồi kịp phản ứng sau liền thử hoàn nguyên vừa rồi góc độ một lần nữa nở nụ cười.

Sau giờ ngọ ánh nắng bị chập chờn cành lá đánh nát rơi trên mặt của hắn, vụn vặt quang ảnh đem hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi phản chiếu tỏa sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi luận điệu góc độ sau so cái tốt liền theo hạ cửa chớp.

"Ngươi cười lên thật quá đẹp mắt." Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống máy ảnh, "Bất quá vừa mới tiếu dung, cùng ngươi ngoái nhìn cười một tiếng một khắc này có chút không giống, quay đầu một khắc này giống như tương đối. . . Thiên chân vô tà?"

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy dùng thiên chân vô tà để hình dung một cái hơn hai mươi tuổi nam nhân tiếu dung có chút kỳ quái, dù sao người ta lại không phải miệng còn hôi sữa tiểu hài tử.

"Bệnh nghề nghiệp đi, chụp hoạ báo lúc thợ quay phim để ta cười ta liền sẽ tự động lộ ra chuyên nghiệp tiếu dung, là trường kỳ huấn luyện ra phản ứng tự nhiên."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên Khương Daniel mới bỗng nhiên hiếu kì, tới đây trước đó mỗi ngày cười đối đèn flash cùng ống kính mình bao lâu không có xuất phát từ nội tâm cười qua.

Sau đó hắn phát hiện, hắn lần này cùng công ty yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi mục đích tựa hồ cũng bởi vì trước mắt người này đạt tới.

Đại khái là nghĩ đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn ngậm lấy ý cười hai mắt hướng xuống rủ xuống một chút liền tranh thủ thời gian nói sang chuyện khác, "Không phải muốn sờ cây gấu sao? Lại không đi ôm vườn bách thú liền muốn quan rồi."

"A a a! Ta kém chút quên Khảo Lạp các bảo bảo!" Nói xong cũng lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài.

Người này, xác thực thật đáng yêu đây này.

6.

Bọn hắn hành trình kỳ thật sắp xếp rất lỏng, dù sao hai người bọn họ là tới nơi này buông lỏng tâm tình, chí tại nhàn nhã. Ngẫu nhiên bọn hắn tại trong căn hộ ổ đến giữa trưa cũng không chịu đi ra ngoài, hai người bọn họ làm sao nấu cái gì cơm, có thể đem bọn hắn đuổi ra cửa chỉ có phát đói dạ dày còn có không rơi vào cơm trưa.

Tại Burris ban đợi sáu ngày, trừ đi qua Byron vịnh, vườn bách thú cùng chạng vạng tối tại trung tâm thành phố đi một chút, bọn hắn liền đi một chuyến lướt sóng người Thiên Đường, lấy. Cảnh.

Người nước ngoài nhóm chói chang mùa hè mặc quần bơi bikini khiêng sóng tấm chuẩn bị xuống biển lướt sóng, chỉ có bọn họ hai vị mặc không hợp nhau áo thun quần jean, một cái khiêng máy ảnh, một cái cầm một bình nước ngọt ở nơi đó ngắm phong cảnh.

"Nếu như ngươi không nói cho ta ngươi là cơ trưởng, ta còn thực sự cho là ngươi là cái nhiếp ảnh gia chuyên nghiệp." Khương Daniel nhàn nhã uống vào nước ngọt , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu ống kính đối hắn trái chụp phải chụp, "Không có bên trên trang cũng có thể đem ta chụp đẹp như thế, hiện tại máy ảnh còn tự mang mỹ nhan sao?"

"Ta cũng là bởi vì thường xuyên đầy đất cầu chạy lại muốn đem mỗi cái địa phương cảnh sắc ghi chép lại mới bắt đầu học." Hắn tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn nước ngọt hít một hơi, ngày nắng to bên trong lạnh buốt chất lỏng mang theo CO2 dội thẳng yết hầu cảm giác để người cảm thấy phá lệ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, "Còn có ngươi vốn là đẹp mắt, ta không phải đã nói rồi sao, ngươi cười lên đặc biệt đẹp đẽ."

Chói chang ngày mùa hè, mặt trời quá độc ác, hai cái đại nam hài không nghĩ thụ bỏng nắng sau da đau tội, đi tới đi tới cuối cùng tại trên bờ cát một gian tiểu mại điếm ngoài cửa lớn cây dù hạ ngồi xuống.

"Kỳ thật thật tò mò, ca làm sao lại nghĩ tới đây chơi."

"Đã cảm thấy bình thường sinh hoạt tiết tấu quá gấp góp hơi mệt người. Tăng thêm nghỉ trước đó vẫn luôn nghĩ đi một chuyến Châu Úc, Sydney loại kia thành phố lớn ta không phải rất thích, cũng không quá muốn đi tiểu trấn, nghĩ đến tìm nhàn nhã điểm tiểu thành thị nghỉ ngơi một chút liền đặt trước nơi này vé máy bay." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra xa bát ngát Lam Hải, "Mặc dù ta không thể nào tin được thiên quyết định chuyện này, nhưng ta luôn cảm thấy chúng ta có thể dạng này nhận biết kết bạn lữ hành còn có tốt một chút tương tự điểm đích thật là rất có duyên."

"Ta quả thực cảm giác cho chúng ta là gặp lại hận muộn được không, nếu quả thật sớm đi nhận biết liền tốt."

"Ngươi làm gì nói đến buồn nôn như vậy, lại không phải tỏ tình." Hắn đuổi muỗi đồng dạng khoát khoát tay, "Như thế biết nói chuyện, ngươi tiểu tử này rất nổi tiếng đi, giao qua bao nhiêu mặc cho bạn gái a?"

"Ta mẫu thai độc thân." Khương Daniel tay không ngừng trên dưới phiến, thử dùng bày động thủ động tác sinh ra yếu ớt khí lưu đuổi đi gió nóng, "Ta trước kia là cái tiểu mập mạp, thẳng đến lên cấp ba bắt đầu khiêu vũ qua đi cao lớn biến gầy mới ở trường học có điểm nhân khí. Bất quá kia lúc sau đã tại khi luyện tập sinh, cho nên phương diện này sự tình cũng không nghĩ nhiều, xuất đạo qua đi liền càng thêm không có cơ hội."

"Ca đâu?"

"Ta sao?" Đầu óc hắn bỗng nhiên hiển hiện người kia mặt, còn có lá thư này hơi thở, "Ta nói qua một lần yêu đương, bị đánh chân, sau đó vừa mới bị quăng. Rất giống tam lưu phim tình cảm đi."

Bất quá nhớ tới người kia thời điểm cũng là không đau không ngứa, có thể là lại tới đây cũng đổi cái tâm tình, những cái kia quá khứ không nên chấp nhất, không cần để ý trong lúc bất tri bất giác cũng bắt đầu chậm rãi để xuống. Hắn cho là mình sẽ cần thời gian dài hơn đi tự lành đi chữa thương, lại không ngờ tới tại ngắn ngủi hai tuần lễ bên trong lần nữa nhớ tới hắn đã có thể tâm như Chỉ Thủy.

"Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel cho là mình để lộ người ta thiên tân vạn khổ vá kín lại vết sẹo.

"Không có việc gì, đều đi qua." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy vừa mới tại tiểu điếm mua được khói cùng cái bật lửa, rút ra một chi ngậm lên miệng, một tay che thuốc lá bên kia, một tay nhấp nhô cái bật lửa bánh răng, nhóm lửa, "Có thể là ta không đủ yêu hắn đi, không phải ta cũng sẽ không dự qua chúng ta cuối cùng có một ngày hay là sẽ tách ra chuyện này. Mặc dù cảm thấy ở trên người hắn hao tổn ba năm có chút không đáng, bất quá ta loại người này cũng là rất khó khăn chịu được, dù sao có ai có thể nhận được bạn trai của mình yêu bầu trời so yêu mình còn nhiều hơn."

"Mặc dù ta không hiểu chuyện xưa của các ngươi, cũng không biết người kia, nhưng nghe ngươi nói như vậy, ta cảm thấy khả năng các ngươi không phải rất thích hợp đi. Thật phù hợp hai người sẽ từ từ ma hợp, mà không phải là bởi vì lỗ hổng không đối liền tách ra." Khương Daniel quăng ra hắn giữa ngón tay đốt nửa chi khói, "Đừng hút, ngươi hôm nay đã thứ tư chi."

"Liền ngẫu nhiên ép một chút nghiện, ngươi bỏ qua cho ta đi, bình thường bay đường dài cả ngày đều không thể hút vào một ngụm khói."

"Được, liền hôm nay, ngày mai không thể còn như vậy." Khương Daniel đem nhanh đốt hết khói nhét về cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Cái này cũng thế, hôm nay cuối cùng một chi, không thể lại nhiều."

"Được rồi được rồi dông dài." Ung Thánh Hựu hút qua cuối cùng một điếu thuốc, đem nó diệt ném vào cái bàn trung ương trong cái gạt tàn thuốc đầu sau đứng lên, "Đi, không phải muốn đi King George Square nhìn cây thông Noel đèn sáng nghi thức sao?"

"Ừm."

Mới năm giờ rưỡi George quốc vương quảng trường liền mạo xưng đầy người, tất cả mọi người lấy lòng ăn vặt nước ngọt tìm cho mình chỗ tốt tọa hạ hảo hảo thưởng thức cái này mỗi năm một lần hoa lệ nghi thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngước đầu nhìn lên hai mươi hai mét cao nhân tạo cây thông Noel, treo đầy cùng Giáng Sinh có liên quan vật phẩm trang sức, quay đầu phát hiện nguyên bản đứng tại mình phía sau Khương Daniel nhanh như chớp đồng dạng biến mất, không bao lâu đã nhìn thấy hắn ôm một đống kẹo mềm cùng khoai tây chiên nghĩ mình chạy tới.

"Vừa mới mua nước ngọt tiền còn có thừa, liền dứt khoát mua một chút đồ ăn vặt đang chờ đèn sáng thời điểm cùng một chỗ ăn." Hắn xé mở một bao gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, cầm lấy một cái màu đỏ gấu nhỏ ném vào miệng bên trong nhai lấy, còn chọn một cái màu xanh hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng đưa, "Ca có ăn hay không?"

"Đi ta tự mình tới." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay muốn đi cầm lại bị Khương Daniel cắt đứt, "Đừng như vậy phiền phức, đến há miệng."

Khương Daniel nói thành dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cự tuyệt, ngoan ngoãn để hắn cho mình cho ăn đường.

Hắn nhìn qua cây thông Noel đỉnh tinh tinh ngẩn người lúc, suy nghĩ của hắn trôi dạt đến trước mấy ngày ở trên máy bay đem bờ vai của hắn khi gối đầu vị kia tóc vàng nam hài, bọn hắn đánh bậy đánh bạ liền ở lại với nhau trải qua, còn có những ngày này kết bạn du lịch, thậm chí ngay cả bạn trai cũ cũng khống chế không được thuốc lá của mình lượng, những cái kia lúc đầu đáng ghét nhắc đi nhắc lại vậy mà có thể trở nên dễ nghe.

Hắn nói đúng, có lẽ bọn hắn căn bản không thích hợp.

Hắn nói đúng, có lẽ Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, thật là gặp lại hận muộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên vốn cho là mình là cái thuộc tại bầu trời người, hắn cho là mình sẽ một mực hưởng thụ tại không trung bay lượn kia vô câu vô thúc cảm giác.

Nhưng ở gặp phải Khương Daniel về sau, hắn mới phát hiện, nguyên lai không mệt mỏi tại khung không trung xoay quanh ngốc ưng, cũng sẽ có muốn rơi xuống đất nghỉ lại một ngày.

Một trận reo hò đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo về hiện thực, mắt trước hai mươi hai mét cao hình nón thể từ thấp tới cao sáng lên, trên cây treo nơ con bướm, quải trượng đường còn có ngôi sao năm cánh từng cái được thắp sáng, cho đến đỉnh cao nhất hành tinh lớn kia tinh sáng lên mới thôi. Hắn quay đầu nhìn về cùng mình sóng vai dừng lại nam hài, hắn nguyệt nha đồng dạng cong lên mắt cười để hắn khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt so giờ phút này cây thông Noel đỉnh chói mắt nhất viên kia bát giác tinh còn óng ánh hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu may mắn kia xảy ra bất ngờ huyên náo để hắn tới kịp lấy lại tinh thần thưởng thức cái này đáng giá lưu niệm một khắc.

Cây thông Noel sáng xong Khương Daniel đem đầu quay lại, lộ ra hai con thỏ răng cười nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, hai người ánh mắt ôn nhu xen lẫn lúc phảng phất cọ sát ra đêm hè khói lửa trong hội ở trong trời đêm nở rộ hỏa hoa. Bọn hắn trong đám người không tự giác hướng lẫn nhau tới gần, gần phải có thể cảm nhận được đối phương hơi thở lúc do dự Khương Daniel dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại, sau đó cánh môi bên trên truyền đến một trận mềm mại.

Tìm được, cái kia chỉ dẫn mình chạm đất lý do.

7.

Skies, sugars and smoke,

Only you make me feel like home.

2,239 duyệt


	130. Chapter 130

【 Dan Ung 】 bạn trai lòng ham chiếm hữu rất mạnh là như thế nào một loại thể nghiệm?

* trân quý sinh mệnh rời xa đánh bạc

* diễn đàn thể

* lần thứ nhất viết vô não ngọt bánh mời nhiều đảm đương liệt

* chúc mừng thi đại học hoàn tất!

Bản này văn là đưa cho bốn mùa xuân giọt

Đồng thời cũng là kẹo mềm babe Ma Ma sinh chúc hhhhh

+++

Bạn trai lòng ham chiếm hữu quá mạnh là như thế nào một loại thể nghiệm?

Như đề, nam, tuổi tác giữ bí mật, hướng giới tính vì đường cong. Làm một thâm niên độc thân cẩu tựa hồ muốn đang thoát đơn biên giới thăm dò, nhưng là đối tượng lòng ham chiếm hữu giống như rất mạnh... Muốn biết bạn trai lòng ham chiếm hữu quá mạnh là như thế nào một loại thể nghiệm? ? ? Có thể hay không Ngày ngày bị a? ? ? Đúng, tốt nhất đem quen biết quá trình cũng nói một chút a:)

101 cái trả lời

1w+ đồng ý ·8888 đầu bình luận hồi phục tại năm 2018 ngày mùng 9 tháng 6

@ chỉ là một viên trái bưởi

Tạ, tạ mời? Mặc dù không biết làm sao lại mời được ta, nhưng là cái đề mục này cùng ta còn giống như thật rất thích hợp (chống cằm). Dựa theo lệ cũ tựa hồ muốn giới thiệu từng người tình huống? Ân, ta là một thợ quay phim, không phải cái gì nổi danh cái chủng loại kia, các vị cũng không cần đào ta là ai đi hhh, tuổi tác cùng đề mục không có gì liên quan quá nhiều liền không nói đi, bạn trai là một người mẫu.

Cùng hắn nhận biết là đang làm việc thời điểm, tạp chí xã đem chúng ta mấy cái thợ quay phim tìm đi quay chụp một chút bên trong trang, thoáng qua một cái đến liền nhét muốn chụp đồ vật cho ta, cho chủ đề sau liền để chính ta chọn cái người mẫu đi, nhưng là khi đó ta đi phải tương đối trễ, chờ ta quá khứ người mẫu trên cơ bản đã bị chọn xong, còn lại hắn cùng khác một người mẫu.

Ta vừa lúc là cùng một cái khác thợ quay phim cùng đi, hắn liền cùng ta giảng cái kia nhuộm mái tóc màu vàng óng người mẫu tính tình rất kém cỏi, thanh danh không tốt lắm cái gì, ta cũng nhìn ra hắn không nghĩ hợp tác với hắn, liền chủ động đem hắn muốn đi qua, mặc dù hắn khi đó biểu lộ cùng "Người này có phải là ngốc" không có kém chính là:) nhưng là thật sự là hắn rất hợp ta muốn quay chụp phong cách rất thích hợp, mái tóc màu vàng óng tăng thêm lạnh da trắng, vóc người cao gầy cùng lạnh lẽo khuôn mặt lập tức liền đem ta bắt lấy, khi đó liền nghĩ, thôi thôi, công việc mà thôi nha, đánh ra đẹp mắt ảnh chụp so cái gì đều trọng yếu.

Sau đó ta liền đi qua cùng hắn thương lượng, nhưng lại ngoài dự liệu dễ nói chuyện, mặc dù biểu hiện trên mặt hay là xú xú chính là... Tiếp lấy hai người liền đi quay chụp, quá trình hay là vô cùng vui sướng. Mà lại ta phát hiện hắn còn rất thích nhai kẹo mềm ai, một hưu hơi thở liền mặt không biểu tình giật ra kẹo mềm cái túi bẹp bẹp bắt đầu ăn, khi đó đã cảm thấy người này vẫn là thật đáng yêu mà:) mặc dù bị hắn phát hiện sau hung hăng trừng? ta một chút chính là, nhưng là về sau hắn hay là tới hỏi ta có muốn ăn hay không kẹo mềm, mặc dù sắc mặt vẫn là như cũ xú xú (về sau hắn còn cùng ta giải thích kia là khốc:)

Kết thúc quay chụp về sau liền thuận theo tự nhiên thêm phương thức liên lạc, mặc dù trên cơ bản chỉ là tại đối phương liệt biểu nằm thi mà thôi:(nhưng là ta ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ cho bằng hữu của hắn dấu chấm tán cái gì, cũng biết hắn còn nuôi hai con mèo, đã cảm thấy nuôi mèo hài tử tâm địa khẳng định đặc biệt thiện lương, liền thời gian dần qua đối với hắn có hảo cảm (có thể là độc thân thời gian quá dài nhìn thấy một cái tương đối thích đối tượng liền động tâm(nếu như bị hắn trông thấy câu nói này ta ngày mai không dùng:)

A nha đột nhiên nhớ tới trong công việc có một số việc quên xử lý, vậy lần sau nhớ tới lại càng đi ~

···········································································································································

Update lúc ngày 16 tháng 6 20:05

Không nghĩ tới sẽ thu được nhiều như vậy bình luận cùng chúc phúc, thật chính là vô cùng cảm tạ các ngươi nha:) nhưng là ta muốn sửa chữa một điểm, ta, không phải yếu thụ, tạ ơn:) ta chỉ so với hắn bàn con centimet tốt a, chỉ là không đủ hắn mà thôi.

Khụ khụ, kia tiếp tục nói a ~ về sau kỳ thật cũng không tiếp tục gặp mặt, quan hệ liền dừng bước tại vòng bằng hữu lẫn nhau tán loại kia (bất quá hắn rất ít điểm tán ta chính là, ta nhớ được có một lần điểm tán hay là bởi vì ta đi chụp hình không cẩn thận đem lão bà làm tiến trong hồ:) sau đó tức hổn hển phát đầu vòng bằng hữu nhả rãnh, những người khác là "Đau lòng, nếu không thiếu tiền đi" chỉ có hắn là "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ca ngươi cũng quá đáng yêu đi" :) đáng yêu ngươi cái đại đầu quỷ a! ! ! Đây chính là ta đại lão bà! ! ! Ta thương yêu nhất lão bà! ! ! Cũng là ta dùng đến nhất thuận tay một bộ:(chỉ cần có nó, liền có toàn thế giới! ! !

Sau đó ta liền thật về hắn: Đáng yêu ngươi cái đại đầu quỷ.

Sau đó hắn tìm ta nói chuyện riêng, hỏi ta có phải là sinh khí, ta nói không có, hắn quả thực là quấn lấy ta muốn loại hình, ta không lay chuyển được hắn liền cho, kết quả ngày thứ hai hắn mang theo ta vợ mới gõ mở cửa phòng của ta, nói thật thật giật nảy mình, không nghĩ tới hắn vậy mà sẽ làm như vậy. Sau đó liền vào phòng, ta để hắn tọa hạ hỏi hắn ăn cơm trưa không, ánh mắt hắn xoay tít đi lòng vòng liền cười cùng ta giảng không có (về sau hắn cùng ta giảng kỳ thật hắn ăn ngày đó hắn no bụng đến nhanh nôn:)

Sau đó ta liền làm cơm trưa cho hắn ăn, ăn xong một ngẩng đầu hắn liền cho ta thổ lộ... Là, chính là đơn giản như vậy thô bạo trực tiếp, ta có nghĩ qua có phải là hắn hay không trước đó ăn cơm quá khó ăn mới sẽ xúc động như vậy, kết quả về sau hắn nói ta ngày đó làm đồ vật rất nhạt, kỳ thật hắn không thế nào thích ăn:) không tức giận, không tức giận.

Sau đó liền ở cùng nhau(ở giữa tỉnh lược vô số quá trình:)

Cùng một chỗ về sau mới phát hiện hắn lòng ham chiếm hữu thật rất mạnh, bởi vì ta là thợ quay phim, thường xuyên sẽ cùng rất nhiều khác biệt (trong mắt hắn rất có mị lực có thể đem ta hồn nhi đều câu đi) người cùng một chỗ quay chụp, hắn liền sẽ thường xuyên nhắc tới ta, nói ca không muốn làm thợ quay phim muốn làm chỉ có thể chụp ta một người, kỳ thật ta cũng không chút để ý, coi là chính là đùa giỡn một chút câu nói như thế kia mà thôi.

Sau đó liền làm lớn chết:(

Có một ngày quay chụp là cùng một vòng tròn bên trong so khá nổi danh người mẫu (hướng giới tính giống nhau loại kia) cùng một chỗ, chụp xong sau hắn nói có chuyện tìm ta tâm sự, ta cũng không có có mơ tưởng, liền cùng hắn ra ngoài, đến quán cà phê hắn liền cho ta phát tin tức muốn tới tiếp ta, ta liền trực tiếp send địa chỉ cho hắn, liền cùng cái kia người mẫu hàn huyên.

Kết quả hắn một mực đang phía dưới trêu chọc ta:) nếu như không phải ta nhiều năm dưỡng thành ưu tú hàm dưỡng ta đã sớm để hắn nếm thử chúng ta Phật núi Vô Ảnh Cước tư vị, ta liền chịu đựng, đem chân thả xa một chút, kết quả hắn còn đạp trên mũi mắt bắt lấy tay của ta:) cái này còn chịu nổi sao? ? Ta thế nhưng là có gia thất người, nhưng không đợi ta hất tay của hắn ra, đã nhìn thấy bạn trai ta đứng tại quán cà phê bên ngoài, nhìn,, ta, nhóm.

Tâm tình của ta lúc đó cùng đã trên đường không có khác gì. Ta đã trên đường. jpg đắp lên. jpg được an bài phải rõ ràng. jpg

Sắc mặt hắn rất ruộng lậu xông tới, ta tranh thủ thời gian hất ra cái kia ngu xuẩn móng heo khuôn mặt tươi cười đón lấy, kết quả hắn hung hăng trừng ta một chút, đem ta túm đi. Hắn lái xe vận tốc phải có 8000 bước đi, dù sao ta khi đó đều không ngừng tại đổ mồ hôi lạnh, đầu óc đều là loạn, tốt hắn rất dùng sức muốn đem ta kéo ra đến, ta không chịu, ta nói ngươi tỉnh táo một chút, kết quả hắn nói một câu, con mẹ nó chứ dọa đến hồn đều không có, tranh thủ thời gian buông tay cùng hắn về nhà.

Vừa về tới nhà hắn liền đem ta theo trên cửa cắn, không nói đùa, thật cắn, ngày thứ hai đầy cổ dấu răng... Ta nói cái gì hắn đều không nghe, còn nói ta nói thêm câu nào liền nhiều ta một lần, ta có thể làm sao, ta cũng rất tuyệt vọng. Ngậm miệng ngoan ngoãn để hắn gặm đến nỗi ngay cả xương cốt cũng không dư thừa về sau hắn rốt cục tỉnh táo một điểm, bắt đầu chất vấn ta.

Ta liền như thế giải thích a, hắn còn không tin, ta thương thiên, ta so đập đầu chết tại nam tường Đậu Nga còn oan a (giống như có cái gì không đúng? Mặc kệ, dù sao đêm hôm đó chính là hỏi, hỏi, lại hỏi, hỏi lại . Ta eo, răng rắc răng rắc nát đầy đất.

Từ kia lần về sau hắn liền đặc biệt mẫn cảm, ta thấy người chụp kiểu ảnh phiến hắn đều muốn dùng loại kia ánh mắt hoài nghi nhìn ta, ta cũng biết tiếp tục như vậy chúng ta khẳng định không lâu nữa, tìm hắn nghiêm túc nghĩ trò chuyện chút. Kết quả ta còn chưa mở miệng, hắn liền rũ cụp lấy đầu hỏi ta có phải là muốn cùng hắn chia tay, chịu không được hắn.

Ta cũng là bất tranh khí, thật, đầu óc nóng lên liền bắt đầu hống hắn, cuối cùng hống lên giường:)

Lần thứ nhất tác chiến, thất bại.

Thẳng đến không biết bao nhiêu lần tác chiến, ta mới đem lời nói cùng hắn mở ra, hắn nghe xong mở đầu lại muốn bắt đầu giả khóc, kết quả nghe được một nửa thật khóc... Thế nhưng là không có cách nào, không cùng hắn giảng hắn vẫn luôn sẽ tiếp tục như vậy, đối ta đối với hắn kỳ thật đều không tốt. Ta chỉ có thể cứng rắn lên tâm địa cùng hắn tiếp tục nói tiếp.

Nhưng không đợi đến ta kể xong hắn liền đứng lên đi ra ngoài, ta hỏi hắn làm gì, hắn nói ngươi không phải muốn cùng ta chia tay sao, không phải không quan tâm ta sao, còn nói nhiều như vậy làm gì. Ta, lập tức, liền nổ.

Sau đó tiêu chuẩn kết cục:)

Làm xong sau ta lần này thật rất cố gắng, ta không có ngất đi cũng không có mệt mỏi quá khứ, giữ vững tinh thần nói với hắn một đại thông, kết quả hắn nói, hắn kỳ thật đều biết, chỉ là hắn thật nhịn không được, ta nói nhịn không được cũng phải nhẫn, nhịn không được liền ta, ta sớm muộn muốn bị ngươi chết.

Nghe nói như thế hắn lại nở nụ cười, ôm ta hôn ta. Trên đầu chữ sắc có cây đao a, ta rất không tự chủ bị hắn mê hoặc, sau đó lại vô tật mà chấm dứt:)

Nhưng là kia lần về sau hắn thu liễm rất nhiều, ta cũng tận lượng cùng người bảo trì 82 5 mét khoảng cách, hiện tại tốt nhiều. Kỳ thật lòng ham chiếm hữu quá mạnh ta cảm thấy a, ta tình huống bên này chính là rất ưa thích nhưng lại cảm thấy bắt không được (quỷ biết hắn vì sao lại có loại cảm giác này, ta là thợ quay phim, hắn là người mẫu, thấy thế nào đều là hắn lam hạnh ra tường khả năng nhiều một chút đi:) mới sẽ làm như vậy, nhưng là có đôi khi đích thật là một loại bối rối, bất quá cũng coi là ngọt ngào gánh vác rồi:)

Không biết cắt không sát đề ha... Ba lạp ba lạp nói một đống, giống như cũng không nói gì vật hữu dụng? Chỉ có thể nói như vậy, không phải ẩn giấu không muốn giữ lại, nhiều hơn yêu hắn, liền tốt.

Chúc các ngươi hạnh phúc:)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Hồi phục:

Không lái xe đồ ngọt:

Oa thật siêu cấp siêu cấp ngọt rồi~ còn có ta thế nào cảm giác trái bưởi là vị kia rất nổi danh rất đặc biệt thợ quay phim đâu? Chẳng lẽ bạn trai là cái kia K cái kia D sao? 【 bị đánh, mặc kệ như thế nào! Chúc 9999999999999

Kẹo mềm xuất nhập cảng mậu dịch:

Đến công ty của chúng ta mua kẹo mềm, 8 gãy. Địa chỉ là xxxxxxxxx, chờ ngươi.

Hôm nay ngươi uống bốn mùa xuân sao:

Ngọt qua bốn mùa xuân, chén này lương ta khóc uống xong 555555555

Loại đậu phải nho hồi phục không lái xe đồ ngọt:

Oa ta giống như đoán được là ai, là cùng sao? ? ? Thật sao? ? Ta làm cp, là thật. Ngọt qua toàn đường một chút xíu! 【 mặc dù ta không uống qua

Hôm nay thái tử gia đăng cơ sao:

Năm 2018 tháng 12, lĩnh chứng, trẫm chuẩn. Còn có, chỉ có một mình ta hiếu kì câu nói kia là cái gì sao?

Chỉ là một con Samoyed a hồi phục hôm nay thái tử gia đăng cơ sao:

Ngươi không buông tay, ta không ngại trong xe liền đem ngươi // làm //.

END


	131. Chapter 131

City of stars

Thời không song song hiện cõng

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

1.

Từ ồn ào đám người hỗn loạn bên trong trốn thoát, Khương Daniel mãnh mở ra cửa nhà cầu mê man đi vào. Bị mình mặc đồ Tây nhiễm lên các loại mùi nước hoa hun đến có chút muốn ói, nam hương nữ hương hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau quả thực là đem Khương Daniel cái mũi hung hăng đè lại nhét vào phong nguyệt trong tràng hảo hảo đi một lượt.

Nhưng không đợi hắn mở vòi bông sen hướng trên mặt mình giội lên mấy lần nước lạnh, một cái rõ ràng mang theo nộ khí tuổi trẻ thanh âm chặn đứng động tác của hắn: "Ai bảo ngươi tiến đến, lăn ra ngoài."

Khương Daniel lung lay đầu, nheo mắt lại ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy Trịnh thị Nhị công tử đứng nghiêm, một đôi mắt hạnh lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm hắn, phía sau hắn còn có cái gì người, Khương Daniel mắt sắc nghiêng mắt nhìn thấy người kia bởi vì áo sơmi bị giật ra mà lộ ra trắng nõn lồng ngực, hiện ra điểm điểm màu hồng, lộ tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ tình dục sắc thái nồng hậu dày đặc cực kì.

"Lại nhìn ngươi đêm nay đừng nghĩ đứng ra ngoài."

Khương Daniel rượu lập tức liền tỉnh, Trịnh thị Nhị công tử không tính là gì liệu, nhưng hắn ca thủ bên trong cầm quyền thế cũng không phải hắn có thể trêu chọc được, hắn hướng đầu kia có chút cúi mình vái chào, một giọng nói thật có lỗi liền mở cửa ra ngoài, nhưng hắn tại mở cửa trong nháy mắt đó nghiêng mắt nhìn mắt nhìn gặp đồ vật để hắn toàn thân rét run.

Bị Trịnh thị Nhị công tử cản trở người kia nghiêng đầu lộ ra đẹp mắt cái cổ, phía trên kia rõ ràng điểm xuyết lấy một viên màu đen nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Cùng người kia trên cổ viên kia nốt ruồi vị trí giống nhau như đúc. Khương Daniel từng vô số lần hôn qua cái chỗ kia, tại ánh nắng vừa vặn sáng sớm, tại đồng đội đều rời khỏi giữa trưa, tại không người biết được ban đêm, mang theo nồng đậm không cần lại muốn ẩn tàng tình cảm, tại ánh trăng ôn nhu vỗ về chơi đùa hạ, một chút lại một chút nhẹ mổ lấy người kia trên cổ viên kia màu đen nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn khống chế không nổi móc ra thuốc lá, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ không ngừng mà ma sát thuốc lá phía trước, thẳng đến Khương Daniel đều muốn đem cây nhang kia khói mùi thuốc lá mài nhỏ, hương vị cơ hồ một tia không lọt dung nhập đầu ngón tay của hắn, hắn mới run run rẩy rẩy xuất ra cái bật lửa, nhóm lửa nó.

Khương Daniel thật sâu hít một hơi lại phun ra, lông mày gắt gao nhàu tại một khối, ánh mắt của hắn trong đại sảnh loạn chuyển, đảo qua những cái kia thỏa thích trong sàn nhảy tùy ý múa nam nam nữ nữ, đảo qua cái khác tại trò chuyện hoặc ăn người, cuối cùng vẫn là rơi vào cửa nhà cầu trước.

Sẽ không, sẽ không là hắn.

Cửa nhà cầu bị mở ra, hai nam nhân sóng vai đi ra, nhưng Trịnh thị Nhị công tử vừa vặn đi tại ở gần Khương Daniel một bên vị trí, đem người đứng bên cạnh hắn che phải nghiêm nghiêm thật thật, Khương Daniel bực bội gõ gõ khói bụi, lại hít một hơi.

Trịnh thị công tử dường như gặp cái gì bạn bè, nghiêng đầu cùng người kia nói vài câu cũng nhanh bước đi lên trước cùng đi tới người kia trò chuyện, hắn bên cạnh thân người rốt cục thả chậm bước chân, nhưng trên yến hội dùng cho trang trí một đám lớn hoa tươi lại đem mặt của hắn che khuất. Đột nhiên, Khương Daniel tay run lên, cây kia đã sắp bị hút xong thuốc lá rơi trên mặt đất.

Bởi vì mấy giây sau, hắn trông thấy nam nhân bên mặt.

Nam nhân bên mặt hoàn toàn như trước đây sắc bén, giống điêu khắc gia dụng tâm một bút một đao điêu khắc ra tác phẩm nghệ thuật, trắng nõn gương mặt nhiễm lên mấy xóa đỏ bừng, so bên cạnh hoa rất đẹp càng lệ, khóe miệng của hắn treo một vòng mỉm cười thản nhiên, ngược lại là đem cả người kia cỗ khí tức lãnh liệt tẩy đi không ít, kết quả chính là rơi vào Khương Daniel trong mắt, nam nhân cả người đều tản ra dẫn dụ hương vị.

Hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua có thể đem lạnh thấu xương cùng nhu hòa hai loại mâu thuẫn cảm giác kết hợp phải hoàn mỹ như vậy người, hắn cười thời điểm là ôn nhu, cười xem ngươi thời điểm ánh mắt càng là có thể hóa thành một vũng xuân tuyền, không cẩn thận liền sẽ chết chìm trong đó.

Nhưng hắn không cười thời điểm lại lạnh vô cùng, lông mày vừa nhấc, ánh mắt đưa một cái, liền có thể khiến người ta nhượng bộ lui binh. Cho dù là trong lúc vô tình đảo qua ánh mắt của ngươi cũng tràn đầy đều là xa lánh cùng như có như không địch ý, giống một con lười biếng lại hung ác dã báo, giống như tùy ý liếm láp móng vuốt, không chừng lúc nào sẽ đi lên đem ngươi xé thành chia năm xẻ bảy.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu lại ở vào khoảng hai loại trạng thái ở giữa, hắn cứ như vậy nhu hòa cười, ánh mắt lại là lạnh, lễ phép gật đầu cùng trả lời bên trong mơ hồ lộ ra một cỗ xa lánh, Khương Daniel rất ít trông thấy dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không khỏi đem ánh mắt đóng đinh tại kia trên thân người, si ngốc đi theo thân ảnh của người nọ.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay người lại, cùng Khương Daniel bốn mắt giao tiếp.

Hắn có như vậy một nháy mắt ngây người, nhưng rất nhanh điều chỉnh đi qua, giơ ly rượu lên xông Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu, cười cười. Khương Daniel lại không trả lời, một mực gắt gao nhìn xem hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, đúng là quay người không nhìn nữa Khương Daniel một chút. Hắn bơi vào sân nhảy đám người bên trong, dắt một vị nữ sĩ tay bắt đầu khiêu vũ.

Khương Daniel bóp rơi tay phải trong tay mới lấy ra thuốc lá, đem tay trái cầm một mực bày ra dùng rượu đỏ uống một hơi cạn sạch, đặt chén rượu xuống ném đi thuốc lá cũng đi vào giữa đám người.

Hắn hững hờ giẫm lên tiết chụp, cánh tay ôm tươi đẹp giai nhân cười đến khóe mắt cong cong, vừa định đem đôi mắt bên trong lưu chuyển tình ý đưa cho nam nhân, lại phát hiện nam nhân ánh mắt căn bản liền không trên người mình. Nàng nhếch miệng, bị nam nhân mời kích động nháy mắt không còn sót lại chút gì. Nàng biết, nàng không là nam nhân đêm nay mục tiêu.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt dù không có tại nào đó một chỗ dừng lại, nhưng hắn dư quang một mực gắt gao đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn giống như vô ý cách người kia càng ngày càng gần, quét đến người kia cau lại lông mày lúc từ khúc vừa vặn kết thúc, tại mọi người trao đổi bạn nhảy thời điểm Khương Daniel không chút do dự buông ra trong ngực nữ nhân, bước chân vừa nhấc một bước, liền đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Hắn vừa vặn ngăn tại chuẩn bị cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khiêu vũ nữ tử phía trước, nữ tử nghi hoặc quét hai người bọn họ hai mắt, nhưng rất nhanh liền quay người tiếp nhận nam nhân khác mời, trong sàn nhảy một lần nữa nhẹ nhàng nhảy múa.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay người vừa muốn rời đi, lại bị nam nhân cầm một cái chế trụ thân eo, mượn lực đưa đến người kia trong ngực, hắn chăm chú dán nam nhân lồng ngực, quen thuộc mùi nước hoa không chút kiêng kỵ tràn vào trong lỗ mũi hắn, gọi lên thân thể của hắn cùng đầu ký ức...

Nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền tỉnh lại, đẩy Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel lại đem một cái tay khác khoác lên trên vai của hắn, ra hiệu muốn cùng hắn khiêu vũ. Ung Thánh Hựu tức thời mặt liền đỏ lên, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu trừng mắt Khương Daniel, khí thế lại đang nói chuyện trong nháy mắt kia yếu xuống dưới: "Ngươi... Ngươi không nên quá phận..."

"Trước kia không phải cũng như thế nhảy a."

"Ta không nhảy bước nữ."

Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là bởi vì xấu hổ hay là bởi vì sinh khí đỏ lên gương mặt, lông mi cũng bởi vì cảm xúc kích động có chút phát run, mũi bởi vậy nhiễm lên một chút màu đỏ, miệng môi dưới bị chính hắn vô ý thức cắn, cả khuôn mặt đều dúm dó, giống một con sinh khí muốn đem người hung hăng cắn một cái lại thất bại con mèo nhỏ.

"Trước kia nhảy, hiện tại làm sao không thể nhảy. Âm nhạc bắt đầu thật lâu."

Khương Daniel kéo một thanh Ung Thánh Hựu, đúng là mình bắt đầu chuyển động, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ điều chỉnh tư thế, bất đắc dĩ nhảy lên nữ bước. Thuộc về Khương Daniel hương vị đem cả người hắn kỹ càng bao quanh, nhảy nhảy hắn cảm thấy hai người tựa hồ giống như trở lại lúc trước thời kỳ đó, kia đoạn tùy ý nhảy cười, tràn ngập kẹo mềm cùng trà sữa ngọt ngào hương vị thời kì.

Khương Daniel cảm giác được mình ôm thân thể tại từ từ buông lỏng, khóe miệng lặng lẽ nhếch lên một vòng đường cong, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từng bước từng bước mặc dù không tình nguyện nhưng lại có thể hoàn mỹ hợp lấy bước tiến của mình. Hắn thừa nhận, đêm nay một ít dục vọng đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn, nhưng không đủ, còn thiếu rất nhiều.

Một khúc cuối cùng. Khương Daniel buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, hướng hắn cười cười liền rời khỏi sân nhảy. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có khiêu vũ hào hứng, cũng rời đi. Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới Trịnh nhị công tử còn tại trên yến hội, nếu là bị hắn trông thấy hai người vừa rồi cử động...

Hắn bối rối liếc nhìn một vòng, cũng không có phát hiện Trịnh nhị công tử thân ảnh, lúc này mới thở dài một hơi. Mở ra điện thoại mới phát hiện Trịnh nhị công tử có việc rất sớm đã đi, còn cho hắn phát tin tức, chỉ là hắn không có chú ý tới. Nói nhảm... Khương Daniel làm như vậy, ai còn sẽ đi chú ý điện thoại di động tin tức đâu?

Hắn dựa vào ở một bên, cầm chén rượu, nhẹ nhàng lung lay rượu đỏ trong ly. Tại gặp được Khương Daniel sau nội tâm một lần nữa mênh mông tình cảm không ngừng đánh thẳng vào hắn lý tính xác ngoài, hắn không biết Khương Daniel nguyên lai là có thể dễ dàng như vậy chọn từ bản thân tất cả tình cảm, còn giống khi đó đồng dạng có thể nhiệt liệt không bị cản trở hào không bảo lưu. Nhưng hắn biết, hắn chỉ có thể tự tay đem nó chặn lại.

Nuốt xuống trong chén toàn bộ rượu đỏ, không ít phân lượng để trong cổ họng hắn nóng bỏng, hướng xuống đốt tới hắn dạ dày ngại không đủ, còn muốn đi lên đốt tới thần kinh của hắn. Lạnh buốt rượu đỏ mang theo lại là lửa nóng tình cảm, hắn cảm giác mình toàn thân nóng lên, không phải là bởi vì rượu đỏ, là bởi vì kia một hồ mãnh liệt tình cảm. Khương Daniel xuất hiện đem bình tĩnh biểu tượng đánh cho thất linh bát toái, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu quấy đến một mảnh hỗn độn, cả người hắn mỗi một tế bào đều đang kêu gào lấy tiếp cận hắn Khương Daniel, hắn khát vọng, hắn biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu trùng điệp buông xuống cái chén, lung lay đầu, muốn đem trong đầu cồn liên tiếp kia một cỗ dục vọng cùng nhau vãi ra. Còn sót lại lý trí nói cho hắn không thể đợi ở chỗ này nữa, hắn chống đỡ cái đầu vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, cảm giác kia cỗ nóng một mực đang hắn trong dạ dày trong đầu nổi lên , chờ đợi lấy cái nào đó thời khắc liền triệt để bộc phát.

Hắn vội vàng tránh đi tận tình vũ đạo đám người, đi ra cửa. Giật giật buộc qua được gấp cà vạt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác ở bên ngoài hô hấp đến không khí đều là lạnh buốt, để đầu của hắn thanh tỉnh không ít. Hắn gọi điện thoại cho mình trợ lý, để hắn đưa mình về nhà.

Lung la lung lay ngồi ở ghế sau bên trên híp mắt, trước mắt pha tạp ánh đèn cách đèn xe tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt nổ ra các loại nhan sắc, hỗn hợp sau cái bóng mơ hồ lóe lên lóe lên, tự dưng kiếm ra Khương Daniel hình ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên lắc đầu, người kia lại ngoan cố cực kì, hung hăng cắm rễ ở trước mắt.

"Thánh Hựu ca... Đằng sau một mực có chiếc xe đi theo chúng ta."

Nghe thấy nhỏ trợ lý có chút lo lắng thanh âm, hắn cố gắng chống đỡ thân thể về sau nhìn, đập vào mắt bên trong một màn kia loáng thoáng kim sắc để đầu hắn càng hỗn loạn, cánh tay hắn bên trên khí lực không có cho phép vừa để xuống, cả người ngã vào xe tòa bên trong, hắn dùng cánh tay che mắt, lộn xộn tình cảm ở trái tim bên trong đi loạn, đâm đến hắn say, choáng, bất tỉnh. Nửa ngày giọng buồn buồn mới từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ họng truyền đến:

"Hồi nhà ta."

"A?"

"xx đường cái kia."

Tại trợ lý lo lắng ánh mắt hạ xuống xe, hắn khoát tay áo để nhỏ trợ lý không cần lo lắng, đứt quãng giải thích vài câu sau nhỏ trợ lý rốt cục yên lòng, lái xe rời đi. Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ở trên tường híp mắt nhìn nơi xa chiếc kia màu đỏ xe tắt đèn xe, trong đầu của hắn mê man, nhìn đồ vật cũng nhìn không rõ ràng.

Hắn đi tới.

"Không đi lên?" Độc thuộc về nam nhân đàn mộc mùi thơm đem hắn toàn thân trên dưới quấn quanh toàn bộ, hắn trừng mắt lên, khuôn mặt nam nhân tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ nhu hòa mấy phần, hắn ợ rượu, cười nhìn xem Khương Daniel: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta nhìn ngươi đi vào, liền đi."

Cái này phòng là Ung Thánh Hựu vừa giải tán sau mua, mặc dù vị trí vắng vẻ một chút, nhưng là độc lập chung cư thiết kế cùng hàng xóm số lượng rất ít để hắn hài lòng cực kì, duy mấy không đủ chính là tia sáng tối một chút. Mà lúc này tất cả điều kiện chung vào một chỗ, liền rất thích hợp phát sinh thứ gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười cười, môi của hắn bởi vì ướt át mà lộ ra diễm lệ, mấy sợi mềm mại sợi tóc rũ xuống trước mắt của hắn, che cản trong mắt của hắn cảm xúc. Khương Daniel cách hắn rất gần, gần phải có thể thấy rõ người kia bởi vì say rượu mà có chút phiếm hồng gương mặt, gần phải cúi đầu xuống liền có thể hôn đến trên mặt người kia ba viên nốt ruồi. Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi run rẩy, xoay người cõng hắn mở cửa.

Không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, một cỗ xung lực liền đem hắn đẩy vào trong phòng, người kia đại lực đóng cửa lại mà phát ra tiếng vang thành trận này tình hình báo trước. Hắn bị Khương Daniel đỉnh trên cửa kịch liệt hôn lấy, hai mảnh đôi môi mềm mại bị ngậm vào liếm láp, thẳng đến bị thân phải hơi có chút sưng đỏ Khương Daniel mới bỏ qua chỗ kia, sau đó mang theo xen lẫn tình dục cùng tưởng niệm tình cảm hung hăng cạy mở Ung Thánh Hựu hàm răng, tại trong cổ họng của hắn tùy ý càn quét. Mềm lưỡi bị Khương Daniel dùng khí lực quyển lộng lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng đấm đấm trước ngực người, quá phận hôn để hắn không thở nổi.

Khương Daniel rốt cục bỏ qua sắp hít thở không thông Ung Thánh Hựu, thuận bờ môi đi lên tại chóp mũi của hắn, con mắt cùng trên trán rơi kế tiếp cái tinh mịn ôn nhu nhiệt tình hôn, cuối cùng dừng lại tại hắn trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi bên trên. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy Khương Daniel tại trên mặt mình nơi nào đó trên da lại liếm lại cắn, hắn có chút khó chịu đẩy người kia, lại bị Khương Daniel càng dùng sức về ôm lấy.

Thẳng đến kia ba viên nốt ruồi bên trên làn da hiện ra nhàn nhạt màu hồng, Khương Daniel bờ môi mới rời khỏi chỗ kia, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong tìm kiếm, nơi đó cũng có một viên nho nhỏ nốt ruồi.

Áo sơmi nút thắt sớm đã bị Khương Daniel giật ra mấy khỏa, dưới tay hắn vừa dùng lực, Ung Thánh Hựu trên người áo sơmi triệt để tuyên cáo báo hỏng, Khương Daniel một cái tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu phần eo, khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu hạ bộ cùng mình đụng vào nhau, một cái tay khác thì tùy ý tại Ung Thánh Hựu trần truồng trên lồng ngực du tẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy Khương Daniel chạm qua địa phương giống lửa đốt qua, run rẩy khoái cảm từ bốn phương tám hướng liên tục không ngừng chuyển vận đến trong đầu của hắn, hắn vốn là hỗn độn đầu óc lúc này bị cồn cùng dục vọng triệt để tê liệt rơi, mất đi suy nghĩ công năng.

Tay tự giác trèo lên Khương Daniel bả vai, thuận theo nhận lấy Khương Daniel trêu chọc cùng vuốt ve. Hai người mặc dù tách ra mấy năm, nhưng lẫn nhau đối thân thể đối phương quen thuộc trình độ lại là ai cũng so ra kém. Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân tất cả mẫn cảm nhất địa phương, rất quen dưới tay bộ thân thể này bên trong vẽ lên thuộc về mình sắc thái.

Hai người cứ như vậy tại đen nhánh trong phòng quấn lấy nhau, rên rỉ trầm thấp cùng thô trọng hơi thở là trận này tình hình bên trong tốt nhất chất xúc tác, không biết lúc nào chuyển phương hướng, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức hơi có như vậy một chút điểm thanh tỉnh, hắn đã bị sau lưng người ép trên cửa dùng tính khí đỉnh lấy hắn mông thịt.

Không biết qua bao lâu, tại Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình sắp triệt để hòa tan tại trận này tình hình ở trong thời điểm, Khương Daniel tính khí rốt cục đính vào mình nội bộ, sau đó không chút lưu tình căng kín hắn sau huyệt, đến hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới chiều sâu.

"Quá... Quá lớn... Ngô... Không... Daniel!" Âm cuối bị xảy ra bất ngờ hung mãnh trừu sáp đánh chuyển cái điều, mơ hồ mang theo chút kiều diễm hương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu không chỗ ở lắc đầu, rên rỉ cùng lên án lại bị người kia thăm dò qua đến bờ môi từng cái nuốt vào, chỉ có thể bị động không ngừng tiếp nhận sau lưng công chiếm.

Hôn đến không sai biệt lắm, Khương Daniel mới chuyển hướng hôn Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu xảo mượt mà vành tai, dưới thân không hề buông lỏng, một chút so một chút dùng sức đỉnh lấy hông, giống như là muốn đem mình triệt để khảm vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể. Ung Thánh Hựu run lẩy bẩy tác tác thừa nhận đã lâu mãnh liệt khoái cảm, đưa tay muốn đi an ủi mình tính khí lại bị nam nhân cắt đứt, rộng lớn bàn tay chụp lên hắn tính khí, dùng tới dĩ vãng thường dùng kỹ xảo tới hầu hạ dưới thân người.

Tại kịch liệt đang dây dưa, hắn cảm giác được Khương Daniel đem đầu khoác lên trên vai của hắn, hôn lấy gương mặt của hắn, đối với hắn nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Tại trong hốc mắt tích súc đã lâu nước mắt nháy mắt liền chảy xuống, nương theo lấy khắc cốt tưởng niệm cùng ái dục, Ung Thánh Hựu không chỗ ở hút cái mũi, nghĩ cố nén trong mắt nước mắt. Sau khi thất bại qua rất lâu mới buồn buồn mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở nói tình hình bắt đầu sau câu nói đầu tiên: "Khương Daniel, ta cũng rất muốn ngươi."

Nam nhân tính khí đột nhiên rời khỏi, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể lật lên sau không ngoài dự liệu trông thấy nước mắt giàn giụa, khóc đến hồng hồng khóe mắt cùng cái mũi để Khương Daniel tâm đau không ngớt, hắn một lần nữa ôn nhu tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu, ôm hắn không ngừng mà rơi kế tiếp cái hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống truy tìm lấy Khương Daniel bờ môi, tại đôi môi giao hợp trong nháy mắt đó, thỏa mãn nhắm mắt lại.

Nguyên lai ta vẫn là như thế yêu ngươi.

Ngày thứ hai sáng sớm, Khương Daniel trở mình, vốn định đem người bên cạnh vớt tới hảo hảo thân mật cùng nhau một phen lại ôm cái không, hắn bất mãn lầm bầm một tiếng, mở mắt, bên người quả nhiên rỗng tuếch. Giẫm lên dép lê mơ mơ màng màng tiến phòng tắm rửa mặt một phen về sau, xoa một đầu loạn phát đi ra phòng ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại bàn ăn bên trên ăn điểm tâm, nói là điểm tâm, kỳ thật chỉ là mấy khối bánh mì, duy nhất xem ra vẫn còn tương đối mỹ vị địa phương chính là hắn ở phía trên thả thật nhiều luyện sữa, màu ngà sữa luyện sữa tản ra ngọt ngào hương khí. Khương Daniel vừa đi qua liền phát hiện bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân vụng về, luyện sữa rơi hắn một tay.

Hắn thuận thế cúi người ôm người kia, đem bàn tay của hắn bắt lại, tiến tới dùng mềm mại đầu lưỡi liếm đi luyện sữa, cuối cùng ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngón tay đều nhất nhất chiếu cố vấn đến, còn tại người kia khóe miệng bên cạnh trộm cái môi thơm: "Rất ngọt." Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, tiếp tục hết sức chuyên chú ăn lên bánh bao của hắn.

Khương Daniel cũng cầm lấy một ổ bánh bao ăn, nhìn xem đối diện người kia vểnh lên hai chân một lay một cái, nâng lên miệng nhỏ hiển nhiên một con sóc con bộ dáng, liền nghĩ đến còn không có giải tán trước đó, fan hâm mộ cho Ung Thánh Hựu họa con sóc hình tượng. Nội tâm của hắn lập tức liền phun lên một cỗ ấm áp, giống như là trong nội tâm nhồi vào thật nhiều thật nhiều kẹo đường, lại ngọt vừa mềm.

Nếu như có thể, hắn hi vọng thời gian có thể dừng lại tại thời khắc này.

Nhưng mà nhân sinh không như ý sự tình, tám chín phần mười.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại ăn điểm tâm thời điểm vẫn ôm điện thoại di động của hắn không thả. Nhưng Khương Daniel tọa hạ cũng không lâu lắm, hắn liền để điện thoại di dộng xuống, thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt, cúi đầu không biết đang làm gì. Khương Daniel đang theo dõi Ung Thánh Hựu dùng dưới mặt của hắn cơm, đột nhiên liền nghe được một đoạn hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới sẽ xuất hiện vào thời khắc này băng lãnh lời nói từ tấm kia hắn tối hôm qua tùy ý hôn bờ môi bên trong phun ra: "Chúng ta về sau, hay là không muốn gặp lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong điện thoại di động, có vô số đầu Trịnh nhị công tử gửi tới tin tức.

Một đầu cuối cùng là: "Ngươi có hay không vì hắn cân nhắc qua?"

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

2.

Khương Daniel không biết ngày đó là như thế nào đi ra Ung Thánh Hựu cửa nhà, hắn nhớ kỹ chính là, ngày đó thời tiết rất tốt, ánh nắng rất tươi đẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại tóc đen nhìn rất đẹp, đặc biệt là cúi đầu lộ ra phát xoáy thời điểm.

Sau đó liền không có ký ức.

Nhưng là làm sao có thể sẽ không lại gặp mặt đâu, tại trong vòng quanh đi quẩn lại, từ đầu đến cuối đều sẽ có hợp tác thời điểm. Nhưng là Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới, bộ phim này bên trong một cái khác nhân vật nam chính là Ung Thánh Hựu. Thế nhưng là là hắn nhưng lại dị thường hợp tình hợp lý, có ai còn có thể diễn một cái hát nhảy đều tốt, biết đánh nhau tử trống sẽ poppin lại chờ đợi đã lâu Truy Mộng người đâu? Nhân vật này, giống như là vì Ung Thánh Hựu lượng thân đặt trước tạo, trời sinh liền nên thuộc về hắn.

Rõ ràng đều đã nói với mình không nên lại vì hắn động tâm, nhưng nhìn thấy cái kia nhiễm tóc xám cười đến khiêm tốn nam nhân, trái tim hay là không tự chủ phanh phanh đi loạn. Đâm chết ta được rồi, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ oán thầm nói, ngẩng đầu một cái lại vừa vặn lâm vào nam nhân thâm trầm ánh mắt bên trong, hắn không được tự nhiên ho khan một tiếng, nghiêng đầu qua không có nhìn hắn.

Hắn sợ lại nhìn một chút, hắn lại sẽ lần nữa luân hãm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới sẽ ở đây gặp được gặp được Khương Daniel, « City of stars » cái này kịch bản là hắn cố gắng thật lâu mới tranh thủ đến, đạo diễn cũng một mực không có hướng hắn lộ ra một vị khác nhân vật nam chính nhân tuyển, chỉ là ngàn nghĩ vạn nghĩ, không nghĩ tới là hắn.

Nghĩ đến đạo diễn nói lên hắn lúc không che giấu được hài lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi khóe miệng nhẹ cười, lòng tràn đầy vui vẻ nhịn không được muốn từ ở sâu trong nội tâm tràn ra. Nhưng là tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh một khắc này lại cất kỹ biểu lộ, tận tâm tận lực đóng vai lấy lạ lẫm bạn trai cũ nhân vật.

Hắn yêu hắn, cho nên xa lánh hắn.

Tại trên bàn cơm gặp lại lúc song phương đều biểu hiện được thể, chỉ là lẫn nhau đều xem nhẹ đối phương đáy mắt thâm tàng yêu thương, nắm tay gật đầu mỉm cười, hết thảy đều tiêu chuẩn giống công thức, những người khác cũng không nhìn ra hai người dưới đáy thâm tàng gợn sóng. Đáng yêu ý có thể bị ẩn tàng, lại không thể bị tiêu diệt, chỉ cần một điểm hỏa hoa liền có thể từ lòng đất lại cháy lên, thẳng đốt đến bầu trời, mang theo đem hết thảy đốt hết khí thế.

Phim mười phần thuận lợi liền mở chụp. Trận đầu hí chụp chính là công viên trò chơi bên trong long trọng du hành, tại du hành bên trong cùng múa hòa hợp hát là trọng đầu hí. Ung Thánh Hựu thân phận là trong sân chơi nhân viên công tác, du hành lúc một thân vương tử cách ăn mặc, đây cũng là kịch bên trong hai người bọn họ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt tràng cảnh. Thân là đàn Cello tay Khương Daniel qua tới biểu diễn thời điểm tại du hành bên trong gặp phải lúc ấy hay là một cái nho nhỏ nhân viên công tác Ung Thánh Hựu, hai người lẫn nhau hấp dẫn, nhưng cuối cùng lại bởi vì đủ loại lý do mà không thể không tách ra.

Thợ trang điểm ngay tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên trang, hắn có chút vừa mở mắt đã nhìn thấy trong gương Khương Daniel ở phía xa nhìn lấy mình. Trong lồng ngực viên kia phanh phanh trực nhảy lòng không khỏi run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng hít sâu một hơi, để cho mình bình tĩnh trở lại.

# xin giúp đỡ, gặp được bạn trai cũ nghĩ trang không quen nên làm như thế nào #

Bên trên xong trang sau Ung Thánh Hựu mang lên một chút lăng liệt cảm giác, lại đem đồ hóa trang một mặc, như là Tây Âu thế kỷ trước đi ra vương tử, ngộ nhập thời gian đường hầm xuyên qua mà đến. Khương Daniel trông thấy hắn quen thuộc mặt mày nâng lên cảm giác đã từng quen biết, đầu nhất chuyển, tuyến liền tự động dựng vào đêm hôm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tại dưới người hắn lộ ra biểu lộ, cũng là như vậy cao ngạo phải làm cho người không dám xâm phạm, nhưng chỉ cần hắn dùng thêm chút sức hướng chỗ sâu va chạm, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt biểu lộ liền sẽ vỡ tan , mặc cho tình dục mị ý nhiễm lên khóe mắt của hắn, phát ra mềm mại đáng yêu khí tức.

Không được... Không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa... Khương Daniel cuối cùng thật sâu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, mới quay lưng lại từ Ung Thánh Hựu dư quang bên trong biến mất.

Hí đập đến phá lệ thuận lợi, ngày đêm luyện tập vũ bộ cùng thanh âm đều phát huy đến hoàn mỹ nhất trạng thái, chỉ là có trận hí là Ung Thánh Hựu mặc lớn con rối quần áo tại nhạc viên bên trong cùng Khương Daniel chạm mặt, mà mấy ngày liên tiếp mặt trời đem trong không khí hơi nước đều thiêu đốt hầu như không còn, nóng đến người cũng không có tinh thần gì. May mắn đạo diễn làm người hiền lành, muốn đợi thời tiết không có nóng như vậy lại tiến hành quay chụp, thế nhưng là khẽ kéo chính là vài ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ để hắn khó xử, liền chủ động đưa ra quay chụp.

Cho nên Khương Daniel vừa vào quay chụp lều đã nhìn thấy một cái cỡ lớn con rối tại triều hắn phất tay, hắn không xác định hướng lấy cái hướng kia đi đến, đứng vững đang con rối trước mặt, do dự trong chốc lát mới đặt câu hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca?" Lớn con rối nhẹ gật đầu, nhưng Khương Daniel chưa kịp nói cái gì, đạo diễn liền gọi hắn quay chụp.

Có lẽ là bị lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái tâm tình ảnh hưởng, Khương Daniel mấy lần phát huy đều không phải tốt như vậy, hắn vốn muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ ngơi một hồi lại tiến hành quay chụp, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại khoát tay áo, ra hiệu không cần. Đợi đến tuồng vui này rốt cục đập tới để đạo diễn hài lòng, Khương Daniel liền vội vàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tới nghỉ ngơi địa phương, gỡ xuống hắn cái kia rộng lớn đầu bao.

Dù cho có thông khí địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt vẫn là bị buồn bực phải choáng bên trên một mảng lớn hồng nhiệt, Khương Daniel đau lòng giúp hắn cởi con rối quần áo, cầm dùng nước lạnh thấm qua khăn mặt cẩn thận sát Ung Thánh Hựu bị mồ hôi bao trùm mặt. Nhưng là sát sát, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên giơ tay lên chế trụ Khương Daniel cánh tay, ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel: "Đủ."

Khương Daniel không để ý tới hắn, đem cánh tay của mình nhẹ nhàng hất lên, né ra Ung Thánh Hựu ràng buộc, tiếp tục vì hắn hạ nhiệt độ. Đợi đến hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu mồ hôi trên mặt hoàn toàn lau khô, hắn mới cúi người, lấy môi rất nhẹ rất nhẹ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán đụng đụng: "Thật xin lỗi."

Khô ráo trên trán truyền đến mềm mại xúc cảm, Khương Daniel bờ môi ấn xuống địa phương giống đốt qua cấp tốc nóng lên, hắn có chút luống cuống đẩy Khương Daniel, hai tay lại bị Khương Daniel một phát bắt được, mười ngón đan xen. Hắn nghe được hắn nói:

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi, Ung Ung."

Ung Thánh Hựu cho lúc trước tự mình làm chỗ có tâm lý kiến thiết đều bị hủy bởi Khương Daniel mang theo điểm ủy khuất cùng nũng nịu ý vị trong giọng nói, nội tâm của hắn thành lũy đã sớm bị Khương Daniel công hãm, không tự chủ dâng lên cờ trắng. Hắn cũng rất muốn tốt muốn ôm Khương Daniel, nói cho hắn, hắn cũng rất muốn hắn.

Nhưng còn sót lại lý trí để hắn tỉnh táo lại, giả bộ bình tĩnh rút ra hai tay của mình, gục đầu xuống không nhìn tới người kia bao hàm thâm tình hai mắt, hắn cố gắng để thanh âm của mình nghe chẳng phải run rẩy: "Daniel, đừng làm rộn."

Khương Daniel nghe lời lui lại một bước, nhưng trên thân kia cỗ đàn mộc mùi thơm y nguyên quấn quanh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel thanh âm trầm thấp đập vào trong lòng của hắn, phanh phanh không tự chủ gõ ra động tâm giai điệu: "Ta sẽ chờ ngươi."

Từ kia đoạn vô tật mà chấm dứt đối thoại kết thúc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa luôn luôn có cỗ không hiểu mập mờ không khí, hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa mỗi một lần đối mặt, mỗi một câu đối thoại, đều mang người bên ngoài nhìn không ra va chạm cùng dây dưa, Ung Thánh Hựu vây ở Khương Daniel trong thâm tình, Khương Daniel khốn tại Ung Thánh Hựu vô tình phía dưới.

Cục diện bế tắc đánh vỡ bắt đầu tại một tuồng kịch, một trận giường hí. Lẫn nhau yêu thương hai người rốt cục xông phá truyền thống cùng luân lý trói buộc, tại Khương Daniel kết thúc cuối cùng biểu diễn đêm hôm đó dấy lên hừng hực dục hỏa. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định dẫn đường diễn yêu cầu số nhớ, nhưng lại bị đạo diễn cự tuyệt, lúc này chỉ có thể lúng túng mặc áo tắm luống cuống đứng ở một bên, ánh mắt không chỗ ở liếc về phía Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là lộ ra bình tĩnh, ngẫu nhiên nâng lên trong hai con ngươi tuyệt không hiển lộ quá nhiều tình cảm. Nghe được đạo diễn hỏi hắn phải chăng có thể bắt đầu, cũng chỉ là nhàn nhạt nhìn sang Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ gật đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, cũng dẫn đường diễn nhẹ gật đầu.

Quay phim mà thôi, không quan hệ.

Nhưng là thực sự tiếp xúc đến Ung Thánh Hựu mới biết không phải là không quan hệ. Hôn cùng vuốt ve giống mỗi một lần tình hình nhiệt liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút đều muốn đem bờ môi của mình cắn nát mới nhịn xuống không hiển lộ đi ra lửa mị thái, chỉ là khi hai người lăn lộn đến trên giường thời điểm, Khương Daniel dưới hông vật cứng ác liệt đỉnh đỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa bị buộc ra vài tiếng rên rỉ.

Tại đạo diễn hô ngừng trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nước mắt của mình bức trở về, cúi đầu dắt mình dục bào nhanh chóng đi ra phòng chụp ảnh, Khương Daniel cũng không đoái hoài tới y phục của mình xong không hoàn hảo, lớn cất bước đuổi kịp người kia, lưu lại đạo diễn một người sờ lên cằm, mang theo điểm dò xét ý vị ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm đi xa hai người.

Khương Daniel một thanh kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu quay người chính là một quyền, đánh vào Khương Daniel trên lồng ngực, vừa đánh còn bên cạnh mắng, mắng Khương Daniel không tôn trọng hắn, hỏi Khương Daniel coi hắn là thành cái gì. Nước mắt rốt cuộc khống chế không nổi từng khỏa tranh nhau chen lấn chạy ra. Khương Daniel chăm chú ôm lấy hắn cúi đầu hôn tới nước mắt của hắn, mềm hạ thanh âm hướng hắn nói xin lỗi.

"Ung Ung, là ta không tốt, đừng nóng giận..." Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, qua một hồi lâu rốt cục tỉnh táo một điểm, hắn đẩy ra Khương Daniel, lại khôi phục thành bộ kia lãnh đạm dáng vẻ, xoa xoa nước mắt, cúi đầu không nói lời nào.

Hắn nghĩ đối Khương Daniel nói rất nhiều thứ, nhưng mới mở miệng hay là: "Chụp xong tuồng vui này, chúng ta về sau liền, tận lực đừng đụng mặt."Khương Daniel một cách lạ kỳ không có gì kịch liệt phản ứng, hắn chỉ là cúi người tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói một câu nói:

"Vừa mới, ngươi cũng cứng rắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trối chết.

Quan hệ của hai người mặc dù lại trở nên kỳ diệu mà không thể bắt sờ tới sờ lui, nhưng là tốt đẹp chuyên nghiệp tố dưỡng để bọn hắn hai quan hệ trong đó cũng không có có ảnh hưởng đến phim quay chụp, trước trước sau sau giày vò không chênh lệch nhiều nửa năm sau, « City of stars » rốt cục hơ khô thẻ tre.

Trẻ tuổi Truy Mộng người đang đuổi mộng trên đường gặp phải nhìn như cao không thể chạm người yêu, nhưng va va chạm chạm hay là lại với nhau. Nhưng chỗ ở chỉ là người yêu tuần diễn trong đó một trạm, phỏng vấn nhiều lần vấp phải trắc trở cùng đối tình yêu không xác định hung hăng đả kích hắn, tại một phen giãy dụa cùng sau khi tự hỏi hắn lựa chọn buông tay, để người yêu tiếp tục tham gia tuần diễn, hắn thì lưu tại ban đầu địa phương tiếp tục đuổi mộng. Trước khi đi người yêu đề cử cho hắn một cái đạo diễn, nói là thật thưởng thức biết tài hoa của hắn, cuối cùng hắn bởi vì biểu diễn cái này đạo diễn một bộ phim bên trong phấn khích biểu hiện một lần là nổi tiếng, tại lễ trao giải bên trên, hào phóng một lần nữa hướng người yêu biểu bạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, trong phim ảnh nhân vật nam chính, là rất may mắn. Thế nhưng là vai diễn hắn người nhưng không có phần này vận khí.

Tiệc ăn mừng bên trên, tất cả mọi người buông ra uống, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bị rót không ít, đi trên đường đều cảm thấy có chút chóng mặt, hắn cầm chén rượu càng không ngừng mời rượu, đến cuối cùng nhìn người đều có chút không rõ ràng còn muốn tiếp tục uống. Chén rượu trên tay bị người đoạt đi, Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn lầm bầm một tiếng: "Ai vậy?"Quay đầu đã nhìn thấy kẻ đầu têu cầm chén rượu của hắn hướng hắn lung lay, Ung Thánh Hựu nhón chân lên muốn cướp, lại không cẩn thận đụng vào Khương Daniel trong ngực.

Khương Daniel để ly rượu xuống, hướng đạo diễn lên tiếng chào hỏi vừa muốn đem người hướng mặt ngoài kéo, đạo diễn muốn nói lại thôi nhìn bọn hắn một chút, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là nói câu: "Cẩn thận một chút."

Khó khăn đem người chuyển về trong nhà sau Khương Daniel mệt mỏi đem Ung Thánh Hựu ném vào phòng tắm thanh lý, hắn mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn miệng miệng nhìn tâm, dự định làm chính nhân quân tử thay người kia thanh tẩy một phen đem hắn ném lên giường để hắn ngủ cái đủ, kết quả người kia vươn thẳng cái mũi nâng cao eo đem tính khí hướng trong tay mình đưa, mềm thanh âm muốn Khương Daniel giúp hắn làm, không cẩn thận liền va chạm gây gổ, chờ Khương Daniel lý trí một lần nữa nấu lại, hắn đã đem người ép dưới thân thể tùy ý yêu thương.

Thôi, khả năng cũng là một lần cuối cùng. Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, động thân đưa tới, đem dục vọng của mình đưa vào chỗ sâu nhất, tùy ý phóng thích ra ngoài. Hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu lại thân lại liếm lại cắn vuốt ve an ủi một hồi lâu, cuối cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi rơi lên trên một hôn, mới đem mình rút ra giúp Ung Thánh Hựu thanh lý.

Hắn đem người đặt lên giường, đắp kín mền sau vung lên hắn nhỏ vụn mềm mại màu đen tóc trán, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, Ung Thánh Hựu ngô ngô hừ một tiếng, ôm lấy hắn."Ngủ ngon, Ung Ung."

Khương Daniel lúc tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi, lưu lại một trận coi như phong phú bữa sáng cho hắn. Hắn ăn bữa sáng tâm tình khoái trá cho người kia phát một cái tin tức, hẹn hắn nhìn « City of stars » lần đầu, người kia lại chưa hồi phục hắn.

Nhưng bọn hắn hay là cùng một chỗ ngồi tại lần đầu trong tràng, hai người đều mang theo khẩu trang, không nói tiếng nào nhìn chăm chú lên màn hình. Không giống với những cái kia người xem, bộ phim này trút xuống hai người bọn họ cộng đồng tâm huyết, tự nhiên cũng thấy đặc biệt mê muội. Chỉ là tại phim nhanh muốn lúc kết thúc, Khương Daniel nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu. Ánh sáng đánh trên mặt của hắn, ánh mắt của hắn cũng bởi vậy lóe ra so bình thường càng thêm hào quang chói sáng.

Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được nhô đầu ra đi, tại cái kia màu đen khẩu trang bên trên rơi xuống từng cái tinh mịn mà ôn nhu hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, vô ý thức đưa tay muốn đi đẩy người kia. Nhưng đầu ngón tay đụng phải ấm áp lồng ngực lúc Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhắm mắt lại, bỏ mặc nó tự mình thay đổi phương hướng, một đường hướng lên trèo ở Khương Daniel bả vai.

Một hôn hoàn tất, phim cũng đúng lúc kết thúc. Hai người trầm mặc đi ra ngoài, tại sắp lúc chia tay, Khương Daniel níu lại Ung Thánh Hựu:

"Ca, chúng ta lúc nào, có thể gặp lại?"

"Tại trèo lên đỉnh phong thời điểm, gặp lại đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu giật ra Khương Daniel tay, chứa đầy tình cảm phức tạp hai con ngươi thẳng tắp nhìn về phía hắn, Khương Daniel xem không hiểu, cũng không muốn xem hiểu, hắn tiến lên một bước, đứng tại cách Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có mấy bước khoảng cách: "Ca, trong phim ảnh không nhìn thấy kia đoạn lời nói, ta muốn để ngươi niệm cho ta nghe."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không lui lại, mà là trực tiếp lại đi về phía trước mấy bước, khoảng cách của hai người gần phải hô hấp có thể lẫn nhau quấn quanh ở cùng một chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình khăn quàng cổ giải xuống dưới, bọc tại Khương Daniel trên cổ:

"Niel, tại Kim Tự Tháp đỉnh *, không phải yêu."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

3.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua cách đó không xa Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn vẫn như cũ là cái dạng kia, ôn hòa lại xa cách ứng đối lấy đến đây hàn huyên người, chỉ có gặp được quen biết hảo hữu mới sẽ lộ ra mấy cái thật lòng tiếu dung.

Lễ trao giải rốt cục bắt đầu, Khương Daniel tâm tư lại toàn không ở phía trên, hắn chỉ là một mực đang suy tư, cũng cầu nguyện. Hắn không biết đến cùng mình là hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu cầm thưởng, hay là không hi vọng hắn cầm thưởng. Khương Daniel hồn hồn ngạc ngạc hỗn đến lễ trao giải cuối cùng, trong lúc đó đối không biết đối người nào lộ ra vô số cái không biết có hàm nghĩa gì tiếu dung, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình đầu vô cùng đau đớn, nghĩ nhanh lên kết thúc, sau đó chạy khỏi nơi này.

Rốt cục ban đến cuối cùng một cái thưởng, hắn lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo, chỉ nghe được người chủ trì âm thanh vang dội vang vọng toàn bộ hội trường, hắn nói:

"Thu hoạch được năm nay bách hoa thưởng tốt nhất nam diễn viên chính là —— "

"Ung Thánh Hựu!"

Tại một mảnh tiếng vỗ tay như sấm bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, đi lên đài, hắn giương mắt một sát na vừa vặn cùng Khương Daniel ánh mắt chạm vào nhau. Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, trong đầu không tự chủ được nhảy ra một đoạn văn.

"Tạ ơn tất cả tin tưởng ta, ủng hộ ta, cổ vũ ta người, còn có người yêu của ta, Daniel. * "

END

*1: Chỉ Maslow Kim Tự Tháp, Maslow đem người cần miêu tả thành có năm cấp độ "Kim Tự Tháp", từ thấp hướng điểm cao đừng: Sinh lý cần, an toàn cần, xã hội cần, tôn trọng cần cùng bản thân thực hiện. Tình yêu thuộc về cấp độ thứ ba xã hội cần.

*2: Là trong phim ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel bởi vì hôn mà bỏ qua lời kịch.


	132. Chapter 132

【 Dan Ung 】 bạn trai quá được hoan nghênh là một loại như thế nào thể nghiệm?

Đưa cho @DaniQi lão sư

Hi vọng lão sư không muốn ghét bỏ!

Kích tình đoản đả là bạn trai lòng ham chiếm hữu rất mạnh là một loại như thế nào thể nghiệm tỷ muội thiên

Nghệ thí sinh X nghệ thí sinh / idol x diễn viên

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân ooc ta

+++

Bạn trai quá được hoan nghênh là như thế nào một loại thể nghiệm?

RT, thuần túy hiếu kì... Dù sao ta không có có bạn trai, chớ đừng nói chi là một cái được hoan nghênh bạn trai:) cho nên muốn hỏi một chút các vị xjj 【xgg cũng rất hoan nghênh sẽ ăn dấm sao? sẽ giải quyết như thế nào loại tình huống này đâu?

202 cái trả lời

1w+ đồng ý ·9999 đầu bình luận hồi phục tại năm 2018 ngày mùng 3 tháng 7

Nặc danh người sử dụng

Không mời mà tới. Bởi vì sợ bị hiện thực thân cho nên phát hiện cho nên vẫn là nặc danh đi [ quả đào ]. Cái gì nhan giá trị chấm điểm loại này liền không cần trong lòng ta hắn là max điểm [ kiêu ngạo ], trừ đối mỗi người đều mười phần ôn nhu không có khuyết điểm:)

Trước nói một chút chúng ta tại sao biết a ~ chỉ có thể nói là duyên phận đem chúng ta cái chốt lại với nhau [ Samoyed a thức cười ngây ngô ], hắn đã là ta cao trung học trưởng, cũng là đại học học trưởng, nói đến ta cũng là bởi vì hắn cho nên mới thi vào kia trường đại học, thật đem trong nhà người đều tốt chấn kinh một thanh ha ha ~[ Samoyed a thức lăn lộn ], nhìn thấy lão sư tấm kia kinh ngạc mặt thật là mười phần có cảm giác thành công ~ mặc dù ta học tập không có lợi hại như vậy chính là, nhưng là ta nghệ điểm thi thế nhưng là xếp hạng thứ nhất! Học trưởng cũng cảm thấy rất không thể tưởng tượng nổi, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn thực hiện lời hứa của hắn.

Đúng! Chính là cùng ta yêu đương [ không có ý tứ ], ta biết các ngươi sẽ nhả rãnh đây là cái gì thần tượng kịch triển khai, nhưng là khi đó thật trừ phương pháp này ta tìm không thấy thích hợp hơn biện pháp để học trưởng đáp ứng ta cùng ta yêu đương... Học trưởng đối mỗi người đều rất ôn nhu, trong trường học phong bình siêu tốt! Là kia cái gì "Sân trường mong muốn nhất cùng TA yêu đương bảng" liên tục hai năm quán quân ha ha ha ha, còn đánh bại qua chúng ta hoa khôi của trường 【 giống như cũng không có chỗ nào không đúng? Dù sao! Vô luận nam nữ, đều rất muốn cùng hắn yêu đương chính là, ta cũng không ngoại lệ 】 】 nhưng là bởi vì học trưởng bản thân cá tính liền rất ôn nhuận, cho nên ta chỗ cảm thụ đến học trưởng ôn nhu người khác cũng đều có thể cảm thụ được, ta còn tưởng rằng ta tại học trưởng trong lòng là đặc biệt, nhưng là kỳ thật không phải thôi[ gào khóc ], về sau ta liền phí hết tâm tư? 【 giống như cũng không có tốn bao nhiêu công phu đi liền tiến trường học của chúng ta Hip-hop xã, từ khi đó bắt đầu ta mới phát giác được học trưởng cùng ta chân chính thân mật.

Quen về sau học trưởng không phải không ôn nhu, mà là kia cỗ xa cách cảm giác bị bóc ra rơi, ân... Hình dung như thế nào đâu? Tựa như là xé mở kẹo đường bên ngoài xinh đẹp dùng để cô lập đóng gói, triệt để đem mềm mại bộ phận hiện ra ra... [ Samoyed a thức lăn lộn ], luyện múa luyện được mệt mỏi sẽ không có hình tượng chút nào đem cả người đặt ở trên người ta nghỉ ngơi, còn sẽ đem mình mồ hôi không khách khí chút nào cọ ta một thân sau đó cười đến cái mũi bên cạnh làn da đều nhíu lại, giống một con trộm tanh mèo bên cạnh híp mắt bên cạnh liếm láp mình móng vuốt thị uy, đưa tay tới đem đầu của hắn lông khò khè loạn hắn liền sẽ nhíu lại cả khuôn mặt dương giả tức giận mà nhìn xem ngươi. Tóm lại tựa như một con ngươi dưỡng thục con mèo nhỏ, sẽ ngoan ngoãn nằm ngửa lộ ra mềm mại cái bụng để ngươi nhào nặn, cũng sẽ làm bộ sáng ra bản thân móng vuốt ở trên thân thể ngươi nhẹ cào, liền xem như cắn người cũng giống Tiểu Nãi Miêu đồng dạng mặc dù là thật cắn nhưng là cũng không có chút nào đau, không còn giống một con ưu nhã cao ngạo mèo đen, coi như đối ngươi gật gật đầu cũng là đứng tại quy định khoảng cách bên ngoài, ngươi một khi vi phạm liền sẽ không chút do dự quay người nhảy đi.

Ân... Nói nói giống như lạc đề rồi? Mà lại học trưởng gọi ta đi ăn cơm! Ta đi trước rồi~

···········································································································································

Update lúc ngày mùng 5 tháng 7 20:30

A... Không nghĩ tới mấy ngày không có bên trên liền có nhiều như vậy hồi phục, u mm chọn trước mấy vấn đề trả lời đi ~

1\. Vì cái gì không công khai quan hệ của hai người?

Kỳ thật không phải không công khai, bên người nếu như là chơi đến cực kỳ tốt bằng hữu đều biết chúng ta quan hệ (nói đến vẫn là của ta công lao... Khụ khụ cái này liền không tỉ mỉ nói, chỉ là hiện tại xã hội này kỳ thật đối đồng tính luyến ái bao dung độ không có vốn có cao như vậy đi, cho nên chưa hề nói làm cho tất cả mọi người đều biết quyết định này, còn có chính là người nhân tố... Ân, bất quá cái này không tiện lộ ra nhiều như vậy rồi~

2\. Vì cái gì học trưởng sẽ đáp ứng "Nếu như ta thi đậu ngươi đại học liền muốn cùng ta yêu đương" loại yêu cầu này?

Đây là... Có một chút khó mà mở miệng ha ha ha ha ha ha... Là như vậy, học trưởng lớp mười hai thời điểm kỳ thật ta đã đại khái làm rõ ràng đối tình cảm của hắn, không là giữa bằng hữu cái chủng loại kia thích, cũng không phải huynh trưởng loại kia kính yêu, mà là người yêu cái chủng loại kia yêu. Nhưng là học trưởng vẫn là như cũ, ta không biết hắn là giả vờ không hiểu vẫn là thật không hiểu, ta cho vô số lần ám chỉ đều bị hắn giống đánh Thái Cực đồng dạng đánh trở về[ Samoyed a thức thút thít ], về sau ta hỏi hắn thời điểm hắn cùng ta giảng, hắn là thật không hiểu. Bởi vì khi đó hắn đã lớp mười hai, không có nhiều thời gian như vậy cùng tinh lực đến nghĩ những vấn đề kia, cũng không có có ý thức đến mình đối ta thứ tình cảm đó 【 ta mặc kệ dù sao học trưởng liền là ưa thích ta. Về sau tại hắn thành tích lúc đi ra, ta liền cùng hắn thẳng thắn. Hắn rất giật mình, nhưng là ta rất cảm động là, hắn không có lộ ra loại kia chán ghét hoặc là không hiểu thần sắc, mà là cân nhắc rất lâu sau đó mới cùng ta giảng hắn hay là cần thời gian tỉnh táo lại suy nghĩ thật kỹ, quả nhiên học trưởng là cái rất ôn nhu người, ta khi đó chính là nghĩ như vậy.

Kỳ thật ta khi đó liền cảm thấy mình cùng hắn là không có khả năng, nhưng cũng không nghĩ cứ như vậy từ bỏ, cho nên ngày nghỉ thời điểm một mực vô tình hay cố ý hẹn hắn ra đến gặp mặt a luyện múa a ăn cơm a, úc đúng rồi! Còn có học bù... Bởi vì thành tích của ta thật không tốt lắm, khi đó cũng không có nghĩ qua nói muốn thi đi hắn trường học, chỉ là muốn mượn lấy học bù hảo hảo cùng hắn thân cận một chút... Bởi vì có lẽ về sau liền không có nữa nha! [ Samoyed a thức khóc lớn ] kia một cái kỳ nghỉ quá khứ, ta cũng không nói gì, trong lòng liền nghĩ lấy mình đại khái là lạnh, nhưng là học trưởng vậy mà chủ động xách ra, nói có thể cân nhắc, nhưng là vẫn muốn nhìn ta biểu hiện, ta đầu óc nóng lên liền đưa ra yêu cầu này, sau đó rất thấp thỏm nhìn xem học trưởng, sợ hắn cự tuyệt, kết quả học trưởng vậy mà! Cười! Đáp ứng! ta! Ta nhảy lên cao ba thước [ Samoyed a thức cười ngây ngô ] sau đó đụng vào đầu [ ô ô khóc lớn ] tốt a kỳ thật không phải nhảy lên cao ba thước, là ta rất cao hứng sau đó một cái không có đứng vững liền đập đến trên cây cột TTTT bất quá bởi vì cái này thu hoạch học trưởng 【 yêu vuốt ve 】 a nha... Lại nói quá nhiều, kia cái đề tài này ở đây! Đình chỉ!

Chúng ta trở lại chính đề. Nói thật, bạn trai quá được hoan nghênh thật là một kiện khiến người chuyện tình không vui, mặc dù trong miệng của hắn ta cũng rất được hoan nghênh? Nhưng là hoàn toàn không giống a! Ta chỉ là bởi vì tính cách tương đối sáng sủa cho nên mọi người tương đối thích cùng ta kết giao bằng hữu, nhưng là học trưởng loại kia được hoan nghênh, hoàn toàn chính là "Mời ngươi cùng ta yêu đương đi" loại trình độ này! [ Samoyed a thức lăn lộn khóc lớn ] cao trung liền bất luận, đại học đến nay ta không biết nhìn thấy qua hắn thu qua bao nhiêu phong thư tình, nam nam nữ nữ đều có, thậm chí còn có trường luyện thi tiểu thí hài [ Samoyed a thức sinh khí ] ngay cả tiểu thí hài đều muốn cùng ta đoạt bạn trai! ! Thật! ! Mười phần! ! rio! ! Khó chịu. Sau đó ta đem hắn [ mặt trời ] cái thoải mái 】 】

Thuận tiện hồi phục một chút lớn cát vấn đề, ta là phía trên cái kia, over.

Ăn dấm là khẳng định, tuyệt đối, tất nhiên, không ăn giấm là không thể nào, đời này cũng không thể. Nói đùa, bạn trai của ngươi cả ngày bị người quấn lấy học trưởng dài học trưởng ngắn, ngươi có thể không ăn giấm sao? ? ? Không tồn tại, so sao hỏa đụng phải trái đất khả năng còn thấp. Giải quyết như thế nào... Nếu như ngươi tâm lớn, ngươi có thể xem nhẹ, nếu như ngươi tâm nhãn giống ta nhỏ như vậy, liền để bạn trai ngươi làm chút bồi thường [rou chang] lạc, bất quá kỳ thật học trưởng còn tốt a, bởi vì coi như hắn lại thế nào được hoan nghênh, ở trước mặt người ngoài hắn luôn luôn mang theo loại kia nói không rõ xa cách cảm giác, ta có người bằng hữu bạn trai kia mới gọi đâu! Thật siêu cấp ôn nhu, sau đó lại rất yêu cười, cả ngày đem đừng người tiểu đệ đệ tiểu muội muội hồn câu dẫn! ! Sau đó bằng hữu của ta liền cả ngày mình phụng phịu, ta thật là muốn cười nôn, ai bảo ngươi là phía dưới cái kia đâu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cười mấy cái chết. Khụ khụ, đương nhiên phía trên cái kia cũng không có thể muốn làm gì thì làm, ta nhớ được có lần ăn dấm, đem học trưởng lật qua lật lại làm được hôn mê bất tỉnh, hắn ròng rã một tuần lễ đều không có để ta đụng hắn! ! ! [ Samoyed a thức ngã xuống đất khóc lớn lăn lộn ] mặc dù cũng có lỗi của ta, nhưng là ai bảo hắn đối cái kia niên đệ cười đến rực rỡ như vậy! ! ! Ngày! ! Ta từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua hắn đối người khác cười thành cái dạng kia TTTTT liền xem như trước kia hàng xóm cũng không được [ Samoyed a thức sinh khí ] tình cũ phục nhiên làm sao bây giờ? ? Sau đó ta đem hắn cùng cái kia niên đệ cách biệt... Hắc hắc [ Samoyed a thức cười gian ] hắn có lẽ đời này sẽ không biết vì cái gì cái kia niên đệ đột nhiên xa lánh hắn đi 【 【 【

Bất quá nói thật, ăn dấm loại vật này, vẫn là muốn có chừng có mực. Nhỏ dấm di tình, lớn dấm thương thân. Đã các ngươi đã trở thành người yêu, nên tin tưởng lẫn nhau, ngẫu nhiên lần một lần hai đùa giỡn một chút nhỏ tính tình vẫn được, nhưng nếu như cả ngày nắm lấy một chút việc nhỏ không thả, liền không có gì hay. 【 kỳ thật ta rất nhiều lần ăn dấm đều là giả vờ chỉ là bởi vì muốn cùng học trưởng doi 【 bởi vì học trưởng thật giống như cảm giác không quá ưa thích cùng ta làm? ? Còn là thế nào, nhưng là ta thật rất muốn rất muốn thật mong muốn học trưởng úc... [ Samoyed a thức ủy khuất ] cho nên có đôi khi nhịn không được liền sẽ mù mấy cái tìm chút lý do sau đó bức học trưởng nhượng bộ cùng ta nhưng là ta không là thật sự tức giận ha ha ha ha. 【 ta cảm giác tốt xấu [ Samoyed a thức cười gian ]

Không có cái gì ăn dấm là một lần doi giải quyết không được, nếu có, liền hai lần.

Học trưởng gọi ta đi ôn tập! Không có có ngoài ý muốn ứng chẳng lẽ lại đổi mới ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, bởi vì càng phải càng nhiều quay ngựa tỷ lệ càng lớn... Hơi sợ... Vậy bái bai á! ! !

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Hồi phục:

Làm dưa tay thiện nghệ:

Mặc dù nhìn như vậy rất ky, nhưng là cái này thật giống như cùng cố sự nha... Đều là cao trung cùng bạn học thời đại học, cũng đều là nghệ thí sinh, cũng là tại cổ vũ hạ mới thi vào đại học...

Dưa dưa thơm nhất hồi phục làm dưa tay thiện nghệ:

Không nói gạt ngươi, ta cũng cảm thấy giống, làm đến thật. [ Samoyed a thức lăn lộn ]

Ruộng dưa bên trong diễn tấu nhà:

Ward à... Cái này chẳng lẽ không phải cùng sao, ta cược một mao tiền cái này nặc danh người sử dụng là cái kia k cái gì d cái gì.

Tùy tiện làm làm hồi phục ruộng dưa bên trong diễn tấu nhà:

Ta thêm vào một lông.

... ... ... ... ... . . .

Làm dưa tay thiện nghệ:

Ta gõ mẹ ngươi a gõ ngươi sao a hai vị thật công khai! ! ! ! Ngày a ta khóc đến thật là lớn tiếng ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ta yêu các ngươi! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Chúc các ngươi 9999999999999 a ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô [ Samoyed a thức ngã xuống đất khóc lớn lăn lộn ]

END


	133. Chapter 133

[ chủ Dan Ung Dan phó hoàng kim ][HPAU] tình yêu ma dược bên trên

Nhà khoa học nữ hài mới nhập hố, rất lâu không có gặp được có sức kéo đến nghĩ tự cắt thịt đùi cp.

Ongniel is Science.

HPAU, tuổi tác thao tác có.

Không có xe cho nên tag Dan Ung / Ung Dan cá nhân ta đứng Dan Ung nhưng bổn thiên thậm chí có chút Ung Dan

Bổn thiên thiết lập Đan Ni sư viện 4 niên cấp, trái bưởi rắn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, đẹp năm ưng viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, sập sập chồn viện 4 niên cấp. Vị thành niên line hết thảy còn chưa nhập học, thành mây rắn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Trí Thánh chồn viện 7 niên cấp cấp dài kiêm hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Bạch Hổ sư viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, Khiết nhi chồn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, Trịnh Thế Vân ưng viện 3 niên cấp.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu, dự tính ba bộ hoàn tất

Cảm tạ dùng ăn

+

"Kỹ nghệ cao siêu Dược tề sư có thể dụ phát mãnh liệt ái mộ tình cảm, nhưng là, cho đến tận này còn không ai có thể sáng tạo ra loại kia chân chính không gì phá nổi, vĩnh hằng, vô điều kiện, có thể xưng là 'Tình yêu' tình cảm."

—— hách Thác Khắc đạt cách Ốc Tư - Granger đàm tình yêu ma dược

+

Kim Tại Hoán hạ ma pháp sử khóa một đường chạy chậm đi tới cùng Khương Daniel ước định gặp mặt địa điểm lúc, cái sau chính ngồi dưới đất một mặt nghiêm túc đối một trang giấy cùng một cái kham nồi suy nghĩ nhân sinh.

"Ta muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược, ngươi phải đến giúp đỡ." Sư viện năm thứ tư sinh trầm thấp tuyên bố, không che giấu chút nào mình kéo đồng cấp hảo hữu xuống nước dã tâm.

Kim Tại Hoán sửng sốt một chút lập tức cổ động vỗ tay: Dũng sĩ ngươi rốt cục định cho Thánh Hựu ca hạ dược rồi? Huynh đệ ta ủng hộ ngươi!

Kim Tại Hoán nói đến chân thành, nghe được người lại một điểm liền nổ.

"Ai nói ta muốn cho hắn hạ dược! Ta cho ai dùng tình yêu ma dược cũng sẽ không cho hắn dùng! Ai phải thích hắn!" Tuổi dậy thì khổ người cùng cảm xúc đều cực tốc sinh trưởng cỡ lớn khuyển thiếu niên kích động đến nhảy dựng lên để bày tỏ đạt ý nghĩ mãnh liệt, tại không gian thu hẹp bên trong kém chút đổ nhào kham nồi, đổi lấy một người khác ánh mắt thương hại.

Không khí yên tĩnh ba giây.

"Tốt a không phải ta không thích hắn, là hắn không thích ta." Daniel phờ phạc mà phù chính kham nồi, ngồi trở lại nơi hẻo lánh cuộn thành tội nghiệp một đoàn nhỏ, Kim Tại Hoán mỗi lần đều sẽ kinh dị hắn tại cỡ lớn khuyển cùng cỡ nhỏ khuyển mode chuyển đổi tự nhiên năng lực."Ta hôm qua thừa dịp đơn độc cùng ca đi Hogsmeade thôn cơ hội cùng hắn thổ lộ, hắn đem ta cự tuyệt. A tây vì cái gì ca ngay cả cự tuyệt mỉm cười đều đẹp như thế. Hắn nói làm Slytherin cấp dài không nghĩ có cái Gryffindor bạn trai, sẽ bị trò cười đến chết." Kim Tại Hoán một câu đều không cần làm nền, đi thẳng Busan nam liền một mạch toàn chiêu, trong câu chữ thấm đầy bị đá mở đồ chó con ủy khuất, "Ngươi nói, ta hiện tại chuyển viện còn kịp a."

Ôn nhu chồn viện thiếu niên trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên khen ngợi Daniel ấp ủ bốn năm dũng khí rốt cục có thực tiễn một ngày, vẫn là nên an ủi còn chưa bắt đầu yêu đương liền thất tình hảo hữu —— như thế bản chất viện tế kỳ thị căn bản giải quyết không đến a. Nhưng nghĩ lại thuyết pháp này mười phần không Ung Thánh Hựu, chẳng lẽ bằng hữu trải rộng bốn viện Slytherin nhân khí thần tượng nhưng thật ra là cái thâm tàng bất lộ nguyên giáo chỉ huyết thống luận người ủng hộ? Mặc dù Slytherin thật rất khó nói...

Nghe hắn ý nghĩ Daniel điên cuồng lắc đầu, kiên định để bảo toàn âu yếm Thánh Hựu ca hình tượng: "Không không không hắn không phải làm thuần huyết vinh quang kia một bao, lại nói ta cũng là thuần huyết a! Gothic ý nhiều lần cường điệu nếu như ta nguyện ý chúng ta vẫn là bằng hữu, hắn nói hắn một mực coi ta là thân nhất đệ đệ thích, còn mua phi tặc kẹo mềm an ủi ta, thẻ người tốt phát có thể có ba trăm tấm. Ta cảm thấy hắn chính là không thích ta, tùy tiện tìm cái lý do cự tuyệt ta, ta hiện tại thật hối hận a! Quá quen luyện a ca! Cự tuyệt bao nhiêu người theo đuổi mới có thể bình tĩnh như vậy a! Còn biết mua đường hống người! Phạm quy a ca!"

Sư tử con càng nói càng kích động, khoa tay múa chân kêu rên, mắt thấy kham nồi lại muốn tràn ngập nguy hiểm. Kim Tại Hoán vội vàng một tay một cái theo tốt, đưa ra một cái khác hạch tâm vấn đề: "Kia... Ngươi thổ lộ bị cự tại sao phải làm ` tình yêu ma dược?"

Khương Daniel nháy mắt ngưng kết động tác biểu thị, hắn cũng chưa nghĩ ra.

"Ta không biết, ta mặc kệ, ta chính là muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược, trước làm lại nói." Cung Nhân Mã sư viện thiếu niên bực bội lột loạn mình một đầu phấn lông, đem tính cách đặc chất biểu hiện được phát huy vô cùng tinh tế."Thánh Hựu ca không phải rất am hiểu ma dược a, ta nếu có thể làm ra tình yêu ma dược, hắn nói không chừng liền sẽ không coi ta là tiểu hài tử nhìn."

"... Làm ` tình yêu ma dược lại không phải làm ` yêu, " Kim Tại Hoán không chút lưu tình nhả rãnh, "Ta nhìn ngươi chính là bị thất tình kích thích nghĩ nổi điên, bất quá xem ở chúng ta bốn năm hữu nghị phân thượng ta quyết định lòng từ bi giúp ngươi một cái, cần cái gì cứ việc nói. Ta có thảo dược nhà kho quyền hạn, trộm một điểm ra tới vẫn là không thành vấn đề." Tắm rửa tại tràn ngập cảm kích cẩu cẩu ánh mắt sóng ánh sáng bên trong, hôm nay Kim Tại Hoán cũng cảm thấy sau lưng thánh quang lại sáng tỏ một chút. Cõng 2 m 39 thánh mẫu quang hoàn đứng lên hoạt động hạ tứ chi, hắn nhìn khắp bốn phía, rốt cục hỏi ra từ vào cửa bắt đầu liền nghĩ hỏi vấn đề:

"Cho nên, chúng ta tại sao phải tại nhà vệ sinh nữ làm ` tình yêu ma dược?"

+

Hogwarts lầu hai nữ sinh phòng tắm, thường trú quỷ hồn đào Kim nương, các viện học sinh chế biến cấm dược lựa chọn hàng đầu phúc địa, bắt đầu tại năm 1944.

"Các ngươi không là cái thứ nhất muốn ở chỗ này làm ` tình yêu ma dược đồ ngốc nhóm, khẳng định cũng không phải cái cuối cùng, " khi bọn hắn bắt đầu vận chuyển dược liệu tiến gian phòng lúc, đào Kim nương vây lấy bọn hắn nói liên miên lải nhải, "Đừng trách ta không có nhắc nhở qua các ngươi, tình yêu ma dược tỉ lệ thất bại rất cao nha! Nhiều năm như vậy nhìn qua, xác suất thành công cũng liền so đơn thuốc kép canh tề cao hơn một chút. Muốn ta nói, hiện tại các ngươi những đứa bé này tử căn bản không biết cái gì gọi là ` yêu liền nghĩ làm ` tình yêu ma dược, có thể thành công liền có quỷ! Ngươi đầu tiên phải biết cái gì là tình yêu a! Tình yêu! Tại ta khi còn sống, Olive Hồng bối có một lần..."

"Ta muốn đổi phối phương, " không nhìn đào Kim lời của mẹ lao bối cảnh âm, Daniel tỉnh táo nghiên cứu hắn từ thư viện cấm thư khu kéo xuống đến trang sách, "Hiện tại lưu hành Weasley trò cười cửa hàng bản mê tình tề dược hiệu biến mất sau người uống thuốc sẽ giữ lại kia đoạn hồi ức, ta muốn phục khắc kéo Wien đức được chớ lãng tây 'Đêm giữa hạ chi mộng' ."

"Đêm giữa hạ chi mộng", mê tình tề chi mẫu kéo Wien đức được chớ lãng tây thế kỷ 19 phát minh 15 loại tình yêu ma dược một trong, danh tự đến từ nước Anh cổ lão cùng tên tình yêu hài kịch, hiệu quả cũng cùng trong chuyện xưa hoa dịch tương tự. Căn cứ « cấm kỵ ma dược bách khoa toàn thư » thuyết pháp, người dùng đầu tiên là sẽ rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say, sau đó yêu tỉnh lại mở mắt lúc nhìn thấy người đầu tiên. Dược hiệu tiếp tục 24 giờ, người dùng sẽ lần nữa ngủ, tỉnh lại sẽ không nhớ kỹ uống thuốc trong lúc đó bất cứ chuyện gì. Bởi vì phối phương phức tạp phát động điều kiện ngoài ý muốn quá nhiều hiệu quả còn rất gân gà, liền dần dần biến mất tại lịch sử trường hà bên trong.

"Nghe thật là rất thích hợp tỏ tình thất bại thẹn quá hoá giận lại dẫn một chút xót xa nhẫn chi tâm trả thù thủ đoạn a." Kim Tại Hoán nghe xong tổng kết nói, được tỏ tình thất bại thẹn quá hoá giận Khương Daniel dùng « cao cấp ma dược » gõ đầu.

"Trên sách ghi chép không đủ kỹ càng, phải có cái ma dược học lợi hại người giúp ta nghiên cứu phối phương."

"Đừng nhìn ta, ta chỉ am hiểu thảo dược học, vật liệu hạ nồi không phải ta lĩnh vực." Kim Tại Hoán lấy tay che ngực, chồn viện thứ nhất đen tối xử lý vương danh hiệu không phải thổi.

"... Ta cũng không có trông cậy vào ngươi."

"Kia ta giúp ngươi hỏi một chút Thánh Hựu ca?"

"... Hỏi ai đều không cần hỏi hắn."

"... Mẫn Huyền ca?"

"Hắn biết Thánh Hựu ca liền biết."

"... Vậy ngươi vì cái gì còn nhìn ta?"

"Nghe nói... Ngươi cùng Slytherin Hà Thanh Vân tiền bối là một cái dàn nhạc?"

++

"Cho nên... Đây chính là ta vì cái gì ở đây. Ta muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược, cầu ca giúp ta một chút."

Tại Daniel dặn đi dặn lại "Không muốn bại lộ muốn làm thuốc chính là ta" xin nhờ hạ, Hufflepuff đệ nhất thánh mẫu Kim Tại Hoán chịu nhục cõng xuống "Ta hướng người nào đó biểu bạch kết quả bị cự tuyệt quyết định dùng tới tình yêu ma dược cái này một chung cực đại chiêu" thiết lập. Đưa tới rắn trước viện bối ánh mắt hoài nghi.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cự tuyệt ngươi?"

"Ai? Không phải không phải, ta thổ lộ người không phải Mẫn Huyền ca. Ai một cổ! Vì cái gì ca sẽ cảm thấy ta sẽ hướng Mẫn Huyền ca thổ lộ a!" Kim Tại Hoán bị cái này dự kiến bên ngoài phản ứng đánh trở tay không kịp, đầu lưỡi thắt nút mặt đỏ tim run, ngay cả chân tay cũng không biết đặt ở đâu, ngược lại gây nên Slytherin bát quái vương nồng hậu dày đặc hứng thú.

"Nha... Không phải Mẫn Huyền a. Đó là ai?"

"Cái này không trọng yếu! Trọng yếu chính là ta muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược! Ta nghĩ phục khắc 'Đêm giữa hạ chi mộng' ! Mời ca giúp ta!" Tại Hoán cảm thấy mình nhanh muốn té xỉu, một bên oán thầm Khương Daniel còn vừa không quên hảo hữu thỉnh cầu, thật sự là cảm động Hogwarts cơ hữu tốt.

"Mời ca hỗ trợ chính là thái độ này? Ngay cả thích người là ai đều không nói cho ca, như thế không tín nhiệm ca ca thế nào giúp ngươi a." Tiểu xảo đẹp rắn viện năm lớp sáu cấp dài triệt để bại lộ ác thú vị, lấy tay nâng má thưởng thức dàn nhạc hậu bối bối rối, "Như vậy đi, chỉ cần ngươi nói cho ca ngươi cùng ai thổ lộ, ca liền giúp ngươi đổi phối phương, đổi mấy lần đều được, bao giáo bao hội, miễn phí tới cửa phụ đạo, thành phẩm không nói được chớ lãng tây tái thế, cũng là Snape ra phẩm cấp bậc ma dược chất lượng, ngươi thấy thế nào?"

Kim Tại Hoán kinh lịch mười mấy năm trong đời nhất giãy dụa mười mấy giây, cuối cùng rốt cục hướng rắn viện thế lực cúi đầu:

"... Thánh Hựu ca, ta thổ lộ đối tượng là Thánh Hựu ca."

"... Cái gì?"

Hoang ngôn cảnh giới tối cao nha, chính là kẹp một nửa nói thật. Ngươi nhìn Thanh Vân ca chẳng phải hoàn toàn bị lừa qua đi bắt đầu yên lặng nghiên cứu phối phương, ta thật sự là quá thông minh. Daniel a, huynh đệ ta giúp ngươi đến loại trình độ này, muốn mời ta ăn cơm a.

Hôm nay Kim Tại Hoán cũng yên lặng vì chính mình điểm cái tán.

++

Mà ngây thơ Kim Tại Hoán hoàn toàn đánh giá thấp Slytherin nội bộ đoàn kết trình độ.

"Thánh Hựu a, nghe nói ngươi gần nhất cự tuyệt một cái hậu bối thân hữu thổ lộ, hắn thẹn quá hoá giận muốn cho ngươi hạ tình yêu ma dược. Bình thường hoàn toàn nhìn không ra hắn là có loại này chơi liều người, thật sự là người không thể xem bề ngoài a.'Đêm giữa hạ chi mộng', đến xem phối phương, đừng đến lúc đó đều không biết mình ăn cái gì."

Vừa về tới công cộng phòng nghỉ, Hà Thanh Vân liền đem Kim Tại Hoán triệt để bán.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, cau mày tiếp nhận tấm kia tấm da dê.

"Liền Daniel cái kia ma dược trình độ còn muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược? Hắn sợ không phải nghĩ hạ độc chết ta." Hắn nhanh chóng xem một chút phối phương, cảm thấy tính toán người kia khả năng phạm sai lầm trình tự và thuốc giải, còn không có yêu đương liền bị tình yêu ma dược hạ độc chết không phải hắn Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nhân sinh.

Lần này đổi Hà Thanh Vân sửng sốt.

"A tây! Ta liền nói Tại Hoán làm sao có thể cùng ngươi thổ lộ! Khương Daniel tuyệt đối cái thứ nhất cùng hắn quyết đấu!" Trong đầu chuyển vài vòng phi tốc làm rõ mạch suy nghĩ, Hà Thanh Vân cảm thấy mình bát quái kho đạt được hệ thống đổi mới, đồng thời lại toát ra mới nghi hoặc.

"Chờ một chút... Nếu như là Khương Daniel cùng ngươi thổ lộ, ngươi tại sao phải cự tuyệt hắn?"

"Không tại sao, " Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy một cây bút tại Hà Thanh Vân phương thuốc bên trên xây một chút sửa đổi một chút, "Daniel còn quá nhỏ, hắn căn bản không rõ ràng mình có phải là thích ta. Ta ngay tại lúc này đáp ứng hắn thổ lộ, đối ta cùng đối với hắn đều là không chịu trách nhiệm."

"Ông trời của ta, ngươi cũng liền so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi mà thôi a? Hắn đều thích ngươi đến muốn cho ngươi hạ dược."

"Cho nên nói, hắn còn không nghĩ rõ ràng mình có phải là thật hay không thích ta, hắn chỉ là muốn có tình yêu cảm giác. Cùng ai cũng có thể, như thế nào lấy được đều có thể. Ta thậm chí cảm thấy phải hắn tình yêu ma dược đều không phải chuẩn bị cho ta, hắn cũng là bởi vì bị ta cự tuyệt đang giận." Nghĩ đến người kia giờ phút này nhất định vo thành một nắm cẩu cẩu mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác bật cười, "Rất đáng yêu, ta rất thích, nhưng nếu như hắn chỉ có thể nghĩ đến tình yêu ma dược cái này một loại phương thức giải quyết, ta chỉ có thể nói, còn chưa tới thời điểm."

"Thích ngươi thật là vất vả Khương Daniel." Tiếp nhận mới phối phương nhìn thoáng qua, Hà Thanh Vân ý vị thâm trường cười, "Ca hiểu, khẳng định giúp ngươi truyền đạt đến."

"Ừm. Trước cám ơn ca."

+

Nếu như Hogwarts muốn chụp bốn viện một nhà thân Video, sư viện Khương Daniel, ưng viện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chồn viện Kim Tại Hoán cùng rắn viện Ung Thánh Hựu tổ bốn người tuyệt đối phải ra kính.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhập học hơi sớm một năm, đợi đến năm thứ hai Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhập học về sau, Hogwarts đương đại truyền kỳ tổ hợp liền sinh ra. Bốn người rõ ràng tính cách khác nhau xuất thân khác biệt, nhưng chính là không hiểu hợp chụp. Có lẽ bởi vì chỉ có cười điểm cự thấp Khương Daniel sẽ nâng cười lạnh chi vương Ung Thánh Hựu trận, có lẽ bởi vì chỉ có tâm so đen hồ lớn Kim Tại Hoán có thể tha thứ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bệnh thích sạch sẽ, có lẽ Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cộng đồng Busan xuất thân rút ngắn khoảng cách, có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán ngày nào đó đột nhiên tại ma dược thảo dược hệ thao tác bên trên đạt thành linh hồn cộng minh, nói tóm lại, khi tất cả người kịp phản ứng lúc, bốn người này đã là trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp trạng thái. Gryffindor tháp lâu có ấm áp hỏa lô, Ravenclaw đài thiên văn là dạ đàm nơi tốt, nghĩ ăn bữa khuya Hufflepuff cách phòng bếp gần nhất, mà tới mùa hè nóng bức, đáy hồ Slytherin phòng nghỉ là chỗ đi tốt nhất. Bên hồ, hành lang, yến hội sảnh, thư viện, Hogsmeade thôn, cấp dài phòng nghỉ, chỉ cần ngươi phát hiện một người, còn lại ba cái cũng liền không xa.

Loại tình huống này duy trì bốn năm, thẳng đến gần nhất.

Ăn cơm trưa xong Tại Hoán mập mờ một câu "Ta còn có việc đi trước ca" liền vội vàng chạy, Daniel căn bản từ đầu tới đuôi cũng không có xuất hiện qua. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhíu mày nhìn xem còn chậm rãi ăn đồ ngọt Ung Thánh Hựu, chờ lấy cái sau giải thích.

"Daniel tại cùng ta đánh cược khí, muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược. Tại Hoán đang giúp hắn, ta đoán hai người bọn họ hiện tại hẳn là tại lầu hai đào Kim nương phòng tắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có ý định đối hảo hữu che giấu, hoàng Gia Cát cũng không cần nhiều lời cái gì, mấy cái suy nghĩ liền nghĩ cái thông thấu.

"Ngươi đem Daniel cự tuyệt, bởi vì ngươi còn không tín nhiệm hắn? Daniel muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược, bởi vì đây là hắn ứng kích phía dưới có thể nghĩ tới duy nhất có thể hướng ngươi chứng minh chính mình phương thức?"

"Đại khái đi."

"Thích ngươi Daniel thật sự là quá đáng thương." Đạt được cùng thành mây nhất trí kết luận, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọn gàng dứt khoát không chút khách khí, "Thánh Hựu a, có đôi khi tâm tư quá nặng cũng không phải chuyện gì tốt a. Thích người ở bên người cũng thích ngươi, nhắm mắt lại tiếp nhận cũng hưởng thụ liền tốt."

"... Ngươi cũng không cảm thấy ngại nói ta."

"Ta gần nhất tại học tập bằng phẳng, sinh hoạt ngoài ý muốn có biến phải nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều."

"Nha. Kia Tại Hoán biết ngươi thích hắn a?"

"..."

"Liền nói ngươi cũng không cảm thấy ngại nói ta?"

"Quyết đấu đi, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Hogwarts tổ bốn người ban sơ hai vị thành viên, hôm nay cũng gặp phải sụp đổ.

+

Hạ chương báo trước:

"Nghe nói ngươi muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược? Cho Thánh Hựu ca dùng?"

"Vì cái gì tất cả mọi người cảm thấy như vậy! Ta liền không thể cho người khác dùng a!"

+

"Nghe nói Gryffindor cái kia Khương Daniel muốn cho ngươi hạ tình yêu ma dược? Ngươi gần nhất cẩn thận một chút."

"Ca nghĩ nhiều, hắn tiểu hài lòng dạ tâm tư linh hoạt ngày ngày nhớ yêu đương, không nhất định không phải ta không thể."

+

Tất cả mọi người biết Daniel vì ai làm tình yêu ma dược, chỉ có chính hắn không biết.

[ chủ Dan Ung Dan phó hoàng kim ][HPAU] tình yêu ma dược bên trong

Tiền văn Đọc tiếp: Bên trên

HPAU, tuổi tác thao tác có.

Không có xe cho nên tag Dan Ung / Ung Dan cá nhân ta đứng Dan Ung nhưng bổn thiên thậm chí có chút Ung Dan

Lần này đổi mới không hoàng kim

Bổn thiên thiết lập Đan Ni sư viện 4 niên cấp, trái bưởi rắn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, đẹp năm ưng viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, sập sập chồn viện 4 niên cấp. Vị thành niên line hết thảy còn chưa nhập học, thành mây rắn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Trí Thánh chồn viện 7 niên cấp cấp dài kiêm nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Bạch Hổ sư viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, Khiết nhi chồn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, Trịnh Thế Vân ưng viện 3 niên cấp.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu, cảm tạ dùng ăn

+

Khương Daniel buồn bã ỉu xìu đem thứ bảy nồi thất bại tình yêu ma dược đổ vào cống thoát nước, giống như cáo biệt hắn còn chưa bắt đầu tình yêu.

Hắn đã liên tục ba ngày trốn tránh Ung Thánh Hựu đi, cảm xúc quản lý thất bại thảm hại. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chưa từng tới tìm hắn, giống như là biết sự yếu đuối của hắn cùng bị tổn thương tự tôn, quan tâm lưu đủ không gian, chờ chính hắn nghĩ thoáng.

Ca vốn là như vậy không chút phí sức, Daniel ủy khuất lại ao ước, đây chính là thành thục đại nhân dáng vẻ a. Dù sao Daniel bây giờ muốn đều là phóng đi Slytherin phòng nghỉ thả cái một quên giai không, hoặc là trộm cái thời gian chuyển đổi khí trở lại bốn ngày trước Hogsmeade đem thế mà xúc động thổ lộ mình đè chết trên mặt đất, lại hoặc là, làm ra một nồi có trời mới biết hắn muốn bắt tới làm cái gì tình yêu ma dược.

Hắn đối kham nồi ném một cái sạch sẽ đổi mới hoàn toàn, bắt đầu một lần nữa án lấy Hà Thanh Vân tân dược phương phối trộn dược liệu. Kim Tại Hoán ở thời điểm này mang theo cơm trưa lóe sáng đăng tràng, sau lưng còn cùng một người.

"Nghe nói ngươi muốn làm tình tình ma thuốc? Cho Thánh Hựu ca dùng?"

"... Không phải! Kim Tại Hoán ngươi làm sao mang nhiều người đến!"

"Thế đám mây não tốt, so với chúng ta đều am hiểu ma dược học, ngươi còn muốn thất bại mấy lần a!" Lần nữa đem bạn bè bán Kim Tại Hoán lẽ thẳng khí hùng, ưng viện thiếu niên cũng hợp thời cao giơ hai tay để bày tỏ thành ý.

"Ta đối Merlin phát thệ sẽ không nói cho Thánh Hựu ca ngươi tính toán. Mà lại, ta có cái kế hoạch."

"Đều nói ta không phải cho hắn dùng!"

Trịnh Thế Vân kế hoạch đơn giản lại tràn ngập Ravenclaw trí tuệ quang huy: Bán thuốc.

"Giả thiết ngươi thành công làm một nồi lớn mê tình tề, lại không thể tất cả đều đưa cho ngươi Thánh Hựu ca kia tiểu thân bản rót hết, còn lại làm sao bây giờ? Ta tới giúp ngươi bán, ích lợi ba người chúng ta chia đều, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

Ở đây phổ cập một chút, Hogwarts học sinh dưới mặt đất chợ đen là một hạng lâu đời truyền thống, từ nhân ngư vây cá đến phòng bếp tối hôm qua còn lại đồ ngọt, ngày mai lên lớp muốn giao luận văn hoặc là Slytherin nào đó học tóc dài, chỉ có ngươi nghĩ không ra, không có ngươi mua không được. Mặc dù quan phương một mực minh lệnh cấm chỉ loại này tự mình hãng giao dịch vì, nhưng nhỏ các vu sư luôn có dạng này hoặc dạng kia phương pháp. Hogwarts chợ đen tại Weasley song bào thai niên đại đạt tới được đỉnh phong, cũng phồn vinh đến nay. Ưng viện năm ba sinh Trịnh Thế Vân bạn học nhỏ liền có được phong phú từ thương kinh nghiệm, mà lại, theo như hắn nói, tình yêu ma dược từ trước đến nay là chợ đen hút hàng nhất vật phẩm.

Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới những này, dù sao hắn một mực đang ai điếu hắn chết đi tình yêu. Kim Tại Hoán càng không nghĩ tới những này, hắn ngay cả chợ đen đều là lần đầu tiên nghe nói. Tại đồ ngốc tổ hai người trước mặt Trịnh Thế Vân học viện đặc tính trở nên càng thêm loá mắt, không có phí cái gì miệng lưỡi hai người kia liền vào nhóm, một cái giang hồ lang trung đoàn đội ăn nhịp với nhau.

"Như vậy hiện tại chỉ còn một sự kiện... Như thế nào làm ra một nồi thành công tình yêu ma dược?"

+

Ma dược, một loại ma pháp chất hỗn hợp, bình thường sử dụng kham nồi chế tác, có thể đối ẩm dùng người tạo thành hiệu quả khác nhau. Lửa nhỏ chậm nướng nồi lớn bốc lên khói trắng, phiêu ra trận trận mùi thơm ngát, luyện thành chảy vào mọi người mạch máu chất lỏng, khiến người tâm đãng thần trì, ý chí mê ly. Ngươi có thể dùng ma dược cất cao giọng nhìn, sản xuất vinh quang, thậm chí ngăn cản tử vong. (chú 1)

Mà Khương Daniel chỉ muốn chế tạo ra đáng chết tình yêu.

Kỳ thật luyện chế ma dược là cái rất thích hợp suy nghĩ nhân sinh quá trình, ngươi có thời gian dài dằng dặc có thể dùng đến ngẩn người, trước mặt là xoay chầm chậm mặt nước cùng sương mù trắng ngần, bộ phận dược liệu hơi nước còn có an thần tác dụng, quả thực là tốt nhất minh tưởng lựa chọn.

Thế là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nghiêm túc suy nghĩ hắn tình yêu.

Hướng Thánh Hựu ca thổ lộ là kiện nhất định chuyện sẽ xảy ra, lấy tính cách của hắn có thể nghẹn lâu như vậy đã là Merlin gia trì. Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu có nhiều như vậy đầy phải yếu dật xuất lai yêu thích, khuyển hệ thiếu niên giấu không được tâm sự, đương nhiên muốn biểu đạt ra tới.

Thánh Hựu ca đứng tại cửa hàng kẹo giá đỡ trước, mang một ít tò mò hỏi hắn, ngươi vì cái gì thích ta?

Mười bốn tuổi thiếu niên đem câu này tra hỏi xem như sinh tử khảo nghiệm, mặt đỏ lên ngược lại hạt đậu đồng dạng lốp bốp nói không ngừng. Hắn nói ta tại trên xe lửa nhìn thấy ca lần đầu tiên liền thích ca a, thích ca đẹp mắt, thích ca thông minh, thích ca tốt với ta, thích ca cái gì đều làm rất khá, ngay cả Rooney cùng da đặc biệt đều thích ca, ca khẳng định là trên thế giới người tốt nhất.

Hắn nói ta thích Thánh Hựu ca, giống thích tinh tinh thích mặt trăng như vậy thích Thánh Hựu ca.

Sau đó hắn nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca cười, ỷ vào thân cao kém vuốt vuốt hắn một đầu phấn lông, nói cám ơn ta nhóm Niel thích ta, nhưng là ta là Slytherin cấp dài, có một cái Gryffindor bạn trai sẽ bị trò cười. Ngữ khí là không có chút nào sơ hở ôn hòa kiên định, còn mang một chút trò đùa, tựa như cho tới nay Thánh Hựu ca đồng dạng.

Daniel tại chỗ liền bể tan tành chỉ muốn chạy trốn.

Người kia tiếu dung đẹp như thế, xinh đẹp nốt ruồi ở trên mặt lấp lánh, không hề hay biết lôi kéo hắn lạnh buốt tay tại mật ong công tước cửa hàng kẹo đi vào trong, cho hắn mua chỗ có yêu mến bánh kẹo hống hắn vui vẻ, quan tâm an ủi hắn nói Niel hay là ta thích nhất đệ đệ, nếu như ngươi nguyện ý, chúng ta hay là bằng hữu tốt nhất, chúng ta ở chung hình thức không cần cải biến. Ngươi nhìn cái kia là ngươi thích ăn nhất phi tặc kẹo mềm, ta mua cho ngươi có được hay không.

Nhưng đối với cái này khắc Khương Daniel đến nói, hắn có bao nhiêu ôn nhu, liền có bao nhiêu tàn nhẫn.

Hắn rốt cục nhịn không được hất tay của hắn ra, đáng thương hướng hắn rống, ta thích ngươi a! Ca là không có nhiều thích ta mới có thể như thế không phản ứng chút nào! Là đem ta ưa thích làm trò đùa a! Ngươi lãnh khốc đến đâu một điểm để ta hết hi vọng đều tốt! Ta ghét nhất ngươi!

Chán ghét ngươi ôn nhu quan tâm, chán ghét ngươi không chút phí sức, chán ghét ngươi coi ta là tiểu hài tử đồng dạng hống.

Thụ thương thú nhỏ nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh, khóe mắt nốt ruồi đều là ẩm ướt. Rống xong hậu tri hậu giác cảm thấy mất mặt, sắt co rúm người lại làm ra càng mất mặt phản ứng: Xoay người chạy.

Gryffindor tìm cầu tay Khương Daniel lực bộc phát kinh người chỉ chớp mắt liền xông ra mật ong công tước đại môn, nhưng hắn hay là không bỏ qua Thánh Hựu ca thở dài đồng dạng câu nói sau cùng:

"Chúng ta Niel a, hay là quá nhỏ."

Kia về sau quá nhỏ Khương sơ đinh liền lại cũng chưa từng thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu, kìm nén một cỗ khí, trừ thời gian lên lớp, đều tại nữ sinh phòng tắm trầm mê tình yêu ma dược.

Hắn muốn chứng minh, nhưng không biết chứng minh cái gì.

Trước mặt kham nồi đột nhiên nổ tung xối hắn đầy đầu đầy mặt chất lỏng màu bạc, đem hắn kéo về hiện thực.

Đây là hắn lần thứ tám thất bại tình yêu thôi diễn, hắn tỉnh táo nghĩ, lại nên bổ sung lửa tro rắn trứng.

+

Cùng lên lớp đồng dạng trốn không thoát, còn có mỗi tuần Quidditch huấn luyện.

Huấn luyện bắt đầu trước, đội trưởng của hắn Khương đông hạo, A. K. A. Bạch Hổ, ỷ vào thân cao ưu thế đem hắn ngăn ở cửa phòng thay quần áo.

"Nghe nói ngươi muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược?"

"Đúng vậy, muốn xin liên lạc Ravenclaw Trịnh Thế Vân. Cùng không phải, ta không muốn cho Thánh Hựu ca hạ dược." Khương Daniel một bên thay đổi đội phục một bên thuần thục trả lời, lớn tuổi Gryffindor phảng phất không nghe thấy đồng dạng, thân thiết ôm lên vai hắn bàng lấy đó cổ vũ.

"Ai nha, chúng ta Daniel thật sự là quá có tiền đồ. Sớm nên có người cho bọn hắn Slytherin chút giáo huấn, ca coi trọng ngươi, cầm xuống Ung Thánh Hựu! Vì Gryffindor làm vẻ vang!"

"... Ca ngươi có phải hay không căn bản không đang nghe ta đang nói cái gì."

"Không phải ca nói, ngươi coi trọng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thật sự là ánh mắt thanh kỳ. Ca thừa nhận hắn là đẹp mắt, nhưng kia tiểu tử thật sự là quá khó làm a, tâm tư so Mẫn Huyền còn sâu, không có người biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì. Tiểu tử ngươi lúc trước vừa vào học liền dính lên hắn, ca đã cảm thấy ngươi can đảm lắm. Ngươi ở bên cạnh hắn sống sót bốn năm tứ chi kiện toàn, còn muốn lấy cho hắn hạ dược, ca rốt cục xác định, ngươi là nhân tài!"

Daniel càng nghe càng không hợp thói thường, dở khóc dở cười giải thích: "Ca đừng nói như vậy Thánh Hựu ca, người khác rất tốt. Là ta đối ca tương tư đơn phương, mạo phạm hắn, ta gần nhất cũng tại nghĩ lại là không phải mình quá mức."

Sư viện đại hán nhíu mày, thu hồi hắn đầu vai tay hai tay ôm ngực, biểu lộ nghiêm túc.

"Ngươi cảm thấy ngươi là tương tư đơn phương?"

"Ca đem ta cự tuyệt, nói không muốn một cái Gryffindor bạn trai. Là ta mong muốn đơn phương."

"Vậy là ngươi chưa thấy qua hắn chân chính cự tuyệt hắn không thích người đeo đuổi bộ dáng. Tại ngươi nhập học trước chúng ta có cái cấp cao học trưởng coi trọng hắn, nghĩ đến năm nhất tiểu hài rất dễ dàng giải quyết, kết quả chính là, nói như vậy, học trưởng kia trước khi tốt nghiệp cũng không dám ra ngoài hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt."

"... Ta hiện tại cũng kém không nhiều a! Căn bản không mặt mũi đi gặp Thánh Hựu ca a!"

"Không không không, ngươi không có hiểu ca ý tứ. Ung Thánh Hựu đối ngươi không giống bình thường chỉ cần không mù đều có thể nhìn ra. Lại nói hắn chỉ nói là 'Không muốn một cái Gryffindor bạn trai', không nói không thích ngươi a."

Hôm nay Bạch Hổ cũng khứu giác nhạy cảm, Daniel vì cái này hoàn toàn mới giải đọc đại não đứng máy đứng chết trân tại chỗ. Khương đông hạo nhấc lên phòng thay quần áo màn cửa ra bên ngoài nhìn thoáng qua, biểu lộ hỗn hợp có buồn cười cùng đau răng:

"Mà lại... Nếu như hắn không thích ngươi, hiện trên khán đài người kia là ai?"

+

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đối lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Chung Huyền đến xem Gryffindor Quidditch huấn luyện, là có chút hối hận.

Hối hận tháng mười hai thời tiết có chút lạnh không có mang tốt khăn quàng cổ mũ, hối hận phải kinh thụ hai bên trái phải không lưu tình chút nào tinh thần đả kích, nhất là Khương đông hạo cái kia to con lôi kéo Daniel hướng chỗ ngồi của bọn hắn đi tới lúc, hắn hối hận phải hận không thể lập tức từ nhìn trên đài nhảy đi xuống.

"Mẫn Huyền, JR, còn có Ung Thánh Hựu? Khách quý ít gặp a, ba người các ngươi tứ thể không cần cái chổi chính phản đều không phân rõ người đến chúng ta Gryffindor sân huấn luyện làm gì? Giúp đỡ nhặt cầu a? A ta quên, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi hai năm này hay là rất thường đến, cũng giúp đỡ nhặt không ít cầu, thật sự là Slytherin khó được từ bi a." Vừa lên đến chính là sư viện đặc hữu thẳng cầu, mặc dù nhìn như quần thể công kích, nhưng câu câu rõ ràng đều là nhằm vào lấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, cái này hộ con sư viện năng khiếu.

Bị Khương đông hạo chặt chẽ ngăn ở phía sau năm ngày không thấy màu hồng quả đào đầu từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền chưa có xem bọn hắn, theo sư viện đội trưởng phát biểu càng ép càng thấp, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn đỏ lên thính tai, xuất thần nghĩ, tiểu hài này hôm nay cũng quên chụp mũ a.

"Chúng ta là làm cấp dài tổ đội đến quan sát hắn viện Quidditch huấn luyện, " nhìn xem không một người nói chuyện, người hiền lành Kim Chung Huyền treo lên giảng hòa, "Vì, khục, tốt hơn viện tế giao lưu cùng cộng đồng tiến bộ. Lần sau chúng ta lúc huấn luyện ngươi cũng có thể đến xem, tùy thời hoan nghênh." Nói Ung Thánh Hựu biên tốt lời kịch, Hufflepuff ngũ niên cấp cấp tăng thể diện bên trên cười tủm tỉm trong lòng mụ mại phê. Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi nếu không nói lão tử lần sau không giúp ngươi! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! Thu hồi ngươi xem trò vui mặt! Thương thiên a! Thế giới này vì cái gì chỉ có Hufflepuff là người tốt!

Khương đông hạo không chút lưu tình cười như điên.

"JR ngươi thật sự là quá trượng nghĩa ha ha ha ha! Tốt ta sẽ không quấy rầy các ngươi 'Quan sát huấn luyện', tiểu tử này lưu cho các ngươi, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu không đem hắn giải quyết tốt hắn tuyệt đối bay lên bay lên liền đến rơi xuống. Chúng ta Daniel quẳng, ai đau lòng nhất, Hừ?"

Thế là năm phút sau khán đài tầng cao nhất, chỉ có Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu, không một người nói chuyện.

Tháng mười hai gió lạnh gào thét mà qua, Ung Thánh Hựu rụt cổ một cái, có chút bực bội.

Khương Daniel đầu đều không nhấc cởi xuống mình khăn quàng cổ tiến lên giúp hắn vây tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm sư tử con đỉnh đầu màu hồng phát xoáy cùng run nhè nhẹ tay, cảm thụ được đỏ thẫm khăn quàng cổ bên trên truyền đến nhiệt độ cơ thể, trong lòng điểm kia bực bội chậm rãi bị ủi bình.

Hắn hay là như thế thích ta, thật tốt.

Nhưng Daniel mới mở miệng liền hoàn toàn không phải chuyện như thế.

"Hai ngày này ta nghĩ rất nhiều, là ta cho ca thêm phiền phức." Vừa lên đến chính là tiêu chuẩn cúi đầu nhận lầm, lễ tiết chu đáo, "Ca nói rất đúng, ta vẫn là quá nhỏ, căn bản không biết thích là cái gì. Không nghĩ rõ ràng liền nói rất nhiều mạo phạm ca, thật thật xin lỗi."

"Ta cảm thấy ta cùng ca đều cần càng nhiều thời gian cùng không gian, đến hảo hảo suy nghĩ chúng ta quan hệ."

"Nếu như ca cảm thấy phiền não, không cần không phải làm oan chính mình chiều theo ta. Ta không cần ca thương hại."

"Khí trời lạnh như vậy, nếu như không muốn tới nhìn Quidditch huấn luyện, cũng là không cần tới."

Khương Daniel toàn bộ hành trình chằm chằm mặt đất cho nên không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu từ hắn nói câu nói đầu tiên bắt đầu mặt không biểu tình. Hắn mỗi nói một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt liền lạnh một điểm, lúc này nếu như sư tử con ngẩng đầu, liền sẽ thấy một đầu chưa bao giờ thấy qua ác độc lại mỹ lệ rắn, lặng yên không một tiếng động lộ ra răng nanh.

Nói xong lời cuối cùng hắn vẫn cúi đầu, nói ra những lời này đã hao phí hắn toàn bộ dũng khí. Nếu như còn muốn hắn nhìn xem Thánh Hựu ca con mắt, chỉ cần một giây, hắn liền sẽ thất bại thảm hại đánh tơi bời, giống như kiểu trước đây, nũng nịu bán manh, cầu muốn Thánh Hựu ca không nên rời đi hắn.

Đây không phải là Thánh Hựu ca thích hắn, đây không phải là hắn muốn Thánh Hựu ca thích hắn.

Không khí vẫn là lạnh lùng mà an tĩnh, đột nhiên một con lạnh buốt tay đè bên trên hắn phần gáy, nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo, Khương Daniel cắn răng không để cho mình run rẩy quá rõ ràng, cái tay kia chính là vận mệnh thẩm phán, mà hắn chờ đợi thần dụ giáng lâm.

"Xem ra đông hạo vừa rồi khoa trương, chúng ta Niel hôm nay là sẽ không quẳng."

Vẫn ôn nhu như vậy thanh âm, vẫn là như vậy tàn nhẫn thái độ.

"Ca vẫn luôn nhìn ở trong mắt, chúng ta Niel bay rất khá."

Hai người đều đỏ khóe mắt, chỉ có chính mình biết.

+

Slytherin phòng nghỉ bị thô bạo phá tan, thủ vệ trên bức họa rắn hoảng sợ bốn phía chạy trốn. Hà Thanh Vân cảm thấy mình mặt màng bị một thanh kéo xuống đến, hắn vừa định không nói hai lời trước ném cái ác chú, mở mắt ra bị Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt đỏ bừng dọa gần chết.

Xin nhờ, đây chính là Ung Thánh Hựu a, ai ngại mình sống quá dài, dám đến trêu chọc hắn?

"Thanh Vân ca, Khương Daniel tình yêu ma dược phối phương, lấy ra." Hà Thanh Vân cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, từng chữ từng chữ cắn răng nghiến lợi nói ra, giống như là tại đè nén run rẩy hoặc cái gì đáng sợ xúc động, "Ta muốn cho hắn, hảo hảo sửa đổi một chút phối phương."

+

Chú 1: « Harry Potter cùng ma pháp thạch » Snape đàm ma dược học

Nếu như cảm thấy OOC đều là lỗi của ta.

Tiền văn Đọc tiếp:

Bên trên

Bên trong

HPAU, tuổi tác thao tác có.

Không có xe cho nên tag Dan Ung / Ung Dan cá nhân ta đứng Dan Ung nhưng bổn thiên thậm chí có chút Ung Dan

Rắn viện Ung hắc hóa dự cảnh, sư viện Dan ngốc bạch ngọt dự cảnh

Bổn thiên thiết lập Đan Ni sư viện 4 niên cấp, trái bưởi rắn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, đẹp năm ưng viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, sập sập chồn viện 4 niên cấp. Vị thành niên line hết thảy còn chưa nhập học, thành mây rắn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Trí Thánh chồn viện 7 niên cấp cấp dài kiêm nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Bạch Hổ sư viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, Khiết nhi chồn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, Trịnh Thế Vân ưng viện 3 niên cấp

Tốt nhất kít Tống ca sinh nhật vui vẻ!

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu, cảm tạ dùng ăn

+

Trịnh Thế Vân cầm từ Kim Tại Hoán nơi đó chép đến mới nhất phối phương tại lầu bảy hành lang hẹn Hà Thanh Vân, đi thẳng vào vấn đề nói ca ta chỉ là nghĩ bán cái tình yêu ma dược, Daniel chỉ là muốn làm cái tình yêu ma dược, Kim Tại Hoán ngay cả mình đang làm gì cũng không biết, hai người bọn họ ngốc nhưng ta không ngốc a, ngài đây là muốn chúng ta ba mệnh a.

Dogeza rất tiêu chuẩn.

Hà Thanh Vân đem trách nhiệm đẩy phải gọn gàng: Cái này phối phương không phải do ta viết, ta chỉ là cái truyền lời, tác giả nổi danh không thấu đáo.

Trịnh Thế Vân giật mình: Hắn ngay cả mạng của mình đều hướng bên trong dựng, cũng là nhân vật.

Hà Thanh Vân âu sầu trong lòng tán thành, Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất điên phải không bình thường.

Một con ưng cùng một con rắn tổng cộng một chút, mang theo phối phương đi tìm Hogwarts hết thảy tranh chấp điều đình người, tiểu động vật giới ẩn tàng Boss gà mái, nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên Doãn Trí Thánh đồng học.

Đây chính là vì cái gì buổi trưa hôm nay Doãn Trí Thánh cầm đĩa đặt mông ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, thành bản ngày đột phá Slytherin bàn dài áp lực thấp kết giới đệ nhất dũng sĩ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhướng mắt, chờ đợi mình trên danh nghĩa cấp trên lên tiếng.

"Thánh Hựu a, buổi trưa hôm nay pizza ăn thật ngon, ăn nhiều một điểm a."

"... Lông?"

Trời đại sự cũng phải ăn cơm trước, đây chính là Doãn Trí Thánh 17 năm qua đệ nhất nhân sinh nguyên tắc.

"Thánh Hựu a, hai ngày này cho Gryffindor trừ rất đa phần, không giống ngươi a."

"Là bọn hắn sư tử cái đuôi quá tốt bắt, mỗi một phần đều trừ phải có lý có cứ, tiền bối không tin có thể đi thăm dò."

"Thánh Hựu a, nghe nói Gryffindor cái kia Khương Daniel muốn cho ngươi hạ tình yêu ma dược, là không là bởi vì chuyện này a?"

"Tiền bối nghĩ nhiều, hắn tiểu hài tử lòng dạ tâm tư linh hoạt, ý nghĩ một ngày biến đổi, thích khẳng định không phải ta, cùng ta có quan hệ gì."

"Thánh Hựu a, lời mặc dù nói như vậy, hay là viết toa thuốc này cho người ta, có chút ác độc."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem phóng tới trước mặt mình tấm kia quen thuộc tấm da dê, vì bắt chước Hà Thanh Vân chữ viết viết rất dùng sức, bởi vì dùng quá sức bút họa luôn luôn tại run nhè nhẹ, phần đuôi có nho nhỏ mực nước choáng mở, giống như là có ai giọt nước ở phía trên.

Đây là hắn trong vòng một ngày lần thứ hai nhìn thấy cái này phối phương. Một giờ trước Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm cái này phối phương phó bản hướng về phía hắn thất thố rống to còn không chút nào thân sĩ cho hắn một quyền, đến bây giờ dưới xương sườn vẫn ẩn ẩn làm đau.

Kia là một cái ngay cả luyện chế lúc hút vào hơi nước đều sẽ mãn tính trúng độc độc dược phương thuốc.

Ma dược, cỡ nào thần kỳ, đồng dạng vật liệu chỉ cần tăng giảm một phen số lượng trình tự thao tác phương thức, lại đổi hơn mấy cái không đáng chú ý chữ, một phần tình yêu liền có thể biến thành nọc độc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến đúng a, ta chính là như thế một cái ác độc lại tự tư Slytherin, đẩy ra muốn, đùa bỡn thích, hủy đi mất khống chế, nhưng toàn thế giới chỉ có Khương Daniel không biết.

Hắn còn quá nhỏ, không biết mình thích cái gì.

Hắn như vậy tốt, như cái mặt trời nhỏ không giữ lại chút nào hướng chung quanh tản ra ấm áp chân thành yêu thương, có ai sẽ không yêu hắn.

Trong bóng tối tư sinh ra dây leo so bình thường thực vật càng thêm khát ánh sáng.

Ta dùng giả tượng lừa gạt đến hắn phần thứ nhất trân quý thích, nắm bắt tới tay nhưng lại lo được lo mất cảm thấy hắn yêu không phải thật sự ta, giả vờ như vô tình nghĩ lâm trận bỏ chạy kết quả bị ngược lại đem một quân tự loạn trận cước, thua thực tế là quá khó nhìn a.

Hắn còn quá nhỏ, chỉ biết thích, không biết yêu ai.

Hắn như vậy tốt, làm sao có thể yêu dạng này ta.

Doãn Trí Thánh nhìn xem hắn thở dài, nói Thánh Hựu a, ca không nghĩ ngươi về sau hối hận, còn kịp, trước đem cái này phương thuốc đổi đi, vạn nhất độc đến mình chẳng phải là rất xấu hổ.

Bút lông chim đều đưa tới trong tay, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chạp tiếp nhận, cắn ngòi bút suy tư.

+

Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy mình bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt cóc.

Ăn cơm trưa hắn vốn là muốn mang theo buổi sáng được đến mới nhất phối phương đi tìm Khương Daniel kết quả bị một mặt âm trầm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền theo tại chỗ ngồi bên trên không thể động đậy. Mặc hắn miệng lưỡi dẻo quẹo lý do gì đều dùng tới, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một câu "Ta biết ngươi vội vã đi tìm Khương Daniel luyện các ngươi phá ma dược" liền diệt hắn tất cả lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

"Ai nha ca đều biết... Kia... Thánh Hựu ca?"

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò, không nghĩ tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắc mặt lại lạnh mấy cái độ.

"Hôm nay ngươi không thể đi. Có người chơi thoát muốn tuẫn tình, ta không thể nhìn ngươi đi chịu chết."

"... Cái gì? Ca ngươi cũng đừng nói mò, chúng ta ma dược thuận lợi đây. Daniel nấu thuốc chịu phải càng ngày càng tốt, còn có thế mây hỗ trợ, tuyệt đối thượng phẩm. Ta đều muốn mua một phần thành phẩm."

"Ồ? Mua được cho ai dùng?"

Hắn dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn xem đối diện nhỏ chồn đột nhiên mặt đỏ lên nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn, tâm tình rốt cục vui vẻ. Nhưng cũng chính là tại thời khắc này, hắn đột nhiên lý giải Ung Thánh Hựu điên cuồng.

Nếu như Kim Tại Hoán tràn ngập mừng rỡ hoặc chát chát ý trả lời hắn một cái tên khác, hắn nhất định phải tự tay đem kia phần tình yêu ma dược đổi thành độc dược.

Mất đi tình yêu, chính là như vậy đáng sợ một việc.

+

Khương Daniel mất đi tình yêu ngày thứ bảy , dựa theo Hà Thanh Vân thứ tư phần phối phương chế biến tình yêu ma dược rốt cục thành công.

Dược tề có trân châu mẫu quang trạch cùng hiện lên xoắn ốc lên cao hơi nước, Kim Tại Hoán cười khúc khích ngửi không ngừng, nói có vừa nướng xong bánh mì cùng trừ độc thuốc xịt hương vị, thật sự là quá thần kỳ, các ngươi mau tới nghe.

Trịnh Thế Vân dùng nhìn ngu xuẩn ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn, ngươi không biết mỗi người nghe được tình yêu ma dược hương vị đều không giống a. Ngươi thích gì, liền sẽ nghe được mùi vị gì.

Khương Daniel tê liệt ngã xuống tại hắn kham nồi gian phòng, tại rượu đỏ hương thơm cùng nước hồ hơi ẩm vây quanh hạ nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà nơi hẻo lánh dơ bẩn xuất thần, rốt cục hạ quyết tâm.

"Ta muốn tại ngày 10 tháng 12 thí nghiệm thuốc. Ở trước đó, ta trước tiên cần phải đi phòng làm việc của viện trưởng giao cái thỉnh cầu."

+

Trịnh Thế Vân tình yêu ma dược miễn trách tuyên bố:

1 bản dược tề vì học sinh tự chế ba không thí nghiệm sản phẩm, bán ra phương không vì bất luận cái gì hậu quả phụ trách. Như sau khi phục dụng có bất kỳ bất lương phản ứng, xin liên lạc phòng y tế Pomfrey phu nhân, cũng mời từ đạo nghĩa bên trên đối bán ra phương thân phận giữ bí mật.

2 bản dược tề có thể để uống từ này mặt ngoài yêu phục dụng xong dược tề tỉnh lại nhìn thấy người đầu tiên. Nhưng là, tình yêu là không thể nào chế tạo hoặc mô phỏng, mời nhớ kỹ đây càng giống như là một loại mãnh liệt si mê hoặc mê luyến.

3 bản dược tề một phần tính toán tiếp tục hiệu quả ước là 24 giờ, nhưng cá thể khác biệt cực lớn, uống người thể chất cùng tỉnh lại nhìn thấy người lực hấp dẫn đều sẽ đối hiệu quả sinh ra ảnh hưởng to lớn, mời làm tốt sẽ không xảy ra hiệu chuẩn bị tâm lý.

4 bản dược tề người chế tác sắp tại ngày 10 tháng 12 tự mình thí nghiệm thuốc, đối tượng thí nghiệm nổi danh không thấu đáo. Hoan nghênh người có ý vây xem thí nghiệm hiệu quả.

5 mời người sử dụng thời khắc nhớ kỹ, tình yêu ma dược bên trong trọng yếu nhất chính là tình yêu, mà không phải ma dược.

6 bản dược tề tiền đặt cọc 1 Galleon / phần, số dư 50 tây nhưng / phần. Người có ý xin liên lạc Ravenclaw Trịnh Thế Vân.

+

Ngày 10 tháng 12 buổi sáng, Khương Daniel cầm hai bình mỡ bò bia đi đến Slytherin bàn dài trước, chỗ đến như Moses phân Hồng Hải, đám người nhao nhao né tránh, lại nhịn không được liếc về phía sự kiện trung tâm hai đại nhân vật chính, ngồi đợi một trận trò hay mở màn.

"Hôm nay ta sinh nhật, ca cho chút thể diện, theo giúp ta uống một bình?"

Khương Daniel tiếu dung chân thành thân mật hoàn toàn như trước đây, có nho nhỏ lúm đồng tiền cùng nhọn thỏ răng, phảng phất trước đó hơn mười ngày trốn tránh né tránh chưa hề phát sinh, bọn hắn hay là thân mật nhất bằng hữu, tại mùa đông buổi sáng trao đổi lấy lén qua vào trường học ấm áp đồ uống nói chuyện phiếm tâm sự, so với ai khác đều hài hòa hòa hợp.

"... Hắn liền định trực tiếp như vậy rót thuốc?" Hoàn toàn yên tĩnh bên trong bình luận âm quỹ đến từ Kim Tại Hoán, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền yên lặng che hắn miệng, ra hiệu hắn nhìn xem liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trên ghế dài, mặt không thay đổi nhìn một chút Khương Daniel lại nhìn một chút hắn đưa tới mỡ bò bia, kim hoàng chất lỏng lóe ánh sáng trạch tản ra đầu gỗ thiêu đốt cùng cà phê hương khí, rơi vào đẹp mắt giữa lông mày, tất cả đều là bóng tối trùng điệp.

Ung Thánh Hựu hình dáng khắc sâu sắc bén, không cười thời điểm phảng phất có thể đem người cắt tổn thương. Chưa từng nhận qua loại đãi ngộ này Khương Daniel có chút chân tay luống cuống, miễn cưỡng duy trì được tiếu dung, trong ngôn ngữ đã yếu xuống dưới:

"Ca, van cầu ngươi."

Sữa hề hề thanh âm, còn mang mấy phần ủy khuất. Nếu là thường ngày Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định liền cười vò bên trên tóc của hắn, nói chúng ta Niel a, lại đang làm nũng. Sau đó Khương Daniel liền sẽ hắc hắc ngốc cười lên, phảng phất tất cả nguyện vọng đều có thể thực hiện.

Mà không phải như bây giờ một cái lạnh lùng, một cái thấp thỏm.

Cả cái đại sảnh đều đang đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng.

Hắn gầy, Ung Thánh Hựu hững hờ nghĩ, gần nhất khẳng định đều không có ăn cơm thật ngon. Tóc màu hồng cũng phai màu, rối bời kiểu tóc ngoài ý muốn rất thích hợp hắn a. Hay là mặc đần độn lỗ rách quần jean cùng giày chơi bóng, hắn loạn truy Muggle trào lưu tâm tư lúc nào mới có thể biến mất.

Hắn cứ như vậy nghiêm túc nhìn xem Khương Daniel, đưa tay tiếp nhận kia bình mỡ bò bia, thẳng đến uống xong nguyên một bình, đều không có dời mở tròng mắt.

"Chúng ta Niel a..."

Buồn ngủ đột kích.

+

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt mình lâm vào mê man một khắc này, Khương Daniel là có chút sợ hãi. Hắn biết mình ma dược trình độ cân lượng, thật thành công rồi sao? Cần đưa Thánh Hựu ca đi phòng y tế a? Ta tại sao phải dùng Thánh Hựu ca thí nghiệm thuốc ta là điên sao.

Ngưng kết đại sảnh nháy mắt lại rộn ràng lên, Kim Tại Hoán cái thứ nhất vọt qua tới thăm dò nằm sấp trên bàn Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp, một bên nhắc nhở cứng đờ tại nguyên chỗ sư viện hảo hữu: "Ngươi không là muốn đem hắn mang đi a? Trong đại sảnh nhiều người như vậy, hắn tỉnh lại cái thứ nhất nhìn thấy không phải ngươi làm sao bây giờ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật đầu tán thành, mặc dù nét mặt của hắn xem ra rất là chờ mong loại này Ô Long phát sinh.

Khương Daniel mộng du đồng dạng ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Gryffindor tháp lâu đi đến. Thánh Hựu ca đầu tựa ở hắn ngực trái, hô hấp yếu ớt mà bình ổn, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem người trong ngực đổi một cái phương hướng, mới tiếp tục lên đường.

Tim của hắn đập quá kịch liệt, đánh thức ca liền không tốt.

Ca thật sự là quá gầy, được nhiều ăn một điểm.

Ca ngủ thời điểm là cau mày, muốn vui vẻ một điểm mới tốt.

Ca nghĩ đến ta thời điểm sẽ vui vẻ a?

Mang theo loạn thất bát tao suy nghĩ hắn trở lại không có một ai phòng ngủ, đem Thánh Hựu ca dàn xếp tại mình đỏ Kim giao nhau gối đầu trong chăn, hắn rốt cục thở dài một hơi, đại cẩu đồng dạng ngồi xổm ở đầu giường, trông mong chờ lấy tình nhân trong mộng tỉnh lại.

Sau đó hắn cũng ngủ.

+

Khương Daniel lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm phát hiện tự mình một người nằm ở trên giường, ngoại bào giày bị cởi hết, chăn mền đóng phải hảo hảo. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm sư tử thêu thùa nóc đại não đứng máy mấy giây, lập tức nhảy dựng lên ngắm nhìn bốn phía.

"Thánh Hựu ca..."

Cái kia không nên thoát ly hắn ánh mắt người đứng tại cách đó không xa to lớn phiêu phía trước cửa sổ ngẩn người, nghe được hắn kêu gọi sửng sốt một chút, chậm rãi quay đầu, phản quang bên trong biểu lộ mập mờ không rõ.

Daniel một viên buông lỏng tâm lại chậm rãi nắm chặt: Tình yêu ma dược đâu? Có tác dụng rồi sao? Đây là phản ứng tự nhiên a? Không có tạo tác dụng lời nói ta nên giải thích thế nào?

Tại hắn tâm loạn như ma thời điểm, người kia từng bước một hướng hắn đi tới, không chờ hắn kịp phản ứng, một đôi tay trân quý xoa lên hắn mặt.

"Chúng ta Niel a..."

Thở dài đồng dạng âm cuối biến mất tại răng môi giao hòa ở giữa.

Tại 15 tuổi ngày đầu tiên, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất biết tình yêu hương vị.

+

Cơm trưa lúc tại Khương Daniel bên người một tấc cũng không rời Ung Thánh Hựu để nửa cái học viện mở rộng tầm mắt, cũng làm cho Trịnh Thế Vân hảo hảo kiếm một bút.

Lâm vào tình yêu Ung Thánh Hựu là cái có da thịt đói khát chứng dính nhân tinh, không phải đâm một chút Daniel khuôn mặt chính là dựa vào bờ vai của hắn, đong đưa hai người nắm tay nhau nũng nịu muốn Daniel cho hắn ăn ăn cơm, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn lặng lẽ nói ngốc lời nói, đột nhiên thân hắn một chút sau đó nhìn chằm chằm hắn cười thành một đoàn, con mắt cùng gương mặt đều có sáng lóng lánh tinh tinh.

"Nhất yêu thích chúng ta Niel."

Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường thanh âm liền rất êm tai, khi hắn hình dung tình yêu thời điểm, càng là ngọt như mật đường.

"Nếu như Thánh Hựu ca tỉnh lại còn nhớ rõ, ngươi liền chết chắc."

Ngồi tại đối diện bọn họ tiến hành quan sát hành vi Kim Tại Hoán ngữ khí mười phần mười cười trên nỗi đau của người khác, bên cạnh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Khương đông hạo Kim Chung Huyền tổ ba người cười không nói, làm đủ cầm chuyện này giễu cợt Ung Thánh Hựu bốn năm chuẩn bị.

Mà rốt cục đạt được ước muốn Khương Daniel, nội tâm ngũ vị tạp trần.

Hắn so với ai khác đều rõ ràng đây là dùng ma pháp trộm được 24 giờ, càng là mỹ hảo, thì càng buồn cười. Có mấy cái nháy mắt hắn thậm chí lòng tham nghĩ, có thể hay không mỗi ngày đều cho Thánh Hựu ca uống thêm ma dược nước, để hắn vừa mở mắt liền thấy mình, vậy nên nhiều hoàn mỹ.

Thánh Hựu ca tốt như vậy, đáng tiếc không phải hắn.

Hắn suy nghĩ nhiều đường đường chính chính thu hoạch được hắn tình yêu.

+

Khương Daniel 15 tuổi sinh nhật cùng tình yêu kết thúc tại đài thiên văn trên lầu tháp.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Ravenclaw phòng nghỉ cướp tới đại lượng đệm dựa chăn lông, đem mình khỏa thành một đoàn núp ở Daniel trong ngực, không phải hắn phải bồi mình ngắm sao.

"Ta vẫn nghĩ cùng chúng ta Niel cùng một chỗ ngắm sao, " Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng nói có chút dính, giống như là muốn ngủ dáng vẻ, "Nơi này là ta năm nhất lúc thích nhất địa phương, ta thường thường muộn cái trước người tới đây. Niel biết ta có thể cùng tinh tinh nói chuyện a?"

Daniel gật đầu —— nhân xuyên Ung thị là cái lấy chiêm tinh thuật nổi danh gia tộc.

"Từ bản thân cũng chỉ có tinh tinh bồi ở bên người, cũng không phải tịch mịch hoặc như thế nào, chính là quen thuộc, quen thuộc tự mình một người."

"Về sau gặp Niel, ta liền rốt cuộc không ai tới qua nơi này."

"Ta cũng không tiếp tục là một người."

"Cũng không tiếp tục nghĩ một người."

Thanh âm dần dần thấp đi, Daniel cúi đầu nhìn lại, Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi thật dài nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, hô hấp trở nên kéo dài, là ngủ say khúc nhạc dạo.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Người trong ngực cũng không có phản ứng.

"Mặc dù ca ngày mai liền sẽ không nhớ kỹ, nhưng ta vẫn còn muốn hướng ca cam đoan, ta sẽ trở thành có thể hầu ở bên cạnh ngươi người kia."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở xanh thẳm một mảnh tấm thảm bên trong, cẩn thận giúp hắn dịch tốt bị sừng lại thi một cái nhiệt độ ổn định chú, đài thiên văn gió lớn, hắn Thánh Hựu ca sợ lạnh nhất.

"Ta sẽ trở thành người càng tốt hơn, có thể xứng với ca người, có thể đường đường chính chính đứng ở ca trước mặt nói ta thích ngươi, mời cùng với ta, mà không phải nũng nịu khóc lóc om sòm được đến 'Đáng yêu đệ đệ' thích."

Hắn ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm người kia an tĩnh ngủ nhan, nghĩ tất cả đều là ta Thánh Hựu ca, thật quá đẹp mắt.

Ta Thánh Hựu ca.

"Kỳ thật ca trước đó nói ý tứ ta đều hiểu, nhưng ta vẫn là lòng tham, nghĩ trước nếm thử ngon ngọt, nghĩ trước trộm được 24 giờ, sau đó lại cùng ca nói tạm biệt."

Có nho nhỏ nước mắt theo gương mặt nhỏ xuống đến, hắn hít mũi một cái, quyết định đây là một lần cuối cùng tại Thánh Hựu ca trước mặt khóc.

"Ca tỉnh lại lúc, nhất định sẽ chán ghét ta đi."

"Mời ca nhất định phải chờ ta a."

Hắn cúi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi hôn một cái, rốt cục hạ quyết tâm quay người rời đi.

24 giờ tình yêu, chính thức kết thúc.

+

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại chuyện thứ nhất chính là phóng đi Gryffindor tháp lâu tìm Khương Daniel.

Khí thế của hắn quá đủ căn bản không có sư tử con dám cản hắn, xem náo nhiệt không chê chuyện lớn Khương đông hạo còn thay hắn mở cửa.

Phòng ngủ, chưa, công cộng phòng nghỉ, chưa, Gryffindor bàn dài, không có.

Thế là hắn quay đầu đi Hufflepuff bàn dài, một tay đập vào Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt:

"Khương Daniel ở đâu?"

Miệng bên trong nhồi vào bữa sáng Kim Tại Hoán ô ô a a ra hiệu chờ một chút mình bây giờ không có cách nào nói chuyện, khoa tay múa chân giống như là có rất nhiều lời muốn nói. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngăn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán ở giữa, nói Thánh Hựu, ngươi trước tỉnh táo một điểm.

"Ta rất tỉnh táo, ta chỉ là tìm Khương Daniel có lời nói."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là không ngừng để hắn tỉnh táo, Kim Tại Hoán một đường chạy chậm đi bố cáo cột bên trong xé một trương thông tri, cầm về cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

Kia là một trương viết bản năm học học kỳ sau đi Duemstrang trao đổi học sinh danh sách tấm da dê, "Khương Daniel" bốn chữ lớn thắng qua vạn ngữ ngàn nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền bình tĩnh lại.

"Daniel sáng nay thu thập hành lý liền xuất phát, mặc dù chúng ta đều biết hắn là tại tránh ngươi nhưng cũng là sự tình ra có nguyên nhân nha. Hiện trong trường học lưu truyền hắn đem ngươi ngủ xong bỏ chạy truyền thuyết... Ài Mẫn Huyền ca ngươi giẫm ta làm gì!"

Kim Tại Hoán hoảng sợ nhìn xem tấm kia tấm da dê tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay "Oanh" một tiếng đốt thành tro bụi, mà lấy mỹ mạo trứ danh bốn viện Ung Thánh Hựu, ngay tại cắn răng nghiến lợi phát huy hắn mỹ mạo bạo lực.

"Khương Daniel. Hắn chết chắc."

+

Những cái kia hắn cùng bọn hắn biết hoặc không biết sự tình.

Trịnh Thế Vân không biết, hắn bán đi tất cả tình yêu ma dược đều không có có hiệu quả, nhưng thế mà còn thúc đẩy mấy đối tình lữ, chỉ có thể cảm thán tình yêu thần kỳ;

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không biết, Kim Tại Hoán đã cho hắn hạ ba lần tình yêu ma dược, hắn chỉ coi là mình giấc ngủ đột nhiên biến tốt, hào không hiểu Kim Tại Hoán xảy ra bất ngờ ủy khuất;

Kim Tại Hoán không biết, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có lâm vào tình yêu không phải hắn mị lực không đủ nguyên nhân, mà là hắn tình yêu ma dược căn bản đều là thuốc giả;

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, Khương Daniel một bên bế quan luyện dược một bên làm ra muốn đi Duemstrang trao đổi quyết định, đây là hắn duy nhất không biết sự tình, để hắn tình yêu trời xui đất khiến trì hoãn hơn phân nửa năm;

Khương Daniel không biết, hắn từ Hà Thanh Vân nơi đó được đến mỗi một cái phối phương đều là Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình thiết kế, hắn càng không biết mình kém chút tại trước quỷ môn quan đi một vòng, hắn không nên nhất không biết là, nếu như hắn không đi Duemstrang, hắn tại 15 tuổi ngày thứ hai liền sẽ có một người bạn trai;

Chỉ có Hà Thanh Vân biết, Ung Thánh Hựu thông qua hắn giao ra cái cuối cùng phối phương, chỉ là một tề có tình yêu ma dược vẻ ngoài an thần tề, có thể để người dùng 24 giờ bên trong chìm vào giấc ngủ hai lần, không có mất trí nhớ, cũng không có tình yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu, thật là trên thế giới giảo hoạt nhất người.

++END++

Lời cuối sách:

Kỳ thật chuyện xưa của ta đại cương ban đầu chỉ có "Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt Daniel thổ lộ —— Daniel thẹn quá hoá giận muốn làm ` tình yêu ma dược —— phương thuốc của hắn đều là Ung Thánh Hựu viết thuốc giả —— ở giữa các loại thân hữu đoàn nói chêm chọc cười —— Ung Thánh Hựu uống thuốc giả động chính là thật tình cảm —— lẫn nhau tố tâm sự cùng một chỗ tất cả đều vui vẻ" nhiều như vậy, ở giữa hắc hóa a OOC a ngạo kiều a cuối cùng thế mà không có cùng một chỗ a... . Đều là học viện đặc chất sai! Cố sự phát triển tới đó, rắn viện Ung Thánh Hựu chính là sẽ viết một cái độc dược đơn thuốc ra, sư viện Khương Daniel cũng sẽ nhiệt huyết xông lên đầu, làm ra trốn đi Duemstrang quyết định. Bọn hắn quan hệ còn quá không bình đẳng, hai người cũng còn chưa đủ thành thục, cho nên tại cái này một cái trong chuyện xưa, bọn hắn còn chưa tới cùng một chỗ thời điểm.

Bắt đầu cấu tứ lúc vừa mới bổ tạ tây chín đại lớn video, cho nên bối cảnh âm nhạc tuần hoàn « ngây thơ có tà ». Nhiều khi trong đầu nghĩ chính là thật to trong ống kính hai người, cực kì cảm tạ cho chúng ta mang đến như vậy tốt video, mặc dù « sau này còn gặp lại » thực tế. Thực tế. Là. Quá. Đao..

Tiếp theo thiên đương nhiên muốn viết bọn hắn rốt cục cùng một chỗ cố sự. Rất muốn viết từ Duemstrang trở về trưởng thành sói đầu đàn Alpha hoàn toàn có thể cùng Ung học trưởng bình khởi bình tọa Đan Ni a! Vị thành niên line cũng sẽ thượng tuyến, sơ định ngũ kim sư viện đánh xỉu rắn viện, Đại Huy ưng viện, bình cùng sói còn chưa nghĩ ra, mọi người có ý nghĩ gì cũng có thể nói ra ~

Kỳ thật hôm nay vừa nhìn thấy một trương rắn Dan sư Ung PS đồ cảm thấy cũng tốt ngon miệng, trong đầu đã tại bổ xong một cái song song vũ trụ cố sự!

HP17 năm fan hâm mộ chân thành Amway cái này mỹ diệu thế giới ma pháp.

Ongniel is Science. Cảm tạ dùng ăn, hạ cái cố sự gặp lại.

Hạ tập báo trước:

"Ngươi chính là cái kia Daniel! Đem Slytherin Ung Thánh Hựu thuốc ngược lại ngủ xong bỏ chạy Khương Daniel! Còn sống truyền kỳ! Rắn viện cái đinh trong mắt đệ nhất nhân! Gryffindor kiêu ngạo!"

"Ta không phải. . . Ta không có. . . Ta không ngủ. . ."


	134. Chapter 134

[ chủ Dan Ung phó hoàng kim ] [HPAU] Thái Dương tinh thần 01

Trước thiên « tình yêu ma dược » Đọc tiếp: Bên trên bên trong hạ

* bổn thiên đại lượng tình tiết kế thừa « tình yêu ma dược » phát triển *

HPAU, tư thiết như núi, tuổi tác thao tác có.

Bổn thiên thiết lập Đan Ni sư viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, trái bưởi rắn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, đẹp năm ưng viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, sập sập chồn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài. Ngũ kim sư viện 1 niên cấp, đánh xỉu rắn viện 1 niên cấp, thành mây rắn viện 7 niên cấp cấp dài kiêm hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Trí Thánh thảo dược khóa trợ lý giáo viên, Bạch Hổ sư viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Khiết nhi chồn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Trịnh Thế Vân ưng viện 4 niên cấp.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu, cảm tạ dùng ăn

+

Thái Dương tinh thần dù cho biến xám tối

Trong lòng ký ức cả đời chiếu tâm ta

Lại không sở cầu chỉ muốn ta cùng ngươi

Rốt cục có trời có thể gặp lại lại lại đồng hành

+

"Phác Hữu Trấn, mụ mụ ngươi nói học trưởng kia lúc nào sẽ tới tìm ngươi a."

Phác Chí Huân dùng kẹo que đâm mặt của hắn đặt câu hỏi lúc, Phác Hữu Trấn chính co quắp tại Hogwarts xe lửa trên chỗ ngồi nửa chết nửa sống. Busan nam tử hán vừa mới sử xuất bú sữa mẹ khí lực đem hắn cùng Phác Chí Huân rương hành lý nhét vào giá hành lý bên trên, cái sau toàn bộ hành trình không có chút nào đồng tình tâm ăn kẹo que, lấy tên đẹp dùng nhất nụ cười ngọt ngào cho hắn cố lên.

Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn là xa phải không thể lại xa họ hàng xa, một cái tại Busan một cái tại xương nguyên, từ nhỏ đến lớn thấy qua số lần một cái tay tính ra không quá được. Hết lần này tới lần khác Phác gia thế hệ này chỉ có hai người bọn họ tuổi tác gần cùng nhau đến trường, liền không hiểu thành sống nương tựa lẫn nhau quan hệ. Phác Hữu Trấn mụ mụ tại nhà ga nhiều lần dặn dò, chúng ta Hữu Trấn khí lực lớn, phải nhiều hơn chiếu cố vấn Chí Huân, đừng để hắn ở trường học bị khi phụ. Vừa nói một bên lôi kéo Phác Chí Huân không chịu buông tay. 11 tuổi Phác Hữu Trấn cảm nhận được nhân tính phản bội: Mụ mụ! Rõ ràng ta là tương đối nhỏ cái kia! Ta vẫn là ngươi thân sinh! Ngươi không thấy được Phác Chí Huân đối ta lộ ra tà ác mỉm cười a!

Hữu Trấn mụ mụ rất rõ ràng không có cảm nhận được nhân tính kêu gọi, ôn nhu mảnh khí căn dặn Phác Chí Huân, chúng ta nhà hàng xóm hài tử hiện tại cũng tại Hogwarts bên trên ngũ niên cấp, là Gryffindor cấp dài, ta đầu tuần xin nhờ qua hắn. Các ngươi có chuyện gì nhớ kỹ đi tìm hắn, ta sợ Hữu Trấn cái hài tử ngốc này quên đi, Chí Huân ngươi phải nhớ kỹ a.

Phác Chí Huân nhu thuận gật đầu, nói dì yên tâm đi, ta là ca ca sẽ chiếu cố tốt Hữu Trấn. Trong mắt ngập nước chiếu đến quần áo màu hồng phấn, cả người chính là một viên hành tẩu cục cưng bé nhỏ.

Phác Hữu Trấn nhìn xem hắn bị mê phải thất điên bát đảo thân mẹ ruột cùng lặng lẽ đối với hắn ném cái wink Phác Chí Huân, cảm thấy nhân sinh vô vọng.

Mất đi mộng tưởng còn hao phí thể lực Phác Hữu Trấn chỉ muốn lẳng lặng co quắp quá mức xe toàn bộ hành trình, nhưng mới rồi vẫn còn giả bộ nhu nhược Phác Chí Huân đột nhiên tinh thần gấp trăm lần, ngậm lấy đường hỏi cái này hỏi cái kia chộp cái này bóc cái kia, Phác Hữu Trấn a ngươi cảm thấy ngươi sẽ tiến cái nào học viện a. Phác Hữu Trấn ngươi ma trượng là cái gì tâm a. Phác Hữu Trấn ta đói nghĩ ăn cái gì ngươi đi mua cho ta có được hay không. Phác Hữu Trấn mụ mụ ngươi nói học trưởng kia là cái hạng người gì a.

"Ta thật lâu chưa thấy qua Daniel ca, nghe nói hắn năm ngoái tại Dumstrang trao đổi. Anh trai rất tốt, chỉ là có chút ngu đần."

Phác Hữu Trấn phiền muộn không thôi, đành phải tùy tiện nhặt cái vấn đề trả lời, thuận tiện nhét một cái sô cô la ếch quá khứ ngăn chặn nhỏ đáng ghét tinh miệng. Quả nhiên Phác Chí Huân bị đồ ăn hấp dẫn đi lực chú ý, một bên chuyên tâm mở thẻ một bên lẩm bẩm "Ngay cả ngươi đều có thể nói người khác ngốc, vậy xem ra là thật rất ngốc" .

Phác Hữu Trấn phản ứng nửa ngày, ý thức được đây là một cái bạo kích. Busan nam tử hán chính xoắn xuýt như thế nào vì thông minh của mình chính danh lúc, toa xe cửa mở.

"Phác Hữu Trấn?"

Trong xe hai người nhìn ra cửa, Phác Hữu Trấn há to miệng, Phác Chí Huân trợn tròn tròng mắt.

Đến người vóc dáng cao gầy thẳng tắp, rộng chân dài, tùy ý dựa vào khung cửa đứng đều cảnh đẹp ý vui. Đồ tây đen đen áo sơmi quần tây đen thiếp thân bao vây lấy trôi chảy cơ bắp hình dạng, ám chỉ tích chứa trong đó lực lượng. Tóc là lóe kim quang màu nâu sẫm, cùng hai bên dài ngắn không đồng nhất Thập tự khuyên tai kêu gọi kết nối với nhau, đem tinh xảo hàm dưới đường cong tôn lên càng thêm ưu mỹ. Rõ ràng là rất lạnh lùng tạo hình, nhưng mỉm cười khóe mắt đuôi lông mày để người không khỏi sinh lòng thân cận. Điểm mắt chi bút là cổ áo có vẻ như vô tâm giải khai hai cái nút áo, thanh thiếu niên hormone không chút kiêng kỵ bốn phía bỏ trốn, tùy thời tùy chỗ đều có thể đùa lửa bạo tạc.

"Dan. . . Daniel ca?"

+

Khương Daniel chỉ là đến chào hỏi nhận người, cấp dài còn có tuần sát toa xe nhiệm vụ, trò chuyện hai câu liền vội vàng đi ra. Cửa khoang xe đóng kỹ sau Phác Chí Huân dùng ánh mắt thương hại nhìn về phía Phác Hữu Trấn.

"Phác Hữu Trấn, ngươi thật sự là quá không có ánh mắt."

"Ta đối Merlin râu ria phát thệ Daniel ca trước kia không phải như vậy!"

"Ta mặc kệ! Ta về sau cũng phải trở thành nhà ta hàng xóm ca ca đẹp trai như vậy nam tử hán!" Mặc vào một thân phấn hồng vệ quần áo Phác Chí Huân ánh mắt lóe sáng, nắm chặt nắm đấm lập xuống toàn nhân sinh mới nguyện vọng.

"Làm sao liền thành ngươi hàng xóm ca ca! Rõ ràng là ta hàng xóm ca ca!"

Một trận chém giết không thể tránh được.

Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân mới thần tượng hàng xóm ca ca không chỉ bắt được hai người bọn hắn. Daniel tuần tra con đường tràn ngập tiếng thán phục, tiểu động vật nhóm nhao nhao châu đầu ghé tai nghe ngóng cái này xa lạ soái ca cấp dài là ai.

"Nghe nói là Gryffindor Khương Daniel!"

"Kia cái Gryffindor Khương Daniel! ?"

"Năm ngoái đem Ung Thánh Hựu thuốc rơi vào giấc ngủ bỏ chạy Khương Daniel! ?"

"Chính là cái kia thật dũng sĩ Khương Daniel!"

"Trời ạ hắn làm sao trở nên đẹp trai như vậy! Không cần cho ta hạ dược ta đều muốn cùng hắn ngủ!"

"Rất muốn nhìn hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng chung một chỗ so tài một chút xem ai tương đối soái khí a! Thật là khó lựa chọn thích cái kia a!"

"Tỉnh đi, bọn hắn là đối phương, đều không phải là của ngươi."

Hogwarts là bát quái truyền đi nhanh nhất địa phương, Khương Daniel không hề hay biết tại ngũ niên cấp ngày đầu tiên thu hoạch một nhóm nhan phấn, nhân khí từ từ dâng lên.

Nhưng mà không phải tất cả mọi người tán đồng Khương Daniel mới tạo hình.

Kim Tại Hoán xuất hiện xe hành lang bên trên nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lúc đầu tiên là sững sờ ba giây đồng hồ, sau đó bộc phát ra ma âm mặc não kinh thiên cuồng tiếu, dọa đến hai bên toa xe người nhao nhao thò đầu ra xác nhận chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Má ơi Khương Daniel, nhiều năm như vậy ta rốt cục ý thức được, Dumstrang nguyên lai là cái Ngưu Lang trường học a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

+

Hôm nay có việc, càng một phát ngắn nhỏ.

Daniel tạo hình mời tham khảo « mời mở ra ».

Nguyên bản nói đến Ngưu Lang tạo hình cái thứ nhất nghĩ tới là hom giận kia ba ngàn vạn tơ lụa quần áo trong âu phục hoa, nhưng cảm giác được còn đang đi học tiểu Đào tử Ngưu Lang thành như thế liền thật too much ha ha ha.

Trái bưởi hạ thiên ra sân, Dan cô nàng như thế tao khí, đương nhiên là vì thấy Thánh Hựu Gothic ý cách ăn mặc qua.

Tiền văn Đọc tiếp: 01

HPAU, tư thiết như núi, tuổi tác thao tác có.

Bổn thiên thiết lập Đan Ni sư viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, trái bưởi rắn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, đẹp năm ưng viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, sập sập chồn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài. Ngũ kim sư viện 1 niên cấp, đánh xỉu rắn viện 1 niên cấp, thành mây rắn viện 7 niên cấp cấp dài kiêm hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Trí Thánh thảo dược khóa trợ lý giáo viên, Bạch Hổ sư viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Khiết nhi chồn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Trịnh Thế Vân ưng viện 4 niên cấp.

Hắc hóa Ung dự cảnh, Ngưu Lang Dan dự cảnh (cái này cần dự cảnh a... )

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu, cảm tạ dùng ăn

+

Ngưu Lang Khương Daniel lôi kéo giống bên trong phình bụng cười to Kim Tại Hoán trốn vào gần nhất xe trống toa, Ravenclaw 6 niên cấp nam cấp dài cũng có chút hăng hái đi theo vào, dò xét Khương Daniel ánh mắt bên trong tràn ngập không thể miêu tả.

Đã từng chịu đựng Kim Tại Hoán không lưu tình chút nào tinh thần đả kích Daniel lập tức xì hơi: "Mẫn Huyền ca ngươi muốn cười thì cứ việc cười đi."

Thế là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng rất cho mặt mũi nằm sấp trên bàn cuồng tiếu lên.

"A Nhất cổ không phải đâu! Thật thất bại như vậy! ?" Khôi phục nguyên hình đại cẩu ôm đầu kêu rên lột loạn một đầu lông vàng, cảm giác tùy thời đều có thể trên mặt đất lăn lộn.

"Không... Không phải thất bại, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó còn rất thành công... Ha ha ha ha ha ca ngươi đến cùng hắn giảng, ta hiện tại không có cách nào nhìn xem hắn gương mặt này nói chuyện ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ta nghĩ Tại Hoán có ý tứ là, ngươi mặc đồ này mục đích tính quá rõ ràng."

"Đúng đúng đúng. Mặt mũi tràn đầy viết 'Ta có đẹp trai như vậy! Mau tới thông đồng ta đi!' "

"Mà lại viết là 'Ung Thánh Hựu a! Mau tới thông đồng ta!' "

Một chồn một ưng kẻ xướng người hoạ, bị vạch trần tâm tư sư tử con xấu hổ đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, nghẹn nửa ngày, rốt cục vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi hỏi ra ở trong lòng thấp thỏm thật lâu vấn đề:

"Thánh Hựu ca... Vẫn khỏe chứ?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán dần dần ngưng cười, không nói gì nhìn về phía một cái bắt chuyện đều không đánh liền biến mất nửa năm hảo hữu.

"Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào, Khương Daniel. Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

+

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay từ lên xe lửa bắt đầu đã cảm thấy toàn thân bực bội.

Vội vàng thừa dịp người còn chưa lên toàn thời điểm qua loa đi đến một lần cấp dài tuần tra, căm tức nhìn mỗi một cái có gan ra hiện tại hắn trước mắt sư viện học sinh. Xe lửa rốt cục lái xe ra đứng lúc, Gryffindor đã bị Slytherin 6 niên cấp nam cấp dài trừ hơn 50 phân. Đại khai sát giới sau cảm xúc rốt cục đạt được chút hòa hoãn Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu tiến vào cấp dài toa xe, cũng hạ quyết tâm toàn bộ hành trình đều đừng đi ra ngoài.

Ta đây là vì hành khách trên xe thân người an toàn cân nhắc. Ung Thánh Hựu lý trực khí tráng nghĩ. Lại nói Gryffindor điểm số quá thấp, Khương đông hạo lại muốn tìm lấy cớ trừ Slytherin phân. Oan oan tương báo khi nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi còn biết a! —— đến từ không hiểu bị cue Khương đông hạo nội tâm hò hét.

Cái khác cấp dài đều là gương mặt quen, tại toa xe tới tới đi đi tận lấy cấp dài nghĩa vụ. Ung Thánh Hựu chui tại trong tay « cao cấp chiêm tinh thuật », thỉnh thoảng ngẩng đầu chào hỏi, lưu vào trí nhớ lấy nhân số.

Gryffindor 7 niên cấp nam cấp dài là cái hiền hòa tiền bối, 6 niên cấp nam cấp dài là một mặt hung tướng Khương đông hạo, 5 niên cấp nam cấp dài làm sao còn không có xuất hiện?

Lập tức chính là muốn mở cấp dài hội nghị thời gian, nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên Hà Thanh Vân cầm năm nay danh sách tiến toa xe thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu mà đến, án lấy bờ vai của hắn nói Thánh Hựu ngươi phải tỉnh táo, ca cầu ngươi, nhất định phải tỉnh táo.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cảnh tượng này giống như đã từng quen biết.

Cửa buồng xe mở ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán tiên tiến toa xe, sau lưng còn đi theo một người.

Đồ tây đen, đen áo sơmi, quần tây đen, một đầu tóc vàng, mắt phải khóe mắt có nốt ruồi nhỏ, tiếu dung thắng qua toàn thế giới ánh nắng.

"Mọi người tốt, ta là Gryffindor 5 niên cấp Khương Daniel, sau này sẽ lấy sáng tỏ thái độ thực hiện cấp dài chức trách! Mời nhiều chỉ giáo!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo dùng sách che mặt —— nên đến hay là sẽ đến.

+

Khương Daniel nguyên khí tràn đầy đánh xong chào hỏi hậu nhân bầy là không phản ứng chút nào yên tĩnh, một xe toa cấp dài xem hắn nhìn nhìn lại Ung Thánh Hựu, nói rõ đều là Hogwarts bát quái tiểu tổ ưu tú thành viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn tại nơi hẻo lánh trên chỗ ngồi nghiên cứu hắn chiêm tinh sự nghiệp. Tác phẩm vĩ đại đem hắn tiểu xảo mặt che phải chỉ lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán, hướng về sau chải đi tóc cắt ngang trán cẩn thận tỉ mỉ. Có thể là bởi vì bầu không khí ngưng kết quá lâu hoặc là bên cạnh hắn Hà Thanh Vân đỗi hắn một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, rốt cục nể mặt ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, biểu lộ là không có chút nào sơ hở tường đồng vách sắt.

Khương Daniel ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm hắn, chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca, giống như càng đẹp mắt.

Ta Thánh Hựu ca.

Sau đó kia đẹp mắt người chậm rãi lộ ra một cái xinh đẹp tiếu dung:

"Y quan không ngay ngắn, Gryffindor trừ 10 điểm."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi tỉnh! Cấp dài không thể trừ cấp dáng dấp phân!"

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi đến cùng nhìn Gryffindor không có nhiều thoải mái! Ra quyết đấu a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu chung quanh Hà Thanh Vân cùng Khương đông hạo tuần tự đụng tới đánh vỡ hết sức căng thẳng bầu không khí, kém chút cả đoạn sụp đổ mất Khương Daniel tiếp thu được Kim Tại Hoán "Mau xin lỗi a" khẩu hình ra hiệu, dùng tay lau mặt, một lần nữa tỉnh lại treo một cái hoàn mỹ tiếu dung trở về:

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca a, còn đang tức giận sao?"

Busan khẩu âm trầm thấp lại tràn ngập từ tính, công nhận thích hợp nhất hống phát cáu người yêu phương ngôn no. 1, phối hợp Khương Daniel phảng phất luyện tập qua trăm ngàn lần tư thái biểu lộ, có thể nói là phong tình vạn chủng.

Nhưng không phải hiện tại.

Kim Tại Hoán tuyệt vọng che mặt: Quá dầu mỡ. too much. Khương Daniel ngươi xong.

Còn lại cấp dài nhóm nhao nhao không đành nhìn hết đừng bắt đầu, ngay cả Khương đông hạo xem ra đều không nghĩ giúp hắn một chút.

—— Khương Daniel, thật là tên hán tử. Đây là trong xe tiếng lòng của tất cả mọi người.

Hoàn toàn tĩnh mịch bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà còn mang theo ý cười về lời nói:

"Ngươi đoán?"

Ma chú nổ tung.

+

Lay động kịch liệt thuận thân xe truyền đến bừng tỉnh dựa chung một chỗ ngủ Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân, hai con động vật nhỏ không hẹn mà cùng nhảy lên một cái chạy ra bao sương. Trong lối đi nhỏ đã đầy ắp người, lẫn nhau hỏi đến xảy ra chuyện gì.

Bạo tạc phát sinh ở đầu xe, một mảnh bụi đất tung bay, nhưng tựa hồ cũng không có có ảnh hưởng đoàn tàu vận hành. Không có mấy phút tin tức liền giống như là thuỷ triều tản ra, nổi lên xì xào bàn tán.

Ung Thánh Hựu nổ toa xe.

Slytherin Ung Thánh Hựu nổ cấp dài toa xe.

Slytherin Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì Gryffindor Khương Daniel nổ cấp dài toa xe.

Slytherin Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì bị Gryffindor Khương Daniel quấy rối lại thêm trước đó bị hạ vào thuốc, dưới cơn nóng giận nổ cấp dài toa xe.

Tại châu đầu ghé tai bên trong nhạy cảm bắt được quen thuộc tính danh hai cái Phác họ tiểu hài liếc nhau, từ Phác Chí Huân đại biểu ra khỏi hàng, mềm mềm cười đi cùng các tỷ tỷ bao bát quái. Các tỷ tỷ đối mặt màu hồng phấn cục cưng bé nhỏ không có chút nào sức chống cự, ngươi một lời ta một câu, vì Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn bổ xong bọn hắn bỏ qua hàng năm vở kịch.

"Tổng kết đến nói, chính là Daniel ca cho cái này Ung Thánh Hựu hạ độc, chiếm hắn tiện nghi, sau đó liền chạy rồi?"

Nghe xong toàn bộ cố sự, tinh thần trọng nghĩa cực mạnh Phác Hữu Trấn tam quan nhận xung kích.

Phác Chí Huân không đồng ý nhăn lại lông mày, "Ta ngược lại là cảm thấy cái này Ung Thánh Hựu tính tình không tốt lắm. Daniel ca đẹp trai như vậy, ai chiếm tiện nghi ai còn nói không chừng đâu. Hắn còn nổ toa xe."

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta!" Tức hổn hển thanh âm từ đầu xe phương hướng truyền đến, hai cái tiểu hài dựng thẳng lên lỗ tai vừa quay đầu, ý đồ tìm tòi bát quái một cái khác nhân vật chính đến tột cùng.

Trong sương khói nhanh chân đi ra người cao cao gầy gò, tỉ lệ kinh người tốt. Hắn mặc đồng phục áo sơ mi trắng, cúc áo buộc lại một viên cuối cùng, cấp dài huy chương đừng bên ngực trái, ngân lục giao nhau cà vạt chỉnh tề đánh một cái Abe đặc biệt vương tử kết, dùng bằng bạc mảnh cà vạt kẹp cố định tại trên áo sơ mi, bên ngoài buff xong tốt khoác lên khuỷu tay phải chỗ, lấy vừa mới trải qua bạo tạc tiêu chuẩn đến nói, quả thực quá tinh tế ưu nhã. Hướng về sau chải kỹ tóc bởi vì khí lưu tản ra mấy sợi, vì hắn thâm thúy hình dáng gia tăng có tư vị khác cấp độ. Ngũ quan không có một chỗ không dễ nhìn, bao quát gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi đều là điểm mắt chi bút. Nếu như cười lên nhất định là xinh đẹp nhất tinh tinh, chỉ tiếc chủ nhân hiện tại một mặt lạnh lùng, bằng thêm mấy phần cấm dục khí tức.

Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn không chớp mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến trước mặt bọn hắn sau đó bị sau lưng người gắt gao giữ chặt, hắn không lộ vẻ gì mặt lộ ra một chút bất đắc dĩ, bắt đầu lấy xuống ngực cấp dài huy chương.

"Thanh Vân ca, không có ý tứ vừa rồi không rất bình tĩnh, nhưng ta không hối hận. Cấp dài ta có thể không thích đáng, hiện tại tha thứ ta, ta không nghĩ ở tại cấp dài bao sương."

Gọn gàng đem huy chương nhét vào đến sau lưng nhân thủ bên trên còn trấn an chụp chụp người kia vai, Ung Thánh Hựu ung dung tiếp tục nhanh chân đi thẳng về phía trước, chỉ lưu lại một cái thon gầy bóng lưng cùng tại nguyên chỗ giơ chân nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên.

"Hắn rất đẹp trai! Ta muốn đi Slytherin trở thành hắn như thế nam tử hán!" Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất trong tầm mắt một khắc này, tiêu chuẩn nhan chó Phác Chí Huân thuận lợi phản chiến, ngữ khí thành kính lập xuống trong vòng 3h người thứ hai sinh nguyện vọng. Khương Daniel cái gì đã sớm ném đến sau đầu, dám nổ toa xe còn không quay đầu lại nhìn bạo tạc mới là thật nam tử hán!

Phác Hữu Trấn cắn răng nanh không hiểu rùng mình một cái, thú nhỏ giác quan thứ sáu nói cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu là người rất nguy hiểm a.

Daniel ca, tự cầu phúc đi.

+

Viết đến trái bưởi nổ cấp dài toa xe thời điểm ca đơn đột nhiên vang lên «Burn It Up », I was like...

Trái bưởi nổ cấp dài toa xe là bổn thiên muốn nhất viết tình tiết một trong, viết xong thập phần vui vẻ.

Kỳ thật lấy Daniel tại HT3 biểu đạt qua "Sai không cần giải thích ôm nói xin lỗi liền có thể" nhân sinh chuẩn tắc đoạn này trùng phùng không phải là phong cách của hắn hắn hẳn là xông đi lên ôm trái bưởi nói "Chúng ta tiểu bất điểm a thật xin lỗi" .

Kia cố sự này chẳng phải hoàn tất[

Hoàn tất tại trái bưởi nhịn không được cười tha thứ hắn hoặc là hoàn tất tại trái bưởi một cái Avada lấy mạng kết liễu hắn [

Cuối cùng, ta yêu sói chạy Dữu. Chân thành.

Tiền văn Đọc tiếp:

01

02

HPAU, tư thiết như núi, tuổi tác thao tác có.

Bổn thiên thiết lập Đan Ni sư viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, trái bưởi rắn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, đẹp năm ưng viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, sập sập chồn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài. Ngũ kim sư viện 1 niên cấp, đánh xỉu rắn viện 1 niên cấp, thành mây rắn viện 7 niên cấp cấp dài kiêm hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Trí Thánh thảo dược khóa trợ lý giáo viên, Bạch Hổ sư viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Khiết nhi chồn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Trịnh Thế Vân ưng viện 4 niên cấp.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu, cảm tạ dùng ăn.

+

Cấp dài toa xe trong phế tích, trừ đi đoàn tàu các nơi trấn an cảm xúc nữ cấp dài cùng cũng không quay đầu lại kẻ đầu têu, còn lại nam cấp dài nhóm bị ép gánh vác lên khôi phục cùng vệ sinh trách nhiệm.

Không thể không nói Ung Thánh Hựu cái này thịt nát xương tan thi phải khắc chế lại cao cấp, thân xe cùng người lông tóc không thương, nhưng toa xe bên trong mắt trần có thể thấy bày biện tất cả đều nổ thành bột phấn, ma chú học Flitwick giáo sư nhìn thấy cũng sẽ thực tình ca ngợi một câu "Well done!" Chỉ tiếc chú ngữ càng hoàn mỹ hơn, khôi phục độ khó lại càng lớn, ở đây các vị cũng không có thưởng thức cao cấp thi chú tâm tình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu xông họa tại sao phải chúng ta tới thu thập tàn cuộc a? Hắn dựa vào cái gì có thể ném cái chú ngữ liền chạy a! Cái này cũng quá không công bằng đi!"

Trong đó bất mãn nhất tự nhiên là Slytherin số mệnh địch nhân, Gryffindor 6 niên cấp Khương đông hạo. Phàn nàn âm thanh cùng "Khôi phục như lúc ban đầu" hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau rất là ảnh hưởng chữa trị hiệu quả, bên cạnh hắn bệnh thích sạch sẽ phát tác Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục chịu không được, lạnh lùng một câu "Nhất định phải truy cứu tới dây dẫn nổ là các ngươi Khương Daniel đi" trực kích mệnh môn. Bạch Hổ há to miệng, nộ kỳ bất tranh trừng mắt liếc Khương Daniel, cũng nói không nên lời cái gì phản bác tới.

Khương Daniel từ bạo tạc phát sinh lên liền không có nói qua trừ thi chú bên ngoài, so với ai khác đều nghiêm túc vung ma trượng, đảo mắt liền phục hồi như cũ một cái góc.

Kia là hắn Thánh Hựu ca vừa rồi ngồi chỗ ngồi, « cao cấp chiêm tinh thuật » đều tốt bày ở bàn nhỏ bên trên.

Hắn nắm tay đặt tại sách da bìa, tựa hồ là muốn cảm thụ lưu lại nhiệt độ. Đi ngang qua Kim Tại Hoán thấy cảnh này thở dài, đi tới đem sách nhét vào trong ngực hắn, "Nghĩ cầm thì cầm đi, còn có thể trở về sau sách làm lý do chế tạo gặp mặt cơ hội."

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ cười.

"Ta cũng không biết Thánh Hựu ca có phải là còn muốn nhìn thấy ta."

"Thánh Hựu ca chính là còn không có nguôi giận. Ngươi cho người ta hạ độc, thuốc xong chào hỏi đều không đánh liền chạy, hơn nửa năm ngay cả cái thông tin đều không có, đột nhiên lại xuất hiện liền trực tiếp coi hắn là đồ ngốc đồng dạng qua loa, là ta ta cũng sinh khí a! Oa nghĩ như vậy, Thánh Hựu ca thịt nát xương tan không có trực tiếp ném đến trên người ngươi đã là đối ngươi lớn nhất yêu thương."

Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ như thế tinh diệu ác chú rơi xuống trên người mình hình tượng, mở điện run một cái.

"Vừa rồi xin lỗi thất bại là cái sai lầm, nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca mặt quá khẩn trương, không có phát huy ra ta vốn có thực lực."

"Ồ? Vậy ngươi nguyên bản kịch bản là như thế nào?" Hoán ni hiếu kì.

"Trực tiếp đi qua ôm lấy hắn, chân thành nói 'Thánh Hựu ca a, ta sai, thật xin lỗi.' "

"... Hay là như bây giờ đi. Ngươi nếu là thật làm như vậy, ta bảo đảm ngươi thịt nát xương tan, Avada lấy mạng đều có thể cố gắng một chút." Kim Tại Hoán bị Khương Daniel đột nhiên chuyển đổi Busan Ngưu Lang mode đánh một trận ác hàn, "Dumstrang đến cùng giáo ngươi cái gì a! ?"

"Ây... Chân chính nam tử hán khí khái? Ta làm sai chính là làm sai, không cần giải thích, nói thẳng xin lỗi, sau đó giao cho đối phương quyết định. Có cái gì không đúng a?"

"Đạo lý ngược lại là không có gì sai... Chính là như ngươi loại này đã đem Thánh Hựu ca khi người yêu hống thái độ không đúng lắm đi! ? Ta nhớ được tại ngươi biến mất trước đó hắn vừa mới cự tuyệt qua ngươi đi! ? Còn nhớ rõ ngươi cho hắn hạ tình yêu ma dược a?"

Nghe Kim Tại Hoán Khương Daniel giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, nheo mắt lại lệch ngẩng đầu lên, thon dài ngón tay vuốt ve hàm dưới, tiếu dung trở nên ý vị thâm trường.

"Tình yêu ma dược a... Ta biết một kiện Thánh Hựu ca không biết ta biết sự tình. Mười phần thú vị nha."

"Khương Daniel! Thu hồi ngươi Ngưu Lang tiếu dung!"

+

Màu đỏ hơi nước đoàn tàu lái vào Hogsmeade đứng thời điểm, tiểu động vật nhóm đã đem vừa rồi rối loạn quên sạch sành sanh, tò mò quan sát đến thế giới hoàn toàn mới. Phác Hữu Trấn lôi kéo Phác Chí Huân tay xuống xe lửa, đi theo triệu tập tân sinh cự nhân leo lên thuyền nhỏ vượt qua đen hồ. Cửa sảnh trước một cái xanh biếc trường bào nghiêm túc phù thuỷ ( "Gọi ta McGonagall giáo sư" ) nghênh đón bọn hắn. Nặng nề cửa gỗ từ từ mở ra, hàng ngàn hàng vạn ngọn nến lơ lửng tại ma pháp dưới trời sao, bốn viện học sinh tiếng hoan hô liên tiếp.

Hoan nghênh, hoan nghênh đi tới Hogwarts học viện pháp thuật.

Đang chờ đợi phân viện quá trình bên trong Phác Hữu Trấn cũng bị cái này sung sướng bầu không khí lây nhiễm, mỗi người học viện tuyên bố lúc hắn đều đi theo nhiệt tình vỗ tay. Phác Chí Huân ngược lại là tâm như Chỉ Thủy, hàm tình mạch mạch khóa chặt Slytherin bàn dài, nhất là tại bàn dài bên cạnh ôn nhu nghênh đón tất cả rắn viện tân sinh một vị nào đó cấp dài.

"Hoan nghênh đi tới Slytherin, Phác Chí Huân."

Hắn cũng toại nguyện chỗ thường đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười và sờ đầu, còn giống như có "Thật đáng yêu a" tán thưởng. Trời ạ, người này con mắt cùng gương mặt đều có tinh tinh. Phác Chí Huân chóng mặt ngồi xuống chỗ ngồi của mình, vừa vặn gặp phải Phác Hữu Trấn bị phân đến Gryffindor một khắc.

Gryffindor chấn thiên tiếng hoan hô bên trong, một vị nào đó ánh mắt một mực liếc về phía Slytherin bàn dài cấp dài lộ ra không hợp nhau.

"Daniel, tỉnh." Bên cạnh hắn Khương đông hạo một tay chụp bàn một tay ở trước mặt hắn quơ quơ, "Người không biết cho là ngươi phản viện muốn đi Slytherin đâu. Nói chính sự, học sinh mới năm nay dẫn đạo ngươi tới làm."

"A?"

"Ca là đang giúp ngươi, nghe Hà Thanh Vân nói, năm nay Slytherin là Ung Thánh Hựu mang tân sinh, ngươi hiểu đi?" Bạch Hổ cố gắng nháy mắt ra hiệu truyền đạt tinh thần của mình, tương đối trẻ tuổi sư tử sửng sốt một chút, sau đó bừng tỉnh đại ngộ trạng:

"Tạ ơn ca! Ta minh bạch!"

Khương đông hạo lộ ra vui mừng ánh mắt. Mặc dù hai giờ sau Bạch Hổ vui mừng biến thành gào thét:

"Khương Daniel! Ta là để ngươi làm xong tân sinh dẫn đạo có thể có cơ hội chuồn đi! Không có để ngươi trực tiếp đem tân sinh mang đến Slytherin!"

+

Tân sinh dẫn đạo là Hogwarts lâu đời truyền thống. Tên như ý nghĩa chính là tại khai giảng tiệc tối về sau, từ các viện cấp dải dài lĩnh tân sinh trở lại riêng phần mình học viện phòng ngủ, trên đường đi giới thiệu một chút cảnh điểm đặc sắc phong thổ, để tiểu động vật nhóm chí ít tìm được ăn cơm cùng chỗ ngủ.

Tỉ như truyền thống Gryffindor tân sinh dẫn đạo, chính là mang năm nhất sư tử con bò bảy tầng lâu thuận tiện ghi nhớ thang lầu chuyển đổi trình tự, đề điểm tân sinh đừng chọc Bì Bì quỷ cùng huyết nhân Baron, đi ngang qua nổi tiếng chân dung cùng lão sư văn phòng chào hỏi, cuối cùng đem những học sinh mới nhét vào công cộng phòng nghỉ để bọn hắn ghi nhớ béo phu nhân khẩu lệnh trở về phòng ngủ đi ngủ, đơn giản sáng tỏ, năm ngoái Khương đông hạo thậm chí chỉ dùng nửa giờ liền hoàn thành toàn bộ nhiệm vụ hướng viện trưởng giao nộp.

Thế nhưng là năm nay Khương Daniel vừa lên đến liền không đi đường thường.

"Thời điểm còn sớm, ca ca mang các ngươi đi chút thú vị địa phương đi!"

Thế là tỉnh tỉnh mê mê sư tử con nhóm tại địa lao trước (chú 1) cùng một mặt mộng bức Slytherin tân sinh ngõ hẹp gặp nhau.

Dẫn đầu Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng rút ra ma trượng. Tiểu động vật nhóm bên trong bắt đầu bạo động.

"Thánh Hựu ca tốt! Thánh Hựu ca ta tại mang năm nay Gryffindor tân sinh tham quan sân trường, chờ chút còn muốn đi Hufflepuff tầng hầm, còn có Ravenclaw tháp lâu. Dù sao ta cảm thấy tân sinh trọng yếu nhất chính là muốn bao nhiêu giao chút ngoại viện bằng hữu, tập chúng học viện chi trưởng, học hỏi lẫn nhau giúp đỡ cho nhau, ngăn chặn học viện chủ nghĩa sô-vanh, cho nên trước thăm dò phương pháp là rất cần thiết. Thánh Hựu ca không bằng cũng tới giới thiệu một chút Slytherin phòng nghỉ?"

Khương Daniel đối mặt trượng nhọn uy hiếp không sợ hãi chút nào, lấy đẹp trai nhất tư thế hai tay cắm túi tiếu dung thân thiết vừa vặn nói mò một trận, kéo tới Phác Hữu Trấn đều nhanh tin.

Nhưng rất rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu là không tin, ma trượng đỉnh bắt đầu có nho nhỏ hỏa hoa ngưng tụ. Mắt thấy ngày mai sân trường bát quái đầu đề chính là Ung Thánh Hựu vs Khương Daniel Round2, Slytherin trong đám người chui ra một người cứu vớt bầu không khí.

Đã thay xong Slytherin đồng phục Phác Chí Huân chen đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người kéo hắn một cái tay áo, ra hiệu hắn cúi đầu, nhón chân lên tiến đến hắn bên tai nói nhỏ. Tất cả mọi người không hiểu ra sao tình huống dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, khì khì một tiếng cười.

Hắn cười! ?

Khương Daniel nhìn ngốc. Ta có phải là đã bị Avada lấy mạng đánh trúng, đến Thiên Đường?

"Gryffindor những học sinh mới tốt, Slytherin phòng nghỉ là cái rất đẹp địa phương, thường thường có thể nhìn thấy đáy hồ cự con mực cùng nhân ngư. Rất xin lỗi ta không thể nói cho các ngươi biết khẩu lệnh, chẳng qua nếu như các ngươi có Slytherin bằng hữu, hoan nghênh cùng hắn cùng đi làm khách."

Cái kia tiếu dung giống như là hồi xuân tiêu chí, trong truyền thuyết Gryffindor sát thủ không gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu khôi phục rắn viện giáo thảo bản sắc, mật tiếng nói đem một đám sư tử con mê phải thất điên bát đảo, cũng coi là một loại ý nghĩa khác bên trên Gryffindor sát thủ.

Một mảnh hòa thuận bên trong Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân đối mặt ánh mắt, Phác Chí Huân nín cười nháy mắt mấy cái, ra hiệu đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi Phác Hữu Trấn đi xem Khương Daniel.

Phác Hữu Trấn nheo mắt lại cẩn thận nhìn về phía nhà mình đã nguyên địa hóa đá cấp dáng dấp phương hướng, nửa ngày qua đi yên lặng che mặt.

Cái này ca, thật sự là quá mất mặt .

+

"Ta có loại muốn để Phác Chí Huân biến mất xúc động."

Khai giảng ngày thứ ba, Khương Daniel sầu não uất ức hướng Kim Tại Hoán thổ lộ hết.

Đến nay không có người biết khai giảng đêm hôm đó Phác Chí Huân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì ngăn cản một trận rắn sư đại chiến. Từ đó về sau Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đem Phác Chí Huân mang theo trên người, còn tổng yêu tại Khương Daniel trước mắt lắc lư, số lần nhiều đến hắn đều đang hoài nghi Thánh Hựu ca là không phải cố ý. Khương Daniel u buồn vẫn duy trì nhất khốc tư thái nhìn xem một lớn một nhỏ cười cười nói nói, nhưng Phác Chí Huân thỉnh thoảng nghiêng mắt nhìn qua đến ánh mắt để hắn không hiểu có loại lông tơ đứng đấy cảm giác.

Cái này Tiểu Điềm đậu, tuyệt đối là cái thuần chủng Slytherin!

Tâm địa thiện lương Kim Tại Hoán ý đồ an ủi hảo hữu: "Thánh Hựu ca cũng không có đối cái kia Phác Chí Huân rất được rồi, liền cùng lúc trước đối ngươi không sai biệt lắm mà thôi. Dù sao người ta dáng dấp đáng yêu, mà ngươi bây giờ là cái Ngưu Lang."

"... Không nói ta muốn đi đem Phác Chí Huân diệt khẩu."

Lại qua hai ngày, Phác Hữu Trấn rốt cục nhìn không được, tại cơm trưa lúc ngồi xuống Khương Daniel bên cạnh.

"Ca, ta thực tình đề nghị ngươi nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca thời điểm hay là tỉnh táo một điểm, nhất là Phác Chí Huân cũng tại thời điểm."

Khương Daniel vì đệ đệ xảy ra bất ngờ phát biểu sững sờ.

"Tỉnh táo? Ta rất tỉnh táo a. Chúng ta Hữu Trấn vì sao lại cảm thấy ta không tỉnh táo?"

"Khục, là như thế này, ca biết ta cùng Phác Chí Huân là họ hàng xa a?"

"Nghe nói qua, bất quá kia tiểu tử nhưng không có chúng ta Hữu Trấn đáng yêu."

"Kia ca có biết hay không chúng ta Phác gia tổ truyền năng lực là nhìn thấy thủ hộ thần linh thể..."

"Nói như thế nào?"

"Hô thần hộ vệ triệu hoán đi ra thủ hộ thần bình thường nhưng thật ra là lấy linh thể hình thức nghỉ lại tại chúng ta thể nội, hô thần hộ vệ là thường thấy nhất biểu hiện phương thức, nhưng là, khục, tại chúng ta cảm xúc kích động thời điểm, thủ hộ thần cũng là sẽ có phản ứng... Tỉ như ca mỗi lần nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối Samoyed a cái đuôi nhanh dao thành gió phiến, lỗ tai cũng xuất hiện chi cạnh..."

"... ."

"Hiện tại ca hiểu sao, vì cái gì mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối đều muốn đem Phác Chí Huân mang theo trên người lại tới tìm ngươi."

"... Không nói ta muốn đi đem Phác Chí Huân diệt khẩu."

"Ca ngươi tỉnh táo một điểm!"

Cảm thấy không mặt mũi nào gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel vì chính mình vỡ tan hình tượng mặc niệm ba phút sau, đột nhiên phúc chí tâm linh gọi lại Phác Hữu Trấn.

"Kia... Thánh Hựu ca nhìn thấy ta thời điểm có phản ứng gì a?"

Phác Hữu Trấn tiểu đại nhân thở dài, ca ngươi xem ra còn không có ngốc đến không có thuốc chữa.

"Hắn tại xù lông, nguyên một cây cái đuôi mèo nổ thành ba lần thô."

+

Chú 1: Slytherin phòng nghỉ lối vào tại địa lao.

Lần này đổi mới bao quát ta nghĩ viết đại bộ phận mấu chốt tình tiết, bao quát Dan cô nàng mang theo tân sinh chạy tới Slytherin phòng nghỉ mù tìm lý do ngẫu nhiên gặp trái bưởi, cùng Dan cô nàng vừa nhìn thấy trái bưởi liền cuồng dao Samoyed a cái đuôi, cùng trái bưởi xù lông đuôi mèo. Não động thời điểm đem mình manh phải ngao ngao gọi, hi vọng có thể rất tốt truyền đạt.

Đương nhiên Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân có thể nhìn thấy linh thể thiết lập là ta vô ích, HP bên trong cũng không có người có loại năng lực này, hoàn toàn là vì tình tiết phục vụ.

Ngày mai có việc, đoán chừng sẽ quịt canh một ngày.

Lần sau đổi mới thấy.

Tiền văn Đọc tiếp:

01

02

03

HPAU, tư thiết như núi, tuổi tác thao tác có.

Bổn thiên thiết lập Đan Ni sư viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài, trái bưởi rắn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, đẹp năm ưng viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, sập sập chồn viện 5 niên cấp cấp dài. Ngũ kim sư viện 1 niên cấp, đánh xỉu rắn viện 1 niên cấp, thành mây rắn viện 7 niên cấp cấp dài kiêm hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Trí Thánh thảo dược khóa trợ lý giáo viên, Bạch Hổ sư viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Khiết nhi chồn viện 6 niên cấp cấp dài, Trịnh Thế Vân ưng viện 4 niên cấp.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu, cảm tạ dùng ăn.

+

Khai giảng cái thứ nhất cuối tuần thư viện người ở thưa thớt. Trừ muốn chuẩn bị chiến đấu O. W. L khảo thí (chú 1) đáng thương ngũ niên cấp tiểu động vật nhóm, rất hiếm thấy đến cái khác niên cấp học sinh thân ảnh.

Cho nên Slytherin năm lớp sáu cấp dài cùng năm nhất cục cưng bé nhỏ tổ hợp liền lộ ra càng chói mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu là đến mượn đọc biến mất tại xe lửa bạo tạc bên trong « cao cấp chiêm tinh thuật », Phác Chí Huân ở bên cạnh hắn an tĩnh viết thứ nhất tuần ma dược học làm việc, thỉnh thoảng muốn Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn kiểm tra một chút, bầu không khí rất là hài hòa ấm áp.

Hai người đều là lấy nhan giá trị nghe tiếng toàn trường, đi ngang qua người nhao nhao cảm khái, có như thế đẹp mắt hình tượng xuất hiện tại thư viện, thật sự là đối đông học sinh tốt nhất đền bù.

Cho Phác Chí Huân cẩn thận giải thích thuyền hình ô đầu cùng lang độc ô đầu khác nhau về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa nhặt từ bản thân tác phẩm vĩ đại, khóe mắt lại nghiêng mắt nhìn đến một đồ vật nhỏ đang hướng về mình tới gần.

Kia là một con dùng ma pháp gấp thành nhỏ giấy mèo, đạp trên ưu nhã bộ pháp tại trên bàn dài hướng hắn đi tới, sau đó ngừng ở trước mặt hắn thân cái lưng mệt mỏi, xoay người liền biến thành một trương triển khai tờ giấy nhỏ.

Phác Chí Huân bị người bên cạnh đột nhiên nổ tung linh thể hình thái lông giật nảy mình. Ung Thánh Hựu mặt âm trầm đem một trang giấy đập tới trên mặt bàn, đứng dậy quét mắt thư viện.

Tiểu xà hiếu kì thăm dò đi xem trên tờ giấy kia viết cái gì.

"Ta biết ca bí mật nhỏ a ~ meo ~💗 "

Rắn viện năm nhất sinh lật một cái lườm nguýt. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đã khóa chặt mục tiêu phương hướng, Phác Chí Huân thuận hắn ánh mắt nhìn lại, ba bàn lớn bên ngoài một con giấu đầu lòi đuôi chuyên tâm học tập Samoyed a cái đuôi nhô lên cao cao, bên cạnh là tắm rửa tại Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên chú ánh mắt hạ chim nhỏ cánh cũng bắt đầu run rẩy họ hàng xa biểu đệ.

Phác Chí Huân khinh thường sách một tiếng: "Phác Hữu Trấn kia tên phản đồ. Để ta đi đánh hắn một trận liền tốt."

—— không sai, mặt ngoài người vật vô hại tâm cơ Tiểu Điềm đậu nhưng thật ra là cái yêu quý dùng bạo lực giải quyết vấn đề nam tử hán, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không ở trên xe lửa đối nổ toa xe (soái khí) Ung Thánh Hựu học trưởng vừa gặp đã cảm mến.

"Cái này không liên quan ngươi biểu đệ sự tình, là Khương Daniel quá phận." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm giọng nói, vuốt ve ma trượng giống như là đang suy nghĩ dùng cái gì ác chú mới tốt.

"Vậy đem hắn kéo tới nơi hẻo lánh thi cái thần phong vô ảnh thế nào? Ca ma chú lợi hại như vậy, ta liền không tin hắn không thành thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút.

"Thần phong vô ảnh... Hay là không đến mức. Tính không cần để ý hắn, hắn loại kia tính cách, càng là cho hắn phản ứng hắn càng để lâu cực."

Slytherin cấp dài ngồi trở lại chỗ ngồi một lần nữa cầm lấy « cao cấp chiêm tinh thuật », Phác Chí Huân khó có thể tin mà nhìn xem hắn.

"Ca ngươi đối với hắn cũng quá nhân từ đi! ?"

"Không muốn tại thư viện ầm ĩ, Chí Huân, ngoan, tiếp tục làm bài tập."

Phác Chí Huân căm giận bất bình ngồi xuống, nhìn chằm chằm còn tại đối tờ giấy nhỏ cái đuôi vung qua vung lại ngẩn người học trưởng, đột nhiên thể hồ quán đỉnh.

"Không phải đâu ca! ? Ngươi cũng thích hắn! ?"

+

Phác Hữu Trấn đối với Khương Daniel mất mạng hành vi là rất không đồng ý.

Mặc dù Phác Hữu Trấn còn chưa tự thể nghiệm đến Gryffindor sát thủ đáng sợ, nhưng học trưởng các học tỷ nâng lên Slytherin Ung Thánh Hựu đều không ngoại lệ đều là lòng còn sợ hãi ngữ khí. Càng đừng đề cập hắn hai ngày trước vừa mới ở ngay trước mặt ngươi nổ cấp dài toa xe! Ngươi cứ như vậy quên sao Daniel ca?

Daniel ca đối với hắn nghĩ linh tinh ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ chuyên tâm gấp giấy, xếp lại mèo con còn cười khúc khích hôn một cái mới thả ra, sau đó liền một bộ nghiêm túc học tập dáng vẻ, muốn Phác Hữu Trấn tùy thời hướng hắn báo cáo tình huống.

"Tiền bối phát hiện mèo con, hẳn là đọc được tờ giấy... Nha nổ! Cho tới bây giờ không có nổ lợi hại như vậy qua, lỗ tai đều xuất hiện ép thật thấp."

"Gọi là máy bay tai, xem ra là thật sự tức giận."

"Ca ngươi làm sao còn một bộ dáng vẻ rất vui vẻ... A a a hắn đứng lên! Hắn nhìn qua! A ánh mắt thật đáng sợ! Hắn hắn hắn hắn nhổ ma trượng, ca cứu ta!"

"Thả lỏng, Thánh Hựu ca sẽ không đối với ngươi như vậy. Hắn qua đã đến rồi sao?"

"Không có... Không có, Phác Chí Huân cùng hắn nói cái gì, hắn lại ngồi trở lại đi."

"A tây! Phác Chí Huân làm sao tổng xấu ta chuyện tốt!" Khương Daniel bực bội vứt bỏ giả vờ giả vịt ma pháp sử tài liệu giảng dạy, không che giấu chút nào trừng hướng về phía trước hai cái châu đầu ghé tai Slytherin, "Thánh Hựu ca hiện tại phản ứng gì?"

"Thoạt nhìn như là bình tĩnh trở lại, mặc dù cái đuôi hay là không thu hồi đi... A, tại sao lại nổ."

Tại Phác Hữu Trấn trong mắt xù lông không chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, liền ngay cả hắn kia từ trước đến nay hỉ nộ không lộ bà con xa biểu ca đang đối thoại bên trong cũng chống lên con thỏ lỗ tai, một bộ bị hù dọa bộ dáng, run run rẩy rẩy cây lên cao.

Phác Hữu Trấn đột nhiên rất muốn biết bọn hắn đang nói chuyện gì.

Bên cạnh Daniel rất rõ ràng cũng nghĩ như vậy, Samoyed a cái đuôi không kiên nhẫn đánh lấy thành ghế, lại xé một trang giấy viết thứ gì, bắt đầu chồng lên mèo con.

Tại hắn phồng lên miệng cho nhỏ giấy mèo thi pháp lúc, Phác Hữu Trấn chọc chọc hắn.

"Ca... Kia là cái gì?"

Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, một con dùng hắn vừa rồi truyền đi tờ giấy gấp thành chó con chính đần độn mà nhìn xem hắn.

+

Phác Chí Huân hỏi ra cái kia trí mạng vấn đề nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình so tưởng tượng được tỉnh táo.

Nếu như hơn nửa năm trước có người xin hỏi "Ngươi có phải hay không thích Khương Daniel a", Ung Thánh Hựu liền dám để cho người kia tại phòng y tế treo cái một tuần hào. Ban sơ đoạn thời gian kia "Khương", "Dan", "Ni", "Ngươi" thành cấm ngữ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán dùng "Danh tự cũng không thể xách người kia" vì danh hiệu trao đổi lẫn nhau, ngay cả Khương đông hạo đều hận không thể mình chỉ gọi đông hạo liền tốt.

Ngay từ đầu hắn vẫn chờ một lời giải thích, một cái xin lỗi, nũng nịu bán manh hoặc là tùy tiện cái gì đôi câu vài lời. Nhưng theo đông đi xuân tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ phẫn nộ, chất vấn, khổ sở, đi đến lạnh lùng tiếp nhận hiện thực, Dumstrang cú mèo từ đầu đến cuối không có tới qua.

Khương Daniel, nguyên lai cũng là có thể rất tuyệt tình người.

Hắn ý thức được chuyện này là tại một ngày nào đó vô ý nghe được Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trò chuyện Quidditch thời điểm nói đến Khương Daniel tại Dumstrang cũng là tìm cầu tay, viết thư cùng hắn phàn nàn trường học mới huấn luyện lượng so Hogwarts lớn quá nhiều, hắn hiện tại thành cái cơ bắp lưu phái tìm cầu tay. Bọn hắn không thấy được sau lưng muốn tới cùng bọn hắn chào hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ xem bọn hắn càng chạy càng xa, sách trong tay bản rơi đầy đất.

Nguyên lai chỉ có ta là tự mình đa tình lại bị thế giới vứt bỏ người. Rất tốt, so tuyệt tình, ai hơn được Slytherin.

Kia về sau Ung Thánh Hựu thành Gryffindor sát thủ, toàn phương vị không góc chết nắm chặt hết thảy cơ hội cho Gryffindor trừ điểm, điên cuồng đến Doãn Trí Thánh ngày ngày giữa trưa tìm hắn ăn cơm tâm sự, uyển chuyển nhắc nhở viện tế hài hòa tầm quan trọng. Khương đông hạo hẹn hắn quyết đấu qua mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần nghiền ép hắn về sau đều sẽ nghe được sư viện cấp dài đến từ linh hồn gào thét: "Vì Khương Daniel đến mức đó sao!"

"Ngươi nghĩ nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là như vậy lãnh đạm hồi phục.

Đương nhiên về phần. Sâu trong linh hồn bóng tối phát ra thanh âm khàn khàn, lăn lộn muốn thiêu hủy thứ gì.

Cũng may hắn còn có O. W. L khảo thí có thể phát tiết tinh lực. Hắn lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Kim Chung Huyền mỗi ngày tại thư viện ác chiến đến rạng sáng, không trở về phòng ngủ buổi sáng trực tiếp đi học, lấy học tập tăng trưởng Ravenclaw cùng người hiền lành Hufflepuff nhao nhao quỳ xuống đất cầu xin tha thứ, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi như thế điên xuống dưới, chết trước chính là chúng ta a.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ không được, hắn sẽ làm tốt nhất an thần tề, hạ bốn lần liều lượng, như cũ nhìn chằm chằm đen tối trần nhà nghe nhịp tim hồi âm.

Hắn lại bắt đầu một người khuya khoắt đi đài thiên văn ngẩn người, nghe tinh tinh ở bên tai xì xào bàn tán. Bọn chúng nói Ung Thánh Hựu a là kẻ ngốc, nhắm mắt lại nhảy xuống vách núi, nơi đó không có người, không có người tiếp được ngươi.

Ngươi lại là một người.

Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, hắn một lần cuối cùng ngủ yên, hay là "Tình yêu ma dược" tác dụng, ngay tại đài thiên văn bên trên, quả thực là cái cự đại chế giễu.

Tháng sáu phần O. W. L khảo thí giai đoạn hắn gầy đến cơ hồ thoát hình, Kim Tại Hoán mỗi ngày đổi lấy biện pháp cho hắn từ phòng bếp trộm bữa ăn khuya thuốc bổ không có chút nào hiệu quả. Tất cả mọi người đạt thành hiệp nghị thay phiên nhìn xem hắn, sợ hắn ở trên trường thi đột nhiên té xỉu. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời hiệu suất cao hoàn thành tất cả khảo thí, ngày thứ hai liền lên về nhà xe lửa.

Từ nhỏ cùng hắn vừa thấy mặt liền rùm beng đỡ tỷ tỷ nhìn thấy hắn sửng sốt một chút, ôm hắn khóc lên.

Chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, nàng nói, chúng ta Thánh Hựu a.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt nghĩ, a, đã nửa năm a.

Từ cái này một phút bắt đầu kế lên gió xuân mưa thu ở giữa, hạn ta đối với ngươi lấy thời gian nửa năm chậm rãi tâm nhạt.

Hắn cảm thấy mình rốt cục quen thuộc.

Nhất định phải truy đến cùng chính hắn cũng không có cho Khương Daniel viết qua tin. Biết rất rõ ràng địa chỉ cùng tính danh, nhưng chính là nghẹn thở ra một hơi.

Ngươi rời đi trước, cũng phải ngươi về tới trước.

Chỉ là hiện tại, ta không cần.

Ôm dạng này tâm tính hắn cảm thấy gặp lại Khương Daniel cũng một nhất định có thể tâm bình khí hòa, không nghĩ tới hắn còn là tức giận , tức đến nỗi nghĩ một mạch ném bảy tám cái ác chú đến kia trên thân người, cuối cùng tất cả đều nổ toa xe.

Hắn càng nhiều hơn chính là đang giận mình, người kia đối với hắn cười một cái, ngoắc ngoắc cái đuôi, tùy tiện nói chút ngốc lời nói, tích lũy hơn phân nửa năm hàn băng liền không tự chủ bắt đầu hòa tan.

Ung Thánh Hựu, đáng đời ngươi.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là như vậy trời thật tốt đẹp mà vô ưu vô lự, ta lại có thể làm sao.

Ta vẫn là thích hắn.

"Nếu như có thể mà nói, ta hi vọng mình không phải thích hắn."

"Chí Huân cũng đừng nhắc lại chuyện này."

Nói ra một khắc, hắn đột nhiên thoải mái.

Gặp vua đi ngồi chỗ, một như lửa đốt thân.

Tại lửa tắt diệt trước đó, hắn không có biện pháp khác.

Yêu như liệt hỏa đốt người.

+

Khương Daniel tay run run mở ra tờ giấy, tại hắn ngây thơ đùa giỡn câu nói hạ, Thánh Hựu ca thanh tú kiểu chữ giống bản thân hắn đồng dạng đẹp mắt.

"Thì tính sao, đần chó."

Hắn bất khả tư nghị trừng to mắt nhìn về phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Phác Chí Huân chính thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị rời đi. Tại Phác Chí Huân đối với hắn quăng tới tử vong ngưng thị quá trình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, rất nhẹ rất nhẹ cười.

Khương Daniel dừng lại muốn đuổi theo cử động, lông mày chậm rãi nhăn lại, nắm đấm nắm rất chặt.

Mắt thấy hết thảy Phác Hữu Trấn đột nhiên cảm thấy, kia thật là một cái bao hàm bi thương đẹp mắt tiếu dung a.

+

Chú 1: Phổ thông Vu sư đẳng cấp khảo thí (Ordinary Wizarding Level)

Tốt mọi người có thể đánh Dan cô nàng.

Trái bưởi mưu trí lịch trình nguyên bản không nghĩ viết khổ như vậy tình, nguyên bản đây là cái vui vẻ văn a! Nhưng viết viết đã cảm thấy trái bưởi thật đáng thương a...

Khả năng cùng nghe lên « tâm nhạt » cũng rất có quan hệ. YY từ thật rất thích hợp thất tình tâm cảnh... Năm đó thất tình ca đơn top3[

"Từ cái này một phút bắt đầu kế lên gió xuân mưa thu ở giữa

Hạn ta đối với ngươi lấy thời gian nửa năm chậm rãi tâm nhạt

Trả nợ giấy tờ

Bình tĩnh đối ngươi nhiệt độ lui giảm

Một ngày một điểm thương tâm qua cái này một trăm mấy chục muộn

Đại khái cũng đủ ta đưa ta vừa đi vừa về Địa Ngục lại trở về nhân gian

Mùa xuân chia tay mùa thu sẽ quen thuộc

Khổ xông mở liền nhạt "

Thành mời mọi người tốt tốt nếm một chút [

Cùng hôm nay tại Weibo bên trên nhìn thấy tấm kia xoát rất nhiều trái bưởi nghiêng đầu nghe Dan cô nàng nói chuyện ảnh chụp, thật là meo meo bản miêu! Làm sao có thể khả ái như vậy như vậy giống mèo!

Suy tư một chút hay là sửa chữa Ung cấp dáng dấp hồi phục."Ngậm miệng đi đần chó" là trước kia khôi hài văn đại cương bên trong hồi phục, hiện tại tương đối phù hợp lần này đổi mới không khí. (lăn

Mà đối với năm nay tân sinh đến nói, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái danh tự chiếm cứ sân trường bát quái bảng đứng đầu bảng.

Trên xe lửa trận kia oanh oanh liệt liệt bạo tạc đã để người khắc sâu ấn tượng, càng đừng đề cập nhân dân quần chúng rất được hoan nghênh tình yêu ma dược sự kiện. Mặc dù đoạn chuyện xưa này tại Gryffindor cùng Slytherin truyền miệng bên trong, đã phát triển ra ngày đêm khác biệt hai cái phiên bản.

"Gryffindor cái kia Khương Daniel ngấp nghé chúng ta Ung học trưởng sắc đẹp hồi lâu, chúng ta Ung học trưởng thận trọng mà không mất đi lễ phép cự tuyệt hắn, tâm địa thiện lương Ung học trưởng còn rộng lượng mà tỏ vẻ có thể tiếp tục cùng Khương Daniel làm bằng hữu, nhưng cái kia không biết tốt xấu Khương Daniel quấy rối thổ lộ không thành thẹn quá hoá giận, sử xuất hạ dược như thế hạ lưu thủ đoạn hủy chúng ta đáng thương Ung học trưởng trong sạch thân, còn hạ độc liền chạy. Ung học trưởng bị kích thích quá lớn tại thứ hai học kỳ tích tụ thành tật người so hoa tiều tụy, nhưng coi như bị dạng này vô tình đối đãi hắn cũng không cho phép chúng ta nghị luận Khương Daniel không phải, ai xách Khương Daniel hắn đều muốn tức giận, a Ung học trưởng làm sao làm sao ôn nhu! Mà lại Ung học trưởng kéo lấy bệnh thể tại O. W. L trong cuộc thi cầm 9 cái O, cùng Ravenclaw Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đặt song song toàn trường thứ nhất, a a a không hổ là rắn viện chi quang a!"

"Ài chẳng lẽ không phải 'Slytherin cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm nhìn chúng ta Gryffindor không vừa mắt, không có hảo ý tiếp cận Khương học trưởng muốn cho Khương học trưởng rót có trời mới biết cái gì độc dược. Nhưng chúng ta quang minh chính trực Khương học trưởng xem thấu hắn trò xiếc, lấy đạo của người trả lại cho người, tiên hạ thủ vi cường, cho hắn hạ tình yêu ma dược, còn cơ trí ngủ liền chạy để Ung Thánh Hựu không chỗ phát tiết. Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên thẹn quá hoá giận lộ ra ác ma chân diện mục, khắp nơi khó xử chúng ta Gryffindor, năm ngoái chúng ta có thể có một nửa phân là Ung Thánh Hựu trừ. Hắn còn mấy lần dùng hắc ma pháp mai phục chúng ta Khương đông hạo cấp dài đem hắn đánh vào phòng y tế, không sai Slytherin chính là tà ác như vậy. Nhưng Gryffindor vĩnh viễn không nhận thua! Hiện tại Khương học mọc trở lại, vẫn anh dũng đứng đang đối kháng với đen thế lực ngầm tuyến đầu, a a a không hổ là sư viện chi quang a!' a?"

Giao lưu riêng phần mình học viện phiên bản bát quái Phác thị huynh đệ hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"... Làm sao đều cùng chúng ta tại trên xe lửa nghe được cái kia phiên bản không giống nhau lắm."

"Các ngươi tại trên xe lửa nghe có thể là Ravenclaw hoặc là Hufflepuff phiên bản." Vây xem toàn bộ hành trình Lý Đại Huy giải quyết dứt khoát.

"Mặc kệ cái nào phiên bản, không đổi sự thực là Khương Daniel cho Thánh Hựu ca hạ tình yêu ma dược, còn ngủ liền chạy. Thực tế là khinh người quá đáng!"

"Bất quá Daniel tiền bối cho Thánh Hựu tiền bối hạ chính là tình yêu ma dược a, cái này chẳng lẽ không nên là cái tình yêu cố sự a?" Chen vào nói lại là xem thấu hết thảy Lý Đại Huy.

"A... Lý Đại Huy ngươi thật là phiền! Mặc kệ, chúng ta chính là muốn hảo hảo cho Khương Daniel một bài học."

Tòa thành dưới mặt đất lầu một miệng cống thoát nước Phác Chí Huân khẳng khái phân trần, bị hắn dùng mặt lừa gạt đến cùng viện Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lại Quan Lâm như lọt vào trong sương mù gật đầu đồng ý, bị Bùi Trân Ánh dùng mặt lừa gạt đến Ravenclaw Lý Đại Huy phụ trách nhả rãnh cùng giội nước lạnh, toàn bộ hành trình tản ra học viện quang huy.

Chuyện này nói cho chúng ta biết, phân viện mũ phân người tiến Slytherin thời điểm khả năng còn xem mặt, cùng Hogwarts tràn ngập nhan khống.

Ở đây còn có bị Phác Chí Huân bạo lực bắt cóc đến đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi Phác Hữu Trấn.

"Đến cùng vì cái gì ta cũng ở nơi đây a! ?"

"Biểu đệ ngươi thế nhưng là kế hoạch chúng ta trọng yếu một vòng, " Phác Chí Huân thân thiết chụp chụp mặt của hắn, "Dù sao tại chúng ta trong đám người này ngươi hiểu rõ nhất Khương Daniel."

"Cho nên ngươi vì sao lại cảm thấy ta sẽ gia nhập các ngươi kế hoạch a!"

"Mụ mụ ngươi muốn ngươi ở trường học chiếu cố vấn ta ngươi quên sao!"

"Cái này mẹ hắn gọi cái gì chiếu cố vấn!"

"Khục, nếu như các ngươi cần một cái có thể tiếp cận Khương Daniel người, ta cũng có thể."

Ba đầu tiểu xà một con Tiểu Ưng cảnh giác quay đầu, ôm bữa ăn khuya không biết đứng ở nơi đó bao lâu Kim Tại Hoán đối lấy bọn hắn lộ ra một cái người vật vô hại tiếu dung.

+

"Daniel là bạn tốt của ta, cũng là người tốt, nhưng chuyện này bên trên hắn thật không phải là người."

Hufflepuff người có loại ma lực, cùng bọn hắn nói bên trên mấy phút lời nói, ngươi liền sẽ không tự chủ được toàn thân tâm giao phó tín nhiệm, càng đừng đề cập Kim Tại Hoán ngữ khí là như vậy chân thành. Dù sao Phác Chí Huân là tin, dương dương đắc ý vứt cho Phác Hữu Trấn một cái "Ta liền nói Khương Daniel không phải người tốt lành gì đi" ánh mắt, tiếp tục nghiêm túc lắng nghe không hàng quân đội bạn cung cấp tin tức.

"Daniel sợ đồ vật rất nhiều a, sợ côn trùng sợ quỷ sợ tôm, bất quá từ thực tiễn hiệu quả đến nói, ta mãnh liệt đề cử thét lên nhà lều."

Thét lên nhà lều, danh xưng toàn anh kinh khủng nhất nhà ma, ở vào Hogsmeade bên cạnh thôn biên giới, một tòa tầng hai lầu nhỏ lung lay sắp đổ, thỉnh thoảng có sắc nhọn tiếng gào thét truyền ra, nghe nói ngay cả Hogwarts u linh cũng không dám tiến vào.

Phác Chí Huân não bổ tại thét lên nhà lều bên trong hò hét Khương Daniel, đối tràng cảnh này biểu thị hết sức hài lòng. Mà tiểu phân đội trí tuệ đảm đương Lý Đại Huy đưa ra vấn đề trí mạng:

Ngươi muốn như thế nào đem một cái sợ quỷ người hấp dẫn đến nhà ma phụ cận lại đem hắn ném vào đâu? Chớ nói chi là cái này sợ quỷ nhân thân cao 180, thực lực nghiền ép bọn này năm nhất tiểu động vật.

Kim Tại Hoán lộ ra một cái đã tính trước mỉm cười.

"Ngươi nói có khéo hay không, ta vừa vặn biết Hogwarts có một đầu có thể trực tiếp rơi vào thét lên nhà lều mật đạo. Mà Khương Daniel thật phi thường, phi thường, thích mèo."

+

Kim Tại Hoán hoa mười phút trả lời ưng trạng thanh đồng vòng cửa câu đố bò vào Ravenclaw công cộng phòng nghỉ, thảo dược khóa trợ giáo, nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên cùng Ravenclaw năm lớp sáu nam cấp dài vây quanh một cái bàn tròn chờ hắn trở về.

"Giải quyết. Bọn hắn dự định tháng sau tròn đêm đem Khương Daniel vây ở thét lên nhà lều cả đêm."

Kim Tại Hoán đem tiểu động vật nhóm kế hoạch nói thẳng ra, Doãn Trí Thánh bị cái đội ngũ này phối trí chọc cười, vỗ Hà Thanh Vân bả vai không ngừng tán thưởng, các ngươi Slytherin thật là rất có thể kiếm chuyện a.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bổ thêm một đao: Nếu như không phải là các ngươi Slytherin một cái khác rất có thể người gây sự, chúng ta căn bản sẽ không ngồi ở chỗ này từ tìm phiền não.

Hà Thanh Vân rộng lượng không nhìn bọn hắn châm đối nhà mình học viện diss —— hắn cũng không có gì có thể phản bác —— gõ cái bàn nói nhanh nhanh nhanh, chúng ta nên dùng cớ gì đem Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng một ngày lừa gạt đi vào. Ung Thánh Hựu nhân tinh đồng dạng, phải biên cái tốt cố sự.

—— không sai, nơi này là tên là "Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel các ngươi đến cùng có thể hay không hảo hảo đem lời nói rõ ràng ra" hội nghị tác chiến, tham dự hội nghị người là đã nhìn không được hai cái người trong cuộc quang cố lấy hối hận chính là không câu thông giao lưu hảo tâm người qua đường, mục đích là đem một sư một rắn nhốt tại thét lên nhà lều một đêm, quản bọn họ là đánh một trận vẫn là ngủ một giấc, so với hiện trạng đều là tiến bộ.

Thế là tháng sau tròn đêm, tại Lý Đại Huy điềm đạm đáng yêu tiếng nức nở bên trong Khương Daniel đuổi theo một con mèo rơi vào đánh người liễu dưới đáy thầm nghĩ, đầy bụi đất bò vào thét lên nhà lều, ngẩng đầu một cái liền cùng chính thụ Doãn Trí Thánh nhờ đến hái trân quý dược thảo Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cái đối mặt.

Thao —— hai người trong đầu lóe lên ý niệm đầu tiên một cách lạ kỳ nhất trí —— sớm biết liền xuyên phải đẹp mắt một chút.

+

Quá độ chương ngắn nhỏ. Tiếp theo chương bọn hắn rốt cục muốn nói ra! Finally!

Hẳn là còn sẽ có Dan cô nàng side story, Dan cô nàng quá khứ nửa năm qua cũng là rất khổ a! Mọi người không nên quên hắn nhưng là thổ lộ bị cự người đáng thương a!

Hai cái trợ công tiểu phân đội tư tâm từ bát nhà còn lại 9 người tạo thành. Đoàn hồn cháy hừng hực.

Đêm mai đoán chừng phải tăng ca, quịt canh một ngày.

Lần sau đổi mới thấy.

+

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời nhanh chóng kiểm tra hắn cùng Khương Daniel lúc đến địa đạo, bị từ bên ngoài khóa lại lối vào nghiệm chứng trực giác của hắn: Bọn hắn bị người mưu hại.

Rất tốt, Doãn Trí Thánh, còn có thể xen vào việc của người khác Hà Thanh Vân Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Kim Tại Hoán, các ngươi xong đời.

Thét lên nhà lều vì phòng ngừa cư dân tới gần thi có thể có đánh bảo hộ chú, cửa sổ đều là bài trí, thân ở trong đó cùng Azkaban (chú 1) kiên cố trình độ cũng kém không nhiều, duy nhất cửa ra vào chính là đánh người liễu hạ địa đạo. Ung Thánh Hựu không ôm hi vọng bắt đầu bốn phía nổ tường lúc, mới phát hiện cái nào đó từ tiến đến liền không nói tiếng nào to con từ đầu đến cuối run lẩy bẩy cùng ở sau lưng mình nửa mét chỗ.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới người này có bao nhiêu sợ quỷ, năm nhất mới vừa vào học thời điểm Khương Daniel hoa ròng rã một học kỳ quen thuộc phiêu đãng tại các nơi quỷ hồn, Halloween hắn càng là một tấc cũng không rời quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, vạn nhất có cái sét đánh trời mưa, nho nhỏ Daniel khẳng định sẽ ôm chăn mền gối đầu đến Slytherin phòng ngủ gõ cửa, đáng thương cầu cùng hắn cùng ngủ.

Như vậy sợ hãi, vì cái gì có dũng khí trong bóng đêm đi tám tầng thang lầu a.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài từ bỏ giãy dụa, điểm mấy ngọn đèn treo tại các nơi chiếu sáng không lớn gian phòng, ngồi vào tràn đầy vết trảo rách rách rưới rưới trên ghế sa lon, chụp chụp chỗ bên cạnh: "Dù sao đêm nay chúng ta là ra không được, lại đây ngồi đi. Ngươi là bị ai lừa gạt tiến đến? Kim Tại Hoán?"

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, tựa hồ là không ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ nói chuyện cùng hắn.

"Tại Hoán? Ta... Ta là giúp không nhận ra cái nào niên đệ bắt mèo không cẩn thận rơi vào đến."

"Nha. Kia mèo đâu?"

"... Đúng nga."

Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng đánh giá xám xịt tại ghế sô pha bên kia cẩn thận ngồi xuống sư tử con. Người thiếu niên mặc màu đen cao cổ đặt cơ sở áo, hiện tại Khương Daniel vai cái cổ so là hắn gặp qua thích hợp nhất cao cổ phục sức, cơ bắp động độ cong mỹ hảo lại nguy hiểm. Phía ngoài cao nhồng văn áo sơmi nút thắt một đường mở đến ngực —— tiểu gia hỏa này từ Dumstrang sau khi trở về liền không hảo hảo xuyên qua áo sơmi, không ra cái ba cái nút áo tuyệt đối không ra khỏi cửa. Màu đen quần jean hay là có lỗ rách, nhưng so với trước đó loạn truy Muggle lưu hành niên đại thích mặc nông rộng bản hình, loại này tu thân cắt xén giống như là đang khoe khoang chủ nhân chân đến cỡ nào rắn chắc thon dài. Cùng thân thể phát dục hình thành so sánh rõ ràng chính là thon gầy xuống tới bộ mặt đường cong, tùy thời có thể bóp một thanh hài nhi mập không gặp, trôi chảy hàm dưới cùng mặt mày tràn ngập xâm lược tính, khóe mắt nốt ruồi nhỏ cùng cười lên bộ dáng lại để cho thần thái của hắn nhu hòa xuống dưới. Đáng tiếc hiện tại gương mặt này bên trên tràn ngập nơm nớp lo sợ, hai tay ôm chặt chân dài co lại ở trước ngực, ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng nghiêng mắt nhìn qua đến lại cấp tốc thu hồi, giống như là tại khắc chế muốn sát lại thêm gần xúc động, lại nhịn không được thò đầu ra nhìn tiểu động vật.

Dumstrang cơm nước thật là một cái mê, có thể đem phấn lông chó con con cho ăn thành trước mặt còn cao hơn hắn một đầu, không kiêng nể gì cả huy sái 16 tuổi hormone sói con, chính là đảm lượng cùng trí thông minh phương diện cũng không có rõ ràng tăng cường.

Ung Thánh Hựu quơ quơ ma trượng thi cái hô thần hộ vệ, một con ngân sắc mèo con ứng thanh rơi xuống đất, vây quanh hắn vui sướng chạy nũng nịu, tung xuống một đường ngân bụi.

Sư tử con ánh mắt lập tức liền chuyển không ra.

"Nếu là sợ hãi liền ngồi lại đây đi, thủ hộ thần điểm ấy tác dụng vẫn phải có."

Mèo nô bản tính đánh bại quẫn bách cùng sợ hãi, Khương Daniel tràn ngập khát vọng cấp tốc tới gần thủ hộ thần, tại mèo con nhảy đến hắn đầu gối nằm sấp tốt thời điểm phát ra thở dài thỏa mãn âm thanh.

"Ca thủ hộ thần thật sự là quá đáng yêu, ta lần đầu nhìn thấy."

Rốt cục trầm tĩnh lại Daniel lộ ra tiến vào thét lên nhà lều sau cái thứ nhất tiếu dung, Ung Thánh Hựu giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, cũng cười.

"Ngươi không phải đã biết rồi? Còn truyền tờ giấy đến khoe khoang, 'Ta biết ca bí mật nhỏ a ~ meo ~' siêu xuẩn, ta không có đi qua thức tỉnh ngươi thật là ta tính tính tốt."

Cảm nhận được bầu không khí hòa hoãn Daniel cúi đầu hắc hắc cười ngây ngô nửa ngày, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp thủ hộ thần ra hiệu nó trở lại chủ nhân bên cạnh, làm mấy cái hít sâu, lại ngẩng đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy chính là một cái hắn chưa từng thấy Khương Daniel.

Thiếu niên mặt mày kiên nghị, hạ quyết định cái gì quyết tâm giống như nắm tay dựng đến phía sau hắn ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng nghiêng thân tới gần, xâm lược tính khí tức cùng bóng tối cùng một chỗ bao phủ Ung Thánh Hựu cá nhân không gian, đối phương dáng người ưu thế tại lúc này đạt được tốt nhất thể hiện.

"Đây không phải là ta biết ca duy nhất bí mật."

Chẳng biết lúc nào qua biến âm thanh kỳ tiếng nói trầm thấp được từ mang cộng minh, như thở dài, giống như nói nhỏ, Daniel giống như là biết như thế nào biểu hiện ra mình đẹp mắt đồng dạng nâng lên một bên lông mày, lộ ra một cái tà khí lại ngây thơ tiếu dung.

"Ta biết, Thanh Vân ca cho phương thuốc của ta đều là."

Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt nước miếng một cái, bản năng cảm thấy nguy hiểm.

"Ta còn biết, ca thích ta thích đến, nguyện ý giả vờ như mình bên trong tình yêu ma dược dáng vẻ."

Thủ hộ thần kinh hoảng tiêu tán ở giữa không trung, lưu loát ngân sắc bụi sao rơi vào bọn hắn trong mắt, lãng mạn nhất tình yêu phim cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Chỉ có chính bọn hắn biết, đây là một trận ngươi chết ta sống Checkmate.

+

Khương Daniel là tại Dumstrang ma dược trên lớp, ý thức được tự mình làm không phải tình yêu ma dược.

Lúc đó hắn còn mang một viên lo sợ bất an tâm cảm thấy mình gây đại họa, chuộc tội chạy đến tận cùng thế giới lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, ngay cả hỏi thăm hảo hữu một câu "Hắn thế nào rồi?" Cũng không dám, sợ đạt được không muốn nghe đến tin tức.

Tại không có thời gian của hắn bên trong, hắn tiếp cận hắn duy nhất phương thức là đi làm người kia am hiểu sự tình. Dumstrang ma dược khóa so Hogwarts còn khó hơn, chưa từng trải qua thiên văn xem bói hắn chỉ là phải hiểu lão sư mang theo khẩu âm phát âm liền rất phí sức. Nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ đến ma dược rất tốt Thánh Hựu ca, chiêm tinh siêu lợi hại Thánh Hựu ca, hết thảy thống khổ cũng giống như cực có hắn ở bên người ngọt ngào làm bạn.

Bọn hắn đang nhìn cùng một mảnh tinh không, điểm ấy nho nhỏ thân mật để hắn thích như mật ngọt.

Nào đó một tiết ma dược trên lớp, lão sư muốn mọi người chia sẻ tự mình làm qua cao cấp nhất dược tề. Hắn mang theo chút bí ẩn mừng rỡ nộp lên "Đêm giữa hạ chi mộng" phương thuốc, kia là hắn tự tay chế tạo 24 giờ tình yêu, từng giờ từng phút hồi ức chống đỡ lấy hắn đi qua rét lạnh lại cô độc vào đông.

Lão sư nhìn thấy phương thuốc của hắn lúc thưởng thức cười, nói cái này tề an thần tề thật rất phức tạp, kết hợp tình yêu ma dược vẻ ngoài đặc điểm, còn có thể chuẩn xác đem giấc ngủ số lần khống chế tại 24 giờ bên trong hai lần, mặc dù không biết làm như vậy dụng ý ở đâu, nhưng viết ra cái này phương thuốc người đối ma dược lý giải đã đến khá cao cấp cảnh giới.

To lớn lượng tin tức đem hắn định tại nguyên chỗ, nhịp tim đình trệ, tay chân lạnh buốt. Hết giờ học hắn nhiều lần hướng lão sư xác định, mới một đường chạy vội trở về phòng ngủ tìm kiếm ra hắn từ Hà Thanh Vân nơi đó cầm tới bốn cái phương thuốc, một đầu tiến vào thư viện. Ngày thứ hai ma dược trên lớp hắn hai mắt đỏ bừng, cho ma dược giáo sư nhìn còn lại ba cái phương thuốc.

"Ngươi phân tích không sai, cái này ba tề ma dược chỉ có cái thứ nhất phối phương là tình yêu ma dược, cái thứ hai phối phương là có tình yêu ma dược vẻ ngoài căm hận ma dược, cái thứ ba phối phương là... Có tình yêu ma dược vẻ ngoài độc dược, mười phần trí mạng, quá trình luyện chế hơi không lưu ý đều sẽ mãn tính trúng độc. Sau hai cái phương thuốc cùng ngươi hôm qua cho ta nhìn phương thuốc hẳn là xuất từ cùng một nhân thủ, tách rời vẻ ngoài cùng dược hiệu thủ pháp là đồng dạng, là cái thuần thục chế dược sư."

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại, nghe được thế giới ở bên tai sụp đổ thanh âm.

Người hắn thích, muốn hắn yêu muốn hắn hận, muốn hắn sinh, cũng phải hắn chết, mà hắn không có chút nào chống đỡ chi lực.

Dumstrang mùa đông quá dài dằng dặc, rõ ràng là mùa xuân nên đến thời tiết, hay là giá rét thấu xương. Hắn khắp không mục đích bôn ba tại cực đêm cánh đồng tuyết bên trên, rốt cục nhịn không được hãm đổ vào quá gối tuyết đọng bên trong bất lực gào khóc.

Nguyên lai tình yêu là để người như thế tan nát cõi lòng một sự kiện.

15 tuổi hắn không có tiêu hóa chuyện này năng lực hoặc chuẩn bị tâm lý. Thiếu niên thế giới bên trong xuất hiện qua nghiêm trọng nhất tràng diện, bất quá là Kim Tại Hoán đổ nhào hắn thức đêm ba ngày ma dược cuối kỳ làm việc sau hắn đuổi theo hắn chạy 8 tầng lầu, gầm thét "Kim Tại Hoán ngươi chết chắc!"

Mà cái này tề phương thuốc bên trên từng chữ đều là răng nanh, thấm lấy nọc độc, mở ra huyết nhục của hắn nghĩ đẩy hắn vào chỗ chết.

Nguyên lai tình yêu có thể là đáng sợ như vậy một sự kiện.

Tất cả mọi người nói Gryffindor dũng cảm nhất, nhưng Khương Daniel sợ rất nhiều chuyện, sợ trùng sợ quỷ sợ hải sản, sợ hắn Thánh Hựu ca không thích hắn, cực giống Lục Dã Tiên Tung(The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) bên trong nhát gan sư.

Sư tử linh hồn có bóng tối, đây hết thảy đều bái hắn tình yêu ban tặng.

Hiện tại, hắn bắt đầu sợ hãi tình yêu.

+

Chú 1: Azkaban là thế giới ma pháp kiên cố nhất ngục giam

Hôm nay công việc so dự đoán kết thúc đã sớm đến càng một phát, kinh hỉ hay không ý không ngoài ý muốn!

Đổi mới tương đối vội vàng cho nên khả năng có trùng, logic không thông địa phương về sau tới sửa văn...

Rốt cục! Ta viết ra! Ta viết ra tại trái bưởi trước mặt A Dan cô nàng! Cảm tạ mở ra đi cảm tạ hom!

Đất tuyết bên trong tan nát cõi lòng Dan cô nàng mời tham khảo « không có thời gian của ngươi »MV.

Sửa sang một chút Hà Thanh Vân bốn cái phương thuốc phòng ngừa tiền văn qua quá lâu có người quên đi:

Cái thứ nhất phương thuốc là Kim Tại Hoán lần thứ nhất đến hỏi Hà Thanh Vân muốn phương thuốc thời điểm, Hà Thanh Vân viết xuống chân thực tình yêu ma dược phương thuốc;[ được yêu quý tình ma thuốc (thượng)]

Cái thứ hai phương thuốc là Hà Thanh Vân quay người bán Kim Tại Hoán cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu sửa chữa căm hận ma dược phương thuốc;[ được yêu quý tình ma thuốc (thượng)]

Cái thứ ba phương thuốc là Ung Thánh Hựu thụ Khương Daniel đột nhiên lạnh lùng kích thích về sau, viết độc dược phương thuốc;[ được yêu quý tình ma thuốc (trung) phần cuối ]

Cái thứ tư phương thuốc là Ung Thánh Hựu bị Doãn Trí Thánh nửa bức hiếp lấy sửa chữa phương thuốc, là có tình yêu ma dược vẻ ngoài an thần tề, cũng là cuối cùng hắn uống xong đồ vật. [ được yêu quý tình ma thuốc (hạ)]

Dan cô nàng mưu trí lịch trình còn không có viết xong, chương tiếp theo hẳn là sẽ viết hắn nghĩ như thế nào mở, mặc dù ta hiện tại cảm thấy thật rất khó nghĩ thoáng... [ đại cương: ? ? ?

Các bằng hữu, kỳ thật so với trái bưởi, thật Dan cô nàng tương đối thảm a! Đầu tiên là thổ lộ bị cự, thích tâm tư người sâu đến hắn căn bản cái gì cũng không biết, còn kém chút trúng độc, toàn bộ hành trình bị nắm đi, duy nhất tự chủ làm ra quyết định còn dẫn đến mình không thể giao đến bạn trai...

# cho nên nói cố sự này vì cái gì không thể đơn giản kết thúc tại Dan cô nàng thổ lộ trái bưởi tiếp nhận đâu #

+

Từ thiếu niên dài Thành đại nhân chỉ cần trong vòng một đêm, một người, một sự kiện.

Khương Daniel không chút do dự đem người kia cùng sự kiện kia đều tốt khóa đến trong một chiếc hộp sau đó vứt bỏ chìa khoá. Hắn bắt đầu càng tích cực vùi đầu vào Dumstrang Quidditch huấn luyện bên trong, bay lượn khoái cảm thắng qua hết thảy chữa trị ma dược. Hắn có bằng hữu mới, mới yêu thích, mới mặc quần áo phong cách. Nụ cười của hắn không còn là vô ưu vô lự đem mặt vo thành một nắm tiểu động vật bộ dáng, khóe miệng đường cong trải qua tinh chuẩn tính toán, ý cười thận trọng phải đều không thể đến khóe mắt. Hắn hay là dụng tâm học tập ma dược cùng chiêm tinh, không phải vì người nào đó, mà là Khương Daniel muốn trở thành một cái mới người.

Cỡ nào châm chọc, hắn vốn là muốn vì người kia trở thành người càng tốt hơn.

Khi băng tuyết bắt đầu tan rã lúc, tất cả mọi người nói cái này từ Hogwarts đến học sinh trao đổi biến, bề ngoài trở nên coi như lớn lên đẹp trai, tính cách trở nên trầm ổn nhưng dựa vào, người thiếu niên như là một gốc trầm mặc sinh trưởng thực vật, tại một trận mưa to sau gấp không thể chờ trổ nhánh nảy mầm, đem đại địa không hề để tâm.

Dần dần hắn mỗi trận Quidditch tranh tài nhìn trên đài đều có hô tên hắn thanh âm, trong hành lang có người tại sau lưng của hắn xì xào bàn tán phát ra si mê mà cười âm thanh, đội bóng phòng thay quần áo tủ chứa đồ thường thường xuất hiện màu hồng phấn phong thư cùng đóng gói tinh mỹ tiểu lễ vật, các đội hữu nhao nhao trêu ghẹo, nha chúng ta Daniel thật được hoan nghênh.

Một ngày nào đó một cái hắn không biết nữ hài đem hắn ngăn ở trời Văn Tháp bên trên, đỏ mặt cúi đầu gập ghềnh nói thích hắn. Hắn đầu tiên là kinh ngạc, lại mang chút hiếu kỳ hỏi, ngươi vì cái gì thích ta?

Thiếu nữ mặt càng đỏ, lại lấy dũng khí ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn. Nàng nói ta thích ngươi soái khí đáng tin dáng vẻ, thích ngươi tại Quidditch trên trận tỉnh táo tìm kiếm phi tặc dáng vẻ, thích ngươi ma dược cùng thiên văn xem bói đều không chút phí sức dáng vẻ, thích nhất ngươi nho nhã lễ độ lúc cười lên, cảm giác là cái thân sĩ.

Khương Daniel cảm giác trận này đối thoại giống như đã từng quen biết.

Nữ hài đầy cõi lòng yêu thương miêu tả cái kia hình tượng lạ lẫm lại quen thuộc, kia là hắn, lại không phải hắn.

Ngươi thích ta soái khí nhưng dựa vào, vậy ngươi có thích ta hay không sụp đổ thút thít dáng vẻ? Ngươi thích ta tại trên sàn thi đấu tỉnh táo bình tĩnh, vậy ngươi có thích ta hay không không biết làm sao dáng vẻ? Ngươi thích ta am hiểu ma dược cùng chiêm tinh, vậy ngươi có thích ta hay không ba tháng trước cái gì đều nghe không hiểu dáng vẻ?

Ngươi thích ta hiện tại tiếu dung, vậy ngươi có biết hay không kỳ thật ta thật lúc cười lên có chút ngu đần?

Ngươi yêu đến tột cùng là chân chính ta, hay là biểu hiện giả dối?

Hắn đột ngột nghĩ, khi đó Thánh Hựu ca phải chăng cũng giống hắn như bây giờ kinh hoàng bất an, mặt nạ bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời, chân thực bản thân lại so bất kỳ thời khắc nào đều yếu ớt.

Cái kia ôn nhu mỹ hảo Thánh Hựu ca có phải là cũng đang sợ.

Hắn nói xin lỗi, cám ơn ngươi, thế nhưng là ta có người thích. Sau đó trầm mặc hồi lâu, cho thút thít thiếu nữ một cái ôm, tựa như ôm ngay lúc đó mình đồng dạng.

Hắn cùng nàng đều yêu một cái hoang ngôn.

+

Kín kẽ hộp bị nạy lên một góc, lặng lẽ tại thiếu niên thế giới nhấc lên một trận phong bạo.

Cưỡng ép giới đoạn liệu pháp chỉ có thể mang đến càng cường liệt bắn ngược, thừa nhận đối Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng niệm để hắn không đường có thể trốn. Dũng sĩ Khương Daniel cảm thấy đây không phải biện pháp, quyết định trực diện khảo nghiệm.

Với hắn mà nói Ung Thánh Hựu là cái nguy hiểm câu đố, trả giá to lớn đáp lại đại giới, đạt được khó phân thật giả đã biết điều kiện, mà Khương Daniel cần một đáp án.

Lúc đó hắn đang ngồi ở Dumstrang mở hướng vòng cực Bắc thuyền hỏng bên trên (chú 1), chiến đấu chủng tộc Quidditch dã ngoại huấn luyện dã ngoại từ trước đến nay không đi đường thường. Hành động lực siêu quần Gryffindor quyết định sau lập tức tìm kiếm ra giấy bút, theo thân thuyền lung la lung lay tô tô vẽ vẽ.

+

Thánh Hựu ca, thấy chữ như mặt.

Mặc dù hồi lâu chưa từng liên hệ, nhưng ngươi quả thật xuất hiện tại ta quá khứ mấy tháng tràn ngập yêu thương hoặc đau xót phiền não bên trong. Ngươi biết ta là cái Gryffindor mà ngươi luôn luôn đối với ta rất tốt —— mặc dù điểm ấy ta hiện tại cũng không xác định —— cho nên ta quyết định trực tiếp tới hướng ngươi tìm xin giúp đỡ.

Vì cái gì?

Đây đại khái là ta không trải qua đại não trước hết nhất hỏi ra lời vấn đề, ngươi nhất định sẽ trước sững sờ một chút, sau đó dùng một cái người vật vô hại tiếu dung gạt ta, nói chúng ta Niel không hỏi phải cẩn thận một chút, ta không có cách nào trả lời a.

Ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca lần thứ nhất gặp mặt là tại Hogwarts trên xe lửa, siêu đẹp mắt ca gạt ta nói mình là Gryffindor, bao ta thật nhiều lời nói, cũng coi đây là tay cầm giễu cợt ta nửa học kỳ, làm hại ta ngay từ đầu đối ca tình cảm rất phức tạp.

Hồi tưởng lại chúng ta gặp nhau liền tràn ngập lừa gạt. Nói không chừng ta trong tiềm thức đã sớm biết ca là người rất nguy hiểm, dù sao cũng là cái Slytherin. Nhưng rắn độc vì ta thu hồi răng nanh, cái này khiến ta cảm thấy rất thỏa mãn, thỏa mãn đến có thể đối đủ loại dấu vết để lại làm như không thấy.

—— vì cái gì ca về sau không gạt ta đây? Hay là kỳ thật ngươi mềm mại mỹ hảo một mực là cái hoang ngôn, không riêng đem lòng ta lừa gạt tới tay, còn hoàn mỹ lừa gạt qua tất cả người bao quát chính ngươi?

Tại quá khứ trong vòng mấy tháng ta hỏi qua mình rất nhiều lần vì sao lại thích ca. Có lẽ là bởi vì ca phát hiện ta sợ quỷ sau có cơ hội liền bồi tại ta bên cạnh, cùng nhận biết quỷ hồn chào hỏi xin nhờ bọn hắn không muốn đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta, ngay cả huyết nhân Baron đều sẽ cho ca mặt mũi; có lẽ là bởi vì ca mỗi lần phát hiện cơm hôm nay bên trong có hải sản lúc đều sẽ hỏi ta có hay không đem tôm lấy ra đi, nghe nói ta có thể ăn cá mực thật đi đen hồ cắt cự con mực nửa cái cần xuống tới; có lẽ là bởi vì ca kiên nhẫn phụ đạo ta công khóa, mượn ta ma pháp sử bút ký, tay nắm tay dạy ta làm ma dược; có lẽ là bởi vì rõ ràng không thích Quidditch ca sẽ đến nhìn ta mỗi trận huấn luyện cùng tranh tài, có lẽ là bởi vì rõ ràng không ăn đồ ngọt ca mỗi lần từ Hogsmeade trở về đều sẽ mang ta thích kẹo mềm, có lẽ là bởi vì ca đối ta hữu cầu tất ứng hỏi gì đáp nấy, có lẽ là bởi vì ca thanh âm rất êm tai, có lẽ là bởi vì ca mùi trên người rất dễ chịu, có lẽ là bởi vì ca cười lên dáng vẻ, thật nhìn rất đẹp.

Lúc kia ta nói ca là trên thế giới người tốt nhất, là nghiêm túc.

Thánh Hựu ca là người tốt nhất, hoặc là nói, chỉ cần Thánh Hựu ca mặt đối ta thời điểm là người tốt nhất, liền có thể.

Tất cả mọi người nói ca đối ta cùng đối với người khác không giống, ta cười khúc khích nói nào có nào có, ca đối với người nào đều rất tốt. Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút cũng là một loại tự tư, mang theo mừng thầm yên tâm thoải mái hưởng thụ lấy ca đặc thù đối đãi.

—— vì cái gì đối ta tốt như vậy ta Thánh Hựu ca, muốn đưa ta một phần độc dược? Tại kia viết xuống phương thuốc một khắc, ca là thật muốn giết ta, cùng ta muốn đưa ra tình yêu ma dược người a?

Ta sẽ không dấu diếm, sự thật này so kia tề độc dược còn muốn trí mạng.

Cái này tề thuốc cũng không có bị thực tiễn qua. Ta nhớ được Kim Tại Hoán ngày đó thả ta bồ câu, ngày thứ hai mới xuất hiện, cầm hai tờ phương thuốc, nói Thanh Vân ca một ngày trước buổi sáng cùng buổi chiều phân biệt cho hắn một trương phối lượng biểu, căn dặn hắn dựa theo mới nhất làm liền tốt.

Chúng ta đều biết đây không phải là Thanh Vân ca. Mà ca trước đó viết cho ta chỉ là một cái không ảnh hưởng toàn cục tình yêu ma dược giải dược (chú 2) phối phương, như cái giảo hoạt trò đùa, là ta thích thuộc về ca hài hước cảm giác. Cho nên là cái gì để ca trong vòng một ngày đầu tiên là trở nên tâm ngoan thủ lạt, lại nhân từ nương tay xuống tới?

Tìm bản tố nguyên, ta duy nhất có thể nghĩ tới là chúng ta tại Quidditch sân bóng nói chuyện.

Lúc kia ta vừa mới thổ lộ bị cự trầm mê tình yêu ma dược, suy nghĩ nát óc cũng không biết Thánh Hựu ca vì cái gì không thích ta ta phải làm gì. Ca là tại chê ta quá nhỏ? Vậy ta thành thục một điểm tổng không sai đi. Cụ thể nói cái gì "Thành thục" ta đã không nhớ rõ, dù sao biến hóa bao nhiêu cũng không rời bản chất: Thật xin lỗi, ta sai, cho ngươi thêm phiền phức, ta thổ lộ là nhất thời xúc động ta sẽ nghĩ lại, ngươi nếu là chán ghét ta không cần giả vờ như thích ta bộ dáng, cách ta xa một chút cũng không có vấn đề, bởi vì ta là cái thành thục đại nhân, ta sẽ không để ý những này ta rõ ràng để ý muốn chết sự tình.

A a, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút thật là ngốc đến muốn mạng.

—— vì cái gì luôn luôn lý trí tỉnh táo ca, lại bởi vì những này ngốc lời nói mà tức giận chứ?

Tại ta trong ấn tượng ca là cái người rất thông minh. Cùng Mẫn Huyền ca loại kia Ravenclaw vầng sáng trí tuệ khác biệt, Thánh Hựu ca thông minh là biết mình muốn cái gì, cũng dùng cường đại lực chấp hành đi thực hiện quyết đoán cảm giác, từ đầu tới đuôi hết thảy đều tại ca trong lòng bàn tay. Nói một cách khác, ca thật rất Slytherin, giống một đầu đùa bỡn con mồi rắn, rõ ràng biết tất cả mọi chuyện, núp trong bóng tối điều khiển tuyến, đem tất cả mọi người đùa bỡn xoay quanh.

Tại tình yêu ma dược chuyện này bên trong, bị đùa bỡn xoay quanh người thành ta.

Năm ngoái ngày 10 tháng 12 đã từng là ta quý giá nhất hồi ức, hiện tại ta ngay cả một phút đều không muốn nghĩ lên —— mỗi một cái ngọt ngào nháy mắt, đều là ca tỉ mỉ bày âm mưu. Ta để trong lòng trên ngọn cẩn thận từng li từng tí dư vị đường, thành phần là không giữ lại chút nào đùa cợt cùng không biết từ đâu mà đến ác ý. Ca nhất định một cả ngày đều ở trong lòng trò cười ta ngu đần đi. Khương Daniel, ma dược kém đến ngay cả an thần tề cùng mê tình tề đều không phân rõ, còn cho là mình có thể lừa qua Ung Thánh Hựu, cho là mình có thể chế tạo ra tình yêu, cho là mình có thể trộm được 24 giờ.

Nhưng cả kiện sự tình nhất làm ta kinh ngạc bộ phận là, luôn luôn chỉ lo thân mình Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà tự mình hạ tràng lừa gạt ta, quả thực thụ sủng nhược kinh. Khổ bên trong làm vui nghĩ, đây có phải hay không là cũng nói Thánh Hựu ca đối ta không giống bình thường?

—— ta muốn hỏi chỉ có một việc: Vì cái gì? Tại sao phải uống xong giả tình yêu ma dược, vì cái gì giả vờ như lâm vào tình yêu, vì cái gì lãng phí tinh xảo diễn kỹ cho ta một đoạn tràn ngập hoang ngôn mỹ hảo hồi ức? Tại buổi sáng hôm đó dù là ngươi đem ma dược giội tại trên mặt ta tại chỗ vạch trần ta, cũng sẽ không để ta so hiện tại càng khó chịu hơn.

Vì cái gì ngày đó tất cả hôn ôm dắt tay ý cười đều chân thật như vậy, chân thực phải làm cho ta không cách nào thoát đi?

Đây hết thảy đến cùng là ngươi ôn nhu quan tâm, hay là ngươi lãnh khốc vô tình?

+

Tiếng gõ cửa dồn dập đánh gãy Khương Daniel mạch suy nghĩ, hắn tại chập chờn ánh nến bên trong cẩn thận cất kỹ giấy bút đi ra khoang tàu, phát hiện tất cả mọi người tại hướng boong tàu dâng lên.

"Cực quang! Là cực quang!"

Hắn theo biển người leo lên boong tàu, bị cảnh tượng trước mắt đoạt đi hô hấp.

Đây không phải Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy cực quang. Dumstrang thân ở vùng đất nghèo nàn, khi cực đêm giáng lâm lúc, cực quang hòa phong tuyết đồng dạng thưa thớt bình thường. Bất quá cái này thời tiết cực quang mười phần hiếm thấy, bởi vì gần như ngày mùa hè trời cao mây nhạt, diễm lệ màn sáng tại trên không trung múa động chi tiết rõ ràng rành mạch, tựa như mấy trăm Đại vu sư đồng thời thi lên cổ xưa nhất ma pháp, nhóm lửa ngọn đuốc vì linh hồn chỉ đường Thiên Đường phương hướng, lại giống một đội Siren hát ca kéo lấy cái đuôi ngao du, sóng nước lấp loáng phản xạ trăng sao quang huy, là đen đêm cùng cánh đồng tuyết biên giới bện một cái nhất mộng cảnh xinh đẹp.

Đám người dần dần an tĩnh lại, chỉ ở mới chùm sáng nổ bể ra đến phát ra nho nhỏ kinh hô. Tại tận cùng thế giới bị như thế kỳ quan vờn quanh, vô luận nhiều ma pháp sư vĩ đại đều sẽ tâm sinh kính sợ, nhỏ bé như giọt nước trong biển cả.

Khương Daniel thói quen nhìn về phía tầng tầng lộng lẫy quang mang sau bầu trời đêm phân biệt lấy tinh đồ, tính nhẩm lấy thiêu đốt hoả tinh quỹ tích, đột nhiên toàn thân chấn động, giống như thể hồ quán đỉnh.

Hắn biết.

Đáp án rất đơn giản, tại trùng điệp căm hận, phẫn nộ, tử vong, lừa gạt cùng ma dược bóng tối hạ, kia lấm ta lấm tấm óng ánh yêu thương chân thật đang phát sáng.

Ta tinh tinh, so với ai khác đều muốn trân quý ta.

Hắn một nháy mắt như trút được gánh nặng, linh hồn vui vẻ phải giống như bị cực quang tẩy lễ, nhẹ nhàng tại quần tinh ở giữa nhảy múa, giống như trở lại quê hương.

Ta tinh tinh, so với ai khác đều cần ta trân quý.

Mà ta lại để cho một mình hắn.

Khương Daniel tại đầu hạ thời tiết mở hướng Bắc Băng Dương thuyền buồm boong tàu bên trên lại khóc lại cười, chung quanh đồng đội hai mặt nhìn nhau, không biết nên tiến lên an ủi hay là đi tìm đội y.

"Ta không sao, ta không sao." Cực quang bao phủ xuống Khương Daniel vuốt mắt khoát tay, trong lúc vui vẻ mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở.

"Ta chỉ là vừa mới ý thức được, ta đối một cái người rất trọng yếu, làm rất tàn nhẫn một sự kiện."

Ta rất nhớ, ta tinh tinh.

+

"Ta còn biết, ca thích ta thích đến, nguyện ý giả vờ như mình bên trong tình yêu ma dược dáng vẻ."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn tuyên bố cái này thẩm phán thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt vọng nghĩ, mình thua triệt để.

Kia là một cái vốn nên bị mai táng bí mật , liên đới lấy ba tấm ma dược phương thuốc, theo thứ tự là căm hận, lừa gạt, cùng tử vong.

Mà hắn Daniel biết tất cả mọi chuyện.

Hắn không cách nào nói ra miệng khát vọng, hắn sâu trong linh hồn đen tối hủy diệt muốn, hắn một mực trăm phương ngàn kế ẩn tàng răng độc.

Mượn tình yêu ma dược danh nghĩa hắn rốt cục gỡ một ngày sau ngụy trang, không chút kiêng kỵ hôn cùng ôm người yêu. Cảm giác kia quá mức mỹ hảo, hắn thậm chí đắc ý quên hình hi vọng xa vời, mình có lẽ có thể cùng cái này người tay cầm tay đứng dưới ánh mặt trời.

Nhưng hắn mặt trời xoay người rời đi đem hắn lưu tại nguyên chỗ, trở về thời điểm lại đem hắn bóng tối bày ở trước mặt hắn, không chút lưu tình cùng hắn giảng, ngươi nghĩ ẩn tàng, ta đều biết.

Ánh nắng dưới đáy hết thảy đều không chỗ che thân, âm tối sinh vật thét chói tai vang lên hôi phi yên diệt.

"Kia đã là hơn nửa năm trước sự tình, Khương Daniel. Hiện tại ta sớm cũng không phải là cái kia ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hi vọng hắn âm điệu lạnh Thanh Tuyệt tình hoàn toàn như trước đây, nhưng hư nhược âm cuối làm sao giấu đều giấu không được. Hắn giống con dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại thú, thất bại thảm hại, còn cắn răng nghĩ duy trì sau cùng kiêu ngạo cùng thể diện.

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, lộ ra một cái tựa hồ là đau lòng biểu lộ, chồm người qua nắm chặt khoác lên sau lưng của hắn tay, cẩn thận từng li từng tí cho hắn một cái ôm.

"Ta biết, là lỗi của ta, cho nên ta muốn đem cái kia Thánh Hựu ca đuổi trở về."

Ấm áp khí tức cùng thanh âm liền ở bên tai, rõ ràng lại thành kính phải như là một đoạn cầu nguyện. Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin đẩy ra Khương Daniel, mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Khương Daniel cũng nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt ấm áp kiên định, giống truyện cổ tích bên trong dũng cảm nhất kỵ sĩ, mỹ hảo phải không chân thực.

Thẩm phán quyền lực lại lần nữa giao điệt, mà hắn không sợ hãi. Gryffindor sư tử có thể vì tình yêu vượt mọi chông gai.

Ung Thánh Hựu tránh đi hắn nóng bỏng ánh mắt, trầm ngâm nửa ngày, lên một cái không quan hệ chủ đề.

"Ngươi biết không, chi nửa năm trước, ta hoàn toàn không sử dụng ra được hô thần hộ vệ (chú 3)."

Hắn nói rất chậm, phảng phất mỗi một câu đều hoa bỏ ra rất nhiều sức lực.

"May mắn O. W. L. Không có kiểm tra thủ hộ thần chú, không phải ta đen phòng ngự ma pháp thuật tuyệt đối rớt tín chỉ."

"Ta... Ta vui vẻ hồi ức đều là liên quan tới ngươi, nhưng vừa nghĩ tới ngươi, ta liền khổ sở."

Khương Daniel hô hấp trì trệ, Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay mặc một kiện màu đen rộng rãi vệ áo, đung đung đưa đưa treo ở trên người lộ ra tinh tế cổ tay, lộ ra càng thêm gầy gò đáng thương. Hắn suy nghĩ trùng điệp người yêu bởi vì hắn vắng mặt bản thân tra tấn nửa năm, kia không cách nào bồi thường khe hở là hắn vĩnh viễn bỏ qua thời gian.

"Kia ca vì cái gì bây giờ có thể triệu hoán thủ hộ thần rồi?"

Sư tử run rẩy đặt câu hỏi, gửi hi vọng ở đáp án cuối cùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn về phía hắn lộ ra một cái mê mang thần sắc, sau đó nghiêng nghiêng đầu, rất nhạt rất nhạt cười.

"Bởi vì... Ngươi trở về."

Người yêu của hắn rốt cục thẳng thắn.

+

Khương Daniel không phải dũng cảm nhất Gryffindor, côn trùng, quỷ hồn, ác ý cùng đen tối đều sẽ để hắn trong lòng sinh ra sợ hãi, nhưng vì Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn có thể trực diện phong bạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải tốt nhất Slytherin, ôn nhu cần nhờ làm bộ, tiếu dung mang theo lạnh lùng, nhưng chỉ có đối mặt Khương Daniel thời điểm, hắn hết thảy phát ra từ thực tình.

Hắn một đuổi sát lấy tinh tinh, không có có ý thức đến mình cũng có thể là tinh tinh quang mang nơi phát ra.

Hắn một mực ngưỡng mộ lấy mặt trời, không có có ý thức đến tại đối phương trong vũ trụ, mình có bao nhiêu óng ánh chói mắt.

You and I could shine each other forever.

Bọn hắn vũ trụ vĩnh viễn bởi vì lẫn nhau mà mỹ lệ.

Giống như Thái Dương tinh thần.

+

Những cái kia về sau phát sinh sự tình:

Phác Chí Huân ngày thứ hai nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ từ thét lên nhà lều ra người đương thời sinh là tuyệt vọng, bay nhào tới ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóc lớn lên một năm một mười toàn chiêu, "Chúng ta vốn chỉ là muốn cho Khương Daniel một bài học vì sao lại liên lụy ca a a a a" !

Khương Daniel: Không nói ta muốn đi đem Phác Chí Huân diệt khẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là tâm tình rất tốt bộ dáng, cười ôm tiểu xà để hắn thoải mái tinh thần, biểu thị không phải lỗi của hắn, trình độ nào đó còn muốn đa tạ bọn hắn. Chỉ là lần sau muốn cảnh giác cao độ, làm hảo kế hoạch, chúng ta Slytherin tuyệt đối không được bị người khác làm vũ khí sử dụng.

Khương Daniel: ... Nói thật, ta muốn đi đem Phác Chí Huân diệt khẩu.

Lý Đại Huy thành cả kiện sự kiện áp lực lớn nhất người, Khương Daniel nhận ra hắn chính là cái kia "Mất mèo niên đệ", Ung Thánh Hựu ý vị thâm trường dò xét hắn mấy cái vừa đi vừa về, hừ một tiếng "Ravenclaw", thế mà lòng từ bi bỏ qua hắn.

Lý Đại Huy: Thánh Hựu ca cùng Daniel ca thật rất nguy hiểm a!

"Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel các ngươi đến cùng có thể hay không hảo hảo đem lời nói rõ ràng ra" tổ bốn người kế hoạch xem như thành công. Đáng tiếc bọn hắn coi là năm nhất có thể vì bọn hắn đánh yểm trợ bàn tính thất bại, Ung Thánh Hựu ma dược hạ phải lại hung ác lại đủ, bốn người liên tiếp ba ngày vừa nói liền sẽ thổ phao phao.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Các ngươi lấy có mấy năm nhất sinh có thể biết đánh người liễu dưới đáy địa đạo?

Hogwarts mới nhất phiên bản truyền thuyết biến thành "Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu trói đến thét lên nhà lều cũng ngủ phục hắn luôn rồi", người người đều dùng nhìn trân quý động vật ánh mắt đứng xem Gryffindor dũng sĩ, bắt đầu đặt cược Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ dùng cái gì ma dược tra tấn Khương Daniel.

Daniel: Ta không phải. . . Ta không có. . . Ta không ngủ. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu cười trả lời một vấn đề cuối cùng: Đương nhiên là tình yêu ma dược.

+END+

Chú 1: Dumstrang thuyền tựa như Hogwarts xe lửa đồng dạng, là trường học đặc hữu phương tiện giao thông.

Chú 2: Tình yêu ma dược giải dược là căm hận ma dược, ta vẫn cảm thấy cái này thiết lập rất thú vị.

Chú 3: Vì chưa quen thuộc HP thiết định người giải thích một chút hô thần hộ vệ. Hô thần hộ vệ là có thể triệu hồi ra thủ hộ thần chú ngữ, thủ hộ thần bình thường là màu bạc trắng tiểu động vật, căn cứ ưa thích cá nhân tính cách khác biệt mà khác biệt (lãng mạn nhất thủ hộ thần không phải ta đại xà viện tình thánh Snape giáo sư không ai có thể hơn, mấy chục năm như một ngày là đầu tẫn hươu). Tại Harry Potter thế giới bên trong thủ hộ thần tác dụng lớn nhất là đánh tan nhiếp hồn quái. Hô thần hộ vệ thi chú điều kiện là thi chú người muốn đem tinh thần lực tập trung ở bọn hắn hạnh phúc nhất hồi ức bên trên, mang theo loại kia mỹ hảo cảm giác mới có thể thành công triệu hoán thủ hộ thần.

Lời cuối sách:

# cuối cùng một chương BGM « nhân vật chính » đầy não đào Dữu nhảy nữ đoàn múa #

Thái Dương tinh thần thiên hoàn tất, hai người còn không có minh xác cùng một chỗ, kinh hỉ hay không, ý không ngoài ý muốn.

Chính là cảm thấy viết đến nơi đây nên hoàn tất. Hai cái người ý thức được mình tại đối phương trong vũ trụ tầm quan trọng, cũng đều phóng ra trưởng thành một bước, cố sự này giai đoạn cũng liền xong xong rồi.

Nếu như còn có tiếp theo thiên chính là purely thế giới ma pháp yêu đương cố sự, Dan cô nàng thực tiễn lời hứa truy hồi trái bưởi, trái bưởi tiếp tục thận trọng ngạo kiều nhưng cũng đang thử thẳng thắn, hai người lẫn nhau vẩy + toàn viên sung sướng hướng, khẳng định (hẳn là) không có ngược.

Thuận tiện cũng nên viết viết hoàng kim. . . Đề mục bên trong một mực sáng loáng viết hoàng kim, không có phần diễn đến đều không có ý tứ đánh tag...

Cuối cùng một chương thật kẹt văn thẻ phải rất nghiêm trọng, kỳ thật kết cục đã sớm viết xong, chỉ là quá trình như thế nào một cách tự nhiên phát triển đến kết cục này, rất là hao tổn tâm trí. Vô số lần tru lên "Vì cái gì cố sự không thể kết thúc tại Dan cô nàng thổ lộ trái bưởi tiếp nhận a a a!" "Trái bưởi ngươi tại sao phải như thế khó chịu a!"

Bởi vì quá sợ lạnh cho nên cho tới bây giờ không có đi xem qua cực quang, bất quá mới từ Alaska trở về bằng hữu biểu thị, tại cực quang chiếu rọi xuống tựa như Thiên Khải, cái gì không nghĩ ra sự tình đều có thể nghĩ thông suốt.

Cho nên Dan cô nàng liền nghĩ thông. [ cho ăn

Hi vọng có ghi ra trong suy nghĩ sư Dan rắn Ung tình yêu đánh cờ. Tổng kết đến nói chính là, dù cho ngươi có âm u mặt cùng ta không biết thống khổ, ta vẫn yêu dạng này ngươi. Ta hướng ngươi đi đến, ngươi là có hay không cũng nguyện ý thử đến yêu dạng này ta?

Dan cô nàng cùng trái bưởi thật là rất tốt đẹp rất tốt đẹp người, nghĩ tại một cái khác thế giới song song bên trong cho bọn hắn rất tốt đẹp rất tốt đẹp cố sự.

—— mặc dù ở giữa bị người nhả rãnh ngược phải quá mức đi ha ha ha ha.

Cảm tạ dùng ăn, hạ cái cố sự thấy.

Ongniel is Science.

+

Nho nhỏ hạ thiên báo trước hoàng kim trứng màu:

Bàn dài đối diện, Ung Thánh Hựu Hà Thanh Vân Phác Chí Huân Bùi Trân Ánh Lại Quan Lâm ngồi thành một loạt, cười duyên dáng đôi mắt đẹp trông mong này, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn không chuyển mắt lấy tay nâng má:

"Slytherin line thật quá đẹp mắt, nhan giá trị chứng nhận nhan giá trị chứng nhận." Hắn nói một câu xúc động, lại liếc mắt nhìn bên người Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, "Làm sao ngươi cùng Đại Huy không có tiến Slytherin?"

"Có thể là đầu óc của chúng ta so bề ngoài càng chiếu lấp lánh?"

"Kia Daniel cùng Hữu Trấn làm sao không có tiến Slytherin?"

"Đại khái là bởi vì bọn hắn ngốc đi."

"Vậy ta vì cái gì không có tiến Slytherin?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn ôn nhu nhu cười.

"Bởi vì ngươi là cái rất tốt người rất tốt a."

"... Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngươi phát ta thẻ người tốt! ?"


	135. Chapter 135

[ Dan Ung ][ hí kịch AU]Danny and the Deep Blue Sea 01

Tuổi tác thao tác có. Bài này thiết lập Ung Thánh Hựu 31 tuổi, Khương Daniel 23 tuổi. 95line trở lên dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu tuổi tác làm tiêu chuẩn tính toán, 96line trở xuống theo Khương Daniel tuổi tác làm tiêu chuẩn tính toán.

Ngày tết chó săn nhỏ công lược thần tượng cố sự. Ngụy thầy trò yêu nhau.

Hí kịch nghệ thuật chuyên nghiệp thiết lập, có chút danh từ khả năng dịch pháp khác biệt, ta tận lực dựa theo thông dụng tiêu chuẩn đến ghi chú. Nhưng nếu có không có giải thích rõ ràng hoan nghênh đặt câu hỏi.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

Nếu như ngươi yêu ta, ngươi sẽ tìm đến ta.

Nếu như ngươi yêu ta, ngươi sẽ đến cứu ta.

+

"Kim thị một tay độc nhất vô nhị tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu học kỳ này muốn tới học viện chúng ta nhập học!"

Khương Daniel nghe được cái này nội bộ kình bạo tin tức thời điểm hắn ngay tại nhỏ kịch trường hậu trường tiến hành trước khi vào học đại thanh lý. Sân khấu giám sát chuyên nghiệp học viên ưu tú AKA hí kịch học viện lớn nhất bát quái nơi tập kết hàng Kim Tại Hoán một bên giúp hắn quấn tuyến một bên mặt mày hớn hở miêu tả ngày đó tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền văn phòng nhìn thấy đại minh tinh thân ảnh như thế nào soái khí, Khương Daniel tay run một cái, kém chút bị truy đèn nện chân.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! ? Cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu! ?"

"Không phải ngươi còn nhận biết mấy cái họ Ung diễn viên?"

Kim Tại Hoán bị hắn âm lượng giật nảy mình, án lấy hắn so cái "Xuỵt" thủ thế."Trước đừng rêu rao. Ta biết là bởi vì ta đạo sư muốn để ta mang theo Phác Hữu Trấn cho hắn làm múa giám. Nói là nhập học càng giống là tới làm một cái diễn viên công tác phường, áo gấm về quê tìm vàng mang dẫn người qua qua đạo diễn nghiện, các ngươi biểu diễn chuyên nghiệp có phúc, đoán chừng khai giảng vòng thứ nhất thử sức chính là lớp của hắn."

Khương Daniel mở to hai mắt nhìn: "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền để ngươi cho hắn làm PSM? Phác Hữu Trấn ASM? (chú 1) cái này phối trí cũng quá cao cấp đi."

"Muốn biết cao cấp hơn chính là cái gì a? Ta đạo sư tự thân xuất mã làm người chế tác."

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho hắn làm Producer! ?"

"... Ngươi lớn tiếng đến đâu điểm liền truyền khắp toàn viện ta tạ ơn ngài. Thật giống như ta đạo sư cùng hắn là cùng thời kỳ sinh thật thân cho nên, lần này Ung Thánh Hựu trở về nhập học chính là hắn cùng các ngươi chuyên nghiệp Hà Thanh Vân đạo sư cùng một chỗ thúc đẩy, tại Doãn Trí Thánh viện trưởng kia một đường bật đèn xanh, trực tiếp cho hắn tuyển diễn viên quyền ưu tiên, còn lại tất cả hí đều muốn vì lớp của hắn nhường đường. Đúng, ngươi còn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là học viện chúng ta tốt nghiệp a?"

"Ta đương nhiên biết, hí kịch học viện ưu tú đồng học, ngay cả chúng ta vũ đạo học viện hàng năm khai giảng đọc lời chào mừng đều sẽ nâng lên hắn."

Ta chính là vì hắn đến trường này, Khương Daniel tại nội tâm yên lặng nói bổ sung.

Kim Tại Hoán mới không biết nội tâm của hắn bách chuyển thiên hồi, bát quái giống hạt đậu đồng dạng ra bên ngoài nhảy.

"Ngươi biết cũng không kỳ quái, hắn năm đó cũng là vũ đạo cùng biểu diễn song tu, kịch trường thiên tài. Nhưng sau khi tốt nghiệp đi diễn phim, thương. Nghiệp. Điện. Ảnh. Càng đừng đề cập hắn trả lại tống nghệ, kém chút đem đạo sư của hắn chúng ta lão viện trưởng khí ra bệnh tim, một trận muốn đem hắn từ ưu tú tốt nghiệp trên danh sách xoá tên. Ai nha hí kịch học viện đối phim ảnh ti vi khinh bỉ liên liền không nói, nhưng hắn là thật đỏ, cũng coi là học viện chúng ta khó được sống chiêu bài, hàng năm có bao nhiêu cô nương xinh đẹp tiểu tử là hướng về phía trở thành cái thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu đến. Thế nhưng là mười mấy năm qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ ra một cái."

"Hắn không chỉ diễn thương nghiệp phiến, mấy năm trước tiếp độc lập kịch bản phim đều cũng không tệ lắm, đề danh rất nhiều, liền kém cầm thưởng."

Khương Daniel cố gắng không lộ ra trước mắt người đời làm thần tượng chính danh, Kim Tại Hoán hướng hắn quăng tới ánh mắt kinh ngạc.

"Ngươi lại có tại lưu ý Ung Thánh Hựu? Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi chỉ trầm mê kịch trường vũ đạo cùng trò chơi đâu. Ai đề danh lại nhiều cũng không hề dùng, hắn đã tránh bóng hai năm. Lại cùng ngươi nói một kiện buồn cười sự tình, truyền thuyết lúc trước hắn là nghĩ thỉnh cầu thuần nghệ học viện Graphic Design chuyên nghiệp nghiên cứu sinh, kết quả đạo sư của ngươi An giáo sư nhìn tác phẩm của hắn tập, đem hắn uyển cự. Hắn dưới cơn nóng giận làm hai chuyện, đầu tiên là mình nện tiền xử lý một cái triển lãm tranh, sau đó trực tiếp tới học viện chúng ta tìm Doãn Trí Thánh, chủ động nói ra muốn làm giáo sư, chính là vì báo thuần nghệ học viện một tiễn mối thù."

"... Hắn cái kia triển lãm tranh ta đi xem qua, khách quan nói, phong cách của hắn thật rất thích hợp thuần nghệ học viện (chú 2)."

". . . chờ một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi sẽ không là Ung Thánh Hựu fan hâm mộ a?"

+

Khương Daniel là Ung Thánh Hựu fan hâm mộ.

Kim Tại Hoán nâng lên kia bộ để Ung Thánh Hựu tại thế giới điện ảnh bộc lộ tài năng tại hí kịch vòng thân bại danh liệt thương nghiệp mảng lớn chiếu lên lúc Khương Daniel mười ba tuổi. Mới vừa lên sơ trung nam hài tích lũy đủ tiền xài vặt nhân sinh lần thứ nhất mình đi rạp chiếu phim, bị đại bạc màn bên trên bện thải sắc mộng đoạt đi hô hấp. Kia là một cái lão bao anh hùng cứu vớt thế giới cố sự, người người đều yêu dũng cảm thiện lương bình thường ôn nhu nhân vật nam chính, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt không cách nào từ vừa chính vừa tà nam số 2 trên thân dịch chuyển khỏi. Hắn ưu nhã, sự yếu đuối của hắn, hắn đen tối, trong chuyện xưa phụ thân của hắn xưa nay không yêu hắn chỉ là coi hắn là thành một kiện công cụ, khi hắn phát hiện chân tướng sụp đổ khóc lớn một khắc, nho nhỏ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi lần đều lại bởi vì dạng này như thế nguyên nhân, đang lóe ánh sáng nhạt ảnh trong sảnh chảy xuống nước mắt.

Người này, hắn cũng hiểu nổi thống khổ của ta a.

Người này gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, danh tự khó đọc khó niệm, khuôn mặt soái khí tinh xảo, má trái giống như là đắp lên đế hôn qua đồng dạng, lưu lại ba sao. Hắn bởi vì bộ phim này một lần là nổi tiếng, phiến hẹn không ngừng, ảnh cửa sân trên poster luôn có thân ảnh của hắn, từ vai phụ đến nhân vật chính, diễn kỹ tinh xảo nhân vật khó lường, tùy tâm sở dục điều khiển người xem tình cảm, để người khóc, cũng làm cho người cười. Trưởng thành tuế nguyệt bên trong Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì hắn phòng bán vé quyên góp toàn bộ tiền tiêu vặt, trong lớp nữ sinh mỗi lần tụ chúng hoa si Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, hắn đều sẽ bất động thanh sắc đi ngang qua, nghe người khác ca ngợi thần tượng, lộ ra một cái ai cũng chú ý không đến ý cười.

Đúng vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu là thần tượng của hắn.

Thời đại thiếu niên một cái khốc đóng thích một cái tiểu nữ sinh mới sẽ thích soái ca là kiện rất mất mặt sự tình, hắn cũng quen thuộc trầm mặc ngưỡng mộ tinh tinh. Đáy giường của hắn có Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả CD tạp chí áp phích, lấy bồi mụ mụ làm tên một tập không rơi xuống đất xem hết hắn tống nghệ, ngay cả tên tiếng Anh của hắn Daniel đều đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu xuất đạo làm nhân vật danh tự. Hiểu càng nhiều, hắn càng vì người này mê muội.

Không giống với đại bộ phận phim diễn viên không dính khói lửa trần gian, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nói là thân thiết thậm chí là tiếp địa khí. Hắn chẳng những tiếp tống nghệ, làm MC, ca hát không thua ca sĩ, vũ đạo càng là chuyên nghiệp cấp bậc. Thấy qua hắn fan hâm mộ đều tại tuyên dương tính cách của hắn tốt bao nhiêu, hữu cầu tất ứng, kí tên bắt tay chụp ảnh chung, để các nàng chú ý an toàn cùng nghỉ ngơi, trên mặt từ đầu đến cuối mang theo nhất nụ cười ôn nhu.

Khương Daniel thỏa mãn nghĩ, không hổ là thần tượng của ta, thật cái gì đều làm rất khá.

Hắn đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân bắt đầu học tập khiêu vũ, mở ra thế giới mới đại môn mà hắn như cá gặp nước. Lão sư nói hắn là có thiên phú, cổ vũ hắn thử một chút, thế là báo lúc thi đại học hắn không chút do dự lựa chọn Ung Thánh Hựu trường học cũ. Tiến vũ đạo học viện sau Khương Daniel mang triều thánh tâm tình ngày ngày hướng hí kịch học viện chạy, lên lớp nghiêm túc dự thính tập luyện nhiệt tâm hỗ trợ, từ trên xuống dưới hỗn cái quen mặt. Đạo sư của hắn lư quá huyễn níu lấy lỗ tai của hắn mắng hắn thân ở Tào doanh lòng đang hán, ba ngày hai đầu áp lấy hắn về vũ đạo thất làm mấy trăm tổ cơ sở luyện tập. Chỗ tốt là hắn thu hoạch tốt nhất bạn xấu ngự dụng múa giám Kim Tại Hoán, niềm vui ngoài ý muốn là có một lần tập luyện nhân vật chính thụ thương, mắt thấy nhật trình liền muốn hỗn loạn tưng bừng, Kim Tại Hoán mắt nhìn bàn tịnh đầu thuận hảo hữu, lấy ngựa chết làm ngựa sống chữa hướng đạo diễn đề cử nhiệt tâm quần chúng Khương Daniel, dù chỉ là làm cái cho ăn từ người giả để mọi người luyện một chút tẩu vị cũng được.

Sau đó tất cả mọi người phát hiện, vũ đạo thợ thủ công Khương Daniel, thần tiên vẽ tranh Khương Daniel, có lẽ tại phương diện đóng kịch, cũng có chút thiên phú.

Thế là hắn thuận lý thành chương kiểm tra hí kịch học viện nghiên cứu sinh, vì thế Hà Thanh Vân tại lư quá huyễn trước mặt diễu võ giương oai thật lâu.

Quay đầu ngẫm lại hắn đi ra mỗi một bước đều có Ung Thánh Hựu vết tích, mà thay đổi hắn 23 niên nhân sinh quỹ tích người giờ phút này đang ngồi ở hắn một mét bên ngoài liếc nhìn giản lịch của hắn, hơi lộ ra một cái vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

"Ai u, bản khoa là vũ đạo học viện a? Còn phụ tu Graphic Design? Rất lợi hại nha. Khương... Daniel? Ta nghe lư quá huyễn tiền bối nhắc qua ngươi, hắn đại lực khen ngợi ngươi tốt nghiệp vũ kịch, ta rất chờ mong ngươi thử sức."

Từ nhỏ đến lớn thần tượng thẳng nhìn hắn ánh mắt câu lên đẹp mắt khóe miệng, một thanh mật tiếng nói nói cổ vũ hắn, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy mình vũ trụ hạ lên mỹ lệ óng ánh mưa sao băng, đem hắn nện đến đầu váng mắt hoa, tâm bịch bịch muốn nhảy ra miệng.

"Tạ... Tạ ơn khích lệ! Ta cũng rất thích ngài! Ta... Ta từ xem thường lấy ngài phim lớn lên!"

"..."

Thử sức trong sân hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Phác Hữu Trấn căn bản không dám ngẩng đầu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu lộ quản lý hạ tuyến ba giây, Hà Thanh Vân chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép trừng mắt học sinh của mình, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà còn duy trì không có chút nào sơ hở hoàn mỹ tiếu dung.

"Tạ tạ ủng hộ của ngươi. Ta còn nghe lư quá huyễn tiền bối nói nhỏ bằng bạn dáng người rất tốt, muốn hay không thoát cái áo tới thử kính?"

+

Chú 1: PSM(Production Stage Manager), tổng múa giám, có thể lý giải thành một bộ kịch đại quản gia, người nào chuyện gì đều quản. ASM(Assistant Stage Manager), trợ lý quản gia a không múa giám, giúp đỡ PSM làm mọi chuyện.

Bài này thiết lập Kim Tại Hoán sân khấu giám sát chuyên nghiệp nghiên cứu sinh năm hai, Phác Hữu Trấn sân khấu giám sát chuyên nghiệp bản khoa năm thứ tư. Lấy trường học của chúng ta làm thí dụ , bình thường công tác phường / chương trình học sắp xếp kịch bình thường phối trí là đại học năm 4 / năm thứ ba đại học PSM+ năm thứ ba đại học / đại nhị ASM, nghiên cứu sinh làm PSM đều là vở kịch, càng đừng đề cập sinh viên năm 4 làm ASM, là thật rất ít gặp.

Hoàng đẹp năm cho mình cơ hữu tốt học sinh kịch trường có thể có tối cao phối trí a (cười).

Chú 2: Trái bưởi linh hồn họa tay phong cách... Tất cả mọi người hiểu được, có thể nói là đương đại Picasso.

Xoắn xuýt một chút là trước mở HP hoàng kim phiên ngoại hay là kịch trường AU Dan Ung, cuối cùng tin phục tại khoa học cùng trái bưởi quân tiếng nói. Trái bưởi nhất định là cái phi thường ưu tú sân khấu kịch diễn viên a, nghĩ viết tại sân khấu bên trên chiếu lấp lánh trái bưởi cùng Dan cô nàng.

Mặc dù ta đã không làm kịch trường thật lâu, nhưng kịch trường chuyên nghiệp sinh hoạt thật là ầm ầm sóng dậy lại nhân sinh như kịch, gay tỉ lệ cảm động, rất thích hợp Dan Ung.

Cùng hí kịch chuyên nghiệp đối phim cùng TV khinh bỉ là chân thật, một cái hí kịch học viện thiết kế loại nghiên cứu sinh nếu như đi làm phim ảnh ti vi hạng mục sẽ bị đạo sư dẫn đầu bầy trào, ta muốn nhả rãnh điểm ấy thật lâu. . .

Nếu có đồng học một chút liền có thể nhìn ra ta thiết lập nguyên hình... Cầu không vạch trần. Trường học hết thảy liền nhiều người như vậy, có nhà khoa học nữ hài lặng lẽ pm nhận thân đi ha ha ha.

Tuổi tác thao tác có. Bài này thiết lập Ung Thánh Hựu 31 tuổi, Khương Daniel 23 tuổi. 95line trở lên dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu tuổi tác làm tiêu chuẩn tính toán, 96line trở xuống theo Khương Daniel tuổi tác làm tiêu chuẩn tính toán.

Ngày tết chó săn nhỏ cùng thần tượng lẫn nhau công lược cố sự. Ngụy thầy trò yêu nhau.

Hí kịch nghệ thuật chuyên nghiệp thiết lập, có chút danh từ khả năng dịch pháp khác biệt, ta tận lực dựa theo thông dụng tiêu chuẩn đến ghi chú. Nhưng nếu có không có giải thích rõ ràng hoan nghênh đặt câu hỏi.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

Khương Daniel quần áo cuối cùng vẫn là không có thoát thành.

Vũ giả cùng diễn viên đối thử sức cởi quần áo chuyện này không có chút nào chướng ngại tâm lý, càng đừng đề cập đại não đứng máy Khương Daniel. Chưa kịp phân biệt ra được Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời nói ý trào phúng, tay của hắn đã trước lý trí một bước động tác, màu đen áo thun quyển đi lên lộ ra bạch sô cô la đồng dạng hai hàng cơ bụng, tràng cảnh mười phần tú sắc khả xan.

Sau đó hắn bị một cái sách đập ầm ầm tại trên đầu, lập tức thanh tỉnh.

"Khương Daniel mặc y phục của ngươi! Ta bình thường là thế nào dạy ngươi, thử sức thời gian quý giá đừng nghĩ làm chút có không có, chuẩn bị gì nhanh lên bắt đầu. Phác Hữu Trấn, giúp ta đem sách kiếm về. Kim Tại Hoán, mở dv."

Dùng đạo cụ cùng gào thét chưởng khống lấy tràng diện là Hà Thanh Vân, hắn hung hăng vung mấy cái mắt đao khoét hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn khiêm tốn một chút, hướng về phía mặt đỏ tới mang tai Khương Daniel chụp hai lần tay giúp hắn tiến vào trạng thái.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cười, ánh mắt ý vị thâm trường liền không có rời đi Khương Daniel, ngón tay thon dài dựng cùng một chỗ bám lấy cái cằm quay đầu, thần sắc chuyên chú phải thậm chí có chút hàm tình mạch mạch. Vô luận là ai bị ánh mắt như vậy bao phủ đều sẽ toàn thân mềm nhũn như mộc bể tình, đáng thương Khương Daniel đứng mũi chịu sào, cảm giác trong lòng có đầu nai con bị câu phải mạnh mẽ đâm tới. Tại Hà Thanh Vân không kiên nhẫn tiếng vỗ tay bên trong hắn rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần, ngay cả làm mấy cái hít sâu, nhắm mắt lại không tiếp tục nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, phun ra một hơi thật dài.

"Các vị đạo sư tốt, ta là hí kịch học viện biểu diễn chuyên nghiệp nghiên cứu sinh năm hai Khương Daniel. Ta chuẩn bị thử sức đoạn ngắn là « để chúng ta đi vào đêm tối »."

Ung Thánh Hựu thổi phù một tiếng bật cười. Vừa định trêu chọc Hà Thanh Vân hai câu "Ngươi giáo học sinh đều là nhắm mắt lại mù thử sức sao", Khương Daniel mở hai mắt ra thần thái cùng lên dùng tay làm để nụ cười của hắn ngưng kết ở trên mặt.

« để chúng ta đi vào đêm tối » là hắn phát đi xuống John còn lợi (chú 1) mười ba cái kịch bản một trong, chỉ có bốn trang giấy, nội dung là phát sinh ở một nam một nữ ở giữa một đoạn đắng chát lại mộng ảo ý thức lưu đối thoại. Trước đó thử sức người cũng có nhân tuyển qua bộ này, nhưng đều không ngoại lệ đều là nữ diễn viên. Nguyên nhân rất đơn giản: Nữ tính nhân vật có lớn đoạn độc thoại, nam tính nhân vật lời kịch mỗi đoạn đều là câu đơn, thực tế không thích hợp đang thử trong kính biểu hiện ra chính mình.

Càng ngoài dự liệu chính là, Khương Daniel ngay cả lời kịch đều không cần.

Múa hiện đại xuất thân thiếu niên đem nam tử mưu trí lịch trình hoàn toàn thông qua thon dài uyển chuyển ngôn ngữ tay chân bày ra, từ vừa mới bắt đầu bị tâm ma quỷ hồn cùng nghĩ lại mà kinh quá khứ ăn mòn trói buộc thống khổ đen tối, giao qua cuối cùng dạo chơi tại quần tinh ở giữa, đau nhức uống rượu ngon tận tình cười to, cảm thụ được trước nay chưa từng có vui vẻ cùng lãng mạn. Từ dị dạng khô khốc đến trôi chảy ưu nhã, Khương Daniel động tác tinh chuẩn đúng chỗ lại ẩn chứa thiên mã hành không sức tưởng tượng, nhất là nét mặt của hắn cùng ánh mắt, một giây trước còn mang theo hết sức căng thẳng cảnh giác yếu ớt cùng xâm lược tính, một giây sau liền ngây thơ xán lạn phải làm cho xem người không tự chủ được đi theo hắn cùng một chỗ bật cười, ngắn ngủi ba phút biểu diễn lay động lòng người, điểm mắt chi bút là kết cục lúc Khương Daniel thâm tình hướng trong tưởng tượng nhân vật nữ chính đưa tay ra, nói ra duy nhất một câu lời kịch:

"Chỉ cần biết thông hướng tinh tinh con đường, chúng ta luôn có thể đi vào đêm tối."

Thanh âm khàn khàn mà tràn ngập từ tính, phảng phất có thể cùng nhịp tim cộng minh.

Ôm vào trong ngực, hôn triền miên.

Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không biết bộ này kịch phần cuối còn có thể như thế sắc' khí.

Biểu diễn kết thúc sau Hà Thanh Vân hào không keo kiệt đối môn sinh đắc ý yêu thích, một bên vỗ tay một bên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt ra hiệu, chế nhạo ý tứ lại rõ ràng bất quá: Kinh hỉ hay không, ý không ngoài ý muốn. Cái sau ho nhẹ một tiếng che giấu xấu hổ, ánh mắt rơi xuống lại khôi phục lại lo lắng bất an co quắp trạng thái tiểu fan hâm mộ trên thân —— cái này khẩn trương tới tay chân cũng không biết để nơi nào đại cẩu đồng dạng vô hại thiếu niên, cùng vừa rồi sân khấu bên trên tán phát lấy khí tức nguy hiểm gợi cảm vưu vật, thật là cùng một người a?

"Cho nên, nhân vật của ngươi mục đích chính là « để chúng ta đi vào đêm tối »?" Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không biết lại tại thần du cái gì, sản xuất Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất đắc dĩ đảm đương lên đạo diễn nhân vật , dựa theo quá trình xách thông thường vấn đề.

"Đúng thế. Thứ nhất, cá nhân ta cảm thấy đây là thích hợp nhất ta nhân vật, vừa rồi thử sức biểu diễn chính là ta cầm tới kịch bản sau phỏng đoán nhân vật trưởng thành mưu trí lịch trình, nếu như dùng càng nhiều thời gian đi hoàn thiện rèn luyện ta có lòng tin có thể làm được càng tốt hơn , trở thành thích hợp nhất nhân vật này diễn viên; thứ hai, ta rất thích cố sự này, nửa trước đoạn đau xót giãy dụa cùng nửa đoạn sau lãng mạn tràng cảnh so sánh mười phần mộng ảo. Mặt khác bởi vì ta là vũ đạo xuất thân, trước đó cũng là làm vũ kịch tương đối nhiều, ta tin tưởng cố sự này có cải biên thành vũ kịch tiềm năng."

Đối với loại này cơ sở vấn đề Khương Daniel còn đến có chuẩn bị, trả lời xong vấn đề ngồi tại dv sau Kim Tại Hoán lặng lẽ đối với hắn so cái ngón tay cái, tăng thêm biểu diễn thuận lợi hoàn thành, tự tin của hắn cảm giác cùng tiếu dung cũng dần dần ấm lại. Trọng yếu nhất chính là hắn phát hiện làm dịu khẩn trương tuyệt chiêu: Chỉ cần khống chế lại mình không nên nhìn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu liền tốt.

Hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này hắn khẩn trương chi nguyên nhấc tay ra hiệu muốn đặt câu hỏi.

"Có thể hỏi một chút ngươi không thích nhất cái kia cố sự a?"

Giảo hoạt lại đẹp mắt người, giảo hoạt lại đẹp mắt biểu lộ, giảo hoạt lại không tốt đáp vấn đề.

Khương Daniel linh hồn xuất khiếu ba giây đồng hồ, trầm ngâm hồi lâu, đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt giảo hoạt, cẩn thận nói ra một đáp án:

"«Danny and the Deep Blue Sea » "

"A, vì cái gì?"

"Có thể là ta diễn viên tố dưỡng vẫn không đúng chỗ, ta rất khó lấy tính cách của ta cùng nhân sinh kinh lịch đi phỏng đoán Danny nhân vật tâm lý. Phẫn nộ của hắn cùng bạo lực không có chút nào nguyên do, cùng Roberta một đêm thân mật cùng lẫn nhau cứu rỗi mặc dù mộng ảo lãng mạn, nhưng là tại văn bản bên trên không cách nào thuyết phục ta. Ngươi có thể nói là ta bi quan, nếu như bọn hắn trời sinh như thế vỡ vụn, kia lẫn nhau ôm cũng vô pháp biến được hoàn chỉnh. Ta thậm chí cảm thấy phải sau cùng viên mãn kết cục là giả, hắn cùng Roberta là không có kết quả tốt."

Khương Daniel một bên tổ chức ngôn ngữ một bên chậm rãi làm đáp, Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng gia tăng ý cười rõ ràng hẳn là chuyện tốt, nhưng hắn động vật trực giác liền có loại dự cảm bất tường.

"Thật sự là quá đáng tiếc, đây là ta thích nhất cố sự." Nghe xong câu trả lời của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu hững hờ hướng thành ghế khẽ nghiêng, trong giọng nói tiếc nuối đầy phải tràn ra tới, "Nếu là ngươi đến diễn Danny, ngay cả danh tự đều không cần đổi."

Nói đến đây Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Khương Daniel, tiếu dung vẫn thận trọng ưu nhã, cùng phát biểu hình thành so sánh rõ ràng:

"Mà lại... Danny có đại lượng nửa thân trần giường' hí, từ đạo diễn góc độ đến nói, ngươi tuyệt đối là người chọn lựa thích hợp nhất."

Chững chạc đàng hoàng, một kích mất mạng.

Khương Daniel mắt tối sầm lại, cảm thấy mình nhiều năm như vậy đều cơm sai idol.

+

Chú 1: John còn lợi (John Patrick Shanley), nước Mỹ kịch gia, cũng viết kịch bản phim, nhất là người biết rõ tác phẩm là qua được Oscar « ngược đồng nghi ngờ » cùng « ánh trăng chọc người ». Bài này tiêu đề «Danny and the Deep Blue Sea »(cảm thấy phiên dịch liền không mang cảm giác... Danny cùng xanh thẳm biển sâu? ) cùng tấu chương xuất hiện « để chúng ta đi vào đêm tối (Let Us Go Out Into the Starry Night) »(phiên dịch cũng rất không mang cảm giác... ) đều là hắn đoản văn kịch bản. Người rất thích hắn đoản văn bên trong kiêm cố vấn hiện thực băng lãnh tàn khốc, cũng có mộng ảo tràng cảnh lãng mạn sung sướng uyển chuyển bút pháp, so sánh phía dưới thống khổ thống khổ hơn, mỹ hảo cũng tốt đẹp hơn.

Hai lần đổi mới cuối cùng đều dừng ở trái bưởi đối Dan cô nàng x quấy rối, nội tâm của ta tràn ngập màu vàng phế liệu.

Nhất định phải nói, khiêu vũ Dan cô nàng, là thế giới trân bảo.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi cái mặt người dạ thú! Tính 'Quấy rối học sinh của ta là cấm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp tiền bối uy nghiêm lộ ra một cái vẻ mặt thống khổ, một mặt chính nghĩa nghiêm trang vì chính mình chính danh: "Ngươi học sinh tốt đối ta tiến hành cực kỳ tàn ác tuổi tác nhục nhã trước đây! Ta chỉ so với hắn lớn tám tuổi mà thôi! Lại nói ta nói sai sao, thân hình của hắn như thế nào các ngươi so ta nhìn nhiều a. Quý trường tập tục khi nào như thế sơn hà ngày sau, trước kia không phải cởi sạch đều không ai quản a."

"Ta trường học vẫn dân phong không bị cản trở điểm ấy ngươi có thể yên tâm, cái người mà nói coi như ngươi bây giờ muốn tại giáo học lâu bên trong chạy trần truồng ta cũng không có ý kiến. Nhưng là liền ngươi vừa rồi thử sức lúc biểu hiện mà nói, Khương Daniel muốn cáo ngươi quấy rối dư xài."

"Không sai. Đạo đức uỷ ban tới lấy chứng ta cùng Mẫn Huyền đều là chứng nhân, tuyệt đối sinh động như thật hoàn nguyên ngươi ỷ thế hiếp người miệng đùa giỡn thanh thuần nam sinh viên toàn bộ quá trình. Nói thật Ung Thánh Hựu, khiêm tốn một chút, ngươi là đến làm lão sư."

Tại tả hữu giáp công bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc tay đầu hàng: "Tốt không nói đùa, ta là thật muốn để hắn diễn Danny... Hà Thanh Vân ngươi làm gì lại đánh ta! ?"

"Ngươi đều không tôn trọng học sinh ý nguyện sao! ?"

"Hà giáo sư ngươi cũng quá sủng hắn đi, là thời điểm để ta làm người xấu, nói cho tiểu bảo bối của ngươi tại tàn khốc thế giới bên trong hắn không có cách nào đạt được tất cả muốn. Cùng ta đây là xem trọng hắn, có khiêu chiến mới có thể có tiến bộ. Vũ kịch là hắn thoải mái dễ chịu khu, ngươi chẳng lẽ không nghĩ khai quật hắn càng nhiều khả năng? Thuận tiện, ta là đạo diễn, ta là đạo diễn, ta. Là. Đạo. Diễn."

Ung Thánh Hựu phát biểu dõng dạc biểu lộ thành khẩn rõ ràng chuyện quan trọng nhất còn nói ba lần, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm qua Khương Daniel sơ yếu lý lịch lật xem một lượt tỉnh táo tổng kết: "Ngươi đây chính là tại lấy quyền mưu tư, không cho hắn bất luận cái gì phát huy ưu thế cơ hội."

"... Không phải muốn nói lời, bộ này kịch bên trong cũng không phải là không có vũ đạo, Apache dance(chú 1) đều viết phía trước nói định nghĩa bên trong."

"Ta giả thiết ngươi biết tại kịch bản bên trong đây chỉ là cái ví von?"

"Ta là đạo diễn, chỉ cần ta nghĩ liền có thể có biên múa."

"Nghe thật là mười phần không lấy quyền mưu tư nữa nha."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phá liên kích để Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời á khẩu không trả lời được, hắn cam chịu giống như một ném kịch bản bày ra vô lại tư thái.

"Ta mặc kệ, ngươi là ta người chế tác , ta muốn ngươi đều phải cho ta. Còn có, ta nghĩ diễn Roberta."

"Ta là người chế tác không là mẹ ngươi ... vân vân! ? Ngươi nhắc lại một lần nữa ngươi muốn làm gì! ?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu con mẹ nó ngươi còn nói ngươi không phải lấy quyền mưu tư! ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất nửa câu sau nói đến hời hợt, lại trong phòng khác trước mặt hai người ném xuống bom nguyên tử nổ lên mây hình nấm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiếm thấy lộ ra sụp đổ biểu lộ con ngươi không chỗ ở chấn, Hà Thanh Vân trực tiếp nhào tới nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo đối lỗ tai của hắn cao âm oanh tạc: "Ngươi có phải hay không sớm có dự mưu! ? Ta liền không nên tin ngươi tà cho là ngươi là thật tâm nghĩ đến dạy học trồng người!"

Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn một tay che lỗ tai một tay đem cổ áo từ Hà Thanh Vân trong tay cứu thoát ra, hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên kia xê dịch cái ghế, ý đồ cùng hai cái này tin tưởng vững chắc hắn mưu đồ làm loạn hảo hữu giảng giảng đạo lý.

"Ta trước đó có cùng các ngươi nói qua nếu có linh cảm ta nghĩ diễn một vai, các ngươi còn đại lực ủng hộ, hiện tại cứ như vậy ủng hộ ta? A, nam nhân thật sự là nói biến liền biến. Vì cái gì không thể là chính ta đột nhiên tâm động nghĩ diễn Roberta, cùng ai diễn Danny đều không có quan hệ?"

"Ta nhưng tới ngươi đi! Ta cùng Mẫn Huyền còn không hiểu rõ ngươi? Đối Daniel tâm động còn tạm được! Ngươi ngược lại là nói một chút ngươi tại sao phải diễn Roberta? Ta xưa nay không biết ngươi đối thế vai có hứng thú."

"Giới tính không trọng yếu, Roberta cũng có thể là Robert. Ta 31 tuổi, Roberta cũng 31 tuổi, ta cảm thấy cùng nàng rất hữu duyên phần."

"... Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi hảo hảo nghe một chút mình đang nói cái gì. Mẫn Huyền ta không làm gì được hắn, ngươi phụ trách đến thức tỉnh hắn."

Hà Thanh Vân mong đợi nhìn về phía từ trước đến nay đáng tin đồng sự, lại phát hiện hắn một bộ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ hỗn hợp có tự trách biểu lộ, lập tức còi báo động đại tác.

"Là trận kia « phá hủy »(chú 3)?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm hiếm thấy có chút run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chần chờ một chút, nhẹ gật đầu:

"Phải cám ơn ngươi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất đắc dĩ nhắm mắt lại vò lên huyệt Thái Dương, giống như là đang suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị khả thi.

"Các ngươi tại đối cái gì ám hiệu?" Hà Thanh Vân nhìn xem cái này lại nhìn xem cái kia, càng phát giác sự tình không ổn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài thu liễm thần thái. Hắn không cười thời điểm hình dáng lộ ra cường thế lại dẫn cỗ quật cường, không phải sẽ làm cho lòng người sinh thân cận loại hình. Từ trở thành diễn viên ngày đó trở đi hắn liền quen thuộc bản thân quản lý, đối tấm gương luyện tập ra cơ bắp đẹp mắt nhất độ cong cố định lại, ôn nhu thanh tịnh khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều là khống chế tinh chuẩn kết quả. Không mang lấy một tầng mặt nạ sinh hoạt thời khắc, ngược lại cảm thấy yếu ớt trần trụi.

"Các ngươi nói không sai, ta chính là tại lấy quyền mưu tư. Nhưng là Mẫn Huyền, Thanh Vân ca, ta thật thật lâu không có nghĩ như vậy diễn kịch."

Hắn rốt cục dỡ xuống toàn bộ mặt nạ, mỏi mệt mà bằng phẳng.

+

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại qua xong 28 tuổi sinh nhật về sau, lần thứ nhất có tránh bóng suy nghĩ.

Khi đó hắn ngay tại chụp một bộ giá thành nhỏ phim văn nghệ, một người phân sức tính cách hoàn toàn khác biệt hai nhân vật, một nhát gan nhu nhược, một thần bí hung tàn, kịch bản tràn ngập ý tưởng mơ hồ không rõ, nói rõ là liền là hướng về phía cầm thưởng đi. Danh tiếng đang thịnh đạo diễn tại hơ khô thẻ tre bữa tiệc vỗ vai của hắn đối với hắn khen không dứt miệng, nói Ung Thánh Hựu, diễn viên con đường này ngươi rất nhanh liền có thể đăng đỉnh, nhìn thấy chung cực.

Hắn cười nói tạ ơn đạo diễn dìu dắt, cảm thấy một mảnh mờ mịt.

Như thế nào đăng đỉnh? Như thế nào chung cực? Đề danh? Cầm thưởng? Cầm rất nhiều rất nhiều thưởng? Nhận rất nhiều rất nhiều thích? Sau đó thì sao?

Sau đó thì sao?

Diễn viên con đường này bấm tay tính toán hắn đã đi mười năm. Mười năm nam dịch, hắn phải chăng trở thành hắn lúc trước muốn trở thành người.

Ta sẽ trở thành ta muốn trở thành người a?

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay là cái có chút người bi quan, sẽ rất ít đi chờ mong minh ngày sau tương lai. Năm đó cùng một chỗ làm kịch trường thời điểm tất cả mọi người mở hắn trò đùa, nói chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, không muốn vì nghệ thuật hiến thân trở thành 27 câu lạc bộ một viên a. (chú 2)

Hiện tại tuổi của hắn đã không cách nào tham gia 27 câu lạc bộ, thân thể khỏe mạnh, người người nói hắn tích cực hướng lên. Nhân sinh của hắn như thế hoa lệ, sắc màu rực rỡ yêu thương nhẹ nhàng, nhưng cô độc đánh tới, hỏi hắn, ngươi trong nháy mắt này thật hạnh phúc a?

Hắn ngẩng đầu hướng về phía trước đường nhìn lại, vẫn là một mảnh mê vụ mênh mông.

Tại thôi táng bị tương lai thôn phệ trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên sinh lòng lo sợ.

Ta không muốn đi xuống dưới.

Ban sơ chỉ là một cái nho nhỏ suy nghĩ, dần dần sinh trưởng phải điên cuồng, thôn phệ nhục thể huyết mạch. Hắn hào không dị dạng sinh hoạt quay phim, thu hoạch được đề danh, tham gia tiết mục điển lễ, thận trọng vì người khác vỗ tay, tại trong ống kính mỉm cười xinh đẹp thể.

Chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, hắn mỗi một tế bào đều tại thét chói tai vang lên nghĩ muốn chạy trốn.

Khi kết thúc trong tay chỗ có công việc về sau, hắn bình tĩnh đưa cho nổi trận lôi đình công ty người mẫu giá trên trời phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng, tại lớn nhỏ truyền thông bao vây chặn đánh bên trong, bắt đầu tránh bóng kiếp sống.

Một năm kia hắn 29 tuổi. Hắn thích nhất kịch bản bên trong nhân vật nam chính cũng là 29 tuổi, nói mình không muốn sống qua 30 tuổi, nếu như đến30 tuổi hắn liền muốn hướng về phía đầu của mình mở một súng chấm dứt, bởi vì hắn đã không thể chịu đựng được mình tồn tại thật lâu.

Hắn nhớ kỹ cái kia nhân vật nữ chính tỉnh táo đối với hắn nói, mời trong phòng tắm làm chuyện này, thuận tiện người khác thanh lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ cho người khác thêm phiền phức, cho nên hắn phải cố gắng sinh hoạt.

Hắn đầu tiên là hoa một năm tròn một người đi du lịch, đi tất cả muốn đi chưa thể đi qua địa phương, muốn làm chưa thể làm sự tình, muốn gặp chưa thể thấy người. Hắn fan hâm mộ tại thụ tránh bóng đả kích sau đắng bên trong làm vui nghĩ, liền coi là mình chú ý một cái du lịch chủ blog, còn nói không chừng có ngẫu nhiên gặp kinh hỉ. Dù nhưng cái này du lịch chủ blog phát ảnh chụp chưa từng có ngay mặt, kết cấu trận Cảnh Phong cách thanh kỳ, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra tiếp thụ qua đại học nghệ thuật giáo dục.

Hắn làm ra cái thứ hai quyết định là mở quán cà phê, từ nguyên liệu đến trang hoàng tất cả đều tự thân đi làm, tại các Đại Thương vòng mọc lên như nấm, mọi nhà đông như trẩy hội. Chủ quán chiêu bài đương nhiên không chỉ là phẩm chất nhất lưu đồ uống điểm tâm, cơm vòng rộng khắp lưu truyền một cái truyền thuyết, chỉ cần tại đúng thời gian đi đến đúng cửa hàng, liền có thể may mắn thu hoạch từ Ung họ lão bản tự tay điều phối cà phê, tốt nhất đừng uống bởi vì hương vị thật chẳng ra sao cả, nhanh lên về nhà cúng bái mới là chân lý.

Có thể là phát phát hiện mình thực tế là không có làm cà phê sư thiên phú, Ung Thánh Hựu treo lên học vẽ tranh chủ ý. Tại hí kịch học viện thời điểm hắn thường thường nhiệt tâm muốn giúp tràng cảnh nhà thiết kế một tay, đáng tiếc mỗi lần bước vào vẽ cảnh phòng làm việc liền sẽ bị toàn thể họa sĩ đánh ra. Bây giờ hắn có bó lớn thời gian, quyết định rửa sạch nhục nhã, lòng tin tràn đầy giao tác phẩm tập đi lên.

"Sau đó! Thuần nghệ An viện trưởng tự mình hẹn ta phỏng vấn! Ta cho là ta tiến định bởi vì chúng ta trường học phỏng vấn không phải liền là nhìn xem mắt duyên sao. Kết quả! Hắn chỉ là vì muốn ta kí tên! Nắm bắt tới tay liền đem ta cự tuyệt! Trường học của chúng ta lão sư lúc nào như thế không phải thứ gì!"

Hắn tại cùng cùng thời kỳ lão hữu định kỳ tụ hội bên trong đại thổ nước đắng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười nghiêng ngả, nhấc tay phát thệ sẽ đi ủng hộ Ung Thánh Hựu người triển lãm tranh về sau, chỉnh ngay ngắn thần sắc.

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi bây giờ vui vẻ a?"

Bị hỏi người sững sờ, liễm thần sắc, nửa ngày không nói gì.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài một hơi, móc ra một trương phiếu giao cho hắn.

"Ta thích nhất học sinh gần nhất tại múa giám một cái nhỏ kịch trường, đạo diễn diễn viên đều là trường học của chúng ta học sinh. Đoán xem bọn hắn sắp xếp cái gì? « phá hủy »."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận phiếu, nhìn xem phía trên danh tự, hoài niệm cười lên.

"A a, ta còn nhớ rõ năm đó chúng ta vụng trộm sắp xếp cái này ra kịch, lừa gạt lão già ta nhóm tại sắp xếp bản mới « Nga Just quá tư », cuối cùng công diễn thời điểm hắn muốn chọc giận nổ."

"Đúng vậy a, đều đi qua gần mười năm. Ngươi diễn chính là Ian, thống khổ không trọn vẹn phẫn nộ mà vết thương chồng chất, nhập hí quá sâu chúng ta toàn tổ đều đang lo lắng tinh thần của ngươi trạng thái, mà ta rốt cuộc không thấy ngươi vui vẻ như vậy qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt phiếu, trầm mặc cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đụng cái chén, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

+

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là dùng tấm kia tặng phiếu, mang theo khẩu trang kéo mũ trùm, tại trận thứ hai bắt đầu sau ra trận, dựa vào tường đứng tại hàng cuối cùng.

Hắn không bỏ qua trận kia miệng' |' giao hí, hắn nhớ tới năm đó hắn cùng nữ diễn viên hai cái nghiên cứu thật lâu như thế nào bố trí tẩu vị mới có thể trình độ lớn nhất biểu hiện ra tuồng vui này bên trong bạo lực tranh đấu cùng quyền lực giao thế, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng đạo diễn Kim Chung Huyền một mực tận tình khuyên bảo điều dạy bọn họ không muốn diễn thành A' |' V hiện trường, nữ diễn viên cười nói không liên quan chuyện ta, Thánh Hựu thân eo quá mềm mại sắc '|' tình.

Múa trên đài Cate tiến phòng tắm khóa ngược lại cửa, đại môn vang lên hai tiếng tiếng đập cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng người lên, binh sĩ muốn ra sân.

Có qua có lại mấy hiệp về sau, Ian đi mở khóa, binh sĩ ăn mặc đồng phục mang theo súng trường, một cước đạp mở cửa, lưu loát giao nộpIan giới, vận sức chờ phát động cùng cái sau nhìn nhau. Cả bộ động tác nước chảy mây trôi, tứ chi bản lĩnh hiển lộ hoàn toàn. Tăng thêm bị chế phục bao vây lấy vai rộng chân dài cùng trôi chảy cơ bắp, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mở to hai mắt, thật muốn gọi năm đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng JR đến xem, đây mới gọi là sắc' |' tình.

Từ đây ánh mắt của hắn liền không cách nào từ binh sĩ trên thân dời.

Binh sĩ ăn như hổ đói ăn bữa sáng, binh sĩ ý vị thâm trường ngửi ngửi Cate thiếp thân quần áo, binh sĩ tại bạo tạc bên trong thoi thóp, binh sĩ giảng thuật mình hung ác, tưởng niệm lấy mất đi bạn gái, mạnh' |' bạoIan, nằm sấp ở trên người hắn thút thít, liếm láp ánh mắt của hắn.

Binh sĩ nhân vật này là chiến tranh ác tại người bình thường trên người hóa thân, hắn không thèm nói đạo lý giáng lâm xé rách toàn bộ thế giới, dùng bạo lực nghiền ép bên người tất cả tồn tại. Nhưng múa trên đài binh sĩ tự mang một loại mạnh mẽ chân thực tinh thần phấn chấn cùng sinh mệnh lực, sấn thác hắn quá khứ bi thảm, càng lộ ra hắn cũng là bi kịch sản phẩm. Nhất là tại thi' |' bạo lúc thuận nốt ruồi nước mắt chảy xuống nước mắt cùng kiềm chế tại lồng ngực nghẹn ngào, để người xem hoảng hốt cảm thấy, đây bất quá là cái phổ thông giãy dụa nhân loại.

Liền ngay cả hắn bạo ngược động tác, đều lộ ra một cỗ cuồng dã nguyên thủy hung ác mỹ cảm.

Tại thứ ba màn chuyển trận trong ngọn đèn Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt nước miếng một cái, cúi đầu đảo hí đơn, tìm được binh sĩ diễn viên danh tự:

Khương Daniel.

Hắn quay người ra kịch trường, tại đầu hạ gió đêm cùng hương hoa bên trong cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi điện thoại.

"Ngươi nói, nếu như ta nghĩ tại hí kịch học viện nhập học, Doãn Trí Thánh sẽ sẽ không đồng ý?"

"Ta có lẽ, chỉ là có lẽ, có linh cảm, nói không chừng nghĩ diễn một vai."

+

Chú 1: Apache dance, «Danny and the Deep Blue Sea » lời mở đầu bộ phận cố ý định nghĩa cái từ này, là chỉ một loại giữa hai người bạo lực vũ đạo. Nhưng toàn kịch bản hai người đều không có từng khiêu vũ, cái này định nghĩa càng giống là đối hai nhân vật ở giữa quan hệ hình dung. Bất quá rất nhiều bản kịch bố trí bên trong đều sẽ an bài một đoạn vũ đạo động tác.

Chú 2: 27 câu lạc bộ. Thế kỷ này rất nhiều âm nhạc cự tinh đều là 27 tuổi qua đời, tỉ như Jim Mori sâm cùng Scott kha bản and more. Có người tổng kết loại quy luật này, cười xưng thật nghệ thuật gia đều sống không quá 28 tuổi.

Chú 3: « phá hủy (Blasted) », Sarah chịu ân (Sarah Kane) viết tại năm 1995, trực diện hí kịch tác phẩm tiêu biểu, rất đa tình tiết hôm nay xem ra vẫn kinh thế hãi tục, bao quát tại sân khấu bên trên tính' | "Giao, miệng' |" giao, mạnh' | "Bạo, gà' |" gian, ăn' "| người, chôn sống etc. (cho nên trái bưởi bọn hắn năm đó muốn vụng trộm sắp xếp) nhưng cá nhân ta cho rằng đây là một cái rất ôn nhu cố sự (phi thường cá nhân ý nghĩ), đọc được cuối cùng thậm chí sẽ có chút cảm động. Đây cũng là cá nhân ta yêu nhất kịch bản một trong. Thuận tiện nhấc lên, tác giả năm gần 28 tuổi liền tự sát.

Tấu chương trái bưởi side story, hắn cũng đã sớm đang nhìn chăm chú Niel. Già mồm một điểm nói, Niel là hắn nhỏ Muse đi. [ cái trước cố sự đã dùng qua mặt trời cái này hình dung không có ý tứ lại dùng[

Viết trái bưởi mưu trí lịch trình thời điểm vừa vặn cùng một vị dũng khí cho tới có chút bi thương chủ đề, hi vọng thế giới có thể ôn nhu đối đãi với chúng ta thích bọn hắn a.

Bối cảnh âm nhạc « ta cũng từng nghĩ tới chấm dứt ».

"Ta từng nghĩ chấm dứt là bởi vì trong lòng không có vướng víu

Cảm thấy trống rỗng mà thút thít. Nhất định là bởi vì muốn lấp đầy mình

Ta từng nghĩ chấm dứt là bởi vì, có ngươi nụ cười xán lạn

Một mực nghĩ đến chết sự tình, nhất định là bởi vì quá mức nghiêm túc sống

Ta từng nghĩ chấm dứt là bởi vì, còn chưa cùng ngươi gặp nhau

Bởi vì có dạng này ngươi trên đời này, ta thoáng thích thế giới này

Bởi vì có dạng này ngươi trên đời này, với cái thế giới này ta thoáng có chờ mong "

[ tấu chương đánh mã mệt chết ta hi vọng lão Ford không muốn làm ta ]

+

"Ta xong. Ta khẳng định tiến không được Ung Thánh Hựu khóa. Nhân sinh của ta không có ý nghĩa."

Giữa trưa nhà ăn, thất hồn lạc phách nghèo túng Khương Daniel mở một bình không biết từ ai trên mặt bàn thuận đến quả vị bia, dùng 4.5% cồn hàm lượng sinh sinh cố chấp làm ra một bộ liệt tửu giải sầu tư thế.

"Cho ta nhắc nhở ngươi bây giờ vừa qua khỏi mười hai giờ trưa mà ngươi buổi chiều còn có lớp, cùng trên mặt bàn có trẻ vị thành niên." Ngồi đối diện hắn Kim Tại Hoán biểu hiện ra giám sát chuyên nghiệp thành thục lý trí một mặt, đoạt lấy Daniel bia trong tay hướng mình trong chén ngược lại hơn phân nửa, một giây lộ ra nguyên hình.

Phác Hữu Trấn thở dài một hơi, cảm giác mình là trên mặt bàn duy vừa thành niên người, giơ tay lên đầu trà chanh cùng đồng hương học trưởng nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng chén.

"Đừng quá thương tâm Daniel ca, chí ít Ung Thánh Hựu đối ngươi khắc sâu ấn tượng. Thử sức loại chuyện này, khắc sâu ấn tượng tốt qua không có ấn tượng."

Khương Daniel lần nữa nhận bạo kích, kêu rên một tiếng đem đầu chôn đến trong cánh tay, giống con đại hào đà điểu.

"Daniel ca cái này là làm sao vậy, coi trọng cô nương nào tiểu hỏa tử thổ lộ bị cự rồi?"

Phác Chí Huân bưng bàn ăn ngồi vào Phác Hữu Trấn bên cạnh, tò mò chọc chọc không phản ứng chút nào Khương Daniel cánh tay cơ bắp, một bộ ngồi đợi bát quái dáng vẻ.

"Không kém bao nhiêu đâu. Vừa mới tại Ung Thánh Hựu thử sức khâu bên trong, hắn đầu tiên là quanh co lòng vòng nói Ung Thánh Hựu lão, sau đó kém chút đem thử sức biến thành thoát y tú, cuối cùng tại đặt câu hỏi khâu công kích Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất kịch bản. A, trước tình lược thuật trọng điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu là Khương Daniel nhân sinh thần tượng."

Theo Kim Tại Hoán tổng kết phân trần, một đống đáng nhìn hóa mây đen tại Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu từ từ bay lên, gió thảm mưa sầu.

Phác Chí Huân lộ ra ánh mắt đồng tình.

"Ta là trước trời xế chiều phỏng vấn, Đại Huy bọn hắn tại ta trước đó. Chúng ta đều cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người rất tốt, cho đề nghị cũng rất chuyên nghiệp đúng trọng tâm, cùng trong truyền thuyết đến mạ vàng chơi phiếu hình tượng không giống nhau lắm."

"Ung Thánh Hựu cho Daniel duy nhất đề nghị là muốn hắn nhiều thoát cởi quần áo." Kim Tại Hoán bắt trọng điểm năng lực hoàn toàn như trước đây tốt, Khương Daniel thể xác lại bên trong một súng rung động run một cái.

"Ta cảm thấy đề nghị này không có mao bệnh. Ta nói hai năm, Daniel ca trên đài nhiều thoát một bộ y phục, chúng ta liền có thể nhiều bán một lần phiếu." Năm ba Lý Đại Huy cũng cầm salad bát gia nhập đối thoại, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tan học Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lại Quan Lâm gật đầu tán thành.

Khương Daniel thoạt nhìn là lại cũng không có ý định ngẩng đầu đối mặt thế giới chân thật.

Nhiệm vụ hàng ngày chính là an ủi diễn viên tâm linh ưu tú sân khấu giám sát Phác Hữu Trấn nhìn không được, vỗ bàn đứng dậy bảo vệ Busan nam nhân tôn nghiêm: "Các ngươi không muốn lại giễu cợt Daniel ca, Daniel ca hiện tại là cái diễn viên, sớm cũng không phải là thoát y vũ nam."

—— Khương Daniel, vũ đạo học viện ưu tú tốt nghiệp, tốt nghiệp vũ kịch bên trong có một đoạn mịt mờ thoát' |' áo múa tình tiết, đến nay vẫn là vũ đạo học viện tốt nghiệp tác phẩm video điểm kích lượng top 3.

Một mảnh trong tiếng cười điên dại Khương Daniel ngược lại là ngẩng đầu lên, yếu ớt trừng mắt cùng Lý Đại Huy hoàn thành liên kích Phác Hữu Trấn: "Hữu Trấn a, ca cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải thoát' |' áo múa nam a."

Phác Hữu Trấn biết nghe lời phải lập tức đổi giọng: "Ta biết, ca thoát' |' quần áo đều là vì nghệ thuật."

"Khả năng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là cảm thấy như vậy." Kim Tại Hoán tuyệt không buông tha bất luận cái gì bổ đao hảo hữu cơ hội, từ ngực từ sờ đến đùi còn vung cái wink, "Daniel thân thể, hành tẩu nghệ thuật."

Một mực chuyên chú đồ ăn như có điều suy nghĩ Phác Chí Huân đột nhiên vỗ tay một cái, ngậm gà rán hàm hàm hồ hồ đưa ra một cái vấn đề mấu chốt, gây nên toàn bàn trầm tư:

"Các ngươi nói, Ung Thánh Hựu là thẳng sao?"

+

Hí kịch học viện nữ sinh rất thảm, nhìn cái trước soái ca muốn hỏi câu nói đầu tiên không phải "Hắn có đối tượng a", mà là "Hắn là thẳng sao" . Vô số phương tâm ám hứa cứ như vậy tại hí kịch học viện siêu quần bạt tụy gay tỉ lệ trước mặt hoa rơi nước chảy, nhất là âm nhạc kịch lĩnh vực, "Độc thân không thẳng nam" đã là đầu không thể bàn cãi chân lý.

"Không muốn tìm hí kịch học viện diễn viên khi bạn trai, lại soái cũng không thể, có 50% có thể là gay; nói là song cũng không thể, hắn sớm muộn sẽ bị một cái khác soái khí tiểu ca ca nạy ra đi; nói là thẳng cũng muốn suy tính một chút, rất có thể chính hắn cũng còn không có phát phát hiện mình là cong." Đây là X châu nghệ thuật học viện xây trường vài chục năm nay lưu truyền máu cùng nước mắt giáo huấn.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu, hí kịch học viện biểu diễn chuyên nghiệp ưu tú tốt nghiệp, xuất đạo mười năm chuyện xấu không ngừng, trung thực fan hâm mộ Khương Daniel bẻ ngón tay thuộc như lòng bàn tay, tổng kết đến nói đều đối ứng phim tuyên truyền kỳ, mục đích vì sao tất cả mọi người lòng dạ biết rõ.

Đang ngồi diễn viên bản thân nhận định lấy hướng đều là kiêm dung mở ra không cự tuyệt bất luận cái gì khả năng nghe có chút cặn bã song tính luyến, vô luận lệch cong hoặc lệch thẳng, thế mà không có một cái thuần chủng gay có thể khai triển một chút gay đạt. Kim Tại Hoán lộ ra "Các ngươi giới này diễn viên không được" biểu lộ, đón lấy làm hảo hữu dò đường nhiệm vụ.

Mục tiêu của hắn đối tượng đơn giản minh xác: Người khác không biết, đạo sư của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng thời kỳ hảo hữu, không có khả năng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu lấy hướng.

Mà đạo sư của hắn luôn luôn đối với hắn rất tốt —— dù sao hắn là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang giới thứ nhất học sinh, chim non hiệu ứng cũng có thể đảo ngược tác dụng. Hắn Kim Tại Hoán tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền văn phòng quả thực là hoành hành bá đạo.

Cho nên hắn hỏi được rất trực tiếp, dùng bình thường nhất bất quá bát quái ngữ khí lên một cái câu chuyện: "Lão sư lão sư, Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp trai như vậy, năm đó ở hí kịch học viện là không phải rất được hoan nghênh a?"

Hắn hỏi được hồn nhiên ngây thơ, thật tình không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn đã đem đường ranh giới điều đến tối cao, hắn vấn đề quả thực chính trúng hồng tâm. Nội tâm còi báo động đại tác lớn tuổi người đại não cao tốc vận chuyển, lo lắng suy luận ra Kim Tại Hoán chủ đề đi hướng cùng phía sau mơ hồ xuất hiện Khương Daniel cái bóng, tâm tình ngũ vị tạp trần, biểu lộ giữ kín như bưng.

"Sau đó hắn cùng ta nói 'Ngươi đoán?' ! ? Ta khi hắn học sinh sáu năm, hắn lần thứ nhất cùng ta nói 'Ngươi đoán' ! ? Hắn coi trọng Ung Thánh Hựu tư ẩn thế mà thắng qua ta cái này con ruột! ? Cái kia ngay cả viện trưởng bát quái đều có thể cùng ta cùng một chỗ chia xẻ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái kia đi! ?"

Ngày thứ hai thử sức kết quả công bố sân bãi tại nhỏ rạp hát, thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Hà Thanh Vân còn chưa tới, Kim Tại Hoán bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ chạy đến góc tường cùng đám người nghĩ linh tinh: "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như thế che chở hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối không đơn giản, nói không chừng có một đoạn không thể nói hắc lịch sử, cần tại mọi người trong lòng mai táng."

Loại trường hợp này các diễn viên đều là có chút khẩn trương, nhưng Kim Tại Hoán bị đả kích lớn trạng thái hữu hiệu làm dịu mọi người căng cứng cảm giác. Ngươi một lời ta một câu trêu chọc lấy Kim Tại Hoán thất sủng Thánh thượng, hoàng Hoàng đế liền mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hà Thanh Vân vào cửa.

Quý phi Kim Tại Hoán vội vàng mang theo quý nhân Phác Hữu Trấn một đường chạy chậm đi hầu hạ tả hữu.

"Đầu tiên cảm tạ mọi người tham dự ta thử sức. Ta từ hí kịch học viện tốt nghiệp đã mười năm, kia trong vòng bốn năm cùng cùng thế hệ cùng một chỗ rèn luyện kịch bản, phỏng đoán nhân vật, thức đêm tập luyện, lên đài biểu diễn kinh lịch đối ta mà nói thủy chung là trân quý nhất hồi ức, đáng giá lúc nào cũng hoài niệm. Kỳ thật lần này có cơ hội trở lại sân trường làm lão sư, nội tâm của ta là thấp thỏm: Hồi lâu chưa từng lên đài ta, phải chăng có tư cách cùng năng lực tại chuyên nghiệp bên trên đối các ngươi tiến hành chỉ đạo? Nhưng tại quan sát các ngươi thử sức biểu diễn quá trình bên trong, ta đã lâu đối sân khấu sinh ra chờ mong —— chờ mong cùng như thế ưu tú các ngươi học hỏi lẫn nhau, cộng đồng trưởng thành. Đây không phải cái gì lời khách sáo, vô luận thông qua thử sức hay không, mỗi người các ngươi trên thân đều có sáng loá điểm nhấp nháy, mà những này không cách nào coi nhẹ người đặc sắc, chính là X châu nghệ thuật học viện lựa chọn ngươi nguyên nhân. Mời tiếp tục tỏa sáng, mời trân quý đoạn này có thể làm bất luận cái gì muốn làm sự tình thời gian. Lần nữa cám ơn các ngươi. Lần này thử sức tổng cộng có 86 người tham gia, trải qua ta cùng Hoàng giáo sư cùng hà giáo sư cộng đồng thương nghị, thông qua 20 người. Phía dưới mời gọi vào danh tự người đến sân khấu bên trên nhận lấy kịch bản."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có mang mạch, nhưng to rõ quân tiếng nói đủ để truyền bá đến kịch trường mỗi một góc, đem quan lời nói được chân thành tha thiết như gió xuân hiu hiu. Vì bên trên kính đẹp mắt hắn chân nhân cao cao gầy teo, nhưng chỉ cần hắn đứng ở sân khấu bên trên, liền phảng phất có buộc truy chiếu sáng sáng hắn mặt, ngưng tụ tầm mắt mọi người. Đây chính là trong truyền thuyết sân khấu sủng nhi đi. Khương Daniel một bên cảm khái vừa cùng mọi người cùng nhau vỗ tay, cảm giác phải thần tượng của mình, thật sự là quá ưu việt.

Mà hắn cùng hắn cũng coi như tiếp xúc gần gũi qua, đời này không tiếc.

Để Kim Tại Hoán tìm cơ hội giúp ta muốn cái kí tên tốt. Hắn trở về fan hâm mộ tâm tính hững hờ suy nghĩ, đột nhiên nghe được cái kia dễ nghe tiếng nói niệm đến tên của mình.

"Khương, Daniel."

Dòng họ cùng danh tự ở giữa không hiểu có cái nho nhỏ dừng lại, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất ý thức được tên của mình có thể bị đọc phải như thế quay đi quay lại trăm ngàn lần.

Bên cạnh đồng học chọc chọc ngây ra như phỗng hắn nhắc nhở hắn đứng lên, Khương Daniel đi đến sân khấu toàn bộ quá trình cũng giống như tại mộng du, chỉ có điểm cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt là rõ ràng.

Đẹp như thế, như vậy lấp lánh, sáng trong sông ngân, tinh quang rạng rỡ.

Tinh tinh đối hắn nở nụ cười, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ:

"Ngươi tốt, ta Danny Boy."

Hắn nhìn về phía trong tay kịch bản tiêu đề, như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh.

Danny, and the, Deep, Blue, Sea.

Hắn phảng phất chìm vào xanh thẳm trong biển sâu, nhanh không thể hô hấp.

+

Ngươi đoán trái bưởi có phải là cong hì hì ha ha.

Hí kịch học viện gay thật sự một kỵ tuyệt trần, mà lại còn lại đại bộ phận đều là song lệch cong, đáng sợ cực.

Bát còn lại đoàn viên đăng tràng. Đánh xỉu đại học năm 4 diễn viên, Đại Huy sói con Quan Lâm đều là năm thứ ba đại học diễn viên.

Mọi người đương nhiên đều tiến trái bưởi khóa tốt cùng một chỗ vây xem bát quái.

Trái bưởi đọc Dan cô nàng danh tự ngữ khí tham khảo mới Hàn ngân hàng quảng cáo ha ha ha.

Ongniel Dan Ung

+

"Ngươi là Roberta a?"

Khương Daniel là cái thứ nhất bị kêu lên đài, tiếp nhận kịch bản liền bị Phác Hữu Trấn lĩnh qua một bên chờ lấy. Mỗi có một cái nữ diễn viên thông qua thử sức, hắn đều đối ám hiệu đồng dạng tiến tới, kịch bản nâng ở trước ngực, giống con tội nghiệp lạc đường chó con con.

Việc đã đến nước này, hắn chỉ cầu có thể có một cái tốt cộng tác.

Sân khấu cộng tác là một loại rất huyền diệu tồn tại. Y theo tập luyện cùng biểu diễn chu kỳ, từ một tháng đến mấy năm, ngươi cùng một đám lạ lẫm hoặc quen thuộc người có được sinh hoạt bên ngoài một loại khác nhân sinh quan hệ. Lấy hướng khác biệt cũng có thể tại sân khấu bên trên liều chết triền miên, tính cách không hợp cũng có thể tại sân khấu bên trên thân mật vô gian, tuổi tác gần cũng có thể tại sân khấu bên trên phụ từ tử hiếu, chí thân hảo hữu cũng có thể tại sân khấu bên trên ngươi chết ta sống. Mỗi tuần ngươi có sáu ngày thời gian, mỗi ngày bốn giờ, cùng đám người này cùng đi dựng một cái thế giới mới, lẫn nhau giao phó tín nhiệm, mồ hôi, có lẽ còn có huyết lệ, chỉ vì có thể một đêm tiếp một đêm, mang theo càng nhiều người thoát đi hiện thực, đi vào mộng tưởng.

Tại thi vào hí kịch học viện trước đó, vũ giả Khương Daniel đại đa số thời điểm đều là một người tại trước gương luyện tập kiến thức cơ bản cùng múa đơn. Coi như ngẫu nhiên có hai người múa hoặc bầy múa, người biểu diễn ở giữa càng cần chính là tứ chi ăn ý cùng tín nhiệm: Ta sẽ nâng lên ngươi, ta sẽ tiếp được ngươi, trong lúc giơ tay nhấc chân ánh mắt, trên bờ vai gõ nhẹ hai lần, liền có thể cùng đối phương nước chảy mây trôi đồng bộ dính liền. Cho nên khi hắn lần thứ nhất đi theo Kim Tại Hoán đi vây xem hí kịch học viện tập luyện lúc, bị trong rạp hát tràn đầy người giật nảy mình —— đạo diễn, múa giám, sản xuất, nhà thiết kế nhóm, kỹ giám, đương nhiên còn có nhân số bên trên chiếm ưu thế tuyệt đối các diễn viên. (chú 1) từng chùm ánh đèn chiếu sáng từng trương hoạt bát gương mặt, mọi người tại sân khấu bên trên truy đuổi cười đùa làm lấy làm nóng người, lại tại tập luyện bắt đầu sau lập tức đầu nhập nhân vật thăng trầm, vui vẻ như vậy, như vậy kính nghiệp, như vậy thân mật vô gian.

Nhìn xem đây hết thảy, trời sinh tính yêu cười thích náo nhiệt Khương Daniel quả thực chuyển không ra bước chân: Ta cũng muốn gia nhập loại này sinh cơ bừng bừng đại gia đình, ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo yêu mỗi người.

Đợi đến thực sự trở thành diễn viên về sau, hắn mới ý thức tới một cái đoàn làm phim không chỉ cần tương thân tương ái, còn phải lẫn nhau giao phó trên tinh thần tín nhiệm. Loại này tín nhiệm kiếm không dễ, cũng không luôn kèm theo hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, có khi thậm chí tràn ngập đau đớn khổ sở. Ngươi muốn xé ra mình, cung cấp người kiểm tra phân tích, chia sẻ nhất tư mật cảm xúc, hảo hảo đem một cái mới nhân vật cùng kinh lịch tan vào huyết mạch. Tập luyện trung bình thường sẽ có người khóc đi ra trở lại, hoặc là cần trầm mặc một đêm đến trọng chấn tinh thần. Mà Khương Daniel thiên phú vào lúc này liền hiện ra ra: Hắn giống như trời sinh có được thể nghiệm phái nhạy cảm xúc giác, lại có biểu hiện phái lý trí tỉnh táo chốt mở. Sân khấu bên trên hắn tạo nên nhân vật tình cảm chân thực có thể tin, cũng đều mang một chút độc nhất vô nhị Khương thị phong vị; nhưng chỉ cần múa giám tuyên bố hôm nay tập luyện kết thúc, hắn liền lập tức có thể cười đến lại ngốc lại ngọt, khắp nơi hỏi người muốn hay không cùng một chỗ ăn bữa khuya.

Nói ngắn gọn, Khương Daniel tại nhân vật cùng bản thân ở giữa, nước sữa hòa nhau lại chuyển đổi tự nhiên.

Đối ứng giới hạn chính là, Khương Daniel cần thật lý giải tán đồng nhân vật logic mới có thể phát huy sở trường của mình, tại hắn nghĩ thông suốt trước đó ngay cả chuyên nghiệp bắt buộc phương pháp huấn luyện đều cứu vớt không được hắn: Hắn hết thảy ưu thế đến từ chân tình thực cảm giác, hoặc là cái nhất lưu người biểu diễn, hoặc là căn bản diễn không ra, vô kế khả thi.

Bắt hắn nghiên một nhỏ kịch trường lấy một thí dụ. Sơ đọc xong « phá hủy » kịch bản lúc Khương Daniel quả thực là sụp đổ, mỗi lần nhìn thấy diễn Ian Bùi Trân Ánh đều nghĩ đường vòng đi —— ta thế mà muốn cưỡng gian đứa trẻ này, ta không bằng cầm thú. Cũng may Bùi Trân Ánh là cái tốt cộng tác, sân khấu bên trên hung ác giống như thú nhỏ, chưa từng nhìn thẳng người khác, hận đời lại tràn ngập tự hủy khuynh hướng, không chút kiêng kỵ đối Cate thi triển bạo lực. Biểu diễn của hắn trợ giúp Khương Daniel lĩnh ngộ "Tai nạn cùng đau khổ có thể như thế nào thao túng cải biến một người bình thường", thế là hắn cũng thuận lợi tiến vào binh sĩ nhân vật, cuồng bạo như thuần túy ác ý, lại dẫn vừa chạm vào tức nát yếu ớt cảm giác. Kia ra kịch cuối cùng lớn thụ khen ngợi, người người đều tại tán thưởng binh sĩ biểu diễn cấp độ cảm giác, chỉ có Khương Daniel biết, là Bùi Trân Ánh tay cầm tay mang theo hắn đi vào cố sự này.

Cho nên hắn hiện tại cầm Danny dãy số bài, hi vọng Roberta là người tốt.

Thế nhưng là mắt thấy 20 người đều gọi xong, không có một cái nữ diễn viên cùng Khương Daniel cùng hưởng một phần kịch bản. Hắn đem ánh mắt nghi hoặc nhìn về phía lấy Phác Chí Huân cầm đầu còn thừa nam diễn viên, không nói hai lời nhào tới lần lượt đoạt kịch bản nhìn trang bìa tiêu đề. Không phải, không phải, đều không phải. Dự kiến ngoại tình lý bên trong kết quả để Khương Daniel nho nhỏ kêu rên một tiếng nguyên địa treo lên chuyển, giống con tìm không thấy mình cái đuôi chó con.

"Khương Daniel ngươi lại rút cái gì điên?" Trước võ đài phương đám đạo sư còn tại trấn an không được chọn các học sinh, Kim Tại Hoán vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy hảo hữu tại mất mặt xấu hổ, thấp giọng đi tới để hắn chú ý hình tượng.

"Ta có phải là cầm nhầm kịch bản a? Vì cái gì không có người nào cùng ta diễn đối thủ hí? Cầm tới khó diễn nhân vật thì thôi còn muốn diễn kịch một vai một người mặt đối với cuộc sống gánh nặng ta thật hối hận nhập hành a! Ngươi nói Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là đang trả thù ta a?"

Khương Daniel một lo âu chính là một cái lắm lời, líu lo không ngừng cái gì đều hướng bên ngoài bốc lên, cỡ lớn khuyển đồng dạng dắt Kim Tại Hoán tay áo toái toái niệm. Bên cạnh nghe nói qua Khương Daniel thử sức biểu hiện cùng thế hệ nhóm nhao nhao vây tới truyền đọc lấy hắn cầm tới kịch bản, đối với hắn một mình khiêu chiến không có đầu mối nhân vật độ khó cao biểu diễn biểu đạt tha thiết chờ mong.

"Daniel ca, ngươi lập tức liền muốn đột phá bản thân vũ hóa thành tiên!" Các diễn viên chân thành biểu lộ nhất định là so bình thường tiêu chuẩn còn muốn chân thành tha thiết, dở khóc dở cười Khương Daniel làm bộ lần lượt đánh lại, kết quả vui đùa ầm ĩ làm một đoàn người đột nhiên từng cái thu liễm, hắn cảnh giác quay đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo doanh doanh ý cười nhìn lấy bọn hắn.

"Dạng này ta cứ yên tâm, nguyên lai chúng ta biểu diễn chuyên nghiệp vẫn là trước sau như một hoạt bát hiếu động. Vừa rồi tất cả mọi người quá khẩn trương, có mấy người lên đài đều là cùng tay cùng chân, hà giáo sư một mực đang trừng mắt các ngươi, đoán chừng các ngươi cũng không thấy." Bị cue Hà Thanh Vân trợn mắt, cường điệu trừng một chút Khương Daniel, khoát tay ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu giảng chính sự.

"Vậy ta đến giải thích một chút lần này kịch bản. Ta hi vọng có thể tại một học kỳ trong khóa học tập 10 ra kịch một màn, xâu chuỗi thành một trận biểu diễn. Kịch bản các ngươi đã nắm bắt tới tay, kịch nhiều màn chúng ta chỉ tuyển một màn tập, căn cứ nhân vật cùng độ dài có ít người có thể sẽ diễn hai đến tứ xuất kịch... Khương Daniel, ngươi có vấn đề gì a?"

Khương Daniel bị Kim Tại Hoán bức hiếp lấy giơ tay lên, run run rẩy rẩy đứng ở đèn chiếu hạ:

"Ung... Ung giáo sư, ta cảm thấy ta khả năng cầm nhầm kịch bản."

"Giáo sư không dám nhận, tất cả mọi người là diễn viên, gọi ta Thánh Hựu tiền bối là được rồi. Ta xác định ngươi không có cầm nhầm kịch bản."

"Nhưng là... Ta không có đối thủ trình diễn viên."

Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất liền đang chờ hắn câu nói này đồng dạng, ý cười nháy mắt trở nên xinh đẹp xán lạn.

"Ngươi xem qua kịch bản rồi sao?"

"Ta xem qua, ta xác định đây là mới ra hai người hí , bất kỳ cái gì một màn đều là."

"Ta nói là, ngươi xem qua trong tay ngươi kịch bản rồi sao?"

Khương Daniel mang theo dự cảm bất tường lật ra tờ thứ nhất, nhân vật giới thiệu cho hắn trùng điệp một kích.

—— nguyên bản nên viết Roberta địa phương, thình lình viết Robert.

"Quên nói, ta cũng sẽ diễn một vai." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết từ cái kia biến ra một bản kịch bản dao hai lần, nghiễm nhiên cùng Khương Daniel trong tay là một đôi. Hắn đối cái sau nghiêng đầu một chút, toát ra một tia cùng tuổi tác không hợp tính trẻ con, trong mắt sáng lóng lánh, tất cả đều là đùa ác được như ý đắc ý.

"Ngươi tốt, ta Danny Boy~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái rất xinh đẹp lại biết như thế nào biểu hiện ra mình xinh đẹp người, một đám nhỏ diễn viên tiếng bàn luận xôn xao bên trong, Khương Daniel kiêu ngạo với mình cũng không có bị mỹ mạo mê hoặc, đem trên đầu người kia ác ma sừng nhọn cùng hất lên hất lên mũi tên cái đuôi thấy được rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu, khẳng định là đang trả thù hắn.

+

Chú 1: Bình thường sắp xếp lúc luyện nhà thiết kế nhóm cùng kỹ giám là không cần ở đây (chúng ta đều tại làm việc trong phòng bên trong làm việc), cũng sẽ không ở chân thực diễn xuất sân bãi tập luyện, coi như Dan cô nàng đến xem trận này tập luyện là tech week ha ha ha.

Người lý giải bên trong diễn viên cuối cùng cả đời tu luyện chính là đối với mình nhục thể cùng cảm xúc lực khống chế cùng biểu hiện lực đi. Hiện trường vây xem qua ưu tú diễn viên nhập hí nháy mắt, thật respect.

Giãy dụa thật lâu « phá hủy » kịch bản cùng Dan cô nàng diễn đối thủ hí diễn viên nên ai, tư vấn một vị khí nitơ cùng một vị dũng khí, được đi ra kết luận thế mà kinh người nhất trí là sói con, mà lại hai người đều cho đồng dạng lý do. Lý do này tại về sau có thể sẽ viết đến hắc hắc hắc.

Nhắc nhở: Trái bưởi tại năm đó tập luyện « phá hủy » thời điểm diễn cũng là Ian a ~

+

Nếu như hí kịch học viện trong bát quái tâm là sân khấu giám sát chuyên nghiệp, kia các diễn viên chính là truyền lại bát quái nhất nhanh đường tắt. Chuyên nghiệp tự mang muốn biểu hiện cùng biểu đạt muốn để bọn hắn có thể đem cố sự giảng được sinh động như thật, đồng thời hợp tình hợp lý thêm mắm thêm muối, rất có biên kịch thiên phú. Buổi sáng phong ba vừa mới kết thúc, cơm tối thời gian Kim Tại Hoán mang theo giao hàng cùng Tiểu Tiểu Điểu truyền đến mới nhất sân trường truyền thuyết trở lại phòng ngủ, chào hỏi trầm mê ăn gà bạn cùng phòng tổ ba người tới dùng cơm.

"Hiện tại chủ lưu phiên bản có Khương Daniel bán mình thượng vị, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn quy tắc ngầm Khương Daniel, cùng Khương Daniel là Ung Thánh Hựu phương xa thân thích ba loại, các ngươi tương đối nghĩ kỹ càng nghe cái nào?"

Cố sự nhân vật chính tay mắt trần có thể thấy run một cái, thế mà ngoan cường mà không có lật xe, tiếp tục trong trò chơi đại sát tứ phương trốn tránh hiện thực.

Còn thừa hai vị Phác họ thiếu niên ngược lại là hào hứng dạt dào, nhao nhao kích tình trỉa hạt.

"Mặc dù ta rất hiếu kì Daniel ca bán mình thượng vị cố sự, nhưng từ thử sức hiện trường đến xem Daniel ca hoàn toàn là nghĩ bán không có bán thành, cho nên vẫn là cầu giảng Ung Thánh Hựu coi trọng Khương Daniel bát quái tạ ơn."

"Ta cũng ném Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ngủ Daniel một phiếu, ta đánh cược tuyệt đối có người nói Daniel ca vịnh tử bến tàu, để đại chúng tình nhân vừa thấy đã yêu, vì yêu biến cong. Giảng thật, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định thẳng không được. May mắn trường học của chúng ta tương đối là ít nổi danh, không phải ngày mai đầu đề tin tức chính là 'Ung Thánh Hựu tránh bóng hai năm chỉ vì cùng học sinh chung diễn cùng giới tình lữ, cấm kỵ bối đức dụ hoặc chi hoa, bao nhiêu thiếu nữ tối nay mộng nát Khương Daniel' . Nha Khương Daniel ngươi quá yếu đi! Loại thời điểm này bán đồng đội! ?"

Ngậm kẹo que Phác Chí Huân đem con chuột một ném một cái bạo khởi, không nghĩ tới đối diện Khương Daniel cùng hắn làm đồng dạng động tác, vô sỉ lợi dụng hình thể kém trên khí thế áp chế hắn.

"Các ngươi làm sao bát quái ta đều có thể, nói như vậy Thánh Hựu tiền bối liền quá mức!" Khương Daniel fan cuồng hộ chủ hình thức mở ra, xem xét chính là cho tự mình làm đến trưa tư tưởng công việc, "Ta đều nói là ta đang thử kính thời điểm mạo phạm Thánh Hựu tiền bối! Hắn nghĩ nho nhỏ trả thù ta một chút, cho ta một cái ta không muốn nhất diễn kịch bản! Vì cái gì tất cả mọi người đối sự thật này làm như không thấy a a a!"

"Ách... Vậy ngươi giải thích thế nào hắn nhất định phải cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ chung diễn?"

"Hay là diễn tình lữ?"

"Còn nói 'Ta Danny Boy' ? Oa thanh âm kia, thật quá gợi cảm. Cái này nếu như không phải diễn kỹ, liền nhất định là tình yêu."

Đối mặt bạo tẩu Samoyed a, ba vị bạn cùng phòng không lưu tình chút nào ba kích liên tục, Khương Daniel khó gặp khí diễm mắt trần có thể thấy yếu xuống dưới, bực bội gãi gãi một đầu lông bạc.

"Ta không biết a. Nói thực ra ta mới là thụ đả kích là lớn nhất a! ? Các ngươi biết hào quang thần tượng ở trước mắt vỡ tan cảm giác a! ? Ta từ mười ba tuổi bắt đầu liền vì hắn tiếp ứng quyên tiền a! Ta thật là nhìn hắn phim lớn lên a! Còn! Ta! Thanh! Xuân! A!"

"Cho nên tất cả mọi người nói cách thần tượng tác phẩm gần một chút, sinh hoạt xa một chút." Kim Tại Hoán một bên xuất ra bát đũa một bên lời nói thấm thía, "Đáng tiếc ngươi sau này phải cùng hắn sớm chiều ở chung, còn muốn thoát đến nửa thân trần ngủ một cái giường. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng học, ngươi dám nói nội tâm của ngươi không có một tia nho nhỏ kích động cùng chờ mong?"

Mắt thấy lạnh da trắng to con ca ca một giây đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt đỉnh đầu toát ra hơi nước toàn bộ quá trình, ngồi vây quanh đến trước bàn cơm tuổi trẻ múa giám cùng diễn viên cười đến cười trên nỗi đau của người khác.

"Ta... Ai một cổ các ngươi không nên nói nữa." Khương Daniel hữu khí vô lực cũng co quắp đến trên ghế, đẩy ra đũa lo lắng gõ cái bàn, "Giảng nghiêm chỉnh, Tại Hoán a Hữu Trấn a các ngươi có thể không thể hỗ trợ khống chế một chút bát quái trình độ, ta thật rất lo lắng lại như thế truyền xuống, không phải Thánh Hựu tiền bối đi chính là ta bị khai trừ, đều xem Doãn Trí Thánh viện trưởng tin cái nào phiên bản."

"Cái nào phiên bản?"

"Ngươi hiểu... Chính là hắn là lão sư, ta là học sinh, cái kia... A. Đạo đức uỷ ban sẽ tra cái này a." Khương Daniel nói đến nhăn nhăn nhó nhó, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, còn lại ba người đều nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem hắn, lẫn nhau trao đổi cái ánh mắt.

"Lại nói Khương Daniel... Ngươi không phải không biết trường học của chúng ta là có thể ngủ lão sư a?"

+

"Trường học của chúng ta đương nhiên là có thể hợp pháp ngủ lão sư, học viện âm nhạc bên kia còn có mấy cái cùng lão sư kết hôn." Giữa trưa ngày thứ hai nhà ăn, quen biết diễn viên múa giám nhóm lại tụ tại một bàn ăn cơm, công nhận đứa bé lanh lợi Lý Đại Huy vì Khương Daniel thế giới quan mang đến to lớn xung kích.

"Vì cái gì chỉ có ta không biết chuyện này! ?"

"Bởi vì chỉ có Daniel ca không nghĩ tới ngủ lão sư đi."

"... Làm sao ta cảm thấy câu nói này lượng tin tức có chút lớn."

"Không cần để ý những chi tiết này. Song phương trưởng thành tự nguyện, không có huyên náo không thể kết thúc, trường học của chúng ta đối loại sự tình này từ trước đến nay mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt. Duy nhất cấm kỵ là không thể ngủ mình chỉ đạo lão sư, tỉ như nói Tại Hoán ca cùng Hữu Trấn ca liền không thể ngủ bọn hắn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giáo sư. Cho nên trên nguyên tắc đến nói, trừ ca đạo sư hà giáo sư, toàn trường lão sư mặc cho ngươi ngủ." Lý Đại Huy giảng được đạo lý rõ ràng, cuối cùng vẫn còn so sánh một cái phóng khoáng thủ thế, hướng Khương Daniel biểu hiện ra một chút rộng lớn tương lai.

Khương Daniel bị cái này đột nhiên nện vào trước mắt vô hạn khả năng dọa đến có chút cà lăm.

"Kia... Kia... Kia Ung... Ung Thánh... Hựu... Ta... . Hắn..."

"Chỉ cần hắn không có mạnh | bạo ngươi ngươi không có tao | nhiễu hắn, người trưởng thành lưỡng tình tương duyệt, đúng vậy, các ngươi có thể lên | giường." Lấy giúp người làm niềm vui Kim Tại Hoán giúp hảo hữu bổ xong hắn nói không nên lời.

Khương Daniel xem ra lập tức liền muốn nguyên địa bạo tạc.

"Muốn ta nói, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là muốn ngủ ngươi." Lý Đại Huy giải quyết dứt khoát, cổ vũ chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, "Ca, ngươi không bằng tiên hạ thủ vi cường, vì trường học làm vẻ vang, về sau nói ra cũng là một đoạn giai thoại."

Một đám diễn viên nhao nhao phụ họa, tha thiết nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, ánh mắt nóng rực, tràn ngập chờ mong.

"... . Chờ một chút, các ngươi vì cái gì đều ngầm thừa nhận Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ngủ ta chuyện này a! ?"

++

Đợi đến đêm đó khóa trước Hà Thanh Vân tại hành lang bên trên ngăn lại Khương Daniel, nghiêm túc muốn hắn cẩn thận Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, cái sau đã rất khó khống chế mình gặp trở ngại xúc động.

"Vì cái gì ngay cả lão sư ngươi cũng nghĩ như vậy... Ta chỉ muốn hảo hảo trước khóa diễn cái hí... Ôi!" Cỡ lớn Samoyed a thật một chút đụng ở trên tường —— bị hắn nhỏ trân đẹp đạo sư đẩy.

"Ta sẽ như vậy nghĩ là bởi vì ta hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu! Ta sẽ đến cùng ngươi giảng là bởi vì ta trân quý ngươi cái này học sinh! Không nghĩ để ngươi cuốn vào loạn thất bát tao trong sự tình!" Hà Thanh Vân đâm Khương Daniel lồng ngực giận nó không tranh, "Nói tóm lại cẩn thận Ung Thánh Hựu, lão sư biết hắn rất có mị lực, nhưng ghi nhớ... Nơi này là hí kịch học viện, mà Ung Thánh Hựu là cái rất diễn viên giỏi."

Hà Thanh Vân nói không tỉ mỉ đề điểm ngay tiếp theo thân bằng hảo hữu ngươi một lời ta một câu chiếm cứ Khương Daniel một đêm suy nghĩ, từ làm nóng người bắt đầu hắn liền ngơ ngơ ngác ngác, hoạt động tứ chi nhìn xem mặc một thân luyện tập cách ăn mặc vẫn khiến người hai mắt tỏa sáng Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có thể suy nghĩ một việc: Mặc quần áo thể thao đều đẹp mắt như vậy người, thật muốn ngủ ta a?

Cũng may đây là lớp đầu tiên, nhiệm vụ chủ yếu chỉ là đọc kịch bản mà thôi. Tất cả mọi người vây quanh ở bên cạnh bàn ngồi xuống sau Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại hắn chính đối diện, ngẩng đầu một cái liền có thể nhìn thấy đối phương ngón tay thon dài hư cầm kịch bản, đỏ tươi bờ môi khẽ trương khẽ hợp nói gì đó, cười lên có hai cái giống mèo đồng dạng lúm đồng tiền. Sau đó hắn xoay đầu lại hướng bên trên Khương Daniel ánh mắt, đầu tiên là sững sờ, nghiêng nghiêng đầu có chút nheo lại mắt, biểu lộ hết thảy đều tại chính vừa vặn độ cong bên trên.

Khương Daniel hô hấp trì trệ: Tiếu dung đẹp mắt như vậy người, thật muốn ngủ ta a?

Từ một khắc kia trở đi đọc kịch bản đối Khương Daniel thành tra tấn, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau tràn ngập yêu cùng tính, đau xót cùng chữa trị, mộng tưởng cùng chờ mong, Khương Daniel mỗi một câu lời kịch đều bởi vì miên man bất định nói đến vạn phần gian nan, hoàn toàn không tại trạng thái: Hắn nói với ta những này những cái kia, là không phải là bởi vì muốn ngủ ta? Hắn khen ta đẹp mắt, là không phải là bởi vì muốn ngủ ta? Hắn nói yêu ta, là không phải là bởi vì muốn ngủ ta?

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu thật là cái tốt diễn viên, mặc dù đối thủ trình diễn viên toàn bộ hành trình rơi liên, nhưng hắn chỉ dùng thanh âm cùng biểu lộ là đủ đem người tới gian kia nho nhỏ trong lầu các, dưới mặt biển có cá voi tắm rửa lấy vĩnh không tắt ánh trăng. Bọn hắn nói lời tâm tình, xé lái qua vết sẹo, nói về nhìn qua mỹ lệ tân nương, cho tới trong hôn lễ muốn có tiểu nhân bánh gatô, khi Robert lại khóc lại cười đáp ứngDanny cầu hôn thời điểm, Khương Daniel cảm thấy trái tim hung hăng rụt lại.

Đi hắn, mặc kệ hắn có muốn hay không ngủ ta, ta muốn ngủ hắn.

+

Đoạt xong phiếu đột nhiên kích tình càng văn, đậu ở chỗ này là bởi vì rất buồn ngủ.

Không sai trường học của chúng ta chính là có thể hợp pháp ngủ lão sư, cũng hoàn toàn chính xác có cùng lão sư kết hôn học sinh. Bất quá cái này không có phổ thế mở rộng ý nghĩa, thầy trò yêu nhau nói cho cùng vẫn là một loại quyền lực không ngang nhau quan hệ, ta luôn luôn thái độ là, muốn yêu đương, trước hết thoát ly thầy trò quan hệ.

—— bất quá bản này văn bên trong hai người bọn họ thầy trò quan hệ rất yếu rồi cũng không có có quyền lực gì áp chế.

[ cùng bằng hữu nhả rãnh rõ ràng là tại viết đồng nhân vì cái gì đột nhiên sinh ra nghiêm khắc bản thân đạo đức tiêu chuẩn a đồng nhân không phải liền là làm sao thoải mái làm sao tới a [

+

Tại đi thẳng Busan xạ thủ nam thế giới bên trong, mông lung hảo cảm một khi xuất hiện chính là một trận lật tung chiếc hộp Pandora phong bạo, mang theo một nhất định không thể nói nói suy nghĩ cùng hi vọng tồi khô lạp hủ, càn quét tâm linh đầu não miệng tai mắt mũi. Trải qua một vòng mạt thận trọng suy nghĩ, Khương Daniel đối đã từng thần tượng, hiện tại lão sư, tương lai cộng tác hạ mới định nghĩa: Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là hắn mười năm thanh xuân thần tượng, không hiểu thượng vị lão sư, tràn ngập không biết cộng tác, nhưng cái này đều không trở ngại hắn muốn ngủ hắn.

Vũ đạo học viện cùng biểu diễn chuyên nghiệp đều là tràn ngập xinh đẹp gương mặt và mỹ hảo thân thể địa phương, diễn viên cùng vũ giả ngày thường nhiệm vụ chính là biểu hiện ra, khống chế cùng phóng thích thân thể của mình, bọn hắn so với ai khác đều muốn hiểu mỗi một tấc da thịt cùng thần kinh, như thế nào điều hành, như thế nào hưởng thụ, chưởng khống hoặc giao phó đều không đáng kể, bởi vậy thân thể quan hệ thường thường cũng là một kiện hào phóng bằng phẳng sự tình. Ta thưởng thức ngươi tướng mạo dáng người, nếu như ngươi cũng nhìn ta thuận mắt, lẫn nhau nhu cầu, liền có thể bắt đầu một trận người trưởng thành ở giữa lẫn nhau thỏa mãn đơn giản giao dịch, tên gọi tắt hẹn | pháo. Khương Daniel năm nay 23 tuổi, cũng từng có mấy cái không sai đối tượng, trên giường thân thể mềm mại tràn ngập ăn ý, nhấc lên quần liền mỗi người một ngả, gọn gàng, không có bất kỳ cái gì tình cảm gánh vác. Hẹn hò, thích thậm chí tình yêu? Kia là một cái khác chiều không gian phức tạp khái niệm, khó làm lại thường thường phạm sai lầm, để người hao tâm tổn trí phí sức.

Đối với Khương Daniel đến nói, Ung Thánh Hựu liền là đến từ dị thế giới phức tạp câu đố. Tuổi thơ thần tượng đột nhiên từ trên trời giáng xuống thành lão sư của mình, còn khâm điểm hắn chung diễn tình lữ, loại quan hệ này chuyển đổi tới quá nhanh tựa như vòi rồng, Khương Daniel theo gió chập chờn không biết làm thế nào, mỗi ngày đều bị mới nhân vật định vị đánh mơ mơ màng màng. Kỳ thật bọn hắn có một vạn loại lý do không nên ngủ cùng một chỗ: Thần tượng thao | phấn có hại phẩm đức nghề nghiệp, thầy trò bối đức hỗn tạp địa vị áp chế, trọng yếu nhất chính là, diễn viên Khương Daniel nội tâm một mực có một đầu ranh giới cuối cùng —— tuyệt đối không thể cùng cùng tổ diễn viên, nhất là tình lữ cộng tác lăn ga giường, đây là đối thần thánh hí kịch biểu diễn cùng thuần khiết thân thể quan hệ làm bẩn, một khi qua giới, trên đài dưới đài đều không thể thuần túy chân thành.

Nhưng đủ loại phẩm đức nghề nghiệp, cấm kỵ bối đức cùng cá nhân ranh giới cuối cùng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặt cùng làm nóng người lúc lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ eo tuyến trước mặt không chịu nổi một kích, không cần gió thổi liền tán. Khương Daniel cam chịu nghĩ, dù sao hắn cũng muốn ngủ ta, đẹp mắt như vậy người ra tay trước, cái này sóng ta không lỗ.

Có hoàn toàn mới tâm tính Khương Daniel tại một tuần mới đã đến biểu hiện quả thực có thể dùng thay đổi triệt để để hình dung. Mỗi ngày tập luyện đều là cái thứ nhất trình diện bồi tiếp Kim Tại Hoán bố trí sân bãi, tập luyện kết thúc sau bồi tiếp Kim Tại Hoán thu thập cái bàn, tập luyện bên trong xung phong nhận việc thay Kim Tại Hoán đi mua cà phê thăm dò Ung Thánh Hựu thị ngọt tiêu đường mã kỳ đóa khẩu vị. Đến ngày thứ năm khóa trước, ngay tại thiếp băng dán phân chia khu vực (chú 1) Kim Tại Hoán đối mang theo thêm đầy bơ cà phê sớm một giờ xuất hiện đồng niên thân cho nên đã không thể nhịn được nữa, một quyển băng dán nện vào Khương Daniel trên đầu, lên án phải đau lòng nhức óc:

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi đến cùng là muốn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu hay là muốn ngủ ta! ? Ngươi có biết hay không ta đường đường độc thân nam tử gần nhất phải thừa nhận bao nhiêu người khác ánh mắt khác thường! Hôm qua ngay cả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều đến hỏi ngươi có phải hay không đột nhiên muốn đuổi theo ta! Ta mỗi ngày tập luyện muốn nhìn thấy ngươi trở về phòng ngủ muốn nhìn thấy ngươi có đôi khi lên lớp còn phải xem đến ngươi! Van cầu ngươi thả qua ta một giờ đi!"

Mắt thấy toàn bộ quá trình Phác Hữu Trấn biểu thị, rõ ràng là ba người phim, ta nhưng thủy chung không thể có tính danh.

Ngay tại Kim Tại Hoán truy đánh Khương Daniel quá trình bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa, Khương Daniel vội vàng ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi nghênh đón kêu một tiếng "Thánh Hựu tiền bối", lấy lòng đưa lên tiêu đường mã kỳ đóa, thanh âm cùng đồ uống đều thêm sữa thêm đường, trầm thấp nồng đậm, ôn nhu lại ngọt ngào.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cà phê cười như không cười nhìn hắn một cái, nhô ra đầu lưỡi chậm rãi liếm một ngụm bơ còn chậm rãi quyển một vòng, mềm mại yên Hồng Tuyết bạch so sánh tươi sáng, nói cám ơn liền đi tìm Kim Tại Hoán cùng Phác Hữu Trấn bắt đầu nghiên cứu sân bãi bố cục, đem đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt tâm linh nhộn nhạo cỡ lớn khuyển thiếu niên lưu tại nguyên chỗ.

23 tuổi Khương Daniel, hôm nay cũng vẫn đạo hạnh còn thấp a.

+

Mặc dù tập luyện đã bắt đầu một tuần Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cộng tác, nhưng hai người cơ bản không có đơn độc chung đụng. Ung Thánh Hựu khóa đi diễn viên công tác phường con đường, cổ vũ người biểu diễn tập thể sáng tác tự do phát huy, cho nên thứ nhất tuần tất cả mọi người là ngồi cùng một chỗ phân tích văn bản đầu não phong bạo hoặc tiến hành thông thường biểu diễn luyện tập. Cho dù có phân tổ đối hí thảo luận, Ung Thánh Hựu làm đạo sư cùng đạo diễn cũng cần một mực dự thính gia nhập các tổ chủ đề, một tới hai đi, ngược lại là vắng vẻ Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel không có ý kiến gì, hắn tâm tư căn bản không có ở kịch bản bên trên, mừng rỡ không cần nghiên cứu không có đầu mối nhân vật tâm lý. Ngồi ở trong góc ánh mắt của hắn đi theo toàn trường bay Ung Thánh Hựu, không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, lộ ra một cái có chút ngu đần tiếu dung. Đi ngang qua Phác Hữu Trấn thấy một trận ác hàn, chạy tới hỏi Kim Tại Hoán muốn hay không thực hiện múa giám chức trách đi giám sát một chút mình diễn viên, cấp trên của hắn về hắn một cái cự đại bạch nhãn.

"Vô dụng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiểu tử này hiện tại tinh trùng lên não, đang ngủ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, hắn liền cái này đức hạnh không có cứu."

Đầy trong đầu màu vàng phế liệu thiếu niên khóa sau đã được như nguyện bị ý dâm đối tượng gọi lại, đạt được một trương viết địa chỉ cùng điện thoại tờ giấy làm mấu chốt đạo cụ.

"Hắn để ta thứ bảy 10h sáng đi tìm hắn, các ngươi nói ta nên mặc cái gì."

Trở lại phòng ngủ Khương Daniel dương dương đắc ý huyền diệu, còn lại ba người cổ động vỗ tay, không hổ là Busan lão đại, chỉ cần muốn liền dễ như trở bàn tay, không có tách ra không cong thẳng nam, không có ngủ không đến người.

Khương Daniel khoa trương bái nhận lấy tất cả ca ngợi, ngâm nga bài hát nghiên cứu lên tủ quần áo. Thứ bảy 10h sáng hắn đúng giờ theo vang Ung Thánh Hựu trên núi biệt thự chuông cửa, đen nhánh áo sơmi quần tây lộ ra được rộng chân dài, cổ áo giải khai ba viên cơ ngực như ẩn như hiện, tóc hảo hảo nắm qua, còn cẩn thận phối hợp khuyên tai phun nước hoa, trước khi ra cửa đám bạn cùng phòng nhao nhao biểu thị cái này bộ chiến giáp có thể đánh max điểm, nhất định có thể kỳ khai đắc thắng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu mê phải thất điên bát đảo.

Chỉ là đến người mở cửa nhìn thấy hắn về sau, đầu tiên là sững sờ, sau đó chậm rãi nhíu mày.

"Ngươi làm sao mặc thành dạng này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói một bên ra hiệu hắn vào cửa. Đại khái là ngày nghỉ nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm thấy không có thổi tóc, tóc cắt ngang trán mềm mại khoác lên đẹp mắt mặt mày bên trên, tăng thêm nhà ở màu đen vệ áo cùng quần thể thao, cả người tản ra nhu thuận sinh viên khí chất, thậm chí so Ngưu Lang ăn mặc Khương Daniel còn muốn ngây ngô trẻ tuổi.

Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nguyên lai cái này ca hôm nay là muốn đi thanh thuần lộ tuyến.

Một mặt hối hận một mặt đi theo chủ phòng tiến phòng khách ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, qua loa quan sát một chút cảnh vật chung quanh, đi thẳng xạ thủ nam quyết định chiếm cứ quyền chủ động.

"Thánh Hựu tiền bối muốn ta đi tắm trước a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra hơi nghi hoặc một chút.

"Ngươi quen thuộc trước tắm rửa?"

"Ta... Quen thuộc trước đó về sau tẩy hai lần?" Luôn luôn cho rằng đây là thói quen tốt Khương Daniel nhận văn hóa xung kích, cũng may Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có nói thêm cái gì, vì hắn chỉ phòng tắm phương hướng về sau, hỏi hắn muốn cái gì cà phê khẩu vị.

"... Kiểu Mỹ thêm đá? Nhưng so với cà phê ta càng muốn uống rượu trợ hứng." Khương Daniel cảm thấy câu trả lời này không có gì mao bệnh —— ai sẽ lên giường trước trước uống cà phê. Cho nên hắn càng không hiểu vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy không đồng ý. Gãi đầu tiến phòng tắm nhanh chóng cọ rửa mình, Khương Daniel lựa chọn nhất tâm cơ đi tắm phương thức —— nửa thân trần quấn khăn tắm, nửa người trên mỹ cảnh nhìn một cái không sót gì, lại hững hờ lau tóc, ngẫu nhiên vung mấy giọt nước đến cơ bắp bên trên, óng ánh sáng long lanh hiện ra quang trạch, đường cong bóng tối đều càng tốt đẹp hơn.

"Khương Daniel con mẹ nó ngươi đang làm gì! ? Đem y phục mặc tốt!"

Khi hắn tràn ngập lòng tin trở lại phòng khách lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp nhảy dựng lên bão tố thô tục, phảng phất nhận to lớn kinh hãi. Khương Daniel cũng chịu không được, mở ra chân dài ba chân bốn cẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đem cái sau ép đến trên ghế sa lon, nhẹ nhõm một tay chế trụ lớn tuổi người tinh tế cổ tay, đầu gối phải tách ra đối phương hai đầu chân dài, ác ý đỉnh một chút.

"Đều loại thời điểm này Thánh Hựu tiền bối còn tại giả vờ chính đáng, ngươi hẹn ta đến nhà ngươi không phải liền là phải ngủ ta a... Ngươi cười cái gì! ?"

Thiếu niên xuất ra gợi cảm nhất thanh tuyến cúi người tại tình nhân trong mộng bên tai nói nhỏ, hắn cảm nhận được dưới thân người toàn thân cứng đờ, sau đó bạo cười ra tiếng.

Khương Daniel không biết làm sao: Hẹn | pháo đối tượng trên giường đột nhiên cuồng tiếu không chỉ ta nên làm cái gì, online chờ rất cấp bách.

"Ông trời của ta ha ha ha ha ha ha! Khương Daniel ngươi trước thả ta ra... Ta rốt cuộc minh bạch ngươi hôm nay cách ăn mặc cùng nói chuyện hành động ha ha ha ha ha!" Loạn trận cước thiếu niên rất tốt tránh thoát, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt thủ đoạn, một tay sát bật cười nước mắt một tay đưa ngón trỏ ra nhẹ nhàng đâm mở cỡ lớn khuyển nhanh đỗi đến trước mắt hắn cơ ngực: Đại não đứng máy Khương Daniel quả thực đụng một cái liền ngã, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần tốn nhiều sức liền đem hình thể là mình hai lần học sinh an trí đến trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống.

"Ta liền không thâm cứu ngươi vì sao lại loại suy nghĩ này... Không nói những cái khác, ta nếu là ngủ ngươi, Hà Thanh Vân cùng Doãn Trí Thánh có thể sắp xếp đội truy sát ta, ta còn muốn sống lâu một chút tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu khó được xuất ra sư trưởng dáng vẻ ân cần dạy bảo, còn quan tâm nhét một chén kiểu Mỹ thêm đá đến Khương Daniel trong tay, cái sau không có chút nào linh hồn uống một hớp lớn, cảm giác khôi phục một tia thần chí.

"Kia... Ngươi tại sao phải hẹn ta đến nhà ngươi?" Thiếu niên thanh tuyến run rẩy, lộ ra sụp đổ khí tức, ngay cả kính ngữ đều không có thêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên cao nhìn xuống đứng ở trước mặt hắn, khoanh tay thở dài.

"Có lẽ ngươi nghe nói qua đơn độc luyện tập tầm quan trọng? Trên lớp cùng tập luyện bên trong chúng ta đều có rất ít thời gian đối với hí, ta dự định ở cuối tuần bổ sung. Hiện tại đi đem y phục mặc tốt, kịch bản tại trên bàn trà, đừng cho là ta chú ý không đến bình thường tập luyện bên trong ngươi đang thất thần —— ta cuối cùng biết đầu óc ngươi bên trong đang suy nghĩ chút cái gì —— hôm nay ngươi cõng không xuống lời kịch, cũng đừng nghĩ ra cái cửa này."

—— Khương Daniel tưởng tượng qua một vạn loại để Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay ra không được cửa phương pháp, không nghĩ tới cuối cùng bị hiện thực đè xuống đất ma sát chính là mình.

Hắn hận thế giới này.

+

Chú 1: trong trường học tập luyện thất cùng chính thức diễn xuất sân bãi là hai nơi. Loại thời điểm này phải nhờ vào múa giám tại tập luyện thất mặt đất thiếp băng dán vòng ra sân khấu lớn nhỏ hình dạng phương hướng cùng khán đài vị trí, thuận tiện tập luyện tẩu vị.

Kỳ thật đêm nay trước đó có thừa ban, nhưng về đến nhà đột nhiên kích tình càng văn, bạo lá gan đến rạng sáng.

Cố sự này muốn nhất viết tình tiết một trong: Dan cô nàng coi là trái bưởi muốn ngủ mình, kết quả trái bưởi chỉ là muốn tìm hắn diễn kịch. Tinh trùng lên não tỉnh tỉnh ni viết thập phần vui vẻ.

Trước đó có người điểm phó cp hoàng kim, kỳ thật tác giả đứng đắn lịch trừ khoa học bên ngoài cp chấn động kỳ, nguyên nhân chủ yếu là hoàng đẹp năm. Người này gần nhất tay xé cp xé thành có chút lợi hại, hắn cùng sói con quả thực không cách nào nhìn thẳng... Hôm nay cùng bằng hữu trò chuyện tình tiết có có cái to gan phát triển ý nghĩ, cho nên vạn nhất cái này văn đột nhiên xuất hiện 34910 đại loạn đấu... Liền tất cả đều là hoàng đẹp năm sai tạ ơn!  
"Đúng vậy, ngươi là đơn biết Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn ngươi đi trong nhà hắn, là muốn làm một chút không thể miêu tả sự tình. Ngươi không biết hắn chỉ là nghĩ chính trực tiến hành một đối một tập luyện. Ngươi sáng sớm liền trang phục lộng lẫy ra cửa, náo vô số Ô Long trò cười thoát nửa lõa còn kém chút mạnh lên Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng xám xịt cõng một ngày kịch bản, không có đọc xong không cho phép về nhà."

Kim Tại Hoán không tình cảm chút nào cùng làm năm bạn cùng phòng đem tiếp xuống một chuỗi lời kịch đều nói xong, Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân yên lặng vì hắn điểm tán: Cả ngày hôm qua Khương Daniel hóa thân Tường Lâm tẩu, tùy thời tùy chỗ ai oán thổ lộ hết, ma âm xâu tai giày vò đến bọn hắn ngày nghỉ đều không thể sống yên ổn, hận không thể hắn mới mở miệng liền ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, một câu cũng không cần nói.

Khương Daniel nghẹn ngào một tiếng, lấy đầu đoạt bàn.

"Lần này ta hoàn toàn không mặt mũi gặp hắn a! Tại Hoán a, hiện tại lui khóa còn kịp a?"

"Hiện tại mới khai giảng tuần thứ ba, trên nguyên tắc là có thể. Nhưng là học kỳ này cái khác hí thẻ ti đã định, lui cái từ khóa này ngươi năm nay liền không trình diễn, ngươi xác định học phần cùng Hà Thanh Vân sẽ bỏ qua ngươi?"

Nguyên một bàn diễn viên đều đi ngược chiều bắt đầu tru lên cỡ lớn khuyển cùng thế hệ quăng tới ánh mắt đồng tình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu dù sao cũng là công thành danh toại đại minh tinh, còn rất dài như thế một gương mặt, khẳng định có đủ loại nhân vật tự thân tới cửa ôm ấp yêu thương. Daniel ca ngươi không muốn áp lực quá lớn, nói không chừng hắn đã không cảm thấy kinh ngạc."

Lý Đại Huy mới mở miệng liền tản ra trí tuệ khí tức, đáng tiếc như thế xảo trá thanh kỳ an ủi góc độ cũng không có rõ ràng hiệu quả, hình người Samoyed a nghe lời này lỗ tai đều gục xuống, thanh âm ủy ủy khuất khuất:

"Nhưng ta cùng những người kia không giống, ta là thật muốn ngủ hắn a."

+

"Ta là thật không muốn ngủ hắn, các ngươi liền không thể tin tưởng ta một lần a."

Hí kịch học viện viện trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh trong văn phòng, sự kiện một cái khác nhân vật chính nói đến thành thành khẩn khẩn.

Sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra là thông lệ chế tác hội nghị kết thúc sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hững hờ nói một câu "Nghe Kim Tại Hoán nói ngươi cuối tuần hẹn Khương Daniel đi nhà ngươi?" Một viên đá dấy lên ngàn cơn sóng, Hà Thanh Vân cái thứ nhất nhảy dựng lên đối hậu bối tiến hành ẩu đả.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi ngủ học sinh của ta chuẩn bị kỹ càng lấy cái chết tạ tội sao! ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị ta oan uổng a, thiên địa lương tâm ta chỉ là tìm hắn đến nhà chúng ta tập luyện, là ngươi học sinh tốt mình muốn cùng ta hẹn | pháo. Ngươi biết ta nhiều năm như vậy, ta xem ra giống con truy cầu nhục thể quan hệ người a.

Hà Thanh Vân cười lạnh một tiếng bất vi sở động: "Khai giảng thứ hai tuần ngươi liền đã hẹn hắn đi nhà ngươi, ta biết ngươi hơn mười năm, ta biết cố sự phát triển phương hướng. Doãn Trí Thánh, doãn đạo diễn, doãn viện trưởng, ngươi quản quản hắn."

"Ta nếu có thể quản được Thánh Hựu ta liền không chỉ là cái viện trưởng." Lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đổi mới mới nhất bát quái tư liệu Doãn Trí Thánh ho nhẹ một tiếng, xuất ra viện trưởng tư thái, "Thánh Hựu có quay về sân khấu suy nghĩ ta là rất vui vẻ, đây cũng là ta ngay từ đầu đồng ý ngươi mở ra khóa nguyên nhân. Thánh Hựu a, làm bằng hữu, ngươi muốn làm cái gì ta đều sẽ ủng hộ. Nhưng làm hí kịch học viện viện trưởng, ta nhất định phải hỏi một câu, ngươi thật biết mình đang làm cái gì a?"

Một phòng yên tĩnh. Ở đây bốn vị thời học sinh chí thú hợp nhau, hợp tác qua không ít kịch trường, là đồng sự, là chiến hữu, càng là có thể trò chuyện nhân sinh đàm mộng tưởng cùng một chỗ nhìn qua rạng sáng bốn giờ mặt trời chí hữu, lẫn nhau hiểu rõ, cái này cũng mang ý nghĩa hiểu rõ đối phương nhất đen tối bí mật. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được ba đạo tìm tòi nghiên cứu trong mang theo lo lắng ánh mắt rơi xuống trên người mình, không tự chủ được hai tay vòng ở trước ngực hướng thành ghế tới gần, nâng lên hàm dưới nhếch lên bờ môi, triệt để phòng ngự tư thái. Gặp hắn không đáp lời, Doãn Trí Thánh thở dài nói tiếp.

"Thánh Hựu a, về công ta không hi vọng ngươi bởi vì tư nhân nhân tố để hảo hảo công tác phường phức tạp, về tư chúng ta đều không muốn xem ngươi giẫm lên vết xe đổ, ngươi không phải lần đầu tiên..."

"Ta minh bạch. Trí Thánh ca ngươi có thể yên tâm, ta hiện tại chỉ muốn hảo hảo giờ học dàn dựng kịch. Đều nói ta thật không muốn ngủ hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột đánh gãy hắn phát biểu, nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung một câu, "Chí ít trước mắt không nghĩ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay mắt lanh lẹ đè lại muốn hai giết Ung Thánh Hựu Hà Thanh Vân.

"Các ngươi đang lo lắng cái gì ta đều hiểu. Ta thừa nhận ta là bị hắn múa trên đài biểu diễn hấp dẫn, nhưng hắn... Cùng ta tưởng tượng không giống nhau lắm."

"Ta không nghĩ tới hắn trong sinh hoạt cùng sân khấu bên trên khí chất hoàn toàn khác biệt, ta cũng coi là gặp qua không ít diễn viên, rất nhiều người đích thật là trên đài dưới đài hai bức gương mặt, nhưng tương phản đại thành hắn dạng này cũng là hi hữu phẩm."

"Múa trên đài hắn là cái dạng gì các ngươi gặp so ta nhiều, thử sức thời điểm hắn vũ đạo có kinh diễm đến ta, còn phụ tu Graphic Design, quả thực chọn ta uy hiếp đánh. Trong âm thầm các ngươi cùng hắn chung đụng cũng so ta lâu, tinh lực dồi dào toàn trường chạy loạn, cùng tất cả mọi người hoà mình, tập luyện thường có chút ngu đần, qua một tuần lời kịch cũng còn không có học thuộc, nói chuyện mang khẩu âm, thường xuyên cười trận, một hưu hơi thở liền cuồng ăn đồ ăn vặt, giải tán sau khắp nơi hẹn người ăn bữa khuya, đều không thèm để ý dáng người quản lý a."

"Nghĩ đến cái gì liền sẽ đi làm, tâm tư viết lên mặt giấu đều giấu không được, không có chút nào diễn kỹ có thể nói. Ta lần thứ nhất gặp được trực tiếp như vậy bằng phẳng... Hẹn | pháo? Không biết là ta cô lậu quả văn hay là tiểu hài tử bây giờ đều như thế hổ, kỳ thật có chút đáng yêu. "

"Tổng kết lại chính là, ngoài dự liệu không chuyên nghiệp, nhưng cũng không có để người cảm thấy phiền chán."

"Ta vẫn đối với hắn tràn ngập hiếu kì, nhưng càng chờ mong cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đứng tại múa trên đài bộ dáng. Chỗ lấy các ngươi yên tâm, lần này ta sẽ không làm hư."

Hắn cuối cùng tổng kết nói, mang trên mặt chính mình cũng không có có ý thức đến ôn nhu ý cười, còn lại ba người liếc nhau một cái, ánh mắt biểu lộ đều là ngũ vị tạp trần, phảng phất chính mắt trông thấy đế quốc luân hãm hiện trường.

Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi xong.

+

Buổi tối tập luyện Khương Daniel đồng học là núp ở Lại Quan Lâm sau lưng giẫm lên tiếng chuông lề mà lề mề tiến tập luyện thất. Bởi vì thân cao bị bắt cóc bận bịu bên trong ủy khuất đến cực điểm: Ca a ta không nghĩ đến trễ, ta muốn cầm toàn cần thưởng. Tiến phòng học Khương Daniel mới hối hận không thôi —— lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đầu đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị làm nóng người toàn đoàn làm phim nhìn chăm chú lên hai cái to con luống cuống tay chân cất kỹ ba lô gia nhập đội ngũ, càng đừng đề cập ở đây còn có chẳng biết tại sao tuyển hôm nay đến đứng ngoài quan sát Doãn Trí Thánh viện trưởng cùng nhà mình đạo sư.

Gánh vác lấy Hà Thanh Vân tự mang sư hống mưa đạn nóng rực ánh mắt Khương Daniel như có gai ở sau lưng theo sát đại bộ đội đầy phòng xoay quanh, đi ngang qua múa giám thất (chú 1) lúc hắn ý đồ dùng tình cảm dư thừa ánh mắt biểu lộ tứ chi động tác khiển trách Kim Tại Hoán thế mà không cho hắn mật báo, ngẩng đầu một cái cùng đứng tại chủ múa giám sau lưng như u linh núp trong bóng tối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối mặt con mắt, dọa đến hắn kém chút cơ bắp rút gân.

Hôm nay đến cùng là cái quỷ gì thời gian, Khương Daniel vung trong tay tâm gào thét, vừa mới bắt đầu một tuần tập luyện đến cùng có cái gì tốt nhìn a!

Sự thật chứng minh, hôm nay thật là có rất nhiều đẹp mắt tình tiết quỷ thời gian.

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu điểm danh lên đài thời điểm Khương Daniel thậm chí có loại "A quả là thế" bình tĩnh tâm tình —— nên đến hay là sẽ đến, mình thứ bảy náo lớn như vậy mới ra trò cười, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó còn chiếm đối phương tiện nghi (hay là đối phương chiếm tiện nghi của mình? ), tống nghệ bên trên công nhận mở ra đen Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định là muốn làm chút chuyện gì đó.

"Cuối tuần trôi qua thế nào, Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung từ trước đến nay là ống kính yêu nhất, cơ bắp đường cong mỹ hảo, con mắt có chút nheo lại lộ ra càng thêm chân thành, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh giống như là có phiến tinh vân. Nếu là ngày thường mê đệ Khương Daniel chắc chắn Tâm Không một cái chớp mắt, nhưng hắn hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy cái này cái đẹp mắt người là cái hành tẩu tử quang phát xạ cơ, ánh mắt ngôn ngữ đều có bén nhọn thực thể.

"Chớ khẩn trương, ta sẽ không ăn ngươi. Lời kịch đều cõng tốt đi?" Thấy Khương Daniel không đáp lời Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không giận, cười híp mắt tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi. Khương Daniel một bên oán thầm "Ngươi không phải so với ai khác đều rõ ràng" một bên hàm hàm hồ hồ gật đầu, hít sâu lấy tùy thời chuẩn bị tiến vào sân khấu trạng thái.

"Vậy là tốt rồi. Chúng ta tới ngẫu hứng đi."

"... mo?"

Hảo tâm cho hóa đá tại chỗ Khương Daniel giảm xóc thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu đối các diễn viên giảng giải chủ đề của ngày hôm nay luyện tập là căn cứ vào kịch bản tình tiết cùng nhân vật ngẫu hứng liền tuyên bố có thể giải tán phân tổ đối hí. Nhưng ai hắn | mẹ muốn bỏ lỡ loại này trò hay, quần chúng vây xem không có một cái rời đi, ánh mắt sáng rực xoa tay ăn dưa.

"Hiện tại, nên ta đối với ngươi ôn nhu."

Trở lại Khương Daniel bên người Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là đổi một người, mang theo một điểm ngượng ngùng cùng do dự nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong thanh âm có giấu không được kích động. Khương Daniel biết đây là Robert thượng tuyến, phản xạ có điều kiện nói ra mình lời kịch.

"Không muốn." Phản ứng của hắn khô quắt vô thần, cũng là có thể nghênh hợp Danny tâm thái. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

"Không, ta chính là muốn làm như thế."

"Ngươi không cần ép mình."

"Không, ngươi đối ta tốt như vậy, ta cũng phải đối ngươi ôn nhu. Nhưng ta muốn đem đối ánh mắt ngươi ca ngợi lưu đến cuối cùng, ngươi vừa mới nói quá tốt, ta cũng không biết nên nói cái gì."

Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu ra ngượng ngùng cười. Khương Daniel trên mặt có chút phát nhiệt, kiên trì nối liền kịch bản: "Đừng làm rộn."

"Bờ vai của ngươi! Bờ vai của ngươi phi thường gợi cảm." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoẹo đầu cẩn thận nhìn hắn một hồi, dùng phát hiện trân bảo ngữ khí vui vẻ nói ra chưa từng nghe qua khích lệ, dọa Khương Daniel nhảy một cái.

"Cái gì! ?"

"Phi thường gợi cảm. Bởi vì bờ vai của ngươi nhìn qua rất rộng rãi, rất có cảm giác an toàn, để người rất muốn dựa vào đi lên, cảm thấy dựa vào đi gặp rất dễ chịu." Ung Thánh Hựu lại lộ ra lóe lên quang mang tiếu dung, chờ lấy Khương Daniel đáp lại. Mặt đỏ tới mang tai Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có có dư thừa não dung lượng đi cân nhắc ngẫu hứng, lời kịch không trải qua đại não nói ra miệng.

"Đừng nói, đừng nói, chúng ta tới trò chuyện điểm khác."

"Tốt a. Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay."

"Ta mới không hữu hảo!"

"Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay, ngón tay rất dài trong lòng bàn tay rất ấm, có thể toàn bộ bao ở của ta tay, không tin ngươi nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tay của hắn cùng mình so cùng một chỗ, nghiêm túc biểu hiện ra cho hắn nhìn. Khương Daniel muốn bị trong lòng bàn tay kia một chút xíu nhiệt độ bỏng điên."Cái này hắn | mẹ quá ngu bức." Hắn suy yếu đáp lại, nhân vật vốn có khí thế hoàn toàn không có, bị buộc lên tuyệt lộ tâm cảnh ngược lại là nhất trí.

"Đừng bảo là thô tục." Ung Thánh Hựu không đồng ý lắc đầu, thẳng nhìn hắn ánh mắt, giống như là ở bên trong phát hiện toàn bộ vũ trụ."Con mắt của ngươi... Ta đem con mắt của ngươi lưu đến cuối cùng nói, là bởi vì bọn chúng đen như vậy đẹp như vậy, ta tìm không ra ca ngợi bọn chúng từ ngữ, ta cảm thấy... Xuyên thấu qua bọn chúng, ta có thể nhìn thấy tâm của ngươi."

Thanh âm của hắn ép tới chậm chạp mà trầm thấp, Khương Daniel nhìn xem dần dần đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu, nội tâm có vô số nở rộ pháo hoa thiêu hủy hắn sau cùng lý trí, làm ra nay ngày thứ nhất cái ngẫu hứng cử động.

Hắn trân quý bưng lấy tấm kia gần trong gang tấc đẹp mắt đến muốn mạng mặt, hôn xuống.

+

Chú 1: Múa giám thất (booth) bình thường là tại kịch trường chỗ cao một cái không đáng chú ý căn phòng nhỏ, có thể nhìn xuống toàn trường, diễn xuất lúc múa giám liền ngồi ở bên trong chưởng khống toàn cục, hô cue khống quá trình câu thông các bộ môn, nhỏ kịch tràng ánh đèn âm hưởng video khống chế cũng tại múa giám trong phòng. Nhưng bình thường tập luyện lúc múa giám không ngồi múa giám thất (ai không có việc gì muốn một người ngồi tại đen như mực trong phòng nhỏ a), có chút tập luyện phòng học cũng không có múa giám thất. Chúng ta coi như đây là một cái cao cấp tự mang múa giám thất tập luyện phòng học, Kim Tại Hoán hôm nay là đi vì tập luyện điều đèn điều âm hưởng. [ chẳng biết tại sao Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng phải đi theo đâu hắc hắc [ thực tên báo cáo múa giám thất là một cái có thể có rất nhiều không thể miêu tả sự tình phát sinh địa phương

Gần nhất nhận biết rất nhiều đáng yêu hoàng kim nữ hài, đem ta kéo về hoàng kim không lay được, thậm chí một cái kích động não động ra không ít người cảm thấy rất mang cảm giác hoàng kim tình tiết, bản này phó cp liền hay là hoàng kim đi. [ khả năng còn có như vậy một chút điểm 34910 Tu La tràng. Một. Điểm. Điểm.

Đoạn này lẫn nhau nói giúp lời nói tình tiết là «Danny and the Deep Blue Sea » bên trong ta thích nhất một part, về sau cũng sẽ nhiều lần xuất hiện, phi thường thích hợp lẫn nhau vẩy. Dựa theo kịch bản, Ung Thánh Hựu nhân vật nói xong đoạn văn này muốn hôn Danny, Danny thất kinh cho hắn một bàn tay. Ta nguyên bản đại cương bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu là chưởng khống toàn cục một cái kia, dùng một đoạn lớn lời tâm tình đem Khương Dan vẩy đứng máy về sau, cách hắn cách rất gần, nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay đối với hắn nói "Ngươi nên đánh ta", liền tiêu sái quay người đi. Kết quả viết đến cuối cùng Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không nhận ta khống chế, tự chủ hôn một cái đi, thật đáng mừng thật đáng mừng. [ đại cương là bài trí kịch bản bạo tẩu hiện trường ví dụ thực tế

"Đúng vậy, ngươi là đơn biết Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn ngươi đi trong nhà hắn, là muốn làm một chút không thể miêu tả sự tình. Ngươi không biết hắn chỉ là nghĩ chính trực tiến hành một đối một tập luyện. Ngươi sáng sớm liền trang phục lộng lẫy ra cửa, náo vô số Ô Long trò cười thoát nửa lõa còn kém chút mạnh lên Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng xám xịt cõng một ngày kịch bản, không có đọc xong không cho phép về nhà."

Kim Tại Hoán không tình cảm chút nào cùng làm năm bạn cùng phòng đem tiếp xuống một chuỗi lời kịch đều nói xong, Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân yên lặng vì hắn điểm tán: Cả ngày hôm qua Khương Daniel hóa thân Tường Lâm tẩu, tùy thời tùy chỗ AI oán thổ lộ hết, ma âm xâu t AI giày vò đến bọn hắn ngày nghỉ đều không thể sống yên ổn, hận không thể hắn mới mở miệng liền ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, một câu cũng không cần nói.

Khương Daniel nghẹn ngào một tiếng, lấy đầu đoạt bàn.

"Lần này ta hoàn toàn không mặt mũi gặp hắn a! Tại Hoán a, hiện tại lui khóa còn kịp a?"

"Hiện tại mới kh AI giảng tuần thứ ba, trên nguyên tắc là có thể. Nhưng là học kỳ này cái khác hí thẻ ti đã định, lui cái từ khóa này ngươi năm nay liền không t nhậtnh diễn, ngươi xác định học phần cùng Hà Thanh Vân sẽ bỏ qua ngươi?"

Nguyên một bàn diễn viên đều đi ngược chiều bắt đầu tru lên cỡ lớn khuyển cùng thế hệ quăng tới ánh mắt đồng tình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu dù SAO cũng là công thành danh toại đại minh tinh, còn rất dài như thế một gương mặt, khẳng định có đủ loại nhân vật tự thân tới cửa ôm ấp yêu thương. Daniel ca ngươi không muốn áp lực quá lớn, nói không chừng hắn đã không cảm thấy kinh ngạc."

Lý Đại Huy mới mở miệng liền tản ra trí tuệ khí tức, đáng tiếc như thế xảo trá thanh kỳ an ủi góc độ cũng không có rõ ràng hiệu quả, hình người Samoyed a nghe lời này lỗ t AI đều gục xuống, thanh âm ủy ủy khuất khuất:

"Nhưng ta cùng những người kia không giống, ta là thật muốn ngủ hắn a."

+

"Ta là thật không muốn ngủ hắn, các ngươi liền không thể tin tưởng ta một lần a."

Hí kịch học viện viện trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh trong văn phòng, sự kiện một cái khác nhân vật chính nói đến thành thành khẩn khẩn.

Sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra là thông lệ chế tác hội nghị kết thúc sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hững hờ nói một câu "Nghe Kim Tại Hoán nói ngươi cuối tuần hẹn Khương Daniel đi nhà ngươi?" Một viên đá dấy lên ngàn cơn sóng, Hà Thanh Vân cái thứ nhất nhảy dựng lên đối hậu bối tiến hành ẩu đả.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi ngủ học sinh của ta chuẩn bị kỹ càng lấy cái chết tạ tội SAO! ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị ta oan uổng a, thiên địa lương tâm ta chỉ là tìm hắn đến nhà môig ta tập luyện, là ngươi học sinh tốt mình muốn cùng ta hẹn | pháo. Ngươi biết ta nhiều năm như vậy, ta xem ra giống con truy cầu nhục thể quan hệ người a.

Hà Thanh Vân cười lạnh một tiếng bất vi sở động: "Khai giảng thứ h AI tuần ngươi liền đã hẹn hắn đi nhà ngươi, ta biết ngươi hơn mười năm, ta biết cố sự phát triển phương hướng. Doãn Trí Thánh, doãn đạo diễn, doãn viện trưởng, ngươi quản quản hắn."

"Ta nếu có thể quản được Thánh Hựu ta liền không chỉ là cái viện trưởng." Lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đổi mới mới nhất bát quái tư liệu Doãn Trí Thánh ho nhẹ một tiếng, xuất ra viện trưởng tư thái, "Thánh Hựu có quay về sân khấu suy nghĩ ta là rất vui vẻ, đây cũng là ta ngay từ đầu đồng ý ngươi mở ra khóa nguyên nhân. Thánh Hựu a, làm bằng hữu, ngươi muốn làm cái gì ta đều sẽ ủng hộ. Nhưng làm hí kịch học viện viện trưởng, ta nhất định phải hỏi một câu, ngươi thật biết mình đang làm cái gì a?"

Một phòng yên tĩnh. Ở đây bốn vị thời học sinh chí thú hợp nhau, hợp tác qua không ít kịch trường, là đồng sự, là chiến hữu, càng là có thể trò chuyện nhân sinh đàm mộng tưởng cùng một chỗ nhìn qua rạng sáng bốn giờ mặt trời chí hữu, lẫn nhau hiểu rõ, cái này cũng mang ý nghĩa hiểu rõ đối phương nhất đen tối bí mật. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được ba đạo tìm tòi nghiên cứu trong mang theo lo lắng ánh mắt rơi xuống trên người mình, không tự chủ được h AI tay vòng ở trước ngực hướng thành ghế tới gần, nâng lên hàm dưới nhếch lên bờ môi, triệt để phòng ngự tư thái. Gặp hắn không đáp lời, Doãn Trí Thánh thở dài nói tiếp.

"Thánh Hựu a, về công ta không hi vọng ngươi bởi vì tư nhân nhân tố để hảo hảo công tác phường phức tạp, về tư môig ta đều không muốn xem ngươi giẫm lên vết xe đổ, ngươi không phải lần đầu tiên. . ."

"Ta minh bạch. Trí Thánh ca ngươi có thể yên tâm, ta hiện tại chỉ muốn hảo hảo giờ học dàn dựng kịch. Đều nói ta thật không muốn ngủ hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột đánh gãy hắn phát biểu, nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung một câu, "Chí ít trước mắt không nghĩ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay mắt lanh lẹ đè lại muốn h AI giết Ung Thánh Hựu Hà Thanh Vân.

"Các ngươi đang lo lắng cái gì ta đều hiểu. Ta thừa nhận ta là bị hắn múa trên đài biểu diễn hấp dẫn, nhưng hắn. . . Cùng ta tưởng tượng không giống nhau lắm."

"Ta không nghĩ tới hắn trong sinh hoạt cùng sân khấu bên trên khí chất hoàn toàn khác biệt, ta cũng coi là gặp qua không ít diễn viên, rất nhiều người đích thật là trên đài dưới đài h AI bức gương mặt, nhưng tương phản đại thành hắn dạng này cũng là hi hữu phẩm."

"Múa trên đài hắn là cái dạng gì các ngươi gặp so ta nhiều, thử sức thời điểm hắn vũ đạo có kinh diễm đến ta, còn phụ tu Graphic De sign, quả thực chọn ta uy hiếp đánh. Trong âm thầm các ngươi cùng hắn c hồng đụng cũng so ta lâu, tinh lực dồi dào toàn trường chạy loạn, cùng tất cả mọi người hoà mình, tập luyện thường có chút ngu đần, qua một tuần lời kịch cũng còn không có học thuộc, nói chuyện mang khẩu âm, thường xuyên cười trận, một hưu hơi thở liền cuồng ăn đồ ăn vặt, giải tán sau khắp nơi hẹn người ăn bữa khuya, đều không thèm để ý dáng người quản lý a."

"Nghĩ đến cái gì liền sẽ đi làm, tâm tư viết lên mặt giấu đều giấu không được, không có chút nào diễn kỹ có thể nói. Ta lần thứ nhất gặp được trực tiếp như vậy bằng phẳng. . . Hẹn | pháo? Không biết là ta cô lậu quả văn hay là tiểu hài tử bây giờ đều như thế hổ, kỳ thật có chút đáng yêu. "

"Tổng kết lại chính là, ngoài dự liệu không chuyên nghiệp, nhưng cũng không có để người cảm thấy phiền chán."

"Ta vẫn đối với hắn tràn ngập hiếu kì, nhưng càng chờ mong cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đứng tại múa trên đài bộ dáng. Chỗ lấy các ngươi yên tâm, lần này ta sẽ không làm hư."

Hắn cuối cùng tổng kết nói, mang trên mặt chính mình cũng không có có ý thức đến ôn nhu ý cười, còn lại ba người liếc nhau một cái, ánh mắt biểu lộ đều là ngũ vị tạp trần, phảng phất chính mắt trông thấy đế quốc luân hãm hiện trường.

Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi xong.

+

Buổi tối tập luyện Khương Daniel đồng học là núp ở Lại Quan Lâm sau lưng giẫm lên tiếng chuông lề mà lề mề tiến tập luyện thất. Bởi vì thân cao bị bắt cóc bận bịu bên trong ủy khuất đến cực điểm: Ca a ta không nghĩ đến trễ, ta muốn cầm toàn cần thưởng. Tiến phòng học Khương Daniel mới hối hận không thôi —— lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đầu đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị làm nóng người toàn đoàn làm phim nhìn chăm chú lên h AI cái to con luống cuống tay chân cất kỹ ba lô gia nhập đội ngũ, càng đừng đề cập ở đây còn có chẳng biết tại SAO tuyển hôm nay đến đứng ngoài quan sát Doãn Trí Thánh viện trưởng cùng nhà mình đạo sư.

Gánh vác lấy Hà Thanh Vân tự mang sư hống mưa đạn nóng rực ánh mắt Khương Daniel như có g AI ở sau lưng theo sát đại bộ đội đầy phòng xoay quanh, đi ngang qua múa giám thất (chú 1) lúc hắn ý đồ dùng tình cảm dư thừa ánh mắt biểu lộ tứ chi động tác khiển trách Kim Tại Hoán thế mà không cho hắn mật báo, ngẩng đầu một cái cùng đứng tại chủ múa giám sau lưng như u linh núp trong bóng tối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối mặt con mắt, dọa đến hắn kém chút cơ bắp rút gân.

Hôm nay đến cùng là cái quỷ gì thời gian, Khương Daniel vung trong tay tâm gào thét, vừa mới bắt đầu một tuần tập luyện đến cùng có cái gì tốt nhìn a!

Sự thật chứng minh, hôm nay thật là có rất nhiều đẹp mắt tình tiết quỷ thời gian.

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu điểm danh lên đài thời điểm Khương Daniel thậm chí có loại "A quả là thế" bình tĩnh tâm tình —— nên đến hay là sẽ đến, mình thứ bảy náo lớn như vậy mới ra trò cười, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó còn chiếm đối phương tiện nghi (hay là đối phương chiếm tiện nghi của mình? ), tống nghệ bên trên công nhận mở ra đen Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định là muốn làm chút chuyện gì đó.

"Cuối tuần trôi qua thế nào, Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung từ trước đến nay là ống kính yêu nhất, cơ bắp đường cong mỹ hảo, con mắt có chút nheo lại lộ ra càng thêm chân thành, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh giống như là có phiến tinh vân. Nếu là ngày thường mê đệ Khương Daniel chắc chắn Tâm Không một cái chớp mắt, nhưng hắn hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy cái này cái đẹp mắt người là cái hành tẩu tử quang phát xạ cơ, ánh mắt ngôn ngữ đều có bén nhọn thực thể.

"Chớ khẩn trương, ta sẽ không ăn ngươi. Lời kịch đều cõng tốt đi?" Thấy Khương Daniel không đáp lời Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không giận, cười híp mắt tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi. Khương Daniel một bên oán thầm "Ngươi không phải so với AI khác đều rõ ràng" một bên hàm hàm hồ hồ gật đầu, hít sâu lấy tùy thời chuẩn bị tiến vào sân khấu trạng thái.

"Vậy là tốt rồi. Chúng ta tới ngẫu hứng đi."

". . . mo?"

Hảo tâm cho hóa đá tại chỗ Khương Daniel giảm xóc thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu đối các diễn viên giảng giải chủ đề của ngày hôm nay luyện tập là căn cứ vào kịch bản tình tiết cùng nhân vật ngẫu hứng liền tuyên bố có thể giải tán phân tổ đối hí. Nhưng AI hắn | mẹ muốn bỏ lỡ loại này trò hay, quần môig vây xem không có một cái rời đi, ánh mắt sáng rực xoa tay ăn dưa.

"Hiện tại, nên ta đối với ngươi ôn nhu."

Trở lại Khương Daniel bên người Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là đổi một người, mang theo một điểm ngượng ngùng cùng do dự nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong thanh âm có giấu không được kích động. Khương Daniel biết đây là Robert thượng tuyến, phản xạ có điều kiện nói ra mình lời kịch.

"Không muốn." Phản ứng của hắn khô quắt vô thần, cũng là có thể nghênh hợp Danny tâm thái. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

"Không, ta chính là muốn làm như thế."

"Ngươi không cần ép mình."

"Không, ngươi đối ta tốt như vậy, ta cũng phải đối ngươi ôn nhu. Nhưng ta muốn đem đối ánh mắt ngươi ca ngợi lưu đến cuối cùng, ngươi vừa mới nói quá tốt, ta cũng không biết nên nói cái gì."

Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu ra ngượng ngùng cười. Khương Daniel trên mặt có chút phát nhiệt, kiên t nhật nối liền kịch bản: "Đừng làm rộn."

"Bờ v AI của ngươi! Bờ v AI của ngươi phi thường gợi cảm." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoẹo đầu cẩn thận nhìn hắn một hồi, dùng phát hiện trân bảo ngữ khí vui vẻ nói ra chưa từng nghe qua khích lệ, dọa Khương Daniel nhảy một cái.

"Cái gì! ?"

"Phi thường gợi cảm. Bởi vì bờ v AI của ngươi nhìn qua rất rộng rãi, rất có cảm giác an toàn, để người rất muốn dựa vào đi lên, cảm thấy dựa vào đi gặp rất dễ chịu." Ung Thánh Hựu lại lộ ra lóe lên quang mang tiếu dung, chờ lấy Khương Daniel đáp lại. Mặt đỏ tới mang t AI Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có có dư thừa não dung lượng đi cân nhắc ngẫu hứng, lời kịch không trải qua đại não nói ra miệng.

"Đừng nói, đừng nói, môig ta tới trò chuyện điểm khác."

"Tốt a. Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay."

"Ta mới không hữu hảo!"

"Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay, ngón tay rất dài trong lòng bàn tay rất ấm, có thể toàn bộ bao ở của ta tay, không tin ngươi nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tay của hắn cùng mình so cùng một chỗ, nghiêm túc biểu hiện ra cho hắn nhìn. Khương Daniel muốn bị trong lòng bàn tay kia một chút xíu nhiệt độ bỏng điên."Cái này hắn | mẹ quá ngu bức." Hắn suy yếu đáp lại, nhân vật vốn có khí thế hoàn toàn không có, bị buộc lên tuyệt lộ tâm cảnh ngược lại là nhất trí.

"Đừng bảo là thô tục." Ung Thánh Hựu không đồng ý lắc đầu, thẳng nhìn hắn ánh mắt, giống như là ở bên trong phát hiện toàn bộ vũ trụ."Con mắt của ngươi. . . Ta đem con mắt của ngươi lưu đến cuối cùng nói, là bởi vì bọn môig đen như vậy đẹp như vậy, ta tìm không ra ca ngợi bọn môig từ ngữ, ta cảm thấy. . . Xuyên thấu qua bọn môig, ta có thể nhìn thấy tâm của ngươi."

Thanh âm của hắn ép tới chậm chạp mà trầm thấp, Khương Daniel nhìn xem dần dần đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu, nội tâm có vô số nở rộ pháo hoa thiêu hủy hắn sau cùng lý trí, làm ra nay ngày thứ nhất cái ngẫu hứng cử động.

Hắn trân quý bưng lấy tấm kia gần trong gang tấc đẹp mắt đến muốn mạng mặt, hôn xuống.

+

Chú 1: Múa giám thất (booth) bình thường là tại kịch trường chỗ cao một cái không đáng chú ý căn phòng nhỏ, có thể nhìn xuống toàn trường, diễn xuất lúc múa giám liền ngồi ở bên trong chưởng khống toàn cục, hô cue khống quá t nhậtnh câu thông các bộ môn, nhỏ kịch tràng ánh đèn âm hưởng video khống chế cũng tại múa giám trong phòng. Nhưng bình thường tập luyện lúc múa giám không ngồi múa giám thất (AI không có việc gì muốn một người ngồi tại đen như mực trong phòng nhỏ a), có chút tập luyện phòng học cũng không có múa giám thất. Chúng ta coi như đây là một cái cao cấp tự mang múa giám thất tập luyện phòng học, Kim Tại Hoán hôm nay là đi vì tập luyện điều đèn điều âm hưởng. [ chẳng biết tại SAO Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng phải đi theo đâu hắc hắc [ thực tên báo cáo múa giám thất là một cái có thể có rất nhiều không thể miêu tả sự tình phát sinh địa phương

Gần nhất nhận biết rất nhiều đáng yêu hoàng kim nữ hài, đem ta kéo về hoàng kim không lay được, thậm chí một cái kích động não động ra không ít người cảm thấy rất mang cảm giác hoàng kim tình tiết, bản này phó cp liền hay là hoàng kim đi. [ khả năng còn có như vậy một chút điểm 34910 Tu La tràng. Một. Điểm. Điểm.

Đoạn này lẫn nhau nói giúp lời nói tình tiết là «Danny and the Deep Blue Sea » bên trong ta thích nhất một part, về sau cũng sẽ nhiều lần xuất hiện, phi thường thích hợp lẫn nhau vẩy. Dựa theo kịch bản, Ung Thánh Hựu nhân vật nói xong đoạn văn này muốn hôn Danny, Danny thất kinh cho hắn một bàn tay. Ta nguyên bản đại cương bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu là chưởng khống toàn cục một cái kia, dùng một đoạn lớn lời tâm tình đem Khương Dan vẩy đứng máy về sau, cách hắn cách rất gần, nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay đối với hắn nói "Ngươi nên đánh ta", liền tiêu sái quay người đi. Kết quả viết đến cuối cùng Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không nhận ta khống chế, tự chủ hôn một cái đi, thật đáng mừng thật đáng mừng. [ đại cương là bài trí kịch bản bạo tẩu hiện trường ví dụ thực tế

"Đúng vậy, ngươi là đơn biết Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn ngươi đi trong nhà hắn, là muốn làm một chút không thể miêu tả sự tình. Ngươi không biết hắn chỉ là nghĩ chính trực tiến hành một đối một tập luyện. Ngươi sáng sớm liền trang phục lộng lẫy ra cửa, náo vô số Ô Long trò cười thoát nửa lõa còn kém chút mạnh lên Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng xám xịt cõng một ngày kịch bản, không có đọc xong không cho phép về nhà."

Kim Tại Hoán không tình cảm chút nào cùng làm năm bạn cùng phòng đem tiếp xuống một chuỗi lời kịch đều nói xong, Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân yên lặng vì hắn điểm tán: Cả ngày hôm qua Khương Daniel hóa thân Tường Lâm tẩu, tùy thời tùy chỗ AI oán thổ lộ hết, ma âm xâu t AI giày vò đến bọn hắn ngày nghỉ đều không thể sống yên ổn, hận không thể hắn mới mở miệng liền ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, một câu cũng không cần nói.

Khương Daniel nghẹn ngào một tiếng, lấy đầu đoạt bàn.

"Lần này ta hoàn toàn không mặt mũi gặp hắn a! Tại Hoán a, hiện tại lui khóa còn kịp a?"

"Hiện tại mới kh AI giảng tuần thứ ba, trên nguyên tắc là có thể. Nhưng là học kỳ này cái khác hí thẻ ti đã định, lui cái từ khóa này ngươi năm nay liền không t nhậtnh diễn, ngươi xác định học phần cùng Hà Thanh Vân sẽ bỏ qua ngươi?"

Nguyên một bàn diễn viên đều đi ngược chiều bắt đầu tru lên cỡ lớn khuyển cùng thế hệ quăng tới ánh mắt đồng tình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu dù SAO cũng là công thành danh toại đại minh tinh, còn rất dài như thế một gương mặt, khẳng định có đủ loại nhân vật tự thân tới cửa ôm ấp yêu thương. Daniel ca ngươi không muốn áp lực quá lớn, nói không chừng hắn đã không cảm thấy kinh ngạc."

Lý Đại Huy mới mở miệng liền tản ra trí tuệ khí tức, đáng tiếc như thế xảo trá thanh kỳ an ủi góc độ cũng không có rõ ràng hiệu quả, hình người Samoyed a nghe lời này lỗ t AI đều gục xuống, thanh âm ủy ủy khuất khuất:

"Nhưng ta cùng những người kia không giống, ta là thật muốn ngủ hắn a."

+

"Ta là thật không muốn ngủ hắn, các ngươi liền không thể tin tưởng ta một lần a."

Hí kịch học viện viện trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh trong văn phòng, sự kiện một cái khác nhân vật chính nói đến thành thành khẩn khẩn.

Sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra là thông lệ chế tác hội nghị kết thúc sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hững hờ nói một câu "Nghe Kim Tại Hoán nói ngươi cuối tuần hẹn Khương Daniel đi nhà ngươi?" Một viên đá dấy lên ngàn cơn sóng, Hà Thanh Vân cái thứ nhất nhảy dựng lên đối hậu bối tiến hành ẩu đả.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi ngủ học sinh của ta chuẩn bị kỹ càng lấy cái chết tạ tội SAO! ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị ta oan uổng a, thiên địa lương tâm ta chỉ là tìm hắn đến nhà môig ta tập luyện, là ngươi học sinh tốt mình muốn cùng ta hẹn | pháo. Ngươi biết ta nhiều năm như vậy, ta xem ra giống con truy cầu nhục thể quan hệ người a.

Hà Thanh Vân cười lạnh một tiếng bất vi sở động: "Khai giảng thứ h AI tuần ngươi liền đã hẹn hắn đi nhà ngươi, ta biết ngươi hơn mười năm, ta biết cố sự phát triển phương hướng. Doãn Trí Thánh, doãn đạo diễn, doãn viện trưởng, ngươi quản quản hắn."

"Ta nếu có thể quản được Thánh Hựu ta liền không chỉ là cái viện trưởng." Lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đổi mới mới nhất bát quái tư liệu Doãn Trí Thánh ho nhẹ một tiếng, xuất ra viện trưởng tư thái, "Thánh Hựu có quay về sân khấu suy nghĩ ta là rất vui vẻ, đây cũng là ta ngay từ đầu đồng ý ngươi mở ra khóa nguyên nhân. Thánh Hựu a, làm bằng hữu, ngươi muốn làm cái gì ta đều sẽ ủng hộ. Nhưng làm hí kịch học viện viện trưởng, ta nhất định phải hỏi một câu, ngươi thật biết mình đang làm cái gì a?"

Một phòng yên tĩnh. Ở đây bốn vị thời học sinh chí thú hợp nhau, hợp tác qua không ít kịch trường, là đồng sự, là chiến hữu, càng là có thể trò chuyện nhân sinh đàm mộng tưởng cùng một chỗ nhìn qua rạng sáng bốn giờ mặt trời chí hữu, lẫn nhau hiểu rõ, cái này cũng mang ý nghĩa hiểu rõ đối phương nhất đen tối bí mật. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được ba đạo tìm tòi nghiên cứu trong mang theo lo lắng ánh mắt rơi xuống trên người mình, không tự chủ được h AI tay vòng ở trước ngực hướng thành ghế tới gần, nâng lên hàm dưới nhếch lên bờ môi, triệt để phòng ngự tư thái. Gặp hắn không đáp lời, Doãn Trí Thánh thở dài nói tiếp.

"Thánh Hựu a, về công ta không hi vọng ngươi bởi vì tư nhân nhân tố để hảo hảo công tác phường phức tạp, về tư môig ta đều không muốn xem ngươi giẫm lên vết xe đổ, ngươi không phải lần đầu tiên. . ."

"Ta minh bạch. Trí Thánh ca ngươi có thể yên tâm, ta hiện tại chỉ muốn hảo hảo giờ học dàn dựng kịch. Đều nói ta thật không muốn ngủ hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột đánh gãy hắn phát biểu, nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung một câu, "Chí ít trước mắt không nghĩ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay mắt lanh lẹ đè lại muốn h AI giết Ung Thánh Hựu Hà Thanh Vân.

"Các ngươi đang lo lắng cái gì ta đều hiểu. Ta thừa nhận ta là bị hắn múa trên đài biểu diễn hấp dẫn, nhưng hắn. . . Cùng ta tưởng tượng không giống nhau lắm."

"Ta không nghĩ tới hắn trong sinh hoạt cùng sân khấu bên trên khí chất hoàn toàn khác biệt, ta cũng coi là gặp qua không ít diễn viên, rất nhiều người đích thật là trên đài dưới đài h AI bức gương mặt, nhưng tương phản đại thành hắn dạng này cũng là hi hữu phẩm."

"Múa trên đài hắn là cái dạng gì các ngươi gặp so ta nhiều, thử sức thời điểm hắn vũ đạo có kinh diễm đến ta, còn phụ tu Graphic De sign, quả thực chọn ta uy hiếp đánh. Trong âm thầm các ngươi cùng hắn c hồng đụng cũng so ta lâu, tinh lực dồi dào toàn trường chạy loạn, cùng tất cả mọi người hoà mình, tập luyện thường có chút ngu đần, qua một tuần lời kịch cũng còn không có học thuộc, nói chuyện mang khẩu âm, thường xuyên cười trận, một hưu hơi thở liền cuồng ăn đồ ăn vặt, giải tán sau khắp nơi hẹn người ăn bữa khuya, đều không thèm để ý dáng người quản lý a."

"Nghĩ đến cái gì liền sẽ đi làm, tâm tư viết lên mặt giấu đều giấu không được, không có chút nào diễn kỹ có thể nói. Ta lần thứ nhất gặp được trực tiếp như vậy bằng phẳng. . . Hẹn | pháo? Không biết là ta cô lậu quả văn hay là tiểu hài tử bây giờ đều như thế hổ, kỳ thật có chút đáng yêu. "

"Tổng kết lại chính là, ngoài dự liệu không chuyên nghiệp, nhưng cũng không có để người cảm thấy phiền chán."

"Ta vẫn đối với hắn tràn ngập hiếu kì, nhưng càng chờ mong cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đứng tại múa trên đài bộ dáng. Chỗ lấy các ngươi yên tâm, lần này ta sẽ không làm hư."

Hắn cuối cùng tổng kết nói, mang trên mặt chính mình cũng không có có ý thức đến ôn nhu ý cười, còn lại ba người liếc nhau một cái, ánh mắt biểu lộ đều là ngũ vị tạp trần, phảng phất chính mắt trông thấy đế quốc luân hãm hiện trường.

Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi xong.

+

Buổi tối tập luyện Khương Daniel đồng học là núp ở Lại Quan Lâm sau lưng giẫm lên tiếng chuông lề mà lề mề tiến tập luyện thất. Bởi vì thân cao bị bắt cóc bận bịu bên trong ủy khuất đến cực điểm: Ca a ta không nghĩ đến trễ, ta muốn cầm toàn cần thưởng. Tiến phòng học Khương Daniel mới hối hận không thôi —— lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đầu đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị làm nóng người toàn đoàn làm phim nhìn chăm chú lên h AI cái to con luống cuống tay chân cất kỹ ba lô gia nhập đội ngũ, càng đừng đề cập ở đây còn có chẳng biết tại SAO tuyển hôm nay đến đứng ngoài quan sát Doãn Trí Thánh viện trưởng cùng nhà mình đạo sư.

Gánh vác lấy Hà Thanh Vân tự mang sư hống mưa đạn nóng rực ánh mắt Khương Daniel như có g AI ở sau lưng theo sát đại bộ đội đầy phòng xoay quanh, đi ngang qua múa giám thất (chú 1) lúc hắn ý đồ dùng tình cảm dư thừa ánh mắt biểu lộ tứ chi động tác khiển trách Kim Tại Hoán thế mà không cho hắn mật báo, ngẩng đầu một cái cùng đứng tại chủ múa giám sau lưng như u linh núp trong bóng tối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối mặt con mắt, dọa đến hắn kém chút cơ bắp rút gân.

Hôm nay đến cùng là cái quỷ gì thời gian, Khương Daniel vung trong tay tâm gào thét, vừa mới bắt đầu một tuần tập luyện đến cùng có cái gì tốt nhìn a!

Sự thật chứng minh, hôm nay thật là có rất nhiều đẹp mắt tình tiết quỷ thời gian.

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu điểm danh lên đài thời điểm Khương Daniel thậm chí có loại "A quả là thế" bình tĩnh tâm tình —— nên đến hay là sẽ đến, mình thứ bảy náo lớn như vậy mới ra trò cười, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó còn chiếm đối phương tiện nghi (hay là đối phương chiếm tiện nghi của mình? ), tống nghệ bên trên công nhận mở ra đen Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định là muốn làm chút chuyện gì đó.

"Cuối tuần trôi qua thế nào, Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung từ trước đến nay là ống kính yêu nhất, cơ bắp đường cong mỹ hảo, con mắt có chút nheo lại lộ ra càng thêm chân thành, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh giống như là có phiến tinh vân. Nếu là ngày thường mê đệ Khương Daniel chắc chắn Tâm Không một cái chớp mắt, nhưng hắn hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy cái này cái đẹp mắt người là cái hành tẩu tử quang phát xạ cơ, ánh mắt ngôn ngữ đều có bén nhọn thực thể.

"Chớ khẩn trương, ta sẽ không ăn ngươi. Lời kịch đều cõng tốt đi?" Thấy Khương Daniel không đáp lời Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không giận, cười híp mắt tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi. Khương Daniel một bên oán thầm "Ngươi không phải so với AI khác đều rõ ràng" một bên hàm hàm hồ hồ gật đầu, hít sâu lấy tùy thời chuẩn bị tiến vào sân khấu trạng thái.

"Vậy là tốt rồi. Chúng ta tới ngẫu hứng đi."

". . . mo?"

Hảo tâm cho hóa đá tại chỗ Khương Daniel giảm xóc thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu đối các diễn viên giảng giải chủ đề của ngày hôm nay luyện tập là căn cứ vào kịch bản tình tiết cùng nhân vật ngẫu hứng liền tuyên bố có thể giải tán phân tổ đối hí. Nhưng AI hắn | mẹ muốn bỏ lỡ loại này trò hay, quần môig vây xem không có một cái rời đi, ánh mắt sáng rực xoa tay ăn dưa.

"Hiện tại, nên ta đối với ngươi ôn nhu."

Trở lại Khương Daniel bên người Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là đổi một người, mang theo một điểm ngượng ngùng cùng do dự nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong thanh âm có giấu không được kích động. Khương Daniel biết đây là Robert thượng tuyến, phản xạ có điều kiện nói ra mình lời kịch.

"Không muốn." Phản ứng của hắn khô quắt vô thần, cũng là có thể nghênh hợp Danny tâm thái. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

"Không, ta chính là muốn làm như thế."

"Ngươi không cần ép mình."

"Không, ngươi đối ta tốt như vậy, ta cũng phải đối ngươi ôn nhu. Nhưng ta muốn đem đối ánh mắt ngươi ca ngợi lưu đến cuối cùng, ngươi vừa mới nói quá tốt, ta cũng không biết nên nói cái gì."

Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu ra ngượng ngùng cười. Khương Daniel trên mặt có chút phát nhiệt, kiên t nhật nối liền kịch bản: "Đừng làm rộn."

"Bờ v AI của ngươi! Bờ v AI của ngươi phi thường gợi cảm." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoẹo đầu cẩn thận nhìn hắn một hồi, dùng phát hiện trân bảo ngữ khí vui vẻ nói ra chưa từng nghe qua khích lệ, dọa Khương Daniel nhảy một cái.

"Cái gì! ?"

"Phi thường gợi cảm. Bởi vì bờ v AI của ngươi nhìn qua rất rộng rãi, rất có cảm giác an toàn, để người rất muốn dựa vào đi lên, cảm thấy dựa vào đi gặp rất dễ chịu." Ung Thánh Hựu lại lộ ra lóe lên quang mang tiếu dung, chờ lấy Khương Daniel đáp lại. Mặt đỏ tới mang t AI Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có có dư thừa não dung lượng đi cân nhắc ngẫu hứng, lời kịch không trải qua đại não nói ra miệng.

"Đừng nói, đừng nói, môig ta tới trò chuyện điểm khác."

"Tốt a. Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay."

"Ta mới không hữu hảo!"

"Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay, ngón tay rất dài trong lòng bàn tay rất ấm, có thể toàn bộ bao ở của ta tay, không tin ngươi nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tay của hắn cùng mình so cùng một chỗ, nghiêm túc biểu hiện ra cho hắn nhìn. Khương Daniel muốn bị trong lòng bàn tay kia một chút xíu nhiệt độ bỏng điên."Cái này hắn | mẹ quá ngu bức." Hắn suy yếu đáp lại, nhân vật vốn có khí thế hoàn toàn không có, bị buộc lên tuyệt lộ tâm cảnh ngược lại là nhất trí.

"Đừng bảo là thô tục." Ung Thánh Hựu không đồng ý lắc đầu, thẳng nhìn hắn ánh mắt, giống như là ở bên trong phát hiện toàn bộ vũ trụ."Con mắt của ngươi. . . Ta đem con mắt của ngươi lưu đến cuối cùng nói, là bởi vì bọn môig đen như vậy đẹp như vậy, ta tìm không ra ca ngợi bọn môig từ ngữ, ta cảm thấy. . . Xuyên thấu qua bọn môig, ta có thể nhìn thấy tâm của ngươi."

Thanh âm của hắn ép tới chậm chạp mà trầm thấp, Khương Daniel nhìn xem dần dần đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu, nội tâm có vô số nở rộ pháo hoa thiêu hủy hắn sau cùng lý trí, làm ra nay ngày thứ nhất cái ngẫu hứng cử động.

Hắn trân quý bưng lấy tấm kia gần trong gang tấc đẹp mắt đến muốn mạng mặt, hôn xuống.

+

Chú 1: Múa giám thất (booth) bình thường là tại kịch trường chỗ cao một cái không đáng chú ý căn phòng nhỏ, có thể nhìn xuống toàn trường, diễn xuất lúc múa giám liền ngồi ở bên trong chưởng khống toàn cục, hô cue khống quá t nhậtnh câu thông các bộ môn, nhỏ kịch tràng ánh đèn âm hưởng video khống chế cũng tại múa giám trong phòng. Nhưng bình thường tập luyện lúc múa giám không ngồi múa giám thất (AI không có việc gì muốn một người ngồi tại đen như mực trong phòng nhỏ a), có chút tập luyện phòng học cũng không có múa giám thất. Chúng ta coi như đây là một cái cao cấp tự mang múa giám thất tập luyện phòng học, Kim Tại Hoán hôm nay là đi vì tập luyện điều đèn điều âm hưởng. [ chẳng biết tại SAO Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng phải đi theo đâu hắc hắc [ thực tên báo cáo múa giám thất là một cái có thể có rất nhiều không thể miêu tả sự tình phát sinh địa phương

Gần nhất nhận biết rất nhiều đáng yêu hoàng kim nữ hài, đem ta kéo về hoàng kim không lay được, thậm chí một cái kích động não động ra không ít người cảm thấy rất mang cảm giác hoàng kim tình tiết, bản này phó cp liền hay là hoàng kim đi. [ khả năng còn có như vậy một chút điểm 34910 Tu La tràng. Một. Điểm. Điểm.

Đoạn này lẫn nhau nói giúp lời nói tình tiết là «Danny and the Deep Blue Sea » bên trong ta thích nhất một part, về sau cũng sẽ nhiều lần xuất hiện, phi thường thích hợp lẫn nhau vẩy. Dựa theo kịch bản, Ung Thánh Hựu nhân vật nói xong đoạn văn này muốn hôn Danny, Danny thất kinh cho hắn một bàn tay. Ta nguyên bản đại cương bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu là chưởng khống toàn cục một cái kia, dùng một đoạn lớn lời tâm tình đem Khương Dan vẩy đứng máy về sau, cách hắn cách rất gần, nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay đối với hắn nói "Ngươi nên đánh ta", liền tiêu sái quay người đi. Kết quả viết đến cuối cùng Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không nhận ta khống chế, tự chủ hôn một cái đi, thật đáng mừng thật đáng mừng. [ đại cương là bài trí kịch bản bạo tẩu hiện trường ví dụ thực tế

"Đúng vậy, ngươi là đơn biết Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn ngươi đi trong nhà hắn, là muốn làm một chút không thể miêu tả sự tình. Ngươi không biết hắn chỉ là nghĩ chính trực tiến hành một đối một tập luyện. Ngươi sáng sớm liền trang phục lộng lẫy ra cửa, náo vô số Ô Long trò cười thoát nửa lõa còn kém chút mạnh lên Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng xám xịt cõng một ngày kịch bản, không có đọc xong không cho phép về nhà."

Kim Tại Hoán không tình cảm chút nào cùng làm năm bạn cùng phòng đem tiếp xuống một chuỗi lời kịch đều nói xong, Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Phác Chí Huân yên lặng vì hắn điểm tán: Cả ngày hôm qua Khương Daniel hóa thân Tường Lâm tẩu, tùy thời tùy chỗ AI oán thổ lộ hết, ma âm xâu t AI giày vò đến bọn hắn ngày nghỉ đều không thể sống yên ổn, hận không thể hắn mới mở miệng liền ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, một câu cũng không cần nói.

Khương Daniel nghẹn ngào một tiếng, lấy đầu đoạt bàn.

"Lần này ta hoàn toàn không mặt mũi gặp hắn a! Tại Hoán a, hiện tại lui khóa còn kịp a?"

"Hiện tại mới kh AI giảng tuần thứ ba, trên nguyên tắc là có thể. Nhưng là học kỳ này cái khác hí thẻ ti đã định, lui cái từ khóa này ngươi năm nay liền không t nhậtnh diễn, ngươi xác định học phần cùng Hà Thanh Vân sẽ bỏ qua ngươi?"

Nguyên một bàn diễn viên đều đi ngược chiều bắt đầu tru lên cỡ lớn khuyển cùng thế hệ quăng tới ánh mắt đồng tình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu dù SAO cũng là công thành danh toại đại minh tinh, còn rất dài như thế một gương mặt, khẳng định có đủ loại nhân vật tự thân tới cửa ôm ấp yêu thương. Daniel ca ngươi không muốn áp lực quá lớn, nói không chừng hắn đã không cảm thấy kinh ngạc."

Lý Đại Huy mới mở miệng liền tản ra trí tuệ khí tức, đáng tiếc như thế xảo trá thanh kỳ an ủi góc độ cũng không có rõ ràng hiệu quả, hình người Samoyed a nghe lời này lỗ t AI đều gục xuống, thanh âm ủy ủy khuất khuất:

"Nhưng ta cùng những người kia không giống, ta là thật muốn ngủ hắn a."

+

"Ta là thật không muốn ngủ hắn, các ngươi liền không thể tin tưởng ta một lần a."

Hí kịch học viện viện trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh trong văn phòng, sự kiện một cái khác nhân vật chính nói đến thành thành khẩn khẩn.

Sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra là thông lệ chế tác hội nghị kết thúc sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hững hờ nói một câu "Nghe Kim Tại Hoán nói ngươi cuối tuần hẹn Khương Daniel đi nhà ngươi?" Một viên đá dấy lên ngàn cơn sóng, Hà Thanh Vân cái thứ nhất nhảy dựng lên đối hậu bối tiến hành ẩu đả.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi ngủ học sinh của ta chuẩn bị kỹ càng lấy cái chết tạ tội SAO! ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị ta oan uổng a, thiên địa lương tâm ta chỉ là tìm hắn đến nhà môig ta tập luyện, là ngươi học sinh tốt mình muốn cùng ta hẹn | pháo. Ngươi biết ta nhiều năm như vậy, ta xem ra giống con truy cầu nhục thể quan hệ người a.

Hà Thanh Vân cười lạnh một tiếng bất vi sở động: "Khai giảng thứ h AI tuần ngươi liền đã hẹn hắn đi nhà ngươi, ta biết ngươi hơn mười năm, ta biết cố sự phát triển phương hướng. Doãn Trí Thánh, doãn đạo diễn, doãn viện trưởng, ngươi quản quản hắn."

"Ta nếu có thể quản được Thánh Hựu ta liền không chỉ là cái viện trưởng." Lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đổi mới mới nhất bát quái tư liệu Doãn Trí Thánh ho nhẹ một tiếng, xuất ra viện trưởng tư thái, "Thánh Hựu có quay về sân khấu suy nghĩ ta là rất vui vẻ, đây cũng là ta ngay từ đầu đồng ý ngươi mở ra khóa nguyên nhân. Thánh Hựu a, làm bằng hữu, ngươi muốn làm cái gì ta đều sẽ ủng hộ. Nhưng làm hí kịch học viện viện trưởng, ta nhất định phải hỏi một câu, ngươi thật biết mình đang làm cái gì a?"

Một phòng yên tĩnh. Ở đây bốn vị thời học sinh chí thú hợp nhau, hợp tác qua không ít kịch trường, là đồng sự, là chiến hữu, càng là có thể trò chuyện nhân sinh đàm mộng tưởng cùng một chỗ nhìn qua rạng sáng bốn giờ mặt trời chí hữu, lẫn nhau hiểu rõ, cái này cũng mang ý nghĩa hiểu rõ đối phương nhất đen tối bí mật. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được ba đạo tìm tòi nghiên cứu trong mang theo lo lắng ánh mắt rơi xuống trên người mình, không tự chủ được h AI tay vòng ở trước ngực hướng thành ghế tới gần, nâng lên hàm dưới nhếch lên bờ môi, triệt để phòng ngự tư thái. Gặp hắn không đáp lời, Doãn Trí Thánh thở dài nói tiếp.

"Thánh Hựu a, về công ta không hi vọng ngươi bởi vì tư nhân nhân tố để hảo hảo công tác phường phức tạp, về tư môig ta đều không muốn xem ngươi giẫm lên vết xe đổ, ngươi không phải lần đầu tiên. . ."

"Ta minh bạch. Trí Thánh ca ngươi có thể yên tâm, ta hiện tại chỉ muốn hảo hảo giờ học dàn dựng kịch. Đều nói ta thật không muốn ngủ hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột đánh gãy hắn phát biểu, nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung một câu, "Chí ít trước mắt không nghĩ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay mắt lanh lẹ đè lại muốn h AI giết Ung Thánh Hựu Hà Thanh Vân.

"Các ngươi đang lo lắng cái gì ta đều hiểu. Ta thừa nhận ta là bị hắn múa trên đài biểu diễn hấp dẫn, nhưng hắn. . . Cùng ta tưởng tượng không giống nhau lắm."

"Ta không nghĩ tới hắn trong sinh hoạt cùng sân khấu bên trên khí chất hoàn toàn khác biệt, ta cũng coi là gặp qua không ít diễn viên, rất nhiều người đích thật là trên đài dưới đài h AI bức gương mặt, nhưng tương phản đại thành hắn dạng này cũng là hi hữu phẩm."

"Múa trên đài hắn là cái dạng gì các ngươi gặp so ta nhiều, thử sức thời điểm hắn vũ đạo có kinh diễm đến ta, còn phụ tu Graphic De sign, quả thực chọn ta uy hiếp đánh. Trong âm thầm các ngươi cùng hắn c hồng đụng cũng so ta lâu, tinh lực dồi dào toàn trường chạy loạn, cùng tất cả mọi người hoà mình, tập luyện thường có chút ngu đần, qua một tuần lời kịch cũng còn không có học thuộc, nói chuyện mang khẩu âm, thường xuyên cười trận, một hưu hơi thở liền cuồng ăn đồ ăn vặt, giải tán sau khắp nơi hẹn người ăn bữa khuya, đều không thèm để ý dáng người quản lý a."

"Nghĩ đến cái gì liền sẽ đi làm, tâm tư viết lên mặt giấu đều giấu không được, không có chút nào diễn kỹ có thể nói. Ta lần thứ nhất gặp được trực tiếp như vậy bằng phẳng. . . Hẹn | pháo? Không biết là ta cô lậu quả văn hay là tiểu hài tử bây giờ đều như thế hổ, kỳ thật có chút đáng yêu. "

"Tổng kết lại chính là, ngoài dự liệu không chuyên nghiệp, nhưng cũng không có để người cảm thấy phiền chán."

"Ta vẫn đối với hắn tràn ngập hiếu kì, nhưng càng chờ mong cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đứng tại múa trên đài bộ dáng. Chỗ lấy các ngươi yên tâm, lần này ta sẽ không làm hư."

Hắn cuối cùng tổng kết nói, mang trên mặt chính mình cũng không có có ý thức đến ôn nhu ý cười, còn lại ba người liếc nhau một cái, ánh mắt biểu lộ đều là ngũ vị tạp trần, phảng phất chính mắt trông thấy đế quốc luân hãm hiện trường.

Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi xong.

+

Buổi tối tập luyện Khương Daniel đồng học là núp ở Lại Quan Lâm sau lưng giẫm lên tiếng chuông lề mà lề mề tiến tập luyện thất. Bởi vì thân cao bị bắt cóc bận bịu bên trong ủy khuất đến cực điểm: Ca a ta không nghĩ đến trễ, ta muốn cầm toàn cần thưởng. Tiến phòng học Khương Daniel mới hối hận không thôi —— lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đầu đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị làm nóng người toàn đoàn làm phim nhìn chăm chú lên h AI cái to con luống cuống tay chân cất kỹ ba lô gia nhập đội ngũ, càng đừng đề cập ở đây còn có chẳng biết tại SAO tuyển hôm nay đến đứng ngoài quan sát Doãn Trí Thánh viện trưởng cùng nhà mình đạo sư.

Gánh vác lấy Hà Thanh Vân tự mang sư hống mưa đạn nóng rực ánh mắt Khương Daniel như có g AI ở sau lưng theo sát đại bộ đội đầy phòng xoay quanh, đi ngang qua múa giám thất (chú 1) lúc hắn ý đồ dùng tình cảm dư thừa ánh mắt biểu lộ tứ chi động tác khiển trách Kim Tại Hoán thế mà không cho hắn mật báo, ngẩng đầu một cái cùng đứng tại chủ múa giám sau lưng như u linh núp trong bóng tối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối mặt con mắt, dọa đến hắn kém chút cơ bắp rút gân.

Hôm nay đến cùng là cái quỷ gì thời gian, Khương Daniel vung trong tay tâm gào thét, vừa mới bắt đầu một tuần tập luyện đến cùng có cái gì tốt nhìn a!

Sự thật chứng minh, hôm nay thật là có rất nhiều đẹp mắt tình tiết quỷ thời gian.

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu điểm danh lên đài thời điểm Khương Daniel thậm chí có loại "A quả là thế" bình tĩnh tâm tình —— nên đến hay là sẽ đến, mình thứ bảy náo lớn như vậy mới ra trò cười, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó còn chiếm đối phương tiện nghi (hay là đối phương chiếm tiện nghi của mình? ), tống nghệ bên trên công nhận mở ra đen Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định là muốn làm chút chuyện gì đó.

"Cuối tuần trôi qua thế nào, Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung từ trước đến nay là ống kính yêu nhất, cơ bắp đường cong mỹ hảo, con mắt có chút nheo lại lộ ra càng thêm chân thành, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh giống như là có phiến tinh vân. Nếu là ngày thường mê đệ Khương Daniel chắc chắn Tâm Không một cái chớp mắt, nhưng hắn hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy cái này cái đẹp mắt người là cái hành tẩu tử quang phát xạ cơ, ánh mắt ngôn ngữ đều có bén nhọn thực thể.

"Chớ khẩn trương, ta sẽ không ăn ngươi. Lời kịch đều cõng tốt đi?" Thấy Khương Daniel không đáp lời Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không giận, cười híp mắt tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi. Khương Daniel một bên oán thầm "Ngươi không phải so với AI khác đều rõ ràng" một bên hàm hàm hồ hồ gật đầu, hít sâu lấy tùy thời chuẩn bị tiến vào sân khấu trạng thái.

"Vậy là tốt rồi. Chúng ta tới ngẫu hứng đi."

". . . mo?"

Hảo tâm cho hóa đá tại chỗ Khương Daniel giảm xóc thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu đối các diễn viên giảng giải chủ đề của ngày hôm nay luyện tập là căn cứ vào kịch bản tình tiết cùng nhân vật ngẫu hứng liền tuyên bố có thể giải tán phân tổ đối hí. Nhưng AI hắn | mẹ muốn bỏ lỡ loại này trò hay, quần môig vây xem không có một cái rời đi, ánh mắt sáng rực xoa tay ăn dưa.

"Hiện tại, nên ta đối với ngươi ôn nhu."

Trở lại Khương Daniel bên người Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là đổi một người, mang theo một điểm ngượng ngùng cùng do dự nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong thanh âm có giấu không được kích động. Khương Daniel biết đây là Robert thượng tuyến, phản xạ có điều kiện nói ra mình lời kịch.

"Không muốn." Phản ứng của hắn khô quắt vô thần, cũng là có thể nghênh hợp Danny tâm thái. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

"Không, ta chính là muốn làm như thế."

"Ngươi không cần ép mình."

"Không, ngươi đối ta tốt như vậy, ta cũng phải đối ngươi ôn nhu. Nhưng ta muốn đem đối ánh mắt ngươi ca ngợi lưu đến cuối cùng, ngươi vừa mới nói quá tốt, ta cũng không biết nên nói cái gì."

Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu ra ngượng ngùng cười. Khương Daniel trên mặt có chút phát nhiệt, kiên t nhật nối liền kịch bản: "Đừng làm rộn."

"Bờ v AI của ngươi! Bờ v AI của ngươi phi thường gợi cảm." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoẹo đầu cẩn thận nhìn hắn một hồi, dùng phát hiện trân bảo ngữ khí vui vẻ nói ra chưa từng nghe qua khích lệ, dọa Khương Daniel nhảy một cái.

"Cái gì! ?"

"Phi thường gợi cảm. Bởi vì bờ v AI của ngươi nhìn qua rất rộng rãi, rất có cảm giác an toàn, để người rất muốn dựa vào đi lên, cảm thấy dựa vào đi gặp rất dễ chịu." Ung Thánh Hựu lại lộ ra lóe lên quang mang tiếu dung, chờ lấy Khương Daniel đáp lại. Mặt đỏ tới mang t AI Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có có dư thừa não dung lượng đi cân nhắc ngẫu hứng, lời kịch không trải qua đại não nói ra miệng.

"Đừng nói, đừng nói, môig ta tới trò chuyện điểm khác."

"Tốt a. Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay."

"Ta mới không hữu hảo!"

"Ngươi có một đôi rất hữu hảo tay, ngón tay rất dài trong lòng bàn tay rất ấm, có thể toàn bộ bao ở của ta tay, không tin ngươi nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tay của hắn cùng mình so cùng một chỗ, nghiêm túc biểu hiện ra cho hắn nhìn. Khương Daniel muốn bị trong lòng bàn tay kia một chút xíu nhiệt độ bỏng điên."Cái này hắn | mẹ quá ngu bức." Hắn suy yếu đáp lại, nhân vật vốn có khí thế hoàn toàn không có, bị buộc lên tuyệt lộ tâm cảnh ngược lại là nhất trí.

"Đừng bảo là thô tục." Ung Thánh Hựu không đồng ý lắc đầu, thẳng nhìn hắn ánh mắt, giống như là ở bên trong phát hiện toàn bộ vũ trụ."Con mắt của ngươi. . . Ta đem con mắt của ngươi lưu đến cuối cùng nói, là bởi vì bọn môig đen như vậy đẹp như vậy, ta tìm không ra ca ngợi bọn môig từ ngữ, ta cảm thấy. . . Xuyên thấu qua bọn môig, ta có thể nhìn thấy tâm của ngươi."

Thanh âm của hắn ép tới chậm chạp mà trầm thấp, Khương Daniel nhìn xem dần dần đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu, nội tâm có vô số nở rộ pháo hoa thiêu hủy hắn sau cùng lý trí, làm ra nay ngày thứ nhất cái ngẫu hứng cử động.

Hắn trân quý bưng lấy tấm kia gần trong gang tấc đẹp mắt đến muốn mạng mặt, hôn xuống.

+

Chú 1: Múa giám thất (booth) bình thường là tại kịch trường chỗ cao một cái không đáng chú ý căn phòng nhỏ, có thể nhìn xuống toàn trường, diễn xuất lúc múa giám liền ngồi ở bên trong chưởng khống toàn cục, hô cue khống quá t nhậtnh câu thông các bộ môn, nhỏ kịch tràng ánh đèn âm hưởng video khống chế cũng tại múa giám trong phòng. Nhưng bình thường tập luyện lúc múa giám không ngồi múa giám thất (AI không có việc gì muốn một người ngồi tại đen như mực trong phòng nhỏ a), có chút tập luyện phòng học cũng không có múa giám thất. Chúng ta coi như đây là một cái cao cấp tự mang múa giám thất tập luyện phòng học, Kim Tại Hoán hôm nay là đi vì tập luyện điều đèn điều âm hưởng. [ chẳng biết tại SAO Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng phải đi theo đâu hắc hắc [ thực tên báo cáo múa giám thất là một cái có thể có rất nhiều không thể miêu tả sự tình phát sinh địa phương

Gần nhất nhận biết rất nhiều đáng yêu hoàng kim nữ hài, đem ta kéo về hoàng kim không lay được, thậm chí một cái kích động não động ra không ít người cảm thấy rất mang cảm giác hoàng kim tình tiết, bản này phó cp liền hay là hoàng kim đi. [ khả năng còn có như vậy một chút điểm 34910 Tu La tràng. Một. Điểm. Điểm.

Đoạn này lẫn nhau nói giúp lời nói tình tiết là «Danny and the Deep Blue Sea » bên trong ta thích nhất một part, về sau cũng sẽ nhiều lần xuất hiện, phi thường thích hợp lẫn nhau vẩy. Dựa theo kịch bản, Ung Thánh Hựu nhân vật nói xong đoạn văn này muốn hôn Danny, Danny thất kinh cho hắn một bàn tay. Ta nguyên bản đại cương bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu là chưởng khống toàn cục một cái kia, dùng một đoạn lớn lời tâm tình đem Khương Dan vẩy đứng máy về sau, cách hắn cách rất gần, nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay đối với hắn nói "Ngươi nên đánh ta", liền tiêu sái quay người đi. Kết quả viết đến cuối cùng Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không nhận ta khống chế, tự chủ hôn một cái đi, thật đáng mừng thật đáng mừng. [ đại cương là bài trí kịch bản bạo tẩu hiện trường ví dụ thực tế

Khi Khương Daniel hay là một cái đối kịch trường tràn ngập hiếu kì tương đối đơn thuần tiểu thiếu niên lúc, đã từng khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo qua Kim Tại Hoán một cái bối rối hắn thật lâu vấn đề: Múa trên đài có hôn hí thời điểm đều là thật thân a? Kia tập luyện lúc cũng là thật thân a?

Thâm niên múa giám Kim Tại Hoán tại chỗ vén tay áo lên cho hắn bên trên bài học, ngẫu nhiên chọn lựa đi ngang qua Phác Hữu Trấn làm may mắn người xem, hướng Daniel biểu diễn như thế nào xác định vị trí số nhớ, như thế nào bưng lấy mặt của đối phương sau đó như keo như sơn thân tại trên tay mình, cho mới vừa vào học Phác Hữu Trấn lưu lại không thể xóa nhòa tâm linh thương tích. Tha qua tuổi trẻ sư đệ sau Kim Tại Hoán đối stage kiss(chú 1) khịt mũi coi thường: Làm loại này chủ nghĩa hình thức người đều là không được, chân hán tử chính là muốn hôn đi.

"Nói cho cùng vẫn là nhìn người. Ta gặp qua bắt đầu diễn về sau vẫn nhăn nhăn nhó nhó diễn viên, cũng đã gặp lần thứ nhất tập luyện liền ôm gặm phải quên mình cộng tác. Chỉ cần song phương ý kiến nhất trí, không phải mạo phạm hoặc chấm mút, làm sao thân đều được. Dù sao đặc thù nghề nghiệp, xin mọi người dùng con mắt chuyên nghiệp đối đãi hôn hí tạ ơn. Mà lại hôn hí trọng yếu nhất chính là tình cảm a tình cảm! Chính ngươi đều không có nồng đậm phải không thân không được xúc động, làm sao để người xem tin tưởng tình yêu?"

Lúc đó vũ giả Khương Daniel đem Kim Tại Hoán đứng nói chuyện không đau eo tổng kết tiêu chuẩn, trở thành diễn viên sau mỗi lần tiếp vào có hôn hí kịch bản, tập luyện bắt đầu sau hắn chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là cùng cộng tác thẳng thắn, cộng đồng dùng chuyên nghiệp thái độ đối hôn đạt thành chung nhận thức: Có thân hay không, làm sao thân, phân tấc lực đạo thời cơ góc độ, cổ nghiêng phương hướng, ngón tay ở sau lưng nắm chặt chi tiết, cái gì phối mới có thể điều chế ra chân thật nhất lẫn nhau khát vọng, nghiêm cẩn nghiêm túc như nghiên cứu khoa học hạng mục. Tâm tính đoan chính tăng thêm tự mang sân khấu điểm thiên phú, Khương Daniel thân mật tiết mục từ trước đến nay tinh điêu tế trác đến giây phút, tỉ mỉ bào chế phản ứng hoá học đủ để nhóm lửa toàn bộ kịch trường, thu hoạch được sex thợ thủ công danh hiệu vinh dự.

Cho nên khi thân thể của hắn trước tại đầu não hôn Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, ba cái cơ bản sự thật mới khoan thai tới chậm (chú 2): Thứ nhất, tại kịch bản bên trên không có chỉ thị tình huống dưới, hắn chưa từng trưng cầu đối phương đồng ý liền cưỡng ép hôn đi, cái này hoàn toàn là tính | quấy rối cấp bậc sự kiện; thứ hai, bởi vì không có câu thông phối hợp qua hắn hôn đến gập ghềnh, răng va vào nhau, như cái tuổi dậy thì nôn nôn nóng nóng lỗ mãng tiểu hỏa tử, có hại một thế anh danh; thứ ba, hắn lần thứ nhất thể nghiệm đến Kim Tại Hoán chỗ nói qua, đang biểu diễn quá trình bên trong sinh ra bị dòng lũ cưỡng ép xúc động, mỗi một tế bào đều tại thét chói tai vang lên "Thân hắn, chiếm hữu hắn, thôn phệ hắn" mà hắn thật cũng làm như vậy. Hôn xuống đến không thèm đếm xỉa một khắc này hắn không phải Danny, mà là Daniel.

Hắn nghĩ tại sân khấu bên trên hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, cái này khiêu chiến hắn nghề nghiệp ranh giới cuối cùng suy nghĩ để hắn khủng hoảng không thôi.

+

"Chậc chậc chậc, cái này thân phải thật là vững chắc đói khát, không hổ là trong miệng các ngươi thợ thủ công a thợ thủ công." Chiếm cứ tốt nhất thưởng thức vị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vượt qua Kim Tại Hoán bả vai quan sát toàn trường mắt thấy hảo hữu bị học sinh lấy hạ khắc thượng toàn bộ quá trình, trong giọng nói mang theo không hiểu thưởng thức, "Bất quá theo lời ngươi nói, nếu như Khương Daniel muốn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn vậy cũng là đã được như nguyện nếm đến ngon ngọt. Nói đến ta có phải là nên lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu mới là bị chiếm tiện nghi một cái kia?"

Ngồi tại múa giám vị bên trên Kim Tại Hoán cao thâm mạt trắc lắc đầu, biểu lộ thậm chí có chút nghiêm túc.

"Ngươi không hiểu rõ Khương Daniel, trình độ nào đó hắn là cái rất thuần chân người." Kim Tại Hoán lão thần trên mặt đất tại múa giám trên ghế dạo qua một vòng, đối nhà mình đạo sư làm hảo hữu giải thích, "Nếu là ta nói hắn đem nhục thể cùng tình cảm được chia rất mở, ngươi có phải hay không sẽ không tin tưởng? Nói như vậy, hắn có thể cùng một người ngủ 100 lần, nhưng hắn sẽ không cùng người kia hôn —— đây chính là hắn không cùng sân khấu cộng tác phát triển nhục thể quan hệ nguyên nhân, thật thật giả giả rất dễ dàng nói không rõ. Làm bằng hữu của hắn, ta cảm thấy cái này ——" hắn đưa tay chỉ trong sân vẫn quấn quýt lấy nhau hai người, "—— so hắn muốn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu tuyên ngôn chỗ thông cảm tình cảm càng thêm đáng sợ."

"Hắn bây giờ không phải là muốn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn là muốn đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Khương Daniel a, hắn xong."

+

Khương Daniel hôn qua đến một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu diễn viên trong đầu thoáng hiện vô số ứng đối phương thức.

Ta có thể quạt hắn một cái tát, làm một cái ngẫu hứng nhân vật thay đổi; ta cũng có thể hôn trả lại, mặc dù nhảy lọt qua cửa khóa xung đột, nhưng tình tiết cũng có thể sử dụng lưỡng tình tương duyệt nói thông được; ta còn có thể né tránh, điều này đại biểu lấy Robert tại đoạn này quan hệ bên trong còn không có chuẩn bị kỹ càng, lúc trước hắn lớn mật thăm dò đều là ngụy trang; né tránh về sau ta có thể lựa chọn hôn lại trở về đoạt lại quyền chủ động, hoặc là đến một đoạn ngẫu hứng độc thoại, hoàn thiện một chút nhân vật chiều sâu ... vân vân vân vân.

Đây hết thảy đều tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu cao tốc vận chuyển, nhưng không cách nào truyền đạt đến thân thể của hắn. Thần kinh của hắn cuối ngay tại kinh lịch đại quy mô tập thể bãi công, cương tại nguyên chỗ không nghe sai khiến.

Thẳng thắn nói, hắn bị hù dọa.

Cái này tại nghề nghiệp của hắn kiếp sống bên trong mười phần hiếm thấy, diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn không chút phí sức, có 101 loại ứng đối ngoài ý muốn phương thức. Người người nói hắn liệu sự như thần, Ung Thánh Hựu khiêm tốn cười nói nào có nào có, diễn viên bản phận mà thôi. Hắn chỉ bất quá am hiểu phân tích đối thủ, ghi chép đối phương phản ứng, trục điều lệ ra bảng biểu, coi đây là cơ sở tiến hành thôi diễn, không ai lật đạt được hắn thiết tưởng trăm ngàn loại khả năng tổ thành lưới. Quan sát, tiến tới chưởng khống, diễn viên cái nghề nghiệp này bản liền cần nhìn rõ lòng người, mà Ung Thánh Hựu phá lệ tinh đến đạo này. Hắn tựa như chiếm cứ tại mạng nhện trung tâm thợ săn, mỗi một sợi tơ hơi run rẩy đều là con mồi sa lưới mỹ diệu tín hiệu, đầy đủ hắn thong dong ứng phó.

Mà Khương Daniel nụ hôn này là khỏa không tuân thủ thế giới quy tắc thiên thạch vũ trụ, trực tiếp tại khống chế cuồng Ung Thánh Hựu trung tâm đại não bên trên nện một cái hố.

Thật sự là hắn là tồn trả thù trêu đùa tâm tư, mới gọi Khương Daniel bên trên tới bắt đầu một trận ngẫu hứng. Hắn nắm giữ Khương Daniel đối với hắn có khát vọng mới nhất tin tức, kết hợp hắn hôm nay vào cửa sau một mực tránh né ánh mắt, cùng trước đó hai tuần dùng cùng Khương Daniel ở chung một chút hoàn thiện nhân vật trắc tả, Ung Thánh Hựu có tự tin Khương Daniel tại thế công của hắn hạ tuyệt đối sẽ liên tục bại lui, đại não đứng máy, cuối cùng căn bản không biết phản ứng ra sao. Đến lúc đó hắn liền có thể tiêu sái lấy "Ngươi nên tát ta một bạt tai" vì tuyệt sát kết thúc ngẫu hứng soái khí rời trận, thuận tiện cho Hà Thanh Vân một cái diễu võ giương oai ánh mắt, chứng minh mình lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác liên tục bại lui, đại não đứng máy, sau đó cưỡng hôn hắn.

Cái này mẹ hắn cùng đã nói xong không giống a! ? Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại bộ phận gầm thét, thế mà còn cẩn trọng cầm bút làm lấy ghi chép: cảnh cáo nếu như Khương Daniel bị buộc lên tuyệt cảnh có thể sẽ phát động không biết tình tiết; Khương Daniel cùng mình thân cao không sai biệt lắm, nhưng hình thể kém để hắn dựa đi tới thời điểm rất có cảm giác áp bách; Khương Daniel kỹ thuật hôn không tốt lắm, có hai viên đột xuất răng cửa; Khương Daniel bờ môi so với mình dày bên trên một điểm, là hôn thoải mái nhất loại hình; Khương Daniel mắt phải sừng có khỏa nốt ruồi, nhắm mắt lại lông mi rất dài, đang hôn thời điểm run nhè nhẹ, phá tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mềm mại nhất địa phương.

Khương Daniel nâng lên mặt của hắn trong lòng bàn tay rất nhẹ rất ấm, sẽ để cho người có một loại thật được yêu bị trân quý lấy ảo giác.

Không chuyên nghiệp, quá không chuyên nghiệp a. Ung Thánh Hựu một mực đang tuyến diễn viên não tỉnh táo phát biểu tổng kết đánh giá, bị nhỏ mình tám tuổi đối thủ trình diễn viên đùa bỡn trong lòng bàn tay, quả thực là diễn viên kiếp sống chỗ bẩn, đáng giá một trận bế môn hối lỗi.

Đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ nghề nghiệp kiếp sống nhất đại nguy cơ bên trong giải cứu ra người là Hà Thanh Vân. Mật thiết chú ý sân khấu động thái biểu diễn đạo sư từ Khương Daniel bắt đầu động tác lên liền từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng lên, cau mày nhìn hơn 10 giây không có đình chỉ xu thế kích tình hiện trường, hắn cùng bên người Doãn Trí Thánh trao đổi một ánh mắt, thở dài đi lên đài, níu lấy mình nhân cao mã đại học sinh sau cái cổ đem hắn từ Ung Thánh Hựu bên người kéo ra, ánh mắt lạnh như hàn băng.

"Mất mặt đồ chơi."

Hắn vô tình nhìn xem che ngực há mồm thở dốc Khương Daniel, ánh mắt lại chuyển hướng mặt không biểu tình hô hấp đều không có chập trùng Ung Thánh Hựu, ngữ khí có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

"Mất mặt. Đồ chơi."

+

Chú 1: Stage kiss cơ bản cũng là Kim Tại Hoán giảng như thế, là tại sân khấu bên trên số nhớ hôn. Nhưng cũng đích thật là nhìn diễn viên , bình thường kịch trường đều là thật thân, coi như bình thường tập luyện không thật thân đến kỹ thuật liên bài thời điểm cũng sẽ thật thân, diễn viên bản thân tu dưỡng a tu dưỡng. [ đến từ thật múa giám bằng hữu phổ cập khoa học tổng kết [ thuận tiện nhấc lên stage kiss nhất lô hỏa thuần thanh đoàn kịch hẳn là bảo mộ đi ha ha ha

Chú 2: Nơi đây có Hamilton bóp hắn, "And I realize three funda mental truths at the exact same time." (tha thứ một cái «Satisfied » người trúng độc)

Lần này đổi mới tình tiết không tiến triển chút nào, kinh hỉ hay không, ý không ngoài ý muốn. Hai người đều bị nụ hôn này từ phương hướng khác nhau hù đến, tác giả cũng hù đến, đại cương cũng hù đến. Đều đến 09 còn dừng ở nụ hôn đầu tiên, nhìn ra ba chương bên trong Dan cô nàng là ngủ không đến lão sư.

Hi vọng có mượn sập sập miệng thoáng nói rõ Dan cô nàng thuần chân tình cảm quan điểm: Nhục thể về nhục thể, tình yêu về tình yêu. Nói ngắn gọn chính là pháo hữu sẽ không nhận hôn. Người cho rằng hôn thật tại trên tình cảm so nhục thể quan hệ thân mật hơn. Cảm giác đây cũng là một cái còn rất thường gặp tình yêu xem, chí ít ta biết rất nhiều người đều đứng điểm ấy ha ha ha.

Đêm hôm đó tập luyện thế mà còn thuận lợi tiến hành tiếp, Doãn Trí Thánh vui mừng nghĩ, đây thật là một cái am hiểu cảnh thái bình giả tạo diễn kỹ nhất lưu cao tố chất đoàn làm phim, hí kịch học viện chi quang.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo chủ động xin đi phó đạo diễn Phác Hữu Trấn nghiêm túc phụ trách vừa đi vừa về tham dự lấy mỗi một tổ ngẫu hứng luyện tập, hào hứng đến cũng sẽ đích thân hạ tràng, không chút nào thụ tập luyện bắt đầu nhạc đệm ảnh hưởng. Cùng hắn đối hí học sinh mặc dù ngay từ đầu đều ánh mắt lấp lóe ---- -- -- nửa là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trên người minh tinh quang hoàn, một nửa là bởi vì Khương Daniel dữ dội cử chỉ để người tràn ngập áp lực —— nhưng có một nguyện ý phối hợp kinh nghiệm phong phú đối thủ trình diễn viên ưu thế chính là có thể dẫn người cấp tốc nhập hí, vừa đến một lần vừa đúng, động tác ngôn ngữ bởi vì linh cảm bắn ra mà nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly, lưu lại không ít đặc sắc ngẫu hứng nháy mắt.

Vạn hạnh chính là, không có một người khác cưỡng hôn hắn.

Tập luyện kết thúc sau thật nhiều người vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, có chút gan lớn tiểu động vật cười hì hì vây tại một chỗ hỏi Thánh Hựu tiền bối muốn hay không cùng một chỗ ăn bữa khuya, cửa sau quán bar mở đến trời vừa rạng sáng, thoải mái uống, ăn nhẹ mặc cho điểm, cung ứng đồ nướng.

Hà Thanh Vân nhìn không được tới oanh như con vịt đuổi đi học sinh của mình: Ăn cái gì ăn ăn cái gì ăn, là nghĩ ngày mai mặt sưng phù phải không có cách nào gặp người a! ? Nói chính là ngươi Phác Chí Huân! Trở về phòng ngủ cũng không cho phép ăn gà tây mặt! Kim Tại Hoán Phác Hữu Trấn các ngươi muốn xen vào ở các ngươi hai cái bạn cùng phòng a, bọn hắn là diễn viên, chức trách của các ngươi chính là quản lý diễn viên, một phòng không quét làm sao quét thiên hạ.

Tiểu động vật nhóm khuất phục tại đạo sư dâm uy tan tác như chim muông, chỉ còn lại bị Hà Thanh Vân coi như điển hình nghĩ linh tinh Phác Chí Huân, chỉnh lý cái bàn hai vị múa giám, cùng trầm mặc cả tràng tập luyện Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ngậm lấy ý cười thu thập kịch bản một bên trêu ghẹo Hà Thanh Vân, nhả rãnh học trưởng bây giờ như thế nghiêm ngặt, năm đó mỗi ngày mang theo bữa ăn khuya đến tập luyện mây yêu tinh là ai a. Tại Hà Thanh Vân "Rõ ràng đều là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mua nhân vật chính ta chỉ là giúp hắn dẫn theo!" đánh trả âm thanh bên trong, hắn ngẩng đầu một cái cùng Khương Daniel đánh cái đối mặt.

Hai mái hiên trầm mặc, người thiếu niên liếm liếm đôi môi khô khốc im lặng hơi há ra, giống như là có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng thanh âm đều đắm chìm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trầm tĩnh Tự Thủy trong ánh mắt, ngay cả bóng ngược đều không có lưu lại. Lớn tuổi người hôm nay mặc một kiện rộng lớn màu lam cao nhồng văn áo sơmi, trên thân cũng có thanh đạm vừa vặn mùi vị nước hoa, như từng tia từng tia sâu kín lam như có như không quanh quẩn tại trong lòng hắn, Khương Daniel không thể ức chế hồi tưởng lại vừa rồi răng môi giao thoa lúc, tại thân mật nhất khoảng cách bắt được người này hô hấp là như thế nào sạch sẽ thơm ngọt.

Hắn muốn có càng nhiều, lại không biết nên như thế nào vươn tay.

Phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc chính là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai ra hiệu hắn cùng Doãn Trí Thánh có việc muốn tìm hắn thương nghị, xem như cứu hai người tính mệnh. Hà Thanh Vân chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép trừng Khương Daniel một chút sau cũng đi theo ba vị đồng sự rời phòng học. Còn lại một phòng bạn cùng phòng hai mặt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng Kim Tại Hoán dựng vào Khương Daniel vai:

"Chúng ta đi ăn bữa khuya thế nào? Ngươi muốn uống bao nhiêu liền uống bao nhiêu."

Ngơ ngác nhìn qua cổng Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, chậm rãi lắc đầu, ít có cự tuyệt đồng niên hảo hữu mời và hảo ý.

"Các ngươi đi thôi, ta đi vũ đạo thất biết luyện múa. Phòng ngủ thấy."

+

Khương Daniel tại vũ đạo thất ở một cả đêm.

Tại trở thành diễn viên trước đó hắn đầu tiên là trời sinh vũ giả, am hiểu dùng tứ chi biểu đạt cùng phóng thích tình cảm. Dù là đi hí kịch học viện sau hắn vẫn thường thường sử dụng vũ đạo thất, cười hì hì quấn lấy lư quá huyễn muốn thông hành quyền, nói muốn lúc nào cũng hoài niệm bị tấm gương vờn quanh cảm giác, thuận tiện toàn phương vị nhiều góc độ thưởng thức mình ưu mỹ dáng người. Hắn tiền nhiệm đạo sư hùng hùng hổ hổ nói hắn là gả ra ngoài nữ nhi tát nước ra ngoài, có bản lĩnh ngươi liền ở tại hí kịch học viện không nên quay lại, hay là nói năng chua ngoa nhưng tấm lòng như đậu hũ cho quyền hạn, xoa tóc của hắn lẩm bẩm, chúng ta Daniel đừng từ bỏ vũ đạo a.

Khương Daniel nhất không cách nào tưởng tượng sự tình, chính là không lại khiêu vũ chính mình. Sáu năm vũ giả kiếp sống để lại cho hắn khó mà ma diệt ấn ký: Thường xuyên được xưng tán dáng người cùng thẳng tắp tư thái, ngoài ý muốn điểmrap điểm kỹ năng cảm giác tiết tấu, lòng bàn chân có thể chân trần đi qua đường nhựa vết chai dày, còn có cổ tay phải ngón tay thói quen kéo thương dây chằng. Vũ đạo là tiềm phục tại huyết dịch của hắn bên trong thủ hộ thần, không thấy ánh mặt trời phòng luyện công là an toàn của hắn khu, mỗi khi hắn gặp được ngay cả cồn cùng kẹo mềm đều giải quyết không được nan đề, không nghĩ ra tâm tình tiêu cực, hoặc là chỉ là đơn thuần cần phóng thích áp lực, chân trần giẫm tại trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ nhiệt độ luôn có thể để tâm hắn An Bình tĩnh, giống như trở lại quê hương.

So như bây giờ, hắn vừa vào cửa ngay cả đèn cũng không đánh mở liền hất ra ba lô giày làm mấy cái cú sốc, rơi xuống đất thanh âm quanh quẩn tại trống trải trong phòng học lại nằng nặng đánh trả tại tâm hắn bên trên. Cái cuối cùng rơi xuống đất không có đứng vững, hắn lắc hai lần thuận thế ngã trên mặt đất làm tổ sàn nhà động tác, khiêu chiến cực hạn hoa dạng gì đều dùng tới, hai đầu chân dài xoay chuyển như cái máy xay gió, nếu là ngay tại battle hiện trường nhất định toàn trường reo hò huýt sáo. Múa hiện đại, truyền thống múa đạp, ballet cơ sở, các loại Hip-hop, chỉ có có chút sắc trời luyện tập trong phòng hắn trầm mặc phát tiết đồng dạng thay nhau Huyền kỹ, thậm chí nặng sắp xếp một lần hắn tốt nghiệp vũ kịch bên trong gian nan nhất dị dạng một đoạn biểu diễn. Cuối cùng hắn tinh bì lực tẫn ngược lại trên sàn nhà há mồm thở dốc thuận hô hấp, lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến, mấy giờ trước hôn xong Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, hắn cũng là như thế như vậy phảng phất mất đi dưỡng khí.

Thao, hắn vuốt đem mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc lại một cái động thân nhảy dựng lên, một quyền nện tại băng lãnh trên mặt kính, con mắt cùng mình hối tối không rõ bóng ngược đối mặt, đối diện thiếu niên có da thịt trắng nõn trời thần thật tình, híp mắt mở miệng cười hỏi hắn, Khương Daniel, ngươi đến cùng muốn cái gì.

Hắn đối hư không đưa tay ra, nơi đó không có người đang chờ hắn.

+

Sau đó nguyên một xung quanh tập luyện, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại trở lại cơ hồ số không giao lưu trạng thái.

Kỳ thật tình huống cùng đầu tuần cũng không hề có sự khác biệt, đạo diễn kiêm đạo sư Ung Thánh Hựu bề bộn nhiều việc, vội vàng tiến hành sân khấu điều hành, vội vàng tham dự các tổ kịch bản cải biên, vội vàng tổ chức tập thể thảo luận cùng luyện tập, vội vàng cùng chế tác tổ thiết kế tổ họp, vội vàng câu thông khuyên bảo có cần diễn viên, vội vàng ứng phó đến tham quan tập luyện cấp giáo lãnh đạo, loay hoay căn bản không có thời gian đi quan tâm Khương Daniel đang làm gì.

Đây quả thật là quá không chuyên nghiệp. Từ thứ hai lên Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu liền có cái tiểu nhân một mặt nghiêm túc ôm vai dậm chân, lắc đầu mặt mũi tràn đầy thất vọng. Ngươi từ ảnh hơn mười năm, gió to sóng lớn gì chưa thấy qua, một cái tiểu thí hài cưỡng hôn liền dọa đến ngươi đưa sân khấu khế ước tinh thần tại không cố vấn, ngay cả cộng tác đều có thể vứt bỏ? Thật quá không chuyên nghiệp.

Nói cho cùng vẫn là chính hắn châm ngòi thổi gió, kết quả phát hiện căn bản không có cách nào khống chế thế lửa, trơ mắt nhìn xem lửa nóng hừng hực ở trước mặt hắn đốt nguyên một ngọn núi, phóng hỏa phạm Ung Thánh Hựu quả quyết quyết định xoay người chạy, cũng là cực kỳ không chịu trách nhiệm biểu hiện.

Hà Thanh Vân Doãn Trí Thánh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều mịt mờ biểu đạt "Muốn nói chuyện" ý nghĩ, bị hắn từng cái đánh Thái Cực qua loa quá khứ.

"Thánh Hựu a, nếu như ngươi nghĩ lâm thời đổi diễn viên, ta có thể tự mình cùng khác tổ câu thông một chút, nghĩ lên ngươi khóa diễn viên hay là có rất nhiều... Ngươi đến cùng có hay không đang nghe?" Hà Thanh Vân đã đi thẳng đến loại trình độ này, không có hình tượng chút nào tại hắn văn phòng lục tung trả tiền thừa ăn Ung đại minh tinh hút lấy thạch ánh mắt vô tội, nửa ngày hồi đáp, ta tương đối thích quả đào vị thạch.

Hà Thanh Vân cảm thấy mình không có ngay tại chỗ hất bàn thật sự là tu dưỡng tốt đẹp.

Đối mặt hảo hữu quan tâm Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm tràn ngập cảm kích cùng bất đắc dĩ hỗn tạp mâu thuẫn cảm thụ —— hắn không có lựa chọn nào khác, khóa là mình muốn mở, người là tự chọn, hí là mình muốn diễn, còn có thể bỏ gánh không làm thế nào. Huống chi kia về sau Khương Daniel biểu hiện quy củ như sinh viên khuôn mẫu, tập luyện từ không đến muộn, luyện tập nghiêm túc dụng tâm, không phải tại kịch bản bên trên tô tô vẽ vẽ liền là hướng về phía tấm gương tập luyện tứ chi biểu lộ, tổ khác kéo hắn đi phối hợp cũng hữu cầu tất ứng, thỉnh thoảng còn phát huy vũ đạo năng khiếu giúp người biên múa, có hắn ở nơi hẻo lánh luôn luôn tràn ngập hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, quả thực là mỗi cái đoàn làm phim tha thiết ước mơ linh vật.

Nhưng Khương Daniel xưa nay không tới quấy rầy hắn, nhu thuận hiểu chuyện đến để người không biết phản ứng ra sao. Cưỡng hôn sự kiện ngày thứ hai tập luyện bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu ở vào ứng kích trạng thái, khóe mắt liếc qua tùy thời quét về phía Khương Daniel, sợ đối phương lại làm ra cái gì ngoài dự liệu cử động. Nhưng thiếu niên chỉ là yên tĩnh ngồi ở trong góc đọc lấy kịch bản, thỉnh thoảng sẽ ngẩng đầu tìm kiếm khắp nơi Ung Thánh Hựu, đối đầu hắn ánh mắt liền lộ ra một cái thanh thuần vô hại thậm chí có chút ngượng ngùng tiếu dung, sờ mũi một cái lại cúi đầu dịch ra ánh mắt. Đứa nhỏ này tiếu dung khẳng định có cái gì thần kỳ phối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nghĩ, cảm thụ được nội tâm vốn cũng không cao phòng ngự tường một ngày một điểm đổ sụp. Thứ sáu khóa trước làm nóng người hắn dựa tại cửa ra vào nhìn xem Khương Daniel mang theo một đám diễn viên trình diễn nữ đoàn múa battle, quần ma loạn vũ bên trong cuối cùng từ Lý Đại Huy slay toàn trường. Người cao thiếu niên một bên cổ động vỗ tay một bên cười đến lăn lộn trên mặt đất, con mắt híp thành ngựa Charlone, ngọt ngào không lo giống cái mặt trời nhỏ.

Ai sẽ không bị dạng này một cái tự phát quang thể hấp dẫn đâu.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn đi đến, chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai.

"Ngày mai mười điểm, chỗ cũ. Lần này nhớ kỹ mặc luyện tập phục."

+

Khương Daniel vẫn đúng giờ xuất hiện tại cửa ra vào, một thân a x Đạt Tư màu lót đen lục đường vân quần áo thể thao khinh trang thượng trận, đến mở cửa Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhíu mày.

"Cảm giác một tuần có thể có ba lần tập luyện nhìn ngươi mặc cái này một bao, ngươi là có bao nhiêu thích nó."

"... Tiền bối ngươi nghe ta nói, ta có năm bao cùng khoản cùng màu, tuyệt đối không phải ta không thay quần áo."

Thiếu niên biện giải đi theo hắn vào cửa, tinh thần phấn chấn ca ngợi lấy bộ quần áo này cỡ nào dễ chịu hoàn mỹ, luyện tập nhà ở hai tướng nghi, hưu nhàn gió ra đường thiết yếu. Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, trêu ghẹo nói lợi hại như vậy xem ra ta cũng phải làm một bao, nhớ kỹ đi a x Đạt Tư lĩnh quảng cáo tiền lương.

Bầu không khí mười phần hài hòa hòa hợp, thẳng đến hai người ngồi xuống phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, một mực tránh hồi ức đánh tới gào thét quá cảnh, lưu lại đầy đất không hẹn mà cùng lặng im phế tích.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy tiêu đường mã kỳ đóa nhấp một miếng, hắng giọng một cái mở miệng.

"Ta..."

"Ta..."

Khương Daniel cũng đột ngột tại cùng thời khắc đó ra tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra lớn tuổi người tư thái, ra hiệu đối phương trước nói.

"Ta tuần này sơ bộ cải biên kịch bản, xóa bỏ không thích hợp tình tiết, tỉ như gia đình ly hôn sinh con cái gì. Nếu là hai chúng ta đến diễn, ta ý nghĩ là gia tăng đối mặt hướng giới tính bản thân giãy dụa, quanh mình xã hội kỳ thị áp bách, còn có đối với HIV-Aids sợ hãi. Tông giáo bộ phận muốn hay không suy yếu ta còn chưa nghĩ ra. Ta còn làm biên múa, lẫn nhau... Lẫn nhau thuật tâm sự kia một đoạn thật rất thích hợp Apache Dance. Thánh Hựu tiền bối cũng có vũ đạo bối cảnh, chúng ta có thể hảo hảo thảo luận một chút."

Thiếu niên lốp bốp nói không ngừng, thái độ chuyên nghiệp nghiêm túc từ trong ba lô xuất ra mới kịch bản đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, run nhè nhẹ tay cùng tránh né ánh mắt bại lộ nội tâm của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận kịch bản mang theo kinh ngạc mở ra, xem xét chính là hoa đại lượng tâm tư, trống không chỗ lít nha lít nhít đều là ghi chú, ngẫu nhiên còn có một hai nơi giản bút họa, giống như là tràng cảnh thiết kế, ngắn gọn sinh động.

"Ngươi biết ta từng khiêu vũ?"

"Mặc dù tiền bối khả năng không tin, nhưng ta thật là fan của ngươi, mười ba tuổi bắt đầu liền xem ngươi phim, nói là nhìn xem ngươi phim lớn lên không quá phận đi." Khương Daniel ngữ khí mang lên mấy phần ủy khuất, "Là thật! Ta có ngươi tất cả đơn phong tạp chí! Toàn bao lam quang đĩa! Nhân vật quan phương xung quanh! Tiền bối không tin ta hiện tại liền để mẹ ta chụp hình phát tới!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị tiểu động vật lo lắng thần thái chọc cười, đem kịch bản cuốn thành một cái quyển, hư hư địa chi lấy cái cằm.

"Vậy ta liền bất đắc dĩ tin, lần này dễ lý giải, ta cũng không phải chưa từng gặp qua nghĩ cưỡng hôn ta fan hâm mộ." Hắn ngậm lấy ý cười nhìn xem Khương Daniel mặt nháy mắt xấu hổ thành quả táo, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn dogeza mổ bụng nhận lầm.

"... Thật xin lỗi." Người thiếu niên cũng đúng như là hắn sở liệu nghiêm túc nói xin lỗi, "Trước đó là ta đầu óc không rõ lắm, nhất thời xúc động mạo phạm tiền bối, ta đã hảo hảo tỉnh lại qua. Nếu như Thánh Hựu tiền bối nguyện ý tha thứ ta lỗ mãng, chúng ta có thể hay không từ đầu tới qua."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, hôm nay lần thứ nhất nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, biểu lộ nghiêm túc chân thành, ưỡn lưng phải thẳng tắp như cái học sinh tiểu học.

"Thánh Hựu tiền bối ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Daniel, hí kịch học viện biểu diễn chuyên nghiệp nghiên cứu sinh năm hai đang học, vai trò nhân vật là Danny."

"Ta sẽ cố mà trân quý may mắn cùng ngươi chung diễn mỗi một giây."

"Mời nhiều chỉ giáo."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn vào đôi mắt của thiếu niên, phảng phất có thể nhìn thấy hắn tâm. Nơi đó có liệt diễm liệu nguyên, ngọn lửa cuốn sạch lấy sóng nhiệt đập vào mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình không chỗ có thể trốn.

Trầm ngâm nửa ngày, hắn mở miệng.

"Gọi tiền bối thái sinh sơ, ngươi có thể gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca."

"Chúng ta đều là diễn viên, đều hiểu ngẫu hứng chính là tràn ngập ngoài ý muốn sân khấu, ta không có trách ngươi."

"Mà sân khấu bên trên phát sinh sự tình, không cần để ở trong lòng."

Hắn duỗi ra một con thon dài đẹp mắt tay, cười đến Ôn ôn nhu nhu.

"Mời nhiều chỉ giáo."

+

Xem hết idol ở giữa đột nhiên kích tình càng văn, idol ở giữa là cái văn minh tốt ha ha ha.

Một chương này có thể sẽ có người cảm thấy hai người quan hệ lui bước, dù sao trước đó lại hẹn lại thân, hiện tại đột nhiên lui về thầy trò cộng tác quan hệ tương kính như tân, lăn ga giường xa xa khó vời [. Nhưng với ta mà nói là hai người đều thu tay về, lại thử thăm dò đưa tay ra, nghĩ phải ứng phó cẩn thận lẫn nhau.

Yêu là nghĩ đụng vào lại thu hồi, để chúng ta từ đầu tới qua.

9699 cùng đi, ai trước thoát đơn ai là chó (4)

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: @ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy cho nên...

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: Cho nên?

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Cho nên... ? @ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: ... Cho nên?

[ Busan hải âu ]: Các ngươi quá không được, tránh ra ta tới.

[ Busan hải âu ]: @ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy cho nên ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lên giường rồi sao?

Khương Daniel một ngụm nước phun thật xa, toàn bộ phòng học ánh mắt đều rơi vào ho đến kinh thiên động địa trên người hắn. Hàng trước Bùi Trân Ánh quăng tới cảnh cáo thoáng nhìn, mặt không thay đổi so một cái "Xuỵt" tư thế.

9699 cùng đi, ai trước thoát đơn ai là chó (4)

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: Phác Hữu Trấn ngươi còn chưa tới 20 tuổi!

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: Ngươi vẫn còn con nít!

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: Sao có thể nói loại lời này!

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: @ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy cho nên ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lên giường rồi sao?

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: @ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy cho nên ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lên giường rồi sao?

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: ...

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: { ta không phải ta không có đừng nói mò a jpg. }

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: {~~~gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~~~ jpg. }

[ Busan hải âu ]: { ta giám định bọn hắn là gay jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { độc giả: Chúng ta trước mặt ngoài tán dương một chút bọn hắn huynh đệ tình, nhưng chúng ta đều biết con mẹ nó là tình yêu jpg. }

Khương Daniel cười điểm chính là thấp đến lại bởi vì bạn cùng phòng biểu lộ bao tam liên nằm sấp trên bàn một bên ho khan một bên cười đến không kềm chế được. Phòng học phía trước nhất Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dừng lại giảng bài cau mày nhìn qua, bị Kim Tại Hoán dùng "Lão sư hắn uống nước sang đến một hồi liền tốt" hồ lộng qua. Bùi Trân Ánh tấm lấy một trương mặt đẹp trai gõ gõ bọn hắn cái bàn, giống người trưởng thành đồng dạng ra hiệu bọn hắn hảo hảo nghe giảng, Lý Đại Huy Lại Quan Lâm tay mắt lanh lẹ một bên một cá biệt Bùi Trân Ánh mạnh xoay trở về, miễn cho kích thích đến Kim Tại Hoán cái này không có chút nào làm thật. Trợ giáo.

9699 cùng đi, ai trước thoát đơn ai là chó (4)

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: Tại Daniel thẳng thắn hắn gay tình sử trước đó ta trước nhả rãnh một câu —— vì cái gì một môn múa giám khóa có nhiều như vậy diễn viên đến lên! ?

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: Daniel cùng Chí Huân ni là bởi vì đối ta yêu, cái này ta hiểu.

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: Cảm động Hàn Quốc tốt bạn cùng phòng chứng nhận.

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: Nhưng còn lại —— tỉ như phía trước kia ba nhỏ chỉ —— là coi trọng mỹ mạo của ta hay là coi trọng tài hoa của ta a! ?

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { cái này đáng chết nhân khí jpg. }

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: ... Ngươi nghĩ nhiều.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Ta cùng Daniel là đang chọn giờ dạy học bị ngươi cùng Hữu Trấn bắt cóc tới.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Bạn cùng phòng yêu cái gì, không tồn tại tạ ơn.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Bùi Bùi là đến hoa si Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mỹ mạo, Đại Huy cùng Quan Lâm là đến bồi Bùi Bùi.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Nói cho cùng vẫn là đạo sư của ngươi mị lực cá nhân quá đủ.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Lại là sản xuất múa giám chuyên nghiệp, vừa xinh đẹp lại thông minh, nhã nhặn bại hoại, mặt người dạ thú.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Ngươi căn bản không hiểu rõ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khóa tại diễn viên bên trong có bao nhiêu quý hiếm.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Chỉ là ta biết muốn ngủ hắn diễn viên hai cánh tay đều đếm không hết.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: { thiên ngôn vạn ngữ chính là nghĩ lên giường jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: ... Các ngươi diễn viên. Quá nông cạn. Quá dâm loạn.

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { mắt liếc jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { ngươi thế nào lại là loại người này a jpg. }

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: { chúng ta tiên nữ không cần lương tâm jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: @ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy thẳng thắn đi, ngươi cùng Ung đại minh tinh đến cùng dâm loạn tới trình độ nào, nói ra để chúng ta vui vẻ vui vẻ.

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { tất cả mọi người là người trưởng thành, nói chuyện không thể miêu tả một điểm jpg. }

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: Sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: ...

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: ...

[ Busan hải âu ]: ...

Bạn cùng phòng tổ ba người nhìn về phía còn tại hắc hắc cười ngây ngô Khương Daniel, rất có ăn ý cùng một chỗ trợn mắt.

9699 cùng đi, ai trước thoát đơn ai là chó (4)

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: Khương Daniel ngươi cho chúng ta là đồ đần a! ?

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { cho ngươi một cái một lần nữa tổ chức ngôn ngữ cơ hội jpg. }

[ Busan hải âu ]: Daniel ca ngươi chỉ có thể lừa qua chúng ta nhất thời, phủ nhận là không có ý nghĩa.

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: Nhìn nhìn chúng ta nói chuyện phiếm tên!

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: Ngươi có phải hay không đã chó! ? Ngươi có phải hay không đã không yêu chúng ta! ?

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { a. Nam nhân. jpg. }

[ Busan hải âu ]: Hoang ngôn chống đỡ bất quá thời gian rửa sạch, thành tín mới là lâu dài kế sách. Daniel ca ta đối với ngươi rất thất vọng.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Chúng ta không mù, ngươi hai ngày cuối tuần không có trở về phòng ngủ, ngay cả trò chơi đều không có bên trên.

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: ... Ta chủ nhật về, chỉ bất quá đã khuya các ngươi đều ngủ, không có cách nào chơi game.

[ nam tử hán không cần giải thích ]: Đây không phải trọng điểm đi! ?

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn cầu fan hâm mộ hậu viện sẽ (22)

[dee PDArk]: @ trời sập 2 m 39 @ Busan hải âu @ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy @ nam tử hán không cần giải thích

[dee PDArk]: Các ngươi.

[dee PDArk]: Quá ồn.

[dee PDArk]: Quấy rầy đến ta nghe giảng bài.

[ nữ đoàn múa vương giả ]: ... Đám học trưởng bọn họ có lỗi với ta cái này đem mất mặt hài tử lĩnh về nhà.

[ băng rộng rơi ]: ... Đám học trưởng bọn họ có lỗi với hắn thật không phải là ý tứ kia.

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: @dee PDArk

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { ngươi nghịch tử này là muốn chọc giận chết vi phụ a? jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { người trẻ tuổi ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi như vậy sớm muộn gì là phải bị bạo cúc hoa jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { người trẻ tuổi, tiếp nhận quy tắc ngầm đi jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { ngọa tào, tiểu hỏa tử như thế điểu? Tan học dám đi với ta phía sau núi a? jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { ta có một thanh 40 mét đại đao, ta để ngươi chạy trước 3 9 m jpg. }

[ trời sập 2 m 39]: { chết đẹp trai nói chuyện chú ý điểm, không phải gặp ngươi một lần đánh ngươi một lần jpg. }

Lần này đổi Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn một bên một cái đè lại Kim Tại Hoán tiếp tục cuồng ngẩn người điểu biểu lộ bao tay, trấn an hắn không muốn cùng trẻ tuổi niên đệ chấp nhặt, đoàn làm phim nhóm lớn bên trong tổng múa giám mặt mũi vẫn là không thể rớt, múa giám diễn viên trọng yếu nhất liền là hài hòa a hài hòa. Lúc này điện thoại di động của bọn hắn đồng thời sáng lên, có một đầu mới bầy tin tức.

9699 cùng đi, ai trước thoát đơn ai là chó (4)

[ kẹo mềm cả đời đẩy ]: Là thật. Sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

+

Người người biết Khương Daniel không sẽ nói láo, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Thứ bảy hai người thẳng thắn tương đối về sau, cấp tốc tìm về diễn viên nghề nghiệp tố dưỡng bắt đầu tập luyện đối hí. Ung Thánh Hựu nhà có cái chuyên nghiệp luyện múa phòng, Khương Daniel biểu hiện ra một lần mình thiết kế động tác cùng động tuyến, vũ giả Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể gia nhập phối hợp cũng đưa ra sửa chữa ý kiến. Kịch bản bên trong giữa hai người có đại lượng bạo lực động tác, tát một phát bóp cổ, ngươi tới ta đi ở giữa kịch liệt sức kéo cực kỳ khảo nghiệm cộng tác ăn ý. Khương Daniel trong lúc vô tình chú ý tới người trước mặt tại dưới tay mình lộ ra yếu ớt thon dài bên gáy có nốt ruồi nhỏ, đột nhiên không lý do muốn nắm chặt ngón tay.

Nghĩ phá hủy hắn, muốn có hắn.

Nhưng sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Dựa theo tình tiết là Robert chủ động tới hôn Danny, đối mặt phong bạo vẫn cậy mạnh hôn môi của hắn, hôn trên mặt hắn vết thương. Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên mặt của hắn thời điểm Daniel hai mắt nhắm nghiền, cảm nhận được đối phương cũng chần chờ một chút, hay là thân tại trên tay mình, tiêu chuẩn lại thân sĩ stage kiss. Khương Daniel khẽ run nói raDanny lời kịch:

"Ngươi đang làm gì?"

"Ta tại yêu ngươi."

Nhu nhược gió xuân hôn giống cánh hoa đồng dạng rơi vào trên khuôn mặt của hắn, trên ánh mắt, trên trán, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo dài khoảng cách có chút ngượng ngùng trưng cầu, hôn mặt vẫn là có thể a?

Daniel dịch ra ánh mắt gật gật đầu, cảm giác bị hôn qua địa phương tựa như kịch bản hình dung như thế bắt đầu cháy rừng rực.

Nhưng sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Diễn viên tập luyện linh cảm đến thường thường quên thời gian, đợi đến hai người kịp phản ứng, đã sớm bỏ lỡ cuối cùng ban một xe buýt. Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì đều là lỗi của mình, vì hắn thu thập ra khách phòng để hắn ngủ lại, cầm lớn nhất áo thun cho hắn làm áo ngủ. Tóc chảy xuống nước đến cùng hắn đạo ngủ ngon, quay đầu cười nói "Hôm nay tập luyện rất vui vẻ" Ung Thánh Hựu là trên thế giới mềm mại nhất mỹ hảo tồn tại, Khương Daniel lại cảm nhận được một cỗ quen thuộc thít chặt cảm giác, va chạm tại toàn thân.

Muốn chiếm hữu hắn, nghĩ thôn phệ hắn.

Nhưng sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Sáng ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel rửa mặt hoàn tất lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đã tại vũ đạo thất bắt đầu luyện tập. Khương Daniel tựa ở cửa vừa thưởng thức một hồi, trầm mặc thêm đi vào. Nói đến hai người vũ đạo phong cách cũng không nhất trí, Khương Daniel nhu hòa tùy tính, Ung Thánh Hựu tiết chế hữu lực, nhưng phối hợp cùng một chỗ thế mà ngoài dự liệu hài hòa, nước chảy mây trôi thân mật vô gian. Bọn hắn phần cuối dừng lại lại là một cái stage kiss, lần này Khương Daniel không có nhắm mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có thân ở trên tay mình, cười khanh khách hôn một chút Khương Daniel chóp mũi, dương giả tức giận giáo dục hắn, chúng ta Daniel a, lần sau hôn phải nhớ phải nhắm mắt.

Nhưng sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Kia về sau bọn hắn phảng phất có không cần nói nói ăn ý, mỗi tuần mạt đều hoa ròng rã hai ngày thời gian ở chung một chỗ. Rất nhanh hai người hoạt động không chỉ giới hạn trong kịch bản cùng tập luyện: Daniel sẽ mang theo làm việc đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà viết, nũng nịu bán manh cầu Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn bật hack; muốn trộm lười hoặc không có linh cảm lúc Ung Thánh Hựu biết lái xe dẫn hắn đi biển vừa đi hóng gió, toàn quyền ủy thác Khương Daniel làm trên xe DJ, vì hiện tại tiểu hài âm nhạc phẩm vị líu lưỡi; bọn hắn sẽ cùng một chỗ ôn lại Ung Thánh Hựu phim, đối mặt thuộc như lòng bàn tay mê đệ Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu tại chỗ chấn kinh: Ngươi xem ta tác phẩm đầu tay thế mà khóc! ? Mà Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất thử cùng một người khác chia sẻ cũng không tính vui sướng thiếu khuyết phụ thân tuổi thơ, thu hoạch một cái ấm áp ôm, một đôi ướt át đẹp mắt con mắt, cùng một cái rơi vào cái trán hôn.

Nhưng sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Đoàn làm phim mọi người không phải người ngu cũng không phải mù lòa, người người đều nói bọn hắn tập luyện lúc hóa học sức kéo mãnh liệt đến phảng phất mỗi sáng sớm đều lên qua giường. Lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ hoạt sắc sinh hương sinh động như thật, Doãn Trí Thánh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Hà Thanh Vân rõ ràng đã bỏ đi cứu vãn Ung Thánh Hựu thanh danh, bạn cùng phòng tổ ba người ngày ngày đối Khương Daniel bao vây chặn đánh ý đồ lời nói khách sáo, thề với trời nếu như Khương Daniel dám lừa bọn họ, hắn liền sẽ mất đi hắn ba cái tiểu khả ái cùng tất cả tài khoản trò chơi.

Nhưng chỉ có hắn cùng hắn biết, hắn cùng hắn ở giữa sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Một ngày Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đơn độc luyện tập lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười nói lên bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt thử sức."Ngươi lúc kia nói không thể nào hiểu được Danny, nhưng ta hiện tại nhìn ngươi phỏng đoán nhân vật phỏng đoán phải rất tốt. Chúng ta Daniel làm sao khai khiếu rồi?"

Khương Daniel cũng cười, nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, ánh mắt sáng lóng lánh, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói rất chậm.

Hắn nói, bởi vì ta rốt cuộc để ý giải, tình yêu có thể cỡ nào không giảng đạo lý đột nhiên giáng lâm, một nháy mắt để ngươi cải biến tất cả suy nghĩ, thu hồi nanh vuốt cùng phòng ngự, đối ngày mai tràn ngập chờ mong.

Chỉ vì một người kia.

Tháng mười ánh nắng đã có mùa đông hương vị, sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh.

Halloween đến.

+

Kim Tại Hoán. Ngốc điểu biểu lộ bao giới vương giả. [ ngốc điểu biểu lộ bao là thế giới trân bảo [ vì viết văn lật biểu lộ bao cất giữ mới ý thức tới mình có bao nhiêu ngốc điểu biểu lộ bao...

Rất muốn viết đoạn này tình tiết cho nên kích tình đổi mới, cái gì đều không có phát sinh, nhưng cái gì đều phát sinh.

Bạo lá gan mệt mỏi quá, khả năng có sai chữ, về sau hữu duyên Tu Văn lại đổi.

Halloween party chính là mấu chốt tình tiết, trường học của chúng ta chính là lấy quần ma loạn vũ Halloween party nổi danh...

Sự tình gì. Đều có. Khả năng. Phát sinh. Nha.

+

Halloween đêm trước, đếm ngược một tuần.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng học, tổ chức sắp giao cho ngươi một cái gian khổ mà nghiêm túc nhiệm vụ, trải qua thận trọng suy nghĩ tổng hợp suy tính, ngươi là chúng ta hi vọng duy nhất. Vì thế giới yêu cùng hòa bình, chính nghĩa cùng hi vọng, ngươi có thể hay không tại Halloween tiệc tùng đêm đó, đảm nhiệm quầy bar tửu bảo?"

Tập luyện kết thúc Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện liền bị Kim Tại Hoán kéo đến múa giám thất đen như mực nơi hẻo lánh bên trong. Diện mục từ trước đến nay hiền lành mềm Bạch thiếu năm khó được phủ lên trịnh trọng việc thần sắc, phảng phất trên tay đơn bạc một trương tửu bảo mẫu đơn là vua Arthur thần thánh kiếm trong đá, chỉ có Khương Daniel có tư cách tiến lên điền.

"... Lông?" Đậu đậu mắt cỡ lớn khuyển thiếu niên trên đầu mang theo ba cái dấu hỏi ngoan ngoãn dạng chân tại trên ghế xoay, ở sau đó năm phút thông qua bạn cùng phòng tình cảm dạt dào ppt diễn giải hiểu rõ trước mắt học viện gặp phải nhất đại nguy cơ.

"Cho nên nói, có như vậy một nắm nặc danh đội, thông qua tại tổ ủy hội cửa phòng làm việc khe hở nhét thủ công thư đe dọa phương thức, uy hiếp muốn tại Halloween tiệc tùng đêm đó làm cái lớn tin tức?"

Hắn một bên bá bá ướt sũng tóc trán một vừa thưởng thức trên màn hình tấm kia đánh lấy "Cơ mật tối cao!" Hình mờ báo trước áp phích ( "A REAL Halloween Horror Night ", từng chữ đều là từ tạp chí hoặc trên báo chí cắt xuống), từ chuyên nghiệp góc độ tiến hành phân tích giám thưởng ( "Phối màu cay con mắt, sắp chữ không có chút nào thiết kế cảm giác, liền cái này cắt giấy trình độ, tuyệt đối không phải thuần nghệ —— chí ít không phải Graphic Design —— học sinh" ), không hề có thành ý làm ra tổng kết: "Ta cược là học viện âm nhạc đám người kia đập này sau vỗ trán một cái làm đùa ác, vì sao lại có người thật chứ?"

Kim Tại Hoán một mặt nghiêm túc theoppt trang kế tiếp, một trương theo năm sắp xếp bảng biểu xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh.

"Hàng năm Halloween đêm trước trường học phòng y tế 24 giờ trực ban cổng có xe cứu thương tùy thời chờ lệnh là có nguyên nhân. Chúng ta có lý do tin tưởng trong trường học có một cái thần bí đội, tựa như lõa thể câu lạc bộ hoặc ma túy trồng hiệp hội đồng dạng, tận sức tại tại Halloween phái đối thượng hạ thuốc để người thả bản thân, chỉ sợ thiên hạ bất loạn —— tha thứ ta nói thẳng, chỉ bằng bản trường học không bị cản trở trình độ, không cần bọn hắn hạ dược, Halloween chi dạ liền đã đủ điên cuồng." Kim Tại Hoán trầm thống thở dài, chỉ chỉ bảng biểu số lượng liệt, "Nguyên bản không ai muốn quản, nhưng năm nay trường học có chỉ tiêu, đưa bệnh viện học sinh không thể vượt qua năm cái. Năm cái! Theo năm trước quy luật, chỉ là mình đập uống nhiều cao đều không chỉ số này! Trường học các lãnh đạo đến cùng đối với mình trường học có cái gì ảo tưởng! ?"

Khương Daniel trượt lên ghế xoay trấn an chụp chụp bạn cùng phòng vai, thình lình bị cái sau bắt dừng tay, tràn ngập chờ mong phảng phất hắn là duy nhất cây cỏ cứu mạng: "Cho nên chúng ta cần một cái nhưng lấy tuyệt đối tín nhiệm người giữ cửa ải quầy bar rượu, chí ít đừng để địch nhân ô nhiễm chủ yếu rượu nguyên. Ta nói trừ ngủ ở ta đối giường tinh thần trọng nghĩa bạo rạp yêu quý thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm mỗi tuần đều sẽ không nhặt của rơi còn có tửu bảo giấy chứng nhận tư cách Khương Daniel đồng học, ai còn có thể thủ hộ Halloween đêm trước mọi người khát vọng cùng mộng tưởng đâu?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán lóe sáng ánh mắt, cảm thấy mình trên đầu mũ cao nặng hơn ngàn cân, để hắn một cái đầu biến hai cái lớn.

"Ta ngược lại là có thể... Nhưng ngươi làm sao không tự mình làm? Ta nhớ được ngươi cũng có tửu bảo tư cách? Chúng ta không phải vừa thành niên liền cùng đi kiểm tra rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán đau lòng nhức óc đem mẫu đơn đập vào Khương Daniel trên mặt:

"Khương Daniel! Ta biết ngươi gần nhất cùng Ung Thánh Hựu song túc song Phi Nhạc không nghĩ Thục! Bất quá có thể hay không mời ngươi ngẫu nhiên chia một ít tâm tư quan tâm một chút thế giới hiện thực! Tỉ như ngươi đồng thời đánh hai phần công bạn cùng phòng! Ta bản nhân! Là Halloween tiệc tùng tổng thanh tra! ?"

+

Halloween đêm trước, đếm ngược năm ngày.

"... Cho nên năm nay cái ngốc bức này 'Gánh xiếc thú chi yến' chủ đề là Kim Tại Hoán định?"

Halloween trước cuối tuần Khương Daniel hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi đi dạo cửa hàng đạo cụ, nghe một đường nghĩ linh tinh đại minh tinh cũng không có đem trọng điểm đặt ở Khương Daniel bị mạnh trưng binh dịch bên trên: "Nhất định phải cách ăn mặc thành động vật hoặc đồ ăn... Ta đã có thể tưởng tượng quần ma loạn vũ tràng diện."

"... Công bằng điểm nói, có một cái tổ ủy hội phụ trách tuyển đề, Tại Hoán chỉ là người thi hành một trong... Được rồi, cái này đích xác là phong cách của hắn. Bất quá cái nào Halloween phái đối không phải quần ma loạn vũ?" Khương Daniel tiện tay từ kệ hàng bên trên lấy xuống một cái Spider-Man mặt nạ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt ngẫu hứng sái bảo, bị cái sau không chút lưu tình nhả rãnh sau ( "Ngươi cảm thấy Spider-Man là động vật hay là đồ ăn?" ) bất đắc dĩ tháo mặt nạ xuống, lộ ra một trương sầu khổ đáng thương mặt.

"Ca đều không quan tâm ta muốn lên cả đêm ban a?"

"Có tiền cầm, ngày lễ làm công lúc củi ba lần, ngươi còn có cái gì tốt phàn nàn?"

Áo khoác kính râm Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này hoàn mỹ đóng vai lấy một vị lãnh huyết nhà tư bản, đem tiểu nô lệ Khương Daniel tâm sự nghiền hiếm nát, quỳ xuống đất che ngực, đối thiên hào gọi.

"A... Thánh Hựu ca ngươi thật là lãnh khốc vô tình! Ta nguyên vốn còn muốn mời ngươi đến trường học của chúng ta Halloween tiệc tùng! Nhân viên công tác phúc lợi có bao nhiêu một trương ra trận khoán! Trường học của chúng ta Halloween chi dạ có bao nhiêu xa gần nghe tiếng ngươi cũng biết, một phiếu khó cầu nha!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem nhếch lên cái đuôi mặt mũi tràn đầy viết "Cầu khen ngợi nhanh khen nếu như ta ngươi van cầu ta ta liền rộng lượng suy tính một chút" thiếu niên, cười đến nhân thiết không ngã cao quý lãnh diễm.

"Khương Daniel bạn học nhỏ, vì cái gì ngươi cảm thấy ta tới tham gia quý trường Halloween tiệc tùng, còn cần mình mua vé vào cửa?"

Làm hắn giật nảy cả mình chính là, Khương Daniel cũng không có như đoán trước bị đả kích lớn. So hắn lớn nguyên một hào người trẻ tuổi nghe hắn lời nói ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, tựa tại kệ hàng bên trên híp cẩu cẩu mắt thấy hắn hắc hắc cười ngây ngô, mới nhuộm tóc màu bạc cách kính râm đều có thể lóe mù Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt trêu chọc tim của hắn đập:

"Kia không giống."

"Ca mình đi, cùng ta mời ca, không giống."

+

Halloween đêm trước, đếm ngược ba ngày.

"... Ngươi ngay tại Halloween cửa hàng đạo cụ bên trong đem gia thuộc của ngươi phiếu cho Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối! ? Không có quỳ một chân trên đất! ? Không có 'Tiền bối ngươi muốn cùng đi với ta vũ hội a' ! ? Không có hoa tươi pháo mừng nhẫn kim cương! ? Hắn còn tiếp nhận! ? Tính ta tại sao phải kinh ngạc đâu, ta lại không mù, ngươi đã sớm vứt bỏ chúng ta một đêm bỏ độc thân cẩu một mình mỹ lệ đi. Ngươi ngậm miệng, ta không muốn nghe ngươi nói các ngươi là trong sạch nói nhảm, các ngươi mỗi ngày đều trên đài nửa thân trần lấy lăn qua lăn lại ngươi cùng ta nói rõ bạch! ? Ta không nghe ta không nghe ta không nghe!"

Thứ tư buổi sáng tửu bảo Khương Daniel cùng tổng thanh tra Kim Tại Hoán cùng đi thẩm tra đối chiếu rượu nước hàng đơn, Kim lớn múa giám một bên tại bảng biểu bên trên đánh câu một bên tự biên tự diễn chỉnh ra vở kịch, vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến đồng niên hảo hữu bán khổ lực nâng cốc nước đem đến múa giám văn phòng, không cho cái sau bất luận cái gì cơ hội phản bác.

"Ta cược tiếp xuống ngươi liền muốn nói cho ta biết các ngươi sẽ mặc tình lữ trang đến tiệc tùng. Ngọa tào ta đang suy nghĩ gì, các ngươi cùng đi mua quần áo, đương nhiên là tình lữ trang. Tú, tiếp tục tú, Thiên Tú. Ngươi không như bây giờ liền nói rõ muốn làm sao tú, ta trái tim không tốt lắm, phải sớm chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt."

Kim Tại Hoán dùng viết chữ tấm nện lấy ngực, tuyệt vọng trông thấy Khương Daniel phủ lên Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên môn xấu hổ biểu lộ, có một đợt bạo kích lại sẽ chính diện đánh tới dự cảm.

"Nha... Mặc dù chúng ta là cùng đi trong tiệm, thế nhưng là là tách ra chọn. Chúng ta không biết đối phương mua cái gì, Halloween làm thiên tài có thể xác định, nhưng chúng ta đều tin tưởng chúng ta mua chính là một bao... Hắc hắc."

Kim Tại Hoán hạp nhắm mắt làm mấy cái hít sâu, nhìn về phía Khương Daniel ánh mắt là một mảnh không hề bận tâm, không vui không buồn.

—— ta nghĩ tới sẽ tú, không nghĩ tới còn có loại này tú pháp. Quấy rầy.

"... Các ngươi là đang chơi tân hôn màn đêm buông xuống mới có thể tu sửa nương kia một bao a? Ta sai, là ta quá không có tình thú, cáo từ."

"... Kim Tại Hoán ngươi chỉ là không nghĩ chuyển rượu đi! ?"

+

Halloween đêm trước, tám giờ tối.

"..."

"..."

Tiệc tùng bắt đầu trước nửa giờ, một cây hotdog cùng một cái SpongeBob cách quầy bar tương đối không nói gì, bối cảnh âm là Kim Tại Hoán ma âm cười the thé:

"Để ngươi tú! Để ngươi tú! Khương Daniel ngươi cũng có hôm nay ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

SpongeBob giơ tay lên nhéo nhéo không tồn tại mũi, toàn phong bế thức trang bị để Khương Daniel không cách nào nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại thần sắc, nhưng chắc hẳn cùng mình không kém bao nhiêu.

"Ngươi... Tại sao phải xuyên thành một cây hotdog?"

"Bởi vì... Ta có chút hot? "

"... Nói nghiêm chỉnh."

Hotdog tửu bảo ủy khuất ba ba: "Đầu tuần chúng ta liên tiếp gọi ba ngày Hamburger cùng hotdog bữa ăn khuya giao hàng, Thánh Hựu ca khen ngợi nhà kia Hamburger, còn không phải muốn cho ta điểm hotdog, ta còn tưởng rằng là là ám chỉ cái gì."

"... Ngươi nghĩ nhiều, chỉ là bởi vì nhà kia Hamburger thật ăn thật ngon mà thôi."

"Kia ca tại sao phải xuyên thành SpongeBob! ? Nói trở lại SpongeBob liên động vật đều không phải đi! ?"

"Chúng ta liên tiếp nhìn hai tuần SpongeBob! Hai tuần! Mỗi lần gõ cửa ngươi còn kiên trì muốn đối ám hiệu! Ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết SpongeBob giảng chính là bom nguyên tử hạch ô nhiễm đáy biển sinh vật dẫn đến gen biến dị cố sự a! ?"

"... Thật xin lỗi, ta thật không biết."

SpongeBob lại phí sức uốn lên cánh tay chọc chọc mình má trái: "Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút tự ngươi nói qua cái gì! Ngươi đầu tuần năm nói SpongeBob cũng có ba viên nốt ruồi! Ngày thứ hai liền xuyên phấn hồng vệ áo đến tập luyện, ta nhả rãnh ngươi giống phái đại tinh ngươi còn nhận! Hiện tại chỉ có ta một người xuyên được ngốc như vậy! Ta không muốn làm SpongeBob! Hừ! Ta muốn làm sứa!"

Có lẽ là mặc SpongeBob con rối phục lại ỷ vào không có lộ mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu hí nghiện thân trên nhân vật đóng vai phải kính nghiệp vô cùng, liền âm thanh đều biến thành phim hoạt hình bên trong lanh lảnh mập mờ lại dẫn nũng nịu thanh âm. Khương Daniel bị chọc cho nằm sấp ở trên quầy bar thẳng không đứng dậy đến, lớn thở phì phò cũng phối hợp lấy đè thấp tiếng nói bắt chước phái đại tinh: "Nếu như ngươi là bằng hữu của ta, ta liền đem ngươi mang về nhà. Nếu như ngươi nhất định phải làm sứa, ta liền đem ngươi bắt về nhà. Bắt ~ về ~ nhà ~ "

Thế là đi ngang qua nhân viên công tác chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một con hotdog cùng một cái SpongeBob con rối cười làm một đoàn, cùng bối cảnh bên trong một mặt vô cùng thê thảm một con sắc sủi cảo.

—— vì cái gì tình lữ trang thất bại đều có thể tú một mặt! ? Bị ép tiếp nhận đây hết thảy ta đến cùng đã làm sai điều gì! ?

Kim Tại Hoán hôm nay cũng tại im lặng hỏi thương thiên.

+

Halloween đêm trước, mười giờ tối.

"Một chén moonlight một ly nước chanh, tạ ơn." Mang theo tai hồ ly Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng cõng yêu tinh cánh Hà Thanh Vân lợi dụng chức vụ chi tiện thuận lý thành chương cắm đến rượu liệt vị thứ nhất, "Thánh Hựu đâu? Không có cùng với ngươi?"

"Hai vị nhân dân giáo sư lần sau xin đừng nên chen ngang tạ ơn. Thánh Hựu ca nói không quấy rầy ta công việc, mình đi chơi. Đến tay trái duỗi cho ta, rượu phiếu xé một chút. Vị kế tiếp."

Khương Daniel một bộ động tác nước chảy mây trôi, một người một chén đồ uống đuổi nhà mình đạo sư cùng sát vách đạo sư, trên mặt chuyên nghiệp mỉm cười thái độ mười phần đoan chính. Một yêu một hồ cũng không có đi ý tứ, để xảy ra chút đơn vị sau liền tiếp tục tựa ở bên quầy bar nhàn hàn huyên.

"Daniel xuyên thành một cây hotdog, kia Thánh Hựu phải xuyên thành cái gì? Một cái Hamburger?"

"Tại Hoán mới vừa cùng ta bát quái xong, hai người bọn họ tình lữ trang thất bại. Thánh Hựu xuyên thành một cái SpongeBob."

"Biển... Phốc. Không được ta muốn đi chế giễu hắn một chút. Năm đó một bộ tai mèo hoành hành Halloween tiệc tùng bốn năm Ung Thánh Hựu đi đâu!"

Mèo nô Khương Daniel lỗ tai bởi vì từ mấu chốt cây: "Tai mèo?"

Hà Thanh Vân một mặt "Ta chính là nói cho ngươi nghe" biểu lộ: "Hắn từ trước đến nay ngại Halloween cách ăn mặc quá phiền phức, tai mèo là cực hạn của hắn. Bất quá hắn đầy đủ điên, thế nhưng là lưu lại không ít... Đặc sắc nháy mắt. Lần sau nhớ kỹ hỏi hắn muốn ảnh chụp. Hắn không cho ngươi xem liền đến tìm lão sư, lão sư tìm cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel bị tai mèo cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tổ hợp làm choáng váng đầu óc, buông xuống trong tay công việc theo mấy lần điện thoại. Đối phương hồi phục phải rất nhanh, Khương Daniel thiên về một bên rượu một bên nhìn điện thoại, cười đến kém chút lãng phí nguyên một bình rượu nho trắng.

"Hà... Cái kia hà lão sư, Thánh Hựu ca nói ngươi lại nói nhiều một câu, hắn liền đem ngươi trở thành năm tham gia lõa thể câu lạc bộ ảnh chụp phát cho ta ——for the record, ta cũng không phải là rất muốn nhìn ngài tham gia lõa thể câu lạc bộ ảnh chụp..." Hà Thanh Vân đoạt lấy điện thoại di động của hắn tựa hồ là muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu mắng nhau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút hăng hái lại gần cùng một chỗ nhìn màn hình, song song trầm mặc rùng mình một cái.

[ SpongeBob ]: Liền Hà Thanh Vân cái kia hắc lịch sử số lượng còn dám cùng ta gọi tấm? Hắn sợ là đầu óc không thanh tỉnh.

[ SpongeBob ]: Nói cái gì đến cái gì, lõa thể câu lạc bộ đến du hành.

[ SpongeBob ]: [ ảnh chụp ]

[ SpongeBob ]: [ ảnh chụp ]

[ SpongeBob ]: [ ảnh chụp ]

[ SpongeBob ]: [ ảnh chụp ]

[ SpongeBob ]: [ ảnh chụp ]

[ SpongeBob ]: Chậc chậc, giới này câu lạc bộ không được, dáng người đều không có chúng ta Niel tốt.

[ SpongeBob ]: Đang bận?

[ SpongeBob ]: Không có Daniel tiệc tùng thật nhàm chán... Có chút nghĩ ngươi: )

[ "SpongeBob" rút về một cái tin ]

[ SpongeBob ]: Chúng ta Niel lúc nào tan tầm? Ta lại đi dạo một sẽ đi Mẫn Huyền văn phòng chờ ngươi.

[ SpongeBob ]: Hắn mặc dù không quá uống rượu, nhưng văn phòng giấu rượu phong phú, so tiệc tùng cung cấp rượu tốt quá nhiều.

[ SpongeBob ]: Mẫn Huyền nhất định sẽ cảm tạ chúng ta giúp hắn giải quyết một chút.

Vô tội bên trong súng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: ... Quan ta cùng rượu của ta chuyện gì?

+

Halloween đêm trước, mười một giờ đêm.

Một cái nho Dữu, một cái mang theo tai sói đỏ hồng mắt Bùi Trân Ánh, cùng một bình Cocacola.

Hotdog Khương Daniel ôm vai nhíu mày đuổi gà con đồng dạng đuổi bọn hắn đi: Các ngươi đều là vị thành niên, tới đi đài xem náo nhiệt gì, đi ra đi ra.

"Ca ngươi đáng thương đáng thương vừa mới thổ lộ thất bại Bùi Bùi đi! Thất tình thiếu niên cũng không xứng có được mượn rượu giải sầu tư cách a! ?" Lý Đại Huy so với chính chủ tựa hồ càng thêm than thở khóc lóc, hiển thị rõ hí kịch thiên phú, "Ngươi chẳng lẽ muốn nhìn xem Bùi Bùi đi uống rượu giả a! ?"

Lại Quan Lâm hợp thời từ trước ngực túi rút ra một tờ giấy đưa cho Bùi Trân Ánh, người thiếu niên kiên trì cắn răng không ra, chỉ có nước mắt Kim hạt đậu đồng dạng rơi xuống.

Nhìn xem tấm kia hình dáng khắc sâu lại quật cường mặt, Khương Daniel tâm chẳng biết tại sao liền mềm nhũn ra, thở dài một hơi cho hắn đánh chén nước chanh, ra hiệu ba người đến đằng sau quầy bar mặt, tại hắn quay lưng lại lúc mình thêm Whisky đi vào.

"Ngươi... Ai, lúc nào thổ lộ không tốt, Halloween thổ lộ, tất cả mọi người say khướt phiêu hốt chợt, không làm gặp quỷ mới là lạ."

Bùi Trân Ánh bình tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm chén rượu tát hai cái cái mũi: "Người ta thích không uống rượu."

"... Vậy ngươi càng không thể trông cậy vào hắn say đến đáp ứng ngươi."

Khương Daniel lần lượt dùng ánh mắt uy hiếp đi tới chất vấn dựa vào cái gì Bùi Trân Ánh ngồi tại đằng sau quầy bar trẻ vị thành niên, nhìn thoáng qua điện thoại —— Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn phát trương chứa ở shot trong chén gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm ảnh chụp.

[ SpongeBob ]: Lấy cho ngươi ngươi thích kẹo mềm, tại Mẫn Huyền văn phòng chờ ngươi.

"Ai đến nói cho ta vì cái gì Khương Daniel cười đến một mặt buồn nôn, còn cho Bùi Bùi uống rượu! ?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, trước mặt là cách ăn mặc thành thiếu niên bất lương một mặt không phục Phác Chí Huân cùng một cái... Dã nhân?

"... Các ngươi mặc đồ này, là thế nào trà trộn vào đến."

Dã nhân mở miệng, phát ra Phác Hữu Trấn thanh âm: "Chúng ta đem Kim Tại Hoán kéo tới nơi hẻo lánh bạo đánh cho một trận, liền tiến đến."

Đám người trầm mặc một hồi phân biệt trong đó là thật hay giả, Bùi Trân Ánh hướng bọn hắn nâng chén thăm hỏi, mượn chếnh choáng hỏi ra tất cả mọi người muốn hỏi vấn đề: "Vậy các ngươi biến trang chủ đề là cái gì?"

Phác Hữu Trấn kiêu ngạo ưỡn ngực: Chúng ta muốn so ai biến trang càng có nam tử hán khí khái! Ta cảm thấy ta thắng! Đáng giá một chén liệt tửu ban thưởng!

"... Không, không đáng. Kế tiếp." Ở đây duy nhất người trưởng thành kiên trì thiết diện vô tư, một tay một cá biệt hai nam tử hán nắm chặt qua một bên nhường ra chọn món cửa sổ.

99 năm hai vị phát ra kêu rên: "Dựa vào cái gì Bùi Bùi nhưng bằng vào chúng ta không thể! ?"

"Bùi Bùi vừa mới thổ lộ thất bại các ngươi có thể hay không yên tĩnh một điểm?" Lý Đại Huy vỗ Bùi Trân Ánh cõng hung hăng khoét bọn hắn một chút, " các ngươi nếu là cũng thổ lộ thất bại, liền có rượu uống."

Hai vị Phác thị thiếu niên ăn ý liếc nhau:

"Yêu nhất Chí Huân ni ~~~~ ta thích ngươi!"

"Không ta không thích ngươi... . Yêu nhất ngũ kim ni! Làm bạn trai của ta đi!"

"Không, ta không nghĩ."

"Tốt chúng ta đều thổ lộ thất bại, hiện tại có thể rồi sao?"

Vây xem toàn bộ hành trình Khương Daniel không thể nhịn được nữa hận không thể đem hai người bọn họ đầu đụng vào nhau, nghe một chút có phải là có biển cả thanh âm: "Không thể, các ngươi coi ta là đồ đần a. Ta là tửu bảo, có phẩm đức nghề nghiệp cái chủng loại kia, kế tiếp."

Thiếu niên bất lương cùng dã nhân nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, từ trong túi các móc ra một cái shot chén quẳng ở trên quầy bar, trong chén thải sắc gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm chiết xạ ôn nhuận óng ánh ánh sáng.

Khương Daniel bốc lên một cây lông mày: Nha, xem ra có người tại phát Vodka ngâm gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm.

"Tửu bảo đại nhân phẩm đức nghề nghiệp phạm vi chỉ có không hướng trẻ vị thành niên cung cấp cồn, không bao gồm ngăn lại trẻ vị thành niên uống rượu đi."

"Lại nói đây cũng không phải là rượu, chúng ta chỉ là đang ăn gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm mà thôi."

"Cạn ly, thân yêu Chí Huân ni."

"Cạn ly, thân yêu ngũ kim ni."

Hai vị đồng niên thân cho nên như là chén lửa trước phóng khoáng uống xong tăng linh tề Weasley huynh đệ đồng dạng, đem một chén gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm toàn bộ đổ vào trong miệng, một bên nhấm nuốt một bên đắc ý nhìn về phía một mặt buồn cười Khương Daniel, phảng phất một giây sau liền có thể trở thành thế giới ma pháp đồ long dũng sĩ.

Chung quanh vang lên một vòng đến từ trẻ vị thành niên khâm phục tiếng vỗ tay.

"Tạ ơn tạ ơn. Ở đâu ra? Dưới mặt đất lầu một có cái xuyên thành căn nhà bánh kẹo người tại phát, hẳn là có bao nhiêu loại khẩu vị, chúng ta cầm là Vodka ngâm gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm... Chí Huân? Chí Huân! ?"

Dã nhân nam tử hán Phác Hữu Trấn nhiệt tình đáp trả người xem đặt câu hỏi, có người thét lên sau hắn mới phát hiện bên người Phác Chí Huân lặng yên không một tiếng động hai mắt nhắm nghiền trượt ngồi trên mặt đất.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nghe được người chung quanh giọng quan thiết, hoang mang trừng mắt nhìn, một trận xảy ra bất ngờ đầu váng mắt hoa để lòng bàn chân hắn như nhũn ra, lại kịp phản ứng đã chống đỡ không nổi quỳ rạp xuống đất, há mồm thở dốc.

Mất đi ý thức trước trong điện quang hỏa thạch, hắn run rẩy nói ra sau cùng di ngôn:

"Đường... Trong đường có độc."

+

Các bằng hữu mọi người tốt ta là mất tích bốn tháng xanh đậm biển, rốt cục giữ lời hứa tuần này đổi mới ha ha ha ha.

Đăng nhiều kỳ quịt canh quá lâu muốn tìm về lúc đầu mood là rất khó khăn một sự kiện, nếu như cảm thấy viết quá ngốc điểu xin tin tưởng ta ta còn tại tìm cảm giác, về tới trước cảm giác có thể là khôi hài viết lách part.

Halloween chi dạ lõa thể câu lạc bộ là chân thật tồn tại, hạ dược là chân thật tồn tại, kẹo mềm ngâm liệt tửu cũng là chân thật tồn tại. Bị hạ dược liệt tửu gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm chính là tình tiết đẩy tới trọng yếu chất xúc tác hắc hắc hắc.

Khương Daniel là cái xứng chức tửu bảo, hắn không thể trực tiếp cho trẻ vị thành niên rượu, chẳng qua nếu như là trẻ vị thành niên thừa dịp hắn không chú ý mình thêm rượu, hắn liền có thể miễn trách.

Sói con cùng ai thổ lộ mọi người đều biết, đường dây này cơ bản liền be... A?

Ngũ kim tạo hình tham khảo zerobase khôi hài giải thi đấu.

Chúng ta lần sau đổi mới... Gặp lại?

Cửa ban công bị bỗng nhiên phá tan lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại nghiêm túc suy nghĩ là cầm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền 1996 giọt quý giá mục nát hay là Grant mẫu 30 năm Potter đương kim muộn đồ ngọt rượu, SpongeBob sáo trang bị hắn chỉnh chỉnh tề tề dựng ở bên cạnh ghế sô pha chỗ trống, chợt nhìn cực giống hai người đối hai bình rượu lâm vào suy nghĩ.

Lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi trở lại mình nho nhỏ cảng tránh gió Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giương mắt liền cùng bọt biển bảo Bảo Đăng ngâm đồng dạng mắt xanh đối mắt, đóng cửa động tác đều chậm mấy chụp. Một bên bên trên cái khóa ngăn cản hành lang quỷ khóc sói gào cùng có trời mới biết có thể hay không đuổi tới ánh mắt quật cường còn mang theo nước mắt tiểu thiếu niên, văn phòng chủ nhân xoa huyệt Thái Dương tỉnh táo năm giây mới làm rõ tình cảnh trước mắt kịch phát triển đến cái nào một màn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi bây giờ bên tay trái là 1000 Mĩ kim, bên tay phải là 300 Mĩ kim, nếu như ngươi không tại đêm nay chà đạp bọn hắn, mười năm sau bọn hắn đều có thể nhẹ nhõm gấp bội, " ngoài miệng nói như vậy, không ngạc nhiên chút nào là quý nhất hai bình rượu ngọt thảm tao độc thủ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi giá rượu cầm hai cái ly rượu nhỏ cùng dụng cụ mở chai xuống tới, có chút bực bội ngồi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người —— không có SpongeBob phía bên kia —— ra hiệu hắn tùy tiện tuyển một bình thao tác, "Nhưng đi hắn, ta mua bọn hắn chính là vì loại thời điểm này."

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì lão hữu khó được thô tục có chút nhíu mày, động tác trên tay không ngừng lại vuốt ve bên trên y cam tửu trang kim sắc thân bình —— mặc dù hắn còn không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cần mượn rượu giải sầu nguyên nhân, nhưng chính chủ đều lên tiếng, tự nhiên là muốn uống đắt. Gặp lại ngọt Potter, mười năm sau chúng ta lại hẹn.

"Vậy liền đắt mục nát đi, số độ tương đối thấp, thích hợp như ngươi loại này không thế nào uống rượu." Ung Thánh Hựu thuần thục lột ra giấy vàng cắm vào dụng cụ mở chai, nương theo lấy nắp bình bị rút ra sung mãn "Ba" một tiếng, hắn thỏa mãn hút miệng trong không khí như có như không mùi thơm ngát, đem bình rượu thả lại trên bàn trà, "Nói đi, là chuyện gì bức cho chúng ta thế sự hiểu rõ hoàng Gia Cát cần khuất phục tại cồn bện ra... Uy! Muốn tỉnh... Được rồi, rượu của ngươi, ngươi yêu làm sao uống làm sao uống."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trực tiếp rót đầy hai chén rượu cử động để Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra đau lòng thanh âm: Không có tỉnh rượu, chén rượu không đúng, rót rượu quá vẹn toàn, đến cùng là ai chà đạp thượng hạng rượu? Nhưng mời hắn uống rượu người đã đang chờ hắn, hắn đành phải kiên trì cầm chén rượu lên cùng hắn đụng một cái.

"... Thật là khó uống, không nên là ngọt a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhíu mày hoài nghi nhân sinh vẻ mặt thu hoạch được cực lớn giải trí, may mắn hắn chỉ là nhấp một miếng còn mang theo chát chát ý rượu dịch, cố gắng phân biệt chìm ủ trong đó mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương khí: "Hoàng giáo sư, dù sao uống gì rượu đối với ngươi mà nói không trọng yếu, theo ngài cái này trực tiếp làm tư thế nhiều lắm là lại đến hai chén ngươi liền ngã. Nếu như ngươi ngại rượu khổ, ta cho Daniel cầm hai shot gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, nặc, phân ngươi một nửa tốt, " hắn hào phóng nhặt hai khối màu sắc óng ánh tiên diễm nhựa cây chế phẩm ném cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, mình cũng cầm mấy khỏa tại răng ở giữa đè xuống đường nước rượu dịch, ở trong lòng hướng bình này thiên kim đắt mục nát xin lỗi —— lần này là thật phẩm không ra nguyên vị, "Tại ngươi hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh trước đó, không có gì muốn cùng ta tâm sự?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trầm mặc lại cho mình ngược lại tốt một chén rượu —— lần này hắn học xong, chỉ ngược lại nửa chén, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng nhấp một hớp nhỏ, mới thật dài thư thở một hơi.

Hắn nói, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy cô đơn a?

Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên cảm thấy hí kịch học viện nói chuyện chủ đề tổng yêu tại khắc sâu cùng già mồm ở giữa lắc lư. Có lẽ là mỗi ngày bị tuyệt vời nhất từ ngữ kiều đoạn dựng ra dồi dào tình cảm rửa sạch thể xác tinh thần, bọn hắn đã sớm bị loại này thâm trầm lại không bị cản trở phương thức biểu đạt nhu hóa, cho nên tất cả nặng nề đến trống rỗng từ ngữ đều có thể bị tùy tâm sở dục bị điều dùng đến: Tỉ như tín ngưỡng, tỉ như tình yêu, tỉ như cô đơn. Hắn xuất ra party bên trên bị người ngăn lại hỏi "Ngươi tin tưởng Thiên Đường tồn tại a?" Lúc biểu lộ nhìn về phía Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Tỉnh, ngươi năm nay 31 tuổi không phải 13 tuổi, còn uống một chén, không xứng say đến nói mê sảng. Ngươi thật muốn vào hôm nay, toàn bộ thế giới thành to lớn gánh xiếc thú ban đêm, mang theo tai hồ ly cùng ta trò chuyện cái gì là cô đơn?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cố chấp muốn cùng hắn chạm cốc, tư thế cực sung túc lại nhấp một cái, ngậm khỏa gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm ở trong miệng, chậm rãi nhai nuốt lấy.

"Vừa rồi... Có cái học sinh hướng ta thổ lộ."

Hắn giống như là nhảy lọt qua cửa tại cô đơn quá đột ngột nghĩ phân biệt, nhặt lên một cái tràn ngập yên hỏa khí tức chủ đề bổ sung náo nhiệt. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phối hợp thổi cái huýt sáo gõ lên chén rượu: Hoàng đại soái ca mị lực không giảm năm đó, hẳn là khước từ phải rất nhuần nhuyễn đi, là ai là ai, ta biết a?

"Ngươi biết, cho nên càng không khả năng nói cho ngươi là ai." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười đẩy hắn một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu khoa trương ngã xuống đất mặt mũi tràn đầy thụ thương thần sắc, lấy mượn rượu chữa thương vì lấy cớ đổ ra càng nhiều rượu, "Bảo hộ người trong cuộc bảo hộ người trong cuộc. Cái này không phải lần đầu tiên có học sinh hướng ta thổ lộ, ta cũng giống như trước đồng dạng, biểu thị cảm tạ cùng an ủi, nói không phải ngươi không tốt, là ta có người thích, ta không xứng với ngươi thích."

Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt lại nhấp nhoáng bát quái nghê hồng chiêu bài, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vội vàng dùng kẹo mềm ngăn chặn miệng của hắn:

"Đây không phải trọng điểm, về sau trò chuyện tiếp . Bình thường ta nói như vậy xong, đối phương cũng liền thức thời đi ra. Nhưng lần này vị này tiểu bằng hữu lại nói lên người ta thích danh tự."

"Kia... Không phải một cái ta có thể thích người. Ta có chút hoảng, hỏi hắn là có ý gì."

"Hắn nói, chỉ cần có chú ý ta, quan tâm ta người, đều có thể phát hiện ta thích chính là ai. Hắn có thể biết, khác thầm mến ta người cũng có thể biết, hết lần này tới lần khác người trong cuộc không có bất kỳ cái gì biểu thị?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn chằm chằm trong chén kim hoàng chất lỏng xuất thần, bình tĩnh mặt nước chiếu ra mang theo tai sói tiểu thiếu niên lã chã chực khóc mặt.

"Lão sư, ngươi nói hắn là không biết ngươi thích, không muốn tiếp nhận ngươi thích, hay là không quan tâm ngươi thích?"

Đối phương vốn là hình dáng khắc sâu khuôn mặt dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ càng lộ ra quật cường, bởi vì thụ thương cho nên muốn đi tổn thương người khác, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm kẻ đầu têu tự nhận đáng đời tiếp nhận những này, chỉ là cái này loạn đao cắm vào quá tinh chuẩn, ngay cả bách độc bất xâm hắn đều hô hấp trì trệ.

"Nếu như hắn không thích ngươi, lão sư, ngươi có thể nhìn xem ta a?"

Hắn không cách nào đáp lại tiểu động vật lệ quang doanh doanh cầu khẩn, hắn không có lập trường, không có tư cách, càng không có tâm tình, hắn chỉ có thể làm cái chạy trối chết hỏng bét đại nhân, đem mình khóa về khu vực an toàn, nói nói chuyện không đâu, tại cồn bện ra huyễn cảnh bên trong đánh cắp tâm linh bình tĩnh, hắn viên kia dừng không được suy nghĩ đại não cần ngoại lực trợ giúp, mới có thể ngắn ngủi trầm luân đến vô ưu vô lự nhạc viên.

Toàn thế giới đều tại đêm nay đi theo cuồng hoan ma địch nhảy múa, hắn không muốn làm duy nhất thanh tỉnh người.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại uống một hớp rượu lớn, nhai nuốt lấy hương vị kì lạ kẹo mềm, cảm giác có chút choáng váng, nhớ tới muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chia xẻ nhân sinh cảm ngộ.

"Sau đó a, ta đột nhiên liền nghĩ đến đầu kia cô độc cá voi cố sự." (chú 1)

"Chúng ta mỗi người đều là tại trong biển rộng phát xạ đặc biệt tần suất cá voi, chỉ hi vọng một người kia có thể tiếp thu được."

"Nhưng nếu là hắn nghe không được đâu? Nếu là hắn không muốn nghe đến đâu?"

"Ta yêu thương, trở thành hắn không thể nào hiểu được gánh vác, nên làm cái gì?"

"Nhưng ta đã không nhìn thấy khác cá voi, cũng sẽ không nói khác ngôn ngữ."

Hắn cực kì hiếm thấy lộ ra mờ mịt luống cuống thần sắc, lắc đầu giống là muốn thanh tỉnh một điểm, bỗng nhiên sát lại cách Ung Thánh Hựu rất gần, chóp mũi nhanh trên đỉnh chóp mũi, con mắt đối mắt, thần thái nghiêm túc, phảng phất sám hối người muốn hỏi cha xứ muốn một đáp án:

"Thánh Hựu a, ta có phải là liền muốn như thế một mực, một mực, cô đơn xuống dưới rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được hắn hô hấp ở giữa mùi rượu, biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã say. Từ thời học sinh lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền lấy rượu phẩm kém nghe tiếng, cũng may say phẩm tốt, không khóc không náo, còn có thể cùng người đàm nhân sinh, trật tự rõ ràng tình cảm chân thành tha thiết, nếu không phải xã giao biên giới đột nhiên tăng mạnh còn thường thường giảng đến nửa đường liền trực tiếp ngược lại trên bàn ngủ mất, ngược lại là thật có thể hù qua đại bộ phận người —— tỉ như hắn vừa mới thành khẩn đặt câu hỏi xong liền đầu trầm xuống đưa tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm không chân thiết lời nói, tinh tế nghe tới tất cả đều là khó được ngây thơ lại làm người thấy chua xót nội dung. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, dỗ tiểu hài đồng dạng đáp hắn, đưa tay muốn đỡ hắn thu xếp tốt.

"Chúng ta Mẫn Huyền là người rất thông minh, một mực cũng sinh hoạt tại trong tháp ngà, nghĩ đều là rất thuần túy cao thượng sự tình, cảm thụ đều là trong sách vở miêu tả thể nghiệm. Có thể bị Mẫn Huyền thích, khẳng định cũng là thuần túy đẹp người tốt. Nhưng nếu như ta cái này sắp bị hí kịch học viện xoá tên xã hội nhân sĩ có cái gì có thể dạy cho Mẫn Huyền, đó nhất định là' cô đơn mới là sinh hoạt trạng thái bình thường' câu nói này, là thật."

"Ở trường học lúc, tại sân khấu bên trên, tại trong chuyện xưa, tất cả mọi người sẽ nói yêu ngươi, thưởng thức ngươi, đi làm hết thảy muốn làm sự tình đi."

"Nhưng đó là gạt người. Tại thế giới chân thật bên trong, sẽ không có người yêu ngươi."

"Có thể gặp được cùng ngươi ngắn ngủi đồng hành người, đã là rất chuyện may mắn."

"Ta cho tới bây giờ không có yêu cầu xa vời qua đầu kia cá voi xuất hiện."

"Ta thậm chí không biết trong biển rộng, có hay không cá voi."

Nói càng về sau hắn cơ hồ là tự lẩm bẩm, khước từ lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cánh tay chẳng biết tại sao mềm nhũn không có khí lực, cái sau thân thể cũng biến thành trước nay chưa từng có nặng nề, cả người ép tới hắn hướng về sau ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon. Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, giãy dụa lấy chỉ muốn thoát khỏi con ma men mình trước đứng dậy lại nói, không nghĩ tới toàn thân căn bản không nhận mình khống chế.

Hắn rốt cục cảm thấy có chỗ nào không đúng, giật giật đầu, thế giới một trận trời đất quay cuồng, ồn ào tạp âm cùng quang ảnh hiệu quả giống như đem quanh mình vạn vật nhét vào máy trộn bê tông tinh tế tra tấn hơn mấy cái vừa đi vừa về, lại một mạch nhét vào hắn ngũ quan lục cảm bên trong.

"Mẫn Huyền a..."

Trong mơ mơ màng màng hắn phảng phất nghe được có người tại gõ cửa, tựa hồ còn có Khương Daniel gọi tên hắn thanh âm, nhưng hắn đã không có tinh lực đi phân biệt.

Ý thức của hắn bị thả vào một mảnh sa mạc, hắn cảm thấy nóng, hắn cảm thấy khát, hắn cảm thấy cô độc, hắn từ đầu mút dây thần kinh đến não làm tế bào đều bởi vì khô cạn mà cuộn mình thét lên, cấp bách cần thứ gì đem hắn lấp đầy.

Hắn cần nước, hắn cần biển cả, hắn cần cá voi, hắn cần Khương Daniel.

Cá voi. Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel. Cá voi.

Một tiếng vang thật lớn qua đi, rất có lực xuyên thấu Halloween bối cảnh âm đột nhiên giáng lâm, giống như là vì đêm này gia nhập bị yên lặng quá lâu âm quỹ. Hắn trôi nổi trong ý thức có một khối tại phân biệt DJ ngay tại phát ra âm nhạc, «C loser »remix bản, The Ch AIn smokers feat. Halsey, hắn đắc ý nghĩ mình chưa cùng thời đại tách rời, Khương Daniel tại hắn trên xe bỏ qua, toàn bộ hành trình cùng hát, đang hát đến "Baby pull me c loser in the back seat of your Rover" một câu kia lúc khả nghi đỏ lỗ tai.

Có thể là có một đầu trâu đực được bỏ vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền văn phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được vô số nhà cỗ dụng cụ va nứt thanh âm hướng hắn vọt tới. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bị dời đi sau trên người hắn chợt nhẹ thế giới quang minh, hắn mở mắt ra, đại khái hủy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nửa cái văn phòng kẻ cầm đầu xuất hiện tại trong tầm mắt, mặt mũi tràn đầy lo nghĩ, mặc hotdog áo, bối cảnh là bị đụng đổ bàn trà, còn có khả nghi từ giữa đó nứt mở cửa tấm.

Là hắn cá voi.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm nhận được một trận cực lớn vui vẻ chảy qua toàn thân, hắn không còn là cô đơn khát khô người, linh hồn của hắn nở nang thỏa mãn, thân thể của hắn phong phú nhẹ nhàng, hắn là thế giới chi vương, hắn không gì làm không được, hắn có thể đem cả một cái vũ trụ trăng tròn sao trời, đều ghi vào liên quan tới biển cả cùng cá voi trong thơ.

Trước mặt người kia rất có kiên nhẫn dìu hắn ngồi dậy, chờ hắn lạc lạc cười ngây ngô xong, hỏi hắn có hay không nơi nào không thoải mái. Hắn lắc đầu, kỳ thật hắn khó chịu nhanh chết rồi, hoàn toàn mất đi thân thể chưởng khống quyền, một cái ngón tay đều không động đậy, nhưng chỉ là nhìn xem người này gương mặt này, hắn liền vui vẻ đến muốn mạng, ngay cả đầu đau muốn nứt đều thành một đóa hoa sinh trưởng đau nhức.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có vui vẻ như vậy qua.

Học sinh của hắn giống như là lo lắng hắn đầu óc hư mất, một tay xoa lên trán của hắn, một tay ở trước mặt hắn so chữ số hỏi hắn là mấy.

"1, là 1, " hắn nhu thuận đáp, lại bộc phát ra một trận cuồng tiếu, dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu đối phương đi xem trên sàn nhà ngũ mã phanh thây bình rượu, cười đến thở không ra hơi, "Kia bình rượu, giá trị 1000 Mĩ kim."

Ánh mắt của hắn óng ánh sáng tỏ, bởi vì cười đến quá lợi hại nổi lên tầng thanh tịnh sương mù, tràn ngập tại Khương Daniel bên tai hà hơi như lan:

"Chờ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tỉnh, ngươi liền xong đời."

+

Chú 1: Dù nhưng cái này ngạnh rất già hay là ghi chú rõ một cái đi. Nhà khoa học phát hiện qua một đầu tần suất không cách nào bị cái khác cá voi tiếp thu cá voi, nói cách khác mặc dù hắn sinh hoạt tại kình bầy bên trong, nhưng hắn cả đời đều là cô đơn, không có cá voi có thể tiếp thu được tín hiệu của hắn.

Mọi người tốt, chúc mừng năm mới, gia gia ngươi nhìn đăng nhiều kỳ đổi mới.

Lần này đổi mới đưa cho thân yêu um tùm nữ sĩ, nàng tiếp tục không ngừng mà đánh ta một tuần. Kỳ thật hẳn là viết xong thổ lộ lại đổi mới tấu chương, nhưng là nói nhảm càng viết càng nhiều, hay là ra tay trước một chương, hạ chương lại thổ lộ.

Dự tính ngày mai còn có một canh, ta rốt cục trở lại ngày càng lĩnh vực 【?

Lần nữa chúc mọi người thân thể khỏe mạnh, năm mới khởi công vui vẻ 【 cũng không vui

"Đúng, trên đất bình rượu, nhớ kỹ thu thập sạch sẽ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền về sau vạn nhất hỏi tới, ngươi liền cắn chết nói hỗn loạn tưng bừng, không thấy được, khả năng bị người lấy đi, " Khương Daniel khó khăn đem ngốc cười không ngừng Ung Thánh Hựu nhét vào hắn vị trí kế bên tài xế, vừa khôi phục một điểm hành vi năng lực nhân dân giáo sư còn tại dược vật di chứng bên trong, dính người đến muốn mạng, tại từ lầu dạy học đi đến bãi đỗ xe trên đường một đôi tay không thành thật tại Khương Daniel trên thân châm ngòi thổi gió, để 20 tuổi ra mặt lớn thanh niên tốt Khương Daniel tại cuối thu trong đêm cùng đường mạt lộ, hận không thể tìm hồ đem người ném vào lại mình nhảy vào đi để cho hai người đều thanh tỉnh một điểm. Cuối cùng hắn đành phải thuần thục đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngang lên —— cảm tạ mỗi ngày tập luyện tẩu vị cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn đã từng bạn nhảy nhóm không sai biệt lắm thể trọng —— dựa vào lực lượng nghiền ép đến hạn chế đối phương phạm vi hoạt động, còn muốn tại vô tận quấy rối có ích đầu cùng bả vai kẹp lấy điện thoại cùng Kim Tại Hoán bàn giao hậu sự, "Tuyệt đối đừng để hắn phát hiện rượu bị ta đánh nát, huynh đệ tài sản của ta tính mệnh liền dựa vào ngươi cứu vớt."

Không biết câu nào lại đâm chọt Ung Thánh Hựu cười điểm, bị dây an toàn vây khốn dài tay dài chân người cười phải co lại thành một đoàn, mảy may không khắp nơi ý thần tượng bao phục cùng biểu lộ quản lý. Tại hắn tần suất thấp kéo dài ngốc trong tiếng cười, microphone đầu kia Kim Tại Hoán gầm thét cơ hồ có thể hóa thành gầm rú thành thật thể: "Khương! Dan! Ni! Ngươi! Ngươi lưu ta một người thu thập ngươi cục diện rối rắm! Ngươi chết chắc!"

"Lúc ấy tình huống khẩn cấp, ngươi cũng không phải không biết. Ta mặc cho ngươi phân công hai tuần, mời ngươi ăn cơm mời ngươi uống rượu mang ngươi thăng cấp giúp ngươi chuyển cái ghế, có thể không? Ngài là Thượng Đế ngài là thần minh ngài là lòng dạ từ bi chúa cứu thế, chỉ là quang hoàn liền có 2 m 39, bao phủ chúng ta những này cừu non đi lạc. you' re my King, KING Cassie Hwan. Tốt ta phải lái xe trước treo. Hữu Trấn Chí Huân có cái gì tin tức mới phát điện thoại di động ta liền tốt." Hắn một bên tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu xe ghế lái một bên cúp điện thoại nổ máy xe, tại hắn điều tiết chỗ ngồi vị trí kính chiếu hậu phương hướng quá trình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem một bài «I' ll Cover You » hát đến sắp phần cuối, nhiều lần tái diễn "I' ll cover you/ with a thousand sweet kisses" bộ phận, chạy điều kéo chụp hoang khang sai nhịp, hát một câu liền cười một hồi, gối lên chỗ tựa lưng cuộn tại trong ghế, mặt hướng chính là Khương Daniel phương hướng.

"Người yêu a, " trán của hắn phát hơi ướt, gương mặt đỏ bừng, con mắt cười đến nheo lại, từ khe hở bên trong tiết lộ ra ôn nhu tinh tinh, "Ta sẽ đáp lại ngàn hôn, vì ngươi che gió che mưa."

Khương Daniel đem xe đổ ra chỗ đậu xe, nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, lại liếc mắt nhìn, lộ ra nhìn mèo con chơi bóng len video mới có ý cười, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đưa tay đi sờ mặt của hắn, cảm thụ khuôn mặt nhiệt độ phải chăng cũng cùng cười cho. Hắn nghĩ như vậy, cũng làm như vậy, chỉ là ngón tay ở giữa không trung liền bị cản lại cũng đường cũ trở về, cùng nhau hạ xuống, còn có một cái hotdog phục, cùng bất đắc dĩ mang cười thanh âm trầm thấp.

"Đừng lộn xộn, coi chừng bị lạnh, khó chịu liền ngủ một hồi, chờ ngươi tỉnh táo lại, ta thật cần ngươi bảo bọc ta." (chú 1)

+

Thời gian trở lại Phác thị song sát (ngốc) đổ vào Khương Daniel quầy ba trước một khắc này.

Ngay từ đầu Khương Daniel coi là đây là hai cái tên dở hơi phát minh mới trò xiếc, tỉ như khắc khổ tôi luyện diễn kỹ tốt thắng được cái gì giả chết giải thi đấu so đấu, đợi đến Lý Đại Huy phát ra còi cảnh sát đồng dạng thét lên để hắn nhanh lên gọi xe cứu thương đến thời điểm, đầu óc của hắn mới cấp tốc phân tích lên hiện trạng.

Halloween tiệc tùng đe dọa báo trước, một nắm hỗn loạn tà ác mục đích không rõ người, tại đồ uống trong đồ ăn đầu độc hạ dược, cồn gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một cái tiếp một cái từ mấu chốt tại đầu óc hắn bên trong sáng lên, làm ở đây duy vừa thành niên người hắn bình tĩnh quan bế đi đài, cùng Lại Quan Lâm cùng một chỗ đem hôn mê hai người mang lên phía sau phòng nhỏ, một bên số Phác Hữu Trấn mạch đập đếm một vừa chờ đợi nhân viên y tế đến, ở giữa gọi vô số lần Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, không người nghe.

Trái tim của hắn theo âm thanh bận một tiếng một điểm chìm xuống dưới, rốt cục tại Kim Tại Hoán mang theo giáo y sau khi xuất hiện bằng nhanh nhất ngữ tốc giao phó hiện trạng:

"Dưới mặt đất lầu một có người trang phục thành căn nhà bánh kẹo phát nạp liệu gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm ngâm rượu tinh, Thánh Hựu ca cầm, hắn bây giờ tại đạo sư của ngươi văn phòng, ta đi nhìn một chút."

Chủ phòng khiêu vũ tại lầu ba phía đông, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền văn phòng tại lầu một phía Tây, Khương Daniel vô tâm chờ đợi lấy chậm nổi danh đến từ thế kỷ trước thang máy, vọt thẳng ra lầu ba ban công nhảy xuống phòng cháy ngoài thông đạo sườn dốc lại lần nữa tiến vào dạy học cánh, ngạnh sinh sinh mở ra một đầu kiến trúc sư bản thân đều không nghĩ tới nhất nhanh đường đi.

Khu dạy học hành lang nơi hẻo lánh là Halloween tiệc tùng ngoài vòng pháp luật chi địa, không có điều chỉnh thử qua ồn ào âm hưởng là màu sắc tự vệ tốt nhất, ngay cả ánh đèn đều tối mấy cái khắc độ, chạy vội mà qua Khương Daniel không biết quấy nhiễu bao nhiêu yêu đương vụng trộm uyên uyên ương ương, hắn mục đích chỉ có một cánh cửa, mà cánh cửa kia hiện tại đã khóa lại.

Vô số cái hỏng bét cùng càng hỏng bét suy nghĩ ở trong đầu hắn chen thành một đoàn, ngưng tụ thành cùng một cái tên xông ra cổ họng của hắn, càng là không người trả lời, càng là ồn ào náo động to rõ.

Thanh âm của hắn bởi vì khủng hoảng mà bắt đầu khàn giọng, bàn tay chụp đến đỏ bừng. Một phút sau hắn dừng lại gõ cửa tay, tối tối đánh giá một chút cánh cửa độ dày, điều chỉnh hô hấp tại ống quần bên trên lau sạch sẽ lòng bàn tay mồ hôi lạnh —— thuở nhỏ Khương mẫu liền tiễn hắn đi bên trên TaeKwonDo hứng thú ban, đến nay đã 18 năm có thừa, là thời điểm kiểm nghiệm thành quả.

x châu nghệ thuật học viện bắt đầu xây dựng vào thế kỷ trước thập kỷ 60, là tòa nhà có chút năm tháng kiến trúc, an toàn chất lượng đáng lo, chỉ dùng ba cái hoành đá, liền có thể đá văng ra một cánh cửa —— TaeKwonDo đai đen người nắm giữ Khương Daniel như là đánh giá.

Ầm vang sụp đổ cánh cửa phía sau, không phải bết bát nhất cảnh tượng, nhưng cũng không tốt gì.

Lão sư của hắn, hắn cộng tác, hắn đối tượng thầm mến, bị một người khác ép dưới thân thể, rất rõ ràng hai người đều thần trí mơ hồ, quần áo lộn xộn, nhờ cồn cùng có trời mới biết thuốc gì phúc, nếu như hắn đến chậm một bước, sợ là muốn lên diễn một trận cả vườn xuân sắc.

Thân thể của hắn mặt âm trầm trước tại đại não hành động, đêm nay lần thứ hai lựa chọn ngắn nhất đường đi đạt thành mục đích, mảy may không để ý trên đường đi đụng bay bao nhiêu thứ. Chờ hắn kịp phản ứng, không lớn văn phòng đã là một mảnh hỗn độn, bàn ngửa ghế dựa lật, cồn cùng gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm hỗn cùng một chỗ tùy ý chảy xuôi, ngay cả văn phòng chủ nhân đều bị hắn ném tới trên sàn nhà hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Nhưng hắn không thèm để ý, Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngồi xổm ở cạnh ghế sa lon đưa tay đi dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có vẻ thở hào hển, nhẹ nhàng kêu tên của hắn, phảng phất thở dài một tiếng.

Người kia mở ra mông lung con ngươi nhìn về phía hắn, cái nhìn này thành cái này hoang đường ban đêm duy nhất xác định neo, vì hắn phiêu đãng bất an thế giới đặt xuống nền móng.

Niel a, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng hô hoán tên của hắn, ánh mắt lưu luyến Tự Thủy, chảy ra vô hạn yêu thương.

Chúng ta Niel a.

Ta tại, ta ở đây.

Hắn đáp lại không ra càng nhiều lời, sợ lại nói nhiều một câu trái tim liền muốn vi phạm ý chí nhảy ra lồng ngực chiêu cáo thiên hạ. Hắn một bên đỡ đối phương một bên nói với mình, diễn viên con mắt chính là ẩn tình mang e sợ, xem ai đều một cái bộ dáng. Ngươi không thể bởi vì vì một ánh mắt, liền tưởng tượng lấy khắp không bờ bến sự tình.

Chúng ta Niel a. Hắn nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn tái diễn tên của hắn, giống như là bị cái này một hoạt động cực đại giải trí, co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon cười đến nhánh hoa run rẩy, lắc đầu trả lời hắn có hay không không thoải mái đặt câu hỏi, như mèo nhỏ nghiêng đầu qua, lóe óng ánh con ngươi, mềm mềm gọi hắn "Ta Niel" .

Niel a, ta Niel.

Khương Daniel trái tim bỗng nhiên bị nắm chặt, không tự chủ giũ ra dồn dập gợn sóng tuyến, hắn dựa vào cho Ung Thánh Hựu thăm dò nhiệt độ cơ thể che giấu bối rối, cố gắng đem tinh thần tập trung ở đối Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái tinh thần chẩn bệnh bên trên.

"Thánh Hựu ca, Thánh Hựu ca, nhìn ta, đây là mấy?"

—— sự thật chứng minh Ung Thánh Hựu chí ít khi thì thanh tỉnh, tỉ như hắn có thể nói cho đúng ra trước mặt ngón tay số, cũng đầu não rõ ràng đánh giá ra bị Khương Daniel ngã nát rượu giá tiền, cho làm việc ngoài giờ cái sau một kích trí mạng, lập tức lại sẽ chỉ cười khúc khích nháy mắt, lôi kéo tay của hắn kêu tên của hắn.

Đây quả thực là trên thế giới tốt đẹp nhất cảnh tượng, đáng giá lãng phí một bình thiên kim rượu ngon cùng một buổi tối đến trao đổi.

Khương Daniel tại đau nhức cũng vui vẻ lấy nhiều đả kích nặng hạ, đêm nay không biết lần thứ bao nhiêu chửi mắng lên cái kia hạ dược đoàn thể —— cái này mẹ hắn đến cùng là cái gì thần kỳ dược vật! ? Mục đích đến cùng là cái gì! ?

+

"Sơ bộ phán đoán đây là một loại cơ bắp lỏng | thỉ tề hỗn hợp thần | trải qua loại thuốc | vật, chúng ta hóa học trời mới có thể là nghĩ chế tạo hút vào thức popper xuân dược hiệu quả, chỉ tiếc liều lượng khó mà nắm chắc, ăn quá nhiều hoặc tính kháng dược quá kém liền sẽ trực tiếp hôn mê —— so hiện nay muộn đại bộ phận người bị hại, ăn đến quá ít hoặc là tính kháng dược quá tốt, chỉ sẽ tạo thành tê liệt bệnh nhân hút ma túy hiệu quả —— so như bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu."

Cái này hỗn loạn ban đêm là từ mặc chim cánh cụt phục bưng bát cơm Doãn Trí Thánh doãn viện trưởng ra mặt phần cuối. Đầu tiên hắn lôi lệ phong hành tuyên bố sớm một giờ kết thúc tiệc tùng, tăng phái chữa bệnh nhân viên, phòng ngừa có càng nhiều người bị hại xuất hiện; tiếp xuống triệu tập gặp qua hạ | thuốc đoàn thể người chứng kiến nhóm, đóng gói đem bọn hắn cùng tinh xem xét nhốt vào chung phòng phòng học, trình độ lớn nhất phối hợp tinh xem xét công việc; cuối cùng cũng là trọng yếu nhất một bước, tại chữa bệnh nhân sĩ chuyên nghiệp làm ra dược lý phân tích trước đó, hắn lấy Thần Nông nếm bách thảo tinh thần, tự mình phân biệt một viên gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm.

Vây xem toàn bộ hành trình Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán chỉ muốn nhả rãnh, viện trưởng a ngài thật không sợ bị hạ độc chết a?

"Không nên quên chúng ta viện trưởng lúc tuổi còn trẻ là ngành nào, đạo diễn chuyên nghiệp a bọn nhỏ." Hà Thanh Vân ở bên cạnh họ phát ra ngữ trọng tâm trường cảm khái, "Đạo diễn chuyên nghiệp, vậy cũng không chính là ma túy kẹo mềm phối rượu, ba bữa cơm ăn cây nấm con mắt đều không nháy mắt thần nhân căn cứ?"

Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán liếc nhau một cái, lại nhìn về phía Doãn Trí Thánh trong ánh mắt tràn ngập sùng kính chi tình: Nguyên lai giữ ấm trong chén ngâm cẩu kỷ ngày ngày gọi bọn họ cai thuốc kiêng rượu dưỡng sinh kiện thân doãn viện trưởng còn có dạng này một đoạn thâm tàng công cùng tên quá khứ, thất kính thất kính.

Doãn Trí Thánh tại chỗ thưởng bọn hắn một người một chút giữ ấm chén gõ đầu, hút ma túy bán thân bất toại bệnh nhân Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp cười toàn bộ hành trình.

Làm một cái duy nhất không có trực tiếp ngất đi người bị hại, Doãn Trí Thánh mãnh liệt chủ trương hắn không có tất phải đi bệnh viện. Cồn phối dược đều khiêng qua đến, cái này nhịn thuốc cường độ tố chất thân thể cần chỉ là thay cũ đổi mới thời gian mà thôi.

—— sự thực là đêm nay đưa bệnh viện danh ngạch đã đầy, lại cho một cái năm nay hí kịch học viện tiền thưởng liền tràn ngập nguy hiểm. Vì hàng năm vở kịch có thể tiếp tục phát triển, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi hay là mình tiêu hóa đi, học trưởng tin tưởng ngươi năm đó cùng đạo diễn hệ các vị hỗn cùng một chỗ thực lực, cố lên.

Một viện trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh nghĩ như vậy, hay là lòng từ bi cho hắn phân phối cái bảo mẫu.

"Daniel, đã ngươi đối Thánh Hựu nhà đã quen thuộc, liền phụ trách đem hắn đưa về nhà đi, xem trọng hắn, đừng để hắn lại ăn uống gì vật kỳ quái." Doãn Trí Thánh phủi tay, thuần thục phát huy thói quan liêu năng khiếu đem hai vị đắc lực học sinh vật tận kỳ dụng, "Tại Hoán a, ngươi quen thuộc đạo sư của ngươi văn phòng, thừa dịp hắn tại bệnh viện thời điểm cho hắn thu thập một chút, không phải hắn tỉnh táo lại nhìn thấy phòng làm việc của mình bộ dáng này, sợ là lại muốn ngất đi."

Kim Tại Hoán chỉ vào bị Khương Daniel đá xấu cửa im lặng hỏi thương thiên, viện trưởng, mời hỏi cái này, ta nên thu xếp làm sao?

Kẻ cầm đầu đứng tại Doãn Trí Thánh sau lưng đối với hắn làm cái điện thoại liên lạc thủ thế, nhìn qua không có chút nào áy náy chi tình. Hắn toàn bộ lực chú ý đều đặt ở chính ở trên ghế sa lon cố gắng gọi về quyền khống chế thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, nhẹ chân nhẹ tay đỡ lấy hắn đứng lên cũng gánh chịu lấy cái sau đại bộ phận trọng lượng, nếu không phải bận tâm ở đây các vị cảm thụ hắn hẳn là nghĩ trực tiếp đem người ôm công chúa ra ngoài. Dù sao bình thường dàn dựng kịch lúc sau đã ôm quen thuộc đi, Kim Tại Hoán không biết lật đêm nay cái thứ mấy bạch nhãn, ôm đi ôm đi, chúng ta nhận được, đêm nay là chuyện gì cũng có thể phát sinh Halloween chi dạ, dũng cảm thiếu niên nhanh đi sáng tạo kỳ tích.

Thế là thời gian cho tới bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong xe, dũng cảm thiếu niên tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt lấy cẩn thận từng li từng tí biên giới chuyên chú lái xe, sự tình gì cũng còn chưa phát sinh.

Nhưng rõ ràng biển dưới mặt, đã là sóng cả mãnh liệt.

"Ta mộng thấy quá đại hải." Ung Thánh Hựu ôm hắn hotdog phục tư thái nhu thuận, không đầu không đuôi mở miệng, "Nước biển xanh thẳm, ánh nắng là vàng óng ánh, mà ta liền ở nơi nào, tại biển cả trung ương."

"Ta nghe được một tiếng vang thật lớn, xoay người, ngươi đoán ta nhìn thấy cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm phảng phất nói mớ, chuyển hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng. Khương Daniel phân biệt ra được đây là bọn hắn kịch bản lời kịch, ngược lại là không hiểu phù hợp lập tức tình cảnh, liền cười tiếp lời nói: Ngươi nói, ngươi nhìn thấy cái gì?

"Liền ở bên cạnh ta! Một đầu cá voi! Một đầu cá voi nhảy ra mặt nước!" Hắn tựa hồ là hài lòng tại Khương Daniel phối hợp, con mắt trợn trừng lên, kích động phải khoa tay múa chân, "Ta không có lừa ngươi! Một đầu cá voi! Sau đó trên thuyền tất cả mọi người kích động vạn phần, nói nhìn a, kia là cá voi! Khắp nơi đều là cá voi! Bọn hắn nhảy ra mặt nước, phun ra cột nước, ngươi hiểu được, giống suối phun đồng dạng, ông trời của ta, khắp nơi đều là cá voi!"

Hắn một bộ vui vẻ đến muốn mạng dáng vẻ, lại nằm ở trên chỗ ngồi lạc lạc cười ngây ngô một hồi, mới nói tiếp.

"Chờ một lát sau, cá voi nhóm không gặp." Hắn an tĩnh nhìn xem Khương Daniel, một đôi mắt tựa như hắn trong miêu tả không có chút rung động nào biển, "Tất cả mọi người rời đi, mặt nước cũng dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại."

"Nhưng ta một mực nhìn chăm chú lên vùng biển kia, thâm thúy như vậy, như vậy xanh thẳm. Hết thảy cũng khác nhau."

Hắn cứ như vậy nhìn về phía hắn, giống như là một phiến hải dương hướng chảy một mảnh khác hải dương.

"Bởi vì ta biết, biển dưới mặt, có cá voi."

Hắn tại xanh thẳm dưới biển sâu rơi xuống quá lâu, rốt cục mở hai mắt ra, nhìn thấy thuộc về mình cá voi.

+

Chú 1: «I 'll Cover You » có một câu là "You 'll be my king" Khương Daniel nói "you are my king "Sau còn tại dược hiệu bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu liền tư duy phát tán tự động điểm ca. «I 'll Cover You » là thủ rất ngọt ngào tình ca, xuất từ « cát phòng cho thuê ». Gần nhất bởi vì mây lần phương cho nên đột nhiên biến lửa, bất quá «Rent » nguyên âm thanh lớn đĩa rất đáng được nghe xong.

Ta hỏi um tùm nữ sĩ, nếu như ta đêm nay đổi mới, còn không có viết đến thổ lộ, làm sao bây giờ?

Um tùm nữ sĩ: Ngươi càng là được.

Cho nên ta càng.

Hạ chương khẳng định, khẳng định sẽ có thổ lộ, ta phát thệ.

【 nhưng đêm mai có việc không nhất định có thể càng, tùy duyên tùy duyên 】

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nói kia đoạn lời kịch là kịch bên trong nữ chính một đoạn độc thoại, giảng cũng là cắn thuốc sau huyễn tượng, cho nên nói không hiểu phù hợp lập tức tình cảnh. Ta rất thích xanh đậm biển cùng cá voi ý tưởng, đây cũng là ngay từ đầu viết bản này văn một nguyên nhân, hi vọng nhìn đến đây ngươi, cũng có thể thích.

Chúng ta lần sau đổi mới thấy.


	136. Chapter 136

【 Dan Ung 】I Found U

【 Đài Loan trận không liệu bản nội dung, gần nhất 15 quá ngọt, phóng xuất tham gia náo nhiệt 】

Người chế tác Ung Thánh Hựu x ca sĩ Khương Daniel AU

Tuổi tác thao tác có, OOC đều là lỗi của ta, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

Ngươi thế nhưng là ta khổ đợi 24 năm mới gặp phải người

Chúng ta thật vất vả gặp nhau

Cho nên ta lại không còn buông tay

+

Mọi người đều biết, Ung Thánh Hựu cho người ta sáng tác bài hát là có đại giới.

"Hắn cướp đi ta ghita." Kim Tại Hoán một bên lên án một bên bộc phát ra mang tính tiêu chí cuồng tiếu, "Cái kia thanh ghita từ đường phố diễn bắt đầu bồi tiếp ta, Thánh Hựu ca đụng nó một chút kết quả dây cung liền đoạn mất, lỗ đen tay danh bất hư truyền." Hắn hướng về phía chủ tọa bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt ra hiệu, "Vi biểu áy náy hắn khó phải chủ động cho ta viết một ca khúc làm trao đổi, nếu như mọi người lại đi nghe « không muốn ngủ », xin chú ý ca bên trong tất cả nhịp trống, kỳ thật đều là ta cái kia thanh đáng thương đoạn mất dây cung ghita sau cùng lồng ngực rên rỉ."

"Năm đó ta bị ép cho Thánh Hựu ca mua một tháng điểm tâm. Mỗi ngày không thể giống nhau, đều phải có cơm, không thể là bánh mì, không thể là sandwich, không thể là phiến mạch sữa chua, chỉ có thể là cơm, không tái diễn, cơm. Đây là cái gì trung niên đại thúc khẩu vị! ?" Lý Đại Huy hai tay khoanh ôm ở trước ngực, một mặt chuyện cũ nghĩ lại mà kinh, tại người xem phối hợp tiếng cười lớn bên trong hắn khoa trương trợn mắt, "Còn muốn kiêm chức đánh thức phục vụ, quá phận nhất chính là hắn ép buộc ta tại hắn ăn điểm tâm thời điểm ngồi ở một bên, nói cho hắn ta chuyện xưa của mình, ta thật cảm thấy mình như cái đáng thương lao động trẻ em, bồi ăn, bồi trò chuyện, bồi đánh thức, nếu không phải người đại diện buộc ta đã sớm bãi công."

Ung Thánh Hựu vểnh lên chân bắt chéo cười đến đã tính trước: "Ca chỉ hỏi ngươi một câu, ngươi có thích hay không « đồng hồ cát »."

"... Thích."

"Ca cũng thích, lần sau Đại Huy cũng muốn tiếp tục mua cho ta điểm tâm nha."

"Ta có thể là may mắn nhất một cái, Thánh Hựu chỉ là yêu cầu ta mỗi lần cùng hắn ra ngoài quậy ba ngày." Số tuổi là ở đây các vị ca sĩ bên trong duy nhất có thể lấy đối Ung Thánh Hựu sử dụng bình ngữ Hà Thanh Vân đối bọn hậu bối ném đi đồng tình ánh mắt, "Cá nhân ta đối đi ra ngoài chơi là không có ý kiến, chính là hắn tái xuất sau chơi đến càng ngày càng hung, rừng cây phiêu lưu không trung nhảy dù, ta rất là lo lắng ngày nào ta cái này một đám xương già vì cầm tới bài hát ngay cả mệnh đều muốn dựng vào." Hắn quay đầu chụp bên trên vị cuối cùng toàn trường cười ngây ngô khách quý vai, "Khương Daniel, ca sinh mệnh an toàn liền nắm giữ tại trên tay ngươi, ngươi quản quản hắn."

Khương Daniel cười đến nhanh từ trên ghế ngã xuống đến, người chủ trì vì duy trì quá trình, hay là kính nghiệp lần nữa đặt câu hỏi: Xin hỏi Daniel xi năm đó giao xảy ra điều gì đại giới, có thể để cho Ung lớn người chế tác một lần nữa rời núi vì ngươi sáng tác bài hát?

Daniel trả lời cơ hồ là không kịp chờ đợi, khoa tay múa chân huyền diệu tay trái ngón áp út tươi mới nhẫn cưới, kiêu ngạo hưng phấn lộ rõ trên mặt:

"Ta? Ngươi không biết a, ta dâng ra chính ta a. Hắc hắc hắc."

+

Ung Thánh Hựu, nghiệp nội nổi tiếng âm nhạc người chế tác, âm nguyên quái vật cấp bậc tồn tại, thủ thủ kinh điển lưu truyền tại phố lớn ngõ nhỏ cùng lễ trao giải bên trên. Tăng thêm không thua nghệ nhân bề ngoài cùng tại giới văn nghệ sờ soạng lần mò hơn mười năm tống nghệ cảm giác, ca sĩ yêu hắn, người xem yêu hắn, PD càng yêu hắn, từ âm nhạc tiết mục nghề chính đến mỹ thực tiết mục khách quý, cũng coi là chạm tay có thể bỏng.

"Viết như thế nào ra đánh động nhân tâm đang hồng ca khúc?" Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem người chủ trì, tiếu dung chân thành tha thiết xinh đẹp lại mang chút vừa đúng buồn rầu, "Đây chính là ta kiếm ăn độc môn cơ mật a. Chẳng qua nếu như là mỹ lệ Minna xi đặt câu hỏi, ta cũng chỉ có thể làm đáp."

"Tại âm nhạc trường học lúc, ngươi sẽ học được dạng này viết cùng âm sẽ có vẻ cao cấp, nơi đó thêm dương cầm sẽ để cho cao trào càng có cấp độ, hiện tại thậm chí có cơ khí có thể phân tích ca khúc được yêu thích giai điệu hợp âm, sáng tạo ra nhất là sáng sủa trôi chảy âm nhạc. Viết ra ca khúc rất dễ dàng, nhưng cùng người nghe tiến hành câu thông, đem tâm ý của mình truyền đạt đến sóng âm một chỗ khác trong tâm linh, rất khó."

"Mỗi một ca khúc đều là một cái cố sự, mà làm khúc, chính là kể chuyện xưa."

Hắn nhìn thẳng máy quay phim phương hướng, tổng kết phân trần nói đến thâm tình lưu luyến.

"Ta chỉ là đang cố gắng giảng tốt mỗi một cái cố sự."

Kia kỳ tiết mục lấy "Thần cấp người chế tác vạch trần sáng tác bí quyết" vì mánh lới dẫn phát một Tiểu Ba thu xem dậy sóng, Ung Thánh Hựu "Kể chuyện xưa soạn lý luận" cũng gặp may một hồi. Người đại diện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vui vẻ số mấy ngày tiền, liền bị đột nhiên yêu cầu vô kỳ hạn nghỉ ngơi Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến cười không nổi.

"Ta không có cố sự có thể nói." Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt chân thành vô tội ngồi trên ghế, "Không viết ra được, viết không tốt."

"... Để Lý Đại Huy tiếp tục kể cho ngươi cố sự a, ngươi không phải thích nghe nhất ca sĩ giảng chuyện xưa của mình sao." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười lạnh vượt qua một tờ bản kế hoạch, cảm giác đối phương hoàn toàn ở cố tình gây sự.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu rút đi trên tay hắn văn thư, ép buộc hắn gia nhập một trận nghiêm túc đối thoại, có thể xưng ngồi nghiêm chỉnh.

"Ta trước đó nghe người khác kể chuyện xưa, hoặc là viết chuyện xưa của mình, đều là đem cố sự chuyển đổi thành cảm giác, lại viết xuống tới. Nhưng ta hiện tại làm không được. Hoặc là nói, đối với ta mà nói, chỉ có cảm giác là không đủ."

"Ta cần càng nhiều đồ vật, nhưng ta cần gì, ta không biết."

"Ta chỉ biết ta cần thời gian đi tìm."

—— thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu tại nước Mỹ phát tới báo bình an tin tức, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều cảm thấy mình thế mà thả đi thủ hạ lớn nhất một cái cây rụng tiền đi tìm nhân sinh phương hướng, tuyệt đối là bởi vì yêu thâm trầm.

+

Khi Khương Daniel ra hiện tại cửa nhà hắn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện bản thân hành trình đã tiến hành ba năm.

Hắn tại Hermosa bãi biển bên cạnh thuê một tòa căn phòng, mỗi ngày lái xe đi đi học. Los Angeles 405 đường cái từ sớm vây lại muộn, mênh mông vô bờ màu đỏ đèn sau hải dương phảng phất tùy thời có thể dập dờn ra một bài la la land mở màn. Một năm bốn mùa nắng gắt như lửa hạ hắn mang theo kính râm ngồi ở trong xe nghe các loại CD, tâm tình lại là vui vẻ mà bình thản.

Một mảnh đảo hoang bên trong chỉ có hắn cùng âm nhạc, dạng này thuần túy thời gian bao lâu chưa từng có.

"Từ xuất đạo đến công việc bây giờ một mực không ngừng qua, có chút tình trạng kiệt sức, " Kim Tại Hoán gọi điện thoại tới gào thét "Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi có phải hay không không yêu ta! ! !", hoa thức cao âm bão tố phải bay thẳng đỉnh đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động dời xa mở miễn đề, cố gắng trấn an hợp tác nhiều năm lão hữu, "Cho nên hi vọng đi tới một cái địa phương hoàn toàn xa lạ, tìm kiếm sinh hoạt nhiệt tình."

"Vậy ngươi ngay cả cái bắt chuyện đều không đánh tìm tới Địa Cầu đối diện đi! ?"

"Ta cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chào hỏi, vẫn là hắn phê giả, nói cho hắn cùng nói cho ngươi khác nhau ở chỗ nào."

"... Hừ, tạm thời bỏ qua cho ngươi. Vậy ngươi... Sẽ còn sáng tác bài hát a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đảo mắt một vòng cùng tại Seoul phòng làm việc không có chút nào chỗ tương tự gian phòng, thanh âm ôn nhu giống đang thở dài.

"Ngươi chắc chắn sẽ không tin, nhưng nhà ta hiện tại ngay cả bàn phím đều không có."

"Tại Hoán a, ta nghĩ tới một trận nhân sinh mới."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay nói được thì làm được, hắn là hí kịch lý luận chuyên nghiệp tân sinh Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn là cuối tuần dọc theo bờ biển cưỡi xe đạp Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn là ngẫu nhiên đi Starbucks làm công Ung Thánh Hựu, trong ngày nghỉ hắn sẽ đem chung cư nhàn rỗi gian phòng đặt ở AIrbnb bên trên cho thuê, đến từ các nơi trên thế giới khách tới thăm thao lấy các loại khẩu âm cùng hắn bắt chuyện, lưu lại có thể lấp đầy Nghìn lẻ một đêm cố sự. Trong chuyện xưa hắn có trăm ngàn loại cuộc sống mới thân phận mới, cái kia đều cùng hắn ba mươi năm trước nhân sinh không có chút quan hệ nào.

Thẳng đến cái kia dù cho đối Los Angeles đến nói cũng nóng đến khác thường tháng tám, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo vang hắn chuông cửa.

"Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh? Xin hỏi là Ung họ đi, thật là hiếm thấy! Ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hạnh ngộ hạnh ngộ! Ngài là người Hàn Quốc a? Là hỗn huyết a? Tướng mạo quá đẹp trai đi! Oa tại chủ thuê nhà giao diện nhìn thấy sẽ nói tiếng Hàn thật sự là cảm thấy được cứu, không chút do dự liền dự định! Có thể tại mơ ước Los Angeles gặp được đồng bào quả thực quá may mắn! Ung tiên sinh ta có thể hay không gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca a, nghe tương đối thân thiết. Thánh Hựu ca ngài là một người ở a?"

Cõng hai vai bao một đầu lông bạc thiếu niên cười đến không gặp mặt mày, một thân học sinh cách ăn mặc mang theo ánh nắng cùng vô hại khí tức. Đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu tiến phòng khách trên đường hắn líu ríu nói không ngừng, giống con tinh lực quá thừa cỡ lớn khuyển, giơ tay nhấc chân đều là vui sướng sức sống. Ngồi xuống ghế sa lông sau hắn lại đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhà trang trí phong cách khen không dứt miệng năm phút, mới ý thức tới chủ phòng không nói một lời trầm mặc thực tế khác thường.

"Ung... Thánh Hựu tiên sinh?"

Lớn tuổi người chậm rãi dò xét hắn một phen, tại hơn trăm Hoa thị khô nóng không khí khô khốc đến khó chống cự trước đó, rốt cục lòng từ bi mở miệng:

"Cho nên là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là Kim Tại Hoán cho địa chỉ của ngươi? Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lão hồ ly kia thấy tiền sáng mắt nhưng là có nguyên tắc, Tại Hoán là ngươi xuất đạo cái kia tiết mục đạo sư, người cũng tương đối ngốc, ta có khuynh hướng Kim Tại Hoán."

"Khương Daniel tiên sinh?"

+

Khương Daniel, hai năm trước trải qua nào đó tuyển tú tiết mục C vị xuất đạo, thiên tuyển chi tử, toàn dân sủng nhi, mỗi ngày đều sẽ tại trên TV chí ít xuất hiện một lần đại minh tinh, ngay tại Los Angeles nào đó xa xôi nhỏ trong căn hộ đứng ngồi không yên.

"... Ngài làm sao lại nhận biết ta! ? Ta xuất đạo thời điểm ngài đã rời khỏi ngành giải trí a!" 20 tuổi ra mặt thiếu niên vốn mặt hướng lên trời, đậu đậu trong mắt tràn đầy không thể tin, tội nghiệp như bị trọng kích, cùng trong truyền thuyết hành tẩu hormone tưởng như hai người.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tràn ngập thương hại: "Ta coi như lại ngăn cách, cũng biết hoành không xuất thế đang hồng thần tượng Khương Daniel hình dạng thế nào."

"Nói đi, ngươi là tới làm gì? Tới tìm ta sáng tác bài hát? Vậy ngươi bây giờ liền có thể đi."

"... Ca không thể đuổi ta đi, ta sẽ đi AIrbnb khiếu nại ngươi." Khương Daniel lẽ thẳng khí hùng xuất ra đòn sát thủ, "Ta dự định một tuần lễ đâu! Tiền đều giao!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa trầm mặc: Ưu tú chủ thuê nhà xưng hào kiếm không dễ, hắn còn muốn làm ưu tú chủ thuê nhà.

Ai có thể nghĩ tới là AIrbnb khắc nghiệt đánh giá hệ thống cứu Khương Daniel một mạng.

"Tùy ngươi, gian phòng của ngươi ở bên kia, chúng ta cần dùng chung phòng khách phòng bếp cùng toilet, ta quen thuộc buổi sáng tắm rửa, nếu như ngươi cũng buổi sáng tắm chúng ta có thể cân đối thời gian. Nơi này có một bao dự bị chìa khoá, không có cửa cấm, chỉ là không muốn dẫn người trở về. Ngươi nếu là nghĩ cưỡi xe đạp khắp nơi đi dạo, trong viện chiếc kia tùy tiện cưỡi."

Khách trọ Khương Daniel nhấc tay: Ta nhìn ngài giao diện đã nói cung cấp lái xe mang khách trọ du lãm Los Angeles phục vụ, khen ngợi như nước thủy triều, chủ yếu tập trung ở soái ca lái xe bên trên, ta cũng muốn thể nghiệm một chút.

"... Là cái gì cho ngươi tự tin, để ngươi cảm thấy tại ta biết ngươi ý đồ về sau, vẫn nguyện ý mang ngươi ra ngoài?"

"Ách... Ưu tú chủ thuê nhà?"

Khương Daniel nghiêm túc trả lời, thành thành khẩn khẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu hận không thể cắn nát một ngụm răng ngà.

Cái này đáng chết AIrbnb, cái này đáng chết ưu tú chủ thuê nhà.

+

"Ta muốn đi la la land chủ đề hành trình! Đánh thẻ triều thánh!" Khương Daniel nhìn về phía không hứng lắm Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lóe sáng, như quen thuộc phải phảng phất chưa hề bại lộ khó lường rắp tâm, "Ca cũng thích la la land đi, không phải làm sao lại ở Hermosa bãi biển."

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên lông mày: Vị này động cơ không thuần người trẻ tuổi là cái thứ nhất nghe được bãi cát danh tự liền ý thức được vị trí địa lý khách trọ, dù sao Santa Monica bờ biển mới là du lịch thắng địa, rất ít có người biết Hermosa bãi biển dài dằng dặc đến có chút đơn sơ cầu tàu ở trên màn ảnh tươi đẹp đến mức nào động lòng người.

"... Sự tình nhắc nhở trước ngươi trong phim ảnh đều là gạt người, cầu tàu bên trên không có ghế dài cũng không có đèn đường, càng không có vừa hát vừa nhảy soái ca."

Sáng sớm hôm sau bọn hắn sóng vai đi tại thông hướng Thái Bình Dương trên đường nhỏ, khách trọ không kịp chờ đợi thay đổi "Phù hợp không khí" kính râm quần đùi áo sơmi hoa, phối hợp với một đầu tóc bạc cả người tiên diễm sáng tỏ đến chướng mắt, nghe hắn lời nói cười đến lộ ra hai viên nho nhỏ thỏ răng.

"Thế nhưng là có ca tại, chẳng phải có có thể hát có thể nhảy đại soái ca rồi sao?"

"... Không dám nhận không dám nhận, ta bất quá là cái trước âm nhạc người chế tác, phía sau màn nhân viên công tác, cái kia hơn được sân khấu sủng nhi Khương Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu hoa ba giây ý thức được mình tựa hồ là bị đùa giỡn, lại dựa vào 33 niên nhân sinh kinh nghiệm bản năng phản kích trở về, ai ngờ đi ở phía trước thiếu niên cao lớn thắng gấp một cái, quay người nhìn nét mặt của hắn không hiểu chân thành tha thiết nghiêm túc, mang chút nếu là sử dụng tại múa trên đài dưới đài nhất định thét lên liên tục khí tràng.

"Ca tại sao phải nói như vậy? Ta xem qua ca mới xuất đạo biểu diễn, đánh giá một câu hát nhảy đều tốt không quá đáng a?"

"Còn có, ta hi vọng tại một tuần này bên trong, ta không phải Khương Daniel, chỉ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà thôi."

Người thiếu niên nói xong cũng phối hợp hướng bờ biển đi đến, lưu lại bởi vì hắc lịch sử lộ ra ánh sáng mà ngây ngốc tại chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu, suy nghĩ bách chuyển thiên hồi hóa thành một câu hò hét:

"Ta xuất đạo thời điểm con mẹ nó ngươi xuất sinh sao! ?"

+

"Xuất sinh, ca 18 tuổi xuất đạo, ta năm đó 9 tuổi, đã kí sự." Bị vấn đề này bối rối một ngày Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trong tiệm cơm vẫn không cách nào tiêu tan, Khương Daniel một bên thuần thục đảo thịt nướng một bên vì hắn giải đáp nghi vấn giải hoặc, "Lại nói tin tức xã hội, nghĩ tìm cái gì trên mạng không có, ta còn tồn ca xuất đạo trước làm công người mẫu chiếu đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị ngươi bối cảnh điều tra làm được ngược lại thật là tốt, nhưng hết hi vọng đi ta là sẽ không vì ngươi sáng tác bài hát, thịt nướng nướng đến cho dù tốt ăn cũng vô pháp thu mua ta, ta phong bút ba năm.

"Tạ ơn khen ngợi, ta đang nướng thịt cửa hàng đánh qua công." Khương Daniel một mặt kiêu ngạo đùa nghịch cái hoa sống, nướng bàn ánh lửa ngút trời dọa Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một cái, "Ca khả năng không tin, nhưng ta thật là fan của ngươi." Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm muốn nói cái gì, hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ lại dùng thịt nướng ngăn chặn đối phương miệng, "Không cần vội vã cự tuyệt ta, ta có lòng tin, sẽ để cho ca cho ta sáng tác bài hát."

"Tại ca đáp ứng trước đó, liền coi ta là một cái gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến từ Hàn Quốc phổ thông khách trọ, có được hay không?"

"Please?"

Thật lâu về sau Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ lại là như thế nào cùng Khương Daniel quen biết yêu nhau, cái thứ nhất rõ ràng tiết điểm chính là cửa tiệm kia mặt chật chội Nhật thức thịt nướng trong tiệm, Khương Daniel tiếu dung xuyên thấu qua tiếng người huyên náo cùng tràn đầy khói lửa, cùng trầm thấp tiếng nói một đạo rơi vào tâm hắn bên trên.

Hắn nói ta có lòng tin để ngươi cho ta sáng tác bài hát, chắc chắn như cùng ở tại nói, ta có lòng tin để ngươi yêu ta.

Hắn từ một khắc kia trở đi chậm rãi rơi vào vòng xoáy.

+

"Cho nên ca vì cái gì phong bút lui vòng?"

Ngày thứ ba ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu tay lái phụ bên trên hưng phấn không thôi Khương Daniel tự thể nghiệm như thế nào hết chuyện để nói, còn hào phóng tiếp quản trên xe DJ nhiệm vụ, đương nhiên đến muốn mạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khí ngược lại cười: Ngươi không phải hiểu rất rõ ta a, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát thông bản thảo ngươi chưa có xem?

"Cùng ca có liên quan tất cả tiết mục cùng đưa tin ta đều nhìn qua, nhưng ta muốn nghe tự ngươi nói." Khương Daniel hủy đi một đầu bánh bích quy, một cách tự nhiên đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng, "Lại nói ta vậy mới không tin xuất từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thông bản thảo đâu, 'Hải ngoại bồi dưỡng' ? Bồi dưỡng tiến hí kịch học viện?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt xuống bánh bích quy trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái: Xem thường hí kịch học viện? Nghệ thuật không phân biệt có được hay không?

Khương Daniel vừa nói xin lỗi một bên lấy lòng đổi một bài Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia đề cử qua ca, tại thâm trầm giọng nam bên trong cưỡng ép kéo về chủ đề: Ca đến cùng vì cái gì không còn sáng tác bài hát đây?

Giống như là đối với hắn quấn quít chặt lấy không có cách nào, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, xuất ra cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Kim Tại Hoán chờ hảo hữu hậu bối nói qua vô số lần lí do thoái thác: Ta không có cảm giác, giảng không ra cố sự, nói ngắn gọn đại khái chính là linh cảm bị hao hết, còn không có tìm được tiếp liệu mới.

"Cho nên ngươi hay là từ bỏ đi, ta không viết ra được đến ca." Hắn nói thật nhẹ nhàng tự tại, nghe người lại so với ai khác đều gấp.

"Truyền thuyết ca không phải cho người ta sáng tác bài hát đều là có đại giới sao, bằng vào ta lý giải đó chính là thu hoạch được linh cảm quá trình a. Thuận tiện nhấc lên, ta cảm thấy cái tin đồn này siêu khốc , đồng giá trao đổi, ký kết khế ước, ca giống như tiểu mỹ nhân ngư bên trong phù thuỷ nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tiên nghe được loại này hình dung cười gục trên tay lái, tại liên tiếp tiếng kèn bên trong nheo mắt lại nhìn về phía trẻ tuổi hậu bối: Ngươi là nghĩ hiến xuất ra thanh âm trao đổi hai chân a? Nhưng phù thuỷ hiện tại không có ma dược a.

"Không chỉ là thanh âm, ca muốn cái gì đại giới, ta đều có thể trả giá." Có được toàn Đại Hàn dân quốc yêu thương nam sinh hôm nay mặc một kiện lại phổ thông bất quá đen trắng cách văn áo sơmi, cài lại mũ lưỡi trai để hắn xem ra so với tuổi thật còn muốn trẻ tuổi, cho nên mới có dũng khí lập xuống như thế thẳng tiến không lùi lại ngây thơ chưa thoát đổ ước, "Chỉ cần ca có thể vì ta viết một ca khúc, cái gì đều có thể."

Trẻ tuổi thật tốt a, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nghĩ như vậy, nói cái gì đều không cần cố kỵ, làm cái gì cũng biết được tha thứ, có nhiều thời gian đi lãng phí, lại buồn cười cố gắng cũng sẽ bị mỹ hóa thành dũng giả cử chỉ.

Trẻ tuổi như vậy, như thế sinh cơ bừng bừng, như thế để người đố kỵ vừa khát nhìn.

"Nhưng Daniel không phải rapper cùng dancer a, coi như ta có thể vì ngươi sáng tác bài hát, cũng chỉ sẽ viết trữ tình ca khúc, công ty của ngươi sẽ để cho ngươi chuyển hình đi cái này lộ tuyến?"

Khuyển hệ thiếu niên ánh mắt mắt trần có thể thấy phát sáng lên: Ca ngươi xem qua ta biểu diễn?

"... Ta khả năng nhìn qua một hai tập Kim Tại Hoán tham gia tuyển tú tiết mục."

Ung Thánh Hựu tối tối phỉ nhổ vì nói sang chuyện khác kém chút bại lộ mình, bất quá Khương Daniel vốn không có để ý những chi tiết này, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua hắn sân khấu chuyện này để hắn cái đuôi lắc vui sướng thượng thiên: Kia ca có biết hay không ta sơ sân khấu đánh giá kỳ thật có hát ca ca? Ai nha ca hẳn là chưa có xem, dù sao bị tiết mục tổ cắt. Ta thật thật rất thích rất thích Thánh Hựu ca tác phẩm, tiến vào giới văn nghệ động lực một trong chính là hi vọng một ngày kia có thể để cho ca cho ta sáng tác bài hát, dù là chỉ có một bài. Nhưng Tích Quân sinh ta chưa sinh ta sinh Quân đã già, ta nếu là cùng Kim Tại Hoán tiền bối đồng dạng lớn liền tốt, xuất đạo khúc là ca viết ca khúc thứ nhất, cũng quá hạnh phúc đi!

"... Ngươi là tại quanh co lòng vòng nói ta lão yêu?"

"... Ta chân tình thổ lộ như thế một đoạn lớn Thánh Hựu ca chỉ bắt lấy cái này một cái trọng điểm! ?" Khương Daniel sụp đổ ôm đầu dáng vẻ đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến nhánh hoa run rẩy, ánh mắt nhìn về phía hắn đều không hiểu nhu hòa.

"Cám ơn ngươi như thế thích ta ca, ta rất cảm động."

Ta vậy, rất thích ngươi.

+

Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút bại lộ sự thực là, hắn đại khái, có lẽ, khả năng, xem như Khương Daniel fan hâm mộ.

Hắn không có nói sai, hắn sẽ bắt đầu nhìn cái kia tuyển tú tiết mục là Kim Tại Hoán cuồng oanh loạn tạc kết quả, nhất định phải Ung Thánh Hựu cách đại dương thấy hắn nhẹ nhàng phong thái. Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra máy tính nhìn ba tập, hùa theo tại hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ba trong đám người thổi phồng một phen Kim Tại Hoán bề ngoài đảm đương cùng trời sinh tống nghệ cảm giác, hững hờ đất nhiều đánh một câu lời bình: "Cái kia phấn Mao tiểu tử, danh tự bốn chữ, cảm giác rất không tệ."

Bọn hắn đều là tại ngành giải trí sờ lăn lộn bò nhiều năm lão nhân gia, ánh mắt tinh chuẩn độc ác, chọn ra trời sinh làm nghệ nhân tài năng, ngọc thô minh châu cần chỉ là một cái cơ hội, thêm chút rèn luyện liền có thể phát ra quang mang.

Tay cầm kịch thấu Kim Tại Hoán dương dương đắc ý: Ngươi rất tinh mắt, tuyển hắn sẽ không sai.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái không còn là vì Kim Tại Hoán mới mỗi tuần bản thả tử thủ, bỏ phiếu xoát thẳng sắp xếp kéo phiếu bầu, cùng hắn quan hệ tốt tiền bối hậu sinh đều bị quấy rối qua một vòng, Khương Daniel tìm hiểu một chút. Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục không chịu nổi kỳ nhiễu hối hận kéo hắn nhập hố: Ung Thánh Hựu, chính mình là tương quan ngành nghề hành nghề người, hiểu rõ trong đó tất cả cong cong thẳng thẳng, kết quả tuổi đã cao bắt đầu truy tinh, mất mặt hay không.

Hắn nhìn qua quá nhiều ưu tú tuổi trẻ luyện tập sinh, mà Khương Daniel cùng bọn hắn đều không giống. Một vị có đầy đủ dã tâm cùng năng lực dũng giả, hết lần này tới lần khác tại vực sâu ác đấu trước mặt vô ưu vô lự giống cái mặt trời nhỏ, trời thật tốt đẹp phải làm cho người thậm chí không thể nào đố kị. Hắn không hoàn mỹ, Khương Daniel nói cái kia sơ đánh giá sân khấu hắn nhìn qua, nghe được quen thuộc âm nhạc còn kinh ngạc một chút. Lấy chuyên nghiệp âm nhạc người góc độ đến nói hắn ca hát năng lực cần đại lượng rèn luyện cùng luyện tập, chỉ là hắn lúc ca hát thói quen xấu Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể nắm chặt lấy ngón tay nói ra một hai ba bốn đầu. Nhưng hắn âm sắc cùng nghiêm túc dáng vẻ mười phần động lòng người, động lòng người phải Ung Thánh Hựu đều có một cái chớp mắt lắc thần.

"Đây là ta xuất đạo khúc a." Chưa truyền bá ngoài lề bên trong Kim Tại Hoán mang theo kính mắt tận chức tận trách, "Daniel xi là ta fan hâm mộ a?"

"Không phải, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối fan hâm mộ." Sân khấu kinh nghiệm còn thiếu đi thẳng thiếu niên trả lời thiên nhiên ngốc ngốc, Kim Tại Hoán giả ra tức giận bộ dạng nghĩ giận dữ hơn rời tiệc, dẫn phát toàn trường cười vang. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười theo, đem cái video này nhìn nhiều lần, cuối cùng để vào ngăn cất chứa.

Tại chưa từng quen biết trước đó bọn hắn đã biết rõ lẫn nhau, cảm giác này thập phần vi diệu. Vi diệu đến Ung Thánh Hựu tại bọn hắn quen biết ngày thứ ba ban đêm tiện tay lục soát một chút mình cùng Khương Daniel danh tự, bị liên tục không ngừng đụng tới tin tức video giật nảy mình.

"Khương Daniel lộ ra muốn nhất hợp tác nghệ nhân, đúng là thiên tài thần ẩn người chế tác! ?"

"Lý Đại Huy Khương Daniel hợp xướng « đồng hồ cát », đếm kỹ những năm kia Ung Thánh Hựu tự tay nâng đỏ ca sĩ "

"Khương Daniel ca đơn lớn vạch trần! Chuyên môn liệt biểu ngươi đáng giá Ung có "

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày ấn mở một cái video, là Khương Daniel mới nhất thăm hỏi tiết mục.

"Muốn nói thích nhất nghệ nhân, khẳng định là Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối. Nói đến có chút mất mặt, bất quá tại ta nhất gian khổ khó qua tuế nguyệt, là tại Busan trong đêm trượt lên ván trượt nghe hắn ca thống khoái lớn khóc lên, sau đó cắn răng gắng vượt qua."

"Hắn ca để ta lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được âm nhạc chữa trị lòng người lực lượng, cũng là để ta kiên định đi diễn nghệ con đường nguyên nhân."

"Hắn có lẽ không biết hắn với ta mà nói trọng yếu bao nhiêu, nhưng hắn vĩnh viễn cải biến nhân sinh của ta."

"Nếu như có thể có cơ hội hợp tác với hắn, liền tốt."

Trên màn hình Khương Daniel đã là trải qua hai năm tống nghệ huấn luyện thành thục nghệ nhân, trang dung tinh xảo tiếu dung vừa vặn, nhưng hắn nói lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân thành tha thiết thần sắc cùng sơ sân khấu lúc không có gì khác nhau. Ung Thánh Hựu phát một hồi ngốc, lại lục soát lên Khương Daniel bay một mình sau đĩa nhạc hẹn, nhìn thấy cái nào đó quen thuộc tên công ty sau bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, bấm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại, đổ ập xuống hỏi được trực tiếp:

"Nói đi, ngươi đem Khương Daniel đưa đến bên cạnh ta, là đánh tính toán gì?"

+

"Ca? Ca? Hello? Ca ngươi có tại nghe ta nói a?"

Ngày thứ tư bọn hắn hành trình không thể ngoại lệ định tại tinh quang đại đạo cùng so Phất Lợi sơn trang, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình thần du chạy không, cũng may Khương Daniel đầy đủ hưng phấn vội vàng cùng tinh tinh từ chụp, không cần hắn tận ưu tú chủ thuê nhà nghĩa vụ. Nho nhỏ nhạc đệm là Khương Daniel bị một đám fan hâm mộ nhận ra được, quen thuộc tiếng thét chói tai đại minh tinh không có chút nào giá đỡ, vui tươi hớn hở một đường kí tên chụp ảnh chung hữu cầu tất ứng, còn kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ nhập kính, lấy tên đẹp "Không muốn lãng phí ca khuôn mặt" .

Bữa tối bọn hắn tuyển tại trong phim ảnh nam nhân vật nữ chính lần đầu gặp bò bít tết cửa hàng, màu đỏ thuộc da ghế dài bị ánh nến phản chiếu mập mờ không rõ. Ung Thánh Hựu cắt bò bít tết cắt phải hững hờ, Daniel gọi hắn mấy âm thanh hắn mới có phản ứng.

"Ca cả ngày hôm nay đều không tại trạng thái, có phải là quá mệt mỏi rồi? Ngày mai muốn hay không ở nhà nghỉ ngơi?"

Hắn lắc đầu, người trẻ tuổi không yên tâm lấy tay tới thử hắn cái trán nhiệt độ, trong lòng bàn tay có kén mà ấm áp. Hắn vì cái này đột nhiên thân mật tiếp xúc lắc một chút thần, ngậm tại bên miệng thốt ra:

"Ta tối hôm qua lục soát một chút ngươi... Cùng tên của ta."

Khương Daniel tay lập tức cơ bắp cứng ngắc chậm rãi lui lại —— xem ra tiểu hài này rất rõ ràng mình đã làm gì. Nhìn người đối diện mắt trần có thể thấy biểu tình quản lý thất bại, màu đen chữ lớn "Nhiều lần cách không thổ lộ bị chính chủ phát hiện nên làm cái gì online chờ rất cấp bách" ở trên mặt lao vùn vụt mà qua, Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ một tiếng, tiếp tục đối phó mình bò bít tết.

"Ta tối hôm qua còn cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi điện thoại mắng hắn dừng lại. Ta không biết hắn cùng ngươi đã nói cái gì, để ngươi tràn ngập ta nhất định sẽ vì ngươi sáng tác bài hát lòng tin."

"Cám ơn ngươi thích ta, ta phải thẳng thắn, ta cũng thật thích ngươi. Nhưng ngươi không hiểu rõ ta, ta cũng không hiểu rõ ngươi, một tuần thời gian cũng không đủ để chúng ta đạt thành ăn ý."

"Còn có ba ngày, ta sẽ hảo hảo tận chủ thuê nhà nghĩa vụ cùng ngươi, nhớ kỹ cho ta khen ngợi."

"Sau đó liền về nhà đi, Khương Daniel."

Ngươi có tốt đẹp tương lai chờ ngươi.

Khương Daniel một mực cúi đầu giống như là không dám nhìn hướng hắn, hiện ra huyết thủy khối thịt bị giày vò đến vô cùng thê thảm, trong lúc nhất thời chỉ nghe đến dao nĩa cùng mâm sứ tướng ma sát chát chát ý. Rốt cục hắn giống như là hạ quyết định cái gì quyết tâm, chào hỏi gọi tới phòng ăn quản lý, chỉ hướng phòng ăn trung ương không ai đàn tấu dương cầm.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không cùng ta nói qua cái gì, là ta quấn lấy chính hắn muốn tới." Daniel hôm nay mặc lập tức giáp áo sơmi, vai rộng hẹp eo đường cong trôi chảy, ngồi tại dương cầm trên ghế vén tay áo lên cũng ra dáng, "Ta đang đánh cược, cược ca có thể hay không cho ta sáng tác bài hát, mặt thắng không lớn, thua cũng cam tâm tình nguyện, chí ít cùng ca thành một tuần bạn cùng phòng."

"Dù sao ta thân vô trường vật, có thể trả ra đại giới chỉ có chính mình."

"Trước khi đến ta tại ảo tưởng, vạn — — ---- ta nói là vạn — — ---- ta cược thắng, ca nguyện ý cho ta sáng tác bài hát, ta phải hát cái kia bài hát biểu hiện một chút."

Hắn lộ ra một cái xấu hổ lại đắc ý biểu lộ, cười khúc khích gãi đầu một cái.

"Hát ca ca quá múa rìu qua mắt thợ, quái không có ý tứ, ta ngay tại ca đề cử ca đơn bên trong luyện ta rất thích một bài."

"Bài hát này không hiểu rất thích hợp hiện tại tràng cảnh này, vậy liền hiến cho ngươi đi, Ung Thánh Hựu."

24 tuổi thiếu niên nắm tay đặt ở trên phím đàn, lần thứ nhất chưa hề nói kính ngữ, nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt , ấn xuống cái thứ nhất âm phù.

"I don' t know you/ But I want you "

Ta không hiểu rõ ngươi, lại khát vọng đạt được ngươi.

Hắn là có tiến bộ, hai năm huấn luyện không có uổng phí, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu lý trí bộ phận bắt đầu chuyên nghiệp phân tích, chọn ca cũng rất thích hợp hắn âm vực, tự đàn tự hát có thừa phân, nhưng hắn cần từ bỏ ngoẹo đầu ca hát thói hư tật xấu, ta phải cho hắn thiết kế một bao mới phát âm luyện tập.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home/ We' ve still got time "

Ngồi lên đầu này ngay tại đắm chìm thuyền nhỏ, để nó chỉ dẫn chúng ta về nhà, chúng ta còn có thời gian.

Mà hắn còn lại thể xác tinh thần toàn bộ theo kia chiếc thuyền nhỏ đắm chìm tại Khương Daniel thanh âm, ánh mắt, cùng khí tức bên trong, phiêu phiêu đãng đãng, giống như trở lại quê hương. Trong hoảng hốt hắn lại nghĩ tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tối hôm qua một câu thành sấm:

"Ngươi thích hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Vậy hắn có thể hay không trở thành nhiệt tình của ngươi cùng hi vọng?"

"Chuyện xưa của ngươi phần mới?"

"Falling slowly sing your melody/ I' ll sing along "

Hết thảy trở nên yên lặng, chậm rãi hát ra ngươi giai điệu.

Ta đem cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ngâm xướng.

Ta có thể hay không cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ngâm xướng?

+

Ngày thứ năm Los Angeles, trầm mặc cả ngày người biến thành Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu tồn hống hắn vui vẻ tâm tư, ban ngày dẫn hắn đi vòng quanh trái đất ảnh thành quậy một trận. Nhưng đầy cõi lòng tâm sự thiếu năm căn bản là không có cách lãnh hội các loại xe cáp treo mỹ hảo, toàn bộ hành trình mặt không gợn sóng, tin tưởng nét mặt của hắn quản lý khóa Trình lão sư nhất định sẽ hãnh diện vì hắn. Chỉ có tại Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo hắn tiến nhà ma về sau, Khương Daniel mới bởi vì sợ hãi bản năng sống lại, ba tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thét lên một đường, hận không thể lôi kéo cái sau đoạt mệnh phi nước đại. Sau khi ra ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu bịt lấy lỗ tai nhả rãnh: Không gặp ngươi lúc ca hát âm vực rộng như vậy a, ca sĩ muốn bảo vệ cuống họng có biết hay không.

Đại cẩu ủy khuất ba ba: Lại không phải ta muốn vào, nhưng ca muốn đi, ta đương nhiên phải bồi ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm chẳng biết tại sao mềm mại một chút, vuốt vuốt thiếu niên tóc thở dài, kéo tay của hắn đi lên phía trước.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy trầm mặc đi một đường, đi qua ma pháp tòa thành, đi qua tiền sử di tích, đi qua phế tích cùng hải dương, Ngân Hà hoặc tương lai, ngồi vào trong xe thời điểm, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng tránh thoát hắn tay.

"Ca không cần ôn nhu như vậy..." Tiểu hài tử ra vẻ kiên cường nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, lại bị kính chiếu hậu bán đỏ lên hốc mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất biết, tại chân không trong yên tĩnh mở qua Los Angeles cao tốc bãi đỗ xe, là như thế nào dày vò.

+

Griffith đài thiên văn là Ung Thánh Hựu trú tha hương ba năm thích nhất cảnh điểm.

Kinh điển lộ tuyến là mặt trời lặn trước đó lên núi, từ đặc biệt góc độ quay chụp đại danh đỉnh đỉnh Hollywood núi tiêu, lại cùng với đầy trời thải hà thưởng thức trời chiều cảnh đẹp, xinh đẹp đẫy đà như là đại sư bức tranh tác phẩm. Thừa dịp trời còn không có toàn bộ màu đen tiên tiến đài thiên văn tham quan một vòng, Art Deco phong cách phối hợp thiên thể mô hình thực tế đẹp không sao tả xiết, có hào hứng còn có thể nhìn trận phim. Chờ tái xuất lúc tới muốn đi lên uốn lượn sân thượng quan sát Los Angeles cảnh đêm, trung tâm thành phố thẳng tắp con đường, thung lũng tinh vân tỏ khắp ánh đèn, vào ban ngày buồn tẻ nhàm chán kiến trúc bị ban đêm thi ma pháp, hóa thân quần tinh chi thành, cùng Ngân Hà hoà lẫn. Một khắc này ngươi mới biết được, trong phim ảnh nam nhân vật nữ chính ở trên trời sao nhẹ nhàng nhảy múa, không chỉ là cái ý tưởng.

Daniel tựa hồ là bởi vì trước mặt khoáng đạt phong cảnh vui vẻ, hô to gọi nhỏ một phen sau nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đều mang theo quang mang. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ngậm lấy ý cười nhìn xem hắn, triền miên đang đối mặt có ánh đèn, sao trời cùng lẫn nhau thân ảnh.

Mà hết thảy này đủ để cho người ta dũng khí đi yêu cầu kỳ tích.

"Ta không phục, ta vẫn còn muốn nếm thử một lần."

Trước lên tiếng chính là Khương Daniel, hắn nói đến rất nhẹ rất chậm, mang chút không xác định cẩn thận từng li từng tí, lại phảng phất chưa từng như này tình thế bắt buộc.

"Coi như ca không cho ta viết ca, ta cũng phải cho thấy tâm ý của ta."

"Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca, không phải hậu bối đối tiền bối, fan hâm mộ đối với thần tượng thích, là muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, ngày ngày có thể nhìn thấy ngươi cái chủng loại kia thích."

"Là nghe được mỹ hảo ca khúc, nhìn thấy mỹ lệ cảnh sắc, liền sẽ nghĩ tới ngươi thích."

"Là bất kể bỏ ra cái giá gì đều muốn lấy được thích."

Hắn mỗi nói một câu liền đến gần một bước, rốt cục chiếm cứ Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ tầm mắt, một cái tay trân quý xoa lên mặt của hắn, hai người đều bởi vì điểm này tiếp xúc cùng sắp phát sinh cố sự mà run nhè nhẹ.

"Ngươi thế nhưng là ta khổ đợi 24 năm mới gặp phải người. Chúng ta thật vất vả gặp nhau, cho nên ta lại không còn buông tay."

"Ngươi nói ngươi không thể cho ta một ca khúc, vậy ngươi có thể hay không cho ta một nụ hôn?"

Người thiếu niên ánh mắt sáng rực, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới Los Angeles ngày mùa hè thường có phô thiên cái địa núi lửa. Trận này tên là Khương Daniel đại hỏa khí thế hung hung không giảng đạo lý, lại dùng nhất vô hại nhiệt độ ủng hắn vào lòng, thay hắn thiêu hủy tất cả lo nghĩ bất an. Có mênh mông vô bờ xanh đậm thảo nguyên tại phế tích bên trên điên cuồng phát sinh, mỗi một chiếc lá đều ghé vào lỗ tai hắn than nhẹ, nhanh đi a, chạy a, nơi đó có tất cả nhiệt tình cùng hi vọng, cùng đủ để lan tràn ngươi cả đời kịch bản.

Thế là hắn nghiêng thân hướng về phía trước, bắt giữ thiếu niên trên môi đến từ gió đêm ấm áp khí tức.

Bầu trời cùng đại địa sao trời ôn nhu vờn quanh người yêu nhóm, chứng kiến bọn hắn trao đổi hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu đè xuống âm phù, nghĩ đến ngày mai nên đi mua một đài bàn phím.

+

Mọi người đều biết, Khương Daniel buổi hòa nhạc bên trên, phần cuối khúc vĩnh viễn có lại chỉ có một bài.

Kia là tại hắn 24 tuổi năm đó, lấy tình yêu cùng chân thành làm đại giá, từ Ung Thánh Hựu kia lấy được duy nhất một bài tình ca.

"«I Found U », đến từ cũng hiến cho người yêu của ta, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đời này viết qua tốt nhất cố sự.

Một cái tình yêu cố sự.

++END++

* bài này tiêu đề đến từ KOKIA «I Found You », đây là nàng viết cho chồng nàng ca, ca từ bên trong "Ngươi thế nhưng là ta khổ đợi 30 năm mới gặp phải người. Chúng ta thật vất vả gặp nhau, cho nên ta lại không còn buông tay." Là chồng nàng cùng nàng gặp nhau lúc nói lời, ta cảm thấy mười phần động lòng người, liền dùng ở đây.

* văn bên trong Khương Daniel hát ca đến từ phim «Once » «Falling Slowly », bát nhóm tại một lần nào đó OK cam có hợp xướng, là thủ thâm tình chậm rãi ca khúc.

* vì hiểu rõ âm nhạc người chế tác nghề nghiệp tiến nhanh lấy nhìn « trên bàn phím linh cẩu », nếu có ngạnh cảm thấy nhìn quen mắt, đó chính là đến từ tiết mục không sai.

* bài này hiến cho um tùm tiểu thư @janephantom, nghề nghiệp cùng tuổi tác kém chút ngạnh đều đến từ nàng, rất vui vẻ làm khoa học lúc có thể gặp được ngươi: )

【 đột nhiên thoáng hiện đột nhiên nhanh chóng thối lui tiếp tục hạ tuyến làm người 】


	137. Chapter 137

Yêu cùng thành

Nửa hiện cõng, tư sắp đặt, ooc là lỗi của ta, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân.

Cảm tạ một năm trước, các ngươi tất cả mọi người có thể xuất đạo.

0.

Đừng có lại làm tình nhân

Làm con mèo làm con chó

Không khâm phục người

Làm chỉ sủng vật chí ít có thể yêu mê người

Cùng ngươi hờ hững cuối cùng chỉ sẽ trở thành địch nhân

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại 27 tuổi một năm kia, thu dưỡng một con Samoyed a.

Cái thứ nhất người biết chuyện này là Hà Thanh Vân. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hiệu quả có thể so với nửa đêm hung linh đoạt mệnh liên hoàn call đem hắn từ trong chăn bắt tới, lưỡi nhất lưu ưu tú diễn viên tại điện thoại bên kia đập nói lắp ba thất kinh, lời nói đều nói không rõ ràng. Hà Thanh Vân xé giấc ngủ mặt màng xoa huyệt Thái Dương để hắn tỉnh táo, hoa năm phút mới lý giải đến đối phương trung tâm tư tưởng:

"Ca, ta nhặt được một con chó nhỏ, nhưng ta cảm thấy hắn muốn chết, ta nên làm cái gì?"

—— đây chính là đang hồng tổ hai người hợp thành viên tại rạng sáng 2 điểm kính râm khẩu trang bao lớn nhỏ khỏa lén lén lút lút theo vang Ung Thánh Hựu nhà chuông cửa nguyên nhân.

Đến người mở cửa vẫn một thân xã giao trang phục, áo sơmi vén đến khuỷu tay cà vạt qua loa buông ra, anh tuấn mặt tràn đầy lo nghĩ, nhìn thấy cứu tinh lôi kéo hắn tiến phòng khách thẳng đến ghế sô pha.

"Chính là hắn, ta là dưới lầu nhặt được hắn, là cái nam hài, hắn giống như thụ thương ta không dám đụng vào hắn. . ."

"Hắn tốt gầy thật nhỏ a, ngay từ đầu coi như có tinh thần, kết quả càng ngày càng suy yếu, gọi hắn đều không có phản ứng, thân thể cũng là lạnh. . ."

"Ta lúc đầu dự định ngày mai dẫn hắn đi xem bác sĩ, hiện tại ta sợ hắn sống không qua đêm nay. . ."

"Ta cho hắn làm cái ổ giữ ấm, hắn uống chút nước, ta không biết nên cho hắn ăn ăn cái gì, nhà ta chỉ có giao hàng cùng rượu a. . ."

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu nói liên miên lải nhải bên trong Hà bác sĩ kiểm tra co quắp tại hàng hiệu áo thun bên trong vô cùng bẩn một đoàn nhỏ sinh vật, cẩn thận thuần thục sờ cái mũi lật lỗ tai theo cái bụng bóp trảo tâm, từ đầu tới đuôi giở trò một phen, cho ra một cái chuyên nghiệp kết luận:

"Hắn không có gì đáng ngại, chính là nhanh đói xong chóng mặt. Đi nấu nước, ta mang nhỏ than ni trước kia thức ăn cho chó cùng dinh dưỡng cao, chuẩn bị cái bát, ngâm thức ăn cho chó."

Ung Thánh Hựu phụng chỉ chạy vào phòng bếp ngay miệng Hà Thanh Vân mở ra mang tới hai cái túi đeo lưng, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy một bát nước ấm lúc đi ra, nhà hắn phòng khách đã thành sủng vật vật dụng phố hàng rong. Lớn tuổi người lôi kéo tay của hắn thuộc như lòng bàn tay giới thiệu lấy mỗi dạng đồ vật công dụng: Chó con thức ăn cho chó dinh dưỡng phong phú thích hợp trưởng thành phát dục giai đoạn, dinh dưỡng cao không phải nhu yếu phẩm nhưng lang thang chó con đều hơi gầy yếu phải hảo hảo bồi bổ, vitamin không có chó con thích ăn nhớ kỹ mài thành phấn xen lẫn trong thức ăn cho chó bên trong, đồ hộp muốn chờ lớn hơn một chút lại uy, móng tay kìm lông mềm chải chó con ổ chó con bàn chải đánh răng mài răng đồ chơi đầy đủ mọi thứ, sủng vật chăn nuôi số không kinh nghiệm người Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt hốc mồm, cảm giác mở ra thế giới mới đại môn.

". . . Tạ ơn ca. Nhưng kỳ thật. . . Ta không có ý định nuôi hắn, ta nghĩ là ngày mai mang đi bệnh viện xem bệnh cho hắn, chữa khỏi tìm cái thu dưỡng trung tâm. . . Ngươi đó là cái gì biểu lộ?"

Hà Thanh Vân mặt mũi tràn đầy viết tăng lớn to thêm "Ung Thánh Hựu ta đối với ngươi rất thất vọng!", vớt mấy khỏa ngâm mềm thức ăn cho chó đưa đến chó con bên miệng, lẩm bẩm vật nhỏ mặc dù xấu, cũng thật sự là quá đáng thương, đầu năm nay đều gặp không được một cái người hảo tâm, thừa dịp hiện tại ăn nhiều một chút, cái tên xấu xa này ngày mai sẽ phải đem ngươi ném vào trên đường cái. Chó con lần theo bánh bằng sữa hương khí có chút trợn mắt, co rút lấy cái mũi nhỏ duỗi cổ, ô nghẹn ngào nuốt ăn như hổ đói, không chút nào cảm giác tàn khốc vận mệnh chờ tại phía trước. Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy bát dở khóc dở cười.

"Ca biết ta là cái diễn viên, một năm có 3 00 ngày ở tại đoàn làm phim, chính mình cũng chiếu cố vấn không tốt, làm sao đối với hắn phụ trách."

". . . Ngươi còn thật không ngại nói." Hà Thanh Vân hung ác trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, nhường vị đưa ra hiệu chính hắn tới đút, bóp lấy eo đánh giá trừ phòng khách hắn vừa mở ra trên mặt đất vô cùng náo nhiệt một đống bên ngoài hào vô nhân khí chỗ ở, xảy ra bất ngờ ca tâm tràn lan, đối chỉ nhỏ mình một tuổi đệ đệ lời nói thấm thía:

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi nên tìm người bồi tiếp ngươi. Không cần bất đắc dĩ kết hôn là điều kiện tiên quyết kết giao, có thể che chở chiếu cố vấn liền tốt. Không có có người, nuôi con chó cũng là không sai. Liền. . . Cũng có hơn hai năm đi, ca sợ ngươi tịch mịch."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại cạnh ghế sa lon ngửa đầu nhìn xem hắn, kính nghiệp kéo ra một mặt hoảng sợ.

". . . Thanh Vân ca ngươi là bị gia gia ngươi phụ thể rồi sao?"

—— nếu không phải cố kỵ có thể sẽ lan đến gần ngay tại chuyên chú ăn ấu sinh vật nhỏ, Hà Thanh Vân tuyệt đối phải hảo hảo giáo Ung Thánh Hựu làm người.

Giày vò hơn phân nửa Dạ Hậu chó con cuối cùng ăn uống no đủ ngủ thật say, Ung Thánh Hựu mang ơn cung tiễn Hà Thanh Vân tới cửa, ước định cẩn thận lần sau nhiều gọi mấy người ra ngoài liên hoan về sau, lớn tuổi người giống là nhớ ra cái gì đó, hững hờ ném câu nói tiếp theo:

"Đúng, ngươi còn không có chú ý tới hắn là cái gì chủng loại a? Dù sao hắn hiện tại bẩn thành dạng này. . . Là chỉ Samoyed a nha."

Thưởng thức chuyên nghiệp diễn viên biểu lộ quản lý tai nạn xe cộ hiện trường, Hà Thanh Vân cảm thấy buổi tối đó giá trị về giá vé vừa lòng thỏa ý. Trong thang máy hắn không kịp chờ đợi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, phát một trương Ung Thánh Hựu cho chó ăn ảnh chụp phát đến 1 1 người group chat bên trong.

"Tin mừng đặc biệt! Chúc mừng Ung Thánh Hựu vui xách Samoyed a!"

Rạng sáng bốn giờ, ở thế giới các nơi đều có màn hình sáng lên, chiếu ra đều mang tâm tư khuôn mặt.

2.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngày thứ hai liền mang theo Bùi Trân Ánh tới cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới dẫn chó con xem hết bác sĩ, đánh thứ nhất châm vắc xin tắm rửa, nhỏ Samoyed có lang thang bên ngoài lúc nhiễm bệnh ngoài da, dứt khoát cạo sạch lông thuận tiện bôi thuốc. Không có lông tơ che lấp hắn lộ ra càng thêm gầy yếu đáng thương, miệng hôn nhọn gầy đến dọa người, tăng thêm trong truyền thuyết mất đi lông tóc lòng tự trọng gặp khó, mang theo cực cao kỳ vọng đến đây hai vị khách nhân chỉ thấy một con trụi lủi thịt màu hồng tiểu quái thú, núp ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực lẩm bẩm không chịu ra.

". . . Hắn xấu quá, cùng ta tưởng tượng Samoyed a không giống. Ta coi là Samoyed a đều là màu trắng."

Người thiếu niên khó nén thất vọng, xinh đẹp mặt mày vo thành một nắm, từ trên xuống dưới ý đồ tìm tới phương vị cùng tiểu động vật đối mắt xem rõ ngọn ngành. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn bộ dáng chọc cười, đổi tư thế đem chó con mặt nhét vào trước mặt hắn.

"Chờ hắn mọc ra lông liền tốt. Hiện tại hắn rất yếu đuối, chúng ta Trân Ánh đừng bảo là hắn xấu, hắn nghe hiểu được."

Bùi Trân Ánh cùng chó con mắt to mắt nhỏ nhìn nhau một hồi, hai con động vật nhỏ đều ngoẹo đầu, con mắt đen bóng sáng doanh doanh, tràng cảnh mười phần đẹp thật đáng yêu. Ung Thánh Hựu đắm chìm ở "Đệ đệ của ta làm sao càng lớn càng đẹp" từ ái cảm xúc bên trong, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị mình vĩnh hằng nhan giá trị pick gõ đầu.

"Ngươi lại thói quen thu dưỡng tiểu động vật? Ta cho là ngươi tật xấu này đã tốt."

". . . Trịnh trọng tuyên bố, ta cho tới bây giờ không có chân chính thu dưỡng qua tiểu động vật, cái này là lần đầu tiên."

"Đừng ngắt lời, ngươi biết ta đang nói cái gì." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không chút khách khí, từ đồng đội thời kì lên cùng tuổi thân cho nên ở giữa liền so người bên ngoài tới trực tiếp thô bạo, "Ngươi chính là thánh mẫu tâm tràn lan, không nhìn nổi tiểu hài tử tiểu động vật thút thít thiếu yêu, mặc kệ chính mình có không có năng lực cho người khác có cần hay không, đều một mạch để người ta nhặt về nhà đặt vào tình cảm bảo hộ, dùng cái này thu hoạch được bản thân thỏa mãn."

Bùi Trân Ánh phụ họa tăng giá cả: Không sai, lúc trước toàn đội 95 trở xuống, đều bị ca bạo lực yêu mến thu dưỡng. Mặc dù rất hạnh phúc, nhưng thật rất bạo lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn kháng nghị: Hai người các ngươi tốt đẹp ngày nghỉ ngàn dặm xa xôi tới chính là vì cho ta làm phân tích tâm lý tinh thần đả kích sao?

"Không, ta là tới nhìn ngươi có phải hay không lại thiếu yêu đến cần dựa vào vô tư kính dâng để chứng minh mình. Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút nhặt con chó cũng không tệ, so nhặt người về nhà mạnh." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nheo mắt lại, ý vị thâm trường, "Người cũng tốt, tiểu động vật cũng tốt, bọn hắn đều có thể đối cuộc sống của mình phụ trách, cũng có chân thực trọng lượng, cùng một hơi nhặt ba mươi không lao lực báo biển con rối không giống."

"Làm bằng hữu của ngươi, ta vẫn là có mang tư tâm hi vọng ngươi là bị ôn nhu trân quý một cái kia, mà không phải luôn luôn tại thu dưỡng người khác."

". . . Ngươi để một con chó thu dưỡng ta? Cái này độ khó có chút lớn." Ung Thánh Hựu hững hờ gãi trong ngực tiểu động vật bên tai, thanh âm không tự chủ được nhu hòa xuống dưới, "Còn có, các ngươi nói không đúng, lúc kia ta cũng từng bị người thu dưỡng."

"Là chính ta muốn chạy rơi."

Giống như là không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ chủ động nhắc tới chủ đề, trong phòng khác hai người đưa mắt nhìn nhau không biết nên như thế nào nói tiếp, trong lúc nhất thời chỉ có thể nghe được chó con thoải mái lẩm bẩm thanh âm. Nửa ngày quá khứ, tại Bùi Trân Ánh không ngừng ánh mắt ám chỉ hạ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hắng giọng một cái, mở ra mới chủ đề:

"Lại nói, ngươi Samoyed a, thật rất xấu."

". . . Ngươi có thể tiếp tục giữ yên lặng, ta không ngại."

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Mấy ngày kế tiếp bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào hai cái video điện thoại.

Doãn Trí Thánh từ quân đội đánh tới, nói muốn nhìn một chút chúng ta Thánh Hựu mới nuôi Samoyed a, không ngoài dự liệu cũng bị tiểu động vật xấu giật nảy mình, nhả rãnh đều nói vật theo chủ nhân hình, nhà ngươi chó làm sao như thế không giống ngươi. Sau đó chủ đề liền chuyển phương hướng, Doãn Trí Thánh nói liên miên lải nhải nói về quân đội kiến thức, nhặt chuyện thú vị nói, làm ra tất cả vốn liếng nghĩ chọc hắn cười. Quân doanh tín hiệu không tốt đứt quãng, dòng điện ầm trong trầm mặc Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên chen vào nói: Mặc kệ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mù nói cái gì, ca đều không cần lo lắng cho ta, chiếu cố tốt chính mình.

Màn hình đầu kia người sửng sốt một chút, xuất ra đội trưởng niên đại đối phó không nghe lời đệ đệ gia trưởng chuyên dụng phát sầu biểu lộ.

"Ca không phải không yên lòng ngươi —— A Nhất cổ, ngươi chính là quá làm cho người yên tâm."

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, ngẫu nhiên để người không yên lòng một chút, cũng là có thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười. Cùng ôn nhu người thông minh đối thoại luôn luôn rất dễ chịu, đối phương quan tâm thương cảm như xuân phong hóa vũ lại điểm đến là dừng, nhu hòa cướp qua đại địa, lưu lại ấm áp ướt át yêu thương. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói hắn yêu thu dưỡng tiểu miêu tiểu cẩu, nhưng kỳ thật Doãn Trí Thánh mới là mở ra cánh chim đem tất cả đệ đệ đặt vào bảo hộ phía dưới đại gia trưởng, vì bọn họ che gió che mưa cung cấp yên ổn, chân thành hi vọng bọn họ tất cả mọi người tốt, có được truyện cổ tích kết cục.

"Tạ ơn ca, nhưng ca biết đến, ta xưa nay không là bị điên một cái kia."

—— có thể gặp được dạng này một người ca ca là may mắn dường nào một sự kiện, đáng tiếc hắn cùng hắn đều là bốc đồng đệ đệ, lúc nào cũng cô phụ hắn có ý tốt.

Một cái khác càng dương điện thoại đến từ Trung Quốc. Lại Quan Lâm trên mặt còn mang theo trang, tại khách sạn gian phòng la hét muốn nhìn chó con, thành cái thứ năm cho ra "Hắn thật xấu" đánh giá người.

"A tây! Các ngươi! Từng cái mình đứng xếp hàng muốn nhìn chó, xem hết liền ghét bỏ hắn! Nếu là nhà ta chó về sau tự tôn gặp khó không cách nào khỏe mạnh trưởng thành, liền đều là các ngươi sai! Cho hết ta đến lại sắp xếp một lần đội cho hắn tạ tội!"

Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ nổi giận dáng vẻ chọc cho bận bịu bên trong cười ngã tại giường, điện thoại đều cầm không vững. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười ha hả, ghé vào hắn đầu gối cắn đồ chơi chó con bị giật nảy mình, quay đầu lộ ra một cái ngơ ngác ngốc ngốc biểu lộ, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đều nhanh hóa, vội vàng đổi về từ đứng sau camera cùng bận bịu bên trong Amway.

"Ngươi xem một chút hắn nhiều đáng yêu! Gần nhất hắn vừa mới học được chơi đùa cỗ, thích nhất cái này màu lam nút buộc, đi ngủ đều muốn ôm."

Lại Quan Lâm ngậm lấy cười nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày hớn hở nói cho hắn nhỏ Samoyed làm sao dùng tự động mớm nước khí rửa mặt, làm sao trong nhà vui chơi phi nước đại sau đó một đầu đụng vào bậc thang, làm sao lần thứ nhất soi gương dọa đến lui lại ba bước đặt mông ngồi dưới đất, ngữ khí như là vòng bằng hữu phơi bé con lão phụ thân.

"Ta rất lâu không thấy được ca vui vẻ như vậy, " theo tuế nguyệt mọc ra góc cạnh thiếu niên biểu lộ hoàn toàn như trước đây nhu hòa ôn nhuận, hắn bây giờ nói tiếng Hàn tốc độ có chút chậm, chọn cũng là đơn giản nhất từ ngữ, "Trước đó rất lo lắng ca, sợ ca sẽ tịch mịch, chỉ hận mình không tại Hàn Quốc, cùng ca cách một giờ."

"Bây giờ thấy ca vui vẻ như vậy, ta cũng rất vui vẻ."

"Có người có thể bồi tiếp ca, thật sự là quá tốt."

"Ta rốt cục có thể yên tâm."

Hắn có chút quay đầu, mắt hạnh cười đến nheo lại, trong mắt tất cả đều là doanh doanh tinh tinh. Phảng phất từ năm năm trước bắt đầu chính là như vậy, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, cao gầy đáng tin đệ đệ mãi mãi cũng tại phía bên phải của hắn, cho hắn không hợp tuổi tác trầm ổn ủng hộ và vô tư làm bạn, không cầu hồi báo giống cái thiên sứ.

Hắn sao mà may mắn.

". . . Quan Lâm a, mặc dù ca rất cảm động, nhưng cho ta nhắc nhở ngươi, đây là một con chó a. Các ngươi làm sao một cái hai cái đều ngóng trông ta cùng một con chó cùng chung quãng đời còn lại?"

". . . Ca ngươi hay là không nói lời nào tương đối đáng yêu."

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Nhìn chó tiểu phân đội đám tiếp theo khách nhân có ba người. Kim Tại Hoán đang đánh ca tiết mục bên trên gặp Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Lý Đại Huy, ba người ăn nhịp với nhau kết bạn mà tới, bao quanh vây quanh bởi vì tò mò lần lượt ngửi bọn hắn ngón tay tiểu động vật, nói nhỏ nói không ngừng.

"Xấu."

"Thật xấu."

"Quá xấu."

"Ca, ngươi xác định đây là Samoyed a a?"

"Hắn đều không có lông ài."

"Ca, ngươi xác định đây là chó a?"

". . . Thật cảm thấy xấu như vậy cũng không cần đến xem a! ? Đều nói bao nhiêu lần hắn là sinh bệnh muốn lên thuốc mới cạo lông! Đợi một thời gian chó của ta tuyệt đối là trên thế giới anh tuấn nhất chó! Không! Hiện tại cũng là! Phác Hữu Trấn không cho ngươi mang theo hắn chân trước ôm hắn!" Cha không chê tử xấu Ung lão phụ thân một thanh từ Phác Hữu Trấn trong tay cứu giúp ra mơ mơ màng màng tiểu động vật, tại chỗ một tay nhờ mông một tay nhờ ngực, làm mẫu dạy học như thế nào chính xác ôm chó, thắng được ba người phối hợp tiếng vỗ tay.

"Ca, ngươi là đang vi phụ thân nhân vật phỏng đoán tâm lý a? Ta cảm thấy ngươi nhất định sẽ thành công."

"Ta một mực không cách nào tưởng tượng Ung ca khi phụ thân, hiện tại ta có đầy đủ tài liệu có thể não bổ."

"Phác Hữu Trấn ngươi là ngốc sao? Ung ca lúc nào không là huynh trưởng như cha dáng vẻ tại quan yêu chúng ta! ?"

"Không sai! Ung ca yêu thật là tình thương của cha như núi! Ép cho chúng ta không thở nổi!"

BNM hai nhỏ chỉ kẻ xướng người hoạ líu ríu giống như là có 500 con chim sẻ cùng 500 con rái cá tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhảy disco, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, ban thưởng giống như đem chó con nhét vào xem ra nhất dễ thân đáng yêu Kim Tại Hoán trong ngực. Kim Tại Hoán thụ sủng nhược kinh mang ơn, một mực cung kính đem Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu tâm can nâng đến trước mắt nghĩ hiến cái ân cần, mới mở miệng lại không biết xưng hô như thế nào.

"Lại nói. . . Hắn tên gọi là gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút —— nuôi chó nhanh hai tuần, hắn thật đúng là không có suy nghĩ qua vấn đề này.

"Ách. . . Ta đều gọi hắn chó."

"A? Thánh Hựu ca ngươi cũng quá qua loa đi! Cho hắn lấy danh tự mới là yêu thương chứng minh, ngươi lạnh lùng như vậy vô tình, hắn sẽ thương tâm!"

"Chó? Cẩu cẩu? Đồ chó con? Nhi tử? Chó của ta? Dù sao ta đoán chừng đời này cũng liền nuôi cái này một con chó, không cần thiết đặt tên." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời rất không đi tâm, Kim Tại Hoán mở to hai mắt nhìn, một chút mất tập trung, bỏ xuống hôm nay kinh hãi nhất lôi:

"Ta cho là ngươi sẽ gọi hắn Da. . . Có lỗi với ta không nói."

Giết người ánh mắt từ bốn phương tám hướng phun ra mà đến, tại tinh thần của hắn thể bên trên đốt xuyên bốn cái lỗ lớn. Mãnh liệt cầu sinh dục để Kim Tại Hoán tự chủ bế mạch, chuyên tâm lột chó, liên tục tán thưởng trọc lông Samoyed a tuyệt đại mỹ mạo. Lý Đại Huy lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay nũng nịu, Ung ca ngươi có hay không nhìn qua chúng ta mới sân khấu, chưa có xem cũng không quan hệ, muốn nhìn khác cũng được, ta cùng Hữu Trấn ca hiện trường cho ngươi nhảy một đoạn, tùy tiện điểm ca, chỉ có ngươi điểm không đến, không có chúng ta nhảy không ra.

Đang hồng thần tượng lại muốn miễn phí biểu diễn thải y ngu thân, là nhân tính sa đọa hay là nào đó solo nam ca sĩ nói chuyện không trải qua đại não mà thôi, Lý Đại Huy thường thường cảm thấy mình chịu đựng lấy ở độ tuổi này không nên có tàn phá.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vai nhíu mày nhìn xem bọn đệ đệ sinh động bầu không khí, có chút buồn cười lại có chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Không phải liền là Daniel a, làm cho giống danh tự cũng không thể xách người đồng dạng. Rõ ràng ngày lễ ngày tết đều tại cùng nhau ăn cơm tụ hội, kết quả mỗi lần các ngươi so với chúng ta đều xấu hổ. Ta cùng hắn là sau khi chia tay vẫn làm bằng hữu thành thục nhân sĩ, đối với chúng ta có chút lòng tin có được hay không."

Kim Tại Hoán lão thần trên mặt đất lắc đầu: Chúng ta chính là đối ngươi quá có lòng tin, đến mức đối với hắn quá không có lòng tin. Cho nên ngươi đến cùng có thể hay không gọi hắn Daniel?

". . . Tại Hoán a, ngươi cứ như vậy muốn nhìn Khương Daniel bạo tẩu hiện trường a."

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Muốn nhìn Khương Daniel bạo tẩu hiện trường người không chỉ Kim Tại Hoán một cái, Phác Chí Huân ôm cơm hộp tiến vào hắn phòng nghỉ la hét muốn nhìn nhỏ Daniel lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên từ sủng vật trong rương ôm ra nhỏ Samoyed a một bên tận tình khuyên bảo giáo dục hắn, Chí Huân a, chúng ta không thể ỷ vào mình dáng dấp đáng yêu đã cảm thấy không ai sẽ cam lòng đánh ngươi a.

Khách tới xuyên Ung Thánh Hựu mới kịch thiếu niên dựa vào cường đại diễn kỹ kéo ra một cái ngây thơ thần sắc nãi thanh nãi khí: Nhưng ca chẳng phải không bỏ được đánh ta a? Thu meo?

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn cách nào khác đem đã mọc ra một thân bông tuyết tế nhuyễn lông tơ tiểu động vật nâng đến Phác Chí Huân trước mặt, giọng mang cảnh cáo: Ngươi nếu là dám nói hắn xấu xí, không nên trách ca không khách khí.

Phác Chí Huân biết nghe lời phải kích ngữ khí chân thành: Trời ạ ca! Đây là cái gì tuyệt thế đẹp chó! Treo lên đánh lưới đỏ miểu sát minh tinh! Thánh Hựu ca nhanh đi cho hắn mở ins tài khoản đi! Tuyệt đối là một đời mới lưu lượng bá chủ!

Ung Thánh Hựu ném chó đuổi theo hắn đánh cho một trận.

Mặc dù ngoài miệng ghét bỏ, khi bọn hắn ngồi xuống cùng nhau ăn cơm lúc, Phác Chí Huân phóng khoáng chỉ vào cơm hộp hỏi có cái gì là Daniel có thể ăn tùy tiện cầm —— hộ ăn bá chủ có thể cho thâm trầm nhất yêu, không gì hơn cái này.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra hộp cơm của mình cười phổ cập khoa học: Thứ nhất, chó con chỉ có thể ăn thức ăn cho chó, dinh dưỡng sung túc dễ dàng cho tiêu hóa, nhân loại đồ ăn nhiều dầu nhiều muối, sẽ cho dạ dày cùng lông tóc mang đến gánh vác; thứ hai, cho hắn ăn nhân loại đồ ăn sẽ để cho hắn kén ăn, về sau liền chướng mắt thức ăn cho chó rồi; thứ ba, không thể để cho hắn tại chúng ta trước đó hoặc là cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ ăn, dạng này hắn sẽ đối gia đình của mình địa vị sinh ra ảo giác, hận không thể thượng thiên; thứ tư, hắn không gọi Daniel.

Phác Chí Huân giống như là không nghe thấy một đầu cuối cùng đồng dạng gõ nhịp tán thưởng: Đại Huy bọn hắn nói ngươi thành lão phụ thân, ta ngay từ đầu còn không biết là có ý gì. Hiện tại hiểu, ca, ngươi đối Daniel là chân ái a.

". . . Đều nói hắn không gọi Daniel."

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta đang nói cái nào Daniel? Ta có thể là đang nói cái kia từ biết ngươi nuôi Samoyed về sau liền không có ở trong bầy nói chuyện qua cũng không có trải qua trò chơi Daniel a."

"Hắn đang bận tuần diễn, không có thời gian rất bình thường."

"Sách, ngươi còn biết hắn đang làm gì a. Ta cùng Trân Ánh còn có Đại Huy Hữu Trấn định hẹn lấy đi xem tuần này sáu nhân xuyên trận, ngươi quê quán a, muốn hay không đến?"

"Ta tuần này sáu muốn chụp đêm hí, các ngươi chơi đến vui vẻ."

"A ta nhớ lầm, chúng ta muốn hẹn chính là cuối tuần sáu ảnh đảo trận!"

"Quá không khéo, ta ngay cả chụp một tuần đêm hí, thẳng đến cuối tuần ngày."

Phác Chí Huân kém chút đem đũa bẻ gãy, đối Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút rung động nào biểu lộ vô kế khả thi, thở dài một lần nữa chui cơm hộp. Sinh hoạt gian khổ, lòng người khó dò, chỉ có ngàn tầng mặt là vĩnh hằng.

Như thế trầm mặc cả một cái cơm trưa thời đoạn, một lần nữa bắt đầu làm việc lúc Phác Chí Huân đã thành nhỏ Samoyed yêu nhất ném tiếp đồ chơi cộng tác. Lưu luyến không rời cùng tiểu động vật cáo biệt về sau, Phác Chí Huân cắn môi chần chờ hồi lâu, hay là nuốt xuống ngàn vạn câu lời muốn nói, nhón chân lên cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ôm.

"Ca, chiếu cố tốt mình, đối Daniel tốt một chút."

". . . Đều nói hắn không gọi Daniel."

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta đang nói cái nào Daniel?"

". . . Đi, cút đi."

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng nuôi một con gọi Khương Daniel Samoyed a. Chí ít tình yêu dày đặc nhất thời điểm, là như vậy.

Nghệ nhân có nhân thiết rất bình thường, Wanna One mười một người, mỗi người đều có mình hóa thân động vật, tùy tiện liền có thể mở lên cái vườn bách thú. Nhưng có thể đạt tới Daniel cùng Samoyed a nhân thần hợp nhất trình độ, phóng nhãn toàn bộ thần tượng giới, cũng là hiếm thấy cực.

Chúng ta đang nói không chỉ là trắng nõn xác ngoài, vô hại biểu lộ, nheo mắt lại cười, Khương Daniel người này quả thực từ trong tới ngoài hoàn toàn khuyển hóa, đủ để thường xuyên làm cho lòng người sinh "Người này là Samoyed a thành tinh đi" nghi hoặc. Mà đối với cái này có quyền lên tiếng nhất, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Người người đều nói nếu như ngươi cần bị yêu, vậy liền nuôi một con chó. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu, cho nên hắn lựa chọn Khương Daniel.

Nói là hắn lựa chọn Khương Daniel cũng không phải hoàn toàn chuẩn xác. Ban A lần đầu gặp lúc đứng tại đối xứng vị thiếu niên ngồi tại đầy trời giấy hoa bên trong cùng hắn đối mặt ánh mắt, cười đến như là nhất ngọt ngào ngựa Charlone. Ung Thánh Hựu trời sinh tính thị ngọt, liền một đầu ngã vào cái này trong lúc cười.

Sau đó hắn phát hiện Khương Daniel, thật rất phù hợp khẩu vị của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơn 20 năm trong cuộc đời cùng cẩu cẩu tiếp xúc kinh nghiệm cũng không tính phong phú, văn nghệ thanh niên như hắn, cao ngạo lãnh diễm con mèo mới là lý tưởng lấy hướng. Hắn đối loài chó duy nhất mơ hồ ấn tượng đến thuở nhỏ lúc nằm viện tiếp xúc trị liệu khuyển, ấm áp, thuần chân, thiện lương, đây là hắn tư duy trong cung điện liên quan tới loại sinh vật này ban sơ từ mấu chốt, đương nhiên, Khương Daniel đều trúng. Tại nửa năm cao áp sinh tồn thi đấu sự tình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường bừng tỉnh thần như là trở lại yếu ớt tuổi thơ, mà Khương Daniel chính là bảo vệ hắn tả hữu cỡ lớn trị liệu khuyển, uy phong lẫm liệt dương quang xán lạn, chỉ cần một cái ôm liền có thể xua tan bên cạnh hắn tất cả mây đen bóng tối. Nếu như hắn có thủ hộ thần, nhất định là Khương Daniel hình tượng, chở hắn lao vụt tại xanh tươi trên thảo nguyên, vì hắn mang đến nhiệt tình cùng hi vọng, lôi kéo hắn một đường hướng về phía trước chạy tới.

Tại hắn ý thức được trước đó, hắn đã thành thói quen Khương Daniel ôm. Tại ống kính không nhìn thấy nơi hẻo lánh bên trong bọn hắn giống như là hai con lẫn nhau sưởi ấm tiểu động vật, thân mật lại không khinh nhờn suồng sã ý vị. Bọn hắn chỉ là, cần lẫn nhau mà thôi.

Tại nguy cơ tứ phía Battle Royale bên trong gặp có thể tựa sát vào nhau đồng loại, đây là cỡ nào ngàn dặm mới tìm được một may mắn.

Nếu như có thể cùng một chỗ sống sót, liền tốt.

Không biết nơi nào thần minh nghe được cầu nguyện của bọn hắn, lòng từ bi cho bọn hắn phù hộ. Song song may mắn còn sống sót cái kia buổi tối, bọn hắn ở phía sau đài nơi hẻo lánh bên trong hung ác cắn xé, mắt Thần Tinh oánh mang ánh sáng, giống như là phát tiết trước đó tất cả khủng hoảng bất an, cùng chờ mong tương lai tất cả mỹ hảo xán lạn.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ chạy thoát, không có lý do chịu không nổi tuế nguyệt tĩnh tốt.

Cùng Khương Daniel kết giao thời gian chính là một bộ cỡ lớn khuyển chăn nuôi phim phóng sự. Samoyed a khuyển, tiếng Anh Samoyed, nguyên là Siberia dân bản địa Samoyed a tộc bồi dưỡng ra loài chó, một tuổi trước nghịch ngợm, linh động. Nó cơ cảnh, cường tráng, linh hoạt, mỹ lệ, cao quý ưu nhã, nhu thuận đáng yêu, có phi thường làm người khác chú ý bề ngoài, có "Mỉm cười thiên sứ" xưng hào, cũng có được "Mỉm cười thiên sứ gương mặt, gây sự ma quỷ nội tâm" danh xưng.

Hắn bẻ ngón tay đếm lấy hình dung từ: Cơ cảnh cường tráng có, linh hoạt mỹ lệ có, cao quý ưu nhã có, nhu thuận đáng yêu có, mỉm cười thiên sứ cũng không có vấn đề gì, gây sự ma quỷ đều trúng, nhưng tại sao không ai nói một chút cỡ lớn khuyển lòng ham chiếm hữu?

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, Khương Daniel nhất khuyển hệ địa phương đại khái chính là lãnh địa ý thức. Hắn nguyên vốn cho là bọn họ cần một trận dưới mặt đất yêu đương, kết quả 1 1 người group chat vừa mới xây xong, Khương Daniel bắt chuyện qua sau câu nói đầu tiên là "Thánh Hựu ca là của ta, các ngươi không cho chạm vào", xã hội như là đại ca xã hội đen, dọa đến cái kia bầy bên trong ba ngày không một người nói chuyện, về sau tự nhiên cũng không ai dám cùng bọn hắn đoạt bạn cùng phòng danh ngạch. Ở đến cùng một chỗ sau Khương Daniel càng là nắm chặt hết thảy cơ hội ở trên người hắn lưu lại mùi của mình: Hỗn mặc quần áo, dùng chung nước hoa sữa tắm, thân mật nhất thời khắc cắn Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy nói liên quan tới dịch thể cùng tiêu ký tao lời nói, mà Ung Thánh Hựu lúc kia cũng thường thường bị thảo phải loạn thất bát tao, chỉ có thể khóc ứng hòa lấy hắn là Khương Daniel, ngoan đến muốn mạng.

A đúng, hắn có hay không đề cập qua Khương Daniel rất yêu cắn người, cao hứng cắn, không cao hứng cũng cắn, trên giường vận động thời điểm càng là vô cùng thê thảm, sống sờ sờ một con không có nhắm rượu môi kỳ ấu thú. Fan hâm mộ thường xuyên nhả rãnh Ung Thánh Hựu cấm dục hệ phong cách, bao khỏa chặt chẽ chưa từng lộ thịt, áo sơmi trừ đến đỉnh trừ, yêu quý cao cổ phục sức. Hắn cười lạnh kiểm tra trên người tím xanh, một bàn tay đập vào vẫy đuôi le lưỡi cỡ lớn đầu chó bên trên: Còn cười! ? Ngươi làm chuyện tốt còn cười! ?

Samoyed Niel ủy khuất: Ca, ta trời sinh mắt cười, mỉm cười thiên sứ, không trách ta a. Vừa nói một bên cọ đi lên, ấm áp dễ chịu nũng nịu, Niel thích nhất ca, không nghĩ để người khác nhìn thấy ca mới làm như vậy, ca không biết ta có bao nhiêu thích ngươi a, muốn đem ca một mực buộc ở bên người, nói cho tất cả mọi người ngươi là của ta, là của ta, ta ta ta ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt vọng ý thức được mình thế mà rất ăn khuyển phái cái này một bao: Ta rõ ràng là muốn làm mèo a.

Khương Daniel cười phụ họa: Không có vấn đề a, ca là mèo của ta.

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Nói đến động vật nhân thiết, Ung Thánh Hựu so Khương Daniel phong phú không ít.

Từ 202 bắt đầu bắt đầu liền có người nói hắn giống báo biển, trải qua hắn chứng nhận qua con rối vang dội cơm vòng, đầu trọc thành đồng tiền mạnh; về sau lại có người nói hắn ăn cái gì dáng vẻ giống sóc con, ký bán sẽ lên quả thông lễ vật cũng tầng tầng lớp lớp; nhưng là ở trong đó Khương Daniel thích nhất chính là fan hâm mộ cho hắn thêm tai mèo đuôi mèo ảnh chụp, lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy liền hô to thật đáng yêu a là mèo của ta! Mèo nô bản tính lộ rõ.

Ca ca của hắn thật rất giống mèo, chuyên nghiệp xẻng phân quan Khương Daniel như là chứng nhận. Bỏ đi nghệ nhân bề ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu là chỉ sống một mình động vật, yên tĩnh văn nghệ, đọc lấy thi tập vẫy đuôi, nhìn như lạnh thờ ơ quanh mình vạn vật, kỳ thật thời khắc dựng thẳng lỗ tai chú ý hắn động tĩnh. Khương Daniel có đôi khi sẽ tận lực phát ra tiếng vang, bởi vì người yêu của hắn lập tức quăng tới lo lắng ánh mắt mà cười phải ngu đần, đổi tới một cái tiêu chuẩn mèo thức bạch nhãn. Người yêu của hắn có mèo hệ thủy doanh doanh đen nhánh sáng con mắt, thường thường ghé vào cửa sổ ngẩn người, nửa người chôn ở màn cửa bên trong, giống như là hiếu kì thế giới bên ngoài con mèo nhỏ, tùy thời nghĩ đến trốn đi, nhưng lại tham luyến thoải mái dễ chịu khu cùng cảm giác an toàn.

Loại thời điểm này hắn liền sẽ từ phía sau lưng rón rén tiếp cận hắn mèo, bằng vào hình thể kém đem hắn toàn bộ vòng trong ngực, cảm nhận được thân thể người nọ đầu tiên là căng cứng, lại trầm tĩnh lại dựa vào ở trên lồng ngực của hắn, xoay xoay lưng xoay người lộ ra mềm mại cái bụng, hắn vui vẻ nghĩ, hắn tín nhiệm ta, ta chính là an toàn của hắn cảng.

Ta thành công thu dưỡng xinh đẹp nhất ôn nhu nhất con mèo nhỏ, quả thực là mèo nô sử thượng tấm bia to.

Có đoạn thời gian Ung Thánh Hựu say mê "Chúng ta lạnh lùng lại tự tư, như thường bị người sủng ái" mèo mập biểu lộ bao, mỗi lần phát cho Khương Daniel cái sau đều sẽ nhào tới cười đem hắn thân phải thở không nổi, lại tại trên môi của hắn hung hăng cắn một cái: Ngươi chính là ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười khanh khách lên tiếng, trở tay ôm lấy người yêu của hắn, bởi vì bị thiên vị phải không có sợ hãi mà cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

Người người đều nói con mèo khó mà nắm lấy nuôi chưa quen thuộc, kỳ thật chỉ cần móc ra thực tình đến thu dưỡng, con mèo cũng sẽ hồi báo lấy chân thành nhất ôn nhu.

Đây cũng là Khương Daniel trầm mê họ mèo động vật nguyên nhân: Hắn là mèo của ta, cũng sẽ chỉ là mèo của ta. Loại này cảm giác thành tựu so tại sinh tồn thi đấu bên trong cầm tới thứ nhất còn mãnh liệt hơn —— thứ nhất là hư, mèo nhưng là chân thật, mèo của ta. Ta ta ta.

Ngươi nhìn, Samoyed a lòng ham chiếm hữu lại đi tới.

Bất quá ca có một chút không giống mèo nha. Một ngày nào đó Khương Daniel đem hắn mèo vòng trong ngực, một bên đánh lấy trò chơi một bên nghĩ linh tinh.

Trong ngực con mèo giật giật lỗ tai: A?

Mèo đều ăn không ra vị ngọt, thế nhưng là ca siêu cấp thị ngọt, khẩu vị không có chút nào con mèo.

. . . . Chẳng lẽ muốn giống như ngươi có được khuyển hệ thịt tươi khẩu vị mới tính hợp cách?

Ta còn chưa nói xong! Cho nên ca là trên thế giới duy nhất, nhất ngọt con mèo nhỏ a. Hắc hắc hắc.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn thấy hắn mèo đỏ lỗ tai bất đắc dĩ nhìn mình, cho hắn một cái ngọt lịm hôn, lại tại trong ngực của hắn cuộn thành nhu thuận một đoàn, cọ xát bộ ngực của hắn, tiếp tục chơi lên điện thoại.

—— Khương Daniel trịnh trọng tuyên bố hắn là trên thế giới hạnh phúc nhất mèo nô.

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Bọn hắn đã từng có được qua như vậy ngọt như vậy thân nóng như vậy liệt tình yêu, giáng lâm cùng tách rời đồng dạng tới vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại bọn hắn cùng một chỗ năm thứ hai, nhận biết năm thứ ba xách chia tay.

Lúc đó bọn hắn hạn định tổ hợp đã giải tán. Năm 2018 sau cùng sân khấu, Khương Daniel lại đem hắn theo ở phía sau đài nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, đỏ hồng mắt nói chúng ta không biệt ly, giải tán cũng không phân tay, ngươi là của ta, ta là ngươi, chúng ta có thể vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ.

Người yêu của hắn ánh mắt như cùng một năm nửa trước đồng dạng cực nóng chân thành, thế là hắn cũng bỏ xuống trùng điệp sầu lo, phấn đấu quên mình muốn nếm thử một lần.

Tình yêu chính là một trận rèn luyện cùng thuần dưỡng. Rõ ràng là khác biệt chủng tộc sinh vật, cứng rắn muốn vượt qua đạo đạo rào ôm nhau. Bọn hắn vì yêu ý gặp nhau, ưng thuận thu dưỡng lẫn nhau ước định, trời thật sự cho rằng chỉ muốn như vậy lôi kéo tay không buông ra, liền có thể chinh phục mưa gió.

Sinh tồn tiết mục niên đại Lý Đại Huy đã từng nói Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là rất nguy hiểm ca ca a, để người khắc sâu ấn tượng đến có đại lượng biểu lộ bao lưu truyền. Chờ bọn hắn xuất đạo quen biết về sau, có một lần mọi người lại nhấc lên cái đề tài này, Lý Đại Huy vẫn kiên duy trì ý kiến của mình, tại Khương Daniel hắc hắc ngốc trong tiếng cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đối đệ đệ vung lên kiều: Ta là không đáng yêu a? Ta là không ôn nhu a? Chúng ta rõ ràng là vô hại cẩu cẩu con mèo tổ hợp, Đại Huy để ta thật đau lòng a. Một bên xóa đi khóe mắt không tồn tại nước mắt.

Lý Đại Huy một mặt lạnh lùng: Không phải muốn nói lời, là sói cùng báo còn tạm được đi.

Tại nghiêm túc cân nhắc chia tay thời gian bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường nhớ tới Lý Đại Huy, không khỏi líu lưỡi cái này đệ đệ thật sự là so với ai khác đều nhìn thấu triệt. Quay lại đến chuyện xưa ban đầu, hai con thú nhỏ đụng đụng chóp mũi lên tiếng chào, tại rừng cây cạnh tranh bên trong sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, liếm láp vết thương. Trên đường đi giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, thu hồi móng vuốt, san bằng răng nhọn, nhu hòa ánh mắt, yên tâm phòng, thành Samoyed a khuyển cùng con mèo nhỏ, cảm thấy đó chính là tình yêu.

Đến cùng là vì cái gì muốn chia tay đâu?

Giải tán sau hắn thành diễn viên, Khương Daniel solo xuất đạo, đều là riêng phần mình lĩnh vực từ từ bay lên tân tinh, mọi người đối bọn hắn tràn ngập lời ca tụng, dưới chân là hoa tươi trải ra con đường, xinh đẹp mỹ hảo không nhìn thấy cuối cùng. Nhất là Khương Daniel, dao động Đại Hàn dân quốc nam nhân vẫn đang không ngừng đổi mới mình ghi chép, người người đều nói hắn trở thành chân chính God Daniel, giống như một cái đương đại truyền kỳ.

Chỉ có trong đêm ôm nhau ngủ lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể run rẩy đưa tay vuốt lên người yêu nhíu lại lông mày, tham lam từ kia một điểm đụng vào bên trong hấp thu xa không thể chạm chân thực.

—— đây là hắn Khương Daniel, không phải tất cả mọi người God Daniel.

Nhưng phần này duy nhất còn có thể tiếp tục bao lâu đâu?

Hắn tiến đoàn làm phim liền lấy nguyệt tính toán, Khương Daniel bên trên tiết mục chạy đại ngôn làm album mở buổi hòa nhạc cũng là loay hoay chân không chạm đất, chờ hắn ý thức khi đi tới, bọn hắn đã ba tháng không có gặp mặt, một tháng không có liên hệ. Riêng phần mình trải qua riêng phần mình sinh hoạt, tinh tế tính lên, cơ hồ không có giao tập, hờ hững phải phảng phất không thuộc về lẫn nhau.

Nếu quả thật lấy nuôi mèo nuôi chó làm so, trận này tách rời phân lượng đủ để chí tử.

Bọn hắn đều là kiêu ngạo sống một mình động vật, tình yêu thất bại nguyên nhân, nói chung cũng là như thế.

Trường kỳ bị ép yêu đương cũng thật so thất tình thảm hại hơn, trường kỳ đóng vai điềm nhiên như không có việc gì càng khó khăn.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu dự định tại không thể vãn hồi trước nói ra.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel hẹn tại bọn hắn thường đi nhà hàng Tây, xuất ra chuyên nghiệp tố dưỡng lưu loát ngắn gọn biểu đạt trung tâm tư tưởng: Ta cảm thấy chúng ta là thời điểm trở lại bằng hữu cũ vị trí. Người đối diện cúi đầu trầm mặc hồi lâu, từ bỏ tựa như tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi lau mặt, khô khốc lạnh lẽo cứng rắn nói hai câu nói:

"Ngươi để ta về sau làm sao tới nơi này ăn cơm?"

"Tốt đáng tiếc a, chúng ta còn có 18 2 ngày, liền ở cùng nhau ba năm."

Hắn Samoyed a không gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu chết lặng nghĩ, ta cũng không phải một con có người thu dưỡng mèo con.

Một con sói cùng một con báo rút đi ngụy trang cách cái bàn giằng co, nho nhã lễ độ kết thúc làm tình lữ bữa tối cuối cùng, khách khí ước định mọi người còn là bạn tốt tiền đội bạn, tụ hội đều muốn tham gia, không phải trở thành người xa lạ.

Ai trước sụp đổ, trước hết thua a.

Sau bữa ăn bọn hắn đi hướng riêng phần mình chỗ đậu xe, Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản giao phó hắn đại khái cần một tuần thu dọn đồ đạc đem đến mới chỗ ở, Khương Daniel châm chọc khiêu khích, tại ta không biết thời điểm, ca ngay cả nhà mới đều tìm tốt, xem ra đã tính toán thật lâu.

Có lẽ bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt chợt lóe lên yếu ớt mà dao động, hắn chần chờ thấp thanh âm, lại dao lên cái đuôi vung lên kiều: Chúng ta thật muốn chia tay a? Không có thể giải quyết vấn đề a? Ca? Van cầu ngươi?

Đây là hắn có thể xuất ra nhất ăn nói khép nép tư thái, có như vậy một giây đồng hồ Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ mềm lòng.

"Không thể." Hắn nghe được mình so đêm đông còn băng lãnh đáp lại, chiếu rọi tại đối phương con ngươi đuôi lông mày, gắt gao kéo căng lên khóe miệng.

"Ngươi biết rất rõ ràng ta cái gì đều có thể vì ngươi làm, ngươi đến cùng muốn thế nào?" Một con sói bực bội đi tới đi lui, vò rối một đầu tóc vàng, giống như là đang liều mạng khắc chế nhào lên xé nát hắn yết hầu xúc động. Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim không hiểu chua đau, ngược lại bị đối phương tuyệt cảnh kích phát phòng ngự bản năng: "Cái gì đều có thể vì ta làm? Vậy ngươi dám không dám hiện tại, ngay ở chỗ này, hôn ta?"

Bọn hắn vị trí mặc dù không phải đại lộ, cũng là người đến người đi, hai cái 180+ cái đầu đại nam nhân đứng ở trong góc nhỏ lâu như vậy, đã có người hướng bên này thò đầu ra nhìn.

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, không nói hai lời bước nhanh đến phía trước, cởi áo khoác đắp lên hai người trên đầu hôn xuống. Răng nanh hung hăng cắn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi, đâm xuyên thủng trăm ngàn lỗ trái tim.

Daniel áo khoác trên có hai người bọn họ dùng chung mùi nước hoa, bị nhiệt độ nóng bỏng bốc hơi nhập huyết mạch, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, một nháy mắt có loại bọn hắn đã huyết nhục giao hòa tuyệt vọng ảo giác.

Ngăn cách thế giới, một phương thiên địa, liều chết triền miên, lưỡng bại câu thương.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi điên! ?" Ung Thánh Hựu phí hết đại lực khí đẩy ra trên người người, trong đêm đông Khương Daniel trong mắt đốt sáng lóng lánh lửa, thuận lấy bọn hắn giằng co ánh mắt lan tràn khắp nơi, đốt bị thương thần kinh của hắn, bốc hơi lý trí của hắn, dẫn dụ hắn cái này bươm bướm tự chui đầu vào lưới.

"Ta liền sợ ta không điên, ngươi điên rồi sao?"

Khương Daniel như thú bị nhốt miệng lớn thở phì phò, từng bước tới gần hùng hổ dọa người, mỗi một bước đều mang đến hỏa diễm cùng nhiệt độ, giống như là tùy thời có thể liệt diễm phần thân kéo hắn đồng quy vu tận. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bình tĩnh lại, lui lại một bước kéo dài khoảng cách, mang đến một trận hồng thủy cách tại giữa hai người, tưới tắt hết thảy phấn đấu quên mình khả năng.

"Ngươi biết, ta xưa nay không là bị điên một cái kia."

"Gặp lại, Khương Daniel."

Thanh âm của hắn lạnh lùng tự kiềm chế, cùng quay người động tác đồng dạng không có chút nào lưu luyến. Chỉ có hắn tự mình biết móng tay thật sâu khảm vào lòng bàn tay cắt tổn thương cảm tình tuyến thống khổ như thế nào tê tâm liệt phế, đau đến hắn đi qua chỗ ngoặt liền đứng không vững, che miệng thuận tường ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, nước mắt giọt lớn giọt lớn nhập vào trái tim lỗ hổng, quyển mang theo hàn khí đi ngược dòng nước, ăn mòn toàn thân.

Hắn cả đời đều sẽ nhớ kỹ đêm nay.

Đây là hắn lựa chọn thoát đi tình yêu ban đêm.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên tỉnh mộng năm năm trước ngày 16 tháng 6, trước mặt cầu thang hướng lên kéo dài phải dài dằng dặc dốc đứng, giống như là nối thẳng Thiên quốc tế đàn, một chút không nhìn thấy cuối cùng. 11 đem ghế chia bốn sắp xếp theo thứ tự gạt ra, màu lam chỗ tựa lưng ngân sắc bao một bên, bén nhọn góc cạnh chiết xạ ra mê người cuồng nhiệt ánh sáng, chỉ có ngồi lên qua người mới biết nhiệt độ kia băng lãnh như tế đàn. Thật là trận tông giáo nghi thức, hắn xuất thần nghĩ, đã từng có vị thần minh muốn nhìn 101 vị thiếu niên lấy mồ hôi và máu cùng nước mắt hiến tế, tiện tay viết cái kịch bản vứt xuống một viên quả táo vàng, bọn hắn liền tranh đoạt chém giết phải ngươi chết ta sống, thẳng đến một khắc cuối cùng. Sau đó đồng hồ cát xoay chuyển thiên địa biến sắc, vết thương chồng chất người thắng nhóm từ một ngày kia trở đi thành huynh đệ, người nhà, chiến hữu, tri kỷ. Cỡ nào châm chọc đến cực điểm, lại cỡ nào tam sinh hữu hạnh.

Hắn ở trong mơ từng bước mà lên, những cái kia gương mặt tại riêng phần mình trên chỗ ngồi ngồi ngay ngắn, như là năm năm trước đồng dạng trẻ tuổi không có gì lo lắng. Nhỏ mà trân quý ca ca, mỹ mạo ngây thơ đệ đệ, cùng tuổi thân bạn cố tri mình, nhiều tuổi nhất ca ca, nhỏ tuổi nhất đệ đệ, tràn ngập nhiệt tình đệ đệ, luôn luôn để hắn cười đệ đệ, tinh linh cổ quái đệ đệ, so đáng yêu bề ngoài thành thục được nhiều đệ đệ. Còn có cầu thang cuối cùng, nhìn xem hắn mỉm cười Khương Daniel, óng ánh mỹ hảo như là có được tất cả chúc phúc thần minh.

Ngày đó hậu trường không người nào biết nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, thần chi bị hắn kéo về phàm trần, trân quý bưng lấy mặt của hắn hôn lên môi của hắn, cái trán dán cái trán trao đổi lấy hô hấp, hắn nói ca, cùng với ta, ngươi là của ta, ta là ngươi, chúng ta có thể vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ.

Nhất định là ngày đó gió quá nóng rực, reo hò quá thịnh lớn, trong không khí yêu thương cùng hương hoa để người mê say, mà Daniel trong ánh mắt có toàn vũ trụ mưa sao băng, mang theo hừng hực yêu thương xuyên qua tầng khí quyển, hóa làm một điểm nốt ruồi nước mắt, thiêu đốt đến đến chết cũng không đổi. Tết mừng năm mới Tửu Thần tùy ý huy sái lấy sống mơ mơ màng màng, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ lấy nhanh bắt hắn lại, ngươi cả đời một lần may mắn đều phát sinh ở hôm nay, ngươi là bị thần chỗ yêu thiếu niên.

Trong mộng hắn lại khóc lại cười gật đầu, giữ chặt tay của hắn, phấn đấu quên mình giống là chạy về phía mặt trời Hyakinthos.

Bấm ngón tay một coi như bọn họ đã quen biết năm năm, năm thứ nhất yêu nhau, năm thứ ba tách ra, năm thứ năm đến, cuối cùng tại bọn hắn tách rời thời gian hòa vào nhau qua đồng dạng dài.

Nếu như hết thảy có thể lại đến một lần, hắn vẫn lựa chọn tại cái kia mùa hè truyền bá hạ Phong Tín Tử hạt giống. Hắn sẽ tham lam trân tàng yêu nhau lúc mỗi một phần vui vẻ, hưởng thụ mỗi một loại đau xót, nhìn thẳng vết thương khổng lồ cắt đứt ra quỹ tích, tự tay chặt đứt tất cả những khả năng khác hoặc không có khả năng con đường. Tại tách ra thời gian bên trong hắn am hiểu lấy thống khổ cung cấp nuôi dưỡng tình yêu trổ nhánh nảy mầm, sau đó từ trong vũng máu mở ra xinh đẹp đóa hoa, trùng điệp cánh hoa đều theo gió phiêu diêu, ở trong hư không tuyên khắc lấy tươi đẹp nhất mộ chí minh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói hoang, hắn điên cuồng có lại chỉ có một lần, bắt đầu tại yêu Khương Daniel một khắc này, năm năm chưa từng lắng lại.

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Năm thứ năm mùa thu, Ung Thánh Hựu thu dưỡng một con Samoyed a.

Hắn ở lại cấp cao nơi ở bình thường sẽ chỉ xuất hiện không cách nào đuổi tận giết tuyệt cẩu tử, thùng giấy con bên trong thoi thóp chó con con cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy. Kết thúc xã giao sau tại trong khu cư xá tản bộ tỉnh rượu Ung Thánh Hựu đi ngang qua dưới đèn đường, cùng trong bóng tối tiểu động vật vô cùng đáng thương ánh mắt đối mặt ánh mắt.

Kia thật là cái khó coi tiểu gia hỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, trên mặt không biết dán máu hay là bùn hoàn toàn nhìn không ra tướng mạo, xám đen lông tóc xoắn xuýt một đoàn, giống như là bị ngược đãi qua trọc phải cao thấp không đều, lộ ra làn da thấm lấy không khỏe mạnh tơ máu. Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua hắn lẩm bẩm giãy dụa lấy đứng lên, chân sau mất thăng bằng lại ngã xuống, phát ra hư nhược gào thét.

Hắn như vậy nhỏ, lại còn không gọi, nhận hết cực khổ cũng chỉ sẽ khóc cùng đau nhức.

Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh nhìn thẳng hắn một hồi, cồn hỗn độn đại não không thể ngăn lại hắn ngồi xổm xuống. Tay của hắn treo tại chó con con trước mặt, chần chờ nên như thế nào an ủi vết thương đầy người mà không tạo thành đau xót. Cái vật nhỏ này gầy yếu phải phảng phất có thể bị hắn một chưởng bóp chết, hoặc là sống không quá đầu thu lá rụng chồng chất đêm. Nhân loại cùng tự nhiên đều không có để hắn tốt qua, nhưng mà ánh mắt của hắn, đen bóng con mắt, bên trong vẫn có yêu thương cùng hỏa diễm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mình thật là uống say, thế mà từ một con nửa chết nửa sống hơi khép suy nghĩ chó con trong mắt nhìn thấy doanh doanh đưa tình không muốn xa rời cùng một trận mưa sao băng. Cực giống hắn đã từng có được lại cắt đứt kia phần, yêu thương cùng chân thành.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta không thể mang ngươi về nhà."

"Ta là cái diễn viên, sinh hoạt không quy luật, ngày ngày chạy đoàn làm phim, chính mình cũng chiếu cố vấn không tốt."

"Ta không am hiểu người yêu, yêu ta nhất người bị ta tự tay đẩy ra."

"Ta cho không được ngươi ngươi cần yêu."

"Thật xin lỗi."

Hắn tự lẩm bẩm, sau đó một cái lạnh buốt ướt át đồ vật đụng đụng đầu ngón tay của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn lại, tiểu động vật cố gắng duỗi cổ, đem hết toàn lực dùng chóp mũi cọ lấy tay của hắn, nức nở muốn cho hắn an ủi.

Hắn cơ hồ phải vì điểm này nhiệt độ mà khóc lên.

Hai cái cô độc sinh mệnh tắm rửa lấy nhân tạo vầng sáng, một nắng hai sương bên trong lẫn nhau tới gần ôm, phảng phất dạng này lấy được ấm áp chính là chân thật.

Mà chỉ cần bọn hắn không buông ra tay của đối phương, ai nói lại không phải?

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Ung Thánh Hựu vui xách Samoyed a một tháng sau, Khương Daniel rốt cục khoan thai tới chậm.

Khương Daniel có nhà hắn chìa khoá, Ung Thánh Hựu bị tiếng mở cửa cùng chó sủa đánh thức mơ mơ màng màng khoác áo ngủ ra ngoài nhìn lên, vừa vặn mắt thấy một lớn một nhỏ giằng co lẫn nhau hiện trường: Nhỏ Samoyed nhe răng trợn mắt phát huy thủ vệ bản năng làm cho nãi thanh nãi khí, không có chút nào uy hiếp chi lực; lớn con kia mang theo hắn phần gáy đem hắn nâng lên trước mắt lắc lư, duỗi ra ngón tay trêu đùa tiểu động vật nhìn hắn giương nanh múa vuốt, miệng bên trong ô ô ngao ngao phảng phất lấy đối phương tiếng kêu còn nháy mắt ra hiệu, không biết cái nào tương đối ngây thơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ho nhẹ một tiếng: Khương Daniel, đem hắn buông xuống, chó không phải như thế ôm.

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn thấy hắn dọa đến kém chút đem chó ném ra, lắp bắp khúm núm nói ta ta ta ta ta cho là ngươi không ở nhà, Phác Chí Huân nói ngươi hôm nay có đêm hí. . . Hắn mẹ hắn gạt ta! ?

Ung Thánh Hựu trách trời thương dân mà nhìn xem hắn: Nhiều năm như vậy, hắn ngươi cũng tin. Cho nên ngươi vốn là nghĩ thừa dịp ta không tại đến trộm chó?

Khương Daniel chân tay luống cuống. Hắn hẳn là hạ tiết mục trực tiếp tới, sân khấu trang mặt còn không có gỡ, rõ ràng là thành thục gợi cảm ngụy trang, một cái nhíu mày ánh mắt liền có thể để ngàn vạn thiếu nam thiếu nữ thét lên thút thít, nhưng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, bất cứ lúc nào hắn đều là cái kia đầu mùa xuân gặp nhau phấn lông thiếu niên, bưng lấy chân thành nhiệt liệt một trái tim cho hắn, nguyện lấy thực tình đổi tình yêu.

"Ta. . . Chính là nghĩ đến xem ca nuôi Samoyed a." Toàn Nam Hàn tình nhân trong mộng có chút ủy khuất ba ba, "Tốt xấu hắn cũng là chiếm vị trí của ta người. . . Chó, ta muốn thấy nhìn hắn hình dạng thế nào."

". . . Ngươi dám nói hắn xấu, liền lập tức cút ra ngoài cho ta."

". . . A? Nhưng ta cảm thấy hắn rất đáng yêu a?"

Khương Daniel đem vẫn ý đồ cắn hắn nhỏ Samoyed ôm ở trước ngực biểu hiện ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn. Nhỏ tên trọc lông tóc cơ bản dài đủ, đã tiếp cận mọi người trong ấn tượng Samoyed a hình tượng, vật nhỏ xương tướng cũng xinh đẹp phải không chịu thua kém, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường hận không thể khắp nơi khoe khoang nhà hắn nhi tử: Ngươi nhìn, ta con, dáng dấp theo ta! Mà giờ khắc này hắn nhìn lên trước mặt một lớn một nhỏ, lần nữa xác định Khương Daniel là dáng dấp nhất giống người Samoyed a chuyện này.

Hắn quả nhiên đối khuyển hệ không có sức chống cự.

"Đừng hiểu lầm, ta không phải muốn đánh nhiễu ngươi, ta lúc này đi."

Hắn thời gian dài trầm mặc để Khương Daniel co quắp lên, đem chó con để dưới đất rũ cụp lấy cái đuôi quay người muốn đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài.

"Daniel."

"Cái gì?"

"Hắn gọi Daniel. Bác sĩ nói hắn hiện tại khoảng bốn tháng lớn, chính là hoạt bát hiếu động thời điểm, nhà chúng ta đồ dùng trong nhà đã bắt đầu gặp nạn."

"Có lẽ. . . Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều đến xem hắn?"

Hắn lại từ trong mắt của hắn nhìn thấy quen thuộc tháng sáu Lưu Hỏa, phảng phất chưa từng dập tắt qua.

△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△

Làm tống nghệ đảm đương, Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua rất nhiều kỳ kỳ quái quái tiết mục trả lời qua rất nhiều kỳ kỳ quái quái vấn đề. Có một lần người chủ trì hỏi hắn, chúng ta Thánh Hựu quân rất thích tiểu động vật cảm giác, fan hâm mộ vì Thánh Hựu quân sáng tạo dạng này như thế hình tượng, vậy nếu như có chuyển thế, Thánh Hựu quân mình muốn trở thành động vật gì đâu?

Lúc đó hắn mới vừa cùng Khương Daniel chia tay, nghe được vấn đề này một nháy mắt cơ hồ muốn bị mãnh liệt tình cảm chôn vùi tại diễn truyền bá trong sảnh, bởi vì thống khổ mà cuộn mình thút thít. Dựa vào chuyên nghiệp tố dưỡng bản năng hắn mang tốt bách độc bất xâm mặt nạ, đối ống kính mỉm cười đáp lại, tự nhận chu đáo vừa vặn. Mà phóng túng về sau hắn fan hâm mộ đều hỏi, chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, vì cái gì ngày đó con mắt là ướt sũng?

5.

Nếu có đời sau, ta muốn trở thành một chỉ con mèo nhỏ, vòng cổ bên trong giấu viết yêu nhất mèo đồ hộp khẩu vị tờ giấy, ghi chú tốt kỳ thật ta thích đồ ngọt, mời cho ta rất nhiều kẹo mềm.

Gặp được một nguyện ý thuần dưỡng ta cũng nguyện ý bị ta thuần người nuôi loại.

Thu hoạch được rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu.

Sau đó, đi yêu hắn.

0.

Đừng có lại làm tình nhân

Làm con mèo làm con chó

Không khâm phục người

5,572 duyệt


	138. Chapter 138

Động vật có nhiệt độ ổn định

Tháng mười hai Seoul không phải ấm áp đại danh từ.

Gió rét thấu xương cùng đìu hiu bóng lưng nhất là phối hợp, là cái này lạnh lẽo mùa đông bối cảnh tấm bên trong tốt nhất ý tưởng tổ hợp.

Thế gian người cuối cùng sẽ đem hai loại nhìn như ngày đêm khác biệt đồ vật tiến hành phối hợp, dùng hai loại rất đúng cực ở giữa sinh ra va chạm sáng tạo cùng mệnh danh đẹp.

Bên ngoài ngày đông giá rét cùng trong phòng nhiệt khí bốc hơi thịt nướng bàn đụng vào nhau. Bị sắc ra dầu nướng thịt ba chỉ hòa thanh thoải mái rau xà lách vo thành một đoàn. Đêm tối lạnh lùng cùng ở giữa bạn bè ầm ĩ tranh đan xen lẫn nhau.

Đám người náo nhiệt cùng người ngoài cuộc lãnh đạm tình cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt bị không ngừng tản ra nhiệt độ thịt nướng đĩa nướng đến đỏ bừng, nhưng như cũ mang theo mỉm cười vì tất cả đến bằng hữu tận tâm tận lực đảm nhiệm thịt nướng người nhân vật. Hồi lâu chưa xong cả tụ hội tăng thêm mục đích đặc biệt khiến cho hôm nay trận này tụ hội tràn ngập đặc thù ý nghĩa. Cả rương rượu trắng cùng bia chờ xuất phát ngồi chồm hổm ở chỗ ngồi bên cạnh, thực đơn bên trên tràn đầy câu chứng minh tụ hội những khách nhân ôm không ăn nghèo chủ nhân không bỏ qua mục đích đến đây. Trận này tư nhân tụ hội chủ đề là chúc mừng Ung Thánh Hựu hôm qua vừa mới tuyên bố đính hôn tin vui. Vừa mới tấn thăng làm tương lai tân lang quan Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là tại mọi người nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt cùng bày ra đại gia tư thái áp bách dưới, phi thường tự giác cầm lấy thịt nướng kẹp, rất có khiêm tốn cùng xấu hổ nhận lấy đám người chúc phúc cùng cười huyên náo.

Tuyết trắng dầu trơn tại cháy đen sắt bàn cùng lửa than cộng đồng tác dụng phía dưới hoàn thành vĩ đại hợp tác khúc, nổi lên kim hoàng mê người da. Ung Thánh Hựu đem mới một bộ phận nướng xong thịt phân tại mỗi người trong chén, vẫn không quên mỉm cười nhắc nhở mỗi người cẩn thận bỏng. Đồng thời ném cho ăn chín cái gào khóc đòi ăn đại hài tử nhiệm vụ đối với Ung Thánh Hựu một người thật sự mà nói quá nặng nề, thứ ba bàn thịt đi lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực giơ thịt nướng kẹp thủ đoạn hơi có chút chua xót, không khỏi đem thịt nướng cái kẹp từ tay phải đổi thành tay trái.

Từ Trung Quốc phim truyền hình quay chụp studio phong trần mệt mỏi chạy tới Lại Quan Lâm dù cho đoàn đã giải tán nhiều năm cũng có được bận bịu bên trong tự giác, bén nhạy bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu không đáng chú ý động tác về sau, tự nhiên đứng người lên tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay cái kẹp.

Rốt cục được nhàn rỗi ngồi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu ly rượu trước mặt bị nhanh chóng rót đầy, đã uống đến gương mặt ửng đỏ Hà Thanh Vân bưng chén rượu đứng lên, một tay vịn ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn Doãn Trí Thánh bả vai, một tay đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra một cái mời rượu động tác.

"Thánh Hựu! Ca thật bội phục ngươi!" Hà Thanh Vân chụp chụp Doãn Trí Thánh bả vai, hướng người chung quanh kích động ra hiệu mình là thật bội phục mình cái này đệ đệ."Ta nguyên cho là chúng ta bên trong sớm nhất kết hôn sẽ là bị bắt về kéo dài Tấn Châu Hà thị hương hỏa ta, ai biết ca ngay cả bạn gái còn không tìm được, ngươi bất động thanh sắc đem cưới đều đặt trước! Ca là thật bội phục!"

Hà Thanh Vân nói liên miên lải nhải nói, Doãn Trí Thánh mang theo một mặt ghét bỏ thần sắc, chụp đi Hà Thanh Vân đỡ trên người mình tay, sau đó lại đối Ung Thánh Hựu khoa trương nháy mắt ra hiệu, biểu thị người này uống nhiều ngươi không cần để ý hắn. Phác Hữu Trấn đem hai tay đặt ở bên miệng, so làm một cái loa hình, phát ra tiếng hoan hô trợ hứng. Lý Đại Huy yên lặng đem cái ghế của mình từ Phác Hữu Trấn bên người kéo xa, sau đó lại dẫn sáng lóng lánh hai mắt nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu. Phác Chí Huân vội vàng phân phát dưới bàn rượu, nhưng cũng chưa quên cất cao giọng nhắc nhở đám người đêm nay không say không về. Kim Tại Hoán chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nhiều năm tình nghĩa tất cả lòng bàn tay lực đạo cùng nhiệt độ bên trong.

Mọi người đều rất cao hứng. Bởi vì hắn mà cao hứng. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm chén rượu của mình, cúi đầu cười cười. Hắn giơ ly rượu lên, đem rượu trong ly uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình biết, hắn luôn luôn có thể đem làm cho tất cả mọi người chuyện vui làm rất khá.

"Thật có lỗi, ta tới chậm."

Nhiệt liệt bầu không khí bị xảy ra bất ngờ kéo đẩy âm thanh đè xuống tạm dừng khóa, thanh âm đầu nguồn đến từ bị mang theo nghề nghiệp mỉm cười phục vụ viên kéo ra cùng thức kéo cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, tấm kia hắn chứng kiến từ ngây ngô non nớt đến thành thục khuôn mặt vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị xông vào con ngươi của hắn.

Là Khương Daniel.

Trong phòng huyên náo lại lần nữa mở ra, tất cả mọi người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau cộng đồng dùng nhiệt tình hàn huyên ẩn tàng biết được quá khứ.

"Daniel đến trễ, cần phải phạt một chén."

"Niel ca là vừa vặn mới từ âm nhạc phóng túng tiết mục xuống tới, ta vừa nhìn thấy tin tức, chúc mừng ca khúc mới một vị."

"Daniel nhanh ăn một chút gì. Quan Lâm tiểu tử này thịt nướng đến vừa vặn rất tốt."

Phác Hữu Trấn kéo ra bên cạnh ghế trống, để Khương Daniel nhập tọa. Khương Daniel đang dưới trướng lúc tự nhiên giải khai áo khoác, trắng nõn thủ đoạn từ màu đậm áo khoác bên trong trượt ra, như ẩn như hiện lộ ra mấy đạo màu xanh đen vết tích.

Thật vừa đúng lúc, kia vết tích cứ như vậy chảy vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong con ngươi.

Hắn tự nhiên biết kia vết tích là cái gì.

Bất quá là khinh cuồng tuế nguyệt, lỗ mãng xúc động, cùng không hiểu chuyện đã từng.

Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu bởi vì những cái kia vết tích mang tới hồi ức như là bị lửa than thiêu đốt, chuyện cũ cùng đã từng hóa thành miểu không sương mù, hắn hơi hốt hoảng bận bịu tìm kiếm lấy trên bàn giấu kín tại đông đảo chén rượu ở giữa nước đá, ý đồ giội tắt sắp doanh lên khói xanh.

Tụ hội người đến muộn có sắp bước vào tuổi xây dựng sự nghiệp thành thục, tự giác tại nhập tọa về sau rót đầy ly rượu trước mặt.

Hắn trịnh trọng đối Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên chén rượu trong tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm chén nước tay bởi vì Khương Daniel đột nhiên cử động nháy mắt rút lại, nước đá thấu xương hàn ý liền trực tiếp xuyên thấu qua pha lê truyền đến trong lòng bàn tay.

Chén rượu ngay tại trong tay, đựng đầy lấy quá khứ cùng không chịu nổi. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa nó bưng lên, lần thứ nhất tại trận này tụ hội bên trên, nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel con mắt.

Khương Daniel tuổi gần ba mươi, giữa lông mày lại còn không mất nhất khiến người mê muội một tia thuần chân cùng thản nhiên."Thánh Hựu ca đính hôn vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, cùng Khương Daniel cùng nhau uống xong riêng phần mình rượu trong ly. Bình thản, chân thành, không có những người khác lo lắng nhất không kiềm chế được nỗi lòng.

Doãn Trí Thánh dưới bàn tối tối nhéo nhéo Hà Thanh Vân tay, Hà Thanh Vân hiểu ý, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đặt chén rượu xuống về sau nhanh chóng tìm mấy đề tài cười lớn đem dần dần trầm xuống xã giao nhiệt độ người vì cất cao.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút nhíu nhíu mày, thanh lãnh mặt nhiễm lên một tầng nhàn nhạt tro.

Hắn ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay áo, đưa cho hắn một điếu thuốc lá.

Đồng niên cùng tháng sinh đồng bạn luôn là có những bằng hữu khác khó mà đợi đến thân mật. Ung Thánh Hựu biết, kia điếu thuốc lá là một cái tín hiệu, một cái tạm thời thoát đi hợp lý lý do.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giữa ngón tay bên trong tiếp nhận con kia thuốc lá, mỉm cười đem con kia khói đối ở đây chỗ có bằng hữu giơ lên nhẹ nhàng lung lay, tại mọi người hiểu rõ cùng ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau ánh mắt giao lưu bên trong đi ra kia phiến chuyên chở khói lửa cùng thịt nướng vị gian phòng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm lấy bị Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ sót tại chỗ ngồi bên trên dày bên ngoài bao, mang theo vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ hướng mọi người ra hiệu.

Trễ một bước đi ra ngoài Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cuối cùng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đang nướng thịt cửa hàng sân thượng gặp nhau. Nhà này thịt nướng cửa hàng chủ cửa hàng vì thỏa mãn bộ phận khách nhân lộ thiên thịt nướng yêu thích, cố ý đem toà này nhà nhỏ ba tầng đối sân thượng mở, làm đặc thù bữa ăn vị. Bọn hắn trước đó hay là một cái tổ hợp thành viên lúc chính là nhà này thịt nướng cửa hàng khách quen, đều biết cái này chỗ đặc biệt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo xuất hiện tại sân thượng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu chính dựa vào lan can, tự nhiên rút lấy chi kia Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa mới đưa cho hắn khói. Nhìn thấy hắn đến, cũng chưa quên đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rung một cái trong tay khói, cảm tạ hắn cho mình một cái lý do hợp lý.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem y phục trong tay đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cười tiếp nhận, thuận đường tán dương một câu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền luôn luôn thận trọng quan tâm.

Hắn cầm trong tay thuốc lá đưa cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, như là một cái năm nhất học sinh tiểu học đàng hoàng xỏ vào chính mình bên ngoài bao. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khẽ cười một tiếng, đưa trong tay kia điếu thuốc lá đặt ở hai môi ở giữa, khoan thai hít một hơi.

Trong tay thuốc lá bị tặng cho hắn chủ nhân thu hồi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thèm để ý kia điếu thuốc lá đi ở, hắn chỉ là cần một cái ra thông khí lý do.

Lại thế nào cứng rắn không phá vỡ, hắn cũng không nghĩ đối mặt cái kia đã từng chiếm cứ hắn chỗ có tình cảm, lại bị hắn tự tay phá đi chỗ có tồn tại Khương Daniel.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ mình áo khoác rộng lớn trong túi lại móc ra hai chai bia, Ung Thánh Hựu xem xét Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cử động liền cười đến mặt mày cong cong.

"Lại hút thuốc lại uống rượu, xin hỏi ngươi là ta biết vị kia Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sao?"

"Ta không hút thuốc lá, ta cũng không uống rượu. Rượu là vì ngươi cầm, thứ này, là lần thứ hai." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem phần môi thuốc lá rút ra, kẹp ở thon dài hai ngón tay ở giữa, chậm ung dung mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy, cùng ngươi đơn độc gặp mặt, giống như hai thứ đồ này là nhu yếu phẩm."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt tiếu dung bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời nói này mà thu liễm lại, hắn tựa ở sân thượng trên lan can, ánh mắt dừng lại tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang tới hai bình bia bên trên.

Màu xanh biếc lon nước còn mang theo mát mẻ hơi nước, màu đỏ chữ cái dùng tiếng Trung phát âm phương thức sắp xếp ra một tòa thành thị tên.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chú ý tới bị hắn dừng lại tại bình bên trên ánh mắt, mang theo đùa giỡn nói ra: "Cố ý không có bắt hắn đại ngôn kia khoản, sợ ngươi xúc cảnh sinh tình."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai người luôn luôn không có cái gì tình cảm bí mật có thể nói, bởi vì biết rõ cho nên luôn luôn không khách khí chút nào cầm chắc lấy đối phương lớn nhất đau nhức điểm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này, Khương Daniel cùng hắn đã từng kia đoạn quá khứ không phải cái gì tuyệt không thể xách bí mật, hắn thậm chí còn có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên đùa giỡn một chút, nói một chút năm đó thành đoàn lúc tại ký túc xá, Khương Daniel thường xuyên đi bọn hắn gian phòng, tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu về ký túc xá ngủ chuyện cũ.

Ca ca cùng bọn đệ đệ hảo tâm cũng không thể bị đương chúng phá, huống hồ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống như hắn, luôn luôn tại làm làm cho tất cả mọi người chuyện vui.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy, khó được lên tiếng cười nhẹ một tiếng.

"Ngươi đây sai." Hắn giơ lên kia bình màu xanh biếc bia hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lắc lắc."Cái này càng làm cho ta xúc cảnh sinh tình."

Hai,

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel quen biết phát sinh ở năm 2017 đầu mùa xuân. Lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu bất quá là một cái bị công ty mình lấy ra tìm vận may ngây ngô luyện tập sinh, kéo lấy nặng nề màu đen cái rương cô đơn lại trầm mặc cùng đang chọn tú tiết mục tổ chấp hành đạo diễn sau lưng, xa cách đứng tại lấy công ty vì tiểu đoàn thể tốp năm tốp ba thành đàn luyện tập sinh bên trong.

Rõ ràng là cùng loại người, lại muốn dùng lấy toàn lực chứng minh mình cùng người khác khác biệt. Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo mũ lưỡi trai cùng khẩu trang, cẩn thận đánh giá người chung quanh. Im ắng đọ sức từ tập kết một khắc kia trở đi liền chính thức bắt đầu, không có người nào không phải ôm dã tâm cùng mộng tưởng đến đây.

Đối với đối thủ vừa khi hiểu rõ nhờ vào tác chiến phát huy, đạo lý này chắc là sẽ không sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất dễ chạy không bản thân, khẩn trương thần kinh tại đầu mùa xuân ánh nắng cùng người chung quanh cãi nhau hàn huyên bên trong du tẩu tại thế gian các ngõ ngách, rõ ràng vừa mới còn đang suy tư trên người mình có cái gì đặc chất là tại cái này 101 người bên trong chỉ lần này một phần, lại tại một giây sau chuyển đổi thành nếu là quá sớm đào thải, hắn nên như thế nào vì chính mình thanh xuân tiến hành một lần thịnh đại kết thúc.

"Ầm!" Một âm thanh không lớn không nhỏ tiếng va chạm để hắn nhanh chóng từ mình chạy không cảm xúc bên trong rút ra.

Một cái màu xám rương hành lý không an phận cùng hắn màu đen cái rương phát sinh va chạm, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày còn không có vô ý thức nhăn lại, màu xám rương hành lý chủ nhân đỉnh lấy một đầu chói mắt tóc hồng mang theo bối rối thẳng tắp tiến đụng vào trước mắt của hắn.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi." Tóc hồng thiếu niên mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là áy náy, hắn chỉ chỉ mình vừa chỉ chỉ sau lưng đang chờ xem kịch vui bằng hữu, đối Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng nói: "Chúng ta vừa mới nói chuyện thật là vui, đi đường không nhìn nói."

"Không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu bất động âm thanh đem mình cái rương từ cái kia màu xám rương hành lý bên cạnh kéo xa, thấp giọng đáp lại một câu về sau liền không nói thêm gì nữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó đối với cũng địch cũng bạn cái từ này còn không có khái niệm, lẻ loi một mình lạnh lẽo để hắn chẳng biết tại sao thoạt nhìn như là cùng tất cả mọi người là địch.

Tóc hồng thiếu niên thè lưỡi, hơi ngượng ngùng trở lại mình đồng bạn bên người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel chân chính trên ý nghĩa lần thứ nhất hữu hảo trò chuyện, phát sinh ở kia thủ nổi tiếng tương lai như là ác mộng đồng dạng khúc chủ đề thu sân khấu.

Ban A thành viên tại thời khắc này hưởng thụ chính là chí cao vô thượng đãi ngộ, bọn hắn đứng tại hình tam giác trung tâm, lần thứ nhất cảm thụ được âm nhạc múa trên đài đèn chiếu đánh trên người mình.

Hưởng thụ phần vinh dự này đại giới chính là không có tận cùng nặng ghi chép, tại đến thứ mười lần nặng ghi chép trước khi bắt đầu, hiện trường đạo diễn rốt cục phát thiện tâm, để bọn này bởi vì thời gian dài ra sức khiêu vũ cùng hết sức làm biểu lộ người đáng thương nghỉ ngơi tại chỗ mười phút.

Khương Daniel dùng một phút thời gian thuận vân khí tức của mình, sau đó đối bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên nói.

"Ta cảm thấy ta giống như là mặc vào Andersen đồng trong lời nói đỏ múa giày, coi như mệt mỏi chết ở chỗ này cũng không thể dừng lại khiêu vũ, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi nói đúng đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với bên cạnh người như quen thuộc kinh dị không thôi, nhưng cái này đỏ múa giày ví von hiện tại quả là để hắn buồn cười. Mạnh hữu lực hình tượng làm cho đầu óc của hắn tự động tưởng tượng Khương Daniel dạng này một cái cao lớn dáng người người mặc vào một đôi tinh xảo đỏ múa giày, không đứng ở cái này hình tam giác sân khấu trên xoáy chuyển khiêu vũ bộ dáng.

Khẩn trương thần kinh bởi vì đơn giản một câu cùng trong đầu hình tượng đạt được cực hạn buông lỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng cũng hướng lên giơ lên một cái đường cong.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . . Nguyên lai ngươi là sẽ cười a. . ." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng nói thầm, "Ta còn tưởng rằng. . ."

"Lấy vì cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nghi hoặc hướng Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Không có việc gì. . . Ta tại ngày đầu tiên hợp túc trên đường, không phải đụng ngươi cái rương sao, thời điểm đó Thánh Hựu ca nhưng nghiêm túc, lại thêm ngày đó thu sơ sân khấu đánh giá, ngươi lại là một cái phi thường nghiêm chỉnh nghiêm túc bộ dáng, để ta còn tưởng rằng ta không cẩn thận chọc tới ngươi."

Khương Daniel thanh tuyến trong mang theo một tia ủy khuất cùng cẩn thận từng li từng tí, phối hợp với màu hồng tóc cùng thuần chân gương mặt, lộ ra ngược lại là lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Daniel tạo thành vô hạn bóng ma tâm lý.

"Bất quá cũng thế, ca là một người đại biểu công ty dự thi nha, khó tránh khỏi là có sợ người lạ cảm xúc." Khương Daniel phối hợp nói, không có chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt ba động cảm xúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt nói liên miên lải nhải lại cười phải đần độn Khương Daniel, đột nhiên cảm thấy, ở đây giao đến một cái thổ lộ tâm tình bằng hữu, tựa hồ cũng không phải một kiện chuyện gì xấu.

Hắn cũng cười, lộ ra nho nhỏ răng, cùng cong cong khóe mắt.

Mọi chuyện có cái tốt đẹp mở đầu liền có thể một cách tự nhiên tiến hành phát triển. Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ cũng là đạo lý này.

Một lần lại một lần giống như ngẫu nhiên lại như tất nhiên cùng tổ thành viên trùng hợp gia tốc Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa thổ lộ tâm tình tốc độ cùng tần suất. Mới vào hoàn cảnh khẩn trương cùng tranh tài tàn khốc tựa hồ tại Khương Daniel làm bạn phía dưới có thể có được hơi làm dịu, giữa bọn hắn hữu nghị trên cây chạc cây bị không ngừng giải tỏa, hướng phía ngoài kéo dài ra càng nhiều lựa chọn cùng càng cành lá rậm rạp trái cây.

Mỗi một ngày khẩn trương chuẩn bị chiến đấu sau khi luyện tập đêm khuya là trân quý nhất lúc nghỉ ngơi ánh sáng, mồ hôi cùng mệt nhọc là một ngày tốt nhất trợ ngủ tề. Đa số luyện tập sinh luôn có thể tại trận này tuyển tú kết thúc về sau phát ra khắc sâu cảm thán, mình chìm vào giấc ngủ tốc độ cùng giấc ngủ chất lượng ở đây đạt tới tốt nhất.

Khương Daniel tự biết giấc ngủ quen thuộc không tốt, sợ mình sẽ đánh nhiễu đến toàn túc xá người giấc ngủ hắn luôn luôn yên lặng trên giường trợn tròn mắt nhịn đến nghe được tất cả mọi người đều đều tiếng hít thở về sau mới dám yên tâm chìm vào giấc ngủ, bình thường này thời gian cũng sẽ không quá dài, bất quá trước sau chính là mười mấy phút sự tình.

Nhưng tại hôm nay, Khương Daniel chịu hồi lâu, cũng không có nghe thấy quen thuộc tiếng hít thở truyền đến, tương phản địa, hắn bén nhạy phát giác được có một người cũng đang chờ đợi sự tình gì, ngẫu nhiên thò người ra thanh âm chứng minh người kia thời khắc này xoắn xuýt cùng thống khổ.

Khương Daniel quyết định thành toàn vị bằng hữu này nguyện vọng, hắn nhắm mắt lại, miệng thảo luận lấy mơ hồ không rõ chuyện hoang đường. Đem mình tạo nên thật đang ngủ dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel bắt đầu nhỏ giọng mơ mơ màng màng trạng nói nhỏ, rốt cục yên tâm. Hắn rón rén nhảy xuống giường, thuần thục từ hộc tủ của mình chỗ sâu xuất ra hai bình màu xanh biếc bia. Gian phòng camera cũng không thể ghi chép mỗi một cái góc, Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra thành thạo lại cảnh giác tránh né lấy mỗi một cái khả năng bị quay chụp đến ống kính.

Hắn mặc dày bên ngoài bao, rón rén đi ra khỏi phòng.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi muốn đi đâu?" Trong đêm tối vốn nên tiếp tục lấy làm lấy chiếm lĩnh địch nhân cao điểm mộng đẹp Khương Daniel đột nhiên ngồi dậy, nhẹ giọng hỏi hướng liền kém một bước liền vượt ra khỏi cửa phòng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"A... Niel a..." Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì ngoài ý liệu tiếng kêu kinh dị quay đầu, trông thấy trong bóng đêm con ngươi cũng thanh tịnh trong suốt Khương Daniel lo nghĩ biểu lộ, trong thanh âm đều là tràn đầy chột dạ.

Kia hai bình Tsingtao Beer an tĩnh nằm tại trong ngực của hắn.

Cuối cùng cái này hai bình bia phân biệt tiến hai người trong bụng. Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vai sóng vai đứng tại mái nhà trên sân thượng, an tĩnh chia ăn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phí hết tâm tư vụng trộm đưa vào tốt nhất giải ép tề. Khương Daniel uống xong một ngụm tràn ngập tràn đầy bọt biển mạch mùi thơm chất lỏng, nhìn lên trời dưới đài đêm yên tĩnh tường hòa, tô son trát phấn lấy vào ban ngày tất cả cạnh tranh cùng khiêu chiến, trong lòng lần thứ nhất đối trận đấu này, có trừ nhất định phải thắng bên ngoài khác nhận biết.

Không có nhắm rượu đồ ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel dùng đến riêng phần mình quá khứ cùng mê mang làm phối. Đối mơ ước dã tâm cùng chắn hết thảy dũng khí như là ngàn cân khóa đem hai người bọn họ ở giữa khoảng cách càng kéo càng gần.

"Ca mấy ngày nay, ngày ngày đều như thế vụng trộm đi lên uống rượu không?" Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay tại bình rượu trên thân không tự giác dùng sức, thật mỏng nhôm vỏ bị nhấn ra một cái hố nhỏ.

"Ừm. Mất ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt cười một tiếng, đơn giản hồi đáp. Tuyển tú tranh tài tàn khốc để đem chính mình toàn bộ mộng tưởng áp ở đây Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt không thôi, mất ngủ luôn luôn áp lực nương theo phẩm, mà cồn là nhất giản dị cũng là hữu hiệu nhất phương pháp trị liệu.

Đêm khuya sân thượng luôn luôn là bí mật của hắn chi địa, cất giấu hắn không chịu nổi cùng vụn vặt.

Khương Daniel bởi vì lời này nhíu nhíu mày, suy nghĩ sau một lát mới quyết định đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ta cũng mất ngủ, ngày sau ta giúp ngươi đi lên."

Khương Daniel lời nói tự nhiên đến tựa hồ camera bên trong quay chụp đến hắn nói chuyện hoang đường tràng cảnh là 3D xây cấu. Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy phức tạp nhìn hắn một cái, cũng chỉ lạnh nhạt nói một câu "Bia tự chuẩn bị."

Hắn quá cô độc, cô độc đến cần một cái mặt trời, một chùm ánh lửa.

Sau đó đêm khuya sân thượng liền từ Ung Thánh Hựu tư nhân lãnh địa đến Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trụ sở bí mật. Bọn hắn uống chính là bia, lấy cái kia màu xanh biếc bình đến từ Trung Quốc bảng hiệu thấy nhiều. Cồn độ vừa phải, dung lượng hợp lý, không lại bởi vì uống rượu cùng nói chuyện phiếm đến đêm khuya triệt để báo hỏng toàn bộ ban đêm.

Tsingtao Beer cùng sân thượng thành một cái ám hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel mỗi lần trong tương lai nhớ tới hai cái này từ ngữ thời điểm, trong đầu luôn luôn có thể nhớ tới lẫn nhau ửng đỏ gương mặt.

"Về sau ca ngủ không được, hay là không muốn uống rượu, đây không phải cái biện pháp tốt." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên, đem lon nước bên trong giọt cuối cùng bia uống cạn. Đây là hắn bồi Ung Thánh Hựu uống rượu ngày thứ bảy, Ung Thánh Hựu chìm vào giấc ngủ thời gian cũng cũng không có bởi vì cồn an ủi đạt được rõ ràng an ủi.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy, hắn nhất định phải làm chút gì.

Hắn quay đầu, mang theo sáng lóng lánh con mắt đối thần du bên ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc nói.

"Thánh Hựu ca không phải cần cồn, ngươi chỉ là cần một cái để cho mình khẩn trương thần kinh trầm tĩnh lại phương pháp."

Ung Thánh Hựu "Ừ" một tiếng, hắn không thể không thừa nhận Khương Daniel một câu nói kia nói có chút đạo lý.

"Ta muốn trở thành biện pháp này, không biết ca có nguyện ý hay không."

Cồn là hết thảy điên cuồng tốt nhất màu sắc tự vệ, Khương Daniel mặt cười đến giãn ra, vừa mới rốt cục nghĩ rõ ràng phần này đối trận đấu này cảm giác không giống nhau là cái gì hắn tại thời khắc này cảm thấy thư sướng vô cùng.

Bất quá là bởi vì có Thánh Hựu ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, giống như là hống nhất tính trẻ con tiểu hài đồng dạng cười đến ấm áp. Khương Daniel môi tại hắn gật đầu một giây sau nhẹ nhàng cọ qua Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi, không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trong con ngươi vẻ khiếp sợ, bá đạo tại Ung Thánh Hựu phần môi lưu lại lúa mạch lên men hương khí cùng Khương Daniel trên thân đặc hữu khí tức.

Đêm hôm đó Ung Thánh Hựu khó được có được một cái ngủ say.

Hết thảy từ hôn bắt đầu yêu đương như là tùy ý nở rộ hoa hồng đỏ, nhiệt liệt, không sợ, tùy tâm sở dục. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel như là băng cùng như lửa địa cực cùng cực, khi thần bí tình yêu làm mối quan hệ đem hai người buộc gấp lúc, băng tại trong lửa bạo liệt, lửa bởi vì băng tan biến nhất là phách lối khí diễm.

Bọn hắn đều là người trưởng thành. Làm tâm trí thành thục cá thể nói đến yêu đương đến thế lực ngang nhau. Bọn hắn tại phong bế không gian bên trong dắt tay, hôn, tại mỗi ngày khẩn trương luyện tập trong sinh hoạt trở thành lẫn nhau tốt nhất an ủi tề.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn tại mất ngủ, nhưng hắn học xong tại mất ngủ thời điểm vụng trộm chạy đi sân thượng, bất quá hắn không còn vụng trộm mang theo bia, hắn sẽ mang lên Khương Daniel, tại màn đêm che giấu phía dưới trao đổi một cái kéo dài hôn.

Bọn hắn là lẫn nhau thuốc.

Nhưng, là thuốc đều có thành tựu nghiện tính cùng tính ỷ lại, tình cảm ỷ lại mỗi ngày đều tại tăng thêm. Hắn cùng hắn sóng vai leo lên cuối cùng mười một người vị trí về sau, bọn hắn đối với tình cảm lẫn nhau tác thủ càng thêm không kiêng nể gì cả.

Xuất đạo về sau bọn hắn cũng quay chụp nghe nói là quốc dân độ đỉnh cấp nghệ người mới có thể chụp bia quảng cáo, trở thành hàng nội địa bia nhãn hiệu người phát ngôn bọn hắn lại như cũ sẽ tại hai người một mình nói chuyện trời đất xuất ra cái kia màu xanh biếc bình.

Tsingtao Beer là bọn hắn bắt đầu, bọn hắn quá khứ, cùng trí nhớ của bọn hắn. Uống đại ngôn bia có ngàn ngàn vạn vạn cái trường hợp, nhưng ở lẫn nhau trước mặt, cái này đến từ Trung Quốc nhãn hiệu mới là duy nhất.

Đã từng có fan hâm mộ tại ký bán sẽ lên hỏi thăm qua bọn hắn thích nhất bia nhãn hiệu, bọn hắn ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, ăn ý vạn phần tại cùng một cái tuyển hạng bên trên đánh câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có thành thục, Khương Daniel bỏ xuống ổn trọng. Bọn hắn không thỏa mãn tại mỗi ngày lướt qua liền ngừng lại dắt tay hôn ngọt ngào, bọn hắn bắt đầu làm một chút chân chính tình lữ sẽ làm sự tình. Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo Khương Daniel thấy lão bằng hữu của mình, tại mọi người hoặc kinh dị hoặc reo hò trong lúc biểu lộ, đem Khương Daniel chính thức gọi là người yêu của hắn.

Trẻ tuổi một tuổi Khương Daniel làm việc năm gần đây dáng dấp Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm dũng mãnh, hắn trực tiếp, đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang về Busan, mang về cái kia hắn từ tiểu sinh dáng dấp địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi sẽ hồi tưởng lại mình 23 tuổi. Kia là hắn nhân sinh bên trong lần thứ nhất toàn thịnh kỳ. Hết thảy cố gắng đều có kết quả, tất cả mồ hôi cuối cùng đều thành hoa. Thậm chí chưa hề kỳ vọng qua lễ vật cũng bị vận mệnh gói kỹ tinh xảo nhất nơ con bướm đưa đến trước mặt hắn. Hắn có được giấc mộng của mình, kia là hắn dùng hắn mười năm kiên trì cùng mấy tháng liều mạng đường đường chính chính đổi lấy. Khương Daniel lại là một phần ngoài ý liệu lễ vật. Thành đoàn chi dạ hắn từ trong đám người đi tới chạy về phía Khương Daniel ôm ấp Thời Giác phải cái này thực sự quá không chân thực, vận mệnh làm sao lại tại tặng cho hắn rộng lớn tương lai đồng thời phụ tặng một cái tốt như vậy người.

Sự thật chứng minh không có trải qua hợp lý trao đổi đồ vật cuối cùng không có thể thật dài rất lâu mà có được, đáng tiếc đạo lý này Ung Thánh Hựu cho đến hôm nay mới hiểu được,

23 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu đối với tương lai không có khái niệm, hắn gần như tham lam hưởng thụ lấy phần này cấm kỵ tình yêu mang tới tất cả mỹ hảo. Khi thật sự tiến vào Khương Daniel Busan gia môn về sau, ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, nhìn xem Daniel mụ mụ nhìn xem hắn mỉm cười con mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu mới có hơi hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, hắn cùng Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ đều không có suy nghĩ qua vốn nên tại ngay từ đầu nên bị đặt ở thủ vị tương lai.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel mẫu thân không phải lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, nhưng lại là lần đầu tiên đơn độc lấy thân phận như vậy gặp mặt. Khương Daniel mặc dù dùng thân mật nhất hảo bằng hữu dạng này xưng hào hướng mẹ của hắn giải thích cùng che giấu bọn hắn quan hệ của hai người, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel mẫu thân ẩn ẩn lóe lên ánh mắt bên trong hiểu rõ vãn bối tại trưởng bối trước mặt vĩnh viễn ẩn tàng không được chân thực bí mật.

Khương Daniel mẫu thân đợi hắn rất tốt, nhi tử rất ít gặp sẽ mang bằng hữu về nhà, mẫu thân tự nhiên vì nhi tử tràng diện tận lực lượng. Khương mụ mụ chuẩn bị tràn đầy một bàn đồ ăn chiêu đãi Ung Thánh Hựu, còn xuất ra không ít trân tàng Daniel khi còn bé trân quý ảnh chụp, tại Khương Daniel đỏ mặt phải không được lớn tiếng kháng nghị vật làm nền hạ, để Ung Thánh Hựu một chút xíu hiểu rõ tại hắn xuất hiện trước đó, Khương Daniel nhân sinh quỹ tích.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương mụ mụ hướng hắn tinh tế giới thiệu Khương Daniel trước 22 năm nhân sinh là như thế nào trưởng thành thời điểm, kỳ thật nội tâm có chút phức tạp, hắn bất quá chỉ xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi một đoạn thời gian, lại ở một mức độ nào đó cải biến đã thiết lập tốt quỹ tích người chưa người tới sinh.

Hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy mình có chút tàn nhẫn, tự tư phải tàn nhẫn.

"Thánh Hựu thích ăn kem ly sao?" Thu thập xong ảnh chụp cùng niên cấp sách, mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu tham quan xong gian phòng Khương mụ mụ cười đến từ ái hỏi.

"Thích." Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu một cái, trực giác cho hắn biết, đây không phải một cái đơn giản liên quan tới người yêu thích vấn đề, hắn muốn thuận Khương Daniel mẫu thân nói tiếp.

"Busan có một nhà rất nổi danh kem ly cửa hàng cách chúng ta nhà không xa, Daniel cũng vậy, cũng sẽ không đang trên đường tới mua cho ngươi một điểm." Khương mụ mụ dùng đến oán trách ánh mắt nhẹ nhàng trách cứ con trai mình, gây nên Khương Daniel vẻ mặt đau khổ sắc kháng nghị."Thánh Hựu ca cũng không nói nhất định phải ăn, huống hồ, chúng ta tới phải cũng thực tế quá đuổi."

Khương Daniel nói không sai, lần này bọn hắn chỉ có nghỉ một ngày kỳ, lui tới Busan vốn là một cái vội vàng quyết định.

Nhưng Khương Daniel nghĩ để cho mình yêu nhất mẫu thân biết, mình tìm được một cái đáng giá nhất người.

"Nhà kia kem ly cửa hàng cách chúng ta nhà cũng không xa, Thánh Hựu tới một lần Busan cũng không dễ dàng, hay là nếm thử đi." Khương mụ mụ về đến phòng, vì Khương Daniel tự mình lấy ra bên ngoài bao cùng mũ khẩu trang, sai sử con trai mình đi ra ngoài một chuyến.

"Mẹ ——" Khương Daniel mang theo lo nghĩ, nhưng mẫu thân mình chỉ lệnh hắn sẽ không vi phạm. Hắn đeo lên khẩu trang cùng mũ, tràn đầy không hiểu ra cửa.

Làm Khương Daniel mẫu thân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa duy nhất nữu mang người vừa rời đi, trong phòng không khí lập tức trở nên không giống bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, hắn biết Khương mụ mụ muốn cùng hắn nói cái gì.

Hắn không có tư cách cự tuyệt trận này trò chuyện.

"Thánh Hựu." Khương mụ mụ rốt cục mở miệng, Busan khẩu âm nghe tổng là có chút cường ngạnh, nhưng cũng không có mất đối với tiểu bối ôn nhu.

Ngón tay dần dần tụ tập đến lòng bàn tay, giữa ngón tay không tự giác ở lòng bàn tay chỗ dùng sức đè ép, lưu lại mấy đạo hoặc sâu hoặc cạn móng tay ngấn.

"Ngươi không cần khẩn trương." Khương mụ mụ thả nhẹ thanh âm, ôn nhu mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu nói."Ngươi là thông minh hài tử, a di rất thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi khẽ nâng lên đầu, trên sắc mặt đều là che giấu không được kinh dị. Đầu óc của hắn vừa căng thẳng liền sẽ thoát ra rất nhiều không có ý nghĩa không bờ bến tưởng tượng, lộn xộn phiêu tán tại toàn bộ trong đại não. Hắn lung tung nhớ tới Khương Daniel đối mẫu thân hắn đánh giá. Mẹ của hắn là một cái càng muốn qua tốt cuộc sống của mình đồng thời phi thường khốc nữ nhân. Mà một nữ nhân như vậy dùng "Thông minh" cái từ ngữ này để hình dung hắn, hắn toán học khảo thí kiểm tra qua 23 phân cũng coi là thông minh sao? Vậy dạng này có phải là liền nói kỳ thật Khương Daniel mẫu thân cũng không thích hắn.

"A di có thể nhìn ra Daniel cùng ngươi quan hệ." Khương mụ mụ cười khẽ một tiếng, như là cười lời nói lấy con trai mình tay chân vụng về ẩn giấu đi tình cảm mình không nghĩ để nàng nhìn ra dáng vẻ.

"Khương a di. . . Ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi đột nhiên khô cạn, hắn muốn nói cái gì, nhưng phát hiện hắn không biết mình nên nói cái gì.

"Thánh Hựu, a di nói ngươi không cần sợ hãi, cũng không cần khẩn trương." Khương mụ mụ nhẹ nhàng đem mình tay bỏ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, mang theo ấm áp cùng cổ vũ chụp một chụp.

"A di rất thích ngươi, a di thậm chí nguyện ý tiếp nhận con của ta nói cho ta hắn nửa đời sau muốn cùng ngươi vượt qua." Khương mụ mụ tiến phòng bếp, vì Ung Thánh Hựu rót một chén nước trái cây, nhẹ nhàng đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Nhưng là Thánh Hựu a." Khương mụ mụ ngồi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, thở dài một hơi nói. Nàng chậm rãi xoay người qua, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tránh né con mắt, nhẹ giọng nói ra: "A di hi vọng ta cho các ngươi làm ra chúc phúc là tại các ngươi thành thục lại khắc sâu cân nhắc phía dưới."

"Ngươi mới 23 tuổi, Daniel mới 22 tuổi, tương lai mấy chục năm bên trong nhất định sẽ kinh lịch hết thảy gặp trắc trở cùng long đong, các ngươi xác định các ngươi đã cân nhắc tốt bất kể như thế nào đều muốn cùng nhau đối mặt sao?"

Khương lời của mẹ mang theo trải qua thế sự người thản nhiên cùng ngay thẳng. Nàng thực tế quá mức nặng nề, nặng đến áp đảo Ung Thánh Hựu linh hồn, đánh tất cả tinh thần phòng tuyến.

Hắn trả lời không được.

Sau đó là lâu dài trầm mặc, trong phòng bầu không khí rơi vào điểm đóng băng. Trẻ tuổi cùng tùy ý ở đây toàn bộ bị quy về ngây thơ cùng xúc động.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu mình tự tay hạ định nghĩa.

Khương mụ mụ nhìn xem trẻ tuổi hài tử lông mày tụ lên, sóng mắt ở giữa đều là thống khổ cùng bàng hoàng. Trưởng bối tâm luôn luôn mềm, nàng lại thở dài, sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, nhẹ giọng nói ra: "A di nói với ngươi nhiều như vậy, cũng chỉ là hi nhìn các ngươi nói cho lẫn nhau, các ngươi có cùng đối phương đi xuống dũng khí, mặc kệ là Daniel hay là ngươi, a di đều không nghĩ để các ngươi bị thương tổn, các ngươi hiểu chưa?"

"Minh bạch. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn mở miệng, lời nói ở giữa là tứ ngược huyết khí cùng rét lạnh. Hắn kỳ thật cảm tạ Khương Daniel mẫu thân tại lúc này đối với hắn nói lời nói này, để hắn lần thứ nhất nhảy ra thuốc thành nghiện tính cùng tính ỷ lại, từ một cái ngoại giới thị giác dò xét đoạn này quan hệ.

Khương Daniel tại lúc này mang theo một túi bị tinh xảo đóng gói tốt kem ly về đến nhà. Hắn thở hồng hộc, có phần làm kiêu ngạo hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mẹ của mình giơ lên bị ba tầng túi chườm nước đá gói kỹ kem ly.

Khương Daniel mẫu thân mang theo tiếu dung nghênh đón con của mình. Nhà kia kem ly cửa hàng nói là cách bọn họ nhà không xa, nhưng mảnh coi như cũng có ba cái quảng trường. Đồng hồ bên trên kim phút còn không có xẹt qua lớn đường cong một vòng, Khương Daniel liền mang theo ngọt ngào cùng mong đợi còn có bị ba tầng túi chườm nước đá bao khỏa tốt kem ly về đến nơi này.

Khương mụ mụ cảm thấy thở dài, cũng không có biến biểu lộ, nàng mỉm cười chào hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian nếm thử vùng này nổi danh mỹ thực.

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem một cái đóng gói tốt kem ly từ túi chườm nước đá bên trong xuất ra, mang theo tranh công thần sắc hớn hở đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thị ngọt, ngay cả nhất ngọt ngào trà sữa đều không muốn giảm xuống đường độ hắn đối với kem ly luôn luôn có vô hạn yêu quý.

Nhưng tại thời khắc này, Khương Daniel đem trên tay thêm đầy sô cô la mảnh vỡ cùng mạn càng dâu mứt hoa quả đỉnh liệu kem ly đưa tới trên tay của hắn lúc, nhiều ba án cũng không có như kỳ bài tiết.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel nhiệt liệt trong ánh mắt nhẹ nhàng đào lên một muôi bỏ vào trong miệng của mình.

Khổ, rất khổ.

Đắng chát thuận yết hầu trượt vào thực quản, mang theo lạnh buốt xúc cảm cùng rét lạnh khí tức, tan vào huyết dịch, chảy trở về đến trái tim.

Liên tâm đều là khổ Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn xem Khương Daniel sáng lên con mắt, cười nói khẽ: "Ăn thật ngon, tạ ơn."

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi Busan đoàn tàu bên trên hiếm thấy không có quá nhiều giao lưu. Khương Daniel từng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi một câu mẹ của mình sau khi rời đi có hay không đối với hắn nói cái gì lời nói, trong lời nói đều là thấp thỏm cùng bất an. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel như thế bởi vì hắn khẩn trương thần sắc ngược lại cười nhẹ một tiếng an ủi hắn nói: "A di nói rất thích ta, còn hỏi ta ngươi có hay không khi dễ ta, nếu như có liền nói với nàng, nàng để giáo huấn nhi tử."

Khương Daniel kêu rên một tiếng cảm thán mụ mụ không phải mẹ của mình về sau, nghĩ nghĩ lại vẫn là chưa tin Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, trong ánh mắt của hắn vẫn như cũ có lo lắng cùng tiêu tán không đi hoài nghi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười vuốt vuốt muốn nói lại thôi Khương Daniel gương mặt, đối với hắn nghiêm túc nói. : "Thật là dạng này, ngươi yên tâm, hết thảy đều rất tốt."

Kỳ thật không tốt, không tốt đẹp gì.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại đêm hôm đó làm một trận phi thường kịch liệt tính sự tình. Hai người ở giữa cũng không có người nào chủ động mở miệng yêu cầu, nhưng đáng chết ăn ý cảm giác để bọn hắn tại đóng lại ký túc xá cửa phòng một sát vậy thì bắt đầu kích tình ôm hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thụ được Khương Daniel cường tráng bụng dưới dán chặt lấy phần eo của mình, mang theo người trẻ tuổi nhất xúc động lỗ mãng cùng nhất bất chấp hậu quả tự phụ ở trong cơ thể hắn chập trùng. Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel khống chế tại giường, cảm thụ được Khương Daniel lòng đang trong lồng ngực phanh phanh nhảy lên, mồ hôi phân biệt từ trán của bọn hắn trượt xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực giơ tay lên, dán tại Khương Daniel trên lồng ngực, nghe một tiếng lại một tiếng nhịp tim.

Hắn nghe Khương Daniel nhịp tim, cùng tiếng tim mình đập tranh kêu gọi lẫn nhau. Vào thời khắc ấy hắn thật cảm thấy rất thần kỳ, đại biểu cho Khương Daniel sinh mệnh trái tim, giờ phút này liền theo trái tim của hắn cùng một chỗ nhảy lên.

Thời gian đã tới gần đêm khuya, qua loa vì chính mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều làm tốt sạch sẽ Khương Daniel cúi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán lưu lại một hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, cảm thụ được Khương Daniel môi ở trên trán của hắn mang theo yêu thương đụng chạm.

Hắn không khỏi vì đó tâm phiền ý loạn. Vô số cái ý nghĩ cùng cảm xúc thừa số tại toàn thân mỗi một cái góc tiến hành như là vũ trụ nổ lớn đồng dạng oanh tạc.

Không lo được hai chân còn tại xụi lơ trạng thái bên trong không có khôi phục, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy từng cái từng cái hướng trên thân bộ quần áo. Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu động tác âm thanh Khương Daniel một mặt lo nghĩ, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn muốn đi đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc quần áo xong, đứng tại bên giường nhàn nhạt đối Khương Daniel nói ra: "Mất ngủ, muốn tìm ta nguyên thủy trợ ngủ tề."

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel từ tấm gương bên cạnh cầm lấy một kiện dày bên ngoài bao liền hướng trên thân bao. Đêm khuya cùng bia về sau nhất định phải có lẫn nhau, đây là một cái Khương Daniel không cho phép tùy ý biến hóa đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh chờ đợi ở một bên , chờ đợi lấy Khương Daniel qua loa cho mình mặc lên khẩu trang cùng mũ.

Cửa hàng giá rẻ cách bọn họ chỗ ở chung cư bất quá ngắn ngủi hai ba trăm mét đường, nhưng ai cũng không biết hoàn toàn không che chắn xuất hiện tại cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong sẽ sẽ không tạo thành không tất yếu oanh động. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ chọc cái phiền toái này, huống chi bọn hắn muốn đi mua tê liệt thần kinh đồ uống, càng không hi vọng bị một đám các thiếu nữ thét lên bắt lấy mời cầu ký tên chụp ảnh chung.

Màn đêm đã bao phủ đại địa thời gian rất lâu, lầu trọ hạ trừ đèn đường cùng mấy cái bươm bướm làm bạn bên ngoài chỉ còn yên tĩnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel sóng vai chậm rãi bước đi tại lầu trọ hạ trên đường nhỏ, tại đêm tối cùng đèn đường quang ảnh bên trong an tĩnh nghe lẫn nhau tại bên cạnh mình tiếng hít thở.

Ung Thánh Hựu eo còn lưu lại bủn rủn cảm giác, Khương Daniel đi được có chút nhanh, hắn vô ý thức giữ chặt Khương Daniel tay áo, ra hiệu hành động của mình hơi có chút không tiện.

Khương Daniel lập tức thả chậm bước chân, con kia bị Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở Khương Daniel tay áo bên trên tay tại đêm tối bảo vệ dưới thời gian dần qua dọc theo ống tay áo một đường trượt, chạm đến Khương Daniel khoan hậu bàn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu tất cả đều là hôm nay quá nhiều lượng tin tức, vô số lời nói cùng ý nghĩ trong đầu tùy ý va chạm. Thế nhưng là nhìn thấy trong đêm tối an tĩnh đi tại bên cạnh mình, bồi tiếp mình đi mua đồng dạng đối với hai người mà nói có được kỷ niệm ý nghĩa cùng ý nghĩa tượng trưng vật phẩm người này, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu hỗn độn lại đột nhiên biến mất, một cái ý nghĩ thời gian dần qua càng ngày càng rõ ràng.

Có lẽ hết thảy đều là hắn tại lo sợ không đâu, có lẽ hắn là có thể, Khương Daniel cũng là có thể. Bọn hắn có thể trở thành lẫn nhau dựa vào, trở thành lẫn nhau đối mặt cái này tàn khốc thế giới dũng khí.

Dần dần rõ ràng ý nghĩ để Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có xúc động cùng dũng khí, hắn trực tiếp dũng cảm cầm Khương Daniel bàn tay, đem mình lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ từng chút từng chút truyền lại cho cái này hắn yêu người.

Khương Daniel bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu xảy ra bất ngờ động tác sững sờ một chút, nhưng lập tức, Khương Daniel nhanh chóng giải mã Ung Thánh Hựu truyền đưa tới thăm dò tín hiệu. Hắn cẩn thận dùng bàn tay của mình về cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay. Hai cái cô độc cá thể bởi vì cái này động tác thành vì một cái không thể tách rời, có được lẫn nhau kết nối chỉnh thể.

Các thiếu niên sóng vai dắt tay tiến lên, xuyên qua bát ngát cô độc cùng vô biên đêm. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thụ được Khương Daniel bàn tay nhiệt độ, trên mặt biểu lộ mới rốt cục trầm tĩnh lại.

Cách nhà kia cửa hàng giá rẻ chỉ còn 100 mét lộ trình, bên đường ánh đèn cường độ cùng cư xá đèn đường cũng không phải một cái cấp bậc. Đêm khuya dù lạnh, nhưng lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ là nóng, điểm ấy liền đủ.

Bọn hắn là động vật có nhiệt độ ổn định, không thiếu khuyết ấm áp, nhưng lại lòng tham.

Vượt qua cong, chính là nhà kia cửa hàng giá rẻ. Bọn hắn cách nơi đó càng ngày càng gần, nắm chặt lẫn nhau tay lực lượng cũng càng ngày càng tăng thêm.

Đột nhiên, một bóng người xuất hiện tại chỗ ngoặt, thẳng tắp đi về phía này. Mang theo ánh trăng cùng hàn khí, mang theo đêm người về lau không đi cô độc.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình, vô ý thức cắt ra giữa hai người kết nối, lẫn nhau hòa với đối phương khí tức lòng bàn tay chứng minh bọn hắn vừa mới ăn ý, cùng lúc, vào thời khắc ấy lựa chọn buông ra tay của đối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay bắt đầu xuất hiện có chút mồ hôi ý, hắn kinh ngạc mà nhìn mình tay không được tự nhiên rủ xuống. Tận lực quên được hỗn độn cùng xung kích vào thời khắc ấy một lần nữa trở lại hắn trong não.

Người qua đường kia nhìn xem đối diện hai cái nam tử cao lớn đột nhiên dừng lại, lẫn nhau tướng liếc mắt một cái về sau tràn ngập lúng túng khí tức. Hắn lo nghĩ nhìn qua bọn hắn một chút, nhưng cũng coi như.

Hai người bọn họ đối với hắn mà nói nhiều nhất chỉ là cái người qua đường, hắn bây giờ không có tìm tòi hai người ở giữa quỷ dị bầu không khí hiếu kì.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi cúi đầu xuống, hồi tưởng đến vừa rồi kia một giây đồng hồ bên trong phát sinh sự tình.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel tại vừa rồi, lời gì cũng không nói, chỉ là bởi vì một cái người qua đường trùng hợp trải qua bên cạnh bọn họ, hai người bọn họ liền cùng lúc làm ra tàn nhẫn nhất cũng là nhất tự tư bảo hộ biện pháp.

Hắn dùng hết toàn lực đi chứng minh, đi thuyết phục mình hai người bọn hắn có thể, tại vừa mới kia một giây đồng hồ trở thành nhất hoang đường trò cười. Hắn thậm chí nghĩ tán thưởng một chút hắn cùng Khương Daniel hai người ở giữa cộng đồng ăn ý, thật là đồng thời lựa chọn buông ra, cũng không có người nào dẫn đầu lựa chọn lùi bước.

Hai người bọn hắn đều là đồ hèn nhát, trong lòng suy nghĩ dứt khoát lại tại một giây sau triệt để phá vỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn hiểu, Khương Daniel biết hắn cũng hiểu.

Khương mụ mụ nói lời đối bọn hắn mà nói là một đạo khó giải đề, bọn hắn căn bản không có biện pháp cũng căn bản không có dũng khí, tại cố định giả thiết điều kiện phía dưới đạt được đáp án kia.

Như vậy bọn hắn liền đáng đời chơi xong.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel không còn có một lần nữa kéo tay của đối phương. Hai người bọn họ trầm mặc không nói đi đến cửa hàng giá rẻ, đi đến rượu phẩm thùng đựng hàng trước, cầm lấy hai bình bia, không nói một lời tính tiền, đi ra cửa hàng giá rẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu khắc sâu cảm giác Khương Daniel ánh mắt một mực đang trên người mình đảo quanh, hắn biết Khương Daniel nghĩ nói với hắn chút gì, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu thật không nghĩ lại nghe.

Hắn không trách Khương Daniel buông tay hắn ra, hắn thậm chí tại may mắn, Khương Daniel trong khoảnh khắc đó cũng buông tay hắn ra, dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra mới không có như vậy hỗn đản.

Bọn hắn đứng tại ký túc xá chung cư mái nhà, bồi tiếp lẫn nhau uống xong kia bình bia. Hàn phong thổi tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu hỗn độn đại não,

Kịp thời dừng tổn hại mới là vì cầu tự vệ lựa chọn tốt nhất. Hắn nghĩ đến lúc dừng tổn hại, nhưng là hắn không nỡ.

Khương Daniel quá tốt, hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa quá khứ ký ức quá quý giá. Tsingtao Beer cùng đêm khuya mỗi một lần nói chuyện phiếm, bọn hắn tại trong không gian kín vụng trộm tiếp mỗi một nụ hôn, hắn đút cho Khương Daniel mỗi một khỏa kẹo mềm, trải qua mỗi một việc đều để Ung Thánh Hựu không nỡ.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu biết, bọn hắn đã không có khả năng có được một cái mỹ hảo kết cục, tại bọn hắn buông ra lẫn nhau tay kia một giây đồng hồ, liền chú định bọn hắn kết cục chỉ có thể là bi kịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel từ ngày đó trở đi liền lâm vào kỳ quái trạng thái, bọn hắn vẫn như cũ sẽ giống nguyên lai đồng dạng giao lưu, đồng dạng hôn cùng ôm, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không còn ỷ lại cùng thành nghiện tại đoạn này quan hệ.

Khương Daniel biết giữa bọn hắn xảy ra vấn đề.

Cùng với hắn một chỗ lúc rõ ràng có thể cảm nhận được không yên lòng cùng bất an Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn phiền não không thôi. Hắn nghĩ giải quyết, nhưng lại tìm không thấy một cái phương thức đi hoàn toàn san bằng mang đến vết thương ký ức.

Hắn bất quá cũng là hèn nhát, hắn sao có thể trách Ung Thánh Hựu không lý trí.

Rõ ràng là hai người bọn họ đều quá mức lý trí.

Khương Daniel trước kia lấy là thời gian cùng quá khứ có thể vì bọn họ cung cấp lý do dần dần quên giữa hai người ma sát cùng thống khổ, lại tại không bao lâu về sau liền thu được Ung Thánh Hựu phát cho hắn chính thức chia tay tin nhắn.

Kia một cái tin nhắn là Ung Thánh Hựu tại Thanh Đảo lúc phát ra. Tìm từ lý trí, mềm mại, đem tất cả sai lầm cùng vấn đề đổ cho trên người mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc dùng lữ hành chữa trị mình, đầu đường cuối ngõ náo nhiệt cùng khói lửa để hắn chứng minh mình trừ sân khấu bên ngoài là dùng chân chính Ung Thánh Hựu sống trên thế giới này.

Lần nữa mất ngủ một buổi tối hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy dùng một ngày rưỡi thời gian tiến hành một lần cô độc lữ hành là một cái lựa chọn tốt. Nói đi là đi Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản thu thập một cái ba lô liền lao tới sân bay, đối sân bay nhân viên công tác đưa ra mua một Trương Phi thịnh hành ở giữa tại ba giờ bên trong, bây giờ có thể leo lên sớm nhất chuyến bay.

Nhân viên công tác nhiệt tâm xác nhận một chút hộ chiếu của hắn cùng chuyến bay tin tức về sau giúp hắn mua vé máy bay. Ung Thánh Hựu khi nhìn đến sân bay máy đánh chữ ra bên ngoài từng chút từng chút phun hắn vé máy bay thời điểm lại ít có có một loại mua xổ số cảm giác. Tương lai 36 giờ mục đích bị viết tại vé máy bay chính giữa. Hắn cái gì cũng không có chuẩn bị, chỉ chuẩn bị nhu cầu cấp bách bị buông lỏng cùng chữa trị thần kinh.

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, từ nhân viên công tác trong tay tiếp nhận mình vé máy bay, trịnh trọng đem vé máy bay lật qua nhìn về phía mục đích danh tự lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp cứng lại.

Vận mệnh cùng sinh hoạt giống như là cùng hắn mở ra trực kích linh hồn trò đùa. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đến không thuần thục Hán ngữ ghép vần phát âm từng chút từng chút liều ra mục đích kia danh tự.

Nhân viên công tác phi thường nhiệt tâm, cười đối với hắn giải thích nói: "Đây là nhanh nhất chuyến bay, mục đích là Trung Quốc Thanh Đảo, cách Hàn Quốc rất gần. A ngươi biết Thanh Đảo đi, chính là gần nhất Hàn Quốc rất hỏa Tsingtao Beer cái kia làm ra Thanh Đảo."

Hắn đương nhiên biết, hắn chỉ là không biết nguyên lai duyên phận thật là thiên quyết định.

Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh hướng nhân viên công tác nói lời cảm tạ, đi một mình tiến kiểm an miệng.

Hai giờ phi hành đem hắn mang đến nơi này, một cái lúc trước hắn chưa hề đặt chân qua địa phương.

Thanh Đảo là cái ven biển thành thị, râm đãng gió biển từ xuống máy bay một sát na liền nương theo tại mỗi người tả hữu.

Đây là một cái chất phác lại nồng đậm thành thị, Trung Quốc phương bắc thô cuồng cùng ven biển thành thị tinh tế ở đây đạt được rất tốt dung hợp. Thanh Đảo là đặc biệt, nàng đem mình đẹp trương dương địa ngoại hiện tại mỗi một cái bãi biển, mỗi một cái cùng dị quốc phong tình giao hòa đường đi cùng cảnh điểm bên trong, cũng đem mình tinh tế cùng nội tại, ẩn tại mỗi một giọt bia, mỗi người trong lòng.

Danh dự toàn thế giới bia ở đây tiện nghi phải có chút quá phận. Nhân dân tệ mấy khối tiền liền có thể đổi lấy một cân chất lỏng cũng không có cao quý cảm giác thần bí, chỉ còn lại tỏ khắp tại đầu đường cuối ngõ, không có chút nào che giấu mạch mầm hương khí. Bình thường bị cất vào bình thủy tinh hoặc là lon nước bên trong mua bán bia ở đây có được một loại đặc thù tiêu thụ phương thức, to lớn thùng rượu hạ cài đặt một cái như là vòi nước chốt mở, muốn uống chính tông Tsingtao Beer, chỉ cần cầm một cái túi nhựa, an tĩnh chờ đợi chủ cửa hàng đem tản ra mạch mầm mùi hương chất lỏng màu vàng óng chứa vào trong đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mới lạ, xuất ra vừa mới ở phi trường vội vàng đổi nhân dân tệ, dùng tiền này đổi lấy một túi nhựa bia.

Hắn đối Tsingtao Beer còn là có không giống tình cảm. Đây là hắn cùng Khương Daniel tình cảm bắt đầu cùng biểu tượng, là hắn cùng Khương Daniel không bỏ xuống được đã từng.

Hắn dẫn theo cái này túi bia, khắp không mục đích trên đường đi tới, nhìn xem ô tô như nước chảy, nhìn xem đám người tới tới đi đi. Thanh Đảo đường đi là mang theo nhiệt độ, ngói đỏ cây xanh, bích hải lam thiên, liền ngay cả trong không khí đều tràn ngập nhàn nhạt bia hương khí cùng gió biển mặn.

Đi tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước một vị a di hẳn là đêm nay muốn trở về cho mọi người trong nhà chuẩn bị cẩn thận một bữa tiệc lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem vị này a di song tay mang theo tràn đầy món ăn, tươi mới hải sản cùng mùa hoa quả rau quả tại trong túi nhựa va chạm, gom lại người một nhà hạnh phúc bộ dáng. Ung Thánh Hựu không lý do đột nhiên nhớ tới Khương Daniel có khi sẽ tại đêm khuya vì hắn nấu bên trên một tô mì. Cũng không biết Khương Daniel vì hắn nấu bữa ăn khuya lúc có phải là cũng là hướng vị này a di đồng dạng mang theo chờ mong người mình yêu thỏa mãn tán dương.

Có lẽ là đi gấp, lại có lẽ là tràn đầy món ăn vượt qua vị kia a di lớn nhất sức thừa nhận. Ung Thánh Hựu đi tại sau lưng, trông thấy vị kia a di bị cước bộ của mình trượt chân, đồ trên tay nhao nhao rơi xuống đất.

Hắn trông thấy một cái đồng dạng xách tại trên tay hắn, chứa tràn đầy kim hoàng sắc bia túi nhựa.

Kia một đầy túi bia, tại Ung Thánh Hựu dưới tầm mắt, như là phim ảnh động tác chậm ống kính phát ra.

Đầu tiên là cái túi dưới đáy chạm đất, tràn đầy chuyên chở bia mà nâng lên cái túi bởi vì từ không trung rơi xuống mà chia năm xẻ bảy, vỡ vụn trong túi nhựa chất lỏng màu vàng óng cứ như vậy tùy ý trào lên mà ra, tại vị kia a di kinh dị tiếng kêu phía dưới, tại Ung Thánh Hựu từ kinh dị đến bi thương ánh mắt bên trong, có được phong phú tuyết trắng bọt biển kim hoàng sắc bia tại phủ lên nhựa đường trên đường cái tùy ý loạn lưu, bia chảy xiết hướng về phía trước, trên đường lưu lại thật dài bọt biển vết tích, cuối cùng hòa với bùn đất cùng bụi bặm, cũng không quay đầu lại chảy đến ven đường cống thoát nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt sắc bên trong nhiệt độ từng chút từng chút giảm xuống, từ thật vất vả ấm lên ấm áp từng chút từng chút kéo về điểm đóng băng.

Ánh nắng từ mỗi một khỏa đưa tại bên đường nước Pháp cây ngô đồng bên trong cành lá lưu lại, vẩy vào mặt đường bia bên trên, gió nhẹ thổi qua , liên đới lấy cành lá lắc lư, phát ra sàn sạt tiếng vang.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, hắn lạnh quá a.

Những cái kia hắn coi là hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa rất trọng yếu, mãi mãi cũng không bỏ xuống được quá khứ, liền như là cái này hòa với bùn đất trên mặt đất loạn lưu bia, chính là chút không đáng tiền lại không đáng chú ý thậm chí tại người qua đường trong mắt chính là chút xem ra có chút buồn nôn đồ vật.

Không có cái gì là không bỏ xuống được, cũng không có là cái gì nhất định phải có, bọn hắn tự cho là trên thế gian trân quý nhất nhất độc nhất vô nhị hồi ức, tùy thời chờ đợi bọn hắn đóng gói tốt chính mình, không chút lưu tình ném vào thời gian vựa ve chai.

Hắn lặng yên nhìn xem những cái kia bia chậm rãi chảy đến cống thoát nước, hắn chậm rãi đi tới, đi đến thoát nước miệng trước mặt, từng chút từng chút ngồi xổm xuống, đem mình vừa mới xếp hàng mua được, chứa ở trong túi nhựa hàng rời thanh bia, cũng chầm chậm rót vào thoát nước trong miệng.

Những cái kia quá khứ là hắn chủ động vứt bỏ, không phải cái gì bị cấm chỉ bị có.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng như chạy trốn rời đi Thanh Đảo, chỉ ở đây lưu lại một phong chia tay tin nhắn, cùng tất cả hắn cùng Khương Daniel hồi ức.

Ba,

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên sân thượng hút xong chi kia khói.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ vạn phần, đang trên đường tới cùng mình người đại diện thuận miệng muốn một điếu thuốc, quả thật liền tại vừa mới có đất dụng võ.

Chi kia khói cuối cùng lại trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, tinh hồng ánh lửa tại Ung Thánh Hựu giữa ngón tay chớp động, không ngừng ăn mòn trắng noãn chán ghét cùng khô vàng làn khói. Bị lửa thiêu đốt qua mùi thuốc lá mạt, rơi trên mặt đất bị gió thổi tán, giống như ngàn vạn suy nghĩ bị thiêu hủy.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tìm được mấy cái không quan hệ đau nhức nhột đề bồi tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu thổi trong chốc lát gió, đang nói về bọn hắn cộng đồng nhận biết một cái phim truyền hình người chế tác gần nhất đồng thời tại bàn bạc hai người bọn họ sự tình lúc, còn trêu ghẹo đối phương liền xem như bằng hữu cũng là muốn làm đối thủ.

Kia hai bình Tsingtao Beer, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có đi động. Bọn chúng an tĩnh được bày tại cùng một chỗ, thừa nhận sân thượng gió mát cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từng chút từng chút phun ra sương mù.

Một điếu thuốc hút xong, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khóe mắt quét nhìn trông thấy một cái cao lớn mà thân ảnh quen thuộc đứng tại sân thượng cửa nơi hẻo lánh. Hắn nhìn mình dẫn tới lại không có mở ra, đặt ở giữa hai người lon bia, mới biết trận này long trọng mà vô dụng cáo biệt nghi thức, nhân vật chính còn không có chân chính ra trận.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống, cười nhẹ một tiếng. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xoay người, nghiêm túc nhìn một chút mình vị này bạn tốt nhất bên mặt. Quang ảnh tại Ung Thánh Hựu sóng mũi cao cùng thâm thúy lông mày xương ở giữa thỏa thích lưu động. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thường xuyên đoán không ra Ung Thánh Hựu biểu tình bình tĩnh phía dưới nội tâm cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm, Ung Thánh Hựu có được một khối người khác còn không thể nào vào được chuyên môn lãnh địa, cố chấp ở nơi đó tồn phóng mình tất cả kiêu ngạo cùng không muốn quên nhớ đồ vật.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu vai, dùng ánh mắt hướng hắn ra hiệu mình muốn rời trận, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cùng hắn nói mình còn muốn ở chỗ này hóng hóng gió thật có lỗi, lại bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một vòng không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được mỉm cười mà lo nghĩ.

"Ta đi xuống trước vì ngươi gọi một bát canh giải rượu." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn trời đài cửa, đối Ung Thánh Hựu hài hước nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức nhìn về phía Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt phương hướng.

Giờ phút này hiện tại, cũng là hoàn toàn phù hợp công thức tồn tại.

Đêm khuya, sân thượng, Tsingtao Beer.

Còn có Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức nắm chặt một lon bia, hắn thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Khương Daniel con mắt, ý đồ đọc hiểu trên mặt hắn biểu lộ.

Bọn hắn quen biết tại đầu mùa xuân, cùng nhau dắt tay đi qua Xuân Thu đông hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu tại bỏ mặc mình sa vào tại Khương Daniel vị này thuốc thành nghiện tính cùng tính ỷ lại một năm sau, rốt cục tại tới gần giải tán mùa đông đau nhức hạ quyết tâm giới đoạn dược vật.

Bọn hắn từ đó về sau lại không gặp nhau.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chẳng biết lúc nào biến mất rời đi sân thượng, phương này không lớn thiên địa ở trong chớp mắt chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel từng bước một hướng hắn đi tới, trầm mặc không nói đứng tại bên cạnh hắn, cùng hắn cùng nhau sóng vai đứng tại sân thượng lan can chỗ.

Hai bình Tsingtao Beer bày trong bọn hắn ở giữa, Khương Daniel an tĩnh nhìn bọn chúng một chút, lập tức đem một chai bia cầm lấy, kéo ra phong bế móc kéo.

Hắn đem kia một lon bia, đưa cho một bên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Theo đưa tới bia cùng nhau ánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt, còn có Khương Daniel thủ đoạn. Khương Daniel vừa mới tại mọi người thoát y mà trước mặt ngắn ngủi lộ ra hình xăm bởi vì giơ lên động tác này, hoàn chỉnh hiện ra ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt.

Hắn biết cái kia hình xăm là cái gì, hắn thậm chí bồi tiếp Khương Daniel cùng nhau đi đưa nó một châm một châm địa thứ tiến làn da.

Kia là hắn cùng Khương Daniel tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong khắc xuống dấu vết. Khương Daniel ngày hôm đó vạn phần vui vẻ nói với hắn, hắn nghĩ tại tay mình trên cổ tay văn cái đơn giản hình xăm, đồ án đã nghĩ kỹ, là hắn ngày nào đó linh quang lóe lên, cảm thấy đại biểu hết thảy câu.

Là một câu rất đơn giản tiếng Anh, đơn giản đến chỉ có ba cái từ đơn, năm chữ mẫu.

It' s OK.

Khương Daniel mang theo tràn đầy kiêu ngạo cùng cầu khen ngợi ngữ khí đối với hắn giới thiệu nói. Câu này tiếng Anh bên trong bao hàm lấy hai người bọn họ tính danh thủ chữ cái, khắc tại cổ tay nơi này là đại biểu cho hắn mạch đập nhảy lên là thuộc về mình cũng là thuộc về hắn, câu này tiếng Anh cũng chứng minh hai người bọn họ ở giữa hoàn toàn OK, là thế gian nhất tình yêu hoàn mỹ cùng nhất khắc cốt khắc sâu trong lòng.

Một cây châm, trăm ngàn lần vào Khương Daniel thủ đoạn, dùng màu xanh đen vết tích đem Khương Daniel chấp niệm vĩnh viễn lưu tại cổ tay của hắn. Khương Daniel sợ đau, một bên nước mắt rưng rưng cầu hình xăm sư phó nhẹ một chút một bên lại nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ cười ra răng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc đó đứng tại Khương Daniel bên người ngạch, một bên trêu ghẹo Khương Daniel coi như đã 23 tuổi cũng mang theo tiểu hài tử ngây thơ, vì cái này không thể tuyên tại miệng yêu thương ngồi ở chỗ này bị quấn lên mấy trăm châm, đau ra nước mắt cũng tuyệt không từ bỏ, một bên vụng trộm ở trong mắt, đem hình xăm sư phó làm ra đồ hình dùng con mắt một lần một lần ký ức. Mỗi một lần ánh mắt chiếu tới, liền như là một lần châm, vững vàng tại Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm đâm ăn ảnh cùng thanh.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel chia tay, Khương Daniel cũng không có tẩy đi cái kia hình xăm, hắn thậm chí tại hoạt động lúc cũng không có chủ động che lấp, cứ như vậy lưu tại nơi đó. Mặc cho ánh đèn tập trung cùng camera bắn phá ngay thẳng đem nơi đó hiện ra tại trước mắt của tất cả mọi người. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel chia tay mấy năm về sau đã từng ngẫu nhiên tại một lần tiết mục ti vi phỏng vấn trông được thấy người chủ trì hỏi Khương Daniel trên tay cái này hình xăm ý tứ, ngồi tại trước máy truyền hình hắn vào thời khắc ấy đột nhiên khẩn trương, xiết chặt trong tay điều khiển từ xa, tùy thời chuẩn bị Khương Daniel nói ra một cái hắn căn bản không chịu đựng nổi đáp án về sau thoát đi.

Hắn nhớ kỹ Khương Daniel bởi vì cái này vấn đề trầm mặc ba giây, lập tức lộ ra một cái mỉm cười thản nhiên cùng thản nhiên ánh mắt đối người chủ trì nói.

"Hiện tại là mặt chữ ý tứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điều khiển từ xa tay sững sờ tại đương trường, hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa nên chết tâm hữu linh tê để hắn trong khoảnh khắc đó minh bạch Khương Daniel trong lời nói ẩn hàm thâm ý.

Hết thảy đều có thể tiếp nhận, bao quát kia đoạn quá khứ, cuối cùng xé rách đau đớn, cùng không có con đường phía trước đen tối.

Bọn hắn đều có thể tiếp nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tại cái kia hình xăm bên trên dừng lại một giây, lập tức mỉm cười từ Khương Daniel trong tay tiếp nhận kia bình bia. Bọn hắn như là lần thứ nhất cùng nhau đang chọn tú tiết mục huấn luyện trung tâm ký túc xá trên sân thượng uống trộm rượu ngày đó đồng dạng, sóng vai đứng chung một chỗ, nhìn qua trong màn đêm thế gian, bắt đầu một trận ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, riêng phần mình mang bí mật cùng đau đớn trò chuyện.

"Ta rất lâu không có uống Tsingtao Beer." Khương Daniel đem hai tay đặt ở trên lan can, bình tĩnh đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói."Đều nhanh nhớ không rõ mùi vị của nó."

"Trên thế gian bia nhiều như vậy, cũng không phải không uống cái này một loại lại không được." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, đối ánh trăng uống vào một ngụm.

"Thánh Hựu ca gần đây bận việc sao?" Khương Daniel bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời cười nhẹ một tiếng, đổi một đề tài tiếp lấy giữa hai người nói chuyện phiếm.

"Có chút, tại tham gia mấy cái phim truyền hình tuyển diễn viên, còn muốn trù bị chuyện kết hôn. Thời gian xác thực là có chút không đủ dùng." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, thả lỏng một chút vai của mình.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel tính là hòa bình chia tay, không có cái gì kinh tâm động phách tình tiết máu chó, cũng không có cái gì cả đời không qua lại với nhau tình nhân biến cừu nhân.

Đơn độc gặp mặt đều vẫn là bằng hữu, chỉ là bọn hắn đều chủ động không liên lạc lại. Hắn cùng Khương Daniel đều ăn ý lựa chọn dùng thời gian cùng trầm mặc ẩn tàng mai táng quá khứ phương thức.

Chỉ có hôm nay là cái ngoài ý muốn.

Khương Daniel cũng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản nói một chút mình gần đây kế hoạch, hai người coi đây là cơ, nói chuyện cũng chầm chậm đi hướng bằng hữu sẽ có tình cảm hoàn cảnh.

Màu xanh biếc bình bên trong chất lỏng dần dần giảm bớt, chậm rãi sắp đụng đáy. Khương Daniel ngón tay không tự giác nắm chặt trong tay lon bia.

"Thánh Hựu ca còn tại mất ngủ sao?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên không lý do đem chủ đề đánh gãy, Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi tại kia một giây đồng hồ hiện lên một đạo phức tạp quang mang, bất quá, cũng vẻn vẹn kia một giây. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, hay là quyết định dựa theo sự thật thản nhiên trả lời. "Ừm, mất ngủ."

Khương Daniel nghe vậy, cười nhẹ một tiếng. Thời gian tại vừa mới một khắc này phảng phất đảo ngược, mang theo tất cả mọi người vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị trở lại ban sơ. Mùa đông hàn khí cùng nội tâm hỏa hoa càng không ngừng tại thể nội giao thế, phóng tới toàn thân mỗi một cái góc

Hắn đem lon bia bên trong cuối cùng một ngụm chất lỏng màu vàng óng uống cạn, giống như là hạ quyết tâm.

Khương Daniel thật sâu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi, hắn đem đã uống trống không lon bia để ở một bên, mang theo xâm lược cùng hung mãnh đi ra phía trước, thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại phản ứng trước đó, dùng sức hôn lên môi của hắn.

Khương Daniel khóe miệng còn mang theo không có lau khô mấy giọt rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có ý thức được Khương Daniel chính đang làm cái gì, liền cảm nhận được lúa mạch lên men hương khí cùng Khương Daniel nồng đậm khí tức từng chút từng chút thông qua hắn môi truyền hướng toàn thân của hắn.

Khương Daniel đã ôn nhu lại mãnh liệt cướp đoạt lấy môi của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu sớm cho là mình giới đoạn dược vật tại thời khắc này cưỡng ép nhét vào mình miệng bên trong lúc, thân thể chỗ sâu nhất ẩn giấu tính ỷ lại cùng thành nghiện tính như là sát khí đồng dạng từng chút từng chút lại lần nữa thôn phệ.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời kết thúc ý nghĩa này không rõ hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, đối mặt với màn đêm cùng ánh đèn, không còn đi xem Khương Daniel con mắt.

"Thánh Hựu ca đính hôn vui vẻ." Khương Daniel bình tĩnh, mang theo chân thành nhất giọng nói."Về sau. . . Đi gặp bác sĩ đi, trường kỳ mất ngủ chung quy là bệnh, cần phải thật tốt trị liệu."

Khương Daniel nói xong, không có đi chờ Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, hắn xoay người, đưa lưng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi. Hắn không quay đầu lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại sân thượng triệt để khôi phục lại bình tĩnh về sau, trầm mặc như trước đứng tại chỗ, hắn nhìn về phía chỉ có mấy điểm ảm đạm tinh quang bầu trời đêm, chậm rãi giơ lên tay phải của mình.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đem mình trên tay phải viên kia đơn giản nhẫn cưới hái xuống.

Mấy đạo màu xanh đen vết tích giấu ở lòng bàn tay của hắn cùng ngón áp út chỗ nối tiếp bên trong. Thoát ly chiếc nhẫn mang cho nó bảo hộ, một cái cùng Khương Daniel trên cổ tay giống nhau đồ án, bất quá nhỏ đến có thể ẩn tàng hình xăm ngay thẳng hiển lộ ra.

Kia là hắn tại Thanh Đảo trở về về sau, đi đồng dạng một nhà hình xăm cửa hàng văn. Hình xăm sư phó tại biết hắn muốn đem hình xăm văn tại vị trí này lúc còn nhiều lần cùng hắn xác nhận rất nhiều lần, ai cũng biết tại mao mạch mạch máu càng nhiều địa phương hình xăm càng đau, ngón tay càng hơn, da càng mỏng địa phương càng hơn. Mấy ngàn mấy trăm châm đâm ở nơi đó, tiếp qua kiên cường người đều sẽ đau đến đầu hàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu so Khương Daniel còn sợ đau, đi bệnh viện chen cái đậu đậu đều có thể đau ra nước mắt hắn tại đối mặt hình xăm sư nhiều lần xác nhận lúc lại một lần lại một lần kiên định gật đầu.

Phần này đau đớn là hắn có thể tiếp nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại hình xăm sư cẩn thận từng li từng tí đâm dưới đệ nhất châm lúc, to như hạt đậu nước mắt liền lăn ra hốc mắt. Trên ngón tay bén nhọn đau đớn cùng nơi trái tim trung tâm cùn đau nhức như là hai thanh sắc bén nhất đao giày vò lấy linh hồn của hắn, một lần lại một lần mạnh hữu lực thống kích lấy thần kinh yếu ớt của hắn.

Thế nhưng là cái này đau nhức là hắn tự tìm, rõ ràng không chơi nổi lại nhất định phải khoe khoang, bị hiện thực hung hăng cho cái giáo huấn hắn cũng không dám lại dây vào những cái kia quá mức đẹp đồ tốt. Đây chính là hắn đối với mình ngây thơ cùng buồn cười là khắc sâu nhất trừng phạt.

Vận mệnh tặng cho hắn Khương Daniel thời điểm, hắn cũng không biết cái này một phần tình cảm đại giới là to lớn như thế. Hắn tự cho là hắn cho lên, nhưng đến cuối cùng hắn mới biết được hắn có buồn cười biết bao.

Tại hắn cùng Khương Daniel đồng thời buông ra lẫn nhau tay kia một giây đồng hồ, sự tình gì liền đều toàn bộ kết thúc.

Hắn thống thống khoái khoái tại hình xăm cửa hàng khóc một trận, khóc quang hai đại bao khăn tay, mang theo một bài học cùng bí mật rời đi.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel là thật triệt để xong. Bởi vì bọn hắn căn bản không chơi nổi.

Cái kia hình xăm bồi tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua vô số Xuân Thu, mỗi khi đêm khuya cùng sân thượng hàn phong cùng nhau cuốn sạch lấy hắn đơn bạc thân thể cùng thần kinh nhạy cảm lúc, hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ nhìn mình kia một chỗ hình xăm.

Đây hết thảy cũng có thể tiếp nhận.

Bốn,

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên sân thượng trở lại tụ hội về sau, giống như là không muốn sống bắt đầu uống rượu. Hắn đối với tất cả các ca ca đệ đệ kính tới rượu ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, thậm chí mình nghĩ ra rất nhiều lý do một chén lại một chén kính hắn người rượu. Trên bàn ăn mọi người bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu lần này cử động hai mặt nhìn nhau, trừ Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền an tĩnh riêng phần mình ngồi ở một bên ăn mì trước đồ ăn bên ngoài, còn lại thành viên trong mắt đều là tràn đầy kỳ quái cùng lo lắng.

"Thánh Hựu cao hứng, để hắn uống đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngẩng đầu, đối ca ca cùng bọn đệ đệ cười nói, hắn giơ lên điện thoại, ra hiệu hắn đã cho Ung Thánh Hựu vị hôn thê gọi điện thoại, người tiếp qua nửa giờ, liền có thể tới đón hắn về nhà.

Trẻ tuổi bọn đệ đệ lập tức reo hò đạo này còn có thể Thánh Hựu ca kết hôn trước đó sớm nhìn thấy tẩu tử, mấy cái uống nhiều lại thích chơi đệ đệ còn sát có việc tập luyện lên chờ một lúc nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vị hôn thê sau phải đánh thế nào chào hỏi.

Khương Daniel giữ im lặng, chỉ là an tĩnh nhậu nhẹt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhìn xem đệ đệ của mình nhóm, còn giả bộ ngượng ngùng để mọi người không muốn khi dễ bạn gái của hắn, càng là dẫn tới một trận lại một trận ồn ào âm thanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu vị hôn thê rốt cục tại mọi người nóng bỏng chờ đợi hạ khoan thai tới chậm. Kia là một cái vóc người nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, dáng dấp thanh nhã tú lệ nữ hài tử, trên mặt trang cũng không nồng, lại rất tốt hiện ra mình mi thanh mục tú ưu điểm. Nàng lễ phép một vị lại một vị cùng đám người chào hỏi, lại phải thể giới thiệu mình xử lí chính là ngoài vòng tròn công việc. Tổng thể mà nói, không có người liệu sẽ nhận nàng là một cái sẽ rất được trưởng bối yêu thích, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu về sau sẽ hảo hảo sinh hoạt nữ hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu đại não vào thời khắc ấy đã bị cồn cọ rửa chết lặng không thôi, hắn nhìn thấy vị hôn thê của mình đến đây, đối nàng lộ ra một cái khó được xấu hổ cùng nụ cười mừng rỡ, đem nữ hài dẫn tới bên cạnh mình về sau, còn nhẹ nhẹ hôn một chút nữ hài đỉnh đầu.

Mấy cái thành viên bị luôn luôn được xưng là lãng mạn đạo sư Ung Thánh Hựu lần này cử động buồn nôn ra cả người nổi da gà, càng không ngừng khoa trương cầu xin tha thứ Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút vẫn như cũ là độc thân các thành viên tâm tình.

Nữ hài cười xán lạn, cùng mọi người nói mấy tiếng xin lỗi sau liền muốn mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu sớm rời đi, cũng chưa quên trước khi đi lễ phép cáo tri đám người, mình đã tại tới thời điểm sớm đem đêm nay tụ hội trướng thanh toán.

Quan tâm, vừa vặn, ôn nhu, xinh đẹp. Ai không cực kỳ hâm mộ Ung Thánh Hựu tìm một cái hoàn mỹ thê tử, chỉ có như vậy hoàn mỹ nhân vật mới có thể cùng lẫn nhau xứng đôi. Doãn Trí Thánh cảm thán Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nữ hài kia lẫn nhau đều có phúc khí, mới có thể tìm kiếm thăm dò về sau tìm tới lẫn nhau.

Khương Daniel trước mặt vỏ chai rượu lại nhiều một cái, hắn ngước cổ lên, đem rượu trong ly uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu vị hôn thê đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến nữ hài bắn tới trên xe, đem Ung Thánh Hựu dàn xếp trong xe chỗ ngồi phía sau.

"Làm phiền ngươi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh lãnh thanh tuyến bên trong là một mực ôn nhu, "Muộn như vậy còn nguyện ý tới."

Nữ hài tử kia nghe vậy cười nhẹ một tiếng."Hắn vốn chính là vị hôn phu của ta a, cái này có gì cần cảm tạ." Nàng tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt phức tạp phía dưới ngồi lên vị trí lái, tại phát động xe trước đó suy nghĩ sau một lát hay là quay cửa kính xe xuống đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói."Hai ngày nữa đi. . . Đi xem Tiểu Nhã thời điểm, đừng quên mang lên nhà ngươi lầu dưới bánh gatô."

"Ta nhớ được." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đơn giản hồi đáp, cô bé kia cũng bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trả lời mà yên tâm, lái xe mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi phòng ăn.

Hoàng Trí nhã là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một cái quan hệ không tính là bao gần bà con xa biểu muội, nhưng bởi vì hai nhà ở gần, cũng là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng mình cái này thông minh lanh lợi lại đáng yêu biểu muội quan hệ rất tốt, niên kỷ chỉ nhỏ hắn ba tuổi Hoàng Trí nhã phi thường tín nhiệm cùng tôn kính mình cái này biểu ca, hiếm thấy rất sớm đã đem bạn gái của mình giới thiệu cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hắn chính là như thế nhận biết rừng bảo na

Hoàng Trí nhã năm ngoái bởi vì một trận tai nạn xe cộ bất hạnh qua đời, cộng đồng thống khổ để hắn cùng rừng bảo na cũng không có cắt đứt liên lạc. Tại đồng thời biết đã sớm đối tình yêu cùng sinh hoạt không có chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng rừng bảo na đều cần một trận danh nghĩa hôn nhân để gia đình hài lòng lúc, hắn hướng song phương giới thiệu lẫn nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng rừng bảo na đối với lẫn nhau làm vì chính mình trên danh nghĩa bạn lữ phi thường hài lòng, bọn hắn rất nhanh đính hôn, chính thức kết hôn kế hoạch cũng bị nâng lên nhật trình. Bọn hắn chỉ cần một trận trên danh nghĩa hôn nhân, đối với lẫn nhau nhân sinh không thêm can thiệp. Hai người bọn họ thậm chí đều đang khích lệ lẫn nhau đi lại lần nữa tìm kiếm tình yêu.

Rừng bảo na lái xe, thỉnh thoảng từ trần xe kính chiếu hậu quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái, nàng hiểu rõ cười nhẹ một tiếng, đối ở ghế sau bên trên đem mình co lại thành một đoàn nhân đạo: "Ngươi căn bản không có say, bất quá là muốn để ta tới một chuyến thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ngồi dậy, còn chưa lau khô nước mắt tại trên mặt tùy ý chảy xuôi.

"Ngươi cần gì chứ, đối với mình cùng hắn đều như thế hung ác." Rừng bảo na mắt thấy phía trước, không mang một chút tình cảm sắc thái hướng Ung Thánh Hựu xách hỏi. Nàng vĩnh không nơi yên sống yêu, tự nhiên thực tế không có thể hiểu được vì sao yêu nhau ứng cử viên chọn không gần nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì vấn đề của nàng mà trầm mặc, trong lúc nhất thời, trong xe chỉ còn lại rừng bảo na ngẫu nhiên sử dụng tay sát phát ra tiếng vang.

"Bởi vì yêu, thậm chí còn yêu." Im ắng chờ đợi về sau, rừng bảo na mới nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mở to miệng, khó khăn dùng bị cồn ăn mòn mà có chút thanh âm khàn khàn trả lời.

Nàng nhíu mày, dùng sức đem tay lái nhất chuyển, đem xe dừng ở bên đường.

Hai tay của nàng đặt ở trên tay lái, móng tay không ngừng tùy ý đập tay lái đỉnh chóp, phát ra cộc cộc tiếng vang.

"Nếu như ngươi hối hận, ta hiện tại lập tức đem xe quay đầu cho ngươi đưa trở về. Chuyện còn lại ngươi không cần lo lắng, trưởng bối bên kia ta đến xử lý." Rừng bảo na lười biếng mở miệng, nhìn về phía chính nhìn ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc mà trầm mặc Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nàng đang chờ đợi hắn nói ra đáp án kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía bầu trời màu đen, tinh tinh bởi vì thành thị mãnh liệt ánh đèn bị đoạt đi sáng tỏ thị giác hiệu quả, chỉ là đáng thương ảm đạm treo ở bầu trời đêm.

Hắn ngồi dậy, đựng đầy lấy quá khứ cùng tuế nguyệt con ngươi nhìn về phía phía trước.

Hắn đối rừng bảo na cố gắng tách ra một cái thoải mái tiếu dung.

"Hướng phía trước mở đi, ta không quay đầu lại."

END

9,243 duyệt


	139. Chapter 139

[ chủ Dan Ung hơi vàng Ung ]Insomnia

[ bài này cp chủ Dan Ung ngậm hoàng Ung đơn phương yêu mến thị giác xin chú ý tránh sét ]

nửa hiện cõng, thời gian tuyến hỗn loạn, nhân vật OOC đều là lỗi của ta, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu

+

Một người mất ngủ

Toàn thế giới mất ngủ

+

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm gối đầu chăn mền bò lên giường của hắn thời điểm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trùng hợp từ hai đoạn mộng khe hở mơ hồ tỉnh lại, từ dưới gối đầu lấy ra điện thoại di động nhìn thoáng qua, rạng sáng hai giờ.

"Thật có lỗi a, đánh thức Mẫn Huyền." Người đến đè thấp thanh tuyến, xe nhẹ đường quen tại giường chiếu cạnh ngoài sắp xếp cẩn thận đệm chăn, so bình thường 180 nam tính tinh tế rất nhiều khung xương cơ hồ không chiếm vị trí nào. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng thói quen hướng tường phương hướng xê dịch, xoay người, đối mặt với đêm khuya khách tới.

"Daniel đêm nay không trở lại rồi?"

Thanh âm bởi vì buồn ngủ làm câm đến muốn mạng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hắng giọng một cái, chống lên nửa người trên vượt qua Ung Thánh Hựu đi đủ tủ đầu giường chén nước. Khoảng cách quá gần để sớm đã quen thuộc sữa tắm, giặt quần áo dịch, cùng nước hoa lưu lại hỗn hợp khí tức càng thêm rõ ràng —— kia là Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị.

Nói ngoa đế vương Kim Tại Hoán nói Ung Thánh Hựu là sô cô la vị, hắn lần này không có nói láo, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu đích thật là ngọt, phức tạp, thân thiết, mỗi ăn một miếng đều tràn ngập tội ác khoái cảm, lại so cái gì đều làm người thỏa mãn nghiện.

Loại này ngọt tại nửa đêm đột kích gần trong gang tấc, khăng khăng giới đường sẽ chỉ càng thêm miệng đắng lưỡi khô. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cau mày uống cạn một chén nước, nghĩ đến sáng mai sớm chuyện thứ nhất là muốn hỏi Hà Thanh Vân muốn mắt màng.

"Ừm, nói là đột nhiên kéo dài chụp ảnh, không biết lúc nào trở về, để ta ngủ trước."

Kẻ đầu têu dường như không hề hay biết, đem vốn là nhẹ nhàng thân thể cuộn tròn giống con mèo, tìm cái dễ chịu tư thế nho nhỏ một đoàn giấu trong chăn, chỉ lộ ra nửa gương mặt cùng óng ánh ánh mắt, thuận theo mềm mại như là rủ xuống ở trước mắt quá dài tóc trán. Chỉ có loại thời điểm này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới có Ung Thánh Hựu là cái so với mình nhỏ 1 6 ngày 20 thế hệ người sống thực cảm giác —— đương nhiên, chính hắn cũng không thế nào giống 23 tuổi người chính là.

Hắn khắp không mục đích chạy không đầu não lấy kiềm chế tâm lý phòng tuyến nhất là quyện đãi trong đêm khuya không nên đến tập quái dị suy nghĩ, tỉ như sờ sờ tóc của hắn, tỉ như liên tiếp chăn mền cùng một chỗ ôm lấy hắn, tỉ như hôn lên trán của hắn, lông mi, cùng bờ môi, để cho hắn không muốn lại lộ ra cái gì mỏi mệt hoặc biểu tình thất vọng, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu đều ở những này thời khắc, bởi vì yếu ớt mà đẹp đến kinh người.

Hắn như cái thuần thục gây án kẻ nhìn trộm, tại khoảng cách an toàn tham lam lại bất động thanh sắc thưởng thức phần này đẹp, lại bởi vì cảnh đẹp không phải vì tới mình thường thường không có cam lòng.

Hai mái hiên không lời yên tĩnh đối mặt ở giữa kim giây cùng nhịp tim đều bị phóng đại thành tạp âm, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh một cái ngáp trở mình, xảo diệu gián đoạn hết thảy ấp ủ cùng không khí, nửa thật nửa giả phàn nàn.

"Ngươi làm sao khổ người càng lúc càng lớn, muốn cùng Daniel không sai biệt lắm."

"... Ta cao hơn hắn, cho nên nghiêm ngặt trên ý nghĩa đến nói, ta so hắn lớn."

Trong không khí trầm mặc mấy giây, đầu tiên là Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức kịp phản ứng vừa rồi chính mình nói xảy ra điều gì làm cho người mơ màng lời kịch, tự giác da mặt phát nhiệt, ngượng ngùng cười: "Thật có lỗi, không phải cố ý."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn ở gối đầu bên trong run nửa ngày:

"Ông trời ơi ta thế mà gặp gỡ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở hoàng lời vàng... Ngươi nếu là so hắn lớn, ta cũng không cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ngủ, không chịu nổi không chịu nổi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng cười không dừng được, cười đến vốn là lung lay sắp đổ lý trí triệt để trốn đi, đợi đầu ngón tay truyền đến không thuộc về mình run rẩy hắn mới ý thức tới mình đem để tay lên Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy trần trụi một đoạn, nhìn thấy bờ môi của mình xích lại gần phiếm hồng thính tai, nghe được mình thụ mê hoặc nói cái gì:

"Ngươi không thử một chút làm sao biết?"

Tiếng cười cùng động tác đều im bặt mà dừng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cứng đờ duy trì lấy cái tư thế này triệt để thanh tỉnh, duy nhất một điểm tiếp xúc bén nhọn mà rõ ràng, thông điện đâm đâm, thuận huyết mạch thẳng bên trong mệnh môn. Sau đó người kia thoáng nghiêng về phía trước thân thể, thanh âm lãnh đạm bình tĩnh:

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi nên đi ngủ."

"Ngủ ngon, làm mộng đẹp."

Hắn tại sinh từ hư không rã rời bên trong thu tay lại nhắm mắt lại: Là trận mộng liền tốt.

Điên, đều điên.

+

Không biết từ có một ngày lên Ung Thánh Hựu thành Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Hà Thanh Vân túc xá khách trọ. Đều là tuổi tác tương tự nam hài tử, cùng ăn cùng ở hơn nửa năm không có gì tốt tị huý. Thói quen sinh hoạt hợp chụp, bữa ăn khuya khẩu vị nhất trí, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bệnh thích sạch sẽ sẽ được tôn trọng, Hà Thanh Vân mỹ dung toạ đàm có người cổ động, đồng niên cùng tháng sinh duyên phận để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức tha thứ, càng đừng đề cập Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hà Thanh Vân tại rừng cây liền kém thẳng thắn gặp nhau. Cho nên khi Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất đưa ra tá túc thỉnh cầu lúc, hai vị chủ phòng đáp ứng không có chút nào chần chờ.

"Thánh Hựu là đệ đệ, chúng ta muốn chiếu cố vấn hắn." Lớn tuổi nhất Hà Thanh Vân khó được phủ lên nghiêm túc gương mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêm túc gật đầu tán thành, một giây sau liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mang tới báo biển phân biệt đánh trúng mặt, cười mắng lấy bớt ở chỗ này cậy già lên mặt, Thanh Vân ca thì thôi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngươi mới lớn hơn ta 1 6 ngày, cũng không cảm thấy ngại lấy ca tự cho mình là?

"Hiện tại ăn nhờ ở đậu chính là ngươi, ta khuyên ngươi tốt nhất ngoan ngoãn tiếng kêu ca tới nghe một chút." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếp được con rối cho nên lộ hung tướng uy hiếp, hồ ly mắt cười đến cong cong một tuyến. Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng quân tiếng nói gầm thét dẫn tới 9 lâu cái khác phòng một người đám khách ở lại gõ cửa kháng nghị, vào cửa sau không phân từ nói trước án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cho một trận, lấy tên đẹp "Hoan nghênh bỏ gian tà theo chính nghĩa đến bản tầng khỏe mạnh sinh hoạt khách trọ" .

Vui vẻ hòa thuận một mảnh vui đùa ầm ĩ bên trong, không ai hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì cách mỗi mấy đêm rồi liền ôm dưới chăn hai tầng lâu, ăn ý không hề tầm thường.

Chỉ cần không có nửa đêm thông cáo, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sinh hoạt làm việc và nghỉ ngơi có thể nói là wanna one bên trong khỏe mạnh nhất một cái. Trước khi ngủ kiện thân, ngủ sớm dậy sớm, tự mình làm bữa sáng, đợi đến thành viên khác một đầu loạn phát ngồi vào trước bàn ăn lúc, hắn đã hoàn thành buổi sáng phần kiện thân hoặc quét dọn, bắt đầu phân phát cơm trưa menu, tự hạn chế giống là 1 1 người bên trong duy nhất người trưởng thành. Ung Thánh Hựu đến đánh vỡ một ngày này thường tuần hoàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu, trong chén đêm thứ nhất tiêu vương, ỷ vào thể chất không kiêng nể gì cả, mỗi qua mười điểm liền chịu gian phòng gõ cửa hỏi có người hay không yếu điểm giao hàng hoặc dứt khoát ra ngoài kiếm ăn, không có chút nào nam đoàn thành viên tự giác, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Hà Thanh Vân là đứng mũi chịu sào người bị hại. Am hiểu thức đêm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nửa đêm uống nước thường xuyên có thể nhìn thấy bên cạnh điều tối màn hình điện thoại di động cùng không tự giác cau mày mặt. Loại thời điểm này hắn ra ngoài đồng niên thân cho nên yêu mến đều sẽ rút đi điện thoại nhét vào mình dưới gối đầu, mua một tặng một cung cấp đêm khuya bồi trò chuyện thẳng đến song song nhịn không được ngủ thật say, ngày thứ hai miễn cưỡng đỉnh lấy mắt quầng thâm tiếp tục thần ở giữa kiện thân.

Tại hắn xuống giường lúc Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường vẫn còn tiếp tục ngủ say, lông mày giãn ra, vô ưu vô lự giống như là có mộng đẹp thơm ngọt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến tá túc rất có quy luật, Hà Thanh Vân ngủ trên giường hai ngày, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngủ trên giường hai ngày, quả nhiên là cùng hưởng ân huệ. Hà Thanh Vân hống hắn ngủ phương pháp tương đối đơn giản thô bạo, án lấy đùa giỡn dừng lại mệt mỏi liền ngủ mất rồi; Hoàng Mẫn Huyền để ý, từ thi từ ca phú nói tới nhân sinh lý tưởng, tác dụng phụ là cũng có khả năng càng trò chuyện càng tinh thần, hưng phấn đến giống như là hai cái lần thứ nhất chơi xuân bên ngoài túc học sinh tiểu học. Một ngày nào đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xưa nay chưa thấy mười một giờ mới đi ra khỏi cửa phòng lúc ngẩng đầu nghênh tiếp đội trưởng kinh ngạc đến ngây người ánh mắt cùng lý giải gật đầu: Bồi tiếp Thánh Hựu thức đêm, thật sự là vất vả.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng nhẹ gật đầu làm đáp lại, nện bước cương thi bộ pháp đi tìm cà phê, nhìn xem giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tiêu đường mã kỳ đóa nổi lên sữa ngâm lúc hoàng Gia Cát bài đại não đột nhiên thượng tuyến, trì hoãn trả lời đội trưởng thăm hỏi: Không khổ cực, hắn thậm chí có chút hưởng thụ.

Mà đây thật là quá kỳ quái.

+

Khương Daniel là tại Ung Thánh Hựu cố định tá túc thứ hai tuần lần thứ nhất gõ mở lầu chín cửa ký túc xá.

Hà Thanh Vân đi cho hắn mở cửa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước bị đánh thức, bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì tạp âm không thoải mái trở mình, cả người co lại đến trong chăn. Rạng sáng sáu giờ kết thúc thu người trang còn không có gỡ, dựa tại cửa ra vào không mang ngụy trang chằm chằm hướng bên này, lộ ra càng mỏi mệt ngoan lệ.

"Mấy ngày nay phiền phức, ta tới đón Thánh Hựu về nhà."

Hắn vô dụng kính ngữ, thu hoạch được cho phép sau liền cởi giày vào phòng, mang theo gió mát trực tiếp đi đến bên giường, dùng cùng khí thế không hợp ôn nhu động tác lay tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ca, ta trở về. Chúng ta về nhà?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không hoàn toàn lúc thanh tỉnh chính là con mèo nhỏ, lộ ra con mắt hơi híp lại, giống như là nhận ra Khương Daniel đồng dạng tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn cọ xát, không có cự tuyệt cái sau muốn ôm hắn động tác, tại trước ngực hắn tìm cái thoải mái vị trí tiếp tục ngủ thiếp đi, trong tay còn gắt gao níu lấy một cái nút áo.

Đây hết thảy để Khương Daniel biểu lộ toàn bộ mềm mại xuống tới, thậm chí phát ra một tiếng chính mình cũng không có ý thức được thở dài.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Hà Thanh Vân trao đổi cái ánh mắt, một lời chưa phát.

Đang trầm mặc bên trong đi tới cửa người tựa hồ là cảm thấy hẳn là giải thích một chút, nghiêng nghiêng đầu, xuất ra thuộc về quốc dân center vô hại mỉm cười, nhu thuận lại thân thiết:

"Tạ ơn Thanh Vân ca cùng Mẫn Huyền ca nguyện ý thu lưu Thánh Hựu ca, hắn không có ý tứ nói, nhưng hắn chỉ là tự mình một người ngủ không được mà thôi."

"Có ta ở đây, liền tốt."

"Ca môn ngủ tiếp đi, hôm nay còn có thông cáo."

"Một hồi thấy."

Chỉ còn hai người trong phòng ngủ, hai người đưa mắt nhìn nhau. Qua hồi lâu, Hà Thanh Vân thở dài: Thánh Hựu cùng Daniel là đệ đệ, chúng ta muốn chiếu cố vấn bọn hắn. Ngủ đi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem mình nện về giường chiếu, cảm thụ được bên người lưu lại nhiệt độ cơ thể tan biến, nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà thẳng đến đồng hồ báo thức vang lên.

+

"Daniel là nói như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa đến tá túc là hai ngày sau, Khương Daniel có hải ngoại hành trình, Hà Thanh Vân bị quản lý công ty gọi về đi một đêm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nói một lời giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem đệm chăn an trí tại trên giường mình, hay là nhịn không được hỏi cái sau có nhớ hay không buổi sáng hôm đó sự tình.

Nghe sự miêu tả của hắn Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, tay trái chỉ vô ý thức gõ nửa ngày, cuối cùng nhận thua đồng dạng xì hơi:

"Nha... Hắn nói cũng không tính sai."

"Ta đoạn thời gian trước trạng thái không tốt lắm, mất ngủ, nhất là tự mình một người thời điểm, căn bản ngủ không được, uống rượu uống thuốc đều vô dụng."

"Daniel... Dùng một chút phương pháp để ta có thể ngủ."

"Nhưng hắn không phải giải dược cũng không phải thuốc ngủ, ta không thể ỷ lại hắn."

"Ta liền đến các ngươi cái này tá túc, còn bởi vì cái này cùng hắn ầm ĩ một trận."

"Bất quá bây giờ tốt, ta chỉ là ưa thích lúc ngủ bên người có người bồi."

"Tạ ơn Mẫn Huyền nguyện ý thu lưu ta nha."

Đồng niên cùng tháng đệ đệ khéo léo lộ ra một cái lấy lòng cười, diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu biết như thế nào biểu hiện ra mình đẹp mắt nhất một mặt hòa tan lòng người lấy đạt tới mục đích, mà xuất đạo 6 năm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất vi sở động, vấn đề trực kích hồng tâm không lưu tình chút nào.

"Ngươi cùng Daniel ngủ qua rồi?"

+

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại là bị Khương Daniel đánh thức, mở mắt ra nhìn thấy người kia ngồi xổm ở bên giường ôn tồn hống Ung Thánh Hựu rời giường về nhà ngủ tiếp, mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ, vì cái gì mỗi lần Khương Daniel đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là ngủ ở trên giường mình?

"Để hắn tại ta chỗ này lại ngủ một hồi đi, ngươi trở về, hắn liền sẽ trở về."

Hắn đột nhiên lên tiếng giống như là hù đến người tới, Khương Daniel cảnh giác nhìn hắn một cái, trên tay hống người động tác không có ngừng.

"Ca không biết... Không có Thánh Hựu ca tại phòng ngủ, ta cũng ngủ không được."

Hắn nói đến rất nhẹ rất chậm, nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mang tia phức tạp cưng chiều cùng ủ rũ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trầm mặc nửa ngày:

"Hắn tại chúng ta phòng ngủ ngủ rất ngon."

Khương Daniel nghe vậy triệt để ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn chằm chằm lớn tuổi người, thần thái sắc bén lạnh lùng đến để người có sát khí ảo giác.

"Nhưng vậy thì thế nào đâu? Mẫn Huyền ca luôn luôn để hắn nghĩ quá nhiều."

"Thánh Hựu ca, cái gì đều không cần nghĩ."

"Hắn nghĩ quá nhiều, là không tốt."

+

Kia là tốt.

Người người đều nói Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thông minh lại ôn nhu, hai cái này hỗ trợ lẫn nhau tương hỗ là nhân quả. Hắn ôn nhu đến từ thông minh của hắn -- hắn biết thế là tốt rồi, hắn hẳn là thương cảm mềm mại, để người chung quanh như mộc xuân phong; mà tiến thối có độ ôn nhu lại củng cố hắn thông minh hình tượng —— ôn nhu là hắn hộ thân phù cùng tấm mộc, vô thanh vô tức ở giữa thu hoạch được lớn nhất lợi ích, cự tuyệt nhiều nhất phiền phức.

Hắn đã từng lấy vì Ung Thánh Hựu là đồng loại, dùng thông minh nhất biện pháp chiết xạ ấm áp đến năm ánh sáng bên ngoài xem người đáy mắt trong lòng, tiếu dung có thể hòa tan băng cứng, bên trong nhưng vẫn là lạnh như băng khối sắt, người sống chớ gần. Song khi hắn rốt cục tới gần đưa tay đi dò xét, lại bị kia phần cực nóng nhiệt độ đốt bị thương đầu ngón tay con ngươi.

—— cái này vì sao tán phát quang mang, nguyên lai đến từ lấy giây tính toán bản thân tra tấn cùng thiêu đốt.

Phương thức tồn tại có nhiều như vậy, hắn lựa chọn thống khổ nhất một loại.

Mà đây là tốt.

Không có mỏi mệt lữ nhân có thể cự tuyệt phần này lấy thực tình đổi thật lòng mỹ hảo. Khương Daniel không thể, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không thể. Chỉ bất quá cái trước dám bằng yêu thương để núi Phú Sĩ tư hữu, tinh tinh chỉ vì chính mình lấp lánh, leo núi Trích Tinh, thẳng tiến không lùi phải không ai bì nổi; mà cái sau tại lựa chọn xa xa ngừng chân thưởng thức một khắc này, liền mất đi có quyền lợi.

Yêu thương không có chia cao thấp, tình yêu không mang kỳ thị sai lầm, người yêu trước mặt chúng sinh bình đẳng.

Ôn nhu là tốt, mẫn cảm là tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu là tốt.

Cho nên hắn tiếp tục thực tình yêu, mảnh này phong cảnh.

+

Một đêm kia hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện có thể nói là vô tật mà chấm dứt. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi ra câu nói kia sau nhìn thẳng đồng niên hảo hữu ánh mắt lại không có phát hiện một tia gợn sóng, hắn bắt đầu hối hận, hối hận hỏi xảy ra vấn đề, hối hận để Ung Thánh Hựu đến tá túc, hối hận không có ở phân phòng ngủ lúc cứng rắn nữa một điểm, cố chấp một điểm, muốn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình một gian phòng.

Hắn sẽ không là cái kia để hắn mất ngủ người.

"Mẫn Huyền ca nếu là ngại lời nói... Ta về sau sẽ không đến tá túc."

Người kia hiếm thấy dùng kính ngữ, kính cẩn nghe theo mà cúi thấp đầu lộ ra phần gáy, toàn bộ bả vai sập xuống dưới, lộ ra so số tuổi thật sự gầy không lớn lắm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khó được hoảng loạn.

"Ngươi có thể tới, đến chỗ của ta, ngươi tùy thời có thể đến chỗ của ta, tùy thời."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy mình là tại nói năng lộn xộn muốn bổ cứu cái gì, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu lại đối hắn lộ ra quen thuộc tiếu dung mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Cám ơn ngươi."

"Tại Mẫn Huyền bên người, ta luôn luôn ngủ rất ngon."

Người kia vui vẻ cười lúc sẽ lộ ra không chỉnh tề nhỏ hàm răng nhỏ, híp mắt lại địa vị nghiêng qua một bên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buông xuống nỗi lòng lo lắng: Hắn không phải cái kia để hắn mất ngủ người.

Hắn nghĩ là cái kia để hắn mất ngủ người.

+

Thế giới lưu động buổi hòa nhạc bắt đầu về sau, lệch giờ cùng quá phận tiêu hao hành trình để mất ngủ thành tất cả mọi người trạng thái bình thường, phương tiện giao thông bên trên thường thường ngủ ngược lại một mảnh. Cũng may trong siêu thị liền có thuốc ngủ cùng rượu, trẻ vị thành niên lựa chọn viên thuốc, người trưởng thành lựa chọn thuốc ngủ nhắm rượu.

Khiến người sợ hãi than là, coi như dưới loại trạng thái này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn duy trì quy luật làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, bảy giờ sáng liền đi phòng ăn ăn điểm tâm, phòng tập thể thao hành trình bền lòng vững dạ. Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại đến cùng hắn ngủ một cái giường qua. Tuần diễn đại bộ phận thời điểm đều là phòng một người, nửa đêm ai gõ vang ai cửa phòng, tự nhiên không người biết được.

Thẳng đến Nhật Bản Đông Kinh, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước mắt bao người đi vào cánh cửa kia.

Tuy nói có công ty quan phối trực tiếp an bài thành phần tại, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền ở tại Khương Daniel sát vách, hắn biết cánh cửa kia cả đêm không có lại mở ra.

Kia là hắn lần thứ nhất mất ngủ.

Hóa ra một người mất ngủ là loại tư vị này, gối đầu không còn ngọt ngào, mộng cảnh tràn ngập thành lũy, nhìn xem đèn đường đến rạng sáng sáu giờ dập tắt, như là toàn thế giới mất ngủ.

Hắn hai mắt nhắm lại.

++END++

Quá lâu không có viết văn, chậm chạp phục kiện bên trong.

Nghĩ viết 95 nguyên nhân gây ra là Star Road bên trong toàn viên đùa mèo nhả rãnh osw tình cảm phong phú thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói một câu "Đây là tốt", nhìn thấy một nháy mắt nước mắt đều mau xuống đây.

—— có người có thể thực tình appre CIAte Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu mẫn cảm thậm chí sinh ra cộng minh, cái này thật tốt.

Nhưng loại này cộng minh tại trong yêu đương, sẽ là tốt a?

Cho nên có bản này 15/95, viết thời điểm có người hỏi ta cố sự đại khái là cái gì, ta suy nghĩ một chút, nói sẽ là 195 bản « có lẽ tinh tinh sẽ mang đi ngươi bi thương ». Đồng dạng đơn phương yêu mến thị giác, đồng dạng Khương Dan ra sân mười giây đồng hồ đứng c vị, đồng dạng đến cuối cùng đều không có minh xác cùng một chỗ, đồng dạng "Phó cp tuy tốt, nhưng khoa học làm sao tốt như vậy làm" . Mới nếm thử là Ung Thánh Hựu có chút âm tối tạo nên. Rất nhiều người nói qua ta viết Ung Thánh Hựu hình tượng quá chính diện hoàn mỹ, lần này viết tâm cơ (Yandere? ) một điểm Ung Miêu Miêu, hi vọng chưa từng có phân OOC.

OOC đều là lỗi của ta, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân.

Chúng ta lần sau gặp lại.

6,671 duyệt

Sleep No More

Tại bài này thiết lập đến từ Đan Ni vợ lão sư yêu Insomnia, cảm tạ lão sư trao quyền. Tại chưa có xem chở Insomnia không ảnh hưởng đọc, ta chỉ là hiếu kì nếu như từ Daniel thị giác nhìn lại, cái này chính là cái tình tiết ra sao. # toàn thiên đại lượng trích dẫn Macbeth cũng cưỡng ép bắt chước Đan Ni vợ lão sư hành văn, như quả có thể để ngươi cảm thấy có nhìn một cái tương tự, vậy ta liền thỏa mãn. Tại nửa hiện cõng, nhân vật đều là lỗi của ta, bọn hắn không thuộc về ta, bọn hắn chỉ thuộc về kia

Đây.

Tại Daniel sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Mười mười mười mười mười

" Sleep no more! Macbeth does murder sleep! "

Mười mười mười mười mười

Khương Daniel gõ vang lầu chín ký túc xá duy nhất phòng đôi cửa. Rạng sáng sáu giờ tiếng đập cửa giống hô hấp đồng dạng hòa tan trong gió, lại nói tiếp yên tĩnh từ hành lang bên kia phiêu đãng mà tới, trực tiếp xuyên thấu Khương Daniel thân thể, như là một cái tràn ngập thở dài trọng kích.

Cái này trọng kích hiệu quả hiệu quả nhanh chóng, choáng đầu ù tai, nhịp tim qua nhanh, đầu ngón tay run lên, cái lưỡi hiện ra mùi máu tanh, thân thể mỗi cái khí quan đều tru lên cần nghỉ ngơi. Hắn chớp chớp mắt, ý đồ làm dịu ẩn hình thấu kính mang tới khô khốc, lại một trận nhãn trước biến đen, đưa tay đi lôi cuốn khung mới miễn cưỡng ổn định thân hình.

Hắn đem cái trán chống đỡ tại lạnh buốt trên ván cửa ý đồ để cho mình thanh tỉnh một chút, đã bất lực kế tính đến lần giấc ngủ là tại bao nhiêu giờ trước đó. Nghe trong phòng truyền đến "Là ai" đặt câu hỏi, há to miệng, phát hiện yết hầu khàn giọng phải không phát ra được cầu cứu thanh âm.

Hắn hai mắt nhắm lại, đủ để xuất hiện tại bất luận cái gì trước Phong Ảnh giống trang bị nghệ thuật triển bên trong mê muội phân dáng vẻ màu huyễn ảnh từ vực sâu chen chúc mà tới. A a, xem ra ta là trời sinh nghệ thuật gia đâu, hắn khổ bên trong làm vui nghĩ, đau đớn phối hợp đâm xuyên màng nhĩ, thế giới thành mơ hồ không rõ bạch tạp âm.

Tốt muốn nghỉ ngơi, rất muốn giấc ngủ, kia bện lên sầu lo loạn tia trong sạch giấc ngủ mang đến thường ngày tử vong, là cho mệt nhọc tâm linh tưởng thưởng tốt nhất.

Hắn cần muốn cái này, nhưng hắn giờ này khắc này càng cần hơn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhưng sự tình đến cùng vì sao lại biến thành dạng này.

+

Phát hiện từng Thánh Hựu mất ngủ là rất ngẫu nhiên một sự kiện.

Phân ký túc xá lúc Khương Daniel từ lại không phải tốt nhất bạn cùng phòng bạn trên giường, mài răng ngáy to nói chuyện hoang đường, hết lần này tới lần khác ngủ được hôn thiên ám địa gọi đều gọi không dậy, từ 202 lên mọi người liền đối với hắn chỉ sợ tránh chi không cùng. Tăng thêm mình hành trình lại nhiều lại bận bịu, rạng sáng trở về phòng ngủ là chuyện thường xảy ra. Cho nên hắn sớm mục tiêu khóa chặt phòng một người, yên tĩnh như gà ngồi ngay ngắn một bên, căn bản không có tham dự vào bạn cùng phòng tranh đoạt chiến bên trong. Ngươi tốt ta tốt mọi người tốt, Khương Daniel quả thực muốn vì chính mình quan tâm lưu hạ nước mắt.

"Daniel muốn không cần tiếp tục cùng ta ở cùng nhau?"

Hỏi cái này lời nói người vừa mới tại mọi người ồn ào đại loạn đấu bên trong cự tuyệt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bệnh thích sạch sẽ, cự tuyệt Hà Thanh Vân mặt màng, cự tuyệt Kim Tại Hoán ma âm xỏ lỗ tai, cự tuyệt chính tại lớn thân thể cần tốt đẹp giấc ngủ Lại Quan Lâm, giờ phút này vừa mỉm cười nhìn xem dồi lẫn nhau chiêu một bên ngồi xuống Khương Daniel bên người đặt câu hỏi phải hững hờ, tiện tay đem tiếp xuống một năm giấc ngủ hạnh phúc tùy ý người khác xử trí.

Mà Khương Daniel lại có thể làm gì chứ?

Cái gì quan tâm, cái gì giấc ngủ quen thuộc, cái gì phòng một người ở ưu việt điều kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hỏi hắn có nguyện ý hay không ngủ tiếp một gian phòng, Khương Daniel liền không có cái khác tuyển hạng.

Cho nên bọn họ trở thành bạn cùng phòng. Lần thứ năm.

Vì cái gì luôn luôn không có cách nào cự tuyệt người này a. Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, đứng tại trên bệ cửa sổ ngoan ngoãn treo lên người kia tự mình chọn lựa che nắng màn cửa."Nghĩ buổi sáng ngủ thêm một lát " phối hợp nhăn lại mắt xung quanh tiếu dung lại có uy lực khổng lồ như thế, đủ để chặt đứt nồi đồng núi nam hài đối ánh nắng khát vọng, đem căn phòng không lớn triệt để biến thành hút máu phòng tối, thật đúng là đừng nói, rất thích hợp chơi game.

Khương Daniel nhảy xuống bệ cửa sổ vuốt vuốt cái mũi, ngồi ở trên giường phát trận ngốc, ôm bút ký bản máy tính đi Phác thị huynh đệ gian phòng.

Trong tưởng tượng có chuyện kinh khủng gì chính đang đến gần, đi thẳng thiếu niên am hiểu nhất trực diện lưới bạo, chỉ là lần này vòng xoáy triết phục tại gió êm sóng lặng phía dưới, tùy thời chờ đợi tên là Khương Daniel con mồi sa lưới.

Thế là hắn nương tựa theo như dã thú cảnh giác, dẫn đầu chạy ra kia phiến ấm áp hải vực.

+

"Ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu ca cãi nhau rồi?"

Khó được ngày nghỉ nghiện net thiếu niên chém giết căn bản không có thời gian khái niệm, mệt mỏi liền tùy ý tại trên giường nghỉ ngơi một giờ, tỉnh lại lại là sinh long hoạt hổ hô to gọi nhỏ hảo hán một đầu. Phác Chí Huân tấc lấy mì tôm cái nĩa động tác trên tay chưa ngừng, bởi vậy thanh âm hàm hàm hồ hồ, thuận Microphone truyền đến Khương Daniel trong tai nhiều tầng sai lệch, để hắn cơ hồ cảm thấy mình sinh ra nghe nhầm.

"... . . . Cãi nhau?" Hắn phân ra ánh mắt nhìn về phía tay trái cái khác đệ đệ. Phác Hữu Trấn đi tạm dừng nghỉ ngơi cho nên bọn hắn tận lực không phát ra âm thanh, chỉ có bàn phím con chuột cùng trò chơi âm thanh mạo xưng khiển trách lấy tai nghe, đơn điệu lại oanh liệt, càng làm nổi bật lên câu này tra hỏi thạch phá kinh thiên.

"Không có gì, ngươi ngày ngày không trở về phòng ngủ, Thánh Hựu ca gần nhất trạng thái cũng không tốt, ta lấy cho các ngươi cãi nhau."

Khương Daniel tay phải dừng lại, trên màn hình nhân vật tại mưa bom bão đạn bên trong đột nhiên chết cơ, còn như hắn lag một cái tiết chụp nhịp tim.

"Thánh Hựu ca trạng thái không tốt?"

Phác Chí Huân cái kia hắn một chút, không biết là bởi vì trò chơi hay là nguyên nhân khác, lời nói thấm thía bên trong mang mấy phần trách cứ.

"Ngươi cái này ca thực sự là... . . . Xin nhờ quan tâm nhiều hơn quan tâm bạn cùng phòng của ngươi? Ngươi không phải rất chờ mong cùng Thánh Hựu ca một gian ký túc xá? Làm sao càng ỷ lại chúng ta nơi này không đi?"

"Ta rất chờ mong cùng Thánh Hựu ca một gian ký túc xá?"

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không nghĩ?"

Khương Daniel kết luận là ba giờ sáng thuốc mê ăn mòn thần kinh của hắn cùng huyết mạch, không nhưng hắn làm sao sẽ chỉ học lại mình không thể nào hiểu được câu chữ , mặc cho ngón tay không nghe đại não làm "Ai, thẳng đến thế giới biến thành đen trắng mới đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, tùy theo đến chậm bực bội đem con chuột tai mạch hết thảy quẳng trên bàn phát ra tiếng vang cực lớn.

Phác Hữu Trấn mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, chỉ thấy lớn tuổi người đẩy cửa rời đi bóng lưng, hắn nghi nghi ngờ nhìn về phía đồng niên thân cho nên.

"Daniel ca nói hắn muốn trở về phòng ngủ thay cái con chuột," Phác Chí Huân dụi dụi con mắt, cả lý lên trên bàn mì tôm hộp cùng giấy đóng gói: "Nhưng ta cảm thấy hắn cần nghỉ ngơi một chút

Mười mười mười mười mười

Hắn mở ra cửa phòng ngủ động tác vừa nhanh vừa vội, coi như đầu óc đã là một đoàn tương hồ, ưu tú động thái thị lực vẫn là để hắn không bỏ qua dưới giường bị vội vàng theo tắt màn hình điện thoại di động.

"

. . . Thánh Hựu ca?"

Nho nhỏ một đoàn chăn mền cái bóng nhuyễn động hai lần, tựa hồ là quay người tốt đối cổng.

"Chúng ta Niel trở về rồi?" Người kia hất lên chăn mền ngồi dậy, ngày ở giữa mặc sáng thanh tịnh thanh âm mang lên đêm khuya đặc hữu ẩm ướt ý, bị mỏi mệt cùng khát khô rèn luyện qua đi sinh ra mảnh tiểu nhân đâm, đâm vào Khương Daniel màng nhĩ bên trong đưa tới không chỉ là đau đớn.

"Thật có lỗi chiếm Niel vị trí a, ta cái này..."

"Không cần, một hồi liền đi. Trở về cầm con chuột, cái kia khó dùng. Ca làm sao còn không ngủ?" Hắn không có bật đèn, đi hướng giường hai tầng trên đường bị cái ghế run một cái, người kia, hộ mở đầu giường Tiểu Dạ đèn, Spider-Man ngoại hình, Khương Daniel yêu nhất, tia sáng trò chuyện thắng tại không, lại đủ để cho hắn thấy rõ lớn tuổi bạn cùng phòng một cái chớp mắt phức tạp biểu lộ.

"Cẩn thận một chút a... . . . Dự bị con chuột ta nhớ được thu ở bên trái rút khuất bên trong, chính ngươi tìm một tìm." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đổ về trên gối đầu, chăn mền kéo đến rất cao che khuất hạ nửa gương mặt nhìn xem Khương Daniel càng đi càng gần, trong con mắt phản xạ có chút doanh doanh chỉ từ mê mang biến thành cảnh giác biến thành Khương Daniel, "... Ngươi làm gì?"

Khương Daniel tại đầu giường ngồi xổm xuống, đưa tay đóng lại Spider-Man đèn đêm, thế là người kia con mắt thành đen tối mặt biển duy nhất nguồn sáng.

"Ta hỏi ca, tại sao còn chưa ngủ?"

Hắn đem cái cằm khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu bên gối cùng hắn đối mặt, khoảng cách quá gần để hắn có thể nghe được kia trên thân người hương vị, bọn hắn dùng chung sữa tắm, giặt quần áo dịch, nước hoa lưu lại, khí tức không phân khác biệt. Đây không phải bọn hắn ngày bình thường sẽ có khoảng cách, nhưng bây giờ là ba giờ sáng, ba giờ sáng phát sinh hết thảy đều có thể được tha thứ, bị xem nhẹ, bị lãng quên.

Cho nên khi Thánh Hựu cũng không có né tránh ánh mắt hoặc lộ ra tiếu dung, giống hắn bình thường quen thuộc như thế . Hắn tỉ mỉ mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ánh mắt cơ hồ là lãnh đạm, lại làm cho Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy bị xào phải khát.

"Không có gì, ta ngủ không được." Trả lời bị chăn mền dao thành trầm muộn xa xôi tiếng vọng, không mang bất luận cái gì chập trùng, "Daniel đừng để Chí Huân cùng Hữu Trấn đợi lâu, nếu như có thể lời nói, cũng vẫn là muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút. Ngủ ngon."

Lớn tuổi người đơn phương kết thúc trận này đối thoại chặt đứt ánh mắt, nhắm mắt lại vụng về nghĩ muốn dẫn lấy chăn mền xoay người, lại bỗng nhiên bị chế trụ cái ót đoạt đi hô hấp.

Khương Daniel phát thệ mình căn bản không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn chỉ là ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu run nhè nhẹ lông mi rất đẹp, bờ môi khô khốc lại mềm mại, khí tức ngọt ngào thắng qua kẹo mềm, ngay cả dùng bên trên răng gặm cắn đều là nhất tự nhiên mà vậy phản ứng. Thẳng đến Thánh Hựu thà kiếm ghim đi đẩy bộ ngực của hắn, hắn mới phản ứng được hắn tại đối đồng đội làm lấy cái gì đại nghịch không đạo sự tình.

Nhưng đây là ba giờ sáng, hắn thở phì phò tách ra chút khoảng cách, nhìn chăm chú cặp kia kinh hoảng mất xử chí con mắt đẹp, ba giờ sáng bọn hắn không phải bọn hắn, logic sụp đổ, thần kinh trễ

Cùn, ý chí yếu kém đến chỉ có thể như là dã thú khuất phục bản năng làm việc, mà hắn từ trước đến nay vui với tuân theo bản tâm.

Thế là hắn mở miệng trước, thanh âm khàn giọng đến không thể nào phân biệt xen lẫn trong đó chính là thuộc về 23 tuổi xúc động, là kiềm chế đã lâu đói khát, hay là chút những vật khác:

"Vậy chúng ta không bằng làm một chút, có thể trợ giúp đến ca sự tình."

Mười mười mười mười mười

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất cũng không tính vui sướng.

Trong phòng ngủ không có an toàn bao cũng sẽ không chuẩn bị dầu bôi trơn. Khương Daniel tiện tay vớt chỉ hộ tay sương làm bôi trơn, không có gì khai thác kiên nhẫn, tiến vào thời điểm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn ở gối đầu bên trong, cõng cung thành một đầu thuốc màu đường vòng cung, hồ điệp xương cùng lưng bóng tối tham gia tạp trong đó, đột ngột phải chói mắt.

Hắn cúi người hôn lên nơi mắt nhìn thấy xương cốt vân da, cảm thụ được bị vô hạn phóng đại run rẩy cộng chấn, không biết là đến từ đối phương hay là mình.

Quá trình bên trong bọn hắn đều không có lên tiếng, kết thúc sau càng không biết nên nói cái gì. Khương Daniel trầm mặc rút khăn tay qua loa vì hai người làm sạch sẽ, đem giường trên gối đầu đệm chăn đều cầm xuống dưới, mình nằm bên ngoài bên cạnh từ phía sau lưng vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm nhận được áo gối bên trên ẩm ướt ý, do dự một chút, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hôn một chút trong ngực người phát xoáy.

Loại chuyện này đều làm qua, về sau đối với ca tốt một chút.

Nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh bên trong hắn nghĩ như vậy nắm chặt cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp tựa hồ là nhẹ nhàng, tần suất dẫn dắt tim của hắn đập, lâm vào không mộng đen ngọt hương.

Hắn phảng phất thật lâu không có ngủ qua như thế an ổn một đêm.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai lên được đã khuya, giường chiếu không nửa bên. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm giường trên ván giường mấy phần chuông tốt xác định tối hôm qua phát sinh không phải là mộng cảnh, bỗng nhiên đứng dậy xông ra phòng ngủ, người trong mộng đang ngồi ở phòng khách và Đại Huy cùng Trân Ánh cười nói cái gì.

"Sớm a, Daniel, chúng ta đang thương lượng giữa trưa kêu cái gì giao hàng, ngươi trùng hợp gặp phải sau cùng tự do danh ngạch."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung vĩnh viễn hoàn mỹ mà thân thiết, cùng tối hôm qua tại Khương Daniel dưới thân thút thít người không có nửa điểm tương tự. Khương Daniel quả thực yêu thảm vừa hận thảm hắn bộ này gợn sóng không kinh cảnh thái bình giả tạo dáng vẻ.

"Ta điểm mì sợi. Ca tối hôm qua ngủ ngon a?" Hắn tiếp hai chén nước ngồi vào bên cạnh bàn, thẳng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đẩy một chén cho hắn, cũng kéo ra một cái tiếu dung, thỏa mãn nhìn thấy đối phương vỡ ra nhỏ bé đường vân biểu lộ.

"Ta ngủ rất ngon." Diễn viên duy trì lấy ý cười, ánh mắt tràn ngập Khương Daniel đọc không hiểu cảm xúc, "Daniel ngủ được thế nào?"

"Nhờ ca phúc, ta cũng ngủ rất ngon." Khương Daniel uống một hớp nước lớn, lúc này mới làm dịu từ tối hôm qua bắt đầu khát, "Cho tới bây giờ không ngủ phải tốt như vậy qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh nhìn hắn một hồi, quay đầu cùng Lý Đại Huy đem thoại đề chuyển tới giao hàng điện thoại bên trên. Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn kẹp điện thoại di động đi hướng ban công bóng lưng, không xác định mình báo phục khoái cảm đến cùng phải hay không một loại khỏe mạnh tâm lý.

Vậy không bằng thử thêm vài lần.

Mất ngủ ban đêm thành hai người cộng đồng bí mật, bọn hắn chia sẻ giường chiếu, nước bọt, hô hấp cùng thân thể. Mấy lần qua đi Khương Daniel biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm khu vực, biết Ung Thánh Hựu bị thao hung ác liền sẽ phát ra mèo con đồng dạng thanh âm , bình thường đến trận thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ khóc nói không muốn van cầu ngươi, nhưng loại thời điểm này chỉ cần ngoan trứ tâm tiếp tục xuống dưới, mẫn cảm như hắn chỉ dựa vào đằng sau liền có thể phóng thích mấy lần.

Khương Daniel yêu cực Ung Thánh Hựu cao trào lúc dáng vẻ, gương mặt cùng hốc mắt đều là màu đỏ, ướt sũng, ánh mắt tan rã lại tại Khương Daniel trên mặt hội tụ tiêu điểm, ngón tay vô ý biết cào lấy lưng của hắn hoặc cánh tay, rất đau, để Khương Daniel có loại mình là thế giới bên trong duy nhất gỗ nổi ảo giác.

Có loại hắn yêu ảo giác của mình.

Bọn hắn rất ít hôn, nhưng Khương Daniel kiên trì kết thúc sau muốn ôm ngủ chung một chỗ. Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn mấy lần hắn khổng lồ hình thể, liền từ lấy hắn đi.

Tình ái là rất hao phí thể lực sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải thể lực tăng trưởng người, chỗ lấy cái này nhất thời hưng khởi hoang đường quan hệ lại một cách lạ kỳ đối với hắn hữu dụng, làm xong sau rất nhanh liền có thể ngủ thật say. Có đôi khi Khương Daniel nhìn xem trong ngực người ngủ nhan nghĩ đến, đến tột cùng là mình, hay là tình ái, hay là cả hai đều có, giúp Ung Thánh Hựu chữa khỏi mất ngủ?

Hắn muốn hỏi từng Thánh Hựu muốn một đáp án, nhưng hắn không dám hỏi.

Đây không phải một cái thích hợp đêm khuya đi suy nghĩ vấn đề, không để ý, dưới chân vực sâu liền vỡ ra cái khe hở, tùy thời chuẩn bị hủy diệt cùng thôn phệ. Thời gian cũng không cho hắn cùng bọn hắn cơ hội suy tính, trở về kỳ đến.

Mười mười mười mười mười

Trở về kỳ idol không có có sinh hoạt, càng không khả năng có sinh hoạt tình dục, dù là Khương Daniel tinh lực tràn đầy,35 giờ làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm về sau, trở lại phòng ngủ cũng chỉ thừa đi ngủ một cái ý niệm trong đầu.

Nhưng từng Thánh Hựu hay là ngủ không được.

"Ca đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Có khi hắn uống nước hoặc đi nhà xí, phát hiện người bên gối vẫn thanh tỉnh xoát điện thoại di động một

Đúng vậy, bọn hắn ăn ý bảo lưu lấy ngủ chung ở trên giường lớn thói quen —— loại này lúc sau hắn liền sẽ rút đi nho nhỏ màn hình ném sang một bên, cưỡng ép hôn lên lớn tuổi người bờ môi, thẳng đến thở hồng hộc mới tách ra, cái trán chống đỡ lấy cái trán, con mắt đối mắt, phảng phất như này như vậy về sau, trái tim cùng trái tim đều có thể càng thêm gần sát.

"Cùng Daniel dạng này nằm cùng một chỗ, kiểu gì cũng sẽ nghĩ rất nhiều."

Hắn nhớ mang máng mình lần thứ nhất đặt câu hỏi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời câu nói này. Mà hắn nói cái gì đâu?

"Ca cái gì đều không cần nghĩ." Hắn tút tút ồn ào oán trách, trấn an giống như thân thân ánh mắt của hắn, "Ca chính là nghĩ quá nhiều, chỉ thấy ta liền tốt."

Hắn không đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại liền ngủ mất. Ngày thứ hai vũ đạo trong luyện tập, từ trước đến nay là học sinh xuất sắc Ung Thánh Hựu sai bốn lần tẩu vị, sắc mặt kém đến đội trưởng đặc địa đến chiếu cố hắn có cần hay không nghỉ ngơi.

"Ta không sao, tối hôm qua không có quá ngủ ngon, thật có lỗi để mọi người lo lắng." Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cái kia cười đến thật xinh đẹp Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí phân một cái vừa vặn tiếu dung cho Khương Daniel, nhưng Khương Daniel bén nhạy phát giác được, có chuyện gì không giống.

Hai ngày sau Khương Daniel một mình hành trình kết thúc tại rạng sáng hai giờ, đẩy cửa ra không gặp người kia vì chính mình lưu đèn đêm để hắn kinh ngạc ba giây đồng hồ, một sự thật trì độn đánh tới —— Ung Thánh không ở phòng ngủ.

Hắn quay người muốn đi gõ Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn cửa, lại sinh sinh thu hồi đặt ở chốt cửa bên trên tay.

Hắn trầm mặc ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon ngồi nửa đêm, nằm ở trên giường trợn tròn mắt qua xong hạ nửa đêm. Thẳng đến tám giờ sáng, bọn hắn cửa phòng bị mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm gối đầu cùng chăn mền đi đến.

"Niel sáng sớm tốt lành," hắn giống như là ngủ rất ngon, thanh âm tinh thần sung mãn còn mang theo ý cười, "Ta sáng nay có thể làm điểm tâm, chúng ta Niel muốn ăn cái gì?"

Người kia nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt đem chăn màn gối đệm an trí về trên giường của mình, không biết là vô tình hay là cố ý, không có nhìn Khương Daniel một chút. Đã lâu bực bội, phẫn nộ cùng ủy khuất bao phủ Khương Đan Ni ngươi, mà cả đêm chưa ngủ chết lặng tăng thêm chỗ có cảm xúc:

"Ngươi tối hôm qua đi nơi nào?"

Hắn không có ý thức được mình vô dụng kính ngữ, nhưng đối phương hẳn là bị ngữ khí của hắn giật nảy mình, trả lời đều trễ vài giây đồng hồ.

"Ta đi Huyền cùng Thanh Vân ca nơi đó tá túc một đêm, lớn tuổi người cúi người nhìn một chút sắc mặt của hắn, nhíu mày, "Ngươi là một đêm không ngủ a, hôm nay còn muốn..."

"Ngươi làm sao không cùng ta nói! ?" Khương Daniel thô lỗ đánh gãy sự quan tâm của hắn," ngươi biết ta có lo lắng nhiều a! ?"

"Niel tại ghi chép tiết mục, ta không tốt quấy rầy," Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào bên giường của hắn, hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, mặt mũi tràn đầy kiên nhẫn giống như là tại cùng tiểu bằng hữu giảng đạo lý, "Mà lại ngươi biết, ta tự mình một người ngủ không được."

Hắn nói đến vân đạm phong khinh, nghe vào mất ngủ cả đêm Khương Daniel trong tai, tất cả đều là chói tai tạp âm.

"Muộn? Cho nên ngươi tối hôm qua là cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là Hà Thanh Vân ngủ rồi? So với ta tốt dùng a? " lời mới vừa nói ra miệng Khương Daniel liền có chút hối hận, nhưng hắn chậm chạp đại não còn chưa tới phải cùng phân tích không đúng chỗ nào, từng Thánh Hựu sắc mặt liền lạnh xuống.

"Mất ngủ là vấn đề của chính ta," tại Khương Daniel nghĩ ra nói xin lỗi trước đó đối phương mở miệng trước, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói rất chậm, phảng phất đang cố gắng đè nén cái gì, "Ni ngươi không phải thuốc ngủ, cũng không phải giải dược."

"Ta không thể ỷ lại Niel, Niel luôn có không có ở đây thời điểm, ta cùng Niel làm bạn cùng phòng thời gian cũng chỉ thừa không đến một năm," sắc mặt của hắn cũng khó nhìn, nhưng nói ra hoàn toàn lý trí tỉnh táo đến bất cận nhân tình, "Ta cũng nên quen thuộc không có Niel thời gian."

"Hai người chúng ta bên trong, luôn có một người muốn tương lai."

+

Tại bọn hắn ôm nhau ngủ thời gian bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho hắn qua Macbeth cố sự.

"Ta có đôi khi cảm thấy mình giống Macbeth phu nhân," ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu hào hứng lạ thường cao, núp ở Khương Daniel trong ngực bởi vì nghĩ ra ví von rắc rắc cười không ngừng," mất ngủ, bệnh thích sạch sẽ, tố chất thần kinh, phạm phải tội ác, bởi vậy hoảng sợ không chịu nổi một ngày."

Khương Daniel cũng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ cười: Ta Macbeth phu nhân, theo ngài nói như vậy, ta không chính là tội ác ngập trời Macbeth.

"Ngươi là Macbeth," từng Thánh Hựu xoay người nhìn hắn, thần sắc thế mà mang hơn mấy phần nhận thật, "Macbeth thành quốc vương, Macbeth phu nhân bị tước đoạt giấc ngủ."

" sleep Ino more! Macbeth does murder sleep!"

" là ngươi, mưu sát giấc ngủ.

"Cho nên ngươi cũng phải chịu trách nhiệm," Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt lại cười phải nhảy dựng lên, ấm áp hô hấp cùng Khương Daniel hòa làm một thể, "Kill me, heal me. Ta mạch khắc bạch công tước, ta quốc vương bệ hạ."

Thế là hắn dùng hôn đi nhổ đi từng cọc từng cọc thâm căn cố đế u buồn, rơi kia viết tại đầu óc bên trên phiền não. Kia hôn là một loại khiến người quên mất hết thảy thơm ngọt dược tề, có thể đem kia chất đầy tại giữa ngực, trọng áp ở trong lòng tích độc quét dọn sạch sẽ.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy mỗi đêm triền miên chữa trị lấy lẫn nhau, giống như là đêm tối tội ác tay, che khuất bạch ban ngày ôn nhu con mắt.

Đây là bọn hắn cộng đồng phạm vào tội ác, thẳng đến một lần kia nói chuyện qua đi, hắn đồng phạm hào không lưu tình lựa chọn bứt ra rời đi.

Macbeth độc thân ngồi tại vương tọa bên trên, nhìn xem đột nhiên nam rừng cây đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên hướng hắn tiến lên, hay là tại một tuần sau rạng sáng sáu giờ, gõ vang lầu chín duy nhất phòng đôi cửa.

Giờ này khắc này hắn cần Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh hắn, thắng qua bất cứ chuyện gì.

Hà Thanh Vân đưa cho hắn mở cửa, thấy là hắn tựa hồ cũng không có rất kinh ngạc. Hắn chết lặng thần kinh đã hoàn toàn không để ý tới cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, thẳng tắp đi hướng giấc ngủ của hắn, giải dược của hắn, tội của hắn.

Hắn tình yêu.

Duy nhất đáng giá an ủi là Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt ngực của hắn, nhẹ nhàng thân thể an ổn dựa vào tại cánh tay của hắn, vô tri vô giác giống như là tìm về bởi vì Khương Daniel mà mất đi tất cả ngọt ngào mộng cảnh.

Bây giờ tại bát ngát nửa trên thế giới này, hết thảy sinh mệnh phảng phất đã chết đi, tội ác mộng cảnh nhiễu loạn lấy bình thản giấc ngủ, hắn ôm trong ngực hắn Macbeth phu nhân từng bước mà lên, về đến bọn hắn nhỏ bên trong tiểu thế giới, không có uổng phí ban ngày, không có ánh sáng, chỉ có hai người bọn họ gốc thấy không được thực vật tỏa sáng sinh trưởng tại một chỗ âm góc tối rơi, dây leo xoắn xuýt, liều chết triền miên.

Hắn trong đêm tối nhắm mắt lại, lại tại ban ngày bị tỉnh lại, người bên gối nhiệt liệt hôn lấy hắn, phảng phất là vận mệnh tam nữ vu ban cho lời tiên đoán của hắn cùng ảo tưởng, để hắn có dũng khí xem thường vận mệnh, nhổ khiển trách tử sinh, siêu việt hết thảy tình lý, sắp xếp vứt bỏ hết thảy lo nghĩ, chấp lấy hắn không có khả năng hi vọng.

Đêm tối vô luận như thế nào kéo dài, ban ngày rồi sẽ tới, Khương Daniel một mực như thế tin tưởng. Mà hắn hiện tại bắt đầu chán ghét ban ngày ánh nắng, chỉ nguyện thế giới này sớm một chút sụp đổ, đem hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau mai táng tại cái này góc tối, không có tử vong, không có thanh tỉnh

+

Kia sau một ngày hắn cùng hắn đạt thành dị dạng lại hoang đường ăn ý. Khương Daniel không có đi trình trong đêm, bọn hắn ôm, hôn, ân ái, giống mỗi một đối thân mật vô gian người yêu đồng dạng ôm nhau ngủ; phần này nhiệt độ sẽ không vì Khương Daniel trễ về rạng sáng giữ lại, cửa sau chờ đợi hắn chỉ còn lại băng lãnh cái giường đơn trải, cùng không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ toàn bộ ban đêm.

Thuốc ngủ vô dụng, cồn vô dụng, thêm mật ong sữa bò vô dụng, chỉ có khi Thánh Hựu, hắn chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cho nên hắn một lần lại một lần tại sáng sớm gõ vang lầu chín cửa phòng, ôm trong ngực hắn mất đi giấc ngủ đi qua dài dằng dặc cầu thang, tưởng tượng lấy trước đó tất cả thời gian bên trong, từng Thánh Hựu có phải là cũng là như thế này mở to khô cạn hai mắt, bị suy nghĩ phiền nhiễu, từ quá khứ nghĩ tới tương lai, cô độc du đãng trong hành lang, từ phiến phiến cửa sổ nhìn xem đèn đường dập tắt, ban ngày sáng lên.

"Ca lừa gạt ta, mất đi giấc ngủ không chỉ là Macbeth phu nhân," hắn tự mình lẩm bẩm, không biết trong ngực người phải chăng nghe được, "Từ ngày đó lên, Macbeth cũng rốt cuộc không ngủ qua, bởi vậy phát điên, nhìn thấy quỷ hồn cùng huyễn tượng."

"Ta cũng phát điên, bởi vì ca phát điên," rạng sáng yên tĩnh trống rỗng bên trong, ngay cả không có hồi âm tự bạch đều bị phóng đại thành thần đợi quanh quẩn, "Chỗ có nghĩ qua, không nghĩ tới sự tình tình, đều một mạch nhét vào trong đầu, điên cuồng phải một giây sau liền muốn bạo tạc."

"Ta không phải bọn hắn trong miệng God Daniel, ta cũng sẽ mệt mỏi, ta cũng sẽ biết sợ, ta cũng sẽ nghĩ từ bỏ."

"Ta rất mệt mỏi, luyện tập, tiết mục, trở về, sân khấu, fan hâm mộ chờ mong, còn có ca không từ nắm lấy tâm tư, những này đều để ta không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ."

"Ta rất sợ hãi, sợ hãi bị người phát hiện, sợ hãi ca không quan tâm ta, sợ hãi chỉ có ta một người tại nổi điên, cái này không công bằng." Hắn ủy khuất cực, hít mũi một cái nắm chặt tay cánh tay, "Nhưng ta không nghĩ từ bỏ ca, ca là được phái tới tra tấn ta quỷ hồn a? Ta bắt không đến ngươi, lại như cũ có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, chỉ có thể nhìn ngươi, nghĩ đến ngươi."

"Ta không giống hoàng Huyền thông minh như vậy, xưa nay không biết ca đang suy nghĩ gì. Nhưng nếu như có thể để ngươi nhiều ngủ yên một đêm, vậy ta nguyện ý gánh vác hai người phần phiền não.

"Ca không cần nghĩ quá nhiều, ta sẽ thử thay ca suy nghĩ, đi làm, chỉ cần là vì ca, ta không có chần chờ."

"Cho nên mời nói cho ta, Ung Thánh Hựu, mời nói cho ta," Khương Daniel thành kính hôn qua kia người trơn bóng cái trán, run rẩy lông mi, cùng gương mặt ướt sũng ba viên nốt ruồi, "Ngươi là không cũng đang nhìn ta, nghĩ đến ta?"

Có để tay lên hắn phần gáy, hôn cùng nước mắt như Thiên Khải giáng lâm.

+

Hắn đứng vào giờ phút này quay đầu nhìn rõ thời gian hạt giống, tự nhiên biết cái kia một viên sẽ trưởng thành, cái kia một viên sẽ không mọc thành. Busan trong đêm ván trượt nhấc lên, làm công thịt nướng cửa hàng bên trong bốc hơi lên khói,MIMO tạo hình sư trên tay màu hồng phấn nhuộm tóc tề, diễn truyền bá thất 101 đem ghế thứ 2 1 tấm,2 3 tấm tấm thẻ bên trong hắn lựa chọnGet gly, xã giao trên internet nhất thời xúc động thay đổi ảnh chân dung, sân khấu thu lúc xoa lên quần tây tay, đây hết thảy một cắt đẩy thao lấy hắn đi đến thời gian bây giờ điểm, mọi người xưng là, vận mệnh.

Vận mệnh khiến cho hắn trở thành quân vương, vận mệnh thay hắn tăng thêm vương miện, vận mệnh đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang cho hắn

Hắn cùng hắn hạt giống từ mới gặp một khắc liền bắt đầu dây dưa, mầm lá lẫn nhau chèo chống, vụn vặt lẫn nhau giao thoa, mở ra đóa hoa hướng về phía cùng một cái phương hướng, chia sẻ hấp thu riêng phần mình nuôi phân, kết xuống mỗi một khỏa trái cây, đều có đối phương cái bóng.

Sau đó hai khỏa thực vật phát hiện bọn hắn rốt cuộc không thể rời đi đối phương cũng không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng sáng, cái này niệm đầu để người bất an đến tuyệt vọng, nảy sinh càng nhiều điên cuồng chạc cây, khe hở ở giữa tất cả đều là che trời tế nhật không gặp sắc trời. Cũng may bọn hắn rốt cục thử đối lẫn nhau thẳng thắn, thẳng tiến không lùi phải mấy hồ muốn hướng thế giới tuyên chiến.

Hắn cùng hắn hợp lực mưu sát giấc ngủ, lại chữa trị mộng cảnh, ánh nắng mặc không thấu màn cửa chiếu không sáng bọn hắn tựa sát vào nhau nơi hẻo lánh, một phương này nho nhỏ giường chiếu là bọn hắn tị nạn đảo an toàn tinh, bọn hắn có thể cùng hữu tình người làm vui vẻ sự tình, chớ có hỏi duyên kiếp, không biết ngày đêm, từ cùng loại tình yêu đồ vật dã man sinh trưởng.

Tại hết thảy đến trước khi đến, bọn hắn còn có lẫn nhau, còn có thời gian.

Bọn hắn không còn mất đi giấc ngủ.

++END++


	140. Chapter 140

2016\. 8. 7-

Hiện cõng.

-00

Ngày nào đó, ngươi tự dưng nhớ tới một người, hắn từng để ngươi đối ngày mai có chỗ mong đợi, nhưng lại hoàn toàn chưa từng xuất hiện tại ngươi ngày mai bên trong. —— « gặp lại Kim Hoa đứng »

-01

Wanna·One muốn chuẩn bị một cái ngắn ngủi hợp thể hoạt động. Cái tin tức này truyền đạt cho Khương Daniel thời điểm, hắn không khỏi bỗng nhiên vài giây đồng hồ.

"A thật sao." Hắn giơ lên tiếu dung, "... Cùng thành viên cũng là đã lâu lắm không gặp a."

Khương Daniel lui ra phía sau một bước triệt để xuống xe, đem mũ lưỡi trai hạ thấp xuống, sau đó đứng trong bóng đêm hướng người đại diện gật gật đầu: "Biết, ca. Ngày mai gặp."

Đang giải tán sau trong vòng mấy tháng, cũng còn bị nhiều lần nhấc lên từ đơn, giờ phút này nghe lại trở nên như thế lạ lẫm, dường như đã có mấy đời.

-02

Khương Daniel trở lại chung cư, rửa mặt xong nằm ở trên giường đầu tiên là xem một lần SNS, sau đó ấn mở phần mềm chat. Hồi phục xong người đại diện gửi tới thông tri, lại hướng xuống xẹt qua một chuỗi hàn huyên, tìm tới tổ hợp hoạt động lúc thành lập group chat.

Hắn không có điểm mở, cố gắng nhớ lại một hạ một lần cuối cùng nói chuyện phiếm là đang đàm luận cái gì nội dung, phát phát hiện mình cũng nhớ không nổi đến.

Kia đoạn tập thể sinh hoạt thật giống như... Như cái gì đâu? Khương Daniel luôn nghĩ cho nó tìm ví von.

—— đại khái tựa như một lần trại hè. Mọi người lẻ loi trơ trọi mang theo hành lý của mình cùng mộng tưởng, tập hợp một chỗ. Sau đó mùa hè quá khứ, liền phất phất tay nói tạm biệt, trở lại riêng phần mình nhà.

Chỉ bất quá đây là một lần tương đối dài trại hè. Có lẽ, đối có ít người đến nói, lại lại có chút quá ngắn ngủi.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới đến cuối cùng giải tán thời điểm chụp video. Các thành viên từng cái rời đi luyện tập thất, Khương Daniel đi tại cái cuối cùng, tắt đèn.

Ký túc xá thật không có dạng này nghi thức, bởi vì đang giải tán mấy tháng trước, liền đã có thành viên bắt đầu lục tục chuyển đi. Khương Daniel cũng không phải lưu đến sau cùng cái kia.

Hắn nhớ kỹ hắn chỉnh lý hành lý thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu an vị tại Khương Daniel dưới giường, nhìn xem hắn một vừa lầm bầm lầu bầu một bên đem đồ vật nhét vào trong bọc.

Kỳ thật lúc kia đã không có quá nhiều muốn dẫn đi, trừ một chút quần áo lấp đầy cái rương, Khương Daniel lớn kiện hành lý đã sớm vận đến công ty. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống như vậy, bị hắn giữ ở bên người một đoạn thời gian rất dài fan hâm mộ tặng con rối đều đưa đi.

Khương Daniel nâng người lên, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính đối bọc của hắn chạy không.

"Ca lần này không nghĩ chui vào rồi sao?" Hắn trêu ghẹo.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên thời điểm Khương Daniel còn cười lui về sau để địa phương, đối phương lại chuyển cái phương hướng, từ bàn đọc sách một góc lấy ra một bình cắm sợi đằng mùi thơm hoa cỏ tinh bình dầu, đưa cho hắn.

"Cái này cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười, "Tặng cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel có chút sững sờ, vô ý thức biết nghe lời phải nhận lấy. Mở miệng mùi thơm hoa cỏ không tốt bỏ vào trong bọc, cuối cùng hắn cứ như vậy đơn vai đeo túi xách, một tay kéo cái rương, một tay bưng lấy cái kia bình thủy tinh, rời đi ký túc xá.

Kia bình sợi đằng mùi thơm hoa cỏ cuối cùng thế nào rồi?

Màn hình điện thoại di động sớm đã ngầm hạ đi. Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng nhắm mắt lại.

Mang về nhà sao? Hay là đặt ở công ty, lại hoặc là... Bị ném rồi?

-03

Trên thế giới này thức đêm người sao mà nhiều, nhưng luôn có thằng xui xẻo, tại có hành trình thời gian bên trong ngủ hai giờ, rạng sáng 3 giờ mở mắt ra cũng phát hiện lại không buồn ngủ.

Càng xui xẻo là tỉnh lại phát phát hiện mình một mực cầm di động, dẫn đến lượng điện chỉ còn lại đáng thương một chữ số, hay là bốn bỏ năm lên muốn bị bỏ rơi cái chủng loại kia.

Muốn ăn kẹo mềm.

Khương Daniel bực bội xoa xoa tóc, sạc dự phòng cũng lười cầm, xoát răng thay quần áo khác liền đi ra cửa, đem nạp điện điện thoại lưu tại trong nhà.

Thế là khi hắn mang theo khẩu trang cùng mũ võ trang đầy đủ đứng tại trước quầy thu tiền lại phát hiện mình quên mang túi tiền thời điểm, thật xấu hổ phải muốn đem thời gian đổ về nửa giờ trước. Không được, liền đến một pháo đem cái này cửa hàng giá rẻ cho san bằng.

Trực ca đêm thu ngân viên buồn bực ngán ngẩm ngáp.

"Ta..." Khương Daniel tại do dự muốn hay không đem khẩu trang giật xuống đến, mặc dù hẳn là có thể thuận lợi dùng tín dự nợ một chút sổ sách, nhưng chuyện này không thể nghi ngờ lại sẽ tại mạng lưới truyền thông bên trên vén khởi phong ba.

Tại hắn còn chưa làm ra quyết đoán thời điểm, một trang giấy tiền giấy bị bỏ lên trên bàn, sau đó là hai cái cơm nắm.

"Cùng một chỗ kết."

Bị nhận ra rồi? Khương Daniel không khỏi đường hoàng cùng cảm kích quay đầu đi, lại tại đối phương vành nón cùng khẩu trang khe hở ở giữa nhìn thấy quen thuộc con mắt.

—— là Ung Thánh Hựu.

-04

"Ngươi vẫn là như vậy thích ăn kẹo mềm a." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên cạnh, hai người cứ như vậy còng xuống tại rạng sáng cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong trên ghế.

"Ừm..." Khương Daniel vốn là nghĩ bổ sung xong tồn kho liền về nhà, bây giờ lại không biết thế nào lưu lại.

"Ca tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đối cửa hàng giá rẻ trong suốt pha lê, đầu tiên là trương nhìn một cái trên đường, sau đó cởi khẩu trang cắn một cái cơm nắm."Đêm qua tại nhà bạn bên trong, liền ở phụ cận đây."

Khương Daniel hủy đi đóng gói động tác dừng một chút.

Nhà bạn a...

Hắn có thể nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân nhàn nhạt mùi rượu, còn có tắm rửa về sau khí ẩm cùng sữa tắm mùi thơm, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên tiếp lời gì.

"Trước đó bằng hữu xuất ngũ, mấy người cùng một chỗ tại nhà hắn chúc mừng tới." Ung Thánh Hựu không có chú ý hắn, phối hợp nói, "Uống một chút rượu, trong dạ dày không quá dễ chịu."

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Ngươi đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu phồng má, hàm hồ nói.

"Ta chung cư liền ở bên cạnh cư xá." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, thêm một câu, "Đột nhiên ngủ không được, dứt khoát xuống tới đi một chút."

"Nhân khí cao cũng không dễ dàng a. Gần nhất ta còn nhìn ngươi làm cố định MC cái kia tiết mục tới đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt híp thành một đường, "Thật rất thú vị."

Khương Daniel nhét một viên kẹo mềm đến miệng bên trong."Ca trước đó đóng phim ta cũng nhìn, mặc dù không có thể đi rạp chiếu phim nhìn. Gần nhất ca là tại chuẩn bị..."

Hắn nhất thời quên Ung Thánh Hựu tác phẩm danh tự.

"Âm nhạc kịch." Ung Thánh Hựu hời hợt nói tiếp, sau đó nhảy qua cái đề tài này, "Bận rộn nữa vẫn là muốn chú ý thân thể nha, cảm giác ngươi so trước kia còn muốn gầy rất nhiều."

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu nói trước kia là chỉ lúc nào. Hắn muốn nói, đại khái là bởi vì vì một cái người ở đi, luôn luôn không ăn cơm thật ngon, ngay cả giao hàng đều đề không nổi lên tinh thần một chút. Hắn lại muốn nói, nhưng thật ra là bởi vì công ty để hắn hảo hảo quản lý dáng người, dù sao solo hoạt động về sau vũ đạo luyện tập cùng biểu diễn đều giảm ít, dễ bị mập.

—— "Ca cũng thế." Hắn khô cằn nói.

Đi vòng diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua trầm ổn không ít, không còn làm quái gương mặt kia hình dáng thâm thúy, không duyên cớ tăng thêm khoảng cách cảm giác. Có lẽ là không cần giống như kiểu trước đây tấp nập bại lộ tại đèn chiếu hạ, hắn cũng không cần thời thời khắc khắc điều động mỗi dây thần kinh đi phát ra thân hòa năng lượng.

Hắn lau lau miệng, nói: "Nào có a. Chụp xong đùa ta đã mập."

Xác thực mập một điểm. Khương Daniel nghĩ. Mượt mà đường cong nhìn qua không có như vậy sắc bén, chỉ là vẫn ôn nhu, lại lạnh nhạt.

Trong đầu mạch suy nghĩ vòng qua tám trăm cái ngoặt, miệng nhưng dù sao không biết nói cái gì.

Nghiệp nội tiền bối cùng nhân viên công tác đều nói Khương Daniel sáng sủa, thậm chí là có chút không làm cho người ta chán ghét như quen thuộc. Nhưng hắn cũng không nghĩ tới đối mặt mình người xa lạ có thể cười đáp lời, gặp gỡ người cũ lại có thể như vậy câu nệ. Dù cho đối phương là hắn trước kia thường thường đùa giỡn, cùng ở một phòng đồng đội.

Đã sớm bổ tốt răng sâu lại bắt đầu đau nhức.

-05

Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai mươi mốt tuổi thời điểm, muốn trở thành chiếu lấp lánh thần tượng. Hai lúc mười ba tuổi hắn hiểu được, làm thần tượng là một kiện rất mệt mỏi sự tình.

Hắn luôn luôn rất chân thành, thời điểm tranh tài rất chân thành truy cầu một cái kết quả tốt; xuất đạo, hắn thể lực không tốt, nhưng vẫn là vì không xong đội cố gắng hướng về phía trước chạy. Kết quả là lại phát hiện điểm cuối cùng không còn là quang huy hạ reo hò cùng ôm, mà là mọi người ôm xong, chảy qua nước mắt, đường ai người ấy đi.

Đèn chiếu vẫn sáng, chỉ là biến thành phân biệt chiếu lấy mỗi người bọn họ. Giống như là treo tại tất cả mọi người đỉnh đầu vận mệnh, ngắn ngủi tướng chuyển, nhưng cuối cùng hướng chảy phương hướng khác nhau.

Kia ánh đèn lạnh đến hắn muốn chạy trốn.

May mà sinh hoạt luôn luôn muốn trở về bình thường, mà các loại nhân tố cũng khiến cho hắn rời đi làm thần tượng con đường. Kia đoạn bị vây quanh nghênh đón long trọng reo hò thời gian liền làm một, tròn mộng mộng đi.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, cái này đủ.

Mặc dù có chút người, phảng phất sinh ra chính là muốn làm thần tượng.

-06

Cùng Khương Daniel tại một cái lẫn nhau đều không có dự liệu được tình huống dưới trùng phùng, yêu quý đọc thi tập Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu không đúng lúc thoảng qua vận mệnh cái từ này.

Hắn không yên lòng mở ra cái thứ hai cơm nắm, không cẩn thận dùng sức quá độ, đóng gói thuận hắn lực đạo phương hướng sụp ra, hạt cơm cũng theo đó tản mát trên bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứng đờ.

Khương Daniel kém chút đem miệng bên trong đường phun ra ngoài.

Thời khắc này, vị kia không khí dụng, đụng cái gì cái gì xấu Ung ngo ngoe lại trở về. Vắt ngang tại giữa bọn hắn mười mấy tháng chỗ tạo nên khoảng cách hảo cảm giống liền muốn biến mất.

Bất hạnh luôn luôn một vòng trừ một vòng, nguyên bản dựa vào quầy hàng buồn ngủ mông lung thu ngân viên chú ý đến nơi này vang động, đi tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu trang còn trên bàn, bất hạnh bị cơm nắm sụp đổ sự kiện tác động đến. Khương Daniel nhìn xem trừng to mắt tựa hồ còn đắm chìm trong đả kích bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu, cái khó ló cái khôn đưa tay che hắn mặt.

Thu ngân viên cầm khăn lau, lẩm bẩm phiền phức loại hình, tức giận dọn dẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel trên tay kẹo mềm vị ngọt, nhịn không được nín thở.

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy thủ hạ làn da bỗng nhiên nóng lên.

Còn tốt Ung Thánh Hựu mặt nhỏ, Khương Daniel tay lớn, che chính là lớn nửa gương mặt. Thu ngân viên cũng không có quá chú ý hai cái này nửa đêm canh ba đến cửa hàng giá rẻ ngồi tâm sự quái nhân, nói câu thỉnh khách nhân cẩn thận một chút a, liền đi.

Hai người tương đối không nói gì. Khương Daniel đang muốn đem lấy tay về, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn.

"Miệng của ta che đậy cũng bị ném." Hắn chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt, trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi tại giữa ngón tay như ẩn như hiện, thổ tức ôn nhu đảo qua Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay, "Chúng ta đi thôi."

-07

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cái thần tượng thời điểm, luôn luôn rất thích làm quái, đối fan hâm mộ tổng giống như là muốn đem thân thể bên trong tất cả vui vẻ đều móc ra phái phát đồng dạng.

Điểm ấy Khương Daniel vô cùng rõ ràng, từ bừa bãi vô danh thời đại đi tới, hắn luôn luôn Ung Thánh Hựu nhất cổ động người xem.

Nhưng nào đó chút thời gian, hắn cũng sẽ cảm thấy làm quái Ung Thánh Hựu hơi mệt, có chút đáng thương.

"Nên có người bởi vì ta cười thời điểm, liền thật cao hứng." Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy, là thật tâm.

Nhưng buồn cười cuối cùng cũng chỉ là hắn lựa chọn một loại sinh tồn phương thức, chân thực hắn có chút không thú vị, có chút sợ hãi tịch mịch. Có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình trống rỗng. Đại khái là vui sướng đều đưa ra ngoài, chỉ để lại một chút xíu bi thương cố chấp ngừng ở lại nơi đó.

Điểm kia cảm xúc tựa như là ốc biển bên trong rượu, cạn đến không đủ để nói ra miệng tình trạng, nhưng người cuối cùng sẽ có đặc biệt nghĩ thổ lộ hết thời điểm.

Trong yên tĩnh hắn nằm tại có chút ít giường trên, trần nhà chiếu đến mơ hồ ánh trăng.

"Ta..." Hắn mở miệng nói một chữ, lại đột nhiên ý thức được Khương Daniel đã chuyển đi. Cái này đơn âm thấp vang lên, sau đó giống tro bụi đồng dạng bay xuống.

Không gian nho nhỏ lại trở về yên tĩnh.

Trong bóng tối, hắn giống như là một trận bay tán loạn tuyết lớn.

-08

Khương Daniel lại một lần ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu tay lái phụ bên trên, trong tay còn cầm túi kia kẹo mềm.

May mắn Ung Thánh Hựu xe liền dừng ở bạn hắn nhà dưới lầu, cách cửa hàng giá rẻ đi bộ ba phút. Hai người như làm tặc lên xe, mới song song nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Muốn hay không hóng gió một chút?" Ung Thánh Hựu phát động xe.

Khương Daniel đã tại nịt giây nịt an toàn: "Tốt."

"Không có bị phát hiện đi, vừa rồi."

"Không biết." Khương Daniel ngẫm lại lại nở nụ cười, "Hẳn không có. Ca cơm nắm tốt đáng tiếc a."

"A... Đừng nói." Ung Thánh Hựu ai thán.

Khương Daniel mở cửa sổ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem nó điều đi lên: "Ban đêm gió thật to, cài lấy lạnh." Khương Daniel chỉ là cười, một điểm máy khoan qua khe hở thổi lên hắn tóc cắt ngang trán, lôi cuốn thần tượng nhìn qua hay là kia người hai mươi tuổi vô ưu vô lự đại nam hài.

Bầu không khí liền nhẹ nhàng như vậy trầm mặc một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát phát hiện mình ngay tại hướng thêm bình phương hướng mở.

Dựa vào thành ghế nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ Khương Daniel nói: "Thả điểm âm nhạc đi."

"... Tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra âm nhạc. May mắn từ máy chiếu phim chảy ra chỉ là một bài không biết tên thuần âm nhạc, không trộn lẫn bất luận cái gì cùng tràng cảnh này có liên quan hồi ức.

Khương Daniel nguyên vốn cho là mình sẽ không hoài niệm trước kia thời gian —— cũng không phải là chỉ hắn không thích cuộc sống như vậy, chỉ là hắn cho rằng kia là đoạn rất tốt đẹp thời gian, nhưng người cũng nên hướng về phía trước nhìn, hắn xưa nay không là cái muốn trở lại quá khứ người.

Nhưng giờ phút này, hắn nhớ tới bọn hắn cùng một chỗ ngồi đang chờ đợi tranh tài kết quả trên ghế dài, cùng một chỗ đứng tại tuyên bố xếp hạng sân khấu bên trên, còn có giống bây giờ đồng dạng, hắn ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu tay lái phụ bên trên, xe lái về phía thêm bình.

Khi đó bọn hắn tay bị buộc chung một chỗ, trừ cái đó ra, bọn hắn cũng bị hiệp ước, đoàn thể chờ các thứ buộc chung một chỗ. Thậm chí về sau, còn có một thanh khóa, phía trên song song viết lấy tên của bọn hắn.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đã từng cùng một chỗ qua, tại đã rất lâu khắc.

Tỉ như trong bóng tối dắt thủ đoạn, dần dần chuyển biến thành mười ngón đan xen; tỉ như ánh đèn dần tối lúc, đi qua muốn cho hắn một cái ôm, cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn chụp chụp vai của hắn; tỉ như chen tại chật hẹp cái giường đơn bên trên, xoã tung dưới chăn tiếp nhận cái kia ngắn ngủi hôn, không có tình sắc ý vị, mà giống thụ thương tiểu động vật lẫn nhau liếm láp vết thương.

Nhưng là bọn hắn cũng dần dần minh bạch: Dây thừng cái gì cũng buộc không được, khóa cái gì cũng giam không được. Người trưởng thành thế giới không có truyện cổ tích, cũng không có kiên cố thành lũy. Bọn hắn là đất cát, gió thổi qua liền phật qua bàn tay bốn phía tản mát.

Nguyên lai không phải cái gì cũng có kết quả, cuối cùng toàn rơi xuống đã gặp nhau thì cũng có lúc chia tay bốn chữ bên trên.

-09

"Ngươi hôm nay còn có hành trình a?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói.

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, "Đúng."

"Vậy chúng ta trở về đi, còn phải chuẩn bị."

Khương Daniel nhìn về phía hắn.

"Bằng hữu của ta cũng đang hỏi ta đi chỗ nào, để ta mang một ít ăn trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu bổ sung một câu.

"Được." Khương Daniel lại gật gật đầu.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tay lái quay đầu. Trời đã sáng lên, Khương Daniel nhìn xem bên đường trên cây lục sắc dần dần tại nắng sớm bên trong ngoi đầu lên.

Thêm bình hắn sau bởi vì tiết mục quay chụp cùng tư nhân nguyên nhân, cũng đi qua mấy lần. Đã sớm không mới mẻ.

Thế nhưng là lần này, vì cái gì lại lại bởi vì nửa đường trở về mà cảm thấy tiếc nuối đâu.

Phảng phất còn chưa đi xong cùng một cái đường, lại phải về đến hai thế giới.

-10

Khương Daniel là đoàn bên trong người hành trình nhiều nhất người. Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thay đổi thành đoàn bên trong một người ở tại ký túc xá thời gian nhiều nhất người. Khương Daniel tại thời điểm, bọn hắn sẽ cùng nhau chơi đùa trò chơi —— dù cho có chút trò chơi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không am hiểu. Mà khi một mình hắn thời điểm, hắn có đôi khi sẽ đọc sách, có đôi khi xem phim, hoặc là đi thành viên khác gian phòng.

Có đôi khi, hắn an vị tại vì chơi game mà mua trên ghế ngẩn người, đem chân cũng co lên đến, cả người cuộn tại cái ghế trong lồng ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng đem trong cái không gian này đồ vật phân chia, đây là mình, cái kia là Khương Daniel. Thẳng đến tất cả đều bị phân loại, cái gì cũng không dư thừa.

Nguyên lai, đem hai cái người vận mệnh bóc ra mở, liền cùng đem bọn nó vò cùng một chỗ đồng dạng đơn giản.

-11

Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe mở đến Khương Daniel nhà dưới lầu.

Bốn bề vắng lặng, Khương Daniel hay là kéo khẩu trang. Hắn đi xuống xe, trong tay còn cầm túi kia đường.

Vịn cửa xe, hắn nhìn xem đường, lại nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên ghế lái, cúi thấp đầu thò đầu ra trông thấy hắn trù trừ bộ dáng.

"Nhanh lên đi." Hắn cười lên, nhu hòa dáng vẻ không có chút nào biến hóa, "Đường ngươi cầm đi, tặng cho ngươi."

Thế là Khương Daniel cũng có chút ngu đần cười lên.

"Lên đi." Ung Thánh Hựu còn nói, "Không bao lâu lại muốn gặp mặt."

Khương Daniel có chút nghi hoặc.

"Hợp thể biểu diễn, Daniel ngươi sẽ không còn không biết đi."

"Ta..." Khương Daniel không lưu loát nói, "Biết."

Khẩu trang che đi hắn nửa gương mặt, một đôi mắt phối hợp viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt nhưng vẫn là lộ ra đa tình.

"Ca đổi di động hào đi? Lưu cái dãy số mới đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, tốt. Khương Daniel sờ sờ túi lại nhớ tới mình đưa di động lưu tại trong nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tay lái, dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt vẫn như cũ ôn nhu.

"Nếu không..." Hắn có chút chân tay luống cuống nắm bắt khẩu trang biên giới.

"Nếu không lần sau gặp mặt rồi nói sau." Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp.

"Được." Khương Daniel mộc mộc cười.

"Ừm, kia đến lúc đó gặp lại a, Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn gật gật đầu.

Khương Daniel dừng lại mấy giây, sau đó đóng cửa xe, cách pha lê phất tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe đi.

Khương Daniel dưới lầu đứng một hồi, đem sau cùng hai viên kẹo mềm ăn hết.

Hắn muốn nói "Nếu không ca tồn mã số của ta đi", nhưng cuối cùng làm sao không nói ra đâu.

Đại khái là răng quá đau, đau đến giống rơi một viên cuối cùng răng.

Khương Daniel che lấy quai hàm đem không cái túi ném vào thùng rác.

Kia bình mùi thơm hoa cỏ hẳn là cuối cùng cũng là ném đi đi.

-00

Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi cửa hàng giá rẻ mua một chút ăn. Lần này hắn không có mang khẩu trang, nhân viên cửa hàng cũng đã đổi ban, trông thấy hắn kinh ngạc lại kích động.

Kệ hàng bên trên cũng đổi một nhóm mới thương phẩm, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo một cái túi đồ ăn trở về, bằng hữu gãi rối bời đầu hỏi hắn lâu như vậy đi đâu rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, phát sinh một chút chuyện kỳ diệu.

Bằng hữu cười hì hì tiếp nhận cái túi, hỏi sau đó thì sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt cười lên, "Không có sau đó."

Hai mươi ba tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu một mực đang tìm kiếm kết quả, ngược lại là cùng không có kết quả người cùng một chỗ kinh lịch quá cỡ nào kỳ diệu sự tình.

Hai mươi bốn tuổi hắn rốt cục không còn tiếc nuối.

Không có liền không có đi, cũng rất tốt.

**

Đỏ anh đào, lục chuối tây. Ngươi đi ngươi cầu độc mộc ta hát ta điều. Kỳ thật cả trong bài hát ta thích nhất chính là "Ngươi tặng giày vừa chân hắn như thế nào lại rơi" .

Không nhận ra nhân viên cửa hàng của bọn họ tan tầm, thương phẩm đổi, thực phẩm hài cốt song song bị ném vào thùng rác, hai người không có đến thêm bình, cũng may mắn khí không có đụng tới những người khác, tại cái này rạng sáng phát sinh tất cả mọi chuyện, cũng không có bên thứ ba tới chứng kiến.

Cho nên chưa từng xảy ra cái gì.

Đương nhiên hợp thể hoạt động là ta một chút xíu mỹ hảo nguyện vọng.


	141. Chapter 141

[ Dan Ung ][HPAU]Rewrite the Stars 01

Mới vũ trụ chuyện xưa mới, rắn Dan sư Ung dự cảnh.

Tuổi tác kém dự cảnh, (trước mắt)17 tuổi Khương Daniel x 11 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu (vì cái gì số lượng viết ra như thế nhìn thấy mà giật mình)

Cùng trước đó HPAU hoàn toàn khác biệt phong cách dự cảnh, OOC đều là lỗi của ta, ngu xuẩn dự cảnh.

Nếu như ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng, trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

What if we rewrite the stars?

+

Nếu như cho ngươi một cái thời gian chuyển đổi khí để ngươi cải biến trong nháy mắt, chỉ có trong nháy mắt, ngươi chọn cái gì?

"17 tuổi năm đó ngày 1 tháng 9, Hogwarts tốc hành cuối cùng một khoang xe, tại năm đó ta kéo ra cửa bao sương trước đó, dùng tất cả đã biết ác chú đem mình ném ra xe lửa."

"Hoặc là trở lại năm 1997 thiêu hủy « Harry Potter » thứ nhất bản sơ bản thảo, cho JK La Lâm nữ sĩ thi một cái một quên giai không, bảo đảm nàng nửa đời sau đều không viết ra được cố sự."

"A thật thật là khó lựa chọn, hai chuyện này đều quá tràn ngập dụ hoặc, vì song bảo hiểm, ta có thể hay không đều làm rồi?"

"Bay lượn Busan người", "Cùng Golden Snitch ký kết khế ước God Daniel", nổi tiếng tìm cầu tay Khương Daniel một bên nhăn lại cái mũi lộ ra chiêu bài nụ cười như ánh mặt trời, một bên thâm tình chậm rãi nói cùng biểu lộ hoàn toàn không hợp ngoan thoại, thuận tiện lơ đãng vuốt ve trên tay mới mẻ nhẫn cưới chiết xạ ra hồng thải quang mang, lóe mù tiên tri nhật báo phóng viên con mắt.

"Dạng này ta liền sẽ không bởi vì tiện tay lãng phí nhiều thời gian như vậy, bỏ lỡ cùng ta kiếp này tình cảm chân thành đàm một trận sân trường yêu đương cơ hội."

+

Khương Daniel 17 tuổi năm đó ngày 1 tháng 9, Hogwarts tốc hành cuối cùng một khoang xe.

Theo lý thuyết nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên không cần tiến hành toa xe tuần sát, chỉ cần ngồi ngay ngắn ở cấp dài toa xe đối danh sách đánh câu phát huy chương liền có thể. Nhưng Khương Daniel là cái ngồi không yên, để hắn làm văn thư công việc còn không bằng để hắn nhảy xe, tùy tiện kéo Gryffindor bảy năm cấp cấp dài kiêm đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán ngồi tại chủ tịch trên bảo tọa tiếp nhận đám người triều bái, ở người phía sau gào thét bộc phát trước đó bào nhọn lóe lên liền biến mất tại cửa khoang xe miệng, tốc độ có thể so với lửa tên nỏ thăng cấp bản. (chú 1)

"Khương Daniel! Con mẹ nó ngươi lại muốn đi lừa bán nhân khẩu! ? Cho Gryffindor chừa chút người có được hay không! ?"

Khương Daniel, Slytherin bảy năm cấp cấp dài, nam hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Quidditch đội trưởng tam vị nhất thể, Hogwarts tuyệt đối vương giả cùng yêu mèo hiệp hội hội trưởng, hứng thú là tại Hogwarts tốc hành bên trên dùng soái khí bề ngoài cùng vai rộng chân dài lừa gạt tiểu hài tiến Slytherin. Chiến lợi phẩm có năm kia Phác Chí Huân, năm trước Bùi Trân Ánh, năm ngoái Lại Quan Lâm, vì Slytherin nhan giá trị làm ra đột xuất cống hiến.

—— bởi vậy có thể thấy được, Khương Daniel hay là cái nổi tiếng nhan khống, phong cách không kị, đẹp mắt là được.

Năm nay lại có cái nào may mắn xinh đẹp tiểu hài muốn bị Hogwarts chi Vương Khâm chút thu nhập ngân thanh hậu cung đâu? Trong xe lão sinh nhao nhao lộ ra ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau mỉm cười vì bề ngoài hiệp hội hội trưởng nhường ra con đường, vô số ánh mắt đi theo rắn viện cấp dài đánh giá một mặt mộng bức đáng yêu những học sinh mới, đã có người bắt đầu tụ chúng đặt cược, mua định rời tay quá yêu không truy xét, ta nhìn số 7 toa xe đứa trẻ kia rất có sức cạnh tranh, dáng dấp có năm ngoái Lại Quan Lâm phong thái.

Khương Daniel thuần thục hướng ánh mắt sáng rực hội fan hâm mộ gật đầu thăm hỏi, nện bước mẫu nam bước đi ngang qua từng đoạn từng đoạn toa xe, hững hờ xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhỏ vào trong liếc đi, có trực tiếp đi qua, có nhìn nhiều hai mắt, nhưng duyệt vô số người tiêu chuẩn kỳ cao bảy năm thẩm mỹ kinh nghiệm người còn không có mở ra bất luận cái gì một cánh cửa. Quần chúng vây xem lòng hiếu kỳ bị treo đến điểm cao nhất, bộc phát tại Khương Daniel ngu ngơ tại cuối cùng một khoang xe cửa ba giây đầu, sau đó không chút do dự đi tới nháy mắt.

"Năm nay thế mà không có hai thẩm! ? Một lần qua! ? Liền ngay cả năm ngoái Lại Quan Lâm hắn cũng cân nhắc nhanh một phút lại đi mấy cái vừa đi vừa về mới đi vào a! ?"

"Thực tên cầu tiền tuyến trực tiếp! Có người hay không dám ném cái dòm kính đi vào, bên trong đến cùng ngồi người nào ở giữa tiên tử! ?"

"Không đúng... Ta làm sao nhớ kỹ, kia khoang xe bên trong là một cái Gryffindor?"

+

Trong xe ngồi một người mặc màu đỏ vải lót trường bào Gryffindor, bởi vì cửa khoang xe bị kéo ra hướng cổng xem ra, khép lại quyển sách trên tay lộ ra mặt mũi tràn đầy nghi hoặc. Mà Khương Daniel đánh cược nhan khống tôn nghiêm, hắn cho tới bây giờ không có trong trường học gặp qua đối phương.

—— hắn làm sao có thể bỏ lỡ loại này mặt như Quan Ngọc, mắt ngọc mày ngài, hình dáng mặc dù vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nẩy nở nhưng cũng đủ thanh lệ tinh tế, trên mặt thậm chí có ba sao đang phát sáng tiểu mỹ nhân.

Khương Daniel thưởng thức phải như si như say, không có chú ý tới ý dâm của hắn đối tượng đã nhíu mày, thay đổi cảnh giác thần sắc.

"Xin hỏi ngài là... ?"

Thế mà không biết ta? Tân sinh không thể nghi ngờ. Khương Daniel lòng tin gấp bội, ta biểu diễn có thể bắt đầu.

"Slytherin bảy năm cấp cấp dài, hội chủ tịch sinh viên, Quidditch đội đội trưởng Khương Daniel vì ngài cống hiến sức lực. Xin hỏi vị bạn học này tên gọi là gì? Có hứng thú hay không tìm hiểu một chút Slytherin?"

Lộ ra mê đảo ngàn vạn thiếu nam thiếu nữ nụ cười chuyên nghiệp hướng đối phương vươn tay, cuối cùng còn vô cùng thân sĩ bái, lúc ngẩng đầu tìm xong hoàn mỹ nhất góc độ ném cái chớp mắt, cái này bao quá trình hắn đã tu luyện bảy năm, mọi việc đều thuận lợi chiến vô bất thắng, theo Kim Tại Hoán nhả rãnh, bán hàng đa cấp hiệu quả có thể so với tình yêu ma dược.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, không cần tạ ơn, ta là cái Gryffindor."

Ma pháp công kích vô hiệu, mục tiêu đối tượng một mặt lạnh lùng phảng phất uống căm hận ma dược, Khương Daniel một bầu nhiệt huyết rầm rầm vẩy trên mặt đất, phí công vẽ ra yêu ngươi hình dạng.

"... Khổng... Thánh Hựu? Ngươi không phải tân sinh a? Còn không có phân viện, làm sao biết mình là cái Gryffindor?"

"Là Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta nghiên cứu qua, coi như ta đi không được Gryffindor, ta cũng sẽ không đi Slytherin."

Dòng họ hiếm có thiếu niên thanh âm thanh lãnh thấu xương, bề ngoài xinh đẹp như đao, phối hợp vô tình lời nói, mỗi một chữ đều quấn lại Khương Daniel thấu tâm lạnh buốt. Thật lâu không có trải qua loại này viện tế kỳ thị hội chủ tịch sinh viên ổn ổn tâm thần lấy duy trì thân mật mỉm cười, tiếp tục hướng dẫn từng bước ngoặt bán trẻ con:

"Xem ra vị này Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu bằng hữu đối với chúng ta Slytherin có chút hiểu lầm. Không quan hệ, để đại ca ca ta đến vì ngươi giải đáp nghi vấn giải hoặc."

"Không cần thiết, các ngươi Slytherin đều là người xấu, nói lời cũng không thể tin."

"... Cái gì?"

Khương Daniel tiếu dung triệt để không nhịn được: 8 năm 102, Voldemort đều vong20 năm, có thể nói ra những lời này người đại khái là từ thế kỷ trước xuyên qua mà đến a?

"Có thể xin hỏi một chút Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu bằng hữu vì sao lại nghĩ như vậy a? Nếu như là cha mẹ ngươi hướng ngươi quán thâu loại quan niệm này, đại ca ca ta xuống xe lửa liền phải cho bộ phép thuật chống đỡ bình đẳng phản kỳ thị ti viết phong thư."

Khương Daniel ôm vai nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tìm kiếm lên ba lô, trên đầu nhỏ tóc quăn lắc một cái lắc một cái cào lấy trái tim của hắn —— loại này nguyên tắc tính vấn đề nhất định phải nghiêm túc mà đối đãi, mặt đẹp hơn nữa cũng không thể nhân nhượng nguy hiểm tư tưởng, Khương Daniel ngươi cho ta tỉnh táo một điểm, xuất ra Slytherin kiêu ngạo có được hay không.

"Trong quyển sách này đều nói, các ngươi Slytherin không có một người tốt."

Hắn Slytherin kiêu ngạo sụp đổ khi nhìn rõ sở đối phương giơ cao sách vở tên lúc, hết lần này tới lần khác tiểu hài tử trả về nên được đặc biệt nghiêm túc, mà hắn chỉ muốn nện đất cười to.

—— kia bản có thể so với « Hogwarts, một đoạn trường học sử » sách dày bìa sách sáu chữ to, « Harry Potter toàn tập ».

Khương Daniel thở dài: Đáng tiếc, đẹp mắt như vậy mặt, nguyên lai là cái ngốc.

+

« Harry Potter toàn tập », miêu tả lần thứ hai ma pháp đại chiến nhi đồng sách báo, vô số Muggle xuất thân tiểu vu sư hiểu rõ thế giới ma pháp thứ một cánh cửa sổ, để hết thảy viện tế bình đẳng giáo dục thành vô dụng công lớn nhất u ác tính. Từ quyển sách đầu tiên bắt đầu Slytherin đồng học sẽ liền thực tên liên khép sách lại kháng nghị, mỗi năm yêu cầu J. K La Lâm công khai xin lỗi, thậm chí lấy phỉ báng tội đưa nàng cáo trải qua uy sâm thêm ma toà án.

"Đạo lý rất đơn giản, nếu quả thật có cả một cái học viện đều là người xấu, vì cái gì không trực tiếp đem tất cả Slytherin nhân đạo hủy diệt liền tốt?"

Khương Daniel nhẫn nại tính tình ngồi vào tiểu mỹ nhân đối diện ý đồ cảm hóa đối phương, không chỗ sắp đặt chân dài run bực bội. Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng cái đầu nhỏ có chút mở to hai mắt, mặt mũi tràn đầy không thể tin.

"... Cho nên ngươi nói là, quyển sách này nói đều là giả?"

"Ách... Cũng không phải. Bởi vì lịch sử nguyên nhân, năm đó xác thực rất nhiều Tử Thần Thực Tử đều là Slytherin xuất thân, nhưng quá phận cường điệu điểm này tuyệt đối là có sai lầm công bằng. Gryffindor cũng có hèn nhát, Slytherin cũng có anh hùng. Bốn cái học viện đặc chất bất quá là hình dung từ đắp lên, trọng điểm hay là ngươi lựa chọn trở thành người thế nào. Nhất định phải dùng phân viện định chung thân, là cực kỳ không chịu trách nhiệm ý nghĩ."

Nho nhỏ thiếu niên rơi vào trầm tư, sau một lát tiểu đại nhân giống như nhẹ gật đầu, biểu thị chính mình hiểu rõ.

"Ta hiểu, thật xin lỗi trước đó trách oan các ngươi. Slytherin chỉ là người xấu tương đối nhiều mà thôi, ta vẫn là sẽ không đi."

Khương Daniel tự giác cái trán đã tuôn ra gân xanh, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vụt sáng vụt sáng lông mi cho hắn làm cố gắng cuối cùng dũng khí.

"Vậy ta đâu? Thánh Hựu sẽ cảm thấy ta là người xấu a?"

Slytherin cấp dài ép mềm thanh âm, ánh mắt từ dưới đi lên nhìn sang nước sáng uông uông, biểu lộ tinh khiết vô hại thiên chân vô tà. Nếu là Kim Tại Hoán ở đây hắn liền có thể hảo tâm thay Ung Thánh Hựu vạch ra, đây là Khương thị tiểu công tử thuở nhỏ thuần thục nắm giữ cẩu cẩu công kích thuật, lợi dùng nhân loại đối tiểu động vật ái tâm, trực kích đối phương trái tim, dùng cái này trốn qua gia trưởng răn dạy, lão sư lưu đường, bạn lữ bão nổi các loại ngoài ý muốn tình trạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất rõ ràng không phải cái động vật kẻ yêu thích, ánh mắt tràn ngập hoài nghi, nhìn từ trên xuống dưới hắn: Ngươi tự mình lựa chọn đi một cái người xấu tương đối nhiều học viện, hay là đương nhiệm người xấu đầu mục, biết rất rõ ràng ta là Gryffindor còn muốn gạt ta đi Slytherin, ta cảm thấy đi... Ngươi khả năng không phải người tốt lành gì?

Khương Daniel một đầu nện trên bàn, tất cả kiều diễm tâm tư đều bởi vì đối phương đánh giá thành mẩu thủy tinh cặn bã, vạch phá đáy lòng cuối cùng một đạo phong ấn, tiểu ác ma Khương Daniel từ đó thò đầu ra nhìn. Rất tốt, Khương Daniel hít sâu cường điệu mới ngồi xuống móc ra ma trượng, ta liền để ngươi xem một chút cái gì gọi là Slytherin.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu nói không sai, ta chính là đương nhiệm người xấu đầu mục, một tên đại phôi đản ~" hắn nói đến nhu tình Tự Thủy hà hơi như lan, dùng ma trượng nhọn câu một chút sư tử con tiểu xảo chiếc cằm thon, đổi lấy cảnh giác giương nanh múa vuốt, "Tiểu bất điểm có muốn biết hay không đại phôi đản bí mật? Ta nha, có cái này nha ~ "

Hắn kéo lên tay trái ống tay áo, đối Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu tà mị cười một tiếng, trượng nhọn ấn lên cánh tay.

Rắn độc từ khô lâu miệng nhô ra tam giác đầu lâu. (chú 2)

+

Khương Daniel 17 tuổi năm đó ngày 1 tháng 9, Hogwarts tốc hành cuối cùng một khoang xe.

Bán đồ ăn vặt phù thuỷ đẩy toa ăn phí sức chen qua ăn dưa quần chúng, tại ánh mắt mong chờ bên trong tận trung cương vị, mỉm cười kéo ra cửa bao sương đi vào:

"Sô cô la ếch so tài một chút nhiều vị đậu chanh tuyết bảo, bọn nhỏ muốn ăn cái gì tìm hiểu một chút?"

"Có Tử Thần Thực Tử a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a! ! !"

Phù thuỷ hòa ái tiếng rao hàng cùng thiếu niên thét lên đồng thời vang lên, giống như là gõ vang tối cao cảnh báo. Cổng tiểu động vật nhóm còn không có kịp phản ứng, phù thuỷ liền ánh mắt biến đổi khóa trái cửa bao sương. Một hồi náo loạn ma trượng quang mang về sau, bán đồ ăn vặt phù thuỷ vẫn duy trì từ ái mỉm cười đi ra, chỉ bất quá toa ăn hạ tầng tựa hồ nhét cái gì không ngừng giãy dụa nhúc nhích đồ vật, một người một xe cứ như vậy biến mất tại xe lửa phần đuôi. (chú 3)

Trong xe chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ ngẩn người, các lộ quần chúng nhao nhao mộ danh đến đây vây xem Khương Daniel nhận chứng mỹ mạo, một truyền mười mười truyền trăm, gặp qua đều nói tốt. Tiểu động vật trời sinh mèo tướng, nhút nhát nhận lấy xảy ra bất ngờ đại lượng lạ lẫm yêu thương, môi hồng răng trắng ta thấy mà yêu, cũng may không có người để ý hắn không yên lòng, cũng không ai hỏi Khương Daniel đi nơi nào.

"Khương Daniel ngươi chạy đi đâu! ! ! ? ? ? Mau trở lại ta muốn đi nhìn tiểu mỹ nhân a! ! !"

—— toàn xe lửa duy nhất quan tâm Khương Daniel đi hướng, đại khái chỉ còn bị vây ở cấp dài toa xe thay hắn hành sử chủ tịch chức trách cũng chiếu khán hai con mèo chủ tử Kim Tại Hoán đi.

+

Chú 1: Lửa tên nỏ, Harry Potter bên trong một loại chổi bay loại hình.

Chú 2: Tử Thần Thực Tử tiêu ký là khô lâu miệng bên trong nhô ra một con rắn độc.

Chú 3: Căn cứ « Harry Potter cùng hùng hài tử » thiết lập, Hogwarts tốc hành bên trên bán đồ ăn vặt phù thuỷ mới là đại Boss, phụ trách giải quyết hết thảy đột phát tình trạng.

Đột nhiên mở mới HPAU, còn triệt để phá vỡ trước đó tất cả thiết lập, kinh hỉ hay không ý không ngoài ý muốn.

Nguyên nhân gây ra là cùng đỏ Dữu cho tới gần nhất Đan Ni trực tiếp nói nhất đề cử « Harry Potter cùng mật thất », nó bên trong một cái lý do là Hắc Ma vương lúc tuổi còn trẻ diễn viên đặc biệt soái.

Ta: Khương Dan làm sao như thế rắn viện! ? Hai ngày trước osw cũng nói mình là Gryffindor, ta nhìn các ngươi là muốn để lão nương mới mở HPAU.

Đỏ Dữu: Đã Screenshots, mời viết.

Ta ngay từ đầu cho là nói đùa tiếp tục trò chuyện lên thiết lập, càng nghĩ càng thấy phải có thú , kiềm chế không ngừng liền mở ra cái đầu.

What if we rewrite the stars? (cười

Lần này thật đổi mới tùy duyên, tại nội tâm của ta chỗ sâu vẫn kiên trì sư Dan rắn Ung. Bản này văn nếu như tiếp tục tiếp tục viết hẳn là một cái một mực kịch bản bạo tẩu ngu xuẩn Tiểu Điềm văn, là thời điểm chứng minh ta là cái khôi hài viết lách!

Cùng bản đoạn kịch bản lấy tài liệu chân thực kinh lịch. Ta tại vòng quanh trái đất ảnh thành HP thế giới liền bị mười mấy tuổi sư tử con diss qua, "Làm sao lại có người muốn đi toàn là người xấu học viện", sau đó ta yên lặng lộ ra cánh tay trái Hắc Ma tiêu ký (hình xăm thiếp) dọa lùi nàng, thần thanh khí sảng. Muốn nhả rãnh JK La Lâm vì đồng sách mà tiến hành thiện ác rõ ràng bốn viện thiết lập thật lâu —— cố sự xâm nhập quá sâu lòng người kết quả vừa nhắc tới Slytherin mọi người phản ứng đầu tiên đều là người xấu, rắn viện đám người biểu thị bất đắc dĩ đến cực điểm.

Lần sau đổi mới hữu duyên gặp lại.

[ Dan Ung ][HPAU]Rewrite the Stars 02

Tiền văn Đọc tiếp:

01

Mới vũ trụ chuyện xưa mới, rắn Dan sư Ung dự cảnh.

Tuổi tác kém dự cảnh, (trước mắt)17 tuổi Khương Daniel x 11 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu (vì cái gì số lượng viết ra như thế nhìn thấy mà giật mình)

Cùng trước đó HPAU hoàn toàn khác biệt phong cách dự cảnh, OOC đều là lỗi của ta, ngu xuẩn dự cảnh.

Nếu như ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng, trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

Ung Thánh Hựu là xử nữ tòa.

Hogwarts thứ nhất học bá Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ nghiêm túc giáo dục ngươi người tính cách làm sao có thể từ chòm sao quyết định —— đương nhiên còn phải xem lên cao chòm sao cùng mặt trăng chòm sao, Thái Dương tinh thần cùng bầu trời cái góc lớn nhỏ, cùng cái kia khỏa tinh ở đâu một khắc rơi vào cái nào hoàng đạo cung, tinh bàn ảo diệu vô cùng vô tận, năm ba bắt đầu thiên văn xem bói khóa chào mừng ngài quang lâm.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu là xử nữ tòa, đầu này xác định đã biết tin tức vẫn là có thể cho chúng ta tiến hành một chút nhân cách vạch trần.

Chòm Xử Nữ, hoàng đạo thứ sáu cung, sư tử chi đông, cán cân nghiêng chi tây, tính cách bệnh thích sạch sẽ rùa lông, bắt bẻ lại truy cầu hoàn mỹ, nghe cũng không lấy vui. Nhưng nếu như chúng ta xuyên thấu qua từng lớp sương mù đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu bản chất, tìm căn nguyên đến cùng, những này hiện tượng bất quá là cá nhân thế giới xem biểu hiện bên ngoài hình thức mà thôi. Dùng 11 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu đến nêu ví dụ, trong lòng của hắn có một trương to lớn bảng biểu, thời khắc thu tập chung quanh tin tức tiến hành so sánh, thu hoạch được kết luận, tiếp theo chế định kế hoạch, làm ra phản ứng. Nho nhỏ hắn còn tại logic thành lập kỳ, ứng đối ngoài ý muốn kinh nghiệm không tính phong phú, thường xuyên bị bóng đá bóng rổ bóng bầu dục hoặc tùy tiện cái gì Thiên Ngoại Phi Tiên nện đến thất điên bát đảo. Tỉ như hắn 11 tuổi năm đó ngày mùng 1 tháng 8 liền có một con to mọng cú mèo từ trên trời giáng xuống nện ở trên người hắn, dùng một phong giấy trắng lục mực nước hoa thể thư tín đem hắn về sau nhân sinh kế hoạch toàn bộ xáo trộn —— gặp lại, 23 tuổi tại Giang Nam mua nhà nhân sinh.

Cũng may chòm Xử Nữ một đặc điểm khác chính là hành động lực cực mạnh, nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình thu thập ba tháng các loại trung học tư liệu phát một đêm ngốc, ngày thứ hai liền chạy tới tiệm sách mua sắm « Harry Potter toàn tập » cùng phim 8 bộ khúc, hoa ròng rã hai tuần khêu đèn đêm đọc cẩn thận nghiên cứu, phối hợp hình ảnh tư liệu nhớ một bản bút ký, lần nữa phong phú hoàn thiện nhân sinh của mình kế hoạch, trùng hoạch lòng tin cùng cảm giác an toàn.

—— hắn muốn đi Hogwarts, hắn muốn đi Gryffindor, năm ba tuyển khóa muốn tuyển thần hộ mệnh kỳ sinh vật, Muggle nghiên cứu, cùng xem bói khóa cái này ba môn xem ra thoải mái nhất môn tự chọn, tâm vô bàng vụ chuyên chú cơ sở ngành học, tại OWL trong cuộc thi ma dược học, thảo dược học, biến hình học, ma chú học cùng đen phòng ngự ma pháp thuật muốn bảo đảm E tranh O, nó Dư Khoa mục chí ít cầm A, dạng này bảy năm cấp NEWT khảo thí mới có hi vọng cầm Ngũ Môn E hoặc O, sau khi tốt nghiệp thu hoạch được ngạo la hoặc trị liệu sư nhập môn tư cách, trở thành trừng ác dương thiện cái thế anh hùng, hoặc chăm sóc người bị thương thiên sứ áo trắng, cái trước hoạn lộ thuận lợi, cái sau kiếm được nhiều. (chú 1)

"Tổng hợp đến xem Gryffindor là bốn cái trong học viện lựa chọn tốt nhất, cá nhân ta rất thích công cộng phòng nghỉ bốn mùa hỏa lô đặc chất, đồng học tựa hồ cũng rất nhiệt tình sáng sủa, viện bạn có đại lượng ngạo la, có thể thành lập mạng lưới quan hệ; lựa chọn thứ hai là Hufflepuff, ưu điểm là cách phòng bếp gần, đồng học tính cách bốn viện tốt nhất, nhưng phòng ngủ ở phòng hầm, không có cửa sổ giảm điểm; thứ ba lựa chọn là Ravenclaw, không phải nói Ravenclaw không tốt, nhưng ta toán học thành tích không tốt lắm, tiến Ravenclaw đoán chừng sẽ rất phí sức, mà lại mỗi lần tiến công cộng phòng nghỉ đều muốn bài thi, mệt mỏi quá mệt mỏi quá; cuối cùng ta là tuyệt đối sẽ không tiến Slytherin, Slytherin đều là người xấu, mà lại kỳ thị Muggle xuất thân, công cộng phòng nghỉ còn tại đáy hồ, nghe liền lạnh quá, ta sợ lạnh. Trở lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật liệt một trương mặt chữ trên ý nghĩa bảng biểu đập vào trước mặt cha mẹ, bổ sung 20 trang các học viện cơ sở đặc chất giới thiệu vẽ tay Power Point, bị không cảm thấy kinh ngạc song thân làm theo thông lệ khích lệ "Chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, đi làm mình tất cả muốn làm sự tình đi!" —— nếu như con của ngươi từ lên tiểu học liền không có để ngươi giúp đỡ làm qua bất kỳ quyết định gì, ngươi cũng sẽ như thế không có chút rung động nào. Nhưng phân viện mũ chưa thấy qua loại đứa bé này a, không đợi hắn mở miệng ngay tại trong đầu tỉnh táo liệt ra 1234 đầu thao thao bất tuyệt cũng "Từ trên tổng hợp lại ta muốn đi Gryffindor" tân sinh 300 năm cũng liền có thể gặp được một cái, càng đừng đề cập hay là cái bước vào lễ đường không bị dọa sợ cũng không tệ Muggle xuất thân. Phân viện mũ mang phức tạp tâm tình rơi vào trầm mặc —— ngươi mẹ nó đều nghĩ đến rõ ràng như vậy, còn muốn ta làm gì dùng?

Chưa có người biết cái này đỉnh ngàn năm lão mạo nhưng thật ra là đỉnh phản nghịch mũ: Nếu như ngươi nói muốn đi Gryffindor ta liền đem ngươi đưa đi Gryffindor, vậy ta chẳng phải là thật mất mặt.

"Khục. . . Ta nhìn thấy nhất định phải được kiên định linh hồn, khôn khéo mà có hành động lực. . . Nói không chừng rất thích hợp tư. . ."

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, một cái tội nghiệp thanh âm ngăn lại hắn tuyên án:

". . . Ta không thể đi Slytherin, ta sẽ bị bọn hắn cấp trên bắt nạt."

"Cái gì?"

"Ta tại trên xe lửa bị Slytherin cấp trên khi dễ, hắn không thích ta, còn cần Hắc Ma tiêu ký làm ta sợ, van cầu ngài, đừng để ta đi Slytherin."

Phân viện mũ mắt thấy một trương xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ lã chã chực khóc trong lòng mềm nhũn, lòng thích cái đẹp mọi người đều có, ngay cả mũ cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi. Vì thu được mỹ nhân cười một tiếng, thiên kim tan hết đều có thể, huống chi là phân viện chuyện nhỏ này.

"Gryffindor! ! !"

Âm thanh vang dội vang vọng lễ đường đổi lấy hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, phân viện mũ tự giác hoàn thành kỵ sĩ hành động vĩ đại, tại tân sinh sư viện thành viên cười hướng hắn nói lời cảm tạ cũng nhẹ mau rời đi lúc mới mơ mơ màng màng ý thức được có cái gì không đúng —— chờ một chút, Slytherin cấp trên? Khương Daniel? Hắn không phải loại người này a.

Được rồi, kế tiếp.

+

Khương Daniel là tại phân viện nghi thức tiến hành đến một nửa lúc, mới tại toàn lễ đường nhìn chăm chú chật vật không chịu nổi trở lại Slytherin bàn dài.

". . . Daniel ca ngươi làm sao đến trễ nhiều như vậy? Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Phác Chí Huân giúp hắn chiếm vị trí, không đồng ý mà nhìn xem hắn bực bội cởi rách rách rưới rưới ngoại bào ném ở bên cạnh trên chỗ ngồi, giải cà vạt mở mấy cái nút áo, một đầu loạn phát ướt sũng giống vừa mới tại đen trong hồ du lịch mấy cái vừa đi vừa về, cũng đối hắn vấn đề tránh nặng tìm nhẹ.

"Ta không nghĩ trò chuyện chuyện này. Phân viện phân đến cái kia rồi?"

"Bây giờ tại gọi K mở đầu dòng họ, yên tâm đi, ngươi không bỏ qua ngươi tiểu mỹ nhân."

". . . Tiểu mỹ nhân của ta?" Khương Daniel biểu lộ mười phần một lời khó nói hết, chỉ có năm thứ tư nhưng đã sớm biết lo liệu việc nhà Phác Chí Huân nâng lên một bên lông mày.

"Ngươi quên ngươi khâm điểm tiểu mỹ nhân? Nhắc nhở một chút, hắn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, trên xe lửa mọi người đã vây xem qua một vòng, ta cùng Lâm Lâm đều rất thích, tiểu hài tử thật xinh đẹp, là Slytherin mặt. Bùi Bùi xấu hổ không có đi cùng hắn nói chuyện, nhưng chúng ta biết hắn là rất chờ mong. Mặc dù ngươi nửa đường biến mất —— Kim Tại Hoán không muốn làm hội chủ tịch sinh viên kêu rên toàn xe lửa đều nghe được —— nhưng năm ngoái Lâm Lâm là cái gì đãi ngộ, năm nay Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cái gì đãi ngộ."

". . . Đừng nói cho ta các ngươi đi giúp hắn mở đường. . ."

"Đúng a, ca coi trọng người đương nhiên toàn viện đều siêu cấp chiếu cố vấn hắn, cho hắn mua đồ ăn vặt bồi hắn nói chuyện, giới thiệu Hogwarts cơ bản tin tức, không có để chính hắn xách cái rương, giúp hắn chỉ đường xử lý thủ tục, tự mình đem hắn đưa lên thuyền nhỏ, tinh tuyển cùng thuyền hành khách, tuyệt đối đều là Slytherin thế gia. Ta còn giúp hắn lưu lại chỗ ngồi, ngay tại bên cạnh ngươi, làm sao, ngươi còn có cái gì không hài lòng?"

". . . Các ngươi là mù a, không thấy được hắn mặc Gryffindor trường bào a! ? Đúng đúng nhà học viện tiểu hài tốt như vậy làm gì! ? Để sư tử nhóm chế giễu a! ?"

Khương Daniel mắt trần có thể thấy sụp đổ dẫn tới chung quanh tiểu xà hiếu kì, Phác Chí Huân cũng là bạo tính tình, trợn mắt quyết định không để ý tới vị này cố tình gây sự ca, ngược lại là Lại Quan Lâm nhô đầu ra đến lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu, lấy thiện lương nhất ý nghĩ phỏng đoán thế giới, ngữ khí thiên chân vô tà.

"Hắn khả năng chỉ là mua sai áo choàng mà thôi a, ca nhìn trúng người không phải đều sẽ tới Slytherin a?"

Khương Daniel nhất thời nghẹn, may mắn Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự lúc này bị gọi vào, toàn bộ Slytherin như là hoa hướng dương đứng lên đầu chuyển hướng lễ đường trung ương, ngay cả Phác Chí Huân cùng Lại Quan Lâm đều không rảnh bận tâm Khương Daniel phấn khích sắc mặt, có chút hăng hái chờ mong người mới gia nhập, tùy thời làm tốt vỗ tay chuẩn bị.

Thẳng đến phân viện mũ trải qua quá lâu trầm mặc hô lên đại sảnh đầu kia học viện danh tự, toàn bàn dài người lại đồng loạt xoay đầu lại, không thể tin nhìn lấy bọn hắn bảy năm cấp cấp trên, ánh mắt mười phần thống nhất truyền đạt đồng dạng tin tức —— Khương Daniel, ngươi có phải hay không không được.

Hogwarts nhân khẩu lừa bán chi vương lấy đầu đoạt bàn: Hắn một thế anh danh a, cứ như vậy hủy ở một con không hiểu phong tình sư tử con trong tay.

Rất tốt, tiểu bất điểm, ngươi thành công gây nên chú ý của ta, chúng ta còn nhiều thời gian. Một con rắn độc phun lưỡi nghiến răng nghiến lợi, không có chút nào ý thức được chính mình nói ra kinh điển bá đạo tổng giám đốc lời kịch.

"Cho nên. . . Nói là nhân cách của ta mị lực thắng nổi Khương Daniel ý tứ a! ?"

—— toàn trường duy nhất tình trạng bên ngoài, vẫn là ngay cả tiểu mỹ nhân mặt đều chưa thấy qua liền mừng rỡ Gryffindor bảy năm cấp cấp trên Kim Tại Hoán đồng học, để chúng ta vì tự tin của hắn vỗ tay.

+

Chú 1: NEWT khảo thí, chung cực Vu sư khảo thí ( Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, N. E. W. T. ), là Hogwarts trường học ma pháp bảy năm cấp học sinh cần tham gia một loại phân khoa khảo thí, làm vì bọn họ sau khi tốt nghiệp thỉnh cầu chức vị lúc trình độ chứng nhận. Tỷ như, thỉnh cầu bộ phép thuật ngạo la chí ít cần tại Ngũ Môn N. E. W. T. Trong cuộc thi lấy được "Ưu tú" hoặc "Tốt đẹp" thành tích; đồng dạng, trở thành trị liệu sư cũng cần tại ma dược học, thảo dược học, biến hình học, ma chú học cùng đen phòng ngự ma pháp thuật trong cuộc thi chí ít cần muốn đạt tới' tốt đẹp' thành tích.

Vu sư thành tích cuộc thi phân cấp:

Hợp cách thành tích

▪O - ưu tú

▪E - tốt đẹp

▪A- đạt tiêu chuẩn

Không hợp cách thành tích

▪P- kém

▪D- rất kém cỏi

▪T - cực kém

Chư quân, ta yêu chòm Xử Nữ. Chòm Xử Nữ là một cái cùng bọn hắn ở chung thời gian càng lâu càng có thể phát hiện đáng yêu chỗ chòm sao, ta năm năm hảo hữu chính là một cái am hiểu chế định kế hoạch cùng bảng biểu tiểu xử nữ, nhân sinh mười phần tích cực hướng lên, vây xem thế giới quan của bọn hắn thường xuyên cảm thấy thú vị hoặc khâm phục, chúng ta nhỏ trái bưởi cũng là một cái chế định mục tiêu liền sẽ từng bước một đi qua kiên định người đâu.

—— coi như nghĩ đến muốn viết sư Dữu, bản này hay là nhịn không được viết ra một điểm rắn viện khí tức kkkk.

—— coi như nghĩ đến muốn viết rắn Dan, bản này hay là nhịn không được viết ra một điểm sư viện khí tức kkkk.

Chúng ta lần sau đổi mới hữu duyên gặp lại.

[ Dan Ung ][HPAU]Rewrite the Stars 03

Tiền văn kết nối mời điểm tập hợp

Mới vũ trụ chuyện xưa mới, rắn Dan sư Ung dự cảnh.

Tuổi tác kém dự cảnh, (trước mắt)17 tuổi Khương Daniel x 11 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu (vì cái gì số lượng viết ra như thế nhìn thấy mà giật mình)

Cùng trước đó HPAU hoàn toàn khác biệt phong cách dự cảnh, OOC đều là lỗi của ta, ngu xuẩn dự cảnh.

Nếu như ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng, trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

Nương tựa theo "Khương Daniel khâm điểm hàng năm nhan vương hoa rơi Gryffindor" mánh lới, Ung Thánh Hựu tại khai giảng ngày đầu tiên điểm tâm thời gian liền nhận lấy toàn trường tiểu động vật ánh mắt tẩy lễ. Gryffindor bàn dài tứ sắc hỗn tạp, ngoại viện học sinh nhao nhao cọ tới cùng sư viện đồng cấp liên lạc lãnh đạm cả một cái nghỉ hè tình cảm, ánh mắt lại liếc về phía ngồi tại Gryffindor bảy năm cấp cấp trên bên người nổi tiếng tân sinh.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu đừng sợ, bọn hắn là đang nhìn ta, không có cách, ca chính là như thế được hoan nghênh, cái này đáng chết nhân khí." Kim Tại Hoán một bên cho sư tử con rót sữa bò một bên hướng hắn nháy mắt ra hiệu ý đồ trấn an đối phương. Ánh mắt tiêu điểm ngược lại là rất tỉnh táo dáng vẻ, mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn miệng miệng xem bữa sáng, nhẹ giọng hướng hắn nói cám ơn bưng chén lên uống một ngụm, lại tiếp tục hai tay dâng sô cô la mã phân ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ chuyên tâm ăn —— lưu vòng tiếp theo sữa bò râu ria tại bên miệng Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là trên thế giới đáng yêu nhất tồn tại, Kim Tại Hoán như là cảm khái cầm khăn ăn vì hắn lau khóe miệng, đại sảnh đám người đột nhiên rối loạn tưng bừng.

—— không phải đâu, ta thật như thế được người yêu mến! ? Cho tiểu hài tử xát cái miệng đều có thể dẫn phát hải khiếu?

Sự thật chứng minh hắn nghĩ nhiều, phòng khách chính cửa chính ầm vang mở rộng, có "Hogwarts người mẫu đội" danh xưng Slytherin Quidditch đội kết thúc thần huấn đi đến. Từ khi Khương Daniel hai năm trước lên làm đội trưởng, trường học ma pháp liền lưu truyền dạng này truyền thuyết: Slytherin đội chiến thuật là dùng mặt giết người, thừa dịp đối phương bị mê phải năm mê ba đạo, lại phái Daniel đi đem Golden Snitch bắt trở lại. Một nước bàn tịnh đầu thuận tuấn nam mỹ nữ đứng chung một chỗ đánh vào thị giác lực vốn là hùng vĩ, càng đừng đề cập bọn hắn còn mặc trải qua đội trưởng tự tay cải tiến qua ngân thanh chế phục: Trường ngoa quần bò, ngân giáp gia thân, màu xanh sẫm khảm viền bạc áo choàng chiều dài cùng mắt cá chân, đi trên đường phần phật mang gió, một đường cá diếc sang sông thu gặt lấy người qua đường phương tâm. Kim Tại Hoán mắt thấy cầm đầu Khương Daniel dẫn trùng trùng điệp điệp đội ngũ càng đi càng gần, sắc mặt trầm tĩnh như băng sơn, mang theo cả đội khí tràng đều đè nén muốn mạng, phảng phất tùy thời có thể mở một trận rắn sư đại chiến, rốt cục nhịn không được nhả rãnh miệng:

"Sớm a Daniel, ngươi làm sao luyện công buổi sáng còn nắm tóc mang bông tai, nha còn phun nước hoa? Là sáu giờ liền rời giường rồi sao?"

"Lại nói, ngươi tại sao phải khai giảng ngày đầu tiên liền huấn luyện a?"

"Còn có, các ngươi bàn dài ở đại sảnh một bên khác, ngươi đi nhầm phương hướng."

Gryffindor bảy năm cấp cấp trên có một trương người vật vô hại mềm mại gương mặt, ngây thơ thuần khiết phảng phất không dính khói lửa trần gian, chính là mới mở miệng có thể đem độ hot gần chết, hoàn mỹ thuyết minh như thế nào sư viện nhanh mồm nhanh miệng cùng ngốc bên trong ngu đần.

Toàn bộ Slytherin Quidditch đội mắt trần có thể thấy lảo đảo một chút, các đội viên nhao nhao đối Kim Tại Hoán quăng tới hàm nghĩa phức tạp cảm kích ánh mắt: Cảm tạ ngài nói ra chúng ta kiềm chế trước kia tiếng lòng! Chúng ta cũng không nghĩ thông học ngày đầu tiên liền bị người từ trên giường nắm chặt, chỉ để lại đội trưởng đại nhân giữ thể diện! Ngươi xem một chút Lại Quan Lâm mắt quầng thâm, Phác Chí Huân ngốc mao! Ban một rắn độc tất cả đều ánh mắt đờ đẫn cương thi đi làm, chỉ có Khương Daniel một người đấu chí cao đi! ? Quỷ biết hắn muốn làm gì! ?

Đấu chí cao Slytherin chi vương không nhìn đội viên ai oán oán thầm, chống đỡ Kim Tại Hoán nhả rãnh tam liên, mang theo Scotland cao nguyên tháng chín sáng sớm ẩm ướt hàn khí cười lạnh ra khỏi hàng, đại mã kim đao ngồi xuống Gryffindor trên bàn dài:

"Chúng ta lại gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu bằng hữu."

Mang theo giáp da tay bao thon dài ngón tay vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, một ly cà phê cùng với sữa bò đường cát mưa xoay một vòng từ trên trời giáng xuống, thìa bạc tự động quấy đường sữa động tác chậm rãi đến cơ hồ ngạo mạn, cúi tại chén sứ trên vách đinh đương rung động. Bị điểm tên tiểu bằng hữu còn tại chuyên chú giải quyết mình bữa sáng, phồng má ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy Khương Daniel sau mở to hai mắt nhìn thả chậm nhấm nuốt tốc độ, đầu có chút khuynh hướng một bên phảng phất muốn xin giúp đỡ hoặc chạy trốn, lại tự cho là che giấu rất khá một bộ lạnh lùng bộ dáng, cực giống ma pháp truyện cổ tích bên trong có huyết ma chú huyết thống miêu tộc sinh vật.

Ngây thơ, bởi vậy dễ bị dọa dẫm phát sợ, mỹ mạo, lại khó mà nắm lấy.

Là một con đáng giá dùng ôn nhu khí tức cùng sữa bò cá khô kiên nhẫn hống dụ Tiểu Nãi Miêu.

Nguyên vốn chuẩn bị một bụng ra oai phủ đầu mèo nô Khương Daniel lập tức tắt lửa, thanh âm hàng tám độ tư thái thấp ba phần, một tay vuốt ve cái cán chổi một tay chống đỡ má, nụ cười đường cong từ không ai bì nổi mềm hoá thành hòa ái dễ gần, Nagini lột xác thu nhỏ thanh:

"Hôm qua tại trên xe lửa, thật xin lỗi."

Phía sau hắn Slytherin Quidditch đội có một nửa người dựa vào cái chổi chèo chống mới không có ngay tại chỗ ngã xuống đất, mặt khác một nửa thành viên nhìn chằm chằm nhà mình đội trưởng cái ót, cố gắng khắc chế dùng cái chổi chào hỏi đi lên xúc động:

—— hóa ra vừa rồi tại trên sân bóng "Slytherin muốn cho xuẩn sư tử nhóm điểm nhan sắc nhìn một cái!" khẳng khái trần từ, hóa thành hành động thực tế chính là trình độ này! ? Tinh anh nhân thiết đâu? Học viện tôn nghiêm đâu? Lại nói hôm qua tại trên xe lửa đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì a! ? Lão đại lần sau kéo chúng ta ra đứng đường phố trước có thể hay không trước điện thoại cái! ? Chúng ta tốt tập luyện một cái thích hợp biểu lộ! ? Không phải hiện tại một mặt sát khí đứng tại đối cửa nhà nhìn ngươi cho nhân đạo xin lỗi, ngươi nói chúng ta là cười hay là không cười?

Khương Daniel cái ót không có mắt cũng không phải đọc tâm năng lực giả, tự nhiên không tiếp thu được phía sau bầy rắn linh hồn lên án. Hắn chuyên chú quan sát đến đối diện họ mèo con non nhất cử nhất động, nhìn đối phương đầu tiên là sửng sốt một chút, lưu luyến không rời đem mã phân thả lại trong mâm, móng vuốt nhỏ ngăn tại trước miệng đem bánh gatô nuốt xuống, trong lúc đó tròn căng con mắt một mực nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Khương Daniel, cái mũi nhỏ co rút lấy, nếu là có lỗ tai có sợi râu, nhất định tại run rẩy không ngừng.

Cái này con động vật nhỏ đang suy nghĩ, mà Khương Daniel đã tính trước, có thể thu phục trên thế giới tất cả mèo.

Rốt cục Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra suy nghĩ về sau cử động —— hắn đem mình điểm tâm bàn đẩy lên Daniel trước mặt.

"Bụng rỗng uống cà phê không tốt... Ngươi hôm qua dọa ta."

Tiểu Nãi Miêu thanh âm trong veo, mang một chút không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được ủy khuất ý vị, cực đại kích phát quanh mình viện bạn tình thương của mẹ như núi. Lấy Kim Tại Hoán cầm đầu một đám công sư mẫu sư đã tự động đem sự kiện định tính vì nhà mình con non bị người đối diện rắn độc khi dễ, đàn sư tử không sai hộ con bản năng thượng tuyến, cùng chung mối thù nhìn kỹ không hề hay biết Khương Daniel —— ai biết cái này Hogwarts Hỗn Thế Ma Vương dùng cái gì bỉ ổi thủ đoạn đem chúng ta Ôn Ôn nhu nhu tiểu mỹ nhân sợ đến như vậy? Hắn còn dám cầm tiểu thiên sứ điểm tâm? Lưu lại khối kia sô cô la vị bánh làm chúng ta vẫn là bằng hữu!

Trước có đàn sư tử nhìn chằm chằm, sau có bầy rắn oán khí trùng thiên, vòng xoáy trung tâm hai mặt thụ địch Khương Daniel phảng phất tự mang khôi giáp hộ thân, gặm miệng sô cô la bánh quy nhấp một hớp cà phê nheo mắt lại cười đến một mặt thỏa mãn: Thu mèo thanh tiến độ 25%, không rèn sắt khi còn nóng chờ đến khi nào?

"Lỗi của ta, để ta đền bù ngươi. Một hồi dẫn ngươi đi Quidditch sân bóng hóng mát thế nào? Ngươi còn không có bay qua a? Vừa vặn cũng không ai ngồi qua ta cô nương xinh đẹp, ngươi là người thứ nhất."

Một thanh Boomerang1210 bị chụp trên bàn, từ số hiệu liền có thể nhìn ra Khương Daniel đối nàng yêu thích không buông tay nguyên nhân, năm nay tháng tám sản phẩm mới vừa vừa tuyên bố, hắn liền tin tưởng đây là duyên phận thiên quyết định: Mỹ nhân này trên thân viết tên của ta, vậy ta nhất định phải ôm mỹ nhân về. Mới nhất phiên bản Boomerang cải tiến vẻ ngoài, hình dạng càng thêm thon dài ưu nhã, thậm chí có "Đường cong trôi chảy, eo nhỏ nhắn không đủ một nắm" loại này sắc khí trùng thiên đánh giá. Rắn viện Quidditch đội trưởng nhận lấy đến từ bạo động đám người cực kỳ hâm mộ ánh mắt, chỉ chờ Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu —— ai có thể cự tuyệt được bay lượn khoái cảm, ai có thể cự tuyệt được hắn cùng hắn gợi cảm cô nương?

Sự thật chứng minh, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể.

Sư tử con nhìn một chút cái chổi lại nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, liên tục khoát tay mở miệng phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí: "Cám ơn ngươi, nhưng là quên đi thôi... Ta không quá ưa thích cầu loại vận động. Mà lại ngươi cái chổi... Bình thường mang một mình ngươi cũng đã đủ vất vả đi? Tăng thêm ta, sợ sẽ đem nàng ép xấu. Bất quá vẫn là cám ơn ngươi."

Ngữ khí của hắn quá chân thành tha thiết thành khẩn cấp bậc lễ nghĩa chu toàn, đủ để cho đám người tĩnh ba giây suy nghĩ trong đó hàm nghĩa. Sau đó tựa như có người thi một cái nhếch miệng phần phật, các loại tiểu động vật đều cười đến chỉnh tề hài hòa, bốn viện hữu ái. Ở trong lấy Kim Tại Hoán mang tính tiêu chí ma âm xỏ lỗ tai rõ ràng nhất:

"Khương Daniel! Để ngươi mỗi ngày đều nói mình muốn làm cơ bắp tìm cầu tay dùng hình thể kém nghiền ép đối phương! Báo ứng đến đi ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

+

Hôm trước nhìn thần kỳ động vật ở nơi nào báo trước về sau kích tình rơi xuống sản phẩm, ba không sản phẩm, đại cương nghiêm trọng đi chệch.

Nguyên bản muốn viết 15 lẫn nhau đỗi, kết quả viết viết cảm thấy Daniel làm sao có thể bỏ được đỗi mới 11 tuổi nhỏ ngô, ở giữa không hiểu thành ngọt sủng văn. Cũng may phần cuối hay là trở lại lẫn nhau đỗi con đường, hi vọng tình tiết có thể tiếp tục.

\---- -- -- cái bí mật, kỳ thật bản này văn căn bản không có đại cương loại vật này, thật là một cái khôi hài viết lách tại thả bản thân. [ thành khẩn

Đồng thời càng hai thiên đăng nhiều kỳ thật sự là loại thú vị thể nghiệm, không nghĩ ra được một cái vũ trụ liền có thể chạy trốn tới một cái khác trong vũ trụ, chỉ là có đôi khi ngẫu nhiên sóng điện não xuyên tuyến, luôn có câu nói này ta có phải là viết qua tức thị cảm.

Cho nên lần sau đổi mới... Gặp lại?

PS: Cái chổi gọi boomerang là ta nói bừa, ta yêu tiêu bảo, ta lửa tình tên nỏ.

[ Dan Ung ][HPAU]Rewrite the Stars 04

Tiền văn kết nối mời điểm tập hợp

Mới vũ trụ chuyện xưa mới, rắn Dan sư Ung dự cảnh.

Tuổi tác kém dự cảnh, (trước mắt)17 tuổi Khương Daniel x 11 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu (vì cái gì số lượng viết ra như thế nhìn thấy mà giật mình)

Cùng trước đó HPAU hoàn toàn khác biệt phong cách dự cảnh, OOC đều là lỗi của ta, ngu xuẩn dự cảnh.

Nếu như ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng, trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

Từ Khương Daniel 5 tuổi bắt đầu, Khương gia nữ chủ nhân thường xuyên cảm thấy lo lắng: Busan Slytherin thế gia, 6 thay mặt lấp lánh ngân thanh đường, tại nàng con trai độc nhất thế hệ này, sợ là muốn ra cái thứ nhất Gryffindor.

"Không phải nói Gryffindor có cái gì không tốt, " nàng đứng tại hành lang phía trước cửa sổ, nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ trong viện tại cái chổi bên trên một tay dựng ngược Khương Daniel, xa xa thi cái bảo hộ chú ổn định cái chổi, "Ta không phải cố thủ thuần huyết vinh quang loại hình, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không nhất thời mắt mù coi trọng phụ thân hắn cái kia Muggle. Nhi tử ta nhân sinh làm ra cái gì lựa chọn ta đều sẽ toàn lực ủng hộ... Chính là Gryffindor người đều có chút ngốc, ta sợ hắn thất bại, thụ khi dễ."

Đầy hành lang liệt tổ liệt tông không nói nhìn xem nàng lại thi cái lơ lửng chú khó khăn lắm tiếp được từ cái chổi bên trên đến rơi xuống tiểu thiếu niên, cái sau không có bất kỳ cái gì nguy hiểm ý thức, ngược lại ở giữa không trung lạc lạc cười ngây ngô lộ ra thiếu một viên răng cửa, quơ hai tay bắt chước bay lượn bộ dáng: Không thể nói như thế... Tốt a con của ngươi quả thật có chút ngốc. Chúc hắn tại Gryffindor tìm tới hạnh phúc.

Lúc kia than thở thu hồi ma trượng thiếu phụ đã làm tốt 6 năm sau nhận được thứ nhất phong Hogwarts gửi thư che kín sư tử huy chương chuẩn bị tâm lý, cho nên khi nàng nhìn thấy nhi tử báo bình an tin tức xuất hiện tại lục sắc xà văn trên tờ giấy lúc, phản ứng đầu tiên là thật sâu thất bại: Ta thế mà như thế không hiểu rõ nhi tử ta! ? Hắn chẳng lẽ không phải một cái dũng cảm trung thành Gryffindor a! ? Ta chuẩn bị cho hắn văn phòng phẩm đều là đỏ Kim phối màu, hi vọng hắn không muốn bị đồng học chế giễu.

"Ta cùng mụ mụ đi cùng một cái học viện, về sau một nhất định có thể trưởng thành để mụ mụ kiêu ngạo nam tử hán."

Khương Daniel ấu tròn mà non nớt kiểu chữ để nàng không tự chủ được lộ ra mỉm cười, lại trân quý mà đem thư cất giữ tốt. Lúc đó nàng cũng không biết phân viện mũ không phải căn cứ ngươi có phẩm chất mà là căn cứ ngươi coi trọng nhất phẩm chất đến phân viện, nàng tiểu thiếu niên bị nàng bảo hộ rất khá, nhưng hắn nhìn xem nàng một mình chống đỡ lấy một cái gia tộc bóng lưng, trong nội tâm đã có nhất định phải được cùng hung ác phạt quyết đoán thừa số tại lan tràn: Thứ ta muốn nhất định phải đạt được, muốn làm sự tình nhất định phải thực hiện. Nàng cũng không biết cái kia buổi chiều nàng cùng chân dung nói chuyện tới một mức độ nào đó một câu thành sấm —— con của nàng nhiều năm về sau hoàn toàn chính xác bởi vì Gryffindor thất bại phạm ngốc, cũng tại Gryffindor tìm được hạnh phúc. Bất quá đây là nói sau, để chúng ta đem ống kính kéo về thời gian bây giờ tuyến, nhắm ngay vừa mới thụ sư tử con khi dễ, ngay tại Slytherin công cộng phòng nghỉ vờ ngớ ngẩn bạo tẩu rắn viện chi quang Khương Daniel.

"Không, Daniel ca, ngươi không thể cùng hắn quyết đấu, hắn mới năm nhất, ngươi cùng hắn quyết đấu là sẽ bị khinh bỉ; đồng lý ngươi cũng không thể đem hắn hẹn đến Quidditch sân bóng dùng cầu nện hắn; hạ cấm dược cũng không được, liền ngươi ma dược trình độ là sẽ chết người, ta là đang khen ngươi làm thuốc hiệu quả tốt còn không được? Ngươi muốn đem hắn biến thành mèo? Không nói trước ngươi có thể hay không thuần thục nắm giữ cái này chú ngữ... Ta thế nào cảm giác biến mèo chỉ là vì thỏa mãn hứng thú của chính ngươi yêu thích?" Phác Chí Huân tại đầy đất bừa bộn gối ôm tấm thảm bên trong lật một cái lườm nguýt, vẫy vẫy tay để Lại Quan Lâm tới, "Đi đem Rooney cùng da đặc biệt ôm xuống tới. Thuận tiện nhìn xem Bùi Bùi có hay không tỉnh. Ta đoán hắn sẽ không nghĩ nhầm qua vây xem dạng này Daniel ca cơ hội."

Khương Daniel cả người hiện lên "Lớn" chữ hình ghé vào Slytherin công cộng phòng nghỉ pha lê trên tường cùng cự con mực mắt to mắt nhỏ nhìn nhau, xem ra rất cần đem đầu của mình xuyên qua đen trong hồ tỉnh táo một chút. Hàm hàm hồ hồ nghĩ linh tinh bên trong thậm chí xen lẫn tiếng địa phương, vạn ngữ ngàn nói hóa thành một câu: Ta Khương Daniel thời giờ bất lợi, mệnh phạm Gryffindor, cùng ngốc sư tử nhóm không đội trời chung, gặp một lần quyết đấu một lần!

"Ây... Ngài bình quân mỗi ngày đều có một môn khóa muốn cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng tiến lên, chúng ta còn cùng Phác Hữu Trấn hẹn mỗi tuần hai lần hữu nghị huấn luyện, không phải ngài đi trước an bài một chút quyết đấu nhật trình, xếp hàng ra sân?" Phác Chí Huân linh hồn thuộc về Slytherin chanh chua bị Khương Daniel kích phát phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, đồng thời cũng đè nén không được hiếu kì lưỡi rắn, "Nói thật, ngươi tại trên xe lửa đến cùng đối hài tử của người khác hạ cái gì không thể cho ai biết độc thủ, để người vừa thấy được ngươi chỉ ủy khuất phải nhanh khóc lên?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu trừng lớn vô tội đậu đậu mắt: "Nên ủy khuất người là ta đi! ? Ta... Rooney! Da đặc biệt! Ba ba ôm một cái!"

Lại Quan Lâm cùng Bùi Trân Ánh một người ôm một con mèo đi xuống phòng ngủ thang lầu, chỉ chớp mắt liền bị Khương Daniel một tay một cái vớt đi kéo. Trái hút phải hút sau khôi phục bình thường làm việc năng lực Slytherin cấp trên rốt cục ngồi trở lại trên ghế sa lon, gãi mèo cái cằm, đối một vòng người nghe êm tai nói trên xe lửa ân oán tình cừu, tình cảm thâm trầm đầu nhập chữ chữ khoan tim khấp huyết, mắt thấy thân sinh niên đệ nhóm sắc mặt càng thêm vô cùng thê thảm: "... Không phải đâu? Các ngươi không có ở đồng tình ta! ?"

"Hắc Ma tiêu ký... Thật có ngươi. Hài tử đáng thương, đối thế giới ma pháp ấn tượng đầu tiên liền bị ngươi hủy." Phác Chí Huân lắc đầu, mặt mũi tràn đầy chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, "Ta... Được rồi, ta không có ý kiến gì. Quan Lâm, ngươi tới."

Bị điểm tên bận bịu bên trong sửng sốt một chút, phát biểu không trải qua đại não thốt ra: "Daniel ca, ta cảm thấy Chí Huân ca muốn nói là, ngươi tại lừa bán nhân khẩu không thành sau không có hữu hảo rời trận bảo trì tiêu sái phong độ, mà là thẹn quá hoá giận hướng người ta biểu hiện ra Hắc Ma tiêu ký, sáng nay lại cố ý lôi kéo chúng ta đi Gryffindor hóng mát thị uy, qua nửa ngày ngươi còn đang tính toán như thế nào đối phó cái này căn bản không có bất cứ uy hiếp gì người —— tha thứ ta nói thẳng, các loại thiết nghĩ so với trả thù đều càng giống là đùa ác —— đây không phải bình thường ngươi, mục đích của ngươi đến cùng là cái gì?"

Slytherin chi vương đem mặt chôn ở Rooney trên lưng thật dài thở ra một hơi, thanh âm buồn bực giống bị thi ngâm đầu chú:

"Ta nghĩ... Ta muốn để hắn nhìn thấy ta, hắn dựa vào cái gì chán ghét Slytherin, chán ghét ta?"

Ngân màu xanh linh hồn thường thường bướng bỉnh mà kiêu ngạo, muốn cái gì liền sẽ đưa tay đi lấy, muốn đi nơi nào liền sẽ lập tức xuất phát. Không thể nhất tiếp nhận từ là cự tuyệt, nhất không cách nào tưởng tượng sự tình là không chiếm được. Hắn đi trên đường nhìn thấy một con ngưỡng mộ trong lòng mèo con, dù là bị cào hoa mặt cắn nát tay, cũng sẽ trước tiên đem hắn ôm về nhà thuần dưỡng thành công lại đi xử lý vết thương. Gryffindor sẽ nói đây là ngạo mạn, mà Slytherin xưng là thích.

Ta muốn để hắn, thích ta.

Mới nhuộm tóc bạc đỉnh lấy con mèo lông xù bụng nạm chắp tay chắp tay, phảng phất đều bởi vì chủ nhân uể oải ảm đạm mấy phần. Phác Chí Huân cùng Lại Quan Lâm liếc nhau một cái, nhanh chóng dùng ánh mắt trao đổi đối lời ngầm phức tạp cảm tưởng, một mực không có lên tiếng Bùi Trân Ánh lại bật cười:

"Ta muốn gặp mặt cái này Ung Thánh Hựu, có chút hiếu kỳ là cái hạng người gì, có thể để cho Daniel ca như thế nóng ruột nóng gan."

Khương Daniel chà đạp trong ngực con mèo động tác tạm ngừng một chút, chậm rãi vễnh lỗ tai lên cùng đầu, ánh mắt dần dần tản mát ra tinh quang:

"Ung Thánh Hựu... Có phải là còn chưa thấy qua ngươi?"

"... Đúng vậy a, làm sao."

Khương Daniel ném mèo, chạy tới ôm Bùi Trân Ánh bả vai, muốn cùng hắn chen một chỗ ghế sô pha, thân thân nhiệt nhiệt huynh hữu đệ cung:

"Nghe nói chúng ta Trân Ánh cùng Ravenclaw Lý Đại Huy, còn có phụ trách ma dược khóa trợ giáo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, quan hệ đặc biệt tốt?"

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel thân thiết vô hại gần trong gang tấc tiếu dung, Bùi Trân Ánh đột nhiên có loại dự cảm bất tường.

+

Bùi Trân Ánh, một cái có được không hiểu hấp dẫn Ravenclaw thể chất Slytherin, đi trên đường sẽ có Tiểu Ưng đỏ mặt đến hỏi hắn tính danh, thư viện cố định trên chỗ ngồi luôn có kinh hỉ rơi xuống các khoa bút ký, cuối kỳ ôn tập kỳ tất cả mọi người yêu cùng Bùi Trân Ánh dính vào nhau —— có được Bùi Trân Ánh, liền có được toàn bộ Ravenclaw tranh nhau chen lấn giúp ngươi giải đáp nghi vấn giải hoặc. Hắn tự giác không phải thông minh nhất kia một loại, nhưng lấy hắn tại ưng viện được hoan nghênh trình độ, hắn đi vào dù là chỉ coi cái linh vật, đều sẽ có người vì hắn một đường hộ giá hộ tống, thay hắn mở cửa, thay mặt ghi bút ký, lớn nhỏ khảo thí, bao hắn nằm qua.

"Chúng ta Trân Ánh chỉ phải chịu trách nhiệm đẹp liền có thể, hao tổn tâm trí sự tình, liền giao cho đám kia nghĩ quá nhiều diều hâu đi."

Daniel phát biểu hoàn toàn như trước đây không tim không phổi, sờ lấy đầu của hắn biểu đạt từ đáy lòng yêu thích, cùng đối Slytherin dùng mặt công chiếm Ravenclaw cái này sáng ý thưởng thức. Thậm chí tại năm ngoái Halloween, hắn nói đùa giống như vì Bùi Trân Ánh chuẩn bị nguyên một bao Ravenclaw xanh đậm viền rìa áo choàng áo lông cà vạt, lấy tên đẹp bảo trì viện tế hài hòa —— tay cầm biến sắc chú, bốn viện mặc cho ngươi đi.

Bộ quần áo này hiện tại có đất dụng võ.

"Cho nên ma dược lớp học chỉnh lý công việc cơ bản cũng là những này, có cái gì không hiểu có thể hỏi ngươi cộng tác." Lý Đại Huy dẫn mục tiêu nhân vật đi vào ma dược phòng học, lấy Bùi Trân Ánh đối với hắn hiểu rõ, hắn giờ phút này nhất định tại người khác không nhìn thấy địa phương cuồng mắt trợn trắng, "Đến chào hỏi, cái này chính là của ngươi làm việc ngoài giờ cộng tác, Ravenclaw năm ba sinh Bùi Trân Ánh."

Bùi Trân Ánh sửa sang cà vạt, dùng hết toàn thân diễn kỹ xuất ra hắn nhất thiên chân vô tà tiếu dung quay người lại cùng nho nhỏ sư tử đánh vừa đối mặt, song song sững sờ:

Vị niên trưởng này / niên đệ, dáng dấp cũng quá đẹp mắt đi.

+

Xem ở ta 36 giờ liền càng phân thượng, lần này cùng @ quýt huy hoàng 72 giờ đánh cược đổi thành HP. Dù sao chính chủ vừa mới con dấu mình muốn vào rắn viện, nhạc mẫu đương nhiên phải kích tình cố gắng một chút.

Liên quan tới phân viện mũ là căn cứ ngươi xem trọng phẩm chất mà không phải ngươi có phẩm chất phân viện điểm này là quan phương bổ xong, kỳ thật càng nghĩ càng có đạo lý. Nếu không Weasley huynh đệ hội tiến Slytherin, Hermione Granger sẽ tiến Ravenclaw. Nhớ kỹ có người hỏi qua La Lâm nhỏ sao li ti Peter vì sao lại tiến Gryffindor, La Lâm trả lời nói, phản bội cũng là cần dũng khí.

Đây chính là HP thế giới mỹ diệu chỗ, mỗi cái thiết lập đều có thâm ý, mỗi loại nhân tính đều đầy đủ thâm trầm phức tạp.

Cùng Khương Daniel cái này cự hình mèo nô, từ ta mở văn đến bây giờ lại nhiều nuôi hai con mèo... Dọn dẹp một chút chuẩn bị an bài con vịt cùng nhỏ quỳ ra sân đi.

Viết bản này HP luôn luôn cảm thấy rất nhẹ nhõm, bởi vì hoàn toàn không có tình tiết, bạo đi đến đâu chính là đâu, ngu xuẩn sung sướng liền tốt. Bởi vậy cũng hoàn toàn không biết hạ chương nên viết cái gì —— đây là ta lần thứ nhất chưa nghĩ ra kết cục liền viết văn, tùy duyên đi tùy duyên.

Lần sau đổi mới thấy?


	142. *

(

Bớt) Circle

Circle/T

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến. Món kia dục bào đã bị hắn cởi xuống, chỉ tại hạ thân vây cái khăn tắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không có kịp phản ứng nam người liền đã quỳ gối trước mặt hắn, xoa lên hắn tính khí. Hắn muốn nói gì, lại phát hiện giữa hai người giống như không lời nào để nói, hắn khổ sở mà cúi thấp đầu nhìn xem hé miệng ngậm vào mình tính khí nam nhân, cái mũi có chút chua.

Nhưng hạ thân truyền đến nhanh cảm giác rất nhanh liền đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nội tâm kia cỗ chua xót phóng đi. Ung Thánh Hựu tận khả năng há to miệng, nhưng cũng cũng không thể đem nam nhân tính khí hoàn toàn bao trùm, đến cực hạn của mình sau hắn dừng một chút, không tiến thêm nữa, bắt đầu dùng đầu lưỡi đi mút vào, liếm láp nam nhân tính khí.

Nóng ướt khoang miệng chăm chú bao vây lấy phía dưới của mình, mềm mại đầu lưỡi vây quanh đầu đảo quanh, tăng thêm nam nhân cúi thấp xuống con mắt nhu thuận nghe lời nói dáng vẻ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được thở một tiếng, duỗi tay đè chặt nam nhân cái ót, thẳng lưng bắt đầu trừu sáp.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì hắn đột nhiên động tác cau chặt lông mày, khóe mắt cũng hiện xảy ra chút điểm lệ quang, nhưng hắn không có phản kháng, nhịn xuống buồn nôn tận hiện lên để cho mình trầm tĩnh lại, dễ dàng cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt hơn cái động tác.

Nam nhân không chút nào phản kháng, bộ dạng phục tùng thuận theo bộ dáng đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đáy lòng kia cỗ thi ngược muốn kích phát ra, rõ ràng trước kia cùng những người khác làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng sẽ sinh ra loại cảm giác này, nhưng đụng một cái bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giấu ở chỗ sâu mặt khác liền sẽ át không chế trụ nổi chạy đến, kêu gào muốn đem người trước mắt triệt để làm hư, để hắn toàn thân trên dưới đều nhiễm lên mình hương vị, để kia luôn luôn một mặt bình thản khuôn mặt bởi vì hắn mà sụp đổ, không chỗ ở thút thít cầu xin tha thứ. Hắn luôn luôn muốn đem thú Thánh Hựu triệt để vỡ vụn, nhưng lại không nỡ.

Nghĩ như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí đã hướng Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu chỗ sâu bức tới, hắn không phải là không có chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu kia đã có chút ít phiếm hồng sắc mặt cùng khóe mắt bên cạnh vệt nước mắt, nhưng hắn chính là khống chế không nổi địa, muốn nhìn thấy càng nhiều. Hắn án lấy nam đầu người, kế tục thẳng lưng hướng chỗ sâu cắm tới, thẳng đến nam nhân nhịn không được nắm lấy tay của hắn, nhấc mắt đáng thương nhìn qua hắn, hướng hắn yếu thế, hắn mới ngừng hạ xâm nhập bước chân, biên độ nhỏ thẳng lưng đút vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố nén nôn khan dục vọng thừa nhận nam nhân động tác, trong lòng dâng lên một cỗ bi ai. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là như vậy, muốn đem từ mình bức đến cực hạn hắn mới dừng lại, hiện tại cây kia tính khí lại hung ác lại thâm sâu cắm ở cổ họng mình bên trong, hắn cảm thấy mình chỗ kia đều muốn bị tính khí chống đỡ trướng, ngày mai vừa nói khẳng định lại sẽ vô cùng đau đớn. May mắn không đầy một lát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đem mình từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong rút ra, ánh mắt hướng bồn rửa tay chỗ đi đâu, ra hiệu hắn đứng qua bên kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu ho khan vài tiếng, dùng tay chống đất tấm đứng lên, hai chân bởi vì thời gian dài quỳ hơi tê tê, nhưng hắn đã thành thói quen. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ác liệt tính tình sớm ở cấp ba thời điểm hắn đã từng gặp qua, quỳ gối băng lãnh trên mặt đất mấy giờ hắn cũng không phải là không có thử qua, nhưng chính là như thế một cái ác liệt người, để hắn không cách nào tự kềm chế hõm vào. Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra cái có chút trào phúng cười cho, đứng tại rộng lớn trước gương, nhìn xem mình cùng nam nhân phía sau.

Luận dung mạo, trong vòng giải trí so hắn xuất sắc người còn nhiều, mình bộ này gầy yếu thân thể cũng không có gì có thể khiến người ta thấy vừa mắt phương, vì cái gì Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định phải quấn lấy mình không thả? Nhưng hắn nghĩ lại, đáp ứng muốn bị hắn bao dưỡng người không phải cũng là mình sao? Mình tìm tội, cũng chỉ có thể thụ lấy, huống lại vẫn là chính hắn cam tâm tình nguyện, cầu còn không được.

Nam nhân từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn, nghiêng đầu ngậm vào môi của hắn, vòng quanh đầu lưỡi của hắn tùy ý hút lộng lấy, hai người răng môi giao hòa, không chỗ ở phát ra "Oa oa" tiếng nước. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn luôn sẽ không khống chế mình cường độ, mỗi lần đều muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi hút vừa sưng lại đau mới bỏ qua, nụ hôn của hắn đã ngang ngược lại ôn nhu, như muốn lấy môi cho Ung Thánh Hựu đánh lên mình chuyên môn ấn ký.

Ngón tay cũng vươn hướng nam nhân sau huyệt, nhưng cắm xuống nhập Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền phát hiện nơi đó đã ẩm ướt mềm vô cùng, hắn buông ra nam nhân bờ môi, cao hứng hôn một chút khuôn mặt nam nhân gò má: "Thật ngoan." Từng Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ hồng, nhưng không có trả lời hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm hắn, chậm rãi đem mình đưa vào, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại cảm thụ được nam nhân tinh mịn hôn cùng dần dần lấp đầy mình động tác, đột nhiên cảm thấy, kỳ thật một mực tiếp tục như thế cũng không tệ.

Hắn thật chính là cái dễ dàng thỏa mãn người thôi.

Đợi cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn đem mình vùi vào đi, cảm nhận được chỗ kia nóng ướt mềm mại về sau, liền ôn nhu bắt đầu thẳng lưng động tác, lúc này hắn lại cùng vừa rồi hoàn toàn khác biệt. Giống như là vừa rồi đã đem nội tâm của hắn tất cả lệ khí phát tiết ra ngoài, hiện tại hắn chỉ muốn hảo hảo yêu phủ người này, dùng ôn nhu bao vây lấy hắn, không cho phép hắn lại né ra.

Hai người trong phòng tắm làm hai lần về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm Ung Thánh Hựu lăn đến trên giường lại làm một lần, thể Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi nằm tại giường bên trên, coi là đêm nay cứ như vậy bình An Địa Độ qua. Không nghĩ tới hắn vừa nhắm mắt lại liền bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện bế lên, hắn chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại di động của mình giận đùng đùng chất vấn hắn: "Ngươi cùng cái kia Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí, đầu liền bắt đầu thấy đau. Hắn tiếp nhận điện thoại mở ra nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép, không có cảm thấy có cái gì không thỏa địa phương, không hiểu ngẩng đầu nhìn sinh khí Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Cái gì chuyện gì xảy ra? Ta cùng hắn không có gì."

"Không có gì còn mở miệng một tiếng nhỏ đồ ngốc làm cho thân thiết như vậy, ngươi coi ta là đồ đần sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt càng phát âm trầm, Thánh Hựu tâm cũng đi theo rơi xuống, hắn đưa di động quan phóng tới một bên: "Đều nói cho ngươi ta cùng hắn không có gì, có tin hay không là tùy ngươi, ta ngủ." Hắn đã không có dư thừa khí lực lại cùng Khương Daniel làm đấu tranh, nhưng hắn vừa nằm xuống liền bị người kia ôm lên đến: "Ngươi nói rõ ràng ngủ tiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi ứng đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiểu hài tử tính tình, dứt khoát ngồi dậy, nhìn thẳng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiễm lên lửa giận ánh mắt: "Ta không có gì để nói nhiều, cái kia chỉ là nói đùa nói lời mà thôi. Ta và ngươi tại. . . Ta cùng ngươi lâu như vậy, ngươi chẳng lẽ còn không rõ ràng lắm ta là người thế nào?"

"Ngươi là người thế nào? A, ngươi cứ nói đi?" Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện kia ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái, liền biết hắn lại nghĩ tới thời cấp ba sự tình, hắn cũng không nhịn được phiền não, lên giọng: "Ta biết ngươi lại muốn nói cái gì, ta đều giải thích với ngươi bao nhiêu lần, là chính ngươi không tin."

Hắn bực bội đưa lưng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm ngủ, ném ra ngoài một kích cuối cùng: "Lại nói chúng ta bây giờ quan hệ, còn chưa tới phiên ngươi quản như vậy nhiều. Bên cạnh ngươi nhiều người vây như vậy ngươi đảo quanh. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói còn chưa lên tiếng, liền bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện án lấy đè xuống giường, thô lỗ bị lột quần: "Đã ngươi cũng sẽ nói chúng ta là loại quan hệ đó, vậy liền làm chút phù hợp loại quan hệ này sự tình đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật tức giận vô cùng, hướng về sau đá lấy chân không chỗ ở giãy dụa, lại bị người hung hăng ngăn chặn, cây kia cực nóng vật cứng cường ngạnh xông nhập đã bị quá độ sử dụng mà trở nên hơi khô chát chát sau huyệt, cậy mạnh trừu sáp. Ung Thánh Hựu thở vài tiếng, dứt khoát cũng không kiếm đâm, chỉ là hung hăng cắn bờ môi của mình, không để cho mình phát ra âm thanh.

Cuối cùng hắn bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện chơi đùa không được, phóng túng mình triệt để hôn mê bất tỉnh.

2020/2/15/12:10am

"Ca, ta có chút sự tình muốn hỏi ngươi."

Mở mắt đến hừng đông Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được nội tâm nghi hoặc, sáng sớm nhìn chằm chằm hai cái mắt đen thật to vòng liền chạy đi Khương nghĩa xây văn phòng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đầu tâm tình liền chẳng ra sao cả, sáng sớm còn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình ở giữa, để hắn tâm tình càng là hỏng bét càng thêm đường. Đỉnh lấy cái mặt đen liền đi làm, lúc này trông thấy nhà mình đệ đệ có chút mỏi mệt sắc mặt, cũng đem hắn vấn đề đoán cái đại khái.

Khương Daniel vẫn còn có chút sợ hắn người ca ca này, nhưng do dự hồi lâu, hay là lấy dũng khí nói: "Tối hôm qua cái kia Thánh Hựu ca. . . Đồng tính luyến ái người, là ngươi sao?" Hắn càng nói càng nhỏ âm thanh, đến sau cùng thanh âm đều muốn nghe không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, sảng khoái thừa nhận: "Vâng."

Hắn lúc đầu nghĩ trả lời vấn đề này về sau liền đem nhà mình đệ đệ chạy về nhà, nhưng nhìn đến hắn cặp kia ảm đạm con mắt, cùng trước đó nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu lúc sáng lóng lánh hai mắt, hắn liền không nhịn được bổ sung một câu: "Nói đúng ra, chúng ta là bao nuôi quan hệ."

Nghe được "Bao nuôi" hai chữ, Khương Daniel giật mình nhìn về phía ca ca, trong lúc nhất thời không biết là nên kinh ngạc Vu ca ca cũng sẽ bao nuôi tình nhân, vẫn là nên kinh ngạc tại Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này người vậy mà lại tiếp nhận quan hệ như vậy. Hắn há to miệng, không biết nên nói cái gì, giống rương đánh quả cà yên lặng, khổ sở mà nhìn xem sàn nhà.

Qua một hồi lâu hắn mới mở miệng: "Sao lại thế. . Chẳng lẽ Thánh Hựu ca có cái gì nỗi khổ sao? Ta không cảm thấy Thánh Hựu ca là như thế người." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói chuyện, trong lòng đối đệ đệ khịt mũi coi thường. Hắn vừa định khoát khoát tay để hắn ra ngoài, liền nghe được đệ đệ nói: "Khó đạo không thể kết thúc sao? Tuôn ra đến đối Thánh Hựu ca, đối ca ca, ai cũng không tốt sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn cuốn lấy thực tế là phiền, nghe nhà mình đệ đệ một chút, nhẹ nhàng ném ra ngoài một câu để Khương Daniel có chút tức giận lời nói: "Ngươi thích, cho ngươi chính là."

Khương Daniel bị hắn ca ca câu nói này đánh có chút tức giận, vừa định nói thêm gì nữa, liền nghe được ngoài cửa có tiếng đập cửa. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô âm thanh "Tiến đến", người kia đẩy cửa ra, cùng hắn đối đầu ánh mắt.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một nháy mắt có chút hoảng, không biết mình vừa mới câu kia tùy tiện nói có hay không bị hắn nghe thấy, nhưng hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống thường ngày lãnh đạm khuôn mặt, lại an tâm rất nhiều. Sẽ không, sẽ không nghe thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền mượn công việc danh hiệu thuận thế đem đệ đệ đuổi ra ngoài, dù cho Khương Daniel lại không nỡ, cũng chỉ có thể yên lặng rời đi kia gian phòng làm việc. Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel đi, đem đồ trên tay giao cho Khương nghĩa xây: "Đây là ta người đại diện để ta thuận tiện cho ngài, không có việc gì ta trước đi."

"Chờ một chút, ngươi vừa mới ở ngoài cửa thật lâu?" "Không bao lâu, ta vừa tới liền gõ cửa." "Tốt, ngươi đi trước đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa lại về sau, mặt mũi bình tĩnh mới có như vậy một tia vết rách. Hắn nghe được, hắn toàn cũng nghe được. Nguyên lai tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng hắn cùng hắn thật chỉ là bao nuôi quan hệ, tốt hơn theo ý có thể ra tặng cho người khác cái chủng loại kia. Hắn coi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng vẫn là đối với hắn có lưu như vậy mấy phần thích, không nghĩ tới vẫn là chính hắn tự mình đa tình.

Hắn thật mệt mỏi quá, mệt đến rốt cục sinh ra từ bỏ suy nghĩ.

Lại thu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin tức lúc, đã là nửa tháng sau sự tình. Khoảng thời gian này hắn để người đại diện tiếp rất nhiều thông cáo, dùng công việc đến móc sạch mình, để cho mình không còn đi suy nghĩ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có liên quan hết thảy. Hắn không đi tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không tìm đến hắn. Cứ như vậy bình ổn qua nửa tháng sau, cái kia thuộc nằm lòng số điện thoại rốt cục phát tin tức tới.

Hắn cho là hắn có thể hung ác phải quyết tâm cự tuyệt, cuối cùng xoắn xuýt nửa ngày, hay là về cái có thể biểu lộ cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu a Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi triệt để xong đời.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới đẩy cửa ra nhìn thấy không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà là Khương Daniel. Vừa thành niên thanh niên trông thấy hắn tiến đến, mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng, hướng hắn nhẹ gật đầu lên tiếng chào hỏi. Ung Thánh Hựu dù trên mặt hiển, nội tâm đã sớm nhấc lên kinh đào hải lãng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng là muốn đem hắn ném cho người khác rồi?

Hắn mặc dù không muốn hỏi, nhưng câu nói kia hay là xông lối ra: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện để ngươi tới?" Khương Daniel không dám nhìn thẳng hắn, điểm gật đầu: "Là ca ca nói. . . Có thể."

Kỳ thật hắn nói láo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng có đã cho hắn dạng này tin tức, là hắn lòng tham. Hắn mượn Khương Nghĩa Kiện tắm rửa khe hở vụng trộm cầm điện thoại di động của hắn phát đầu tin tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó thanh lý ghi chép. Hiện tại hắn lại lừa gạt Ung Thánh Hựu là ca ca để hắn tới. Hắn thật đúng là cái đại lừa gạt. Khương Daniel có chút khổ sở nghĩ.

Nhưng hắn nhịn không được tham luyến Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu khuôn mặt tươi cười, trong đêm nhiều lần nhiều lần làm mộng xuân, nhân vật chính đều là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn mộng đến mình ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bộ kia dáng người dong dỏng cao, ôn nhu hôn hắn, hạ thân kịch liệt đỉnh lộng lấy người kia, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì hắn động tác mà phát ra mê người rên rỉ. Vài ngày buổi sáng đối đầu kia vết bẩn đồ lót, Khương Daniel lâm vào thật sâu tự trách.

Nhưng hắn tưởng tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói chỉ là một cái bao dưỡng tình nhân, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu, lại là hận không thể đem hắn nâng ở tay trong lòng. Đã ca ca nói có thể tặng cho hắn, vậy hắn làm sao lại không thể nhận lấy đâu? Hắn nhất định sẽ hảo hảo đối Ung Thánh Hựu, không để hắn thụ ủy khuất, ngậm trong miệng sợ tan, nâng trong tay sợ nát loại kia.

Nhưng hắn không có dũng khí hướng ca ca đưa ra yêu cầu như vậy, liền muốn như thế ti tiện thủ đoạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, không nói thêm gì, Khương Daniel có chút ngây ngô hướng hắn cười cười, ra hiệu hắn ngồi lại đây. Đợi đến thật đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, Khương Daniel mới chính thức có có thể được đến người này thực cảm giác. Hắn thử thăm dò nhẹ nhàng đi đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, liền đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt tình đáp lại. Đã Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã bỏ đi hắn, vậy hắn cũng không cần lại cố kỵ hắn tâm tình.

Liền để hắn hảo hảo phóng túng một lần đi, sau đó triệt để cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tạm biệt.

Biên soạn tại Thạch Mặc văn kiện

Mạch kín miệng

Quét mã viếng thăm văn kiện


	143. Chapter 143

Angel in Daniel

[ Dan Ung ]Angel in Daniel

Nửa hiện cõng, thời gian tuyến hỗn loạn,00C, xin chớ bên trên chân nhân.

Bọn hắn không thuộc tại chúng ta, bọn hắn chỉ thuộc về bọn hắn chính mình.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+++

++

Các ngươi khẩn cầu, liền cho các ngươi. Tìm kiếm, tìm thấy. Gõ cửa, liền cho các ngươi mở cửa.

—— « Phúc Âm Matthew »

+

Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng qua trên đời này có thiên sứ.

Trưởng thành tại Cơ Đốc gia đình, thuở nhỏ thụ giáo sẽ tẩy lễ, đọc thuộc lòng thánh kinh, người khoác trường bào hát qua thánh ca. Nho nhỏ hắn sẽ bởi vì hình dạng xuất chúng

Được tuyển chọn đi tại Giáng Sinh lễ Misa đội ngũ phía trước, cõng tuyết trắng cánh, tay nâng điểm điểm ánh nến. Mẫu thân ngồi xổm xuống vì hắn mang tốt đỉnh đầu quang hoàn, ôn nhu tán thán nói, chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, thật là một cái tiểu thiên sứ.

Tuổi nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu hơi không kiên nhẫn dắt nặng nề ngân bào, cảm thấy làm thiên sứ là một kiện chuyện phiền phức. Nhưng cái này cũng không hề ảnh hưởng hắn mỗi đêm cầu nguyện lúc đều ưng thuận thiên sứ hàng lâm nguyện vọng: Dù sao thánh kinh bên trong thiên sứ vừa xuất hiện liền nương theo lấy lớn tin tức tốt, mà chỉ có thụ thần minh che chở Hựu người, mới có thủ hộ thiên sứ bạn hai bên.

Hắn muốn làm thần chỗ yêu thiếu niên, hôn như nước Thương Ngọc gương mặt. (chú 1)

12 tuổi một năm kia hắn từ cửa gian phòng khe hở nhìn thấy phụ thân tại cây thông Noel hạ chất đống lễ vật bóng lưng, liên quan tới thiên sứ ảo tưởng cũng cùng Giáng Sinh lão người tuần lộc xe một đạo đóng gói ném đến Bắc Cực. Bên trên trung học hắn thổ tượng đặc chất sơ hiện, im lặng không lên tiếng quan sát đến quanh mình thế giới, liệt ra bảng biểu, tạo dựng logic, lý giải quan điểm, sáng tạo thuộc về mình vũ trụ cùng quỹ tích. Một cái dã tâm mạnh mẽ mộng tưởng đang khiêu vũ thiếu niên trong đầu ngang ngược sinh trưởng —— —— hắn nghĩ phát sáng, hắn nghĩ bay lượn, hắn muốn đến từ vạn người yêu thương cùng điên cuồng.

Môn kia là hẹp, đường là tiểu nhân, tìm được người cũng ít.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu tuân theo thần dụ, cũng không quay đầu lại đi vào hẹp cửa. (chú 2)

Đầu này gian nguy khốn khổ bụi gai đường nhỏ hắn lảo đảo đi mười năm, bén nhọn đâm bị thương qua, nhiễu người dây leo vấp qua hắn, mồ hôi và máu nước mắt một đường huy sái, cửa cuối quang từ đầu đến cuối yếu ớt mà xa không thể chạm. Cũng không phải là không nghĩ tới từ bỏ, nhưng là thần minh thuần thuần dạy bảo chỉ cần sắp nổi sơ xác thực lòng tin kiên trì tới cùng, ngay tại Cơ Đốc bên trong có phần. (chú 3)

Hắn cắn răng nhẫn thụ lấy thăm dò, thành kính chờ đợi truyền đạt vui sướng thiên sứ mang theo sinh mệnh mũ miện giáng lâm, cho hắn vô hạn vinh quang.

Sau đó thời gian đến năm 2017 bắt đầu, mũ miện không đến, vui sướng tựa hồ cũng tổng cùng với đắng chát, ngược lại là đường cuối hẹp cửa gần một chút, tên là Khương Daniel thiên sứ hững hờ đẩy cửa ra, hướng hắn đi tới.

Đó cũng không phải một cái tỷ dụ, Daniel đích thật là đẩy ra phiến phiến cửa đi đến bên cạnh hắn. Nhất là có dấu vết mà lần theo chính là ghi lại trong danh sách ban A lần đầu gặp, cầu áo tóc hồng thiếu niên mở ra cửa thủy tinh, hắn cùng đám người một đạo quay đầu nhìn lại, bị phân kính vô hạn kéo dài đối mặt bên trong một cái tiếu dung tiên diễm, một cái tâm sự nặng nề, lại cùng nhau đi hướng vận mệnh chỉ định đối xứng phương hướng; sau đó là vị trí đánh giá phân tổ nhất định xác thực đến nói lần này trên đường không có cửa —— vòng qua tường vây Daniel khoa tay múa chân mà lộ ra ra tuyển hạng, bởi vì phía trước đã có ba người mà hết sức vui mừng, một đường thoảng qua cười ngây ngô đi hướng phía sau hắn, dùng máy quay phim bắt giữ không đến thanh âm nói "Lại cùng ca một tổ, thật tốt", khí hơi thở phật qua hắn phía sau cổ, hóa thành ấm áp gió rơi ở trong lòng; bọn hắn giai đoạn tục mệnh cho nên kéo dài đến hai năm cùng ở một phòng bên trong có càng nhiều cửa cùng ngoài cửa Khương Daniel so sánh thi đấu lúc ba lần cùng tổ ký túc xá, sau khi xuất đạo hai lần phòng ngủ phân phối, hải ngoại hành trình khách sạn gian phòng, đến bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại đều có thể phân biệt Daniel tiếng mở cửa: Ấm tay ấm chân đẩy ra một điểm, thò đầu ra nhìn xác nhận hắn có hay không tại gian phòng, lại tùy tiện bay nhào đến trên người hắn vui sướng lăn lộn nũng nịu, ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi nhìn mặt mà nói chuyện, tùy thời hôn trộm hoặc là tác muốn khen thưởng. Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như tất cả nuôi quá phận hoạt bát cỡ lớn khuyển chủ nhân đồng dạng đau nhức cũng vui vẻ lấy: Ngươi thật nặng, đi xuống cho ta, trước đi khóa cửa.

Hắn tại tiết mục bên trên chém đinh chặt sắt nói Daniel trăm phần trăm, vạn phần chi vạn là thiên sứ, một tấm chân tình thực lòng; đóng cửa lại đến, Daniel lại đối với hắn làm lấy chỉ có thể dùng sa đọa hình dung sự tình.

Nói đến Daniel cái tên này cũng tới từ thánh kinh, ai có thể nghĩ tới Busan trung nhị thiếu niên tự do danh hiệu bây giờ chiếm lấy Nam Hàn các đầu to

Đầu. Một lần nào đó hải ngoại hành trình triền miên kiều diễm về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo toàn thân bủn rủn lười biếng hất lên cái chăn ba tại Daniel trong ngực, càng

Qua hắn đưa tay đi đủ tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo, sờ bản thánh trải qua ra.

"« Daniel sách »," hắn thuần thục lật đến chính xác số trang, không nhìn Daniel kháng nghị thanh âm và hôn môi, "Lại nói chúng ta ni ngươi có biết hay không, Daniel là thánh kinh bên trong thấy ra thiên sứ số lần nhiều nhất người? Ngoan, đừng làm rộn." Hắn cười ứng phó nhào tới muốn cướp sách vở người yêu, trần trụi ám muội thân thể không có che lấp tùy ý mỹ hảo mở rộng, bởi vì chuyên chú trêu ghẹo đối phương mà coi nhẹ cái sau nháy mắt tối xuống tới ánh mắt, "Đầu tiên là Gabriel, lại là Michael, còn có hay không danh tự sứ giả, lớn được yêu Daniel a, muốn minh bạch ta cùng ngươi lời nói. Chúng ta Niel có phải là tồn nghĩ muốn thủ hộ thiên sứ tiểu tâm tư, mới tuyển cái tên này? A nha

Đau nhức!

Hắn một sách bản nện vào đột nhiên chen đến hắn giữa hai chân cắn lên bên đùi thịt mềm chó săn nhỏ trên đầu, chỗ mẫn cảm bị người kia nắm tại răng môi ở giữa, vạn Thánh Hựu âm cuối thành biến điệu rên rỉ. Hết lần này tới lần khác đối phương ngẩng đầu từ tóc cắt ngang trán bên trong trời thật đáng thương mà nhìn xem hắn, khóe mắt đỏ lên nói chuyện ngậm ngậm lật qua, giống như là mình mới là ủy khuất một cái kia.

"Ta thấy qua duy một thiên sứ, chính là ca."

"Không biết ca là Gabriel, hay là Michael. Ta cảm thấy là Lucifer, bởi vì ca nhất định là đẹp nhất tốt nhất cơ Lộ bá."

"Là sáng tỏ chi tinh, là sáng sớm chi tử, là tại mây cao phía trên, cũng là bị ta lôi kéo rơi xuống." (chú 4)

"Ta không phải lớn được yêu Daniel, ta là cái rất xấu rất xấu hài tử, nhìn thấy thiên sứ chỉ muốn đem hắn kéo vào phàm trần, thậm chí để hắn chìm đến càng phía dưới địa phương."

"Ca muốn cùng một chỗ a?"

Daniel vốn là trầm thấp thanh tuyến ngay tại lúc này quả thực có sắc tình thực thể, mỗi một câu đều chìm đắm lấy yêu thương, vặn đạt được xuân quang, nương theo lấy quen thuộc mở thân thể của hắn động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình từ tinh thần đến nhục thể đều hóa thành một bãi ướt sũng nước, ôm ấp lấy Khương Daniel hình thành vòng xoáy, hướng xuống sa đọa.

Kia xấp xỉ bay lượn khoái cảm thực tế làm cho không người nào có thể tự kềm chế.

+

+

+

+

+

Liên quan tới Daniel, thánh kinh bên trong còn có một cái khác nổi danh cố sự.

"Lớn lợi ô vương bị người xui khiến đem Daniel đầu nhập sư hố, thần phân công sứ giả phong bế sư tử miệng, gọi sư tử không thương tổn hắn. Bởi vì hắn tại thần trước mặt vô tội, tại vương trước mặt cũng không có đi qua hao tổn sự tình."

Daniel cùng sư tử, Cơ đốc giáo nhi đồng giáo dục vẽ bản thích nhất tình tiết một trong, bởi vì có sư tử, có thiên sứ, còn có thể dạy người hướng thiện phụng thần. Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đến thiếu nhìn qua tám cái phiên bản sư trong huyệt Daniel, nhân vật trong bức họa thành kính an tường, sư tử trương răng múa trảo, thiên sứ quang mang vạn trượng.

Đương nhiên nhi đồng bức họa sẽ không vẽ ra đến chính là, lớn lợi ô vương sau đó đem khống cáo Daniel người, ngay cả vợ con của bọn hắn nhi nữ đều mang đến, ném ở sư tử trong hố, bọn hắn còn chưa tới đáy hố, sư tử liền bắt bọn hắn lại, cắn nát xương cốt của bọn hắn.

Trừ Daniel, không người có thể tại sư miệng chi sống sót.

Mới xuất đạo kia đoạn thời gian là Ung Thánh Hựu vui sướng nhất thời gian. Cho tới nay xa không thể chạm hẹp cửa vì hắn rộng mở, ven đường cũng mở ra hương khí mùi thơm ngào ngạt hoa. Còn có thủ hộ thiên sứ đồng dạng Khương Daniel, lôi kéo tay của hắn hướng phía trước chạy nhanh, hôn qua vết thương của hắn, đợi hắn Ôn nhu. Đã từng bụi gai đường không gặp, trước mặt hắn là một mảnh thảo nguyên, mà hắn phảng phất không gì làm không được.

Hắn, cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ, không gì làm không được.

Đoạn thời gian kia động lòng người chỗ còn tại ở hắn cùng hắn ở giữa xoay quanh mà lên sức kéo cùng khí tràng. Đều là dáng dấp đẹp mắt nam hài tử, tình trường cao thủ, am hiểu ấm vị, hưởng thụ kéo đẩy. Nhỏ bé hỏa hoa bộc phát tại làn da mỗi một điểm tiếp xúc, xích lại gần lỗ tai nói thì thầm có thể vén lên một trận phong bạo, nhìn thẳng đối phương con mắt đem dấu son môi tại hắn vừa rồi uống qua nước chén duyên, còn có mỗi một lần đêm khuya tâm sự sau tại trên một cái giường ôm nhau tỉnh lại, nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh thời khắc, tựa hồ liền có thân mật ôm lấy cớ.

Hắn muốn cùng hắn lên giường, hắn cũng muốn cùng hắn lên giường, bọn họ cũng đều biết một ngày nào đó bọn hắn sẽ lên giường, nhưng không biết bọn hắn tại có một ngày bên trên

Giường, đây chính là tốt nhất thời gian. (chú 5)

Hắn cùng hắn lên giường ngày đó quả thực là trận sách giáo khoa tán tỉnh.

"Ca có biết hay không ngũ giác bên trong thâm nhập nhất hai loại, là hai loại nào?" Ngày đó phòng ngủ chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường chơi điện thoại, Khương Daniel tắm rửa tiến đến, đem cái cằm khoác lên giường trên đầu giường mang đến giọt nước cùng nhiệt khí, ngoẹo đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, híp con mắt cười đến đáng yêu ngây thơ.

Lớn tuổi người hô một tiếng để điện thoại di động xuống, biểu thị mình đang nghe, thuận tay quơ lấy khăn mặt cho Daniel xát tóc.

"Là khứu giác cùng vị giác." Thủ hạ tiếng người âm buồn bực tại trong khăn tắm tút tút ồn ào, ngoan ngoãn mặc hắn vừa đi vừa về xoa nắn. Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, không biết đạo đứa trẻ này lại tại bán thuốc gì, hay là phối hợp với hỏi một câu "Tại sao vậy?"

Một con ấm áp thon dài tay nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn, liên tiếp khăn mặt cùng một chỗ dịch chuyển khỏi, Khương Daniel liền cầm tay của hắn tư thế kéo hắn hạ giường, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt một chút xíu xốc lên vô hại ngụy trang.

"Thính giác, chỉ là sóng âm." Khương Daniel tiến đến hắn bên tai tận lực đè thấp thanh tuyến, thở ra nho nhỏ khí lưu, mục đích rất rõ ràng như bóc, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hiểu rõ, cơ hồ muốn cười ra tiếng.

"Thị giác, chỉ là tia sáng." Đối phương thối lui mấy bước tốt có thể nhìn thẳng ánh mắt của hắn, tương giao ánh mắt rõ ràng làm càn, có thực thể trên dưới

Liếm láp, trong hư không va chạm ra có điện hỏa hoa.

"Xúc giác, chỉ là thần kinh phản xạ." Con kia một mực không có buông ra tay tại cổ tay của hắn nhẹ cào hai lần, truy Thánh Hựu có chút run rẩy lấy duỗi với ra một cái tay khác, ở giữa không trung bị nắm chặt, sau đó nắm chặt.

"Mà khứu giác

" Khương Daniel vẫn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn, đem cổ tay của hắn kéo đến trước mũi hít một hơi thật sâu, "Trao đổi phần tử cùng

Hô hấp."

"Ca ở giữa thật là thơm, có muốn biết hay không ta là mùi vị gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim nhảy kịch liệt, bị dụ hoặc càng đến gần càng gần, thẳng đến có thể trao đổi hô hấp.

Khương Daniel nghe là cỏ xanh cùng quả đào sữa tắm hương vị, hắn rất thích.

Thế là hôn biến phải đương nhiên.

Nụ hôn này có rất nhiều đầu lưỡi cùng răng bộ phận, bởi vì Khương Daniel không phải thoảng qua cười nói lý luận của mình còn không có kể xong."Vị cảm giác, chính là nhấm nháp lẫn nhau." Thở dốc cùng cắn xé khe hở bên trong hắn đứt quãng nói, "Mà khứu giác cùng vị giác là một mạch tương thừa, khứu giác nói cho ngươi vật này có hay không độc, nguy hiểm hay không, có ăn ngon hay không

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, đem tình yêu lý luận học gia Khương Daniel đẩy ngã tại giường gọn gàng cưỡi đi lên, thò vào đối phương đồ lót dính một tay trước dịch lại một cây một cây liếm sạch sẽ ngón tay của mình, cảm thụ được dưới thân người càng ngày càng thô trọng tiếng hít thở, Ung Thánh Hựu cười một chút, dùng một câu kết thúc tất cả tiền hí tán tỉnh.

"Kia Daniel có muốn hay không ăn hết ta? Ta thế nhưng là đói thật lâu, rất muốn nhanh lên ăn hết Daniel."

Trời đất quay cuồng, một phòng kiều diễm. (chú 6)

+++

++

Kia thật là vui sướng nhất một quãng thời gian, vui vẻ đến đủ để cho người đắc ý quên hình, ngay cả nhân viên công tác đến tìm bọn hắn nói chuyện phiếm nói muốn chủ đẩy bọn họ cp kinh doanh thời điểm, đều có thể một lời đáp ứng.

Chúng ta lẫn nhau yêu nhau, không cần che lấp tốt nhất. Nếu là có thể ở trước công chúng biểu đạt yêu thương mà đạt được chúc phúc, cũng coi là trộm được một phần

May mắn.

Trốn ở nơi hẻo lánh sư tử, rốt cục lộ ra răng nanh.

Hắn cùng Daniel cùng một chỗ bị đẩy vào vực sâu, Daniel có thần bảo hộ, thế là đầu kia sư tử quay đầu xé nát hắn.

"Không muốn đi nhìn." Không biết là lần thứ mấy rút đi điện thoại di động của hắn, Daniel từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì thủ hạ càng phát ra thon gầy thân hình mà nhíu mày, "Không muốn đi nghĩ."

Người trong ngực lắc đầu: "Ngươi biết ta không có khả năng không nhìn tới, không đi nghĩ."

"Ca chỉ thấy ta, nghĩ đến ta, không được a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ mà khe hở khe hở ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua tính trẻ con người yêu, so sánh phía dưới nói ra có thể nói là lãnh khốc vô tình: "Ta suy nghĩ một chút, tiếp tục như vậy, hai chúng ta tương lai không có kết quả tốt."

Rộng lớn ấm áp ôm ấp một cái chớp mắt cơ bắp căng thẳng lên, Khương Daniel cứng đờ buông hắn ra, bày ra "Chúng ta phải hảo hảo nói chuyện ngươi suy nghĩ lung tung" tư thái.

"Kia không phải chúng ta hai cái tương lai, đây chẳng qua là ca sợ hãi chuyện sẽ xảy ra." Từ trước đến nay đi thẳng thiếu niên nói đến ôn nhu kiên nhẫn, "Ta sẽ bảo đảm nó sẽ không phát sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ phải vì cái này mù quáng lạc quan cười ra tiếng, nói ra cũng không khỏi kẹp châm chọc khiêu khích.

"Dựa vào cái gì? Bằng ngươi là God Daniel a?"

Ngôn ngữ muốn rơi vào trên người mới biết được có bao nhiêu đả thương người, nhưng coi như lập tức quát im miệng cũng là nước đổ khó hốt. Tại Daniel không thể tin thụ thương thần sắc trầm mặc nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là giảng quanh quẩn trong lòng Daniel cùng sư tử cố sự.

"Thần cùng tất cả mọi người yêu ngươi, mà sư tử sẽ đói, cũng nên có người lấy thân tự sư." Hắn có chút mệt mỏi tổng kết nói, "Thật xin lỗi, ta hôm nay hơi mệt, nói lời Niel không cần để ở trong lòng." Hắn lấy lòng muốn đi hôn người yêu, Daniel lại lui lại một bước né tránh.

"Ta biết. Ca nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, đêm nay ta đi tại gian phòng ngủ." Trẻ tuổi người yêu nói đến lạnh lẽo cứng rắn, quay người đi ra khỏi cửa phòng một

Số không kia, Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt ý thức được, cái này tựa như là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất ở trước mặt hắn đóng cửa lại.

Có một đạo hẹp cửa ai ai nha nha theo hắn rời đi chậm rãi khép lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ, nhìn lên trời làm đi xa.

+

Kia sau một ngày, Khương Daniel tại trường hợp công khai đối Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nói là hữu lễ.

Không có không chút kiêng kỵ skinship, ngay cả đi hướng đối phương đều sẽ lập tức chuyển phương hướng, chỉ sợ tránh không kịp. Thông minh như Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhưng cũng vui với phối hợp, trừ cần thiết kịch bản cùng hỗ động bên ngoài, đã từng soulmate hờ hững giống là trở thành địch nhân. Nhân thân sau để lại đầy mặt đất tăng bức đồng đội, tập hợp một chỗ nhìn về phía hay là ở tại một gian cửa phòng, nghiêm túc cân nhắc báo cảnh tính tất yếu.

Ai cũng không biết cửa phía sau hắn cùng hắn phảng phất có da thịt đói khát chứng, hôn, cắn xé, ân ái, không nói một lời mà hung ác, đau đến sẽ

Chảy xuống huyết dịch cùng nước mắt, kinh thiên động địa, chỉ tiếc thiên địa cũng không tình.

Tình yêu này không người chứng cũng vô nhân tính, chỉ có thể tại tồn tại ở chỗ không người, không muốn nói rõ, chỉ muốn phản ứng. (chú 7)

"Ta nghĩ thật lâu, ta không vô tội."

Không nhin được trước chính là Khương Daniel, một ngày nào đó đánh ca hậu đài, Ung Thánh Hựu bị lôi kéo cổ tay kéo vào nơi hẻo lánh trong căn phòng nhỏ, húc đầu che mặt trước hết nghe đến một câu kết luận.

". . mo?"

"Ta nói, ta không vô tội." Khương Daniel tựa hồ tại khoa tay múa chân tổ chức logic —— cùng hắn ở chung lâu ngươi liền sẽ phát hiện quốc dân center có đôi khi không rõ cách dùng ngôn ngữ biểu đạt mình, vũ đạo động tác là hắn vô ý thức phản ứng đầu tiên, nhất là đang khẩn trương lúc, (chú 8) "Ca giảng cái kia cố sự, Daniel cùng sư tử, Daniel bị thần phù hộ là bởi vì hắn tại thần trước mặt vô tội, nhưng ta không

Không vui,

"Ta đố kị —— ta đố kị tất cả cùng ca có tứ chi tiếp xúc người; ta phẫn nộ —— ta bởi vì không có cách nào nói cho người khác biết ca là ta người yêu mà phẫn nộ muốn chết; ta bạo thực ——

Mỗi một phút mỗi một giây ta đều muốn đem ca chia tách vào bụng; ta sắc dục —— cái này cũng không cần nói, cùng ca cùng một chỗ ta căn bản khống chế không nổi mình; ta lười biếng —— nếu như chỉ có thể cùng ca trong phòng yêu nhau, vậy ta cũng không muốn ra cửa rồi; ta tham lam —— ta muốn càng nhiều, càng nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu; ta kiêu ngạo —— ta kiêu ngạo đến căn bản không quan tâm người khác nói thế nào chúng ta."

"Ta vì đem ca lôi xuống nước, bảy tông tội phạm toàn. Trọng yếu nhất chính là, ngay từ đầu, là ta đi trước hướng ngươi."

"Ta không vô tội, nếu như thần muốn thẩm phán, liền phải đem ta và ngươi cùng một chỗ ném cho đàn sư tử."

"Chúng ta sẽ cùng một chỗ thịt nát xương tan."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm sàn nhà, cảm nhận được nóng rực ánh mắt tại hắn lưng thiêu đốt. Phần này thẳng tiến không lùi tuyên ngôn quá mức chân thành tha thiết nóng hổi, thiêu đến hắn

ánh mắt đều bắt đầu mơ hồ.

Khương Daniel luống cuống tay chân dùng tay áo thay hắn lau nước mắt, nhỏ giọng nói thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, cũng đỏ mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu ôn nhu cẩn thận mà nhìn mình ra vẻ kiên cường tuổi trẻ người yêu, rốt cục nín khóc mỉm cười, đưa tay trái ra điểm một cái hắn nốt ruồi, thuận nhiều lần tuyến trân quý miêu tả lấy gương mặt của đối phương mặt mày, giọng mũi đều mang nghẹn ngào.

"Chúng ta Niel, quả nhiên trăm phần trăm, vạn phần chi vạn, là thiên sứ.

Tại 22 tuổi một năm kia, Thượng Đế nghe được đến từ tuổi nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu cầu nguyện, đưa tới cho hắn một vị thiên sứ, là cái bị thần chỗ yêu đẹp

Lệ thiếu niên.

Thế là hắn hôn lên kia như nước Thương Ngọc mặt.

+++

++

Tại tình yêu đạo này hẹp bề ngoài trước, bọn hắn đều đang tìm kiếm mới tiến lên phương thức, khó tránh khỏi lảo đảo, đau đớn thụ thương.

23 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã biết cửa phía sau không nhất định là phồn hoa như gấm, cũng có thể là vách núi vạn trượng. Cũng may một đường có tên là Khương Dan

Niel thiên sứ đồng hành, thủ hộ lấy hắn không bị đàn sư tử gây thương tích.

Cho tới nay đều là Khương Daniel đi hướng hắn, sau lưng có hồng quang cùng chấm nhỏ dệt thành hoa lệ cánh, vượt mọi chông gai thẳng tiến không lùi giáng lâm tại trước mặt hắn, nhường đường không còn gập ghềnh, môn kia không còn chật hẹp, để Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cũng có dũng khí, đi về phía trước ra một bước.

Cùng thức khách sạn cửa rất hẹp, trần nhà buông xuống, ánh đèn yếu ớt tối tối, chân đạp ở trên thảm sẽ lâm vào mềm mại vũng bùn. Hắn nắm chặt tay cơ, trên màn hình là Daniel phát tin tức hỏi hắn có muốn đi chung hay không trực tiếp, lại thêm vào một câu ca không muốn tới cũng không quan hệ, chỉ là ta

Có chút nghĩ ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm mấy cái hít sâu, có hồi nhỏ nghe quen thần dụ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn tiếng vọng.

Phàm khẩn cầu, liền phải. Tìm kiếm, tìm thấy. Gõ cửa, liền cho hắn mở cửa.

Hắn gõ vang cánh cửa kia.

+

+

+

+

+

"Là ai?"

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Kia phiến hẹp cửa mở.

Thiên sứ hàng lâm.

\+ + END + +

Chú 1: « Daniel sách » hình dung Michael "Thân thể như nước Thương Ngọc. Diện mạo như thiểm điện, mắt như bó đuốc, tay cùng chân như quang minh đồng, tiếng nói như đại chúng thanh âm." Chú 2: "Các ngươi muốn vào hẹp cửa, bởi vì dẫn tới diệt vong, môn kia là rộng, đường là lớn, đi vào người cũng nhiều. Dẫn tới vĩnh sinh, môn kia là hẹp, đường là tiểu nhân, tìm được người cũng ít." —— « Phúc Âm Matthew » chú 3: « Do Thái sách » chú 4: « Isaias sách » hình dung đọa thiên sứ Lucifer. Chú 5: Xuất từ « tốt nhất thời gian » chú 6: Tán tỉnh lý luận đến từ « thiên sứ tại nước Mỹ » ba hôm trước vừa mới xem hết, đoạn này hái hí thật tại sân khấu bên trên mười phần mặt đỏ tim run. Chú 7: « chỗ không người » chú thích: Nơi đây cho @janephantom một cái credit, Daniel cái thói quen này là quan sát của nàng, mọi người có hứng thú có thể chú ý một hạ, Daniel thích dùng vũ đạo cùng động tác biểu đạt tình cảm có thể nói là rất đáng yêu.

Kích tình viết văn thất bại, càng viết càng chạy, bất quá may mắn bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, mà lại là HE? Ta bản thân định vị một mực là khôi hài văn viết lách, phấn theo chưng nấu, ta đối văn bên trong phải có jam rất là chấp nhất. Cho nên rất xin lỗi bản này văn

Không có bất kỳ cái gì khôi hài nguyên tố, mình viết đều có chút thương tâm. Vốn là mở xanh đậm biển văn kiện, nhưng thế mà không viết ra được bọn hắn vui vẻ buồn cười cùng một chỗ dáng vẻ. Khả năng về sau đi. Tiêu đề đến từ «Angels in America ». Daniel có thể hiểu thành Daniel cũng có thể hiểu thành « Daniel sách ». Thánh kinh bên trong cố sự kỳ thật thường thường rất thú vị, văn chương ban sơ linh cảm là tại cảm khái Ung Thánh Hựu là mang tâm tình gì gõ vang cánh cửa kia, không biết làm sao liền nhớ lại Phúc Âm Matthew bên trong "Môn kia là hẹp, đường là tiểu nhân", phát tán một chút liền nghĩ đến ta tiểu hài thế nhưng là giáo hội ca ca, mà Daniel càng là từ thánh kinh bên trong cho mình tuyển danh tự. Mang hiếu kì đi lật một chút « Daniel sách »( bị phiên dịch thành « Daniel sách »),wow cố sự đều tốt đặc sắc nha. Nhất là cái kia liên quan tới sư tử cố sự, ẩn dụ quá mỹ diệu. Đáng tiếc trong hiện thực đàn sư tử vẫn tồn tại, chỉ hi vọng thần minh có thể phù hộ hai cái này thiện lương tiểu hài, không bị thế giới tổn thương. Nếu như cảm thấy phần cuối có chút vội vàng truyện cổ tích, hoàn toàn là bởi vì ta buồn ngủ, hữu duyên lại tu. Chúng ta hạ cái cố sự thấy.


	144. *

【 bình / Dan doanh) bốn giờ chiều vượt quá giới hạn người yêu

« bốn giờ chiều vượt quá giới hạn người yêu »

00c chú ý có thể tác giả nhưng xin đừng nên lên cao chân nhân

Lại Quan Lâm hướng lên trời phát thệ, hắn tuyệt đối tuyệt đối tuyệt đối không phải cố ý muốn đi nhìn lén, nhưng là từ kia chưa hoàn toàn che lại trong khe cửa lộ ra quang cảnh, để hắn hoàn toàn không cách nào chuyển bước.

Đưa lưng về phía hắn nam nhân kia chỉ là nhìn màu tóc liền có thể nhận ra tới là ai, toàn bộ trường học nhiễm tóc hồng người chỉ có năm thứ hai đại học học trưởng kia, Khương Daniel. Dưới người hắn đè ép một người, người kia dùng bắp chân chăm chú ôm lấy phía sau lưng của hắn, trắng trẻo làn da bởi vì tình động nhiễm lên một chút điểm màu hồng, cuộn mình mà lên tiểu xảo ngón chân ám chỉ người kia chính cảm thụ được như thế nào kịch liệt khoái cảm. Mặc dù hai người động làm cũng không nhỏ, nhưng là trong phòng học chỉ có bọn hắn nặng nề tiếng thở dốc, còn có Khương Daniel phát ra chỉ lệnh, mà bị Khương Daniel đè ép người kia, từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có phát nói qua lời âm.

Cái này khiến Lại Quan Lâm có chút hiếu kỳ Khương Daniel dưới thân người kia đến cùng là thân phận gì, là đồng cấp học trưởng sao? Vẫn là bọn hắn cái này một cấp người? Giống như là cảm ứng được Lại Quan Lâm nghi hoặc, Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên thẳng lưng va chạm, người kia có chút thống khổ kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, tay không cấm hướng lên trèo đi, hung hăng nắm lấy Khương Daniel cổ áo, giống một gốc mềm mại dây leo quấn quanh ở Khương Daniel trên thân, mở miệng nhỏ giọng cầu tha: "Ây. . Daniel. . . Chậm một chút .

Lại Quan Lâm đối thanh này thanh âm chủ nhân cũng không xa lạ gì, thậm chí có thể nói quen thuộc cực. Nhưng hắn lại không nguyện ý tin tưởng, trong lòng của hắn kia người, sẽ trong phòng học cùng Khương Daniel làm ra loại này chuyện hoang đường tới. Nhưng Khương Daniel một giây sau động tác, để hắn triệt để sửng sốt. Hắn đem người trong ngực bế lên, mặt của người kia thuận thế lộ ra, tiếp tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai.

Ung Thánh Hựu. . . . Lại Quan Lâm vô ý thức quát ở miệng của mình, để cho mình không muốn lên tiếng kinh hô, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia cơ hồ muốn bị mồ hôi thấm ướt gương mặt, vẫn còn có chút không thể tin được. Ung Thánh Hựu học trưởng cùng Daniel học trưởng ? Lại Quan Lâm cơ hồ là nhập ma từ trên xuống dưới, từ dưới lên trên, đem dính sát hợp hai người một lần nữa dò xét một phen.

Trong lòng của hắn nói không nên lời là cảm giác gì, ngay lập tức cảm thấy rất khó chịu, nhưng trừ khó chịu, còn có vài tia không hiểu phẫn nộ. Hắn tại sao có thể, làm sao có thể cùng Khương Daniel trong phòng học làm loại sự tình này đâu?

Nhưng một giây sau hắn lại nhịn không được nghĩ, nếu như đem Khương Daniel đổi thành mình, kia thì tốt biết bao.

Lại Quan Lâm bị mình đột nhiên tung ra suy nghĩ giật nảy mình, hắn một bên khiển trách mình đồng thời, nhưng lại một bên nhịn không được tưởng tượng. Như quả là hắn đem Thánh Hựu học trưởng ép trong phòng học tùy ý vuốt ve, nếu như là hắn đem mình chỗ kia khảm vào Thánh Hựu học trưởng thể nội, hắn còn đang miên man suy nghĩ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nâng lên cặp kia ướt át lại yếu ớt con mắt, cùng đụng vào hắn ánh mắt.

Lại Quan Lâm dọa đến vội vàng rúc đầu về, trốn đến cửa bên cạnh. Hắn khẩn trương đưa lưng về phía tường, nghe mình vỡ nát nhanh chóng khiêu động trái tim thanh âm cùng bên trong càng lúc càng lớn tiếng rên rỉ. Hắn đáng xấu hổ vừa bất đắc dĩ phát hiện, hắn chỗ kia đã nửa đột nhiên.

Đến ngày thứ hai tới phòng làm việc bên trong hướng Ung Thánh Hựu báo cáo tình huống công tác thời điểm, Lại Quan Lâm ánh mắt luôn luôn né tránh, không dám cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt. Hắn cảm thấy hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn chính xác nhìn thấy hắn, cho nên hắn không còn dám nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ, sợ hắn dùng loại kia bộ di ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái nhìn xem hắn. Đợi đến hắn rốt cục lắp bắp đem tình huống tất cả đều nói xong, mới dám len lén liếc lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, xem xem xét phản ứng của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, lật vài tờ giấy sau ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Đi giữ cửa quan, khóa trái." Lại Quan Lâm mặc dù có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng hay là làm theo, hắn vừa đóng cửa lại liền nghe phía sau có kéo màn cửa thanh âm. Lập tức, nguyên bản sáng tỏ gian phòng liền bị đen tối chỗ chiếm, Lại Quan Lâm xoay người lại, có chút do dự, không biết nên không nên đi quá khứ. Tại hắn còn thời điểm do dự, hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng đối với hắn nói: "Hôm qua ngươi trông thấy đi."

Mặt của hắn lập tức đỏ bừng lên, hắn luống cuống mà cúi thấp đầu, ánh mắt hướng trên sàn nhà đi, ấp úng nửa ngày nói không nên lời một cái chữ, cuối cùng tại trận này khiến người khó chịu trong trầm mặc nhẹ gật đầu: "Đúng. . . . Thật xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý. . ."

Trẻ tuổi học trưởng không nói chuyện, hắn đem hai tay chống trên bàn, dùng chút khí lực, nhẹ nhàng đi lên nhảy lên, giống con mèo đồng dạng bò lên trên bàn làm việc. Lại Quan Lâm còn cúi đầu bản thân khiển trách, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu động tác đánh gãy —— hắn nắm lấy Lại Quan Lâm cà vạt, hướng hắn trước mặt một vùng, Lại Quan Lâm còn không có kịp phản ứng liền thảm lấy bị học trưởng ôm chạy về phía trước chạy hai bước, một ngẩng đầu bờ môi liền đụng phải hai mảnh mềm mại đồ vật.

Thanh niên đầu một nháy mắt liền thẻ cơ, hắn ngơ ngác trợn tròn mắt nhìn xem học trưởng hai mắt nhắm chặt, hắn cảm giác được hắn cũng là khẩn trương. Bởi vì khoảng cách rất gần, Lại Quan Lâm thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thon dài lông mi tại có chút rung động, chớp chớp giống hồ điệp cánh đồng dạng, lại so hồ điệp cánh còn muốn mê người, Lại Quan Lâm thấy mê, khô cằn ngẩn người, không có cũng không dám tiến một bước động làm. Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn hừ một tiếng, nhướng mày rủ xuống con mắt nhìn qua hắn: "Làm sao?"

"Không có. . . Không có. . ." Lại Quan Lâm hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, cái này hắn ngay cả lỗ tai đều triệt để đỏ, cả người giống một con đun sôi con tôm, toàn thân trên dưới tản ra luống cuống nhiệt khí. Ung Thánh Hựu xùy cười một tiếng, nhướng mày hướng hắn ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, vừa ra một cái còn tính thật lòng tiếu dung: "Tới."

Lại Quan Lâm cứng đờ hướng phía trước đi vài bước, Thánh Hựu lúc này đã ngồi tại trên bàn công tác, có tiết tấu chống đỡ cái bàn lắc lư song chân, nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm đứng ở trước mặt mình, mới nhảy xuống tới, sau đó không chút do dự quỳ ở trước mặt của hắn. Lại Quan Lâm mặc dù có chút bị hù dọa, nhưng không hề động, nhưng coi là mình học trưởng tay nhích lại gần mình chỗ kia lúc, hắn lại nhịn không được lui về sau một bước. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, trong mắt đều là Lại Quan Lâm hình dung không ra tình cảm, hắn tựa hồ muốn nói chút gì, nhưng lại không nói gì, quỳ hướng phía trước dời hai bước, nắm lấy Lại Quan Lâm quần, cũng không ôn nhu mà đưa nó lột xuống dưới.

Coi là mình tính khí chân chính bị ngưỡng mộ học trưởng ngậm vào miệng bên trong lúc, Lại Quan Lâm mới có một chút thực cảm giác. Hắn có chút khó chịu án lấy thú Thánh Hựu đầu , ấn xuống dưới cũng không phải, ôm buộc hắn buông ra miệng cũng không phải, chỉ có thể một chút lại một chút xoa Ung Thánh Hựu tế nhuyễn màu đen tóc, ngơ ngác nhìn đỉnh đầu hắn màu đen phát xoáy.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỹ thuật có được hay không, Lại Quan Lâm không thể đánh giá, dù sao người khác cho hắn cái kia, cái này còn là lần đầu tiên. Nhưng hắn có thể cảm giác đến, há Thánh Hựu động tác rất thành thạo. Hắn có hảo hảo thu hàm răng của mình, sẽ không phó đạp đến mình, vô luận là đầu hay là thân thân đều có hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn đến, thậm chí còn cho hắn làm lên thâm hầu. Khi tiến vào chật hẹp chỗ kia lúc, Lại Quan Lâm rốt cục nhịn không được án lấy khi Thánh Hựu đầu hướng phía trước hếch eo, Thánh Hựu khó chịu cau mày rên khẽ một tiếng, nhưng như cũ há to mồm, cố gắng ngậm vào càng sâu.

Hay là Lại Quan Lâm nhìn hắn thực tế là rất là khó chịu, lông mi thật dài đều bởi vì dính lấy tràn ra nước mắt mà trở nên ướt át dinh dính, vội vàng từ trong miệng hắn rời khỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng, liền bị Lại Quan Lâm bế lên thả ở trên bàn làm việc: "Ngươi không cần dạng này. . . . Ca, ta sẽ không nói ra đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không có đáp lời, nước mắt ba a rồi a rơi vào hắn màu đen trên quần, Lại Quan Lâm vội vàng nâng lên đầu của hắn, từ bàn bên trên rút mấy tờ giấy khăn, tỉ mỉ mà ôn nhu sát mặt của hắn: "Không có sao chứ? Ca? Vừa mới có phải là rất khó chịu rồi? Thật xin lỗi. . ." Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là một mực chảy nước mắt, trầm mặc nhìn xem Lại Quan Lâm. Giống một con thụ thương ấu thú, ánh mắt ướt át phải yếu ớt, cả người phảng phất nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái liền muốn bể nát.

Lại Quan Lâm không nhìn nổi hắn dạng này, lại lại không biết như thế nào an ủi hắn, chỉ có thể ôn nhu mà đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, mang theo cực mạnh trấn an ý vị ôm để Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục dừng lại nước mắt, hắn xoa xoa cái mũi, lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được, bị người trân quý cảm giác.

Bọn hắn hay là làm, tại Lại Quan Lâm hỏi "Không có an toàn bao không có vấn đề sao" loại lời này về sau. Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, cười cùng hắn giảng: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ không mang loại đồ vật này sao?" Đón lấy, Lại Quan Lâm liền kinh ngạc nhìn xem học trưởng từ tấm kia hắn cả ngày công việc làm việc bàn phía dưới trong ngăn kéo rút ra mấy cái an toàn bao, còn cầm ở trong tay biểu hiện ra cho Lại Quan Lâm: "Ngươi nhìn, nơi này có mấy cái đâu, đủ ngươi làm nhiều lần."

Lại Quan Lâm chỉ là đỏ mặt, không có trả lời hắn.

Bọn hắn làm nhiều lần, ở trên bàn làm việc, trên ghế, thậm chí tại cửa đều lưu lại bọn hắn hoan ái qua đi vết tích. Chờ đến hai người đều thở hồng hộc ngược lại trên ghế lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn trêu đùa: "Theo ngươi mỏng da mặt, về sau sợ là không cần tới nơi này cùng ta báo cáo công việc." Lại Quan Lâm không phục chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng thịt mềm, ôm hắn nũng nịu: "Vậy sau này ta đến hồi báo xong công làm, ngươi lại cùng ta làm liền tốt. Ca, ta thật rất thích ngươi."

Lại Quan Lâm đem đầu khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được hắn kia lời nói sau không có giống vừa mới như thế hí tiến lại trả lời hắn, ngược lại trầm mặc. Một hồi lâu mới khó khăn mở miệng: "Quan Lâm a a. . . Ngươi không biết ta cùng Khương Đan Ni ngươi. ." "Ta biết. Nhưng có phải là cùng ta làm sao? Nếu như còn thích Daniel ca, làm sao lại cùng ta làm đâu?"

"Ngươi không hiểu." Ung Thánh Hựu giật ra Lại Quan Lâm tay, đứng lên. Hắn đơn bạc thân thể tại lúc này lộ ra phá lệ cô độc, cho nên Lại Quan Lâm cũng không nhịn được đi theo đến, một lần nữa ôm lấy hắn. Không đầy một lát liền cảm giác được có chút ấm áp chất lỏng nhỏ xuống tại mình tay trên cánh tay. Hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn giảng: "Thật xin lỗi, Quan Lâm, thật xin lỗi."

Kia ngày sau, Lại Quan Lâm liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu duy trì loại này kỳ quái quan hệ, bọn hắn một tuần lễ lên giường số lần cùng thời gian đều là cố định, duy nhất sẽ biến hóa, chỉ có địa điểm. Có đôi khi bọn hắn sẽ tại lần thứ nhất trong văn phòng, có đôi khi sẽ tại không người không đung đưa trong phòng học, có đôi khi thì trong nhà cầu. Ung Thánh Hựu tại làm thời điểm mặc dù tổng biểu hiện được lớn mật mà nhiệt liệt, nhưng Lại Quan Lâm tổng cảm thấy đáy mắt của hắn ép một tầng lại một tầng khổ sở cùng ưu thương, có đôi khi thậm chí còn có thống khổ. Hắn cũng nghi hoặc qua, là Ung Thánh Hựu không thích mình sao? Cho nên mới sẽ khó chịu như vậy.

Nhưng hắn ngày thường đối Lại Quan Lâm lại là cực tốt, luôn luôn ôn nhu cười nhìn xem hắn, chỉ có tại lúc làm tình, trong ánh mắt của hắn mới sẽ thoáng hiện như vậy vài tia do dự cùng thống khổ.

Lại Quan Lâm không hiểu, cũng không dám hỏi.

Nhưng hắn vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không muốn biết, vĩnh viễn.

"Ta không nghĩ làm như vậy."

Hoàng Thánh Hựu cả người rút vào ghế sô pha bên trong, cảm giác tội lỗi cực mạnh bụm mặt, nghẹn ngào nói. Khương Daniel cái kia hắn một chút, cũng ngồi vào cái kia ghế sô pha bên trong, xoay người ôm hắn: "Làm sao rồi?" "Ta không muốn làm. Ta không nghĩ dạng như vậy đối Quan Lâm." "Ngươi yêu hắn rồi?" Khi Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, từ từ nhắm hai mắt không nhìn hắn: "Ta không có." "Vậy tại sao không muốn làm rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu rút vào Khương Daniel trong lồng ngực: "Không có vì cái gì."

Sự thực là, hắn chịu đủ. Hắn không muốn vì Khương Daniel tính đam mê lại chịu đựng loại này hỗn trướng sự tình. Trọng yếu nhất chính là, hắn không cách nào lại chịu đựng Lại Quan Lâm cặp kia thanh tịnh hai mắt, trong mắt ngậm lấy đậm đến tan không ra yêu thương. Hắn cảm thấy mình tại loại ánh mắt kia hạ lộ ra nhất là dơ bẩn, cả người giống bị cưỡng chế lột ánh sáng bại lộ tại loại này dưới tầm mắt. Lại Quan Lâm trong mắt yêu thương càng dày đặc, càng chân thành, hắn liền càng cảm thấy mình ti bộ, vô sỉ.

"Ngươi không phải cũng là đạt được khoái cảm sao? Vì cái gì đột nhiên không muốn rồi?" Khương Daniel còn ở lại chỗ này hắn, hắn bị Khương Daniel ôm rất chặt, cả người đều muốn không thở nổi. Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ muốn khóc lên: "Ngươi sao có thể nói như vậy? Sao có thể nói như vậy ?" "Không phải sao?" "Ta không làm. . . Không làm. . . "Tốt, không làm, không làm." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn lại bắt đầu khóc, đành phải buông lỏng khí lực, một bên ôm hắn một bên vuốt ve đầu của hắn: "Đừng khóc, Hựu Hựu, hả?"

Qua một hồi lâu Ung Thánh Hựu mới dừng lại nức nở, trong lòng dần dần dâng lên một trận bi thương. Hắn vốn là như vậy, coi là đem mình hống tốt liền có thể, lần tiếp theo lại không cố vấn mình cảm thụ tiếp tục để cho mình làm loại sự tình này.

Hắn rất mệt mỏi, thật rất mệt mỏi.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel từ nhỏ đã nhận biết, không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu, cái kia sẽ chỉ đi theo mình đằng sau hô hào "Hựu ca ca" tiểu nam hài, thành hiện tại cái này giam cấm lẫn nhau, bắt không mò ra nam nhân. Hắn còn nhớ rõ, hắn lần thứ nhất gọi hắn "Hựu Hựu", là bọn hắn sơ lần về sau. Lần kia rõ ràng hắn đã hô đau, khóc cầu hắn không muốn lại đi vào, nhưng hắn không có nghe mình, vẫn như cũ cường ngạnh vỗ eo của mình, một tấc một tấc xâm nhập trong cơ thể của hắn. Hắn khóc đến lại đáng thương, lại để cho người cảm thấy tan nát cõi lòng, Khương Daniel không ngừng lại.

Từ đó về sau quan hệ của hai người trở nên kỳ quái, mặc dù trên danh nghĩa bọn hắn là tình lữ, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy hắn bị Khương Daniel một mực nắm trong lòng bàn tay, giống trong tay hắn đề tuyến con rối. Dù cho về sau hắn đưa ra như vậy quá phận yêu cầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đều bi ai phát hiện, hắn không có dũng khí cự tuyệt.

Hắn cũng hỏi qua mình vì cái gì, vì cái gì không cự tuyệt, là sợ mất đi Khương Daniel sao? Hắn không biết, nhưng hắn chính là không cách nào cự tuyệt. Thế nhưng là tại lần lượt càng ngày càng quá phận yêu cầu hạ, hắn biết, hắn đối Khương Daniel yêu thương đang không ngừng tiêu giảm, cuối cùng cũng có một ngày, phần cảm tình kia sẽ bị triệt để tiêu hao hầu như không còn.

Hắn chỉ là đang chờ.

Theo thời gian trôi qua, Khương Daniel tại tình ái phương diện yêu cầu một lần so một lần quá mức, trước kia còn là nóng lòng nếm thử mới thể vị, vùng đất mới điểm, mới đạo cụ. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là cái có chút bảo thủ người, hắn đối Khương Daniel đủ loại kiểu dáng kỳ quái yêu cầu kỳ thật là mười phần kháng cự, nhưng vẫn là nhịn xuống. Nhưng đoạn thời gian trước, đột nhiên hướng hắn đưa ra "Có lẽ có thể cùng người khác ân ái" loại này muốn cầu, còn muốn hắn dùng camera quay xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe đến yêu cầu này cũng bắt đầu hoài nghi Khương Daniel đầu óc có phải là có vấn đề, Khương Daniel đưa ra yêu cầu này sau cũng trầm mặc, một hồi lâu mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích mình dị cho người khác tính đam mê. Cuối cùng còn đáng thương thêm một câu: "Thánh Hựu ca sẽ sẽ không cảm thấy ta rất buồn nôn? Có phải là muốn cùng ta chia tay rồi?" Nhìn xem Khương Daniel bộ kia thương tâm bộ dáng, khi Thánh Hựu vừa tới bên miệng cự tuyệt lập tức liền bị chính hắn hung hăng nuốt xuống, hắn cứ như vậy nhìn xem Khương Daniel, không gật đầu lại không có có lắc đầu.

Cuối cùng hắn vẫn là thua trận, hắn nghĩ hắn có thể là bệnh. Bệnh phải triệt để.

Nhưng hắn hay là hối hận. Hắn không nên, cũng không thể dạng này đi tổn thương một cái vô tội thanh niên.

"Chúng ta tách ra đi."

Dù cho Khương Daniel ôm thật chặt hắn, hắn vẫn cảm thấy lạnh. Kia cỗ hàn khí từ lòng bàn chân dọc theo cột sống đi lên, một mực kích thích hắn đầu. Trống không một hồi lâu, hắn mới ngơ ngác mở miệng. Khương Daniel chưa có trở về hắn, hắn lại nhẫn nại tính tình một lần nữa mỗi chữ mỗi câu nặng phục lấy: "Chúng ta tách ra đi.

Hắn là thời điểm, muốn từ loại này bệnh trạng trong tình yêu, đi ra ngoài.

"Thánh Hựu ca, thật muốn đi sao?"

"Ừm, đã báo tốt. Tháng sau liền đi." Lại Quan Lâm đạt được minh xác trả lời, nhụt chí mà cúi thấp đầu, khổ sở nhíu lại thuẫn: "Dạng này a. . . . Là sẽ không lại trở về rồi sao?" "Dĩ nhiên không phải a, chỉ là qua bên kia trao đổi mà thôi . Bất quá, cũng có khả năng tại bên kia công việc mấy năm trở lại."

"A. . Dạng này a a. . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem thanh niên khó chịu bộ dáng, liền lên trước một bước, không chút do dự ôm chặt lấy cái này để hắn đau lòng lớn nam hài: "Đừng khó chịu a, sẽ còn gặp lại." "Thật sao. . . Vậy nếu như ta đi đến bên kia, ngươi hội kiến ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục lộ ra một cái nụ cười nhẹ nhõm, đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn: "Tốt, sẽ gặp mặt."

Nhất định sẽ gặp lại.

Viết tắt tại Thạch Mặc văn kiện


	145. Chapter 145

ooc

Như có tương đồng không có trao quyền

Chúc ta yêu nhất sở nghiên cứu một năm tròn vui vẻ

@ tiểu Bát bababar đến chậm sinh chúc

\----

"Ông trời ơi bọn hắn cũng quá ngọt đi! Ta cái này lão phụ thân đêm nay cũng vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ chảy nước mắt "

Ung Thánh Hựu che miệng nằm ở trên giường cảm thán nói, xoa xoa khóe mắt cũng không có nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục xoát lên xây ung siêu lời nói

Ung Thánh Hựu, là nào đó người mới nhóm đàn ông hợp thành viên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ cp phấn, bởi vì vì một cái đoàn tổng liền đối với đôi này cp đi đến không đường về, vì bọn họ điên vì bọn họ cuồng vì bọn họ loảng xoảng đụng tường lớn, cả ngày lẫn đêm đập đường không ngừng nghỉ

"A có cái bầy ai "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay cùng ánh mắt dừng lại tại một cái Weibo phía trên, hắn do dự mở ra Weibo giao diện

Là một cái bầy tổ mã hai chiều, phía trên phối chữ: Đào Dữu sở nghiên cứu là mỗi cái nhà khoa học nhà, hoan nghênh mọi người đến đây gia nhập đại gia đình này

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xếp bằng ngồi dậy, tay sờ sờ cái cằm, rất do dự muốn hay không gia nhập cái này bầy tổ, dù sao mình trước đó đều là tại solo truy tinh, làm sao vui vẻ đều chỉ có tự mình một người vui vẻ

"Ta đi vào có thể hay không nói nhầm cái gì lặc, nhưng là solo truy tinh thật là không có có lực. . Không bằng thử một chút đi nói không chừng có thể gặp được hảo bằng hữu đâu đâu "

Nghĩ tới đây Ung Thánh Hựu hạ quyết tâm, dài theo hình ảnh tiến hành bảo tồn cũng mở ra Wechat phân biệt bầy tổ mã hai chiều

Tiến bầy Ung Thánh Hựu liền thấy nó bên trong một cái thành viên nói

"Oa đến người mới á! Bận bịu bên trong hỏi mau hỏi vấn đề!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình phảng phất chính là người da đen kia dấu chấm hỏi biểu lộ bao

"Cái này làm gì vậy? ? ? ? Còn hỏi vấn đề đâu?"

Sau đó hắn liền thấy cái kia bị gọi bận bịu bên trong bầy tạo thành viên @ mình

"Xin hỏi tuổi của ngươi là?"

" ta 95 ha ha ha "

"A đây không phải là bận bịu bên trong "

Ung Thánh Hựu cách màn hình phảng phất nghe được vị kia bị gọi bận bịu bên trong thành viên có hơi thất vọng dự tính đồng dạng

Hắn nhìn điện thoại di động cười, trong lòng nghĩ đến, nha đám hài tử này làm sao đáng yêu như thế nha

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm dậy đã nhìn thấy điện thoại biểu hiện: Đào Dữu sở nghiên cứu hướng ngươi phát tới một đầu tin tức

Ung Thánh Hựu dụi dụi con mắt trông thấy điện thoại đang vang lên, trong lòng nghĩ a sớm như vậy cũng có người sao, đánh mở tay ra cơ ấn mở group chat, trông thấy

Tối hôm qua tiến bầy cái kia gọi Amy gạo nữ hài tử phát một đầu

"Các bằng hữu buổi sáng tốt lành a! Tối hôm qua ngủ có ngon không!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, cảm thấy hiện tại truy tinh nữ hài làm sao đều đáng yêu như thế, sáng sớm sẽ còn hỏi ngủ có ngon không

Hắn đánh răng xong chuẩn bị kỹ càng túi sách chuẩn bị kỹ càng lúc ra cửa tại bầy trong tổ trả lời một câu

"Tối hôm qua ngủ rất ngon nha, mọi người buổi sáng tốt lành "

Hồi phục xong liền đưa di động bỏ vào trong túi đi học đi

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng kết thúc dài dằng dặc khảo thí về sau, hắn vừa mở điện thoại phát phát hiện mình cp lại phát đường, còn có chính là, mình Wechat nổ

Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm mở bầy cảm thán nói, trời ạ có tổ chức thật tốt a ô ô ô

Bầy bên trong nữ hài đều tại tích cực thảo luận liên quan tới đôi này cp tất cả, nó bên trong một cái tên là: Kẹo mềm không thể không ăn tài khoản hấp dẫn chú ý của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ấn mở người kia trang chủ nhìn thấy ảnh chân dung là chỉ rất đáng yêu mèo con, màu quýt, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm cái này nhất định là cái yêu mèo người

Hắn đè xuống tăng thêm vào danh bạ nút bấm, cũng đánh dấu: "ong" điểm kích phát đưa qua

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết vì sao lại làm như thế, nhưng là hắn rất nghĩ nhận thức một chút vị này kẹo mềm không thể không ăn

"Ngươi đã thông qua hảo hữu nghiệm chứng, cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm đi "

Rất nhanh Ung Thánh Hựu liền thấy mình thông qua vị kia kẹo mềm không thể không ăn ngon bạn chứng nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cùng đối phương phát cái ngươi tốt biểu lộ bao, đối phương cũng hữu hảo hồi phục hắn một cái biểu lộ bao

"Ngươi cũng thích xây ung sao kkk "

"Đúng! ! Ta siêu thích bọn hắn kkk cảm giác trên người bọn họ có một loại cảm giác thật kỳ diệu "

"Ai không bằng nhận thức một chút đi ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu đâu "

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel, ngươi gọi ta Daniel là được rồi "

Daniel? Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đối phương là cái người ngoại quốc sao?

"Có lẽ ngươi là?"

Mang theo tâm tình nghi ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu phát cái câu hỏi quá khứ

"Ta không phải rồi ha ha ha là chính ta đổi danh tự ta thế nhưng là người Hàn Quốc "

"A nguyên lai là dạng này "

"Daniel là nơi nào người nha "

"Busan "

"A tốt đáng tiếc ta tại nhân xuyên "

"Không sao kkk tương lai nhất định có thể nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu "

Chính là như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ngày càng quen thuộc

Đến cái gì đều có thể trò chuyện một trận quan hệ

Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường sẽ cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ cho tới đêm khuya sau đó nói chuyện ngủ ngon

Cũng sẽ tại gặp được mới lạ việc hay lẫn nhau cùng đối phương kể ra

Sẽ tại đêm khuya

Mà cùng bầy tổ quan hệ cũng tựa hồ càng ngày càng tốt

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy đào Dữu sở nghiên cứu có lẽ thật là nhà đi

Cảm giác này thật quá đẹp tốt

"Thánh Hựu ca! Buổi hòa nhạc ngươi đi không "

"Bầy bên trong các bằng hữu đều tại tổ chức đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu thu được Khương Daniel gửi tới tin tức

Hắn cười trả lời: "Đương nhiên đi nha, ta còn muốn gặp một lần chúng ta bầy bên trong bằng hữu đâu "

"Kia Thánh Hựu muốn gặp ta sao?"

"Nói cái gì đó đương nhiên muốn gặp Daniel, không phải chúng ta video loại kia thấy là nhìn thấy chúng ta chân thực Daniel bản nhân "

" kia Thánh Hựu nghĩ cùng đi với ta nhìn sao?"

"Nói cái gì đó đương nhiên nghĩ "

Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng Khương Daniel

"Chúng ta cùng một chỗ "

"Cái kia, Thánh Hựu. . Ngươi nguyện ý cùng với ta sao "

"Chính là loại kia cùng một chỗ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đối phương giống như có lời muốn nói, thế là hồi phục

"Loại kia "

"A...! Chính là loại kia!"

"Lưới luyến sao kkkk "

"Ngươi làm sao cứ như vậy nói ra!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha tốt!"

"Thánh Hựu ngươi không sợ ta là lừa đảo sao?"

"Không sợ, bởi vì ta tin tưởng Daniel "

"Kia từ hôm nay trở đi, ta cùng Thánh Hựu chính là ngày đầu tiên, chờ mong cùng chúng ta Thánh Hựu gặp nhau thời gian "

"Chỉ giáo nhiều hơn rồi "

Chính là như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lâm vào yêu đương, mặc dù không thể hầu ở đối phương bên người nhưng là hai người sẽ thường video nói chuyện phiếm, sau đó cùng bầy tổ người cùng một chỗ thảo luận truy tinh chủ đề cùng mình sinh hoạt hàng ngày

Loại cảm giác này thật tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ

Muốn gặp mặt ngày này rốt cục đến

Sáng sớm Ung Thánh Hựu liền chuẩn bị tốt tiếp ứng vật tiếp ứng bổng chỉnh lý tốt mình sớm ra cửa

Bởi vì cái này không chỉ là nhìn buổi hòa nhạc thời gian

Càng là có thể nhìn thấy đào Dữu sở nghiên cứu một đám truy tinh tiểu tỷ muội thời gian

Cũng là muốn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thời gian

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt một chút trong tay muốn tặng lễ vật, vui vẻ cười

"Ngươi ở đâu nha "

Bầy trong tổ có người phát ra tiếng

"A ta tại cái thứ hai dưới đèn đường "

"A a a ta nhìn thấy! ! !"

"Lỏng sương mù! ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được một cái nữ hài tử hô tên của mình nhìn lại, tốt mấy nữ hài tử hướng hắn chạy tới

"Ta là bababar!"

"Ta là cơ nhỏ cơ!"

"Ta là trung trung!"

"Ta là tháng thiếu Ma Ma!"

"Ta là nhỏ da!"

"Ta là a bạch!"

"Ta là quýt!"

. . .

Đám nữ hài tử từng cái cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đạo ra tên của mình

"A a a ta là lỏng sương mù!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng giới thiệu mình

"Ài ài ài lại nói cùng ngươi chơi rất tốt cái kia kẹo mềm không thể không ăn đâu "

Gọi bababar nữ hài tử hỏi

"Đúng thế ta tốt muốn gặp một lần chúng ta bầy người đâu "

"A... Nói cái gì đó đây không phải thấy tới rồi sao "

"Đối ha ha ha ha! Thật vui vẻ nha! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem này một đám nữ hài tử tại lẫn nhau trò chuyện mặt cơ cảm tưởng, cũng không tự chủ cùng theo nở nụ cười

Bỗng nhiên hắn cảm giác giống như có ai từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn cũng che cặp mắt của hắn

"Đoán xem ta là ai "

Người kia nhẹ nhàng ở bên tai mình nói

"A... Là ngươi đi Daniel "

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo xuống che lấy mình con mắt tay cười nói

"Là ta Daniel sao "

"Là ngươi Daniel a "

Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng tóc cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, sau đó cười đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói

"Đi thôi ta lưới luyến chạy hiện đối tượng, dẫn ta đi gặp thấy chúng ta bầy các cô nương đi "

Khi đám nữ hài tử nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt thời điểm các nàng điên dại

Cũng cảm thán nói đại soái ca quả nhiên là cùng đại soái ca cùng một chỗ

"Lỏng sương mù a các ngươi là thế nào cùng một chỗ? Là bởi vì chúng ta bầy sao ha ha ha ha ha ha "

Nhỏ dây lưng lấy lòng hiếu kỳ hỏi, sát vách cơ nhỏ cơ cũng tại phụ họa

"Cứ như vậy tự nhiên mà vậy liền ở cùng nhau a, mặc dù chúng ta là lưới luyến nhưng là bây giờ có thể chạy hiện cảm giác cũng thật tuyệt, hết thảy đều muốn cảm tạ chúng ta sở nghiên cứu a, không có sở nghiên cứu chúng ta như thế nào lại ngồi ở chỗ này cùng một chỗ chuẩn bị vào sân nhìn buổi hòa nhạc đồng thời hẹn ăn đêm nay cơm đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười trả lời, tay nắm chặt Khương Daniel tay, cùng hắn càng sâu mười ngón đem nắm

"Đúng a, vừa tiến bầy thời điểm tất cả mọi người duy trì cảnh giác, nói muốn mặt cơ thời điểm ai dám tin tưởng chúng ta hôm nay thật có thể ngồi cùng một chỗ đâu "

bababar cảm thán nói

"Hết thảy đều là vận mệnh a "

Khương Daniel lặng lẽ vì Ung Thánh Hựu mặc lên một chiếc nhẫn, tại không có người chú ý nơi hẻo lánh bên trong nhẹ nhàng cùng hắn nói

"Chúng ta về sau cũng sẽ cùng đi xuống đi, tại Seoul chờ lấy ta đi "

"Tốt, ta tại Seoul chờ ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, ngẩng đầu cùng Khương Daniel tiếp một cái dài dằng dặc hôn

"Chúng ta sẽ tại mùa thu Seoul gặp lại "

Tất cả sự vật tốt đẹp đều sẽ gặp nhau

Cảm tạ duyên phận để ta gặp phải ngươi

Cùng các ngươi

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Cẩn coi đây là hiến cho ta yêu nhất sở nghiên cứu

Một năm tròn sinh nhật vui vẻ

Cảm tạ gặp phải sở nghiên cứu mỗi người

Cảm tạ năm nay mùa hè tại Hồng Kông gặp phải sở nghiên cứu nhóm đồng bạn

Chúng ta về sau đều sẽ gặp lại! !

2019 cũng phải cùng một chỗ cùng sở nghiên cứu cùng đi xuống đi!


	146. Chapter 146

ooc

Chớ lên cao chân nhân

Hai ngày nhanh đánh sản phẩm

Nhưng là cảm tạ mỗi cái nhìn thấy người cuối cùng

0.

Mùa xuân thích hợp thầm mến

Mùa hè liền cùng hắn bỏ trốn

Mùa thu thích hợp hẹn hò

Mùa đông thích hợp tư thủ đến già

1.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất gặp nhau là tại năm 2017 mùa xuân

Tại Produce101 lần thứ nhất thu thời điểm, hắn ngồi tại vị trí trước nhìn xem sẽ phải tiến hành đẳng cấp sơ đánh giá Ung Thánh Hựu

Hắn mặc toàn thân áo đen, tại đứng ở sân khấu bên trên màn hình lớn chiếu rọi ra mặt của hắn lúc, tại hắn đăng tràng lúc toàn trường bao quát đạo sư đều đang cảm thán lấy hắn soái khí bề ngoài

Ưu việt khuôn mặt, trên mặt ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi, sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến

Cái này phảng phất chính là bị thiên thần sủng ái hài tử

Về sau hắn nghe được hắn tự giới thiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu, tốt bao nhiêu danh tự a, Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu, Thánh Thiên phù hộ.

Danh tự bên trong mỗi một chữ đều bao hàm phụ mẫu đối với hắn yêu cùng kỳ vọng

Hắn nói hắn đến tự diễn viên công ty, tại Khương Daniel coi là thực lực của hắn sẽ có khiếm khuyết lúc, hắn một đoạn freestyle lại để cho toàn trường kinh hô

Cái này cái nam nhân thật quá tuấn tú, hắn nghĩ

Lần thứ hai là tại hắn từ b lớp học lên tới a ban thời điểm, hắn đẩy cửa ra thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu an vị tại cạnh cửa cùng mặt khác một đám a ban đồng học chờ lấy Bảo nhi tiền bối công bố cuối cùng đẳng cấp

Khương Daniel ngồi tại tường vừa nhìn khẩn trương Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn mồ hôi trải qua kia chói mắt ba viên nốt ruồi trượt xuống đến hàm dưới tuyến lại từ hàm dưới tuyến trượt đến cổ, một khắc này Khương Daniel như là bị dòng điện xung kích toàn thân, hắn rõ ràng nghe được tiếng tim mình đập

Kia đại khái liền là ưa thích đi, hắn nghĩ

3.

" nếu để cho ca tuyển, ca muốn đi đâu cái tổ?" Tại lần thứ hai position đánh giá tức đem lúc bắt đầu, tại ký túc xá thu thập Khương Daniel hỏi ngồi tại đối diện ngay tại ăn nhỏ bánh bích quy Ung Thánh Hựu

"vocal? dance? rap? Ta cảm thấy ca sẽ muốn khiêu chiến vũ đạo "

"Ài nha rap ngươi tha cho ta đi ngươi biết ta trình độ" ngay tại ăn bánh bích quy Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu trả lời Khương Daniel

"Ca gương mặt phình lên thật giống chỉ sóc con "

"A..., cái gì rồi" Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ muốn đi đánh Khương Daniel

"Đừng đừng đừng, ài nha ta chính là ăn ngay nói thật rồi còn không cho sao" Khương Daniel "Tránh" mở Ung Thánh Hựu

"Nhưng là là ta, ta nghĩ lựa chọn khiêu vũ, dù sao ta vẫn tương đối thích hợp khiêu vũ "

Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái, hay là hỏi ra nội tâm vẫn nghĩ hỏi vấn đề kia

"Ca, ngươi còn muốn cùng ta cùng một tổ sao?"

Khương Daniel không có nắm chắc mười phần Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể cùng hắn tại cùng một tổ, nhưng là hắn biết, hắn rất muốn rất muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa tại cùng một tổ

"Tốt "

Nghe được câu này Khương Daniel yên tâm, còn tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nguyện ý cùng hắn một tổ

"Như vậy ca, nguyện ý tại đánh giá kết thúc sau cùng đi với ta xem ta tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng bài sao? MMO các ca ca đều nói có việc đâu. . ."

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa ra mời, hắn nghĩ hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi ra thật lâu, nhưng cường độ cao huấn luyện cùng bận rộn quay chụp để hắn không có mở miệng dũng khí, vừa lúc đánh giá sau sẽ có một lần ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi, hắn hi vọng có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi xem nhìn fan hâm mộ cho mình làm tàu điện ngầm biển quảng cáo

"Đánh giá kết thúc sau sao? Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ "Hẳn là có rảnh ai, nếu là chúng ta Daniel tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng bài kia làm bằng hữu của ngươi đó là đương nhiên muốn cùng chúng ta Daniel đi!" Ung Thánh Hựu cười đáp ứng Khương Daniel

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra bằng hữu cái từ này thời điểm Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, nhưng lập tức lại cười

Quả nhiên. . . Chỉ là bằng hữu sao

Khương Daniel thất lạc nghĩ

Ta không nghĩ chỉ coi bằng hữu của ngươi a

2.

"Ngươi có phải hay không tìm nhầm rồi? Có vẻ giống như không phải nơi này?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem cầm điện thoại di động địa đồ bắt đầu mê mang Ung Thánh Hựu "Nhưng là trạm xe lửa chúng ta không đến nhầm a "

"Ài nha là cái này trạm xe lửa a, kề bên này còn có Trí Thánh ca tiếp ứng bài đâu "

"Vậy chúng ta trước nhìn ta lại đi nhìn Trí Thánh ca?" Ung Thánh Hựu đặt câu hỏi

"Đúng a, ai đất của ta thiết bài giống như ở bên kia!" Loáng thoáng nhìn thấy mình ảnh chụp Khương Daniel đẩy còn đang nhìn điện thoại khó chịu Ung Thánh Hựu "Đi đi đi chúng ta quá khứ "

Rốt cuộc tìm được mình tàu điện ngầm bài Khương Daniel bắt đầu hưng phấn

"Ca, nhanh, giúp ta chụp ảnh" Khương Daniel vọt tới cũng dọn xong tư thế chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu giúp mình chụp ảnh

Theo Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay điện thoại di động tiếng tạch tạch cùng chung quanh fan hâm mộ tiếng kinh hô bên trong, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhau một cái cũng ăn ý quyết định cùng một chỗ chạy trốn, bọn hắn chạy rất nhanh, cho dù bọn họ biết phía sau fan hâm mộ cũng không cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ chạy, nhưng không biết vì cái gì, Khương Daniel hay là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ chạy rất rất xa

"Hô mệt chết ta" Khương Daniel thở hổn hển nhìn xem đồng dạng chạy thở hồng hộc Ung Thánh Hựu

"Tại sao phải đột nhiên chạy a, may mắn ta hiểu ám hiệu của ngươi, không phải, không phải ta liền bị ngươi ném tại nguyên chỗ" Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đánh một cái Khương Daniel

" đây không phải đột nhiên hưng khởi nha, ta liền biết ca nhất định sẽ nhìn hiểu ám hiệu của ta ha ha ha ha" Khương Daniel nghỉ đủ ưỡn thẳng lưng "Ca trước đó vài ngày không phải hô hào muốn ăn kéo mì sao, ta bồi ca đi thế nào, coi như là vừa vặn một lời không hợp liền lôi kéo ca chạy bồi thường thế nào "

"A... Khó được tiểu tử ngươi nhớ kỹ, đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười dựng vào Khương Daniel bả vai hướng về tiệm mì đi đến

"Hắc hắc, ta mời khách. Ca muốn ăn cái gì đều có thể" Khương Daniel đối đang xem menu Ung Thánh Hựu nói "Ca buông ra ăn, không cần khách khí với ta "

"Ta đương nhiên sẽ không khách khí với ngươi, vừa nhưng thở chết ta, ta muốn cái này thêm một lon cola" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào menu bên trên chiêu bài mì sợi nói

"Vậy được ta cũng muốn cái này "

Khương Daniel gọi tới phục vụ viên chọn món, điểm xong nhìn một chút đang xem điện thoại di động Ung Thánh Hựu

"Ca, ngươi nói chúng ta xảy ra đạo sao "

Khương Daniel ăn mì sợi, yên lặng mở miệng nói

"Không biết, nhưng là ta hi vọng ta có thể, ta cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể. Ta nghĩ chúng ta cùng nhau xuất đạo "

Ngay tại ăn mì sợi Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng hạ đôi đũa trong tay, nhìn xem ngồi tại đối diện Khương Daniel

"Nếu như ta cùng ca cùng nhau xuất đạo, ca có thể đáp ứng ta một sự kiện sao "

"Cái gì "

"Hiện tại còn không thể nói, nhưng là ca có thể cho ta cơ hội này sao "

"Tốt, nếu như chúng ta cùng nhau xuất đạo, ta liền đáp ứng ngươi một sự kiện "

"Không đổi ý?"

"Tuyệt không đổi ý "

3.

Từ khi Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng Khương Daniel nếu như có thể cùng nhau xuất đạo sau liền đáp ứng Khương Daniel một sự kiện sau

Khương Daniel không giờ khắc nào không tại luyện tập, vĩnh viễn là đi sớm về trễ

"Daniel ca đâu" tắm rửa xong ra Kim samuel hỏi ngồi tại ký túc xá trên giường chơi đùa Phác Chí Huân

"Còn đang luyện tập thất đi, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi biết không "

"Không biết ờ, hắn gần nhất luôn luôn tốt muộn mới trở về "

Ung Thánh Hựu giang tay ra biểu thị mình cũng không biết

"Kim samuel ngươi cảm thấy hắn có thể đi cái kia "

"Ta làm sao biết ta cái này không vừa tắm rửa xong sao" Kim samuel lau đầu trả lời Phác Chí Huân

"Tiểu tử ngươi làm sao không thổi khô a, ngươi qua đây ta cho ngươi thổi" Phác Chí Huân đứng người lên đi lấy máy sấy

"Được rồi" Kim samuel ngoan ngoãn tọa hạ chờ lấy Phác Chí Huân vì chính mình thổi tóc

Mà lúc này luyện tập trong phòng Khương Daniel còn đang cố gắng luyện tập mình vũ đạo động tác

"Daniel ca? Làm sao không trả lại được nha?"

Đi ngang qua Liễu Thiện sáng trông thấy luyện tập thất còn tại đèn sáng mở ra luyện tập thất cửa trông thấy còn đang luyện tập trong phòng Khương Daniel

"Thiện sáng a làm sao không trả lại được?"

Nhìn thấy Liễu Thiện sáng Khương Daniel dừng lại luyện tập hướng Liễu Thiện sáng đi tới

"Không có ta chính là để lọt ít đồ đang luyện tập thất ta trở về cầm mà thôi, nhưng là Daniel ca làm sao không trả lại được?"

"Bởi vì có một người đáp ứng ca một sự kiện, ca nhất định phải cố gắng luyện tập, sau đó mình xuất đạo."

"Là ca thích người sao?"

Liễu Thiện sáng một trong lời nói, Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút

Lập tức gật đầu cười

"Là, là thích người, hắn đáp ứng ta nếu là ta xuất đạo liền có thể đáp ứng ta một sự kiện "

"Là Thánh Hựu ca sao?"

Lần này Khương Daniel thật sửng sốt

"Ngươi vì sao lại cảm thấy như vậy "

Khương Daniel đặt câu hỏi, hắn thực tế là không biết vì cái gì Liễu Thiện sáng có thể một đoán liền đoán được bên trong

"Ngươi luôn luôn cùng Thánh Hựu ca đồng xuất đồng tiến, chúng ta bí mật đều đang nói muốn tìm tới Daniel là muốn tìm tới Thánh Hựu ca liền tốt, mà lại ca ngươi thật không biết, ngươi nhìn Thánh Hựu ca ánh mắt liền siêu cấp ôn nhu, thích một người thời điểm ánh mắt là giấu không được "

Nghe được Liễu Thiện sáng nói lời về sau Khương Daniel cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, giống như cũng là cái này lý

"Thiện sáng, đáp ứng ta, chớ cùng bất luận kẻ nào giảng. Biết sao "

"Biết rồi biết rồi, ta cam đoan thủ khẩu như bình!"

Liễu Thiện sáng làm cái ngậm miệng lại động tác biểu thị mình nhất định sẽ không nói ra đi

"Ca tin ngươi, tốt thời gian cũng không còn sớm ta muốn trở về, ngươi cũng về sớm một chút "

Khương Daniel đứng người lên thu thập xong mình mang tới đồ vật lôi kéo Liễu Thiện sáng đi ra luyện tập thất

Trở lại túc xá Khương Daniel nhìn thấy ngồi ở trên giường Ung Thánh Hựu cùng vừa mới giúp Kim samuel thổi xong đầu Phác Chí Huân còn có vừa cất kỹ máy sấy Kim samuel cùng một chỗ ngồi ở trên giường chờ hắn

"Làm gì muộn như vậy còn chưa ngủ, chờ ta trở lại sao?"

"Không phải đâu "

Ung đậu bất tỉnh ba người cùng một chỗ ăn ý lên tiếng

"Nói, muộn như vậy mới trở về đi đâu rồi "

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên nhìn xem vào cửa Khương Daniel đối hắn hỏi

"Đây không phải đang luyện tập sao "

Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái cười trả lời, không biết vì cái gì hắn rất thích loại cảm giác này, tựa như là người yêu nhìn thấy mình về muộn không vui chất hỏi cảm giác của mình

"Dạng này a. . . Luyện tập cũng không thể luyện tập muộn như vậy a, nhanh đi tắm rửa "

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy Khương Daniel tiến gian tắm rửa

Cái này cảm giác thực tốt

Khương Daniel nghĩ

4.

"Ca còn nhớ rõ đáp ứng chuyện của ta sao, tại tiệm mì sự kiện kia "

Tại trận chung kết xong về sau, Khương Daniel không phân từ nói lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu trốn vào trang phục ở giữa

Trang phục ở giữa rất chen chúc, chỉ cần hướng về phía trước một tấc Khương Daniel liền có thể hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu

"Nhớ kỹ, Daniel muốn cái gì "

"Ta muốn cùng ca cùng một chỗ, ta thích ca cực kỳ lâu, tại ta thăng lên ban A thời điểm liền thích "

Khương Daniel rốt cục nói ra ở sâu trong nội tâm nhất lời muốn nói

"Ca nguyện ý cùng với ta sao "

"Ta nguyện ý "

Khương Daniel còn không có tại to lớn trong vui sướng kịp phản ứng liền cảm thấy trên môi một trận ấm áp

Là Ung Thánh Hựu hôn hắn

"Đồ ngốc, ngươi hẳn là sớm một chút cùng ta nói, bởi vì ta cũng thích ngươi nha "

Tại 2017 cái này mùa hè, Khương Daniel thực hiện giấc mộng của mình, đồng thời cũng cùng người mình thích cùng một chỗ

5.

"ongseongwu! Hôm nay cũng đặc biệt soái!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười giống một con xấu hổ mèo con, nhưng mèo con không biết sát vách đại cẩu chó đã bắt đầu ăn dấm

"Nhịn xuống, còn có fan hâm mộ còn có phóng viên, nhịn xuống "

Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy đến, nhịn một chút liền đi qua. Khương Daniel tại bản thân tẩy não hắn nhìn một chút sát vách còn không tự biết lộ ra ngọt ngào mỉm cười Ung Thánh Hựu, hít một hơi thật sâu.

"Ca về sau không cho phép đối với người khác cười đến như vậy ngọt biết sao! Ngươi là ta! Ta!"

Trở lại ký túc xá sau đại cẩu chó ôm Miêu Miêu làm nũng nói

"Được rồi được rồi, về sau nũng nịu chỉ đối ngươi có được hay không "

Miêu Miêu đang cố gắng thuận đại cẩu chó lông

"Tốt "

Đại cẩu chó thỏa hiệp

"Ca là của ta, ai cũng không cho phép cướp đi "

"Không ai giành được đi ta, trong thế giới này ta chỉ thích Niel nha "

"Toàn thế giới ta cũng thích nhất ca "

6.

Khương Daniel bệnh, tại tràn đầy hành trình cùng tàn khốc thời tiết hạ, hắn nghiêm trọng cảm mạo

"Niel ngươi tốt đi một chút mà "

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy xong hành trình sau về nhà thăm đến nằm ở trên giường ho khan Khương Daniel

"Không có việc gì, chính là đầu vẫn có chút đau nhức, toàn thân bất lực "

Khương Daniel cả người đều mặt ủ mày chau, cả người gầy gò không ít, để nhìn ở trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu rất đau lòng

Trông thấy người yêu mày nhíu lại lấy Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực "Nhưng là chỉ cần ca hôn hôn, Niel liền không sao rồi "

"Đến lúc nào rồi, còn đùa đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đánh một cái Khương Daniel

"Không phải đùa, là thật, ca hôn ta một cái đi "

Nói xong không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng Khương Daniel liền đưa tới hôn một cái gương mặt của hắn

"A...!"

"Hắc hắc, nhìn ta có phải là tinh thần rất nhiều "

"Ngươi cho ta nhanh lên tốt, ta vẫn chờ cùng ngươi đi hẹn hò đâu "

"Tốt, ta nhất định sẽ rất nhanh tốt "

"Khương Daniel "

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi sẽ một mực yêu ta sao "

Dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi Khương Daniel

"Sẽ "

Khương Daniel ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu

"Ta sẽ một mực yêu ngươi, cùng ngươi tư thủ đến già "

7.

Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn yêu ngươi

—— —— —— —— —— ——

Ta biết không tốt nhìn

Kịch bản rất loạn

Nhưng là luôn cảm giác đếm ngược một trăm ngày nghĩ phát chút gì

Hậu kỳ sẽ sửa chữa

Không cho phép mắng ta

Tạ ơn mỗi cái nhìn thấy người cuối cùng


	147. Chapter 147

【 Dan Ung 】 thổ vị tình yêu

Ở đây chúc mừng chúng ta xinh đẹp mê người nhân vật phản diện quả đào gia tốt nghiệp vui vẻ rồi~ @ quả đào gia gia

Gặp ngươi là ta thổ vị may mắn ❤

Một cái đoản đả không thành kính ý hì hì

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Thổ vị tình yêu

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

Linh cảm nơi phát ra thổ vị Song Tử Tinh ta vĩnh viễn yêu Fuck mà cùng a a đát còn có chúng ta Tiên nhi hì hì

"Ong ca Ong ca, việc lớn không tốt liệt! Ta nhìn địa vị của ngươi nếu không bảo đảm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu chính vểnh lên chân bắt chéo nhàn nhã xoát lấy mình video, nhìn xem không ngừng gia tăng tâm tâm đẹp đây, nhà mình nhỏ trợ lý liền vọt vào đến nói như thế một phen khó mà lọt vào tai.

"Làm sao a, ngạc nhiên, ngươi Ong ca ta gió to sóng lớn gì chưa thấy qua." "Không phải không phải, lúc này thật không tốt. Ong ca ngươi muốn bị kia cái gì cái rắm hồ vượt trên danh tiếng!" "Cái gì cái rắm hồ không cái rắm hồ? Nghe không hiểu." "Chính là cái kia hoa quả, cái rắm hồ a!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, đột nhiên đứng lên, đưa tay liền cho nhỏ trợ lý đến một chút: "Là peach, peach, quả đào a? Còn cái rắm hồ đâu, thực sự là." "Ai Ong ca đừng quản, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian nhìn xem."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận điện thoại tập trung nhìn vào, nha, đây không phải tiểu trấn đến người mới sao, kêu cái gì, Khương. . . Khương cái gì tới? Úc úc úc đúng! Khương Daniel! Này, rõ ràng là người địa phương, làm gì lên loại này dương tên, Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, vừa định nói có gì đặc biệt hơn người, ánh mắt liền bị điểm tán số bắt lấy. 42w! Trọn vẹn siêu hắn mới nhất đầu kia "Chậm tay" điểm tán số 5w ai! Hắn căm giận bất bình hướng trên màn hình chọc chọc, kết quả không cẩn thận điểm cái like. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái kia màu đỏ tâm tâm, lâm vào suy nghĩ. Lúc này hủy bỏ có thể hay không bị phát hiện đâu, nếu như phát hiện há không sẽ có vẻ hắn rất keo kiệt? Không được không được, hắn chậm tay lão đại cũng không phải như thế không có ý chí người, quên đi thôi! Liền thưởng hắn một cái tán đi, hừ.

"Ong ca, ngươi làm sao còn cấp hắn điểm tán a! Ngươi không biết được úc, hiện tại Weibo bên trên bỏ phiếu hắn đều muốn đuổi kịp ngươi á!" Nhỏ trợ lý tiếp nhận điện thoại nhìn thấy phía trên sáng loáng một cái màu đỏ tâm tâm, tức giận đến kém chút một hơi lên không nổi quải điệu, hắn tràn ngập oán niệm ánh mắt thành công kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu da gà, hắn hướng nhỏ trợ lý trợn mắt: "Tốt a, không muốn nhỏ mọn như vậy nha. Hắn một người mới có thể nhấc lên cái gì sóng to gió lớn, lại nói ta hiện tại hủy bỏ bị người phát hiện sẽ chỉ nói ta một chút cũng không đại khí, vụng trộm xem thường người mới, đi đi, ngươi Ong ca là dễ dàng như vậy bị người thay thế thay sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói hết lời, cuối cùng đem cái này tiểu tâm tư nhiều hơn trợ lý hống tốt, hắn hướng trên ghế một nằm, miệng bên trong toái toái niệm: "Này, thật không biết ai là trợ lý."

Ung Thánh Hựu, "Chậm tay" lão người sử dụng, lấy tinh xảo gương mặt, hoàn mỹ tỉ lệ cùng với bề ngoài tương phản cực lớn khôi hài hình tượng nổi danh, bất quá gần nhất ngay tại dần dần chuyển đổi lộ tuyến, bắt đầu nếm thử thổ vị style. Mặc dù có không ít fan hâm mộ hô hào ca ca không muốn đi loại này lộ tuyến, nhưng không có cách, chúng ta Ung Thánh Hựu đồng chí gần nhất hoàn toàn chính xác thổ vị tiểu thị tần lên não. Bắt đầu chụp không ít liên quan tới tình yêu! Hữu nghị! Nhân sinh! video, chí tại tỉnh táo các vị xoát chậm tay bạn học nhỏ, nếu coi trọng tình yêu! Trân quý hữu nghị! Suy nghĩ nhân sinh!

A, ta thật sự là vĩ đại a ~

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đắm chìm trong tán dương thế giới của mình bên trong nhiều một hồi, điện thoại di động của hắn đột nhiên chấn động, một đầu Wechat phát đi qua. Quả đào ảnh chân dung? Hắn trong ấn tượng giống như không có thêm qua người như vậy a? Mang theo nghi hoặc mở ra Wechat Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy kia bốn cái thật to "Khương Daniel" kiểu chữ, cùng cái kia lay động cái đuôi Samoyed a biểu lộ bao, lần thứ hai lâm vào trầm tư. Vị này ca môn tìm hắn có chuyện gì đâu? Phát một con Samoyed a cho ta lại là có ý gì đâu? Không đợi hắn tiếp tục suy nghĩ, bên kia liền lại phát một cái tin tức tới.

"Tạ ơn Ong ca hôm nay điểm tán ta chậm tay úc!"

"Ta rất lâu trước đó liền thích Ong ca~ gần nhất mới bắt đầu chụp video, hôm nay liền thu được Ong ca like thật rất vui vẻ!"

"Nếu không ta mời Ong ca ăn bữa cơm đi! Vừa trở về bên này cũng không có bằng hữu gì, có thể chứ?"

"Không được cũng không quan hệ ~ hẹn lại lần sau ~ "

Sau đó lại là một con Samoyed a biểu lộ, bất quá lần này là nằm trên mặt đất lăn lộn nũng nịu.

Thật thật nhiều lời nói một nam, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn ấn tượng đầu tiên, lúc đầu vô ý thức là muốn cự tuyệt người xa lạ mời, nhưng nhìn thấy câu kia "Vừa trở về bên này cũng không có bằng hữu gì", lại dừng lại đánh chữ tay, suy nghĩ thật lâu một cứng rắn tâm địa liền phát cái "ok" biểu lộ bao quá khứ.

"Lúc nào, địa điểm nào?"

"Đêm mai 7 điểm có thể chứ? Ngay tại XX tiệm cơm a? Ong ca có cái gì ăn kiêng sao?"

"Không có gì, ngươi đây?"

"Ta không quá ăn giáp xác loại hải sản. Bất quá Ong ca thích có thể điểm!"

"Không sao, ta cũng không quá ưa thích, không điểm là được."

Khương Daniel tại một bên khác khoanh tay cơ trên giường lật qua lật lại, trong mắt trực thiểm lấy vui sướng quang mang. Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu tại Wechat bên trên ngữ khí hay là lệch lãnh đạm loại kia, nhưng là hắn có thể đáp ứng Khương Daniel mời đã để hắn cao hứng vô cùng. Làm qua một đoạn thời gian Ung Thánh Hựu sơ trung đồng học, hắn biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu là loại kia trong nóng ngoài lạnh người, hắn làm một người xa lạ đi mời hắn ăn cơm, kỳ thật vẫn là có chút lỗ mãng, hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cự tuyệt, nhưng không nghĩ tới hắn vậy mà đáp ứng!

Hắn ma sát trên màn hình điện thoại di động Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chân dung, giống là đối đãi ôn nhu người yêu. Hắn đã bỏ lỡ một lần, không thể lại bỏ lỡ lần thứ hai.

Ngày thứ hai ban đêm Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại XX tiệm cơm trước cửa, nội tâm lại bắt đầu các loại hoạt động. Bữa cơm này chẳng lẽ chính là trong truyền thuyết Hồng Môn Yến? Hay là nói là bái sư 【 không 】 yến, hướng hắn lĩnh giáo như thế nào chụp đất tốt vị video? Khó mà làm được, đây là hắn không truyền ra ngoài bí tịch, nhưng ăn người lại nhu nhược. . . Tính một cái, muốn không vẫn là không đi rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định lấy điện thoại di động ra cho Khương Daniel gửi tin tức, nói mình có việc không đi, bả vai liền bị người vỗ nhẹ.

"Thánh Hựu ca ~ đến hay lắm sớm a ~" Khương Daniel đứng tại phía sau hắn, mặt mày cong cong, tiếu dung tựa như nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái quả đào bia, nổ tung Ung Thánh Hựu tâm . Bất quá, cái nụ cười này làm sao khá quen đâu? Bỏ đi lọc kính Khương Daniel không có như vậy bạch, cái cằm cũng không có như vậy nhọn, nhưng cho người cảm giác càng chân thực. 【 mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu mình lọc kính mở cũng rất mạnh, lấy tên đẹp dệt hoa trên gấm, đối với mình qua nhọn cái cằm làm như không thấy.

"Ngươi tốt." Hắn gật gật đầu, trên mặt hay là kia giấy dầu không thấm muối lãnh đạm bộ dáng, nội tâm lại giống có người cho hắn xoát hơn mấy chục cái lễ vật mãnh liệt vô cùng. Thật! Hoàn toàn! Là hắn thích loại hình! Mềm mềm hồ hồ lớn quả đào, rất đáng yêu yêu Samoyed a, a, nhân gian côi bảo!

Không sai, chúng ta Ung Thánh Hựu bạn học nhỏ trừ là cái chậm tay kẻ yêu thích, hay là cái chính cống đồng chí, cong đến không thể lại cong cái chủng loại kia. Bất quá giữ mình yêu thích Ong ca tạm thời vẫn là cái mẫu thai solo, cho nên trừ nhỏ trợ lý bên ngoài không có mấy người biết hắn hướng giới tính, chỉ cảm thấy hắn ánh mắt quá cao, chướng mắt bên người xinh đẹp mỹ mi, giống cái kia cùng hắn thường xuyên hợp tác, người đưa xưng hào "Thổ vị mao mao cầu" tiểu mỹ nữ. Bất quá hắn cùng tiểu mỹ nữ còn thật chỉ là quan hệ hợp tác, tiểu mỹ nữ mình cũng có bạn trai, nhưng vẫn là thường xuyên có người sẽ hiểu lầm bọn hắn quan hệ.

Hai người tướng cố vấn không nói gì, tọa hạ ghi món ăn xong sau Khương Daniel liền mở ra máy hát, lốp bốp nói không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên chen vào vài câu, nhưng phần lớn thời gian hay là vừa ăn đồ vật, một bên nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nghiêm túc nghe hắn nói.

Trời ạ, Ong ca dạng này thật giống như một con sóc con! Quai hàm phình lên siêu cấp đáng yêu TTTTTTT làm sao bây giờ hoàn toàn Tâm Không TTTT Khương Daniel lúc này chỉ muốn hóa thành thổ vị trong video những cái kia mê muội, vì Ung Thánh Hựu phất cờ hò reo loảng xoảng nện tường. Nhưng hắn lại muốn nhịn xuống mình loại này si hán tâm lý, bình thường nói, bình thường cười. Ô ô ô thật sắp nhịn không được, rất muốn xoa xoa Ong ca mềm mại tóc, xoa bóp Ong ca khuôn mặt thịt. A. . . Thật hoàn toàn. . . Muốn mạng!

Bên này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhịn được rất vất vả. Khương Daniel vừa cười một vừa nhìn hắn bộ dáng để trái tim của hắn đập bịch bịch, không có việc gì cười đến đẹp mắt như vậy làm gì nha! Phía sau cái đuôi cũng không có giấu kỹ, siêu rõ ràng tại lắc tới lắc lui, thật hoàn toàn đại phát đáng yêu a! Nghĩ đâm đâm khuôn mặt của hắn, vò rối tóc của hắn, nghĩ cảm thụ một chút bị hắn ôm lấy là như thế nào cảm giác. . . Không được không được, không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa! Nghĩ tiếp nữa cao lãnh hình tượng liền băng không ngừng!

Cứ như vậy hai cái giả vờ giả vịt người rốt cục ăn xong bữa cơm này, trả hóa đơn xong đi tới cửa muốn say goodbye thời điểm, Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu: "Tạ ơn ca, đêm nay ta rất vui vẻ." Sau đó tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm nhanh như chớp chạy mất.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái kia chạy như bay bóng lưng, sờ sờ nóng lên gương mặt. Này nha! Tiểu tử này! Bất quá chạy nhanh cũng tốt, cái này liền sẽ không trông thấy hắn đỏ lên gương mặt.

"Chạy nhanh như vậy làm gì?"

"Thật xin lỗi Ong ca! Thật xin lỗi! ! ! ! !"

Một cái rơi lệ Samoyed a biểu lộ bao

"Ngươi chạy nhanh như vậy, ta đều còn chưa kịp nói cho ngươi."

"Nói cái gì? !"

Nói, ta thích ngươi a.

"Lần sau tìm thời gian cùng một chỗ chụp thổ vị video a, ta xem trọng ngươi a, tiểu hỏa tử có tiềm lực!"

"Được rồi tốt! Tạ ơn Ong ca!"

Cứ như vậy, không lâu sau, chậm tay fan hâm mộ có thể thường xuyên trông thấy "Ta không phải Ong" cùng "niel chính là ta" cùng một chỗ hợp tác thổ vị video, cũng thân thiết xưng hô bọ họ là "Thổ vị Song Tử Tinh" .

Lại về sau, "Thổ vị Song Tử Tinh" dần dần rời khỏi lịch sử võ đài, nhưng ở trong hiện thực, bọn hắn lại thành chân chính Song Tử Tinh. Lẫn nhau dựa vào, vĩnh viễn không chia lìa.


	148. Chapter 148

Chờ

ooc quá độ

Tuyệt đối không được lên cao chân nhân

by. Chưa thấy qua tuyết người phương nam

0.

Mỗi lần nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bóng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu liền kiểu gì cũng sẽ không khỏi xuất hiện một câu nói như vậy.

"Ta có phải là đời này đều không có cơ hội cùng với người này "

1.

"Ngươi tốt, nơi này là xx quán bar, bằng hữu của ngươi uống say, trong điện thoại di động của hắn trò chuyện ghi chép cái cuối cùng người liên hệ là ngươi, cho nên ta muốn hỏi hỏi ngươi có thể tới đón hắn đi sao? Bởi vì chúng ta sắp đóng cửa..."

Quán bar nhân viên phục vụ hơi có vẻ khó xử thanh âm từ microphone truyền ra, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, Khương Daniel lại uống say.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm vừa vừa mới chuẩn bị đưa đến phòng tắm sau khi tắm thay đổi áo ngủ thả lại chỗ cũ, đi đến cửa trước chỗ tủ giày đem chìa khóa xe cùng chìa khóa cửa lấy được sau đi ra khỏi nhà.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu đỗ xe tốt đi vào quán bar, nhìn thấy say ngã tại quầy bar cái khác Khương Daniel lúc, hắn thở dài, đi qua nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Daniel cõng.

"Đừng uống, ta đưa ngươi về nhà."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi đến a, ta liền biết ngươi khẳng định sẽ đến."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

"Ta vừa mới còn đang suy nghĩ vì cái gì lần này tới chậm như vậy đâu."

Lại là như thế này, mỗi lần hét tới say không còn biết gì Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng sẽ tiếp vào đến từ khác biệt quán bar nhân viên phục vụ điện thoại, để hắn tới đem người tiếp đi, bất cứ lúc nào chỗ nào. Nhưng là thì có biện pháp gì đâu, mỗi lần chỉ nếu là có quan Khương Daniel yêu cầu, hắn liền xưa nay sẽ không đi cự tuyệt.

"Daniel, đi thôi, ngươi say."

Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay muốn đỡ lên Khương Daniel.

"Ta mới không có say đâu "

Khương Daniel một thanh mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đỡ tại hắn dưới cánh tay mặt tay, lực đạo có chút lớn.

"Ta làm sao lại say."

Khương Daniel cả người xụi lơ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, tựa như một con đang làm nũng cỡ lớn khuyển, thanh âm của hắn dính sền sệt, miệng bên trong còn một mực đang nghĩ linh tinh nói mình không có say loại hình. Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn chịu không nổi hắn dạng này nũng nịu. Hắn đỡ dậy say thành bùn nhão đồng dạng nam nhân thân hình cao lớn đứng dậy, có chút khó khăn mang theo Khương Daniel đi ra quán bar, đem người an trí tại tay lái phụ trên chỗ ngồi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel say rượu về sau hoa hồng sắc mặt, có một viên nho nhỏ nốt ruồi rơi vào khóe mắt, không thể nghi ngờ là cho gương mặt này dệt hoa trên gấm.

Truyền ngôn nói, có nốt ruồi nước mắt người, đều là bởi vì ở kiếp trước sinh tử lúc, người yêu nước mắt rơi xuống ở trên mặt ấn ký, làm trùng phùng chi dụng, một khi gặp gỡ mệnh trung chú định người, bọn hắn liền sẽ cả một đời không thể tách rời, thẳng đến lẫn nhau thể xác tinh thần mất đi.

Mặc dù không biết cái kia mệnh trung chú định người là ai, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ, hắn sẽ không là người kia.

Hắn cười một cái tự giễu, nổ máy xe mở hướng Khương Daniel nhà.

"Cẩn thận một chút, ngươi chìa khoá đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vịn Khương Daniel đứng tại hắn trước cửa nhà, sợ hắn đứng không vững, liền một mực vịn Khương Daniel, sợ hắn một chút mất tập trung liền té lăn trên đất.

"Ngô, tại trong túi ta đâu."

Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu, còn chụp chụp miệng túi của mình ra hiệu chìa khoá trong túi.

"Ngươi trước đứng vững, ta trước giúp ngươi mở cửa."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay tại Khương Daniel trong túi xuất ra chìa khoá, mở cửa, lại phí sức đem Khương Daniel mang vào trong phòng.

"Ta đi cấp ngươi rót cốc nước."

Ung Thánh Hựu chính muốn đứng dậy đi hướng phòng bếp, muốn cho say không được Khương Daniel rót cốc nước thời điểm, lại đột nhiên bị người kéo tay cổ tay, một cái dùng sức kéo vào trong ngực ôm lấy. Say rượu nhân lực khí luôn luôn lớn đến lạ kỳ.

"Không nên rời bỏ ta có được hay không?"

Đã say mơ mơ màng màng Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, phảng phất đây là hắn chính là mình sắp biến mất người yêu. Ung Thánh Hựu lại biết rõ, Khương Daniel chỉ là uống say mà thôi.

Hắn dùng hết lực khí toàn thân tránh ra Khương Daniel ôm ấp, êm ái xoa lên hắn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt cái này cái nam nhân, là hắn thích ròng rã ba năm, mong mà không được người. Hắn chậm rãi xích lại gần Khương Daniel tấm kia tại mình trong mộng xuất hiện qua ngàn ngàn vạn vạn lần mặt, ngay tại nhanh đích thân lên một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng lại.

2.

Khương Daniel lúc tỉnh cảm giác phải ảnh chân dung của mình muốn nứt mở đồng dạng đau, say rượu về sau di chứng. Hắn ngồi dậy, vuốt vuốt mình huyệt Thái Dương, phát hiện trên tủ đầu giường có một chén tỉnh rượu trà, còn đè ép một tờ giấy, phía trên dùng tuyển lệ kiểu chữ viết

"Tỉnh nhớ kỹ uống."

Khương Daniel thậm chí không cần đoán đều biết là ai, dù sao trừ Ung Thánh Hựu còn có ai sẽ như vậy cẩn thận, hắn giật giật khóe miệng, cầm lấy ly kia trà uống một hơi cạn sạch về sau, đi hướng phòng khách.

Bàn ăn bên trên còn đặt vào một bát bốc hơi nóng cháo, Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là còn đi không bao lâu. Khương Daniel đi vào toilet rửa mặt xong, vừa ăn Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại cháo, một vừa nhìn xã giao phần mềm, chính nhìn hưng khởi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại cho hắn tới.

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày , ấn xuống nút trả lời

Nghe sau trong điện thoại liền truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo quan tâm thanh âm, hắn hỏi mình ly kia tỉnh rượu trà cùng chén kia cháo uống chưa có, đầu có đau hay không, Khương Daniel có chút không kiên nhẫn trả lời hắn. Đại khái là nghe ra Khương Daniel không kiên nhẫn, đầu bên kia điện thoại Ung Thánh Hựu không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ nói là câu mình còn có chút chuyện, để hắn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt liền cúp điện thoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài thườn thượt một hơi, hắn không phải là không có nghe được vừa mới trong điện thoại Khương Daniel không kiên nhẫn ngữ khí. Cũng thế, không có người sẽ thích một cái đối với hắn có ý tứ nam nhân, cả ngày đối với hắn hỏi han ân cần quan tâm đầy đủ, mình vì Khương Daniel làm nhiều như vậy, bất quá là đối phương trong miệng có ý khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu lau mặt một cái, đây là hắn tự tìm, coi như bị ghét bỏ cũng là không có cách nào sự tình. Hắn đã sớm biết, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ôm chút lòng chờ mong vào vận may, có lẽ đâu? Có lẽ kiên trì một chút nữa, Khương Daniel chắc chắn sẽ có một ngày nhìn thấy mình đi.

Thở dài, Ung Thánh Hựu để cho mình một lần nữa tỉnh lại.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích Khương Daniel lý do rất đơn giản, thuở thiếu thời vừa thấy đã yêu.

Thẳng đến giờ này ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ mình là như thế nào thích Khương Daniel trong nháy mắt đó.

"Ta có thể ngồi ở chỗ này sao?"

Một người đến Canada đọc sách Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhập học ngày đầu tiên phòng học bên trong gặp đồng dạng lưu học được Khương Daniel.

Phòng học ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ vẩy vào Khương Daniel trên mặt, hắn cười hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu mình có thể hay không ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn vị trí, trong nháy mắt đó Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cảm thấy phải Khương Daniel tiếu dung so ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ còn muốn xán lạn.

"Đồng học?"

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt phất phất tay, để Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo lại, hắn vội vàng đáp lại nói: "Đương nhiên có thể."

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại về sau, Khương Daniel kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu cái ghế bên cạnh, tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống.

"Tự giới thiệu mình một chút, ta gọi Khương Daniel, ngươi đây?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ung? Cái này họ rất ít gặp, nghe khẩu âm của ngươi ngươi là người Hàn Quốc?"

"Ta là nhân xuyên nhân."

"Oa, ngươi xem ra nhưng không hề giống người Hàn Quốc."

"Ừm?"

Nghe được Khương Daniel câu nói này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác có chút kỳ quái, trước mắt người này giống như có chút thú vị.

"Xem ngươi tướng mạo, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là hỗn huyết đâu."

Khương Daniel lại cười.

"Daniel cái tên này cũng rất không Hàn Quốc."

"Ngươi không là cái thứ nhất nói như vậy, trước kia người nghe được tên của ta đều cho là ta là người ngoại quốc tới."

Khương Daniel nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, đối hắn nói nghiêm túc.

"Kia từ hôm nay trở đi ta cùng Thánh Hựu liền là bằng hữu."

Khương Daniel vươn mình tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu ra hiệu.

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy Khương Daniel tay.

Về sau, về sau là thế nào, hắn cùng Khương Daniel trở thành không có gì giấu nhau hảo hữu, bọn hắn luôn có một loại không cách nào ngôn ngữ ăn ý, vô luận đến đó bọn hắn cũng sẽ ở cùng một chỗ, thời điểm đó bọn hắn còn bị Ung Thánh Hựu hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giễu cợt.

"Tìm không ra Thánh Hựu thời điểm tìm Daniel liền tốt, hai người các ngươi chính là hai khối sắt nam châm, chỉ cần tìm được các ngươi nó bên trong một cái, mặt khác cái kia khẳng định cũng tại phụ cận."

Kia thật là một đoạn rất tốt đẹp rất đáng được hoài niệm thời gian.

Thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên sẽ có một loại ảo giác, phảng phất hắn cùng Khương Daniel là mến nhau đã lâu tình lữ, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đã biết rõ, hắn đã một cước giẫm vào cái này tên là Khương Daniel vực sâu, đồng thời càng lún càng sâu, không cách nào tự kềm chế.

Vì cái gì hai người bọn họ sẽ biến cho tới bây giờ như vậy chứ?

Tại đại học bọn họ tốt nghiệp một đêm kia, Ung Thánh Hựu mượn chếnh choáng tại Khương Daniel trước mặt thổ lộ tâm ý, một đêm kia Ung Thánh Hựu đến bây giờ cũng nhớ không rõ tỏ tình lúc, trên mặt mình đến cùng là nước mắt còn là ảo giác, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ, Khương Daniel nghe xong hắn kia một phen thổ lộ về sau, đẹp mắt bờ môi phun ra với hắn mà nói tàn nhẫn như vậy trả lời.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi không có lầm chứ, ta và ngươi chỉ là bạn tốt quan hệ, ngươi làm sao lại thích ta?"

Một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ, nguyên lai mỗi lần để hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel cũng thích hắn nháy mắt, đều chẳng qua là mình mong muốn đơn phương. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp bổ cứu, Khương Daniel lại đối hắn nói

"Ta sẽ không thích ngươi, cho nên ca hay là dẹp ý niệm này đi."

Câu nói này không khác chế giễu.

4.

"Thánh Hựu nơi này!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn đứng ở cửa nhà hàng miệng Ung Thánh Hựu, hướng phía hắn vẫy gọi ra hiệu hắn mình ngồi ở nơi này. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền về sau cười đối với hắn phất phất tay đi đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước mặt vị trí ngồi xuống.

"Hôm nay làm sao đột nhiên đem ta gọi đi ra ăn cơm, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đều đem ta quên nữa nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu giả trang ra một bộ dáng vẻ rất ủy khuất nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Nói cái gì đó, ta còn sợ ngươi đem ta quên."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là Ung Thánh Hựu đại học bạn cùng phòng kiêm hảo hữu, cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu tín nhiệm nhất bằng hữu một trong.

"Gần nhất thế nào, nhìn ngươi cảm thấy có chút tiều tụy còn gầy."

"Ta có thể có chuyện gì, trước kia các ngươi chẳng phải suốt ngày nói ta người yếu à."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười ha hả, ý đồ lừa gạt qua.

"Kia không giống."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là thật cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu so với bọn hắn lần trước gặp mặt lúc càng tiều tụy, trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù thường xuyên bị hắn nói đùa nói người yếu, nhưng lại không có như bây giờ như vậy như gió bên trong một sợi tàn khói giống như.

"Có phải là..."

"Không phải, ngươi đừng nghĩ lung tung, hôm nay gọi ta ra đến cùng làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền muốn nói cái gì, tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn không có nói lúc đi ra liền đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đánh gãy. Phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ mình hỏi nhiều như vậy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rất thức thời đổi đề tài.

"Còn nhớ hay không cho chúng ta trước kia ban rừng Tú Anh?"

"Nhớ kỹ, trước kia truy lớp bên cạnh chuông Rayzen truy rất cố gắng cái kia?"

"Nàng muốn kết hôn."

"Ừm?"

Ngay tại quấy cà phê Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này ngẩng đầu nghi hoặc nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Cùng ai? Chuông Rayzen sao?"

"Không phải, nghe những bạn học khác nói là nàng một cái đồng sự, nàng trước kia không phải truy chuông Rayzen sao, quấn quít chặt lấy lâu như vậy đều không thành, về sau không biết tính sao nàng liền từ bỏ, liền cùng hiện tại lão công cùng một chỗ."

"Đây không phải là rất tốt sao, có thể tìm tới một cái lẫn nhau yêu nhau không phải chuyện tốt sao?"

"Vậy ngươi đi không đi? Nàng đem thiếp mời cho ta để ta chuyển giao cho ngươi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem đặt ở bên cạnh bàn một phong đỏ thiệp cưới giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Bạn học cũ kết hôn ta đương nhiên phải đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười tiếp nhận kia phong thiệp cưới.

"Kỳ thật... Thánh Hựu ngươi hiểu ta ý tứ sao, liền... Ngươi xem một chút rừng Tú Anh đều buông xuống..."

"Được rồi, Mẫn Huyền, ta tự mình biết, đạo lý ta đều hiểu, ngươi yên tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười trả lời.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem hảo hữu của mình giãy dụa nhiều năm như vậy, nói không đau lòng hắn là không thể nào, nhưng là hắn dù sao chỉ là người ngoài cuộc, chỉ có thể ở một bên một mực nhắc nhở lấy hảo hữu, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu càng lún càng sâu để hắn càng phát ra bất lực

"Ta thật biết đến."

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói tạm biệt về sau, có chút thất hồn lạc phách trên đường đi về nhà, vừa rồi ám hiệu của hắn mình không phải không hiểu. Ung Thánh Hựu tâm thiệt là phiền, từ miệng túi trong hộp thuốc lá rút ra một điếu thuốc, đang chuẩn bị đem cái bật lửa móc lúc đi ra, hắn lại chợt phát hiện vốn nên cũng trong túi cái bật lửa không thấy bóng dáng. Hắn tưởng rằng từ vừa mới rơi vào quán cà phê, nhưng là gãy quay trở lại tìm thời điểm, chủ quán biểu thị cũng không nhìn thấy. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, liền chỉ có một cái khả năng, đó chính là tại tối hôm qua đỡ Khương Daniel khi về nhà, hỗn loạn bên trong không cẩn thận rơi tại trong nhà hắn.

Cái kia cái bật lửa đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, cũng không phải là một cái bình thường cái bật lửa, kia là tại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nhận biết năm thứ nhất thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật lúc Khương Daniel tặng quà sinh nhật, phía trên 옹 chữ là Khương Daniel tự tay khắc lên đi, bao hàm Khương Daniel tràn đầy tâm ý, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, kia là đồng dạng hắn rất trân quý đồ vật, không chỉ là bởi vì là Khương Daniel tâm ý, cũng là bởi vì nó là tại vô số cái Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì Khương Daniel lạnh lùng mà cảm thấy thương tâm thời điểm, bồi bạn hắn một loại an ủi.

Không có cách nào, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel nhà phương hướng đi đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến Khương Daniel cửa nhà thời điểm đang chuẩn bị xuất ra chìa khoá mở cửa. Ung Thánh Hựu là có Khương Daniel nhà chìa khoá, vậy vẫn là tại Ung Thánh Hựu không có cho thấy tâm ý trước đó Khương Daniel cho, có thể là ra tại tư tâm của mình đi, hắn cũng một mực không có trả lại. Ung Thánh Hựu chính tìm được chìa khoá thời điểm phát hiện Khương Daniel nhà cửa không khóa tốt, chừa lại một đầu nho nhỏ khe hở, trong phòng có người nhỏ giọng nói chuyện thanh âm, hẳn là Khương Daniel ở nhà đi. Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị đẩy cửa đi tới thời điểm, thanh trừ nghe được vợ nói chuyện nội dung.

"Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ngươi đến tột cùng là quan hệ như thế nào, ngươi có thể hay không nói cho ta rõ rồi?"

Là một cái nữ hài tử thanh âm, rất êm tai, nếu như hắn nhớ không lầm. Cái này cái thanh âm chủ nhân là trước kia Khương Daniel vẫn nghĩ truy một cái nữ sinh, gọi là Phác trí hoa. Phác trí hoa vì sao lại tại Khương Daniel nhà, đây là trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu muốn biết nhất vấn đề.

"Ngoan, ta cùng hắn liền là bạn học cũ mà thôi, thật, làm qua hảo bằng hữu nhưng là hiện tại chỉ là bạn học cũ."

Nghe được Khương Daniel cưng chiều thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nắm chặt chốt cửa, nguyên lai mình tại Khương Daniel trong lòng đã chỉ là bạn học cũ.

"Vậy tại sao cái này khắc lấy 옹 cái bật lửa sẽ tại giường của ngươi bên cạnh xuất hiện?"

"Đêm đó ta uống say, vừa vặn quán bar tửu bảo gọi điện thoại cho hắn để hắn tới đón ta, khả năng khi đó không cẩn thận rơi a, chúng ta thật không có gì."

Khương Daniel thanh âm lại vang lên.

"Thật sao?"

Phác trí hoa có chút nửa tin nửa ngờ

"Thật a bảo bối, ta làm sao lại cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đâu, hắn chỉ là một cái người không liên hệ, ngươi làm gì bởi vì hắn sinh khí nha."

Nguyên lai mình chỉ là một cái người không liên hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu không khó tưởng tượng lúc này Khương Daniel nhất định tựa như một con dính người Samoyed a đồng dạng tại hướng Phác trí hoa nũng nịu.

"Vậy ngươi đem cái này cái bật lửa ném đi."

Phác trí hoa câu nói này để Ung Thánh Hựu căng thẳng trong lòng, hắn không tin Khương Daniel thật sẽ ném cái này cái bật lửa, nhưng là hiện thực lại là hắn rõ ràng nghe được kia một tiếng vật phẩm rơi xuống thùng rác thanh âm, ngân sắc kim loại nặng nề mà nện ở Ung Thánh Hựu thủng trăm ngàn lỗ mềm mại trên trái tim.

"Cái này chẳng phải ném sao, ném liền không thể sinh khí a, tổng sinh khí muốn có nếp nhăn."

Khương Daniel không chút nào quyến luyến đem cái kia cái bật lửa tính cả mình đối tình cảm của hắn tự tay ném vào thùng rác.

Sau đó bọn hắn còn nói thứ gì, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghe không rõ ràng, hắn cũng không nghĩ lại nghe tiếp. Hắn chỉ muốn chạy trốn cái này sắp để hắn hít thở không thông địa phương. Giống như là mất đi linh hồn đồng dạng, hắn thậm chí không biết hắn là thế nào đi ra, muốn đi đâu.

Một mình hắn hào không mục đích du đãng tại Seoul đầu đường.

Tháng mười một Seoul rất lạnh, gió thổi qua cảm giác là giá rét thấu xương, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy coi như lạnh thế nào đi nữa cũng không có giờ phút này lòng của mình lạnh.

Điện thoại di động trong túi chấn động, hắn từ áo khoác trong túi lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho hắn đánh mấy cái điện thoại, hắn giật giật ngón tay gọi lại.

"Uy? Thánh Hựu?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nóng nảy thanh âm từ microphone bên kia truyền đến.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Ta đột nhiên phát hiện ta đem ta kia phần thiếp cùng ngươi làm hỗn, ngươi đêm nay có rảnh không ta lấy thêm ra đến cùng ngươi đổi lại."

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có vẻ run rẩy.

"Ừm? Ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Bên kia Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống như nghe ra Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hợp.

"Có thể theo giúp ta ra uống chén rượu không "

"Ngươi ở đâu? Ta tới đón ngươi."

"Ta tự mình đi đi, chờ chút xx quán bar thấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu không đợi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trả lời liền đem điện thoại treo.

Hắn xưa nay không là ưa thích mượn rượu tiêu sầu người, nhưng hôm nay, hắn đột nhiên muốn thử xem kia là một loại gì cảm giác.

6.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chạy đến thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã tại uống bình thứ ba bia, hắn nhìn thấy còn muốn điểm thứ tư bình Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức chạy tới ngăn lại hắn.

"Ngươi đừng quản ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra đoạt lấy hắn chén rượu tay.

"Ngươi đến cùng làm sao vậy, chúng ta không phải liền là cách một cái buổi chiều không gặp sao, làm sao ngươi đột nhiên liền..."

"Hắn đem tặng cho ta cái bật lửa ném, cái kia hắn tại sinh nhật của ta lúc hắn tự tay khắc lấy 옹 cái bật lửa ném."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong thanh âm mang theo một tia giọng nghẹn ngào.

"Ta thật rất trân quý cái kia cái bật lửa."

Có thể để cho Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này, không cần phải nói Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều biết chỉ có Khương Daniel một người. Nhìn xem hảo hữu cái dạng này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật rất đau lòng, nhưng chỉ có thể an ủi

"Ta biết ta biết, Thánh Hựu ngươi bây giờ hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh sao?"

"Ta rất thanh tỉnh. Ta đêm đó đem hắn đưa về nhà, hắn ôm ta, ôm như vậy gấp, hắn nói không thể không có ta, ta một khắc này thật thật vui vẻ, ta cảm thấy hắn có phải là rốt cục chịu quay người nhìn xem ta, nhưng là nguyên lai không phải, hắn chỉ là coi ta là thành người khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói câu nói này thời điểm trong mắt đã có nước mắt, hắn lau lau khóe mắt nước mắt tiếp tục nói

"Ta là thật rất thích hắn, coi như cùng hắn tỏ tình bị cự tuyệt, coi như hắn đối ta thái độ không tốt đẹp gì, nhưng ta vẫn là rất thích hắn."

"Ta đã từng thật rất ngu ngốc coi là, chỉ cần ta vô điều kiện đối tốt với hắn, chỉ cần ta vẫn đứng tại phía sau hắn, hắn luôn có ngày quay đầu nhìn ta, nhưng là nguyên lai không phải, hắn sẽ không quay đầu "

"Ta biết, ta nhiều năm như vậy một mực nhìn ở trong mắt, là Daniel hắn không hiểu."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mực nhẹ nhàng thuận Ung Thánh Hựu tóc.

"Ta không muốn hắn, hắn nói ta là cái người không liên hệ, vậy ta cũng không quan trọng, ta không yêu, thật, ai nghĩ yêu người nào thích đi, ta lãng phí quá nhiều thời gian."

"Tốt, ta có cái ngày nghỉ, ta cùng ngươi ra ngoài giải sầu một chút có được hay không?"

"Thật sao?"

"Thật, chúng ta là bạn tốt, hảo bằng hữu có không vui ta còn không phải bồi tiếp a, ngươi không là ưa thích chụp ảnh sao? Trước đó không phải nói muốn đi Hokkaido sao? Hàn Quốc tuyết đầu mùa còn không có hạ, nhưng là ta nghe nói Hokkaido đã hạ, ta cùng ngươi đi đi Hokkaido nhìn tuyết có được hay không?"

"Được."

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất, đây là nửa tháng sau Khương Daniel mới chậm chạp phát hiện, nửa tháng này đến nay sớm tới tìm cũng không có cái kia cố định điện thoại đánh tới để cho mình rời giường, cuối tuần thời điểm cũng không có thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tìm đến mình.

Ngay từ đầu Khương Daniel chẳng qua là cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm, dù sao không ai một mực quấy rầy hắn, đối với hắn mà nói không phải một chuyện xấu. Nhưng là dần dần hắn bắt đầu không quen. Hắn không quen buổi sáng không có Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại đem mình đánh thức, cũng không quen đến cuối tuần cùng ngày lễ thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu không tìm đến mình.

Hắn kỳ thật biết Ung Thánh Hựu đi đâu, hắn từ xã giao phần mềm bên trên nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát ảnh chụp, trong tấm ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu đang cùng bên đường tiểu phiến mua đồ cò kè mặc cả, ngoài miệng tràn đầy tiếu dung là Khương Daniel đã lâu không gặp qua.

Hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu muốn từ bỏ hắn.

Hắn có chút muốn đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn đi chính miệng hỏi một chút hắn, có phải là chuẩn bị muốn từ bỏ hắn, tại Khương Daniel trong nhận thức biết hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ vẫn luôn là từ hắn tới làm chủ đạo, bây giờ lại là Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động rời đi. Hắn quyết định không làm gì, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động tìm về hắn, liền giống như trước vô số lần đồng dạng.

Nhưng là lần này Khương Daniel sai, hắn lại chờ thật nhiều ngày, vẫn là chờ không tới một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hay là buông xuống mặt mũi của mình đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu.

8.

Khương Daniel vừa tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhà dưới lầu, đã nhìn thấy từ siêu thị trở về Ung Thánh Hựu, tay trái tay phải dẫn theo hai đại túi đồ vật.

Khương Daniel yên lặng đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau, hắn lần thứ nhất phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên lai là như thế gầy, phảng phất gió thổi qua là có thể đem hắn thổi đi đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa chuẩn bị vào nhà, tại sắp đóng cửa lại một khắc này, Khương Daniel đưa tay giữ chặt cửa.

"Buông tay."

Bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu đã đoán được hắn là ai.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi trước hết để cho ta đi vào được không?"

"Khương Daniel ngươi như bây giờ cần gì phải đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thả mở cửa nắm tay, để Khương Daniel tiến đến, dù sao có một số việc sớm muộn cũng phải nói rõ ràng, hắn mệt mỏi, không nghĩ lại tiếp tục như vậy xuống dưới.

"Ngươi đi chơi rất vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel đi vào trong phòng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bàn đặt vào một xấp ảnh chụp, hẳn là vừa mới cọ rửa tốt Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp thả gần album ảnh, hắn đi qua tùy ý cầm lấy một trương, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong màn ảnh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Phải nói ngươi cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chơi rất vui vẻ."

"Vậy thì thế nào, cùng ai đi chơi hẳn là ta quyền lợi của mình a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm là không cách nào che giấu lạnh lùng.

"Là quyền lợi của ngươi, nhưng ngươi không là ưa thích ta sao? Vậy ngươi không phải phải cùng mời ta cùng đi với ta sao?"

Khương Daniel buông xuống ảnh chụp, ngồi xuống trên ghế sa lon, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi quên sao? Ta đã từng vô số lần hỏi qua ngươi, muốn hay không cùng đi với ta Hokkaido, nhưng ngươi là trả lời thế nào ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao?"

Khương Daniel có chút mơ hồ, trong trí nhớ Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ thật hỏi qua mình rất nhiều lần muốn hay không cùng hắn cùng đi Hokkaido, nhưng là hắn đã quên đi mình là trả lời thế nào, chỉ là cự tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu mời, còn nói không hiểu Hokkaido có cái gì tốt đi.

"Ngươi lúc đó cùng ta nói, không hiểu tại sao phải đi Hokkaido, coi như ngươi đi cũng sẽ không là cùng ta cùng một chỗ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười.

"Thánh Hựu..."

Khương Daniel không lời nào để nói, hắn không biết bây giờ có thể nói cái gì, hắn giống như làm sai quá nhiều chuyện.

"Khương Daniel, ta biết, ngươi không thích ta, ngươi cũng sẽ không thích ta, hết thảy đều là chính ta phạm tiện, đối ngươi làm hết thảy đều là chính ta cảm thấy đối ngươi tốt, nhưng là Khương Daniel ngươi biết không, ta cũng là người, ta cũng sẽ mệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại Hàn Quốc sau một mực đang nghĩ lấy mấy năm này mình là thế nào đuổi theo Khương Daniel bước chân, lại nhớ tới Khương Daniel thái độ, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình phạm tiện buồn cười, biết rõ hắn không thích mình còn một mực dán đi lên.

"Ngươi nhớ kỹ có một lần, ngươi thất tình uống say, gọi điện thoại cho ta để ta đi đón ngươi, ta đến thời điểm ngươi cùng người khác xảy ra tranh chấp, ta chạy tới kéo ra ngươi về sau, bị ngươi một bàn tay vung đi qua, kỳ thật kia bàn tay thật rất đau, ta lúc ấy đã bị ngươi đánh mộng, bị ngươi đánh tới nửa bên mặt đều đỏ, nhưng ta vẫn là nhịn xuống đem ngươi đỡ trở về nhà, ngươi biết ta về đến nhà về sau thoa bao lâu băng sao, ngươi sẽ không biết. Ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nói xong thở dài, hắn biết sự tình qua đi lâu như vậy lại nói ra không có ý nghĩa gì, nhưng là hắn hay là muốn để Khương Daniel biết, hắn đã từng rất thích qua hắn, chỉ thế thôi.

"Thánh Hựu ngươi đừng nói, chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi được không? Ta biết trước kia đều là ta không tốt, ném cái bật lửa là lỗi của ta, ta cho ngươi thêm mua một cái một màn đồng dạng được không? Ta về sau sẽ không như vậy, ta về sau hảo hảo đối ngươi, lại cho ta một cơ hội đi."

Khương Daniel cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, tựa hồ dạng này liền có thể đem cách hắn càng ngày càng xa Ung Thánh Hựu kéo trở về một điểm.

"Khương Daniel ngươi căn bản cũng không hiểu, ngươi căn bản không phải yêu ta, ngươi chỉ là bởi vì, ta tốt với ngươi, đối ngươi y thuận tuyệt đối, vô luận ngươi đối ta có bao nhiêu ác liệt, ta đều sẽ một mực đứng ở nơi đó ngốc ngốc chờ ngươi, vậy căn bản không phải yêu. Pha lê vỡ chính là nát, lại cũng không trở về được lúc trước dáng vẻ "

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã từng nói ta là không đến Hoàng Hà tâm bất tử, không đụng nam tường không quay đầu lại, ta đã từng cảm thấy hắn nói là sai, nhưng là cho tới bây giờ, ta cảm thấy hắn nói không sai, khi ta tận mắt thấy ngươi đem cái kia cái bật lửa ném thời điểm, ta liền đã bỏ đi ngươi "

"Không có người sẽ một mực đang nguyên địa chờ ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel tay hất ra.

"Ngươi hà tất phải như vậy đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười rất đắng chát.

"Đại khái là phong thủy luân chuyển, hiện tại đến phiên ta chịu lấy điểm tra tấn đi."

"Khương Daniel ngươi đi đi, ta mệt mỏi, ngươi bỏ qua cho ta đi, ta van cầu ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt đỏ đem Khương Daniel Niel đẩy ra khỏi nhà.

"Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu, thánh..."

Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói thêm gì nữa liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy đi ra.

"Thánh Hựu. . ."

Trong môn Ung Thánh Hựu tại đem Khương Daniel đẩy đi ra về sau rốt cục cũng nhịn không được nữa , mặc cho nước mắt rơi ra hốc mắt.

Hắn là thật muốn từ bỏ Khương Daniel.

9.

Từ khi kia sau một ngày Khương Daniel liền lại cũng chưa từng thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, ngày này là lễ Giáng Sinh, rất trùng hợp chính là hôm nay cũng là tuyết đầu mùa ngày.

Khương Daniel đi một mình trên đường, bất tri bất giác hắn đi đến trung tâm thành phố quảng trường cây thông Noel hạ, hắn nhìn xem cái này khỏa cây thông Noel, ký ức đột nhiên khôi phục, hắn nhớ tới có một năm lễ Giáng Sinh, hắn hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ qua Giáng Sinh. Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó bắt đầu liền rất hưng phấn, hẹn xong phòng ăn chuẩn bị cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ vượt qua lễ Giáng Sinh. Hắn hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu tại trung tâm thành phố quảng trường cây thông Noel hạ đẳng, nhưng là đêm đó hắn vẫn là không có phó ước, bởi vì hắn lâm thời có nó bằng hữu của hắn hẹn hắn đi uống rượu, đến cuối cùng chạy đến thời điểm cây thông Noel bên trên đăng sức đã tắt, tháng mười hai mạt hàn phong đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người quát phát run, Ung Thánh Hựu cóng đến cái mũi đều đỏ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có phàn nàn, cười cùng hắn nói không quan hệ.

Năm nay không còn có người tại cây thông Noel hạ đẳng hắn.

Khương Daniel đánh mấy cái điện thoại cho bình thường bằng hữu, nhưng đều không ngoại lệ đều là nói lễ Giáng Sinh muốn cùng mình người trọng yếu nhất qua không thể bồi Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất cảm thấy nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu là trọng yếu như vậy người.

Hắn rốt cục hiểu được vì cái gì một năm kia Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ vui vẻ như vậy.

Cùng một chỗ qua lễ Giáng Sinh người, chỉ có thể là đối với mình người trọng yếu nhất.

Hắn từng để cho Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn là mình người trọng yếu nhất hi vọng, nhưng hắn bây giờ lại đem phần này hi vọng hung hăng đánh nát.

Hết thảy đều là hắn đáng đời.

Hắn đánh mở tay ra cơ danh bạ, tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu số điện thoại, gọi tới.

Hắn muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói mình rất muốn hắn, rất muốn rất muốn, hắn không còn cần những cái được gọi là tự tôn, hắn chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hiện tại hắn đẩy tới, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đón hắn điện thoại, chỉ cần mình thành tâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhất định sẽ tha thứ hắn, dù sao lấy trước không phải cũng là như vậy sao, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định còn yêu hắn, đúng không?

Khương Daniel đang đánh cược, tiền đánh cược là Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn yêu.

Trước kia Khương Daniel quá tự tin, hắn biết mình sẽ thắng, nhưng bây giờ Khương Daniel nhưng không có phần tự tin này.

Điện thoại không có bấm, tại máy móc giọng nữ băng lãnh tiếng nói hạ, Khương Daniel mới hậu tri hậu giác, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm đem số điện thoại của mình kéo đen.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu hoảng, từ ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình kéo đen một khắc này hắn liền bắt đầu hoảng, hắn bắt đầu tìm kiếm hắn biết cái khác Ung Thánh Hựu xã giao tài khoản, từ kkt đến ins lại đến Twitter, hắn đều tìm một lần về sau, hắn phát hiện mỗi một cái đều đem hắn kéo đen, đều không ngoại lệ.

"Hắn là thật từ bỏ ta đi."

Khương Daniel vô lực nghĩ.

Trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu đã cho hắn một cái tài khoản, ngay lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu cười đối với hắn nói, cái này tài khoản chỉ có một mình hắn biết, người khác cũng không biết, Khương Daniel nếu là có khẩn cấp sự tình có thể tìm cái này tài khoản, mình lúc ấy cũng không hề để ý. Hắn lúc ấy tồn ở nơi nào rồi? Ở đâu? Khương Daniel nóng nảy tìm kiếm lấy mình danh bạ, cuối cùng rốt cục tại danh bạ phía sau cùng tìm được cái kia tài khoản.

Lần này hắn không tiếp tục phát giọng nói trò chuyện, mà là lựa chọn phát giọng nói.

"Thánh Hựu, là ta, ta là Daniel."

"Ta biết trước kia là ta hỗn đản, ta được chia rất rõ ràng, ta đối với ngươi không phải lòng ham chiếm hữu."

"Ta đã sớm yêu ngươi, nhưng ta một mực không chịu thừa nhận sự thật này."

"Là lỗi của ta."

"Thật xin lỗi."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi còn nhớ rõ có một năm ta hẹn ngươi qua Giáng Sinh, ngươi tại trung tâm thành phố quảng trường, nhưng ta không đến phó ước, ngươi đợi bọn ta đến mười hai giờ chuông tiếng vang lên, ta đến thời điểm ngươi cả người đều lạnh phát run lại còn tại cùng ta nói không quan hệ, ngươi có nhớ không?"

"Lần này đổi ta chờ ngươi."

"Ta sẽ một mực đang trung tâm thành phố quảng trường cây thông Noel hạ chờ ngươi, ngươi một giờ không đến ta liền chờ ngươi hai giờ, một muộn không tới ta vẫn chờ ngươi."

"Hôm nay hạ tuyết đầu mùa."

"Mọi người nói tuyết đầu mùa thời điểm thích hợp nhất làm ba chuyện, ăn gà rán, uống bia cùng tha thứ một người."

"Nếu như ta đợi đến ngươi, ngươi có thể tha thứ ta sao?"

Tại phát xong một chữ cuối cùng về sau, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hay không nhìn thấy hắn gửi tới những này, nhưng là hắn sẽ ở đây, tại viên này cây thông Noel hạ giống một năm kia Ung Thánh Hựu chờ mình một mực chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy về sau, nhất định sẽ tới.

10.

Mười hai giờ chuông tiếng vang lên, cây thông Noel đăng sức đã bắt đầu dần dần dập tắt, bốn phía dần dần tối xuống, người đi trên đường cũng dần dần giảm bớt. Chỉ chớp mắt ở giữa cả con đường liền chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel một người, hắn nắm thật chặt khăn quàng cổ, ý đồ ngăn trở những cái kia rót vào hắn cái cổ hàn phong, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu có thể sẽ hồi âm mà một mực gấp cầm di động cái tay kia sớm đã đông cứng.

Khương Daniel dậm chân, một trận mãnh liệt gió xoáy lên trên mặt đất một lớp mỏng manh phù tuyết, Khương Daniel không tự chủ được nheo mắt lại đến, mặt đều vo thành một nắm.

Hắn nghe thấy mười hai giờ lúc vang lên tiếng chuông

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tới

Khương Daniel không có tại một năm này tháng mười hai chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu

Tựa như một năm kia Ung Thánh Hựu không có tại tháng mười hai đợi đến Khương Daniel

-end-

Tác giả có lời nói: Thật xin lỗi chớ mắng sẽ không lại đổi ta sai, chớ mắng Tiểu Khương cặn bã, mắng ta. Không muốn lên thăng chân nhân! Bọn hắn đều là hảo hài tử là lỗi của ta!

2,123 duyệt


	149. Chapter 149

Phi hành khí chấp hành nhật ký

Văn /By ngươi nhìn ta cái này khỏa cây thông Noel lớn không lớn

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất rất phiền muộn, hắn bạn gái thoải mái đến tìm hắn thừa nhận mình vượt quá giới hạn, cuối cùng còn cường điệu một câu, "Ngươi yên tâm, ta cùng hắn còn không có thành, bất quá ta đối với hắn vừa thấy đã yêu trong lòng đã không bỏ xuống được ngươi."

Dù nói mình là bị đuổi ngược nửa năm, nhiều lần cự tuyệt thất bại mới cùng hiện tại người bạn gái này cùng một chỗ, trong lòng đối nàng cũng chưa chắc có bao nhiêu thích, nhưng nam nhân lòng tự trọng còn là không cho phép bị dạng này chà đạp, thế là hắn nhịn không được truy vấn vài câu, trong lời nói tối đâm đâm thăm dò nam sinh kia so từ bản thân đến có chỗ gì hơn người.

"Hắn dáng dấp nhưng dễ nhìn." Bạn gái trước nói, "Ta tại nhà ăn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy đã cảm thấy cái này tướng mạo dáng người là vì ta đo thân mà làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ở trong lòng mắt trợn trắng, lúc trước tiểu nữ sinh này truy mình thời điểm rõ ràng cũng là giống nhau như đúc lí do thoái thác!

Bởi vì nhấc lên nhà ăn, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu xế chiều đi phòng ăn thời điểm liền không nhịn được ở chung quanh nam sinh trên thân thả lực chú ý, hắn ngược lại muốn nhìn một chút, so hắn Ung nhỏ Ung đẹp trai thế gian đến cùng còn có mấy người.

Tìm nửa ngày cũng không thể tìm tới một cái lực lượng ngang nhau đối thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi ở chỗ cao không khỏi rét vì lạnh lắc đầu, xoay người đi xếp hàng mua phần thạch nồi trộn lẫn cơm, tại lúc xoay người không cẩn thận đụng vào một người, ngẩng đầu nghĩ muốn nói xin lỗi trong nháy mắt kia hắn nhìn thấy bị hắn đụng vào người.

Người này mặt mày mang theo cỗ chưa tân trang xán lạn anh tuấn, trên mặt thiếp cái nho nhỏ băng dán cá nhân, băng dán cá nhân phía trên còn in có chút ngây thơ Anime đồ án, xem ra vô lại lại đáng yêu, đừng nói hắn bạn gái trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn đều sửng sốt một chút.

Thực sắc tính dã.

Nam sinh kia bởi vì bị hắn nhìn chằm chặp không thả cũng bưng thạch nồi trộn lẫn cơm chỉ ngây ngốc nhìn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, cười với hắn cười liền rời đi.

Nam sinh ở cách hắn cách mấy hàng vị trí bên trên ngồi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng của hắn hững hờ đâm mình trong chén cơm, trong lòng cũng không thể nói không phục, chỉ là có chút thất bại cùng khó chịu.

Trong lúc nhất thời bị ma quỷ ám ảnh còn cảm thấy hắn cùng mình kiều tiểu khả ái bạn gái trước thật xứng, ý thức được mình ý nghĩ như vậy sau Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tại người đến người đi trong phòng ăn xanh biếc hốt hoảng, lục đến tựa như một vệt ánh sáng.

Nam sinh kia cơm nước xong xuôi liền đi, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang suy nghĩ hắn là cái nào hệ, nửa ngày đối người này không có ấn tượng chỉ có thể suy đoán hắn đại khái là sinh viên năm nhất, tâm tình không tốt lắm bưng đĩa trở về thu chỗ.

Hắn vốn cho là mình cùng cái kia để cho mình xanh lét tình địch duyên phận đến đây là kết thúc.

Lần thứ hai gặp được nhỏ tình địch là tại về nhà tàu điện ngầm bên trên, thứ sáu nghỉ, tàu điện ngầm thượng nhân chen người, Ung Thánh Hựu bị chen lấn kém chút phun ra, chằm chằm lên trước mặt cúi đầu nam sinh trên đỉnh đầu đen nhánh phát xoáy nhìn, nam sinh kia khả năng phát giác đỉnh đầu đến từ hắn đốt người ánh mắt, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu cùng hắn liếc nhau một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị rơi vào hắn đen nhánh con mắt, tranh thủ thời gian có chút lúng túng đem ánh mắt dời, nam sinh kia nhìn hắn một hồi cũng hắng giọng một cái từ trong bọc móc ra loạn thành một bầy tai nghe tuyến bắt đầu nghe ca nhạc.

Kia tai nghe tuyến thực tế loạn để có ép buộc chứng Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay ngứa.

Tình địch bên cạnh ngồi một đôi mẹ con, từ sau khi lên tàu điện ngầm tiểu nữ hài kia liền bắt đầu ầm ĩ không ngừng, nói mình muốn chơi ipad, không biết cái kia dây thần kinh không đúng, tình địch một mặt tình thương của cha nhìn nàng hai mắt, thế mà thật đần độn từ mình trong túi xách móc ra cái tấm phẳng đưa cho nàng, tiểu nữ hài mẫu thân cười lấy tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, cái này ở đâu ra không nhuốm bụi trần bạch liên hoa, trách không được bạn gái trước thích đâu, hắn một bên cúi đầu chơi điện thoại một vừa chú ý đối diện động tĩnh.

Quả nhiên, cũng không lâu lắm, ôm nữ hài nữ tính lặng lẽ liếc qua đang chơi điện thoại di động đồ đần, ôm lấy tiểu nữ hài để nàng đem tấm phẳng cầm chắc bắt đầu đứng lên hướng tàu điện ngầm cửa di động, mà kia sắp ném tấm phẳng oan đại đầu còn không tự biết mà nhìn xem điện thoại cười.

Thở dài, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động nhét vào trong túi, đưa tay hơi ngăn lại, ngoan ngoãn xảo xảo cười ra hai hàm răng trắng, "Tỷ tỷ, ngươi còn có đồ vật không trả bằng hữu ta đâu."

Không nghĩ tới người này có đồng bạn, kia nữ tính hậm hực nở nụ cười, có chút lúng túng đem tiểu nữ hài nhi trong tay tấm phẳng lôi ra ngoài ném vào nam sinh trong ngực, tiện tay đánh một chút bởi vì tấm phẳng bị cướp mà khóc lớn tiểu nữ hài, lúng túng gạt ra đám người.

Mắt nhìn một mặt ôm tấm phẳng không làm rõ ràng được tình trạng nam sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, cũng đi theo dồn xuống tàu điện ngầm.

Trong không khí loáng thoáng lộ ra tháng mười hai khí lạnh, tàu điện ngầm bên trên đã mở điều hoà không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu hạ tàu điện ngầm bị lạnh đến run một cái, tranh thủ thời gian đứng lên bên ngoài bao cổ áo hướng trạm xe lửa đi ra ngoài.

Qua một tuần, cái này Thiên Thiên khí rất cho mặt mũi thu hồi che lấp, xuyên thấu qua tầng mây keo kiệt vung một chút ánh mặt trời xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu bị chiếu lên ấm áp, tâm tình nói không nên lời tốt, ra ngoài mua cà phê thời điểm còn đáp ứng cho trong túc xá ba cái lười nhi tử mang cơm ăn.

Trường học cà phê mặc dù không tốt uống nhưng tốt xấu nóng hầm hập, hắn tùy tiện mua chén đem ống hút ngậm lên miệng về cùng phòng tin tức, không để ý đụng vào một người bả vai, hắn có chút không yên lòng nói tiếng xin lỗi.

Đều đi ra ngoài mấy mét lập tức ngoặt vào nhà ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bị người gọi lại.

"Ta có thể mời ngươi uống ly cà phê sao?"

Nói một hơi mình về sau, Khương Daniel trông thấy cà phê trong tay của hắn chén cau mày xem ra có chút ảo não mình lỗ mãng, thanh âm không có lực lượng càng ngày càng nhỏ, "Liền lần trước ngươi giúp ta. . ."

Nâng lấy trong tay vừa mua còn bốc lên nóng hổi nhiệt khí chén cà phê, Ung Thánh Hựu quỷ thần xui khiến thuận tay ném vào bên cạnh thùng rác, cần cù nhân viên vệ sinh một giữa trưa liền cho thùng rác thanh lý xong, ly đầy cà phê nện vào thùng ngọn nguồn phát ra lúng túng một tiếng vang trầm, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không đổi sắc lại như không có việc gì hướng hắn nở nụ cười, "Tốt, ta vừa vặn uống xong."

Làm sao Khương Daniel hiện ở trong lòng có quỷ, khẩn trương đến trong lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi, căn bản không nghe thấy cái này âm thanh dị hưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại tiến một lần quán cà phê, không nhìn nhân viên cửa hàng "Người này không là vừa vặn đi sao" hồ nghi ánh mắt, tỉnh táo bưng lấy chén cà phê tìm cái vị trí cùng Khương Daniel tọa hạ.

Vừa mới bọn hắn đã liên hệ qua tính danh, tọa hạ trong lúc nhất thời không tìm được lời nói giảng, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải quay đầu đi xem bên ngoài.

Hôm nay ánh nắng tốt, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ thủy tinh đánh vào Khương Daniel trên tay, được không ngay cả mạch máu đều có thể trông thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận tay của hắn nhìn về phía mặt của hắn, Khương Daniel chính nhếch ống hút ngẩn người, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu không chút kiêng kỵ đánh giá đến hắn tới.

Biết người biết ta, trăm trận trăm thắng.

Mặc dù hắn cũng không định đem bạn gái trước cướp về, nhưng hắn hay là khắc chế không được mình như cái hiếu chiến gà trống đồng dạng cùng tình địch tương đối tương đối.

Hắn mới phát hiện Khương Daniel khóe mắt có khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt, nghĩ nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thán nói: Hắn bạn gái trước thẩm mỹ còn rất tốt, tiện thể lấy hắn cái này bạn trai cũ cũng dính ánh sáng.

Phát giác được ánh mắt của hắn, Khương Daniel giương mắt lên cùng hắn liếc nhau một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, lại không hiểu trong mắt hắn phát hiện một điểm để hắn cảm thấy không lành mánh khóe.

Nhưng bạn gái trước khẩu khí quá mức chắc chắn, giống như bọn hắn cuối tuần liền có thể song túc song như bay, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dám nghĩ lại, ngậm ống hút hút cà phê.

Giữ im lặng uống xong cà phê hai người liền có chút lúng túng nói đừng, trên đường đi Ung Thánh Hựu đều đang nghĩ Khương Daniel người này so với hắn có cái gì không được địa phương, đi đến cửa túc xá hắn mới giật mình nhớ từ bản thân giống như quên chuyện trọng yếu gì, đẩy ra cửa túc xá trông thấy trên giường sắp chết đói ba con trai mới đột nhiên nhớ tới, tuân theo lão phụ thân tinh thần trách nhiệm cùng nghĩa vụ cảm giác, hắn nhận mệnh lại hạ một chuyến lâu mới ngăn chặn mấy cái này gào khóc đòi ăn cự anh tiếng khóc.

Từ ngày đó bắt đầu, hắn liền không ngừng trong trường học gặp được Khương Daniel, giống định thời gian đổi mới NPC đồng dạng, cùng hắn đúng giờ chuẩn chút tại nhà ăn gặp nhau, mấy lần trước Khương Daniel vẫn chỉ là hàm súc đối với hắn cười cười, có lần Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động cho hắn lên tiếng chào hỏi, hắn phảng phất bị mở ra cái gì chốt mở, hưng phấn chủ động bưng bàn ăn cọ đến bên cạnh hắn.

Hai người không hiểu góp thành một đôi hài hòa cơm mối nối, ngày này cơm nước xong xuôi, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy vừa nghĩ rời đi thời điểm Khương Daniel gọi hắn lại.

"Ngươi tối nay có rảnh không?" Khương Daniel ánh mắt có chút lóe lên hỏi.

Nghe được tra hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ —— đến rồi! Tình địch ở giữa chung cực quyết đấu!

Khương Daniel không biết hắn vì cái gì đột nhiên trong mắt dấy lên thắng bại muốn, nói tiếp: "Nếu như có rảnh rỗi, đi nhà ta chơi sao?"

Nói xong hắn sợ Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu lầm giống như lại bổ sung một câu, "Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta, có rất nhiều người đều đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng nhìn hắn một hồi, trong mắt hắn trốn tránh cùng trong chờ mong giống như là rốt cuộc tìm được một cái để hắn xác định đáp án, trong lòng không khỏi đồng tình mình cái kia một hai ba bốn năm sáu bảy tám thấy chung tình bạn gái trước.

Tiền nhiệm là cái nhan tính luyến, mình ở trong lòng ngầm thừa nhận đương nhiệm là cái gay, cực lớn xác suất một chút nhìn trúng vừa bị nàng "Tinh thần vượt quá giới hạn" tiền nhiệm.

Oan oan tương báo khi nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút chột dạ, khoảng thời gian này đến hắn còn đem Khương Daniel coi là mình giả tưởng tình địch, còn nữa trời đất bao la thọ tinh lớn nhất, thế là đáp ứng.

2.

Chờ đến xế chiều tan học hắn cùng cùng phòng một giọng nói liền ra trường, Khương Daniel cưỡi cỗ xe đạp bên cạnh cúi đầu chơi điện thoại vừa chờ hắn, một cái chân chi trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu lưu manh giống như đối với thân hình của hắn tối tối ở trong lòng thổi cái huýt sáo.

Hắn là song tính luyến chuyện này bạn gái trước cũng biết, còn nhõng nhẻo nói không công bằng, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu có hai lựa chọn nàng chỉ có một cái, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi, không biết cái này có cái gì tốt tương đối.

"Bên này!" Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn hướng hắn vẫy vẫy tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua hỏi: "Ngươi hôm nay không có lớp sao?"

Không biết vì cái gì Khương Daniel biểu lộ đột nhiên có chút chột dạ, hướng sau lưng cao trung đại môn nhìn thoáng qua giống như là tại kiêng kị cái gì nhân tài nói, "Không có lớp a."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghi ngờ gì, ngồi ở ghế sau bên trên chụp chụp hắn eo, "Giá."

Khương Daniel cười, ra sức đạp lên xe đạp, đầu mùa đông gió rét phải có chút sang người, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có chút mơ hồ hắn làm sao lại đột nhiên ngồi lên tình địch xe đạp ghế sau, lại tưởng tượng một chút bạn gái trước sau khi biết chân tướng dáng vẻ, nhịn không được bật cười, vừa hé miệng liền tràn vào mấy ngụm gió lạnh, hắn tranh thủ thời gian ngậm miệng lại.

Mục đích là một cái rất phổ thông cư xá, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Khương Daniel đi lên, hành lang đèn điều khiển bằng âm thanh còn xấu một cái, Khương Daniel dùng sức giẫm một xuống mặt đất kia đèn mới như cái tuổi thọ gần lão giả rung động rung động ung dung phát sáng lên.

Mở cửa Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy một phòng toàn người, vô cùng náo nhiệt tại làm nồi lẩu, còn có người chuyển một rương rượu, trông thấy hắn người xa lạ này chào hỏi vài câu liền các làm các.

Mùa đông nồi lẩu mặc kệ bao lâu cũng sẽ không trở nên lạnh, một đám người ấm ấm áp nhét chung một chỗ uống rượu khoác lác, nồi lẩu cháy sương mù ở trong phòng quanh quẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ người lạ, chỉ thích ngồi ở Khương Daniel bên cạnh lặng yên vớt nồi lẩu ăn.

Khương Daniel xem ra ngược lại là thật vui vẻ, đối đưa lên chén rượu ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, chỉ chốc lát sau liền từ đỏ mặt đến cổ, say đến đem nóng hổi mặt dán tại lạnh buốt trên mặt bàn đối Ung Thánh Hựu si ngốc cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cầm hai ngón tay thiếp thiếp hắn mặt, phát hiện phía trên bỏng đến đều có thể trứng gà luộc, nắm lấy chủ nghĩa nhân đạo hắn hay là nhỏ giọng hỏi một câu, "Còn có thể uống sao? Không thể uống ta thay ngươi."

Dù sao đây là bản thân hắn khâm định tình địch, nếu là sinh nhật cùng ngày uống chết tại trên bàn rượu tính chuyện gì xảy ra.

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel loạng chà loạng choạng mà ngồi dậy, hào khí chí khí nâng ly một cái, "Có thể uống!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tập trung nhìn vào phát hiện trong tay hắn nâng mình nồi lẩu gia vị bát, thở dài đem bên tay chính mình bạch thủy cái chén cùng trên bàn chén rượu của hắn đã đánh tráo đưa đến trong tay hắn, "Uống cái này."

Đợi đến rốt cục uống rượu xong, người cả phòng đều ngã trái ngã phải, may mắn Khương Daniel bởi vì hắn tặng kia mấy chén bạch thủy chậm tới, chính khoanh tay nhíu mày do dự muốn hay không đem các bằng hữu của mình ném ra bên ngoài.

"Ngươi nếu không đi về trước đi." Khương Daniel ngoài miệng đề nghị, nhưng lại mắt lom lom nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút do dự, hắn cảm thấy mình đi Khương Daniel một người có chút đáng thương, "Ngươi làm không qua tới đi."

Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua cả phòng bừa bộn thở dài, "Thần tán thành."

Giúp đỡ Khương Daniel đem mấy người ném vào khách phòng, lại ném mấy người ở phòng khách đánh ổ rơm bên trên, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon, giống như đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, hai người bọn họ liếc nhau một cái.

"Chỉ có phòng ngủ chính." Khương Daniel nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, "Vậy ta trở về đi."

Khương Daniel nghe vậy rủ xuống mắt có chút không quá cao hứng cắn cắn miệng môi dưới.

Môi của hắn xem ra rất có nhục cảm, bị hắn tại răng ở giữa khẽ cắn hiện ra bạch, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được tưởng tượng môi của hắn sẽ là cái gì xúc cảm, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại lại đem mình kinh chảy mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng cả người, bấm một cái bắp đùi của mình, tốt xấu hay là tình địch đâu, rõ ràng không uống rượu hắn phát điên vì cái gì.

Nhưng hắn quên hắn không uống rượu Khương Daniel uống, hắn mượn tửu kình đi lên đầu tiên là ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo không thả, lại mạnh mẽ đem hắn kéo vào phòng ngủ chính.

Có thể là bởi vì da của hắn lửa nóng tại mùa đông không khí lạnh trung thành vì duy nhất nguồn nhiệt, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng ỡm ờ, bị Khương Daniel giữa răng môi nồng đậm mùi rượu làm cho cũng có chút phát nhiệt, đột nhiên một trận tiếng chuông đánh gãy bọn hắn, đồng thời tại không người phản ứng tình huống dưới kiên nhẫn mà vang lên tốt mấy phút.

Khương Daniel một mặt bực bội sờ qua điện thoại mở miễn đề, tiếp tục lại trên giường ôm Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, "Chuyện gì!"

"Chó nhi tử! Lão Triệu làm việc ngươi viết hết à?" Đầu bên kia điện thoại người la to, "Ngươi hôm nay tự học buổi tối trượt hắn quay trở lại đến bố trí."

Khương Daniel trượt đều trượt cái kia còn biết có cái gì làm việc, mắng, " cái gì cẩu thí làm việc! Không viết! Treo!"

Trên giường nghe được từ mình vừa mới còn tại hôn đối tượng miệng bên trong nói ra làm việc hai chữ quá kinh dị, đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu một chút liền thanh tỉnh ngồi dậy, "Cái gì làm việc?"

"Ngày mai muốn giao làm việc." Khương Daniel bị hắn đột nhiên động tác giật nảy mình.

Đặt câu hỏi: Bao nhiêu tuổi người mới sẽ có ngày mai sẽ phải giao bài tập ở nhà cùng lớp tự học buổi tối.

Hít sâu một hơi, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi một cái vốn cho rằng không cần thiết vấn đề: "Ngươi bao lớn."

Khương Daniel bị hắn nghiêm túc thấy nuốt ngụm nước miếng, có loại tại nhà vệ sinh hút thuốc bị thầy chủ nhiệm bắt đến lúc chột dạ cảm giác, trù trừ hồi đáp: "18."

"Nói thật."

". . . . Hôm nay rạng sáng 12 điểm đầy 18." Khương Daniel tại hắn truy vấn hạ tuỳ tiện lộ ra nguyên hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng nửa ngày có chút hoang đường muốn đứng lên mặc quần, cảm thấy mình hôm nay uống bạch thủy tuyệt đối là bị đổi thành rượu mới sẽ làm ra ngốc như vậy ép sự tình, kết quả bị sau lưng cánh tay nắm ở eo quẳng trở về, hắn thử tránh thoát hai lần không có tránh ra.

Hắn buổi tối hôm nay thế mà thành một cái sắp thành niên tiểu thí hài sinh nhật cùng ngày ăn mặn dùng đạo cụ.

"Buông tay." Ung Thánh Hựu âm thanh lạnh lùng nói.

Khương Daniel đem mặt chôn ở hắn đường cong rõ ràng hồ điệp xương bên trong tội nghiệp lắc đầu, "Không muốn, vừa để xuống tay ngươi liền chạy."

"Ngươi muốn hại ta ngồi tù đúng không?" Ung Thánh Hựu khí nói, " ta đời trước đào mộ tổ tiên nhà ngươi ngươi như thế hại ta?" Càng đừng đề cập người này còn gián tiếp dẫn đến hắn cùng bạn gái trước chia tay, quả thực đáng hận phải làm cho người nghiến răng.

Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian lắc đầu, ngửa mặt lên nhìn hắn, "Ta sai, ngươi nhìn, còn có 12 phút liền mười hai giờ, chỉ cần ngươi theo giúp ta nằm một hồi, cho ta hát thủ sinh nhật ca liền tốt."

Bị hắn một bên mềm nhũn dỗ dành, một bên nhưng lại dùng sức quấn trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực không còn cách nào khác, dứt khoát buồn bực không nói chuyện, nửa ngày mới đột nhiên nhớ tới hỏi: "Ngươi không có tai họa qua người khác a?"

"Không có." Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian lắc đầu, "Ngươi là người thứ nhất."

Người luôn luôn đem cái thứ nhất cùng đặc biệt vạch đẳng thức, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong đột nhiên liền không có tức giận như vậy, chỉ là kỳ quái bị cái này tiểu thí hài nắm cả eo ôm bên cạnh trên tường nhìn tí tách khiêu động đồng hồ.

Tại 12 điểm đạt tới giây thứ nhất, Khương Daniel không kịp chờ đợi thăm dò qua thân thể hôn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã được như nguyện đụng vào hắn đôi môi mềm mại, tại tháng 12 rét lạnh trong đêm đông bị một cái khác xa lạ nhiệt độ cơ thể nơi bao bọc, tâm hắn nghĩ, người này có bệnh, nhưng soái.

Đúng lúc, hắn cũng thế.

Thế là Khương Daniel tại đêm đông rạng sáng mười hai giờ, từ ấm áp trong chăn bị xách ra, Ung Thánh Hựu trông coi hắn viết xong làm việc, Khương Daniel viết bao nhiêu đề trong lòng phát khổ, thật vất vả mới tại Ung Thánh Hựu thúc giục hạ viết xong, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chăn mền đi trên ghế sa lon ngủ, đợi đến ngày thứ hai tỉnh nữa đến hắn sớm liền đi.

3.

Khương Daniel mặt đen lên cao trung ba năm lần đầu đúng hạn nộp lên bài tập ở nhà, hôm qua nhắc nhở hắn làm việc trước bàn nhìn giống như con khỉ nhìn hắn, mặt mũi tràn đầy vui mừng chụp chụp hắn vai, "18 tuổi quả lại chính là một đạo khảm a, ta nhi tử bảo bối dài lớn."

"Lăn." Khương Daniel sắc mặt khó coi mắng, đâu còn có nửa phần tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt bộ kia ngoan ngoãn con cừu nhỏ dáng vẻ.

Hài tử không có nương, nói rất dài dòng, đơn giản tổng kết một chút thần tượng kịch bản bên trong tục bao kịch bản chính là hắn lần trước thực tế chịu không được cao trung nát nhà ăn, chạy tới đối diện đại học nhà ăn lúc ăn cơm trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, thế là thường thường liền hướng A lớn chạy, mãi mới chờ đến lúc đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người nữ sinh kia không còn như cái theo đuôi đồng dạng đi theo hắn, Khương Daniel lúc này mới có ý tốt chơi đùa ngây thơ trò vặt, chế tạo mấy lần ngẫu nhiên gặp.

Mắt thấy hôm qua liền có thể một bước đúng chỗ, kết quả còn bị tên chó chết này quấy kết thúc, hắn cắn răng nghiến lợi cười cho trước bàn bụng một tay khuỷu tay, "Hết thảy đều phải quy công cho ngươi."

Trước bàn "Ngao" một tiếng ôm bụng không biết vì cái gì bị đánh, ngoài miệng cho vô ý thức khiêm tốn nói, "Không khách khí không khách khí."

Lười nhác nói chuyện cùng hắn, Khương Daniel chuyển bút nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, giữa răng môi còn giữ điểm Ung Thánh Hựu mùi, hắn có chút tức giận tại bản nháp trên giấy họa cái rùa đen, mai rùa bên trên viết cái Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự mới phát giác được nguôi giận một điểm, lại cười híp mắt đưa tay đi sờ mấy cái kia chữ, đầu ngón tay giống như có thể cảm giác được có nhiệt độ cơ thể giống như.

Hôm qua không thành công không quan hệ, dù sao còn nhiều thời gian.

Đầu kia Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn nghĩ đến hắt hơi một cái, bởi vì ngày hôm qua Ô Long mất hứng đem sách lật phải rầm rầm, ngồi hắn hàng trước bạn gái trước còn tưởng rằng hắn là bởi vì chính mình tâm tình không tốt, một mặt xin lỗi đưa trương giấy ăn tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối nàng nghĩ thầm ngươi nếu là biết ta hôm qua kém chút ngủ chính ta tình địch liền đại khái thật có lỗi không dậy, nhưng lời này hắn cũng không dám nói ra, qua loa cong cong khóe miệng tiếp nhận giấy.

"Ngươi đừng khổ sở." Bạn gái trước nói, "Ta cùng hắn không nhất định có thể thành đâu."

"Hai ngươi khẳng định được không." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Không tin chúng ta đánh cược."

Bạn gái trước mong muốn đơn phương cho là hắn đây là yêu mà không được phát tiết, thuận hắn nhẹ gật đầu, đồng tình nhìn xem cái này đáng thương nam hài.

Buổi chiều sau khi tan học Khương Daniel thế mà còn dám xe nhẹ đường quen tại nhà ăn chắn hắn, vừa lúc là hắn yêu nhất thạch nồi trộn lẫn cơm cửa sổ, Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào nhịn đau cắt thịt, đành phải đi qua hỏi hắn, "Hôm nay không lớp tự học buổi tối rồi?"

Khương Daniel lý không thẳng khí cũng tráng, "Ta trốn học."

Ung Thánh Hựu ý vị thâm trường nhìn hắn một cái, "Học sinh cấp ba, đọc sách làm trọng." Hắn tận lực cường điệu học sinh cấp ba ba chữ, muốn trong bọn hắn ở giữa vạch hạ một đạo lạch trời.

"Ta vừa đọc sách trong đầu liền tất cả đều là ngươi." Khương Daniel nghĩa chính ngôn từ nói, "Cho nên ta tới tìm ngươi là vì có thể tốt hơn đọc sách."

Hắc, tiểu tử thúi này. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị gặp lực lượng ngang nhau đối thủ, làm gương sáng cho người khác nghiện đột nhiên đi lên, lôi kéo Khương Daniel ngồi vào vị trí bên trên liền nghĩ cùng hắn hảo hảo nói một chút.

Kết quả bị Khương Daniel đông quấy rầy một cái tây quấy rầy một cái, phát phát hiện mình đem chỉnh lý tốt dạy học lời kịch toàn quên sạch, khí muộn nhìn hắn chằm chằm hắn nửa ngày không nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel thấy thế ngoan ngoãn lại đem lỗ tai tiến tới, "Ngài giảng ai, ta nghe đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn đầu đẩy qua một bên, "Xéo đi."

Hắn làm xong lại cảm thấy mình cử động như vậy quá mức tự nhiên thân mật, rõ ràng đầu tuần hắn còn đem người này khi tình địch ở trong lòng tối tối phân cao thấp, rõ ràng hắn không phải loại kia như quen thuộc tính cách, rõ ràng hôm qua hai người còn được cho tan rã trong không vui.

Quỷ biết hắn vì cái gì đối Khương Daniel như thế thân cận, liền ngay cả cái kia bị ngay cả dùng ba cái phép bài tỉ câu xui xẻo rõ ràng cũng không biết vì cái gì.

Khương Daniel lại vẫn cứ một bộ rất được lợi dáng vẻ, cười hì hì lại bu lại, "Có thể hay không cho ta cái ngươi phương thức liên lạc a."

"Ngươi muốn nghe một chữ đáp án hay là hai chữ đáp án?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Một chữ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Không."

Khương Daniel mặt dạn mày dày nói, "Hai chữ kia đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Không thể."

Mặc dù hắn nói không thể, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là lấy ban đêm ngoan ngoãn đi lớp tự học buổi tối làm đại giá, quấy rầy đòi hỏi muốn tới hắn phương thức liên lạc.

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu về ký túc xá, điện thoại đột nhiên chấn bỗng nhúc nhích, hắn móc ra nhìn.

"Ta tới trường học." Phía dưới là hắn cho trên giảng đài cái kia hói đầu số học lão sư đến cái đặc tả video, mà video một giây sau cùng vậy lão sư đối ống kính làm cái nện phấn viết dự bị động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ho khan một tiếng, hầu đầu đeo không nín được chấn động ý cười, để điện thoại di động xuống đi tắm rửa, tại hắn rời đi điện thoại di động đoạn này trong lúc đó, bị phấn viết nện Khương Daniel cũng không quy củ, phát mấy chục cái tin tới.

Lấy ngươi làm sao không để ý tới ta mở đầu, lấy ngươi làm sao còn không để ý tới ta phần cuối.

Đại học năm 4 đi học kỳ khóa ít, Ung Thánh Hựu rảnh đến mốc meo, dứt khoát khoanh tay cơ suốt ngày cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, cùng nuôi sẽ chỉ nũng nịu điện thoại sủng vật đồng dạng, Thiên Thiên vui tươi hớn hở.

Học sinh lớp mười hai thân phận bại lộ sau , bình thường Khương Daniel đến trường học tìm hắn ăn cơm, liền sẽ bị Ung Thánh Hựu đòi mạng giống như đuổi, hận không thể đoạt lấy thìa hướng trong miệng hắn nhét.

Còn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ một chút thi đại học động viên khẩu hiệu, tỉ như nói "Chảy máu chảy mồ hôi không đổ lệ, tróc da rớt thịt không xong đội" "Không muốn giống ngựa chiến đồng dạng lạc hậu, phải giống như chó hoang đồng dạng chiến đấu", làm cho Khương Daniel ăn một bữa cơm giống đánh trận.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra thích thú, Khương Daniel cũng không tiện nói với hắn mình thành tích cả lớp hạng chót, cũng không vội ăn cơm như thế mười mấy phút.

Trừ cái này thường ngày sự kiện, Khương Daniel cùng hắn tỏ tình cũng thành một cái thường ngày hoạt động.

Lần thứ nhất nói thích Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm Khương Daniel còn rất chân thành, con mắt lóe sáng sáng có chút khẩn trương cà lăm, bộ dáng xem ra có chút vụng về, lại mang theo khiến người tâm động chân thành hương vị.

Đáng tiếc Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị người tỏ tình cái trăm tám mươi về, nghiệp vụ thuần thục đối cái này hắn cảm thấy lông cũng còn không có dài đủ học sinh cấp ba tỏ tình bác bỏ.

Khương Daniel trước khi đi ánh mắt rõ ràng là thụ thương, ngày thứ hai nhưng lại cười hì hì lại gần, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cự tuyệt như vậy, hắn cũng không từ bỏ, nhiều nhất cười nói câu, "Ngươi dạng này để ta thật đau lòng a", rõ ràng ngữ khí giống như là nói đùa, nhưng trong mắt lại dẫn nghiêm túc, mâu thuẫn phải đều nhanh đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm hồ đồ.

Hai người không nóng không lạnh cứ như vậy kết giao, có trời Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát hiện so từ bản thân tha thứ lấy so với mình tuổi còn nhỏ còn cả ngày kêu gào nói thích hắn Khương Daniel đến nói, nhưng thật ra là ngẫu nhiên Khương Daniel càng có thể bao dung hắn.

Bởi vì có khi coi như hắn hỏi một chút rất đơn giản vấn đề rất nhàm chán, Khương Daniel cũng sẽ kiên nhẫn nghiêm túc trả lời chắc chắn hắn.

Lần trước hắn chỉ là phát tin tức thuận miệng nói một câu mình đang xoắn xuýt giữa trưa ăn cái gì.

Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn nghĩ nửa ngày, "Ăn cơm cuộn rong biển cơm tháng đi."

Một lát sau lại phát cái tin phủ định mình, "Cơm cuộn rong biển cơm tháng không có dinh dưỡng, hay là ăn tham gia canh gà đi."

"Không đúng, ngươi không thích ăn như thế thanh đạm."

"Ăn bộ đội nồi? Bất quá hẳn không có một phần bộ đội nồi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn líu lo không ngừng đề nghị, vốn chính là tùy tiện ăn cái gì đều được, cho nên buồn cười một mực chờ lấy hắn cho mình một cái đáp án xác thực.

Đến gần 12 điểm Khương Daniel mới quyết định nói, "Ta tới tìm ngươi ăn cơm đi, ăn cái gì cũng tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất thích Khương Daniel vì hắn ngạc nhiên dáng vẻ, giống như là hắn tại toàn thế giới trọng yếu nhất, cũng nhất chiếm cứ hắn tâm thần, liền ngay cả hắn giữa trưa ăn cái gì loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này cũng là đáng Khương Daniel tốn hao cả một cái giữa trưa tới suy nghĩ đại sự.

Dạng này càng có thể xác định Khương Daniel thích kỳ thật không có hắn nghĩ ngây thơ như vậy, tối thiểu trên người hắn đã có người trưởng thành ôn nhu đặc chất.

Hắn sinh ra liền đối tình cảm mang theo phòng bị, hắn có thể tại không có bất kỳ cái gì tình cảm cơ sở tình huống dưới cùng bạn gái trước trò đùa giống như cùng một chỗ, lại luôn nhịn không được cự tuyệt nghiêm túc Khương Daniel.

Đối với thành lập đoạn này lâu dài ổn định quan hệ, hắn vĩnh viễn tâm còn lo nghĩ, dừng bước không tiến, thậm chí chạy ngược lại, cho nên hắn bỏ lỡ rất nhiều mất đi rất nhiều, vô luận thân tình hoặc là sớm mấy năm còn tại nảy sinh tình yêu. Vượt thành quen hắn cùng người bên cạnh tình cảm càng nhạt, bốn năm đại học nhanh lên xong hắn mới phát hiện mình quen thuộc chỉ có mấy cái cùng phòng.

Huống hồ Khương Daniel còn ở tâm tính không chừng niên kỷ, người thiếu niên thích tại hormone tê liệt hạ chỉ là bản thân an ủi một bộ phận, bọn hắn mặc sức tưởng tượng cố định tương lai, nhưng tương lai của bọn hắn thay đổi trong nháy mắt.

Trước mấy ngày ban đêm về túc xá thời điểm, dưới lầu có một đôi tình lữ tại cãi lộn, không biết là vì cái gì, chỉ là cô bé kia trong gió rét gào khóc, nam sinh không kiên nhẫn thanh âm tại Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai bên cạnh sát qua, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới tại hôn nhân giai đoạn sau cùng phụ mẫu.

Khi đó hắn còn tại bên trên sơ trung, cả ngày trong nhà chướng khí mù mịt, cha hắn mẹ hắn vừa chạm mặt liền bắt đầu ném đồ vật lớn tiếng cãi nhau, hắn đành phải ôm túi sách đi đối diện phòng bài bạc tị nạn, tại chà mạt chược cùng đấu địa chủ trong thanh âm viết ban ngày bố trí làm việc, cứ như vậy qua hai năm mới trông phụ mẫu ly hôn, ba cái vốn nên thân mật vô gian người tại tách ra ngày đó đều không hẹn mà cùng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu một mực rất nghi hoặc, đã muốn cùng một chỗ vì cái gì cuối cùng muốn giãy dụa ầm ĩ, khó xử lại lẫn nhau khó xử, cùng nóng hổi nước mắt, khàn giọng tiếng rống, đến chán ghét lẫn nhau trình độ, tựa như yêu cùng vuốt ve an ủi đều không từng xuất hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu hi vọng Khương Daniel trong mắt hắn vĩnh viễn là bộ dáng bây giờ, mà không phải tại cãi lộn lúc dữ tợn, gào thét lẫn nhau trách cứ.

Như thế quá không hợp hợp Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ học.

Yêu đương không bằng làm bằng hữu tới đẹp một chút, hưởng thụ lấy mập mờ lại không cần trả giá đắt, càng không cần gánh chịu kia này nhân sinh trách nhiệm, lúc này mới phù hợp Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ học.

4.

Năm nay mùa đông trong lớp không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên lưu hành lên dệt khăn quàng cổ, lão sư ở phía trên miệng như treo Hà, các nữ sinh ở phía dưới bay múa cọng lông bổng, trên tay động phải nhanh chóng ngoài miệng thỉnh thoảng còn muốn qua loa một chút lão sư hỏi vấn đề.

Khương Daniel vểnh lên chân bắt chéo nhìn ngồi cùng bàn cũng không ngẩng đầu lên dệt khăn quàng cổ, vớt lên lấy đến trong tay nhìn hỗn loạn lại non nớt đường may, "Ài" một tiếng, "Các ngươi dệt cái đồ chơi này có ý gì, không bằng đi cửa trường học quà tặng cửa hàng mua một đầu."

Ngồi cùng bàn nữ sinh chê hắn phiền, đem khăn quàng cổ túm đi, cõng đối với hắn không để hắn quấy rối, "Ngươi biết hay không nếu như thích người mang theo ngươi dệt khăn quàng cổ hắn sẽ thêm vui vẻ!"

Nhìn xem trái một cái động lớn phải một cái động lớn khăn quàng cổ, Khương Daniel qua loa quệt quệt khóe môi, thích người có thể hay không hài lòng hay không hắn thế mà không biết, ngươi cái này phá vây khăn có đất dụng võ ngược lại là rất để người vui vẻ.

Cỗ này phá lượt đại giang nam bắc khăn quàng cổ gió là bị thầy chủ nhiệm thổi tan.

Chiếu hắn đến nói, "Ta tại dạy dỗ chỗ cửa sổ nhìn chằm chằm lớp các ngươi hai ngày! Ròng rã hai ngày, lớp các ngươi tất cả nữ sinh cũng không ngẩng đầu lên dệt khăn quàng cổ!"

Sự kiện nguyên nhân gây ra là có cái ngồi tại bên cửa sổ nữ sinh trầm mê ở dệt khăn quàng cổ, kết quả kia cửa sổ chính đối đối diện đại lâu phòng giáo dục cửa sổ, thầy chủ nhiệm đi đến bên cửa sổ là chuẩn bị đem lá trà nước rót vào bồn hoa bên trong, mở ra cửa sổ liếc thấy thấy vùi đầu gian khổ làm ra nàng.

Sau đó liền dừng lại như gió thu quét lá rụng đoạt lại, trên cơ bản trong lớp sắp đại công cáo thành cọng lông đều bị lục soát đi, ngồi cùng bàn nằm sấp trên bàn ủ rũ đến trưa, Khương Daniel lại tri kỷ đưa ra đề nghị của mình, "Không bằng đi quà tặng trong tiệm mua một đầu?"

Bị dùng sức đạp một cước sau hắn rốt cục ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng, đợi đến giữa trưa ngồi cùng bàn lại tỉnh lại, phi tốc chạy tới quầy bán quà vặt mua một đoàn mới cọng lông, đem đầu chôn ở dưới mặt bàn tiếp tục mình đồ hàng len đại nghiệp.

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi chiều cùng gặp mặt hắn sau liền phát hiện Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào cổ của hắn nhìn, chằm chằm đến cổ của hắn phát lạnh, cảnh giác nói: "Ngươi làm gì."

"Ngươi có cảm giác hay không phải cổ có chút lạnh." Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu bên gáy viên kia màu đen nốt ruồi nhỏ hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ lạnh lẽo cổ, "Ngươi muốn đưa ta khăn quàng cổ?"

Bị một câu bên trong sau Khương Daniel trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng, tranh thủ thời gian cười ha hả nói: "Sao có thể a, ta làm sao lại đưa như thế tục khí đồ vật."

"Thật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn khá là đáng tiếc, "Vậy ta lần sau mình mua một đầu đi."

Về trường học Khương Daniel lòng như lửa đốt quay đầu liền hỏi mình còn tại dệt khăn quàng cổ ngồi cùng bàn, "Gấp! Khăn quàng cổ làm sao dệt!" Sợ tại mình khăn quàng cổ dệt tốt trước Ung Thánh Hựu đã không trùng hợp mua.

"Vậy còn không đơn giản!" Ngồi cùng bàn nói, " chiếu vào cảm giác dệt a! Dệt bước phát triển mới ý, dệt ra đặc sắc!"

Khương Daniel về suy nghĩ một chút nàng khăn quàng cổ bên trên hai cái có điểm đặc sắc lỗ rách, ". . . Hỏi ngươi ta thật sự là xuẩn độn như heo."

Thế mà chạy tới hỏi đem khăn quàng cổ có thể dệt ra hai cái lỗ đến ngồi cùng bàn, hắn không chỉ có cái gì cũng có thể thử khi tuyệt vọng, còn mẹ hắn ném chính là cái làm bằng sắt bác sỹ thú y.

Khương Daniel có chút xấu hổ đi phố hàng rong cùng một đám tiểu nữ sinh gạt ra mua bóng len, xin nhờ ngồi cùng bàn giúp mình mua một đoàn đáp ứng mời nàng ăn cái gì.

Kết quả nàng tự tác chủ trương cầm về một đoàn màu hồng, còn nói tiểu nữ sinh đều thích cái này nhan sắc, Khương Daniel trừng hắn nửa ngày, trong lòng tự nhủ ngươi con mắt nào nhìn thấy ta là muốn cho nữ sinh dệt.

Tự học buổi tối sau khi tan học Khương Daniel bị đè nén lại đi quầy bán quà vặt mua một đoàn màu xám, ngay cả nhà cũng không trở về một người mở ra nhỏ đèn bàn che đậy chăn mền tại trong túc xá dệt khăn quàng cổ.

Tại trên mạng lục soát cơ bản châm pháp, Khương Daniel vụng về một nhóm một nhóm dệt lên, hắn một đêm bị châm đâm chọt bốn lần, đem tuyến nặng hủy đi vô số lần, mắng không biết bao nhiêu lần nương, nhưng nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ đến hắn thu được lễ vật sẽ lộ ra có chút kinh ngạc lại có chút ngượng ngùng đáng yêu biểu lộ, hắn lại nén giận tiếp tục cùng hai cây không nghe lời cây gỗ đọ sức đấu.

Trời có chút sáng lên thời điểm hắn mới đổ vào trên gối đầu ngủ trong chốc lát, trong lúc ngủ mơ kém chút bị hai cây bén nhọn châm cho đâm chết.

Hắn không có ý tứ tại khi đi học dệt, chỉ có mỗi ngày về ký túc xá lặng lẽ ở trong chăn bên trong dệt, cứ như vậy dệt mấy ngày, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình càng ngày càng thuần thục, liền ngay cả một số thời khắc khốn cực nhắm mắt lại trên tay còn tại máy móc đan xen.

Thậm chí ngồi cùng bàn có nhiều chỗ dệt xấu hắn đều có thể hủy đi giúp nàng nặng dệt một lần, ngồi cùng bàn ở bên cạnh há to miệng nhìn, một mặt "Ngươi vì cái gì thuần thục như vậy a" biểu lộ.

Khương Daniel lộ ra một cái thần bí mỉm cười, ban đêm về ký túc xá tiếp tục cần cù chăm chỉ dệt khăn quàng cổ, mỗi ngày còn muốn thăm dò Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không phản bội hắn mua mới khăn quàng cổ.

Lễ Giáng Sinh trước, giấc ngủ không đủ Khương Daniel cuối cùng đem khăn quàng cổ cho đuổi ra, nhìn xem dệt phải thật xinh đẹp khăn quàng cổ khóe miệng móc ra một điểm không có ý tứ cười, hắn nghĩ tại lễ Giáng Sinh hỏi một lần nữa Ung Thánh Hựu có nguyện ý hay không cùng mình yêu đương.

Vấn đề này hắn đã hỏi nhiều lần, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần đều hàm hồ mang qua, hắn thất vọng không qua mấy phút, lại giống điên cuồng đồng dạng tiếp tục thích hắn.

Hắn nghĩ điểm ấy ngăn trở hẳn là không làm khó được hắn, trời đông đến, nói không chừng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hi vọng có người có thể lấy ấm, đến lúc đó hắn liền có thể làm cái kia nhà ở ven hồ hưởng trước ánh trăng tiểu nhân, thừa lúc vắng mà vào.

Thích khiến người e ngại. Câu nói này quả thật một chút cũng không sai, hắn muốn thân cận Ung Thánh Hựu, lại chỉ sợ đắc tội hắn, lo được lo mất giống cái không có tiền đồ lăng đầu thanh.

5.

Nhưng ở hắn chuẩn bị đem khăn quàng cổ đưa ra ngoài ngày ấy, lại thuận miệng hỏi một câu, "Ngươi mua khăn quàng cổ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lầm hắn mấy ngày nay là đang thúc giục mình, thở dài nói, "Mua rồi mua a, hôm qua mua."

Khương Daniel đang chuẩn bị từ trong túi xách móc khăn quàng cổ tay sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, hắn đem tay rút về, hiếm khi xem ra có chút không biết làm sao.

Nhìn thấy hắn bộ biểu tình này liền biết mình đại khái sẽ sai ý, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Sao rồi?"

"Không có việc gì." Khương Daniel có chút đắng chát chát trừng mắt nhìn, gạt ra một điểm tiếu dung, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy mình vẫn đang làm vô dụng công lộ ra rất ngu ngốc mà thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại không biết đây hết thảy, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Ngươi hù chết ta." Nói xong hắn từ trong túi xách móc ra một cái khăn quàng màu đen đưa cho Khương Daniel, "Lần sau muốn quà giáng sinh trực tiếp một điểm."

Khương Daniel không có nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát cho hắn tại trên cổ quấn hai vòng, thẳng đến cảm giác được trên cổ mềm mại xúc cảm Khương Daniel mới từ cái này to lớn làm cho hôn mê đầu óc hắn trong vui mừng kịp phản ứng, chần chờ nắm khăn quàng cổ một góc hỏi: "Tạ ơn. . . Cho ta?"

"Ngươi trước mấy ngày không là mỗi ngày đều đang nói khăn quàng cổ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Ầy, từ hôm nay trở đi đọc tiếp lẩm bẩm khăn quàng cổ ta đánh ngươi."

"Ta cũng có đồ vật cho ngươi." Khương Daniel mau từ mình trong túi xách kéo ra đầu kia màu xám khăn quàng cổ, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Đây là ta. . . Mua."

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như không có phát giác được cái gì dị thường, lấy tới vây quanh ở trên cổ, mặt cơ hồ muốn biến mất tại tầng tầng vây trong khăn, híp mắt đối với hắn cười, "Tạ ơn."

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu không yêu vây khăn quàng cổ, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy rất vướng bận, chỉ là cái này khăn quàng cổ dệt phải đường may dày đặc thực thực, nghĩ cũng không thể nào là mua được, Ung Thánh Hựu khe khẽ thở dài, gương mặt tại mềm mại khăn quàng cổ bên trên cọ xát.

Khương Daniel có chút hưng phấn, trong lúc nhất thời vui vẻ váng đầu, vội vàng hỏi: "Ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta cùng một chỗ qua lễ Giáng Sinh sao?"

Hắn nghĩ tại lễ Giáng Sinh hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có nguyện ý hay không cùng hắn yêu đương, muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn cảm giác gì, đây hết thảy lãng mạn vấn đề nhỏ hắn đều muốn hỏi, tốt nhất là tại một gốc thật to cây thông Noel, phía trên treo sồi ký sinh, dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu liền không thể không cùng hắn hôn.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng đều đem hết thảy kế hoạch tốt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chinh lăng một lát, "Lễ Giáng Sinh ngày đó ta có khóa."

"Nha. . Vậy quên đi." Khương Daniel nét mặt hưng phấn ngưng kết trên mặt, như bị vào đầu tưới thổi phồng nước đá, hắn tại gió lạnh bên trong hít mũi một cái, cố gắng trang khốc, mặc dù hắn biết mình chán nản xoay người bóng lưng đại khái xem ra không có chút nào khốc, bất quá khốc ca liền ngay cả bị người cự tuyệt muốn khóc thời điểm cũng phải nhớ hai tay cắm túi, nhưng là hôm nay mặc cái này đồ chó hoang bên ngoài bao thế mà không có túi.

Sớm biết liền không hỏi, ném người chết.

"Bất quá, " Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn quay người sau không đành lòng bổ sung một câu, "Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý có thể tới trường học theo giúp ta lên lớp, kết thúc sau ta mời ngươi ăn cái gì."

Vốn đang tại chán nản Khương Daniel nhanh chóng quay người quét lên thổi phồng lá rụng, hướng hắn cười hì hì kính cái không quá tiêu chuẩn quân lễ, "Yes . Sir!"

Về trường học trên đường Ung Thánh Hựu đem khăn quàng cổ lấy xuống cầm trên tay nhìn, hắn nhìn một chút không biết vì cái gì nở nụ cười, tiến ký túc xá hắn phát hiện ký túc xá một mảnh đen kịt, vốn cho rằng không ai, kết quả mở đèn trông thấy lão đại lăng lăng ngồi tại mình trước bàn sách không nhúc nhích.

"Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên chụp chụp hắn, "Không thoải mái sao?" Hắn nhớ kỹ lão đại buổi chiều còn nói muốn cùng bạn gái ra đi xem phim.

Lão đại nghe được thanh âm hít sâu một hơi xóa một đem mặt mình, "Ta cùng nghệ lâm chia tay."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới nhìn đến hắn hốc mắt đỏ bừng, tóc cũng rối bời, lo lắng xách đem cái ghế bên cạnh tọa hạ, "Ngươi không sao chứ."

Lão đại có chút đồi phế cúi đầu, "Không có việc gì, là ta có lỗi với nàng." Hắn cười khổ một tiếng, "Lập tức tốt nghiệp về nhà ta hỏi nàng muốn hay không chia tay, nàng đồng ý."

"Nhưng ta hiện tại rất hối hận."

Cùng ký túc xá nhanh bốn năm, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên biết hắn cùng bạn gái của mình tình cảm sâu bao nhiêu, nhưng lại không tốt tiếp tục truy vấn, lão đại liền tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi đỏ hồng mắt nhỏ giọng hừ ca, Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh nghe rõ ca từ, hắn hát là, "Mặc kệ tương lai sẽ như thế nào, chí ít chúng ta rất vui vẻ. Mặc kệ kết cục sẽ như thế nào, chí ít tưởng niệm người là ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài nhìn xem bên ngoài âm u, vô ý thức nắm trên tay còn dính lấy Khương Daniel hương vị khăn quàng cổ thành phô thiên cái địa rét lạnh bên trong duy nhất nguồn nhiệt.

Thật vừa đúng lúc, lễ Giáng Sinh cùng ngày Khương Daniel đến trường học tìm hắn thời điểm đụng phải cái kia thay lòng đổi dạ bạn gái trước.

Vừa vặn Khương Daniel ôm bả vai hắn lại gần đang nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu chê hắn áp sát quá gần nhiệt khí toàn phun mình trên lỗ tai chính đem hắn đẩy ra phía ngoài.

Không biết hắn bạn gái trước não bổ cái gì, biến sắc vội vã cuống cuồng đi qua đến kéo một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel trong tay đột nhiên không còn kém chút nổi giận, hắn vừa mới lại xích lại gần điểm liền có thể thân đến Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai!

Hắn lôi kéo lão dáng dấp mặt chờ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nữ sinh kia nói dứt lời, đột nhiên nhận ra đó chính là đoạn thời gian trước một mực cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi người, Khương Daniel sợ nữ sinh này là đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu tái hợp, lông mày vặn phải chết gấp, nôn nóng nắm bắt rủ xuống khăn quàng cổ.

Nửa ngày Ung Thánh Hựu mới đi về tới, biểu lộ vi diệu nhìn thoáng qua Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng.

"Bạn gái trước a." Hắn cười tủm tỉm, nhưng trong mắt lại không có nhiều ý cười, "Ta cũng muốn có cái bạn gái trước, thật hâm mộ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất không nghe được người khác âm dương quái khí nói chuyện với mình, nhất là vừa mới bạn gái trước lại ở trước mặt mình biểu diễn một chút đối Khương Daniel yêu thích cùng chung tình, hắn không biết rõ mình là nam nhân lòng tự trọng tại quấy phá còn là đơn thuần nghe được bạn gái trước còn thích Khương Daniel khó chịu, lạnh hừ một tiếng nói: "Ao ước vậy ta giới thiệu cho ngươi a."

Khương Daniel cắn răng nghiến lợi gật đầu, "Tốt, ngươi bạn gái trước thật xứng ta."

". . . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút khí muộn, cúi đầu chằm chằm điện thoại di động không nói lời nào.

"Ta cảm thấy rất thích hợp ta." Khương Daniel giống xem không hiểu sắc mặt hắn đồng dạng nói tiếp, "Lại không ai quy định ta muốn cả một đời thích ngươi, ta biến thành người khác thích cũng không thành vấn đề đi."

Nói xong hắn lại lại gần, dùng để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm phiền khí âm nói, "Học sinh cấp ba thích nói biến liền biến, đây là ngươi nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tức giận, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy trong mắt của hắn nghiêm túc bướng bỉnh cùng quật cường, biết người này tám thành khinh suất, vặn đều vặn không đến, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không toàn cơ bắp tại hắn phía sau cái mông truy lâu như vậy, mềm lòng thở dài chủ động nắm chặt tay của hắn nhéo nhéo, "Ta nói đùa, không giới thiệu cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel căng thẳng cơ bắp lập tức buông lỏng, nhụt chí nói, "Ngươi có bạn gái trước ta không có, một chút đều không công bằng."

Trong lời nói bại lộ hắn bất quá là cái yêu tranh cường háo thắng ngu xuẩn học sinh cấp ba, không biết vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt thích xem Khương Daniel ở trước mặt mình kinh ngạc hoặc là khinh suất, này sẽ để hắn minh xác cảm nhận được người trước mắt này hoàn toàn chính xác so hắn bàn nhỏ tuổi, liền ngay cả ăn dấm sinh khí đều lộ ra cỗ tiểu hài tử đục sức lực.

"Ngươi quỷ hẹp hòi." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Cái này đều muốn so một chút a."

Khương Daniel có chút xấu hổ, buồn buồn ừ một tiếng.

"Qua lễ Giáng Sinh vui vẻ một điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu vò đem tóc của hắn.

Bọn hắn không có đi trung tâm thành phố, nhưng ở Khương Daniel mãnh liệt yêu cầu hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải lân cận tìm cái có cây thông Noel cửa hàng mang này xui xẻo hài tử nhìn cây thông Noel.

Kết quả cái này cây thông Noel so hai người bọn họ không cao hơn bao nhiêu, chớ nói chi là sồi ký sinh.

Khương Daniel ủ rũ cúi đầu mắt nhìn cây kia cây thông Noel, cảm thấy mình nấm mốc thần phụ thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn thật vui vẻ, lôi kéo Khương Daniel chiếu mấy tấm hình, không được hoàn mỹ chính là lễ Giáng Sinh không có tuyết rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu mua chén trà sữa nóng nâng trong tay cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm.

Hắn nhìn Khương Daniel có chút không vui, còn tưởng rằng là bởi vì hắn bạn gái trước, nghĩ nghĩ chủ động giải thích nói: "Ta không thế nào thích nàng, huống hồ nàng thích chính là ngươi."

Khương Daniel lập tức đem con mắt trừng lớn, giống là nghĩ đến cái gì để hắn khổ sở phẫn nộ khả năng, thanh âm đều có chút run, "Vậy là ngươi bởi vì ta là ngươi tình địch cho nên mới. . . Mới. . ."

Hắn "Mới" nửa ngày không nói ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn đáng thương bộ dáng tranh thủ thời gian ngăn lại hắn suy nghĩ lung tung, đồng thời thuận tay cho hắn cái ót một bàn tay để hắn vật lý tỉnh táo một chút, "Ta nói ta không thế nào thích nàng, ngươi liền đối với mình như thế không có tự tin."

Khương Daniel hút hút cái mũi, mệt mỏi địa" a" một tiếng.

Trong thương trường náo nhiệt tại đặt vào ca khúc giáng sinh, tại một mảnh "merry Christmas" âm nhạc bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel bên mặt đột nhiên khắc chế không được mình muốn hôn hôn dục vọng của hắn.

Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến hôm qua Thiên lão đại tại trong túc xá nhẹ nhàng hừ bài hát kia, do dự cùng do dự tại giống như thủy triều từng chút từng chút tán đi, hắn có nhiều như vậy nóng hổi xúc động tại ngực đốt thành một đoàn.

"Ài, Khương Daniel, ngươi còn bao lâu thi đại học." Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như lơ đãng hỏi.

Khương Daniel đếm, "Còn có non nửa năm đi."

Còn có non nửa năm a, nhưng hắn đã sắp không nhịn nổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại hỏi: "Vậy bây giờ ngươi yêu đương sẽ ảnh hưởng ngươi học tập sao?"

Khương Daniel không dám nghĩ sâu hắn vấn đề bên trong thâm ý sợ mình một hồi thất vọng, ngoan ngoãn mà bàn giao tình huống của mình, "Ta xem chừng ta cái thành tích này cũng không có cái gì có thể bị ảnh hưởng chỗ trống."

Trên cơ bản hạng chót, vận khí hơi tốt có thể kiểm tra cái toàn lớp thứ hai đếm ngược.

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cười, thở ra nhiệt khí tại không khí lạnh bên trong ngưng tụ thành một đoàn sương trắng, nói: "Kia nói cho ngươi một cái bí mật, kỳ thật ta thật thích ngươi, chí ít tại hiện có trong nam nhân đến xem là như vậy."

"Kia không hiện có đây này." Khương Daniel khống chế lại mình nhảy dựng lên dục vọng, giả bộ bình tĩnh lại không chút phí sức trưởng thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu tách ra ngón tay nghiêm túc số: "Gia gia của ta, Listeria, Chopin, bách Liêu tư. . ."

"Tốt đi." Tự rước lấy nhục Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian đánh gãy hắn, "Hiện có bên trong thích nhất ta là được."

Lễ Giáng Sinh còn có một giờ kết thúc, thịnh đại cuồng hoan vừa mới bắt đầu, mặc dù cây thông Noel bên trên không có sồi ký sinh, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng không có cự tuyệt hắn hôn.

Về nhà tàu điện ngầm bên trên Khương Daniel giống như đột nhiên tỉnh táo lại, một mực cười ngây ngô, không ngừng dư vị trước khi đi cái kia cùng thường ngày so ra phá lệ thú vị Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Mặc dù ta vừa mới thật sự nói kia một đống lớn thổ lộ là chính ta nói, nhưng ta hiện tại kịp phản ứng đột nhiên cảm thấy rất xấu hổ." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không đổi sắc nói, "Cho nên ta khuyên ngươi tại ta chui đến dưới đất trước đó tranh thủ thời gian biến mất tại trước mắt ta."

Ngươi thật sự là gương mặt xấu hổ gương mặt nóng hổi lại bình tĩnh không giảm! Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong lặng lẽ ở trong lòng cho mình giơ ngón tay cái.

Khương Daniel cứ như vậy một đường cười trở về nhà, liền ngay cả nằm ở trên giường còn tại cười, lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, kích động ấn mở Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chân dung sợ quấy rầy hắn đi ngủ, đóng lại lại cảm thấy trong lòng giống con mèo nhỏ ở trong lòng cào, cũng không biết giày vò tới khi nào mới ngủ.

6.

Yêu đương mang tới ngớ ngẩn di chứng cũng lần lượt mà tới.

Cuối tuần này Khương Daniel nghĩ cho mình làm xào rau, kết quả bởi vì phân thần muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức không cẩn thận đem ngón tay của mình làm heo thịt cho cắt, hắn "Tê" một tiếng mau đem ngón tay rụt trở về, da vết thương rất nhanh liền bắt đầu ra bên ngoài rướm máu, Khương Daniel không biết trong đầu cái kia cái linh kiện xảy ra vấn đề, phản ứng đầu tiên không phải đi cầm giấy cùng miệng vết thương thiếp, mà là làm ra vẻ mà đối với quang bày chụp xòe tay ra chỉ, bắt lấy điện thoại bắt đầu cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức.

"Ta thụ thương. 【 hình ảnh 】 "

Bởi vì điện thoại nâng phải tương đối gần, kỳ thật không thế nào nghiêm trọng vết thương tại trên hình ảnh xem ra phá lệ dữ tợn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã tan học, rất nhanh liền hồi phục hắn, "? ? ?"

Trên vết thương máu thuận ngón tay nhỏ giọt xử lý trên đài nhìn chằm chằm kia cái dấu hỏi cười ngây ngô Khương Daniel mới phản ứng được, "Ôi ta thao" một tiếng tranh thủ thời gian rút trang giấy bao trùm vết thương, tựa ở xử lý đài bám lấy kia ngón tay tiếp tục hồi phục, "Không có cách nào nấu cơm, thật đói."

Phát xong cái tin tức này Ung Thánh Hựu liền không để ý tới hắn, Khương Daniel lệch ra ở trên ghế sa lon chơi điện thoại, hắn lúc đầu cũng chính là bán một chút thảm, không muốn Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trả giá cái gì hành động thực tế, lại không nghĩ rằng 30 phút sau chuông cửa vang.

Mở cửa sau là vừa phỏng vấn xong còn không có thay đổi tây trang Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn giơ lên cái cằm hỏi: "Tổn thương chỗ nào rồi?"

Khương Daniel có chút thụ sủng nhược kinh, hắn lúc đầu dự đoán qua tốt nhất dự định cũng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn hắn ra ngoài ăn bữa cơm, không nghĩ tới trực tiếp đem người lừa gạt vào nhà.

"Hỏi ngươi đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Hắn mau đem ngón tay giơ lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, vội vàng giống cái cùng mụ mụ cáo trạng tiểu bằng hữu, "Nơi này."

Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo tay của hắn cẩn thận nhìn hồi lâu, thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "May mắn ta tới sớm."

"Cái gì?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

Tức giận đem tay của hắn hất ra, Ung Thánh Hựu vòng qua hắn vào cửa, "Ta nếu là lại đến muộn một chút vết thương liền khép lại."

"Ngươi hôm nay đi phỏng vấn sao?" Khương Daniel chó con đồng dạng nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng tại phía sau hắn, thừa dịp hắn không chú ý liền ôm một cái hắn ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay của hắn.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không chê phiền, bị hắn một mực quấy rối đến làm xong cơm, Khương Daniel mới an phận một chút, ngồi tại bàn ăn đối diện mắt lom lom nhìn hắn, "Ngươi mặc cái này một thân thật là dễ nhìn."

Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm, mà lại vì an ủi hắn hôm nay họa sát thân còn đáp ứng hắn ở chỗ này ở một đêm.

Khương Daniel trước khi ngủ phát một trăm cái thề độc tuyệt đối sẽ không động thủ động cước, lên giường sau ngoan ngoãn đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như là chuyên môn vì hắn đo thân mà làm, cao thấp mập ốm đều vừa vặn, ôm tựa như là thân thể của hắn một nửa khác cùng hắn kín kẽ khảm cùng một chỗ.

Ta. Khương Daniel cúi đầu hài lòng hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, vui vẻ ngủ.

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel tại một tiết trên lớp tỉnh ngủ đi sau hiện trong lớp người đều rất hưng phấn, hắn tùy tiện bắt một người hỏi làm sao.

"Cuối tuần đại hội thể dục thể thao a." Trước bàn nói, "Ngươi tham gia sao?" Nói xong hắn lại từ bản thân phủ định, "Ngươi khẳng định không tham gia, ngươi liền không có tham gia qua tập thể hoạt động."

Hắn lại bắt đầu lao thao Khương Daniel rời rạc tại lớp bên ngoài, không có tập thể vinh dự cảm giác, mà Khương Daniel chỉ chú ý một sự kiện, "Có gì có thể đùa nghịch hạng mục tiến cử lên sao?"

...

Ung Thánh Hựu sau giờ học đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngồi xổm ở bọn hắn hẹn xong giao lộ.

"Nhà ai tiểu bằng hữu ngồi xổm ở đây vẫn chưa về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mũi chân từ phía sau đi hắn một cước.

Khương Daniel kém chút bị hắn đi phải một đầu đụng vào trên mặt đất, tốt tính ổn định thân thể sau quay đầu nói: "Nhà ngươi tiểu bằng hữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu "A" một tiếng, "Ta suy nghĩ không ai muốn đâu."

"Ta tuần này sáu đại hội thể dục thể thao có hai ngàn mét, ngươi tới sao?" Khương Daniel nói tới chính sự, con mắt lóe sáng chỗ sáng hỏi, liền kém không có vẫy đuôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cuối tuần còn có cái phỏng vấn, lúc đầu nghĩ trực tiếp cự tuyệt hắn, nhìn hắn chằm chằm nửa ngày nói, ". . . Nhìn tâm tình."

Khương Daniel ngầm thừa nhận đem cái này hiểu thành muốn tới, hưng phấn ma quyền sát chưởng, mỗi ngày tự học buổi tối tan học còn muốn đi thao trường chạy hai vòng, trước bàn nhìn chằm chằm hắn chậc chậc chậc nửa ngày, một mực chắc chắn hắn có yêu mến nữ hài nhi mới sẽ liều mạng như vậy, Khương Daniel cũng không phủ nhận, chạy cái bước uống vào gió lạnh đều chạy ngọt ngào.

Đại hội thể dục thể thao ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy xong phỏng vấn liền tranh thủ thời gian về ký túc xá đổi thân quần áo ngủ phục, cùng phòng nhìn hắn vội vội vàng vàng dáng vẻ bắt hắn nói đùa, "Lão tam, vội vã như vậy đi gặp tình nhân a?"

Bị nói trúng Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa trước hào không keo kiệt đưa bọn hắn một cây ngón giữa.

Tiến thao trường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chung quanh tìm kiếm Khương Daniel thân ảnh, lại phát hiện hắn căn bản không cần tận lực đi tìm, bởi vì Khương Daniel tại một mảnh mặc đồng phục mang theo kính mắt liên miên bất tận học sinh cấp ba lộ ra phải phá lệ thẳng tắp dễ thấy, tựa như một viên sắp trưởng thành ngây ngô cây.

Khương Daniel cũng nhìn thấy hắn, trên mặt nụ cười xán lạn ý như gợn sóng khuếch tán ra, đi tới lôi kéo cổ tay của hắn để hắn đứng tại đường băng điểm cuối cùng, còn thỏa mãn cho hắn bày ra một chút vị trí, "Tại chỗ này đợi ta lấy cho ngươi cái số một trở về."

Trước khi bắt đầu tranh tài hắn ngồi xổm ở hàng bắt đầu xông lên Ung Thánh Hựu phất tay, cơ bắp đường cong trôi chảy bắp chân giống che một tầng thật mỏng sương, mặc dù không nhận mình bây giờ tựa như cái chỉ biết Khương Daniel đồ ngốc, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nhìn chằm chằm hắn chuyển không ra ánh mắt.

Khương Daniel giống sân thể dục một chùm chói sáng ánh sáng, rất nhiều người ánh mắt đều tập trung ở hắn cao gầy thon dài trên bóng lưng.

Trước vài vòng Khương Daniel đều chạy rất nhẹ nhàng, đi ngang qua Ung Thánh Hựu còn có tinh lực cười với hắn cười nháy mắt mấy cái, nhưng đằng sau vài vòng liền cúi đầu trực tiếp xông qua, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bận tâm, trong đầu không ngừng hiện ra "xxx trường học học sinh bởi vì chạy chạy cự li dài dẫn đến cơn sốc tử vong" xã hội tin tức, cau mày gấp chằm chằm trên đường chạy không ngừng thu nhỏ lại tới gần bóng người.

Thứ hai đếm ngược vòng hắn còn nhịn không được đi theo trải qua mình Khương Daniel chạy hai bước.

Cuối cùng một vòng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel cái thứ nhất xông qua trạm cuối cùng sau bởi vì run chân lảo đảo một chút, mà quán tính lại mang theo hắn tiếp tục xông về phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức xông lên đường băng tiếp được hắn, ngăn đón eo đem hắn mang trở về.

Khương Daniel một tay đem cả người hắn ôm, treo ở trên người hắn thở, mà vận động dữ dội phần gáy bên cạnh sợi tóc cọ đến hắn mang trên mặt nóng rực ẩm ướt ý.

Dán lồng ngực của hắn cách một tầng áo lông trái tim đều truyền đến kịch liệt vang động, Ung Thánh Hựu tại mấy ngàn người chú mục hạ một mực cùng hắn duy trì động tác này đứng tại chỗ, Khương Daniel tại hắn cổ bên trong chó con giống như cọ hai lần, "Ta mệt mỏi quá."

"Không sai biệt lắm đi, nhiều người nhìn như vậy đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu tằng hắng một cái chụp chụp lưng của hắn, ra hiệu hắn buông ra mình, lại không nghĩ rằng bị ủng càng chặt hơn.

"Ta hiện tại không thể buông ra ngươi." Khương Daniel bởi vì vận động dữ dội lời nói ở giữa xen lẫn một điểm gãi người màng nhĩ tiếng thở dốc, "Ta hiện tại buông ra sẽ trực tiếp chết mất."

"Cái gì có chết hay không, ta lại không phải ngươi sạc pin." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù ngoài miệng phàn nàn, nhưng không có đem hắn buông ra, vịn hắn tại trên đường chạy lại đi trong chốc lát mới buông tay.

Thật không hổ là 18 tuổi thiếu niên, Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền lại khôi phục sức sống, hưng phấn lôi kéo tay hắn hỏi: "Ta vừa mới có đẹp trai hay không!"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, cho hắn giơ ngón tay cái, "Cự mẹ hắn soái, cho ta nhìn ngốc."

Khương Daniel đắc ý có phải hay không, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn dạng này đặc biệt đáng yêu, đưa tay vò đem hắn tóc còn ướt, cũng không chê hắn một thân mồ hôi.

Ngược lại là Khương Daniel có chút ngượng ngùng tránh một chút, "Trên người ta tất cả đều là mồ hôi, rất bẩn."

"Không bẩn." Ung Thánh Hựu không lắm để ý bộ dáng tựa như hắn bệnh thích sạch sẽ không từng tồn tại.

Khương Daniel nghe vậy mặt mày cong cong mà nhìn xem hắn, tựa hồ thích hắn có phải hay không, một hồi cầm bả vai đụng chút hắn, một hồi lại hiếm lạ đi sờ hắn hiếm khi chải đi lên tóc cắt ngang trán.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối thích người có cực lớn nhường nhịn độ, thế mà tùy ý hắn đại nghịch bất đạo tại tóc mình bên trên sờ tới sờ lui, còn tính tình rất tốt đi cho hắn mua nước uống, bồi đến hắn lên lớp mới về mình trường học.

Cái thứ nhất biết hắn yêu đương chính là hắn phát tiểu Kim chấn vĩnh, cùng hắn cùng hệ không cùng ban, có ngày tại cửa lớp học một mặt nghiêm túc ngăn lại hắn, "Đạo sư nói ngươi không xuất ngoại bồi dưỡng, vì cái gì?"

"Có người muốn bồi." Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng về, "Lại nói ta thật không vui lòng chạy xa như thế."

Hắn ngược lại là không có yêu đương não đến vì Khương Daniel từ bỏ cỡ nào cơ hội quý giá, chỉ là không nghĩ để đoạn này ổn định quan hệ biến chất, còn nữa hắn có chút rắm thúi đích xác định mình đầy đủ ưu tú, coi như không ra ngoại quốc hắn cũng có tự tin mình có thể sống được rất tốt.

Khương Daniel rất thích hắn, cho nên hắn không nỡ dùng khoảng cách cùng thời gian đi phí thời gian phần này thích.

"Ngươi có phải hay không có bạn gái rồi?" Kim chấn vĩnh cắn răng hỏi, hắn lúc đầu đã nghĩ kỹ cùng đi nước ngoài liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thổ lộ, sau đó có dài dằng dặc mà phong phú thời gian đi cảm động hắn, nhưng lại tại hôm qua đạo sư lại đột nhiên nói Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ xuất ngoại, vậy hắn thích đâu? Kế hoạch của hắn đâu? Hẳn là an trí ở nơi nào lại đợi thêm mười năm lại mười năm.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó xử nhìn một chút hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là không đành lòng lừa gạt mình từ nhỏ đến lớn bằng hữu tốt nhất, "Không phải bạn gái, là bạn trai."

Kim chấn vĩnh đại não trống không một nháy mắt, hắn nghe thấy miệng của mình máy móc hỏi là ai tên gọi là gì, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi, lỗ tai của hắn mới chậm rãi đem tin tức hắn muốn phản hồi đến đại não bên trong.

Hắn lý trí thầm mến gần mười năm người, thế mà một ngày kia thích một cái 18 tuổi học sinh cấp ba, còn vì hắn từ bỏ xuất ngoại cơ hội.

Cái này nhận biết để Kim chấn vĩnh xiết chặt nắm đấm cắn chặt hàm răng, không cam lòng cùng phẫn nộ kém chút đem cả người hắn thiêu đến biến mất hầu như không còn.

...

Có người cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại nói hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu phát tiểu lúc Khương Daniel còn rất khẩn trương, cảm thấy mình là xấu nàng dâu muốn gặp cha mẹ chồng, trong nhà cách ăn mặc nửa ngày mới đi ra ngoài.

Đến lúc đó hắn mới phát hiện có chỗ nào không thích hợp, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu phát tiểu vừa nhìn thấy hắn liền đến cái ra oai phủ đầu.

"Ta là Thánh Hựu phát tiểu." Kim chấn vĩnh tự giới thiệu mình, "Chúng ta từ ba tuổi liền nhận biết, khả năng nhận biết thời gian so ngươi tuổi tác còn lớn hơn."

"Không sao." Khương Daniel cười, "Ta cùng hắn hiện tại nhận biết thời gian vừa vặn."

Kim chấn vĩnh yên lặng nhìn hắn một hồi, nói: "Ngồi."

Mặc dù mặt ngoài Khương Daniel xem ra binh đến tướng chắn, nước đến đất chặn, thực tế trong lòng bàn tay đều che một tầng thật mỏng mồ hôi, hắn sợ xử lý không tốt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phát tiểu quan hệ để Ung Thánh Hựu khó xử.

Bởi vì hắn không có Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn cùng phát tiểu ở giữa chọn tự tin của hắn.

Bởi vì không duyên cớ so với đối phương thấp một đầu, coi như Kim chấn vĩnh trong lời nói cầm thương mang côn Khương Daniel cái này trời sinh bạo tính tình cũng không có cùng hắn so đo, "Ừm ân a a" ứng với, tâm muốn trở về muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lấy bao nhiêu chỗ tốt mới có thể đền bù hắn hôm nay bị ủy khuất.

"Đồng học." Kim chấn vĩnh đột nhiên nói, "Ta thích Ung Thánh Hựu gần mười năm."

Khương Daniel chính muốn uống nước tay cương tại nguyên chỗ, Kim chấn vĩnh thấy thế nở nụ cười, "Đừng lo lắng, hắn không biết, ta tới tìm ngươi chỉ là muốn hỏi một chút ngươi, ngươi cảm thấy mình cùng hắn ưu tú xứng với sao?"

Cảm giác lời nói của mình giống như kịch liệt một chút, Kim chấn vĩnh sửa chữa một chút mình không làm dùng từ, "Ý của ta là, ngươi cùng tư tưởng của hắn, học thức, thậm chí cả về sau phát triển, đều không tại một cái thế giới, coi như ngươi cùng với hắn một chỗ có thể kiên trì bao lâu đâu?"

Hắn cười cười, "Toàn lớp thứ nhất đếm ngược thế giới cùng cả lớp thứ nhất thế giới, có gặp nhau sao?"

Khương Daniel muốn nói có, cả lớp thứ nhất cũng sẽ đối trò chơi cảm thấy hứng thú, mặc dù đánh cho chẳng ra sao cả, nhưng vẫn là sẽ tranh cường háo thắng phải cứ cùng hắn một ván lại một ván so, còn muốn nói hắn không phải toàn lớp thứ nhất, dù nói thế nào tối thiểu có thể thi được đếm ngược thứ mười đi.

Nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy dạng này giải thích lộ ra hắn rất ngu ngốc, cũng không có cái gì đáng phải khoe khoang.

"Nếu như hắn nghĩ ra nước ta có thể đem viện bên trong phân cho ta xuất ngoại danh ngạch tặng cho hắn, ngươi có thể làm cái gì?" Kim chấn vĩnh trong lời nói mang theo rất chân thành không hiểu, "Hắn cái gì đều am hiểu, vậy ngươi có am hiểu đồ vật sao?"

Khương Daniel cảm thấy ngực khó chịu, hắn nghĩ lớn tiếng phản bác trở về lại phát hiện mình không nói chuyện phản bác, Kim chấn vĩnh nói rất đúng, kỳ thực hiện tại hắn cái thành tích này ngay cả lên đại học đều khó khăn.

Thế là hắn chỉ có thể cúi đầu, ngồi tại quán cà phê nghe một cái người xa lạ chất vấn, còn mạnh hơn chống đỡ mạnh miệng phản bác: "Ta người này kỳ thật còn rất am hiểu nấu mì sợi."

Kỳ thật còn có dệt khăn quàng cổ, bất quá cái này nghe quái nương liền không lấy ra khoe khoang.

Kim chấn vĩnh lạnh hừ một tiếng, "Cười đùa tí tửng, vậy ngươi hiểu hắn nói nhạc lý tri thức sao? Hiểu hắn yêu quý văn học sao? Ngươi cao trung ba năm kiểm tra điểm số cộng lại có hắn một phần năm sao?"

Tại trước hôm nay, thân là người thiếu niên tự tôn là 18 tuổi Khương Daniel trong lòng hạng nhất đại sự, tại gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu trước hắn sẽ vì người khác nhìn không nổi chính mình mà ở cửa trường học cùng người khác ra tay đánh nhau, cũng sẽ bởi vì mẹ một câu trách cứ tức giận đến mấy ngày không trở về nhà, bởi vì vì lão sư nhục nhã không đi học, hắn cho là mình là cứng rắn, thậm chí không gì không phá, hắn vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo tự tôn là bảo vệ hắn khôi giáp, lại tại tháng 12 tuyết lớn đầy trời bên trong bởi vì chính mình tiền đồ xa vời tương lai mà quân lính tan rã.

Khương Daniel, ngươi thật đúng là cái thái kê. Hắn mặt không biểu tình nhìn mình chằm chằm giày mặt, ngay cả Kim chấn vĩnh khi nào thì đi cũng không biết, tại đất tuyết bên trong hoạt động một chút bị đông cứng phải tay cứng ngắc chân, Khương Daniel làm bộ như không có việc gì hướng ven đường trạm xe buýt đi đến.

Lồng ngực của hắn tràn ngập nóng hổi xấu hổ cùng xấu hổ vô cùng, ngẩn người bỏ lỡ mấy chiếc xe buýt mới loạng chà loạng choạng mà đi lên xe.

May mắn, trạm xe buýt loại này nhân từ công cộng công trình hay là rất thương hại đối với hắn loại này xã hội sâu mọt mở ra —— không thể không nói Kim chấn vĩnh cho hắn một cái rất tinh chuẩn định vị.

7.

Từ ngày đó trở đi, hắn không ngừng khắc chế mình liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu xúc động, qua một đoạn thời gian ngay cả không thế nào yêu chủ động liên hệ hắn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhịn không được gọi điện thoại cho hắn.

"Ngươi có phải hay không Pikachu đệ đệ da tại ngứa, lại dám không liên hệ ta? Gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, trong sáng thanh tuyến bị điện thoại từ trường vặn vẹo có chút sai lệch, "Trốn học không?"

Xem ra hắn là thật nghĩ mình, mới tiếp thông điện thoại liền đổ ập xuống ném một đống vấn đề tới.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên phát hiện không có tiền đồ mình cũng chỉ là nghe được thanh âm của hắn đều ức chế không nổi sự động lòng của mình.

Muốn hôn hắn, ôm hắn, muốn nói chuyện cùng hắn, dù chỉ là một chút da gà tỏi lông việc nhỏ, muốn hắn đáp lại tình cảm của mình, mà không phải để phần này nước cuồn cuộn yêu thương tại ngực bên trong bởi vì tìm không thấy phát tiết lối ra mà gấp đến độ bao quanh tán loạn.

Mối tình đầu ngọt ngào đau thương rót đầy hắn cả trái tim, vừa chua lại chát để hắn không biết làm thế nào mới tốt.

Mà lại nhất khí chính là trước mấy ngày hắn ở cửa trường học nhỏ tiệm cắt tóc cắt tóc, người thợ cắt tóc kia sáng tạo nghề nghiệp kiếp sống đỉnh phong cho hắn cắt cái rất đẹp trai đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà bỏ lỡ.

"Không có." Khương Daniel lúc này chính chạy trốn khóa ngồi xổm ở quầy bán quà vặt cổng hút trượt mì tôm, nghe được hắn vấn đề cắm đầu lên tiếng, thuận tay táo bạo đỗi một chút bên người muốn nói chuyện bằng hữu xương sườn uy hiếp bọn hắn chớ có lên tiếng.

"Có học tập cho giỏi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại hỏi.

Có học tập cho giỏi làm sao trốn học đánh nhau. Khương Daniel dạng này ở trong lòng trả lời, ngoài miệng hay là ngoan ngoãn vung lấy láo, "Có."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cũng không phải là rất biết nói tiếp tính cách, Khương Daniel câu được câu không đáp lại để hắn không biết ứng làm như thế nào đem đối thoại tiếp tục kéo dài, ở trong điện thoại lúng túng trầm mặc nửa phút, Ung Thánh Hựu mới tằng hắng một cái nói, "Ta có chút nghĩ ngươi."

Giống hắn loại này cái rắm ít nói, không lên tiếng thì thôi một tiếng hót lên làm kinh người.

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu lại truy vấn, "Ngươi đây?"

Truy vấn mấy lần đầu bên kia điện thoại đều không có trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần trở nên bất an, "Ngươi làm sao rồi?"

"Ta muốn lên khóa." Khương Daniel thấp giọng nói.

Bị sau khi cúp điện thoại Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điện thoại di động ngồi tại trước bàn ngẩn người, cùng phòng gọi hắn mấy lần hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, cùng phòng chỉ chỉ phía ngoài trời, có chút bận tâm nhìn xem hắn, "Bên ngoài trời mưa quần áo ngươi còn không thu, ngươi tâm tình không tốt sao?"

Mùa đông mưa luôn luôn mang đến một mảnh vẻ lo lắng, đen đen kịt ép tới người không thở nổi, không khí trở nên vừa ướt lại lạnh, ký túc xá bởi vì có người tại ngủ trưa liền không có bật đèn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong lòng rất hoảng, giống có đồ vật gì nhanh bắt không được, đứng ngồi không yên nửa ngày đột nhiên co cẳng liền chạy ra ngoài.

Hắn cảm thấy rất sợ hãi, giống lần thứ nhất chứng kiến phụ mẫu tình cảm phân liệt ngày đó đồng dạng sợ hãi.

Đều vọt tới đầu bậc thang đưa dù cùng phòng mới đuổi kịp hắn, "Lão tam! Ngươi làm gì đi, bên ngoài trời mưa đâu không cầm dù a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếng cám ơn xông vào màn mưa bên trong, đem dù chăm chú nắm ở trong tay quên chống đỡ, mãi cho đến Khương Daniel cao trung cổng hắn mới phát hiện tóc của mình cùng quần áo đều xối.

Hắn tỉnh táo một chút chống lên dù cùng bảo đảm An đại thúc láo xưng mình là bên trong học sinh ca ca.

Bảo đảm An đại thúc nhìn hắn dáng dấp sạch sẽ không giống người xấu, không chút đề ra nghi vấn đem hắn bỏ vào.

Đếm lấy tầng lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đến A401 sau cửa thứ liếc mắt liền thấy ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng rộng lớn bóng lưng, gục ở chỗ này ngủ được chính vui vẻ, hắn thẳng thắn nhảy mấy ngày tâm đột nhiên liền định xuống dưới.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel chi tại phụ thân mẫu thân là không giống, cũng sẽ không lại giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Khương Daniel chính ngủ bù, cổ đột nhiên bị cái gì đập một cái, hắn táo bạo quay đầu nhìn lại ai đập, lại nhìn thấy để cho mình mong nhớ ngày đêm mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu chính đối hắn cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn chỉ chỉ bảng đen ra hiệu hắn nghe lớp số học, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian thẳng tắp cõng, lần thứ nhất từ hắn kia vì đánh yểm trợ chồng phải so núi cao sách chồng bên trong ngẩng đầu lên.

Mặc dù mặt ngoài đang nghe những cái kia loạn thất bát tao để người hai trượng sờ không tới đầu não công thức, Khương Daniel tâm tư đã sớm phiêu ra đến bên ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ở bên ngoài trên lan can nhìn điện thoại, mặc kiện màu đen cao cổ áo len cùng áo khoác, thân hình thon gầy thon dài.

Khương Daniel ngoẹo đầu dựa vào ở trong sách xuất thần nhìn hắn, ngẫu nhiên bị bắt lại ánh mắt hắn liền lập tức dịch chuyển khỏi.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hắn lòng tràn đầy đầy trong đầu đều kêu gào rất thích, Khương Daniel hận không thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu vò thành một cục nhét vào trong túi hoặc là trực tiếp nhốt vào trái tim bên trong, tốt nhất có thể quan hắn cái 7.80 năm.

Sau giờ học hắn liền lập tức xông ra phòng học, đợi đến thật khoảng cách gần cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cái đối mặt hắn lại có chút khiếp đảm, "Ngươi tới làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ buông tay, "Ngươi không tìm đến ta, ta chỉ có thể đến tìm ngươi sao?"

Khương Daniel bị hắn một câu làm cho trái tim phanh phanh đập mạnh, trong lúc nhất thời sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, sau khi tan học người đến người đi, không thiếu nữ sinh ánh mắt đều dính tại chấm dứt hợp thiếu niên khí cùng thành thục hai loại mâu thuẫn đặc chất Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel cuối cùng kịp phản ứng, phi thường không cao hứng, mặt đều nhanh kéo đến trên mặt đất, lạnh hừ một tiếng đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào mình phòng học để hắn tại vị trí của mình ngồi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn bàn trong bụng tiện tay mở ra, bàn học của người khác bên trong đầy phụ đạo sách tư liệu cùng sách giáo khoa, Khương Daniel thằng ranh con này ngược lại tốt, co lại thế tất cả đều là Harry Potter hệ liệt, mấy câu chuyện này sẽ cùng bay ngôn tình còn tại trong khe hẹp khó khăn sinh tồn.

Bay ngôn tình bị Ung Thánh Hựu rút lúc đi ra, Khương Daniel lông tai đỏ đem sách từ trong tay hắn túm đi về sau ném đi bịch một tiếng ném vào phía sau trong thùng rác, xấu hổ cười nói: "Giết thời gian."

"Đây chính là ngươi nói học tập cho giỏi?" Ung Thánh Hựu hài hước hướng hắn nhíu mày.

Ngồi trước người cho là hắn là Khương Daniel ca ca, quay tới trêu ghẹo Khương Daniel, "Ca ca, Khương Daniel học tập cái gì a, trong trường học nhưng thụ nữ sinh hoan nghênh."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel chứng thực, chế nhạo kéo dài âm điệu, "Có thể ~ thụ nữ sinh hoan nghênh a?"

Khương Daniel có chút xin khoan dung cùng hắn nhỏ giải thích rõ, "Không có, ta không thích các nàng."

Trước bàn khả năng đời trước cùng hắn có không đội trời chung huyết hải thâm cừu, tiếp tra nói: "Đánh rắm đi, ngươi đầu tuần còn nói ngươi có người thích, tại trước mặt chúng ta thổi phồng đến mức cùng Thiên Tiên giống như."

Ung Thánh Hựu như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn xem hắn.

"Lăn mẹ ngươi." Khương Daniel bị cái này một trận mãnh như hổ thao tác làm cho tê cả da đầu, hướng về phía trước bàn làm khẩu hình nói.

"Mắng chửi người a." Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn một tay khuỷu tay, "Cùng lão sư báo cáo ngươi."

Phía trước nam bà tám có hắn chỗ dựa, dương dương đắc ý bóc Khương Daniel nội tình, "Nói cái gì người hắn thích trí thông minh cao, dáng dấp đẹp mắt, vóc người đẹp, tính cách tốt, cái gì đều chiếm đầy đủ, ca, ngươi nói trên thế giới này nào có loại người này, chúng ta Daniel cái này lọc kính phải có mười tầng dày đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ho nhẹ một tiếng, cơ hồ không thể che hết khóe miệng tiếu dung, ra vẻ nghiêm túc nói: "Có, ta chính là loại người này."

Nam sinh kia không có tỉnh táo lại, còn gật đầu nói phải, cho hắn giơ ngón tay cái, "Ca dung mạo ngươi thật đẹp mắt, ngươi trông thấy không, cổng nước sôi cơ tiếp nước nữ hài nhi kia, vì nhìn ngươi lần thứ ba tiếp nước sôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đầu đi xem là ai, bị Khương Daniel kiên quyết cổ cho tách ra trở về, "Nhìn cái gì vậy!" Sau đó quay đầu đi mắng bạn hắn, "Đi! Đi rồi đi rồi phiền chết rồi."

Vì không để cho mình lúng túng hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo lấy ra phòng học, nghe chuông vào học vang cùng Khương Daniel đứng tại góc rẽ mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, Khương Daniel không biết vì cái gì xem ra có chút thất lạc cùng thất bại.

"Làm sao rồi? Lặng lẽ thích ta bị người vạch trần cảm giác phải không có ý tứ?" Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý xụ mặt hỏi.

"Không phải lặng lẽ." Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt nghiêm túc lại lưu luyến, "Rất quang minh chính đại."

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Vậy ngươi không tìm đến ta."

"Ngươi. . ." Khương Daniel muốn nói lại thôi, xoắn xuýt nửa ngày mới nhẫn tâm hỏi ra lời, "Ngươi có hay không cảm thấy hai ta không thích hợp."

Hỏi xong sau trái tim của hắn đều đang run, sợ Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, khẩn trương chằm chằm mặt đất không dám ngẩng đầu.

"Không có!" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận phản bác, "Ta cảm thấy hai ta cự phù hợp, quả thực một cái nồi phối một cái đóng, Phan Kim Liên phối Tây Môn Khánh, Võ Đại Lang phối bánh nướng."

Bị hắn ví von chọc cười, Khương Daniel thần kinh rốt cục trầm tĩnh lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn trộm nở nụ cười, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không biết hắn vì sao lại nói như vậy đại nghịch bất đạo, chính cau mày trừng hắn.

"Lâu như vậy không nhìn thấy ngươi." Khương Daniel nhụt chí tại trên bả vai hắn cọ xát, "Ta đến phát điên sớm nha."

"Muốn ta ngươi làm sao không tìm đến ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm khắc cảnh cáo nói, " về sau lại nói với ta những này loạn thất bát tao hết thảy theo ngươi muốn chia tay xử lý."

"Không nghĩ chia tay." Khương Daniel thời gian qua đi nhiều ngày nghe được trên người hắn mát lạnh hương vị không có tiền đồ có chút muốn khóc, "Đời ta đều không muốn cùng ngươi chia tay."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu hắn vì cái gì một hồi nói bọn hắn không thích hợp một hồi lại cả một đời không cùng hắn chia tay cùng tinh thần phân liệt, về trường học còn tại nói thầm trong lòng, thẳng đến xế chiều trông thấy biểu lộ vi diệu phát tiểu hắn mới phản ứng được, "Ngươi đi tìm Khương Daniel."

Kim chấn vĩnh biểu lộ khó coi, "Ừ" một tiếng, "Hắn tới tìm ngươi cáo trạng."

"Không có, chính ta đoán." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ, "Ta nói qua ta không xuất ngoại cùng hắn thật không có quan hệ gì, ta ở trong nước đi làm cũng rất tốt."

"Ngươi rõ ràng chính là vì hắn!"

Bị vạch trần tâm tư Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lúng túng sờ mũi một cái, "Tốt a ta chính là vì hắn, nhưng chính ta làm lựa chọn ta xác định sẽ không hối hận, ngươi cũng không cần thay ta hối hận."

"Hắn cùng ngươi căn bản không phải người một đường." Kim chấn vĩnh tức giận nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thích người khác nói Khương Daniel không tốt, nếu như Kim chấn vĩnh viễn không là hắn phát tiểu hắn đoán chừng sớm trở mặt, "Ta không quá minh xác như lời ngươi nói người một đường là có ý gì, ta cho rằng ta thích hắn, hắn thích ta liền đủ."

"Hắn chẳng qua là cái 18 tuổi tiểu thí hài! Ngươi ánh mắt thật kém đến loại tình trạng này sao?" Kim chấn vĩnh bất khả tư nghị hỏi.

Đối với hắn hung hăng càn quấy cảm thấy có chút bất đắc dĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ai không phải từ 18 tuổi dài đến 19 tuổi. 20 tuổi? Chẳng lẽ ngươi vừa ra đời liền 19 tuổi?"

"Ngươi đừng bắt hắn so với ta, ta cùng hắn không giống." Kim cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ta 18 tuổi thời điểm cũng không phải một tên lưu manh."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt "Ừ" một tiếng, "Xác thực không giống, hắn 18 tuổi thời điểm có ta bồi tiếp hắn cùng nhau lớn lên."

"Bởi vì hắn là. . ." Nói Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng nổi lên một điểm ý cười, ngay cả khóe mắt đều khắc lấy muốn mạng ôn nhu, giống như người này là hắn để trong lòng trên ngọn bảo vật, ngẫu nhiên mới lấy ra gặp người, thế là dùng sức lại cường điệu một lần, "Ta nam hài."

Kim chấn vĩnh từ không nhìn thấy qua hắn bộ biểu tình này, nhất thời ngốc tại chỗ.

"Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể tiếp nhận hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, "Nếu như ngươi không nguyện ý thì thôi, cũng không cần sinh khí, lớn không được về sau ta cùng hắn không xuất hiện tại trước mặt ngươi."

"Ý của ngươi là hắn cùng ta ngươi tuyển hắn?" Kim chấn vĩnh mặt mũi tràn đầy không cách nào tin.

"Bằng hữu cùng người yêu không phải là đạo lựa chọn." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ngươi đừng không thừa nhận, rõ ràng là ngươi buộc ta làm lựa chọn."

"Bằng hữu." Kim chấn vĩnh lặp lại hai lần, đột nhiên cười, "Đúng a, ta chẳng qua là bằng hữu của ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn biểu hiện được có chút lạ, nhưng lại không nghĩ thông suốt nguyên do trong đó.

"Vậy ta chúc các ngươi hạnh phúc." Kim chấn vĩnh tức giận vô cùng đột nhiên lại có chút cảm thấy mình buồn cười, một câu "Ta thích ngươi" hắn ấp úng mười năm, lại có thể trách được ai đâu, chỉ có thể trách hắn vận khí không thật can đảm tử quá nhỏ.

Mà tại Khương Daniel không biết địa phương, đã từng cái kia đạo hắn không dám đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm cái kia đạo lựa chọn, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cho ra đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng kinh ngạc với mình có thể nhanh chóng như vậy làm ra lựa chọn, hắn từ không cho là mình là nhìn trúng tình yêu nhiều hơn hữu nghị người, nhưng nếu như đối tượng là Khương Daniel, lựa chọn như vậy tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại thế mà cũng không có gì quá kỳ quái.

8.

Mùa xuân đến thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu thực tập, Khương Daniel cũng tiến vào sau cùng bắn vọt giai đoạn, ngoan ngoãn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên môn đi tiệm sách bên trong mua được một đống lớn tư liệu làm.

Khương Daniel trông thấy cong cong xoay xoay tiếng Anh chữ cái cùng số học công thức liền đau đầu, làm lấy làm lấy liền bắt đầu cầm đầu đụng bàn đọc sách, bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu của hắn lột, ngồi xổm ở trước mặt hắn, rốt cục có một điểm ưu tú lại thành tích ưu dị đại ca ca bộ dáng, "Ta không phải bức ngươi học, ta chỉ là không muốn ngươi thử đều không thử liền nói không được."

"Biết rồi, ba ba." Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ chuyển bút tiếp tục học, "Cái này một đống tốt xấu ngươi bàn nhỏ Thiên Công tư đâu, ta cái kia bỏ được không làm xong a."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt "Trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy" biểu lộ, từ ái chụp chụp đầu của hắn.

Trước kỳ thi tốt nghiệp trung học một tháng, trong lớp bầu không khí càng ngày càng khẩn trương, hắn cái kia đã nuôi thả hắn mẹ đều đánh tới hai điện thoại thăm hỏi một chút, mà Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày biến đổi hoa văn cho hắn làm ăn, nhìn trúng mỹ vị lại yêu cầu dinh dưỡng, Khương Daniel đau lòng hắn ban ngày đi làm ban đêm còn muốn trở về cho mình suy nghĩ cơm cho nên không để hắn làm.

"Ta ăn cái gì cùng thi đại học không quan hệ nhiều lắm." Khương Daniel ngăn cản vô hiệu tựa ở cửa phòng bếp có chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Vậy không được." Ung Thánh Hựu cắt lấy đồ ăn, Khương Daniel tại gò má của hắn bên trên nhòm ngó nụ cười ôn nhu, "Hài tử nhà ta không thể so sánh những hài tử khác ăn đến kém."

"Về sau ta sẽ đối ngươi tốt." Khương Daniel nghe vậy trong lòng vừa chua lại ngọt, thẳng giáo hắn tâm khẩu thấy đau, hắn lại vụng về không biết nên làm sao biểu đạt tình cảm của mình, chỉ có thể đi qua từ phía sau ôm hắn nhỏ giọng hứa hẹn, "Người khác có ngươi có, người khác không có ngươi cũng có, đồ tốt tất cả đều là ngươi."

"Được rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Dỗ tiểu hài chút đấy?"

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện chỉ là lấn đến gần hôn một chút hắn.

Thi đại học hai ngày nhanh đến mức giống một cái búng tay, chậm lại giống kinh lịch toàn bộ thế kỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu hai ngày này đều sớm chuồn mất, may mắn cùng phòng cùng hắn một công ty giúp hắn đánh yểm trợ để hắn đi đón mình tiểu nam hài về nhà.

Ngày cuối cùng Khương Daniel lao ra sau chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là cho hắn một cái dùng sức để người không kịp thở khí ôm.

"Hắc." Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn siết phải muốn cười, "Ngươi muốn mưu sát ta sao."

Khương Daniel lúc này mới không tốt lắm ý tứ buông lỏng tay, trên cây ve tại chi chi gọi, mà dưới cây hai cái kẻ ngu một mực đang cười ngây ngô.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel thi đại học hắn so năm đó mình thi đại học còn khẩn trương, có thể là bởi vì tinh thần đột nhiên buông lỏng, ban đêm hắn bị điều hoà không khí thổi đến có chút ho khan, nằm ở trên giường không nhúc nhích.

Khương Daniel cho hắn ăn uống thuốc, ngồi ở một bên nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhíu mày, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn này tấm khổ đại cừu thâm biểu lộ cảm thấy rất khôi hài, chụp chụp bên giường vị trí của mình để hắn đi lên.

Thư thư phục phục chui vào trong ngực hắn, Khương Daniel nhốt chặt hắn càng không ngừng tại trên lưng hắn chụp, vụng về nghĩ hống hắn đi ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cuống họng có chút khàn giọng cười, nói, "Ngươi đập đến ta nghĩ đi tiểu, ôm là được."

"Ừm." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ truyền nhiễm hắn cùng đồng sự liền đeo lên khẩu trang, trước khi ra cửa Khương Daniel đi tới cách khẩu trang cọ xát môi của hắn, khô ráo cánh môi tại thô ráp khẩu trang bên trên phát ra nhỏ xíu vụn vặt thanh âm.

"Hôn hôn ta." Khương Daniel thỉnh cầu nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm từ miệng che đậy bên trong truyền đến buồn buồn, "Không được, sẽ truyền nhiễm."

"Sẽ không." Khương Daniel cố chấp nói, " hôn hôn ta, ta nghĩ ngươi."

"Ta chẳng phải ở trước mặt ngươi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu giễu cợt hắn, "Ta chỗ này còn cảm mạo đây, có thể phiền phức lão nhân gia ngài chớ cùng ta chơi xấu được không."

Vừa dứt lời, Khương Daniel thừa dịp hắn không chú ý gỡ xuống miệng của hắn che đậy nhanh chóng hôn một cái môi của hắn, lại cho hắn đeo lên, tiếp thu được Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ dung túng tiếu dung cười đến giống con mèo thích trộm đồ tanh.

Buổi tối tan việc Khương Daniel còn rất là vui vẻ chạy tới công ty tiếp, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói không cần, nụ cười trên mặt hay là không bị khống chế càng ngày càng xán lạn.

Qua hơn mười ngày Khương Daniel kia không ôm hi vọng quá lớn thành tích sau khi ra ngoài, hắn đột nhiên đâm nhau thanh cảm thấy hứng thú, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn lên lớp sau khi làm cái hình xăm sư cũng không tệ.

Thoạt đầu hắn chỉ là đang luyện tập trên da luyện tay một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn dạng này không được, không tại trên thân người luyện tập ra không được sư, tràn đầy phấn khởi mà lấy tay ngả vào trước mặt hắn để hắn tại trên tay mình luyện.

"Vậy không được." Khương Daniel cự tuyệt nói, "Cho ngươi hình xăm tay ta đều là run."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắn không có tiền đồ, "Ngươi coi ta là khối da heo không được sao?"

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới còn có người chính mình nói mình là heo, nghiêm túc đem hắn tay đẩy ra, "Cái này không phải da heo a, ta nghĩ đến ta một châm một châm xuống dưới ngươi sẽ đau nhức trong lòng ta liền khó chịu."

"Tiểu tử ngốc." Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, lại đem hắn cầm máy móc tay bắt trở về, "Nhưng ta nghĩ ta là ngươi thứ một cái hình xăm người."

Nháo đến cuối cùng, Khương Daniel không lay chuyển được hắn đành phải ngồi xuống cầm Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân đem chân của hắn đặt ở trên đùi của mình thận trọng lại trân quý chỉ ở hắn mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân bên trong đâm một viên nho nhỏ ái tâm, hắn dĩ vãng nhất khinh thường loại này tiểu nhân không có bất kỳ cái gì kỹ thuật hàm lượng đồ án, hôm nay quá trình bên trong nơm nớp run run kém chút mồ hôi đều dọa xuống tới.

Kết thúc sau hình xăm chung quanh làn da có chút sưng đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm nó nhìn hồi lâu, Khương Daniel khẩn trương đứng ở một bên hỏi hắn có đau hay không, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, suy nghĩ một chút chỉ vào mắt cá chân hắn nói, "Nếu không ngươi cũng cho mình đâm một cái, đóng cái Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên môn thịt heo chương."

Ung Thánh Hựu bản ý vốn là để hắn cùng mình văn cái giống nhau ái tâm, không nghĩ tới đi phải xem tivi công phu, Khương Daniel trên mắt cá chân liền có thêm sắp xếp "Ung Thánh Hựu", hắn thẳng vào nhìn xem cái này sắp chữ, trong lòng vừa chua vừa mềm, còn có loại không hiểu chinh phục cảm giác.

Hắn nghĩ, người này khắc dành riêng cho hắn chương, chính là hắn người.

Nhìn xem khối kia làn da hiện ra đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đụng lên suy nghĩ hôn một cái, Khương Daniel có chút không nói đem chân dời, "Bẩn không bẩn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không chút nào nhăn nhó cười với hắn, "Không nói gạt ngươi, ta hiện tại cảm thấy chính ta đặc biệt thích ngươi, đừng nói thân chân ngươi mắt cá chân, ngươi đánh xong cầu mồ hôi bẩn ta đều cảm thấy là hương, ngươi mấy ngày không rửa chân ta cũng không chê ngươi."

"Kia ta hôm nay không rửa chân."

"Ngươi dám!"

Để ăn mừng Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất tại trên thân người hình xăm, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn ra ngoài ăn xong bữa nồi lẩu.

Về nhà trên thang máy tại lầu một tràn vào đến một đám người, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel bị chen đến thang máy tận cùng bên trong nhất nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, lúc đầu chen chúc thang máy hẳn là bị xếp vào nhân loại chán ghét nơi chốn top10, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại bị Khương Daniel lặng lẽ dắt tay thời điểm nhếch lên khóe miệng.

Khương Daniel đối mặt với hắn đứng, đem cái cằm đặt ở trên vai hắn cầm tay của hắn tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn viết chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn cười, dùng khí âm nhỏ giọng nói, "Ngươi ấu không ngây thơ."

Bất mãn dùng móng tay móc một chút lòng bàn tay của hắn, Khương Daniel tiếp tục viết ——

"Ta."

"Yêu "

Ung Thánh Hựu đoán ra hai chữ này, có chút ngượng ngùng cười cười, đều cùng một chỗ lâu như vậy Khương Daniel làm sao còn tới cái này bao, chờ kế tiếp chữ viết lúc đi ra nét mặt của hắn ngưng kết trên mặt.

"Ăn."

"Lửa."

"Nồi."

Còn tại dư vị vừa mới ăn mỹ vị nồi lẩu Khương Daniel không biết tại sao lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đạp một cước, hắn không hiểu ngẩng đầu đến xem hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng nghiến lợi cười, "Không có ý tứ, thang máy quá nhiều người, ngộ thương."

"Úc." Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm theo sát cười, kết quả ở trong thang máy thăng quá trình bên trong không ngừng tiếp nhận hắn hung thần ác sát ngộ thương mình thứ hai chân cùng thứ ba chân.

Sau khi trở về Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy phấn khởi đoạt Khương Daniel máy tính chơi ăn gà, Khương Daniel đứng tại sau lưng của hắn nhìn hồi lâu, nói lên từ đáy lòng: "Đồ ăn, nhưng có tiến bộ" .

Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh hừ một tiếng, "Người này ta có thể giết, nhưng không cần thiết."

Đánh cái này trò chơi, hắn không phải vì dung tục lại bạo lực chém chém giết giết, hắn là tới này cái trong trò chơi phổ độ chúng sinh, đem yêu quang huy vung hướng mọi người.

Khương Daniel tại bên cạnh hắn cọ qua cọ lại ảnh hưởng hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu một ván đánh xong chỉ có thể quan trò chơi, trừng hắn nửa ngày rốt cục nhịn không được cười, "Ngươi phiền chết rồi."

"Thế nhưng là người ta yêu chết ngươi nha." Khương Daniel nũng nịu mềm nhũn nũng nịu đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cứng lại vô tình một bàn tay.

Bọn hắn đùa giỡn tắm rửa xong lại nằm lên giường, Khương Daniel tìm được tay của hắn cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ dung hợp lại cùng nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu tại dạng này an tâm nhiệt độ bên trong lâm vào trong mộng.

9.

Lễ Giáng Sinh cái kia thiên hạ tuyết, đúng lúc là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ năm tròn năm, bên ngoài thời tiết rất lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy phấn khởi nhất định phải đem hắn nhấc lên ra ngoài ném tuyết.

Khương Daniel lười được ra ngoài, co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon bất động, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải đem tay xuyên qua hắn dưới nách, dùng sức đem hắn đi lên xách, Khương Daniel tựa như cái đại hào cao su đường dặt dẹo hướng xuống rơi.

Hắn khí lực không lớn, đem Khương Daniel xách đi lên mấy phần lại tuột xuống, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn như thế phí sức, liền ngay cả trên cổ đều toát ra tinh tế gân xanh, từ trong lồng ngực phát ra buồn buồn tiếng cười chấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tim.

"Ngươi cười cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu duy trì cái tư thế này bất mãn hỏi.

"Không có cười a." Khương Daniel nói, "Ngươi tiếp tục."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem nhẹ buông tay, muốn đem hắn ném về trên ghế sa lon, bị Khương Daniel dắt lấy tay cùng hắn rót vào mềm mại ghế sô pha bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu kiếm không động được dứt khoát xoay người hướng về thân thể hắn một kỵ cười mắng: "Ngươi cái này cẩu vật cũng có bị ta ép dưới thân thể ngày này."

"Có nha." Khương Daniel ám chỉ hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, "Không nhớ rõ à nha?"

Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng từ cổ đỏ đến bên tai toàn bộ quá trình, Khương Daniel hài lòng mình ngồi dậy thay quần áo, còn đắc ý giáo huấn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi cái mặt này da còn cần tu luyện a."

Ung Thánh Hựu hàm súc nhe răng cười một tiếng, "Ta tu luyện bao nhiêu năm cũng không sánh bằng ngươi a."

Khương Daniel hướng hắn khiêm tốn vừa chắp tay, "Đã nhường đã nhường."

Trước khi ra cửa Ung Thánh Hựu đi lấy khăn quàng cổ, năm năm trước Khương Daniel dệt khăn quàng cổ Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ còn tại mang, bởi vì nhiều lần gột rửa phía trên đã lên nhỏ bé mao cầu, hắn đồng sự hôm nay còn tại cười hắn, xuyên được giảng cứu, trên cổ khăn quàng cổ lại như vậy cũ.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt "Ngươi biết cái gì" biểu lộ, vô cùng cao hứng đem khăn quàng cổ vây lên cổ, "Gia thuộc cho dệt, không nỡ ném."

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy cũng cười hắn, "Đổi một cây thôi, nếu không ta cho ngươi thêm dệt một cây."

Hắn kỳ thật cứ như vậy thuận miệng nói, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu rất có hăng hái dắt lấy hắn đi mấy con phố có hơn trong tiệm mua hai đống cọng lông, cũng không ném tuyết, như cái giám sát giống như ngồi ở bên cạnh quan sát đến hắn dệt khăn quàng cổ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình chính là đầu cần cù chăm chỉ lão Hoàng Ngưu, dở khóc dở cười mỗi ngày cho hắn dệt khăn quàng cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hứng thú cực kì, chỉ cần trông thấy hắn cầm lấy bóng len liền ngoan ngoãn ổ ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn, thỉnh thoảng còn ban thưởng một cái ôn nhu hôn.

Cứ như vậy, Khương Daniel thế mà cảm thấy đầu này khăn quàng cổ dệt phải phá lệ nhanh, dệt xong hắn còn có chút vẫn chưa thỏa mãn.

Kết quả không có qua mấy ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như hiến bảo đồng dạng ném cho hắn một cái khăn quàng màu đen, còn rất rắm thối rất khả ái giả vờ như không thèm để ý dáng vẻ, "Cho, ta tùy tiện dệt."

Khương Daniel trông thấy khăn quàng cổ tinh xảo đường may, mừng rỡ kém chút tìm không ra bắc, bảo bối giống như cả ngày mang theo, mãi cho đến đầu xuân đều còn tại mang, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn dài rôm mới cho hắn lấy xuống.

Cuối năm thời điểm làm Khương Daniel tốt nghiệp lữ hành bọn hắn còn cùng đi Thái Lan chơi một chuyến, đầu tiên là đi ba xách nhã.

Trong nước đã tuyết rơi, nhưng nhiệt đới quốc gia hay là một mảnh ấm áp, máy bay hạ cánh Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được ấm áp gió sờ qua gương mặt của hắn, trong lòng đối Khương Daniel đề nghị đánh cái max điểm.

"Xế chiều đi phù lặn đi." Khương Daniel tại khách sạn thả xong đồ vật liền tràn đầy phấn khởi quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ra ngoài chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc ngủ trưa, nhưng là để Khương Daniel vui vẻ là đầu của hắn chờ đại sự, thế là chịu đựng bối rối cùng hắn ngồi lên du thuyền.

Xuống nước trước đó hắn hỏi Khương Daniel, "Biết bơi sao?"

Khương Daniel gật đầu, "Một chút xíu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đem mình tay đưa cho hắn, "Vậy ngươi phải nắm chặt ta nha."

Nắm lấy tay của hắn tại lòng bàn tay vuốt ve mấy lần, Khương Daniel cười nói, "Đó là đương nhiên."

...

Nắm chặt cái rắm.

Khương Daniel xuống nước tựa như cái vui chơi con vịt, khắp nơi phiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu một người lơ lửng ở trên nước, nhìn hắn sức mạnh mười phần khắp nơi bay nhảy, có loại mang hài tử mỏi mệt ảo giác.

Đợi đến Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa trải qua bên cạnh hắn lúc, đột nhiên "A" một tiếng che ánh mắt của mình không động, nước biển không so được trong hồ bơi nước, làm tới trong mắt lại chát vừa đau, hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel chết cũng không mang hắn cảm thấy sẽ có tổn hại hắn hình tượng lặn kính.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút gấp, nhanh chóng vạch lên thủy du đến bên cạnh hắn vạch lên hắn cái cằm muốn nhìn một chút hắn làm sao vậy, Khương Daniel lông mi bị nước biển ướt nhẹp, ướt sũng dính vào nhau chính nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng hống hắn, "Cho ta xem một chút, con mắt đau sao?"

Thấy Khương Daniel không nói lời nào, hắn đành phải đem mặt đụng lên đi muốn nhìn một chút ánh mắt hắn có hay không đỏ, lại bị phía sau cổ một lực lượng mạnh mẽ tinh chuẩn đặt tại Khương Daniel trên môi, lúc này Khương Daniel mới gian kế đạt được mở ra một con mắt hướng hắn nháy một cái.

Cái này tiểu lừa gạt, hắn căn bản không có việc gì!

Phẫn nộ Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh nếm đến Khương Daniel miệng bên trong nước biển mặn chát chát hương vị, tại mảnh này bao la mênh mông hải vực giống như chỉ còn lại bọn hắn, hắn ở trong nước chân tìm không thấy điểm dùng lực, chỉ có thể bất lực níu chặt Khương Daniel áo cứu sinh, tại Khương Daniel ấm áp môi lưỡi an ủi hạ, dần dần tìm về trên lục địa cảm giác an toàn.

Lên thuyền sau Khương Daniel hỏi cùng thuyền nữ hành khách muốn cây dây thun, đem ướt át tối mái tóc màu đỏ đâm thành một cái nhỏ nhăn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chơi vui một mực cầm ở trong tay thưởng thức, không biết là bởi vì cái kia lãng mạn hôn, hay là bởi vì Khương Daniel cái này nhỏ nhăn quá đáng yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình rất tốt chủ động đi cho Khương Daniel mua nước dừa uống.

Trở về Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel biểu lộ có chút kỳ quái, vừa mới mượn hắn dây thun nữ hành khách muốn nói lại thôi ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tròng mắt hơi híp, cảm thấy sự tình cũng không đơn giản.

Thuận tay đem nước dừa ống hút đút tới Khương Daniel bên miệng, nhìn hắn uống một ngụm mới hỏi: "Ngọt sao?"

Khương Daniel có tật giật mình, hít một hơi căn bản không có nếm ra hương vị liền tranh thủ thời gian dùng sức gật đầu, "Rất ngọt."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn nở nụ cười, "Bảo bối, cái này nước dừa không có thêm đường."

Bị hắn sang một ngụm, Khương Daniel biết nghe lời phải vuốt mông ngựa, "Ngươi cho ăn đều là ngọt."

Nghe vậy, bên cạnh nữ hành khách biểu lộ mang một chút căm ghét kinh ngạc, lại có chút thất vọng đứng lên ngồi trở lại vị trí của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới mặc kệ người khác thấy thế nào bọn hắn, lạnh hừ một tiếng tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh tọa hạ, liền đối cùng mình có chỗ người khác nhau cơ bản tôn trọng cùng lý giải đều không có, còn vọng tưởng cùng hắn cướp người.

Khương Daniel tốt như vậy, muốn đủ tốt người mới đủ ở bên cạnh cùng hắn xứng đôi.

Khương Daniel lắp bắp đi bắt hắn tay, hết sức rũ sạch sở quan hệ, "Chính nàng ngồi lại đây, ta liền hỏi nàng mượn qua một cây da gân."

Nhìn ở trên đỉnh đầu quả táo nhỏ đồng dạng đáng yêu nhăn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lười cùng hắn nói dóc, cười híp mắt cùng hắn một người một ngụm nước dừa.

Trước khi ra cửa Ung Thánh Hựu còn cố ý thổi cái kiểu tóc, kết quả trong nước lăn một vòng, vừa mới xem ra rất lăng lệ một phương bá chủ đạo tổng giám đốc hiện tại sửng sốt biến thành người sinh viên đại học, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn biến hóa này rất có ý tứ, tiến đến hắn bên tai nhỏ giọng cười, "Ngươi nhìn như vậy còn nhỏ hơn ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội trừng tròng mắt không có chút nào gánh nặng trong lòng hướng hắn giả bộ nai tơ, "Ca ca ngươi đang nói cái gì nha, ta mới lớp 8 tốt nghiệp ra du lịch đâu."

"Vậy ta chẳng phải phạm pháp." Khương Daniel cười.

Nói đến đây gốc rạ, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy cùi chỏ dùng sức đâm một chút xương sườn của hắn, "Cũng không biết năm đó ai hại ta kém chút phạm pháp."

Khương Daniel tiếp tục cười, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ hắn, tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi thổi gió biển, kết quả người này một hồi lại mặt dạn mày dày tới đâm đâm hắn, "Ài, ngươi lại kêu một tiếng chứ sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng, "Cái gì?"

"Ca ca, lại kêu một tiếng." Khương Daniel ma quyền sát chưởng hưng phấn nói, con mắt đều sáng.

"Có chút sự tình, bỏ lỡ chính là cả một đời." Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay chỉ cự tuyệt.

Khương Daniel tiểu tử thúi này luôn không nguyện ý gọi hắn ca, cả ngày "Ngươi ngươi ngươi", hiện tại còn vọng tưởng đến chiếm hắn tiện nghi.

Hạ thuyền Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ mặc cái dép lê tùy ý đem ẩm ướt tóc lột đến sau đầu, Khương Daniel rất có hăng hái cho hắn chụp mấy bức ảnh chụp.

Ban đêm bọn hắn tìm cái quầy rượu uống rượu, trong quán bar rất nhiều người ánh mắt đều rơi vào hai người bọn họ trên thân, nam nữ đều có, nhưng hai người này trong mắt chỉ có đối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu quơ rượu nói, "Nếu như ta ở đây gặp ngươi, ngươi buổi tối hôm nay liền là con mồi của ta."

Khương Daniel chống đỡ cái cằm miễn cưỡng nhìn chằm chằm hắn cười, "Mà sự thực là sớm tại năm năm trước ta chính là của ngươi con mồi."

Nghe vậy Ung Thánh Hựu đạp hắn một cước, "Hai ta là tự do yêu đương, không thể dạng này giảng a."

"Kỳ thật ta đối với ngươi vừa thấy đã yêu, ngươi ngẫu nhiên gặp ta kia mấy lần đều là ta cố ý." Khương Daniel có chút đắc ý lung lay đầu, phảng phất cảm thấy mình giấu diếm được Ung Thánh Hựu rất lợi hại, "Ngươi không biết đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn cái dạng này đáng yêu muốn chết, không chớp mắt nhìn hắn chằm chằm, "Kỳ thật ta biết ngươi không bao lâu, lớp chúng ta nữ sinh để ta cho ngươi đưa thư tình, đều bị ta trả lại, ta còn tung tin đồn nhảm ngươi có cái thanh mai trúc mã bạn gái, ngươi cũng không biết đi."

Khương Daniel cười hắc hắc, "Vậy chúng ta hòa nhau."

Hai người liếc nhau, hết sức ăn ý lại không biết xấu hổ chạm cốc.

Nước lạ cái cuối cùng ban đêm nhiều một chút phóng túng, đến mức về nhà trên máy bay Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ một đường.

10.

Sau khi về nước bọn hắn mời hai bên bằng hữu ăn cơm, liền là để tỏ lòng người này ta nhận định, nhân đây thông tri các ngươi một chút, may mắn bọn hắn mấy năm này nhận biết bằng hữu đều ôn nhu lại thiện lương, kinh ngạc một lát rất nhanh liền hỗn đến một đống lẫn nhau rót rượu.

Khương Daniel mắt say lờ đờ mông lung mà nhìn xem bọn hắn cười, lặng lẽ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dưới bàn dắt tay lung lay.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía hắn, Khương Daniel buồn nôn hướng hắn đưa cái hôn gió, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt lóe sáng sáng mà nhìn xem hắn cười, im lặng đối với hắn nói mấy chữ.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Khương Daniel xem hiểu, hắn có chút muốn khóc, lại có chút muốn cười, cuối cùng hắn nghĩ tới một câu chua không kéo mấy không biết từ nơi nào nhìn tới.

Đầy mắt dư quang đều là ngươi, ức vạn sao trời còn không kịp.

"Ta yêu ngươi lúc là nhìn « Casablanca », ta cùng ngươi ôm nhau tại dưới trời sao dài dằng dặc nóng bức mùa hạ bên trong, tại lộ thiên ô tô xếp sau, chập chờn ánh sáng bên trong hôn mang theo bắp rang cùng Cocacola hương khí."

"Ta nghĩ ngươi yêu ta lúc là nhìn « Casablanca », trốn ở màn bạc trong bóng tối, trong mắt của ngươi chiếu đến Morocco ánh trăng, còn có cũ Chevrolet bên trong ngươi hôn."

——FIN ——

* văn bên trong liên quan đến hai bài ca là « tiểu Vũ » « Casablanca »

6,914 duyệt


	150. Chapter 150

« hâm rượu nấu nguyệt »

* bảo tiêu x thiếu gia

* hồ Baikal du lịch tuyên truyền đại sứ, hoan nghênh mọi người đến Nga chơi

1

Ngày 24 tháng 12 Y Nhĩ Kurz khắc nhà ga rạng sáng 2 giờ 35 phút, cửa hàng đều đóng cửa, đầu cành trụi lủi không có lá cây, không có chim hót, ngay cả tinh tinh đều nhắm mắt, buồn ngủ giống cuồng như gió đánh tới.

Ngoài xe gió Lăng Liệt giống đao, lúc xuống xe Ung Thánh Hựu cứng đờ giống đài rỉ sét lão máy cũ, mỗi một cái động tác đều gian nan. Đi tại phía sau hắn người ngược lại là đi lại kiên định, coi như dẫn theo hai người hành lý, tiếng bước chân kia vẫn như cũ bồi hồi tại bên tai nhẹ nhàng.

"Thánh Hựu ca, " người kia mở miệng, "Chúng ta tiếp xuống đi đâu?"

Bọn hắn ra nhà ga, đứng ở mênh mông đất tuyết bên trong, đèn đều không có sáng lên bao nhiêu ngọn.

"Ta làm sao biết, " Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận nói nói, " tới qua nơi này là ngươi, lại không phải ta."

Kỳ thật lời mới vừa vừa nói ra khỏi miệng liền hối hận, hắn mím mím môi, đem nhếch lên chết da từng chút từng chút kéo xuống.

"..." Nam nhân kia trầm mặc một hồi, vượt một bước đi đến hắn bên cạnh thân, chỉ cái phương hướng, "Trước tìm khách sạn đi, thiếu gia cần nghỉ ngơi."

Thiếu gia hai chữ giống châm đồng dạng đâm hắn, nước đắng tuân tuân hướng ra phía ngoài bốc lên.

Kia về sau một đường bọn hắn ai cũng không tiếp tục mở miệng.

Cách nhà ga cách đó không xa khách sạn chỉ có một cái nho nhỏ biển quảng cáo cùng tiếp tân lóe lên, bọn hắn trò chuyện thanh âm rất nhẹ, giống sợ đánh thức đêm tối. Hiện tại mặc dù không phải du lịch mùa thịnh vượng, nhưng khách sạn chỉ còn lại một cái phòng, mà gần nhất một nhà khác tại trăm mét có hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu cất giấu mình tiểu tâm tư, không kiên nhẫn phàn nàn thời tiết quá lạnh, mình đi không được. Người kia chỉ có thể lập thành gian phòng, cầm chìa khóa cùng hành lý cùng hắn cùng tiến lên lâu.

Gian phòng không lớn, nhưng hơi ấm mở rất đủ, ánh đèn mờ nhạt, dựa vào tường cũng bài phóng hai tấm không rộng rãi lắm giường nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng từ nặng nề áo lông áo khoác cùng khăn quàng cổ tay bao bên trong giải phóng ra ngoài, sau khi rửa mặt chọn tấm kia gấp tựa vào vách tường giường xoay người nằm đi lên. Ung nhà nhỏ nhất thiếu gia kỳ thật cũng không kiều sinh quán dưỡng, đáng tiếc thể năng luôn luôn không tốt lắm, kinh lịch bốn ngày xe lửa lữ trình cùng xảy ra bất ngờ "Đào vong" sau cảm thấy hết sức mỏi mệt.

Người kia không nói tiếng nào đưa lưng về phía hắn tại thu dọn đồ đạc, cởi bên ngoài bao bóng lưng nhìn qua vẫn như cũ rộng lớn đáng tin. Tóc có chút loạn, có mấy cọng tóc lẻ loi trơ trọi địa chi cạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu biết tóc kia xúc cảm không tính mềm mại, cũng biết người kia tính cách bên trong so tóc cứng hơn cố chấp cùng quật cường. Rối bời tóc phía dưới còn che đậy vòng băng vải, đây là vì cố định hắn cái trán bên phải băng gạc quấn lên đi —— nói cho cùng là vì hắn mà bị thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật đã sớm hết giận đầu, trải qua lâu như vậy cũng chỉ là tại chờ đối phương chịu thua cùng cúi đầu xin lỗi, nào biết được vị đại gia này sửng sốt một câu cũng không giải thích ở bên cạnh hắn ngốc bốn ngày.

Hắn không thể làm gì khác hơn thở dài, đưa tay đem đèn lớn đóng lại, thuận tay cầm lên một cái giường khác bên trên gối đầu liền hướng cái bóng lưng kia ném đi: "Khương Daniel, làm xong tranh thủ thời gian tới đi ngủ."

Cặp kia thu dọn đồ đạc tay bỗng nhiên một lát, lại bắt đầu làm việc, chỉ là tốc độ nhanh hơn gấp đôi không thôi. Khương Daniel nói trắng ra hay là tính tình trẻ con, náo khó chịu thuận lông vuốt một vuốt liền vui vẻ, cũng không lâu lắm liền ôm gối đầu nằm lên một cái giường khác, lại một lát sau liền vang lên không nhỏ tiếng lẩm bẩm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì, vừa tức vừa cười, đưa thay sờ sờ hắn cái trán vết thương cùng khóe mắt nốt ruồi, chờ một lúc cũng nằm trở về.

2

Mặc dù tục bao, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần nhớ lại hắn cùng Khương Daniel gặp nhau, xông vào trong đầu cái thứ nhất từ chính là vừa thấy đã yêu.

Chồi non chui từ dưới đất lên trổ nhánh. Nhiều ba án bài tiết. Ấu hươu tập tễnh mà lên. Trái tim mạnh mẽ nhảy lên.

Liệt Hỏa Liệu Nguyên, cuồng phong thổi ngã cao đại sâm lâm. Huyết dịch là nham tương hủy diệt tất cả. Núi Hồng Hải rít gào nếu như không triệt để phá tan xây lên tường cao liền không có ý nghĩa.

Sau đó hết thảy im bặt mà dừng, đại hỏa bị dập tắt, khói xanh chỉ có thể thông qua nhỏ hẹp yết hầu, không lưu loát chậm rãi chảy xuôi mà ra. Có thể bị người nghe được chỉ có một câu:

"Ngươi tốt, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu."

Lúc đó Khương Daniel còn vừa trưởng thành, vóc người cao lớn cười lên lại giống tiểu tử ngốc. Hắn không rõ câu nói kia ý sau lưng, hắn ngửi không đến lớn lửa dập tắt sau dấy lên khói. Khương Daniel đại khái chỉ cảm thấy mình gặp phải một vị không sai cố chủ, một cái rất tốt ca ca, người trước đường đường chính chính gọi hắn Ung thiếu gia, người sau Thánh Hựu ca Thánh Hựu hô, ánh mắt hồn nhiên ngây thơ như thằng bé con.

Ung Thánh Hựu tồn tư tâm đem hắn giữ ở bên người, lòng mang ý đồ xấu lại ngây ngô dị thường. Hắn không có truy qua người, cho tới bây giờ chỉ có người khác truy hắn, không am hiểu biểu đạt tình tình yêu yêu hạ tràng chính là vò đầu bứt tai cũng nói không nên lời cái như thế về sau. Lại bởi vì niên kỷ tương tự, ở chung một chút thuê quan hệ đều không có, không có đàm thành yêu đương ngược lại trước thành tri kỷ hảo hữu.

Hắn chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, lại lại không thể làm gì.

Bằng hữu cũng rất tốt, hắn an ủi mình, dù sao cũng so không có bằng hữu khi mạnh a.

Ung nhà gia đại nghiệp đại, lão gia tâm lớn, sớm bứt ra cùng phu nhân nghỉ phép khu, lưu lại Ung nhà trực hệ bàng chi lẻ loi tổng tổng gần mười đứa bé ngươi tranh ta đoạt, đến bây giờ đều còn không có định ra đời tiếp theo gia chủ. Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu người lười nhác không được, mừng rỡ làm cái ăn chơi thiếu gia ăn chơi đàng điếm, chỉ tiếc muốn nhất yêu người kia liền thời khắc đi theo bên cạnh mình, đành phải xám xịt bình tĩnh lại làm một trận một chút chính sự.

Không nghĩ tới không làm thì đã, một tiếng hót lên làm kinh người, chính hắn dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng công ty phát triển cấp tốc, cho đến ngày nay W thành nội cơ hồ tất cả mọi người cho rằng nhỏ nhất thiếu gia nhất định sẽ trở thành Ung gia lão gia. Tại trường thương đoản pháo phỏng vấn trước hắn trấn định tự nhiên, khiêm tốn biểu thị ta còn chưa kịp đại ca nhị ca ta còn chưa đủ tốt, ngồi trở lại trong xe của mình chính là sầu mi khổ kiểm dừng lại tự giễu: Đừng a, không được đi, ta thật không phải khối này liệu.

Lập tức cuối năm, Ung lão gia chuẩn bị mang theo phu nhân trở về gia đình liên hoan, nhưng người sáng suốt đều biết đây là muốn trở về khâm định đời tiếp theo gia chủ. Ung Thánh Hựu người này mặc dù không có gì thiếu gia tính tình, nhưng thực chất bên trong cũng ngạo, lười nhác tại đại trạch bên trong cùng những người khác lá mặt lá trái liền dứt khoát đi ra ngoài tránh đầu gió, cùng người mình thích cùng một chỗ du lịch, giải sầu một chút, tốt bao nhiêu.

Hận chính là Khương Daniel cái kia du mộc đầu vui tươi hớn hở đón lấy Ung phu nhân phái tới mặt khác ba cái bảo tiêu, chân thành nhìn qua hắn biểu thị: Nhiều người, an toàn. Tức giận đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngay trước Ung phu nhân mặt liền nghĩ nắm chặt lỗ tai hắn, đương nhiên cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn xuống.

Bọn hắn định lộ tuyến là từ Châu Âu đến Mát-xcơ-va, cuối cùng trèo lên trên thế giới bên trên dài nhất đường sắt, bảy ngày bảy đêm từ tây tới đông vượt ngang Siberia, đi tới Vladivostok, ngồi thuyền về nhà. Lần này lữ hành thời gian vừa vặn bao trùm đến đêm giáng sinh cùng Giáng Sinh, Ung phu nhân có chút không bỏ, tại tiểu nhi tử liên tục mà bảo chứng vượt năm trước nhất định trở về sau mới coi như thôi.

Đi theo một khúc gỗ cùng ba cái bóng đèn cùng một chỗ du lịch là như thế nào thể nghiệm, nếu có cần, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn có thể viết thành một bộ huyết lệ sử.

Hắn thực tế hận bất quá, quyết định tìm cái thời gian kéo lên Khương Daniel, tiến hành một trận chỉ có hai người bọn họ trốn đi. Trực ca đêm luôn luôn chỉ có một mực đi theo hắn Khương Daniel, những người khác tại khác một cái ghế lô bên trong nghỉ ngơi. Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu làm tốt công lược xem trọng thời gian, tại rạng sáng 2 điểm 35 dạng này một cái dạ hắc phong cao ban đêm dắt lấy Khương Daniel xuống xe, đơn phương não bổ ra một bộ bỏ mạng uyên ương đại tác.

Hi vọng ba cái kia bảo tiêu đừng khóc.

Đương nhiên, quyết định ở đây xuống xe, trừ đến trạm thời gian rất thích hợp gây án bên ngoài, còn có nguyên nhân khác. Y Nhĩ Kurz khắc, viên này Siberia bên trên minh châu gấp liên tiếp Địa Cầu nguyệt lượng hồ, mắt xanh —— hồ Baikal.

Ung Thánh Hựu từng nghe Khương Daniel nói qua, hắn khi còn bé đã từng cùng bà ngoại cùng một chỗ tại trên đó Aure Hồng đảo sinh hoạt qua một đoạn thời gian. Trước đó không lâu là Daniel sinh nhật, vắt hết óc nghĩ ra phần này trở lại chốn cũ lễ vật. Đáng tiếc cuối năm loay hoay váng đầu chuyển hướng không thể sớm thoát thân, cho tới bây giờ mới cùng ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải trấn an mình: Tạm thời coi là làm là quà giáng sinh đi.

3

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc đã là mười giờ hơn, Khương Daniel đại khái là đi chuẩn bị bữa sáng cùng xe, không có trong phòng. Hắn giãy dụa lấy bò xuống giường, một thanh kéo màn cửa sổ ra, đẩy ra cửa sổ, chạm mặt tới gió lạnh để chỉ mặc đồ ngủ hắn rùng mình một cái.

Vĩ độ Bắc 52 độ mặt trời tại tháng mười hai cũng không khỏi phải lười biếng nằm ỳ, đều cái giờ này trời cũng bất quá tảng sáng. Tháng mười hai Y Nhĩ Kurz khắc bị tuyết lớn bao trùm, sinh linh cũng chết tử tế vật cũng được, đều chậm chạp mà mơ hồ. Siberia, cái này lạnh không khí lạnh ổ điểm cùng nơi phát nguyên. Sáng sớm đạo thứ nhất quang nhìn về phía mảnh này tối tăm mờ mịt đại địa cùng bầu trời, giống nó rét lạnh đồng dạng, mộc mạc lại rộng lớn ở đây triển khai, mỗi một tế bào đều thức tỉnh lại rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say, tất cả cá thể đều nhỏ bé mà không đáng giá nhắc tới.

Hắn nghĩ tới bất thiện ngôn từ mình cùng thờ ơ Khương Daniel, không khỏi có chút uể oải, tâm tình cũng giống bầu trời này đồng dạng tối tăm mờ mịt một mảnh.

Lúc này Khương Daniel vừa vặn bưng điểm tâm đẩy cửa tiến đến, "Thánh Hựu ca, cửa sổ mở ra không lạnh sao?"

Lạnh a, Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm lệ rơi đầy mặt, tâm ta lạnh hận ngươi là khúc gỗ a.

Trên trán băng vải bị hủy đi, Khương Daniel nhìn qua tinh thần không ít. Vết thương kia từ thái dương một mực kéo dài hướng phía dưới, kém một chút liền muốn làm bị thương đuôi mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu càng xem càng cảm giác khó chịu, tối hôm qua lúc xuống xe kia cỗ châm chọc khiêu khích sức lực giống như lại trở về.

Bữa sáng là một chén sữa bò cùng một khối lớn ngũ cốc bánh mì đen sandwich, đều bị làm nóng đến ấm dạ dày mà Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn có thể vào miệng nhiệt độ. Hắn một bên ăn một bên không yên lòng nghe Khương Daniel an bài, "Ta thuê một chiếc xe, đi cao tốc đi Aure Hồng đảo. Chúng ta thu thập một chút giữa trưa xuất phát, không sai biệt lắm khoảng sáu giờ chiều có thể tới. Ta liên hệ bằng hữu, ở trên đảo cho chúng ta lưu cái gian phòng..."

Khương Daniel trong lời nói tiểu tước vọt, kia giương lên âm cuối câu dẫn người ta lòng ngứa ngáy, nhưng trên mặt hay là duy trì không biểu lộ trạng thái, ngữ khí cũng giống như ngậm khối băng, "Ngươi an bài tốt là được."

Khương Daniel đụng một đầu tro, nhếch nhếch miệng lại trầm mặc không nói đi đến một bên thu dọn đồ đạc, chờ lấy hắn ăn được sớm sau bữa cơm trưa xuất phát.

Bọn hắn thẳng đến lên xe trước đều không có nói thêm câu nào.

Khương Daniel muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu đến ghế sau đi, cuối năm làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm, mấy ngày mấy đêm xe lửa lữ hành khẳng định không có nghỉ ngơi tốt, mệt mỏi còn có thể nằm một hồi, cũng an toàn hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại khí Khương Daniel không hiểu phong tình là một ngốc tử, hắn không phải liền là nghĩ song song ngồi hưởng thụ một chút hai người thời gian à.

Đương nhiên cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel thỏa hiệp, lão mụ tử đồng dạng căn dặn hắn nhất định phải thắt chặt dây an toàn, bị Ung Thánh Hựu ném đi một cái thật là lớn bạch nhãn.

Trong xe sớm mở tốt hơi ấm, chỉ mặc một bộ mỏng áo len cũng đầy đủ. Mình áo khoác bị ném đến chỗ ngồi phía sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel cho hắn bên ngoài bao cùng nhỏ tấm thảm cố gắng đoàn một đoàn, tại không lớn trên ghế lái phụ cho mình vây cái ổ, trong mơ mơ màng màng hầm hừ ngủ thiếp đi.

Muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì như thế khí Khương Daniel, hết thảy đều muốn từ Khương Daniel trên trán cái kia đạo sẹo nói lên.

Kia là một đạo bị viên đạn sát qua sau lưu lại vết thương, muốn đem lơ lửng trên đầu đao, chẳng biết lúc nào liền muốn đâm vào ánh mắt của hắn, không quá lớn cũng không sâu lắm, nhưng chính là nhìn qua nhìn thấy mà giật mình.

Bọn hắn du lịch trước Khương Daniel mời ba ngày nghỉ, nói có việc tư muốn làm. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù có chút cảm giác khó chịu, nhưng vung tay lên chuẩn giấy xin phép nghỉ, vừa quay đầu lại liền tránh trong phòng phụng phịu, trong lòng đắng chát có phải hay không, luôn cảm thấy đối phương lấy chính mình làm ngoại nhân.

Nhưng ba ngày sau Daniel trở về, kia lửa giận liền triệt triệt để để đốt lên. Khương Daniel hay là bộ kia có chút ngây thơ ngu đần tiếu dung, nhưng kia cơ hồ muốn đóng rơi con mắt băng vải để hắn thế nào đều nhìn qua khí sắc không tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến con mắt đều đỏ, quả thực là mở ra băng gạc nhìn thoáng qua vết thương, cái kia biên giới còn mang một chút xíu quá trình đốt cháy bị phỏng, rõ ràng là đạn sát qua dấu vết lưu lại.

Dứt bỏ bảo tiêu công việc không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel kỳ thật không phải một cái thích súng cùng máu người. Trôi qua nhiều năm như vậy hắn vẫn như cũ sống được như cái đại nam hài, sẽ giẫm lên ván trượt xuống thang lầu, sẽ tại bữa tối lúc tá một chén rượu nhỏ, trên thân tựa như luôn mang theo trong suốt cổ động gió, không có bất kỳ cái gì khói lửa có thể tại người trẻ tuổi này trên thân lưu lại vết tích.

Hắn xuyên qua tất cả mưa bom bão đạn đều đều không ngoại lệ chỉ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có quan hệ, lập tức Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức biết hắn cái gọi là "Việc tư" nhất định là tự mình đi tìm đối thủ của hắn đàm phán, vô luận là đơn thương độc mã hay là mang giúp đỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm thấy phá lệ phẫn nộ cùng hối hận.

Nếu như Khương Daniel giống thường ngày như thế cười hì hì rung một cái cánh tay của hắn, nửa thật nửa giả nói Thánh Hựu ca ta lần sau cũng không dám lại a, Ung Thánh Hựu đoán chừng sẽ rất không có cốt khí lập tức tha thứ hắn. Nhưng lần này không có, Khương Daniel đem băng gạc một lần nữa quấn về đầu về sau, ánh mắt sáng rực nhìn thẳng hắn:

"Ta sẽ không nói xin lỗi, coi như một lần nữa, ta còn có thể như vậy lựa chọn."

Kỳ thật nói cho cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là bất an. Hắn sợ hãi Khương Daniel chỉ đem hắn làm bằng hữu, khi cố chủ, Khương Daniel ôn nhu gần như tàn nhẫn: Hắn tổng đem hắn ôm tại sau lưng, mà không phải sóng vai mà đi. Hắn ở cùng với hắn sau gặp phải chỉ có tai nạn cùng thống khổ.

Ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn bồi tiếp ta sao? Ngươi sẽ một mực ở bên cạnh ta sao?

Ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu trong mộng cũng vẫn như cũ tìm không được đáp án, giống tại cuồng phong bạo tuyết bên trong tiến lên, tìm không được đông cuối trời.

Bó đuốc dập tắt, bốn phía đều tối xuống, hắn tìm không gặp đi lúc đường.

4

Ung nhà tiểu thiếu gia bọc lấy Khương Daniel bên ngoài bao cùng lông xù nhỏ tấm thảm tại trên ghế lái phụ ngủ rất say. Hắn lại thế nào đơn bạc cũng tiếp cận một mét tám, tựa ở trên bệ cửa tay ôm đầu gối, cuộn mình trên ghế ngồi, Khương Daniel nhìn xem đều có chút biệt khuất.

Phía trước đường cao tốc cảnh tượng cơ hồ đã hình thành thì không thay đổi, trong xe âm hưởng truyền bá lấy hiếm thấy nhu tình tiếng Nga ca, ở giữa tấu lúc có thể nghe được hai người nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà đều đều tiếng hít thở.

Cái này rất giống là một cái dài đến vạn dặm mộng, phảng phất đi như thế nào đều đến không được cuối cùng.

Nhưng là —— Khương Daniel đem một cái tay phụ để bụng bẩn, quay đầu nhìn hắn, nhẹ nhàng gọi: Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Sau đó trong lòng tất cả xao động cùng bất an đều được vỗ yên.

—— may mắn có hắn tại bên cạnh mình.

Hắn nhớ lại hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Cho đến ngày nay, hắn cũng vẫn như cũ rất khó tỉ mỉ miêu tả ra hình dạng của hắn, đây đối với trong đầu đa số thời điểm chỉ có súng ống cùng thuốc nổ Khương Daniel đến nói quá mức khó khăn.

Nhưng chỉ cần tại hát hay múa giỏi trong yến hội trông thấy hắn một ánh mắt, ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, một bộ đơn bạc thân thể, phía sau bóng đêm nặng nề tinh quang đầy trời, vậy liền đủ để cấu thành nhìn thoáng qua.

Dạng này người tại Khương Daniel đồng bạn trong miêu tả nghe qua quá nhiều cũng gặp quá nhiều, biết rõ bọn hắn ở gia tộc đấu tranh bên trong sẽ như thế nào chết yểu, hắn hữu ý vô ý dò thăm tin tức cũng không khỏi tại bằng chứng điểm này: Tùy hứng làm bậy, không tốt ở chung.

Một vị tại cẩm y ngọc thực bên trong bị làm hư ăn chơi thiếu gia.

Đều nói hắn là lồng thủy tinh bên trong trưởng thành hoa hồng, một cái sống ở trong thành bảo sống an nhàn sung sướng vương tử, nhưng Khương Daniel biết kia trong mắt rõ ràng cất giấu nước suối cùng bao trùm trên đó một tầng mỏng sương. Phiếm hồng mắt điệp bên trong cất giấu khác phương xa.

Khi đó Daniel tựa như lúc này hắn đồng dạng, lẳng lặng lắng nghe trái tim của mình. Hắn từ nhỏ bị giáo dục không nên là một cái hướng tới tình tình yêu yêu người. Mũi đao liếm máu người cũng không xứng tâm động.

Thế nhưng là trong lồng ngực ngân con sóng lớn màu xám thủy triều sôi trào mãnh liệt, trái tim xấp xỉ không có quy luật chút nào cao minh. Hết thảy đều tại nói cho hắn, cái này thiết thiết thực thực phát sinh. Trước người nỗi lo về sau quá nhiều, mà hắn cũng không phải là cái sống được tùy ý làm bậy người. Nhưng một lần kia, thủy triều đến quá mức mãnh liệt quá mức đột nhiên, hắn còn không còn kịp suy tư nữa, liền tại yến hội nơi hẻo lánh đen tối cùng trong yên tĩnh đối với mình thỏa hiệp.

"Xuỵt, ngoan một điểm, kiên nhẫn một chút." Hắn khi đó đối trái tim của mình nói, giống an ủi một con giãy dụa lấy muốn đào thoát lồng giam dã thú. Ôn nhu, lại chắc chắn."Ta cái này dẫn ngươi đi tìm hắn."

Khương Daniel chỉ ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đem răng nanh thu hồi, lay động cái đuôi. Tất cả ngây thơ cùng sáng sủa, còn có hay không ý lộ ra ngoài vết sẹo đều là hắn từng chút từng chút bện cạm bẫy.

—— con mồi sắp sa lưới.

5

Bọn hắn đến Aure Hồng đảo lúc vẫn chưa tới sáu điểm. Lái xe đến hồ Baikal biên giới lúc Ung Thánh Hựu liền tỉnh, ghé vào trên mép giường nhìn phong cảnh phía ngoài. Cuối tháng mười hai hồ Baikal tầng băng đã dày đến có thể chạy, nhưng nơi cá biệt vẫn như cũ yếu ớt, phải cẩn thận tiến lên. Khương Daniel từng tại nơi này sinh hoạt qua cả một cái mùa đông, trở lại chốn cũ, tâm tình tươi đẹp đến quá phận.

Nơi này thực tế quá lạnh, thời gian phảng phất cũng bị đóng băng, rất nhiều thứ cùng mười mấy năm trước so sánh phảng phất từ chưa từng thay đổi.

Trời tối xuống, có nhiều chỗ tầng băng mượn yếu ớt ánh sáng vẫn như cũ phản xạ ra màu xanh đậm u quang, đây cũng không phải là giống như là cực địa sông băng băng dài như vậy lâu tích lũy mà thành, vẻn vẹn bởi vì hồ Baikal nước quá mức thanh tịnh mà không có tạp chất, thành Băng Hậu mới gặp quang chính là xinh đẹp lam.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên xe cũng đã bị chấn động phải có chút nói không ra lời, bọn hắn lên đảo thu xếp tốt hành lý, Daniel cùng bằng hữu của hắn mượn một cỗ nơi đó xe, trong cốp sau đổ đầy Vodka, củi lửa cùng đồ dùng nhà bếp. Nghe nói lúc này tới đây không chỉ có bọn hắn, còn có cái khác một chút du khách, vận khí tốt nói không chừng có thể nhìn thấy.

Khương Daniel trong mắt đựng đầy nhảy cẫng, hắn nói Thánh Hựu ca ta dẫn ngươi đi xem ta khi còn bé sinh hoạt, nhìn một chút lúc ta tới đường.

Chân thật đạp lên mảnh này mặt băng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để mất ngữ.

Hạt sương ẩn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó, treo ở cao lớn cây linh sam cùng trên cây tùng, đem cành tùng ép loan liễu yêu. Dưới chân lam băng yếu ớt, vết rách uốn lượn, thông thấu oánh nhuận giống đá cẩm thạch hoa văn. Trong tiềm thức có mấy đuôi cá con từ trong bóng tối thoát ra, lên bờ.

Người hành tẩu ở trên mặt đất, nghĩ thiên địa khoáng đạt, muốn chạy trốn ác mộng, nghĩ lòng dạ vui vẻ, nghĩ tại đẩu chuyển tinh di ở giữa tìm gặp bản thân.

Mà mảnh này vùng đất nghèo nàn rộng lớn cùng hoang vu đánh xuyên tất cả: Tháng bảy có sương, tháng tám tuyết rơi *, thời gian cùng người ý đồ lưu lại hết thảy vết tích đều bị gió hất tung ở mặt đất, tán lạn đến vỡ vụn, sau đó bị lá rụng, bùn nhão cùng tuyết lớn bao trùm, bị thực vật bộ rễ coi như chất dinh dưỡng phân giải hấp thu. Mọi người thành lập được phòng ốc, tại rừng rậm nguyên thủy trúng cử đèn ghé qua.

Ở đây, ánh lửa quá mức yếu ớt, văn minh quá mức nhỏ bé, chậm chạp mà mơ hồ sinh linh cùng tử vật đều chỉ có thể quỳ thẳng tại băng lãnh đại địa phía trên, thần phục với vô tình dưới bầu trời.

Thế nhưng là liên quan đến sinh mệnh chống lại chưa hề đình chỉ. Từ thỏ rừng đến trí người, trên vùng đất này trăm ngàn năm qua vĩnh hằng bất diệt chủ đề cho tới bây giờ chỉ có một cái, thanh âm cuối cùng chuyển đến một chỗ: Sống sót.

Người trong lúc đi lại, liệt tửu xuyên ruột cuối cùng đều thành nhiệt huyết.

Cho dù hết thảy đều tại tử vong trước mặt yếu ớt mà dễ nát, không quan trọng gì, cổ dài thiên nga vẫn như cũ tê minh hướng nguyệt, tuần lộc con non tại bùn đất bụi bặm bên trong nuốt băng lãnh khô khốc đồ ăn. Cái này vầng trăng sáng hạ, đã từng có vô số tại máu và lửa ngữ cảnh bên trong giãy dụa không nghỉ linh hồn, cho tới bây giờ còn còn tại truyền thừa trong huyết mạch hát vang tiến lên.

Chỉ có thể ánh sáng phản xạ lại như thế nào, chỉ có thể trong bóng đêm sinh tồn lại như thế nào, chỉ cần thân thể còn có thể động, đại não còn có thể suy nghĩ, chúng ta đường đi liền không thể dừng lại, linh hồn của chúng ta cũng không thể.

Nhân loại phủ phục tại mảnh này đất đông cứng phía trên, tại cực hàn chi cảnh bên trong thậm chí không nằm mơ.

Sống sót, sống sót, sống sót.

Không cần lo lắng ly biệt, chúng ta kiểu gì cũng sẽ gặp nhau; chỉ muốn sống sót, liền có thể trông thấy mùa xuân.

6

Muốn tại băng lên cao bốc cháy nhưng phải vạn phần cẩn thận. Củi muốn bao nhiêu dùng mấy khối, đem đống lửa đỡ cao rời xa tầng băng. Khương Daniel không hổ là tại ở tại Aure Hồng ở trên đảo ở qua mấy năm, không cần những người khác hỗ trợ, thuần thục tại run rẩy gió lạnh bên trong dấy lên hỏa diễm.

Vừa sáu điểm hơn phân nửa, nhưng bóng đêm đã kinh biến đến mức cực sâu, xa xa dãy núi đậm đến giọt mực, đỉnh đầu có tinh tinh lấp lóe mấy vạn. Vodka bị bọn hắn mấy lần cầm lấy, cao nồng độ cồn trong thân thể thiêu đốt, ngươi một ngụm ta một ngụm, đã đang chờ đợi bên trong bất tri bất giác tiêu hao non nửa bình. Tại rét lạnh trước mặt không ai có thể giảng cứu quá nhiều.

Nhưng tiểu thiếu gia đến cùng uống không quen Vodka, 96% cồn hàm lượng phảng phất muốn từ miệng lời vàng một đường thiêu đốt, hỏa diễm phảng phất sắp đánh xuyên dạ dày bích, mấy ngụm xuống dưới liền cay đến muốn rơi nước mắt. Khương Daniel cũng biết hắn uống không quen, đứng dậy đi tìm cái khác rượu.

Vận khí không tệ, hắn tại cách đó không xa đụng tới một đôi nước Đức vợ chồng, cầm tới một bình nhỏ thêm hương liệu rượu đỏ, từ trong xe đào xảy ra chút nhục quế, góp một góp thành một bình nhục quế đường đỏ cam da rượu đỏ. Đôi phu phụ kia nói đây là bọn hắn đêm giáng sinh liên hoan thiết yếu. Mơ mơ hồ hồ ngược lại là rất có Giáng Sinh lãng mạn.

Mười lăm mười sáu độ rượu tại âm 20 độ tả hữu hoàn cảnh bên trong đã sớm đông lạnh thành băng, dâng lên lửa vừa vặn dùng để rượu nóng. Che phủ như cái cầu Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cũng không chê lạnh, chôn ở đỏ chót khăn quàng cổ bên trong, trên gương mặt bò đầy hơi say rượu đống đỏ, ôm đông thành băng chai rượu nhìn xem Khương Daniel nhóm lửa, vui vẻ đến không được.

Nguyên lai không có cây thông Noel, sồi ký sinh cùng gốc cây bánh gatô, cũng có thể là Giáng Sinh a.

"Thánh Hựu ca, " chuyên chú nhóm lửa Khương Daniel đột nhiên mở miệng, "Ngươi còn đang giận ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên hỏa diễm xuất thần, một hồi lâu mới phản ứng được, "Cái gì?"

"Ngươi còn đang giận ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi, "Không được."

"Ta vẫn luôn minh bạch hảo ý của ngươi, nhưng luôn cảm giác mình bị người để qua sau lưng, luôn cảm giác mình bị ngươi đẩy phải xa xa. Ta luôn muốn: Chân của chúng ta ấn không nên đi song song sao? Làm sao luôn luôn cách xa nhau vạn dặm. Sau đó ta phát hiện đó cũng không phải lỗi của ngươi, bởi vì căn nguyên là ta, là ta luôn luôn phối hợp hạ định kết luận: Ta luôn muốn ngươi không cần biết những cái kia ngươi lừa ta gạt, cho nên ta rất ít ở trước mặt ngươi nhấc lên; ngươi sẽ không thích ta làm như vậy, cho nên không thể nói cho ngươi. Thế nhưng là ta lại quên, chúng ta ước định tốt sóng vai mà đi."

Bướng bỉnh người đi chung đường hiện tại ngược lại là thấp đầu, hơi dài tóc cắt ngang trán có chút che khuất vết sẹo cùng con mắt, "Thật xin lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu va vào một phát bờ vai của hắn, "Thôi đi, hiện tại mới nói, tâm tuyệt không thành."

"Không phải vì cái này, ta nói qua, coi như một lần nữa, ta còn có thể như vậy lựa chọn, " Khương Daniel cũng cười, đáy mắt đựng đầy tinh tinh.

Màu đỏ sậm thể rắn trong bóng đêm dần dần hòa tan, nồng nặc giống máu, có gió thổi qua lúc nổi lên từng cơn sóng gợn. Trong gió dần dần tràn ngập lên ngọt rượu đỏ hương khí, bầu không khí trong lúc nhất thời ấm áp phải say người.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại bóng ngược bên trong phát hiện hôm nay là trăng tròn đêm **, vừa sáng vừa tròn mặt trăng chiếu ở trong nước, óng ánh như mặt trời, khu trục tất cả băng cùng tuyết. Bọn hắn tại Siberia vầng trăng khuyết bên trong đồng loạt nhìn qua kia vòng nho nhỏ trăng tròn, hoàn toàn không còn gì để nói về sau, Khương Daniel đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng bật cười.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Thánh Hựu ca biết sao, hồ Baikal danh tự nơi phát ra trong đó một loại là Mông Cổ ngữ, tác phẩm dịch bất diệt hỏa diễm. Ta nhớ tới cùng bà ngoại cùng một chỗ ở chỗ này thời điểm, " Khương Daniel bộ mặt biểu lộ đều nhu hòa rất nhiều, vương tử kỵ sĩ buông xuống khôi giáp cùng lợi kiếm, phảng phất đang lò sưởi trong tường bên cạnh kể chuyện xưa, "Tại mùa đông nhanh kết thúc, nàng sẽ mang theo ta cùng một chỗ tại phòng trước dấy lên một chùm bó đuốc, kia lửa chưa hề bị gió lớn thổi tắt, ta coi là đám lửa này là muốn đốt sạch băng tuyết, dạng này mùa xuân liền đi tới, hoa sẽ nỡ."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc nhìn nhìn qua Khương Daniel bên mặt. Cái kia đạo sẹo, viên kia nốt ruồi. Hắn thốt ra phảng phất từ nơi sâu xa an bài tốt kịch bản, dẫn hướng trong lòng bọn họ trải qua thời gian dài đều đựng đầy, sắp tràn ra đáp án kia: "Vậy bây giờ đâu?"

"Hiện tại a..."

Khương Daniel chậm rãi, phun ra một hơi thật dài, hơi xúc động, "Bà ngoại không tại, ta cũng dài lớn. Ta trở lại mảnh này giống nhau thổ địa, tốt như cái gì đều biến, cũng rất giống cái gì đều không thay đổi, ta luôn cảm thấy cái kia thanh lửa lại bị điểm đốt."

Khương Daniel co quắp tại bên cạnh đống lửa, khuôn mặt bị ánh lửa chiếu sáng nửa bên, hắn chỉ chỉ rơi vào trong bầu mặt trăng, "Ngươi nhìn, chúng ta tại cái này trong lửa hâm rượu một bình, nấu nguyệt một dòng."

Hắn quay đầu nhìn qua hắn, cười đến đôi mắt hết sức sáng tỏ.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu tại thấu xương giá lạnh nghe được đến đáp án của hắn ——

"Ta bưng lấy ngươi khối này đem tan băng, không cần đốt rụi phiến thiên địa này, cũng đã là mùa xuân."

Mọi người luôn muốn muốn đem đồ tốt nhất cho đối phương. Nhưng là kỵ sĩ trong tay không có khảm đầy bảo thạch vương miện, cũng còn không tới kịp cắt lấy ác long cái đuôi. Bất quá không quan hệ nha, bởi vì vị này tiểu vương tử so công chúa càng mềm mại cùng kiên cường hơn. Hắn chỉ muốn muốn kỵ sĩ trong tay cái kia thanh lửa, hướng hắn đưa lên hoa cùng duỗi ra tay, còn có trong miệng vụng về kêu gọi, kêu gọi kết thúc nhìn không gặp lẫm đông.

Mà một nụ hôn làm một phần lễ vật hoàn lại. Máu tại băng bên trên bị nóng đến lăn lộn nóng lên, liền xem như trăng tròn đêm cũng một lời cô dũng, mạnh mẽ đâm tới. Nụ hôn này dính người mà triền miên, giống tương hỗ sưởi ấm, lại giống cộng đồng thiêu đốt.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu rơi vào dã thú trong ngực, cũng không thể ra ngoài được nữa.

7

Cực bắc chi địa gió đêm điên cuồng gào thét, pha lê chấn động mãnh liệt. Bọn hắn trở lại trong phòng, lò sưởi trong tường bên trong lốp bốp sưởi ấm, khói xanh uốn lượn mà ra, sau đó bị cuốn đi.

Trời đông, phong tuyết đêm, tạm thời nghỉ ngơi lữ nhân. Hết thảy đều là như thế vừa đúng, chính thích hợp cởi giữa ban ngày đặt không hạ xác, đem mềm mại cùng nhược điểm bộc lộ cho đối phương.

Bọn hắn lấy giống nhau tư thế co ro, chuyển động chén rượu bên trong nóng rượu đỏ, ôm nhau tại ấm áp khô ráo chăn lông bên trong, gắn bó như môi với răng, da thịt ra mắt.

Trên bệ cửa sổ lưu ly mặt dây chuyền lắc lắc ung dung, chiết xạ ra ấm đỏ ánh sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú lên Khương Daniel nhấp nhô hầu kết, nhẹ giọng ngâm nga hài lúc ca dao, nghe hắn đứt quãng giảng thuật ngày mai lên đường đoàn tàu sẽ lấy loại phương thức nào mang lấy bọn hắn rời đi đất đông cứng hoang nguyên bên trên minh châu, thuận Siberia lớn đường sắt quanh co tiếp tục hướng nam hướng đông, càng ngày càng tới gần cái kia bọn hắn cộng đồng xưng là nhà địa phương. Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa mắt, nắm lấy Khương Daniel tay giống tai nạn trên biển người bắt lấy bờ. Nhìn qua mê vụ cùng trong bóng tối hải đăng, không cần lại lo lắng bất luận cái gì cực khổ cùng chia tay.

Hắn hòa tan tại trong ngực của hắn , mặc cho mỏi mệt đem hắn mơ mơ màng màng kéo vào đen tối. Từ từ nhắm hai mắt hắn giống ấu chim về tổ, về đến nhà liền không lại sợ hãi. Hắn tại sau nửa đêm bên trong tìm được nửa năm qua nhất bình yên mộng.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ, trông thấy mùa xuân.

8

Trong ấm có rượu, trong lòng có nguyệt, hắn ôm hắn như ôm lấy một dòng vừa tan tuyết nước.

Ngủ đi, ngủ đi. Trong mộng thuyền nhỏ nhẹ lay động, máy bay giấy bồng bềnh.

Lữ nhân phất tay, "Gặp lại a, phiêu diêu."

END

* tham khảo bố nhĩ thêm Korff kịch tác « ba thống » bên trong đối năm 1903 Siberia cùng Y Nhĩ Kurz khắc miêu tả.

** tham khảo trên internet năm 2018 nguyệt tương biểu, ngày 24 tháng 12 vì trăng tròn.

1,930 duyệt


	151. Chapter 151

« tháng mười h ai cuối cùng một trận tuyết »

0

Hắn không phải muốn chết, hắn chỉ là khát vọng được cứu vớt.

1

Khương Daniel quyết định sau khi kết hôn, muốn cái thứ nhất cùng đối phương chia sẻ tin tức này người là Kim Tại Hoán.

Kim Tại Hoán biết về sau thật cũng không nhiều kinh ngạc, chỉ là sờ lấy chén rượu ngọn nguồn hỏi hắn: "Hiểu rõ rồi chưa, ngươi thật yêu nàng sao? Xác định về sau nhân sinh muốn bồi bạn mình chính là nàng sao?"

Kết quả Khương Daniel bị hắn nghiêm túc ngữ khí chọc cười, "Làm sao câu nói đầu tiên không phải nói chúc mừng ta, ngược lại hỏi cái này chút không rời đầu vấn đề."

Hắn ngón trỏ tại quầy bar trên bàn vẽ lấy vòng tròn, từ chén rượu trượt xuống đến giọt nước bị lòng bàn tay cọ đi thành ẩm ướt mỏng sương mù, "Bất quá ngươi thật đúng là hỏi ta, ta thật không nghĩ tới."

Này năm Khương Daniel đã ba mươi có một, cùng bạn gái cùng một chỗ ba năm có dư, càng nghĩ xác thực muốn cho đối phương một cái danh phận. Bị Kim Tại Hoán hỏi lên như vậy liền nghiêm túc tự hỏi, danh phận này so với nói là đơn thuần xây căn cứ vào tình yêu cùng tình cảm mà quyết định, càng nhiều hơn là đến từ thân hữu cùng bằng bối ở giữa áp lực ở bên ngoài thôi động.

"Yêu đi, ngược lại không nhiều yêu, " Khương Daniel chậm rãi nói, cưỡng chế cùng hắn chạm cốc, "Vẫn được, tính tình là cương liệt một chút, nhưng là còn có thể thích hợp một chút qua sinh hoạt."

Khương Daniel cười hì hì, trên mặt nửa điểm liêm sỉ vết tích đều không có, "Ngươi biết ta lúc đầu chỉ là hướng về phía mặt của nàng truy nàng a, nào có nghĩ nhiều như vậy."

Người trưởng thành thế giới chính là như vậy chuyện, không giống thời học sinh yêu đương, vứt bỏ hết thảy cấm kỵ thề phải yêu đến cái kia chỉ tên người, không phải oán trời oán thế không dung ta. Động lòng người lớn lên, trọng yếu nhất tình yêu lại thành chấm dứt cưới lần muốn lựa chọn, sinh hoạt tùy tiện tuyển cái cảm thấy còn thích hợp, miễn cưỡng có thể chịu được, lôi lôi kéo kéo được chăng hay chớ liền gần nhau cả một đời.

Kim Tại Hoán nghe hắn nói xong im lặng mấy giây, "Vậy ngươi cảm thấy hạnh phúc sao?"

"Hẳn là hạnh phúc ⋯⋯?" Khương Daniel đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi, "Ngươi cái này là thế nào rồi?"

Người kia mấy không thể nghe thấy thở dài, "Không có, chính là ngươi quyết định tốt ta liền để Thánh Hựu ca trở về, tham gia hôn lễ của ngươi."

Khương Daniel vô ý thức tay run lên một cái, trượt kém chút đẩy tả ly rượu trước mặt.

"Thánh Hựu ca là ai?"

"Chính là cái kia ⋯⋯ "

"Cái kia hi vọng ngươi vĩnh viễn người hạnh phúc."

2

Đêm hôm đó Khương Daniel chưa có làm lên mộng.

Tr ong mộng hắn tại trên mặt tuyết ra sức chạy vọt về phía trước chạy, bốn phía trừ trắng xoá sam cây liền cái gì cũng không có, hắn ở bên tr ong tâm tình là hốt hoảng, tăng thêm thấy không rõ con đường phía trước chạy trước chạy trước ngã một phát, đợi đến đứng lên phía trước lại đột nhiên xuất hiện một bóng người cùng một chiếc xe.

Bóng người nằm lăn tại tuyết đỗ bên tr ong, toàn thân đều là máu, đỏ tươi một lần từ từ kéo dài nhuộm dần c hồng quanh tuyết trắng, chiếu tr ong mắt hắn đâm vào con mắt đau nhức. Nam nhân nằm ở nơi đó không sức sống, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn tắt thở mà rời đi, Khương Daniel chân tay luống cuống, đến hắn lấy hết dũng khí đến gần, nhìn thấy đầu xe chỗ ngồi lái xe lõm đi vào tốt một khối to, rõ ràng nhận qua cường lực va chạm.

Hắn lại nhìn xuống khuôn mặt nam nhân, vậy mà nhìn ra mình bị máu dán một mặt bộ dáng.

Hắn còn không tới kịp chấn kinh, đảo mắt hắn lại trở lại thời học sinh, mắt thấy mình một bước đổi lại ba bước chạy lên sân thượng, cho dù là giữa mùa đông hay là mồ hôi chảy hẹp cõng, liều mạng nghĩ muốn đuổi kịp phía trước người kia.

Danh tự của người kia một mực bồi hồi tại bên miệng, nhưng hắn vô luận như thế nào kiệt sức khản giọng chính là không kêu được, tr ong mộng hắn đều muốn gấp khóc, đi theo tự mình cõng ảnh phía sau muốn theo sau.

Khương Daniel vượt qua tr ong mộng mình, mắt thấy đưa tay liền muốn chạm đến tay của người kia cổ tay, lại tại muốn được một cách dễ đãng thời điểm hết thảy hóa thành hư không, lưu lại hắn một thân một mình tại nguyên chỗ, tr ong tay cầm một trương khuyết giác giấy, nắm phải đầu ngón tay đều trắng bệch.

Đến Khương Daniel rốt cục giãy dụa lấy tỉnh lại, phía sau đều là mồ hôi lạnh, tr ong lòng ẩn ẩn bất an, tựa như mò kim đáy biển đồng dạng tìm không ra phương hướng.

Hắn mở ra đầu giường ngăn kéo muốn tìm khỏa thuốc uống an định tâm thần, tay vươn vào đi lại lấy ra một cái viên giấy.

Khương Daniel lười nhác xuống giường bật đèn, sờ lấy đen đi sờ điện thoại, liền kia chợt minh chợt tối màn hình quang mở ra viên giấy muốn nhìn cái cẩn thận.

Viên giấy nhìn qua rất có lịch sử, hiện Hoàng Thành một đống, Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí trục một phần nhỏ đem nó làm cho thẳng, sợ ra sức hơn nữa một điểm liền sẽ đem hắn cả nát.

Tuế nguyệt tẩy lễ hạ phía trên chữ ph ai màu phải không s ai biệt lắm, Khương Daniel chỉ có thể loáng thoáng liền phía trên đồ hình đoán ra viết là cái gì.

'Hạnh phúc chỉ số: 5 '

Khương Daniel sờ không được ở tr ong ý tứ, chỉ cảm thấy đau đầu, đang nghĩ đem viên giấy thả lại ngăn kéo lúc ngón tay không cẩn thận dùng sức ép một chút, cạnh góc tê một tiếng liền lột rơi xuống, cùng mộng cảnh tờ giấy kia không có s ai biệt.

3

Hôn lễ địa điểm định tại Phần Lan, nhà gái địa điểm chỉ định.

Khương Daniel tính cách tùy tiện, sống được rất tùy tiện một người, lúc đầu cảm thấy kết cái cưới không cần đến phiền toái như vậy, tại Seoul kết không phải rồi? Bằng không đi hắn cố hương Busan cũng được, nơi đó xinh đẹp cảnh sắc chỗ nào cũng có, nơi nào sẽ so ra kém Phần Lan cái này băng thiên tuyết địa quốc gia?

Tr ong lòng của hắn là nghĩ như vậy, nhưng vị hôn thê h ai tay nhếch lên đứng ở trước mặt hắn, kết quả là đầu óc ý nghĩ trải qua miệng loại bỏ biến thành: Tốt, cứ làm như thế đi! Khúm núm cả người uất ức phải không được, nửa điểm nam tử khí khái đều tìm không ra.

Một bang huynh đệ riêng phần mình cùng công ty điều tốt hành t nhậtnh, Khương Daniel cũng thế, dự định gác lại h ai tay mặc kệ liền chờ ngày chính đến, lại bị Kim Tại Hoán cách điện thoại mắng một trận: "Ngươi ngốc a, lễ phục còn chưa có đi thử đâu, nghỉ ngơi cái gì nghỉ ngơi."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ vỗ đùi, "May mà ngươi nhắc nhở, kém chút quên."

Kim Tại Hoán tức giận bất bình, " ngươi chính là mấy năm trước t ai nạn xe cộ về sau đầu óc không dùng được, cũng không biết vì cái gì còn có người sẽ coi trọng ngươi."

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ, " Khương Daniel coi nhẹ hắn nhả rãnh, "Các ngươi tiếp xuống không phải muốn giao tiếp tr ong tay công việc sao? Ta một người sợ ứng phó không được."

"Thánh Hựu ca liền biết ngươi người này vứt bừa bãi, đã đang trên đường tới, " Kim Tại Hoán xem chừng thời gian, "Lúc này sắp đến xuống máy bay đi, các ngươi trực tiếp tiệm áo cưới chờ."

Mắt nhìn đối phương đang muốn cúp điện thoại, Khương Daniel nóng nảy ai ai ai vài tiếng, "Ta lại không biết hắn, lại không biết hắn dáng dấp ra sao, làm sao nhận ra a?"

Kim Tại Hoán khinh thường sách hắn, " h ai ngươi trước kia lão quen, hết lần này tới lần khác ngươi cái này đầu heo liền là nghĩ không ra, ngươi nói có tức hay không người, " đối phương càng nói càng kích động, "Cũng không biết thượng thiên có phải là muốn cùng các ngươi đối nghịch."

"Ngươi xem đi, ngươi thấy hắn lần đầu tiên ngươi liền nhận ra hắn."

Sự thật chứng minh Kim Tại Hoán không có nói láo, Ung Thánh Hựu đến thời điểm Khương Daniel ngay tại thử lễ phục, đang thử thân thất soi vào gương khoa tay nửa ngày cũng không nhìn ra đuổi theo một bao khác biệt bao lớn, nơ làm sao làm cũng không bằng ý quả thực là lệch ra một điểm, hắn đành phải thôi đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu an vị tại trước mặt trên ghế sa lon, có chút không thoải mái rơi vào mềm mại bông bên tr ong tựa hồ là ngủ, dưới mắt là nhàn nhạt một vòng bầm đen, thậm chí rương hành lý còn tại bên cạnh chân an tĩnh nằm, xem xét chính là thần thái trước khi xuất phát vội vàng chạy đến. Kia người như là bị những này nhỏ vụn động tĩnh kinh động đến, vuốt mắt liền muốn tỉnh lại.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu thấy rõ cảnh tượng trước mắt lúc Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ cùng như đầu gỗ không nhúc nhích, giống như là bị yêu tinh thi qua ma pháp giam thời gian. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua hắn rất lâu rất lâu đều không có dời ánh mắt, từ đỉnh đầu đến mũi chân đều liếc nhìn qua một lần mặt mày c ong c ong lúc này mới muốn mở miệng.

"Chúng ta Niel a, rốt cục dài lớn."

Người kia tiếng nói là tỉnh ngủ về sau khàn khàn, giọng mũi rất nặng, cắn chữ giống tại hướng nhất người yêu dấu nũng nịu, nghe được Khương Daniel có chút cấp trên, cảm giác mình mới là ở trên ghế sa lon người đang ngồi, đi theo thanh âm của hắn tự nhiên mà vậy liền hõm vào.

4

Ngoài ý muốn —— chính là ngoài ý liệu viết tắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe lái về phía rừng rậm chỗ sâu thời điểm không có có mơ tưởng, đạp cần ga tận cùng liền muốn thẳng đến đến tận cùng thế giới khí thế.

Hắn xác thực biết xuyên qua rừng rậm về sau chính là mênh mông vô bờ biển sâu, sớm tại mấy ngày trước kia hắn tới qua một lần, khi đó hắn chân ga không có giẫm như thế tận, tám mươi bước tốc độ mở đến nhậta vách núi dừng lại xuống xe, ngày mới vừa muốn sáng thời gian bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm nước biển mấy cái chuông, chân vẻn vẹn kém một bước liền có thể ôm khối này không biết biển cả, tr ong đầu có cái gì loạn thất bát tao sự tình không có người biết.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu hay là trở lại thuê lại tr ong phòng, Khương Daniel mới tỉnh, vuốt mắt hỏi hắn đi đâu.

Hắn trả lời rất lập lờ nước đôi, "Đi rút một điếu thuốc."

Khương Daniel gặp hắn h ai mắt chạy không biểu lộ tr ong lòng không nỡ, muốn nói lại thôi, lời đến khóe miệng lại nuốt trở về.

Sau đó hôm sau Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là đồng dạng thời gian ra ngoài trở về, hậu thiên, ba ngày sau cũng là như vậy tần suất. Khương Daniel phát giác được có dị dạng, rốt cuộc tìm được thời gian đuổi tại Ung Thánh Hựu lái đi trước lưu lên xe.

Khương Daniel nóng nảy giữ chặt hắn, "Lần này ta cùng ca cùng đi chứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, bất đắc dĩ đẩy hắn ra tay đánh lấy tay lái, "Lại không là tiểu hài tử, đi theo ta làm gì."

"Đời ta đều muốn dán ngươi, ngươi đi đâu ta đi đâu." Khương Daniel tội nghiệp, "Ngươi nói cái gì đều vô dụng.

"

Đời này là cái rất mơ hồ khái niệm.

Người cả một đời có thể rất dài, dài đến ngươi ta tóc trắng đủ lông mày tóc m ai bạc như sương, mang theo quải trượng 躝 san cặp vợ chồng dưới lầu công viên tản bộ; người cả một đời cũng có thể rất ngắn, ngắn đến truyền thống mộc độc phụ thân phản đối một đoạn tình yêu, nhảy xuống biển sâu chính là kết thúc.

Khương Daniel góc độ hạ đương nhiên không biết mình câu nào kích thích đến hắn, sẽ chỉ tròng trắng mắt nhìn không lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đạp xuống chân ga xe cực tốc bay về phía trước hắn lại bất lực ngăn lại, dùng sức ngăn đón cánh tay hắn không thả.

"Ngươi điên!" Khương Daniel hô to, "Nhanh dừng xe lại!"

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là tại tr ong chốc lát tỉnh táo lại buông ra chân ga.

Nguyên bản Khương Daniel coi là xe hẳn là sẽ dần dần dừng lại, đáng tiếc bọn hắn không có dự liệu được bên trên liên bánh xe bởi vì cao tốc đột nhiên chợt giảm, chấn động đến Ung Thánh Hựu cầm không được tay lái trượt hướng phải vọt tới sam cây, cả gốc cây hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh đặt ở ghế lái phụ vị trên không.

Quá t nhậtnh rất ngắn, không đến năm giây, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian trải qua ghế lái kiệt lực đem hắn kéo ra đến, không biết làm sao một mực án lấy hắn chảy máu vị trí, đáng tiếc công hiệu không lớn, máu vẫn ngăn không được 萡 萡 ra bên ngoài thấm.

Ung Thánh Hựu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nghĩ —— người cả một đời chính là ngắn như vậy.

Hắn thuận Khương Daniel ẩm ướt lộc sợi tóc, gặp hắn từng chút từng chút hướng xuống rơi vào tuyết bên tr ong, sau đó hắn nguy vui vẻ đứng lên, mặc kệ không để ý đi về phía trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đi đến cuối biển sâu.

5

Cuối cùng lễ phục là Ung Thánh Hựu chọn, nguyên một bao thuần trắng âu phục bên trên chỉ có Hắc Hồ Điệp kết ở trên làm tô điểm, rất sạch sẽ gọn gàng kiểu dáng nửa điểm vướng víu cảm giác đều không có, rất hợp Khương Daniel tâm ý.

Rời đi cửa hàng sau Khương Daniel đề nghị cùng đi ăn cơm chiều, cho là đáp tạ Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn một đại ân.

Hắn chính là lúc này biết nguyên l ai Ung Thánh Hựu t ai trái nghe không thấy thanh âm, đứng tại hắn bên trái Khương Daniel hỏi mấy lần đối phương đều không có phản ứng gì, tiếp tục đi thẳng hướng phía trước đi, hay là Khương Daniel ngăn lại hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

"A, thật có lỗi, " Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào t ai, " ta bên này nghe không được đồ vật."

Khương Daniel vây quanh hắn phía bên phải, đối với hắn tràn đầy hiếu kì, "Là từ nhỏ đến lớn nghe không được sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí hời hợt, "Mấy năm trước đi ra t ai nạn xe cộ, về sau vẫn dạng này."

"Ta trước đó cũng thế, " hắn bởi vì áy náy mà ảo não, "Cho nên có chút sự tình không nhớ nổi, Tại Hoán nói ta cùng ca ngươi trước kia rất hợp duyên, ta lại chút đều nghĩ không ra."

Người kia nhàn nhạt kéo lên khóe miệng, "Nghĩ không ra cũng không có gì, ngươi bây giờ không phải là trôi qua rất tốt."

"Nhưng là ca về sau không nói một tiếng đột nhiên rời khỏi, những người khác cũng không có nhắc qua, cảm giác rất kỳ quái."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phanh lại bước chân, tan tầm cao ph ong trên đường phố đều là người đến người đi người đi đường, hắn liền như thế đột ngột đứng tại biển người bên tr ong nhìn lấy Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel đi vài bước mới phát hiện đối phương không cùng bên trên, hắn quay đầu lại tìm tìm thân ảnh của đối phương, người kia thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm cái bóng của hắn, cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì. Khương Daniel nhìn qua hắn h ai mắt luôn cảm giác hốc mắt doanh lấy hơi nước, muốn khóc giống như. Mình nghĩ lại lại cảm thấy không có lý do, chỉ có gọi hắn một tiếng.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy hành lý theo sau, đi ngược động người va va chạm chạm đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, những cái kia hư huyễn tr ong chốc lát đều biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi. Hắn xin lỗi cười cười, " thật xin lỗi, ta vừa mới đang cố gắng biên lý do."

Khương Daniel nháy con mắt, nhìn xem mỏng tuyết không có chút nào dự cảnh rơi vào trên đầu của hắn, "Vậy ngươi biên tốt sao?"

"Biên tốt."

Hắn chờ m ong đáp án, tay nhịn không được cho hắn vung đi những cái kia thao người nát điểm.

"Đó là cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ mỉm cười.

"Bởi vì ngươi nói ngươi sẽ tìm đến ta."

6

Seoul tháng mười h ai chính vào mùa đông, nước là lạnh, không khí là lạnh, liên đới bước nhanh đi ngang qua mọi người sở khiên lên gió đều lạnh phải làm cho người nhịn không được phàn nàn. Ung Thánh Hựu áo lông mặc là mặc, lại không hảo hảo kéo lên khóa kéo, Khương Daniel chạy tới thời điểm gió dễ như trở bàn tay liền chui vào dưới da, tuyết đều vụng trộm chạy vào, trêu đến hắn rùng mình một cái.

Lớp mười h ai đi tới hồi cuối, thời gian nghỉ ngơi hành lang là liên tiếp tiếng đàm luận, từ khoa mục lựa chọn bắt đầu đến muốn báo kia trường đại học, bản địa học tập hay là ra nước ngoài học, tất cả học sinh đều sẽ buồn rầu qua một lần. Bọn hắn cũng không ngoại lệ, học lên biểu nắm ở tr ong tay cảm giác nhiều không chân thực, rõ ràng mới bước vào cái này chỗ cao trung không bao lâu thời gian thế mà giống đè xuống gia tốc khóa đồng dạng nháy mắt liền tới lúc chia tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bã ỉu tưu ghé vào trên lan can, Khương Daniel đoạt lấy tr ong tay hắn học lên biểu, phía trên mỗi một cách đều rỗng tuếch.

"Làm sao còn không có lấp, không phải một hồi chủ nhiệm lớp liền muốn đến thu sao?"

Miệng hắn bị tay áo của mình che, thanh âm buồn buồn, "Không biết làm sao lấp."

"Không phải nói muốn thi đông nước lớn sao? Làm sao hiện tại do dự."

Hắn đem vùi đầu phải càng sâu, trực tiếp ngăn trở cả khuôn mặt, giống như không phải muốn nói cho nghe phương nghe đồng dạng, nhỏ giọng nhỏ giọng, muốn đem câu nói này bao phủ ở tr ong bụi bặm.

"Cha ta để ta xuất ngoại."

Đáng tiếc Khương Daniel hay là nghe thấy, "Cho nên? Lại không phải muốn chết người."

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ tr ong tay áo kéo ra đến, đối với hắn nhíu mày, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi biết, vô luận ngươi đi đến bao xa, ta đều sẽ truy ngươi đến chân trời góc biển."

Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong mắt đều là kinh hỉ, lật ngược hướng hắn xác nhận, "Thật?"

"Thật, lừa ngươi là chó nhỏ."

"Đến Châu Phi đều tìm tới sao?"

Khương Daniel tràn đầy tự tin, "Ngươi đến Bắc bán cầu cuối cùng nhất ta đều sẽ tìm về ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy con mắt, "Phần Lan sao?"

"Ừm, " Khương Daniel đẩy ra dính lấy hắn lọn tóc bên trên tuyết, "Ta dẫn ngươi đi xem ông già Noel."

"Ta chính mình là."

Khương Daniel h ai mắt phát sáng, "Kia ông già Noel muốn đưa cái gì quà giáng sinh cho ta?"

"Hạnh phúc, muốn hay không?"

7

Lúc đầu đến tiếp sau còn có thật nhiều nhỏ vụn sự tình phải xử lý, tỷ như hỷ thiếp hỷ đường cái gì, Khương Daniel nghe liền đau đầu nghĩ buông tay mặc kệ, đã kết hôn tiền bối một lời khuyên muốn bao nhiêu tham dự hôn lễ sự vụ, không phải kết hôn về sau oán trách có hắn dễ chịu, dọa đến hắn tranh thủ thời gian chọn mấy cái kiểu dáng phát cho đi. Kết quả chuẩn tân nương trừ lúc trước trận lựa chọn cái khác nặng giản, hỷ thiếp em ail là được, hỷ đường miễn, khốc phải Khương Daniel không khỏi giơ ngón tay cái lên điểm tán.

Nhưng hôn lễ lưu T nhậtnh tổng không thể tiết kiệm hơi, vài ngày sau Khương Daniel đã níu lấy mấy cái huynh đệ đến Delfine lan cảnh nội.

Tới gần Giáng Sinh Phần Lan nội nội ngoại ngoại đều là một lần đỏ lục giao nhau sắc thái, tất cả ý xấu tình đều sẽ bị nơi này vui thích bầu không khí lây nhiễm. Bọn hắn động trước thân đến thuê tốt tr ong phòng trước ném thấp vật phẩm tùy thân vừa muốn đi ra mua nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Tùy hành không có Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn muộn một bước dập máy buông xuống hành lý cũng chuẩn bị cùng bọn hắn hối hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài giây thứ nhất lập tức bị bên ngoài tuyết lớn đầy trời tràng cảnh cóng đến hắt hơi một cái.

Hắn hơi che kín quần áo cảm thụ ỷ lại ở trên dư Ôn, ở tr ong lòng yên lặng nhả rãnh mình làm sao như thế không thể chịu, quay đầu liền thấy vừa xuống xe Kim Tại Hoán bộ pháp tập tễnh hướng hắn đi tới, trước ngực bưng lấy một đống có nửa người cao nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức chạy tới tiếp, đối phương xuyên thấu qua nguyên liệu nấu ăn ở giữa khe hở trông thấy hắn ửng đỏ chóp mũi, hướng xuống nhìn là một thân ô vuông đỏ bên ngoài bao, nhịn không được giễu cợt hắn: "Ngươi nhanh đi chiếu soi gương, bộ dáng bây giờ thật giống ông già Noel."

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe thấy tiếp nhận túi giấy, chỉ là gặp đối phương cười thế là mình cũng cười, toàn bộ đầu vặn hướng đối phương con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì tới?"

Đối phương chỉ có thể nhìn qua hắn trên phạm vi lớn động lấy miệng, chậm rãi còn nói một lần, "Ta —— nói ——, ngươi —— hiện —— tại —— ---- tựa như —— tử —— rất —— giống —— thánh —— sinh —— lão —— người —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn nói chuyện lúc bộ mặt động tác rất tức cười, trêu đến hắn cười đi đụng Kim Tại Hoán bả v ai, "Tại Hoán a, ngươi có biết hay không ngươi vừa mới dáng vẻ rất khôi hài, nếu là ngươi đi soi gương ngươi có thể sẽ bật cười."

Kim Tại Hoán bị hắn va chạm lảo đảo hướng phía trước bộc, ổn định bước chân sau không nói mắt trợn trắng, nhỏ giọng cô giọt an ủi mình không muốn cùng đồ ngốc so đo, mới đưa mặt lần nữa chuyển hướng hắn.

"Lỗ t ai, " hắn đằng ra tay chỉ mình, "Không có tốt đi một chút sao?"

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nghe rõ ràng, lắc đầu lại sải bước đi vào nhà, bóng lưng giống như là tản mát ra nhàn nhạt thất lạc, ngữ khí lại là nhẹ nhõm, "Không có —— "

"Có thể là được không đi."

Kim Tại Hoán chém đinh chặt sắt, hắn từ Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau đuổi theo.

" Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đây là tâm bệnh."

8

Lễ Giáng Sinh tiến vào đếm ngược gi ai đoạn, Kim Tại Hoán rảnh đến có thể lâm thời cho góp cái Giáng Sinh tiệc tùng.

Đồ ăn không nhiều, gà tây dùng bạn cùng phòng giảm béo ngực nhô ra thịt thay thế, bánh gatô tùy tiện quét mấy bao kệ hàng bên trên sắp quá thời hạn chén giấy bánh gatô, dùng bơ xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo chen tiếng Anh Giáng Sinh vui vẻ ở phía trên, duy nhất ra dáng một điểm chính là hắn nhà mình chế điểm may mắn bánh quy, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ làm, bên tr ong chật ních may mắn câu nói dự tờ giấy.

Mọi người vào cửa về sau đều hùng hùng hổ hổ, ngược lại Ung Thánh Hựu gấp không kịp đem đẩy Khương Daniel vào cửa, cầm lấy may mắn bánh quy liền muốn hướng tr ong miệng hắn nhét, đối phương phòng không kịp bất ngờ cắn một góc, không cẩn thận liền bên tr ong giấy sừng cùng nhau nuốt vào sang đến. Ung Thánh Hựu quản không được nhiều như vậy, trước đem tờ giấy rút ra mở ra.

【 đại cát 】 'Yêu một người liền phải dũng cảm liền lối ra.'

Khương Daniel thuận tốt khí một bộ hiểu rõ bộ dáng, dùng áo khoác đem Ung Thánh Hựu khỏa tr ong ngực, "Ta yêu ngươi."

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không lưu tình chút nào đẩy ra, đi trở về bên cạnh bàn lại ném một cái may mắn bánh quy cho hắn.

"Ngươi thử một chút cái này?"

Khương Daniel bán tín bán nghi ăn một miếng, nhìn chằm chằm tờ giấy kia che đến lật đi nhìn hồi lâu, "May mắn chỉ số: 5, có ý tứ gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu an tâm, "Hà Lan là toàn cầu hạnh phúc chỉ số xếp hạng thứ năm quốc gia."

Đối phương dở khóc dở cười, " làm sao không phải Phần Lan?"

"Bởi vì Phần Lan xếp thứ sáu, môig ta muốn bị nó hạnh phúc hơn một điểm."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, tr ong mắt của hắn có ánh sáng, có tinh Hà, có cacbon-axit tr ong nước bọt khí, có người yêu cái bóng, có hết tất cả đối hạnh phúc khao khát, giờ phút này chở đầy tình yêu tuyệt đối, thề phải cùng Khương Daniel đi đến danh xưng mỹ mãn cuối cùng.

Khương Daniel thành kính gật đầu.

Hắn biết hạnh phúc ngay tại cách đó không xa.

9

Giáo đường đặc địa trống đi một ngày chuyên môn cho một đôi người mới diễn tập, tân nương tử còn muốn muộn h ai ngày mới đến, Khương Daniel muốn tìm cái thay thế tân nương tử, đạt được lại là một đám người gà bay chó chạy muốn đào v ong.

Mỗi người đều thức thời lui lại một bước, còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu quở trách nhíu mày.

Kim Tại Hoán tay mắt lanh lẹ đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tới giáo đường đại môn, đem làm tân nương phụ thân nghiêm túc lấy sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, đem tay chuyển dời đến Khương Daniel trên tay. Hắn giả vờ giả vịt Hoán chạy đến một chỗ khác, B aidu chấm dứt cưới lời thề.

Hắn sát có việc hắng giọng, "Ta Khương Daniel tiếp nhận ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu làm ta hợp pháp đã kết hôn trượng phu."

Khương Daniel nín cười cùng hắn niệm.

" có được cũng nắm giữ, bắt đầu từ hôm nay, là tốt, là xấu, là giàu, là nghèo, là khỏe mạnh, là tật bệnh, cho đến chết đem môig ta tách ra."

Hắn nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay run phải nhanh nói không được, ngược lại đối phương một mặt đứng đắn, tựa như là cái chân chính muốn kết hôn người như vậy chờ đợi Kim Tại Hoán cho hắn thuyết từ.

Kim Tại Hoán đem thân thể chuyển hướng hắn.

"Ta Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận ngươi Khương Daniel làm ta hợp pháp đã kết hôn trượng phu."

"Ta Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận ngươi Khương Daniel làm ta hợp pháp đã kết hôn trượng phu."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi chữ mỗi câu rõ ràng p hồn ra.

" có được cũng nắm giữ, bắt đầu từ hôm nay, là tốt, là xấu, là giàu, là nghèo, là khỏe mạnh, là tật bệnh, "

" có được cũng nắm giữ, bắt đầu từ hôm nay, là tốt, là xấu, là giàu, là nghèo, là khỏe mạnh, là tật bệnh, "

Kim Tại Hoán đem mạt câu nói xong.

"Cho đến chết đem môig ta tách ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ rất khẩn trương, thở phào, ánh mắt kiên định không thay đổi nhìn nhập ánh mắt của đối phương.

"Cho đến chết đem môig ta tách ra."

Hắn biết Khương Daniel xán lạn tương l ai ngay tại cách đó không xa.

Mà ở tr ong cũng không bao gồm hắn.

Về sau đám người bọn họ trở lại tr ong phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đổi một thân bơi lội phục đến sân thượng kia lâu không mở ra bể bơi.

Thế nhưng là hắn vô luận như thế nào xoay nước xiết chốt mở nước vẫn là không có ra, cuối cùng chỉ có thể chạy ra chạy vào cấp nước quản đắp lên khăn nóng, khẩn cầu nó nghe lời tranh thủ thời gian biến ấm.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền như thế nằm tại không có gì cả đáy ao, băng thiên tuyết địa chỉ đóng một cái khăn lông, nước từ từ chảy ra dần dần thấm qua thân thể của hắn, ấm áp hắn mỗi một tấc làn da. Màn đêm dần dần giáng lâm tại hắn trên đỉnh đầu, hắn cố gắng cũng ở hô hấp cảm thụ kia tiếp cận tĩnh mịch yên tĩnh.

Nhưng mà hắn không có hưởng thụ bao lâu liền bị Khương Daniel một thanh kéo dậy, trên mặt là xóa không đi lo lắng, "Thánh Hựu ca, Thánh Hựu ca, tỉnh."

Hắn khục sạch sẽ sang tại yết hầu nước mới đáp lời, "Đừng hô."

"Ngươi làm sao rồi? Có phải là có việc nghĩ quẩn?" Khương Daniel giúp hắn thuận cõng, "Trên đời này không có chuyện là giải quyết không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nước ngược lại tắc lại lỗ t ai, ông ông chỉ muốn cười, chỉ có thể ước chừng đoán chừng đối phương lời kịch, cũng không biết đoán được đúng hay không.

"Ta chỉ là ưa thích biển, không phải muốn đi tìm cái chết."

"Thật sao?"

"Thật." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến rất chân thành.

"Lừa gạt ngươi người là chó nhỏ."

10

Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không thích biển, hắn lựa chọn biển sâu nguyên nhân đơn thuần là bởi vì có được cứu một chút hi vọng sống.

Đáng tiếc hắn tới chậm.

Tại ban sơ ban sơ thời điểm.

END

1,706 duyệt


	152. Chapter 152

p ainkiller

> cứu cực 00C > HEAU tìm cầu tay đào x ngạo tay áo

Ngày 24 tháng 12, muộn 8 lúc, mỗi năm một lần Quidditch World Cup rốt cục tại tối nay nghênh đón tổng quyết tái. Luân Đôn tây ngoại ô trên không không ngừng nghỉ quanh quẩn mọi người tiếng hoan hô, sân bóng bên ngoài mặt cỏ mọc lên như nấm toát ra rất nhiều gia dụng lều vải cùng ma pháp cửa hàng. Nam vu nhóm vây tại một chỗ uống rượu, lớn tiếng dự đoán hôm nay tranh tài điểm số, mấy tên tiểu phiến bưng lấy cái rương bốn phía phiến bán mình ma pháp sản phẩm, bọn nhỏ cưỡi nhi đồng cái chổi, tại trong tầng trời thấp chợt tới chợt lui. Người đến người đi ở giữa, một đạo thân ảnh màu đen trống rỗng xuất hiện, nhấc chân liền hướng sân bóng phương hướng tiến đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu là một ngạo la, nói đúng ra, là một vừa kết thúc trong tay bản án chạy đến xem tranh tài ngạo la. Vì đến xem hôm nay tranh tài, hắn đã một tuần không thể ngủ cái an giấc, tăng giờ làm việc phá huỷ một trận hắc vu sư tà ác tụ hội. Trong tổ ngạo la đều nói đội trưởng của bọn họ như bị người chiếm hồn —— ngày bình thường ôn hòa giống cái thiên sứ, một tuần này biểu hiện được hoàn toàn chính là cái ác ma. Dưới mắt, ngạo la đầu lĩnh bị chen chúc fan bóng đá chen lấn ngã trái ngã phải. Mọi người nhưng chẳng cần biết ngươi là ai, cho dù là bộ phép thuật bộ trưởng, giờ phút này cũng muốn liều mạng trong biển người giãy dụa tiến lên. Hắn khó khăn chen vào cổng, từ cấp cho tiếp ứng vật fan hâm mộ chỗ ấy lĩnh được một cái kỳ quái Apeach cài tóc, cùng một đầu làm công tinh lương vải tay bức. Tay bức bên trên, anh tuấn nam nhân hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, hơi có vẻ xúc động tóc ngắn nháy mắt từ màu nâu biến thành mị hoặc tửu hồng sắc. Cái này cái nam nhân không chỉ điểm hiện trong tay hắn tiếp ứng vật bên trên, con đường hai bên cự phúc áp phích cùng sân bóng nhà tài trợ tuyên truyền đơn bên trong đều có thể nhìn đến thân ảnh của hắn, có gõ xong trống uống một ngụm nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái ướp lạnh mỡ bò bia hắn, cũng có cầm cổ linh các Vu sư thẻ tín dụng lộ ra mê chi thương nghiệp mỉm cười hắn, còn có mang lấy thoát phàm hiệu may lễ phục, nắm nữ minh tinh tay tại lớn như vậy trong lễ đường lật qua nhảy múa

Hắn.

Đối với cái khác minh tinh mà nói, có được dạng này nhân khí là một kiện phi thường không thể tưởng tượng nổi sự tình, nhưng đối với Khương Daniel, đây hết thảy tựa hồ chuyện đương nhiên. Sớm tại thời học sinh, hắn chính là Hogwarts bên trong được hoan nghênh nhất học sinh, mà bây giờ, hắn trở thành trên thế giới có danh khí nhất khôi kỳ tìm cầu tay.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc đến bao sương thời điểm, mị bé con đội cổ động viên khai mạc biểu diễn sớm đã kết thúc, tranh tài tiến hành đến11 phút 05 giây, Anh đội tạm thời lạc hậu Na Uy đội 50 phân. Trên mặt vẽ lấy đỏ trắng cờ xí fans hâm mộ bóng đá lúc này đều nắm chặt lên tâm, nếu như chuyển uy đội tìm cầu tay dẫn đầu bắt đến Golden Snitch, tranh tài sẽ nháy mắt kết thúc. Cái này bao sương rộng rãi sáng tỏ, phối hữu thoải mái dễ chịu mềm mại ghế sô pha cùng đắt đỏ rượu vang đỏ,

Là cửa vì quý tộc, bộ phép thuật yếu viên cùng cầu thủ thân thuộc chuẩn bị. Nhưng lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có hưởng dụng những vật này tâm tình, hắn căng thẳng lưng, đứng tại kéo dài nhìn đài biên giới, con mắt chăm chú truy đuổi kia xóa hồng sắc thân ảnh. Hắn có thể nhìn thấy người kia nhíu mày, màu tóc cũng theo tâm tình chuyển biến thành tối chìm màu nâu đậm. Ngay sau đó, Khương Daniel con mắt căn cứ phát sáng lên, hắn tựa hồ bắt được cái gì, cưỡi cái chổi tựa như chớp giật hướng phía dưới cúi

Xông.

Na Uy đội tuyển thủ lập tức phản ứng lại, theo sát phía sau. Hai người truy đuổi giống như hai viên lưu tinh tại người xem trước mắt chợt lóe lên, cùng này đồng thời, song phương truy cầu tay ngươi tới ta đi, Quaffle tại trận trung ương không ngừng gửi đi,50 phân chênh lệch một mực không thể san bằng. Trận này tổng quyết tái bên trong không có người không vì mình đội ngũ chiến thắng mà liều mạng mệnh, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí nhìn thấy Na Uy đội tìm cầu tay lục soát xuống dưới Daniel áo choàng, nhưng phán định cũng không có thổi lên cái còi, tiếp tục tranh tài. Ngay tại hai người giằng co không xong thời khắc, địch quân tìm cầu tay đột nhiên ngừng giữa không trung, quay đầu nhìn về một bên khác bay đi, nhìn trên đài Ung Thánh Hựu chính cảm giác đến nghi hoặc không hiểu, chỉ thấy một viên hắc cầu từ bên cạnh thoát ra, thẳng tắp đánh úp về phía Khương Daniel. Tim của hắn đập đột nhiên để lọt một chụp, cầm ma trượng tay phản xạ có điều kiện giơ lên, nhưng mà Khương Daniel thân hình lóe lên, lực phá hoại cực mạnh Bludges cùng hắn gặp thoáng qua, bị cùng lên đến phe mình kích cầu tay một côn đánh bay. Toàn trường người xem phát ra trận trận kinh hô, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi thở phào, lỏng loẹt ngón tay, phát hiện trong lòng bàn tay tất cả đều là mồ hôi. Khi hắn nhìn chăm chú lại đi tìm Khương Daniel, một viên kim sắc tiểu cầu bỗng ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, giống như là bay mệt mỏi, vung ngân bạch cánh nhỏ lơ lửng ở giữa không trung. Ung Thánh Hựu: ". . . ? !"

Hắn tâm "Phanh phanh" nhảy nhanh chóng, ngừng thở, sợ dọa chạy viên này Golden Snitch, cơ hồ chỉ là thoáng qua ở giữa, một đỏ một lam hai xóa nhan sắc thân ảnh cũng bay vào tầm mắt của hắn, song phương tìm cầu tay tả hữu bao sao, đồng thời hướng phía phương hướng của hắn đưa tay ra. Một giây sau, cảm ứng được nguy hiểm Golden Snitch chưa kịp đào tẩu, liền bị một con rộng lớn bàn tay tóm chặt lấy. Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu trống rỗng, bên tai là fans hâm mộ bóng đá bạo tạc reo hò cùng thét lên, kết thúc bản trận đấu tìm cầu tay từ cái chổi bên trên nhảy xuống, đi tới trước mặt hắn. Hắn kinh ngạc kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía Khương Daniel. "Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel vừa mừng vừa sợ, một tay lấy hắn kéo vào trong ngực, "Trời ạ! Làm sao ngươi tới rồi? !" Bị ôm người còn có chút hoảng hốt: "Thắng, thắng rồi?" "Thắng!" Khương Daniel buông bên trong phi tặc, hai tay nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, dùng sức hôn người này trước mặt bờ môi. Hai người hôn hình tượng bị quan phương lấy KISS CAM hình thức trực tiếp ở trên không trung, ồn ào thanh âm vang vọng toàn trường.

Để chúng ta đến một lần nữa sửa sang lại cố sự này. Ung Thánh Hựu là một ngạo la, nói chính xác, là một kết hôn bảy năm đồng thời đối tượng là cấp thế giới ngôi sao cầu thủ ngạo la. Bọn hắn hôn chỉ duy trì một phút không đến, ngoài cửa liền truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân dồn dập, tiếng đập cửa ngay sau đó vang lên, trong rạp hai người đưa mắt nhìn nhau, liền nghe đội bóng quản lý ở ngoài cửa hô: "Daniel, mau ra đây! « tiên tri nhật báo » phóng viên đến hái thăm! "Ca. . ." Daniel lập tức lộ ra ướt sũng cẩu cẩu mắt, đáng thương nhìn xem hắn. Mà cỡ lớn khuyển chủ nhân chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Không có việc gì, ngươi đi trước đi." "Vậy hôm nay về nhà còn gặp được ngươi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ "Ngô" một tiếng, mắt thấy Khương Daniel gấp đến sắp xù lông, mới chậm rãi nói: "Ta đã xin nghỉ xong. Từ hôm nay muộn bắt đầu, cái này thời gian một tuần đều là ngươi." Hắn vừa dứt lời, liền gặp Khương Daniel thần sắc từ âm chuyển tinh, ngay cả ảm đạm màu tóc đều có quang trạch. Ngay sau đó, Daniel nhào tới lại là một cái đại lực ôm. ". . . Mau buông ra, không thể hô hấp á!"

Sau hai giờ, phỏng vấn xong trở về Daniel tựa như chỉ thoát dẫn dắt dây thừng cỡ lớn khuyển, mạnh mẽ đâm tới xâm nhập bao sương, kéo truy Thánh Hựu liền hướng lò sưởi trong tường bên trong chui. Ánh lửa lóe lên, trong nháy mắt hai người xuất hiện tại ấm áp lại rộng thoáng trong phòng khách. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay cho hết thời gian dùng « hát làm trái lại », cả người còn không có chậm tới, liền bị Daniel đặt tại chất đầy mềm mại đồ hàng len vật trên ghế sa lon. Bị áp đảo ngạo la nhíu nhíu mày, hừ hừ nói: ". . Niel, ngươi quá lớn chỉ nha." Tìm cầu tay lúc này mới thoáng chống đỡ khởi thân thể: "Ta cho là ngươi hôm nay cũng sẽ không rảnh đến." "Ai, ta sợ ta nếu là lại không đến hôn nhân của chúng ta liền muốn xảy ra vấn đề hơi." "Sẽ không!" Khương Daniel như là bị chủ nhân đùa giỡn Samoyed a, một bên đạp trên bạn lữ hõm vai, một bên oán giận nói, "Ca biết rõ đạo ngã có bao nhiêu yêu ngươi, còn cố ý nói như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu buồn buồn cười ra tiếng. Hắn đương nhiên biết Khương Daniel có bao nhiêu yêu hắn. Hồi tưởng lại chín năm trước, hắn bị giam cầm tại đen hồ đáy hồ, tại ý thức hỗn độn bên trong, hắn cảm thấy một đôi tay ấm áp mang theo hắn thoát ly đen

Khương Daniel đời này sợ qua rất nhiều thứ, tỉ như côn trùng, so như hải sản, nhưng hắn sợ nhất, từ đầu đến cuối chỉ có mất đi Ung Thánh

Hựu cái này một hạng. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu là kẻ ngốc, thầm mến Khương Daniel nhiều năm như vậy, lại thẳng đến một lần kia tam cường tranh bá thi đấu, hắn bị Daniel từ đen hồ đáy hồ cứu lên, người kia lạnh buốt môi run rẩy dán tại trên trán mình, hắn mới chậm lụt minh bạch tâm ý của đối phương. May mắn hết thảy cũng không tính là muộn, bọn hắn còn trẻ, còn có bó lớn thời gian có thể tương hỗ làm bạn.

Khương Daniel hôn mang theo một tia vội vàng xao động, hắn đã có gần nửa tháng không có thể cùng bạn lữ của hắn thân mật một gần nhất hắn vội vàng ví thi đấu, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang cùng hắc vu sư hội nghị bản án, hai người gặp mặt số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay. Hắn một bên hôn bạn lữ xương quai xanh, một bên nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt giải khai hắn áo khoác màu đen, dọc theo kia thon dài thân tuyến trượt xuống dưới, cuối cùng rơi vào đối phương mẫn cảm eo trên tổ. Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, bắt lấy con kia gây sự tay, thở hổn hển nói: "Đừng làm rộn, ngươi đi trước tắm rửa." "Không cùng lúc tẩy sao?" Khương Daniel lưu luyến không rời cắn cắn bạn lữ môi dưới. Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một cái xoắn xuýt biểu lộ, cự tuyệt phải lại rất thẳng thắn: "Không được." Hắn tại Daniel trên trán thấu hạ, lại nhẫn tâm đẩy, "Nhanh đi tẩy, ta tại gian phòng chờ ngươi." Khương Daniel thở dài, đành phải bò dậy. Chờ hắn lại đi vào phòng ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã thay đổi áo ngủ, chính đối với mình tóc còn ướt làm một cái nhanh làm chú. Hắn bò lên giường, tiến đến bạn lữ trước mặt đòi hỏi một cái ngọt ngào hôn nồng nhiệt, lại tách ra lúc trên mặt của hai người đều mang một vòng dục vọng triều đỏ, tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ma trượng điểm một cái, đen tối muốn thời gian bao phủ cả phòng. "Thánh Hựu ca?" Thú Thánh Hựu trong bóng đêm hôn một chút Daniel gương mặt, nói: "Hôm nay tắt đèn làm đi." "Nhưng là như thế này liền không nhìn thấy ca thần sắc." Khương Daniel tút tút ồn ào. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn trực tiếp dùng hành động ngăn chặn bạn lữ miệng. Kết hôn nhiều năm như vậy, hắn đã sớm biết làm sao có thể càng nhanh trêu chọc lên Khương Đan Ni ngươi dục hỏa. Quả nhiên như hắn sở liệu, trên người nam nhân không nói thêm gì nữa, chui không ngừng liếm láp hắn có mỹ hảo đường cong cái cổ.

Tiến vào sát na, hai người cũng nhịn không được thở dài một tiếng. Đen tối tước đoạt thị giác, khiến cho cái khác giác quan trở nên càng thêm nhạy cảm. Khương Daniel dần dần phẩm xuất quan đèn chỗ tốt, hắn Thánh Hựu ca so bình thường càng thêm mẫn cảm, mỗi một lần đính vào đều sẽ làm hắn không nhận khống địa run rẩy. "Ô. . ." Thường ngày cầm ma trượng tay giờ phút này khéo léo tại bạn lữ ngực, thẳng đến đối phương một lần dùng sức rất nhập, Ung Thánh Hựu mới kháng cự đẩy, "Không được! Quá sâu. . . "Nào có." Hắn mổ hôn bạn lữ trên mặt chòm sao, một bên phàn nàn còn vừa là thả nhẹ cường độ, "Thánh Hựu ca thật là quá sẽ vung kiều." Dù là như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là kẹp chặt chân, bụng dưới bắt đầu không tự chủ được run rẩy. Đường hành lang co rút co vào cũng khiến Daniel đạt đến cực hạn, hắn cấp tốc trừu sáp mấy lần, chống đỡ lấy bạn lữ mẫn cảm nhất địa phương bàn giao ra tới.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng sẽ thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, Daniel quen thuộc nghiêng người sang, đưa tay trấn an đối phương run nhè nhẹ phía sau lưng. Quỷ dị chính là, lần này, hắn sờ đến một chút những vật khác. Ấm áp chất lỏng sềnh sệch, mang theo một sợi rỉ sắt mùi.

Thấy lạnh cả người nháy mắt bò lên trên xương cổ của hắn, Khương Daniel từ dưới gối đầu sờ ra bản thân ma trượng, quơ quơ, sáng ngời lập tức trở về đến cái này cái gian phòng. Ngay sau đó, tinh hồng nhan sắc nhói nhói ánh mắt của hắn. Là máu. "Đây là cái gì?" Hắn nghe được thanh âm của mình đang run rẩy, mà trên giường bạn lữ thì hoảng sợ nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi thụ thương rồi?" "Ngươi nghe ta nói ——" Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn giải thích, nhưng Khương Daniel lại thô bạo giải khai áo của hắn, gặp hắn trốn tránh, càng là dùng tới nhiều năm trước hắn dạy hắn thuật phòng thân đem hắn xoay người đè lên giường. Sau đó, cái kia đạo dữ tợn tổn thương liền bại lộ như vậy tại Daniel trước mắt. ". . . . Vì cái gì?" Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, "Vì cái gì không cùng ta nói?" Biết hết thảy đã không cách nào lại che giấu, Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng thẳng thắn: "Chỉ là cái vết thương nhỏ, cắn Huyền đã nhìn qua, nói số một đêm thuốc liền sẽ mọc tốt." "Ngươi quản cái này gọi vết thương nhỏ?" Khương Daniel cắn răng, mỗi chữ mỗi câu hỏi. Hắn thích nhất hôn hồ điệp xương, bây giờ nằm ngang một đầu xấu xí đáng sợ vết thương, làn da rách nứt, máu thịt be bét. Hắn không chịu được đi nghĩ, nếu như địch nhân ma pháp mạnh hơn chút nữa, có phải là liền sẽ cắt đứt hắn tình cảm chân thành người cột sống thần kinh, lại có lẽ chú ngữ lại lệch một điểm, có thể hay không liền có thể đánh xuyên trái tim của hắn. Giết một người, có đôi khi chỉ cần một đạo ma chú.

"Chỉ là nhìn xem đáng sợ thôi," Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ để chuyện này nhìn qua không nghiêm trọng như vậy, "Kỳ thật chính là đạo bị thương ngoài da." Nhưng mà Khương Daniel không còn về hắn, trầm mặt từ trong tủ đầu giường lật ra hắn trước đó giấu kỹ ma dược cùng băng vải, giúp hắn một lần nữa bao đâm. Toàn bộ trong quá trình Ung Thánh Hựu quên quên không thôi, nhưng lại không cách nào quay đầu xem xét người kia thần sắc, thẳng đến hết thảy đều kết thúc, người sau lưng xoay người xuống giường, liền muốn đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài. Ngạo la từ lúc chào đời tới nay lần thứ nhất cảm thấy như thế khủng hoảng, hắn lập tức đập xuống giường, ôm chặt lấy bạn lữ tay: "Niel ngươi nghe ta giải thích,

Cầu ngươi."

"Vậy ngươi sừng giải thích đi." Khương Daniel xoay người, lạnh lùng nhìn lại. Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng há hốc mồm, ngày bình thường giỏi tài ăn nói mới giờ phút này mất linh, hắn nhìn đối phương mặt, lại có chút không nói gì lấy

Đúng. "Hôm nay tại bắt bắt thời điểm ra một chút xíu ngoài ý muốn. Là chính ta không cẩn thận, không có đoạt lại toàn phạm nhân ma trượng." Hắn tổ chức lấy ngữ nói, nửa ngày, mới nói, "Ta không phải cố ý muốn gạt ngươi, ta chỉ là không nghĩ để ngươi lo lắng. . ." "Là bởi vì muốn vội vàng đến xem ta tranh tài mới thụ thương sao?" "Không phải!" Ung Thánh Hựu không cần suy nghĩ, lập tức trở về nói. Khương Daniel không nói gì, chỉ là dùng chất vấn mắt chỉ nhìn hắn. " tốt a." Ung Thánh Hựu yếu ớt đổi giọng, "Chủ yếu vẫn là chính ta chủ quan." Mắt thấy Daniel liền muốn đỏ cả vành mắt, hắn liền vội vàng tiến lên hai bước, ôm lấy người trước mắt này, an ủi: "Thật chính là cái ngoài ý muốn, đừng sợ, bất quá là cái vết thương nhỏ." Khương Daniel đem mặt chôn ở bạn lữ không tính rắn chắc trên bờ vai, trước đó vẫn cố nén lấy nước mắt rốt cục làm càn chảy ra, thấm ướt đối phương cổ áo.

"Ta tình nguyện ngươi không đến xem ta tranh tài, cũng không nghĩ để ngươi thụ thương." "Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ vỗ nhẹ Daniel cõng, "Là ta sai, đều tại ta không cẩn thận." "Lần sau không thể còn như vậy." "Tuân mệnh." "Cũng không thể lừa gạt nữa lấy ta!"

"Được."

"Cũng không thể gạt ta!" "Ta nào có qua loa ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy một trận oan uổng. Chờ hai người một lần nữa nằm lại trên giường thời điểm, Khương Daniel cẩn thận lách qua vết thương trên lưng hắn, chăm chú tiếp được hắn. Đây là không có cảm giác an toàn biểu hiện, người này mỗi lần biết hắn thụ thương sau tổng có thể như vậy. Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu trấn an hôn một cái Daniel bờ môi: "Đừng sợ." "Về sau không cho phép bị thương nữa." Khương Daniel liên tục nói, "Ngươi biết ta chưa từng có ngăn đón ngươi khi ngạo la, nhưng ngươi cũng đừng để ta cả ngày lo lắng hãi hùng. "Sẽ không lại phát sinh." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tay của hắn, "Ta sẽ cẩn thận, chừng hai năm nữa ta liền đi nói chữ sách công việc." Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel tối tối nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Tổn thương còn đau sao." "Tê —— có từng điểm từng điểm đau." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo dài âm, hắn thừa nhận hắn thật rất thích xem bạn lữ vì hắn xù lông bộ dáng, "Cho nên Khương tiên sinh, ngươi có muốn hay không làm chút gì, để cho ta không rảnh cảm thụ đau đớn." Hắn vừa nói, một bên cong lên chân, ác thú vị dùng đầu gối đóng mài ngồi xổm xuống đối phương bụng dưới. Khương Daniel hung tợn dùng đùi kẹp lấy đối phương tác quái đầu gối: "Đi ngủ!"

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, bái ngạo la đồng hồ sinh học ban tặng, Ung Thánh Hựu đúng giờ chuẩn chút mở mắt ra. Ngoài cửa sổ hàn phong gào thét mà qua, lông ngỗng giống như bông tuyết từng mảnh từng mảnh chồng chất tại cửa sổ. Đó căn bản không giống tháng 12 Luân Đôn sẽ có thời tiết. Chăn ấm áp hạ, hắn nhẹ nhàng dịch chuyển khỏi Daniel khoác lên bên hông hắn tay, thăm dò phía sau lưng. Rút gân lột da cảm giác đau đã biến mất, hắc ma pháp lưu lại vết thương tại dược vật tác dụng dưới phi tốc khép lại, chỉ lưu lại một đạo trắng nhạt sẹo. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kê đơn thuốc từ trước đến nay rất có hiệu quả, có thể nói là trừ đau không có khác khuyết điểm. Hắn cúi đầu hôn một chút còn đang ngủ say ngủ mỹ nhân, xoay người xuống giường, khẽ hát đi phòng bếp cho hắn hai làm điểm bữa sáng. Này sẽ là bình thường một ngày.

END


	153. Chapter 153

The Last Dance

***

Khương Daniel cõng to lớn ba lô du lịch, lại đeo hai cái máy ảnh bao, đứng tại nhà ga cổng luống cuống mà nhìn xem sớm in ra dừng chân nhắc nhở.

Đề nghị thuê một cái xe đạp, kỵ hành 20 phút liền có thể đến bản điếm.

Một mét tám tráng hán tê liệt ngã xuống tại ven đường, chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây hắn đi đâu thuê xe đạp a? ! Kết quả quay đầu liền thấy thuê xe đạp cửa hàng.

Khương Daniel gãi gãi đầu, kém chút quên đi Hà Lan là một cái xe đạp rất nhiều quốc gia, hắn nhìn lấy trong tay chỉ dẫn lẩm bẩm nói: "Địa đồ ngược lại là họa phải thật cặn kẽ, bằng không ta đi qua được rồi, xe đạp 20 phút khoảng cách ứng chẳng lẽ quá xa."

Hắn khi tìm thấy một nhà người Hàn Quốc mở nhỏ lữ điếm lúc quá hưng phấn, cảm thấy viết tay địa đồ chỉ dẫn rất xinh đẹp rất dụng tâm, không thấy rõ ràng liền một mạch đem tuyến lộ đồ in ra nhét trong túi xách. Lại nhìn qua không có minh xác chỉ, ngay cả cản taxi cũng không biết làm sao cùng lái xe nói địa điểm vô danh lữ điếm, Khương Daniel thở dài, mang theo hắn bao lớn bao nhỏ thuận lấy địa đồ chỉ dẫn đi đến.

Vốn cho rằng là mệt nhọc lại không thú vị một lần đi bộ, Khương Daniel chưa từng nghĩ qua đoạn đường này lại không ngừng bị tràn ngập nơi đó đặc sắc phong cảnh hấp dẫn. Du lịch trang web bên trên rõ ràng nói Halle mẫu là châu Âu nhân khẩu dày đặc nhất thành thị một trong, hắn nghĩ tới sẽ bị biển người chen đến không cách nào nghịch hướng hành tẩu, cũng nghĩ qua sẽ bị náo nhiệt phiên chợ làm cho nhíu mày, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ qua có thể nhanh như vậy rời xa thành thị ồn ào náo động, thưởng thức đến từ Hà Lan tiểu trấn tĩnh mịch.

Đoạn này đường Khương Daniel đi hai giờ, cũng chụp hai giờ. Hắn có thể đối ven đường một đóa tiểu dã hoa ngừng chân, cũng sẽ giơ lên máy ảnh lưu lại chân trời trôi nổi đám mây.

Có vị nơi đó lão phụ nhân nhìn người trẻ tuổi này thật lâu, nhất cuối cùng vẫn là không nhịn được tiến lên.

"Thiếu niên a, những vật này có đẹp như vậy sao?"

Khương Daniel về lấy một cái mỉm cười rực rỡ, "Đương nhiên!"

Lão phụ nhân nhìn xem trời chiều, nhìn nhìn lại thiếu niên trong mắt mừng rỡ, gật gật đầu phụ họa: "Là đâu, rất đẹp."

Nắm lấy cơ hội Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian móc ra đã dúm dó địa đồ, chỉ vào phía trên lữ điếm bề ngoài đồ hỏi lão phụ nhân có biết hay không tiệm này vị trí, vốn cho rằng không sẽ có được trả lời chắc chắn kết quả lão phụ nhân vừa nhìn thấy liền kích động, "Làm sao lại không biết đâu, là Ong cửa hàng, ngươi đi theo ta, ngoại quốc tiểu hỏa tử đi tới chúng ta loại địa phương nhỏ này xác thực khó tìm đâu."

Lão phụ nhân dẫn Khương Daniel rời đi đại lộ tại đường hẹp quanh co ở giữa xuyên qua, nhiệt tình người Hà Lan ngăn không được cao hứng tâm tình một mực cùng một mặt tỉnh tỉnh Hàn Quốc nam hài nói chuyện phiếm, còn tốt hắn tiếng Anh rất tốt, lão phụ nhân khẩu âm cũng rất tuyệt, ngữ tốc cực nhanh tình huống dưới hắn hay là bắt lấy mấy cái trọng điểm: Dựa theo địa đồ có thể đi đến nhưng là đi đường nhỏ càng nhanh, Ong là cái cùng hắn lớn Hàn Quốc nam sinh, hôm nay cửa hàng còn chưa bắt đầu kinh doanh.

Cửa hàng còn không có mở cửa là cái gì trọng yếu tin tức sao?

Mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa Khương Daniel đã được lĩnh đến một tòa ba tầng kiến trúc trước, không có chiêu bài, không có đèn nê ông, sâu cạn không đồng nhất đầu gỗ nhan sắc cùng trời chiều hòa làm một thể, toàn làm bằng gỗ phòng nhỏ cùng xung quanh gạch đỏ phòng so sánh có vẻ hơi đột ngột, nhưng cũng ngoài ý muốn hài hòa.

Tay cầm cái cửa bên trên treo "CLOSED" tấm bảng gỗ để Khương Daniel dừng lại xoay ra tay, hắn quay đầu nhìn xem lão phụ nhân, đối phương hướng hắn gật gật đầu, ra hiệu hắn có thể mở cửa đi vào. Đẩy ra cửa gỗ đi vào trong phòng nhiệt độ không hề giống nhìn qua như vậy băng lãnh, nghi nhân nhiệt độ nói cho Khương Daniel trong tiệm hơi ấm đã sớm bị mở ra. Hắn tìm tòi đến đèn điện chốt mở, trong bóng tối hắn cảm thấy phía trên thiếp Trương Đông tây, tiện tay kéo một cái, mượn từ cổng pha lê xuyên qua tia sáng thấy rõ phía trên chữ.

Lên lầu hai.

Chân đạp tại thang lầu phát ra két két tiếng vang, Khương Daniel có chút lo lắng bước kế tiếp có thể hay không đạp hụt sau đó rơi xuống, ngây thơ lại mang một ít kinh khủng ý nghĩ chiếm cứ lấy đầu, hắn cạch cạch cạch nện bước chân dài xông đi lên, tại bước vào lầu hai lúc không khỏi thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Ngắn ngủi tiếng cười tiến vào Khương Daniel trong tai, hắn ngẩng đầu đảo mắt lầu hai, cùng lầu một cơ hồ không gian bịt kín khác biệt, lầu hai có rất nhiều phiến cửa sổ thủy tinh, toàn bộ không gian lộ ra mười phần sáng sủa.

Một cái thân mặc màu trắng cao cổ áo len thiếu niên tóc đen bưng lấy Mark chén uốn tại nơi hẻo lánh người lười ghế sô pha bên trong, trong chén dâng lên sương mù mơ hồ hắn ngũ quan, nhưng là Khương Daniel vẫn là nhìn ra hắn là một người tướng mạo tinh xảo nam nhân. Áo len tay áo hơi dài che khuất hắn một nửa bàn tay, san hô mền nhung che lại nửa người dưới, cả người phảng phất một con lười biếng con mèo đang hưởng thụ bản ngày sau cùng ánh nắng.

Hắn xoay đầu lại lúc Khương Daniel thấy rõ khuôn mặt của hắn, tự nhận quen biết bao người Khương Daniel không biết như thế nào hình dung, chỉ cảm thấy hắn cùng trên bàn kia một chi uất kim hương đồng dạng khiến người mê muội.

"Hoan nghênh quang lâm."

***

Khương Daniel nhìn xem tại quầy bar cho những khách nhân pha cà phê lữ chủ cửa hàng rất là bất đắc dĩ.

Hắn không còn mặc rộng rãi màu lam quần ngủ cùng có thể bao khỏa toàn bộ bàn chân lông nhung dép lê, cắt may thích hợp quần tây, đăng sáng đầu nhọn giày da, vừa vặn dấu phẩy tóc cắt ngang trán, hoàn toàn làm nổi bật lên hắn tinh tế thon dài dáng người cùng Hi Lạp như pho tượng tinh xảo lại sắc bén ngũ quan.

Hỏi nhu thuận mèo nhà ở trước mặt mình biến thành sắc bén báo săn làm sao bây giờ?

Hắn không giống Khương Daniel thường gặp lữ điếm lão bản đãi khách nhiệt tình, ngược lại cho người ta một loại khách khí xa cách. Hắn sẽ cua ngươi thích cà phê, điều ngươi thích rượu, tại ngươi cần thời điểm cách quầy bar nghe ngươi lải nhải trên sinh hoạt việc vặt, nhưng hắn sẽ không xâm nhập cuộc sống của ngươi, phảng phất một trận thanh phong mơn trớn không lưu lại vết tích.

Đây là Khương Daniel nhìn một đêm cho ra kết luận, nhưng là cái này cùng hai người tại hoàng hôn lúc chạm mặt hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Tên là Ung Thánh Hựu lữ chủ cửa hàng trong mắt mỉm cười nhìn xem xâm nhập hắn tĩnh mịch không gian Khương Daniel, tấm thảm hạ hai chân tựa hồ chuyển bỗng nhúc nhích, hắn mất hứng vểnh lên hạ miệng lại rất nhanh khôi phục mỉm cười bộ dáng.

Khi Khương Daniel còn không thể lý giải cái này chợt lóe lên tiểu động tác lúc đối phương hướng hắn giang hai cánh tay ra, mềm nhu thanh âm như mật thấm vào Khương Daniel nội tâm.

"Dậy không nổi."

Dậy không nổi rồi? Khương Daniel phản xạ có điều kiện nghiêng đầu, không có thể hiểu được đối phương đang nói cái gì. Giang hai cánh tay người quay đầu hướng người lười ghế sô pha bĩu môi, lại quay đầu, "Cánh tay muốn chua."

Khương Daniel nghĩ từ bản thân mỗi lần từ người lười trên ghế sa lon đứng dậy lúc động tác đều giống như lật người rùa đen, mà người trước mắt tựa hồ không nên tồn tại loại này không mỹ hảo biểu lộ cùng động tác, hắn hai ba bước chạy chậm đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, một dùng sức đem người từ ghế sô pha bên trong kéo.

Thẳng đến hắn thay xong quần áo hiện ở trước mặt mình, Khương Daniel mới phản ứng được vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu ngôn ngữ động tác có phải là quá đáng yêu rồi?

Chí ít cùng hiện tại hắn nhìn thấy thanh lãnh soái ca không phải một áo khoác.

Khương Daniel lấy lại tinh thần lắc đầu nhấp một hớp vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn làm lạnh túy, tay nghề là thật tốt. Hắn ánh mắt vượt qua cái chén nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm bơ bình phun tại mình Mark trong chén chen hai vòng bơ, thỉnh thoảng còn trái phải nhìn quanh, xác định không người phát hiện sau mới hài lòng hướng khách nhân điểm nhưng có thể bên trên chen lên tràn đầy bơ.

Hắn xác thực thật đáng yêu, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn Khương Daniel đi tới nhà gỗ sau nhỏ nhà kho, từ bên trong đẩy ra một cái xe đạp.

"Chiếc xe đạp này cho ngươi mượn, hôm qua ta nhìn ngươi là bị William phu nhân nắm đến, còn mang theo hai cái máy ảnh bao, trên đường đi vừa đi vừa chụp a?" Hắn chụp chụp xe đạp chỗ ngồi, tròng mắt từ trên xuống dưới quét mắt Khương Daniel, "Chỗ ngồi theo ta thân cao giọng, theo chân của ngươi dài ta cảm thấy đi..."

"... Chính ta điều!"

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận xe đạp, vặn hai thanh nệm ghế sau trái phải nhìn quanh, "Thế nhưng là ta dùng ngươi xe đạp, Ung tiên sinh ngươi muốn làm sao đi ra ngoài? Trong tiệm, thường xuyên muốn vào hàng a?"

"Đúng vậy a, ta còn rất thích chạy đến địa phương khác tham gia nơi đó phiên chợ." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến đắc ý từ trong túi quần móc ra chìa khóa xe giơ lên lắc hai lần, "Cho nên ta có xe a, bốn cái bánh xe loại kia."

Phí công lo lắng, thật sự là không có chút nào đáng yêu! Khương Daniel nói xấu trong lòng.

***

Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng quay đầu lại, sợ một cái xóc nảy xe đạp liền từ đuôi xe trong rương rơi ra tới.

"Đừng chuyển qua ta nhìn ngươi đầu đều nhanh vặn xuống tới."

"Ta lão cảm giác phải tự hành xe sẽ rơi ra tới..."

"Ài, quẳng lại không để ngươi bồi mù nhọc lòng cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay chỉ chỉ ngoài cửa sổ, "Ngươi không bằng nhìn nhiều nhìn cảnh sắc bên ngoài, nơi này cách kho chịu Hough công viên không đến 30 phút đường xe, nhưng là ven đường phong cảnh rất đẹp ngươi nhất định thích."

Không có đạt được đáp lại Ung Thánh Hựu có chút quay đầu, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel không nói một lời nhìn cảnh sắc ngoài cửa sổ, tay nắm thật chặt máy ảnh phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn đè xuống cửa chớp.

Tốc độ xe càng ngày càng chậm, chuyên chú vào cảnh đẹp Khương Daniel không có chút nào phát giác, chỉ coi là cảnh sắc ở trong đầu mình dừng lại thời gian dài hơn. Khi hắn nhìn thấy một mảnh mênh mông vô bờ uất kim hương cánh đồng hoa thời điểm rốt cục nhịn không được sợ hãi thán phục lên tiếng, tại xe sắp lái rời lúc cũng không nghĩ quay đầu.

Phanh lại quán tính để Khương Daniel thân thể hướng phía trước nhào một chút, hắn nghi hoặc nhìn về phía ghế lái lúc đối phương đã cười đến mặt mày cong cong gục trên tay lái.

"Xuống xe đi, ta nhìn ngươi rất thích Mide tiên sinh nhà cánh đồng hoa."

"Cái này. . ."

"Đi thôi, thuận tiện để Mide tiên sinh giúp ta hái chút uất kim hương, liền nói là Ong muốn."

"A?"

"Daniel ngươi trừ sẽ phát ra đơn âm tiết còn có thể hay không nói điểm khác?"

"Ta có thể a! Ta..." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói không ra lời, sáng sớm hắn liền bồi mình từ lữ điếm ra, mặc đơn giản nhất vệ áo quần jean, nhu thuận tóc cắt ngang trán khéo léo dán tại trên trán, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì đùa mình mà cười phải vui vẻ, lộ ra một bên đáng yêu Tiểu Khuyển răng.

Ánh mắt thuận xuống dưới chính là gối dưới đầu tay, tay áo liền cùng hôm qua gặp mặt lúc áo len đồng dạng, che khuất hơn phân nửa bàn tay lộ ra tiết cốt rõ ràng ngón tay.

"Ung tiên sinh y phục của ngươi giống như có chút lớn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới đùa nửa ngày lại nghe được là loại lời này, hắn giơ cánh tay lên xoay chuyển mấy lần, có chút quệt mồm thì thầm lấy "Là hơi dài nhưng là như thế này rất ấm áp a...", lầm bầm xong dứt khoát đem bàn tay đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, "Chính là rất ấm áp a!"

Khương Daniel cố nén nghĩ nắm chặt đôi tay này xúc động một mạch mở cửa xe xuống xe, không đi hai bước đột nhiên che mặt ngồi xổm xuống.

Hắn vừa rồi thế mà thật nghĩ nắm chặt cái kia hai tay, đây là đối một cái mới nhận biết một ngày người sẽ làm ra sự tình sao? Khương Daniel ngươi chừng nào thì biến thành một cái thấy sắc vong nghĩa người? !

Có lẽ mình hẳn là thẳng thắn một điểm, "Dù sao hắn gương mặt kia, sẽ vừa thấy đã yêu cũng không quá đáng đúng hay không... ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có nhiều thú vị nhìn xem Khương Daniel ngồi xổm ở ven đường quơ hai tay, thỉnh thoảng còn gõ mấy lần mình tròn đầu, dù cho không nhìn thấy chính diện hắn cũng đoán được đối phương nhất định là một mặt vừa thẹn lại giận.

Cái này thân cao một mét tám chân chiếm một mét hai người ngồi xổm xuống lập tức nho nhỏ một đoàn, a rất muốn sờ đầu hắn.

Rất nhanh Khương Daniel liền một lần nữa tỉnh lại ôm bảo bối máy ảnh hướng cánh đồng hoa đi đến, Hà Lan uất kim hương cánh đồng hoa nổi danh thế giới, cùng bình thường cánh đồng hoa không giống chính là bên này đại đa số đều theo uất kim hương chủng loại phân khu vực trồng, trưởng thành sau hiện lên hình chữ nhật khối ruộng tương hỗ nối thành một mảnh, rất có cầu vồng cảm giác.

Khương Daniel hưng phấn một mực chụp, vừa đi vừa về hoán đổi lấy phân biệt chứa ống kính tầm xa cùng hơi cách ống kính máy ảnh. Đang tìm kiếm tốt hơn quay chụp góc độ lúc hắn phát hiện mấy đóa nở rộ đến mức dị thường xinh đẹp màu hồng uất kim hương, nhưng là nếu như muốn khoảng cách gần chụp nhất định phải bước vào cánh đồng hoa bên trong.

Tùy tiện tiến vào khẳng định là không thể, dù sao cũng là cánh đồng hoa chủ nhân trồng, mình một kẻ tay ngang không cẩn thận giẫm xấu chính là hủy người khác trồng tâm huyết.

Hắn nhìn chung quanh, muốn tìm đến vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn chỉ qua Mide vợ chồng, chỗ xa xa truyền đến tiếng cười để Khương Daniel không tự giác quay đầu đi, chỉ thấy Mide vợ chồng cầm trong tay một lớn nâng nhan sắc khác nhau uất kim hương giao đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, thu được hoa người ý cười yên nhiên, ức chế không nổi vẻ mặt hưng phấn đang cầm hoa, con mắt cười đến híp thành một đường, nhịn không được một lần lại một lần xích lại gần cái mũi đi hấp thu kia phần hương hoa.

Khương Daniel giơ lên máy ảnh đối Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống cửa chớp, mỗi một lần đối phương đi nghe hương hoa thời điểm đều sẽ nhắm mắt lại, ngữ văn bản lĩnh không tốt hắn vắt hết óc đều chỉ có thể nghĩ đến người còn yêu kiều hơn hoa loại này tục nát từ ngữ, có lẽ đánh ra đến ảnh chụp càng có thể biểu đạt hắn đối phần này đẹp cảm giác.

Nguyên bản cùng Mide vợ chồng trò chuyện vui vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là phát giác được cái gì giống như nhìn về phía Khương Daniel phương hướng, xuyên thấu qua lấy cảnh khung hắn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhìn hắn chằm chằm, không phải bình thường loại kia mang theo giảo hoạt đùa ác ánh mắt, ôn nhu, tinh tế, thậm chí mang theo có loại thiếu nữ thanh thuần.

Khương Daniel đạo không ra đây là cảm giác gì, chỉ là tuân từ nội tâm nguyên thủy dục vọng, để đầu ngón tay một lần lại một lần đè xuống cửa chớp.

Lật ra ảnh chụp lúc Khương Daniel cảm khái, có lẽ trước kia mình chỉ thích chụp phong cảnh không am hiểu đập người vật chỉ là bởi vì không có gặp được một cái tốt người mẫu.

Vị này "Tốt người mẫu" tại Khương Daniel buông xuống máy ảnh thời điểm liền một tay đang cầm hoa, một tay lôi kéo xe đẩy nhỏ hướng hắn đi tới. Xe đẩy nhỏ bên trên là các loại khác biệt chủng loại uất kim hương, có hay là Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua chủng loại, mỗi một đóa đều dùng đơn độc nhựa chậu nhỏ mang thổ sắp xếp gọn, cánh hoa bên trên mang theo tươi mới giọt nước.

"Xem ra Ung tiên sinh không cần ta hỗ trợ tìm Mide vợ chồng cầm hoa."

"Không muốn Ung tiên sinh Ung tiên sinh gọi, gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca đi, nhìn ngươi vào ở tin nhắn, so với ta nhỏ hơn một tuổi mà thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng xe phương hướng giơ lên cái cằm, "Ta lát nữa muốn đem hoa cất vào đuôi xe rương chở về đi, lại mang theo xe đạp khả năng hội hoa xuân bị ép xấu. Nơi này cách kho chịu Hough công viên đã không xa cưỡi xe đạp sẽ không tốn quá nhiều thời gian. Không có ý tứ a vốn đang nói phải lái xe đưa ngươi đi, dạng này ngươi có thể giữ lại một ít thể lực hảo hảo chụp ảnh."

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Ca đã giúp đại ân, vừa rồi ngươi không nói ta cũng rõ ràng ngươi cố ý thả chậm tốc độ xe để ta xem thật kỹ phong cảnh, ta rất cảm kích."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay uất kim hương thả ở ghế sau, hai người lại phân công đem xe đẩy nhỏ uất kim hương cẩn thận bày ra tại đuôi xe trong rương. Hết thảy an bài thỏa đáng sau Khương Daniel đạp một cái đạp chân chuẩn bị rời đi, bánh xe còn không có chuyển lên một vòng liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu giữ chặt ghế sau ghế dựa không để đi. Kém chút quẳng xuống xe Khương Daniel ủy khuất quay đầu, nhìn thấy đối phương cầm trên tay hộp cơm cùng sữa bò liền đem oán trách lời nói nuốt về trong bụng.

"Buổi sáng làm cho ngươi liền làm, bên trong là bồi căn trứng gà sandwich cùng hoa quả salad." Ung Thánh Hựu đem hộp cơm cùng sữa bò đặt ở xe giỏ bên trong, "Các ngươi những này chơi chụp ảnh ta thấy nhiều, vong tình lúc chụp bên trên cả ngày không ăn không uống, dạng này dạ dày làm sao thụ được. Sandwich cao nhất bụng, ta đặc địa nhiều hơn hai phần bồi căn, một quả trứng gà cùng rất nhiều chi sĩ, chỉ cần ngươi ban đêm đúng hạn trở về ăn cơm chiều tuyệt đối đói không được, sữa bò là người trong thôn mình nuôi trâu gạt ra gia công, đặc biệt mới mẻ, nhớ kỹ muốn uống rơi không phải liền không ngon."

Không đợi Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng hắn liền trở lại trong xe, trước khi đi vẫn không quên nhô đầu ra, "Đêm nay trong tiệm có hoạt động, về sớm một chút úc!" Sau đó nhấn cần ga một cái từ Khương Daniel tầm mắt bên trong biến mất.

Khương Daniel mở ra hộp cơm, chính như Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới phân lượng mười phần, thịt trứng phảng phất không cần tiền giống như kẹp ở thật mỏng bánh mì trong phim, tại nhỏ hẹp trong hộp cơm chen lấn không có tạo hình, nhưng là làm sandwich người tại tầng ngoài cùng bao bên trên một tầng giữ tươi màng, đến mức Khương Daniel nghĩ cầm lên ăn thời điểm hãm liêu sẽ không rơi phải đầy đất đều là.

Hắn vặn ra sữa bò bình cái nắp, bỗng nhiên dội lên một miệng lớn sữa bò.

Hương, còn có chút ngọt.

Giống như có chút ngọt quá mức.

Khương Daniel dùng lực giẫm lên xe đạp, làm sao sau lưng ô tô không buông tha cùng hắn duy trì khoảng cách nhất định đi theo hắn. Hắn phát thệ hắn không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra hành trình của mình, nhưng là ngày kế mặc kệ là tại kho chịu Hough công viên, hay là đằng sau cưỡi xe đến dòng suối nhỏ một bên, thậm chí tiến vào náo nhiệt phiên chợ bên trong, người kia thân ảnh luôn có thể xuất hiện tại mình trong màn ảnh.

Mênh mông vô bờ cánh đồng hoa bên trong đột nhiên toát ra bóng người, ngồi tại bên dòng suối nhìn ra xa xa thân ảnh, còn có tại phiên chợ bên trong không cẩn thận ăn vào lam văn sữa đặc kia dúm dó khuôn mặt nhỏ...

Rõ ràng tại lấy cảnh lúc không nhìn thấy người!

Khương Daniel nội tâm hò hét. Làm sao một nhấn play hắn liền xuất hiện đến cùng là từ đâu xuất hiện? !

Nhất làm cho Khương Daniel cảm thấy buồn bực là, rõ ràng mình kết cấu bị phá hư, hắn còn cảm thấy cái này gây sự quỷ lại đáng yêu lại xinh đẹp. Từ ban sơ Mide tiên sinh nhà cánh đồng hoa bên trong giống mèo con đồng dạng mỉm cười, đến cùng duyên dáng dòng suối hòa làm một thể bên cạnh nhan, lại đến ăn vào không thích đồ ăn ủy khuất biểu lộ, hoặc ưu nhã hoặc linh khí.

Loại người này không nên ở đây, nếu có một cái sân khấu, hắn khẳng định là hấp dẫn người ta nhất ánh mắt vị kia.

Càng nghĩ càng thấy phải Ung Thánh Hựu là tại chôn không có thiên phú của mình, Khương Daniel đột nhiên phun lên một đám lửa, lại thêm trên đường đi bị kẻ cầm đầu quang minh chính đại theo dõi, hắn khí đánh không lại một chỗ đến đạp xuống phanh lại, đem xe đạp dừng ở ven đường, chân dài một bước đi đến bên cạnh xe bành bành bành gõ ghế lái cửa sổ xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi hạ xuống cửa sổ xe, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn cười hì hì mặt khí diễm liền tiêu hơn phân nửa.

"Ngươi... Thánh Hựu ca ngươi làm sao suốt ngày lẽo đẽo theo ta a? Còn các loại loạn nhập đến ta trong màn ảnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội nháy mắt, "Bởi vì ta thật thích ngươi, ngươi không có phát giác sao?"

Khương Daniel không hiểu rõ người này làm sao có thể một mặt ngây thơ nói đến đây trực tiếp lời tâm tình, càng hỏng bét chính là hắn phát phát hiện mình từ vào ở bắt đầu liền lấy Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì, một lần lại một lần bị đối phương đùa giỡn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có bỏ qua đối phương đỏ bừng bên tai, nhìn thấy hắn đẩy xe đạp đi về tới lúc tự giác mở ra phía sau xe đuôi rương.

Đuôi xe trong rương bùn đất cùng tạp vật đã bị dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, Khương Daniel một mạch đem xe đạp đi đến nhét, loảng xoảng chơi đùa mấy lần xác nhận xe sẽ không rơi sau khi ra ngoài dữ dằn ngồi xuống tại chỗ ngồi kế tài xế.

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu lạc cười khanh khách âm thanh hắn càng xấu hổ, dứt khoát giả thành đà điểu chân dài khẽ cong cả người co quắp tại trên chỗ ngồi, vùi đầu tại đầu gối ở giữa lẩm bẩm nói: "Không phải nói ban đêm trong tiệm còn có việc sao! Nhanh lái xe! Bị ngươi xấu hổ giẫm bất động xe đạp!"

"Tuân mệnh."

***

Khương Daniel nghe hoạt bát Scotland âm nhạc, đi theo trong sàn nhảy người cùng một chỗ khoa tay múa chân.

Hắn không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nói hoạt động là một trận vũ hội, trên đường trở về vì để cho Khương Daniel đừng phụng phịu, Ung Thánh Hựu trước thời gian giới thiệu với hắn vũ hội an bài, mỗi tháng cái thứ hai tối thứ sáu, lầu một sẽ dọn đi lúc đầu cái bàn toàn bộ đổi thành chân cao bàn, trống đi trung tâm nhất một khối hình tròn đất trống làm lâm thời sân nhảy. Một ngày này mọi người có thể tại trong tiệm thỏa thích vũ đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ chuẩn bị các loại loại hình khác nhau âm nhạc, gặp được thích hợp bản thân liền có thể đến trong sàn nhảy đi triển phát hiện mình.

Mỗi một lần Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị âm nhạc đều sẽ không tái diễn, nhưng là duy nhất không đổi chính là phần cuối tuyệt đối sẽ thả một khúc kinh điển nhất điệu waltz vũ khúc, mọi người hiện trường tìm xong bạn nhảy, đạp trên vũ bộ kết thúc một đêm hoan thanh tiếu ngữ.

Trở lại lữ điếm hai nhân mã bên trên bắt đầu bố trí công việc, khí lực lớn Khương Daniel phụ trách đẩy cái bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu thì tu bổ ban ngày từ Mide vợ chồng nơi đó nâng trở về uất kim hương, cắm vào từng cái tinh xảo pha lê trong bình hoa.

Chờ chính thức mở cửa kinh doanh lúc ngoài cửa đã đứng không ít tham gia múa người biết, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi xuất hiện nhao nhao cho hắn ôm nhiệt tình, vào cửa sau từ Khương Daniel trong tay lấy ra ngưỡng mộ trong lòng rượu đồ uống cùng điểm tâm nhỏ, đều tự tìm vị trí tốt chờ đợi mở màn.

Theo người càng ngày càng nhiều, Khương Daniel cảm thán Ung Thánh Hựu vũ hội lực ảnh hưởng, trong tiệm có thể nói không còn chỗ ngồi, tất cả mọi người tại vui sướng nói chuyện phiếm, kích tình thảo luận đêm nay muốn biểu hiện ra vũ đạo, trên bàn mới mẻ trang trí kia đóa uất kim hương tựa hồ tại loại này không khí hạ nở rộ càng thêm diễm lệ.

Không có chủ trì, không có tiếng vỗ tay, không có lời dạo đầu, âm nhạc vang lên chính là múa sẽ bắt đầu thời điểm.

Châu Âu văn hóa tràn đầy đa nguyên hóa, tự nhiên thiếu không được các loại khác biệt phong cách cùng loại hình múa loại, mọi người mặc vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo truyền thống phục sức, đạp trên kinh điển vũ bộ, dùng kích tình cùng yêu quý bao phủ vũ hội bầu không khí.

Khi hiện đại Hip-hop âm nhạc vang lên lúc ở đây đại đa số người đều hai mặt nhìn nhau, đặc biệt là có chút bên trên tuổi tác lão tiên sinh lão thái thái đối với cảm giác tiết tấu mãnh liệt điện âm cảm giác mười phần lạ lẫm. Trong lúc nhất thời sân nhảy lại trống không, chính khi tất cả người coi là muốn không nguyên một bài hát thời điểm Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh đẩy lên sân nhảy trung ương.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem lui về đằng sau quầy bar lè lưỡi, một mặt đùa ác thành công Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể khe khẽ thở dài, hợp thời vang lên reo hò để hắn rất nhanh vùi đầu vào âm nhạc bên trong, để cho tiện xuất hành mặc một đầu rộng rãi thoải mái dễ chịu quần thể thao là Khương Daniel hôm nay lựa chọn chính xác nhất.

1990s, 2000s, BACKSPIN, FLARE.

Già dặn lại trên diện rộng độ động tác gây nên mọi người trận trận kinh hô, cái này Hàn Quốc tiểu hỏa tử cho tràn ngập Châu Âu truyền thống phong tình vũ hội tăng thêm trẻ tuổi hoạt bát một bút. Khương Daniel kẹp lấy âm nhạc lấy một cái Baby Freeze kết thúc mình biểu diễn, tại thét lên cùng tiếng hò hét bên trong hắn cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã tại quầy bar chuẩn bị kỹ càng nước sôi một uống mà không.

"Cảm giác không sai đi."

"Ta thật lâu không có như thế nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly khiêu vũ, cảm giác là thật rất tốt."

"Ngươi tới nơi này, không phải liền là vì giải sầu sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn bưng lên một bình nhỏ giọt băng cà phê cùng pha lê chén nhỏ, "Kiềm chế quá lâu người sẽ khó chịu, dù cho chính ngươi cảm thấy không quan hệ nhưng là thân thể của ngươi sẽ không gạt người."

"Mệt mỏi nói ngay, phóng xuất ra, có ta ở đây đâu."

Chờ Khương Daniel dư vị tới Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói bên trong ý tứ thời điểm, người sớm đã rời đi đi đài cho có người trong nhà tăng thêm rượu.

Hắn có chút không làm rõ ràng được cái nào mới thật sự là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel từ trong quầy bar lấy ra ba lô của mình móc ra máy ảnh, cẩn thận lật xem hôm nay chụp ảnh chụp. Nếu như nói lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn lúc là kinh diễm, nhìn lần thứ hai chính là quen thuộc.

"Đang suy nghĩ gì đấy?"

Chẳng biết lúc nào Ung Thánh Hựu đã kết thúc cùng khách nhân hỗ động, ghé vào Khương Daniel trước mặt trên quầy bar nhìn xem hắn. Thon dài lông mi cho con ngươi màu đen nhiễm lên một tầng bóng ma, nhưng cũng che không được trong hai con ngươi phát ra thủy quang.

Hôm qua chạng vạng tối ngồi tại bên cửa sổ lúc ánh mắt của hắn cũng là như thế sáng tỏ.

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc với mình đối một cái gặp mặt đến nay không đến 30 giờ người lại chú ý đến trình độ như vậy, nhưng là cúi đầu nhìn thấy hắn có chút ít tươi cười đắc ý, suy nghĩ lại một chút vừa rồi trên internet lục soát nội dung, lại cảm thấy đương nhiên.

"Đang nhớ ngươi."

Nội tâm thốt ra để hai người đều nao nao, du dương tiếng âm nhạc đem bầu không khí tôn lên có chút kỳ quái, Khương Daniel bối rối phất phất tay, "Ta chỉ là đang nghĩ, Thánh Hựu ca rõ ràng đối người khác đều như vậy nho nhã lễ độ, vì cái gì đối ta luôn luôn như vậy, ngô... Hoạt bát?"

"Nói mò gì đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, cho Khương Daniel bình cà phê đổ vào mới giọt băng cà phê, "Bất quá là tại tha hương nơi đất khách quê người, đối đồng bào một loại tự nhiên thân mật thôi."

Khương Daniel không nói lời nào, đem điện thoại di động của mình đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, biểu hiện trên màn ảnh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tư liệu.

***

Khương Daniel là bị Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bên trên lầu ba.

Hắn biết rõ gian phòng của mình phía trên là Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên môn không gian, hắn chưa từng nghĩ qua mình sẽ bị chủ nhân của gian phòng tự mình dẫn tới.

Đã phổ thông lại đặc biệt.

Lầu ba trừ thừa trọng tường cái khác bức tường toàn bộ bị dỡ bỏ, hình thành một cái rộng rãi không gian, trang hoàng lại dị thường phổ thông, nơi này bảo lưu lấy nguyên thủy nhất chất gỗ kết cấu, chỉ có một cánh cửa sổ hai bên phân biệt cất đặt sự cấy trải cùng bàn đọc sách, tủ quần áo cùng giá sách đặt ở ánh nắng chiếu không tới địa phương.

Từ vừa vào cửa Khương Daniel liền chú ý tới cất đặt tại gian phòng một góc kiểu cũ máy quay đĩa, hắn cho tới bây giờ không có thực sự được gặp loại này có tuổi cảm giác đồ vật, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn bên trái một chút phải nhìn một cái, mấy lần vươn tay lại thu hồi lại.

"Nó không có dễ dàng như vậy làm hư." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên Khương Daniel tay đem nó đặt ở máy quay đĩa loa âm ống bên trên, "Muốn nghe sao?"

Thấy Khương Daniel lăng lăng gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ngăn kéo tay lấy ra đen nhựa cây hát bàn đặt ở sân khấu quay bên trên, đang hát châm phía dưới xoay tròn. Ưu nhã giai điệu chảy ra, cùng vừa rồi vũ hội kết thúc khúc là cùng một thủ.

"Cái này thủ khúc ta thường xuyên có thể nghe được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, "Rất quen tai a?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel điên cuồng gật đầu, "Thường xuyên tại điện thoại màu linh bên trong nghe được."

Nghe được Khương Daniel trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu đối đầu hắn chân thành tha thiết ánh mắt, cũng không khống chế mình được nữa cất tiếng cười to. Khương Daniel rất ủy khuất, hắn biết mình không có cái gì nghệ thuật thiên phú, rất nhiều nghe nhiều nên thuộc thế giới danh khúc hắn đều nói không nổi danh chữ, chỉ có thể thông tục nhớ tới đại khái ở nơi nào nghe qua, học âm nhạc đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán liền từng không tự chủ thưởng hắn một cái bạo lật, lại nhét một trương nhạc cổ điển CD cho hắn.

Nhưng mà hắn hay là cái gì đều không có ghi nhớ, ngược lại nghe nghe cảm thấy thôi miên ngã đầu liền ngủ, kết quả ngày thứ hai được lại bị cảm.

"Cái này thủ khúc gọi The Blue Danube."

"Là rất kinh điển điệu Valse, nhảy điệu waltz thường xuyên dùng."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi sững sờ, "Ngươi đây không phải biết không."

"Lâm thời ôm chân phật bù lại qua một điểm tương quan tri thức." Khương Daniel tay phải ôm eo của hắn, trái tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay phải, "Ngay tại chúng ta lần thứ nhất gặp mặt trước đó."

Đại học học tập chụp ảnh chuyên nghiệp Khương Daniel có rất mạnh thiên phú, hắn dù rất muốn làm một cái tự do chụp ảnh người chu du các quốc gia, nhưng là nghĩ đến một mình phủ nuôi mình lớn lên mẫu thân, hắn cảm thấy sau khi tốt nghiệp vẫn là phải trước tuân theo lão nhân gia ý tứ, tìm một phần công việc ổn định trước tiên đem sinh hoạt an định lại. Đúng lúc nơi đó một nhà nổi danh toà báo tiến hành trường học chiêu, Khương Daniel không nói hai lời ném sơ yếu lý lịch, rất thuận lợi thông qua phỏng vấn trở thành toà báo một chụp ảnh phóng viên.

Toà báo đối với người mới có một bao thường quy phương pháp quản lý, vì tốt hơn phát huy năng khiếu, thượng cấp để chụp ảnh các phóng viên tại khác biệt bộ môn trực luân phiên, cuối cùng căn cứ thành quả tốt xấu một năm sau xác định sở thuộc bộ môn, mà Khương Daniel phân đến cái thứ nhất nhậm chức bộ môn chính là thể dục bộ.

Hắn từng tiêu nghĩ mình có phải là có thể nhìn thấy rất nhiều trong nước nổi danh thể dục kiện tướng, khi hắn theo tiền bối đi tới sân vận động, nhìn thấy bên ngoài sân lôi kéo "Quốc tế vũ đạo tranh tài" hoành phi lúc lặng lẽ kéo lại tiền bối góc áo.

Đang bị cáo biết không có tới sai chỗ sau Khương Daniel mới biết được, nguyên lai thể dục thi đấu không chỉ là phổ biến tại thế vận hội Olympic cùng trên TV hạng mục, hiện đại múa chợt nghe xong rất lạ lẫm, như đem bên trong múa loại nói ra nhưng cũng đều nghe nhiều nên thuộc.

"Tối thiểu điệu waltz cùng điệu Tăng-gô ta là biết đến." Khương Daniel ngồi đang nhìn đài hàng thứ nhất nhìn điện thoại di động bù lại hiện đại múa tri thức, trước mặt là đã sớm điều tốt tham số cất đặt tại giá ba chân bên trên máy ảnh DSL máy ảnh, chờ chút liền muốn chụp nếu như không có chút nào hiểu sợ không phải muốn cùng chụp tuyển thủ vài phút thoát khung, nếu là chụp không ra tốt ảnh chụp trở về liền không có cách nào giao nộp."Thế nhưng là điệu waltz cùng Vienna điệu waltz khác nhau đến cùng ở nơi nào a... Ô ô ô xem không hiểu..."

Tiền bối thực tế không đành lòng nhìn xem cỡ lớn Samoyed a ở nơi đó vẻ mặt cầu xin, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn nói cho hắn chờ chút hắn muốn cùng chụp tuyển trên mu bàn tay sẽ có dãy số, không cần sợ nhận lầm người.

Khương Daniel nghe nói như thế lập tức liền tinh thần, nếu có chó cái đuôi đại khái đã kinh hoảng không ngừng. Tiểu tử này biết không biết mình nhiều hấp dẫn tiểu cô nương chú ý? Cái này khóc chít chít dáng vẻ không biết tình huống còn tưởng rằng hắn bị khi phụ.

Trận quán phát thanh hợp thời vang lên, đám tuyển thủ lần lượt tiến vào sân bãi. Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền tìm tới mục tiêu của hắn —— dãy số 15 nam tuyển thủ. Cùng nó nói hắn tìm người lợi hại còn không bằng nói người này trong đám người quá chói sáng.

Cắt may tu thân toàn bộ màu đen áo đuôi tôm phối hợp đơn giản nhất áo sơ mi trắng, ngay cả nơ đều là bình thường nhất thuần trắng, tóc cẩn thận tỉ mỉ toàn bộ dùng quá lượng keo xịt tóc cố định, nhưng là Khương Daniel lại không cảm thấy dầu mỡ, vóc người cao gầy tại một đám Âu Mỹ tuyển thủ bên trong không chút nào yếu thế, rõ ràng là tuyển thủ dự thi bên trong duy nhất một đôi Châu Á tuyển thủ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn kia giống như lớn vệ như pho tượng lập thể ngũ quan không kém hơn người da trắng chủng tộc tự mang mắt to sống mũi cao.

Hắn tựa như một tòa pho tượng lẳng lặng chờ vào sân, Khương Daniel dù cảm thấy người này dung mạo xinh đẹp, nhưng là thần sắc quá băng lãnh, thực tế không thể tưởng tượng hắn tại sân nhảy dáng vẻ.

Nhưng mà có người chính là trời sinh thuộc về nào đó một mảnh lĩnh vực. Tại phát thanh tuyên đọc đến số 15 tuyển thủ lúc hắn ánh mắt biến đổi, băng sơn hòa tan thành dòng suối, trong mắt lóe ra quang mang dẫn bạn gái đi hướng vị trí chỉ định. Khương Daniel cấp tốc từ tuyển thủ biến hóa bên trong kịp phản ứng, dùng ống kính nhắm ngay hắn hi vọng có thể bắt được mình hài lòng nháy mắt.

Điệu waltz vui tiếng vang lên, 12 đối vũ giả ở đây trong quán xoay tròn nhảy múa. Khương Daniel là lần đầu tiên chụp múa người, thậm chí hắn trước kia đều không có bắt chụp sống qua động biên độ lớn sinh vật. Điệu waltz là một loại lấy xoay tròn làm chủ vũ đạo, dù tiết tấu không nhanh nhưng thân thể lên xuống, nghiêng, lung lay biên độ cùng tần suất đều không thấp, lại thêm đổi tới đổi lui Khương Daniel sửng sốt chụp không ra mấy trương ngay mặt, chớ nói chi là tư thái ưu mỹ, có thưởng thức tính ảnh chụp.

Khương Daniel không chịu thua tinh thần làm hắn càng thêm tập trung tinh lực, một là hắn không nghĩ lần thứ nhất công việc liền thất bại, hai là hắn muốn để người kia tại mình ống kính hạ càng thêm phun toả sáng. Thích ứng tiết tấu vì 3/4 bên trong chậm tấm âm nhạc, hắn dần dần bắt được hài lòng ống kính, tiếp xuống điệu Tăng-gô, Vienna điệu waltz, hồ bước thậm chí bước nhanh đều không đáng kể.

Thích ứng giải thi đấu không khí Khương Daniel trái tim theo vũ đạo gia tốc nhảy lên, lưng lại không rét mà run. Hắn không cách nào tưởng tượng một cái đơn bạc thân thể có thể bộc phát ra lực lượng cường đại, hắn nhớ tới một bộ hắn nhìn qua vũ đạo manga, bên trong nói hiện đại múa nam vũ giả giống như khung ảnh lồng kính, nữ vũ giả là bồi trong đó họa, nam vũ giả dẫn đạo nữ vũ giả để nàng có thể phóng thích mị lực, giống như tươi hoa đua nở xán lạn.

Manga chung quy là đứng im tại mặt giấy đồ vật, dù cho phân kính cùng mạng quan hệ dùng đến cho dù tốt, nhân thể đường cong họa phải lại đẹp, khi hình tượng lấy chân nhân hình thức hiện ra ở trước mặt mình lúc, loại kia tươi sống cùng rung động là nó không cách nào so sánh.

Vũ giả biểu diễn lúc lấy nửa người trên bất động cho thỏa đáng, nhưng tứ chi là tự do, bạn nhảy ở giữa phối hợp cùng cân đối không nên nhận trói buộc. Không hiểu múa Khương Daniel tại điệu waltz giới thiệu bên trong nhìn thấy câu này lúc cũng không thể lý giải, đây không phải tự mâu thuẫn sao? Nhưng nam vũ giả dùng hành động nói cho hắn, vũ giả mượn lấy thân thể chuyển động, trải qua trong thân thể tâm, chân cùng bờ mông vận động, cùng bả vai cùng cánh tay bày chuyển có thể hoàn thành nhẹ nhàng lại ưu nhã mà có động lực hình thái dáng múa.

Nếu như nói chờ vào sân lúc nam vũ giả là bên hồ không đáng chú ý vịt con xấu xí, kia âm nhạc vang lên sau chính là trong hồ diễm lệ nhất con kia thiên nga đen. Khương Daniel rất may mắn mình mục tiêu của hôm nay chính là số 15 nam vũ giả, để hắn có thể đem loại kia ưu nhã, cao quý lại gồm cả lực lượng múa tồn tiến mình máy ảnh, xâm nhập trong đầu của mình.

Khương Daniel vỗ một cái khuôn mặt của mình, "Ta đây là cái gì phá ví von a rõ ràng ngay từ đầu cũng không xấu..."

Số 15 đám tuyển thủ từ một đám Âu Mỹ tuyển thủ bên trong trổ hết tài năng, Khương Daniel cơ hồ nhắm mắt lại đều có thể đoán được tranh tài kết quả. Quán quân đám tuyển thủ mang theo huy chương hướng khán đài người xem cùng các truyền thông phất tay gửi lời chào, cảm nhận được thi đấu vũ đạo mị lực Khương Daniel tại tuyển thủ nhóm hướng phía bên mình phất tay lúc quên đi thân là truyền thông người chỉ trích, hướng bọn họ vẫy tay, giơ ngón tay cái lên.

Mê đệ cử động thành công hấp dẫn đến nam vũ giả chú ý, hắn hướng Khương Daniel mỉm cười, tay chỉ chỉ bên cạnh hắn máy ảnh, Khương Daniel đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ lại lập tức giơ lên máy ảnh, lấy cảnh khung bên trong nam vũ giả cùng bạn nhảy đầu tiên là nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, sau đó ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn xem ống kính, sau khi hít sâu một hơi tách ra hôm nay Khương Daniel nhìn thấy nhất nụ cười xán lạn.

***

"Về sau ta liền không còn có tại trong trận đấu nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel rủ xuống tang cái đầu, một mặt bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ dáng vẻ, "Bởi vì vũ đạo thi đấu sự tình tần suất không cao, ta vẫn không có thể đợi đến lần tiếp theo tranh tài ta liền tiến hành mới luân chuyển cương vị, thế nhưng là ta để tiền bối một mực giúp ta lưu ý tranh tài nhật trình, chỉ cần ta có rảnh ta đều sẽ cõng máy ảnh đi tìm ngươi, nhưng là một lần đều chưa từng gặp qua."

"Lại về sau bằng hữu của ta nói với ta, vì một cái vẻn vẹn gặp mặt một lần người ta loại này hơi có vẻ bệnh trạng hành động không thể làm, còn nữa ta công việc tiến vào quỹ đạo, liền rốt cuộc không có đi xoắn xuýt chuyện này."

"Thẳng đến ta ở đây lần nữa gặp ngươi, Thánh Hựu ca, có lẽ ngươi sẽ cảm thấy ta như vậy rất biến thái cũng rất không hiểu thấu, nhưng là ta vẫn là rất xin lỗi ta ngay từ đầu không có nhận ra ngươi, đem ngươi quên."

"Rõ ràng là có như thế đặc biệt dòng họ, còn có để người xem qua không thể quên tướng mạo."

"Ta, ta cũng không phải là nói ta chỉ là coi trọng ngươi mặt, kỳ thật đối ngươi người này ta..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy môi ngăn chặn cái này song líu lo không ngừng miệng, gian phòng nháy mắt chỉ còn lại tiếng âm nhạc đang chảy, chuồn chuồn lướt nước một hôn để Khương Daniel khí quyển không dám thở một chút, nhìn xem ngu ngơ người Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười.

"Thân cao không sai biệt lắm chính là tốt ~ đầu hướng phía trước dò xét một điểm liền có thể đích thân lên, còn thân hơn phải chuẩn xác." Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra nguyên bản cùng Khương Daniel mười ngón khấu chặt tay phải, dắt qua tay trái của đối phương khoác lên vai phải mình tay áo chỗ, mình thì đem tay phải đặt ở vai trái của hắn xương bả vai phần dưới, tay trái tới lòng bàn tay phải đem nắm, giơ lên tai phong cao độ."Coi như thích ta, mười ngón khấu chặt không phù hợp quy phạm động tác a ~ "

Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm cái gì, chỉ có thể tùy theo hắn loay hoay mình, phân thần ở giữa bị Ung Thánh Hựu bóp một chút trên lưng thịt, ánh mắt một lần nữa tập trung sau khuôn mặt của đối phương dần dần rõ ràng.

"Nghe chỉ huy của ta nhảy." Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn Khương Daniel nhảy lên điệu waltz cơ sở nhất khoan thai, một tiến một lui, nghiêng người, lướt ngang, thu chân khép lại, Khương Daniel giống vừa học tập đi đường hài nhi vội vã cuống cuồng cất bước, sợ một cái không đối giẫm đau đối phương chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng trọng tâm giao thế loại hình chuyên nghiệp thuật ngữ Khương Daniel nghe không hiểu, hắn dùng dễ hiểu nhất ngôn ngữ trực bạch làm cho đối phương chen chân vào, di động, chuyển động mũi chân, thân thể chìm xuống cùng lên cao, Khương Daniel ngộ tính không tệ mấy hiệp sau liền có thể không tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất phối hợp tiết tấu nhảy lên.

"Lần kia sau cuộc tranh tài ta bởi vì tổn thương giải nghệ." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đem thoại đề chuyển dời về đến, "Ta lúc ấy có một người bạn trai, kết giao rất nhiều năm."

"Hắn tập thể 6 tuổi, từ ta kí sự bắt đầu chúng ta chính là hàng xóm, bởi vì thúc thúc a di đều có nước Anh du học kinh lịch, cho nên từ nhỏ đem hắn bồi dưỡng giống cái thân sĩ, đối nhân xử thế đều nho nhã lễ độ. Khi còn bé người kiểu gì cũng sẽ đối người đặc biệt cùng sự tình sinh ra hứng thú, ta vốn là an tĩnh tính cách, cảm thấy hắn dạng này so trong trường học những cái kia xúc động nam sinh không biết tốt bao nhiêu lần, ta ước mơ trở thành hắn người như vậy."

"Từ sau lúc đó ta liền sống ở cái bóng của hắn bên trong, bắt chước hắn lời nói cử chỉ, nhìn hắn nhìn qua sách, học hắn học qua đồ vật, thời gian dần qua tình cảm phát sinh biến chất. Ta không dám nói cho hắn chuyện này, lúc ấy có thể nói là không hi vọng xa vời, hắn đợi ta cũng một mực là khách khí, chỉ là phổ thông hàng xóm đệ đệ. Một lần vô tình ta tiếp xúc đến hiện đại múa, kia là ta mười mấy tuổi trong cuộc đời lần thứ nhất có mình ý nghĩ, đi học chính ta linh hồn yêu quý đồ vật, thuận tiện phóng thích trong cơ thể ta ngo ngoe muốn động hormone."

"Ta múa càng nhảy càng tốt, lão sư nói ta rất có thiên phú, chậm rãi ta bắt đầu tham gia các loại tranh tài, phụ mẫu cũng nói ta học múa trước sau cả người cải biến rất nhiều, không phải nói tính cách, chính là thân thể và khí chất. Tại ta cao trung thời điểm hắn hướng ta tỏ tình."

"Ngay từ đầu ta nhẫn nại không ngừng hưng phấn cùng cao hứng, nhưng là có lẽ là nhiều năm như vậy thói quen bình thản cùng ôn nhuận, để hành động của ta cùng nội tâm ý nghĩ không hợp. Kết giao đi sau hiện hắn cũng không như biểu hiện ra ngoài tài trí cùng tha thứ, ngược lại lòng ham chiếm hữu mạnh, giống không hiểu thỏa mãn tiểu hài tử giống như. Hắn không thích ta khiêu vũ, hắn chán ghét ta cùng hắn bên ngoài người có tứ chi tiếp xúc, ta nếm thử dẫn hắn đi xem xem ta tranh tài, nhưng là hắn không có giống như ngươi bị hấp dẫn, chỉ có gấp bội chán ghét."

"Hắn từ trong mắt ta nhìn thấy tại đối mặt hắn lúc nhìn không thấy nhiệt tình, cảm thấy ta đem toàn bộ tình cảm đều đầu nhập tại vũ đạo bên trong, yêu thích vũ đạo nhiều hơn yêu thích hắn. Hắn ngây thơ cầm khiêu vũ đến cùng bản nhân làm sự so sánh, để ta tại từ đó lựa chọn. Ta rất khó chịu, rất phẫn nộ, nhưng là ta biểu hiện ra ngoài chính là hào không gợn sóng, cự tuyệt trả lời tư thái, hắn ném câu tiếp theo 'Ngươi không yêu ta' sau đóng sập cửa mà ra."

"Từ đó về sau ta cố gắng muốn thay đổi mình, để cho mình đối với hắn càng thêm nhiệt tình, nhưng là loại chuyện này không cách nào một lần là xong, nội tâm của hắn đã nhận định mình trong lòng ta không có khiêu vũ trọng yếu thời điểm, ta cải biến hắn liền sẽ nhắm mắt làm ngơ. Ta cố gắng qua, cho dù không gặp hiệu quả ta cũng cố gắng tiếp tục, tại lần kia tranh tài sau ta biết, hết thảy đều kết thúc."

"Ngươi phấn lông đang nhìn đài phá lệ rõ ràng, hậu trường thời điểm ta liền phát hiện ngươi ống kính một mực đang đi theo ta, cho nên ta có tận lực hướng phương hướng của ngươi phất tay ra hiệu, ta có thể cảm nhận được ngươi bị ta vũ đạo lây nhiễm, cho nên ta rất cảm kích ngươi, đối ngươi ống kính cười."

"Lúc ấy hắn liền đứng tại phía sau ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, qua mấy giây lại lần nữa cất bước, "Hắn nhìn thấy ngươi lật ảnh chụp, lập tức liền chạy tới phòng nghỉ đến chất hỏi chúng ta quan hệ. Ta dù cho khiêu vũ nhiều năm, nhưng là ta thể lực không tính là tốt, ta lúc ấy có thể nói tinh bì lực tẫn lười nhác cùng hắn cãi lộn."

"Thấy ta không nói lời nào liền ngầm thừa nhận giữa chúng ta có không quan hệ bình thường, lửa giận công tâm, đạp ta đầu gối phải."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng lại, buông ra hai tay, chụp chụp đầu gối của mình, "Bị thương rất nghiêm trọng, giao nhau dây chằng đoạn mất một cây, thuật hậu bác sĩ nói có thể bình thường hoạt động, nhưng khi nghề nghiệp vũ giả là không được, cho nên ngươi không gặp được ta cũng bình thường."

"Thật xin lỗi..."

"Daniel ngươi tại sao phải xin lỗi?"

"Nếu như không phải ta..."

"Không phải ngươi chúng ta sớm muộn cũng sẽ chia tay." Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel đẩy ngã xuống giường, mình dạng chân ở trên người hắn, "Ta ngược lại phải cám ơn ngươi, để ta thấy rõ ràng hắn người này. Ta thuật hậu tìm hắn chia tay, hắn còn lấy chết uy hiếp, nói ta dám chia tay hắn liền đi tự sát."

"Cái, cái gì? !" Khương Daniel kích động ngồi dậy, không đến hai giây lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa đẩy ngã trở về, "Kia Thánh Hựu ca ngươi giải quyết như thế nào? ?"

"Ta nói 'Vậy ngươi liền đi chết đi' nhưng sau xoay người rời đi, lăn JB trứng hắn có chết hay không có quan hệ gì với ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu từng khỏa giải khai Khương Daniel áo sơmi cúc áo, Khương Daniel bị cái này mập mờ cử động triệt để hoảng tay chân, hắn bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay không để hắn tiếp tục động tác, ai ngờ gầy yếu người không biết khí lực từ nơi nào tới hất ra hắn trói buộc.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi tin tưởng vừa thấy đã yêu sao?"

"Ta tin."

"Chúng ta làm đi, hả?"

Đầu giường lão ngọn đèn nội hỏa quang chập chờn, mờ nhạt ánh đèn chiếu đến trên giường xen lẫn hai cỗ nhục thể. Khương Daniel bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo hướng lên đỉnh làm, ngồi cưỡi tư thế để hắn nóng bỏng xâm nhập không người xâm chiếm qua mật huyệt, kịch liệt va chạm để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể ngửa đầu thở dốc, lộ ra trắng nõn cái cổ hấp dẫn dưới thân người tại kia lưu hạ cái này đến cái khác hoan ái vết tích.

Khương Daniel ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu run run rẩy rẩy quay đầu, toàn thân kính chính đối chất gỗ giường lớn, hắn xuyên thấu qua yếu ớt ánh lửa nhìn thấy mình trơn bóng phía sau lưng có Thanh Thanh tử tử vết tích, mồ hôi chảy đến eo ổ, nhìn thấy hai người giao hợp địa phương không khỏi rụt lại một hồi, đóng chặt hai mắt đem đầu quay lại chôn ở Khương Daniel cổ bên trong.

Làm loạn người cười khẽ hai tiếng, xoa xoa trong ngực người đỏ thấu lỗ tai, lại một lần nữa nhô lên thân eo rung động, song song tiến vào tình dục trong cao triều.

***

Ung Thánh Hựu đời này làm qua chuyện điên cuồng nhất có ba kiện, vì khiêu vũ từ bỏ việc học, ẩn nhẫn tiền nhiệm hết thảy cùng với hắn một chỗ, còn có cùng Khương Daniel lên giường.

Hắn không có chút nào ngoài ý muốn ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại lúc bên người không có một ai, hắn không có nhìn đầu giường người kia lưu lại tờ giấy, chỉ là mặc lên một kiện cổ thấp áo len sau đi chân trần đi xuống lầu hai cho mình đến chén nước nóng, uốn tại người lười ghế sô pha bên trong lẳng lặng nhìn cảnh sắc ngoài cửa sổ, tựa như hai ngày trước hắn ở chỗ này chờ đợi Khương Daniel thân ảnh xuất hiện lúc đồng dạng.

Hơn ba tháng thời gian nói dài cũng không dài, nói ngắn cũng không ngắn, Hà Lan mùa hè mang theo nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, du khách nhóm đến trả có thể gặp phải cuối cùng một đợt uất kim hương nở rộ thịnh yến.

Chuyện trò vui vẻ ở giữa mỗi tháng một lần vũ hội sắp kéo xuống màn che, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp hoán đổi cuối cùng một chi vũ khúc liền bị cổng tiềng ồn ào hấp dẫn.

Khương Daniel đem ba lô tiện tay ném xuống đất, xuyên qua đám người đi tới quầy bar trước, mu tay trái tại phần eo đi lên vị trí, nửa cong xuống eo, cánh tay phải hơi cong vươn hướng ngu ngơ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"May I?"

Cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu khiêu vũ đám người lập tức ồn ào, tiếng hoan hô tiếng huýt sáo liên tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào chỉ có thể đưa tay tiếp nhận mời, bị Khương Daniel nắm đi tới sân nhảy trung ương.

Nguyên bản còn một mặt nghiêm chỉnh Khương Daniel đột nhiên gãi đầu một cái, nho nhỏ âm thanh hỏi: "Ca, ngươi có thể nhảy bước nữ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng co giật hai lần, tiếu dung có chút không nhịn được, nhìn thấy đối phương sáng lóng lánh đậu đậu mắt hay là thỏa hiệp, nhận mệnh để Khương Daniel chấp lên tay ôm bên trên cõng.

Quen thuộc « The Blue Danube » vang lên, Khương Daniel ra dáng dẫn theo Ung Thánh Hựu bước ra bước đầu tiên. Tiêu chuẩn điệu waltz đầu ba bước đều là cố định vũ bộ, từ bước thứ tư bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình nhìn xem Khương Daniel, mà đối phương chỉ là về lấy một cái mỉm cười ra hiệu hắn tiếp tục.

Một khúc cuối cùng lúc Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đã ướt át, hắn không kịp hỏi nguyên nhân liền bị Khương Daniel dùng hôn ngăn cản.

"Ta lúc đầu lập tức về nước, là muốn thu thập tốt hành lý sau lập tức bay trở về, ta lần này lúc đầu chỉ muốn chụp ảnh thật nhiều đồ vật không có mang." Khương Daniel từ từ Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi, "Kết quả bằng hữu của ta nghe được về sau nói với ta hắn có bằng hữu lúc trước nhận biết ngươi, còn cùng một chỗ từng khiêu vũ, ta nghĩ hiểu rõ hơn ngươi liền gặp mặt hắn. Cái này khúc The Blue Danube là ngươi cùng bạn nhảy tỉ mỉ bố trí thật lâu cảm mến chi tác, lúc đầu dự định lần tiếp theo quốc tế thi đấu sự tình bên trong hiện ra kết quả bởi vì tổn thương bệnh không thể nhảy, đây là ngươi tiếc nuối lớn nhất."

"Cho nên ta để Mẫn Huyền ca dạy ta, hắn biết ta muốn học về sau cũng nhìn thật lâu video đem vũ bộ học xong mới đến dạy ta, tốn không ít thời gian."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Khương Daniel, trong mắt chân thành tha thiết cùng nghiêm túc để Khương Daniel không hiểu bối rối.

"Khương Daniel ngươi biết, mặc dù chi này múa ngươi nhảy xuống, nhưng là cước bộ động tác trình độ cùng hình thái không đủ quy phạm, tiêu chuẩn nắm cầm cùng dáng múa tạo hình không có độ chuẩn xác cùng tính nghệ thuật, trọng tâm giao thế quá trình tính ổn định cùng nắm giữ thời cơ chuẩn xác phối hợp tính cũng rất kém cỏi." Hắn hít hít có chút hô hấp không khoái cái mũi, "Thế nhưng là ta chính là rất thích, thích đến không được."

Nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel cứng ngắc phía sau lưng mới chậm rãi trầm tĩnh lại, có trời mới biết hắn vừa mới nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đang không ngừng phủ định mình vũ bộ lúc nội tâm của hắn có nhiều thương tâm gần chết, liền kém khóc trời sảng.

Người vây xem nhóm nghe không hiểu bọn hắn đang nói cái gì, nhưng là khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ủng tiến trong ngực thời điểm bộc phát kinh thiên thét lên cùng reo hò.

Giữa ngón tay lạnh buốt để Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên từ Khương Daniel trong ngực ngẩng đầu, không có bất kỳ cái gì trang trí bạch kim nhẫn vàng bị mang tiến tay trái ngón giữa.

"Ta biết dạng này rất đường đột, nhưng là tại một đêm kia sau ta liền quyết định muốn làm như thế." Khương Daniel cúi đầu cầm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trong tay trái cũng có một viên giống nhau như đúc chiếc nhẫn, "Ta nghĩ nếu như tại trùng phùng ngày thứ ba liền cầu hôn, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy ta rất không đứng đắn, ta sợ ngươi không đáp ứng, cho nên ta cố ý đem thời gian kéo dài hơn ba tháng, còn học điệu nhảy trở về."

Khương Daniel chậm rãi ngẩng đầu đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, "Ta tính tốt lắm, hôm nay là chúng ta quen biết thứ 100 ngày, ngươi có thể đem cái này cho là cầu hôn! Nếu như ngươi cảm thấy quá nhanh sảng khoái cầu kết giao cũng được, tóm lại, tóm lại... Thánh Hựu ca ngươi sẽ đáp ứng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xuống chiếc nhẫn, lại ngẩng đầu mắt liếc Khương Daniel, lòng bàn tay của hắn khẩn trương đến tất cả đều là mồ hôi, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thèm để ý, hắn có chút nắm chặt đầu ngón tay, chậm rãi nói: "Nói ngươi là ngốc chó ngươi còn không tin, hôm nay là 100 ngày làm sao vậy, chúng ta gặp mặt qua thời gian còn không phải đếm trên đầu ngón tay đều có thể đếm ra đến, ở giữa tất cả đều là tách ra thời gian."

Lời này lại đem Khương Daniel làm mộng, người đối diện mà ngoài miệng nói cự tuyệt vì sao tay còn bắt như thế gấp a.

Đem đại cẩu chó đùa hoảng mèo con liền đắc ý, hắn thu hồi nghiêm chỉnh biểu lộ thay đổi Khương Daniel quen thuộc nhất đùa ác tiếu dung, "Ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ đâu, đương nhiên là dùng cuộc đời còn lại để đền bù."

Thân thể bọn họ gấp dựa vào, tứ chi dây dưa, nhảy điệu waltz đơn giản nhất khoan thai, một lần lại một lần giẫm lên tiết tấu trở lại ban sơ cất bước điểm, tuần hoàn nhảy cuối cùng kia một chi múa.

3,765 duyệt


	154. Chapter 154

Khuynh thành chi luyến

Nửa hiện cõng OOC.

Bọn hắn không thuộc về ta, bọn hắn chỉ thuộc về lẫn nhau.

Giáng Sinh vui vẻ, các thiếu niên.

Trở xuống chính văn bắt đầu.

+

Bọn hắn tại kia trong thành này, tại trong tường, có kỷ niệm, nổi danh hào, so có quang mang càng đẹp.

Bọn hắn ban cho lẫn nhau vĩnh viễn tên, không thể gạt bỏ.

Yad Vashem.

+

Ung Thánh Hựu là không thích Berlin.

Năm nay Berlin phim tiết ngày một tháng hai cử hành, hắn sợ lạnh, cùng đoàn làm phim đi đến thảm đỏ cũng không có khả năng che phủ ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài, cho nên hắn đối với Berlin thành phố này toàn bộ ấn tượng là đông cứng đang lóe sáng đèn bên trong mỉm cười, phim phòng chiếu phim bên trong mở qua đủ càng lộ vẻ bên ngoài nhiệt độ không khí đáng thương hơi ấm, cùng đi ra Sony trung tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn đến nở rộ tại cánh hoa mái vòm ánh đèn cùng tuyết đọng.

Cũng may đã từng không biết đông hạ nam đoàn kiếp sống cho hắn ứng phó loại này tình huống chuẩn bị tâm lý cùng hoàn mỹ biểu lộ, sân khấu hình nhân cách cũng vào lúc này phát sáng phát nhiệt. Người người tán thưởng hắn mỹ lệ cùng may mắn —— lần thứ hai tiếp xúc màn hình lớn, liền dựng vào độc lập đạo diễn mở hướng Berlin đi nhờ xe, mặc dù chỉ là vai phụ, nhưng Kim gấu thưởng đề danh phim nhựa nam phối danh hiệu đủ để cho hắn nghĩa vụ quân sự về sau vẫn chạm tay có thể bỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu năm nay 29 tuổi, nhón chân lên hướng 30 tuổi cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài, tựa hồ dần có từng bước tích tương lai bị triêu dương khảm bên trên viền vàng, tùy thời chờ đợi hắn đi hướng tốt đẹp phong cảnh.

Phim tiết tiếp tục mười ngày, hắn theo tâm ý trằn trọc tại khác biệt ảnh sảnh, mang theo khẩu trang cùng vệ túi áo mũ cuộn tại hàng cuối cùng mắt thấy phát sinh ở xa xôi quang ảnh bên trong nhạc buồn buồn vui. Đương nhiên nhà mình phim lần đầu hắn phải cùng đạo diễn cùng thế hệ ngồi tại chỗ khách quý ngồi, cùng toàn thế giới cùng một chỗ nhìn xem cái kia trong chuyện xưa Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nào sinh hoạt, như thế nào thút thít, chết như thế nào đi.

Hắn từ trước đến nay không có ôn lại mình tác phẩm thói quen. Trước kia sân trường kịch tình yêu kịch hắn kế thừa idol niên đại phong cách, ngọc thụ lâm phong mà mối tình thắm thiết, xen lẫn vui cười hiểu lầm, mập mờ tâm động, cùng tất cả đều vui vẻ ôm hôn. Mẹ của hắn mỗi thứ sáu hô bằng dẫn bạn trong nhà tụ chúng xem kịch, giáo hội a di cũng sẽ tại lễ Misa kết thúc sau không biết từ nơi nào móc ra áp phích để hắn kí tên, a2 bản in bằng đồng trên giấy chính hắn lạ lẫm lại quen thuộc, có vô ưu vô lự khuôn mặt tươi cười, cùng có thể để cho ngàn vạn thiếu nữ thở dài thâm tình.

Cho nên hắn đại bạc màn thứ nhất pháo lựa chọn đạo diễn không có danh tiếng gì, chi phí cùng hắn một năm tiền lương không kém bao nhiêu, kịch bản khác người đến chỉ có thể tại văn nghệ rạp chiếu phim cấm chỉ trẻ vị thành niên quan sát độc lập phim, vẫn chỉ là cái vai phụ, là để không ít người chấn kinh cằm.

Cái kia trong chuyện xưa hắn là vài thập niên trước bờ biển tiểu trấn thanh niên lêu lổng, con buôn, bạo lực, mà đồi phế, giãy dụa tại hiện thực kiềm chế cùng tự thân hướng giới tính, là nhân vật chính lữ trình bên trong mang theo mùi máu tanh một đoạn diễm ngộ, kết cục là tại trên bờ cát đưa mắt nhìn hắn không có dũng khí truy tìm tình yêu leo lên tàu thuỷ , mặc cho phong bạo ướt nhẹp bóng lưng.

Hắn phần diễn không nhiều, hơ khô thẻ tre phải cũng sớm. Cuối cùng một trận bờ biển hí đạo diễn chờ ba ngày bão tố, bấp bênh bên trong hắn không tự chủ được đuổi theo thuyền rời đi phương hướng đi vào biển cả, đạo diễn hôcut sau đều không có ngừng ý tứ. Trợ lý cùng công việc của đoàn kịch gấp đến độ đi theo chạy vào không có eo nước biển giữ chặt hắn, một bụng tức giận toàn khi nhìn đến hắn ướt sũng mặt lúc không có tính tình.

Nước mắt biến mất tại giọt mưa cùng trong nước biển, không có lý do, không có vết tích.

Diễn viên tu dưỡng một trong chính là khóc cười hỉ nộ đều mỹ lệ hơn chân thực, Ung Thánh Hựu xem như trong đó nhân tài kiệt xuất. Hắn hất lên tấm thảm đứng ở máy giám thị trước nghe đạo diễn đánh nhịp nói có thể, tại chúc mừng hơ khô thẻ tre tiếng hoan hô bên trong bái, thậm chí cười tiếp nhận nhân viên công tác hoa tươi , mặc cho sinh hoạt trợ lý lôi kéo hắn đi phòng thay quần áo, cả trong cả quá trình từng viên lớn nước mắt an tĩnh rơi xuống, bờ môi tái nhợt mà run rẩy, mang phải tất cả mọi người đều cẩn thận từng li từng tí, châu đầu ghé tai Ung tiên sinh có phải là nhập hí quá sâu, quá chân tình thực cảm giác?

Thay xong y phục hàng ngày sau hắn ngồi xổm ở dưới mái hiên hút thuốc điều chỉnh tâm tình, đạo diễn đi tới hỏi hắn mượn cái lửa, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn xem thu thập thiết bị bận rộn đoàn làm phim cùng xa xa biển, một điếu thuốc đốt hết sau mở miệng:

"Thánh Hựu a, ta hạ một bộ phim, có hứng thú hay không?"

Thế là hắn ngồi tại lúc này vườn bách thú phim cung sân khấu bên trên tham gia chủ sáng vấn đáp khâu, nước Đức người xem tiếng Anh tự mang khẩu âm, hắn ngoại ngữ năng lực cũng thực tế không lấy ra được, toàn bộ nhờ mỉm cười cùng phiên dịch cứu vớt. Người chủ trì vì sinh động bầu không khí yêu cầu mỗi người nói một câu đối với Berlin ấn tượng, đến Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm hắn cười nói, Berlin cùng ta rất hữu duyên phần, sáu năm trước ta lần đầu tiên tới Châu Âu, mục đích chính là Berlin. Chỉ tiếc lần kia chỉ ngốc hai ngày, cơ hồ đối Berlin hoàn toàn không biết gì, thậm chí có chút sợ hãi nhấc lên nơi này. Hi vọng lần này có thể có cơ hội hảo hảo nhận biết Berlin, nhiều chụp mấy tấm hình, lưu lại hồi ức.

"Ta vĩnh viễn không thể quên được Berlin."

Hắn bị phiên dịch thành xa lạ ngôn ngữ thông qua loa phóng thanh truyền đến vài trăm người trong tai, có người xem phát ra thiện ý cười, lại không người biết hắn nhìn như quan phương phát nói phía sau có bao nhiêu chân thực.

Cho nên đến cùng vì cái gì không thích Berlin đâu?

Phim tiết bế mạc ngày thứ hai đoàn làm phim thành viên liên hoan, tuyết trắng bọt biển bia cùng nước tương đỏ bừng thịt nướng để mỗi người đều vui vẻ, đạo diễn lớn miệng ôm hắn nói Berlin là phúc địa a là phúc địa, chờ ngươi phục nghĩa vụ quân sự trở về, chúng ta tái chiến Berlin.

Hắn cùng đạo diễn cụng ly mộ cái, nói đùa nói mời mang ta đi Venice cùng kiết nạp, ánh nắng bãi cát cây cọ, nữ diễn viên có thể mặc xinh đẹp váy; Đông Kinh hoặc Đài Bắc cũng được, ta còn có thể làm cái hướng dẫn du lịch nói vài lời nơi đó ngôn ngữ; tốt nhất đừng rời đi Hàn Quốc, dạng này sẽ không không quen khí hậu dạ dày ruột hỗn loạn, ta là thật không thích Berlin.

Đám người cười vang bên trong hắn đem bia uống một hơi cạn sạch, vén tay áo lên gia nhập nhiệt liệt bầu không khí bên trong, la hét cầu chúc Hồng đạo ba năm nâng kim sư năm năm hái cây cọ, đương nhiên nếu như có thể thuận tiện đưa ta cái Gấu Bạc ta lập tức xuyên tới "I❤️Berlin" áo thun.

Kia về sau hắn cùng công ty người mẫu xin nghỉ, cõng máy ảnh bao mang theo mũ lưỡi trai, như cái du khách đồng dạng hòa tan tại Berlin đầu đường trong đám người, nhìn xem chụp mũ tiểu nhân đèn xanh đèn đỏ vừa đi vừa về biến hóa, xuất thần tự hỏi mình không thích Berlin nguyên nhân.

"Quá đau xót, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đánh tới chúc mừng điện thoại lúc hắn đứng tại Brandenburg môn hạ bọc lấy áo lông chờ đợi Trung Quốc âm lịch năm mới pháo hoa, giơ máy ảnh ngón tay cóng đến run rẩy, liên tiếp răng đều đang run rẩy mồm miệng không rõ, "Ngươi không biết thành phố này khí chất có bao nhiêu thảm, cảm giác mỗi một nhà lâu đều đang tùy thời chuẩn bị quỳ xuống nói xin lỗi."

Mà hắn là cái rất dễ dàng đối bi thương cảm đồng thân thụ người, như là tự động hấp thu chất dinh dưỡng rễ cây, bị đen tối kéo dài lấy chìm xuống dưới.

Vẫn là muốn sớm một chút rời đi nơi này, hắn hững hờ nghĩ đến qua lập tức đường, Amsterdam hẳn là một cái không sai mục đích.

Lúc này, cách đó không xa rối loạn tưng bừng gây nên hắn cảnh giác.

Một đám mang theo khẩu trang nâng điện thoại di động á duệ thiếu nữ bốn phía loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn phảng phất đang tìm kiếm con mồi, tại cư dân bình thường khu vực lộ ra phải càng bắt mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày đè thấp mũ lưỡi trai, giơ lên máy ảnh ngăn tại trước mặt nhắm ngay xa xa Berlin tường. Năm đó phong phú phản truy tư kinh nghiệm cho hắn biết mình đụng tới cái gì, cũng biết loại thời điểm này án binh bất động vững như Thái Sơn mới là lựa chọn tốt nhất. Hắn từ ảnh nhiều năm sớm liền sẽ không có điên cuồng tư sinh chuyên môn theo đuổi hắn hành trình, đại khái là không cẩn thận đụng vào cái nào xui xẻo đang hồng thần tượng, ngay cả đến Châu Âu đều có thể mang lên như thế một chuỗi cái đuôi nhỏ, chỉ cần hắn giả dạng làm một cái bình thường du khách...

Hết lần này tới lần khác có người đẩy hắn đi lên phía trước, trầm thấp mà thanh âm quen thuộc ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên, dọc theo cột sống của hắn một đường nổ tung huyết mạch thẳng đến đầu mút dây thần kinh:

"Loại tình huống này trùng phùng thực tế là phi thường thật có lỗi, nhưng ca nếu như không muốn lên thôi đặc xu thế, hay là trước chạy tương đối tốt."

Hắn phát thệ mình chỉ là sững sờ năm giây, lại bình tĩnh lại đến đã bị người bắt cổ tay tại băng thiên tuyết địa bên trong hướng lên trời biết phương hướng nào trăm mét bắn vọt, máy ảnh ở trước ngực chấn động chấn động cấn tại xương sườn bên trên trực tiếp truyền đến trái tim, không phải hắn làm sao lại đột nhiên cảm nhận được sắp đoạt đi hô hấp đau đớn, phảng phất dùng lưỡi dao đem lồng ngực xé ra, lần nữa trực diện quá khứ máu me đầm đìa.

Hắn nhớ tới mình vì cái gì không thích Berlin.

Hắn chưa hề có được qua Berlin.

+

Bọn hắn lần thứ nhất Berlin hành trình, cũng không phải là một chuyện khoái trá.

Lúc đó hắn cùng hắn còn thuộc về mười một người đoàn thể, có được đồng đội, bạn cùng phòng, bằng hữu, người yêu bốn vị một thể quan hệ. Ba tháng thế tuần để bọn hắn đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, còn muốn giữ vững tinh thần ứng phó bàn ghép, album mới, các loại tống nghệ, cùng còn sót lại ba tháng tương lai.

Hết lần này tới lần khác đây là một cái thời buổi rối loạn, tin tức xấu theo nhau mà đến.

Âm nhạc trung tâm người chủ trì bị triệt tiêu sự tình hắn sớm có dự tính, như thế quý giá tài nguyên trống chỗ lâu như vậy, cạnh tranh kịch liệt kình địch vây quanh ngành nghề bên trong, không có người nào cùng cơ hội sẽ vĩnh viễn vì hắn dừng lại. Duy nhất đáng giá an ủi là, không phải hắn làm không được, bất quá là công ty đấu đá cùng tư bản vận hành vật hi sinh, chỉ thế thôi.

Hắn tận nhân sự, không thẹn với lương tâm, phó thác cho trời.

Hắn biết Thượng Đế đối với hắn hết thảy an bài đều từ có thâm ý, tất cả khảo nghiệm gặp trắc trở cuối cùng đều lại biến thành vinh quang mũ miện, nhưng chỉ là có một chút, chỉ có như vậy một chút, không cam tâm.

Đám mây đen này bao phủ toàn bộ tháng 9, hắn bệnh nặng một trận, di chứng là tựa hồ vĩnh viễn tốt không được khục.

Hắn kiên trì chuyện này muốn trách Khương Daniel.

Tin tức truyền đến ngày đó bọn hắn còn tại Manila, người đại diện có lẽ là thông cảm hắn vất vả, đừng một ngày nghỉ lên máy bay trước đó mới đem hắn kéo qua một bên thông tri, hết thảy bởi vì sân khấu mà thành mộng ảo cùng mừng rỡ vào thời khắc ấy im bặt mà dừng.

Bao phủ tại quang mang bên trong ma pháp bọt khí bị hiện thực đâm thủng, hắn đưa mắt bốn cố vấn, cảm thấy mờ mịt không nơi nương tựa.

Coi như hắn lại am hiểu cảm xúc quản lý cũng vô pháp hảo hảo tiêu hóa kịch liệt như thế chuyển đổi, từ trước đến nay một lên máy bay liền ngủ thật say hắn trợn tròn mắt sống qua cả đoạn phi hành, trong xe đám người đối đã lâu ngày nghỉ trong chờ mong trầm mặc phải không giống hắn. Buông xuống hành lý sau hắn trên giường lật qua lật lại giày vò một giờ, xác định hắn giờ phút này cần gì nhất: Hắn cần rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu, nhiều đến đủ để cho hắn dũng khí.

"Daniel a, ta..."

Xuống giường truyền đến kéo dài hô hấp để hắn thu hồi nghĩ đụng vào tay. Khương Daniel tại thế tuần cuối cùng một trận có cảm mạo dấu hiệu, ốm yếu dưới đất thấp đốt một đường, cự tuyệt cùng hắn ngủ một cái giường hoặc hôn bờ môi, cơ hồ là nhắm mắt lại đem mình quẳng trong chăn, lẩm bẩm "Ca cũng muốn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt" liền không có thanh âm, căn bản không có phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu khác thường.

Hắn cùng hắn giống hai cái bôn ba tại hoang dã lữ khách, mang theo riêng phần mình vết thương lảo đảo cùng nhau đạp lên lữ trình, đã là ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, không nói đến lẫn nhau cầu cứu.

Hắn ngồi xổm ở Daniel đầu giường nhìn xem người yêu của hắn không tính an ổn ngủ nhan, đưa tay muốn vuốt lên giữa lông mày ưu sầu, hoảng hốt nghĩ, chừng nào thì bắt đầu, luôn luôn mang theo ý cười thiếp đi Khương Daniel, cũng sẽ làm không hạnh phúc mộng?

Cuối cùng là vĩnh viễn đáng tin Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng tinh lực vô hạn Phác Hữu Trấn bồi tiếp hắn uống một chén bảy phần ngọt hương dụ trà sữa, cầm20 cái chén bao về nhà, có một cái kế hoạch.

Hắn nhất định là quá độ chuyên chú vào kế hoạch này, đến mức ba ngày sau Khương Daniel nổi giận đùng đùng đẩy ra cửa phòng ngủ đem một trang giấy đập tới trước mặt hắn lúc, hắn căn bản không biết xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Cái này, " Khương Daniel tiếng nói khàn giọng, ngữ khí mang theo sốt nhẹ hỏa khí, "Đây là cái gì! ?"

Hắn đối đổi mới qua tháng này hành trình biểu phản ứng trong chốc lát, nhìn thấy ngày 22 tháng 9 kia một cột viết quá chướng mắt "Ung Thánh Hựu: Âm nhạc trung tâm mạt thả event" mới ý thức tới, mình tựa hồ là không cùng người yêu đề cập qua chuyện này.

"A a cái này. Ta nguyên bản định hai ngày này nói cho ngươi, về sau thứ bảy ta đều không cần làm việc a, nhiều một ngày nghỉ kỳ, có thể nhiều bồi bồi Niel, có phải là rất tuyệt?"

Hắn cười nói ra diễn luyện qua trăm ngàn lần, mặt mày cong cong, ngoài ý liệu lưu loát chân thành. Dù là mỗi nghĩ đến một lần chuyện này, trái tim vẫn sẽ có chút căng đau.

Nhưng hắn không thể khổ sở, Ung Thánh Hựu tự giác là cái chủ nghĩa thực dụng người, nước mắt hoặc chửi mắng nếu như có thể thay đổi vận mệnh phương hướng, hắn đương nhiên nguyện ý hàng đêm rơi lệ đến bình minh, hướng tất cả mọi người thổ lộ hết ủy khuất không cam lòng. Chỉ tiếc hắn sinh hoạt tại tàn khốc người trưởng thành thế giới, quy tắc là không ai có đồng tình thống khổ nghĩa vụ, một bên cạo xương chữa thương một bên chuyện trò vui vẻ mới là cảnh giới tối cao.

Hắn không có có quyền lợi để người cùng hắn bi thương, hắn chỉ có nghĩa vụ để người khác vui vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình làm rất khá, cho nên hắn không quá lý giải Khương Daniel càng thêm sắc mặt âm trầm.

"Ca coi ta là cái gì rồi?"

Khương Daniel còn tại phát sốt nhẹ, gương mặt đỏ bừng thẳng bức hốc mắt, tròng trắng mắt hiện ra tơ máu, càng nổi bật lên ánh mắt ngoan lệ: "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi coi ta là thành cái gì?"

Khương Daniel rất ít ngay cả tên mang họ gọi hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bất thình lình lấy hạ phạm thượng làm cho choáng váng, thẳng đến thân hình khí lực nghiền ép tuổi của hắn hạ bạn trai đem hắn từ trước bàn kéo dài đến trên giường, không chút nào che giấu ý muốn giật ra hắn quần áo lúc, hắn mới hoảng loạn lên.

"Dan... Daniel! Ngươi còn tại sinh bệnh! Nha! Không muốn nổi điên!"

Hắn giãy dụa lấy muốn chạy trốn, lại bị một mực chế trụ, rõ ràng nên hư nhược nhân lực khí một cách lạ kỳ lớn, cường ngạnh xoay qua hắn đầu cùng hắn hôn, tràn ngập răng cùng cắn xé bộ phận, đau đến hắn ô ô kêu to, liều mạng đẩy Khương Daniel, chỉ tiếc hiệu quả đại khái cùng mèo con cào người không có gì khác biệt.

Trên người người rốt cục lòng từ bi bỏ qua môi của hắn, thò người ra đi lấy an toàn bao cùng dầu bôi trơn, mình thoát áo thun tử quần, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn:

"Ta muốn để ngươi khóc." mang bệnh nhân thần sắc bệnh trạng điên cuồng đến đáng sợ, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói đến nghiêm túc vô cùng, "Ta sẽ để cho ngươi khóc."

Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt ngụm nước miếng, biết mình đem bị phong bạo phá hủy.

+

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình che phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ mang theo khẩu trang đứng ở phi trường tiếp nhận đèn flash tẩy lễ, con mắt chát chát phải không mở ra được, kẻ đầu têu cùng mình cách hai cái vị trí mặc áo thun nhẹ nhàng thoải mái sự thật để hắn giận không chỗ phát tiết.

Khương Daniel không có nuốt lời, trước một đêm thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu thút thít cầu xin tha thứ hắn mới bỏ qua bị chơi đùa sắp hôn mê người yêu, bờ môi nóng hổi hôn tới nước mắt của hắn, ôm hắn trầm mặc nằm trong chốc lát, đứng dậy bò đi giường trên, lưu Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngủ trên giường của hắn.

Khuya khoắt Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chăn mền ho đến không dừng được, mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ nhất định là bởi vì một người giường chiếu không đủ ấm áp, người mới sẽ sinh bệnh đi.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, người trong gương dùng sưng đỏ con mắt nhìn về phía phía sau hắn do dự muốn tới gần thân ảnh, mặt lạnh lấy quay người ném lên toilet cửa.

Tường thành dâng lên Thiết Mạc rơi xuống, hắn cùng hắn chiến tranh lạnh như vậy bắt đầu.

Kỳ thật coi như không có ở chiến tranh lạnh, hắn cùng hắn có thể giao lưu thời gian cũng vô hạn tới gần bằng không. Bọn hắn hành trình làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm phải điên cuồng, lấy phương tiện giao thông vì nhà, cơ hồ sẽ không ở cùng một tòa thành thị dạo qua hai ngày, thường thường muốn lẫn nhau nhắc nhở ngay tại kinh lịch cái nào múi giờ. Loại này bị cắt chém phải thất linh bát toái sinh hoạt tại lây nhiễm ốm đau sau trở nên vô hạn dài dằng dặc, reo hò thành tạp âm, ánh đèn thành cực hình, khán đài là vực sâu không đáy lộ ra chói mắt bạch quang, hắn ít có sẽ tại sân khấu bên trên cảm thấy lực bất tòng tâm, ánh mắt chỉ có thể mê mang ngưng tụ tại hư không một chỗ, máy móc lặp lại cơ bắp ký ức, nói với mình còn có hai bài ca thời gian, ngươi không thể đổ hạ.

Idol phần này nhìn như quang vinh xinh đẹp nghề nghiệp cứu về căn bản cùng đồ công nhân công nhân không có gì sai biệt: Tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt nhật trình, lặp lại lao động, trả giá đại lượng thể lực, lại không có nghỉ bệnh. Tùy hành bác sĩ phòng lấy giảm đau tề hiệu quả nhanh thuốc, dịch dinh dưỡng tinh lực đồ uống khi nước đồng dạng uống, nhiều khi bọn hắn một chút sân khấu liền thuận chân tường ngồi liệt trên mặt đất, tư thái thê thảm như là chiến Địa Y viện, mười một cái trẻ ranh to xác liên tiếp kêu thảm không cảm giác được tứ chi của mình, có khi ngay cả kêu rên khí lực đều không có chỉ có thể thở phì phò bình phục hô hấp, muốn bao nhiêu chật vật có bao nhiêu chật vật.

Hắn cùng hắn không phải duy hai sinh bệnh người, nhưng Khương Daniel cái này nhìn như bách độc bất xâm hoang dại giống loài thế mà thành nghiêm trọng nhất một cái, nhiều lần ngay cả chào cảm ơn đều kiên trì không xuống. Làm Khương Daniel bài virus trực hệ sản phẩm Ung Thánh Hựu không có tốt đi nơi nào, có một lần thậm chí vừa tới hậu trường liền lặng yên không một tiếng động hôn mê bất tỉnh. Lại mở to mắt vây bên người hắn người không có Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel được đưa đi bệnh viện xâu nước. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trần nhà ngẩn người, tại cần nhất lẫn nhau làm bạn thời khắc, hắn cùng hắn xa xôi giống là cách một đạo tường thành, cái này kêu cái gì cẩu thí yêu đương.

Hắn âm thầm thề khỏi bệnh trước đó là sẽ không tha thứ Khương Daniel, mà bệnh của hắn tựa hồ là vĩnh viễn được không.

Bọn hắn đến Berlin ngày đó hắn ho khan lại tăng thêm, có lẽ là trước kia một ngày vì chụp ảnh bạo tẩu năm tiếng thụ gió, vượt ngang tám giờ lệch giờ cũng giày vò đến vô cùng. Bọn hắn tại khách sạn buông xuống hành lý lúc đã rạng sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường nhìn xem mình bị điều đến Berlin múi giờ đồng hồ cảm thấy một trận hoảng hốt, những này trống rỗng thêm ra hoặc giảm bớt thời gian đều khiến người cảm thấy không biết làm thế nào.

Lúc này Hàn Quốc chính là buổi sáng, bọn hắn đều ở trên máy bay ngủ qua, tầng lầu bên trong náo nhiệt phải không được, có người đi phòng tập thể thao, có người gọi khách phòng phục vụ, có người giao lưu tình cảm, có người an ổn chìm vào giấc ngủ, còn có người gõ vang Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel nhất định là cùng mình lập qua cùng loại lời thề, đối phương bệnh tới hung mãnh đi phải cũng cấp tốc, chờ Khương Daniel rốt cuộc không cần mang theo trong người khăn tay về sau, dính lấy lòng sức mạnh phảng phất hết thảy như thường. Tựa như giờ phút này đứng tại cửa ra vào cỡ lớn sinh vật, nheo mắt lại cười hì hì hỏi hắn, Thánh Hựu ca muốn đừng đi ra ngoài dạo chơi?

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi chỉ chỉ đồng hồ: Rạng sáng hai giờ, ngươi muốn đi đâu?

Không nghĩ tới đối phương thế mà có chuẩn bị mà đến, khoa tay múa chân khoa tay: Berlin tường! Ta điều tra, Berlin tường không có cửa vào không cần vé vào cửa, rời cái này không xa, Berlin tàu điện ngầm 24 giờ vận hành, rạng sáng hai giờ hay là tại Châu Âu, không có khả năng có người truy tư, ca đi theo ta liền tốt.

Hắn nói đến đã tính trước, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên bị ủ rũ càn quét, như là một cái thở dài đánh xuyên nặng nề thể xác.

Daniel a, hắn tựa ở trên khung cửa nói rất nhỏ giọng, lại gọi một lần tên của đối phương, Daniel, ta cảm mạo còn chưa tốt, rất mệt mỏi.

Daniel hào hứng cao biểu lộ ngưng kết ở trên mặt giống như là phạm sai lầm bị phát hiện tiểu hài, nhếch lên khóe miệng lộ ra khẩn trương lại ủy khuất.

"Ta coi là ca muốn đi ra ngoài đi một chút, chụp chụp ảnh cái gì. Đây là chúng ta lần đầu tiên tới Châu Âu, " hắn dừng một chút, ngập ngừng nói bổ sung cường điệu một lần, "Chúng ta lần thứ nhất cùng đi Châu Âu."

Nếu là bình thường trạng thái, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối là cái thứ nhất ra bên ngoài chạy, cản đều ngăn không được. Châu Á như vậy nghiêm trọng trận thế hắn có thể khuya khoắt tại khách sạn dưới lầu xoay quanh, đi Australia thời điểm hắn hoa năm tiếng đồng hồ tại giao thông bên trên chỉ vì nhìn một chút sứ đồ chi thạch, càng đừng đề cập đẹp tuần trong lúc đó hắn quả thực đến cầm máy ảnh bốn phía vui chơi cảnh giới.

Hắn từ trước đến nay đều càng hưởng thụ những này rời xa ánh mắt tiêu điểm thời đoạn, cái này khiến hắn cảm giác được tự do, cũng làm cho hắn cảm thấy chân thực.

Cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu còn sống.

Nhưng hôm nay, hiện tại, nơi này, cùng Khương Daniel, không được.

Hắn bệnh còn chưa hết, hắn còn không có tha thứ Khương Daniel, hắn thuyết phục mình bọn hắn còn có thời gian rất dài, rất nhiều cơ hội, rất tương lai xa xôi.

Bọn hắn cùng đi qua rất nhiều nơi gần như du lịch vòng quanh thế giới, về sau bọn hắn sẽ cùng đi càng nhiều địa phương, bọn hắn sẽ còn lại đến Berlin.

Bọn hắn vĩnh viễn có thể trở lại Berlin.

Cho nên đêm hôm đó hắn đạo ngủ ngon đóng lại cánh cửa kia, không ngoài dự liệu trằn trọc đến thần hi hơi lộ ra mới ngủ thật say, làm một cái dài dòng mộng. Không nghĩ tới chính là mộng tỉnh về sau, lại tại cùng một chỗ cùng cùng một người để lộ phong ấn, lại phải hao phí thời gian sáu năm.

Bọn hắn lại cũng không trở về được cái kia rạng sáng Berlin.

+

Khương Daniel lôi kéo cổ tay của hắn trầm mặc đi xuyên qua khu dân cư xi măng trong lầu, thế mà vứt bỏ thiếp thân đuổi sát các thiếu nữ, quả thực là idol sử kỳ tích.

"Các nàng không phải người địa phương, rất không khéo, ta đối vùng này coi như hiểu rõ."

Khương Daniel lấy xuống khẩu trang xoa cái mũi đối với hắn cười cười, Ung Thánh Hựu quá quen thuộc nét mặt của hắn đường vân, nhỏ hắn một tuổi thanh niên đang khẩn trương, án lấy hắn cuồng loạn mạch đập ngón tay không có mang tay bao, giống là bởi vì Berlin vào đông mà run nhè nhẹ.

Hắn bất động thanh sắc rút tay mình về, cúi đầu giả vờ như kiểm tra máy ảnh dáng vẻ, cho lẫn nhau giảm xóc thời gian, lại ngẩng đầu, lại là thể diện chân thành tiền đội bạn, trước bạn cùng phòng, bạn trai cũ, hàng năm có mặt tập thể tụ hội hai lần, có thể tại xã giao trường hợp cùng một chỗ mỉm cười uống rượu cái chủng loại kia.

"Ngươi làm sao lại ở chỗ này?"

"Nghỉ năm mới kỳ, muốn tìm cái không ai nhận biết địa phương nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một chút, thuận tiện cho sang năm ca tìm xem linh cảm điều nghiên địa hình, không nghĩ tới tư sinh cuối năm cũng không bồi bồi người nhà, " Khương Daniel lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi đảo mắt một tuần, khoa trương vỗ bộ ngực thuận khí, "Thất sách thất sách."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn chọc cười: Đại Minh chúng ta tinh đến cùng đối sự nổi tiếng của mình có cái gì hiểu lầm, năm ngoái thế tuần Châu Âu trận không phải ba phút xong bán?

Khương Daniel cũng đi theo ngượng ngùng cười, đem mũ lưỡi trai trên đầu dạo qua một vòng phản lấy mang, một khuôn mặt phảng phất mãi mãi cũng sẽ không mất đi thanh xuân thiếu niên quang mang: "Còn không có chúc mừng ca, Kim gấu thưởng đề danh a! Đại phát đại phát!"

"Đề danh là phim nhựa, không phải ta, " Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười uốn nắn ngoài vòng tròn nhân sĩ phổ biến hiểu lầm, "Thuận tiện nhấc lên Berlin phim tiết diễn kỹ giải thưởng gọi Gấu Bạc thưởng, nếu như ngày nào ta cùng Gấu Bạc thưởng dính một bên, lại tới chúc mừng cũng không muộn."

"Ca diễn rất khá, ta đi xem, " Khương Daniel dừng một chút, thần sắc nghiêm túc châm chước nửa ngày dùng từ, "Ca khóc thời điểm... Ta rất đau lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng như này cảm tạ mình tống nghệ phản ứng huấn luyện, ở trái tim hung ác co rút lại một chút lúc còn có thể tỉnh táo từ trống không trong đại não chỉnh lý ra thích hợp nhất hồi phục: Đều là giả, diễn viên bản thân tu dưỡng, ta hiện tại liền có thể cho ngươi khóc ra tám loại hoa văn.

Nói hắn làm bộ muốn cúi xuống khóe miệng, Khương Daniel không có phối hợp cười ra tiếng, hắn tỉ mỉ mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, giống như là ở trong đó tìm kiếm khe hở.

"Ta có lẽ không hiểu diễn kịch, nhưng ta hiểu rõ ca, " Khương Daniel trả lời rất chân thành, "Chí ít tại Hồng đạo hai bộ phim bên trong, ca khóc đến thật rất thương tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là cảm thấy bị mạo phạm, nhưng hắn trực giác Khương Daniel sẽ hỏi ra cái gì nguy hiểm vấn đề, hoảng hốt chạy bừa tìm đề tài chuyển hướng:

"Ngươi là đến vì MV tuyển cảnh? Lại tới Berlin?"

Hắn vốn là nghĩ liền diễn kỹ câu chuyện đem nói chuyện xu thế dẫn tới Khương Daniel muốn chụp MV thượng hạng tiến hành một phen thân thiết hữu hảo chuyên nghiệp giao lưu, nhưng đối phương hàm nghĩa ánh mắt phức tạp cùng trì độn gọi lên hồi ức để hắn đột nhiên phát giác mình chạy nhầm phương hướng, cơ hồ là chính giữa họng súng.

"... Ca nhìn qua « kiểm tra văn rủ xuống ánh trăng »?"

"... Cái kia lễ Giáng Sinh phố lớn ngõ nhỏ mỗi khối LED bình phong đều tại thả, muốn tránh đều tránh không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười ha hả, lại giơ lên máy ảnh ngăn tại trước mặt muốn chụp ảnh, có chỉ tay đè chặt hắn thân máy bay, một chút xíu hạ thấp xuống, thẳng đến ánh mắt của hắn không chỗ có thể trốn.

"Năm 1940 ngày 14 tháng 11, ngươi từ bỏ ta, " Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng hát ra bài hát này giọng chính, sóng ngầm mãnh liệt đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể dời ánh mắt, bị bóp lấy cái cằm quay đầu trở lại, nhìn thẳng bị hắn từ bỏ quá khứ, "Ca không phải không biết bài hát này, là viết cho ai a?"

+

Năm năm trước.

« kiểm tra văn rủ xuống ánh trăng », Moonlight in Coventry, cùng thư giãn ca tên không có chút quan hệ nào bi thương tình ca, Khương Daniel chuyển hình chi tác, tự mình hạ tràng làm thơ soạn, còn chủ trìMV quay chụp, năm 2019 lễ Giáng Sinh phát ca, tại tân xuân ngày hội lừa gạt đi vô số thiếu nam thiếu nữ nước mắt, mắng to Khương Daniel không phải người, đã nói xong vĩnh viễn ánh nắng thiếu niên đâu.

"Năm 1940 ngày 14 tháng 11, ngươi từ bỏ ta."

MV mở đầu là Khương Daniel đứng tại Berlin tường trước nhìn thẳng ống kính độc thoại, buông tay đem một cục đá vứt trên mặt đất, dẫn phát một trận oanh tạc. Cả chi MV đều tại Berlin lấy cảnh, từ đại đồ sát bia kỷ niệm xi măng cột đá rừng đến người Do Thái nhà bảo tàng trục xuất vườn hoa, nhuộm tóc đỏ thiếu niên lảo đảo ghé qua trong đó, giẫm lên lá rụng bên trong ngàn vạn thút thít mặt, tái nhợt như một vòng huyết sắc.

"Tình yêu là trận đồ sát, ngươi quay người rời đi, lưu lại chiến tranh cùng oanh tạc."

"Tình yêu của chúng ta, là một vùng phế tích; tình yêu của chúng ta, để chiến hỏa đốt sạch; tình yêu của chúng ta, giống anh cách mã câu đố; tình yêu của chúng ta, có kiểm tra văn rủ xuống ánh trăng."

MV phần cuối Khương Daniel ngồi tại người Do Thái nhà bảo tàng đồ sát chi tháp bên trong, cửa dần dần đóng lại, một mảnh nồng đậm trong bóng tối chỉ có đỉnh tháp thấu đến một đạo nhỏ hẹp quang đánh vào trên mặt hắn, phảng phất một chút hi vọng, lại so cái gì đều tuyệt vọng.

Hắn tại quang mang bên trong, chậm rãi hai mắt nhắm lại.

Có fan hâm mộ nghi hoặc qua vì sao ca tên là nước Anh địa danh, MV lại tại nước Đức lấy cảnh? Rất nhanh liền có khảo chứng đảng sửa sang lại lịch sử tư liệu cung cấp người phổ cập khoa học: Chúng ta Niel sử dụng khái niệm hẳn là phát sinh ở năm 1940 ngày 14 tháng 11 kiểm tra văn rủ xuống lớn oanh tạc, là thế chiến thứ hai trong lúc đó Đức Quân đối minh quân tiến hành nghiêm trọng nhất oanh tạc, danh hiệu "Ánh trăng bản xô-nat" . Có tư liệu lịch sử biểu thị tại oanh tạc phát sinh trước, Allan Đồ Linh đoàn đội đã phá giải Đức Quân dùng "Anh cách mã" mật mã cơ truyền lại oanh tạc tin tức, nhưng chính phủ nước Anh vì che giấu anh cách mã đã bị phá giải sự thật, để cho nó tại về sau trong chiến tranh phát huy càng mãnh liệt hơn dùng, lựa chọn từ bỏ kiểm tra văn rủ xuống, nguyên một tòa thành thị bị san thành bình địa, thành thế chiến thứ hai sử thượng lớn nhất tranh cãi sự kiện một trong... A a chúng ta Niel thật sự là tâm hệ hòa bình thế giới chất lượng tốt thần tượng a!

Tại tống nghệ tiết mục bên trên vấn đề này cũng bị nhắc qua, Khương Daniel ngầm thừa nhận kiểm tra văn rủ xuống lớn đánh nổ cố sự.

"Lục soát 'Trong lịch sử hôm nay' trong lúc vô tình nhìn thấy, cảm thấy là cái rất khốc khái niệm, 'Bị từ bỏ tình yêu thành một trường giết chóc' . Berlin đối với ta mà nói cũng là một tòa ý nghĩa phi phàm thành thị, vẫn nghĩ lại đi một lần, vừa vặn muốn chụp MV, liền cầu người chế tác tại Berlin lấy cảnh."

Khả năng bởi vì bận rộn hành trình mà quá mức thon gầy thiếu niên xuất ra chiêu bài cẩu cẩu mặt, kể tổ quay phim ỷ vào hắn trả tiền ngay tại Berlin buông ra ăn thịt uống rượu chuyện lý thú, cười đến lông mày mắt không thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại video bỏ qua con chuột, mặt không thay đổi đi ban công châm một điếu thuốc, ngón tay ngăn không được mà run lên.

Toàn thế giới chỉ có hắn biết, đây là Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn lớn oanh tạc.

Hắn là tại một tháng nhiều trước cùng Khương Daniel xách chia tay, ngày thật vừa đúng lúc, chính là ngày 14 tháng 11.

Nói cho cùng cũng không phải chuyện ghê gớm gì. Ngày đó hắn tại đoàn làm phim bắt đầu làm việc, bị người đại diện cùng sản xuất kéo đi cho nhà tư sản bồi tửu, cũng may đối phương không có gì quá phận yêu cầu, chỉ là uống rượu mà thôi, một bình rượu tây hai bình rượu đỏ 6 cốc bia qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm bồn cầu nhả hôn thiên ám địa, dạ dày run rẩy giống là bị giảo gấp khăn mặt, vừa dùng lực liền có thể vặn ra máu.

Sinh hoạt trợ lý cho hắn chuẩn bị tốt nước nóng cùng tỉnh rượu thuốc, hắn nhắm mắt lại muốn tới điện thoại di động, mở ra cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm giao diện chấm dứt bên trên, ngược lại mở ra trình duyệt lục soát kênh.

Đây là hắn không muốn người biết nhỏ đam mê, thống khổ khó chịu thời điểm hắn liền lục soát người yêu tin tức cùng hình ảnh đến xem, có video tốt nhất, hiệu quả hiệu quả nhanh chóng có thể so với chữa trị ma pháp, chỉ dùng mười phút liền có thể chống đỡ lấy hắn không sợ hãi.

Khương Daniel là thuốc mê, thuốc kích thích, an ủi tề, Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất cùng toàn bộ giải dược.

Cảm tạ hiện đại khoa học kỹ thuật, cảm tạ hắn người yêu là làm đỏ thần tượng, Thiên Thiên đều có báo nhỏ truyền thông thiếp thân không thả, tin tức trên bảng giá cao không hạ. So như bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một đầu đưa tin tiêu đề, nhíu mày.

« Khương Daniel vết thương cũ tái phát khẩn cấp chạy chữa? Đếm kỹ đang hồng idol nhóm những cái kia không muốn người biết đau xót »

Phối đồ là một trương mơ hồ ảnh chụp, nhân vật chính đem mình che phủ cực kỳ chặt chẽ từ bệnh viện đi tới, tay phải lộ ra một góc băng vải. Người bên ngoài có thể muốn tốn mấy phút phân biệt cái này đến cùng phải hay không Khương Daniel, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu một chút liền nhận ra mình vệ áo cùng quần.

Hắn kiểm tra báo cáo phát ra thời gian, đại khái 4 giờ trước. Hắn lại điều ra cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép, đối phương một đầu cuối cùng là 3 giờ trước gửi tới từ chụp, chụp nửa bên mặt trái, tay phải không tại trong màn ảnh, phối văn tự "Chế tác hội nghị thật thật nhàm chán... Nghĩ ca ><", cùng một chuỗi biểu lộ để Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên bàn rượu bật cười.

Hiện tại tấm hình này bên trên Khương Daniel khuôn mặt tươi cười biến đến vô cùng chướng mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lạnh lấy bấm người yêu điện thoại.

"... Ca?"

Đối phương nhận điện thoại thanh âm có chút chần chờ, Ung Thánh Hựu không có đi vòng vèo, đi thẳng vào vấn đề.

"Tay của ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"... Cái gì?"

"Đừng giả bộ ngốc, ta nhìn thấy đưa tin."

Khương Daniel thanh âm rõ ràng không biết làm sao.

"Bị... Bị đập tới rồi? Ta rõ ràng gọi người đại diện ca ép một chút..."

"Nếu như không có bị đập tới, ta không thấy được, liền không có ý định nói cho ta rồi?"

Hắn xuất ra nhất lạnh lùng như băng ngữ khí, đầu bên kia điện thoại Khương Daniel ngập ngừng nói muốn giải thích:

"Thật không nghiêm trọng... Buổi chiều cùng biên múa lúc gặp mặt khoa tay hai lần, không có khống chế tốt lực đạo... Không nghĩ để ca lo lắng, lần sau gặp được ca muốn nửa tháng sau, khẳng định liền tốt... Lại nói ca đến cùng vì sao lại nhìn thấy a! ? Ca không phải đêm nay có suốt cả đêm đêm hí! ?"

Khương Daniel càng nói càng ủy khuất, thậm chí bất mãn phát ra kháng nghị, phảng phất đây đều là Ung Thánh Hựu sai. Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghe càng sinh khí, đại lượng cồn quấy đến hắn khí huyết dâng lên, ngay cả ngày thường ôn nhu quan tâm mặt nạ đều chẳng muốn mang tốt.

"Ta tại sao phải từ trong miệng người khác biết bạn trai ta tin tức? Ngươi coi ta là thành cái gì rồi?" Hắn mệt mỏi ngã xuống giường, mình cũng không có chú ý đến âm lượng càng lúc càng lớn, đến cuối cùng cơ hồ là đang thét gào lấy phát tiết cái gì, "Ngươi còn có bao nhiêu sự tình không có nói cho ta! ? Có phải là tổn thương chết cũng sẽ không cùng ta nói! ?"

"... Ngươi uống rượu rồi?" Khương Daniel ngữ khí cảnh giác lên, "Ngươi không tại đoàn làm phim? Ngươi ở đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nghe được đối phương âm điệu biến hóa, một trận bén nhọn đau đớn xuyên thấu đầu óc của hắn, thuận thực quản trực tiếp bị bỏng đến dạ dày, nước mắt ngăn không được chảy ra ngoài.

"Daniel, chúng ta chia tay đi." Hắn cố gắng khống chế run rẩy thanh tuyến cùng nôn khan xúc động, "Ta thật là khó chịu a."

Hắn thực tế đau đến quá lợi hại, chỉ có thể vô ý thức tái diễn hai câu này, cả người co quắp tại trên giường khóc đến thở không ra hơi, đầu bên kia điện thoại người hoảng loạn, lớn tiếng hỏi hắn làm sao vậy, ở nơi nào bên người có ai. Hắn muốn đem điện thoại quải điệu, nhưng ngón tay căn bản không bị khống chế.

Một trận ngai ngái phun lên cổ họng, đập vào mắt đi tới tất cả đều là màu đỏ.

Mất đi ý thức trước hắn mơ hồ nghĩ, cái này tựa như là hắn lần thứ nhất tại Khương Daniel trước mặt khóc.

+

Hắn làm một cái dài dằng dặc mộng.

Trong mộng hắn trở lại hai năm rưỡi trước tiết mục thu hiện trường, hắn ngồi tại số 2 trên đài cao, nhuộm phấn lông mặc quần bò thiếu niên tại trước mắt bao người từng bước mà lên, cúi người cười thân hắn một ngụm, phảng phất đã yêu nhau nhiều năm.

"Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn bồi tiếp ngươi, ngươi cũng muốn vĩnh viễn bồi tiếp ta mới tốt."

Trong mộng thời gian phi tốc tiến lên, bọn hắn tại chỗ có cần làm bạn thời khắc đều tại đối phương bên người, thẳng thắn mà chân thành tha thiết. Không có tận lực giấu diếm, không có muốn nói còn đừng, không có một mình rơi lệ ban đêm, không có tự nhận lời nói dối có thiện ý. Bọn hắn vẫn vết thương đầy người cộng đồng tiến lên, chỉ bất quá lần này, bọn hắn vì lẫn nhau chữa thương.

Mộng cảnh tốt đẹp như thế, hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm khóe mắt đều là ướt át mang cười.

Người đại diện xụ mặt đứng tại hắn cuối giường, bối cảnh là trắng bệch phòng bệnh vách tường cùng vung đi không được nước khử trùng mùi.

"Vị xuyên khổng, xuất huyết nhiều, nếu không phải Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại cho ta, ngươi sợ là muốn chết tại khách sạn trên giường." Từ trước đến nay thương nhất tỷ tỷ của hắn cắn môi, trên mặt hiện lên một chút do dự, "Khương Daniel đến xem qua ngươi, xin nhờ ta chuyển cáo ngươi... Hắn đồng ý."

"Hắn nói ngươi hạ hí trước hắn liền sẽ dọn đi. Các ngươi..."

Bọn hắn yêu đương không có giấu diếm bên người thân cận nhân viên công tác, chia tay nghĩ đến cũng cần thiết cáo tri một chút.

"Đúng, chúng ta chia tay. Ta cũng là bởi vì cái này mới tức đến phun máu tiến bệnh viện, để tỷ tỷ lo lắng, thật xin lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí bình tĩnh, thậm chí hữu khí vô lực mở một cái khô cằn trò đùa, người đại diện sắc mặt càng khó coi hơn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có quyền lợi khổ sở." Nàng lúc rời đi gian phòng trước, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn nghiêm túc nói, "Ngươi không có có nghĩa vụ làm cho tất cả mọi người đều vui vẻ."

"Ngươi có thể tự tư một điểm, chỉ cần để cho mình vui vẻ là được rồi."

Cửa phòng đóng lại, hắn chậm rãi giơ cánh tay lên che mắt.

Nhưng hắn cảm giác giống như rốt cuộc không vui, nên làm cái gì a.

+

Thời gian về đến bây giờ, tại Khương Daniel hát ra câu kia ca từ nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền khóc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóc hí từ trước đến nay là nhất tuyệt, xinh đẹp con mắt có chút rũ cụp lấy, đen nhánh con ngươi chiếu đến quang cùng thân ảnh của đối phương, nước mắt từ khóe mắt một viên một viên hướng xuống giọt, khóc đến hung ác liền sẽ bờ môi mở ra một điểm thở phì phò, khóc thút thít phải ủy khuất bất lực, phảng phất có rất nhiều lời muốn nói lại nói không nên lời, đều hóa thành càng mãnh liệt nước mắt để diễn tả tình cảm, có thể đem thân thiết nhất thạch tâm địa ngâm phải mềm mại ê ẩm sưng.

Khương Daniel thở dài, dùng tay áo bao lấy tay, một chút xíu cọ đi kia người nước mắt trên mặt, xê dịch thân thể ngăn trở gió đến phương hướng. Berlin mùa đông gió rất lạnh, hắn Thánh Hựu ca không muốn bị thổi sưng con mắt mới tốt.

"Ca làm sao khóc a... Rõ ràng cùng một chỗ thời điểm xưa nay không khóc."

Nghe hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến lợi hại hơn.

"Cùng với ngươi lúc, muốn giữ lại đều là vui vẻ hồi ức, cho nên không muốn nói chuyện thương tâm, cũng không muốn khóc."

Hắn cúi đầu xuống né tránh Khương Daniel tay, loạn xạ mình lau nước mắt. Có một tay xoa lên hắn phần gáy, do dự một chút, đem đầu của hắn ấn vào một cái ôm ấp, chóp mũi đâm vào trong áo lông, tất cả đều là ấm áp mà khí tức quen thuộc, Khương Daniel khí tức.

"Hiện tại thế nào? Không sung sướng a?"

Nhỏ hắn một tuổi đệ đệ tựa hồ cũng nghẹn ngào, nghe vào lỗ tai hắn giống như là xuyên tim lưỡi dao —— hắn nghĩ cho hắn thiếu niên tốt nhất hết thảy, nhưng vì cái gì hắn cuối cùng sẽ để hắn khổ sở?

"Không sung sướng, nhìn thấy ngươi, liền không sung sướng." Hắn bén nhạy cảm nhận được người trẻ tuổi cứng đờ một chút muốn thối lui, gấp vội vàng nắm được người kia áo khoác, "Nhưng không có ngươi, phảng phất càng không sung sướng."

"Giống như rốt cuộc không vui."

Hắn cả khuôn mặt đều bị vùi lấp cho nên thanh âm lầm bầm lầu bầu, đối phương nửa ngày không có lên tiếng, sâu hít sâu, lại mở miệng thanh tuyến là ý cười cùng giọng nghẹn ngào phức tạp hỗn hợp thể:

"Làm cái gì a, nói đến ta giống nhiếp hồn quái đồng dạng."

Hắn cùng hắn liền duy trì tương tự như vậy ôm tư thế đứng sừng sững ở Berlin mùa đông trong hẻm nhỏ, không có người đi đường không có có tiếng gió, bọn hắn bị thế giới di vong tại cái góc này, lẫn nhau ôm lại lẫn nhau tổn thương, là đối phương bệnh, cũng là duy nhất thuốc.

Hắn đột nhiên rất muốn trở lại sáu năm trước ngày 15 tháng 9, cùng hắn cùng đi xem cái kia rạng sáng Berlin tường.

+

Ngày đó rạng sáng, Khương Daniel hay là mình đi xem Berlin tường.

Ung Thánh Hựu là diễn xuất kết thúc đi sân bay trên xe bus biết đến, Khương Daniel cố ý cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đổi chỗ ngồi, đặt mông ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, không phân từ nói nhét cái vật nhỏ tiến lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Hắn cầm lên mắt nhìn, là khối thải sắc hòn đá nhỏ, bị dính tại nhựa giá đỡ bên trên, bối cảnh là hai nam nhân hôn Berlin tường nổi tiếng vẽ xấu.

"Một cái kẻ lang thang đang bán, nói là Berlin trên tường đến rơi xuống tấm gạch, ta mua hai cái, " Khương Daniel hiến bảo giống như mình cũng xuất ra cái giống nhau như đúc nhựa giá đỡ, không có chút nào trước một đêm bị cự tuyệt khiếp ý, "Dạng này ca cũng coi là đi qua Berlin tường."

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nhả rãnh cái đồ chơi này chẳng lẽ không phải ven đường tùy tiện nhặt một viên gạch đều có thể nói là Berlin tường hài cốt, nhưng đối Khương Daniel chiếu lấp lánh ánh mắt, hắn hay là quỷ thần xui khiến nhẹ gật đầu.

Hắn người yêu cả người đều bởi vì hắn cho phép được thắp sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nhìn thấy cái đuôi của hắn tại sau lưng điên cuồng chụp địa.

"Chúng ta lần sau nhất định phải cùng đi Berlin tường!" Cỡ lớn khuyển thiếu niên cẩn thận từng li từng tí dính tới, "Ca biết huynh đệ chi hôn bộ kia vẽ xấu đi, bán ta đồ vật kẻ lang thang cùng ta giảng, tất cả mọi người tại huynh đệ chi hôn xuống, đều muốn hôn."

"Đến lúc đó chúng ta liền có thể hôn... Giống như vậy..."

Hắn không kịp kháng nghị liền bị lớn hơn một vòng người yêu toàn bộ ép tại chỗ ngồi trong bóng tối bưng lấy hôn lên khuôn mặt hôn, hắn muốn nói bọn hắn còn tại chiến tranh lạnh Khương Daniel tốt nhất thả thành thật một chút, nhưng hết thảy tường thành Thiết Mạc đều bị hòa tan khắp nơi cái này trong khi hôn hít, ngọt ngào mềm mại như cùng hắn yêu nhất sô cô la nước đường.

Hắn nghĩ, bệnh của hắn đại khái là tốt đi.

Hắn hay là có được Berlin, mặc dù không có ảnh chụp, nhưng là có một viên gạch thạch, một cái hôn, cùng một cơn bệnh nặng khỏi hẳn.

Sáu năm sau, bọn hắn rốt cục thực tiễn lời hứa.

"Lần này MV vốn là tại Dresden lấy cảnh, nhưng nhìn thấy ca tại Berlin tin tức, ta an vị xe lửa đến Berlin, người đại diện mỗi ngày đều nhớ giết ta." Tại dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu đi Berlin tường trên đường Khương Daniel thành khẩn thẳng thắn nói, " ta đi xem ca lần đầu, luôn nghĩ cùng ca ngẫu nhiên gặp đến, đáng tiếc lên không nổi dũng khí."

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt: Ta liền nói Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại sao phải thay "Tại Berlin bằng hữu" muốn một trương lần đầu vé vào cửa, ta tin hắn tà.

Khương Daniel cười hắc hắc, dẫn hắn chuyển qua một cái góc đường, Berlin tường nổi tiếng vẽ xấu liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt. Bọn hắn mặc băng qua đường, ăn ý đứng ở du khách xếp hàng chụp ảnh chung cuối hàng.

"Hôm nay là ngày 13 tháng 2, " Khương Daniel đột nhiên không đầu không đuôi nói, "Hàn Quốc thời gian, đã là ngày 14 tháng 2."

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp, không nghĩ tới người thanh niên hoàn toàn không có dựa theo sáo lộ ra bài.

"Lần này ca khúc mới khái niệm nhưng thật ra là kéo dài « kiểm tra văn rủ xuống ánh trăng », gọi « dễ Bắc Hà bên trên Florence ». Ta là không muốn viết, dù sao cũng là hiến cho ca ca, cũng thật... Rất thống khổ. Nhưng người đại diện bức ta ra phần tiếp theo gạt người tiền tài." Hắn làm cái mặt quỷ, "Hiện tại xem ra là thiên ý, ta phải thật tốt viết bài hát này."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi theo đội ngũ đi lên phía trước một bên não hải hiện lên năm năm trước nhìn qua « kiểm tra văn rủ xuống ánh trăng » tài liệu tương quan: Cùng kiểm tra văn rủ xuống lớn oanh tạc đặt song song thế chiến thứ hai trong lúc đó thảm thiết nhất hai trận đánh nổ Dresden lớn oanh tạc, phát sinh ở năm 1945 ngày 14 tháng 2, cho nên lại tên lễ tình nhân lớn oanh tạc, tử vong người đếm qua 2 vạn, là minh quân đối kiểm tra văn rủ xuống lớn đánh nổ trả thù, Baroque thánh địa trong vòng một đêm biến thành Địa Ngục.

"Nguyên bản ta nghĩ a, này sẽ là một bài liên quan tới hành hạ lẫn nhau cùng trả thù ca, khổ đến không được, muốn lấy cùng ca vừa chia tay thời gian mới viết ra." Khương Daniel vừa cười vừa nói, không hề hay biết đau đớn bộ dáng để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trái tim có chút co rút đau đớn, "Nhưng ta đi xem Dresden nhà thờ đức mẹ Maria, ca biết toà này giáo đường cố sự a?"

"Baroque niên đại đại biểu kiến trúc, bị hủy bởi oanh tạc, biến thành một tòa phế tích ròng rã 59 năm, 20 năm trước mới bắt đầu trùng kiến."

"Lúc ấy toàn Châu Âu đều đang làm trọng xây quyên tiền, coi nó là thành hòa bình tiêu chí, nước Đức người, người Pháp, người Anh, thậm chí người Do Thái, tất cả đã từng tổn thương cùng bị tổn thương người tập hợp một chỗ, muốn chứng minh thứ gì."

"Mọi người tại phế tích bên trong tìm kiếm lấy quá khứ tiêu ký, từng khối gạch đá sửa sang lại, cuối cùng toà này tân giáo đường, sắp một nửa vật liệu, đều đến từ nguyên bản kiến trúc."

"Ca, ngươi biết lãng mạn nhất chính là cái gì a?"

"Nó mạ vàng mái vòm, là tại kiểm tra văn rủ xuống chế tạo." Đội ngũ đang không ngừng rút ngắn, Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn xem hắn, trong mắt tựa hồ là có óng ánh ánh sáng, "Rèn đúc người là năm đó tham gia qua Dresden lớn đánh nổ phi công hậu đại, tại mái vòm nguyên liệu bên trong gia nhập bị Đức Quân nổ nát kiểm tra văn rủ xuống đại giáo đường đinh sắt."

"Ta lần đầu tiên nghe được người hướng dẫn nói cố sự này thời điểm, oa, nước mắt lập tức liền hạ đến." Hắn nói đùa giống như khoa trương vuốt mắt, "Hai tòa bị hủy diệt thành thị, lấy dạng này lãng mạn phương thức, ở trên đế chứng kiến hạ, tại trùng sinh bên trong vĩnh viễn liên kết đến cùng một chỗ. Đại phát đại phát."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời, đem máy ảnh giao cho hỗ trợ chụp ảnh nhân viên công tác, cùng Khương Daniel cùng đi đến vẽ xấu trước mặt, chờ lấy hắn kể xong cố sự.

"Cho nên a, Ung Thánh Hựu, " hắn đời này nhất là trân ái thiếu niên tại Berlin gió bên trong nhìn lấy hắn, tiếu dung uyển như lúc mới gặp, "Chúng ta có thể hay không lấy quá khứ vì nguyên liệu, rót vào tín ngưỡng, hi vọng, cùng yêu, tại tường đổ bên trên trùng kiến mới mái vòm?"

Ở chung quanh người ồn ào âm thanh bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên một bước lấy xuống miệng của hắn che đậy, trân quý xoa lên mặt của hắn.

Bọn hắn đứng tại trong một mảnh phế tích hôn, như bạn thân, như huynh đệ, phía sau là dần dần đổ sụp nhà cao tầng, hôn lẫn nhau khuôn mặt, cùng thời kì cuối pháo hoa.

Kia là bọn hắn quãng đời còn lại cái thứ nhất hôn.

Bọn hắn sẽ vĩnh viễn có được lẫn nhau.

Bọn hắn sẽ vĩnh viễn có được Berlin.

++END++

3,532 duyệt


	155. Chapter 155

[ Dan Ung ] trong mắt người

"Hắn thử nghiệm dũng cảm đi xem Khương Daniel con mắt, cứ như vậy nhìn xem, cũng không nói chuyện, hắn một lần một lần tại ánh mắt hắn bên trong xác nhận cái bóng của mình, phát giác làm trong mắt của hắn người thật sự là trên thế giới tuyệt vời nhất sự tình."

——

Tựa như kỳ tích luôn luôn phát sinh ở mấu chốt một nháy mắt, khi Ung Thánh Hựu tại thật dày sách bài tập bên trong lúc ngẩng đầu lên, vừa vặn đối đầu trên giảng đài Khương Daniel mang theo ý cười con mắt.

Không tính là chớp mắt vạn năm, nhưng cũng đầy đủ để hắn ngây người cái ba giây trở lên, thẳng đến ánh mắt phương kia người nháy mắt mấy cái chuyển di ánh mắt.

"Hi vọng mọi người có thể ném ta một phiếu, ta sẽ cố gắng làm tốt!" Khương Daniel quay người tại trên bảng đen viết xuống tên của mình, hướng phía dưới giảng đài các bạn học bái.

Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí không biết hắn vừa rồi kia đoạn nghe rất dài tranh cử phát biểu đến tột cùng nói cái gì, nhìn chằm chằm chữ viết tinh tế bốn chữ, vô ý thức ngay tại nặc danh bỏ phiếu trang giấy bên trên viết xuống Khương Daniel danh tự, trung tính ngòi bút trên giấy choáng nhiễm lúc mang theo điểm xa lạ ý vị, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất viết tên của hắn.

Khương Daniel xem ra cái gì cũng có thể làm tốt, nhất định phi thường thích hợp làm ban trưởng, hắn phần này không hiểu thấu tín nhiệm biến thành chính tự một cái nào đó bút họa, đại khái không phải công lao của hắn, nhưng cuối cùng ban trưởng nhân tuyển thật là Khương Daniel.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu rất chán ghét cùng người giao lưu, trừ phụ mẫu lão sư bên ngoài, hắn tận khả năng giảm thiếu một cắt giao lưu, mỗi câu lời nói đang nói ra trước mồm cũng nên suy đi nghĩ lại lo lắng ngàn vạn, còn không bằng một người trốn ở nơi hẻo lánh.

Hắn lại tại vô số lần mở mắt nhắm mắt đều nghĩ đến Khương Daniel cặp kia cười đến cong lên đến con mắt, thậm chí khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt đều có thể thấy rõ ràng, hắn lần thứ nhất có ta nghĩ cùng người kia trò chuyện ý nghĩ.

Sự thật chứng minh Khương Daniel xác thực cái gì cũng có thể làm tốt, thành tích học tập rất giỏi, tính cách rất tốt, thân cao tướng mạo cũng rất tốt, dễ dàng liền bốc lên đến ban trưởng gánh, lại dễ dàng bắt được một phiếu tùy tùng.

Chỗ của hắn luôn luôn bị bầy người vây quanh, mọi người rõ ràng đều là giống nhau đồng phục, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là có thể một chút trong đám người tìm tới Khương Daniel, phảng phất hắn phát ra ánh sáng, di động thời điểm nguồn sáng đều sẽ đám ở bên người.

Cái này quá kỳ quái, khi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng lúc, ánh mắt đã sớm không tự giác đính vào trên người hắn.

Người cuối cùng sẽ tại trên thân người khác tìm mình chưa từng ủng có đồ vật, Khương Daniel giống khỏa nóng bỏng mặt trời, mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều đang phát tán ra ánh sáng cùng nhiệt, mọi người vây bên người hắn đại khái cũng là bởi vì nghĩ muốn tới gần kia phần ấm áp, hắn lại có trăm phần trăm nhiệt tình cùng lực lượng, đối hết thảy đều ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là cùng hắn hoàn toàn tương phản, hắn không yêu cười, không thích nói chuyện, quen thuộc dùng thật dày xác ngoài đem mình ngụy trang, tốt nhất là không ai có thể nhìn thấu nội tâm của hắn, dạng này hắn liền có thể lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần suy yếu mình tồn tại cảm, đem mình giấu ở cái bóng bên trong.

Ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua tầng tầng chướng ngại cuối cùng chiếu đến khu này ẩm ướt nơi hẻo lánh.

Đây cũng không phải là thích, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống không nhìn tới hắn, lắc đầu, đây không phải thích, chỉ là bởi vì Khương Daniel có chút không giống.

——

Lão sư khó được đưa ra lần sau đổi chỗ ngồi các bạn học có thể tự do lựa chọn, cũng cho mỗi người phát một trương điều tra vấn quyển, để mọi người đem đổi chỗ ngồi đề nghị cùng nhất muốn trở thành ngồi cùng bàn tên người chữ viết xuống tới.

Đoán chừng sẽ có rất nhiều người viết Khương Daniel đi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay không tự giác xuất mồ hôi, đính vào màu đen cán bút bên trên sền sệt, để hắn vốn cũng không an vội vàng xao động tâm tình tệ hơn mấy phần. Hắn mở ra giữ ấm chén uống hết mấy ngụm nước, lại làm bộ tại trong túi xách tìm tìm đồ vật, giày Cavans tại chỗ ngồi dưới đáy cọ mặt đất, thẳng đến lão sư từng cái đem điều tra vấn quyển thu đi lên.

Tấm kia phiền lòng giấy trắng không gặp nhưng không thấy hắn giải thoát, hắn đem mặt vùi vào trong tay áo, thính tai đều hiện ra đỏ.

Kia là hắn lần thứ hai viết tên của hắn, lần này viết rất dùng sức, dùng sức đến cuối cùng một bút đều đang run rẩy.

Lão sư ôm một lớn chồng chất vấn quyển nói muốn trở về hảo hảo sửa sang một chút, cuối tuần điều chỗ ngồi, trong lớp tràn ngập các bạn học khẩn trương lại mong đợi thanh âm.

Coi như ta viết Khương Daniel danh tự thì sao, mọi người nhất định đều viết, ai cũng sẽ không chú ý tới ta, ta không có gì đặc biệt, cũng sẽ không bị chọn trúng. Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng một lần một lần nói, bắt đầu có chút hối hận mình vì cái gì thật liền viết tên của hắn.

Chòm Xử Nữ kia phần ép buộc chứng cùng ngạo kiều để cỗ này hối hận cùng xoắn xuýt mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều quấn quanh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, để hắn không đi nghĩ chuyện này đều không được, cuối cùng hoang đường đến Ung Thánh Hựu tại thổi sinh nhật ngọn nến lúc trong lòng nghĩ đều là Khương Daniel.

Có lẽ là có thọ tinh tăng thêm, một tuần qua đi màu trắng tờ giấy, mở ra lại thật là Khương Daniel danh tự.

Hắn ôm túi sách cùng bên ngoài bao chuyển đến mới chỗ ngồi lúc, Khương Daniel đã ở cạnh cửa sổ bên kia tọa hạ, gặp hắn đến, lại vội vàng đứng lên đến giúp hắn cầm đồ vật, mang theo cái kia quen thuộc tiếu dung.

"Về sau chúng ta chính là ngồi cùng bàn." Hắn đưa qua đến một cái tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian nắm lấy đi, quả nhiên so hắn tưởng tượng bên trong muốn càng ấm áp một chút.

Hắn nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, kia là lần đầu tiên trong ánh mắt của hắn chỉ có cái bóng của hắn.

——

Trên bãi tập có lớp tại lên tiết thể dục, thiếu niên tràn ngập sức sống thanh âm xen lẫn nóng hổi không khí từ ngoài cửa sổ mặt bay vào đến, lão sư trên bục giảng vù vù viết lấy rất dài toán học công thức, trên đỉnh đầu quạt điện kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt chuyển.

Ngày mùa hè ánh nắng rất chướng mắt, đem Khương Daniel thân thể phác hoạ thành mơ hồ cắt hình, Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt nhìn xem, muốn nhìn rõ kia tia sáng là như thế nào một cây một cây xuyên thấu tóc của hắn.

Có lẽ là thấy quá chuyên chú, Khương Daniel quay đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy thẳng tắp tiến đụng vào ánh mắt của hắn.

"Ngươi mặc màu đỏ nhìn rất đẹp." Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel nói chuyện trước đó đoạt mở miệng trước, lời này nghe giống là vì che giấu xấu hổ thuận miệng nói, nhưng chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, mình là như thế nào mê muội tại màu đỏ áo thun bên trong Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel đại khái là không có nghĩ đến cái này bình thường kiệm lời ít nói ngồi cùng bàn lại đột nhiên khích lệ mình, con mắt có một nháy mắt mở rất lớn, nhưng lập tức lại cười lên, lộ ra hai viên thỏ răng, "Tạ ơn, màu lam cũng rất thích hợp ngươi, " hắn chỉ chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu đồng phục bên ngoài bao bên trong quần áo, tiến đến hắn bên tai nhỏ giọng nói.

Mặc dù biết đối phương chỉ là tại như thế bầu không khí hạ nói như vậy, mấy phần thực tình nhạt đến nhìn không ra, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là vui vẻ cực, so với tháng trước cầm tới mình yêu nhất tiểu thuyết còn vui vẻ hơn, hắn cắn chặt môi, nhưng không che giấu được ý cười còn là xuyên thấu qua khóe miệng lộ ra, thế là những cái kia chưa thể hoàn toàn phát âm âm tiết liền vụn vặt lẻ tẻ rơi xuống tại giữa hai người ánh nắng trong khe hở.

Về sau kia tiết khóa Ung Thánh Hựu một chút cũng không nghe lọt tai, thẳng đến chuông tan học khai hỏa.

Về sau món kia phổ thông màu lam áo sơmi bị giặt đến rơi nhan sắc, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là rất thường mặc hắn, hắn luôn cảm thấy mặc màu lam mình tại Khương Daniel trong mắt sẽ có như vậy một chút không giống, sẽ đẹp mắt một chút xíu, dễ thấy một chút xíu.

——

Tại mùa hè cuối cùng, lá cây liều mạng sinh trưởng cuối cùng một điểm màu xanh biếc lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định hướng Khương Daniel tỏ tình.

Hắn dùng cả một cái mùa hè đi suy nghĩ Khương Daniel đến tột cùng là nơi nào không giống, nghĩ đến mỗi một chỗ lại phát giác hắn là nơi nào đều không giống, hắn tồn tại giống như không phải cái khách qua đường, từ lần thứ nhất xuất hiện lúc, liền lại không đi qua.

Hắn không nghĩ hắn đi, muốn đem một người lưu ở trong lòng cảm giác lần thứ nhất mãnh liệt như vậy.

Khi tự học buổi tối kết thúc tiếng chuông đúng giờ vang lên, giống như là hiện thực ma pháp sẽ tại 0 điểm bị đánh vỡ, hắn bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay, lôi kéo hắn chạy ra phòng học, bọn hắn tại đêm hè bên trong mở rộng bước chân, đỉnh đầu là đầy trời tinh tinh, bên tai là kẹp lấy mùa thu khí tức gió.

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel có chút mơ hồ, lấy lại tinh thần phát hiện hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cái bóng dưới ánh đèn đường bị kéo đến rất dài rất dài, tan học trên đường còn không có mấy người người, toàn bộ đêm hè ve kêu phảng phất là chỉ vì hai người bọn họ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nhà cho tới bây giờ đều không phải tiện đường, nhưng là hắn biết Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đi học tan học ngồi là cái kia một cỗ xe buýt, hắn luôn luôn lặng lẽ ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng, chờ Khương Daniel sau khi xuống xe tại trạm tiếp theo xuống tới, lại ngồi phương hướng ngược xe về đến điểm bắt đầu.

Hắn lôi kéo Khương Daniel ngồi tại xe buýt hàng cuối cùng, ngồi ở chỗ gần cửa sổ, hai người đùi cùng đầu gối chăm chú kề cùng một chỗ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu?" Khương Daniel lại hô một lần tên của hắn, dùng bả vai nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng hắn.

"Chờ một chút, đợi đến lái xe." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, ngón tay quấy cùng một chỗ, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel.

Trên xe buýt chỉ chốc lát sau liền chật ních tan học học sinh, xe loạng chà loạng choạng mà phát động , liên đới lấy ngồi ở hàng sau hai người đều bị phát động quán tính mang theo hướng phía trước xông lên.

"Cho nên nói đến cùng làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel xoay người, vịn Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, lo lắng hỏi, hắn biết hắn ngồi cùng bàn nếu không phải có cái đại sự gì là sẽ không như vậy.

"Ta thích ngươi, ta xác định, ta thích ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt tại buồng sau xe chưa bật đèn tia sáng bên trong nhìn không rõ ràng, nhưng khi ngẫu nhiên trải qua đèn đường tung xuống một lát sáng ngời lúc, lại có thể nhìn thấy hắn lan tràn mặt mũi tràn đầy thẳng đến thính tai xấu hổ màu hồng, kia một cái chớp mắt quá ngắn ngủi, Khương Daniel thậm chí hoài nghi mình có phải là thật hay không nhìn thấy.

Khương Daniel chậm chạp không có trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu càng khẩn trương, hắn mất tự nhiên đem đầu chuyển tới cửa sổ bên kia, làm bộ đi xem dọc đường cảnh sắc, thực tế tâm tư toàn đang cùng mình chịu được rất gần Khương Daniel trên thân. Hắn nghĩ, coi như bị cự tuyệt cũng tốt, lớn không được mình khó vài ngày nữa vài đêm, lại đem hắn từ trong lòng mình mời đi ra ngoài liền tốt.

"Ngươi có nguyện ý hay không làm bạn trai ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có quay đầu, nhỏ giọng nói một câu, nếu không phải Khương Daniel cách đủ gần, còn thật sự cho rằng hắn là đối ngoài cửa sổ xe sắp luồn vào đến chạc cây nói.

"Ừm, tốt."

Thẳng đến nghe thấy câu nói này Ung Thánh Hựu đều không dám quay đầu, dù sao hướng Khương Daniel thổ lộ đã dùng hết hắn đời này tất cả dũng khí, hắn thực tế là không có dũng khí lại đi nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, hắn chỉ biết đây là hắn tại mùa hè kết thúc trước đó nhận được lễ vật tốt nhất, để cái này toàn bộ mùa hè đều đang nhớ lại bên trong phát ánh sáng.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt Khương Daniel lúc bản liền mang theo tâm tình khẩn trương, lần này quan hệ của hai người từ ngồi cùng bàn lập tức biến thành tình lữ, để hắn lại càng không biết nên như thế nào mặt đúng, mặc dù đưa ra thành lập đoạn này quan hệ người rõ ràng là chính hắn.

Hắn thử nghiệm dũng cảm đi xem Khương Daniel con mắt, cứ như vậy nhìn xem, cũng không nói chuyện, hắn một lần một lần tại ánh mắt hắn bên trong xác nhận cái bóng của mình, phát giác làm trong mắt của hắn người thật sự là trên thế giới tuyệt vời nhất sự tình.

Khương Daniel đối mặt lời nói ít đến thương cảm bạn trai cũng không giận , mặc cho hắn hoặc trắng trợn hoặc lén lén lút lút nhìn chăm chú lên mình, ánh mắt hắn bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu là xấu hổ, là nhát gan, đồng thời lại là dũng cảm mà nhiệt liệt, hắn không quen nói ta yêu ngươi, lại nhiều lần đều đem ta yêu ngươi bỏ vào trong mắt, xuyên thấu qua cặp kia dài nhỏ con mắt nói cho người hắn yêu.

Hai người quan hệ chuyển biến kỳ thật không có mấy người biết, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ lại luôn luôn thói quen trốn tránh đám người, tự nhiên là không thích ở nơi công cộng cùng Khương Daniel dính vào nhau, chỉ là tại gặp thoáng qua lúc vụng trộm đối mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu đỏ mặt, Khương Daniel thì là nhíu nhíu mày khóe môi nhếch lên một vòng cười.

Khương Daniel cũng không quá sẽ làm cái gì dễ thấy cử động, đáng yêu ý là giấu không được, hắn sẽ đang đi học lão sư quay người viết viết bảng nháy mắt vụng trộm kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, tại dưới mặt bàn cùng hắn mười ngón khấu chặt, hay là tại lớp tự học vụng trộm tại sách bài tập bên trên viết tên của hắn, nhất bút nhất hoạ nghiêm túc cực, viết xong còn muốn khoe khoang giống như đem sách đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt cho hắn nhìn.

Bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không nói cái gì, chỉ là cười, cười đáp lộ ra mấy khỏa không quá chỉnh tề răng, cười đáp mặt mày cong cong, cười đáp trên gương mặt đều toát ra đỏ ửng nhàn nhạt.

Vì cùng Khương Daniel cùng tiến lên hạ học, Ung Thánh Hựu phải dậy sớm hơn một giờ ngồi xe đến Khương Daniel nhà phụ cận, mua lấy nóng hầm hập bữa sáng cùng sữa đậu nành, liền vì nhìn hắn còn buồn ngủ tựa ở mình đầu vai dáng vẻ, mỗi lúc trời tối hắn lại muốn dùng nhiều hơn hơn một giờ thời gian ngồi xe về nhà, liền vì Khương Daniel quay người một câu kia ngủ ngon.

Nếu như là vì thích người, lại mệt mỏi hắn cũng không quan tâm, hắn từng là nhát gan như vậy một người, lại nguyện ý đem hết thảy dũng cảm đều đưa cho Khương Daniel.

——

Lớp mười hai việc học càng ngày càng khẩn trương, bọn hắn thời gian chung đụng tựa hồ chỉ còn lại lên lớp cùng tại trên xe buýt.

Kỳ thật ngẫm lại, thả trước kia, hai người cũng không có đơn độc từng đi ra ngoài mấy lần, vẻn vẹn nhìn qua một lần kia phim, cũng bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đến phim kết thúc đều không có phóng ra trong lòng một bước kia, không có đem đầu tựa ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai.

Bầu không khí ngột ngạt để tâm tình của người ta cũng không tự chủ được xấu đi, tất cả lão sư đều đem kỳ vọng đặt ở làm ban trưởng Khương Daniel trên thân, cổ vũ cùng tin tưởng lời nói đến mức nhiều cũng liền biến thành bỏ cũng không xong áp lực, trực áp phải hắn không thở nổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn nhíu chặt lông mày vò huyệt Thái Dương dáng vẻ, trong lòng đau lòng cực kỳ, làm sao mình lại không phải cái sẽ người nói chuyện, trừ nói chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều, ta tại, cái gì cũng sẽ không nói.

Mười ngón khấu chặt lúc, hắn dùng ngón út ngoắc ngoắc Khương Daniel tay, lại vô ý thức nắm chặt, phảng phất không dùng sức hắn liền sẽ từ trong tay mình biến mất đồng dạng.

Hắn nằm sấp trên bàn, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem ngồi cùng bàn Khương Daniel, không khỏi bắt đầu tưởng tượng tương lai của bọn hắn.

Lấy tuổi của bọn hắn đến nói, cân nhắc tương lai tựa hồ có chút hơi sớm, nhưng ai đều sẽ nhịn không được suy nghĩ mình cùng thích người tương lai, bởi vì thích ngươi, chính là bởi vì thích ngươi, mới muốn cùng ngươi có được một cái tương lai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý liều mạng học tập cùng Khương Daniel kiểm tra đến cùng một trường đại học, bọn hắn muốn tại mùa thu dưới cây ngô đồng dắt tay cùng đi, đi qua mới bốn năm Xuân Hạ Thu Đông, bọn hắn muốn cùng một chỗ tìm việc làm, coi như không phải một cái công ty cũng không quan hệ, về nhà trước người làm tốt cơm chờ một người khác liền tốt, bọn hắn sẽ có nhà của mình, nuôi mấy cái mèo, loại mấy bồn hoa, cuối cùng tại tích lũy tiền về sau đi vòng quanh trái đất lữ hành, tình cảm giữa bọn họ coi như qua rất nhiều rất nhiều năm cũng sẽ không nhạt đi, sẽ một mực cùng hiện tại đồng dạng tươi sống.

Hắn nghĩ đi nghĩ lại ngủ, ở trong mơ chen vào cánh, nhìn thấy hai người tương lai.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc, phòng học người đã đi hơn phân nửa, hắn khoác trên người Khương Daniel bên ngoài bao, nghiêng đầu ngửi một chút, mang theo hắn nhất mùi vị quen thuộc.

Mùi vị kia vốn nên là nhất làm cho hắn an tâm, trong nháy mắt này lại chẳng biết tại sao đột nhiên để hắn không hiểu tâm hoảng lên.

Tan học trên đường Khương Daniel hiếm thấy không nói gì, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn áp lực lớn tâm tình không tốt, chủ động nói lên đề tài, nói hắn tưởng tượng hai người tương lai, nói đến hưng phấn chỗ liền vươn tay giữ chặt bên người Khương Daniel tay.

Cái kia hai tay không giống lúc trước như thế ấm áp, đến đầu ngón tay đều mang ẩm ướt ý lạnh, để Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác run lên.

"Đừng nói, ta mệt mỏi." Khương Daniel chưa có trở về nắm chặt hắn, thở dài mình đi thẳng về phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn dưới mặt đất, nguyên bản kề sát cái bóng đột nhiên vỡ ra, biến thành hai đầu gầy gò thật dài bóng đen, cách càng ngày càng xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ cảm thấy nếu như mình hiện tại không đuổi theo, hắn liền rốt cuộc đuổi không kịp Khương Daniel, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời, đem hốc mắt cùng trong lỗ mũi chua xót cảm giác cưỡng chế đi, tăng tốc bước chân đuổi kịp hắn.

"Niel. . . Ta. . ." Hắn bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay áo muốn nói cái gì, hé miệng mới phát hiện mình kỳ thật cái gì đều nói không nên lời.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, chúng ta chia tay đi." Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt bình tĩnh như nước, tựa hồ từ trong miệng hắn nói ra bất quá là buổi sáng tốt lành dạng này bình thường.

"Vì cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật từ rất sớm bắt đầu đã cảm thấy một ngày này cuối cùng sẽ đến, hắn đối với mình một mực không có lòng tin gì, hắn không cảm thấy mình so với cái kia truy cầu Khương Daniel người mạnh, hắn có thể cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ nói không chừng thật là bởi vì năm đó sinh nhật hắn thành kính hứa nguyện vọng, nhưng thần minh cũng thật chỉ thực hiện hắn khát cầu cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ, mà không có cho bọn hắn vĩnh viễn.

Hắn biết coi như biết vấn đề đáp án hắn cũng sẽ không tiếp nhận, hắn đời này không có gì có thể lấy kiêu ngạo sự tình, duy nhất kiêu ngạo liền là ưa thích Khương Daniel, đây là hắn làm qua dũng cảm nhất, nhất nghĩa không phản cố vấn sự tình.

"Không có cái gì vì cái gì, ta mệt mỏi." Khương Daniel nói dứt lời liền quay người rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám giống thường ngày như thế xem hắn trong mắt mình, đó nhất định là chật vật không chịu nổi.

"Ngươi cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua ta yêu ngươi a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng nói, dùng chỉ có chính mình có thể nghe thấy thanh âm, bọn hắn dắt qua tay, ôm qua, nhưng còn chưa kịp hôn, cũng chưa kịp hảo hảo nói một câu ta yêu ngươi.

"Ta yêu ngươi!" Hắn lần thứ nhất biết ba chữ này liền cùng một chỗ phát âm là như vậy, chẳng phải thuận miệng, quát lên không tự nhiên, có lẽ là bởi vì chưa hề nói qua đi.

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất đối Khương Daniel nói ta yêu ngươi, lại không nghĩ rằng là tại lúc chia tay.

Khương Daniel bước chân dừng dừng, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn sẽ quay đầu, quay người chạy tới, ôm lấy chính mình nói Khương Daniel kỳ thật rất yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là bởi vì dạng này lý do như vậy mới lựa chọn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra.

Hắn thậm chí không cầu vãn hồi, chỉ là muốn biết hắn là yêu mình, coi như không có tương lai, cũng muốn biết hắn chỗ trân quý quá khứ là chân thật. Khương Daniel chỉ muốn quay đầu, liền có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt không bỏ, thế nhưng là hắn không quay đầu lại.

——

Hắn không quay đầu lại, hắn cũng không có đi truy.

Đêm hôm đó Ung Thánh Hựu ôm một chén lạnh sữa bò tại bên giường ngồi một đêm, càng không ngừng dùng tay vuốt ve lấy sách bài tập đằng sau Khương Daniel viết tên của hắn, phảng phất thuận những cái kia uốn lượn đường cong, liền có thể đường cũ trở về đến không có tách ra thời gian.

Có lẽ hắn lại vui tươi một điểm, nói thêm nữa một ít lời, đem trong lòng nghĩ những lời kia nói cho hắn, bọn hắn liền sẽ không như thế nhanh tách ra.

Thế nhưng là hắn nghĩ nghĩ những cái kia hắn cho rằng trong hồi ức trân quý nhất bộ phận cũng bất quá là bởi vì đứng tại hắn thị giác bên trên, đem phán đoán ngọt ngào bỏ, Khương Daniel trừ cười tiếp nhận hắn thích, tựa hồ cũng không có hắn tưởng tượng bên trong nhiệt tình như vậy, hai người cũng không như trong tưởng tượng như thế yêu nhau.

Thẳng đến mặt trời tại tầng mây bên trong chậm rãi thăng lên, hắn mới xoa xoa chua xót hốc mắt đứng người lên, đem kia vài trang giấy cẩn thận từng li từng tí cắt xuống, lại loạng chà loạng choạng mà tại trong tủ treo quần áo xuất ra món kia rửa đi sắc màu lam quần áo trong.

Hắn tại chút tình cảm này bên trong luôn luôn đóng vai chủ động phía kia, là hắn trước nói thích, là hắn trước nhìn về phía hắn, hắn coi là chỉ cần mình liều lĩnh xông về phía trước, liền sẽ có người mang theo cười tại điểm cuối cùng chờ hắn.

Nhưng kết quả là căn bản không có cái gì điểm cuối cùng, nói không chừng hắn cho nên vì cái gì điểm xuất phát đều chẳng qua là Khương Daniel nhất thời hưng khởi, liều lĩnh đổi lấy chỉ là đầu rơi máu chảy, mình đầy thương tích, hắn trả giá cố gắng giống như là sau răng trong máng viên kia ngo ngoe muốn động ngoi đầu lên răng khôn, dùng sức làm lấy thương tổn tới mình lại vô dụng công lao.

Đang trở nên sưng đỏ trước đó rút ra đi, coi như quá trình đẫm máu, vết thương rất nhanh liền hội trưởng tốt.

——

Khương Daniel ngày thứ hai không có ở nhà ga nhìn đằng trước đến chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, trong phòng học cũng không có, nơi nào đều không có cái bóng của hắn. Hắn bàn trong động sách còn không có lấy đi, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề bày ra cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel chờ mong, đang đi học linh khai hỏa trước đó, hắn nhất định sẽ xuất hiện.

Thế nhưng là hắn đợi đến chuông tan học vang, cũng không có chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một ngày mới, lại là một ngày mới, ngay sau đó rất nhiều một ngày mới, hắn đều không có chờ đến hắn trở về, hắn mới rốt cục nhận thức đến Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái sẽ không lại trở về.

Cái này nhận biết trong lúc nhất thời cũng không có cho hắn tạo thành bao lớn ảnh hưởng, bất quá là bên người thiếu người, dù sao người kia đại đa số thời điểm cũng không thường nói chuyện cùng chính mình.

Hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy mỗi ngày mỗi ngày thời gian đều bị kéo dài, từ mở mắt bắt đầu đến một ngày kết thúc, trước kia chưa từng cảm thấy một ngày dài như vậy qua.

Tại một cái nào đó cây sồi xanh bên trên treo sương hoa sáng sớm, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy trong nội tâm đè ép kia cỗ khí căng đến khó chịu, hắn tại trên bãi tập chạy một vòng lại một vòng, thẳng đến hai chân đều đau nhức đến rốt cuộc bước bất động bước kế tiếp, mới chật vật không chịu nổi đổ vào trên đường chạy.

Gió thổi qua gương mặt lúc, có cái gì mặn mặn chất lỏng chảy đến miệng bên trong, đắng chát cực kì.

Hắn thừa nhận hắn đang nghe Ung Thánh Hựu miêu tả tương lai của bọn hắn lúc hoảng, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ là hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua tươi sống, ánh mắt của hắn lóe rạng rỡ tinh quang, giọng nói mang vẻ một điểm chờ mong lại dẫn bảy tám phần chắc chắn, phảng phất khẽ vươn tay liền thật có thể bắt đến tên là tương lai vô hình chi vật, hắn dắt tay của hắn, muốn cùng một chỗ bắt lấy.

Nhưng chỉ có Khương Daniel biết, mình khi đó trong lòng có bao nhiêu sợ hãi. Hắn sợ mình không thể thỏa mãn tất cả mọi người chờ mong, hắn sợ bên người bất cứ người nào đối với hắn thất vọng, hắn sợ lấy mình bây giờ không cách nào thực hiện Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cái kia tương lai, phần này khủng hoảng để hắn thấy không rõ tương lai dáng vẻ, không nhìn thấy tương lai bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu cái bóng.

Hắn hất ra hắn tay, lần thứ nhất lựa chọn đào tẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên đuổi theo, nhưng nam hài tử lòng đang lúc này có thể cường tráng đến đâu, Khương Daniel vẫn là không có dũng khí đối mặt hắn cùng cặp kia bất cứ lúc nào đều chỉ thấy ánh mắt của mình, nếu như ở đây lựa chọn kết thúc, mình đại khái vẫn sẽ là trong lòng của hắn cái kia vĩnh viễn tích cực hướng lên Khương Daniel đi.

Cùng nó ngày sau thất vọng, còn không bằng sớm kết thúc.

Hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đối bóng lưng của hắn hô hào ta yêu ngươi, có trời mới biết hắn có bao nhiêu dùng sức mới khắc chế mình không quay đầu lại, dọc theo đèn đường mờ nhạt cái bóng đi đến cuối cùng.

Khương Daniel muốn đợi đến mình trở thành người càng tốt hơn ngày đó, lại quay đầu lại dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, hắn khắc chế, hắn khoảng cách, đều là vì chờ đến ngày đó, có thể tràn ngập tự tin ưỡn ngực cùng hắn cùng một chỗ sướng nghĩ tương lai của bọn hắn.

Nhưng cái kia kinh lịch quá nhiều lần chờ đợi người lần này quyết định không đợi, là mình mềm yếu cùng lùi bước để hắn rốt cục từ bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý từ bảo hộ xác bên trong đi ra đến nhích lại gần mình, nguyện ý vì mình làm một cái dũng cảm người, mình lại cô phụ phần này dũng cảm.

Hắn đem bàn tay hướng những cái kia có thể đụng tay đến mây trắng, lại cái gì cũng bắt không được.

——

Năm năm sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo kính mắt, đem đầu gần sát màn ảnh máy vi tính, mỗi chữ mỗi câu đối trên màn hình bài viết tiến hành hiệu đính. Lít nha lít nhít văn tự chiếu vào tái nhợt bối cảnh bên trên đâm vào con mắt rất đau, hắn dùng sức nháy mắt mấy cái, lại híp mắt xem ra.

Đợi đến công việc rốt cục hoàn thành lúc, đã là hơn mười một giờ khuya.

Hắn ấn ấn ẩn ẩn làm đau dạ dày, đóng lại máy tính, thu thập xong đồ vật rời phòng làm việc, cả tầng lầu chỉ còn lại cái này một gian phòng ốc vẫn sáng đèn.

Lại là tăng ca một ngày, toan trướng huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch nhảy, tăng thêm trong dạ dày cảm giác trống rỗng, quá chân thực mỏi mệt để Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng cảm giác được mình hay là sống ở nhân gian.

Hắn tại tốt nghiệp trung học trước đó liền thỉnh cầu ra nước ngoài học, mặc dù mình tiếng Anh thành tích cũng không tệ, nhưng trở ngại thuở thiếu thời u ám lại không yêu giao lưu tính tình, mới mở miệng nói tiếng Anh liền khẩn trương mao bệnh cũng là qua thật lâu mới vượt qua, ở nước ngoài mấy năm tự mình một người chịu không ít khổ.

Có lẽ là an tĩnh tính tình để hắn càng yêu quý cùng tác phẩm văn học ở cùng một chỗ, toàn bộ trong lúc học đại học đều chui ở phòng học cùng trong thư viện viết chuyên nghiệp luận văn cùng làm nghiên cứu, bận rộn sinh hoạt để người không kịp nghĩ chuyện dư thừa.

Cũng là qua thật lâu, hắn mới rốt cục đem cao trung lúc đoạn này nói ngắn cũng không ngắn tình cảm quy hoạch vì chuyện dư thừa.

Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút khi còn bé thật sự là đã làm nhiều lần việc ngốc, mình kia phần trăm phần trăm nghiêm túc thích tại trong mắt người khác nhẹ như lông hồng, từ đầu đến cuối đều là tự mình một người tưởng tượng, của hắn Cao trung sinh hoạt trừ bỏ Khương Daniel nhớ lại lại một điểm không dư thừa.

Hắn hiện tại, không còn đem Khương Daniel khi làm cái gì đặc thù người, bất quá là cái cùng người khác so sánh xem ra có chút tên kỳ cục thôi.

Học tập cùng sinh hoạt sẽ không đình chỉ, thời gian tế thủy trường lưu không phải cũng an an ổn ổn qua nhiều năm như vậy.

Hắn bây giờ về nước làm mình nhất hướng tới biên tập công việc, mặc dù so với đi học lúc ngày ngày mệt đến hoa mắt đau đầu còn muốn cực khổ hơn mấy phần, nhưng cố gắng liền sẽ có hồi báo sự tình thực tế là để hắn hết sức hài lòng.

Thời gian này chỉ có lầu dưới cửa hàng giá rẻ còn mở cửa, kệ hàng bên trên đã không dư thừa cái gì mới mẻ đồ vật, hắn quay người đi đến mì tôm giá đỡ, không biết là con mắt thật bởi vì công việc quá lâu mệt đến thấy không rõ, hay là cái gì nguyên nhân khác, về đến nhà mới phát hiện, vốn nên cầm màu đen tân mì sợi lại cầm thành gà tây mặt.

Nhưng trong nhà trừ ba cái trứng gà cái gì cũng không dư thừa, cũng không còn khí lực ra ngoài lại mua, đành phải cực không tình nguyện đem nước sôi rót vào trong chén, chen vào cái nĩa chờ cái ba phút.

Đỏ tươi gia vị mang theo kích thích hương vị đều đều nhiễm đến mỗi một cây trên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút, mặc dù không thế nào muốn ăn, nhưng bụng truyền đến lẩm bẩm tiếng kêu lại tại thúc giục hắn.

A, thật cay, hắn quả nhiên không thích cái mùi này, cửa vào vị ngọt giống như là vị giác nổ tung trước trò đùa, chỉ tiếp tục bất quá hai giây liền bị nóng bỏng đâm nhói cảm giác bao trùm, thẳng cay đến đỉnh đầu hắn đổ mồ hôi.

Vội vã lau nước mắt nước mũi thời điểm mới nhớ tới Khương Daniel trước kia tựa hồ rất thích ăn cay, cơ hồ là không cay không vui, tại mơ hồ ánh mắt cùng đau đớn thần kinh bên trong hắn lại nghĩ tới người kia.

Quả nhiên, tất cả cảm giác đau đều cùng Khương Daniel có quan hệ.

Cuối cùng cũng không ăn mấy ngụm, uống vào mấy ngụm nước đá làm dịu đầu lưỡi cùng miệng đau đớn, hơn phân nửa bát mì đều bị ném tiến thùng rác.

——

Thức đêm tăng ca, ẩm thực không quy luật, mua sai mì tôm lại tiến một bước vì đáng thương dạ dày lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thứ hai bị đau bụng đánh thức, bỗng nhiên đứng dậy lại phát giác đầu cũng đau đến không được.

Chậm chậm ung dung vịn tường rửa mặt hoàn tất, nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, tại đến trễ biên giới thăm dò.

Hôm nay là vì xưởng in ấn đưa bản thảo thời gian, nói cái gì cũng không thể chậm đến, thế là hắn lại thuận lý thành chương không ăn thành điểm tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh mười hai phần tinh thần mới đem tất cả chú ý hạng mục cùng xưởng in ấn nói rõ ràng, lại liên tục xác nhận bài viết, cái này mới an tâm rời đi nhà máy, mơ màng đến đến tàu điện ngầm đứng.

Lục lọi rốt cục bò đến công ty cổng, hắn nghĩ đến mình muốn đi cùng chủ biên mời nửa ngày giả, nếu không liền thật muốn đem điểm cuối của sinh mệnh một khắc hiến cho công việc cương vị.

Đọng lại mỏi mệt cùng ốm đau một nháy mắt bộc phát, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đi trên cầu vượt cuối cùng một tiết bậc thang lúc, giống phiến bị gió thổi lên lông vũ, thẳng tắp ngã về phía sau.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm trước mắt trắng xóa hoàn toàn, để hắn một nháy mắt thật cho là mình bởi vì quá cực khổ bên trên Thiên Đường, tập trung nhìn vào mới phát hiện là gian phòng kia trang trí phần lớn dùng màu trắng, tăng thêm không có kéo lên màn cửa, sáng loáng có chút chướng mắt.

Cái này nhất định là cứu hảo tâm của ta người trong nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy muốn đi hảo hảo cảm tạ một chút người ta.

Đứng dậy lúc dạ dày co lại, sửng sốt đau đến hắn xoay người rơi xuống giường.

"Tê. . ." Hắn nằm rạp trên mặt đất, vừa rồi mắt cá chân còn đụng vào trên mép giường, để hắn không biết mắt cá chân cùng dạ dày cái nào đau hơn.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi làm sao lên đến rồi! Mau trở về nằm!" Vội vàng tiếng bước chân từ bên ngoài truyền vào đến, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thanh âm kia có chút quen thuộc, buồn bực người hảo tâm này làm sao lại biết tên của mình.

"Không có việc gì. . . Ta đã tốt nhiều. . Tạ. ." Lời còn chưa nói hết, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mặt của người kia sửng sốt.

Khương Daniel.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong đầu có dây thần kinh đột nhiên co lại co lại đau, hắn đè lên huyệt Thái Dương cũng không thấy tốt hơn.

"Đầu còn đau không? Mau trở về nằm, có lời gì một hồi lại nói." Hắn đem người ôm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhét về trong chăn, mình ngồi ở bên giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn so năm năm trước trở nên càng thêm thành thục dáng vẻ, trong lúc nhất thời có chút hoảng hốt.

"Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn dựa vào mềm mại gối dựa, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ uống vào Khương Daniel cho ăn cho hắn nước nóng, động tác này quá mức thân mật, hắn lại cự tuyệt không được, đành phải cứng ngắc lấy phần lưng, ánh mắt buông xuống mà nhìn xem màu trắng cái chăn bên trên ám văn.

Hắn cảm thấy hiện tại chính là thời điểm hỏi một chút Khương Daniel lúc ấy cùng hắn chia tay lý do, nhưng lại nghĩ tới mình hẳn là sớm liền để xuống kia đoạn mối tình đầu, lại đi hỏi thăm ngược lại ra vẻ mình chưa hề quên qua hắn như vậy.

Rất buồn cười, nhưng hắn thật chưa quên qua Khương Daniel, hắn từng liều mạng nếm thử đi quên, nhưng mỗi lần đều tại sắp thành công lúc tại nửa đêm trong mộng nhìn thấy rất lâu không thấy Khương Daniel. Coi như trong lòng cưỡng ép đem phần cảm giác này quy về dư thừa, những cái kia đứt quãng đau đớn hay là sẽ thỉnh thoảng đâm nhói chính mình.

"Ca làm sao đem thân thể làm thành cái dạng này, ta sẽ lo lắng." Hắn muốn đi sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, lại nhìn thấy kia người vô ý thức trốn tránh, thế là tay lúng túng tại không trung ngừng một lát, ngược lại vì Ung Thánh Hựu dịch dịch bị sừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có biểu tình gì, cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nằm, đối Khương Daniel kia lời nói không làm ra bất kỳ đáp lại nào.

"Ngươi bây giờ làm gì công việc?" Qua hồi lâu, hắn hỏi.

"Luật sư."

"Thật tốt, giấc mộng của ngươi thực hiện." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, rốt cục ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel con mắt, trong mắt phản chiếu ra mình xem ra chỉ là cái bình thường cái bóng, không có gì đặc biệt.

Cái này khiến hắn có chút thoải mái, hắn biết Khương Daniel vẫn nghĩ trở thành một luật sư có tiếng, tại hai người sau khi tách ra mấy năm hắn hẳn là thật tại vì giấc mộng này nỗ lực, hiện tại bọn hắn đều có mình sinh hoạt quỹ tích, không nên lại có bất kỳ giao nhau điểm rồi. Câu kia mang theo quan tâm chỉ là để hắn hơi kinh ngạc, kinh ngạc sau khi lại cũng không có quá nhiều kinh hỉ, càng nhiều hơn chính là một loại bình tĩnh.

Mặc dù Khương Daniel trong lòng hắn hay là có phân lượng nhất định, nhưng hắn chiếm hữu bộ phận sẽ chỉ tồn tại tại kia đoạn trong hồi ức, lại không còn đối hiện thực làm ra bất kỳ ảnh hưởng gì.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy nụ cười của hắn, một nháy mắt thậm chí coi là trở lại cao trung thời điểm, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu mãi mãi cũng đang khích lệ lấy hắn, mặc dù hắn bất thiện ngôn ngữ, nhưng cái kia tràn ngập tín nhiệm cười, một trận để hắn cảm thấy cả trái tim đều là tràn đầy. Nhưng bây giờ, hắn lại cảm thấy cái kia cười là xa xôi như vậy, cách năm năm thời gian cùng rất rất nhiều không có kịp thời nói ra miệng liền biến chất hứa hẹn, một nháy mắt lại đem hắn kéo về hiện thực.

Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu không từ mà biệt thời gian bên trong hoa rất nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn là hoàn mỹ vô khuyết, cảm thấy hắn là mặt trời, vô luận mình ở nơi nào, chỉ cần quay người, luôn có thể nhìn thấy yên lặng nhìn chăm chú lên hắn Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn thích loại này bị người tín nhiệm cùng ái mộ cảm giác, cho nên tại lúc được tỏ tình không chút suy nghĩ liền đáp ứng, khi đó hắn còn không biết cái gì là thích, chẳng qua là cảm thấy bên người có Ung Thánh Hựu là kiện dễ chịu lại mừng rỡ sự tình, nhìn thấy hắn hết thảy sướng vui giận buồn đều vì chính mình khiên động, để hắn cảm thấy mình phảng phất thật sự có vĩ đại như vậy cùng tự tin.

Nhưng thời gian còn dài, hắn lại phát hiện hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu hứng thú của người này dần dần vượt qua trong lòng kia phần hư vinh, hắn chuyên chú nhìn mình bộ dáng, bị phát hiện lúc xấu hổ thần sắc, dắt tay lúc khóe miệng của hắn tiếu dung, cùng mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều đang liều mạng tán phát loại kia tên là Ung Thánh Hựu dũng cảm, đều đả động lấy hắn. Hắn dần dần cũng lại bởi vì nghĩ đến hắn liền trong lòng một dòng nước ấm, bởi vì một hồi muốn gặp được hắn liền bắt đầu sớm ở trong lòng nghĩ hắn, kia đại khái liền là ưa thích đi, nhưng Khương Daniel quá kiêu ngạo, đã không nghĩ vứt bỏ hư vinh, lại muốn độc chiếm phần này ôn nhu cùng dũng cảm, cuối cùng bị hiện thực bức tiến góc chết, ném hết thảy.

Hắn tự cho là đúng hưởng thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu yêu, thích hợp đáp lại, tám phần thật tâm hai phần phù phiếm, cuối cùng vẫn là đem cái kia một mực bồi tiếp mình người làm mất.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng uống sạch hắn chịu cháo, còn nói mấy lần tạ ơn, liền rời đi hắn chung cư, thái độ thân hòa lại mang theo xa cách, để Khương Daniel ngay cả muốn cái phương thức liên lạc cơ hội đều không có.

Hắn muốn nói cho hắn, giấc mộng của ta không có thực hiện, bởi vì tương lai của ta còn không có ngươi.

——

Khương Daniel không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu trở nên nhát gan.

Hắn biết được Ung Thánh Hựu ra nước ngoài học, rõ ràng chỉ là một tấm vé máy bay khoảng cách, hắn cũng không dám đi tìm hắn, về sau hắn biết được Ung Thánh Hựu lại về đến nơi này, rõ ràng chỉ là một trương vé xe khoảng cách, hắn lại vẫn là không có dũng khí đi xem hắn.

Nhiều năm như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức tất cả đều là từ trong miệng người khác biết được, chắp vá hắn cảm thấy không có hắn Ung Thánh Hựu trôi qua không tệ, mình có phải là không nên lại đi quấy rầy hắn, nhưng kia phần mang theo hối hận cùng không cam lòng tình cảm trải qua quanh năm suốt tháng lên men, trở nên càng ngày càng không thể vãn hồi, trong đầu duy nhất ý nghĩ chính là lần này hắn không thể lại bỏ lỡ.

Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu công ty dưới lầu đứng yên thật lâu, cuối cùng đem viết mình phương thức liên lạc lời ghi chép giấy giao cho tiếp tân.

Lời ghi chép bên trên trừ điện thoại còn hẹn hắn ngày mai ở cấp ba cửa gặp, phần cuối họa chỉ tội nghiệp nằm rạp trên mặt đất Samoyed a, ngay cả cái đuôi đều ỉu xìu ỉu xìu rủ xuống tới trên mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu không muốn đi, những cái kia thật vất vả buông xuống đồ vật thực tế là quá khó dứt bỏ trái tim một lần nữa lấy ra, coi như thật lấy ra, cũng nhất định là tràn ngập tuế nguyệt mùi hôi cùng vết máu.

Nhưng chuyện này đối với bọn hắn hai người mà nói cũng coi là cái giải thoát, về tới trường học có lẽ hắn liền sẽ có cơ hội đối với quá khứ chính mình nói một tiếng gặp lại.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu đến cửa trường học lúc, Khương Daniel đã đến.

Cuối năm thời tiết rất lạnh, hắn mang theo màu xám cọng lông mũ, đem hai tay đặt ở bên miệng a lấy khí.

"Thánh Hựu ca có thể đến thật tốt." Khương Daniel cười lên, con mắt cong thành đẹp mắt đường vòng cung, lộ ra hai viên thỏ răng, hắn màu da vốn là bạch chút, lúc này bị gió lạnh thổi phải có chút phiếm hồng.

"Ừm." Cái kia tiếu dung quá mức loá mắt, để Ung Thánh Hựu một lát chỉ lo nhìn chằm chằm hắn mặt nhìn, kịp phản ứng mới cúi đầu nhỏ giọng ừ một tiếng.

"Đeo lên đi, năm nay đông trời rất là lạnh." Khương Daniel từ áo khoác trong túi cầm làm ra một bộ tay bao đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn đưa qua đến tay chỗ khớp nối cóng đến đỏ lên, nghĩ như thế nào cũng là hắn so với mình càng cần hơn tay bao.

Nhìn hắn chậm chạp không có tiếp, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu núp ở trong tay áo tay lôi ra ngoài, tỉ mỉ vì hắn đeo lên tay bao, "Ta tại trong túi che thật lâu đâu, ca lại không đeo lên liền lại phải biến đổi phải lạnh như băng."

Có lẽ là đông trời rất là lạnh để Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả cự tuyệt Khương Daniel đều chậm một chụp, lại có lẽ là đứng đang nhớ lại tràn đầy cửa sân trường để hắn không đành lòng cự tuyệt cái này vì hắn ngay cả chóp mũi đều hồng hồng Khương Daniel.

Cuối tuần trường học không có học sinh, trong sân trường trống rỗng. Bọn hắn đi qua đã từng vượt qua mấy năm địa phương, đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, nơi này là hắn cùng Khương Daniel tất cả hồi ức, có thể đối Khương Daniel đến nói, nơi này bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi cùng mình tự đại mãi mãi cũng có một mảnh trống chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve thang lầu tay vịn chỗ ngoặt, đồng hồ kim loại mặt sơn sớm đã bị bọn nhỏ mài đến sạch sẽ, lộ ra màu nâu bóng loáng bên trong.

"Chúng ta từng tại nơi này vô số lần gặp thoáng qua, kỳ thật khi đó ta không chỉ là nghĩ gặp thoáng qua, ta nghĩ dắt tay của ngươi." Khi đó Khương Daniel trong lòng tổng có vô số lo lắng, hắn lo lắng lão sư cùng đồng học lại thấy thế nào hắn, hắn lo lắng một khi mình thật dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mình bộ kia khoan thai tự đắc dáng vẻ liền sẽ sụp đổ rơi. Bởi vì hắn lo lắng, hắn đã mất đi một lần, hắn hít sâu một hơi, dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Ta hi vọng hiện tại còn chưa quá tối."

Có lẽ là tay bao quá ấm áp, ngay cả chạm đến Khương Daniel vốn nên băng lãnh đầu ngón tay đều trở nên ấm áp lên, coi như làm là tay bao tạ lễ, Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này tự nhủ, từ bỏ đem tay rút ra động tác.

Bọn hắn nắm tay trong hành lang đi tới, bước chân rất chậm, chậm đến Ung Thánh Hựu thuận chiếu vào pha lê bên trong ánh nắng phảng phất nhìn thấy năm năm trước hai cái non nớt thiếu niên, bọn hắn tại trong mắt đối phương tự do tự tại mà cười cười, phảng phất thế gian hết thảy cũng không bằng cái này nghỉ giữa khóa mười phút trọng yếu, không bằng trước mắt người này trọng yếu.

Bọn hắn mặc chẳng qua thời gian lần nữa tới đến cửa phòng học, phòng học đổi mới cửa sổ, hết thảy thứ thuộc về bọn họ đều bị thời gian mang đi, chỉ có chính bọn hắn biết, bọn hắn từng thuộc về qua nơi này.

Dựa vào cửa sổ hai cái bàn tử chăm chú cũng cùng một chỗ, năm đó hắn ngồi tại ánh nắng bên trong, mà hắn tại ánh nắng bên trong nhìn hắn, bây giờ chỉ còn lại ánh nắng vẫn không thay đổi, vẫn như cũ đem cái bàn nhiễm lên kim sắc quang huy.

Khương Daniel kéo ra cái ghế ngồi xuống, hai tay đặt lên bàn, nếu không phải hắn kia một thân áo khoác đen, thật đúng là giống trở lại lúc trước.

Hắn đem ngồi cùng bàn cái ghế cũng kéo ra, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống."Từ nơi này có thể nhìn thấy mặt trời lặn, " Khương Daniel nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, lại phát hiện kia phiến lâu cùng lâu ở giữa khe hở sớm bị xây thành văn phòng che kín, nơi nào còn nhìn được cái gì bầu trời. Hắn thở dài, xoay người nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, dưới ánh mặt trời, con ngươi của hắn là màu nâu nhạt.

Hắn đồng dạng nhìn thấy hắn trong con mắt mình, bây giờ mới hiểu được vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu tổng là ưa thích nhìn ánh mắt của mình, khi cái bóng của mình xuất hiện tại yêu mắt người bên trong lúc, thật là một kiện cực kỳ mừng rỡ sự tình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, thật xin lỗi, còn có, " hắn tới gần một điểm, "Ta yêu ngươi" .

Bốn phía rất yên tĩnh, bên ngoài gào thét hàn phong cũng đình chỉ, hiện tại là thích hợp nhất hôn thời cơ.

Khương Daniel một cái tay nhẹ nhàng đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, chậm rãi hướng về phía trước tới gần môi của hắn, thẳng đến giữa bọn hắn khoảng cách nhỏ bé đến chỉ có ánh nắng có thể mặc quá khứ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên về sau vừa lui, kinh hoảng đứng người lên.

"Ta cần thời gian." Hắn đặt xuống câu nói tiếp theo liền xoay người chạy mất, đi đến cửa phòng học còn bước không vững va vào một phát cửa.

Khương Daniel đặt ở trong túi cái tay kia nắm chặt tất cả đều là mồ hôi, có trời mới biết hắn nói ra câu kia ta yêu ngươi dùng bao lớn dũng khí.

——

Bọn hắn gặp lại lần nữa là ở trường học trên đường phố.

Mùa đông không có ve kêu, hiện tại là ban ngày, nơi này cũng không có tinh không.

Khương Daniel đem rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mũ cuối cùng một mảnh mùa thu lá cây nhẹ nhàng gỡ xuống đừng ở sau tai.

Bóng của bọn hắn phản chiếu tại lẫn nhau trong mắt.

End.

2,637 duyệt


	156. Chapter 156

【 Dan Ung 】 mèo nhà phẩm cách

Mèo nhà phẩm cách

BY không cho Samoyed a kéo cao lãnh trượt tuyết

Lên

Cẩu cẩu cái gì, ghét nhất.

Yoyo tại thoáng nhìn cửa đối diện mới dọn tới Samoyed a lúc, cuối cùng rõ ràng chính mình từ xưa tới nay, đối nhà mình xẻng phân quan cảm giác buồn bực từ gì mà sinh.

Nhà hắn nô tài cùng đối diện cẩu tử dáng dấp cũng quá giống tám!

Xuyên thấu qua khe cửa thấy cũng không chân thiết, bất quá Yoyo cảm thấy, nếu là tại cửa đối diện Samoyed a mắt phải hạ dính một hạt hạt vừng, hoặc là nhà hắn nô tài lại dáng lùn một điểm hai mét; đối diện gia hỏa bừng tỉnh lại chính là Khương ngỗng xây bản ngỗng, mà dựa cửa cùng hàng xóm mới chuyện trò vui vẻ nô tài, không cần hoài nghi là Samoyed a bản a.

Thế gian này thật sự là không thiếu cái lạ. Yoyo đối với mình phát hiện mới rất là đắc ý, miễn cưỡng meo một tiếng, thỏa mãn liếm mấy lần chân trước, thay mình trường kỳ ức hiếp Khương ngỗng xây -- Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành vi, tìm cái lẽ thẳng khí hùng lấy cớ.

Mèo cùng chó thế bất lưỡng lập, thiên kinh địa nghĩa.

Cho nên đối với từ trước cửa nhà hai vị nam nhân trò chuyện vui vẻ không khí, Yoyo cảm thấy tương đương không có thể hiểu được. Hắn rõ ràng tại cửa đối diện trên thân nam nhân, ngửi được cùng mình tương tự khí tức, coi như tên kia đẹp mắt nam đỉnh đầu của người đột nhiên toát ra lỗ tai mèo nhọn, Yoyo cũng hoàn toàn sẽ không ngoài ý.

Vị kia kêu cái gì Hựu nam nhân, thật sự là mình đã từng thấy đẹp mắt nhất nhân loại, cùng nhà mình ngốc đại cá tử mà không có chút nào đồng dạng. Nghĩ được như vậy, Yoyo nhịn không được nhẹ hừ một tiếng.

Trầm mê giao tế không cách nào tự kềm chế Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thấy mèo hừ, cuối cùng nhớ tới bị vắng vẻ đã lâu chủ tử. Nghĩ lầm Yoyo tiếng hừ là tại cùng mình nũng nịu, trở lại nâng con mèo cái bụng, cười đối từ đầu đến cuối vểnh lấy khóe miệng hàng xóm nói: "Đây là ta nuôi mèo, Yoyo. Yoyo, cùng Thánh Hựu ca chào hỏi?"

... Chính mình là quá quen lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mới có thể để ngốc nô tài dưỡng thành loại này, nghĩ lầm người cùng động vật thật có thể giao lưu thói quen xấu. Yoyo nghĩ trợn mắt trừng một cái, đáng tiếc hắn trời sinh cao quý con ngươi màu xanh lục, không cho phép mình làm ra như thế làm trái mèo cách động tác, thế là thuận theo nhẹ meo một tiếng, tạm thời coi như là hỏi đợi.

Nam nhân ở trước mắt vẫn như cũ giống như cười mà không phải cười, Yoyo lập tức minh bạch nhân loại ở giữa cùng cực chỏi nhau đạo lý, đẹp mắt nam nhân giống như mèo lãnh ngạo khí tràng, để hắn có chút muốn chạy trốn.

Trực giác nói cho Yoyo, đối phương cũng không như nhà mình nô tài, cũng đối người sống tràn ngập hoàn toàn ngốc hô hô thiện ý.

Hắn nhẹ đạp ngốc nô tài một cước, nghĩ cảnh cáo đối phương mau chóng thả mình xuống tới. Ai ngờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện điều tra ánh mắt bị đột nhiên tới câu hỏi đánh gãy: "Thật xinh đẹp, Yoyo là cái gì mèo nha?"

"Russian Blue, Nga lam mèo." Người bình thường sẽ biết loại này câu hỏi bất quá khách bao, một cái danh từ liền có thể kết thúc đối phương thật không phải hiếu kì tra hỏi. Nhưng mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải người bình thường, không ai có thể ngăn cản hắn hướng toàn thế giới Amway Miêu Miêu dục | nhìn, thế là bị gọi là Thánh Hựu ca khuôn mặt mới, bị ép ngây người năm phút nghe đài Khương Nghĩa Kiện lam họ mèo phổ, cùng Yoyo bị nô tài quá phận thêm mắm thêm muối ngạc nhiên sinh mệnh lịch trình.

Mèo bên trong quý tộc (Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt khiêm tốn mèo cách Yoyo biểu thị không cõng cái này nồi) bản tôn nghe được rất xấu hổ.

Nhất là phát hiện cửa đối diện cẩu tử chẳng biết lúc nào chui ra, nhu thuận ngồi xổm chủ nhân bên chân, nghe "Liên quan tới Yoyo mười lăm loại tính cách tìm tòi nghiên cứu" nghe được so chủ nhân hắn còn nghiêm túc lúc, Yoyo lúng túng hơn.

Đợi lát nữa vào trong nhà, bất nạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện hắn cũng không phải là Nga lam mèo! Yoyo ở trong lòng đấm ngực dậm chân.

"Gâu!" Khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện giảng đến Nga lam mèo cùng màu lam anh ngắn khác biệt lúc, Samoyed a đột nhiên gọi một tiếng.

Yoyo nguyên lai tưởng rằng đối phương cùng mình đồng dạng, đồng dạng ghét bỏ hai vị nhân loại tán gẫu quá lâu. Chính cảm giác vui mừng, đồng thời âm thầm chúc mừng một mặt sinh không thể luyến Samoyed a chủ nhân, cuối cùng có thể thoát đi Miêu Miêu lớp học lúc, một đôi chó chưởng đột nhiên để lên đẹp mắt nhân loại mu bàn chân, đem vốn muốn chuồn mất người theo tại nguyên chỗ, không thể động đậy.

Meo? Cái gì thao tác? Trời tối như vậy gió lớn như vậy, ngài còn không mau mang theo ngài chủ nhân về nhà sao? Yoyo chưa từng như này thực sự khát vọng trở thành một nhân loại, dạng này hắn mới có thể làm ra khinh bỉ nhíu mày, xem thường đối tượng chính là trước mắt một mặt hưng phấn Samoyed a.

Chịu đủ sinh lý hạn chế, không có cách nào nhíu mày Yoyo không cách nào chuẩn xác chuyển đạt trong lòng khinh bỉ. Bởi vậy không lúc nào không lên giương con mèo khóe miệng, cùng trực câu câu mắt to màu xanh lục con ngươi, không phải bản ý lừa dối Samoyed a, lam mèo cũng cùng ngốc hô hô tự chủ, đối hàng xóm mới tràn ngập hảo cảm.

Samoyed a vui vẻ ngay cả uông vài tiếng, giống loài ngăn cách cũng không ảnh hưởng Yoyo thú ngữ lý giải, nhưng mà hắn không thèm để ý ngốc chó quá vui sướng nói năng lộn xộn, không có lắng nghe Samoyed a liên tiếp gâu gâu gâu, mặt ủ mày chau lắc mấy lần cái đuôi, thuận đường đánh một cái ngáp.

Hắn buồn bực ngán ngẩm, xem ở Samoyed a tự chủ trong mắt, lại bị giải đọc vì một loại khác hàm nghĩa.

"Daniel! Ngươi hù đến Yoyo!" Nam nhân thật vất vả tránh thoát tay chó kiềm chế, cúi đầu quát tháo một tiếng, lập tức áy náy nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Không có ý tứ, Daniel bình thường không dạng này, khả năng vừa tới đến hoàn cảnh mới, có chút khẩn trương."

Khẩn trương cái cọng lông cầu ờ, nhìn kia xuẩn chó vui sướng ngốc dạng, hiện tại thả hắn xuống lầu, vòng quanh nhà này chung cư chạy cái tầm mười vòng hắn đều vui lòng. Yoyo hừ lạnh một tiếng, sau đó rất nể tình phối hợp diễn xuất run lẩy bẩy, hắn thực tế nghĩ không ra còn có cái gì diệu chiêu có thể nhanh chóng kết thúc trận này giới trò chuyện.

Đọc mèo tâm so đọc lòng người am hiểu hơn Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, nhà hắn Yoyo từ trước đến nay không sợ trời không sợ đất, mỉm cười thiên sứ Samoyed a sao có thể cấu thành cái uy hiếp gì. Hết lần này tới lần khác thời khắc này Yoyo lấy thực run như cái Parkinson, Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản không cách nào tiếp tục Miêu Miêu phổ cập khoa học, trong lời nói lộ ra tiếc nuối: "Thánh Hựu ca không có ý tứ, Yoyo giống như có chút chấn kinh, ta trước dẫn hắn đi vào, về sau có cơ hội trò chuyện tiếp."

Hàng xóm mới cặp mắt vô thần lập tức tràn đầy hào quang, Samoyed a thì phát ra một tiếng kêu gào, bị chủ nhân nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp một cái phần gáy.

Yoyo rất may mắn hiện trường chỉ có chính mình nghe hiểu được thú ngữ, nếu không kia hai tên nhân loại sợ là sẽ phải tại chỗ ngất đi.

"Cùng ↗ chí ↘! Ta là đồng hương ngang! Ta cũng tới từ Nga ↘ la ↗ tư ~!"

Ngươi hắn meo thế mà còn là chỉ đem tiếng địa phương Samoyed a! Run đến vô lực Yoyo suýt nữa từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực rơi xuống.

Nhận

Cửa đối diện nam nhân tên là Ung Thánh Hựu, Yoyo tại họ Khương nô tài thời khắc nhắc tới hạ, bị ép ghi nhớ cái này tính danh.

Nếu là hắn nhìn không ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất phát từ nội tâm muốn cùng đối diện nam nhân giao phối, hắn chính là chỉ mèo mù.

Không đúng, giao phối cái từ này quá thô tục, làm trái mèo cách. Yoyo quyết định đem tự thuật sửa chữa vì, "Khát vọng cùng nó tiến hành linh cùng thịt kết hợp" .

Thật hắn meo có phẩm vị! Yoyo đối với mình vượt qua thường mèo văn học tạo nghệ cực kì tự hào.

Không chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu, Yoyo đối Ung Daniel cũng có tiến rất nhiều bước, không phải tự nguyện hiểu rõ. Xế chiều mỗi ngày hắn thừa dịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi làm, trượt ra khỏi nhà nhàn lắc lúc, tất sẽ gặp phải nắm Daniel trượt đát Ung Thánh Hựu. Vì thế Yoyo vắt hết óc, thay đổi nhiều lần mạo hiểm đường tắt, nhưng mà tất cả đều là tốn công vô ích.

Ung Thánh Hựu -- phải nói là Ung Daniel, luôn luôn có thể tìm tới Khương Yoyo.

Mỗi lần gặp được Yoyo, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ ngồi xuống, thân mật thay xinh đẹp lam mèo vuốt lông. Cũng không phải bởi vì hắn có bao nhiêu thích mèo, mà là bởi vì Daniel mỗi lần nhìn thấy Yoyo liền đổ thừa không đi, Ung Thánh Hựu dù sao cũng phải vì chính mình tìm một ít chuyện làm.

Bất quá đối với khuyển phái Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, con mèo đối với hắn lực hấp dẫn hoàn toàn không đủ để tiếp tục lột lông năm phút. Thế là thời gian còn lại thường thường biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu hoặc đứng hoặc ngồi trượt điện thoại, mèo cùng khuyển thì bắt đầu tiến nhân loại đi đường xem ra rất là thân mật giao lưu.

"Yoyo, ngươi có phải hay không rất thích Daniel, không phải làm sao luôn luôn theo chúng ta tản bộ?" Xảo ngộ ngày thứ mười một, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng chống cự không nổi hoang mang, hỏi bị Daniel nhấn trên mặt đất mãnh liếm Yoyo.

Yoyo bị liếm lấy meo meo gọi, nào có ở không ngăn để ý đến hắn, lại nói coi như ứng, nghe vào nhân loại trong tai cũng là trăm meo chớ biện, thế là toàn thân tâm chuyên chú ứng phó ngốc chó thế công, nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút.

Phát giác mình hỏi con mèo lời nói hành vi quá mức thiên mã hành không, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ giật mình, nhìn trái phải nhìn xác định không ai trải qua sau vuốt vuốt mũi, lẩm bẩm: "... Ta làm sao lại đối một con mèo nói chuyện đâu? Thật là ngu, nhất định là bị Nghĩa Kiện mang đi chệch."

Từ trước đến nay cực kì thông minh Yoyo lúc ấy bị liếm lấy hai mắt mờ, thậm chí không có chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên họ Khương xẻng phân quan lúc, quá thân cận ngữ khí, trong đầu tất cả đều là có sai lầm mèo phẩm chửi mắng:

Ngươi hắn meo đừng đem nồi hướng bản miêu trên đầu ném! Ai muốn theo các ngươi tản bộ! Rõ ràng là nhà ngươi ngốc chó dùng đáng chết mũi chó cùng | tung ta!

Yoyo khí chết rồi, hết lần này tới lần khác tất cả giãy dụa xem ở Ung nhà một lớn một nhỏ trong mắt, đều là dục cầm cố túng, bi tình đổi lấy Daniel càng thêm nhiệt liệt liếm | liếm.

Tại Daniel dùng răng nanh mài hai lần lỗ tai mèo, kích phải toàn thân mình run rẩy về sau, Yoyo rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, nâng lên mèo chưởng, thưởng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước cẩu tử một cái tát tai: "Có bệnh a meo! Ngươi coi ta là thành tiểu mẫu cẩu meo?"

Daniel sửng sốt một chút, nghiêng lấy đầu cuối cùng đình chỉ kinh khủng đầu lưỡi động tác, chó chưởng lại vẫn bưng lấy Yoyo phần bụng, thần sắc vô tội: "Không có nha, ta biết ngươi là nhỏ mèo cái."

Gần đây tại Yoyo dạy bảo hạ, Daniel tiêu chuẩn thú ngữ có rõ rệt tăng trưởng, không giống mới đến lúc ba ngày hai đầu lóe ra tiếng địa phương. Hiện thời Yoyo lại hoàn mỹ tự mãn tại ưu lương giáo dục thành quả, lộ ra móng vuốt ước gì đem Daniel cào đến nỗi ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu đều không nhận ra, meo rất thê thảm: "Bản miêu là công! ! !"

Tức chết! Thật tức chết! Đều do Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó đem mình lừa gạt đi bác sỹ thú y chỗ ấy cắt trứng trứng!

Daniel cử chỉ điên rồ, đè ép Yoyo móng vuốt lỏng buông lỏng, cái sau cuối cùng có thể đào thoát, căm giận trừng mắt về phía mờ mịt luống cuống đậu đậu mắt, lục sắc mắt mèo bên trong tất cả đều là biệt khuất.

Sau đó Daniel nhỏ giọng nói: "Là công cũng không quan hệ gâu, ta rất thích ngươi."

Yoyo lại muốn trở thành người, dạng này hắn mới có thể thực lực diễn dịch Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường dùng biểu lộ bao -- người da đen dấu chấm hỏi.

Chuyển

Yoyo cảm thấy mình đại khái là cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chung đụng được quá lâu, hoặc là thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thấy quá nhiều, dẫn đến hắn hiện tại bất kể thế nào nhìn Daniel, đều cảm giác là lạ.

Nga lam mèo hoài nghi, cửa đối diện hàng xóm nuôi Samoyed a, nghĩ cùng tự mình tiến hành một trận linh cùng thịt kết hợp.

Từ khi Daniel hướng hắn tỏ tình về sau, Yoyo ngủ mơ nhân vật chính liền từ cá con làm cùng bình bình, biến thành phô thiên cái địa lông chó còn có "Ta thích ngươi" . Đáng thương lam mèo đã có ba ngày ngủ không ngon giấc, nếu không phải màu lông lệch sâu nhìn không ra, mắt quầng thâm đã sớm rủ xuống tới cằm dưới.

Bởi vậy khi Ung Thánh Hựu tới cửa chúc thác Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ủy nó thay mình chiếu cố vấn Daniel mấy ngày lúc, Yoyo là toàn thân tâm cự tuyệt.

Nhưng mà hắn lại thế nào thực lực cự tuyệt đều vô dụng, một là từ khi Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển đến về sau, mèo quyền tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng lập tức hàng cấp; hai là vô luận Yoyo như thế nào chống đỡ | ngự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn có thể thần kỳ đem hắn kháng cự, toàn giải đọc vì đối Samoyed a yêu ở trong lòng khó mở miệng hoan nghênh.

Nhà này là thật không tiếp tục chờ được nữa-- Ung Daniel nhào vào cửa, rút lấy mũi chó tại Khương gia mở hòm ngược lại tráp lúc, Khương Yoyo ngồi ngay ngắn ở mèo cầu nhảy bên trên, thần sắc kiêu căng bễ nghễ bị ngốc chó chà đạp ghế sô pha cùng gối ôm, vô lực bên cạnh vung đuôi vừa nghĩ.

Rõ ràng bình thường để cho mình dùng bàn chân mài trảo cũng không chịu, đối Daniel ngược lại là rất phóng túng. Yoyo cảm giác mình cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chung sống hai năm giống như là bị chó ăn đồng dạng, hiện tại hắn tại cái nhà này tầng cấp, ngay cả một con ngốc không kéo cơ chó cũng không bằng.

"Daniel, ngươi đang tìm Yoyo sao?" Vừa nghe đến chữ mấu chốt, lông trắng bên trong đậu đậu mắt một thoáng phát sáng lên, Yoyo bị ánh mắt kia dọa đến lông mèo dựng đứng, lại đi mèo cầu nhảy bên trong rụt rụt.

"Yoyo? Ngươi ở đâu? Daniel tới rồi, ngươi không phải rất muốn cùng Daniel chơi sao?"

Ai hắn meo muốn cùng hắn chơi! Yoyo tức giận đến ước gì nhảy lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu vai, cào hoa tấm kia cùng Samoyed a dị thường tương tự gương mặt. Nhưng mà thân là biết đại thể mèo nhà, hắn am hiểu sâu nhỏ không nhẫn sẽ bị loạn đại mưu đạo lý, thế là y nguyên co lại trên đài tùy thời mà động.

Hết lần này tới lần khác toàn bộ cầu nhảy kết cấu, từ dưới lên trên truyền đến một trận lay động kịch liệt.

Còn chưa hiểu hiện nay là tình huống như thế nào, Yoyo thất thần một cái lảo đảo, liền bất ổn rơi xuống cầu nhảy. Mềm mại đệm thịt cùng phản xạ thần kinh làm con mèo an toàn đúng chỗ, chính vì chính mình trác tuyệt phản ứng đắc chí, Yoyo ngẩng đầu một cái lại bỗng nhiên bị một đám lông mượt mà vòng lấy.

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi." Tai nhọn cái khác nhiệt lưu nói như vậy.

Lập tức may mắn con mèo sẽ không đỏ mặt. Bởi vì Daniel câu kia không hiểu thấu "Là công cũng không quan hệ", Yoyo đã có rất nhiều ngày không có trượt ra khỏi nhà thám hiểm, suốt ngày ở nhà ăn no ngủ, ngủ đủ ăn, ngượng ngùng lăn bóng len, đã lâu cẩu cẩu khí tức lại để hắn ngoài ý muốn sinh lòng thẹn đỏ mặt ý.

Không cách nào khống chế tình tuôn ra khiến Yoyo có chút không vui, khó chịu một chưởng đẩy ra Daniel ngốc hô hô mặt: "Ngươi thanh tỉnh điểm! Ta là Miêu Miêu! Ngươi là cẩu cẩu!"

Daniel đã sớm quen thuộc lam mèo âm tình bất định táo bạo, vô duyên vô cớ bị đánh một cái Miêu Miêu quyền cũng không tức giận, duy trì bị đẩy ra tư thế nghiêng lấy đầu, thần sắc rất là hoang mang: "Ngươi là mèo, ta là chó, sao rồi?"

"Miêu Miêu cùng cẩu cẩu là không thể --" Yoyo giật mình sau đó phải nói lời thực khó mở miệng, thế là tức thời dừng tổn hại. Ai ngờ trước mắt đại cẩu vẫn là một mặt ngốc bạch ngọt: "Không thể thế nào?"

Cái này ngốc chó là thật không hiểu hay là giả không hiểu a! Yoyo phiền muộn đến giống như là miệng bên trong không hiểu bị người nhét một thanh lông chó, muốn đem lời nói mở ra nói, lại có khổ khó nói. Từ xưa đến nay mèo cùng chó liền không nên đi tại một khối, tựa như Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không nên đi quá gần, những cái kia làm trái thường đa số ý thức phản nghịch, làm trái nhân luân, làm trái thiên lý, làm trái sinh vật bản tính.

Càng nghĩ trong lòng càng chua, Yoyo ủy khuất có chút muốn khóc, rõ ràng trời sinh tính cao ngạo hắn không nên cảm giác bi thương.

Đây là Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy lam mèo xẹp xuống khóe miệng bộ dáng, tại Samoyed a trong ấn tượng, hắn yêu thích Yoyo luôn luôn tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt ưu nhã mỉm cười đường cong, dù cho tức giận lấy chửi mắng cũng vĩnh viễn uốn cong con mèo miệng, chưa từng triển lộ một tia sa sút tinh thần.

Daniel khổ sở lúc, cái thứ nhất nhớ tới luôn luôn Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù gần nhất nhớ tới Yoyo thời điểm cũng càng ngày càng nhiều. Sủng vật uể oải quả nhiên cần chủ nhân trấn an, Daniel đảo mắt quanh mình, nhưng không thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân ảnh, lúc này mới nhớ tới người kia có vẻ như có lời muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, tại mình lay động mèo cầu nhảy trước kia liền đuổi theo.

Nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Miêu Miêu muốn an ủi mượn cùng nhân loại giống nhau sao? Yoyo cùng chủ nhân của mình giống như vậy, khát vọng ấm áp đại khái là cùng loại a? Xuất thế đến nay, Daniel chưa hề đồng thời suy nghĩ qua nhiều vấn đề như vậy.

Lại nghĩ như vậy xuống dưới tựa hồ vĩnh viễn phải không ra kết quả, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn Yoyo khóe miệng tiếp tục hạ xuống. Daniel ngao một tiếng, hắn yêu cười, cũng hi vọng người mình yêu sự vật đều có thể một mực cười.

Vì nhặt lại Yoyo trên mặt thường xuyên treo mỹ hảo, Samoyed a thế là thi triển bình thường lấy Ung Thánh Hựu niềm vui lúc, thường làm nhất ra cử động -- tới gần Yoyo bên cạnh cái cổ, dùng cái mũi nhẹ ủi đối phương nhu thuận da lông, lại dùng mình mềm mại hai gò má lấy lòng mài | cọ

Yoyo đang run rẩy, Daniel cứ việc không hiểu, nhưng y nguyên ôn nhu cọ. Cứ như vậy mài không biết bao lâu, lâu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay trở về, một mèo một chó y nguyên chặt chẽ địa tướng theo.

"Đần quá." Yoyo meo một tiếng, không biết là đang nói Daniel, còn là nói chính mình.

Hợp

Mèo nhà Yoyo gần đây trở nên rất không có nguyên tắc.

Tỷ như hắn sẽ bỏ mặc mới từ đất tuyết lăn lộn xong Samoyed a tiếp cận mình, tỷ như hắn mới mời một xẻng phân quan, tỷ như hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy "Thích" loại tình cảm này kỳ thật không có như vậy nhỏ hẹp.

Daniel như cũ không ngừng tuỳ tiện huy sái những cái kia thích, như là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhiều làm không biết mệt lấy lòng.

Về sau Yoyo cũng không có hỏi Daniel, đối phương cái gọi là thích đến tột cùng quy về loại nào thuộc loại. Hắn không xác định như giống hai vị nô tài nói như vậy mở, bọn hắn sẽ hay không càng thêm hạnh phúc, Yoyo cảm thấy trước mắt trạng thái cũng rất tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Daniel từ nhỏ đã rất thích con mèo, luôn luôn ngốc hô hô tiếp cận, lại bị cảnh giác mèo cào phải ngao ngao gọi, biết rõ loài chó cùng họ mèo mang theo tiên thiên ngăn cách, lại không hiểu được từ bỏ.

Cùng Yoyo gặp nhau cũng là cùng loại kịch bản. Khác biệt chính là mỗi nhiều một lần tới gần, so với thích mèo toàn thể, Ung Daniel càng giống là chỉ thích Nga lam mèo, lại giống là chỉ thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà mèo, cuối cùng là chỉ thích Khương Yoyo, mà không chỉ có là đơn thuần thích mèo.

Nếu như hỏi Yoyo, hắn đối cẩu cẩu cảm nhận phải chăng có bất kỳ chỗ khác nhau nào, hắn sẽ chém đinh chặt sắt lắc đầu, lại cao ngạo nhếch lên cái đuôi, phiết đầu meo meo gọi: "Cẩu cẩu cái gì, ghét nhất." Nhưng nếu hỏi hắn có thích hay không Ung nhà Samoyed a, hắn sẽ trầm mặc, lại nhẹ nhàng cắn một cái bên cạnh bạch nhung lớn vật lỗ tai.

Khi hắn trông thấy ngoài cửa sổ tuyết, sẽ nghĩ lên Samoyed a một thân tuyết trắng; khi hắn vào ở mới ổ mèo, sẽ nghĩ lên Samoyed a toàn thân ấm áp; khi hắn trông thấy trên ghế sa lon Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, sẽ nghĩ lên dựa vào Samoyed a trong ngực ngủ chính mình.

A sinh tiết đêm trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm trở về một gốc Tiểu Tùng cây thả ở phòng khách, Ung Thánh Hựu thì mang tới rất nhiều bóng đèn nhỏ cùng đồ trang sức, cái sau bị cái trước vòng trong ngực, hai người dùng cực kém hiệu suất cùng nhau trang điểm a sinh cây.

Yoyo từ trước đến nay trôi qua lạnh nhạt, đối tiết khánh không khí cũng không có gì thực cảm giác, so sánh với nhau Daniel rất là hưng phấn, ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi liều mình tại dưới tán cây đảo quanh. Thận trọng cầu nhảy thủ vọng giả, quan sát chưa báo cáo thắng lợi a sinh bên cạnh cây hai người một khuyển, đột nhiên cảm thấy bức tranh này mỹ diệu không thực tế.

Cực kỳ lâu trước kia, cao ngạo mèo lấy vì tất cả ngày lễ, chính mình cũng đem chỉ cùng tên kia có chút thiếu nhân loại làm bạn, không nghĩ tới năm nay mùa đông chợt hiện mới khả năng. Cửa đối diện một lạnh một nóng, để mùa đông tuyết không còn chỉ có thuần trắng, mà tăng thêm chưa từng dự tính hào quang.

Thắp sáng ngọn cây tinh tinh một khắc này, Daniel hưng phấn ngay cả sủa mấy âm thanh. Khương Nghĩa Kiện coi là cẩu cẩu là thuần túy mừng rỡ, cười vò mấy lần lông xù màu trắng lưng; bên kia Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một người một chó, cười đến nhăn lại mũi, bắt chước nhà mình chó mà uông uông gọi.

Hoàng quang chiếu chiếu không gian bên trong, chỉ có Yoyo minh bạch, Samoyed a kì thực nghĩ biểu đạt cái gì. Daniel vui vẻ lúc vẫn như cũ sẽ không tự giác lóe ra tiếng địa phương, nhưng đó cũng không ảnh hưởng Yoyo lý giải tâm ý chính xác.

"Sang năm a sinh tiết cũng muốn cùng một chỗ qua!" Daniel cuối cùng một tiếng gâu, uông tiếnYoyo trong mắt.

Yoyo run một cái lỗ tai, nhảy xuống mèo cầu nhảy, lặng lẽ nhào đến Samoyed a bên cạnh, có chút cong lên cái đuôi không có thử một cái lướt qua cẩu cẩu bên bụng. Daniel phát giác đột nhiên tới ma sa, đầu tiên là sững sờ, sau đó y như dĩ vãng, trợn lấy đen bóng đậu đậu mắt, đối lục sắc hạnh nhân mắt cười đến ngốc hề hề.

"A sinh vui vẻ, hi vọng sang năm sẽ có càng nhiều xương cốt cùng bình bình."

Nguyện vọng rất đơn giản, đơn giản đến tất cả thích đều ẩn giấu không được nữa.

Mèo chó không bỏ qua sồi ký sinh vòng hoa hạ, hai tên nhân loại lóe lên liền biến mất hôn. Như là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, bọn hắn cũng tại đối phương trong con mắt gặp được mình, nhưng bọn hắn sẽ không cùng nhân loại tiến hành đồng dạng động tác, chỉ là lười biếng nằm xuống, sau đó dùng riêng phần mình cái đuôi đánh ra đối phương.

Một năm lấy xuống chấm hết, nhưng mà cố sự không có phần cuối.

Không có kết cục chính là kết cục tốt nhất.

May the joy of Christmas be with you throughout the year.

FIN.

4,076 duyệt


	157. Chapter 157

Tại vĩnh viễn không hòn đảo trung tâm

Một, cồn môn đồ

Người trưởng thành trong chuyện xưa không có lễ Giáng Sinh.

Con nai tự tiện đụng ngã nhựa cao su dán lại năm thủ cuối năm, vẫn vì long trọng tụ hội mỗi người kiến tạo ra hắn Mobius vòng.

Năm 2018 cáo biệt, một trận sớm hơn tất cả kế hoạch liên minh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt không được rượu, Khương Daniel một đã sớm biết.

Tháng mười hai Seoul là lãng mạn cùng tàn khốc cùng tồn tại thành thị, rì rào tuyết rơi bên trong mặt trăng biến mất tiến Địa Cầu mặt sau, thủy triều đem mộng tưởng đẩy đưa đám mây, tại độ cao này hạ, thế giới tối câm im ắng, tại là có người ở đây mắng đi mẹ nhà hắn sinh hoạt, có người nói rõ lắc ra hiệu thiên vị, tất cả dễ cháy dễ mất đi cảm xúc hết thảy giấu ở bị vò nát 檞 ký sinh hạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoa mười phần mười lực đạo, mới có phần khó khăn đem mình từ Khương Daniel hôn sâu vũng bùn bên trong đẩy ra ngoài, hắn không có cùng ai qua qua chân chính trên ý nghĩa lễ Giáng Sinh, hắn là rất nhiều người Giáng Sinh kết.

Đêm nay cục là Khương Daniel tổ, nhập tọa trước đó hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói cho tới bây giờ không gặp ca uống say qua, giải tán trước đó không biết còn có cơ hội hay không, Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắn thần kinh, oán hận hắn thị thật cổ quái, tự tin cười nói muốn uống ngược lại mình nhưng không dễ dàng như vậy.

Nhưng lời nói là nói như vậy, ly biệt chi tình, ly biệt chi ca, mỗi lần nâng chén đều đem đêm nay thanh tiến độ đẩy về phía trước tiến một chỉ rượu, ba tuần qua đi đếm lấy vỏ chai rượu bên trên hoa văn, quét sạch sành sanh nồi lẩu còn tại lửa than nóng diễm hạ không nấu, ánh đèn sắc thái bởi vì mơ hồ mà bị chia cắt thành trong tầm mắt đỏ trắng lộng lẫy điểm sáng, Kim Tại Hoán uống đầu liền yêu hát vang một khúc đùa nghịch rượu điên yêu thích vẫn không thay đổi, âm phù rơi lọt vào trong tai, liên tiếp đều có thể nhập nồi đầy hầm.

Đêm nay tuyết không lớn, giống cánh ve im ắng rơi ở đầu vai, đốt ngón tay, kiết dừng ở Khương Daniel chóp mũi mồ hôi tuyến. Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài trước đó không mang khăn quàng cổ, đại não lag bước chân phù phiếm bị Khương Daniel từ một phòng kiều diễm bên trong lôi ra, nhiệt độ lại cởi không đi xuống. Răng môi ở giữa bày ra mở nhiệt ý, lôi cuốn lấy bỏng tan làn da nhiệt độ.

Hắn vốn không nên cùng ai hôn, hắn vốn không nên tại 檞 ký sinh hạ cùng Khương Daniel tại tuyết rơi vào đông hôn.

Nhưng cái kia nam hài cô dũng cố chấp, như cái đồ đần lấy cực lớn nhiệt tình nghĩ cấp tốc cho trận này tiến công đánh lên dấu chấm tròn, dù xem ra không dùng được, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ hắn đã từng dạng này vô số lần bị người trách cứ thành đầu óc không thanh tỉnh đồ đần.

Rượu có thể hợp lý hoá thế giới này toàn bộ hết thảy, để người từ bỏ lý trí lại xây lên muốn nói không dám nói phòng tuyến.

Hắn nhìn tiến ánh mắt của hắn, nơi đó có dư thừa trời mưa, hoàn chỉnh cảm xúc cùng không quan hệ hắn, Khương Daniel từ từ ngày mai.

Hai, triêu dương cùng ánh trăng

Lúc hai mươi hai tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu làm qua một trận đánh cược.

Dùng mộng tưởng và ngày mai, né tránh tất cả đường tắt, hướng về một đầu duy nhất đường quanh co, cược hắn tiền đồ cùng tương lai.

Quá trình so người bên ngoài nhìn thấy muốn khó, tính cách bên trong nguội cùng đối với không biết tương lai sợ hãi, lựa chọn khó khăn xuất hiện lúc, chín mươi chín phần trăm quyết định đều ỷ lại tại ném chỗ cao lại xoay tròn rơi xuống tại lòng bàn tay tiền xu.

Chính diện liền ăn thịt nướng, mặt trái liền ngâm mì sợi, chính diện an vị đu quay ngựa, mặt trái trước hết bên trên tàu lượn siêu tốc.

Trên thế giới này hẳn không có so ta sống phải càng người tùy tiện đi, xuất đạo về sau hắn từng dạng này chơi cười nói qua. Chỗ có sinh hoạt chi tiết tự do cùng tùy tính, chỉ có vũ đạo là vô luận chính phản đều duy nhất kiên trì sự tình.

Giống linh hồn Ô Bang nhờ, là trong lòng triêu dương cùng ánh trăng.

Năm 2016 mùa đông là trận kia nhân sinh đường đi điểm xuất phát, thử sức trước một đêm công ty đem giấy dự thi kiện giao đến trên tay của hắn thời điểm đối với hắn nói, sau đó phải làm liền dựa vào chính ngươi Thánh Hựu.

Làm luyện tập sinh thời điểm không nhìn thấy con đường phía trước, mục tiêu trực chỉ trước mắt, cũng chỉ có hai chữ.

Xuất đạo.

Phi thường minh xác lại nhất định phải đem hết toàn lực bắt lấy mặt trăng.

Bởi vì còn sống, bởi vì đứng lên qua sân khấu, bởi vì từ những cái kia sóng sau cao hơn sóng trước tiếng hoan hô bên trong minh xác phương hướng, cho nên nhất định phải toàn lực ứng phó, như bị điên luyện tập, gánh vác tất cả chờ mong, giống mộng đồng dạng, trong mộng có cái thanh âm một mực đang hỏi hắn, ai có thể còn sống đạt được dạng này reo hò đâu.

Hắn không biết, không ai có thể biết.

Chỉ là nhân sinh cho tới bây giờ chưa từng có giống như vậy một cái như thế dáng vẻ cụ thể mang theo hoàn toàn mục đích tính phía trước, một tầm vài ngày sau mấy tháng sau sẽ tới ngày mai, bày ở trước mắt là một tấm võng lớn, cái lưới này nhất câu vạch một cái một châm một tuyến đều từ vô số trận mộng biên chế mà thành, nhìn như lỏng lẻo bất lực, hết lần này tới lần khác kéo một phát khẽ chống, thông gió liền có thể sinh trưởng tốt, chỉ chốc lát sau liền tích lũy ra tám trăm dặm dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu mộng là trong cái lưới này một bộ phận, Khương Daniel cũng không ngoại lệ.

Tranh tài trước đó Khương Daniel không có cảm thấy nhân sinh có cái gì là nhất định phải đạt được, từ gối đầu khe hở bên trong rút ra một cây lông nhung thiên nga, ném trong gió mặc nó tại Nam Phong cấp ba xao động bên trong phiêu, lúc trước có cái tốt gia đình là giấc mộng của hắn, nguyên sinh gia đình quan hệ bên trong nào đó một bộ phận thiếu thốn yêu tạo nên hắn tính cách bên trong nhẫn nại cùng trầm mặc, hắn am hiểu làm người khác ưa thích, nhưng cũng quá sớm minh bạch người yêu của ngươi cùng hiểu ngươi người không thể đồng thời vẽ lên ngang bằng, khi còn bé không chiếm được đồ vật đã từng dùng qua mưa gió sắp đến tư thế đi lừa gạt, nhưng hiệu quả quá mức bé nhỏ.

Về sau lặp lại một cái tần suất nghẹn ngào kéo phải lâu, liền cũng học sẽ không hiểu thả, không mở miệng, đè ép mình thổ lộ hết muốn, mẫu thân trong quá trình trưởng thành dù đem hết toàn lực cho hắn yêu cùng tự do, nhưng cho dù là bị rất thật yêu qua người, trên thân đều sẽ tích lũy lấy nguyên sinh gia đình hoặc khổng lồ hoặc nhỏ vụn bóng tối cùng quầng sáng.

Trận kia tranh đấu là hắn lưu cho mình con đường duy nhất, làm một lần cuối cùng nếm thử mà biểu diễn, bởi vì không thể quay đầu, cho nên nhất định phải toàn lực ứng phó.

Tựa như mấy năm trước đó, hắn cố chấp lựa chọn đạp lên Seoul tòa thành thị này thời điểm đồng dạng, vạn dặm như một đường cao tốc, thần ban tàu điện ngầm bên trên thông cần đồ vét người đi đường, không một không tại vạch trần lấy mỗi người đối thành thị ánh đèn sâu tận xương tủy yêu quý cùng lưu luyến, có người cảm thấy Seoul xa cách khắc chế lại lạnh lùng, nhưng một cái khác thị giác, Seoul có thể vì mỗi cái giấu trong lòng mơ ước người dựng dục ra hi vọng mới, đối Khương Daniel đến nói, cùng nó nói lạnh lùng, Seoul càng là một cái tình cảm mùi thơm ngào ngạt địa phương.

Lần thứ nhất từ Busan đến ngày đó sáng sớm hắn thức dậy rất sớm, một người đón thành thị thay đổi dần sắc trời tại hỗn tạp kẹo bạc hà nước thanh lãnh nhu hòa cùng yên hỏa khí tức chưa tán vị ngọt bên trong nhìn Seoul người trẻ tuổi vội vàng một ngày bắt đầu.

Mùi là cấu tạo ký ức một cái ẩn dụ.

Về sau tiến công ty lại không có qua giống cái kia sáng sớm rảnh rỗi như vậy tán thời gian, nhưng mỗi lần lại uống lên kẹo bạc hà nước, những cái kia tràng cảnh bên trong đồ vật đều sẽ giống thời gian bên trong mảnh Tiểu Hôi bụi đồng dạng chấn động rớt xuống gây dựng lại, trừu tượng thành một cái ký hiệu cố định xuống, thành vì giấc mộng cùng kiên trì bị làm hao mòn pha loãng về sau, lần nữa quán chú tiến trong thân thể bị lặp lại nghiệm chứng cùng trải nghiệm thực thể vật.

Cho nên cái gì là mộng tưởng?

Đại khái ai cũng cho không ra hoàn chỉnh đáp án, thời cấp ba mộng tưởng là kiên trì vũ đạo, dự thi về sau mộng tưởng là xuất đạo, kia xuất đạo về sau đây này? Khi mộng muốn trở thành một bậc một bậc hướng lên đài cao, sinh mệnh là một loại to lớn đặc quyền, tại mỗi một cái chỗ ngã ba làm lựa chọn, đều mang ý nghĩa những khả năng khác tính vĩnh viễn mất đi.

Nếu như không có xuất đạo, Khương Daniel khả năng đã sớm trở lại Busan, hoặc là đi cái khác chỗ xa hơn; nếu như đẩy ra ban A đại môn ngày đó không có gặp gỡ Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như 101 người thiếu niên mới gặp lúc không có tương đối chỗ đứng, nếu như sorry sorry 2 biểu diễn lúc không phải một cái tổ, nếu như tại mình không cách nào đối mặt kết quả bàng hoàng thời khắc Ung Thánh Hựu không có thấy rõ hắn tất cả không thể diễn tả, lại về nắm chặt tay của hắn.

Kia phiêu phù ở vô số tính ngẫu nhiên bên trong mình, lại sẽ tao ngộ như thế nào mặt khác ba phần tư nhân sinh?

Ba, lý tính người giả thiết

Kinh tế học bên trong có một loại giả thiết gọi là "Hợp lý tính người" giả thiết.

Nó biểu ý đặc thù nói là, mỗi người xử lí kinh tế hoạt động đều là lợi mình, nói cách khác, một người chọn lựa kinh tế hành vi nó mục đích đều là mưu cầu lấy mình nhỏ nhất kinh tế đại giới đi đổi lấy lớn nhất kinh tế lợi ích.

Nhưng nhận thị trường không đối xứng hiệu ứng ảnh hưởng, cho nên loại này giả thiết là hoàn toàn không tồn tại.

Nhân sinh không tồn tại giả thiết rất nhiều, lời tương tự, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nói qua nhiều lần.

"Sinh hoạt a, không đến cuối cùng đều không biết mình lại biến thành bộ dáng gì."

"Nhưng cái này không phải liền là nhân sinh có ý tứ địa phương à."

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn yêu thích dạng này về hắn.

Sinh hết sạch du, sinh hết sạch du, đây là hắn thường thường treo ở bên miệng, nghe không thực tế rộng rãi vô cùng, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác lời này bị gió cắt chém góc cạnh về sau rót vào Khương Daniel lỗ tai, lại luôn ôn nhu hưởng thụ.

Năm 2017 bọn hắn là toàn Nam Hàn thậm chí toàn Châu Á danh tiếng tối thậm một đám người, phương nam duyên hải bão quá cảnh, thuyền nhỏ bị đẩy hướng đầu gió tại một làn sóng lại một làn sóng sóng cả bên trong nhiều lần đập cọ rửa triệt cây lúa hoặc đắm chìm.

Tại trận kia tất cả mọi người cùng đối thủ, chí hữu, mình đấu sức bên trong, bọn hắn thu hoạch trân quý ôn nhu, hừng hực yêu thương, nhưng cũng bị bách tiếp nhận nghiêng người mà qua người tận lực đánh nát ở trên người ủy khuất cùng thành kiến.

Ác bình cùng chất vấn tại người nhân khẩu bên trong bị không ngừng gia công, thanh sắc câu lệ, chữ chữ như đao, phiến người cái cổ thịt không ngừng đánh tới.

Ban đầu là Ung Thánh Hựu, ngay sau đó vết đao lại hướng Khương Daniel.

Không có người sẽ để ý ngươi đã từng trải qua cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu tại bị ánh trăng chiếu sáng luyện tập thất nắm chặt Khương Daniel tay lúc đã từng từng nói như vậy.

Đương nhiên cũng không có người sẽ tại những tổn thương này bên trong may mắn thoát khỏi chính là.

Giấu giếm tại các ngõ ngách bên trong rình mò, ai cũng không dám phi nhanh minh lắc trần trụi ghé qua, tất cả mọi người tại cẩn thận ẩn nấp mình, muốn trương dương vui vẻ cũng nhất định phải khắc chế thương tâm, có thể lòng có cắt mộ lại không thể bộc lộ thất vọng.

Bất luận cái gì lúc này lơ đãng triển lộ cảm xúc một ngày đều có thể trở thành bị tổn thương tiện tay công cụ, thậm chí những người kia có lẽ đều cũng không có đối ngươi ký thác kỳ vọng gì, lại có thể diễn làm ra một bộ thất vọng bộ dáng, tựa như thế giới cô phụ tình nghĩa của bọn họ, sau đó tốt lẽ thẳng khí hùng đi làm một chút tổn thương người sự tình.

Có lẽ cũng chính bởi vì dạng này, cho nên ban đầu những cái kia mảnh da Cát Quang thời khắc, những cái kia ban sơ sáu người chen tại thông hướng sân khấu chật hẹp lối đi nhỏ chia ăn đồ ăn vặt, lẫn nhau đùa giỡn thời gian mới trở nên càng thêm trân quý.

"Thật đã hỏng bét đến loại trình độ này sao?"

Tranh tài nửa trình hơn phân nửa thời điểm, Khương Daniel tóc hồng phai màu một nửa, một bữa cơm xuống tới hạt tròn chưa thấm, đen vòng tròn điệp gia hạ hốc mắt ba tầng thời điểm không chỉ một lần hỏi qua như vậy mình, cũng hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thật đã hỏng bét đến không còn tiếp tục ý nghĩa sao?"

"Đúng vậy a, hỏng bét, hôm nay dấm đường thịt hương vị thực tế là hỏng bét thấu." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đũa đầu gõ hắn bát một bên, thuận thế lại đem đối phương trong bàn ăn dấm đường thịt bỏ vào miệng mình chi rồi nói ra.

Cái này ca, Khương Daniel nhìn xem bàn ăn đối mặt người cười khổ, làm sao loại thời điểm này còn khi dễ người.

"Nhưng hỏng bét không phải là phải ăn, " Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt xuống chi sau tiếp tục nói, "Ta đại học phim thưởng tích khóa thời điểm nhìn hổ khắc thuyền trưởng, người người đều nói hắn là cái bại hoại, nhưng mặt khác, hổ khắc thuyền trưởng ban ngày cố gắng ngụy trang trưởng thành, tăng ca công việc. Nhưng ai có nghĩ qua, ban đêm hắn tại nhiều lần va phải đá ngầm, tu bổ buồm, chứa đựng Rum , mặc cho ánh trăng cọ rửa boong tàu, làm trái lệnh cấm, làm lấy có quan hệ biển cả mộng."

"Không ai có thể tước đoạt ngươi nằm mơ quyền lợi Daniel, đừng để trong mắt quang ngầm hạ đi."

Đừng để trong mắt quang ngầm hạ đi.

Fan hâm mộ nói hắn giống chó con, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nói hắn giống. Cho nên đừng để trong mắt quang ngầm hạ đi, xa xôi năm ánh sáng khoảng cách đại hội tổn hại thả ra năng lượng, nhưng không có đình chỉ phóng xạ quang mang người không coi là là Cô Tinh.

Khó khăn nhất kiên trì thời điểm Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua, đừng kéo ta, đừng dìu ta, lúc nào ta tự mình đứng lên đến, ca lại đến ôm ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu nói tốt, đứng ở bên cạnh hắn vị trí nói, ta chờ ngươi đi lên.

Hắn làm được, đứng cách Ung Thánh Hựu thêm gần địa phương.

Cho nên viên này Cô Tinh Ung Thánh Hựu không phải, Khương Daniel cũng không phải, mặt trăng mặt sau phần lớn là sa sút tinh thần nói quanh co vết rỉ loang lổ, nhưng bọn hắn lẫn nhau bao khỏa, tiêu mất tổn thương, là cởi mở, cũng là một đường sóng vai tiến lên.

Bốn, And July

Sóng vai tiến lên đường rất dài, đoạn thứ nhất bắt đầu tại xuân sơ sáng sớm nồng sương, tháng sáu tại Khương Daniel ngậm lấy cái thứ nhất bạc hà băng côn thời điểm rốt cục nghênh đón kết thúc.

Xuất đạo một đêm kia sẽ là thế nào, mỗi người dù cho từng vụng trộm tại gối đầu kiến tạo trong mộng làm qua vô số lần thất bại hoặc thành công cấu thiết, lại đều không kịp danh tự bị chân chính tuyên đọc ra, reo hò, nước mắt cùng ôm đồng thời mãnh liệt mà đến bị ống kính cùng đưa mắt nhìn đẩy lên mây càng thêm chân thực.

Đi hướng đầu kia thuộc về hắn vị trí trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu giang hai cánh tay chờ đợi hắn nói chúc mừng —— chúc mừng, chúc mừng xuất đạo, chúc mừng ngươi làm được, chúc mừng tương lai đường chúng ta còn có thể sóng vai.

Tại trận kia nhất định phải có người hi sinh tranh đấu bên trong, có người tiếc nuối, có người may mắn. Thời gian mang theo tất cả mọi người run rẩy, tiếu dung, nước mắt còn có vô số đối tương lai chờ mong, vội vàng liền nghênh đón tháng bảy.

Khua chiêng gõ trống ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi, công ty cho thành viên an bài mới chung cư mới thiết kế nhân sinh mới, mỗi người đều có bạn cùng phòng mới.

Khương Daniel bạn cùng phòng hay là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Xuất đạo trước Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mụ mụ tại Seoul hẹn hò một lần, Khương Daniel không kịp về Busan, một người ở tại trong túc xá chơi game, tư tưởng tương lai một năm rưỡi ---- -- -- cái nhìn như vô cùng xa xôi cuối cùng.

Lúc kia sẽ như thế nào, nhân vật từ sơ cấp đến max cấp cần trải qua một lần lại một lần trực diện khiêu chiến cùng tổn thương năng lực, lúc kia trang bị max cấp sao, có thể chỉ thân mang ra một con đường tới rồi sao?

Không ai có thể thay thế làm ra trả lời.

Ban đêm trở về Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn mang bữa tối, là bọn hắn thường đi uống rượu đỏ cửa tiệm kia, menu bên trên ăn uống cơ hồ đều bị bọn hắn điểm qua một lần, đều thích gần cửa sổ vị trí, ngẫu nhiên nhìn hình thoi cắt chém về sau bị tách rời đường đi hình tượng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trêu chọc hắn:

"Hiện tại nếu là nói God Daniel ở đây, liền sẽ có rất nhiều người đến chờ."

"Đúng vậy a, hiện tại có rất nhiều người chờ." Khương Daniel gật đầu cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười.

Nhưng năm điểm sáng sớm Seoul nhà ga không có nhiều người như vậy đứng tại phía sau hắn, hắn mỏi mệt, hắn chờ mong, giấc mộng của hắn lúc kia chờ đợi hắn người là Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca còn là biết một thẳng chờ ta a?"

Chờ ta max cấp, có thể một mình đảm đương một phía, chờ lần tiếp theo để ta tới để chống đỡ ngươi người.

"Nói cái gì đó, hiện tại là ngươi muốn chờ ta một chút mới đúng."

Nhưng hắn lập tức bay quá cao, nhìn qua đúng vậy xác thực hắn muốn chờ một chút Ung Thánh Hựu mới đúng.

Nhưng —— kỳ thật cũng không đối.

Xuất đạo về sau rất nhiều chuyện đối với bọn hắn đều là lần đầu tiên, giống vừa học đi đường hài tử, mỗi một bước đều phải nặng nề minh bạch.

Lần thứ nhất đánh ca, lần thứ nhất biểu diễn, lần thứ nhất biết nguyên lai làm một cái xứng chức idol ngay cả ngủ ba giờ đều là xa xỉ, lần thứ nhất làm tống nghệ, lần thứ nhất cùng một người 24 giờ bên trong duy trì một mét bên trong khoảng cách.

Người kia là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dẫn hắn làm qua rất nhiều lần thứ nhất.

Đi thêm bình, ô tô tại núi cùng biển ở giữa trên đường nhỏ gia tốc tiến lên, cùng hưởng âm nhạc, đồ ăn, hưng phấn cùng đầu ngón tay ma sát qua cánh môi nhỏ bé thân mật.

Đánh ong mật, tại ẩm ướt gió biển thổi tán tóc trán cũng không để ý chút nào trong vui sướng, cãi nhau bị một mực ong mật dọa đến chạy trối chết.

Phân đi cùng trương giường nhỏ một phần hai, thân mật đến quay đầu khoảng cách liền có thể nhìn thấy đối phương trên gương mặt nhỏ bé lông tơ cùng cái cổ phía bên phải nốt ruồi.

Trốn tới. Có khoảnh khắc như thế Khương Daniel cảm thấy như vậy.

Hắn, giấc mộng của hắn, hắn được ăn cả ngã về không, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đều từ trận kia chém giết bên trong trốn tới.

Đêm đó Khương Daniel không có mài răng, không có giảng chuyện hoang đường, hắn ngủ rất nhạt, bên tai đều đều hô hấp khí tức đánh vào trên cổ thời điểm hắn vụng trộm mở ra xem qua, đêm khuya là thế giới ôn nhu nhất tạm dừng nút bấm, thích hạt giống tại cái kia gió nóng đập vào mặt tháng bảy lặng yên không một tiếng động liền phát mầm.

Năm, chủ nghĩa lãng mạn người bạn lữ động vật

Kỳ thật lúc bắt đầu là cảm thấy mình có chút tự mình đa tình.

Cầu treo hiệu ứng nháy mắt bắt được động tâm, giống rất nói chuyện nhiều không lên thế chấp toàn bộ tình yêu đồng dạng, Khương Daniel cũng nói không nên lời thích Ung Thánh Hựu lý do.

Tiểu động vật lãng mạn ngay thẳng lại chân thành, tuổi nhỏ thích thường thường mang chút ngang ngược càn rỡ chiếm hữu cùng thiên vị, giống quay cửa kính xe xuống cũng thổi không tan tâm huyết dâng trào, bịt kín yên tĩnh rất khó trốn qua tình cũ tái phát.

Thành đoàn sau có đến vài lần Khương Daniel trong đêm làm qua có quan hệ Ung Thánh Hựu mộng, thủy triều thỉnh thoảng tính biến mất, lại thỉnh thoảng tính ướt nhẹp toàn thân.

Sân khấu bên trên có chút nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt liền có thể chạm tới đối phương bên mặt gọn gàng đường cong, rộng lớn giãn ra xinh đẹp cái trán, lúc khiêu vũ mồ hôi ẩm ướt cái cổ, tại dưới ánh sáng bị nhiễm lên sáng lóng lánh màu sắc da thịt lông tơ, Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh lúc giống con lười biếng mèo, Ôn ôn nhu nhu tại sáng tỏ chỗ phát anh tuấn ngốc, ồn ào lên lại giống cái mặc áo choàng thời khắc chuẩn bị ra sân cứu người siêu anh hùng.

Hắn thật là dễ nhìn, đẹp mắt phải làm cho người nhịn không được nghĩ vẫy đuôi.

Đáng tiếc Khương Daniel không có cái đuôi. Hắn chỉ có thể nhắm mắt lại, dựa vào gần một chút, lại tới gần một chút, mặc cho mình ngâm tại đối phương hỗn hợp mồ hôi cùng mộc điều hương phân bọt khí bên trong, tưởng tượng thấy tóm chặt lấy người này, tại thuộc về hắn mặt đất bên trên sắp đặt mình tiêu ký.

Tại cây kia trên cổ liếm một chút, hắn nhất định sẽ hù đến ngốc rơi đi, so có người nói hắn là không người thú vị lúc sinh ra càng thêm nghiêm trọng phản ứng hoá học.

Nhưng —— thật muốn cho hắn khai ra máu, nghĩ tại cây kia trên cổ liều mạng mút vào một lần, rơi xuống mình lại nặng lại ngứa dấu hôn cùng dấu răng.

Khương Daniel không chỉ một lần nghĩ như vậy qua. Chủ động tới gần, tận lực đụng vào, minh lắc ám chỉ, mang có một chút tư hữu mục đích tính chơi xấu nũng nịu —— phù hợp nhập kính trước đó kịch bản nhu cầu lại không vượt qua bằng hữu ranh giới cuối cùng chỗ có phương thức, giống giẫm lên đường dây cao thế xiếc đi dây từng chút từng chút toàn bộ bước qua.

Phỏng vấn lúc nhân viên công tác hỏi, nếu có một cái thuộc về địa bàn của ngươi, ngươi nhất cần chính là cái gì?

Ung Thánh Hựu nói có tư tưởng lãng mạn chi địa cũng không tệ.

Khương Daniel nói cần bạn lữ động vật, tỉ như mèo. Busan kia mấy cái, hoặc là lại lòng tham một điểm.

Nhân xuyên mới yêu cái này liền càng tốt hơn.

Thích ban sơ, là hồ điệp tại bịt kín trong thùng đi loạn, về sau không cẩn thận ma pháp bình chướng mất đi hiệu lực, khe hở để hồ điệp bay ra cấm địa, liền vụng trộm nghĩ.

Có lẽ có thể hay không để toàn thế giới đều biết ta thích hắn.

Một điểm bí ẩn chờ đợi cùng không thành thục tiểu tâm tư.

Nhưng không thể nhận cầu lại nhiều, cùng tiểu động vật nói lời không thể một mực chờ mong đáp lại, dùng tay nắm chặt một khối băng, dùng quá sức liền sẽ từ khe hở chạy đi. Người bên cạnh có thể theo hắn náo, theo hắn tới gần, lại rất khó buông tay để hắn toàn bộ chiếm lĩnh.

Chủ nghĩa lãng mạn người bạn lữ động vật, thường thường nương theo lấy tiếng lòng cộng hưởng đồng thời đầu ngón tay tự dưng sinh ra một tia đau đớn.

Sáu, hai mươi bốn tuổi hoa hồng

Dạng này đau đớn tại mùa mưa tiến đến trước đó cơ hồ tiếp tục cả một cái mùa đông.

Sân khấu biểu diễn hoa hồng đạo cụ, trên cành cây gai không có xử lý sạch sẽ, nước tràn đầy nhánh hoa bên ngoài bao trong tầng tới gần ngực địa phương nở rộ kiều nộn nhụy hoa khí tức.

Nhưng hơi bất lưu thần liền sẽ đâm rách làn da, vào đông vết thương tốc độ khép lại tại trở nên chậm, mỗi người đều tại trận này cỡ lớn máy móc cộng hưởng tần suất bên trong cố gắng tiến hành quang hợp.

Tuyết đầu mùa kết thúc về sau túc xá lầu dưới cửa hàng giá rẻ Oden trở nên nhất là được sủng ái, ban đêm hạ tiết mục về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu lại sẽ vụng trộm lôi kéo Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài kiếm ăn, người đại diện đã cảnh cáo bên trên ống kính Daniel mặt muốn càng gầy một chút mới tốt nhìn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần luôn luôn hống hắn chỉ ăn một điểm sẽ không sưng thành đầu heo, sau đó đem tay chỉ nhẹ nhàng tại hắn gương mặt dư thừa thịt mềm bên trên bóp một chút nói, dạng này mới có thể cho fan hâm mộ nhiều chia một ít thích.

"Kia ca đâu, ca có thích hay không?"

Trong lòng của hắn hồ điệp bay tới bay lui lại rơi vào chỗ thủng khe hở biên giới không chịu đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên khóe miệng lộ ra nhỏ khỏa răng nanh, giống như là đang cười.

Thật là dễ nhìn, ngay cả răng cũng muốn tới gần liếm một vòng thử nhìn một chút.

"Ừm ——" Ung Thánh Hựu kéo dài âm cuối, giọng nói mang vẻ chút giảo hoạt lười biếng.

Trong lòng bỗng liền sinh ra một đầu lung lay dắt dắt nhỏ cành, treo giọt nước không biết nở rộ thời kỳ nở hoa hoa hồng bao, hồi thần thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay bốc lên bạch khí chén giấy liền nhét vào trong lòng bàn tay tới.

Như thế nào ăn bữa khuya, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn am hiểu.

Chỉ nếm một chút hẳn là không đến mức bị phát hiện.

Bị mắng lời nói liền vừa vặn có lý do tìm đồng mưu lấy điểm chỗ tốt, mùa đông bên trong ấm áp đồ ăn có thể nhất ủi thiếp thân thể chỗ sâu nhất mệt mỏi.

Dù sao một năm này bọn hắn, thật quá mệt mỏi.

Trên đường trở về tuyết lại bắt đầu hạ, trên ngón tay bị hoa hồng đâm đâm thủng nhỏ bé miệng vết thương tại trên da lưu lại một điểm màu đỏ sậm ấn ký, không đau, nhưng ma sát lúc lại cảm giác được nhỏ xíu nhô lên, luôn luôn biết đó là cái gì.

2017 mùa đông cùng lúc trước đồng dạng theo thường lệ không có an bài lễ Giáng Sinh, nhưng cửa hàng trong cửa kiếng tiết ra âm nhạc bên trong trừ có Jingle Bells kinh điển khúc mục bên ngoài cũng mới tăng không ít liên quan tới trước mùa hè tình tiết

—— quan tại chuyện xưa của bọn hắn.

Bọc lấy dày áo lông bên ngoài bao cùng khẩu trang hướng ký túc xá đi, không nên ra, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tự trách.

Đầu tháng mười hai thời điểm Khương Daniel nhiễm qua một trận không lớn không nhỏ phong hàn, chậm trễ mấy ngày hành trình, bộ dạng này trở về đại khái lại muốn sinh bệnh bị người đại diện rống bên trên dừng lại.

Tuyết từng mảng lớn phủ kín đường đi trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn chân trượt qua nhiều lần, liên tiếp trên tay treo trang bia túi cũng không ngừng phát ra xoẹt xẹt tiếng vang, đường thực tế không được tốt lắm đi, đưa tay đẩy ra vành nón bên trên ngăn trở con mắt nguyên liệu thô thời điểm bị người kéo cánh tay, áo lông sợi tổng hợp lẫn nhau ma sát tiếng vang bên trong, có một tay nắm lấy tới.

Nhiệt độ so bình thường tại sân khấu bên trên chào cảm ơn lúc cáo biệt hơi có vẻ lạnh chút.

"Tuyết rơi lớn, " Khương Daniel thanh âm che tại khẩu trang bên trong, con mắt cũng độ bên trên một tầng sương mù, "Nhanh một chút."

Nhanh một chút —— lần thứ nhất bị fan hâm mộ chen chúc ở đây quán cửa sau, hốt hoảng cúi đầu chào hỏi thời điểm chạy trốn Khương Daniel cũng như thế đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua.

Nhanh một chút, thời gian sắp không kịp.

Nhanh một chút, cùng đi liền không dễ dàng như vậy thụ thương.

Trở lại ký túc xá lên lầu chi cửa trước đã treo bên trên hình cái vòng 檞 ký sinh trang trí, rất ứng tiết khí, lẫn nhau tay cầm cũng gấp.

Không rõ ràng là ai càng không muốn buông ra.

"Ca..." Khương Daniel đi so Ung Thánh Hựu thấp mấy tầng bậc thang, cọng lông mũ lấy mái tóc ép ra một vòng vết tích, màu tóc từ tháng sáu bắt đầu đã đổi đi mấy loại, tẩy trắng màu hồng bộ phận sớm đã bị cắt phải không sai biệt lắm.

"Ừm?"

"Sang năm sinh nhật... Vẫn là muốn cùng một chỗ qua a?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu

"Thật tốt, Ta cũng thế."

"Kia —— "

Vậy ta nghĩ cái thứ nhất chúc ngươi hai mươi bốn tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ.

"Muốn nói cái gì?"

Kỳ thật cũng không phải nhất định phải sốt ruột hiện tại liền nói, kỳ thật còn có thời gian.

"Không có gì." Khương Daniel nhìn qua chỗ cao người ăn một chút cười, đuôi mắt lôi ra ngọt ngào mảnh tránh treo tiến tròng đen.

Hồ điệp bay ra ngoài, vậy liền tại có thể nằm mơ thời điểm đem mộng làm lớn hơn một chút.

Hắn tại thấm nhiễm lễ Giáng Sinh khí ban đêm buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, bước lên bậc cấp. Thang lầu ánh đèn không chiếu sáng đông Thiên Giác rơi toàn bộ bóng tối, Khương Daniel đỡ lấy hắn cái ót đưa tới một cái gang tấc trước mắt mặt trời, lôi cuốn lấy tuyết lớn cùng nóng hổi khí tức hôn.

Hai mươi bốn tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Nguyên lai không biết thời kỳ nở hoa hoa hồng, muốn hôn một hôn mới sẽ nở hoa.

Bảy, cần luyện tập sự tình

Từ mới gặp đến nhận biết, nhận thức đến quen biết, quen biết đến yêu nhau, đây là động vật biến thành người yêu quá trình.

Từ dắt tay đến ôm, từ ôm đến hôn, từ hôn đến ân ái, đây là người yêu tổng đang lặp lại luyện tập sự tình.

Lần thứ nhất từ thang lầu chỗ ngoặt nụ hôn kia bắt đầu.

Cong thấp cổ mông lung con mắt, ngón tay phất qua phần gáy bằng trực giác chuẩn xác thiếp miệng môi trên, Khương Daniel động tác thuần thục cơ hồ một mạch mà thành.

Mùa đông thời điểm ấm áp thuận ngũ tạng lục phủ ôn nhu chìm xuống, hôn người ôn nhu trầm mê, bị hôn người rõ ràng cũng không có cự tuyệt, dọc theo khoang miệng khép mở khe hở liếm láp đến chân răng.

Có chút không lưu loát, chưa hoàn toàn khai hóa bộ phận xen lẫn lướt qua liền thôi vị ngọt.

Khi đó bắt đầu liền biết, hết thảy không dừng được.

Ai cũng không có tận lực nói qua thích, hoặc là chờ đợi "Ta thích ngươi", "Đồng thời ngươi cũng ôm giống như ta tâm tình" dạng này kịch bản phát sinh.

Nhân loại vui với đem không am hiểu sự tình nhiều lần luyện tập.

Tỉ như hôn, lần thứ nhất về sau Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo cổ tay đặt tại Khương Daniel trong lồng ngực hôn qua rất nhiều lần, trước mùa hè mua Mark chén bởi vậy đụng rơi xuống mặt đất nghiền nát thành rác rưởi bị xử lý.

Nhiều lần không biết là ai trước chủ động, sân khấu phía sau đem người đẩy ở trên tường, nắm cái cằm liền hôn, hôn lúc đều không phải rất biết nói chuyện, thở hào hển nắm tay thò vào đối phương quần áo vạt áo, thuận vòng eo xoa lên da thịt.

Hôn là kiện để người trở nên mềm mại sự tình.

Cái này về sau kịch bản phát triển so tưởng tượng muốn thuận lý thành chương rất nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu giương lên cái cổ cùng bộ ngực đều đầy đủ xinh đẹp, nhỏ một vòng khung xương cùng mềm dẻo vòng eo sẽ để cho người ý đồ xấu nghĩ tại trắng noãn trên mặt tuyết lưu lại một điểm máu ứ đọng chỉ ấn.

Rõ ràng không phải lòng ham chiếm hữu rất mạnh người, đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ này Khương Daniel lại thường thường bị đối phương gương mặt ửng hồng cùng nhục thể va chạm lúc khoái cảm ứng đánh có chút phản ứng quá độ.

"Nơi này, " sau đó mèo con nhấc lên cánh tay cảnh cáo, "Nói qua không thể!"

Lại một cái mùa hè muốn tới, thời tiết quá nóng tổng mặc áo sơmi sẽ rất bị tội.

"Biết rồi." Khương Daniel kéo qua cánh tay hắn tại máu ứ đọng địa phương hôn.

Nhưng trong lòng lại nghĩ, rõ ràng ở trên thân thể ngươi thời điểm, bọn chúng giống cánh hoa đồng dạng đẹp mắt.

Trong luyện tập tổng đang lặp lại nhắc nhở lại lặp lại xuất hiện sai lầm.

Kỳ thật ai đều không dùng tâm đi về chính.

Liền sai đi xuống đi.

Tình cảm đo lường bên trong rõ ràng đều là khắc thuyền tìm gươm sở người, xấu hổ, xấu hổ, giật gấu vá vai lại phóng túng mặt khác đều lưu cho đối phương, đem giới hạn khắc vào gỗ nổi bên trên nước chảy bèo trôi.

Động vật cùng động vật ở giữa cần luyện tập sự tình, đến cùng cũng chỉ có thế.

Tám, qua tai Địch Nga tư chi kết

Thần thoại nhân vật bên trong, qua tai Địch Nga tư vốn là vì nông phu, một ngày đột nhiên nhận thần dẫn biến thành quốc vương, vì biểu đạt đối Zeus kính ý, hắn sẽ vì hắn mang đến hảo vận xe bò dùng một cái nút buộc buộc lại hiến tế. Thần dụ nói, vô luận ai, chỉ cần có thể giải khai cái này nút buộc, là sẽ trở thành toàn á mảnh á chi vương. Một trăm năm sau, trẻ tuổi Alexander lại tới đây, tại đủ kiểu nếm thử không có kết quả về sau rút ra bội kiếm giải quyết dứt khoát. Màn đêm buông xuống, một trận bão tố giáng lâm thế gian, tuyên thệ ý chỉ của thần, Alexander đạp lên hành trình, trở thành lúc ấy đã biết thế giới đại bộ phận địa phương chủ nhân.

Hiện tại trận này trong chuyện xưa cũng giống vậy.

Tất cả mọi người đang áp sát một cái mới kỳ hạn chót, đoạn trải qua này bên trong người khác cùng mình, đều tại bị vô ý thức đánh lên qua tai Địch Nga tư nút buộc.

Không thể nói tốt hoặc không tốt.

Mộng ban đầu nghĩ, kiên trì, hữu nghị đều từ nơi này đạt được thực hiện, lại từ nơi này dần dần biến thành cái này đến cái khác không giải được kết.

Xuất đạo lúc buộc trên tay màu đỏ nút buộc, vô hình dẫn dắt lẫn nhau tới gần cùng biệt ly, không tăng không giảm tám mươi centimet, mang theo cùn đau nhức cùng ngọt ngào dọc theo cố định quỹ đạo cũng liền đi tới nơi này.

Bình ổn bên trong cũng đem chậm rãi định ra kết cục.

Chín, tại vĩnh viễn không hòn đảo trung tâm

Mùa hè thiếu niên, là wanna one cái này đại danh từ phía sau mỗi cá nhân trên người vĩnh cửu lạc ấn.

"Ta đây, mười năm sau chính là 33 tuổi, các thành viên mười năm sau, ta đoán chừng dùng xong nghĩa vụ quân sự." Ống kính trước đó Khương Daniel xử lấy đầu có phần nhẹ nhõm trò chuyện lên đoạn này.

"Ca về sau muốn làm cái gì?" Ống kính phía sau hắn cũng vụng trộm hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Quay phim đi, nhưng nếu có thể cũng không muốn từ bỏ sân khấu."

"Sẽ không, ta tin tưởng ngươi." Chó con trong mắt hay là sáng ngời thông sáng, giống lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc như thế ăn một chút nhìn qua hắn cười.

Mười năm sau Seoul nói chung lại là một phen khác cảnh sắc, thành thị vốn là quen chế tạo kỳ tích.

Rất nhanh cố sự lại sẽ bị cách tân.

Mới rơi xuống lòng bàn tay tiền xu, mới kẹo bạc hà nước, mới ngày mùa hè đại danh từ, mới động tâm cùng cuồng nhiệt, Seoul tòa thành thị này phía dưới nương theo to lớn máy móc cùng trái tim cộng hưởng oanh minh.

Hết thảy quá khứ đổ sụp, biến mất lại sẽ lần nữa có mới ngày mai sinh ra.

Ác ý hòa phong sóng để đến vĩnh viễn không hòn đảo trung tâm kế hoạch lặp lại mấy lần thất bại, nhưng mộng tưởng và yêu thương lại để cho sống lưng sau xé rách sinh trưởng bước phát triển mới lông cánh đầy đủ.

"Mười năm sau cũng cho ta làm cái thứ nhất đối ca nói sinh nhật vui vẻ người đi."

Siêu anh hùng bay chống đỡ vĩnh viễn không hòn đảo trung tâm lần thứ hai mươi ba thất bại, thời gian dù dạy người thần phục lập tức, nhưng dọc đường không ngừng bắt giữ cùng ngắt lấy chế tạo sáng tỏ mộng cảnh, mỗi một cái đều sẽ xâu chuỗi tại thông hướng hòn đảo trung tâm trên đường.

Giả Như Lai ngày ít ngày nữa liền muốn tới, xin đợi một chút.

Xin đợi một chút hắn, hắn cuối cùng rồi sẽ đến vĩnh viễn không hòn đảo trung tâm.

3,350 duyệt


	158. Chapter 158

« nước đọng »

*

Đêm qua hạ cả đêm mưa.

Khương Daniel trước khi xuống xe vụng trộm ngáp một cái, sau đó mới mở cửa. Trắng bệch như phai màu quang cùng ẩm ướt không khí lập tức lao qua, chóp mũi tràn ngập một cỗ sau cơn mưa thổ mùi tanh. Khương Daniel dưới chân là một bãi nước đọng, lúc xuống xe một cước giẫm đi vào, tóe lên mấy điểm nước bùn tại hắn mới tẩy trên quần, để hắn vốn là âm trầm tâm tình lại tối mấy phần.

Hắn đêm trước tại không nghỉ tiếng mưa rơi bên trong đuổi xong một phần báo cáo, trên cổ phủ lấy cái cổ gối đang nghĩ nắm chặt thời gian ngủ một giấc lúc liền bị tổ trưởng kêu lên, dọa đến hắn kém chút đem Mark chén cho đẩy lên dưới đáy bàn. Hắn từ phía sau lưng kéo ra dúm dó bên ngoài bao, một bên mặc vừa đi theo tổ trưởng đi ra ngoài, lỗ tai còn phải chú ý tổ trưởng nói lời.

Rạng sáng tiếp vào báo án, nói là nước sâu khu neo đậu tàu phúc hoa trên đường một tòa công cộng phòng thôn bên trong người chết, để hình sự trinh sát một tổ đi xem một chút.

Nước sâu khu neo đậu tàu là Hồng Kông sớm nhất khai thác khu vực một trong, là Hồng Kông điện tử thị trường trái tim khu vực, nhưng ở một bên khác thì là thế kỷ trước xây thành cư dân phòng thôn, bởi vì lúc đầu khuyết thiếu thành thị quy hoạch xây lên cũ nát cư dân lâu như trong hoang dã cỏ dại giãy dụa lấy hướng lên trời sinh trưởng, mặt ngoài đều là thời gian hòa phong mưa vết tích, từ bên ngoài xấu đến nội bộ. Như tổ ong đồng dạng cư dân lâu ở đây lấy đông đảo mới tới cảng nhân viên cùng thấp thu nhập nhân viên, ngư long hỗn tạp chi địa, khó tránh khỏi ra loạn gì.

Xảy ra chuyện cư dân lâu dưới lầu đã vây lên đường ranh giới, chói mắt màu vàng. Khương Daniel từ một đám đưa cổ tham gia náo nhiệt quần chúng vây xem bên cạnh đi qua, chui qua đường ranh giới đi vào đen như mực cổng tò vò.

Lầu này ngay cả danh tự cũng không có, có lẽ từng có qua xưng hô, nhưng cũng bị thời gian vùi lấp. Trong thang lầu bên trong chỉ có một cái nho nhỏ, Khương Daniel đều chui không đi ra cửa sổ, có hạn tia sáng để trong hành lang một mảnh bất tỉnh tối, tro bụi tại ném bắn vào bạch quang bên trong chìm nổi. Trên đỉnh đầu đèn không có chụp đèn, lộ ra một cái vô cùng bẩn bóng đèn cùng một đoạn dây điện, Khương Daniel tiện tay ấn xuống một cái đèn chiếu sáng nút bấm, bóng đèn nửa điểm quang cũng không có, chính là cái bài trí.

Khương Daniel dưới chân dẫm lên mấy cái tàn thuốc, hắn nhấc chân nhìn một chút, lại đặt chân đem mấy cái kia tàn thuốc giẫm thành trên mặt đất hình quạt tro nước đọng —— tòa nhà này hiển nhiên không có khả năng có đầy đủ phòng cháy công trình, đừng để tàn thuốc đem phòng đều nhóm lửa.

Xảy ra chuyện địa điểm tại lầu bốn, Khương Daniel tại lầu hai liền có thể nghe thấy mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở tiếng nói chuyện, tại cái này chật chội trong lầu vô hạn phóng đại, ở trên tường đung đưa tới lui.

"Ta tối hôm qua rất sớm đã ngủ, hắn liền ở phòng khách uống rượu... Hắn liền thường xuyên mình uống rượu uống đến quá nửa đêm, đều nhiều năm như vậy, ta cũng quản không được... Ai biết sáng nay ta liền nhìn hắn nằm trên ghế, ta còn tưởng rằng hắn ngủ, chờ ta đưa xong nhi tử trở về phát hiện hắn còn không có phản ứng, ta liền đi gọi hắn, kết quả đẩy hắn liền ngã trên mặt đất, ta mới phát hiện hắn không có hô hấp..."

Ghim cái nông rộng búi tóc nữ nhân một bên cầm giấy lau nước mắt một bên lắp bắp nói, đại khái là lần đầu tiên đối mặt cảnh sát duyên cớ, nàng toàn bộ hành trình cúi đầu, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên giương mắt liếc cảnh sát một chút, lại nhanh chóng mắt cúi xuống. Nàng xuyên được mộc mạc, mặc dù quần áo rất nhiều nơi đã giặt đến trắng bệch, nhưng cũng không có cái gì tổn hại cùng vết bẩn, nhìn ra được là cái công việc quản gia hảo thủ.

Khương Daniel tại đầu bậc thang yên lặng nghe xong nữ nhân trần thuật sau mới đi theo vị kia hỏi thăm cảnh sát tiến vào hiện trường.

Phòng rất nhỏ, liền một khách sảnh một cái phòng, ngấn kiểm pháp y cảnh sát như ong vỡ tổ chui vào, đem phòng biến thành cá hộp, cảm giác ngay cả không khí đều mỏng manh không ít. Khương Daniel nghiêng người để một người mặc một thân bạch ngấn kiểm dẫn theo cái rương đi qua, lúc này mới có thể trông thấy cỗ thi thể kia.

Nam nhân, Khương Daniel biết hắn gọi thẩm có giàu, ngã trên mặt đất, bởi vì vốn là nằm nghiêng tại cũ nát trên ghế sa lon, chân của hắn còn đỡ ở trên ghế sa lon, nửa người trên mở ra tại màu xanh nâu gạch men sứ trên sàn nhà. Trên mặt hắn là tử vong xám trắng cùng màu xanh tím xen lẫn thành không rõ sắc thái, nổi bật phác hoạ ra trên mặt hắn điểm kia không cam lòng cùng chấn kinh, giống như là đối đột nhiên giáng lâm tử vong cảm thấy khó có thể tin.

Trước mặt hắn bên ngoài nghiêng lệch trên bàn trà bày biện mấy cái vỏ chai rượu, đứng nằm, màu vàng rượu dịch để lọt trên bàn, thuận mép bàn từng giọt rơi trên mặt đất. Nam bên người thân còn có một cái vỡ vụn cái bình, đại khái là hắn sắp chết lúc không thể nắm chặt bình rượu mà ngã nát trên mặt đất.

Còn có mấy cái ngấn kiểm ngồi xổm thu thập hiện trường manh mối, cầm ngân sắc cái kẹp kẹp lên một điểm bình rượu mảnh kiếng bể cất vào vật chứng cái túi. Còn có một cái giơ cái máy ảnh tại chụp ảnh, đèn flash chợt lóe chợt tắt, giống như cẩu tử đang trộm chụp minh tinh.

Đây đại khái là người này lần thứ nhất có cơ hội hưởng thụ đãi ngộ như vậy.

Tổ trưởng ngậm cây không có nhóm lửa khói tới, hiện trường không thể hút thuốc, chỉ có thể ngậm đỡ thèm. Hắn chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai nói ngươi có ý kiến gì không.

"Hiện trường nhìn không ra cái gì, không có vết máu, thi mặt ngoài thân thể không có có thể thấy được vết thương. Nếu như không phải có người hạ độc kia đại khái chính là bất ngờ chết rồi, lâu dài cồn người trúng độc rốt cục bị cồn giết chết rồi." Khương Daniel nói.

Hắn lại trái phải nhìn quanh trong chốc lát: "Ta đi hỏi một chút đối diện hàng xóm đi."

Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ đối diện đóng chặt cửa, gia đình kia lâu như vậy đều chưa từng có động tĩnh, nếu như không phải cổng còn đặt vào một chồng tạp chí, hắn cơ hồ muốn coi là bên trong thật không ai ở lại.

Khương Daniel gõ gõ kia phiến dán mấy trương miếng quảng cáo cửa sắt, vang ầm ầm. Hắn đem lỗ tai đụng lên đi, nghe được bên trong mơ mơ hồ hồ tiếng vang, giống như có đồ vật gì ngã đầy đất, có người kéo lấy bước chân càng đi càng gần, sau đó mở cửa.

Người ở bên trong không có giải khai cửa liên, từ có hạn lớn nhỏ trong khe hở lộ ra mặt, còn có một câu nhẹ nhàng "Có chuyện gì sao", dừng một chút lại không xác định tăng thêm một câu "Sir?" .

"Biết ta là cảnh sát còn không mở cửa." Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm tấm kia bình tĩnh mặt, rối bời tóc đen, hơi có vẻ tái nhợt làn da, dựng trên cửa xương ngón tay tiết rõ ràng. Hắn xem ra lâu dài không gặp ánh nắng, nhưng không trở ngại hắn là cái đẹp mắt người.

Thanh niên môi mỏng hấp bỗng nhúc nhích, sau đó đóng cửa lại. Bên trong tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt sau một lúc cửa lại mở ra, lúc này là hoàn toàn mở ra, Khương Daniel bằng vào thân cao hơi vừa nhấc mắt liền có thể trông thấy trong phòng trang trí.

Trong phòng là đầy vách tường sách, trên mặt đất cũng đều là nhất điệp điệp sách, còn có một chồng ngược lại, đại khái là vừa mới đi ra gấp đụng vào. Giữa phòng có một cái bàn thấp cùng một cái đệm, trên mặt bàn Mark chén còn bốc hơi nóng, đại khái là một ly cà phê hoặc là trà đậm. Trên tường cửa sổ mở ra, nhưng lôi kéo vàng nhạt màn cửa, gió lay động màn cửa, vượt qua trên bàn trang sách, sau đó bị cái này phòng thôn phệ, biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Thanh niên từ trong túi móc ra một bộ mắt kính gọng vàng gác ở sóng mũi cao bên trên, thấu kính sau con mắt giống như là chết đi hải dương, màu đen đáy biển bình tĩnh vô số chuyện cũ thi thể. Hắn nghiêng dựa vào trên khung cửa, khoanh tay cánh tay: "Sir muốn hỏi điều gì?"

"Trước nói ngươi là ai." Khương Daniel trong lòng đột nhiên có chút không hiểu ngứa, giống như có đồ vật tại dưới bùn đất ngo ngoe muốn động. Hắn lúc đầu chỉ là làm theo thông lệ, thuận miệng hỏi một chút, khi nhìn đến cái này giống bình sứ trắng đồng dạng thanh niên ra về sau hắn đột nhiên hứng thú, trên mặt thần sắc đều nghiêm túc.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, 29 tuổi, giáo viên tiểu học, giáo quốc văn, ở đây ở ba năm." Thanh niên một bên cài lên áo sơmi ống tay áo nút thắt, một bên chậm rãi nói.

"Ngươi tối hôm qua đang làm gì?"

"Đọc sách."

"Có nghe được cái gì sao?"

"Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, "Ta đọc sách lúc liền cái gì đều chú ý không đến. Tối hôm qua nhìn thấy hơn hai giờ, một mực ngủ đến vừa rồi." Trong giọng nói còn có một chút bất mãn, giống như là đang trách Khương Daniel gõ cửa đánh thức hắn.

Khương Daniel lại cùng hắn kéo chút có không có, sau đó mới nói nếu có cần còn sẽ tới tìm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu.

Đám cảnh sát lục tục rút khỏi hiện trường, náo nhiệt mới vừa buổi sáng gian phòng lập tức yên tĩnh trở lại. Khương Daniel thuận dòng người xuống lầu, một cước bước vào thảm ánh sáng trắng bên trong.

Người xem náo nhiệt đã tản quang, vội vàng kiếm ăn đi kiếm ăn, vội vàng chơi bời lêu lổng đều không thích cảnh sát, chỉ để lại đầu kia màu vàng đường ranh giới còn tại trong gió nhẹ lay động.

Tổ trưởng rốt cục có thể đốt điếu thuốc, cùng mấy cái khác tổ viên cùng một chỗ thôn vân thổ vụ, vừa nói tình tiết vụ án.

Khương Daniel câu được câu không nghe, trong đầu còn đang suy nghĩ cỗ kia sắc mặt cổ quái thi thể, đầy đất rượu dịch, nát lọ thủy tinh, sát vách xem ra quá lạnh lùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn quay người hướng trên lầu nhìn.

Chen chen chịu chịu cửa sổ là vô số song đen ngòm con mắt nhìn lại Khương Daniel, có một cánh cửa sổ mở ra, gạo màu trắng màn cửa giống như là trong mắt hơi nước. Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở bên cửa sổ bên trên, tái nhợt da thịt trắng thuần áo sơmi tại trời đầy mây không màu dưới ánh mặt trời giống như lại cởi một tầng sắc, bạch càng phát ra bạch, mái tóc màu đen con mắt màu đen nhan sắc đậm đến giống chưa pha loãng mực.

Cả người hắn tựa như một mảnh giấy người, mặt mày họa phải tinh xảo đến đâu cũng không phải tình cảm của hắn. Gió lay động phía sau hắn màn cửa, hắn cũng rất giống trong gió phiêu diêu, một giây sau liền muốn theo gió bay tới phương xa.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống mắt kính gọng vàng, trên tay sát kính mắt, ánh mắt lại không ở phía trên, cũng giống một mảnh giấy đồng dạng phiêu đãng, rơi vào Khương Daniel trên thân, sau đó lại bị gió thổi lên, cọ lấy Khương Daniel sợi tóc đi không biết tên chỗ.

Khương Daniel trừng mắt nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã như sáng sớm sương mù đồng dạng biến mất tại màn cửa đằng sau.

*

Khương Daniel cho mình rót một chén thấp kém nhanh tan cà phê, núp ở trên ghế ngồi nhìn hồ sơ.

Người chết thê tử gọi hoàng phức vi, danh tự lên rất khá, nhưng trên thực tế người này chỉ có tiểu học trình độ, sẽ viết phức tạp nhất chữ đoán chừng chính là tên của mình. Nàng vừa đầy kết hôn tuổi tác liền cùng trượng phu thẩm có giàu kết hôn, hai năm sau có hài tử, thẩm lập nặc, bây giờ tại đọc lần đầu tiên.

Trên hồ sơ ảnh chụp là mấy năm trước chiếu, nữ nhân đại khái còn không có hai mươi tuổi, chính là thanh xuân tuổi trẻ lúc. Trên tấm ảnh nữ người vẫn là một đầu nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái tóc ngắn, con mắt sáng tỏ có ánh sáng, khóe miệng có một vệt ngượng ngùng cười, tựa hồ là đang ống kính trước mặt có một chút khẩn trương.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới cái kia tại hiện trường một bên khóc một bên tiếp nhận hỏi thăm nữ nhân, tấm kia đã từng tràn đầy thanh xuân trên mặt đã bò lên trên nếp nhăn, khóc sưng con mắt sau là dài nhỏ mắt văn, giống như hai đầu cá tại nước mắt bên trong du đãng. Cái kia hai tay chỗ khớp nối đã biến hình, làn da hiện ra đỏ, móng tay chỗ có rạn nứt, là thời gian dài tiếp xúc gột rửa tề dấu vết lưu lại —— hoàng phức vi đánh rất nhiều phần công, giúp người giặt quần áo, giúp tiệm cơm tẩy qua đĩa, cũng tại gột rửa công ty vì khách sạn xử lý qua ga giường khăn mặt.

Trượng phu của nàng thẩm có giàu, trên tấm ảnh là một cái bình thường nam nhân, mặt chữ quốc, hơi tự nhiên quyển tóc, cặp mắt vô thần, đặt ở vượng sừng đầu đường không để ý liền không gặp.

Hắn lại liếc mắt nhìn con của bọn hắn thẩm lập nặc ảnh chụp, cũng may là đại bộ phận di truyền mẫu thân bộ dáng, không tính xuất chúng, nhưng cũng coi là thanh tú tướng mạo, kia một đầu tóc quăn nhìn ra được là di truyền phụ thân của hắn.

Xảy ra chuyện cùng ngày là chủ nhật, căn cứ hoàng phức vi thuyết pháp, thẩm lập nặc buổi sáng liền đi đồng học nhà chơi, là nàng đem nhi tử đưa đến nhà ga, nhìn xem hắn lên xe mới trở về, cho nên tại hiện trường Khương Daniel cũng không có nhìn thấy thẩm lập nặc bản nhân.

Khương Daniel uống một ngụm cà phê, thấp kém cà phê đậu cay đắng cùng quá lượng nhân công đường hoá học ngọt ngào kết hợp thành một cỗ quỷ dị hương vị tràn ngập tại khoang miệng, uống một ngụm liền không muốn uống.

Cùng tổ Kim Tại Hoán một tay cầm cái cặp văn kiện một tay cầm điện thoại, cũng không biết đang nhìn cái gì bát quái tin tức, cười ngây ngô lấy xuôi theo hành lang hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng đi. Khương Daniel đem cái chén đẩy hơi xa một chút, duỗi tay nắm lấy đi ngang qua Kim Tại Hoán quần áo: "Pháp y bên kia có kết quả sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn Khương Daniel, tiện tay đem cặp văn kiện nhét vào Khương Daniel trên bàn.

Khương Daniel rút ra một trương giấy thật mỏng, tại không trung run lên, khó có thể tin hỏi: "Chỉ những thứ này?"

Kim Tại Hoán đem lực chú ý từ trong màn hình rút ra, trợn mắt: "Chỉ những thứ này, người ta gia thuộc không đồng ý giải phẫu, chúng ta lại không có phát hiện cái gì khả nghi chỗ, chỉ có thể làm chút bên ngoài thân kiểm tra."

Khương Daniel về cho hắn một cái liếc mắt, bắt đầu xem báo cáo.

Trong báo cáo biểu hiện thẩm có giàu là cổ họng sưng to lên đưa đến ngạt thở.

Khương Daniel sờ sờ cái cằm: "Cồn trúng độc sẽ có ngạt thở loại này nguyên nhân cái chết sao?"

"Có lẽ là bởi vì ngửa mặt chỉ lên trời, nôn ngăn chặn yết hầu." Kim Tại Hoán bu lại, "Bất quá trong báo cáo chưa hề nói tại trong cổ họng phát hiện nôn."

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, tiếp tục nhìn xuống, báo cáo cuối cùng viết thẩm có giàu phải hạ bên cạnh răng hàm chỗ có sưng đỏ, hoài nghi có răng Chu Viêm. Trừ cái đó ra, liền không có có chỗ đặc biết gì.

Khương Daniel nghĩ không ra cái gì nguyên cớ, đành phải đem báo cáo nhét về cặp văn kiện, liên tiếp thẩm có giàu một nhà hồ sơ cùng một chỗ cất kỹ bỏ vào trong ngăn tủ. Hắn bắt lên choàng tại trên ghế dựa bên ngoài bao, một bên mặc một bên đi ra ngoài: "Ta đi hiện trường nhìn nhìn lại, ngươi cùng tổ trưởng nói một tiếng."

Vừa đi mấy bước Khương Daniel lại lui về đến: "Ngươi để pháp y bên kia kéo dài một chút thời gian, trước đừng để gia thuộc đem thi thể nhận lãnh trở về."

"Ta nói thế nào a!" Kim Tại Hoán đi theo Khương Daniel đi, động tác quá lớn kém chút đem trên mặt bàn xếp văn kiện đụng rơi, đành phải dừng lại đem văn kiện trả về.

Khương Daniel chạy tới cổng: "Ngươi xem đó mà làm thôi."

*

Hôm nay trời hay là âm trầm, đến buổi chiều cũng không có nửa điểm ánh nắng có thể từ mây trong khe rò rỉ ra đến, con đường cao lầu đều được màu trắng bụi, như dần dần mất đi sắc thái cũ ảnh chụp.

Khương Daniel đem xe dừng ở một cái quảng trường bên ngoài, xuống xe đi tới.

Thông hướng vụ án phát sinh phòng thôn trước con đường chật hẹp, đã không tính là đường cái. Chẳng biết lúc nào lát thành đường xi măng mặt mấp mô, xuống nước nơi cửa ngoan cường mà duỗi ra vài cọng cỏ dại, tại trong gió thu rũ cụp lấy, hiện ra khô héo hoàng. Hai bên kiến trúc đại khái không có suy nghĩ qua chiếu sáng nhu cầu, chỉ là đang nghĩ muốn làm sao đem nhiều người như vậy nhét vào lầu này bên trong, nhét vào tấc đất tấc vàng Hồng Kông, hai tòa nhà hướng đạo giữa đường đè ép, một giây sau liền muốn hôn, lâu phòng mặt ngoài là trải qua gió táp mưa sa sau lưu lại pha tạp, tầng ngoài nước sơn rơi xuống sau lộ ra bên trong màu xám trắng bê tông thân thể.

Tại ngã tư đường Khương Daniel xoay một vòng, cầm điện thoại di động địa đồ so với cảnh vật chung quanh.

Từ dừng xe giao lộ, án lấy cỗ xe hành sử phương hướng đi lên phía trước đến ngã tư đường, phải phía trước là một loạt mặt tiền cửa hàng, gần nhất chính là một nhà tiệm thuốc, màu lam chiêu bài phá một cái động lớn, nhưng cũng may không ảnh hưởng đọc; bên trái đằng trước cũng là phòng thôn, trên tường duỗi ra mấy cái tầng lầu chỉ dẫn, quán trọ nhỏ tổ trinh thám cái gì cần có đều có. Nếu như rẽ trái liền sẽ tiến vào một đầu hẻm nhỏ, xuyên qua hẻm nhỏ liền sẽ mời ra làm chứng phát địa điểm, rẽ phải thì sẽ tiến vào tương đối rộng lớn đại lộ phụ cận, nơi đó có tiểu học cùng bệnh viện, về phần đi thẳng, thì sẽ đi đến một chỗ sơ trung phụ cận, hẳn là thẩm lập nặc học tập trường học.

Khương Daniel lại xác nhận một chút phương hướng, sau đó đem điện thoại phóng tới túi chỗ sâu để phòng bị không có mắt người trộm đi, tiến vào ẩm ướt hẻm nhỏ.

Hẻm nhỏ không dài, đi đến một nửa liền có thể thấy rõ bên ngoài đặt lấy cũ nát xe đạp, cầm trên tay tràn đầy gỉ ban.

Một khung máy bay giấy đột nhiên bay qua, rơi vào cửa ngõ vỡ vụn gạch bên trên, sát Khương Daniel mũi giày dừng lại.

Khương Daniel sững sờ, lại nghe thấy một trận tiếng huyên náo từ xa mà đến gần. Mấy người mặc chế phục tiểu hài cười lớn chạy tới, đằng sau đi theo một cái khác mặc đồng phục gầy yếu nam hài, có một đầu hơi cuộn tóc, tăng thêm quá tái nhợt làn da, một nháy mắt để Khương Daniel tưởng rằng cái con lai.

Nhưng rất nhanh Khương Daniel trong đầu liền đem đứa trẻ kia mặt cùng trên hồ sơ ảnh chụp liên hệ lại với nhau, ở phía sau chạy thở hồng hộc chính là thẩm có giàu nhi tử, thẩm lập nặc.

Chạy trước đến mấy cái tiểu hài nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nhặt lên máy bay giấy, đều thả chậm bước chân. Bọn hắn lẫn nhau nhìn mấy lần, sau đó khéo léo từ Khương Daniel bên người chạy tới, tiếng bước chân bên trong hỗn tạp vài câu "Đi mau" . Còn lại thở không ra hơi nam hài dừng ở Khương Daniel trước mặt, chống đỡ đầu gối hít sâu, cố gắng nhẹ nhàng hô hấp.

Khương Daniel đem máy bay giấy chống đỡ đến thẩm lập nặc trước mặt: "Ngươi máy bay?"

Thẩm lập nặc không có nhận, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, trong ánh mắt toát ra cảnh giác ý vị: "... Ngươi là ai?"

Quảng trường nhỏ, mặc dù ngư long hỗn tạp, nhưng là cúi đầu không gặp ngẩng đầu thấy, mỗi người cơ hồ đều biết, có chút tin tức bị gió thổi qua, phụ cận mấy tòa nhà đều nghe nói qua.

"... Ta là cảnh sát." Khương Daniel từ trong túi xuất ra cảnh sát chứng biểu hiện ra cho thẩm lập nặc.

Thẩm lập nặc cẩn thận nhìn rất lâu, lúc này mới tiếp nhận Khương Daniel trong tay máy bay giấy, lộp bộp một giọng nói tạ ơn. Hắn vuốt vuốt trên tay nho nhỏ máy bay giấy, lại nói ngươi là đến hỏi liên quan tới ta lão đậu sự tình a.

Khương Daniel gật đầu: "Ta vừa vặn muốn đi hiện... Đi nhà ngươi nhìn nhìn lại, cùng đi trở về đi."

Một lớn một nhỏ hai người thuận cũ đường đá lẹt xẹt đạp đi lên phía trước, Khương Daniel tìm khối gạch vỡ một đường hướng phía trước đá, thẩm lập nặc thì từ đầu đến cuối cúi đầu chơi máy bay giấy, lúc đầu có sừng nhọn cánh đều nhíu lại, lại bị hắn cẩn thận vuốt lên.

"Ngươi thích ngươi lão đậu sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

Thẩm lập nặc lắc đầu, lại gật gật đầu: "Bình thường thích, lúc uống rượu không thích."

Hắn nói hắn lão đậu trước kia là vui vẻ thời điểm uống chút rượu, hiện tại là không có việc gì liền uống rượu, bởi vì lượng công việc giảm bớt, uống rượu số lần càng ngày càng nhiều.

"Hắn uống rượu sau sẽ làm gì?"

Khương Daniel nội tâm kỳ thật đã có đáp án, hắn chú ý tới hoàng phức vi lúc nói chuyện luôn luôn vô ý thức dắt bởi vì hơi rút lại mà qua ngắn tay áo, còn thích lệch ra cái đầu nói chuyện, nếu như không có đoán sai, vải vóc cùng Lưu phía dưới biển cũng đều là máu ứ đọng.

Quả nhiên, thẩm lập nặc nhăn lại lông mày, lộ ra chán ghét cùng sợ hãi hỗn hợp phức tạp biểu lộ: "... Hắn sẽ đánh người, quẳng đồ vật." Hắn lo nghĩ dắt máy bay giấy, lắp bắp miêu tả quá trình, đem bình rượu tử hướng trên cửa quẳng, nắm bắt tay của mẫu thân cổ tay lớn tiếng chửi mắng nàng, hung hăng đem nàng ném xuống đất.

Ẩu đả đại bộ phận phát sinh ở ban đêm, bóng đêm che lấp lại phảng phất không người biết được. Thẩm lập nặc phần lớn thời gian đều sẽ trốn tránh không xuất hiện tại trước mặt phụ thân, nếu như bất hạnh bị cuốn vào, nhỏ gầy hắn cũng chỉ có thể bị đánh.

"Cái này máy bay là chính ngươi chồng sao?" Chủ đề quá nặng nề, đạt được tin tức Khương Daniel lập tức đổi một đề tài, "Thật đặc biệt."

Lúc trước hắn chú ý tới cái này máy bay, không phải bình thường nhất cái chủng loại kia, mà là dụng tâm gấp thành cùng loại máy bay chiến đấu kiểu dáng, cánh bên trên còn cần đen bút viết số hiệu.

Thẩm lập nặc gật gật đầu, trên mặt có ý cười. Hắn rất vui vẻ nói là Ung lão sư giáo.

Khương Daniel biết rõ còn cố hỏi: "Ai là Ung lão sư?"

"Chính là ở tại ta cửa đối diện kia người ca ca, hắn là ta tiểu học bên trong lão sư, giáo chính là ta lớp bên cạnh. Ta ban đêm thường xuyên đi nhà hắn tránh... Làm bài tập."

Ngụ ý chính là đến nhà hắn đi tránh né say khướt phụ thân.

Đại khái là thật sùng bái Ung Thánh Hựu, thẩm lập nặc cùng mở ra máy hát giống như thao thao bất tuyệt, nói Ung Thánh Hựu nhà chồng đến trần nhà tàng thư, nói Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn chuẩn bị cho hắn bạc hà trà, còn có Ung Thánh Hựu uyên bác tri thức.

Khương Daniel nghe thẩm lập nặc nói Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa như là đang khoe khoang hắn độc nhất vô nhị đồ chơi. Rõ ràng cùng vụ án không có quan hệ gì, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn là nghe nghiêm túc.

Đang nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu là cảng lớn học bổng người đoạt giải lúc, thẩm lập nặc đột nhiên ngậm miệng. Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm, thuận thẩm lập nặc ánh mắt nhìn về phía trước, mới phát hiện đầu bậc thang một cái cao gầy thân ảnh, xách cái màu nâu cặp công văn, đang chuẩn bị lên lầu.

"Lão sư!" Thẩm lập nặc lập tức chạy nhanh chóng, căn bản nhìn không ra là vừa vặn cái kia thở hồng hộc nam hài.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đột nhiên xông lại nam hài ôm lấy, kém chút đem cặp công văn ném trên mặt đất. Hắn phản ứng trong chốc lát, mới trước cùng thẩm lập nặc chào hỏi, cười híp mắt cùng hắn nói vài câu.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, chú ý tới thẩm lập nặc sau lưng chậm ung dung đi tới Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt còn duy trì ý cười, nhàn nhạt, không đạt đáy mắt, giống vòng cực Bắc bên trong tấm băng, chỉ có mặt ngoài một tầng, phía dưới là băng lãnh nước biển, hạ xuống cũng chỉ có thể đắm chìm. Hắn không hiểu thanh sắc đem thẩm lập nặc hướng sau lưng đẩy, hỏi: "Lại gặp mặt, Khương sir còn có chuyện gì sao?"

Đem hết thảy nhìn ở trong mắt Khương Daniel làm bộ không có cảm giác đến Ung Thánh Hựu xa cách: "Ta tới xem một chút hiện trường."

Hắn ngoẹo đầu, hỏi cùng tiến lên đi?

Ung Thánh Hựu không có lý do cự tuyệt.

Ba người cùng đi tiến không ánh sáng trong thang lầu.

*

Bởi vì ra án mạng lại tạm thời còn không có kết án, thẩm lập nặc nhà bị phong, tại cảnh sát an bài xuống thẩm lập nặc cùng mẫu thân hắn tạm thời ở đến lầu hai một gian hồi lâu không ai ở lại không trong phòng, chờ kết án lại trở về.

Ba người đi đến lầu hai thời điểm, phòng đại môn rộng mở, hoàng phức vi dẫn theo cái thùng nước một mặt cố hết sức từ trong nhà đi tới, dự định ra ngoài giội đổi một thùng.

Vừa mới đi qua cong thấy cảnh này thẩm lập nặc hai ba bước nhảy lên bậc cấp, đưa tay muốn đi giúp mẫu thân hắn.

"Không có việc gì, ngươi nhanh đi làm bài tập." Hoàng phức vi lắc đầu ôn nhu nói. Nàng chú ý tới đằng sau cùng lên đến Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, chưa thấy qua loại này phối hợp nàng sửng sốt một chút, mau đem thùng nước buông xuống, ngay cả nước tràn ra đến đều không quan tâm, "A sir có chuyện gì muốn hỏi sao?"

Khương Daniel khoát khoát tay nói không có việc gì, chỉ là về hiện trường nhìn xem.

Hoàng phức vi sắc mặt lập tức nhẹ nhõm không ít, một bên nói vất vả đi một bên xách nước thùng, kết quả bị hai cánh tay nửa đường tiệt hồ.

Đồng thời đưa tay Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt một phen, hai người sát lại rất gần, gần đến Khương Daniel nghe được một cỗ nhàn nhạt thực vật hương vị, có lẽ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày chuẩn bị bạc hà trà lưu lại đến.

Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lại lộ ra không thành thật tiếu dung, nói Khương sir bận rộn như vậy, nhanh đi làm ngươi sự tình đi.

"Lão sư ngài cũng rất vất vả a." Khương Daniel cũng cười, híp mắt lại đến giống như thật vui vẻ, "Học sinh tiểu học hẳn là còn rất nghịch ngợm a? Ngươi xem ra cũng rất ôn nhu, bọn họ có phải hay không náo đến kịch liệt?"

"Ngươi biết ống nước ở nơi nào sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung càng sâu, trên tay vừa dùng lực, nhấc lên thùng nước, "Khương sir chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây, hay là trước bận bịu mình a, sớm ngày kết án, sớm ngày cho người ta một cái công đạo."

Nói Ung Thánh Hựu liền dẫn theo thùng nước đi, trong thùng nước lúc ẩn lúc hiện, vẩy vào trên cầu thang, từng khối màu đậm vết tích. Khương Daniel ánh mắt liền theo vết tích này đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi, thẳng đến vết tích biến mất tại góc rẽ.

Hắn cáo biệt vội vàng thu thập vệ sinh hoàng phức vi, đi lầu bốn. Trên cửa sắt dán màu trắng giấy niêm phong, Khương Daniel tiện tay kéo xuống vò thành đoàn, mở cửa đi vào.

Gian phòng mức độ lớn nhất bảo trì nguyên dạng, không có thông gió, một cỗ mùi rượu kém chút hun đến Khương Daniel ngã nhào một cái, đành phải che miệng mũi đi vào, tận lực thích ứng bên trong hương vị.

Thi thể đã được đưa đến pháp y thất, trên mặt đất cùng trên ghế sa lon dùng màu vàng băng dán thiếp thi thể hình dáng, có bia nhiều chỗ thiếp mấy tầng, sợ băng dính gặp nước khó dùng. Khương Daniel mở đèn, bóng đèn trên đầu tránh mấy lần mới sáng lên, hắn tại băng dính bên ngoài vừa đi vừa về đi vài vòng, lại nằm sát xuống đất nhìn phía dưới ghế sa lon có hay không vết máu hoặc là những vật khác, trừ một chút tro bụi bên ngoài không thu hoạch được gì.

Khương Daniel đứng dậy, một bên vuốt ve trên tay tro bụi một bên hướng trong phòng ngủ đi.

Trong phòng ngủ đặt vào một cái giường lớn, trước giường xuôi theo vách tường dựa vào một trương nho nhỏ lò xo nệm, hẳn là ban đêm thẩm lập nặc ngủ. Giường dựa vào ngăn tủ, bởi vì gian phòng quá nhỏ, vì thu nạp không gian sung túc, ngăn tủ làm mấy cái lớn nhỏ ngăn kéo, một mực đội lên trần nhà.

Khương Daniel mặc giày bao, nhưng vẫn là quỳ gối bên giường đi lật ngăn kéo. Bên trong thất linh bát toái, nội y, bít tất, thẩm lập nặc trước kia sách bài tập, mấy quyển album ảnh, còn có mấy cái hộp thuốc.

Khương Daniel đem hộp thuốc lấy ra, đối cửa sổ chỉ xem.

Có hai cái là hộp rỗng, nhìn trên cái hộp chữ là cho tiểu hài dùng khỏi ho nước đường cùng thuốc tiêu viêm, hẳn là trước kia cho thẩm lập nặc dùng. Một cái hộp trên đó viết lưu toan gen-ta-mi-xin hạt tròn, trống không; một cái khác thì là đầu bào kéo định bao con nhộng, Khương Daniel lắc lắc, bên trong còn có đồ vật đang vang động. Hắn mở hộp ra hướng trong tay khẽ đảo, rơi ra nghiêm thuốc, còn thừa lại sáu khỏa.

Trên tường chuông tí tách đi tới, Khương Daniel liếc qua, nhanh năm điểm, nên trở về đi.

Khương Daniel từ trong túi tìm ra một cái dúm dó căn cứ chính xác vật túi, đem thuốc bỏ vào, ra hiện trường.

Đi tới cửa bên ngoài Khương Daniel mới nghe ra đến bên ngoài mưa rơi thanh âm, ấp ủ gần nửa ngày mưa rốt cục hạ, cả lầu đạo đều ẩm ướt.

Cửa sắt ở sau lưng bang đóng lại, Khương Daniel ý thức được mình không mang dù, mà xe còn dừng ở một cái quảng trường bên ngoài. Hắn tại trong hành lang đi hai vòng, do dự muốn hay không vọt thẳng ra ngoài.

Cửa sắt lại cùm cụp một tiếng, dẫn theo túi rác Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở cửa, mặt không thay đổi cùng vòng quanh vòng Khương Daniel đối mặt mắt.

Khương Daniel cười xấu hổ hạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên dưới dò xét một phen xuyên được nhẹ nhàng Khương Daniel, lại quay đầu giống như tại quan sát mưa bên ngoài thế, cuối cùng thở dài, lại đi về trong phòng, lại lúc đi ra trong tay nhiều hơn một thanh dù đen.

"Cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy dù nhọn, cán dù đối Khương Daniel đè vào hắn phần bụng, "Nhớ kỹ trả ta."

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận dù, vừa định nói lời cảm tạ, một cái túi rác rưởi lại nhét vào hắn trước mặt.

"Ta không có dù che mưa, ngươi thuận tiện giúp ta đem rác rưởi dẫn đi đi, đống rác tại sau lầu mặt." Ung Thánh Hựu giống như rất thưởng thức Khương Daniel vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ, lệch ra cái đầu vậy mà lộ ra cười, cơ hồ chính là khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, không chú ý nhìn liền bị nó trượt đi.

Sau lưng của hắn là đã mở đèn phòng, màu vàng ấm đèn, nổi bật Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều nhu nhũn ra.

Giống như là dưới thái dương có mềm mại cành lá bạc hà.

*

Sáng ngày thứ hai, vừa tới trong cục Khương Daniel liền đi gõ vật chứng khoa cửa, muốn ngày hôm qua dược vật kiểm nghiệm kết quả.

Trên trán còn mang theo bịt mắt kiểm nghiệm nhân viên ngáp một cái đem Khương Daniel muốn kiểm nghiệm kết quả cho hắn, lại ngồi trở lại trên ghế: "Thuốc không có vấn đề, chính là đầu bào kéo định."

"Phía trên có không chỉ ba người vân tay?" Khương Daniel xem báo cáo.

Kiểm nghiệm nhân viên rót cho mình một ly nước nóng: "Nói nhảm, thuốc kia từ chế tác đến tiêu thụ trải qua bao nhiêu người a? Ngươi cũng không thể bởi vì cái này đem bọn hắn từng cái bắt tới hỏi đi."

Hắn nhấp một hớp nước nóng nói tiếp: "Ta nói ngươi ở đây hỏi ta không bằng đến hỏi bệnh viện, hỏi tiệm thuốc, đây là đơn thuốc thuốc, muốn mở lời dặn của bác sĩ..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, Khương Daniel đã chạy phải không thấy.

*

Khương Daniel đi vào nhà kia chiêu bài phá cái lỗ lớn tiệm thuốc.

Căn cứ địa đồ, phụ cận có một nhà tiệm thuốc cùng một nhà bệnh viện, bệnh viện xa xôi, mà lại đắt, giống thẩm có giàu loại người nghèo này càng có khả năng đi loại này ven đường quản lý không nghiêm nhỏ tiệm thuốc vụng trộm kê đơn thuốc.

"Muốn cái gì thuốc a." Dược tề sư là cái trung niên nữ tính, bỏng cái mì ăn liền đầu còn nhiễm nửa hoàng không hoàng nhan sắc, đang ngồi ở phía sau quầy nhìn video, nghe được Khương Daniel tiến đến con mắt đều không chuyển khai bình màn.

"Cảnh sát, muốn hỏi thăm ngươi chút chuyện." Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem cảnh sát chứng để lên bàn.

Dược tề sư lập tức quan video đứng lên, lấy lòng cười: "A sir chúng ta đây là chính quy kinh doanh, có giấy phép." Nói liền muốn đi hái treo trên tường căn cứ chính xác kiện.

Khương Daniel ngăn lại hành vi của nàng: "Không hỏi ngươi cái này." Hắn từ trước ngực trong túi xuất ra trương thẩm có giàu ảnh chụp, giao cho Dược tề sư, "Gặp qua người này sao?"

Dược tề sư đem ảnh chụp giơ lên híp mắt nhìn, lại từ trong túi xuất ra kính mắt đeo lên mảnh quan sát kỹ, một chút Tử Tiếu: "Là hắn a, nhận biết, đây không phải trước mấy ngày chết cái kia thẩm có giàu à."

"Làm sao ngươi biết là hắn?" Khương Daniel đem ảnh chụp nhét về túi áo.

Dược tề sư xích lại gần Khương Daniel muốn nói thì thầm, bị Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua sau lại yên lặng đứng thẳng: "Nơi này cứ như vậy nhỏ, buổi sáng lão bà ngươi vượt quá giới hạn ban đêm cả tòa lâu đều biết."

Nàng nói người này lão bà xinh đẹp, vừa dọn tới thời điểm còn có mấy cái thằng chó muốn đi đùa giỡn nàng, bị thẩm có giàu giơ dao phay truy, đuổi đi sau lại trở về mắng lão bà, nói nàng không bị kiềm chế, còn liên tiếp nhi tử cùng một chỗ mắng, nói hắn là con hoang, trừ tóc nơi nào đều không như chính mình.

"Dù sao hắn mỗi tuần nhất định uống rượu đánh lão bà, đêm hôm khuya khoắt tất cả mọi người nghỉ ngơi, liền hắn uống rượu tinh thần, cãi lộn, nữ liền khóc sướt mướt. Cái này phá lâu tường cũng không cách âm, ngươi thả cái rắm sát vách đều có thể nghe được, bọn hắn Thiên Thiên dạng này, làm cho tất cả mọi người không được an sinh." Dược tề sư một mặt ghét bỏ, giống như bị quấy rầy hồi lâu.

Dược tề sư nói liên miên lải nhải nói bát quái, nói vừa nói vừa cười lên, việc không liên quan đến mình treo lên thật cao, rõ ràng là chuyện xui xẻo từ miệng nàng bên trong nói ra thật giống như rất thú vị.

Khương Daniel nghe được cười không nổi, giật giật khóe miệng đánh gãy nói kia thẩm có giàu gần nhất đến mua qua thuốc à.

"... Ôi, ta đây nhưng không nhớ rõ..." Dược tề sư đột nhiên mất trí nhớ dáng vẻ, nhìn trên trần nhà mạng nhện pha trò.

"Ta nhìn ngài tiệm này giống như vi quy kê đơn thuốc a."

Khương Daniel vừa nói xong Dược tề sư liền nhảy dựng lên, một bên nói ta nhớ tới một bên chui vào trong ngăn tủ đi tìm ra một cái dày sách, liếm tay chỉ lật giấy: "Hắn một vòng đến đây mua qua thuốc, chủ nhật, tiền còn thiếu đâu."

Dược tề sư đem sách đảo lại cho Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel xem xét, quả nhiên là đầu bào kéo định bao con nhộng.

"A sir, ngươi nói hắn chết ta tiền này nên làm cái gì?" Dược tề sư đột nhiên thụ thiên đại ủy khuất, Khương Daniel thực tế ngại phiền, dứt khoát từ trong ví tiền rút ra mấy tờ giấy tệ đến cho nàng, giúp thẩm có giàu trả nợ xong nợ.

Dược tề sư cao hứng bừng bừng đếm lấy tiền, một tay liền phải đem sách thu hồi đi, đột nhiên bị Khương Daniel đè lại. Hắn nhìn kỹ mắt thẩm có giàu bên trên hai cái danh tự, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tới mua qua thuốc à.

"Ung Thánh Hựu? Ngươi nói là lão sư kia sao?" Dược tề sư mắt nhìn danh tự.

"Hắn cũng không được, tuổi còn trẻ liền đến mua yên ổn, cũng không biết suy nghĩ gì sự tình nghĩ đến ngủ không được."

*

Dược tề sư nói thẩm có giàu là có lời dặn của bác sĩ, bất quá không phải gần nhất, lúc trước đã dùng qua. Về phần Ung Thánh Hựu yên ổn là gần nhất mở lời dặn của bác sĩ, hẳn là đi một chuyến bệnh viện.

Thế là Khương Daniel lại đi một chuyến bệnh viện.

Đây là phụ cận lớn nhất bệnh viện, cho dù là ngày làm việc cũng kín người hết chỗ, Khương Daniel vòng qua một cái bị người đỡ lấy tập tễnh tiến lên lão nhân, đi ngang qua mấy người mặc đồng phục bệnh nhân còn có thể huyên thuyên người bệnh, đem một cái ngã sấp xuống tại giữa đường khóc lớn tiểu hài đưa về đến hắn bên người mẫu thân, cái này mới tìm được tư vấn đài.

Tư vấn đài y tá cũng vội vàng phải không được, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói có hẹn trước không, có bệnh lịch sao, không có trước hết đi đăng ký mua bệnh lịch.

Khương Daniel đánh ra cảnh sát chứng: "Ta là cảnh sát."

Y tá nhìn thoáng qua, lại cúi đầu xuống xem thường: "Cảnh sát cũng phải hẹn trước."

Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, tiếp tục ôn hòa nói: "Ta là tới tra án, án mạng."

Y tá lúc này mới có một chút động tác khác. Nàng lập tức gọi điện thoại cho kho số liệu, sau đó dẫn Khương Daniel đi phòng hồ sơ.

Nhân viên trực đại khái không nghĩ tới lại có người đến tra hồ sơ, còn nằm sấp nằm ngáy o o, y tá gõ bàn một cái nói mới ung dung tỉnh lại, mang theo tròn gọng kính bắt đầu giúp Khương Daniel tra tư liệu.

Mấy năm này bệnh viện cũng bắt đầu toàn diện sử dụng điện tử bệnh lịch, thuận tiện Khương Daniel tìm số liệu. Nhân viên trực thụy nhãn mông lung đảo trong chốc lát, đem máy tính bình phong xoay cho Khương Daniel nhìn: "Thẩm có giàu đúng không."

Điện tử bệnh lịch đã là ba năm trước đây, thời điểm đó ca bệnh là về sau dùng tay ghi vào, ghi lại tin tức tương đối ít, chỉ biết lúc ấy thẩm có giàu cảm mạo, bác sĩ bắt đầu bào kéo định bao con nhộng.

Phía dưới một nhóm lời dặn của bác sĩ viết uống thuốc trong lúc đó không được tiếp xúc cồn.

Cồn.

Ngã lệch chai bia, thuận khe gạch khe hở chảy xuôi chất lỏng.

Phòng hồ sơ bên trong còn có giấy chất hồ sơ, cổ xưa giấy mực khí tức cùng cả phòng bụi bặm để Khương Daniel hô hấp khó khăn, trái tim phanh phanh trực nhảy.

Hắn sau khi nói cám ơn vừa muốn rời đi, lại nghĩ tới một cái khác tại tiệm thuốc nhìn thấy danh tự, liền lại vòng trở lại.

Hắn tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu ca bệnh, trước một đoạn là lớn đoạn lớn đoạn triệu chứng miêu tả, mất ngủ, ban đêm lo nghĩ. Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay chỉ vào từng hàng nhìn xuống, phát hiện cuối cùng lời dặn của bác sĩ nói bổ sung: Người bệnh có trường kỳ dùng thuốc sử, cần tăng liều lượng cao, nhắc nhở nó khống chế sử dụng.

Khương Daniel mím môi, ngón tay chỉ một chút, nhấn tại "Trường kỳ" bên trên.

*

Khương Daniel ngậm cái bánh dứa trong xe nhìn bút ký.

Hắn chờ không vội trở lại trên xe, tại mua bánh dứa thời điểm liền gọi điện thoại cho pháp y thất, để hắn tại đem thi thể trả lại trước làm một chút huyết dịch kiểm nghiệm, tra một chút trong máu có hay không đầu bào kéo định lưu lại.

Băng thất lão bản đem bánh dứa đưa cho Khương Daniel, còn nhiều nhìn hắn hai mắt.

Khương Daniel hỏi nói dùng thuốc trong lúc đó uống rượu có thể hay không chí tử.

"Tùy từng người mà khác nhau đi, song lưu huỳnh luân dạng phản ứng xác thực tinh tế chết tỉ lệ." Điện thoại đối diện truyền đến to lớn quạt vận hành âm thanh, đại khái là pháp y tiến giải phẫu thất, muốn đi mở tủ lạnh.

Khương Daniel cúp điện thoại, dùng đen bút tại "Đầu bào kéo định" bên trên trùng điệp họa mấy vòng.

Hắn đem bản bút ký nhét vào trên ghế lái phụ, phát động xe chuẩn bị trở về đồn cảnh sát.

Ngoặt qua góc phố, không có mở đèn cảnh sát xe cùng phổ thông xe thương vụ không khác, vô thanh vô tức dung nhập trong dòng xe cộ.

Phía trước có chút hỗn loạn, mấy cái đèn xanh đèn đỏ quá khứ mới xê dịch mấy mét. Khương Daniel ngón tay chỉ lấy tay lái, một bên thò đầu ra nhìn phía trước đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì.

Phía trước là một cái tiểu học, nhìn thời gian đúng lúc là một năm hai tan học thời gian, một đám gia trưởng vây tại cửa ra vào đưa cổ tìm mình tiểu hài. Mấy cái cõng màu hồng màu lam túi sách tiểu hài nắm gia trưởng tay, nhún nhảy một cái đi qua đường cái, không biết nơi nào đến tràn đầy tinh lực.

Nhàm chán Khương Daniel bắt đầu mấy người đầu, đếm tới cái thứ ba buộc bím tóc đuôi ngựa tiểu cô nương đi băng qua đường lúc, đột nhiên nhìn thấy một cái cạn thân ảnh màu xám xuất hiện tại vằn một bên, chính ngồi xổm xuống cùng một cái tóc ngắn tiểu nữ hài nói chuyện, nói nói liền lộ ra cười ôn hòa. Nam nhân vuốt vuốt nữ hài đầu, còn cùng nữ hài vung rất lâu tay, thẳng đến tiểu nữ hài đến đường cái đối diện bên trên trong nhà xe, nam nhân mới thu nạp rộng mở màu xám áo khoác, dẫn theo cặp công văn chậm ung dung đi lên phía trước, một đường đi còn đang không ngừng mà cùng những đứa trẻ khác tạm biệt.

Khương Daniel lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo, cũng mặc kệ chiếc xe phía sau điên cuồng ấn còi, quả thực là đem xe từ đi thẳng chặng đường mở đến ven đường, đi theo màu xám áo khoác nam nhân hướng phía trước mở, vừa hướng nam nhân hô: "Ung lão sư! Ung tiên sinh!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì, Khương Daniel hô hai tiếng mới dừng bước lại: "... Khương sir."

"Ngươi đây là muốn trở về sao?" Khương Daniel cánh tay tựa ở trên cửa xe, khi lấy được Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định hồi phục lấy sau nói nói, " ta vừa vặn cũng muốn đi tìm Thẩm thái thái, chở ngươi đoạn đường đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn từ chối nói không phiền phức Khương sir, bị Khương Daniel nói đến không lời nào để nói, cuối cùng ngoan ngoãn mở cửa xe ra.

Trên ghế lái phụ còn có bản bút ký cùng Khương Daniel ăn thừa bánh dứa túi hàng, hai người đều nhìn chằm chằm những cái kia đồ vật loạn thất bát tao sửng sốt một chút, Khương Daniel đỏ lên lỗ tai muốn đi thu thập, Ung Thánh Hựu động tác nhanh một bước, nắm lên túi hàng một hệ liệt rác rưởi liền ném vào phụ cận thùng rác, chờ khi trở về Khương Daniel đã đem văn kiện cùng bản bút ký thu vào.

Màu đen thành thị xe việt dã đèn bày ra, lại lần nữa chuyển vào dòng xe cộ.

Trong xe an tĩnh giống chân không vũ trụ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở ghế cạnh tài xế mắt nhìn phía trước, một câu không nói. Khương Daniel mấy lần muốn mở miệng lại không có ý tứ đánh trước phá trầm mặc, hắn động động cái mũi cảm thấy trong xe còn có một cỗ như có như không bánh dứa hương vị, liền nghĩ mở cửa sổ thông khí, cửa sổ vừa mở, xe Minh Phong âm thanh cùng đuôi khói một mạch đều tiến đến, huyên náo Khương Daniel lại lập tức đóng lại cửa sổ.

Kính chiếu hậu bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào trên ghế ngồi, nhắm mắt lại, lộ ra khẽ cười ý.

Hắn nói Khương sir vì cái gì khẩn trương như vậy.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, hắn lách qua vấn đề này, ngược lại hỏi Ung lão sư ngươi xem ra nghỉ ngơi phải không tốt lắm.

Hắn vốn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ che giấu một chút, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp nơi đó thừa nhận: "Ta giấc ngủ chất lượng không tốt lắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu hời hợt nói không lại là vấn đề nhỏ, lâu như vậy đều tới. Hắn không có mở mắt, thế là Khương Daniel có thể từ kính chiếu hậu bên trong không chút kiêng kỵ quan sát hắn, nhìn ánh mắt hắn phía dưới màu xanh đen, mất đi kính mắt che chắn, tại hơi có vẻ mặt tái nhợt lên tới ngọn nguồn có bao nhiêu rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel nghĩ không ra cái gì, hắn không thể nói chớ ăn yên ổn, vậy liền bại lộ hắn điều tra Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình, tại không có chứng cứ hoài nghi hắn tình huống hạ. Luôn luôn thức đêm ly lớn ly lớn uống cà phê trà đậm Khương Daniel nghẹn nửa ngày, nói: "Vậy ngươi về sau ban đêm uống ít một chút trà đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười một tiếng: "Kia là bạc hà."

"Cái kia cũng uống ít." Khương Daniel lái xe ngoặt vào ngã tư đường, từ sơ trung đằng sau vây quanh phòng thôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa ngày không có đáp lại, thẳng đến Khương Daniel đem xe dừng hẳn, muốn xuống xe, mới nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu kia một tiếng bé không thể nghe "Tốt" .

Khương Daniel tâm tình rất tốt xuống xe. Hắn hướng lâu động kia đi hai bước, mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có theo tới. Hắn nhìn lại, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu là liền xe cũng không xuống.

Khương Daniel đi trở về đi mở ra ghế lái cửa, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì không đi.

"Cửa mở không ra." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới mở hai mắt ra, đêm tối đồng dạng con mắt nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, bên trong không trăng không sao, "Chờ ngươi mở ra cửa."

Tốt giống công chúa chờ lấy vương tử mở ra xe ngựa cửa.

Khương Daniel bờ môi khép mở mấy lần, lời gì cũng không nói ra liền cho Ung Thánh Hựu kéo cửa xe ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuống xe, hướng Khương Daniel sau khi nói cám ơn trước một bước đi vào lâu bên trong.

Hắn đi trên đường có một ít lưng còng, giống như gánh vác lấy nặng nề bao phục, ép tới hắn thở không nổi, đêm không thể say giấc.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua kia mơ hồ bóng lưng, một khối đá đột nhiên ép đến tim.

*

Thẩm lập nặc còn đang đi học, hoàng phức vi ở nhà một mình.

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận hoàng phức vi đưa cho hắn nước trà, nói là nước trà chỉ là mấy cây lá trà ngạnh cùng non nửa cái lá cây mà thôi, côn trùng đồng dạng phiêu trong nước. Khương Daniel làm bộ không thấy được, nhấp một ngụm trà.

"Thẩm phu nhân mấy ngày nay trên sinh hoạt có vấn đề sao? Có cái gì ta có thể giúp được việc ngài có thể nói cho ta." Khương Daniel để ly xuống.

"Không có gì, chính là muốn hỏi một chút a sir ta lúc nào có thể đem ta tiên sinh di thể lĩnh trở về." Hoàng phức vi trên mặt có chợt lóe lên bi thương, nàng đưa tay sửa sang nghiêng phân tóc cắt ngang trán, phía dưới kia còn có dấu vết mờ mờ, Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua liền dời ánh mắt.

Mặc dù thẩm có giàu không phải người tốt lành gì, nhưng hoàng phức vi tại thanh xuân lúc liền theo hắn, hai người cùng nhau đi qua nhiều năm như vậy mưa gió, muốn nói nửa điểm tình cảm đều không có cũng không có khả năng.

"Ta tới là có một vài vấn đề còn muốn hướng ngài xác nhận một chút." Khương Daniel mở ra bản bút ký, xuất ra bên trong kẹp lấy một tấm hình, "Ngài tiên sinh qua đời trước một tuần có phải là cảm mạo rồi? Sau đó đi mua thuốc."

Hoàng phức vi cau mày suy nghĩ một hồi: "Hắn là cảm mạo, mấy ngày nay phát sốt nhẹ, đi mua ngay thuốc." Nàng nhìn chằm chằm ảnh chụp tỉ mỉ nhìn một lần, nói hẳn là cái này.

Nàng cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi nói chẳng lẽ ta tiên sinh là bởi vì uống thuốc chết à.

Khương Daniel đem dược phẩm hộp ảnh chụp lại kẹp hồi vốn tử: "Cái này ta tạm thời không thể nói, cuối cùng có chuẩn xác kết luận lúc ta sẽ thông báo tiếp ngài."

"... Nhưng là thuốc này ta bình thường cũng ăn a." Hoàng phức vi có chút khẩn trương, nàng nghiêng về phía trước thân thể dựa vào hướng Khương Daniel, "Mà lại, lão Thẩm hắn hai ngày trước liền ngừng thuốc, tại sao lâu như thế mới phát tác?"

Khương Daniel động tác dừng lại, lại tiếp tục đem sách khép lại: "Chúng ta chỉ là tại bài trừ những khả năng khác."

Hắn lại uống một ngụm vô vị trà, giống như vô ý mà hỏi thăm con trai của ngài có phải là thường xuyên đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà?

Hoàng phức vi sững sờ, sau đó hơi nở nụ cười: "Ngài nói Ung lão sư a, lập nặc là thường xuyên đi nhà hắn làm bài tập, trước kia lập nặc ngay tại hắn lớp bên cạnh, trong trường học tiểu hài đều thích hắn."

"Ung lão sư là cái hảo lão sư, bình thường luôn luôn rất ôn nhu, biết đến cũng nhiều, ta cùng lão... Lão Thẩm đều không có văn hóa gì, cũng sẽ không làm lập nặc làm việc, đều là Ung lão sư dạy hắn, hắn cái gì cũng biết, đoạn thời gian trước còn dạy lập nặc hóa học, phản ứng gì loại hình, ta cũng nói không rõ." Hoàng phức vi giống như tại nói đệ đệ mình đồng dạng, "Đáng tiếc giống như không thế nào yêu cười, cũng không thế nào cùng người khác giao lưu, đến bây giờ còn là một người." Nói xong thở dài.

Có một cây lá trà ngạnh dính tại chén trên vách, Khương Daniel lung lay cái chén, để nó lại bị dòng nước mang về kết cục.

"Ung lão sư... Là xảy ra chuyện gì sao?" Hoàng phức vi lo lắng hỏi.

"Không có." Khương Daniel nói.

"Hắn rất tốt."

*

Khương Daniel trở lại đồn cảnh sát, đi trước điều ra Ung Thánh Hựu hồ sơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hồ sơ thanh bạch, ngay cả vượt đèn đỏ đều chưa từng có, trình độ kia một cột viết là cảng lớn văn học, thỏa thỏa học sinh tốt tốt thị dân.

Nhưng cái này quá kỳ quái.

Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Trong cục cảnh sát xe xe cửa làm qua đặc thù xử lý, trừ ghế lái bên ngoài ba quạt gió cửa đều không có cách nào từ bên trong mở ra, phòng ngừa người hiềm nghi chạy trốn. Hắn hôm nay nhất thời không có chú ý, quên cho Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa xe, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà liền không nhúc nhích ngồi chờ hắn, thử cũng không có thử liền biết hắn mở không ra xe kia cửa.

Có khả năng nhất giải thích chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng ngồi qua xe cảnh sát.

Khương Daniel lại điều ra Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ xã hội.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở đồn cảnh sát công việc thân thích. Phụ thân của hắn tại hắn 11 tuổi thời điểm chết rồi, nguyên nhân cái chết là say rượu quá độ đưa đến cấp tính cồn trúng độc.

Khương Daniel không ôm hi vọng đi giấy chất phòng hồ sơ bên trong tìm kiếm một phen, lại bị hắn muốn ăn đòn năm đó ghi chép, liền mấy tờ giấy, bởi vì lúc ấy bị nhận định là ngoài ý muốn. Bởi vì báo cảnh chính là vừa về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên hắn được đưa tới đồn cảnh sát đơn giản hỏi mấy câu, sau đó liền đem thả.

Cho nên hắn biết xe cảnh sát đặc biệt cấu tạo.

Trên văn kiện còn bảo lưu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu khi còn bé kí tên, tròn trịa mang theo đường cong, giống hắn mỉm cười lúc con mắt.

Khương Daniel đem văn kiện sao chụp một phần, lại đi tìm pháp y.

Hôm nay trong đồn cảnh sát cãi nhau, Khương Daniel khi trở về khi thấy một đám người cúi đầu hai tay dựng lấy trước một người bả vai, khai hỏa xe đồng dạng tiến đồn cảnh sát, rất tức cười. Chờ hắn từ phòng hồ sơ ra hướng xuống thời điểm ra đi lại nhìn thấy bên tường một loạt người ôm đầu ngồi xổm, mấy cái tập độc tổ thành viên chạy tới chạy lui, một bên hô to thành thật một chút.

Khương Daniel né tránh qua mấy cái cùng ăn thuốc súng đồng dạng đồng sự, ngoặt vào pháp y thất.

Hắn vừa định hỏi máu dạng kiểm nghiệm kết quả, liền bị pháp y không kiên nhẫn hô câu: "Dược vật phân tích cái kia nhanh như vậy đâu! Hơn nữa còn là cơ bản định tính vì chuyện ngoài ý muốn!"

Mấy cái pháp y trên tay không ngừng, cả người đều tại bàn thí nghiệm bên trong bay: "Ngươi vừa để kiểm trắc, tập độc tổ bên kia liền mang một đám hư hư thực thực tụ chúng hút độc người trở về, hiện tại từng cái tra máu dạng, hai bên đều bận điên."

Khoa trưởng không kiên nhẫn phất phất tay, để Khương Daniel ngày mai lại đến.

*

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa ra lúc hiển nhiên không có dự liệu được ngoài cửa sẽ đứng một cái cầm dù che mưa Khương Daniel, rõ ràng bị giật nảy mình, lui về phía sau môt bước.

Hắn lộ ra trừ không đến đáy mắt cười bên ngoài nó nét mặt của hắn, con mắt bởi vì kinh sợ mà trợn to, xem ra giống một con tới gần xù lông biên giới mèo.

Nhưng rất nhanh điểm kia cảm xúc liền bị mặt không biểu tình cho thay thế: "Khương sir lại tìm đến Thẩm thái thái à."

"Không phải, ta là tới trả lại ngươi dù che mưa." Khương Daniel giơ lên trong tay dù quơ quơ, "Hôm qua quên trả, đi làm trước chạy đến trả lại ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận dù che mưa, nghiêng dựa vào tủ giày bên cạnh. Hắn đi tới một bên khóa cửa một bên nói: "Ngươi không cần thiết sáng sớm tới, có rảnh tới đặt ở chủ thuê nhà nơi đó liền tốt."

Khương Daniel đi theo trực tiếp xuống lầu Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau: "Ta nhìn nay Thiên Thiên khí không tốt lắm, sợ ngươi không có dù che mưa."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đáp lời.

Nhập thu đến nay gió hiện ra ý lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ lạnh đứng lên cổ áo, bước nhanh đi lên phía trước.

Khương Daniel ở phía sau hô nói lão sư ta chở ngươi đoạn đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại: "Không cần, Khương sir nhanh đi đi làm đi, đồn cảnh sát hẳn là bề bộn nhiều việc đi."

"Không có việc gì, ta hôm nay chính là đi lấy cái báo cáo." Khương Daniel kéo ra ghế lái phụ cửa, "Dù sao tiện đường."

Cục cảnh sát tại giao lộ rẽ phải, tiểu học tại giao lộ xoay trái, tuyệt không tiện đường.

"Không phải trong đồn cảnh sát xe, sẽ không có người nói ngươi nhàn thoại."

Khương Daniel nói đến chắc chắn, cười được tự tại, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt phiêu hốt trong chốc lát, cũng không nói ra cự tuyệt đến, cuối cùng vẫn là ngồi lên Khương Daniel xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên giây nịt an toàn: "Ngươi muốn hỏi điều gì."

Khương Daniel hộp số tay dừng một chút, lại như không có việc gì tiếp tục: "Không có gì."

Hắn cân nhắc một chút ngữ khí: "Ta hôm qua tra hồ sơ của ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ nhìn những cái kia cũ nát lâu, lưu cho Khương Daniel chỉ có một đoạn cái cổ, bị dựng thẳng lên cổ áo cùng hơi dài tóc đen che lấp hơn phân nửa.

Có người đem nước từ trên thang lầu trực tiếp ngã xuống, dòng suối nhỏ đồng dạng từ trên cầu thang một tiết một tiết chảy tới lâu trước động.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí thường thường, nghe không ra hỉ nộ: "Kia a sir còn muốn biết gì nữa, ta coi là trên báo cáo đều viết rõ ràng."

Trong xe yên tĩnh một lát.

"... Ngươi là đặc biệt thích nơi này à." Khương Daniel nói đến lời nói cùng hắn từ nhỏ hẹp trong thông đạo xuyên qua lúc động tác đồng dạng cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

Nếu như không phải đặc biệt thích, hoặc là nguyên nhân khác, vì cái gì ngươi muốn ở chỗ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không giống chỗ ở của hắn hiện ra phải như thế nghèo khó, mặc dù phụ thân qua đời nhưng mẹ của hắn tài giỏi, quả thực là nuôi lớn Ung Thánh Hựu, còn tại Hồng Kông xông ra một phen sự nghiệp, không lớn, nhưng cũng đủ Ung Thánh Hựu ở một gian so nơi này tốt gấp trăm lần phòng, làm một phần có thể mặc định chế âu phục tại nhà chọc trời bên trong công việc.

Khương Daniel tra được Ung Thánh Hựu danh nghĩa thậm chí kỳ thật có một phòng nhỏ, hắn gọi điện thoại hỏi qua chung cư nhân viên quản lý, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng có bước vào qua kia tòa nhà, cũng không cho thuê , mặc cho phòng ở nơi đó rơi tro.

"... Ta nghĩ không ra lý do gì trở về nhìn hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc rất lâu, lâu đến Khương Daniel cho là hắn có phải là ngủ, hắn mới đột nhiên mở miệng, "Hỏi hắn dưới đất uống rượu uống đến vui vẻ sao, hắn hẳn là thật cao hứng, dù sao uống đến lại nhiều cũng sẽ không lại chết một lần, muốn chết cũng sẽ không chết tại nhi tử trước mặt."

"Chỉ tiếc hắn mượn rượu làm càn thời điểm không ai nghe hắn mắng, chịu hắn đánh."

Ngẫu nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu trở về nhìn mẹ của hắn, kia nửa đời trước bị nam nhân áp bách, nửa đời sau bị sinh kế chèn ép nữ nhân ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon cùng hắn nhìn nhau không nói gì, trên TV diễn viên tại phối hợp vui vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu mẫu thân trên mặt vừa mới bắt đầu còn có cười, về sau biến thành một loại trống rỗng bi thương, nàng do dự nửa ngày, cũng chỉ có thể nói, a Hựu lúc nào có rảnh, đi cho ngươi lão đậu quét tảo mộ đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí bình tĩnh, không phải tâm như Chỉ Thủy, mà là giống đại hỏa cuối cùng bởi vì dưỡng khí không đủ, chậm rãi dập tắt, chỉ còn lại màu trắng tro tàn trong gió chậm rãi biến lạnh, bị gió thổi tán.

Kế tiếp giao lộ thoáng qua một cái chính là trường học.

Khương Daniel đặt ở tay lái trong lòng bàn tay đều đang đổ mồ hôi.

Hắn cảm thấy mình nên nói cái gì, xin lỗi cũng tốt khuyên bảo cũng tốt, nhưng hắn mở miệng đã cảm thấy từ nghèo, cảm thấy lực lượng không đủ.

"Có một số việc... Có thể nhớ dưới đáy lòng, nhưng là... Nhưng là đừng cõng nó đi."

Không thể cưỡng cầu quên, vui vẻ cùng thống khổ đều là khắc vào thực chất bên trong. Đem nó trầm thủy bên trong cũng tốt, chôn dưới tàng cây cũng tốt, mặc dù thỉnh thoảng sẽ tại trời tối người yên lúc ẩn ẩn làm đau, nhưng cuối cùng có một ngày liền bị nước chảy đi cối xay gió phải khéo đưa đẩy, để người có thể bình tĩnh ôm nó.

Khương Daniel không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cứng họng không biết nên nói thế nào, dù sao lời gì đều đã đến trễ quá lâu. Hắn cân nhắc nửa ngày, mãi cho đến đèn đỏ đổi xanh, phía sau còi ô tô vang lên, hắn mới đứt quãng nói ra miệng.

Hắn lại nói liên miên lải nhải nói thật nhiều, lật đi lật lại chính là như vậy mấy câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ nhìn ngoài cửa sổ: "Ta không có có vì thế thống khổ."

Ta chỉ là không thể quay đầu.

*

Pháp y gặm quả táo, răng rắc răng rắc nói máu dạng bên trong xác thực có rất hơi thiếu đầu bào kéo định lưu lại.

"Nhưng là thẩm có giàu đã ngừng thuốc hai ngày, mà lại hắn cũng không phải ngày đầu tiên say rượu, qua nhiều năm như vậy hắn không có khả năng không có sinh qua bệnh, làm sao lại không biết phục dụng đầu bào kéo định thời gian không thể uống rượu?" Khương Daniel đem báo cáo chụp trên bàn.

"Phục dụng đầu bào loại dược vật sau trên nguyên tắc trong một tuần không thể uống rượu." Pháp y đem quả táo hạch xa ném ném vào thùng rác, chính trúng hồng tâm, "Hắn có thể là lòng mang may mắn, coi là ngừng thuốc liền có thể uống rượu, không nghĩ tới song lưu huỳnh luân dạng phản ứng lập tức muốn hắn mệnh."

Hắn nói ngươi còn có cái gì hoài nghi chỗ sao, nếu như không có muốn thông tri gia thuộc.

"... Không có." Khương Daniel nói, "Tổ trưởng cũng đang thúc giục ta viết kết án báo cáo."

Một khi kết án, có một số việc liền tan thành mây khói, thi thể biến thành trong lửa tro, tình cảm cùng hồi ức biến thành kết nối sinh tử tuyến, loạng chà loạng choạng mà nắm người sống cùng người chết.

Có chút khe rãnh cũng sẽ bị lấp đầy.

*

Thứ bảy thời điểm Khương Daniel đi đem hạch chuẩn sau kết án báo cáo sao chụp bản đưa cho hoàng phức vi.

Trên cửa cũng không có cửa linh, Khương Daniel gõ cửa hồi lâu cũng không người đến, hắn lại xác nhận một chút mình không có đi sai cửa.

Tiếng đập cửa tại nhỏ hẹp trong hành lang quanh quẩn, dẫn tới khác thanh âm của một người: "Đừng gõ, cẩn thận đem lầu ba bà bà đánh thức, nàng tính tình cũng không tốt."

Khương Daniel trái xem phải xem không có người, ngẩng đầu mới phát hiện là Ung Thánh Hựu, trong ngực ôm một bản sách thật dày. Hắn từ trên thang lầu thò đầu ra, có chút đầu tóc rối bời vểnh mấy sợi, lỗ tai đồng dạng theo cái đầu động tác một động một chút.

"Bọn hắn không có ở nhà không?" Khương Daniel cũng không gõ cửa, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu lên lầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà cửa mở rộng, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên cởi giày một bên nói: "Hôm nay trường học mở ra ngày, thẩm lập nặc dẫn hắn mẹ đi trường học, buổi chiều mới có thể trở về."

Hắn quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua tại cửa ra vào trù trừ Khương Daniel: "Ngươi không tiến vào sao?"

Khương Daniel lúc này mới một giọng nói quấy rầy, đi theo tiến Ung Thánh Hựu căn phòng nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng tại cửa ra vào Khương Daniel đã sớm nhìn qua, trong phòng ngoài phòng nhìn đều là giống nhau, thật là sách cùng sách mệt mỏi. Đại bộ phận hay là văn học loại thư tịch, từ Dostoyevsky đến ba đảo từ Kỷ Phu, có gáy sách bên trên viết hoàn toàn xem không hiểu văn tự, Khương Daniel đưa tay do dự một chút, vẫn là không có đem nó rút ra.

Tác phẩm văn học bên trong còn vụn vặt lẻ tẻ thả một chút sách khác, kinh tế học, vật lý học, còn có một bản cũ nát « dược lý học », xem ra đọc qua qua rất nhiều lần, trong sách còn gãy một cái góc nhọn nhọn, lộ ở bên ngoài.

"Ta đại học lúc từ quầy sách cũ bên trên mua được." Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía sau lên tiếng nói. Khương Daniel thu hồi vuốt lên « dược lý học » ngón tay, quay người tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho hắn chén nước.

Bốc lên thủy khí bên trong có một cỗ thấm lạnh hương vị.

"... Ngươi còn đang uống trà." Khương Daniel bưng lấy màu lam nhạt chén sứ, phía trên có gân lá đường vân, bò lên trên nửa cái cái chén.

"Ta nói, là bạc hà." Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp uống một ngụm trong tay mình trà, "Mà lại hiện tại là buổi sáng."

Khương Daniel không lời nào để nói, bưng lấy cái chén tiếp tục tham quan cái này chen chân vào đều khó khăn phòng.

Dưới cửa sổ chính là bàn đọc sách, không biết cái nào đồ cũ thị trường đãi đến, sơn mặt pha tạp tróc ra, còn có vết khắc một đạo lại một đạo. Phía trên đặt vào mấy quyển tiểu học ngữ văn tài liệu giảng dạy, còn có một chồng tiểu hài viết văn, bút chì chữ kết cấu lỏng lẻo, còn có ghép vần cùng chữ sai, bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng màu đỏ thẫm mực nước ở bên cạnh viết lên chính xác chữ, còn tại cuối cùng họa một đóa tiểu hồng hoa.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hoa hồng ở giữa nhụy hoa, mực nước ở nơi đó choáng nhiễm mở, rót vào trang giấy, đỏ đến gần đen.

Viết văn đề mục là « phụ thân của ta ».

Khương Daniel đột nhiên không có hứng thú.

Trên mặt bàn nằm bút máy, lăng đẹp, nhìn phía trên vết cắt hẳn là dùng hồi lâu, bên cạnh chính là còn không có đắp lên cái nắp đỏ mực nước. Khương Daniel thuận tay đắp lên cái nắp, tay bên cạnh đụng phải một cái nho nhỏ hộp, bị che giấu tại mấy trương giáo án dưới giấy.

Khương Daniel đem giáo án giấy cầm lên, nhìn thấy trên cái hộp viết nhân công Ngưu Hoàng giáp tiêu tọa bao con nhộng.

"Kia là cho răng giảm nhiệt." Vừa mới còn tại Khương Daniel phía sau tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt không biết làm cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh, đem hộp thuốc cầm lên, tiện tay ném vào trong ngăn kéo, cùng một cái khác màu vàng bình thuốc nhỏ ném cùng một chỗ, "Ta mấy ngày nay lợi có chút nhiễm trùng."

Khương Daniel ngô một tiếng, lại đưa ánh mắt nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Lụi bại phòng thôn có thể có cái gì tốt cảnh sắc, cảnh đêm lộng lẫy chỉ có kẻ có tiền mới có thể thưởng thức, người nghèo chỉ có thể ngồi tại cửa sổ vừa nhìn đối diện cũng giống như mình ảm đạm đèn đuốc, trong phòng là cũng không tương thông tình cảm.

Trên bệ cửa sổ có một bồn nhỏ bạc hà, sâu lá cây màu xanh lục bên cạnh mang theo răng cưa, sờ lên lại mềm mại vô hại, tại dưới thái dương hiện ra giống như ánh sáng kim sắc, giống như dung Kim thuận hoa văn chảy xuôi, lại tại trong gió nhẹ chập chờn.

Khương Daniel nói đùa nói ngươi sẽ không là bởi vì trồng bạc hà cho nên một mực uống bạc hà trà đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng hắn một chút: "Không phải, ta chỉ là ưa thích bạc hà."

Hắn quay đầu ôm lấy trên đất một chồng sách, cơ hồ đội lên cằm: "Ta muốn đi trên sân thượng phơi sách, ngươi có thể ở đây ngồi."

Tiếp lấy cái này một chồng sách liền bị Khương Daniel ôm đi.

"Ta giúp ngươi." Khương Daniel đem sách chồng đủ, "Một mình ngươi chuyển muốn chuyển tới khi nào?"

"Mang không hết có thể lần sau lại..." Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn nói gì, nhưng Khương Daniel đã đi ra ngoài lên lầu.

Tiếng bước chân tại trong hành lang quanh quẩn.

*

Cho dù có Khương Daniel hỗ trợ, hai người cũng chỉ chuyển ra tiếp cận hai phần ba sách, còn có hơn phân nửa giá sách không có chuyển.

Chạy lên chạy xuống Khương Daniel giải khai áo sơmi cổ áo nút thắt thông khí, dự định tiếp tục chuyển, bị vừa vặn cầm trên ly nước đến Ung Thánh Hựu chắn về sân thượng: "Lần sau lại chuyển, phơi quá nhiều không kịp thu."

Khương Daniel cầm cái chén nói lần sau trời nắng cũng không biết là lúc nào.

"Vậy thì chờ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống, đem mấy quyển rơi vào báo chí đệm bên ngoài sách trả về.

Đây là đã lâu trời nắng, không mây không mưa, ngẫu nhiên bay qua chim từ máy bay dấu vết lưu lại hạ bay qua, màu đen lướt qua màu trắng. Nơi xa có thể nhìn thấy Hồng Kông phồn hoa tài chính khu, nhà cao tầng dùng màu lam pha lê trang trí tường ngoài, tại kim sắc dưới ánh mặt trời chiếu lấp lánh, giống như vô số cái mặt trời rơi xuống tại đất, lại giống là kim tệ mệt mỏi thành tháp —— kia đúng là vô số tư bản tính gộp lại thành quả.

Tia sáng chướng mắt, Khương Daniel nhìn trong chốc lát trời liền thu hồi ánh mắt, đổi nhìn dưới lầu trống không đường đi, chiếc kia bò đầy gỉ ban xe đạp còn oai tà tại đứng nơi đó, bên cạnh có tiểu hài dùng phấn viết vẽ ra nhảy ô đồ án.

"... Ngươi thật không cân nhắc đổi chỗ khác ở à." Khương Daniel nhấp một miếng trà, quay người dựa vào lan can.

"Ta không nghĩ ở cha mẹ ta lưu cho phòng của ta, mình lại không có tiền mua phòng ở mới."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại chỉnh lý sách, hắn đem vài cuốn sách lựa đi ra, đổi vị trí, thôn bên trên xuân bên cây bên cạnh nếu là phỉ tư Gerrard, phỉ tư Gerrard bên cạnh là « có người thích lạnh như băng »... Hắn dưới ánh mặt trời tự ngu tự nhạc, ôm kia mấy quyển trang chân xoay tròn sách, giống là trẻ con ôm hắn yêu dấu đồ chơi.

Hắn nói ở nơi này không tốt sao, tiện nghi, cách trường học gần, người chung quanh đều có các cố sự, lầu dưới xấu tính bà bà đánh thắng mạt chược liền sẽ khắp nơi phân đường, thua liền sẽ từ phòng bài bạc một đường mắng nhà; thẩm có giàu sẽ đánh lão bà đến cả tòa lâu đều biết; bên kia cái kia phấn viết họa nhảy ô, kỳ thật cho tới bây giờ chỉ có một người câm tiểu hài đang chơi, bởi vì không ai nguyện ý dẫn hắn chơi, nhưng mỗi lần nhìn thấy hắn tiểu hài đều là cười hì hì bộ dáng ; còn kia cỗ xe đạp, là một cái lão đại gia, năm ngoái trúng gió tê liệt, hắn bạn già cũng sẽ không cưỡi, chiếc xe kia liền vĩnh viễn dừng ở nơi đó.

Đây mới là thật nhân thế gian, thống khổ cùng hỉ nhạc chưa từng che lấp.

Khương Daniel không nói lời nào, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng như cái gì.

Hắn là ngẫu nhập cũ nát chiếc lồng chim, đi vào liền không muốn rời đi, cho dù hắn có thể bay đến tốt hơn chỗ xa hơn, cho dù kia chiếc lồng đã tàn tạ không chịu nổi cũng không có khóa, hắn hay là lựa chọn lưu lại.

Khương Daniel trong lòng lại hiện ra loại kia cảm giác kỳ quái, Chỉ Thủy ùng ục ục mà nổi lên, chiết xạ ra đến chính là hơi còng lưng lên lầu Ung Thánh Hựu, tại trước bàn đổi viết văn Ung Thánh Hựu, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất phơi sách Ung Thánh Hựu, vĩnh còn lâu mới có được thẳng tắp qua lưng Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn còn tại phụ trọng tiến lên, quá khứ dắt lấy hắn cánh không để hắn rời đi, hắn cũng liền tiếp nhận hết thảy.

Hắn đem cái chén để dưới đất, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh lý sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay lên một bản không có một nửa trang bìa sách, vừa vặn xé toang tên sách, màu trắng trang bìa đã biến thành màu xám, từ khía cạnh nhìn, tựa hồ còn thiếu khuyết một bộ phận nội dung.

"Ngươi lại còn có rách nát như vậy sách." Khương Daniel hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, lại mắt nhìn sách, lật đến một trang cuối cùng đem kia một tờ trực tiếp xé xuống.

Khương Daniel nghe lấy trang giấy xé rách thanh âm rụt lại cổ: "Làm sao đột nhiên như thế đối đãi sách."

"Mua sách cũ tặng, cho ta lúc liền không chấm dứt cục, cũng không có kia một nửa trang bìa." Ung Thánh Hựu đem sách để dưới đất, dài nhỏ ngón tay mấy lần đem kéo xuống đến giao diện xếp thành một khung máy bay giấy.

Hắn quan sát một chút Khương Daniel biểu lộ: "Đại khái thẩm lập nặc nói qua ta giáo hắn gãy máy bay giấy sự tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem máy bay giấy ném ra bên ngoài, bộ kia đơn giản máy bay giấy ngoài ý muốn lao dựa vào, theo cơn gió bay ra ngoài thật xa, chỉ tiếc tại sắp bay lên đối diện sân thượng lúc liền rơi xuống. Hai người thăm dò đi xem, bộ kia nho nhỏ máy bay rơi vào ven đường miệng cống thoát nước trước, màu trắng một chút xíu.

Tựa như Thái Tế trị rơi xuống nhân sinh.

"... Ta biết một người bạn, hắn cùng khách trọ gần nhất dọn đi, đang tìm gánh vác tiền thuê nhà, ngươi có muốn hay không..." Khương Daniel uyển chuyển lời nói còn chưa nói xong, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy.

"Ngươi có chưa từng đi thẩm lập nặc trường học."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, chụp chụp trên đầu gối bụi đất, trên tay còn cầm kia bản không có nửa bên mặt sách. Hắn đứng tại xán lạn dưới ánh mặt trời, màu đen mềm mại sợi tóc bên cạnh nhấp nhô kim sắc, chiếu sáng tại nửa bên mặt bên trên, đem hắn cắt chém thành hai nửa.

Hắn nhìn xem mê hoặc Khương Daniel nói: "Nơi đó có một cái ao nhỏ, trước kia là nuôi cá, về sau nuôi cá dọn đi, cá cũng không có. Trường học xây dựng thêm lúc đem ao bao dung đi vào, lúc đầu muốn cho học sinh sinh vật khóa nuôi ít đồ, nhưng cuối cùng cũng không giải quyết được gì."

Đã từng tràn đầy tươi sống sinh mệnh trong hồ bây giờ tích đầy không trốn thoát được mưa rơi, ngưng trệ nước ở trong ao một mình vẩn đục, lắng đọng ra phiếm hắc lục sắc, một cục đá ném xuống, hù dọa một đám con muỗi, trừ gợn sóng hai vòng, nhìn cũng nhìn không thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên lan can bên cạnh một hòn đá nhỏ, trong tay ước lượng mấy lần, ném đi xuống lầu.

"Ngươi phải biết, đối với nước đọng đến nói, hảo ý cùng ác ý, đều chẳng qua là đá chìm đáy biển."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Cục đá rơi trên mặt đất, thanh âm gì cũng nghe không được.

*

Hoàng phức vi cùng thẩm lập nặc buổi chiều mới về đến nhà, trên mặt vô cùng cao hứng tràn đầy tiếu dung, thẩm lập nặc trên tay còn cầm giấy khen, mạ vàng chữ lớn mấy mét có hơn liền có thể nhìn thấy. Khương Daniel nhìn xem trên tay hồ sơ túi có chút khó khăn, kia bên trong chứa một người mệnh, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại nhẹ nhàng mấy tờ giấy, mấy dòng chữ, cả màn hí liền hạ màn.

Thẩm lập nặc trở về để sách xuống bao sau lại đi ra ngoài mua đồ, đồ gia vị loại hình.

Bên tường thả cái mặt này bồn, bên trong ném non nửa bồn cá, lớn nhất cũng bất quá nửa bàn tay, nhỏ nhất còn không có Khương Daniel ngón út dài, tễ tễ ai ai tại nho nhỏ trong chậu vô vọng bay nhảy.

Nhà nghèo hải sản tiệc, hầm tạp ngư, cá lớn cá con cuối cùng đều chết tại một cái trong nồi, ai cũng trốn không thoát.

Khương Daniel khắp không mục đích nghĩ.

Bên kia hoàng phức vi cầm tới báo cáo, nàng không biết bao nhiêu chữ, Khương Daniel đành phải đơn giản nói cho nàng, trượng phu nàng nguyên nhân cái chết xác định, chính là đầu bào loại dược vật cùng cồn sinh ra phản ứng, xem như ngoài ý muốn.

Hoàng phức vi xiết chặt ở trong tay giấy, dài nhỏ lông mày giương lên lại rủ xuống, nàng thật dài thở dài, đem báo cáo thu vào hồ sơ túi: "Ta có thể đi đem hắn tiếp trở về rồi sao."

Mấy con cá nhảy cao, từ trong chậu nhảy ra ngoài, trên mặt đất gạch bên trên bày biện cái đuôi. Hoàng phức vi đưa tay nắm lấy kia mấy đầu đuôi cá đem bọn nó ném vào đi.

"... Ta nhớ được ta lần thứ nhất cùng lão Thẩm gặp mặt, hắn liền mời ta ăn hầm tạp ngư." Hoàng phức vi nhìn xem trong chậu cá, đột nhiên nở nụ cười. Cho dù lâu dài vất vả để khóe mắt nàng bò lên trên tế văn, mỉm cười hoàng phức vi hay là lờ mờ có hồ sơ trên tấm ảnh thiếu nữ kia cái bóng.

"Ngày đó gió thật lớn, chúng ta liền chen tại một gian tiểu điếm tận cùng bên trong nhất, hai người dựa chung một chỗ. Trong tiệm liền một ngọn đèn nhỏ, chúng ta tại dưới đèn ăn cá, chỉ có đạo này món ăn nóng. Hắn chọn trước, đem cá lớn, đâm thiếu cho ta, có còn giúp ta đem đâm cho cạo, chính hắn liền ăn cá con, ăn một miếng nôn ba miệng đâm, còn nói với ta ăn ngon."

"Ta ngày đó liền nghĩ, chính là hắn."

Chính là hắn.

Cho dù hắn là một bãi nước đọng.

Hoàng phức vi dụi dụi con mắt, vừa cười nói a sir thứ lỗi a, lại muốn đi cho Khương Daniel thêm nước. Khương Daniel uyển cự, đứng người lên dự định rời đi.

Thẩm lập nặc vừa vặn mở cửa về nhà, mang theo một cái cái túi nhỏ. Hắn đem gia vị đặt lên bàn, lại lấy ra một hộp thuốc đưa cho hoàng phức vi.

"A nha chỉ là lợi nhiễm trùng, làm gì lại mua thuốc a, lãng phí. Mà lại trước đó không phải mua qua thuốc sao, cha ngươi đều ăn xong rồi?" Hoàng phức vi cau mày tiếp nhận thuốc, nghĩ nghĩ lại để cho thẩm lập nặc đi lui.

Thẩm lập nặc cầm thuốc nói: "Ta nào biết được cha mượn rượu làm càn đem thuốc ném đi đâu, mà lại thuốc làm sao lui a, Lý thẩm cái kia sẽ đồng ý. Ngươi răng nơi đó đều nhiễm trùng, Ung lão sư nói nếu như không uống thuốc có thể muốn nhổ răng, đến lúc đó càng chịu tội."

Hoàng phức vi nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, lông mày một chút giãn ra, cũng không kháng cự thẩm lập nặc nhét thuốc động tác.

Cổng Khương Daniel hỏi: "Ngươi đây là mua thuốc gì."

Thẩm lập nặc không có chú ý tới Khương Daniel còn chưa đi, lập tức quay người mở to hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, vô ý thức đem thuốc giấu ở phía sau: "... Ngưng đau giảm nhiệt dùng."

"Cho ta xem một chút đi." Khương Daniel nói, nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung, "Bằng hữu của ta... Hắn gần nhất cũng đau răng."

Thẩm lập nặc do dự một chút, vẫn là đem hộp giao cho Khương Daniel.

Nhân công Ngưu Hoàng giáp tiêu tọa bao con nhộng.

*

Khương Daniel tại nhà ăn ăn cơm, phòng bếp đại thúc giống như thả nhiều bột ngọt, ăn đến Khương Daniel miệng phát khô, ăn vào một nửa nhịn không được đi mua một bình nước trở về.

Trở về thời điểm đối diện đột nhiên xuất hiện pháp y, gặm cái đùi gà ăn đến chính hương. Cũng không biết hắn vừa mới khe hở xong một cái bị xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ người sau là thế nào có dũng khí ăn hết.

Khương Daniel uống nước ngồi trở lại vị trí: "Ta tư vấn ngươi sự kiện."

"Nói." Pháp y đem xương gà bỏ vào túi nhựa.

"Nếu như lợi nhiễm trùng, hẳn là ăn cái gì thuốc?"

Pháp y quan sát một chút Khương Daniel như thường gương mặt, nghiền ngẫm hỏi: "Ngươi đây là... Thay ai hỏi a."

Khương Daniel phất phất tay để hắn trước đừng bát quái: "Ngươi nói trước đi."

Pháp y xoẹt một tiếng, hay là hảo hảo cho Khương Daniel phổ cập khoa học: "Thuốc tiêu viêm a, lưu toan gen-ta-mi-xin loại hình thuốc, nếu là hay là đau liền muốn đi dược y nơi đó chụp ảnh nhìn xem có phải là hàm răng loại hình xảy ra vấn đề."

"Vậy, vậy cái nhân công Ngưu Hoàng giáp tiêu tọa bao con nhộng đâu?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Giáp tiêu tọa?" Pháp y trầm tư một chút, "Cũng có thể a, bất quá thuốc kia cùng đầu bào loại dược vật đồng dạng, trong lúc dùng không thể uống rượu, bằng không cũng sẽ có song lưu huỳnh..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, pháp y liền nhìn xem Khương Daniel biến sắc, bàn ăn cũng không kịp ngược lại liền xông ra nhà ăn.

*

Tiệm thuốc rốt cục có thể đổi chiêu bài, lý Dược tề sư mặc màu đỏ chót áo, lửa đồng dạng đứng tại góc đường, chống nạnh chỉ huy kia hai cái công nhân tu chiêu bài.

Dược tề sư vừa nghiêng đầu, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel vô cùng lo lắng chạy tới, còn đặc biệt vui vẻ chào hỏi một tiếng: "A sir tới rồi, muốn mua cái gì thuốc a."

Khương Daniel đem Dược tề sư đẩy tới trong tiệm.

"Ta nghe ngóng chuyện gì." Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Dược tề sư, "Cái kia thẩm lập nặc, chính là thẩm có giàu nhi tử, có hay không tìm ngươi mua qua thuốc giảm đau? Chính là..."

Khương Daniel tìm lấy điện thoại ra, tay run đến nhận việc điểm nhấn không cho phép nút bấm. Hắn cho nàng nhìn bên trong download tốt ảnh chụp: "Liền cái này, nhân công Ngưu Hoàng giáp tiêu tọa bao con nhộng."

Dược tề sư bị Khương Daniel trận thế giật nảy mình, cũng không dám thất lễ, xích lại gần màn hình đi xem: "Kia tiểu tử là đến mua qua, bất quá hắn nói là mua cho lão sư hắn, liền cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel sửng sốt.

Dược tề sư không nhìn Khương Daniel càng ngày càng kém sắc mặt, nhớ tới liền nói tiếp: "Ta lúc đầu còn nói ngươi cha uống rượu, không thể ăn cái này thuốc, muốn ăn cái khác, liền cái kia lưu toan..."

"Lưu toan gen-ta-mi-xin." Khương Daniel mất thăng bằng nói.

"Đúng, liền cái kia thuốc, trước kia thẩm có giàu cũng mua qua, hắn đều ăn cái kia thuốc. Thẩm lập nặc nói là thay lão sư hắn mua, ta nghĩ Ung lão sư xem ra cũng không giống là thích uống rượu dáng vẻ, liền bán cho hắn." Dược tề sư vỗ đùi, nói, "Làm sao vậy, a sir cũng lợi phát..."

Dược tề sư im lặng.

Khương Daniel đối mặt với cửa, ngoài cửa quang liền chiếu vào trên mặt hắn, chiếu lên sắc mặt hắn trắng bệch, giống như bệnh nặng một trận.

Cồn. Thẩm có nhà giàu bên trong đầu bào kéo định cùng trống không lưu toan gen-ta-mi-xin. Ung Thánh Hựu giá sách bên trên gãy sừng « dược lý học ». Trên mặt bàn nhân công Ngưu Hoàng giáp tiêu tọa bao con nhộng. 18 năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì say rượu tạ thế phụ thân.

Tất cả chi tiết đều từ trong hồi ức vô hạn phóng đại, tản mát đầy đất hạt châu đều xuyên lên, xe lửa từ trong đầu gào thét mà qua, Khương Daniel bên tai một trận oanh minh.

Hoàn toàn tĩnh mịch.

*

Khương Daniel lái xe tiến về Ung Thánh Hựu nhà.

Lầu bốn cửa sổ mở ra, gốc kia bạc hà chính ở chỗ này, tại bị gió thổi lên màn cửa bên trong lờ mờ.

Khương Daniel vừa xuống xe, một khung máy bay giấy liền từ mặt của hắn vừa lau qua, ba nện ở cửa kính xe bên trên, nhọn máy bay đầu nhăn thành một đoàn. Hắn đem máy bay giấy nhặt lên, trên giấy tràn ngập chữ, mở ra sau khi phát hiện là một trương dược vật sách hướng dẫn.

Nhân công Ngưu Hoàng giáp tiêu tọa bao con nhộng.

Tờ giấy này đã như nhũn ra ố vàng, thiếu một cái sừng nhỏ, nắm ở trong tay đều cảm giác muốn nát, giống như đã trải qua dài dằng dặc thời gian.

Có lẽ đây là tới từ mười tám năm trước chào hỏi.

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, cùng tại trên sân thượng cúi đầu hướng xuống nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đụng thẳng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tóc không có xóa keo xịt tóc, rũ xuống bên mặt, xa xa, thấy không rõ hắn biểu hiện trên mặt.

Khương Daniel lập tức xông vào lâu bên trong.

*

Khương Daniel lên lầu thời điểm vừa sải bước ba cái bậc thang, giành giật từng giây. Thật là đến sân thượng trước cửa, để tay tại cửa sắt trong nháy mắt đó, hắn đột nhiên mất đi đẩy cửa ra khí lực, giống như kia cũ nát cửa có nặng ngàn cân.

Hắn gặp qua khắp phòng máu tươi, gãy chi cùng nội tạng, chết không nhắm mắt người, cũng đối trải qua cùng đường mạt lộ cầm súng cùng cảnh sát giằng co hung thủ, hắn khẩn trương qua, trái tim phanh phanh nhảy qua, buồn nôn qua, nhưng không có giống hiện tại đồng dạng khiếp đảm qua.

Khương Daniel tại cửa ra vào thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm, mãnh đẩy cửa ra.

Cửa sắt két vang một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel, từ Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn đến lên lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả động tác đều không có đổi qua. Áo sơ mi trên người hắn thiên đại, gió rót vào, chống đỡ ra một cái hư giả khỏe mạnh thân ảnh.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ánh nắng ngã về tây, từ phía trên giữa đài ở giữa mở ra. Khương Daniel thuận khe hở đi lên phía trước, giống như giẫm tại tơ thép thượng, hạ mặt là vực sâu vạn trượng. Bên phải hắn là sách, từng quyển từng quyển bày trên mặt đất, là Ung Thánh Hựu lần trước không có phơi xong sách, giấy mực dưới ánh mặt trời sấy khô ra một cỗ hương, mang theo ấm áp; bên trái góc tường chuyển xuống lấy mấy khối mọc ra rêu xanh gạch, một cái phá cái động chậu nước, còn có mấy cái chậu hoa, bên trong rủ xuống lấy khô héo thực vật, dựng thẳng giàn trồng hoa bên trên mọc ra nấm mốc ban.

Hắn tại đi lên phía trước, mỗi một bước đều kiên định, mỗi một bước đều khiếp đảm, chậm rãi đi qua hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kinh lịch thời gian, là đầy đất sách, xanh biếc thực vật cùng góc tường hạ im ắng hô hấp nấm mốc ban cùng rêu xanh.

Khương Daniel dừng ở Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng mấy bước.

"... Ngươi biết tất cả mọi chuyện."

Hắn khàn khàn hỏi.

Có gió từ phương xa thổi tới, gợi lên Ung Thánh Hựu mấy sợi tóc, thanh âm của hắn cũng trong gió lay động, mơ mơ hồ hồ.

Hắn nói là.

Khi thẩm lập nặc ra vẻ trấn định đem hộp thuốc giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu, kia rõ ràng đã mở ra qua đóng kín băng dính để Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được có chuyện muốn phát sinh.

Hắn làm bộ không có phát hiện, thu hạ độc, để thẩm lập nặc nhanh đi về nghỉ. Tại đêm đen vắng người ban đêm, khó được không có đánh lão bà Thẩm gia yên tĩnh cực, xuyên thấu qua giấy đồng dạng mỏng tường, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nghe thấy đối diện đen trắng TV phát ra thanh âm, có người đang thấp giọng chửi mắng, có chai rượu bị hung hăng nện ở trên bàn phát ra thanh âm. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trước bàn đợi đã lâu, đợi đến ngoài cửa sổ đèn dập tắt đến một chiếc không dư thừa, đợi đến sát vách truyền đến một tiếng vang giòn, bình thủy tinh nát, lại truyền tới một tiếng vang trầm, có vật nặng ngã xuống đất.

Ngòi bút điểm tại viết văn trên giấy nhân mở một cái điểm lấm tấm, vết máu đồng dạng.

Hết thảy đều kết thúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu khô tọa trên ghế, ngốc nhìn qua nắng sớm bò lên trên bệ cửa sổ.

Một ngày này đêm tối kết thúc, thẩm lập nặc đêm tối giáng lâm.

Cùng mười tám năm trước đồng dạng.

Một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị dắt quần áo chuyển cái mặt, Khương Daniel nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo, đem hắn hung hăng quăng tại trên lan can, yếu ớt lưng cùng lan can sắt tiếp xúc, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lại lông mày.

Hắn gần nửa người đều đã tại sân thượng bên ngoài, liền dựa vào lấy Khương Daniel chộp vào hắn trên cổ áo tay bảo trì cân bằng. Nếu như hắn buông tay, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ cùng trên Địa Cầu tất cả vật phẩm đồng dạng, ném nhập sức hút trái đất ôm ấp.

"Ngươi rõ ràng..." Khương Daniel cơ hồ là hô lên đến, nhưng chỉ là ba chữ lối ra liền không có khí lực, run rẩy nói không ra lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay mở mặt, trái trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi giống như là ban ngày tinh tinh, tồn tại lại không người biết được, cũng không có người để ý.

"... Khương sir, ta đề nghị ngươi đổi một bên. Kia đằng sau có đống rác, mỗi tuần thu một lần, hôm qua vừa tới thu qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói lên sinh tử lúc lại còn có thể cười khanh khách lên, nhẹ giống lông vũ, giống như tại kề cận cái chết bồi hồi không phải mình: "Ngươi cũng chỉ có thể dạng này."

Khương Daniel cắn răng, khó khăn nói: "Ngươi vốn có thể ngăn cản loại chuyện này lại phát sinh."

Rõ ràng đã tại tuổi nhỏ lúc mất đi phụ thân, lại còn khoanh tay đứng nhìn, để khác một thiếu niên giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, giống như đang nói Khương Daniel vô tri.

"Ta 11 tuổi liền biết song lưu huỳnh luân dạng phản ứng. Tại dược phẩm trong sách hướng dẫn."

Khương Daniel cứng đờ ở.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn nhớ, hắn nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn lên bầu trời, tròng mắt màu đen bên trong trống rỗng, giống chết đi đồng dạng.

"Mẹ ta đem thuốc đặt ở trên tay của ta, để ta cho ta lão đậu ăn."

Viết phức tạp văn tự hộp thuốc ngay tại thiếu niên trên tay. Trong phòng khách nam nhân nửa co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon uống rượu, củ lạc ở trong miệng két rung động. Hắn tính toán đợi TV quảng cáo lúc lại đi cho thuốc, miễn cho hắn nắm lấy hắn mắng nói hắn quấy rầy tự xem ti vi.

Hôm nay tiết mục ti vi làm sao dài như vậy, dài đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng ngủ đi mấy cái vừa đi vừa về đều không có kết thúc. Thấm mồ hôi tay nắm lấy hộp thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhàm chán mở ra hộp, rút ra bên trong sách hướng dẫn đến xem.

Chiếc hộp Pandora.

"Ta không biết nàng thanh không rõ ràng dược hiệu, nhưng là ta rõ ràng."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trình bày một cái sự thật tàn khốc.

"Ta vẫn là đem thuốc cho lão đậu."

Rộng rãi trường học quần trong túi cất giấu một trương bí mật.

Thẩm lập nặc chính là ta cái bóng trong nước, ta cứu không được mình, cũng cứu không được hắn.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được giơ lên nắm đấm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại.

Hắn chỉ cảm thấy một trận gió từ bên tai lướt qua, tiếp lấy lan can chấn động, vang một tiếng "bang".

Khương Daniel một quyền đánh vào trên lan can, thô ráp rơi sơn lan can đối đầu mềm mại da thịt, nháy mắt Khương Daniel trên tay liền thấm ra máu, thuận rủ xuống tại bên người tay giọt trên mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu một chút mở mắt: "Ngươi có bệnh..."

"Bệnh" chữ chưa nói xong, Khương Daniel đã bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hung hăng hôn lên.

Khương Daniel tuyệt không ôn nhu, sói cơ hồ tại cắn xé Ung Thánh Hựu môi. Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, cảm thấy huyết dịch của mình rỉ sắt vị tràn ngập ra. Hắn cũng cảm giác được Khương Daniel máu trên tay cọ tại mình trên gương mặt, áo sơ mi trắng bên trên, giống như là dùng hồng nhan liệu tại tường trắng bên trên thoa lên tiên diễm ký hiệu.

Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi liếm qua Ung Thánh Hựu răng nanh, kia thoái hóa dã man chỗ, chỉ lưu lại một cái cũng không sắc bén sừng nhọn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ cắn, cắn đến Khương Daniel nhíu mày, cắn đến môi của hắn rời đi môi của mình, phun ra mấy ngụm mang máu nước bọt, trừng mắt trong ánh mắt của mình là thù mới hận cũ, cựu ái tân hoan. Nghĩ đến hắn có khả năng sẽ xuất hiện biểu lộ Ung Thánh Hựu liền muốn cười.

Nhưng cuối cùng hắn cũng không có cắn.

Hắn chỉ là tại trong cổ họng im ắng thở dài. Rủ xuống tay ở bên người lay động mấy lần, trước bắt lấy Khương Daniel bên ngoài bao, cuối cùng giang hai cánh tay, về ôm lấy Khương Daniel.

Đầy đất sách trong gió xoay tròn viết sách trang, rầm rầm vang, giống như thời gian quanh quẩn.

Trời cao đất xa, mặt trời chiều ngã về tây.

Mặt trời đỏ dập tắt tại nước đọng bên trong.

*

Khương Daniel không còn có đi qua toà kia phòng thôn.

Thẩm có giàu vụ án đã hết thảy đều kết thúc, thi thể đều hóa thành trên trời một sợi khói xanh. Hắn bắt không được thẩm lập nặc hạ dược tay cầm, dù sao kia nghiêm ngặt trên ý nghĩa cũng không phải là hạ dược, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nói là thẩm có giàu không cẩn thận cầm nhầm thuốc.

Về phần Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn thật sự là một câu liên quan tới giết người đều chưa nói qua, không ai quy định không thể nói cho lần đầu tiên học sinh liên quan tới song lưu huỳnh luân dạng phản ứng tri thức. Mười tám năm trước vụ án càng là không thể nào tìm kiếm, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mấy câu bay xuống, chớp mắt liền không còn tăm hơi.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng đào cái hố, đem những vật kia một mạch ném đi vào, chờ lấy thời gian làm hao mòn hết thảy.

Cái này rõ ràng là hắn vì an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ra được phương pháp, kết quả là vẫn là dùng tại trên người mình.

Ngón tay của hắn chỗ khớp nối vừa mới tiêu sưng, tóc hoa râm bác sĩ lúc ấy cầm phiến một bên nhìn một bên nói thanh niên kích động như vậy làm gì, còn tốt không có nứt xương.

Khương Daniel cười theo nói vâng vâng vâng, hẳn là tâm bình khí hòa, tâm như Chỉ Thủy.

Có khi Khương Daniel sẽ tại viết báo cáo thời điểm ngẩn người, nhìn chằm chằm ngòi bút thất thần, nghĩ đến có người cứ như vậy ngồi tại nho nhỏ bàn gỗ trước, cầm bút máy một bút một họa chấm bài tập, chờ hắn lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, một cái điểm đen đã choáng mở, thật sâu nhìn lại hắn.

Lỗ đen, vực sâu, nước đọng, con mắt.

Thời gian vẫn còn tiếp tục hướng về phía trước.

*

Một tháng sau Khương Daniel lại đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa nhà.

Nghiêm chỉnh mà nói nơi này đã không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu nhà. Khương Daniel tiếp vào một điện thoại, là Ung Thánh Hựu chủ thuê nhà đánh tới, nói Ung Thánh Hựu dọn nhà, "Hắn nói trong phòng lưu lại ít đồ, nếu như a sir nghĩ đến cầm thì tới lấy, không muốn tới ta liền vứt bỏ nha."

Khương Daniel vốn là cự tuyệt, sau khi cúp điện thoại liền đem đen bình phong điện thoại thả ở bên cạnh tiếp tục công việc.

Ba phút sau, viết bảy cái chữ sai Khương Daniel đem bút ném một cái, bụm mặt gọi điện thoại cho chủ thuê nhà, nói hắn cuối tuần đi một chuyến.

Trên cửa sắt còn dán miếng quảng cáo, thân tử giám định gian lận bài bạc thủ pháp, xanh xanh đỏ đỏ dấu chấm than. Khương Daniel tại cửa ra vào trầm mặc đứng hồi lâu, mới đem chìa khóa cắm vào lỗ khóa.

Gian phòng bên trong có một cỗ tro bụi khí tức, che đậy kín nguyên bản nồng đậm giấy mùi mực. Giá sách bên trên đại bộ phận sách đều dọn đi, lưu lại mấy quyển cũ nát đến không cách nào duyệt đọc sách nằm tại trên kệ, rơi một lớp mỏng manh tro.

Khương Daniel đứng trong phòng ở giữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn mở cửa sổ bây giờ bị đóng lại, ánh nắng rất tốt, bị khung cửa sổ cắt ra kim sắc rơi trên mặt đất, Khương Daniel nhấc chân dẫm lên trên, một mảnh ấm áp.

Trên mặt bàn đặt vào một cái màu lam chén sứ, gân lá hoa văn bò nửa cái chén bích. Trong chén tựa hồ còn bốc hơi nóng, bên trong trôi chính là khô ráo bạc hà lá, tại nước nóng mờ mịt bên trong chậm rãi giãn ra, liên tiếp hương vị cùng một chỗ thư giãn mở.

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái.

Trên ly phương cái gì cũng không có.

Cái chén bên cạnh còn có một cái máy bay giấy, đơn giản nhất cái chủng loại kia, cánh bên trên đều là nho nhỏ chữ.

Khương Daniel đi qua, mở ra máy bay giấy.

Lại là từ trên sách kéo xuống đến một tờ, Khương Daniel nhìn xem trang chân chữ, rốt cuộc biết đây là sách gì. « nhân gian mất quy cách » bị kéo xuống đến một tờ bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng màu đỏ mực nước ở phía trên vẽ ra một cái câu, mực nước tại thấp kém lại niên đại xa xưa trên trang giấy choáng nhiễm đến kịch liệt, đem chung quanh chữ viết đều cho mơ hồ, chúng tinh phủng nguyệt tô đậm ra ở giữa câu.

Có người tại nhẹ nói.

"Ta biết là có người yêu ta, nhưng ta giống như khuyết thiếu người yêu năng lực."

Gốc kia bạc hà còn dưới ánh mặt trời sinh trưởng, màu xanh sẫm lá cây, ánh sáng vàng kim lộng lẫy. Khương Daniel mở cửa sổ ra, để gió thổi tới, thổi tan một phòng ngưng trệ.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi đem máy bay phục hồi như cũ, bóp trên tay, ngồi xếp bằng tại ánh nắng bên trong.

Nho nhỏ máy bay biến mất tại ngoài cửa sổ.

Tốt như lưu tinh đồng dạng.

Fin.

6,081 duyệt


	159. Chapter 159

Bắc Kinh tình yêu cố sự

by cưỡi lừa bá cầu qua

01

Bắc Kinh âm nửa tháng trời rốt cục tại lễ Giáng Sinh thiên hạ này lên tuyết.

Buổi chiều lớp thứ hai vừa mới bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông dưới đáy tựa như mọc ra sừng làm sao đều ngồi không yên.

Rốt cục kiên trì đến tan học, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lên túi sách liền ra phòng học.

"Lại đi đâu?" Khương Daniel níu lại bọc sách của hắn mang hỏi.

"Đi qua tiết a, ngươi đi không?" Ung Thánh Hựu đào lấy khung cửa cười đùa tí tửng nói.

"Ngươi dám ra ngoài, ta liền cùng ngươi cha nói." Khương Daniel đem quai đeo cặp sách tử buông ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt: "Có ý tứ a, cả ngày bắt ta cha hù dọa ta."

"Ngươi thử một chút thôi, nhìn ta có dám hay không nói." Khương Daniel từ trong túi xách móc ra toán học sách, "Cái mông không thương rồi?"

Khương Daniel thật đúng là dám cùng hắn cha cáo trạng, Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phì trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, túi sách vứt xuống đất, nằm sấp trên bàn đi ngủ, toàn thân tản ra ba chữ: Không vui.

Trong túi quần điện thoại chấn một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu móc ra xem xét là Khương Daniel phát tin tức:

Ngoan một điểm, tan học dẫn ngươi đi chơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa hướng hắn giơ ngón giữa, Khương Daniel cười cười.

Thật vất vả hỗn đến tan học, Ung Thánh Hựu ba cũng hai bước vọt tới Khương Daniel bên người: "Đi đi đi, đi cái kia chơi?"

Khương Daniel còn tại chậm rãi thu thập túi sách, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đều gấp, trực tiếp vào tay giúp hắn móc bàn trong động sách.

Không nghĩ tới lại móc ra mấy cái đóng gói tinh mỹ quả táo.

"Nha ~~~" Ung Thánh Hựu một cái nha chữ kêu quay đi quay lại trăm ngàn lần.

"Nhìn một cái, đây là cái gì a."

Khương Daniel liếc mắt nhìn hắn, động tác trên tay không ngừng: "Quả táo ngươi không biết a."

"Chậc chậc chậc, cái này quả táo làm sao xinh đẹp như vậy a." Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy quả táo biểu lộ khoa trương, "Đây không phải quả táo a, đây là yêu a!"

"Ngươi muốn ăn liền lấy đi."

"Ta mới không muốn đâu. Đây chính là người ta đối tâm ý của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn nói, "Ngươi chậm rãi hưởng dụng đi a."

Khương Daniel run lên bả vai đem tay của hắn hất ra, từ Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay qua quả táo nhét trở lại bàn trong động: "Đi đi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm cả Khương Daniel bả vai một mặt bát quái hỏi: "Là ai đưa a?"

"Quản được a ngươi."

"Ta đây không phải lo lắng hảo huynh đệ giấu diếm ta thoát đơn a, vậy ta một người chẳng phải là lẻ loi hiu quạnh."

"Yên tâm, quên không được ngươi."

02

Khương Daniel mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi địa phương là quán bar, Ung Thánh Hựu la hét muốn đi thật lâu.

"Ngọa tào." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa quán bar nói, "Ngươi thế mà mang ta tới chỗ như thế! Khương Daniel ngươi học cái xấu, ta muốn nói cho ta biết cha!"

"Không muốn đi?" Khương Daniel quay đầu bước đi, "Kia đi thôi."

"Ngẫm lại nghĩ." Ung Thánh Hựu dắt lấy tay của hắn đem hắn kéo lại, "Đi, Khương ca mang ta mở mang hiểu biết!"

Mới vừa vào cửa nghe thấy âm nhạc điếc tai nhức óc, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không gào thét cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện: "Chúng ta ngồi nơi nào? !"

Khương Daniel làm thủ thế biểu thị hắn nghe không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp ở bên tai của hắn rống: "Chúng ta đi đâu ngồi?"

Lễ Giáng Sinh người trong quán rượu nhiều một cách đặc biệt, thật nhiều người ở bên người chen tới chen lui, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không nắm Khương Daniel tay áo để tránh làm mất.

Khương Daniel phản tay nắm chặt hắn tay, ra hiệu hắn cùng mình đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tiên tới quán bar, rượu đơn bên trên đồ vật cũng xem không hiểu đi, giao tất cả cho Khương Daniel chọn món.

Chờ lấy đi lên mới phát hiện Khương Daniel cho hai người một người điểm một chén nước dưa hấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh rống bên cạnh đối Khương Daniel khoa tay lấy: "Không phải uống rượu không? ?"

Khương Daniel không có há mồm, duỗi ra ngón tay tay trái so cái 1, tay phải so cái 8.

Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, uống một hớp lớn nước dưa hấu.

DJ trên đài gào thét thứ gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì cũng không nghe rõ.

"Hắn nói cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu khoa tay lấy hỏi.

Khương Daniel ra hiệu mình nghe không được, để hắn tới gần chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên cạnh chỉ nghe thấy DJ tại đếm ngược.

Nghi vấn còn chưa nói ra miệng, toàn trường đèn đột nhiên diệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đi sờ điện thoại, đột nhiên cảm giác được bờ môi đụng phải một cái hơi nóng đồ vật —— có người tại thân hắn!

Còn có người sờ vuốt hắn tay!

"Ta dựa vào! ! !"

Đèn lại sáng.

"Ta dựa vào! ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu che miệng nói, "Vừa mới có người trộm hôn ta!"

Khương Daniel ngoẹo đầu hỏi: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đến Khương Daniel bên tai rống: "Vừa mới! Có người! Trộm hôn ta!"

"Ai?"

"Ta không biết!" Ung Thánh Hựu rống nói, " lão tử nụ hôn đầu tiên! !"

"Vừa mới có người cũng hôn ta!" Khương Daniel nói.

"Ta dựa vào! Cái quán bar này quá biến thái đi!" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến mặt đều đỏ.

"Đúng!" Khương Daniel nói, "Về sau đừng tới!"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu phụ họa: "Còn có người sờ vuốt ta!"

Khương Daniel sắc mặt nháy mắt biến: "Sờ ngươi nơi nào?"

"Sờ tay ta." Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel sắc mặt không đúng, còn nói, "Có thể là vừa mới quá tối không cẩn thận đụng phải."

Khương Daniel đảo mắt một vòng, sát vách bàn một cái mang theo khoen mũi nam sinh chính giơ chén rượu cười với hắn, thấy Khương Daniel nhìn mình lè lưỡi liếm môi một cái.

Khương Daniel vụt đứng lên, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Đi, chúng ta trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiếp tục chờ được nữa, đi theo Khương Daniel sau lưng ra cửa.

Đi ra ngoài mới phát hiện tan học thời điểm dừng hết tuyết lại hạ xuống.

"Lại tuyết rơi." Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay ra tiếp bông tuyết.

"Lần này thể nghiệm qua, về sau không muốn mình đi quán bar."

"Biết rồi, quán bar cũng liền có chuyện như vậy nha." Ung Thánh Hựu đem mũ trừ trên đầu nói, "Hơn nữa còn có biến thái, ta cũng không tiếp tục muốn đi."

"Biết liền tốt."

"Nói đến ta liền khí!" Ung Thánh Hựu đạp một cước ven đường cây, tuyết đọng rầm rầm rơi hắn một thân, "Lão tử nụ hôn đầu tiên thế mà không hiểu thấu hết rồi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay áo hung hăng xát hai lần miệng: "Cũng không biết là cái kia cái đồ biến thái đánh lén ta!"

Khương Daniel ho nhẹ một tiếng, nói: "Đi thôi, về nhà đi."

"Ngươi nói điều giám sát có thể hay không bắt đến hắn? !" Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng giận, "Quá buồn nôn!"

"Người quán rượu khả năng chính là có cái gì cái hoạt động, chỉ là chúng ta không biết, không thể trách người khác."

"Đều tại ngươi! Ngươi nhìn ngươi tìm cái gì địa phương rách nát!"

"Lỗi của ta lỗi của ta." Khương Daniel nói, "Mời ngươi ăn cơm."

"Đây không phải hẳn là sao?"

"Hẳn là hẳn là."

03

Cuối tuần nhiệt độ chợt hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu la hét muốn đi Thập Sát Hải trượt băng.

Khương Daniel nói hiện tại nhiệt độ còn không đạt được, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từ bỏ ý định, không phải tự mình đi nhìn xem.

Khương Daniel gánh không được hắn lải nhải, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đi Thập Sát Hải.

Đến nơi đó xác minh Khương Daniel nói không sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu trượt băng trượt không được, lôi kéo Khương Daniel dọc theo bên hồ lắc lư.

Giữa mùa đông một trận gió thổi qua, từ đầu đến chân đều đông lạnh thấu.

"Đi thôi, về nhà đi." Khương Daniel cất tay nói.

"Tản bộ một lát thôi, gấp làm gì." Ung Thánh Hựu hít hít nước mũi nói.

"Ngươi có bệnh sao? Như thế lạnh ra chịu đông lạnh a."

"Đi bộ một chút, nhìn xem mùa đông cảnh sắc, cũng rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi cóng đến hồng hồng, xoa xoa tay nói.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn hai mắt, đem mình khăn quàng cổ hái xuống cho hắn vây lên.

"Đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa gương mặt vây quanh ở khăn quàng cổ bên trong, chỉ rò rỉ ra một đôi mắt.

Dưới lòng bàn chân đá lấy cùng một chỗ hòn đá nhỏ, lỗ tai hồng hồng, con mắt cũng hồng hồng.

"Cha mẹ ta muốn ly hôn."

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện.

"Bọn hắn luôn luôn cãi nhau, cách cũng tốt. Ta trông mong bọn hắn ly hôn đều trông mong nhiều năm, cách càng tốt hơn."

Hòn đá nhỏ ùng ục ục lăn tại đường lát đá bên trên.

"Mẹ ta buổi sáng hôm nay hỏi ta cách muốn với ai qua." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nói, "Ta nói ta cách ai cũng có thể qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nhún chân có chút hung ác, hòn đá nhỏ bị đá xuống sông.

"Ngươi nói đúng không, ai cách ai không thể qua nha."

"Bán mứt quả, ăn sao?" Khương Daniel mở miệng hỏi.

"Ừm?"

"Đợi lát nữa." Khương Daniel đi mua một cây mứt quả, giơ cầm tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích ăn mứt quả không thích ăn quả mận bắc, mỗi lần đều chỉ đem bên ngoài một tầng vỏ bọc đường gặm xong.

Khi còn bé cha hắn ăn hắn gặm thừa xuống núi tra, sau khi lớn lên Khương Daniel ăn hắn gặm thừa xuống núi tra.

"Ăn chút ngọt, liền không khó qua." Khương Daniel nói, "Ta giúp ngươi."

04

Ung Thánh Hựu cha mẹ hay là cách, mẹ hắn dọn đi, trong nhà còn lại hắn cùng hắn cha hai cái đại lão gia.

Mẹ hắn tại lúc không có cảm thấy thế nào, chờ hắn mẹ đi hai cái đại lão gia mới phát hiện trong nhà không có nữ nhân thật là rối loạn.

Ly hôn về sau cha hắn thường xuyên mượn rượu tiêu sầu, uống say liền dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tâm sự, trò chuyện hắn cùng mẹ nhà hắn yêu đương sử, trò chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu khi còn bé vợ chồng bọn họ cỡ nào mỹ mãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là nghe phiền những này, nhét mấy bộ y phục cưỡi xe đi Khương Daniel nhà.

Khương Daniel cha hắn mấy ngày nay đi công tác, mẹ hắn về nhà bà ngoại, chỉ có Khương Daniel một người ở nhà.

Khương Daniel tựa hồ ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đến, ngay cả dép lê đều chuẩn bị cho hắn tốt.

"Thật phiền quá à." Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường từ từ nhắm hai mắt nói, "Cả ngày lải nhải chuyện đã qua, có gì hữu dụng đâu."

Khương Daniel tựa tại đầu giường nhìn xem hắn.

"Hai người bọn họ căn bản chính là tính cách không thích hợp, nhiệt tình hòa tan về sau hai người cùng một chỗ chính là tra tấn."

"Ngươi muốn kết hôn sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Không nghĩ." Ung Thánh Hựu không chút nghĩ ngợi liền trả lời, "Căn bản không hạnh phúc."

"Cùng thích người cùng một chỗ cả một đời là hạnh phúc."

"Cha mẹ ta trước đó còn là ưa thích đây này, hiện tại thế nào, không phải là cách." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, quay lưng Khương Daniel.

"Kia vẫn là không có gặp được chân chính yêu người."

"Nào có dễ dàng như vậy liền gặp được chân ái, đại đa số người không đều là thấu hoạt thấu hoạt sinh hoạt a."

"Sẽ có."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái, lầu bầu nói: "Quá mờ mịt, cảm giác đời này không gặp được."

"Sẽ gặp phải."

"Ngô, tốt a." Ung Thánh Hựu đổi tư thế, đem chăn mền che lại cái cằm nói, "Ta ngủ trước, ngủ ngon."

"Ngủ ngon."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ngủ say, cúi đầu xuống nhẹ nhàng hôn lên khóe môi của hắn.

"Ta gặp ngươi."

05

Cuối tuần Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ ở nhà, Khương Daniel tụ một đống người tại Kim cổng vòm chơi bàn du lịch.

Người sói giết, tam quốc sát, ai là nội ứng chơi một vòng, cuối cùng lại chơi đến lời thật lòng đại mạo hiểm.

Trên bàn có cái nữ sinh rõ ràng đối Khương Daniel có ý tứ, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhìn ra, ở bên cạnh đi theo ồn ào.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu không có cảm thấy thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng theo hống, hắn đột nhiên trướng nổi giận trong bụng.

Người ta thích là ngươi, ngươi lại liều mạng đem ta đẩy hướng người khác.

Khương Daniel thường xuyên hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu là thật không có cảm giác tra ra mình thích hắn, vẫn một mực đang giả vờ.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cùng người khác cùng một chỗ ồn ào dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel trong lòng vừa chua vừa giận.

Một vòng này bị rút trúng người là Khương Daniel.

Lời thật lòng muốn nói ra mình thầm mến người, đại mạo hiểm là tại cửa ra vào rống to ba tiếng ta là bệnh tâm thần.

Những người khác tại ồn ào để hắn tuyển lời thật lòng, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại đều lấy ra, chờ hắn tuyển đại mạo hiểm.

Khương Daniel thật là phải bị hắn xuẩn khóc.

"Ta tuyển..." Khương Daniel cố ý đem thanh âm kéo dài.

"Lời thật lòng."

"Ta thầm mến người là..."

Nữ sinh kia mặt đều đỏ, đầy mắt mong đợi nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel chỉ làm như không nhìn thấy, hắng giọng một cái nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu."

Toàn trường nháy mắt sửng sốt, ánh mắt tất cả đều tụ tập tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu Cocacola phun một thân.

"Ngọa tào, lại cầm gia làm bia đỡ đạn!"

Người chủ trì xen vào nói: "Ài, quá không có thành ý đi!"

"Về sau ít cầm ta khi lấy cớ!" Ung Thánh Hựu cầm khăn tay ở trên người xát, "Vẩy một thân, thật sự là không may."

"Đi nhà vệ sinh tẩy một chút đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối vòi nước dính lấy nước xát trên người Cocacola, không biết lúc nào Khương Daniel đi tới bên cạnh hắn.

"Ngươi nhìn ngươi nhìn, đều tại ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu dắt quần áo nói, "Về sau đừng lấy ta làm lấy cớ."

"Nói thật làm sao, thật là."

Ung Thánh Hựu chính ở chỗ này lầm bầm lầu bầu, Khương Daniel đột nhiên tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói:

"Chính là lời nói thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Thầm mến ngươi."

"Lời thật lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đầu trống rỗng, nửa ngày mới lên tiếng: "Đây, đây là một vòng mới đại mạo hiểm?"

Khương Daniel bị hắn khí cười, níu lấy mặt của hắn nói: "Lời thật lòng! Không mạo hiểm!"

06

Thầm mến người còn như thế lẽ thẳng khí hùng?

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu nhiều.

Dùng cả đêm tiêu hóa xong tin tức này, Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy hai cái mắt quầng thâm đến phòng học lúc nhìn thấy đứng ở trong hành lang Khương Daniel.

Sáng sớm cứ như vậy xấu hổ sao? Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu bước nhanh đi qua.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành a." Khương Daniel nắm cả bờ vai của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không dừng bước.

"Ha ha, sớm a." Ung Thánh Hựu gượng cười nói.

"Hôm nay là chúng ta cùng một chỗ ngày đầu tiên."

"? ? ? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel tay hất ra, "Ai đồng ý rồi? ?"

"Ngươi khó đạo khác biệt ý?" Khương Daniel một bộ bộ dáng giật mình, "Ta nơi nào không tốt."

Khương Daniel nơi nào không tốt, vấn đề này Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực một lát không đáp lại được.

"Ta đối với ngươi không tốt sao?" Khương Daniel lại gần nói, "Cùng một chỗ ta sẽ đối ngươi tốt hơn."

"Đừng nói!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng lại Khương Daniel, cau mày hạ giọng nói, "Ta biết ngươi muốn làm gì, ta đã đều sờ tra rõ ràng! Ngươi không muốn lại giả mù sa mưa!"

"Ta muốn làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng hung hăng nói: "Chính ngươi rõ ràng!"

"Ta không rõ ràng a."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh giác nhìn chung quanh, dùng nhỏ hơn thanh âm nói: "Ta đều biết, đồng tính luyến ái muốn làm, làm cái kia."

Khương Daniel bật cười: "Khác phái luyến liền không làm cái kia rồi?"

"Ngươi đến cùng biết hay không! Cái này có thể giống nhau sao! Đau chết!"

Khương Daniel cười híp mắt hỏi: "Ngươi sợ đau a."

"Đây không phải có sợ hay không đau sự tình, cái này quá, quá cái kia!" Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt cảnh giới mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Ta cảnh cáo ngươi, ngươi không nên nghĩ loạn thất bát tao."

"Ta không nghĩ, cái này không vẫn luôn là ngươi đang suy nghĩ a."

"Ta, ta nào có!" Ung Thánh Hựu cách không điểm điểm chóp mũi của hắn, "Không muốn muốn làm gì a, ta cảnh cáo ngươi!"

Khương Daniel tiến đến hắn bên tai, nhẹ nói: "Không thương, nhưng dễ chịu."

"Móa!" Ung Thánh Hựu bịt lấy lỗ tai mặt ửng hồng, "Ngươi tên lưu manh này!"

Nói xong bước nhanh đi vào phòng học.

Khương Daniel đứng ở trong hành lang nhìn xem hắn vội vã bóng lưng, trên mặt có không giấu được ý cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót đều không nghĩ tới có thích hay không loại sự tình này, hắn đem mình vây ở "Cùng một chỗ liền muốn làm loại chuyện đó, nhưng là làm loại chuyện đó rất đau" logic bên trong.

Khương Daniel hiện tại chỉ muốn ôm hắn mãnh thân dừng lại.

07

Ung Thánh Hựu không hé miệng không đáp ứng cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel như cái vô lại một mực cùng phía sau hắn vẩy tao.

Hai người dính sền sệt lắc lắc ung dung qua hơn một tháng, đảo mắt đến năm mới.

Ung Thánh Hựu mẹ của nàng xuất ngoại đi, cha hắn như cũ tại mượn rượu tiêu sầu.

Năm mới trong siêu thị đỏ rực một mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đông lạnh khu xách mấy bao bánh sủi cảo ném vào giỏ hàng.

Chuyển biến đến bánh kẹo khu, từng Chí Vĩ khàn khàn tiếng nói một mực đang kêu gọi mọi người đi mua Từ Phúc nhớ.

Một cái tiểu nữ hài nắm chặt kỳ thú trứng không buông tay, nước mắt rưng rưng mà nhìn xem cha hắn.

"Ngươi nhìn nàng đều muốn khóc liền mua cho nàng đi." Ba ba nói.

"Quên đau răng thời điểm rồi? Trả về." Mụ mụ không hé miệng.

Tiểu cô nương khóe miệng một xẹp nước mắt cộp cộp rơi xuống.

"Cuối năm ăn nhanh đường liền ăn viên kẹo chứ sao." Ba ba ôm mụ mụ bả vai nói.

"Mỗi lần khóc khóc đều có đường ăn, lần sau nàng có việc chỉ biết khóc."

"Đừng hung, hung hăng liền không dễ nhìn." Ba ba đem một hộp lớn phí liệt Rosello đến mụ mụ trong ngực, "Ngươi cũng ăn kẹo."

"Ta không muốn ăn đường." Mụ mụ còn là tức giận, đem đường nhét về ba ba trong ngực.

"Đừng tức giận, hôn hôn." Ba ba hôn một chút khóe miệng của nàng, lại ôm lấy nữ nhi, "Hôn hôn mẹ mụ, mụ mụ liền không tức giận."

Tiểu cô nương lông mi bên trên còn mang theo nước mắt, vểnh lên miệng nhỏ hôn một chút mụ mụ bên mặt, đem cầm trong tay kỳ thú trứng đưa cho nàng: "Mụ mụ đừng nóng giận, mụ mụ cùng Bảo Bảo cùng một chỗ ăn kẹo."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy con mắt chua chua, đẩy xe đi lên phía trước: "Thật có lỗi, mượn qua một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nhanh đông lạnh bánh sủi cảo ra siêu thị, rét lạnh bắc gió thổi ánh mắt hắn đau.

Hắn đột nhiên cũng muốn ăn kẹo.

"Daniel, ta muốn ăn đường."

"Ta tại cửa siêu thị."

"Được."

Mười phút sau Khương Daniel chạy tới, nhìn thấy hắn đứng ở trong góc nhỏ, vội vàng hướng hắn chạy tới.

"Làm sao không đi vào chờ." Khương Daniel tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay mua sắm túi nói.

"Không muốn đi vào."

Khương Daniel cầm tay của hắn nhét vào trong túi sách của mình: "Muốn ăn cái gì đường."

"Ngọt."

"Đi, đi vào mua."

"Không muốn đi vào." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, nhìn chân của mình nhọn nói, "Bọn hắn đều tại ăn tết."

Khương Daniel trong lòng đau đến giật một cái, quay người ôm hắn nói: "Đi, chúng ta đi mua mứt quả ăn."

Mứt quả mua được, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chỉ gặm phía ngoài vỏ bọc đường.

"Ta vừa mới tại siêu thị nhìn thấy một cái Bảo Bảo muốn ăn đường, một mực khóc chít chít cha mẹ nàng mới cho mua."

"Ngươi không cần khóc chít chít ta cũng mua cho ngươi." Khương Daniel nói, "Ngươi cũng là Bảo Bảo."

"Ta không phải Bảo Bảo."

"Ngươi là bảo bối, tâm can đại bảo bối."

"Không ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu đem thừa xuống núi tra đút cho Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel thuần thục đem quả mận bắc ăn xong.

"Chua sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Nhưng chua!" Khương Daniel nhe răng nhếch miệng che lấy quai hàm muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm thương mình.

"Lời của ngươi nói liền cùng núi này tra đồng dạng chua!"

"Thật nhưng chua." Khương Daniel quệt mồm, "Ta đều đã ăn bao nhiêu năm quả mận bắc, ngay cả cái đường cặn bã cũng chưa ăn từng tới, làm sao thảm như vậy đâu."

"Vậy ngươi lần sau không muốn ăn."

"Ngươi đều không đau lòng ta sao?" Khương Daniel khổ một gương mặt, "Ta thật thật đáng thương a."

"Tới." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngón tay nói.

Khương Daniel đưa tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân tại trên cái miệng của hắn.

"Cho ngươi ngọt ngòn ngọt."

Khương Daniel cả người đều ngây người: "Ta, ta không có nếm ra."

"Không có, liền lần này!" Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt bước nhanh đi ra.

Khương Daniel từ phía sau đuổi theo, bưng lấy mặt của hắn liền hôn lên.

"Ngô..."

"Ngươi mẹ nó vươn đầu lưỡi!" Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt đều muốn nhỏ máu.

"Không vươn đầu lưỡi làm sao nếm hương vị." Khương Daniel mặt cũng đỏ thấu.

"Lưu manh!"

Khương Daniel bắt hắn lại tay, cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen: "Đi, chúng ta lại đi mua mười chuỗi đường hồ lô!"

08

"Ta lần này đem mứt quả toàn ăn xong, ngươi không thể kiếm cớ hôn ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bắt cây thăm trúc nói.

"Ngươi thế mà đều ăn xong rồi? ! Ta ngay cả hương vị đều không có hưởng qua đâu! Đến cho ta nếm thử."

"Ngô..."

5,133 duyệt


	160. Chapter 160

Muốn hôn ngươi cũng là tội ác sao

0.

Đều nhanh quên như thế nào luyến một trận yêu.

1.

"Ngươi thật dự định cùng hắn chia tay rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại phòng giải khát, sau tai truyền đến thanh âm quen thuộc. Hắn không quay đầu lại, mà là tiếp lấy đem cà phê quấy đều, phát ra một cái ân giọng mũi, cuối cùng đem sử dụng hết đường túi ném vào trong thùng rác.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng hai người các ngươi không có khả năng chia tay." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêng người tựa tại bên cạnh bàn, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một miếng vừa tiếp hảo cà phê, nhún vai: "Cũng không có gì không có khả năng, là ta nói nhiều."

"Không có gì." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, bởi vì cà phê có chút bỏng miệng nhíu nhíu mày.

"Nhưng ngươi thật dự định đi Nhật Bản phân công ty? Nói thật, ta cảm thấy nếu như là bởi vì Khương Daniel, ngươi không cần thiết." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, hai cánh tay giao nhau chống đỡ tại chén thân: "Tại suy tính một chút đi, làm bằng hữu đến nói, hi vọng ngươi làm lựa chọn trước đó suy nghĩ kỹ càng."

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu một cái, không tán đồng cũng không phủ định, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, suất rời đi trước phòng giải khát. Vừa ra cửa đụng tới sát vách bộ môn Phác Hữu Trấn, hai người liếc nhau một cái, trong lòng nhất thời đều rõ ràng, sóng vai đi ra chỗ ngoặt.

"Ngươi nói bọn hắn lần này thật dự định chia tay à." Phác Hữu Trấn mở miệng hỏi.

"Trước kia ta cảm thấy không phải, nhưng lần này có thể là thật." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trả lời.

Hai người đứng xem tương đối không nói gì, tại cái cuối cùng góc rẽ mỗi người đi một ngả, cho lẫn nhau một cái trầm mặc bóng lưng.

Dù cho lấy một người đứng xem góc độ tới nói, từ đầu đến giờ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Phác Hữu Trấn có lẽ cũng có thể xác định, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là yêu nhau.

Nhưng mà vật đổi sao dời, ngay tại vừa rồi một tích tắc kia, hai người cũng đồng dạng không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ đến, nguyên lai dù cho xem ra không thể phá vỡ tình cảm, nói lúc kết thúc, cũng cùng cái khác tình cảm không có gì sai biệt.

Cũng không thể nói ai đúng ai sai.

2.

"Ngươi hôm nay cũng không đi công ty?" Trong điện thoại truyền đến Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm. Khương Daniel dụi dụi con mắt, một cái chân lộ tại bên ngoài chăn. Tháng mười hai không khí hơi khô lạnh, không bao lâu liền rụt trở về. Hắn nửa ngày không nói chuyện, cuối cùng ừ một tiếng, hỏi: "Có chuyện gì."

"Ngươi đều ba ngày không có tới công ty."

"Ta xin nghỉ. Công việc tạm thời giao cho người khác."

"Khương Daniel."

"Còn có việc à."

"Ngươi nghĩ ở nhà ngốc đến chết?"

"Tuần sau sẽ đi làm."

Điện thoại người đối diện thở dài, Khương Daniel cũng không có cúp máy, ánh mắt bắt đầu thanh tỉnh, nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà ngẩn người, qua hơn nửa ngày mới mở miệng:

"Tại Hoán."

"Làm sao."

"Ban đêm có rảnh cùng nhau ăn cơm à."

"Biết, đi đâu?"

"Công ty dưới lầu nhà kia."

"Được."

Sau khi cúp điện thoại Khương Daniel nhìn một chút màn hình điện thoại di động, phía trên là năm ngoái mùa đông thời điểm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chụp ảnh chung. Ung Thánh Hựu đeo mắt kính gọng đen, lúc cười lên thói quen sẽ nheo mắt lại.

Cuối cùng hắn đưa di động vung ra một bên, lại nhắm mắt bắt đầu đi ngủ.

3.

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel là bị Kim Tại Hoán tiếng điện thoại đánh thức. Hắn mắt nhìn thời gian, tùy tiện bao hai bộ y phục, trước khi ra cửa từ cửa trước tấm gương quan sát một chút mình, giãy dụa lấy gãi gãi loạn thành một bầy tóc, cuối cùng mang cái mũ.

Lúc đầu Kim Tại Hoán đã làm tốt chờ hắn đuổi tới hung hăng mắng hắn dừng lại, kết quả vừa ý về sau ngược lại là mắng không ra. Ngược lại cũng không phải Khương Daniel bình thường nhiều thích cách ăn mặc, mà là bộ dáng bây giờ thực tế có chút đáng thương, vừa so sánh ngược lại để người không biết nói cái gì.

"Muốn ăn cái gì." Kim Tại Hoán hỏi.

"Ngươi ăn chút đi, ta không quá đói." Khương Daniel đáp.

"Ngươi muốn đem mình tươi sống chết đói? Ngươi hôm nay ăn cơm chưa."

"Như thế đại nhân, làm sao lại chết đói."

"Ngươi gọi ta tới dùng cơm, làm sao, ngươi chừng nào thì thích xem người khác ăn cơm rồi?"

Khương Daniel cười cười, giống như có lời gì muốn thốt ra, cuối cùng quả thực là ép xuống. Hai người nhất thời không nói chuyện, Kim Tại Hoán tùy tiện gọi hai phần cơm chiên, muốn mấy chai bia, không có đón thêm lời nói gốc rạ.

Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được Khương Daniel vừa mới muốn nói gì, kia là hắn trước kia thường xuyên treo ở bên miệng: Bởi vì hắn nói qua mình thích nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cái gì.

"Ngươi bây giờ tính thế nào." Chờ cơm đi lên về sau, Kim Tại Hoán đào một muôi, ăn trước đó hỏi.

"Không có tính toán gì." Khương Daniel trước tiên đem bia mở ra, uống một ngụm.

"Ngươi muốn thật cảm thấy không được liền đi tìm hắn, có lời gì nói ra không là tốt rồi. Tiếp tục như vậy cũng không phải sự tình, giải quyết như thế nào liền giải quyết như thế nào." Kim Tại Hoán đem rượu của hắn đoạt lại, "Ăn cơm trước, ngươi liền không sợ vị xuyên khổng."

"Lần này không giống nhau lắm." Khương Daniel ngẩn người, cầm lấy đũa thời điểm như có điều suy nghĩ, kẹp lên cơm chiên bên trong một miếng thịt, bỏ vào trong mồm nhấm nuốt buổi chiều không có mở miệng.

"Lần này chúng ta có thể là thật kết thúc." Khương Daniel đem thịt nuốt xuống, chỉ cảm thấy trong mồm có chút đắng, thế là hắn rót chén bia, nhưng thật giống như càng khổ.

4.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là cao trung đồng học.

Hiện tại nhớ lại cũng nhớ không rõ nhiều như vậy, chỉ nhớ kỹ khi đó suốt ngày lên lớp, nghỉ liền đi lên mạng chơi game. Ung Thánh Hựu đánh không tốt, nhưng sẽ bồi tiếp Khương Daniel chơi. Cùng Kim Tại Hoán là ở quán net nhận biết, hắn tại sát vách cao trung, ba người thân quen về sau liền suốt ngày vãng lai, nhất thời thân mật vô gian.

Không lên mạng thời điểm liền chơi bóng rổ.

Khi đó Khương Daniel một trận trầm mê ở Slam Dunk cao thủ, Thiên Thiên ôm cái bóng rổ không buông tay, Ung Thánh Hựu có mấy lần cười hắn thân cao không đủ, kết quả Khương Daniel quả thực là hờn dỗi uống mấy tháng sữa bò, cơ hồ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cao không sai biệt cho lắm.

Về sau hòa với hòa với, Kim Tại Hoán liền mắt thấy hai người nhập bọn với nhau đi. Khương Daniel cũng không phải cái gì tỉnh du chủ, còn nhất định phải chỉnh oanh oanh liệt liệt, cái gì đều không che giấu, phàm là quan hệ tốt cơ bản đều biết hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ. Mặc dù ngay từ đầu Kim Tại Hoán có chút giật mình, nhưng về sau cũng liền hoàn toàn tiếp nhận.

Tốt nghiệp về sau hai người bọn họ bên trên cùng một trường đại học, chuyên nghiệp không giống. Khương Daniel chỉ cần có rảnh liền đi bồi Ung Thánh Hựu lên lớp, mà Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù ngoài miệng ngẫu nhiên mắng mắng hắn, hay là yên lặng thay đuổi không hết làm việc Khương Daniel viết luận văn, có đôi khi Kim Tại Hoán đều đang nghĩ, kỳ thật hai người chỉ cần phù hợp, cũng không cần quản người khác là thế nào nhìn.

Chỉ là không nghĩ tới lúc đến ngày hôm nay, từ cao trung bắt đầu đã qua bảy năm, mà có một số việc cũng đã lặng lẽ biến bộ dáng.

Cũng tỷ như hắn trước kia nhìn tận mắt cùng mình ăn cơm Khương Daniel chỉ lo cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm gửi tin tức, hiện tại cũng tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn trên màn hình điện thoại di động ảnh chụp còn không có bỏ được đổi nhưng cũng ăn không ngon.

Chỉ là Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng minh bạch, đi cho tới hôm nay một bước này tuyệt đối không phải một sớm một chiều đưa đến. Chỉ là yêu đến bây giờ đi không đi xuống, tùy theo mà đến đau xót cũng đều không thể tránh né.

Đè chết lạc đà không phải kia một cọng rơm, mà cuối cùng bóp chết một phần tình cảm, cũng không phải mấy món miệng có thể nói rõ được việc nhỏ.

5.

Muốn nói yêu đương quá trình, kỳ thật bọn hắn cũng cùng cái khác đồ đần tình lữ không có gì sai biệt, sẽ làm chút người khác xem ra ngốc đến không được sự tình. Cũng tỷ như năm thứ hai đại học một năm kia, Khương Daniel vừa lúc ở tiến hành trong vòng một học kỳ trao đổi, tại tỉnh lận cận, mà trong lúc này vừa vặn gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật.

Đêm hôm đó Khương Daniel đúng giờ tại 0 điểm cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, hai người nhơn nhớt méo mó ở trong điện thoại trò chuyện một giờ. Lúc ban ngày Ung Thánh Hựu như thường lệ lên lớp, kết quả sau giờ học đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đứng ở cửa phòng học miệng, giống như là ngại không đủ dễ thấy, cầm một lớn nâng hoa hồng. Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, cũng không quay đầu lại từ cửa sau ra bên ngoài chạy.

Cuối cùng hắn một bên tránh Khương Daniel một bên bị hắn ngăn ở thang lầu chỗ ngoặt. Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc đem hoa đẩy sang một bên, thở phì phò hỏi hắn: "Tục chết rồi, khi ta là tiểu cô nương?"

Khương Daniel bị mắng cũng không khí, cười đùa tí tửng tiến tới thân hắn một ngụm, mở miệng nói: "Không có khi ngươi là tiểu cô nương, khi ngươi là người của ta chứ sao."

"Không muốn mặt." Ung Thánh Hựu mắng hắn một câu.

"Hoặc là ta là ngươi người cũng được." Khương Daniel bách độc bất xâm, vượt khó tiến lên.

"Ngươi làm sao đột nhiên trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng vẫn là đem hoa nhận lấy, phụ cận cũng không có người nào, kỳ thật dù cho có người hắn cũng không có để ý như vậy.

"Bởi vì sinh nhật ngươi a bảo bối." Khương Daniel đột nhiên ngữ khí ép tới rất thấp, ôm thật chặt ở bờ vai của hắn, dùng tay sờ sờ đầu của hắn, nhìn xem giống dỗ tiểu hài: "Trọng yếu như vậy thời gian ta sao có thể không tới."

"Lại không phải mười mấy tuổi, lại nói sinh nhật hàng năm đều có." Ung Thánh Hựu nói thật, liền ngay cả chính hắn đều không có đem một ngày này coi trọng bao nhiêu muốn.

"Nhưng với ta mà nói rất trọng yếu." Khương Daniel lắc đầu, lắc đầu thời điểm cái cằm cọ qua bờ vai của hắn, giống như là đang chơi xấu, nhưng trên tay lại lại cường thế đem hắn khóa tại cánh tay mình bên trong: "Ngươi đối ta trọng yếu nhất."

"Hoa ngôn xảo ngữ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhả rãnh thanh âm rất yếu, cơ hồ nghe không rõ, bởi vì hắn tâm bị thứ gì bọc lại, thở không nổi, đầu não cũng bắt đầu ngất đi.

Khi đó hắn nghĩ, về sau nếu là cãi nhau, nếu là muốn chia tay, liền nghĩ thêm đến hiện tại Khương Daniel, chính mình nói không chừng liền không đành lòng chia tay.

Nhưng mà thật đến một ngày này thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới khi đó Khương Daniel, phát hiện dù cho mình dù tiếc đến đâu phải nói tách ra, nhưng có một số việc phát sinh, quá khứ, cũng căn bản không tồn tại trở lại quá khứ đầu này thuyết pháp.

Quá thời hạn tình yêu tựa như quá thời hạn thuốc, ăn hết chẳng những không chữa bệnh, còn muốn đem bệnh cũ cũng cùng một chỗ dẫn ra.

6.

Cho tới hôm nay mới thôi, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có cãi nhau một lần nghiêm chỉnh đỡ.

Nhưng mà cuối cùng kia đoạn dài dằng dặc chiến tranh lạnh, trong lúc lơ đãng những cái kia muốn nói lại thôi, tựa như giấu ở bông bên trong gai nhỏ, so cãi lộn càng khiến người ta đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đã nhớ không rõ là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu, từng có mấy lần, chỉ là tích lũy cho tới hôm nay, lại chỉ còn lại buông tay con đường này có thể lựa chọn. Vụn vặt việc nhỏ đem lòng bàn tay mài nát, khắp nơi đều là động, dùng sức cũng chỉ có thể nắm ra một vũng máu, cái gì đều bắt không được.

Có thể là bởi vì Khương Daniel cùng đồng sự khánh công lúc bỏ lỡ Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, cũng có thể là là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu bận đến hôn thiên hắc địa không kịp cho Khương Daniel hồi phục tin nhắn.

Cũng có thể là là Khương Daniel bỏ lỡ thời cơ quan tâm, tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu không truy cứu nữa trầm mặc.

Rất nhiều lần bọn hắn không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ, "Đã hắn không tìm đến ta, có phải là nói rõ, hắn kỳ thật một chút đều không muốn ta?"

Thế là thời gian lâu dài, bọn hắn dần dần không giống như trước kia cùng lẫn nhau chia sẻ cuộc sống của mình.

Bọn hắn không còn giống như trước đồng dạng ngay cả việc nhỏ đều muốn cùng đối phương giảng: So như cơm hôm nay không thể ăn, trên lớp lão sư lại làm trò cười cho thiên hạ, ban đêm sát vách lại thất tình tại gọi điện thoại cãi nhau, luận văn viết không hết, thậm chí là tiện tay nhìn thấy buồn cười tin tức đều muốn phát cho đối phương nhìn xem.

Bọn hắn thành ngẫu nhiên mới liên hệ, sợ hãi phiền phức lẫn nhau tình lữ. Lại hoặc là nói không bằng tình lữ. Những cái kia tự cho là không làm cho đối phương nhọc lòng ẩn nhẫn cùng giấu diếm, trong bất tri bất giác ngay cả khoảng cách cũng đều kéo ra rất xa.

Bọn hắn cũng không biết là thế nào biến thành hôm nay dạng này, nhưng tử ngẫm nghĩ lại, nhưng vẫn là tự tay biến thành hôm nay dạng này.

Cuối cùng ý thức được ngày ấy, lại đến Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật. Khương Daniel suy đi nghĩ lại rất lâu, một người chạy tới trong tiệm mua một đôi chiếc nhẫn.

Ngày đó hắn chạy tới Ung Thánh Hựu công ty dưới lầu chờ hắn, không có sớm gọi điện thoại, ngồi ở trong xe chờ hắn thời điểm đột nhiên nhớ tới đại học, Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật ngày đó mình trong đêm ngồi xe lửa về trường học tìm hắn thời điểm. Khi đó không có bao nhiêu tiền, lộ phí đều là mình sớm một tháng bắt đầu tích lũy.

Khoảng cách ngày đó đến bây giờ, cẩn thận tính toán cư nhưng đã qua bốn năm.

Khương Daniel không hiểu có chút bất an, hắn không biết có phải hay không là mình quá xác định Ung Thánh Hựu không sẽ rời đi mình, nhưng tử ngẫm nghĩ lại, giữa bọn hắn giống như có lớn đoạn trống không.

Liền ngay cả những cái kia hào quang ký ức đều là trước đây thật lâu.

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong công ty ra, Khương Daniel từ trong xe đi xuống, đem chiếc nhẫn chăm chú nắm ở lòng bàn tay, đi xuống nháy mắt lại đột nhiên không biết nên không nên đưa ra chiếc nhẫn này.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác đứng ở trước mặt hắn, cuối cùng cười khổ đem chiếc nhẫn còn cho Khương Daniel. Hắn không nói gì, chỉ là đứng tại chỗ lắc đầu, cuối cùng mở miệng nói:

"Chúng ta trước đến nơi đây đi."

Xoay người không nhìn nữa lẫn nhau thời điểm, kỳ thật bọn hắn đều hiểu, trong lúc này thiếu, xưa nay không là một cái chiếc nhẫn.

7.

Cùng Kim Tại Hoán uống rượu xong về nhà về sau, Khương Daniel trong mơ mơ màng màng lại mộng thấy chuyện ngày đó. Hắn mộng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem chiếc nhẫn trả lại hắn, sau đó hắn cũng không quay đầu lại lái xe rời đi, lại tại xoay trái giao lộ quay đầu mở trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ không biết làm sao nhìn xem trong cửa sổ xe hắn, trong mắt nước mắt còn chưa kịp giấu đi, liền bị Khương Daniel mở ra tay lái phụ cửa một thanh kéo vào.

"Ngươi làm sao nhẫn tâm như vậy bỏ được rời đi ta."

Hắn đè lại nam hài đầu, bàn tay dùng sức chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng. Hắn đem người khóa trong ngực, cơ hồ là quyết tâm, để hai người đều cảm nhận được phần này đau đớn.

Bọn hắn răng môi kề sát, hôn ra một tia mùi máu tươi cũng không có buông tay. Nhiệt độ không khí đi theo nóng lên, Khương Daniel đem người chống đỡ dưới thân thể, cúi người để nằm ngang xe tòa, dục vọng thiêu đến mắt người đỏ lên, khi tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu lúc run rẩy khóa lại đối phương bả vai, lặng lẽ đem nước mắt cọ đến hắn tràn đầy mồ hôi trên gương mặt.

Nhưng nước mắt của hắn lại càng ngày càng nhiều.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được thương tâm, lại cảm thấy hối hận, cũng cảm thấy mình giống như là làm một giấc chiêm bao. Tuổi nhỏ thời điểm tổng đem tình cảm đặt ở mình đáy lòng bên trên vị trí, khi đó trong mắt là hắn, trong lòng cũng là hắn, thậm chí có thể đem mệnh đều móc ra cho hắn.

Nhưng càng dài càng lớn, luôn có cái thanh âm đang thúc giục gấp rút thứ gì. Bọn hắn bắt đầu có thừa không hết ban, phiền không hết sự tình, thậm chí bắt đầu cảm thấy mình trước kia ngây thơ buồn cười, cũng bắt đầu học có được một người lớn nên có bộ dáng. Lại hình như ai đối với người nào càu nhàu ai liền thua, ai thì không được quen đồng dạng.

Đều thuyết thành niên người tình yêu hiện thực, không có những cái kia ngây thơ cãi lộn. Nhưng tình yêu không phải liền là ngây thơ cùng cãi lộn.

Cho nên hắn nghĩ, chia tay cũng không thể trách ai.

Khương Daniel thống khổ mở mắt ra, dụi mắt thời điểm đầu ngón tay dính nước. Hắn luôn cảm thấy ký ức bắt đầu tranh nhau chen lấn phục sinh, mà những cái kia bị lãng quên việc nhỏ cũng đều ở trong mơ bắt đầu tái diễn.

Để người thở không nổi.

Cuối cùng hắn lẳng lặng nằm ở trên giường, tại trong căn phòng mờ tối truyền ra nhớ kỹ trong lòng dãy số.

"... Uy?" Đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm.

"Ừm..." Khương Daniel từ từ nhắm hai mắt, ừ một tiếng.

"Ngươi uống nhiều."

"Bảo bối..."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc cầm di động.

"Nếu như ta nói, ta hiện tại hối hận nhất sự tình, liền lúc trước không có nhiều thân ngươi mấy lần... Có tội sao?"

Khương Daniel từ từ nhắm hai mắt, hắn cảm thấy mình không phải người tốt lành gì, chuyện cho tới bây giờ còn muốn gọi điện thoại nói những lời này cho hắn nghe, hắn kỳ thật cũng đang len lén cầu nguyện, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không bỏ xuống được chính mình.

Thẳng đến đầu bên kia điện thoại Ung Thánh Hựu nghe bên tai dần dần truyền đến bình ổn tiếng hít thở, mà trò chuyện lúc dài cũng dần dần qua40 phút. Cuối cùng hắn nhẹ nhàng mở miệng, nói ra:

"Ngủ ngon, mộng đẹp."

8.

Rất lâu sau đó một ngày này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hẹn một đám người cùng nhau ăn cơm. Khương Daniel cùng Phác Hữu Trấn tới sớm điểm, Kim Tại Hoán bởi vì tăng ca muộn nửa giờ, đến liền phạt một chén rượu.

Mọi người không hẹn mà cùng đối Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình ngậm miệng không nói. Sự tình khoảng cách hôm nay đã hơn một năm, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã sớm đi Nhật Bản phân công ty công việc. Bên kia áp lực công việc so bên này còn muốn lớn, nhiều lần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đánh điện thoại liên lạc hắn không tới một phút liền cúp máy, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên phát phát tin tức liên lạc.

Khương Daniel tại xin phép nghỉ một tuần sau liền theo lúc về công ty đi làm. Nửa năm ở giữa công trạng không tệ, còn thăng chức.

Chờ cơm mau ăn xong, rượu cũng uống không sai biệt lắm thời điểm, Khương Daniel chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán bả vai, ngữ khí rất nhẹ nói một câu: "Tại Hoán a, ta hai ngày nữa muốn xin phép nghỉ."

"Ngươi muốn làm gì đi. Lại nghỉ ngơi?"

"Ừm, nghỉ ngơi hai ngày."

"Ngươi làm gì đi?"

"Đi Nhật Bản."

Một bàn người đưa mắt nhìn nhau, trong lúc nhất thời không có người nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel cười đánh Kim Tại Hoán một chút, nói ra: "Ta chính là đi du lịch hai ngày, ngươi khi ta đi chịu chết?"

"... Niel, ta cảm thấy ngươi nghĩ rõ ràng lại đi tìm hắn." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn một chút hắn, để chén rượu trong tay xuống: "Nếu như ngươi không có nắm chắc, ta khuyên ngươi đừng đi."

"Nhưng kỳ thật trên đời sự tình gì đều không có trăm phần trăm nắm chắc." Khương Daniel nhìn một chút hắn, đem một điểm cuối cùng bia chậm rãi uống xong.

Cuối cùng hắn hay là đi Nhật Bản.

Đạt tới ngày đó đúng lúc là lễ Giáng Sinh.

9.

"Trạm tiếp theo là liêm kho trường trung học tiền trạm."

"Muốn đổi thừa khách nhân mời sớm làm tốt chuẩn bị xuống xe."

Khương Daniel tựa tại cửa xe cái khác trên lan can, khăn quàng cổ che khuất nửa gương mặt, nương theo lấy trong xe gió mát có chút buồn ngủ. Đã nhập đông, không khí hơi khô lạnh, luôn cảm thấy hô hấp quá mạnh sẽ đem phổi cũng đâm bị thương.

Sau khi xuống xe Khương Daniel nhìn một chút nhà ga trước địa đồ, đi ra trạm xe lửa trước nắm thật chặt quần áo nút thắt. Hắn không mang cái gì hành lý, chỉ có một cái ví tiền thăm dò tại trong túi. Túi tiền không mang bao nhiêu tiền, trừ hai tấm thẻ cùng thẻ căn cước, chỉ có một trương nam hài ảnh chụp.

Trên tấm ảnh hai người nam hài cười đến ánh nắng, đứng ở trong đám người mặc chỉnh tề chế phục, tay áo kéo tùy ý. Hắn một cái tay nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, chụp ảnh một cái chớp mắt dùng ngón tay nhéo nhéo lỗ tai của hắn.

Ra nhà ga trên đường có một tầng thật mỏng tuyết, đại khái là vừa hạ không lâu nữa, nếu là chậm thêm đến hơn nửa ngày liền muốn hóa phải không sai biệt lắm. Hắn nghịch gió đi xuống dưới, khăn quàng cổ cái đuôi nhẹ nhàng đảo qua đông lạnh đỏ vành tai, thẳng đến hắn đi đến đường ray trước, dừng lại bước chân.

Tới đây nguyên nhân như cẩn thận ngược dòng tìm hiểu, cách nay đã qua bảy năm. Năm nay Khương Daniel hai mươi bốn tuổi, mà một năm kia hắn chỉ có mười bảy tuổi.

Khi đó bọn hắn cao trung còn không có tốt nghiệp, mình trầm mê Slam Dunk cao thủ, suốt ngày ôm manga cùng bóng rổ, ngẫu nhiên biết trên đường vẽ địa điểm lấy cảnh tại liêm kho tiền trạm, đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra:

"Nếu có thể đi xem một chút liền tốt." Nói xong nói bổ sung: "Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ."

"Ta lại không có nghĩ như vậy đi." Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên không ngẩng đầu, làm hai đạo đề.

"Vậy ngươi theo giúp ta đi nha."

"Chúng ta làm sao có thời giờ a, lập tức liền lớp mười hai, ngươi còn có thể đi đâu đi."

"Vậy liền về sau thôi, chờ lên đại học về sau, hoặc là tốt nghiệp, đến lúc đó nghỉ ngơi có rảnh... Chúng ta có thể lễ Giáng Sinh đi, hoặc là tết xuân cái gì, còn có thể đi Hokkaido, thuận tiện nhìn xem tuyết."

"Nói đến giống Seoul không hạ tuyết đồng dạng."

Giờ phút này Khương Daniel đứng tại liêm kho tiền trạm, hắn đã sớm rỉ sét hư thối ký ức lại bắt đầu phục sinh. Kỳ thật rất nhiều chi tiết hắn đã muốn nhớ không rõ, nhưng xúc cảnh sinh tình, nhất thời nói không nên lời một câu.

Hắn nghĩ, hắn kỳ thật cũng không hiểu làm sao yêu đương. Người hắn yêu là hắn cái thứ nhất yêu người, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, lại cũng có thể là là hắn duy nhất yêu người.

Hắn làm không được không đi yêu hắn.

Mà tại suy nghĩ không biết bay đi cái kia thời điểm, một trận hàn phong thổi qua, Khương Daniel bị tro bụi mê mắt, lại mở mắt ra, trong thoáng chốc giống như trông thấy nhà ga lan can đứng đối diện hắn muốn nhất gặp phải người.

Về sau bọn hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau, gió dừng lại thời điểm mới nhớ lại hô hấp.

Trong lỗ mũi không khí đột nhiên biến hương vị.

Khương Daniel ngửi được mười bảy tuổi mùa hè, hắn tại ẩm ướt trong không khí híp mắt, ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại lầu hai trong phòng học viết chữ dáng vẻ.

Mà tại cái này hai mươi bốn tuổi mùa đông, hắn tại gió lạnh bên trong vuốt mắt cười ngây ngô, cúi đầu xuống thời điểm tại nguyên chỗ vứt bỏ một giọt nước mắt.

Hắn nghĩ, nếu như nhất định phải hình dung hai người, bọn hắn đại khái nhất như là một đôi ngay tại ngủ đông không phải ngủ đông động vật. Đông trời vừa chập tối lại lạnh, cho nên bọn họ đi theo cái khác động vật cùng một chỗ, làm bộ từ từ nhắm hai mắt, ai cũng không chịu đi ra bất tỉnh tối lại ẩm ướt hang động.

Khả năng bọn hắn đều quên, những cái kia đã từng không cần ngủ đông mùa đông, rõ ràng chỉ cần ôm ấp lấy lẫn nhau cho yêu...

Mùa đông lại lạnh cũng không tính lạnh.

#

"Niel."

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi có cái gì Giáng Sinh nguyện vọng à."

"Trước kia không có, nhưng bây giờ có."

"Ta cũng thế."

"Kia nguyện vọng của ngươi là cái gì?"

"Ta hi vọng..."

Cùng ngươi cùng nhau lễ Giáng Sinh, đây không phải cái cuối cùng.

Fin.

3,984 duyệt


	161. Chapter 161

【 Dan Ung 】 tuyết tan

by thích ăn đường bánh Rudolf

00.

Cause you' re the su mmer of my winter.

01.

Nhìn ngoài cửa sổ bay xuống màu trắng bông tuyết, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, quay người đem trong phòng hơi ấm mở tối đa, xoay người tìm kiếm lấy trong tủ quầy bông vải dệt tay bao, mặc lên áo lông, cuộn mình đứng người dậy đem mình nhét vào thật dày trong chăn bông, hít hít đỏ rừng rực cái mũi.

—— ghét nhất lễ Giáng Sinh.

02.

Ung Thánh Hựu trời sinh tính thể chất quái dị, nhất là không chịu nổi lạnh. Thoáng hạ nhiệt độ, đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói liền phảng phất thân ở Bắc Cực, tay chân so khối băng còn lạnh cứng, tra tấn không chịu nổi.

Cùng nó nói hắn chán ghét lễ Giáng Sinh, chẳng bằng nói hắn chán ghét hết thảy sẽ hạ nhiệt độ mùa. Nêu ví dụ hắn ghét nhất trước ba sự vật —— hơi lạnh phòng, trời mưa, còn có tuyết rơi. Hết lần này tới lần khác lễ Giáng Sinh thuộc về tuyết rơi tỷ lệ cao nhất một cái mùa, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định liên quan chán ghét lễ Giáng Sinh.

Bước vào văn phòng, đám người không cảm thấy kinh ngạc nhìn xem đem mình khỏa thành một đoàn bánh chưng Ung Thánh Hựu, ngẩng đầu mỉm cười hỏi tốt: "Ung bộ trưởng, sáng sớm tốt lành."

Mang theo khẩu trang Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào rộng lớn khăn quàng cổ bên trong, nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu, coi như trả lời.

"A? Ung bộ trưởng ngươi lại cảm mạo rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự gật đầu, mặc dù hắn mang khẩu trang mục đích chỉ là vì tận cố gắng lớn nhất giảm bớt phá ở trên mặt gió lạnh, nhưng muốn giải thích cũng quá phiền phức, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát ngầm thừa nhận.

"Ung bộ trưởng quả nhiên tới gần lễ Giáng Sinh thời điểm liền sẽ cảm mạo a."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể phủ nhận, nhún vai liền tranh thủ thời gian tiến mình văn phòng, sau đó ngay lập tức vọt tới nơi hẻo lánh chỗ mở ra cường lực hơi ấm.

Ấm không khí dần dần cùng nhiệt độ chung quanh dung hợp, nhiệt độ cơ thể dần dần ấm lại, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới có biện pháp thở phào, lấy xuống khẩu trang, giải khai nặng nề khăn quàng cổ, có chút nhếch miệng.

Sống tới.

Nếu như muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu bầu bằng phiếu khoa học kỹ thuật hàng năm tốt nhất phát minh, hắn nhất định sẽ không chút do dự lựa chọn hơi ấm cơ.

Quả thực là hắn cứu tinh, rét lạnh tốt đồng bạn.

Nhỏ trợ lý đẩy cửa lúc tiến vào, nhìn thấy chính là ngồi xổm ở hơi ấm bên cạnh co lại thành một đoàn vui vẻ ngâm nga bài hát Ung Thánh Hựu. Thẳng đến nhỏ trợ lý nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới lúng túng lấy lại tinh thần, một giây thay đổi thân là marketing bộ trưởng nghiêm túc mặt, nghiêm túc hỏi: "Có chuyện gì không?"

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ cố gắng giả vờ đứng đắn bộ dáng, nhỏ trợ lý nín cười gật gật đầu, "Đúng vậy, hôm qua cùng ngài nói cái kia mới tới bộ khai thác bộ trưởng đã đến."

Nhỏ trợ lý là công ty bên trong một cái duy nhất biết Ung Thánh Hựu có sợ lạnh chứng người, ngày này năm trước trong văn phòng hơi ấm trùng hợp trục trặc, kém một chút không có đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho chết cóng trong phòng làm việc, há miệng run rẩy án lấy bộ đàm để nhỏ trợ lý mau đem bên ngoài dư thừa hơi ấm cơ chuyển vào đến, lúc này mới không cẩn thận bại lộ bí mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu "A" một tiếng, "Cái kia đặc địa từ hải ngoại công ty đào góc tới?"

"Đúng thế."

"Để hắn đến phòng họp đi thôi, ta một hồi tới." Ung Thánh Hựu lại giống là nghĩ đến cái gì giống như quay đầu căn dặn, "Nhớ kỹ đem phòng họp hơi ấm mở ra, nhiệt độ muốn max cái chủng loại kia."

"Được rồi, Ung bộ trưởng yên tâm." Nhỏ trợ lý gật đầu, nói câu "Kia mười phút sau ta lại đi vào gọi ngài" về sau, liền cung cung kính kính lui ra ngoài.

Vừa đóng cửa bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ liền lập tức xụ xuống.

Ai, thật không muốn rời đi ấm áp văn phòng.

Hơi cả sửa lại một chút biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra một hơi, lúc này mới mở ra cửa ban công đi tới phòng họp.

03.

Vừa mở cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu liền gặp được một bộ thân ảnh mạnh mẽ rắn rỏi tại cửa sổ sát đất trước đứng chắp tay.

Vóc dáng còn rất cao.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

Nghe thấy tiếng vang, người kia tranh thủ thời gian xoay người lại, cười đối với hắn xoay người chào hỏi, "Ngươi tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt liền cho đối phương đánh một cái ấn tượng thật tốt phân, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng từ hải ngoại du học trở về nhiều người thiếu sẽ có một ít ngạo khí, còn có chút tự cao tự đại. Nhưng bây giờ nhìn lại, người trước mắt tựa hồ hoàn toàn không có những vấn đề kia, ngược lại còn đặc biệt đừng khiêm nhường hòa ái.

Thế là, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng về một cái nhàn nhạt mỉm cười, "Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là công ty marketing bộ trưởng."

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel, hôm nay ngày đầu tiên đi làm, còn xin chỉ giáo nhiều hơn."

Daniel?

Không hổ là hải ngoại du học tài tử, danh tự thật phong cách tây.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên cái cằm, ra hiệu Khương Daniel không cần câu nệ, tùy ý ngồi xuống. Lập tức tiếp nhận nhỏ trợ lý đưa tới văn kiện phóng tới Khương Daniel trước mắt.

"Công ty của chúng ta marketing bộ cùng bộ khai thác vẫn luôn có phi thường liên hệ chặt chẽ, đơn giản đến nói, chính là các ngươi phụ trách khai phát thiết kế sản phẩm mới, chúng ta phụ trách thị trường cùng chào hàng. Phần văn kiện này là công ty của chúng ta bao năm qua đến phát biểu qua sản phẩm thiết kế cùng tiêu thụ ghi chép, ngươi có thể nhìn xem, có chỗ nào không hiểu có thể hỏi ta."

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, đưa tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay tiếp nhận văn kiện.

Chỉ như vậy một cái động tác đơn giản, lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay run lên, văn kiện kém chút không có bị hắn một cái dùng sức cho vãi ra.

Khương Daniel tự nhiên cũng phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hợp, ngẩng đầu quan tâm hỏi: "Ung bộ trưởng, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi kinh ngạc nhìn qua hắn, một giây sau, giống như là muốn chứng minh cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu đem văn kiện đặt đi sang một bên, thẳng nắm lên Khương Daniel tay bắt đầu xoa xoa xoa bóp.

Ngô ?

Hắn... Hắn đang làm gì ?

Không đợi Khương Daniel tới kịp phát biểu nghi vấn, Ung Thánh Hựu động tác kế tiếp để đầu của hắn trực tiếp đứng máy, tại chỗ tuyên bố tạm dừng vận hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên bổ nhào vào trên người hắn chăm chú ôm lấy hắn, một bên tại hắn cổ cọ một bên lưu luyến nói ——

"Khương bộ trưởng, ngươi nóng quá nha."

04.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau đó mới phát giác được xấu hổ.

Từ người ta trên thân leo xuống về sau liền không ngừng không ngừng xoay người cho nhân đạo xin lỗi.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi có lỗi với ta đầu não nóng lên liền... !"Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nói năng lộn xộn.

Khương Daniel vội vàng khoát tay nói: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, ta chỉ là có chút hù đến mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ảo não nhăn lại mặt, "Thật thật xin lỗi!"

Khương Daniel cười mở, lại liên tục nói nhiều lần không quan hệ, để Ung Thánh Hựu không cần để ở trong lòng.

Chỉ là...

"Ung bộ trưởng vừa mới câu nói kia là có ý gì a?"Không thể trách Khương Daniel để ý như vậy, hắn nguyên bản là cái ngăn không được lòng hiếu kỳ người, tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu nói kia lời nói lại như vậy khiến người không thể tưởng tượng, thành công câu lên Khương Daniel nghĩ tìm tòi hư thực tâm tư.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới nói ——

Khương bộ trưởng, ngươi nóng quá.

Xin hỏi hắn có thể đem câu nói này trực phiên thành tiếng Anh đến lý giải chữ trên mặt ý tứ sao?

Mr. Kang, you 're so hot?

Nhìn Khương Daniel trên mặt quỷ dị biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất nhanh liên tưởng đến một cái khác phương diện ý tứ, hắn khô đỏ mặt vội vàng giải thích nói: "Ta ta ta không phải ý tứ kia! Ta nói nóng, chỉ là nhiệt độ cơ thể, thân thể nhiệt độ, body temperature!"

Giống như là sợ Khương Daniel không rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng còn cần tiếng Anh cường điệu một lần.

Khương Daniel "Phốc phốc "Một tiếng bật cười, cười đến Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hoài nghi nhân sinh, nhớ hắn vừa mới có phải là lại nói sai lời gì.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngu ngơ biểu lộ, Khương Daniel một hồi lâu mới chậm tới, nhịn cười nói: "Thật có lỗi, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi quá thú vị."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đầu trống rỗng, đến mức xem nhẹ Khương Daniel kia tựa hồ có chút quá thân mật xưng hô.

"... Đừng cười."Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ giận dữ phải mau đưa đầu tiến vào trong động.

Vì làm dịu xấu hổ, cũng vì che giấu mình vừa mới đột ngột cử động, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn, đề nghị nói muốn dẫn Khương Daniel tham quan văn phòng, thuận tiện làm quen một chút hoàn cảnh.

Khương Daniel không che giấu chút nào khóe mắt ý cười, vui vẻ đáp ứng.

"Vậy liền phiền phức Ung bộ trưởng."

05.

Trong văn phòng gần nhất đều tại lưu truyền một cái bát quái.

Ung bộ trưởng cùng cái kia mới tới Khương bộ trưởng, tựa hồ tại kết giao.

Không nói trước Khương bộ trưởng thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ chạy đến Ung bộ trưởng trong văn phòng đi, một đợi chính là mấy giờ, nghiễm nhiên đem Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng xem như là mình. Mỹ kỳ danh là muốn thương thảo liên quan tới sản phẩm mới thiết kế chi tiết, nhưng có lời gì không thể tại trên bàn hội nghị nói, càng muốn đóng cửa lại đến bí mật mặt đối mặt nói?

Nghĩ như thế nào làm sao có mờ ám.

Bên ngoài lời đồn đại truyền đi bay đầy trời, hai cái người trong cuộc nhưng thật giống như hoàn toàn không có có ý thức đến, vẫn như cũ duy trì nhất quán ở chung hình thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu không bài xích Khương Daniel tới gần nguyên nhân rất đơn giản.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel trên thân luôn luôn ấm dỗ dành, chỉ cần đợi ở bên cạnh hắn, liền có thể cảm giác được một cỗ không hiểu an tâm cảm giác, để người không tự giác nghĩ càng tới gần.

Tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel tính cách của người này rất không tệ, đối đãi thân là công ty tiền bối hắn cũng phi thường lễ phép, hoàn toàn không có tính tình, càng không có giá đỡ, điểm ấy để hắn thoáng thỏa mãn một điểm lòng hư vinh.

Người nha, ai không có lòng hư vinh đâu?

Về phần Khương Daniel thường xuyên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng chạy nguyên nhân, những người khác từng nói bóng nói gió nghe qua, Khương Daniel chỉ là cười cười mang qua: "Thánh Hựu ca văn phòng tương đối ấm áp nha, bên ngoài lạnh quá nha."

Đám người lập tức thính tai bắt đến trọng điểm.

Khương Daniel thế mà gọi hắn Thánh Hựu ca, mà không phải Ung bộ trưởng?

Hai người kia quả nhiên là tại kết giao a? !

Không để ý tới đám người hướng hắn ném bắn tới quái dị ánh mắt, Khương Daniel cười phối hợp đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu cửa ban công, vừa vặn đã nhìn thấy đem khẩu trang hái xuống Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel sững sờ trong chốc lát, nhất thời nhịn không được cười lên tiếng.

"Ca, cái mũi của ngươi bị đông cứng phải đỏ rừng rực, tốt hợp với tình hình nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao lại không nghe ra Khương Daniel là đang nhạo báng cái mũi của hắn giống ông già Noel tuần lộc?

"Ta lạnh lẽo cứ như vậy, quen thuộc." Hắn đưa tay yên lặng che cái mũi, nhìn xem hắn nói: "Còn có, ngươi tại sao không gõ cửa?"

Khương Daniel vô tội nháy mắt, "A, thật xin lỗi, lần sau sẽ đập đập."

"Lần này cũng là đến đòi luận sản phẩm thiết kế sao?"

Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều dùng lấy cớ này ỷ lại Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng không đi.

"Đúng vậy a." Khương Daniel thế mà còn da mặt dày gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, nhỏ giọng phàn nàn: "Ngươi nghĩ ra được thiết kế căn bản cũng không cần cùng ta thảo luận."

Ở đây không thể không nói Khương Daniel sẽ bị công ty trọng kim đào góc cũng không có gì không phải a không có lý do, hắn trước mấy ngày đem sản phẩm mới thiết kế bản nháp cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngắm thêm vài lần, mặc dù chỉ là phần bản nháp, nhưng độ hoàn thành lại kinh người cao, ngay cả ý nghĩ cùng thiết kế đều phi thường có ý mới, sản phẩm còn chưa đưa ra thị trường, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã có thể dự liệu được thị trường nhất định sẽ đại hỏa.

Lấy Khương Daniel năng lực, hắn tuyệt đối có thể làm ra một cái khiến cho mọi người hài lòng công khóa, cần gì phải hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu ý kiến?

Khương Daniel nghe nghĩa chính ngôn từ lắc đầu: "Muốn muốn, dù sao Thánh Hựu ca ngươi là tiền bối của ta nha, ngươi khẳng định chính là ta động lực. Mà lại cùng chúng ta bộ khai thác quan hệ khẩn mật nhất chính là các ngươi marketing bộ, ngươi lại là marketing bộ bộ trưởng, ta không hỏi ngươi hỏi ai đâu?"

...

Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình lại tìm không thấy lời nói đến phản bác.

Là vô ý thức không muốn đi phản bác, hay là bất lực phản bác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái trước chiếm đa số.

Dù sao có Khương Daniel ở văn phòng so hơi ấm càng có hiệu suất, thời gian dài đều có thể ở vào ấm áp dễ chịu trạng thái, thực tế là làm cho không người nào có thể không tâm tình vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, làm bộ thỏa hiệp nói: "Vậy được rồi, ngươi có thể lưu lại, nhưng là không cho phép quấy rầy công việc của ta."

Khương Daniel cười đến lộ ra hai hàm răng trắng.

"Không có vấn đề!"

06.

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu sợ lạnh sự tình, là tại Khương Daniel nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu ba tháng về sau.

Đến nay nhớ tới nguyên nhân, Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Ngày ấy, Khương Daniel lấy cớ ở công ty cái thứ nhất sản phẩm thiết kế thành công thông qua xét duyệt, mời Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi ra ăn cơm chiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu đảo đảo tròng mắt, ánh mắt có chút cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Cùng nhau ăn cơm không có vấn đề, nhưng là ăn cái gì có thể để ta tới định sao?"

Khương Daniel không nghi ngờ gì, hào phóng gật đầu.

"Không có vấn đề!"

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình đưa đến một nhà nồi lẩu cay cửa hàng, Khương Daniel mới phát giác được sự tình có chút không đúng.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thích ăn nồi lẩu cay?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu.

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì dẫn ta tới cái này?"

"Bởi vì ăn nồi lẩu cay, coi như ngồi tại điều hoà không khí dưới đáy cũng không sợ lạnh."

Đây là cái gì thiên kì bách quái lý do

Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, một mặt nghiêm túc nói: "Ta, sợ lạnh nhất."

Mười năm phút sau.

Khương Daniel bởi vì tê cay nhiệt khí nóng đến đều giải khai trên áo sơ mi viên thứ hai cúc áo, nhưng trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu lại giống một người không có chuyện gì đồng dạng, bình tĩnh hướng mình miệng bên trong lại nhét phiến thịt bò.

Khương Daniel lần này thật kinh, "Ca, ngươi không cảm thấy cay sao?"

"Rất cay."

"Vậy ngươi làm sao không chảy mồ hôi?" Ăn nồi lẩu cay không chảy mồ hôi, cái này không khoa học!

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu chỉ chỉ trần nhà, "Bởi vì có điều hòa a. Kiểu nói này, ngươi có phải hay không cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút lạnh rồi?"

...

Khương Daniel nguyên bản hay là không quá tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời, sợ lạnh người hắn không phải chưa từng gặp qua, nhưng giống Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này... Có phải là không khỏi quá khoa trương một điểm?

Thẳng đến ngày nào đó Khương Daniel có cơ hội bước vào Ung Thánh Hựu nhà một khắc này, hắn mới biết được nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có đang nói láo.

Bày đầy trong nhà mỗi một chỗ ngóc ngách hơi ấm chính chăm chỉ không ngừng phun nóng không khí, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là bước vào phòng khách trong nháy mắt kia, mồ hôi liền ùng ục ục tại tuyến trong cơ thể ấp ủ, chuẩn bị tùy thời tuôn ra.

Đây là một người bình thường nhà nhiệt độ sao? Nói là phòng tắm hơi Khương Daniel còn nguyện ý tin tưởng một chút.

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Ca, ngươi... Không cảm thấy nóng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn, chớp chớp vô tội hai mắt, "Biết sao? Ta cảm thấy vừa vặn a."

...

Đi.

Nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu là thật rất không chịu rét.

07.

Khương Daniel từng thử qua muốn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu cải thiện sợ lạnh thể chất.

Hắn tìm khắp Trung y Tây y, thậm chí đem trên internet lưu truyền các loại bí phương đều tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thử toàn bộ, nhưng là không chỉ có không có thấy hiệu quả, ngược lại còn gây nên Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn.

"Đây là cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem Khương Daniel tại lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa đưa tới cơm hộp, phóng mắt nhìn sang bên trong tất cả đều là một chút nhiệt lượng cao có phải hay không đồ ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí hoài nghi mình cái này một bữa ăn hết có phải là có thể sẽ lập tức béo cái hơn mấy chục cân.

"Cơm trưa a!" Kẻ cầm đầu còn tại tràn đầy phấn khởi cho Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích."Ta lên mạng nhìn ngươi loại thể chất này tuyệt đối không thể ăn món ăn lạnh, không phải sợ lạnh chứng sẽ nghiêm trọng hơn. Ngươi nhìn, giống như là bia a, kem ly a, sinh rau quả a... Còn có còn có! Hoa quả cũng không thể ăn! Nhất là ban đêm..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bộp một tiếng đắp lên cơm hộp, cầm lên choàng tại trên ghế dựa âu phục bên ngoài bao cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra ngoài.

"Ài ài ài... Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đi nơi nào!"

"Uống bia ăn kem ly ăn sống rau quả còn có ăn trái cây."

"... Ngươi lại muốn làm gì?"

Vừa tan tầm Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có bước ra văn phòng liền bị Khương Daniel không nói hai lời kéo đi.

"Dẫn ngươi đi vận động!" Khương Daniel vẻ mặt thành thật."Nghe nói vận động có thể xúc tiến chế tạo nhiệt lượng cơ bắp sinh trưởng, còn có cải thiện kia cái gì... Cái gì kích thích tố bài tiết. Trọng yếu nhất chính là có thể xúc tiến thay cũ đổi mới, hữu hiệu trợ giúp đem nhiệt lượng tốt hơn chuyển vận đến thân thể các bộ phận!"

Như thế nghe vận động thật sự là có tốt không xấu a!

Khương Daniel thỏa mãn nghĩ.

Nửa giờ sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay tay quyền anh bao hướng Khương Daniel trên mặt ném một cái, mệt mỏi co quắp trên mặt đất cũng không nhúc nhích , mặc cho Khương Daniel khuyên như thế nào nói đều mắt điếc tai ngơ, làm bộ người chết.

Tại Khương Daniel chuẩn bị đem mình kéo dậy tiếp tục luyện quyền lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, mão đủ khí lực dùng sức đá Khương Daniel một cước, thở phì phì rời đi.

Nguyên lai tưởng rằng Khương Daniel sẽ cứ thế từ bỏ, nhưng ở hôm sau trông thấy xuất hiện tại cửa nhà mình người lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu được là hắn nghĩ đến ngây thơ.

Khương Daniel trong từ điển căn bản không có "Từ bỏ" hai chữ.

"Ca, ta tối hôm qua trở về tỉnh lại một chút, chỉ là đi phòng tập thể thao có lẽ không phải một cái phương pháp tốt. Cho nên từ hôm nay trở đi chúng ta mỗi ngày đi bộ đi làm đi! Loại này thời gian dài vận động có lẽ càng hữu hiệu! Không phải sao, còn có thể thuận tiện khi tản bộ nha, ngươi nói có đúng hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng nhìn hắn một cái, quả quyết xoay người, mở cửa xe, khởi động động cơ, giẫm chân ga, động tác một mạch mà thành.

Nói đùa cái gì, cách nhà hắn đi công ty đi bộ thế nhưng là phải hoa nửa giờ trở lên.

Khương Daniel nghĩ điên, hắn mới không bồi hắn cùng một chỗ điên.

Khương Daniel an phận vài ngày không tìm đến hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả mới có thể thở phào, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel có phải là rốt cục nghĩ thông suốt từ bỏ.

Một giây sau, hắn cửa ban công "Đụng" một tiếng bị người dùng lực từ bên ngoài đẩy ra.

Khương Daniel dẫn theo bao lớn bao nhỏ mua sắm túi xông vào phòng làm việc của hắn.

"Ca, ta hoa vài ngày thời gian cho ngươi tìm rất nhiều hữu hiệu giữ ấm quần áo, ngươi mau mặc vào!"

...

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thổi qua vô số cái im lặng tuyệt đối, thất bại mà cúi thấp đầu.

Tốt, hắn nhận thua.

Nhận thua còn không được sao?

08.

Đảo mắt lại đến lễ Giáng Sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải cuộc sống của mình tựa hồ giống như là không thay đổi, nhưng cũng giống như là biến.

Hắn vẫn như cũ là đem trong nhà hơi ấm mở rất đủ, nhưng lần này, hắn lại không phải một thân một mình quấn tại trong chăn bông chịu qua cái này ban đêm rét lạnh.

Bởi vì cái nào đó khách không mời mà đến tại mấy phút trước cưỡng ép xâm nhập nhà hắn, nói cái gì muốn cùng một chỗ chúc mừng lễ Giáng Sinh, tự tiện mua cái Giáng Sinh bánh gatô, ép buộc hắn như thằng bé con đồng dạng đối nhóm lửa ngọn nến cầu nguyện, sau đó đem ngọn nến thổi tắt.

Cắt bánh gatô thời điểm, Khương Daniel lơ đãng đụng tới mu bàn tay của hắn, lập tức cau chặt lông mày chất vấn hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca, tay của ngươi tại sao lại như thế lạnh? Lần trước mua cho ngươi giữ ấm tay bao ở đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp trả lời, Khương Daniel liền một bên thấp giọng thì thầm "Ai cổ, Thánh Hựu ca không có ta nhưng làm sao bây giờ a", một bên một cách tự nhiên dùng hắn ấm áp đại thủ che kín Ung Thánh Hựu băng lãnh da thịt, phóng tới bên miệng hô mấy ngụm nhiệt khí, sau đó tới về xoa xoa cho hắn truyền lại ấm áp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua hai người chẳng biết lúc nào mười ngón khấu chặt hai tay, trong lòng đột nhiên hiện lên một tia kỳ diệu cảm giác quái dị.

Khương Daniel tay, tốt ấm.

09.

Tại Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa nắm tay sau khi đi làm, nhỏ trợ lý rốt cục nhịn không được bát quái tâm lý, tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu báo cáo hành trình sau cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng hỏi: "Ung bộ trưởng, ngươi cùng Khương bộ trưởng... Có phải là tại kết giao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nghi hoặc địa" hả?" một tiếng.

"Các ngươi không phải tại kết giao sao?" Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng này, nhỏ trợ lý cũng sững sờ.

Rõ ràng hai người mỗi ngày vừa nhấc tay dắt tay đi làm, cách lúc khác trong mắt còn luôn luôn lưu luyến không rời, không phải muốn dính cái tốt mấy phút mới nguyện ý buông tay ra, nói hai người này không phải tình lữ, quỷ mới sẽ tin đâu!

"Chúng ta... Thoạt nhìn là tại kết giao sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi lại.

Nhỏ trợ lý không chút do dự gật đầu.

"Ung bộ trưởng, chẳng lẽ ngươi không có phát hiện Khương bộ trưởng nhìn ánh mắt của ngươi ôn nhu phải đều nhanh dính xuất thủy tới rồi sao? Kia yêu thương a, giấu đều giấu không được."

... Là như vậy sao?

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi còn đứng đó làm gì?"

Khương Daniel gọi Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lần đều không có trả lời, đành phải giơ tay lên tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt dùng sức quơ quơ, ý đồ gọi về sự chú ý của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt phức tạp liếc Khương Daniel một chút, vô ý thức cắn chặt môi dưới, muốn đem mình có chút lắc lư bất an tâm tư áp xuống tới.

Mắt sắc như Khương Daniel tự nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt vừa mới chợt lóe lên bối rối, hắn nhíu nhíu mày, hỏi: "Ca, làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng mở chấm dứt, quan lại mở, một bộ muốn nói không chỉ dáng vẻ, lề mề cả buổi chung quy là không thể từ miệng bên trong phun ra một chữ tới.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi có việc giấu diếm ta."Khương Daniel nguy hiểm nheo lại mắt, dùng chính là khẳng định câu." Ca, bằng vào chúng ta hai hạ hiện tại quan hệ, ngươi còn có cái gì bí mật là không thể nói với ta sao?"

Hiện tại quan hệ?

Hai người bọn hắn hiện tại là quan hệ như thế nào?

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng một mình vật lộn một phen, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định mở miệng hỏi rõ ràng, "Daniel, ngươi có phải hay không có một chút điểm... Thích ta a?"

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel cũng không có trả lời ngay. Hắn cau chặt lông mày, một mặt nghiêm túc nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, thật lâu mới lên tiếng.

"Ca, ngươi là đang nói đùa sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngực lập tức phun lên một trận chua xót, hắn thất vọng gục đầu xuống, ý đồ che giấu trên mặt mình thất lạc biểu lộ.

Quả nhiên a, Khương Daniel làm sao lại thích hắn đâu?

Nhiều nhất cũng chỉ là coi hắn là đồng sự mà thôi, hắn cũng thật là, người khác chỉ là ở bên cạnh nói hai ba câu, hắn thế mà liền thật ngốc như vậy hồ hồ tin là thật.

Lần này tốt đi? Quá mất mặt.

Khương Daniel nhất định sẽ cho là hắn là cái bản thân cảm giác quá tốt đẹp biến thái, về sau nói không chừng liền ngay cả bình thường nhất đồng sự đều không làm được.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng càng thêm khó chịu, giống như là bị tầng tầng bông ngăn chặn, ngạt thở phải khó mà hô hấp.

Bỗng dưng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác cằm của mình bị người níu lại, ép buộc để hắn ngẩng đầu, nghênh tiếp đối phương ánh mắt trong suốt.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi vừa mới nói lời mười phần sai. Ta thích ngươi đâu chỉ một chút xíu? Chẳng lẽ ta mấy tháng nay truy ngươi đuổi đến còn chưa đủ rõ ràng? Hay là bởi vì ta vì ngươi làm còn chưa đủ nhiều, cho nên ngươi mới nhìn không thấy ta?"

Khương Daniel giống con nhận hết ủy khuất đại cẩu chó, uể oải rủ xuống lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi.

"Ngươi... Ngươi có đang đuổi ta?"Lần này đổi Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc.

Khương Daniel bất mãn nhíu lên lông mày, "Không phải đâu? Ai sẽ cũng không có việc gì suốt ngày chạy tới người khác văn phòng đổ thừa không đi, còn luôn luôn quấn quít chặt lấy muốn đưa ngươi đi làm về nhà, về nhà còn muốn quấn lấy ngươi theo giúp ta ăn cơm nói chuyện phiếm a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng trừng mắt nhìn, nói chuyện cũng ấp úng: "A, ta cho là ngươi đối với người nào đều như vậy đâu..."Ai bảo Khương Daniel đối chung quanh mỗi người đều ôn nhu như vậy yêu cười đâu? Không thể trách hắn không có tự tin a!

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nghĩ ta là cái gì rồi? Ta cũng không phải tùy tiện nam nhân!" Khương Daniel hai tay chống nạnh, thở phì phò vì chính mình biện hộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này rốt cục cười, hắn kéo qua Khương Daniel tay, đem ngón tay cắm vào Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay trong khe hở, một mực mười ngón khấu chặt.

"Kia đúng lúc, ta cũng không phải tùy tiện nam nhân. Ta thích ngươi, xin hỏi Khương bộ trưởng nguyện ý cùng ta chính thức kết giao sao?"

Khương Daniel một cái dùng lực, liền khấu chặt hai tay đem người ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ung bộ trưởng, đây là ta lời kịch mới đúng."

"Ta thích ngươi, từ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lên, mời ngươi cùng ta kết giao đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy mình là trả lời như vậy.

"Được."

10.

Để ăn mừng sản phẩm mới vừa lên thành phố tiêu thụ suất liền lập nên mới cao, marketing bộ cùng bộ khai thác các công nhân viên nhao nhao hướng nhà mình bộ trưởng đề nghị muốn nâng làm một lần tiệc ăn mừng. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy cũng không có gì không tốt, vừa vặn còn có thể làm làm nhân viên ở giữa giao lưu, thế là liền gật đầu đáp ứng. Đã Ung Thánh Hựu đã đáp ứng, Khương Daniel bên kia tự nhiên cũng không phải việc khó gì.

Trong quán bar, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp ngồi tại ghế sa lon nơi hẻo lánh chỗ, lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem high lật nhà mình các công nhân viên càng không ngừng tại cho đối phương rót rượu, cuối cùng thậm chí còn bắt đầu chơi lên ngây thơ quốc vương trò chơi.

Nhưng Khương Daniel lực chú ý cũng không có đặt ở các công nhân viên trên thân, hắn chỉ là nhíu nhíu mày, cúi đầu nhìn xem ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ hớp lấy rượu đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, ngươi tửu lượng không tốt cũng đừng uống nhiều như vậy. Còn có quên trước đó ta nói qua sao? Uống rượu đối thân thể ngươi không tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không đồng ý nói: "Ai nói, uống rượu đỏ có thể ấm người tử đâu. Mà lại ta uống say không phải còn có ngươi sao? Sợ cái gì?"

Hai người âm thanh lượng không lớn không nhỏ, vừa vặn có thể truyền vào ở đây mỗi người trong tai, tất cả mọi người một mặt hiếu kì nghĩ lên trước tìm tòi nghiên cứu hai người đến tột cùng là quan hệ như thế nào, nhưng lại không ai có dũng khí đó.

Lúc đó, quốc vương trò chơi chính hừng hực khí thế tiến hành, rút đến quốc vương số thẻ người hưng phấn từ trên ghế đứng lên, lớn tiếng nói: "Ta quyết định! Ta muốn rút đến số 1 người cho số 5 một cái ba ba!"

Nghe thấy yêu cầu này, người ở chỗ này đều hưng phấn lên, không ngừng ồn ào hỏi đến cùng ai là cái này may mắn nhân vật chính.

Khương Daniel sắc mặt phức tạp ném ra trên tay mình số 1 nhãn hiệu, vừa định muốn mở miệng nói hắn dự định đổi ý không tham dự một vòng này trò chơi lúc, người bên cạnh chậm ung dung giơ lên trên tay mình số thẻ, cười nói: "Ta là số 5 đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu mới mở miệng, người ở chỗ này đều kinh.

Ngọa tào, làm sao cứ như vậy vừa vặn để hai người bọn họ rút đến rồi? !

Mặc dù công ty sớm có nghe đồn nói hai người là một đôi, nhưng vạn nhất không phải đâu? Đắc tội một cái bộ trưởng thì thôi, hai cái cùng một chỗ đắc tội đây không phải là ngày mai liền phải bao phục chậm rãi rời đi?

Tục ngữ nói kẻ thức thời mới là tuấn kiệt, cho ra chỉ lệnh người lập tức lúng túng cười bồi, "A ha ha ha ha... Cái kia, vừa mới coi như ta không nói gì qua, chúng ta thay cái trò chơi..." Còn lại tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel không chút do dự nghiêng thân quá khứ hôn Ung Thánh Hựu môi về sau, toàn bộ nhai nát nuốt về trong bụng.

Toàn trường một trận lặng ngắt như tờ, trừng lớn song mắt nhìn lấy cảnh tượng trước mắt, thật lâu chưa tỉnh hồn lại.

Lúc này, cũng không biết là ai đột nhiên vỗ bàn lên, mượn phun lên tửu kình chỉ vào hai có người nói: "Nói! Hai người các ngươi có phải là tại kết giao!"

Khương Daniel một tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, trừng mắt nhìn vô tội nói: "Đúng vậy a."

...

...

...

Ba, viên thịt rơi vào trong canh tung tóe một mặt.

Bịch, chén rượu rơi trên mặt đất nát phải chia năm xẻ bảy.

Bịch, chân nhũn ra ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

Hoàn toàn không biết mình vừa mới kia một phen trong lòng mọi người nhấc lên một trận ngập trời gợn sóng kẻ cầm đầu Khương Daniel ngược lại tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, dùng lông xù đầu cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu cổ.

"Ca, ta giống như có chút say, chúng ta về nhà đi."

"Ừm."

Ung Thánh Hựu dắt lên Khương Daniel đưa qua đến tay, hai người thẳng vai dựa vào vai tướng tựa sát đi ra quán bar.

Lưu lại một đám còn đắm chìm trong to lớn chấn kinh ở trong người.

...

Ngọa tào.

Cho nên Bộ trưởng của bọn họ, thật nhặt được rồi? ? ! ! ! !

11.

Có Khương Daniel về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiếp tục chán ghét lễ Giáng Sinh.

Bởi vì hắn viên kia nóng bỏng ấm áp tâm, đủ để đem bên cạnh hắn băng tuyết toàn bộ hòa tan.

Từ đây không còn rét lạnh.

the end.

4,530 duyệt


	162. Chapter 162

Lỗ Pott chi nước mắt.

*ooc

by/ không cho đường liền gây sự Giáng Sinh vớ.

—— ta đi được nhẹ,

Không có đạp sáng dọc đường đèn,

Không có gõ mở ngươi cửa.

"Đều cùng ngươi đã nói nhiều lần, trời lạnh bên trong biển sương mù sẽ rất lớn, còn không phải phải tới thăm mặt trời mọc."

Tiếp trời ảm đạm lam, phô thiên cái địa che đi lên bạch, tanh nồng mà ẩm ướt không khí, thẩm thấu tứ phương ý lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem dựng ở trên người tấm thảm lại cho che kín một chút, nhìn về phía bên người người kia ánh mắt không khỏi mang lên một tia oán trách ý vị, có lẽ là bởi vì chưa tỉnh ngủ nguyên nhân tiếng nói còn có chút dinh dính, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhăn nhíu. Khương Daniel không tốt lắm ý tứ xoa xoa phiếm hồng chóp mũi, lại cười hì hì đưa tay đi đem đầu người đỉnh kia túm chưa sắp xếp như ý loạn phát cho vuốt vuốt, bị cái sau tức giận vỗ tay một cái cõng.

"Cái này cái gì cũng không có. . ."

"... Thánh Hựu ca, ta biết sai mà —— lần sau khẳng định nghe ngươi, thật thật."

"Cho nên nói ngươi cái Busan người, làm gì không tin nhân xuyên người địa phương..."

"Bảo bối, yêu ngươi nha —— "

Khương Daniel thấy tình thế nhanh lên đem người vớt tiến trong ngực hảo ngôn hảo ngữ dỗ dành, rũ cụp lấy một đôi cẩu cẩu mắt ủy khuất ba ba trộm nhìn hai lần Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt, nhìn chằm chằm đối phương có chút hòa hoãn liền xích lại gần lấy một nụ hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc cổ không muốn nhìn hắn, kỳ thật trong bụng điểm kia ngọn lửa nhỏ đã sớm cho ấn xuống, lòng ngứa ngáy quay đầu thời điểm vừa vặn thoáng nhìn cỡ lớn khuyển vội vã cuống cuồng bộ dáng, cũng liền không lại tiếp tục đùa hắn.

"Ba."

—— Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn bắt hắn không có cách nào, ngẩng đầu tại đối phương trên mặt cực nhanh đóng cái dấu liền một lần nữa lùi về người trong ngực, đem đầu nhẹ khẽ tựa vào trên vai hắn, lưu Khương Daniel một người nhìn qua kia phiến mênh mông sương trắng, còn có phương xa đoàn kia cũng không thể nhìn rõ ràng địa phương dần dần nổi lên màu cam noãn quang, bởi vì trên mặt lưu lại một điểm nhỏ mềm mại xúc cảm cười ngây ngô.

Nhân xuyên cùng Busan đều duyên hải, chỉ bất quá một cái tại Hàn Quốc Tây Bắc bộ, một cái tại Hàn Quốc Đông Nam bưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel gặp nhau tại Seoul, mùa hè nóng bức,

Hai viên nóng bỏng mà ngây thơ tâm cứ như vậy đụng vào nhau.

Bọn hắn lẫn nhau cho thấy cõi lòng là tại tiết mục cuối cùng phóng túng cái kia buổi tối, xuất đạo về sau hành trình rất căng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi tại trong ngày nghỉ đi theo Khương Daniel về mấy chuyến Busan.

Khương Daniel đêm hôm đó khăng khăng muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn biển, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu tùy theo hắn chỉ huy, cuối cùng hai người cùng một chỗ lạc đường. May mà hướng dẫn còn có thể dùng, bọn hắn liền đi cách vị trí địa điểm gần nhất một mảnh trên ghềnh bãi dừng xe ở cạnh bờ, nhìn kia phiến đen tối bát ngát nhưng lại xoắn nát yên tĩnh biển, bọt nước đập tại trên đá ngầm đập nện ra màu trắng mạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết rõ đến tột cùng cái này đại ngốc muốn làm cái gì, ngồi xổm xuống tại trên bờ cát dùng đầu ngón tay phủi đi, nhỏ vụn cát sỏi xúc cảm ngược lại còn tính là rất mềm mại, Khương Daniel nhìn xem người trên ót phát xoáy quyết định đùa nghịch cái vô lại.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đêm nay ánh trăng thật đẹp."

Sự thật chứng minh trên trời cũng không có trăng sáng, mây đen hẹp hòi đến nỗi ngay cả tinh quang đều không nỡ lộ ra một chút ra, không có mưa không có tuyết, chỉ là hô hô thổi mạnh gió biển. Khương Daniel uốn gối nửa ngồi lấy đem trên mặt đất rụt lại kia một đoàn cho lũng gần trong ngực, ghé vào người bên tai khe khẽ thở dài, làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu run lên một cái về sau đỏ thấu thính tai.

Sự thật chứng minh câu nói này hay là hiệu quả tuyệt hảo, bởi vì sau đó hắn liền đạt được một nụ hôn, mặc dù người trong ngực tại đánh bạo xích lại gần thời điểm thân thể còn có một số run, bất quá cái này Khương Daniel mặt cũng thành công bị làm phải đỏ cái thấu.

"Vô lại quỷ, ở đâu ra mặt trăng."

"Ca chính là ta mặt trăng. Cũng trách không được tinh tinh đều phải để lại tại ca trên gương mặt."

Khương Daniel xích lại gần dùng chóp mũi từ từ người mềm mại trên gương mặt kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ vị trí, một bên lại nhịn không được nhiều toát mấy ngụm.

"Lúc này tại Busan nhìn mặt trăng, vậy lần sau đi ca quê hương nhìn mặt trời mọc đi."

"Tốt, ta Apollo."

"Kia ca là ta Artemis sao?"

"Đồ ngốc. Apollo cùng Artemis là huynh muội."

Phía sau hắn không có nhớ kỹ quá rõ ràng, chỉ nhớ rõ dưới sự yểm hộ của bóng đêm, bọn hắn ôm nhau trao đổi cái này đến cái khác tinh tế kéo dài hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu quyển vểnh dài tiệp nhẹ nhàng mà run run, giống hai con đơn bạc, vỗ cánh muốn bay bướm.

"Lần sau mới không muốn nghe lời ngươi đến xem mặt trời mọc."

Trên đường trở về Ung Thánh Hựu lại có chút ý khó bình sưng mặt lên gò má lầu bầu, lúc đầu giải tán trước ngày nghỉ liền không nhiều, gạt ra bốn ngày về nhân xuyên thời gian nghỉ ngơi hiện tại lại lãng phí cho tới trưa đi xem kia phiến sương mù.

Khương Daniel ngồi ở ghế sau bên trên, thừa dịp người không chú ý lặng lẽ hướng mình miệng bên trong nhét kẹo mềm. Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác đằng sau rụt lại người quá lâu không có phát ra tiếng, đem xe sang bên sau khi dừng lại đột nhiên quay đầu thời điểm, giấy gói kẹo đã bị lột thật nhiều ra, bốn phía tán lạc, mà kẻ cầm đầu trong tay còn nắm bắt khỏa không nỡ ăn mật đào vị.

". . . Nha! Khương Đan Ni... ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nói cái gì ra, Khương Daniel liền đã đi đầu đưa tới dùng hôn đến phong bế cái miệng đó.

Cái sau gần như cắn xé cưỡng ép cạy mở đối phương khóe miệng tiến hành cướp đoạt, đợi đến mình cảm nhận được từ dây dưa đầu lưỡi bắt đầu lan tràn rỉ sắt khí tức lúc, mới có chút bối rối mà xin lỗi buông ra dùng sức kềm ở mặt người bàng tay.

". Thật xin lỗi. . . Thật xin lỗi... Thật xin lỗi Thánh Hựu ca. . . ."

Khương Daniel muốn đưa tay đi vì Ung Thánh Hựu lau rơi nước mắt, tay mang lên giữa không trung thời điểm lại trông thấy đối phương ánh mắt khó hiểu, thẳng đến người nhẹ tay nhẹ nâng ở mặt mình, hắn mới đột nhiên phát giác, những cái kia ấm áp chất lỏng không phải từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên má trượt xuống đến nhỏ xuống tại mình trên má, mà là từ mình trong hốc mắt trào ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu khe khẽ thở dài xích lại gần tỉ mỉ đem người mặt cho lau sạch sẽ, lại đối bên trên cặp kia ướt sũng mắt.

"Không sao, ngoan."

Lúc đầu Khương Daniel đã thật lâu không ăn kẹo mềm, gần nhất khoảng thời gian này lại lại đột nhiên bắt đầu trầm mê, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào chỉ có thể thử lại đồ để người giới một lần, nhưng là lần này giới đoạn phản ứng có vẻ như còn nghiêm trọng hơn được nhiều, thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ để người tính tình có chút hỉ nộ vô thường.

Trong miệng bị đối phương dính qua đến bánh kẹo khí tức còn không có tan hết, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm mình khóe môi bị người không cẩn thận cho cắn nát mảnh đất kia phương, nửa là bất đắc dĩ vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel tóc, xoay người sang chỗ khác tiếp tục chuyên tâm lái xe chuẩn bị trở về trình.

Khương Daniel méo miệng khéo léo đem giấy gói kẹo đều cho nhặt lên chăm chú nắm trong lòng bàn tay, cúi thấp đầu hồi tưởng mình vừa mới làm chuyện sai lầm, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng có tức giận hay không, trong thoáng chốc lại nghĩ tới một năm rưỡi trước đó trận kia tuyệt mỹ ánh trăng.

Nhiều như vậy thời gian quá khứ, hắn trở thành fan hâm mộ trong lòng Apollo, lại tựa hồ như duy chỉ có bị mình mặt trăng cho lãng quên.

Hai người trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu nhà lúc sau đã nhanh đến cơm trưa thời gian, nhưng là trong nhà cũng không có người ——

Bá phụ bá mẫu có việc đi ra ngoài, tỷ tỷ khoảng thời gian này cũng ở nước ngoài, bất quá trong tủ lạnh có lưu không ít hai người bọn hắn thích thức nhắm, còn hầm khoai tây xương sườn, Ung Thánh Hựu dạ dày không tốt, cho nên ngày bình thường thường uống a-xít lac-tic khuẩn cũng có chuẩn bị.

Khương Daniel lấy bình a-xít lac-tic khuẩn ra để lên bàn trước phơi, bởi vì mới từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra quá lạnh, cho nên trước lấy ra thả một hồi lấy thêm cho người ta uống sẽ tương đối tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu xếp xong buổi sáng từ trong nhà mang đi chống lạnh dùng tấm thảm về sau liền đi phòng bếp món ăn nóng, khoai tây xương sườn rất nhanh liền một lần nữa trong nồi một lần nữa ùng ục ùng ục, tản ra thèm người hương vị.

Cỡ lớn khuyển quơ vô hình cái đuôi đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đi tới đi lui, cuối cùng dứt khoát vòng thượng nhân eo một khắc không cách mặt đất kề sát, kết quả bởi vì vướng chân vướng tay mà bị huấn hai câu liền đành phải ngoan ngoãn đứng ở trong góc nhỏ đi đào lấy mép bàn nhìn chằm chằm người tiếp tục hoạt động.

"Mau tới đi, có thể ăn."

"Tới rồi tới rồi —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong nồi khoai tây cùng thịt bò thêm tiến trong tô, cùng cái khác thức nhắm cùng một chỗ bưng lên bàn ăn, Khương Daniel sớm đã giúp hai người đều thêm tốt cơm, lấy thưởng tranh công giống như đem đã không có như vậy đông a-xít lac-tic khuẩn đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, cười đến mắt không thấy khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy a-xít lac-tic khuẩn trong lòng mềm nhũn, xích lại gần ôm lên đi hôn hôn mặt người gò má.

Khương Daniel thích ăn thịt, hai ngày này đến nay đối Ung mẫu tay nghề cũng là tán thưởng không thôi, thậm chí dự định chép cái thực đơn trở về cho nhà mình mụ mụ nghiên cứu một chút, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu thêm đồ ăn thời điểm cố ý nhiều thêm không ít thịt bò, so sánh dưới trong chén khoai tây số lượng có chút ít đến thương cảm —— trong nồi còn lại không ít.

Khương Daniel cắn đũa nhìn xem đối diện người sẽ khoan hồng tay áo trong miệng lộ ra ngoài nhỏ gầy thủ đoạn nhíu nhíu mày, hết lần này tới lần khác đối phương còn không thế nào động thịt, thế là nhìn chằm chằm trong tô trang khoai tây linh quang lóe lên.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta tới tranh tài a?"

"Ừm? So cái gì?"

"—— chúng ta so. . . So với ai khác trước tiên đem khoai tây ăn xong, ai thua liền đáp ứng bên thắng một cái yêu cầu. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xem xét, trong chén cái kia còn có khoai tây?

Lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm Khương Daniel đang mang theo trong chén cuối cùng một khối khoai tây đắc ý đối hắn cười, sau đó lắc lắc đũa đưa nó chậm rãi đưa vào miệng bên trong. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bị tức cười, cái này rõ ràng chính là Khương Daniel cố ý, quả thực ngây thơ chết rồi, bất quá cũng dung túng lấy đối phương sơ đinh hành vi đón lấy câu chuyện

"Cho nên chúng ta vị này trừ cướp đoạt thiếu nữ phương tâm, hiện tại ngay cả ăn đất đậu đều lợi hại đến không được Khương Daniel đồng học, ta thua ai, phải đáp ứng yêu cầu gì đâu?"

"A —— "

Kẹp lên nhục chi sau Khương Daniel ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm, sau đó vững vàng đưa nó đút cho nhu thuận mèo con, đối phương sửng sốt một chút về sau mới phản ứng được Khương Daniel tại sao phải làm như thế, liền cười đưa tay đi xoa bóp mặt người gò má.

Kết quả cuối cùng tự nhiên là đồ ngốc tình lữ ngươi cho ăn một ngụm ta cho ăn một ngụm, trừ nhục chi bên ngoài cái khác đồ ăn tất cả đều bị hai người vắng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đối phương gương mặt phình lên dáng vẻ, không khỏi nâng má nghiêm túc chằm chằm, từ hơi mềm tóc nhọn đến khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, từ phiếm hồng gò má đến hồng nhuận mà có chút mân mê đôi môi.

Khương Daniel bị nhìn chằm chằm có chút xấu hổ, đành phải cười hắc hắc gãi đầu một cái dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, ngoài cửa sổ trời đã dần dần tinh, điểm điểm ánh nắng pha tạp vẩy vào phòng, toàn bộ phòng khách lộ ra ấm áp, là trong ngày mùa đông khó được thời tiết tốt.

Hắn quay đầu thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã không lại tiếp tục nhìn mình cằm chằm, buông thõng mắt một bộ như có điều suy nghĩ bộ dáng thưởng thức đũa.

"Ca? Đang suy nghĩ gì đấy nhập thần như vậy?"

". . . Không có gì nha. Ăn xong ta liền đi thu bát ờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy duỗi người một cái, Khương Daniel không quên nhắc nhở người đem a-xít lac-tic khuẩn cho uống hết, chính muốn nói điểm gì lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi vào phòng bếp, hắn lúc đầu muốn tiếp tục đi theo vào, nhưng là nghĩ đến vừa mới mình bị huấn dáng vẻ liền hút hút cái mũi đi trên ghế sa lon ngồi, bắt đầu ý đồ buôn bán TV.

Đổi mấy cái đài hắn đều cảm thấy tiết mục nhàm chán, quả nhiên ngày làm việc bên trong không thể so cuối tuần, đành phải xì hơi từ bỏ trực tiếp tiết mục, ý đồ tại trỉa hạt giao diện tìm mấy cái tống nghệ đến xem.

Ngay từ đầu xuất hiện thế mà là loại kia cần trả tiền trưởng thành kênh, dọa đến Khương Daniel kém chút một cái tay run ném đi điều khiển từ xa, trong phòng bếp đột nhiên truyền đến bát bể nát thanh âm, hắn sờ mũi một cái có chút chột dạ tranh thủ thời gian tùy tiện cắt một cái ngay cả danh tự cũng còn không có tăng thêm ra tống nghệ đặt vào, sau đó đứng dậy chạy hướng phòng bếp đi thăm dò nhìn tình huống.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Không có gì, chính là tay trượt một chút. . . Tê... ."

Khương Daniel nhanh lên đem ngồi xổm trên mặt đất nhặt mảnh sứ vỡ phiến người cho kéo lên, Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay còn dính lấy chút tẩy khiết tinh bọt biển, lòng bàn tay mới vừa rồi bị vạch ra một cái miệng nhỏ, chính chậm rãi thấm lấy chất lỏng màu đỏ.

Hắn lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay cẩn thận từng li từng tí xông xông, tận lực không để những cái kia lưu lại tẩy khiết tinh cùng vết thương tiếp xúc, có như vậy một cái chớp mắt Khương Daniel thậm chí cảm thấy phải nước lạnh nhiệt độ đều so Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay ấm áp, nhìn xem người bị đông cứng đến đỏ bừng khớp nối liền có chút vô danh lửa hướng lên trên nhảy lên.

"Bát nát dùng cây chổi liền có thể, ngươi làm gì dùng tay đi nhặt, còn mặc ít như thế, đều muốn lạnh thành băng côn ngươi có biết hay không!"

"Bởi vì kia mấy khối tương đối lớn cho nên mới..."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày nháy mắt liền trở nên ủy khuất, có chút muốn khóc nhỏ giọng cãi lại. Khương Daniel gặp một lần người bộ này đáng thương bộ dáng lại không đành lòng tiếp tục nổi giận, đem nhân thủ bên trên nước dùng khăn giấy cẩn thận lau khô về sau tìm đến miệng vết thương thiếp cho hắn băng bó kỹ vết thương, cuối cùng cho mèo con một cái ấm áp ôm, sau đó thì không cho Ung Thánh Hựu lại đợi tại phòng bếp, để chính hắn đi trước xem tivi.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới phòng khách thời điểm trên TV đặt vào đúng lúc là bọn hắn đoàn tổng, thứ nhất quý Wanna One Go, mọi người cùng nhau phân phối gian phòng thời điểm, Khương Daniel khi đó một tiến gian phòng liền trước chính mình đem mình cho giật nảy mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đi theo trên TV Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ cười lên, khóe mắt hiện lên ôn nhu mảnh nhăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon co lại chân, trên TV Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi từ gầm giường bò ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem sớm liền không lại tản ra hơi lạnh a-xít lac-tic khuẩn uống một hơi cạn sạch, ống kính đã cắt đến những phòng khác bên trong đi.

Hắn bắt đầu tưởng niệm mình tấm kia giường nhỏ, hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ gạt ra ngủ qua tấm kia, hai người trên cổ tay còn cột đầu kia màu đỏ dây thừng, mặc trên người chính là Lý Đại Huy tại trong thương trường vì các thành viên riêng phần mình chọn áo ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngại Khương Daniel khổ người lớn, cái sau còn cười hắc hắc cố ý đem thân thể lại trong triều chen chen, kết quả sáng ngày thứ hai thời điểm là Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào trên thân người.

Hắn có chút sững sờ, xê dịch thân thể, kết quả bị Khương Daniel một thanh ôm trở về tiếp tục nằm sấp, ngẩng đầu liền đối đầu người có chút sưng nhưng là sáng lóng lánh, đựng đầy ý cười hai con ngươi.

Ở phía sau vô số cái cùng giường chung gối thời gian bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ bản mỗi lần tỉnh lại thời điểm đều là có hơn phân nửa diện tích tại Khương Daniel trên thân dựng. Mà đối phương đã là thói quen đi ngủ thích đem mình cho ôm, dù là ngủ là hai người giường lớn, cũng nhất định sẽ nửa đêm mơ mơ màng màng đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho vớt tiến trong ngực nhốt chặt, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ỷ lại bên trên loại này toàn thân đều bị khí tức đối phương bao trùm cảm giác.

"Nếu như ngủ ở trên người ta coi như giường rất nhỏ cũng sẽ không đem chúng ta Thánh Hựu cho chen đến nha."

Khương Daniel có chút tự hào chụp tự chụp mình vai rộng, lại xoa bóp Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai. Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên biết đối phương là tại chỉ hai người hình thể kém, nhưng vẫn còn có chút không phục hừ hừ hai tiếng, một giây sau liền bị ôm thân hai ngụm, thân phải ngoan ngoãn.

"Ongniel is science."

Trong ống kính hai người đồng loạt đỉnh lấy nghiêm túc bộ dáng nói ra phân tổ khẩu hiệu lúc Khương Daniel vừa lúc ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh ngồi xuống, hắn hiển nhiên không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhìn cái này, bất quá điều khiển từ xa vị trí đều không động tới, xem ra hơn phân nửa là mình vừa mới tùy tiện điều đến.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt tay cho dắt qua đến che trong ngực mình, cũng đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ xem ra. Hai người bọn hắn thuê xe điều khiển đi thêm bình, kết quả đằng sau mới từ tiền bối trong miệng biết thêm bình là người yêu nhất định địa phương muốn đi.

Tiết mục kết thúc về sau trở về trên xe Kim Tại Hoán sợ bị tú ân ái mà ngồi vào một bên đi, thế là nhìn xem chung quanh cũng không có người liền trực tiếp cười hì hì đem Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn ở nơi hẻo lánh bên trong.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi tới gần, Ung Thánh Hựu bị làm phải có điểm hoảng, vội vàng bắt đầu loạn kéo một chút liên quan tới thời tiết chủ đề, bất quá hắn không ăn cái này một bao, chỉ là nhỏ giọng tiếp tục xách ra chính mình vấn đề, cái kia cũng sớm đã có đáp án vấn đề, hắn muốn nghe Ung Thánh Hựu chính miệng nói ra.

"Ca, là chuyên môn mang ta đi thêm bình a, cái kia luyến, người, tất, đi, địa phương."

"... Cái gì a! Ta mới không biết. . . ."

Đối phương rõ ràng vẫn còn tiếp tục giả ngu, đào lấy vai của hắn hướng Kim Tại Hoán ném đi ánh mắt cầu cứu, nhưng kẻ sau rất thức thời từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền đeo lên tai nghe, một điểm lực chú ý cũng không phân cho nghiêng hậu phương hai người.

Hắn chỉ hơi cúi đầu xuống liền ngậm chặt người mềm mại cánh môi tinh tế nhấm nháp, tay cũng cố ý nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đối phương quai hàm xương, một cái tay khác thì một mực đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho quây lại, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt mềm nhũn đi đánh bộ ngực mình lúc mới bằng lòng cho hắn một chút xíu cơ hội thở dốc.

"... Hỗn đản. Chính là chuyên môn dẫn ngươi đi."

Khương Daniel đạt được hài lòng trả lời chắc chắn về sau vui vẻ ra mặt, đem bảo bối của mình ca ca vòng càng chặt hơn, dùng cằm chống đỡ tại người trên đỉnh đầu cọ lại cọ, lại ngại không đủ giống như đem đầu đặt ở người đầu vai ủi ủi.

Cuối cùng là Kim Tại Hoán tại nhiều lần hít sâu chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt về sau, mới rốt cục bỏ được quay đầu hướng tựa như trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp hai người nhắc nhở bên trên một câu nhanh muốn đến mục đích sự thật.

"Daniel, ngươi biết Achilles sao?"

". . . Hả? !"

Hình tượng chớp mắt thời gian, đã hoán đổi đến bọn hắn tại lộ thiên quán cà phê ăn mì Ý thời điểm, Khương Daniel bởi vì sợ côn trùng mà bốn phía ẩn núp, bọn hắn lúc kia lần thứ nhất, cũng là duy nhất một lần tại không thể cởi dây thời điểm giải khai đầu kia dây đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên quay đầu hỏi hướng người bên cạnh, cái sau nhất thời không thể kịp phản ứng chỉ có thể lăng lăng đem ánh mắt chuyển trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì thường bị người nói là Hi Lạp điêu khắc mỹ mạo, lại thường xuyên sẽ làm một chút thơ trở về quỹ fan hâm mộ yêu, mặc dù trước đó liền biết một chút thần thoại Hi Lạp cố sự, bất quá gần nhất đối những cái kia chuyện xưa hứng thú càng sâu, tại chính mình hiểu rõ đồng thời lại sẽ cùng Khương Daniel nói lên một bộ phận, lần này cái tên này cũng là Khương Daniel lần đầu nghe được.

"Achilles, Homer sử thi bên trong tham gia cuộc chiến thành Troy một cái Bán Thần anh hùng, hắn là Hi Lạp liên quân đệ nhất dũng sĩ Hải Dương nữ thần Thetis cùng anh hùng Peleus chi tử."

"Oa, vậy hắn nhất định rất lợi hại a."

"Đúng vậy a. Hắn bởi vì sau khi sinh bị mẫu thân ngâm ở Minh Hà trong nước, trừ bởi vì Thetis sợ nó chết đuối mà bắt lấy chưa thấm đến Minh Hà nước gót chân bên ngoài, toàn thân đao thương bất nhập. Tại cuộc chiến thành Troy bên trong giết chết Troy đệ nhất dũng sĩ Hector ngươi, làm Hi Lạp quân chuyển bại thành thắng.

Khương Daniel trò đùa đem Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân cũng cho kéo vào trong ngực, chậm rãi làm người nhào nặn xoa bóp.

"Vậy nếu như ca là Achilles, hiện tại mắt cá chân thế nhưng là bị ta bắt lại ờ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dương giận nhẹ nhàng đạp hai lần chân, sau đó nhìn chuẩn Khương Daniel thất thần nháy mắt tiến tới cào hắn ngứa, hai người rất nhanh cười đùa làm một đoàn.

Tại Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người cho ngăn chặn thời điểm ngẩng đầu một cái liền đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy nước mắt hai mắt, Khương Daniel tưởng rằng mình nơi nào làm đau Ung Thánh Hựu, tranh thủ thời gian lui ra đến nhẹ nhàng mà đem người nhìn chằm chằm, khẩn trương đến ra một thân mồ hôi, không ngừng hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là nơi nào không thoải mái.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng nghẹn về mình cũng ngoài ý liệu nước mắt, đem đầu chậm rãi chôn ở người trong ngực.

Liên quan tới Achilles cố sự hắn không thể toàn bộ nói cho Khương Daniel, bởi vì hắn không phải thần, không phải Artemis, nhiều lắm là tại fan hâm mộ trong lòng có thể trở thành thần, nhưng là tại Khương Daniel trước mặt chỉ là mình, chỉ là người mà thôi.

Hắn là Achilles, mà Khương Daniel là hắn Apollo.

" Achilles, Bán Thần, Hi Lạp đại anh hùng, sau bởi vì Thái Dương Thần Apollo phát ra tiễn bắn trúng gót chân mà chết."

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên là tay chân đều khoác lên Khương Daniel trên thân, mà tay của đối phương cũng chính nắm cả eo của mình.

Sáng sớm ánh nắng ôn nhu ổ rơm rơi xuống dưới, trêu đến hắn hai gò má có một chút phát nhiệt, Ung Thánh Hựu lưu luyến không rời vuốt vuốt nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, xoay người giãn ra một hồi lâu mới rốt cục đem mí mắt hấp mở một đường nhỏ, nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà đại não trống trơn khởi xướng ngốc.

Thu suy nghĩ lại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên phát giác bên cạnh đoàn kia mềm mại mang theo bất mãn cạn ngâm một tiếng, chỉ hơi nghiêng đầu liền đem người vẫn còn quệt mồm đáng yêu ngủ nhan thu vào đáy mắt, trong lòng mềm mại bị đều dẫn ra, nhất là người nâng lên gương mặt trắng nõn phải muốn để người cắn một cái.

Suy nghĩ thời gian không cao hơn ba giây, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm môi dưới liền chui về Khương Daniel trong ngực, đưa cánh tay thuận thế vòng thượng nhân eo nhàn nhạt thở ra một hơi, ngước mắt sáng lóng lánh đem chuyên môn mình vị này loại cực lớn hình người từ nóng gối ôm cho nhìn chằm chằm.

Khắc chế nửa ngày sau Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục vẫn là nhịn không được xúc động, xích lại gần cực nhanh tại người trên mặt thu một chút lại một chút, hôn xong mới ý thức tới mới hành vi ngây thơ mà kỳ quái, mình nhịn không được trước một bước phốc phốc cười khẽ một tiếng tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ từ bản thân trước đó thường bị hắn nói là giống mèo, ngược lại còn có chút đố kị những cái kia mèo có thể càng thêm nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn địa, hoàn toàn núp ở trong ngực hắn bị sủng ái, bây giờ độc chiếm sáng sớm mỹ hảo là nghi vấn một thắng.

Tại nhếch lên khóe miệng ý cười nhiễm lên khóe mắt nhảy vọt tại đuôi lông mày thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel cũng chậm rãi có tỉnh dậy chi ý, liền nhấp môi ý đồ cuối cùng tại đối phương trên mặt nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống một hôn, kết quả không nghĩ tới so ý tưởng bên trong càng sớm bị hơn người cho bắt giữ.

Rơi lọt vào trong tai trầm thấp lời nói còn mang theo chưa thanh tỉnh dinh dính, cùng so ngày bình thường càng thêm nồng nặng một chút Busan khẩu âm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cũng không ngần ngại chút nào nhẹ cọ lấy cùng Khương Daniel cùng nhau đem lẫn nhau đều cho vòng càng chặt hơn một chút.

"... Ung Thánh Hựu. . . ? So mèo còn dính người."

"Là ngươi Miêu Miêu."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít giống như vậy nũng nịu, thế là hai người vừa rời giường liền dính nhau cùng một chỗ, cuối cùng đỏ mặt đi rửa mặt, Khương Daniel vẫn không quên tại hắn tiến phòng tắm trước đó xoa bóp người trên lưng thịt mềm chiếm cái tiện nghi.

Nghĩ đến trong nhà không có việc gì làm, cho nên bọn họ liền quyết định đi ra cửa dạo chơi. Có lẽ là ngày bình thường tất cả mọi người nói "Busan Daniel" cho nói quen, nhưng là không có người nào nói qua cùng loại với "Nhân xuyên Ung Thánh Hựu" như vậy, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nhân xuyên đi hiển nhiên muốn nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều, cơ bản không có làm sao bị nhận ra qua.

Hai người tại nhân xuyên trung tâm thành phố một điểm địa phương đi dạo đã hơn nửa ngày, đã là tháng mười hai trung hạ tuần, không ít cửa hàng cũng thay đổi lễ Giáng Sinh trang trí, đỏ đỏ lục lục phá lệ ấm áp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với nơi này rất quen, mặc dù một năm rưỡi cũng không ít cải biến, nhưng cũng không trở ngại hắn nhẹ nhõm tìm tới mình trước kia bắt đầu liền rất thích cửa hàng đồ ngọt, trong lúc đó lại bắt được Khương Daniel ăn vụng kẹo mềm một lần.

Buổi chiều ăn xong thịt nướng về sau trời liền đã tối đen, Khương Daniel lại lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu nũng nịu, để người mang mình đi xem người khi còn bé thường chơi địa phương. Nho nhỏ công viên đã bị hoang có một hồi, đu dây trong gió cô độc két két quơ. Lúc đầu Khương Daniel còn muốn thử đi chơi một chút, bất quá tại Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì để ý tính an toàn mà có vẻ hơi ánh mắt nghiêm nghị hạ lặng lẽ lùi về bước chân.

Ngày thứ ba hai người đi cuối tháng đảo.

Hải dương, thải hà, du lãm thuyền, gọn gàng lát cá sống cửa hàng, tầm mắt tốt quán cà phê. . . Đều là hai người bọn họ chỗ yêu thích, nơi này tràn ngập trẻ tuổi cùng lãng mạn khí tức, tựa hồ vô luận là ai ở đây cũng có thể trở thành một cái tự do mà lãng mạn người.

Dọc theo đường bên trên bọn hắn gặp không ít đầu đường nghệ thuật gia ngẫu hứng diễn xuất, nếu như không phải lo lắng bị nhận ra, hai người cũng sẽ nguyện ý hướng tới bốn phía du khách đồng dạng, tràn đầy phấn khởi gia nhập trong đó.

Dạng này điểm du lịch sẽ có rất nhiều tác phường, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là có chút tiếc nuối, từ lần trước đi qua Nhật Bản về sau, hắn rốt cuộc chưa từng nhìn thấy địa phương khác có hoa sắc cùng Rooney da đặc biệt như vậy tương cận gốm sứ mèo con.

"Sớm biết liền mua..."

"Ca mau nhìn, nơi này có một nhà pha lê chế phẩm cửa hàng ai."

Khương Daniel có chút hưng phấn ngữ điệu đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm, đứng tại tủ kính trước mặt một bộ bị kinh diễm dáng vẻ, trong thoáng chốc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy bọn họ lần thứ hai MV hiện trường đóng phim, Khương Daniel đứng tại tủ kính trước, cũng là mang theo dạng này nụ cười xán lạn cho hắn chỉ chiếc kia màu lam xe gắn máy, chỉ bất quá lần này trong tủ kính đều là chút pha lê chế hàng mỹ nghệ thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu khoanh tay, giống lúc ấy đồng dạng nhẹ nhàng đem phía sau lưng cùng đầu tựa ở cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên, giơ lên khóe môi nhìn xem cao hứng người, không chút nào che đậy đáy mắt liền yếu dật xuất lai cưng chiều.

"Nếu như thích liền vào xem một chút đi, vừa vặn ngươi còn cái gì đều không có mua đâu, chọn tốt ca tới đỡ tiền."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ta lại không phải xe Daniel, ta là ca Khương Daniel, có thể vì Thánh Hựu ca gánh chịu càng nhiều Khương Daniel."

Hồi ức bị nói thẳng phá thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không khỏi cảm thán một chút bọn hắn tâm hữu linh tê trình độ, quả nhiên không hổ là giữa lẫn nhau Soulmate, trong đầu nghĩ vẫn luôn tại trên một đường thẳng.

Khương Daniel xông Ung Thánh Hựu làm cái mặt quỷ, sau đó cẩn thận từng li từng tí đẩy cửa tiến cửa hàng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền cùng theo đi vào.

Có lẽ là bởi vì khắp nơi đều là pha lê chế phẩm nguyên nhân, trong tiệm mặc dù không có mở bao lớn đèn, nhưng vẫn là cảm giác bốn phía đều lóe ánh sáng, trong suốt mà thuần túy. Khương Daniel bị một con pha lê hồ điệp hấp dẫn về sau một mực đang quan sát tầng kia thật mỏng cánh lông vũ, Ung Thánh Hựu thì tiếp tục quét mắt bốn phía, trông thấy nơi hẻo lánh bên trong một cái nhỏ tủ trưng bày.

"——Prince Rupert 's Drop."

Hình giọt nước một viên pha lê lẳng lặng đưa tại màu đỏ nhung tơ ở giữa, bên cạnh tinh xảo nhãn hiệu bên trên bỏng một chuỗi kim sắc hoa thể, Ung Thánh Hựu xích lại gần có chút híp mắt mắt ý đồ đưa nó cho liều đọc lên lúc đến, một đạo già nua mà ấm áp thanh âm tại phía sau hắn vang lên. Hắn có chút bối rối chuyển thân, một người mang kính mắt lão phụ nhân liền đứng ở trước mặt mình.

"Ha ha ha thật có lỗi, giống như hù đến ngươi. Ta là tiệm này chủ nhân, có cái gì không hiểu các ngươi đều có thể hỏi ta."

"Nơi nào nơi nào. . . Ta mới là thật thất lễ..."

Dấu vết tháng năm rõ ràng khắc vào phụ nhân cái trán cùng khóe mắt, tóc cũng có chút trắng bệch, kính mắt phía dưới cặp kia đáy mắt lại là thanh minh mà ôn nhu ánh sáng, hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel hai người chậm rãi tràn ra một cái tiếu dung. Hai người tự nhiên về lấy tiếu dung, Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong góc đứng liền cũng bu lại nhìn.

"Chủ cửa hàng bà bà, xin hỏi, có lẽ vật này có gì đặc biệt sao? Chỉ có nó là đơn độc thả tại dạng này tủ trưng bày bên trong."

Khương Daniel tả hữu nhìn một hồi lâu cũng không thể nhìn ra viên này pha lê đến tột cùng có cái gì bí mật, muốn bị dạng này trân tàng, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở một bên vuốt vuốt đỉnh đầu của người, cũng hướng chủ cửa hàng ném đi ánh mắt tò mò.

Lão phụ nhân ý cười càng đậm chút, ung dung đi dạo, tản bộ trở lại phía sau quầy, toát một ngụm còn tại bốc hơi nóng nước trà thấm giọng một cái.

"Đây là lỗ Pott chi nước mắt. Đem pha lê nóng chảy về sau nhỏ vào trong nước đá cực tốc làm lạnh mới có thể đi thành, cho nên hình dạng mới có thể giống một giọt nước mắt đồng dạng."

"Nhưng là... Nghe rất tốt chế tác a?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha muốn chế tác nó xác thực không khó, nhưng là nó cùng khác pha lê chế phẩm đều không giống.

Lỗ Pott chi nước mắt có một cái độc nhất vô nhị địa phương, cái này ở chỗ, đầu của nó có thể tiếp nhận nhiều đến 8 tấn trọng lượng hoặc là đạn xung kích, dưới tình huống như vậy đều tuyệt đối sẽ không bể nát. Nhưng là ngươi trông thấy nó dài nhỏ phần đuôi sao?"

"Ừm ân, "

"Ngươi nếu là bắt lấy nó mảnh khảnh cái đuôi, chỉ cần hơi thực hiện một chút áp lực, như vậy... Cả viên pha lê nước mắt liền sẽ nháy mắt bạo liệt văng khắp nơi, triệt để vỡ nát, là vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể vãn hồi hậu quả."

Lão phụ nhân tiếu dung vẫn như cũ, Khương Daniel vây quanh cái kia nho nhỏ tủ trưng bày lại tường tận xem xét một hồi lâu, chậc chậc cảm thán dạng này pha lê chế phẩm thần kỳ, một tia cứng đờ từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lóe lên liền biến mất.

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel hay là mua con kia pha lê hồ điệp, cùng lão phụ cáo biệt sau ra cửa hàng thời điểm chính là sắc trời chậm rãi tối xuống thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Khương Daniel tay chậm rãi đi, có một cái chớp mắt hắn cảm thấy hai người phảng phất đã làm như vậy nhiều năm.

Tuế nguyệt cũng đều vì bọn hắn ấn khắc hạ tang thương vết tích, nếu có thể, khi bọn hắn đã là già nua chi niên, liền chọn tại dạng này một tòa ở trên đảo cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt.

Trên ngón vô danh chiếc nhẫn lại bởi vì làn da lỏng mà hiển càng chặt hơn, bất quá không quan hệ, bọn hắn không cần cũng sẽ không lấy.

Đợi đến mỗi ngày sáng sớm tỉnh lại thời điểm bên người chăn mền sẽ bởi vì người tồn tại mà ấm áp hở ra, mỗi đêm cứ như vậy nắm tay đi theo mặt trời lặn chậm rãi đi trở về hai người nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ghi chép kéo dài thời gian, sẽ vì Khương Daniel hàng năm, mỗi tháng, mỗi ngày đều vẽ xuống một bức tranh gió đặc biệt chân dung —— người kia cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ, mà là sẽ cùng mình cùng một chỗ hoan cười lên.

Ngẫu nhiên hắn cũng sẽ kéo lên Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ lật mấy trương cũ cũ CD ra, sau đó học trong tấm hình SpongeBob cùng phái đại tinh, ngây thơ tiến hành một trận hồ ngôn loạn ngữ thịnh yến.

Lúc kia trong nhà còn có thể trong góc lật ra không ít kẹo mềm a?

Những cái kia đã từng đem nửa cái giường trên chiếm lấy báo biển con rối nhóm sẽ có cái chuyên môn ngăn tủ cho chúng nó nghỉ ngơi, rửa sạch sẽ về sau bạch bạch mềm mềm tại nhỏ mà chỉnh tề trong đình viện xếp hàng phơi nắng.

Khi hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ lật xem trước kia cũ album ảnh lúc, mình nhất định phải chuyên môn chỉ vào kia mấy trương Khương Daniel lộ ra cơ bụng cơm chụp cố ý nhiều tại mặt người trước lắc mấy lần, sau đó cỡ lớn khuyển liền sẽ cực ngượng ngùng trong ngực mình khi một hồi đà điểu, chỉ lộ ra phiếm hồng thính tai, ngữ khí có chút muốn khóc lẩm bẩm để cho mình đừng đùa hắn.

... Nếu như.

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm được một chỗ hướng biển ghế dài cùng Khương Daniel sóng vai ngồi xuống, bầu trời xa xăm bị hào quang phủ lên thành chói lọi quýt, hải âu tốp năm tốp ba bay qua, trời chiều dùng một điểm cuối cùng mềm mại kim sắc quang phác hoạ lấy bọn hắn hình dáng.

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên duỗi tay, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nhẹ nhàng đặt tại mình trên vai dựa vào, sau đó tự nhiên đem tay cũng khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai. Động tác rất quen mà ôn nhu.

"Ngô ờ, Daniel động tác này xem xét liền cùng Thánh Hựu làm qua thật nhiều lần a."

"Bọn hắn tự mình thường xuyên làm như vậy đi."

Các thành viên cố ý ồn ào thanh âm phảng phất lại tại bên tai vang lên, nhưng là lần này chỉ có gió ngẫu nhiên thổi qua lúc đem lá cây run rì rào rung động.

Không phải tiết mục, không có quay phim sư, không có kịch bản an bài, không có chói lóa mắt ánh đèn, không có chờ đợi chế tác đặc hiệu lục màn.

Người xem chỉ là cục đá đường nhỏ, núi xa gần cây, chim bay, mây bay, tà dương, biển cả.

Ngày thứ tư thời điểm hai người cùng Ung Thánh Hựu người trong nhà làm cáo biệt, sau đó đạp lên về Seoul đi hành trình.

Khương Daniel trên đường tính lấy lần này mang về bao nhiêu thứ, những cái kia lễ vật là đưa các thành viên, những cái kia đặc sản lại là chuyên môn cho mụ mụ mang về, lẻ loi tổng tổng còn thật không ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở một bên an tĩnh nghe người nói liên miên lải nhải, ánh mắt lưu luyến lấy ngoài cửa sổ cực nhanh cảnh vật, nhưng cũng sẽ thỉnh thoảng cho Khương Daniel xách một chút lễ vật phân phối bên trên đề nghị.

Chờ lúc trở về làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm thời gian liền bắt đầu tiếp tục, phải bận rộn lấy phối hợp tương quan giải tán công việc, lại muốn chạy khắp nơi lấy tham gia các loại hoạt động, hai người bình thường mỗi ngày đều chỉ có thể đang di động trong xe ngủ lấy một lát, ngẫu nhiên trở lại ký túc xá cũng đều là song song viết ngoáy rửa mặt xong liền ngã tại riêng phần mình trên giường rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say, chỉ là mỗi ngày trước khi ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu rơi vào Khương Daniel trên trán ngủ ngon hôn không có bị tỉnh lược.

Vài ngày sau đêm giáng sinh chiều hôm ấy một cái hoạt động đột nhiên bị thủ tiêu, cho nên bọn họ rốt cục đạt được một cái ngắn ngủi hẹn hò cơ hội, bất quá Khương Daniel bởi vì có đơn độc hành trình, cho nên không thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ra ngoài, mà lại tại cơm tối thời gian về sau không bao lâu hai người bọn họ còn nhất định phải cùng một chỗ đuổi tới công ty vì ngày thứ hai hành trình định khách sạn bên kia đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì nhìn lầm thời gian vội vã đi ra ngoài, kết quả là hắn so hai người thời gian ước định đến sớm hơn một giờ.

To lớn cây thông Noel tại rộng trận trung ương lóe ra ngũ thải ánh sáng, đám tình nhân hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, lưu lại đủ loại kỷ niệm.

Đang chờ Khương Daniel đến thời điểm, hắn lặng lẽ ném đi ở trong tay bị gió cho phá khom lưng hoa hồng, lòng bàn tay bên trên bị lưu lại nhàn nhạt vết đỏ là chưa kịp vì chi kia hoa tu nhánh đóng gói mà đạt được sản phẩm.

Khương Daniel đỉnh lấy một đầu loạn phát chạy tới thời điểm chóp mũi đỏ rực, tiếng nói có lẽ là bởi vì hôm trước cảm mạo mà có chút mập mờ, cũng có thể là là bởi vì đỉnh lấy khẩu trang, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền thành công chiếm cứ to con ôm ấp chính trung ương ấm nhất cùng vị trí.

"Ca trước đó nói muốn làm cái gì tới?"

Tại thân yêu đệ đệ ánh mắt mong chờ hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đút túi bên trong tay rút ra vòng bên trên Khương Daniel eo lúc, lặng lẽ buông ra bên trái trong túi bị bóp đã có chút dúm dó hai tấm ca kịch vé vào cửa, sau đó đưa cho hắn một cái khác trong túi chứa kẹo mềm.

"Cùng đi ăn thịt nướng đi."

Nếu như có cơ hội, vậy liền thừa dịp sau cùng thời gian làm nhiều một điểm Khương Daniel thích sự tình đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ từ bản thân đặt ở phòng ngủ trên mặt bàn cái kia đóng gói tốt hộp quà, mà đêm nay Khương Daniel là chú định không có cách nào khi một cái thu được ông già Noel tặng lễ vật tiểu hài.

Đã xuống tuyết đầu mùa, nhiệt độ không khí so trước đó thấp hơn, hai người ăn cơm tối xong về sau quyết định đi bộ đi cái kia dự định tốt lắm khách sạn, bởi vì cách bọn họ vốn là không xa, đi qua còn có thể thuận tiện tiêu cơm một chút.

Tại đêm tối yểm hộ hạ bọn hắn có thể kéo tay đi, há miệng thở ra khí tán làm nhàn nhạt sương trắng, đèn đường đem hai người cái bóng kéo dài lại vò ngắn, Khương Daniel tràn đầy phấn khởi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chơi lên giẫm cái bóng trò chơi, hai người cuối cùng đều ra một thân mồ hôi.

Nếu như trước kia để Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển thích mùa hè hay là mùa đông, hắn nhất định sẽ không chút do dự tuyển mùa đông.

Nói thật hắn nguyên lai là rất chán ghét mùa hè, lên cao không ngừng nhiệt độ không khí phảng phất đang bộ ngực mình đạp xuống một cước, ép tới thở không nổi.

—— dưa hấu chỉ còn lại nửa cái xác không, áo sơ mi trắng bên trên không cẩn thận dính mấy đạo hồng sắc ngọt nước đọng. Điều hoà không khí không đúng lúc đứng máy, hắn đành phải lật ra đến một trương báo chí cũ đến quạt gió, kết quả làm cho hắn đầy tay đều dính vào không tốt lắm nghe mực in khí tức, đầu ngón tay cũng lưu lại hắc ấn.

Nhưng ở Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện chuyện này trước đó hắn không biết lúc nào đã lau một cái mặt, giống con mèo hoa đồng dạng buồn cười. Khương Daniel từ dưới lầu mua kem ly trở về nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái bộ dáng này về sau cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui, kém chút đem túi trực tiếp ném trên mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã chạy tới tiếp được túi về sau giở trò xấu lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh hạ Khương Daniel eo, kết quả người làm bộ liền muốn đi qua gãi ngứa ngứa.

Cái này hai người trực tiếp trong phòng truy đuổi, cuối cùng là Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý đụng vào góc bàn về sau thống khổ ngồi xổm xuống vươn tay ra làm ngăn lại hình, lúc này hai người mới dừng lại truy chơi đùa, mới phát giác được không khí càng thêm dinh dính, từ cái cổ bắt đầu lan tràn tứ chi.

Không náo không chơi, bảo mệnh quan trọng.

Khương Daniel cũng chỉ có lúc này mới có thân là bạn trai một điểm tự giác, dù cho dùng sức nhếch môi ý đồ che giấu ý cười cũng không khỏi lộ ra một điểm thỏ răng bóng dáng, mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt hoạt bát cực kì.

Ung Thánh Hựu thế thỏa mãn nhất, kem ly hơn phân nửa đều tiến hắn miệng.

Cho nên nhìn như vậy đến tựa hồ mùa hè cũng không phải khó như vậy chịu, bởi vì có Khương Daniel hầu ở bên cạnh hắn.

Mà bọn hắn vốn là gặp nhau tại cái kia nóng bức mà mỹ hảo mùa hè, cái kia dừng lại thanh xuân mùa hè.

Kia mùa đông đâu?

Mùa đông dạng này thích hợp cách những mùa khác, xem ra cũng lại không có lúc trước tốt như vậy.

Ngày thứ hai thu kết thúc về sau Khương Daniel lại đi một cái một người hành trình, trở lại phòng ngủ thời điểm tựa hồ Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngủ, hắn liền lặng lẽ mở mình bên giường đèn bàn.

Khi hắn rửa mặt xong vịn mép giường nhìn lên mới phát hiện giường trên cũng không có Ung Thánh Hựu, mà lúc trước mình trong bóng đêm nhìn thấy đoàn kia bóng đen là được gấp chỉnh tề đặt ở giường trên đệm chăn.

Khương Daniel một chút hoảng hồn, vội vã chạy đi mướn phòng ở giữa đèn lớn, trên đường bị mình để dưới đất bao cho vấp một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở trên trải ôm những cái kia báo biển con rối, cũng không có ở gầm giường chờ đợi mình lúc tiến vào làm cái đùa ác, giữa hai người bên trong liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy vết tích đều biến mất

—— Ung Thánh Hựu hành lý, những cái kia con rối, thường xuyên bị hai người làm lẫn vào đồ trang sức, cùng khoản bên trong thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu, thân hình nhỏ hơn kia một phần, toàn bộ đều không có. Hắn tranh thủ thời gian liên hệ người đại diện, đạt được trả lời chắc chắn lại là Ung Thánh Hựu sớm tại chiều hôm qua liền đã phục tùng nguyên an bài của công ty, đem hành lý dọn ra ngoài chuẩn bị ở đến địa phương khác.

"Ờ đúng, Thánh Hựu giống như có nói, trên bàn cho ngươi lưu lại đồ vật, ngay tại các ngươi mua một lần đống kia mùi thơm hoa cỏ ở giữa."

Khương Daniel cúp điện thoại về sau liền bắt đầu trên bàn tìm kiếm, tơ hồng nhung chất địa mặt ngoài hộp tại trong suốt hoặc thuần trắng mùi thơm hoa cỏ bên trong phá lệ dễ thấy.

Tim của hắn đập phải phá lệ nhanh, hô hấp cũng tại mảnh này trong yên tĩnh trở nên càng thêm rõ ràng. Nước mắt từ nhìn thấy lễ vật nháy mắt liền từ trong hốc mắt không bị khống chế tràn ra, Khương Daniel chậm rãi đắp lên hộp, đưa nó hộ tiến trong ngực về sau vô lực ngồi xổm dưới đất.

Hắn làm sao lại không biết Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ.

Một viên lỗ Pott chi nước mắt lẳng lặng nằm tại trong hộp.

Khương Daniel hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là bình thường sinh hoạt thói quen nhỏ, lại hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét cầu loại vận động chuyện như vậy, hắn đều biết rất nhiều. Nhưng là hắn hiểu rõ đồng thời lại không hẳn vậy.

Giống như là biết Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý lại vui lòng chúc người khác mộng đẹp, nhưng là nhưng lại không biết Ung Thánh Hựu rất chán ghét tự mình làm mộng, bởi vì tại khô khan đen trắng thế giới bên trong, tốt mộng tại tỉnh lại lúc cuối cùng rồi sẽ phá diệt, xấu mộng sẽ chỉ mất hứng. Mà toàn bộ ngọt ngào, sắc thái lộng lẫy, tràn ngập bánh kẹo mộng đều thuộc ở trên cái thế giới này nhất thuần người thật là đáng yêu, tỉ như trong mắt của hắn Khương Daniel.

Giống như là biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại một số phương diện bên trên quyết tuyệt dũng cảm rất, nhưng là nhưng lại không biết Ung Thánh Hựu không dám dùng tương lai tùy tiện làm cược, cũng thua không nổi. Dù cho nói thích liền là ưa thích, dù cho nói không thích chính là không thích, người như bọn họ lại không có cách nào dùng hiện tại nóng bỏng một lời vui vẻ đi cược mình tình yêu có thể bị thế tục tiếp nhận.

Nhất là Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối không thể cũng tuyệt đối không nguyện ý đi trở thành mệnh vận hắn bên trong chướng ngại vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu là Achilles, có lẽ có thể làm được đao thương bất nhập, không gì không phá, thậm chí trực tiếp thay đổi cuộc chiến thành Troy thế cục, nhưng là hắn một hít một thở toàn chưởng khống tại Apollo trong tay, Apollo mới thật sự là thần;

Ung Thánh Hựu là lỗ Pott chi nước mắt, có thể giống tiếp nhận đạn xung kích hoặc là nặng tám tấn ép như thế đi mặt đối với ngoại giới tất cả lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ cùng mang theo ác ý ánh mắt, nhưng là hắn chung quy có một cái sẽ làm mình thịt nát xương tan cái đuôi, chỉ triển lộ cho nhất quý trọng người;

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi,

Khương Daniel là nhược điểm của hắn,

Cũng là khắc tinh của hắn,

Là hắn Thái Dương Thần,

Là trong lòng của hắn nhất quý trọng người.

Cho nên tại hết thảy đều không thể vãn hồi trước đó, hắn mặc dù có đôi khi thật chỉ muốn khi một kẻ hèn nhát, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chí ít, chí ít để nhẫn tâm nhất người kia thành vì mình.

Nếu có cơ hội, sẽ ở trên đỉnh gặp nhau lần nữa.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không biết.

Không biết Khương Daniel xưa nay sẽ không phản kháng hắn cuối cùng quyết định tất cả mọi chuyện, đi không từ giã kỳ thật đối thương tổn của hắn lớn hơn.

Mà hắn cũng không có lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu thích đường, hắn cũng đang sợ ly biệt, sợ hãi bị bỏ xuống, sợ hãi bị xem nhẹ, sợ hãi bị lãng quên, cho nên cố gắng ý đồ đem mình biến trở về bộ dáng của ban đầu.

Nếu như hết thảy đều ngược lại mang, có phải là cũng không cần nói tạm biệt?

Trên bầu trời lại hạ lên tuyết. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút gần như si mê nhìn xem, nhớ tới 17 cuối năm tuyết đầu mùa.

Điểm điểm óng ánh bị gió lôi cuốn, tại không trung đánh lấy xoáy bay lả tả phủ xuống, rơi vào trên má chỉ lưu lại một cái nhu hòa mà lạnh buốt hôn liền vội vàng rời đi. Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đóng lại hai con ngươi, dài tiệp khẽ run cảm thụ phổi bị ý lạnh lấp đầy cảm giác, không khỏi thở một hơi thật dài.

Khi đó vừa tuyết đầu mùa bên ngoài liền đã rất lạnh, hắn đứng ở trong sân không khỏi có chút bận tâm tương lai trời đông nên làm thế nào cho phải.

Hít sâu sau một lát Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đem hai tay đặt đến miệng bên cạnh, ý đồ dùng mang theo nhiệt độ cơ thể khí lưu làm dịu khớp nối cứng đờ, lại hơi hơi run rẩy lấy đem cái này nhiệt độ nắm tiến lòng bàn tay.

Không có ánh nắng thời gian bên trong rét lạnh nhiệt độ không khí để cho miệng thở ra ấm áp cóng đến trắng bệch, chậm rãi lan tràn, cuối cùng chạy tứ tán không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Khi hắn lại ngước mắt lúc, chỉ đôi môi hơi hấp liền từ đầu lưỡi hạ không tự giác nhẹ nhàng xuất ra quen thuộc xưng hô, hỗn hợp có hoạt bát ký ức cùng một chỗ lặng lẽ ở trước mắt tràn ra người kia nét mặt tươi cười.

"Khương Daniel. . ."

"Thánh Hựu ca ——!"

Phía sau đột nhiên treo đi lên vật nặng mang theo ấm áp mềm mại ôm ấp đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho bao vây lại ngăn trở rét lạnh, hắn có chút lảo đảo về sau nhịn không được hướng về sau co lại co lại thân thể, chuyển qua hài lòng vòng lấy đối phương thân eo, đầu tựa vào người cần cổ tham lam hấp thu nhiệt độ.

Lấp đầy phổi ngọt ngào khí tức dù cho không động não nội tâm cũng có thể sáng tỏ đúng là mình đăm chiêu người, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn.

Như vậy sa vào sau một hồi lâu hắn bị Khương Daniel cười khanh khách âm thanh kéo về suy nghĩ, mới rốt cục nhăn nhăn cái mũi bỏ được hơi ngẩng đầu, đập vào mi mắt sáng tỏ nháy mắt đem khóe mắt của mình đuôi lông mày cũng đều nhiễm lên ý cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi chậm rãi dùng ánh mắt từng lần một cẩn thận từng li từng tí miêu tả người dung nhan, trân quý phải phảng phất hơi dùng nhiều mấy phần lực đều sẽ để phần này mỹ hảo vỡ vụn tan biến. Từ màu nâu mang theo có chút quyển vểnh mềm phát đến phía trên nghịch ngợm bông tuyết, từ cong cong đôi mắt đến ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mũi, lại đến dưới môi lộ ra một đôi thỏ răng, đều là nội tâm của hắn thâm tàng khao khát.

"Thánh Hựu ca một người ở bên ngoài làm gì a, rõ ràng là người yếu đảm đương kết quả còn chạy đến."

"Thế nào, người yếu đảm đương liền không thể nhìn xem tuyết đầu mùa đào dã tình thao rồi?"

Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu dương giả tức giận bộ dáng từ người trong lồng ngực bứt ra ra, đối Khương Daniel trừng trừng mắt lại phình lên quai hàm, ngây thơ phải cùng cái ba tuổi tiểu hài, còn dùng tay xiên bên trên eo dậm chân một cái, lại thình lình cùng hàn phong đụng vào ngực nhịn không được hắt hơi một cái ra.

Một giây sau hắn lại lần nữa bị quấn tiến dày đặc ôm ấp.

Trên trán mang theo khẩn trương rơi xuống ướt át khẽ hôn đem hết thảy kế hoạch xáo trộn viết lại, đem Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nai con chọc cho chạy loạn khắp nơi lạc đường, trên má nóng lên cảm giác bại lộ hết thảy cõi lòng, đem mặt của hắn nhiễm lên một lớp mỏng manh ửng đỏ.

"Hay là tranh thủ thời gian trở về phòng đi ca, đều muốn cảm mạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng không nên chỉ khẽ gật đầu xem như ngầm đồng ý, thân thể lại vẫn là không nhúc nhích tham lam Khương Daniel nhiệt độ, mà Khương Daniel cũng bên mặt lấy bay lả tả bông tuyết, thấy giống là có chút si.

Bên mặt Khương Daniel lộ ra càng thêm bập bẹ, hết thảy hết thảy đều là là Ung Thánh Hựu chung tình mềm mại.

Tên là thích tình cảm như bướm phá kén mà ra, rung động hai cánh nhẹ nhàng lấp đầy trái tim, cuối cùng tràn ra một mắt lưu luyến nhu tình, hỗn hợp lấy nát tuyết rơi đầy đất.

"Daniel, về sau hàng năm đều cùng một chỗ nhìn tuyết đầu mùa đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy hợp chỉ, đem từ trong miệng thở ra ấm áp khí thể nắm tiến lòng bàn tay dùng sức nắm chặt, coi như thịt mềm bị dấu móng tay ra vết đỏ cũng vô pháp ngăn cản nhiệt độ tùy ý trôi qua.

Mọi chuyện đều có cuối dừng kỳ hạn, hứa hẹn "Hàng năm" biến thành bọn hắn chỉ cùng một chỗ nhìn hai năm tuyết đầu mùa.

Nhưng là lúc sau ta nhìn hướng lên bầu trời thời điểm ngươi cũng sẽ tại a?

Sau khi thở dài che đậy tại hắn giữa răng môi đã hồi lâu không ngờ lời nói giãy dụa lấy muốn ra hít thở không khí, đình trệ sau một lát tức bị chậm rãi nuốt nuốt trở về, cuối cùng chỉ cạn tràn ra mấy cái mơ hồ không rõ âm tiết, lạnh gió nhẹ nhàng quét qua liền đi tứ tán.

Không có bất kỳ cái gì báo hiệu.

Bi thương cảm xúc chậm rãi từ giọt mưa hội tụ thành dòng suối nhỏ, lại chậm rãi nhấc lên bọt nước biến thành một phiến uông dương đại hải, sóng lớn mang theo tuyệt vọng bi ca đem người như vậy chậm rãi lôi kéo xuống dưới.

Chỉ bốn chữ liền có thể rất rõ ràng, hắn tự mình chủ động lựa chọn hiện thực.

Giống như là bị bắn trúng mắt cá chân Achilles,

Giống như là bị bắt lại cái đuôi lỗ Pott chi nước mắt,

Giống như là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu

—— không thể vãn hồi.

——END ——

5,350 duyệt


	163. Chapter 163

Bloody Daniel

"Ngươi ở đâu? Khương nhân viên cảnh sát?" Ung Thánh Hựu được cứu vớt sau chuyện thứ nhất vậy mà là thói quen kêu gọi Khương Daniel.

"Đương nhiên, ta nghị viên đại nhân." Khương Daniel ngược lại là thay đổi ngày bình thường tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế, trêu tức hòa với không lấn át được tinh nghịch. Ung Thánh Hựu biết, giọng điệu này đại biểu cho sinh may mắn.

"Lông tóc không tổn hao sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tự hành ngồi lên đuổi tới cứu viện xe cảnh sát, bày xua tay cho biết không cần người khác giúp đỡ, hắn còn có tay có chân, có thể tự hành đi lại.

"Trên cơ bản." Khương Daniel đang đứng tại đối đường phố cao ốc đỉnh, kiểm tra lấy tay bắn tỉa trúng đạn tự sát sau thi thể.

"Tính ngươi nhiệm vụ thất bại, nhớ kỹ thủ hẹn." Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời nói có hàm ý, kì thực là để hắn kết thúc sau lại đi thực hiện bọn hắn mới tại mưa bom bão đạn bên trong ước định.

"Ngô, biết." Lần này Khương Daniel không có phản bác, cũng không có phản kháng, nhặt lên trên mặt đất sát thủ dùng để xạ kích súng ống tới kiểm tra loại hình cùng nơi sản sinh đồng thời, không sâu không cạn trả lời một câu, xem như đáp ứng.

Chấp chính đảng đứng thứ hai chủ nhân, lớn nhìn đại tuyển lôi cuốn, đêm đó tất cả tin tức đầu đề người sở hữu, gặp chuyện lúc ấy sợ hãi rụt rè trốn ở tọa giá bằng da lưng ghế sau lẩm bẩm khóc đến khóc không thành tiếng người xưng lãnh mỹ nhân nghị viên Ung Thánh Hựu, ngược lại đang nghe Khương Daniel câu nói này về sau, nhìn xem trước trước sau sau mấy chục chiếc chuẩn bị hộ tiễn hắn rời đi chuyện xảy ra hiện trường xe cảnh sát cạnh tướng thổi còi, gào thét lên từ bắt đầu mưa rơi dầu bách đường mặt đất rong ruổi mà qua, tách ra so sánh chính đảng chính thức Video, càng thêm mỉm cười rực rỡ.

Kẻ nguy hiểm hoặc sự vật, luôn có lẫn nhau hấp dẫn tiềm chất.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, hẳn là cũng trốn không thoát cái này vòng lẩn quẩn.

Chỉ bất quá Khương Daniel duy nhất chức trách lại cùng hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nguy hiểm linh hồn bản chất trái ngược.

Làm nghị viên cận vệ, thụ chính phủ cắt cử đảm nhiệm Ung nghị viên bảo an tiểu tổ tổ trưởng Khương Daniel, nên đem hết khả năng làm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hết thảy nguy hiểm, cách biệt.

Từ mới gặp bắt đầu, bọn hắn tựa như Địa Cầu lưỡng cực, nam châm hai đầu, rõ ràng không nên cũng không thể gặp nhau, lại trời xui đất khiến, ma xui quỷ khiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa xa xa thoáng nhìn đứng tại cửa phòng họp bên ngoài kịp thời vào cương vị tân nhiệm bảo an tổ trưởng Khương Daniel một chút, liền vạn phần vững tin hắn khẳng định cũng cùng tầng lầu này tại dưới tay hắn hiệu lực nam nam nữ nữ đồng dạng, đối với hắn hận thấu xương.

Khương Daniel chỉ là hơi ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt đánh giá chung quanh một phen, liền đủ để chứng minh hắn đối với vì hắn thái độ làm việc, tuyệt không tính thân mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng qua lại hoàn hồn đến họp nghị đề tài thảo luận đi lên, bên cạnh làm bộ tại trong tay vật liệu bên trong phác hoạ tham dự hội nghị nhân viên giảng trọng điểm, bên cạnh hồi ức hắn gần nhất đến cùng lại công khai phát biểu những cái kia chính kiến, dễ dàng gây nên nhân viên công chức giận dữ cùng khinh thường, tỷ như đứng ở cửa vị này.

Là phản đối giảm xuống thu thuế cánh cửa? Hay là ủng hộ cùng giới hôn nhân hợp pháp hóa? Hay là bởi vì hắn tại đầu tuần đến thăm trường học cũ nói chuyện bên trong, sai lầm lý giải học sinh phóng viên liên quan tới tham chính một chuyện vấn đề, trước mặt mọi người gây nên một mảnh xôn xao?

Thôi, hắn hiểu phải kịp thời tổn hại dừng đạo lý, ném đi trong tay Hồ họa một trận bút, biểu thị không muốn lại tiến hành bản thân kiểm điểm, dù sao dạng này lỗ mãng vũ phu, lớn như vậy quốc gia cơ cấu bên trong có rất nhiều, ba ngày hai đầu có người đến cũng có người rời đi, không đáng hắn ngoài định mức hao tâm tổn trí.

Hắn hoàn toàn không có có ý thức đến, bàn tròn một vòng bên trong, như giẫm trên băng mỏng chờ đợi hắn làm bước kế tiếp phê chỉ thị bọn thuộc hạ đều bị hắn đông một tiếng quẳng rơi bút động tác dọa đến ngừng thở, hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Hôm nay trước hết đến nơi đây, cứ dựa theo ta vừa mới nói trở về theo vào." Ung Thánh Hựu khó được có chút vội vã không nhịn nổi, lệ cũ thần sẽ lúc dài rút ngắn một nửa, không ít thuộc hạ trong lòng sớm như trút được gánh nặng, thở dài một hơi.

"Đúng, mới bảo an tổ trưởng có phải là hôm nay đến nhận chức?" Hai cái thư ký còn không có kết thúc khóa nhập phức tạp hội nghị ghi chép, nhưng lại đều không thể không đồng loạt ngẩng mặt gật gật đầu, biểu thị tán đồng.

"Đã đến nhậm chức, ngay tại nửa giờ trước." Ung Thánh Hựu thần sẽ bắt đầu thời gian so chính phủ quy định quan phương giờ làm việc muốn sớm hơn một canh giờ, cái này ít nhất nói rõ đối phương là rất đúng giờ, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy một chút điểm hài lòng nổi lên trong lòng.

"Năm phút về sau, để hắn đi phòng làm việc của ta đưa tin." Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đem văn kiện ôm đầy cõi lòng thư ký nhóm bỏ lại đằng sau, bước nhanh đi vào văn phòng.

Bọn hắn gặp nhau tại cái này giống như thường ngày buổi sáng.

Khương Daniel gõ cửa tiến đến thời điểm, hắn ngay tại liền hơi khói lượn lờ lên cao cà phê, nuốt trước bàn đủ loại kiểu dáng chỉnh tề bày ra tại phân cách hộp thuốc bên trong thuốc dinh dưỡng.

Truyền thông ống kính trước hắn mười năm như một ngày, tái nhợt gầy gò, túi da cùng tính cách xử thế hờ hững, làn da vân da đường vân lù lù không vì tuế nguyệt thay đổi mà thay đổi, chặt chẽ bao vây lấy góc cạnh rõ ràng ngũ quan cùng trên thân xương cốt, miệng bên trong nuốt nhả không ra trần gian khói lửa.

Kỳ thật nào có cái gì lãnh mỹ nhân bất lão, như yêu như ma trong đảng truyền thuyết.

Bất quá toàn bộ nhờ hắn tại dốc lòng giữ gìn thôi, ai sẽ thích mỹ nhân tuổi xế chiều, ngày càng lụn bại kịch bản đâu? Hắn bất quá nghĩ diễn tốt dưới mắt cái này chính khách nhân vật, dù cho đại giới là ngày qua ngày nuốt lộng lẫy dược hoàn, bảo trì mặt không biểu tình, tiếp tục ác miệng.

Là hắn biết Khương Daniel sẽ không thích mắt thấy cảnh tượng này.

Nhưng cũng không có kém, hắn dù sao cũng là hắn số một bảo hộ nhân vật.

Hắn có bao nhiêu chán ghét hắn, trò chơi này mới có tốt bao nhiêu chơi.

Hắn sớm có đoán trước Khương Daniel nhíu chặt lông mày, lại không tính tới hắn đứng thẳng như tùng dáng người cùng quấn tại âu phục trong áo sơ mi ẩn ẩn như hiện hai bắp thịt ngực cùng cúc áo phía dưới căng đến tràn đầy bụng dưới.

Chuyện xấu đã sớm mạn thiên phi vũ, ít nhất một tuần có thể có ba cái ban đêm bị báo nhỏ phóng viên quay chụp đến chỗ ở biệt thự có dung mạo khác biệt, danh tự không rõ tuổi trẻ nam hài xuất nhập màu hồng phấn nghị viên Ung Thánh Hựu, lấy xuống bị chén cà phê bốc hơi sương mù nhuộm dần phải thấm ướt kính mắt, tận lực ra vẻ bình tĩnh rút ra tường kép bên trong khăn lụa lau lau tròn khung làm việc kính mắt, lại lần nữa khoảng cách gần nghiêm túc suy nghĩ tới trước bàn làm việc Khương Daniel tới.

Mới tại trong phòng họp cách quá xa, hắn cũng liền đại khái ngắm đến cái cắt hình, Khương Daniel hai tay giảo đến sau lưng, đầu không kiên nhẫn tả hữu đong đưa, lưng cứng ngắc, mỗi cái hành vi động tác đều cực kỳ phù hợp bởi vì bản năng mà kháng cự tại dưới tay hắn công việc sinh lý đặc thù.

Uống cà phê hét tới một nửa, hắn cũng chỉ từ mờ mịt bạch khí bên trong bắt đến hắn màu đen chia ra dưới đáy, mấy đạo bởi vì nhìn thẳng hắn mà nhô ra nếp nhăn, vạn vạn không ngờ đến, hắn cùng đời trước râu ria xồm xoàm, trong nhà hài tử đầy đất bò trong tuyệt vọng năm tổ trưởng khác biệt, rõ ràng càng trẻ tuổi, cũng càng mạnh mẽ, càng có căn phòng làm việc này cùng quốc gia này âm u đầy tử khí chính đàn đều giam không được tinh thần phấn chấn tràn đầy.

Khương Daniel bờ môi bởi vì cùng hắn chung sống một phòng cảm thấy một chút khẩn trương mà khô ráo lên da, tiếp theo tại dài dằng dặc trong khi chờ đợi bị hắn liếm lấy diễm lệ đỏ lên, cực giống nhân công sắc tố ngâm ra anh đào đồ hộp, con mắt là song thuần chân phải tiết lộ hết thảy cảm xúc mắt đơn, ngây ngốc dừng lại tại hắn bàn đọc sách nơi hẻo lánh bên trong một cái vật trang trí bên trên.

Cà vạt là màu đen đặc gấm mặt, chăm chú tại trên cổ đánh cái kết. Tuyết trắng tẩy luyện áo sơmi cùng cúc áo hấp thụ bụng dưới thẳng đến hầu kết trở xuống một tấc vuông, tựa hồ Khương Daniel lại hơi làm bên trên một chút khí lực, vải vóc phía dưới tuổi trẻ thân thể liền muốn tông cửa xông ra, cùng hắn chân thành gặp nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên kính mắt, thoải mái từ trên xuống dưới liếc nhìn hắn một hồi, mới không nhanh không chậm mở miệng hỏi hắn, "Ngốc đứng làm gì? Không tự giới thiệu mình một chút?"

Khương Daniel trong lòng oán thầm, ngươi căn bản không cho ta cơ hội mở miệng, quang cố lấy sắc mị mị mà nhìn chằm chằm vào ta nhìn, quả nhiên cùng trong truyền thuyết không khác chút nào, còn muốn càng cổ quái xảo trá hơn mấy phần.

Huống chi bọn hắn chưa từng gặp mặt, đã kết xuống cừu oán.

"Khương Daniel, mới tới tổ trưởng, chủ yếu phụ trách an toàn của ngài." Khương Daniel lúc nói chuyện, mình cũng vô ý thức đem quai hàm mạo xưng lên khí đến, hai má đều căng phồng địa, giống một con mập mạp sinh khí cá nóc.

Dựa theo quy củ, Khương Daniel chỉ dùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu thường ngày làm việc xuất nhập đường đi trấn thủ cương vị, cũng tùy thời chờ hắn xuất hành chỉ thị, căn cứ nhật trình mục đích quy hoạch an toàn nhanh gọn giao thông lộ tuyến.

Chính phủ nghị viên đại lâu văn phòng nội bộ đã là đề phòng sâm nghiêm, ra vào kiểm an cực kì phức tạp, giống Ung Thánh Hựu cấp bậc quan viên còn có chuyên môn đường hầm chạy trốn cùng khẩn cấp an toàn phòng dự bị, không cần quá phận lo lắng tập kích ngộ hại.

So với không cách nào quản chế thành thị đường đi cùng vô số thị dân ngư long hỗn tạp đám người đến nói, nơi này hẳn là có thể nhất bảo hộ hắn thân người an toàn lý tưởng làm việc địa.

Khương Daniel chủ yếu hẳn là gánh vác, không phải bình thường làm việc thời gian, mà là những cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không rời đi cùng cùng những quan viên khác gặp mặt trường hợp.

Nhưng trái lại, Ung Thánh Hựu, lại tận lực không cho là như vậy.

Tại thứ hai đến cương vị về sau mỗi một ngày, còn lại toàn bộ tiểu đội đội viên đều mặt lộ vẻ thương hại đưa mắt nhìn biểu lộ ngưng trọng đội trưởng Khương Daniel, dùng trước ngực gác cổng mở ra nghị viên Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng đại môn, lại như một tôn đứng im thần như bình thường đứng ở hắn treo bên ngoài bao cùng đồ bằng da cây hình giá áo trước, không nhúc nhích, cơ hồ một thủ chính là một buổi sáng.

Hắn nguyên nói thì nói thế, "Khương nhân viên cảnh sát, đã lý lịch của ngươi ưu tú như vậy, " hắn hướng Khương Daniel dương dương trong tay ấn có hắn thải sắc in dầu ảnh chụp hồ sơ, đăng ký chiếu hay là tại trường cảnh sát thời điểm chụp, khi đó hắn vừa mới toàn khoa thứ nhất ưu dị chiến tích tốt nghiệp, trường cảnh sát vành nón sáng bóng bóng loáng, tiếu dung ngu đần dị thường, "Cận thân bảo hộ ta cái chức này trách, đương nhiên trừ ngươi ra không còn có thể là ai khác."

Khương Daniel tự nhiên biết, Ung Thánh Hựu là làm khó hắn.

Kỳ thật ở đâu vào cương vị, chỗ đứng như thế nào đối với hắn hoàn toàn sẽ không có ảnh hưởng gì, hắn chỉ dùng mức độ lớn nhất bài trừ hết thảy an toàn góc chết, cam đoan người xấu không thể thừa cơ là đủ. Nhưng vì Ung Thánh Hựu phục vụ vốn cũng không phải là cái vui sướng lựa chọn, hắn còn mạnh hơn bách hắn canh giữ ở nơi mắt nhìn thấy phạm vi bên trong, Khương Daniel tự nhiên nghĩ vô ý thức mở miệng phản bác.

"Yêu cầu của ngài không phù hợp công việc của ta quy tắc, ta khả năng cần xin chỉ thị phía trên lãnh đạo lại làm điều chỉnh." Khương Daniel không biết riêng là đùa hắn cái này một hạng hoạt động, liền đã mang cho Ung Thánh Hựu khô khan chính trị đấu tranh sinh hoạt rất nhiều niềm vui thú, còn tại đâu ra đấy cùng hắn đi chương trình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn làm việc tuyến đường vừa lúc vang lên, hắn ấn rảnh tay, bên cạnh trong phòng kế thư ký biểu thị đã kết nối Khương Daniel người lãnh đạo trực tiếp, tút tút hai tiếng sau liền truyền đến Khương Daniel quen thuộc cứng nhắc thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hăng hái dùng tay chống đỡ cái cằm, nghiền ngẫm đánh giá Khương Daniel mạnh nghẹn phía dưới, đốt đến đỏ bừng sắc mặt.

"Nói cho ta, chức trách của ngươi là cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay còn có mấy đơn Sở cảnh sát chương trình nghị sự chờ lấy hắn trả lời, hắn có thể tốc chiến tốc thắng, cũng có thể càng kéo càng xa, điểm ấy Khương Daniel cấp trên so hắn hiểu được được nhiều.

"Bảo hộ nghị viên an toàn." Khương Daniel lần theo quân nhân bản năng, đối trống trải gian phòng hô to lên tiếng, phảng phất đi học lúc trở lại huấn luyện viên tra hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hé mở oánh sáng bàn tay trắng noãn giả tá nâng kính mắt động tác che lại sáng sủa bật cười khóe miệng, thấu kính sau con mắt hay là cố gắng cúi thấp xuống, trừng mắt trên bàn mở ra Khương Daniel lý lịch biểu, quả thật là một chữ cũng không có nhìn thấy.

"Làm quân nhân trọng yếu nhất chính là cái gì?" Cấp trên hiển nhiên cũng là bị Ung Thánh Hựu như thế ép một cái làm mất mặt, đành phải cầm Khương Daniel trút giận.

"Là phục tùng trưởng quan mệnh lệnh." Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đè nén không được mừng thầm chi tình, con mắt chậm rãi lặng lẽ bên trên dời, Khương Daniel phẳng phiu cơ ngực ngay tại áo sơmi phía dưới bởi vì kích động kêu khóc mà lên hạ chập trùng, đường cong tròn trịa.

"Ngươi biết nên làm như thế nào." Cái này nói bóng gió, Khương Daniel đã nghe phải rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là hắn ở chỗ này trời, cũng là hắn ở chỗ này địa, hắn nói cận thân lân cận thân, cho dù là muốn hắn khi chắn bức tường người bắt hắn cho cản ở trước ngực, chỉ cần hắn nói, hắn thật đúng là chỉ có tự thân đi làm phần.

Thủ phải lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt hắn, cũng không có trước đó như vậy chán ghét đến quá phận.

Nghị viên làm việc và nghỉ ngơi phần lớn theo nhật trình đi, khoảng cách đại tuyển chi niên bắt đầu, bất quá ba bốn tháng quang cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là bận tối mày tối mặt, ăn cơm uống nước toàn bộ nhờ thư ký nhắc nhở, giờ làm việc bị chính hắn cho người ta vì không hạn chế kéo dài.

Hắn bất động, Khương Daniel là không có cách nào động.

Hắn có thể không ăn không uống toàn bộ nhờ đối quốc gia cùng chính đảng đầy ngập nhiệt tình treo, Khương Daniel lại không thể so hắn. Mọi thời tiết đứng cũng có phần hao phí thể lực, không đến trưa Ung Thánh Hựu ấn chuông gọi thư ký lại đốt một bình mới cà phê tiến đến, bụng của hắn cũng liền chít chít ục ục tấu lên hòa âm tới.

Bình thường bọn hắn nhân viên cảnh sát cũng sẽ tùy thân mang theo một chút tức thời bổ sung đường phân đồ ăn, Khương Daniel cũng có thể tùy thời thỉnh cầu ra ngoài ăn cơm tìm người thay cương vị. Bất quá trong lòng hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu âu lấy khí, tự nhiên không có khả năng đầu mấy Thiên Thiên đi làm liền cúi đầu xuống, nghĩ đến bị đói cũng liền bị đói, đi làm trước đó nhét no mây mẩy, dừng lại cũng không có gì lớn không được.

Hòa âm bên trong tiếng kèn cao thấp chập trùng, trầm bồng du dương.

"Khương nhân viên cảnh sát, ngươi có nghe hay không đến cái gì thanh âm kỳ quái?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có khả năng không biết kia là bụng của hắn đang gọi, hắn lại là nắm đúng tại bắt hắn trêu đùa, Khương Daniel đứng nghiêm, không rên một tiếng, cắn chặt hàm răng, rụt rụt bụng dưới.

"Tạm thời không có, Ung nghị viên." Hắn trả lời xong tất về sau, ngay sau đó là một chuỗi càng thêm vang dội dạ dày đói du hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được tha hắn một lần, không tra cứu thêm nữa, tiếp tục chui tại hắn trong đống văn kiện. Không có qua một hồi lâu, hai vị thư ký liền vội vàng gõ cửa tiến đến, đem chồng phải tràn đầy toa ăn, kéo tới Khương Daniel đứng nơi hẻo lánh trước mặt.

"Nghị viên không quá dựa theo giờ cơm ăn cơm, Khương nhân viên cảnh sát liền ở trong phòng dùng cơm tốt, thời gian cụ thể chúng ta về sau lại định." Thư ký vừa nhỏ giọng thì thầm vài câu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trên bàn trưng bày mặt kính vật trang trí, từ hắn cái kia góc độ nhìn sang, Khương Daniel cùng nàng khả nghi áp sát quá gần, hắn liền bất mãn khục ra tiếng.

Trên bàn vật trang trí bên trên một cái bóng ngược rất nhanh biến mất ở ngoài cửa, chỉ còn một đoàn đen sì, Khương Daniel lạnh lùng cái ót cùng âu phục bóng lưng.

Hắn cũng không phải toàn vô nhân tính, Khương Daniel dứt khoát ngồi trên mặt đất, xốc lên trước mặt một phần đồ ăn, ăn như hổ đói, trong lòng cho Ung Thánh Hựu trăm phần trăm mặt trái hình tượng vãn hồi điểm mặt mũi.

Thượng nhiệm hơn tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong truyền thuyết lạnh lùng quyết nhiên tham chính phong cách hắn ngược lại là không có cảm nhận được bao nhiêu, hắn ở bên cạnh hắn tai nghe chính mắt thấy ngược lại đều là chút nhìn như vụn vặt việc nhỏ.

Thí dụ như thư ký một trong cuối tuần lại muốn đi ra mắt, hắn nghĩ một lần nữa sắp xếp cái ban ra thuận tiện người ta truy cầu hạnh phúc, cuối cùng không thể không cùng Khương Daniel hai người đơn độc hưởng thụ tăng ca, chủ động nhặt lên thư ký chỉnh lý còn lại công việc làm.

Lại tỉ như quá khứ một đêm phong lưu qua tiểu nam hài luôn không phân rõ thân phận, bên trên ký túc xá đến cầu xin gặp hắn một lần. Hắn liền từ một ô trong ngăn kéo xuất ra trước đó sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt chi phiếu cùng in thành bao lí do thoái thác chia tay tình hình thực tế, đem thư phong chưng tại máy tạo độ ẩm bên trên thả cái mấy phút, để thư ký hoảng xưng đây là đặt ở hắn dưới cái gối, bị nước mắt của hắn cho che ẩm ướt.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong âm thầm đáng yêu lại đáng hận, để Khương Daniel thường xuyên hoảng hốt không thôi.

Hắn không hiểu rõ khí trên đầu, đổ ập xuống một chầu thóa mạ thuộc hạ hắn, cũng không hiểu rõ bày mưu nghĩ kế, một đường giẫm lên đồng liêu thi thể đi lên leo lên hắn, càng không cách nào biết được hắn tại đi cho tới hôm nay vị trí này trước đó, trải qua bao nhiêu không thể cho ai biết ủy khuất cùng gian khổ.

Tương phản, Ung Thánh Hựu là một con hung hãn lãnh diễm mèo hoang, thuần dưỡng là không thể nào , người bình thường muốn muốn cùng hắn cùng tồn tại cũng cần rất lớn dũng khí, lại đơn độc tại đụng phải không yêu cầm con mắt nhìn hắn Khương Daniel thời điểm, xoay người nằm xuống, lộ ra lông xù trắng bóng cái bụng, hướng hắn lộ ra được hắn không muốn người biết mềm mại.

Mặc dù khe hở cùng thành kiến vẫn không có bị tuỳ tiện đền bù hoặc là đánh nát khả năng, nhưng Khương Daniel biểu lộ so lúc mới tới, đã tốt hơn quá nhiều không thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần đây mấy ngày sinh hoạt càng thêm quy luật, thuộc hạ đều vụng trộm suy đoán cùng Khương Daniel đến có quan hệ. Nói không chừng Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt hạ đạt chỉ lệnh tặng toa ăn, nội tuyến công việc tin nhắn bên trong điều muộn giờ làm việc cùng ngày càng tinh chuẩn lúc tan việc, đều là loại đối Khương Daniel đại hiến ân cần. Tan tầm về sau, cũng thường thường là trực tiếp trở lại biệt thự làm việc, ra ngoài dùng cơm hoặc là dẫn người về nhà đều là không từng có sự tình.

Khương Daniel thông lệ ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế quan sát đường xá, lái xe vẫn như cũ bình ổn mở phát tại tính an toàn còn tốt mặt đường bên trên, hắn từ kính chiếu hậu liếc nhìn lại, thần sắc mỏi mệt Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi ở chỗ ngồi phía sau giống như trên buổi trưa nghỉ việc ra ngoài thuộc hạ mở video hội nghị, thẩm tra đối chiếu mấy hạng văn kiện bên trong chi tiết, thuộc hạ cuối cùng thông lệ làm tin vắn, tập hợp sảng khoái trời công việc.

Tấm phẳng đầu kia còn đang líu ríu hồi báo, thanh âm không dám ngừng, mà Ung Thánh Hựu đầu này ngữ khí không còn kiên nhẫn phê bình cùng thỉnh thoảng chen vào nói nhưng dần dần tan biến, Khương Daniel lại ngẩng đầu nhìn lên một chút, liền phát hiện hắn đã rủ xuống tiểu xảo đầu, lâm vào vô biên trong ngủ say.

"Ngài chỉ thị đi làm tiền trợ cấp đã phê xuống tới, khoản tiền đã bởi ngài tư nhân tài khoản trực tiếp đánh vào đối phương tài khoản. . . Chúng ta cũng đại biểu chính phủ ra mặt làm văn thư bên trên giải thích. . . Xác nhận thu được sau. . . Sẽ lại cho ngài hồi phục. . ." Đối phương sớm quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu biến đổi thất thường tính tình, đầu kia lại nhìn không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì hắn không thích cả cái màn ảnh chiếm hết mặt của hắn, luôn luôn cầm văn kiện che lại. Đồng dạng đồng dạng sau khi nói xong liền cúp máy video trò chuyện.

Khương Daniel vốn là đối với hắn nội dung công việc không có chút nào quan tâm, nghe được cũng làm gió từ bên tai rót, không để vào trong lòng, giữ bí mật cũng là nghề nghiệp của hắn quy tắc cùng bản năng một trong, không nên nghe hắn cũng sẽ không cố ý qua não.

Bất quá khi hắn đang theo dõi Ung Thánh Hựu ít có ôn nhu mềm nhu ngủ nhan trong lòng không khỏi động dung, trong video truyền đến mấy câu lại vèo bay lên hắn lông mày phong, khiến cho hắn nhịn không được cân nhắc tự hỏi.

Xe đến biệt thự, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có tỉnh lại.

Khương Daniel cũng đúng lúc muốn mượn thông lệ kiểm tra quan để trong ngoài an toàn cơ hội, phát điện thoại xác nhận một chút hắn vừa có suy đoán, liền để tùy hành tại phía sau bảo an tiểu đội tiếp tục giữ gìn cỗ xe an toàn, từ hắn trước tiến vào biệt thự kiểm tra.

Kỳ thật, nói hắn là có muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu lại vô tri vô giác ngủ say sưa bên trên một lát tư tâm cũng không phải không thể.

Khương Daniel phát thông điện thoại sau , chờ đợi trả lời, lập tức tại biệt thự bên trong đi tới đi lui, đồ dùng trong nhà bày biện, màn cửa bức họa đều như thường ngày, cũng không biến hóa, phòng khách trung ương trên bàn trà trưng bày lục thực cũng xanh thẳm tươi tốt, sinh cơ bừng bừng.

Đang lúc hắn dự định đóng cửa rời đi, chuẩn bị đánh thức nghị viên, đầu bên kia điện thoại trước Nhâm đội trưởng quả phụ cũng nói về lời nói đến, kêu tên của hắn. Trên bàn trà kia bồn tươi non vô cùng thảm thực vật, bỗng nhiên trong ký ức của hắn thoáng hiện.

Hắn đưa di động rơi xuống tại phủ đệ cửa trước trên mặt đất, màn hình hướng xuống cơ hồ quẳng cái vỡ nát, nhưng hắn cũng không đoái hoài tới nhiều như vậy, bước xa phóng tới phòng khách nâng lên nhựa chậu hoa, mãnh xốc lên lục thực ngắn ngủi gốc rễ cùng phía trên hờ khép bùn đất.

Phán đoán của hắn quả nhiên không sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với ánh nắng chán ghét trình độ không thua gì hấp huyết quỷ, văn phòng cũng là cái bóng, trong nhà che nắng màn càng là ra ngoài bảo hộ tư ẩn cân nhắc mà giả bộ lít nha lít nhít, cái này dạng người làm sao khả năng chủ động ở phòng khách bày ra thảm thực vật, còn nuôi phải tốt như vậy?

Cho nên chỉ có một cái khả năng, Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua bom trang bị bên trên đếm ngược thời gian, đối trên thân đeo thu dây tai nghe trấn định dưới mặt đất đạt chỉ lệnh, "Biệt thự phát hiện hư hư thực thực bom trang bị, mời lập tức bảo hộ ba viên tinh rút lui. An bài chuyên gia phá bom cùng giám định khoa, biệt thự chung quanh cần kéo không được đi vào đường ranh giới..."

Ba viên tinh là Ung Thánh Hựu tự do danh hiệu, tại chấp hành nhiệm vụ cùng thường ngày chắp đầu bên trong đại biểu tên của hắn, ngắn gọn dứt khoát, giữ bí mật tính mạnh. Bắt nguồn từ hắn vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo ba viên minh tinh sắp xếp tại trên má nốt ruồi, cho nên Khương Daniel tiểu đội, cũng không thể không mang theo ba viên tinh danh hiệu.

Lúc này bảo hộ ba viên tinh an toàn, vẫn là Khương Daniel trong lòng quan trọng nhất.

Hắn còn không cách nào xác định bom là gồm cả viễn trình điều khiển, hay là đơn nhất định thời gian, cẩn thận là hơn tổng không có sai.

Dính đến Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn bảo hộ biện pháp, cảnh vụ bộ môn đã có chu đáo chặt chẽ tỉ mỉ xác thực an bài, khoảng cách biệt thự cách đó không xa liền có cung cấp hắn lâm thời nghỉ ngơi an toàn phòng, giờ phút này chính dựa theo khẩn cấp khởi động kế hoạch, hướng mục đích tốc độ cao nhất tới gần.

Hắn tại ghế sau xe bên trên vốn là khát ngủ, bị đánh thức về sau lại không gặp Khương Daniel lại không về nhà được, còn mạnh hơn nhưng biết được trong nhà có bị bom san thành bình địa khả năng, tính tình đi lên, cứng rắn muốn cùng sớm đã không tại vô tuyến tai nghe tín hiệu phạm vi bên trong Khương nhân viên cảnh sát liên tuyến.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc hạ đều không trị nổi hắn, huống chi hiện tại hộ tống hắn, là Khương Daniel một đám đội viên. Nói hết lời, giữ gìn an toàn của hắn làm trọng, còn nữa Khương đội trưởng lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ cũng không tiện trò chuyện, mới dừng hắn quật kình.

Hắn bởi vì Khương Daniel náo một hồi lâu mới chính thức nghĩ đến mình, hậu tri hậu giác phát ra tiếng, "Chúng ta bây giờ muốn đi đâu? Biệt thự đều có thể có bom, đến tột cùng nơi nào an toàn?"

Khương Daniel đội viên từng cái nghiệp vụ tinh nhọn, đáng tiếc tính nết đều theo lão đại bọn họ, không nói nhiều, nhưng là mặt mũi rất mỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời này cũng không phải đang trách tội bọn hắn bảo hộ không chu toàn, chỉ là làm chính khách lâu quen có bực tức mà thôi, bọn hắn dĩ nhiên đã không biết trả lời như thế nào.

"Căn cứ chỉ thị, ngài muốn trước ở tạm phụ cận một chỗ có thể được an toàn phòng, đợi đến kiểm tra an toàn kết thúc, tất cả tai hoạ ngầm bài trừ về sau, ngài liền có thể trở lại biệt thự." Ung Thánh Hựu không hề lo lắng dùng đốt ngón tay đập cửa sổ xe, hoàng hôn dần dần giáng lâm, mặt trời đẹp đến mức giống cái cự đại mà sung mãn trứng mặn hoàng.

"Khương Daniel đâu? Hắn nay muộn không tới bảo hộ ta rồi?" Bọn hắn không có nói qua rất nhiều lời, cũng không có chia sẻ qua dạng này chạng vạng tối bóng đêm, hắn lại có chút không kịp ảo giác.

"Vì cẩn thận lý do, từ tại chúng ta còn không xác định bom nơi phát ra cùng mục tiêu, Khương. . . Khương đội trưởng cũng sẽ bị yểm hộ đến tương ứng an toàn phòng." Thuộc hạ chỉ là theo chương trình làm việc, trừ Khương Daniel không người sờ vuốt phải chuẩn Ung Thánh Hựu tính tình, cũng không ai dám gọi thẳng Khương Daniel đại danh.

"Vì cái gì ta không thể ở hắn ở an toàn phòng? Nếu như đều như thế?" Nói trắng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là muốn tại buổi tối đó hoàn toàn hao hết trước đó, nhìn thấy sống sờ sờ Khương Daniel, nói hắn lại thân thể nghiêng về phía trước chụp chụp ngồi trước vị trí lái, để lái xe quay đầu, đi cái gọi là Khương Daniel lâm thời chỗ ở.

Khương Daniel bộ hạ, đều cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là tại cố tình gây sự, thừa dịp chủ tâm cốt không tại, cố ý cho công tác của bọn hắn bằng thêm phiền phức.

Kỳ thật, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mình rõ ràng, hắn là đánh cái tính toán.

Một, hắn liền có thể ngủ đến Khương Daniel.

Hai, hắn còn có thể dùng mình tùy hứng bảo hộ Khương Daniel an toàn.

Hắn lời tuy thả ở nơi nào, phụ trách bảo an, vô luận như thế nào cũng không có khả năng để hắn cái này trọng điểm bảo hộ đối tượng, lần nữa di động về nguy hiểm chưa giải trừ biệt thự. Hắn ngụ ý cùng cho bọn hắn chừa lại duy nhất biện pháp giải quyết, không ở ngoài chính là Khương Daniel đến tìm hắn, giống thường ngày canh giữ ở bên cạnh hắn.

Hắn bất động, hắn tự nhiên sẽ động.

Hắn luôn luôn dùng tính mệnh thủ hộ an toàn của hắn, vậy hắn cũng phải liều một phen, dùng thân phận của mình đi bảo hộ hắn kịp thời từ bạo tạc hiện trường rút lui, không thương tổn mảy may.

Lãnh mỹ nhân làm sao không thể là người thông minh rồi?

Hắn càng muốn làm mãng phu bên người cái kia lại thanh lệ lại thông minh người bên gối.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại an toàn trong phòng vùi đầu phê lấy văn kiện, không chỉ có đúng hạn chờ đến giao tiếp xong biệt thự công việc Khương Daniel, còn chờ đến trên tay hắn trắng trẻo mũm mĩm hài nhi xe đẩy.

Theo lý thuyết, Khương Daniel hiện tại nên mang công tan tầm, hắn lại không cho hắn thêm cái tiền lương, còn lấy chấn kinh làm lý do chiếm dụng hắn thời gian nghỉ ngơi. Mặc dù hắn hiện tại cách tã lót ôm vào trong ngực hài tử rất có điểm ngại chuyện tốt của hắn, hắn cũng bây giờ không có lý do trêu chọc.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bất mãn đổ xuống tới mặt đến, tiếp tục giả vờ như tụ tinh hội thần nhìn hắn văn kiện. Kì thực một chữ, thậm chí một cái dấu chấm câu hắn đều bức không đi vào, toàn nghĩ đến bữa tối làm sao bây giờ, hắn đến thời điểm đã nhìn thấy trong phòng bếp còn có chưa mở ra rượu đỏ, không biết nên không nên mời Khương Daniel cộng ẩm.

"Không là của ta, là người quen biết hài tử." Khương Daniel hữu lực cánh tay đem hài nhi thân thể nho nhỏ vững vàng trừ trong ngực, có chút đong đưa hống nàng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

"Lão đặt ở lão nhân gia bên trong không tốt, ta ngẫu nhiên tiếp ra mang mang." Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận âm thầm khinh suất, hắn lại không nói gì, làm sao còn làm cho hắn rất cẩn thận mắt giống như. Lại nói, ngày nào không mang, lệch ngày hôm nay mang, nói rõ là làm cho hắn nhìn.

Khương Daniel vào cửa sau thoát âu phục bên ngoài bao, áo sơ mi trắng đâm vào dây lưng quần bên trong, sau thắt lưng còn vững vàng cài lấy súng, dùng để đưa tin tai nghe còn treo ở bên tai, đem trong ngực cười khanh khách hài nhi thả lại trong chiếc nôi. Quyển tay áo, xuyến tẩy hai đạo bình sữa, xông tốt sữa bột, còn thử đi thử lại thử nhiệt độ phải chăng thỏa đáng. Tư thế thuần thục lại chuyên nghiệp, trôi chảy phải phảng phất là ra ngoài nghề nghiệp yêu cầu, tại lắp ráp người đứng đầu súng.

"Ngươi hẳn phải biết ta rất cẩn thận mắt a?" Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để để văn kiện xuống, nằm ngang bên trên ghế sô pha, thình lình toát ra câu nói tới.

Hài tử rất ngoan, dùng tiểu động vật hình dạng thú bông đồ chơi trêu chọc một chút liền lại cười ra tiếng, Khương Daniel lung lay bình sữa, chậm rãi đem núm vú cao su hướng nàng mũm mĩm hồng hồng trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn đưa.

"Tại sao nói như thế?" Nàng ăn rất ngon, ùng ục ục vội vàng hấp thu chất dinh dưỡng, bình sữa mắt thấy liền không hạ không ít.

"Nếu như ngươi sớm một chút nói ngươi là bởi vì cái này hài tử mà hận ta, chán ghét ta, ta sẽ không để cho nàng vào cửa." Xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu là biết, Khương Daniel cũng vô ý giấu diếm, không bằng mở ra đến nói rõ.

"Ngươi sẽ không. Là ta sai, ta trước kia cảm thấy ngươi hội." Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu vào trước là chủ, lấy cùng đứa bé này vận mệnh chặt chẽ tương liên sự tình làm lý do, đối với hắn mang có bất mãn.

"Hiện tại xem ra, bất quá vừa lúc được tuyển chọn đối tượng là ngươi, ta cũng bất quá là đem đối tội phạm khí phát ở trên thân thể ngươi. Là ta không đúng, làm trái chuyên nghiệp tính." Cái này cái hài tử phụ thân, chính là đời trước đội trưởng, cũng là Khương Daniel tại trường cảnh sát thời kì liền mười phần kính yêu tiền bối, cùng may mắn Khương Daniel khác biệt, hắn tại bảo vệ Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài diễn thuyết trên đường, vô ý hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn chán ghét hắn thấy chiêu chiêu thức thức đều là hư tình giả ý, mê hoặc dân tâm chính trị gia nhóm, chớ đừng nói chi là đứa bé này còn nhỏ như vậy, dạng này cần tình thương của cha quan tâm.

Bình sữa dần dần trống một nửa, Khương Daniel thăm dò tính đem núm vú cao su từ tiểu bảo bối trong miệng rút ra, nàng lại không thuận theo, vẫn mút vào phải thơm ngọt, xem ra là thật đói.

"Mà lại, hướng phụ thân nàng tiền trợ cấp tài khoản bên trong đánh một khoản tiền lớn cũng là ngươi phải không, chính phủ trợ cấp không có khả năng có nhiều như vậy, định kỳ phái người đi viếng mộ cũng là ngươi." Hắn tại cầm lấy bom trước đó đánh kia thông điện thoại đã để hắn xác định sự thật này. Nếu như hắn không có trùng hợp nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc hạ tin vắn, hắn đại khái còn thật tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu ý chí sắt đá, hào vô nhân tính nghe đồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự khoe là chấp chính trong đảng thứ vừa ngoan tâm vô sỉ chính khách một viên, mặc dù Khương Daniel vừa mới nói, đều là mình sở tác sở vi không sai, nhưng chợt nghe, luôn có chút ngoài ý muốn thiện lương, ôn nhu.

Hắn không quen dạng này chính mình.

Kia hài tử phụ thân bởi vì công hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ, cùng hắn xác thực có quan hệ.

Hắn dù đối ngoại lãnh khốc vô tình, nhưng tuyệt không phải là không có một bộ giấu phải hảo hảo Bồ Tát tâm địa. Chỉ là tham chính về sau, hắn không thể rụt rè, cũng không thể chịu thua, đây đều là hắn tiến lên trên đường chướng ngại vật, hắn không thể không để bày tỏ mặt bỏ qua, đem đổi lấy lâu dài an bình.

"Uy, không có việc gì liền đừng gọi ta, ta đi làm công, tiếp xuống liền sẽ nghỉ ngơi." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người từ trên ghế salon bắn lên đến, như một làn khói ôm vào văn kiện, cũng mặc kệ trên mặt đất còn rơi mấy trương, liền hướng cùng phòng ngủ tương liên trong thư phòng tránh.

Hắn có khát cũng không nhất định là muốn từ Khương Daniel cho hắn ngược lại kia ly rượu đỏ đến giải trừ. Hiện tại tiêu tan hiềm khích lúc trước, cũng làm cho thăm dò quen mặt lạnh hắn có chút khó chịu xấu hổ.

"Nghĩ thông suốt muốn ngủ chung, vẫn là tùy thời gõ cửa nha!" Khương Daniel không ngờ tới hắn tại nghiêm túc bàn giao về sau, vẫn như là mỗi ngày mắt tiễn hắn rời đi biệt thự, cho hắn kéo cửa lên lúc đồng dạng, nhô đầu ra, ánh mắt lóe ánh sáng, nối liền một câu chết không đứng đắn, cầm bình sữa tay, không tự giác tăng lớn cường độ.

Tiểu công chúa cái này sẽ có chút mà vì vậy mà bị nghẹn, ríu rít ho khan.

Khương Daniel đuổi ôm chặt nàng, trong phòng đi qua đi lại, vì vuốt lên nàng nhất thời nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm khuôn mặt nhỏ.

"An toàn trong phòng có phải là có giám sát? Mấy cái camera tới?" Bên kia vừa tránh tiến gian phòng bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu liền cho thư ký treo điện thoại.

"Lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, mỗi gian phòng phòng đều có." Thư ký tại tiếp vào bom phong ba thông tri về sau, tự nhiên tùy thời khẩn trương chờ lệnh.

"Cho ta tiếp khách sảnh thời gian thực hình tượng." Ung Thánh Hựu đem văn kiện trong tay thống nhất ngã xuống đất bày ra, tìm kiếm lấy trong túi công văn tấm phẳng.

"Ngài lo lắng cái gì đâu? An toàn biện pháp cũng đều là đúng chỗ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ một tiếng, cúp điện thoại về sau trong phòng cạn thán, "Gợi cảm vú em, online mang bé con, không liếc không nhìn."

Nếu như có thể hạn chế hắn mặc liền tốt.

Đổi một kiện tơ chất màu xanh ngọc áo sơmi, hẳn là chính chính tốt sấn đứa bé kia màu hồng nhạt tiểu y phục, giày nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối hình tượng nhìn một lúc lâu, chung quy là nhịn không được lòng hiếu kỳ mãnh liệt, dùng kêu cứu dùng đường dây riêng kêu lên trong phòng khách, ôm tiểu oa nhi, cười đến thoải mái Khương Daniel tới.

"Khương nhân viên cảnh sát, ánh mắt ngươi cong lên đến, nhăn thành ngựa Charlone thời điểm, có nhìn hay không phải thanh trước mắt a?" Khương Daniel tự nhiên bị hắn vui vẻ đến quá phận thanh tuyến cùng mới lạ ví von, giật nảy mình.

"Cái này sao? Giống như cùng công việc không quan hệ?" Hắn không xác định Ung Thánh Hựu là lấy thân phận gì đang hỏi hắn, cái này cũng sẽ quyết định câu trả lời của hắn.

"Làm bằng hữu hỏi ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển cái ổn thỏa bất quá giới định nghĩa, thích hợp đêm nay bọn hắn.

"Nhìn không thấy." Khương Daniel đối đãi bằng hữu rất thẳng thắn.

"Hoàn toàn nhìn không thấy? Cái gì đều nhìn không thấy?" Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì bọn hắn chạy tới bằng hữu giai đoạn này mà cảm thấy mừng thầm, tiếp lấy hỏi tới.

"Cái biểu tình này là ta hưởng thụ lập tức phương pháp. Nếu như nhìn không thấy sự vật khác, chỉ vì hiện tại vui vẻ mà mỉm cười lời nói, mới là thuần túy nhất a." Khương Daniel ngoài ý muốn chân thành tha thiết, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng kêu việc lớn không tốt.

"Đáng tiếc bị ta một hơi ăn hết, là hai viên phi thường mỹ vị ngựa Charlone đâu." Hắn đột nhiên bị rút đi hướng hắn xác nhận thật lòng dũng khí, đành phải mở không ảnh hưởng toàn cục trò đùa, bên miệng phát ra yum-yum nhấm nuốt âm thanh, xấu hổ trên tấm hình ngây thơ vú em sắc mặt ửng đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ khắc này ở biết rõ, Khương Daniel cùng hắn sẽ mang về nhà, lại chú định sẽ bị hắn đuổi rơi những cái kia nam hài không giống, hắn không quá nhẫn tâm tổn thương hắn.

Mà Khương Daniel cũng không có cách nào bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ, tự tiện cắt cắt nguồn điện, khó khăn điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, chỉ trả lời một câu, "Biết, nghị viên." Liền cuống quít cúp máy.

Nghị viên cùng hắn đội trưởng cảnh vệ, một đêm không ngủ.

Một vị là vội vàng chiếu cố vấn hài tử, không kịp ngủ bù, một vị là vội vàng điều hình ảnh theo dõi, trằn trọc các cái gian phòng, quan sát hắn chiếu cố vấn hài tử.

Nghênh đón bọn hắn, vẫn như cũ là một cái rất bình thường buổi sáng, cùng ngày mặt trời mọc phải rất bình thường, cùng ngày Khương Daniel bánh mì nướng bên trên thả mỡ bò quả nếm rất bình thường, cùng ngày Ung Thánh Hựu mặc âu phục kiểu dáng xem ra rất bình thường.

Vạn sự vạn vật xem ra, đều chỉ là một cái bình thường, không gió sáng sủa ngày mùa thu.

Tiểu nữ hài đưa về mụ mụ nơi đó đi, Khương Daniel cũng phải mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi làm.

Bọn hắn vốn hẳn nên đi không có nhà cao tầng vật che chắn sớm định ra lộ tuyến.

Cho dù ở xuất phát sau năm phút bên trong Khương Daniel liền phát hiện phương hướng chệch hướng, nhưng hắn không kịp ngăn cản đã bị mua được lái xe nắm chắc tay lái một đường giẫm lên chân ga vọt tới trước, thẳng đến lái vào cao lầu san sát, tay bắn tỉa phục kích trong đó quảng trường.

Đạn đầu tiên đánh xuyên lái xe đầu lâu cùng yếu ớt kính chắn gió, trong xe mùi máu tanh nồng đậm cùng tuyệt vọng không khí vô tận tản mát ra.

Khương Daniel đã lấy cực lớn âm lượng đối tai nghe kêu cứu hoàn tất, hiện tại hắn muốn làm, chính là tận lực kéo dài thời gian, cam đoan Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu!" Hắn hô ba lần Ung Thánh Hựu mới phản ứng được, hắn đã rời khỏi thường ngày trạng thái tinh thần, sợ hãi chiếm cứ lý trí của hắn cùng thân thể, hắn ức chế không nổi sụt sùi khóc, toàn thân trên dưới đều đang run rẩy, tê liệt ngã xuống tại hơi ghế sau xe bên trên, không cách nào động đậy.

"Ngươi đừng sợ, ta tại. Ngươi tận lực chậm rãi ép cúi người, đem đầu cùng thân thể đều giấu đến cánh cửa đằng sau, nương tựa. Đạn có thể đập bể kiếng, đến đạn là không có cách nào xuyên thấu cánh cửa." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn khóc đến mờ mịt luống cuống, Khương Daniel quay đầu phát hiện hắn vẫn không nhúc nhích, lập tức lúc trước tòa nghiêng người tới, hết sức tới gần tay của hắn, đem hắn một chút xíu hướng xuống lôi kéo. Ngoài xe tiếng súng nổi lên bốn phía, pha lê lại một chút xíu bể nát, hắn nhất định phải nắm chặt thời gian.

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để ngồi xổm chống đạn cửa xe về sau, Khương Daniel liền một tay cởi xuống âu phục bên ngoài bao, mặt còn đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu, không ngừng trấn an tâm tình của hắn. Giãy dụa phía dưới, hắn dùng một tay cởi xuống bên trong áo lót chống đạn, lại dùng một tay miễn cưỡng ném đến Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu.

"Mặc vào." Khương Daniel chụp chụp hắn dưới áp lực mạnh run rẩy không thôi đầu lâu, ngữ khí đã là không thể nghi ngờ kiên định.

"Khương Daniel, nếu như chúng ta hôm nay chết ở chỗ này, ta hi vọng ngươi biết, đồng thời vì ngươi hôm qua không có ngủ ta, cảm thấy tiếc nuối." Ung Thánh Hựu mò lên sau lưng một cái góc, lạnh mà liễm diễm trong mắt tăng đầy nước mắt, giọng mũi dày đặc, mang có một phần hối hận oán trách.

Khương Daniel nửa gương mặt băng phải tất cả đều là vết máu, thái dương có mảnh thủy tinh trầy da chỗ thủng, cốt cốt hướng xuống chảy xuống máu tươi, mặt khác hé mở lại sạch sẽ, thuần chân cũng oanh liệt, nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt, nhưng không để chịu thua cùng nhận mệnh.

Hắn kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú chụp tại bằng da chỗ ngồi phía sau tay phải, máu trên mặt dấu vết hỗn hợp Ung Thánh Hựu vân tay, khắc ở hắn một bên dưới mắt nốt ruồi bên trên, là khế ước, cũng là huân chương.

"Ung nghị viên, ta cam đoan chúng ta đều không có việc gì. Chức trách của ta chính là bảo hộ an toàn của ngươi." Bọn hắn vì sao muốn đến thê thảm như thế tình trạng mới trao đổi thực tình, sớm một chút liền tốt, nhưng là hiện tại cũng không tính trễ, Khương Daniel nói xong, lưu luyến không rời buông hắn ra tay.

Trên xe đã không có bao nhiêu pha lê hài cốt, thời gian còn thừa không có mấy.

Khương Daniel đem lái xe thi thể ôm vào trước người làm che chắn, hoạt động đến trên ghế lái, dùng sức đong đưa tay lái, xe hướng phía sau phi nhanh, bước nhanh trượt xuống đường dốc, thoát đi tay bắn tỉa tầm bắn phạm vi bên trong.

Hắn đã vừa mới xác định tay bắn tỉa vị trí, số lớn nhân viên cứu viện tại một hai phút bên trong cũng chắc chắn chạy tới nơi này, hắn phải đi giải quyết rơi, ít nhất cũng phải phân tán tay bắn tỉa lực chú ý, dùng cái này cam đoan Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối an toàn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn bởi vì thân phận hạn chế, không nên cũng rất ít gọi Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, hôm nay cũng liền gọi cái đủ đi.

"Ta tại. Ta yêu ngươi, ta là thật yêu ngươi. Ngươi không yêu ta, ta cũng yêu ngươi. Ta nhìn ngươi lần đầu tiên, liền điên cuồng yêu ngươi. Nếu như chúng ta đều còn sống ra ngoài, ngươi có muốn hay không cân nhắc cùng với ta?" Miệng so tâm nhanh, đầu óc sớm ném đến lên chín tầng mây, hắn đem duy nhất một kiện áo chống đạn đều thoát cho hắn, hắn thật là sợ hắn sẽ chết, hắn sẽ rời đi chính mình.

Hắn chỉ có thể run rẩy cho thấy cõi lòng, bởi vì hắn sợ hắn nếu không nói, liền không có cơ hội.

"Ta biết, Ta cũng thế." Khương Daniel hướng phía hướng phía dưới cất đặt kính chiếu hậu gật gật đầu, ở bên trong, hắn nhìn đến so bất cứ lúc nào đều càng yếu ớt, đều càng không chịu nổi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lại so bất kỳ một cái nào hắn thấy qua hắn, đều muốn càng đẹp.

Hắn hẳn là vì có được dạng này một đóa hoạt bát hoa hồng mà cảm thấy may mắn.

Hắn phải vì hắn sống sót, cũng phải mang theo hắn đồng loạt, sống sót.

"Nhưng ngươi vẫn là muốn đem ta một người lưu tại nơi này? Ta lệnh cho ngươi, không cho phép thụ thương, một đầu ngón tay đều không cho gãy, hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh trở lại bên cạnh ta." Khương Daniel gọi hắn chỉ là vì cho niềm tin của hắn cùng dũng khí, nói cho hắn, hắn tuyệt sẽ không cứ thế từ bỏ hắn cùng tính mạng của hắn, không nghĩ còn phải cho hắn cái hứa hẹn, cho dù hắn cũng không phải trăm phần trăm, trong lòng nắm chắc.

"Bởi vì đây là an toàn nhất biện pháp. Ta đáp ứng ngươi, chờ ta trở lại, ngươi muốn làm cái gì đều có thể." Khương Daniel khép lại cửa xe, biến mất tại ven đường công trình kiến trúc bầy bên trong.

Tại Khương Daniel tới kịp bò lên trên sân thượng trước đó, sát thủ đã một mệnh ô hô, tự hành kết thúc. Hắn cũng ở trên đường biết được Ung Thánh Hựu thuận lợi được cứu vớt, lập tức nhẹ nhõm không ít.

Chờ hắn qua thông lệ báo cáo chuẩn bị cùng kiểm tra xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu còn lại ở bên cạnh không đi, lớn như vậy khu vực đường ranh giới liền vì một mình hắn một mực lôi kéo, điêu ngoa cực kì, hoàn toàn không thông cảm người khác.

Truyền thông máy bay trực thăng cùng đặc phái phóng viên, chụp ảnh đoàn đội cũng dần dần nghe hỏi đuổi tới hiện trường, Khương Daniel nhướng mày nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trong xe cảnh sát, cửa sổ thủy tinh bên ngoài đèn flash liên tiếp, không biết dừng.

Thường ngày hắn đại khái là sẽ yên lặng đi ra, tùy theo hắn trở thành chuyện xưa đơn điệu trung tâm.

Nhưng cái kia ngây thơ khác biệt, bình thường phải rất khác biệt.

Trên người hắn mùi máu tươi dày đặc, mỗi cái tế bào đều kêu gào Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự.

Thế là, Khương Daniel thẳng tắp đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu ở cửa sổ xe trước đó, không đợi hắn gõ bên trong nghị viên liền hạ xuống pha lê, duỗi ra một con không ngừng run lên tay, kéo qua Khương Daniel trước ngực cong vẹo cà vạt, nhô ra nửa viên kiểu tóc lộn xộn, ẩm ướt đến mức hoàn toàn đầu, cùng hắn nhiệt liệt liệt trao đổi nước bọt, nhiệt liệt liệt hôn.

4,776 duyệt


	164. Chapter 164

【 Dan Ung 】Wolf in the House

by sói tới

01.

Mưa rào xối xả hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu cách lấy trùng điệp màn mưa, liếc mặt một cái liền nhìn thấy cái kia ôm đầu gối ngồi xổm trong góc người.

Cơ hồ là không cần nghĩ ngợi, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến người kia trước mặt, đem dù hướng phía trước một nghiêng, vì hắn che đi nước mưa xâm nhập.

Phát giác được trên đầu nhiều một trận bóng tối bao phủ, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, bị nước mưa ướt nhẹp trước phát lộn xộn đóng ở trước mắt, nhưng như cũ không cách nào ngăn trở hắn sắc bén băng lãnh hai mắt, giờ phút này chính tràn ngập cảnh giới mà nhìn trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện khách không mời mà đến.

"Ngươi là ai?"

Có lẽ là xối quá lâu mưa quan hệ, Khương Daniel thanh âm nghe đặc biệt khô khốc khàn khàn, cách tiếng mưa rơi mỗi chữ mỗi câu truyền vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chạp không có trả lời, cho là hắn là không nghe thấy mình, Khương Daniel đề cao âm thanh lượng lại hỏi một lần: "Ngươi là ai?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục mở miệng trả lời.

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, xác định người trước mắt cũng không tồn tại tại mình trong nhận thức biết về sau, lập tức lại cúi đầu, khôi phục vừa mới tư thế, lạnh giọng trả lời: "Ta không biết ngươi."

Hắn cho là hắn lệnh đuổi khách hạ phải đủ rõ ràng, nhưng không nghĩ tới cách một đoạn thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đứng tại chỗ không nhúc nhích.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel đáy mắt dần dần hiện ra không kiên nhẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà cứ như vậy quỷ thần xui khiến thốt ra ——

"Uy, ngươi muốn cùng ta cùng nhau về nhà sao?"

02.

Mơ mơ hồ hồ địa, Ung Thánh Hựu lĩnh một cái người xa lạ về nhà.

Người kia toàn thân ướt đẫm, giống như là bị người tưới một thùng nước chó lang thang, trầm thấp sợ lôi kéo đầu, chỉ lộ ra một đôi hơi có vẻ ai oán ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, quay người tiến phòng tắm xuất ra một đầu sạch sẽ khăn mặt khỏa ở trên người hắn, nhẹ nói: "Tranh thủ thời gian đi trước tắm nước nóng đi, cảm mạo liền không tốt, quần áo ta đi tìm một chút có cái gì thích hợp ngươi mặc , đợi lát nữa cho ngươi thả bên ngoài phòng tắm một bên, chính ngươi thay đổi."

Khương Daniel không nói gì thêm, lặng im đưa tay tiếp nhận khăn mặt liền xoay người tiến phòng tắm.

Một lát sau, nghe thấy phòng tắm truyền đến tiếng nước về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mới an tâm đi đến phòng ngủ tủ quần áo đi cho hắn tìm quần áo. Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong ngăn tủ vùi đầu tìm kiếm, thật vất vả mới từ ngăn tủ nơi hẻo lánh chỗ tìm tới một bao chưa tháo gỡ đồ thể thao.

Cái này bao đồ thể thao vẫn là hắn trước đó tại trên mạng đặt hàng thời điểm có điểm không cẩn thận sai lớn kích thước, về sau cũng lười cầm đi trả lại, kết quả cứ như vậy nhét vào tủ quần áo nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, không nghĩ tới hôm nay thế mà còn có thể phát huy được tác dụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy quần áo đứng tại cửa phòng tắm trước, cẩn thận từng li từng tí gõ cửa một cái nói: "Cái kia, ta đem quần áo thả tại cửa ra vào, ngươi..."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, cửa phòng tắm liền thẳng bị người kéo ra.

Bên hông hắn chỉ bọc một đầu khăn tắm, cứ như vậy không e dè từ trong phòng tắm đi tới. Vừa xối xong tắm tóc còn ướt sũng, giọt nước thuận lọn tóc nhỏ tại hắn da thịt trắng noãn bên trên, diên lấy cường tráng tráng kiện cơ bắp đường cong đi xuống, trải qua bằng phẳng bụng dưới, cuối cùng trượt vào bên hông cùng khăn tắm ở giữa trong khe hở.

you người đến cực điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình thế mà không tự chủ nuốt nước miếng một cái.

Duỗi cả buổi tay lại chậm chạp không chiếm được đáp lại, Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, nhịn không được mở miệng nhắc nhở, "Uy, quần áo."

"Ngô? Nha!" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới tranh thủ thời gian lấy lại tinh thần, đem y phục trong tay đưa ra đi.

Nhìn xem hắn tiếp nhận quần áo sau lại quay người trở lại trong phòng tắm đi, Ung Thánh Hựu tối tối ở trong lòng phỉ nhổ chính mình.

Ai, hắn làm gì giống như là mấy trăm năm chưa từng thấy nam nhân giống như? Vừa mới ánh mắt của hắn sợ không phải đói khát đến muốn lập tức đem người trước mắt cho ăn sống nuốt tươi xuống dưới, quá rõ ràng.

... Hi vọng đối phương không có có ý thức đến mới tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích nam nhân, điểm này hắn từ rất sớm trước kia liền biết. Từ khi hắn cao trung cùng trong nhà người bộc lộ trở mặt về sau, liền không còn có trở về qua, rất có một loại cả đời không qua lại với nhau giác ngộ.

Bất quá kỳ thật hắn đối với chuyện này cũng nhìn rất thoáng, phụ mẫu không có cách nào thông cảm hắn, đó cũng là không thể làm gì sự tình, dù sao không phải mỗi một gia đình đều có thể sáng suốt như vậy đi tiếp thu một cái đồng tính luyến ái nhi tử. Chỉ là ngẫu nhiên nhớ tới hay là khó tránh khỏi có chút tiếc nuối, trông thấy một nhà du lịch tràng cảnh sẽ cảm thấy ao ước vô cùng, không ngừng nghĩ đến nếu như lúc ấy hắn không có nhất thời xúc động liền cùng trong nhà người thẳng thắn, ngược lại là lựa chọn tiến hành theo chất lượng chậm rãi để bọn hắn minh bạch, hết thảy có phải là liền sẽ trở nên không giống?

Nhưng là hiện tại mới đến hối hận đã tới không kịp.

Cùng nó hối hận, chẳng bằng hảo hảo qua cuộc sống mình muốn, nói không chừng có một ngày cha mẹ của hắn lại đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt, hồi tâm chuyển ý cũng khó nói.

Mặc dù khả năng này là cực kỳ bé nhỏ.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ lung tung thời khắc, Khương Daniel đã thay xong quần áo ra.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói qua tại nông rộng đồ thể thao xuyên tại Khương Daniel trên thân lại ngoài ý muốn phù hợp, không chỉ có đột hiển hắn vai rộng chân dài, còn để hắn nhiều hơn một phần nhà ở cảm giác. Nếu như nói vừa mới Khương Daniel giống một con nghèo túng chó lang thang, hắn hiện tại tựa như là làm người rất cảm thấy thân thiết nhà bên tiểu đệ đệ.

Mặc dù trên mặt hắn biểu lộ một chút cũng không thân thiết.

"Uy, ngươi tên là gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định từ tự giới thiệu bắt đầu, cũng không thể một mực gọi hắn cho ăn a?

Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ là cặp kia lạnh lùng ánh mắt, thật lâu mới mở miệng nói: "Daniel."

"Da... niel?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời ngữ bỗng nhiên, không nhịn ở trong lòng thầm nghĩ đầu năm nay người trẻ tuổi đều như thế thời thượng lấy tên tiếng Anh chữ sao?"Lúc đầu danh tự đâu?"

Khương Daniel kỳ quái nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, "Liền gọi Daniel." Hắn dừng một chút, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xoắn xuýt mặt về sau hảo tâm tăng thêm một câu: "Cũng có thể gọi Daniel."

"Tốt a, liền Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận.

Biết danh tự, bước kế tiếp liền muốn hiểu thân phận bối cảnh.

"Ngươi vừa mới vì sao lại ngồi xổm ở ven đường? Người nhà đâu?"

Nói đến đây cái, Khương Daniel liền sầm mặt lại, một câu đều không nói yên lặng ngồi vào phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, toàn thân cao thấp đều tản ra không nguyện ý trả lời kiên quyết.

Rời nhà trốn đi tiểu hài.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng kết luận.

"Không nói cũng không quan hệ." Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên trước."Nhìn dáng vẻ của ngươi hẳn là so với ta nhỏ hơn đi, ngươi có thể gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca."

"Ta 25." Khương Daniel bất mãn liếc mắt nhìn hắn, rất có một loại không nên đem ta khi tiểu hài nhìn khó chịu ngữ khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cười ra tiếng, nhếch miệng nói: "Thật tiếc nuối, ta 26, cho nên ngươi hay là phải gọi ta một tiếng ca."

Khương Daniel tự chuốc nhục nhã nhếch miệng, quay người một nằm liền ổ tiến ghế sô pha bên trong, hai tay vòng ngực nhắm mắt lại, một bộ chuẩn bị chìm vào giấc ngủ bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế tranh thủ thời gian lên tiếng: "Ài, đừng ngủ nơi này, sẽ lạnh, đến trong phòng ngủ đi ngủ đi."

Khương Daniel mở ra một con mắt, trong giọng nói mang một tia trêu chọc, "Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ngủ sao?"

"Ngươi nếu là không muốn cùng ta ngủ một cái giường, cũng có thể lựa chọn tại ta trong phòng ngả ra đất nghỉ." Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel treo ở ghế sô pha bên ngoài chân dài, "Ngươi không chê ngủ ở cái này sofa nhỏ bên trên đập phải hoảng, ta đều đau lòng nhà ta ghế sô pha."

Khương Daniel không thể không phủ nhận Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời còn rất có đạo lý, cái này cái ghế sa lon với hắn mà nói xác thực quá nhỏ, không có nằm một hồi hắn đã cảm thấy đau lưng.

Đã chủ nhà đều đã đáp ứng để hắn giường ngủ, vậy hắn làm gì còn muốn làm oan chính mình đâu?

Nghĩ đến đây, Khương Daniel vui vẻ tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu hảo ý, đi theo phía sau hắn tiến phòng ngủ chính. Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn cầm một cái mới gối đầu, có chút do dự mà nói: "Nhà ta không có có dư thừa chăn mền, ngươi không ngại..."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, Khương Daniel liền thẳng tiếp xuống dưới: "Không ngại."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, giúp hắn đem gối đầu dọn xong, "Vừa vặn ta ngày mai nghỉ ngơi, có thể dẫn ngươi đi mua một chút vật dụng hàng ngày trở về."

Khương Daniel yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt có chút phức tạp: "Vì cái gì?"

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nghi ngờ.

"Tại sao phải mang ta trở về? Tại sao phải đối ta tốt như vậy?"

Đúng vậy a, vì cái gì đây? Xác thực lý do Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời cũng không nói lên được.

Hắn nghiêng đầu nghiêm túc suy nghĩ trong chốc lát: "Đại khái là bởi vì... Ngươi rất giống chó lang thang đi."

"Cáp?" Khương Daniel nhíu mày."Có ý tứ gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười: "Đã đều quyết định mang ngươi trở về, hiện đang xoắn xuýt lý do cũng không có ý nghĩa gì. Mà lại, có một số việc chính là muốn làm liền làm, chí ít ta tin tưởng trực giác của ta."

"Cái gì trực giác?"

"Ta tin tưởng ngươi không là người xấu."

03.

Ung Thánh Hựu một đêm không ngủ.

Tối hôm qua tại hắn nói ra câu nói kia về sau, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn nửa ngày, sau đó chậm rãi nói: "Nhưng ta không phải người tốt."

Câu nói này là có ý gì?

Đây là tại nhắc nhở hắn muốn đem hắn vứt bỏ liền nhanh, không cần chờ đến về sau mới đến hối hận không?

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lại không muốn.

Trong tiềm thức, hắn chính là cảm thấy Khương Daniel sẽ không tổn thương hắn, coi như về sau thật chuyện gì xảy ra, cũng là chính hắn lựa chọn.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cảm giác tâm tình nhẹ nhõm nhiều. Hắn xoay người, trông thấy Khương Daniel an ổn ngủ mặt, hắn khẽ nhếch miệng, một tay còn nắm thật chặt chăn bông một góc, liền như thằng bé con sợ hãi âu yếm đồ chơi bị người đoạt đi, không hiểu đáng yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cười ra tiếng, đùa ác giơ tay đi nắm cái mũi của hắn, cử động này cũng thành công để Khương Daniel từ trong lúc ngủ mơ bị đánh thức.

Khương Daniel cau mày tỉnh lại, "Ngươi làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian thu tay lại, như không có việc gì nói: "Không có gì, không còn sớm, tranh thủ thời gian rời giường thu thập một chút, ta dẫn ngươi đi mua vật dụng hàng ngày."

Khương Daniel không kiên nhẫn ngồi dậy, bá bá ngủ loạn đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế lại nhịn không được cười ra tiếng.

"... Cười cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, thẳng thắn nói: "Không có gì, chẳng qua là cảm thấy ngươi đặc biệt đáng yêu mà thôi."

Khương Daniel phảng phất đối hai chữ này phi thường cảm mạo, lập tức nghĩa chính ngôn từ cường điệu: "Ta không đáng yêu."

"Tốt, ngươi không đáng yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo gật đầu, tục ngữ nói dỗ tiểu hài chính là phải thuận lấy lời nói của bọn họ, dạng này bọn hắn mới sẽ không tiếp tục cùng ngươi cáu kỉnh.

Quả nhiên, nghe thấy câu nói này Khương Daniel biểu lộ lập tức liền hòa hoãn xuống dưới, "Hừ" một tiếng liền rời giường tiến phòng tắm rửa mặt.

Ha ha, không chỉ có là một con rời nhà trốn đi chó lang thang, hay là một con ngạo kiều nhỏ sữa chó a.

Khương Daniel tốc độ thật nhanh, không đầy một lát liền ra, trên thân hay là mặc ngày hôm qua bao đồ thể thao. Nét mặt của hắn có chút khó chịu, đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người nói: "Đi mau, ta không nghĩ liên tục hai ngày đều mặc cùng một bộ quần áo, bẩn."

Thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong cắn thổ ty, tay phải còn bưng một ly cà phê.

"Vậy ngươi chí ít cũng phải để ta ăn điểm tâm xong?"

Khương Daniel còn chưa mở miệng nói chuyện, bụng của hắn liền truyền đến một trận vang dội "Ùng ục" âm thanh, để hắn nháy mắt lúng túng đứng tại chỗ, không biết làm sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhẹ đem trong mâm thổ ty đẩy lên trước mắt hắn.

"Cùng một chỗ ăn đi."

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn là thuận theo kéo ra cái ghế tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống bên người, một ngụm lại một ngụm gặm khô cằn thổ ty.

Ung Thánh Hựu trêu đùa: "Nhìn dáng vẻ của ngươi sẽ không phải là cái kiều sinh quán dưỡng đại thiếu gia a?"

"..."

Thấy Khương Daniel đột nhiên không nói lời nào, Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trên mặt cũng đi theo cứng đờ.

"... Ta chẳng lẽ đoán đúng đi?"

Khương Daniel không kiên nhẫn đánh gãy, "Tranh thủ thời gian ăn xong, đi nhanh lên đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn gì để nói.

Ai có thể đến nói cho hắn một chút, hắn đến tột cùng là nhặt cái hạng người gì trở về?

04.

Khương Daniel rất rõ ràng không có đi dạo qua siêu thị.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bên cạnh đẩy xe đẩy một mặt không thích ứng người, trong lòng không khỏi cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

"Ngươi biểu lộ có thể hay không tự nhiên một điểm?" Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nhắc nhở.

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn hắn, giống như là đang hỏi "Ta nơi nào mất tự nhiên" .

"Ngươi cả người cứng đờ giống khối đầu gỗ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo Khương Daniel căng cứng bả vai, "Đi dạo cái siêu thị không cần câu nệ như vậy, nhanh ngẫm lại ngươi có đồ vật gì muốn mua, sớm một chút mua xong liền có thể về nhà sớm."

Khương Daniel biểu lộ có chút xấu hổ, ngạnh sinh sinh phản bác.

"Ta không có câu nệ, chỉ là không quá quen thuộc đẩy cái này có bánh xe đồ vật."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Đại thiếu gia, vật này gọi xe đẩy."

"Tính một cái, hay là ta đến đẩy đi." Ung Thánh Hựu hảo tâm từ Khương Daniel trong tay tiếp nhận xe đẩy, Khương Daniel lập tức giống như là như trút được gánh nặng thở ra một hơi, phảng phất ném đi cái gì đại bao phục, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không biết nên khí hay nên cười.

Trên tay không có vướng bận đồ vật, Khương Daniel rốt cục bắt đầu nghiêm túc đi dạo siêu thị, mỗi đi mấy bước liền đem nhìn thấy đồ vật ném vào xe đẩy bên trong, lập tức liền đem xe đẩy cho chồng phải tràn đầy.

Ung Thánh Hựu líu lưỡi, "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn mua bao nhiêu thứ?"

"Rất nhiều sao?" Khương Daniel vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ xe đẩy bên trong móc ra một bó lớn bàn chải đánh răng, "Ngươi mua nhiều như vậy bàn chải đánh răng làm chi? Dự định làm bàn chải đánh răng bán buôn thương sao?"

"Bàn chải đánh răng không phải một tuần lễ liền phải thay thế một lần sao?" Khương Daniel vẻ mặt thành thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc.

Lần này Khương Daniel là kiều sinh quán dưỡng đại thiếu gia sự tình cuối cùng là thực chùy.

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đem dư thừa bàn chải đánh răng đặt lại trên kệ, "Không có ý tứ, Daniel thiếu gia, ta một cái cùng khổ tiền lương tộc nuôi không nổi ngài, ngài vẫn là đi đi."

Không biết có phải hay không là Ung Thánh Hựu ảo giác, hắn tựa hồ trông thấy Khương Daniel trên mặt hiện lên một tia vẻ mặt bối rối.

"Ta hôm qua đã cho ngươi đổi ý cơ sẽ, hiện tại không kịp." Khương Daniel nói.

"Quản ngươi, ta muốn đổi ý liền đổi ý, ngươi ở của ta ăn ta mặc ta dùng ta, ta còn không thể làm chủ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt."Còn có, ngươi mua nhiều đồ như vậy, là dự định ỷ lại nhà ta cả một đời không đi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ, hắn thật chỉ là muốn nhả rãnh một chút mà thôi, cũng không có bao nhiêu nghiêm túc thành phần ở bên trong.

Nhưng không nghĩ tới, Khương Daniel thế mà đem câu nói này coi là thật.

"Vậy liền đổ thừa cả một đời đi."

Khương Daniel nói xong xoay người rời đi, chỉ lưu cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái lạnh lùng bóng lưng, để hắn muốn phản bác đều không có cơ hội.

Cả một đời... Sao?

Có Khương Daniel ở tương lai, ngẫm lại tựa hồ cũng rất không tệ?

Ung Thánh Hựu cười một cái tự giễu.

Xem ra hắn thật là độc thân tịch mịch quá lâu đi? Không phải hắn hiện tại làm sao lại bởi vì vì một cái người xa lạ lơ đãng một câu liền tuỳ tiện dao động đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu một đường bừng tỉnh thần, thẳng đến Khương Daniel gọi tên của hắn nhiều lần hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi ngốc sao?"

"Ngô? A, chuyện gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian trả lời.

Khương Daniel đứng tại trước quầy thu tiền, một mặt lúng túng nhìn xem thu ngân viên, lại nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, "Đưa tiền!"

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận mệnh móc bóp ra.

Đi, không trách Khương Daniel, là hắn đột nhiên quên một sự thật ——

Cái này kiều sinh quán dưỡng đại thiếu gia hiện tại chỉ là một con nghèo túng chó lang thang thôi!

05.

Một tháng sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm về nhà đẩy cửa ra, liền gặp được mặc một bao màu xám vệ áo Khương Daniel giờ phút này chính co ro hắn thân thể cao lớn ổ ở trên ghế sa lon, trên tay còn bưng lấy hắn bút điện nhìn SpongeBob thấy quên cả trời đất.

Vừa nghe thấy hắn vào cửa thanh âm, Khương Daniel liền tạm dừng phim nhựa hình tượng, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Trở về rồi?"

Khương Daniel để bút xuống điện, ánh mắt có chút mong đợi nhìn về phía trên tay hắn dẫn theo liền làm hộp.

"Đêm nay ăn cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Biết rõ còn cố hỏi."

Người này sáng nay tại hắn trước khi ra cửa không ngừng quấn lấy hắn nói bữa tối muốn ăn Katsudon, phiền phải hắn rốt cục gật đầu đáp ứng mới bằng lòng thả hắn đi ra ngoài đi làm. Nếu như ban đêm không tuân thủ ước định cho hắn mua cơm, tiểu tử này đoán chừng đêm nay có thể làm cho hắn không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Lúc trước đem Khương Daniel nhặt trở về thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên lai tưởng rằng cá tính của hắn sẽ là tương đối hơi cao ngạo lạnh lùng thiếu niên. Nhưng không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel không chỉ có không có chút nào cao lãnh, cá tính hoàn toàn liền như thằng bé con đồng dạng thỉnh thoảng cố tình gây sự, ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn đùa nghịch đại thiếu gia tính tình.

Tổng kết một câu nói chính là ——

Khó hầu hạ.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel ăn như hổ đói ăn cơm thỏa mãn bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu thứ N lần hỏi ra trong lòng nghi hoặc: "Daniel, ngươi đến cùng mấy tuổi rồi?"

Khương Daniel dừng lại động tác ăn cơm, kỳ quái liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "25 tuổi a."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu phủ nhận: "Không, sai, tâm trí của ngươi tuổi tác căn bản chỉ có 5 tuổi."

"... Tùy ngươi nói." Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, không để ý tới hắn, tiếp tục vùi đầu ăn cơm.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tính dễ dàng như vậy bỏ qua hắn, hắn đưa tay nắm Khương Daniel bị cơm nhét phình lên gương mặt, chưa hết giận nói: "Ngươi có biết hay không ta hôm nay gặp nhiều khó khăn quấn hộ khách? Lúc tan việc trì hoãn trọn vẹn một giờ còn không chịu thả người đi, thật vất vả tan tầm lại vội vàng cho ngươi đi mua Katsudon, nuôi một con chó lang thang dễ dàng sao ta?"

Khương Daniel yên lặng nuốt xuống thức ăn trong miệng, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, biểu lộ có chút vô tội.

"Kia muốn cho ngươi một cái ôm một cái sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức vỗ một cái Khương Daniel trán, "Được rồi, tiểu tử ngươi ăn cơm đi."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đứng dậy rời đi, Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn.

"Ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt hai mắt buồn ngủ, "Mệt mỏi, tắm rửa đi ngủ."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi còn chưa ăn cơm." Khương Daniel sớm liền phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ mua một phần bữa tối.

"Không ăn, không thấy ngon miệng."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói này là thật, bận bịu cả ngày, hắn muốn ăn đều bị làm hao mòn hầu như không còn, hiện tại chỉ muốn nằm ở trên giường hảo hảo ngủ một giấc.

Nhưng Khương Daniel lại ở thời điểm này cường thế.

"Không được, không ăn cơm thật ngon sẽ đau dạ dày, ta bữa tối phân một nửa cho ngươi."

"Không cần..."

"Há mồm."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem đưa tới bên miệng một khối sườn lợn rán, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút Khương Daniel không cho cự tuyệt ánh mắt, thở dài, cuối cùng vẫn là há mồm đem nó nuốt vào.

Khương Daniel thỏa mãn gật đầu, đem Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa kéo về trước bàn ăn, một người một ngụm cho ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay nâng má, nhìn xem Khương Daniel nghiêm túc cho ăn bộ dáng, đột nhiên cảm giác sa sút tâm tình tựa hồ khá hơn một chút.

Cái này cỡ lớn chó lang thang mặc dù khó nuôi, nhưng tóm lại đến nói hay là thật đáng yêu.

Cái này cũng không xấu.

Thật vất vả giày vò xong tất cả mọi chuyện, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có thể an ổn nằm tại nhà mình trên giường lúc, đã là 11 giờ tối sự tình.

Tại hắn nhắm mắt lại thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm giác trên thân ép một cái trọng lượng.

Hắn vô ý thức quay đầu, quả nhiên trông thấy nào đó chó lang thang giờ phút này chính đem hắn móng vuốt vươn đến cái hông của hắn.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thật không cùng ta ngủ sao?"

Không biết từng có lúc, Khương Daniel rốt cục nguyện ý đổi giọng, đem đối với hắn xưng hô từ "Ung Thánh Hựu" cải thành "Thánh Hựu ca" .

Đại khái là từ Ung Thánh Hựu tâm huyết dâng trào tự mình xuống bếp nấu cơm cho hắn ngày đó trở đi a? Tục ngữ nói chỉ cần có đồ ăn ngon, đại cẩu chó cái gì đều có thể thỏa hiệp. Cũng là từ ngày đó lên, Khương Daniel thần kinh liền không biết sao đột nhiên dựng sai tuyến, vậy mà bắt đầu động muốn bò giường của hắn tâm tư.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ liền không thẳng, tăng thêm sắc đẹp trước mắt, Khương Daniel một cái you nghi ngờ ánh mắt thiếu chút nữa để hắn cầm giữ không được nghĩ bỏ vũ khí đầu hàng. Nhưng ở mấu chốt cuối cùng thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng vẫn là nhịn xuống.

Nguyên nhân hắn cũng không nói lên được, hắn chính là cảm thấy một khi bỏ mặc sự tình như thế tiến hành tiếp, liền thật cũng không còn cách nào vãn hồi.

Nếu như việc này là phát sinh ở hắn đem Khương Daniel kiếm về đêm thứ nhất, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không chút do dự liền gật đầu đáp ứng. Nhưng theo thời gian trôi qua, hắn phát hiện hắn đối Khương Daniel cảm giác tựa hồ bắt đầu dần dần biến chất, hắn trở nên lòng tham, hắn muốn cũng không chỉ là đơn thuần rou thể giao lưu, mà là tâm linh cùng một tình cảm.

Hắn khát vọng tình yêu, cũng khát vọng từ Khương Daniel trên thân đạt được đáp lại.

Nói thẳng thắn hơn chính là ——

Hắn thích Khương Daniel, mà hắn hi vọng Khương Daniel cũng thích hắn, mà không phải là bởi vì nhất thời hưng khởi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu, quyết định còn là tiếp tục cố gắng khi một cái chính nhân quân tử.

"Không ngủ, buông ra tay chó của ngươi, từ trên người ta lăn xuống đi."

"Vì cái gì không?"

Bị cự tuyệt số lần quá nhiều, nào đó chó lang thang cảm nhận được mình đại nam nhân lòng tự trọng ngay tại có thụ khảo nghiệm.

"Không tại sao." Ung Thánh Hựu vượt qua thân thể, cũng không tính cùng Khương Daniel truy đến cùng vấn đề này. Nhưng Khương Daniel lại không chịu, quả thực là vịn qua Ung Thánh Hựu vai, ép buộc hắn cùng hắn vừa ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu quên, một khi Khương Daniel kia cỗ đại thiếu gia tính bướng bỉnh đi lên, hắn là không đạt mục đích không sẽ bỏ qua, quả thực so trâu còn cố chấp.

"Ngươi hôm nay không cho ta một cái hài lòng lý do, ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi biết làm ai là xây dựng ở cái dạng gì cơ sở bên trên sao?"

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu vì sao lại đột nhiên hỏi hắn vấn đề này. Suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, hắn không xác định nói: "Tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt? Sinh hoạt điều hoà?"

"Là ưa thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nghênh tiếp mắt của hắn.

"Ta không có cách nào cùng ta không thích người lên giường, cũng không muốn cùng không người yêu thích ta lên giường, nói như vậy ngươi rõ chưa?"

"Cho nên Thánh Hựu ca ngươi thích ta." Khương Daniel thẳng kết luận.

"..."

Người này đến cùng là từ đâu hạ kết luận? Không, phải nói, người này đến cùng là từ đâu đến tự tin nói ra như thế tự phụ, phảng phất toàn thế giới đều nên thích hắn giống như.

Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định muốn thề thốt phủ nhận thời điểm, Khương Daniel lại mở miệng.

"Vậy thì thật là tốt, ta cũng thích ngươi, chúng ta làm đi."

06.

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ thật lâu, cuối cùng chỉ phun ra một câu ——

"Ngươi là nghiêm túc sao?"

"Lại nghiêm túc bất quá."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn lắc đầu một cái, "Không, ngươi không hiểu. Ta nói thích là..."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng ta kết giao đi." Khương Daniel đánh gãy hắn."Nếu như ngươi là muốn nghe chính là cái này."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chạp không trả lời, Khương Daniel chấp lên hắn tay, đặt ở bên môi hôn một chút.

"Ngươi không trả lời, ta liền coi ngươi là ngầm thừa nhận."

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn hắn, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta không cùng thích cáu kỉnh đại thiếu gia cùng một chỗ."

Khương Daniel cười nhẹ xích lại gần hắn, "Tin tưởng ta, ta sẽ là một cái đạt tiêu chuẩn bạn trai."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel liền cúi người hôn lên. Hắn đầu tiên là nhẹ nhàng mút ở Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới, sau đó lại cạy mở hắn răng quan, hào nghiêm túc cùng hắn tiếp một chặt chẽ vững vàng pháp thức hôn nồng nhiệt.

Tách ra thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện mình thế mà tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác đem thân thể tựa gần Khương Daniel, hai tay còn nắm chắc vạt áo của hắn, phảng phất không nghĩ hắn rời đi, ỷ lại cảm giác không cần nói cũng biết.

Khương Daniel cười xấu xa nhếch miệng, "Thánh Hựu ca, lúc này ta là không phải nói là, trên miệng nói không muốn, thân thể ngược lại là rất thành thật a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không những không giận mà còn cười, "Ta có nói qua không muốn sao?" Hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn tiến Khương Daniel thâm thúy đôi mắt."Daniel, ta chỉ hỏi một lần, ngươi thích ta sao?"

"Ừm, thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hai tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cái cổ, đem hắn rút ngắn mình, thiếp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn khẽ nói: "Vậy thì tốt, làm đi."

Khương Daniel nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu eo, đổi lấy dưới thân người không được tự nhiên bỗng nhúc nhích.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đây chính là chính ngươi đáp ứng..."

"Bớt nói nhiều lời."

Đều đến mức độ này như tái không hành động liền uổng là nam nhân.

Đôi môi đụng vào nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel có kỹ xảo vuốt ve hạ dần dần dâng lên tình yu, hôn tiếng nước cùng chọn đấu đụng vào để nguyên bản liền mập mờ bầu không khí nháy mắt nhảy lên tới đỉnh. Tại Khương Daniel tiến vào mình thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là không cách nào ức chế tràn ra một trận thân yin, tràn đầy trống rỗng cảm giác thỏa mãn để hắn kìm lòng không đặng sa vào tại tình yu trong hải dương, không cách nào bứt ra.

Tối nay, hắn cùng hắn đồng loạt cùng múa, cùng nhau trầm luân.

07.

Yêu đương bên trong Khương Daniel rất không giống.

Mỗi ngày tan sở về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ nghênh tới một cái hôn, sau đó là vừa đúng xoa bóp nhào nặn, còn có phụ ở bên tai một tiếng quan tâm: "Hôm nay có mệt hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không già mồm, luôn luôn dùng mang theo điểm giọng nũng nịu trả lời: "Mệt mỏi, mệt mỏi chết rồi."

"Kia ta đi cấp ngươi thả nước nóng ngâm nửa thân tắm?" Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ."Thuận tiện cho ngươi nóng một chén sữa bò."

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng cười mỉm, nhìn xem Khương Daniel vì hắn rất bận rộn thân ảnh, cùng trước mấy ngày cái kia sẽ chỉ lại ở trên ghế sa lon đùa nghịch đại thiếu gia tỳ khí người Đại tướng đình kính.

Hắn bắt đầu ý nghĩ hão huyền, Khương Daniel sợ không phải có hai nhân cách a? Vẫn là bị cái gì người ngoài hành tinh phụ thể rồi? Bằng không người sao có thể trong vòng một đêm tính cách liền chuyển biến phải như thế lớn?

Đột nhiên, trên gương mặt truyền đến một trận nhói nhói để Ung Thánh Hựu từ thiên mã hành không tưởng tượng lấy lại tinh thần, hắn định nhãn xem xét, phát hiện Khương Daniel đang dùng bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn, mà nhói nhói kẻ cầm đầu chính là Khương Daniel nắm hắn gương mặt cái tay kia.

"Ta không có hai nhân cách, cũng không có bị ngoài hành tinh người phụ thể." Khương Daniel nói."Ta chỉ đối thích người cúi đầu, cam tâm tình nguyện cái chủng loại kia."

Câu nói này đối Ung Thánh Hựu phi thường hưởng thụ, trên mặt hắn biểu lộ một giây chuyển tinh, cúi đầu đi đụng đụng Khương Daniel cái cổ, giống con mèo đồng dạng im ắng làm nũng, biểu thị vui vẻ.

Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại tóc đen, nghiêng đầu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Ca, hôm nay chúng ta cùng nhau tắm rửa a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn hắn một cái, "Ngươi có thể bảo chứng chỉ là đơn thuần tắm rửa?" Nói chưa dứt lời, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đột nhiên cảm thấy bên hông ẩn ẩn đau nhức.

Đại cẩu chó vô tội chớp hai mắt nói: "Không thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đem trên ghế sa lon gối ôm ném ở Khương Daniel trên mặt.

Trừ tùy thời tùy chỗ phát tình điểm này để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không chịu đựng nổi bên ngoài, không thể phủ nhận, Khương Daniel đúng là một cái rất tốt tình nhân.

Khương Daniel thích gối lên trên đùi của hắn xoát máy tính bảng, xoát mệt mỏi liền thuận thế ôm eo của hắn ngủ cái ngủ trưa; Khương Daniel còn đặc biệt thích cho hắn ăn ăn cơm, nói cái gì nhìn hắn ăn cơm bộ dáng liền tựa như nhìn ăn quả thông con sóc đồng dạng, hai gò má một trống một trống trên dưới nhai, đáng yêu đến cực điểm, đương nhiên lần này ngôn luận cuối cùng đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu một trận bạo đánh.

Khương Daniel thích nhất, là từ phía sau vây quanh ở hắn, đem cả người hắn kéo vào trong ngực, để khoảng cách giữa hai người nháy mắt rút ngắn thành số không, thân mật vô gian.

"Ca, ngươi có biết hay không thân ngươi tài dạng này gầy teo, vừa vặn rất thích hợp sau ôm a?"

Nghe thấy lời này, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu về sau ngửa mặt lên, vừa vặn tựa ở Khương Daniel trên vai. Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel đẹp mắt bên mặt, đối phương cũng thuận thế cúi đầu, tại hắn trên môi ấn xuống một cái hôn.

"Chỉ có ta có thể dạng này ôm ngươi." Khương Daniel đem tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu bá đạo đặc tính bay hơi phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn có thể tại vừa đúng thời khắc đưa lên thích hợp quan tâm cùng ôn nhu, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt, hắn cũng đều có thể lập tức hiểu ý, không cần nhiều hơn giải thích, ăn ý tốt Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hoài nghi bọn hắn đời trước có phải là song bào thai.

Thậm chí, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nghĩ, hắn cùng Khương Daniel có thể hay không cứ như vậy đi thẳng xuống dưới?

Mà kỳ hạn, là cả một đời.

08.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ không nghĩ tới tại trong phim ảnh nhìn thấy qua tràng cảnh sẽ thực tế phát sinh trên người mình.

Nhìn xem hai hàng cao lớn tráng kiện người áo đen ngăn ở hành lang bên trên hùng vĩ tràng diện, Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, tại bước ra thang máy trước đó nhiều lần ngẩng đầu nhìn màn hình nhiều lần, xác nhận đây là mình ở tầng lầu không sai. Thuận kia hai hàng người áo đen phương hướng trông đi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, tại kia cuối hành lang, không phải liền là nhà hắn sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hoảng hốt, vội vội vàng vàng chạy qua hành lang, quả nhiên trông thấy nhà mình cửa giờ phút này chính đại mở, cửa trước chỗ nhiều một đôi sáng bóng sáng bóng giày da màu đen, xem ra chính là không rẻ cấp cao bảng tên.

Đứng tại bên cạnh cửa người áo đen phảng phất biết hắn là ai, cũng không có cản trở Ung Thánh Hựu hành động, để hắn trực tiếp không chút nghĩ ngợi liền bước vào gia môn. Tiến đến phòng khách, hai người đối thoại liền thuận không khí chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai.

"Ta Khương thiếu gia, ngươi đừng tùy hứng, mau trở lại đi, tập đoàn thật cần ngươi."

"Có này lão đầu tử tại, tập đoàn không dễ dàng như vậy đổ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra, đây là Khương Daniel thanh âm.

"Tổng giám đốc thân thể gần nhất ngày càng sa sút, hôm trước cũng bởi vì vất vả quá độ té xỉu tiến bệnh viện." Thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ có buông lỏng dấu hiệu, người kia thừa thắng truy kích."Thiếu gia, hiện tại thật không phải là ngươi bốc đồng thời điểm. Hôm nay coi như ngươi không nguyện ý, chúng ta sẽ đều đem ngươi mang đi."

"Ta không quay về." Khương Daniel thanh âm lần này nhiễm lên một tia cường ngạnh, trong giọng nói tràn đầy không tình nguyện.

"Thiếu gia, tập đoàn là tổng giám đốc tâm huyết, hội đồng quản trị những cái kia lão hồ ly hiện tại liền trông mong chờ lấy tổng giám đốc suy sụp, sau đó lập tức tổ chức hội đồng quản trị đến bãi miễn chức vị của hắn, tốt để bọn hắn có thể tiếp nhận tập đoàn, ngươi nếu là không muốn trở về tới, kia tập đoàn rất lớn có thể sẽ chắp tay nhường cho người."

"... Này lão đầu tử làm sao không cùng ta nói?"

"Đại thiếu gia của ta, ngươi vừa về nước cũng bởi vì tiếp nhận chuyện của công ty cùng tổng giám đốc lớn ầm ĩ một trận, trong cơn tức giận thế mà còn rời nhà trốn đi, ngươi cái này khiến tổng giám đốc làm sao cùng ngươi thật dễ nói chuyện a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh nghe được một chợt sững sờ, lập tức quá nhiều lượng tin tức tràn vào đầu, hắn cần thời gian đến hảo hảo tiêu hóa một chút. Bừng tỉnh thần khe hở, hắn không cẩn thận đụng phải trong hộc tủ bày sức, phát ra một đạo nhỏ bé tiếng vang.

Thính tai Khương Daniel nháy mắt quay đầu hướng thanh âm nơi phát ra nhìn sang, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy kinh ngạc.

"Ca? Ngươi làm sao thời gian này trở về rồi?"

Bình thường thời gian này, Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là còn ở công ty đi làm mới đúng a?

"Để lọt buổi chiều muốn họp văn kiện, thừa dịp lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa trở về một chuyến." Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ có chút lãnh mạc, "So với cái này, ngươi có phải hay không hẳn là muốn cùng ta giải thích một chút những người này là có ý gì?"

Khương Daniel dừng một chút, "Ta có thể giải thích."

"Ngươi nói, ta đang nghe." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ duy trì đồng dạng biểu lộ, phảng phất hào không gợn sóng.

Khương Daniel do dự trong chốc lát, cho người bên cạnh đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái. Người kia lập tức hiểu ý gật gật đầu, cong cái eo cung kính lui ra khỏi nhà, còn tốt ý giúp bọn hắn thuận tiện khép cửa lại.

Khương Daniel suy nghĩ hồi lâu nên bắt đầu nói từ đâu, cuối cùng, hắn chỉ là đơn giản giải thích câu: "... Bọn hắn tìm tới ta."

"Người nhà ngươi?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel gật đầu.

"Cho nên?"

Ung Thánh Hựu câu hỏi để Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm ngẩng đầu, nghi hoặc nhìn về phía hắn.

Giờ phút này, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vòng ngực, nhẹ nhàng bên cạnh dựa vào ở trên tường, hơi khẽ rũ xuống đầu, để người thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn.

"Cho nên ngươi dự định rời đi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự trong chốc lát, cuối cùng vẫn là đem câu kia "Cho nên ngươi muốn rời khỏi ta sao" nhai nát nuốt về trong bụng.

Khương Daniel đi đến trước mặt hắn, không cho giải thích cầm bốc lên hắn cái cằm, để hắn nhìn tiến trong mắt của hắn.

"Nếu như ta nói là đâu?"

Nghe thấy câu trả lời này, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đột nhiên hung hăng nắm chặt đau một cái, trên mặt nhưng vẫn là phải cố giả bộ trấn định, dùng chẳng hề để ý giọng điệu nói: "Không có gì, chó lang thang vốn là sẽ không ở lâu, lại nói... Ngươi bây giờ đã không phải là chó lang thang."

"Sẽ không không bỏ được ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ cười một tiếng, "Một con chó lang thang mà thôi, có cái gì tốt không bỏ được?"

Khương Daniel có chút nhíu mày, giống như là đang thở dài, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi sẽ hối hận nói ra câu nói này."

"Thật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu phải tốn hao khí lực thật là lớn mới có thể chịu hạ trong giọng nói run rẩy, hắn đưa tay nhẹ nhàng đẩy hắn ra, mở ra cái khác ánh mắt, "Ta chỉ là trở về cầm cái văn kiện, buổi chiều còn có một cái hội nghị trọng yếu muốn mở, sẽ không tiễn ngươi. Ngươi liền thừa dịp ta về trước khi đến thu thập một chút, đi ra thời điểm nhớ phải giúp ta kéo cửa lên là được."

"Thánh..."

Không đợi Khương Daniel mở miệng gọi tên của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như cái chiến bại mà chạy binh sĩ, lập tức liền co cẳng xông ra khỏi nhà, độc lưu Khương Daniel một người đứng tại trống rỗng phòng ở trung ương, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi phương hướng, trong ánh mắt như có điều suy nghĩ.

09.

Khương Daniel đi.

Cơ hồ là Ung Thánh Hựu đạp vào trong nhà một khắc này, là hắn biết.

Cái kia mỗi ngày ổ ở trên ghế sa lon nghênh đón hắn về nhà người không gặp, trên bàn trà cũng không có vì hắn ngâm nóng hầm hập trà, cũng không có người nhao nhao hắn hỏi hôm nay bữa tối ăn cái gì, trong không khí yên tĩnh khiến người sợ hãi.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nắm chặt nắm đấm, tay xách túi nhựa bởi vì ma sát phát ra nhỏ bé tiếng vang, bên trong đựng chính là Khương Daniel trước mấy ngày nhao nhao muốn ăn cây hồng bì mì hoành thánh.

Nếu là tại bình thường, Khương Daniel đã sớm xông lên đoạt lấy đồ ăn, một bên tại ngoài miệng nói "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đối ta tốt nhất", một bên gà con mụ mụ giống như đem đồ ăn hộ trong ngực, giống như là rất sợ có người sẽ đến đoạt đồng dạng.

Nhưng bây giờ, chén này cây hồng bì mì hoành thánh tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đồng dạng, lạnh phải thấu triệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem cây hồng bì mì hoành thánh ném vào phòng bếp trong thùng rác, trở lại phòng ngủ cuộn mình đứng người dậy đem mình vùi vào thật dày chăn bông dưới đáy.

Được rồi, đi cũng tốt.

Chỉ là lại trở lại một người sinh hoạt mà thôi, không có gì lớn không được.

10.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua nhà mình công ty đối diện kia tòa nhà trên đại lầu treo to lớn LED màn hình, trong lòng tràn đầy phức tạp cảm xúc.

Hắn đã từng nghĩ tới có lẽ có một ngày, hắn cùng Khương Daniel sẽ tại một nơi nào đó lần nữa ngẫu nhiên gặp, nhưng lại không nghĩ rằng sẽ là dưới loại tình huống này.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết công ty đối diện kia là Khương thị tập đoàn ký túc xá, mà LED bình phong bên trong, tin tức chính đại tứ báo cáo liên quan tới Khương thị tập đoàn mới nhất người nối nghiệp tin tức, mà đứng tại ống kính trước người nói chuyện, chính là Khương Daniel.

Nguyên lai hắn thật gọi Daniel a.

Ung Thánh Hựu không đúng lúc đợi nghĩ, hắn còn tưởng rằng Daniel là hắn vì không muốn nói cho hắn tên thật mà biên ra tên giả.

Mặc một bộ âu phục tại ống kính trước nói chuyện Khương Daniel xem ra hăng hái, cùng mặc quần áo thể thao uốn tại nhà hắn trên ghế sa lon nhìn SpongeBob chó lang thang Đại tướng đình kính. Nhưng không đổi là, hắn mặc kệ đứng ở chỗ đó, đều giống như cái tự nhiên vật sáng, loá mắt lại không ngạo nhân, để người dời không ra ánh mắt.

Nguyên lai Khương Daniel vẫn luôn tại cách hắn gần như vậy địa phương, nhưng cũng đưa tay không thể thành xa xôi.

Không muốn lại nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chỗ khác, đem hai tay cắm vào túi, nhấc chân lên cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Giờ khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu mới bi ai phát hiện.

Hắn đối Khương Daniel quyến luyến không chỉ có không có biến mất, ngược lại còn có ngày càng tăng trưởng xu thế.

Nhưng vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác là Khương Daniel?

Hắn là ngậm lấy vững chắc chìa ra đời thiên chi kiêu tử, mà mình nhiều nhất chính là cái ngẫu nhiên đi ngang qua tính mạng hắn khách qua đường.

Về phần Khương Daniel nói thích chuyện của hắn, đoán chừng cũng chỉ là đại thiếu gia nhàm chán nhất thời cầm để giết thời gian niềm vui thú a? Cho nên mới sẽ tại rời đi về sau ngay cả một trận liên lạc đều không có, từ đây mai danh ẩn tích.

Tại chó lang thang tìm về kết cục một khắc này, hai người bọn hắn lại không liên quan.

Chú định không có thể nở hoa kết trái tình yêu, cũng chỉ có thể tại nó chưa cắm rễ thời điểm liền hung hăng đưa nó bóp chết.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định, đầu tiên muốn từ từ chức cùng dọn nhà bắt đầu.

Nhưng cỗ này quyết tâm không có kiên trì bao lâu, ngay tại về đến nhà trông thấy ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào Khương Daniel sau chính thức tuyên cáo tan rã.

"... Ngươi ở đây làm gì?"

Nghe thấy thanh âm, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, thời gian dài chờ đợi để môi hắn cóng đến có chút phát tím, nhưng hắn lại không thèm để ý, thẳng cười híp mắt nói: "Ta hiện tại lại không nhà để về, ngươi nguyện ý thu lưu ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, thoáng nhìn Khương Daniel bên người rương hành lý, tự hỏi hắn câu nói này có độ tin cậy, "Người nhà ngươi đâu?"

Khương Daniel một mặt vô tội, "A, ta lại cùng cha ta cãi nhau, lần này là rời nhà trốn đi."

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu đau đầu vuốt vuốt lông mày, thở dài nói: "Daniel, ta chỗ này không phải ngươi yêu tới thì tới, yêu đi thì đi địa phương."

"Ừm, ta biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt nắm đấm, "Biết liền..."

"Vậy liền cả một đời không đi đi."

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel vừa mới nói cái gì.

Khương Daniel đứng người lên, từng bước một tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng giang hai tay đem người ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ca, ngươi muốn đuổi ta đi không dễ dàng như vậy, chó nhận định một người chủ nhân, liền sẽ cắn không thả. Chí ít đời này, ngươi đừng chỉ muốn thoát khỏi ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu gấp cắn môi dưới, rủ xuống chờ mong lại bất an đôi mắt, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng kéo lấy Khương Daniel áo khoác bên cạnh bên cạnh.

"... Ngươi là Khương Daniel, hay là chó lang thang?"

Trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu, là Khương Daniel rơi vào hắn bên môi một cái hôn, còn có phụ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng một tiếng ——

"Gâu."

the end.

Trứng màu:

"Uy, các ngươi có nhìn thấy hay không kia cái đứng tại công ty người bên ngoài a?"

"Có a có a! Cái kia chính là Khương thị tập đoàn mới nhậm chức tổng giám đốc Khương Daniel đi, ta Thiên Thiên tại trên tạp chí trông thấy hắn!"

"Không sai! Chân nhân so trên tấm ảnh càng đẹp mắt! Soái thảm!"

"Thế nhưng là hắn thứ đại nhân vật này làm sao lại xuất hiện ở đây a..."

"Xem ra còn giống như là đang chờ người dáng vẻ."

"Chẳng lẽ hắn bạn gái ngay tại công ty của chúng ta a?"

"Ai, ngươi đừng nói giỡn! Người ta loại này đại thiếu gia làm sao có thể để mắt chúng ta loại này nhỏ bình dân? Người si nói mộng lời nói a?"

"Vậy hắn đến cùng ở đây làm gì a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu có tật giật mình dùng văn kiện ngăn trở mặt đi ngang qua bát quái bay đầy trời phòng giải khát, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra lốp bốp gửi đi tin tức.

—— không phải nói qua cho ngươi đừng tới công ty của ta sao!

Đối phương chẳng bao lâu liền hồi đáp.

—— thế nhưng là ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ăn cơm trưa.

—— chúng ta không là mỗi ngày đều cùng nhau ăn cơm sao! Tóm lại, ngươi bây giờ cho ta trở về!

Nhưng lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu chờ thật lâu đều không đợi tới hồi âm, trong lòng đột nhiên phun lên một cỗ dự cảm không tốt, còn chưa kịp gửi tin tức cảnh cáo người kia không cho phép làm loạn, cửa phòng làm việc liền xuất hiện một cỗ bạo động.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ôm hi vọng ngẩng đầu, quả nhiên, Khương Daniel thân ảnh cứ như vậy bệ vệ ra hiện tại phòng làm việc của hắn bên trong.

Khương Daniel mượn thân cao ưu việt lập tức đã nhìn thấy ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhấc chân không chút do dự đi qua, đem ý đồ vùi vào trong đống văn kiện khi đà điểu người cho cầm lên tới.

"Thánh Hựu ca, theo giúp ta ăn cơm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn chằm chằm nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Khương Daniel ngươi cho ta nhớ..."

"Ca, ta đói." Khương Daniel nháy mắt bày ra ủy khuất cẩu cẩu biểu lộ."Theo giúp ta ăn cơm nha."

"..."

Tiêu chuẩn ăn mềm không ăn cứng Ung Thánh Hựu một giây đầu hàng, thỏa hiệp bị Khương Daniel lôi kéo đi.

Trước khi rời đi, Khương Daniel "A" một tiếng, giống là nhớ tới cái gì giống như quay đầu vòng cố vấn một vòng người của phòng làm việc, sau đó không nói hai lời ở trước mặt tất cả mọi người nghiêng thân ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi hôn một cái.

"Chính là thuận tiện làm tuyên bố, nam nhân này là của ta, ngấp nghé hắn người cho ta nhanh chóng lăn."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel liền thẳng nắm đỏ mặt phải phảng phất giống tôm luộc tử đồng dạng Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài.

Người trong phòng làm việc một trận ngốc trệ.

Đột nhiên, có người nhỏ giọng mở miệng, đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

"Xem đi... Ta liền nói tổng giám đốc Khương là đến tìm bạn gái..."

"Khụ khụ, bạn gái gì... Rõ ràng là bạn trai..."

Ô ô ô bá đạo tổng giám đốc yêu đương thật tốt a! (hủ nữ nhóm đầy mắt tràn ngập phấn hồng bong bóng)

4,236 duyệt


	165. Chapter 165

【 Dan Ung 】 tối nay pháo hoa xán lạn

BY một vị không nguyện ý lộ ra tính danh pháo hoa pháo bán lẻ thương

Ngươi là như thế người thích hợp, sợ làm tình nhân, lại biến thành địch nhân.

0

Thứ bảy, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có thời gian đi xem bác sĩ tâm lý.

Nói thật, hắn đã quá lâu không đến bệnh viện, nhưng là khi còn bé bị bốn cái bác sĩ nhấn tại trị liệu trên đài cưỡng chế chích thê thảm đau đớn kinh lịch y nguyên rõ mồn một trước mắt, hắn hiện tại nhìn thấy áo khoác trắng hay là sợ hãi.

Mà lại cái này băng ghế cũng quá nhỏ đi, hắn không thể không lấy một loại khép lại đầu gối nương pháo tư thế ngồi.

Bác sĩ là cái trẻ tuổi tiểu hỏa tử, cười tủm tỉm, nhìn qua tính tình rất tốt, một bên cúi đầu tại bệnh lịch bên trên ghi chép một bên hỏi hắn: "Nơi nào không thoải mái đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lấy đầu gối của mình, khó khăn điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi: "Giới đoạn phản ứng."

"Hoắc, rất chuyên nghiệp." Bác sĩ liễm một điểm tiếu dung ngẩng đầu liếc hắn một cái, "Cồn hay là dược vật?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một giây: "Đều không phải."

Đối đầu bác sĩ có chút ánh mắt nghi hoặc, hắn khẩn trương nở nụ cười.

"Bác sĩ, ngươi tin không?" Hắn nói, "Đối người cũng là có giới đoạn phản ứng."

1

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, là tại trung tâm thành phố nhà kia gọi 101 quán bar, nói chính xác, là tại quán bar trước đầu kia đường nhỏ.

Hắn lúc ấy say đến kịch liệt, đi ra ngoài không đi hai bước liền nhịn không được, vọt tới ven đường xoay người nhả rối tinh rối mù. Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện, đưa cho hắn một tờ giấy.

Bởi vì kịch liệt buồn nôn mà thấm xuất sinh lý nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tầm mắt đều là mơ hồ sắc khối, thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt hắn tự mang một vòng thánh quang, hắn say đến chóng mặt còn tưởng rằng thiên sứ hàng lâm, cứ như vậy há to mồm đần độn mà nhìn xem đối phương, ngay cả tạ ơn đều quên nói.

Hiện đang hồi tưởng lại đến thật đúng là cái không thế nào lãng mạn bắt đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói hắn là ra thấu tức giận.

"Bên trong quá loạn nha." Hắn vừa cười nói một bên từ trong túi lấy ra một hộp Marlboro, giũ ra một cây đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Muốn sao?"

"Tạ ơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu thổi trong chốc lát gió lạnh thanh tỉnh rất nhiều. Hắn nhận lấy điếu thuốc sau chạm vào túi mới phát hiện cái bật lửa không mang, đành phải thuốc lá bóp tại đầu ngón tay vò đến vò đi.

"Lần thứ nhất tới chỗ như thế?" Hắn dùng cằm hướng đại môn phương hướng giương lên. Đạt được khẳng định trả lời chắc chắn sau nhìn về phía ánh mắt của đối phương liền trở nên mập mờ: "Là hiếu kì đâu? Hay là. . ."

101 là bên này nổi danh gay đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện méo mó đầu, đối với hắn cười ra hai viên đáng yêu thỏ răng: "Vậy còn ngươi? Tới đây là hiếu kì đâu, hay là. . ."

Hai người nhìn đối phương cùng một chỗ cười ra tiếng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đốt thuốc dáng vẻ nhìn rất đẹp. Lại bạch lại thẳng ngón tay nắm chặt cái bật lửa, cắn khói cúi đầu xích lại gần có chút nhảy nhót màu vàng ngọn lửa. Lông mi rủ xuống, lại bị khói mù lượn quanh hôn qua. Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới khóe mắt của hắn có một viên xinh đẹp nốt ruồi nước mắt. Hắn híp mắt đối Ung Thánh Hựu cười, viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt tồn tại cảm mười phần.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó tính cái đường đường chính chính hỗn đản.

Hắn biết mình bộ dáng gì đẹp mắt nhất, thế là tiến tới mượn mượn lửa cớ để tự tin nhất bên mặt xâm nhập đối phương hồ thành, chỉ ba phần chọc người tiếu dung nắm thoả đáng, vừa vặn đủ tại đối phương trên tường thành thả một mồi lửa.

Hắn thỏa mãn nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt rõ ràng dao động.

Khói cắn ở trong miệng hít một hơi lại lấy xuống, tinh hồng một điểm quang tại bất tỉnh tối trong không khí vạch ra một đạo mập mờ đường vòng cung.

"Muốn đi nhà ta sao?" Hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.

2

Cho nên ngay cả danh tự đều không có trao đổi liền lăn lên giường. Bằng hữu đánh giá: Cái này rất Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu về sang hắn: "Ngươi cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là người tốt lành gì?"

Nếu là nói Ung Thánh Hựu là cầm thú, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là mặt người dạ thú, cầm thú max cấp tiến hóa bản.

Quần áo cởi sạch da dê còn không nỡ lột, tiến vào chính đề nhìn đằng trước lấy Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt hỏi: "Có thể chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút nhịn không được đạp hắn một cước: "Còn muốn ta nói mời đến sao?"

"Quá không ôn nhu nha." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên cười một bên cúi đầu cùng hắn hôn. Lúc này tiến thẳng một mạch động tác ngược lại là một điểm không khách khí, bờ môi nóng hổi, ngón tay giữ chặt eo của hắn không để hắn có một tia lui lại chỗ trống. Đến đằng sau hắn bị khi phụ phải ô nghẹn ngào nuốt, cũng không có chút nào ý bỏ qua cho hắn, chỉ là hôn rơi hắn khóe mắt tràn ra sinh lý nước mắt, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Bé ngoan không thể khóc nha."

Bằng hữu nhấc lên hắn luôn nói loại người như ngươi loại người như ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không biết rõ hắn loại người này đến cùng là loại người nào, nhưng là hắn có thể kết luận Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn tuyệt đối là một loại người.

Cũng không phải chưa từng hoài nghi, bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như rất thích ôm, mỗi lần làm xong đều muốn dính sền sệt ôm một hồi, nói điểm đần độn nói chuyện không đâu. Cái này thực sự quá mức ôn nhu. Bất quá loại này hoài nghi luôn luôn rất tránh mau quá khứ, hắn cũng không có đưa tay đi bắt. Nhất định là ảo giác, hắn nghĩ như vậy —— dù sao lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền cùng người về nhà, luôn không khả năng là cái gì ngây thơ tiểu xử nam đi. Mà lại về sau một lần nào đó làm xong, hai người nằm ở trên giường hưởng thụ hiền giả thời gian thời điểm, hắn bắt lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay vạch lên ngón tay của hắn loạn xạ chơi, thuận miệng xách một câu: "Hai ta chỗ cái lâu dài chứ sao.", Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng rất sảng khoái đáp ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ đêm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến cùng nhìn trúng mình cái gì. Mặc dù đối mặt mình rất tự tin, nhưng lúc ấy nôn thành cái dạng kia, lại khuôn mặt dễ nhìn cũng chỉ thừa chật vật đi. Về phần tính cách mà —— dạng này rất tùy ý hai câu trò chuyện đâu có thể nào đạt tới thấy rõ ở bên trong hiệu quả.

Hắn đến hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản nhân. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó ngay tại cắt cà rốt. Cốc cốc cốc thanh âm dừng lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông ra ngăn chặn cà rốt cái tay kia sờ sờ cằm, tựa hồ đối với vấn đề này cũng rất khổ não.

"Đại khái ——" cuối cùng hắn nói, "Ngươi lúc đó ngồi xổm ở ven đường cong lưng lên dáng vẻ rất giống Rooney nôn mao cầu đi."

"Rooney?"

"Ta nuôi mèo." Nâng lên mèo Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật cao hứng. Hắn hào hứng trùng trùng để đao xuống, hai cánh tay tại tạp dề bên trên loạn xạ xát hai thanh, sau đó lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu xem tướng sách bên trong ảnh chụp, "Ngươi nhìn."

Trên màn hình con mèo ôm lấy một viên bóng len, lộ ra rất tốt sờ cái bụng. Đáng yêu là rất đáng yêu a, nhưng là, "Ta làm sao có thể giống nó a?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thần bí cười, ngón tay cái ở trên màn ảnh hoạt động, cắt ra hạ một tấm hình. Hắn nhìn thấy mình vo thành một đoàn ngủ dáng vẻ, giường đơn bởi vì vì động tác của mình xoa dúm dó, dưới áo ngủ bày cũng lật lên, lộ ra một đoạn eo. Lại yên tĩnh lại đần độn.

"Oa ngươi thế mà trộm chụp ta. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng, lập tức đưa tay đi đoạt, bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác càng nhanh, hắn chỉ chạm đến lạnh buốt kim loại biên giới, điện thoại liền bị thu vào túi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lộ ra cùng loại thắng lợi nụ cười đắc ý, trêu đến hắn không cam lòng trừng đối phương một chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến càng vui vẻ hơn, thậm chí nhẹ nhàng điểm một cái chóp mũi của hắn: "Ngươi bây giờ cái dạng này cũng rất giống như." Hắn nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung, "Rất đáng yêu."

"Nói cái gì đáng yêu a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không cao hứng. Nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như thật thích hắn dạng này biến xoay dáng vẻ, không buông tha đuổi theo hắn tác hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu tránh hai lần không có tránh thoát cũng liền theo hắn đi. Hắn cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu lưỡi thò vào đến, đỡ lấy mình sau lưng tay cũng không an phận dưới mặt đất trượt.

Cuối cùng đã nói xong la Tống canh không uống đến, mình ngược lại là bị từ trong ra ngoài ăn xong lau sạch.

3

Nói thật, làm pháo bạn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là có thể xưng hoàn mỹ nhân tuyển. Khí đại hoạt được không dính người, nói chuyện làm việc hiểu phân tấc, đủ ôn nhu đủ quan tâm.

Thậm chí còn có thể nấu cơm.

Biết làm cơm nha!

Ung Thánh Hựu là lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc đến biết làm cơm độc thân nam tính, hắn cảm thấy rất thần kỳ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái lại cũng cảm thấy hắn kỳ quái, nói một người ở không biết làm cơm ăn cái gì a.

"Giao hàng a!" Hắn mở ra đẹp đoàn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn lịch sử đơn đặt hàng, "Muốn ăn cái gì đều có nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cái này tay của hắn một đầu một đầu xem tiếp đi, lại đi xuống lật hai trang, lông mày càng nhăn càng chặt: "Đều là thực phẩm rác a, không khỏe mạnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu xem thường: "Rác rưởi nhân sinh chính là muốn dùng thực phẩm rác lấp đầy giọt."

Về sau tại hai người làm xong cái nào đó đêm khuya, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở nơi đó xoát điện thoại, bụng rất không khách khí làm cho tiếng vang, phảng phất ăn một cái microphone. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười nửa ngày, cười xong đứng lên nói ta chuẩn bị cho ngươi ăn chút gì a.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu suy nghĩ thật lâu muốn ăn cái gì, kết quả đến phòng bếp xem xét liền thừa trứng gà cà chua cùng mì sợi. Mà lại vì tìm nồi còn phế một chút công phu. Chính hắn xưa nay không khai hỏa, nồi đều là mụ mụ đến thời điểm dùng, hắn hoàn toàn không biết để ở nơi đâu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện im lặng: "Đây là nhà ngươi phòng bếp sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu khoét hắn một chút.

Máy hút khói mở thời điểm loại kia củi gạo dầu muối sinh hoạt cảm giác liền một chút chạy đến. Ung Thánh Hựu lại ở một bên không chịu đi, nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện chảo nóng rót dầu, cảm giác rất mới lạ. Hắn áo ngủ cổ áo nút thắt không có cài tốt, xương quai xanh phía dưới kiều diễm màu đỏ vết tích không giữ lại chút nào lộ ra đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng lại động tác trong tay, quay đầu bất đắc dĩ nhìn hắn: "Ngươi dạng này rất để ta phân tâm ài."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân đầu kia tạp dề hay là mình chuyển tới thời điểm mụ mụ cho mua, màu xanh đậm, có một vòng rất mềm mại mộc nhĩ một bên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vây lên dáng vẻ thật là có chọn người phu hương vị.

Cà chua cắt khối vào nồi kích ra ê ẩm ngọt ngào mùi thơm, Ung Thánh Hựu tham lam đứng thẳng cái mũi ngửi đến mấy lần.

"Ai có thể gả cho ngươi thật sự là may mắn chết nha. . ." Hắn cảm khái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười, thừa dịp quay người cầm phối liệu công phu cùng hắn trao đổi một cái ngắn ngủi vừa ướt nhuận hôn: "Kia ngươi có muốn hay không cùng ta kết hôn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ ngón tay cái: Nhìn một cái cái này tán tỉnh trình độ, cao cấp! Hắn một bên buồn nôn đi rồi nắm bắt cuống họng nói xong a tốt một bên tiến tới từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người mùi rất dễ chịu, hắn đem mình vùi vào đi.

"Lần sau thử một chút tại phòng bếp làm đi."

4

Bằng hữu hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là người thế nào.

Là người thế nào đâu? Có thể hạ định nghĩa giống như có rất nhiều. Tỉ như cao hơn chính mình một điểm, tỉ như có rất đáng yêu thỏ răng, tỉ như là x đại học y khoa phụ viện tâm bác sĩ ngoại khoa, tỉ như mặc áo choàng trắng rất đẹp trai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng nói: "Là người rất đáng yêu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất đáng yêu. Là loại kia có thể đem sinh hoạt đạo này lời giải trong đề bài ra không giống để người ngạc nhiên đáp án người, đi cùng với hắn giống như luôn có chuyện vui.

Ung Thánh Hựu mất ngủ là bệnh cũ. Bởi vì công việc tính chất hắn thường xuyên ngày đêm điên đảo, nước Mỹ thời gian giờ Bắc kinh thay phiên qua, sự nghiệp còn không có thành, người trước điên. Cho nên hắn thường xuyên tại đầu giường dự sẵn thuốc ngủ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến mấy lần cũng không phát hiện, về sau có lần Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa thời điểm ném ở trên tủ đầu giường điện thoại di động kêu, hắn đi cầm điện thoại, vừa vặn đụng rơi thuốc đóng gói hộp.

"Đây là cái gì?" Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tẩy xong ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày, dùng hai ngón tay đem viết "Ngải ti tọa luân" hộp giấy nhỏ nhấc lên, hướng về hắn lung lay.

"Thuốc ngủ a." Ung Thánh Hựu chế giễu hắn, "Ngươi là bác sĩ còn không biết cái này sao."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói gì, mím môi yên tĩnh lại nghiêm túc nhìn thẳng hắn ba giây, sau đó dứt khoát đem trong tay hộp ném vào thùng rác.

"Không thể ăn." Hắn lần thứ nhất lộ ra dạng này vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, "Cái này thuốc không tốt. Về sau ngươi nếu là ngủ không được tìm ta, ta giúp ngươi."

Dạng này chững chạc đàng hoàng dáng vẻ thật sự là đáng yêu a, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngực bị manh phải không được, nhịn không được tiến tới thân Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái cằm: "Muốn làm sao giúp ta nha. . ."

Theo lý thuyết tiếp xuống kịch bản nên hướng Hoàng Bạo phương hướng đi, nhưng là không có. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là ôm lấy hắn. Hắn cảm giác được một cái nhu hòa hôn đáp xuống mình đỉnh đầu.

Kết quả không quá hai ngày thật đúng là mất ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen đưa tay đi sờ thuốc ngủ, sờ cái không mới nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện ném đi thuốc sự tình.

Màn hình điện thoại di động trong bóng đêm chiếu ra một phương nho nhỏ sáng ngời, hắn tại danh bạ bên trong tìm ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự. Thực tế choáng đầu đến kịch liệt, chờ hắn lấy lại tinh thần, ngón tay đã tự tiện chủ trương nhấn hạ gọi khóa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp được rất nhanh, thanh âm bởi vì chưa tỉnh ngủ có chút câm. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt điện thoại, nghe thấy hắn dùng như thế thanh âm kêu tên của mình, cảm thấy có chút không nắm được hỏng bét cảm giác.

Lúc đầu coi là sẽ đến một phát trợ ngủ pháo cái gì, kết quả Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có mang đến bảo hiểm bao, mà là mang đến vé xem phim.

Nửa đêm trận phim Ung Thánh Hựu còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn. Là gần nhất chiếu lên cẩu huyết lại tẻ nhạt tam lưu phim tình cảm, nhân vật nữ chính không biết có cái gì ẩn tật sau khi chia tay vì tự ngược cuồng ăn quả xoài. Hai người ngồi tại cuối cùng sắp xếp giống đồ đần đồng dạng cười thành một đoàn, trêu đến hàng phía trước nước mắt rưng rưng tiểu cô nương một mực quay đầu vung mắt đao tới.

Trên đường trở về Ung Thánh Hựu bắt chước nhân vật nam chính nói những cái kia ngốc tốt thổ vị lời tâm tình, đi đến một nửa cảm thấy người bên cạnh an tĩnh quỷ dị, thế là quay đầu tìm tìm ánh mắt của đối phương. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm tay thăm dò tại lớn túi áo bên trong, màu xám khăn quàng cổ ngăn trở miệng, nhưng là cong cong con mắt có thể thấy được là đang cười.

"Nhìn cái gì?"

"Nhìn ngươi a. . ."

Gió đêm thổi tới đến, ánh trăng ôn nhu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữ chặt cánh tay của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, tại không người đường đi thu kế tiếp thân mật vô gian hôn.

5

Có người hỏi qua bọn họ có phải hay không tại yêu đương.

Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm bác bỏ: Không tồn tại.

Hắn cảm thấy mình hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩ như vậy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện với hắn mà nói chỉ là một cái tương đối nice pháo bạn mà thôi, về phần yêu đương nha, vẫn là thôi đi.

Thẳng đến trước đó thường xuyên cùng một chỗ tao bằng hữu gọi điện thoại tới, hắn mới phát hiện sự tình nhiều ít vẫn là có chút mất khống chế.

Bằng hữu hỏi hắn ban đêm có nằm sấp tới hay không."Rất lâu không có cùng nhau chơi đùa. Ngươi cái tên này có phải là yêu đương?" Hắn chất vấn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Hay là xuất gia ăn chay niệm Phật rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói không có khoa trương như vậy chứ, thế nhưng là bấm đốt ngón tay đếm xem những cái kia thanh sắc khuyển mã hàng đêm sênh ca thời gian hoàn toàn chính xác đã qua rất lâu.

"Không có yêu đương." Hắn trên giường lộn một vòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tối hôm qua mới tới qua đêm, chăn mền trên gối đầu đều là hắn vị nói, " hay là cùng cái kia cố định cùng một chỗ nha."

"Cố định. . ." Hắn nghe thấy bên kia thật không dám gật bừa thanh âm."Lại uống ngon rượu cũng đừng mê rượu a." Đối phương nhắc nhở hắn, "Bằng không nhiễm lên nghiện rượu thế nhưng là chuyện rất phiền phức."

Không chờ hắn trả lời, bên kia còn nói: "Bất quá cũng không cần ta nhiều lời đi, ngươi đã quẳng qua một lần, trong lòng hẳn là so ta nắm chắc."

Nghe được "Quẳng qua một lần", trái tim rất phối hợp đập mạnh một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt điện thoại chậm nửa ngày, cuối cùng ngay cả gặp lại đều không nói liền đem điện thoại treo.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, ánh mắt ngầm hạ đi, thần chí lại vô cùng thanh minh. Trong đầu tự động chiếu lại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chung đụng mỗi một màn, bọn hắn đã nói, những cái kia thân mật vô gian hôn ôm. Bọn hắn có nói qua thích hoặc là yêu sao? Giống như có, bất quá là tại làm loại chuyện đó thời điểm. Đây chỉ là một loại tình thú mà thôi, tất cả mọi người là người trưởng thành hẳn là lòng dạ biết rõ đi.

Thế nhưng là, hắn hồi tưởng lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, ánh mắt như vậy, ôn nhu sa vào, lại không giống như là gạt người.

Đạo này đề Ung Thánh Hựu không giải được, đến mức cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp mặt hắn đều thường xuyên hoảng hốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn cười thời điểm hắn sẽ xoắn xuýt đối phương đến tột cùng đang suy nghĩ gì, không phải là muốn yêu đương đi.

Không chờ hắn lý giải đầu mối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thăng lên chủ trị loay hoay sứt đầu mẻ trán. Hai người thời gian gặp mặt chợt giảm, cơ bản dựa vào tin nhắn liên lạc tình cảm. Hắn xem như thở dài một hơi, không phải tiếp tục như vậy thật sắp điên.

"Trốn tránh cũng không phải là cách pháp." Bằng hữu khuyên bảo hắn, "Ngươi nói cho hắn a, nói cho hắn ngươi không yêu đương, nghĩ yêu đương liền bạch bạch."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn ống hút hữu khí vô lực lườm hắn một cái. Loại lời này muốn có thể nói ra hắn đã sớm nói được không, còn cần người khác nhắc nhở à.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu mình tiếp nhận cái thứ nhất nặng chứng muốn lên bàn giải phẫu."Hi vọng hắn có thể chịu nổi." Tại tin nhắn bên trong hắn dạng này cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"Nhất định sẽ." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời hắn. Hồi phục xong liền ngủ, lá gan một ngày một đêm hạng mục, hắn khốn đến cùng đều nhanh rơi.

Tiếp vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại thời điểm trời đã sáng. Điện thoại đặt ở dưới lưng mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng bị đánh thức. Hắn híp mắt nhấn hạ nút trả lời, đưa di động áp vào bên tai, sau đó bị bên kia trầm thấp tiếng khóc lóc dọa đến tỉnh cả ngủ.

Hắn trở mình một cái ngồi dậy, nắm chặt điện thoại thử hô tên của đối phương. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ăn ý giữ yên lặng. Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái đoán được chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn nghe đối phương kiềm chế thanh âm, tưởng tượng thấy đối phương bộ dáng bây giờ, trong lòng không biết là tư vị gì.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Một lát sau hắn nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi."

Căng cứng quá lâu thần kinh bỗng nhiên gãy mất, Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả nghi hoặc rốt cục đạt được một cái hắn không muốn nhất muốn giải đáp.

6

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, trực tiếp đem điện thoại treo.

Về sau liền rốt cuộc ngủ không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có lại gọi điện thoại tới. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm tối tăm mờ mịt trần nhà suy nghĩ lung tung một hồi, sau đó ngồi dậy, từ phía dưới gối đầu lấy ra một thanh nhỏ chìa khoá, mở ra đầu giường ngăn kéo bên trên treo khóa.

Bên trong đều là có chút tuổi tác đồ vật, chìa khoá kín kẽ cắm vào lỗ khóa một khắc này, hắn cảm giác tính cả ký ức đều cùng một chỗ bị giải tỏa. Tầng thứ nhất là đại học kiểm tra các loại giấy chứng nhận, tầng thứ hai là cao trung học sinh ba tốt giấy khen. Hắn đem bọn nó toàn bộ lấy ra, lộ ra đặt ở phía dưới cùng nhất đồ vật.

Bên trái là một bức ảnh chung. Hai người đều mặc đồng phục, Ung Thánh Hựu đối ống kính cười ra hai hàm răng trắng, thanh xuân vô địch. Bên cạnh hắn vị kia liền lộ ra thận trọng rất nhiều, xinh đẹp hồ ly mắt có chút nheo lại, môi mỏng đất bạc màu nhấp ra một cái giương lên độ cong.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu trêu ghẹo đối phương nói "Môi mỏng người đều bạc tình bạc nghĩa", không nghĩ tới lại một câu thành sấm.

Hỏa hồng thiệp cưới cùng chụp ảnh chung nằm tại cùng một chỗ. Hắn nhớ tới người kia đem tấm này giấy giao đến trên tay mình thời điểm nói: "Thánh Hựu a, ta muốn kết hôn, thật xin lỗi."

Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, rất không có tiền đồ mí mắt nóng lên. Có cái gì tốt thật xin lỗi, còn không phải tự trách mình ngốc, coi là chỉ cần yêu chỉ phải thích cũng không có cái gì có thể sợ, coi là chỉ cần cùng một chỗ liền có thể vĩnh viễn.

Hắn đem tiện tay nhét vào điện thoại di động ở đầu giường một lần nữa nhặt lên, tại danh bạ bên trong lật nửa ngày, cuối cùng tuyển bên trong một cái mã số đánh tới.

"Uy, là ta." Hắn nhìn xem chụp ảnh chung bên trên mình ngu xuẩn khuôn mặt tươi cười, hít sâu một hơi, "Đêm mai có rảnh không? Tới nhà của ta đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại bên giường, tóc ướt sũng, giọt nước thuận lọn tóc giọt trên bờ vai, hắn không có quản , mặc cho khối kia làn da biến lạnh. Phòng tắm bên kia tiếng nước ngừng, một cái quấn khăn tắm người cao nam hài tử lau tóc đi tới.

Là trước kia hẹn qua mấy lần tiểu nam sinh, dáng dấp đẹp mắt kỹ thuật cũng không tệ. Hắn tiếp vào điện thoại mình thời điểm không biết vì cái gì giống như có chút kinh ngạc, bất quá vẫn là rất sảng khoái đáp ứng.

Hắn ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, nghiêng người sang nghĩ hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu né tránh: "Trực tiếp làm đi."

Nam hài không có sinh khí, ngược lại cười. Hắn nói xong, đưa tay đi giải Ung Thánh Hựu áo ngủ nút thắt. Lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay chạm đến làn da, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người bỗng nhiên run lên một cái, giống như là bị hù dọa. Bất quá hắn không có la ngừng, chỉ là nhắm mắt lại. Hắn cảm giác được tiểu nam hài bờ môi xích lại gần cổ của mình, cố gắng không để cho mình nói ra cự tuyệt, thế nhưng là thất bại.

"Không có ý tứ a. . ." Hắn nhỏ giọng nói, "Ta hôm nay khả năng trạng thái không phải quá tốt."

Tiểu nam sinh lắc đầu biểu thị không quan hệ, vớt qua mình áo thun mặc lên. Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Nguyên lai là thật a."

"Cái gì?"

"Bọn hắn đều nói ngươi tìm cái cố định, về sau đều không chơi." Tiểu nam sinh nói, "Tiếp vào điện thoại ta còn giật nảy mình tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, hắn không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Các ngươi tại yêu đương đi." Tiểu nam sinh cười hì hì lại gần, nghĩ muốn nhìn thấu hắn giống như nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của hắn, "Vừa mới ngươi nhắm mắt lại, nhưng thật ra là đang suy nghĩ hắn a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đối phương một mặt "Bị ta đoán trúng đi" nụ cười đắc ý, đột nhiên cảm giác được gương mặt này kỳ thật làm cho người ta ghét.

Hắn cự tuyệt trả lời, lựa chọn đuổi người. Mua bán không xả thân nghĩa tại, hắn rất khách khí đem đối phương đưa đến cửa chính. Tiểu nam sinh tút tút thì thầm giống như có chút không nỡ dáng vẻ.

"Tốt đáng tiếc a, ta còn thực sự rất ưa thích ngươi." Hắn một bên nói một bên đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, "Hôn một chút đi, khi cáo biệt lễ vật."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nói xong hoặc là không tốt, cửa từ bên ngoài mở ra. Hắn cứ như vậy duy trì lấy một giây sau liền muốn cùng người khác hôn tư thế, trông thấy ngoài cửa Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"A, ta có phải là tới không phải lúc?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, "Quấy rầy đến các ngươi sao?"

7

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào cửa đổi giày, đem trong tay giữ ấm thùng đặt lên bàn, lại ngoặt vào phòng bếp tìm bát. Tiểu nam hài phát giác được bầu không khí không đối đã sớm trượt, Ung Thánh Hựu chân tay luống cuống đứng tại chỗ. Hắn cảm thấy mình hẳn là giải thích, thế nhưng là nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện dạng này không nói một lời bận rộn, hắn không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Hai ngày trước nhìn ngươi có chút cảm mạo, liền chịu một điểm canh gà." Khương Nghĩa Kiện vặn ra giữ ấm thùng cái nắp, canh gà tươi mùi thơm lập tức xông tới, "Ngươi uống lúc còn nóng."

Tốt giống cái gì cũng không có phát sinh bộ dáng để Ung Thánh Hựu không có tồn tại cảm thấy sợ hãi, hắn đi qua kéo lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay áo: "Ngươi đừng như vậy."

"Ta đừng loại nào? !" Giữ ấm thùng bị hung hăng nện trên bàn, nồng đậm nước canh tràn ra tới. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, thật sâu thở dài một hơi, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi coi ta là cái gì?" Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Gậy đấm bóp sao?"

"Ta không có —— "

"Ta cũng là có cảm giác." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn không nháy mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là muốn cố gắng ghi nhớ hắn bộ dáng, tiếp lấy rất dùng sức ôm lấy hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy hắn ở bên tai mình nói: "Nhớ kỹ lấy mái tóc thổi khô lại ngủ tiếp. Hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn chính mình."

Sau đó đẩy hắn ra.

"Dừng ở đây."

Khóa cửa tại sau lưng cùm cụp một tiếng khép lại. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở nơi đó, không có cách nào quay đầu. Rõ ràng là Đại Hạ trời, hắn lại cảm giác lạnh đến thực chất bên trong.

Lúc này liền nghĩ uống một chút rượu. Hắn đi trong tủ lạnh lấy ra một lon bia, ngồi tại ban công trên sàn nhà chậm rãi uống. Xuyên thấu qua rơi xuống đất pha lê nhìn thấy mặt ngoài cảnh đêm, tới tới đi đi dòng xe cộ, ánh đèn còn có gió đêm. Thành thị một bên khác không biết đang ăn mừng cái gì, bắt đầu thả pháo hoa. Hắn nhìn xem kia một đám lửa cố gắng xông lên thiên không, cùng đêm tối gặp nhau nháy mắt liền thiêu đốt đến cực hạn, chói lọi chỉ một khắc, sau đó rất nhanh dập tắt.

Hắn bỗng nhiên liền minh bạch, mình từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền sai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho tới bây giờ đều không phải đồng loại.

Hết thảy đều tiêu tan, không người lại thả pháo hoa.

8

Nói lên này cũng buồn cười, giới đoạn phản ứng cái từ này hay là Khương Nghĩa Kiện dạy cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn nói rượu không thể uống nhiều, thuốc ngủ không thể ăn nhiều, không phải nghiện sẽ rất phiền phức.

"Giới đoạn phản ứng nha." Hắn nói, "Rất chật vật."

A, thật sự là lang băm a. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ: Chỉ có rượu cùng thuốc ngủ sao, không phải còn có ngươi à.

Hắn bắt đầu mất ngủ, làm ác mộng. Người trong mộng đều dài lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, mang theo loại kia muốn khóc không khóc biểu lộ hỏi hắn: "Ngươi coi ta là cái gì?"

Bừng tỉnh đi sau hiện áo ngủ đều bị ướt đẫm mồ hôi, hắn cởi áo ngủ ném vào bẩn áo cái sọt, chân trần đến phòng khách tìm thuốc. Đã quá lâu chưa từng ăn qua ngải ti tọa luân, cái kia bẹp cái hộp nhỏ bị rễ bản lam miệng vết thương thiếp cùng Duy C phiến chen đến ngăn kéo tận cùng bên trong nhất, gian nan lôi ra ngoài sau mới phát hiện đóng gói hộp bị ép tới rách rách rưới rưới.

Giờ khắc này hắn rõ ràng chính mình kỳ thật rất đáng thương.

Về sau cũng ý đồ trở lại loại kia xa hoa truỵ lạc thời gian, cùng một chỗ tao bằng hữu nghe nói hắn rốt cục cùng vị kia "Cố định" thất bại, đặc biệt đừng cao hứng nói muốn mời hắn ăn cơm.

Cà chua xào trứng bưng lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, sau đó trong dạ dày khó mà khắc chế dời sông lấp biển. Hắn xông vào toilet xoay người đối bồn rửa tay nôn khan thật lâu mới phát giác được tốt một chút. To lớn tấm gương rõ ràng chiếu ra hắn bộ dáng, con mắt đỏ đến không tưởng nổi, sắc mặt khó coi đến cực hạn.

Hắn nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang cười hôn, nhớ tới hắn nói: "Kia muốn hay không cùng ta kết hôn?"

Nhìn xem trong gương mình, hắn nếm thử kéo ra một cái tiếu dung, trong gương người kia lộ ra so với khóc còn khó coi hơn biểu lộ.

Cỏ. Làm sao như thế không có tiền đồ a. Hắn chửi mình.

Nhưng là thế giới này thiếu ai cũng có thể như thường chuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng vững chắc cái này là chân lý. Mà lại hắn so với ai khác đều có thể nhẫn, tiểu học hay là người mập mạp tới, niệm sơ trung sau vì giảm béo hắn có thể nhịn được không ăn mình yêu nhất gà rán, hiện tại cũng giống vậy, hắn có thể nhịn được không cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại.

Bị mất ngủ tra tấn đến thần kinh suy nhược thời điểm, hắn từ danh bạ bên trong tìm ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự, sẽ không thông qua đi, chỉ là nhìn, một mực nhìn một mực nhìn.

Thẳng đến như vậy một chút ánh sáng đều dập tắt, thế giới lại biến thành một mảnh đen tối.

9

Rượu giả hại người. Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt sau duy nhất ý nghĩ.

Say rượu phía sau đau muốn chết, hắn che cái trán cau mày rên rỉ một tiếng, ngồi dậy đưa tay đi đủ ném ở cuối giường điện thoại. Đêm qua là nghiên cứu sinh sư đệ độc thân tiệc tùng, uống đến quả thực hơi nhiều, hắn sau cùng ký ức dừng lại tại mình nắm chặt sư đệ tay lớn miệng nói "Hoan nghênh nằm tiến hôn nhân toà này mộ tổ.", sau đó liền nhỏ nhặt.

Một bên có điểm tâm hư nghĩ không có làm cái gì chuyện mất mặt đi một bên giải tỏa điện thoại, nhảy ra chính là trò chuyện ghi chép giao diện, phía trên nhất một đầu thình lình viết Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự, trò chuyện lúc dài 1 phút 43 giây.

Thao. Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại như vậy một chút men say đều bị đầu này thở ra trò chuyện dọa không có. Thế nhưng là hôm qua thực tế say đến đại phát, hắn đều nhanh lấy mái tóc kéo trọc cũng nhớ không nổi mình rốt cuộc làm sao gọi điện thoại đến cùng nói cái gì.

Xoắn xuýt nửa ngày quyết định đến hỏi sư đệ. Wechat gửi tới sư đệ rất nhanh liền về, hắn nói sư huynh ngươi chờ một chút, sau đó phát tới một đầu tiểu thị tần. Không chờ hắn ấn mở sư đệ lại phát tới một câu nói bổ sung: Đây là sư huynh ngươi ngày hôm qua đùa nghịch rượu điên thực ghi chép.

Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút không có đưa di động quẳng: Ngươi có công phu chụp video không có rảnh ngăn đón ta? !

Niên đệ ủy khuất: Ta cản, thế nhưng là ngăn không được a. Sư huynh ngươi khí lực thật lớn nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm nửa ngày tâm lý kiến thiết mới ấn mở đầu kia tiểu thị tần. Trong ống kính hắn xách chân ngồi tại đường biên vỉa hè bên trên biểu tình dùng sức nhấn điện thoại, ngu xuẩn phải không đành lòng nhìn thẳng. Niên đệ quả nhiên không có nói láo, hắn cản chỉ là ngăn không được, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem con kia nhập kính nhiều lần lại bị mình hung hăng mở ra tay, tuyệt vọng phải muốn tự sát.

Không thẳng không tự sát, trên màn hình tình tiết máu chó vẫn còn tiếp tục trình diễn. Hắn nghe thấy mình lại khóc lại cười hướng về phía microphone rống to: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện ta thao mẹ ngươi ngươi cũng đừng ta ta thao mẹ ngươi!" .

Xong. Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại màn hình, tâm như Chỉ Thủy lòng như tro nguội. Loại cảm giác này tựa như vì giảm béo uống nửa tháng nước lạnh, kết quả nửa đêm mộng du ăn nguyên một thùng cả nhà thùng, hay là ngày lễ hạn định thêm lượng bản cái chủng loại kia.

Tất cả đều uổng phí mẹ nó.

Hắn khí mình, vừa tức Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khí tức giận đi không có kết quả, dứt khoát một lần nữa vùi vào trong chăn trốn tránh hiện thực. Chăn mền có một đoạn thời gian không có phơi qua, sợi ở giữa tràn ngập triều triều hương vị, đâm vào lỗ mũi người mỏi nhừ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ: Hắn hẳn là vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết hôm qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình câu nói kia phản ứng.

Dạng này thật sự là quá tốt.

10

Ung Thánh Hựu từ tiến bệnh viện lên liền bắt đầu chú chửi mình đầu óc nước vào, một mực mắng cầm xong thuốc đi ra cửa. Hắn mở cửa xe đem trong tay túi nhựa ném vào phụ xe, bên trong là kháng lo nghĩ trung thành thuốc cùng lão bằng hữu của hắn ngải ti tọa luân. Nhìn một chút thời gian vừa vặn năm điểm, khoảng cách hôn lễ bắt đầu còn có một giờ, sư đệ điện lời đã oanh tới cái thứ ba, thúc hắn sớm một chút đi qua hỗ trợ.

"Tốt." Hắn một tay bắt tay cơ một tay cắm chìa khoá, thanh âm lành lạnh, "Ta thẳng thắn thay ngươi đem kết hôn được hay không."

Sư đệ tại đầu bên kia điện thoại cười đến ha ha ha, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể não bổ ra đối phương ngã trái ngã phải dáng vẻ. Hắn vừa định lại bổ một đao, chỉ nghe thấy sư đệ nói: "A đối lần trước quên nói cho ngươi."

"Ngươi ngày đó không phải uống say nha, gọi điện thoại cho cái kia. . . Khương Nghĩa Kiện? Đùa nghịch rượu điên." Sư đệ nói, "Kỳ thật ngươi về sau có đem điện thoại đưa cho ta để ta cùng một chỗ mắng tới, ta nhận thời điểm người kia cùng ta nói một câu nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được dừng lại động tác.

"Hắn để ta hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn ngươi, nói ngươi uống say sẽ khóc, đừng để một mình ngươi."

Chìa khóa xe rơi ở trên thảm đông một tiếng vang trầm, hắn ngơ ngác ngồi ở chỗ đó, không có đi nhặt.

"Sư huynh?" Gặp hắn nãy giờ không nói gì, sư đệ có chút lo lắng gọi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, nửa ngày mới cảm giác huyết dịch một lần nữa lưu động.

"Ta biết." Hắn nói, "Ta hiện tại liền đến."

Đứng tại cửa chính cùng người mới cùng một chỗ tiếp khách, Ung Thánh Hựu thương nghiệp giả cười nửa giờ cảm giác mình sắp mặt đơ. Quần Tây điện thoại di động trong túi đúng lúc đó chấn động, điện báo biểu hiện bên trên tổng thanh tra danh tự tựa như một trương đặc xá lệnh, tâm tình của hắn vui vẻ mà đem di động cho sư đệ nhìn: "Là lão đầu. Ta đi tiếp một chút."

Đại sảnh quá ồn, hắn bắt điện thoại di động xuyên qua dòng người trốn vào nhà vệ sinh. Bên kia tổng thanh tra cũng không có việc gì, liền nói mới APP thành tích không tệ, tiện thể khen một chút hắn mang team. Ung Thánh Hựu ừ ha ha ứng vài câu, lại hô to là tổng thanh tra anh minh thần võ giáo thật tốt liền đem điện thoại treo.

Hắn đối tấm gương cả sửa lại một chút kiểu tóc cùng cà vạt, mở khóa vòi nước xoay người rửa tay. Lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm cổng nơi đó đứng người, ánh mắt hai người bên trong trong gương gặp nhau.

Thế mà là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn cứ như vậy trong gương nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt, tiếp xuống phải làm tất cả động tác đều quên mất, thẳng đến chậm rãi rủ xuống hạ thủ cổ tay đụng phải lạnh buốt bồn rửa tay mới thức tỉnh giống như tỉnh táo lại. Vòi nước một mực đang ào ào nước chảy, hắn có chút bối rối đóng lại, lần này giữa hai người duy nhất một điểm bổ sung vật đều rút ra đi, hắn có thể càng cảm nhận được rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tồn tại.

Cảm giác này quá tệ.

Hắn khó khăn kéo ra một cái cười, hướng đối phương gật gật đầu, xem như bắt chuyện qua. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cùng hắn làm đồng dạng động tác. Hai cuộc đời sơ lạnh lùng hàn huyên, tựa như đã lâu không gặp bằng hữu bình thường. Hắn cảm thấy dạng này rất buồn cười, cúi đầu vẫy khô trên tay tiêu chuẩn chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

Gặp thoáng qua thời điểm, hắn nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: "Ngươi gầy."

Gầy nmb. Ung Thánh Hựu cái mũi chua chua, trong lòng không biết vì cái gì có chút ủy khuất: Lão tử khẩu vị tốt nha phê, gầy nmb.

Hắn không cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều bb, tăng thêm tốc độ đi tới cửa, cũng không đoái hoài tới bóng lưng có phải là chật vật.

Hôn lễ kết thúc đã mười giờ hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mấy cái đồng sự đem say đến mất đi ý thức sư đệ mang tới trên lầu khách phòng, vung thịt heo đồng dạng vung ra trên giường. Hắn vuốt vuốt toan trướng thủ đoạn, đối rõ ràng có chút không vui tân nương nói: "Tin tưởng ta, nam nhân không có một cái tốt."

Bên cạnh đồng sự nghe xong liền vui: "Hợp lấy đem mình cũng cùng chửi."

Hắn "Ừ" một tiếng, quay đầu biểu lộ nghiêm túc nói: "Ta là xấu nhất cái kia."

Lấy ra chìa khóa xe mới nhớ tới vừa mới bởi vì gặp được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình hỏng bét uống một điểm, chỉ có thể cái chìa khóa xe thả về túi áo, đường đi vừa đánh xe. Lái xe kỹ thuật lái xe tú phải một nhóm, một đường hỏa hoa mang thiểm điện, bốn cái bánh xe sắp đằng không bay lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nôn nhịn được mặt đều xanh, vịn cửa xe lúc xuống xe chân đều là mềm.

Tiến thang máy thời điểm hắn còn muốn lấy hôm nay ứng chẳng lẽ lại phát sinh cái đại sự gì đi hẳn là có thể ngủ ngon giấc đi, thẳng đến cửa thang máy mở ra, nhìn thấy cửa nhà mình đứng người.

Lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

11

Trong hành lang đèn điều khiển bằng âm thanh ngầm hạ đi, Ung Thánh Hựu hắng giọng đem nó tỉnh lại.

"Ngươi tới làm gì a?"

"Ta cái bật lửa rơi vào ngươi chỗ này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người tránh ra một chút khoảng cách thuận tiện Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa, động tác này trực tiếp dẫn đến hai người khoảng cách thật là gần, hắn vừa nói nóng ướt khí tức liền phun tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay run phải kém chút cầm không được chìa khoá.

Hắn phế một chút công phu mới đem chìa khóa cắm vào lỗ khóa, trong thời gian này hắn có thể cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt một mực rơi vào mình trên gáy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn nói: "Ngươi gầy."

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên liền không nghĩ trang bức. Hắn nói thực ra: "Mùa hè khẩu vị không tốt cũng bình thường đi." Hắn mở cửa đổi giày, sau đó xoay người từ tủ giày tận cùng bên trong nhất xuất ra một đôi vàng nhạt dép lê, hay là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó mặc cặp kia.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt để hắn cảm thấy mình lại thua một lần, uất ức phải một nhóm.

Hắn cố ý không đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối mặt, mang dép trực tiếp đi vào bên trong, cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Ngươi tự mình tìm đi, thời điểm ra đi đóng kỹ cửa lại, ta đi tắm rửa." Đáng tiếc lời còn chưa nói hết, cánh tay liền bị đại lực kéo lấy. Hắn đụng tại quen thuộc lại nóng hổi trên lồng ngực, bả vai đau xót kém chút rơi lệ.

"Ngươi qua không được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem cái cằm đặt tại trên bả vai hắn, buồn buồn nói, "Ngươi nhỏ bạn trai đâu?"

"Cái gì nhỏ bạn trai." Hắn lúc đầu có thể nói láo, nhưng là quen thuộc thân mật hồi ức tại ôm một khắc này giống như là thuỷ triều hướng hắn đánh tới, những lời kia bỗng nhiên liền nói không nên lời. Hắn nhắm mắt lại thật sâu ngửi Khương Nghĩa Kiện hương vị, thanh âm có chút run rẩy, "Không có nhỏ bạn trai."

"Chỉ có ngươi."

Tìm cái bật lửa tìm tới trên giường loại sự tình này Ung Thánh Hựu còn là lần đầu tiên thấy.

Bọn hắn khát cực hôn, lẫn nhau thân thể thực tế quá quen nhẫm, chỉ là da thịt kề nhau liền nhóm lửa thôn phệ hết thảy lửa. Bị tiến vào thời điểm, góp nhặt nửa tháng nước mắt rốt cuộc tìm được lối ra, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức bắt lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện bả vai, một lần lại một lần nói: "Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

"Ta biết." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ra hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc cắt ngang trán, rất trân quý hôn rơi nước mắt của hắn, "Ta cũng rất muốn ngươi."

Hắn thật sâu đỉnh tiến đến, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác thân thể cùng linh hồn đều bị lấp đầy, hắn không còn là cô độc một người, hắn có thể bắt lấy một thứ gì, hắn có thể đi yêu, hắn có thể đi tin tưởng, hắn không cần lại du đãng.

Hắn nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: "Ta không phải cái kia hmh(sợ bị đánh dùng 1 hạ ghép vần), đừng đẩy ra ta được không?"

Nước mắt không ngừng chảy ra, hắn không có cách nào nói chuyện, chỉ có thể càng không ngừng dùng sức gật đầu.

Sau đó hai người nằm cùng một chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái đến sau lại lý trực khí tráng đùa nghịch lên nhỏ tính tình, một cái chân bá đạo nằm ngang ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bụng, lười cuống họng nói: "Không phải tìm cái bật lửa sao? Cái bật lửa đâu?"

Hắn coi là dạng này khó xử một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao nhiêu có thể vãn hồi một điểm mình thất bại thảm hại cục diện, ai biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống làm ảo thuật đồng dạng lấy ra một con cái bật lửa nhét vào trong tay hắn.

Sẽ không thật là vì cái bật lửa mới đến tìm hắn đi. . . Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có chút không xác định, lại có chút tang.

Ngón tay cái sát qua lạnh buốt bóng loáng đồng hồ kim loại mặt, hắn sờ đến một khối bất bình lồi lõm, đối quang nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện là một nhóm khắc lên đi chữ. Là tên của bọn hắn. Hai người danh tự dạng này đặt song song cùng một chỗ, giống một câu nát tục lại chân thành tha thiết lời thề.

Hắn không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm mấy cái kia chữ, thẳng đến cái tay kia bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo ngón tay của hắn, nói: "Thu ta sính lễ nhưng liền không thể đổi ý nha."

"Cái này tính là gì sính lễ a!" Hắn vừa muốn khóc vừa muốn cười, hút hút cái mũi giả ra ghét bỏ dáng vẻ, "Ít nhất phải muốn cái Maserati đi!"

"Đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười, lại gần cùng hắn dính sền sệt hôn, "Ngày mai liền dẫn ngươi đi 4s cửa hàng xách, xách hai chiếc, lái một xe nện một cỗ."

Hai người cười thành một đoàn.

Bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ chậm rãi sáng lên, để bọn hắn lảo đảo không biết làm thế nào đêm tối cuối cùng tại quá khứ. Một đêm này a, bọn hắn thiêu đốt, bọn hắn lại dập tắt, bọn hắn hoài nghi suy đoán do dự lùi bước, oán trách qua rơi lệ qua, nhưng may mắn thay còn tốt, yêu cùng chờ mong chưa từng có biến qua. Bọn hắn tìm tới đúng vị trí, đứng ở nơi đó, giống như liền liên tục như vậy cũng không quan hệ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này dũng khí.

12

"Đến ham hố một sát, đâu thèm nó, ta không sợ."


	166. Chapter 166

BY quả táo kẹo mềm

U ヲ a i ni - nham giếng tuấn hai

0.

Ta nam hài ở tại thời không song song cuối cùng, tỉnh lại mặt hướng triêu dương, so hết thảy tân sinh đều còn tươi đẹp hơn. Ngủ lúc rơi vào Ngân Hà, nhưng lại so bất luận cái gì một viên hành tinh đều lấp lánh.

Mà ta nguyện đi theo ngươi đến mỗi một cái thời không, cho ngươi sáng sớm hoa tươi, mặt trời lặn ráng chiều, thậm chí cho ngươi toàn bộ vũ trụ.

Chỉ cần ngươi muốn, chỉ cần ta có.

1.

Tháng mười hai tuyết quý, Ung Thánh Hựu đạp lên Na Uy thổ địa.

Tuy nói Seoul cũng có mùa đông, hắn lại từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy so Bắc Âu kém mấy phần hỏa hầu. Bay lả tả nát tuyết dốc toàn bộ lực lượng, mà thanh lãnh lại là dừng ở làn da mặt ngoài, đông lạnh không tiến đầu khớp xương.

Giờ phút này hắn ngồi tại Castro mẫu sắt trong tiểu trấn, tại không có danh tiếng gì góc đường cửa hàng giá rẻ mua chén cầm sắt, vào đông buổi chiều trong quán cà phê thiêu đến cực ấm, lớn có mấy phần mê tâm trí người ta hiềm nghi tồn tại: Thực tế quá muốn cứ như vậy chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cùng chen vai thích cánh khách du lịch khác biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thực tế đến có chuẩn bị, cũng võ trang đầy đủ, dưới mắt là vạn sự đều đủ chỉ còn chờ cơ hội, để người đã bắt đầu kích động.

Dù không thể nói nghiệp giới danh nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thật là cái nhà thiên văn học, nhưng cũng không ai quy định nhà thiên văn học không thể tới nhìn cực quang: Người cũng nên có chút nghiệp dư yêu thích không phải?

Thế là lần này Na Uy hành trình tại Ung Thánh Hựu tinh vi an bài xuống, rốt cục tại tháng mười hai đâu vào đấy triển khai: Trừ trước đó đã nói xong đồng hành hảo hữu bởi vì lâm thời tiến về nam bán cầu thăm dò mà lỡ hẹn, thật cũng không ra cái gì sai lầm.

Khó được nghỉ ngơi vừa mới bắt đầu, hắn còn có thời gian thỏa thích hưởng thụ này nhân gian.

2.

Có chuẩn bị mà đến Ung Thánh Hựu mình chế định lộ tuyến cùng hành trình.

Cũng không phải là hắn khinh thường cùng người cùng ngũ, mà là hắn phát hiện lữ hành công ty an bài hành trình thực tế là thiếu khuyết lương tâm. Góc độ không tốt không nói, vị trí cũng là để người không nghĩ ra, hơn phân nửa đỉnh núi đều xử ở trước mắt, nếu là lại gặp phải mây mù lượn lờ trời đầy mây. . . Quả thực chính là ngắm cảnh thể nghiệm cực kém.

Giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu cõng mình nặng nề hành lý, một bước một cái dấu chân xuyên qua đất tuyết, đi theo mặt trời lặn phương hướng vững bước tiến lên. Tuy nói một mình hành động đại khái là có mấy phần phong hiểm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tốt xấu hành nghề nhiều năm, làm thiên thể quan trắc thời điểm cũng đi qua không ít cổ quái kỳ lạ địa phương, loại này tĩnh mịch lại bình thản tiểu trấn đất tuyết cũng là không làm gì được hắn.

Mặt trời sắp lặn, ánh trăng vận sức chờ phát động. Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, đơn giản dựng cái lều, đem một bao lớn so với người còn nặng hành lý trang bị từng kiện móc ra, làm lên lắp ráp quan trắc ký lục nghi công tác chuẩn bị.

Chờ đến thời gian không sai biệt lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu có mấy phần mỏi mệt giật giật trở nên cứng cái cổ, uể oải từ lều nhỏ bên trong chui ra.

Nhưng mà không đợi hắn ngẩng đầu xác nhận cực quang trèo lên không có đăng tràng, trước hết lấy làm kinh hãi.

Không phải gặp gỡ cái gì hồng thủy mãnh thú, mà là Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới cách mình đại khái không đến ba mươi mét chỗ, nhiều một cái lều vải: Mà người ở bên trong trùng hợp cũng trong cùng một lúc thò đầu ra, hai người tại ướt lạnh trong không khí trao đổi một ánh mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời đại não bãi công, không biết từ đâu hỏi, tia sáng đã kinh biến đến mức rất tối, nhất thời cũng thấy không rõ người kia tướng mạo, cũng may hắn thị lực xem như bình thường trình độ đi lên, cũng là phân biệt ra đối phương là cái người châu Á, thăm dò tính nói câu tiếng Hàn:

"Ngài tốt."

Thấy đối phương không có đáp ứng tưởng rằng nghe không hiểu, vừa định đổi giọng nói hai câu sứt sẹo tiếng Anh, ý đồ tiến hành một chút hữu hảo giao lưu, đối phương tiệp đủ giành trước, cười lấy nói ra:

"Ngài tốt."

"Ta cái này còn có chút rượu, cảm thấy lạnh muốn cùng uống một chút sao?"

Ở loại địa phương này có thể gặp đồng hương đúng là đáng quý, lập tức để người hảo cảm tăng gấp bội.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới đầu ôm cảnh giác lại tùy ý thái độ cùng hắn trò chuyện vài câu, nhưng mà không lâu lắm liền theo người ta cùng một chỗ nâng cốc ngôn hoan, song song bọc lấy áo khoác ngồi tại đất tuyết bên trong, tựa ở bên cạnh đống lửa chuẩn bị cùng cử hành hội lớn.

Đều nói rượu gặp tri kỷ ngàn chén ít, cái này tri kỷ còn đến từ cố hương.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu bùi ngùi mãi thôi ngẩng đầu lên, yên lặng đem bộc lộ tài năng cực quang khóa tại trong mắt.

3.

"Xưng hô như thế nào?"

"Daniel liền tốt. Ngươi đây?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu. Cảm giác chúng ta không chênh lệch nhiều, ngươi là năm nào sinh?"

"96 năm."

"Vậy xem ra là ta lớn tuổi một điểm rồi."

"Kia ta bảo ngươi Thánh Hựu ca có thể sao."

"Đương nhiên."

Ung Thánh Hựu quan trắc kế hoạch kỳ thật cũng không phiền phức, chỗ khó khăn nhất hắn đã hoàn thành, còn lại chỉ cần lặng chờ tin lành: Đem những này thiết bị một mình từ Seoul cõng đến, đã phi thường khiến người chấn kinh.

Nhắc tới đêm dài đằng đẵng, một người vượt qua ngược lại cũng không gì đáng trách, hiện ở bên người đột nhiên có thêm một cái người, cũng là không nghĩ lại một người ở lại: Thế là hai người song song ngồi cùng một chỗ, thỉnh thoảng ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút cực quang, thỉnh thoảng nhìn xem ngay tại chăm chỉ làm việc ký lục nghi, cũng là vui được tự tại, dù cho không nói lời nào cũng không cảm giác được xấu hổ.

"Thánh Hựu ca là cố ý đến thăm dò sao?"

Khương Daniel đem khăn quàng cổ kéo đến thấp một chút, ngửa đầu uống một ngụm bia, hắn vừa uống rượu vừa nhìn cực quang tại bầu trời đêm lan tràn, trong lúc nhất thời có chút thất thần , mặc cho không khí lạnh cùng gương mặt hôn.

"Xem như đến lữ hành, nghề chính không phải làm cái này. Ngươi mới là. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tuy nói đối người này không hiểu mới quen đã thân, còn có chút gặp nhau hận muộn ý tứ, nhưng nhìn xem hành lý của hắn, quả thực có chút không nghĩ ra: Dụng cụ cũng không có, tất cả đều là chút bia cùng ăn, hắn thậm chí tại những cái kia xanh xanh đỏ đỏ túi hàng bên trong, nhìn thấy hai túi quả táo kẹo mềm —— tuyệt đối không sai, kia tấm bảng hắn từ răng dài bắt đầu liền nếm qua.

"Ta là nghề tự do." Khương Daniel gặp hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào bọc của mình vừa đi vừa về quét hình, dứt khoát thoải mái cầm tới trước mặt hắn, ngược lại là làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ.

"Cụ thể làm cái gì, đại khái luôn luôn tại đêm khuya công việc đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi, lại không tốt đoán cái này rốt cuộc là ý gì, cuối cùng cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò một câu:

"Là. . . Làm loại kia công việc sao?"

Đối phương bị hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí chọc cho muốn cười, có chút ác liệt ngoắc ngoắc khóe môi, nhỏ giọng nói: "Hẳn là như ngươi nghĩ?"

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi biến thành đầu đầy mồ hôi lạnh, hận mình vì cái gì bốc lên loại nguy hiểm này chủ đề lại cũng thì đã trễ. Cuối cùng hắn nhỏ giọng 'A' mấy lần, ý đồ đổi đề tài đến kết thúc trận này xấu hổ.

"A. . . Này, có cái gì, tổng so công việc của ta có ý tứ, Thiên Thiên đối những ngôi sao kia mặt trăng mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, mà lại nghe nói làm lâu còn đầu trọc."

Nhưng mà chờ hắn kết thúc đoạn này có chút lúng túng cố làm ra vẻ, một quay đầu lại lại phát hiện Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào bên cạnh quá mức, cũng không biết nhìn mình chằm chằm nhìn như vậy bao lâu. Khóe miệng của hắn ý cười càng ngày càng sâu, ánh mắt cứ như vậy thẳng tắp nhìn vào trong lòng của hắn:

"Viết viết tiểu thuyết mà thôi, chỉ là ta tương đối thích tại lúc buổi tối viết, linh cảm nhiều một chút."

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm xấu hổ, trong lúc nhất thời ngay cả thính tai đều nhanh đỏ thấu, dứt khoát một thanh nghiêng đầu qua. Nhưng mà quay đầu mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, nguyên lai tại hai người chuyện trò vui vẻ mấy cái nháy mắt, cực quang đã triệt để từ trong màn đêm hiện hình.

Đầy trời hào quang giống như là vẩy vào giấy tuyên bên trên màu mực, lấy bầu trời đêm vì vải, hội tụ toàn bộ tinh bàn ánh sáng, sinh trưởng ra mênh mang u quang. Nhưng còn nếu là cẩn thận nhìn hơn mấy phần, nhưng lại cảm thấy càng giống là xen lẫn tại xa bia đá cổ bên trên dây leo, tiếp xúc cùng chỗ không người có thể trốn, mà mọi người cũng cam tâm tình nguyện làm tù binh, bị trói buộc tại quá phận mỹ lệ lại yêu diễm tuyệt cảnh phía dưới.

Giờ phút này phần mê hoặc nhân tâm tuyệt cảnh lặng yên không một tiếng động phun tại hai người trước mắt, trong lúc nhất thời ai cũng không nói gì.

Bầu trời đêm vạn dặm, chỉ có tuyệt cảnh cùng ngươi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được lại nhìn sang người bên cạnh bên mặt, nghĩ đến, đại khái là bởi vì cảnh đẹp cùng mỹ nhân không thể đồng thời xuất hiện tại một cái hình tượng.

Quái khiến người tâm động.

4.

"Trong sách của ngươi đều sẽ viết cái gì dạng cố sự?"

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel từ trong lều vải xuất ra một đầu tấm thảm, động tác lưu loát đắp lên trên người hắn, lại ngồi trở lại đến bên cạnh hắn.

Đại khái là bởi vì chất liệu đặc thù, vừa đắp lên Ung Thánh Hựu đã cảm thấy nhiệt độ đi lên không ít, lại thêm sưởi ấm, ngược lại là sinh ra mấy phần buồn ngủ, nhưng mà hắn quay đầu nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, đột nhiên có mấy phần không có ý tứ: Uống vào người ta bia che kín người ta tấm thảm, hiện tại còn muốn nghe người ta cho mình kể chuyện xưa. . .

Thế là hắn lặng lẽ giơ tay lên, đem tấm thảm một chỗ khác quấn tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, nhưng mà vừa trùm lên hắn liền lại có chút hối hận: Giờ phút này khoảng cách đã vượt qua bình thường an toàn phạm vi, giống như có chút quá gần.

Được rồi, nam tử hán đại trượng phu, có gì có thể nhăn nhó.

Hắn không có chú ý tới, tại mình nội tâm giãy dụa lấy thời điểm, bên cạnh nam hài cúi đầu cười cười, bất động thanh sắc sát lại thêm gần, tận khả năng đem tấm thảm đều quấn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

"Kỳ thật chuyện xưa của ta bên trong chỉ có hai cái nhân vật chính. Mặc dù trong chuyện xưa cho cùng bối cảnh đều không giống, nhưng ta vẫn luôn chỉ viết hai người kia cố sự."

"Vì cái gì một mực chỉ viết hai chữ đồng dạng người? Dạng này sẽ không thật kỳ quái sao, rõ ràng là trước trong chuyện xưa người, lại xuất hiện tại kế tiếp bên trong."

"Cũng không có rất kỳ quái, bởi vì lợi dụng song song vũ trụ cái quan điểm này đi, cho nên mỗi cái cố sự kỳ thật cũng có thể xem là độc lập, nhưng trên thực tế nhưng cũng là chia cắt không ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nâng lên hào hứng, muốn nói tinh thể vũ trụ, hắn cũng coi là nửa cái người trong nghề, không khỏi hiếu kì: "Là cái gọi là đa nguyên vũ trụ bao hàm mỗi cái vũ trụ, mà mỗi cái vũ trụ ở giữa đối lập song song, cũng bao quát tất cả vật chất không gian khái niệm thời gian sao?"

Khương Daniel bị hắn học thuật tính phát biểu chọc cho nở nụ cười, cảm thấy người này nghiêm túc nói chuyện dáng vẻ quá phận đáng yêu, nhỏ giọng nói: "Không hổ là chuyên gia."

"Tương quan chuyên nghiệp cũng có chút nghiên cứu mà thôi, không phải chuyên gia, cũng chỉ biết chút da lông, chỉ có thể coi là cái gà mờ nhân viên nghiên cứu khoa học thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu phủ nhận tam liên, có mấy phần ảo não mình bệnh nghề nghiệp phát tác: "Vậy cụ thể là dạng gì cố sự? Có thể đại khái giảng cho ta nghe không?"

"Được." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên , mặc cho cực quang chiếu vào trong ánh mắt của hắn.

"Có hai người nam hài, bọn hắn độc nhất vô nhị, nhưng lại xuất hiện tại mỗi một cái song song vũ trụ. Mà bất luận ở đâu cái vũ trụ, bọn hắn gặp nhau là tất nhiên, hiểu nhau là tất nhiên, liền ngay cả yêu nhau, có lẽ cũng là tất nhiên."

Nam hài thanh âm rất nhẹ, cùng nó nói là đang giảng giải cái nào đó không biết xuất xứ cố sự, không bằng nói càng giống hãm sâu hồi ức.

"Tại khác biệt trong vũ trụ, có lẽ bọn hắn là một đôi vui cười đùa giỡn học sinh cấp ba, là sân khấu bên trên cùng một chỗ lấp lánh cự tinh, là ăn ý tốt nhất partner, lại hoặc là, giống chúng ta đồng dạng, cùng một chỗ ngồi tại đất tuyết bên trong nhìn cực quang cũng khó nói."

Dứt lời Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn một chút người bên cạnh, tiếu dung tại ngũ thải ban lan cực quang hạ giống như là có sự sống, vậy mà liền trực tiếp như vậy vào ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt.

"Đến cùng là ràng buộc bao sâu người, mới có thể tại mỗi một cái thế giới song song bên trong gặp nhau?" Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi ánh mắt, đại khái là nghiêm túc suy nghĩ lên chuyện này khả năng, lông mày cau lại.

"Có lẽ gặp nhau cũng không khó. Chúng ta cả một đời gặp phải người đếm không hết, mỗi ngày đều cùng người khác nhau sát vai, nếu muốn tính đến những này, gặp nhau cũng không có gì thật ly kỳ." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn, tiếp tục chậm rãi nói:

"Nhưng vĩnh viễn yêu nhau xác suất, thật tồn tại sao?"

5.

Đêm nay hắn nghe Khương Daniel giảng thật nhiều cái cố sự, nhân vật chính không ở ngoài là vây quanh kia hai cái vĩnh viễn yêu nhau nam hài. Hắn một mực không có lên tiếng đánh gãy, rõ ràng không nghĩ chìm vào giấc ngủ lại bất tri bất giác nhắm mắt lại, mà ngay tại ý thức biến mất trước đó, hắn nhớ phải tự mình nghe được dạng này một cái cố sự.

Trong chuyện xưa nam hài là hai cái niên kỷ tương tự thần tượng.

Lần đầu gặp nhau, là tại sinh tồn tiết mục sân khấu bên trên. Ngày đó hai người một trước một sau tiến vào diễn truyền bá sảnh, cách biển người xa nhìn nhau từ xa, lơ đãng trao đổi cái thứ nhất chỉ có lẫn nhau ánh mắt.

Mà liên quan tới hai người chuyện xưa mạch lạc, cũng từ giờ khắc này kéo dài đến cuối cùng. Uốn lượn khúc chiết, chặt chẽ không thể tách rời, nhưng lại hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, giống nắng gắt cùng gió mát, cộng sinh mà lại dung hợp phải vừa đúng.

Bọn hắn mồ hôi nhỏ tại trên võ đài, bởi vì khiêu vũ thiêu đốt lên thân thể mỗi một tấc năng lượng. Liền tại bọn hắn tinh bì lực tẫn mệt mỏi co quắp trên mặt đất lúc, nhưng lại trùng hợp không giữ lại chút nào nhìn về phía lẫn nhau con mắt: Mà tất cả thất tình lục dục cũng từ giờ khắc này mở ra hoa, thành kia về sau tất cả chuyện xưa nhân.

Mà kia về sau tạo ra quả, đại khái là thành tích phát biểu lúc cầm chặt lẫn nhau hai tay, là trận chung kết trước cộng đồng xác nhận tiếp ứng sau hình như bỏ trốn đồng dạng chạy, là vì đối phương thành công mà mừng như điên ôm, cũng là nhìn xem hắn đi đến đỉnh điểm trong mắt rưng rưng mỉm cười.

Bọn hắn điên cũng cùng một chỗ, náo cũng cùng một chỗ, gian nan cũng cùng một chỗ, vinh quang cũng cùng một chỗ, tại sau khi xuất đạo vô số cái ngày đêm bên trong sóng vai mà đi. Dù cho những cái kia Kinh Cức Tùng Lâm nửa bước cũng khó dời đi, nhưng thủy chung ai cũng không có buông lỏng lẫn nhau tay.

Bọn hắn sinh ra ăn ý, bất luận là làm cái gì đều như khoa học hợp lý.

Kia về sau mỗi một cái chỉ có lẫn nhau ánh mắt, mỗi một cái nhìn như lơ đãng mười ngón đan xen, mỗi một cái nhiệt liệt lại hữu lực ôm, cùng mỗi một cái chỉ vì đối phương mà thành mỉm cười, đều hóa thành chất dinh dưỡng, để tất cả yêu trong khoảnh khắc có ý nghĩa.

Hắn là hắn có thể nghịch ngợm chơi xấu ca ca, mà hắn là hắn có thể tin cậy dựa vào đệ đệ.

Có lẽ mỗi đoạn tình cảm đều sẽ có cái bảo đảm chất lượng kỳ, năm rộng tháng dài, liền sẽ sinh tóc xám mục nát, khiến tất cả quang vinh xinh đẹp nhan sắc dần dần khô héo, mà đã từng mỹ hảo một nháy mắt mục nát thành tro, gió táp mưa sa thành góc tường khó coi nhất một vòng bẩn.

Nhưng bọn hắn yêu lại tế thủy trường lưu, càng yêu càng hăng, những cái kia yêu cùng bị yêu việc nhỏ bị thời gian rèn luyện thành trân châu, quay đầu lúc không ngờ trải qua đầy đất tia chớp.

Dù cho có một ngày xe muốn đổi thừa, hai người cười lệ biệt, nhưng cũng kéo không ngừng liền tại lẫn nhau đáy lòng bên trên cây kia dây cung.

Tất cả mỹ hảo vĩnh viễn sẽ không kết thúc, tất cả thích cũng vĩnh viễn sẽ không quá hạn: Dù sao điểm cuối cùng giống nhau hai người, bất luận ai đi trước tại con đường nào bên trên, kiểu gì cũng sẽ rót thành một điểm, cuối cùng so bất luận cái gì tinh tinh đều loá mắt.

Những cái kia chỉ cùng hai người có liên quan yêu không giả, chân tướng cũng không giả.

Mà xem như chuyện xưa người nghe, chúng ta vì hai người này tay nâng hoa tươi, đứng tại khác biệt nơi hẻo lánh bên trong ngước đầu nhìn lên lấy tinh không, dù cho không cần cúi đầu cũng có thể ngửi được hương thơm.

Tất cả thủ hộ đều đem rót thành hai người trước mắt đường, mà con đường này điểm cuối cùng, đem vô hạn trùng hợp kéo dài xuống dưới. Thẳng đến có một ngày sắc màu rực rỡ, quay đầu lại lúc, đầy đất vinh quang.

Mà chúng ta cùng chuyện xưa của bọn hắn, cũng đều còn nhiều thời gian.

6.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu mất đi ý thức ngã về phía sau một khắc, Khương Daniel tự nhiên tiếp được thân thể của hắn.

Cực quang đã tiêu tán không sai biệt lắm, màn đêm dần dần chuẩn bị kết thúc. Khương Daniel không chút kiêng kỵ nhìn xem người kia ngủ nhan, đưa tay đem hắn che mắt tóc cắt ngang trán hếch lên, tại trên trán vụng trộm rơi kế tiếp hôn.

Hắn thời không lữ hành cũng nên kết thúc.

Đợi đến hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trở về trướng bồng bên trong, cũng thay hắn nghiêm nghiêm thật thật đắp chăn xong về sau, mới lưu luyến không rời thối lui đến lều trại bên ngoài.

Đây là Khương Daniel thời không lữ hành thứ 617 đứng.

Dưới cơ duyên xảo hợp tìm được thời không bí mật, mới đầu hắn cũng chỉ là bởi vì ra ngoài hiếu kì, nghĩ biết mình cùng yêu nhất nam hài tại cái khác trong vũ trụ, gặp qua lấy người như thế nào sinh, nhưng mà lại dần dần bên trên đủ nghiện, đồng thời bức thiết muốn biết, mỗi cái thời không đều yêu nhau loại này cực kỳ bé nhỏ khả năng, là có tồn tại hay không.

Nhưng mà bất luận ở đâu cái thời không song song, đáp án đều là giống nhau.

Bọn hắn lấy khác biệt phương thức quen biết, lấy khác biệt phương thức yêu nhau, mà tất cả chuyện xưa điểm cuối cùng hội tụ thành một đầu lấy yêu làm tên đường vòng cung, đem mỗi cái thời không vi diệu nối liền với nhau.

Thế là hắn đem mỗi cái thời không bên trong cố sự viết thành sách, đem mình mắt thấy tất cả kỳ tích tận khả năng dùng ngôn ngữ miêu tả.

Tất cả trong sách cố sự đều không giả, tất cả yêu hận cũng đều thực sự không thể lại thật.

Bất quá xem ra ở thời điểm này bên trong, hắn đến sớm một bước: Ở thời điểm này bên trong hai người còn không có gặp nhau trước đó, mình trước hết tìm tới hắn.

Nhưng hắn lại không muốn lại tiếp tục lữ hành xuống dưới, cứ việc quan tại bọn hắn yêu nhau đáp án còn có ngàn ngàn vạn vạn cái khác biệt phiên bản, nhưng Khương Daniel lại tại cái này cực địa ban đêm qua đi đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt: Đại khái dù cho lại lữ hành ngàn vạn lần, kết quả cũng sẽ không có cái gì khác biệt.

Đáp án của hắn, đã sôi nổi trên giấy.

Thế là hắn tại cái này tuyết quý sáng sớm cất kỹ bọc hành lý, thừa dịp trời tờ mờ sáng thời điểm đi hướng đất tuyết cuối cùng. Bóng lưng của hắn khoan hậu mà kiên định, mang theo mười hai vạn phần yêu cùng tín niệm, chính thức kết thúc một lần cuối cùng thời không lữ hành: Tại sáng sớm tia nắng đầu tiên chính thức chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước lều, biến mất tại sương trắng cuối cùng.

Mà duy nhất có thể chứng minh hắn tới qua, đại khái chỉ có viên kia không cẩn thận bị lãng quên tại nguyên chỗ ——

Giấu ở tuyết trắng bên trong thỉnh thoảng hiện ra ánh sáng quả táo kẹo mềm.

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm mở mắt ra thời điểm, cảm thấy mình giống như làm một giấc mộng, bất quá cụ thể mộng thấy cái gì lại là một mực cũng nhớ không nổi đến, thậm chí liền đối cực quang ấn tượng đều trở nên mơ hồ, cũng may ký lục nghi quay chụp xuống tới hình tượng phi thường hoàn chỉnh, ngược lại cũng không đến nỗi để hắn đi một chuyến uổng công.

Thế là mang phần này không biết nguyên cớ mê mang, Ung Thánh Hựu theo kế hoạch trở lại Seoul, kết thúc cái này ngắn ngủi lại như mê lữ hành.

Mặc dù luôn cảm thấy giống như quên đi cái gì, nhưng mà mê hoặc cũng theo thời gian trôi qua dần dần hòa tan, thời gian lâu dài cũng không có để ý như vậy, sinh hoạt cũng dần dần trở lại quỹ đạo, lại thêm công việc bận rộn, giống như cũng không có có dư thừa tinh lực đến nhọc lòng.

Mỗi ngày nhìn xem báo cáo, ngẫu nhiên đi đại học nói một chút khóa, hoặc là quan trắc thiên thể, ý đồ tìm tòi thần bí vũ trụ một góc, cũng đã đầy đủ thú vị.

Nhưng mà ngày này buổi sáng, vốn là không có việc gì một ngày kéo dài ngày nghỉ, lại bị đồng sự tìm tới cửa: Chỉ thấy Kim Tại Hoán đầu đầy mồ hôi, hùng hùng hổ hổ xông vào Ung Thánh Hựu phòng nghiên cứu, hô hấp còn không có ổn định liền mở miệng trước:

"Ngành Trung văn giáo sư hôm nay đến không được, ngươi nhanh đi đỉnh một tiết khóa."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin nhìn xem hắn, cũng là một điểm không có khách khí, đối với hắn khoát tay áo, mặt không biểu tình: "Hôm nay bề bộn nhiều việc, tìm người khác đi."

"Ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta viện nghiên cứu ngoại trừ ngươi còn có ai học qua tiếng Trung?"

"Cho nên đây chính là ta muốn bị ngươi kéo đi làm khổ lực lý do sao?"

". . . Một tuần lễ cơm tối."

"Ngươi cảm thấy ta rất thích ăn?"

"Tùy ngươi chọn! Chỉ cần không phải đem ta bán cũng trả không nổi tùy ngươi!"

"Ở đâu lên lớp."

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải cố ý dạng này làm khó hắn, chỉ là bởi vì chính mình tiếng Trung trình độ cũng chính là cái gà mờ, nhưng nghĩ lại có thể tìm tới trên người mình, nói rõ cũng không cần tạo nghệ quá sâu, nghĩ nghĩ liền đáp ứng xuống, dù sao trong lúc rảnh rỗi, còn đem hạ cái tuần lễ cơm tối đều giải quyết.

Thế là khi Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào phòng học thời điểm, không ngoài sở liệu phát hiện chỉ có linh tinh mấy cái học sinh ngồi trong phòng học, nhìn thấy mình tiến đến cũng không có ngoài ý muốn, đại khái có thể là bởi vì bọn hắn chính mình cũng không biết lão sư là ai: Cho nên biến thành người khác cũng không có phát hiện.

"Đại khái chính là như vậy, không có gì nội dung, nếu là không có vấn đề gì chúng ta liền sớm một chút tan học đi."

Đơn giản đem nội dung giảng giải một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều, giả vờ giả vịt hỏi nhiều đầy miệng, đang định sớm một chút rời trận, ai ngờ thế mà thật sự có người nâng tay, quả thực là đem hắn nhấc một nửa chân trái cho theo trở về.

"Ung giáo sư, ta có thể hỏi một cái từ ý tứ sao?"

Chỉ thấy một người mặc áo sơ mi trắng nam sinh ngồi tại số dương hàng thứ hai, chính nửa giơ tay, đối đầu ánh mắt sau hướng hắn lấy lòng cười cười, xem ra cái cằm càng nhọn.

"Ngươi hỏi đi."

"wo ai ni, là có ý gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, đem ánh mắt cẩn thận đặt ở cái này nhân thân bên trên qua lại quét hình, nghĩ phân biệt ra người này là thật không hiểu hay là cố ý gây nên, nhưng mà nửa ngày cũng không nhìn ra cái như thế về sau, cuối cùng lời nói xoay chuyển, hỏi:

"Rất có độ sâu vấn đề, ngươi tên là gì?"

"Khương Daniel."

"Được. Daniel đúng không, vấn đề này ta ghi nhớ, lần sau gặp mặt ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, hôm nay tan học."

Nói đùa, Khương đều là già cay, quản hắn hữu ý vô ý, tránh thoát đi chẳng phải xong. Ung Thánh Hựu cười lắc đầu, cái thứ nhất đi ra phòng học, đem cái này nhạc đệm hoàn toàn quên ở sau đầu.

Nhưng mà hắn không có nghĩ đến cái này nhạc đệm thế mà không đơn giản, không bao lâu liền thành khúc chủ đề: Ngày này hắn đẩy ra viện nghiên cứu phòng hội nghị cửa, chỉ thấy bên trong ngồi cả bàn người, trong đó còn có cái khuôn mặt xa lạ.

Khuôn mặt xa lạ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến đột nhiên đứng dậy, đối hắn ở địa phương khẽ vuốt cằm, cười nói:

"Ung giáo sư, lại gặp mặt."

". . . Daniel? Là cái tên này a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu suy đi nghĩ lại, chỉ nghĩ ra cái danh tự đến, nhất thời gọi không ra người này dòng họ, nghe ngược lại là kêu có mấy phần thân mật.

Khương Daniel gật đầu cười, mở miệng nói: "Không nghĩ tới Ung giáo sư còn nhớ rõ ta, như vậy. . . Về sau còn mời nhiều chỉ giáo."

"Về sau? Chỉ giáo?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nghi hoặc một chút nhìn một chút Kim Tại Hoán, một mặt 'Ngươi giải thích cho ta một chút' nhìn hắn chằm chằm, lại bị người gây ra họa Khương Daniel chủ động đoạt đáp:

"Làm Ung giáo sư nghiên cứu trợ lý, mời nhiều chỉ giáo."

Giữa trưa ánh nắng từ cửa sổ thủy tinh lưu loát chiếu vào người kia trên da, giống như là hạ một tầng tuyết. Trong hoảng hốt Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trước mắt người này có chút quen mắt, làm thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi đến, đành phải tùy tiện lên tiếng:

"A , được, biết."

"Kia liên quan tới trước đó vấn đề kia đáp án, ta có thể lại thỉnh giáo một lần sao?"

Tan họp sau hai người một trước một sau đi trong hành lang, Khương Daniel lại chưa từ bỏ ý định hỏi vấn đề giống như trước. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy dừng bước, xoay người tỉ mỉ lần nữa dò xét hắn một phen, giống như là muốn đem người này nhìn ra một cái lỗ thủng tới.

Cuối cùng giống như là đạt được cái gì đáp án, rốt cục đình chỉ dò xét, ngoắc ngoắc khóe môi, nói khẽ:

"Chờ ta lúc nào tán thành ngươi là hợp cách trợ lý, hoặc là không chừng ngày nào tâm tình tốt liền nói cho ngươi biết."

Không được đến trả lời nam hài cũng không có có thất vọng, mà là cúi đầu cười cười, giữ im lặng tiếp tục đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng , mặc cho hai người cái bóng tại thật dài hành lang bên trong tan lại với nhau.

Thoạt nhìn như là vĩnh viễn sẽ không bị tách ra đồng dạng.

8.

Thuộc về cái này song song vũ trụ cố sự đã lặng lẽ triển khai quyển thủ, mà những này chỉ thuộc về bọn hắn yêu cùng cố sự, cũng vẫn tại tiến hành.

Nhưng chỉ cần là hai người bọn họ,

Hoặc Hứa Ly câu kia 'wo ai ni' đáp án công bố, cũng đã ở trong tầm tay.

Tam sinh hữu hạnh,

Bất luận tại không thời gian nào bên trong,

Bọn hắn đều như thế yêu nhau.

End.

Chú thích: U ヲ a i ni phát âm đi ra ngoài là tiếng Trung "Ta yêu ngươi "


	167. Chapter 167

【 Dan Ung Dan 】Cigarette And Chocolate Milk

BY mùa xuân bên trong nở hoa mười bốn mười lăm sáu

cigarette and chocolate milk-Rufus W ainwright

Song A thiết lập, cảm tạ ngài đọc

—— —— ——

01.

"Đều 8012 năm, làm sao còn đem giới tính treo ở bên miệng a!"

Mỗi khi gặp được không coi ai ra gì Alpha ý đồ làm giới tính đặc quyền sự tình, không ít tuổi trẻ người đều sẽ khịt mũi coi thường dùng câu nói này về đỗi.

Giới tính bình đẳng vào nghề nguyên tắc cũng quán triệt đến các công ty lớn. Tại nhận lời mời thời điểm, trên lý lịch sơ lược rốt cuộc không cần ghi rõ mình thứ hai giới tính. Cứ như vậy, Alpha ưu thế cùng Omega thế yếu dần dần chuyển thành nghề nghiệp "Quy tắc ngầm", hay là có không ít HR sẽ tại nhập chức trước xác nhận tốt người ứng cử giới tính, biến tướng đào thải một nhóm người ứng cử.

Daniel mới vừa vặn nhập chức, danh hiệu liền tại công ty nội bộ truyền ra. Phỏng vấn hắn tiểu tỷ tỷ là cái Omega, nàng thấy Daniel trên lý lịch sơ lược ảnh chụp tỉnh tỉnh mê mê dáng vẻ, trước mắt ngồi bản tôn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn phấn trắng hồng bạch, lập tức có kết luận nói người này không phải B tức O.

Nàng phỏng vấn lúc hỏi mảnh chút, áp lực phỏng vấn sáo lộ toàn bộ triển khai. Dù cho Daniel nguội đến không được, cũng không chịu được không ngừng bị ngưỡng mộ trong lòng công ty "Hiểu lầm" cùng "Đánh gãy", nóng vội, ngữ tốc cũng thay đổi nhanh.

Nhỏ hẹp phỏng vấn trong phòng dần dần tràn đầy một loại sô cô la sữa bò hương vị. Liền nhau gian phòng các đồng nghiệp chỉ cảm thấy mùi vị kia thơm ngọt, đáng thương phỏng vấn quan tiểu tỷ tỷ lập tức liền bị xông đến hold không ngừng, tùy tiện kéo cái cớ, bịt lại miệng mũi chân cẳng như nhũn ra hướng bên ngoài chạy, còn tốt bên ngoài có đồng sự tiếp ứng, đem người kéo tới trong phòng nghỉ đánh một châm ức chế tề.

Daniel nghi ngờ đứng lên, một bộ vai rộng hẹp eo người cao trưởng thành nam tính thân thể từ bàn trà nhỏ sau chầm chậm dâng lên, đem trước tới thu thập tàn cuộc beta đồng sự cho giật nảy mình.

Cái này như có như không tản ra sữa sô cô la tin tức tố mặt em bé, thật là cái A.

Daniel hậu tri hậu giác từ giương cung bạt kiếm phỏng vấn trạng thái bên trong bứt ra, lúc này mới ý thức được trong không khí Omega tin tức tố ngọt ngào. Hắn lung lay đầu bảo trì thanh tỉnh, đi theo đồng sự đi hướng một gian khác phòng họp.

Lúc đầu Alpha liền tương đối khan hiếm, cứ việc quá trình có chút xấu hổ, Daniel vẫn là bị thu nhận. Mặc dù hắn tạm mà lại còn là quản bồi sinh, lưu dụng sự tình ngược lại là bát tự có cong lên.

Daniel chưa quên cho HR tiểu tỷ tỷ mua bánh gatô bồi tội, lấy vui mỉm cười để ai cũng không đành lòng cự tuyệt, quan hệ đồng nghiệp chỗ phải không sai; ngay sau đó, tại mới cấp trên tiếp phong yến bên trong, Daniel một ngựa đi đầu, bia bạch đỏ ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, uống nằm sấp một đám nghiệp nội kẻ già đời. Vị này đặc biệt sữa sô cô la lớn bằng hữu xem như tại trong tổ có tính danh.

Quản bồi sinh đều muốn tham dự luân chuyển cương vị, Daniel xuôi gió xuôi nước tại hậu cần bộ làm ba tháng, chuyển tới hạng mục bộ. Hắn làm việc kỹ lưỡng, rất nhanh liền đi theo tiền bối làm có chút lớn đơn đặt hàng công việc phụ trợ.

Tới gần tốt nghiệp, các bạn học tụ hội lại nhiều, Daniel nghĩ làm xong cái này đơn sau mời hai ngày nghỉ hảo hảo cùng bằng hữu họp gặp. Tổ trưởng đợi hắn không tệ, đoán chừng cũng sẽ cho nghỉ. . .

"A, hôm nay sợ rằng phải tăng ca, hoặc là nói hai ngày này khả năng đều đi không được người, ngươi liền vượt qua một chút."

Không cho phép giả? !

Bên cạnh ca ca tỷ tỷ nhóm câu có câu không phàn nàn, Daniel nghe, đối cả kiện sự tình cũng có chút mặt mày. Phòng thị trường có cái mới nhậm chức tiểu chủ quản gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, người trẻ tuổi lại có dã tâm, quan mới đến đốt ba đống lửa, bên trên một đơn đuôi còn không có kết, lại lâm thời tiếp vào một cái mới sống. Hạng mục bộ lúc đầu đã vì bên trên một đơn bận trước bận sau nửa tháng, hiện tại lại phải thức đêm đuổi tiêu thư.

Công ty mỹ danh nó nói "Không cổ vũ tăng ca, đến giờ liền tan tầm", nhưng việc làm không hết đây không phải nói vô ích mà! Tăng ca tiền lương chính là như thế không có.

Daniel càng nghĩ càng giận, một hơi xé mở ba bao đặc biệt nồng cà phê ngược lại trong chén, tay run một cái còn vung nửa bao, thích hợp xông ra một chén sâu cà sắc khổ canh.

Đều do sát vách bộ môn Ung Thánh Hựu, ở không đi gây sự, hạng mục bộ bận trước bận sau, hắn ngược lại tốt, tiếp vào sống trực tiếp tính trích phần trăm. Daniel tức giận bưng gốm sứ chén đi trở về, đi ngang qua giữa thang máy lúc, hắn đốc thấy một cái thân mặc xanh đậm tây trang cao thân ảnh đang đánh dưới thẻ ban, còn vừa không ngừng nhìn biểu.

Người đàn ông trẻ tuổi này hình dạng khí chất đều mười phần xuất chúng, hơi có chút nhỏ lưng còng cũng không ảnh hưởng hắn tinh anh hình tượng, không phải phòng thị trường nổi danh Alpha Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có thể là ai.

Toàn bộ bộ môn tức giận đến nghiến răng người đang ở trước mắt, Daniel người này lòng cảm mến lại cực mạnh, bản năng áp chế tính tin tức tố không tự giác tràn ngập ra.

Phát giác được không giống với thuốc làm sạch không khí cùng mùi nước hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu cau mũi một cái, bắt đầu nhỏ giọng thầm thì.

"Ai định sữa sô cô la giội, dính chết cũng không thu thập, mùa hè còn không sợ chiêu côn trùng sao."

Trùng hợp Daniel ngũ giác tương đương nhạy bén, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy, càng là giận không chỗ phát tiết.

"Kỳ thị tin tức của người khác làm không tốt lắm đâu, trước bối!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi ngờ quay người, phát hiện đứng phía sau cái nổi giận đùng đùng gương mặt lạ, sữa sô cô la hương vị càng đậm mấy phần.

Nguyên lai là tiểu tử này tin tức tố a.

Alpha đối đồng loại tin tức tố trời sinh có mâu thuẫn cảm giác, tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra, Daniel rõ ràng là đang gây hấn. Ban đêm còn ra ngoài xã giao phiền muộn, lại thêm thiên tính cho phép, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vô ý thức sinh ra tính công kích.

"Cùng tiền bối nói chuyện liền thái độ này? Xem bộ dáng là tại tăng ca đi, tăng ca còn lười biếng chạy loạn? Nhiều lớn niên kỷ tin tức tố còn không quản được? Quả nhiên, bản nhân cùng nghe đồng dạng ngây thơ."

Mùi thuốc lá hương khí quanh quẩn tại Daniel chóp mũi, thành thục Alpha khí tức đem hắn vây quanh. Đan Ni nhẫn lại nhẫn, tốt xấu không có ở đồng loại khiêu khích mất đi mặt ngoài lễ nghi, nhưng nói gần nói xa đồng dạng kẹp thương đeo gậy.

"Tiền bối cũng không có cao minh đi nơi nào đi, không khói khu làm việc đều có thể bị ngài làm cho chướng khí mù mịt."

Ung Thánh Hựu cao thẳng lông mi hơi nhíu lên, vừa mới chuẩn bị về đỗi, thang máy phát ra một tiếng thanh thúy "Đinh", đúng lúc đó vì mâu thuẫn của bọn họ lấy xuống dừng phù.

"Ta đi, tân binh đản tử, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười ra dày đặc răng trắng, "Đắc tội ai đối ngươi đều không có chỗ tốt."

02.

Nếu như nói bộ môn ở giữa mâu thuẫn chỉ là ngẫu nhiên âm thầm xuất hiện, như vậy Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thì xen lẫn ân oán cá nhân, đem nó bày ở nào đó một tầng mặt chỗ sáng —— sinh lý phương diện đánh cờ.

Hai người chỉ cần vừa đối mắt, ánh mắt ở giữa hỏa hoa bắn tung toé, dù sao không phải thiện ý hỏa hoa. Từ khi thuốc lá cùng sữa sô cô la giương cung bạt kiếm, nhìn nhau hai ghét về sau, công ty tất cả Omega trong bọc đều nhiều chuẩn bị hai chi ức chế tề, để bất cứ tình huống nào.

"Cái kia Khương Daniel chính là cái quản bồi sinh, không chừng ngày nào liền lăn trứng nữa nha, làm gì chấp nhặt với hắn." Quen biết đồng sự như thế khuyên bảo Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là ở nước ngoài bên trên học, chế độ giáo dục ngắn, cho nên tham gia công tác rất sớm, người mặc dù trẻ tuổi, kinh nghiệm xã hội vẫn phải có, hắn làm sao không biết đạo lý này. Nhưng mà nghe thấy tới Daniel sữa sô cô la mùi vị, hắn nguyên bản bình tĩnh cảm xúc liền cùng bị người kia ném một cái pháo đốt, điểm cái kia cái kia nổ, chiêu chiêu đều nghĩ tiếp đều muốn tiếp.

Hắn có thể làm sao, hắn cũng rất tuyệt vọng a.

Phòng thị trường một người tỷ tỷ nghỉ đẻ, nghỉ xong lại đến liền xách rời chức, trước khi đi xin mọi người uống đồ uống. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa rút răng khôn, nhìn qua trên bàn đặt vào sữa sô cô la, trong đầu lại hiện ra sát vách cái kia thỏ răng Alpha ngốc mặt, lập tức mặt lộ vẻ khó xử.

"Ngài muốn là ưa thích, liền đem cái này chén giữ lại mình uống cũng được."

"Làm sao rồi?" Vị tỷ tỷ kia không biết công ty khoảng thời gian này phong ba, nói đùa nói: "Nhỏ Ung gầy như vậy chẳng lẽ còn phải gìn giữ dáng người? Không thích sữa sô cô la, đó chính là không nể mặt ta, lại nói chờ ta đi liền ném cũng được nha."

Thật vừa đúng lúc, Daniel ngay tại mượn dùng sát vách máy đánh chữ, mơ hồ nghe được "Không thích", "Sữa sô cô la", "Ném" mấy chữ, ánh mắt u oán không ít.

Nói thực ra Daniel đích thật là có chút khắc chế không được nghe được đồng loại tin tức tố cảm giác nguy cơ, cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không yêu hút thuốc, cho nên mới mỗi lần đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói năng lỗ mãng. Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực mạnh, yêu cầu lại chuẩn xác, Daniel nói cho cùng cũng không có không thích đến muốn đem vị này vênh váo lòe lòe tiền bối "Ném đi" trình độ, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là thật trong lòng chán ghét chính mình.

Daniel phảng phất đỉnh lấy một đám mây đen, trôi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trước bàn, cầm trên tay tiêu thư trùng điệp chụp ở trước mặt hắn.

"Ngài muốn đồ vật, điện tử bản tại ngài trong hộp thư, đã chán ghét ta cũng đừng xách yêu cầu khác để người khác đổi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh ý thức được gia hỏa này khả năng hiểu lầm cái gì, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nói cho Daniel nói mình chỉ là đau răng uống không được, nhưng đối mặt đồng dạng là Alpha Daniel, đáng chết lòng tự trọng lại để cho hắn lười với giải thích.

"Nhìn ta không vừa mắt cũng liền thôi, đối đãi công việc cũng thái độ này, vậy ngươi dứt khoát đừng làm."

"Chính là muốn làm, chỉ là không cho ngươi làm." Daniel nói đến âm vang hữu lực.

Trong tổ chúng tiểu cô nương đột nhiên bắt đầu mắt bốc ái tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu xạm mặt lại hắng giọng một cái.

"Nói cho hết lời cả, đừng để người hiểu lầm."

"Mặc kệ ngài so đo người mâu thuẫn vẫn là của ta công việc chất lượng, đều tùy tiện đi." Daniel nói nói xong khó chịu, nguyên bản nảy sinh ác độc lời nói quả thực là hóa thành nhỏ phàn nàn.

Nhìn qua Daniel bước nhanh rời đi bóng lưng, tiểu tỷ tỷ kia cả kinh một mặt dấu chấm hỏi.

"Hiện tại thực tập sinh đều có cá tính như vậy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xông nàng kéo ra một cái mỉm cười, bọn người sau khi đi bắt đầu lục soát "Mùi thuốc lá tin tức tố là có hay không rất nhận người phiền", "Vừa nhổ răng có thể hay không ăn đồ ngọt" cùng "Mèo / chó / hoa hoa thảo thảo có thể uống sữa sô cô la sao" .

Cuối cùng vẫn như cũ phải ra bản thân hương vị rất có mị lực kết luận, ly kia sữa cũng bị mang về nhà tồn tại trong tủ lạnh. Về sau phòng thị trường nhiều đầu quy định bất thành văn: Nghiêm cấm đang làm việc địa điểm dùng ăn bất luận cái gì đồng thời mang theo Chu Cổ Lực cùng sữa tinh đồ ăn hoặc đồ uống.

03.

Hai trận đấu thầu thế mà tại cùng một ngày tiến hành, Daniel ban ngày ở trường học có việc, chờ hắn cưỡi xe đuổi tới hội trường lúc, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một cái nữ sinh chính bốc lên mưa nhỏ đứng tại cửa ra vào lo lắng chờ đợi cái gì, nữ sinh còn đang không ngừng mà nhỏ giọng nức nở.

"Làm sao rồi?" Daniel liền vội hỏi.

Nữ hài tử chính khóc đâu, khí đều thở không thuận, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng sốt ruột, không rảnh đùa Daniel, liền ăn ngay nói thật.

"Gọi nàng đi lấy tiêu thư, kết quả hai trận tiêu thư cùng dành trước toàn làm hỗn, hiện đang đổ mưa đón xe đánh không đến, chúng ta người cũng đi không được."

Để Daniel kinh ngạc chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt không có chút nào trách cứ, vẻn vẹn luận sự đưa ra vấn đề.

Xem ra không là trong tưởng tượng cay nghiệt cuồng công việc a.

Daniel dùng di động tra hai trận hội đấu thầu địa chỉ cùng lộ tuyến, nhanh nhẹn lại cưỡi trên xe đạp của mình.

"Tiêu thư cho ta ta đi đổi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin vào tai của mình, "Vừa mới báo gió lớn cùng mưa to dự cảnh. . ."

"Không có những biện pháp khác, trời mưa xuống trên đường càng lấp, ta cam đoan không đem đồ vật làm ướt!" Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không tín nhiệm hắn, hận không thể nhấc tay phát thệ.

"Ta không phải ý tứ này ——" nhưng thật ra là lo lắng an toàn của ngươi. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa câu nói sau bị Daniel ném qua đến dù đánh gãy.

"Các ngươi đánh trước ta dù, " Daniel đem tiêu thư dùng túi nhựa gói kỹ, hướng trong ngực một thăm dò, "Ta đi."

Hắn chân dài đạp một cái, xe dây xích xoay chuyển nhanh chóng, hai ba lần biến mất tại màn mưa bên trong.

Chờ trở về thời điểm, Daniel đừng đề cập nhiều chật vật, nguyên bản vì cho công ty trướng mặt xuyên được duy nhất một bao trang phục chính thức đều ướt đẫm, tóc cắt ngang trán từng sợi dán tại trên trán, hắn thở hồng hộc, lời nói đều nói không nên lời, đem đồ vật đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu liền khoát tay để người tranh thủ thời gian đưa lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu không đi, đem tiêu thư cho nữ sinh kia để nàng lên lầu, mình thì thoát bên ngoài bao giúp Daniel vuốt ve nước mưa trên người.

"Ngươi làm gì? Thân là đại lão, quần áo thấm ướt nhưng làm sao đi lên." Daniel đẩy hắn ra tay.

"Ngươi nếu là không nghĩ thảm hề hề thấy cái khác đại lão liền ngậm miệng đi." Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau lưng dắt Daniel bên ngoài bao cổ áo muốn hắn cởi ra.

"Không có việc gì a, thực tập sinh lúc đầu cũng không thể ngồi ở bên trong đi. . ."

"Làm sao không thể, " Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn hắn, "Ngươi trả giá qua chính là đoàn đội một viên, quản ngươi có đúng hay không chính thức nhân viên ta cũng phải làm cho ngươi lộ mặt."

Daniel nhấp nhấp miệng, trong lòng có chút ít cảm động. Trên người hắn mồ hôi hòa với nước mưa, sữa sô cô la tin tức tố nhiễm lên hơi ẩm, như có như không phát ra. Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn chính xác lại có bị châm ngòi cảm giác, lại không phải nghĩ cãi nhau; bị nhổ răng lợi cũng không phải đau đớn, ngược lại hàm răng mỏi nhừ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, con mắt cong cong sáng sáng, thấy Daniel nhất thời nói không ra lời.

"Yên tâm, đại lão ta chỉ mặc áo lót cũng là đẹp trai nhất." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Daniel méo miệng nhìn hắn một cái, chỉ là đem hắn bên ngoài bao khoác lên người.

"Đại lão quá gầy, quần áo vai hẹp không tốt mặc."

"Còn dám chọn ba lấy bốn ngươi cút ngay!"

04.

Sự thật chứng minh, dục tốc bất đạt. Bọn hắn trong thời gian ngắn nhất đã hết sức câu thông cùng hoàn thiện, nhưng mà cùng những công ty khác so sánh vẫn còn có chút khuyết điểm. Cuối cùng, hai trận đấu thầu đơn độc trong đó một cái.

Hoàn mỹ chủ nghĩa người Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật có ngờ tới kết quả này, nhưng khi nó chân chính tiến đến lúc, lòng tự trọng cùng thắng bại muốn lại ép tới hắn không cách nào thở dốc.

Daniel thân là bản hạng mục một cái nhỏ bánh răng đều cảm giác được lớn lao khẩn trương cùng áp lực, huống chi là người đề xuất đâu. Mấy ngày nay Daniel cũng ý đồ đem mình đối đãi những người khác mềm mại bản tính dùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, tận lực không nhận khiêu khích, bao dung hết thảy nhỏ tính tình, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu cùng quả cầu da xì hơi, hai mắt đăm đăm nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, đối với hắn báo cáo cùng có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao thỉnh giáo hết thảy "Ừ", "A", "A" mang qua.

Tiếp tục như vậy không thể được, Daniel thừa nhận mình hơi nhớ trước kia cái kia giải quyết việc chung, không rõ chi tiết Đại Ma Vương.

Sau khi tan việc, Daniel đường vòng đi đến tiệm giặt quần áo lấy ra Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó mượn mình bên ngoài bao, lật lấy điện thoại ra dự định liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu, thuận tiện mời hắn ăn một bữa cơm để bày tỏ cảm tạ.

Điện thoại phát đi ra một khắc này Daniel liền hối hận. Đều là đường đường chính chính A, sinh lý tâm lý đều nhịn tạo, làm gì còn hao tâm tổn trí đi lấy lòng đối phương đâu, quan hệ đồng nghiệp mà thôi, lại không phải tại yêu đương. . .

Nhưng mà hắn vẫn kiên trì nghe xong cả thủ màu linh.

Thế mà không nghe?

Daniel chưa từ bỏ ý định, lại đánh một lần. Lần này ngược lại là nhận, nhưng là cái giọng nữ.

"Uy? Là Khương Daniel sao?" Bên kia cẩn thận tìm kiếm, "Ta nhìn danh bạ bên trong là như thế ghi chú."

"Ta là Daniel. Xin hỏi ngài là. . ." Daniel hít sâu một hơi, "Thánh Hựu ca người yêu sao?"

Thật là phiền.

Daniel không thể từ trong ống nghe nghe được bên kia thuốc lá hương vị, nói lời này ngăn miệng, trong lòng bực bội cảm giác ngược lại càng sâu.

"Không phải không phải, " nữ nhân rất nhanh dùng phủ nhận bóp tắt tâm tình của hắn, "Nếu như ngài là vị tiên sinh này bằng hữu, thuận tiện tới đón hắn một chút sao? Hắn uống đến hơi nhiều. . . . ."

Daniel cầm lấy bên ngoài bao lại ra bên ngoài đuổi. Hắn đi theo quán bar phục vụ viên chỉ dẫn, tìm được nửa nằm sấp ở trên quầy bar Ung Thánh Hựu, say rượu làm Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tản ra càng thêm thành thục thuần hậu hương khí, bên người còn dán mấy cái nùng trang diễm mạt O.

Daniel tức giận đẩy ra bọn hắn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu vớt ra.

"Nhà ở nơi nào? Ta đưa ngươi trở về."

"Hầu tư bỗng nhiên đại đạo số 5." Ung Thánh Hựu dựa ở trên người hắn hồi đáp. Nếu không phải hắn tại cuối cùng cười ngây ngô hai tiếng, Daniel cơ hồ cho là hắn chuyện gì đều không có.

Ngày mai còn phải đi làm, vì hai người toàn cần thưởng suy nghĩ, hay là về sớm một chút tốt. Daniel dìu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra phía ngoài, uống say Ung Thánh Hựu so ngày thường làm ầm ĩ rất nhiều, đến cùng là cái nam nhân trưởng thành, méo mó ngược lại ngược lại cũng không quá đỡ được. Daniel nhẫn không được hắn da rắn tẩu vị, dứt khoát đem người đeo lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra mùi rượu hỗn tạp khô ráo mùi thuốc lá hoa mai phun tại Daniel bên gáy, hấp khí ở giữa lại nghe thấy sữa sô cô la tràn đầy ấm áp. Đồng loại lại không giống nhau tin tức tố hương vị để trong lòng hai người đều có chút run rẩy, phảng phất có mèo con trong lòng trên ngọn cào, rất nhỏ đau khổ tựa hồ muốn đem thứ gì xé rách mà ra.

Đều là đồng loại, Daniel không có dùng cái gì đồ bỏ lễ nghi tay, lòng bàn tay dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối ổ cùng đùi, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khá nóng, bất mãn đá đá chân.

"Chớ lộn xộn, không phải liền đem ngươi ném chỗ này." Daniel "Uy hiếp" nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy, thành thành thật thật dừng động tác lại, còn duỗi dài cánh tay ôm sát Daniel bả vai, phá lệ nhu thuận dáng vẻ để Daniel buồn cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi lạnh chóp mũi tại Daniel phần gáy khối kia tản ra điềm hương trên da nhẹ nhàng cọ. Alpha thể trạng cường tráng, khối kia tuyến thể xem như vì số không nhiều nhược điểm, Daniel có chút khẩn trương.

Quả nhiên, Daniel lưu lại ở trên mặt mỉm cười tại một giây sau liền biến thành thét lên.

"A a a a ngươi làm gì!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà há mồm hung hăng gặm hướng khối kia làn da, Daniel đau đến giật mình, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ném xuống đất.

"Ài nha ——" Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại ven đường vuốt vuốt mình quẳng đau cái đuôi xương, cũng đau đến nước mắt hoa hoa.

Daniel che lấy cổ của mình liên tiếp lui về phía sau, "Hảo tâm không có hảo báo, ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ khóc, đêm nay ngươi liền ngủ chỗ này đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo say rượu người đặc hữu mơ hồ tiếu dung tựa ở góc tường, Daniel nổi giận đùng đùng tiếng bước chân càng đi càng xa cũng toàn không quan tâm dáng vẻ.

Người kia đi chưa được mấy bước liền vòng trở lại, đem bên ngoài bao đắp lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, nhấc chân lại muốn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật trên người bên ngoài bao đem mình đắp kín, chẹp chẹp miệng, dùng mơ hồ không rõ giọng mũi lẩm bẩm Daniel danh tự.

"Daniel —— Niel a —— "

"Biết biết." Daniel mềm lòng, hay là quay người đi trở về đi, đem Ung Thánh Hựu nâng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là rất tự giác hướng Daniel vai rộng bên trên nhào, Daniel thuận thế một lần nữa đem người cõng lên tới. Thuốc lá vị Alpha ánh mắt nóng hổi, một lần nữa rơi vào Daniel trên gáy. Khối kia làn da vừa mới bị hắn cắn phải đổ máu, hắn xích lại gần ngửi ngửi, trừ sữa sô cô la cùng dính vào mùi rượu, cái gì cũng không có.

Bị cồn tê dại đại não không cách nào suy luận cảm xúc nơi phát ra, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết mình hiện tại ảo não lại bị đè nén.

Daniel có thể cảm nhận được trên lưng người kia ánh mắt sáng rực nhìn chằm chằm miệng vết thương của mình, trong lòng lại có chút sợ hãi. Ngay sau đó, nhiệt khí một lần nữa phun ra tại khối kia trên da, Daniel khẩn trương nhắm mắt lại.

Trong dự đoán đau đớn cũng không có đến, có cái gì giống như mèo nhỏ liếm liếm chỗ kia chỗ thủng.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu so ánh mắt càng thêm nóng hổi đầu lưỡi.

Nhiệt độ phảng phất sẽ truyền nhiễm, Daniel con mắt bị hun có chút đỏ lên.

"Đau không? Thật xin lỗi a. Ta chỉ là muốn thử xem có thể hay không có mùi khác. . ."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mơ mơ màng màng cười lên.

"Ta chính là sữa sô cô la tin tức tố Alpha." Nhu thuận tóc cắt ngang trán che khuất Daniel con mắt, thấy không rõ biểu lộ.

Cho dù lại không thích, cũng không có bất kỳ biện pháp nào. Daniel thậm chí có chút may mắn, uống say Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào phát huy mình nhìn mặt mà nói chuyện bản lĩnh, không phải hắn hiện tại mặt mũi tràn đầy cô đơn tâm tư khẳng định đâm một cái liền phá.

Vào cửa trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu từ Daniel cõng bên trên xuống tới, đột nhiên quay người ôm lấy Daniel đầu vang dội hôn một cái.

"Ngủ ngon hôn, bái bai!"

Uống say nhân thủ bên trên không có nặng nhẹ, cửa nổi giận như vậy "Bành" một tiếng bắt giam, lưu Daniel một người đứng tại đêm khuya hành lang bên trong trong gió lộn xộn.

Có lẽ là Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, đem mùi quá ngọt Daniel coi như Omega, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mình rõ ràng không phải như vậy.

Chí ít đóng sập cửa về sau trên gương mặt thật lâu không tiêu tan nhiệt khí lừa gạt không được người.

05.

Công ty nhân viên chỉnh thể tuổi tác cũng không lớn, mâu thuẫn đến nhanh đi cũng nhanh, rời chức nhân viên có rảnh sẽ còn trở về thông cửa. Lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa, lúc trước mời khách sữa sô cô la tiểu tỷ tỷ tới thông cửa, ngày xưa các đồng liêu tập hợp một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện một chút câu chuyện lại kéo tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân

"Nhỏ Ung nha, lão công ta nhà bên kia có cái biểu đệ, vừa tốt nghiệp không mấy năm, dáng dấp ngoan tính tình lại tốt, là cái Omega a ~ ngươi công việc bận rộn như vậy đều không có thời gian tìm đối tượng a? Muốn hay không cân nhắc nhiều nhận biết người bằng hữu?" Nói xong liền đem trên điện thoại di động ảnh chụp hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đỗi.

"Không cần làm phiền đi." Ung Thánh Hựu cười xấu hổ cười.

"Không phiền phức!" Tiểu tỷ tỷ dứt khoát đưa di động đập vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn, "Chớ xem thường ra mắt a, ta cùng lão công ta chính là trải qua người giới thiệu nhận biết, không biết tốt bao nhiêu nha!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian hoà giải: "Vâng vâng vâng, ra mắt cũng rất tốt, chính là ta hiện tại. . ."

Một xấp bày ra sách đột nhiên che lại cả trương mặt bàn.

"Này nha ngươi người xấu này!"

Cỡ nào quen thuộc âm vang hữu lực giọng thấp pháo chất vấn, Ung Thánh Hựu giật nảy mình, ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy Daniel tức giận mặt.

Không chờ Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng, Daniel lại không giải thích được quở trách hắn: "Cái gì 'Ra mắt rất tốt', không nghĩ tới ngươi thật là một cái người xấu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mờ mịt nháy nháy mắt.

"Ta gần nhất giống như không có đắc tội ngươi đi. . ."

Daniel giương mắt lạnh lẽo Ung Thánh Hựu, mười ngón tung bay bắt đầu giải mình bên ngoài bao cùng áo sơmi nút thắt, trắng nõn cổ cùng gợi cảm xương quai xanh lõm dần dần hiển lộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn dọa ngốc, mê chi đỏ ửng bò lên trên gương mặt của hắn.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi —— "

Daniel xoay người sang chỗ khác, đem áo sơmi cổ áo hướng xuống kéo, chỉ vào phần gáy tuyến thể bộ vị khối kia kết vảy dấu răng cho mọi người nhìn.

"Đừng tưởng rằng uống say liền có thể quỵt nợ! Ngươi tiêu ký ta, đây chính là chứng cứ, không được đi ra mắt!"

Bên cạnh vây xem nữ sinh cẩn thận từng li từng tí chụp chụp Daniel bả vai, "Ta không có ý tứ gì khác a. . . Chính là muốn nhắc nhở ngươi một câu, ngươi là Alpha đi, sẽ không bị tiêu ký, đừng, đừng khẩn trương. . . . ." Cuối cùng vẫn là bị Daniel mắt đao làm cho thu âm thanh.

"Rõ ràng nói xong thứ hai giới tính không trọng yếu." Daniel nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm. Hắn tự biết đuối lý, cũng không nguyện ý đợi tiếp nữa, quay người đi ra khu làm việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng là không biết mình nên bày ra biểu tình gì, đi đứng ngược lại là đều có biết đuổi theo. Daniel chạy rất nhanh, giữa thang máy sớm đã không có thân ảnh của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem thang máy ngừng ở tầng chót vót sân thượng, một bên khác thang máy lại lâu chờ không được, quyết định chắc chắn vọt thẳng hướng phòng cháy thang lầu. Chờ hắn thở hồng hộc lúc chạy đến, Daniel chính đưa lưng về phía hắn, dưới chân tích lũy một đống điếu thuốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, hắn bình phục hô hấp đi đến Daniel trước mặt, rút đi người kia đầu ngón tay kẹp lấy một đoạn nhỏ khói điêu tại mình miệng bên trong, hít sâu một hơi trực tiếp hút xong ném đi. Quá gần, gần phải Daniel con mắt cũng không dám nháy, phảng phất vỗ lông mi đều có thể đâm Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt nốt ruồi nhỏ.

"Lúc nào học hút thuốc, nghiện còn lớn hơn ta a." Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn.

"Ngươi cũng đừng hút quá nhiều, hút thuốc sẽ biến dạng." Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt cấp tốc trở nên âm trầm, Daniel lại bổ sung một câu: "Ta trong ngăn kéo có rất nhiều đường, có thể ăn cái kia thay thế."

"Vậy ngươi còn hút thuốc."

"Ngươi không phải không thích ta hương vị nha, " Daniel có chút ngượng ngùng gãi gãi cái ót, "Ta nghĩ đến nhiều một chút một chút khói, chúng ta nghe có thể hay không giống một điểm."

Gia hỏa này. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, mắt sắc ôn nhu lại thâm trầm, "Tựa như ngươi nói, ta là Alpha, ngươi cũng thế, ai cũng không thể tiêu ký ai, cái gì đều không thể thay đổi."

Daniel trợn tròn tròng mắt.

"Ngày đó ngươi không có say? !"

"Ta là uống nhiều, nhưng không có quên sự tình." Nhớ tới ngày đó xúc động cho Daniel một cái ngủ ngon hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt có chút né tránh, "Cho nên ngươi bây giờ. . . Là có ý gì?"

"Thích ngươi ý tứ." Daniel thiếu niên lòng dạ thẳng cầu xuất kích, chính giữa Ung Thánh Hựu ý muốn. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nghĩ hoa một hai giây thời gian nghĩ một đôi lời tình ý rả rích đến tỏ tình, lại nghe thấy Daniel nói tiếp đi: "Nhưng ngươi thật giống như không quá ưa thích ta hương vị, cái này lại đổi không được, nhưng ta thật đang cố gắng, ta. . ."

"Cố gắng có làm được cái gì a." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn đến, như pho tượng khuôn mặt lộ ra mười phần lãnh khốc.

Daniel cau mày, một bộ nhóc đáng thương hình dáng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt phảng phất đỉnh đầu toát ra hai con lỗ tai dài, hữu khí vô lực đứng thẳng lôi kéo. Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhếch miệng cười một tiếng.

"Không cần thiết cố gắng. Bởi vì ta cảm thấy tin tức của ngươi làm —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nắm lấy Daniel lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo cà vạt đem người kéo tới, vùi đầu tại Daniel cần cổ hít sâu một hơi, lại lúc ngẩng đầu, khắp Thiên Hà quang đều rơi trong mắt hắn, ánh mắt thuận Daniel mũi một đường hướng phía dưới, rơi vào sung mãn đôi môi mềm mại bên trên.

"Nghe tương đương kích thích."

Lúc này lại không hiểu phong tình liền là kẻ ngu. Hai người nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, răng môi cấp tốc gần sát, không ai nhường ai quấn quýt lấy nhau.

Một hôn kết thúc, Daniel dùng chóp mũi sờ nhẹ Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, mùi thuốc lá kéo dài hương khí là hắn vĩnh cửu nghiện.

Thuốc lá cùng sữa sô cô la, yêu chính là loại này nồng đậm.

—— ——Fin —— ——


	168. Chapter 168

【 Dan Ung 】and july

BY h aiza

> OOC

> có tham khảo Hip-hop tiết mục

2202/01/01 chủ đề: Năm nay tân sinh chất lượng cũng quá cao đi!

0L

Như đề.

Tân sinh bên trong có chỉ siêu đáng yêu người biến hình, gương mặt mềm hồ hồ, đầu tuần tiếp đãi thời điểm thật rất muốn vào tay bóp: )

Còn có cái từ nước ngoài trở về hấp huyết quỷ tiểu học đệ, hôm nay mua cơm liền sắp xếp phía trước ta.

Kia da thịt trắng nõn, kia rộng lớn cánh tay.

Ta nước bọt nhanh lưu lại.

1L

Lại tới cái Thao Thiết, báo cáo.

2L

Hấp huyết quỷ? Nói là Khương Daniel sao?

[ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ]

3L

? ? ? Chuyện gì xảy ra: O

Hiện tại niên đệ đều lợi hại như vậy sao vừa khai giảng liền có cơm chụp.

4L

>1L kì thị chủng tộc? Bổn quân tử động mắt không động khẩu.

>2L chính là hắn! Dáng người tướng mạo nhất lưu không nói, còn đa tài đa nghệ, trò chơi đánh cho cũng tốt, nghe nói rap xã cùng Hip-hop xã muốn đoạt lấy người.

6L

Oa, đây cũng quá soái đi. Ta nhìn ẩm ướt.

7L

Cho nên tiểu học đệ cuối cùng đi đâu rồi?

8L

Bản nhân sĩ nội bộ lộ ra, Daniel đến chúng ta Hip-hop xã: )

9L

Trời! ! ! Siêu chờ mong năm nay Hip-hop tranh tài: D

Ta đã dự cảm hắn muốn đánh bại Ung học trưởng trở thành tân nhiệm nhân khí TOP 1 ha ha ha ha ha ha!

10L

Không không không. Tiểu học đệ mặc dù lớn chỉ, nhưng mặt quá ấu, còn mang theo phó tròn gọng kính.

Ung Thánh Hựu nam thần địa vị không lay được.

11L

Nhân khí cái gì tạm không nói đến, hắn khiêu vũ là thật lợi hại.

Năm nay battle quán quân có thể muốn đổi chủ rồi.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất có chút buồn bực.

Câu lạc bộ đưa tới cái rất mạnh người mới, hắn làm là Phó đoàn trưởng lẽ ra cảm thấy cao hứng mới đúng.

Nếu như tên này người mới không phải hấp huyết quỷ.

Từ xưa đến nay, người sói cùng Huyết tộc chính là túc địch quan hệ, mặc dù ba trăm năm trước hai cái chủng tộc đạt thành hoà giải, xã hội hiện đại cũng đề xướng chủng tộc bình đẳng, lẫn nhau bao dung, nhưng người sói đối hấp huyết quỷ mẫn cảm hay là lưu truyền tại huyết mạch bên trong. Nếu như mới tới tiểu học đệ dáng dấp không đẹp trai như vậy, breaking nhảy không tốt như vậy, tính cách chẳng phải thân mật thân hòa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mình đại khái cũng sẽ không như vậy cảm giác nguy cơ mãnh liệt.

Liền ngay cả thanh mai trúc mã Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều đối với hắn tán thưởng có thừa: "Khương niên đệ thật rất tốt, ngươi không muốn nhỏ nhen như vậy nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu lật cái thiên đại bạch nhãn: "Các ngươi dàn nhạc nếu tới cái đạo trưởng ngươi liền hiểu ta hiện tại là cái gì cảm thụ."

"Chiêu đạo sĩ là không thể nào, đời này cũng sẽ không chiêu đạo sĩ —— bất quá trước mấy ngày chiêu cái tiếng nói rất tuyệt người biến hình, bồi dưỡng một chút về sau liền có thể đảm đương dàn nhạc chủ xướng." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói liên miên lải nhải nói, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu giẫm lên giày thể thao, xoay người buộc giây giày, hắn hỏi nói, " lại sớm như vậy liền đi luyện múa?"

"Thần vận hữu ích thể xác tinh thần khỏe mạnh."

"Rõ ràng chính là không muốn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không lưu tình chút nào đâm thủng hoang ngôn.

"Mắt không thấy tâm không phiền." Ung Thánh Hựu phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, "Đi."

Không khí sáng sớm hỗn hợp có một cỗ thổ nhưỡng cùng sương sớm hương vị, người sói khứu giác linh mẫn, thực chất bên trong dã tính để hắn mười phần hưởng thụ trong thành thị khó được thiên nhiên khí tức, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước kia liền thường nói, buổi sáng Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ đến giống đầu rốt cục đạt được canh chừng chó con —— tóm lại, hôm nay hắn cũng là giẫm lên vui sướng bộ pháp đi tới luyện tập thất.

Đẩy cửa ra, bên trong lại có thể có người tại bày âm hưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu đang buồn bực sớm như vậy ai sẽ đến, chỉ thấy màu hồng bóng lưng xoay người.

"A, tiền bối buổi sáng tốt lành." Tiểu Viên kính mắt lễ phép hướng hắn chào hỏi.

Hắn lập tức hai mắt đen thui, chỉ muốn quay đầu phi nước đại.

Huyết tộc, sinh vật ăn đêm, hiện đại khoa học kỹ thuật làm bọn hắn không còn bị hạn chế tại đêm tối bên trong, trưởng thành hấp huyết quỷ ban ngày cũng có thể đi ra ngoài, nhưng mà thiên tính cho phép, đại đa số bọn hắn vẫn có khuynh hướng ban đêm ẩn hiện.

Tại câu lạc bộ hoạt động đầu hai ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Daniel sẽ chỉ tham gia buổi tối luyện tập, hắn quả quyết cùng quá huyễn ca thay ca, trả giá ba trận ăn khuya đại giới mới đổi lấy tâm hồn thanh tịnh, ngay hôm nay sáng sớm lại làm hỏng phải không còn một mảnh.

Mặt ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu điềm nhiên như không có việc gì cùng Khương Daniel chào hỏi, nội tâm cũng đã máu chảy thành Hà.

"Vì cái gì một con hấp huyết quỷ sẽ sáng sớm để luyện tập? !"

Chịu xong buổi sáng huấn luyện, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa về túc xá liền đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát cáu.

Yêu hồ bất động thanh sắc cùng người tin nhắn nói chuyện phiếm, chờ phát tiểu phát tiết xong, mới bình luận: "Khương Daniel sẽ không là thích ngươi đi."

"Làm sao có thể?" Ung Thánh Hựu phát điên, "Cái này nhất định là khiêu khích, đối với chúng ta người sói khiêu khích!"

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đem Khương Daniel đuổi ra đoàn.

Lý tưởng là tốt, nhưng làm nhiều năm như vậy thiện lương thị dân, hắn vắt hết óc nghĩ ra được tiểu thủ đoạn đơn giản chính là tăng thêm đối phương người huấn luyện, hoặc là đoàn phí mua đồ uống cố ý thiếu mua một chén.

Khương Daniel vũ đạo bản lĩnh tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy cớ lễ hội văn hóa câu lạc bộ biểu diễn cần hắn không chỉ sẽ breaking, hắn liền nghe lời đem cái khác múa loại đều luyện, nghiêm túc, không có một chút bất mãn dáng vẻ.

Tập thể mua đồ uống thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nhớ để lọt tờ đơn đưa cho chân chạy đoàn viên, thế là mới tới tiểu học đệ không uống bên trên hắn băng kiểu Mỹ. Khương Daniel ngược lại cũng không giận, cầm dư thừa ống hút chạy đến bằng hữu bên người, hai người cười hì hì phân một ly cà phê, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu áy náy bất an.

Khi dễ kế hoạch như vậy bỏ dở.

2202/02/02 chủ đề: Còn có năm ngày liền lễ hội văn hóa

0L

Năm nay những cái kia tiết mục là chờ mong giá trị cao nhất? Lâu chủ xong đi đoạt vị trí: D

1L

Vậy ta nhất định không thể nói cho ngươi năm nay Hip-hop biểu diễn rất đặc sắc.

2L

Hàng phía trước Amway hạ chúng ta Niel.

111cm đôi chân dài (tính giày), 60cm Thái Bình Dương rộng, cẩu cẩu mắt, con thỏ răng. Kinh điển lời kịch: Người ta thích có thể thích ta, tựa như kỳ tích đồng dạng. Thân hòa yêu cười lại bạn trai lực mười phần, ngươi đáng giá có được!

[ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ]

3L

Đã có Tỳ Hưu đang đấu giá hàng thứ nhất vị trí, 100 Kim lên chụp, bao chiếm được: )

4L

... Tỳ Hưu nghĩ tiền nghĩ điên rồi sao?

5L

Nghe nói năm nay biểu diễn là mộ quang chi thành chủ đề, Khương Daniel C vị, Ung học trưởng đóng vai người sói nam phối.

6L

Ta dựa vào, hai vị bản sắc biểu diễn? !

Trời ạ ta muốn đi nhìn! ! ! Lễ hội văn hóa thời gian biểu ra tới rồi sao?

7L

Ra, ngươi ở trường học trang web lục soát hạ từ mấu chốt.

8L

Không! Nhân vật nữ chính là ai! ! ! Thực tên biểu thị đố kị! ! ! ! !

9L

Vậy ngươi ngược lại là thực tên a.

10L

Một máu người sách cầu không muốn nhân vật nữ chính!

11L

Hai người huyết thư!

12L

Ba người huyết thư!

13L

Bình tĩnh một chút, vẫn chỉ là tin tức ngầm, không chừng năm nay bọn hắn tới một cái Harry Potter chủ đề đâu XD

...

Cùng tin tức ngầm nhất trí, năm nay Hip-hop biểu diễn xác thực cải biên từ mộ quang chi thành, chỉ bất quá sớm định ra nhân vật nam chính không phải Khương Daniel. Đảm nhiệm nhân vật nam chính đoàn viên trước đó không lâu xảy ra ngoài ý muốn, xương bắp chân gãy, không có cách nào tiếp tục biểu diễn, phụ trách hoạt động an bài Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư một phen, xưa nay chưa thấy tìm Khương Daniel đơn độc nói chuyện.

"Ngươi có lòng tin đón lấy nhân vật này sao?" Hắn đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi.

Đoàn trưởng lư quá huyễn sớm tiếp sát vách sân khấu kịch mời, cho nên không thể trên đỉnh năm nay diễn xuất. Dưới mắt bọn hắn chỉ có năm ngày, làm câu lạc bộ người mới, Khương Daniel muốn chống đỡ áp lực không ít, không chỉ có phải học được nam chính biên múa, còn phải một lần nữa cùng đóng vai nữ chính đoàn viên cùng nam phối mình phối hợp ra ăn ý. Trong câu lạc bộ là có cái khác có thực lực thành viên, nhưng liền ngoại hình cùng múa loại thích ứng năng lực, Khương Daniel đúng là nhất là xuất chúng.

Huống chi, cái này nhân vật nam chính, thực tế rất dán vào Khương Daniel tự thân.

"Ta có lòng tin." Daniel tự tin cười cười, đẹp mắt con mắt híp thành đậu đậu mắt, "Tin tưởng ta đi."

Nhưng mà, mãi cho đến lâm diễn trước, toàn bộ sắp xếp múa cũng còn không có vuốt thuận.

Trang điểm lúc Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nôn nóng, phụ trách hắn hậu cần nhìn xem sạch sẽ trang dung quả thực là cho người này nhăn ra hai đạo nếp may, trêu ghẹo nói: "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi thả lỏng điểm, năm ngoái ngươi là C vị cũng không thấy ngươi khẩn trương như vậy."

"Ta là lo lắng Khương Daniel." Hắn liếc qua ngồi tại nghiêng góc đối hấp huyết quỷ, chỉ thấy đối phương một phái nhẹ nhõm, còn cùng hậu cần nhóm vui đùa, càng là khí không đánh một chỗ.

Lên đài trước, một đoàn người vây tại một chỗ cổ vũ động viên, hắn thuận thế nhìn về phía đêm nay nhân vật nam chính. Phối hợp với trang dung, người kia sắc mặt trắng bệch, bờ môi đỏ tươi nhỏ máu, mười phần phù hợp mấy trăm năm trước nhân loại đối hấp huyết quỷ ảo tưởng. Daniel há to miệng, dùng miệng hình im lặng lặp lại một câu: Tin tưởng ta.

Cứ như vậy đi. Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng thở dài, nếu như thực tế không được, lớn không được hắn tự nhận lỗi từ chức.

Sân khấu chậm rãi dâng lên, bầy múa nhóm đạp trên tiết điểm bốn phía tản ra.

Đèn chiếu hạ, Khương Daniel nắm nhân vật nữ chính, lấy mới ra hai người tước sĩ múa kéo ra chuyện xưa mở màn, hai thân ảnh chia chia hợp hợp, theo tình tiết phát triển thay đổi múa loại.

Ngay sau đó âm nhạc đột biến, một mực ẩn núp trong bóng đêm Ung Thánh Hựu từng bước một bước vào vòng sáng. Hắn kéo bị Huyết tộc đẩy ra nhân loại tay, che chở nàng, đem chỗ có ý đồ tổn thương nàng giống loài toàn bộ đánh lui.

Sân khấu một chỗ khác, ánh đèn lấp lóe, nhân vật nam chính trên mặt đất thống khổ lăn lộn, động tác từ mạnh mà hữu lực dần dần đi hướng suy yếu. Nhân loại trằn trọc tại đôi này túc địch ở giữa, rốt cục, theo kịch bản thôi động, nàng lựa chọn tuân theo tâm ý của mình, cứu lên nhiều lần chết Huyết tộc.

Tiết tấu bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay, ý đồ vãn hồi.

Mà Daniel ôm lấy nhân vật nữ chính, hắn nửa bên mặt bị tia sáng chiếu sáng, khác nửa bên luân hãm vào bóng tối bên trong. Cặp kia sáng tỏ mắt đen, giờ này khắc này lại có vẻ thâm thúy đen tối.

Đây là một loại nguy hiểm tín hiệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy một trận run rẩy, lập tức lông tơ dựng thẳng lên. Dưới đài người xem chỉ cảm thấy kỹ xảo của hắn mười phần tự nhiên, nhưng lại không biết đây là hắn chân thực phản ứng, cùng lúc đó, nữ chính ngăn tại nam chính trước người, dùng sức đẩy ra cơ hồ sói biến nam phối. Người sói lộ ra tan nát cõi lòng thần sắc, không nói gì xoay người, mấy bước lui về ánh đèn chiếu không tới biên giới.

Âm nhạc tạm hoãn, tất cả bầy múa lặng yên rời trận, lớn như vậy sân khấu bên trên, tuấn mỹ Huyết tộc cẩn thận từng li từng tí nâng lên nhân loại tay, đang trở nên ôn hòa tia sáng hạ, hai người càng đến gần càng gần, cuối cùng dừng lại tại sai chỗ hôn hình tượng.

Chỉ một thoáng, dưới đài tiếng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt, còn có nữ hài tử kích động thét lên, trận này diễn xuất xem ra là thành công.

Đi xuống sân khấu Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ phía sau lưng, phát hiện tất cả đều là mồ hôi lạnh.

Trước đó tập luyện lúc, Khương Daniel động tác cùng tiết chụp rất đúng chỗ, duy chỉ có biểu lộ một mực không đúng lắm, hắn vì thế trống đi không thiếu thời gian bồi đối phương dựng hí, nhưng chính là không gặp hiệu quả.

Hắn đều có chút cam chịu, chỉ hi vọng đến lúc đó đứng tỷ môn có thể xin thương xót, đem Daniel ngây ngô biểu lộ hậu kỳ xử lý xuống.

Nhưng tiếp xuống phát triển ra hồ hắn dự liệu, bên trên sân khấu, Khương Daniel giống như là biến thành người khác, khí tràng toàn bộ triển khai, ba người múa bộ phận không cần hắn dẫn dắt nhập hí, thậm chí trái lại, đem hắn đưa đến trong vở kịch.

Lúc này hắn nhịn không được có chút hoài nghi, không biết ngày đêm dựng hí đến cùng phải hay không tiểu học đệ đang trả thù hắn lúc trước một chén kia Starbucks mối thù.

Nhưng mà một giây sau, hắn nhìn thấy Daniel mặt mỉm cười hướng hắn chạy tới, ngờ vực vô căn cứ cái gì tất cả đều không hề để tâm.

Cái này đần độn tiếu dung để ta tới thủ hộ!

Toàn bộ diễn xuất kết thúc về sau, phụ trách vé vào cửa công việc hậu cần đem hôm nay tất cả thu nhập giao đến trên tay hắn, một con trĩu nặng phong thư túi, không cần số hắn đều biết hôm nay đại khái là phá câu lạc bộ bán vé ghi chép.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực khống chế không nổi nhếch môi: "Bọn nhỏ, đêm nay muốn ăn cái gì?"

"Thịt!" Daniel dẫn đầu kêu lớn tiếng nhất.

"Cái gì thịt?"

"Hàn trâu!"

Giống như là khỉ đầu chó nâng nhỏ Simba, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên phong thư túi: "Đi!"

Lại một nhóm tươi mới thịt bò bị bày tại nướng trên bàn, dầu trơn cùng nhiệt độ cao tiếp xúc phát ra tư tư tiếng vang, thịt nướng mùi thơm xông vào mũi. Ung Thánh Hựu miệng lớn trút xuống rượu bia ướp lạnh, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân sảng khoái, tâm thần thanh thản. Ngồi hắn đối diện ác ma nhìn hắn lông mày giãn ra, một mặt lâng lâng bộ dáng, nhịn không được giễu cợt hắn: "Không biết còn tưởng rằng Thánh Hựu ca hôm nay C vị xuất đạo."

"Làm gì, hôm nay C vị tiểu bằng hữu cũng là ta giáo thật tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt tự hào kéo qua bên người Daniel, "My boy! Ta con!"

Bị ôm người xấu hổ lộ ra thỏ răng cười.

"Mù mù." Ác ma làm cái đâm mắt biểu lộ, một loạt người vui cười đùa giỡn ngược lại làm một đoàn.

Hôm nay không chỉ là biểu diễn thành công, thu nhập cũng sáng tạo lịch sử mới cao, mệt nhọc hơn một tháng các đoàn viên rốt cục có thể thoải mái ăn nhiều, trên bàn cơm hoan thanh tiếu ngữ liền không ngừng qua. Làm thâm niên dân mạng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cùng người nói chuyện phiếm, một bên xoát điện thoại di động, quả nhiên, forum trường học bên trên đã sôi trào, có quan hệ với đoàn thể, cũng có quan hệ với người, đều không ngoại lệ đều là khen ngợi.

"Oa, nhanh như vậy liền ra đồ, hiện tại hiệu suất thật sự là cao." Ung Thánh Hựu đem xoát đến vũ đoàn HD cơm chụp toàn bộ bảo tồn, về sau mở ra, nhìn thấy một trương Khương Daniel người chiếu.

Là một màn kia, Daniel ôm lấy nhân vật nữ chính, nhìn chăm chú lên ống kính bên ngoài hắn.

Trượt lên màn hình ngón tay dừng một chút, ma xui quỷ khiến, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ tồn xuống dưới.

Một bên tiểu học đệ cái gì cũng không biết, chính chịu khó đảo trâu ngũ hoa. Hấp huyết quỷ từ trước đến nay thích ăn mang máu thịt, không biết có phải hay không vì chiếu cố vấn bên cạnh Phó đoàn trưởng, Daniel nướng thịt cơ hồ chín. Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu ăn không sai biệt lắm, mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện hậu bối quan tâm.

"Ta đủ rồi, " hắn khó được có chút xấu hổ, "Đừng quản ta, tự mình ăn đi."

Daniel cười cười: "Tiến câu lạc bộ đến nay thật rất tạ ơn Thánh Hựu ca chiếu cố."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt nhớ lại đã từng khi dễ người này không chịu nổi chuyện cũ, liền vội vàng lắc đầu: "Không có sự tình."

Nhưng tiểu học đệ vẫn là một mặt cảm tạ chi tình, hắn do dự một chút, đưa tay vuốt vuốt trước mặt màu nâu đầu: "Hôm nay biểu hiện tốt như vậy, toàn bộ nhờ chính ngươi, ta cũng không có đến giúp ngươi cái gì. Lấy sau tiếp tục cố gắng."

Sau khi cơm nước xong, các nam sinh lại muốn hai kết bia, trước kia còn có quá huyễn ca đỉnh ở phía trước làm bị tập kích mục tiêu, hôm nay quá huyễn ca không tại, tất cả mọi người đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu uống rượu oẳn tù tì. Người sói hấp thu năng lực mạnh, hai bình qua đi Ung Thánh Hựu liền nằm ngửa, thế là đoàn viên ở giữa mở ra hỗn chiến, Huyết tộc đại biểu Khương Daniel lực chiến quần hùng, tại uống nằm sấp năm người về sau, mọi người liên tục xua tay cho biết dừng ở đây.

Uống đến say khướt mấy cái lẫn nhau đỡ lấy đi trước, hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh thì phải chịu trách nhiệm mang lên uống nằm sấp người.

Ngồi đối diện bọn họ ác ma nhẹ nhõm nâng lên hai cái ngủ được ngáy to đoàn viên: "Muốn ta đưa Thánh Hựu ca trở về sao?" Hắn nhìn một chút còn nằm trên ghế sa lon không nhúc nhích Phó đoàn trưởng, "Ta còn có thể lại mang một cái."

"Không có việc gì, " Daniel nói, " ta đưa Thánh Hựu ca đi."

Tại là ác ma mở ra cánh rời đi.

Daniel đem mê man người đeo lên, trên lưng trọng lượng cùng hắn nghĩ không sai biệt lắm. Cùng nhân loại so sánh, Ung Thánh Hựu được xưng tụng là tỉ lệ vàng, cơ bắp đều đều thân hình thon dài, nhưng ở lang nhân tộc bầy bên trong, vóc người này là hơi gầy, từ Daniel làm làm một con hấp huyết quỷ đều có thể so hắn rắn chắc cũng có thể thấy được điểm ấy.

Hắn khó mà hình dung tâm tình bây giờ, đây là trừ luyện múa bên ngoài, bọn hắn khó được một mình, cứ việc trên thân người kia bất tỉnh nhân sự, nhưng hắn hay là mười phần trân quý cái này một đoạn thời gian ngắn.

Trong bóng đêm, hắn đi được có chút chậm chạp. Huyết tộc vốn là ban ngày nằm đêm ra sinh vật, hắn không lo lắng nửa đêm sẽ có cái gì nguy hiểm.

Đáng tiếc lộ trình tương đối không xa, không đầy nửa canh giờ, ký túc xá xuất hiện tại cuối đường.

"Thánh Hựu ca, tỉnh." Hắn ước lượng trên lưng câu lạc bộ tiền bối, "Nhanh đến ký túc xá, ngươi ở cái kia tòa nhà?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm vài câu, Daniel không có nghe rõ, lại hỏi một lần. Lần này, hắn nghe được cái có chút quen thuộc địa chỉ.

Hắn ngẩn người, nửa ngày, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính ở phòng khách ăn bữa sáng, thấy đầy người mùi rượu bạn cùng phòng từ trong phòng ra, giữ im lặng cho đối phương thịnh chén cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra cái ghế, có chút do dự mở miệng: "Đêm qua —— "

"Là Khương Daniel đưa ngươi trở về." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói thẳng.

"Kia y phục của ta..."

"Là hắn giúp ngươi đổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu gãi gãi cổ, hồi lâu mới buồn bực ra một tiếng: "Úc."

2202/04/04 chủ đề: Năm nay Hip-hop battle hủy bỏ rồi?

0L

Như đề. Làm sao không hề có một chút tin tức nào?

Bản Khương Dan cơm chỉ muốn truy tinh, không muốn xem sách.

1L

Ngươi có thể không phụ lục, ngươi Dan vẫn là muốn chuẩn bị kiểm tra XD

2L

Vừa chính mắt trông thấy đến Daniel cùng Ung học trưởng tại thư viện người đi ngang qua.

Khai giảng vậy sẽ còn nghe nói hai người không hợp, xem ra đều là lời đồn.

3L

? ? ? Bản thư viện thường trú nữ hài làm sao chưa từng thấy hai người bọn hắn?

Không hợp là thật, ta có bằng hữu cùng bọn hắn một cái câu lạc bộ, nói là Daniel mới tiến vào, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cùng lư quá huyễn thay ca, cố ý dịch ra thời gian, không nên quá rõ ràng.

Nhưng gần nhất quan hệ của hai người bọn hắn giống như hòa hoãn rất nhiều.

4L

Người sói cùng Huyết tộc nha, có chút ít ma sát là bình thường: )

5L

Ung năm nay cũng tại đạt tiêu chuẩn biên giới thăm dò Thánh Hựu thế mà lại đi thư viện?

Ta viết kép chính là một cái không tin.

6L

Trên lầu không tin? Xem ra ta chỉ có thể thả ra tư tàng chính mắt trông thấy đồ.

[ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ] [ hình ảnh ]

Ngồi vững vàng, Dan Ung uống nước tam liên: D

7L

? ? ?

8L

Ta dựa vào? ! Ta nhìn thấy cái gì! ! !

9L

Daniel cứ như vậy tự nhiên mà vậy tiếp nhận Ung học trưởng nước uống.

Ta chết rồi, rất an tường: )

10L

Trong tấm ảnh bối cảnh, cái này không phải liền là lầu năm mới có hai người ghế dài a! ! !

Trong truyền thuyết thư viện khoang hạng nhất a mỗi lần đều bạo mãn, bọn hắn làm sao chiếm được vị trí, quá mạnh đi.

11L

Oa! Nam hài tử nhóm hữu nghị ////

12L

Trên lầu xác định chỉ là hữu nghị?

...

Thi xong cuối kỳ hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu bày ở trên ghế sa lon chờ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thu thập hành lý. Nhà bọn hắn ở rất gần, từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy được bằng lái sau mỗi lần nghỉ đều là hắn lái xe chở hai người về nhà.

Chờ đến quá nhàm chán, hắn phát cái tin nhắn ngắn cho Khương Daniel. Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra người này đã tại về Busan KTX bên trên.

Osw0825: Lên xe rồi?

Realdefdanik: Bóp chuẩn một giây sau cùng gặp phải [/ vui vẻ ]

Realdefdanik: Thánh Hựu ca đâu?

Osw0825: Còn đang chờ Mẫn Huyền thu thập, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ trở về [/ lạnh lùng ]

Realdefdanik: Úc... Ngươi cùng Mẫn Huyền ca quan hệ thật tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, đối phương hồi phục nơi nào không đúng lắm, nhưng cụ thể lại nói không nên lời.

Hắn không có kịp suy nghĩ, tiếp theo cái tin tức liền truyền tới, Khương Daniel phát cái địa chỉ.

Realdefdanik: Lại nói đây là Thánh Hựu nhà của anh mày?

Osw0825: Làm sao ngươi biết? ! [/ hoảng sợ ]

Realdefdanik: Thật sự chính là úc ha ha ha ha ha ha [/ báo cười ]

Realdefdanik: Lần trước liên hoan ngươi uống say, đưa ngươi lúc trở về hỏi ngươi ở đâu, kết quả ngươi nói với ta cái này.

Osw0825: ...

Osw0825: [/ xấu hổ ]

Realdefdanik: Thần kỳ nhất chính là, ta khi còn bé cũng ở ở phụ cận đây.

Osw0825: ? ? ? [/ chấn kinh ]

Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ bị sét đánh bộ dáng, đúng lúc gặp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến phòng khách tìm đồ, hắn hỏi: "Ngươi khi còn bé gặp qua Khương Daniel?"

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì mê sảng." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liếc mắt nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt rõ ràng viết "Cho ngươi cái ánh mắt chính ngươi trải nghiệm" .

Osw0825: Ta làm sao không nhớ rõ gặp qua ngươi? ! Đầu kia đường phố tất cả mọi người ta đều biết.

Osw0825: Ta cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhưng là ở đâu Tiểu Bá Vương [/ tự hào ]

Realdefdanik: Khả năng bởi vì ta đều là nửa đêm mới đi ra ngoài đi.

Realdefdanik: Nhỏ hấp huyết quỷ hay là sợ ánh nắng [/ đáng thương ]

Realdefdanik: Khi đó cũng không biết cái gì người đồng lứa, tất cả mọi người không thế nào ở buổi tối ra.

Realdefdanik: Đại khái ở nửa năm, mụ mụ còn là ưa thích Busan, lại cho chuyển trở về, ngay sau đó ta liền xuất ngoại du học.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được một trận mềm lòng, trong đầu nhịn không được ảo tưởng nhỏ Daniel dáng vẻ.

Osw0825: Nha.

Osw0825: Nếu như khi còn bé có thể nhận biết ngươi liền tốt.

Osw0825: Hơn nửa đêm trộm chạy đến, gõ gõ ngươi cửa sổ.

Osw0825: "Úc —— Romeo!"

Realdefdanik: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha a chẳng lẽ không phải Juliet?

Osw0825: [/ xấu hổ ]

Osw0825: "Úc —— Dan lệ lá!"

Cả một cái ngày nghỉ, hắn cùng Daniel tin nhắn nói chuyện phiếm liền không ngừng qua , liên đới lấy bà con xa biểu đệ đi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà thông cửa thời điểm, hắn đều nâng điện thoại di động không buông tay.

Hai người kia biến trở về nguyên hình nằm rạp trên mặt đất chơi Mario xe đua, một ván kết thúc, Bùi Trân Ánh dùng cái đuôi lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu bắp chân: "Tới chơi sao?"

"Ngô..." Hắn bề bộn nhiều việc đánh chữ, "Tiếp theo bàn đi."

Bùi Trân Ánh bất mãn đạp hắn một cước: "Ca ngươi câu nói này đã nói năm lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới để điện thoại di động xuống, vẻ mặt cợt nhả vuốt vuốt nhỏ đầu sói. Một bên khác hồ ly nheo lại mắt, lệch ra cái đầu nhìn về phía hắn: "Khai giảng thời điểm ngươi không phải còn rất chán ghét Daniel sao, hiện tại làm sao, một ngày không dính vào nhau toàn thân khó chịu."

"Cũng không tới chán ghét trình độ..." Hắn gãi gãi phần gáy, "Kia đều bao lâu chuyện trước kia."

"Nghĩ như vậy hắn làm gì không mời hắn tới chơi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hững hờ nói.

"Ai nghĩ hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm lầu bầu địa biến làm sói đen, gia nhập lông xù xe đua chiến tranh.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải không có mời qua, nhưng Daniel trong nhà có việc, không có cách nào đến nhân xuyên. Nhận được trả lời lúc Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có hơi thất vọng, bất quá phần nhân tình này tự rất nhanh liền quá khứ, bởi vì người kia ngay sau đó liền phát tới mấy thiên mỹ thực chủ blog đẩy văn, nói bởi vì không thể phó ước cho nên khai giảng muốn mời Thánh Hựu ca ăn cơm.

Hắn nhìn đối phương câu mạt khuôn mặt tươi cười biểu lộ, lập tức tâm tình thật tốt.

Khai giảng hôm sau hai người bọn hắn đi đẩy lên nổi danh tiệm mì, đương nhiên, Khương Daniel mời khách.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn đến đầu đầy mồ hôi, điện thoại đột nhiên bắn ra mấy cái tin tức, là lư quá huyễn hỏi thăm năm nay battle hạng mục công việc. Bọn hắn câu lạc bộ từ khai sáng đến nay mỗi năm học đều sẽ có một trận Hip-hop tranh tài, quá huyễn ca tới gần tốt nghiệp, hiện tại câu lạc bộ lớn nhỏ sự tình cơ bản đều giao cho hắn đến quản.

"Năm nay vũ đoàn nội bộ tranh tài ngươi tham gia sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi một câu.

Khương Daniel chính uống từng ngụm lớn canh, nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu: "Ngươi tham gia ta liền tham gia."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, về lư quá huyễn: Theo quy củ cũ, rút thăm đi.

Ngày thứ hai câu lạc bộ hoạt động, lư quá huyễn nâng đến rút thưởng rương, oẳn tù tì thắng lợi ác ma tại trong rương móc nửa ngày, lấy ra cái may mắn tờ giấy nhỏ, tất cả đoàn viên đều vây đi qua nhìn, liền thấy trên đó viết "Seven To Smoke" .

Đây là một loại xa luân chiến hình thức battle, tham dự số người nhiều nhất mười người ít nhất năm người, chiến thắng điều kiện là suất lấy được trước bảy phần, hoặc là tại thời gian kết thúc lúc thu hoạch được tối cao phân. Tại một mảnh tiếng kêu rên bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình cùng Daniel ghi danh, lần này hết thảy tám tên đoàn viên dự thi, còn lại không tham gia thì đi tập luyện biên múa biểu diễn.

Một tháng sau, tranh tài đúng hạn cử hành, khoan thai tới chậm Ung Thánh Hựu cõng túi đeo vai đi tới hậu trường, đúng lúc gặp được Khương Daniel thay quần áo hiện trường.

Bình thường người này xuyên được phấn nộn, lại ưu thích mang tròn gọng kính, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đem đối phương khi Thành đệ đệ tồn tại, nhưng tại đột nhiên mắt thấy màu hồng vệ dưới áo thành thục nam nhân dáng người, hắn không khỏi có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô, bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt.

Tiểu học đệ cái gì cũng không biết, nhìn thấy hắn đến, cầm bình phun sương đến tìm hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca, hậu cần đi phía trước hỗ trợ, ngươi có thể giúp ta làm phía dưới phát a?"

Vũ đoàn Tony lão sư nhận lấy: "Ngươi muốn cái gì dạng kiểu tóc?"

Daniel nhìn xem hắn, bên cạnh bút họa vừa nói: "Giống ca dạng này, lộ ra cái trán."

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là không có thể giúp hắn làm sói chạy đầu, Daniel chất tóc lệch cứng rắn, luôn có mấy cây không nghe lời nhếch lên đến, hắn chỉ có thể dựa theo thấp nhất lộ cái trán yêu cầu, cho đối phương chỉnh lý ra lệch phân phát hình.

"Đẹp như vậy à."

Daniel nhìn qua trong gương hai người bóng ngược: "Đẹp mắt."

Dự thi tám người làm thành một vòng chuyển cái bình, Daniel bài vị thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu thứ tư.

Dưới đài sớm đã ngồi đầy người xem, nóng trận biểu diễn vừa kết thúc, chủ trì liền lĩnh lấy bọn hắn lên đài làm lúc trước giảng giải. Quy tắc rất đơn giản, phân công thủ hai phe, cái thứ nhất ra sân ác ma tự động trở thành thủ lôi một phương, mà thứ hai thuận vị Daniel thì là công lôi phương, từ bao quát lư quá huyễn ở bên trong ba tên thâm niên đoàn viên làm phán định, căn cứ mỗi lần hợp song phương tranh tài biểu hiện tiến hành bỏ phiếu. Nếu như Daniel thắng, hắn sẽ thu hoạch được một điểm cũng trở thành thủ lôi phương, một mực tiếp tục đến bị người khác pk xuống dưới trở lại công lôi một bên, hoặc là thắng liền bảy trận thu hoạch được bảy phần. Hai mười phút bên trong nếu như không có đạt được bảy phần tuyển thủ, thì có được tối cao phân người chiến thắng.

Ác ma là cái b-boy, mở màn liền sử xuất chiêu bài của hắn đại phong xa, phối hợp 1990 một tay xoay tròn, gây nên dưới đài trận trận kinh hô, trái lại công lôi phương bên này, Daniel động tác lộ ra tương đối thông thường, thế là một vòng battle kết thúc về sau, phán định ba phiếu nâng cho đài chủ.

Hắn cũng là không vội, cười hì hì xếp tới đội ngũ đằng sau, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu gặp thoáng qua thời điểm còn hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn.

Ở đây đều là thực lực mạnh mẽ tuyển thủ, những năm qua loại này battle vẫn chưa có người nào cầm tới qua bảy phần. Thứ ba thuận vị là cái popping tuyển thủ, rất nhanh liền đem ác ma đuổi xuống dưới, đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn battle.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu am hiểu nhất chính là popping, theo quen thuộc ghita khúc nhạc dạo vang lên, hắn liếm môi một cái, cười đến mười phần ung dung tự tin.

Cứ như vậy đâm liền năm người, thể có thể bắt đầu có chút không chịu đựng nổi, tại mới nhất một hiệp Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là thắng hiểm, thừa dịp người khiêu chiến thay đổi đứng không hắn cầm khăn mặt lau mồ hôi, lại ngẩng đầu một cái, phát hiện người đứng đối diện là quen thuộc tiểu học đệ.

Khương Daniel vòng thứ hai khiêu chiến bắt đầu.

Quả nhiên như Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ, phía trước vòng thứ nhất chỉ là người này làm nóng người, thân ảnh màu đen nhẹ nhõm khẽ đảo đến múa đài trung ương, dưới chân động tác không chút phí sức, mỗi một bước đều giẫm chuẩn tiết chụp, theo âm nhạc tiết tấu thay đổi, Daniel ngay tại chỗ lật lên đại phong xa, dính liền nhanh chóng 2000 hai tay xoay tròn, toàn bộ hành trình nước chảy mây trôi, liền liên kết buộc dừng lại cũng tương đương hoàn mỹ.

Trong trận đấu nhất làm cho người nhiệt huyết không ai qua được gặp gỡ lực lượng ngang nhau kình địch, cảm giác mệt mỏi đều tại thời khắc này đều biến mất, Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, đang chủ trì đếm ngược âm thanh bên trong vứt xuống khăn mặt, điều động toàn thân xương cốt cùng cơ bắp đến ứng đối trận này battle.

Hiệp này hai người đều cho thấy max điểm thực lực, cuối cùng Daniel lấy hai so một thắng được đài chủ, công thủ phương lần nữa trao đổi.

Kế tiếp phát triển ngoài dự liệu của mọi người, làm trong câu lạc bộ trẻ tuổi nhất thành viên, Khương Daniel đâm liền sáu người, trực tiếp phá mới Ung Phó đoàn trưởng ghi chép. Sáu cục về sau Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành công lôi phương vị thứ nhất, lần nữa đối mặt Daniel.

Dưới mắt, đến tột cùng là Khương Daniel vinh đăng bảy phần vương bảo tọa? Hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu thắng được bổn tràng, lại trảm một người thu hoạch được quán quân?

Bầu không khí trong nháy mắt này đến đỉnh điểm.

Huyên náo tiếng người bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú lên đối thủ của hắn. Daniel đem bình nước ném đi, cũng nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lại là cái kia nguy hiểm lại gợi cảm ánh mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy huyết dịch khắp người đều sôi trào, tiếng tim đập càng lúc càng lớn, phảng phất liền ở bên tai cổ động.

Xong đời. Hắn nghĩ.

battle quán quân bị đám người vây quanh trở lại hậu trường, nay dưới thiên thai phản ứng nhiệt liệt, vé vào cửa thu nhập cũng là lại sáng tạo cái mới cao, câu lạc bộ đám người chính thương lượng muốn đi đâu khánh công, bỗng nhiên có người hỏi một câu: "Thánh Hựu đâu?"

Daniel vô ý thức nhìn hướng ba lô của mình, liền gặp lên đài trước còn dựa vào ở một bên màu đen túi đeo vai đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại tránh Khương Daniel, hắn cùng lư quá huyễn lần nữa thay ca, lại lúc nghe Daniel thỉnh cầu ban đêm tập luyện sau lại lần nữa thay ca, để lư quá huyễn không còn gì để nói.

"Các ngươi cãi nhau rồi?" Lư quá huyễn hỏi.

"Không có cãi nhau." Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt trốn tránh, "Quá huyễn ca ngươi liền xin thương xót đi."

Hai người vốn là không tại một cái niên cấp, lúc trước gặp nhau cũng đều là câu lạc bộ hoạt động cùng tự mình cùng đi ra chơi. Tựa hồ là phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu tránh né, dần dần, Daniel cũng không phát hắn kakao tin tức, quan hệ của hai người cứ như vậy lạnh xuống.

Làm Ung Thánh Hựu bạn cùng phòng kiêm phát tiểu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng phát giác được không thích hợp: "Ngươi cùng Daniel làm sao rồi?"

Nghe được người nọ có tên chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ giật mình: "... Không có gì."

"Ngươi biết diễn đàn bên trên đều đang nói cái gì sao?"

"Ta biết." Hắn ánh mắt ảm đạm, "Nói ta thua không nổi."

"Ngươi không phải người thua không trả tiền, huống chi cái này lại không phải cái gì nghiêm túc tranh tài." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêm túc hỏi nói, " đến cùng làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ưu buồn nói ra: "Ta cảm thấy ta thích Daniel."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: "?"

"Vậy ngươi trốn tránh hắn làm cái gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cả kinh nói.

"Vạn nhất hắn không thích nam nhân đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu phiền muộn nói, " hay là cái so năm nào dáng dấp nam nhân, úc, hay là cái người sói."

"... Mẹ ngươi thai solo quả nhiên là có nguyên nhân."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xách một hộp móng heo trở về, hai người trong phòng khách bên cạnh ăn bữa khuya bên cạnh nói chuyện phiếm. Trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu xoát trong chốc lát điện thoại, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hôm nay đổi mới ins, trang bìa là hắn mang theo ván trượt tự chụp hình, hoàn toàn như trước đây tự tin soái khí. Ngón tay hắn không nhận khống địa điểm kích bảo tồn, lại sau này mở ra, đột nhiên phát hiện đầu này ins bên trong còn có thân ảnh của người khác.

Một người mặc cao bồi bên ngoài bao thanh niên tóc đen, liền đứng tại Khương Daniel sau lưng, mặt hướng ống kính so với cái kéo tay.

Người này gần nhất ra kính suất rất cao, tựa hồ là Khương Daniel hảo bằng hữu... Lại hoặc là, so hảo bằng hữu thân mật hơn quan hệ?

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tồn tại cảm thấy một trận hoảng hốt, mới đầu nhìn thấy người kia tin tức mới lúc vui vẻ sớm đã không còn sót lại chút gì. Hắn ngay cả yêu nhất móng heo đều không muốn ăn, cả người mất mác ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giật nảy mình: "Ngươi làm gì, ăn quá no rồi?"

"Ngươi nói Khương Daniel có phải là có người thích rồi?" Hắn uể oải hỏi.

"Có a, hắn thích ngươi thích đến rõ ràng như vậy." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lạnh lùng trả lời.

"... Ngươi nhìn hắn ins."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lật lấy điện thoại ra nhìn trong chốc lát, biểu lộ có chút vi diệu: "Không phải liền là hắn cùng bằng hữu đi hán sông chơi a."

"Hai tấm hai người chụp ảnh chung, hai tấm bằng hữu bóng lưng, một đoạn hai người trơn bóng tấm cười toe toét video, vẫn xứng câu trên chữ 'Cùng Tại Hoán vui vẻ một ngày' ." Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt chôn ở ghế sô pha bên trong, thanh âm buồn buồn, "Mười ngày, hắn đều không tìm đến qua ta, lại cùng người khác đi ra ngoài chơi."

"A..., vậy ngươi lại đi tìm hắn?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm gối ôm chụp hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

"Sợ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, từ trong túi móc ra hai tấm vé vào cửa ném cho hắn, "Năm nay vũ hội vé vào cửa. Không là ưa thích hắn a, là nam nhân liền dũng cảm đi thổ lộ."

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự mãi, học phim tình cảm bên trong kiều đoạn, giữ cửa phiếu cùng tờ giấy vụng trộm nhét vào Daniel tủ chứa đồ bên trong.

Vũ hội đêm trước hắn dắt lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi thẩm mỹ viện nhiễm mới màu tóc, nhất quán sói chạy kiểu tóc bị đổi hết, thay vào đó chính là dấu phẩy tóc cắt ngang trán, cái này khiến cả người hắn nhìn qua ôn nhu rất nhiều, không còn như vậy có tính công kích. Lần này vũ hội chủ đề vừa lúc là mặt nạ, đeo tinh xảo lại không hiện tú khí màu mực mặt nạ, hắn xem ra chính là vị dị quốc vương tử.

Vậy mà hôm nay vương tử nội tâm còn lâu mới có được hắn biểu hiện ra ngoài trấn định như vậy, tay hắn cầm nhang tân, thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt một cái đại lễ đường phía trên to lớn đồng hồ, nhịn không được suy nghĩ Daniel có thấy hay không tờ giấy, có thể hay không tới phó ước.

Có lẽ là hắn kia người sống chớ gần khí tràng toàn bộ triển khai, lui tới học sinh tự động lách qua phiến khu vực này, không người nào dám tiến lên quấy rầy.

Ngay tại hắn chờ đến sắp lúc nổ, bả vai đột nhiên bị người chụp chụp.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, chỉ thấy đứng đối diện một cái cùng hắn thân cao tương tự nam nhân.

Đối phương dưới mặt nạ, là quen thuộc mặt mày, cùng xinh đẹp nốt ruồi nước mắt.

"Úc, " Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật môi, khẩn trương đến lại chỉ phun ra âm tiết, "Hắc."

"Ngươi nói có chuyện nghĩ tại vũ hội bên trên cùng ta giảng." Khương Daniel thanh âm nghe có chút lạnh lùng.

"Ta..." Lúc đầu nghĩ kỹ lí do thoái thác tất cả đều quên sạch, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc trống rỗng, dựa vào bản năng mạnh mẽ đâm tới, "Ta nhìn ngươi ins, ngày đó hán sông —— ngươi có phải hay không thích trong tấm ảnh cùng ngươi cùng nhau nam sinh?"

Daniel rủ xuống mắt: "Ta có thích hay không hắn, cùng Thánh Hựu ca có quan hệ gì."

"Có quan hệ!" Hắn đem chén rượu tiện tay vừa để xuống, giữ chặt tay của đối phương, "Nếu như ngươi không thích hắn, vậy ta liền muốn nói."

Hắn hít sâu một hơi.

"Khương Daniel, ta thật, rất thích ngươi."

Thời gian tựa hồ tại thời khắc này thả chậm bước chân, chung quanh huyên náo dần dần biến mất, bóng người nhạt đi, không gian nho nhỏ chỉ nghe thấy kịch liệt nhịp tim.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay bốc lên mồ hôi, đầy cõi lòng hi vọng nhìn thấy Daniel ngửa mặt lên, nhìn chăm chú hắn.

Khương Daniel nói: "Nếu như ta thích hắn đâu, ca sẽ làm thế nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu như rớt vào hầm băng, hắn buông ra Daniel, lúng túng ý đồ nắm tay cắm vào túi, lại quên giờ phút này mặc âu phục cũng không có mở miệng, tìm nửa ngày cũng không tìm được địa phương. Hắn cảm thấy hiện tại chật vật cực, cúi đầu xuống chỉ muốn chạy trốn.

Sau đó con kia hốt hoảng vuốt sói tử bị người tóm gọm, Khương Daniel nắm cái cằm của hắn, có chút cúi đầu.

Đôi môi tiếp xúc kia một giây, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu nổ ra pháo hoa.

Cảm giác kia thật là quá kỳ diệu —— ướt át, mềm mại, còn mang theo một điểm Huyết tộc đặc hữu lạnh buốt.

Daniel hôn đến rất ôn nhu, hắn thậm chí có thể từ ở trong đó cảm nhận được đối phương trân quý, rời môi lúc, hắn toàn bộ mặt đều nhanh muốn nấu chín.

"Lừa gạt ngươi." Daniel ôm lấy hắn, lộ ra một bộ so với bị lừa gạt người còn muốn ủy khuất biểu lộ, "Ta từ khai giảng nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca lần đầu tiên, liền thích ca a."

"Cái này, lâu như vậy sao?" Bị rắn chắc cánh tay chăm chú vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu an tâm xuống, ngày xưa chi tiết dần dần hiển hiện.

Chưa từng yêu người quá trì độn, coi là những cái kia chú ý cùng chiếu cố vấn chỉ là ra ngoài hữu nghị. May mà hết thảy đều còn kịp, hắn tựa ở đối phương trong ngực, chóp mũi quấn quanh lấy tươi mát tự nhiên bạch hào ngân châm hương trà, Daniel luôn luôn phun dễ ngửi nước hoa.

"Thật là... Vất vả ngươi."

Vừa cho thấy tâm ý hai người hận không thể mỗi một giây đều dán đối phương, nhưng nơi này dù sao cũng là công cộng trường hợp, phát giác được càng ngày càng nhiều ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn thở dài, thừa dịp vẫn chưa có người nào phát hiện thân phận của bọn hắn, kéo lên Daniel liền chạy.

"Đến ta ký túc xá a?" Hắn bên cạnh hỏi, bên cạnh lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra muốn gửi nhắn tin cho bạn cùng phòng, không nghĩ tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thế mà ra tay trước tin tức cho hắn: Ta đêm nay không trở lại, buổi sáng ngày mai cũng không trở lại, không muốn làm loạn phòng khách, không phải đánh chết ngươi.

Daniel không có trả lời, chỉ là gãi gãi lòng bàn tay của hắn. Đáp án không cần nói cũng biết.

Mới vừa vào cửa, Daniel liền vội vã không nhịn nổi đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống ghế sa lon. Cùng nụ hôn đầu của bọn hắn không giống, lần này hắn hôn đến nóng bỏng lại thô bạo, không an phận tay sớm đã giải khai đối phương đồ vét nút thắt, tại áo sơ mi trắng hạ châm ngòi thổi gió.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hốt hoảng đẩy ra trên người người: "Đừng, không có chuẩn bị đồ vật."

"Không lên gôn." Daniel tiến tới, liếm hôn hắn trên gương mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi, "Để ta hôn hôn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt phiếm hồng, mơ mơ màng màng nhớ tới hoàng hồ ly cảnh cáo: "Không muốn ở phòng khách, đi phòng ta."

Hắn không biết mình câu nói này sẽ có lớn như vậy lực sát thương, Daniel thở phì phò ngửa mặt lên, mắt biến sắc phải u tối lại nguy hiểm. Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị thợ săn để mắt tới con mồi, chờ hắn ý thức được sai lầm, hắn đã bị đối phương nhấn tại mềm mại trên giường nệm, bị càng làm càn ý đùa bỡn, bị kích thích đến nỗi ngay cả cái đuôi cùng thú tai đều xông ra.

Một khắc này tiến đến lúc, Daniel nhẹ nhàng cắn cắn lông xù tai sói đóa, trong ngực người sói một trận run rẩy, trong tay hắn bàn giao ra.

2201/12/27 chủ đề: Làm sao truy cầu một cái chán ghét ngươi người?

0L kẹo mềm người thu hoạch

Như đề.

Hắn là ta muốn đi cái kia câu lạc bộ Phó đoàn trưởng, rất cao, rất đẹp trai, giống như là hoạ báo bên trong đi ra người. Hôm nay phỏng vấn thời điểm hắn là trong đó một tên phỏng vấn quan, nhìn thấy hắn lần đầu tiên ta liền đi không được đường, kém chút đem phỏng vấn làm hư. Nhưng hắn giống như không thích ta, sắc mặt siêu kém, rõ ràng nhìn những người khác cười đến rất vui vẻ TTTT

Nói đến, hai chúng ta là khác biệt chủng tộc, chủng tộc ở giữa trăm ngàn năm qua đều có chút... Ma sát nhỏ?

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì cái này nguyên nhân mà không thích ta...

Ô ô ô làm sao bây giờ a ta lần thứ nhất như vậy thích một người TTTTTTTT

1L

Y! Ma sát nhỏ ♂

2L

Lâu chủ tân sinh?

Đối tượng thầm mến tên gọi là gì, ta là phù thuỷ, cho ta 1000 Kim giúp ngươi hạ dược giải quyết hắn.

3L

Chỉ thấy lần đầu tiên, nếu như lâu chủ không có làm cái gì làm cho người ta chán ghét sự tình (tỉ như đưa cho người sói bằng bạc cái chén), hẳn là không đến mức không thích đi.

Có thể là có chút mẫn cảm?

4L kẹo mềm người thu hoạch

>2L không thể nói nói liền quay ngựa: (

>3L ta tuyệt đối không có làm chuyện như vậy! Ta ngay cả lời đều không chút nói TTTT

5L

Phù hợp miêu tả Phó đoàn trưởng ta nghĩ đến hai vị, thanh nhạc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Hip-hop Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ta cược 1 đồng tệ là Ung Thánh Hựu.

6L

Ta cược 2 đồng tệ.

7L

Lại nói Ung học trưởng là người sói, cùng người sói có thù truyền kiếp không phải liền là Huyết tộc lạc?

Ta áp 1 Kim.

8L

Ta cược 10 Kim, người sói cùng hấp huyết quỷ ngược tình yêu sâu vĩnh không lỗi thời.

9L

Trên lầu những này đánh cược báo cáo.

Loại vấn đề này phát tưới khu hạ tràng bình thường là lệch ra lâu XD

10L

Ta cũng cảm thấy không phải chán ghét, lâu chủ đối tượng thầm mến hẳn là một cái đề phòng tâm rất nặng người.

Bản Mị Ma thực tên đề nghị ngươi cùng hắn thân bằng hảo hữu tạo mối quan hệ, lại dùng hạ giả heo ăn thịt hổ, nước ấm nấu ếch xanh loại hình chiêu số.

Bất quá cụ thể có thể không thể phá giải phòng tuyến của đối phương, liền nhìn lâu chủ tạo hóa: )

...

1206L

Oa cái này bị tám nát thiệp tại sao lại nổi lên đến.

Toàn thế giới đều biết lâu chủ thích Ung học trưởng, chỉ có Ung học trưởng mình không biết.

1207L

Không ngờ tới Ung dân mạng là cái chưa từng nhìn tưới thiếp nam nhân.

Khương niên đệ thất sáchXD

1208L

Ô ô ô ô tâm thương chúng ta Khương cẩu cẩu TTTT

1209L ban nhạc rock chủ xướng

Ta áp 100 Kim, Khương Daniel hôm nay cũng không có đuổi kịp Ung học trưởng.

1210L kẹo mềm người thu hoạch

>10L cảm tạ 10L, ta cùng Phó đoàn trưởng cùng một chỗ: D

>1209L Kim Tại Hoán thu tiền đi.

1211L ban nhạc rock chủ xướng

? ? ?

-2202/07/01 này thiếp phong -

END


	169. Chapter 169

【 Dan Ung 】Scientist

BY yêu phốc phốc phốc phốc Richard

0.

[ tin tưởng sao?

Phần này tên là "Thuộc về" dược tề.

Khương Daniel, đây là ta đặc địa vì hai chúng ta điều phối.

Tin tưởng đi.

Chúng ta là hẳn là muốn yêu nhau. ]

1.

[ khi ta nhìn thấy trước mắt phần kế hoạch này sách thời điểm, loại kia rõ ràng trước mắt từng chữ đều biết tổ hợp lại nhưng lại không biết là cái quỷ gì cảm giác tràn ngập trong đầu của ta.

Ta thậm chí cảm thấy mình não nhân có chút đau.

"Cái này sao có thể?" Ta hai tay run rẩy cơ hồ muốn cầm trên tay văn kiện vãi ra, "Cái này. . . Khoa học kỹ thuật làm được sao?"

"Có thể." Lão giả trước mắt cười cười, "Chúng ta đã tại vô số động vật bên trên, thậm chí cùng nhân loại tiếp cận nhất linh trưởng loại bên trên cũng tiến hành hàng ngàn, hàng vạn lần thí nghiệm, kết quả đều thành công."

"Thật sao?" Ta vẫn có chút không thể tin được, loại thuốc này một khi diện thế, không biết sẽ tạo thành nhiều rung chuyển lớn.

Ta lần nữa đọc một lần trên văn kiện nói rõ, đại khái có ý tứ là phần này tên là "AL&OM" dược tề có thể cải biến nhân loại kích thích tố bài tiết, đồng thời mỗi một đối dược tề đều là độc nhất vô nhị, bị chia làm "AL" cùng "OM" hai loại, nhưng mà bị tiêm vào "AL" cùng "OM" dược tề người liền lại bởi vì kích thích tố ở giữa tương hỗ hấp dẫn mà yêu đối phương, đem đối phương xem làm nhân sinh bạn lữ.

Hoặc là nói chí ít có thể tại trên sinh lý đạt tới điểm này, không có bất kỳ cái gì một vị "OM" hoặc là "AL" người sử dụng có thể ngăn cản được phối đôi vị kia tại trên sinh lý lực hấp dẫn.

Bất quá ta suy đoán tại trên sinh lý đạt tới một bước kia về sau, trên tâm lý tình cảm đoán chừng cũng chính là vấn đề thời gian.

Đây quả thực là đỏ cực nhất thời tiểu thuyết Harry Potter trong tiểu thuyết một món tên là mê tình tề ma pháp dược tề, hơn nữa còn là mãi mãi.

"Như vậy?" Ta hỏi nói, " chúng ta hẳn là tìm ai đến, tìm cái kia đối với nhân loại đến làm thí nghiệm đâu? Đây chính là cả một đời sự tình."

"Cái này rất đơn giản." Lão giả cười cười, "Chúng ta đã đã tìm được đầy đủ thí nghiệm hàng mẫu, điểm ấy ngươi không cần lo lắng."

"Được." Ta gật gật đầu, lão giả chụp chụp bờ vai của ta đối ta nói một câu Thánh Hựu cố lên sau liền rời đi.

Ta nhìn trống rỗng phòng họp, còn có trên bàn kia một phần văn kiện, đột nhiên trong lòng thời gian dần qua bắt đầu bất an.

Không thể nghi ngờ, phần này dược tề một khi mở rộng ra ngoài, có thể mang đến ta không dám nghĩ to lớn lợi ích, thậm chí có thể trên phạm vi lớn giảm xuống ly hôn suất cùng đề cao nhân loại hiện tại thấp không được sinh dục suất, tin tưởng rất nhiều gia đình, tình lữ đều sẽ hoan nghênh phần này dược tề.

Bất quá khẳng định là cũng sẽ bị một chút ác nhân sở dụng, đến trói buộc chặt một chút mình không chiếm được người.

Được rồi, những này cùng ta lại có quan hệ gì đâu, ta lại không phải là cái gì người loại anh hùng, ta chỉ cần kiếm được tiền liền có thể. ]

2.

[ kế hoạch tiến hành rất thuận lợi, ta ngày thứ hai liền gặp được ba đôi tới tham gia dược vật thí nghiệm tình lữ, tiến hành bước đầu tiên dược vật tiêm vào, dù sao cải biến nhân thể kích thích tố tạo thành quá trình là muốn thời gian, cũng không phải là một châm hai châm là có thể giải quyết sự tình.

Nó bên trong một cái vật thí nghiệm lực hấp dẫn lực chú ý của ta, tên của hắn gọi Khương Daniel. Giữ lại màu hồng tóc, cách quần áo cũng có thể thấy được hắn hẳn là phòng tập thể thao khách quen, khóe mắt có một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt, con mắt hẹp dài cười lên lại cong thành nguyệt nha. Hắn là chúng ta vật thí nghiệm bên trong một vị duy nhất người đồng tính luyến ái.

Xin không nên hiểu lầm hiện tại đã năm 2017 ai còn quan tâm hướng giới tính, chỉ là chúng ta cần muốn khác nhau vật thí nghiệm đến khảo thí phần này dược tề năng lực phải chăng có thể thay đổi nhân loại hướng giới tính. Cùng hắn phối đôi vốn phải là một vị khác nam tính, khác phái luyến, danh tự ta nhớ không đến, nhưng là hắn biết cùng mình phối đôi chính là một vị cùng giới sau liền cự tuyệt rời đi, tựa như là hắn tông giáo không cho phép, chúng ta cũng không có cách nào.

Cho nên vị kia gọi Khương Daniel gia hỏa liền chính mình một người lẻ loi trơ trọi ngồi tại hành lang trên ghế, rũ cụp lấy đầu giống như là một cái tìm không ra nhà ủy khuất ba ba loài chó.

Thế là đi ngang qua ta liền vừa hay nhìn thấy một mình hắn ngồi trên ghế tách ra chơi lấy ngón tay, ta không hiểu lòng mền nhũn, ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, có thể là đột nhiên cảm giác bên người có thêm một cái người hắn lập tức ngồi đứng thẳng lên, mở to hai mắt nhìn ta.

Bộ dáng kia.

Đáng yêu cực.

Ta hỏi thăm hắn ngồi ở chỗ này nguyên nhân, sau đó trò chuyện rất nhiều.

Hắn nói hắn đặc địa cho cùng mình phối đôi người chuẩn bị một túi kẹo mềm, kia là hắn thích nhất đồ vật, còn có một túi là cho mình, hắn sợ ghim kim rất đau thời điểm có thể nhai hai viên.

Hắn nói lúc trước hắn một mực yêu đương thất bại, thích đuổi không kịp, thích mình, đáp ứng sau lại không biết nên làm cái gì, tóm lại chính là mỗi lần đều bị chính hắn làm cho rất xấu hổ.

"Thật." Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi, "Cảm giác chúng ta cái vòng này giống như mọi người luôn luôn muốn cùng người lên giường, ngươi đừng không tin ta, ngươi dạng này dáng người tướng mạo người hướng trong quán rượu đi dạo một vòng, nhận được số điện thoại đều có thể đem danh bạ lấp mãn rồi."

"Như vậy sao?" Ta không biết câu nói này đến tột cùng là khích lệ hay là cái gì, đành phải đối với hắn cười cười.

"Vậy ta bây giờ nên làm gì?" Khương Daniel nói ngữ khí nghe càng ngày càng ủy khuất, "Ta bị thông báo có hạng mục này thời điểm rất nhanh liền đáp ứng, thật, cùng nó ở bên ngoài mù lắc lư, còn không bằng ở chỗ này đánh cược một lần, ta chỉ muốn tìm một cái cả đời làm bạn người mà thôi. Không nghĩ mỗi ngày tỉnh tới nhà trống rỗng, về đến nhà cũng là trống rỗng."

"Ta hiểu cảm thụ của ngươi." Ta cũng chưa từng có nói qua yêu đương, từ nhỏ đã học tập cho giỏi, nghĩ từ trường học tốt nhất tốt nghiệp, sau đó muốn tìm đến tốt nhất công việc, đến bây giờ bất luận là tại thư viện hay là văn phòng, hoặc là thí nghiệm đài thời gian đều so ta ở nhà thời gian nhiều, cho nên ta tự nhiên xem nhẹ loại kia trống rỗng cô đơn cảm giác, hiện tại nghe vị này Khương Daniel nói chuyện thật đúng là cảm giác mình có chút cô đơn, "Ngươi không có có sở thích gì sao?"

"Có a, ta thích kiện thân, ta thích chơi game, ta thích khiêu vũ ca hát!" Khương Daniel nói khiêu vũ thời điểm con mắt đều tại tỏa sáng, nhưng mà rất nhanh liền phai nhạt xuống, "Nhưng mà ta mấy năm trước chân thụ thương không thể nhảy, trò chơi đánh nhiều kỳ thật cũng không có ý gì, bằng hữu đều bận rộn công việc, chính ta cũng thế, có lúc liền ngay cả cái bồi đến người đều không có."

"Sẽ có." Ta đột nhiên muốn sờ sờ đầu của hắn lông, để ta nhớ tới mấy năm trước sát vách nhà hàng xóm con kia rõ ràng chó.

"Đúng, bác sĩ." Khương Daniel nhìn ta hỏi nói, " ta hiện tại tiếp tục chờ hay là. . ."

"Không cần chờ." Ta nói xong sau Khương Daniel biểu lộ một chút liền nắm chặt lại với nhau, "Ý của ta là, chúng ta tìm tới ngươi phối đối đối tượng."

Cái kia phối đối đối tượng, là ta. ]

3.

[ kỳ thật ta cũng không biết ta vì sao lại không giải thích được tự nguyện tham gia phần này thí nghiệm, có lẽ là bởi vì Khương Daniel nam hài kia xem ra quá đáng thương?

Lại có lẽ là cùng hắn đối thoại cũng dẫn xuất trong lòng ta cô độc?

Hay là ta đối phần này dược tề hiệu quả lòng hiếu kỳ quá nặng dẫn đến ta từ một cái xem trò vui người nhất định phải bò lên trên sân khấu xướng lên một khúc mới đã nghiền?

Ta còn không có cân nhắc qua đến, liền cảm thấy kim tiêm đâm rách da của ta, lạnh buốt dược tề tiêm vào đến trong cơ thể của ta, Khương Daniel liền nằm tại ta bên cạnh, cảm kích nhìn ta, miệng bên trong nói liên miên lải nhải nói gì đó ta nghe không rõ lắm.

Ta đột nhiên có chút sợ hãi, cũng không phải là sợ cái này dược tề thật sự hữu hiệu ta nửa đời sau đều sẽ cùng bên người cái này vừa mới gặp qua không đến hai giờ nam hài sinh hoạt chung một chỗ, dù sao ta biết ta sinh hoạt trọng tâm nên ở đâu.

Ta lo lắng chính là ta làm như thế nào hướng cấp trên của ta giải thích ta cái này không trải qua suy nghĩ hành vi.

Nhưng mà lo lắng của ta là dư thừa, ta vừa mới dừng dừng tay trên cánh tay máu không bao lâu, liền bị gọi vào văn phòng, lão nhân kia nhà tựa hồ rất hài lòng quyết định của ta, nói là cái gì hắn a có thể từ càng thêm học thuật khoa học góc độ đến phân tích thí nghiệm kết quả loại hình blah blah ta không có nghiêm túc nghe.

Ta gật gật đầu biểu thị mình minh bạch về sau liền rời đi văn phòng, Khương Daniel đã sớm cởi ra trước đó vô khuẩn phục, thay đổi một thân thường phục, không thể không nói hắn thật là móc áo, ngay cả loại kia phổ phổ thông thông lớn ô vuông áo sơmi đều có thể xuyên ra xa xỉ phẩm cảm giác, ta không hiểu cảm giác mình có chút đỏ mặt.

Chẳng lẽ thuốc nhanh như vậy liền có hiệu lực rồi?

Ta ở trong lòng yên lặng ghi lại.

"Ngươi được rồi, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ ngốc thật lâu đâu. Bọn hắn không có mắng ngươi đi." Khương Daniel cười hì hì nói với ta, rất tự nhiên kéo qua ta.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Ta bị đột nhiên cử chỉ thân mật hù đến, quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn. Cơ hồ chưa có tiếp xúc qua người khác nhiệt độ cơ thể ta nhất thời không biết nên phản ứng ra sao.

"Ừm? Chúng ta bây giờ không là một đôi sao?" Khương Daniel tiếp tục mỉm cười, đem ta ôm càng chặt, "Ta đã cảm thấy ngươi càng xem càng thuận mắt."

"Nha. . . Có đúng không. ." Ta có chút lúng túng trả lời.

"A. . . Cái kia, thật cám ơn ngươi nguyện ý theo giúp ta tham gia cái này thí nghiệm." Khương Daniel đột nhiên biểu lộ nghiêm túc, "Dù cho cái này thuốc thật vô dụng, chúng ta coi như kết giao bằng hữu, hữu dụng, ta Khương Daniel phát thệ sẽ đối ngươi tốt."

"Ta. . ." Từ trước đến nay ít nhân tế kết giao ta nhất thời không biết trả lời thế nào, "Ta cũng sẽ hết sức."

Đây thật là hỏng bét trả lời, nhưng là ta cũng nghĩ không ra cái gì, luôn không khả năng muốn ta hiện tại liền lớn tiếng cùng hắn hô ta yêu ngươi sau đó mãnh thân hắn đi, vậy hắn khả năng tiêm vào tiến trong cơ thể ta chính là xuân dược.

Nhưng là ta một câu hết sức giống như hắn rất được lợi, hắn cười đem ta kéo vào trong ngực của hắn, ta mới phát hiện hắn vóc dáng cao hơn ta một chút, đầu của ta tựa ở hắn lồng ngực nở nang bên trên, có thể nghe được hắn hữu lực tiếng tim đập.

Bịch bịch.

Làm cho nhịp tim của ta cũng mất đi ngày thường tần suất.

"A đối rồi?"

"?"

"Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới ta còn không biết ngươi tên gì vậy?"

". . . Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Hồng Thánh Hựu a thật là dễ nghe."

". . . . ." ]

4.

[ kia ngày sau, không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, ta giống như thật bắt đầu cùng Khương Daniel nghiêm túc kết giao lên, ăn cơm xem phim, thậm chí ngay cả ta cho tới bây giờ đều không muốn tham dự đi bộ đường xa leo núi ta thế mà cũng đầu não nóng lên tham dự đi vào.

Cái này "AL&OM" dược tề thật sự là không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Ta vẫn luôn có thói quen viết nhật ký, nội dung cũng từ trước kia giống như là nghiên cứu tổng kết báo cáo đồng dạng đồ vật biến thành hôm nay cùng Daniel đã làm gì, ngày mai muốn cùng Daniel làm gì, muốn cùng Daniel lại làm một lần cái gì cái gì.

Chúng ta cũng tiến hành lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba cùng lần thứ tư dược tề tiêm vào, nhưng mà ta hiện tại đã không biết mình là bởi vì dược tề tác dụng mà như thế thích cùng Daniel cùng một chỗ, hay là ta thật thích hắn.

Dạng này tình cảm để ta có chút bối rối, nhưng mà loại này bối rối tại mỗi ngày nhìn thấy hắn ở nhà dưới lầu chờ ta, hoặc là tại ta bận bịu công việc thời điểm nhìn thấy bên cạnh bàn đột nhiên thêm ra một phần liền làm, hắn ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh cái cằm chống đỡ lấy mặt bàn cười nhìn ta cái chủng loại kia cảm giác hạnh phúc hạ, không đáng nhắc đến.

Đương nhiên còn có một số ta trước kia xấu hổ tại nói ra miệng, hoặc là căn bản sẽ không nói lời tại Daniel trước mặt ta cũng dám nói.

Ta còn nhớ rõ lần thứ ba dược vật tiêm vào về sau, chúng ta ra ngoài uống một chút rượu, ta rất ít đụng loại này để ta suy nghĩ không rõ rệt đồ vật, nhưng mà ngày đó mọi người hào hứng cũng rất cao.

Hai người đều hét tới hơi say rượu ngã xuống giường, ta đột nhiên có to gan ý nghĩ , ta muốn hắn sờ ta.

Đúng, ta cũng không muốn tìm cái gì uyển chuyển hoặc là dễ nghe hơn từ ngữ để hình dung ta ngay lúc đó khát vọng, ta chính là muốn hắn sờ ta, từ đầu đến chân, tốt nhất mỗi cái tế bào đều không cần rơi xuống cái chủng loại kia.

Thế là đêm đó chúng ta làm, ta chưa từng có cảm giác được nhân loại giác quan có thể có được như thế cực hạn khoái cảm, chúng ta đều điên cuồng tác thủ người đối phương, dù cho bị cắm vào lúc đau đớn ta đều cảm thấy là hưởng thụ, cảm nhận được hắn phát đạt cơ bắp, nhiệt độ cơ thể nóng bỏng ôm ấp lấy ta, đầu lưỡi của hắn tại ta bên lỗ tai liếm láp, hắn trầm thấp thở dốc.

Ta cũng không hiểu chúng ta đêm đó đến tột cùng làm mấy lần, ngày thứ hai hai người đều đau lưng trên mặt đất không được ban, cầm giao hàng đều là chùy cái kéo vải ai thua ai đi.

Sau đó hai người nhìn đối phương cười ngây ngô, cũng không biết là đang cười cái gì, dù sao chính là cảm thấy buồn cười.

Hạnh phúc có lẽ chính là chuyện như vậy đi.

Kia ngày sau chúng ta ở chung, ta đem ta đồ vật chuyển đến Daniel nhà, bởi vì nhà ta thực tế là quá nhỏ, cũng không phải là ta không có kinh tế năng lực mua cái càng lớn, mà là trước kia cuộc sống của ta chỉ cần một cái giường đi ngủ một cái phòng tắm tắm rửa liền có thể, về phần nấu cơm là không thể nào, ta cũng không thích xem TV cho nên ngay cả khách sảnh đều không có.

Daniel nhà không giống, mặc dù có chút lộn xộn nhưng là ta cảm thấy dạng này càng có sinh hoạt khí tức, trong phòng khách có máy chơi game, đời ta đều không có chơi qua trò chơi, ta coi là lấy trí thông minh của ta hẳn là khả năng nghiền ép Daniel, nhưng kết quả đầu đều muốn cho Daniel đánh rụng.

Hắn trò cười ta, ta cũng cảm thấy có thể đùa cho hắn vui, ta cũng thật vui vẻ.

Nhà hắn có cái phòng bếp, nhưng mà chúng ta sẽ chỉ nấu chỉ có mì tôm, còn thường xuyên hoặc là nước thả nhiều hoặc là hai người dính nhau dính nhau luộc thành trộn lẫn mặt.

Thậm chí có lúc hai người ngay cả lửa đều không có mở liền chạy đi chơi game, kết quả mở ra nồi hai người mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, chỉ vào đối phương cái mũi mắng đối phương là thiểu năng, sau đó cười đùa giỡn một phen.

Trước mấy ngày chúng ta tiến hành lần thứ tư dược vật tiêm vào, nói thật ta cảm giác chúng ta đã không cần loại đồ vật này, ta yêu hắn hắn yêu ta, đây không phải chuyện thiên kinh địa nghĩa sao? ]

5.

[ đúng.

Ta yêu Daniel, Daniel yêu ta liền hẳn là chuyện thiên kinh địa nghĩa.

Thế nhưng là vì sao lại biến thành như vậy chứ?

Ta cảm giác được trong lòng tựa hồ có vô số con kiến đang bò, con giun tiến vào trong xương tủy, toàn thân nói không nên lời không thoải mái. Ta hận không thể xông đi lên dùng đốt lên nước rơi ở nam nhân kia trên mặt.

Vì cái gì Daniel sẽ đối với hắn cười?

Vì cái gì Daniel sẽ cho hắn mời rượu?

Hôm nay ta cùng Daniel tiến hành một lần cuối cùng dược vật tiêm vào, tiến hành thân thể kiểm trắc cùng báo cáo sau liền nhanh chóng đuổi tới Daniel cao bên trong một cái hảo bằng hữu tiệc sinh nhật, bắt đầu là rất vui vẻ, Daniel tại mọi người ánh mắt kinh ngạc hạ giới thiệu ta là bạn trai của hắn, lúc kia trong lòng ta có nói không nên lời thỏa mãn cùng tự hào. Nhưng mà cái kia đáng ghét cao trung bằng hữu, phi thường không có có nhãn lực thấy cùng nhiệt tình lôi kéo Daniel đi đến một bên, còn thân mật kề vai sát cánh, ta một nháy mắt tâm tình liền không khá hơn, nhưng mà người chung quanh một mực đang nói chuyện với ta, dù sao tại dạng này trường hợp ta không thể để cho Daniel mất mặt, cho nên ta cũng chỉ đành cùng bọn hắn câu có câu không trò chuyện.

Nhưng là! Nhưng là!

Đêm nay Daniel cơ hồ không có tới nói chuyện với ta, một mực đang cùng hắn những cái được gọi là các huynh đệ tốt nói chuyện phiếm, ta cứ như vậy không trọng yếu sao? Ngươi không nhìn thấy ta tâm tình không tốt sao?

Trong lòng ta lòng đố kị lập tức liền đốt lên, dạng này Daniel ta không nguyện ý nhìn thấy.

Ta tìm cái rời đi cái kia tụ hội, trở lại phòng làm việc, ta đóng lại phòng thí nghiệm đại môn miệng lớn thở.

Không biết vì cái gì nghĩ đến như thế Daniel trong lòng liền đổ đắc hoảng, giống như là bị nắm yết hầu, nhét vào trong bể bơi, ta ngay cả giãy dụa khí lực đều không có.

Lại nghĩ điên cuồng đánh. . .

Đúng rồi!

Ta đi đến phòng thí nghiệm bên cạnh giam giữ thí nghiệm chuột bạch địa phương, nâng lên hai cái chiếc lồng trở lại phòng thí nghiệm. Mở ra cửa lồng, mang lên cao su tay bao liền bắt một con ra, tựa hồ cảm thấy ta không vui, con kia chuột bạch trong tay ta điên cuồng giãy dụa lấy, ta đi đến bên cạnh dược vật tủ, cũng không nhìn ta cầm lấy là thuốc gì đây tề, liền nắm bắt chuột bạch miệng hướng bên trong rót đi vào.

Rất nhanh chuột bạch liền không có hô hấp.

Ta cảm giác dạng này còn chưa đủ.

Ta nhìn trước mắt tủ thuốc, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một cái phương án.

Đã chúng ta có thể có dược tề có thể để cho hai cái người xa lạ yêu nhau, vậy tại sao không thể có có thể để cho hai người triệt để thuộc về lẫn nhau dược tề đâu?

Ta Ung Thánh Hựu, vì cái gì liền không thể nghiên cứu ra một phần dạng này dược tề đâu? ]

6.

[ "Ngươi gần nhất giống như bề bộn nhiều việc a?"

Ta như thường lệ trong nhà chuẩn bị điểm tâm, tài nấu nướng của ta cũng theo thời gian cùng luyện tập dần dần dâng lên, ta thậm chí học xong bánh mì nướng.

Tốt, như trước kia so ra hoàn toàn chính xác tiến bộ rất lớn.

Daniel ở sau lưng ôm ta, hỏi ta.

Ta gật gật đầu, biểu thị gần nhất lại có một cái mới hạng mục muốn nghiên cứu phát minh.

"Thật là, các ngươi làm một chuyến này thật không dễ dàng, ngươi gần nhất vài ngày đều ba điểm mới trở về, ngươi dạng này ta sẽ lo lắng." Daniel tại ta phần gáy nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái, trêu đến ta dưới bụng một trận khô nóng.

"Được rồi, ăn điểm tâm." Ta đẩy hắn ra, ta hiện tại không có thời gian, ta gần nhất nghiên cứu tiến triển rất tốt, chí ít trên lý luận là như thế này, ta nghĩ đến chỉ cần ta nhanh một chút, Daniel liền có thể sớm một chút triệt để thuộc về ta, hiện tại thân mật cũng không trọng yếu, về sau nghĩ muốn bao nhiêu muốn bao nhiêu.

Ta đem nướng xong bánh mì trang đến trong mâm đẩy vào trong tay của hắn, dặn dò hắn không cần nhiều thả mứt hoa quả, không phải lại muốn ngao ngao gọi đau răng.

Thật là, rõ ràng đã là đại nhân còn giống như tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, toàn thế giới cũng chỉ có ta sẽ tiếp nhận hắn, thích hắn, chiếu cố vấn hắn đi.

Ta trở lại phòng làm việc còn không có ngồi xuống, liền bị gọi vào văn phòng, đoán chừng lại là hỏi ta vì cái gì gần nhất dược vật tiêu hao như thế lớn, chuột bạch tỉ lệ tử vong cao như vậy.

Ta mới không quan tâm những này đâu, các ngươi phải biết đây đều là cần thiết tiêu hao là được, những lão già này lão thái bà thật sự là phiền không được.

Nói thật ta thật là một khắc đồng hồ đều không chờ được, mỗi lần nhìn thấy Daniel cùng hắn những cái kia ta ngay cả danh tự đều chẳng muốn nhớ kỹ người ra ngoài, trong lòng ta liền phiền không được, cả ngày tâm tình liền được không.

Thậm chí ngay cả mỗi đêm hôn vuốt ve, ta đều cảm thấy trên người hắn có người khác mùi, để ta cảm thấy buồn nôn.

Chúng ta thậm chí bắt đầu có cãi lộn, mặc dù mỗi lần đều là hắn tới tìm ta cầu hoà, nhưng là vì cái gì ngay từ đầu muốn cùng ta nhao nhao đâu, nghe ta không được sao?

Không thể nói lý. ]

7.

[ ta đem phần này dược tề lấy tên tại thuộc về, nhiều lãng mạn a, ta thuộc về ngươi, ngươi thuộc về ta, đây không phải tình yêu hẳn là có dáng vẻ sao?

Ta thí nghiệm đã dần dần đi đến hồi cuối, đáng tiếc là ta thỉnh cầu không đến mời người tới làm dược vật thí nghiệm, ta cũng không nghĩ đợi thêm.

Hết thảy đều tại đêm nay.

Daniel, đêm nay qua đi, chúng ta sẽ triệt để thuộc về lẫn nhau. Liền dùng trong tay của ta phần này thuộc về. ]

8.

Khương Daniel khép lại Ung Thánh Hựu quyển nhật ký, nội tâm từng đợt gợn sóng.

"Cái này. . ." Khương Daniel nhất thời ngữ nghẹn, không biết nói cái gì cho phải, "Ta không biết. . . Các ngươi không phải nói kia phần dược tề không có tác dụng phụ sao? Ta hoàn toàn không có việc gì a? ?"

"Thật xin lỗi. . . Khương tiên sinh. . . Chúng ta cũng là gần nhất mới tiếp vào báo cáo. . . Al phần này dược tề cũng không có tác dụng phụ, nhưng mà đã có mấy vị OM dược tề người sử dụng trở nên cuồng nhiệt. . ." Lão giả thanh âm cũng là run rẩy, trong lòng một sợ hãi khôn cùng, nếu không phải mình sớm một chút đi tới phòng thí nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phải đem kia phần hắn tự cho là thành công dược tề tiêm vào tiến bị trói trên ghế hôn mê Daniel trong thân thể.

"Vậy, vậy phần dược tề thật có thể thành công. . . Để người thuộc về một người khác à. . . ?" Khương Daniel đem bởi vì gây tê mà hôn mê Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lên, tựa ở trên tường.

"Không. . . Kia có khả năng rất lớn chỉ là một phần nghiện tính cực mạnh độc dược. ." Lão giả thở dài, "Chúng ta có thể muốn đem Thánh Hựu. . Còn có mấy vị khác tiêm vào OM dược tề người tạm thời cách biệt. . . Dù sao cái này là lỗi của ta, chính là ủy khuất ngươi. . ."

"Không, lão tiên sinh xin ngươi nhất định phải cứu tốt Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel mắt nhìn bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái cái sau cái trán, "Ta sẽ chờ, bao lâu đều biết."

"Được rồi. Thánh Hựu gặp được ngươi cũng coi là có phúc."

9.

[ thế là, ta bị cách ly ra, vừa mới bắt đầu đoạn thời gian kia ta cơ hồ liền là thằng điên, tựa hồ bọn hắn đã dự nghĩ tới điểm này, ngay cả một cái để ta đập đồ vật đều không có cho ta.

Ta chỉ có thể tức giận đem gối đầu chăn mền ném tới trên tường, nhưng mà điểm này dùng cũng vô dụng.

Không gặp được Daniel thống khổ giống như là cây đao cùn tử, tại trên cổ của ta chậm rãi cọ xát lấy, máu thịt be bét để người muốn nhờ chết.

Ta cũng nghĩ qua, nhưng mà ngay cả tường đều là dùng mềm mại cao su tiến hành trải tầng, đưa tới bộ đồ ăn đều là nhựa chế.

Ta chỉ có thể mỗi ngày đối những cái kia chăm sóc nhân viên, chửi rủa cũng tốt cầu xin cũng được.

Bọn hắn làm sao đều không cho ta thấy Daniel.

Ta giống cái người điên đem thân thể hướng trên cửa đụng, đang trông nom nhân viên tiến đến đưa đồ ăn thời điểm muốn chạy trốn ra đi, ta tuyệt thực bọn hắn liền cho ta xâu dịch dinh dưỡng, ta thành công trộm được chìa khoá ra ngoài phát hiện nghênh đón ta là một đầu bạch chói mắt hành lang, lão già chết tiệt kia đứng tại cách đó không xa đối ta cười.

Tựa hồ ta tất cả cử động kế hoạch bọn hắn đều ngờ tới.

Vì cái gì toàn thế giới đều đang cùng ta đối nghịch, vì cái gì Daniel không tới cứu ta, chẳng lẽ hắn ở bên ngoài đã có người khác sao?

Hắn không phải phát thệ phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn ta sao?

Người đâu?

Nói ra hứa hẹn liền giống như đánh rắm sao? ?

Lúc kia ta là điên cuồng, là cuồng loạn. Nhiều lần bọn hắn muốn hướng trên người ta đánh trấn định tề mới có thể ngăn lại ta xúc động.

Ta hoàn toàn không hiểu tình trạng của mình, cũng không hiểu bọn hắn tại sao phải đối với ta như vậy.

Ta cảm thấy mình mới là đúng, ta sở tác sở vi đều là vì ta cùng Daniel, những người khác là không thể nói lý, là đến từ Địa Ngục không nhìn nổi nhân gian chân ái ác ma.

Nhưng mà ta mới là cái kia không thể nói lý ác ma.

Không biết qua bao lâu, ta từ trong phòng bệnh sau khi tỉnh lại liền không còn có tính toán chẳng qua thời gian, ngày đó y tá cho ta tiêm vào một cái từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua màu hồng nhạt dược tề, lúc kia ta đã hết hi vọng, cho dù bọn họ cho ta tiêm vào chính là xuyên ruột độc dược cũng tốt, tình dược cũng được, lòng ta đã chết rồi, Daniel không ở bên người, ta tìm không thấy sống ý nghĩa.

Nhưng mà chi này dược tề lại tỉnh lại ta lương tri, hoặc là nói trước kia ta, trước kia cái kia yêu Daniel ta là như thế nào.

Dược tề tại đã mỗi tuần một chi tần suất tiêm vào tiến thân thể của ta, ta năng lực suy tính cùng ký ức cũng dần dần rõ ràng thông suốt lên, ta ý thức được mình trước đó sở tác sở vi kém chút muốn Daniel mệnh, nghĩ tới chỗ này phía sau lưng của ta liền phát lạnh, may mắn ta rõ ràng nhớ kỹ ta tại đem kim tiêm cắm vào Daniel thể nội thời điểm liền bị gây tê quá khứ, không phải hậu quả khó mà lường được.

Dần dần khôi phục ta bắt đầu phối hợp trị liệu, đại khái qua chừng hai tháng, không sai ta bắt đầu khôi phục thời gian khái niệm. Bọn hắn nói ta có thể rời đi, tại trong cơ thể ta OM dược tề mang tới độc tố đã bị pha loãng thanh lý.

Ta cùng bọn hắn nói chờ một chút, ta muốn viết một phong thư, ta muốn nói cho Daniel ta có bao nhiêu thật có lỗi, cho dù hắn hiện tại đã bắt đầu một đoạn cuộc sống mới, dù sao OM dược tề thất bại cũng liền cho thấyAL&OM phần kế hoạch này thất bại, cái gì kích thích tố hấp dẫn hẳn là chỉ thích hợp với động vật hoặc là căn bản bọn hắn liền là một đôi đi.

Ta biết dù cho mình khôi phục ta cũng không có mặt mũi lại đi tìm Daniel đi quấy rầy cuộc sống của hắn. Cũng không có tư cách, ta đã từng kém chút lấy tính mạng của hắn.

Nhưng là ta vẫn là muốn cùng hắn nói xin lỗi. Thế là ta mượn giấy bút chuẩn bị bắt đầu viết. . . ]

"Ngươi kỳ thật có thể chính miệng nói với ta."

Ta bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, phát hiện Khương Daniel đứng tại trước mặt của ta, hắn mặc trên người chúng ta ngày đầu tiên tại cửa phòng làm việc gặp mặt món kia lớn ô vuông áo sơmi.

"Daniel. . . ? !" Ta đứng lên, không thể tin được ta nghĩ phải muốn chết muốn sống người liền đứng tại trước mặt của ta, ngay tại ta đã làm tốt đời này đều không gặp được hắn thời điểm, "Ta. . ."

Ta lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng, Daniel từng thanh từng thanh ta vớt tiến trong ngực của hắn.

"Ta biết. Khoảng thời gian này, kỳ thật ta vẫn luôn tại bên cạnh ngươi. Chỉ là ta không dám đi quấy rầy ngươi trị liệu." Daniel không giải thích được để ta nhất thời không biết trả lời như thế nào.

Cái gì gọi là ở bên cạnh ta?

"Khương tiên sinh một mực ở tại ngươi sát vách. Hơn nửa năm đó đến, không hề rời đi qua." Chăm sóc nhân viên thay Daniel trả lời trong lòng ta vấn đề, cười cười ra hiệu chúng ta có thể chậm rãi trò chuyện về sau liền rời khỏi phòng.

"Ngươi. . . ?" Lỗ mũi của ta chua chua, ta biết đại khái Daniel ý tứ, nhưng là ta vẫn là không thể tin được hắn sẽ vì như thế ta. . .

"Thánh Hựu. . ." Daniel nhẹ nhàng hô hoán tên của ta, "Ta không biết như thế nào mới có thể thay ngươi chia sẻ thống khổ như vậy, ta cũng rất hận tiêm vào OM dược tề không phải ta, cho nên ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là. . . Nghĩ đến dạng này có lẽ có thể cách ngươi gần một chút, cảm nhận được ngươi thống khổ. . . Có lỗi với ta có phải là thật hay không rất vô dụng. ."

"Đồ ngốc. . ."

Ta làm càn tại Daniel trong ngực lớn tiếng khóc lên.

10.

[

2018/6/17

Cám ơn ngươi còn nguyện ý yêu ta, tại ta không trọn vẹn không chịu nổi thời điểm theo giúp ta, tại ta mất hết can đảm thời điểm xuất hiện tại bên cạnh ta.

Trên thế giới không có cái gì dược tề có thể mang đến tình yêu, nhưng là cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì dược tề có thể ngăn cản tình yêu.

Tại vô số lần giãy dụa xoay kéo qua đi, mỏi mệt qua đi phát hiện ngươi nằm tại bên cạnh ta,

Có lẽ về sau chúng ta còn có thể nhìn thấy rất nhiều phong cảnh, cũng sẽ có rất nhiều điên đảo long đong,

Chúng ta hay là y nguyên cam kết ba chữ kia vĩnh viễn.

\---- Ung Thánh Hựu ]

\---FIn---


	170. Chapter 170

BY che mặt ca vương

1.

Biển bảo nước vương tử Ung Thánh Hựu phải lập gia đình.

Đúng vậy không sai, là lấy chồng.

Lời nói nói đến hơi dài, tổng kết chính là táp ma quốc vương tử ngày nào đó trông thấy biển bảo nước công chúa, vừa gặp đã cảm mến. Nói chỉ cần đem công chúa gả cho hắn liền cùng biển bảo nước thế hệ giao hảo, nếu không cường thủ hào đoạt cũng phải đem công chúa đoạt tới.

Táp ma quốc nghe tên này liền bá khí, lại táp lại ma, người ta cũng đích thật là trên thế giới này cường đại nhất quốc gia.

Đệ nhất cường quốc lên tiếng, nho nhỏ biển bảo nước không dám không nghe theo.

Nhưng vấn đề là biển bảo nước căn bản không có cái gì công chúa, chỉ có một vị vương tử.

Biển bảo nước quốc vương coi là vương tử đem nhầm thị nữ nhận thành công chúa, thế là mời vương tử đến trong cung dự tiệc.

Trong vương cung tất cả nữ tính đều tại vương tử trước mắt lộ cái mặt, vương tử cái nào đều không coi trọng.

Hết lần này tới lần khác là đi trong hậu hoa viên thông khí lúc, nhìn thấy từ bên cửa sổ lóe lên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Vương tử kích động dắt lấy người hầu tay nói, đó chính là hắn muốn tìm công chúa!

Lần này nháo cái Ô Long, nhưng vương tử chính là nhận định kia là công chúa, mặc cho người bên cạnh nói thế nào chính là muốn cưới nàng.

Quốc vương vương hậu không dám nói thẳng, chỉ có thể nói bóng nói gió.

Cuối cùng lại là đem vương tử gây gấp, tuyên bố không đem công chúa giao ra, ngày mai liền phái người đến công thành.

Không có cách, Ung Thánh Hựu liền xuất giá.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo thật dày tóc giả, mặc rườm rà váy, ngồi ở trong xe ngựa, đi theo Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ về táp ma quốc.

Khương Daniel tại quốc vương trước mặt hung cực kì, gặp Ung Thánh Hựu hết lần này tới lần khác thành cái sẽ chỉ đỏ mặt cưa miệng hồ lô.

"Ngươi có đói bụng không, khát không khát?" Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu.

—— biển bảo nước quốc vương nói, bọn hắn công chúa có bệnh, không biết nói chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tâm tư ăn uống, chỉ muốn làm sao không lộ hãm chạy đi.

Khương Daniel lặng lẽ đi bắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, Ung Thánh Hựu vèo rút trở về cúi đầu, tóc thật dài ngăn trở nét mặt của hắn, Khương Daniel mặt mình đỏ một mảng lớn.

Cứ như vậy, hai người về táp ma quốc.

2.

Tại táp ma quốc đợi hơn một tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu không tìm được chạy đi cơ hội, lại một mực đang lộ tẩy biên giới thăm dò.

Đại hôn ngày ấy, hai người đi tại táp ma quốc trung tâm đại đạo bên trên, bên cạnh dân chúng nhiệt tình hướng bọn hắn ném hoa tươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được bên cạnh có người nhỏ giọng đang nói: "Cái này công chúa xinh đẹp là xinh đẹp, làm sao cao như vậy a."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy tranh thủ thời gian cong cong đầu gối của mình, đoạn đường này đi được quả thực vất vả.

Còn có ngày ấy, Khương Daniel tiểu chất tử đến trong cung chơi đùa, ỷ lại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh không đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm hắn cũng không tốn sức, chỉ là tiểu tử này chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu hầu kết nói: "Công chúa, cha ta nơi này cũng có tiểu thạch đầu nha!"

Dọa đến Ung Thánh Hựu về sau một mực mặc cao cổ lễ phục.

Còn có, đêm tân hôn, Khương Daniel tắt đèn liền muốn cùng hắn thân mật, cái này sao có thể thân mật, Khương Daniel có hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng cũng không thiếu, thân mật chẳng phải là lập tức lộ tẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hành vi hung hăng cự tuyệt Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel chỉ coi nàng xấu hổ.

Còn có một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu tại tòa thành phía sau trong sông chơi nước chơi vui vẻ quá mức, quên sau khi lên bờ đem vòng quanh ống quần buông ra, kia nồng đậm lông chân để Khương Daniel đưa khăn lông tay sững sờ ngay tại chỗ.

Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới người hầu nhỏ giật mình, há mồm liền ra: "Chúng ta công chúa nàng có bao nhiêu lông chứng."

—— quốc vương trước khi đi dặn dò, gặp được sự tình liền nói công chúa có bệnh.

Cho nên a, táp ma quốc trên phố một mực lưu truyền như thế cái tin tức.

"Vương tử cưới trở về cái này công chúa toàn thân là bệnh a, không biết nói chuyện, nhiều lông, dài hầu kết, hay là bần nhũ."

"Này! Ai nói bần nhũ là bệnh!"

3.

Lại nói Ung Thánh Hựu giả câm trang gần nửa năm, thực tế là kìm nén đến hoảng.

Đến này thời gian lâu, mặc dù một mực đang lộ tẩy biên giới thăm dò, nhưng một mực không có chân chính lộ tẩy, hắn lá gan dần dần lớn lên.

Khương Daniel không có ở đây thời điểm, hắn liền đóng kín cửa cùng người hầu nhỏ nói chuyện phiếm.

Khi có người lại giả dạng làm câm điếc.

Nhưng ngày này, cũng là xảo, Ung Thánh Hựu bọn hắn trong phòng nói chuyện phiếm, bị lâm thời trở về Khương Daniel nghe vừa vặn.

Khương Daniel nổi giận đùng đùng đạp thuê phòng cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến khẽ run rẩy hạt dưa vung đầy đất.

Khương Daniel cả giận nói: "Ai trong phòng!"

Người hầu nhỏ há miệng run rẩy về: "Liền, liền ta cùng công chúa."

"Không đúng! Còn có cái nam nhân!"

Khương Daniel vén giường đạp ngăn tủ, phát thệ đào sâu ba thước cũng phải đem cái này gian phu tìm ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng người hầu nhỏ chen trong góc giống hai con chim cút.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực đang nháy mắt hỏi người hầu nhỏ làm sao bây giờ, người hầu nhỏ vò đầu bứt tai không biết như thế nào cho phải.

Khương Daniel không tìm được người, nộ khí trùng thiên tới chất vấn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu thật tốt, người này thế mà còn dám cho hắn đội nón xanh!

Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục khoát tay, một mực dùng miệng hình nói hắn không có.

Khương Daniel rút kiếm ra đến, vụt lập tức bức tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ.

Người hầu nhỏ dọa đến co quắp ngã trên mặt đất.

Khương Daniel đến cùng không có xuống dưới tay, chuyển tay đem cắt chỉ hướng người hầu nhỏ, hỏi hắn gian phu đi nơi nào.

Người hầu nhỏ nhìn chằm chằm kia lóe ánh sáng mũi kiếm, sẽ chỉ hung hăng nói không có.

Khương Daniel kiếm lại đi trước bức một tấc, người hầu nhỏ lâm nguy nhanh trí, thốt ra:

"Ta, ta biết khẩu kỹ!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mồ hôi lạnh đem quần áo đều ướt đẫm, nghe được câu này nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Khương Daniel dùng kiếm chỉ lấy người hầu nhỏ để hắn biểu diễn một đoạn.

Người hầu nhỏ thanh âm lanh lảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm so hắn trầm thấp. Người hầu nhỏ chỉ có thể dùng sức đè ép cuống họng bắt chước.

Khương Daniel nghe được về sau lại cười "Ngươi coi ta là đồ đần sao!"

Dứt lời, rút kiếm liền muốn hướng phía trước gai.

"Ngừng! ! !"

Một giọng nam tại Khương Daniel vang lên bên tai.

Hắn bỗng nhiên quay đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt đỏ bừng nói: "Là ta."

4.

Khương Daniel sắp điên!

Hắn móc tim móc phổi yêu nửa năm công chúa thế mà là cái nam nhân!

Công chúa không có bệnh, có bệnh chính là hắn!

Cho nên, cùng hắn phân ra một khối bò bít tết ăn chính là một cái nam nhân.

Cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nhảy dây chính là một cái nam nhân.

Cùng hắn cùng một chỗ chơi diều chính là một cái nam nhân.

Cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngắm sao chính là một cái nam nhân.

Hắn mỗi ngày ôm ngủ cũng là một cái nam nhân!

Khương Daniel tức giận đến muốn bạo tạc, trong cơn tức giận cưỡi ngựa chạy ra khỏi thành bảo.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong thành bảo nơm nớp lo sợ mà ngồi xuống, sợ Khương Daniel mệnh lệnh bọn thị vệ đem hắn bắt lại chém chết.

"Công, công chúa, chúng ta làm sao bây giờ a..." Người hầu nhỏ nhỏ giọng hỏi.

"Đều lộ tẩy còn kêu cái gì công chúa."

Người hầu nhỏ vụng trộm nhìn hắn một cái hỏi: "Vương tử, chúng ta làm sao bây giờ a..."

"Lớn không được đã chạy ra đi chứ sao. Ta quan sát qua, tây nam phương hướng thủ vệ yếu kém nhất, xế chiều mỗi ngày 6 soát lại cho đúng rồi bàn giao tiếp ban, có hai phút không có thủ vệ." Ung Thánh Hựu sờ mũi một cái nói, "Ai, ta còn có chút không nỡ."

Người hầu nhỏ mím môi một cái không nói chuyện.

Cửa gian phòng bịch một tiếng bị người phá tan, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng đầu tiên là có thị vệ phụng mệnh tới giết bọn hắn, cọ đứng lên.

Kết quả người tiến vào là lão quản gia, lảo đảo bổ nhào Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt nói: "Công chúa việc lớn không tốt! Vương tử bị cường đạo bắt đi!"

"Chuyện gì xảy ra!"

Lão quản gia dưới tình thế cấp bách thế mà quên đi công chúa là người câm, tai mắt mờ hắn cũng xem nhẹ cái này rõ ràng là cái thanh âm của nam nhân.

"Vương tử hắn không biết bởi vì vì chuyện gì thở phì phò chạy ra khỏi thành, kiếm cũng không mang, kết quả nửa đường gặp một đám cường đạo, đi theo thị vệ của hắn may mắn trốn tới báo tin, vương tử hắn lại bị cường đạo bắt đi!" Lão quản gia nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt, "Công chúa, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ a!"

Quốc vương cùng vương hậu tại bọn hắn kết hôn ngày đó đêm đó liền dắt tay vân du tứ phương đi, dưới mắt trong vương cung địa vị cao nhất là thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu vị này "Công chúa".

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định thật nhanh, cực nhanh điểm một đội thị vệ, cầm lấy Khương Daniel ném trong phòng kiếm xông ra hoàng cung.

Khương Daniel bị trói tại địa lao bên trong, khóe miệng thấm ra máu, kia là bị cường đạo đánh.

Đám kia cường đạo bắt đến hắn liền suy nghĩ xử trí như thế nào hắn, giết là không thể giết, Khương Daniel dù sao cũng là một quốc vương tử, bọn hắn bọn này cường đạo làm sao cũng không thể cùng quân đội so.

Không thể giết, nhưng lại có thể coi hắn làm con tin.

Có người đưa ra đổi châu báu, có người đưa ra đổi vũ khí.

Lúc này một cái xấu xí cường đạo thăm dò nói: "Đầu nhi, nghe nói vương tử cưới vị công chúa kia dáng dấp đặc biệt đẹp, không bằng..."

Cường đạo đầu lĩnh sờ lấy râu ria dâm gật đầu cười.

Khương Daniel tức giận đến mắt đều đỏ, một đầu vọt tới kia cường đạo đầu lĩnh.

Kết quả bị cường đạo bắt lại chịu tốt một trận quyền chân.

Đang nghĩ ngợi, trong địa lao đến hai tên cường đạo, đem Khương Daniel đẩy đi ra.

Khương Daniel đến tới mặt đất lại nhìn thấy vừa mới trong đầu nghĩ đến người kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng cách hắn năm bước địa phương xa, tóc loạn, váy cũng bẩn.

"Ầy, vương tử cho các ngươi mang đến. Vậy ngươi cũng nên thực hiện lời hứa của ngươi đi, mỹ lệ công chúa." Cường đạo đầu lĩnh nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, áp lấy Khương Daniel cường đạo đem hắn bỗng nhiên hướng về phía trước đẩy, thị vệ bước ra một bước đi đón Khương Daniel, cường đạo đầu lĩnh đưa tay liền muốn đi túm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel giờ mới hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm gì, giận dữ hét: "Không được!"

Cường đạo đầu lĩnh đưa tay liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu lôi đến trong ngực, giống như là càng muốn kích thích Khương Daniel, cười lớn một thanh nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel bị thị vệ án lấy không thể động đậy, còn không có tránh ra khỏi, trong phòng tình huống đại biến, kia cường đạo đầu lĩnh đột nhiên ngã xuống đất, chúng cường đạo còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, thị vệ cắt Khương Daniel dây thừng, trong tay hắn nhét một thanh kiếm.

Kia mặt đổ vào cường đạo trên người Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, rút ra cắm ở cường đạo đầu lĩnh ngực chủy thủ, phi thân nhào về phía cách hắn gần nhất cái kia cường đạo.

Khương Daniel cùng thị vệ cũng lộ ra vũ khí tiến vào trận này chém giết.

Ung Thánh Hựu một chiêu này giết bọn hắn cái vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, rắn mất đầu, thêm nữa ngoài phòng còn có bọn hắn tiếp viện. Không có một hồi, đám này cường đạo liền bị chế phục.

Trong phòng cục diện khống chế không sai biệt lắm, Khương Daniel dẫn theo kiếm đi ra ngoài.

"Daniel."

Khương Daniel ngột nghĩ đến, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu hô tên của hắn.

"Daniel." Thấy bước chân hắn không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hô một lần.

Khương Daniel không có quay đầu, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi đi đi."

"Thật sao, vậy ngươi sẽ không đi tiến đánh biển bảo nước đi." Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Khương Daniel đắng chát nghĩ, nguyên lai hắn đi cùng với ta cũng là bởi vì sợ ta.

"Ừm."

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu thật đi.

Khương Daniel nghe được dần dần đi xa tiếng bước chân quay đầu thời điểm chỉ thấy một cái thẳng tắp bóng lưng.

5.

Khương Daniel trở lại tòa thành thời điểm, lão quản gia sớm tại cửa ra vào chờ lấy. Nhìn thấy hắn vết thương chồng chất mặt, quản gia đau lòng nước mắt đều muốn đến rơi xuống.

Khương Daniel xuống ngựa liền không nói một lời hướng gian phòng đi vào trong, quản gia đi theo đi vài bước mới đột nhiên phát hiện, công chúa làm sao không gặp rồi?

"Vương tử, công chúa nàng?" Lão quản gia tại Khương Daniel sau lưng hỏi.

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên dừng bước, quay người đối phía sau đám người hầu cắn răng nghiến lợi nói: "Về sau ai đều không cho xách nàng!"

Đám người hầu không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, chỉ có thể cúi đầu nói "Vâng."

Không ai nhắc lại Ung Thánh Hựu cái tên này, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel lại không tự chủ được nhớ tới nàng.

Buổi sáng tỉnh lại còn không có mở mắt ra, hắn đã thành thói quen tính đưa tay đi tìm người bên cạnh. Thế nhưng là vào tay ở giữa lại là băng lãnh đệm chăn. Khương Daniel lập tức tỉnh táo lại, công chúa của hắn là cái lừa gạt hắn nam nhân.

Ngắm nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện khắp nơi đều là Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt vết tích, trên mặt bàn đặt vào hắn hái trở về hoa, đầu giường còn có hắn không có đọc xong sách, trên bệ cửa sổ còn đặt vào nửa khối không ăn xong bánh bích quy, là Ung Thánh Hựu hôm trước tự mình làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thế nào cùng người khác kết giao, cái khác nữ quyến tới cửa đến thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần chỉ là gặp một mặt liền rời đi. Khương Daniel lúc ấy cảm thấy nàng không biết nói chuyện thích yên tĩnh, thế nhưng là nghĩ lại Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không biết nói chuyện, nhưng cùng hắn ở chung xuống tới rõ ràng cảm giác hắn là cái người cởi mở, cùng với hắn một chỗ thời điểm mặc dù một mực đang khắc chế, nhưng là có thể cảm giác được hắn còn là ưa thích náo nhiệt. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, không yêu cùng người lui tới sợ là sợ mình lộ tẩy đi.

Một ngày trôi qua, Khương Daniel chậm rãi bình tĩnh lại, cuối cùng nếu như không phải hắn ép buộc biển bảo nước "Công chúa" gả cho mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải giả trang công chúa lừa hắn.

Cho nên hắn đây đều là hắn tự làm tự chịu sao?

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy trong lòng đổ đắc hoảng, không chỉ có là bởi vì hắn thu được lừa gạt, còn có cái gì khác, nhưng là hắn cũng nói không rõ ràng đó là cái gì.

6.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi đi một tháng, táp ma quốc quốc vương cùng vương hậu, cũng chính là Khương Daniel ba ba mụ mụ trở về.

Khương Daniel mụ mụ cho Khương Daniel một cái nhiệt tình ôm, hỏi hắn dạo này thế nào, có hay không phát sinh cái đại sự gì.

"Rất tốt." Khương Daniel cười cười nói.

"A, Thánh Hựu đâu, làm sao không gặp nàng? Lại sinh bệnh sao?" Vương hậu hỏi.

Khương Daniel trên mặt cứng đờ, thấp giọng nói: "Không có sinh bệnh, phát sinh một chút sự tình khác, ta tối nay cùng ngài giải thích."

Vương hậu không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ coi hai người bọn họ náo mâu thuẫn, kéo Khương Daniel cánh tay nói: "Người trẻ tuổi cãi nhau là bình thường sự tình, các ngươi muốn lẫn nhau bao dung a."

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu không nói chuyện.

"Đúng, các ngươi có phải hay không muốn chuẩn bị đi biển bảo nước nha?"

"Cái gì?"

"Ca ca của nàng không phải muốn kết hôn sao, Thánh Hựu không quay về tham gia hôn lễ sao?"

"Ca ca của nàng?" Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cái gì huynh đệ tỷ muội.

"Đúng vậy a, ta và cha ngươi cha đi ngang qua biển bảo nước nghe được, nói là biển bảo quốc vương tử ngày mười sáu tháng sáu muốn cử hành hôn lễ đâu, ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu có phải là muốn trở về..."

Cái gì biển bảo quốc vương tử? ! Kia rõ ràng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu!

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày mười sáu tháng sáu muốn kết hôn!

Khương Daniel không có nghe rõ hắn mụ mụ đằng sau nói cái gì nội dung, đầy trong đầu đều là Ung Thánh Hựu ngày mười sáu tháng sáu muốn kết hôn.

Khi Khương Daniel cưỡi ngựa phi nhanh tại đi hướng biển bảo nước trên đường thời điểm, đầu mới chậm rãi thanh minh tới. Hắn đi làm gì chứ, Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn hắn vì cái gì tức giận như vậy đâu?

Không chỉ là sinh khí, Khương Daniel trong lòng ê ẩm sưng lợi hại.

Vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cùng một người khác kết hôn hắn liền khí đến nghĩ nổi điên.

Ba ngày sau, ngày mười sáu tháng sáu, Khương Daniel rốt cục phong trần mệt mỏi đi tới biển bảo nước.

Nhưng là đứng tại bên ngoài cửa vương cung hắn lại lộ vẻ do dự.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì đâu?

Hắn tới đây là vì cái gì đây?

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất cân nhắc vấn đề này.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn kết hôn, hắn vì cái gì tức giận như vậy.

Hai người bọn họ đã không có quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái nam nhân, cũng không phải là hắn thích cái kia công chúa, hắn tại sao phải quan tâm Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là muốn cùng những người khác kết hôn.

Khương Daniel trong nội tâm mơ hồ có một đáp án, nhưng ý nghĩ kia vừa xuất hiện liền bị Khương Daniel ép xuống.

Thậm chí đều đứng tại cửa vương cung miệng, hắn bị mình ý nghĩ kia hù đến, sinh ra ý niệm trở về.

Đang nghĩ ngợi, hoàng cung đại môn đột nhiên bị mở ra, bên trong ra tới một người đứng tại cửa ra vào nói: "Vương tử hôm nay đại hôn, mời toàn thành bách tính xem lễ, muốn người tham gia đều có thể vào hoàng cung xem lễ."

Khương Daniel sau khi nghe được giống như là bị cái gì kích thích đến, nhảy xuống ngựa liền vọt vào hoàng cung. Cũng may xem náo nhiệt bách tính rất nhiều, hắn cũng không có lộ ra rất đột ngột.

Trong vương cung cảnh sắc cùng hắn lần trước đến cũng không có có khác biệt rất lớn, chỉ là nhiều rất nhiều hoa tươi trang trí, toàn bộ trong vương cung đều vây quanh một cỗ vui sướng không khí, trên mặt mỗi người đều dào dạt nụ cười vui vẻ.

Chỉ có Khương Daniel là như vậy không hợp nhau, hắn muốn chọc giận nổ.

7.

Khương Daniel trong vương cung tìm kiếm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh, mà Ung Thánh Hựu tại gian phòng bình chân như vại ăn quả hạch.

Quốc vương cùng vương hậu lại một mặt lo lắng.

"Hài tử a, ngươi nói ngươi muốn kết hôn, cái này đều không có tân nương tử làm sao kết a!"

"Không nóng nảy."

"Sao có thể không nóng nảy, lúc này sắp liền muốn cử hành nghi thức, kết quả ngay cả tân nương đều không có, loại sự tình này có thể a có thể lấy ra nói đùa đâu!"

Lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu từ táp ma quốc trở về lời gì đều không có cùng quốc vương cùng vương hậu nói, một người trong phòng nghẹn nửa tháng.

Quốc vương cùng vương hậu đều cảm thấy hắn có phải là thụ cái gì kích thích, nhưng lại lại không dám hỏi.

Thẳng đến nửa tháng trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên chạy tới cùng bọn hắn nói hắn muốn cử hành cái hôn lễ lúc, hai người đều sửng sốt.

Không nghe nói con trai mình thích gì người a, làm sao lại đột nhiên muốn kết hôn rồi?

Vô luận bọn hắn hỏi thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu đều cầm một câu "Đến lúc đó liền biết" đáp lại.

Thế nhưng là lúc này sắp liền muốn cử hành hôn lễ, ngay cả cái tân nương cái bóng cũng không thấy, cái này "Đến lúc đó" muốn đến thời điểm kia a.

Ung Thánh Hựu người hầu nhỏ đột nhiên chạy vào, tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói mấy câu gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy đem trong tay quả xác bỏ vào trong mâm nói: "Ta đi đổi lễ phục."

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc một thân lễ phục màu trắng ngay tại đối tấm gương chỉnh lý trên cổ nơ.

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy mặc nam trang Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một tháng không gặp, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy giống như là qua thật lâu. Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, không biết làm sao mở miệng.

Mặc nam trang Ung Thánh Hựu thật là dễ nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn có chút kinh ngạc hỏi: "Daniel, làm sao ngươi tới rồi?"

Khương Daniel há hốc mồm không nói chuyện. Chính hắn cũng nói không rõ tại sao muốn tới.

"Ngươi là tới tham gia hôn lễ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười hỏi.

Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm đấm, từ trong cổ họng phát ra một tiếng khô khốc "Phải" .

"Cám ơn ngươi a." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút hắn nói, "Nhưng là ngươi có muốn hay không thay quần áo khác."

Khương Daniel thế này mới đúng lấy tấm gương đánh giá mình, hắn đoạn đường này giục ngựa phi nước đại, cả người xem ra không hề giống ca vương tử, cũng là tên ăn mày.

Ung Thánh Hựu chiêu tới một cái người hầu, "Để hắn dẫn ngươi đi thay quần áo khác đi, lại tẩy rửa mặt."

Khương Daniel nhận ra hắn, là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi táp ma quốc cái kia người hầu nhỏ.

"Ngươi muốn kết hôn với ai?" Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng hỏi.

"Lập tức ngươi liền gặp được nha."

"Ngươi... Ngươi thích nàng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến rất vui vẻ: "Thích a, đương nhiên thích a."

Khương Daniel cảm giác cuống họng chắn đến kịch liệt.

Hắn đột nhiên muốn hỏi, ngươi thích ta à.

"Nhanh đi thay quần áo đi, ta nhanh đi quá khứ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Đợi chút nữa thấy."

8.

Khương Daniel bị người hầu nhỏ đẩy đi đổi quần áo, lại hồn hồn ngạc ngạc đi theo người hầu nhỏ bảy lần quặt tám lần rẽ hướng hôn lễ hiện trường đi.

Đầu hắn bên trong loạn cực, một hồi có cái thanh âm nói để hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu cướp về, một hồi có cái thanh âm nói muốn hắn chúc Ung Thánh Hựu hạnh phúc.

Là, hắn đã xác định mình thích Ung Thánh Hựu. Coi như tại cửa vương cung miệng còn đang do dự, nhưng là thấy đến Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc đó, nội tâm của hắn đố kị cùng đắng chát đã rõ ràng nói cho hắn, hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu.

Người hầu nhỏ tại hắn trước mặt đẩy ra một phiến đại môn, từ phía sau khẽ đẩy hắn một chút, Khương Daniel tỉnh tỉnh đi vào, phát phát hiện mình đứng tại một đầu thật dài thảm đỏ bên trên, thảm đỏ hai mặt là mặt mỉm cười tân khách, mà đỏ cuối tấm thảm chính là chiếm hết Khương Daniel đầu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong đại sảnh vang lên hôn lễ khúc quân hành đem hắn kéo về hiện thực, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu hôn lễ hiện trường, vậy mình đây là?

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung chậm rãi hướng hắn đi tới, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đứng tại cha xứ trước mặt, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau nói "Ta nguyện ý" .

Cho nên, Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn đối tượng là hắn, là hắn Khương Daniel? !

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu hôn hắn.

8.

"Ngươi thế mà thông đồng cha mẹ ta cùng một chỗ gạt ta!"

"Đây còn không phải là bởi vì ngươi một mực đầu óc chậm chạp!"

Sau.

"Ai, biết sao, công chúa lần này bệnh cũng không nhẹ đâu."

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Công chúa nàng thế mà biến thành nam nhân!"

"Hứ, ta đã nói rồi, bần nhũ mới không phải bệnh."


	171. Chapter 171

【 Dan Ung 】 thiên vị

【 nhìn trước nhỏ thiếp sĩ: Đều là ta biên! 】

1.

Là bao lâu không có từ trong miệng mình kêu lên qua cái tên này rồi?

Một năm, hai năm, hay là ba năm. Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng nói không rõ ràng, có khả năng lại trong lúc ngủ mơ kêu lên, cũng có thể là tại một lần nào đó say rượu về sau, nhưng là thanh tỉnh trạng thái hẳn là thật lâu đi.

Năm 2022 Seoul, so với ba năm trước đây, tựa hồ không có cái gì biến hoá quá lớn, chỉ tiếc cảnh còn người mất.

Tháng năm ngày nào đó, diễn nghệ giới có hơn một nửa người đều tụ tập tại Seoul nơi này, mang theo tác phẩm của mình tới tham gia trăm nghĩ nghệ thuật đại thưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngoại lệ, mang theo năm ngoái mình lần thứ nhất nam chính dịch phim, ngồi tại dưới đài, chờ lấy tốt nhất nam chính trao giải. Mặc dù những kết quả này trong lòng sớm đã biết cái bảy tám phần, nhưng là đối với xuất đạo vừa mới ba năm người mới tới nói, nhập vây chính là lớn nhất thắng lợi.

Mà lại Ung Thánh Hựu còn có một chuyện khác.

"Năm 2022, trăm nghĩ nghệ thuật đại thưởng, phim bộ môn, nam tử người mới thưởng lấy được thưởng người, "

Ung Thánh Hựu làm một năm trước phim bộ môn người mới thưởng người đoạt giải, được mời tới tham gia một năm này nghệ thuật đại thưởng, cũng vì năm nay lấy được thưởng người trao giải.

Trước đó có chú ý qua lần này nhập vây danh sách, chỉ là không nghĩ tới, danh tự của người kia cũng ở bên trong.

Múa trên đài ánh đèn hay là đánh cho có chút loá mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại trước ống nói, chậm rãi mở ra trong tay mình phong thư.

"Oa, thật rất khẩn trương đâu, so ta năm ngoái ngồi tại dưới đài cũng còn muốn sốt sắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu thuần thục cùng dưới đài đám người chơi lên kéo đẩy, những này trò xiếc sớm tại xuất đạo thời điểm, liền đã quen niệm tại tâm, cái gì là bọn hắn thích, cái gì là bọn hắn không thích, Ung Thánh Hựu đều biết.

Cho nên có lúc, rất dễ quên, cái gì là mình thích.

"Nột, hiện tại phải công bố... « thiên vị », Khương Daniel!"

Nói thật, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới mở ra phong thư, trông thấy danh tự thời điểm, ngón tay lơ đãng đang run rẩy, hoặc kinh ngạc, hoặc bất an, tự hỏi đợi lát nữa làm sao mặt đối mặt, đem cúp giao cho người kia.

Đã lâu không gặp, chúc mừng ngươi a.

Không được, hiển quá mức lạnh nhạt.

Niel,

Không được, giữa chúng ta, còn có dạng này thân mật xưng hô sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng gợn sóng nổi lên bốn phía, đi vừa ý đài người kia, ngược lại lạnh nhạt tự nhiên, đối với người khác xem ra, Khương Daniel chỉ là bởi vì đột nhiên lấy được thưởng mà bị hù dọa, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nhìn thấy, cặp mắt kia nhìn chòng chọc vào mình, nếu không, mình làm sao về ngay cả đứng trên đài, đều như vậy khó có thể bình an.

"Tạ ơn."

Hết thảy đều là nội tâm khó khăn trắc trở, nên đi quá trình hay là phải tiếp tục đi tới đích.

Đem cúp cùng hoa tươi từ lễ nghi tiểu thư trong tay tiếp nhận, lại đưa cho người kia, lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay chạm đến bàn tay ấm áp, hai người đều giật mình ngẩng đầu, đối mặt mắt.

"Chúc, chúc mừng ngươi."

Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền xuống đài, đem sân khấu lưu cho nhân vật chính.

Khương Daniel đứng tại trước ống nói, sửa sang tâm tình của mình, mới mở miệng nói mình sớm đã ở trong lòng cõng vô số lần cảm nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng nói cho hắn, đi loại này trao giải lễ, nhất định phải chuẩn bị kỹ càng hai phần cảm nghĩ, một phần chúc mừng người khác, một phần lưu cho mình.

"Nột, cuối cùng, hay là vô cùng cảm tạ tất cả ở trên con đường này trợ giúp ta người, ta biết, làm idol, ở trên con đường này đi cũng không dễ dàng, cho nên, ta rất cảm thấy trân quý, trân quý mỗi một cơ hội duy nhất, dù sao, có một số việc, không đi làm, ngươi vĩnh viễn không biết kết quả là cái dạng gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía sau đài nghe được phía trước cảm nghĩ rõ ràng.

Đợi đến cái này tiệc tối đều kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới xem như thở dài một hơi, ngồi lên bảo mẫu xe, dự định trở về hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, chân trước vừa đạp lên xe, điện thoại liền thu được tin tức.

"Tiền bối, không đến cho ta chúc mừng một chút sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái kia không có ghi chú dãy số, hay là dừng lại một chút, không nghĩ tới đầu thứ hai tin tức, cùng đi theo.

"Liền ở phụ cận đây cửa tiệm kia, lão chỗ ngồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thu điện thoại di động tốt, dự định không còn đi xem tin tức, ngồi lên xe, chào hỏi mới tới người đại diện lái xe đi, chuông điện thoại di động lại bắt đầu đại tác, mới tới người đại diện cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhắc nhở lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng lại trở ngại Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, không dám nhiều lời nửa phần.

"Uy, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì."

"Tiền bối thế nhưng là chính mình nói, nếu có một ngày, ta có thể cầm tới diễn kỹ thưởng, thế nhưng là sẽ cho ta ngay cả mở ba ngày party."

"Thời điểm đó lời nói làm gì coi là thật."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta toàn đều coi là thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động ném ở ghế sau, gầy gò ngón tay tại cắm vào có chút loạn điệu tóc bên trên, thấp giọng mắng vài câu.

"Dừng xe."

Đột nhiên lên tiếng để mới tới người đại diện có chút hù đến, lập tức đem xe ngừng đến ven đường. Mặc dù, không phải cố ý nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nội dung điện thoại, nhưng là có thể cảm giác được, người kia hẳn là đối Ung Thánh Hựu người rất trọng yếu, nếu không, sẽ không để cho ngày bình thường một mực cười lại Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận như vậy.

"Ngươi đi về trước đi, ta đói, đi ăn bữa ăn khuya."

"Ta. . . Ta đưa ngươi."

"Không cần, rất nhanh liền trở về."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn chính xác rất tức giận, cũng không phải khí Khương Daniel, mà là khí mình, rõ ràng lời nói là mình nói, cũng là mình bắt đầu về sau rút lui, kết quả là, nhất không thản nhiên hay là mình.

Đã từng hai người, cùng một chỗ đi dạo hết Seoul phố lớn ngõ nhỏ mỹ thực, mỗi đi đến một cái địa khu, đều sẽ có hai người thích ăn cửa hàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên cơ bản không có tốn sức, liền đi cửa hàng cổng.

"Ung tiên sinh mời tới bên này."

Người phục vụ nơi cửa rõ ràng là bị bắt chuyện qua, Ung Thánh Hựu một tới cửa, liền bị mời đi vào, một đường chỉ dẫn lên lầu ba phòng.

"Đến."

Đẩy cửa ra thời điểm, nhìn thấy chính là Khương Daniel một người ngồi tại trong bao sương, lớn như vậy bao sương, lộ ra có chút vắng vẻ.

"Thời gian này, không phải hẳn là có người cướp cho ngươi chúc mừng à."

Câu nghi vấn câu thế dùng câu trần thuật ngữ khí nói ra, thoại bản thân hương vị đều biến.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống, liền để nhân viên phục vụ bắt đầu mang thức ăn lên, sớm chuẩn bị tốt món ăn bị từng cái bưng lên, tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu thích ăn.

Khương Daniel vốn là như vậy, càng là quan tâm càng sẽ không lớn mật biểu đạt, nhưng là sẽ chú ý tới rất nhiều chi tiết, còn luôn luôn giả vờ như là lơ đãng trùng hợp đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì thêm, mấy giờ trao giải lễ hạ đến, bụng của mình đã sớm bụng đói kêu vang, đã đến, cứ như vậy cũng cũng phải ăn no mới được.

Cho nên một bữa cơm xuống tới, trong bao sương ngay cả cái tiếng nói đều không có, chỉ có không ngừng ăn cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng không ngừng cho hắn chia thức ăn Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi. . . Không ăn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn xong, mới nhớ lại cái này tra nhi.

"Mau trở lại về, giảm béo."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, mặc dù Khương Daniel tối nay cầm người mới thưởng, nhưng là cuối cùng, hắn hay là cái đang hồng idol.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu đoán không ra Khương Daniel bữa cơm này đến cùng là mấy cái ý tứ, vừa rồi trong điện thoại nói câu nói kia, phảng phất không phải hắn đồng dạng, ngồi đối mặt nhau, lại ra ngoài ý định tỉnh táo.

Ngồi tại Khương Daniel trong xe thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đoán cảm giác hai người ở giữa bầu không khí, xấu hổ mà vi diệu.

Có lẽ là trong xe không gian quá nhỏ, lại có lẽ là hai người ở giữa khoảng cách thực tế là quá gần.

Khương Daniel tại Wannaone thời điểm, còn không lấy được bằng lái, cho nên hai người mỗi lần tự mình du lịch, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe, cho nên đây coi như là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất ngồi tại Khương Daniel phụ xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay mở ra âm nhạc máy chiếu phim, ý đồ dùng điểm thân ảnh đến hóa giải một chút xấu hổ, ai biết, chảy ra đến thanh âm, để Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm khó có thể bình an.

"Trên thực tế tại vào tháng năm thời điểm, liền có chút sốt ruột, tiếp xuống tháng 6 phần đã lòng nóng như lửa đốt... Như vậy cả tháng bảy..."

Cả tháng bảy, không là vừa vặn được không? Không có tuyển chọn áp lực, không có xuất đạo bận rộn, thời gian vừa vặn.

"Thánh Hựu ca, nếu như lúc ấy, chúng ta không có tách ra, hiện tại sẽ là cái dạng gì đâu?"

Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ lời nói,, đem Ung Thánh Hựu túm về ba năm trước đây dáng vẻ, lúc kia, bọn hắn còn có thể cùng một chỗ chạy tại phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, tìm kiếm thích đồ vật.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất đối Khương Daniel có ấn tượng, là tại Khương Daniel vừa mới thăng lên ban A sau khi vào cửa, ban A người còn không có phát biểu đẳng cấp trình tự, tất cả mọi người ở vào một loại khẩn trương trạng thái bên trong, cho nên Khương Daniel sau khi vào cửa phồng đến chưởng, không có người đáp lại, biết bầu không khí không đối cũng liền hậm hực ngồi xuống, không nói gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tới đẳng cấp của mình phán định sách về sau, mới thở dài một hơi, nhìn thấy bên cạnh cười đến con mắt đều không có phấn tóc đỏ, liếc một cái trước ngực tính danh bài,

A, Khương Daniel, danh tự rất đặc thù đâu.

Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói câu nói đầu tiên, là tại kết thúc thu nghỉ ngơi thời điểm,

"Ngươi múa nhảy thật tốt, ngày đầu tiên đẳng cấp đánh giá thời điểm ta nhìn thấy."

Khương Daniel giọng nói mang theo nồng đậm Busan tiếng địa phương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng đi cái kia ven biển thành thị, nhưng là Khương Daniel mới mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể cảm giác được loại khí tức kia, ấm áp gió, mang đến biển cả râm đãng khí, để người trốn không thoát thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác.

"Ngươi hẳn là nói với ta kính ngữ đi, ta giống như lớn hơn ngươi."

Khương Daniel không có ý tứ gãi đầu một cái. Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không xác định mình có phải là so Khương Daniel lớn, mặc dù người kia khổ người lớn hơn mình, nhưng là cười ngây ngô dáng vẻ thoạt nhìn vẫn là cái tiểu hài tử, cũng may Ung Thánh Hựu trực giác không có sai, người kia so hắn nhỏ hơn một tuổi số không ba tháng, một cái không nhiều không ít, lại tại trong cuộc sống sau này luôn luôn bị người kia coi nhẹ niên kỷ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là một cái sợ người lạ người, nhưng là nếu có người chủ động tới gần, liền sẽ rất nhanh quen thuộc.

Nhất là tại hai người cùng một chỗ, nhảy qua mấy trăm lần cầm nha cầm về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lời này nhiều lại yêu cười tiểu Đào tử, độ thiện cảm thẳng tắp lên cao.

Cho nên, tại mấy tuần sau bóng chày trận sơ biểu diễn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel liền đã biến thành cùng một chỗ chạy quan hệ, mà tại sorrysorry sân khấu thời điểm, Khương Daniel đã có thể tại cực độ bệnh thích sạch sẽ chòm Xử Nữ Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường, nằm vừa ăn kẹo mềm, bên cạnh chế giễu Kim Tại Hoán vũ đạo.

Sorrysorry đối với Khương Daniel đến nói là một cái chuyển hướng, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói cũng thế.

Khương Daniel thẳng đập vào tiết mục còn không có truyền ra thời điểm liền đã đại bạo, tóc hồng nam hài tử, mặc tây trang màu đen, đáng yêu cùng gợi cảm cùng tồn tại, là fan hâm mộ thích Khương Daniel rất lớn một nguyên nhân, nhưng là tại mnet đem Khương Daniel làm chủ đề nhân vật cùng Phác Chí Huân cắt tại cùng một cái báo trước bên trong lúc, nhân vật chính Khương Daniel, lại đang bận bịu một chuyện khác.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta là thật thích ngươi."

Tại lần thứ nhất giao lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc nhở Khương Daniel tuổi của mình về sau, Khương Daniel liền ngoan ngoãn gọi hắn Thánh Hựu ca, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ tới Thánh Hựu ca ba chữ đằng sau sẽ nối liền ta thích ngươi câu nói này.

Vị trí đánh giá phân tổ kết thúc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cùng Khương Daniel tại một cái tổ, đang luyện múa khe hở, Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa nói câu nói này.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tiên nghe được những lời này là tại sorrysorry tổ lúc biểu diễn kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu xem như là một câu đến từ đệ đệ đối với mình sân khấu biểu hiện lực tán dương. Lần thứ hai nghe được câu này là đang nghỉ phép thời điểm, Khương Daniel hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài ăn cái gì lúc nói, Ung Thánh Hựu xem như là Khương Daniel đối với mình lái xe dẫn hắn hóng gió cảm tạ.

Về sau lần thứ ba, lần thứ tư, lần thứ năm...

"Daniel, không quản ngươi có đúng hay không thật lòng, ngươi cảm thấy lúc này, ta có thể cho ngươi cái gì đáp lại?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là không có phát giác được Khương Daniel tâm tư.

Trạm xe lửa nhận chứng ngày ấy, Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại nói cùng đi, từ trạm xe lửa lúc đi ra, Khương Daniel ở phía trước chạy, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn đang sốt ruột cái gì, nhưng là mình như bị cái gì hấp dẫn lấy đồng dạng, cũng đi theo chạy trốn. Rốt cục tại trải qua một cái cái hẻm nhỏ thời điểm, thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi Ung Thánh Hựu giữ chặt Khương Daniel tay,

"Ngươi vì cái gì chạy nhanh như vậy, lại không ai truy."

"Bởi vì, ta đang chờ ca kéo ở của ta tay."

Khương Daniel giương lên hai người nắm tay, lộ ra mình chiêu bài tiếu dung.

Người kia luôn luôn tại trong lúc lơ đãng tản ra mị lực của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận mình có động tâm.

Nhưng là đây là một cái sinh tồn và đào thải tiết mục, ai cũng không biết mình lần tiếp theo trình tự sau khi đi ra, còn ở đó hay không cái này ác mộng địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu đè ép mình, không muốn đối Khương Daniel sinh ra tình cảm, so với mất đi, chưa từng có từng chiếm được có thể hay không muốn tốt thụ một điểm.

"Daniel, chúng ta ngay cả lần tiếp theo đứng ở chỗ đó cũng không biết, ngươi thực tình trước thu đi."

Khương Daniel phần lớn thời gian là sáng sủa mà tự tin, bao quát tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu tỏ tình thời điểm, cũng là mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu thích mỉm cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới chính là, lại nhanh như vậy tại Khương Daniel trên mặt xuất hiện lần nữa cái kia, mình không nghĩ lại nhìn thấy biểu lộ. Luôn luôn giương lên khóe miệng không có đường cong, trong mắt quang ảm đạm rất nhiều, toàn thân khí áp thấp tới cực điểm. Lần trước là tại sorrysorry tổ cầm 33 phiếu thời điểm, lần này là bởi vì đột nhiên bộc phát tin tức.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là tại ở giữa nhất ở giữa luyện tập thất tìm tới Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel đang luyện tập lấy ngày mai công diễn vũ đạo, một lần lại một lần, tóc bị mồ hôi thấm ướt. Nhưng rõ ràng nhất người kia có chút vội vàng xao động, dựng ngược lấy xoay quanh động tác một mực không có đạt tới hài lòng cảm giác, một lần cuối cùng bàn tay không có chống đỡ ổn, cả người quẳng trên mặt đất, tại rạng sáng luyện tập thất ném ra tiếng vang ầm ầm, cũng tại cửa ra vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nện ra tiếng vang.

"Daniel, nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào luyện tập thất, từ phía sau lưng chụp chụp ngồi dưới đất Daniel.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta có phải là đặc biệt vô dụng, ngay cả cái xoay tròn cũng làm không được.

Khương Daniel ngữ khí mang theo hèn mọn hỏi thăm.

"Daniel, ngươi lần thứ nhất đánh với ta chào hỏi thời điểm, dáng vẻ tự tin thật nhìn rất đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời để Daniel ngây ra một lúc, nhưng rất nhanh kịp phản ứng là có ý gì,

"Ta lúc kia không phải tuổi nhỏ vô tri nha, cho là mình rất đáng gờm bộ dáng, kết quả cũng không có làm gì tốt, xung phong nhận việc hợp lý đội trưởng, kết quả biến thành cái dạng này bị mắng, thật vất vả làm xong, ngày mai liền công diễn, lại xảy ra chuyện... Ca, ngươi nói có thể hay không để ta xuống xe..."

Daniel thanh âm càng nói càng nhỏ, ngữ khí từ tự giễu biến thành áy náy, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được rất khó chịu.

"Từ bỏ, liền ra ngoài cùng pd nói đi, tại để ngươi xuống xe trước đó mình ra ngoài."

"Ta không phải ý tứ kia."

"Không phải ý tứ kia ngươi ở đây từ ngải thứ gì, Khương Daniel, người sống ai không có ngăn trở, nhưng là nếu như ngươi cứ như vậy bị đánh bại, ta rất xem thường ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại muốn đi trấn an Khương Daniel tay, hắn không quá sẽ nói cái gì cổ vũ, làm vì một người trưởng thành, Khương Daniel cần là biết hiện thực hiểm ác về sau, có thể tiếp tục đi tới đích quyết tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình những lời này sẽ lên cái dạng gì tác dụng, thậm chí làm tốt Khương Daniel sẽ cảm thấy hắn rất quá đáng chuẩn bị, đã như thế bi thương, còn "Lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu" .

"Tạ ơn."

Còn tốt, Khương Daniel là cái kia quen thuộc Busan thiếu niên, mang theo khánh còn đạo nam nhân đặc hữu dẻo dai.

"Đừng quên, ngươi nhưng là muốn trở thành GodDaniel người."

Getugly tổ kết quả phát biểu thời điểm, Khương Daniel cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, tâm tình khẩn trương từ ngón tay biểu hiện ra ngoài, bóp Ung Thánh Hựu có đau một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu về nắm một chút, an ủi người bên cạnh.

Ngũ đẳng xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn Khương Daniel biểu lộ, người kia là cười, giống như là đang an ủi người khác, cũng giống là đang an ủi mình, thất lạc biểu lộ cũng chỉ là một cái thoáng mà qua, rất nhanh liền chúc phúc những người khác.

Tổ hợp đánh giá thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel không có tại một cái tổ, Khương Daniel cũng rất ít đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, ngẫu nhiên mấy lần gặp mặt cũng là cùng những người khác cùng một chỗ, không có cách nào nhiều trò chuyện.

Sau đó mở ra đi, cầm tổ hợp đánh giá thứ nhất, mặc dù có chút hù đến tất cả mọi người, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng là hợp tình lý, từ vừa mới bắt đầu nhất không được coi trọng một ca khúc, đến toàn trường bỏ phiếu số tối cao, ai cố gắng cũng không thể rời đi, Khương Daniel cũng tại trực tiếp trước một lần cuối cùng thuận vị phát biểu lúc, ngồi xuống cao nhất vị trí kia.

Cách lấy ngày 17 tháng 6 càng ngày càng gần, cũng chỉ còn lại một lần cuối cùng xuất đạo đánh giá. Ung Thánh Hựu làm hands on me đội trưởng, một bên muốn hiệp điều đội ngũ sự tình, một bên lại muốn lo lắng lấy mình, một lần xếp hạng ổn định hạ xuống một vị, tiếp tục như vậy, xuất đạo ngày đó có thể hay không phía trước 11 đều là ẩn số.

Tất cả mọi người bị một khối gọi trước mười một tảng đá ép tới không thở nổi, Khương Daniel cũng không tiếp tục giống Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc qua thích câu nói này, dần dà, Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhanh quên, cái này khiêm tốn mỉm cười đối mặt ống kính, phía sau liều mạng cố gắng nam nhân, cùng một tháng trước đem mình chắn tại cửa ra vào nói Thánh Hựu ca, ta thật rất thích ngươi nam hài là cùng một người.

Ngày 17 tháng 6 trực tiếp kết thúc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ chỉ có Bảo nhi đại biểu nói ra câu kia, ngũ đẳng, Fantagio luyện tập sinh Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi hướng sân khấu một bên khác trước đó Khương Daniel mau đưa mình siết tắt thở ôm.

Tốt, hết thảy đều kết thúc.

Gặp lại, MMO luyện tập sinh Khương Daniel.

Ngươi tốt, wanna one center, GodDaniel, ta là ngươi đồng đội, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel lần nữa đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra thích, là tại vào ở chung phòng ký túc xá sau ngày thứ ba.

"Ca, hiện tại, ta có thể nói thích đi, ngươi đáp ứng liền tốt."

Không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm phản bác chỗ trống, trực tiếp ném ra ngoài người kia muốn hồi phục.

"Chúng ta chỉ có một năm rưỡi, không có ý nghĩa gì."

"Ca lần trước lo lắng xuất đạo, lần này lo lắng giải tán, vậy lần sau lại lo lắng cái gì? Ta thích ngươi, ngươi thích ta không được sao."

Khương Daniel, giống là một cái chìa khóa, mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cái kia trầm tích đã lâu tên là phóng túng khóa.

Nếu như chú định kết cục là mất đi, vậy không bằng thừa dịp còn có thể lúc có hảo hảo hưởng thụ, dạng này lưu lại mới sẽ không là hối hận, mà là trân quý hồi ức.

"Tốt. Ta tiếp nhận ngươi. Nhưng là ngươi về sau không thể lại nằm tại giường của ta bên trên ăn kẹo mềm."

"Vậy ngươi theo giúp ta nằm tại giường của ta bên trên ăn được."

Tháng bảy đến không nhanh không chậm, ta có thể cho ngươi toàn thế giới, chỉ cần ngươi hướng ta đi tới, ta có thể cho ngươi toàn thế giới, chỉ cần một câu nói của ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích bài hát này, Khương Daniel cũng thế.

4.

"Nếu như, chúng ta không có tách ra, kia đoán chừng, hai ta đã sớm tiếnd xã sách nhỏ đi, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. . ."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta là nghiêm túc."

Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi tiếng cười của mình, lúc nào, cái kia có thể không gọi mình ca liền không gọi ca người, trở nên như thế quy củ.

Nghiêm túc, ai không chăm chú đâu?

Nghiêm túc làm bằng hữu, nghiêm túc không đi gặp phải, không đi hồi tưởng, nghiêm túc để cho mình càng thêm cường đại, sẽ không lại bị người bài bố

Ung Thánh Hựu không thích cái loại cảm giác này, loại kia bị người kéo sợi lấy cảm giác bất lực.

Ngươi cùng Khương Daniel sự tình là thật sao?

Công ty dự định để ngươi diễn viên xuất đạo.

Ngươi cảm thấy đại chúng sẽ tiếp nhận một cái có bạn trai diễn viên sao?

Hai người các ngươi căn bản không biết ngành giải trí nước bao sâu.

Buồn cười.

Giải tán trước chỉnh lý tốt tình cảm đi.

Đừng hại người hại mình.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc rất loạn, giải tán trước một tháng trở lại công ty, vốn cho rằng là thương lượng về sau kế hoạch, ai biết chờ đến chính là một chồng ảnh chụp cùng đại biểu một chầu thóa mạ.

Hai người tại ký túc xá trước vụng trộm dắt tay ảnh chụp, cùng đi mỹ thực cửa hàng ảnh chụp, còn có Khương Daniel muốn vụng trộm hôn ảnh chụp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết giải thích thế nào.

"Ta biết, các ngươi áp lực rất lớn, muốn tìm người chống đỡ lấy mình, nhưng là hiện tại hai người các ngươi ai có thể gánh vác lên cái này hậu quả? Dù sao đều muốn giải tán, làm về bằng hữu là lựa chọn tốt nhất."

Đại biểu lời nói để Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào phản bác, hết thảy đều là chính mình lúc trước nghĩ tới đồ vật, chỉ là càng lún càng sâu về sau, mới phát hiện sự thật không có có lời nói đơn giản như vậy.

Nếu như kết cục nhất định là mất đi, có được trân quý hồi ức cũng thật là tốt.

Thế nhưng là lúc này mới hiểu được, hồi ức càng sâu, càng là khó mà đem cố sự kết thúc.

Nhưng sự tình, cuối cùng vẫn là sẽ trở lại quỹ đạo.

Khương Daniel có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được, Ung Thánh Hựu từ công ty trở về cảm xúc biến hóa, cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu rất cố gắng đem hết thảy cũng giống như thường ngày trải qua, nhưng là ngẫu nhiên xuất thần hay là bán chính mình.

Nhưng lúc kia, tất cả mọi người bận quá, vội vàng hảo hảo kết thúc hiện trạng, vội vàng cố gắng hướng tương lai chạy.

Khương Daniel rất nhanh cũng bị công ty gọi trở về, công ty an bài cho hắn solo xuất đạo, liền ở chỗ này kết thúc về sau, rèn sắt khi còn nóng. Cho nên đoạn thời gian kia, Khương Daniel không chỉ có phải bận rộn lấy cuối năm các loại diễn xuất, còn muốn vội vàng chạy về công ty chuẩn bị mới album.

Hai người thời gian vĩnh viễn không đối bàn, cùng một chỗ thời điểm, phần lớn là đi diễn xuất trên đường, tất cả mọi người tại, sau đó thời gian, cũng riêng phần mình vội vàng.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến phải chờ tới bận bịu qua, nhất định phải hảo hảo cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ ngày nghỉ, thế nhưng là còn chưa tới sự tình triệt để kết thúc, chờ đến lại là chia tay tin tức.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta lại đi một lần thêm bình thế nào?"

Khương Daniel một mặt vui sướng phảng phất trước đó đều không có nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời.

"Niel, ta nói chúng ta chia tay đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là cực kì bình tĩnh, phảng phất đang cùng Khương Daniel thảo luận thời tiết biểu lộ.

"Ngươi không thích ta mang ngươi về Busan a?"

"Niel, ta nói..."

"Tế Châu đảo cũng không tệ dáng vẻ, còn có thể tốt tốt buông lỏng một chút."

"Daniel! Chúng ta chia tay!"

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi Khương Daniel nói thêm gì đi nữa mình sẽ dao động.

"Ngươi quy hoạch bên trong, đừng có ta."

Luôn luôn chỉ thích đối với hắn cười nam hài tử kia, lần này cũng là cười bắt hắn lại tay.

"Ca, làm sao có thể nói loại lời này, ngươi chính là tương lai của ta a, làm sao có thể gọi ta tương lai quy hoạch bên trong đừng có ngươi.

Ngươi mệt mỏi chúng ta liền nghỉ ngơi một đoạn, dù sao chúng ta thời gian gặp mặt ngắn hơn; ngươi gần nhất không muốn nhìn thấy ta vậy tự ta liền về Busan, đợi đến công việc thời điểm trở lại.

Nhưng là ngươi đừng bảo là chia tay, ta không muốn cùng ngươi chia tay, ta không muốn."

Cái kia thích cười cho mình biểu hiện ra toàn thế giới mềm mại nam hài bị mình làm khóc, lôi kéo cổ tay của mình, vẫn như cũ cười, chỉ là trong hốc mắt lại ngậm không ở kia chút vì mình lưu nước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống đau lòng, đè xuống tâm tình của mình.

"Ta thật mệt mỏi quá, Niel, chúng ta tách ra đối lẫn nhau đều tốt. Tương lai đồ vật, ai cũng không nói chắc được, nhưng chúng ta từ đầu đến cuối được không người một đường."

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy Khương Daniel nắm chặt tay mình cổ tay tay, chậm rãi đem mình tay rút ra.

"Chúc ngươi solo thuận lợi."

5.

Khương Daniel đem xe dừng ở ven đường công viên bên cạnh, đêm khuya đường đi, trừ đèn đường mờ vàng còn tại vất vả cần cù công việc, liền không có còn lại thứ gì.

"Thánh Hựu ca, công ty hỏi ta muốn hay không tiếp hí thời điểm, ta không hề nghĩ ngợi liền đồng ý. Ta muốn diễn kịch, ta nghĩ chân thực cảm nhận được ngươi vất vả, ngươi vui sướng, nghĩ đến như vậy, có thể hay không cách ngươi gần một điểm."

Khương Daniel bắt được toàn bộ ban đêm một mực đang né tránh Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mắt sáng như đuốc sắp đem Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức đốt đốt sạch sẽ.

"Ca, ta hiện tại xem như cùng ngươi là người một đường sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, năm đó là hắn nói tách ra, mặc dù không phải xuất từ bản tâm nhưng vẫn là đả thương người đến cực điểm.

Hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel cầm mình cái tay kia, phía trên giữ lại một đầu coi như mới vết sẹo.

Vết sẹo này là chụp bộ này hí thời điểm không chịu thế thân, khăng khăng tự mình lên sân khấu mà không cẩn thận thụ thương lưu lại sẹo, tại Khương Daniel phỏng vấn bên trong đã nghe qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ nhìn mỗi một cuộc phỏng vấn cùng tin tức, cũng nhớ kỹ mua một đống lớn Khương Daniel album thả trong phòng, nhớ phải giữa bọn hắn tất cả chi tiết nhỏ, thế nhưng lại quên, quay đầu cho cái này ngây ngốc đại nam hài một cái ấm áp ôm.

Hắn xoa lên cái kia đạo sẹo, nước mắt đột nhiên mãnh liệt, xoang mũi cũng bởi vì cái này duyên cớ bắt đầu buồn bực nhét.

"Ngươi làm sao ngốc như vậy a!"

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu thấp đầu vịn, buộc Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ướt át trong hốc mắt giống như quá khứ tình ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu học xong tại vạn chúng trước mặt lễ phép mỉm cười, nhưng vẫn là đem mình nhất cảm xúc hóa một mặt, lưu cho cái kia quen thuộc nhất lẫn nhau người.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta cùng một chỗ có được hay không?"

"Được."

Khương Daniel rốt cục có thể không hề cố kỵ hôn lên người mình yêu mến môi, mặc dù giờ này khắc này có chua xót nhưng là hắn vẫn như cũ cảm thấy cái này mất mà được lại hương vị quá mức ngọt ngào, có chút ngọt không thể tin được.

Khương Daniel nghĩ, bọn hắn rốt cục có thể cùng đi thêm bình, Busan, Tế Châu đảo, đem một năm kia chưa từng đi địa phương đều đi một lần, nhìn mặt trời mọc mặt trời lặn, nhìn triều thủy triều lui.

6.

Ngày đó qua đi, Khương Daniel lại đạp lên bận rộn nhật trình, vốn là mau trở lại về người, suốt ngày hận không thể trực tiếp ngâm đang luyện tập trong phòng.

Cho dù Khương Daniel vài ngày trước mới tại trăm nghĩ lên chứng minh mình, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu còn là ưa thích cái kia tại đèn chiếu hạ ca sĩ cùng vũ giả, đương nhiên, hắn cũng không có nói cho Khương Daniel, mình có một phòng hắn album sự tình, không phải, Khương Daniel cái đuôi nhỏ lại muốn vểnh lên trời.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng không kềm được một mực giương lên.

"Uy, ca, chuyện gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này tại cùng cho hắn phàn nàn buổi trưa salad rất khó ăn Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm, đột nhiên tiếp vào quản lý bộ đội trưởng điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kinh ngạc.

"Ngươi ở công ty sao?"

"Ừm."

"Vậy ngươi đến phòng làm việc của ta một chuyến."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu coi là, là muốn tìm hắn nói một chút một bộ phim sự tình, nhưng là vào cửa phát hiện bên trong tất cả đội trưởng một người, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kinh ngạc.

Thế nhưng là trên mặt bàn tản mát ảnh chụp cùng phong thư, tuyên cáo sắp phát sinh cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, mình giống như là trở lại ba năm trước đây, thế nhưng là lần này, không còn có hốt hoảng bất an.

"Thánh Hựu a, ca cũng mang ngươi nhiều năm như vậy, mới vụng trộm giúp ngươi cản lại, ngươi bây giờ đang ở tại sự nghiệp lên cao kỳ, ca khuyên ngươi đừng có lại giẫm lên vết xe đổ buộc công ty lại để cho ngươi làm ra lựa chọn, sớm kết thúc sớm tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng lên,

"Ca, nếu như ta không đâu?"

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi bây giờ chính là thời điểm tốt, không thể tự hủy Trường Thành a! Ngươi nghĩ bởi vì yêu đương hủy sự nghiệp của mình sao? !"

"Ca, ta nghĩ rất rõ ràng, ta thích ai cùng ta muốn làm gì chưa quan hệ, ta lúc đầu làm diễn viên liền là ưa thích diễn kịch, nhưng ta không nghĩ từ bỏ, bởi vì ta cảm thấy, ta còn muốn thích cái này tiểu tử ngốc càng nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu từng trương đảo kia xấp ảnh chụp, trên mặt không tự chủ nhiễm ý cười.

"Ta cũng là thật thích, năm đó ta không thể làm gì tách ra, hiện tại ta có chỗ trống ta sẽ không lại buông hắn ra. Ca xem ở mấy năm này tình nghĩa bên trên giúp ta chuyển cáo một chút phía trên đi. Cảm tạ công ty nhiều năm như vậy bồi dưỡng, thế nào ta đều tiếp nhận."

Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Cho đến ngày nay Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có lực lượng có thể nói ra lời như vậy, mà không phải như năm đó như thế lựa chọn từ bỏ.

"Ca, cũng cám ơn ngươi những năm này một mực giúp ta, về sau nếu là lăn lộn ngoài đời không nổi, ta tới cấp cho ca khi người tài xế thế nào."

Đội trưởng ca vừa tức vừa cười, một quyền đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai một chút khí lực đều vô dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như một bộ không cho tiền thuốc men thề không bỏ qua đau đớn bộ dáng.

"Ta cũng không dám để tương lai vua màn ảnh lái xe cho ta, ta sẽ giúp ngươi cho công ty tốt dễ nói, ranh con, cuộc sống sau này hảo hảo qua đi!"

"Ta hiểu rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt kiên định nhìn xem đội trưởng, y hệt năm đó, kia cái đứng tại camera trước, kiên định mà ung dung tự giới thiệu thiếu niên đồng dạng.

Hai tuần về sau ngành giải trí, có hai cái tin cùng một thời gian chiếm cứ rất lớn trang bìa.

Một là Khương Daniel mới chuyên đạt được thành công lớn, lần nữa đổi mới mình kỷ lục cao nhất tin tức.

Một là Ung Thánh Hựu mới kịch lâm thời đổi sừng, hư hư thực thực bị công ty tuyết tàng.

Làm đã từng đồng đội, cái này hai cái tin không khỏi bị đại chúng lấy ra tương đối một phen, thế nhưng là bên ngoài náo mưa gió, hai cái tin tức nhân vật chính lại ngay tại kịch trường bãi đỗ xe anh anh em em.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đừng nhìn kịch bản, ta thật vất vả chạy đến, ngươi nhìn ta không được sao?"

"Không được! Tiền bối lời này kịch, kịch bản quá tuyệt, nếu như không phải cùng công ty tách ra, ta liền lấy không được cơ hội này."

Đúng, từ cùng công ty tách ra về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ở tiền bối kịch đoàn bên trong hoạt động, lúc kia, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cảm giác, mình tìm được lúc trước muốn làm một diễn viên lý do. Không phải bao nhiêu thưởng, không phải bao nhiêu phòng bán vé, mà là ngươi đứng ở nơi đó, là có thể đem người xem mang vào ngươi nghĩ miêu tả thế giới kia.

"Ngươi từ khi tiến đoàn kịch, so với ban đầu còn muốn bận bịu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nghe ra nhà mình nhỏ bạn trai phàn nàn ngữ khí, thán thở dài, thả tay xuống bên trong kịch bản, sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu.

"Ngươi đang cố gắng, ta cũng nhất định phải cố gắng, vì có thể đường đường chính chính đứng chung một chỗ tiếp nhận thế giới chúc phúc, chúng ta đều chỉ có làm được tốt nhất mới được."

Hiện tại ngươi ở trước mặt ta, đây chính là đáp án.

Không hối hận, đối lẫn nhau thiên vị.

3,618 duyệt


	172. Chapter 172

BY hùng ưng bay cao Bạch Tiểu Bạch

【00. 】

Nhìn xem hoa hồng có gai hoa lập tức liền muốn quét ngang qua mình khuôn mặt tuấn tú, Khương Daniel bằng vào mình cực kỳ vững vàng bão, nghiêng nghiêng đầu, khóe miệng thậm chí câu lên một vòng ung dung đường cong.

Không kiêu ngạo không tự ti, kia mạnh mẽ thân thủ, cực giống năm đó rong ruổi Thượng Hải bãi a Phát, đây mới là thuộc về Busan chân hán tử bản sắc anh hùng.

Dù sao đây là năm nay liên tục thứ 18 lên thảm án, làm bằng sắt nam chính chưa hề quịt canh, nước chảy nữ chính chưa hề đáp ứng.

Bó hoa tinh chuẩn đảo qua Khương Daniel bên mặt, đỏ tươi cánh hoa cùng xanh nhạt lá cây tán đầy đất, khóe miệng cố giả bộ thong dong lặng lẽ biến thành bất đắc dĩ, thấy thế nào đều có chút đắng chát chát ý vị.

Nữ sinh quay người rời đi, Khương Daniel còn đắm chìm trong bi tình nam chính bị nữ chính vứt bỏ ngược tâm kịch bản bên trong, hơi cúi đầu đi xem kia buộc sớm đã không còn hình dáng, thậm chí còn bị nữ sinh đạp mấy phát hoa.

"Phốc phốc!"

Một tiếng xem ra mười phần sát phong cảnh, đồng thời cùng với không hữu hảo cười nhạo.

Khương Daniel cau mày một cái, lần theo âm thanh nguyên nhìn lại, cách đó không xa đèn đường hạ một cái thân hình cao nhỏ gầy nam nhân cười đến loan liễu yêu. Tại thời khắc này, Khương Daniel nếm cả xã hội này lương bạc nhân tính, lần đầu cảm nhận được nhân tính mẫn diệt cùng đạo đức không có tàn nhẫn, nam nhân ở trước mắt đã khống chế không nổi ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, hay là không ngừng cười.

"A..., có buồn cười như vậy sao?" Khương Daniel chậm rãi đến gần nam nhân kia.

"Ngươi cái này không nói nhảm đâu mà", nam nhân tựa như quen duỗi tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel buông thõng cánh tay, nắm lấy hướng xuống kéo một cái, mượn lực đứng dậy.

"Ta người này đâu, vô luận tốt bao nhiêu cười, ta cũng sẽ không cười, "

"Trừ phi ta nhịn không được."

Tê, Khương Daniel rút rút khóe miệng muốn đánh người, đột nhiên cảm thấy trên mặt một trận nhỏ xíu đau đớn.

【01. 】

Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là thượng thiên phái tới chỉnh hắn.

Tỉ như nói hiện tại, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn vị trí, chổng mông lên lắc mông thân, nửa cái thân trên sắp nhào vào bộ ngực mình, khóe miệng có chút mở ra còn đang len lén hít vào không khí.

Hắn Khương Daniel đối trời xanh đối mây trắng đối đại địa phát thệ, đây cũng không phải là cái gì 19 cấm hình tượng, hắn cố gắng đem cái mông của mình hướng ghế dài biên giới cọ, nhưng hắn càng là lui lại, người kia liền hướng về thân thể hắn thiếp phải càng chặt.

"Ngươi tránh cái gì a, tới điểm."

Nếu như chỉ là đơn giản thiếp băng dán cá nhân, Khương Daniel sẽ không như thế kháng cự, chỉ là hiện tại quá muộn, chung quanh tiệm thuốc cơ hồ đều đóng cửa, thật vất vả tìm một nhà, còn chỉ còn một hộp màu hồng hello kitty đồ án. Khương Daniel còn muốn hướng cái ghế biên giới chuyển, chưa từng nghĩ mình đã ngồi tại ghế dài biên giới, một cái tiểu động tác lóe lên một cái, kém chút ủ thành thảm án.

Kia là một con lóng lánh thánh quang tay, là một con thiên sứ hàng lâm vươn hướng cực khổ nhân gian tay.

"Tạ..." Một cái khác tạ chữ còn chưa nói ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lấy bưng tai không kịp trộm chuông mà vang đinh đương khi vang chi thế, đem băng dán cá nhân "Ba" nhấn tại Khương Daniel trên mặt, lực đạo chi lớn, có thể so với một cái nguyên phối từ nhỏ ba giờ kia ác ý tràn đầy tát tai.

"Ngươi người này, ngươi làm gì, ngươi có chuyện gì sao?" Khương Daniel ngồi vững vàng về sau, không nói hai lời muốn đi bóc cái kia băng dán cá nhân, trong tưởng tượng người kia tới đè lại tay mình tràng diện cũng không có phát sinh, đầu ngón tay khoảng cách trên mặt cái kia lóe huỳnh quang màu hồng băng dán cá nhân chỉ còn 0. 001 centimet thời điểm, hắn rốt cục vẫn là không thể ngăn chặn đáy lòng lo sợ bất an, để tay xuống.

"Ai? Ngươi không rất có thể nhịn sao? Ngươi làm sao không kéo xuống đến a?" Một người vô lại, thật rất muốn ăn đòn.

Hắn Khương Daniel chính là nuốt không trôi một hơi này, nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu tràn ngập khiêu khích ý vị lời nói, không nói hai lời liền muốn đưa tay bóc đến: "Ha ha, ta cái này bạo tính tình "

"Ngươi xé đi, kéo xuống đến cũng vô dụng, một hộp 15 cái, trong này còn lại 14 cái, thực tế không được ta lại đi mua" lắc lắc trong tay hộp, bên trong băng dán cá nhân theo phát ra tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, một mặt "Ta nhìn ngươi có thể làm gì ta" biểu lộ.

Khương Daniel để lộ một nửa ngón tay, nghe nói như thế run một cái, lập tức lại tránh tai giống như dán lên, cuối cùng mình còn đặc biệt sợ nhấn hai lần, hắn thực tế là cầm người này không có cách nào.

"Cái thứ mấy rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc trong tay băng dán cá nhân hộp, nhét vào túi.

"? Cái gì cái thứ mấy "

"Cái thứ mấy nữ hài cự tuyệt ngươi rồi?" Âm cuối giương lên, ngữ điệu ngả ngớn lại không mất tiện tiện ý vị, Khương Daniel có quyền hoài nghi hắn là đang cười nhạo mình. Cao thủ xuất kiếm, nhanh chuẩn ổn hung ác, một chút liền đâm chọt Khương Daniel chỗ đau.

"Cái thứ ba..."

"Thôi đi, quang ta tại cái này công viên nhỏ liền gặp ngươi không hạ tám lần, " Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi giống như chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, lại bổ một đao: "Cái này không có gì mất mặt huynh đệ, không phải liền là phương diện này không quá được không "

Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên lai liễu kình, ưỡn thẳng sống lưng, thậm chí còn hất cằm lên, bộ ngực ưỡn ra đi lão cao, một mặt hiên ngang lẫm liệt.

"Nam nhân không thể nói không được!"

"Được hay không, ta lại chưa thử qua, ta làm sao biết ngươi người này đến cùng được hay không a?" Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay xiên ở trước ngực, âm dương quái khí sau khi nói xong, còn khinh thường từ trong lỗ mũi gạt ra một đoạn khí âm.

"Được rồi, không so đo với ngươi, " Khương Daniel rốt cục ý thức được, cùng loại này bệnh tâm thần so đo trừ lãng phí sinh mệnh, không còn dùng cho việc khác, a không, còn có thể sớm kết thúc sinh mệnh.

Bị tươi sống tức chết khả năng là phi thường lớn, cùng mặt trời mọc lên ở phương đông lặn về phía tây là đồng dạng, 100% khả năng, chính là xác định nhất định cùng khẳng định.

"A, ta rất muốn yêu đương a, nam nữ đều được, là người là được." Khương Daniel co quắp đang ghế dựa chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, cả người miễn cưỡng mở rộng ra, cổ gánh ở cạnh trên lưng, ngửa đầu đi nhìn lên bầu trời thưa thớt tinh tinh.

"Ngươi nghĩ yêu đương a, tìm ta a!"

【02. 】

"Ta không cùng bệnh tâm thần yêu đương." Khương Daniel bĩu môi, không rõ người này khi nào mới bằng lòng yên tĩnh.

"Ta còn không cùng tên ngốc yêu đương đâu, cắt" Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ cả sửa lại một chút y phục của mình, có chút ngồi ngay ngắn, hư thế thân trên hắng giọng một cái.

"Khụ khụ, tiếp xuống lời ta muốn nói, ngươi cho ta hảo hảo nghe . Bình thường như ngươi loại này tên ngốc đâu, cuối cùng sẽ có quý nhân tương trợ, bởi vì ngay cả lão thiên gia đều nhìn không được ngươi như thế xuẩn, ta chính là của ngươi chúa cứu thế, ngươi Thượng Đế ngươi Như Lai phật tổ Chân Chủ a lạp."

Khương Daniel không nói câu nào, ngồi ngay ngắn, hơi khẽ cau mày nhìn người này còn có thể giới giảng trang B chống bao lâu. Gió đêm hơi lạnh, giống như là mới từ tủ bát dưới đáy rút ra năm xưa tơ lụa, lành lạnh trơn bóng giả thoáng lắc đắp lên trên người, tơ lụa phất qua nơi xa dưới đèn đường lá ngô đồng, phát ra cát trống lay động.

"Nghe nói qua nhỏ Dữu lão sư sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đắc ý càng che càng lộ, khóe miệng cố gắng dẹp, cũng đè nén không được ý cười.

"Nhỏ dầu lão sư? Bán đất câu dầu sao?"

"... Không phải một Âu dầu a, là bốn tiếng Dữu a Dữu, nhỏ Dữu lão sư a!" Còn không có nhếch lên đến chân bắt chéo ba trên mặt đất đạp thẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu hận không thể lập tức mở ra Khương Daniel sọ não, nhìn xem bên trong đều là thứ gì đồ vật loạn thất bát tao.

"Không có nghe nói một câu sao? Nhanh chóng thoát đơn nhà nào mạnh, Hàn Quốc Seoul nhỏ Dữu mạnh! Quyết định nhỏ Dữu không lạc đường, mang ngươi đi đến thoát đơn đường! Thử học một tháng không thu lấy bất luận cái gì phí tổn, đuổi không kịp ngươi thích người, bồi ngươi gấp mười học phí. Thiên Thương thương, dã mênh mông, quyết định nhỏ Dữu chính là cuồng."

"e mm mm, ngươi là bán hàng đa cấp sao, thật xin lỗi quấy rầy." Khương Daniel nói xong cũng muốn nhấc cái mông rời đi, lại bị người kéo cổ tay, trong tay đột nhiên bị nhét cái gì căng phồng đồ vật, phản đi tới nhìn một chút là kia hộp băng dán cá nhân, còn kèm theo một tấm danh thiếp.

"Nhớ kỹ call ta, " Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay hoàn thành 6 hình dạng, ở bên mặt lắc hai lần, "Còn có, cái này băng dán cá nhân là dạ quang, rất đáng yêu."

"Rất xứng đôi ngốc như vậy ép ngươi."

Cuối cùng ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu trước quay người rời đi, lưu lại Khương Daniel tại nguyên chỗ ngây ngốc đứng đầy lâu, mới phản ứng được đem cái kia băng dán cá nhân kéo xuống tới.

Tê, có đau một chút.

【03. 】

Ngoài miệng mắng lấy vậy nhân thần trải qua bệnh, thế nhưng là nhanh chóng thoát đơn dụ hoặc thực tế là quá lớn, Khương Daniel cuối cùng lựa chọn từ bỏ hắn căn bản không tồn tại tôn nghiêm , dựa theo trên danh thiếp địa chỉ tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu nhà.

"Hoắc, để cho ta tới nhìn xem, là ngọn gió nào đem chúng ta thường tại tình trường đi, vĩnh viễn không ướt giày Khương Daniel thổi tới, " nhìn xem máy giám thị bên trong người kia phồng lên miệng ấm ức dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn điên cuồng cười to, không tim không phổi, khoái ý nhân sinh.

"Ta đoán là khát vọng yêu đương tịch mịch cơn lốc nhỏ đi, " đè xuống mở cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong tủ giày xuất ra một đôi mới dép lê, "Vào đi."

"Thánh Hựu ca, " Khương Daniel một bên đổi lấy dép lê, một bên vịn khung cửa vấn an, đột nhiên kính cẩn nghe theo thái độ, để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không thích ứng.

"Ngươi không gọi ta bệnh tâm thần, ta còn không thích ứng nữa nha."

"A, ba tháng về sau ta vẫn là tìm không thấy đối tượng lời nói, bồi ta gấp mười học phí là một chuyện, ta còn muốn gọi ngươi cả một đời bệnh tâm thần, bôi xấu thanh danh của ngươi, để ngươi không làm tiếp được."

"A, ta rất sợ đó a ~" Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu đi tức nói ra câu nói này, sau đó mang theo Khương Daniel đi vào thư phòng, "Ngồi đi, hôm nay ta liền cho ngươi bên trên khóa thứ nhất."

Hoắc, Khương Daniel xem xét trên tường còn có màn hình lớn, trên bàn còn có hình chiếu nghi, bàn học cũng ra dáng bày biện một trương, kéo ra cái ghế ngồi xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu loay hoay máy tính, chỉ chốc lát sau liền mở ra một cái ppt.

"Trước làm cho ngươi cái cơ bản yêu đương EQ khảo thí, " Ung Thánh Hựu ra hiệu Khương Daniel nhìn trên màn hình lớn khóa kiện, "Đề thứ nhất, nếu như ngươi một nửa khác hỏi ngươi, ngươi yêu ta sao, ngươi nên trả lời thế nào?"

"A. Yêu "

"B. Cái này còn phải hỏi sao?"

"C. Ngươi có phiền hay không a "

Khương Daniel nâng lấy trong tay bút, cười đến một mặt đắc ý, "Ta biết, nhất định tuyển A! Đúng hay không!", ngòi bút chỉ vào màn hình lớn, nhếch môi sừng lộ ra méo mó răng cửa, giống như là nhà trẻ chờ đợi lão sư khích lệ tiểu bằng hữu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lộ ra dụng ý khó dò cười, nắm lấy trong tay điều khiển bút có chút xin lỗi lắc đầu: "Sai, câu trả lời chính xác là "

"Ngươi mục quan trọng quang trìu mến nhìn qua đối phương ba giây, sau đó thâm tình gật đầu một cái, đồng thời phát ra ân thanh âm, sau đó từng thanh từng thanh hắn ôm ở trong ngực."

"Đây không phải lựa chọn sao?" Khương Daniel trong tay bút chậm rãi buông ra, có chút không phục.

"Ta không nói đây là lựa chọn a, " hai tay một đám, lông mày nhướn lên, hay là bộ kia muốn ăn đòn bệnh tâm thần dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến đại trượng phu co được dãn được, vì yêu đương, ăn chút khổ thụ điểm ủy khuất đều không phải sự tình, lật cái nho nhỏ bạch nhãn, cuối cùng lựa chọn bế mạch.

"Đề thứ hai, nếu như ngươi một nửa khác hỏi ngươi, ngươi có phải hay không không yêu ta, ngươi nên trả lời thế nào?"

"A. Ngươi vì cái gì luôn luôn hỏi cái này loại nhàm chán vấn đề "

"B. Đồ ngốc, ta không yêu ngươi còn có thể yêu ai vậy "

"C. Yêu "

Khương Daniel chuyển hai lần bút, có chút do dự: "B cùng C ta không biết nên chọn cái kia, ai nha mặc kệ, tuyển B đi, lần này hẳn là đối đi."

"Ừm? Xác định sao?"

"Nếu không phải là C? Ta không xác định a, ai nha, hay là B đi, cảm giác B khá hơn một chút" cau chặt lông mày, hắn giống như đang làm cái gì ảnh hưởng thế giới cách cục quyết định trọng đại.

"Ha ha, lần nữa trả lời sai lầm, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến cả khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đều nhíu chung một chỗ, "Hiện tại công bố câu trả lời chính xác, "

"Hung hăng cắn hắn một cái, hoặc là thân hắn một chút, hoặc là xoa bóp khuôn mặt nhỏ của hắn, đợi đến hắn nũng nịu phải ngao ngao gọi thời điểm, ngươi liền nói —— lần sau hỏi lại loại này nhàm chán vấn đề, còn phải như thế trừng phạt ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trên màn hình lớn chiếu ra đáp án, nương theo Ung Thánh Hựu trong trẻo tiếng nói từng chữ từng chữ niệm đi ra, nháy mắt như bị rút mất khí lực cả người, tê liệt ngã xuống tại chỗ ngồi bên trên, hận không thể hai mắt tối sầm không tại nhân thế.

Địa Ngục trống rỗng, Thánh Hựu ở nhân gian.

【04. 】

Có câu thơ nói rất khá "Trên giấy được đến cuối cùng cảm giác cạn, tuyệt biết việc này muốn tự mình thực hành", Trung Quốc nổi danh tình cảnh kịch nghệ thuật biểu diễn nhà Triệu Bản Sơn đều nói: "Không có bệnh ngươi liền đi hai bước." Quản ngươi là tám đầu chân con cua hay là sáu đầu chân châu chấu, có chuyện gì không có chuyện đều phải dẫn ra đến đi hai bước.

Ngày này, rốt cục chịu xong lý luận khóa khảo thí, đồng thời thành công lấy 61 phân thành tích tốt tầng trời thấp thổi qua Khương Daniel cùng hắn ân sư Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu thực chiến diễn tập.

"Ba giờ, " Ung Thánh Hựu cầm này trước mắt chén rượu, bờ môi gần sát nhấp một hớp nhỏ: "Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Nhưng là bây giờ là 9 giờ tối a Thánh Hựu ca, " Khương Daniel có chút mộng, móc ra điện thoại di động của mình đến xem nhiều lần, xác nhận mình không có nhìn lầm thời gian.

"Ta để ngươi nhìn hướng ba giờ, ngươi là cái gì kinh thế hãi tục trăm năm khó gặp tuyệt thế tên ngốc a, ta ngất."

Đưa di động ngã úp ở trên bàn, Khương Daniel sốt ruột bận bịu hoảng quay đầu đi xem, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong thấp giọng mắng "Ngu xuẩn", một vừa đưa tay đem kia cái ót tách ra180 độ: "Bên này."

"Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Ta cảm thấy hôm nay điều hoà không khí có chút lạnh, " Khương Daniel bứt rứt bất an gãi gãi cái ót.

"Ngươi có chuyện gì sao? Ta hỏi ngươi cảm thấy nữ sinh kia thế nào a."

"A? Tạm được, thế nhưng là ta muốn làm thế nào a." Chân chính đến thực tiễn thời điểm, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng một trận không chắc, hoảng phải một nhóm.

"Nghe nói qua logic suy luận pháp bắt chuyện sao?"

Quả nhiên nhìn thấy người kia một mặt mộng lắc lắc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp: "A, ta cho ngươi làm mẫu một chút."

"Ngươi nuôi mèo sao?"

"Ừm, ta có hai con mèo, một con gọi Rooney, một con gọi da đặc biệt."

"A, điều này nói rõ ngươi rất thích tiểu động vật."

"Không sai."

"Đã ngươi thích tiểu động vật, vậy ngươi nhất định là một cái có ái tâm người." Ung Thánh Hựu dựng trên bàn ngón tay nhẹ nhàng điểm hai lần mặt bàn, "Xin hỏi ngươi là sống một mình sao?"

"Đúng thế."

"Ngươi tuổi còn trẻ ngay tại Seoul sống một mình, còn nuôi hai con mèo, ngươi nhất định có tương đối công việc ổn định cùng phong phú thu nhập, cái này chứng minh ngươi không phải dựa vào phụ mẫu ăn cơm ký sinh trùng."

"Đại khái chính là như vậy, hiểu rồi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tự giác loại này tay nắm tay thức dạy học, trừ nhà trẻ chính là chỗ này, cháy hừng hực sư đức khiến cho hắn không thể không cho cái này tên ngốc càng nhiều quan tâm cùng sủng ái, "Xông vịt, nhỏ tên ngốc!"

"Hướng về tình yêu, hướng về nửa đời sau hạnh phúc nhanh rơi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel quyết tuyệt bóng lưng, không hiểu có chút muốn khóc, làm lão sư chưa từng yêu cầu xa vời quá nhiều hư vô mờ mịt đồ vật, cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới học sinh của mình một ngày kia có thể báo đáp mình, chỉ muốn học sinh của mình có thể vượt bay qua xa, mà hắn đứng tại đưa địa phương khác, nhìn xem hắn đi xa bóng lưng, yên lặng vì hắn cầu nguyện, cầu nguyện hắn lên đường bình an.

Nếu như cầu nguyện hữu dụng, muốn cảnh sát có làm được cái gì.

Rất nhanh Khương Daniel liền khập khiễng đi trở về, biểu lộ mười phần chật vật.

"Ngươi làm sao a?"

"Cô bé kia dùng giày cao gót giẫm ta một cước..." Khương Daniel nhe răng trợn mắt ngồi xuống, duỗi thẳng chân cũng không thể giảm bớt nửa phần đau đớn.

"Ngươi nói cái gì, có hay không chiếu vào ta giáo đường đi của ngươi đến a?"

"Không phải liền là logic suy luận bắt chuyện nha, " Khương Daniel khóe miệng cong lên, vốn là có chút rủ xuống đậu đậu mắt càng lộ ra vô tội ủy khuất, "Ta đi theo ngươi giáo đến a, ta hỏi nàng 'Ngươi nuôi mèo sao', cô bé kia nói 'Không nuôi' ."

"Sau đó thì sao? Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói, 'Thông qua ngươi không nuôi mèo, ta có thể suy luận ra ngươi là ký sinh trùng', cái này đều là ngươi giáo a ca, ngươi phải phụ trách ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép đỡ lấy trán của mình, nghĩ thầm không giẫm ngươi giẫm ai vậy, nhưng nhìn người kia ủy khuất ba ba khóe miệng lại không đành lòng mắng nữa hắn, mềm hạ thanh âm đến hỏi hắn: "Thế nào a, chân tê dại sao?"

"Ai?" Khương Daniel uống từng ngụm lớn lấy nước ngọt, trong bình cắm ống hút chén cắn phải không còn hình dáng, nuốt xuống cuối cùng một ngụm nâng lên một đôi tràn ngập cặp mắt nghi hoặc.

"Chân tê dại sao?"

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nghiêm túc sao?" Buông xuống nước ngọt bình, Khương Daniel một mặt ngưng trọng.

"Cô bé kia dẫm đến là chân của ngươi đi, làm sao đột nhiên biến ngốc rồi? Ta đương nhiên là nghiêm túc." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút không hiểu thấu, sự quan tâm của mình xem ra có như thế qua loa à.

Nhìn người trước mắt có chút muốn tức giận điềm báo, Khương Daniel mặc dù có chút không hiểu rõ hắn ý nghĩ, nhưng nghĩ đến người này dù sao cũng là mình ân sư, do do dự dự ngập ngừng nói mở miệng:

"Mụ mụ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là sững sờ, nhưng yên lặng chỉ tiếp tục ba giây, đến tiếp sau cười vang là lịch đại cấp hùng vĩ, "Ngươi không sao chứ, ngươi thật bị giẫm ngốc a? Ta hỏi ngươi chân tê dại không nha, ngươi đầu Thiên Thiên nghĩ gì thế?"

"Nghĩ thoát đơn a." Khương Daniel thanh âm giống con muỗi hừ hừ đồng dạng không có chút nào lực lượng, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, "Ta tặng ngươi một câu lời lẽ chí lý đi, ta cảm thấy rất thích hợp ngươi."

"Bụi về với bụi, đất về với đất, Khương Daniel đồ ngốc."

【05. 】

Thắng không kiêu, bại không nản là một loại ưu tú phẩm chất, Khương Daniel đem nhất nửa câu sau phẩm chất phát huy phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế.

Dù sao hắn từ chưa nếm qua thắng lợi tư vị.

Lần thứ hai thực chiến tặng đầu người, là tại một nhà thịt nướng cửa hàng, lần này nữ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu một người bạn muội muội, tại nữ sinh trước khi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu khẩn trương "Trước khi thi tập huấn" .

"Trước dạy ngươi vài câu rất vẩy lời tâm tình, ngươi nghe a, " Ung Thánh Hựu điểm tốt đơn đem menu đưa tới trong tay người bán hàng, sau đó xoa xoa đôi bàn tay, "Chúng ta bây giờ đang ăn thịt nướng nha, thịt heo thịt dê thịt bò, ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ trước nướng cái kia?"

"Đương nhiên vô điều kiện one pick Hàn trâu a!"

"Không phải, ta sẽ trước tiên nghĩ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu câu lên thật mỏng vành môi, cầm lên trước mắt mình cái chén đi đụng Khương Daniel, chén bích va nhau phát ra nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái tiếng vang, trong chén xốt ô mai theo động tác lắc lắc ung dung xoay một vòng, trên mặt nổi mấy khối trong suốt khối băng leng keng leng keng va chạm chén bích, giống như là giờ phút này Khương Daniel đột nhiên cuốn lên phong bạo tim, gió lốc thành trụ, kích động lên thao thiên cự lãng, sóng cả cuồn cuộn, từng cái tại trên đá ngầm đánh ra rung động hồi âm, kéo theo lên một đợt lại một đợt cuồng loạn không thôi nhịp tim.

Cửa vào là ê ẩm ngọt ngào lạnh buốt, kích thích vị giác, đầu lưỡi lập tức nghe lời bài tiết ra đại lượng nước bọt, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy không khỏi miệng đắng lưỡi khô, khô nóng khó nhịn. Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến đã từng Ung Thánh Hựu giáo qua hắn một câu lời tâm tình,

Thế gian động tình, bất quá giữa hè sứ trắng cây mơ canh, vụn băng vấp phải trắc trở leng keng vang.

"A, ngươi phát cái gì ngốc a, " Ung Thánh Hựu để cái chén trong tay xuống, đưa tay tại Khương Daniel mất đi tiêu cự hai mắt trước quét hai lần: "Còn có một cái hoàng kim chuẩn tắc nhất định phải ghi nhớ, nữ hài nói không muốn, đó chính là muốn, nữ hài nói muốn, đó chính là không muốn."

"Tiểu nữ sinh nha, đều có hai bức gương mặt, khẩu thị tâm phi, vụng trộm không biết đánh cái gì tính toán nhỏ nhặt đâu, " trên bàn điện thoại đột nhiên sáng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận nghe điện thoại: "Ừm, chúng ta đã đến, ngươi trực tiếp tiến đến liền có thể nhìn thấy chúng ta."

Sau khi cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn làm cổ vũ: "Huynh dei, tặng ngươi một câu lời nói, "

"Nhưng làm Long thành Phi Tướng tại, come on baby don' t be shy!"

Chuyện xưa bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghe đến một tia bất thường hương vị, nhìn xem nữ hài sắc mặt càng ngày càng khó coi, hắn bày làm ra một bộ "Hai tai không nghe thấy ngu xuẩn lời nói, một lòng chỉ nướng thịt ba chỉ" tư thế, nếu không phải thịt nướng trong tiệm quá nhiều người, hắn thật muốn đem Khương Daniel đầu óc cạy mở, nhìn xem gần nhất Seoul mưa có phải là đều rót ở bên trong.

"Phục vụ viên, chọn món." Khương Daniel liếc nhìn đủ loại menu, không biết nên như thế nào hạ thủ, "Ngài có thể tiến cử lên sao?"

"Nhà ta chí tôn Hàn trâu gói phục vụ rất không tệ."

"Kia đến một phần."

"Còn có tinh phẩm dê con thịt danh tiếng cũng rất tốt."

"Thật xin lỗi, ta không ăn thịt dê." Nữ sinh có chút ngượng ngùng mở miệng, Khương Daniel thấy thế nhớ tới ân sư ân cần dạy bảo: "Nữ sinh nói không muốn, đó chính là muốn."

"Đến ba phần thịt dê!" Mười phần xa hoa khoát khoát tay, Khương Daniel còn một mặt lấy le nhìn xem nữ sinh có chút khó chịu mặt, cho là nàng còn tại xấu hổ, "Có cái gì đồ uống đề cử sao?"

"Tiệm chúng ta ướp lạnh bia dinh dưỡng là chiêu bài."

"Không có ý tứ, ta gần nhất không tiện lắm uống lạnh."

Khương Daniel nghe xong càng hăng hái: "Đến một bó bia dinh dưỡng, muốn nhất lạnh."

Nữ hài sắc mặt nháy mắt trở nên xanh xám.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến vừa mới xấu hổ tình cảnh, thực tế không biết nên làm sao đánh như thế nào phá sắp đọng lại trầm mặc, tốt đang nướng thịt là một hạng hảo vận động, nó tốt liền cũng may không cần nói quá nhiều.

Ly lớn bia dinh dưỡng chén bưng lên bàn ăn, Khương Daniel mười phần mắt nhìn sắc chủ động vì nữ hài rót rượu, bởi vì khẩn trương thái quá tay run dữ dội hơn, không cẩn thận vẩy ra đến một điểm, ở tại nữ hài trên váy.

"A... Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi" Khương Daniel vội vàng cúc cung xin lỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu cho nữ hài đưa lên khăn tay, nữ hài còn không có lau sạch sẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem nữ hài còn không có đầy chén rượu, ra hiệu Khương Daniel "Lại rót điểm" .

Khương Daniel nghe vậy, mười phần nghe lời hướng nữ hài trên váy lại ngược lại một điểm rượu. Quả nhiên thu được không lưu tình chút nào cái tát, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không đành lòng nhìn, tuyệt vọng nhắm hai mắt lại, nghe được nữ hài đạp trên giày cao gót rời đi thanh âm.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm nóng bỏng nửa gương mặt, có chút quẫn bách ngồi xuống lại, đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi mở mắt ra, hắn cố gắng khống chế mình muốn mắng chửi người xúc động, hít sâu nhiều lần cuối cùng biệt xuất đến một câu:

"Khương Dan, ngươi thật tốt mẹ hắn vô địch Rasengan cứu cực bạo tạc Huyền khốc cuồng túm ngũ thải Armstrong lượn vòng gia tốc bổng bổng nha."

【06. 】

Nói tới nói lui, Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng hay là tâm đau học sinh của mình bị phiến một bạt tai, hỏi nhân viên phục vụ muốn tới một túi khối băng, muốn Khương Daniel thoa ở trên mặt.

Hắn thật mệt mỏi, qua nhiều năm như vậy, hắn rốt cục gặp một vị kỳ phùng địch thủ bệnh tâm thần.

Thế nhưng là nhìn người đối diện một mặt không tranh quyền thế thuần chân hướng miệng bên trong đút lấy thịt, gương mặt bị chống căng phồng, lại cảm thấy rõ ràng hay là cái không rành thế sự tiểu hài, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu thôi.

"Thánh Hựu ca, muốn ăn một cái sao?" Khương Daniel miệng bị chống phình lên, nói chuyện cũng biến thành mơ hồ không rõ, dính sền sệt ngữ khí cũng là ngày tết nhỏ sữa chó hướng phía giận kia nũng nịu, vừa nói một bên không quên nhai miệng bên trong thịt, trên tay còn ngây ngốc hướng một mảnh rau xà lách bên trong bao lấy thịt, rau xà lách lá biên giới tùy ý lật gãy mấy lần, chỉnh ra tới một cái hình thù kỳ quái bao trạng vật thể.

"Ầy, há mồm, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt không ngừng phóng đại màu xanh biếc vật thể, vô ý thức lớn hé miệng, dây thanh bên trong gạt ra khát vọng ném cho ăn "A" thanh âm.

"Lại ngụm lớn một điểm "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời đem miệng há phải càng mở, mở đến sắp cái cằm trật khớp trình độ, trong chờ mong bao thịt nhẹ đụng nhẹ môi của hắn lại bay nhanh rời đi, trong hơi thở thoáng qua liền mất đồ ăn mùi thịt tựa như là ảo giác.

Vặn lên lông mày vừa định mân mê miệng đến phàn nàn, khối kia lục sắc bọc nhỏ tại Khương Daniel trong tay xoay một vòng lại bay trở về mình miệng bên trong, tay của hắn không có lập tức rút đi, mà là nhẹ nhàng đi đến đưa, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã nhấm nuốt nuốt, trong lúc bối rối bài tiết ra đại lượng nước bọt đầu lưỡi đảo qua kia hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay.

Người đối diện rốt cục thu tay lại, tại chỗ ngồi ngồi phải an an ổn ổn, "Thế nào, ăn ngon a?" Nói xong còn vô ý thức duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đến liếm môi một cái, giờ phút này ngồi tại đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu cất giấu bốc lên lấy ngăn trở hai người sương mù đằng sau, trắng trợn đỏ mặt.

Ngực một trận oi bức, muốn đổ mồ hôi lại lưu không ra nửa giọt, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay cõng đến dán nóng lên gương mặt, phát giác không có tác dụng gì, lại khô nóng lấy tay quạt lấy gió, "Nóng quá nha", răng cắn một nửa bờ môi, hờn dỗi cơ hồ là từ trong hàm răng gạt ra, vì để tránh cho quẫn bách lại tranh thủ thời gian bưng này trước mắt bia dinh dưỡng uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Quá nóng, nóng đến ướp lạnh bia dinh dưỡng cũng không thể giảm xuống bất thình lình nóng hổi.

Khương Daniel cũng cảm thấy một trận không khỏi khô nóng, cầm lấy trên bàn túi chườm nước đá muốn thoa, nắm ở trong tay mới phát hiện sớm đã hóa thành một túi mềm hồ hồ không còn ra hình dạng nước.

"Lão sư, qua hôm nay, ba tháng kỳ hạn liền đến, ta vẫn là không tìm được đối tượng làm sao bây giờ a "

Hay là cố chấp cầm kia túi trơn mượt nước hướng nóng hổi trên mặt thiếp, từ giữa kẽ tay chảy xuống từng chuỗi đóng băng nước, lạch cạch lạch cạch nện trên bàn, Khương Daniel hi vọng nhiều những này nước có thể tưới vào mình khô nóng khô cạn tim.

"Dựa theo ước định, ngươi phải bồi thường ta gấp mười học phí."

Ung Thánh Hựu đảo thịt nướng tay đột nhiên ngừng động tác, cái kẹp rơi vào lò nướng phát ra kim loại va chạm chói tai tiếng vang, "Ta cái kia bồi thường nổi a."

Đột nhiên để trống tay phải có chút lúng túng dừng lại ở giữa không trung, lại không có cách nào vượt qua nhiệt độ cao đi đủ cái kia cái kẹp, cánh tay tại trong hơi nóng rung động mấy lần, đưa tay đem cái ót tóc xoa một đoàn loạn, giống như là tại rất chân thành buồn rầu.

"Không bằng đem ta bồi thường cho ngươi a."

Lò nướng bên trong thịt bởi vì quá lâu không có người lật qua lật lại phát ra tất lột ầm tiếng vang, một cỗ đốt cháy khét hương vị thuận khói trắng tiến vào hai người xoang mũi, Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cúi thấp xuống lông mi, còn có cong lên con mèo khóe môi, rất muốn xông phá đây hết thảy loạn thất bát tao đi ủng hắn vào lòng, sau đó hung hăng mút hôn.

"Lão sư ngươi ngược lại là nghĩ cái vẹn toàn đôi bên biện pháp đâu, "

"Ngươi không cần bồi thường tiền, ta cũng thành công thoát đơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa mắt lên nhìn, đốt cháy khét khói trắng cũng ngăn trở không ở kia người óng ánh hai mắt.

Hỏng bét, là cái loại cảm giác này.

Yêu, ở khắp mọi nơi; duyên, tuyệt không thể tả.

【07. 】

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình sợ không phải bị lừa.

Không đúng, là cùng mặt trời sẽ chỉ mọc lên ở phương đông mặt trời lặn đồng dạng, xác định nhất định cùng khẳng định bị lừa.

Khương Daniel loại này cấp bậc vẩy hán tuyển thủ vậy mà lại một mực độc thân, toàn thế giới heo mẹ đều có thể phi thăng bên trên ba lạp lạp nhỏ ma tiên.

Đêm hôm đó làm sao bị người kia mơ mơ hồ hồ ngoặt về nhà đều không nhớ rõ, chỉ nhớ rõ hai người mới vừa vào cửa liền đem trên thân tràn đầy thịt nướng vị khét quần áo đào phải tinh quang.

Phía sau tràng cảnh quả thực chính là, đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, hai phát còn thiếu rất nhiều, ba phát giống như cũng còn có thể, bốn phát cũng hoàn toàn ojbk.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhớ rõ người kia toàn thân là mồ hôi nằm trên người mình, đem hắn nóng bỏng cứng rắn thật sâu, vùi vào thân thể của mình, một bên co rúm một bên bên tai khuếch dùng kia hai viên méo mó cửa nhỏ răng đập cắn mẫn cảm tai, khi thì lại dùng nóng ướt khoang miệng đem mềm mại vành tai mút lấy bao trùm, một bên ý đồ xấu hướng lỗ tai trong mắt đưa khí, một bên lại nhịn không được nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chấn lật thân thể trầm thấp cười ra tiếng.

Khương Daniel dúi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu hõm vai, dính sền sệt gọi lão sư hắn, mỗi kêu một tiếng, phía dưới liền chống đỡ một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền rên rỉ một tiếng. Đến cuối cùng, khóe miệng bên trong gạt ra "Lão sư" biến thành đứt quãng thấp thở, Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ cũng càng thêm cao vút.

"Lão sư, trước ngươi học sinh không có ba tháng thoát đơn, ngươi cũng đem mình bồi lên sao?"

Nghĩ như vậy, trong đầu đố kị đốt thành một đoàn tà hỏa, sắp đem Khương Daniel thiêu đốt hầu như không còn, chỉ còn một túm màu xanh đen tro, ý đồ xấu thả chậm dưới thân tốc độ, chậm chạp mà mệt nhọc tại kia một điểm chung quanh kiên nhẫn mài.

"Ngô ân... Chớ nói nhảm, a a..." Ung Thánh Hựu tay run run trèo lên Khương Daniel rộng lớn phía sau lưng, bởi vì động tình móng tay lõm vào thật sâu đi, lưu lại từng đoá từng đoá hình trăng lưỡi liềm nát hoa, "Ngô a... Ngươi là ta cái thứ nhất học sinh..."

"Ừm? Lão sư, ta như thế tin tưởng ngươi, ngươi lại dám gạt ta? Hả?" Khương Daniel vừa nói, một bên hung hăng đỉnh hướng cái điểm kia, cảm giác được chụp tại phía sau lưng hai tay nắm chặt, dưới thân người trong cổ họng xuất ra một tiếng khó nhịn rên rỉ.

"Ta không lừa ngươi, làm sao đem ngươi đoạt tới tay a, ngô..."

"Hoắc, lão sư nguyên lai ngươi sớm có dự mưu a."

"Khám phá đừng nói phá... Ngô a..."

Khương Daniel dùng bàn tay nâng Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lư cái ót, hướng eo của hắn hạ nhét hai cái mềm mềm gối đầu: "Vậy ta đến nói toạc tốt, vô sự mà ân cần, câu tiếp theo ngươi tiếp —— "

"Không phải... Gian tức cướp "

"Lão sư, ngươi biết rất rõ ràng ta không muốn nghe cái này" ngón tay không nhẹ không nặng tại Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm eo ổ vẽ vài vòng, thỏa mãn nhìn xem dưới thân mèo con xao động bất an lắc eo, giống như là mùa xuân ba tháng vừa rút ra chồi non đến theo gió đong đưa cành liễu.

"Không phải... Thích vô cùng ngươi..."

"Ừm, Ta cũng thế."

Về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng một gương mặt còn dõng dạc nói mình không có nói qua yêu đương làm sao liền không thể khi yêu đương đại sư, Khương Daniel chỉ là cười, người kia duỗi thẳng cổ dựa vào lí lẽ biện luận dáng vẻ, cực giống liều mạng thủ hộ mình trong chén cá con làm Tiểu Nãi Miêu, cười đến cái mũi con mắt vo thành một nắm, cười đến cả quả tim đều mềm oặt, nóng hầm hập.

Kể từ khi biết bí mật này, Khương Daniel tổng là ưa thích bắt lấy các loại cơ hội, dùng đầu lưỡi của mình điên cuồng vung Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi tử, đem người trong ngực hôn đến thất điên bát đảo thời điểm, lại đến hai câu thổ vị lời tâm tình.

"Ngươi đáng yêu như thế, ta thật muốn đem ngươi ném tới trong sa mạc."

"Làm gì?"

Lại là như thế này ướt sũng tỏ khắp lấy hơi nước hai mắt, Khương Daniel dưới hông nóng lên, không hề nghĩ ngợi liền chống đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân.

"Làm chết ngươi."

Đẹp nhất tình lữ, chính là một trận rối loạn mệnh trung chú định, tựa như váy trắng sẽ gặp phải áo sơ mi trắng, đi Thái Lan sẽ gặp phải ngựa giết gà, hải miên thể sẽ gặp phải cơ vòng.

Tựa như nhỏ Dữu lão sư, sẽ gặp phải ni.


	173. Chapter 173

BY bác sĩ không thể hút thuốc

Không bằng không gặp - trần dịch nhanh chóng

ooc

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

0.

Không biết ngươi làm sao biến thiên

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại một cái trời đầy mây sáng sớm đến Sydney

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đến Sydney ngày thứ năm, cũng là ngày cuối cùng, bởi vì ngày mai hắn liền muốn về Hàn Quốc

Hiện tại là bản xứ thời gian mười một giờ sáng, hắn quyết định đi ra ngoài đi một chút, tại về Hàn Quốc trước đó lại nhìn một chút thành phố này

Tháng sáu Sydney là mùa đông, nam bán cầu mùa luôn luôn cùng Bắc bán cầu tương phản

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo tai nghe mặc áo khoác trên đường đi từ từ, bầu trời rất âm trầm, khiến người ta cảm thấy một giây sau liền muốn trời mưa to, đây không phải hắn lần đầu tiên tới Sydney, tại mấy năm trước hắn hay là Wanna One thành viên thời điểm đi theo tổ hợp tới qua một lần, nhưng là hành trình rất đuổi, chỉ tới kịp đi dạo như vậy một chút, còn không có hảo hảo đi dạo một chút nổi tiếng tiêu chí, liền đã muốn rời khỏi

Lúc ấy còn ở bên cạnh hắn người kia, còn ôm hắn, nói với hắn, bọn hắn còn rất dài tương lai, tương lai hắn sẽ bồi tiếp hắn lần nữa đi tới tòa thành thị này, cùng hắn đi qua thành phố này mỗi một chỗ

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới thời điểm trước kia, hắn máy chiếu phim đột nhiên hoán đổi phát ra đến một ca khúc, bên trong nam ca sĩ tại dương cầm nhạc đệm hạ chậm rãi hát đã lâu không gặp

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, từ áo khoác trong túi lấy điện thoại di động ra, giải tỏa sau mở ra danh bạ liệt biểu, trên dưới lăn lộn một chút, cuối cùng dừng lại tại một cái không có ghi chú chỉ có dãy số

Hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, đang tán gẫu cột bên trên đánh lên hai chữ mẫu: hi

Hắn dừng một chút, đem hai chữ kia mẫu xóa bỏ, đem màn hình điện thoại di động khóa lại, đưa điện thoại di động một lần nữa thả lại áo khoác bên trong

Ung Thánh Hựu án lấy mấy năm trước ký ức đi vào một nhà đã từng cùng người kia cùng một chỗ quang cố vấn qua quán cà phê

Mấy năm trôi qua, quán cà phê trang trí không có biến hóa, khác biệt chính là người kia đã không tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người

"Một ly đá tiêu đường macchiato tạ ơn "

Điểm một chén mình thích băng tiêu đường macchiato, đang chờ đợi cà phê làm tốt quá trình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm cái chỗ ngồi gần cửa sổ ngồi xuống, hắn nhìn xem trên đường vội vàng đi qua người đi đường cùng mỗi một cái tiến vào cái này quán cà phê người, đột nhiên nhớ tới vừa mới nghe được bài hát kia bên trong một câu ca từ

"Ngươi có thể hay không bỗng nhiên xuất hiện

Tại góc đường quán cà phê "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, người kia có thể hay không cũng sẽ giống ca từ đồng dạng, đột nhiên liền xuất hiện tại nhà này quán cà phê, bọn hắn có thể ngồi xuống, hảo hảo nói chuyện phiếm, không đi nói trước kia đủ loại, chỉ là tâm sự hiện tại liền tốt

"Ung tiên sinh ngươi băng tiêu đường macchiato tốt, mời đến nơi đây cầm "

Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang suy nghĩ, có hay không cái kia may mắn, mình thật có thể nhìn thấy người kia thời điểm, cà phê đã làm tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới cầm lên cà phê hướng phục vụ viên nói tạ, đẩy cửa ra đi ra quán cà phê

Ung Thánh Hựu đi không có mấy bước lộ thiên không liền bắt đầu hạ lên mưa nhỏ, hắn không mang dù ra, chỉ có thể đi trước về trong quán cà phê tránh mưa

Nhìn ngoài cửa sổ mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa từ trong túi cầm ra điện thoại di động của mình, điện thoại chỉ có một ít phần mềm nhắc nhở cùng rác rưởi tin nhắn, không có mấy người liên lạc qua hắn, hắn lại mở ra tin tức, lần nữa tại cái kia không có bị ghi chú người nói chuyện phiếm cột bên trên đánh xuống: "Hi, ta đến Sydney, đêm mai liền về Hàn Quốc, gặp một lần sao? Chúng ta giống như rất lâu chưa thấy qua "

Nhưng là lần này hắn vẫn không có phát ra ngoài, chỉ là yên lặng để câu nói kia lưu đang tán gẫu cột bên trên, sau đó bốc lên mưa nhỏ, đi trở về khách sạn

Đến khách sạn thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu áo khoác bên trên đã bị mưa rơi ẩm ướt một điểm, hắn cởi áo khoác, ngồi ở trên giường đem đầu kia biên tập tốt tin tức phát ra

Người kia sẽ hồi phục mình sao, sẽ đi.

"Đinh "

Điện thoại di động kêu, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm qua điện thoại, điện thoại biểu hiện thu được một cái tin tức

"Ngươi đến Sydney? Kia đã dạng này không bây giờ muộn cùng nhau ăn cơm?"

"Tốt, ngươi đến khách sạn tiếp ta vẫn là ngươi phát ta định vị chính ta đi?"

"Ngươi đem ngươi khách sạn định vị cho ta, ta đi đón ngươi "

"Ừ" Ung Thánh Hựu đem quán rượu của mình định vị phát quá khứ

"Tốt, ta đại khái chừng bảy giờ rưỡi đến, đến lúc đó thấy "

"Tốt "

Để điện thoại di động xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa trên tay mồ hôi, không biết vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khẩn trương, đại khái là bởi vì nhanh muốn gặp được hắn đi

2.

"Ta đến, ngươi xuống tới khách sạn đại đường đi "

Thu được cái tin này thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới tắm rửa xong mặc quần áo tử tế từ phòng tắm đi ra, hắn về đối phương một chữ "hảo", đối tấm gương cả sửa lại một chút, đi ra khỏi phòng

"Ta xuống tới, ngươi ở đâu?"

"Ta tại cửa ra vào "

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng cửa khách sạn đi đến, ra cửa khách sạn phát hiện không có một ai không khỏi có chút nghi hoặc, lúc này điện thoại di động của hắn thu được một đầu giọng nói

"Ta tại khách sạn một đạo khác cửa bên kia, ngươi không muốn đi sai "

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu cách năm năm lần nữa nghe được người kia thanh âm, hắn đồng dạng hồi phục một câu giọng nói quá khứ:

"Được rồi, ta vừa mới thật đúng là đi nhầm cửa, ta hiện tại liền đi trở về đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu điều cái đầu hướng phía khách sạn một đạo khác cửa đi đến

Còn chưa đi ra khách sạn, chỉ là cách đến cửa thủy tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thấy người kia, người kia chỉ mặc một kiện áo jacket, ôm hai tay giống như rất lạnh đồng dạng đứng tại cạnh cửa, nhưng nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu hắn hay là cười cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay, nhìn thấy đối phương cùng mình phất tay, Ung Thánh Hựu đi nhanh hai bước, đồng dạng cười cùng người kia phất phất tay

"Đã lâu không gặp a Thánh Hựu ca "

"Đã lâu không gặp a Daniel "

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đã vừa mới luyện tập trăm ngàn lần câu kia "Đã lâu không gặp" nói lối ra, hết sức để cho mình xem ra tuyệt không khẩn trương

Thời gian qua đi lâu như vậy lần nữa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện, Khương Daniel lúc cười lên trên mặt vẫn như cũ sẽ có hai cái nhỏ dấu móc, nốt ruồi nước mắt còn tại khóe mắt hạ, thoạt nhìn vẫn là như vậy để người thích, nhưng cái kia tiếu dung, nhưng thủy chung để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác, thiếu chút gì

"Xe của ta dừng ở bên kia, chúng ta bây giờ đi phòng ăn đi, không biết ngươi có thích hay không liền tự tiện chủ trương đặt trước một nhà ta cảm thấy đặc biệt tốt phòng ăn" Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ tại đường cái đối diện xe, sau đó gãi đầu một cái ngượng ngùng nói

"Không sao, ta đều thích" Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Khương Daniel qua lập tức đường, ngồi lên vị trí kế bên tài xế, đem áo khoác cởi ra đặt ở ghế sau

"Vậy chúng ta xuất phát" Khương Daniel nổ máy xe hướng phòng ăn lái đi

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào chỗ ngồi kế tài xế, lặng lẽ liếc trộm Khương Daniel vài lần, không gặp năm năm, Khương Daniel sớm đã rút đi năm đó ngây thơ, lộ ra càng thêm thành thục ổn trọng

"Ừm? Làm sao rồi?" Phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đang len lén nhìn mình, Khương Daniel hiếu kì sờ sờ mặt "Là trên mặt ta dính mấy thứ bẩn thỉu sao?"

"Không, chính là phát hiện ngươi thật giống như biến "

"Ca, ai không thay đổi a, chúng ta lâu như vậy không gặp, ngươi đương nhiên sẽ cảm thấy ta biến a, tựa như ta vừa trông thấy ngươi thời điểm ta cũng cảm thấy ngươi biến" Khương Daniel vừa lái xe bên cạnh nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu

"Làm sao biến, ngươi ngược lại là nói một chút?"

"Nói không nên lời, nhưng chính là biến."

"Tốt a, nói đến, chúng ta giống như cũng thật rất lâu chưa thấy qua "

"Đúng vậy a "

"Ngươi trước chuyên tâm lái xe đi, chờ chút đến ngồi xuống chúng ta có nhiều thời gian chậm rãi trò chuyện "

"Tốt "

Trong xe lần nữa khôi phục yên tĩnh

3.

Đến cửa nhà hàng miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu trước xuống xe đến phòng ăn cầm tới Khương Daniel sớm đặt trước tốt chỗ ngồi, sau đó ngồi chờ đi bãi đậu xe Khương Daniel đến

"Ca nhìn xem thích ăn cái gì, nơi này rượu đỏ a ý mặt a Pizza đều đặc biệt bổng" Khương Daniel đem menu giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mình muốn ăn cái gì

"Ngươi tới đi, ta đều có thể "Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel cho mình menu đẩy về cho Khương Daniel

"Ca ngươi làm sao vẫn là như cũ a, vậy liền ta tới đi "

Khương Daniel gọi tới nhân viên phục vụ, gọi hai phần ý mặt một cái Pizza còn có, nhìn xem Khương Daniel chọn món ăn dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu

Nhớ tới mấy năm trước bọn hắn mới xuất đạo thời điểm, bọn hắn quay chụp đoàn tổng, hắn cùng Khương Daniel hai người lái xe đi thêm bình, cũng là tại một gian không sai biệt lắm phòng ăn cùng nhau ăn cơm, không nghĩ tới cách lâu như vậy, hắn cùng Khương Daniel còn có thể ngồi cùng một chỗ, hảo hảo ăn một bữa cơm, tâm sự

"Lúc nào kiểm tra biển số xe? Ta nhớ được ngươi khi đó còn không biết lái xe "

"Cũng không bao lâu, liền đi năm kiểm tra, ngươi biết, đến nơi này, hay là có xe tương đối dễ dàng "

"Cũng đúng, ngươi bây giờ cùng Tại Hoán bọn hắn còn có liên hệ sao?"

"Vừa tới thời điểm còn có, nhưng là về sau tất cả mọi người bận bịu liền không chút liên hệ, ngươi đây? Mấy năm này trôi qua còn tốt chứ "

"Nguyên lai là dạng này, mấy năm này ta a, cũng vẫn là như thế, có công việc liền đi làm, trong lúc rảnh rỗi trong nhà uống chén rượu nhỏ, chụp xong hí có ngày nghỉ liền ra ngoài đi một chút nhìn xem thế giới "

"Kia không tệ a, còn nhớ hay không thoả đáng sơ chúng ta tới Sydney thời điểm, hành trình quá đuổi, ngươi còn chưa kịp hảo hảo đi một chút thành phố này tiêu chí kiến trúc, chúng ta liền phải đi, ngươi lúc đó còn ủy khuất một lúc lâu đâu "

Khương Daniel đột nhiên nói lên chuyện cũ để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút trở tay không kịp, ngay tại quyển ý mặt tay dừng dừng, sau đó vừa cười đem ý mặt bỏ vào mình trong đĩa

"Đúng a, ta còn nhớ rõ khi đó, ngươi còn nói, tại tương lai muốn bồi ta lần nữa tới Sydney, hảo hảo đi đi, kết quả đến cuối cùng, một mình ngươi chạy tới nơi này ở, ta còn phải tự mình một người đến "

"Vậy ngươi bây giờ đi hết à?"

"Đương nhiên a, đến ngày đầu tiên ta liền lập tức chạy đi Sydney ca kịch viện có được hay không "

"Dạng này A ha ha ha, cái kia, kỳ thật. ." Khương Daniel giống như có lời muốn nói

"Ừm? Cái gì?"

"Một năm trước ta trở lại Hàn Quốc. . Ta đi chúng ta trước đó vẫn luôn rất thích đi tiệm mì cùng thịt bò sống cửa hàng, không biết vì cái gì, khi đó luôn cảm thấy có thể ở nơi đó gặp ngươi, nhưng là về sau nghĩ nghĩ, ngươi đại khái bề bộn nhiều việc đi, ta đi qua ngươi thu hiện trường xa xa nhìn qua ngươi một chút, khi đó ta còn đang suy nghĩ, oa, ngươi vẫn là như vậy đẹp mắt, mà lại cũng thành thục không ít "Khương Daniel nói nói cúi đầu" kỳ thật ta thật rất nhớ ngươi, ta có đôi khi sẽ nghĩ, nếu như lúc trước chúng ta có thể đem không thoải mái đều mở ra, như vậy cuối cùng, chúng ta sẽ còn là chia tay kết thúc sao "

"Daniel. . Kỳ thật ta hôm nay, đi mấy năm trước chúng ta đi qua gian kia quán cà phê, ta ngồi tại bên cửa sổ chờ cà phê thời điểm, ta liền suy nghĩ, ta sẽ sẽ không gặp phải ngươi, nhưng là ta không có, ta cũng không biết vì cái gì, vừa nghe đến có thể nghỉ dài hạn, ta có thời gian ra ngoài du lịch, ta sẽ ngay lập tức lựa chọn thành phố này, ta do dự thật lâu đánh lại xóa xóa lại đánh, ta thật rất muốn gặp ngươi, muốn biết ngươi qua có được hay không" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có chút run rẩy nhưng hắn hay là kềm chế mình

"Hiện tại không liền gặp được sao, ta qua rất tốt, nhìn thấy ngươi sống rất tốt, ta cũng liền vui vẻ "

"Đúng vậy a, mọi người trôi qua tốt liền tốt "

4.

Sau khi cơm nước xong Khương Daniel lái xe đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa về khách sạn, hai người trên đường đi trầm mặc, chỉ có xe tải âm nhạc tại vây quanh bầu không khí cổ quái hai người

"Ừm Daniel ngươi đem ta đưa đến cái kia cửa hàng giá rẻ liền tốt, ta muốn đi mua một ít đồ vật "

Cũng nhanh muốn tới khách sạn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên chỉ chỉ khoảng cách khách sạn không phải rất xa một nhà 24 giờ cửa hàng giá rẻ, ra hiệu Khương Daniel hắn nghĩ ở nơi đó xuống xe "

"Làm sao đột nhiên muốn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ rồi? Vừa mới ăn không đủ no sao?" Khương Daniel hiếu kì hỏi

"Không phải rồi, chính là muốn đi xem có cái gì bia, khách sạn gian phòng trong tủ lạnh những cái kia bia đều không phải ta thích, cho nên liền nghĩ đi cửa hàng giá rẻ nhìn xem "

"Ngươi hay là đồng dạng, rượu bất ly thân" Khương Daniel cười nói Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó trực tiếp hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cửa hàng giá rẻ lái đi

Ung Thánh Hựu giải khai dây an toàn chuẩn bị xuống xe, đột nhiên giống là nhớ ra cái gì đó, quay đầu hỏi Khương Daniel: "Được rồi, cám ơn ngươi, muốn hay không cùng đi với ta mua mấy bình bia sau đó bên trên ta khách sạn gian phòng đến một bình?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu cười cười khoát tay cự tuyệt: "Không được, ta còn phải lái xe, ngày mai có chút việc, không thích hợp uống rượu, hôm nào về Hàn Quốc, đem Tại Hoán bọn hắn kêu đi ra, chúng ta uống suốt đêm không mang nghỉ, ta trả tiền "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, một giọng nói tốt, liền cùng Khương Daniel nói gặp lại, quay người hướng cửa hàng giá rẻ đi đến

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu càng chạy càng xa bóng lưng, trên xe Khương Daniel cho đến nhìn thấy bóng lưng của hắn biến mất mới chậm rãi lái xe rời đi

Tại cửa hàng giá rẻ mua bình bia về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đi từ từ về khách sạn, hắn mang lên tai nghe, không có đi phát ra kia một bài đã lâu không gặp, mà là mở ra cùng khúc một cái khác phiên bản, không bằng không gặp

Bởi vì tại cùng Khương Daniel thấy xong mặt về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đột nhiên ý thức được, hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa, không phải là kia một bài đã lâu không gặp, mà là không bằng không gặp

5.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel vì sao lại biến thành hôm nay dạng này, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, năm đó bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tham gia Produce101, F xã dòng độc đinh mầm Ung Thánh Hựu lẻ loi một mình đi tham gia trận đấu, gặp gỡ MMO tinh bột lông Khương Daniel, hai người ăn nhịp với nhau, mỗi giờ mỗi khắc không dính chung một chỗ, tại Khương Daniel tham gia trận đấu trong lúc đó vừa đi vừa về Busan thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới trạm xe đón hắn, tại tháng năm cái đuôi cùng đi chứng nhận tàu điện ngầm bảng hiệu, sau đó cùng đi ăn cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ mang Khương Daniel thấy bạn tốt của mình, mà Khương Daniel cũng mang Ung Thánh Hựu thấy mình tôn kính nhất lão sư

Bọn hắn là lúc nào cùng một chỗ? Là năm 2017 ngày 16 tháng 6, ngày đó là cải biến bọn hắn nhân sinh quỹ tích một ngày, hắn cùng Khương Daniel xuất đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ đêm hôm đó ở phía sau đài, Khương Daniel đem hắn kéo tiến một cái phòng trống

"Ca, chúng ta cùng nhau xuất đạo" Khương Daniel cái kia tiếu dung, Ung Thánh Hựu đến nay còn không có quên, trong mắt của hắn ngấn lệ, hắn cười đến rất vui vẻ

"Đúng vậy a Daniel chúng ta cùng nhau xuất đạo" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cũng rất vui vẻ

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nghe ta nói" Khương Daniel bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay

"Niel ngươi nói "

"Ta không muốn cùng ngươi làm bạn tốt, ta chỉ muốn cùng ngươi làm người yêu "

"Daniel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kinh ngạc, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ cùng chính mình nói những này

"Ngươi. . . Không nguyện ý sao? Ta hiểu. . Vậy chúng ta liền tiếp tục làm bằng hữu cũng không quan hệ" Khương Daniel trong giọng nói có rõ ràng thất lạc, nhưng vẫn như cũ cười

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nâng lên Khương Daniel mặt hôn lên

"Đồ ngốc, ta cũng thích ngươi a, làm sao lại không nguyện ý "

Chính là như vậy, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, bọn hắn sẽ tại bận rộn nhật trình bên trong nhín chút thời gian khắp nơi tại Seoul các cái địa phương nhấm nháp mỹ thực, có ngày nghỉ liền lái xe cùng đi ra lữ hành, tại không có một ai trong túc xá hôn, kia đoạn thời gian, bọn hắn coi như bề bộn nhiều việc, nhưng cũng rất vui vẻ

Nhưng là về sau, đang giải tán về sau, bọn hắn trở lại mình sở thuộc xã triển khai mới hoạt động, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp một bộ phim, kích thích không ít bọt nước, khán giả đối Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kỹ đều khen không dứt miệng, mà Khương Daniel cũng trở thành một solo ca sĩ, tại sân khấu bên trên tiếp tục phát sáng, bọn hắn vẫn như cũ bề bộn nhiều việc, nhưng kiểu gì cũng sẽ cứng rắn gạt ra thời gian đến gặp mặt

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel hết thảy đều tại ngày đó kết thúc, kia là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chiến tranh lạnh cái thứ hai tuần lễ

Nguyên nhân gây ra là hai tuần lễ trước Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh, nhức đầu lắm, nghĩ gọi điện thoại cho Khương Daniel lại phát hiện đối phương cùng một vị diễn viên truyền ra chuyện xấu, hắn cố nén đau đầu bấm Khương Daniel điện thoại

"Daniel, ta thật không thoải mái a. . . Ngươi có thể tới hay không một chuyến nhà ta "

"Ca, ta gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc, ta khả năng không đuổi kịp đi, như vậy đi ta gọi cho Tại Hoán xem hắn có rảnh hay không, để hắn tới chiếu cố một chút ngươi?"

"Không, không cần" nghe được Khương Daniel nói như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, hắn nhớ tới vừa nhìn thấy vậy thì tin tức, chậm một chút tiếp tục mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi cùng vị kia. . . Là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Ừm? Cái gì?"

"Liền vậy thì tin tức. . Nói ngươi hòa. ."

"A cái kia, ngươi cũng không cần để ở trong lòng, chính là cái công việc mà thôi "

"Tốt a. . Vậy ngươi có rảnh liền đến một chuyến đi được không? Ta thật rất không thoải mái" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm mềm mềm

"Tốt, ta trước treo "

"Ai Đan Ni. . Ngươi" Ung Thánh Hựu còn nghĩ nói tiếp đối phương liền đã cúp điện thoại

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nghĩ quá nhiều, đem điện thoại đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường, liền mơ mơ màng màng ngủ mất, lần nữa tỉnh lại cũng đã là ngày hôm sau, hắn cảm thấy mình tốt nhiều, đang chuẩn bị xuống giường đi phòng bếp nấu chút cháo uống, nhưng nhìn khắp bốn phía lại phát hiện

Khương Daniel chưa có tới

Cái này nhận biết để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm có chút lạnh, nhưng hắn không nói gì, dù sao Khương Daniel hiện tại vẫn như cũ là như vậy lửa, bận bịu cũng là không thể tránh được, hắn cầm qua điện thoại, lần nữa bấm Khương Daniel điện thoại, đối phương trải qua thời gian rất lâu mới kết nối

"Daniel, ta tốt hơn nhiều, ngươi còn tại bận bịu sao?"

"Ừm, ngươi tốt hơn nhiều cũng không cần chơi điện thoại, nghỉ ngơi nhiều đi, ta muốn thu" Khương Daniel lần nữa đem điện thoại treo

Đều nói sinh bệnh dễ dàng để người yếu ớt tăng thêm hôm qua nhìn thấy vậy thì chuyện xấu, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ, Khương Daniel trước kia không phải như vậy, trước kia mình sinh bệnh, Khương Daniel đều sẽ chạy tới, cả đêm bồi tiếp mình, nhưng là lần này vì cái gì không phải đâu, là mau lên, là thật bận bịu sao

Về sau chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu đơn phương chiến tranh lạnh, hắn biết mình dạng này rất tiểu hài tử khí, nhưng là hắn cũng muốn Khương Daniel có thể tự mình đến tìm hắn, đến dỗ dành dỗ dành hắn, nhưng là không có, hai tuần lễ, Khương Daniel đều không có tìm qua hắn, dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu tâm càng ngày càng lạnh

"Đi tìm Khương Daniel ' 'Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định đi gặp Khương Daniel một mặt, bọn hắn hảo hảo tâm sự

Đến Khương Daniel phòng chờ máy bay bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị đẩy cửa ra đi vào, lại tại trong khe cửa nhìn thấy một cái nữ hài tử lôi kéo Khương Daniel tay đang làm nũng, Khương Daniel còn cười đến dáng vẻ rất vui vẻ

Ung Thánh Hựu đem chuẩn bị mở cửa tay thu về, đi ra đài truyền hình

Hắn cho Khương Daniel phát cái tin tức

"Daniel, chúng ta ra tâm sự đi tại chúng ta thường đi quán cà phê, tám giờ tối nay thấy "

Là thời điểm phải thật tốt nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ

6.

Tám giờ tối, Khương Daniel đến đúng giờ quán cà phê, tìm được ngồi tại bên cửa sổ Ung Thánh Hựu

"Ca, làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel xem ra rất mệt mỏi, hẳn là làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm khiến cho hắn không thể hảo hảo phải nghỉ ngơi

"Daniel, chúng ta không bằng chia tay đi "

"Ca ngươi đang nói cái gì? Cái gì chia tay? Tại sao phải đột nhiên chia tay? Là bởi vì ca sinh bệnh ta không có bồi tiếp ca sao? Hay là bởi vì vậy thì chuyện xấu? Ngươi cũng tại ngành giải trí, ngươi không có khả năng không biết đây chẳng qua là diễn trò! Trong tim ta một mực chỉ có ngươi!"Khương Daniel rất khiếp sợ, trong thanh âm có vẻ run rẩy

"Ta hôm nay đi qua đài truyền hình tìm ngươi, có cái nữ hài tử tại chờ thời trong phòng cùng ngươi nũng nịu "

"Ca ngươi hôm nay tới qua? Ngươi làm sao không nói cho một tiếng?"

"Nếu như ta cho ngươi biết, như vậy ta làm sao lại nhìn thấy một màn kia?"

"Đây chẳng qua là biểu muội của ta! Nàng đến Seoul chơi muốn nhìn ta sinh thả, sau đó nàng muốn gặp ngươi một lần ta nói ngươi không thoải mái muốn hôm nào, nàng cho là ta là cố ý cất giấu ngươi không để nàng thấy cho nên mới nắm lấy tay ta nũng nịu" Khương Daniel giải thích nói

"Không quan hệ cái này, là ta cảm thấy mệt mỏi mà thôi, ta không nghĩ lại tiếp tục "Ung Thánh Hựu thủy chung vẫn là cúi đầu khuấy đều cà phê

"Ngươi nói kết thúc liền kết thúc? Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi coi ta là cái gì rồi?" Khương Daniel gắt gao bắt lấy cái bàn biên giới, con mắt nhìn chăm chú Ung Thánh Hựu

"Đem ngươi trở thành qua hảo bằng hữu, người yêu, nhưng là có lẽ đến cuối cùng làm bằng hữu mới là thích hợp nhất chúng ta đi "

"Tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật được, chia tay liền chia tay, thế nào cũng là yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu, chúc ngươi về sau sự nghiệp từng bước cao thăng "

"Nhận ngươi đắt nói, cũng chúc ngươi càng tốt hơn , chúng ta gặp lại cũng là bằng hữu "

Khương Daniel không có tiếp tục nói chuyện, chỉ là đi ra quán cà phê

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, bọn hắn kết thúc, là hắn tự tay kết thúc

Qua nửa năm, Khương Daniel cùng sở thuộc xã hiệp ước đến kỳ, cũng quyết định không còn tục hẹn, tiến về Australia du học đào tạo sâu

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại khách sạn về sau, bắt đầu thu lại hành lý, dù sao trời tối ngày mai liền muốn rời khỏi, hiện tại thu thập cũng là đúng

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đem hành lý thu thập đóng gói tốt lúc, điện thoại lại vang, hắn đè xuống nút trả lời

"Ngủ ngon, chúc ngươi ngày mai thuận buồm xuôi gió, cần ta đem ngươi đến sân bay sao?"

Là Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại tới

"Không cần, chính ta hẹn trước tốt xe đưa ta đến sân bay, cám ơn ngươi "

"Vậy được rồi "

"Khương Daniel "

"Ừm?"

"Không có, ngươi ngủ đi, ngủ ngon "

"Tốt, ngủ ngon "

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật muốn nói là, Khương Daniel, ngươi biến, nhưng là hắn nghĩ lại, đúng vậy a, dù sao nhiều năm như vậy, ai sẽ vì sinh không sống được biến hóa, nhưng là thấy đến Khương Daniel, hắn mới phát hiện, hắn nghĩ nhìn thấy khuôn mặt tươi cười chỉ còn lại hoài niệm, cho dù bọn họ gặp mặt, nói tận các loại chuyện cũ, cùng hiện tại bọn hắn qua tốt bao nhiêu, nhưng bọn hắn rốt cuộc không thể quay về lúc trước, hắn nhớ tới không bằng không gặp kia vài câu ca từ

"Giống như chờ một trăm năm chợt đã minh bạch

Dù cho gặp lại thành thục biểu diễn

Không bằng không gặp "

Hắn nghĩ, * có lẽ đây chính là đã lâu không gặp cùng không bằng không gặp căn bản khác nhau đi, một cái tại là tại không thấy tình huống dưới nhưng thủy chung chờ mong gặp mặt, chỉ vì nói ra đã lâu không gặp, một cái khác thì là tại gặp mặt tình huống dưới, phát hiện muốn gặp khuôn mặt tươi cười chỉ còn lại hoài niệm, phát ra không bằng không gặp cảm thán #

Đúng vậy a, hắn cùng Khương Daniel, không phải là đã lâu không gặp, quá khứ chỉ là quá khứ, hắn hẳn là đem quá khứ lưu tại quá khứ

8.

Đến sân bay lấy được vé máy bay ký thác tốt hành lý về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị kiểm an sau đó tiến vào phòng chờ máy bay

Xếp hàng bên trong hắn cho Khương Daniel gọi một cú điện thoại, đối phương rất nhanh liền kết nối

Ta ở phi trường, gặp lại rồi Khương Daniel, cám ơn ngươi tối hôm qua nguyện ý ra thấy ta, chúng ta về sau Hàn Quốc thấy "

"Tốt, Hàn Quốc gặp, mặt khác, ngươi quay đầu lại nhìn xem "

"Cái gì quay đầu nhìn xem?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn một chút, khi nhìn đến cổng cái thân ảnh kia thời điểm, ánh mắt của hắn bỗng nhiên liền ẩm ướt, hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel lấy hành lý rương, đứng ở phi trường đại sảnh cổng, cầm điện thoại cười cùng hắn phất tay

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới, ôm chặt lấy Khương Daniel

"Làm gì a, nhìn thấy ta vui vẻ như vậy sao, rõ ràng tối hôm qua mới thấy qua nha" Khương Daniel về ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, tay mò ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót

"Ngươi, ngươi không phải nói, hôm nay có chuyện gì sao, ngươi làm sao lại xuất hiện ở phi trường, còn mang theo rương hành lý?"

"Hôm nay là có việc a, sự kiện kia chính là cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ về Hàn Quốc, ngươi biết không" Khương Daniel nở nụ cười sau đó lại tiếp tục nói "Tại tối hôm qua ta gặp được ngươi một nháy mắt, ta mới phát hiện, ta thật không bỏ xuống được, coi như ban đầu là ngươi nói chia tay, nhưng ta vẫn là không bỏ xuống được, ở đây mỗi một ngày ta đều sẽ nhớ ngươi "

"Ta cũng vậy, ta thường xuyên sẽ nghĩ, nếu như lúc trước ta chưa hề nói chia tay, chúng ta bây giờ có thể hay không hay là hảo hảo, ngươi sẽ còn tiếp tục lưu tại Hàn Quốc, nhưng là không có nếu như, khi ta tới, ta nghe qua một ca khúc, gọi đã lâu không gặp, ta cảm thấy là nói ngươi cùng ta, nhưng là đến tối hôm qua nhìn thấy ngươi, ta mới phát giác được ta và ngươi cây vốn nên là không bằng không gặp" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nhiễm lên một chút giọng nghẹn ngào, cái mũi của hắn có chút hồng hồng

"Đồ ngốc, cái gì không bằng không gặp, ngươi cho rằng ta chưa từng nghe qua bài hát kia sao, nơi nào thích hợp chúng ta, chúng ta nha liền nên Thiên Thiên thấy "

"Ý của ngươi là?" Ung Thánh Hựu mở lớn hai mắt từ Khương Daniel trong ngực ngẩng đầu

"Ý của ta là, chúng ta một lần nữa cùng một chỗ đi" Khương Daniel cười, ánh nắng chiều chiếu vào sân bay đại sảnh, vẩy vào Khương Daniel trên thân, tại trời lạnh Sydney, để người cảm thấy thật ấm áp, hắn cười đối ôm vào trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu nói:

"Ung Thánh Hựu, chúng ta, một lần nữa cùng một chỗ đi "

"Tốt, chúng ta một lần nữa cùng một chỗ" Ung Thánh Hựu về ôm lấy hắn "Chúng ta vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ, cũng không phân biệt mở "

Quanh đi quẩn lại, chúng ta trước đó căn bản không cần đã lâu không gặp cùng không bằng không gặp

Bởi vì vì tương lai của chúng ta còn rất dài, đầy đủ cùng ngươi chậm rãi gặp phải

END

Tạ ơn quan sát

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Liên quan tới *: Bắt nguồn từ ca khúc không bằng không gặp tại con tôm âm nhạc một cái lôi cuốn bình luận


	174. Chapter 174

I love you,I remember you. (thượng)

Văn by ruộng dưa bên trong nhỏ DJ

0.

Không cách nào trốn tránh, cũng vô pháp ngăn cản.

Ngươi đã hướng ta tới gần vận mệnh.

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường về nhà bị một cái để qua một bên tại ven đường thùng giấy hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

Cái này không giống hắn, nhưng hắn chính là thật sự bị hấp dẫn đến.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ngây ngốc đứng tại ven đường suy nghĩ ước chừng ba phút hắn đến tột cùng là muốn coi nhẹ mình không hợp trạng thái bình thường lòng hiếu kỳ như không có việc gì đi lên phía trước hay là thuận theo một lần mình xảy ra bất ngờ đầy bầu nhiệt huyết, cuối cùng bước ra hướng thùng giấy đến gần bộ pháp, trong lòng cảm thụ là có chút quá độ hí kịch hóa thấy chết không sờn.

Hắn tại trong đầu suy tư các loại mở ra thùng giấy sau sẽ thấy hình tượng, có thể là bị ném vứt bỏ, cuống rốn đều còn đến không kịp cắt bỏ hài nhi, có thể là bị vội vàng phân thây đóng gói án giết người người bị hại, tử vong thời gian còn chưa đủ lấy để thi thể chảy ra thi nước hoặc phát ra mùi thúi rữa nát, có thể là phụ cận có người dọn nhà, đem đồ không cần thùng đựng hàng, liền tùy ý tại ven đường bị lãng quên.

Nhưng thùng giấy mở ra trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự rõ ràng sửng sốt.

Kia là một con màu đen con thỏ nhỏ.

Con thỏ nhỏ nhìn qua nguyên bản đang ngủ, bởi vì bị thùng giấy mở ra mà chiếu xạ đi vào tia sáng mới tỉnh, con mắt màu đen nháy nháy, một bộ ngủ không thanh tỉnh dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem con thỏ nhỏ bởi vì tinh thần không tốt từng chút từng chút thỏ con đầu, không tự chủ cười ra tiếng.

"Tiểu gia hỏa, bị ném rơi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ con thỏ nhỏ thật dài lỗ tai, "Đi thôi, ta mang ngươi về nhà."

Hay là tìm đồ vật bồi tiếp mình đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

Con thỏ nhỏ giống như nghe hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời đồng dạng, vừa nghe đến Ung Thánh Hựu nói "Về nhà" cả con thỏ tinh thần đều đến, thỏ chưởng vươn ra ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, nho nhỏ thỏ đầu không lắm thuần thục cọ xát.

"Thật đáng yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem con thỏ nhỏ nũng nịu cảm thấy tâm tình thoáng tạnh một chút, căng cứng khóe miệng rốt cục dần dần cười mở, "Đi thôi tiểu gia hỏa, chúng ta về nhà."

Con thỏ nhỏ uốn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay, hai mắt thật to thẳng nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, tựa hồ dùng hết toàn lực tại biểu đạt mình đối về nhà chuyện này chờ mong.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà phụ cận cửa hàng thú cưng mua cái lồng thỏ cùng mấy bao thỏ lương, lại vây quanh sát vách đường phố siêu thị mua mấy cây cà rốt về sau mới mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ cùng hắn con thỏ nhỏ về nhà.

"Nguyên lai ngươi là tiểu nam sinh." Ung Thánh Hựu đem con thỏ cẩn thận từng li từng tí bỏ vào thỏ trong lồng, "Cửa hàng thú cưng lão bản tán thưởng ngươi màu lông rất xinh đẹp đâu, xem ra ta thật nhặt được bảo."

"Muốn gọi ngươi là gì danh tự tốt đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu giải khai điện thoại khóa bình phong, lên mạng tìm kiếm sủng vật danh tự, "Tiểu nam sinh a... Ngươi thích tên tiếng Anh chữ sao? Ta cũng giúp ngươi nghĩ cái tên tiếng Anh chữ được không?"

Con thỏ nhỏ ăn thỏ lương ăn đến đang vui, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu hiếu kì ngẩng đầu.

"Allen, Jacob, Edward. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng Anh không phải đặc biệt tốt, cảm thấy mỗi cái danh tự đọc đều là thế nào niệm làm sao khó đọc, "A! Cái này không sai! Daniel, liền gọi ngươi Daniel đi, thế nào?"

Con thỏ nhỏ nhìn qua nghe được cũng không hiểu nhiều lắm, thỏ đầu lệch ra một bên.

"Từ hôm nay trở đi ngươi chính là Daniel ờ, phải nhớ phải ờ, Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận một thanh Daniel lông, "Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, sau này sẽ là chủ nhân của ngươi, muốn nhận đối người ờ, không thể tùy tiện cùng những người khác về nhà, biết sao?"

Daniel có chút nheo mắt lại, xem ra tựa hồ bị Ung Thánh Hựu sờ rất dễ chịu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem nho nhỏ Daniel là càng xem càng thích, rõ ràng cả người nằm xuống cùng hắn đối mặt.

"Daniel, ta Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói không có thanh âm, Daniel hơi nghi hoặc một chút ngẩng đầu lên, vừa vặn đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ướt át con mắt.

Nhỏ Daniel lốp bốp lấy bước chân đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, cái mũi nhẹ nhàng ủi ủi Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt.

"Ngươi bây giờ là đang an ủi ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem Daniel cả con thỏ nâng lên đến thả ở lòng bàn tay, "Thật xin lỗi a, để ngươi vừa đến đã nhìn thấy ta như thế vô dụng dáng vẻ."

Daniel nhìn qua vẫn có chút cái hiểu cái không, duỗi ra nho nhỏ đầu lưỡi liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu mặt.

"Ta không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu đem Daniel thả về lồng bên trong, liều mạng chịu đựng trong thanh âm giọng nghẹn ngào, có chút phiếm hồng ánh mắt lại bán tâm tình của hắn."Thật có lỗi a, muộn một chút lại giúp ngươi chuẩn bị ăn."

Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu chạy nạn giống như rời đi, ngay cả Daniel lồng thỏ cửa đều quên quan.

Hết thảy đều quá kỳ quái, Daniel coi như chỉ là con thỏ đều cảm giác được không thích hợp.

Thế là Daniel nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt nhảy ra chiếc lồng, kéo lấy ngắn ngủi thỏ con chân lục lọi đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng.

Thỏ thính giác rất linh mẫn, dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đem mặt chôn ở gối đầu bên trong thậm chí còn dùng chăn bông bao lấy đầu của mình, Daniel hay là nghe thấy kia trầm thấp mà yếu ớt tiếng khóc lóc.

Con thỏ không có để cho âm thanh, giường lại quá cao, hắn thực tế nhảy không đi lên. Nhìn chung quanh trong chốc lát, Daniel chạy tới đụng ngã thả trên sàn nhà túi giấy, trong túi giấy sách rầm rầm rơi lả tả trên đất.

Nghe thấy tiếng vang Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong chăn bông chui ra ngoài, thấy là Daniel, đưa tay lau lau nước mắt sau đem đoàn nhỏ tử ôm vào giường.

"Ta đã thất bại quá nhiều lần." Nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Daniel, không đầu không đuôi mà nói, "Duy chỉ có ngươi, ta thật không thể thất bại nữa- không muốn lại để cho ta thất bại được không? Ta sẽ sụp đổ."

Daniel thực tế nghe không hiểu hắn ý tứ, nhưng hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt trên mặt.

Daniel cũng không biết hắn vì cái gì khóc, nhưng hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu một người thời điểm nhất định trôi qua thật không tốt.

Hắn cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay sau tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu chăn mền, chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên cạnh co lại thành một đoàn, vô luận Ung Thánh Hựu khuyên như thế nào nói thế nào chính là không chịu về lồng thỏ.

"Ngươi muốn ở chỗ này theo giúp ta sao?" Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng từ bỏ thuyết phục, "Tốt a, cám ơn ngươi rồi."

Daniel nghe không hiểu cái gì là tạ ơn, nhưng hắn cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc đã bình phục rất nhiều.

Hắn đem mình hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên người lại dựa vào gần một chút, liền Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai ngủ.

2.

Dần dần Daniel bắt đầu chậm rãi quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu là trong nước đỉnh tiêm đại học hí kịch hệ học sinh, mặc dù trời sinh dài một trương diễn viên mặt, hắn lại đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền kiên trì muốn vào phía sau màn biên kịch tổ. Ngay từ đầu buộc lên giáo sư cùng học trưởng tỷ đều vì này cảm thấy tiếc hận, cũng nhiều lần ý đồ khuyên Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn lãng phí mình tốt bề ngoài, nhưng khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu thứ nhất bản kịch bản sáng tác về sau liền bỏ đi đem hắn từ biên kịch tổ chuyển qua diễn viên bộ suy nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở trường học ký túc xá, một người ở trường học phụ cận thuê một gian nhỏ chung cư. Daniel rất ít nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bằng hữu đi ra ngoài, coi như ngẫu nhiên về muộn cũng là bởi vì thảo luận trường học báo cáo hoặc là thành quả phát biểu. Càng nhiều thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn sau giờ học liền về nhà, có linh cảm thời điểm viết một đêm kịch bản, không có linh cảm thời điểm ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn cả đêm tiểu thuyết hoặc phim truyền hình. Đến giờ cơm nếu như chính hắn có nhớ tới muốn ăn cơm hắn liền sẽ trước thời gian gọi một phần giao hàng, nhưng càng nhiều thời điểm đều là Daniel đẩy mình nhỏ sắt bát đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên chân lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể kinh ngạc tại thời gian trôi qua sau đó vội vàng cho Daniel chuẩn bị lương thực, sau đó mình lại chui tại trong công việc. Daniel cảm thấy còn tiếp tục như vậy một ngày nào đó Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể sẽ làm xấu, thế là về sau mỗi đến giờ cơm Daniel liền sẽ đúng giờ chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt nhảy nhót, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu bị làm đến sự tình không làm tiếp được đứng dậy ăn cơm mới bỏ qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại bất ly thân, nhưng không thích trả lời tin tức hơi thở, đau hơn hận giảng điện thoại. Có đôi khi Daniel sẽ nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một bên trên điện thoại di động đánh lấy hồi phục tin tức câu chữ, một bên nước mắt liền chảy xuống, cuối cùng rốt cục tại thật vất vả đem tin tức về cho tới khi nào xong thôi vứt xuống điện thoại lên tiếng khóc lớn. Hắn kỳ thật cũng không hiểu mình vì cái gì khóc, nhưng hắn chính là không có cách nào vượt qua cùng người giao lưu lúc kia phảng phất như cự thạch ép ở trong lòng bên trên gánh nặng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn móng tay cắn phải đặc biệt hung, thường thường cắn đến lột đến máu chảy đầy tay hay là không dừng được; hắn luôn luôn mất ngủ, luôn luôn tại ban đêm lật tới lật lui không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ, ngủ về sau nhưng lại tại hôm sau ngủ đến mặt trời lên cao. Rất ngẫu nhiên thời điểm hắn cũng sẽ mang theo Daniel đi ra ngoài đi một chút dạo phố, nhưng ở xa xa đã nhìn thấy khuôn mặt quen thuộc lúc luôn luôn lập tức quay đầu hướng một phương hướng khác bước nhanh rời đi, hoặc là rõ ràng trực tiếp trốn đi không để cho mình bị phát hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc viết kịch bản thời điểm tốc độ rất nhanh, thường thường một tuần lễ liền có thể hoàn thành một bộ nhỏ màn kịch ngắn. Ban đêm ngồi tại trước bàn sách tại máy tính trên bàn phím gõ gõ đập đập thời điểm Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ uốn tại hắn con chuột bên cạnh nhìn, có đôi khi bởi vì hình dạng cùng nhan sắc thực tế rất giống, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ còn không cẩn thận coi hắn là thành con chuột theo. Bởi vậy Daniel nhìn qua không ít Ung Thánh Hựu viết kịch bản, dù cho nhìn không hiểu nhiều trong đó hàm ý, nhưng Daniel hay là nhìn ra được Ung Thánh Hựu sáng tác đều không phải vui vẻ cố sự, thường thường đều ở cao trào thay nhau nổi lên kịch bản chập trùng sau trở về gió êm sóng lặng phần cuối.

Ung Thánh Hựu viết ra bi kịch liền cùng hắn trong đêm khuya nước mắt đồng dạng, không gióng trống khua chiêng biểu đạt ra hết thảy nên có nhiều khó chịu, nhưng kia yên tĩnh im ắng đau thương lại tại tất cả nhìn thấy trong lòng người hung hăng in dấu xuống một ngấn, thỉnh thoảng đánh trống reo hò gào thét ta đau quá.

Nhưng kịch bản bên trong mọi người nhìn thấy đau nhức là thuộc về diễn viên, trong sinh hoạt những cái kia thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu đau nhức, chỉ có Daniel một cái trông thấy.

Hắn trôi qua không có chút nào vui vẻ, Daniel rất rõ ràng.

Nhưng hắn lại gấp cái gì đều không thể giúp, Daniel rất thất bại.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Daniel nói nhiều nhất lời nói chính là "Tạ ơn chí ít còn có ngươi tại, để ta cảm giác không có bi thảm như vậy", Daniel vẫn cảm thấy rất thất bại.

Hắn tại đến ngày đầu tiên liền biết Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt không ít, nhưng chung đụng được càng lâu, hắn liền càng có một loại Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một ngày đều khóc đến so một ngày trước càng nhiều cảm giác.

Nhưng con thỏ không có cách nào nói chuyện, không có cách nào nói với hắn không có chuyện gì, có ta ở đây.

Con thỏ càng không có cách nào đưa tay ôm một cái hắn, để hắn dựa vào hoặc để hắn phát tiết.

Nếu như mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giống nhau là người liền tốt.

Tại trời tờ mờ sáng thời điểm, Daniel nhìn xem rốt cục ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, tại nhắm mắt lại trước một khắc nghĩ thầm.

3.

Hôm sau Daniel là bị mãnh liệt đau đầu đau nhức tỉnh.

"Đau quá..." Daniel đưa thay sờ sờ đầu của mình, quá mãnh liệt năm cái tay đầu ngón tay xúc cảm để hắn lại trong nháy mắt trực tiếp dọa thanh tỉnh.

Hắn xốc lên đóng trên người mình chăn bông, không biết lúc nào mình đã thật biến thành hình người, trên thân còn mặc Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo.

Daniel sờ sờ thân thể của mình, như nhớ tới cái đại sự gì đồng dạng phi tốc xoay người xuống giường.

"Ngươi tỉnh rồi." Daniel rón rén đi đến phòng khách lúc vừa vặn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu từ ngoài cửa tiến đến, "Không biết ngươi sẽ thích ăn cái gì, cho nên mua cơm nắm cùng trứng bánh. Dưới lầu gian kia bữa sáng cửa hàng liền hai thứ này món ngon nhất, ngươi chọn một đi."

Daniel có chút khó tin, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo phảng phất hôm nay từ một con thỏ biến thành người là một kiện lại qua quýt bình bình bất quá sự tình. Dạng này nhận biết để Daniel một người chỉ ngây ngốc đứng trong phòng khách nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, không biết phản ứng ra sao.

"Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay bữa sáng túi phóng tới bàn ăn bên trên, chào hỏi Daniel đi ăn cơm."Hay là ngươi muốn ăn cái khác? Bát cháo? Sandwich? Hamburger? Ta có thể lại đi giúp ngươi mua."

"Cái kia..." Daniel rốt cục nhịn không được, "Ngươi biết ta là ai không?"

"Ta biết a, Daniel đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ cười khẽ nói, " ta buổi sáng vừa rời giường thời điểm là có một chút hù đến, bởi vì ngươi đang khiến cho trong chăn nhiệt độ đặc biệt cao cho nên ta liền tỉnh. Về sau cả gian phòng ốc tìm đều không nhìn thấy con thỏ, ta liền nhớ ngươi hẳn là Daniel."

Tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu không e dè tầm mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Daniel mặt, chằm chằm Daniel đều có chút không được tự nhiên mới lại mở miệng.

"Dáng dấp thật là đẹp trai." Lại là một câu ra ngoài ý định, "Nguyên lai con thỏ đẹp trai như vậy."

... Đây là trọng điểm sao?

"Ngươi không sợ sao?" Daniel nuốt nước miếng một cái, "Ta... Gọi là cái gì tới, ta đây là con thỏ thành tinh đi. Ngươi không sợ sao?"

"Sợ cái gì? Sợ ngươi là con thỏ tinh, hay là sợ ngươi biến thành hình người về sau còn lớn hơn ta một con?" Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cười, Daniel lại cảm giác được hắn tiếu dung phía sau thê lương, "Kỳ thật những cái kia đối ta mà nói đều không trọng yếu."

"Ta... Ta hẳn là muốn làm sao gọi ngươi?" Daniel đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, cố nén muốn ôm chặt hắn xúc động, một cái tay giơ lên lại buông xuống, "Thánh Hựu... Ca? Có thể chứ?"

"Đều tốt, ngươi làm sao thích gọi thế nào." Ung Thánh Hựu đem trứng bánh hộp mở ra, "Mau chạy tới ăn đi, lúc nào muốn đi?"

"Cái gì?" Daniel đối với Ung Thánh Hựu xảy ra bất ngờ vấn đề có chút bối rối.

"Ngươi đã thành công biến thành hình người không phải sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí giống như thường ngày, xé mở xì dầu đóng gói tay lại có chút run rẩy, "Theo lý đến nói, không phải chính là đã đến lúc sắp đi sao?"

"Ca ngươi đến cùng bình thường đều tại nhìn cái gì đó a?" Daniel có chút dở khóc dở cười, "Hay là ca ngươi kỳ thật rất muốn đuổi ta đi... Bởi vì ta không còn là ngươi đáng yêu con thỏ nhỏ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đối đầu Daniel có chút ủy khuất ánh mắt, cặp kia đậu đậu mắt nhìn qua một giây sau nước mắt liền muốn đến rơi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ một tiếng, đưa thay sờ sờ Daniel đầu, "Ta có thể nhờ ngươi không muốn đi sao?"

Daniel đã cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở chung một thời gian, từ thanh âm liền nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu sắp khóc.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng giang hai cánh tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người ôm vào trong ngực.

Tựa như hắn hay là một con thỏ lúc, trong đầu tưởng tượng qua vô số lần như thế.

"Ca ngươi có phải hay không trôi qua không vui." Daniel nhớ tới mỗi lúc trời tối đều nghe thấy tiếng khóc, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm càng chặt hơn, "Thật xin lỗi, Daniel thật vô dụng, cho tới bây giờ mới có thể hảo hảo ôm ngươi một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, nhắm mắt lại tựa ở Daniel ngực.

"Nếu như ca không chê ta, ta liền không đi." Daniel trong giọng nói nhiều một chút cầu khẩn, "Được không ca? Để ta lưu lại cùng ngươi được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ôm lấy Daniel eo, lấy trầm mặc thay thế trả lời khẳng định.

4.

Hai người giờ quang cũng không thể tiếp tục quá lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền muốn chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài lên lớp.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì trở về a?" Đạt được lưu lại cho phép, Daniel cơ hồ là bản năng thức bắt đầu đối Ung Thánh Hựu khóc lóc om sòm lăn lộn, "Ngươi không có ở đây thời điểm ta muốn làm gì nha?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, giúp Daniel mở TV, lại lưu lại một trương có thể vào internet đường tấm phẳng cho hắn."Ngươi bây giờ không có hộ khẩu, không tiện lắm ở bên ngoài đi loạn. Chờ ta hôm nay trở về lại nghĩ biện pháp giúp ngươi xử lý trương giấy chứng minh, a..."

"Làm sao rồi?" Daniel nghe ra Ung Thánh Hựu chần chờ, có chút bất an.

"Ta chỉ là đang nghĩ ngươi muốn họ gì tương đối tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống xem ra như có điều suy nghĩ, cuối cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn Daniel thần sắc có chút phức tạp, "Họ Khương thế nào? Khương Daniel."

"Ca quyết định liền tốt." Vừa mới đạt được một cái hoàn chỉnh tính danh Khương Daniel vội vội vàng vàng đứng lên xông tới cửa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái lớn ôm, "Ca đừng khóc, ta sẽ ngoan ngoãn trong nhà, ca không cần lo lắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai rầu rĩ gật đầu, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Khương Daniel, "Ta đi ra ngoài a."

"Ừm, ca trên đường cẩn thận." Khương Daniel phất phất tay cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tạm biệt, sau đó học Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ đóng cửa lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đóng cửa ngốc bộ dáng chọc cười, lại quay đầu nhìn mấy lần xác nhận cửa đóng lại về sau mới đi xuống lầu.

Khương Daniel từ mắt mèo đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi bóng lưng, một đôi mắt cười thành ngựa Charlone.

Về sau Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ điểm cùng trợ giúp hạ thuận lợi làm tới một trương giấy chứng minh, sau đó tại rời nhà không xa tiệm bánh mì tìm phần kiêm chức làm công. Hắn giờ làm việc tận lực cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có khóa thời gian hoàn toàn trùng điệp, lấy bảo đảm mình có thể mỗi ngày đều so Ung Thánh Hựu muộn đi ra ngoài, lại so Ung Thánh Hựu về sớm nhà - mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ nhắc tới qua, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm giác được hắn cũng không thích ở nhà một mình cảm giác. Trừ cái đó ra, Khương Daniel bản thân cũng rất thích tại Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ra cửa nói với hắn "Trên đường cẩn thận", khi về nhà có thể giúp hắn mở cửa, vừa nói "Ngươi trở về rồi" một bên cho hắn một cái ôm.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu ngay từ đầu muốn giúp Khương Daniel mua một cái giường, nhưng Khương Daniel kiên trì mình không thích một người ngủ, hết lần này tới lần khác muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chen. Đáng tiếc hình người của hắn thực tế quá lớn một con, cho nên hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm cho tới buồn ngủ lúc khôi phục con thỏ nhỏ bộ dáng, để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hảo hảo một giấc ngủ ngon. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ về sau Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng sẽ lại biến về hình người vụng trộm ôm một cái hắn, dúi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ cọ một cọ.

Dạng này thường ngày luôn có thể để Khương Daniel có một loại đặc biệt thỏa mãn cùng lòng cảm mến.

Một loại Ung Thánh Hựu chính là hắn Khương Daniel một người cảm giác hạnh phúc.

Dần dần Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ cũng từng bước một bị Khương Daniel nhiệt tình lây nhiễm, trên mặt bắt đầu nhiều tiếu dung, cũng không còn khóc. Ngẫu nhiên nếu như lúc về đến nhà biểu lộ có chút nặng nề hoặc nhìn qua có tâm sự, Khương Daniel luôn luôn đang nghênh tiếp ôm kết thúc sau liền sẽ ngay lập tức phát hiện, sau đó ánh mắt lo lắng hỏi ca ca làm sao vậy, sau đó lộ ra nhất chiêu bài thỏ con răng đùa ca ca vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn tại ánh mắt trực câu câu nhìn xem Khương Daniel không ra trong vòng năm giây liền sẽ bật cười, sau đó cùng Khương Daniel nói không có gì a, đi thôi Niel chúng ta đi ăn cơm, ăn ngươi bây giờ muốn ăn nhất đồ vật.

Khương Daniel tương đương thoả mãn với cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ thời gian, Thiên Thiên trong đầu quy họa đều là trời tối ngày mai muốn dẫn Thánh Hựu ca đi hôm qua tại trên TV nhìn thấy cái gian phòng kia siêu nổi danh mì sợi, cuối tuần muốn cùng Thánh Hựu ca đi thêm bình quán cà phê ngắm phong cảnh ăn đồ ăn ngon, hoặc là hôm nay đi làm trên đường trải qua gian nào đó cửa hàng trong tủ kính quần áo trong rất đẹp, khi về nhà phải nhớ phải mua cho Thánh Hựu ca làm lễ vật.

Tuế nguyệt tĩnh tốt, trời ấm gió mát, để người nguyện ý vô điều kiện cứ như vậy tiếp tục chờ đợi.

Thế là khi ngày nào đó Khương Daniel tan tầm về đến nhà thình lình trông thấy trên ghế sa lon ngồi một cái nữ hài tử thời điểm dọa đến kém chút cầm lấy cạnh cửa đồ lau nhà đập tới.

"Ngươi vị nào a!" Khương Daniel tại lý trí đứt dây trước một khắc khắc chế cánh tay của mình cơ bắp, đồ lau nhà khó khăn lắm thẻ trên tay, "Ngươi làm sao tiến đến a!"

"Còn rất tinh lực tràn đầy." Trên ghế sa lon nữ hài ngước mắt nhìn Khương Daniel, nhẹ nhàng cho trong ngực con kia uể oải mèo trắng vuốt lông, "Khương Daniel? Ta hẳn là nhớ không lầm chứ, con thỏ nhỏ."

"Ngươi đến cùng là ai? Vì cái gì biết tên của ta..." Nữ hài ngữ khí rất nhạt, ngược lại làm cho Khương Daniel có chút rùng mình, "Còn biết ta là con thỏ?"

"Đừng sợ, ta sẽ không hại ngươi - tương phản, ta là tới giúp cho ngươi." Nữ hài đứng người lên, trong ngực mèo trắng mở ra một hoàng một lam dị sắc đồng."Sơ lần gặp gỡ, ta gọi tuần Khiết Quỳnh."

Tuần Khiết Quỳnh cầm trên tay mèo con phóng tới trên mặt đất, mèo con một nháy mắt hóa thành một cái cùng nàng nhìn qua không chênh lệch nhiều một cô bé khác, "Nàng là Mina, chính như ngươi thấy, nàng là con mèo trắng."

"Ta không thèm để ý nàng là cái gì, cũng không thèm để ý ngươi là cái gì." Khương Daniel không cao hứng mà nhìn trước mắt hai nữ hài - tại thế giới loài người đợi một trận, hắn lấy được nhất đại thu hoạch chính là gặp được không chuyện vui hoặc cảm giác không quá phân rõ phải trái người, trước trang hung liền đúng rồi."Các ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?"

"Đã ngươi như vậy vội vã biết, ta liền khai môn kiến sơn nói, " tuần Khiết Quỳnh cười khẽ một tiếng, "Daniel, ngươi không phải phổ thông sủng vật, ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải chỉ là để phổ thông chủ nhân cùng sủng vật quan hệ - coi như dùng ngươi là một người góc độ đến xem tốt, ngươi cùng hắn cũng sẽ không là người bình thường loại có khả năng nhận biết đến bất luận cái gì tình cảm giao lưu - bạn cùng phòng tình, hữu nghị, thân tình, tình yêu - toàn diện đều không phải."

Dạng này trực tiếp phủ định để Khương Daniel thật bắt đầu có chút nổi giận, càng nhiều hơn chính là bất an - "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Thân ái, ngươi giống như chúng ta." Tuần Khiết Quỳnh đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, trên mặt mang để người khó mà hiểu thấu đáo mỉm cười, "Chúng ta là ác ma. Chúng ta cần thiết năng lượng nơi phát ra, liền là nhân loại tất cả tâm tình tiêu cực. Sinh khí, phẫn nộ, căm hận, đau thương, u buồn, thống khổ - tất cả ngươi có thể tưởng tượng đến đều là. Mà lại càng nhiều càng tốt."

"Ta nghe không hiểu ngươi đang nói cái gì." Khương Daniel cười lạnh một tiếng, hai tay không tự chủ nắm chặt nắm đấm, "Có bệnh liền đi nhìn bác sĩ, các ngươi lại không lăn, ta báo cảnh a."

"Ngươi không hiếu kỳ mình vì cái gì biến thành nhân loại sao?" Tuần Khiết Quỳnh không có bởi vì Khương Daniel cường thế mà ý lùi bước, "Ngươi không cảm thấy con thỏ biến thành nhân loại, vốn chính là một kiện không hợp lý sự tình sao?"

"Trên thế giới này không hợp lý sự tình rất nhiều." Khương Daniel đáp lại nói, " nhưng đừng bởi vì dạng này đã tốt với ta lừa gạt, sẽ tuỳ tiện tin tưởng chuyện ma quỷ của ngươi hết bài này đến bài khác - "

Một thanh băng đao thình lình hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng bay đi.

Băng đao tốc độ nhanh chóng, để Khương Daniel dù cho có cao hơn thường nhân tốc độ phản ứng, vẫn chỉ là khoảng chừng nhìn thấy nháy mắt khó khăn lắm tránh khỏi.

Hắn còn đến không kịp làm rõ ràng chuyện gì xảy ra, băng đao công kích liền liên tiếp đánh tới. Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời cảm giác mình thành mặc người chém giết cá nằm trên thớt, bất lực phản kích lại cũng không biết như thế nào tránh né.

Còn tiếp tục như vậy, hắn sẽ chết ở chỗ này -

Vừa mới có ý nghĩ như vậy xuất hiện tại não hải, Khương Daniel lại ngoài ý muốn phát hiện đầu ngón tay của mình toát ra một chút lẻ tẻ hỏa hoa.

Đánh cược xem đi.

Khương Daniel phất tay quay người, một đạo cường đại mà cực nóng liệt diễm vẽ ra trên không trung một đạo hỏa hồng vết rách, tất cả băng đao đều hòa tan.

Thu hỏa diễm nháy mắt, Khương Daniel cái thứ nhất nhìn thấy, là Mina lạnh lùng ánh mắt.

"Hỏa hệ." Mina ngữ khí là không có chút nào giấu diếm khinh thường cùng khinh thị, "Thú vị. Ta ghét nhất Hỏa hệ gia hỏa, một đám đều là hữu dũng vô mưu lại không hiểu được động não xúc động phái."

"Mina, quá phận." Tuần Khiết Quỳnh có chút nhíu mày, "Bất quá như thế một cái nhanh hung ác chuẩn tác pháp."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem mình tay, vẫn có chút không thể tin.

"Ta biết cái này rất để người khó mà tiếp nhận, nhưng đây chính là sự thật." Tuần Khiết Quỳnh nhìn xem Khương Daniel, tinh xảo trên mặt nhìn không ra bất kỳ cảm xúc."Daniel, ngươi là ác ma. Ngươi sẽ gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là cái gì trùng hợp hoặc mệnh trung chú định, mà là tại ngươi vẫn chỉ là một con thỏ nhỏ tình huống dưới, hắn có thể nhất thỏa mãn ngươi tất cả nhu cầu - lợi dụng nỗi thống khổ của hắn duy trì sinh mệnh, đồng thời hóa thành nhân hình."

"Ở phía sau đến thời gian bên trong, ngươi xuyên thấu qua hấp thu nội tâm của hắn đen tối dần dần lớn lên, ngay tại lúc đó hắn ban đầu thống khổ đã vô pháp thỏa mãn nhu cầu của ngươi. Vì cung ứng ngươi cần năng lượng, hắn chỉ có thể..."

"Ngươi ngậm miệng." Khương Daniel mấy có lẽ đã có thể biết tuần Khiết Quỳnh sau đó phải nói cái gì, "Ta không muốn nghe, ta không muốn biết."

"Ngươi không muốn biết phải biết." Mina mở miệng nói ra, híp lại con mắt giống như đang nhìn một nơi nào đó, lại lại hình như cái gì đều không có ở nhìn."Hắn hiện đang chịu đựng thống khổ, ngươi phải chịu một nửa trách nhiệm - dù sao hắn ngay tại vì ngươi chịu tội."

"Ta không tin." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Mina, vứt mệnh lắc đầu, "Hắn đi cùng với ta mấy ngày nay trôi qua vui sướng như vậy, ta cảm giác được, ta nhìn ra được... Ta không tin, đây không có khả năng..."

Mina nhắm mắt lại, gảy nhẹ cái búng tay, sàn nhà từ nàng đứng địa phương bắt đầu lấy tốc độ cực cao bắt đầu kết băng, càng đến gần Khương Daniel, băng lấy càng tốc độ nhanh tạo ra một cây lại một cây bén nhọn băng trụ.

Nàng căn bản nghĩ đẩy hắn vào chỗ chết thật sao?

"Mina, thu tay lại." Khương Daniel đang tránh né từng bước tới gần mình băng trụ lúc nghe thấy tuần Khiết Quỳnh có chút thanh âm lo lắng, "Ngươi nghĩ giết hắn sao?"

"Ngươi liền lại tránh a." Mina thanh âm sinh lạnh mà không lưu tình, "Ngươi quang tránh là không tránh khỏi."

Lúc này Khương Daniel rốt cuộc minh bạchMina mục đích.

Nàng đang thử thăm dò hắn.

Đang thử thăm dò năng lực của hắn đến tột cùng ở nơi nào.

Vì cái gì?

Khương Daniel một cước đá gãy tân sinh băng trụ, vung tay lên một cái dùng hỏa diễm nóng chảy cơ hồ tại chỉ chớp mắt ở giữa liền chiếm cứ toàn bộ phòng khách băng.

"Vừa mới kia là ta công kích mạnh nhất chiêu thức." Mina lần này cuối cùng con mắt nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, "Ta không phải nhị tam lưu đẳng cấp ác ma, tương phản, ta chiêu kia không thể tuỳ tiện dùng - bởi vì nếu dùng, đối phương cơ hồ đều chạy không khỏi vỡ thành vụn băng vận mệnh."

Khương Daniel về suy nghĩ một chút mới băng trụ thế công chi mãnh, hậu tri hậu giác cảm nhận được tính mệnh nhận uy hiếp sợ hãi.

"Ngươi sợ cái gì?" Khương Daniel hình thể không nhỏ, lắc một cái Mina liền phát hiện, "Ngươi căn bản vô dụng bao nhiêu khí lực liền hóa giải nó không phải sao?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Mina.

Cặp kia dị sắc đồng nhìn qua như cũ lạnh lùng, nhưng Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy mình giống như ở trong đó trông thấy không giống một thứ gì.

Khổ sở, tịch mịch, càng nhiều hơn chính là một loại lạnh nhạt lại tươi sáng căm hận.

"Ngươi vẫn không rõ dạng này đại biểu cái gì sao?" Mina đi đến Khương Daniel bên người, "Điều này đại biểu ngươi căn bản, liền không có chân chính đi tìm hiểu qua Ung Thánh Hựu đang suy nghĩ gì."

Khương Daniel cảm giác được lý trí của mình một giây đoạn mất tuyến.

"Ngươi nói ta cái gì đều có thể." Khương Daniel trong thanh âm đều nhiều nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Nhưng ngươi muốn dưới loại tình huống này kéo tới Thánh Hựu ca, ta..."

"Ngươi cái gì? Ngươi nghe xong ta lại để phán đoán ngươi đến tột cùng có không có tư cách chỉ trích ta đi."

Khương Daniel còn muốn phản bác, lại ý ở ngoài trông thấy trên tay mình đông thương vết tích. Vết thương không nhỏ, nhìn qua phải đau nhức cái vài ngày.

"Không có đạt được nhân loại tẩm bổ ác ma, là không thể nào có ngươi loại thực lực này."

"Ngươi biết ta ý tứ sao? Ngươi luôn miệng nói, Ung Thánh Hựu đi cùng với ngươi trôi qua rất nhanh vui - căn bản đều là giả tượng. Nếu như hắn thật trôi qua rất nhanh vui, ngươi không chết cũng không tệ, không có khả năng giống như bây giờ nhảy nhót tưng bừng, càng không khả năng có năng lực đánh nhau với ta."

Khương Daniel sững sờ.

"Ngươi hiểu vì cái gì ta muốn thử dò xét ngươi năng lực có thể tới chỗ đó sao?" Mina nhìn xem đột nhiên an tĩnh Khương Daniel, "Ta chỉ là muốn nhìn, đi cùng với ngươi, hắn đến cùng trôi qua thế nào."

"Kết luận là rất tệ."

"Phi thường, phi thường hỏng bét cái chủng loại kia."

"Cái này không công bằng." Khương Daniel lần này rốt cục thừa nhận sự thật này.

Hắn nhớ tới mình hay là một con thỏ lúc nhìn thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia bởi vì khóc thật lâu mà sưng đỏ con mắt. Nghĩ đến mình biến thành người về sau Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà trải qua so khi đó càng đáng sợ sinh hoạt, trong lòng không khỏi một trận co rút đau đớn, "Ta... Ta không có tư cách đối với hắn như vậy."

"Cái này không quan hệ tư cách." Mina dựa vào ở trên tường, màu tím đen tóc dài rõ ràng không phải cao điệu nhan sắc, lại thấy Khương Daniel có chút chói mắt, "Là hắn phát hiện ngươi, ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao? Là hắn phát hiện ngươi. Ngươi làm sao không nghĩ tới, trên đường lui tới nhiều người như vậy, làm sao hết lần này tới lần khác là hắn phát hiện ngươi? Cũng là bởi vì hắn là ngươi cần người."

"Hắn trôi qua thật không tốt."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống nghĩ rất lâu sau đó mới lại ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xem Mina cùng tuần Khiết Quỳnh, thanh âm khàn khàn.

"Hắn trôi qua thật không tốt, trong nhà thời điểm thường thường đang khóc."

"Tại ta xuất hiện trước đó hắn liền trôi qua thật không tốt, tại ta xuất hiện về sau, hay là một con thỏ lúc, hắn khóc đến càng nhiều." Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, "Nguyên bản ta cho là ta hiện tại biến thành người, có thể bồi ở bên cạnh hắn, trong mấy ngày này ta rất cố gắng bồi tiếp hắn, cho là ta tại hắn liền sẽ không lại là một người, sẽ không lại khổ sở, thế nhưng là..."

Nguyên lai ta mới là cái kia để hắn trôi qua như thế người không tốt.

Nguyên lai nước mắt của hắn là ta tạo thành.

Nguyên lai...

Khương Daniel nghĩ từ bản thân hay là con thỏ lúc mỗi ngày suy nghĩ trong lòng, đều là hi vọng mình có thể nhanh có một ngày biến thành hình người.

Đuổi nhanh biến thành hình người, có có thể nói chuyện miệng tới dỗ dành Ung Thánh Hựu, có đầy đủ dáng dấp cánh tay có thể đem hắn vòng tiến trong ngực, có thể tin bả vai cùng lồng ngực để hắn khổ sở thời điểm vừa quay đầu lại liền có địa phương tránh.

Nhưng nguyện vọng này chân thực phát sinh đại giới, lại là để Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua càng khó qua hơn sinh hoạt.

"Ta tiếp tục cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ sẽ như thế nào?" Khương Daniel hỏi nói, " hắn sẽ trôi qua càng hỏng bét sao? Bởi vì ta?"

"Trên lý luận mà nói là như thế." Tuần Khiết Quỳnh không chút do dự cho ra một cái khẳng định đáp án đem Khương Daniel tâm đánh vào vực sâu, "Ngươi không có lựa chọn khác. Ác ma thiên tính đúng là như thế, chúng ta căn bản là từ nhân loại tham giận si hận mà đến, năng lượng như vậy vốn chính là nhu cầu của chúng ta. Ngươi lại thế nào nghĩ, đều trốn không thoát."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, thật lâu trầm mặc không nói.

"Thật không có cách nào sao?" Khương Daniel mở miệng mới phát hiện toàn thân mình đều đang run rẩy, "Hắn... Lại bởi vì ta, cả một đời đều trôi qua thống khổ như vậy sao?"

"Là như thế này không có..."

"Có biện pháp." Mina đột nhiên lên tiếng, đánh gãy tuần Khiết Quỳnh, "Ta có thể nói cho ngươi làm thế nào."

"Mina?" Tuần Khiết Quỳnh hiển nhiên bị Mina cử động hù đến, "Ngươi chẳng lẽ..."

Chờ không nổi để tuần Khiết Quỳnh nói xong, Khương Daniel liền xông đi lên bắt lấy Mina cánh tay, ánh mắt tha thiết."Làm thế nào? Nhanh lên nói cho ta."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi phải suy nghĩ kỹ." Mina nhìn xem Khương Daniel, biểu lộ không có một tia chấn động, "Cái này đối ngươi mà nói sẽ rất thống khổ."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu, thê lương cười cười.

"Cái này cùng hắn bởi vì ta kinh lịch sự tình so ra, không đáng kể chút nào."

"Khiết Quỳnh nói lời ngươi đều nghe hiểu rồi sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem Mina con mắt, không biết vì cái gì cảm giác được một tia không hiểu mà xa lạ cảm xúc, "Ý của ta là, chúng ta là ác ma, mà ác ma năng lượng đến từ nhân loại chỗ có bất hảo cảm xúc, ngươi có nghe hiểu sao?"

"Ờ, có." Khương Daniel hay là sửng sốt một chút.

Một giây sau Mina nói ra càng làm cho hắn trực tiếp ngốc tại nguyên chỗ.

"Bình thường mà nói tất cả ác ma khi tìm thấy chính mình nhân loại ký chủ về sau liền sẽ một mực cùng ký chủ cộng đồng sinh hoạt, giống Khiết Quỳnh dạng này." Mina lạnh nhạt nói, phảng phất tất cả mọi chuyện đều không có quan hệ gì với nàng."Còn có một loại chính là giống ta dạng này - khi lấy được lớn nhất đỉnh phong năng lượng về sau rời đi, từ đây cùng túc chủ không tướng vãng lai. Bởi vì hắn đã cho ta hắn có khả năng cho ta nhiều nhất hết thảy, cho nên ta đã không còn phụ thuộc hắn tất yếu, hắn cũng lại không có nghĩa vụ cung cấp bất luận cái gì ta cần thiết."

"Cái này năng lượng đến từ ngươi cùng bản thân hắn."

"Ngươi chuyện cần làm chính là, để hắn hận ngươi."

5.

Đếm không hết đây là trận này đến nay lần thứ mấy bị Khương Daniel "Không cẩn thận" dẫm lên chân, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được trong lòng buồn bực cùng nghi hoặc.

"Ta nói, Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí quay đầu nhìn xem bởi vì dẫm lên mình mà cả người mặt hướng ngã xuống ở trên ghế sa lon Khương Daniel, "Ngươi có phải là có chuyện gì hay không muốn nói với ta... ?"

"Ta không có." Khương Daniel cả người chôn ở trên ghế sa lon, đầy trong đầu tràn ngập đều là mất mặt chết suy nghĩ.

"Là gặp phải chuyện gì không hài lòng sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến Khương Daniel bên người, đưa thay sờ sờ hắn tròn trịa cái ót, "Công việc rất nhàm chán? Đồng sự không tốt ở chung? Lão bản rất chán ghét? Hay là ăn không đủ no?"

Kỳ thật công việc rất thú vị, làm việc với nhau tiểu tỷ tỷ người rất tốt, lão bản cũng rất lớn phương rất quan tâm.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chưa từng bạc đãi mình cơm nước, tăng thêm tiệm bánh mì hữu nghị tài trợ Khương Daniel Thiên Thiên ăn vừa lòng thỏa ý.

Nhưng hắn vẫn còn không biết rõ nên làm cái gì.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel vẫn còn không biết rõ nên làm cái gì.

Trận này đến nay hắn cơ hồ dùng bất cứ thủ đoạn nào nếm thử các loại sẽ làm cho người tức giận phương thức - tại Ung Thánh Hựu tra hỏi thời điểm cố ý không để ý tới, vụng trộm làm mất hoặc làm hư Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vật lại giả vờ như thờ ơ, giống như bây giờ giả vờ như không có chú ý tới dùng sức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu mu bàn chân đạp xuống đi hoặc là đem đồ uống hoặc nước tương đổ nhào tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân vân vân, hắn muốn lấy được làm người ta ghét sự tình, hắn cơ hồ đều làm.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ liền không có sinh khí, không có mắng hắn, cũng không có không để ý tới hắn.

Hoàn toàn không có, một lần đều không có.

Trước mấy ngày Khương Daniel làm hư Ung Thánh Hựu tồn lấy vẫn chưa xong bản thảo kịch bản đĩa cứng lúc đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng lớn nhất một lần, không qua phản ứng của hắn vẻn vẹn tại hít vào một hơi, sau đó nhìn không có chút nào hối hận, ngay cả một câu xin lỗi cũng không tính nói Khương Daniel, lắc đầu nói không quan hệ, đĩa cứng cầm đi sửa, bản thảo nặng hơn nữa viết liền tốt.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy còn tiếp tục như vậy hắn thế nào cũng đợi không được Ung Thánh Hựu sinh khí, chớ nói chi là để Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét hắn hoặc hận hắn, chính hắn liền muốn trước bị Ung Thánh Hựu hào không điểm mấu chốt ôn nhu cùng nhường nhịn tức chết.

Người này, thật đều không còn cách nào khác a?

Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng bất đắc dĩ, rõ ràng đứng người lên cũng không quay đầu lại hướng gian phòng đi vào trong đi.

"Nói cho ngươi nhiều lần như thế vô dụng." Một mở cửa phòng Khương Daniel liền trong dự liệu nhìn thấy Mina ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu máy tính trên ghế, trên tay cầm lấy chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đã sao chụp thành giấy bản kịch bản, nhìn xem Khương Daniel ánh mắt tràn ngập chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, "Hắn tính tình rất tốt, ngươi muốn cùng hắn dạng này náo hắn sẽ chỉ cho là ngươi đang nháo chút khó chịu."

"Vậy ta đến cùng muốn làm thế nào mà!" Khương Daniel đã thành thói quenMina kiểu gì cũng sẽ vụng trộm xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn thấy địa phương, dần dần quen thuộc về sau Mina thậm chí thành hắn một cái biểu đạt cảm xúc cùng tìm kiếm ý kiến đối tượng, "Ta đến cùng muốn làm thế nào hắn mới có thể chán ghét ta mà!"

"Cũng nói cho ngươi nhiều lần hận không phải là chán ghét." Mina xem ra đã bỏ đi cùng Khương Daniel câu thông, cúi đầu xuống tiếp tục xem Ung Thánh Hựu viết kịch bản, "Hận là một loại rất sâu sắc cảm xúc, cùng vẻn vẹn chỉ là cáu kỉnh chán ghét, trình độ kém xa lắm."

"Thế nhưng là..." Khương Daniel cảm giác Mina nói đã hoàn toàn vượt qua hắn có thể hiểu được phạm vi, "Ta không biết muốn làm thế nào mới có thể dẫn phát hắn sâu như vậy cảm xúc a..."

"Nghe qua vì yêu sinh hận sao?" Mina ánh mắt dừng lại tại kịch bản bên trong nào đó một nhóm, "Ta cảm thấy kia là nhất nhanh cũng dễ dàng nhất phương thức."

"Vì yêu sinh hận? Có ý tứ gì?" Khương Daniel còn có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm.

"Hận loại này rất sâu sắc cảm xúc, nếu như không phải tại quan hệ của hai người có rất sâu ràng buộc tình huống dưới, trên cơ bản rất khó phát sinh - bởi vì hắn ngay cả hận đều lười, nhiều nhất chính là chẳng quan tâm hờ hững thôi."

"Ta... Chỉ có thể nói cho ngươi ta kinh nghiệm của mình. Có lẽ sẽ hữu dụng, cũng có lẽ sẽ không." Mina cắn cắn miệng môi dưới, "Ngươi muốn làm hẳn là, trước hết để cho hắn say đắm ở có cuộc sống của ngươi, lại quay người rời đi hắn."

Khương Daniel sửng sốt.

Hắn biết một ngày nào đó hắn phải rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng hắn đem rời đi tiền đề xây dựng ở Ung Thánh Hựu đã chán ghét hắn tình huống hạ.

Muốn hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn cần hắn thời điểm rời đi, hắn làm sao có thể nhẫn tâm, làm sao có thể bỏ được.

"It' s up to you." Tựa hồ là nhìn ra Khương Daniel chần chờ, Mina lại mở miệng nói, " nhìn ngươi là hi vọng hắn tiếp nhận đau nhiều hay là đau ít."

Thế nhưng là kỳ thật ta đau một chút cũng không nguyện ý hắn thụ.

"Ngươi khi đó là thế nào hung ác quyết tâm làm chuyện này?" Khương Daniel lời vừa ra khỏi miệng liền hối hận, bởi vì hắn trông thấy Mina nháy mắt biến sắc mặt, "Chẳng lẽ đều... Sẽ không đau lòng vì sao?"

Mina trầm mặc một hồi, ngay tại Khương Daniel nghĩ đến mình bây giờ có phải là nên chạy trốn thời điểm mới lại ra tiếng, "Sẽ a, đương nhiên hội."

Mina cúi đầu xuống, khóe miệng là một cái nhìn không ra cảm xúc cười."Làm sao không đau lòng, tâm ta đau chết rồi."

"Nhưng nếu như không làm như vậy, ta sẽ nhìn xem ngày khác dần tiều tụy lại không thể giúp nửa điểm bận bịu, ta sẽ thời thời khắc khắc đều nhớ kỹ nước mắt của hắn đều là bởi vì ta mà sinh, ta sẽ nhìn xem hắn vì ta chậm trễ cả một đời - "

"Ta càng không nỡ a."

Mina đóng lại trên tay sách, "Không phải không thích, mà là bởi vì thật rất ưa thích, cho nên mới sẽ tại để hắn bởi vì ta nhận càng nhiều tổn thương trước đó quay người rời đi."

"Đây là lựa chọn của ta, chí ít ta hiện tại còn không tính quá hối hận." Mina biến trở về mèo con nguyên hình nhảy lên bệ cửa sổ, "Cho nên Daniel, ta cũng hi vọng ngươi không muốn làm sẽ để hối hận của mình lựa chọn."

Nho nhỏ mèo trắng sau khi nói xong gọn gàng từ bệ cửa sổ nhảy ra ngoài, lập tức liền không có ảnh.

Khương Daniel đi đến trước bàn sách, lật ra Mina vừa mới đang nhìn kịch bản, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện bên trong kẹp một cánh hoa.

Màu trắng cánh hoa mang theo một chút xíu màu hồng nhạt, nhìn qua rất mới mẻ, hẳn là Mina vừa mới kẹp đi vào.

Hóa ra ác ma đều như thế hữu tình thú, dùng cánh hoa khi phiếu tên sách a?

Khương Daniel nhìn một chút kịch bản trang bìa, đột nhiên biết vì cái gì Mina sẽ có hứng thú- đây là Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên một bản tác phẩm, giảng chính là hấp huyết quỷ công tước cùng một nhân loại nữ hài tình yêu cố sự.

Nghĩ đương nhiên ngươi lại là bi kịch phần cuối. Hấp huyết quỷ cùng nhân loại muốn làm sao chân chính vượt qua hạnh phúc mỹ mãn sinh hoạt.

\- thật xin lỗi, ta công tước. Ta cũng nghĩ thế ngài nghĩ nhiều, nếu như hành vi của ta đã từng tạo thành công tước bất kỳ hiểu lầm, ta rất xin lỗi.

\- ngươi đến cùng có hay không yêu ta?

\- không có. Một chút xíu đều không có.

Chuyện xưa cuối cùng hấp huyết quỷ công tước cắn nữ hài cổ.

Kia là hấp huyết quỷ bản năng. Cho dù hắn yêu tha thiết nữ hài, cuối cùng như cũ ngăn cản không được hắn đối máu mới khát vọng.

Kia là nữ hài lựa chọn. Bởi vì nàng yêu tha thiết hấp huyết quỷ, tràn đầy tình cảm không cách nào bị thế tục tiếp nhận, cuối cùng nàng lựa chọn mệnh tang người thương trong ngực.

Nhưng cho dù là đến sinh mệnh tàn lụi một tích tắc kia, nữ hài từ đầu đến cuối, vẫn không có để hấp huyết quỷ biết nàng yêu hắn.

Khương Daniel xem hết cố sự đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút phiền muộn, cảm giác giống như nhìn thấy mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết cục.

2,858 duyệt

I love you,I remember you (hạ)

6.

Sau lưng truyền đến nhẹ nhàng tiếng mở cửa, Khương Daniel còn không kịp phản ứng, liền cảm giác được một đôi lạnh buốt vòng tay ôm lấy eo của mình.

"Ngươi có tâm sự gì, hoặc là nơi nào không vui, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt chôn ở Khương Daniel trên lưng, thanh âm rất thấp, "Đều có thể nói với ta được không? Không muốn giống đối với ta như vậy lạnh lùng như vậy..."

Khương Daniel có chút hối hận.

Bản ý của hắn thật là muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét hắn, vậy hắn rời đi mới sẽ không mang cho Ung Thánh Hựu bất luận cái gì xung kích.

Nhưng hắn lại xem nhẹ trước lúc này, những cái kia cố tình làm xa lánh sẽ làm bị thương đến Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng.

Khương Daniel xoay người, nhẹ nhàng về ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ thật lâu làm như thế nào mở miệng mới tốt.

Mina còn giống như vờn quanh ở bên tai của hắn.

Câu kia đừng để hối hận của mình.

"Ca ngươi mới là." Cuối cùng hắn có chút khó chịu nói nói, " vì cái gì ngươi cái gì đều không nói với ta?"

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, một đôi mắt vô tội nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Mỗi lần ta hỏi ca ngươi ở trường học trôi qua thế nào, ngươi đều chỉ sẽ nói với ta rất tốt." Vốn là Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đến tìm Khương Daniel lấy an ủi, hiện tại ngược lại là Khương Daniel càng giảng càng ủy khuất, "Thế nhưng là rõ ràng cũng không phải là như thế. Ca ngươi rõ ràng cũng sẽ khổ sở, ta lại không phải đồ ngốc, ta rõ ràng liền nhìn ra."

"Ta cũng muốn nghe ca phiền não, thế nhưng là ca cái gì cũng không nguyện ý nói với ta."

"Ta đương nhiên sinh khí a, ta muốn làm sao không tức giận." Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu tay không tự chủ thu càng chặt hơn một chút, "Ngươi mệt mỏi như vậy, khổ cực như vậy, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi, cũng muốn giúp ngươi chia sẻ, ngươi lại một chút xíu cơ hội cũng không cho ta."

"Ca ngươi có hay không đang nghe a? Ca?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại tức thời, để Khương Daniel không có cơ hội quay đầu lại trông thấy nước mắt của hắn."Cám ơn ngươi a, Niel."

"Nói tạ ơn có thể giải quyết vấn đề à." Khương Daniel bất mãn nhếch miệng, "Ca ngươi phải đáp ứng ta, về sau mặc kệ xảy ra chuyện gì, đều muốn nói với ta, không nên gạt ta ngươi sống rất tốt rất vui vẻ - không muốn cười cũng không cần cười, muốn khóc liền khóc lớn tiếng ra."

Ta đều tại cái này - câu nói này Khương Daniel ngạnh sinh sinh đem nó từ cổ họng nuốt về trong bụng.

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng ôm Khương Daniel một hồi, mới buồn bực thanh âm đáp.

7.

Từ sau lúc đó quan hệ của hai người giống như lại khôi phục nguyên dạng.

Hết thảy giống như đều không có cái gì cải biến, nhưng Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy có đồ vật gì không giống.

Tỷ như Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ chẳng những không có cùng hắn càng thân cận một chút, ngược lại giống như càng xa lánh.

"Ta trở về."

"Ca ngươi trở về... A?"

Ngày này Khương Daniel giống như thường ngày thay Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa, đang muốn tới một cái lệ cũ ôm lúc đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo phía sau hai người nam hài, nghĩ thầm mình nét mặt bây giờ hẳn là một mặt mờ mịt.

"Cái này là bằng hữu ta, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lại Khương Daniel cánh tay, chào hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán vào nhà, "Đây là hiện tại cùng ta ngụ cùng chỗ đệ đệ, Khương Daniel."

Ngụ cùng chỗ đệ đệ.

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình chú giải, Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút cười không nổi.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu rất thân mật cử động để hắn có chút ít vui vẻ, nhưng hắn vẫn còn có chút cười không nổi.

"Thật có lỗi Niel, không có nói với ngươi một tiếng liền đem bọn hắn mang về." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Sự tình là như vậy, Kim Tại Hoán gia hỏa này đánh cược thua, tiền đánh cược là muốn đích thân xuống bếp làm một bữa cơm cho chúng ta ăn, ta liền nghĩ ta vốn là có dự định để các ngươi nhận biết, không bằng liền nhân cơ hội này cùng một chỗ ăn bữa cơm, hi vọng ngươi sẽ không cảm thấy rất đường đột."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí là nhất quán ôn nhu cùng cưng chiều, nhưng Khương Daniel làm thế nào đều cảm thấy ca ca lời nói bên trong có chút khách bao cùng xa cách thành phần tồn tại.

Dù cho biết lạnh lùng như vậy có thể là mình tạo thành, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là không thích loại cảm giác này.

Rất không thích.

"Các ngươi ngồi một chút, ta mang Tại Hoán nhìn một chút phòng bếp."

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán hai người một bên đùa giỡn một bên tiến phòng bếp, trong phòng khách còn lại Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hai người ngồi tại mặt trên ghế sa lon đối diện, nhất thời trong không khí đều là lúng túng trầm mặc.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Thật lâu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên không đầu không đuôi mở miệng.

"A? Tạ, cám ơn cái gì?" Không hiểu bị một cái vốn không quen biết người xa lạ nói lời cảm tạ, coi như Khương Daniel là con thỏ cũng khó tránh khỏi cảm thấy có chút hoảng sợ.

"Những ngày này ta cảm thụ được Thánh Hựu cải biến." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem tại trong phòng bếp vội vàng hai người, ung dung nói, "Hắn trước một hồi cơ hồ đem mình triệt triệt để để giam lại, cứ việc ta cùng Tại Hoán rất cố gắng hi vọng hắn hảo hảo cùng mọi người cùng nhau qua sinh hoạt, nhưng vu sự vô bổ."

"Mấy cái này tuần lễ hắn rốt cục lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu cùng lớp học mọi người hỗ động, làm hắn nên làm công việc, không nên tiếp, không cần thiết, hắn bắt đầu có năng lực dùng uyển chuyển mà không làm thương hại bất luận kẻ nào phương thức cự tuyệt. Có lẽ đây là một kiện ở trong mắt người bình thường xem ra lại bình thường bất quá sự tình, nhưng đối với hắn mà nói thực tế rất không dễ dàng."

"Ta cũng nghĩ thế ngươi nguyên nhân." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trên mặt phát ra từ thật lòng mỉm cười, "Cho nên, cám ơn ngươi. Cám ơn ngươi bồi ở bên cạnh hắn."

Khương Daniel bị nói lời cảm tạ có chút đỏ mặt, có chút cúi đầu xuống không có ý tứ gãi đầu một cái."Không có... Ta không có ngươi nói tốt như vậy a, đây đều là Thánh Hựu ca mình cố gắng thành quả a."

Khương Daniel vụng trộm giương mắt nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, lại nhìn một chút trong phòng bếp còn loay hoay trời lật phục dáng vẻ, nhẹ giọng hỏi, "Thánh Hựu ca trước kia... Phát sinh qua chuyện gì sao?"

"A, cái này..." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mấp máy môi nhìn qua giống đang suy nghĩ thứ gì, "Bởi vì là ngươi ta mới nói cho ngươi, ngươi đừng nói với hắn ta có nói cho ngươi cái này."

Khương Daniel liền vội vàng gật đầu, còn đưa tay tại môi của mình trước làm một cái kéo khoá động tác ra hiệu mình tuyệt đối thủ khẩu như bình.

"Thánh Hựu hắn năm ngoái nuôi một con mèo nhỏ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, "Hắn rất thích kia con mèo nhỏ, trong trường học đại khái mỗi qua mười phút liền hô hào muốn về nhà cùng hắn mèo. Đại khái chính là từ lúc kia bắt đầu đi, hắn càng ngày càng không thích đợi ở trường học. Ta vốn cho là hắn chỉ là yêu mèo thành si, về sau mới phát hiện hắn là thật càng ngày càng không sung sướng."

"Ta xem qua kia con mèo nhỏ ảnh chụp. Một con màu trắng, lông rất xinh đẹp mèo. Thánh Hựu càng về sau chỉ có nhìn thấy mèo con thời điểm sẽ cười, thời gian khác không phải mặt lạnh lấy chính là nhìn qua rất tịch mịch."

"Về sau một ngày nào đó Thánh Hựu đỏ hồng mắt đến lên lớp, ta hỏi hắn làm sao vậy, hắn ngay từ đầu nói cái gì cũng không chịu nói cho ta, về sau mới rốt cục băng không ngừng nước mắt vỡ đê, nói với ta kia con mèo nhỏ đi, không gặp."

"Từ sau lúc đó hắn không gượng dậy nổi." Đắm chìm trong trong hồi ức Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không có chú ý tới Khương Daniel càng ngày càng khó coi sắc mặt, "Mãi cho đến ngươi xuất hiện, hắn mới chậm rãi khôi phục ta mới quen hắn lúc dáng vẻ... Daniel?"

Khương Daniel cũng sớm đã mất đi ăn tiệc hứng thú, không để ý tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở sau lưng có chút vội vàng kêu to, kéo lấy bước chân nặng nề chui tiến gian phòng đem mình dùng chăn bông bao lấy tới.

Nguyên lai sớm tại hắn xuất hiện trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu đã nuôi qua một con mèo.

Bởi vì con mèo kia không gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu mới sẽ trôi qua như thế như thế không sung sướng.

Vậy dạng này nói đến, Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt, đại khái đều là bởi vì nhớ hắn kia con mèo nhỏ a?

Khương Daniel lạnh lùng cười một tiếng, cảm thấy mấy ngày qua luôn cảm giác mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói thật là đặc biệt loại ý nghĩ này quả thực xuẩn đến đáng thương.

Đừng ngốc. Ngươi chính là cái vật thay thế, Khương Daniel.

Ngươi chính là cái vật thay thế.

8.

Khương Daniel ngủ được rất nhạt, Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho đã hết sức không để cho mình phát ra âm thanh, Khương Daniel hay là tỉnh.

"Ta nhao nhao đến ngươi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu thả tay xuống bên trên bình nước, đi đến giường vừa đưa tay nhẹ nhàng xoa lên Khương Daniel cái trán, "Mẫn Huyền nói ngươi xem ra không quá dễ chịu, còn tốt chứ?"

Khương Daniel ánh mắt vượt qua Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía trên bàn sách ly pha lê. Cái kia trong ly thủy tinh luôn luôn đặt vào một chùm tươi mới hoa trắng, dĩ vãng Khương Daniel không có đặc biệt chú ý tới, nhưng hôm nay hắn lại chẳng biết tại sao đối với mấy cái này hoa có không hiểu địch ý.

"Ca rất thích hoa?" Khương Daniel hỏi nói, " đó là cái gì hoa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn một chút trên bàn bó hoa, cười khẽ nói, " kia là song sinh hoa. Làm sao vậy, ngươi không thích hoa sao?"

"Cũng không phải..." Khương Daniel thu liễm thanh âm, hướng trong chăn bông lại chui một tấc đi vào.

"Nằm quá khứ điểm, ta cũng muốn ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, "Buổi sáng ngày mai hay là không thoải mái nói với ta, ta giúp ngươi cùng tiệm bánh mì xin phép nghỉ, dẫn ngươi đi nhìn bác sĩ."

"Ca vì cái gì loại loại này, hoa gì tới, song sinh hoa?" Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu nằm xong về sau Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được hiếu kì, tận lực giả vờ như không thèm để ý hỏi.

"Ngươi nghe nói qua hoa ngữ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi ngược lại.

"Nghe tiệm bánh mì bên trong tỷ tỷ nói qua." Khương Daniel suy nghĩ một chút đáp lại, "Bạn trai nàng tại nàng sinh nhật thời điểm đưa nàng một chùm màu đỏ hoa, ta hỏi tỷ tỷ đó là cái gì, nàng nói kia là hoa hồng, hoa ngữ là tình yêu."

"Mỗi loại hoa đều có hoa của mình ngữ, nhưng những này hoa ngữ cũng sẽ cùng theo sở tại địa khác biệt mà có chênh lệch dị." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, đưa tay đẩy ra Khương Daniel có chút quá dài tóc cắt ngang trán, "Tại Hàn Quốc, song sinh hoa hoa ngữ là bỏ lỡ yêu."

Khương Daniel không nói lời nào.

"Song sinh hoa sở dĩ gọi song sinh hoa, cũng là bởi vì nó đều là hai đóa hoa tận gốc tịnh đế sinh trưởng." Ung Thánh Hựu giống như đang cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện, lại hình như đang lầm bầm lầu bầu."Thời gian lâu, trong đó một đóa hoa lại không ngừng hấp thu khác một đóa hoa chất dinh dưỡng cùng tinh hoa, thẳng đến một đóa tiên diễm động lòng người, một đóa khô bại tàn lụi."

"Ta vốn cho là loại này hoa chỉ tồn tại ở trong truyền thuyết." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đưa thay sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu, "Thẳng đến thật nhìn thấy nó, mới phát hiện thật sự tình gì cũng có thể phát sinh - cho nên ta còn đang chờ. Chờ ta nghe nói qua cố sự thành thật."

"Cái gì cố sự?" Khương Daniel thấp âm thanh hỏi.

"Truyền thuyết nếu như yêu nhau hai người, cùng một chỗ nhìn thấy song sinh hoa, liền lại biến thành ba người dây dưa." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhẹ cười cười, "Nhưng nếu như là một người nhìn thấy, liền sẽ tao ngộ cả đời khắc sâu nhất tình yêu. Cho nên ta còn đang chờ."

"Chờ cái gì?"

"Còn có thể chờ cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, "Chờ cái kia trong cuộc đời khắc sâu nhất tình yêu la."

"Ca, " Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ chờ Khương Daniel đáp lại đợi đến sắp ngủ, mới nghe thấy Khương Daniel có chút mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở gọi, "Ca, ngươi thích ta sao?"

"Cái gì ngốc lời nói." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi cái này đệ đệ lại tại cáu kỉnh, cười mở mắt lại trông thấy Khương Daniel hai mắt đỏ bừng, tựa hồ cũng muốn nhìn thấy trong lúc này vô cùng sống động tình cảm, "Ta đương nhiên thích ngươi."

"Ca ngươi đến cùng có biết hay không ta ý tứ?" Khương Daniel bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn một cái xoay người đem người ép đến dưới thân, "Ca ngươi với ta mà nói không chỉ là ngụ cùng chỗ ca ca, cũng không chỉ là đem ta nhặt về nhà chủ nhân..."

"Kia ca ngươi có thể hay không cũng đem ta thấy không giống?" Khương Daniel ngữ khí mấy có lẽ đã biến thành cầu khẩn, "Ca ngươi có thể hay không, có thể hay không đặc biệt một điểm thích ta?"

"Niel, ngoan." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa thay sờ sờ Khương Daniel gương mặt, nhưng không có chính diện đáp lại hắn, "Trước xuống tới."

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng tránh né chọc giận, cúi người cắn đối phương môi.

"Ca ngươi thích ta à." Tại đó căn bản không gọi được hôn hôn bên trong, Khương Daniel rút ra khe hở dán Ung Thánh Hựu môi dinh dính hồ hồ nói, "Ngươi tin tưởng ta có được hay không, ngươi thích ta có được hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đáp ứng cũng không có cự tuyệt, trừ nửa trợn tròn mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel bên ngoài không có bất kỳ cái gì hành động.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel đưa tay kéo xuống Ung Thánh Hựu quần, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn.

"Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm rất nhẹ, lại mang theo một tia không cho phép làm trái trách cứ, "Đừng làm rộn."

"Ta náo?" Khương Daniel bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ đem mình đẩy ra tay ép qua đỉnh đầu của hắn, "Đúng, ta náo - "

"Bởi vì ta thích ngươi." Khương Daniel không cho Ung Thánh Hựu mặc cho gì thời gian phản ứng, đem mình đồ vật thẳng tắp đưa vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội."Ta thật thích ngươi."

Đến cùng là cái chưa nhân sự địa phương, xé rách đau nhức giống như dòng điện xuyên qua Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, loại kia phảng phất cả người bị tích mở cảm thụ để hắn khắc chế không ngừng run rẩy. Răng lại chăm chú cắn miệng môi dưới, quả thực là không để cho mình kêu ra tiếng.

Mà ác ma cảm xúc luôn luôn đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, dù cho bởi vì không có tiền hí bôi trơn để hai người chỗ giao hợp bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội vết thương đã là một mảnh huyết hồng, Khương Daniel nhưng lại không biết là thật không có chú ý tới còn là cố ý xem nhẹ đó cũng không bình thường dinh dính cảm giác, không chỉ có không có muốn dừng lại động tác ý tứ, ngược lại theo Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần mềm hạ thân thể tăng tốc trừu sáp tốc độ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật coi ta là đồ ngốc à."

Cùng hắn hạ thân làm loạn lực đạo khác biệt, Khương Daniel thanh âm nhẹ gần như sắp muốn nghe không được.

"Ta sai, ta thu hồi vừa mới nói lời."

"Ta không là ưa thích ngươi, ta không chỉ là thích ngươi mà thôi a."

"Ta yêu ngươi, ta cần ngươi a..."

Khương Daniel không chịu đựng nổi, nước mắt ngăn không được từ khóe mắt trượt xuống.

Tại thời khắc này hắn nói không ra hắn có bao nhiêu chán ghét mình - chán ghét mình ác ma thân phận, chán ghét mình mang cho Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ cũng chỉ có tổn thương, chán ghét nói đối Ung Thánh Hựu yêu mình, câu kia "Ta cần ngươi" đến cùng có bao nhiêu châm chọc.

Ngươi cần đến cùng là cái gì, là cái gì, là cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã không có khí lực, đưa tay vòng lấy Khương Daniel cổ lấy chống đỡ mình bảo trụ một điểm lý trí, không để cho mình dưới tình huống như vậy chìm xuống dưới luân.

Khương Daniel vô ý ở giữa phát phát hiện mình đội lên cái nào đó điểm để Ung Thánh Hựu cả người run lợi hại hơn, đóng chặt đôi môi ở giữa rốt cục tràn ra tinh tế rên rỉ.

Thế là Khương Daniel nắm lấy kia một chỗ để động tác của mình càng thêm mãnh liệt, mỗi một lần rút ra đút vào đều đội lên Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm.

"Không muốn, Daniel..." Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được bộc phát ra tiếng khóc, không biết là trên sinh lý đau đớn nhiều một chút hay là trên tâm lý ủy khuất cảm xúc nhiều một chút, Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt nước mắt."Đau quá..."

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này để Khương Daniel một nháy mắt thu động tác, không bỏ cùng hối hận tâm tình một mạch xông lên óc.

Hắn làm sao vậy, thế mà nhẫn tâm đối xử với hắn như thế cho tới nay cẩn thận từng li từng tí bảo bối?

"Ca thật xin lỗi..." Khương Daniel cúi đầu khẽ hôn Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt, "Thật xin lỗi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng thở phì phò, mở mắt nhìn xem mặt mũi tràn đầy nước mắt Khương Daniel, khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng câu lên một cái mỉm cười.

"Không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay thay Khương Daniel lau đi nước mắt trên mặt, "Ngươi đừng khóc..."

Ung Thánh Hựu không giảm chút nào ôn nhu để Khương Daniel cảm xúc rốt cục sụp đổ, đem mặt vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai khóc lớn lên, rút rút ngượng ngùng nói một câu lại một câu không hoàn chỉnh thật xin lỗi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Khương Daniel, vỗ lưng của hắn cho hắn thuận khí, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng dỗ dành chúng ta Niel đừng khóc, đã không có việc gì.

9.

Hôm sau Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi ra ngoài, đầu giường giữ lại một tờ giấy nói cho Khương Daniel hắn đã hướng tiệm bánh mì xin nghỉ, để Khương Daniel trong nhà nghỉ ngơi.

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, mà lại con mắt còn rất sưng. Hắn đứng tại phòng tắm trước gương nhìn xem ánh mắt của mình, nghĩ thầm nếu như cái dạng này còn đi làm, đồng sự tiểu tỷ tỷ đại khái sẽ hỏi hắn có phải là một ngày trước đi dã ngoại hoang vu kết quả bị ong mật loạn nọc độc một trận.

Rửa mặt xong về đến phòng thời điểm Khương Daniel mới phát hiện trên bàn song sinh hoa có một đóa đã héo tàn.

Hắn không khỏi hơi xúc động. Lẫn nhau tổn thương có lẽ cũng không phải là bông hoa nhóm bản ý, nhưng thiên tính của bọn nó cùng bản năng để bọn chúng không thể không như thế.

Liền giống như hắn.

Ý nghĩ như vậy để Khương Daniel không khỏi một trận ác hàn, quyết định đi phòng khách lật một cái giao hàng đơn điểm cái bữa sáng.

Thời gian ăn cơm bữa sáng ngoài tiệm đưa đặc biệt bận bịu, lão bản nương tại đầu bên kia điện thoại có chút ngượng ngùng nói cho Khương Daniel hắn khả năng phải đợi bốn mười phút trở lên. Khương Daniel nghĩ đến chính dễ dàng về trên giường hảo hảo ngủ cái hồi lung giác hoặc là nằm ngửa lại suy nghĩ một chút nhân sinh, hay là sảng khoái tiếp nhận.

Mở cửa phòng thời điểm Khương Daniel trông thấy quen thuộc màu tím đen dài tóc thẳng.

Mina đứng tại trước bàn sách, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất không có bị nàng chú ý tới liền chơi tâm nổi lên, nhẹ chân nhẹ tay đi đến sau lưng nàng nghĩ hù dọa nàng một chút, vượt qua Mina bả vai nhìn thấy hình tượng lại làm cho hắn lập tức quên đi ý nghĩ này.

Mina đổi đi trong ly thủy tinh đã khô héo song sinh hoa.

Lúc này Khương Daniel mới nghiêm túc nhìn kỹ song sinh hoa dáng vẻ - màu trắng cánh hoa lộ ra nhàn nhạt màu hồng phấn.

Cùng ngày đó Mina kẹp ở Ung Thánh Hựu kịch bản bên trong cánh hoa giống nhau như đúc.

"Ngươi đang làm cái gì?" Khương Daniel nhịn không được mở miệng, tại Mina phút chốc quay đầu nháy mắt hắn trong mắt của nàng lần thứ nhất đọc được kinh hoảng.

"Ngươi đi đường không có âm thanh a?" Mina đề cao âm lượng rống Khương Daniel một tiếng, sau đó khả năng chú ý tới sự thất thố của mình, hồi phục nhất quán lãnh đạm ngữ khí, "Hù chết ta."

"Ngươi đang làm cái gì?" Khương Daniel phát giác đến Mina tận lực nói sang chuyện khác, một cái để người bất an suy đoán tại Khương Daniel trong lòng dần dần thành hình.

"Ta chỉ là không quen nhìn khô rơi hoa." Mina cắn cắn miệng môi dưới, "Rất khó coi, mà lại sẽ có một loại rất đáng sợ hương vị."

"Mina." Khương Daniel lắc đầu, lần thứ nhất nghiêm túc kêu lên Mina danh tự, "Có lẽ ta tư lịch so ngươi cạn, nhưng cái này không có nghĩa là ta dễ bị lừa. Ngươi căn bản đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền coi ta là ngu ngốc."

Trên thực tế, hiện tại Khương Daniel cũng cảm thấy Mina kỳ thật không sai - mình căn bản chính là ngu ngốc.

Hắn lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác hồi tưởng lại Mina đối Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu hiểu rõ cùng quen thuộc; nhớ tới nàng đã từng đã nói với hắn hết thảy, vì yêu sinh hận, không từ mà biệt; nhớ tới lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc, nàng tràn ngập căm hận ánh mắt.

Hắn nhớ tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói qua, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng nuôi một con tại một ngày nào đó đột nhiên biến mất mèo trắng.

Hắn nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu kia một bản kể rõ hấp huyết quỷ công tước cùng nhân loại nữ hài lấy bi kịch thu tràng tình yêu kịch bản.

Tại cả bản kịch bản bên trong, nữ hài đều không có một cái hoàn chỉnh tính danh.

Nhưng là hấp huyết quỷ công tước, quản nữ hài kia gọi Na Na.

"Là ngươi đúng hay không." Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng mở miệng, trong giọng nói là một tia không dễ dàng phát giác run rẩy.

"Không từ mà biệt kia con mèo nhỏ, để Thánh Hựu ca nhớ mãi không quên kia con mèo nhỏ."

"Là ngươi đúng hay không."

Mina không có trả lời, cúi đầu xuống không nhìn nữa Khương Daniel.

"Trả lời ta." Khương Daniel không có phát hiện ánh mắt của mình tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác biến thành màu đỏ sậm, đầu ngón tay phảng phất có một cỗ năng lượng vận sức chờ phát động."Lúc trước vì cái gì đi - còn có vì cái gì không ngay từ đầu liền nói cho ta."

"Vấn đề thứ nhất ta nghĩ ta đã nói với ngươi đáp án." Mina khẽ thở dài một hơi, thỏa hiệp."Về phần vấn đề thứ hai - nói cho ngươi có ý nghĩa sao?"

Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy -Mina kia không chút nào ẩn tàng hận ý.

"Ngươi có biết hay không ta ngay từ đầu có bao nhiêu chán ghét ngươi." Mina xoay người nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel, "Ta lúc đầu cố gắng như vậy cũng chỉ là vì để hắn thoát ly ta, kết quả cũng bởi vì ngươi - ngươi xuất hiện để hắn nhất định phải lại một lần nữa từ đầu tới đuôi kinh lịch kia hết thảy."

"Nói cho ngươi có ý nghĩa gì, ta đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền rất rõ ràng nói cho ngươi cùng với ngươi hắn sẽ rất thống khổ, thế nhưng là ngươi căn bản không nghe."

"Khương Daniel ngươi chính là cái đồ đần - ngốc đến cho là mình có thể cứu vớt hắn tại nước sôi lửa bỏng, ngốc đến cho là mình có thể đánh vỡ ác ma từ xưa đến nay định luật, càng ngốc đến cho là mình có thể cải biến thế giới này."

"Ngươi phải nhớ kỹ thế giới này quy tắc trò chơi không lại bởi vì chỉ là một cái Khương Daniel mà viết lại."

"Ngươi sẽ không là chúa cứu thế, ngươi bất quá liền giống như chúng ta mà thôi."

Khương Daniel một cái vung tay hướng Mina phương hướng vung ra một đạo hỏa diễm.

Hắn chưa hề chủ động công kích qua bất luận kẻ nào, nhưng lần trở lại này hắn thực tế kìm nén không được.

"Ta không giống." Khương Daniel mở to tối con mắt màu đỏ, tại Mina phá vỡ thế công đồng thời một cái bước nhanh về phía trước bắt lấy cổ tay của nàng, "Ta cùng ngươi không giống - chí ít ta không phải giả tỉnh táo vừa nói thích vừa nghĩ làm thế nào sẽ tạo thành tối đại hóa tổn thương."

"Cho nên ta mới nói ta chán ghét Hỏa hệ gia hỏa." Mina cười lạnh một tiếng, hất ra Khương Daniel nắm lấy mình tay, "Xúc động, không cần não, còn tự cho là đúng."

"Ngươi đến cùng có tư cách gì chỉ trích ta giả?" Mina mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói rõ ràng, "Ngươi có biết hay không ta tên gọi là gì?"

"Ta gọi Khang Mỹ Na." Mina trông thấy Khương Daniel một nháy mắt trở nên sắc mặt khó coi, trong lòng đột nhiên có chút không bỏ, "Là hắn lấy."

"Ta rõ ràng đã nói với ngươi, ta không phải không thích hắn. Nếu như ta không thích hắn, ta liền sẽ giống Khiết Quỳnh đồng dạng một lần nữa lấy một nhân loại nữ hài danh tự."

Nhưng là ta không có a.

Bởi vì kia là ta có khả năng lưu lại, duy vừa xuất hiện ở bên cạnh hắn qua chứng minh.

Nhưng bên này Khương Daniel nghĩ là hoàn toàn không giống sự tình.

Hắn nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đầu tiên giúp hắn đặt tên lúc, cái mới nhìn qua kia ngũ vị tạp trần mỉm cười.

【 họ Khương thế nào? Khương Daniel. 】

Khang, Khương.

강.

"Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel cười, Mina lại cảm thấy hắn một giây sau liền muốn khóc lên, "Ta thua, ta nhận, hắn quên không được ngươi."

Mina vừa nâng lên ly pha lê quay tới đối mặt Khương Daniel, liền bị hắn cam chịu phát biểu làm cho sửng sốt một chút.

"Hắn giúp chúng ta chọn dòng họ là cùng một chữ."

"Hắn kịch bản, nhân vật nữ chính tên gọi Na Na."

"Ngươi cầm song sinh hoa, hoa ngữ là bỏ lỡ yêu."

"Ngươi là hắn duy nhất bỏ qua người không phải sao?" Khương Daniel lắc đầu, nước mắt cuối cùng vẫn là đến rơi xuống."Ta không là ác ma sao? Ta không phải hẳn là dựa vào nỗi thống khổ của hắn sinh tồn sao? Vậy tại sao, vì cái gì ta sẽ vì hắn như thế đau nhức?"

"Thật xin lỗi." Mina trầm mặc một lúc lâu mới buồn bực thanh âm mở miệng, "Trừ trống rỗng xin lỗi, ta không biết ta còn có thể cho ngươi cái gì."

"Ngươi không cần thiết xin lỗi." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, trên mặt là không thể không thoải mái, "Muốn trách thì trách ta. Có bản lĩnh yêu hắn, lại không có bản lĩnh để hắn quên ngươi, cũng không có bản lĩnh để hắn yêu ta."

"Hết thảy đều là ta tự mình đa tình." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Mina, "Ta có thể nhờ ngươi trở lại bên cạnh hắn sao? Ngươi bây giờ đã không còn cần hắn cung cấp năng lượng đúng không?"

"Các ngươi có thể như bình thường trên đường nhìn thấy tình lữ đồng dạng, cùng nhau ăn cơm, dạo phố, đi ra ngoài chơi."

"Ta không cần thiết lưu lại, ta sẽ đi. Cho nên tại hắn khổ sở thời điểm, nhờ ngươi bồi ở bên cạnh hắn."

Mina mặt lạnh lấy bưng lấy ly pha lê đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, đem ly pha lê nhét vào trong tay hắn.

Mới thay đổi song sinh hoa còn mang theo giọt sương, nhìn qua kiều diễm ướt át.

Một giây sau Khương Daniel quen thuộc tử mái tóc đen dài liền từ trước mặt hắn biến mất, lại đến hắn liền cảm nhận được chân mình trên lưng đau đớn.

Cúi đầu xuống, hắn trông thấy một con mèo trắng hung tợn cắn chân của hắn.

"Khương Daniel, ta liền nói ngươi không hiểu rõ hắn."

Cái này là tiểu bạch mèo trước lúc rời đi lưu lại câu nói sau cùng.

10.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi về đến nhà đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bọc lấy chăn mền ngồi ở trên giường ngẩn người.

"Niel?"

Nghe thấy quen thuộc kêu to Khương Daniel mới rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần, quay đầu đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lo lắng mặt.

Quá gần.

"Còn tốt chứ? Có hay không nơi nào không thư..."

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại, tiến lên trước khẽ hôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu môi, đem Ung Thánh Hựu chưa nói xong chắn trở về.

Lại từng cái liền tốt.

Lại để cho hắn tự tư hưởng thụ cùng quyến luyến từng cái liền tốt.

"Ca, đáp ứng ta một việc có được hay không." Khương Daniel có chút không thôi rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu môi, vừa vặn trông thấy cặp kia che kín thủy khí, nhìn qua tương đương làm cho người ta đau con mắt, đột nhiên có chút không dám nhìn thẳng.

Trong cặp mắt kia có rất rất nhiều đồ vật, Khương Daniel sợ hãi mình lại nhiều nhìn bất luận cái gì một chút đều chỉ sẽ càng không nỡ đi.

"Ta biết ca rất sợ tịch mịch, lại đồng thời lại rất thích giả vờ như mình rất kiên cường."

"Nhưng ngẫu nhiên làm càn không có quan hệ, nhất định có người nguyện ý cho ngươi ấm áp - "

"Cho nên ca đáp ứng ta, không muốn lại đem bất kỳ một cái nào thực tình đợi ngươi người bài trừ bên ngoài."

Ngươi vốn nên bị trên đời tất cả tốt bảo hộ lấy, cũng hẳn là muốn có được toàn vũ trụ ấm áp.

"Ta biết ca bề bộn nhiều việc, một bận rộn luôn luôn quên ăn cơm, cũng sẽ không ngoan ngoãn đúng giờ đi ngủ."

"Nhưng là vô luận như thế nào, muốn ăn cơm mới có sức lực, phải ngủ tốt mới có tinh thần a."

"Cho nên ca đáp ứng ta, coi như chỉ có chính mình thời điểm, cũng phải thật tốt qua sinh hoạt."

Muốn sống rất tốt.

"Niel..." Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng, Khương Daniel hôn Ung Thánh Hựu môi ngăn cản hắn nói tiếp.

"Ca, liền lần này, nghe ta nói hết." Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng dựa vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, "Liền lần này."

"Ta... Ta không biết ca ngươi không thèm để ý."

"Nhưng ca, ta nói thích ngươi, cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải là nói láo."

"Thật xin lỗi, Niel quá không hiểu chuyện, không biết phải làm sao đối ca tốt nhất."

"Ca ngươi còn sẽ gặp phải rất nhiều rất nhiều người, ngươi sẽ giao đến ôn nhu bạn gái, kết hôn, có đáng yêu tiểu hài."

"Có lẽ ngươi sẽ lại nuôi một con sủng vật, có thể là con thỏ, mèo con hoặc cẩu cẩu."

"Đến lúc đó, có lẽ Khương Daniel cái tên này đối với ngươi mà nói không còn có bất cứ ý nghĩa gì. Ngươi sẽ quên thanh âm của ta, mặt của ta, ta bộ dáng, còn có ta đã từng nói ta yêu ngươi."

"Ta không yêu cầu xa vời ngươi nhớ kỹ ta, ta chỉ hi vọng ngươi vĩnh viễn có thể nhớ kỹ, đã từng có một người, đem ngươi trở thành làm hắn mất đi hết thảy cũng phải dùng hết toàn lực đi yêu người."

Cho nên đừng cảm thấy mình không đáng có được yêu.

Tương phản, vô luận như thế nào, nhất định sẽ lại có một người như vậy, cam tâm tình nguyện đem gánh chịu lấy tràn đầy tình ý tâm lấy hai tay dâng giao trả cho ngươi.

"Ca, đáp ứng ta."

Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không có cảm giác được khẩn trương như vậy qua.

Hắn hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nghe ra hắn lời nói bên trong hàm ý, sau đó cho hắn một cái đáp lại.

Có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cười hắn nói Daniel lại đang nói gì đấy, sau đó giống như trước kia sờ sờ đầu của hắn liền để chuyện này quá khứ.

Có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ minh bạch hắn ý tứ, biết hắn sau đó không lâu muốn đi, sau đó gật gật đầu nói với hắn ta đáp ứng ngươi, ngươi yên tâm đi.

Nhưng Khương Daniel thừa nhận mình lòng tham.

Hắn còn đang chờ mong Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, dùng sắp khóc con mắt cùng mang theo nồng đậm giọng mũi ngữ khí dinh dính hướng hắn nũng nịu, nói Niel ngươi không nên làm ta sợ, ngươi có thể hay không không muốn đi.

Dù cho trong lòng rõ ràng không thể dạng này, nhưng chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu một câu, Khương Daniel liền sẽ liều lĩnh lưu lại.

"Biết." Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ là nhàn nhạt, không nhanh không chậm phun ra ba chữ.

Khương Daniel cảm nhận được lòng của mình điên cuồng hướng phía dưới rơi.

"Niel muốn đi đúng không?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, trên mặt mang mỉm cười thản nhiên, "Ngươi về sau cũng là - chúng ta Niel, cũng phải sống rất tốt ờ."

"Ca, " Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nửa ngày nói không nên lời một chữ, cuối cùng lắp bắp mở miệng."Ngươi có phải hay không đã sớm biết ta là ai rồi?"

Liên quan tới ta là ác ma chuyện này.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận rõ ràng, "Tại ngươi biến thành người ngày đó ta liền biết. Kết cục này đều là trong dự liệu, ta biết ngươi một ngày nào đó sẽ đi."

"Ca, " Khương Daniel kể kể có chút mũi chua, "Ngươi không có ý định giữ lại ta một chút sao?"

Nói một câu gì đều tốt.

Ca, ngươi có thể hay không để ta biết những ngày này không phải ta một người tại làm đơn độc.

"Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng lại chỉ là nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái Khương Daniel cái trán, "Ngươi nên đi."

Khương Daniel đưa tay muốn ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lại khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu quyết tuyệt mà mặt không biểu tình mặt lúc cảm nhận được mỗi cái tế bào đều tại thét lên.

Hắn không yêu ngươi.

Hắn không yêu ngươi, cho nên ngươi cũng đừng bỏ mặc hắn yêu người khác.

Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm đấm ý đồ kiềm chế trong cơ thể mình cường thế mà đáng sợ bản năng, lại vu sự vô bổ.

Hắn đứng người lên đi đến trước bàn sách, vung tay lên thiêu hủy trong ly thủy tinh song sinh hoa.

"Ca, ngươi thấy được chưa." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đối đầu Khương Daniel tối con mắt màu đỏ, "Ta là ác ma, Hỏa hệ ác ma."

"Ta có năng lực đem ngươi yêu hết thảy hóa thành tro tàn."

Đây không phải Khương Daniel bản ý.

Hắn hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cả một đời hảo hảo đi yêu cùng được yêu, hắn so với ai khác đều hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cả một đời vô hại không đau nhức, hạnh phúc vui vẻ.

Khương Daniel rất sợ hãi, sợ hãi mình sơ ý một chút liền tự tay lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy vào vực sâu.

Nhưng hắn là ác ma. Hắn cuối cùng còn cũng không đủ năng lực bảo hộ Ung Thánh Hựu rời xa mất khống chế chính mình.

"Chỉ nói không luyện vô dụng." Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, trong giọng nói là Khương Daniel chưa từng nghe qua khiêu khích, "Ngươi ngược lại là thử nhìn một chút a."

Không thể.

Khương Daniel, không thể.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng càng không ngừng thuyết phục mình, thẳng đến hắn cảm giác được từ mũi chân tràn lan lên đến một cỗ nhiệt khí.

Khương Daniel mở to mắt, trông thấy bao phục lấy mình cháy hừng hực hỏa diễm.

Cái kia hỏa diễm hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được - kia là hắn lửa.

Đầu chuyển một trận Khương Daniel mới hậu tri hậu giác minh bạch đây là ý gì, nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ tràn ngập không thể tin.

"Thật xin lỗi." Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu cười, đi lên trước nhẹ nhàng nhấc lên mũi chân tại Khương Daniel trên gương mặt rơi xuống một hôn, "Đây là ta có khả năng nghĩ đến phương thức tốt nhất."

"Vì cái gì?" Khương Daniel con mắt biến trở về màu nâu đen, nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tràn ngập thụ thương vô tội."Vì cái gì không trực tiếp nói cho ta?"

"Nếu như ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi liền sẽ không đi đúng hay không."

"Ta muốn hướng ngươi sám hối, ta giấu diếm ngươi rất rất nhiều sự tình."

Quá khứ ta không muốn đem không thoải mái cảm xúc biểu hiện cho ngươi biết, là bởi vì ta sợ hãi ngươi rời đi.

Mà bây giờ ta không nguyện ý nói cho ngươi ta yêu ngươi, là bởi vì ta sợ hãi ngươi lưu lại.

Bởi vì ta thích ngươi, cho nên muốn để ngươi làm bạn với ta.

Bởi vì ta yêu ngươi, cho nên nghĩ còn cho ngươi ngươi nên có tự do.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần cuối cùng hôn lên Khương Daniel môi, toàn bộ hành trình nhắm mắt lại thẳng đến hắn cảm giác được trên môi mềm mại xúc cảm biến mất.

Hắn mở mắt ra, đối mặt hắn chính là một mảnh trống rỗng vách tường.

"Thật xin lỗi, Daniel." Qua một hồi lâu Ung Thánh Hựu mới nghe được mình đã khóc không thành tiếng thanh âm, "Ta yêu ngươi."

Nhưng ta không có tư cách vây khốn ngươi.

11.

Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ ta yêu ngươi chuyện này.

Đời này vô duyên, trông mong có kiếp sau.

FIN.

1,667 duyệt


	175. Chapter 175

[ Dan Ung ]Save me,Save you

Sân trường đại học AU, giống như có chút chân nhân chuyện thật cải biên lại hình như không hoàn toàn là

Thời tiết càng ngày càng lạnh, nếu như có thể ấm tiến ai trong lòng đã làm cho

Đề cử BGM:W JSN-Save me,save you

Tháng 12 thiên thứ nhất.

0.

Xin nhờ, có thể nghe một chút chuyện xưa của ngươi sao, nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ ngươi mới như vậy.

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý Khương Daniel thật lâu.

Lấy một người sinh viên đại học mà nói, Khương Daniel có được tất cả làm người khác chú ý điều kiện - trong đám người thứ liếc thấy nhìn thấy ngoại hình, ưu việt thành tích cùng thể dục biểu hiện, còn có khiêu vũ loại này nghĩ không hấp dẫn người đều khó khăn cường hạng.

Một người như vậy tại nhất một lúc bắt đầu luôn luôn dễ dàng để người hiểu lầm - nhất là Khương Daniel chạy không lúc biểu lộ tổng có vẻ hơi nghiêm túc mà như có điều suy nghĩ.

Nếu như bây giờ là tại diễn phim Hàn, lớp học nữ đồng học đại khái sẽ mang theo các loại ảo tưởng màu hồng phấn bong bóng lấy dũng khí đi thân cận dạng này hắn, nếm thử đi tìm hiểu hắn biểu lộ phía sau cố sự, có lẽ có cái gì không muốn người biết quá khứ cũng khó nói - đáng tiếc tại bọn hắn buộc lên chính là không bao giờ thiếu chủ nghĩa hiện thực phái các thiếu niên thiếu nữ, không có người nào đối Khương Daniel có quá nhiều phỏng đoán cùng phỏng đoán, chỉ cảm thấy dạng này một cái từ các loại thế tục điều kiện nhìn sang đều là ưu đẳng phía trên nam hài, lãnh đạm dáng vẻ phía sau tám thành nếu như không phải trời sinh sợ người lạ, liền là có chút cậy tài khinh người ý vị.

Ai ngờ đến dạng này người thế mà chủ động tại đại nhất lúc liền đón lấy biểu diễn hoạt động người phụ trách chức vị như vậy. Cũng chính là từ sau lúc đó, Khương Daniel kia ngoài ý muốn dễ dàng thân cận tính cách mới chậm rãi hiện ra ở trước mặt mọi người.

Từ đây Khương Daniel liền thành buộc lên hạch tâm, đủ loại kiểu dáng hoạt động đều thiếu không được hắn một phần; cho tới bây giờ, thời gian hai ba năm quá khứ, hắn vẫn là buộc lên học trưởng tỷ niên đệ muội nói tới bọn hắn lần này lúc lại dẫn đầu nghĩ tới nhân vật, cũng vẫn là đồng học ở giữa đặc biệt nhận yêu thích cùng hoan nghênh đối tượng.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel liền là một câu đố.

Hắn có thể cùng tất cả mọi người chung đụng được rất hòa hợp, bên người tổng không thiếu có cố định mấy cái thành quần kết đội bằng hữu, ngẫu nhiên không làm gì ngăn liền sẽ có người tiến tới cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm.

Nhưng hắn lại lại hình như càng thích tự mình một người một mình. Một mình thời điểm đại đa số thời gian hắn không phải cúi đầu viết chữ chính là trượt điện thoại, rất ngẫu nhiên thời điểm sẽ nhìn xem phương xa ngẩn người hoặc nằm xuống đi ngủ.

Có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ đang đi học trên xe buýt trông thấy hắn, lẳng lặng mà ngồi ở cạnh cửa sổ trên ghế ngồi, cắm tai nghe nghe âm nhạc.

Mỗi đến loại kia thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cảm thấy - Khương Daniel một người dáng vẻ, xem ra thật rất giống một bài nhận qua tổn thương thơ.

Không phải cái gì nhiều nghiêm trọng hoặc dọa người tận thế, mà là nhàn nhạt, nho nhỏ, lại lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần bị đè nén đi xuống vết thương, chỉ ở Khương Daniel một cái người thân thể bên trong vừa đi vừa về bốc lên, kunai lối ra.

2.

"Ban đêm ăn cái gì. . . Ung a ngươi có hay không đang nghe!"

Bị Kim Tại Hoán sư tử Hà Đông rống kéo về hiện thực, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến trên tay thí nghiệm thành phẩm kém chút rớt xuống đất.

"Ngươi cẩn thận một chút a, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay tạp vật để hắn có thể sửa sang một chút, "Ngươi làm sao rồi? Kiểm tra quá nhiều thử đã bừng tỉnh thần rồi? Chống đỡ điểm, lại hai ngày nữa liền kết thúc."

"Ài không, không có gì nha." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Vừa mới giảng tới chỗ đó?"

"Ài, Daniel." Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên mở miệng.

"Chúng ta vừa mới nào có giảng đến Daniel?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhất thời không có manh mối tự.

"Không phải rồi, " Kim Tại Hoán đưa tay chỉ hướng cách đó không xa bàn dài, Khương Daniel một người ngồi ở chỗ đó, "Đây không phải là Daniel sao? Ung a ngươi vừa mới là đang nhìn hắn sao?"

"Khó trách bừng tỉnh thần... Thế nào, ngươi muốn đi trước tìm hắn sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ bay có chút xa, qua một hồi lâu mới tiêu hóa xong Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vấn đề, sau đó nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu.

"Làm gì, các ngươi cãi nhau?" Kim Tại Hoán nói nói, " ngươi cùng hắn tình cảm không phải rất tốt? Hỏi hắn muốn hay không cùng nhau ăn cơm a."

Ngươi cùng hắn tình cảm không phải rất tốt?

Kim Tại Hoán một câu nói kia, bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh một cái rất lớn dấu chấm hỏi.

Nói thật, chính hắn cũng không biết.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel đích thật là có thể rất có lời nói trò chuyện người, chí ít cái này một hai năm đến dần dần rất quen về sau SNS bên trên nói chuyện phiếm nội dung chưa từng có nghiêm túc từng đứt đoạn; lấy hắn tự thân mà nói, hắn gặp được chuyện gì không vui thường thường thứ nhất trực giác cũng là muốn lập tức nói cho Khương Daniel, đồng thời hắn cũng có tự tin tự mình biết không ít Khương Daniel không muốn người biết sự tình.

Duy chỉ có hắn không rõ ràng chính mình đến cùng là thật hay không hiểu rõ Khương Daniel.

Hắn nói không ra bọn hắn hiện tại xác thực đến cùng là cái gì - tuyệt đối không phải không có chút nào gặp nhau đồng học, cũng không giống bằng hữu, càng không giống mập mờ không rõ quan hệ.

Loại kia yêu đương học lý cái gọi là tiêu thụ hiệu ứng đại khái không thể tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thành công nghiệm chứng, cho nên dù cho Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền suốt ngày tại bát quái hỏi nói các ngươi có khả năng hay không, gần nhất tiến độ như thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không có chút nào ý nguyện cùng Khương Daniel phát triển quá nhiều không giống đồ vật.

Hắn tin tưởng Khương Daniel sẽ là một cái rất tốt yêu đương đối tượng, hắn cũng không phủ nhận mình là thật rất thích hắn, cũng không phủ nhận mình thật đã từng nghĩ tới đủ loại kiểu dáng "Nếu như cùng Khương Daniel kết giao" .

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật xem như hài lòng ở hiện tại cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ.

Khương Daniel người này xác thực đáng giá tìm đến yêu đương, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không cho rằng yêu đương chuyện này đáng giá để hắn cầm "Khương Daniel người này" đến đánh cược.

Yêu đương biến số quá nhiều, quá nguy hiểm, sơ ý một chút liền có khả năng đem thân cận nhất mà người trọng yếu làm mất, như vậy mỗi người một ngả.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám.

Chí ít trước mắt hắn còn không dám tưởng tượng, không có Khương Daniel, cuộc sống của mình nên phải trở nên nhiều không thú vị.

Duy nhất ý nghĩ chỉ là, nếu như có thể lại hiểu rõ hơn Khương Daniel một điểm liền tốt.

Tục ngữ thường nói quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là không có lý tính nghĩ tới những cái kia từng tại Khương Daniel trong mắt đọc được cảm xúc là mình quá độ giải đọc. Khương Daniel sinh hoạt nghĩ như thế nào đều nên trôi chảy, thế giới này đại khái cũng không nỡ đối tượng hắn một người như vậy tàn nhẫn.

Nhưng hắn chính là muốn nghe Khương Daniel chính miệng đối với hắn nói.

Nói cái gì cũng tốt - không quan trọng việc lớn việc nhỏ, chỉ cần là phiền não đều giảng cũng không quan hệ, chém đinh chặt sắt nói một câu ta thật không có việc gì cũng không quan hệ, hắn chính là muốn nghe Khương Daniel chính miệng đối với hắn nói.

Nói là nghĩ thỏa mãn Ung Thánh Hựu lòng hiếu kỳ của mình cũng tốt, hắn thật rất hiếu kì giống Khương Daniel dạng này người còn có thể có cái dạng gì tâm sự.

Nhưng hắn càng nhiều nhưng thật ra là hi vọng để Khương Daniel có một cái có thể toàn tâm tin cậy người, không muốn lại chuyện gì đều chỉ có tự mình một người nuốt.

3.

Thoái thác Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau khi tan học cùng đi uống cà phê mời, vừa kinh lịch một trận giữa kỳ hạo kiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại toàn tâm toàn ý chỉ muốn về nhà đi ngủ.

Hắn rất muốn niệm quấn tại trong chăn bông ngủ đến treo cảm giác. Nghĩ đến mình trận này đến nay Thiên Thiên chỉ ngủ hai đến ba giờ thời gian, còn đưa di động đặt ở gối đầu bên cạnh rất sợ mình nghe không được đồng hồ báo thức kết quả liền một giấc đến hừng đông không phải người ư sinh hoạt, không tự chủ hay là cảm thấy có điểm thê lương.

Cuối tháng mười một thời tiết đến cùng hay là không tốt nắm lấy, vừa đi ra khỏi đại môn Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị chạm mặt tới gió lạnh thổi cảm thấy mình kém chút liền muốn ngay tại chỗ vãng sinh. Cất bước khó khăn đi qua hai cái đầu phố, khóe mắt lại tựa hồ như thoáng nhìn một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc ngồi xổm ở bên đường nơi hẻo lánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, trông thấy Khương Daniel cầm một con mèo đồ hộp, nhẹ giọng đùa lên trước mặt mấy con mèo nhỏ. Những con mèo nhỏ lặng yên ăn đồ hộp, cùng Khương Daniel rất thân cận còn sẽ chủ động đi từ từ tay của hắn, xem ra cái này hẳn không phải là Khương Daniel lần đầu tiên tới cho ăn chúng nó.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối kia mấy cái mèo cũng không xa lạ gì, là trường học phụ cận mèo hoang.

Khương Daniel rất thích mèo xem như lớp học mọi người đều biết sự thật, bình thường cũng không phải là cái gì khó nói chuyện trời đất đối tượng, nhưng mỗi lần giảng đến mèo Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm thấy Khương Daniel thật có thể một hơi giảng cái ba ngày ba đêm không ngừng - chỉ là trong nhà hắn kia bốn cái Miêu muội muội liền đủ hắn mỗi phút mỗi giây đều giảng cố sự khác nhau ra.

Khương Daniel cũng từng phát qua mình cùng mèo chơi ảnh chụp cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua. Phát qua nhiều nhất là đặc biệt sẽ nũng nịu cho nên cũng liền đặc biệt được sủng ái lão tam con vịt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn tương đối thích lão đại Rooney cùng lão nhị da đặc biệt.

"Ngươi vì cái gì không phát hơn mấy trương da đặc biệt ảnh chụp đến a." Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng phàn nàn qua, "Ngươi có phải hay không có mới nới cũ."

"Mới không phải đấy, " Khương Daniel phản kích nói, trong câu chữ lại mang lên ủy khuất cùng cáo trạng ý vị, "Da đặc biệt cùng ta nhất không thân, luôn luôn cắn ta..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy đứng tại mấy mét có hơn nhìn xem Khương Daniel cho mèo ăn, đột nhiên hi vọng thời gian đình chỉ tại cái này một giây.

Tại gặp phải Khương Daniel trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất mặt trời.

Trời sinh lệch lạnh thể chất để hắn đặc biệt chịu nhiệt, nhưng cũng đặc biệt sợ lạnh.

Cho nên hắn thích nhất mặt trời, chỉ cần buổi sáng rời giường trông thấy mặt trời liền có thể tâm tình tốt cả ngày.

Tại gặp phải Khương Daniel trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất giống mặt trời một người như vậy.

Hắn không thích cũng không am hiểu cùng người giao tế, cũng tự nhận cũng không phải là từng cái tính ấm áp người.

Hắn không thích đi suy đoán và chỉnh lý người khác ý nghĩ, kia với hắn mà nói quá khó cũng quá phiền phức.

Cho nên hắn thích nhất giống mặt trời đồng dạng ấm áp mà trực tiếp người, người như vậy sẽ để cho hắn an tâm, ở chung cũng tự tại rất nhiều.

Cho nên kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không hiểu mình rốt cuộc thích Khương Daniel cái gì.

Tại trong sự nhận thức của hắn, Khương Daniel cùng "Hành tẩu mặt trời nhỏ" loại này hình tượng thực tế chênh lệch rất xa.

Hắn sẽ không luôn luôn cười đến rất vui vẻ, hắn cũng không phải một dây thần kinh từ đầu liền thông đến chân.

Hắn không phải một cái rất rõ ràng người, trên người hắn hết thảy giống như đều có lý do lại lại hình như đều không có cái gì đạo lý.

Thế nhưng là hắn rất hiền lành, luôn luôn đem tâm tình của người khác thả ở phía trước chính mình ưu trước tiên nghĩ.

Thế nhưng là hắn rất ôn nhu, vô luận như thế nào cuối cùng sẽ tại cùng người nói chuyện lúc nhìn xem ánh mắt của đối phương lộ ra tiếu dung, mặc kệ chính mình lập tức cảm xúc cùng trạng thái thế nào.

Tại gặp phải Khương Daniel về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình càng ngày càng thích xem bầu trời đêm.

Hắn luôn luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel mang đến cho hắn một cảm giác tựa như sáng sủa mùa đông ban đêm.

Hoạt bát Khương Daniel giống tinh tinh, đồng dạng sẽ từ thể phát sáng lại không giống mặt trời có đôi khi sơ ý một chút quá độ nhiệt tình.

An tĩnh Khương Daniel giống mặt trăng, ôn nhu mà yên tĩnh, đồng thời lại cần mặt trời làm bạn để tránh mất đi đặc hữu quang mang.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn có thể tại Khương Daniel trên thân trông thấy tinh tinh, nương theo lấy trong sáng ánh trăng giống màu bạc trắng quang vẩy xuống.

Hắn thích Khương Daniel tự thân tinh quang, càng hi vọng mình có thể tại Khương Daniel bên người biến thành mặt trời tồn tại.

Hắn muốn trở thành Khương Daniel bên người người trọng yếu, tựa như Khương Daniel đối với hắn mà nói như thế.

4.

Có thể là mình thật nhìn quá lâu, bị nhìn chằm chằm nhân vật chính giống cảm nhận được ánh mắt đồng dạng chợt ngẩng đầu, khi thấy rõ là nàng Ung Thánh Hựu về sau trong mắt lóe ra một vẻ bối rối.

Một giây sau Khương Daniel đột nhiên đứng lên hướng một phương hướng khác rời đi - thấy thế nào cũng giống như tại chạy trốn.

"A..., " Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn bất thình lình cử động làm cho nửa ngày không mò ra đầu mối, "Ngươi chạy cái gì?"

Khương Daniel cái này mới dừng bước lại, giống như là nổi lên toàn bộ dũng khí đồng dạng mới xoay người lại.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới phía sau hắn đại khái thừa ba bước khoảng cách, "Ngươi chạy cái gì?"

"... Không có gì." Khương Daniel cúi đầu suy nghĩ nửa ngày, mới ấp úng gạt ra mấy cái không có chút nào sức thuyết phục chữ.

"Không có việc gì ngươi chạy cái gì kình." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn vừa mới Khương Daniel cho ăn mèo con địa phương, mấy con mèo nhỏ đại khái là bị vừa mới động tĩnh dọa chạy, "Mèo bị ngươi dạng này giật mình đều chạy không gặp."

Mèo quả nhiên là Khương Daniel tử huyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại quay đầu lúc vừa vặn trông thấy Khương Daniel trên mặt có chút không thôi biểu lộ.

"Không có việc gì a, " Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Khương Daniel cánh tay, "Ngươi cùng chúng nó xem ra rất quen a, vì ngươi chúng nó thế nào cũng sẽ không chạy xa, đại khái chính là trốn đi mà thôi."

"Cho nên ngươi vừa mới đến cùng đang chạy cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại hỏi, giả vờ giả vịt biểu hiện ra bị thương rất nặng dáng vẻ, "Ta đáng sợ như vậy sao?"

Khương Daniel ngẩn người tiếp lấy một trận điên cuồng lắc đầu, cái kia tần suất để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đều cảm thấy có chút hoa mắt.

"Tốt đừng vung biết, " Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi tay vịn chặt Khương Daniel mặt giúp hắn quá mức cao tốc lắc đầu vận động phanh xe, "Kia là thế nào rồi?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, tiếp lấy rất nhẹ thở dài một hơi.

"Sẽ để cho ngươi hiểu lầm a." Khương Daniel thanh âm rất nhẹ, gần như sắp muốn bị ven đường tiếng xe tiếng người bao phủ, "Hiểu lầm ta thật là một cái người rất tốt, sẽ còn mua đồ hộp cho ăn ven đường mèo hoang."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào.

"Kỳ thật ta không phải ngươi biết như thế, hoặc là nói ta không phải như ngươi nghĩ." Khương Daniel nói tiếp, "Ta chạy là bởi vì... Không muốn nghe đến ngươi tán thưởng ta."

"Ta thật không biết nên làm sao bây giờ. Có lúc ta sẽ cảm thấy, mình giống như thật rất tồi tệ."

"Mọi người nhiệt liệt thảo luận sự tình ta giống như một chút cũng không để trong lòng, tất cả quyết định giống như đều là trực giác hoàn toàn không có trải qua suy nghĩ."

"Bên cạnh ta hết thảy giống như đều không có cái minh xác kết luận, tất cả trạng thái đều mập mờ không rõ. Rõ ràng cảm thấy không nên dạng này, thế nhưng là ta lại hết lần này đến lần khác không có dũng khí đi xử lý những chuyện kia."

"Trọng điểm là ta còn rất lười - biết rõ muốn cải biến lại ngay cả bước ra bước đầu tiên đều lười."

"Cho nên cùng nó nói là không muốn nghe đến tán thưởng, không bằng nói là ta cảm thấy mình căn bản không có gì hẳn là được xưng tán sự tình." Khương Daniel ánh mắt lơ lửng không cố định không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Liền thật cảm thấy... Mình giống như, không có gì thật đầy đủ để người thích địa phương."

"Hi vọng ngươi không phải là bởi vì minh bạch ta thích mới nói ra những lời này."

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, hắn cảm thấy mình giống như tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời này nghe thấy một chút trách cứ ý vị.

Nhưng phần này trách cứ đến tột cùng là đối ai, Khương Daniel lại nghe không ra cái kết luận.

"Nếu như ta thích ngược lại sẽ để ngươi dạng này hoài nghi mình, vậy ta sẽ cảm thấy... Ta thật đối một cái, với ta mà nói người rất trọng yếu, làm rất chuyện quá đáng."

Bởi vì ngươi thật là một cái rất tốt người rất tốt a.

"Nghe, Khương Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay giao điệt ở trước ngực, "Đứng vững, nhìn ta."

Khương Daniel kỳ thật không biết tại sao phải làm theo, nhưng hắn chính là làm theo.

"Ta thích ngươi cho tới bây giờ không phải là bởi vì ngươi có ưu điểm gì, " tựa như là sợ Khương Daniel nghe không rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chữ dị thường rõ ràng, "Tương phản, chính là bởi vì ta thích ngươi, cho nên ngươi những cái kia tất cả tự nhận là khuyết điểm cùng nhất không hiểu thấu dáng vẻ ta đều thích."

"Khác ta không biết, nhưng ta đối chính ta có lòng tin - ánh mắt của ta luôn luôn rất tốt."

"Cái khác đều quên cũng không quan hệ, chỉ là nhất định phải nhớ kỹ, ngươi tuyệt đối, thật, thật, hoàn toàn, đáng giá bị thích, có đầy đủ nguyên nhân bị thích, bị nhớ thương, bị nâng trên tay đau."

"Nếu như một trăm cái lý do không có cách nào để ngươi tin tưởng, ta có thể nói ra một ngàn cái không tái diễn. Nếu như tại quá trình bên trong ngươi muốn phản bác ta, ta có thể nói đến để ngươi đều cảm thấy quả thực muốn cùng mình yêu đương."

"Ta thích ngươi là thật, muốn cứ như vậy một mực cùng đi xuống đi cũng là thật." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Giảng thật, có thể để cho ta tại cái này gió lạnh cuồng xuy địa phương quỷ quái đứng lâu như vậy liền vì khuyên bảo ngươi, chỉ là điểm ấy ngươi liền nên cảm thấy mình rất lợi hại."

Ngươi là người thứ nhất để ta muốn đem mình biến thành mặt trời người.

"Cho nên a, " Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay chùy Khương Daniel bả vai một quyền, "Cho mình, cùng người khác đều nhiều một chút lòng tin. Mãi mãi cũng sẽ có người nguyện ý cùng ngươi, tiếp nhận đủ loại kiểu dáng ngươi - đừng đem thực tình muốn đối ngươi người tốt ngăn cách ở ngoài cửa, được không?"

"Ta nhanh lạnh chết rồi, ta muốn về nhà đi ngủ." Một trận gió lạnh thổi đến làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu run lập cập, xoay người bước chân, "Ngươi cũng đừng ở bên ngoài đợi quá lâu, về nhà sớm, ta đi trước a."

"Chờ một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, trông thấy chạy chậm đến tới Khương Daniel, trên mặt nhàn nhạt treo hắn không có nhìn qua tiếu dung.

"Cùng đi đi, " Khương Daniel nắm tay để lên Ung Thánh Hựu cõng đem người hướng phía trước đẩy, "Ta cũng nhanh lạnh chết rồi."

5.

Cùng đi đi.

Đi làm lẫn nhau sau lưng kiên cường nhất hậu thuẫn.

FIN.

-

Cho (ta thích nhất) người nào đó:

(nếu như ngươi phát hiện ta đang viết gì) không muốn giết ta (.

Đây là ta có khả năng nghĩ tới một cái duy nhất có thể bảo chứng để ngươi thấy lại lại có thể tránh hai người đơn độc giảng cái này không hài hòa cảm giác phương thức(?

Nếu như ngươi muốn ta xóa văn mau chạy tới nói với ta, sau đó xem ở ta cho nhân vật của ngươi bên trên tha thứ ta

Từ khi Thứ tư qua đi tựa hồ cũng không có cái gì sẽ hàn huyên với ngươi chút lời trong lòng, có lẽ là bởi vì thật không có thời gian cũng có lẽ rất lớn có thể là ngươi hậu tri hậu giác cảm thấy xấu hổ (XD) nhưng vẫn là hi vọng ngươi bây giờ có hảo hảo tốt

Đặc biệt phát bản này văn nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, liền là muốn cho ngươi biết với ta mà nói ngươi vui vẻ là chuyện quan trọng nhất

Cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể minh bạch văn bên trong có rất rất nhiều ta rất muốn nói với ngươi lại nói không nên lời

Ngươi đại khái sẽ cảm thấy từ các cái góc độ nhìn sang rất nhiều tự thuật đều tựa hồ có chút khuếch đại, nhưng xin tha thứ ta cuối cùng vẫn là tại viết văn (.

Trong chuyện xưa không viết ra được đến là đối ngươi cảm tạ

Mặc dù ngươi bây giờ khả năng có chút hối hận nói ra(cứng rắn muốn cường điệu) nhưng thật cám ơn ngươi nguyện ý để ta nhìn thấy ngươi yếu ớt bộ dáng

Ngươi hẳn là minh bạch ta cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải là cái kỳ vọng mình trở nên bao nhiêu lợi hại người

Ta chỉ luôn luôn hi vọng có thể để nào đó cá nhân thế giới có thể bởi vì có ta mà trở nên có như vậy một chút không giống

Nếu như người kia có thể là ngươi, ta sẽ cảm thấy mình thật rất may mắn

Mặc dù ta rất không kiên cường, thường thường gặp được sự tình liền sụp đổ, nhưng vì bảo hộ ngươi tất cả sợ hãi đều có thể không tính toán

Nếu như có thể trở thành ngươi chân chính có thể yên tâm ỷ lại đối tượng liền tốt

Hi vọng tương lai đầu này thật dài thật dài trên đường đều còn có ngươi tùy thời tùy chỗ đứng tại ta vừa quay đầu liền thấy được địa phương sẽ không chạy loạn

Bởi vì ngươi là đặc biệt như vậy người, cho nên ta càng không muốn muốn, cũng không cần khiến người khác đến định nghĩa chúng ta quan hệ

Cám ơn ngươi làm tồn tại đặc biệt nhất xuất hiện tại tính mạng của ta bên trong

(sau đó ta phát phát hiện mình mỗi lần viết cảm tính Văn Văn bút cuối cùng sẽ bá bá bá trở lại học sinh tiểu học đẳng cấp đâu... Tốt tuyệt vọng


	176. Chapter 176

[ Dan Ung ]Me gustas tu

Đến chậm nhưng không vắng chỗ chúc ta Soulmate @ Dan Ung cả đời đẩy sinh nhật vui vẻ

Không chỉ là sinh nhật, hi vọng tương lai mỗi một ngày ngươi đều là vui vẻ

Có phó CP bất tỉnh huy hai vị tiểu khả ái xuyên trận

(bởi vì là cho ngu xuẩn sinh chúc cho nên) toàn văn lệch ngu xuẩn dự cảnh (.

Đề cử BGM:GFRIEND-Me gustas tu

0.

Ta thích ngươi, ngươi cũng thích ta, chỉ đơn giản như vậy.

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu đời này nguyện vọng lớn nhất chính là tự do tự tại.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn bởi vì xuất chúng lại dễ thấy bề ngoài, cùng hắn lấy lòng nam hài nữ hài số lượng nhiều tự nhiên không đáng kể, nhưng lại bởi vì hắn cái này không hiểu đối với mình từ tôn trọng cùng kiên trì, mặc kệ truy cầu hắn người phát động cỡ nào kinh thiên địa khóc quỷ thần thế công, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa hề động tâm qua.

Cũng bởi vì hắn dạng này tính cách, đời này sống đến bây giờ dài bao nhiêu, hắn sửng sốt cứ như vậy mẫu thai độc thân hai mươi lăm năm. Cao trung nhận biết hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thường thường lấy chuyện này ra trêu chọc hắn, nói xong xấu mình cũng dùng qua thông tin thân mềm yêu đương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng căn bản bát tự cũng còn không có cong lên.

Ngay cả như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đối tại cuộc sống của mình vẫn thích thú.

Thoái thác nữ đồng sự liên tục mời bữa tối, Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe hoả tốc chạy vội về nhà. Hôm nay bên ngoài thực tế quá lạnh hắn buổi sáng lại nhất thời xem nhẹ quên tại âu phục áo sơmi dưới đáy thêm kiện phát nhiệt áo, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn xông về nhà khỏa tiến trong chăn bông lại gọi cái giao hàng, ăn nóng hổi bộ đội nồi.

Ai biết hắn vừa mở ra gia môn đã nhìn thấy ba con tuyết trắng Samoyed a khuyển lăn lộn trên mặt đất.

Không sai, ba con.

Trong đó còn có một con đặc biệt lớn.

2.

Hắn chỉ là lạc đường, Khương Daniel phát thệ.

Tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì trước mấy ngày lớn mang theo Lý Đại Huy đến phụ cận siêu thị mua đồ lúc vừa vặn gặp phải đồng dạng ra chọn mua đồ dùng hàng ngày Ung Thánh Hựu, lại trùng hợp như vậy đối phương vừa lúc là mình đồ ăn, cho nên mới biến trở về nguyên hình chạy tới nhà người ta bên trong.

Hắn chỉ là đơn thuần lạc đường.

Thật.

"Daniel ca, " Lý Đại Huy có chút nghi hoặc nhỏ mở miệng, "Đây chính là trước ngươi nhất kiến chung tình nhân loại sao?"

"Đúng a, " Khương Daniel trả lời rõ ràng, "Thật rất đẹp trai đi."

"Ca ngươi có thể hay không có chút lòng xấu hổ, " một bên khác Phác Hữu Trấn nghe không vô, "Lại thế nào soái đều không cấu thành ngươi tự xông vào nhà dân hợp lý tính."

"Đừng giả bộ, thật như thế có tinh thần trọng nghĩa ngươi liền sẽ không theo đến." Khương Daniel trả lời dõng dạc, "Dù sao hiện tại ta là con chó, vừa nhân loại tốt loại sinh vật này là sẽ không không thích chó, chúng ta thế nhưng là người xưng mỉm cười thiên sứ Samoyed a."

Mỉm cười thiên sứ cái đầu của ngươi, cười ngây ngô thiên sứ còn tạm được.

Phác Hữu Trấn trợn mắt, thầm nghĩ cái này ca là thật ngốc.

Nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy đứng tại cửa ra vào cùng một lớn hai nhỏ mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ ba mươi giây, cuối cùng quả quyết lại đóng cửa nhà lại bên trên, xác nhận một lần mình không có đem đầu đông lạnh xấu kết quả không cẩn thận đi nhầm người ta biến thành tự xông vào nhà dân người bị tình nghi.

Bảng số phòng không sai, chìa khoá không sai. Ân, đó nhất định là ta mở cửa phương thức không đúng.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa giữ cửa khóa lại lại mở ra, nào biết vừa đẩy cửa ra, đại cá nhi liền trực tiếp nhào tới, ba tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân liều mạng liếm mặt của hắn.

"Ài chờ một chút - đại gia hỏa, ngươi có phải hay không lạc đường rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đau đầu, đem hết Hồng Hoang chi lực mới thật không dễ dàng đem treo trên người mình bất minh vật thể dỡ hàng.

Khương Daniel không để ý tới hắn, tự mình đi trở về hai con tiểu cẩu cẩu ngồi xuống bên người, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đây là ngươi tiểu hài sao?" Đúng lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chính là Khương Daniel trong miệng nói tới yêu cẩu nhân sĩ, lấy lại tinh thần về sau phát hiện cái này một lớn hai tiểu nhân gia tộc hình tượng tương đương liệu dũ, dứt khoát cũng ngồi xuống vươn tay, "Đúng vậy lời nói nắm tay."

Thế là Khương Daniel thật vươn mình lông xù móng vuốt đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn tay.

. . .

Quá đáng yêu! ! ! ! A! ! ! !

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được trong lòng mình trước đây chưa từng gặp bành trướng, quản nó là nơi nào làm mất chó! Bây giờ tại nhà ta chúng nó chính là ta! ! !

"Các ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

"Gâu." (thích ngươi ~)

. . . Làm sao liền quên đối tượng là con chó.

. . . Làm sao liền quên mình bây giờ là con chó.

Khương Daniel cố nén cho một bên đã cười đáp lật qua Phác Hữu Trấn toàn bao hành hung xúc động, duy trì lấy nhất quán khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Nhưng một bên khác Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút mất mặt.

Mặc dù phòng này bên trong hiện tại chỉ có hắn cùng ba con một mặt xuẩn tướng Samoyed a khuyển, hắn vẫn cảm thấy rất mất mặt.

Cái gọi là đáng yêu vạn vật luận, đáng yêu chính là chính nghĩa dạng này ngôn luận đều thuyết minh nhân loại là một cái cỡ nào không có tôn nghiêm sinh vật, bị đáng yêu hết thảy chỗ chi phối.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới mình có một ngày cũng thay đổi thành một thành viên trong số đó - đối một con xem ra rõ ràng liền ngốc đến mức nổ Samoyed a khuyển ý đồ tiến hành người chó đối thoại.

"Được rồi, liền gọi ngươi rõ ràng tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên, đi đến trong phòng bếp mở ra tủ lạnh, "Ngươi hai đứa con trai liền gọi tiểu Bạch số một tiểu Bạch số 2."

"Gâu!"

Khương Daniel phát ra tiến căn phòng này về sau lần thứ nhất rõ ràng gầm thét.

Ta gọi Khương Daniel! Không gọi rõ ràng!

Còn có bọn hắn là Lý Đại Huy cùng Phác Hữu Trấn! Cái gì tiểu Bạch số một số 2!

"Uy, Chí Huân a." Nhưng mà đối tượng là người dẫn đến Khương Daniel gầm thét không có thu được hiệu quả, Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp đi đến phòng khách gọi điện thoại, "Ngươi muốn trở về rồi sao? Ác ác, ta là muốn nhờ ngươi giúp ta mua cái sữa bò cùng chó ăn trở về. . . Không không không, ngươi trở về ta lại giải thích với ngươi. . . A không, cái này có chút đột nhiên, ta cũng giật mình. . . Ờ bữa tối? Ngươi còn không có ăn sao? Tốt, ta điểm cái giao hàng, ăn bộ đội nồi thế nào?"

Phác Chí Huân là Ung Thánh Hựu sát vách hàng xóm, năm nay vừa thi lên đại học cho nên một người dời ra ngoài ở. Ung Thánh Hựu thích hắn thích đến gấp, cơ hồ đến muốn để người ta nhận làm càn đệ đệ tình trạng, ba ngày hai đầu lấy chiếu cố vấn vừa học vừa làm đáng thương học sinh đảng danh nghĩa mang theo tiểu bằng hữu ăn các loại ăn ngon, quan hệ của hai người dường như nhưng không đáng kể.

"Mấy cái nhóc đáng thương, có phải là cũng chưa ăn thứ gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi cúp điện thoại lại đi về tới lột một thanh Khương Daniel đầu lông, "Chí Huân tan học rất nhanh liền đến, nhịn thêm."

. . . Tốt a, xem ở ngươi sờ mức của ta ta liền cố mà làm tha thứ rõ ràng cái này quỷ danh tự.

Bị lột Khương Daniel tâm tình tương đương vui vẻ, nhắm mắt lại phát ra tiếng lẩm bẩm.

Lúc này một cái khác tiểu bất điểm len lén sờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên chân, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, sau đó giống phát hiện đại lục mới đồng dạng đem vật nhỏ ôm hô to gọi nhỏ.

"Hở? Tiểu Bạch số một ngươi có răng nanh ài!" Không nên hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu hắn là thế nào phân ra số một số 2, chính là khi nhìn đến răng nanh nháy mắt quyết định, "Có răng nanh Samoyed a! Thật đáng yêu ờ!"

. . . Cái gì?

Khương Daniel cảnh giới ngẩng đầu, trông thấy Phác Hữu Trấn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực lộ ra đắc ý tiếu dung.

Hắn thế mà thất sủng! Vẫn thua cho Phác Hữu Trấn!

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới mình thất bại đến nhanh như vậy, một mặt sa sút tinh thần ổ tiến dài dưới đáy bàn.

". . . Rõ ràng ngươi làm gì chứ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel cử động làm cho có chút im lặng, "Đói sao?"

. . . Mới không phải đói! Còn có ta không gọi rõ ràng! Nhân loại ngu xuẩn!

Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất, rõ ràng toàn bộ chó lại đi cái bàn bên trong chuyển tới không để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, " tại Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên chú vào lột Phác Hữu Trấn đồng thời Phác Chí Huân đã mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đi đến, "Ngươi nói có chó, nhưng ta không biết có ba con a. . . Còn tốt bởi vì ta không rõ lắm nhà ngươi cẩu cẩu sẽ thích ăn cái gì, cho nên liền cái gì đều mua một điểm, không phải làm sao đủ ăn a."

Phác Chí Huân tiếng nói luôn mang theo cùng hắn thiếu niên tướng mạo không hợp từ tính cùng nam nhân vị, trước kia bởi vì bị Ung Thánh Hựu coi nhẹ mà ổ ở một bên buồn ngủ Lý Đại Huy nghe không hiểu cảm thấy an tâm, ngẩng đầu lên vừa vặn tiến đụng vào Phác Chí Huân cặp kia nước nhuận lại lóe ra thiếu niên khí tức con mắt.

"Úc úc ta biết loại này chó! Samoyed a!" Phác Chí Huân buông xuống đồ trên tay tiến lên đem Lý Đại Huy ôm, "A a a thật thật đáng yêu ờ! Thánh Hựu ca ta có thể đem hắn ôm về nhà mà!"

Một giây sau Khương Daniel liền từ dưới đáy bàn cọ một chút xông tới, hung hăng cắn Phác Chí Huân cánh tay.

Như thế quang minh chính đại nghĩ bắt đi Lý Đại Huy? Không có cửa đâu!

"A a a a đi ra á!" Phác Chí Huân bị dọa cho phát sợ, ôm lấy Lý Đại Huy tay lại không có buông ra, "Samoyed a làm sao có hung ác như thế a! Mà lại ngươi vì cái gì một con lớn như thế!"

"Chậc chậc, ngươi tại người ta trước mặt nói muốn đem con của hắn mang về nhà, hắn đương nhiên sinh khí a." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dưới đất còn tại lột Phác Hữu Trấn bụng, "Đây là một nhà ba người đâu."

"A. . . Ngươi là ba ba ờ." Phác Chí Huân dùng không có bị cắn tay ôm Lý Đại Huy, một mặt ghét bỏ đem Khương Daniel hất ra, "Hay là nho nhỏ con đáng yêu, lớn con xem ra thật tốt ngốc."

3.

"Ngươi có phải hay không thật không có bị chó cắn qua." Ung Thánh Hựu một bên liều mạng nín cười, một bên cho đầy người vết thương Phác Chí Huân bôi thuốc, "Ta đã gọi điện thoại gọi Tại Hoán tới, để hắn dẫn ngươi đi đánh cái uốn ván."

"Ta làm sao biết hắn nghe hiểu được, " Phác Chí Huân liếc mắt trừng để hắn biến thành dạng này kẻ cầm đầu, "Thánh Hựu ca, ta cảm thấy rõ ràng không thể lưu, hắn căn bản là Samoyed a thành tinh a?"

Khương Daniel bị Phác Chí Huân trừng một cái toàn bộ chó đều ngốc.

Người này thế mà dễ dàng như vậy liền nhìn ra bản thân là Samoyed a tinh rồi?

Tuyệt đối không phải người bình thường! Muốn cách hắn xa một chút! Nhất định là yêu ma quỷ quái!

Thật tình không biết Phác Chí Huân kỳ thật cái gì cũng không biết, hắn giờ phút này nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cồn trừ độc trên cánh tay mình vết thương, phát ra hí kịch hóa kêu gào.

"Ngươi không thể bởi vì muốn đem tiểu Bạch số 2 bắt đi cứ như vậy không chào đón cha hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Tựa như ngươi muốn cưới lão bà đồng dạng, luôn luôn muốn người ta gia trưởng đồng ý đi ngươi nói có đúng hay không?"

Phác Chí Huân thực tế bất lực nhả rãnh hai chuyện này căn bản không thể đánh đồng, tăng thêm vừa rồi cồn trừ độc thực tế để hắn đau nhức đến cơ hồ muốn trực tiếp thăng thiên, chỉ có thể ngồi lẳng lặng cảm thụ mình khó được toàn thân bất lực.

"Gâu."

Bên chân đột nhiên truyền đến mềm nhu tiếng chó sủa, Phác Chí Huân cúi đầu xuống, phát hiện là Lý Đại Huy uốn tại chân của mình trên lưng, rụt rè mà nhìn mình.

"Úc là ngươi a, chúng ta tiểu khả ái." Phác Chí Huân nhẹ nhàng nắm lên Lý Đại Huy phần gáy đem hắn nâng lên trên đùi mình, "Làm sao rồi?"

"Gâu." (có thể hay không rất đau? )

Phác Chí Huân nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy con mắt, "Ngươi không cần lo lắng, là ta nói muốn bắt cóc ngươi ba ba của ngươi mới sinh tức giận."

Tiểu cẩu cẩu Lý Đại Huy kỳ thật không hoàn toàn nghe hiểu được Phác Chí Huân nói lời, chẳng qua là cảm thấy Phác Chí Huân con mắt thật thật ôn nhu rất thích.

"Ta cảm thấy hắn thích ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tiến vào Phác Chí Huân trong ngực Lý Đại Huy nói, "Ngươi bây giờ để hắn tại ngươi cùng rõ ràng ở giữa tuyển, nói không chừng hắn sẽ tuyển ngươi ờ."

"Ta muốn giúp hắn cải danh tự." Phác Chí Huân hỏi nói, " có thể chứ?"

"Không sao nha, ta cảm thấy hắn hẳn là sẽ tương đối thích ngươi giúp hắn đặt tên." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng rõ ràng.

Nhưng một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền hối hận.

"Sử mật xách uy uy kiệt cách man Jason."

". . . Ngươi không cảm thấy quá hơi dài một chút sao?"

4.

Bất quá Lý Đại Huy tựa hồ tương đương thích Phác Chí Huân cho hắn đặt tên, liền ngay cả Kim Tại Hoán đến mang Phác Chí Huân đi bệnh viện thời điểm Lý Đại Huy cũng còn ba tại Phác Chí Huân trên thân, nói cái gì cũng không nguyện ý xuống tới, Phác Chí Huân tự nhiên mừng rỡ mang theo hắn sử mật xách uy uy kiệt cách man Jason cùng đi xem bác sĩ.

"Được rồi, ta biết ngươi còn đang tức giận." Đưa tiễn Phác Chí Huân cùng Lý Đại Huy hai cái tiểu tổ tông, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng quay trở lại trong phòng khách trấn an con kia còn uốn tại bữa ăn dưới đáy bàn phụng phịu đại cẩu chó, "Con của ngươi nhìn qua rất thích Chí Huân a, ngươi chớ nhìn hắn miệng có chút xấu, Chí Huân là cái hảo hài tử, ngươi cứ việc yên tâm nha."

Hảo hài tử cái đầu của ngươi, nếu như hắn là hảo hài tử thế giới này sợ là không có người xấu.

Tận mắt nhìn thấy nhi tử bị bắt đi, mình còn thất sủng Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng khổ sở, đứng thẳng lôi kéo lỗ tai, lông xù cái đuôi to rủ xuống trên mặt đất không nhúc nhích.

"Tới đi, ăn cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel tâm tình sa sút, đưa tay cho lột một nắm lớn, lại cho hắn cùng Phác Hữu Trấn riêng phần mình rót một chén thức ăn cho chó trộn lẫn sữa bò, "Không thích cũng đừng ăn không quan hệ, ta lại cho các ngươi thay cái khẩu vị."

Khương Daniel từ lúc có ký ức đến nay đều là ăn nhân loại đồ ăn, chó ăn cái này cũng là lần đầu tiên.

Cẩn thận từng li từng tí tiến đến bát trước hít hà. Ân, còn rất thơm.

Bên cạnh Phác Hữu Trấn đã liều lĩnh bắt đầu ăn, từng ngụm từng ngụm nhai lấy. Khương Daniel nhìn hắn ăn vui vẻ như vậy xem ra không phải cái gì không thể ăn đồ vật, thế là cẩn thận từng li từng tí thử ăn một miếng, tiếp lấy toàn bộ chó ngu ngơ một cái chớp mắt, lại nói tiếp là dừng lại ăn như hổ đói.

Thế là khi Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong đồ vật sau lại đi tới lúc đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngậm một cái chậu lớn tử nhìn xem hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một cái chớp mắt, sau đó nhận ra kia là lúc trước hắn tại siêu thị mua nhưng vẫn không có lấy ra dùng làm bánh mì dùng thép bồn, cả người càng mộng.

"Ngươi từ nơi nào đem nó móc ra?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cái chậu, "Còn có ngươi ý tứ này sẽ không phải là muốn ta dùng cái này trang cho ngươi a?"

Ai biết Khương Daniel thế mà gật đầu, ánh mắt bên trong lộ ra một cỗ kiên định.

Nói đùa cái gì, hắn hóa thành hình người thế nhưng là cái một mét tám chân dài nam tử hán! Một cái chén nhỏ làm sao ăn đến đủ!

Khương Daniel đại khái cũng không có nghĩ qua người một nhà hình lúc cũng không có ăn lớn như vậy chén cơm, hắn chỉ biết mình đói.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được mình khóe miệng hút thuốc súc.

Trên thế giới này còn có có thể ăn như vậy lại không muốn mặt Samoyed a sao?

"Không thể dùng cái này bát, ngài quá tham lam." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy trên mặt đất bị quét sạch sành sanh hai cái chén nhỏ, ý tứ ý tứ quay đầu hỏi Phác Hữu Trấn, "Tiểu Bạch số một ngươi còn cần không?"

Ai biết Phác Hữu Trấn không chút do dự gật đầu, ánh mắt bên trong để lộ ra ta còn muốn ăn.

. . . Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi ba mươi giây trước lời của mình đã nói, trên thế giới này có thể ăn lại không muốn mặt Samoyed a nhiều lắm.

Nhận mệnh lại cho hai con chó thêm chó ăn, nhìn xem ăn vui vẻ lớn nhỏ nắm, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không khỏi nhếch miệng lên.

Có đồ vật bồi tiếp mình, cảm giác tựa hồ cũng không có kém như vậy.

5.

Từ đây Ung Thánh Hựu liền tốc độ cực nhanh thích ứng trong nhà có hai con - trừ đi cuối cùng vẫn là bị Phác Chí Huân bắt cóc sử mật xách uy uy kiệt cách man Jason về sau - nháo đằng Samoyed a sinh hoạt. Mỗi sáng sớm trước khi ra cửa đều sẽ cho Khương Daniel cùng Phác Hữu Trấn chuẩn bị kỹ càng đầy đủ chó ăn, chạng vạng tối trở về về sau liền cùng Phác Chí Huân hẹn nhau cùng một chỗ mang một nhà ba người đến công viên đi tản bộ, tục xưng dắt chó.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta về sau lên mạng tra một chút, " Phác Chí Huân đứng xa xa nhìn một lớn hai tuyết nhỏ bạch thân ảnh tại công viên bên trong vui chơi, một bên gặm bắt đầu bên trên gà rán, "Samoyed a không rẻ a. Ngươi là thế nào làm tới bọn hắn?"

"Ta nói bọn chúng là mình tìm tới ngươi sẽ tin à." Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt có chút run rẩy, "Đêm hôm đó ta vừa mở cửa liền thấy bọn chúng tại nhà ta phòng khách lăn lộn, ta ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng là ta chưa tỉnh ngủ, hiện tại mới có a ta thật nuôi chó thực cảm giác."

Cái này thực cảm giác đại bộ phận đến từ Khương Daniel cùng Phác Hữu Trấn kinh người sức ăn, dẫn đến hắn ba ngày hai đầu hướng cửa hàng lớn chạy đồn thức ăn cho chó, mua được cửa hàng a di cho là hắn là phụ cận cư xá tự nguyện cho ăn chó lang thang thiện tâm nhân sĩ.

"Vừa mở cửa ra? . . . Nha, sử mật xách ngươi muốn đi đâu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được sử mật xách cái này tên gọi tắt lúc quả thực cho là mình ma chướng, nhất thời cũng quên muốn theo sau bắt không biết vì cái gì chạy mất Lý Đại Huy, cũng quên suy nghĩ rõ ràng xa xa nhìn chính là hai cái không khác nhau lắm về độ lớn nắm, Phác Chí Huân vì cái gì nhận được ai là ai chuyện này.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Một cái thanh âm quen thuộc tại cách đó không xa vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thanh âm phương hướng trông đi qua, phát hiện là công ty bên trong đồng sự muội muội Kim Độ Diên, lúc này đang ngồi ở công viên trên ghế dài.

"A Độ Diên a." Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu một cái chào hỏi, "Làm sao một người ở đây?"

"Ngươi thấy ta giống là một người sao?" Kim Độ Diên cười cười, giơ lên cái cằm ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bên chân của nàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, trông thấy một con nhỏ quýt nấp tại Kim Độ Diên bên chân đảo quanh, lôi kéo giày của nàng mang chơi.

"Ngươi có nuôi mèo?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến mèo con bên cạnh ngồi xuống, mèo con cảm nhận được cái bóng phục đóng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, "Thật đáng yêu ờ, bao lớn rồi?"

"Vừa đầy một tuổi, hay là tiểu bằng hữu." Kim Độ Diên cười cười, "Hữu tình một mực nhao nhao muốn nuôi, hai tháng trước mới nhận nuôi trở về. Bình thường đều là hữu tình mang nó ra, nay Thiên Hữu Tình bị kéo đi làm việc, đành phải từ ta thay thế mang nó đến lắc lắc."

"Gâu!"

Đột nhiên cảm nhận được một cái lực lượng đem mình về sau kéo, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, phát hiện Khương Daniel chính cắn áo sơ mi của hắn, một mặt hung thần ác sát.

"Rõ ràng ngươi làm gì, đây là làm cái gì đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ, "Áo sơ mi này rất đắt a. . . Ài! Không cho phép cắn!"

Khương Daniel rất khó chịu.

Từ hắn nhìn thấy Kim Độ Diên bắt đầu đã cảm thấy rất khó chịu.

Mặc dù hắn cũng không rõ ràng mình tại khó chịu cái gì - là Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ xuống mình đi lột mèo, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mèo con chủ nhân xem ra trò chuyện vui vẻ.

Lại hoặc là, cái này gọi Độ Diên nữ sinh, thật sự là dáng dấp mẹ nhà hắn chính.

Ung Thánh Hựu nên sẽ không thích nàng a?

Độ Diên a Độ Diên, làm cho nhiều thân cận, trò chuyện nhiều vui vẻ.

A, nam nhân.

A, thị giác động vật.

Khương Daniel khả năng đã quên mình hóa thành hình người cũng là nam nhân chuyện này, nội tâm nhỏ kịch trường nhiều có thể so với khuê phòng oán phụ.

"Samoyed a?" Kim Độ Diên từ trên ghế đứng lên, đem mèo con ôm đến trên ghế dài tránh hắn chạy loạn, "Ta nghe nói loại này chó đều rất ôn nhu a?"

"Chí Huân cũng nói như vậy, thế nhưng là hắn ngày đầu tiên gặp mặt liền bị cắn đến nhận việc điểm uốn ván. . . Tốt rõ ràng! Không muốn lại cắn!"

"Hắn gọi rõ ràng?" Kim Độ Diên bị cái tên này chọc cười, "Thật dễ hiểu dễ hiểu, rất có phong cách của ngươi."

"Ta thực tế sẽ không giúp sủng vật đặt tên, " Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, "Kia con mèo nhỏ tên gọi là gì?"

"MINA." Kim Độ Diên quay đầu sờ sờ nhỏ quýt mèo đầu, mèo con nhắm mắt lại ngoan ngoãn để nàng sờ, "Hữu tình nói lấy tên tiếng Anh chữ nghe tương đối lợi hại."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu trừng mèo con một chút.

Tên tiếng Anh chữ có gì đặc biệt hơn người, ta cũng có thể là tên tiếng Anh chữ hừ!

Cảm nhận được hắn ánh mắt, MINA quay tới cùng hắn nhìn nhau.

"Meo." (nhìn cái gì vậy, đần chó. )

. . . Không lưu tình chút nào, một kích mất mạng.

"Tốt ngoan ờ, mà lại tiếng kêu thật đáng yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra sắp bị MINA hợp nhất đến mèo nô nhất tộc, "Ta có thể ôm nàng sao?"

"Nhìn nàng muốn hay không cho ngươi ôm." Kim Độ Diên đưa tay đem MINA ôm xuống tới, "Tiểu nữ sinh này đầy thân nhân, hẳn là không đến mức bị cắn."

"Gâu!" (không thể! )

"Xem bộ dáng là nhà ngươi cẩu cẩu tương đối sinh khí ờ." Kim Độ Diên nhìn xem tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay không chút nào giãy dụa mèo con cười nói, " hắn khả năng cảm thấy mình thất sủng."

Nghe vậy MINA từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực nhô ra một viên đầu nhỏ nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

"Meo." (từ bỏ giãy dụa đi. )

"Meo meo." Chúng ta mèo là muốn thống trị thế giới, bao quát chủ nhân của ngươi cũng tại phạm vi thống trị bên trong. )

. . . Nói tốt có đạo bên trong.

Mặc dù nguyên hình là con chó, nhưng Khương Daniel mình kỳ thật cũng tương đối thích mèo.

Miêu Miêu đáng yêu như thế, Miêu Miêu làm cái gì đều là đúng.

Đi, ta rời khỏi.

"Được rồi, ngươi nhìn hắn thật khổ sở." Kim Độ Diên từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đem MINA ôm trở về đến, "Chúng ta về trước đi a, ngươi hảo hảo cùng hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới chú ý tới không ra nằm sấp ở một bên Khương Daniel, có chút thật có lỗi cười cười.

"Tốt, trở về cẩn thận."

"Ừm, ngày mai gặp nha."

Khương Daniel điều chỉnh góc độ một chút nhìn xem Kim Độ Diên rời đi bóng lưng.

Khuôn mặt xinh đẹp thì thôi, vì cái gì còn có dài như vậy chân cùng đẹp như thế dáng người.

Cô gái như vậy là đồng nghiệp của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là rất khó không đối nàng động tâm a?

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy mình có chút tang.

"Thánh Hựu ca chúng ta muốn trở về sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đồng thời quay đầu lại, trông thấy Phác Chí Huân một tay ôm một con vật nhỏ có chút khó khăn đứng ở phía sau đầu. Chật vật nguyên nhân là Phác Hữu Trấn một mực đang vặn vẹo, thỉnh thoảng liền ý đồ muốn cắn Phác Chí Huân.

"Tiểu Bạch số một ngươi đang làm gì a, " Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không thấy được răng nanh cũng biết Phác Chí Huân sử mật xách tại Phác Chí Huân trước mặt ngoan cực kì, chỉ có tiểu Bạch số một sẽ giống qua động đồng dạng da, "Ngươi chán ghét Chí Huân sao?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem giãy dụa Phác Chí Huân, đột nhiên linh cơ khẽ động.

\- ông trời của ta, Khương Daniel ngươi chính là một thiên tài!

6.

Phác Chí Huân trước kia muốn ra cửa khi đi học nhìn thấy mình cổng đứng một người chưa từng gặp mặt nam tử.

Một thân đơn giản màu trắng làm T, màu sáng cao bồi quần dài cùng bên ngoài bao, lại toàn thân trên dưới tản mát ra hấp dẫn người đặc chất.

Loại người này nếu như đặt ở sân trường đại học bên trong nhất định là nhân vật phong vân, đáng tiếc Phác Chí Huân không ăn cái này hình.

"Phác Chí Huân?"

Đang lúc Phác Chí Huân nghĩ đến muốn không nhìn hắn trực tiếp đi qua thời điểm, người kia thế mà mở miệng gọi hắn.

Phác Chí Huân sửng sốt một chút, trong đầu cực nhanh hồi tưởng mình là không là lúc nào mượn tiền quên trả, đối phương là đến đòi nợ; hay là đây là cái nào bị mình cự tuyệt nữ sinh người theo đuổi, tục xưng công cụ người, muốn tới giúp âu yếm nữ hài đòi một lời giải thích cùng công đạo? Thế nhưng là loại này hình nam hài tử làm sao có thể khi công cụ người?

"Ngươi là Phác Chí Huân sao?"

Phác Chí Huân còn không có suy nghĩ xong, người kia liền lại mở miệng.

"Vâng, ta là." Phác Chí Huân nuốt nước miếng một cái, "Xin hỏi ngươi là. . . ?"

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel có chút thẹn thùng cười cười, "Mặc dù dạng này rất xấu hổ, nhưng ta nghĩ ngươi hẳn là tương đối thích ứng ta một cái khác bộ dáng."

Một cái khác bộ dáng? Ngươi không phải liền là dài cái này. . .

Phác Chí Huân nội tâm OS còn không có kể xong, đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đạn cái búng tay, sau đó trực tiếp biến thành Samoyed a.

. . . Oa, là rõ ràng a.

. . . chờ một chút

7.

"Cho nên ngươi là vì muốn truy Thánh Hựu ca mới xuất hiện?" Cuối cùng nhận lớn lao xung kích Phác Chí Huân lựa chọn cúp học, cùng Khương Daniel chạy đến nhà phụ cận quán cà phê ổ đến trưa."Làm gì như vậy tốn công tốn sức a, dùng hình người cùng hắn nhận biết không phải trực tiếp một điểm. . ."

Nghĩ tới đây Phác Chí Huân trừng to mắt, bắt lấy điện thoại làm tốt gọi cảnh sát chuẩn bị.

"Hay là ngươi chỉ là muốn nhìn Thánh Hựu ca ở nhà bộ dáng? Ngươi có phải hay không chỉ muốn xem người ta sinh hoạt cá nhân! Ngươi cái này cái đồ biến thái!"

"Ngươi nhỏ giọng một chút!" Khương Daniel đứng lên bịt Phác Chí Huân miệng tránh tạo thành náo động, "Không phải, ta chỉ là. . . Không biết hắn sẽ sẽ không thích ta. . . Nhưng là ta biết nhân loại nhất định thích chó, cho nên mới. . ."

"Nguyên lai là dạng này." Phác Chí Huân tỉnh táo một chút, "Vậy ngươi tìm ta muốn làm gì?"

"Hôm qua tại công viên bên trong gặp phải nữ sinh kia, " Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống chơi ngón tay của mình, "Ngươi biết nàng sao?"

"Ngươi nói Độ Diên tỷ tỷ?" Phác Chí Huân suy nghĩ một chút, "Ta biết nàng a, cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng công ty nha, cũng ở ở phụ cận đây, cùng bạn tốt của nàng cùng một chỗ."

"Đối chính là cái tên này." Khương Daniel đem đầu dựa vào bên cạnh bàn, nhăn lại đến mặt xem ra rất đáng thương, "Thánh Hựu ca là không là thích nàng a."

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi nghiêm túc sao ?" Phác Chí Huân một mặt hoảng sợ, "Thánh Hựu ca là ưa thích nam sinh a. Độ Diên tỷ tỷ là công ty bọn họ bên trong số ít người biết chuyện này, cho nên bọn hắn tình cảm tương đối tốt."

"Thật?" Khương Daniel con mắt cọ một chút sáng, "Vậy ngươi xem ta có cơ hội hay không a?"

Phác Chí Huân nhìn xem Khương Daniel dò xét một hồi, cái này ngắn ngủi mấy giây Khương Daniel rõ ràng cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là đứng ngồi không yên.

"Ngoại hình rất có thể, hắn đồ ăn." Phác Chí Huân con dấu chứng nhận, "Trời đồ ăn đẳng cấp. Ngươi đi trên đường cùng hắn làm bộ xảo ngộ, hắn có nhất định tỷ lệ sẽ chủ động cùng ngươi bắt chuyện muốn điện thoại."

"Cho nên ta cảm thấy nếu như ngươi nói với hắn ngươi là rõ ràng sau đó nói cho hắn ngươi thích hắn, hắn nhất định sẽ đáp ứng cùng ngươi kết giao." Phác Chí Huân hai độ con dấu chứng nhận, "Ta nói là nếu như ngươi cho hắn biết. Không cho hắn biết là không có cơ hội."

"Vậy ngươi cảm thấy ta làm như thế nào nói cho hắn a?" Khương Daniel có chút đau đầu.

"Thánh Hựu ca hắn ờ, ta xem qua rất nhiều người truy hắn đều bị cự tuyệt, " Phác Chí Huân uống một ngụm mình đồ uống, "Ta mỗi lần hỏi hắn nguyên nhân, không có gì hơn chính là không có cảm giác, không thích, hoặc là tỏ tình không đủ lãng mạn không có thành ý."

"Cho nên muốn cùng hắn tỏ tình nhất định phải đủ lãng mạn." Phác Chí Huân tròng mắt cô lộc lộc dạo qua một vòng, "Vừa vặn ta biết một người, rất hiểu làm sao dùng lãng mạn phương thức tỏ tình - một cái không hài lòng hai cái không hài lòng, hắn có thể sinh 101 loại phương thức cho ngươi."

8.

"Chuẩn bị cho tốt, các ngươi nhìn xem dạng này có thể hay không."

Lại Quan Lâm cầm lấy trên bàn phun bình triêu hoa buộc phun phun, màu đỏ cùng màu cam hoa hồng giao nhau trưng bày, trung tâm thì là một đóa mở thật vừa lúc Champagne hoa hồng.

"Không nhiều không ít 30 đóa, " Lại Quan Lâm ngồi vào máy vi tính phía trước bắt đầu treo lên chữ đến, "30 đóa hoa hồng là tỏ tình tốt nhất số lượng, bởi vì ý là mời tiếp nhận ta yêu. Màu đỏ hoa hồng đại biểu tình yêu, màu cam hoa hồng là lặng lẽ tỏ tình, Champagne hoa hồng hoa ngữ thì là ta chỉ chung tình ngươi một cái."

Khương Daniel ở một bên nghe được trợn mắt hốc mồm, Phác Chí Huân thấy thế đụng đụng cánh tay của hắn.

"Bạn học ta, thế nào, thật rất hiểu làm sao làm lãng mạn đi."

Khương Daniel đã nói không ra lời, chỉ là ngơ ngác nhìn Lại Quan Lâm đem một trương tinh mỹ sao chụp thẻ cắm đến bó hoa trung tâm, nặng nề gật đầu.

"Tốt huynh đệ, chỉ có thể giúp ngươi đến nơi này." Lại Quan Lâm đem bó hoa trịnh trọng giao cho Khương Daniel, "Chúc ngươi thành công a."

Khương Daniel cũng trịnh trọng tiếp nhận bó hoa, "Tạ huynh đệ, có tin tức tốt nhất định mời ngươi uống đồ uống."

9.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi về đến nhà cảm giác có chút không thích hợp.

Bình thường hắn về nhà một lần liền sẽ xông lên đối với hắn lại nhào lại liếm rõ ràng không gặp, tiểu Bạch số một lẳng lặng ổ ở trên ghế sa lon ngủ trưa, toàn bộ nhà yên tĩnh không giống nuôi chó.

"Rõ ràng? Ngươi không thoải mái sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa phòng ra, tươi mát hoa hồng hương chạm mặt tới.

Một cái rộng chân dài đại nam hài đem hoa hồng thẳng tắp đưa đến trước mặt hắn, tấm kia hoàn toàn đối đến Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu vị trên mặt tràn ngập khẩn trương nhỏ cảm xúc.

Bị cái này đột nhiên đến kinh hỉ dọa cho phát sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không biết làm sao đón lấy bó hoa, cái này mới nhìn rõ bó hoa bên trên tấm thẻ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta gọi Khương Daniel, không gọi rõ ràng.

Mặc dù ngươi một mực cũng không biết tên của ta, nhưng không quan hệ, ta vẫn là rất thích ngươi.

Từ rất lâu rất lâu trước kia liền thích ngươi.

Dạng này giảng có lẽ ngươi sẽ tức giận, thế nhưng là ta ngay từ đầu chạy vào nhà ngươi không phải ngoài ý muốn, là bởi vì ta khi đó liền thích ngươi.

Làm như vậy khả năng rất đường đột cũng rất đột ngột, nhưng 30 đóa hoa hồng có ý tứ là mời tiếp nhận ta yêu.

Cho nên Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nguyện ý tiếp tục để ta thích ngươi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có từ nhìn thấy câu nói đầu tiên sở thụ đến trong lúc khiếp sợ đi tới, nhưng lại bị Khương Daniel ngốc ngốc thực tình làm cho có như vậy một chút cảm động.

Đổi một cái ôm hoa hồng tư thế, vừa rồi đại nam hài không gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, trông thấy một con Samoyed a ngoan ngoãn ngồi nhìn xem hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm người xuống cùng Samoyed a nhìn thẳng, đưa thay sờ sờ đầu của hắn.

"Daniel, Khương Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng thuật lại lấy Khương Daniel danh tự, "Ta có cự tuyệt không gian của ngươi sao?"

Quả nhiên Samoyed a như Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ lập tức xem ra liền thương tâm, cúi đầu xuống xem ra một giây sau liền muốn khóc lên.

"Nói đùa, ngốc chó." Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói, " ngươi a, ở ta nơi này ăn uống chùa lâu như vậy, cũng là dù sao cũng nên cầm vài thứ đến đổi."

Khương Daniel nghe thấy lời này lại dũng cảm, hưu một chút lại biến trở về hình người.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hình người Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút thần kỳ, rõ ràng đã là hình người, làm sao vẫn cảm thấy xem đến phần sau có một đầu vung vẩy tần suất không phải bình thường cao cái đuôi.

"Liền lấy ngươi đến đổi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Cả một đời ờ."

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, chỉ là ngây ngốc cười, sau đó hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu giang hai tay ra.

"Ôm một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, đưa tay vây quanh ở Khương Daniel eo.

10.

Trên thế giới tổng cộng có 70 ức nhân khẩu.

Hai người gặp nhau tỷ lệ là một phần ngàn vạn;

Một người yêu một người khác tỷ lệ là năm một phần ức.

Thích người vừa rất thích ngươi, tỷ lệ là 15 ức phần có một.

Nhiều may mắn mình gặp phải người là ngươi, để cái này cực kỳ bé nhỏ tỷ lệ, biến thành giữa chúng ta nhất chuyện đơn giản.

FIN.

(bởi vì là con chuột sinh chúc cho nên nhất định phải có) trứng màu 1:

Khương Daniel không thích ăn rau quả, một ngày cơ hồ không ăn được cái gì rau xanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này biểu thị rất lo lắng, tại trong sự nhận thức của hắn tất cả tật bệnh đều cùng không ăn rau quả có quan hệ.

"Niel đến, ăn nhiều một chút cái này."

Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp một thanh Cao Ly đồ ăn đến Khương Daniel trong chén, Khương Daniel nhíu mày.

"Ca ta không thích dùng bữa. . ."

"Dùng bữa mới có thể khỏe mạnh, " Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu nói, "Chúng ta Niel cũng không thể sinh bệnh a, ta sẽ khổ sở."

Thế là Khương Daniel rất nhanh mà cầm chén bên trong Cao Ly đồ ăn ăn đến sạch sành sanh, sau đó lại thêm điểm một phần, cuối cùng tranh công giống như nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta đem đồ ăn ăn xong!" Khương Daniel đắc ý nói, "Ta rất tuyệt đi!"

"Rất tuyệt, " mặc dù không biết cái này tán thưởng ý nghĩa ở nơi nào, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là phối hợp với cho Khương Daniel tán thưởng, "Niel nhất bổng."

"Ta nhất bổng~ ca sờ ta nha." Khương Daniel nói, trong giọng nói có bản nhân hào vô ý thức nũng nịu, "Sờ sờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay cầm thìa một tay cầm đũa, "Chờ một chút, ta hiện tại không có tay."

Đại cẩu chó không vui, "Ngươi còn có chân!"

. . . ?

Cự tuyệt dùng chân cho Khương Daniel sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng thả tay xuống bên trên thìa, sờ sờ người đối diện tự động thăm dò qua đến tròn vo đầu.

Trứng màu 2:

Phác Hữu Trấn biến trở về hình người về sau ngoài ý muốn phát phát hiện mình cùng Phác Chí Huân đồng niên, hai người đánh nhau tần suất càng ngày càng cao, trên cơ bản chào hỏi phương thức chính là đánh nhau.

Còn không có tại Phác Chí Huân trước mặt hóa thành hình người qua chỉ còn Lý Đại Huy.

"Ngươi kỳ thật cũng là người đúng hay không?" Ngày này Phác Chí Huân tại làm bài tập, cúi đầu xuống sờ sờ uốn tại trên đùi mình Lý Đại Huy, "Ta cũng muốn nhìn ngươi một chút hình người, nhất định rất đáng yêu."

Lý Đại Huy từ Phác Chí Huân trên đùi nhảy xuống.

"A. . . ?" Phác Chí Huân còn không kịp phản ứng, đã nhìn thấy một cái trắng tinh tiểu nam hài đứng tại bên cạnh mình.

"Được rồi, ngươi thấy." Lý Đại Huy có chút khó chịu, "Ta muốn biến trở về đi."

"Khoan khoan khoan khoan các loại, " Phác Chí Huân giữ chặt Lý Đại Huy tay, "Dạng này rất tốt, làm gì biến trở về đi."

"Bởi vì khi cẩu cẩu thời điểm ngươi mới có thể ôm ta nha." Lý Đại Huy cúi đầu xuống, qua một hồi lâu mới nhỏ giọng trả lời.

Phác Chí Huân cười, đưa tay ôm lấy Lý Đại Huy, "Ai nói, ta như vậy cũng có thể ôm ngươi nha."

(tốt lần này là thật) FIN.

Cho con chuột:

Cả ngày tại Wechat cùng IG mắng nhau dẫn đến thật muốn cảm tính (? ) thời điểm ngược lại không biết phải nói gì đâu (bắt đầu

Đầu tiên đầu tiên đâu, ta thật muốn sám hối

Không có làm rõ ràng chuyển phát nhanh công ty quy định dẫn đến bao khỏa muốn Delay oa a a a a a ta vốn là giẫm lên điểm gửi đi ra a TT bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút hay là hảo hảo khí ờ QQ nếu như không có cái này ra ngoài ý muốn ngươi bây giờ hẳn là muốn thu đến bao khỏa mà nói, dê dê là chỉ phế dê ô ô (diện bích

Con chuột chờ một chút, còn tốt lof gửi công văn không có trễ TT

Sau đó mặc dù ta đại khái là toàn lưới cái cuối cùng phát sinh chúc nhưng đây là ta tất cả đoản văn bên trong số một số hai dáng dấp! Ngươi vẫn là muốn cảm động! (không muốn mặt

Truy tinh 7 năm, 7 năm bên trong có thể phát sinh sự tình quá nhiều, từ đời thứ hai đến đời bốn, gặp qua trăm hoa đua nở cũng đã gặp các loại không người vui mừng tràng diện, tại cái này KPOP càng ngày càng phát đạt, mới cơm càng ngày càng nhiều thời đại, có đôi khi kỳ thật đều sẽ có loại cảm giác bất lực.

Mới cơm nhiều, mới ý nghĩ nhiều, có lẽ chưa chắc sai, nhưng hoặc nhiều hoặc ít trông thấy các loại không giống mà hơi có vẻ bất công thanh âm, đều sẽ hoài nghi mình không giống bình thường ý nghĩ đến cùng phải hay không đã không thích hợp tại cái này thế đạo, nhưng mỗi lần có loại này hoài nghi thời điểm, đều sẽ ngoài ý muốn phát hiện có một con chuột cùng ta ý nghĩ đồng dạng (.

Ngay cả cái này đều muốn cùng một chỗ không giống bình thường, Soulmate chứng nhận(.

Sau đó ta là cái phi thường, phi thường để ý người khác đối ý nghĩ của mình người

Trước kia cao trung thời điểm đã từng không hiểu thấu bị đồng đảng vứt bỏ, dẫn đến hiện tại ta tại hiện sinh bên trong dù cho cùng Bằng hữu thân thiết đi nữa ở chung hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều vẫn là sẽ khẩn trương cùng kinh sợ, rất sợ mình không cẩn thận nói nhầm hoặc làm sai sự tình liền bị chán ghét

Duy chỉ có đối ngươi sẽ không ài, trên cơ bản chính là cái muốn chửi thì chửi (? ? ? ? ) trạng thái hoàn toàn không có ở khách khí với ngươi

Có lẽ là vô ý thức biết ngươi sẽ không chạy? ? ? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha là chỉ trị giá phải tín nhiệm con chuột đâu (yeeee

Nói tóm lại cảm tạ khoa học để ta gặp phải(vượt qua một mảnh xe buýt eo biển)Soulmate

Cũng cảm tạ con chuột qua lâu như vậy còn không có chân chính đem ta nướng đi ăn

Chờ mong sang năm tháng năm ngươi đến Đài Loan! Luận văn tốt nghiệp thí nghiệm cùng nghiên cứu cố lên nha!

Mặc dù con nào đó dê hiện tại cũng là bận đến thường thường biến mất bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian, nhưng ta tin tưởng ngươi nhất định biết lòng ta cùng ngươi cùng ở tại oa!

Con chuột sinh nhật vui vẻ! Yêu ngươi!

Về phần sử mật xách uy uy kiệt cách man Jason cái tên này là SpongeBob bên trong ra

Tường tình xin hỏi SpongeBob trung thực fan hâm mộ Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, bọn hắn tuyệt đối có biện pháp nói cho ngươi cái kia một tập, cái gì kịch bản, lời kịch không sót một chữ trục chữ bản thảo niệm cho các ngươi nghe (.


	177. Chapter 177

[ Dan Ung ]Memoria

Đến chậm sinh nhật lễ, đến chậm chúc ta đáng yêu hài tử @ bốn mùa xuân không thêm đường sinh nhật vui vẻ

Bản tính cát điêu sát thủ chuyên nghiệp Khương Daniel X giống như bị ta viết quá ôn nhu bác sĩ Ung Thánh Hựu

Cảm tạ @ Dan Ung cả đời đẩy cho ta ngạnh, mặc dù ngươi yêu cường cường bị ta viết thành ngu xuẩn văn học

Đề cử BGM-GFRIEND, thật ôn nhu một ca khúc, cầu mọi người nghe một chút

Mặc dù cái này che giấu không được nào đó dê ngu xuẩn bản chất (.

0.

Trên đời nhất chỗ đặc biệt là Namibia (Na-mi-bi-a).

Ở nơi đó, sa mạc sẽ gặp phải hải dương.

1.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm phát phát hiện mình ở vào một cái hoàn cảnh hoàn toàn xa lạ.

Đối với một cái sát thủ chuyên nghiệp mà nói, đây không phải một cái tốt trưng điềm báo.

Khương Daniel hoa mấy phút tiêu hóa hấp thu mình còn sống mà lại toàn thân cao thấp hoàn hảo vô khuyết, không có thiếu một con tay thiếu một con chân cũng không có khí quan hư không tiêu thất dạng này bình tĩnh ngược lại để người cảm thấy không thích hợp an toàn, đang định xoay người xuống giường lúc lại cảm nhận được phần lưng truyền đến nỗi đau xé rách tim gan để hắn nhịn không được nhẹ giọng kêu gào.

"Tỉnh rồi? Chớ lộn xộn a."

Sau lưng đột nhiên vang lên một cái ôn hòa giọng nam, một giây sau trên lưng đau đớn bị thư giãn thanh lương thay thế.

"Chính là một điểm xé rách tổn thương, " sau lưng người động tác nhu hòa, tựa hồ rất sợ sơ ý một chút liền sẽ làm đau mình, "Tối hôm qua ta gặp ngươi thời điểm ngươi đã cả người mất đi ý thức, cho nên chỉ có đơn giản giúp ngươi nhìn một chút có hay không não chấn động. Cảm giác còn tốt chứ? Có hay không choáng đầu hoặc nơi nào không thoải mái?"

"Ách, còn. . . Còn tốt." Có thể là quá lâu không có đạt được ôn nhu như vậy chú ý, Khương Daniel khó được có chút thẹn thùng, ngay cả trả lời đều trở nên lắp ba lắp bắp."Không có ý tứ cho ngươi thêm phiền phức."

"Không có việc gì." Người kia đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt ngồi xuống, đưa tay đẩy ra Khương Daniel lưu biển, động tác nhất quán nhu hòa cho hắn vết thương trên trán bôi thuốc, "Để ý nói với ta ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì sao?"

Khương Daniel nhất thời nghẹn lời.

"Không có gì." Hắn cuối cùng lựa chọn giam mà không đáp, "Chính là hôm qua. . . Vận khí không tốt lắm."

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không có nói sai.

Khương Daniel ngày hôm qua nhiệm vụ mục tiêu là một vị giới kinh doanh cự đầu. Lấy chiếm đoạt giá trị thị trường tỉ lệ mà nói, vị này mục tiêu nhân vật công ty nếu như tại trên thị trường khiêm xưng mình vì thứ hai, không có bất kỳ cái gì một cái công ty dám nói mình là thứ nhất.

"Lợi hại như vậy sao?" Lúc ấy nghe nói chuyện này lúc, Khương Daniel phát tiểu kiêm đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán chính ngồi ở một bên gặm hạt dưa, "Muốn tại một cái trên thị trường làm được trình độ này không dễ dàng a, bán cái gì?"

Khương Daniel quay đầu liếc Kim Tại Hoán một chút, "Ngươi xác định ngươi muốn biết?"

"Ừm!" Kim Tại Hoán lại đi miệng bên trong nhét một thanh hạt dưa, cả người gương mặt nâng lên đến, rất giống chỉ chính tại chuẩn bị ngủ đông hamster.

"Điều Sắc Bàn." Khương Daniel phất phất tay bên trên tư liệu, "Biết hắn tại sao là thành phố chiếm suất thứ nhất đi, bởi vì làm căn bản không ai muốn cùng hắn đoạt."

". . . Ờ." Kim Tại Hoán lập tức trầm mặc, "Vậy tại sao muốn giết hắn? Rõ ràng là như thế không có sức cạnh tranh đồ vật."

"Bởi vì hắn thủ pháp làm việc rất bẩn. Đầu người tài khoản, rửa tiền, về mua xông lượng tiêu thụ, những chuyện này hắn đều làm qua." Khương Daniel nhìn xem máy tính truyền vào đến mới tư liệu, "Mặt khác, căn cứ ta thu tập được IP tư liệu, hắn sẽ tại các đại diễn đàn mở tiểu hào ngẫu nhiên lại không khác biệt đối những công ty khác đi hào tiến hành công kích, sau đó đối với mình dùng bất cứ thủ đoạn nào cho chính diện khen ngợi. Kích động mạng lưới dư luận, làm tổn thương danh dự, chỉ cần trình diễn tốt, có thể tạo thành ảnh hưởng là rất lớn."

"Nghe là xã hội côn trùng có hại đâu." Kim Tại Hoán nhanh hung ác chuẩn hạ kết luận, "Vậy ngươi định làm như thế nào?"

"Ngày mai công ty bọn họ sẽ có một trận liên hoan." Khương Daniel cười khẽ, "Ngươi cũng biết, hỗn tiến nhiều người trường hợp, thần không biết quỷ không hay giết người là ta sở trường nhất."

Chỉ tiếc, sự thật chứng minh vô luận mình đối một chuyện nào đó làm lại chuẩn bị đầy đủ, nếu gặp được tiểu nhân, đều miễn không được hoặc nhiều hoặc ít thụ thương.

Khương Daniel người giết là giết , nhiệm vụ thành công là thành công, nhưng ở hắn công thành lui thân chuẩn bị lặng yên rời đi thời điểm, lại thình lình bị vị này "Thương nghiệp cự đầu" tiểu tùy tùng hung ác gõ một cái.

Trên lưng xé rách tổn thương chính là lúc kia thương tổn, trọng kích choáng váng làm cho hắn dựa vào ý chí lực thoát đi liên hoan địa điểm về sau, liền nhịn không được tại ven đường đổ xuống.

Gặp được chó dại có đôi khi thật chính là vận khí không tốt, cũng không có nghĩa là mình làm gì sai mới bị cắn.

"Dạng này a." Người kia xem ra cũng không có muốn tiếp tục truy vấn ý tứ, xoay người hướng bên ngoài gian phòng đi, "Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đây?"

"Khương Daniel." Không biết tại sao, trực giác nói cho Khương Daniel trước mắt người này sẽ không tổn thương hắn, "Cám ơn ngươi."

"Không có gì, tiện tay mà thôi mà thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống suy nghĩ một trận, "Ngươi thương miệng có chút lớn không thích hợp ăn quá trọng khẩu vị, ta gọi giao hàng mua cho ngươi cái cháo được không?"

2.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng không biết rõ lắm vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đối một cái vốn không quen biết người xa lạ chăm sóc đến loại này từng li từng tí tình trạng.

"Ta là Seoul bệnh viện bác sĩ ngoại khoa." Khương Daniel hỏi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí nhàn nhạt hồi đáp, "Chiếu cố vấn bệnh nhân là chức trách của ta, cũng là thiên tính của ta."

Bác sĩ thật là một cái vất vả nghề nghiệp, loại nghề nghiệp này bệnh tại hiện tại loại này từ từ lạnh lùng xã hội sợ chỉ lại bởi vì quá thiện lương mà tại các loại địa phương bị chiếm hết tiện nghi đi.

"Sẽ không nha."

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo ý cười đáp lại, Khương Daniel mới hậu tri hậu giác ý thức được mình không cẩn thận đem trong lòng lẩm bẩm nói ra.

"Nhà ngươi ở ở phụ cận đây sao? Nếu như đúng vậy, cùng người nhà báo cáo chuẩn bị một tiếng, ngươi mấy ngày nay trước ở ta chỗ này đi." Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói xoay chuyển nói nói, " miệng vết thương của ngươi lớn còn không quá ổn định, ta lo lắng ngươi chiếu cố vấn không tốt nó sẽ nhiễm trùng hoặc lây nhiễm."

Khương Daniel chần chờ một chút, "Ung bác sĩ, ngươi thích hợp bên trên nhặt được bệnh nhân cũng đều như thế tận tâm tận lực sao?"

"Cho tới bây giờ đúng thế." Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai, "Bởi vì ngươi là ta cái thứ nhất trên đường nhặt được bệnh nhân."

. . . Giảng lời vô ích gì.

"Ngươi nên thỏa mãn, xem bệnh cho ta rất đắt." Ung Thánh Hựu trêu ghẹo nói, " nhất là ta hôm qua còn cho ngươi khâu mấy mũi."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận cõng 嵴 phát lạnh, "Cái cái cái cái cái a ý tứ?"

"Ờ chính là của ngươi vết thương nứt quá mở, ta giúp ngươi đem nó vá lại." Ung Thánh Hựu nói tự nhiên, "Yên tâm, nhà ta có trừ độc qua giải phẫu châm cùng vô khuẩn thất phân phối, an toàn có bảo hộ."

Khương Daniel sắc mặt còn là rất khó nhìn.

"Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra Khương Daniel không thích hợp, để đũa xuống nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Có cái gì lo lắng đều có thể hỏi ta."

Khương Daniel sắc mặt trắng bệch nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ánh mắt ủy khuất giống một giây sau liền sẽ khóc lên.

". . . Khe hở." Khương Daniel run rẩy mở miệng, "Nghe đau quá."

. . . Hả?

3.

"Nguyên lai ngươi sợ đau nhức?" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có chút nghẹn, nghe được rất cố gắng tại nín cười."Như thế lớn một người, từ nhỏ đến lớn đều không có khe hở qua vết thương sao?"

"Thật không có a!" Khương Daniel sụp đổ, "Chỉ là nghe đã cảm thấy đau quá ô ô ô. . ."

"Ài ài ngươi đừng khóc a!" Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel phản ứng dọa cho phát sợ, vội vàng xông lại xác nhận Khương Daniel tình trạng, "Không có việc gì không có việc gì ta có cho ngươi gây tê, ngươi bây giờ sẽ còn đau sao?"

"Nguyên bản sẽ không, nghe nói có khe hở về sau liền sẽ." Khương Daniel ôm lấy đầu gối của mình, "Nghe thật thật đáng sợ."

"Cho nên ngươi muốn càng chú ý a." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu, "Phải chú ý động tác biên độ, đừng để vết thương lại vỡ ra, không phải lại muốn khe hở một lần ờ."

"Anh!" Khương Daniel nghe xong vội vàng buông ra ôm đầu gối tay tránh phần lưng của mình lại thụ đến bất kỳ kéo duỗi, "Không muốn không muốn không muốn khe hở. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu cảm thấy sợ đau Khương Daniel rất đáng yêu.

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel tại khôi phục một điểm lý trí về sau cảm thấy mình rất mất mặt.

Khương Daniel biết mình là cái rất mâu thuẫn người.

Hắn chán ghét tất cả chân so với mình nhiều sinh vật, nhưng lại đối con mèo tình có độc đồng hồ.

Hắn rõ ràng mình đối hải sản nghiêm trọng dị ứng uống liền đến một chút xíu canh đều không được, nhưng hắn suốt đời mộng tưởng chính là trước khi chết nhất định phải ăn một lần con cua.

Hắn rất sợ đau nhức nhưng hắn đồng thời nhịn rất giỏi nhịn, tựa như hắn chán ghét chỉ ép tấm nhưng hắn lại có thể cõng Kim Tại Hoán tại chỉ ép trên bảng chạy tầm vài vòng.

Có lẽ sát thủ bản thân liền là một cái tràn ngập mâu thuẫn nghề nghiệp, cho nên hắn cũng đồng thời mâu thuẫn đối công việc của mình vừa yêu vừa hận.

Yêu chính là hắn rõ ràng mình giết người này thực hiện là xã hội chính nghĩa.

Hận chính là giết người chuyện này bản thân cũng không phải là đại chúng quan điểm nhận biết chính nghĩa.

Đại khái là sát thủ trong vòng nhất có đồng lý tâm người, liền là bởi vì chính mình rất sợ đau nhức, cho nên tại lúc giết người hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là một kích mất mạng, từ sẽ không cho cho quá mức tra tấn.

Nhưng hắn không dám nói mình thiện lương. Thiện lương là một sát thủ nhất không cần đặc chất.

Nghĩ tới đây Khương Daniel giương mắt nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một nguyện ý đem nhân sinh của mình kính dâng tại chữa bệnh người, chắc hẳn nhất định là đặc biệt thiện lương a.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút khó chịu.

Đồng dạng đều là người cầm đao, bác sĩ cùng sát thủ, lại trong một ý nghĩ liền thành cách biệt một trời.

4.

Về sau Khương Daniel liền thuận lý thành chương tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà ở lại, mặc dù làm sát thủ thời điểm tích lũy một bút không nhỏ tích súc, nhưng vì để tránh cho để Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện bí mật của mình, Khương Daniel hay là ở nhà phụ cận tiểu thương cửa hàng tìm một phần làm công.

Kim Tại Hoán cười hắn đột nhiên chậu vàng rửa tay thái độ giống đàm yêu đương không nghĩ trì hoãn người ta, Khương Daniel không chút lưu tình tại điện thoại đầu này lật một cái liếc mắt sau đó treo Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại.

Cái gì yêu đương.

Bất quá chỉ là hắn quá thiện lương, ta chỉ là không nghĩ làm bẩn hắn thôi.

"Ta trở về."

"Ngươi trở về." Khương Daniel nằm trên ghế sa lon chơi điện thoại, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng mở cửa đã thành thói quen tính tiếp tục duy trì lấy nằm ngửa tư thế, vượt tại ghế sô pha phần lưng bên trên chân dài cũng không có chút nào muốn thả hạ ý tứ."Hôm nay làm sao sớm như vậy? Ta cho là ngươi thứ ba đều muốn trực ban. . . Ăn cơm sao? Ta ngay tại gọi giao hàng."

"Ta nói, Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu không có chính diện đáp lại Khương Daniel vấn đề, "Bình thường ta là không ngại a, nhưng hôm nay có khách. . ."

Nghe được câu này, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt vứt xuống điện thoại, nhảy dựng lên, ngồi xuống, sau đó trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bên người một người tướng mạo thanh tú nữ hài tử.

. . . Bạn gái?

Khương Daniel một nháy mắt cảm giác buồng tim của mình giống như nắm chặt cùng một chỗ, không phân biệt được là dạng gì cảm xúc.

"Đây là ta học muội Mina, bây giờ tại bệnh viện chúng ta bộ phận hành chính công việc. Ta hôm nay cùng với nàng đánh cược thua, tiền đánh cược là mời nàng ăn bữa cơm hoặc giúp nàng chạy một tuần lễ công văn, cho nên ta bị bất đắc dĩ đem nàng mang về."

May mắn không phải bạn gái. Khương Daniel âm thầm may mắn, nhíu chặt lông mày cũng lặng lẽ nơi nới lỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống không có phát giác được Khương Daniel tiểu tâm tư đồng dạng, phối hợp xoay người nói tiếp, "Hắn là Khương Daniel, bị ta từ trên đường kiếm về bạn cùng phòng."

Không biết vì cái gì, Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy nữ hài tử trước mắt có một chút quen thuộc.

Ở nơi nào nhìn qua?

"Khương Daniel. . ." Mina từ trong túi xuất ra một quyển sách nhỏ, bên cạnh treo một chi bút bi, bôi viết lung tung viết một hồi về sau ngẩng đầu có chút ngượng ngùng xông Khương Daniel cười cười, "Thật có lỗi, dạng này giảng có chút đường đột, nhưng ngươi để ý để ta chụp tấm hình chiếu sao?"

"A?" Khương Daniel có chút không có manh mối tự.

"Mina có thuận đi tính lãng quên chứng." Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích nói, " ngươi nghe nói qua trí nhớ của cá lực chỉ có bảy giây chuyện này sao? Nàng chỉ là có chút giống loại kia triệu chứng. Nàng hút nhận được thông tin không có cách nào tiến vào trường kỳ ký ức, cho nên qua một hồi liền sẽ quên. Nàng phải đem ngươi bộ dáng chụp, lần sau mới sẽ không nhận không ra người."

"A? Tại sao có thể như vậy?" Khương Daniel nghe nói qua cá bảy giây ký ức, nhưng người cũng có loại bệnh trạng này cũng là lần đầu tiên nghe nói."Xuất sinh cứ như vậy sao?"

"Không phải." Mina lắc đầu, nhìn xem trên tay mình bản bút ký nói, "Ta đại học tốt nghiệp năm đó cha ta bị ám sát, khi đó ta vừa vặn về đến nhà, gặp được kia cái sát thủ. Hắn khả năng nhất thời nóng vội đi, một gậy đem ta gõ bất tỉnh về sau liền chạy rơi. Bởi vì hắn đánh tới đầu của ta, hẳn là lúc kia làm bị thương não, từ kia chuyện sau đó liền đều không nhớ ra được. . ."

Một giây sau Khương Daniel tựa như như gió từ hai người bọn họ trước mắt biến mất.

". . . Hắn làm sao rồi?" Mina còn tại tình trạng bên ngoài.

"Ngươi bữa tối muốn ăn cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn nói sang chuyện khác.

"Bộ đội nồi!" Sự thật chứng minh mười cái nữ hài tử có chín cái đều là ăn hàng, hỏi ăn chuẩn không sai, "Vẫn là muốn ăn cay xào bánh mật a. . ."

"Ngươi chọn đi, muốn ăn liền điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra điện thoại di động bên ngoài đưa APP giao diện, "Nhớ kỹ điểm ba người phân lượng."

"Ba người?" Mina ngoẹo đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Chúng ta không phải hai người mà thôi sao?"

5.

Khương Daniel co lại trên giường phát run.

Hắn nhớ tới mấy năm trước, tại hắn vừa tiến vào sát thủ cái này một cái ngành nghề thời điểm, nhận được nhiệm vụ thứ nhất.

Hắn mở ra cho tới nay đều giấu trong góc cuốn sổ.

Tại nhiệm vụ thứ nhất ghi chép bên trong, hắn viết tràn đầy, tràn đầy thật xin lỗi.

Khi đó hắn cho là hắn giết chết một cái hài tử vô tội.

Mấy năm qua này hắn trải qua không ít không thành ngủ ban đêm, cũng làm qua không ít trực tiếp đánh thức ác mộng.

Phần lớn đều là cùng cô gái này có quan hệ.

Tác động đến vô tội tội ác cảm giác giống như là biển gầm, không ngừng, càng không ngừng hướng hắn đánh tới.

"Không có chuyện gì." Một cái ấm áp ôm từ phía sau dán lên lưng của hắn, nương theo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ôn hòa tiếng nói."Không phải lỗi của ngươi."

"Ca?" Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu dọa cho phát sợ, vội vàng từ trong ngực hắn bắn ra, "Ngươi chừng nào thì tiến đến?"

"Ta lo lắng ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay thuận thuận Khương Daniel tóc, "Xông nhanh như vậy, không cần nghĩ cũng biết ngươi đang làm cái gì."

"Cho nên ca ngươi vẫn luôn biết sao?" Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ vô cùng, "Liên quan tới ta chuyện trước kia."

"Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ nói, " nhặt được ngươi hôm sau, nhìn thấy trên TV có người bị ám sát tin tức, ta liền biết."

"Chỉ là ta không nghĩ tới như thế vừa vặn sẽ là ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ta nói là, đả thương Mina người."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, giống chỉ biết mình sắp bị ném rơi chó con.

"Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel thấp giọng thì thầm, "Kia là ta lần thứ nhất làm nhiệm vụ, ta quá sợ hãi. Ta không dám tưởng tượng ra không may, ta sẽ gặp phải chuyện gì. . ."

"Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo Khương Daniel gương mặt thịt, "Cho nên ta không có trách ngươi không phải sao?"

"Vì cái gì?" Khương Daniel hơi nghi hoặc một chút, "Loại chuyện này. . . Vì cái gì ca ngươi không trách ta?"

"Bởi vì ta biết ngươi rất hiền lành." Ung Thánh Hựu nói chắc chắn.

Một cái ăn cơm liền vui vẻ hài tử.

Một cái nghe được khe hở vết thương liền sợ đau hài tử.

Một cái sẽ mua đồ ăn tại ven đường ngồi xổm xuống cùng chó con mèo con chơi, sau đó cho hắn ăn nhóm ăn cái gì cùng dùng giấy rương cho bọn hắn lợp nhà hài tử.

"Nếu như ngươi có thể lựa chọn, ngươi sẽ không đi đường này." Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên trước ôm lấy yên lặng rơi nước mắt Khương Daniel, "Liền giống bây giờ vì ta, ngươi không phải liền từ bỏ sao?"

"Cho nên, không có chuyện gì." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ vỗ nhẹ Khương Daniel cõng trấn an nói, " ta hi vọng ngươi biết chuyện này ----Mina rất tiếp nhận mình bây giờ tình trạng, cũng rất thích cuộc sống của nàng. Đối với ngươi một mực để ý lấy cái kia hài tử vô tội, nàng sống rất tốt. Ngươi không có hủy nàng, càng không có giết chết nàng."

"Cho nên ta hi vọng ngươi cũng có thể sống rất tốt ---- ngươi không phải một người."

6.

Trên đời nhất chỗ đặc biệt là Namibia (Na-mi-bi-a).

Ở nơi đó, sa mạc sẽ gặp phải hải dương.

Trên đời nhất chỗ ấm áp là có nhà của ngươi.

Ở đây, vết thương chồng chất mình có thể gặp phải liều lĩnh bao dung ta ngươi.

fin.

Cho bốn mùa xuân:

Thân yêu, ta thật muốn sám hối

Ta tại sinh nhật của ta qua đi mấy ngày mới nhìn rõ ngươi phát văn chúc ta sinh nhật vui vẻ

Sau đó lại tại sinh nhật ngươi qua đi mới mở LOFTER phát hiện sinh nhật ngươi đã qua

Sai lầm a ta thật biết sai(gặp trở ngại

Tạ ơn 15 vòng để nào đó dê có thể gặp ngươi

Cũng tạ ơn có ngươi có thể tại con nào đó con chuột thế nào đều gọi không lúc tỉnh đem nàng đạp tỉnh (cũng không phải là

Tóm lại! Chúc ta xuân sinh nhật vui vẻ! Thiên Thiên cũng vui vẻ!

Cho mọi người:

Bên trên năm thứ ba đại học thật lập tức tung ra thật là lắm chuyện muốn làm

Liền giống bây giờ ta mặc dù đánh lấy chữ, nhưng sau khi đánh xong ta liền muốn bắt đầu tiếp tục cùng ta ngày mai dược liệu chưa bào chế học khảo thí phấn đấu(khóc lớn

Tăng thêm tiếp câu lạc bộ cán bộ, mỗi ngày sinh hoạt tựa hồ chỉ là đọc sách cùng luyện múa liền bị chiếm đi thật lớn một bộ phận

Trong lúc này nhiều lần mở ra văn kiện nghĩ viết màu đen sa mạc, nghĩ viết mấy thiên đoản văn

Nhưng lại luôn bắt không trở về lấy lúc trước cái loại này đối văn tự nắm giữ lực cùng cảm giác

Nhiều lần có hoài nghi tới mình có phải là thật hay không bận đến nên lui vòng

Nhưng là thế nào nghĩ đều vẫn không nỡ

Dù cho biết mình viết đồ vật càng ngày càng nát (tỷ như bản này TT) nhưng vẫn là sẽ không muốn mặt lưu lại! ! !

Sau đó ta thật không phải là không thích cùng mọi người lắm lời cho nên không xuất hiện tại bầy tổ

Cũng không phải thật cao bao nhiêu lạnh cho nên đối với chuyện của người khác giống như đều bỏ mặc

Chỉ là thật bận quá bận quá, bận đến ta không có thời gian quan tâm các ngươi

Hi vọng mọi người có thể hiểu được, nào đó dê tâm sẽ một mực cùng các ngươi cùng ở tại QQ

Cuối cùng chính là, dê dê đọc là dược học, dê dê mỹ thuật không tốt, dê dê không cần Điều Sắc Bàn, cho nên đừng cho dê dê Điều Sắc Bàn, tạ ơn


	178. Chapter 178

Đưa cho @DaniQi lão sư 3000+ nhỏ đoản văn, hi vọng thân yêu Seth lão sư không muốn ghét bỏ qwq

Tạ ơn ôn nhu Seth lão sư cho tới nay luôn luôn một cái ấm áp mà quan tâm tồn tại, hi vọng lão sư hiện sinh Thiên Thiên vui sướng, hết thảy thuận lợi

Yêu ngươi <3

-

0.

WiFi liền lên.

Không biết mật mã.

1.

"Uống chậm một chút, không ai giành với ngươi."

Đây là Khang Mỹ Na thành năm đến nay lần thứ năm bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra ngoài uống rượu.

Hai người bởi vì tuyển tú tiết mục kinh lịch cùng âm nhạc trung tâm người chủ trì hợp tác tại mấy tháng ở giữa thật nhanh quen thuộc, cái này khiến đồng dạng là MC lý Mark đồng học thường thường biểu đạt bất mãn, nói rõ ràng đều là đồng sự, làm sao mình giống như bị xa lánh đồng dạng.

Cùng tuổi đồng học ở giữa luôn luôn tương đối không kiêng nể gì cả, mỗi cái thứ bảy lý Mark cuối cùng sẽ tại sau khi tách ra tại Kakao bên trên hỏi Khang Mỹ Na hôm nay cùng Thánh Hựu ca tiến triển như thế nào, nàng cách màn hình phảng phất đều thấy được lý Mark bát quái thần sắc.

Mà gần nhất cái này hẹn rượu tần suất chi cao để đồng đội Kim thế chính cũng không khỏi hoài nghi, tại nàng trước khi ra cửa hỏi nàng Mỹ Na ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu ca tại yêu đương sao, đúng vậy lời nói muốn cẩn thận một chút đừng bị phát hiện.

Chỉ có Khang Mỹ Na tự mình biết hoàn toàn không phải chuyện như vậy.

"Nói đi, Daniel ca lại thế nào rồi?"

Đàm ngươi đầu to yêu đương.

Con mẹ nó chứ là cái này ca yêu đương cố vấn a.

Sớm chiều chung đụng đồng đội lâu ngày sinh tình tại đối với yêu đương quản chế rất nghiêm Hàn Quốc giới văn nghệ cũng không phải là cái gì hiếm thấy sự tình, nhất là giống WANNA ONE loại này một đường cùng một chỗ từ sinh tồn chiến đi đến đỉnh phong hạn định tổ hợp. Sớm tại Produce 101 mạt thả Khang Mỹ Na liền nhìn ra Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa so với những người khác nhiều một chút không giống cái gì, suy đoán như vậy mãi cho đến âm nhạc trung tâm MC thượng nhiệm sau không bao lâu rốt cục tìm được chứng minh.

Muốn nói chứng thực, không bằng nói là trận ngoài ý muốn có lẽ càng chuẩn xác.

Từ ngày đầu tiên thượng nhiệm bắt đầu, chỉ cần ba người đều không có cái khác hành trình, sau khi tan việc bọn hắn liền sẽ cùng đi ăn cơm, thuận tiện thảo luận một chút tuần sau bài giảng cùng các thần tượng giới thiệu. Làm nữ sinh, Khang Mỹ Na không được bao lâu liền đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu cho phép nói bình ngữ cùng đến chờ thời thất có thể không gõ cửa trực tiếp đẩy cửa vào ưu đãi. Ngày đó Khang Mỹ Na giống như thường ngày muốn đi gọi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau ăn cơm, vừa đẩy cửa ra đã nhìn thấy một cái rộng chân dài bóng lưng hoàn toàn ngăn trở tầm mắt của nàng, chỉ có thể từ trong gương hình ảnh cùng cùng ngày MC quy định dress code để phán đoán Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đang đứng ở một cái bị đặt ở trang điểm trên đài thân tình trạng.

Mà cái này rộng chân dài bóng lưng nhân vật chính không là người khác, chính là Khương Daniel.

Tại Khang Mỹ Na quyết định trước yên lặng rời đi thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện nàng, không nhẹ không nặng đánh một cái Khương Daniel cõng gọi hắn dậy. Thân hào hứng chính cao Khương Daniel bị cái này đánh đoạn nhìn qua cả người đều không cao hứng, một cái mắt đao liền hướng Khang Mỹ Na nơi này vung tới.

"Ta quấy rầy đến các ngươi đúng không?" Khang Mỹ Na bị dạng này trừng một cái đều có mình khả năng nhìn không thấy ngày mai mặt trời giác ngộ, "Thật có lỗi, ta ra ngoài ta ra ngoài."

"Không có việc gì, ngươi chớ để ý." Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu coi như trấn an, "Mark tốt sao? Tốt liền đi đi thôi."

Khang Mỹ Na nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sưng đỏ bờ môi, nghĩ thầm không hổ là dao động toàn bộ Đại Hàn dân quốc nam nhân , liên tiếp hôn đều như thế có xâm lược tính, giống như muốn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân lưu lại ấn ký, để toàn thế giới đều biết hắn là hắn.

"Vậy cái kia cái. . ." Khang Mỹ Na nói quanh co lấy mở miệng, "Daniel ca muốn cùng đi sao?"

"Hắn ban đêm có hành trình." Còn không chờ đến Khương Daniel đáp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sớm một bước tiếp nhận đối thoại, quay đầu lại nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Đúng không Niel?"

Chỉ xem Khương Daniel biểu lộ liền biết Ung Thánh Hựu nói không phải lời nói thật, nhưng hắn cắn cắn miệng môi dưới sau hay là gật đầu cười.

Khi đó Khang Mỹ Na liền biết sự tình không đơn thuần.

Bọn hắn tại yêu đương. Đúng, bọn hắn tại yêu đương không sai.

Nhưng là tựa hồ là một trận chú định có người tại thụ thương yêu đương.

2.

"Hắn hỏi ta ta cùng ngươi đến cùng là quan hệ như thế nào." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua đã có chút uống mang, nho nhỏ mặt phục bên trên một tầng đỏ ửng, "Đây là hắn tháng này lần thứ ba hỏi ta, mỗi lần MC tan tầm trở về, hắn đều muốn hỏi một lần."

"Vậy ngươi nói thế nào." Khang Mỹ Na nhấc tay cùng nhân viên phục vụ muốn một chén nước nóng, đổi đi Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay cocktail."Ngươi đã uống quá nhiều loại này rất liệt rượu, uống nước."

"Ta nói cái gì có trọng yếu không, hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không tin." Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn đoạt lại rượu của mình, bị Khang Mỹ Na cường thế cự tuyệt về sau mới hậm hực ngoan ngoãn uống lên nước nóng, "Ngươi không phải hắn một cái duy nhất đối tượng hoài nghi, nhưng là là ta cảm thấy nhất không hiểu thấu một cái - hắn hỏi qua ta Quan Lâm, hỏi qua ta Chí Huân, hỏi qua ta Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, thậm chí gần nhất còn hỏi ta cùng Đại Huy - những này ta đều có thể lý giải. Nhưng ngươi là nữ hài tử, để ta nhịn không được đều cảm thấy hắn làm sao lại hoài nghi ta đến loại trình độ này."

"Ngươi tổng sẽ không hoài nghi bạn trai của ngươi cùng hảo huynh đệ của hắn có cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ta ý đồ cùng hắn giải thích qua ta cùng ngươi chính là tốt khuê mật, hắn nói cái gì cũng không tin. Nữ sinh không phải đều rất thích có đồng tính luyến ái nam sinh bằng hữu sao, hắn liền không thể lý giải chúng ta có thể là loại quan hệ đó. Cho nên để ta cảm thấy rất thất bại, vì cái gì hắn luôn luôn không nghe ta nói, sau đó một mực chỉ là hoài nghi ta."

Khang Mỹ Na không nói gì, chỉ là đưa tay cầm qua Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên bàn điện thoại. Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại mật mã là Khương Daniel sinh nhật, từ khởi động máy đến khóa bình phong đến từng cái mã hóa ứng dụng thể thức đều là. Khang Mỹ Na mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu Kakao, Khương Daniel danh tự đang tán gẫu liệt biểu tầng cao nhất. Không có chưa đọc tin tức, một đầu cuối cùng là hai giờ trước, Khương Daniel nói ca ngươi muốn trở về thời điểm nói với ta, ta đi đón ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hồi phục hắn, một cái ta biết tô pô đều không có.

Đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nghĩ linh tinh, Khang Mỹ Na không có phản ứng hắn, mở ra phòng khách ghi chép tìm kiếm, khóa nhập tên của mình.

Không lục soát còn tốt vừa tìm giật mình, chỗ có quan hệ với nàng nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép đều rất quy luật tập trung ở cuối tuần, Ung Thánh Hựu nói không sai, Khương Daniel luôn luôn đang hỏi hắn cùng MC nhóm ăn cái gì, lúc nào về nhà, còn có bọn hắn đến cùng là quan hệ như thế nào.

【 ca ta nhìn thấy ngươi kéo tay của nàng. 】

【 cáp khi MC nhất định phải thân mật như vậy à. . . 】

【 ca ngươi vì cái gì đưa nàng hoa! Ngươi đều không có đưa qua ta! 】

Khang Mỹ Na nhìn một chút cười, nguyên lai trên đài xem ra như vậy khốc đẹp trai như vậy như vậy Chris ngựa Khương Daniel tại yêu mặt người trước cư lại chính là cái nũng nịu nhất lưu nhỏ dính nhân tinh.

Nhưng nàng đồng thời cũng chân chính cảm nhận được Khương Daniel bất an.

Hắn không phải cố tình gây sự, hắn là thật sợ hãi.

Thật sợ hãi hắn Thánh Hựu ca có một ngày liền muốn bị cướp đi.

【 ca hôm nay vì cái gì nói ta có hành trình. 】

【 ta cũng muốn cùng ca cùng MC nhóm cùng nhau ăn cơm. . . Ngươi không phải thường thường nói Mỹ Na rất đáng yêu nói chuyện rất thú vị sao, vì cái gì không để ta cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ ăn a. 】

【 dạng này ta lại muốn một người tại trong túc xá ăn. . . Ngươi cũng không phải không biết, những đứa bé kia trở về phòng sau liền đều không để ý ta, ngươi không tại ta thật rất nhàm chán. . . 】

【 Niel ngoan, ta mang ngươi thích ăn khuya trở về cho ngươi ăn. 】

Ung Thánh Hựu truyền một trương ngày đó ba người bọn hắn MC cùng đi ăn cơm phòng ăn menu, không trả lời thẳng Khương Daniel vấn đề.

"A..., Ung Thánh Hựu." Khang Mỹ Na để điện thoại di động xuống, ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi ngày đó vì cái gì không để Daniel ca cùng chúng ta cùng nhau ăn cơm a."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, thật lâu không có trả lời vấn đề của nàng.

"Ngươi tin tưởng ta, hắn thật không phải là cố ý muốn hoài nghi ngươi, " cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu trốn tránh, Khang Mỹ Na cảm thấy mình trong lòng có một cỗ vô danh lửa tại đi lên đốt, "Thần tượng yêu đương không thể công chư tại thế, đây đã là rất để người bất an một việc. Nhưng ngươi xuất đạo cũng một hồi, trong vòng người nào tại yêu đương ngươi hẳn là đều nghe nói qua cũng biết, liền xem như cùng giới tình lữ cũng sẽ đối trong vòng công khai tránh phiền toái không cần thiết, thế nhưng là hắn thấy, quan hệ của các ngươi ngươi thế mà ngay cả ta hoặc Mark đều không nói. . ."

"Ta biết ngươi thích hắn, ta rất rõ ràng chuyện này." Khang Mỹ Na lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu muốn một chén nước nóng, "Nhưng là nói không chừng hắn không biết đâu?"

"Hắn làm sao có thể không biết?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mộng, "Ta không thích hắn ta đi cùng với hắn làm gì?"

"Bởi vì ngươi xấu hổ cho nên không để hắn đụng điện thoại di động của ngươi, hắn không biết điện thoại di động của ngươi mật mã toàn diện đều là sinh nhật của hắn."

"Bởi vì không đụng tới điện thoại di động của ngươi, cho nên hắn không biết ngươi Kakao cùng danh bạ đều đem hắn thiết đặt làm đưa đỉnh, chuyên môn cho hắn mở mấy cái bộ ảnh, tồn hắn đủ loại kiểu dáng ảnh chụp - cơm chụp, quan phương sân khấu chiếu, ngươi trộm chụp, các ngươi chụp ảnh chung."

"Bởi vì không cùng chúng ta ăn cơm xong, cho nên hắn không biết ngươi mỗi cái thứ bảy đều tại thời gian nghỉ ngơi cùng chúng ta nói hắn tuần lễ này lại làm cái gì khôi hài hoặc khả ái sự tình, sau đó tránh ta cùng Mark toàn thân nổi da gà."

"Nếu như cùng một chỗ liền là ưa thích cam đoan, trên thế giới này sẽ không Thiên Thiên có người tại chia tay." Khang Mỹ Na nhún vai, "Ta tin tưởng ngươi có ngươi nguyên nhân, có lẽ là muộn tao có lẽ là xấu hổ có lẽ chính là không có nghĩ nhiều như vậy - "

"Nhưng ta biết hắn làm như thế nguyên nhân." Khang Mỹ Na nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên sáng lên điện thoại màn hình, nở nụ cười đưa di động đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu."Là bởi vì hắn thật yêu ngươi, hắn đem ngươi đặt ở hắn tương lai mỗi một ngày bên trong."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn điện thoại di động một chút, là Khương Daniel truyền đến mới tin tức.

【 ca ngươi uống quá lâu! ! ! 】

"Ta nói như vậy, biết hắn vì cái gì làm như vậy sao?" Khang Mỹ Na ngoẹo đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Bởi vì hắn kế hoạch tương lai đều có ngươi, cho nên hắn sợ hãi ngày nào mất đi ngươi, tương lai của hắn liền sẽ trở nên một đoàn hỗn loạn."

"Ngươi cũng không sẽ cam lòng để hắn Thiên Thiên tiếp nhận bị ném rơi sợ hãi a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel Kakao truyền đến một con sinh khí Apeach, có chút xin lỗi cười, sau đó truyền về một cái vị trí tin tức.

\- vừa vặn, ta cũng muốn Niel.

\- Mỹ Na còn chưa đi, đến đây đi, ta nghĩ chính thức giới thiệu một chút bạn trai ta cho nàng nhận biết.

FIN.

Trứng màu:

Thế là Khương Daniel tại thu được tin tức sau mười phút bên trong liền xuất hiện, Khang Mỹ Na thậm chí hoài nghi hắn kỳ thật căn bản dài Phong Hỏa Luân ở trên người.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới rốt cục đạt được Khang Mỹ Na cho phép đem ly kia tâm tâm niệm niệm cocktail uống hết, cả người giống xụi lơ mèo con đồng dạng dính trên bàn. Khương Daniel thấy thế đưa tay xe nhẹ đường quen đem người một thanh mò lên, Ung Thánh Hựu mê mẩn hồ hồ ở giữa nghe được Khương Daniel trên người mùi nước hoa, cả người lại đi Khương Daniel trong ngực liều mạng chui.

Khang Mỹ Na có chút dở khóc dở cười, nghĩ thầm cộng sự một hồi rốt cục vào hôm nay giải tỏa Ung Thánh Hựu điểm chết người nhất đặc chất gọi là ngạo kiều.

Cũng không phải sao, rõ ràng thích muốn chết, hết lần này tới lần khác muốn để người ta suốt ngày lo lắng cùng ngờ vực vô căn cứ.

"Ngô, Niel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mê nửa tỉnh bắt đầu khởi xướng sữa điên, "Mỹ Na ngươi nhìn, đây là bạn trai ta. . . Rất đẹp trai đi."

"Vâng vâng vâng, biết, " Khang Mỹ Na cùng Khương Daniel liếc nhau, "Rất đẹp trai rất đẹp trai."

"Không được ngươi không thể nói hắn soái, hắn là của ta." Khang Mỹ Na vốn là có nghe nói qua Ung Thánh Hựu hành vi cử chỉ rất giống mèo con, không nghĩ tới say Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra càng mèo, hơn nữa còn là loại kia trang hung mèo con, "Ta, ngươi không thể nói hắn soái."

Ta không thể nói hắn soái chẳng lẽ ta còn muốn nói hắn xấu không thành, Khang Mỹ Na có chút bất đắc dĩ, cảm thấy nhân sinh thật khó.

"Thật có lỗi, hắn uống say chính là như vậy." Ở trước mặt người ngoài Khương Daniel cùng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chung đụng Khương Daniel quả thật không giống, soái khí, lễ phép mà có chừng mực. Hắn cúi đầu xuống sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy ôn nhu cưng chiều, "Ca là ta, chúng ta về nhà có được hay không?"

"Về nhà, tốt chúng ta về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình cả người treo đến Khương Daniel trên lưng, Khương Daniel khẽ cười một tiếng cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem người cõng lên tới.

"Tiền bối cám ơn ngươi, " Khương Daniel tựa hồ cũng suy nghĩ rất lâu hẳn là muốn cho Khang Mỹ Na cái gì xưng hô, cuối cùng vẫn là dùng giới văn nghệ nhất vừa vặn trước sau bối phương thức, "Lần sau có cơ hội lại cùng nhau ăn cơm đi."

"Tốt, trên đường cẩn thận." Khang Mỹ Na phất phất tay ra hiệu Khương Daniel mau mau rời đi, sau đó bất động thanh sắc cầm điện thoại di động lên chụp một tấm hình.

Người khác không biết, nhưng thứ bảy tuần sau nhất định phải cùng lý Mark kia tiểu tử giảng, gọi hắn đi Việt Nam thời điểm mình chú ý một chút.

Cái này một đôi đột phá chân trời tránh, không thể trêu vào a không thể trêu vào.


	179. Chapter 179

Giáo ván trượt cái gì, thật sự là diệu a

Các vị nhà khoa học giữa trưa tốt! (đến từ một con đã được nghỉ hè dê chúc phúc

Hôm qua cùng @ Dan Ung cả đời đẩy @ màu trắng hết thuốc cùng một chỗ tại một buổi tối làm ra đến sản phẩm

3000+ nhỏ đoản văn, bạn mọi người cùng nhau thể nghiệm khoa học trơn bóng tấm thanh xuân tiểu luyến yêu

Chúc mọi người nghỉ hè vui sướng!

Bọn hắn đến Chicago thời điểm hay là buổi chiều, vừa đến khách sạn, Ung Thánh Hựu đem hành lý toàn diện hướng nơi hẻo lánh ném một cái, cùng con mèo giống như nhảy lên nhào vào mềm mại trắng noãn giường chiếu bên trong, ôm chăn bông thoải mái mà cọ xát.

Quả nhiên nước Mỹ không khí chính là không giống a. Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ nghĩ.

Sau lưng, con nào đó đại cẩu chó cũng học Ung Thánh Hựu đem hành lý đặt tại bên giường, phối hợp kéo qua một cái lớn túi hành lý, cúi đầu xoay người chơi đùa.

Không đầy một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm giác được sau lưng cọ bên trên một viên lông xù đầu lâu, sau đó là con nào đó đại cẩu chó hưng phấn lại mang một ít nũng nịu thanh âm tại vang lên bên tai: "Ca, chúng ta cùng đi trơn bóng tấm đi!"

"Ừm?"Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mũi bên trong phát ra lười biếng giọng mũi.

"Ca, đừng ngủ!"Đại cẩu chó bất mãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ hừ, "Ngươi cái này đồ ngốc tại nói gì thế, nơi này nào có ván trượt cho ngươi trượt?"

"Có! Ta để người đại diện mang đến rồi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lại, quả nhiên trông thấy Khương Daniel mang tới trong ba lô nhét vào hai cái ván trượt, lập tức bật cười.

"Hành lý của ngươi đều nhét những thứ gì a?"

Khương Daniel ngượng ngùng gãi đầu một cái, "Hắc hắc, tại nước Mỹ trượt một lần ván trượt là giấc mộng của ta, nghe nhiều khốc a!"

"Ngô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tâm động, bây giờ cách sân khấu diễn tập còn có thời gian mấy tiếng, khó được đi tới Chicago, hắn cũng không nghĩ cứ như vậy ở tại trong khách sạn sóng tốn thời gian.

"Ta mới vừa lên đến khách sạn thời điểm trông thấy phụ cận có công viên, chúng ta liền đi nơi đó!"Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dao động, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian thừa thắng truy kích: "Ca, đi mà đi mà!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười vuốt vuốt đại cẩu chó đầu lông, "Tốt, đi!"

Đạt được người đại diện sau khi cho phép, một đoàn người lặng lẽ tránh đi fan hâm mộ, thuận khách sạn cung cấp đường tắt lộ tuyến đi đến công viên.

Tiến công viên Khương Daniel liền vung Hoan nhi, chân trái giẫm mạnh, phải chân vừa đạp, ván trượt liền nghe lời nhanh chóng hướng về phía trước chạy đi. Mặc một kiện không có tay sau lưng thiếu niên giang hai cánh tay, hưởng thụ lấy gió nhẹ cùng ánh nắng, tự do giống bay lượn chân trời hùng ưng, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng ngứa một chút.

Không phải liền là ván trượt sao, ta bằng lái đều có người, có cái gì khó.

Thế là hắn học Khương Daniel dáng vẻ, trái chân đạp trên bàn đạp, chân phải thử về sau đạp một cái, ván trượt thật đúng là chậm rãi hướng phía trước dời động.

Này, đây không phải cũng không có gì khó khăn nha. Ung hư thế Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng nhếch lên cái đuôi nhỏ.

Có câu nói rất hay, người a, không thể cao hứng quá sớm.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên này chính đắc chí, không có để ý lập tức mất cân bằng, còn tốt ván trượt tốc độ còn không mau, hắn tới kịp trực tiếp nhảy xuống, tránh cái mông cùng mặt đất tiếp xúc thân mật.

Ai, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, xám xịt đem cách đó không xa ván trượt kiếm về bày ngay ngắn, lần nữa thử thăm dò đứng lên trên, đem hai tay mở ra duy trì cân bằng, vừa mới chuẩn bị dùng chân phải đạp đến cất bước, bên cạnh thân cánh tay đột nhiên bị một phát bắt được ——

"Ai ---- "

"Đừng sợ, ca, là ta."

"Ai sợ!" Cái này ngốc chó, ngạo kiều mèo xù lông lên đỏ mặt ngẩng đầu oán trách, nhưng là mắt thấy đại cẩu chó muốn buông tay nhưng lại bản năng nắm chặt hắn rắn chắc cánh tay, "Ai ---- ngươi đừng buông tay a ---- "

Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia vội vã cuống cuồng, Khương Daniel ngược lại là cao hứng gấp, ôn nhu tỉ mỉ lại mạnh mẽ ca ca khó được như thế ỷ lại mình, đồ đần mới phải buông tay đâu!

"Ca, tay trái cũng cho ta... Dùng chân phải hướng về sau đạp địa. . . Đừng như thế dùng sức, đúng, hơi uốn gối, dạng này tương đối dễ dàng bảo trì cân bằng... Rất tốt..."

"Uy ---- hai ngươi đây là làm cái gì, cos the heal động tác sao" Hà ta là ai ta tại sao phải ở đây thành mây không khách khí chút nào nhả rãnh lấy hai người bọn họ dính nhau động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lòng nhào ở trước mắt trên đường, vô tâm quản lý nhị ca nhả rãnh, ngược lại là Khương Daniel mân mê miệng đến ngay thẳng biểu đạt bất mãn ——

"Ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca mới không phải the heal, " đại cẩu chó biểu thị hừ ta mới không có đố kị Đại Huy đâu, lý không thẳng khí cũng trạng hướng lấy bát nhà nhị ca hô nói, " chúng ta là science!"

Được được được, ngươi yêu đương ngươi có lý, ta bế mạch, ta bế mạch còn không được à.

Cách đó không xa, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ tại Khương Daniel dẫn đạo hạ chậm rãi tìm được cảm giác; thân thể không còn một mực căng thẳng, biểu lộ cũng trầm tĩnh lại, bắt đầu giống bình thường hưởng thụ lái xe túi như gió hưởng thụ trượt.

"Đúng, chính là như vậy. . ." Khương Daniel len lén liếc lấy nhà mình ca ca, nhìn hắn dần dần tự nhiên liền lặng lẽ buông ra tay trái, lại gặp Ung Thánh Hựu trượt phải y nguyên bình ổn mới yên lòng, "Ca ta buông tay a ~ "

"Ai ---- đừng đừng đừng đừng đừng!"

"Ca, ngươi một mực tiếp tục như vậy là học không được."Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, trong giọng nói rất có một loại chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép trạng thái.

Tiểu tử thúi, lại không phân biệt được ai mới là cái ca.

"Ca ngươi được hay không a?"Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lấy cơ hồ so sánh Tứ Xuyên trở mặt tốc độ cải biến biểu lộ, "Không được chớ miễn cưỡng a."

Lại thế nào sợ Ung Thánh Hựu đều là cái nam nhân, nếu là nam nhân làm sao có thể tuỳ tiện tiếp nhận mình bị nói không được.

Sĩ có thể giết, không thể nhục.

Hôm nay liền muốn để ngươi biết cái gì gọi là thân là ca ca tôn nghiêm.

"Ai nói ta không được! Ta siêu cường! Buông tay liền buông tay!"

Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra Khương Daniel tay, đồng thời tự nhận động tác của mình nhưng nói là soái khí cực hạn.

Nhưng là động tác này tại Khương Daniel trong mắt xem ra, rất có một loại bị làm phát bực mèo con ngay tại ngạo kiều hờn dỗi cảm giác.

Khương Daniel bị mình ví von chọc cười, tiếp theo tại tâm trong lặng lẽ đếm ngược.

3, 2, 1.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền không phụ Khương Daniel kỳ vọng từ ván trượt bên trên ngã xuống, thẳng tắp ngã tiến Khương Daniel đã đợi ở một bên ôm ấp.

Ngọa tào, mất mặt chết rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ngẩng đầu liền nghe được Hà Thanh Vân không lưu tình chút nào chế giễu, ngẩng đầu một cái lại trông thấy Khương Daniel cười đến thấy răng không gặp mắt mặt, cuối cùng cam chịu đem mặt vùi vào Khương Daniel ngực.

Ô ô.

"Ca, đã nói xong siêu lợi hại đâu?"Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu giống tôm luộc đồng dạng đỏ thấu lỗ tai, tâm tình thật tốt, không khỏi nghĩ phải nhiều hơn đùa một chút mình cái này đáng yêu ca, "Không nên miễn cưỡng nha, ngươi bị thương, đau lòng người vẫn là ta a."

. . . Ta nhất định là ngốc mới chịu đáp ứng cùng hai người kia ra. Hà Thanh Vân chế giễu ngưng kết ở trên mặt, ánh mắt chết nhìn xem WannaOne lời tâm tình đại vương tiếp tục mặt không đỏ hơi thở không gấp vẩy lấy trong ngực hắn bạn trai, hình thành một cái đặc biệt có thú biểu lộ. Trong lòng suy nghĩ Lý Đại Huy không hổ là đoàn bên trong đầu, ngay cả tình huống này đều đã giúp hắn dự liệu được, tại hắn trước khi ra cửa liên tục xác nhận ca ngươi thật muốn cùng bọn hắn đi à.

Hẳn là muốn nghe hắn, ách.

"Mất mặt chết nha. . ."Đều đã đến trình độ này, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi, cả người lại đi Khương Daniel trong ngực chui một tấc, thỏa thích khóc lóc om sòm lăn lộn.

"Không mất mặt, Gothic đừng đáng yêu."Khương Daniel đưa tay vuốt vuốt nhà mình mèo con đầu, "Ca lên đi, ta lại kéo ngươi thử một đoạn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí đạp lên ván trượt, tay dựng lấy Khương Daniel tay, chân phải nhẹ nhàng một điểm để ván trượt tiến lên.

"Đúng, hiện tại cảm giác được ván trượt cân bằng đúng không, đến lúc này lại đem chân phải cũng để lên, mới sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy té ngã."Khương Daniel đi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, "Chờ trên chân phải đi về sau qua một trận liền buông tay ra, đừng sợ, ta chống đỡ ngươi, ngươi sẽ không quẳng sàn nhà."

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa tin nửa ngờ mà nhìn xem hắn: "Không cho phép buông tay nha."

Khương Daniel cười, "Ca, Niel lúc nào lừa qua ngươi."

"Vậy chúng ta Niel, hôm qua ăn mấy khỏa kẹo mềm?"Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, đối Khương Daniel cười một mặt đắc chí.

. . . Ta vẫn là ngậm miệng đi. Một giảng đến kẹo mềm, chột dạ Khương Daniel nháy mắt yên tĩnh.

Không nghĩ tới hắn im miệng không nói lại gây nên Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi."Cho nên ngươi hôm qua ăn mấy khỏa kẹo mềm?"

". . . Ca, chúng ta trơn bóng tấm, trơn bóng tấm."Vùng vẫy giãy chết Khương Daniel còn đang nỗ lực chuyển di Ung Thánh Hựu lực chú ý.

"Ngươi trả lời trước ta, nha sĩ không phải nói để ngươi ăn ít mà!"Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức liền muốn giơ lên nắm đấm hướng Khương Daniel trên đầu gõ, lại quên mình bây giờ còn tại ván trượt bên trên.

Ngọa tào.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được lúc sau đã quá muộn.

Ngã sấp xuống sợ hãi để hắn phản ứng đầu tiên nhắm mắt lại, theo dự liệu đau đớn chưa từng xuất hiện, thay vào đó chính là trên môi mềm mại xúc cảm. Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ mở to mắt, từ nheo lại một đường nhỏ bên trong trông thấy Khương Daniel phóng đại mặt, còn có đối phương đồng dạng nhắm mắt lại hôn mình chuyên chú biểu lộ.

Cái này ranh con.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười một tiếng, nhẹ nhàng cắn một chút Khương Daniel miệng môi dưới, "Ngọt, ngươi quả nhiên lại ăn vụng đường."

Thân chính cao hứng lúc bị đánh gãy đã rất ủy khuất, thích ca ca mới mở miệng lại là mình ăn vụng kẹo mềm việc này, Khương Daniel đứng thẳng lôi kéo khóe miệng, một đôi đậu đậu mắt nhìn qua đã vô tội vừa đáng thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy còn tiếp tục như vậy cặp kia máy bay tai đều muốn mọc ra, đưa tay chụp chụp đại cẩu chó đầu, "Tốt Niel, lại không chăm chú điểm ngươi ca đời này cũng đừng nghĩ học được trơn bóng tấm."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đạp lên ván trượt, qua mấy giây mới phát hiện Khương Daniel không có theo tới.

Hóa ra thật sự tức giận rồi?

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới quay đầu lại, quả thật trông thấy Khương Daniel còn đứng tại chỗ, trên mặt cũng là "Ta có nhỏ cảm xúc, ngươi nhanh hống ta " biểu lộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lắc đầu, hắn chính là cầm đứa nhỏ này không có triếp.

Hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện một cái nhẹ nhàng hôn vào trên môi thời điểm Khương Daniel tâm tình mới lại khai lãng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trước mặt hắn ngoẹo đầu nhìn hắn, trong tươi cười tràn đầy đánh lén thành công cảm giác thành tựu.

"Dạng này có thể sao, ta nhỏ huấn luyện viên?"Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel nhịn xuống không cười khóe miệng, lại nhẹ nhàng hôn lên.

. . . Chỗ lấy các ngươi thật coi ta không tồn tại mà! ! ! !

Phương xa đã chụp mấy tấm hình Hà họ tiền tuyến phóng viên tại nội tâm gầm thét.

Nhìn không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu luyện tập một hồi lâu, rốt cục có thể không tại dựa vào Khương Daniel trợ giúp trượt ra một khoảng cách, Hà Thanh Vân thấy thế lập tức giơ lên điện thoại, hướng hai người phất tay xoát tồn tại cảm.

"Hai vị! Nhìn nơi này!"

Hai người có ăn ý đồng thời ngẩng đầu, đối ống kính cười phất tay.

Hà Thanh Vân cười tích trữ video, vừa mới để điện thoại di động xuống, liền gặp Khương Daniel đạp trượt tấm, thở hổn hển thở hổn hển chạy đến bên cạnh mình nhỏ giọng nói: "Thanh Vân ca , chờ một chút video này nhớ kỹ truyền cho ta."

Hà Thanh Vân không khách khí chút nào trợn mắt.

"Biết , đợi lát nữa về khách sạn liền cho ngươi phát."

"Hắc hắc, tạ ơn ca."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel lại chạy về cách đó không xa chính vẫy gọi để mình đi qua Ung Thánh Hựu bên người đi.

Hà Thanh Vân bật cười lắc đầu, quyết định thật nhanh sớm một chút về khách sạn nghỉ ngơi, miễn phải tự mình tiếp tục lưu lại nơi này bị lóe mù mắt chó.

"Bọn nhỏ, ta về trước đi nha." Hà Thanh Vân cũng không có trông cậy vào đạt được đáp lại, ý tứ ý tứ ném câu liền tiêu sái quay người, phất phất tay không mang đi một áng mây.

Cách đó không xa, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái đắc chí, một cước đạp hụt lại rớt xuống ván trượt, Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ chạy lên trước hai bước tiếp được hắn, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đần quá a, thật là Ung xuẩn manh a..."

"Ngươi mới ngu! Ta để ngươi qua đây ngươi làm sao không sớm một chút tới? Đều là ngươi hại!"

"Tốt tốt tốt, đều là ta hại."

"Hừ - "

"Vậy chúng ta thật tuyệt Ung Ung mèo muốn hay không lại trượt một vòng?" Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nắm thật chặt.

"A... -" cái này mới phản ứng được mình bị đại cẩu chó chiếm tiện nghi Ung Thánh Hựu đã không nhớ ra được đây là hắn hôm nay lần thứ mấy đỏ mặt, nhỏ giọng đáp lời "Tốt ~ "

"A hắc ---- "

Hai người chơi một hồi lâu, thẳng đến người đại diện một thông điện thoại đánh tới nhắc nhở nói diễn tập thời gian nhanh đến, hai người mới gấp gáp bận rộn thu thập xong đồ vật, một đường đùa giỡn về khách sạn.

Tiến về buổi hòa nhạc sân bãi di động trên đường, ngồi tại hàng trước Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt đột nhiên ngắm đến ổ ở ghế sau nơi hẻo lánh đối điện thoại di động ha ha cười Khương Daniel, cùng lúc đó, điện thoại di động của hắn vang lên quan cà mới văn chương ban bố thông tri.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, mở ra điện thoại ấn mở thông tri, đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tại ba giây phía trước truyền một cái video.

Video biên tập chiều dài nắm phải vừa vặn, vừa vặn đem đằng sau kia đoạn hắn ngã tiến Khương Daniel trong ngực hình tượng cho cắt đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đoạn cái đồ, cho Khương Daniel phát đi một cái cười trộm biểu lộ bao.

—— chậc chậc, chút mưu kế. Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền hồi phục.

—— bởi vì khả ái như vậy Thánh Hựu ca, chỉ có ta mới có thể trông thấy a kkkk

=END=

Trứng màu:

Diễn tập nghỉ ngơi đứng không, Ung Thánh Hựu dành thời gian xoát xoát thôi đặc.

Quả nhiên, vừa mới Khương Daniel tại quan cà ban bố video đã tại thôi đặc ongniel thiếp bên trên nhấc lên một cỗ nóng sóng.

—— "A a a a a các ngươi nhìn thấy vừa mới quan cà ban bố video sao! ! !"

—— "Các nhà khoa học mau ra đây cuồng hoan a! ! ! ! ! !"

—— "Ván trượt khoa học, ta chết rồi."

—— "A a a a a là Niel giáo ca ca trơn bóng tấm mà!"

—— "Trên lầu! Ta xem là! Ung Ung rất rõ ràng liền rất không thuần thục, giống là vừa vặn mới học được ((tinh tinh mắt "

—— "Trên lầu chính đáp a a a a, giáo ván trượt đây chẳng phải là nhất định sẽ bắt tay tay ngao ngao ngao ngao ngao! ! !"

—— "Đâu chỉ bắt tay a a a a, một chút mất tập trung ngã xuống trong ngực cái gì hắc hắc hắc hắc hắc ((cười xấu xa "

——" trên lầu mấy vị não động phi thường ưu tú! ! !"

—— "Không sai! Nhất định là như vậy!"

——" ta mặc kệ không muốn đánh thức ta, trên lầu mấy vị nói nhất định chính là sự thật!"

Ung Thánh Hựu xoát lấy những này bình luận, trên mặt dâng lên mất tự nhiên nhiệt độ.

Ngọa tào, những người này sợ không phải núp ở chỗ nào nơi hẻo lánh nhìn lấy nhất cử nhất động của bọn họ a? Bằng không làm sao có thể đoán được chuẩn xác như vậy?

" ca, ngươi làm sao rồi? Mặt hồng như vậy?"

Vừa xuống đài Khương Daniel tìm được uốn tại sân khấu bên cạnh đối điện thoại di động nói nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Miêu Miêu quay đầu dùng sức trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái.

Khương Daniel: " ?"

Không mò ra nhà mình Miêu Miêu lập tức xù lông lập tức nũng nịu cá tính, Khương Daniel bá bá đầu, quyết định thức thời nói sang chuyện khác.

" nói đến, Thánh Hựu ca, Chicago bạn trai chiếu, nghĩ kỹ muốn ở nơi nào chụp sao?"

Quả nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu một giây liền bị chuyển di lực chú ý, lập tức vui vẻ gật đầu vẫy gọi để Khương Daniel quá khứ.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên tâm tìm kiếm album ảnh bên mặt, thừa dịp người bên ngoài không chú ý thời điểm vụng trộm tại hắn trên gương mặt hôn một cái.

" ài, ngươi làm gì nha."Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái.

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, " không có gì." Quay người cầm ra tay cơ, chụp được Ung Thánh Hựu in ba viên nốt ruồi bên trái mặt.

Ha ha, dắt tay bạn trai chiếu tính là gì.

Hắn có, cũng không chỉ có như vậy chứ.

=THE END=


	180. Chapter 180

Con nào đó con chuột lâm thời khởi ý, hai giờ bên trong làm ra sản phẩm, quả thực so 51 ngày đó còn không cho người sống.

Rất thô ráp, không có logic lại không có hành văn, mọi người liền thích hợp xem đi.

Sân trường đại học thiết lập, OOC

-

0.

Đến điểm khởi đầu mới đi, liền ngươi cùng ta.

1.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn vô duyên vô cớ xuất hiện bữa sáng ngày thứ hai mươi lăm.

"Hừm hừm, để cho ta tới nhìn xem hôm nay là cái gì. . . Oa, là cửa ngõ kia một gian đánh giá siêu tốt cháo ài. Ài ta nói Ung Thánh Hựu, người này hẳn là rất chú ý ngươi ờ." Hảo bằng hữu lão hồ ly Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không chút nào giấu diếm trong giọng nói trêu chọc cùng bát quái tâm lý, " không phải làm sao như thế vừa vặn, ngươi hôm qua mới cấp tính dạ dày viêm hôm nay liền đưa cháo cho ngươi đây?"

"Ngươi đừng nói như vậy, ta quái không có ý tứ." Ung Thánh Hựu gãi gãi đầu, thượng thổ hạ tả một đêm để hắn hiện tại sắc mặt vẫn có chút tái nhợt, " ta cũng muốn biết đây là ai, nhưng lâu như vậy ta đều không thể có nửa điểm đầu mối."

"Ngươi muốn biết hắn là ai? Hừm, chúng ta Dữu Dữu rốt cục lại nghĩ yêu đương rồi?"

"Không phải, vừa vặn tương phản." Ung Thánh Hựu phản bác rõ ràng, nói chuyện để hắn dạ dày lại bắt đầu bốc lên, " ta chỉ là muốn đem mấy ngày nay bữa sáng tiền trả lại hắn, sau đó cự tuyệt hảo ý của hắn."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là một cái bạc tình người.

Chính xác thuyết pháp hẳn là, hắn vốn cũng không phải.

Hắn tại nước bên trong thời điểm liền phát hiện mình cùng người khác khác biệt. Nước bên trong tiểu nam hài đang đứng ở đối tình yêu cùng khác phái cảm thấy hiếu kì giai đoạn, nhưng khi hảo hữu ngày nào đó cầm không biết làm sao đoạt tới tay Tiểu Hoàng sách tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lắc lư lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng những không có cảm thấy nửa điểm tâm tình hưng phấn, còn cảm thấy hảo hữu ngăn trở mình cơ hồ hai phần ba ánh mắt thực tế rất phiền.

Từ đó về sau hắn liền cảm thấy mình không thích hợp.

Khi đám con trai tụ tại một khối thảo luận lớp học nữ đồng học tướng mạo cùng dáng người lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại càng chú ý cùng hắn trò chuyện những người này biến âm thanh không, còn có khả năng hay không lại cao lớn, phía dưới đồ vật lớn nhỏ như thế nào.

Khi đám con trai làm thành một vòng nhìn xem trên màn hình phát hình trưởng thành phim nhựa điện thoại xem như trân bảo lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa đứng ở một bên, cảm thấy trong điện thoại di động truyền ra nam tính thở dốc so nữ hài tiếng kêu hấp dẫn hơn người.

Thừa nhận mình xu hướng tính dục đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói cũng không phải là một kiện quá khó khăn sự tình, hắn rất nhanh liền tiếp nhận mình là đồng tính luyến sự thật. Cũng vui vẻ xem nghĩ đến trên thế giới này tuyệt đối không phải chỉ có hắn một cái đồng tính luyến ái, muốn tìm tới một nửa khác cũng tuyệt đối không phải là không có khả năng sự tình.

3.

Lớp mười một năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được chân chính tâm động.

Đối phương là lớp học nhân vật phong vân, lại cao lại soái, thành tích tốt, hay là lớp học đủ loại kiểu dáng ban tế vận động thi đấu quân chủ lực.

Đối mặt dạng này người, ai có thể không tâm động.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ liền không có ý định đi cùng những cái kia hoa si tiểu nữ sinh tranh đoạt, dù sao hắn cũng không cho rằng dạng này một cái soái khí đại nam hài sẽ thả lấy những cái kia xinh đẹp lại kiều tiểu khả ái nữ hài tử không muốn, đến cùng cả người cao tương cận nam hài tử yêu đương.

Chỉ là mỗi lần đụng tới tỏ tình hoặc truy cầu, " ta có người thích" cái này nhất câu trả lời chân thật lại luôn nói không nên lời, để Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là đủ kiểu bất đắc dĩ.

Hắn chưa từng hi vọng xa vời qua mình sẽ cách mộng đẹp thực hiện gần như vậy.

"Thánh Hựu, nếu như ta nói ta thích ngươi. . . Ngươi sẽ như thế nào?"

Cái kia hắn thích nam hài, liền đứng ở trước mặt hắn, cúi đầu nói ra câu này Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ không dám muốn.

Người bên cạnh nhóm tại ồn ào, đang chơi đùa, đang gọi lấy muốn Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng hắn.

"Tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu nói lâng lâng, cảm giác mình giống sống ở một cái Plato tình yêu trong chuyện xưa." Kỳ thật ta cũng thích ngươi."

Nhưng hắn cũng từ không nghĩ tới Plato tình yêu cố sự, sẽ giống bọt biển đồng dạng, đụng một cái liền nát, không chịu nổi khảo nghiệm.

"Ài ta cứ nói đi, hắn thật là GAY nha."

Cái kia một giây trước còn cúi đầu nói thích hắn nam hài, giờ phút này ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xem người chung quanh, trên mặt là cược thắng ngạo khí, " thế nào? Ta liền nói cảm giác của ta rất chuẩn đi."

"Ngược lại là ngươi, ta rõ ràng nghe nói đồng tính luyến ái đều sẽ có ra đa của mình, ngươi có vẻ giống như liền mất đi hiệu lực a?"

Người kia lại quay tới, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thất kinh biểu lộ, hành vi giữa cử chỉ toát ra tràn đầy trào phúng.

"Ngươi thật cho là ta sẽ thích ngươi sao? Ngươi thật cho là ta giống như ngươi buồn nôn sao?"

"Đừng nằm mơ đi, như ngươi loại này không người bình thường, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là làm oan chính mình đem ngươi bắt tới, sau đó bảo ngươi cút trứng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi hé mở lại khép lại, xương mắc tại cổ họng lung bên trong cuối cùng vẫn là không nói ra miệng.

Ta như thế thích ngươi, ngươi tại sao phải bộ dạng này đối ta.

Cuối cùng hắn chỉ là quay người bước nhanh rời đi, ý đồ không nhìn phía sau tiếp tục truyền đến giễu cợt cùng ác ngôn tương hướng.

Hắn xử lý chuyển trường, ngừng dùng cũ số điện thoại di động cùng tất cả SNS số tài khoản, lấy cách trở những cái kia giống như là biển gầm bài sơn đảo hải mà đến, không lưu tình chút nào đè ép mình chua nói chua ngữ.

Nhưng loại kia bị thích nhất người tự tay đẩy tới vách núi đau nhức, cho đến ngày nay để Ung Thánh Hựu hay là thường thường tại nửa đêm mơ tới cảnh tượng lúc đó mà bừng tỉnh, từ đó lại không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Những ký ức kia giống nho nhỏ trùng, phảng phất móc sạch Ung Thánh Hựu đầu cùng cốt tủy, để đen tối hết thảy như bóng với hình.

4.

"Ta biết ngươi còn để ý lấy sự tình trước kia." Ung Thánh Hựu tại đại học nhận biết cái thứ nhất hảo bằng hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đại khái là toàn đệ nhất thế giới cái biết hắn những này người trong quá khứ, " nhưng ngươi tổng không có thể làm cho mình một mực khốn ở trong đó a, ngươi một mực vây khốn mình, sẽ chỉ làm thực tình muốn cho ngươi ấm áp người bị ngươi ngăn trở bên ngoài."

"Mẫn Huyền a." Ung Thánh Hựu uống một ngụm trên tay cháo, ấm áp lấp đầy cảm giác để dạ dày khó chịu thư giãn rất nhiều, " ta đã sớm không yêu cầu xa vời cái loại người này xuất hiện. Giống ta loại người này a, ai sẽ cầm thực tình đối ta."

"Ta không phải người sao?"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không ưa nhất Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này cam chịu dáng vẻ, vậy sẽ để hắn rất muốn đem cái kia đục cầu thịt người tìm tòi ra đến ném vào hán sông, " Thánh Hựu, ta nói thật, ngươi hẳn là cùng cái này bữa sáng tiểu đồng bọn gặp mặt - không biết vì cái gì, ta cảm giác hắn là thật tâm. Liền xem như nữ hài tử, kết giao bằng hữu cũng không phải chuyện gì xấu."

"Ta không nghĩ lãng phí người ta thời gian." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời.

"Cái kia cũng đừng lãng phí mình thời gian." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, " ta là nghiêm túc, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nên yêu thương lâu dài. Chân chính, ấm áp yêu đương."

"Đừng, ngươi đây là làm khó đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói, " ta nói qua ta sớm liền từ bỏ việc này."

5.

"Mẫn Huyền ca nói hắn không khuyên nổi." Kim Tại Hoán một bên nhai lấy bữa sáng bánh bao một vừa nhìn điện thoại, ngay cả cái ánh mắt đều không cho gục xuống bàn Khương Daniel, " ta nói Daniel, ngươi nên mình xuất hiện đi? Thiên Thiên cái gì đều không làm liền vụng trộm thả cái bữa sáng liền đi, đừng nói hai mươi lăm ngày, ngươi thả hai mươi lăm năm Thánh Hựu ca sẽ không biết là ngươi a."

"Ta. . . Ta không dám mà!" Khương Daniel không sợ trời không sợ đất, ngay tại ba loại đồ vật trước mặt sợ: Côn trùng, quỷ hồn, Ung Thánh Hựu." Thánh Hựu ca tại câu lạc bộ đối ta tốt như vậy, ta thật là sợ hắn biết ta thích hắn về sau liền không để ý tới ta, kia nhân sinh của ta còn có ý gì. . ."

"Đừng đừng, ngươi mở ra cái khác bắt nguồn từ mình phim dài tập a." Kim Tại Hoán vội vàng lên tiếng ngăn cản nhà mình hảo hữu tiếp tục nghĩ linh tinh công kích, " ngươi không nghĩ cho hắn biết, vậy ngươi đưa bữa sáng làm cái gì?"

"Bởi vì Thánh Hựu ca đều không ăn bữa sáng a!" Khương Daniel dùng bên ngoài bao mũ che mình mặt, " không ăn điểm tâm sao được! Hắn đều như vậy gầy! Mà lại ngươi nhìn hắn, có phải là không chỉ bữa sáng, cơm trưa bữa tối cũng đều ăn bậy a? Hôm qua mới sẽ dạ dày viêm. . ."

"Daniel, " Kim Tại Hoán đưa di động đặt ở Khương Daniel trên bàn, " ngươi nói ngươi vì cái gì thích Thánh Hựu ca a?"

"Vì cái gì thích Thánh Hựu ca?"

6.

"Bởi vì Thánh Hựu ca đều không ăn bữa sáng a!"

Nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong điện thoại di động truyền ra thanh âm quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút đem miệng bên trong bát cháo phun ra ngoài.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi. . ."

"Xuỵt." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền duỗi ra một ngón tay đặt ở môi của mình một bên, " ngươi nghe hắn nói."

" không ăn điểm tâm sao được! Hắn đều như vậy gầy! Mà lại ngươi nhìn hắn, có phải là không chỉ bữa sáng, cơm trưa bữa tối cũng đều ăn bậy a? Hôm qua mới sẽ dạ dày viêm. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không thể tin nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại, ánh mắt giống nhìn thấy quỷ.

"Daniel, " nghe thấy Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt trừng phải càng lớn." Ngươi nói ngươi vì cái gì thích Thánh Hựu ca a?"

Kim Tại Hoán nhất định là cố ý, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

"Mẫn Huyền, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng ngăn cản Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, " đừng như vậy, ta. . ."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi tin tưởng ta." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, thanh âm ôn nhu, " ngươi cần hắn, chỉ là ngươi không biết mà thôi."

【 ca ca ca ca ca, ta cùng Tại Hoán muốn đi mua đồ uống, ngươi có muốn hay không uống gì? 】

【 a tiêu đường macchiato? Băng? Toàn băng? 】

【 không tốt a ca, ngươi không phải cảm mạo vừa vặn? 】

【 a. . . Ta chỉ là, trước mấy ngày nghe được ngươi tại ho khan, đúng, ân thật chỉ là nghe được. 】

【 ta mới không có! Ca ngươi chỉ biết khi dễ ta! 】

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền để Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt tinh thần có chút hoảng hốt.

Từng có lúc, mình đã dần dần để Khương Daniel từng bước một đi vào mình vì từ ta bảo vệ xây lên tường thành?

Thế nhưng là điều này đại biểu ta cần hắn sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng không biết.

"Vì cái gì thích Thánh Hựu ca?"

Khi Khương Daniel nói ra câu nói này lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài ý muốn phát phát hiện mình thế mà nín thở.

Như cái muốn tỏ tình tiểu cô nương giống như.

"Kỳ thật nếu như muốn ta nói, ta cũng không thể nói vì cái gì."

"Đại khái là bởi vì hắn dáng dấp đẹp trai, lời hắn nói luôn luôn có thể đùa ta cười."

"Hắn rất thích khi dễ ta, nhưng hắn mỗi lần câu lạc bộ đều sẽ giúp ta lưu một vị trí, sẽ giúp ta lấy lòng ăn cùng uống ngon."

"Bất quá thật kỳ quái ờ, mặc dù hắn thật thật rất ôn nhu, nhưng cùng lúc hắn lại để cho ta cảm thấy thật là xa xôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel thanh âm không hiểu có chút muốn khóc, nghe chính nhập thần lúc bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bài níu lại ra bên ngoài kéo.

Dùng đầu gối nghĩ cũng biết hắn muốn đi đâu.

"Đừng, Mẫn Huyền." Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu kháng cự, " xin nhờ không muốn, ta còn chưa chuẩn bị xong. . ."

"Còn chưa chuẩn bị xong cũng phải tốt, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngữ khí khó được cường thế không dung Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt, " hai người các ngươi cho ta hảo hảo nói chuyện, lão tử chịu đủ suốt ngày cùng Tại Hoán lúc ước hẹn cũng đang thảo luận chuyện của các ngươi."

"Đúng không. . . Cái gì? Ngươi cùng Tại Hoán?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình lại một lần nữa bị thế giới lừa gạt.

"Đúng rồi, cho nên ngươi cùng Khương Daniel cho ta tốt tốt giải quyết vấn đề, chúng ta về sau đi câu lạc bộ chính là đi Double date." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói lẽ thẳng khí hùng, " chúng ta chịu đủ tại câu lạc bộ muốn nhìn hai ngươi sắc mặt còn không thể hảo hảo dính nhau sinh sống."

. . . Cho nên là lỗi của chúng ta rồi?

7.

Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trong lòng là hốt hoảng.

Tại hậu tri hậu giác trông thấy Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại màn hình biểu hiện trò chuyện vừa kết thúc lúc là càng hốt hoảng.

Đang cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán hai người không chút do dự vứt xuống một mình lúc hắn cảm thấy mình đều quả thực muốn ngừng thở ngay tại chỗ thăng thiên.

"Cái kia. . ."

"Cái kia. . ."

Có lẽ là hai người đều chịu không được cái này mỗi người đều có mục đích riêng trầm mặc, đồng thời đều mở miệng.

"Ca ngươi nói trước đi." Khương Daniel nói.

"Bữa sáng đều là ngươi tặng?" Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch trực tiếp cắt vào chủ đề.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel lần này thật sự có chút chân tay luống cuống, "Ca ngươi không nên tức giận, ta chỉ là lo lắng ngươi đều không ăn bữa sáng. . . Ngươi đều gầy như vậy, còn tiếp tục như vậy thân thể nhất định sẽ hư mất. . ."

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel vô tội cẩu cẩu mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đưa tay lột một thanh đại cẩu chó mềm mềm tóc, " cám ơn ngươi, nhưng về sau đừng tiêu số tiền này."

"Ca!" Khương Daniel không phục.

"Ta không đáng ngươi tốn thời gian tại trên người ta." Ung Thánh Hựu quay người muốn đi, " ngươi hay là ta thích nhất niên đệ, nhưng thật xin lỗi, ta không có tư cách khi ngươi thích học trưởng."

"Ca!" Khương Daniel hoảng, trực tiếp xông tới từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thon gầy bóng lưng.

"Niel, ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút giãy dụa.

"Ca, ngươi nghe ta nói hết, nghe ta nói hết." Khương Daniel dúi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, thanh âm buồn buồn nghe giống như là tùy thời đều có thể khóc lên.

"Ngươi đừng sinh Tại Hoán khí, hắn chỉ là muốn giúp ta."

"Ngươi đừng sinh Mẫn Huyền ca khí, mặc dù ngươi nhất định không biết hắn đem ngươi sự tình trước kia nói cho ta."

Cảm nhận được người trong ngực có chút run rẩy, Khương Daniel thu tay lại đem người ôm chặt hơn.

"Ca, ngươi thật cách ta thật xa thật xa."

"Mặc dù ta như bây giờ ôm ngươi, ta vẫn cảm thấy ngươi cách ta thật xa."

"Người kia đến cùng là ai, hắn đến cùng dựa vào cái gì dạng này một mực lưu tại trong lòng ngươi, để ta thế nào cũng không đi vào được."

"Ta thật khó chịu, hảo hảo khí, ngươi là ta nâng trong lòng bàn tay ngay cả chơi cái bệnh tim chỉ cần thấy được là tay của ngươi ta đều không nỡ dùng sức đánh tình nguyện thua trận người, hắn dựa vào cái gì, dựa vào cái gì tại ta còn chưa kịp gặp ngươi thời điểm đối ngươi như vậy."

"Ca, ta sẽ không cần ngươi quên những chuyện kia, bởi vì ta biết kia là không thể nào, sẽ chỉ đối ngươi tạo thành không tất yếu áp lực."

"Ta chỉ hi vọng ngươi tại ta ý đồ tới gần ngươi thời điểm, không muốn tại bởi vì vì chuyện đã qua mà cho là mình không đáng bị yêu mà đem ta đẩy ra, được không?"

Khương Daniel mỗi chữ mỗi câu giảng vội vàng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đỏ cả vành mắt.

"Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người về ôm lấy Khương Daniel, " ta sợ cô đơn, cũng sợ bị ném rơi."

"Ta kỳ thật không có chút nào ôn nhu, bởi vì ta sẽ rất không có cảm giác an toàn, ta sẽ đối ngươi rất hung."

"Ta rất khó tiếp tục đùa ngươi cười, bởi vì ta sẽ chỉ vẫn muốn cùng ngươi nũng nịu muốn ngươi ôm ta một cái."

"Ta sẽ không lại mua cho ngươi tốt ăn ngon uống, bởi vì ta sẽ muốn cùng ngươi cùng đi ra ăn."

"Cho dù là dạng này, " Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, " ngươi còn phải thích ta sao?"

Một giây sau hắn đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel giương lên khóe miệng.

8.

"Ngươi chỉ phải tin tưởng ta liền tốt."

9.

Thật xin lỗi, không kịp tham dự quá khứ của ngươi.

Cám ơn ngươi, tại kinh lịch kia hết thảy về sau hay là chống đỡ xuống dưới, để ta có thể gặp ngươi.

10.

Mà ta muốn tương lai, cũng chỉ phải có ngươi một cái liền đủ.

-

Một con dê nho nhỏ lời cuối sách

Kỳ thật viết bản này văn còn có một cái mục đích, chính là muốn cùng mọi người trò chuyện

Buổi tối hôm nay quả thực, kia là một mảnh quỷ khóc sói gào a

Từ năm trước tháng tám thích Dan Ung đến bây giờ, Thiên Lôi cái khác CP, vì nhà mình CP bất bình, khổ sở sinh khí đủ loại kiểu dáng sự tình cùng cảm xúc ta đều trải qua, cho nên đêm nay tâm tình của mọi người ta rất hiểu

Nhưng nhìn xem mọi người sụp đổ cảm giác giống như nhìn thấy mấy tháng trước mình, không khỏi cảm thán tốt thanh xuân a (không giống ta lão Dương một con

Không dám nói mình bây giờ tâm tính điều vừa được nhiều tốt, nhìn thấy tự nhiên hay là sẽ không vui

Nhưng là nhưng là đâu, đêm nay ta phát hiện để ta càng khổ sở hơn sự tình, không phải khoa học không có phát đường cũng không phải cái khác CP phát đường, mà là các ngươi khổ sở, ta liền theo khổ sở

Ta rất thích mình cuộc sống bây giờ, truy tinh đối ta mà nói tựa như là một cái điều hoà, mà không phải chân chính vui vẻ khổ sở chờ một chút cảm xúc nơi phát ra

Cho nên ta đêm nay kỳ thật còn đầy bình tĩnh, trừ tiết mục tổ cho hảo hảo 11 cái đại nam hài làm kỳ kỳ quái quái mánh lới để ta rất khinh thường bên ngoài

Nhưng nhìn thấy bầy bên trong có người cuộc sống thực tế gặp không chuyện vui, đêm nay lại nhận đoàn tổng bạo kích

Mới thật sự rõ ràng biết

Các ngươi không vui, so ta yêu CP không phát đường càng làm cho ta khổ sở

Có lẽ sẽ viết dạng này một thiên văn cũng là thụ đến tâm tình bây giờ ảnh hưởng đi

Tại ta nhân sinh cơn sóng nhỏ nhất thời điểm gặp phải Dan Ung gặp phải các ngươi, bởi vì các ngươi ta mới tìm về mình chân chính thích sự tình yêu làm sự tình cũng tìm về đối với cuộc sống nhiệt tình và vui sướng, mới có hiện tại sống rất tốt thời gian

Cho nên ta yêu các ngươi, cũng càng không nỡ xem lại các ngươi khổ sở dáng vẻ

A ta thực tế không biết nói chuyện, suy nghĩ thật là nhiều nói không có nói ra

Nhưng mọi người chỉ cần nhớ kỹ ta yêu các ngươi, hi nhìn các ngươi đều sống rất tốt rất tốt

Khổ sở thời điểm nhớ kỹ, các ngươi còn có ta

Cứ như vậy, ta là dê <3


	181. Chapter 181

# tiêu chuẩn nhìn đề mục liền biết nhân vật chính là ai hệ liệt (không

# bên trên một thiên quá ngược bị nào đó con chuột Thiên Thiên lấy ăn nướng thịt dê làm uy hiếp mà xuất hiện sản phẩm

# nhưng ta là không thể nào ngọt qua con kia con chuột

# đời này cũng không thể (bản thân từ bỏ

# rất ngắn, ta cũng không biết mình đang viết gì

# có thể là tiếng lòng của ta đi (lạnh lùng

#OOC

-

"Ni - ngươi - "

Khương Daniel chính một bên gặm kẹo mềm một bên ôm máy tính hướng phấn hồng lạp xưởng đệ đệ đoàn gian phòng đi đến chuẩn bị đến một trận mồ hôi và máu lâm ly chém giết, chuyên tâm tự hỏi chiến thuật đầu bị gian phòng bên trong đột nhiên truyền đến mềm nhu tiếng nói chấn sửng sốt một chút, đợi đến lại một lần nữa lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm mình đã đi trở về trong phòng, cùng trên sàn nhà ngồi co lại thành nho nhỏ một đoàn người - trên tay kia mang theo kính mắt tên trọc - mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ.

Lại là cái này tên trọc! Tại sao lại là nó!

Khương Daniel trong lòng là sụp đổ, từ khi cái này tên trọc cường thế tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày trở lại túc xá chuyện thứ nhất chính là xông trở về phòng kiểm tra hắn đầu trọc đại quân còn an không mạnh khỏe, tiếp lấy có thể một người ổ trong phòng vì mỗi một cái đầu trọc phối quần áo, thậm chí còn lập thành mỗi cái tên trọc một tuần lễ mặc phối hợp đều không thể lặp lại loại này không hiểu thấu kiên trì.

Ngay từ đầu Khương Daniel còn cảm thấy chơi búp bê ca ca thực tế đáng yêu phạm quy, trò chơi cũng không đánh an vị ở một bên nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc làm lên báo biển nhóm Cody, có đôi khi hào hứng cao sẽ còn một mặt kiêu ngạo mà quay tới cùng Khương Daniel khoe khoang mình phối hợp rất dễ nhìn. Khương Daniel cũng chỉ là nhìn xem hắn cười thỏ răng đều thu lại không được, cũng thừa cơ trong điện thoại cất giữ thêm mấy Trương ca ca chuyên chú lại đáng yêu bên cạnh chụp.

Nhưng lâu Khương Daniel bắt đầu ý thức được cảm giác nguy cơ, vẫn là đối một đống cười đến muốn ăn đòn tên trọc.

Ca quan cà ảnh chân dung đổi thành tấm kia cùng tên trọc chụp ảnh chung, ân, không quan hệ, chí ít fan hâm mộ có phát hiện ta tại hiện trường.

Lại có fan hâm mộ cho ca ném tên trọc, ân, không quan hệ, ca thích.

Ca ôm con kia trọc Tử Tiếu phải thật vui vẻ, ân, không quan hệ, ca vui vẻ ta liền vui vẻ.

Ca trên giường sắp bị tên trọc bao phủ, ân, không quan hệ, dù sao dạng này ca phải xuống tới cùng ta ngủ.

Ca cũng đang giúp tên trọc phối quần áo không để ý tới Niel, ân, không quan hệ, tối nay mới hảo hảo trừng phạt hắn, sau đó ngày mai muốn gọi ca giúp ta tuyển quần áo.

Ài! Ca quan cà ảnh chân dung lại đổi! Mau đi xem một chút. . .

Không đúng, tên trọc ngươi vì cái gì ở nơi đó! Cho ta từ ta Thánh Hựu ca trên bờ vai xuống tới!

. . .

"Ca làm sao rồi?" Dù cho nội tâm lại sụp đổ, lo liệu lấy muốn làm mới mới hảo nam bạn một cái dự tính ban đầu, Khương Daniel hay là ngồi xổm người xuống cùng ngồi dưới đất Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thẳng, cố gắng ý đồ không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt tên trọc tay.

"Ta quên nó tên gọi là gì. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói vô tội, ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel con mắt phảng phất đều bịt kín một tầng thủy khí, lại cúi đầu xuống nhìn xem trong tay hắn tên trọc một mặt tình thương của cha tràn lan tăng thêm không dừng tận áy náy, "Ngươi tên là gì a. . . Thật hỏng bét ta làm sao quên nữa nha. . ."

Khương Daniel lần này không thể nhịn được nữa.

Tên trọc đến cùng có cái gì tốt! Ca ngươi quá mức thế mà còn giúp chúng nó đặt tên! Ngươi đều chỉ sẽ gọi ta Daniel hoặc Niel, cũng không gặp ngươi cho ta lấy ra tên hiệu!

Khương Daniel rất tức giận, hậu quả rất nghiêm trọng.

Mới là lạ.

"Ca có đem tên của bọn nó nhớ lại sao? Cùng loại viết tại bản bút ký bên trong loại hình." Sủng nam bạn đạt nhân Khương Daniel cuối cùng chỉ là đem nội tâm tất cả gầm thét ngạnh sinh sinh nuốt xuống, sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu."Dù sao nhiều như vậy chỉ, ca ngươi làm sao nhớ ở a."

"A! Có! Niel ngươi là thiên tài!" Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đều sáng, từ dưới đất hưu luồn lên đến chạy đến bên giường, duỗi tay ra từ giường trên lấy lại một quyển sách nhỏ.

Dạng này thật có hiệu quả mới là lạ. Khương Daniel sinh không thể luyến nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường tên trọc chồng.

A không đều giống nhau.

Không có tóc thì thôi, còn một mặt thiếu người đánh.

"Ta biết." Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu còn thật sự có biện pháp, trên mặt tràn ngập giải quyết vấn đề mừng rỡ.

Tốt a, ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi.

Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi, đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người."Cho nên nó kêu cái gì?"

"Nó là ni ni." Ung Thánh Hựu sờ lấy trên tay báo biển con rối, cười đến một mặt cưng chiều.

. . . Không đúng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức đột nhiên hoàn hồn, quay đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel ánh mắt giống nhìn thấy quỷ.

"Ca nói nó kêu cái gì?" Khương Daniel cười tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu vây ở mình cùng ván giường ở giữa tiểu không gian ở trong.

"Không có. . . Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu chột dạ biểu hiện chính là ánh mắt loạn phiêu, Khương Daniel cũng là không vội, nhẹ nhàng khẽ vươn tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay bản bút ký đoạt lại.

"Ài! Ni. . . Niel không nên nhìn á!" Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là cái trong lòng bí mật nhỏ bị phát hiện tiểu hài, nóng vội muốn đem bản bút ký cướp về, bất đắc dĩ trên thể hình chênh lệch vẫn còn để hắn không công mà lui, chỉ có thể đỏ mặt trốn vào dưới giường.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bút tích, trong đầu nghĩ đến ca ca của mình ngồi tại trước bàn sách một bút một họa nghiêm túc giúp tên trọc nhóm lấy tên hình tượng, cảm thấy tâm mềm mại giống đều muốn hóa đồng dạng.

Kính mắt muốn thay phiên mang, thứ hai là tiểu Đào, thứ ba là Tiểu Khương, hôm nay là Thứ tư, cho nên là ni ni.

Mười mấy con tên trọc, mười cái danh tự, mỗi cái danh tự đều vòng quanh Khương Daniel chuyển.

Khương Daniel đem bản bút ký thả lại giường trên, thuận tay đem một con đổ xuống báo biển phù chính.

"Ca cứ như vậy thích ta?" Một giây sau Khương Daniel liền chui tiến dưới giường ôm lấy xấu hổ đến cơ hồ muốn tan vào vách tường Ung Thánh Hựu, "Sớm một chút nói nha, thiệt thòi ta còn cùng những cái kia tên trọc ăn dấm lâu như vậy."

Nghe thấy lời này Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều không tốt, "Cái gì tên trọc! Người ta đều có danh tự! Bọn hắn là báo biển Ung!"

"Là báo biển Ung thế nhưng là đều dùng tên của ta lấy tên sao?" Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ đỏ lỗ tai, Khương Daniel cười đến càng vui vẻ hơn, tay kìm lòng không được luồn vào Ung Thánh Hựu áo vạt áo."Hảo hảo, về sau không gọi bọn hắn tên trọc."

Cảm giác được người sau lưng không an phận, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái xoay người quay tới trừng mắt Khương Daniel, "Niel, đừng làm rộn, ngày mai còn có hành trình. . ."

Lời nói còn đến không kịp nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị Khương Daniel trực tiếp ép dưới thân thể hôn.

"Ca đem cùng báo biển nhóm chơi thời gian lưu cho ta nha." Khương Daniel vừa nói, một bên đem Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay ni ni một cái gọn gàng ném tốt nhất trải.

"Ài. . . !" Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên đối Khương Daniel đơn giản thô bạo phương thức xử lý cảm thấy bất mãn, "Ngươi làm sao. . ."

"Ni ni hay là tiểu hải cẩu nha." Khương Daniel cúi người cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái kéo dài hôn, thẳng đến nghe thấy người trong ngực miệng bên trong tràn ra thỏa mãn than thở."Các tiểu bằng hữu lưu tại giường trên ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ liền tốt."

"Ngô. . . Khương Daniel ngươi lưu manh. . ."

"Thánh Hựu ca! Bọc của ngươi. . ." Lý Đại Huy ôm một cái rương chật vật đem cửa phòng mở ra một vết nứt, lại tại không cẩn thận nghe thấy trong phòng vị thành niên phi lễ chớ nghe thanh âm lúc nhanh chóng lại đóng cửa lại.". . . Khỏa."

"Làm sao rồi?" Phấn hồng lạp xưởng ca ca đoàn đang ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon ăn lầu chín ăn đêm hảo bằng hữu Lại Quan Lâm đưa lên gà rán, một mặt mờ mịt nhìn xem cử chỉ không hiểu thấu Lý Đại Huy.

"Không có việc gì." Lý Đại Huy khóe miệng cố gắng câu lên một cái xấu hổ mà không mất đi lễ phép mỉm cười, sau đó ôm Ung Thánh Hựu bao khỏa trở về gian phòng của mình.

"Fan hâm mộ tặng?" Bạn cùng phòng Bùi Trân Ánh mấy giây trước còn nằm ở trên giường đọc manga, trông thấy bao khỏa nháy mắt liền từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên chạy như bay đến Lý Đại Huy bên cạnh, "Thứ gì a?"

"Cho Thánh Hựu ca." Lý Đại Huy nắm lên trên bàn trang trí đao không khách khí chút nào từ thùng giấy băng dán cắt xuống dưới."Hi vọng không phải cái kia. . ."

Mở ra bao khỏa nháy mắt Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lý Đại Huy quả thực cảm giác muốn té xỉu.

"Tên trọc! ! ! Tại sao lại là ngươi a! ! !"

"Lý Đại Huy! ! ! Muốn ngươi lắm miệng! ! !"

-

Tên trọc đến cùng nơi nào tốt, đủ để cho hắn biến thành tất cả bát muội đều ước ao ghen tị đối tượng.

Thật sự là báo sinh thắng lợi tổ.

Hừ.

Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không nói kỳ thật hai phiến ta cũng mua một con (ôm lấy ta tên trọc một cái trăm mét bắn vọt

Dan Ung


	182. Chapter 182

# SARS hình sân trường AU, trọng độ trọng độ OOC dự cảnh

# nhận nào đó con chuột dẫn dắt mà đối ngược văn đột nhiên có không hiểu chấp nhất

# chính là một thiên ngược văn, cẩn thận khi đi vào

# nhưng kỳ thật ta cảm thấy chưa hề nói đặc biệt ngược

# thật xin lỗi xin đừng nên mắng ta

# là một cái ta rất thích đề tài, bất đắc dĩ hành văn không đủ viết thành một cái sức kéo chống đỡ không dậy nổi đề tài cố sự, nhìn mọi người không chê

# đặc biệt cảm tạ IOI các tiểu tỷ tỷ hữu nghị khách mời, xin mọi người ủng hộ nhiều hơn GUGUDAN & WEKI MEKI

# thật không có BG

# sẽ để cho các cô gái hữu nghị khách mời thuần túy chỉ là bởi vì Dan Ung đều là thỏa thỏa cong (không đúng lắm

0.

Ta nguyện hóa thành nhìn hết tầm mắt thiên nhai phía kia đá xanh.

Khắc dấu trong lòng là tên của ngươi.

1.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu tuần lễ này lần thứ mười lăm tại hành lang bên trên bị Khang Mỹ Na chặn lại.

Mà bây giờ bất quá là Thứ tư tám giờ rưỡi sáng.

"Ngươi có phải hay không thật nghe không hiểu tiếng người." Dù là tốt tính như Ung Thánh Hựu, tại dạng này không hiểu thấu mãnh liệt thế công hạ cũng là thời gian dần qua bắt đầu cảm thấy bối rối cùng không chịu đựng nổi, " tiểu học muội, ta đã nói mất trăm lần ta không biết ngươi, ngươi có thể hay không mình có chút nhãn lực độc đáo làm rõ ràng tình trạng?"

"Nếu như có thể ta cũng không nghĩ dạng này!" Khang Mỹ Na có chút nóng nảy đưa tay ngăn trở Ung Thánh Hựu đường đi không để hắn đi, " ta hai ngày này về nhà về sau đem tất cả có thể nhìn thấy ảnh chụp đều lật lượt, thậm chí hỏi cha mẹ ta nước ta trong nước nhỏ cao trung tất cả đồng học ta đến tột cùng có nên hay không nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu người này, tất cả chứng cứ đều biểu hiện ta cùng ngươi cho tới bây giờ không hề có quen biết gì, theo lý đến nói ta cũng không nên khi nhìn đến ngươi lần đầu tiên liền làm cho ra tên của ngươi. . . Ài ài ài ngươi đừng đi a!"

"Chính ngươi đều nói không nên có gặp nhau, " Ung Thánh Hựu lần này là thật không kiên nhẫn, " kia chỉ nói rõ một sự kiện chính là ta quá nổi danh, dẫn đến ngươi vừa nhìn thấy ta liền có thể trực giác phản xạ ra tên của ta, chỉ đơn giản như vậy."

"Nói đến có tự tin, ngươi ngược lại là nói một chút ngươi nơi nào nổi danh a!" Khang Mỹ Na cũng thụ đủ rồi, đối Ung Thánh Hựu không lưu tình chút nào bóng lưng rời đi hô to, " nha, Ung Thánh Hựu -!"

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tám thành là phạm Thái Tuế, không phải làm sao lại tại khai giảng tuần đầu tiên liền trêu chọc phải Khang Mỹ Na cái này tiểu tổ tông.

Từ hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nơi đó nghe nói nàng vốn nên là năm ngoái liền muốn nhập học sinh viên năm nhất, bởi vì động không nhỏ giải phẫu mới không thể không giữ lại học tịch trước tiên nghỉ ngơi nuôi một năm.

"Ngươi nói nàng sẽ không phải là động liên quan tới đầu óc giải phẫu a?" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận ngồi tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sát vách nghĩ linh tinh, " vậy thật là không được, phải đi hỏi một chút nàng ở đâu nhìn bác sĩ, động cái giải phẫu đem não đều làm hư."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cười mà nhìn xem hắn, không nói gì.

"Ngươi làm gì nhìn ta như vậy?" Ung Thánh Hựu chờ nửa ngày không đợi được hảo hữu đáp lại, một quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ý vị thâm trường mỉm cười, vốn là không thế nào tốt tâm tình càng buồn bực hơn.

"Không có gì, liền chẳng qua là cảm thấy rất thú vị." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, " ngươi tự suy nghĩ một chút, ngươi bao lâu không có cùng trừ ta cùng Tại Hoán bên ngoài người nói chuyện qua rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời nghẹn lời, sau đó lập tức phản bác, " ta cùng với nàng kia không gọi nói chuyện, gọi là ta bị quấy rối, ta chỉ là tại bảo vệ nhân thân của mình an toàn."

"Tốt tốt tốt, ngươi muốn làm sao giảng đều tùy ngươi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lắc đầu, cười đến bất đắc dĩ, " bất quá Thánh Hựu, ngươi không nên cảm thấy ta tại chế giễu - ta là thật vì ngươi cao hứng. Mặc kệ là dạng gì nguyên nhân, chí ít, ngươi bây giờ nhiều một cái nói chuyện đối tượng."

"Kia cái kia gọi nói chuyện đối tượng." Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên không lĩnh tình.

"Nàng kế tiếp còn là biết một thẳng tới tìm ngươi ngươi tin hay không?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại cười, cười đến Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn đánh hắn, " bốn bỏ năm lên, các ngươi liền là mỗi ngày đều sẽ giảng bên trên nhiều lần lời nói người - oa, nói không chừng ngươi cùng với nàng nói so ta cùng Tại Hoán một ngày nói còn nhiều."

"Nói nhảm nhiều như vậy, ngươi cùng Kim Tại Hoán học a?" Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát đứng người lên đi ra ngoài, " để ta đi yên lặng một chút, thuận tiện giúp ta cầu nguyện không muốn gặp lại kia tên điên."

"Đi thong thả."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là cứ như vậy đi, hoàn toàn không cố vấn tại hắn đóng cửa lại đồng thời vang lên chuông vào học âm thanh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nụ cười trên mặt rất nhanh liễm xuống dưới.

"Đứa bé kia là ngươi phái tới sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem điện thoại di động của mình xâu có tô điểm chút bừng tỉnh thần, " ngươi cũng không nỡ hắn một mực như thế đem mình giam lại, đúng hay không?"

Hắn mở ra điện thoại khóa bình phong, khăn trải bàn là bốn cái nam hài đứng tại trên bờ cát bóng lưng.

3.

"Ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại phòng học lớn tầng cao nhất, đối hình trên tay lẩm bẩm.

"Lúc này mới khai giảng ngày thứ ba a, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trên tấm ảnh cười đến một mặt xán lạn nam hài, ngữ khí đều không tự chủ nhu hòa, " kia tên điên đã tới tìm ta nhiều lần. Nói cũng kỳ quái, sân trường này như thế lớn, nàng làm sao chính là có biện pháp tìm tới ta đây?"

"Ngươi nói nàng có phải hay không là loại kia khủng bố tình nhân a? Sẽ theo dõi hoặc nghe trộm làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu làm như có thật vòng cố vấn bốn phía một cái, " bất quá coi như thật là tốt như vậy, ta cũng có tự tin nơi này thực tế quá vắng vẻ, muốn đi lên thang lầu cũ kỹ như vậy lại vặn vẹo, nàng một cái nữ hài tử, hay là làm qua giải phẫu người, nhất định đi không được."

"Mà lại nơi này như thế vắng vẻ, nàng coi như thật thần thông quảng đại đến có thể định vị ta ở nơi nào, cũng nhất định tìm không thấy."

Dù sao nơi này là chỉ có ngươi cùng ta mới biết được địa phương không phải sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ là chuyên chú nhìn xem hình trên tay.

"Lúc nào sẽ cùng nhau đi lên ăn cơm trưa a." Nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu mới lại mở miệng, mang theo khàn khàn giọng nghẹn ngào, " Niel."

Giống như là ngay cả một chút xíu sầu não thời gian cũng không nguyện ý cho hắn đồng dạng, một trận gió mạnh đột nhiên đảo qua toàn bộ sân thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái không có nắm vững, ảnh chụp cứ như vậy thoát tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay muốn đi bắt, liều mạng nhảy lão cao lại vẫn không địch lại gió mạnh mẽ.

Tại rơi xuống đất nháy mắt hắn dẫm lên một khối nhỏ từ trên tường tróc ra từ gạch, đau chân.

Nhưng hắn không có có tâm tư bận tâm mình, nhịn đau một cà thọt một cà thọt đi xuống lầu.

Dù sao, chân bị trật lại thế nào đau, cũng không kịp đau lòng một phần vạn.

4.

"Mỹ Na!"

磪 hữu tình chính hào hứng cao cùng Kim Độ Diên thảo luận cơm trưa muốn ăn cái gì, lại bị hậu phương đột nhiên truyền đến xe đạp tiếng thắng xe dọa cho phát sợ. Lúc này mới chú ý tới nguyên bản cùng các nàng song hành cưỡi xe đạp Khang Mỹ Na không biết lúc nào rơi ở phía sau, vội vội vàng vàng dừng xe mới một quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Khang Mỹ Na tay che lấy tim, cả người lẫn xe ngã trên mặt đất.

"Ngươi không sao chứ? Trái tim không thoải mái sao? Muốn hay không giúp ngươi gọi xe cứu thương?" Hai nữ hài lần này cũng hoảng trận cước, trông thấy Khang Mỹ Na nước mắt trên mặt thời điểm trực giác tưởng rằng đau đến khóc càng làm cho các nàng cảm thấy trước nay chưa từng có đường hoàng, " ài ngươi còn tốt chứ, có phải là rất đau a. . . Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi không có phát hiện ngươi không thoải mái, không có việc gì không có việc gì không có việc gì chúng ta sẽ theo ngươi, không sợ. . ."

Không, không đúng.

Đây không phải là nàng quen thuộc bệnh tim đau đớn, mà là xa lạ từ trong ra ngoài, một loại trên tình cảm đau tê tâm liệt phế.

Nàng rõ ràng đây không phải thứ thuộc về nàng.

Một trang giấy nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống, kẹt tại Khang Mỹ Na tóc bên trên.

Nàng ngồi dậy, đem tờ giấy kia lấy xuống. Kia là một tấm hình, đã có một chút vết trầy, nhìn qua không phải mới chụp; cấp trên là một cái chỉ nhìn cũng làm người ta nhịn không được cảm thấy sáng sủa nam hài, cười cong con mắt lại cười ra thỏ con răng.

Quan trọng hơn chính là, Khang Mỹ Na ở hai mắt của hắn bên trong trông thấy tinh tinh - đó là một loại đặc biệt không giống ánh mắt.

Một loại thích người đang ở trước mắt ánh mắt.

"Đây là cái gì?" Kim Độ Diên tại Khang Mỹ Na bên người ngồi xuống, thấy rõ trên tấm ảnh người sau thanh âm đều cất cao một cái tám độ, " a! Khương Daniel?"

"Khương Daniel? Học trưởng kia?" 磪 hữu tình tiểu toái bộ chạy đến Khang Mỹ Na một bên khác, tựa ở Khang Mỹ Na trên bờ vai cùng một chỗ nhìn xem tấm hình kia, " ài - thật ài, ai người học trưởng này thật mọc rất đẹp trai, tốt đáng tiếc. . ."

"Đáng tiếc?" Khang Mỹ Na ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía 磪 hữu tình.

"Ừm a, học trưởng hắn. . . Một năm trước ra tai nạn xe cộ, " 磪 hữu tình rủ xuống tầm mắt, xinh đẹp trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tràn ngập không bỏ, " khi đó hắn vừa luyện qua câu lạc bộ muốn về nhà, gặp gỡ say rượu điều khiển. . . Cả người bị đụng bay ra ngoài, đầu trực tiếp đụng vào cột điện. . ."

Kim Độ Diên nhìn xem Khang Mỹ Na càng phát ra khó coi biểu lộ, đưa tay ra hiệu 磪 hữu tình không muốn lại nói tiếp, " Mỹ Na ngươi đừng quá để ở trong lòng, học trưởng trước đó là nhiệt vũ xã thanh thứ nhất ghế xếp, thầm mến hắn người có rất nhiều, sẽ xuất hiện tấm hình này cũng không ngoài ý muốn."

Không phải.

"Không có ý tứ, nhờ các người đợi chút nữa giúp ta điểm cái tên." Khang Mỹ Na từ dưới đất bò dậy, đỡ lên chân đạp của mình xe, " ta đột nhiên nhớ tới một chuyện rất trọng yếu, tất cần trở về xử lý một chút."

"A?" 磪 hữu tình có chút không nghĩ ra, " thế nhưng là thân thể ngươi. . ."

"Thật là rất trọng yếu chuyện rất trọng yếu." Khang Mỹ Na cưỡi lên xe đạp, quay đầu lại có chút xin lỗi thè lưỡi, " ta không sao, thật có lỗi hù đến các ngươi."

"A? Ờ. . ."

Còn đến không kịp nói xong" vậy ngươi phải cẩn thận" dặn dò, Khang Mỹ Na lập tức không có ảnh, 磪 hữu tình cùng Kim Độ Diên đứng tại chỗ hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Rõ ràng đều là từ nhỏ cùng nhau chơi đùa đến lớn khuê mật, luôn luôn không theo bài lý giải bài Khang Mỹ Na lại cho tới bây giờ đều vẫn là có biện pháp thành công điên phục các nàng trước kia tất cả tưởng tượng.

5.

"Độ Diên."

Kim Độ Diên đang cùng 磪 hữu tình biểu hiện ra cái gì gọi là lợi dụng chân dài ưu thế đang ngồi ở xe đạp bên trên tình huống dưới chân nhất câu liền đem xe đạp trụ cột đá lên đến, một cái quen thuộc mà có chút thanh âm vội vàng từ phía sau lưng vang lên.

"A? Thánh Hựu học trưởng?" Kim Độ Diên hơi kinh ngạc, cái này cùng với nàng bất quá chỉ là tại năm ngoái tân sinh nhập học thức trên có qua gặp mặt một lần học trưởng thế mà nhớ kỹ tên của nàng, " làm sao rồi? Xem ra rất bộ dáng gấp gáp?"

"Ây. . . Cái kia. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ý thức được "Ngươi có thấy hay không Daniel ảnh chụp" vấn đề này đối một cái giao tình còn thấp học muội mà nói thông tin lượng có thể sẽ quá lớn, ấp úng nửa ngày, " ngươi có thấy hay không một tấm hình? Có chút cũ."

"Daniel học trưởng ảnh chụp sao?" Một bên 磪 hữu tình đầu ngược lại là xoay chuyển nhanh, thanh âm lại có chút không có tí sức lực nào, nhỏ nhỏ giọng nát niệm nói, " nguyên lai là tại tìm đồ, ta vừa mới còn tưởng rằng là chạy tới cùng chúng ta Độ Diên tỏ tình. . ."

"Nghĩ quá nhiều." Kết quả tự cho là đủ nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm vẫn là bị nghe được, Kim Độ Diên không lưu tình chút nào một bàn tay đập vào 磪 hữu tình trên trán, " tấm hình kia bị bằng hữu của chúng ta nhặt được, bây giờ tại nàng nơi đó."

Không nghĩ tới dễ dàng như vậy tìm về ảnh chụp hạ lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút liền muốn kích động đến khóc lên. Trở ngại tại học muội nhóm trước mặt vẫn là muốn duy trì một cái cao lãnh học trưởng hình tượng, thu thập một chút cảm xúc mới một lần nữa mở miệng, " tạ ơn, cái kia học muội tên gọi là gì? Ta muốn làm sao tìm được nàng?"

"A. . . Nàng vừa mới về nhà, nói lâm thời có chuyện rất trọng yếu phải xử lý." Kim Độ Diên suy nghĩ một chút, " không bằng như vậy đi, ta cho ngươi nàng Kakao talk, ngươi trực tiếp cùng với nàng liên lạc."

"Tốt, nhờ ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu móc túi ra điện thoại, " tên của nàng là?"

"Khang Mỹ Na."

Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại trực tiếp quẳng xuống đất.

6.

"Mỹ Na? Làm sao sớm như vậy trở về?"

Khang Mỹ Na mụ mụ nguyên bản trong phòng khách xem tivi, nghe được cửa trước thanh âm mới đi ra, " thân thể không thoải mái sao? Muốn hay không về đi bệnh viện nhìn xem?"

"Không, ta rất tốt." Khang Mỹ Na tùy ý ném ba lô, " mẹ, ngươi có biết hay không quyên trái tim cho ta người kia, tên gọi là gì?"

"A? Cái này. . ." Khang Mỹ Na mụ mụ nhìn qua có chút khó khăn, " xã công bên kia nói vì để tránh cho phiền phức, không cổ vũ ngươi cùng người nhà của hắn gặp mặt, cho nên cũng không có nói cho ta hắn kêu cái gì. . ."

"Kia xã công hắn có tư liệu sao? Hay là bệnh viện sẽ có tư liệu sao?" Khang Mỹ Na cũng không biết tại sao mình lại kiên trì như vậy, nhưng trong tiềm thức luôn cảm giác có cái thanh âm muốn nàng làm như thế, " ta phải tìm tới hắn. . . Ta phải biết hắn là ai."

Nàng nắm thật chặt Khương Daniel ảnh chụp, tay có chút phát run.

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trường học đứng ngồi không yên cả ngày, về đến nhà nằm ở trên giường tiếp tục đứng ngồi không yên.

Ai khó tìm, làm sao hết lần này tới lần khác liền rơi vào Khang Mỹ Na trong tay nữa nha.

"Uy, Tại Hoán a. . ."

"Còn không có về." Kim Tại Hoán vừa nhận điện thoại liền tức giận cho cái nhất ngay thẳng đáp lại, " ta vì ngươi đều đem một cái căn bản chưa từng gặp mặt học muội thiết đặt làm Kakao đặc biệt chú ý, nàng một lần ta ta nhất định ngay lập tức liên lạc ngươi, đừng lo lắng, được không?"

"Ta không có lo lắng. . ."

"Không có lo lắng ngươi mỗi qua mười phút liền gọi cho ta một lần làm gì? !" Kim Tại Hoán bão nổi, " lão tử cả ngày mệt mỏi chết rồi, ngươi dám can đảm lại đánh một lần ta liền trực tiếp kéo đen ngươi, ngươi có biết hay không hệ học được vừa khai giảng nhiều bận bịu, ta bây giờ tại trên xe còn mở máy tính đang đánh công văn. . . Uy? Thánh Hựu ca? Ngươi đang nghe sao?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng lên một cái thê lương cười, " thật có lỗi, là ta quá tự tư, còn làm phiền ngươi cái này."

Nhưng ta chỉ là rất tịch mịch nha.

Không có hắn, ta thật thật, rất sợ hãi a.

"Ngươi. . . Ai, không có việc gì a, thật xin lỗi, ta cũng quá hung." Nghe ra Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hợp, Kim Tại Hoán cũng thả mềm ngữ khí, " nhưng ca, ta là thật hi vọng ngươi muốn đi lên phía trước. . . Đều một năm."

Daniel cũng sẽ không hi vọng ngươi dạng này.

Nghĩ đến hảo hữu, Kim Tại Hoán khống chế không nổi đỏ cả vành mắt, công văn cũng không hạ được đi.

"Ca, " Kim Tại Hoán liếm liếm có chút càn chát chát bờ môi, " ta cùng Mẫn Huyền ca đều sẽ bồi tiếp ngươi. Cho nên đừng cảm thấy mình là một người hoặc rất cô đơn, được không?"

Nghe được đầu điện thoại kia truyền đến buồn buồn một tiếng" ân", Kim Tại Hoán mới một bên dỗ dành người một bên cúp điện thoại. Ngẩng đầu, trông thấy mây đen dày đặc bầu trời.

Sắp mưa rồi nhỉ.

"Daniel. . ." Kim Tại Hoán đem đầu dựa vào cửa sổ, nước mắt hay là rớt xuống, " thật xin lỗi."

Thật xin lỗi, chúng ta không có thể thay thay ngươi hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn hắn.

Nhưng chúng ta cuối cùng không phải ngươi nha.

8.

Ra ngoài ý định, trái tim quyên tặng người gia thuộc không chỉ có không chút do dự đáp ứng cùng Khang Mỹ Na gặp mặt yêu cầu, thậm chí chủ động cho Khang Mỹ Na nhà mình địa chỉ, mời Khang Mỹ Na tới cửa ngồi một chút.

"Là tiểu mỹ nữ đâu. . ." Quyên tặng người mụ mụ tựa hồ rất thích nàng, nhìn xem ánh mắt của nàng có chút ướt át, " thân thể cũng còn tốt sao? Có cái gì tác dụng phụ?"

"Không có, ta khôi phục rất tốt." Khang Mỹ Na cười cười, " thật, rất cám ơn các ngươi."

"Không có gì tốt tạ, chúng ta Niel, nếu như biết mình cứu ngươi một cái như thế xinh đẹp nữ hài tử, nhất định cũng sẽ rất kiêu ngạo cùng vui vẻ."

Khang Mỹ Na tay lại cầm thật chặt một điểm.

"Ngài nói. . . Hắn tên gọi là gì?"

"Daniel, Khương Daniel." Khương mụ mụ đưa tay kéo Khang Mỹ Na, " đến, ta dẫn ngươi đi gian phòng của hắn nhìn xem."

"Mặc dù nói như vậy có chút mê tín, nhưng ta nghĩ ngươi có trái tim của hắn, hắn đồ vật trong phòng ngươi nhất định sẽ thích."

9.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả quyết định đem đứng ngồi không yên thời gian cầm đi ăn bữa tối, không nghĩ tới ngay tại ăn xong liền làm muốn rời khỏi nháy mắt kia hạ lên mưa rào tầm tã.

Mình nhất định là phạm Thái Tuế, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Lấy cái này khí thế, nhìn qua không hạ cái một hai giờ là sẽ không ngừng.

Ỷ vào rời nhà không xa, đánh giá trong chốc lát chạy về đi đại khái cần phải bao lâu thời gian, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát quyết nhiên quyết định đội mưa xông về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới cực kỳ lâu sự tình trước kia.

Cũng là một cái rơi xuống mưa rào tầm tã ban đêm, cùng hôm nay đồng dạng không có tinh tinh, không có trăng sáng, hắn cũng giống vậy không có mang dù.

Nhưng lúc đó, hắn có hắn.

"Chúng ta chạy đi!" Người kia kéo tay của hắn, cười con mắt đều không có.

"Bệnh tâm thần, ngươi không nhìn trời mưa như thế lớn?"

"Ài, đừng sợ nha." Người kia tiến đến trước mặt hắn, nhẹ nhàng tại khóe miệng của hắn rơi kế tiếp nghịch ngợm hôn, " ta không phải ở đây sao?"

Ài, ngươi nhìn.

Ta hiện tại có thể bốc lên mưa to chạy về nhà.

Ngươi nói, ta có phải là biến dũng cảm rồi?

Thế nhưng là ngươi đây? Ngươi đi nơi nào rồi?

10.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi về đến nhà trông thấy một người ngồi xổm tại bên ngoài, chống ra màu đỏ dù che mưa phá lệ dễ thấy, rất giống một lớn đóa sinh trưởng ở góc tường độc ma cô.

Tựa hồ là nghe được tiếng bước chân của hắn, ma cô bỗng nhúc nhích, sau đó chậm rãi đứng lên.

"Ngươi không có mang dù?" Mãi cho đến ma cô đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhìn rõ nguyên lai là Khang Mỹ Na, lúc này chính một mặt lo lắng duỗi thẳng cánh tay muốn cho mình che mưa, " có phải là điên rồi? Mưa như thế lớn! Ngươi dùng chạy trở về?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Khang Mỹ Na ý đồ giúp mình bung dù tay, " làm sao ngươi tới rồi? Còn có ngươi là làm sao biết nhà ta tại cái này?"

Khang Mỹ Na không có trả lời, chỉ là cúi đầu xuống từ túi xách bên trong xuất ra tấm kia Khương Daniel ảnh chụp.

"Ta đến đem ngươi người trọng yếu nhất còn cho ngươi." Nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, lại đem cây dù hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu xê dịch, " xin thương xót, ngươi chống đỡ cái dù đi. Ngươi hẳn là không nỡ hắn xối a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, không nhìn Khang Mỹ Na trực tiếp hướng trong phòng đi, " ngươi giúp ta đem nó cầm tiến cửa trước đi, làm phiền ngươi."

"Ung xuẩn manh."

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cứng đờ.

"Ngươi không hỏi ta vì cái gì biết cái tên hiệu này sao?"

Vì để tránh cho xối, Khang Mỹ Na đem ảnh chụp lại thu hồi túi xách bên trong, tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng lại một lần nữa giơ lên dù che mưa vì hắn che mưa.

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt.

"Giải phẫu thành công đêm hôm đó, ta làm một giấc mộng." Khang Mỹ Na tựa hồ cũng không cầu Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì đáp lại, phối hợp nói, " ta mộng thấy một nam hài tử, nhẹ nhàng cười nói với ta, a, tốt đáng tiếc a, ta giống như chết mất nữa nha."

Tốt đáng tiếc a, trong điện thoại di động tồn lấy thật nhiều thật nhiều ăn ngon, đều vẫn không có thể cùng hắn cùng đi triều thánh.

Tốt đáng tiếc a, đã nói xong du lịch vòng quanh thế giới, cũng còn chưa kịp đi.

Tốt đáng tiếc a, ta yêu ngươi câu nói này, ta còn không có nói với hắn đủ a.

"Mấy ngày qua ta một mực một mực mộng thấy hắn, nói cũng kỳ quái, rõ ràng mỗi lần ta tại sau khi tỉnh lại liền sẽ quên mặt của hắn, lần tiếp theo lại mộng thấy lúc ta lại có thể rất biết rõ lại là hắn đến."

"Hắn chưa từng có nói cho ta, trong miệng hắn luôn luôn đọc lấy người kia đến cùng là ai."

"Nhưng hắn nói với ta, người kia a, thân thể không tốt lại lão thích uống băng tiêu đường macchiato, gọi nếu như ta có cơ hội cùng hắn cùng đi Starbucks, nhất định phải nhìn chằm chằm hắn điểm trúng chén, không thể uống quá nhiều."

【 ca ngươi lại hơi lớn chén! Không được! Uống nhiều như vậy băng ngươi đợi chút nữa lại muốn đau bụng! 】

【 tỷ tỷ không có ý tứ, có thể giúp ta đổi thành bên trong chén liền được không? 】

"Hắn nói với ta, người kia tâm tình không tốt thời điểm thích lái xe ra ngoài hóng mát, nhưng nếu như có thể tuyệt đối không được để một mình hắn đi ra ngoài, nếu như không có người tại ghế lái phụ hắn sẽ không cẩn thận lái quá nhanh, rất nguy hiểm."

【 ca ca ca ngươi muốn đi đâu? Ta cũng muốn đi! 】

【 không được! Đi địa phương xa như vậy, không có ta một mình ngươi lạc đường làm sao bây giờ a? 】

"Hắn nói với ta, người kia thường thức đêm, nếu như có thể nhất định phải gọi hắn đi ngủ sớm một chút, không nên đem thân thể của mình làm xấu."

【 ca ngươi còn chưa ngủ sao? Vậy ta cũng không ngủ. 】

【 không muốn, ca ngươi ngủ trước ta mới phải ngủ, hì hì. 】

"Hắn nói với ta, người kia ghét nhất người khác nói hắn không có thú, cho nên vô luận hắn nói cái gì, trước cười liền đúng rồi."

【 ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ca ngươi không muốn nói lại ha ha ha ha ha ha. . . 】

【 không được ca ngươi làm sao ha ha ha ha ha buồn cười như vậy ha ha ha ha ha ha. . . 】

"Hắn nói với ta, người kia xem ra rất khôn khéo, kỳ thật căn bản rất ngu ngốc, là cái đồ đần."

"Thế nhưng là hắn cũng nói với ta, vô luận là cái dạng gì người kia, hắn đều cảm thấy rất đáng yêu."

【 ài ài ài ca ta biết! Ngươi liền gọi Ung xuẩn manh đi! Siêu thích hợp ngươi! 】

【 thế nhưng là chỉ có ta có thể gọi! Những người khác không thể! 】

"Hắn nói với ta, người kia tâm tư rất nhẵn mịn, rất không có cảm giác an toàn, cho nên đi cùng với hắn nhất định phải rất trân quý rất trân quý, phải giống như đối đãi bảo bối đồng dạng nghiêm túc đối đãi hắn."

【 ca ca ca, ta nói cho ngươi một cái bí mật nhỏ. 】

【 ta a, thích nhất ca. 】

"Hắn nói với ta, hắn rất xin lỗi." Khang Mỹ Na nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu có chút co rúm bả vai, đột nhiên cũng có rơi lệ xúc động, " hắn đáp ứng kia chuyện cá nhân, hắn không có làm được."

【 ca, chúng ta cả một đời đều cùng một chỗ có được hay không? 】

11.

"Bởi vì nghiêm trọng tâm suy kiệt, ta làm, là thân mật giải phẫu." Khang Mỹ Na nói nói, " cái kia đem trái tim quyên cho ta người, chính là, Khương Daniel."

"Cho nên ngươi biết vì cái gì ta tại nhìn thấy ngươi lần đầu tiên liền có thể kêu lên tên của ngươi sao?"

Bởi vì ngươi là cái kia bị hắn nhớ kỹ trong lòng người.

Viên này trong lòng, liền khắc lấy tên của ngươi.

"Cái này, " Khang Mỹ Na từ túi xách bên trong móc ra một cái cái hộp nhỏ, " là ta tại trong phòng của hắn tìm tới. Nghĩ nghĩ, ta cảm thấy vẫn là đem nó mang cho ngươi tương đối thích hợp."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, cúi đầu tiếp nhận.

Kia là một cái đặc biệt tinh xảo cái hộp nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem nó mở ra, bên trong là một viên kiểu dáng suy nghĩ khác người chiếc nhẫn.

Chiếc nhẫn bên trong khắc lấy một hàng chữ nhỏ.

Votum & fides.

Ngươi là ta duy nhất tín ngưỡng, cũng là ta duy nhất nguyện lấy cả một đời vì lời thề người bảo vệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc không chịu đựng nổi.

Hắn đem chiếc nhẫn chăm chú nắm ở trong tay ngồi xổm xuống, nho nhỏ mặt vùi vào đầu gối.

"Ài, " Khang Mỹ Na có chút nghiêng thân, mấp máy miệng môi dưới nhịn xuống kém chút đến rơi xuống nước mắt." Ngươi đừng khóc a."

12.

Trái tim của ta tại đau nhức, ngươi biết không?

Cho nên ngươi đừng khóc a, ngươi khóc, hắn sẽ đau lòng.

FIN.

# ta thật xin lỗi Khương Daniel! Ta vẫn là rất yêu hắn! Xin mọi người tin tưởng ta! (ni: Ta không tin

# đến từ viện y học học sinh nho nhỏ phổ cập khoa học:

Khí quan quyên tặng giới tính không có hạn chế, nhưng nhóm máu sẽ ảnh hưởng

Trong cuộc sống hiện thực Niel là A hình, Mỹ Na là hình chữ O, cho nên là không thể tiến hành loại này khí quyên

Nhưng là đâu, loại này đề tài hay là cùng hiện thực chênh lệch càng lớn càng tốt.

# chúc WANNA ONE cùng IOI bọn nhỏ bình an khỏe mạnh, sống lâu trăm tuổi


	183. Chapter 183

# đã không nhớ rõ là mấy trăm phấn phúc lợi

# đến từ @ phấn dòng độc đinh điểm ngạnh, bắt cóc Dan x bị trói lầm Ung

# ta cảm thấy mỗi lần ngươi ngạnh đều sẽ bị ta viết lệch ra

# thật rất xin lỗi ô ô ô ô ô

5000+ nhỏ đoản văn,OOC

Rất ít ỏi tiểu cố sự, nhìn mọi người không chê

-

"Đại ca đại ca, ngươi muốn người chúng ta đã mang về!"

Bị gọi là đại ca Khương Daniel ngay tại gặm kẹo mềm, đối với cái này nghe thực tế quá cổ lỗ xưng hô bất mãn hết sức, "A... Tiểu tử thúi, đã đã nói với ngươi không muốn chơi nhân vật đóng vai chơi thái thượng nghiện!"

Bị mắng Lý Đại Huy tự chuốc nhục nhã, bĩu môi phản kích, "Là Niel ca gọi chúng ta đi làm loại này rất hắc đạo sự tình, ngươi không thể trách ta trung nhị hồn bộc phát a!"

Khương Daniel vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu hắn đi ra.

"Ai Niel ca ngươi không thể dạng này! Qua sông đoạn cầu, qua cầu rút ván!" Lý Đại Huy còn tại diễn, "Ngươi cũng không biết chúng ta hoa bao nhiêu lực khí mới đem người tìm tới mang về! Ngươi không thể mục đích đạt tới liền vứt bỏ chúng ta tại không cố vấn!"

"Bùi Trân Ánh! ! ! !" Khương Daniel bão nổi, "Đến đem ngươi tiểu thí hài mang đi! ! !"

Một giây sau Khương Daniel liền hối hận.

"Được rồi trưởng quan, biết trưởng quan!" Bùi Trân Ánh giật nảy mình xông lại, bắt lấy Lý Đại Huy đồng thời không quên duỗi ra một cái tay đối Khương Daniel làm chào một cái động tác.

Phải, lại một cái chuunibyou.

Khương Daniel vô tâm lại ngăn lại bên người hai cái hí tinh trình diễn "Ngươi làm sao có thể phản bội ta, ngươi vì cái gì giúp đỡ hắn" cùng "Ngươi phải tin tưởng ta yêu ngươi, hết thảy đều là sinh hoạt bắt buộc" cẩu huyết tình yêu kịch, lật cái rõ ràng mắt sau đó gọi điện thoại.

"Uy, Tại Hoán." Đầu bên kia điện thoại chính là Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán, "Trân Ánh Đại Huy tìm tới người kia bây giờ ở nơi nào?"

Khương Daniel kỳ thật không phải cái gì tội ác tày trời bắt cóc phạm.

Hắn bất quá chỉ là một cái lại phổ thông bất quá học sinh lớp mười hai.

Ách, phải nói, một cái có mang hắc đạo mộng học sinh lớp mười hai.

Lần này sẽ bí quá hoá liều làm cái này bắt cóc người hoạt động, nguyên nhân kỳ thật cũng rất đơn giản.

Trừ hắn thật nghĩ thể nghiệm một lần làm người xấu cảm giác bên ngoài, chính là cái kia bị hắn bắt cóc người, tại trước mấy ngày đi học trên đường giẫm bẩn hắn vừa mua màu trắng giày.

Cho nên hắn phát thệ muốn tìm tới người kia đến giúp hắn đem giày rửa sạch sẽ.

Chính là đơn giản như vậy lý do.

Đơn giản đến có chút xuẩn.

Kỳ thật các ngươi cũng không thể nói hắn ngốc, đây hết thảy đều là bạn bè của hắn Kim Tại Hoán chủ ý.

"Ăn miếng trả miếng ăn miếng trả miếng có từng nghe chưa?"

"Người ta lại không có bắt cóc ta!" Tính cách thiện lương Khương Daniel kỳ thật trước kia là rất kháng cự việc này, "Dạng này ta chẳng phải là phạm tội!"

"Ai nha, ngươi không phải muốn làm băng đảng sao! Như thế sợ phiền phức sao được!"

"Nào có xã hội đen sẽ làm loại này nhất định khiến mình ngồi tù sự tình!"

"Ai không phải, để hắn đến tẩy cái giày liền đi, không tính quá phận a?" Gây sự đại đội trưởng Kim Tại Hoán kiên nhẫn, "Hoặc là để hắn mời ngươi ăn cái cơm, uống cái đồ uống, giao lưu trao đổi, cũng là một cọc kết giao bằng hữu chuyện tốt a!"

Thế là một dây thần kinh Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền tiếp nhận "Kết giao bằng hữu" lý do này, sau đó để bên cạnh vận sức chờ phát động hai cái rất là vui vẻ tiểu bằng hữu xuất phát đi bắt người.

"Chính là hắn."

Sau đó liền thành hiện tại bộ này tình cảnh, Kim Tại Hoán lôi kéo Khương Daniel thần thần bí bí đi tới nhà mình nhà để xe.

"Hóa ra các ngươi còn lái xe đi bắt người a?" Khương Daniel dở khóc dở cười, "Ngươi cùng kia hai cái tiểu gia hỏa đều còn không thể lái xe a?"

"Mẫn Huyền ca có bằng lái a!" Kim Tại Hoán nói, cười đến xán lạn, Khương Daniel nhìn xem kia tròn trịa bánh bao khuôn mặt lại chỉ muốn một bàn tay đập tới đi.

"Ngươi tốt Kim Tại Hoán, thế mà ngay cả Mẫn Huyền ca đều biết việc này rồi?" Khương Daniel nhớ tới cái kia mặt lạnh ca, lạnh giận không chỗ phát tiết, "Hắn không có ngăn cản ngươi?"

"Không có a, hắn buộc phải cao hứng nhất." Kim Tại Hoán nhún vai, "Ngươi biết, cái kia, sống được càng nhu thuận người càng muốn phản nghịch."

Vậy mà tìm không thấy lý do phản bác.

Khương Daniel nâng trán, "Người đâu?"

Kim Tại Hoán lúc này mới nghĩ từ bản thân đi tới nhà để xe mục đích, "A a, tại buồng sau xe đâu."

"Các ngươi thật đem người thả buồng sau xe? ? ?" Khương Daniel bắt đầu đồng tình cái kia không cẩn thận dẫm lên mình giày quỷ xui xẻo, "Thật khi chúng ta đã là trên đường tổ chức rồi? Người ta nếu là nghĩ quẩn làm sao bây giờ?"

"Yên nào, không có việc gì không có việc gì." Kim Tại Hoán ngược lại là nói chắc chắn, "Tới tới tới, ta để các ngươi gặp mặt."

Nhờ có mình những người bạn này, hiện tại hổ thẹn cảm giác người ngược lại thành hắn Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel một vừa nhìn Kim Tại Hoán mở ra sau khi toa xe, một bên cảm thán nói những người này tương lai đều so hắn thích hợp làm xã hội đen.

Buồng sau xe vừa mở ra Khương Daniel liền mộng.

Người trong xe nhìn qua hẳn là ngủ, có chút hít hít lông mi dài, như Hi Lạp điêu khắc tuấn mỹ bên mặt, còn có mặt mũi trên má dệt hoa trên gấm ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy may mắn mình có như thế một đám hỗn trướng bằng hữu.

Bất quá hắn nghĩ lại, lại nghĩ tới một kiện nghiêm trọng sự tình.

"Tại Hoán đâu, " Khương Daniel sững sờ mở miệng, "Ta làm sao không nhớ rõ cho ta dẫm lên giày người, bộ dạng như thế soái?"

"A? ? ? ?"

Sự thật chứng minh, Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lý Đại Huy hai cái tiểu bằng hữu nhận lầm người, tra được rõ ràng là S lớn điện cơ hệ số 25, lại ngạnh sinh sinh buộc thành hí kịch hệ đồng học hào học sinh.

Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Nếu không, chúng ta đem hắn trả về a?" Kim Tại Hoán ấp a ấp úng mở miệng.

"Thế nhưng là hắn bây giờ tại đi ngủ." Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt cái trán, "Có phải là kia hai cái tiểu thí hài có cho người ta hạ dược, không phải dưới loại tình huống này làm sao có thể ngủ."

"Kia không phải ⋯⋯ chúng ta đem hắn nhét vào ven đường a?"

"Vậy không được!" Khương Daniel từ chối thẳng thắn, "Nhét vào ven đường, nếu là cho cái khác chân chính lòng mang ý đồ xấu người mang đi nên làm cái gì? Hắn bộ dạng như thế soái!"

"Cũng không phải không có đạo lý rồi ⋯⋯ vậy ngươi bây giờ dự định?"

"Trói lầm người là lỗi của chúng ta." Khương Daniel đứng người lên, đi đến buồng sau xe nhẹ nhàng đem người ôm, "Chờ hắn tỉnh luôn luôn muốn cùng hắn nói lời xin lỗi đi."

"Cũng không phải không có đạo lý rồi ⋯⋯ a? Daniel?"

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem Khương Daniel đem người ôm về trong phòng bóng lưng, một cỗ bát quái chi hỏa ở trong lòng cháy hừng hực.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm cảm thấy đầu hơi choáng váng.

Mình là chuyện gì xảy ra tới?

Sau cùng ký ức dừng lại dưới mình khóa muốn về nhà, sau đó liền không có sau đó.

Hắn giương mắt đảo mắt bốn phía một cái, là cái bài trí ngắn gọn phòng lớn, nhàn nhạt mùi thơm để người nghe liền rất an tâm. Trên người mình thậm chí còn tri kỷ đắp lên hai kiện chăn mền, tựa hồ là gian phòng chủ nhân minh bạch gian phòng nhiệt độ thấp, sợ hắn cảm lạnh mới làm như vậy.

Nhưng lại thế nào tri kỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là rõ ràng ý thức được một sự kiện.

Hắn bị bắt cóc.

Hắn đời này luôn luôn tự xưng là thiện chí giúp người, làm sao lại có như thế ác độc người muốn bắt cóc hắn ⋯⋯

Là không phải là bởi vì hắn xem ra có tiền, muốn cướp tiền?

Hay là bởi vì hắn quá đẹp trai, muốn cướp sắc?

Oan uổng a! Sinh ra dung mạo quý công tử dáng vẻ cũng không phải ta nguyện ý a!

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại cam chịu thời điểm, cửa phòng yên tĩnh bị mở ra.

"Tỉnh rồi?" Một cái giọng trầm thấp tiến đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai đem hắn dọa cho phát sợ, "Còn tốt chứ? Có hay không nơi nào không thoải mái?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là dự định ngẩng đầu liền muốn thống mạ cái kia không biết liêm sỉ bọn cướp dừng lại, không nghĩ tới người tới trực tiếp để hắn mắt choáng váng.

Bả vai làm gì rộng như vậy, chân làm gì dài như vậy!

Cái kia mũi, là muốn để người ở phía trên trượt thang trượt sao!

Còn có cái kia thỏ răng, làm sao khả ái như vậy!

Ai? Chờ, chờ chút.

Ngươi cái này không biết liêm sỉ bọn cướp! Thế mà cười vui vẻ như vậy là chuyện gì xảy ra!

Không có có ý thức đến Ung Thánh Hựu phong phú nội tâm hoạt động, Khương Daniel đi đến bên giường, có chút xấu hổ nắm tóc, "Cái kia ⋯⋯ hù đến ngươi đi? Thật không có ý tứ. Ta gọi Khương Daniel, là S cao trung học sinh ⋯⋯ ngươi không cần lo lắng, là ta cùng bằng hữu tại chơi đùa, kết quả không cẩn thận đem ngươi liên luỵ vào, thật rất xin lỗi."

Nguyên lai không phải có ý định bắt cóc. Minh bạch mình quả nhiên không có chiêu người làm địch về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng thở ra một hơi, lập tức lại giống nhớ ra cái gì đó không được sự tình, trừng to mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel hô to gọi nhỏ.

"Chơi đùa? Các ngươi hiện tại học sinh cấp ba đều chơi loại này bắt cóc trò chơi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng cảm thán thế phong nhật hạ lòng người không cổ, "Không thể làm như vậy được a! Tuổi còn nhỏ không học tốt!"

"Không phải như vậy ca!" Bị lần đầu tiên nhất định là nam thần nhân trách cứ, Khương Daniel một chút liền gấp, "Chúng ta chỉ là ⋯⋯ chỉ là muốn báo thù, kết quả tìm nhầm người ⋯⋯ "

Không giải thích còn tốt, một giải thích Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc hơn.

"Báo thù? Báo mối thù gì? Tiểu bằng hữu ta cùng ngươi giảng, người sống một đời chính là muốn thiện chí giúp người, thiếu gây thù hằn nhiều giao hữu, đối ngươi mới có trợ giúp." Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn quên mình đang bị bắt cóc chuyện này, tận tình khuyên bảo đối với Khương Daniel huấn lên lời nói đến, "Nghe ca ca chuẩn không sai, ngươi ca ta từ nhỏ đến lớn tự hào nhất sự tình chính là không có người không thích ta ⋯⋯ "

"Đó là bởi vì ca dáng dấp đẹp trai a ⋯⋯" Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhỏ giọng nói nói.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe rõ.

"Không, không có việc gì." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, "Ca, cái kia, làm đền bù, ta mời ngươi ăn một bữa cơm đi."

"Không cần, ngươi cũng là học sinh, ta làm sao có ý tứ để ngươi mời ta ăn cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay, "Về sau đừng có lại làm như vậy là được."

"Không được a ca! Dạng này ta sẽ băn khoăn!" Khương Daniel duỗi tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, "Mà lại ⋯⋯ ca không phải nói kết giao nhiều bằng hữu đối ta có chỗ tốt sao?"

"Ừm? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, lúc này mới ý thức được Khương Daniel lời nói bên trong ý tứ.

"Ta muốn cùng ca làm bằng hữu! ! !" Khương Daniel dứt khoát không thèm đếm xỉa, "Ca ngươi tên là gì! Ta có thể cùng ngươi làm bằng hữu sao!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, không nghĩ tới cái này tiểu bằng hữu không chỉ thấy đáng yêu, cá tính cũng là thật đáng yêu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói, " không phải Hồng Thánh Hựu không phải Khổng Thánh Hựu không phải Ôn Thánh Hựu, là Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Thật là khó niệm." Khương Daniel quả quyết từ bỏ, "Ta về sau có thể gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca sao?"

"Đương nhiên có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng dứt khoát, "Daniel."

Ngày hôm đó lầm buộc sự kiện về sau, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm nhưng nói là có bay vọt về chất, khoảng cách của hai người lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được cấp tốc rút ngắn bên trong.

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu xưng hô từ nhất ngay từ đầu "Thánh Hựu ca" biến thành "Thánh Hựu" lại đến "Tiểu Hựu" cuối cùng đến bây giờ "Ung Ung", mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từ vừa mới bắt đầu "Daniel" biến thành "Niel" .

Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy mình tại Khương Daniel trong lòng từ đây thất sủng, mỗi ngày mỗi phút mỗi giây cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ thời điểm hắn cuối cùng sẽ nâng lên hắn Ung Ung, sau đó cười con mắt cũng không thấy.

"Ngươi không yêu ta, " Kim Tại Hoán một mặt ủy khuất, dùng hai con đũa đâm gương mặt của mình thịt, "Ta cũng không tiếp tục là trong lòng ngươi yêu nhất bánh bao nhỏ."

"Ngươi thiếu buồn nôn ngươi." Khương Daniel đưa tay đâm một chút Kim Tại Hoán gương mặt thịt, cười một mặt xán lạn, "Ngươi không cảm thấy Ung Ung đặc biệt đáng yêu sao?"

"Vâng vâng vâng, đặc biệt đáng yêu." Kim Tại Hoán mắt thấy ván đã đóng thuyền, lật cái tiểu Bạch mắt sau liền tiếp nhận bạn bè của mình cũng rốt cục cong sự thật, "Khương Daniel, ngươi có phải hay không yêu ngươi Ung Ung rồi?"

Sau đó hắn đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel khóe miệng cấp tốc đứng thẳng kéo xuống.

"Giống như thật là dạng này." Khương Daniel cả người bỗng nhiên mất khẩu vị, "Nhưng ta không biết hắn có thích ta hay không a, ta ngay cả hắn thích nam sinh hay là nữ sinh cũng không biết."

"Không phải đâu Khương Daniel." Kim Tại Hoán rốt cuộc tìm được cơ hội nhả rãnh bạn bè của mình, cái này khó được chiếm thượng phong thời cơ hắn sao lại tuỳ tiện bỏ lỡ, "Ngươi cùng hắn ở chung lâu như vậy, Thiên Thiên đều dính giống trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp đồng dạng, ngươi thế mà còn không có hỏi qua tâm ý của hắn sao?"

"Ta làm sao mở miệng, trực tiếp hỏi hắn có thích ta hay không sao?" Khương Daniel càng chết mất, "Bệnh tâm thần."

"Ngươi không muốn biết lúc trước ta cùng Mẫn Huyền ca làm sao cùng một chỗ sao?" Kim Tại Hoán nhíu mày, thành công nâng lên Khương Daniel lực chú ý.

"Ca môn! Hạnh phúc của ta cần nhờ ngươi a!" Khương Daniel nháy mắt từ trên bàn bật lên đến, "Mau nói cho ta biết!"

Kim Tại Hoán hí kịch hóa ngoắc ngón tay muốn Khương Daniel ngang nhiên xông qua, nhỏ giọng nói, "Ngươi liền trực tiếp ⋯⋯ "

Đơn thuần ngây thơ như Khương Daniel càng nghe càng cảm thấy e lệ, nhịn không được đỏ mặt kêu to, "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như thế sắc // tình sao!"

Kinh nghiệm già dặn Kim Tại Hoán một mặt bất đắc dĩ nhìn trước mắt tiểu thái điểu, "Ngươi đây liền không hiểu a, trực tiếp bên trên là một môn nghệ thuật."

"Hắn tốt nhất là sẽ lên cho ta!" Khương Daniel mặt hay là đỏ.

"Nếu như hắn thích ngươi hắn liền sẽ cho ngươi bên trên." Kim Tại Hoán lão luyện nói nói, " nếu như hắn không thích ngươi, liền dùng kỹ thuật của ngươi để hắn yêu ngươi."

"Ta nào có cái gì kỹ thuật!"

"Úc đúng nga, ta quên ngươi hay là cái xử nam."

"Kim Tại Hoán ngươi có thể hay không ngậm miệng! ! !"

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel còn là theo chân Kim Tại Hoán đi tớiS lớn cổng, nói là muốn chắn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tan học, để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hảo hảo dạy một chút chưa khai phát qua Khương Daniel.

Kết quả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có vây lại, ngược lại là gặp gỡ trước đi ra Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung Ung!" Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel ánh mắt đều phát sáng, trực tiếp xông lên đến liền cho người ta một cái lớn ôm.

"Khoan khoan khoan khoan các loại, Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu bị xảy ra bất ngờ quái vật khổng lồ ôm kém chút thở không ra hơi, "Làm sao tới rồi?"

"Bồi Tại Hoán đến tìm bạn trai hắn." Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ vẫn còn ngơ ngác đứng tại cửa ra vào Kim Tại Hoán, "Ung Ung chờ một chút có chuyện gì sao? Bọn hắn tiểu tình lữ muốn ăn cơm, Niel không ai bồi rất đáng thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel cẩu cẩu thức nũng nịu ngọt cảm giác cả trái tim đều đang nổi lên, "Tốt tốt tốt, cùng chúng ta Niel ăn cơm."

"A! ! !" Khương Daniel lại giang hai tay ra đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm càng chặt hơn, "Ta liền biết Ung Ung tốt nhất! !"

Cách đó không xa Kim Tại Hoán cùng vừa đi ra cửa trường không bao lâu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai người một mặt sinh không thể luyến nhìn xem Khương Daniel kia mặc dù không tồn tại nhưng vẫn là cơ hồ đều muốn quăng bay đi cẩu cẩu cái đuôi.

Đến cùng ai tại yêu đương a?

"Ung Ung, " Khương Daniel dùng đũa đâm trong chén cơm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng, "Ngươi có không có người thích a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao lại đọc không ra trước mắt tiểu bằng hữu tâm tư, nhàn nhạt cười cười, "Có a."

Lần này Khương Daniel thật chết mất, trong mắt phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn có mắt nước mắt rơi ra tới.

"Ta cùng hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt ngay tại trong phòng của hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý đến nháy mắt bối cảnh tro tối Khương Daniel, phối hợp nói ra, "Ta còn nhớ rõ hắn ngày đó rõ ràng là đi học ngày, nhưng không có mặc đồng phục trường, mặc đơn giản áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần jean, ngốc ngốc đối ta cười ra hắn thỏ con răng."

"Hắn nói nguyện vọng của hắn là làm một cái xã hội đen lão đại, nhưng ta thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy nếu như hắn tại xã hội đen sẽ là bị khi phụ một cái kia."

"Hắn thích ăn kẹo mềm, coi như đã sâu răng vẫn là muốn vụng trộm ăn."

"Hắn không thích đọc sách, thích ca hát, thích khiêu vũ, nhưng ta từ bạn tốt của hắn bạn trai nơi đó nghe nói hắn hiện tại vì tiến S mở rộng bắt đầu trở nên rất chân thành."

"Bạn tốt của hắn bạn trai luôn luôn nói hắn rất ngu ngốc, " Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel tràn ngập ánh mắt bất khả tư nghị, "Nhưng trong mắt ta xem ra, hắn chính là ngu ngốc một cách đáng yêu."

"Người ta thích là, Khương Daniel."

Khương Daniel rốt cục cười, giọng nói mang vẻ một điểm ngượng ngùng không có ý tứ, "Cái gì a ⋯⋯ "

"Ngươi không có cái gì muốn nói sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bên tai càng ngày càng đỏ Khương Daniel không ngừng bật cười, "Ta đều như vậy tỏ tình."

"A ⋯⋯" Khương Daniel đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ bên cạnh ngồi xuống, duỗi tay ra ôm lấy hắn, "Ta còn muốn nói gì nữa nha, Niel thích nhất Ung Ung."

"Mặc dù ngươi không có trói đến có thể giúp ngươi tẩy giày người, " Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nhẹ nhàng tại Khương Daniel trên môi phi tốc hôn một chút, "Nhưng chúc mừng ngươi trói đến một người bạn trai."

Khương Daniel đã bị hạnh phúc làm cho hôn mê đầu, sẽ chỉ ngây ngốc cười.

"Ung Ung, ta lại định ngươi!"

"Về sau đổi lấy ngươi bắt cóc ta cả một đời!"

"Tốt, chúng ta Niel nói cái gì cũng tốt."

-

"Ngươi khi đó là không phải cố ý?"

Một tuần lễ sau, Bùi Trân Ánh một bên gặm bắt đầu bên trên hạt dưa một vừa nhìn Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon dính nhau yêu đương, có chút mồm miệng không rõ hỏi bên người đồng dạng tại gặm hạt dưa Lý Đại Huy.

"Không có cách, Thánh Hựu ca thực tế là, đại phát dài quá tuấn tú." Lý Đại Huy nhún nhún vai, "Xem ra chính là Niel ca sẽ thích hình."

So với xã hội đen, ta càng muốn làm hơn Hồng Nương.

Mặc kệ là yêu đương hay là nhìn người yêu đương, chuyện này chính là để người thần thanh khí sảng.

"Trưởng quan, chúng ta yếu điểm đồ uống!" Lý Đại Huy lôi kéo Bùi Trân Ánh tay, nhảy nhảy nhót nhót đi đến yêu đương hai người ca ca trước mặt, "Các ngươi muốn uống gì sao?"


	184. Chapter 184

Đêm khuya dùng một thiên kéo thật lâu 200 phấn phúc lợi tuyên cáo trở về

7000+ OOC, chớ lên cao

Đến từ @ thơm ngọt mật Dữu cùng @ a khác điểm ngạnh tựa hồ vĩnh viễn sẽ không có người nhìn chán trước cưới sau yêu (?

Nhưng lần thứ nhất viết dạng này đề tài, thân yêu mọi người hay là đừng có quá lớn kỳ vọng tương đối tốt (run lẩy bẩy

Trước họa cái Macao trận hoa quả đường vung tốt vung đầy bánh, úc a

-

Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt ra lúc, ánh nắng chính xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ sát đất chiếu vào, nát đầy đất.

Mùa đông Seoul dù cho dương quang phổ chiếu, trong không khí vẫn là rung động người phát lạnh lạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi trong chăn lại chui càng sâu một chút, cái này mới nhìn đến bên cạnh thân trống không ga giường. Trên giường đơn không có một tia nếp uốn, hiển nhiên không có người nằm qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, lập tức tự giễu cười cười, cũng mất đi ngủ lại hào hứng, xoay người xuống giường.

Khương Daniel lại trắng đêm chưa về.

Bình thường - hắn vốn là không yêu hắn, hắn đồng ý cùng mình kết hôn bất quá là vì công ty.

Sớm nên đã thành thói quen sự tình, nhưng mỗi lần nghĩ đến lúc Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vẫn là không khỏi chua xót một mảnh.

Đưa tay cầm qua điện thoại di động ở đầu giường, đã là chín giờ rưỡi.

Gọi điện thoại cho Kim Tại Hoán bảo hôm nay sẽ tối nay đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào phòng bếp bắt đầu cho Khương Daniel chuẩn bị cơm trưa. Nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng cảm thấy buồn cười, kết hôn một năm rưỡi này đến nay, dù cho Khương Daniel chưa từng cho mình cái sắc mặt tốt nhìn qua, hắn hay là bởi vì Khương Daniel ăn không quen công ty thống nhất liền làm, Thiên Thiên kiên trì tự tay cho Khương Daniel nấu cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất gặp mặt là tại Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng.

Khi đó Khương Daniel đang cùng một cái ngoại quốc hộ khách nói chuyện, thái độ nho nhã lễ độ, cử chỉ hào phóng tự nhiên, vừa vặn biểu lộ cũng luôn có thể tại thời cơ thích ứng cho ngoại quốc hộ khách cổ động tiếu dung. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong gương nhìn thấy trong mắt mình thưởng thức và vị kia ngoại quốc hộ khách dựng thẳng lên ngón tay cái, mà Khương Daniel bản thân chỉ là nhàn nhạt cười cười, phảng phất hết thảy đều đương nhiên.

Cái kia tiếu dung tự tin mà bằng phẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng chớp mắt, cảm giác Khương Daniel cả người đều tản ra hào quang chói sáng.

Thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu đã là tổng giám đốc người nối nghiệp, mà Khương Daniel vẫn chỉ là trong công ty tân tiến nhân viên. Nhưng ngay ở một khắc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định đem tổng giám đốc vị trí nhường lại.

Khương Daniel tuyệt đối là từ thương liệu, mà hắn đối kinh doanh công ty chuyện này đã không có thiên phú cũng không hứng thú, không bằng đem công ty giao thủ cho càng người đáng giá tín nhiệm.

Chẳng qua là lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu hay là quá mức ngây thơ, trên thương trường ngươi lừa ta gạt hắn không hiểu, cũng không hiểu nhường ra tổng giám đốc vị trí phía sau liên lụy tới là công ty trên dưới to to nhỏ nhỏ bao quát cổ quyền, quyền kinh doanh cùng tất cả tài chính tài sản chuyển nhượng. Vì thế Ung Thánh Hựu cùng phụ thân gia đình cách mạng kém chút náo ra toà án, sau cùng phương thức giải quyết chính là hai người hôn nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là cam tâm tình nguyện tiếp nhận, công ty là phụ thân hơn nửa cuộc đời tâm huyết, hắn tự nhận đảm đương không nổi. Mà một năm rưỡi này đến Khương Daniel đâu vào đấy quản lý cũng làm cho công ty quả thực là xông ra một phen mới thiên địa lại cao hơn một tầng lầu, đây là ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu phụ thân còn trong vòng nhiệm kỳ lúc đều không đạt được thành tựu. Không thể phủ nhận là, công ty tại Khương Daniel trên tay, tại nghiệp giới địa vị là càng sâu lúc trước.

Bởi vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình chí ít xem như làm đúng phân nửa sự tình.

Sai một nửa khác là, hắn vây khốn mình, cũng vây khốn Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel là cái thẳng thắn người, trong cuộc đời của hắn duy nhất một kiện không thẳng thắn sự tình, liền là xuyên thấu qua cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn tới đến tổng giám đốc vị trí.

Kết hôn cùng ngày hắn liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua, hắn không yêu hắn, hắn cùng hắn kết hôn chỉ là vì công ty. Khương Daniel không thích nói dối, nhưng hắn lại không rõ dạng này thành thật đến cỡ nào đả thương người.

Nghĩ đến quá nhập thần, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm giác được đầu ngón tay đau đớn, cúi đầu xem xét mới phát hiện là mình không cẩn thận cắt đến tay, huyết châu chính tranh nhau chen lấn ra bên ngoài vọt. Hắn không lắm để ý dùng nước ấm thanh tẩy một chút vết thương, tiện tay từ trong ngăn kéo xuất ra một cái OK nhảy dán coi như xong việc. Mắt nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, bất tri bất giác đã qua nửa giờ, lúc này dừng lại suy nghĩ lung tung, tăng tốc làm đồ ăn bước chân.

Cuối cùng đem làm tốt đồ ăn tỉ mỉ bố trí tại liền làm trong hộp, nghĩ nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ trong ngăn tủ cầm một bình nhỏ vitamin tổng hợp cùng dùng giấy dầu gói kỹ liền làm cùng một chỗ bỏ vào túi xách, mới về đến phòng bên trong thay quần áo chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

Đuổi tới công ty thời điểm đã xem gần giữa trưa, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo túi xách vào cửa, tiếp tân đứng thẳng tiểu cô nương nhìn thấy ánh mắt hắn đều sáng, khuôn mặt tươi cười doanh doanh hướng hắn chào hỏi, " Thánh Hựu ca buổi trưa an."

"Buổi trưa an, ăn cơm sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đối tiểu cô nương đáp lại ôn nhu một cười hỏi, đạt được tiểu cô nương khẳng định trả lời chắc chắn sau mới gật gật đầu hướng cửa thang máy đi đến. Trong thang máy vừa vặn đi ra tới một người, là Khương Daniel thư ký Lý Đại Huy. Hắn cùng Khương Daniel là cùng bậc thang tiến vào công ty đồng sự, về sau Khương Daniel lên làm tổng giám đốc, liền mời hắn tới đảm nhiệm tổng giám đốc chức bí thư. Mà bây giờ hắn thân thể gầy ốm ôm một lớn điệt tư liệu, cơ hồ đều muốn đem cả người bao phủ.

"Đại Huy nha, " Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả vội vươn tay tiếp nhận một nửa cặp hồ sơ, " vất vả, gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc a?"

"Hoàn thành, chính là cùng Hoàng thị hợp tác án một mực gõ không chừng, " Lý Đại Huy nhếch miệng lên một nụ cười khổ, " đối phương rất xảo trá đâu, người không biết chuyện còn tưởng rằng là đang tận lực tìm chúng ta nhà phiền phức."

"Thật sự là vất vả ngươi, hắn gần nhất tính tình hẳn là rất khó hầu hạ đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Lý Đại Huy trên mặt hiện lên một tia không thể miêu tả biểu lộ liền biết mình nói đúng, " người đâu?"

"Vẫn còn đang họp đâu, không bằng Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đi lên chờ hắn đi." Lý Đại Huy ra hiệu muốn Ung Thánh Hựu đem cặp hồ sơ phóng tới trong phòng họp nhỏ trên mặt bàn, " nơi này ta đến liền có thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, hắn biết Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay không thích người khác - cũng có thể là chỉ là nhằm vào hắn - đang làm việc thời điểm quấy rầy.

"Việc này lại phải làm phiền ngươi." Cầm trong tay túi xách đưa cho Lý Đại Huy, Ung Thánh Hựu dặn dò nói, " gọi hắn nhất định phải nhớ kỹ ăn cơm a."

Lý Đại Huy trịnh trọng nhẹ gật đầu, tiếp nhận túi xách, " ta biết, ta mỗi ngày đều có gọi hắn ăn cơm thật ngon. . . Bất quá Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thật không cân nhắc mình cho hắn một lần sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, sờ sờ Lý Đại Huy đầu, " ta đi trước a."

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi đi mấy bước Lý Đại Huy đột nhiên gọi lại hắn, hắn quay đầu lại, Lý Đại Huy tấm kia chân thành tha thiết mặt chính thẳng tắp nhìn xem hắn.

"Ca, phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn mình a." Lý Đại Huy ấp a ấp úng nói, " ta mặc dù niên kỷ còn nhỏ. . . Nhưng ngươi có chuyện cũng có thể nói với ta! Ta nhất định sẽ nghe!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, sau đó cười nói cảm ơn.

Hôn nhân của hắn cũng không hạnh phúc, đây là mọi người đều biết bí mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi vào phòng vẽ tranh liền bị đồng sự bọn đệ đệ đoàn đoàn bao vây.

"Ài ài Ung ca, Chí Huân nói hôm qua trúng số muốn mời chúng ta uống rượu đâu!" Phác Hữu Trấn dựng lấy Phác Chí Huân bả vai nói.

"Ta không có nói như vậy!" Phác Chí Huân tiện tay nắm lên trên bàn màu nước hướng Phác Hữu Trấn trên mặt chính là một bút.

"A a bất kể như thế nào, Ung ca lần này ngươi thế nhưng là nói cái gì đều không thể không cấp chúng ta mặt mũi a!"

"Đúng a Ung ca, tất cả mọi người đang chờ ngươi cùng Thanh Vân ca giới tửu lượng đâu!"

Bọn đệ đệ ngươi một lời ta một câu lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, sung sướng bầu không khí để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không tự chủ được ấm lên, liền gật đầu cười.

"Ờ a Ung ca đáp ứng! Phác Chí Huân mời khách a!"

"Phác Hữu Trấn! Ngươi lại nói lung tung a!"

"Chậc chậc chậc, cái này đều là chuyện gì a! Một đám tiểu thí hài, toàn bộ cho ta đi làm việc a!"

Một đạo vang dội tiếng nói khí thế mười phần tại mọi người bên tai nổ tung, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu liền trông thấy hảo hữu Kim Tại Hoán nghiêng dựa vào cạnh cửa đang giả vờ mà nhìn xem mọi người.

"Tốt tốt, Tại Hoán ngươi đừng diễn." Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cười một tiếng đem hư thế chứng lại phát tác hảo hữu kéo cách phòng vẽ tranh, " ăn cơm sao?"

"Ngươi hôm nay thật là đủ sớm." Kim Tại Hoán trợn mắt, " cái này đều buổi chiều, ta đợi ngươi lâu như vậy còn chịu đói, ngươi phải mời ta ăn cơm."

"Làm sao không cùng Chí Huân bọn hắn một khối ăn đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, " ngươi cũng không thể thời thời khắc khắc nghĩ đến thiệt thòi ta một bữa a."

"Cái gì thua thiệt! Ta thế nhưng là đang chờ ngươi! Ta có nhiều nghĩa khí!" Kim Tại Hoán khí gương mặt đều nâng lên đến, " ngươi không biết hôm nay Phác Chí Huân bọn hắn nhiều hơn phân! Toàn bộ điểm trộn lẫn cơm cùng gà rán! Hương ta một người ở bên cạnh khổ khổ chờ ngươi!"

"Tốt tốt tốt, biết biết, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu không lay chuyển được Kim Tại Hoán, nhận mệnh chớp chớp càn chát chát con mắt.

Kim Tại Hoán hay là nhìn hắn chằm chằm, đột nhiên nghiêm túc nói, " Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thế nào cảm giác ngươi gần nhất lại càng ngày càng gầy rồi?"

"Có sao?"

"Có, ngươi thiếu cho ta trang." Kim Tại Hoán dừng bước lại, liễm hạ tiếu dung, " Khương Daniel đối ngươi không tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, nhếch miệng lên đắng chát độ cong, " Tại Hoán, đây là chuyện của ta. . . Ta biết ngươi lo lắng ta, nhưng ta không phải là tiểu hài tử."

Hắn lại dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói, " ta biết mình đang làm gì."

"Ngươi a. . . Ai." Kim Tại Hoán biết việc nhà của người khác sự tình, mình cũng khuyên không lên cái gì, lập tức chuyển đề tài nói, " a đúng, Mẫn Huyền ca trở về, hắn thông tri qua ngươi không có?"

"Còn không có!"Nghe được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền danh tự Ung Thánh Hựu cả người tinh thần tỉnh táo, " hắn rốt cục trở về rồi?"

"Ừm a, mấy ngày nay sự tình đi, nhưng là gần nhất nói đang nói hiệp ước, khả năng nghĩ qua một thời gian ngắn có rảnh lại tìm ngươi cùng uống một chén đi."

"Vậy các ngươi đâu? Không có hẹn hò?" Ung Thánh Hựu bát quái cười nói.

"Ngươi quản chúng ta nhiều như vậy." Kim Tại Hoán ngữ khí ghét bỏ lại là cười đến một mặt ngọt ngào, tại một gian quán cà phê cổng ngừng chân, " ta muốn ăn nghĩa lớn lợi mặt, liền nơi này đi."

"A, tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán mặt, trong lòng một trận thỏa mãn.

Ta không có quan hệ.

Ca môn, có các ngươi thay thế ta hạnh phúc là được rồi.

Mở xong sẽ, Khương Daniel có chút bực bội lôi kéo cà vạt, đi trở về văn phòng ngồi xuống. Nhìn đồng hồ tay một chút đã là hơn hai giờ, đang nghĩ ngợi muốn tìm cái kia ở giữa phòng ăn gọi đặc biệt bán, Lý Đại Huy liền đi đến thả tay xuống túi xách.

"Đại Huy, " Khương Daniel lòng dạ càng thêm không thuận, " ta nhớ được ta đã nói với ngươi ta sẽ không ăn, không là bảo ngươi rửa qua à."

"Yêu có ăn hay không." Lý Đại Huy ngẩng đầu trừng mắt Khương Daniel, " Niel ca, cái này đều một năm rưỡi, có tiền cũng không phải cho ngươi dạng này lãng phí đồ ăn."

"Lãng phí đồ ăn sao, lớn không được ngươi ăn hết chứ sao." Khương Daniel đối Lý Đại Huy thực tế không có triếp, " đem nó lấy đi, ta nhìn tâm phiền."

"Niel ca, làm người phải có chọn người dáng vẻ." Lý Đại Huy rõ ràng trực tiếp đi qua đưa tay đem túi xách bên trong liền làm lấy ra, bởi vì là giữ ấm túi lại bao bên trên giấy dầu, liền làm hay là nóng." Ngươi căn bản không ghét hắn, ngươi chỉ là đang trốn tránh mà thôi."

"Ngươi lại biết ta không ghét hắn rồi?" Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt có chút mỏi nhừ huyệt Thái Dương, " tự cho là đúng."

"Bạn trai ta đều không cho ta Thiên Thiên làm liền làm." Lý Đại Huy mở ra liền làm hộp, nồng đậm đồ ăn mùi thơm theo nhiệt khí bốc hơi đi lên, " ý của ta là, Niel ca ngươi rất hạnh phúc, chỉ là ngươi có muốn hay không mà thôi."

Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt sắc hương vị đều đủ liền làm không tự chủ nuốt nước miếng một cái. Trước đó hắn nghe qua đừng người xưng tán Ung Thánh Hựu trù nghệ, khi đó hắn còn khịt mũi coi thường, nghĩ thầm một cái mười ngón không dính nước mùa xuân công ty lớn tổng giám đốc nhi tử làm sao có thể làm xuống bếp loại sự tình này, hôm nay dạng này xem xét, ngược lại tựa hồ thật là có có chút tài năng.

"Tốt, ta muốn đi đánh hội nghị bản thảo, tổng giám đốc ăn cơm thật ngon." Lý Đại Huy đem liền làm đẩy lên Khương Daniel trước mắt, " còn có, đối tốt với hắn một điểm."

"Ngươi quản ta." Khương Daniel tức giận nói.

"Khương tổng, " Lý Đại Huy rời phòng làm việc trước quay đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel nói nói, " có người thích ngươi là một kiện đáng giá cảm ân cùng kiêu ngạo sự tình."

"Ngươi ăn cơm sao." Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi hỏi.

"Ăn, đừng nghĩ đem liền làm đút cho ta." Lý Đại Huy không lưu tình chút nào mở cửa đi ra ngoài, " ta ăn một năm rưỡi."

Cửa ba một tiếng bị đóng lại, lưu lại Khương Daniel cùng hắn liền làm mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ.

Đây là hắn một năm rưỡi đến lần thứ nhất chân chính nếm đến Ung Thánh Hựu làm đồ ăn.

Nhìn xem sạch sẽ đến có thể phản quang liền làm hộp, Khương Daniel chỉ muốn cho mình một bàn tay.

Bất quá, nói thật, thật ăn rất ngon.

Khương Daniel đem không liền làm hộp thả lại túi xách, trùng hợp trông thấy trong túi vitamin tổng hợp, trong ánh mắt lại nhiều hơn mấy phần phức tạp.

Sau đó sự tình liền thành như bây giờ.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình quả thực là cho phụ thân, thế mà trước thời gian rời đi công ty, sau đó liền ma xui quỷ khiến lái xe đến Ung Thánh Hựu phòng vẽ tranh đến. Hắn nhìn một chút ghế sau liền làm túi xách, càng không ngừng cho mình tâm lý kiến thiết - không có việc gì, bất quá chỉ là trả lại một nhân tình, tan ca sớm thuận đường tới đón hắn về nhà mà thôi.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị các đồng nghiệp vây quanh đi tới, Khương Daniel tâm lý không hiểu có chút cảm giác khó chịu. Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp rất đẹp trai, Khương Daniel trong lòng rất rõ ràng, dù cho chỉ là mặc rất đơn giản áo sơmi cùng quần Tây đều giống như người mẫu tại tẩu tú. Nhưng hắn hiện tại không biết mình là không nên xuống xe tiến lên chào hỏi, nói đến châm chọc, kết hôn một năm rưỡi, hắn vẫn không hiểu làm như thế nào cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở chung mới tốt.

Hà Thanh Vân cùng Kim Tại Hoán chính ngươi tới ta đi tranh chấp lấy nên đi cái kia cái quầy rượu tương đối tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu kẹt tại giữa hai người dở khóc dở cười, xa xa đã nhìn thấy đối diện kỵ lâu hạ đứng một người.

"Tại Hoán, " Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy chính muốn lên tiếng phản bác Hà Thanh Vân Kim Tại Hoán, " nhà ngươi vị kia đến."

Kim Tại Hoán nháy mắt không có thanh âm, ngẩng đầu lên đón lấy đi người tới giang hai cánh tay ra, gây nên các đồng nghiệp một trận mù ồn ào.

"Không phải đang nói hiệp ước?" Kim Tại Hoán tựa ở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên bờ vai gạt ra một chút gương mặt thịt, trong thanh âm có chút bị bạn trai coi nhẹ một lúc lâu ủy khuất nhỏ cảm xúc, " còn tưởng rằng ngươi chết nữa nha, một thông điện thoại cũng không có."

"Ta đây không phải muốn cho ngươi kinh hỉ à." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bên xoa Kim Tại Hoán đầu, một bên ngước mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, " đã lâu không gặp, Thánh Hựu, gần nhất còn tốt chứ?"

"Như cũ, ngươi ban đêm bận bịu sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhún vai cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa ra mời, " chúng ta muốn đi uống rượu, cùng đi đi."

"Đi a." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đáp ứng sảng khoái, " tìm không tìm Khương Daniel."

"Không tìm." Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt rõ ràng, " hắn đến chỉ là nhiều xấu hổ."

"Kia đi thôi, ta có lái xe." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêng nghiêng đầu ra hiệu xe của mình dừng ở ven đường, " ngươi cũng có lái xe đi, liền phân biệt chở mấy người."

"Tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu hỏi thăm một mặt bát quái các đồng nghiệp, " ai muốn dựng xe của ta?"

Một bên khác, Khương Daniel chính không lắm thuần thục đem chìa khóa cắm vào lỗ chìa khóa, mở ra đã lâu không gặp gia môn.

Cuối cùng hắn vẫn là không có dũng khí, dưới tình huống như vậy đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nói hắn ngạc nhiên cũng tốt, nhưng trong phòng vẽ ở ngoài trông thấy không hiểu xuất hiện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hắn cả kinh cái cằm đều muốn đến rơi xuống. Làm gì buổi sáng hôm nay mới thấy qua, hại hắn qua giờ cơm còn chưa ăn cơm cái này so trời còn khó làm đối tượng hợp tác thế mà còn có bạn trai, bạn trai còn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng cái phòng vẽ tranh công việc.

Nhìn xem một đoàn người cãi nhau ầm ĩ rời đi tầm mắt của mình, Khương Daniel không thể không thừa nhận mình cảm giác được trong lòng giống thiếu một khối không biết tên cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu là yêu hắn, Khương Daniel trong lòng cho tới nay đều rất chắc chắn, cũng cảm thấy đây là sẽ không cải biến sự tình. Hôn nhân của bọn hắn liên lụy quá nhiều đồ vật, đến mức một năm rưỡi này đến Khương Daniel tổng cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu yêu tại kia hết thảy trước đó đều lộ ra không có ý nghĩa.

Cho nên hắn không ở ý, cũng không trân quý.

Dù sao trong mắt hắn xem ra, thương nghiệp bên trên cạnh tranh thời thời khắc khắc đều đang tiến hành, hiện tại quang cảnh khả năng đều tại một đoạn thời khắc hóa thành hải thị thận lâu bỗng nhiên biến mất, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại một mực đang nơi đó, dù cho mình từ không cho hắn sắc mặt tốt, mấy câu đều không có nói qua cũng giống vậy.

Đều nói người luôn luôn đối tuỳ tiện có được đồ vật quá khinh thị, nói có lẽ chính là hắn Khương Daniel.

Đối với hắn mà nói Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như công ty phụ thuộc phẩm, cho tới nay, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới ngày nào có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không thuộc về mình nữa.

Nhưng ngay hôm nay hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng các đồng nghiệp ở chung lúc trong mắt ánh sáng, hắn bắt đầu đối với chuyện này không còn khẳng định.

Khương Daniel đi vào phòng khách, nhìn xem trong phòng khách bài trí lấy các loại cao cấp đồ dùng trong nhà. Đây là Khương Daniel kết hôn lúc mua, nhưng một năm rưỡi này đến hắn chân chính sử dụng qua những gia cụ này số trời quả thực năm ngón tay liền tính ra xong.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem phòng ở sửa sang lại sạch sẽ lại đơn giản, lại sửng sốt băng băng lãnh lãnh thiếu một loại nhà khí tức. Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, nhìn xem trên tường TV, trong lòng suy nghĩ không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng ngồi ở chỗ này, cùng một bàn cũng sớm đã lạnh đồ ăn cùng một chỗ độ qua bao nhiêu đợi không được hắn về nhà ban đêm, không khỏi thẹn do tâm sinh.

Hắn không bằng các đồng nghiệp của hắn có thể để hắn cười đến như vậy thoải mái, lại có tư cách gì yêu cầu Ung Thánh Hựu một mực lưu lại.

Khương Daniel bị mình xảy ra bất ngờ ý nghĩ hù đến, đồng thời ý thức được một kiện có chút nghiêm trọng sự tình.

Hắn tựa hồ, thật có như vậy một chút thích Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Uy, Lý Đại Huy, " Khương Daniel vô cùng lo lắng gọi điện thoại cho nhà mình thư ký, " ngươi nói một người bởi vì vì một cái liền làm thích một người khác tỷ lệ lớn đến bao nhiêu."

"Ngươi hỏi vấn đề này, không bằng hỏi ta vì một kẻ ngu ngốc làm một năm rưỡi thư ký là dạng gì tâm tình." Lý Đại Huy ngay tại trong phòng bếp chuẩn bị canh giải rượu, hắn không uống rượu, đều là vì bạn trai Phác Chí Huân làm." Ngươi căn bản đã sớm yêu hắn, ta mới nói ngươi căn bản đều chỉ là đang trốn tránh."

Khương Daniel nguyên vốn cho là mình có thể mở miệng phản bác, lại không nghĩ rằng mình chỉ là ngạnh sinh sinh đem một câu kia" ta nào có" nuốt về trong bụng.

"Chuyện khi nào?"

"Ngươi hỏi ta, ta hỏi ai a." Lý Đại Huy một bên khuấy động trong nồi nước canh một bên trợn mắt, " bất quá giảng thật, đối mặt một cái đại soái ca Thiên Thiên chịu đựng tính tình trâu bò của ngươi còn không sợ người khác làm phiền chuẩn bị cho ngươi liền làm, ngươi còn không động tâm lời nói liền thật là ý chí sắt đá a."

"Ta nào có tính bướng bỉnh!" Khương Daniel không phục.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì không trâu ngươi!" Lý Đại Huy một cái cảm xúc kích động kém chút đem cái nồi lật, " ngươi luôn luôn cảm thấy mình lên làm công ty tổng giám đốc thủ đoạn không sạch sẽ, đó là bởi vì ngươi từ không thừa nhận ngươi yêu hắn."

Khương Daniel thân thể cứng đờ, nhất thời im lặng.

"Không phải sao, ngươi kỳ thật cũng rõ ràng mình không phải người như vậy." Thấy Khương Daniel nhưng có thể bắt đầu có dao động, Lý Đại Huy cũng thả mềm ngữ khí." Nếu như ngươi đối với hắn không có tình cảm, ngươi chết cũng sẽ không đáp ứng không phải sao."

"Ngươi kỳ thật đã sớm yêu hắn, bởi vì hắn tại cửa hàng đáng sợ như vậy hoàn cảnh bên trong trưởng thành, lại không giống những cái kia cáo già người đồng dạng ngày ngày nhớ đem người khác đạp xuống đi lấy đạt được thượng vị, ngược lại liếc thấy minh bạch ngươi là nhân tài, sau đó hào phóng đem vị trí này cho ngươi, để ngươi thiếu túi vòng nhiều năm."

"Một năm rưỡi này đến cố gắng của ngươi xưa nay không là vì công ty hoặc là ngươi thanh danh của mình, mà là bởi vì đây là hắn thay ngươi trải đường, ngươi không nghĩ để hắn thất vọng, không phải sao?"

"Đại Huy, ta. . ." Cảm giác mình nội tâm mềm mại nhất kia một khối bị trần trụi hàng vỉa hè mở dưới ánh mặt trời, Khương Daniel có một tia bất lực cảm xúc." Ta không có. . ."

"Thừa nhận mình yêu có khó khăn như thế sao?" Lý Đại Huy bộc phát, " Khương Daniel ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi không chỉ là cái hỗn trướng, hay là cái hèn nhát!"

Lý Đại Huy đem điện thoại treo, lưu lại Khương Daniel một người đối mặt trầm mặc không khí.

Khương Daniel thở dài, đi vào phòng ngủ, trông thấy bên giường thả một cái giá vẽ.

Hắn đi đến giá vẽ trước mặt, trước mắt chân dung để hắn rốt cục nhịn không được đỏ cả vành mắt.

Kia là hắn.

Kia là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc, cùng ngoại quốc hộ khách nói chuyện làm ăn lúc bên mặt.

"Cứ như vậy thích ta a." Khương Daniel đưa tay mơn trớn trên bức họa mình khóe mắt hạ nốt ruồi, " thật xin lỗi, để ngươi luôn luôn một người lẻ loi trơ trọi ở trong nhà."

Lý Đại Huy nói không sai, hắn chính là cái hỗn trướng.

Hắn đối với hắn, thật thật không tốt.

Giống đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, Khương Daniel đưa tay nắm qua trên ghế dựa bên ngoài bao, lại xông ra khỏi nhà.

Lái xe tại nội thành bên trong vòng chuyển, Khương Daniel suy nghĩ giống phi ngựa đèn giống như bay qua lấy cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi kết hôn những ngày này.

Hắn tự nhận là cái có nguyên tắc người, cho nên dù cho một mực chắc chắn mình không yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng chưa từng có nghĩ tới muốn cùng hắn ly hôn; hắn đối với hắn kỳ thật trong lòng là áy náy, trong tiềm thức luôn luôn cho rằng là mình cướp đi đối tổng giám đốc Phương vị trí, một cho tới hôm nay Lý Đại Huy mới tựa hồ nói ra hắn trải qua thời gian dài chôn sâu ở trong lòng chân tướng.

Hắn nhưng thật ra là yêu hắn a.

Nếu như không yêu, hắn đều có thể đợi hết thảy hết thảy đều kết thúc sau quyết đoán đem công ty thay máu.

Nếu như không yêu, hắn đều có thể đem công ty triệt để chiếm thành của mình, một điểm cổ phần cũng không để lại cho hắn.

Nếu như không yêu, hắn thậm chí có thể móc sạch công ty tài sản sau phủi mông một cái rời đi.

Lý Đại Huy nói không sai, một năm rưỡi này đến hắn Thiên Thiên nơm nớp lo sợ kinh doanh công ty, rất sợ tại trên tay mình thiếu đi bất luận cái gì một điểm lợi nhuận, đều chỉ là bởi vì hắn không hi vọng mình để Ung Thánh Hựu thất vọng.

Hắn coi là đây là đền bù hắn phương thức tốt nhất, nhưng hắn lại xem nhẹ Ung Thánh Hựu thật chính là muốn cùng cần đến cùng là cái gì.

Hắn cho là mình chán ghét hắn, cho nên một mực đem hắn cự ở ngoài ngàn dặm.

Nhưng kỳ thật hắn chán ghét chính là mình, chán ghét thiếu người ân tình lại còn không được chính mình.

Nghĩ tới đây Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy rộng mở trong sáng, cho tới nay tốt không được bản thân chán ghét mà vứt bỏ tuần hoàn, có lẽ đều là đến từ đối Ung Thánh Hựu thua thiệt. Trước một năm rưỡi thời gian đã tới không kịp ngược dòng tìm hiểu, nhưng từ hiện tại thời khắc này lên, hắn muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ hảo hảo kinh doanh đoạn hôn nhân này.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán đem uống say Ung Thánh Hựu mang khi về nhà, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới sẽ có người tới mở cửa, hơn nữa còn là Khương Daniel. Đã thành thói quen không ai ở nhà, đột nhiên nhìn thấy thời gian này nghĩ như thế nào đều sẽ không xuất hiện người, tiểu tình lữ hai mặt nhìn nhau, nhất thời không biết nên phản ứng làm sao.

"Cho ta." Khương Daniel đưa tay chụp tới đem cả người mang Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, " không có ý tứ, cho các ngươi thêm phiền phức."

"Không. . . Không có gì."Kim Tại Hoán có chút không thích ứng dạng này ôn hòa Khương Daniel, tại hắn trong ấn tượng Khương Daniel một mực là lạnh như băng, nhất là đối đãi Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm quả thực so người xa lạ còn không bằng, " hắn đêm nay uống hơi nhiều."

Nhưng thật ra là vẫn luôn uống không ít, bởi vì ngươi tên phế vật này.

Nhưng câu nói này, Kim Tại Hoán không dám nói.

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu liền muốn đóng cửa nhà lại bên trên.

"Chờ một chút." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở miệng, " hảo hảo đối với hắn."

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, không có trả lời.

"Ta nói thật, Khương Daniel." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn nói, " chỉ muốn tốt cho ngươi tốt đối với hắn, kia phần hiệp ước ta lập tức ký."

Kim Tại Hoán trừng to mắt nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, không nghĩ tới bạn trai mình hiệp ước đối tượng lại chính là trước mắt cái này oan gia.

"Không nhọc tổng giám đốc Hoàng hao tâm tổn trí." Khương Daniel nhìn xem người trong ngực nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh mặt, trên mặt là không tự chủ được cưng chiều, " kia phần hiệp ước, chúng ta về sau sẽ bàn lại. Dù cho Hoàng thị cuối cùng không đáp ứng, ta cũng sẽ hảo hảo đối với hắn."

Cửa đụng một tiếng bị đóng lại, lưu lại ngoài cửa hai người có chút không có manh mối tự.

Khương Daniel cái này là thế nào rồi?

"Khương Daniel?" Khương Daniel đem người ôm đến trên giường thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn mở mắt, mê mẩn hồ hồ thanh âm mang theo một tia nũng nịu dinh dính, " ta lại đang nằm mơ."

Nghe nói như thế, Khương Daniel nhíu mày, cảm thấy tê rần, rõ ràng nằm lên giường ngay cả người mang chăn mền kéo vào trong ngực ôm chặt, " là ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mũi một cái, cả người lại đi Khương Daniel bên người chui, " chớ đi."

"Tốt, không đi." Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, " ta ngay ở chỗ này, cùng ngươi."

"Theo giúp ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, ánh mắt hơi lộ ra không thể tin được.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel đưa tay thuận thuận Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, " trôi qua một năm nửa là ta sai, là ta thấy không rõ tâm ý của mình, để ngươi chịu khổ, thật xin lỗi."

Bị cầm giữa ngón tay đột nhiên truyền đến một trận ý lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, trông thấy một chiếc nhẫn chính ổn định mang tại tay phải của mình trên ngón vô danh.

"Tương lai ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ hảo hảo kinh doanh đoạn hôn nhân này, được không?" Khương Daniel chần chờ một chút, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, mười ngón đan xen thời điểm chiếc nhẫn gõ cùng một chỗ phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang." Ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay vây quanh ở Khương Daniel cổ, làm sâu sắc hai người nụ hôn đầu tiên.

\- ta cũng yêu ngươi.

-

/ ta không phải không trở về tin tức, ta chỉ là tại sinh lương

/ luận mê muội dê dê đối với thần tượng nhóm yêu cầu "miệng nói không nhưng thân thể rất thành thực" thói quen xấu

/ ta tuyệt đối không sẽ nói cho các ngươi biết ta hôm qua mỗi lần bị cue đến liền mở máy tính

/ nhưng xin tha thứ ta vẫn là mở không dậy nổi xe

/ cho nên hi vọng ta yêu đám người tiếp tục yêu ta, so tâm


	185. Chapter 185

-20171210 Khương Daniel sinh chúc

\- tiêu đề cùng linh cảm nơi phát ra là Nhật Bản tác gia Yoshino vạn Riko tiểu thuyết < hồi ức hiệu cầm đồ >

\- mù viết một thiên não động, hi vọng mọi người thích

-OOC, có người ngoài biên chế nhân sĩ (? ) phần diễn, kia là ta, bình luận mở ra cùng ta đoạt, chúng ta tới đánh một trận (cho ăn

\- chúc Khương sơ đinh sinh nhật vui vẻ thân thể khỏe mạnh bình an

-

Bởi vì từ bỏ không được kia đoạn tình, đem mình làm cho theo rơi.

Mỗi ngày đều sẽ ảo tưởng, ảo tưởng chúng ta đợi ngày mai sẽ tới;

Ngày mai, liền sẽ có người đem ta mang ra cái này yên tĩnh địa phương.

── trích từ mạng lưới

-

"Vất vả!"

MV quay chụp kết thúc thời gian đã là sáng sớm, Khương Daniel dù cho đã vừa mệt lại khốn đầu óc ngất đi, vẫn là không thất lễ mạo hướng tất cả đoàn làm phim nhân viên công tác cùng hiệp trợ quay chụp lâm diễn nhóm cúi người chào nói tạ.

"Ngươi cũng vất vả, tiếp xuống hành trình là cái gì, có thời gian hay không nghỉ ngơi?" Đạo diễn chụp chụp vai của hắn, lo lắng mà hỏi thăm.

"Chờ một chút muốn đi diễn tập buổi tối bàn ghép buổi hòa nhạc, thuận lợi tại chuẩn bị CODY trước có thể có một chút thời gian đi ngủ." Khương Daniel cười nói, hắn bây giờ là Hàn Quốc số một số hai đại thế Solo thần tượng, các đại hoạt động, tống nghệ, quảng cáo mời không ngừng, loay hoay đầu óc choáng váng cơ hồ không có thời gian trở về, tháng này mới thật không dễ dàng bắt đến nhất điểm không gian có thể ra một trương mấy vị đơn khúc.

Khương Daniel là một cái thần kỳ thần tượng.

Mọi người biết đến là hắn cao thần kỳ nhân khí, thấp thần kỳ cười điểm, tốt thần kỳ dáng người.

Mà mọi người không biết là, hành trình bay đầy trời hắn, nhưng không có giống những người khác đồng dạng, tùy thời tùy chỗ mang theo tiến áp sát người người đại diện.

"Tạ, thật có lỗi mỗi lần đều làm phiền các ngươi."

Khương Daniel ôm búp bê lớn uốn tại nhỏ xe khách ghế sau, hơi ấm nhiệt độ vừa vặn để cả người hắn đều an tâm xuống tới.

"Việc nhỏ việc nhỏ, dù sao bàn ghép buổi hòa nhạc cũng là Tại Hoán vốn là có hành trình." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa lái xe một bên nhai lấy tay lái phụ bên trên Kim Tại Hoán đưa tới bánh bích-quy, " bất quá Niel a, ngươi thật không có ý định. . ."

"Mẫn Huyền ca." Kim Tại Hoán có chút bất mãn đánh gãy hắn, " ngươi chuyên tâm lái xe nha."

Nghe ra nhà mình nhỏ ca sĩ trong giọng nói bất mãn cùng bối rối, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dù cho thao nát tâm cũng không tiện lại nói cái gì, liền gật gật đầu không nói thêm gì nữa.

Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu liếc mắt Khương Daniel, phát hiện người đã ngược lại ở ghế sau ngủ.

"Hắn có nghe được sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi.

"Xem ra hẳn không có." Kim Tại Hoán xoay đầu lại đối mặt phía trước, " nếu như có thể, ta cũng hi vọng hắn hảo hảo tỉnh lại đi tìm một cái người đại diện. Nhưng hắn hiển nhiên. . ."

"Hay là không có cách nào tiếp nhận người khác có đúng không." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, " tiểu tử này thế nào liền như thế bướng bỉnh đâu."

"Ai biết được."Kim Tại Hoán đem đầu tựa ở trên cửa sổ xe, tìm cái thoải mái nhất góc độ nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền." Từ ta biết hắn bắt đầu, hắn chính là cái này chết cá tính."

Khương Daniel làm một giấc mộng.

Một cái hắn đã làm nhiều lần mộng.

Trong mộng hắn ngồi ở ghế cạnh tài xế, một bên cạnh nhìn xem phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ một bên líu lo không ngừng cùng người bên cạnh oán trách dày đặc nhật trình, không cố vấn hắn ngữ khí bất đắc dĩ lại cưng chiều khuyên can tại còn làm việc tình huống dưới ăn vụng rác rưởi đồ ăn, sau đó cũng vụng trộm nhét một khối đến trong miệng hắn, cuối cùng tại đèn đỏ thời điểm đi rồi đến trên người hắn nũng nịu lấy muốn ôm một cái.

Niel a. Người kia luôn luôn một bên sờ lấy đầu của hắn cho hắn vuốt lông, một bên dùng nhu tình phảng phất có thể hóa thành nước ngữ khí dạng này gọi hắn.

Khương Daniel luôn cảm giác chỉ cần nghe được người kia dạng này ngữ khí cùng thanh âm tựa như có được toàn thế giới, cho nên liền sẽ từ người kia trong ngực ngẩng đầu, sau đó nhìn hắn cặp kia ôn nhu con mắt, nhìn đủ lại nhắm mắt hôn hắn.

Thần a, nếu như lần này hay là mộng, xin nhờ đừng để ta tỉnh lại -

"Daniel, rời giường rồi."

Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm tại vang lên bên tai, Khương Daniel mở to mắt, biết mình cầu nguyện lại thất bại.

"Ta đi một chút nhà vệ sinh."

Mặc dù thất vọng không phải lần đầu tiên, nhưng mỗi lần gặp được đều vẫn cảm thấy đã ủy khuất lại nổi giận trong bụng. Khương Daniel đứng người lên, tiện tay nắm lên một bình dưỡng da nước liền đi tới phòng rửa tay.

Van cầu ngươi tỉnh lại điểm, giấc mộng này cũng thật nên tỉnh, Khương Daniel.

-

"Ta nhận ra ngươi."

Bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến một cái nữ hài tử thanh âm đem ngay tại thần du Khương Daniel dọa cho phát sợ, vô ý thức sờ sờ trên mặt, phát phát hiện mình nhất thời sơ sẩy quên mang khẩu trang.

Thôi, coi như làm là fan hâm mộ phúc lợi đi.

Khương Daniel ở trên mặt kéo lên một cái chiêu bài tiếu dung, xoay người, trông thấy một người mặc áo choàng nữ sinh đứng tại bên cạnh hắn. Áo choàng mũ rất lớn, che khuất nàng nửa bên mặt, nhưng xem toàn thể đi lên đại khái là 17, 18 tuổi học sinh cấp ba niên kỷ. Để Khương Daniel ngoài ý muốn chính là, nàng xem ra không hề giống fan hâm mộ.

Cũng là , bình thường đến nói, trên đường ngẫu nhiên gặp Khương Daniel tiểu nữ sinh nhóm cuối cùng sẽ liều mạng bịt miệng của mình tránh qua âm lượng cao tiếng thét chói tai xuyên phá thần tượng màng nhĩ, đâu có thể nào giống nữ hài tử này đồng dạng như thế tỉnh táo, ngay cả áo choàng mũ đều không có muốn lấy đến ý tứ.

"Có người đem ngươi ném tại ta chỗ này."

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày. Ý gì? Cái gì gọi hắn bị bỏ ở nơi này?

Sẽ không phải là tư sinh phạn mới mánh khóe đi.

"A, ta quên tự giới thiệu, không có ý tứ." Nữ hài không có đạt được dự tính bên trong đáp lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, " ta là hồi ức hiệu cầm đồ lão bản, ta gọi kỳ nghiên na, ngươi muốn gọi ta nghiên na hoặc Na Na đều có thể."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem nữ hài đột nhiên hơi xúc động, quả nhiên so với trên thế giới này rất nhiều người, mình đã rất hạnh phúc, chí ít không giống đứa nhỏ này, niên kỷ như thế nhẹ liền điên.

Phản chính mình bây giờ cũng không có cái gì sự tình, liền bồi nàng tâm sự đi.

"Cái gọi là hồi ức hiệu cầm đồ, chính là ngươi có thể từ ta bên này vay tiền, nhưng là ngươi nhất định phải đem ngươi hồi ức giao cho ta." Kỳ nghiên na nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ánh mắt nghiêm túc, " vui vẻ, thương tâm, vui vẻ, thống khổ hồi ức đều có thể. Về sau nếu như muốn chuộc về hồi ức, ta bên này sẽ không thu lợi tức, lúc trước ta cho ngươi bao nhiêu, ngươi liền cho ta bao nhiêu, ta liền sẽ đem ngươi hồi ức còn cho ngươi."

Nào có như thế lương tâm hiệu cầm đồ a?

"Nhưng là, nếu như ngươi vượt qua ba mươi tuổi đều còn không có đến chuộc về ngươi hồi ức, ngươi hồi ức liền sẽ lưu làm - cũng chính là, rốt cuộc cầm không quay về."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy đây là một cái rất thích hợp lấy ra quay MV cùng sáng tác bài hát đề tài, đã mới lạ lại rất tốt phát huy, mình đứng ở chỗ này cũng không phải không thu hoạch được gì.

"Kia có người từ ngươi bên này chuộc về hồi ức qua sao?"

Nói xong Khương Daniel mới cảm thấy mình hỏi vấn đề trình tự sai, hẳn là trước hỏi đến tột cùng có người hay không cùng với nàng dùng hồi ức vay tiền qua mới đúng.

Không nghĩ tới kỳ nghiên na chỉ là nhàn nhạt cười cười, " chưa từng có, bởi vì hồi ức loại vật này, không có cũng sẽ không ra sao."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy trái tim co rút đau đớn một chút.

Hồi ức loại vật này, không có cũng sẽ không ra sao.

Đối kia cá nhân mà nói, có hay không ta, cũng đều không có kém.

Chỉ có ta một người còn ngây ngốc bị vây ở nguyên địa đảo quanh.

"Ngươi vừa mới nói ta bị ném tại ngươi nơi này, là ý gì?"

Khương Daniel trong mắt thất lạc, bị kỳ nghiên na đọc được.

"Ta đối với ngươi ấn tượng rất sâu sắc, " kỳ nghiên na nói nói, " bởi vì hắn không cùng ta vay tiền. Hắn nói hắn không phải rất cần tiền, hắn chỉ cần ta đem những cái kia hồi ức lấy đi."

"Người kia gọi cái gì danh tự?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem kỳ nghiên na, lấy dũng khí hỏi một câu.

Kỳ nghiên na hay là nhìn xem Khương Daniel, khóe miệng vẫn ôm lấy cười, Khương Daniel lại cảm giác được sự bi thương của nàng.

Là vì chính nàng? Còn là vì hiện tại đứng ở trước mặt nàng cái này bề ngoài quang vinh trong lòng lại vĩnh viễn thiếu thốn một khối bảo vật đang hồng thần tượng đâu?

"Hắn đối với ngươi mà nói, rất trọng yếu đúng hay không?"

"Bị người trọng yếu quên đi, rất đau đúng hay không?"

Khương Daniel cắn miệng môi dưới, nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh.

Đúng vậy a, đau quá.

Không có hắn mấy ngày này, có trời mới biết ta là thế nào chống đỡ xuống tới.

"Hắn dòng họ rất đặc biệt, ta một chút liền nhớ được."

"Hắn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

-

Khương Daniel là tại đại học trong sân trường gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khi đó hắn hay là cái tỉnh tỉnh mê mê nhỏ đại nhất, ôm trong ngực từ nhỏ đến lớn liền có, lại luôn bởi vì hơi mập hình thể bị quanh mình thân bằng hảo hữu chế giễu tinh mộng đi tới Seoul, ý đồ tại cước này bước bận rộn trong đại thành thị bắt lấy một điểm có thể để hắn càng tiếp cận mơ ước cái gì.

Cho nên khi hắn tại câu lạc bộ đón người mới đến liên kết triển lãm bên trên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, kia trên thân người lóe ra quang mang để hắn dứt khoát quyết nhiên quyết định thêm tiến nhiệt vũ xã.

Kia bẩm sinh tự tin tăng thêm cường giả chân chính tài giỏi có dư chỗ phát ra mị lực, để Khương Daniel trong khoảnh khắc đó cảm giác tựa như tìm tới chính mình một mực hướng tới mục tiêu.

Trước kia Khương Daniel không có dự tính Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ nhận ra hắn. Hắn chỉ hi vọng mình có thể đi theo hắn, học được một chút xíu cũng tốt, chỉ cần học được một chút xíu liền tốt, hắn liền sẽ cảm thấy mình khoảng cách thành công thành làm thần tượng luyện tập sinh lại bước vào một bước dài.

"Hừm, niên đệ."

Khương Daniel tại vũ đạo phòng học máy đun nước trước gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất như thế khoảng cách gần nhìn xem hắn.

"Học. . . Học trưởng tốt." Khương Daniel dọa đến cả người lảo đảo một chút, trên tay bình nước kém chút rơi trên mặt đất.

"Ta nhớ được ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu một câu kém chút đem Khương Daniel hống thượng thiên, " đón người mới đến liên kết triển lãm thời điểm ta có nhìn thấy ngươi tại dưới đài."

Sóng mũi cao, thâm thúy con mắt, còn có má phải trên má chói mắt chòm sao nốt ruồi.

Hết thảy hết thảy, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân đều mỹ hảo vừa đúng.

"Dáng dấp thật là đẹp trai." Khương Daniel nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo ý cười thanh âm, " không muốn luôn cúi đầu đi đường, dung mạo ngươi rất đẹp trai, mà lại dáng người rất tốt, khiêu vũ sẽ nhìn rất đẹp. Muốn có tự tin điểm, liên kết triển lãm thời điểm ta trên đài liền nghĩ, a, như thế đẹp trai niên đệ nếu như có thể đến nhiệt vũ xã, kia thì tốt biết bao đâu."

Rõ ràng chỉ là rất bình thản mấy câu, Khương Daniel lại đỏ cả vành mắt.

"A..., ngươi khóc cái gì!" Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đột nhiên xóa con mắt cử động giật nảy mình, đưa tay chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, " thế nào, bị khi phụ rồi? Ngươi như thế lớn cái vóc dáng thế nào sẽ có người dám khi dễ ngươi đây?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tiếu dung.

"Không có cái gì a, chỉ là nhớ tới một số việc thôi."

"Nghiêm trọng không? Thế nào rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu đặt tay lên Khương Daniel vai, " ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, không phải Hồng Thánh Hựu là Ung Thánh Hựu, không phải Khổng Thánh Hựu là Ung Thánh Hựu, không phải Ôn Thánh Hựu là Ung Thánh Hựu. Phải nhớ tốt a, về sau gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca là được. Ngươi đây?"

"Không có cái gì a, đã không phải là chuyện quan trọng." Bị Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt dòng họ cùng tự giới thiệu chọc cười Khương Daniel lại cười hắc hắc hai tiếng, oa hắn dựng bờ vai của ta hắn dựng bờ vai của ta hắn dựng bờ vai của ta a.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel."

"Daniel? Là người ngoại quốc?"

"Không phải rồi, ta là Busan người, là bởi vì ta nguyên bản danh tự dùng Busan khẩu âm đọc lời nói sẽ rất khó phát âm, cho nên đổi dùng rửa tội sau tên tiếng Anh chữ."

"Vậy ngươi nguyên bản gọi cái gì?"

"Khương ngỗng xây." Khương Daniel đi hai bước mới ý thức tới mình niệm sai, " không không không, Khương Nghĩa Kiện á! Ta liền nói rất khó phát âm đi!"

Một giây sau Khương Daniel liền cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu khoác lên trên bả vai mình tay không gặp, có chút khẩn trương quay đầu, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu cả người nằm sấp ngã trên mặt đất, cười đến không phát ra thanh âm nào.

"A...! Thánh Hựu ca!" Khương Daniel cảm giác mình toàn bộ mặt đều tại nóng lên, " không nên cười á!"

Từ đó về sau trong trường học người đều nói, nhiệt vũ xã hai đại soái ca trụ cột luôn luôn như hình với bóng, muốn tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu, trước tìm tới Khương Daniel kia một đầu phấn mái tóc màu đỏ là được.

"Ta muốn khi thần tượng." Một ngày ăn cơm trưa thời điểm Khương Daniel rốt cục mở miệng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói mình một mực cất giấu bí mật, " nhưng ta mỗi lần nói cho người khác biết thời điểm, bọn hắn đều không cảm thấy ta làm được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu đào cơm, Khương Daniel liền phối hợp tiếp tục nói.

"Hiện tại ta cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy giấc mộng này rất buồn cười."

"Toàn Nam Hàn dài giỏi hơn ta nhìn người còn nhiều, ta cầm cái gì đi cùng người ta so."

Ba.

Khương Daniel cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu một bàn tay chụp trên đầu mình.

"A..., ca ngươi thế mà đánh ta!" Khương Daniel trong giọng nói là tràn đầy ủy khuất.

"Đánh ngươi thế nào, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại một chưởng đập vào Khương Daniel trên lưng, " đánh ngươi xuẩn."

"Ta ngày đầu tiên gặp ngươi thời điểm, không hãy cùng ngươi nói muốn có tự tin rồi?"

"Coi như người của toàn thế giới cũng không tin ngươi, có ta tin tưởng ngươi còn chưa đủ à?"

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel có chút không thể tin ngẩng đầu, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"Ngươi là Khương Daniel a." Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu, " không có cái gì sự tình là làm không được đúng không?"

"Có lẽ đi ca, " Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng cảm giác có cái gì đồ vật vô cùng sống động, " nhưng ta hiện tại liền có một chuyện, không biết mình có làm được hay không."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đến không kịp đáp lại, liền bị Khương Daniel chắn ngừng miệng môi.

Kia là Khương Daniel nụ hôn đầu tiên, không có cái gì kỹ xảo có thể nói, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng dán, sợ mình không cẩn thận liền làm đau đối phương.

Vừa để xuống mở Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel liền hối hận, người ta thế nào nhìn đều là sắt thép thẳng nam dạng, mình như thế lỗ mãng hành vi, Ung Thánh Hựu đời này đại khái cũng sẽ không lại lý mình.

"Đồ ngốc." Vượt quá Khương Daniel dự kiến, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người lại ôm lấy hắn." Nào có cái gì làm không được, đây không phải rất dễ dàng à."

"Ca, về sau ta xuất đạo, ngươi nhất định phải tới khi ta người đại diện."

"Tốt, chân trời góc biển đều cùng ngươi đi."

Về sau, Khương Daniel làm được.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nuốt lời.

Không có để lại chỉ tự phiến ngữ, tại Khương Daniel xác định xuất đạo hôm sau, tựa như từ bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian đồng dạng.

-

"Hắn có nói cho ngươi hắn tại sao rời đi sao?"

Khương Daniel cùng kỳ nghiên na vai sóng vai ngồi tại ven đường trên ghế dài, nhìn xem bầu trời phương xa dần dần sáng lên ngân bạch sắc.

"Hắn đem chỗ có quan hệ với ngươi hết thảy đều nói cho ta." Kỳ nghiên na từ ôm ở trên đùi trong giỏ xách lật ra một cái bình thủy tinh nhỏ đưa cho Khương Daniel, " đều ở nơi này."

"Trong này?" Khương Daniel cầm lấy Tiểu Ba ly bình cẩn thận chu đáo, là một cái ngoại hình rất tinh xảo cái bình, bên trong chứa một cái nho nhỏ quả đào búp bê.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn nói hắn lớn lên giống quả đào, bởi vì kia dễ thấy mái tóc màu hồng phấn.

"Đây là hắn mua sao? Ta nói búp bê."

"Không phải." Kỳ nghiên na mở ra một mực cầm lòng bàn tay phải, cấp trên nằm một con gấu nhỏ.

"Ta nói các ngươi hai thế nào như thế kỳ quái." Kỳ nghiên na nhìn xem gấu nhỏ nhíu mày, " một cái luôn cảm thấy đối phương là quả đào, một cái tổng đem đối phương khi gấu Teddy."

Khương Daniel cười, " ta không phải đem hắn khi gấu Teddy, nếu quả thật muốn nói, ta cảm thấy hắn tương đối giống mèo con."

"Nhưng là hắn thích gấu Teddy." Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn xem kỳ nghiên na, " trên quần áo sẽ có gấu nhỏ, có một cái gấu nhỏ tạo hình túi xách, trên giường chất đống một xe tải gấu Teddy bé con . . . chờ một chút, hắn nói cho ngươi bao nhiêu?"

"Nên nói đều nói, cũng chỉ có giảng đến giường sẽ có phản ứng." Kỳ nghiên na nhìn xem Khương Daniel trợn mắt, " hắn nói bởi vì quá tấp nập cho nên rất mệt mỏi, nhưng ta cũng không phải là quá hiếu kỳ ngươi đến cùng là nhiều muốn // cầu // không // đầy, mời nhảy qua một đoạn này."

"Hắn là như thế này mới đi?"

"Cũng không phải là." Kỳ nghiên na thực tế không làm rõ ràng được trước mắt người này não mạch kín đến cùng là cái gì kết cấu, " đem nó lấy ra."

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem bình thủy tinh bên trong quả đào búp bê đổ ra thả trên tay, kỳ nghiên na cầm qua búp bê, vò bóp mấy cái đập vào Khương Daniel trên trán.

"Ngươi xem một chút đi."

Đây là Khương Daniel tại trước khi ngủ nghe được câu nói sau cùng.

-

"Ngươi khẳng định muốn như thế làm?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bên giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem cuối cùng một rương gia sản mang lên xe tải, một bên một lần cuối cùng chưa từ bỏ ý định đích xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu ý nguyện." Nếu như hối hận, ta không ngại hiện tại lập tức lập tức lại giúp ngươi đem những vật này chuyển về trên lầu."

"Ngươi từ một tháng trước liền bắt đầu hỏi ta vấn đề này, ngươi cảm thấy ta là loại kia sẽ lâm trận đổi ý người sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bả vai, " tạ huynh đệ, về sau đứa bé kia muốn bao nhiêu nhờ ngươi chiếu cố vấn."

"Ngươi xin nhờ ta cũng không hề dùng a, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút bất đắc dĩ nói nói, " hắn bao lâu trước kia liền chỉ định muốn ngươi khi hắn người đại diện, hiện tại ngươi cứ như vậy cái gì cũng không cùng hắn nói đi, hắn thế nào sẽ tiếp nhận?"

"Ta có thể nói với hắn cái gì, nói thật đi, lấy hắn kia đơn thuần đầu tuyệt đối sẽ không cho rằng cái này là vấn đề; nói dối đi, hắn đại khái sẽ khổ sở đến chết, cái này thật vất vả trông xuất đạo cơ hội liền sẽ ngạnh sinh sinh cho hắn làm hư." Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí bình thản, nói phảng phất là người khác cố sự." Đừng nói ta vô tình, Mẫn Huyền, vô tình chính là ta có khả năng nghĩ đến phương thức tốt nhất."

"Có lẽ hắn hay là sẽ khổ sở, có lẽ hắn hay là sẽ muốn tìm ta."

"Người và người quan hệ kết thúc, có đôi khi là không cần lý do. Liền đơn giản như vậy bình thản vẽ xuống chấm hết, sẽ là không có nhất hậu kình phương thức."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem hảo hữu ánh mắt kiên định, trong lúc nhất thời cũng nghĩ không ra lý do phản bác.

Không có người sẽ so Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ hơn Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi liền không sợ hắn lại bởi vì dạng này không gượng dậy nổi?"

"Hắn sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không có có ý thức đến mình khóe miệng ý cười là bao nhiêu ôn nhu, " đứa bé kia lạc quan vô cùng, chỉ cần không đem lời nói chết, hắn liền sẽ ôm hi vọng hảo hảo, ngoan ngoãn đi xuống đi."

"Sau đó ngươi sẽ để cho hắn cứ như vậy một mực ngốc ngốc chờ đợi?"

"Hắn sẽ không." Khóe miệng ý cười Ôn Nhu Y cũ, lại nhiều hơn mấy phần thê lương." Đứa bé kia cũng không có dài mấy phân trí nhớ, lâu hắn liền quên."

"Bởi vì hắn sẽ thật là tốt thần tượng, tất cả mọi người sẽ rất yêu rất thích hắn."

"Ta hiểu rõ Daniel, hắn có thể làm rất tốt."

-

Khương Daniel là bị kỳ nghiên na lay tỉnh, tỉnh lại thời điểm phát phát hiện mình nước mắt giàn giụa.

"Nhìn thấy sao? Thế nào lấy khóc thành dạng này." Kỳ nghiên na lo lắng hỏi nói, " thời gian ta cho ngươi hẳn là còn đến không kịp nghe được hắn nói ra nguyên nhân a?"

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác không có nghe được nguyên nhân, nhưng hắn khống chế không nổi nước mắt của mình càng không ngừng rơi xuống.

Hắn biết mình vì cái gì khóc. Vì cửu biệt trùng phùng mà chân thực đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu cưng chiều, vì từ kia trong câu chữ cảm nhận được đối với mình như lòng bàn tay, còn có cho tới nay thành như Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới cố gắng phấn đấu chính mình.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao rời đi, cho nên hắn phát thệ muốn trở thành tốt nhất thần tượng, mặc kệ hoạt động trong lúc đó hay không đi tại Nam Hàn trên đường đều muốn có thể nghe được hắn ca, nhìn thấy hắn đại ngôn sản phẩm quảng cáo, vì hắn tiếp ứng tàu điện ngầm hộp đèn cùng phim nhựa.

Chỉ có dạng này, hắn mới có thể cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại một góc nào đó nhìn xem hắn, chú ý hắn.

Cũng chỉ có dạng này, hắn mới dám tin tưởng chỉ cần mình hảo hảo làm, ngoan ngoãn, một ngày nào đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ trở lại bên cạnh hắn ôm một cái hắn, nói với hắn một tiếng chúng ta Niel làm tốt, vất vả.

"Hắn tại sao đi, " rốt cục khóc một cái đoạn, Khương Daniel thật vất vả có thể nói ra hoàn chỉnh câu, " tại sao bỏ lại ta."

"Bởi vì ngươi là thần tượng a." Kỳ nghiên na thanh âm rất nhẹ, " mà lại trong mắt hắn là chú định sẽ thành công thần tượng."

Thần tượng là không có nhất người tự do nhân vật công chúng.

Liền xem như phi thường ẩn mật ngoài vòng tròn kết giao, chỉ cần phóng viên hữu tâm, tùy thời đều có bị bại lộ giữa ban ngày mặc người chỉ điểm khả năng, huống chi là sớm chiều chung đụng người đại diện.

Khương Daniel là cái đơn thuần hài tử, hắn nhất đáng ngưỡng mộ cũng trí mạng nhất, chính là cặp kia giấu không được bất luận cái gì bí mật cùng tiểu tâm tư con mắt.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn tại nhất ngay từ đầu liền rời đi, tại chỗ có khả năng tạo thành tổn thương phát sinh trước đó.

"Ngươi hỏi hắn tại sao vứt xuống ngươi, " kỳ nghiên na nhất sau nói nói, " bất quá liền chỉ là bởi vì một câu quá yêu ngươi mà thôi."

"Ta có thể lấy đi cái này sao?" Khương Daniel đem quả đào búp bê thu hồi bình thủy tinh bên trong, cái ánh mắt kia giống nhìn xem coi trọng nhất bảo tàng.

"Đem đi đi, dù sao hắn cũng không có cùng ta lấy tiền." Kỳ nghiên na đáp ứng rõ ràng, nhưng câu nói thứ hai nàng ra sao cũng nói không nên lời.

Dù sao hắn hẳn là, cũng sẽ không lại trở về muốn đi.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Khương Daniel đứng người lên, lộ ra một cái từ Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất về sau nhất xuất phát từ nội tâm tiếu dung, " ta hiện tại cảm thấy tốt nhiều."

"Không khách khí." Kỳ nghiên na nhéo nhéo lòng bàn tay bên trên gấu nhỏ, lại nhẹ nhàng đè lên Khương Daniel cái trán, " ta nghĩ so với tiền, ngươi sẽ càng muốn hơn giữ nó lại tới."

-

Bàn ghép buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc sau Khương Daniel không chút khách khí đem mình ngã vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ghế sau xe. Ngày mai hắn khó được không có hành trình, ai đều không thể ngăn dừng hắn bọc lấy chăn bông ngủ ở nhà bên trên cả ngày.

Rốt cục có thể đi trở về, cái kia đã từng có Ung Thánh Hựu ở cùng nhau lấy trong nhà.

Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn sẽ không bao giờ quên ngày ấy, hắn từ công ty vội vàng chạy về nhà muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói công ty đáp ứng để hắn mang theo mình chỉ định người đại diện đi làm, mở cửa lại chỉ thấy thu thập phải sạch sành sanh, một điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vật đều không có để lại phòng.

Hắn rất muốn hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng đến cùng đi nơi nào, lời nói đến bên miệng nhưng lại không nghĩ để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán biết mình gặp được kỳ nghiên na sự tình, hay là quyết định coi như thôi.

Dù sao có cái kia quả đào búp bê tại, mình chỉ cần nằm xuống đi ngủ, làm mộng liền có thể sau khi thấy đến Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng trôi qua có được hay không.

Hẳn là trôi qua không mấy vui vẻ đi, nếu không tại sao tìm tới kỳ nghiên na yêu cầu đem đây hết thảy đều quên đâu.

Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel không khỏi bật cười.

Vậy bây giờ, không có liên quan tới chính mình hồi ức, hắn hẳn là, trôi qua không tệ đi.

Tẩy xong một cái tắm nước nóng, Khương Daniel cảm giác mình cả người đều sống lại.

Nhưng ngay tại hắn đem bàn tay tiến hôm nay mặc đi ra lớn túi áo lúc toàn bộ tâm tình lại rơi vào vực sâu.

Không gặp.

Hắn bình thủy tinh không gặp.

Đây không có khả năng. Lúc xuống xe hắn còn đặc biệt sờ túi xác nhận một lần, không có đạo lý không gặp.

Khương Daniel kiên trì thuyết phục mình đè xuống trong lòng bối rối, ngay cả bên ngoài bao cũng không mặc ngay tại chung cư trong khu cư xá vòng chuyển lấy tìm, trên đường bị mấy cái fan hâm mộ nhận ra cũng đều chỉ là mặt không biểu tình nhẹ gật đầu ra hiệu.

Thật không gặp.

Khương Daniel có chút vô lực nằm ở trên giường, cầm lấy điện thoại di động ở đầu giường gọi điện thoại cho Kim Tại Hoán.

"Uy?" Kim Tại Hoán rất nhanh tiếp lên điện thoại, " Daniel? Thế nào sao?"

"Thế nào xử lý Tại Hoán." Nghe thấy Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm, Khương Daniel thanh âm nhịn không được mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào, " hắn lại không gặp."

"Cái gì làm mất rồi? Thế nào rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán nghe ra Khương Daniel trong thanh âm không thích hợp, mở khuếch đại âm thanh đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kêu lên, " Niel ngươi đừng vội, làm không tốt rơi tại chúng ta trên xe, nếu như vội vã muốn chúng ta xuống dưới cho ngươi tìm xem."

"Là sau khi xuống xe rơi." Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm đấm, nước mắt thuận khóe mắt nhỏ xuống tại trên gối đầu." Thế nào xử lý, ta thật vất vả mới đem hắn tìm trở về, hiện tại hắn lại không gặp. . ."

Hắn lại không muốn ta.

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền an ủi không dứt bên tai, Khương Daniel cũng đã vô tâm lại nghe.

Là không phải mình lại làm sai cái gì, lại để cho Thánh Hựu ca lo lắng, hắn mới có thể lại dạng này rời đi chính mình.

Ngoài cửa đột nhiên vang lên lỗ chìa khóa chuyển động thanh âm, tiếp theo là cửa bị đẩy ra lúc rất nhỏ kít tra rung động cùng nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt tiếng bước chân.

Khương Daniel đầu còn đến không kịp quay tới, thân thể liền đã cúp điện thoại từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên.

"Niel? Có ở nhà không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc màu xanh đậm sừng trâu trừ áo khoác, rụt cổ lại thăm dò tiến Khương Daniel gian phòng.

Khương Daniel động tác dừng lại đang nhảy xuống giường một khắc này, không có cách nào phán đoán đây hết thảy là không phải mình lại đang nằm mộng.

"Ngươi tại a." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, trong tươi cười mang một chút thật có lỗi, " thật xin lỗi, ca một mực không có trở lại thăm một chút ngươi."

Khi Khương Daniel lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, hắn đã chăm chú đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca. . ." Khương Daniel đem mặt dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu, " ngươi thật quá phận. . . Đều bao lâu. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả cái đầu đều chôn ở Khương Daniel cổ, cho nên Khương Daniel chỉ nghe gặp hắn bị buồn bực ở thanh âm.

"Thật có lỗi rồi chúng ta Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Khương Daniel cõng, " ngươi làm rất khá, vất vả."

-

"Cho nên ngươi đến cùng làm cái gì?"

Trong thủy tinh cầu là ôm hôn lấy lẫn nhau một đôi người yêu, kỳ nghiên na cười cười, từ bên cạnh hảo tỷ muội trên tay tiếp nhận vừa pha tốt hoa cỏ trà.

"Không có cái gì. Chẳng qua là đem đồ vật trộm trở về, lại vật quy nguyên chủ mà thôi."

"Cái này không hợp lý nha, hắn lúc đầu không phải là không muốn gặp hắn tới? Ngươi cho người ta động tay chân hầu."

Mắt thấy không gạt được, kỳ nghiên na le lưỡi lộ ra làm chuyện xấu bị bắt được chân tướng tiểu hài tử biểu lộ, " tỷ tỷ ngươi đừng trách ta a, ai bảo cái này hai thực tế quá đáng yêu, không để bọn hắn có thể hảo hảo ở tại cùng một chỗ, trong lòng ta cũng khó chịu nha. Huống hồ, tình yêu vốn chính là không hợp lý a."

Kỳ nghiên na giang hai tay, nhìn xem lòng bàn tay phát ra tia sáng chói mắt hồng bảo thạch, nhẹ nhàng cười.

Đây là chỉ có hai người hồi ức một lòng một ý hướng về lẫn nhau thời điểm, mới có cơ hội tách ra chói lọi.

"Khương Daniel, " kỳ nghiên na nhìn xem trong thủy tinh cầu người, nhẹ nói, " sinh nhật vui vẻ nha."

-

Hiện tại Khương Daniel vẫn là một cái thần kỳ thần tượng.

Không, phải nói càng thần kỳ.

Nguyên bản liền so với bình thường người thấp cười điểm hiện tại tựa hồ càng mất khống chế, căn bản không có phát sinh chuyện gì thời điểm đều có thể trông thấy Khương Daniel cười đáp lộ ra hai cái thỏ con răng hoặc là cười đáp không có con mắt, bắt đầu ghi hình về sau hắn càng là vài phút cười đáp lăn lộn trên mặt đất để cùng nhau tham dự quay chụp người mỗi lần đều nhận nghiêm trọng văn hóa xung kích.

Nhưng cũng có thể cũng là bởi vì dạng này, Khương Daniel cơ bụng cũng ngạnh sinh sinh cứ như vậy cho hắn cười đến càng thêm rắn chắc, tại sân khấu bên trên vén lên liền gây nên một trận bạo động, dẫn đến nguyên bản liền cao không thể tưởng tượng nổi nhân khí thế mà còn tiếp tục đang lên cao thế.

Càng thần kỳ là Khương Daniel có người đại diện, mà lại không lên tiếng thì thôi một tiếng hót lên làm kinh người, cũng là vô luận mặt hay là dáng người đều là nhất đẳng siêu cấp đại soái ca.

Cái này người đại diện không lên tiếng thì thôi một tiếng hót lên làm kinh người điểm còn có rất nhiều, tỷ như hắn kia cùng người thường không tại cùng một cái thời không tiếng nói.

"Khương - Dan - ni - ngươi! Đi!"

"Ca! Ta nghe được! Ngươi nói nhỏ chút!"

Khương Daniel chạy chậm bước đuổi kịp Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, vươn tay dựng vào vai của hắn.

Tựa như kia sửa tất cả kịch bản lần thứ nhất gặp mặt.

Nhiều may mắn, ta của tương lai nhóm, tại cực kỳ lâu về sau, cuối cùng có thể đi thẳng tại có lẫn nhau phong cảnh bên trong.


	186. Chapter 186

[ Dan Ung ] trong Địa ngục quang

Giá không, linh cảm nơi phát ra vì Manila trận quỷ quái Cosplay

Không sợ chết người bình thường Khương Daniel X âm phủ sứ giả Ung Thánh Hựu

Phó CP hoàng. Phách lối Địa Ngục tổng quản. Mẫn Huyền X Kim. Không hiểu bị coi trọng. Tại Hoán

Bản gốc, như có phát hiện cùng lúc trước văn nói hùa hoặc tương tự làm ơn tất pm cáo tri (trọng yếu! ! )

Đừng bị đề mục lừa gạt, đây là một thiên hoan thoát văn (đi

-

Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ cùng Khương Daniel lấy phương thức như vậy lại tương phùng.

Lần thứ nhất cũng là duy nhất một lần gặp mặt, là Khương Daniel mười hai tuổi năm đó.

Cái này đứa nhỏ ngốc trong trường học cùng bằng hữu đánh cược, cược mình có thể đem phòng học lớn đỉnh trên lầu lan can coi như cầu thăng bằng đến đi mà lại sẽ không rơi xuống.

Kết quả đương nhiên là sai, Tiểu Khương Daniel thẳng tắp từ tầng cao nhất ngã xuống.

Thế là hắn liền thành Ung Thánh Hựu chính thức lên làm âm phủ sứ giả sau nhiệm vụ thứ nhất.

Thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vô cùng không cân bằng, chỉ bởi vì chính mình là thái điểu cấp trên liền đem dạng này một viên khoai lang bỏng tay không chút lưu tình ném qua.

Nói thế nào vụ án này khó giải quyết, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải tìm tới một cái gặp xui xẻo quỷ đến tiêu cái này ngăn sinh tử luân hồi -- Khương Daniel mệnh vốn không nên tuyệt tại đây. Ung Thánh Hựu cái này không phục, không đầu không đuôi liền muốn hắn đi tìm người vô tội chờ chết loại sự tình này hắn mới không làm -- nhưng ngay tại hắn hướng cấp trên chất vấn lên vì cái gì lúc lại chỉ lấy được tương đương qua loa một câu" ngươi cứ việc đi làm, không cần biết lý do" .

Ra ngoài bất đắc dĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới ngay tại thay Tiểu Khương Daniel mổ cứu giúp bệnh viện lắc một vòng, mang đi một vị mắc bệnh ung thư, chỉ còn lại năm ngày tuổi thọ lão gia gia. Cấp trên bản ý vốn là muốn Ung Thánh Hựu đem cùng Khương Daniel đánh cược kia tiểu tử mang đến lấy mạng đền mạng, nhưng nhìn thấy đứa bé kia khóc đến hí đấy hồ bôi dáng vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào đều không xuống tay được.

Còn đến không kịp lớn lên, còn đến không kịp hảo hảo trải nghiệm thế giới này một lần hài tử, làm sao bỏ được đâu.

Cấp trên cũng thật sự là đủ tâm ngoan thủ lạt.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu hiệu suất cao, Tiểu Khương Daniel rất nhanh được cấp cứu trở về, nằm ở trên giường phun ra nuốt vào lấy bình ổn hô hấp.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Tiểu Khương Daniel, cái này hại hắn không cạn nhỏ hỗn đản.

Trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghĩ kỹ khi nhìn đến bản nhân lúc muốn nhất định hảo hảo đem mình chịu khổ một thanh đòi lại, khóe miệng lại không tự giác tại đi đến bên cạnh giường bệnh lúc câu lên nhàn nhạt cười khổ.

Toàn thân đều bao bên trên băng vải a, đứa nhỏ này, rất đau a?

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa thay sờ sờ Tiểu Khương Daniel bọc lấy băng gạc mặt tròn bàng, trong lòng đột nhiên có chút không nỡ.

"Đứa nhỏ ngốc, hảo hảo sống sót, đừng có lại đem mình nhét vào địa phương nguy hiểm."

Nhưng bây giờ cái này ngốc đại cá xuất hiện ở đây chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nó định nghĩa vì mười năm trước Tiểu Khương Daniel cũng không có nghe thấy mình ân cần dạy bảo.

Mười năm không dài không ngắn, tại những này không coi là nhiều cũng không tính thiếu thời gian bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu đã khám phá thế gian chỗ có khả năng xuất hiện tình người ấm lạnh. Hắn là trong Địa ngục công nhận có thể dựa nhất, hữu hiệu nhất suất cũng đẹp trai nhất âm phủ sứ giả, nhưng cái này danh hiệu đồng thời cũng đại biểu cho người này cay nghiệt cùng bạc tình.

Nhưng dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu lại chẳng biết tại sao tại lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lúc đỏ cả vành mắt.

"Ngươi a ai. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn một chút trên tay Sinh Tử Bộ, " đây là lần thứ hai, rõ ràng êm đẹp tuổi thọ chưa hết, làm sao cứ như vậy yêu tìm chết đâu?"

Còn trực tiếp giết tới trước mặt mình đến, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thầm nghĩ.

"Ta tới tìm ngươi nha." Khương Daniel mới mở miệng cười ngây ngô ngữ khí để Ung Thánh Hựu suýt nữa cầm trên tay Sinh Tử Bộ trượt rơi, " ta vẫn nhớ ngươi, xem ra ta nghĩ đến không có sai, các ngươi quả nhiên cũng sẽ không lão."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là mấy trăm năm trước trên giang hồ người người nghe mà biến sắc đệ nhất đại giáo phái giáo chủ, lại tại một trận huyết chiến bên trong vì bảo hộ nhà mình Hữu hộ pháp mà hi sinh. Khi chết vẻn vẹn hai mươi ba tuổi liền gánh vác mấy chục cái nhân mạng, vốn nên nhập Địa Ngục luân hồi lại tại thụ thẩm một khắc cuối cùng đắp lên đầu tuyển định làm âm phủ sứ giả thứ nhất bồi dưỡng nhân tuyển, trải qua mấy cái thế kỷ huấn luyện sau thành bộ dáng bây giờ. Đương nhiên, hắn bề ngoài cũng liền vĩnh cửu dừng lại tại hai mươi ba tuổi.

Tại là năm đó mười hai tuổi Tiểu Khương Daniel, tại mê mẩn hồ hồ nghe được đến Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời sau ra sức đem con mắt mở ra một đường nhỏ, nhìn thấy chính là gương mặt này.

Cứ như vậy một chút nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thành Khương Daniel mười năm này ngày đêm nhớ thương đối tượng.

"Ngươi, tìm ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức cắn môi dưới, chỉ có đau đớn có thể để hắn bảo trì lý trí." Khương Daniel, xem ra ngươi căn bản không có làm rõ ràng ta là ai ---- tìm ta là cỡ nào nguy hiểm một sự kiện ngươi không biết sao?"

"Ta biết, ngươi là âm phủ sứ giả." Khương Daniel tựa hồ không có bị mắng tự giác, hay là cười đến một mặt vờ ngớ ngẩn." Mà nhân loại muốn gặp được âm phủ sứ giả, chỉ có một đầu đường có thể đi."

"Biết ngươi còn tới?" Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc kìm nén không được phẫn nộ cảm xúc đối Khương Daniel rống to, cho dù hắn cũng không hiểu dạng này tâm tình từ đâu mà đến, " ngươi có phải hay không điên rồi?"

Khương Daniel nụ cười trên mặt cấp tốc liễm xuống dưới, nhưng rất nhanh lại đổi cái trước nhàn nhạt, nụ cười ấm áp.

Cùng vừa rồi cười không giống, cái này cười chẳng biết tại sao để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem có chút muốn khóc.

"Rất khó hiểu không? Ta đem ngươi xem so sống sót quan trọng hơn a." Khương Daniel mở ra bộ pháp đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, " nếu như không phải là bởi vì ở trong ấn tượng của ta ngươi xem ra chính là cái tuổi này, ta mới không nguyện ý chờ mười năm này."

"Ta rất ưa thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh âm thanh, " ngươi năm đó mới mười hai tuổi, nói cái gì thích."

"Năm đó ta mới mười hai tuổi không sai, nhưng ta hiện tại hai mươi hai tuổi." Khương Daniel đưa tay lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu xinh đẹp hàm dưới tuyến, " nếu như mười năm kiên trì còn không thể coi như thích chứng minh, kia trên đời này tất cả tình yêu đều không tồn tại."

Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh vung đi Khương Daniel tay, " ngươi thiếu nháo sự, nơi này không phải ngươi nên đợi địa phương."

"Mặc kệ, ngươi ở đâu ta liền muốn ở đâu." Khương Daniel lại lộ ra cẩu cẩu lấy lòng tiếu dung, " ngươi tên là gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu chỗ khác không để ý tới Khương Daniel, lại ngược lại để Khương Daniel bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ thấu thính tai.

"Ngươi lỗ tai đều đỏ a, ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói ngươi không thích ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đây quả thật là mình nghề nghiệp kiếp sống ở trong xấu hổ nhất một ngày.

"Được rồi đừng nóng giận nha, ai nha chúng ta tiểu bất điểm bởi vì ta chết mất tức giận như vậy làm sao bây giờ a, liền quan tâm ta như vậy? Hả?"

"Ngươi mới tiểu bất điểm, cả nhà ngươi đều tiểu bất điểm!" Quả thực là bị Khương Daniel mang lên không hiểu thấu tên hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người một nháy mắt đều không tốt, " nghe kỹ, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có ta cùng như ngươi loại này mao đầu tiểu tử không giống, thế nào ngươi đều nên gọi anh ta!"

"Tốt tốt tốt, Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel thanh âm mềm mềm, thậm chí còn mang lên chút nũng nịu ý vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy người trước mắt có chút đáng yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đột nhiên cảm thấy mình giống như xong đời.

"Khương Daniel? Hắn lại tới rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mặt ghét bỏ nhìn xem bị trình lên bảng báo cáo, " thật sự là, lần này đồng dạng giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu giải quyết, như thế không thương tiếc sinh mệnh người ngược lại thật là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy."

"Mẫn Huyền, hắn đã mình chạy tới Thánh Hựu văn phòng." Mang theo bảng báo cáo vô cùng lo lắng chạy tới Doãn Trí Thánh cũng là một mặt bất đắc dĩ, " đứa nhỏ này tựa hồ là thật thích Thánh Hựu, vừa mới Quan Lâm mới nói với ta, hắn vừa đến đã khắp nơi nắm lấy người khoa tay múa chân muốn hỏi Thánh Hựu ở đâu, sau đó liền thẳng tắp chạy tới, làm sao gọi hắn đều nói để sau hãy nói."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu óc nhất chuyển, " Trí Thánh ca, ngươi còn nhớ hay không phải Khương Daniel mười hai tuổi lúc là vì cái gì kém chút chết mất?"

"Đánh cái ngu xuẩn cược chứ sao. Loại sự tình này là không thể nào quên, ta tại Địa Ngục đợi lâu như vậy lần đầu tiên nghe thấy có người dạng này mất mạng. . ."

"Không, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gấp vội vàng cắt đứt Doãn Trí Thánh bác gái nát niệm, " ta nói là, cái kia cùng hắn đánh cược tiểu hài."

"Ngươi nói Kim Tại Hoán?" Doãn Trí Thánh điều khiển để một bên trong giá sách ghi lại Tiểu Khương Daniel ngu xuẩn chuyện xưa Sinh Tử Bộ bay tới, cấp tốc tìm ra Kim Tại Hoán danh tự." Đứa nhỏ này hiện tại là ca sĩ nữa nha, mà lại mặc dù phát sinh qua như thế sự tình, hắn cùng Daniel tình cảm còn thật là tốt, thỉnh thoảng liền cùng đi ra ăn cơm uống rượu dáng vẻ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ nhàng cười một tiếng, " Phác Chí Huân hiện tại có rảnh hay không? Gọi hắn đi đem Kim Tại Hoán mang xuống tới."

Mặc dù nói Ung Thánh Hựu là âm phủ sứ giả thanh thứ nhất ghế xếp, nhưng hắn kia gần như tàn nhẫn lãnh khốc cá tính để không ít vong hồn tại nhìn thấy hắn ngay lập tức liền bị thương nặng sau đó một đường khóc đến run chân lấy đến đến Địa Ngục, mà bản thân hắn vẫn bất vi sở động. Cùng hắn tương phản, Phác Chí Huân ôn hòa bề ngoài để hắn trở thành vong hồn ở giữa được hoan nghênh nhất âm phủ sứ giả, mỗi mỗi khi đi qua Uổng Tử Thành lúc liền có một đám quỷ lao ra muốn hắn làm cất giữ, luôn luôn để trông giữ Uổng Tử Thành Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lý Đại Huy cảm thấy tương đương buồn rầu. Hoàn toàn khác biệt lại thế nào nhìn đều là mãnh liệt đối thủ cạnh tranh quan hệ hai người vậy mà cũng không lâu lắm liền thành siêu cấp đồng đảng, không có bản án lúc luôn luôn đồng tiến đồng xuất khi đi hai người khi về một đôi tình cảm tương đối tốt. Cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu biết Phác Chí Huân bí mật miệng có bao nhiêu lợi, nói cái gì đều không được chính là ác miệng nhất biết.

"A? Thế nhưng là Kim Tại Hoán hắn ---- "Doãn Trí Thánh bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên quyết định giật nảy mình, mở miệng muốn ngăn cản.

"Ta biết, chiếu ta nói đi làm là được."

"Mẫn Huyền, sửa chữa mệnh cách của người khác là không được cho phép." Doãn Trí Thánh ngữ khí cũng nghiêm túc.

"Ca ngươi cũng đừng thao lòng này, ta tự có tính toán." Thấy Doãn Trí Thánh không có muốn giúp hắn ý tứ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đạn cái búng tay để bên người tiểu lâu la mang cái lời nhắn đem Phác Chí Huân gọi tới. Kim Tại Hoán tuổi thọ rất dài, thế nhưng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không có kiên nhẫn chờ lâu như vậy. Bất quá chỉ là sửa chữa cái tuổi thọ nha, không có khó khăn gì. Nhưng đây cũng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền để Phác Chí Huân đi mang Kim Tại Hoán nguyên nhân, vốn là chết được đủ không hiểu thấu, nếu như gặp lại lãnh khốc như Ung Thánh Hựu hoặc trầm mặc giống như Lại Quan Lâm dạng này âm phủ sứ giả, Kim Tại Hoán sợ không phải muốn ủy khuất chết.

"Cho nên, " Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt tuyệt vọng nhìn xem ngồi tại mình đối diện gặm lấy hạt dưa Phác Chí Huân, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tên điên kia muốn ngươi đến nói cho ta cái này?"

"Đúng, ta cũng cảm thấy hắn điên." Phác Chí Huân quen thuộc vừa nói chuyện một bên gặm hạt dưa, " hắn còn gọi ta đi đem một cái tuổi thọ chưa hết người trực tiếp mang xuống đến, ta thật cảm thấy hắn điên."

"Còn kém mấy năm?" Ung Thánh Hựu xụi lơ tại ghế sô pha trên ghế.

"Ta chỉ có phiết một chút, chí ít còn lại năm, sáu mươi năm có a? Ngươi nói hắn có phải là thật hay không điên, đến mức này đã là sửa chữa mệnh cách, bị bắt được muốn miễn chức." Phác Chí Huân nhìn thoáng qua tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong văn phòng khắp nơi vòng chuyển, nhìn xem bài trí cười ngây ngô Khương Daniel, " ngươi bây giờ định làm như thế nào? Thật giống Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói mang theo hắn làm nhiệm vụ?"

"Làm sao có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Phác Chí Huân ánh mắt nhìn qua, " đứa nhỏ này còn trẻ như vậy. . . Ta không hi vọng hắn nhìn thấy quá nhiều, kia với hắn mà nói quá nặng nề."

"Cũng thế." Phác Chí Huân nhún nhún vai, " hôm nay Quan Lâm mới nói với ta hắn tiếp bản án, lòng chua xót trình độ thật là đổi mới thế giới quan của ta. Một bên nghe một bên ta còn phát hiện Quan Lâm con mắt cũng là đỏ, Quan Lâm a! Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng kia nhiều nhưng sợ rồi sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, chỉ là nhìn xem Khương Daniel bóng lưng ngẩn người.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật không có ý định đem hắn đưa về dương gian? Hắn rõ ràng không đáng chết." Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên chưa từ bỏ ý định.

"Thật, cho nên ta cảm thấy hắn nếu không phải thật điên, chính là không muốn làm nói rõ nghĩ bị khai trừ." Phác Chí Huân nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt ngưng trọng, buông xuống hạt dưa.

"Cái này không thể." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, nắm chặt song quyền." Ta nhất định phải cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hảo hảo nói chuyện, Daniel không thể lưu tại nơi này. . . Quá nguy hiểm."

"Ngươi chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều, nguy hiểm không đến mức nha." Phác Chí Huân vội vàng đứng người lên giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay đem nắm đấm của hắn buông ra, " ngươi xem một chút ngươi, nhiều lần nhắc nhở ngươi bận rộn nữa cũng phải nhớ kỹ cắt móng tay, hoặc là từ bỏ vừa căng thẳng liền nắm tay thói quen xấu không phải? Ngươi nhìn, lại bị ngươi làm tới chảy máu. Còn có môi của ngươi lại chuyện gì xảy ra? Gần nhất áp lực rất lớn? Cũng không nói với ta."

"Áp lực nguyên hôm nay mới xuất hiện, ngươi bận bịu cho tới trưa ta hiện tại mới nhìn đến ngươi a." Ung Thánh Hựu giảng được ủy khuất trong lòng lại thư giãn rất nhiều, mặc dù Phác Chí Huân bình thường sang mình không chút lưu tình, nhưng cũng luôn luôn tại hắn cần nhất thời điểm đợi ở bên người.

"Tóm lại ngươi đừng quá khẩn trương, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm như vậy nhất định có hắn nguyên nhân." Phác Chí Huân xoay người gọi Khương Daniel, " uy! Bên kia cái kia! Đi bên bàn đọc sách bên cạnh thứ hai cách ngăn kéo cầm y dược rương đến!"

TBC.

-

Mặc dù trên tay còn có cái hoàn tất bát tự cũng còn không có cong lên hố to tại lấp, nhưng thực tế là ngứa tay chịu không được, lấy lại tinh thần lúc cũng đã bắt đầu viết một thiên này

Bên trong trường thiên đi dự tính, đại khái mười thiên bên trong hoàn tất

Một cái nhìn Dan Ung Manila trận quỷ quái Cosplay sau mở não động, hi vọng có thể thật viết thành siêu cấp hoan thoát hướng không muốn lại khống chế không nổi mình tay viết thành ngược văn

Nói thật ta cảm thấy hai người bọn hắn đặc biệt thích hợp Cosplay ma quỷ CP, vô luận là người khí chất hoặc là hai người ở giữa loại kia siêu việt các loại thế nhân biết rõ thân tình hữu nghị tình yêu loại quan hệ đó tình cảm

Mặc dù cắt hành ngạnh ta đến nay vẫn là cảm thấy khó giải.

Mà hi vọng mọi người thích rồi~


	187. Chapter 187

Battle Royale thể loại mù viết thử đọc

Không bảo đảm có hậu tục, có người muốn nhìn ta liền tiếp tục viết

Hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối cảnh, trọng độ OOC đến cơ hồ là thời không song song trình độ

Hết thảy đều chỉ là ta tưởng tượng, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân cùng hiện thực giới văn nghệ

DAY-1.

Khương Daniel đem đầu tựa ở trên cửa sổ xoát lấy SNS, thời gian dài cường độ cao dày đặc hành trình để các thành viên đều có chút hư thoát, tập thể ngủ bù bổ sung thể lực.

Bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, mặc dù mang theo cái cổ gối, Khương Daniel vẫn chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu theo đường xá điểm bỗng nhiên đầu cùng bởi vì không thoải mái mà nhíu chặt lông mày.

Khương Daniel để điện thoại di động xuống, đưa tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ gối quăng ra, lại để cho hắn tựa ở trên bả vai mình. Không nhỏ động tĩnh để Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt, có chút do dự vùng vẫy một hồi.

"Ca ngươi làm gì." Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, " nơi này lại không có máy quay phim, chớ khẩn trương."

"Ngươi không tức giận rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi mở miệng, " ta muốn nói ngươi còn tại giận dỗi."

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói trước đây không lâu mình tại Master Key hung hăng bị phản bội sự tình, " không có cái gì a, kỳ thật ta không có sinh khí."

Khương Daniel thừa nhận mình kỳ thật cũng có chút ngây thơ, vì một tập tống nghệ tiết mục một tháng qua một bên dán ca ca lại một bên chứa cùng hắn náo như thế lâu tính tình, chỉ hi vọng hắn ca có thể biểu hiện ra một điểm cái gì - mặc dù Khương Daniel cũng không hiểu mình mong đợi là Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì dạng phản ứng, có lẽ là ăn dấm, sinh khí, như thế nào đều tốt, Khương Daniel chỉ là nghĩ xác nhận hắn ca đối với hắn đến cùng để ý đến cái gì dạng trình độ.

"Thật có lỗi rồi ca, " ngày đó mở trực tiếp lúc nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt lo lắng đối kém chút bị đè chết tại hải dương cầu bên trong mình lại hống lại ôm lại xin lỗi, Khương Daniel thực tế không thể không thừa nhận, mình loại này nhỏ tính tình náo mấy trăm năm hành vi hoàn toàn chính xác quá tính trẻ con một điểm." Ta quá nhàm chán."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, phát hiện người đã lại ngủ.

"Ca không ngủ? Nghĩ cái gì đâu?"

Một cái dính hô hô tiếng nói từ Khương Daniel phía trước chỗ ngồi truyền đến, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy Lý Đại Huy một mặt còn buồn ngủ dựa vào đang ghế dựa trên lưng.

"Không nghĩ cái gì, tỉnh rồi? Có ngủ đủ sao?"

"Ta làm một giấc mộng." Lý Đại Huy không có trả lời Khương Daniel, phối hợp nói, " trong mộng chúng ta đều chết rồi, trên mặt đất trên thân, khắp nơi đều là máu. Ta còn nghe được Chí Huân ca tiếng thét chói tai."

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, " Đại Huy a, ngươi gần nhất có phải là áp lực quá lớn rồi?"

"Không biết, có thể là tiếng xe quá ồn đi." Lý Đại Huy nhún vai, " bất quá, Niel ca, ngươi nghe nói qua cái kia cố sự sao?"

"Cái nào?" Khương Daniel cũng không phải là rất muốn tiếp tục cái đề tài này.

"Mấy năm trước có một cái đại thế đoàn thể, bởi vì quá đỏ, bị người ám toán ném đến dã ngoại hoang vu tiến hành Battle Royale."Lý Đại Huy giảng chính là giới văn nghệ tất cả mọi người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau cố sự, mặc dù chân tướng vẫn không rõ, nhưng cái này truyền thuyết vẫn để mọi người trong lòng có một chút khúc mắc." Chân chính bọn hắn đều đã chết rồi, hiện tại chúng ta nhìn thấy, là vật thay thế."

"Biết a, nhưng kia không thể nào là thật." Khương Daniel xem thường, " song bào thai đều có thể bị nhận ra, dù cho chữa bệnh kỹ thuật tái phát đạt, cũng không có khả năng thật làm ra trăm phần trăm một người như vậy ra, fan hâm mộ lại không phải đồ ngốc."

"Ai biết được, làm không tốt là thật." Lý Đại Huy thanh âm hời hợt, lại làm cho Khương Daniel không tự chủ được có chút run rẩy." Ta đã từng nghĩ tới nếu là gặp được dạng này sự tình ta nên thế nào xử lý."

"Ý nghĩ của ngươi bây giờ đâu?" Khương Daniel mặc dù có chút đau đầu, nhưng vẫn là nhịn hạ tính tình cùng đệ đệ hàn huyên.

Đây đều là cái gì cùng cái gì a.

"Ta xưa nay không cảm thấy mình sẽ thắng a." Lý Đại Huy cười, " bởi vì chỉ có thể một người sống sót, cho nên ta hi vọng người kia là Trân Ánh ca."

Lý Đại Huy ngồi trở lại vị trí bên trên không tiếp tục để ý Khương Daniel, nhưng vừa mới một phen đàm lời đã thành công hủy đi Khương Daniel tâm tình.

Hắn nhìn xem tựa ở mình trên vai Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa thay sờ sờ gương mặt của hắn.

Nếu quả thật phải có ngày đó, ta cũng hi vọng còn sống trở về người là ngươi.

Trên tay điện thoại không biết thời điểm nào rớt xuống đất, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy đầu não ngất đi đến bất lực xoay người lại nhặt.

Trong xe hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, bình ổn mà nhanh chóng tại một đầu chưa hề đi qua đường bên trên tiến lên.

【 thừa dư 11 người 】

[WO toàn viên ]Battle Royale

Có CP, còn không có xuất hiện hoặc là chỉ nói một hai câu người liền không đặc biệt đánh một mình tag, xin thứ lỗi

Rất nhiều khoa học kỹ thuật phương diện, sinh vật phương diện, luân lý tầng trên mặt bug, hết thảy đều trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đi, xin thứ lỗi

Bất quá đã đều có phục chế người, giống như cái gì dạng kỹ thuật cũng cũng có thể tồn tại (mình tìm cho mình bậc thang hạ

Chỉ là muốn biết nếu như là các vị sẽ làm cái gì dạng quyết định

Cũng mở ra bình luận đoán xem bọn nhỏ sẽ làm cái gì dạng quyết định

Tiền văn mời đâm ảnh chân dung ~

-

DAY1.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại lúc phát phát hiện mình nằm tại lạnh như băng gian phòng trên sàn nhà.

Có thể là tố chất thân thể so thành viên khác đều tốt nguyên nhân, hắn là cái thứ nhất người thanh tỉnh lại. Nhìn xem tại gian phòng các ngõ ngách vẫn ngủ mê man các đội hữu, Khương Daniel vô ý thức phản ứng là trước đứng dậy đi đem Lý Đại Huy lay tỉnh.

"Đại Huy, Đại Huy, tỉnh." Khương Daniel đưa tay đi dao Lý Đại Huy bả vai, ngoài ý muốn sờ đến Lý Đại Huy trên cổ một cỗ lạnh buốt. Con mắt thích ứng trong chốc lát đen tối, mới nhìn rõ ràng kia là một cái vòng cổ, bên trên đèn đỏ chợt lóe chợt tắt lóe ra quỷ dị quang mang.

"Daniel ca. . . ?" Lý Đại Huy mở to mắt, vòng cố vấn bốn phía một cái, " thế nào chuyện? Không phải muốn chụp tống nghệ sao? Cảnh thật tiết mục ý tứ?"

"Ta cảm thấy không quá giống." Không biết thời điểm nào Phác Chí Huân cũng tỉnh, gác chân ngồi tại góc tường trên ghế." Nếu như muốn ta nói, ta sẽ cho rằng chúng ta là bị tập thể bắt cóc."

"A..., đây chính là đại thế nam đoàn thể lực sao? Có phải là quá yếu một chút! Rời giường đều rời giường!"

Một cái xa lạ giọng nam đánh gãy ba người nói chuyện, Khương Daniel quay đầu, trông thấy một người trung niên nam tử từ cổng đi tới, đằng sau đi theo, là súng ống đầy đủ mấy cái quân nhân.

Khương Daniel đứng dậy đem vị trí đổi được Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, người kia mới vừa mới bị đánh thức, xoa bên trái huyệt Thái Dương xem ra phi thường không thoải mái.

"Tới tới tới đều tỉnh rồi sao? Ngủ còn tận hứng không?" Trung niên nam nhân kia trên mặt mang nụ cười giễu cợt, " cái này có phải hay không các ngươi xuất đạo đến nay ngủ tốt nhất một lần?"

"Không tốt đẹp gì." Phác Chí Huân thanh âm nghe vào tương đương không thoải mái, " tại địa phương quỷ quái này thế nào khả năng ngủ ngon?"

"A, kia thật đúng là hỏng bét."Nam nhân kia lại cười, " bởi vì ở sau đó ba ngày này, ngươi khả năng không còn có cơ hội hảo hảo ngủ- ta ở đây tuyên bố, chúc mừng WANNA ONE bị chọn làm "Thí nghiệm" đối tượng!"

Thí nghiệm? Ý gì? Cái gì thí nghiệm?

Còn đến không kịp chờ Khương Daniel làm rõ ràng trung niên nam nhân ý tứ, liền cảm giác được có một cái tay dựng vào bờ vai của mình, quay đầu nhìn thấy là Lý Đại Huy một mặt kinh hoảng lại sầu vân thảm vụ thần sắc.

"Là cái kia." Lý Đại Huy dùng miệng hình nói.

Thật là Lý Đại Huy nói cái kia hoạt động? Sau đó bọn hắn thật bị để mắt tới rồi?

"Các vị hẳn là đều nghe nói qua, các ngươi tiền bối đoàn cố sự." Có thể là cảm giác được cả phòng mờ mịt bầu không khí, trung niên nam nhân mở miệng, " cái kia cũng không chỉ là một cái dọa người truyền thuyết mà thôi ờ, nếu không các vị liền sẽ không ở đây. Đến, hiện tại mời các vị sờ sờ miệng túi của mình."

Khương Daniel làm theo, từ bên ngoài bao trong túi lấy ra một trang giấy cùng một nhánh bút.

"Tìm tới giấy bút đúng không? Tốt, hiện tại mời các ngươi trên giấy viết xuống đáp án của các ngươi - nhất định phải viết! Điều này rất trọng yếu ờ! Phải thật tốt viết!"

Vậy ngươi ngược lại là nói cho chúng ta biết vấn đề là cái gì a?

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình kháng ép tính còn được, ở trong môi trường này còn có tâm tình ở trong lòng nhả rãnh trên đài người.

"Vấn đề là - xin hỏi, ngươi cảm thấy cuối cùng ai sẽ tiếp tục sống?"

. . . Cáp?

"Cái kia, " một cái rụt rè thanh âm hấp dẫn chú ý của mọi người. Khương Daniel thuận phương hướng của thanh âm trông đi qua, phát hiện là Bùi Trân Ánh." Cuối cùng chỉ có một người có thể sống sót, đúng không?"

"Đương nhiên, " trung niên nam nhân giọng nói nhẹ nhàng giống đang thảo luận buổi trưa hôm nay ăn cái gì loại hình thường ngày chủ đề, " các ngươi viết xuống tờ giấy đều sẽ trở thành hiện lên đường chứng cung cấp, đợi đến thí nghiệm kết thúc, đoán đúng người sẽ có ban thưởng ờ."

. . . Đây cũng là cái gì cùng cái gì?

Trung niên nam nhân kéo xuống trên đài bạch mạc, hết thảy trước mắt để Khương Daniel không thể tin mở to hai mắt.

"All I wanna do! WANNA ONE! Mọi người tốt, chúng ta là WANNA ONE!"

Đồng dạng chỗ đứng, đồng dạng đánh ca phục.

Quen thuộc trường hợp, quen thuộc tiếp ứng âm thanh.

Đây là bọn hắn hôm nay hành trình.

Nhưng là bọn hắn hiện tại bị vây ở chỗ này - cho nên trên đài kia 1 1 người là ai?

"Trên đài bọn hắn, là hiện nay Nam Hàn đại thế bên trong đại thế -WANNA ONE a." Trung niên nam nhân nhìn trên màn ảnh kình ca nhiệt vũ người, tán thưởng nói.

"WANNA ONE rõ ràng ở đây!" Lại Quan Lâm không phục.

"Ngươi phải hiểu rõ, bây giờ tại trên đài, bị ghi hình, bị tiếp sóng đến toàn thế giới để thế giới đều nhìn thấy WANNA ONE là bọn hắn, không phải là các ngươi." Trung niên nam nhân một câu đem Lại Quan Lâm đánh về nguyên địa, "Có bọn họ liền đủ rồi, các ngươi ở đây kinh lịch hết thảy, không có người sẽ biết, cũng không có người để ý."

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm hắn nói không sai, trên đài người vô luận từ ngoại hình đến vũ đạo động tác đều một điểm không lọt hoàn chỉnh phục chế, ngay cả cơ bụng của mình đường cong đều không có ngựa hổ. Cho dù là người nhà, đều chưa chắc phân biệt ra là thật là giả, chớ nói chi là chỉ là tại dưới đài hoặc là tại màn hình trước nhìn fan hâm mộ.

Mình tựa như biến mất đồng dạng - cảm giác này thật kém.

"Tại sao muốn đối với chúng ta như vậy?"Đội trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh tại thời khắc mấu chốt luôn luôn trở nên đặc biệt hung hãn, " mục đích của các ngươi đến cùng là cái gì?"

"Nhất có nổi tiếng người vĩnh viễn là tốt nhất chỉ tiêu." Trung niên nam nhân khóe miệng liệt lên một cái quỷ dị mỉm cười, " có thể giấu diếm được toàn thế giới phục chế người kỹ thuật, nhất định là tốt nhất."

"Kia không có nghĩa là chúng ta phải chết a."Phác Hữu Trấn một bộ chuẩn bị kỹ càng muốn đánh nhau dáng vẻ, " các ngươi muốn làm loại này buồn nôn thí nghiệm cùng chúng ta có liên can gì."

"Sự hiện hữu của các ngươi không liền để chúng ta phục chế mọi người lộ tẩy sao?" Trung niên nam nhân nói đương nhiên, " cho nên đành phải ủy khuất các ngươi la."

"Còn sống trở về người sẽ ra sao." Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, trù trừ mở miệng.

"Chúng ta sẽ tiêu trừ hắn đối với nơi này ký ức, tiêu hủy hắn phục chế người, để hắn trở về WANNA ONE cái đoàn thể này." Trung niên nam nhân nói, " với hắn mà nói, cảm giác tựa như hết thảy đều không có thay đổi đồng dạng."

"Những cái kia phục chế người ký ức giống như chúng ta sao?" Một mực trầm mặc Kim Tại Hoán cũng lên tiếng.

"Trước mắt không giống, bọn hắn có cuộc sống của mình. Nhưng một khi giữa các ngươi xuất hiện người thắng, chúng ta sẽ đem bọn hắn tất cả ký ức cùng nhau tẩy bài. Trừ đã dưỡng thành cá tính bên ngoài, bằng hữu tốt nhất, thích người chờ một chút, cũng sẽ là đồng dạng."

Phảng phất xem thấu tâm tư mọi người, trung niên nam nhân lộ ra kỳ quái tiếu dung.

"Bọn hắn sẽ triệt để lấy thay các ngươi."

"Tựa như các ngươi chưa từng có tồn tại qua."

"Nếu như muốn chứng minh mình một mực còn sống."

"Liền đi đoạt cái kia trở về cơ hội đi."

Thấy 11 cái người đưa mắt nhìn nhau không có phản ứng, trung niên thanh âm của nam nhân lại cao vút." Tốt, hiện tại ta đến tuyên bố một hạ quy tắc trò chơi. Từ người đầu tiên rời đi nhà này cao ốc bắt đầu tính theo thời gian ba ngày, bảy mươi hai giờ, thời gian vừa đến nếu có một cái trở lên người còn sống, các ngươi trên cổ vòng cổ liền sẽ tự động bạo tạc."

Khương Daniel sờ sờ trên cổ mình vòng cổ, ngón tay băng lãnh xúc cảm để hắn không rét mà run.

"Chờ tất cả mọi người rời đi nhà này cao ốc về sau, phương viên một trăm mét bên trong lại biến thành cấm khu. Về sau mỗi tám giờ sẽ gia tăng một cái cấm khu, đợi tại cấm khu bên trong vượt qua ba giây đồng hồ vòng cổ cũng sẽ tự động bạo tạc ờ, phải nhớ phải."

"Còn có trọng yếu nhất, tờ giấy này - chỉ cần ngươi đoán đúng bên thắng, chúng ta liền sẽ thực hiện ngươi một cái nguyện vọng. Trừ khởi tử hoàn sinh, nguyện vọng khác chúng ta đều nhất định thay ngươi đạt thành. Cho nên trừ viết lên suy đoán của ngươi, cũng phải nhớ kỹ viết lên nguyện vọng của ngươi. Hiện tại, viết đi."

"Cái này quá hoang đường."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, trông thấy Hà Thanh Vân đứng lên, toàn thân run rẩy.

"Ngươi muốn chúng ta tự giết lẫn nhau. . . Thế nào khả năng?" Hà Thanh Vân thanh âm cũng đang phát run, hai mắt đỏ bừng, " chúng ta là một đoàn đội a!"

Trung niên nam nhân kia cười lạnh một tiếng, " nơi này nhưng không có máy quay phim, các ngươi liền thiếu đi giả thanh cao. Các ngươi loại này tuyển tú tiết mục ra, không phải hẳn là am hiểu nhất loại sự tình này sao?"

"Ngươi!" Hà Thanh Vân tựa hồ bị sờ nghịch lân, " ngươi tại hoài nghi tình cảm của chúng ta sao! Ngươi cho rằng ngươi là ai a! Chúng ta không phải ngươi có thể phân tích!"

"Thanh Vân ca." Luôn luôn có suy nghĩ nhiều nhất pháp cùng điểm Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nói chuyện, " ngươi bình tĩnh một chút."

"Ngươi muốn ta thế nào tỉnh táo! Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi có nghe hay không đến hắn vừa mới nói cái gì!" Hà Thanh Vân tích lũy gấp nắm đấm, " tất cả mọi người muốn sống trở về. . . Chúng ta cố gắng như vậy lâu thành quả bị một đám tên giả mạo đường đường chính chính cướp đi! Ta không cam tâm a!"

"Không muốn chết ngươi liền yên tĩnh a!" Luôn luôn không dễ dàng nổi giận Ung Thánh Hựu khó được lớn tiếng, trong ánh mắt pha tạp hoảng hốt loạn.

Khi mọi người ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ lúc, đã tới không kịp.

Hà Thanh Vân vòng cổ bắt đầu dồn dập lấp lóe, phát ra chói tai thanh âm.

"Mọi người cách hắn xa một chút!" Trung niên nam nhân cười đắc ý, Khương Daniel cái này mới nhìn đến hắn trên tay cầm lấy một cái điều khiển từ xa.

Không, không thể nào. . .

Hà Thanh Vân mình tựa hồ cũng biết tiếp xuống sẽ phát sinh cái gì sự tình, lộ ra một cái ý vị không rõ mỉm cười.

Một giây sau, hắn phút chốc xông lên trước, duỗi tay ôm chặt lấy trung niên nam nhân.

Trung niên nam nhân lần này nhưng hoảng, dùng cả tay chân muốn đem Hà Thanh Vân kéo ra lại vu sự vô bổ.

"Là ngươi bức ta." Hà Thanh Vân chăm chú nắm ở nam tử trung niên cổ, " cùng một chỗ xuống Địa ngục đi."

"Bọn nhỏ, các ngươi, đều phải sống trở về a!"

Cái này thành Hà Thanh Vân câu nói sau cùng.

Khương Daniel tại bạo tạc phát sinh trước một giây ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tận khả năng trốn về sau đi.

Thẳng đến cuối cùng hắn đều không có dũng khí mở to mắt, chỉ là lẳng lặng mà đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, nghe các đội hữu không dứt bên tai kêu khóc cùng tiếng thét chói tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ vỗ nhẹ Khương Daniel có chút phát run thân thể, để Khương Daniel cảm giác giống như trở lại quay chụp thứ nhất quý đoàn tổng lúc tại nhà ma bên trong sợ muốn chết chính mình.

"Thật không nghĩ tới các ngươi đoàn bên trong sẽ có như thế cương liệt người." Qua mấy phút lại có đi một mình vào, sắc mặt tương đương khó coi." Tờ giấy đều viết xong không? Lề mà lề mề cái gì bộ dáng."

Có lẽ là tất cả đều bị dọa sợ, không có người lại phản kháng, yên lặng mà cúi thấp đầu xoát xoát xoát viết lên tờ giấy tới.

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy Phác Chí Huân ghé vào Lại Quan Lâm trên lưng viết chữ, cái kia hình tượng liền cùng bọn hắn mỗi lần gặp gỡ sẽ kí tên áo thun khâu không có sai biệt, xung kích sau bình thản để Khương Daniel không khỏi nhìn nhiều mấy lần.

Tựa hồ là cảm nhận được Khương Daniel ánh mắt, Phác Chí Huân cùng Lại Quan Lâm đồng thời ngẩng đầu lên. Khương Daniel né tránh không kịp, lúng túng đối hai người cười cười.

Lại Quan Lâm còn miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng kéo lên khóe miệng về cho Khương Daniel một nụ cười khổ, Phác Chí Huân lại chỉ là lạnh lùng nhìn hắn một cái sau lại cúi đầu tiếp tục trên tay sự tình, để Khương Daniel hung hăng rùng mình một cái.

Hắn vòng cố vấn quanh mình, nhìn xem mỗi cái cúi đầu viết tờ giấy đồng đội. Trừ Phác Chí Huân cùng Lý Đại Huy nhìn qua chấn bút viết nhanh viết rất thuận bên ngoài, những người khác viết bất quá mấy chữ liền sẽ dừng lại suy nghĩ.

Khương Daniel tờ giấy hay là trống rỗng. Hắn không biết thế nào làm quyết định mới tốt.

Hắn tin tưởng Phác Chí Huân sẽ viết chính mình. Từ tuyển tú thời kì liền cảm giác được đứa nhỏ này đối mục tiêu chấp nhất cùng cố gắng, thật vất vả có cơ sở cùng thành quả cuối cùng lại chắp tay để cho mình cũng không nhận ra một "chính mình" khác, thế nào nghĩ Khương Daniel đều không cho rằng Phác Chí Huân sẽ tiếp nhận. So với cứ như vậy biến mất, hắn xác định Phác Chí Huân Hội Ninh nguyện lựa chọn trở về cùng một đám phục chế người sinh sống.

Dù sao ký ức sẽ tẩy lại, với hắn mà nói căn bản không có kém.

Hắn tin tưởng Lý Đại Huy sẽ viết Bùi Trân Ánh, mà lại từ tòa nhà này sau khi rời khỏi đây hắn nhất định sẽ đem hết toàn lực để hắn tờ giấy thành thật.

Khương Daniel nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nếu như là Ung Thánh Hựu đâu? Hắn sẽ làm cái gì dạng quyết định?

Hắn sẽ muốn trở về đi? Vì mộng tưởng cố gắng mười năm này, thế nào nhìn đều không có vì vậy từ bỏ lý do a.

Vậy ta nên để hắn trở về đi?

Thế nhưng là nếu để cho hắn trở về, cuối cùng đợi tại người đứng bên cạnh hắn, có rất lớn có thể là cái kia giả chính mình.

Mặc dù ký ức sẽ tẩy bài, nhưng một "chính mình" khác sẽ đối Ung Thánh Hựu được không?

Hoặc là nói, sẽ làm đến cùng mình đối đãi Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng được không?

Khương Daniel không dám chắc chắn, cũng không phải quá tín nhiệm.

Đó có phải hay không nên ở đây liền kết thúc? Từ chân chính Khương Daniel mang theo chân chính Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi cái này quá hoang đường thế giới.

Khương Daniel chuyển niệm lại nghĩ - nếu như mình tự nhận là tốt, căn bản là còn chưa đủ tốt đâu?

Hắn lại quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu. Trên mặt người kia vẫn như cũ là một mảnh đạm mạc, phảng phất trên tay tại viết chỉ là hôm nay muốn làm cái gì bản ghi nhớ.

Nếu như một "chính mình" khác có thể đối Ung Thánh Hựu, so với mình cho dù tốt bên trên một ngàn lần, gấp một vạn lần -

Vậy hắn, có phải là nên khẳng khái một điểm?

Hay là nói hắn hẳn là mình trở về, dù sao một khi ký ức biến mất, hắn căn bản sẽ không biết kia 10 cái cái gọi là đồng đội đều là phục chế người, mà chân chính bọn hắn đã -

Khương Daniel rùng mình một cái. Vừa nghĩ tới trong ba ngày qua tất cả mọi người sẽ từng cái rời đi, hắn liền không tự chủ được toàn thân run rẩy.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trên tay vẫn trống rỗng tờ giấy.

Ta nên thế nào xử lý.

【 thừa dư 10 người 】

-

Là ta thật xin lỗi Vân ca ca! ! ! ! ! ! ! (điên cuồng quỳ xuống xin lỗi (tag cũng không dám đánh

[WO toàn viên ]Battle Royale

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ ooc đến thời không song song đi đều là tác giả sai.

Tiền văn mời đâm ảnh chân dung!

-

"Đều viết tốt đi? Giao lên giao lên, muốn bắt đầu."

Mới tới nam nhân nhìn qua tương đối trẻ tuổi, lệ khí cũng càng nặng, mỗi tiếng nói cử động bên trong triệt để biểu hiện ra không muốn thật lãng phí bất luận cái gì một chút thời gian cùng tinh lực ý tứ.

Phác Chí Huân đầu tiên đi lên, tiếp theo là Lý Đại Huy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Lại Quan Lâm. Không có người phát biểu, cũng không có người đặc biệt cúi đầu đi xem cái kia đáng sợ vừa kinh khủng tràng cảnh.

"Ngay từ đầu liền như thế ngoan không liền không có chuyện gì sao." Nam nhân cười lạnh một tiếng, " tốt, từ người đầu tiên rời đi về sau, trò chơi liền bắt đầu."

"Ta có vấn đề."

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc nhìn giơ tay lên Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Từ tòa nhà này ra ngoài chỉ có một con đường đúng không?"

"Đúng vậy, các binh sĩ sẽ dẫn đạo ngươi thế nào đi."

"Ngươi nói từ người đầu tiên rời đi về sau liền bắt đầu, đó có phải hay không đại biểu, đi ra ngoài trước người có thể tránh ở cửa ra phụ cận, chờ lấy đem về sau đi ra người giết chết?"

Khương Daniel mở to hai mắt, không thể tin được Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà lại hỏi vấn đề như vậy.

Nơi hẻo lánh Phác Chí Huân lại là nhíu mày, cười nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt là vô tận tán thưởng.

"Không sai, ngươi nói hoàn toàn chính xác." Nam nhân nhíu chặt lông mày rốt cục có một chút buông ra khuynh hướng, "Cho nên, một khi bước ra cánh cửa này, liền không nên tùy tiện tin tưởng bất luận kẻ nào - Bằng hữu thân thiết đi nữa ở đây đều là địch nhân. Mời ghi nhớ chuyện này. Ngươi còn có vấn đề sao?"

"Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai, tấm kia như Hi Lạp điêu khắc tuấn khuôn mặt đẹp bên trên đọc không ra bất kỳ cảm xúc.

"Liên thủ tác chiến là có thể sao?"

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn về phía thanh âm nơi phát ra, là Phác Hữu Trấn.

"Có thể, chỉ cần ngươi dám đem mạng của mình giao tại cái kia nhân thủ bên trên." Nam nhân đối với vấn đề này tựa hồ tương đối khinh thường, " còn có cuối cùng chỉ có một người có thể sống trở về."

Phác Hữu Trấn cúi đầu xuống không nói thêm gì nữa.

"Còn có người có vấn đề sao?"

Không ai lên tiếng.

"Các ngươi cũng đã chịu đủ trước kia xếp hạng phương thức." Nam nhân lại cười một tiếng, " cho nên chúng ta lần này thay đổi khẩu vị. Cái thứ nhất, Bùi Trân Ánh."

Khương Daniel cảm giác giống nghe được mình trong lòng" rắc đăng" một tiếng run rẩy.

Hắn kỳ thật cũng không ngại - tốt a, kỳ thật hắn rất ngại - mình là cái cuối cùng rời đi nơi này người, hắn cũng để ý mình theo sát tại Phác Chí Huân về sau ra ngoài.

Muốn hay không cùng Phác Chí Huân kết minh?

Còn có Ung Thánh Hựu - hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán sẽ một trước một sau ra ngoài, hai người kia rất có thể sẽ quyết định trước cùng một chỗ.

Vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi vấn đề kia vẫn không khỏi để Khương Daniel có chút chần chờ. Dù cho lại thế nào muốn thuyết phục mình tin tưởng hắn, vấn đề kia vẫn cố chấp vờn quanh tại Khương Daniel bên tai, tựa như là trần trụi tuyên chiến, nói cho mọi người hắn đem tham dự trận này lấy đã từng sớm chiều chung đụng đồng đội tính mệnh làm tiền đặt cược trò chơi.

Cũng có lẽ là mình nghĩ nhiều, nói không chừng Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản chỉ là muốn tự vệ mà thôi.

Khương Daniel đầu thật nhanh dạo qua một vòng, cuối cùng quả quyết lựa chọn thích hợp nhất chính mình phương thức - đối Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng vô điều kiện.

Bùi Trân Ánh tiếp nhận binh sĩ trên tay ba lô sau xoay đầu lại, Khương Daniel không cần nghĩ cũng biết hắn đang nhìn ai.

Lý Đại Huy đối Bùi Trân Ánh lộ ra một cái chiêu bài tiếu dung, giơ ngón tay cái lên tựa hồ tại thay hắn cố lên.

Bùi Trân Ánh nở nụ cười, vung qua tay liền đi ra ngoài.

Hai người bọn họ sẽ cố gắng tìm tới lẫn nhau a.

Một phút sau, nam nhân mở miệng gọi hạ tên của một người.

"Kế tiếp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

Dù cho ngay tại lúc này Khương Daniel hay là than thở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền soái khí. Tinh xảo cao cấp trên mặt không có bất kỳ cái gì quá mãnh liệt cảm xúc, tựa như hắn người đồng dạng - luôn luôn đặc biệt nho nhã, đặc biệt đẹp đẽ, hết thảy đều đặc biệt vừa đúng.

Rõ ràng là tiến về Tu La tràng đường lại tựa hồ như bởi vì là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mà thành người mẫu mở rộng đài. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếp nhận quân nhân trên tay ba lô, ước lượng trọng lượng, ném lên bả vai phía sau cũng chưa có trở về đi ra ngoài.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chọn một mình tác chiến sao? Vẫn là hắn sẽ muốn tìm đồng bạn?

Có lẽ đặc biệt ỷ lại hắn Bùi Trân Ánh sẽ tránh chờ hắn ở bên ngoài. Bùi Trân Ánh là cái đáng yêu đệ đệ, Khương Daniel không cảm thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ thương tổn hắn hoặc vứt bỏ hắn tại không cố vấn. Nhưng là đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mà nói đáng giá tín nhiệm nhất đồng bạn tuyệt đối là cùng tuổi hảo bằng hữu Ung Thánh Hựu - mà có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng như thế nghĩ.

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, vẫn như cũ là tấm kia không có bất kỳ cái gì biểu lộ mặt.

"Kế tiếp, Doãn Trí Thánh."

Khương Daniel đứng người lên ôm chặt lấy cái này từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền cùng mình cùng một chỗ sóng vai phấn đấu cho tới hôm nay ca ca.

"Niel a, ca tuyển ngươi." Doãn Trí Thánh về ôm lấy hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nói." Nhất định phải còn sống trở về a. Có lẽ về sau cùng phục chế mọi người cùng một chỗ sẽ có chút ủy khuất, nhưng giải tán sau ngươi sẽ có càng rộng rãi hơn bầu trời. Muốn sống sót a."

"Thật có lỗi a, ca vô dụng, không có cách nào một mực bồi tiếp ngươi. Nhưng ca sẽ một mực nhìn lấy ngươi, sau khi trở về ăn ít một chút đường ăn nhiều một chút cơm, phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn tự mình biết sao?"

"Ta không muốn. . ." Doãn Trí Thánh loại lời này Khương Daniel liền không thích nghe, " ca chờ ta ở bên ngoài cùng Thánh Hựu ca đi, còn có Đại Huy. . . Chỉ cần có Thánh Hựu ca cùng Đại Huy tại, chúng ta liền có cơ hội chạy đi, bọn hắn thông minh nhất. . ."

"Niel, có đôi khi chúng ta muốn đối mặt hiện thực." Doãn Trí Thánh buông ra Khương Daniel, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, " so với dùng tất cả mọi người mệnh đi cược chạy đi khả năng, ta tình nguyện hảo hảo đi xong lần này, để ngươi có thể đi trở về."

Không tiếp tục để Khương Daniel có đáp lại cơ hội, Doãn Trí Thánh xách ba lô liền đi ra ngoài.

"Xem ra tình cảm thật cũng không tệ lắm nha." Nam nhân trào phúng nói, " kế tiếp, Lại Quan Lâm."

Người cao bận bịu bên trong xưa nay không dây dưa dài dòng, nện bước chân dài đi hướng quân nhân, ánh mắt lại bình tĩnh nhìn qua một cái phương hướng.

Là Phác Chí Huân đi, Lại Quan Lâm như thế thích hắn, nhất định sẽ muốn cùng hắn kết minh.

Khương Daniel quay đầu mắt nhìn Phác Chí Huân, Phác Chí Huân đáp lại Lại Quan Lâm ánh mắt, nhẹ nhàng cười cười.

Hai cái này quả nhiên sẽ cùng một chỗ a. . . Nếu như mình theo sát tại Phác Chí Huân đằng sau ra ngoài, sau đó đuổi kịp hai người kia gia nhập bọn hắn, làm không tốt có cơ hội tìm tới những người khác, sẽ cùng nhau nghĩ biện pháp chạy đi. . .

"Kế tiếp, Phác Hữu Trấn."

Nếu như muốn Khương Daniel bình tĩnh mà xem xét tuyển, Phác Hữu Trấn phần thắng là lớn nhất. Luận thể lực, luận độ linh hoạt, luận chiến lực, trong đội không có mấy người có thể ra hai bên.

Phác Hữu Trấn đi vài bước ngừng lại, quay trở lại đi cho cùng công ty đệ đệ Lý Đại Huy một cái lớn ôm.

"Ca luôn luôn miệng tương đối đần, không quá biết nói chuyện." Phác Hữu Trấn nhẹ nhàng sờ lấy Lý Đại Huy cái ót, " nguyên bản ta cho là chúng ta hai sẽ có rất rất nhiều về sau, mặc kệ là WANNA ONE hay là BNM BOYS. Nhưng hiện tại xem ra đã không phải là dạng này."

"Đại Huy a, muốn sống sót ờ. Nếu như ngươi không có thắng, đi một cái thế giới khác về sau ta nhất định cái thứ nhất lại hút chết ngươi."

"Ca, thật đáng sợ." Lý Đại Huy thanh âm đã mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào, làm cho cả tràng cảnh xem ra càng tàn nhẫn." Thế nhưng là ca, ngươi không có ở đây, ta tại sao phải sống trở về a."

"Nói cái gì chuyện ma quỷ." Phác Hữu Trấn đem Lý Đại Huy ôm càng chặt hơn, " mụ mụ ngươi còn đang chờ ngươi a, ngươi yên tâm để hắn cùng một cái phục chế người sinh sống sao, còn có ngươi liều mạng như thế lâu, ca không nỡ bỏ ngươi cố gắng chắp tay nhường cho người a."

"Ca, chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi về đi. . ."

"Đại Huy, nghe lời." Phác Hữu Trấn cuối cùng lại sờ sờ Lý Đại Huy đầu, sau đó lấy đám người đuổi không kịp tốc độ tiếp nhận ba lô liền ra ngoài.

"Kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Đến.

Khương Daniel gắt gao đem ánh mắt đính tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực quay đầu.

"Đừng tốn thời gian tìm ta, Niel." Hắn thân thể khom xuống vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel mềm mềm tóc, nhếch miệng lên một cái cưng chiều mỉm cười." Hảo hảo sống sót. Mặc kệ ngươi ở đâu, ta đều sẽ nghĩ biện pháp tìm tới ngươi."

Khương Daniel vươn tay ra hiệu muốn Ung Thánh Hựu ôm một cái hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nắm chặt Khương Daniel tay liền bị kéo vào một cái ấm áp ôm ấp.

"Ta thế nào khả năng không tìm ngươi." Khương Daniel tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhẹ nói, " chờ ta, ca, ta nhất định sẽ dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất tìm tới ngươi."

Đem Ung Thánh Hựu một người thả ở loại địa phương này, Khương Daniel thế nào nghĩ thế nào không yên lòng.

"Ta nhất định sẽ tìm tới ngươi." Khương Daniel thấp giọng toái ngữ, không biết đến cùng là đang giảng cho Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hoặc là giảng cho mình nghe." Ta nhất định sẽ tìm tới ngươi."

"Kế tiếp, Kim Tại Hoán."

Kim Tại Hoán có chút mờ mịt đứng lên, trên mặt là cùng mấy tháng trước bị tuyên bố xuất đạo lúc đồng dạng không dám tin biểu lộ.

Khương Daniel khẽ nhếch miệng, lại là ngạnh sinh sinh đem lời đến khóe miệng nuốt xuống.

Bây giờ chờ ở bên ngoài không phải kiện an toàn sự tình, hay là đừng kêu Kim Tại Hoán chờ mình đi.

"Kế tiếp, Lý Đại Huy."

Lý Đại Huy lau lau nước mắt, nhếch nhếch miệng đi lên trước tiếp nhận ba lô rời đi.

Khương Daniel một mực rất thích xem Lý Đại Huy dáng dấp đi bộ, rất đáng yêu, tựa như một cái chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài dạo chơi ngoại thành tiểu hài tử, đối với cuộc sống bên trong hết thảy đều tràn đầy nhiệt tình, yêu thích cùng bốc đồng.

Nhưng lần này không có.

Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa cảm khái cái này hoạt động tàn khốc, tại trong chớp mắt cướp đi tất cả ngây thơ cùng tự do.

"Kế tiếp, Phác Chí Huân."

Phác Chí Huân trên mặt vẫn không có biểu lộ, cặp kia như nước trong veo cặp mắt đào hoa xem ra có chút tiều tụy.

Từ đầu tới đuôi Phác Chí Huân đều không quay đầu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút.

Theo thời gian tới gần, Khương Daniel càng ngày càng có khẩn trương thực cắt cảm giác. Sau khi đi ra ngoài sẽ đối mặt cái gì? Bên ngoài sẽ là cái gì dạng quang cảnh?

"Cái cuối cùng, Khương Daniel."

Cũ kỹ cao ốc sàn nhà hay là chất gỗ, Khương Daniel từng bước một đi ở trên đầu, ép tới sàn nhà kít tra rung động.

"Chúng ta quốc dân center a, phải cố gắng lên, ta rất xem trọng ngươi a."

Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, đi vào lạnh lẽo hàn phong.

【 thừa dư 10 người 】

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân, trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đều là tác giả sai

Tạ ơn mỗi cái bồi tiếp ta bồi tiếp bọn nhỏ Battle Royale đến nơi đây các ngươi, ái tâm

Mang mấy cái có xuất hiện tương đối rõ ràng tình cảm tuyến CP TAG, không ổn xin báo cho sẽ xóa

Mỗi người làm sự tình đều có nguyên nhân, nhưng ta cam đoan không có người điểm xuất phát là không tốt, ta phát thệ

Như có tạo thành hiểu lầm đều là tác giả vấn đề

Tiền văn mời đâm ảnh chân dung!

-

Phác Chí Huân trốn đến trong bụi cây, đem tự mình cõng bao có đồ vật mảnh điểm một lần - mấy cái bánh bao, một bình nước khoáng, một chi dùng tay tay súng cùng ba cái hộp đạn. Phác Chí Huân có chút ghét bỏ nhìn xem trên tay súng, sau đó lắc đầu nhận phần nhét vào tiến một cái hộp đạn. Thôi, có cần thời điểm dùng ít đi chút là được.

Hiện nay chuyện quan trọng nhất là tìm tới một cái chỗ đặt chân. Trong bụi cây thế nào nghĩ đều không đủ an toàn, huống hồ đêm càng sâu nhất định sẽ càng lạnh, nhất định phải tìm tới phòng mới được.

Phác Chí Huân nắm tay súng nằm lấy thân thể đi. Hắn cho tới bây giờ không có ý định cùng bất luận kẻ nào kết minh, nghĩ đến đệ đệ Lại Quan Lâm tại ra trước khi đi còn không ngừng cho mình đánh tín hiệu sẽ phải hợp, Phác Chí Huân liền không khỏi cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Quả nhiên là ngây thơ hài tử, loại thời điểm này còn ngốc ngốc tin tưởng hắn Chí Huân ca.

Lấy trước mắt tình thế đến xem, mọi người hẳn là đều vẫn còn không đành lòng đối đồng đội hạ thủ giai đoạn. Dù cho không làm phòng bị, Phác Chí Huân cũng cảm giác phải tình cảnh của mình là an toàn - trừ phi gặp được người kia.

Phác Chí Huân nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia tỉnh táo con mắt, cùng nhấc tay phát biểu lúc ung dung không vội.

Nếu muốn lấy trí lực thủ thắng, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối là không cần hoài nghi nhất đẳng trình độ. Đối với hắn mà nói, tại trận này Battle Royale ở trong giết ra khỏi trùng vây còn sống trở về, đại khái tựa như lấy ác ma thân phận tại Master Key chiến thắng đồng dạng nhẹ nhõm. Nhưng nếu muốn lân cận phấn đấu, Phác Chí Huân có niềm tin tuyệt đối khí lực của mình muốn vặn ngã Ung Thánh Hựu hay là thướt tha có dư.

Trừ Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài Phác Chí Huân tạm thời nghĩ không ra ai sẽ trước hung ác quyết tâm động thủ. Có lẽ mọi người liền có thể như vậy giằng co nữa, phải mãi cho đến cuối cùng không thể không thời điểm mới có người bắt đầu để trò chơi vận chuyển; cũng có lẽ chính là sẽ có chút đồ ngốc - tỷ như Phác Hữu Trấn, Lý Đại Huy hoặc Khương Daniel - khả năng sẽ còn ý nghĩ hão huyền muốn triệu tập tất cả mọi người cùng một chỗ nghĩ ra đào tẩu phương pháp.

Nhưng dùng đầu gối nghĩ cũng biết không có khả năng. Nếu như bọn hắn thật làm chuyện này, đại khái tất cả mọi người vòng cổ liền sẽ cùng một chỗ bạo tạc đi.

Phác Chí Huân tại đi nửa giờ sau tìm tới một cái thôn trang nhỏ, có linh tinh mấy gian phòng nhỏ tản mát.

Hắn nắm chặt tay súng nhẹ nhàng mở ra trong đó một gian phòng ốc cửa, tận lực không để cho mình phát ra cái gì có thể sẽ hấp dẫn người khác tiếng vang.

Vận khí thực là không tồi. Trong phòng có hai tấm giường, còn có nhìn qua tương đương thoải mái gối đầu cùng chăn bông. Trong phòng bếp cũng còn có một số thức uống cùng nhanh chóng thực phẩm chờ một chút vật tư, dù cho sau tám tiếng nơi này thành cấm khu, những vật này muốn dẫn lấy đi cũng vẫn là rất thuận tiện.

Nếu như có thể tìm được càng ấm áp quần áo liền tốt. Phác Chí Huân vừa nghĩ, một bên chuẩn bị hướng nhà một góc khác di động.

"Chí Huân?"

Phác Chí Huân dừng bước.

". . . Hữu Trấn."

Kim Tại Hoán ôm ba lô tại trong rừng cây du tẩu, hắn hiện tại giống lạc đường tiểu hài đồng dạng mờ mịt.

Hắn không biết mình muốn đi đâu, muốn thế nào làm mới có thể sống phải lâu một chút, sau đó chết được chẳng nhiều sao khó coi.

Đi tới đi tới Kim Tại Hoán nhớ tới rất nhiều rất nhiều chuyện cũ.

Liên quan tới PRODUCE101, liên quan tới WANNA ONE.

Liên quan tới từ SS2 tổ bắt đầu ở fan hâm mộ ở giữa lưu truyền ba kẻ ngốc chi Ung Dan Hoán tổ hợp.

Liên quan tới kia thủ vốn cho là đã nghe được không nghĩ lại nghe, bị mình cùng các đội hữu nhiều lần dùng khác biệt phương thức chơi hỏng, bây giờ lại kìm lòng không được nhớ < mưa rào >.

Liên quan tới NEVER, liên quan tới Hands on me.

Liên quan tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Người thường thường luôn luôn tại sắp chết đến nơi thời điểm mới có thể đụng chạm lấy mình nội tâm mềm mại nhất kia một khối.

Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục nhận rõ một sự kiện - khi Tử thần hướng mình vẫy gọi thời điểm, hắn chỉ muốn gặp hắn.

Một trận gió nhanh chóng từ Kim Tại Hoán bên tai lướt qua, tốc độ nhanh đến quỷ dị, nhanh đến mức dọa người, dọa đến Kim Tại Hoán cả người ôm chặt lấy ba lô kém chút đứng cũng không vững.

Thật vất vả từ ngắn ngủi lắc lư bên trong tìm về cân bằng về sau Kim Tại Hoán mới cảm giác được bên trái huyệt Thái Dương phía dưới kịch liệt đau nhức cùng nghiêm trọng ù tai, hắn bịt lỗ tai ngồi xuống, nửa híp mắt ngẩng đầu, trông thấy một chi ngân lắc lư mũi tên cắm ở mình ngay phía trước trên cành cây.

Mình đây là bị ám toán rồi? Còn trực tiếp nhắm chuẩn đầu đến?

Kim Tại Hoán còn đến không kịp cảm giác than mình làm người thất bại, liền nghe được một cái quen thuộc tiếng nói từ phía sau lưng truyền đến, nương theo lấy tiếng bước chân dồn dập.

"Chạy mau a Tại Hoán!"

Là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm.

Lại Quan Lâm cuộn tròn đứng người dậy uốn tại rừng cây nơi hẻo lánh, càng ngày càng lạnh thời tiết cùng không ngừng xói mòn thể lực để thân thể của hắn đã bắt đầu có chút không thoải mái.

Sớm biết hôm nay sẽ phát sinh loại sự tình này đêm qua nên ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ không muốn trượt điện thoại di động. Nhưng bây giờ hối hận cũng không kịp, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nghỉ ngơi một điểm là một điểm, chờ trời sáng về sau lại tính toán sau.

Bình thường nhất thường cùng với hắn một chỗ dĩ nhiên chính là bởi vì quan phương chỗ đứng mà trở nên đặc biệt thân cận Phác Chí Huân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng Lại Quan Lâm thế nào nghĩ đều không cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại lúc này có thể tin tưởng - nhất là hắn còn hỏi loại kia vấn đề. Hiện vào thời khắc này, Lại Quan Lâm nhất không muốn gặp người chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nếu như có thể tìm tới Phác Chí Huân đương nhiên là không thể tốt hơn, không phải Lý Đại Huy hoặc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng được. Hai người kia thông minh, nếu như cùng với bọn họ cảm giác sẽ an toàn được nhiều.

Bất quá, nói tới nói lui, Lại Quan Lâm cho tới bây giờ liền không có hi vọng mình có thể còn sống trở về.

Hắn tại trên tờ giấy viết là Phác Chí Huân danh tự, nguyện vọng là phục chế người Lại Quan Lâm học được giảng tiếng Trung, sau đó có rảnh liền nhiều về nhà bồi bồi ba ba mụ mụ cùng tỷ tỷ.

Mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên đối thế giới bên ngoài hết thảy đều cảm thấy mới lạ, lại thêm bận rộn hành trình, Lại Quan Lâm quá khứ về nhà số lần ít đến thương cảm, trừ Đài Bắc gặp mặt sẽ thường có dành thời gian mang người nhà ra đi ăn cơm, còn có trở về trước một đoạn ngắn thời gian trống có về nhà bên ngoài, ngay cả tin tức cùng điện thoại đều rất ít liên lạc. Hắn tự nhận là cái kiên cường người, không quá sẽ nghĩ nhà, cũng ngây thơ nhớ nhà người nếu như muốn hắn thời điểm, chỉ muốn bật máy tính lên hoặc TV liền thấy được, nói không chừng còn chứng kiến không muốn xem.

Nhưng vào thời khắc này, Lại Quan Lâm bắt đầu hối hận mình không hiểu chuyện.

Thật đáng tiếc a, vẫn không có thể mang người nhà đến Hàn Quốc hảo hảo chơi một chuyến, dạo chơi YMC dạo chơi CUBE, cũng vẫn không có thể cho bọn hắn tại Đài Bắc mua một gian càng lớn thoải mái hơn phòng ở.

Lại Quan Lâm lại nghĩ tới Liễu Thiện sáng, hắn cái kia CUBE hảo huynh đệ.

Hi vọng phục chế người Lại Quan Lâm về sau cũng phải thường thường mua gà rán đi cho đệ đệ ăn a, cũng phải thật tốt tôn kính BTOB, PENTAGON những này lợi hại các ca ca a.

Cho nên Lại Quan Lâm nhất định phải cam đoan Phác Chí Huân còn sống trở về. Chỉ có Phác Chí Huân sống sót, nguyện vọng của mình mới sẽ có được thực hiện bảo hộ.

Lại Quan Lâm cũng không lo lắng cho mình phục chế người sẽ đối Phác Chí Huân không tốt, dù sao, thích người ký ức sẽ lưu lại nha.

Thình lình bị đạp một cái, Lại Quan Lâm ngẩng đầu trơ mắt nhìn đồng niên hảo bằng hữu Lý Đại Huy ở trước mặt mình hoa lệ lệ ngã một phát.

Nói người người đến, Lại Quan Lâm cả người đều tinh thần tỉnh táo - là Lý Đại Huy! Sẽ động!

"A tây. . . Quan Lâm? Ngươi nằm tại cái này làm cái gì?" Lý Đại Huy vuốt vuốt hung hăng đụng vào mặt đất đầu gối, " đau chết ta. . ."

"Thật có lỗi." Lại Quan Lâm nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy cảm thấy có chút buồn cười lại có chút áy náy, " ngươi không có ra sao a?"

"Là không có việc gì nha." Lý Đại Huy đứng người lên nhìn chung quanh, " chỉ là không biết nơi này còn có thể hay không đợi. Vừa mới động tĩnh không nhỏ, có thể sẽ hấp dẫn người tới."

"Ngươi cảm thấy đã bắt đầu có người sẽ giết người?" Lại Quan Lâm có chút hoài nghi, " không có như thế nhanh đi."

"Quan Lâm, cái này gọi dục vọng cầu sinh." Lý Đại Huy hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây một hồi, cuối cùng quyết định leo đến trên cây đi." Gặp gỡ loại sự tình này người bình thường đều chỉ sẽ nghĩ đến thế nào để cho mình sống sót."

"Ngươi cảm thấy là ai?" Lại Quan Lâm nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt leo đến trên cây, một cỗ kính ý tự nhiên sinh ra.

"Ngươi nói người đầu tiên động thủ người sao?" Lý Đại Huy nở nụ cười, " ta đây không dám chắc chắn, nhưng hẳn là sẽ là hắn đi."

. . . Vậy ngươi ngược lại là nói cho ta là ai a?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem vũ khí của mình không khỏi có chút bật cười.

Đó là một thanh võ sĩ đao, khó trách ba lô như thế chìm.

Như thế ăn thể lực lại cần cận thân mới có thể phát huy hiệu dụng vũ khí, mình chỉ sợ là không có cách nào điều khiển đâu.

Nếu như Khương Daniel tại, hắn hẳn là sẽ đối cái này đem võ sĩ đao đã hiếu kì lại yêu thích không buông tay a?

Còn đến không kịp suy nghĩ thật kỹ Khương Daniel mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị bên người không nhỏ tiếng vang kinh động kéo về hiện thực. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất mãn mở to mắt, vừa vặn trông thấy một viên màu đen cự hình bất minh vật thể từ trước mắt lăn đi.

. . . Cái gì đồ vật?

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm võ sĩ đao tới gần, mới phát hiện đây không phải là cái gì màu đen bất minh vật thể, mà là bởi vì chạy quá nhanh mình đem mình trượt chân sau đó liền như thế trùng hợp lăn đi qua Bùi Trân Ánh.

". . . Trân Ánh, ngươi cẩn thận một chút đi." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng võ sĩ đao chuôi đao nhẹ nhàng gõ Bùi Trân Ánh cái đầu nhỏ. Bùi Trân Ánh nhìn qua còn có chút choáng váng, run run rẩy rẩy hoa một phen khí lực mới ngồi dậy.

"Có nhìn thấy Đại Huy sao?" Không hổ là Bùi Trân Ánh, mới mở miệng liền hỏi Lý Đại Huy hạ lạc.

"Không có a, ta cũng so hắn sớm ra." Ung Thánh Hựu tại Bùi Trân Ánh ngồi xuống bên người, " nhưng lấy Đại Huy ứng chẳng lẽ chạy quá xa đi."

Bùi Trân Ánh có chút thất lạc cúi đầu xuống, sau đó lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, " Bùi Trân Ánh thanh âm nghe không ra cảm xúc, " ngươi sẽ giết người sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhìn Bùi Trân Ánh, cũng không có trả lời.

"Ca, xin nhờ, " lần này Bùi Trân Ánh thanh âm mang lên một tia vội vàng, " ngươi sẽ giết người sao?"

"Không biết." Nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục mở miệng, " khi ta cảm thấy có cần thời điểm, có lẽ sẽ đi."

Bùi Trân Ánh lại cúi đầu xuống, không biết đang suy nghĩ cái gì.

"Trân Ánh a, có phải là cảm thấy ca rất đáng sợ?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Bùi Trân Ánh phản ứng, nháy mắt cảm thấy mình có chút hỗn đản." Thật có lỗi."

"Không, ca, ta chỉ là tại nghĩ. . ." Bùi Trân Ánh lại giương mắt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt, " ca nói có cần thời điểm, là chỉ thời điểm nào? Ca tại trên tờ giấy viết mình sao?"

"Đây cũng không phải." Minh bạch Bùi Trân Ánh ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu cười một tiếng.

"Kia ca ngươi viết Daniel ca sao?" Bùi Trân Ánh đột nhiên như bị đánh một tề cường tâm châm, toàn bộ ánh mắt xoát liền sáng." Ngươi nói có cần thời điểm, chính là chỉ muốn bảo vệ Daniel ca thời điểm đúng hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Bùi Trân Ánh, lại nhìn một chút Bùi Trân Ánh sau lưng nỏ. Một chi ngân sắc tiễn vững vàng khoác lên trên dây, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái liền có thể để một cái mạng hôi phi yên diệt.

"Trân Ánh nghĩ bảo hộ Đại Huy thật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Bùi Trân Ánh đầu, " rất dũng cảm đâu."

Đột nhiên được xưng tán, Bùi Trân Ánh xem ra có chút xấu hổ." Không có cách, Đại Huy quá thiện lương, lại nhát gan, ta, ta sợ hắn rất nhanh liền. . ."

"Bất quá, ngươi vừa mới chỉ nói đối một nửa."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nghênh tiếp Bùi Trân Ánh có chút ánh mắt khó hiểu.

"Đằng sau một câu kia là đúng, " Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên cành cây, nhìn xem Bùi Trân Ánh càng phát ra không thể tin biểu lộ." Nhưng là, ta tại trên tờ giấy viết danh tự, gọi là Phác Chí Huân."

"Chí Huân, chúng ta kết minh đi." Phác Hữu Trấn đem vừa nấu xong mì tôm đưa cho Phác Chí Huân, " hiện tại hẳn là vẫn chưa có người nào xảy ra chuyện mới đúng, chỉ cần có thể tìm đến mọi người, là được rồi. . ."

"Hữu Trấn, ngươi phải biết ý nghĩ này là tự chui đầu vào lưới." Phác Chí Huân cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải là tôn trọng Plato tư tưởng cùng xã hội không tưởng thế giới người, " chỉ cần bị phát hiện, chúng ta không có người có thể sống rời đi nơi này."

"Không thử một chút nhìn thế nào - "

"Ngươi muốn bắt Lý Đại Huy mệnh đánh cược sao?"

Nghe được Lý Đại Huy danh tự, Phác Hữu Trấn liền lùi bước, trong lúc nhất thời không phản bác được.

"Rời đi nơi này sau chúng ta liền chia ra đi thôi." Phác Chí Huân thở dài, " ta không nghĩ xuống tay với ngươi."

"Nhưng là Chí Huân, ta là nghiêm túc." Phác Hữu Trấn chưa từ bỏ ý định, " chúng ta kết minh đi, không có chỗ xấu."

"Hữu Trấn, " Phác Chí Huân cũng thay đổi ánh mắt, " chúng ta chỉ có một người có thể còn sống sót."

Phác Hữu Trấn không nói thêm gì nữa, hắn biết Phác Chí Huân đã đoán ra hắn tâm tư.

Cùng Phác Chí Huân kết minh, hắn liền có bao nhiêu một phần lực lượng nhưng để bảo vệ đệ đệ của hắn, cũng có thể bảo đảm chí ít Phác Chí Huân không có cơ hội tổn thương Lý Đại Huy - dù cho Phác Hữu Trấn cũng không cho rằng Phác Chí Huân sẽ đối Lý Đại Huy hạ thủ chính là.

Đã thuyết phục không được, kia liền tiên hạ thủ vi cường -

Phác Hữu Trấn liếc qua bồn rửa bên trên dao phay, tính toán muốn cho mình tranh thủ bao nhiêu thời gian.

Một giây sau hắn từ trong túi móc ra bản thân bị phân phối đến nước ớt nóng liền hướng Phác Chí Huân trên mặt phun, Phác Chí Huân hiển nhiên bị cay đến, trên tay mì tôm vãi đầy mặt đất, ho khan con mắt đều không mở ra được.

Phác Hữu Trấn phóng tới bồn rửa, trong ánh mắt để lộ ra một tia tình thế bắt buộc.

Ngay từ đầu cầm tới nước ớt nóng cái này vũ khí thời điểm còn ghét bỏ một lúc lâu, nhưng xem ra mình là dùng đối địa phương.

Ngay tại Phác Hữu Trấn nắm lên dao phay đồng thời hắn nghe thấy một tiếng khiếp người súng vang lên.

Phanh.

Phác Chí Huân mở súng.

【 thừa dư 10 người 】

-

Có thưởng trưng đáp mọi người có thể đoán một chút tại sao Ung Ung viết Chí Huân

Nếu như đoán đúng. . . Ban thưởng ta lại nghĩ một hồi (siêu không chịu trách nhiệm

Hoan nghênh bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm (không

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đều là tác giả sai

Cảm tạ lần trước tham dự thảo luận mọi người, trên cơ bản đều đoán đúng năm thành

Về phần tại sao chỉ có năm thành, mọi người có thể tiếp tục đoán xem nhìn (rất phiền

Trở xuống có hơi huyết tinh văn tự miêu tả, mời chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt

Tiền văn mời đâm ảnh chân dung!

-

"Ngươi bây giờ có cái gì dự định?" Lại Quan Lâm cùng Lý Đại Huy trên tàng cây dưới cây đều tự tìm đến thuộc tại thăng bằng của mình. Lại Quan Lâm ổ dưới tàng cây, ngẩng đầu nhìn trên tàng cây định cư Lý Đại Huy." Hừng đông về sau."

"Ta muốn đi tìm Trân Ánh ca." Lý Đại Huy trả lời rõ ràng, " trước khi chết chí ít lại gặp hắn một lần."

Lại Quan Lâm cúi đầu không nói.

"Đại Huy a, "Nửa ngày, Lại Quan Lâm ấp úng mở miệng, " ngươi. . . Tại trên tờ giấy viết Trân Ánh ca danh tự đúng không?"

"Ừm a, ta hi vọng hắn có thể sống trở về." Lý Đại Huy nghe ra Lại Quan Lâm tâm tư, " Quan Lâm viết Chí Huân ca đi?"

Lại Quan Lâm lấy ngầm thừa nhận thay thế trả lời.

"Không cảm thấy đây hết thảy đều rất hoang đường sao?" Lý Đại Huy ngữ khí mang theo một tia tự giễu, " chúng ta bởi vì thích cho nên bỏ không được động thủ, lại vì yêu lựa chọn tổn thương người khác."

"Ta sẽ không để cho bất luận kẻ nào có cơ hội giết chết Chí Huân ca." Lại Quan Lâm mở ra ba lô, nhìn xem bên trong ẩn ẩn phát ra quang mang mãng xà súng lục tay súng, cảm thấy đầu có chút u ám." Ngươi đáp ứng ta ngươi sẽ không đối Chí Huân ca hạ thủ có được hay không? Ta, ta không muốn giết ngươi. . ."

Còn đến không kịp nghe được Lý Đại Huy đáp lại, Lại Quan Lâm liền mất đi ý thức.

"Quan Lâm a, thật xin lỗi." Tại xác nhận Lại Quan Lâm hoàn toàn sau khi hôn mê, Lý Đại Huy thu tay về bên trên ngay tại hướng phía dưới phóng thích khí độc phát tẩu thuốc, trong lòng âm thầm có chút áy náy." Nhưng ta cũng sẽ không để bất luận kẻ nào có cơ hội giết chết Trân Ánh ca."

Khí độc nồng độ không có thả quá cao, bất quá là sẽ ròng rã bất tỉnh nhân sự một ngày trình độ mà thôi.

Lý Đại Huy từ cây một bên khác rơi xuống đất, che lấy cái mũi đem mình bên ngoài bao đắp lên Lại Quan Lâm trên thân, sau đó lấy đi hắn trong ba lô tay súng.

Lý Đại Huy không có tính toán trực tiếp giết chết Lại Quan Lâm.

Hắn hi vọng có thể lưu lại như vậy một điểm lo lắng, để Lại Quan Lâm có thể cũng cùng Phác Chí Huân lại gặp mặt một lần.

Kim Tại Hoán bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo cổ tay chạy một đường, đầu cơ hồ đình chỉ tất cả vận chuyển.

"Còn tốt chứ? Có bị thương hay không?" Xác định quanh mình hoàn cảnh an toàn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán ngồi xuống, " thế nào như thế không cẩn thận? Quá tín nhiệm mọi người đi ngươi."

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt, mới chỗ có nhận đến kinh hãi cùng ủy khuất trong lúc nhất thời toàn bộ cùng một chỗ dâng lên, nước mắt nằm sấp dựng nằm sấp dựng liền đến rơi xuống.

Lần này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhưng hoảng, tưởng rằng mình quýnh lên phía dưới không nhỏ Tâm Ngữ khí quá nghiêm túc dọa sợ cái này mới từ trước quỷ môn quan lắc một vòng trở về hài tử, vội vàng đem người ôm vào trong ngực nhẹ giọng trấn an." Thật có lỗi thật có lỗi, có phải là ta quá hung rồi? Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi ca không phải cố ý, chúng ta Tại Hoán a đừng khóc, ca tại ca tại, không có việc gì."

Kim Tại Hoán uốn tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong ngực khóc một trận, mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không có bức bách hắn, cũng chỉ là lẳng lặng vỗ lưng của hắn, ý đồ cho hắn mạnh nhất mà hữu lực chiếu cố vấn.

"Ca có thấy là người nào không?" Kim Tại Hoán cảm xúc thật vất vả hòa hoãn xuống dưới, " cái kia kém chút đem ta nổ đầu người."

. . . Ngươi nói chuyện có thể lại trực tiếp một điểm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở trong lòng như thế nhả rãnh nói.

"Không có thấy rõ ràng, nhưng chỉ xem hình thể, không phải Lý Đại Huy chính là Bùi Trân Ánh." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kỳ thật cũng ngoài ý muốn kia hai cái bình thường cùng tất cả mọi người chỗ rất tốt bọn đệ đệ sẽ là người đầu tiên xuất thủ người, " bọn hắn hẳn là đều sẽ muốn để lẫn nhau còn sống trở về đi, cho nên mới sẽ muốn động thủ đem những người khác. . ."

"Kia sau đó thì sao? Ca ngươi có bị phát hiện sao?"

"Không có, ta cầm tới một viên pháo sáng cùng một viên lựu đạn, lập tức không có nghĩ quá nhiều liền đem pháo sáng ném ra. Đoán chừng ta đem ngươi mang thời điểm ra đi hắn hẳn là ở vào con mắt đau đến không căng ra tình huống dưới."

Kim Tại Hoán gật gật đầu, không có lên tiếng nữa, lẳng lặng nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem trong túi xách địa đồ lấy ra.

"Ca, ngươi cảm thấy cuối cùng ai sẽ tiếp tục sống?"

"Không phải Ung Thánh Hựu chính là Phác Chí Huân chứ sao." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không ngẩng đầu, chăm chú nhìn địa đồ." Chúng ta bây giờ tại C4, khoảng cách lần thứ nhất tuyên bố cấm khu còn có sáu giờ. . ."

"Ca, " Kim Tại Hoán lại mở miệng đánh gãy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền suy nghĩ, " ngươi không muốn sống lấy trở về sao?"

Còn sống trở về mới có thể lại cùng NU' EST cùng một chỗ không phải sao? Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hẳn là nếu là mong muốn nhất trở về cái kia không phải sao?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại chỉ là cười khẽ một tiếng, " ta không có ý định giết người, Tại Hoán. Mà lại ta còn muốn bảo hộ ngươi."

Còn đến không kịp chờ Kim Tại Hoán ý thức được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời nói bên trong có chuyện, liền nghe được phương xa truyền đến một tiếng súng vang.

Phác Chí Huân co quắp ngồi dưới đất, dù cho con mắt lại cay vừa đau đến gần như sắp muốn không mở ra được, hắn vẫn gắt gao giơ tay súng làm ra phòng ngự động tác.

Phác Hữu Trấn vai trái xuất hiện huyết nhục mô hình hồ vết thương, nhìn xem sợ hãi mục kinh tâm.

"Đây là ngươi bức ta." Phác Chí Huân mở miệng, " ta đã nói qua ta không muốn động ngươi."

Phác Hữu Trấn dao phay rơi trên sàn nhà, hắn không có khom người xuống nhặt, cũng không có cái khác bất kỳ động tác, cơ hồ tựa như là một tôn điêu tố đứng tại bồn rửa trước.

"Ta vừa mới nhìn thấy trong phòng ngủ có dược cao cùng băng vải." Phác Chí Huân vứt xuống tay súng đứng người lên, " cái này trong thôn hẳn là sẽ có chỗ khám bệnh, ta đi giúp ngươi tìm xem nhìn có hay không chất kháng sinh, ta sợ ngươi thương cảm giác nhiễm."

"Không cần."

Khi Phác Chí Huân ý thức được đại sự không ổn lúc sau đã quá muộn.

Phác Hữu Trấn nắm lên bồn rửa bên trên một cái khác chi dao gọt trái cây vọt tới, tại Phác Chí Huân cánh tay phải bên trên họa mở một đầu sâu đủ thấy xương dài vết thương. Máu thấm ướt Phác Chí Huân tay áo, lại dọc theo ngón tay trượt xuống, cuối cùng trên sàn nhà mở ra từng đoá từng đoá tiên diễm hoa hồng.

Tay này không thể dùng, đại khái cắt đứt thần kinh.

Phác Chí Huân một cái trái đấm móc đem Phác Hữu Trấn đánh ngã trên mặt đất, té ngã nháy mắt đụng vào vai trái vết thương đạn bắn để Phác Hữu Trấn rốt cục đau kêu gào lên tiếng.

Phác Chí Huân nhặt lên trên đất dao gọt trái cây cắm vào Phác Hữu Trấn thụ vết thương đạn bắn vị trí, tại đem đạn móc ra đồng thời khoét mở một cái càng sâu vết thương.

"Riêng phần mình phế lẫn nhau một cái tay, chúng ta hòa nhau." Phác Chí Huân đem đao ném qua một bên, đem ba lô vác tại vai phải để đem thụ thương để tay tại ba lô bên trong, tay trái cầm súng rời đi phòng nhỏ.

Vừa mới súng vang lên nhất định gây nên chú ý, nơi này không thể lại nhiều đợi.

Khương Daniel đang nghe tiếng súng nháy mắt mất đi lý trí, trong rừng rậm co cẳng phi nước đại.

Hắn không có cách nào khắc chế mình, không có cách nào khắc chế mình không muốn hướng đáng sợ nhất phương hướng nghĩ.

Hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn Thánh Hựu ca. . .

Không thể, không thể là hắn. . .

【 Ung Thánh Hựu. 】

【 ta hi vọng sau này trở về hắn đối với nơi này ký ức thật có thể hoàn toàn biến mất, hi vọng cái kia Khương Daniel có thể cả một đời toàn tâm toàn ý yêu hắn, chiếu cố vấn hắn. 】

【 nhất định phải so ta đối với hắn còn tốt hơn. 】

【 nhất định phải. 】

Dù cho biết mình tại trên tờ giấy cho Ung Thánh Hựu cả một đời hứa hẹn, hiện tại Khương Daniel vẫn nổi điên giống như muốn tìm được hắn.

Chí ít tại mình trước khi chết, muốn mới hảo hảo hôn hắn một lần.

Huống hồ Ung Thánh Hựu xuất phát trước mình còn muốn hắn các loại, chờ mình đi tìm tới hắn.

Muốn tuân thủ lời hứa mới được a.

Ca, muốn chờ Niel a, Niel rất nhanh liền sẽ tìm được ngươi a.

Xin nhờ chia ra sự tình a.

"Vì. . . Tại sao?"Bùi Trân Ánh không thể nào hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu đáp án, " tại sao là Chí Huân ca? Ca ngươi cùng Daniel ca. . . Không phải. . ."

"Đúng vậy a." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại gọn gàng, " có lẽ ngươi sẽ cảm thấy ta rất tự tư đi, nhưng chính là bởi vì như thế, ta không hi vọng hắn rời đi ta."

"Đem hắn giao cho một cái ta đều chưa thấy qua hỗn đản, ta không yên lòng a."

Bùi Trân Ánh chớ lên tiếng không nói, trưởng thành ca ca để hắn không thể nào phản bác.

Ai có thể bảo đảm cái này đáng chết thí nghiệm cho lời hứa của bọn hắn là thật?

【 Lý Đại Huy. 】

Nếu như còn sống trở về nhưng không có bị tiêu trừ ký ức, người sống sót nên có bao nhiêu thống khổ?

【 tất cả người quen biết đều coi hắn là bảo bối đồng dạng chiếu cố và yêu thương. 】

Nếu như mình đoán đúng người thắng nguyện vọng nhưng không có bị thực hiện, kia Lý Đại Huy sau khi trở về gặp qua bên trên cái gì dạng thời gian? Những cái kia phục chế người sẽ thế nào đối đãi hắn?

Mình không ở bên người, đứa bé kia sẽ rất sợ đi.

"Thế nhưng là ca, đã như vậy, ngươi tại sao còn nói muốn bảo vệ hắn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cười cười, không có trả lời.

Doãn Trí Thánh rời đi cao ốc về sau liền tùy ý tìm cái địa phương ngồi xuống, dựa vào thân cây nhiều lần kém chút phải ngủ.

Quả nhiên lớn tuổi không chơi nổi những này a. Doãn Trí Thánh đánh một cái ngáp, phía ngoài những cái kia nhao nhao hỗn loạn tựa hồ cũng không có quan hệ gì với hắn.

Mấy ngày này qua tựa như ảo mộng, Doãn Trí Thánh thường thường cảm thấy mình làm không tốt ngủ vừa cảm giác dậy liền sẽ phát hiện đây hết thảy đều chỉ là một trận đặc biệt dáng dấp mộng. Chân chính mình kỳ thật còn ổ tại khảo thí viện bên trong, vừa đi theo MMO cái khác luyện tập sinh cùng một chỗ luyện tập, một bên chuẩn bị vĩnh viễn kiểm tra bất quá bằng lái khảo thí.

Dù sao chính là trận mộng, hiện tại phát sinh loại sự tình này giống như cũng không phải quá ngoài ý muốn.

"Thành mây a, vất vả. Một người rất cô đơn đi." Doãn Trí Thánh nhắm mắt lại tự lẩm bẩm, " không quan hệ a, ca rất nhanh liền sẽ đi cùng ngươi, lại nhẫn một chút liền tốt."

Doãn Trí Thánh tự biết không có cách nào chiến đấu, một là thể lực của mình tuyệt đối vứt bất quá những người tuổi trẻ kia, hai là đối mặt những cái kia mình coi là thân nhân bọn đệ đệ, Doãn Trí Thánh nói là cái gì đều không hạ thủ được. Cùng nó tiếp tục ở đây mù pha trộn thụ tra tấn, không bằng sớm bọn đệ đệ một bước rời đi, sau đó chờ ở Thiên Đường cổng cho về sau đến mỗi người một cái lớn ôm, an ủi bọn hắn vất vả, sẽ không đau nhức.

Hắn thậm chí đã nghĩ kỹ muốn thế nào tại Thiên Đường thuyết phục tất cả mọi người tiêu tan hiềm khích lúc trước, đây chính là một trận không bình thường trò chơi, không muốn bởi vì cái này kỳ kỳ quái quái sự tình tổn thương hòa khí.

Đây cũng là khác loại không giải tán đi.

Nhưng nếu là cùng Khương Daniel tại Thiên Đường cửa gặp mặt, Doãn Trí Thánh phát thệ mình tuyệt đối sẽ đem hắn đạp người Hồi ở giữa.

Như thế tốt một đứa bé, không cố mà trân quý mình hảo hảo sống sót, phải bị đạp.

Lại nói vừa vặn giống nghe được tiếng súng tới? Doãn Trí Thánh trái nghĩ phải nghĩ, đem 95 niên sinh hai đứa bé định nghĩa thành có khả năng nhất người bị tình nghi. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc về cùng loại người, so với thể lực am hiểu hơn lấy trí nhớ thủ thắng, súng loại này lực sát thương mạnh mà không mất ưu nhã vũ khí phối hợp hai người bọn họ lại thích hợp cực kỳ.

Nếu như là hai người bọn hắn, công kích kia đối tượng liền nhất định sẽ không là Khương Daniel đi.

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, Doãn Trí Thánh mở to mắt liền thấy một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc từ trước mắt chợt lóe lên.

. . . Là nhà mình con kia bất cứ lúc nào đều chạy cùng bay đồng dạng nhanh đại cẩu chó đi.

Nhìn hắn chạy thành cái dạng này, hẳn là nghe được vừa rồi tiếng súng, sau đó nghĩ lầm người bị thương là Ung Thánh Hựu đi.

Mặc dù không phải là không được, nhưng sốt ruột thành bộ này đức hạnh, hắn cũng đánh giá quá thấp hắn Thánh Hựu ca đi?

Doãn Trí Thánh đứng lên, " nha, là Khương Daniel sao?"

Nghe thấy thanh âm quen thuộc, Khương Daniel dừng bước." Trí Thánh ca!"

Một giây sau, hắn đã nhìn thấy trước kia còn vẫy tay chào hỏi hắn Doãn Trí Thánh đổi sắc mặt, trực tiếp ngã xuống.

"Trí Thánh ca!" Khương Daniel ba bước cũng hai bước chạy đến Doãn Trí Thánh bên người, " ca, ca, ngươi thế nào. . ."

Doãn Trí Thánh không có trả lời hắn - hắn không có cách nào trả lời hắn, trên mặt biểu lộ dừng lại tại gặp được Khương Daniel mừng rỡ cùng tử vong trong nháy mắt kinh hãi đan xen.

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm người xuống đưa tay thay Doãn Trí Thánh đóng lại con mắt, tại bên trái hắn huyệt Thái Dương nhìn thấy một cái vết thương, nghiêm nghiêm thật thật kẹp lấy một viên đạn.

Là súng giết.

【 thừa dư 9 người 】

-

Ta quỳ xuống ta nói xin lỗi là ta thật xin lỗi Trí Thánh ca ca TT

Tại sao là Trí Thánh ca ca kỳ thật nguyên nhân cũng rất đơn giản, chính là hôm qua ta đang nhìn MAMA sân khấu thời điểm vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị Trí Thánh ca ca BIU solo điện giật

Thế là liền quyết định là ngươi(? ? ? ?

Tiêu chuẩn doãn. Quá đẹp trai cũng là một loại sai. Trí Thánh

Kỳ thật thật hi vọng Trí Thánh ca ca về sau có thể hát nhiều một chút, kỳ thật hắn nắm giữ sân khấu năng lực cùng sân khấu mị lực đều rất tốt a

Lại nói ta đêm qua đem dồi đoàn nội chiến viết xong sau liền lăn đi ngủ

Kết quả ta liền mơ tới Phác Chí Huân cầm dao gọt trái cây truy sát ta

Kỳ thật thật có chút đáng sợ xem như khác loại thể nghiệm đến ký túc xá Chí Huân khủng bố (không phải

Hắn khả năng rất không cao hứng ta tạo thành dồi đoàn giải tán (

Chí Huân a thật xin lỗi, tỷ tỷ hay là yêu ngươi ngươi biết a (Chí Huân: Ta không biết

Đồng dạng đến cái không chịu trách nhiệm có thưởng trưng đáp

Giết Trí Thánh ca ca hung thủ là ai! ! !

Đồng dạng hoan nghênh nhiều hơn bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm ~~ ta đều sẽ nhìn, ái tâm

[WO toàn viên ]Battle Royale

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ ooc đến thời không song song đi đều là tác giả sai.

Tiến độ siêu cấp chậm chạp, bởi vì ta thật siêu cấp không nỡ người chết ô

Vốn là muốn nói có thể tại 10 tập trong vòng hoàn tất, hiện tại xem ra là muốn thất bại

A còn có quan hệ với Dan Ung Ung Dan chuyện này, bởi vì bản nhân không có bằng lái cho nên tại ta văn bên trong đều là không sai, chỉ là đại biểu đây là hai người kia CP mà thôi

Như có không ổn cũng xin báo cho ~

Theo ý ta bọn hắn chính là lẫn nhau làm bạn lẫn nhau ỷ lại quan hệ, mà ta cũng vẫn cảm thấy Dan tại Ung trước mặt chính là cái dính người tiểu hài tử

Nếu quả thật gặp được loại sự tình này, ca ca không ở bên người, chúng ta Samoyed a nên có bao nhiêu ủy khuất nhiều bối rối đâu

Tiền văn mời đâm ảnh chân dung!

-

Phác Hữu Trấn tại xác định Phác Chí Huân thật rời đi về sau mới từ dưới đất bò dậy, lung la lung lay đi đến trong phòng ngủ. Trong ngăn kéo có một đầu thương tích dược cao cùng một quyển băng vải, nhưng không có có thể trừ độc sinh lý muối ăn nước.

Phác Hữu Trấn lại đi trở về phòng bếp, từ trong ngăn tủ đầu xuất ra một chút muối ăn tan tiến một bên nước trong bình lạnh nước sôi, sau đó trực tiếp liền hướng bả vai vết thương đổ xuống đi - hắn không dám nghĩ quá nhiều, càng nhiều nghĩ hắn liền không hạ thủ được.

Cái này Phác Chí Huân hạ thủ thật đúng là điên rồi -

Suy nghĩ bị bả vai truyền đến đau đớn đánh gãy, Phác Hữu Trấn rốt cục nhịn đau không được hô ra tiếng. Cảm giác kia tựa như làn da cùng cơ bắp đều bóc ra.

Phác Hữu Trấn hoa gần nửa giờ nhiều để vết thương dần dần chậm tới, nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt lại nắm đấm, còn tốt, còn có thể động, cái này mới chậm rãi đi trở về phòng ngủ băng bó. 99 năm lần người trẻ tuổi hay là người trẻ tuổi, bên trên xong thuốc không bao lâu cảm giác liền gần như hoàn toàn khôi phục. Nhưng hắn vẫn là đem phòng tất cả cửa sổ cẩn thận khóa gấp, lại đẩy một trương sô pha chặn cửa. Hắn hiện tại cần muốn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, mà không phải lại ứng phó bất kỳ một cái nào khả năng khách không mời mà đến.

Phác Hữu Trấn đem mình ném vào mềm mại trên giường, nắm lấy chăn mền dúi đầu vào gối đầu bên trong.

Vừa mới tựa hồ lại nghe được một tiếng súng vang tới, mà lại nghe cách nơi này có một khoảng cách. Phác Chí Huân bị thương thành như thế, cước trình ứng chẳng lẽ như thế nhanh; liền đại biểu tại cái khác 8 người bên trong, cũng có người là cầm tới súng.

Phác Hữu Trấn tại nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa nghĩ đến, nếu như cầm tới súng người, là hắn liền tốt.

Khương Daniel tại trong túi đeo lưng của mình tìm đông tìm tây, không có tìm được vũ khí, lại tìm được một chi toàn cầu định vị hệ thống. Tại trên tấm hình mình là một cái màu lam điểm nhỏ, tại mình phải hậu phương, có một cái điểm đỏ ngay tại rời xa.

Đó phải là giết Doãn Trí Thánh hung thủ đi.

"Ca, thật xin lỗi, là Niel không tốt, không có bảo hộ ngươi." Khương Daniel cúi người ôm lấy Doãn Trí Thánh còn có dư Ôn lưu lại thân thể đỏ cả vành mắt, " ca chờ ta một chút, rất nhanh liền sẽ đi tìm ngươi, tiếp tục chơi với ngươi. . . Trễ nhất trong ba ngày. Muốn tìm tới Thanh Vân ca ờ, không muốn một người du đãng."

Buông ra Doãn Trí Thánh, Khương Daniel từ trong túi đeo lưng của hắn tìm tới vũ khí của hắn - một chi quả cầu kim loại bổng.

Thế mà đem loại vật này phân phối cho Doãn Trí Thánh, thật sự là không thích hợp.

Khương Daniel nắm chặt gậy tròn, đuổi theo định vị hệ thống bên trên điểm đỏ chạy tới.

"Ca ngươi có nghe được sao?" Bùi Trân Ánh ôm đầu gối Gaiser sắt phát run, theo đêm càng sâu nhiệt độ không khí cũng đi theo chợt hạ xuống, " tiếng thứ hai súng vang lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bên ngoài bao cởi ra choàng tại Bùi Trân Ánh trên thân. Vừa mới tiếng thứ hai súng vang lên nếu như mình không nghe lầm, hẳn là cùng tiếng thứ nhất không phải cùng một thanh, nói cách khác tại 10 người bên trong chí ít có hai cá nhân nắm giữ súng.

Sẽ là ai chứ?

"Ngươi khốn đi." Ung Thánh Hựu không có chính diện đáp lại Bùi Trân Ánh, " ca không mệt, ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

Bùi Trân Ánh hoàn toàn chính xác còn tại dễ dàng mệt rã rời niên kỷ, tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân rất nhanh liền ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xem nằm tại trên bả vai mình Bùi Trân Ánh, lại nhìn một chút chân mình bên cạnh võ sĩ đao, khẽ thở dài một hơi.

Thế nào hết lần này tới lần khác gặp được Bùi Trân Ánh đâu.

Hiện tại trọng yếu nhất chính là sau mấy tiếng cấm khu tuyên bố. Nơi này có thể hay không ngay lập tức bị phân chia thành vì cấm khu sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Ung Thánh Hựu hừng đông về sau hành động quyết sách.

Hắn không có khả năng một mực cùng Bùi Trân Ánh ở cùng một chỗ, huống chi hắn vẫn còn muốn tìm đến hắn.

"Đại Huy a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Bùi Trân Ánh không khỏi bật cười.

Đến cùng là bao sâu tưởng niệm đâu, rõ ràng mới mới vừa ngủ không đến bao lâu, lại lập tức trong giấc mộng còn hô hào Lý Đại Huy danh tự.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu vừa vặn trông thấy một con nhỏ châu chấu nhảy vào trong bụi cỏ, nhếch miệng lên một cái bất đắc dĩ cười.

Bảo bối của mình như vậy sợ trùng, hiện tại không biết có hay không gặp được người khác có thể để hắn nắm lấy ôm đâu.

Khương Daniel khi nhìn đến đuổi theo người bóng lưng về sau chậm xuống bước chân, cúi đầu xuống lại nhìn một chút định vị hệ thống nghi điểm đỏ biểu thị.

Không có những người khác, cũng không có cái khác điểm đỏ. Mình không có khả năng truy lầm người.

Nhưng, thế mà là hắn à. . .

"Ngươi sẽ cùng lên đến, liền đại biểu ngươi hẳn là nhìn thấy- đúng, là ta làm." Lý Đại Huy đang nghe sau lưng tiếng vang sau ngừng lại, cũng không quay đầu lại, " nghe thanh âm này, là Daniel ca đi."

Khương Daniel bị Lý Đại Huy cái này phía sau mở to mắt công lực dọa cho phát sợ, trong lúc nhất thời cũng quên đáp lại, liền ngơ ngác đứng ở nơi đó nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy xoay đầu lại.

"Ngươi thế nào biết là ta?"

" ca tiếng bước chân của ngươi tương đối chìm, " Lý Đại Huy nhẹ nhàng cười, " những người khác đi đường tương đối nhẹ, cho nên đặc biệt tốt nhận."

"May mắn là ca, nếu như là đi đường không có âm thanh Thánh Hựu ca, ta khả năng đã chết rồi."

"Ngươi ý gì." Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, Khương Daniel rất rõ ràng đổi sắc mặt.

"Ca không rõ?" Lý Đại Huy vuốt vuốt trên tay súng, " ở nơi này, kẻ đáng sợ nhất, chính là Thánh Hựu ca a."

"Ta không tin." Có lẽ là sợ hãi nghe được mình nhất không muốn thừa nhận sự thật, Khương Daniel liều mạng lắc đầu, " Thánh Hựu ca sẽ không. . . Không có khả năng. . ."

"Ngươi tại Master Key bị hắn lừa gạt một lần, ngươi còn cảm thấy hắn sẽ không sao?" Lý Đại Huy nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong ánh mắt toát ra không biết tên cảm xúc." Thánh Hựu ca là diễn viên. Daniel ca, hắn là diễn viên."

Khương Daniel bị Lý Đại Huy một câu đánh tan nội tâm một đạo phòng tuyến cuối cùng.

Đúng vậy a, Ung Thánh Hựu là diễn viên.

Hắn tại Master Key đều có thể lừa gạt mình, đại khái cũng sẽ không để ý ở đây lại lừa gạt mình một lần.

Thế nhưng là hắn không muốn tin tưởng.

Đúng, không có khả năng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại bắt đầu trước hỏi như vậy đáng sợ vấn đề, không phải cũng không có thực tiễn à.

Master Key bất quá chỉ là cái tống nghệ tiết mục, cái này cùng kia không thể đánh đồng a.

Sẽ không.

"Đáng sợ là ngươi mới đúng." Khương Daniel đạp trên càng bước chân nặng nề hướng Lý Đại Huy đi đến, " tại sao. . . Tại sao dạng này đối Trí Thánh ca?"

"Ca, ngươi quá buồn cười." Lý Đại Huy nhìn xem Khương Daniel càng phát ra sắc mặt khó coi, " cái này chính là quy tắc của nơi này. Ngươi đến bây giờ vẫn chưa rõ sao?"

"Cho nên ngươi như thế nhanh liền quyết định tham dự cái này thí nghiệm rồi?"

"Không phải đâu?" Lý Đại Huy giảng đương nhiên, " ở nơi này, ngươi không giết người liền đợi đến bị giết - trong ba ngày qua, trừ một cái người may mắn bên ngoài, những người khác phải chết."

"Cho nên ngươi muốn làm người may mắn kia." Khương Daniel bất tri bất giác nắm chặt gậy tròn, " cho nên ngươi muốn giết mọi người."

"Cái này sao, cũng không phải." Lý Đại Huy cúi đầu xuống nhìn xem trên tay kim sắc tay súng, " mà lại ta nhớ được ta giống như đã nói với ngươi, cho nên lời giống vậy ta không nghĩ lại một lần nữa lần thứ hai."

Một giây sau, Khương Daniel nghe được một tiếng súng vang.

Thủ đoạn truyền đến một trận nhói nhói, gậy tròn liền thoát tay.

Lý Đại Huy cúi người nhặt lên lăn đến bên chân gậy tròn, " ca thật có lỗi, nhưng ta không thể không."

"Thương pháp của ngươi thật đúng là chuẩn." Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua cổ tay của mình. Đạn chỉ là từ cạnh ngoài xẹt qua lưu lại một đạo vết thương, cũng không có thẻ ở bên trong." Đã không thể không, ngươi tại sao không trực tiếp giết ta?"

Lý Đại Huy xoay người, " bởi vì ta muốn gặp hắn. Cho nên ta nghĩ, các ngươi cũng sẽ muốn tìm đến lẫn nhau."

Khương Daniel không tiếp tục đáp lại, yên lặng nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy biến mất trong tầm mắt. Cảnh sắc trước mắt dần dần trở nên mô hình hồ, Khương Daniel một lúc lâu mới ý thức tới là mình khóc.

Bình thường xem ra lại thế nào soái khí lại thế nào thành thục, Khương Daniel cũng bất quá liền hay là cái 20 ra mặt hài tử.

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống, đem mặt vùi vào đầu gối của mình, thấp giọng khóc nức nở.

Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đến cùng ở nơi nào.

Rõ ràng mới tách ra mấy giờ, thế nhưng là Niel thật rất nhớ ngươi.

"Ngươi sẽ không tổn thương ta." Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng nói, không biết là đang an ủi còn là thuyết phục chính mình." Đúng không, sẽ không."

Một con nhỏ châu chấu nhảy lên Khương Daniel giày.

Khương Daniel ngốc trệ ba giây, tiếp theo là liên tiếp Busan lời vàng rap cơ quan súng khởi động.

"Ách a a a a a a a a a đi ra! ! ! Không nên tới gần ta! ! !"

Phác Chí Huân gượng chống lấy đi đến trong thôn làng một gian chỗ khám bệnh. Phác Hữu Trấn dùng dao gọt trái cây có chút rỉ sét, rỉ sắt dính dính tại trên vết thương, qua không bao lâu liền có nhiễm trùng lây nhiễm dấu hiệu. Trước kia coi là sẽ chỉ vết thương sưng Phác Chí Huân lơ đễnh, qua một hồi phát phát hiện mình nhiệt độ cơ thể bắt đầu lên cao lúc mới phát giác được đại sự không ổn.

Nhất định phải sớm một chút để trạng huống thân thể của mình khôi phục mới được.

Phác Chí Huân tại trong phòng khám quấn một vòng, cuối cùng tại một cái góc vắng vẻ tìm tới một cái tủ thuốc. Chính vui vẻ lấy thời điểm lại gặp gỡ nhân sinh vấn đề khó khăn không nhỏ - dược phẩm bên trên viết toàn bộ đều là tiếng Anh, một cái 19 tuổi hài tử ngay cả đại học cũng còn không có niệm, huống hồ hắn lại không phải dược học chuyên nghiệp.

Phác Chí Huân chịu đựng ngất đi đầu, kiên trì đem thuốc một bình một bình lấy ra nhìn. Hắn xem không hiểu thành phần, chỉ có thể nhìn mấy cái hợp thuốc để phán đoán muốn dùng cái gì thuốc.

Cuối cùng hắn tuyển định một bình viết Moxifloxacin thuốc, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy hợp thuốc bên trong viết nhiễm trùng.

Xoay kê đơn thuốc bình nhìn thấy kia từng hạt màu trắng viên thuốc, Phác Chí Huân có vài giây đồng hồ dừng lại. Mình không có y học bối cảnh dạng này ăn bậy thuốc, có thể hay không vào giờ phút này mới phát hiện mình nguyên lai là có đáng chết dược vật dị ứng, sau đó mình còn vừa vặn chọn được sẽ để cho mình phát bệnh thuốc.

Kia đến lúc đó liền thật xong đời.

Nhưng hiện nay xem ra cũng không có cái khác phương pháp giải quyết. Thể cảm giác nhiệt độ còn tại tiêu thăng, Phác Chí Huân nghĩ xong, thật sự nếu không xử lý, không cần chờ người khác tới giết mình hắn liền sẽ trước đốt tới khí quan suy kiệt; ăn có cơ hội có thể cứu, không ăn chính là chờ chết, dù sao dù sao đều là trăm sông đổ về một biển, uống thuốc căn bản không lỗ.

Luống cuống tay chân nuốt vào viên thuốc, Phác Chí Huân lại tìm ngoại thương thuốc cùng băng vải cho cánh tay băng bó. Máu đã ngưng kết không sai biệt lắm, cả cái túi đeo lưng đều nhiễm nồng đậm mùi máu.

Phác Chí Huân ngồi tại phòng khám bệnh trên giường nhỏ lâm vào trầm tư. Bây giờ cách lần thứ nhất phát thanh còn có ba giờ, nói cách khác xấu nhất tình huống chính là hắn sau ba tiếng liền phải rời đi nơi này.

Trước kia không kết minh dự định đều bị xáo trộn. Lấy mình bây giờ tình trạng, rất khó một người chống đỡ xuống dưới.

Phác Chí Huân cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu. Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ thân bản xem ra chính là yếu đuối, nhưng lấy hắn đầu óc thông minh cùng thời khắc mấu chốt luôn luôn đặc biệt tinh minh đặc chất, đi theo hắn cần nhờ trí nhớ sống đến cuối cùng tuyệt đối không phải là vấn đề. Huống hồ, chỉ cần tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu, liền có rất lớn tỷ lệ sẽ bổ sung một cái Khương Daniel. Liền xem như đến cuối cùng không được không dùng võ lực thủ thắng thời điểm, có Khương Daniel tại liền không khả năng thua, lại thêm mình còn có một thanh súng.

Nếu như có thể cùng hai người kia cùng một chỗ, muốn sống đến cuối cùng không phải là vấn đề.

Nhưng hiện tại vấn đề đến- chỉ cần Khương Daniel hoặc Ung Thánh Hựu nó bên trong một cái người hi vọng làm cho đối phương trở về, đến cuối cùng còn lại ba người thời điểm đầu mâu nhất định sẽ cái thứ nhất liền chỉ hướng chính mình.

Nhưng là mình có súng. Cho nên chỉ cần vừa mới nghe được tiếng súng không phải hai người kia là được.

Kia đến lúc kia, họng súng của mình muốn trước nhắm chuẩn ai đây. . .

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rụt lại thân thể dựa chung một chỗ, ngay tại giảng một chút không có cái gì dinh dưỡng chủ đề.

Đây là Kim Tại Hoán đề nghị thư ép phương thức, cùng nó vẫn nghĩ mình có thể hay không một giây sau liền tráng niên mất sớm, không bằng thừa dịp khi còn sống cùng người thân cận hảo hảo trò chuyện tiếp cái trời, hưởng thụ một chút sau cùng thời gian.

Nhưng chủ đề vòng quanh vòng quanh, hay là trở lại mới ba tiếng súng vang lên.

"Ca, ngươi cảm thấy sẽ là ai?" Kim Tại Hoán đối với thật sự có người như thế đã sớm triển khai giết chóc một chuyện cảm thấy tương đương thần kỳ, " cầm tới súng người."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền suy nghĩ một chút, " ta cảm thấy hẳn là hai người."

Nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở miệng nói tiếp suy đoán của hắn." Tiếng súng đầu tiên vang lên vị trí nghe xa xôi, nếu như nghe âm thanh phân biệt vị. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở ra địa đồ chỉ cho Kim Tại Hoán nhìn, " ta cảm thấy cái thứ nhất người nổ súng tại F khu, thôn nhỏ nơi đó."

"Kia người thứ hai đâu?" Kim Tại Hoán hỏi.

"Không quá xác định xác thực ở nơi nào, nhưng nghe tiếng vang, cảm giác tại vùng rừng rậm này một góc nào đó." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thần sắc tỉnh táo dị thường, " mà lại rất có thể ngay tại chúng ta phụ cận."

"Vậy ngươi cảm thấy. . . Đã có người chết mất sao?"

"Chết mất ngược lại không nhất định, bởi vì cũng không phải là mỗi người thương pháp đều sẽ chuẩn, ngươi nhìn mọi người trước đó tại Zero Base chơi bắn nhau thời điểm liền biết." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị triệu hoán hồi ức để hai người đều không tự chủ than thở một tiếng." Nếu như cầm tới súng người là Lý Đại Huy, vậy thì có điểm đáng sợ- vân vân."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì đồng dạng, ánh mắt run rẩy.

"Ca?"

"Nếu như công kích ngươi người là Lý Đại Huy, ngươi đã chết rồi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đổi sắc mặt, " điều này đại biểu - "

Kim Tại Hoán nghiêng đầu hai giây, tiếp lấy cảm giác mình toàn thân nổi da gà lên.

Lý Đại Huy cảm giác mình đá phải vật kỳ quái, cúi xuống thân, phát hiện là một viên màu đen bất minh vật thể, xem ra rất như là bị đốt cháy khét.

Hẳn là cái nào ai vũ khí, là bom sao?

Lý Đại Huy đứng người lên tiếp tục đi lên phía trước, đi không có mấy bước đã nhìn thấy tại rừng rậm chỗ sâu một chút nào đó cái cây bên trên lóe đột ngột quang mang.

Lý Đại Huy đi lên, phát hiện kia là một mũi tên, còn vững vàng cắm ở trên cành cây.

Xem ra là cung tiễn một loại vũ khí. Lý Đại Huy đưa tay đem mũi tên rút ra, là kim loại chất liệu, xem ra cũng không tệ lắm, lấy ra đánh nhau hẳn là cũng không dễ dàng đoạn.

Tuyệt đối có người ở đây đánh qua một khung.

Lý Đại Huy cúi đầu ngắm nhìn bốn phía, trong rừng rậm có chút ẩm ướt thổ địa quả nhiên không có để hắn thất vọng.

Hắn uống một hớp, xuôi theo trên mặt đất tạp nhạp hai hai dấu chân đuổi tới.

【 thừa dư 9 người 】

-

Giải đáp công bố! Người chính là chúng ta huy huy giết rồi

Chúc mừng đoán đúng bọn nhỏ, ban thưởng hẳn là sẽ là điểm ngạnh (đi

Không xong, ta cảm thấy lại tiếp tục viết sẽ không có người phải tin tưởng huy là ta lớn bản mệnhx DDD

Chương này chôn không ít phục bút (người cảm thấy

Còn có, không có việc gì không cần loạn uống thuốc (viết kép to thêm trọng yếu (đến từ dược học hệ sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp lời khuyên

(Chí Huân thật xin lỗi tỷ tỷ hay là yêu ngươi ngươi biết a (Chí Huân: Ta thật không biết

Đồng dạng hoan nghênh bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm ~~

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đi đều là tác giả sai.

Hi vọng Đan Đan bệnh nhanh tốt, hoàn toàn tốt trước đó đều không cần lại công việc, YMC xin nhờ hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn bọn nhỏ đi

Đám fan hâm mộ để ở trong lòng thích người thế nào liền muốn như vậy bị tao đạp nữa nha, đáng ghét

Trở xuống có đại lượng tâm lý chiến thiết lập, chớ lên cao chân nhân, ai lên cao chân nhân ta liền đánh người đó ờ (cho ăn

Còn có cảm thấy bởi vì kịch bản càng ngày càng trắng nhiệt hoá (? ) cho nên nhất định phải tới này sao một câu thật xin lỗi. . . Không thích xin đi vòng

Tiền văn mời đâm ảnh chân dung!

-

"Mọi người buổi sáng tốt lành!"

Không tốt đẹp gì.

Phác Chí Huân một bên ở trong lòng phúc phỉ phát thanh không nhân tính, một bên từ trên giường giãy dụa lấy đứng lên. Hôm qua nghĩ đi nghĩ lại liền ôm chăn mền ngủ, bởi vì lây nhiễm phát sốt ra mồ hôi để quần áo dán chặt lấy phía sau lưng, cảm giác cũng không phải là quá dễ chịu. Duy nhất chuyện tốt là đốt lui, xem ra chính mình đánh bậy đánh bạ cũng là mạng lớn ăn đối thuốc.

"Không biết mọi người còn quen thuộc chúng ta sân bãi sao? Đây chính là cho các ngươi đo ni đóng giày, ngàn vạn phải thật tốt hưởng thụ a - tối hôm qua chỉ chết một người, tốc độ có chút chậm a."

. . . Mới xuất phát tám giờ liền chết một người, tốc độ này tính nhanh a?

"Tối hôm qua người chết là - đội trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh."

Nghe được Doãn Trí Thánh danh tự, Phác Chí Huân một ngụm nước kém chút không có phun ra ngoài. Ngay cả Doãn Trí Thánh đều hạ thủ được người, xem ra thật là hạ quyết tâm muốn tham dự trận này giết chóc chiến.

"Sau đó phải tuyên bố cấm khu, xin mọi người nhất định phải ghi lại -A1, B4, C3, D1, E2, F3. Cái này sáu cái khu khối từ phát thanh kết thúc sau liền sẽ phân chia thành cấm khu, tuyệt đối không được tới gần, nếu không cổ của ngươi vòng sẽ bạo tạc ờ."

Phác Chí Huân nhìn lấy địa đồ thở dài một hơi. Vị trí của mình tại F4, vừa vặn tránh thoát.

Hắn ánh mắt hướng địa đồ một góc khác lướt tới.

F2. Còn tốt, Phác Hữu Trấn ở địa phương tạm thời cũng là an toàn, trong thời gian ngắn hắn ứng chẳng lẽ chạy đến.

Phác Chí Huân không có nắm chắc mình bây giờ gặp lại Phác Hữu Trấn có thể hay không như lần trước đồng dạng thuận lợi chạy thoát, có thể không muốn gặp được cũng không cần gặp được. Hắn căn bản không có dự định tự tay giết chết Phác Hữu Trấn, có lẽ những người khác hắn còn có nắm chắc, nhưng duy chỉ có đối mặt Phác Hữu Trấn hắn chính là làm không được. Nếu như trốn không thoát, cũng chỉ thừa mình bị giết con đường này.

Phác Chí Huân mới không cho phép loại chuyện này phát sinh.

Hiện tại trọng yếu nhất chính là phải tìm ra giết chết Doãn Trí Thánh người là ai. Không thể nào là Khương Daniel, tên kia là khó nhất động thủ, huống hồ là đối một đường cùng một chỗ dốc sức làm đi lên ca ca; Phác Hữu Trấn vừa bị mình làm bị thương tuyệt đối cũng đi không xa, khả năng rất thấp.

Phác Chí Huân không nghĩ bao lâu liền khóa chặt ba người.

Ung Thánh Hựu, Bùi Trân Ánh, Lý Đại Huy.

Nếu như là Bùi Trân Ánh hoặc Lý Đại Huy, kia vấn đề còn dễ giải quyết, dù sao kia hai cái đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu cũng làm người ta thấy rất rõ ràng, hết thảy cố gắng đều chỉ là vì làm cho đối phương sống sót; chỉ cần nó bên trong một cái trước gặp bất trắc, một cái khác nhất định sẽ đi theo tự sát đi.

Nhưng là không thể đối hai cái này bất kỳ một cái nào động thủ. Một khi động thủ, liền sẽ trở thành một người khác mục tiêu.

Dù sao kia hai cái về mặt hình thể vốn là ăn thiệt thòi, không cần tự mình ra tay cũng sẽ có người giải quyết bọn hắn.

Phiền phức chính là nếu như là Ung Thánh Hựu nên làm cái gì.

Phác Chí Huân nhìn không thấu Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ muốn mình trở về nhiều một chút, hay là sẽ muốn để Khương Daniel trở về nhiều một chút.

Vô luận như thế nào, hiện tại chuyện quan trọng nhất chính là trước tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó nói phục hắn cùng mình kết minh.

Phác Chí Huân xoay người xuống giường, đi đến phòng khám bệnh trong phòng kế tìm một kiện sạch sẽ vệ áo thay đổi.

Hắn cũng không muốn tại loại này khẩn yếu quan đầu còn rất dài bệnh mẩn ngứa.

"Hừng đông rồi?" Bùi Trân Ánh tại phát thanh kết thúc sau mới dần dần tỉnh lại, " chúng ta muốn đổi vị trí sao?"

"Yên tâm, nơi này còn không phải cấm khu." Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ba lô xuất ra hai khối bánh mì, đem tương đối lớn cái kia cho Bùi Trân Ánh, " nếu như còn khốn lời nói liền ngủ tiếp một chút, đói trước hết ăn đi."

"Ca ngươi đều không có ngủ sao?" Bùi Trân Ánh xé mở bánh mì đóng gói, " ngươi bình thường thể lực liền không tốt, dạng này đều không nghỉ ngơi sao được."

"Ngay cả ngươi đều biết muốn nhả rãnh ta thể lực không tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói, " không có việc gì, ngươi ca ta bình thường liền không ngủ được."

"Cho nên mới thể lực không tốt. . ." Bùi Trân Ánh có chút không phục nát niệm nói, " ca ngươi dạng này Daniel ca sẽ lo lắng."

Nghe được Khương Daniel danh tự, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người có một giây đồng hồ dừng lại, sau đó rất nhanh khôi phục bình thường." Yên tâm đi, hắn khẳng định cũng không ngủ."

Bùi Trân Ánh biết trừ phi Khương Daniel bản nhân xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đè ép hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu là không thể nào tuỳ tiện đối bất cứ chuyện gì thỏa hiệp, cũng liền cúi đầu xuống không nói thêm gì nữa, lẳng lặng cắn bánh mì.

"Ca, " ăn không sai biệt lắm về sau Bùi Trân Ánh mới khúm núm mở miệng, " ta muốn đi tìm Đại Huy."

"Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt dự kiến bên trong biểu lộ để Bùi Trân Ánh có chút áy náy, " đứa bé kia hẳn là cũng tại trong rừng cây, nói không chừng đi một chút liền gặp."

"Ca, cái kia. . ."

Bùi Trân Ánh nắm chặt lại quyền, không dám hỏi ra miệng.

Ngươi có thể theo giúp ta cùng đi à.

"Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra Bùi Trân Ánh muốn nói lại thôi, một bên nhai lấy bánh mì vừa nói.

"Không có. . . Không có việc gì."

Cái này ca cũng có mình muốn tìm người, hay là không muốn kéo lấy người chân sau tốt.

"Ca ngươi muốn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, không muốn còn không có bị giết liền tự mình mệt mỏi chết rồi." Bùi Trân Ánh một bên đem đồ vật vào tay, một bên không quên quay đầu dặn dò Ung Thánh Hựu vài câu.

"Biết biết, đến cùng ngươi là ca hay ta là ca." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên sờ sờ Bùi Trân Ánh đầu, " rừng rậm này có chút trượt, cẩn thận đừng có lại chạy nhanh như vậy ngã sấp xuống. Lần trước là ngươi vận khí tốt không có đụng vào cây, không phải nhất định sẽ thụ thương."

"Biết." Bùi Trân Ánh suy nghĩ một chút, nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực." Ca cám ơn ngươi."

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, đừng sợ." Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ nhẹ Bùi Trân Ánh cõng an ủi, " càng nóng vội càng xử lý không xong việc, mau đi đi, nhanh tìm tới hắn."

"Ca ngươi cũng thế, phải nhanh tìm tới Daniel ca." Bùi Trân Ánh ngẩng đầu chăm chú nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, " sau đó nếu như có thể. . . Chúng ta bốn người sẽ cùng nhau nghĩ biện pháp chạy đi. Lý Đại Huy kia tiểu tử, ý đồ xấu nhất nhiều."

"Tốt tốt tốt, đối Trân Ánh, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại sờ sờ Bùi Trân Ánh đầu, " ngươi sợ đau sao?"

"Đau nhức? Còn tốt a, ca làm sao đột nhiên hỏi cái này?" Bùi Trân Ánh ngoẹo đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

A, quả nhiên là cái đơn thuần hài tử.

"Không có gì, bởi vì ta rất sợ đau, cho nên cảm thấy ở nơi này giống như rất khó sinh tồn." Ung Thánh Hựu cười phất tay, " mau đi đi."

Bùi Trân Ánh cười, xoay người trước vẫn không quên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tạm biệt." Ca bảo trọng."

Đi không có mấy bước Bùi Trân Ánh liền cảm giác cái ót truyền đến một trận đau đớn, tiếp lấy mất đi ý thức ngã xuống.

"Không nghĩ tới còn dùng rất tốt."Ung Thánh Hựu thả tay xuống bên trên võ sĩ đao. Trước kia hắn còn lo lắng khí lực của mình không đủ khả năng gõ không choáng, nhưng cũng còn tốt võ sĩ đao bản thân đủ nặng."Trân Ánh a, thật có lỗi. Chỉ là, tạm thời không có cách nào cho ngươi đi tìm hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Bùi Trân Ánh ôm lấy phóng tới dưới một thân cây, chung quanh bụi cỏ sinh trưởng phải rậm rạp, không nhìn kỹ là nhìn không ra nơi đó giấu một người.

May mắn Bùi Trân Ánh mặc dù không thấp, nhưng cả người gầy giống như gậy trúc, nếu như là Khương Daniel tên kia, đại khái giấu không được nữa đi.

Ý thức được mình ý nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu gõ một cái đầu của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi tỉnh lại điểm, êm đẹp tại sao lại nghĩ hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đoán được giết Doãn Trí Thánh người sẽ là Lý Đại Huy.

Hai đứa bé này đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền hạ quyết tâm muốn làm cho đối phương còn sống trở về, nhưng so với bình thường xem ra tương đối bá đạo, lại đối các ca ca có trình độ nhất định ỷ lại Bùi Trân Ánh, Lý Đại Huy mặc dù yêu nũng nịu, nhưng ở thời khắc mấu chốt đứa nhỏ này lực phản ứng cùng thắng bại muốn đều không phải nói đùa.

Huống hồ Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy Lý Đại Huy cùng mình là một loại người.

Quá tuổi thành thục, không dễ dàng đối với người ngoài biểu hiện ra nội tâm, người trước làm bộ hoạt bát bí mật lại luôn nhất lặng im.

Còn có cái kia mình một mực lo liệu lấy nguyên tắc, hắn cũng tại Lý Đại Huy trên thân nhìn thấy.

Bất luận kẻ nào sự vật, cùng mình yêu nhất mâu thuẫn người, vô hiệu.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không ở Khương Daniel trước mặt giết người.

Người luôn luôn có trình độ nhất định hư vinh, luôn luôn nghĩ tại yêu nhất mặt người trước biểu hiện ra tốt nhất kia một mặt.

Dùng loại này không sạch sẽ phương thức bảo hộ chuyện của ngươi, ta tự mình biết liền tốt.

Hắn tin tưởng Lý Đại Huy cũng là đồng dạng tâm tình.

Chỉ cần Bùi Trân Ánh ở bên người, Lý Đại Huy là không thể nào giết người -

Nếu như muốn ngư ông đắc lợi, nhất định phải để Lý Đại Huy cùng Bùi Trân Ánh lại tách ra một hồi mới được.

"Còn muốn chạy bao lâu a ca?"

Bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lôi kéo đi một lúc lâu Kim Tại Hoán sớm cũng không có cái gì khí lực, kéo lấy nặng ngàn cân bộ pháp miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng đi theo bước đi như bay Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau lưng.

"Ngươi cũng nghe đến, Trí Thánh ca đã chết rồi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, " mà lại có nhất định tỷ lệ là Lý Đại Huy làm. Nếu như chúng ta không đi xa một điểm, rất nhanh liền sẽ bị tìm tới."

"Làm không tốt là dồi đoàn." Kim Tại Hoán có chút không vui lòng lầm bầm nói, " kia hai cái như vậy hung, nói không chính xác cũng kết minh."

"Nếu như là dồi đoàn cũng không tốt giải quyết, ngươi quên Hữu Trấn muốn để Đại Huy sống sót chuyện này sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán tiếng trầm không nói. Dù cho lại mệt mỏi, hắn cũng không thể không thừa nhận Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phán đoán cùng nhận biết luôn luôn chính xác.

Là làm sao làm được đây này? Tại đủ loại kiểu dáng tình huống dưới đều có thể duy trì gặp nguy không loạn.

Đi tới đi tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên cảm giác mình bị vấp một chút, cúi đầu xem xét, phát hiện là hôn mê bất tỉnh Lại Quan Lâm.

"Quan Lâm? Quan Lâm?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cúi xuống thân xem xét Lại Quan Lâm tình huống, phát hiện Lại Quan Lâm sắc mặt tái nhợt, không hề giống chỉ là đang ngủ mà thôi.

"Hắn làm sao rồi?"Phía sau đuổi theo Kim Tại Hoán cũng làm bộ muốn ngồi xổm người xuống, bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa tay ngăn lại.

"Hẳn là bị hạ độc."Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đứng lên, "Lại có thể có người cầm tới độc."

"Bị hạ độc? Cái kia hẳn là là cùng Quan Lâm người thân cận làm a?"Kim Tại Hoán có chút bất an nắm lấy góc áo, "Nếu như là ta, loại thời điểm này ta liền sẽ không ăn không người thân cận cho thức ăn của ta."

"Cái này cũng có khả năng, "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Lại Quan Lâm mặt, "Nhưng ta cảm thấy so với ngộ độc thức ăn, càng giống là hút khí độc."

"Khí độc?"Kim Tại Hoán hoảng, "Vậy làm sao bây giờ, chúng ta muốn dẫn lấy hắn đi sao, hắn có thể hay không rất nhanh liền. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cúi đầu không nói. Nếu như người kia vốn là có ý muốn giết Lại Quan Lâm, khí độc nhất định là vừa để xuống trí mạng, nào có còn mang theo để Lại Quan Lâm có cơ hội tỉnh lại xác nhận hung thủ đạo lý.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt chuyển hướng Lại Quan Lâm bên chân ba lô.

Bên trong vắng vẻ, chỉ có mấy cái bánh bao, nước cùng địa đồ.

Vũ khí bị cầm đi.

"A, Mẫn Huyền ca, chúng ta mang theo hắn đi thôi?"Kim Tại Hoán giống đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó đồng dạng kịp phản ứng, "Nếu như Quan Lâm tại, Chí Huân nói không chừng sẽ cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ a!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lắc đầu lại gật đầu một cái. Hắn phải thừa nhận mình kỳ thật đối Phác Chí Huân tướng làm không được giải, cặp kia xinh đẹp con mắt phía sau đến tột cùng đều giấu thứ gì dạng tâm tư, hắn không có nắm chắc.

Hắn không cảm thấy Phác Chí Huân ở thời điểm này còn chọn cùng Lại Quan Lâm cùng một chỗ, nhưng hắn cũng không thấy phải Phác Chí Huân sẽ thật bỏ xuống Lại Quan Lâm mặc kệ. Nếu như mang theo Lại Quan Lâm đi. . .

Không, không đúng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu hướng một phương hướng khác đi.

"Ca?"Kim Tại Hoán sửng sốt một chút về sau mới chạy chậm bước đuổi theo, "Mặc kệ hắn sao? Quan Lâm làm sao bây giờ?"

"Hắn không có việc gì."Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói lời thề son sắt, "Nhưng chúng ta trước hết đem Chí Huân dẫn ra."

"Muốn tìm tới Chí Huân, không phải mang theo Quan Lâm tương đối nhanh sao?"Kim Tại Hoán cảm giác phải đầu của mình sắp theo không kịp.

"Không, "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhếch miệng lên một vòng tình thế bắt buộc, "So với Quan Lâm, Chí Huân sẽ càng muốn hơn người kia."

Thẳng đến ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy một gian căn phòng nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới mình đi đến F khu.

Phải tránh đi F3- Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí đối chiếu địa đồ đi, hắn cũng không muốn dùng hắn sợ nhất phương thức chết mất.

Tối hôm qua tiếng súng đầu tiên vang lên, nếu như mình không có nghe lầm, hẳn là ngay tại F khu nơi này.

Nhưng sẽ là ai chứ?

Tiếng thứ hai súng hẳn là Lý Đại Huy công kích Doãn Trí Thánh thời điểm phát ra tới, nói cách khác nơi này phát sinh đánh nhau cũng không có tạo thành tử vong nhân khẩu.

Nhưng dù sao cũng là lực sát thương rất mạnh súng, cho dù không chết, thương thế cũng đủ làm cho người đau nhức bên trên một lúc lâu.

Nói cách khác, một cái khác cầm súng người liền ở phụ cận đây.

Còn có, cái kia từ họng súng kiếp sau dư sinh người cũng còn ở phụ cận đây, mà lại nhất định là cường giả.

Suy nghĩ đến tận đây, Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

Nếu như là bọn hắn -

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Thanh âm quen thuộc để Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, tiếu dung ngạnh sinh sinh cứng ở trên mặt.

【 thừa dư 9 người 】

-

Viết xong bản này đại khái thật không có có người muốn tin tưởng ta trước 2PICK là Ung huy ờ không

Nhỏ Dữu là ta có lỗi với ngươi. . .

Mọi người nhanh đi nhìn sủi cảo thật to ngốc Dữu Dữu cùng Dữu tiên! ! Bên kia Dữu so bên này đáng yêu nhiều

Dữu, thật xin lỗi, thế nhưng là ta thật cảm thấy ta đem ngươi viết quá tuấn tú, không quá phù hợp ngươi trò chơi lỗ đen đặc sắc. (Ung:? ? ? ?

Hẳn là rất dễ đoán Dữu Dữu gặp được ai(a?

Đồng dạng hoan nghênh bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm ~~

[WO toàn viên ]Battle Royale

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đi đều là tác giả sai.

Mọi người sao đều như thế đáng yêu, đoán thật vui vẻ X DD

Nói thật ta không nghĩ tới sẽ có như thế nhiều người thích một thiên này, phi thường cảm tạ mọi người không chê ta cái này tàn nhẫn não động

Trước thời gian hai ngày sinh chúc! Chúc Khương Daniel 1210 sinh nhật vui vẻ! (càn)

Kịch bản dần dần gay cấn, không thích xin đi vòng

-

Khương Daniel lắc lắc thụ thương thủ đoạn, thuận tay đánh mở một gian phòng ốc cửa.

Không khí sáng sớm không phải phổ thông lạnh, tràn ngập thủy khí để Khương Daniel cảm giác phải miệng vết thương của mình vài phút cũng giống như muốn mốc meo, lúc đầu không nên đau ngạnh sinh sinh đều phát đau.

Đây là F khu chỗ sâu nhất phòng ở, hẳn không có người sẽ như thế nhàm chán chạy đến nơi đây. . . Mới là lạ.

Khương Daniel còn đến không kịp tán thưởng xong chính mình thông minh cơ trí, liền thấy ngồi ở một bên trên giường chính nắm tay súng nhìn hắn chằm chằm nhìn Phác Chí Huân.

Cái ánh mắt kia lại để cho Khương Daniel không tự chủ run rẩy, " này, Chí Huân a. . ."

"Ngươi không có gặp được hắn?"

Phác Chí Huân tựa hồ không tâm tư cùng hắn nói nhiều mấy câu, tích đầu liền ném ra một câu như vậy không đầu không đuôi câu hỏi để Khương Daniel một nháy mắt Trượng Nhị Kim Cương không nghĩ ra.

"Ta nói Thánh Hựu ca."

Không nghĩ tới Phác Chí Huân cũng đang tìm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel trong lòng đột nhiên không hiểu cảnh giới ---- tại sao?

"Ngươi tìm hắn làm gì." Khương Daniel toàn bộ sắc mặt đều lạnh xuống. Hắn biết bởi vì quan phương chỗ đứng nguyên nhân Phác Chí Huân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm trở nên đặc biệt tốt, hắn cũng không chỉ một lần vì thế cùng Ung Thánh Hựu náo qua chút khó chịu, mặc dù mỗi lần đều rất không có cốt khí bị Ung Thánh Hựu một câu liền hống phục phục thiếp thiếp, nhưng hắn chưa hề tự mình xác nhận qua Phác Chí Huân ý nghĩ.

Phác Chí Huân cười."Thế nào, ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ đối ngươi người có hứng thú? Vậy ngươi liền nghĩ quá nhiều."

Hắn đứng lên, Khương Daniel lúc này mới chú ý tới hắn thụ thương tay.

"Ngươi cứ việc yên tâm tốt, ta đối với hắn một chút ý tứ đều không có." Phác Chí Huân nhìn xem Khương Daniel chẳng biết tại sao nghi ngờ mặt cảm thấy hơi không kiên nhẫn, " ở đây ta không có khả năng, cũng sẽ không đối với bất kỳ người nào mềm lòng."

Khương Daniel còn không kịp phản ứng, liền cảm giác được trái đùi một trận nóng đau nhức, vẻ mặt nhăn nhó ngồi xổm xuống.

"Cho nên đương nhiên, bao quát ngươi." Phác Chí Huân vẫn giơ tay súng, nhìn xem ôm đùi đau ngã trên mặt đất bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi lạnh Khương Daniel nhíu mày, trên mặt vẫn như cũ là một mảnh đạm mạc." Trừ phi ngươi cùng ta kết minh, nếu không ta ở đây liền sẽ giết chết ngươi."

Khương Daniel tố chất thân thể mặc dù luôn luôn không tệ, nhưng đối đau đớn chịu đựng lực cũng không phải là quá tốt, một chút vết thương nhỏ hoặc là Master Key thường dùng chỉ ép tấm đều sẽ để hắn đau đến oa oa gọi. Vết thương đạn bắn mang đến cho hắn một cảm giác căn bản là sống không bằng chết, đầu trực tiếp đình chỉ vận chuyển, cũng không tâm tư nghĩ đến cùng muốn hay không cùng Phác Chí Huân liên thủ.

"Sách, ngươi cái dạng này thế nào xứng với God Daniel xưng hào a." Phác Chí Huân nhún vai, " cho ngươi ba giây đồng hồ, có kết hay không minh?"

"Ngươi cùng ta kết minh muốn làm cái gì?" Khương Daniel thật vất vả mới khó khăn lắm chậm lại, miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu nhìn Phác Chí Huân, " có cái gì chỗ tốt? Ta nói đúng ta."

"Ngươi không phải cũng rất muốn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu à." Phác Chí Huân ngồi xổm người xuống, dùng súng nâng lên Khương Daniel cái cằm, " nếu như ngươi cùng ta kết minh, ta không chỉ ở nơi này cam đoan không giết ngươi, cũng cam đoan đi ra nơi này về sau sẽ thay hai người các ngươi giải quyết tất cả những người khác."

Khương Daniel có chút cảnh giới nhìn xem Phác Chí Huân, từ trên mặt của hắn nhìn ra được thật sự là hắn không có đang nói đùa. Mà lại cho tới nay Phác Chí Huân đều là một cái nói lời giữ lời người, hắn làm ra cam kết như vậy nhất định có nguyên nhân.

Bất quá, đến lúc đó, chỉ còn lại ba người bọn hắn. . .

Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cười.

"Ngươi cười cái gì?" Phác Chí Huân có chút không hiểu.

"Không có việc gì, liền nhớ lại trước ngươi chơi trò chơi sinh tồn thời điểm dáng vẻ đó, cảm thấy cùng hiện tại kém đầy nhiều." Khương Daniel ý đồ lợi dụng cùng Phác Chí Huân cùng một chỗ tại đêm khuya chơi đùa kia mấy lần ký ức suy đoán sáo lộ của hắn, " trước đây thật lâu chúng ta không phải 1 1 người cùng một chỗ tại zero base chơi qua một lần sao? Liền Tại Hoán chơi đến một nửa liền nói thật đáng sợ, ngã trên mặt đất hô to nói không chơi một lần kia."

"Khi đó Thánh Hựu ca cái thứ nhất liền bị loại, bởi vì hắn mặc dù cầm tới tốt nhất công kích súng nhưng lại không biết muốn theo cái nào nút bấm mới có thể dùng, kết quả án lấy án lấy tại không cẩn thận đem miệng súng nhắm ngay mình thời điểm lại đè vào nổ súng bàn phím, kết quả liền đem mình giết chết." Phác Chí Huân giữ im lặng, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn càng phát ra sắc mặt khó coi nói tiếp, " mọi người cười hắn cười nhanh năm phút, ngươi còn nói nếu quả thật phát sinh loại sự tình này, hắn tuyệt đối cũng là bị mình xuẩn chết, cho nên muốn kết minh không thể tìm hắn, sẽ chỉ vô duyên vô cớ liền tổn thất một cái Bieroney da đặc biệt cũng còn xuẩn đồng đội."

"Vậy ngươi bây giờ tại sao muốn tìm hắn đâu?"

Phác Chí Huân rốt cục ngước mắt nhìn Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi cũng hi vọng hắn sống sót, " Khương Daniel trong ánh mắt đột nhiên mang lên một tia hi vọng, ngữ khí cũng nhu hòa, " cuối cùng ngươi sẽ để cho hắn sống sót, đúng hay không?"

Phác Chí Huân không thể nhịn được nữa đứng lên, " Khương Daniel, trò chơi là trò chơi."

Hắn ở trong lòng âm thầm may mắn Khương Daniel là cái kẻ ngu, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu tại, mình cái mạng này đại khái đã không gánh nổi.

"Thế nhưng là cái này đối với ngươi mà nói cũng là một trò chơi không phải sao?"

Nghe được Khương Daniel đột nhiên đến gần thanh âm, Phác Chí Huân ở trong lòng thầm mắng mình sơ sẩy.

Khương Daniel giơ tay lên bên trên gậy tròn, hung hăng gõ hướng Phác Chí Huân phần gáy.

Phác Chí Huân cố gắng chống đỡ đầu óc quay cuồng ý thức, cuối cùng lại vẫn không chống đỡ được ngã xuống.

Tại đổ xuống trước một khắc Phác Chí Huân trong đầu lại hiện lên một cái cũng không phải là quá vấn đề trọng yếu -

Rooney. Da đặc biệt là ai a, nước ngoài nhỏ cà minh tinh sao?

"Thật xin lỗi a, " Khương Daniel nhặt lên Phác Chí Huân tay súng, đem gậy tròn vứt trên mặt đất." Muốn kết minh có thể - điều kiện tiên quyết là ta muốn đổi với ngươi vũ khí."

Gậy tròn quá không đáng tin cậy, Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Tuy nói gặp gỡ Ung Thánh Hựu là sớm liền nghĩ đến sự tình, nhưng Lý Đại Huy nguyên bản không có dự tính như thế nhanh.

Phát thanh tuyên bố trước người khác còn tại trong rừng cây, căn cứ địa bên trên lộn xộn dấu chân ý đồ phán đoán là cái kia hai cái vội vàng chạy trốn đồ ngốc.

Bất quá, có thể dưới loại tình huống này còn giống trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp đồng dạng ở chung rất tốt cùng một chỗ hành động người, đại khái cũng chỉ thừa Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán.

Thế là Lý Đại Huy rất trực tiếp từ bỏ tiếp tục đuổi giết hai người kia quyết định. Mặc dù còn không biết viên kia bom công kích đối tượng, cũng chính là cái kia nắm giữ cung tiễn người là ai, nhưng đã người chết chỉ có Doãn Trí Thánh một người, liền đại biểu kia hai cái cũng không có quá lớn tính uy hiếp.

Sau đó hắn đổi góc rời đi rừng cây, sau đó tại thôn nhỏ lối vào gặp gỡ đang muốn mở cửa tiến trong đó một gian phòng ốc Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Lý Đại Huy trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mãnh nhưng chấn động, qua mấy giây mới xoay đầu lại mặt đối với mình, trên mặt mang một cái Lý Đại Huy tương đối quen thuộc tiếu dung.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu dùng để che dấu nụ cười của mình.

"Đại Huy a, " Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ở trên tường nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy, " rõ ràng mới mấy giờ, cảm giác giống rất lâu không gặp."

Chẳng mấy chốc sẽ không gặp được, Lý Đại Huy ở trong lòng âm thầm suy nghĩ.

"Ca có nhìn thấy Trân Ánh ca sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tối xuống, nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu." Ngươi cũng đang tìm người a."

Mặc dù có hơi thất vọng nhưng cũng là trong dự liệu đáp án, nghe cái này ca đại khái cũng là cả đêm đều đem ý nghĩ đặt ở một cái khác ca trên thân đi.

Ngẫm lại liền có loại cùng là thiên nhai lưu lạc người cảm khái.

"Ta gặp được Daniel ca, " Lý Đại Huy nhẹ nói, sau đó quả nhiên trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt ngẩng đầu lên." Đêm qua, tại C khu hay là D khu thời điểm đi."

"Hắn còn tốt chứ? Có thụ thương sao?" Một giảng đến Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ cả người đều đem lý trí ném đến sau đầu." Một người?"

"Ừm, một người. Xem ra không có phát sinh cái gì sự tình, ta hẳn là hắn cái thứ nhất gặp phải người đi." Lý Đại Huy nghĩ nghĩ cuối cùng vẫn là không nói mình nổ súng bắn tổn thương Khương Daniel sự tình, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cái dạng này, nói không chính xác mình một thẳng thắn mệnh liền không có.

Mặt đối cái khác người có thể nhanh hung ác chuẩn, duy chỉ có đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu không được.

Đầu nếu như không đủ rõ ràng, một lựa chọn sai hoặc không cẩn thận nói sai liền thua.

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ Độc Tâm Thuật, hắn hiện tại liền có thể trông thấy Lý Đại Huy trong đầu thiên nhân giao chiến. Hắn nguyên bản dự tính tại gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm liền phải đem hắn giải quyết hết, nhưng là ⋯

Lý Đại Huy giơ tay lên súng nhắm chuẩn Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán.

Chỉ cần mình nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái, liền kết thúc.

Nhưng là, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không tìm được Khương Daniel a.

"Ngươi sẽ không."

Lý Đại Huy ngước mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi rõ ràng gặp qua Daniel, nhưng không có giết chết hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên trước, bắt lấy Lý Đại Huy cầm súng tay.

Mà Lý Đại Huy cũng không biết mình tại sao không có tại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa có động tác thời điểm liền mở bắn chết hắn, nhưng hắn chính là không có.

"Ngươi cũng muốn để ta cùng Niel lại gặp một lần a?"

Đây chính là Phác Hữu Trấn ngủ một giấc thần thanh khí sảng rời đi phòng sau nhìn thấy cái thứ nhất tràng cảnh.

Hắn cùng xã tốt đệ đệ Lý Đại Huy nắm tay súng, họng súng liền chống đỡ tại bình thường luôn luôn yêu nhất cùng hắn nháo đằng hảo ca ca Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán.

Nếu như không phải bả vai loáng thoáng đau đớn nhắc nhở Phác Hữu Trấn, hắn thậm chí cho là mình còn đang ngủ.

Quá tàn nhẫn, đây là cái gì hình tượng.

Càng hỏng bét chính là Phác Hữu Trấn xa xa nhìn thấy một người cầm tay súng, họng súng che kín một tấm vải lấy đạt tới cách âm hiệu quả.

Khó khăn nhất chính là hắn nhắm chuẩn người, là Lý Đại Huy.

Phác Hữu Trấn không muốn quá nhiều, chịu đựng trên phạm vi lớn đong đưa lại xé rách trên bờ vai vết thương đau đớn vọt tới Lý Đại Huy trước người ôm lấy hắn, thay hắn chịu cái này một súng.

"Hữu Trấn ca!" Lý Đại Huy bị cái này đột nhiên động tĩnh dọa cho phát sợ, hắn thậm chí đều cảm thụ được Phác Hữu Trấn phần lưng trúng đạn lực đạo.

Một bên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mộng, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên phản ứng ra sao.

"Ca, ca. . ." Lý Đại Huy chống đỡ Phác Hữu Trấn bởi vì run chân mà ngã xuống thân thể, nước mắt giống đoạn mất tuyến trân châu đồng dạng bắt đầu không ngừng rơi xuống." Ca không thể. . . Không thể. . ."

"Ngươi thiếu diễn, Brand New Music hí kịch nhỏ tinh, ngươi cũng sẽ không muốn để ta sống trở về." Phác Hữu Trấn kéo ra một cái tiếu dung, " ca biết ngươi vẫn muốn thấy Trân Ánh a, còn không thấy trước ca không có khả năng để ngươi chết a."

Câu kia thật xin lỗi một mực ngạnh tại cổ họng, Lý Đại Huy lại là bởi vì càng khóc càng hung mà ra sao đều khó mà nói một câu hoàn chỉnh câu.

"Ta biết ngươi muốn cho Trân Ánh còn sống trở về." Phác Hữu Trấn giữ chặt Lý Đại Huy tay, " ngươi cho tới bây giờ chưa từng nghe qua ca, tổng yêu cùng ta làm trái lại. Nhưng lần trở lại này nghe lời một lần được không?"

"Đại Huy nha, sống sót đi."

"Ca ngươi tỉnh lại điểm a. . . Ca ngươi không thể chết a. . ." Lý Đại Huy đem Phác Hữu Trấn tay cầm thật chặt một điểm, " ca ngươi liền chết đi như vậy thế nào có thể a. . ."

"Nơi nào không thể." Phác Hữu Trấn nhắm mắt lại, " ta gặp được ngươi, cũng bảo hộ đến ngươi a."

"Ca, ca, nha Phác Hữu Trấn! Ngươi tỉnh a!"

Cầm tay thoát lực trượt xuống, Lý Đại Huy rốt cục nhịn không được tinh thần sụp đổ, ôm Phác Hữu Trấn khóc đến khàn cả giọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cũng không nhịn được đỏ cả vành mắt, nhưng hắn gượng chống lấy nói với mình hiện tại không thể cảm xúc nắm quyền.

Bởi vì tại Phác Hữu Trấn trúng đạn một khắc này, hắn nhìn thấy hắn.

Hắn giơ tay lên bên trên võ sĩ đao, tại Lý Đại Huy trên thân lập lại chiêu cũ. Khóc người lập tức mất đi ý thức liền không có động tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu đem hai người chia ra ôm vào khác biệt gian phòng ốc bên trong.

Không thể để cho Lý Đại Huy phát hiện là hắn.

Sắp xếp cẩn thận BNM hai người, Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân hướng F khu chỗ sâu đi đến.

【 thừa dư 8 người 】

Đối ta lại yếu đạo xin lỗi, ta thật xin lỗi Hữu Trấn QQ

Đối diện với mấy cái này hài tử hay là không hạ thủ được viết giống Battle Royale nguyên văn như vậy hung tàn kiểu chết, càng không có cách nào dùng quá máu tanh văn tự miêu tả

Hi vọng mọi người sẽ không cảm thấy nhàm chán (ân

Còn có hiện tại toàn bộ Battle Royale trong sân té xỉu bốn người

Quan Lâm Trân Ánh Chí Huân Đại Huy

Má ơi cái này té xỉu tỉ lệ cũng quá cao đi đành phải toàn trường ngừng một ngày (cho ăn

Nói đùa ta còn đang suy nghĩ muốn để ai trước tỉnh lại tương đối tốt

Nhưng kia cũng là chuyện sau đó tiếp theo chương tới trước để trưởng thành tổ (viết kép to thêm) đàm cái yêu đương tốt(ý đồ không nhìn vị thành niên tổ kháng nghị

Đồng dạng hoan nghênh bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm ~~ ta chỉ là không dám về mọi người nhắn lại, bởi vì một lần liền sẽ kịch thấu nhưng là chỉ cần có người bình luận ta liền sẽ rất hưng phấn X DDD

PS ta vừa mới không cẩn thận đem tiêu đề đánh thành Bottle Royale, dọa đến ta nhanh đi về xác nhận phía trước mấy chương có hay không đánh đúng, không phải sẽ trở nên thật buồn cười

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đều là tác giả sai.

Tác giả cố gắng, từ 3000up-->5000up. . .

Cùng các vị xin lỗi, bởi vì tác giả có chương này chôn phục bút nhất định phải hạ chương công bố thói quen, cho nên rất dễ dàng nhìn xem mờ mịt. . .

Hiện sinh gần đây bận việc điên, sẽ cố gắng tranh thủ cần càng sẽ không để mọi người mỗi lần đáp án đều chờ quá lâu, tạ ơn một mực chịu đựng bản này văn mọi người ~~

Kịch bản gay cấn, không thích xin đi vòng

-

"Lại nghe được." Kim Tại Hoán dừng bước lại, " ca, chúng ta chớ đi có được hay không?"

"Nói cái gì ngốc lời nói đâu ngươi, không đi chẳng lẽ muốn chờ chết nha. . . Tại Hoán?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu lại, lại ngoài ý muốn trông thấy trong mắt mang theo nước mắt, một mặt ủy khuất ba ba Kim Tại Hoán, gấp đến độ lại quay trở lại đi, " đừng khóc, ngươi không phải một mực là nhất yên vui cái kia sao? Thế nào tại cái này biến như thế thích khóc."

"Đại biểu lại có người chết không phải sao." Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục nhịn không được rớt xuống nước mắt, " đầu tiên là Thanh Vân ca, sau đó là Trí Thánh ca, lại lần tiếp theo phát thanh, chúng ta nhất định lại muốn nghe được có người đi trước một bước tin tức."

"Mà lại giết bọn hắn không là người khác, chính là chính chúng ta đồng đội."

"Ca, ngươi không cảm thấy cái này thật quá hoang đường sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán nhất thời nghẹn lời. Có lẽ Kim Tại Hoán nói không sai, tại đối mặt tử vong đồng thời, nhất nên phòng bị người lại là mình sớm chiều ở chung, một đường đồng thời ủng hộ lấy tới đồng đội, đôi này mới vừa mới bắt đầu quen thuộc giới văn nghệ, thậm chí nhưng nói là quen thuộc xã hội Kim Tại Hoán đến nói, đúng là quá tàn nhẫn một điểm.

Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không giống. Hắn có là so Kim Tại Hoán nhiều quá nhiều xã hội lịch luyện cùng tại giới văn nghệ cái này thùng nhuộm lúc chìm lúc nổi kinh nghiệm, cho nên hắn cũng không thể không thừa nhận, mặt đối trước mắt chính tại phát sinh hết thảy, hắn chẳng những không có cảm thấy tâm tình chập chờn, thậm chí rất ngẫu nhiên, sẽ còn vì có người chết đi tin tức cảm thấy giải thoát cùng buông lỏng một hơi.

Dù sao cái kia đại biểu, mình muốn để Kim Tại Hoán trở về nguyện vọng lại đi thành thật càng bước tiến lên một bước.

"Ca, Mẫn Huyền ca, chúng ta không muốn đi có được hay không." Kim Tại Hoán lại mở miệng, ngữ khí gần như tại cầu khẩn, " ta không muốn nhìn thấy bất cứ người nào chết mất dáng vẻ, càng không muốn nhìn thấy ai giết ai."

"Ca, ta không có muốn còn sống trở về, cho nên chúng ta ở đây hảo hảo qua xong cuối cùng đoạn thời gian này có được hay không?"

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở to hai mắt nhìn, " Tại Hoán, nghe, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể còn sống trở về."

Ngươi thiện lương như vậy, như thế tinh khiết, thế giới này cần một điểm giống như ngươi ôn nhu mà lực lượng cường đại.

"Thế nhưng là ta không muốn." Kim Tại Hoán khó được biểu đạt ra mình không nguyện ý, " còn sống trở về có ý gì, ta sống trở về chẳng phải đại biểu toàn bộ các ngươi đều chết mất sao. . . Ta trờ về cùng một đám phỏng chế các ngươi mù quấy hòa vào nhau, ngẫm lại liền không thoải mái."

"Vì trở về cùng tên giả mạo cùng một chỗ, mà ở đây đem chân chính các ngươi đều giết chết. . . Loại sự tình này, nghĩ như thế nào làm sao hoang đường."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nói gì. Hoàn toàn chính xác, còn sống trở về lại như thế nào, ký ức thiết lập lại lại như thế nào, giả chính là giả, thật chính là lại cũng không về được.

"Nếu quả thật muốn nói, ca ngươi mới là đáng giá nhất trở về người kia."

Loại lời này từ Kim Tại Hoán miệng bên trong nói ra đặc biệt đả thương người, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang muốn mở miệng ngăn cản hắn, Kim Tại Hoán lại phối hợp nói ra.

"Coi như sau khi trở về, một năm nay chúng ta là giả cũng không quan hệ, bởi vì khi ngươi trở lại Nu' est, chuông Huyền ca là thật, đông Hạo ca là thật, mân lên ca cũng là thật. Bởi vì bọn họ là thật, cho nên ngươi nên trở về đi."

Nghe được lão đồng đội danh tự, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có một nháy mắt hoảng hốt.

Hắn đột nhiên may mắn Kim Chung Huyền không có trúng tuyển WANNA ONE, không phải lấy Kim Chung Huyền cá tính, hắn ở đây tuyệt đối sẽ là cái thứ nhất quyết định hi sinh chính mình người.

"Mà lại ca, ngươi ứng nên không phải không biết ta thích ngươi đi?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu thật nhanh dạo qua một vòng sau tuyên cáo quay xong, " ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Ca, ta thích ngươi a." Kim Tại Hoán ngữ khí qua quýt bình bình, " tựa như Đại Huy cùng Trân Ánh, Daniel cùng Thánh Hựu ca, loại kia thích."

"Cho nên ca, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể trở về."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán con mắt, kia cho tới nay luôn luôn ngốc cười khúc khích trên mặt khó được xuất hiện người xưng là vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.

"Ca, ta là nghiêm túc."

Khương Daniel lộn nhào trốn vào trong một căn phòng, đóng cửa lại sau liền thẳng tắp xông vào chỗ tốt nhất gian phòng.

Cầm súng tay còn tại run nhè nhẹ, hắn quả thực không thể tin được mấy phút trước phát sinh hết thảy.

Hắn giết người, mà lại là Phác Hữu Trấn.

Lúc ấy Khương Daniel xa xa trông thấy Lý Đại Huy giơ súng đối Ung Thánh Hựu, không nghĩ được nhiều như thế liền giơ lên súng nhắm chuẩn Lý Đại Huy. Nào biết Phác Hữu Trấn đột nhiên chạy đến, ngạnh sinh sinh thay Lý Đại Huy chịu cái này một súng.

Mà Khương Daniel càng không có nghĩ tới thương pháp của mình có thể chuẩn như vậy, cơ hồ là một kích mất mạng trình độ.

Làm sao bây giờ, nếu để cho Lý Đại Huy biết, mình là hẳn phải chết không nghi ngờ. . .

Nhưng Khương Daniel lại có chút ảo não sự nhát gan của mình, tại ý thức đến mình giết Phác Hữu Trấn về sau liền cà thọt lấy chân trốn rời hiện trường, căn bản quên Ung Thánh Hựu chính ở chỗ này, cho tới bây giờ mới nhớ tới.

Không xong, Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay có không có vũ khí a. . .

Phác Hữu Trấn chết đối Lý Đại Huy mà nói không thể nghi ngờ là cái cực lớn xung kích, Ung Thánh Hựu ở nơi đó rất nguy hiểm, mình thế mà hiện tại mới nghĩ đến.

Khương Daniel vịn vách tường muốn đứng lên, trên đùi đâm nhói lại làm cho hắn lại ngã ngồi về trên mặt đất, hết lần này tới lần khác ngay tại lúc này lại nghe được cửa mở thanh âm.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút hối hận lựa chọn chạy vào trong nhà, lần này nếu như bị Lý Đại Huy tìm tới cơ hồ chính là không chỗ có thể trốn trạng thái, tại hai người trên tay đều có tay súng mà không cách nào tới gần khoảng cách gần bác kích tình huống dưới, Khương Daniel không cảm thấy mình có ưu thế.

Mà lại nếu là Lý Đại Huy đến, có phải là liền đại biểu Ung Thánh Hựu đã. . .

Làm sao bây giờ, ca ngươi có thể hay không trách ta. . . Rõ ràng nói xong muốn tìm tới ngươi, kết quả lại nói không giữ lời, rõ ràng liền đứng tại người trước mắt lại tại thời điểm trọng yếu nhất chạy trối chết. . .

Tiếng bước chân giẫm tại có chút mục nát đầu gỗ trên sàn nhà, ma sát phát ra lật thanh âm của người.

Làm sao bây giờ, xin nhờ không muốn tìm tới ta, giết ngươi ca ca người không ở nơi này, nhờ ngươi làm một vòng về sau liền đi, sống phải thấy người chết phải thấy xác, nhờ ngươi xin thương xót lưu một người sống để ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca có thể lại gặp một lần. . .

Một tiếng nhẹ cạn mà tiếng cười quen thuộc truyền đến, mang theo một tia thở dài một hơi khí tức.

"Ta nói ngươi a, khi còn bé không có chơi qua chơi trốn tìm sao?"

Mới mở miệng là tràn đầy, Khương Daniel tưởng niệm nhất cưng chiều, lần này hắn cũng không lo được trên chân tổn thương, cọ một chút phát run lấy đứng dậy.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . . ?"

"Là ta." Ung Thánh Hựu dò xét tiến gian phòng bên trong, khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel đồng thời trương mở tay ra cánh tay, " tới."

Khương Daniel cơ hồ là dùng xông chạy tới đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người vòng tiến trong ngực, tại quen thuộc nhiệt độ cùng nhàn nhạt mùi thơm bên trong cho tới nay căng cứng cảm xúc mới rốt cục thư giãn xuống tới, nước mắt cũng đi theo vỡ đê.

"Ca, thật xin lỗi. . ." Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người từ đầu tới đuôi liếc nhìn một chút, " Đại Huy không có đối với ngươi như vậy a? Ca ngươi có thụ thương sao?"

"Nguyên lai ngươi có nhìn thấy ta a." Ung Thánh Hựu móp méo miệng, ngữ khí mang lên một tia ủy khuất." Vậy ngươi còn chạy."

Nghe được người yêu nũng nịu cùng bất mãn, Khương Daniel cả người đều không tốt, đem nhà mình ca ca ôm càng chặt hơn." Thật xin lỗi nha ca, ta quá sợ hãi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, ngón tay không an phận tại Khương Daniel thắt lưng du tẩu cho hắn gãi ngứa, " thật có lỗi a Niel, ca quên ngươi nhát gan."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, một mặt vô tội lộ ra thụ thương cẩu cẩu mắt, " ta, ta mới không có nhát gan, ta, ta chỉ là. . ."

Căn bản góp không ra cái hoàn chỉnh lý do câu tại một giây sau bị Ung Thánh Hựu hôn chắn cãi lại bên trong. Khương Daniel ý thức có một giây hoảng hốt, đây là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất chủ động hôn hắn.

Khương Daniel dưới bụng xiết chặt - tiếp lấy hắn liền ở trong lòng chửi mình cầm thú. Tại loại này tùy thời tùy chỗ cũng có thể khó giữ được cái mạng nhỏ này địa phương còn đầy trong đầu màu vàng phế liệu, chỉ lo muốn đem hắn ca ăn sống nuốt tươi ăn hết.

Trên môi đột nhiên truyền đến nhỏ bé đau đớn, Khương Daniel lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính tựa ở trên bả vai mình ngẩng đầu nhìn mình, lại là một mặt thụ thiên đại ủy khuất biểu lộ.

"Niel không chuyên tâm." Sữa lý bập bẹ phun ra một câu nhỏ phàn nàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào Khương Daniel hõm vai, " có phải là không thích ca ca nha, khó trách muốn chạy."

"Ca, ngươi, chờ chút. . ." Bị Ung Thánh Hựu làm thành như vậy, Khương Daniel cơ hồ muốn mất lý trí." Ngươi không muốn như vậy, dạng này sẽ để cho ta rất muốn ở chỗ này ăn ngươi. . ."

Một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu cử động để Khương Daniel ánh mắt một tối, đem người ôm ngang lên phóng tới trên giường liền đè lên.

"Niel, ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Hắn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn như là nhẹ giọng nói nhỏ.

Bùi Trân Ánh là bị bụi cỏ thanh âm làm tỉnh lại, sau khi tỉnh lại phản ứng đầu tiên là đưa tay đi bắt bên cạnh nỏ, lấy lại bình tĩnh mới phát hiện chỉ là chỉ chạy tới con thỏ nhỏ.

Hắn hơi xúc động, hắn vẫn luôn biết mình thích ứng lực không tệ, không nghĩ tới một giấc tỉnh lại ngay cả loại này trò chơi sinh tồn hoàn cảnh đều quen thuộc.

Mình là thế nào ngủ?

Không nhớ rõ.

Hiện tại chuyện quan trọng nhất là nhanh tìm tới Lý Đại Huy. . . Không biết tại mình ngủ trong khoảng thời gian này lại phát sinh thứ gì.

Bùi Trân Ánh nắm thật chặt nỏ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí tránh đi mọc cỏ địa phương tránh mình phát ra làm người khác chú ý thanh âm.

Đi tới đi tới Bùi Trân Ánh nghe thấy có người tại tiếng nói, hắn nằm hạ thân trốn ở bụi cỏ về sau, cảm giác buồng tim của mình cơ hồ tựa như muốn đụng tới đồng dạng, nhịp tim tiếng điếc tai nhức óc.

"Ca nghĩ muốn đi tìm ai?" Là Kim Tại Hoán.

"Ta muốn tìm đến Thánh Hựu."

Nghe được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm, Bùi Trân Ánh trong lúc nhất thời cảm thấy có chút khổ sở. Nếu như bây giờ cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ người là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, liền đại biểu viên kia công kích mình pháo sáng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rớt đi.

Là tín nhiệm nhất nhất ỷ lại ca ca a, Bùi Trân Ánh rõ ràng ngồi xuống, tựa ở trên cành cây nghe hai người đối thoại.

"Thánh Hựu ca sao? Vì cái gì? Ca cũng cảm thấy hắn có thể nghĩ đến trốn cách đi ra ngoài sao?"

"Không phải." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phủ định quả quyết, " cùng Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, là dễ dàng nhất đem Chí Huân dẫn ra phương pháp."

Bùi Trân Ánh trừng to mắt, Phác Chí Huân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sao? Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel không phải. . . Chẳng lẽ là Phác Chí Huân thầm mến? Thế nhưng là vậy mình cùng Phác Chí Huân tốt như vậy làm sao cái gì cũng không biết?

"Chí Huân. . . ?" Kim Tại Hoán nghe vô cùng kinh ngạc, " hắn đối Thánh Hựu ca có? Ta vẫn cho là hắn cùng Quan Lâm. . ."

"Ta coi là rất rõ ràng? Xem ra ta không cẩn thận đem đệ đệ tâm tư cho bán." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kinh ngạc tại Kim Tại Hoán kinh ngạc, trong giọng nói thậm chí đều mang lên một chút không cẩn thận tiết lộ bí mật chột dạ." Bất quá coi như không nói cái kia, hai người bọn họ nếu thật cùng một chỗ liền sẽ rất đáng sợ. Chí Huân cũng là thông minh hài tử, cùng Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, đối hai người bọn họ mà nói đều là như hổ thêm cánh. Mà lại, nếu như đi theo Thánh Hựu, chẳng khác nào đi theo Daniel, nói không chừng hai người bọn hắn đã gặp mặt. Tại chúng ta mấy người này bên trong, nếu bàn về thể lực, luận khí lực, trở lại nguyên thủy nhất khoảng cách gần thân thể công kích, không có người có thể thắng Daniel."

Bùi Trân Ánh cắn cắn miệng môi dưới, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói rất đúng, nếu như gặp phải Khương Daniel, coi như tại mình có thể xa cách công kích nỏ tình huống dưới, đều không có cách nào cam đoan lấy Khương Daniel tốc độ mình có biện pháp thắng nổi hắn, chớ nói chi là cận thân tiếp xúc.

"Thì ra là thế, cho nên ngươi khi đó mới nói cuối cùng người thắng không phải Thánh Hựu ca chính là Chí Huân." Bùi Trân Ánh ở trong lòng nhả rãnh nguyên lai hai cái này ca cũng sớm đã tọa hạ làm khán giả đang đánh cược cuối cùng là ai còn sống trở về, " thế nhưng là kia Niel đâu? Hắn không có cơ hội trở về sao?"

"Có Thánh Hựu tại, ngươi nói Daniel sẽ muốn mình trở về?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tựa hồ cảm thấy vấn đề này rất ngu ngốc.

"Thế nhưng là có Daniel tại, Thánh Hựu ca sẽ muốn mình trở về?" Kim Tại Hoán cũng không cam chịu yếu thế.

"Thánh Hựu cùng Daniel không phải cùng cái loại hình người." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, " Daniel rất đơn thuần, tư tưởng rất ngây thơ, Thánh Hựu thường thường nói Daniel ý nghĩ chính là một đầu thẳng đến không thể lại thẳng thẳng tắp, sẽ không rẽ ngoặt cái chủng loại kia."

"Thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu không giống. Ngươi đừng xem hắn bình thường thích làm cười, hắn tại nghiêm túc thời điểm chính là nghĩ rất nhiều."

"Daniel là thẳng tắp suy nghĩ. Cho nên hắn sẽ cảm thấy đối Thánh Hựu đến nói còn sống trở về mới có hi vọng, ký ức thiết lập lại, tẩy bài, sinh hoạt liền sẽ trở lại quỹ đạo."

"Nhưng Thánh Hựu sẽ không như thế cảm thấy. Hắn đối Daniel là dùng hết tất cả tại đau tại chiếu cố vấn, ngươi muốn hắn buông xuống Daniel để hắn sau khi trở về cùng một cái ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng không nhận ra phục chế người ở một chỗ sao? Làm sao có thể."

"Ta suy đoán kết cục có hai loại. Đến cuối cùng nhất định là còn lại ba người bọn hắn - nếu như Daniel tay chân so Chí Huân nhanh, kia còn sống trở về người liền sẽ là Thánh Hựu. Trái lại, còn sống trở về người liền sẽ là Chí Huân."

"Có ý tứ gì?" Kim Tại Hoán thay Bùi Trân Ánh cùng một chỗ hỏi cái này khó hiểu nan đề.

"Daniel nhất định sẽ xuống tay trước giải quyết hết Chí Huân, sau đó hảo hảo cùng Thánh Hựu ở cùng một chỗ, đến cuối cùng ba ngày kỳ hạn đến thời điểm lại tự sát. Cho nên nếu như hắn so Chí Huân sớm động thủ, cuối cùng người sống liền sẽ là Thánh Hựu."

"Kia một loại khác tình huống đâu?"

"Một loại khác tình huống chính là Chí Huân động thủ trước. Chí Huân muốn động thủ, nhất định là trước tiên đem tương đối có tính uy hiếp người khô rơi, đó chính là Daniel. Cho nên. . ."

"Ca, " Kim Tại Hoán lên tiếng đánh gãy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, " có khả năng hay không, cuối cùng không có người sống sót?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có trả lời.

"Ta cảm thấy có khả năng." Kim Tại Hoán tiếp tục nói, " nếu như ta là Daniel, hoặc Thánh Hựu ca, thậm chí là Chí Huân - ta đều chọn cùng đối phương cùng chết."

"Tại Hoán, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền qua vài giây đồng hồ mới ấp úng mở miệng, " có chừng có mực."

"Ta thật không có đang nói đùa, ca." Kim Tại Hoán nói, " bởi vì coi như ta hiện tại là Kim Tại Hoán, ta cũng chỉ chọn đi cùng với ngươi - muốn đi liền cùng đi, muốn chết cũng cùng chết."

Nên hạ thủ.

Bùi Trân Ánh giơ lên nỏ, nhắm chuẩn Kim Tại Hoán phần gáy, chụp xuống chốt.

"Tại Hoán!"

Việc này không nên chậm trễ, Bùi Trân Ánh từ trong ba lô rút ra một mũi tên dựng vào dây cung, thừa dịp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn đến không kịp ngẩng đầu phản kích thời điểm nhắm chuẩn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền huyệt Thái Dương.

Tiễn bay ra nháy mắt kéo theo dây cung lắc lư, phát ra như nhạc khí tiếng vang.

Nguyên lai tính mệnh kết thúc, bất quá chỉ là trong chớp mắt.

"Thật có lỗi, Tại Hoán ca, Mẫn Huyền ca." Bùi Trân Ánh ngồi xổm ở trong bụi cỏ có chút run rẩy, " ta rất nhanh liền sẽ đi thấy các ngươi, đến lúc đó ở nơi đó ta nguyện ý làm vĩnh viễn quét dọn đảm đương bồi tội."

Nhưng là hiện tại hắn không thể mềm lòng, cũng không thể để bước.

\- Phác Chí Huân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Muốn bảo trụ Lý Đại Huy, nhất định phải sớm một bước giải quyết hai người kia mới được.

"Chân của ngươi làm sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, cúi đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trên đùi cột băng vải.

"Ở bên trong gian kia xem bệnh gặp được Chí Huân, bị hắn đánh." Khương Daniel giảng nhẹ nhõm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lại vẫn nhíu mày, " kết quả ta đem hắn đánh bất tỉnh, thanh này tay súng vốn là hắn."

"Chí Huân có đúng không ⋯" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói một bên lại đi Khương Daniel trên thân cọ quá khứ, " đau sao?"

Khương Daniel đưa tay vây quanh ở Ung Thánh Hựu, để hai người thân thể thiếp càng chặt hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho khỏa trong chăn nhiệt độ cơ thể vẫn không cao, Khương Daniel cảm thấy tê rần, cúi đầu hôn một cái người yêu cái trán.

"Ca nhiệt độ cơ thể luôn luôn thấp như vậy, tối hôm qua ở bên ngoài rất lạnh a?" Khương Daniel tay nhẹ nhàng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trơn bóng cõng bên trên du tẩu, người trong ngực rất gầy, Khương Daniel luôn luôn có thể tuỳ tiện sờ đến 嵴 xương sống nhô lên." Thật xin lỗi, ta quá vô dụng."

Rõ ràng rất am hiểu tìm đồ, lại tại thời khắc quan trọng nhất rađa mất linh, không thể ngay lập tức tìm tới trân quý nhất bảo bối, Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng áy náy, ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại là một hôn.

"Nói cái gì đó Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu giống con mèo nhỏ đồng dạng cả người cuộn mình uốn tại Khương Daniel rắn chắc ngực, " ngươi bây giờ ở đây a, dạng này liền tốt."

Khương Daniel trong lòng bị Ung Thánh Hựu dỗ đến ấm áp, " ca vậy ta không đi, ngươi cũng không thể đi, chúng ta liền cùng một chỗ một mực đang nơi này đi."

Thật xin lỗi ca, tại bảo vệ ngươi còn sống về trước khi đi, ta còn muốn tự tư nắm chặt chỗ có thể đi cùng với ngươi thời điểm.

"Tốt, " Khương Daniel nghe Ung Thánh Hựu mang lên bối rối mà dính hồ hồ thanh âm, lại cảm thấy hoàn toàn vừa lòng thỏa ý." Chúng ta một mực đang cùng một chỗ đi."

Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu, cũng nhắm mắt lại." Ca ngươi đều không mặc gì, không nên tùy tiện chạy đến bên ngoài chăn ờ, rất lạnh."

"Biết, ngươi cũng thế."

"Còn có, ca ---- "Khương Daniel đem đầu tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu, " ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng lên mỉm cười thản nhiên, " ta cũng vậy, ta Niel."

Cả đêm không ngủ, tăng thêm thời gian dài thể lực tiêu hao để Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền lâm vào tầng sâu giấc ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng giật giật, xác nhận Khương Daniel không có phản ứng về sau trở mình xuống giường, kết quả bị ngoại đầu không khí lạnh cóng đến trong lúc nhất thời cơ hồ không cách nào di động.

Thật vất vả mới chậm rãi xuyên về quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn xem trên giường ngủ say sưa lấy Khương Daniel. Khóe miệng còn ôm lấy cười, chuyện hoang đường hô hào Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy đứng tại bên giường nhìn một lúc lâu, cuối cùng cúi người tại Khương Daniel trên trán rơi xuống một hôn.

Thật có lỗi, Niel.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên đặt ở bên giường võ sĩ đao, nhẹ nhàng mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Phác Chí Huân tỉnh lại thời điểm cõng cùng đầu còn tại từng đợt co rút đau đớn đau, để hắn mỗi động một cái liền ở trong lòng chào hỏi Khương Daniel một câu tâm ngoan thủ lạt.

Hơi lấy lại tinh thần, hắn mới phát hiện mình ngủ trên giường, trên thân còn che kín chăn bông.

Tốt a, coi như ngươi có chút lương tâm ----

Phác Chí Huân đối Khương Daniel bất mãn thật vất vả đánh tan một chút, lại khi nhìn đến từ trong một phòng khác bên trong vội vàng người chạy ra lúc hoàn toàn không đếm.

Tốt a, tùy tiện a, dù sao chiếu cố vấn mình người tuyệt đối không phải là Khương Daniel.

"Ca ngươi tỉnh rồi? Sẽ còn hay không không thoải mái?" Lại Quan Lâm vội vàng đi tới xem xét Phác Chí Huân tình huống.

"Ta không sao, tạ Quan Lâm." Phác Chí Huân nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Lại Quan Lâm bả vai, " ngươi còn tốt chứ? Trừ ta ra có gặp được người khác qua?"

"Ta, ta có gặp được Đại Huy ⋯" Lại Quan Lâm gãi gãi đầu, trên mặt có chút xấu hổ, " thế nhưng là bị hắn độc choáng, súng cũng bị hắn lấy đi, ta một mực mê man đến vừa mới tỉnh lại."

Phác Chí Huân nhẹ gật đầu, " sẽ còn không thoải mái sao? Bị độc choáng hẳn là rất khó chịu đi."

"Tốt nhiều, chỉ là còn có một chút chút ít choáng mà thôi." Lại Quan Lâm ngốc ngốc nở nụ cười, " ca ngươi chờ một chút, ta làm ít đồ cho ngươi ăn."

"Tốt, nhờ ngươi." Phác Chí Huân đưa mắt nhìn Lại Quan Lâm quay trở lại phòng bếp, nụ cười trên mặt chìm xuống dưới.

Hỏng bét, giết ra một cái Trình Giảo Kim.

Bất quá, tựa hồ cũng là không mất là một chuyện tốt.

Lại Quan Lâm mặc dù lực công kích không rõ, nhưng hắn đối Phác Chí Huân là hoàn toàn tín nhiệm cùng chiếu cố vấn ủng hộ, nếu như đi cùng với hắn, nhân thân của mình an toàn có tuyệt đối bảo hộ.

Phác Chí Huân nghĩ nghĩ, đem đầu óc động đến Lý Đại Huy trên thân.

Lý Đại Huy trên thân có súng, luận lấy bác kích phương thức đoạt lại vũ khí, cùng Lý Đại Huy đoạt tuyệt đối so cùng Khương Daniel cướp tới phải mạnh.

Nhưng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên thủ chuyện này đại khái là hi vọng mênh mông mù mịt, nói không chính xác hiện tại hắn cùng Khương Daniel đã cùng một chỗ, làm không tốt Khương Daniel sẽ còn nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu hắn là bị mình đả thương, vậy bây giờ mình nhất định đã bị kia hai cái coi như số một địch nhân đối đãi.

Đáng ghét, là phải một quyết thắng thua.

Cho nên hắn nhất định phải cùng Lại Quan Lâm liên thủ ----

Không , chờ một chút.

Bùi Trân Ánh ở đâu?

Nếu như trước tiên có thể nghĩ biện pháp để Lý Đại Huy cho rằng Khương Daniel giết Bùi Trân Ánh ----

Phác Chí Huân nhìn xem bên chân quả cầu kim loại bổng, cười lạnh một tiếng.

Thật có lỗi a, nhìn tới vẫn là ta thắng.

Cửa vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mở, đột nhiên chiếu tiến gian phòng bên trong quang để Phác Chí Huân nhắm mắt lại.

Lại Quan Lâm cũng phát giác đầu này động tĩnh, vô cùng lo lắng vọt ra.

"Ngươi là ai? Cách Chí Huân ca xa một chút!"

"Kia là ta muốn nói."

【 thừa dư 6 người 】

-

Tại hoàng kim lĩnh cơm hộp sau (cho ăn) rốt cục trông thấy hoàn tất ánh rạng đông

Còn có ta không có bằng lái, cho nên Dan Ung xe xin mọi người tự hành tại trong đầu chuyến xuất phát (lựu lựu

Để mọi người nhất mộng hẳn là sẽ là Chí Huân tuyến đi (cười

Dù sao cũng là đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền chôn xuống ngạnh

Hì hì

Đồng dạng hoan nghênh bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm ~~

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đi đều là tác giả sai.

Không dám mang TAG trước một chương

Nếu như không có ngoài ý muốn hoàn tất đếm ngược, cảm ơn mọi người cho tới nay ủng hộ (ái tâm

Gần nhất thời tiết lạnh, tất cả mọi người phải cẩn thận thân thể không muốn cảm lạnh~~

-

"Nói cho ta một chút phục chế người sinh hoạt đi." Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo 0529 trên giường vai sóng vai ngồi xuống, " bất quá trước lúc này ngươi trước tiên cần phải cho ta cái danh tự."

"Không là để cho ngươi biết ta gọi 0529 sao, ngươi có hết hay không." 0529 có chút tức giận, " phục chế người cái kia cần gì danh tự, chúng ta cũng chỉ là được sáng tạo ra lấy chứng minh hiện tại sinh vật kỹ thuật có bao nhiêu phát đạt sản phẩm."

"Vậy ngươi làm sao lại tiến đến?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại hỏi nói, " dạng này không phải rất không hợp lý sao, hay là ngươi cùng cái khác phục chế người tình cảm không tốt?"

"Nơi nào không hợp lý, người thân cận nhất cũng cần khảo thí. Cho nên bọn hắn để ta tiến đến, nói nếu như không có người phát hiện ta là phục chế người liền đại biểu hoàn toàn thành công." 0529 có chút ai oán nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, " kết quả cũng bởi vì ngươi, ta cũng không biết lần này thí nghiệm đến cùng tính thành công hay là thất bại."

"Kia Chí Huân đâu? Nếu như ta không có đoán sai, hiện tại Chí Huân hẳn là tại bên ngoài cùng đám kia phục chế người cùng một chỗ đi."

"Đúng vậy a, thật sự là hắn là." 0529 nói, " ngươi đoán hoàn toàn chính xác, nếu như ta còn sống trở về, vậy bọn hắn liền sẽ dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất đem Phác Chí Huân đưa lên trời cùng các ngươi gặp mặt."

"Vậy hắn có phát hiện hắn cùng một đám phục chế người ở một chỗ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm mang theo ý cười, không biết có phải hay không là cảm thấy cái kia hình tượng có chút buồn cười.

"Ta làm sao biết, hẳn không có đi." 0529 nhún nhún vai, " ta là cảm giác cho chúng ta 11 cái bị phỏng chế rất thành công a, sẽ bị ngươi xem thấu ta cũng cảm thấy hài lòng bên ngoài."

May mắn người tiến vào là hắn không phải 0825, 0529 có chút phân thần nghĩ.

Nếu như là Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại cùng phục chế mọi người ở cùng một chỗ, hẳn là cũng không lâu lắm liền toàn bộ bị phát hiện đi.

"Còn có chúng ta không có tình cảm có thể nói, " 0529 nói, " đây là chúng ta phục chế người đáng tự hào nhất địa phương. Tại các cái thời điểm, quá mức tình cảm chỉ sẽ tạo thành không tất yếu kéo dài cùng thất bại. Cho nên, chúng ta mấy cái không có tình cảm không tốt nói chuyện, là căn bản cũng không có tình cảm."

"Thế nhưng là ngay từ đầu nói nhưng không phải như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu về sau nằm ngã xuống giường, xem ra thật thoải mái." Ngay từ đầu nói đúng lắm, tất cả chết mất người tình cảm sẽ bị tập trung đến ngươi trên người chúng, để các ngươi trừ cá tính bên ngoài cùng chúng ta đều không có có khác biệt."

0529 nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời im lặng, cuối cùng rõ ràng một đầu về sau cắm nằm ở bên cạnh hắn." Ta kỳ thật không biết loại chuyện này là làm sao làm được. Chúng ta từ bị chế tạo lúc đi ra chính là chú định không có tình cảm, có lẽ chỉ là cho chúng ta chuyển thực một chút ký ức tinh phiến, để chúng ta có thể biểu hiện ra cùng Tinh phiến nội dung tương xứng dáng vẻ đi."

"Vậy các ngươi cả cái đầu đều đang suy nghĩ gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại hỏi, " một ít nhân loại nan giải khoa học vấn đề?"

"Ngươi hiếu kỳ như vậy làm gì, ngươi lại sẽ không biến thành phục chế người." 0529 đối Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp vấn đề khịt mũi coi thường, " hỏi quá nhiều đối thân thể khỏe mạnh không tốt, ngươi biết a?"

"Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy. . . Thay các ngươi cảm thấy không đáng." Ung Thánh Hựu một giây sau phun ra để 0529 toàn bộ sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, " luôn luôn nhận biết lấy mình là vật thay thế, nên có bao nhiêu cô đơn."

"Không có cái gì cô đơn không cô đơn." 0529 tự giễu nở nụ cười, " chúng ta vốn cũng không phải là cái gì hợp pháp tồn tại ¬- ta vừa mới nói qua, chúng ta bất quá chỉ là dùng để chứng minh khoa học kỹ thuật sản phẩm."

"Trong mắt của ta không phải a." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay chống đỡ đầu, bên cạnh đứng dậy đến xem 0529." Ta hiện tại tay không tấc sắt, thể lực hao hết, ngươi dễ dàng liền có thể giết chết ta."

0529 nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, nhất thời nói không ra lời phản bác.

"Nhưng là ngươi không có." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm ôn nhu để 0529 có chút hoảng hốt." Ngươi là phục chế người lại như thế nào, ta tin tưởng ngươi là có tình cảm. Đã dạng này, ta liền sẽ không đem ngươi trở thành Chí Huân vật thay thế - ngươi là ngươi hắn là hắn, mỗi bản tình cảm đều hẳn là được coi trọng đối đãi."

"Cho nên ta hỏi ngươi ngươi tên là gì." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa thay sờ sờ 0529 đầu, " giúp mình lấy cái danh tự đi, ngươi cùng Chí Huân là hai người, ngươi nên có tên của mình."

"Ung Thánh Hựu." 0529 cười đến có chút bất đắc dĩ, " có người hay không nói qua ngươi thật buồn cười?"

"Buồn cười? Tất cả mọi người nói như vậy a." Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện đương nhiên đáp nói, " nói ta không buồn cười ta sẽ tức giận ờ."

"Không phải ý tứ kia." 0529 còn nói, " ý của ta là, ngươi đối mỗi tình cảm cá nhân đều quá nghiêm túc."

Khương Daniel mê mẩn hồ hồ tỉnh lại thời điểm phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu không gặp, cả người nháy mắt thanh tỉnh.

"Ca? Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel mặc xong quần áo ở trong phòng đi qua đi lại, xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu thật không gặp thời điểm cơ hồ gấp đến độ muốn khóc, " ca ngươi đừng dọa ta, ca ngươi có hay không tại a. . ."

Cả phòng yên tĩnh thay thế Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời Khương Daniel vấn đề.

Đi ra ngoài tìm người sao? Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ muốn tìm ai? Hiện tại đến cùng còn có mấy người còn sống?

Hiện tại những cái kia đều không phải trọng điểm. Khương Daniel cầm lấy đầu giường tay súng đi ra phòng ở, vô luận như thế nào hắn đều chỉ nghĩ nhanh lại tìm đến Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó liền ôm chặt lấy hắn không để hắn lại có cơ hội chạy loạn.

Khương Daniel chạy chậm đến tại F khu bên trong vừa đi vừa về bồi hồi, suy nghĩ bay thật xa.

Hắn nhớ tới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn nhau cùng đi chứng nhận tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng bài ngày ấy, tại chụp xong chiếu về sau hai người một bên chạy một bên hướng nhận ra bọn hắn fan hâm mộ cúi đầu lấy nói lời cảm tạ hồi ức.

Khi đó hắn cười quay đầu cùng thở hồng hộc Ung Thánh Hựu nói, ca ngươi dạng này thể lực không được a.

Là ngươi chạy quá nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu không cam lòng yếu thế đáp lại.

Ngay tại kia kỳ quái lại không lãng mạn thời gian điểm, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất ý thức được mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm không chỉ là bạn tốt, cũng không chỉ là ca môn.

Chỗ lấy cuối cùng Khương Daniel thả chậm bước chân chờ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng lên đến, sau đó giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Ca, chúng ta cùng một chỗ chạy trốn đi.

Hắn đồng dạng cười đến xán lạn, từ đó về sau nắm chắc tay liền không còn có buông ra.

Tại vừa rồi tỉnh lại lúc phát hiện trước kia nên nằm tại người bên cạnh không gặp thời điểm, Khương Daniel thừa nhận trong lòng của mình như bị móc sạch đồng dạng không nỡ.

Hắn thừa nhận mình lòng tham, còn lại cái này không đến hai ngày, nghĩ như thế nào hắn đều cảm thấy chưa đủ dùng.

Hắn còn muốn ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe hắn vung nũng nịu cũng cùng hắn giảng chút chỉ có hai cái người mới biết thì thầm, cũng muốn mới hảo hảo hôn hắn, quyến luyến với hắn giữa răng môi chỉ thuộc về mình điềm hương.

Thế nhưng là thời gian còn lại, thật quá ít quá ít.

Khương Daniel cải biến chủ ý.

Hắn quyết định lần này, hắn cũng phải lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trốn.

Có lẽ không dễ dàng, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm thấy chỉ cần có Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn liền làm được.

\- chúng ta có thể vượt qua ngọn núi này sao?

\- chúng ta sẽ vắt ngang đại lục.

Khương Daniel khi nhìn đến người ở ngoài xa bóng dáng dừng bước.

". . . Trân Ánh?" Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi qua, bị cảnh tượng trước mắt giật nảy mình.

Lý Đại Huy đổ vào Bùi Trân Ánh trên đùi, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, biểu lộ bình thản, nếu như không phải nhìn thấy kia cắm ở bộ ngực hắn ngân tiễn, Khương Daniel cơ hồ cảm thấy hắn chỉ là ngủ, đây chỉ là hai cái tiểu tình lữ ở giữa sau cùng ở chung mà thôi.

"Đại Huy. . ." Khương Daniel cúi xuống thân thả tay xuống súng, sờ sờ Lý Đại Huy cái trán. Mặc dù cùng hắn ở đây sinh ra hồi ức đều không phải quá vui sướng, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được mũi chua.

Cái này bình thường yêu nũng nịu lại quỷ linh tinh quái, thời khắc mấu chốt vì người trọng yếu sự vật lại luôn so với ai khác đều có thể dựa vào đệ đệ, cứ như vậy biến mất.

"Ca, " Bùi Trân Ánh rốt cục mở miệng, thanh âm có chút khàn khàn, như bị cháy hỏng đồng dạng." Ngươi sẽ giết người sao?"

Khương Daniel sững sờ, nhớ tới bị mình ngộ sát Phác Hữu Trấn.

"Ta không biết." Nghĩ thật lâu, Khương Daniel cuối cùng lựa chọn nhất lập lờ nước đôi đáp án.

"Kia ca, ngươi có thể hay không, giúp ta một sự kiện." Bùi Trân Ánh ngẩng đầu, nhìn xem Khương Daniel ánh mắt không có ngày xưa hào quang.

"Giết ta."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Bùi Trân Ánh, lại nhìn một chút Bùi Trân Ánh bên chân nỏ, cảm thấy đột nhiên hiểu rõ.

"Ngươi không phải cố ý." Khương Daniel nói.

"Nhưng là ta giết hắn." Bùi Trân Ánh đáp.

Nhất thời không nói gì.

"Ta không muốn giết người, Trân Ánh." Khương Daniel thở dài, " mà lại nếu là ta giết ngươi, Đại Huy sẽ chán ghét chết ta, nói không chính xác về sau Thiên Thiên nguyền rủa ta."

Bùi Trân Ánh không có trả lời, chỉ là lại cúi đầu xuống nhìn xem Lý Đại Huy mặt.

"Trân Ánh a, " Khương Daniel mở miệng, " chúng ta cùng một chỗ chạy đi đi."

Bùi Trân Ánh không có phản ứng.

"Trân Ánh a, ca là nghiêm túc." Khương Daniel chưa từ bỏ ý định, " chúng ta cùng một chỗ chạy đi đi. Đem người sống đều tìm trở về, cùng một chỗ chạy đi đi."

Chạy đi tốt bao nhiêu a, có một đám phục chế người thay mình công việc, chúng ta liền có thể chạy trốn tới địa phương rất xa rất xa, dựa vào lẫn nhau sinh hoạt.

"Ca, ta biết ngươi là nghiêm túc." Bùi Trân Ánh nói, " nhưng ta cũng là nghiêm túc - ta không muốn."

"Trân Ánh?" Khương Daniel đưa tay muốn kéo Bùi Trân Ánh tay, lại bị một chưởng vung đi.

"Hắn đã chết rồi." Bùi Trân Ánh cười ra tiếng, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy hắn đang khóc, " hắn đều đã chết rồi, ta chạy đi có ý nghĩa gì?"

"Ta giết hắn về sau cùng các ngươi chạy đi, cái chết kia của hắn tính là gì?"

"Trân Ánh a, ngươi nghe ta nói." Khương Daniel ý đồ trấn an Bùi Trân Ánh cảm xúc, " Đại Huy sẽ không trách ngươi, hắn từ đầu tới đuôi đều chỉ hi vọng ngươi còn sống trở về. . . Cho nên trở về đi, ta không mang ngươi trở về, hắn nhất định cũng sẽ quái ta. . ."

"Nghe không hiểu tiếng người đúng hay không? Ta nói ta đừng!" Bùi Trân Ánh nước mắt rốt cục đến rơi xuống, song tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel bả vai, " ca ta nhờ ngươi, nhờ ngươi giết ta có được hay không? Có được hay không?"

"Trân Ánh, Trân Ánh, ngươi bình tĩnh một chút. . ."

"Ta rất tỉnh táo! Ca, nhờ ngươi tin tưởng ta. . . Nhờ ngươi giết ta có được hay không?"

"Ngươi muốn nói ta khờ cũng không quan hệ." Bị dạng này vẩy một cái hấn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại cũng không giận, ánh mắt không đổi nhìn xem 0529, " nhưng ta là diễn viên, ta vốn là có nghĩa vụ tôn trọng mỗi một phần tình cảm."

0529 giam nhưng, đột nhiên có một chút xa lạ cảm xúc xông tới.

Hắn nhưng thật ra là biết đến, Ung Thánh Hựu là diễn viên.

Hắn rõ ràng là biết đến, Ung Thánh Hựu là trời sinh diễn viên, diễn kịch một mạch mà thành, không cần tốn nhiều sức.

Thế nhưng là vậy bây giờ cái này không hiểu cảm giác buồn bực lại là cái gì?

"Cái này đối ngươi không có chỗ tốt." 0529 nói, " tỷ như cái kia Khương Daniel - soái là còn rất soái, nhưng ngươi không cảm thấy hắn có đôi khi thật là quá thiện lương một chút sao?"

Thiện lương đến có chút xuẩn. Có giám tại Khương Daniel là Ung Thánh Hựu người, 0529 không dám đem câu nói này nói ra.

Cũng không phải sao? Hắn thế mà chỉ là đem mình đánh cho bất tỉnh, mà không có tại cầm tay súng về sau cho mình một súng, thậm chí còn đem quả cầu kim loại bổng lưu lại.

"Hắn ờ, liền cái dạng kia, " có lẽ là bởi vì nghe được người yêu danh tự, Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí lại càng ôn nhu một chút." Chỉ ngây ngốc, cho nên đem hắn giao cho ai ta cũng không nguyện ý a."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung, 0529 thế mà cảm thấy có chút hoảng hốt.

"Vì cái gì?" Tại đầu não kịp phản ứng trước đó liền hỏi ra vấn đề này, " vì cái gì. . . Tình cảm loại vật này luôn luôn lãng phí ở khác trên người một người, nhân loại các ngươi lại vui vẻ chịu đựng?"

"Hỏi quá nhiều đối thân thể không tốt, ngươi biết a?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói, " ngươi xem một chút ngươi, bắt đầu không có cái phục chế người dáng vẻ đâu."

"Ta? Ta như thế nào rồi?" 0529 cái này không phục.

"Có thích người, sẽ để cho một người trở nên chiếu lấp lánh." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, " cái kia quang rất đẹp, rất hấp dẫn người ta , liên đới, sẽ để cho cuộc sống của hắn biến thành một bộ sắc thái tiên diễm phim."

0529 nhìn xem hắn, không nói gì.

"Ta bây giờ thấy trên người ngươi có quang mang như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường bắn lên đến, tại trong phòng khám tìm đông tìm tây, " ngươi là có tình cảm, chỉ là ngươi không nguyện ý đối mặt nó mà thôi."

"Ít đến, đừng đem ta cùng các ngươi loại này nhân loại ngu xuẩn hỗn vì nói chuyện." 0529 cũng từ trên giường ngồi dậy, " phục chế người là không có tình cảm, ta cường điệu một lần nữa."

"Ngươi xem qua màu trắng con dơi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên vấn đề để 0529 một cái không có manh mối tự, " không có, con dơi không đều là màu đen, hỏi cái này làm gì?"

"Ta xem qua." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm một đầu ngoại thương dược cao cùng một quyển băng vải đi trở về cạnh cửa, " mọi thứ đều có ngoại lệ."

"Ngươi nghĩ biểu đạt cái gì." 0529 cảm giác thân thể của mình có chút run rẩy.

"Ý của ta là, làm cái quái cà cũng không tệ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, " thử nhìn một chút khi một cái có tình cảm người, cũng không phải chuyện gì xấu."

"Ta đã nói chúng ta phục chế - "

"Ta cũng đã nói trong mắt của ta ngươi không phải phục chế người." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy 0529, " ngươi là ngươi, Chí Huân là Chí Huân, các ngươi căn bản cũng không đồng dạng, sao là phục chế mà nói."

0529 sửng sốt.

Ngay thẳng như vậy mà thẳng thắn nói cho hắn hắn không phải phục chế người người, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái thứ nhất.

"Cho nên đừng lại cảm thấy mình là vật thay thế, cho dù có tình cảm cũng vu sự vô bổ."

"Chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý mặt đối với mình, ngươi chính là ngươi, ngươi chính là có thể bởi vì chính ngươi mà phát sáng."

"Bộ dạng này, để ngươi còn sống trở về mới có ý nghĩa." Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa, cuối cùng quay đầu hướng 0529 cười một tiếng." Thật có lỗi a, không có cách nào cùng ngươi trò chuyện quá lâu. Đứa bé kia khả năng đã tỉnh, ta phải trở về tìm hắn."

". . . Đi thong thả không tiễn."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đóng cửa nháy mắt đối 0529 làm cái mặt quỷ.

Ba.

Trong phòng khôi phục yên tĩnh. 0529 đổ về trên giường, cả người cảm giác như bị móc sạch đồng dạng.

Một tiếng súng vang đánh gãy Bùi Trân Ánh cầu khẩn. Đạn từ Khương Daniel bên người bay qua, đánh vào Bùi Trân Ánh ngực.

"Trân Ánh. . . Trân Ánh?" Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng hô hào, Bùi Trân Ánh lại không có trả lời, thân thể giống đoạn mất tuyến búp bê đồng dạng đổ xuống.

Mãi cho đến một khắc cuối cùng, hắn ôm Lý Đại Huy tay vẫn không có buông ra.

"Là ta làm." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm tại vang lên bên tai, " cùng ngươi không có quan hệ."

Khương Daniel quay đầu lại, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở phía sau, trên tay cầm lấy mình vừa mới vứt xuống súng.

"Thật có lỗi, hù đến ngươi đi." Thấy Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có phản ứng, trực lăng lăng nhìn xem mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn là bị mình vừa rồi không chút do dự liền động thủ giết người cử động hù sợ, " thật có lỗi Niel, ca có phải là rất xấu."

Một giây sau liền lọt vào một cái quen thuộc ôm ấp.

"Ca thật rất xấu." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Daniel khí tức phục bên trên phần gáy, " rõ ràng nói xong không thể đi ra ngoài, ngươi biết ta vừa tỉnh đến tìm không thấy ngươi, ta có bao nhiêu sợ hãi à."

"Nguyên lai là dạng này." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Khương Daniel, lấy lòng giống như giơ lên trên tay kia dược cao cùng băng vải, " thật xin lỗi a, đi giúp ngươi tìm thuốc đến xát nha, ta lo lắng thương thế của ngươi a."

Nghe được ca ca mang theo giọng nũng nịu, Khương Daniel trong lòng rốt cục an tâm một chút, sau đó giống nhớ ra cái gì đó giống như bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay." Ngươi đi phòng khám bệnh? Vậy ngươi có gặp được Chí Huân sao?"

"Chí Huân? Ờ, không có a, hắn giống như đã rời đi nơi đó."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu không nói. Trầm mặc nửa ngày, lại đi lên trước đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ca, ngươi nói, " Khương Daniel nhớ tới Bùi Trân Ánh cuối cùng kia tuyệt vọng mà quyết tuyệt ánh mắt, mở miệng hỏi, " ngươi có muốn hay không muốn trở về."

"Biết ta vì cái gì giết Trân Ánh à." Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời thẳng Khương Daniel vấn đề, " bởi vì ta cảm thấy hắn giống như ta."

"Với hắn mà nói, không có Đại Huy thế giới không có còn sống trở về tất yếu."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở Khương Daniel trên thân giương mắt nhìn hắn, trong nháy mắt đó, Khương Daniel cảm giác mình ở hai mắt của hắn bên trong trông thấy toàn vũ trụ tinh tinh.

"Với ta mà nói, không có ngươi, ta cũng không ai sống sót lý do."

"Cho nên Niel, nhờ ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vòng lấy Khương Daniel cổ, " không nên nghĩ muốn để ta một người trở về."

"Ca, ngươi nên trở về đi." Khương Daniel cười khổ nói, " ngươi vất vả quá lâu, ngươi những cái kia cố gắng thật vất vả có thành quả, không có lý do nói buông liền buông nha."

"Sau này trở về bọn hắn sẽ giúp ngươi. . ." Khương Daniel nói nói không có chú ý tới mình ánh mắt cũng đã một mảnh mô hình hồ, " ngươi sẽ quên ta, cùng một cái khác sẽ một mực một mực đối ngươi rất tốt Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt."

Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu liền lại hôn lên, đột nhiên ôn nhu để Khương Daniel suýt nữa chậm không đến.

Hắn ca cái này là chuyện gì xảy ra, chủ động ôm ấp yêu thương sao?

"Ta Daniel chỉ có một cái." Ung Thánh Hựu đem cái trán tựa ở Khương Daniel trên trán, " hắn không phải ngươi. Trước kia không phải, bây giờ không phải là, tương lai càng sẽ không là."

"Ta không có khả năng quên ngươi, coi như ký ức bị tiêu trừ cũng không có khả năng quên."

"Ngươi là ta yêu đến khắc vào thực chất bên trong người, ngươi muốn ta làm sao quên ngươi. Trở về cùng với hắn một chỗ, sẽ chỉ làm ta thống khổ hơn mà thôi."

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói trong thanh âm đều có giọng nghẹn ngào, Khương Daniel vội vội vàng vàng đem người kéo lên, quả nhiên trông thấy trên mặt mang nước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là trời sinh diễn viên, diễn kịch luôn luôn một mạch mà thành, không cần tốn nhiều sức.

Nhưng duy chỉ có đối mặt Khương Daniel, dù cho lại đau, trong lòng mềm mại nhất cũng yếu ớt nhất kia một khối còn là thế nào đều che giấu không được.

"Niel, nhờ ngươi, không nên đem ta vứt bỏ."

¬- ca, chúng ta chạy trốn đi.

Khương Daniel đưa tay lau đi Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt trên mặt, nhìn xem mặt của hắn nói nghiêm túc.

\- chạy đi, đến một cái không có người nhận biết chỗ của chúng ta lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

\- cũng chỉ có chúng ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, nhẹ nhàng nói một tiếng, tốt.

"Nếu như, không thành công. . ." Khương Daniel cười, duỗi tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, " chúng ta thì cùng chết đi."

Ta sẽ không vứt xuống một mình ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nhìn xem Khương Daniel, nhưng lần này trên mặt của hắn rốt cục có tiếu dung.

"Được." Hắn nhẹ giọng đáp, cúi lưng xuống nhào vào Khương Daniel mở ra cánh tay.

Dựa vào ở trên mặt cánh tay đột nhiên một trận ấm áp, 0529 mở mắt, mới ý thức tới mình thế mà khóc.

Hắn ngồi dậy, bịt bên trái chính mình ngực.

Nơi này rõ ràng, cũng chỉ có Tinh phiến mà thôi a.

Vậy tại sao, mình hay là như thế đau nhức?

Sau cùng câu nói kia vẫn như cũ không có có thể nói ra.

Ngươi nói, có thích người, sẽ để cho một người trở nên chiếu lấp lánh.

Kia nếu như ta nói, ngươi tại trên người ta nhìn thấy ánh sáng, là bởi vì ngươi, ngươi có tin hay không?

Chỉ có ngươi coi ta là thành độc nhất vô nhị một người đối đãi.

"Không muốn đi." 0529 câm lấy cuống họng mở miệng, đối mặt với cả phòng hít thở không thông trầm mặc.

【 thừa dư 3 người 】

-

Chương này viết thật lâu, luôn luôn muốn viết đến một cái đoạn liền dừng lại, để mọi người đợi lâu thật sự là không có ý tứ (?

Hồi trước bởi vì hiện sinh sự tình tâm tình có chút tang, viết viết liền đem mình thay vào 0529

Nhưng hôm qua nhà trên giáo thời điểm, học sinh đề cử ta nhìn một bộ anime "Tháng tư là ngươi hoang ngôn "

Ta rất ít xem Anime, nhưng cái này một bộ với ta mà nói thật cực độ trị hết

"Bởi vì có người trong lòng, cho nên nàng mới có thể lập loè tỏa sáng "

Cho nên hiện tại ta cảm thấy có thể thích một người là chuyện rất hạnh phúc

Mặc kệ là WANNA ONE, hay là hiện sinh bên trong thích người, ta đều là từ đáy lòng cảm tạ bọn hắn xuất hiện tại tính mạng của ta bên trong

Nói chuyện không thật xinh đẹp cho nên không nói nhiều

Hi vọng mọi người hiện sinh cũng rất vui vẻ vui sướng, mặc dù tại Battle Royale lời cuối sách viết cái này giống như có chút kỳ quái (cười

Tất cả mọi người là hảo hài tử, trọng độ OOC đến thời không song song đi đều là tác giả sai.

Văn tự công lực không tốt, nếu như có thể để các ngươi có một ít lòng chua xót ta cảm giác đã cảm thấy thành công(yêu cầu rất thấp

Không thích xin đi vòng

-

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cuối cùng rời điF khu, lựa chọn nằm tại nào đó khối thảm cỏ bên trên xem mặt trời lặn.

"Trở thành WANNA ONE về sau, " Khương Daniel mở miệng đánh gãy yên tĩnh, " tựa hồ liền không có như thế nhàn nhã qua nữa nha."

"Đúng vậy a," Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời, " xác thực thuyết pháp là từ khi tham gia PRODUCE về sau liền không có."

Khương Daniel cười cười, xoay người hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi.

"PRODUCE thật không phải là cái gì quá vui sướng hồi ức, " Khương Daniel ổ tiến Ung Thánh Hựu vai cái cổ, " nhưng là ta a, hiện tại siêu may mắn lúc trước nghe Trí Thánh ca tham gia."

"Nếu như không phải là bởi vì PRODUCE, đời ta cũng không có cơ hội gặp ngươi." Khương Daniel nói, khóe mắt khóe miệng tất cả đều là ý cười, " ta tinh tinh."

"Ngươi thiếu cùng ta dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay vỗ một cái Khương Daniel đầu, " như thế sẽ vẩy, tình sử phong phú a?"

"Hắc hắc, ca ăn dấm rồi?" Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, " tuổi trẻ khinh cuồng nha, ta hiện tại yêu nhất người là ai, ca trong lòng còn chưa đủ rõ ràng sao?"

"Ăn dấm cái đầu của ngươi, thiếu hướng trên mặt mình thiếp vàng." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, Khương Daniel lại cười đem người toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, đưa tay cho nhà mình mèo con vuốt lông, lại khẽ hôn môi của hắn.

Bọn hắn chưa bao giờ như thế tấp nập hôn qua, nhưng bọn hắn hiện tại lại cảm thấy thế nào đều không đủ.

0529 rời đi F khu lúc, nhìn thấy liền là cảnh tượng như vậy.

Dưới trời chiều ôm ấp lấy lẫn nhau hôn một đôi người yêu.

0529 nói không ra cái này là dạng gì cảm xúc - từ có ý thức đến nay chính là không có tình cảm phục chế người để hắn đối tất cả tình cảm đều hoàn toàn không biết gì, không có cách nào phán đoán hâm mộ và đố kị khác biệt. Tóm lại, hắn cảm thấy mình hay là không nên tới gần tốt.

Lại từng cái liền tốt, hắn nghĩ lại nhiều nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ hạnh phúc.

"0529, chú ý ngươi hành vi của mình." Trong đầu đột nhiên vang lên cái kia làm người ta ghét thanh âm, " chúng ta phái ngươi đi, cũng không phải cho ngươi đi làm người tốt làm từ thiện."

"Ta biết." 0529 hồi đáp, trong thanh âm mang lên chính mình cũng không có phát giác một tia thỉnh cầu, " lại từng cái liền tốt, kỳ hạn không phải ba ngày sao? Còn lâu lấy. . ."

"0529, "Trong đầu cái thanh âm kia là trần trụi châm chọc cùng chế giễu, " ngươi chẳng lẽ thật yêu nhân loại kia a?"

0529 cấm thanh bất ngữ.

"Như vậy đi, dù sao phục chế người sinh ra tình cảm, cũng là thí nghiệm cái trước thu hoạch ngoài ý liệu." Người kia nói, 0529 cố gắng biện thức đối phương cảm xúc - kiêu ngạo, khinh thường, tự cho là đúng -" chỉ cần ngươi giết chết Khương Daniel, ta liền nói cho ngươi biết từ sân chơi trốn cách đi ra ngoài, lại thay ngươi giấu diếm được trò chơi người phụ trách, để ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời trở về."

Nghe được câu này, 0529 ánh mắt lóe lên một tia sáng.

"Không chỉ dạng này, trốn tới về sau tới tìm ta, chúng ta sẽ giúp các ngươi đều tiến hành ký ức thiết lập lại, để Ung Thánh Hựu lấy vì người mình thích một mực là ngươi. Ý như thế nào, chỉ cần giết Khương Daniel, ngươi liền có thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang đi."

0529 đi vào trong rừng cây, tùy ý dựa vào một cái cây ngồi xuống.

\- chỉ cần giết Khương Daniel, ta liền có thể dẫn hắn trở về. . .

"Bất quá, ta có thể tiếp nhận hạn mức cao nhất, chính là có một người phải chết, chỉ có hai người có thể chạy đi; nếu như ngươi muốn cùng ta đùa nghịch chiêu số, ta liền sẽ để toàn bộ các ngươi chết ở nơi đó."

"Hiện tại làm quyết định đi, chỉ cần ngươi đáp ứng ta ngươi sẽ giết Khương Daniel, ta liền nói cho ngươi biết làm sao ra ngoài."

0529 từ từ nhắm hai mắt nghĩ một trận, lại khi mở mắt ra ánh mắt bên trong nhiều một cỗ kiên định.

"Được."

"Ca biết hiện tại còn có ai còn sống sao?" Rốt cục cam nguyện, Khương Daniel ngồi dậy bắt đầu hắn chạy trốn đại kế.

". . . Đại khái, liền thừa chúng ta cùng Chí Huân." Ung Thánh Hựu hé miệng cười khổ nói, " ta vừa mới tại xem bệnh nhìn thấy Quan Lâm. . . Đã. . ."

Khương Daniel nhấc tay ra hiệu hắn hiểu, muốn Ung Thánh Hựu đừng nói thêm gì đi nữa." Kia Chí Huân đâu, chúng ta bây giờ có phải là trước tiên cần phải tìm tới hắn?"

Mặc dù có chút tâm không cam tình không nguyện, nhưng dù nói thế nào Phác Chí Huân cũng là trên đường đi một mực đi cùng một chỗ phấn đấu đi lên đệ đệ, có chút đệ khống thuộc tính Khương Daniel cũng không nỡ chỉ đem lấy Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trốn sau đó đặt vào Phác Chí Huân tự sinh tự diệt.

"Đúng vậy a, bất quá trước lúc này, trước nghĩ một hồi muốn làm sao chạy trốn đi." Ung Thánh Hựu vò rối Khương Daniel tóc, " không phải coi như tìm tới Chí Huân, chưa hề hoàn thiện đến đầy đủ có thể thuyết phục hắn kế hoạch, hắn là sẽ không nghe."

"Giống như cũng thế." Khương Daniel nhún nhún vai, " bất quá Chí Huân cũng rất thông minh đi, nói không chừng hắn nghĩ ra được đồ vật sẽ so với ta tốt rất nhiều."

Phác Chí Huân có giết người sao? Phác Chí Huân sẽ giết người sao?

Xuất phát trước còn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ là sức uy hiếp lớn nhất một cái kia, không nghĩ tới chân chính bắt đầu sau hắn tựa hồ là an tĩnh nhất.

Còn bị mình một gậy liền đánh cho bất tỉnh. Hỏng bét, đợi chút nữa nếu như gặp mặt, tám thành lại muốn bị đánh, giống như trước luôn luôn tại trong túc xá phát sinh những cái kia thường ngày.

"A...! Khương Daniel! Ngươi lại trộm ăn ta đồ vật!"

"Giúp ngươi giảm béo a, ngươi mập như vậy!"

"Ngươi - ngươi nói lại lần nữa!"

Khương Daniel nhớ tới Phác Chí Huân con kia luôn luôn lấy ra đánh người thỏ bé con gối ôm, đột nhiên hơi nhớ mình đứng tại phòng lớn ở giữa bị phấn hồng lạp xưởng đoàn thêm Kim Tại Hoán thay phiên từ giường trên ném đồ vật xuống tới nện thời điểm.

Một giây sau những người khác liền lại bởi vì nghe được thanh âm chạy tới tham gia náo nhiệt.

Lý Đại Huy cùng Bùi Trân Ánh vĩnh viễn là xem kịch nhìn hưng phấn nhất hai người, luôn luôn tay nắm hô to Chí Huân ca cố lên.

Lại Quan Lâm cùng Hà Thanh Vân liền phụ trách cười, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ đầu tới đuôi đều uốn tại dưới giường thỉnh thoảng nhắc nhở lấy Khương Daniel chú ý đừng để chăn mền lê đất tấm.

Mà mình cùng công ty ca ca Doãn Trí Thánh liền sẽ một bên làm bộ tại lên tiếng khuyên can, một bên cười Khương Daniel không khỏi cũng quá vô dụng bị đệ đệ đè lên đánh.

"Thánh Hựu ca - cứu ta!"

Lúc này Khương Daniel liền sẽ ôm đầu một mặt ủy khuất tìm Ung Thánh Hựu viện binh, lảo đảo tiến lên từng thanh từng thanh người ôm lấy.

"Ta nói, Daniel, ngươi mỗi lần đều như vậy, ngươi ca ta một ngày nào đó bị ngươi đụng bay. . ."

"Niel ca, ngươi lại lầm sẽ tự mình hình thể." Phác Chí Huân đánh mệt mỏi, an vị ở trên trải dựa vào Phác Hữu Trấn bả vai, hai người cùng một chỗ dùng hết lực khí toàn thân thuyết minh cái gì gọi là một mặt ghét bỏ, "Rõ ràng chính là hoàng kim chó săn, lại cho là mình là Rooney hoặc da đặc biệt."

"Được rồi được rồi, tất cả mọi người chớ quấy rầy, " cuối cùng thu thập tàn cuộc người vĩnh viễn là đại ca Doãn Trí Thánh cùng tam ca Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hai người hợp lực đem trên mặt đất tất cả loạn thất bát tao chăn mền, bé con, gối đầu những vật này chuyển về giường trên. "Chờ một chút muốn chạy hành trình, gọi giao hàng a?"

"Ca ta muốn ăn gà rán!" Lại Quan Lâm cái thứ nhất mở miệng.

"Không muốn lại ăn gà rán a, ca ca ca điểm mì trộn tương chiên đi." Lý Đại Huy cùng Bùi Trân Ánh hai người lại tay nắm tay cây tại Doãn Trí Thánh phía sau đi gọi điện thoại.

"Ta hôm nay muốn ăn pizza a. . ." Phác Chí Huân ôm chăn mền nát thì thầm.

"Ngươi đều mập như vậy còn ăn cái gì pizza." Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, rời đi phòng lớn trước vẫn là muốn quay đầu sang Phác Chí Huân một tiếng.

"Khương - Dan - ni - ngươi! ! !"

"Niel?" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đem Khương Daniel từ trong hồi ức kéo về hiện thực, " làm sao vậy, suy nghĩ gì nghĩ nhập thần như vậy."

"Không có gì a, hắc hắc." Khương Daniel cười ngây ngô hai tiếng, " chẳng qua là cảm thấy, ngay tại lúc này ca ngươi còn ở bên cạnh ta, thật tốt."

Mặc kệ xảy ra chuyện gì, ngươi luôn luôn làm bạn với ta cùng một chỗ điên cùng một chỗ náo, cùng một chỗ nghĩ biện pháp người kia.

"Liền đã nói với ngươi nhiều lần thiếu ác." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười, " quyết định nhanh một chút đi, muốn trước nghĩ biện pháp hay là trước tìm Chí Huân."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu suy nghĩ một chút, lại lúc ngẩng đầu lại phát hiện Phác Chí Huân đã thay bọn hắn làm lựa chọn.

"Ca, " Khương Daniel đứng người lên, " Chí Huân ở chỗ này đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, trông thấy Phác Chí Huân - không, là 0529- liền đứng cách mình bất quá một mét địa phương.

"Ngươi tới rồi, " Ung Thánh Hựu đối 0529 giang hai cánh tay, " muốn hay không cùng một chỗ trốn?"

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trên mặt, 0529 cảm giác phải lựa chọn của mình quả nhiên không có sai.

"Ta liền không được, " 0529 đi qua, không đếm xỉa đến Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cải biến sắc mặt, cúi xuống thân ôm lấy hắn, " các ngươi đào tẩu đi, trốn càng xa càng tốt."

"Chí Huân? Nói cái gì đó?" Khương Daniel ngồi xổm xuống nhìn xem hắn, trên mặt cũng là tràn đầy kinh ngạc cùng không hiểu.

"Nhất định phải có người lưu lại a." 0529 buông tay ra, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, " chỗ lấy các ngươi đi thôi, không cần lo lắng cho ta."

0529 mở ra trên tay địa đồ, đưa tay chỉ A1 khu bên cạnh một khối nhỏ trống không.

"Nơi này ra ngoài là biển." 0529 nói, " không muốn dẫm lên cấm khu, dọc theo khu A biên giới đi, đi đến bên này thời điểm sẽ thấy vách núi, đừng sợ, nhảy đi xuống liền đúng rồi. Mặc dù là vách núi nhưng kỳ thật sẽ không quá cao, không cần chạy lấy đà cái gì, không phải nhảy đi xuống sẽ cách bờ bên trên quá xa, sợ các ngươi không còn khí lực bơi về đi. Trên bờ sẽ có một chiếc xe, trực tiếp lái đi liền có thể."

"Ngươi làm sao bây giờ?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong thanh âm mang theo tràn đầy lo lắng cùng bối rối, " ngươi sẽ như thế nào?"

"Ta không có việc gì - ngươi biết, ta sẽ không làm đối với mình không có chỗ tốt sự tình." 0529 cười nói, " ta ghét nhất hối hận cảm giác."

"Ngươi vì cái gì biết những này?" Khương Daniel hỏi nói, " vì cái gì không cùng lúc đi?"

0529 ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, lại chuyển qua nhìn xem Khương Daniel, " hỏi quá nhiều đối thân thể khỏe mạnh không tốt, ngươi biết a?"

"Đi mau, " 0529 đem địa đồ nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, " đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nắm chắc 0529 tay, " ngươi cùng đi."

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca." 0529 lắc đầu, " ngươi cũng đối với ta quá không có lòng tin đi, tin tưởng ta rồi. Đi nhanh một chút, đi liền không nên quay lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là am hiểu ép buộc người khác người, thấy 0529 tâm ý đã quyết, mấp máy môi buông tay ra, " phải cẩn thận."

"Ừm." 0529 cười cười, " các ngươi cũng thế, đi nhanh đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, quay người nắm chặt Khương Daniel đã vươn ra chờ ở nơi đó tay.

"Chí Huân a, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại a?" Khương Daniel cuối cùng hỏi, " tại người sống thế giới bên trong."

0529 cười cười, không nói gì, chỉ là hướng bọn họ phất phất tay, muốn bọn hắn đi.

Ca, thật có lỗi ta nói dối.

Nhưng nếu như nói cuối cùng chỉ có thể có hai người chạy đi, vậy ta hi vọng là ngươi, cùng ngươi chân chính yêu nhất người.

Ta vốn là không nên xuất hiện ở trên đời này, 0529 tự giễu nghĩ.

Cứ như vậy biến mất, thiên kinh địa nghĩa.

Nhưng ít ra ta bảo vệ ngươi, cũng không uổng công hoang đường cái này một lần.

"Chí Huân vì sao lại biết những này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời. Khương Daniel nguyên vốn còn muốn tiếp tục truy vấn, lại khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt lướt qua nước mắt lúc thích hợp đem lời lại nuốt xuống.

Hắn biết, có lẽ có một số việc không nên hỏi.

"Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy địa đồ, rốt cục mở miệng, " nếu như ta biết rất rõ ràng làm sao chạy đi, lại mang theo ngươi chết mất, ngươi có thể hay không trách ta."

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel cười.

"Ca ngươi ngốc hay không ngốc." Khương Daniel đưa tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, " chỉ cần đi cùng với ngươi, mặc kệ đi đâu ta cũng không quan hệ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, nhẹ nhàng một lần cuối cùng hôn lên Khương Daniel bờ môi, lại nắm hắn vượt qua khu A biên giới.

"Ca, " Khương Daniel nghe vòng cổ bên trên càng phát ra dồn dập cảnh cáo âm thanh nhưng không có sợ hãi, " từ nơi này rời đi sau mặc kệ muốn đi đâu, ngươi đều phải nắm chắc, không thể thả ta ra tay ờ."

"Biết, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel tay bắt càng chặt hơn, " ta là chú định không thể rời đi ngươi."

Tấm bản đồ kia bị lưu tại bọn hắn cuối cùng hôn địa phương.

"Diễn kỹ hay là không hợp cách a." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại nhẹ giọng cười nói, " nói dối không làm bản nháp là không được a, tại vũ."

Mặc dù không biết ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng là cám ơn ngươi vì ta làm nhiều như vậy.

Đồng thời cũng có lỗi với - ta không chịu đựng nổi, cũng không nguyện ý nhìn ngươi không hiểu vì ta hi sinh.

Cỡ nhỏ bạo tạc nổi lên một trận gió, đem địa đồ thổi bay một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách.

Địa đồ trống không chỗ, có hai hàng qua quýt bút chì chữ viết.

"Dù nhưng điều thỉnh cầu này rất tự tư, nhưng ta hi vọng ngươi có thể nhớ kỹ ta."

"Ca, cám ơn ngươi. Ta gọi Phác tại vũ."

【 thừa dư 1 người 】

【 trò chơi kết thúc, mời người chiến thắng trở lại điểm xuất phát. 】

-

Du lịch, hí, kết, buộc! Cảm ơn mọi người cho tới nay làm bạn. . .

Không, vẫn chưa xong kết, còn có một chương (náo

Hi vọng mọi người có xem hiểu thấy rõ ta dưới ngòi bút mỗi người

Nhiều khi mặt đối khác biệt tình cảm liền có khác biệt biểu hiện phương thức

"Trời mưa, hắn đem dù tặng cho ngươi cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn thích ngươi, mà là hắn phải bồi hắn thích hắn cùng một chỗ gặp mưa."

Mặc dù rất tàn nhẫn, nhưng câu nói này nói chính là ta dưới ngòi bút Ung Thánh Hựu đối Phác tại vũ

Hắn đối với hắn có đồng tình, có thương hại, có quan tâm, duy chỉ có không có tình yêu

Chỗ lấy cuối cùng của cuối cùng, Phác tại vũ hi sinh hắn cuối cùng không có tiếp nhận, lựa chọn mang theo Daniel cùng đi

Rất quá đáng đi, ta nói ta (cười

Chuyện phát sinh ngày hôm qua thực tế để người cảm thán thế sự vô thường

Cho nên a, có yêu người, có quan tâm người, liền mau cho hắn biết có người thích lấy hắn, quan tâm hắn đi

Đồng dạng hoan nghênh bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm ~

Không mang TAG, hữu duyên sẽ thấy!

FIN ba chữ đánh xuống thời điểm vẫn còn có chút không bỏ, cảm ơn mọi người cho tới nay làm bạn ~

-

Phác Tại Vũ sờ sờ cái cổ, mang một hồi vòng cổ, hiện tại ngược lại có chút không quen cái gì cũng không có cảm giác.

Kết quả là, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu thắng.

Hắn đối với mình hiểu quá rõ, mà mình lại đối với hắn hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Phác Tại Vũ nguyên lai tưởng rằng chỉ cần là người đều sẽ muốn cùng người yêu cùng một chỗ sống sót, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lại lựa chọn hoàn toàn tương phản một con đường khác.

Ngay cả một điểm cuối cùng vì hắn làm những gì cơ hội đều không có.

"Hoan nghênh trở về, " đi tiến gian phòng trò chơi người phụ trách trên mặt mang chế thức mà quan phương tiếu dung, "Quả nhiên vẫn là phục chế người lợi hại. Lần này coi như không tệ, toàn bộ WANNA ONE cũng không thành được sẽ mệt phục chế người, YMC sẽ rất cảm tạ chúng ta."

"Có ý tứ gì?" Phác Tại Vũ ngẩng đầu hỏi nói, " cái gì gọi là bọn hắn sẽ rất cảm tạ các ngươi? Vì cái gì?"

"Ngươi không biết cũng là bình thường, dù sao lúc trước cũng không có đổ cho ngươi thua WANNA ONE ký ức." Nam nhân tại Phác Tại Vũ trên ghế sa lon đối diện ngồi xuống, " kia mồ hôi và máu công ty ước gì hơn một năm nay bọn hắn có thể không ngủ không nghỉ công việc kiếm tiền đâu. Mà lại nếu như là các ngươi những này phục chế người, liền sẽ không sinh bệnh cũng sẽ không biểu hiện ra quá mệt mỏi dáng vẻ, đám fan hâm mộ lâu liền không có lời gì để nói."

Phác Tại Vũ trong lòng đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận buồn nôn.

"Bọn hắn quá khứ đến cùng qua một đoạn cái dạng gì sinh hoạt?"

"Đừng tưởng rằng ta không biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì, hài tử." Nam nhân giận cười, " ngươi kỳ thật chỉ muốn biết Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình đi."

Phác Tại Vũ nhún nhún vai, không có phủ nhận. Dù sao sự tình đã phát triển đến tận đây, mình lại nói cái gì đều là quá mức.

"Chính là nếu như là ta, ta chọn bản thân chấm dứt cái chủng loại kia." Nam nhân đứng người lên, " đi thôi, các ngươi thí nghiệm người phụ trách đã đến, dẫn ngươi đi tiến hành ký ức thiết lập lại."

"Cái kia, " Phác Tại Vũ mở miệng, " ta có thể biết lúc trước hắn tuyển người nào không?"

Nam nhân dừng bước lại, " cái này còn muốn ta nói? Chính ngươi cũng hẳn là rõ ràng hắn tuyển ngươi đi."

"Kia nguyện vọng của hắn là cái gì?" Phác Tại Vũ đuổi theo nam nhân, " ta có thể biết sao?"

Nam nhân không nói gì, từ trong tay cặp hồ sơ bên trong rút ra một trang giấy.

\- ta không biết hắn tên gọi là gì, nhưng ta hi vọng hắn thắng.

\- nếu như hắn thắng, mời các ngươi đối chân chính Chí Huân tốt một chút.

\- chúng ta còn là một đám người cùng một chỗ, nhưng đứa bé kia chỉ có một người đối mặt tử vong, mời các ngươi để hắn tới tìm chúng ta thời điểm dễ chịu một điểm.

Phác Tại Vũ cười, hốc mắt lại đỏ.

Nguyên lai từ đầu tới đuôi, Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện vọng cuối cùng vẫn là nghĩ muốn bảo vệ cái kia không có cùng một chỗ đồng đội đệ đệ.

Mình còn có thể chờ mong cái gì đâu.

Đột nhiên ao ước lên Phác Chí Huân đến.

"Trương này ta muốn mang đi." Phác Tại Vũ nói, " còn có, bọn hắn đều còn ở bên ngoài. . ."

"Úc, cái này không cần lo lắng, muộn một chút sẽ có người tới thay bọn hắn thu thập."

Phác Tại Vũ trong lòng một trận ác hàn, " thu thập?"

"Đúng vậy a, đem thi thể tập trung lại hoả táng." Nam nhân nói, " làm sao, ngươi có muốn làm gì sao?"

"Ta hi vọng hắn cùng những người khác tách ra, " nửa ngày, Phác Tại Vũ nghe thấy thanh âm của mình." Sau đó, tro cốt. . . Lưu một chút xíu cho ta."

"Đương nhiên không có vấn đề." Nam nhân đáp ứng rõ ràng, " còn có cái gì nguyện vọng sao, người thắng?"

Xưng hô thế này để Phác Tại Vũ cảm thấy toàn thân không được tự nhiên.

"Ta muốn nhớ kỹ hắn." Hắn cuối cùng nói, " ta cam đoan ta sẽ không nói ra đi, cho nên xin đừng nên giúp ta tiến hành ký ức thiết lập lại."

Khương Daniel từ trong lúc ngủ mơ ung dung tỉnh lại, bảo mẫu xe tại trên đường cao tốc lao vụt, chạy tới kế tiếp thông cáo diễn tập địa điểm.

Mặc dù hành trình đầy ngăn, bất quá hắn hiện tại cảm giác phải thân thể của mình so trong trí nhớ tới tốt lên rất nhiều. Chỉ cần hơi híp mắt một chút liền có thể khôi phục trình độ nhất định thể lực, ngay cả chính hắn đều cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Hắn quay đầu trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đổ vào trên bả vai mình ngủ được bất tỉnh nhân sự, trong lòng một bên cười cái này ca ca thể lực thật sự chính là không được một bên lại cảm thấy đáng yêu, đưa tay đem tấm thảm hướng trên thân người lại kéo cao một điểm.

Khương Daniel liếc nhìn một vòng bảo mẫu trên xe thành viên. Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lý Đại Huy ổ ở ghế sau chơi âm nhạc trò chơi chơi đến quên cả trời đất; Lại Quan Lâm ngồi tại bên cạnh bọn họ, chân dài co lên đến ổ thành một đoàn nhỏ tại gặm bánh bích-quy; Phác Hữu Trấn, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hà Thanh Vân không biết nhìn thấy chuyện gì buồn cười chính đối điện thoại phát ra kia kinh người lại tẩy não tiếng cười; Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi ở phía trước, thảo luận tiếp xuống hành trình.

Khương Daniel đem đầu chuyển hướng một phương hướng khác, nhìn xem tự mình một người tựa ở trên cửa sổ, mặt không biểu tình Phác Chí Huân.

Hắn không quá xác định xác thực là lúc nào, cái này đệ đệ bắt đầu trở nên trầm mặc ít nói. Tại sân khấu bên trên vẫn như cũ là nguyên bản cái kia đáng yêu lại phản ứng rất lớn Phác Chí Huân, hạ ống kính sau lại hoàn toàn giống biến thành người khác, không còn cùng Phác Hữu Trấn chơi phấn hồng lạp xưởng đoàn ngạnh, không còn cùng mình đánh trò chơi sinh tồn thậm chí đem tất cả trò chơi đều tháo dỡ, cũng không còn suốt ngày chạy tới trưởng thành phòng dán Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù chuyện này để Khương Daniel cảm giác nhẹ nhõm không ít, nhưng liền xem như thần kinh thô như hắn cũng cảm giác được đệ đệ không thích hợp.

"Daniel ca?"

Khương Daniel bị Phác Chí Huân thanh âm kéo về hiện thực, mới ý thức tới mình đã không tự giác mà nhìn chằm chằm vào người ta nhìn một lúc lâu.

"Trên mặt ta có đồ vật sao?"

"Không, không có." Khương Daniel chột dạ đem ánh mắt kéo đến trên sàn nhà.

"Vậy ngươi xem cái gì?"

"Ta. . . Chỉ là hiếu kì." Khương Daniel nói, " trên tay ngươi cái kia bình thủy tinh đầy xinh đẹp, bên trong là hạt cát sao?"

"Không phải, " Phác Chí Huân nhìn xem trên tay lớn bằng ngón cái bình thủy tinh, chẳng biết tại sao, Khương Daniel cảm giác được ánh mắt hắn bên trong có một tia không bỏ cùng quyến luyến." Chỉ là tro mà thôi."

"Tro?" Khương Daniel không hiểu.

"Ừm." Phác Chí Huân đem bình thủy tinh nhét về lớn túi áo, " đừng hỏi."

Khương Daniel thức thời ngậm miệng lại. Quay đầu chỗ khác, trông thấy Lý Đại Huy cầm điện thoại di động, một mặt lo lắng cắn miệng môi dưới.

"Đại Huy?" Khương Daniel lên tiếng quan tâm nói, " sao rồi?"

"Bằng hữu của ta đều không tiếp điện thoại ta." Lý Đại Huy cắn tay trái của mình ngón tay, " rõ ràng vừa mới nói xong chờ một chút âm nhạc tiết sau khi tan việc muốn cùng đi ăn khuya, hiện tại tin nhắn liền không trở về, điện thoại còn tắt máy."

"Có phải hay không là không có điện rồi?" Bị dạng này giày vò Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tỉnh, quay đầu nói.

"Không có khả năng, hắn vừa mới nói điện thoại vừa mạo xưng no bụng điện."

"Bằng hữu của ngươi, là chỉ thần tượng đoàn thể thành viên sao?" Phác Chí Huân chen vào nói.

"Ừm a, các ngươi cũng đều biết các nàng. . . Chính là tiền bối a."

"Có hay không thành viên khác điện thoại? Đánh cho các nàng thử một chút." Phác Chí Huân còn nói, Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn xem Phác Chí Huân, kinh ngạc với hắn đột nhiên quan tâm chuyện của người khác.

Lý Đại Huy nhanh chóng đánh mấy thông điện thoại, còn mở khuếch đại âm thanh, phát hiện toàn bộ đều là tắt máy trạng thái.

"Quá kỳ quái." Lý Đại Huy buồn bực nói, " các nàng xưa nay sẽ không tắt điện thoại di động."

"Không có chút nào kỳ quái." Phác Chí Huân nói, " đợi chút nữa liền thấy, chỉ là chưa chắc là bản nhân mà thôi."

"Có ý tứ gì?" Bùi Trân Ánh hỏi.

"Các nàng bản thân hẳn là có cái khác kế hoạch." Phác Chí Huân nói lạnh nhạt, " không cần biết."

"Cái khác kế hoạch? Làm sao có thể ngay tại lúc này chụp đoàn tổng?"

Phác Chí Huân duỗi tay nắm chặt lớn túi áo bên trong bình thủy tinh, cười khổ nói.

"Một trận không có vinh quang chiến tranh."

FIN.


	188. Chapter 188

Trăm phấn phúc lợi! Kinh hỉ hay không ý không ngoài ý muốn! (không ai care

Nhưng thật ra là Dan Ung Dan không sai, chỉ là ở giữa bởi vì kịch bản nhu cầu giống như hơi đem Dan viết mềm một điểm ta thật xin lỗi mọi người

Đến từ @ con thỏ vị hồ ly ca ca tiểu thiếu gia x chấp sự điểm ngạnh

Nhưng ta thực tế tìm không quá đến chấp sự văn nên có cảm giác vẫn là hi vọng ngươi thích Q

Một cái chữa trị cố sự

Vừa mới lên đến thật vui vẻ muốn gửi công văn kết quả bị tây chín đại video ngược một cái vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị đau lòng QQ

Văn tự nắm giữ hay là không tốt lắm, nhưng vẫn như cũ hi vọng bản này văn có thể để cho mọi người có một chút nhỏ bé cảm giác hạnh phúc

OOC giá không, tất cả bối cảnh vấn đề cùng nồi đều là ta! !

BGM đề cử: Rừng tuấn kiệt - khe hở bên trong ánh nắng

-

Coi như hết thảy lại đến thì sao để tâm của ngươi tại tâm ta bên trên nhảy lên

Mỗi cái dần dần tối xuống đêm cùng đi qua

-

"Thiếu gia, đây là ta lần thứ mấy đem ngươi từ sân trường ẩu đả sự kiện bên trong cứu ra? Ngươi lại không khiêm tốn một chút, ta làm sao cùng lão gia bàn giao?"

Nhìn xem một thân chật vật ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, khóe miệng còn thấm lấy máu Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Làm gì đem mình làm thành cái dạng này đâu."

"Ta muốn ngươi cứu sao." Khương Daniel đưa tay đánh rụng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn thay mình thoa thuốc tay, một mặt khinh thường.

"Đây là ta lựa chọn của mình, không mượn ngươi xen vào."

Khương Daniel là thành phố S bên trong số một số hai quý tộc trong trường học khó gặp vấn đề học sinh, trốn học, chống đối sư trưởng, cùng bên ngoài trường tiểu lưu manh đánh nhau chờ một chút sự tích xa thương gần thường, đối với cái này trường học trên dưới đều thao nát tâm, trở ngại Khương gia hết lần này tới lần khác ở địa phương nhất có uy vọng cùng tài lực ngạnh thực lực, mà Khương gia lão gia đối trường học cũng là mười phần max điểm khẳng khái, hiệu trưởng cũng vẻn vẹn chỉ là tương đương uyển chuyển nói cho lão gia Khương Daniel thành tích cũng không phải là quá lý tưởng, còn tiếp tục như vậy có thể sẽ có bị nghỉ học nguy cơ, mời lão gia nhiều quan tâm kỹ càng nhà mình nhi tử. Dù sao nếu như nhiều tìm chút thời giờ cùng tâm tư đọc sách, muốn gây chuyện thị phi thời điểm liền tương đối thiếu cơ hội.

Nhưng Khương gia lão gia làm sinh ý là toàn cầu quy mô, nơi nào có tâm tư đi cố vấn Khương Daniel công khóa. Tăng thêm phu nhân lại mất sớm, Khương gia lão gia đành phải thuê cái chấp sự đến chiếu khán Khương Daniel sinh hoạt hàng ngày.

Mà cái này chấp sự, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đối với cái này Khương Daniel là dùng tận lực khí toàn thân cự tuyệt, bởi vậy từ Ung Thánh Hựu vào ở trong nhà mình sau liền không làm cho người ta một giây sắc mặt tốt nhìn qua. Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn việc học phụ đạo thời điểm luôn luôn không yên lòng, đi sớm về trễ tình hình làm trầm trọng thêm, đánh nhau thời điểm càng là quyền quyền đến thịt đem người đánh cho gần chết.

Công tử nhà họ Khương thân phận để hắn không có sợ hãi, Khương Daniel rất hài lòng mình tại Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện về sau vẫn có nguyên bản cuộc sống tự do phương thức.

Hết thảy tựa hồ cũng không có gì cải biến, nhưng lại hình như không là hoàn toàn không có.

Tỷ như Khương Daniel mặc kệ nhiều sớm đi ra ngoài đều sẽ nhìn thấy bàn ăn bên trên đặt vào nóng hổi bữa sáng cùng trên ghế ủi tốt vuông vức đồng phục.

Tỷ như tại Khương Daniel đêm khuya chơi mệt rốt cục nhớ tới muốn khi về nhà vẫn giữ lại một chiếc đèn phòng khách.

Tỷ như tại Khương Daniel đi vào trong phòng thời điểm liền có thể trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon đánh lấy chợp mắt.

Lại tỷ như tại mỗi lần Khương Daniel bởi vì đánh nhau thụ thương thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ hợp thời xuất hiện, sau đó đem mình mang về nhà bên trong bôi thuốc ---- mặc dù đại bộ phận thời điểm Khương Daniel là cự tuyệt.

"Chiếu cố vấn ngươi là công việc của ta."

"Tê ---- Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi điểm nhẹ ---- "

"Gọi ca."

Hết thảy giống như đều không có gì cải biến, nhưng lại hình như có như vậy một chút cái gì khác biệt tại dần dần cắm rễ.

Dù sao mặc kệ có thay đổi hay không, thời gian đều vẫn một mực dạng này qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu quét mắt đồng hồ trên tường, đã là hơn mười một giờ khuya.

Khương Daniel điện thoại vẫn bật giọng nói hộp thư.

Bên ngoài còn rơi xuống tuyết lớn, đứa bé kia lại không mang dù, có thể đi đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không ghét mình cái này suốt ngày gây chuyện thị phi tiểu thiếu gia, tương phản, hắn vẫn nghĩ làm rõ ràng đứa nhỏ này trong lòng đều suy nghĩ cái gì.

Tại lần thứ nhất phụ đạo việc học quá trình bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhìn ra Khương Daniel khác hẳn với thường nhân IQ cao, là loại kia chỉ cần tại một cái khoa chuyên ngành trong mắt nghiêm túc nghiên cứu liền có cơ hội cầm tới Nobel thưởng cái chủng loại kia, hắn không rõ vì cái gì đứa nhỏ này luôn luôn muốn làm phải tự mình nhiều lần kiểm tra đếm ngược.

Trừ cái đó ra tại Khương Daniel trên thân Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy rất nhiều thiên phú dị bẩm đặc chất, để hắn vài phút đều phẫn hận khó bình cảm thấy Khương Daniel rõ ràng phung phí của trời, không trân quý vẫn là chính hắn.

Mà hắn rõ ràng cũng nhìn qua Khương Daniel thuần khiết như hài tử ánh mắt, tại hắn nhìn không chuyển mắt chằm chằm điện thoại di động trên màn ảnh hạng nặng đầu máy nhìn thời điểm.

"Muốn?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng tay bên trên giải ra hàm số lượng giác động tác, ý đồ cùng Khương Daniel đáp lời.

Không ngoài sở liệu, Khương Daniel mắt thần lập tức khôi phục Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc lãnh khốc."Mua không nổi, lão đầu cũng không có hào phóng đến cho ta nhiều số 0 như vậy dùng tiền."

"Ngươi còn chưa trưởng thành, sau khi thành niên để lão gia mua cho ngươi a."

Khương Daniel không nói thêm gì nữa, không cao hứng đem Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay bài tập đoạt lấy đi.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghĩ, chờ Khương Daniel mười tám tuổi sinh nhật ngày ấy, nhất định phải mang Khương Daniel tự mình đi tuyển một đài hắn thích nặng cơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tiến gian phòng bên trong tùy ý bắt kiện lông áo, lại từ cổng cầm hai cây dù sau quyết định quả quyết lao ra cửa.

Hắn không biết Khương Daniel sẽ ở nơi nào, nhưng hắn tin tưởng mình có thể tìm tới hắn.

Khương Daniel không thích mùa đông.

Bởi vì mùa đông đánh nhau đặc biệt đau nhức, vết thương đặc biệt khó tốt.

Còn đặc biệt dễ dàng gãy xương, trừ phi đánh nhau trước trước ấm người.

Nhân sinh của hắn liền lại bởi vì dạng này thiếu một chút niềm vui thú.

Một nguyên nhân khác là sinh nhật của hắn tại mùa đông.

Nhưng hắn lại từ lúc còn rất nhỏ bắt đầu liền lại không có chúc mừng qua sinh nhật của mình, bởi vì một năm kia mùa đông, mẫu thân ngoài ý muốn ra tai nạn xe cộ, không còn có về nhà.

Mà sinh nhật của hắn, liền là mẫu thân ngày giỗ.

Một năm kia Khương Daniel, một người tránh trong phòng nghe bên ngoài pha tạp lấy tiếng khóc rộn rộn ràng ràng, từng ngụm ăn biến vị bánh gatô.

Nước lúc nhỏ, thọ tinh kiểu gì cũng sẽ cầm một chút đồ ăn ngon bánh kẹo bánh bích quy đến gửi cho mọi người, sau đó mỗi người đều sẽ cười thoải mái cho thọ tinh chúc phúc; nước cao trung về sau tổng là bạn tốt nhóm tốp năm tốp ba, có lẽ là nện bơ, chơi đùa hoặc ác chỉnh thọ tinh, nhưng cuối cùng kiểu gì cũng sẽ là một đám người thật vui vẻ cầm bánh gatô chụp ảnh chung.

Một người ra ngoài ăn bữa tối lúc cũng nhìn qua rất nhiều tại trong nhà ăn vì hài tử khánh sinh gia đình. Nhân viên phục vụ sẽ ở trên xong điểm tâm ngọt sau phối hợp lấy đem chuẩn bị kỹ càng bánh gatô đẩy ra, sau đó cả nhà lớn nhỏ cùng một chỗ hát sinh nhật vui vẻ ca.

Những này Khương Daniel đều không có.

Kia chi về sau phụ thân bị kích thích chui tại công việc, hàng năm sinh nhật Khương Daniel đều là tự mình một người, về nhà đối to như vậy lại không có một ai phòng ở, nhẹ nhàng nói một tiếng sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Khương Daniel chán ghét ba của hắn, nhưng lại mâu thuẫn hi vọng có thể đạt được sự ấm áp của gia đình cùng đến từ phụ thân chú ý.

Hắn cũng không phải là không có chờ mong sinh nhật lúc ba ba sẽ về nhà. Nhưng đã nhiều năm như vậy, hắn chưa từng có thu qua một câu đến từ phụ thân sinh nhật chúc phúc.

Nhưng Khương Daniel hung ác không hạ tâm trách cứ phụ thân, bởi vì hắn biết mình dài một viên cùng mẫu thân giống nhau như đúc nốt ruồi, nhìn vật nhớ người thống khổ hắn là minh bạch.

Cho nên hắn xem tivi bên trên ác bá học sinh học cái xấu, bắt đầu ở trong sân trường chiếm cứ một phương trở thành Tiểu Bá Vương.

Hắn hi vọng mình có thể xuyên thấu qua phương thức như vậy đạt được phụ thân nhiều một chút quan tâm, một chút xíu cũng tốt.

Nhưng mỗi lần nhân viên nhà trường đem tất cả gây chuyện học sinh gia trưởng tìm đi lúc, mãi mãi cũng chỉ có hắn là một người.

Không có gia giáo con hoang ---- như vậy hắn nghe nhiều, cũng nghe quen thuộc.

Khương Daniel một người ngồi ở nhà phụ cận công viên trên ghế dài.

Qua sau mười hai giờ chính là sinh nhật của hắn, cho nên hắn không muốn về nhà.

Tại dạng này thời gian hắn đặc biệt sợ hãi đối mặt cái nhà kia, cái kia nhiều một cái Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà.

Hắn không biết mình vì cái gì sợ hãi, nhưng hắn biết mình không muốn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên nhân.

Mất đi quá thống khổ, cho nên Khương Daniel lựa chọn tại quen thuộc trước đó liền triệt để rút ra.

Nhưng có đôi khi nhân sinh luôn luôn không như mong muốn.

"Thiếu gia?"

Nghe thấy quen thuộc tiếng nói, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên, gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu tràn ngập lo lắng con mắt.

"Làm gì không trở về nhà? Một mình ngươi ở đây ngồi bao lâu rồi? Dạng này chơi rất vui? Cho là mình ba tuổi tiểu hài sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đem Khương Daniel trên đầu cùng trên bờ vai tuyết vuốt ve. Sai sót ngẫu nhiên, Khương Daniel hoảng hốt lấy vươn tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đem đầu tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai.

Người trong ngực rất gầy, bả vai tháp phải hoảng. Khương Daniel lại không tự chủ nắm chặt cánh tay, đem mặt chôn phải càng sâu.

"Có thể hay không lạnh? Đi, chúng ta về nhà, hả?"

Ôn nhu tiếng nói để Khương Daniel nháy mắt có chút hoảng hốt, nhắm mắt lại nhẹ gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay dù đưa cho Khương Daniel, mình lại mở một thanh khác dù.

Khương Daniel đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, dùng mình dù đem Ung Thánh Hựu dù chen đi sang một bên.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"⋯ ca." Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất mở miệng gọi ca, cảm giác có chút khó chịu."Ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ chống đỡ một cây dù."

"Đi tắm trước, quần áo ta trước khi ra cửa liền giúp ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng, trong phòng tắm." Ung Thánh Hựu một bên hướng trong phòng bếp đi một bên không quên nát niệm, "Tắm rửa xong nhớ được đi ra ăn cái gì, ngươi hẳn là không ăn bữa tối a?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng, đột nhiên có chút muốn khóc.

Lâu như vậy, lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được nhà này công trình kiến trúc có nhà khí tức.

Khương Daniel không thể không thừa nhận, giờ khắc này mình trước nay chưa từng có thỏa mãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình cả người khỏa tiến trong chăn, hôm nay cả ngày quả thực là muốn đem hắn mệt mỏi chết rồi.

Bất quá Khương Daniel đứa nhỏ này ăn cái gì dáng vẻ còn thật đáng yêu, hoàn toàn chính là chỉ tiểu cẩu cẩu, để hắn bất tri bất giác an vị tại Khương Daniel đối diện nhìn một chút liền xuất thần, mãi cho đến Khương Daniel đem cả bát mì ăn một giọt không dư thừa.

Trong lúc mơ mơ màng màng cảm giác được có người sờ vuốt tiến gian phòng của mình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt, trông thấy ôm chăn mền đứng tại bên giường Khương Daniel.

"Làm sao rồi?" Mệt rã rời tiếng người âm có chút dinh dính, "Ngủ không được sao?"

Khương Daniel đứng bất động, tựa hồ đang suy nghĩ cái gì, qua mấy phút mới rốt cục lề mà lề mề mở miệng, "Hôm nay muốn cùng ca ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, đem mình hướng bên tường dựa vào, chuyển ra càng lớn không gian cho Khương Daniel nằm xuống.

Khương Daniel bọc lấy chăn mền của mình lại đi Ung Thánh Hựu trong chăn chui dáng vẻ để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, "Ngươi hôm nay làm sao rồi ⋯⋯ như thế dính."

Khương Daniel không nói gì.

Quả nhiên không nên ôm quá lớn kỳ vọng sao ⋯⋯ vốn cho là Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì biết hôm nay là sinh nhật của mình mới đặc biệt chạy ra tìm đến mình.

Quả nhiên vẫn là nghĩ quá nhiều a.

"Ca ngủ ngon." Ngay cả như vậy nhưng Khương Daniel hay là nghĩ tham luyến một chút một cái nhân loại khác nhiệt độ, đem thon dài tứ chi ngay tiếp theo chăn mền cùng một chỗ quấn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

"Ừm, ngủ ngon ---- a, thiếu gia, ngày mai đừng đi trường học, mang ngươi đi một nơi."

Khương Daniel đã tiến vào nửa cạn ngủ, không có gì đặc biệt phản ứng cũng không còn kịp suy tư nữa vì cái gì, thế là thuận Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhẹ gật đầu.

"Cho nên ca ngươi muốn mang ta đi đâu a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu một giấc tỉnh lại phát hiện Khương Daniel cả người đều có một trăm tám mươi độ chuyển biến lớn, giống khối cao su đường giống như một ngụm một câu ca, ca, Thánh Hựu ca kêu càng ngày càng mật thiết.

Khương Daniel tối hôm qua ôm Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ đặc biệt ngon. Dĩ vãng trước sinh nhật sau cuối cùng sẽ thấy ác mộng, cuối cùng sẽ mơ tới thút thít mụ mụ, tối hôm qua là lần đầu tiên một đêm không mộng đến hừng đông.

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm thôi, coi như không có sinh nhật chúc phúc lại như thế nào, lâu như vậy đến nay lần thứ nhất sinh nhật có người bồi tiếp còn có thể danh chính ngôn thuận không đi học trường học, tâm tình của hắn đã đặc biệt tốt.

"Ca nói cho ta nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười không đáp, chỉ là dựng lấy Khương Daniel vai tại một gian đầu máy đi trước dừng bước lại.

"Thiếu gia của chúng ta, chúng ta Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở đầu máy làm được cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên, nhìn thoáng qua bên trong lộ ra được nặng cơ, lại quay tới đối đầu Khương Daniel cặp kia trừng lớn con mắt, "Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Từ sau lúc đó Khương Daniel nhưng nói là thay đổi lúc trước chơi tính, việc học thành tích đều có toàn bộ giá trị bay vọt cơ hồ đến có thể xưng toàn trường cấp hắc mã trình độ, cuối cùng càng tại đại học nhập học khảo thí lấy toàn trường thứ nhất thành tích trúng tuyển thành phố S đứng đầu nhất đại học.

Hôm nay chính là Khương Daniel tốt nghiệp trung học thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc trang phục chính thức có mặt Khương Daniel buổi lễ tốt nghiệp, trên mặt mang nụ cười vui mừng.

Màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhanh chóng về tin tức.

Sau lưng truyền đến an tâm tiếng bước chân, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần quay đầu lại đều biết là ai.

"Hừm, Trạng Nguyên." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị người đến ôm vào trong ngực hôn ngừng miệng môi.

Nụ hôn này kéo dài mà bá đạo, lại mang theo Khương Daniel đặc hữu nũng nịu cùng ôn nhu cùng tồn tại khí tức.

"Làm sao luôn như thế không nghe lời, " thẳng đến hai người đều cơ hồ muốn không thở nổi, Khương Daniel mới rốt cục buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ chùy một chút Khương Daniel ngực, ngữ khí ủy khuất, "Bị nhìn thấy làm sao bây giờ?"

"Bị nhìn thấy liền bị nhìn thấy đi, không phải đâu?" Khương Daniel giọng mang ý cười, đưa tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo hướng bên cạnh mình mang, "Ta Ung chấp sự sinh khí rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười âm thanh, "Nào dám, hôm nay là chúng ta tiểu thiếu gia trọng yếu thời gian đâu, khí không được khí không được."

Nói Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ vỗ nhẹ lên Khương Daniel đặt ở bên hông mình không an phận tay, "Nhưng nơi này là công chúng trường hợp, ngoan, nghe lời, thu liễm một chút."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi đẹp trai như vậy, ta sợ người khác yêu ngươi a ⋯⋯" Khương Daniel có chút ủy khuất thu tay về, lại đem cái cằm tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai.

"Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được trên lưng người cả người đại động tác rung động run một cái, duỗi tay nắm chặt tay của hắn.

"Chớ khẩn trương, đi thôi."

Khương Daniel xoay người, không thể tin nhìn xem đứng ở trước mặt mình ba ba.

"Lớn lên cao như vậy a ⋯⋯" Khương lão gia đi lên trước chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, "Là ba ba không tốt, một mực không có hảo hảo đợi tại bên cạnh ngươi. Ba ba thực tế không còn mặt mũi đối ngươi, là ba ba thiếu ngươi một cái vui vẻ tuổi thơ."

Khương Daniel nghe nghe liền đỏ cả vành mắt, "Tính cha, đều đi qua⋯⋯ nào có cái gì có được hay không."

"Cho nên là ngươi đem cha ta gọi trở về?" Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu buổi lễ tốt nghiệp kết thúc sau mua cà phê an vị tại hán sông bên cạnh xem mặt trời lặn, "Ngươi làm sao làm được? Hắn mấy năm qua này chưa từng về nhà qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

"Ngươi muốn biết a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người sang đem đầu tựa ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai.

"Ta nói, ngươi yêu đương, buổi lễ tốt nghiệp lúc muốn giới thiệu đối tượng cho hắn nhận biết."

"Sau đó thì sao? Hai ngươi không đã sớm nhận biết." Khương Daniel bật cười nói.

"Đúng vậy a, ta còn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ đánh ta." Ung Thánh Hựu khoa trương rung động run một cái, chọc cho Khương Daniel cười cong con mắt, "Kết quả hắn nói, lúc trước tuyển ta vốn chính là có nguyên nhân, ngay từ đầu nghe được ngươi có đối tượng còn tưởng rằng đại sự không ổn, cho nên mới gấp trở về ⋯⋯ "

Lời nói giảng đến tận đây, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cũng giống như đột nhiên lý giải cái gì đồng dạng nhìn về phía đối phương, trên mặt là viết kép xấu hổ.

"Xem đi, " cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu đánh vỡ cục diện này, "Dù cho không ở bên người, lão gia hay là hiểu rất rõ ngươi a."

Khương Daniel không nói gì, chỉ là cúi đầu xuống nhẹ nhàng hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán.

"Cho nên, ngươi đừng tức giận hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có chút nũng nịu lấy lòng ý vị, "Tại đại học học tập cho giỏi, một mình đảm đương một phía tiếp nhận sự nghiệp của hắn đi."

"Ta đã sớm không khí hắn." Khương Daniel thanh âm có chút khàn khàn, "Là hắn đem ngươi đưa đến bên cạnh ta."

Nếu như không là sinh mệnh bên trong có khe hở, ánh nắng muốn làm sao chiếu vào.

Hi vọng tại thật lâu về sau tương lai, bên cạnh ta vẫn một mực có ngươi làm bạn.

-

Ta thừa nhận kỳ thật ta không biết rõ lắm mình đang viết gì (che mặt) bản này đại khái mình cũng không dám lại nhìn lần thứ hai đi

Ta nghĩ cuối cùng ta vẫn là yêu nhất Dan Ung ở giữa loại kia lẫn nhau chiếu sáng lẫn nhau sinh hoạt quang mang

Hi vọng tại cực kỳ lâu về sau

Bọn hắn cũng có thể giống như bây giờ một mực làm lẫn nhau ánh nắng


	189. Chapter 189

【 Dan Ung 】 yu u be ha ta ga ác ka っ ta (tối hôm qua là ta sai)

BY hừ Bá Đặc ca ca

Tối hôm qua là ta saiby hừ Bá Đặc ca ca

"Khương Daniel nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, đem hắn đè vào trên giường." Một đạo lạnh như băng máy móc giọng nữ đánh gãy trong phòng hai người đối thoại.

...

Mặc màu trắng áo thun thanh niên nhìn trước mắt Âu phục giày da nam nhân, hơi nghiêng đầu.

"Ca, đây là ý gì a?"

Nội tâm phát điên Ung Thánh Hựu sắp duy trì không ngừng trên mặt vân đạm phong khinh mỉm cười, hắn đối lên trước mắt không hiểu thấu nhỏ bốn tuổi Khương Daniel nói: "Ta cũng không biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp qua rất nhiều Khương Daniel xuất đạo trước ảnh chụp, cũng từng chân tình thực cảm giác đối với mình niên kỉ hạ bạn trai nói: "Nếu như ta có thể tham dự đến ngươi đoạn thời gian kia tốt bao nhiêu a." Nhưng mà, vô luận như thế nào, đều không nên là dưới loại tình huống này.

Trước mắt mặc áo thun quần jean thanh niên rất rõ ràng cũng không phải là một cái bị thu nhỏ Khương Daniel, mà chính là bốn năm trước Khương Daniel. Một cái còn không có nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel.

Cái này Khương Daniel tại mấy phút trước mới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên hệ tính danh, chỉ bằng lấy một cỗ không hiểu thân cận bên trên miệng kêu lên ca. Hắn cố gắng tìm kiếm một phen trí nhớ của mình, xác nhận trước đó chưa từng thấy cái mặt này bên trên mọc ra xinh đẹp nốt ruồi ca ca, thế nhưng là lại không thể nào giải thích trong lòng cảm giác quen thuộc cùng đối phương nhìn thấy mình lúc không khỏi xấu hổ.

Cái thanh âm kia không vang lên nữa, đây là một kiện phổ thông phòng ngủ, thậm chí có thể được xưng là đơn sơ, chỉ có một cái cái bàn cùng một cái giường. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lại phát hiện bọn hắn bị vây ở bên trong, cửa mở không ra, thậm chí màn cửa cũng giống như một mực dính chung một chỗ kéo không nhúc nhích.

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói: "Có lẽ... Chúng ta muốn chiếu vào cái thanh âm kia nói làm? Mặc dù không biết vì cái gì, nhưng nó niệm tên của chúng ta."

Trên thực tế cái thanh âm kia cũng không chỉ nói câu nói kia. Tại bọn hắn bị kéo tiến gian phòng này về sau, nó đầu tiên là chậm ung dung báo ra một cái tên: "Bá đạo tổng giám đốc cùng hắn chó săn nhỏ", sau đó tiếp tục niệm: "Tác giả: Thước thẳng Dan Ung, phối đôi: Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu."

Năm năm trước Khương Daniel có lẽ còn không hiểu ra sao, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đã căn cứ đoạn văn này cơ bản đoán ra nó tại đọc là cái gì.

Nhưng là đối mặt với một mặt mê mang non bản bạn trai, hắn muốn làm sao nói ra, đây là ta cùng ngươi đồng nhân văn đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói lại thôi đồng ý Khương Daniel đề nghị, đối phương coi là đây là hắn kháng cự biểu hiện, có chút ngượng ngùng hư nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đem cánh tay của hắn đè vào trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phối hợp hướng xuống khẽ đảo.

Khương Daniel thẳng tắp đứng tại bên giường, khoảng cách của hai người cũng không gần, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cảm thấy một cỗ không cách nào nói rõ xấu hổ. May mà thanh âm kia rất nhanh tiếp tục:

"Ca là cảm thấy ta nhỏ tuổi a? Vì cái gì không chịu tin mặc ta... Ta, ta là thế nào nghĩ, ngươi vẫn chưa rõ sao?"

"Không phải, ta..."

"Ca hay là đừng nói, là ta lời nói quá nhiều. Nghỉ ngơi đi, chỉ là hôm nay ta phải cùng ca ngủ chung."

"... Ngày mai..."

"Biết, ngài buổi sáng ngày mai có sẽ, bảy điểm được. Ta sẽ không chậm trễ. Nhanh lên ngủ đi, không phải..."

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường ngồi dậy, cùng Khương Daniel hai mặt nhìn nhau nghe xong dùng hai thanh âm của người truyền ra đối thoại, cái kia đạo giọng nữ còn nói: "Tình huống dưới mắt khiến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bất an, nhưng là thông tin thiết bị đều bị tiểu tử này lấy đi, cũng không có biện pháp khác, nhắm mắt lại phiền não trong chốc lát, quyết định vẫn là chờ đến sáng mai lại nói. Ai biết có một cái tay trong bóng đêm sờ lên hắn bên eo..."

Không phải đâu! Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trùng điệp nhảy một cái, vụng trộm liếc một cái bên cạnh một mặt thuần khiết vô tri Khương Daniel, có một loại che lỗ tai hắn xúc động.

Máy móc âm thanh bên trong đột nhiên cắm vào một tiếng bén nhọn "BI ——", tiếp lấy liền không có thanh âm.

"Đây là, làm sao rồi?"

Đại, đại khái là bị che đậy đi. Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt Khương Daniel ngây ngô gương mặt chỉ cảm thấy một trận chột dạ, nhưng mà hắn cũng là lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc mình cùng người yêu đồng nhân văn học, không biết có thể tìm ra điểm cớ gì để giải thích.

Gian phòng bên trong nhất thời vô cùng yên tĩnh, chỉ có đồng hồ tí tách âm thanh. Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức nhìn thoáng qua, chính đi đến nửa đêm hai điểm, cùng hắn đóng sập cửa mà ra chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều.

Khương Daniel cũng liếc mắt, khi đó chuông kim giây đi được rất nhanh, đại khái mười giây liền đi qua một vòng. Hắn suy đoán nói: "Cái kia hẳn là là muốn để chúng ta đợi đến bảy điểm a?"

"... Đại khái là vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bên cạnh xê dịch, "Ngươi cũng ngồi một hồi đi, cứ như vậy hẳn là không cần một giờ liền đến bảy điểm rồi."

Khương Daniel ngồi xuống, nhịn không được tò mò hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi... Có biết hay không ta a?"

"... Ân, xem như thế đi."

"Vậy ta vì cái gì một chút ấn tượng cũng không có chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ tới hắn ngược lại không quan tâm trước mắt khốn cảnh, ngược lại hỏi một vấn đề như vậy, vô ý thức hồi đáp: "Bởi vì ta biết chính là mấy năm về sau ngươi."

Lời mới vừa bật thốt lên liền cảm thấy không ổn, nhưng là lúc này lại bổ cứu cũng thì đã trễ. Khương Daniel có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng không có hoài nghi lời này chân thực tính. Dù sao dưới mắt đã phát sinh quá nhiều khoa học chuyên không cách nào giải thích, không bằng cái này mới có thể là bọn hắn vì sao bị kéo vào cái này kỳ quái không gian nguyên nhân.

Đại khái là trẻ tuổi nóng tính, Khương Daniel không có gì lo lắng sợ hãi cảm xúc, ngược lại là đem đây hết thảy chuyện kỳ quái xem như một cái thú vị tìm ra lời giải trò chơi. Hắn lại hỏi tiếp: "Kia ta của tương lai là thế nào? Chúng ta là tại sao biết?"

Ung Thánh Hựu há hốc mồm, lại không biết trả lời như thế nào.

Ngươi tham gia một cái tranh tài, nhận biết ta. Sau đó chúng ta cùng nhau xuất đạo, về sau giải tán, nhưng chúng ta hay là... Ách, hắn dừng lại suy nghĩ của mình. Nhưng mà những này trước mắt Khương Daniel còn không có trải qua sự tình, thật có thể đối với hắn nói a? Mình có thể hay không vô ý ở giữa cải biến nhân sinh của hắn quỹ tích? Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày lại.

Khương Daniel thấy nam nhân một mực trầm mặc, cũng không thèm để ý, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng lại lên một cái câu chuyện: "Kia Thánh Hựu ca ngươi là làm công việc gì? Cái này có thể hỏi sao —— muộn như vậy ngươi vì cái gì mặc âu phục?"

Nói đến đây cái, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là một trận đau đầu. Trên người âu phục nhưng thật ra là đoàn làm phim trang phục, bởi vì hôm nay quay chụp phát sinh một ít chuyện, mới không thể không mặc âu phục cùng một đôi không vừa chân giày da quay về chỗ ở. Nhưng mà vốn là sứt đầu mẻ trán Ung Thánh Hựu, vừa đẩy cửa ra lại đối bên trên khó nén nộ khí người yêu, chất vấn hắn vì cái gì đụng xấu mình âu yếm trò chơi tay cầm.

Mỏi mệt Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là không năng lực tâm giải thích vài câu, sau đó hai người đại sảo một khung, hắn liền đóng sập cửa ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu trông thấy quần Tây tiếp theo song dở dở ương ương giày chạy đua, là hắn lúc ra cửa tùy tiện mặc lên. Ai ngờ vừa đi thang máy chạy đến dưới lầu, đã nhìn thấy bên ngoài đổ mưa to, vốn định mặc kệ không cố vấn đi ra ngoài lái xe, lại phát hiện trên chân giày chạy đua là Khương Daniel trước đây không lâu tặng lễ tình nhân lễ vật, cuối cùng cũng không có bỏ được gặp mưa. Cái gì cũng không có làm thành, chính lăng lăng đứng tại dưới lầu, liền không hiểu thấu đến gian phòng này.

Hắn thở dài, vẫn không biết bắt đầu nói từ đâu, cuối cùng đành phải nói sang chuyện khác hỏi lại Khương Daniel: "Ngươi đây, ngươi muộn như vậy, đến gian phòng kia trước đó đang làm cái gì."

Người thanh niên ngược lại là không có gì không thể nói, lúc này trở lại: "Đang luyện múa! Hôm nay lúc đầu cũng nghĩ đang luyện múa phòng suốt đêm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel so với hiện tại có mấy phần ngây ngô hình dáng, nhưng là giữa lông mày hay là có một cỗ quen thuộc sáng rực thiêu đốt hỏa diễm, phảng phất không có cái gì có thể ngăn cản hắn tiến lên bộ pháp. Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trước nay chưa từng có mềm, đưa tay sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu, ngữ khí là chính hắn cũng không có ý thức được nhu hòa.

"Tương lai của ngươi phi thường tốt, phi thường hạnh phúc."

Khương Daniel an tâm cười lên, một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt biến mất không gặp. Hắn nhìn vẻ mặt vẻ mệt mỏi nam nhân, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Kia ca đâu? Cũng rất hạnh phúc sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nghẹn lại. Hắn nghĩ, quay phim không tính thuận lợi, còn không cẩn thận đụng xấu trò chơi tay cầm, lại bởi vậy cùng người yêu lớn ầm ĩ một trận. Nếu như muốn nói may mắn, như vậy cái từ này giống như chưa từng sẽ thuận lý thành chương giáng lâm đến được xưng là tay thúi trên người hắn. Thế nhưng là, hạnh phúc?

Nam nhân cuối cùng nhẹ gật đầu.

Mặc dù biết mỏi mệt, sẽ cãi lộn, hai người vụng về rèn luyện lấy sinh hoạt, chuyện không như ý nhiều như vậy, thế nhưng là cùng với ngươi,

—— "Rất hạnh phúc."

...

Ung Thánh Hựu lại mở mắt ra lúc, chỉ cảm thấy trên lưng băng lạnh buốt lạnh, quan sát một chút bốn phía, mới phát hiện mình đã trở về, dựa vào dưới lầu đại đường trên tường co ro. Còn không đợi hắn vuốt thanh đầu mối, bên tai truyền đến thang máy tiếng mở cửa, lại nói tiếp là dép lê vội vã giẫm trên mặt đất gạch bên trên tiếng bước chân.

Người tới một tay chống đỡ đem dù, một cái tay khác chào đón ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, lấy mái tóc loạn vểnh đầu hướng trên bả vai hắn cọ. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn ngơ, dở khóc dở cười đem hắn đẩy ra.

"Ngươi ở trong phòng chống đỡ cái gì dù."

Khương Daniel ủy khuất đem dù thu vào, "Nhất thời nóng vội nha, ai bảo ca cứ như vậy chạy đến." Tiếp lấy lại vội vàng nói, "Không nên tức giận có được hay không, là ta..."

"Tối hôm qua là ta sai." Ung Thánh Hựu ngắt lời hắn, "Ta không cẩn thận làm hư trò chơi của ngươi tay cầm, còn không có nói cho ngươi."

"Cái gì ngươi ta, ca còn cần cùng ta phân cái này à..." Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm, lại nhịn không được bật cười, đưa tay chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nốt ruồi.

"Ngay tại hạ tới tìm ngươi trước đó, ta giống như —— nói đến thật rất kỳ quái, ta giống như hoa vài giây đồng hồ làm một giấc mộng." Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào thang máy, con mắt lóe sáng sáng, "Trong mộng ta thế mà là mấy năm trước ta, nhưng là cái kia ta gặp ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu lo lắng.

Khương Daniel cau mày lông, giống như tại cố gắng nhớ lại cái kia mấy phút trước mộng.

"Tựa hồ phát sinh một chút chuyện kỳ quái, nhớ không rõ nha." Hắn cười lên, nho nhỏ nốt ruồi nước mắt giấu ở tiếu văn bên trong, "Nhưng là ở trong mơ ca nói, ngươi cùng với ta, rất hạnh phúc."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại gật đầu, đem hắn loạn thất bát tao tóc sắp xếp như ý.

"Chúng ta về sau không được ầm ĩ đỡ, được không."

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu liền vi phạm cái này ước định.

"Ngươi cắn ở đây cũng quá dễ thấy đi? ! Còn thế nào nhập kính a! Khương! Nghĩa! Xây!"

"Ca dùng điểm che hà liền tốt nha."

"..."

"... A! Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi làm sao tâm nhãn nhỏ như vậy a! Đau quá!"

"Ầy, che hà."

FIN.


	190. Chapter 190

STAY

*ooc

*by/ anh tuấn tai nghe

"- All you have to do is stay."

00.

Ánh nắng ôn nhu trải rơi xuống dưới thời điểm, Khương Daniel ngay tại bản nháp bản bên trên vẽ lấy tiểu nhân.

Ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mũi, ít ỏi môi, nhỏ vụn tóc trán cùng ngậm lấy nước mắt, chứa một vòng ôn nhuận ý cười, cuối cùng tại trắng noãn trên má rơi xuống ba viên tinh, xong rồi.

Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem chính nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa tay đi nhẹ nhàng đâm hai lần gò má của đối phương, liền nhìn thấy người dài tiệp chợt run lên một cái, lông mày nhăn lại đồng thời miệng bên trong cũng phát ra nhỏ vụn, mang theo bất mãn ưm.

Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian thu tay lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem, phảng phất trước mắt mỗi một tấm hình tượng đều là trân bảo.

Phần này không cách nào thổ lộ tâm ý, để hắn hảo hảo vui vẻ.

01.

\- W aiting for the time to pass you by.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian rất sớm liền quen biết, hắn đến nay còn nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, quan tại bọn hắn lần đầu gặp.

Nho nhỏ Khương Daniel theo phụ mẫu từ Busan chuyển đến Seoul sinh hoạt, mua ở giữa rộng rãi mà tiện nghi phòng ở, Khương Daniel cảm thấy nơi này tiện nghi nguyên nhân cũng là bởi vì ở vào kiểu cũ trong tiểu khu, trong thang lầu khắp nơi tràn ngập cổ xưa khí tức.

Đại nhân vội vàng khuân đồ thời điểm hắn chỉ có một người tùy ý tại trên cầu thang ngồi xuống hủy đi một bao kẹo mềm, trong tay nắm bắt Spider-Man tạo hình ngọn đèn nhỏ, cúi đầu đem trên mặt đất một khối nhỏ khốc Tự Thủy nước đọng màu đen vết tích nhìn qua ngẩn người, một mình trong đầu lặng lẽ làm một cái liên quan tới siêu anh hùng mộng.

Đang lúc Spider-Man sắp chiến thắng nhân vật phản diện thời điểm một đôi giày xâm nhập tầm mắt của hắn, sạch sẽ dây giày buộc phải cũng chỉnh tề, cùng Khương Daniel luôn luôn vặn thành một đống dây giày không giống, mấy bước về sau cứ như vậy thẳng tắp dừng ở trước mắt hắn.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới rốt cục nhấc đầu, thiếu niên thanh tú khuôn mặt cùng trên má kia ba viên nốt ruồi từ đây vào ở buồng tim của hắn.

". . Tri. . Spider-Man. . . . ?"

Hiển nhiên còn có chút mơ hồ, Khương Daniel miệng bên trong vô ý thức liền đem mới trong đầu đen đỏ thân ảnh nói ra, trêu đến người tới một trận mộng, gãi gãi cái cằm ý đồ giải thích.

". Cái kia. . Ta không phải Spider-Man nha."

Lúc này mới đột nhiên kịp phản ứng mình hồ ngôn loạn ngữ thứ gì tiểu hài lập tức đỏ thấu mặt, nói quanh co một trận về sau vội vàng giơ lên kẹo mềm cùng Tiểu Dạ đèn hướng người đưa tới.

"Là. . Là hỏi ngươi có muốn hay không chơi cái này! Là Spider-Man tạo hình Tiểu Dạ đèn, ầy, giống như vậy dao một chút liền sáng. . . . . Kẹo mềm cũng mời ngươi ăn! Rất ngọt, mật đào vị. . . ! !"

Nói rõ như vậy hiển có mấy phần gượng ép, nhưng đối phương cũng không có tiếp lấy hỏi nhiều, chỉ là đem khóe miệng giương phải cao hơn một chút.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù xem ra khó tả nhưng là coi như dễ dàng nhớ. Lời nói nói ngươi là đem đến lầu tám bên phải trong gian phòng đó a? Nhà ta ở bên trái, về sau cùng ngươi chính là hàng xóm. Ngươi tên gì? Hẳn là so với ta nhỏ hơn a?"

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel. ! Là 96 niên sinh."

"Hắc hắc vậy ta lớn hơn ngươi một tuổi, ta là 95 năm, về sau ngươi liền tùy ý điểm, gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca cái gì đều được. Vừa rồi nhưng thật ra là nhìn một mình ngươi ngồi ở chỗ này cho nên muốn hỏi ngươi có muốn hay không đến nhà ta cùng nhau chơi đùa, thế nào? Muốn tới sao?"

Tiểu Khương đồng học không nói hai lời điểm điểm đầu, đứng lên phủi mông một cái bên trên tro, chạy đến đại nhân bên cạnh đi nói một tiếng về sau liền theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi sát vách chơi.

"Vậy ta nếu là cái người xấu làm sao bây giờ?"

Về sau mỗi khi nhớ tới việc này thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu tổng là ưa thích cười đối Khương Daniel hỏi một câu như vậy.

"Ca mới không phải người xấu, tiểu hài tử nhìn người rất chuẩn."

Khương Daniel nhai lấy kẹo mềm hàm hàm hồ hồ, một giây sau cái túi trong tay liền bị người đoạt đi, đối phương cười đến giảo hoạt cực.

"Bác sĩ nói không thể ăn nhiều, nghĩ nghĩ tới ngươi răng."

". . . A. . . . . Ca. ."

Đối phương tiu nghỉu xuống đậu đậu mắt để Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong óc của mình vì hắn thêm cái trước cẩu cẩu đặc hiệu, sau đó không khỏi bị mình ý nghĩ chọc cho "Phốc phốc" một tiếng bật cười Ung Thánh Hựu đối đại cẩu chó nháy mắt mấy cái, đem kẹo mềm túi dùng cái kẹp đóng kín về sau cất vào trong túi xách của mình.

"Đều nói ta là người xấu."

Khương Daniel thần sắc lại nghiêm túc.

"Thánh Hựu ca là ta thấy qua người tốt nhất,

Trăm phần trăm cam đoan."

02.

\- Hope the winds of change will change your mind.

"Đang nghe sao? Daniel?"

Mới biết được nhân tâm nghĩ lại phiêu hốt bộ dáng Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được tiến tới dùng tay tại mắt người trước nhẹ nhàng quơ quơ, Khương Daniel lúc này mới tranh thủ thời gian một bên lẩm bẩm "Thật có lỗi, thật có lỗi." Một bên hút hút cái mũi tràn ra một cái lộ ra thỏ răng tiếu dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài đem tay thu hồi về sau xoa xoa mi tâm của mình cùng thái dương, lại cũng cảm thấy mình nên quen thuộc.

Bọn hắn từ khi trở thành hàng xóm về sau vẫn đều xem như tại cùng nhau lớn lên, cũng có thể được xưng tụng là "Thanh mai trúc mã", mặc dù không có thanh mai, trúc mã ngược lại là có hai cái.

Hai người cùng tiến lên xong cùng một chỗ tiểu học về sau lại lên cùng một chỗ sơ trung, đọc xong cùng một chỗ sơ trung về sau lại tiến cùng một chỗ cao trung, trùng hợp phải làm cho người không quá có thể tin tưởng.

Đồng bộ suất kinh người, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường dùng "Chúng ta Niel không sẽ trở thành ca ca nhỏ theo đuôi a?" Đến trêu chọc hai đôi phương câu, Khương Daniel lúc này liền sẽ cười khúc khích gãi gãi đầu.

"Hẳn là nói ta cùng ca hữu duyên mới đúng."

Sự thật chứng minh không phải nhỏ theo đuôi cũng coi là lẫn nhau dán, chủ nhiệm lớp muốn đem ngồi cùng bàn hai người điều đi thời điểm luôn có thể thu được song trọng kháng nghị. Khương Daniel sẽ dùng sức la hét nói "Không được không được!" Như vậy, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thì là ngồi tại chỗ không nhúc nhích tiến hành im ắng cự tuyệt tỏ thái độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích Khương Daniel, bọn hắn cộng đồng hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết, Kim Tại Hoán cũng biết, thậm chí có người có thể từ Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel vô hạn dung túng bên trong đoán được.

Thế giới này khả năng chỉ có Khương Daniel mình không biết.

"Ngươi về sau muốn làm cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng má yên lặng nhìn qua Khương Daniel, cái trước dùng một cái tay khác tại trên bàn học nhẹ nhàng trừ đấm không có điểm hỗn loạn tiết tấu, cái sau từ bỏ cắn đầu bút, quệt mồm có phần là buồn rầu rất lâu mới chợt nhớ tới cái gì, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh.

"Làm cái hoạ sĩ đi! Không phải chuyên trách mangaka cũng không phải chuyên môn tranh minh hoạ sư, họa vật mình muốn liền tốt, tùy tâm sở dục đại bút huy sái cái chủng loại kia."

"Ha ha vậy rất tốt a, chúng ta Niel đi nghệ thuật đường."

"Đúng không! Ta không quá ưa thích trói buộc cảm giác, hắc hắc."

Khương Daniel đem đầu nhẹ nhàng gối ở trước mặt mình sách chồng lên, nghiêng mặt đi nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn bản nháp bản tại đống đồ này phía dưới cùng nhất, phía trên liền tất cả đều là họa.

Từ đủ mọi màu sắc xán lạn tinh hệ đến xem ra sẽ rất mềm mại ngọt ngào bánh kẹo, lại từ siêu anh hùng các loại hình tượng đến một chút nhàm chán lúc nhỏ biểu lộ, còn có hắn thích nhất ca ca.

Đại khái chính là học sinh cấp ba trong đầu dung thân nạp thế giới toàn bộ.

Bình thường bọn hắn tan học sẽ cùng đi, đi ngang qua bên đường quầy ăn vặt lúc Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy thèm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ xoa xoa tóc của hắn, đem phục tùng kiểu tóc biến thành bồ công anh.

"Hôm nay tại nhà ngươi ăn cơm?"

"Ừm!"

Hai nhà người làm hàng xóm nhận biết về sau quan hệ rất tốt, cũng có chút vui mừng hai tiểu hài tử có thể chơi đến cùng một chỗ. Hai nhà nghĩ ra thay phiên cho bọn hắn hai làm cơm tối ăn chủ ý, dạng này liền có thể mỗi nhà đều cách cái một hai ngày có một lần thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

Cơm nước xong xuôi về sau Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi chơi một hồi liền sẽ đi bên trên nhu đạo khóa, hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính là ở nơi đó quen. Khương Daniel có khi sẽ cùng theo đi xem, bất quá càng nhiều thời điểm hắn nguyện ý trong nhà ổ, nghe một chút ca hoặc là vẽ tranh đồ.

Đoạn thời gian trước dưới lầu mới tới chỉ mèo hoang, Khương Daniel cho ăn mấy ngày sau nhịn không được lĩnh trở về nhà. Bất quá tiểu gia hỏa khả năng không quá thích ứng, rõ ràng dưới lầu lúc là cái dính nhân tinh, vào phòng ngược lại trở nên dễ kinh lại không dễ gần.

Ung Thánh Hựu là hữu tâm nguyện ý thân cận con mèo này, bất quá đối phương luôn luôn không nguyện ý cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chơi.

"Có phải hay không là đố kị ca soái?"

"Đồ ngốc. Mèo nào biết được những thứ này."

03.

\- I could give a thousand reasons why.

"Viên kia chính là Bắc Cực tinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên chọc chọc Khương Daniel, lập tức đưa tay đi chỉ vào tấm màn đen bên trên lóe viên kia Cô Tinh.

Lầu tám là tầng cao nhất, hai nhà thương lượng về sau đem sân thượng đả thông liền cùng một chỗ, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên xong nhu đạo về nhà rửa mặt về sau liền sẽ ôm hai tấm tấm thảm kêu lên Khương Daniel cùng tiến lên đi.

Một trương tấm thảm đệm lên, một trương tấm thảm che kín, thường thường đang chơi đùa lúc liền cùng một chỗ nằm xuống khỏa thành một đoàn, hai người thiếu niên mang theo kịch liệt nhịp tim lẳng lặng mà sắp tối không nhìn qua. Khương Daniel luôn luôn rất sùng bái cái này ca, trong đầu sao có thể trang nhiều như vậy tri thức?

"Nhưng ta toán học kém đến bạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn le lưỡi làm cái mặt quỷ, gió đêm tinh nghịch đem hai người tóc trán nhẹ nhàng vung lên tới. Khương Daniel rất dễ khốn, lúc đầu vừa mới còn tại đối người nói liên miên lải nhải lấy thứ gì có không có, kết quả chỉ chốc lát sau liền không có âm thanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người nhìn qua người an ổn ngủ bộ dáng không khỏi giương môi, trầm ổn tiếng hít thở cùng hơi lạnh không khí chậm rãi đan vào với nhau, hắn phải làm cái ai cũng không biết mộng đẹp.

"Về nhà sớm ờ chúng ta Niel."

"Ừm!"

Học kỳ mới lựa chọn câu lạc bộ thời điểm Khương Daniel đương nhiên lựa chọn mỹ thuật xã, nhưng bởi vì câu lạc bộ hoạt động là tại sau khi tan học, hai người bọn họ liền không có cách nào lại đồng thời về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn phải đi bên trên nhu đạo khóa, liền càng không pháp kéo. Thế là tổng sẽ xuất hiện cỡ lớn khuyển ở cửa trường học đem người dán một hồi lâu mới rũ cụp lấy khóe miệng đưa mắt nhìn người ở dưới ánh tà dương đi xa thân ảnh.

Câu lạc bộ cũng thường có liên hoan, không chỉ có là xã đoàn nội bộ, từng cái câu lạc bộ ở giữa vì hữu hảo ở chung cũng thường cử hành. Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều chỉ cầm một chén nước trái cây ngồi nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, trong đầu nghĩ đến ca ca là không phải đã trở về, có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon.

Trước đó cuối tuần cùng một chỗ tại nhà mình lúc ăn cơm lão mụ còn tổng cho Thánh Hựu ca thêm thịt, cho nên khẳng định ủy khuất không được. Tiểu Khương đồng học không khỏi nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhấm nuốt đồ ăn thường có chút phình lên quai hàm, thật là tựa như con sóc đồng dạng đáng yêu.

Khương Daniel vì trong đầu cảnh tượng mà nhẫn không ngừng cười trộm, kịp phản ứng xác nhận bốn phía không ai chú ý mình về sau mới có một lần nữa tùy ý mình lâm vào tưởng tượng.

Hip-hop xã hội trưởng chính là lúc kia chú ý tới hắn.

Đột nhiên nhận điên cuồng theo đuổi Khương Daniel có chút không biết làm sao mà nhìn xem trên bàn đồ ăn vặt cùng hoa tươi, chứa thư tình phong thư một góc vi phạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cười chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai.

"Chúng ta Niel rất không tệ a. Nếu như Niel về sau có thích người, ca khẳng định trăm phần trăm ủng hộ ngươi theo đuổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem túi sách cất kỹ về sau đưa tay đi vuốt vuốt người bởi vì sáng sớm mà có chút rối tung tóc, hắn tiểu hài là trên đời tốt nhất bảo vật, vĩnh viễn đáng giá có được đồ tốt nhất.

Vậy mình cũng hẳn là là đối phương tốt nhất ca ca, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn nhịn không được mình đi để ý.

Hôm nay hoa là hai mươi đóa, hôm qua là mười đóa, thư tình phong thư từ màu nâu biến thành kim sắc. Trên mặt bàn cùng bàn trong bụng hết thảy nhiều ba bao kẹo mềm, tất cả đều là dâu tây vị. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhíu nhíu mày, Khương Daniel rõ ràng thích nhất mật đào vị.

Hip-hop xã hội trưởng nghỉ giữa khóa tại cửa ra vào xuất hiện năm lần, Khương Daniel chú ý tới hai lần, về sau bị kêu lên đi một lần, trở về thời điểm thính tai có chút đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết bọn hắn trò chuyện thứ gì, nhưng xem ra nhất định rất vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhàm chán dùng cái nĩa đâm cơm hộp bên trong súp lơ, giả vờ như không thèm để ý, ánh mắt lại nhiều lần tinh chuẩn rơi vào bị Hip-hop xã hội trưởng mời đi cùng nhau ăn cơm trên thân người, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn hồi lâu rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng.

"Hảo hảo ăn rau quả, không phải người nào đó lại muốn nhắc tới ngươi."

"Không, hắn sẽ không."

Một giây sau, bị đâm thật lâu rau quả liền cũng đều bị rửa qua.

04.

\- And I know you, and you 've got to.

Khương Daniel đối Hip-hop xã hội trưởng cũng không có cảm giác gì, nhưng trở ngại đối phương quá độ nhiệt tình luôn luôn không có cách nào cự tuyệt, tới tới đi đi cũng có chút được ăn cả ngã về không cảm giác.

Mình chỉ cần khi Thánh Hựu ca tri kỷ đệ đệ liền tốt, mình hẳn là cũng còn có thể, cũng còn có thể thích người khác a?

Dần dần, hắn cũng không có mới đầu như vậy mâu thuẫn Hip-hop xã hội trưởng, đến đằng sau bị người hẹn ra đi xem phim thời điểm, trong phim ảnh nam nhân vật nữ chính khóc bù lu bù loa, Khương Daniel quay đầu mắt nhìn đối phương tại quang ảnh bên trong rõ ràng âm thầm bên mặt, trong thoáng chốc phảng phất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hình dáng.

Có lẽ cứ như vậy đi, đây chính là kết luận đi. Nơi tay bị đột nhiên nắm chặt lúc Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy.

"Thánh Hựu ca? Ngươi có đang nghe à. . . ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất trạng thái không tính rất tốt, thường thường thất thần, đến mức Khương Daniel đã lâu cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tại trên sân thượng đệm tấm thảm nằm xuống lúc cũng còn có chút hoảng hốt, thẳng đến kinh lôi vang lên.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta giống như thích hắn."

Bốn phía yên tĩnh im ắng, duy chỉ có một hình bóng thẳng tắp lan tràn đến Ung Thánh Hựu mũi chân trái, hắn một mực đi theo Khương Daniel bên cạnh, đối phương bên mặt hắn ngẩng đầu một cái liền có thể trông thấy.

Khương Daniel còn tại khoa tay lấy cái gì, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu một chữ cũng không nghe rõ, trong mắt của hắn giờ phút này chỉ có đối phương lộ ra nét mặt tươi cười, phồn tinh chiếu rọi Khương Daniel đôi tròng mắt kia lập loè phát ra ánh sáng, giống như là phiến nát chấm nhỏ hồ nước.

Cái này một cái chớp mắt Ung Thánh Hựu thống khổ giống như mất đi trọng lực, trở thành một mảnh lơ lửng tại thiên không bên trong, khô cạn, không có một ngọn cỏ đảo hoang, chống đỡ lấy hi vọng mặt trời cuối cùng vẫn là nghẹn ngào câm tại vô biên vô tận trong màn đêm.

Phong hòa đau đớn đều không có tới.

Đánh bại hắn, chỉ là không có vật gì.

"Vậy hắn nhất định là cái người rất tốt đi, thế nào, chúng ta Niel lại cùng ca nói nhiều giảng chuyện của hắn a?"

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật tuyệt không muốn nghe, hắn chỉ muốn mau mau thoát đi. Thoát đi khối này tấm thảm, cái này sân thượng, tòa nhà này, thế giới này, thoát đi bên người người này vô hạn nụ cười ôn nhu.

Thế là Khương Daniel không qua bao lâu liền đáp ứng Hip-hop xã hội trưởng lần nữa tỏ tình, đại khái ra vì loại nào đó tinh thần trách nhiệm cùng lần đầu yêu đương cảm giác thiêng liêng thần thánh, thiếu niên một bầu nhiệt huyết cùng tâm tư rất dễ dàng liền toàn hoa ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu lại trở thành một người.

Sủng ái đệ đệ dán đối tượng lại cũng không phải mình, cũng không nên là mình, Ung Thánh Hựu tan học thời điểm thỉnh thoảng sẽ nhìn xem bên cạnh trống rỗng làm ngẩn người, Khương Daniel lại bị Hip-hop xã hội trưởng kêu lên đi, bất quá càng nhiều thời điểm hắn càng muốn nâng má nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc.

Hết thảy đều là tốt đẹp như vậy, sinh hoạt lại giấu giếm gợn sóng.

Kim Tại Hoán về sau nhịn không được, tại Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa nhìn qua bên ngoài ngẩn người thời điểm chậm ung dung trêu chọc bên trên một câu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi biết không, ngươi bộ dáng bây giờ tựa như chỉ đang đợi thứ gì, từ trong biển sâu chậm rãi lên bờ ướt sũng mỹ nhân ngư. Không, hẳn là mỹ nam cá."

Trên thực tế Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thường hốc mắt ướt át, bất quá khẳng định là bởi vì phía ngoài tia sáng quá lóa mắt mà bức đi ra, hắn hút hút cái mũi về sau nghĩ như vậy, lại chắc chắn ba phần. Tất cả mọi thứ đều sẽ phát xảy ra nguy hiểm tín hiệu, tỉ như mỹ nhân ngư.

Cá nếu là lên bờ, tóm lại rất nhanh liền sẽ chết mất.

Tới gần trong thành phố mỹ thuật thời điểm tranh tài Ung Thánh Hựu mời một ngày nhu đạo khóa giả, chuẩn bị đi xem một chút Khương Daniel hai ngày này một mực ở bên tai mình lầm bầm chưa hoàn thành họa tác.

Hắn trước kia cũng đi nhìn qua Khương Daniel, thiếu niên tái nhợt ngón tay cùng thuốc màu dây dưa tại một khối, tại vải vẽ bên trên mở ra tiên diễm đóa hoa, Khương Daniel thích trực tiếp dùng tay đi bôi lên.

"Dạng này rất nghệ thuật nha, không phải sao."

Ân, rất tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tình nghĩ như vậy, ngoài miệng không có thể nói ra cái gì đến, đành phải trên mặt lấy mỉm cười hồi phục.

Sau đó hắn liền chú ý tới hành lang góc rẽ một đống người. Hip-hop xã hội trưởng ở chen chúc lên đồng sắc có chút đắc ý, lúc này thanh âm so với bình thường cũng cất cao mấy cái điều.

"Ta làm sao có thể là nghiêm túc, nói thật ta đối cái kia ngốc đại cá đã dính. Ai, tìm cái thời gian rót đổ về sau hạ điểm thuốc bên trên gôn liền có thể trực tiếp ném."

05.

\- Make it on your own, but we don 't have to grow up, we can stay forever young.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người tiếu dung chỉ cảm thấy huyết dịch khắp người đều muốn ngưng kết, lạnh đến muốn mạng, khi nắm đấm của hắn hung ác lực vung bên trên người kia gương mặt thời điểm sau lưng truyền đến vật nặng rơi xuống đất thanh âm.

Hắn vừa quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng thẳng tắp nát trên mặt đất thuốc màu hộp, rõ ràng là đông đảo tiên diễm sắc thái, rơi cùng một chỗ lại chậm rãi uốn lượn thành ô trọc dòng sông.

"Vậy cứ như vậy đi, Khương đồng học, chúng ta chia tay."

Hip-hop xã hội trưởng thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu ngây người một lát đối người phần bụng chính là một quyền, nghĩ đến nơi này cách mỹ thuật văn phòng không xa cho nên cũng không tốt trực tiếp đánh lên, chỉ có thể hung hăng quẳng xuống lời nói sau cũng không quay đầu lại mang theo người biến mất tại cuối hành lang.

Khương Daniel hay là đứng tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn trên mặt đất phun nở hoa. Trong đầu nghĩ là mấy ngày nay lại từ trong nhà chuồn mất, nguyên bản thu dưỡng con kia mèo hoang.

". . . . Ngươi. Đều nghe thấy rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút sợ hãi, ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức nắm chặt mà có chút trắng bệch, lòng bàn tay thịt mềm bị móng tay bóp phải đau nhức.

"Niel. . . ."

Hồi lâu không nói gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đến thời gian phảng phất cũng nhanh muốn ngưng kết, ngưng kết tại cái này kỳ dị thời gian điểm lên.

Tuế nguyệt tại lúc này đình chỉ chảy xuôi, chảy xiết nước chảy vọt tới Khương Daniel trong mắt, nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối ngửa đầu, kiên trì không có để kia một hai giọt lạnh buốt đồ vật rơi xuống mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn vẫn đứng, thẳng đến mặt trời chỉ tàn một vòng quang thảm đạm treo ở chân trời bên trên cũng không động tới, nó khả năng muốn như vậy một mực đang trong vũ trụ giấu đi, sau đó quên xa xôi trong thành nhỏ còn có dạng này không có ý nghĩa tồn tại.

Thế là nó tùy ý ẩm ướt mưa khí lôi cuốn lấy lúc này sâu nhất tuyệt vọng, đem phần này không chịu nổi chôn sâu tiến trong lòng đất đi.

Trong không khí chính chậm rãi hòa hợp hơi nước, thời gian dần qua tất cả đều hội tụ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong hốc mắt.

Kỳ thật rất quái dị, Khương Daniel cũng không phải là thương tâm, nhưng dù sao trả giá nhiều như vậy chân thành hay là khó tránh khỏi có chút đau đau nhức. Người trước mắt nhăn lại đến lông mày đem hắn tâm dùng sức nắm chặt thành một đoàn, Khương Daniel nhấc tay, cuối cùng lại chán nản từ không trung duỗi về.

Hắn rốt cục vẫn là không có đi đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ để lại một vòng hoảng hốt, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tầm mắt dần dần bắt đầu mơ hồ bóng lưng. Giống như là một cái đụng hỏa diễm hài tử.

Mặc dù vẫn hướng tới hỏa diễm mỹ lệ cùng ấm áp, nhưng là đã lại không có dũng khí một lần nữa duỗi ra hai tay.

Kia là hắn ánh sáng, hắn hỏa diễm, không nên vì chính mình thụ thương.

Sau đó Khương Daniel bắt đầu trốn tránh Ung Thánh Hựu. Bắt đầu trước chỉ là không sẽ cùng nhau đi, sau đó lại xưa nay chưa thấy đi tìm lão sư thỉnh cầu điều đi chỗ ngồi, lại dứt khoát lập tức mời mấy xung quanh giả.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đi hỏi Khương bá mẫu, đối phương cũng chỉ là xin lỗi nói câu không rõ lắm liền đóng cửa lại.

Mấy tuần sau Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lại lần lúc gặp mặt vẫn như cũ là tại ẩm ướt mà chật chội trong thang lầu, ánh nắng từ tường xám chỗ cao nhất hình vuông trong miệng nhỏ trèo tiến đến, tràn ngập cổ xưa khí tức, rõ ràng chiếu ra trong không khí bụi bặm.

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm thân thể chính cười đùa con kia từ trong nhà đào tẩu mèo, kết quả là con kia bị cào cằm híp con ngươi thoải mái mà phù phù phù tiểu gia hỏa phát hiện ra trước Ung Thánh Hựu, run lẩy bẩy lỗ tai do dự hai ba giây về sau lập tức né ra.

Nó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không thân.

Lần này Khương Daniel cũng rốt cục quay đầu trông thấy hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đối phương ở giữa không trung hơi cuộn tròn lấy chưa thu nạp đầu ngón tay nhất định còn lưu lại loại kia ấm áp mà mềm mại xúc cảm.

Không nói một lời, hai người ánh mắt chỉ là ngắn ngủi một lát tương giao, lại đem lẫn nhau vạch phải mình đầy thương tích.

Khương Daniel trước đứng lên, hay là không có từ bỏ tại mình xấu hổ lúc lại dùng tay đi gãi gãi sau gáy thói quen, từ Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh chen quá hạn dù cho đem thân thể bên cạnh phải rất lợi hại cũng khó tránh khỏi tại cái này chật hẹp địa phương đụng đối phương vai.

Quay đầu thời điểm Khương Daniel đã biến mất, ngay cả bóng lưng đều không nỡ thừa một cái, chỉ đem mắt sừng kia nốt ruồi nhỏ lưu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu càng không ngừng quơ.

06.

\- Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola, underneath the rising sun.

Khương Daniel ra trong thang lầu về sau mới phát hiện áo sơmi màu trắng bên trên bẩn một khối, hẳn là mình vừa rồi nghiêng người thời điểm không cẩn thận cọ đến chưa bong ra từng màng tường tro. Hắn nguyên vốn cho là mình lại không còn có cơ hội nhìn thấy con mèo kia, bây giờ xem ra chỉ là không thích bị nuôi nhốt, cho nên quả quyết thoát đi chính mình.

Ca ca giống như vừa gầy, Khương Daniel vỗ tay hồi tưởng đến mới tình cảnh nghĩ đến có chút thất thần, vò mèo lúc đầu ngón tay loại kia mềm mại xúc cảm để hắn nhớ tới trước kia tại trên sân thượng lúc nghỉ ngơi, mình cũng là như vậy nhè nhẹ khuấy động lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tóc trán.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn yêu thích đem đầu gối lên hắn trên gối nghỉ ngơi, ngẫu nhiên hào hứng đến hắn liền sẽ lặng lẽ thừa dịp người ngủ thời điểm cho đối phương đâm cái nơ con bướm, nhìn qua cười ngây ngô một hồi lại lặng lẽ gỡ xuống.

Chân lại bởi vậy mà run lên, nhưng Khương Daniel không nỡ động. Hắn lúc này đi tới mới cảm nhận được bởi vì vừa rồi ngồi xổm quá lâu chân dần dần phun lên chua xót, Khương Daniel nhịn không được dừng lại dùng tay chống đỡ đầu gối, dùng sức nhắm hai mắt lại.

Tựa hồ dừng bước không tiến lên người chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi.

Sân thượng hai người đều không có lại cùng đi qua, trung ương bị sào phơi đồ một phân thành hai, hai nhà người ở chung theo lấy bọn hắn trở nên càng thêm khách khí, đều hiểu đối phương là đang dần dần xa cách.

Khương Daniel rời khỏi mỹ thuật xã, ngược lại học quyền kích, bởi vì thể năng tốt cho nên ngoài ý muốn cũng thích ứng rất khá. Trước kia dùng để bôi lên thuốc màu ngón tay trùm lên băng vải, trắng nõn trên gương mặt cũng bắt đầu thường thường xuất hiện một chút tím xanh vết tích.

Ung Thánh Hựu đau lòng, nhưng là hắn không có cách nào nói, chỉ có thể nhíu lại lông mày lẳng lặng ngồi tại chỗ, dùng bút tra tấn mình sách.

Bằng vào học quyền kích Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền giao đến một đám mới "Bằng hữu", tại những người kia giật dây hạ tìm nhàn rỗi thời gian đi đánh lỗ tai, lại lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành kim sắc, tại nam nữ bên trong nhân khí lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được tăng mạnh.

Cơ hồ mỗi ngày Khương Daniel bàn trong bụng đều sẽ xuất hiện mới lễ vật hoặc là thư tình, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn có hay không nhìn kỹ, nhưng hắn biết Khương Daniel luôn luôn lặng lẽ ném đi.

Bọn hắn hiện tại phân biệt ngồi ở phòng học hai đầu, hình thành một đầu đường chéo, một đầu là náo nhiệt nhất, một đầu là vắng vẻ nhất, cũng chỉ có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán còn thường đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm.

Nhưng Khương Daniel giống như là đối nghịch, thường thường đột nhiên đánh gãy đối thoại của bọn họ, sau đó cười đùa lấy dùng một chút việc nhỏ đem hai người cho gọi đi, một ánh mắt cũng không phân cho lúng túng ca ca.

Dù cho dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cách nào đối người chán ghét, chỉ là không nói gì dung túng đệ đệ hành vi. Có khi hai người mặt đối mặt về sau Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, Khương Daniel liền sẽ bay nhanh qua loa tắc trách hai câu về sau đào tẩu, chỉ lưu Ung Thánh Hựu một người tiếp tục đứng tại chỗ, đem lời nói một lần nữa chắn về ngực.

Hắn lời muốn nói có rất nhiều, tỉ như đối Khương Daniel mới tạo hình, hắn không phải cùng lão sư đồng dạng tới thuyết giáo, là thật tâm cảm thấy còn rất đẹp mắt. Lại tỉ như đối người đột nhiên thực hiện giới đường tuyên ngôn, lại tỉ như đối người gia nhập quyền kích xã sự tình.

Mặt giống như lại nhọn một chút, trên tay máu ứ đọng đau không, không nên quá miễn cưỡng chính mình. Ung Thánh Hựu thân là ca ca, không, khả năng hắn đã triệt để mất quy cách đi.

Nên như thế nào mới có thể đè xuống mỗi lần gặp nhau lúc liền sẽ điên cuồng cổ động trái tim cùng tùy theo xen lẫn đầy ngập đau đớn? Vốn là hai người cố sự, hắn lại vĩnh viễn không có cơ hội hiểu rõ một nửa khác tình tiết.

Khi về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu thình lình chú ý xuống lầu dưới thùng rác bên cạnh một rương giấy lớn.

Thùng giấy cạnh góc đã có chút nhăn, mặt ngoài bị họa phải xanh xanh đỏ đỏ, bởi vậy hắn rất dễ dàng liền nhận ra đến đây là mình cùng Khương Daniel trước kia cùng một chỗ hoàn thành kiệt tác, dùng để chở kẹo mềm cùng đồ chơi, từ tuổi thơ đến thiếu niên.

Ban sơ thời điểm cái rương này là dùng để chở hoa quả, bất quá hoa quả sau khi ăn xong liền bị hai cái tiểu bằng hữu từ gia trưởng muốn vứt vật phẩm bên trong cưỡng ép chặn đường xuống dưới. Ung Thánh Hựu lờ mờ còn có thể trông thấy vẽ tay đồ án che hơn phân nửa màu đỏ chữ.

Một con gấu nhỏ thú bông từ bên trong lộ ra nửa cái cánh tay, có chút bụi bẩn, sứt chỉ địa phương lộ ra bên trong vẫn còn trắng noãn sợi bông. Là Khương Daniel cùng hắn mua một lần, một người một con, một cái khác vẫn còn đặt ở giường của mình đầu cửa hàng.

Bi thương càn quét phải không hề có điềm báo trước, giống mãnh liệt nước biển đồng dạng đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho đánh bại, bao phủ lại. Hắn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất ô yết, dùng tay che lưu không ra nước mắt hai con ngươi.

"Muốn cáo đừng đi qua, không muốn đem ta cũng ném đi a."

07.

\- I could give a thousand reasons why.

"Nhân sinh có hai ra bi kịch: Mới ra là mất hết can đảm, mới ra là thoả thuê mãn nguyện."

Liên tiếp ngày mưa dầm khí đem nhiệt độ không khí đè ép xuống, Khương Daniel xuất thần xuyên thấu qua cửa kính xe nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ bị giọt mưa xối phải vỡ vụn lộng lẫy đèn đuốc, bầu trời bị điện giật tuyến chia cắt thành khối nhỏ.

Tiệp rủ xuống tại hắn đáy mắt ném xuống một mảnh nho nhỏ che lấp, theo đêm tối đến, thời gian dần qua che lại quang mang.

Giống là nhớ tới cái gì, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hướng pha lê bên trên a khẩu khí liền hình thành một lớp mỏng manh sương mù, hắn dùng tay ở phía trên khoa tay, lòng bàn tay ấm áp nháy mắt bị lạnh buốt bao khỏa.

Khương Daniel đầu tiên là tại pha lê bên trên nhất bút nhất hoạ viết ra tên của mình, lại phân biệt lấy viết mấy cái nơi xa mơ hồ chiêu bài tên tiệm, lại phủi đi ra mấy đóa hoa, sau cùng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong còn lại một cái nho nhỏ không vị, hắn vô ý thức dùng đầu ngón tay đâm ba cái điểm, giống chòm sao đồng dạng sắp xếp thành một hình tam giác.

Kịp phản ứng về sau, đồ vật đã đều bị hắn biến mất.

Mùa hè đi được rất nhanh, mùa thu theo nhau mà tới. Cư xá suối phun tại miễn cưỡng công việc một cái mùa về sau lại đoạn thủy, vài miếng lá rụng hào không sức sống bọc lấy tro bụi lẳng lặng nằm tại trên gạch men sứ, ngược lại là thành chim sẻ thích chỗ đặt chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn kẹo que đi kia qua, bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn một vòng ngân quang tại tầng tầng lớp lớp màu vàng bên trong hiện lên, đến gần xem xét mới phát hiện là một cái tiền xu, nhìn xem còn thật mới.

Nói đến Khương Daniel mỗi lần cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ đi ngang qua cái gì suối phun hoặc là xem ra tương đối cổ lão ao nước thời điểm kiểu gì cũng sẽ bỗng nhiên quay đầu hỏi một câu "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi có mang một chút tiền xu sao?" Sau đó cứ như vậy trông mong đem cho người ta nhìn xem, thẳng đến đối phương móc ra một viên một nguyên hoặc là một góc tiền xu cho hắn.

Nếu như không có Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác Khương Daniel đầu nhất định có thể ướt sũng cúi tới đất bên trong đi, cho nên tại quen thuộc về sau trước khi ra cửa cũng liền phòng bên trên một thanh tiền xu.

Sát vách siêu thị nãi nãi rất là ưa thích Ung Thánh Hựu đi nàng nơi đó mua đồ, bởi vì cũng chỉ có hắn nguyện ý mỗi lần trả tiền thừa thời điểm mang về đi một đống ngân quang lóng lánh đinh lánh cạch lang đồ vật, đem túi dùng trọng lượng điền căng phồng.

"Hướng trong hồ bỏ tiền có thể cầu nguyện, so với đồng thau ngũ giác thần minh nhất định càng thích ngân sắc tiền xu."

Khương Daniel đầu bên trong luôn luôn để người không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, nhưng nhắm mắt lại chắp tay trước ngực miệng bên trong huyên thuyên thời điểm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lại xác thực cảm giác rất thành kính, ngay cả trên đầu kia xoa tổng nhếch lên sợi tóc đều thành kính. Cuối cùng liền thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm, phảng phất hoàn thành cái gì nhân sinh đại sự.

"Chúng ta Niel hứa cái gì nguyện?"

"Hắc hắc, nói ra coi như mất linh a."

Một mực thẳng đến nhiều năm sau cái này mùa thu Ung Thánh Hựu mới bắt đầu mê tín, đem đồng trong lời nói tiểu tinh linh cầu toàn bộ, lại đem cổ kim nội ngoại thần nhân bái toàn bộ, bây giờ cũng mới nhớ tới Khương Daniel đối với hướng trong hồ ném tiền xu chấp nhất.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển sẽ không bị hoàn cảnh nhân viên quản lý không ngừng lải nhải đêm tối đứng tại bên cạnh cái ao, hắn cảm giác trong ngực ôm đồ vật giống như cũng nhiễm phải mình nhiệt độ cùng hô hấp, giống như là có sinh mệnh vật thể đồng dạng, phụ thuộc tình cảm của mình mà sống.

Ánh trăng bị mây khép, khô cạn nhánh cây trên mặt đất, trong hồ, tại bốn phía ném xuống tung hoành ảnh. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu đem những năm gần đây tích luỹ tất cả tiền xu từ túi vải màu đen bên trong cho một mạch đều đổ vào, trong lúc nhất thời ánh trăng liền toàn bộ nhảy nhảy xuống.

Cái này ao nước trước kia không ít bị Khương Daniel tai họa, mình trước kia luôn luôn cười nói hắn hai câu, bây giờ cũng coi như là giờ đến phiên mình đến tai họa một chút thần Minh đại nhân.

Đang suy tư thần minh sẽ sẽ không thích ngân sắc tiền xu thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến nhà mình phòng khách trên sàn nhà còn nát lấy mấy cái bé heo trữ tiền bình, màu hồng.

Bọn hắn trước kia chơi chơi trốn tìm thời điểm đã từng ném hỏng qua một cái không sai biệt lắm, bị đại nhân quở trách rất lâu. Nhưng là hai người đều ở đại nhân lúc xoay người vụng trộm nhìn nhau liền ôm lấy khóe môi cười, tại đại nhân quay đầu thời điểm cúi đầu làm bộ hối hận.

Chơi trốn tìm thời điểm lại bình thường đều là Khương Daniel đến tránh, Ung Thánh Hựu đến tìm, có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ muốn thử tránh một chút, lúc này Khương Daniel lại muốn chuyển ra đầu bên trong tùy thời đều đang bốc lên ngụy biện đến đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho thuyết phục.

"Bởi vì là bịt mắt trốn tìm, ca ca lại giống Miêu Miêu đồng dạng, cho nên bịt mắt trốn tìm chính là muốn tránh ca ca nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn lớn tiếng phản bác một câu "Ta nào có giống Miêu Miêu đồng dạng!" Nhưng nhìn xem Khương Daniel có chút vẻ chăm chú lại có chút dao động, thế là chỉ có thể nhiều lần thỏa hiệp.

Nhưng hắn hiện tại thật không muốn trở thành Miêu Miêu.

"Trò chơi kết thúc, không muốn bịt mắt trốn tìm."

"Khương Daniel, từ khẽ đếm đến một trăm, mau mau trở về."

08.

\- But you 're going, and you know that.

"Như thế nào mới có thể để Thánh Hựu ca. . . Thích ta? Liền, không chỉ là ở giữa bạn bè, là giống ta đối với hắn như thế liền tốt."

"Hôm nay thử ném tiền xu, hi vọng linh nghiệm."

"Có phải là thần minh không thích màu vàng? Lần sau đổi."

"Hôm nay cũng ném, hay là chuyên môn tìm Thánh Hựu ca muốn, như vậy hẳn là sẽ càng linh nghiệm a?"

"Ném, đánh thẻ kkkk."

"Thánh Hựu ca làm sao tổng mang nhiều như vậy tiền xu?"

"Vậy liền, đợi đến đem Thánh Hựu ca tiền xu đều ném xong ngày đó đến thời điểm, còn không được lại từ bỏ đi."

Khương Daniel xoa một đầu loạn phát lảo đảo tiến toilet, loạn xạ đẩy ra vòi nước về sau dùng tay chống đỡ ao nước hai bên, lẳng lặng cúi đầu nghe dòng nước thanh âm.

Đêm qua bị quyền kích xã người mạnh lắc lắc đi quán bar, vừa một chén rượu vào trong bụng hắn đã cảm thấy dạ dày cùng yết hầu thiêu đến hoảng, trước kia cơ bản không dính rượu tinh, nói thật cũng liền khi còn bé cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ mê rượu qua một lần rượu trái cây, hai người nhỏ mặt ửng hồng nằm ngáy o o, bị đại nhân xem như nhàn rỗi đề tài câu chuyện hồi lâu.

Say rượu kết quả là bây giờ đau đầu phải cảm giác sắp vỡ ra, chắc hẳn con mắt cũng nhất định sưng đến kịch liệt. Đợi đến trong đầu lượn vòng bạo tạc thức điện âm cùng tiếng thét chói tai rốt cục bị tiếng nước che giấu về sau Khương Daniel mới hút hút cái mũi cúc thổi phồng nước lạnh dùng sức chụp ở trên mặt, sáng hôm nay khóa dứt khoát vểnh đi.

Phụ mẫu công việc càng lúc càng bận bịu, dù cho Khương Daniel không có nằm ỳ, buổi sáng cũng chỉ có thể trông thấy trên bàn đơn giản điểm tâm cùng tủ lạnh bên trên mang hai ba câu dặn dò giấy ghi chú. Ban đêm khi về nhà cũng trống rỗng, gió lành lạnh phụ trách ôm hắn.

Bánh mì phiến bởi vì trong không khí thả lâu có chút làm, dù cho làm thành sandwich, loại kia cảm giác cũng vẫn là rõ ràng ma sát lấy bựa lưỡi. Khương Daniel thình lình bị nghẹn một chút, rót tốt mấy ngụm nước về sau mới dùng sức vỗ ngực miễn cưỡng chậm tới.

Thời gian trở nên càng thêm không thú vị, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy mình như cái máy móc đồng dạng, bị cuốn vào thời gian điên cuồng vòng xoáy, phản phục tái diễn mỗi ngày đều đồng dạng sinh hoạt.

"Không được! Không thú vị ghét nhất!"

Lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại cái mũi giơ lên mèo giống như khóe môi tại Khương Daniel nhà trên ghế sa lon uỵch, trêu đến Khương Daniel che lấy bụng Tử Tiếu không ngừng, con mắt đều nhanh cong thành một đường, thế là đi qua làm bộ liền muốn cào Ung Thánh Hựu ngứa thịt.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn dạng này tranh thủ thời gian lập tức nhảy dựng lên, kết quả không có khống chế tốt cường độ lập tức hướng một bên cắm xuống, Khương Daniel thuận thế liền đem nghĩ muốn chạy trốn người vớt tiến trong ngực án lấy, dễ như trở bàn tay liền nắm đến người phần bụng thịt mềm.

Đáng tiếc vẫn là có chút quá gầy, Khương Daniel một bên nghĩ như vậy vừa cùng ca ca của mình chơi đùa, thẳng đến đối phương cười mềm trong ngực mình cầu xin tha thứ mới bằng lòng dừng lại làm loạn tay, lại như là đang nịnh nọt đem người đỡ đến trên ghế sa lon cùng một chỗ một lần nữa ổ tốt.

Chọc giận Miêu Miêu kết quả tự nhiên là trên trán đạt được một cái bạo lật, nhưng là vết đỏ cùng cảm giác đau đều cũng sẽ không lưu thật lâu, Khương Daniel cũng biết Ung Thánh Hựu không nỡ dùng sức.

Lúc này Khương Daniel buồn bực ngán ngẩm núp ở ghế sô pha một góc đem đồng hồ treo trên tường nhìn thấy, kim giây run run sáu mươi hạ là một vòng, sáu mươi vòng mấy lúc sau kim phút run động một cái, hắn biết kim đồng hồ cũng sẽ run run, nhưng con mắt có chút chát chát, liền nhắm lại nghe tí tách tiếng vang.

Khương Daniel đem đầu gối ôm lấy, đem đầu lẳng lặng rút vào khuỷu tay ở giữa, đang lúc có chút buồn ngủ thời điểm hắn nghe thấy dưới lầu truyền đến người lớn tiếng chửi rủa, thanh âm chói tai.

"Ai suốt ngày không có chuyện làm cấp nước hồ trải tiền xu! ! !"

Khương Daniel chưa kịp đổi đi dép lê liền đã xông đi xuống lầu, mà thẳng đến ra đơn nguyên lâu về sau mới phát hiện mình còn mặc quả đào áo ngủ, quái lúng túng, may mà chính là bốn phía người không phải rất nhiều, hoàn cảnh nhân viên quản lý ngay tại hùng hùng hổ hổ.

"Thường thường đến một thanh ta coi như ngươi không có chuyện làm! Trải một đống ở đây là ác thú vị ngại nhiều tiền đi! ! !"

Đến gần thời điểm hắn cảm thấy mình lòng đang lấy điên cuồng tốc độ cổ động, có một tia không hiểu cảm giác thăng lên, có một tia chờ mong cùng hi vọng xen lẫn, nhưng hắn lại không quá dám đi nghĩ, đến gần mỗi một bước đều giống như ép trên người mình.

Sáng loá ánh nắng lẳng lặng ổ rơm một hồ.

Tại hoàn cảnh nhân viên quản lý chạy tới một bên tìm thu thập những này cái gọi là "Đồ vật loạn thất bát tao" công cụ lúc Khương Daniel nhanh chóng mà lòng tham nhặt một mảnh ánh nắng, chăm chú bóp về nhà.

Đinh, bỏ tiền.

09.

\- All you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time.

Bọn hắn hay là tương hỗ trốn tránh, Khương Daniel phát hiện cũng không có mang đến cái gì trên thực chất cải biến, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu làm xong chuyện này về sau cảm thấy mình nhẹ nhõm không ít.

Tựa như là đem đâm vào lòng bàn tay gai cho rốt cục rút ra, có thể là xa xưa đến nay chuẩn bị kỹ, nghĩ kĩ rốt cục bị rửa qua. Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng vui vẻ phải xem đến hắn một chút xíu chuyển biến, ba người sau khi tan học cùng đi tần suất trở nên càng nhiều, một đường cười đùa.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết có chỗ nào không đúng, nhưng hắn nói không nên lời.

Khương Daniel dứt khoát bắt đầu liên tiếp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ tránh, nếu như là ba người bọn họ cùng một chỗ trường hợp có ngoài hai người một trong số đó tổng khó tránh khỏi sẽ nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó liền khó tránh khỏi sẽ nghênh đón dài dằng dặc lúng túng trầm mặc.

Đúng vậy a, để bọn hắn bồi tiếp Thánh Hựu ca liền tốt.

Mỗi khi lúc này Khương Daniel cũng chỉ có thể cắn môi đem trong túi quần viên kia đồ vật nắm càng chặt hơn một chút, lạnh buốt kim loại bản bởi vì cách vải vóc dán sát vào da thịt mà trở nên ấm áp, bóp không trong chốc lát liền nóng lên, mang lên một chút trong lòng bàn tay mồ hôi dinh dính.

Trên lòng bàn tay thịt mềm bị cấn phải đau nhức, đốt ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức quá lâu cũng có chút mỏi nhừ, Khương Daniel lại mê luyến loại cảm giác này, trong lòng thậm chí toát ra tên là "Vui vẻ chịu đựng" tình cảm.

Đại sự không ổn, trái tim cổ động cũng biến thành điên cuồng lên.

"Đêm nay còn đi quán bar sao, mới tới mấy cái xinh đẹp cô nàng."

Quyền kích xã hội trưởng đưa cánh tay lập tức dựng vào đang luyện tập thất một góc ngẩn người Khương Daniel trên vai, người cái này mới lấy lại tinh thần tranh thủ thời gian gật đầu hàm hồ đáp lại hai tiếng, đem tiền xu ổn thỏa đưa tại lật tẩy về sau rút tay về ôm thượng nhân vai đáp lại tiếu dung.

Đối phương câu nói này vốn cũng không phải là câu hỏi, mình không có cơ hội cự tuyệt, Khương Daniel tại đến quyền kích xã một hai tháng về sau liền biết rõ ràng đạo lý này.

Hắn không thích quán bar ồn ào cùng điên cuồng, người ở đó không có ban ngày cùng đêm tối phân biệt, đeo đuổi khoái cảm cùng kích thích. Khương Daniel cùng bọn hắn không giống, mặc dù theo một ý nghĩa nào đó cũng là không có ngày đêm phân chia, ban ngày nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu, ban đêm càng muốn.

Hắn không thích cồn, loại vật này căn bản không có người khác nói tới tê liệt thần kinh tác dụng, sẽ chỉ làm hắn tại trầm luân lúc bỗng nhiên trong đầu hiện lên ca ca thân ảnh, sau đó càng thêm thanh tỉnh.

Quá thảm, Khương Daniel. Hắn nghĩ như vậy.

"Ngươi cũng sớm đã mất đi hắn."

Tại bị quyền kích xã hội trưởng lần nữa trút xuống một lớn cốc bia trước đó Khương Daniel một cái lảo đảo trực tiếp ghé vào trên bàn rượu, không biết là ai đổ nhào một chén nước, vừa vặn thuận thế xối tại Khương Daniel trên đầu, thuận sợi tóc một túm một túm nhỏ xuống.

Tại hắn cười đem rượu dịch nuốt vào bụng lúc bên tai nghe được chỉ có ồn ào, người bên ngoài bởi vì hắn bộ dáng buồn cười mà vỗ tay cười to.

Khương Daniel ý đồ phân biệt một chút trên mặt chất lỏng.

Lạnh chính là nước, bởi vì thêm băng.

Ấm áp chính là nước mắt, sau đó lạnh tâm.

Thánh Hựu ca đâu? Từ nhỏ đến lớn Thánh Hựu ca trân quý nhất thương yêu nhất hắn, vì cái gì lúc này không tại? Có người dùng tay dùng sức chống đỡ Khương Daniel mấy lần, hắn cảm thấy đau cực kì, nơi nào đều.

"Khương Daniel, là ngươi chủ động từ bỏ nha."

Chờ Khương Daniel lại tỉnh lại thời điểm vẫn là tại quán bar, người chung quanh ngược lại cái bảy tám phần, hắn cố gắng thử phân biệt một chút đồng hồ treo trên tường thời gian, đại khái là ba giờ sáng.

Từ buổi tối bảy giờ bắt đầu hắn liền bị kéo qua đi, không có đồ ăn đệm lên dạ dày bởi vì cồn đại lượng thu hút mà có chút bắt đầu đau từng cơn dấu hiệu. Khương Daniel hơi sửa sang quần áo bước nhanh rời đi nơi này, lại xác nhận một chút tiền xu tồn tại.

Còn tốt, vẫn còn, mình còn không đến mức quá điên cuồng.

Giẫm nát đêm tối cái bóng, giẫm nát tinh quang, giẫm nát ánh trăng.

Cũng không lâu lắm Khương Daniel liền chủ động cho quyền kích xã giao rời khỏi xã thỉnh cầu, vô luận như thế nào cũng chỉ là quyết tâm muốn rời khỏi.

Quyền kích xã hội trưởng tính tình luôn luôn táo bạo, chỉ hơi không bằng ý đã nổi trận lôi đình, có khi còn sẽ trực tiếp động thủ, Khương Daniel tại nhập xã sau liền có lĩnh giáo. Hiện tại như thế cái có thể đại biểu xã đi dự thi đồng thời đoạt giải hạt giống nói muốn đi tự nhiên là không vui lòng, thuyết phục không thành về sau tức giận tới mức cắn răng, thô tục cũng mắng không ít.

Sau đó liền có bây giờ cục diện.

10.

\- The clock is ticking.

Khương Daniel cau mày dùng mu bàn tay dùng sức lau khóe môi vết máu, đem trong miệng còn lại mang theo rỉ sắt khí tức tinh hồng chất lỏng xì tại góc tường, dùng giày hung hăng đem nó mài tiến bụi đất.

"Thế nào, chỉ biết dùng loại này lấy cỡ nào đối một biện pháp? Các ngươi thật là nhát gan hèn mọn đến đáng sợ."

"Khương Daniel, đừng tưởng rằng ngươi hay là xã bên trong minh tinh, cũng không có đồ đần sẽ lúc này nói cái gì công bằng."

Quyền kích xã hội trưởng đứng ở một bên nhàn nhã dựa vào tường về sau đốt thuốc mãnh hít một hơi, bên người là thường đi theo hắn bên cạnh hai tên thành viên. Hắn đã sớm chằm chằm chuẩn Khương Daniel vẫn luôn là một người bên trên tan học động thái, vừa vặn lần này buổi trưa liền đến chắn người.

Nhìn Khương Daniel bị vây đánh cảm giác để hắn tâm tình thật tốt, ai gọi danh tiếng của mình luôn luôn bị gia hỏa này che lại. Rõ ràng mình mới là hội trưởng, người bên ngoài nói đến quyền kích xã lại luôn Khương Daniel dài Khương Daniel ngắn, hắn đã sớm phiền.

Trước kia liền tạm thời cho là vì câu lạc bộ quang minh suy nghĩ, đã Khương Daniel dám rời khỏi xã, kia cũng không cần phải lại suy nghĩ.

"Là ờ, dù sao có người da mặt so tường thành còn dày."

Khương Daniel dựa vào chân tường chi ở thân thể, trong mắt cũng là đối trước mắt người khinh thường cùng khinh miệt, đem tiếu dung giương phải cao hơn, tùy theo đạt được lại là đối phương đối bụng mình một kích.

Thật buồn cười, trước kia cũng không gặp hai người kia bớt làm nịnh bợ mình sự tình, kết quả là bất quá vẫn như cũ là chó săn.

Khương Daniel trong đầu bỗng nhiên xuất hiện là Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước bị Hip-hop xã hội trưởng huy quyền đánh trúng phần bụng bộ dáng, hắn nhất định rất đau a? Kia ca đối đau đớn độ mẫn cảm nhưng lớn hơn mình.

"Thánh. . . Hựu ca... ? . . . !"

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là lúc này xuất hiện, níu lại quyền kích xã hội trưởng cổ áo chính là chơi liều một quyền, lập tức trở tay một cái ném qua vai đem nó thẳng tắp ném xuống đất sử dụng sau này chân đạp mạnh thượng nhân ngực.

Còn lại hai người bị đột nhiên tới tình trạng dọa cho phải đại não đứng máy một hồi lâu mới bổ nhào qua, Ung Thánh Hựu luận khí lực đến nói kỳ thật không tính lớn, nhưng là không có kết cấu gì quyền đấm cước đá đối với lâu dài quen thuộc nhu đạo kỹ xảo cách đấu người tới nói liền là trò trẻ con.

Đem hai người lật tung về sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại quay người cầm lên ý đồ từ dưới đất bò dậy chạy đi quyền kích xã hội trưởng, ách phía sau cổ lần nữa đem người cho hung hăng quẳng đi sang một bên.

"Làm sao? Tiếp tục phách lối a?"

Khương Daniel che lấy tổn thương tại nơi hẻo lánh thấy có chút sững sờ, đây là hắn từ chưa từng thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ca ca nguyên bản tràn đầy nhu tình mặt mày giờ phút này không khỏi tràn ngập lệ khí, vốn là lập thể ngũ quan vì vậy mà lộ ra đường cong càng thêm sắc bén, thái dương ẩn ẩn có nổi gân xanh, áo sơmi tay áo kéo lên sau lộ ra đẹp mắt cánh tay đường cong.

Mà đối phương quay đầu nhìn lấy mình thời điểm loại ánh mắt kia Khương Daniel không cách nào hình dung, chỉ là vô ý thức rủ xuống mắt tránh đi.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi chính là như thế kiếm sống?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được bạo thô, hắn vẫn nghĩ đem tốt đẹp nhất nhất bộ dáng ôn nhu hiện ra cho Khương Daniel, có trời mới biết hắn từ trong miệng người khác nghe nói Khương Daniel bị chận tin tức thường có nhiều gấp.

Là không phải mình chậm thêm điểm tới bây giờ nằm trên mặt đất ngay cả rên rỉ khí lực đều không có người liền sẽ trở thành đệ đệ của mình?

"Ngươi lấy tư cách gì quản ta."

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng Khương Daniel lập tức liền hối hận, rõ ràng có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, lại vẫn cứ bật thốt lên nói một cái mình căn bản không có nghĩ tới hồi phục, hắn đành phải nhắm mắt lại đem đầu nghiêng qua một bên không nhìn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cứng đờ sắc mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơn tức trong đầu lập tức liền dâng lên, so với đau lòng, sinh khí lập tức chiếm thượng phong, hắn sủng ái trân quý đệ đệ không nên là như bây giờ suy sụp tinh thần bộ dáng.

Dù cho đâm bị rút ra vết thương lại như thế nào, bên trong đã sớm bị dùng sức đâm mở địa phương còn không phải chỉ chợt nhẹ đặt nhẹ ép liền vô cùng đau đớn.

Khương Daniel còn không có kịp phản ứng liền trực tiếp bị người níu lại cổ áo xách lên bị ép cùng đối phương ánh mắt đối mặt, kết quả vẫn là bị Ung Thánh Hựu trong hốc mắt bỗng nhiên tuôn ra nước mắt giật nảy mình.

"Bằng con mẹ nó chứ thích ngươi."

Chờ Khương Daniel ngập ngừng nói tiêu hóa xong tin tức thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã buông lỏng tay, nước mắt sáng lóng lánh đầy tràn hốc mắt, theo dài tiệp run rẩy đổ rào rào thấm ướt gương mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi dưới cảm thấy mình mất mặt tốt, cái này là thật không có cách nào gặp lại đi. Sau đó một giây sau liền bị dùng sức kéo vào quen thuộc lại vừa xa lạ thật lâu ôm ấp, lòng bàn tay bị nhẹ nhàng nhét vào một viên vật ấm áp.

Khương Daniel khẽ run đem đầu chôn ở đối phương cổ, đối phương cũng tùy ý hắn thấm ướt cổ áo của mình.

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

"Ta cũng thế."

\- So stay.

-fin-

3,907 duyệt


	191. Chapter 191

【 Dan Ung 】 những cái kia ngươi rất mạo hiểm mộng

BY rừng tuấn kiệt ngoài vòng tròn bạn gái

Ta trước kia cho tới bây giờ cũng không dám tưởng tượng vậy mà lại như thế yêu ngươi ngươi tiến vào tính mạng của ta thật giống như phồn hoa kiểu gì cũng sẽ nộ phóng mùa hè rốt cục tiến đến

/ Mark Lý Duy

01

"Chúng ta bỏ trốn đi."

"Được."

Khương Daniel mở hai mắt ra thời điểm bên ngoài bầu trời bắt đầu tỏa sáng, hắn mới chú ý tới mình khóc.

Hắn giống như làm một cái rất dài rất dài mộng, tàu điện ngầm gào thét mà qua, hắn đang không ngừng chạy, thế nhưng là hắn không chạy nổi lao vùn vụt đoàn tàu, cũng không chạy nổi vội vàng chết đi thời gian.

Thông đạo dưới lòng đất truyền đến một trận hồi âm, trống rỗng im ắng, tựa như bọn hắn đơn sơ viết ngoáy, lại sâu sắc khó quên thanh xuân.

Tại thành danh trước đó, bọn hắn đều từng tại không có đèn chiếu tầng hầm cả ngày lẫn đêm không ngừng nghỉ luyện tập, không có tiếng vỗ tay, không có hoa tươi, cũng không có đường lui.

Đêm tối quá khứ chính là bình minh, bọn hắn từng bước một đi hướng thành công, đi hướng đỉnh cao nhất Kim Tự Tháp.

Khương Daniel tiện tay mở ti vi, gian phòng bên trong bởi vì đột ngột tiềng ồn ào trở nên càng thêm tịch liêu.

Là một cái tống nghệ, hoài cựu luận điệu.

Có lẽ là người lão, Khương Daniel tổng yêu hồi ức quá khứ.

Kim Tại Hoán thường xuyên chế giễu hắn nói, rõ ràng mới ngoài ba mươi.

Rõ ràng mới ngoài ba mươi, cũng đã nếm tận nhân gian muôn màu. Cấp tốc thành danh, trở thành một năm kia nóng bỏng nhất đoàn thể. Nhanh chóng rơi xuống, giống kia sao chổi.

Trên TV đột nhiên bắt đầu thả đã từng thời đại Kim khúc, quả nhiên, xuất hiện tên của bọn hắn.

Hắn thường thường sẽ nghĩ, có lẽ kia thật là một giấc mộng đi. Cái kia mộng cảnh quá điên cuồng, điên cuồng đến để người không thể không hoài nghi.

Bồi tiếp hắn cùng nhau đi tới, từ xa nhất thời gian bên trong khắc ghi vào sinh mệnh người kia, có thật tồn tại hay không qua.

02

Giống mở ra cacbon-axit đồ uống thêm khối băng, băng thoải mái thông khí gió từ ngoài cửa truyền đến, trong phòng nhiệt khí cũng cấp tốc tiêu tán mở.

"Chúng ta chia tay đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ngay tại trong phòng bếp nấu mì tôm Khương Daniel, ngữ khí bình thản giống như là đang đàm luận đêm nay ăn cái gì đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel động tác có rõ ràng dừng lại, qua một hồi lâu, hắn mới xoay người nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta mua ngươi yêu nhất móng heo." Khương Daniel đi đến trước bàn ăn, chào hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu quá khứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy đũa, sau đó lại buông xuống, "Ta nói chúng ta chia tay."

Thanh âm càng ngày càng cao, hắn ý đồ gây nên Khương Daniel chú ý.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, chỉ còn lại nồng đậm lông mi bất an rung động,

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi nói liền nói một chữ, "Đi."

Cùng một bát phát trướng mì tôm, đã sớm không có bọt khí cacbon-axit Cocacola.

Khương Daniel cầm lấy Cocacola, ngửa đầu uống một hớp lớn, "Thật là khó uống..."

03

Bởi vì công ty triệu tập Khương Daniel chạy đến thời điểm nhìn thấy đã có thành viên đang chờ, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy Khương Daniel liền thuận tiện hỏi câu Thánh Hựu ca đâu.

Khương Daniel giống như là không nghe thấy, chơi điện thoại di động không rên một tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu là cái cuối cùng đến, hai người toàn bộ hành trình không có một câu đối thoại một ánh mắt, để Kim Tại Hoán không nghĩ ra.

"Cãi nhau rồi?"

"Chia tay." Khương Daniel mặt không biểu tình chằm chằm điện thoại di động, nhanh chóng hoạt động lên giao diện cũng không biết đến cùng có hay không đang nhìn.

Kim Tại Hoán thán thở dài, "Lại thế nào."

Hắn không ngẩng đầu, thanh âm cũng không có chập trùng, "Lần này là thật."

"Trước mấy ngày các ngươi không trả dính muốn chết à. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không biết lúc nào xuất hiện tại sau lưng, cầm trong tay một chi còn không có hủy đi băng kỳ lăng đưa cho Kim Tại Hoán.

"..."

Khương Daniel không quen nhìn bọn hắn ở trước mặt mình tú ân ái.

"Ngươi ngẫm lại xem ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu ca..." Kim Tại Hoán nhanh nói khoái ngữ, nếu để cho hắn nhả rãnh hai người này tú ân ái hành vi hắn có thể nói lên ba ngày ba đêm không tái diễn.

Kim Tại Hoán còn tại huyên thuyên nói không ngừng, thẳng đến nhìn thấy Khương Daniel càng ngày càng nặng sắc mặt, hắn mới ý thức tới tính nghiêm trọng của vấn đề.

04

Lật ra lịch ngày tính một cái, bọn hắn đã cùng một chỗ nhanh thời gian hai năm.

Thời điểm tranh tài Khương Daniel liền rất trắng trợn, tâm tư làm sao đều giấu không được. Thật vất vả đến tổng quyết tái ngày ấy, hắn ở phía sau đài bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Ca, nếu như chúng ta đều xuất đạo, liền ở cùng nhau."

"Có được hay không."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trên đài thời điểm trong lòng bàn tay không ngừng xuất mồ hôi, mắt thấy người thượng vị vòng thứ tự càng ngày càng ít, nội tâm của hắn cũng càng ngày làm nôn nóng bất an.

"Fantagio, Ung Thánh Hựu luyện tập sinh."

Toàn trường tiếng hoan hô bao phủ Ung Thánh Hựu, tại một đống người vây quanh mình reo hò thời điểm trong mắt của hắn cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel, hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hướng hắn vươn hai tay, hắn kích động cả người đều nhào vào Khương Daniel trong ngực.

"Được."

05

Ngươi tin không, ta rất xác định ta yêu ngươi chuyện này.

Khương Daniel rất yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, mỗi lần ánh mắt rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người thời điểm đều giống như đang nói, ngươi là của ta.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ thích Ung Thánh Hựu ngày ấy, mặc kệ trôi qua bao lâu, mỗi lần nhớ lại, y nguyên tâm động.

Là tại ghi chép đoàn thể tống nghệ, tại zero base bên trong, Khương Daniel nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, cách lớn như vậy phòng khách nhìn xem nhất nơi hẻo lánh ngay tại chuyển kiểu tóc Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu giống như đặc biệt loá mắt, hứa là bởi vì lập tức liền muốn ra cửa mới đổi áo sơmi, hay là bởi vì trang điểm mà rõ ràng hơn ba viên nốt ruồi.

Có lẽ là ánh mắt quá mức cực nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel.

Bị người phát hiện chột dạ cúi đầu xuống lại không cẩn thận đá phải phòng khách mềm ghế sô pha, kém chút ngã sấp xuống.

Làm sao đần như vậy a.

Trong lòng oán giận mình lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngẩng đầu, lại nhìn thấy nơi hẻo lánh ánh mắt chính nhìn chăm chú lên chính mình.

Người kia mặt mày cong cong, hướng về phía mình cười.

Khương Daniel nghe thấy trái tim của mình bành bành bành nhảy loạn, kia giống như chính là động tâm cảm giác.

"Ta không cùng nam sinh nói qua yêu đương, ngươi muốn dạy ta."

"Ta cũng sẽ không..."

Khương Daniel khóe miệng có chút giương lên, cười khẽ một tiếng, "Vậy chúng ta liền học hỏi lẫn nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt phiếm hồng xấu hổ mà cúi thấp đầu, dùng mấy không thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói,

"Về sau liền nhờ ngươi chỉ giáo nhiều hơn."

Khương Daniel mở to mắt, băng lãnh gian phòng lần nữa đem hắn từ trong hồi ức kéo về đến hiện thực.

06

Đối với hạn định tổ hợp, tất cả mọi người ngậm miệng không nói chủ đề chính là liên quan tới giải tán.

Nhưng vận mệnh rất tra tấn người, công ty đang giải tán trước trở về bên trong đột nhiên quyết định để bọn hắn tổ tiểu phân đội, Khương Daniel đang nghe tên của mình lúc liền tối tối cầu nguyện.

Rất đáng tiếc, Thượng Đế không nghe thấy.

"Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu."

Nói cho cùng Khương Daniel là mong đợi, nhưng hắn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cảm thấy như vậy.

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc mắt người bên cạnh, người kia thần sắc không có gì dị thường.

Hắn quá khẩn trương, đến mức không thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu đã có chút run rẩy hai tay.

"Các ngươi hẳn là..."

"Daniel cùng Tại Hoán càng tốt hơn." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày trực tiếp đánh gãy đối thoại.

Thành viên khác đồng loạt nhìn qua, phảng phất nghe thấy cái gì kinh thiên lớn bát quái đồng dạng.

"Hai người bọn họ chuyện gì xảy ra a." Doãn Trí Thánh dắt khóe miệng nhỏ giọng hướng Kim Tại Hoán hỏi thăm.

Kim Tại Hoán nhún vai biểu thị chính là chính là trước mắt nhìn thấy dáng vẻ.

Cuối cùng công ty hay là quyết định lại làm thương thảo, một giải tán Ung Thánh Hựu dựng lấy thành viên bả vai đi được nhanh chóng.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

"Chúng ta có thể nói chuyện à." Khương Daniel gọi hắn lại, "Ca liền chán ghét như vậy ta sao."

Khương Daniel đè thấp tiếng nói, không nghĩ để người đối diện nghe ra mình đã thanh âm run rẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không quay đầu lại, hắn thậm chí ngay cả bóng lưng đều không có cho Khương Daniel,

"Daniel, chúng ta đã chia tay."

07

Không là hoạt động kỳ, đôi này Khương Daniel đến nói càng là dày vò.

Mang ý nghĩa hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải sẽ ngẩng đầu không gặp cúi đầu gặp, hết lần này tới lần khác lúc ấy hai người tình yêu cuồng nhiệt dính nhau cùng một chỗ không nỡ tách ra từng giây từng phút thời điểm thỉnh cầu một gian phòng.

Hắn từ trong tủ lạnh cầm một bình băng kỳ lăng liền hướng gian phòng đi, đẩy cửa ra phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không trong phòng.

Không chỉ người không tại, giường cũng không quần áo cũng không có.

Lúc này vừa vặn có người đẩy cửa tiến đến, là Kim Tại Hoán.

"Như ngươi thấy, hắn đến cùng ta đổi phòng ở giữa." Kim Tại Hoán ôm chăn mền đặt ở trên giường, giang tay ra.

Khương Daniel ngồi trên giường không nói một lời, bọn hắn đã nhận biết hơn hai năm, bọn hắn tất cả thời gian cơ hồ đều là dính cùng một chỗ,

Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu, có thể nói rõ như lòng bàn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt, một cái tiểu động tác, hắn đều biết kia là có ý gì.

Hắn giống như là đầy đủ hiểu rõ, lại không hiểu rõ.

Đầy đủ hiểu rõ, liền biết người kia chân chính nhẫn tâm thời điểm là dạng gì.

Không đủ hiểu rõ, là bởi vì hắn từ đầu đến cuối không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình đưa cái gì khí.

Hoặc là nói, hắn đang cùng mình đưa khí.

08

Lồng ngực tích đầy chua xót, tại cùng cái không gian hạ, liền hô hấp cũng bắt đầu trở nên khó khăn. Khương Daniel chống đỡ nhanh ngủ mí mắt từ tủ lạnh cầm mấy bình rượu bia ướp lạnh ngồi tại trên ban công.

Kim Tại Hoán ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, nhìn qua một mảnh đen kịt bầu trời đêm.

"Ta chính là nghĩ mãi mà không rõ. Rõ ràng là hắn xách chia tay, nhưng hắn nhưng thật giống như là tại giữ lại ta, hoặc là nói để ta giữ lại hắn."

"Thế nhưng là vì cái gì còn phải thông qua loại phương thức này để chứng minh chúng ta yêu đâu."

"Hắn biết rất rõ ràng, ta rất yêu hắn."

"Cái này là lần đầu tiên, ta cảm thấy ta cùng hắn ở giữa không giống."

Khương Daniel có chút nhụt chí, không hề chỉ bởi vì lần này chia tay, mà là cho tới nay, hãm tại yêu bên trong giống như chỉ có một mình hắn mà thôi.

Mỗi lần cãi nhau chiến tranh lạnh, mặc kệ ai đúng ai sai, Khương Daniel luôn luôn trước hết nhất cúi đầu xuống cái kia, hắn rõ ràng mới là đệ đệ, hắn rõ ràng mới là cái kia cần bị càng yêu người.

Thế nhưng là hắn không cảm giác được, hắn cũng nhanh không cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu tại yêu hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mãi mãi cũng giống như là bị động, bất đắc dĩ, không cách nào lựa chọn tiếp nhận tình yêu của mình.

Bọn hắn từng có qua một lần chiến tranh lạnh, trước đây không lâu.

Dây dẫn nổ rất đơn giản, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bệnh tại trong túc xá bị đưa đi bệnh viện, mà Khương Daniel là cái cuối cùng biết đến, hắn là bị người đại diện thông báo, chờ đuổi tới bệnh viện thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã tỉnh.

Về sau mấy ngày, Khương Daniel mỗi ngày bền lòng vững dạ đến đưa ăn, cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọt quả táo, tận tụy đến hỏi bác sĩ khôi phục tình huống, nhưng chính là không cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì bị bệnh vốn là suy yếu bất lực, rất có một loại ta thấy mà yêu cảm giác.

Hắn mỗi lần có chút lấy lòng cùng Khương Daniel đáp lời, nhưng Khương Daniel chính là không để ý tới hắn.

Ròng rã nhanh một tuần, Khương Daniel mặc kệ tại trường hợp công khai hay là ngầm đều kéo lấy thành viên cười cười nói nói lại một mực không để ý tới mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể khôi phục cũng kém không nhiều, trong lòng không khỏi có chút bực bội.

"Niel a, ngươi lại náo cái gì tính tình."

Khương Daniel quay đầu thời điểm hai mắt đã đỏ bừng, hắn không nghĩ dạng này nhưng hắn nhịn không được, hắn có đầy mình ủy khuất không chỗ phát tiết, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác nhất tra tấn hắn người là Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta chỉ so với ngươi nhỏ hơn một tuổi a. Ngươi có thể hay không đừng lão coi ta là làm tiểu bằng hữu, có phải là ta đề cập với ngươi chia tay ngươi cũng sẽ cảm thấy ta tại cáu kỉnh."

"Ta là bạn trai ngươi a, ta hi vọng ngươi đụng phải không cao hứng sự tình sẽ hướng ta thổ lộ hết, ta sẽ cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ phát tiết. Ta hi vọng ngươi nghĩ tới ta thời điểm có thể gửi nhắn tin cho ta, mặc kệ nhiều mệt mỏi ta đều sẽ cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm. Ta hi vọng tại ngươi sinh bệnh khó chịu thời điểm có thể ngay lập tức nói cho ta, ta sẽ chiếu cố vấn ngươi."

"Ta nghĩ chiếu cố vấn ngươi, ta muốn giúp giúp ngươi, ta nghĩ bị ngươi cần, ngươi hiểu không."

"Thế nhưng là ta không cảm giác được ngươi cần ta."

"Ta thậm chí bắt đầu không xác định, ngươi yêu ta chuyện này."

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn biết mình là cái không xứng chức người yêu, hắn chưa từng có hảo hảo cho qua Khương Daniel cái gì cảm giác an toàn.

Thời gian lâu dài pha lê cũng sẽ có khe hở, huống chi lòng người.

Tâm kết nan giải, lại không biết là ai không nguyện ý giải.

10

Tới gần cuối năm, nhật trình an bài càng ngày càng tập trung. Người đại diện đem gần nhất sắp xếp hành trình một chút, tất cả mọi người gật gật đầu, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình cúi đầu không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

"Thánh Hựu... Thánh Hựu, ngươi gần nhất trạng thái không đúng."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, Khương Daniel mở miệng trước, "Thánh Hựu ca. . . Gần đây thân thể không tốt lắm có chút cảm mạo."

"Kia sớm một chút đi về nghỉ ngơi đi."

"Chúng ta nói chuyện." Lần này đổi Ung Thánh Hựu gọi lại Khương Daniel.

"Daniel, ngươi không cần thiết dạng này."

"Chúng ta đã chia tay, cho nên ngươi không cần thiết."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói giống như là đang nhắc nhở Khương Daniel.

Cũng giống đang nhắc nhở chính mình.

11

Khương Daniel vốn là tâm tình không tốt, thừa dịp nghỉ ngơi chỉ có một người đi ra ngoài giải sầu đi.

Đến thêm bình lúc sau đã là hơn nửa đêm, hứa là bởi vì vừa vừa mới mưa, trong không khí đều có cỗ nhàn nhạt cỏ xanh vị.

Đã sớm biết đã từng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi nhà kia phòng ăn đã đóng cửa, hắn hay là chưa từ bỏ ý định.

Dẫn theo rương hành lý nhìn thấy đen kịt một màu phòng ở, hắn tâm hay là như bị đao giảo đồng dạng đau.

Bọn hắn từng ngồi tại cái này phòng ăn một cái góc không chuyện gì không nói, khi đó bọn hắn vẫn chỉ là vô danh luyện tập sinh, đi đến đâu đều sẽ không có người nhận biết, hắn còn nhớ đến lúc ấy lão bản nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ đại nam nhân đi vào phòng ăn lúc ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái.

Tiệm này ý mặt món ngon nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất.

Đáng tiếc.

Đến khách sạn lúc sau đã rất trễ, nhưng khách sạn lão bản hay là nhận ra hắn.

Lão bản nhiệt tình chào hỏi hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, còn tự thân đi phòng bếp nấu một tô mì.

"Ta vẫn luôn có đang nhìn các ngươi tiết mục, mặc dù bây giờ có chút trễ, nhưng vẫn là chúc mừng ngươi, Daniel."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn đã sớm rực rỡ hẳn lên khách sạn, hắn cười chỉ chỉ bên cạnh bệ cửa sổ.

"Ta còn nhớ rõ cái này nguyên lai đặt vào hoa hồng."

Lão bản lung lay chén rượu trong tay, dừng lại một hồi mới nói.

"Nhìn rất đẹp, đáng tiếc chết rồi."

"Daniel, sự vật tốt đẹp là sẽ không một mực tồn tại, chúng ta đều phải học được hướng về phía trước nhìn."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu không rên một tiếng,

Khi đó còn tại tranh tài trong lúc đó, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chạy ra ngoài chơi ở khách sạn này, bọn hắn từng một mặt kiêu ngạo cùng lão bản nói, "Chúng ta là idol, chúng ta về sau sẽ trở nên rất nổi danh rất nổi danh, đến lúc đó chúng ta sẽ cho ngài kí tên nha."

Còn giống như chỉ là chuyện phát sinh ngày hôm qua, thế nhưng là bọn hắn rõ ràng đã xuất đạo thật lâu.

"Daniel, bên này."

Khương Daniel quay đầu nghi hoặc nhìn lão bản.

"Ta sửa chữa qua, phong cách biến có phải là có chút không quen."

Khương Daniel lắc đầu biểu thị không quan hệ, "Tổng sẽ cải biến."

"Vậy, cũng nên quen thuộc."

12

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình chuyện gì xảy ra, xuất trạm thời điểm mới phát hiện mình bất tri bất giác liền đến thêm bình.

Đêm đã khuya, bầu trời đêm trở nên thâm thúy, trên mặt đất đèn đường giống như cũng buồn ngủ.

Đi tới đi tới hắn liền phát hiện, nguyên lai hai người bọn họ nhiều như vậy hồi ức.

Những cái kia đã từng lấy vì thoáng qua mà qua thời gian đều bị vĩnh cửu khắc vào thời gian bên trong, lâu ngày di mới.

Lần thứ nhất ghi chép đoàn tổng thời điểm, vẫn là hắn đề nghị đi thêm bình, bọn hắn khi đó vừa cùng một chỗ, tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong người luôn luôn giấu không được tâm tư, hận không thể đem tâm móc ra cho đối phương nhìn.

Khương Daniel tổng là yên tâm có chỗ dựa chắc dán Ung Thánh Hựu, ước gì nói cho toàn thế giới cái này là người của ta, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng luôn luôn có thể bao dung Khương Daniel tất cả muốn làm gì thì làm.

Bọn hắn từng ở đây tiệm tạp hóa nếm qua gà rán, từng tại cuối phố KTV bên trong hát qua ca, bọn hắn đã từng hơn nửa đêm tay nắm tay đi bữa ăn khuya, bọn hắn đã từng tại đen nhánh ảnh trong sảnh hôn.

Thẳng đến về sau ghi chép tống nghệ tiết mục đi tới lần nữa đi tới thêm bình, các tiền bối không cẩn thận nói ra thêm bình là tình lữ thánh địa, Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu tâm tư mới rốt cục bị Khương Daniel biết được.

Tại Khương Daniel quấy rầy đòi hỏi phía dưới, hắn mới thừa nhận mình là cố ý mang Khương Daniel đến.

Khi đó còn đang có tuyết rơi, bọn hắn liền đi trượt tuyết trận trượt tuyết.

Tại đất tuyết bên trong lăn lộn, tại ống kính không nhìn thấy địa phương cẩn thận từng li từng tí hôn.

Tựa như khi còn bé trộm mặc đại nhân quần áo lại sợ bị đánh kích thích cảm giác, bọn hắn cũng không hoàn toàn là lén lút yêu đương, bọn hắn cũng sẽ quang minh chính đại ôm dắt tay.

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền nằm tại đất tuyết bên trong, nho nhỏ một con, Khương Daniel đứng ở một bên cầm máy ảnh.

Tấm hình kia đến nay còn đặt ở hai người bọn họ trên bàn sách.

Hắn đến khách sạn thời điểm lão bản giống như đã sớm biết hắn muốn tới, "Ngươi đến."

Vô cùng đơn giản mấy chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghe hiểu phía sau hàm nghĩa.

"Hắn... Tại cái này à."

Lão bản lắc đầu, hỏi ngược một câu, "Các ngươi cãi nhau sao."

"Kỳ thật ta không nên hỏi nhiều. Nhưng là đứa bé kia, vui vẻ khổ sở căn bản là giấu không được."

13

Bờ biển mặt trời mọc luôn luôn để người hướng tới, mông lung nhưng lại khiến người ta tràn ngập chờ mong.

Xa xa, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thấy bên bãi biển có bóng người.

Cảm nhận được mặn mặn gió biển thổi qua gương mặt, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng rơi ở trong lòng.

Hắn đi từ từ đến Khương Daniel bên người, "Cùng với ngươi về sau mỗi một ngày, ta đều rất vui vẻ, nhưng ta cũng rất sợ hãi. Đây là đời ta làm qua điên cuồng nhất một sự kiện, ta không có đường lui. Ta sợ ngươi chỉ là tâm huyết dâng trào, ta sợ vạn nhất có một ngày bị fan hâm mộ bị công ty phát hiện làm sao bây giờ, ta không chịu nổi đả kích như vậy, ta không chịu nhận mình đi nhầm một bước đường, ta không nghĩ thất bại."

"Ta đã rất cố gắng, nhưng ta vẫn là thật khó chịu."

"Ung Thánh Hựu..." Trong trí nhớ Khương Daniel rất ít trực tiếp kêu tên của hắn.

"Ngươi biết không, ta chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới về sau một ngày nào đó, ta chỉ có thể từ trên TV tin tức bên trên nhìn thấy tin tức của ngươi, nhìn thấy ngươi cười tủm tỉm cùng người khác kề vai sát cánh, ta chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới về sau ngươi cũng sẽ không tiếp tục thuộc về ta, ta liền đố kị phát cuồng."

"Ngươi nói ta làm sao lại biến thành dạng này nữa nha." Ung Thánh Hựu thống khổ ngồi xổm trên mặt đất , mặc cho nước biển chìm không có mắt cá chân chính mình.

Nước biển chậm rãi trướng tới, trên bờ cát bắt đầu trở nên mềm mại.

"Đại phôi đản."

Khương Daniel ánh mắt đã mơ hồ, hắn đi lên trước ôm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhìn xem xa mới dần dần hơi sáng bầu trời, hắn thở dài.

Bọn hắn tựa như mặt trời kia, chậm rãi dâng lên, thăng đến điểm cao nhất. Thế nhưng là cuối cùng, sẽ rơi xuống.

Lấy nhất hào quang chói sáng chiếu sáng toàn bộ đại địa, tại huy hoàng nhất thời khắc gánh chịu lấy vô tận yêu cùng hi vọng.

Mặt trời chiều ngã về tây thời điểm, nó cũng sẽ khổ sở à.

14

Sau khi trở về, tất cả mọi người phát hiện không giống.

Kim Tại Hoán vốn cho rằng hai người sẽ trở lại chốn cũ, một pháo mẫn ân cừu.

Giống như biến, lại hình như không thay đổi.

Khương Daniel không còn cả ngày lẩm bẩm thất tình, cũng không tiếp tục tìm Kim Tại Hoán tâm sự. Hai người bọn họ không tiếp tục tránh né đối phương, nâng lên lẫn nhau chỉ là nhẹ nhàng một cái gật đầu.

Ngẫu nhiên bọn hắn cũng sẽ có trò chuyện, nhưng trong mắt rốt cuộc không có quang mang.

Bọn hắn vẫn là bằng hữu, giống như cũng chỉ có thể là bằng hữu.

Tất cả mọi người lấy là tất cả đã qua, bọn hắn cũng không thể không tin tưởng.

Giải tán ngày ấy, tất cả mọi người điên đến rạng sáng ba bốn điểm mới đi ngủ. Thẳng đến bởi vì ăn quá nhiều gà rán bị khát nước tỉnh Kim Tại Hoán chạy đến phòng khách thời điểm nhìn thấy ban công một thân ảnh.

Trên mặt đất chất đầy bình rượu, người kia an vị tại băng lãnh trên sàn nhà.

Hắn đang khóc.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

Người kia quay đầu, giống như tại xông mình cười, thế nhưng là cái kia cười so khóc lên còn khó nhìn hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng sẽ tại nửa đêm mộng hồi tưởng lại ngày đó Khương Daniel tại bờ biển nói lời.

Nếu như đây là quyết định của ngươi, ta thành toàn ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóc không thành tiếng, hắn biết mình mất đi cái gì.

Những ngày này hắn mỗi một ngày đều tại chịu đựng, mỗi một khắc đều tại khống chế tâm tình của mình, hắn nhanh chịu đựng không được.

Rời đi Khương Daniel, hắn phảng phất không thể sống.

"Ta thật thật yêu thật thương hắn a, ai có thể giúp một chút ta nói cho hắn... Ta không thể rời đi hắn a."

Đối không khí, hắn một lần một lần hô hào Khương Daniel danh tự.

15

Trở lại nguyên công ty ngày đầu tiên, hết thảy chung quanh đều để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy xa lạ đáng sợ.

Hắn cho mình thả một cái nghỉ dài hạn, hắn nhớ tới còn tại thời điểm tranh tài hắn từng đi qua Busan một lần, khi đó bọn hắn còn không có cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel lôi kéo mình tay tại đầu đường phi nước đại.

"Mẹ, đây là Thánh Hựu ca."

Kia là lần đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mụ mụ, mẹ con hai dáng dấp rất giống, giữa lông mày đều mang điểm lạnh lùng cảm giác.

Về sau hắn liền lại chưa từng đi Busan, mỗi lần cùng Khương Daniel hẹn xong tổng lại bởi vì đủ loại sự tình không có đi thành.

Hắn trước kia luôn luôn không thèm để ý, hắn cảm thấy những địa phương kia dù sao mãi mãi cũng tại, lúc nào đều có thể đi.

Nhưng là bây giờ hắn đến, bên người lại không còn có quá khứ người kia.

Hắn mới phát hiện sai, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền sai.

So với Khương Daniel cần Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng thật ra là Ung Thánh Hựu cần Khương Daniel.

Hắn luôn luôn thói quen phải tổn thương Khương Daniel, bởi vì hắn luôn luôn đợi tại cách mình gần nhất địa phương.

Chạm tay có thể sờ, liền có thể mình đầy thương tích.

Busan đầu đường rất náo nhiệt, khắp nơi đều là tiệm tạp hóa. Khương Daniel khi đó còn hưng phấn cùng chính mình nói nhà nào khoai tây canh món ngon nhất nhà nào móng heo thơm nhất, hắn tùy tiện nhìn thấy một nhà liền đi vào.

Khương Daniel tiếp vào điện thoại thời điểm hắn đang cùng mụ mụ dạo phố.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi cái này cái lừa gạt, cái này khoai tây canh không tốt đẹp gì ăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo điểm giọng nghẹn ngào tiếng la từ đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền đến, Khương Daniel có trong chốc lát hoảng hốt, bọn hắn còn giống như cùng một chỗ.

". . ."

"Lừa đảo, ngươi nói ngươi yêu ta vậy ngươi vì cái gì không giữ lại ta a, vì cái gì không tìm đến ta a..."

"Ngươi rõ ràng mỗi lần đều sẽ nhường ta. . . Đại phôi đản "

Khương Daniel xin lỗi nhìn mụ mụ một chút đi đến một bên, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi ở đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp máy điện thoại di động, hắn nghĩ mình thật sự là già mồm đủ.

16

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa phòng ra thời điểm nhìn thấy Khương Daniel khóe mắt còn có chút ướt át.

Tại nửa bất tỉnh tối ôn nhu dưới ánh sáng càng khiến người ta càng thêm trầm mê.

Hắn đi chân đất giẫm trên sàn nhà đi đến bên giường đem Khương Daniel ôm vào trong ngực, "Làm sao."

"Ca ta nằm mơ."

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao, nhanh giải tán khi đó chúng ta náo qua một lần chia tay."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu sờ sờ Khương Daniel trên trán toái phát, giống dỗ tiểu hài tử đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel ôm chầm Ung Thánh Hựu eo để hắn ngồi tại trên đùi của mình, khóe mắt của hắn bởi vì ướt át mà càng thêm gây người đau lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng nhẹ tay khẽ vuốt đi lên Khương Daniel nốt ruồi.

Con mắt trực câu câu nhìn chăm chú lên Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu hôn hắn.

"Khi đó, ngươi thật từ bỏ qua à."

Chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hơi run thân thể, hắn dùng sức ôm chặt người trong ngực.

"Chúng ta lúc ấy sao lại hòa hảo tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là nhớ ra cái gì đó, đột nhiên liền có chút khó chịu, nước mắt giống vòi nước đồng dạng khống chế không nổi rơi xuống.

"Làm sao vậy, đừng khóc nha."

Khương Daniel tay chân luống cuống nhìn lấy người trước mặt trên mặt che kín nước mắt, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái hắn ướt sũng lông mi, chăm chú đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn ở Khương Daniel trong khuỷu tay không muốn ngẩng đầu, qua thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo điểm nghẹn ngào cùng thanh âm nức nở từ trong ngực truyền tới,

Thanh âm đã hoàn toàn câm, nhưng lại rất rõ ràng rơi vào Khương Daniel trong lòng.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

17

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên nhớ kỹ, hắn làm sao lại quên.

Có lẽ là bởi vì ngày đó ban đêm quá đẹp tốt, gió cũng vừa vặn.

Busan bầu trời đêm có rất nhiều vì sao, không giống Seoul, vĩnh viễn chỉ có linh tinh mấy khỏa.

Công viên đầu kia suối phun quảng trường đã đầy ắp người. Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mới biết được, ngày đó suối phun quảng trường có biểu diễn.

Theo pháo hoa nở rộ cùng đám người tiếng hoan hô, hắn bị chen chúc biển người nửa đẩy xử lý chen hướng rộng trận trung ương di động, hắn đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Rộng trận trung ương đèn nê ông tại trong màn đêm say lòng người cười, chợt minh chợt tối, nhược ảnh nhược hiện.

Trong một chớp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi là mình xuất hiện ảo giác.

Người này a, so đêm đó bóng đêm còn dễ nhìn hơn mấy phần.

Quá khứ từng màn hiện lên ở trước mắt, hắn nhớ tới lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngày ấy, một đầu phấn lông đần độn hướng về phía mình cười, "Ngươi tốt, ta là tới từ Busan Khương Daniel."

Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel xuyên qua trùng điệp biển người, chạy hướng chính mình.

"Sơ lần gặp gỡ, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu."

=THE END=


	192. Chapter 192

【 Dan Ung 】WILD

BY đến một bát cá viên mì chay

0

Không muốn xem thường tức thời vui vẻ, mời nhặt lên.

1

"Ca, ngươi nói ta lần này trả, trở ra tới sao?"

Khương Daniel đông lạnh đỏ đầu ngón tay từ màu lam bông vải sợi đay áo tù ống tay áo có chút duỗi ra một điểm, hắn dùng ngắn ngủi móng tay chụp chụp thấp kém vải áo biên giới, lại dùng lòng bàn tay vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, từ đầu đến cuối đều không thể quay đầu nhìn người bên cạnh một chút.

Thân mang màu đen đồng phục cảnh sát nam nhân nằm Khương Daniel bên người vị trí bên trên ngồi, trong xe tràn ngập ni cổ Duensing cay kích thích mùi, toa xe hàng sau phạm nhân tại hơn nửa giờ đường xe sau sớm đã hiện ra khó chịu, có thể đối nhậm chức thời gian dài tới năm năm Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói sớm đã là ăn vào vô vị.

Đầu mùa đông tuyết vô ưu vô lự rơi xuống, không có ai biết bọn chúng từ cái kia đến, đi nơi nào. Khương Daniel có chút cật lực nâng lên một cái tay, tại nở đầy sương tuyết trên cửa sổ xe mở ra một mảnh thanh minh, bên ngoài màu trắng lập tức tràn vào hắn tối tăm mờ mịt trong mắt, vui vẻ lại tiêu dao chiếm cứ tầm mắt của hắn.

Nhưng kia vui vẻ lại tiêu dao cảnh tượng sẽ không còn thuộc về hắn, không tại thuộc về không có quyền có được tự do hắn, Khương Daniel bi quan nghĩ đến, hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, thẳng đến không khí không chút kiêng kỵ tràn ngập hắn toàn bộ phổi lời vàng, hắn mới dùng hết toàn lực thở ra tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình bởi vì bất an cùng thất thần không có trả lời Khương Daniel, hắn dùng ánh mắt còn lại nhìn sang người bên cạnh, nhìn qua không có sinh khí, không có khí phách, nhưng thuộc về riêng mình hắn kia phần góc cạnh cùng sắc bén còn vẫn còn tồn tại, tấm kia sương mù mông lung lạnh lùng bên mặt không nói lời gì cùng hắn trong trí nhớ bộ kia khí diễm phách lối thiếu niên gương mặt chồng vào nhau.

Điện thoại bị Ung Thánh Hựu ép nơi cánh tay phía dưới, cho nên chấn động thời điểm sững sờ sinh sinh đem hắn từ trong hồi ức kéo ra. Hắn thắp sáng màn hình điện thoại di động, lãnh quang đèn trong chốc lát chiếu sáng hắn mặt. Trong điện thoại di động là đến từ thượng cấp thông cáo, Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen câu chữ nói ra. Hắn từ cảnh lớn sau khi tốt nghiệp liền có chút đọc chướng ngại, không niệm đi ra cơ hồ là không có cách nào lý giải ý tứ trong đó.

Nhưng hắn đọc lấy đọc lấy liền ngừng lại, bờ môi còn khẽ nhếch, giống như là không kịp khép lại.

Khương Daniel phát giác được cái gì, cho nên hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn xem hắn kia bị ánh đèn chiếu lên rõ ràng ngũ quan.

"Ca làm sao không trả lời ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điện thoại tay mấy không thể gặp rung động run một cái, thậm chí không cao hơn một giây, hắn liền thuần thục tìm về trấn định.

Nhưng Khương Daniel hay là phát hiện.

"Ca. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ra vẻ trấn định giật một cái cái mũi, hắn đưa di động cất kỹ, sau đó giảm âm thanh vô tức dùng con kia không có nhiệt độ xách tay ở Khương Daniel.

Điện thoại di động dư ôn thông qua Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay truyền đến Khương Daniel mu bàn tay, bọn hắn sau cùng khoảng cách cũng bị tiêu trừ, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy đều không ngoại lệ toàn bộ bị Khương Daniel khám phá.

Mang đầy ôn nhu năm ngón tay từ Khương Daniel giữa ngón tay xuyên qua, tiếp theo nắm thật chặt hắn, cơ hồ là muốn đem móng tay vào hắn trong thịt cường độ, kia phần cường độ bên trong thậm chí bao hàm lấy nghĩ cần phải nắm chắc vĩnh hằng lại vô kế khả thi lực bất tòng tâm bất đắc dĩ, thậm chí bao hàm lấy hai người nhiệt liệt lại lòng chua xót quá khứ, thậm chí bao hàm lấy băng cùng hỏa chi ở giữa như thế xa khoảng cách xa, rõ ràng là khí thế hùng hổ nhưng lại ôn nhu phải làm cho Khương Daniel nhịn không được chua khóe mắt.

Hai người cứ như vậy, chiếu đến ngoài cửa sổ đau khổ hạ không ngừng tuyết lớn, thật lâu rơi vào trầm mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ không còn dám suy nghĩ hắn vừa rồi tại thông cáo bên trong nhìn thấy câu nói kia, những cái này chữ. Những cái kia nguyên âm cùng phụ âm vỡ vụn lấy cắm vào hắn đại não mềm mại trong tổ chức, máu tươi không cách nào khống chế trào ra.

Thông cáo bên trong viết: "1210 Khương Daniel, tử hình."

2

Mười bảy tuổi lúc Khương Daniel, giống một đám lửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ đoạn thời gian kia, kia đoạn mỹ diệu quá khứ. Mới sinh tuổi nhỏ, bọn hắn không có cái gì quan tâm, không có cái gì sợ hãi, một đoạn quan hệ bên trong chỉ có tương hỗ dựa sát vào nhau sưởi ấm, hoặc là đụng vào nhau thụ thương. Vừa để xuống học liền điên cuồng làm yêu, một tháng một lần khách sạn, nhưng phần lớn thời gian là tại Ung Thánh Hựu gian kia nhỏ hẹp khảo thí viện lò xo trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn nhớ kỹ tấm kia lò xo đột xuất thấp kém ván giường một chút có một chút cấn tại hắn trên lưng cảm giác đau. Bọn hắn vượt qua một đoạn ngăn cách, chỉ cùng tính yêu cùng thuốc lá có liên quan thời gian, là Khương Daniel giáo hội Ung Thánh Hựu đạn tàn thuốc, giáo hội hắn như thế nào tại trên giường lấy lòng chính mình. Quán trọ âm hưởng đặt vào thập niên 90 ca, Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng sẽ cuộn tại Khương Daniel rộng lớn trong cánh tay, có khi sẽ gối lên trên đùi của hắn, trần truồng lấy lộ ra trẻ tuổi làn da, cùng cái gạt tàn thuốc cùng một chỗ lâm vào thật lâu trầm mặc.

Là lần kia, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn nói: "Chúng ta chạy trốn đi, chạy trốn tới chân trời góc biển, không ai nhận biết chỗ của chúng ta."

Coi là tuyên cổ bất biến thề non hẹn biển, cuối cùng vẫn là bị ngựa không dừng vó thời gian tan rã, bụi đất tung bay, chút điểm không dư thừa.

Trên mặt còn mang chút non nớt tuổi trẻ phạm nhân, đang nghe mình tử hình phán quyết kết quả về sau, cũng không có cái gì quá kích phản ứng, mà là giống một đầu biến mất kình, trầm mặc tiếp nhận, bình thản lại thong dong.

"Ta nên a."

Khương Daniel khó được treo một chút cười, nhưng cặp mắt kia lại không mỹ hảo sinh linh nghỉ lại trong đó. Những lời này hắn tất cả đều là nói cho mình nghe, bất quá là muốn cho cực khổ nhân sinh một cái hô hấp cửa sổ thôi.

Nhưng tại hắn quẫn bách nhất chật vật, không chịu nổi một kích thời điểm xuất hiện Ung Thánh Hựu, lại một lần nữa đem cái này hô hấp cửa sổ chắn.

Cảm giác hít thở không thông hết sức căng thẳng, Khương Daniel sợ hãi, sợ hãi ngày xưa người yêu sâu đậm nhìn không nổi chính mình, cảm thấy mình là cái ác liệt như vậy không có nhân tính người, sợ hãi hắn cảm thấy mình là cái ngay cả cha ruột đều không buông tha xã hội cặn bã làm thịt, súc sinh, nhưng trải qua mấy ngày nay, cái này vẫn chưa hoàn toàn lớn lên thiếu niên, một mình nghiến răng nghiến lợi sợ hãi bất lực bao lâu, lại tại bao nhiêu lần bị bóp cổ lại thời điểm một nhẫn lại nhẫn, những cái kia bị mùi rượu vùi lấp thời gian, những cái kia bị cha ruột một tay tạo nên tuyệt vọng thời gian, những cái kia tại đơn bạc trong chăn bông run rẩy thời gian, Khương Daniel rốt cuộc không vượt qua nổi.

Cho nên, tựa như thuyền đến đầu cầu tự nhiên thẳng, hắn xa ngút ngàn dặm không một tiếng động kết thúc đoạn này khiến người buồn nôn thời gian, sau đó đem mẫu thân hắn thu xếp tốt, một người đi tự thú.

Thời niên thiếu Khương Daniel, không có gì không dám làm, phách lối lại tự tại, giống một đoàn nộ phóng hỏa diễm, nhưng hắn chưa hề chạm đến lối đi nhỏ đức cùng pháp luật, cũng không nghĩ tới mình sẽ đích thân chấm dứt cha đẻ sinh mệnh, nhưng hắn lại ngoài ý muốn cảm thấy giải thoát, giống như là một đoạn đen tối đường hầm nghênh đón lối ra, hắn cảm thấy giải thoát, toàn bộ đều giải thoát.

Tại hắn muốn đem mình đoạn này hoang vu sinh mệnh cũng kết thúc rơi thời điểm, hắn một lần nữa gặp Ung Thánh Hựu, tại những cái này đen tối thời gian bên trong mang đến cho mình quang minh người, dùng hết toàn thân thủ đoạn bao dung cùng ấm áp mình người, đem mình từ trong vực sâu lôi ra người tới.

Nói cách khác, là Khương Daniel ân nhân.

Cho nên hắn không muốn lấy bộ dáng này gặp lại hắn, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu, lại tuỳ tiện chắn hắn cầu sinh kia cửa sổ miệng, hít thở không thông cảm giác tuyệt vọng tràn ngập bộ ngực của hắn.

"Daniel, mặc kệ ngươi có cái gì nỗi khổ. ." Ung Thánh Hựu năm ngón tay nắm chặt một điểm, một mực nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay một cái tay khác.

". . Pháp luật cũng sẽ không thông cảm ngươi."

Lời này tại Khương Daniel dự kiến bên trong, hắn so bất luận kẻ nào đều muốn hiểu rõ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu, biết tại cái này Đại Hàn dân quốc bên trong có thể để cho Ung Thánh Hựu thần phục chỉ có thiết diện vô tư pháp luật, tại hắn còn tại lên cấp ba thời điểm, tinh thần trọng nghĩa liền đã bạo rạp đến sắp từ hắn cặp kia đẹp mắt trong mắt tràn ra tới. Khương Daniel có chút thần thương, nhưng cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn cái người sống sờ sờ tại đã từng yêu trong mắt người không bằng một cái pháp chữ trọng yếu, mà là bởi vì hắn đã không có tự tin cái này đã từng yêu đến thực chất bên trong người hiện tại đối mình còn có chút điểm quyến luyến cùng yêu.

Có thể là chút điểm đều không thừa đi, Khương Daniel bi quan nghĩ.

"Nhưng ta hội."

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, đối đầu bộ kia rã rời lại phát ra ánh sáng con mắt, hi vọng nhan sắc nhiễm lên hắn tro tối con ngươi, nhưng chỉ có một chút, trong nháy mắt liền biến mất, buồn cười lý trí lại đánh nát ảo tưởng của hắn.

"Đừng nói giỡn ca, ta a, xấu chỉ ra trời liền đầu rơi xuống đất, tốt đi một chút cũng phải đem ngồi tù mục xương." Khương Daniel cười khổ, bộ kia lần nữa bị đánh vào đen trong bóng tối thần sắc yếu ớt như muốn hòa tan đồng dạng.

"Cho nên, chúng ta chạy trốn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhỏ giọng, nhỏ giọng phải một chút liền bị thổi tan trong gió, nhưng Khương Daniel nghe rất rõ ràng, quá mức rõ ràng.

"Chạy trốn tới chân trời góc biển, không ai nhận biết chỗ của chúng ta."

3

Khương Daniel thật chặt nắm chặt chỗ ngồi sợi tổng hợp, nắm phải đông thương ngón tay càng thêm đau đớn. Hắn bức thiết khẩn cầu cái này hắn chỗ yêu nam nhân, có thể thu hồi vừa mới kia phiên tự đại, thu hồi bộ kia cho hắn hi vọng cùng cơ hội sống lại bộ kia quang minh thần sắc. Nhưng cuối cùng kia một điểm còn sót lại khát vọng, kia phần đối mất mà được lại tình yêu điên cuồng khát vọng, dù là chỉ có một điểm, cũng đủ để đem hắn thôn phệ hầu như không còn.

"Không được."

"Ta không đáng ngươi đi cược lần này."

Lý trí cùng yêu để Khương Daniel không chỗ ẩn núp, hắn nắm tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay rút ra.

"Daniel. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem tên của hắn ở trong miệng mài mài đuổi đuổi, mới mười phần không dễ phun ra.

Nhưng người yêu cũng không trở về báo cho hắn khẳng định ánh mắt, thậm chí không có một cái ghé mắt.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi nghe ta nói."

"Ban đầu ở chấp hình trong danh sách trông thấy tên của ngươi thời điểm, ta liền định tốt mang ngươi chạy trốn, rời đi nơi này, tựa như lúc trước lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy ngươi, ta liền phấn đấu quên mình yêu ngươi đồng dạng, đại não phản ứng đầu tiên, ngươi ta là không có cách nào tả hữu, cho nên, ngươi phải hiểu ta, Daniel, có thể hay không thử lý giải ta?"

"Ta không thể lại mất đi ngươi."

Giống như là mời, tiến về vui vẻ thế giới mời, càng giống là cầu xin, đối khó mà dứt bỏ tình cảm đáng buồn cầu xin.

"Tự tư quỷ." Khương Daniel buông thõng mắt ma sát môi khô ráo, chỉ phát ra mấy chữ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười hai tiếng biểu thị tán đồng, một lần nữa nắm tay cùng Khương Daniel giữ tại một khối, hai cái ấm áp cá thể lại sờ đụng vào nhau, vuốt ve an ủi mà đắng chát, hết sức căng thẳng.

Dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ, chỉ cần tuyết không chặn đường, xe buýt sẽ tại trạm xăng dầu dừng lại, hắn muốn Khương Daniel diễn một màn hí, như là muốn xuống xe thuận tiện loại hình, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ phụ trách trông coi hắn, sáng tạo cơ hội chạy trốn.

"Ngươi chạy lên núi, một mực chạy, không nên quay đầu lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nghiêng tại Khương Daniel bên tai, ngữ khí trầm thấp đến đáng sợ.

"Hạ sơn về sau dọc theo bờ sông đường đi, đợi đến khu biệt thự, ngươi từng tòa nhìn sang, sẽ tìm được nhà của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thế đem Khương Daniel trên tay cái kia phụ tá còng tay chìa khoá nhét vào hắn áo tù rộng lớn quần trong túi.

"Sau khi xuống núi mình giải khai, đừng để người chú ý. Cái này, cái này cũng cho ngươi, sợ có cái gì vạn nhất. . . . Nhưng là ngươi chỉ có thể dọa doạ người ta, không được nhúc nhích thật. ."

Có cái gì cứng rắn chất kim loại tính cả Ung Thánh Hựu gia môn chìa khoá cùng một chỗ bị cấp tốc nhét vào Khương Daniel quần trong túi. Hắn không có tận lực đi xem, cũng không có hỏi nhiều một câu, bằng vào cái kia hắn tưởng tượng qua vô số lần xúc cảm, hắn cũng có thể tuỳ tiện biết.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu phối súng.

"Ca có lo lắng như vậy ta sao?" Khó được giờ này khắc này Khương Daniel còn có tâm tình trêu đùa Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn câu lên một bên khóe miệng, trong mắt đổ đầy vẻ suy tư.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mấy giây, tiếp lấy khẳng định nhìn xem hắn.

"Có, cho nên ngươi nhất định phải. . Nhất định phải chú ý an toàn."

Nam người trên mặt hiếm khi xuất hiện thật tình như thế mà khắc sâu biểu lộ, để Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời có chút ngây người, mặc dù hắn thấy không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, nhưng từ trong giọng nói của hắn, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được, mình coi như là xoay cái cánh tay uy cái chân, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ để hắn bên trên không được hắn giường.

"Ca, ngươi đem ta thả, vậy ngươi làm sao?"

"Ngươi đừng quản ta, một mực chạy." Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng cầm Khương Daniel tay, giống như là hạ quyết tâm, làm tốt tử chiến đến cùng chuẩn bị.

"Daniel, ngươi muốn chờ ta trở lại."

4

Trời càng ngày càng tối, khả năng bởi vì trên núi độ cao so với mặt biển lên cao nguyên nhân, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mây đen cơ hồ đắp lên trên đỉnh đầu của hắn.

Phân biệt lúc Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn đánh yểm trợ, để tay mở rất quyết tuyệt, không để hắn tại cái này dừng lại thêm một giây.

"Chạy, Daniel."

"Nhanh lên chạy."

Quay người sau Khương Daniel liền bắt đầu không tự chủ phi nước đại, hai chân nghe theo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ thị, nhưng trong ý thức vẫn là không nhịn được nghĩ muốn quay đầu, quay đầu nhìn xem người yêu của hắn.

Hắn nghiêng đầu đi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đứng tại chỗ.

Cuồng phong gào thét, hắn ý thức được mình nhất định phải rời đi nơi này.

Rời đi thiết bị điện tử, Khương Daniel cơ hồ hoàn toàn mất đi khái niệm thời gian, nhưng hắn chạy thật lâu, cho nên có chừng cái chuẩn, không sai biệt lắm sắp vào đêm.

Bước vào khu biệt thự đại môn lúc, Khương Daniel liền lập tức minh bạch vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu như thế chắc chắn hắn có thể tìm tới phòng ốc của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu lên đại học thời điểm, đem hắn từ cao trung liền bắt đầu tích lũy học bổng, lại thêm phụ mẫu chắp vá lung tung một điểm, ở trên núi mua một bao đợi khu đang phát triển bên trong phòng ở.

Ngay lúc đó thiếu niên còn kiêu ngạo vỗ bộ ngực, lời thề son sắt cùng Khương Daniel nói, không ngoài mười năm, giá phòng nơi này tuyệt đối khẽ đảo lại lật.

Tức thời có chút thời đại quá khứ, nhưng cái kia giống được bánh kẹo phải lập tức cùng hắn chia sẻ vui vẻ thiếu niên, vẫn rõ ràng chứa đựng tại Khương Daniel trân quý trong hồi ức.

"Thật đúng là khẽ đảo lại lật đâu." Khương Daniel cười, nhìn xem dưới chân mảnh này tấc đất tấc vàng địa phương, khó chịu tưởng niệm lại che kín hắn toàn thân cao thấp mỗi một góc.

Nơi này có chừng mấy ngày này không có người trở lại qua, nhưng may mắn đồ dùng trong nhà bên trên đều không có tích tro, đồ điện cũng đều có thể bình thường sử dụng. Khương Daniel thích đáng xác nhận một lần, mới rốt cục buông xuống bất an, co quắp tại phòng khách trên ghế sa lon.

Giống kinh lịch một thế kỷ, thời đại biến thiên. Rất nhiều việc tại triều tịch ở giữa trở nên khác biệt, tại cái này thay đổi trong nháy mắt thế giới bên trong, bởi vì có Ung Thánh Hựu che chở, Khương Daniel rốt cục có thể dừng bước lại nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Tay súng cùng còng tay bị Khương Daniel đặt ở phòng tắm trên bồn rửa tay, hắn nằm tại bồn tắm trong nước ấm, bị đống thương tay chân như nhặt được tân sinh, bị lương tri thời khắc nắm chắc đại não rốt cục cũng có thể cái gì đều không nghĩ tiêu ngừng một chút.

5

Khương Daniel là bị Ung Thánh Hựu hôn tỉnh.

Bị tạm thời cách chức xử phạt Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy thân thể thật vất vả về đến nhà bên trong, nhưng không thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh. Hắn tìm khắp nơi nhìn khắp nơi, cuối cùng trong phòng tắm tìm được trong bồn tắm ngủ nam hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ hắn lúc đầu chỉ là muốn hôn thân hắn, đụng chút hắn, lại không có thể khống chế lại mình lập tức liền muốn chiếm hữu dục vọng của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay đưa qua Khương Daniel cổ, một tay chống đỡ bên bồn tắm duyên, tay kia nâng đầu của hắn. Bởi vì sợ làm tỉnh lại nam hài tử, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ nửa người trên đều đi vào trong bồn tắm đi, quần áo ẩm ướt một nửa, hắn cũng mặc kệ, chỉ là động tình hôn lên trước mặt người yêu, cầu ái động tác càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, hôn đến hôn tới thân toàn bộ đều không đủ, cuối cùng là đem ngủ say nam hài cho làm tỉnh lại.

Tại nam nhân quên mình hôn thời điểm, nam hài tử len lén đem hai tay quấn bên trên cổ của hắn.

Đỡ tại bên bồn tắm bên trên nam nhân dừng lại, đem bên mặt mở.

"Lúc nào tỉnh?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khí tiết, tay vươn vào lạnh thấu trong nước bấm một cái Khương Daniel eo, dùng cái này thị uy, xem như vãn hồi một điểm mặt mũi.

"Ca thế mà còn hỏi lại ta? Vừa về đến liền chiếm ta tiện nghi, lưu manh."

"Ta chiếm tiện nghi của ngươi? Vô danh không có phân ở nhà ai đâu?"

"Nhà bạn trai."

Khương Daniel cười đùa tí tửng, tại trong hoảng hốt hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ lấp lóe, giống như là lần đầu trông thấy tình yêu thụ sủng nhược kinh tiểu hài.

Nhưng nam nhân trong nháy mắt liền thu hồi vẻ mặt đó, hắn trừng phạt giống như hung hăng nhéo một cái Khương Daniel cánh tay, lại khí thế hùng hổ ra vẻ nhe răng trợn mắt dáng vẻ.

"Không nghĩ chết cóng mau chạy ra đây ." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, cư cao lâm hạ móp méo miệng.

"Ca đi ra ngoài trước, ta không mặc quần áo."

"Trang cái gì trang, ngươi nơi nào ta chưa có xem."

"Vậy ta rồi?" Khương Daniel đạp đạp tràn đầy bong bóng nước, thẳng lên cõng, lộ ra xương quai xanh trở xuống một chút xíu trắng noãn làn da.

". . . Được rồi, ta đi ra ngoài trước."

Khương Daniel lề mề rất lâu, rốt cục đem trên thân kia cỗ xe buýt bên trong nicotin cay độc mùi cho rửa đi, hắn đem kia bao màu lam áo tù cẩn thận gãy lên, thay đổi Ung Thánh Hựu áo ngủ.

Ướt sũng nam hài tử từ trong phòng tắm giẫm lên bông vải dép lê lẹt xẹt lẹt xẹt chạy đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía hắn, tại trong phòng bếp bận rộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra còn rất buông lỏng, tràn đầy dư dật dáng vẻ, nhưng hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại ra vẻ trấn định, giả vờ để bất an hắn có thể thoáng từ Ung Thánh Hựu kia lấy được một chút an ủi. Nhưng đối mặt hắn không biết là như thế nào xử phạt. Đường đường cảnh sát hình sự đại đội trưởng, sẽ phạm sai lầm ngu xuẩn như vậy? Huống chi hắn còn hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại trở về, có chừng chút vốn lịch lão cảnh sát hình sự đều có thể nhìn ra trong đó mờ ám. Nếu là lại không đem thả chạy phạm nhân bắt trở về, đoán chừng đều không chỉ bị khai trừ đơn giản như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định cũng đồng dạng sợ hãi, thậm chí muốn sợ hơn, hắn nghĩ.

Khương Daniel thở dài, đi dạo, tản bộ chậm rãi tới gần, từ phía sau nắm ở người yêu eo.

"Ca. ."

"Hả?"

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Khương Daniel tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, chết lặng nhìn trước mắt đủ loại, nói đau giống như là không ốm mà rên, nói mệt mỏi giống như là thời điểm chưa tới. Cho nên hắn đành phải nói yêu, hoặc là nói, giờ này khắc này trừ yêu thương, hắn đã không có cái gì có thể hồi báo cho Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì hắn cái gì cũng không có, trừ đầy ngập yêu thương, hắn cái gì cũng không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời, chỉ là xoay người về ôm hắn, không phải loại kia lễ phép ôm, cũng không phải loại kia vui đến phát khóc cuồng hoan giống như ôm, là trầm mặc, giống một tòa tử vong núi lửa, vô luận trong lồng ngực có bao nhiêu tình cảm muốn bộc phát, cũng không có chỗ phát tiết, cho nên đành phải hóa thành một cái ôm, thật chặt, giống như là muốn cùng lẫn nhau dung hợp lại cùng nhau ôm.

6

Hôm nay là đặc biệt một ngày, đã cách nhiều năm, Khương Daniel rốt cục lại lần nữa cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên một cái giường tỉnh lại. Nam nhân gầy cùng trang giấy đồng dạng mỏng, Khương Daniel rất dễ dàng là có thể đem cả người hắn vò trong ngực mình, trừ Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ phản kháng mà vươn ra một chân khoác lên Khương Daniel trên đùi, cái khác cơ hồ liền hoàn toàn bị Khương Daniel bao trùm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã thật lâu không có sớm như vậy tỉnh lại, hư vô mờ mịt chỉ từ màn cửa xuyên thấu vào, đại khái là sau nửa đêm nhanh phải kết thúc. Hắn đoán Khương Daniel còn không có tỉnh, cho nên hắn nhẹ nhàng duỗi ra một cái tay, sờ sờ Khương Daniel mặt, lại sờ sờ ánh mắt của hắn, nhìn lông mi của hắn đi theo hô hấp của hắn lúc lên lúc xuống, bình ổn chập trùng mềm mại bụng dưới có chút sát bên Ung Thánh Hựu. Chỉ có tại những này bình thường không có gì lạ nháy mắt, hắn mới sẽ cảm thấy Khương Daniel, là chân chính, hoàn toàn thuộc về mình.

Nhưng hắn rất sợ hãi, coi như tay thật đúng là thật dừng lại tại Khương Daniel trên mặt, hắn cũng rất sợ hãi.

"Chúng ta nên làm cái gì a. ." Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống hạ thủ.

Người trong ngực thở dài lại lần nữa nhắm mắt lại.

Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ không đến bao lâu, Khương Daniel khẽ nhếch con mắt, nhìn xem người trong ngực đỉnh đầu nho nhỏ phát xoáy, thật lâu trầm mặc.

Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp chợp mắt, cửa trước chuông cửa đột nhiên trương dương vang lên, xông phá sáng sớm sương mù, thẳng tới hai người bên tai.

Đây đối với bất luận cái gì một đôi tình lữ đến nói, chẳng qua là sáng sớm khách tới thăm thôi, nhưng đối với Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, cái này thanh môn linh, trong nháy mắt thật chặt bóp chặt cổ họng của bọn hắn.

Bọn hắn lẫn nhau đều biết đối phương tỉnh lại, nhưng ai cũng không nhúc nhích, không nói một lời trạng thái tiếp tục đến chuông cửa vang xong một lần lại lần nữa vang lên.

"Ta đi mở." Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel trong ngực tránh thoát ngồi dậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu từng cái cài lên bị giải phải chỉ còn hai viên nút thắt, hắn cũng không có nhàn nghĩ đi bận tâm những cái kia cần cổ dấu hôn cùng tình sắc vết tích, chỉ là giãy dụa lấy từ trên giường xuống tới.

Nam nhân xoay người sang chỗ khác, chuẩn bị rời đi thời điểm, Khương Daniel bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, kia lực đạo rất nhẹ, khó mà nắm lấy, tựa hồ còn đang run rẩy.

"Ca, không phải ta. . Ta đi. ." Tay run càng dữ dội, Khương Daniel thậm chí không cách nào khống chế mình hô hấp tần suất, càng nghĩ bình ổn, liền run càng lợi hại.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuỳ tiện nghe ra nam hài tử trong lời nói có hàm ý.

"Daniel, đem ngươi lương tri đều ném hết, hiện tại ngươi chỉ có ta, ta chỉ có ngươi."

"Đi trong xe chờ ta đi, ta nếu là không đến, ngươi liền đem xe lái đi, càng xa càng tốt."

Hắn ngửa mặt, ánh nắng nhiệt độ vung ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, trong mắt lại có một chút ấm áp nước mắt chảy ra.

"Daniel, đừng sợ."

"Ta ở đây."

7

"Chuyện gì?"

"Mở cửa trước." Cổng là Ung Thánh Hựu đồng sự, cùng đội phó đội trưởng, cùng hắn một giới tốt nghiệp đồng học, Kim Tại Hoán.

"Ta tại nhà ngươi tìm không thấy ngươi, liền đoán ngươi tại cái này, thật đúng là tại." Vị kia đội phó mặc y phục hàng ngày đi tới, xem ra bình dị gần gũi bộ dáng.

"Tìm ta có chuyện gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ hắn, cái này bức người vật vô hại túi da, chỉ là dùng cho che giấu hắn giỏi về phỏng đoán cùng chất vấn người khác bản chất một cái lợi dụng phẩm mà thôi. Hắn biểu lộ không có thay đổi gì, nhưng lòng bàn tay mồ hôi đã sắp chảy ra.

"Chúng ta khu vực quản lý bên trong, bị mất phạm nhân, ngươi biết a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói , mặc cho Kim Tại Hoán trên con mắt hạ dò xét, hắn trái xem phải xem không nhìn ra manh mối gì, lại ngược lại khắp nơi dò xét trong nhà bài trí.

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy tủ giày bên trên một đôi màu đen giày cứng.

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ Khương Daniel sao, cái kia luôn luôn xoay quanh ngươi niên đệ, nhìn thấy cái này ta liền nhớ lại hắn." Hắn dùng cằm điểm một cái tủ giày, lại tùy ý cười hai tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu gấp siết chặt tay. Khô ráo trong cổ họng thậm chí có thể cảm giác được lộp bộp rung động kịch liệt tiếng tim đập, hắn biết Kim Tại Hoán mục đích của chuyến này, lại không nghĩ rằng tâm hắn gấp thành dạng này, Khương Daniel với hắn mà nói sợ là một chi tranh công cành ô liu.

"Trước kia tổng thích mặc song giày cứng trượt lên ván trượt tới tìm ngươi cái kia Khương Daniel, đúng, các ngươi sẽ không còn cùng một chỗ a?"

"Không thể nào?"

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt càng ngày càng không đúng biểu lộ, cười khẽ hai tiếng, lại lộ ra bộ kia để Ung Thánh Hựu phiền chán thuần lương sắc mặt.

"A, ngươi nói có khéo hay không, ta gần nhất giống như tại hành hình trên danh sách nhìn thấy hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đứng lên, mồ hôi từ hắn thái dương chảy xuống, trong mắt của hắn tất cả đều là lợi kiếm, hai hàng răng cắn chặt cắn phải lợi mỏi nhừ. Kim Tại Hoán thấy thế cũng liền thu hồi bộ kia vô hại đức hạnh, lúc đầu lão sói vẫy đuôi bộ dáng lộ ra nguyên hình.

"Ung đội, đem ngươi tiểu bạn trai giấu cái kia rồi?"

"Ngươi muốn thế nào." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc có chừng nửa phút, mới rốt cục từ miệng bên trong biệt xuất mấy chữ này.

"Ngươi phải làm cho ta có thể trở về giao nộp a, mọi người hỗn phần cơm cũng không dễ dàng, đúng hay không?"

"Làm cái giao dịch đi." Ung Thánh Hựu móng tay vào lòng bàn tay trong thịt, ánh mắt rốt cục băng lạnh xuống.

"Nói nghe một chút."

"Đại đội vị trí tặng cho ngươi, thả chúng ta đi."

Kim Tại Hoán khẽ giật mình, đại khái không nghĩ tới chỉ là một cái Khương Daniel, liền có thể để Ung Thánh Hựu chắn hắn nửa đời trước tất cả cố gắng mới đổi lấy hết thảy.

Kim Tại Hoán không biết, kia đối với hắn mà nói, kia là cái liều đến đầu rơi máu chảy cũng không chiếm được chức vị, mà ở hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đã không nhìn thấy những cái kia dĩ vãng lòng chua xót cùng lời thề son sắt phải chết già ở cái này trên cương vị sơ tâm, hắn điên cuồng tình yêu, chiếm lấy hắn toàn bộ giác quan, hắn thậm chí cam nguyện vì dục vọng chó săn, chỉ cần cuối cùng, là cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ.

"Nghe rất khiến người tâm động."

"Ngươi một ngụm không nuốt vào được, đủ ngươi chậm rãi tiêu hóa." Ung Thánh Hựu hạ đạt lệnh đuổi khách.

"Không có khác cần ta hỗ trợ rồi?"

"Giả tạo một phần tử vong chứng minh."

"Tiện tay mà thôi."

Khương Daniel ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, ngày mới sáng, hắn còn tưởng rằng hôm nay sẽ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có được một cái sáng sớm tốt đẹp, có thể ăn vào hắn tự mình làm điểm tâm, Khương Daniel thậm chí còn tưởng tượng, kia là một cái dùng sốt cà chua họa ái tâm trứng tráng cùng một chén sữa bò nóng.

Thế nhưng là đều không có, hắn trứng tráng cùng sữa bò, người yêu của hắn. Hắn thậm chí đang hối hận, tối hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu hôn trộm mình thời điểm, hắn vì cái gì không lặng lẽ hôn trả lại hắn. Khương Daniel không có ngồi tại trên ghế lái, hắn một mình hạ quyết tâm, mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu tới hay không, hắn đều sẽ không thả hắn một thân một mình rời đi, nếu như chờ không đến, Khương Daniel nghĩ, vậy thì chờ đến chết mới thôi.

May mắn Ung Thánh Hựu đến.

Nam nhân nghịch quang đi tới, phong mang cùng góc cạnh đều bị màu đỏ cam quang nhu hòa, hắn ngũ quan tại sương mù bên trong mông lung, nhưng Khương Daniel có thể trông thấy, hắn yêu nam nhân tại nắng sớm bên trong cười, cười hướng hắn đi tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lên xe liền đem lân cận tòa nam hài tử kéo qua đến, hai tay câu bên trên cổ của hắn, tùy ý lại điên cuồng hôn hắn. Hắn hôn qua Khương Daniel trên môi mỗi một tấc đường vân, hôn qua hắn môi châu cùng cái cằm, hôn qua khóe miệng của hắn bên cạnh thụ thương kết vảy vết sẹo. Khương Daniel nghĩ hết lực đáp lại hắn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là mê muội xâm lược hắn giác quan, đánh vỡ đã từng bọn hắn thế lực ngang nhau trạng thái thăng bằng, khí thế hung hung, lại hôn đến hắn nhịn không được cuộn lên ngón chân.

"Đi chơi đi chúng ta, chơi cái đủ." Ung Thánh Hựu cười tiếp tục hôn hắn.

"Vậy ta đêm nay có thể nhìn thấy Busan pháo hoa sao?" Nam hài trả lời hắn.

Khương Daniel từ từ nhắm hai mắt, có ấm áp chất lỏng chạm đến da của mình, hắn có chút thở hào hển ngẩng đầu lên, tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, hôn rơi nước mắt của hắn. Một hồi lâu hắn mới phản ứng được, mình cũng tại lặng yên không một tiếng động rơi suy nghĩ nước mắt.

Cho nên hai người đang trao đổi một cái tràn đầy nước mắt hôn về sau, giẫm lên hai trăm mã tốc độ xe một đường phi nước đại. Màu đen xe mở mui tại sương sớm bên trong mạnh mẽ đâm tới, Khương Daniel giơ cao lên hai tay, dùng hết lực khí toàn thân hô hấp sung mãn nhất không khí, hắn tại không người đường đi hô to, tự tại mà cười cười, điên cuồng yêu. Chỉ cần hắn nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu tùy thời đem xe dừng ở ven đường, bọn hắn ngay tại ven đường hôn đến vong tình, hôn môi của hắn, cũng hôn cổ của hắn, hôn hắn trên dưới chập trùng hầu kết, cũng hôn hắn đẹp mắt con mắt.

8

Khương Daniel trong nhận thức biết, không khiêu vũ, không cuồng hoan, không phách lối, không đánh nhau chết sống, kia cũng không thể xem như tình yêu. Báo lý đầu đào, cân nhắc lợi hại, khỏe mạnh lý trí khiến người giận sôi, kia chỉ có thể coi là một loại vuốt ve an ủi quan hệ. Hai cái sinh ra hướng mặt trời độc lập cá thể, nên mãnh liệt như nước thủy triều, gào thét như thú, giống hai viên thiên thạch đụng vào nhau, mang theo chớp mắt là qua hỏa chủng, chung phó thế giới tận thế.

Cho nên hắn cùng nhau đi tới, đi lại không ngừng, chỉ vì tìm kiếm để hắn trầm mê, để hắn bi hoan tuyệt vọng lại yêu đến thấu xương.

Nhưng hắn một lần nữa gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu, cái kia hắn không thể không sức liều toàn lực đi cùng hắn yêu nhau người, cho nên hắn biến phải cẩn thận, trở nên thuận theo, trở nên học được thỏa hiệp, chỉ vì tại không cách nào lường được quãng đời còn lại bên trong, lưu lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau đầy đủ để hắn ôm chờ chết hồi ức.

Khương Daniel nguyện ý vì hắn hèn mọn, vì hắn thỏa hiệp, hắn cam tâm tình nguyện.

Bởi vì là Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên đáng giá.

Biển Vân Đài bờ bên kia thả lên khói lửa, bọn hắn sóng vai ngồi, thủy triều mỗi một lần đều có thể chuẩn xác đập tại hai chân của bọn hắn bên trên. Trước đây Ung Thánh Hựu không có hưởng qua rượu đỏ tư vị, đêm nay hắn dự định hét tới say không còn biết gì, hét tới để Khương Daniel cõng hắn về nhà.

Bọn hắn đón ngũ sắc Busan chi dạ trao đổi lấy lẫn nhau trong miệng rượu đỏ, sau đó lại nhìn xem lẫn nhau cười lên, giống như trở lại những cái kia tản ra sôi trào rung động yêu thương thanh xuân thời đại, trở lại có thể tùy ý sống uổng thời gian lãng mạn tuổi tác.

"Ca, ngươi so rượu đỏ trả lại đầu a." Khương Daniel lắc lắc chai rượu trong tay.

"Ngươi lại dụ hoặc ta ta liền giả say ngủ ngươi."

"Cầu còn không được."

"Đầu ngươi dưa bên trong đến tột cùng suy nghĩ cái gì a Khương Daniel?"

"Muốn hôn ngươi, nghĩ lên ngươi." Nam hài lại cười đùa tí tửng.

Khói lửa nhan sắc đánh vào Khương Daniel mặt bên bên trên, một nửa tại đèn đuốc rã rời Busan chi dạ bên trong, một nửa thì ẩn tại bóng tối bên trong. Đẹp đến mức giống mộng đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy đến.

Trên đời có thật nhiều loại hạnh phúc, cùng người yêu cộng ẩm lấy một bình rượu đỏ, có thể dùng quang tất cả thời gian đi thưởng thức kia trong mắt người tinh quang, chính là loại thời điểm này, Khương Daniel chân thành hi vọng tất cả người yêu đều ôm nhau, tất cả bờ môi đều mềm mại, tất cả miểu không về kỳ đều gặp sao yên vậy, tất cả thất hồn lạc phách đều đâu đã vào đấy, hi vọng hòa bình thế giới mà mỹ hảo, hi vọng mỗi người hôm nay đều trôi qua vui vẻ.

Bọn hắn không sợ người khác làm phiền một lần lại một lần hôn lấy, thẳng đến khói lửa cũng tán đi, người ở cũng thất bại, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vươn tay nắm chặt Khương Daniel, năm ngón tay giao nhau, hắn nghiêng mặt đi, Khương Daniel cũng không hẹn mà cùng nhìn về phía hắn.

"Hôm qua quên trả lời ngươi."

"Daniel, ta cũng yêu ngươi."

END


	193. Chapter 193

【 Dan Ung 】Didn 't Stand A Chance

BY cao nguyên địa hình chuyên mời khoa học người trình diễn

* phối hợp nhạc nền dùng ăn càng tốt

Didn 't Stand A Chance-Travis Garland

Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết cầm Khương Daniel không có biện pháp. Từ gặp nhau một khắc kia trở đi, đối phương hữu ý vô ý cho hắn mỗi một cái ám chỉ, đều sớm đã để hắn tại trận chiến tranh này tình cảm bên trong, quân lính tan rã.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần tại lớp Anh ngữ bên trên ngủ gà ngủ gật.

Anh ngữ lão sư là một cái đã có tuổi nước Đức người, giảng bài thời điểm lộ ra loại kia nước Đức người đặc hữu nghiêm cẩn cùng u lãnh mặc, lại luôn để Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được buồn ngủ. Trên đài lão sư không sợ người khác làm phiền giảng giải lấy trận kia bão tố tại Lý Nhĩ vương bên trong tượng trưng ý nghĩa, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại đếm ngược hàng thứ ba, trên dưới mí mắt sớm đã bắt đầu đánh nhau, tinh thần đã đi xa đang ở trong sương mù. Tại hắn liền muốn ngủ thời điểm, hắn bên cạnh bàn điện thoại phảng phất là ân nhân cứu mạng đồng dạng chấn động một cái, thanh âm sẽ không lớn đến bị trước phòng học mặt lão sư nghe được, lại đủ để đánh thức điện thoại di động chủ nhân.

Là Khương Daniel gửi tới tin tức.

"Cách chúng ta tốt nghiệp vũ hội còn lại một tháng không đến thời gian, ngươi tìm tới bạn gái sao?"

"Còn không có, ngươi đây?"

"Ta cũng không có."

Một phút trôi qua, khung chít chát phía trên một mực đứt quãng biểu hiện ra đối phương đang đánh trong chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cái cự đại ngáp ướt át một chút con mắt, nghĩ đến đối phương sẽ phát cái dạng gì tin tức tới. Một giây sau Khương Daniel gửi tới tin tức lại làm cho hắn đánh một nửa ngáp ngạnh sinh sinh bị dọa trở về, nháy mắt thanh tỉnh lại.

"Thời gian thật trôi qua thật nhanh a, thích ngươi cũng sắp ròng rã một năm nữa nha."

Không giống với Khương Daniel phong cách, trong lời này chứa tràn đầy tinh tế cùng đa sầu đa cảm, cùng yêu đương bên trong thiếu nam không có sai biệt. Khương Daniel đột nhiên tỏ tình để hắn chân tay luống cuống, Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị đánh chữ tay cứng tại nơi đó không biết làm sao hồi phục.

Không ngoài sở liệu, cái tin tức này hai giây sau liền bị rút về, khung chat bên trong liền phảng phất cái gì cũng không xảy ra, không bài trừ Khương Daniel phát lầm người khả năng, hoặc là chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ choáng làm một trận giấc mơ kỳ quái. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần về sau, biết không thể nào là dạng này.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel cái này xú nam nhân, không phải lần đầu tiên đối với hắn nói loại này kỳ kỳ quái quái hoặc là làm loại chuyện kỳ kỳ quái quái này.

Khương Daniel đúng là một năm trước thích Ung Thánh Hựu, tại một năm trước mười hai năm cấp vũ hội phía trên.

Mười hai năm cấp học sinh, tại cấp thấp trước mặt lực uy hiếp không đủ lớn, lại bị mười ba năm cấp đám học trưởng bọn họ xem thường. Tại cuối năm cho mười hai năm cấp cùng mười ba năm cấp tổ chức vũ hội là trường học truyền thống, là một cái phong phú kinh lịch, tăng cường xã giao cơ hội tốt.

Lúc đó Khương Daniel mặc dù đã sớm nhận rõ đồng thời tiếp nhận mình nhưng thật ra là một cái song tính luyến sự thật, nhưng thời gian ở không cơ bản đều cống hiến cho luyện múa cùng học tập, hoàn toàn vô tâm yêu đương. Trong trường học, Khương Daniel cũng cả ngày cùng hắn anh em thân thiết Kim Tại Hoán, còn có khách trọ nhi tử —— cùng Khương Daniel cùng một cái múa xã Phác Hữu Trấn ở cùng một chỗ, dưỡng thành tự động che đậy tất cả tiểu nữ sinh theo đuổi quen thuộc.

Thích Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này, không biết phải nói là mệnh trung chú định, hay là một cái ngẫu nhiên đến không được trùng hợp sự kiện. Trước đó Khương Daniel mặc dù tại lớn như vậy trong sân trường gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu vài lần, nhưng cũng không có nhận biết đối phương cơ hội. Nhắc tới cũng xảo, vũ hội bên trên hai người bọn họ lúc đầu đại khái cũng là muốn giống thường ngày gặp thoáng qua, nhận biết đối phương hoàn toàn là quy công cho ngày đó chuông báo không có vang ở vũ hội trước đó ngủ quên Khương Daniel bạn gái, một cái thầm mến Khương Daniel đồng niên cấp tiểu nữ sinh. Vội vàng tại hội trường đóng cửa trước hai phút mang theo bạn gái nhập trận Khương Daniel, phát hiện vốn nên cùng mình cùng một chỗ trình diện cùng một chỗ tuyển chỗ ngồi Kim Tại Hoán, đang ngồi ở một cái tới gần phòng chụp ảnh bên cạnh bàn, cùng mấy cái Khương Daniel không biết nam sinh chuyện trò vui vẻ.

"Ta ca hát đoàn bằng hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

"Đây là Doãn Trí Thánh, ngồi tại ngươi đối diện là Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ta là Khương Daniel."

Không biết có phải hay không là trang điểm uy lực còn gặp nạn phải một lần trang phục chính thức có mặt nguyên nhân, cả bàn nam sinh đều xem ra mười phần soái khí, cái kia gọi là Ung Thánh Hựu nam sinh nhan giá trị càng là từ cả bàn trong nam sinh trổ hết tài năng. Như pho tượng tiểu xảo gương mặt, khắc sâu ngũ quan, cao thẳng cái mũi, soái khí dấu phẩy tóc cắt ngang trán. Tại hội trường chỉnh thể lệch tối hoàn cảnh hạ, vì thêm nhiệt bầu không khí mà chuẩn bị tử sắc cùng lục sắc đèn màu càng làm cho Khương Daniel trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều hơn một phần cấm dục cùng gợi cảm. Hắn nghĩ hắn xem như minh bạch vì cái gì nhiều người như vậy sẽ tại quán ăn đêm choáng váng đầu óc cùng tình một đêm đối tượng lên giường, tại loại này ánh đèn loại hoàn cảnh này nếu như gặp gỡ cái đẹp trai, nói chuyện phiếm thông đồng hôn mang đi mướn phòng là vài phút sự tình.

Bởi vì hắn hiện tại, liền nghĩ đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm chuyện giống vậy.

Trong cuộc sống hiện thực hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu duyên phận luôn luôn so Khương Daniel thầm nghĩ tượng càng kỳ diệu hơn.

Trải qua một cái dài dằng dặc ngày nghỉ trở lại trường học về sau, hai tháng trước mình tại vũ hội đối cái nào đó cùng giới mê luyến đã bị Khương Daniel hoàn toàn ném ra sau đầu. Khai giảng thứ nhất Thiên Thiên khí sáng sủa vạn dặm không mây, hết thảy tựa hồ cùng năm ngoái không có gì khác biệt. Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán đi ở cửa trường học, Kim Tại Hoán nhỏ giọng phàn nàn một câu gì hắn nửa giờ trước cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát tin tức đến bây giờ còn chưa lấy được hồi phục, mới khiến cho Khương Daniel nhớ tới vũ hội đêm đó ngồi tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh soái khí bức người Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng thống mạ một giây lúc ấy da mặt quá mỏng cho nên một mực không có đi muốn đối phương Wechat mình, đau lòng đến nay sau đại khái là không thể cùng cái kia đại soái ca nối lại tiền duyên sự thật. Nhưng ý nghĩ này chỉ ở trong đầu hắn tồn lưu lại một phút không đến liền bị hắn tiêu diệt —— duyên không được chia, lại thế nào cưỡng cầu cũng không biết lái hoa kết quả. Thẳng đến Khương Daniel ngồi tại sinh vật khóa trong phòng học, một bên vì chính mình nửa phút trước xông tới lúc vì chính mình liền cướp được vị trí tốt dào dạt tự hỉ, một bên lại dùng ánh mắt còn lại nghiêng mắt nhìn thấy cửa phòng học Ung Thánh Hựu không nhanh không chậm đi vào bọn hắn ban thân ảnh. Khương Daniel mới rốt cục ý thức được cái gì không đúng —— hắn hôm nay bên trên mỗi một tiết khóa, tựa hồ cũng có thể từ một đám mới khuôn mặt cũ bên trong nghiêng mắt nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái bóng. Kia đại khái chính là tạo hóa trêu ngươi đi, buộc hắn một lần nữa nhìn thẳng vào lên đoạn này hắn lúc đầu cũng định từ bỏ duyên phận.

"Vị trí này có người ngồi sao?"

Một cái âm thanh trong trẻo truyền đến, Khương Daniel giật mình, quay đầu nhìn về phía thanh âm chủ nhân. Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn xoay đầu lại về sau cùng hắn hữu hảo vẫy vẫy tay, biểu lộ lại có chút xấu hổ cùng sợ người lạ.

"Ngươi ngồi chỗ này đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống thời điểm Khương Daniel nhịp tim không hiểu nhanh hai phần. Hắn lại hồi tưởng lại trong hội trường, lấp lóe đèn màu dưới đáy Ung Thánh Hựu chợt minh chợt tối bên mặt. Hắn vụng trộm chằm chằm qua cái kia bên mặt, thật dài lông mi dưới đáy là một đôi có khí tràng con mắt, khóe mắt ba viên nốt ruồi càng là trở thành Thượng Đế tạo nam hài này thời điểm vẽ rồng điểm mắt một bút. Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi cũng là rất mỏng hai bên, giống như rất dễ dàng liền có thể cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngậm nhẹ nhàng xé mài, sau đó nam hài liền sẽ phát ra con mèo nhẹ giọng nghẹn ngào. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cười lên nhưng lại là hoàn toàn khác biệt dáng vẻ, ánh nắng tươi sáng tiếu dung, khóe mắt nhưng vẫn là đồng dạng con mèo con mắt.

"Có người nói qua ngươi là con mèo tướng mạo sao?"

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm lão sư vừa mới phát sinh vật sách giáo khoa xuất thần, suy nghĩ trong lòng liền không trải qua suy nghĩ nói ra. Nói ra miệng về sau hắn mới phát giác được có chút không tốt, dùng ánh mắt cùng đối phương biểu đạt áy náy, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cũng không quá chú ý dáng vẻ.

"Không có đâu, ngươi là người thứ nhất."

"Con mèo thật là trên thế giới đáng yêu nhất sinh vật thể, không có cái thứ hai. Ta thật rất thích con mèo, thật, tất cả —— đều thích."

Bên người nam hài cúi đầu lại lộ ra hắn kia quen có con mèo tiếu dung, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy mình vừa rồi đối thoại thật hỏng bét thấu. Đại khái cũng là bởi vì chính mình trong lòng có quỷ cho nên nghĩ như thế nào thế nào cảm giác vừa rồi những lời kia có mao bệnh, đối một cái mới gặp mặt hai lần người xa lạ nói dạng như vậy, không dọa sợ người ta đoán chừng sau này cũng sẽ bị mang lên "Như quen thuộc" "Không nắm chắc được độ" xưng hào. Ai biết chân chính hỏng bét đối thoại còn ở phía sau, Khương Daniel vạn vạn sẽ không nghĩ tới, cái kia sợ người lạ Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe hắn lời nói về sau vậy mà tiếp một câu.

"Meo —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ, hắn bình thường đúng không quen người thật không phải là loại này họa phong.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì Khương Daniel như quen thuộc nguyên nhân, hai người bọn hắn ở giữa giống như chính là có một cái khí tràng, một cỗ lực hấp dẫn, một loại không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được duyên phận. Cho nên hắn cũng không lâu lắm liền dỡ xuống ngày bình thường đối người xa lạ đề phòng tâm lý. Tại Khương Daniel một mặt hưng phấn nhấc lên đối con mèo yêu thích thời điểm, nhìn bên cạnh cái này mặt mày hớn hở đại nam hài, Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà sinh ra muốn thử đùa giỡn một chút hắn ý nghĩ. Nói sau khi đi ra hắn mới cảm thấy có chút quỷ dị có chút mập mờ —— thật là quá tệ.

Hắn meo xong về sau Khương Daniel liền bắt đầu cười, không cầm được loại kia cười, mặt chôn nơi cánh tay bên trong. Mà hậu tri hậu giác Ung Thánh Hựu mình, một câu cũng không biết nói cái gì, mặt đã bởi vì xấu hổ mà phát nhiệt đến kịch liệt. Động tĩnh của bọn họ lớn đến ngồi tại trước mặt bọn họ hai cái nữ hài tử đều quay đầu không hiểu nhìn bọn hắn một chút, lại bị bọn hắn sinh vật lão sư ---- -- -- cái nghiêm khắc Ấn Độ trung niên nữ nhân —— hung hăng trừng mắt liếc.

Cái này tiết khóa Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ đều không tâm tư hảo hảo nghe. Hắn cũng không biết mình trong đầu đều đang nghĩ một chút thứ quỷ gì, hắn chỉ là bị một loại quỷ dị xấu hổ cảm giác bao quanh, còn có một loại hắn chưa hề tại nam sinh thân bên trên thể nghiệm qua động tâm cảm giác. Ung Thánh Hựu có loại dự cảm —— mình tiếp xuống một năm tròn sinh vật khóa đại khái cũng không thể tập trung tinh thần tốt êm tai nữa nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu dự cảm không có sai.

Từ lúc ngày đó trở đi, Khương Daniel trên cơ bản mỗi lần trông thấy hắn đều sẽ "Meo ——" một tiếng, mà quyết định bởi tại Khương Daniel tâm tình khác biệt, hắn meo ngữ điệu cũng sẽ khác biệt: Có ngốc bạch ngọt, trầm thấp, thậm chí là mang có một ít đùa giỡn ý vị. Mà tâm tình của hắn tốt cũng sẽ về một tiếng "Meo", có qua có lại, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cảm thấy có cái gì không đúng. Ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ có loại kia thời điểm, Khương Daniel một mặt chân thành nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt.

"Kêu một tiếng nha."

"A? Làm gì?"

"Ài —— ca liền meo một tiếng nha."

Loại thời điểm này Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn không cách nào cự tuyệt. Loại này cùng hắn dẫn theo yêu cầu Khương Daniel, một đôi tỏa sáng đậu đậu mắt, con mắt nháy nháy tốt không đáng yêu, ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn lơ đãng lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ thỏ răng, trên mặt thịt tự nhiên phồng lên, rất giống một con mới vừa ở đồ chơi chạy vòng bên trên chạy rất lâu, đến mặt chủ nhân trước tìm kiếm ban thưởng tiểu Hamster. Hoặc là một bé đáng yêu cỡ lớn khuyển, một con Samoyed a, từ từ ngươi về sau sẽ rơi ngươi một thân lông, hoặc là có đôi khi nghịch ngợm quấy rối thời điểm, cũng có thể là một con điên Husky.

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mới ý thức tới, Khương Daniel đối với hắn mà nói tuyệt đối không phải cái gì có thể tùy ý sờ cằm tiểu Hamster hoặc là ngốc hết chỗ chê đại cẩu chó. Tại đoạn này quan hệ bên trong, hắn vai trò không phải cái gì nhìn xem Khương Daniel đáng yêu mà vừa lòng thỏa ý chủ nhân, hắn ngược lại mới là cái kia dần dần bị Khương Daniel thuần phục mèo.

Quan hệ của hai người bọn hắn quen thuộc rất nhanh, hiện tại đã trên cơ bản là không có gì giấu nhau quan hệ. Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cảm thấy mình cùng Khương Daniel ở chung cảm giác, cùng mình cùng người khác ở chung cảm giác luôn có như vậy một chút vi diệu khác biệt. So với người khác, hắn giống như sẽ càng để ý Khương Daniel nhất cử nhất động, hắn sẽ đi suy nghĩ người kia nói dụng ý, lại bởi vì hắn kích động mình cũng ở trong lòng âm thầm hưng phấn, trông thấy hắn cùng người khác chơi đến quá này trong lòng sẽ chát chát chát chát, sẽ ở trong lòng tối thầm cảm thấy phải hắn thật đáng yêu.

"Đừng nghĩ, ngươi bộ dáng này xác định vững chắc chính là tại yêu đương." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bộ vững như lão cẩu dáng vẻ, "Đến, tin tưởng ta Hoàng cát sáng yêu đương phương châm, bảo đảm ngươi vài phút đuổi tới ngươi bất luận cái gì muốn đuổi theo người."

Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm lẩm bẩm một câu, "Chỉ bằng ngươi, text Hoàng?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tốt như không nghe thấy giống như còn tại thao thao bất tuyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể từ bỏ đánh gãy hắn ý nghĩ, ở một bên rửa tai lắng nghe.

Nếu như mình là cái nữ sinh Khương Daniel khẳng định là lý tưởng của ta hình, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, mà ta cũng nhất định sẽ buông ra lá gan đuổi theo. Nhưng hắn không phải nữ hài tử, Khương Daniel cũng không phải.

Khương Daniel giống như liền không có Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến nhiều như vậy, cùng hắn cãi nhau ầm ĩ hoặc là trò chuyện lời trong lòng đều là thường ngày, nhưng liên quan tới tình cảm phương diện lại thường xuyên tránh; ngẫu nhiên còn có thể hung hăng vẩy hắn một chút, tại một mình hắn không biết làm sao nội tâm hươu con xông loạn thời điểm giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh giống như rời đi. Khương Daniel thật rất biết, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, nhưng ta cũng thật là rất thích hắn.

Bị vẩy tới vô cùng tàn nhẫn nhất một lần là tại KTV.

Là bọn hắn chơi đến tương đối tốt một đám người tại trước khi tốt nghiệp cùng đi. Khương Daniel một mực rất này, ở trên ghế sa lon ngồi tại Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở giữa, một bộ trái ôm phải ấp đại lão khí thế. Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế cũng không cam chịu yếu thế cố ý làm ra mèo con trạng kéo lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cánh tay, nhìn Khương Daniel vẫn không có bất kỳ phản ứng nào, liền hờn dỗi giống như dứt khoát cả người giống gấu túi đồng dạng tựa ở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên vai. Tăng cao bầu không khí duy trì không được thật lâu, rất nhanh tất cả mọi người hơi mệt, Doãn Trí Thánh giống như đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì chuyện thương tâm, ca hát hát đến bộ phận cao trào liền bắt đầu rơi lệ, đến kết thúc thực tế là nhịn không được khóc lên.

"Ai, đầu tuần năm Trí Thánh ca nói cho ta nói hắn thích nữ hài tử có bạn trai, đơn phương yêu mến thống khổ a."

Ung Thánh Hựu ỉu xìu ỉu xìu, Kim Tại Hoán cũng mượn bầu không khí này, cầm mạch hát lên mặc cho làm thịt phạm « vì ngươi ». Vốn là rất bi thương một ca khúc tại không khí bây giờ hạ nghe liền lộ ra phá lệ bi thiết. Nếu không phải là bị Kim Tại Hoán xốc nổi biểu lộ diễn kỹ chọc cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đoán chừng đều có thể nghe ca trực tiếp rơi lệ.

Tựa như là chịu không nổi KTV bên trong cái này bi thương không khí, Phác Hữu Trấn đề nghị hát một bài ngọt một điểm ca đến thay đổi bầu không khí. Khương Daniel xung phong nhận việc địa điểm một bài bài hát tiếng Anh «Didn' t Stand a Chance ».

"Ài y —— không nghĩ tới luôn luôn nghe hip-hop âm nhạc Niel thế mà lại thích loại này ngọt ngào tiểu thanh tân, có phải là yêu đương a?"

Kim Tại Hoán một cái thẳng cầu câu hỏi đánh cho Khương Daniel trở tay không kịp, luôn luôn giỏi về ngôn từ Khương Daniel lại ấp úng tốt vài giây đồng hồ đều không nói chuyện.

"Không cần quản những này có không có, có còn muốn hay không để ta hát?"

Kim Tại Hoán vội vàng làm ra "Đại lão ngài mời" thủ thế, Khương Daniel hắng giọng một cái liền chuẩn bị bắt đầu hát.

". . . Used to say, it was only a matter of time

For your heart matters more than your mind

You try to fight it and I don' t know why

You didn' t stand a chance. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng Anh không tốt lắm, chỉ nghe hiểu một phần nhỏ ca từ, nhưng hắn dám vững tin chính là, Khương Daniel lúc ca hát đợi ánh mắt, rõ ràng là đang nhìn hướng chính hắn, không e dè.

Mười ba năm cấp vũ hội xế chiều hôm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đơn độc mời được trong nhà.

Kỳ thật hắn vốn cũng không biết đi chỉ có một mình hắn, đến trễ năm phút đạp sau khi vào cửa phát hiện Khương Daniel trong nhà trừ hai người bọn họ bên ngoài không có một ai, mới biết được chỉ có chính mình được mời. Đối với Khương Daniel loại hành vi này, Ung Thánh Hựu ép buộc mình không suy nghĩ nhiều, lại nhiều lần thua trận. Khương Daniel thật rất thích hợp đồ vét: So với bình thường nam sinh rộng bả vai phối hợp vận động luyện thành hẹp eo, phối hợp cao gầy vóc dáng cùng chân thon dài, hoàn toàn có thể làm chuyên môn âu phục người mẫu.

Ngây người đương lúc, Khương Daniel cầm ba cái dài mảnh hộp hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới.

"Muốn thử một chút ta trước mấy ngày vừa mua cà vạt sao? Đầu này sọc trắng xanh còn rất thích hợp ngươi âu phục lễ phục."

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ Khương Daniel đột nhiên để hắn thử cà vạt là vì cái gì, nhưng hắn vừa vặn nhàn rỗi không chuyện gì làm liền định đi thử một chút. Nhìn xem hắn có chút sinh sơ hệ cà vạt thủ pháp, Khương Daniel nghĩ đưa tay hỗ trợ lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn trở.

"Ta sẽ hệ cà vạt! Ta ở nhà mình luyện tập qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nghiêng thân mặt đối mặt ngồi tại bên giường, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem hắn, giống như là bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn mình không nghe lời mèo.

"Ngươi có phải hay không biết ta vừa rồi dự định làm cái gì rồi?"

"A?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện hắn cùng Khương Daniel khoảng cách sát lại thực tế là có chút gần. Khương Daniel một cái tay chống tại trên mép giường, nghiêng qua thân đến xem hắn, một cái tay còn chính đặt ở trên đùi của hắn vuốt ve. Khương Daniel lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi, để hắn nhịn không được giật cả mình.

"Liền để ta giúp ngươi một lần, có được hay không?"

Mặc dù là giọng thỉnh cầu, không đợi về đến phục, Khương Daniel một cái tay đã bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cà vạt. Cà vạt chỉ cần cuối cùng đem một đầu xuyên qua ở giữa vòng tròn liền tốt, hệ xong sau Khương Daniel lại hoàn toàn không có muốn buông ra ý tứ. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại không rõ thời điểm, dắt lấy cà vạt nghiêng thân hướng về phía trước cho hắn một cái chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn.

Chỉ là một cái thăm dò tính hôn, hoặc là nghiêm chỉnh mà nói ngay cả một nụ hôn cũng không bằng. Chỉ là cánh môi cùng cánh môi va nhau, tách ra lúc lại dùng ướt át đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng mang qua, sờ đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu thật mỏng môi dưới.

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng kêu, thanh âm ôn nhu bên trong còn lẫn vào lấy rất nhiều không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được ý vị. Giữa hai người y nguyên chỉ có một cái gần trong gang tấc khoảng cách, gần đến có thể cảm nhận được đối phương hơi thở.

"Ta biết ngươi là ưa thích ta."

". . . Ân."

Vừa rồi cái kia chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn liền đã để Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim đến cổ họng, tình huống hiện tại càng làm cho hắn khẩn trương đến thanh âm đều đang phát run, có trời mới biết hắn hoa bao nhiêu dũng khí cùng khí lực mới tại đã sắp ngất tình huống dưới từ yết hầu bên trong gạt ra cái này một cái đơn âm tiết.

Đáp án này đổi lấy là một cái càng sâu càng lâu hôn. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm lên trước mặt mình yêu âu phục nam hài ngây người thời khắc, Khương Daniel mười phần dễ dàng liền tấn công vào hắn hàm răng, đối Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hành một trận gặm cắn cùng liếm láp, tham lam cướp lấy lấy thuộc về hắn khí tức.

Một hôn hoàn tất. Khương Daniel dùng tay nâng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn dạng này đột nhiên động tác làm cho kém chút không có đình chỉ liền muốn rò rỉ ra bên miệng bật cười.

"Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?"

Khương Daniel thần sắc y nguyên hết sức nghiêm túc cùng chăm chú.

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngày đó tại KTV bên trong sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu.

"Ta bài hát kia chính là hát cho ngươi nghe. I'm convinced from the mo ment I tasted your li PS

All I needed was just one kiss. Ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý tứ nói hắn không chỉ nhớ kỹ, từ KTV trở về về sau hắn còn lên mạng lục soát bài hát kia ca từ cẩn thận nghiên cứu một buổi tối, hiện tại đã đến đọc ngược như chảy trình độ.

"Vậy ngươi có thể làm bạn trai của ta sao?"

"Meo."

-end-


	194. Chapter 194

BY mật đào băng đi băng

Ngân Hà tiên tử Ung * Giáng Châu hoa thủy tiên Dan

Kiếp trước kiếp này? Thi ân báo ân?

Ta lấy bốn vì sao họa cung, sau đó đem Ngân Hà nhốt chặt, đem mặt trời lặn nhốt chặt

Đem ngươi nhốt chặt.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Vũ trụ ở giữa có tiếng khó quản lý, chính là tinh tinh. Lấy ngàn mà tính chấm nhỏ, mỗi một cái đều có nhỏ tính tình. Cái này hôm nay thân thể không thoải mái, xin phép nghỉ không đi làm, cái kia lặng lẽ meo meo lại không biết dã đi nơi nào, còn có mấy cái tinh tinh luôn luôn phe phái đấu tranh, cãi nhau nhao nhao bất quá trong cơn tức giận toàn bộ tắt đèn.

Cái này nhưng khổ chúng ta mỗi ngày điểm danh giám thị Ngân Hà tiên tử, liên tục mấy đời tiên tử bản tiên đều quẳng xuống ngoan thoại, "Để cái này cái rắm chó vũ trụ gặp quỷ đi thôi, ai còn không phải tiểu tiên tử, người nào thích sáng ai sáng, yêu dập tắt không tắt."

Vì thế Ngân Hà tổng Quản đại nhân một mực rất buồn rầu, tại tiên giới cầu gia gia cáo con bà nó tìm kiếm đời tiếp theo Ngân Hà tiên tử.

Trải qua 825 lần thất bại, rốt cuộc tìm được một cái gọi Ung Thánh Hựu nam nhân. Nhắc tới cũng kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thượng nhiệm, chấm nhỏ nhóm toàn viên đến đông đủ, thậm chí ăn mặc quang vinh xinh đẹp. Như lang như hổ, a không, là mắt sáng như đuốc đánh giá tân nhiệm Ngân Hà tiên tử.

Ngươi muốn hỏi vì cái gì?

Còn không phải là bởi vì hắn tấm kia đẹp đến mức choáng váng xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, nhìn một chút thét lên, nhìn hai mắt té xỉu, nhìn tam nhãn rơi vào đường hầm không thời gian.

Mà Ngân Hà tiên tử bản tiên Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì tinh tinh nhóm nhu thuận đáng yêu, mỗi ngày đều trải qua cuột sống thần tiên. Hắn mỗi ngày nơi dừng chân tại B612 tinh cầu bên trên, hừ hừ tiểu khúc, viết viết tiểu Thi, nhìn xem khắp trời không diệt tinh ngọn chép miệng bên trên một ngụm rượu ngon. Hắn nói hắn muốn làm vui sướng nhất Lý Thái Bạch, nâng chén mời minh nguyệt, mời sao trời, mời toàn bộ thế giới.

Qua quen sống mơ mơ màng màng sinh hoạt Ung tiên tử, ngẫu nhiên cũng muốn học một ít Đào lão cư sĩ, hái cúc đông dưới rào, khoan thai, khoan thai thấy núi hình vòng cung. Cho nên hắn một cái tích tích đánh phi thuyền, bay đến khoảng cách B612 tinh cầu 1210 năm ánh sáng đào tinh cầu. Nơi này mỗi ngày đều có cỡ lớn hội nghị, có người nói, muốn nhảy disco ăn gà không bằng đi đào tinh cầu, muốn biển đãi hàng tốt không bằng đi đào tinh cầu, muốn Ngân Hà đường quanh co trân quý đoạn này duyên không bằng đi đào tinh cầu. Bởi vì muôn hình muôn vẻ người ở nơi đó, bởi vì đồ cổ quý hiếm cũng ở đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu tới đây là đến mua hoa.

"Đồ ăn lão đầu, ta muốn mua mấy cái hạt giống hoa tử "

"Ta cái này cái gì đều có. Nhìn ngươi muốn cái gì."

"Tùy tiện đi, dễ nuôi là được."

"Ài, ngươi cái này có hay không cái gì làm vườn sách hướng dẫn a? Cho ta đến một phần. Tân thủ lên đường ha ha ha "

"Đúng vậy, nặc, đều đặt ở cái này trong bao vải."

"Cảm ơn! Đồ ăn lão đầu!"

Nói Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu liền chuẩn bị dẹp đường hồi phủ. Chân ga đều phát động.

"Chờ một chút! Ta gần nhất từ Địa Cầu vơ vét đến một loại đặc thù hoa, tiện thể tặng cho ngươi đi! Vừa vặn, vừa vặn 11\11 mà "

Hoắc, Mã lão bản chủ nghĩa tư bản thế lực đều lan tràn đến tinh tế ở giữa.

Dù sao, không thu ngu sao mà không thu, thu không bạch thu.

"Muốn nuôi trong nước a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu hấp tấp mà ngồi xuống phi thuyền nhỏ liền trở lạiB612, lắc trong tay đinh đinh đang đang vang lên túi nhỏ phảng phất đổ đầy tiền lẻ ép tuổi bao. Vừa về tới nhà, hắn liền dùng không tồn tại chuyên nghiệp thủ pháp đem từng hạt hạt giống đều đều hất tới trong đất, mỗi ngày định lấy cái nhỏ đồng hồ báo thức, tinh tinh nhóm điểm danh thời điểm muốn tưới nước, tinh tinh nhóm tan học thời điểm muốn trừ cỏ dại, nghiêm ngặt dựa theo trồng rau nuôi lợn chỉ nam thao tác.

Nhưng là đối với đồ ăn lão đầu tặng hoa, hắn liền có chút không biết nên làm sao bây giờ. Trừ thả trong nước, hắn không được đến bất luận cái gì chỉ đạo.

Hắn thậm chí cũng không biết đây có phải hay không là hoa, dáng dấp cùng tỏi giống như. Nếu không phải đồ ăn lão đầu nói là hoa, hắn còn tưởng rằng là xã hội xưa đưa ngươi hành kéo dài phiên bản đâu.

Nhưng mà ai biết, ngày sau viên này tỏi còn thật mọc ra hành, lục lục thật dài lá cây, phi thường đáng chú ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ nhìn mấy lần hoa này bên trong đồ gia vị, cảm thấy nó nở hoa dáng vẻ nhất định rất xấu.

Hắn thế là cũng liền phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, không hỏi chết sống.

Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, Ung Thánh Hựu án lấy chỉ nam nuôi những cái kia hoa, không có qua mấy ngày liền thưa thớt thành bùn ép làm bụi. Mà hắn thả rông trong nước tự sinh tự diệt hành tỏi tổ hợp ngược lại là sống được tự tại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, xem ra lão thiên cũng cho ta nuôi nó.

Xấu liền xấu đi, dù sao ta cũng chỉ có nó, còn có thể cách thế nào, chịu đựng qua thôi

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu tiên tử cũng liền thật cùng cái này gốc hoa bên trong đồ gia vị qua lên lão phu lão thê tháng ngày. Quan sát, đổi nước, nói nhiều.

Hắn cho nó đặt tên.

"Dung mạo ngươi như thế cỗ có cá tính, hoa siêu quần xuất chúng mời ngươi ngồi xuống."

Có lúc cũng gọi nó nhỏ một, bởi vì là nuôi thứ nhất gốc hoa.

"Nhỏ một, ta nói thật ngươi không nên tức giận, thế nhưng là ngươi cái này sum suê tỏi tỏi thời thượng là ta lão hay là ta không hiểu "

"Nhỏ một, ngươi chừng nào thì nở hoa a? Ngươi mở ra hoa là thơm thơm ngọt ngào hay là cay cay tê tê?"

"Ài! Nhỏ một! Vừa mới chòm Orion một viên sao băng xẹt qua đi! Ngươi nhanh cầu nguyện, cầu nguyện mình sớm ngày lớn lên nở hoa!"

"Nhỏ một?"

"Nhỏ một!"

"Nhỏ một..."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Nhỏ một kỳ thật không phải cái gì đồ gia vị, càng không phải là sum suê tỏi tỏi. Nó là một gốc đến từ Địa Cầu hoa thủy tiên.

Không những như thế, nó là một gốc tự giác hạnh phúc hoa thủy tiên.

Lúc đầu cũng chỉ có thể ở Địa Cầu một cái nào đó trong chum nước trò chuyện lấy sống qua ngày, hiện tại nó thế mà đi tới vô cùng vô tận vũ trụ, dù là mình y nguyên chỉ có một vạc nước, vậy cũng đúng, Ngân Hà nước a! Nó vừa tới đến vũ trụ, đối hết thảy đều tràn ngập tò mò, khi chấm nhỏ nhóm đối với nó wink, nó lặng lẽ vô số lần luyện tập như thế nào chỉ nhắm lại một con mắt, kết quả phảng phất bộ mặt co rút; khi chủ nhân của mình chỉ mình hiếu kì là ngọt hay là cay, nó cũng cúi đầu xuống liếm liếm mình trắng xoá thân thể xanh mơn mởn lá cây, "Ừm? Không có hương vị a?" ; khi chủ nhân cười nhạo mình là thời thượng kẻ phá hoại xấu kinh người thời điểm, nó cũng ngây ngô cười, không quan hệ, chủ nhân so đầy trời tinh tinh còn tốt nhìn.

Nó hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu ly rượu đỏ bên trong bóng ngược là nó, dưới ngòi bút phất phới thơ là nó, thượng huyền nguyệt bên trong hợp âm là nó.

"Bởi vì là Ung Thánh Hựu "

"Cho nên vô điều kiện thích a "

Thế nhưng là bọn hắn cùng đi qua tinh tế dạo chơi hành trình chỉ có 2 3 ngày. Đến từ Địa Cầu hoa dù sao có sinh mệnh thời hạn, nhỏ một còn không có nở hoa liền sớm lĩnh cơm hộp.

Nguyên nhân?

Ái mộ sốt ruột, tưởng niệm thành tật.

Nhỏ một còn nâng tức giận quai hàm đâu, liền bị linh bà bà kéo tới chuyển sinh cầu. Bà bà một mặt hiền lành, nhưng trong tay bưng lấy ròng rã một bát lấm tấm màu đen chất lỏng, nhìn qua cũng không phải là hiền lành gì.

"Nhỏ vừa đến, uống cạn chén này nước, đời sau làm đẹp nhất cô nàng "

Nghe được có thể biến đẹp, nhỏ một đoạt lấy kia bồn hắc thủy chính là một ngụm buồn bực, uống xong sau hai con ánh mắt đều sáng ngời có ánh sáng.

"Có thể biến xem được không? ? Kia chủ nhân của ta không phải lần sau gặp được ta liền sẽ không cười ta xấu!"

"Nhưng là kiếp sau ngươi khả năng liền không nhớ rõ chủ nhân của ngươi, ngươi không biết mình sẽ chuyển thế đến đó cái không gian đi "

"Làm sao dạng này..." Hai con mắt tức thời liền hạ rủ xuống tội nghiệp cầu xin tha thứ.

"Được rồi! Lên đường đi! Hữu duyên, hắn sẽ tìm đến ngươi" linh bà bà đẩy một cái do dự tại chuyển thế cổng hoa thủy tiên nhỏ một, đem kí tên vì nhỏ một văn kiện đem gác xó, mở ra mới văn kiện, nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, "12:10, hoa thủy tiên nhỏ vừa đã đến nhân thế", cẩn thận tại tính danh cột kia một nhóm viết lên ——

Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel là mang theo nốt ruồi nước mắt ra đời. Y tá tỷ tỷ thổi mạnh hắn cái mũi nhỏ nói, "Đứa nhỏ này sinh ra tới liền có nốt ruồi nước mắt, xem ra là cái nhỏ khóc bao" . Thầy bói nói, người này kiếp trước là Giáng Châu hoa thủy tiên, kiếp này hạ phàm chỉ vì dùng một thế nước mắt còn người nào đó mưa móc chi ân.

Daniel mẫu thân không hiểu cái gì huyền học, nghĩ thầm "Nhưng dẹp đi đi ngài, lại không phải trên trời hạ xuống cái Lâm muội muội", nhưng nàng đối với y tá tỷ tỷ trò đùa vô cùng gấp gáp hề hề, mình nhỏ nam tử hán, sao có thể là cái nhỏ khóc bao?

"Không được, ta cảm thấy không được "

"Nhỏ nam tử hán muốn đỉnh thiên lập địa "

Cho nên Daniel mẫu thân từ nhỏ liền dạy bảo Daniel, không thể để người khác trông thấy nước mắt. Mỗi lần Daniel thành công nghẹn quay mắt bên trong đậu đậu châu, nàng đều sẽ ban thưởng một bao Cáp Thụy bảo, sau đó sờ sờ đầu của con trai "wuli Daniel làm tốt."

Cho nên dài đến 22 tuổi Daniel thút thít số lần vịn vịn ngón tay đều có thể đếm đi qua, cho nên các bằng hữu của hắn đều đùa giỡn hắn: "Cái này gợi cảm nốt ruồi nước mắt thật sự là bạch dài ngươi trên mặt, thả người cô nương khóe mắt kia được nhiều mê người a, ngươi a, liền sẽ cười "

Xác thực, Daniel luôn luôn cười, có lúc lộ ra hai viên thỏ răng, có lúc con mắt gấp thành ngựa Charlone.

Daniel là không tim không phổi chưa từng khổ sở sao?

Không phải, chỉ là không ai nhìn thấy qua.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện bảo bối của mình đồ gia vị nhỏ một thế mà ỉu xìu, sầu não uất ức cả ngày, chấm nhỏ nhóm đều đặc biệt vì hắn điều tối tinh quang. Hắn nâng lên còn không có nở hoa sum suê tỏi tỏi, hướng phía Địa Cầu phương hướng, một thanh nước mũi một thanh nước mắt vì nó khóc tang "Nhỏ một a, ngươi cũng còn không có nở hoa đâu, ngươi sao có thể đến chết đều là đồ gia vị, ta còn không thấy được ngươi nở hoa đâu "

Khóc đến một nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đứng lên

"Ta muốn đi tìm nhỏ một "

Làm sao tìm được đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu bước đầu tiên liền lại một cái tích tích đánh phi thuyền đi đào tinh cầu, mang theo sưng tấy mắt đỏ đi tới đồ ăn lão đầu bày đầu

"Đồ ăn lão đầu, ngươi lần trước tặng cho ta hoa kêu cái gì? Ta muốn đi Địa Cầu tìm nó."

Bước thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu bay đi linh bà nơi đó, nửa nũng nịu nửa hối lộ tìm hiểu nhỏ một tình huống.

Nại Hà bà bà là cái có nguyên tắc người, chỉ là tại Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ mạo uy hiếp phía dưới, không thể không cho hắn tiết lộ thiên cơ

"Ngươi sẽ tìm được hắn. Ta ở trên người hắn làm tiêu ký."

"Cái gì tiêu ký? Cái gì tiêu ký? ?"

Linh bà bà chỉ là cười không nói.

"Ngươi sẽ biết."

Bước thứ ba Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại mình B612 tinh cầu cùng hàng ngàn hàng vạn chấm nhỏ nhóm cáo biệt, mang theo một phần thư từ chức vứt cho Ngân Hà tổng Quản đại nhân một câu lạnh lùng, "Thế giới rất lớn, ta muốn đi xem một chút." Chỉ lưu phải Ngân Hà tổng Quản đại nhân trên mặt cười hì hì trong lòng mmp đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu rong chơi mà đi.

Mà bước thứ tư, Ung Thánh Hựu đến Địa Cầu.

Theo đồ ăn lão đầu đáng tin tình báo, nhỏ một là một gốc hoa thủy tiên.

"Hoa? Phải đi tiệm hoa tìm đi "

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu vừa rơi xuống đất liền bắt đầu vơ vét Seoul to to nhỏ nhỏ tiệm hoa.

Vừa tới Địa Cầu còn chưa quen thuộc hoàn cảnh tiên tử đại nhân còn làm theo ý mình chiếu tinh tế ở giữa mô hình xử thế, không khỏi thu được rất nhiều người ánh mắt khác thường. Kỳ thật cũng không trách người Địa Cầu. Ai bảo người Ung Thánh Hựu vừa chạy tiến tiệm hoa liền không nói hai lời cúi người đối hoa thủy tiên hô "Nhỏ một là ngươi sao? Ngươi tại cái này sao?" . Bị coi như thiểu năng còn khá tốt, không có bị đưa vào bệnh viện tâm thần cũng không tệ.

Học ngoan về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu biết đối thực vật nói chuyện là rất ngu ngốc sự tình. Lần thứ hai nếm thử, hắn bắt đầu tìm kiếm linh bà bà nói tiêu chí.

Sẽ là gì chứ?

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đầu mối, chỉ có thể đối hoa thủy tiên vào tay loay hoay tìm kiếm. Kết quả đem người chủ cửa hàng sống sờ sờ hoa thủy tiên loay hoay loay hoay ỉu xìu không nói, thậm chí thường xuyên bị coi như phần tử quấy rối đuổi ra cửa tiệm bị ném trên đường.

"Sinh hoạt thật là khó ta thật là phiền "

Ung Thánh Hựu trong gió ăn cơm cuộn rong biển cơm nắm thời điểm, vô số lần nghĩ như vậy.

Kỳ thật dứt khoát dẹp đường hồi phủ cũng là có thể, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù dáng dấp bạch bạch mềm mềm nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác là cái cưỡng tính tình, "Không nhận được nhỏ một ta còn liền ỷ lại các ngươi nơi rách nát này "

Sau đó thứ không nghĩ đếm rõ một lần nào đó

Đẩy cửa ra, tiếng chuông gió động.

"Hoan nghênh quang lâm, xin hỏi cần phải mua hoa gì đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu này sẽ còn tại đầy bụng bực tức cửa làm sao nặng như vậy, thanh âm trầm thấp liền ung dung từ đỉnh đầu truyền đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt vừa vặn đối đầu nét mặt tươi cười Như Yên tiệm hoa tiểu ca. Trong nháy mắt đó Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác có chút kỳ quái, có phải là điện quang hỏa thạch không biết, nhưng là một khắc này hắn xác thực nội tâm gợn sóng ăn một kinh hãi:

"Trên Địa Cầu cũng có đẹp mắt như vậy người sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là, thật vừa đúng lúc, trước mặt cái này thân cao 181, rộng 60cm, chân dài 110cm, nói chuyện mang một ít Busan khẩu âm soái khí nam nhân chính là mình xấu xấu, bất hạnh chết yểu, ngày nhớ đêm mong hoa thủy tiên nhỏ một. Nếu là biết, có thể sẽ điên a?

Cái này làm soái khí uy hiếp được Ngân Hà tiên tử bản tiên nam nhân, chính là Khương Daniel.

20 tuổi Khương Daniel rời đi Busan đi tới Seoul tìm việc làm, quanh đi quẩn lại, gặp qua rạng sáng bốn giờ Seoul đường đi, nếm qua vô số cái cả nhà cơm nắm, thổi qua hán bờ sông gió uống qua hơi say rượu rượu, cuối cùng hắn kết thúc luyện tập sinh sinh hoạt.

Hắn nói, ta nghĩ tại Seoul tìm nhà, có cái thuộc về ta địa phương.

Cho nên hắn mướn một nhà cửa mặt, mở một nhà tiệm hoa nhỏ. Tiệm hoa sinh ý rất tốt, khả năng một nửa là bởi vì Khương Daniel bản thân tức nhan giá trị bề ngoài đảm đương, ai nhìn cũng không khỏi tâm động, hoa ngôn xảo ngữ phía dưới bao nhiêu thiếu nữ đừng nói tiền, "Thẻ ngân hàng mật mã đều là ngươi", một nửa cũng là bởi vì Khương Daniel bản thân thẩm mỹ không tệ, chọn hoa cùng phối hợp bó hoa đều trực kích lòng người.

"A, xin hỏi ngài nơi này có hay không hoa thủy tiên đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới mình phân thần lâu như vậy có chút thật có lỗi, hoặc là cũng là bởi vì gặp khó quá nhiều lần đã học được cụp lại cái đuôi mà đối nhân xử thế, hắn cung kính hai tay đem nắm, có chút cúi đầu.

"Không có ý tứ, hoa thủy tiên vừa bán xong đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ nhiều, cười nói tạ, "Liễu ám hoa minh, qua cái thôn này, còn có kế tiếp cửa hàng", quay người liền chuẩn bị đi kế tiếp mục đích.

"Ài chờ một chút, ngươi lưu một cái điện thoại cho ta đi, ngày mai, ngày mai hàng tới ta gọi điện thoại cho ngươi." Khương Daniel cũng không biết vì sao lại gọi hắn lại, hắn cảm thấy mình không thể để cho hắn đi.

"A tốt, kia thật quá cảm tạ. 187xxxxxxxx" Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù cảm thấy kỳ quái, mặc dù cảm thấy "Lại không phải toàn Seoul chỉ có một cửa tiệm, ta còn sợ tìm không thấy hoa thủy tiên nhỏ một sao", nhưng thịnh tình không thể chối từ.

"Kia, ngày mai gặp!" Thời điểm ra đi, Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ khuôn mặt tươi cười Như Yên, thậm chí có chút, có chút ngốc hề hề.

Ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu theo lễ phép đi tới Khương Daniel cửa hàng.

"A, ta điện thoại cho ngươi thời điểm còn có, hiện tại lại lại lại bán xong(( "

Ngày thứ ba, "A, ca, hôm nay hoa không tốt lắm, đều ỉu xìu, ta không thể bán cho ngươi."

Ngày thứ tư, "Ca, hôm nay cũng"

"Ca..."

"Ca... "

"Thánh Hựu ca... "

Một ngày một ngày quá khứ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã trở thành Khương Daniel khách quen, hắn thậm chí biết Daniel trong tiệm ca đơn bên trong mỗi một ca khúc, hưởng qua cơm trưa liền làm bên trong mùi thơm nức mũi hồ tiêu vị, gặp qua cười rạng rỡ bao bọc vây quanh hắn một đám nữ khách hàng. Mà Khương Daniel đối với hắn cũng há miệng ngậm miệng chính là ca, mặt tiền cửa hàng nghỉ ngơi thời điểm thậm chí mời chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây Ung Thánh Hựu đi dò xét cửa hàng, đi ca hát, đi ăn uống thả cửa.

Mặc dù vô số lần đến mua hoa vô số lần bị cự tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm "Được, tốt, ojbk", hoài nghi Khương Daniel có thể có 101 cái lý do không có hoa.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là thường thường đến Khương Daniel tiệm hoa, Niel Niel gọi.

Ở trong đó có lẽ có cái gì mờ ám, là Khương Daniel hay là mình, trước hết không truy cứu đi.

Khương Daniel thừa nhận, hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, xác nhận xem qua thần, là muốn động tâm người. Ung Thánh Hựu gầy gò yếu ớt, đáy mắt đựng đầy đại dương màu xanh lam, nhìn một chút liền cam nguyện sâu lặn đáy biển. Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ không dậy quần áo, cảm thấy thân thể của hắn nhất định rất mềm, nhất định rất tốt ôm, nhất định rất tốt x

"Phi phi phi, nghĩ gì thế, Khương Daniel "

Nhưng hắn hay là tại Ung Thánh Hựu quay người rời đi nháy mắt, cảm thấy một cỗ mất trọng lượng khổ sở.

Cho nên hắn gọi lại hắn, cho nên hắn lưu lại hắn, hắn muốn tán tỉnh hắn.

Hắn mỗi ngày đều cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại.

Mở đầu vĩnh viễn là —— đinh, ngài hoa thủy tiên đơn đặt hàng đã tự động tiếp đơn. Mời lựa chọn cửa hàng nhận lấy hoặc là chuyển phát nhanh tới cửa.

Sau đó là lấy "Ca" mở đầu thân thiết hàn huyên.

Lại sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu bản Dữu đã áo mũ chỉnh tề đứng ở trước mặt hắn.

Đương nhiên, Khương Daniel tuyệt đối sẽ không đem hoa thủy tiên bán cho hắn.

Đều nói yêu đương người đều là kẻ ngu, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình hiện tại chính là.

Mặc dù hắn cũng tự biết mình cười điểm thấp đủ cho không có chút nào logic, nhưng gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, cười ra nước mắt là chuyện thường xảy ra.

Từ trình độ nào đó, cũng coi là ứng thầy bói "Còn nước mắt nói chuyện" .

Chỉ bất quá cái này nước mắt đến không hiểu thấu, ngẫu nhiên là bởi vì hắn ca vô duyên vô cớ bị bậc thang vấp một đạo, ngẫu nhiên là bởi vì muốn nhịn xuống lại cuối cùng thất bại một cái đáng yêu hắt xì, ngẫu nhiên là bởi vì buổi sáng lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo vệ trên áo rửa không sạch kem đánh răng ấn.

Mỗi khi loại thời điểm này, Khương Daniel tổng sẽ cảm thấy ——

"Là cái xuẩn ca ca a "

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Lại là một năm Giáng Sinh quý. Số 23 ngày này, Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi lễ Giáng Sinh chuẩn bị làm sao sống a?"

"Có thể làm sao sống... Không phải cũng liền ở lại nhà vui chơi giải trí sống uổng nhân sinh sao "

"Ách a, như vậy sao được! Dù sao, dù sao ca ngươi cũng không có gì an bài, không bằng ngươi lễ Giáng Sinh cùng ta qua đi. Ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn đồ ăn ngon "

"Đi."

"Vậy ta ngày mai tới đón ngươi."

Khương Daniel kia toa hưng phấn cúp điện thoại, lại bấm khác một cái mã số.

"Uy, mẹ, ta ngày mai mang người trở về."

"Ừm? Cái này ta đương nhiên không thể nói á! Ngày mai ngươi liền biết "

"Là ta phải trả nước mắt người "

Số 24 ngày này buổi sáng có chút lạnh, trên TV dự báo thời tiết viên thông báo lấy các nơi tuyết rơi, nhắc nhở mọi người chú ý phòng lạnh giữ ấm. Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua thật dày áo lông, quả quyết lựa chọn sừng dê trừ áo khoác, loại này trọng yếu thời gian, nhiệt độ có thể không cần phong độ nhất định phải nhẹ nhàng. Hắn mang theo bên trên thổi phồng hoa, hoa nơi phát ra là hắn từ Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó tư tàng mấy bồn hoa thủy tiên, hôm qua hắn đưa nó cắt xuống, phối hợp mấy đóa phấn Hồng Tú Cầu hoa, vẫn bận sống đến rạng sáng 2 điểm. Hắn nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thích.

Khương Daniel đón xe đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhà lầu dưới thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chính xuyên được căng phồng tại cửa ra vào nhảy mũi.

"Ca." Daniel phảng phất người trong bức họa từ đằng xa sải bước đi qua đến, trong tay bưng lấy dùng màu đỏ đóng gói bó hoa.

"Ài nha, tiểu tử ngươi còn mang một bó hoa a? Hợp lấy ta hôm nay sợ không phải muốn làm ngươi máy bay yểm trợ?"

"Hắc hắc" Daniel cười cười không nói lời nào, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền lên Ung Thánh Hựu xe. Đúng thế. Ung Thánh Hựu xe.

"Hở? Ngươi nói chính ngươi đi hẹn hò, kéo ta khi máy bay yểm trợ cũng coi như, ngươi còn để ta lái xe)) "

"Không có cách nào a, ta, không có bằng lái." Sau đó yên tâm thoải mái ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế, mở ra hướng dẫn, nghe được trí tuệ nhân tạo một tiếng ——

" xin thắt chặt dây an toàn, bắt đầu hướng dẫn."

Bọn hắn lữ trình liền bắt đầu.

Mục đích: Busan.

Đến Busan lúc sau đã là năm giờ chiều. Cửa sổ bên ngoài là biển, là núi xa, là tháng mười hai, càng xa xôi là ngay tại hôn một đôi tình lữ, sau đó Khương Daniel nghe thấy hi cùng gõ ngày tiếng leng keng.

Hắn nói với mình ——

Phải bắt được mặt trời lặn.

Bởi vì quá đẹp.

Cho nên Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu xuống xe lấy cớ hóng gió, lại vụng trộm cầm bó hoa kia giấu ở sau lưng. Bọn hắn đi hướng bờ biển, bình tĩnh chỗ nước cạn bên trên bầy hải âu đánh trống reo hò. Sau đó Daniel từ phía sau lưng giống biến bồ câu đồng dạng biến ra một bó hoa, đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đêm giáng sinh vui vẻ "

Sau đó hắn trông thấy ánh chiều tà hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đỏ mặt.

"Niel, ngươi vậy, đêm giáng sinh vui vẻ "

Kỳ thật bất động thanh sắc thích xưa nay không là nước qua không dấu vết. Tỉ như Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một âm thanh Niel kêu gọi bên trong, minh biết không hoa cũng tới cửa hàng ước định bên trong, tỉ như Daniel vô số lần bị Thánh Hựu ca chọc cười nước mắt bên trong, cùng ban đêm muốn ôm tim đập nhanh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha cái gì a, ngươi làm sao đem hoa thủy tiên đều cắt xuống rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn một chút bó hoa bên trong từng khỏa đỉnh lấy màu vàng chén nhỏ màu trắng tiểu hoa, bởi vì ngượng ngùng mà kéo căng mặt không chịu được cười ra tiếng. Hắn tinh tế nhìn một chút dụng tâm trang trí bó hoa, màu hồng tú cầu hoa đang nói thích ngươi, sau đó hắn ngẩng đầu, đối đầu Khương Daniel đậu đậu mắt, hắn nói ——

"Niel, cám ơn ngươi "

"Ài nha! Mặt trời nhanh xuống núi!" Daniel đột nhiên bối rối, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, hắn liền bưng lấy Thánh Hựu mặt hôn lên. Cánh môi đối cánh môi, hơi thở đối hơi thở.

"Daniel! Ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm ta đường đường Ngân Hà tiên tử thế mà tại bờ biển bị không có chút nào chuẩn bị phi lễ, ngạch, kỳ thật tình lữ ở giữa cũng không tính phi lễ, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng mặt nói với mình rất tức giận.

"Thánh Hựu ca, bốn điểm chung tròn! Hắc hắc" Daniel lại tại cười ngây ngô, hắn đuổi theo mặt trời lặn chạy, tại trên bờ cát lưu lại từng chuỗi dấu chân thật to. Lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu một người một mặt mộng bức lưu tại nguyên chỗ.

"Bốn điểm chung tròn? Bốn điểm chung tròn có ý tứ gì? Bốn điểm chung tròn là cái gì kiểu mới thổ lộ thuật sao?"

Hắn đuổi kịp Daniel chạy bóng lưng, "Có ý tứ gì? —— —— "

Có ý tứ gì?

Không có ý gì.

"Chỉ là chúng ta hôn thời điểm, ngươi trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi cùng ta nốt ruồi dính vào cùng nhau, cùng một cái mặt phẳng bốn điểm chung tròn."

"Bốn điểm chung tròn, bởi vì chúng ta cùng một chỗ."

"Cho nên "

"Cho nên ta lấy bốn vì sao họa cung, sau đó đem Ngân Hà nhốt chặt, đem mặt trời lặn nhốt chặt "

"Đem ngươi nhốt chặt."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Trên giường, bọn hắn rất hung địa Vu sơn mây mưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía dưới thật vất vả thu hoạch được một ngụm thở không gian, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến nhỏ một, đột nhiên cảm thấy Daniel chính là nhỏ một, hắn hiếu kì

"Ngươi là ta hành tỏi xấu xấu đồ gia vị sao "

Khương Daniel dừng lại bên hông động tác, cúi người bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, thân cắn lỗ tai của hắn

"Con mẹ nó ngươi mới hành tỏi đâu "


	195. Chapter 195

【 Dan Ung 】 hảo bằng hữu chỉ là bằng hữu

BY vĩnh viễn không thoát trang Hồng thật anh

Hảo bằng hữu chỉ là bằng hữu - úc nhưng duy

Nhìn qua tức quên

Xin đừng nên lên cao hiện thực, lên cao chân nhân

Cúi đầu, gửi tới lời cảm ơn.

Có thể nghe BGM đọc không thể tốt hơn

"Dùng cái gì từ để hình dung ta cùng Daniel quan hệ sao?"

"Hảo bằng hữu đi, có lẽ, Soulmate cũng được, là biết một lên chia sẻ tâm tình người."

Một.

Khương Daniel sắc mặt bình thường, tay phải cực nhanh thao túng con chuột không ngừng mà từ trên mặt đất nắm lên cấp h ai mũ giáp, SCAR-L bước súng, 5.56 li đạn, lại quét một cái nhỏ địa đồ, sách, vừa vặn kẹt tại kế tiếp khu vực an toàn biên giới. Khương Daniel tại cầu phụ cận lân cận tuyển một cái căn phòng, tránh vào xem có thể hay không thu một đợt chuyển phát nhanh.

"Khoa trương đát." Cửa phòng bị không hề hữu hảo mở ra, Khương Daniel có chút phân tâm vừa quay đầu, chỉ thấy hôm nay sớm đi ra ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt mang theo một chút hưng phấn ửng hồng, đối với mình ngượng ngùng cười nói: "Daniel, lại tại chơi đùa a."

Khương Daniel "Ừ" một tiếng, h ai mắt nghiêng mắt nhìn một chút máy tính dưới góc phải thời gian biểu hiện.

0 giờ sáng ba mươi bảy phân.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại xế chiều bốn điểm ra cửa, sau tám tiếng rưỡi mới một lần nữa trở lại ký túc xá. Khương Daniel cũng tại máy vi tính, đem khó được một ngày ngày nghỉ một phần ba thời gian h ai tay cung cấp bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel chỉ là đơn giản trả lời, liền cho rằng hắn tâm tư toàn đắm chìm tr ong trò chơi, nghĩ đến không quấy rầy đến Daniel trò chơi thể nghiệm tự giác, Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng không lên tiếng từ tủ quần áo bên tr ong lấy ra mấy món mình đồ mặc ở nhà, mang lên đồ rửa mặt liền rời phòng, đi phòng tắm rửa mặt, trước khi đi, vẫn không quên vì Khương Daniel đóng kỹ cửa phòng.

Thấy thế nào làm sao đều là một cái tiêu chuẩn bạn cùng phòng kiêm hảo hữu hoàn mỹ cử động.

Đợi cho Ung Thánh Hựu ra khỏi phòng, Khương Daniel mới rốt cục định nhãn nhìn về phía trên màn hình hình tượng, ánh mắt của hắn có chút nheo lại, ngón tay cũng tại con chuột bên cạnh thỉnh thoảng lại đánh, tựa hồ triển hiện chơi đùa người tâm tình phiền não. Khương Daniel một lần nữa đổi mới nhỏ địa đồ, lần này vận khí của hắn còn thật là tốt, thu nhỏ một nửa khu vực an toàn vẫn như cũ đem nhà này biên giới phòng ở bao quát ở bên tr ong, Khương Daniel có chút hướng về sau ngẩng đầu lên, ý đồ làm dịu một chút bởi vì thời gian dài ngồi tại máy tính trước đó mà đưa tới phần cổ đau nhức.

Tr ong t ai nghe đột nhiên truyền đến, "Phanh" một tiếng, Khương Daniel tập trung nhìn vào, trên màn ảnh máy vi tính đại biểu mình trò chơi tiểu nhân ở vừa mới bị một súng đánh ngã xuống đất, ngay tại lúc đó, một hàng chữ nhỏ vẫn không quên biểu hiện.

"Ngài bị người chơi phiền liền đối dùng Kar98K ngắm bắn thương kích bên tr ong đầu đào thải."

"Móa!" Khương Daniel rốt cục thể hiện ra không giống với trên màn hình nhu thuận nam hài hình tượng, cũng không biết câu này thô tục là đưa cho mới từ 50 m bên ngoài tr ong bụi cỏ một súng thư mình "Phiền liền đối", hay là đưa cho tr ong lòng mình không khỏi phiền muộn xao động cảm xúc.

H ai.

Ung Thánh Hựu có bạn tr ai.

Ngoài vòng tròn người, quốc tế công ty lớn tinh anh bạch lĩnh, an tâm chịu làm, ôn nhu quan tâm. Ngay cả tên chữ đều là không lời nói "Hiền vũ" . Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhấc lên hắn lúc, tr ong mắt đều là lưu không hết ôn nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu có một cái bằng hữu tốt nhất.

Tuyển tú tiết mục nhận biết, tr ong vòng giải trí quốc dân trung tâm, nhiệt tình thuần chân, ngay cả tên chữ đều là đặc thù đến một chút để người ghi nhớ Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần nói lên Khương Daniel lúc, khóe mắt luôn luôn cười đáp c ong thành vành trăng khuyết.

Thế quan hệ giữa bất quá năm loại, cừu nhân, người xa lạ, bằng hữu, người nhà, người yêu. Bạn tr ai cùng hảo bằng hữu chỉ có kém một chữ, lại cuối cùng s ai lệch quá nhiều.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trên máy vi tính nhảy ra đánh giết thông cáo, chính phiền lòng muốn quẳng một bên nhỏ con rối hả giận lúc. Cửa phòng lại bị lần nữa mở ra. Khương Daniel đang nghĩ ngẩng đầu hỏi Thánh Hựu ca hôm nay làm sao rửa mặt nhanh như vậy lúc, Kim Tại Hoán tròn vo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn liền xuất hiện tại khe cửa ở giữa, hảo tâm đối Khương Daniel nói: "Chúng ta yếu điểm móng heo cùng gà rán, muốn cùng một chỗ à."

"Muốn." Khương Daniel khép lại trò chơi bản màn hình, đối Kim Tại Hoán nói: "Thánh Hựu ca vừa đi tắm rửa, ngươi cũng đi hỏi một chút hắn đi."

"Úc ta hỏi" Kim Tại Hoán rõ ràng không nghe ra Khương Daniel tr ong giọng nói tiểu tâm tư, dửng dưng đối với hắn nói: "Thánh Hựu ca nói hắn vừa mới cùng Hiền Vũ ca ở bên ngoài ăn thật nhiều đồ vật, liền không theo môig ta cùng một chỗ ăn."

Khương Daniel sắc mặt có một tia rõ ràng trầm mặc, biểu lộ bên ngoài cảm xúc thực tế quá mức rõ ràng, ngay cả luôn luôn không mẫn cảm Kim Tại Hoán đều cảm nhận được người này viết tại trên nét mặt ủ dột."Đừng có lại nói với ta Hiền Vũ ca." Khương Daniel thanh âm bên tr ong là tràn đầy ngột ngạt, rõ ràng sinh khí lại lại không thể quá mức hiện ra ở bên ngoài khắc chế để câu nói này tràn đầy nũng nịu hương vị.

Kim Tại Hoán thu hồi bị chấn kinh rơi cái cằm, cuối cùng từ Khương Daniel trên nét mặt tìm thấy được tâm tình những người này không phải quá tốt sự thật, hắn một mặt xoắn xuýt ngồi xuống Khương Daniel trên giường, cố gắng từ Khương Daniel đôi câu vài lời cùng c ong c ong quấn quấn trúng được ra một cái phỏng đoán.

"Làm sao? Ngươi chẳng lẽ thích Thánh Hựu ca? ! Không nên a. . ." Kim Tại Hoán bị suy đoán của mình giật nảy mình, kém chút không có từ trên giường nhảy xuống, dùng ngón tay nhỏ chỉ vào Khương Daniel vạn phần hoảng sợ mà nói: "Nhưng ngươi cái này tính cách, không nên sẽ là một lựa chọn thầm mến người a!"

Khương Daniel nhất thời nghẹn lời, loạn xạ tìm cái cớ: "Ngươi nghĩ gì thế, ta nói là Thánh Hựu ca Thiên Thiên tr ong phòng cùng ta giảng Hiền Vũ ca Hiền Vũ ca, ta không muốn nghe, chớ nói nhảm. Đi thôi môig ta nhanh đi ăn khuya đi đều muốn chờ không nổi đói chết rồi."

"Thế nhưng là còn không có đưa tới a! Cho ăn Khương Daniel không muốn đẩy ta."

Kim Tại Hoán mang theo ánh mắt hồ nghi nhìn xem mình bị Khương Daniel nửa đẩy nửa đuổi đưa ra gian phòng, còn tận lực không nhìn mới vừa từ phòng tắm ra Ung Thánh Hựu mê mang ánh mắt.

"Các ngươi tại. . . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm ôn nhu hạ cất giấu hơi không hiểu.

"Không có việc gì môig ta liền tùy tiện chơi đùa." Khương Daniel nhanh chóng đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu câu hỏi, lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán nhanh chóng thoát đi Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt.

Ba.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel nói lời nói dối, Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm khi tại Khương Daniel trước mặt nhắc tới Phác Hiền Vũ. Ngẫu nhiên nhấc lên, cũng sẽ ngượng ngùng dùng nó đề tài của hắn nhanh chóng mang qua.

Hắn luôn luôn là một cá biệt cuộc sống riêng tư của mình cùng công việc được chia rất mở người. Coi như yêu đương, cũng sẽ không đem mình tình cảm riêng tư công kh ai hiện ra ở đồng sự cùng bằng hữu trước mặt.

Nhưng Khương Daniel không biết, mình là bị Ung Thánh Hựu vạch đang làm việc lĩnh vực hay là sinh hoạt cá nhân lĩnh vực. Hắn đồng thời đỉnh lấy đồng đội đồng sự cùng hảo bằng hữu danh hiệu, lại mê mang với mình tại Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong lòng đến cùng cái nào mới là mình chân chính nhãn hiệu.

Khương Daniel còn đối Kim Tại Hoán nói một câu lời nói dối. Kỳ thật hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu, vô cùng vô cùng thích.

Là từ mang cẩn thận từng li từng tí lại âm thầm kích động nội tâm đẩy ra kia phiến cửa thủy tinh, nhìn thấy cố gắng áp chế mình tâm tình khẩn trương Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu. Là tại mỗi một cái bởi vì cạnh tranh áp lực không cách nào thư giãn nháy mắt, rõ ràng mình cũng rất bất lực sụp đổ lại mạnh hơn đánh lấy tinh thần cho hắn đưa lên nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu an ủi thời điểm, cũng là tại tr ong túc xá một người yên lặng nuốt vào chỗ có bất hảo ác bình lại còn cười cho Khương Daniel nhìn hắn trên internet nhân khí đánh giá lần nữa cầm một vị nháy mắt.

Tất cả mọi người nói Khương Daniel mang theo Busan nam nhân thoải mái cùng ánh nắng, là cái vĩnh viễn đang tỏa ra hướng lên sức sống mặt trời nhỏ. Nhiệt tình, thuần chân, hận không thể đem mình tất cả nội tâm đều toàn bộ hiện ra cho người khác. Nhưng dạng này như là mặt trời tản ra mình nhiệt lượng Khương Daniel, đụng tới thực tế thanh lãnh trăng tr ong nước Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, cũng không dám đối hắn phóng xuất ra mình tất cả nội tâm lửa nóng.

Bởi vì, chính là mình đối với Ung Thánh Hựu thích như là ly đầy chi thủy sắp tràn ra, lại cuối cùng chỉ có thể lấy hảo bằng hữu danh nghĩa hầu ở bên cạnh hắn, trên mặt nhu hòa tr ong lòng c hoa xót mà nhìn xem hắn ngẫu nhiên nói đến Phác Hiền Vũ lúc ôn nhu Tự Thủy con ngươi cùng xấu hổ nhỏ biểu lộ. Khương Daniel thực tế là sợ mình quang nhiệt thiêu đốt phần này không thuộc về hắn ôn nhu, đổi được không có vật gì kết cục.

Khương Daniel tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết giao lúc đã từng thử qua dùng đám nam nhân thường dùng cồn thôi hóa qua bầu không khí làm giữa h ai người tâm linh thêm gần một bước. H ai người đang khẩn trương tranh tài ngày nghỉ khe hở đi ra trốn lữ hành, chia sẻ lấy gần đây tại tiết mục thu bên tr ong tâm cảnh. Ngày ấy, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu h ai người khó được tr ong khoảng thời gian này đạt được buông lỏng. Không khỏi hưng khởi, uống nhiều mấy chén kỳ thật cũng không quý báu rượu đỏ.

Hoàng hôn đã qua đời, đêm tối giáng lâm. Ngay cả thời gian đều là như vậy vừa vặn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại bên cửa sổ, nhìn xem cửa sổ kiếng chiếu lên ra Khương Daniel bởi vì mệt mỏi mà gầy hạ một vòng lớn bên mặt, không khỏi đối trương này đã mang theo lăng liệt góc cạnh gương mặt xuất thần.

Rõ ràng là từ tranh tài sơ kỳ liền cùng một chỗ khóc cùng một chỗ cười cùng một chỗ luyện tập hảo hữu, mình nhưng không có phát hiện, hắn tại cái này ngắn ngủi mấy tháng, đã trưởng thành nhiều như vậy. Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu như có điều suy nghĩ con ngươi. Khẽ mỉm cười nói: "Ca cái này đột nhiên không lộ vẻ gì mặt, đột nhiên để ta nhớ tới sơ đánh giá ngày ấy, ca cũng là như thế này mặt lạnh lấy sắc, cũng làm cho ta cảm thấy ca thật thật là dọa người."

"Ta chỉ là có chút khẩn trương cùng chưa nóng." Ung Thánh Hựu không thuần thục đ ong đưa ly rượu đỏ, đối Khương Daniel mười phần ngượng ngùng cười cười."Khi đó chỉ có ta một người đại biểu F xã dự thi, c hồng quanh một cái người quen biết đều không có."

Ngày đó là Khương Daniel từ Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong miệng lần đầu tiên nghe được Phác Hiền Vũ danh tự, cũng là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nếm đến cái gì gọi là còn chưa bắt đầu liền thất bại tư vị.

Sướng trò chuyện thật vui Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một hồi lâu, mới tại cuối cùng hạ quyết tâm giống như nói cho Khương Daniel giấu ở mình nội tâm chỗ sâu nhất, có thể sẽ đem hắn nháy mắt hủy diệt bí mật. Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel xem như cuộc đời mình hiếm có chí hữu, một mực cùng bằng hữu chia sẻ chỗ sâu nhất bí mật hắn nói: "Niel, kỳ thật ta có một người bạn tr ai."

Khương Daniel vốn là muốn nói ra "Về sau ca có thể dựa vào tại ta chỗ này a." Nháy mắt bị nuốt trở lại yết hầu, chấn kinh nửa ngày sau khi, Khương Daniel ánh mắt linh động chỉ để lại kinh trệ ánh mắt, mà phần sau thiên tài p hồn ra khô cằn một câu: "Ca. . ."

Thích là không có có nguyên do cùng đạo lý, chỉ có lựa chọn cùng người này thành lập quan hệ yêu đương mới có.

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có vẻ say rượu tr ong miêu tả Khương Daniel biết được, Phác Hiền Vũ người này, chỉ thắng hắn thắng tại thời gian. Mới vào ban A mê mang cùng bàng hoàng để Ung Thánh Hựu cô độc bất lực. Phác Hiền Vũ làm hắn bạn tốt nhiều năm, kịp thời vì hắn đưa lên hắn cần nhất yêu cùng ủng hộ. Ung Thánh Hựu người này thật phi thường dễ đãng đạt được thỏa mãn, một trận tại hắn bất lực nhất lúc điện thoại cùng đưa lên an ủi cùng cổ vũ ấm áp thanh âm liền có thể đem hắn tâm lấp tràn đầy.

Khương Daniel đôi môi càng phát gấp, hắn không biết đây hết thảy là vận mệnh trò đùa hay là an bài. Vẻn vẹn chỉ là ba ngày chi kém, hắn vượt qua không được, chính là một đạo từ hảo bằng hữu đến người yêu hồng câu.

Người yêu có thể chia sẻ đối phương tất cả sướng vui giận buồn, chiếm hữu tâm linh. Mà hảo bằng hữu chỉ có thể là bằng hữu, cuối cùng chỉ là bằng hữu, không thể chiếm hữu. Bằng hữu cuối cùng không thể quấy nhiễu lẫn nhau tự do.

Khương Daniel hiểu được cái này phân tấc, cho nên hắn lựa chọn một cái thích hợp nhất tiêu chuẩn. Hắn đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, cẩn thận từng li từng tí giấu hết thảy mình tâm tư, như giẫm trên băng mỏng, nơm nớp lo sợ đóng v ai lấy bạn tốt nhất.

Bốn.

Khương Daniel mang theo một bụng gà rán cùng trầm mặc ít nói trở lại gian phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã thổi xong tóc còn ướt, nằm ở trên giường nhìn tr ong tay thi tập. Khương Daniel đi tới, đứng tại mình dưới giường trên giường, dương giả tức giận giống như đem Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong tay thi tập một thanh rút đi. Mang theo ngày tết đệ đệ nũng nịu cùng thành thục nam nhân uy nghiêm đối nằm ở trên giường con kia một mặt kinh ngạc biển cả báo nói: "Ca đừng nằm đọc sách, đối với con mắt không tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn tr ong tay thi tập bị Khương Daniel lấy đi, cười mắng một câu: "Liền sẽ khi dễ ca." Còn cầm lấy để ở một bên hơn ba mươi con báo biển bên tr ong một con hướng Daniel mềm nhũn đập tới."Thật gặp ngươi bảo vệ con mắt, làm sao không gặp ngươi trò chơi thiếu đánh một điểm."

Khương Daniel hắc cười hắc hắc vài tiếng, sau đó linh hoạt vừa trốn, chưa hết, còn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhặt lên con kia Ung Thánh Hựu báo biển tr ong gia tộc h ai mươi ba hào báo biển h ai tay hoàn trả cho người kia."Cái này không giống, trò chơi là cuộc đời của ta bên tr ong không thể từ bỏ bộ phận."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem rõ ràng vui đùa vô lại Khương Daniel, chính muốn nói gì, điện thoại lại tại lúc này sáng lên.

Một đầu mới tin tức.

Sáng lên điện thoại bình ph ong nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian đã gần đến rạng sáng h ai giờ rưỡi, hắn thở dài, ra hiệu Khương Daniel tắt đèn về sau sớm một chút lên giường đi ngủ.

Đen tối là cô độc cùng nhạy cảm tốt nhất màu sắc tự vệ, vừa mới ăn xong bữa ăn khuya Khương Daniel cũng không có bao nhiêu buồn ngủ, trợn tròn mắt xoát lấy liên quan tới chính mình danh tự cùng Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự tin tức.

"Niel." Khương Daniel nghe thấy giường trên truyền đến nhẹ giọng hô gọi mình danh tự thanh âm.

"Ừm?" Khương Daniel quan màn hình điện thoại di động, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói tiếp theo ngữ.

"Ngươi ngày m ai có thời gian hay không, Hiền Vũ nghĩ. . . Cùng ngươi cùng Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút do dự, dù sao yêu cầu này là Phác Hiền Vũ chủ động đưa ra, lại muốn hắn tới làm người trung gian này. Hắn cảm thấy thực tế là có chút kỳ quái.

Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong đêm tối không nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hầu kết tại hắn nói xong câu đó sau trên dưới run bỗng nhúc nhích, hắn chỉ nghe được Khương Daniel đang trầm mặc một chút sau cho hắn trả lời chắc chắn: "Tốt, trời tối ngày m ai sao?"

Năm.

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Khương Daniel đúng giờ xuất hiện tại nhà kia sớm hẹn trước tốt phòng ăn. Kim Tại Hoán xem ra có chút khẩn trương, hắn chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả v ai, một mặt ưu sầu hướng hắn hỏi: "Trước ngươi gặp qua Thánh Hựu ca bạn tr ai sao? Ngươi bình thường là gọi hắn như thế nào a?"

"Ta không có, gọi Hiền Vũ ca liền tốt a, nghe Thánh Hựu ca nói, Hiền Vũ ca lớn hơn hắn 2 tuổi." Khương Daniel mặt không biến sắc tim không đập trả lời Kim Tại Hoán vấn đề, xem ra một chút cũng không có sắp nhìn thấy tình địch cảnh giác cảm giác.

Không, cũng không thể nói là tình địch. Dù sao thân phận của hắn, nghiêm chỉnh mà nói chỉ có thể vạch tại hảo hữu một loại kia.

Bọn hắn đi vào tr ong nhà ăn bị dự lưu tốt vị trí, nhìn thấy đã sớm chờ ở nơi đó Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Phác Hiền Vũ. Phác Hiền Vũ nguyên bản còn tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói nhỏ giọng lời nói, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán, chủ động đứng lên, đối h ai người bọn họ nói ra: "Rốt cục may mắn nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu h ai người bạn tốt. Chân nhân thế nhưng là so trên TV soái rất nhiều." Kim Tại Hoán nhiệt tình hữu hảo đáp lại hắn vấn an, Khương Daniel cũng giấu từ bản thân tiểu tâm tư, dùng đến mình nhất mang tính tiêu chí mỉm cười, về cầm Phác Hiền Vũ tay.

Phác Hiền Vũ người này như là Ung Thánh Hựu đôi câu vài lời bên tr ong lộ ra đồng dạng chưa nóng. Yên tĩnh, nội liễm, lại lại dẫn thành thục nam nhân không thể nói nói mị lực. Quả nhiên người cuối cùng sẽ cùng cùng mình tính cách người ở gần tiến tới cùng nhau, Phác Hiền Vũ người này, trừ bỏ bề ngoài không nói, cái khác quả thực là hiển nhiên chính là một cái Ung Thánh Hựu phục khắc bản. Kim Tại Hoán cười hì hì đối Phác Hiền Vũ nói: "Tạ ơn Hiền Vũ ca, quả nhiên là một cái hoàn mỹ người mới có thể đem môig ta Thánh Hựu ca dừng."

Khương Daniel tâm tư không có đơn giản như vậy, hắn ở tr ong lòng một hạng một hạng đem mình cùng Phác Hiền Vũ làm lấy khiến người phát giác không ra so sánh.

Phác Hiền Vũ tại nhìn thấy bọn hắn thời điểm trên mặt lộ ra nụ cười nhàn nhạt, vừa đúng không khiến người ta chán ghét. Phác Hiền Vũ chiếu cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu động tác đơn giản lại thuần thục. Phác Hiền Vũ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong ánh mắt tràn đầy ôn nhu cùng quan tâm. Phác Hiền Vũ chọn phòng ăn cùng món ăn đều đặc biệt tâm tư, rất tốt chiếu cố vấn đến trên bàn mỗi người yêu thích cùng ăn kiêng. Phác Hiền Vũ có thể thích hợp bốc lên trên bàn cơm bầu không khí, quay c hồng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tốt giữa bằng hữu chuyện lý thú kh ai triển chủ đề.

Phác Hiền Vũ là một cái thành thục mà lại hoàn mỹ ôn nhu nam tử. Mà Khương Daniel là một cái hoạt bát nhiệt tình lại ánh nắng nhiệt huyết thiếu niên.

Bữa cơm này để còn đối với mình nhiệt tình cùng thẳng tiến ưu điểm ôm có hi vọng Khương Daniel khắc sâu cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là mình cho mình phán tử hình. Hắn cùng Phác Hiền Vũ, chênh lệch cũng không phải kia ba ngày, là từ nhỏ đến lớn tính cách dưỡng thành. So sánh khắp nơi đều ôn nhu ưu nhã lại quan tâm Phác Hiền Vũ, Khương Daniel tự thân có thể thắng qua hắn, đại khái chỉ có chính mình đối với tương l ai cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một lời nhiệt tình. Nhưng cái này lại có thể tính ưu điểm gì. Khương Daniel lòng dạ biết rõ.

Khương Daniel tại bữa cơm này lấy xuống vui sướng chấm hết sử dụng sau này lấy một cái còn ước hẹn tốt gặp mặt lấy cớ cũng như chạy trốn rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, chỉ để lại cười đến vẫn như cũ xán lạn Kim Tại Hoán đối Phác Hiền Vũ nghiêm túc gửi tới lời cảm ơn, cảm tạ hắn để nội tâm kỳ thật rất yếu đuối Ung Thánh Hựu đạt được an ủi.

Phác Hiền Vũ cười ôm ôm Ung Thánh Hựu bả v ai, sau đó lại dẫn một chút tiếc nuối đối Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói, công ty của mình còn có chút việc vụ muốn đi xử lý. Không cách nào đem bọn hắn đưa về ký túc xá. Kim Tại Hoán lập tức nâng lên tay phải của mình, một mặt đứng đắn đối Phác Hiền Vũ nói: "Thánh Hựu ca giao cho ta ngươi cứ yên tâm đi.", vẫn không quên phất phất tay biểu thị đối với hắn vui vẻ đưa tiễn.

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dựng vào tắc xi trở lại ký túc xá, trên đường đi, Kim Tại Hoán thay đổi tại phòng ăn gặp mặt lúc nhiệt tình hữu hảo trò chuyện tư thái, chỉ là yên lặng ngồi tại bên cửa sổ đối bầu trời ngẩn người, linh hồn xuất khiếu suy nghĩ chuyện. Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại di động thông tri giao diện cũng đang không ngừng sáng lên, tích táp thanh âm nhắc nhở thỉnh thoảng tính nhớ tới. Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt dù không mang lấy không tầm thường cảm xúc, nhưng tr ong mắt ba động hay là chứng minh hắn hiện tại tâm tình không hề tầm thường.

Kim Tại Hoán trầm mặc một mực tiếp tục đến Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn đến ký túc xá. Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bên tr ong căn phòng nhỏ không có một vị khác chủ nhân tồn tại, Kim Tại Hoán mang theo một bụng tâm tư, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến hắn đơn độc gian phòng bên tr ong.

Ung Thánh Hựu trực giác Kim Tại Hoán có lời muốn nói, mà lại là đặc thù. Hắn buông thõng đôi mắt chờ đợi Kim Tại Hoán do dự về sau mở miệng.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta không biết câu nói này có nên hay không nói." Kim Tại Hoán do do dự dự rốt cục mở miệng."Đây chỉ là cá nhân ta cách nhìn, ngươi coi như ta làm đứng ngoài quan sát đề nghị."

"Ta cảm thấy Hiền Vũ ca không thích hợp ngươi, " Kim Tại Hoán hiếm thấy mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, "Ngươi thích hợp một nguyện ý mang theo ngươi xông phá hết thảy, lôi kéo một mực đang cẩn thận ngươi đi xông thế giới này người, mà không phải hắn loại này nguội thuỷ tính tử người."

"Hiền Vũ ca quá ôn nhu, cùng ngươi rất giống. Ta không biết nên làm sao nói cho ngươi, chính là không phải là dạng này."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đối Kim Tại Hoán xoắn xuýt khuôn mặt vô lực cười nhẹ một tiếng: "Có đúng không, nguyên l ai ngươi cũng cho là như vậy." Kim Tại Hoán nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, một mặt kinh ngạc, hắn bắt đầu hối hận lên lòng của mình thẳng nhanh miệng. Đang nghĩ ngượng ngùng xin lỗi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng hắn nói cám ơn, một thân một mình trầm mặc rời khỏi phòng.

Sáu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong phòng đối điện thoại di động bên trên tin nhắn cùng đặt ở tr ong tay thi tập xuất thần. Chưa kéo lên màn cửa cửa sổ lộ ra tr ong đêm tối cô độc, trên điện thoại di động thời gian đã lấy số lượng 1 mở đầu, không tính quá lớn gian phòng bên tr ong chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người, gian phòng một vị khác chủ nhân lại không trở về.

"Thánh Hựu! Đã ngủ chưa. Niel uống hơi nhiều, qua đến giúp đỡ phụ một tay." Cửa phòng đóng chặt bên ngoài đột nhiên vang lên tổ hợp đội trưởng mang theo thở hổn hển lại lại không dám thả quá lớn thanh âm. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng xoay người xuống giường, mở cửa phòng, đỡ dậy nửa treo ở Doãn Trí Thánh trên v ai uống mơ mơ màng màng Khương Daniel.

Thật vất vả đem cái này một lớn chỉ Samoyed a thu xếp tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt mình sắp trật khớp bả v ai, một mặt lo âu đối Doãn Trí Thánh hỏi: "Daniel làm sao uống nhiều như vậy, hắn luôn luôn không phải rất có tự điều khiển lực sao."

Doãn Trí Thánh vớt qua Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở trên bàn để máy vi tính còn chưa mở ra qua nước khoáng, ừng ực ừng ực hướng miệng bên tr ong rót mấy ngụm lớn, mới bình khí một mặt bất đắc dĩ đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Đừng đề cập, hôm nay môig ta M xã cao quản kết hôn, bao một cái quầy rượu làm tụ hội trường hợp. Tất cả mọi người đi, Niel bình thường tại loại trường hợp này rất có thể bản thân quản lý, không biết hôm nay làm sao vậy, đi vào liền uống rượu giải sầu, đem môig ta mấy cái ca ca thấy đều hù đến. Uống thì uống đi, uống say còn treo tại trên người môig ta nói lời say. Cái gì hẳn là ban đầu ở 101 nhảy công ty đánh giá sân khấu thời điểm lại cố gắng một điểm tiến ban A. Ta còn vẫn an ủi hắn, nói ngươi về sau cầm thứ nhất ài, A không ban A bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút cũng đều đi qua. Niel cũng không nghe lời của ta vẫn lắc đầu, nói nhất định phải tiến. Ta lại an ủi hắn nói ngươi không phải cũng lại đánh giá tiến ban A sao, cũng liền muộn cái 3 ngày sự tình, làm sao liền nhớ đến bây giờ."

Doãn Trí Thánh miêu tả quá rất sống động, còn đem Khương Daniel say rượu về sau nói lời say nhỏ giọng lầm bầm cảm giác biểu diễn mười phần đúng chỗ, cũng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, nhìn xem ngủ trên giường không có chút nào an ổn Khương Daniel tr ong mắt đều mang một điểm đau lòng quang mang.

"Oa, ngươi không biết, ta vừa nói xong lời này, Khương Daniel tiểu tử này cùng ta náo, nói cái gì không được! Muộn ba ngày đều không được! Không thể! Ngươi phân xử thử a Thánh Hựu, Daniel cái này đều h ai mươi mấy tuổi người còn giống như tiểu hài tử."

Doãn Trí Thánh lắc đầu, thở dài nói: "Dù sao cũng vẫn là người ta hôn lễ, ta sợ Daniel đem tràng tử bầu không khí làm nện, liền nhỏ giọng huấn hắn có thể thành hay không quen một điểm. Kết quả đây, đứa nhỏ này đột nhiên nước mắt liền cộp cộp hướng xuống rơi. Ai ta cũng không biết có thể nói cái gì."

Doãn Trí Thánh đối Ung Thánh Hựu tốt tính nở nụ cười. Nhìn xem Khương Daniel ngủ thật say dáng vẻ sau ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút liền rời đi gian phòng của bọn hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu đem Doãn Trí Thánh đưa ra gian phòng, về đến xem trên giường kia một lớn chỉ cau mày, miệng bên tr ong còn đang không ngừng mà lẩm bẩm thứ gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn là thật đem Khương Daniel cái này hiếm có tốt tri kỷ cùng đệ đệ thả tr ong lòng mình, trông thấy Khương Daniel lần này yếu đuối như thế, cũng là cảm thấy đau lòng, ghé vào Daniel trước giường, ngồi trên mặt đất, nghĩ muốn nghe một chút hắn lầm bầm bên tr ong để lộ ra hắn gần nhất một chút phiền não.

Khương Daniel say chuếnh choáng nửa mộng, như là hài tử ngủ được không an ổn. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel có chút rung động lông mi, tr ong lòng có chút xúc động.

"Đi Gia Bình. . ." Khương Daniel môi có chút mở ra, p hồn ra mơ hồ không rõ mấy chữ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời thất thần, không có nghe tiếng Khương Daniel lời nói, "Cái gì?" Lỗ t ai của hắn cố gắng xích lại gần đến Khương Daniel bên môi, cảm thụ được người này có chút nôn ghé vào lỗ t ai hắn nhiệt lưu.

"Mang. . . Thánh Hựu. . . Ca. . . Đi Gia Bình." Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi đột nhiên nôn một câu nói như vậy. Chẳng biết tại sao thẳng tắp đâm trúng Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay vốn là mẫn cảm trái tim. Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không có phát hiện tròng mắt của hắn bị một câu nói kia mềm hoá phải Tự Thủy ôn nhu, hắn nhẹ nhàng gọi đến: "Niel a. . ."

Khương Daniel phảng phất nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào lỗ t ai hắn ôn nhu kêu gọi, hắn không an phận quay người lại, đem tay về sau một vùng, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp phản ứng, liền bị Khương Daniel một thanh vòng tiến tr ong ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn từ cái kia rộng lớn ý chí bên tr ong chậm rãi tránh thoát, lại bị Khương Daniel ôm càng chặt hơn. Kỳ quái, bị vòng tiến tr ong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới câu kia Kim Tại Hoán đối lời hắn nói, hắn thích hợp một nguyện ý mang theo hắn xông phá hết thảy, dùng sự vọng động của mình cải biến hắn quá cẩn thận bộ dáng người.

Mà Kim Tại Hoán nói người này, Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực lựa chọn không suy nghĩ thêm nữa hắn tr ong đầu dần dần rõ ràng bộ dáng.

Bảy.

Phác Hiền Vũ rời đi Hàn Quốc đi nhận chức chức tập đoàn Thượng Hải phân công ty báo cáo ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu đi sân bay vì hắn tiễn biệt.

"Ngươi có thể không cần tới." Phác Hiền Vũ kéo lấy mình đặc biệt rương lớn, đối mang theo khẩu trang, điệu thấp cách ăn mặc mình Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu cười nói: "Sự nổi tiếng của ngươi cao như vậy, vạn nhất bị phát hiện làm sao bây giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, đối Phác Hiền Vũ nói: "Nhất định phải tới." Hắn suy nghĩ một lát, đối Phác Hiền Vũ cười nói: "Ta luôn cảm thấy là ta có lỗi với ngươi, muốn đền bù một điểm."

"Làm sao lại thế, ta làm sao dám để ngươi loại suy nghĩ này." Phác Hiền Vũ vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, "Là ta đưa ra chia tay a, huống chi, môig ta là bằng hữu không phải sao."

Trầm mặc một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu mấp máy bờ môi của mình, đối Phác Hiền Vũ cười nói: "Thị, là rất tốt rất bạn thân."

Phác Hiền Vũ cũng cười, hắn buông xuống tr ong tay hành lý, giang h ai cánh tay ra, cho Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lên một cái đại biểu cho rất nhiều ôm."Ngươi sẽ có một cái so với ta tốt rất nhiều người đến yêu ngươi." Phác Hiền Vũ nhẹ nhẹ vỗ về Ung Thánh Hựu cõng, tại hắn bên t ai nhỏ giọng nói.

"Ngươi đã rất tốt, tương l ai ta người bên cạnh khả năng không có ngươi tốt làm sao bây giờ." Ung Thánh Hựu mũi có chút c hoa xót, nhưng vẫn kiên t nhật lấy trêu ghẹo Phác Hiền Vũ.

"Sẽ không. Nhất định sẽ so ta tốt hơn." Phác Hiền Vũ nghịch ngợm cười một tiếng: "Mặc dù ta cũng biết ta đặc biệt tốt, nhưng môig ta. . ."

"Ta biết, là bằng hữu." Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, hắn lúc này là chân tình thực cảm giác đang vì mình cùng hảo hữu sắp phân biệt chuyện này mà cảm thấy khổ sở.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Phác Hiền Vũ chia tay mười phần hòa bình. Dùng Phác Hiền Vũ đến nói, bọn hắn kỳ thật một mực đang dùng tình lữ danh nghĩa trao đổi bằng hữu tình cảm, hắn chỉ là tại Ung Thánh Hựu cần nhất an ủi thời điểm thời gian vừa lúc xuất hiện tại trước mắt của hắn. Phác Hiền Vũ một mực là người thông minh, đây cũng là hắn mời Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng nhau ăn cơm gặp mặt nguyên nhân.

Trận kia bữa tiệc, hắn xác nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu bên người thích hợp nhất chính mình vị trí còn là bạn tốt.

"Thánh Hựu, nhân sinh có đặc biệt nhiều môig ta còn chưa từng gặp qua ph ong cảnh, ta là kia nguyện ý cùng ngươi chia sẻ cảnh đẹp cảm thụ người, lại không phải cái kia mang theo ngươi đi xem những cái kia môig ta không biết cảnh vật người. Không phải ta không nguyện ý, là ta không phải tr ong lòng ngươi người kia."

"Ta kỳ thật cùng bạn tốt của ngươi đều như thế, hôm nay lần này gặp mặt, ta xác nhận điểm này."

Phác Hiền Vũ tin nhắn đơn giản lại sáng tỏ, lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu tại ngày đó suy nghĩ ngàn vạn. Hắn bắt đầu nghiêm túc suy nghĩ mình cùng Phác Hiền Vũ đoạn này quan hệ, cùng mình lâu không thu thập tình cảm.

Phác Hiền Vũ cười rạng rỡ, buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, hướng hắn phất phất tay, đi vào kiểm an miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười đưa mắt nhìn Phác Hiền Vũ rời đi, luôn luôn cảm tính hắn, mũi còn tại tiếp tục c hoa xót, không bỏ cùng nước mắt đều tại tr ong hốc mắt đảo quanh. Không khéo chính là, lúc này điện thoại lại đột nhiên vang lên.

"Ca, ngươi đi nơi nào. Ta sáng sớm liền không gặp ngươi người." Vừa tiếp thông điện thoại, Khương Daniel mang theo thanh âm ủy khuất liền rõ ràng qua tay cơ truyền vào Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ t ai. Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, đối Khương Daniel nói: "Không có việc gì, Hiền Vũ ca hôm nay rời đi Hàn Quốc, ta đến sân bay tặng tặng hắn."

Đầu bên kia điện thoại Khương Daniel lập tức rơi vào trầm mặc, hồi lâu mới nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sụt sịt cái mũi thanh âm, đột nhiên lo lắng hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca. . . Ngươi là khóc sao, đừng khổ sở, Hiền Vũ ca chỉ là đi địa phương khác, lại không phải không thích ngươi. Ài a ngươi đừng khóc a! Ngươi khóc ta đều đau lòng!"

"Daniel a." Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên vốn có chút thương cảm cảm xúc bị Khương Daniel vội vã cuống cuồng dáng vẻ xua tan không ít, hắn nín khóc mỉm cười: "Ta đã sớm cùng Hiền Vũ ca chia tay, ta hôm nay chẳng qua là cảm thấy có chút không bỏ, ngươi đừng lo lắng. Ta lập tức trở lại."

Khương Daniel nơi đó phảng phất giống như là quẳng thứ gì, bang lang một thanh âm vang lên phải chói t ai, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, nghĩ muốn hỏi một chút. Hắn gọi h ai tiếng Khương Daniel danh tự đều không được đến đáp lại, đang nghĩ cúp điện thoại hướng thành viên khác hỏi một chút đến tột cùng lúc, lại lần nữa nghe được Khương Daniel thở hổn hển, gấp rút đến không được thanh âm.

"Ca, ta dẫn ngươi đi Gia Bình đi."


	196. Chapter 196

* « hoàng tước hành động »/ Dan Ung

« hoàng tước hành động »/ Dan Ung by đỏ bình trà lạnh cho nghỉ lễ thời gian dài

\+ biết hồ thể

* biết hồ người sử dụng: Tích tích lão tài xế Fujiwara mở đất Dữu

==========================================

Uống say lúc làm qua cái gì sự tình?

Bản nhân nam, hai mươi ba tuổi, đây là tiền đề.

Uống say lúc làm qua điên cuồng nhất có hai chuyện, đều tại cùng một ngày phát sinh.

Sự nguyên là ngày đó cùng bằng hữu ra ngoài uống rượu hét tới nhỏ nhặt mà, nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa phát phát hiện mình ngồi trên xe cảnh sát, còn cùng cảnh sát tiên sinh trò chuyện tặc hợp ý, nội dung nghĩ không ra, dù sao ta lúc ấy cả người đều là mộng ⋯⋯

Đây là chuyện thứ nhất.

Ta cái này tích tích lái xe nhìn người uống say thấy nhiều, mình uống say cũng là lần đầu tiên, cùng ta uống rượu với nhau huynh đệ sự tình sau cùng ta nói, lúc ấy uống rượu xong cùng đi đi đi tàu địa ngầm trên đường về nhà ta đột nhiên hô to ta muốn chết? ? ? Cũng xông ra đường cái, vừa vặn có chiếc xe cảnh sát tại lái qua dừng ở trước mặt chúng ta nói: "Người như vậy trên đường quá nguy hiểm ta chở hắn trở về."

Bất quá khi đó ta còn không có thanh tỉnh, bằng hữu nói ta cười hì hì phi thường vui lòng đối với hắn khoát tay áo liền chui tiến xe cảnh sát.

Huynh đệ, ngươi không ngăn cản ta một chút sao? ! ? ! Vạn nhất hắn không phải thật sự cảnh sát, hắn là đang chơi c cosplay đâu? ! ? ! Vạn nhất hắn là cái gì tội phạm giết người đâu? ! ? ! ?

Được rồi.

Kết quả tỉnh lại thời điểm, không nói gạt ngươi, kém chút tè ra quần, bởi vì là thật xe cảnh sát ⋯⋯ không biết còn tưởng rằng là mình uống say trong lúc vô tình giết người vẫn là phóng hỏa.

May mắn cảnh sát tiên sinh người rất tốt, nhìn ta siêu cấp hốt hoảng bộ dáng, khéo hiểu lòng người giải thích cho ta 'Chỉ là' đưa ta đoạn đường.

Rồi mới ta nói tiếng cám ơn liền chuẩn bị xuống xe, nhưng là! Trọng điểm đến:

Cao năng dự cảnh

Cao năng dự cảnh

Cao năng dự cảnh

Khi ta mở cửa xe sát na, cảnh sát tiên sinh đột nhiên nắm tay của ta, kéo lên một cái để người tại trong đầu vang lên nguy hiểm ý thức tiếu dung, hỏi ta ——

"Uy, ngươi không mời ta đi lên ngồi một chút sao?"

Ta? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ! ! !

Trong đầu lập tức quay đi quay lại trăm ngàn lần a ta có phải là thừa dịp say nói cái gì không nên nói? Nhưng ta còn không nghĩ tới một tia chi tiết, hắn lại bồi thêm một câu: "Ngươi không phải nói muốn tìm người bạn trai sao? Ta nhìn ta rất phù hợp."

Ta hung ác không được lập tức quất chính mình mấy lần mồm mép a, ta thế mà nói ra những lời này? ? ?

Khi đó ta mới lắc lắc đầu cưỡng ép để cho mình thanh tỉnh điểm, nghiêm túc đi tường tận xem xét mặt của hắn. Hắn cười đến mặt mày cong cong một thân chính khí không hề giống đang nói láo, viên kia khóe mắt nốt ruồi dưới ánh trăng chiếu lấp lánh, là thật chiếu lấp lánh! Quả thực ôm lấy linh hồn của ta muốn ta dùng sức gật đầu.

Rồi mới, ta liền đầu nặng chân nhẹ không phân rõ tây đông, gật đầu.

Đây là chuyện thứ hai.

==========================================

Hai lần đổi mới:

Không phải biên! Đều là trước mấy ngày mới chuyện phát sinh!

Vì cái gì tất cả mọi người quan tâm chúng ta như vậy đến cùng tại hay không tại một chỗ, thật xin lỗi, đương nhiên không có!

Ta là thẳng! Thẳng! Thẳng! Chuyện trọng yếu nói ba lần!

Ta gật đầu về sau hắn liền tại điều khiển vị bên trên cười quất tới, nói chưa thấy qua đơn thuần như vậy người (⋯⋯), chỉ là mở một chút trò đùa mà thôi, "Đùa ngươi chơi."

Lại nói cái gì, "Hữu duyên gặp lại."

(⋯⋯)

Ai muốn cùng gặp mặt hắn a, nhìn thấy cảnh sát chuẩn không có công việc tốt, ta còn muốn sống thêm mấy năm nữa, sau này nhất định phải quấn đường xa đi.

==========================================

Lần thứ ba đổi mới:

Đừng tán! Muốn mặt!

Vì cái gì lần thứ nhất bài thi chưa hề nói kết cục cũng là bởi vì sợ mất mặt, hiện tại cũng nói, được rồi!

==========================================

Ngươi tại chức nghiệp kiếp sống bên trong gặp được cái gì vạn phần mạo hiểm sự tình?

Tạ mời.

Khi tích tích lái xe kiểu gì cũng sẽ mỗi ngày tiếp vào khác biệt hình thức tờ đơn, vậy mà hôm nay tiếp trương ta muốn cự tuyệt đơn.

Hay là hai tấm ta muốn cự tuyệt đơn, hiện tại hơn nửa đêm hồi tưởng lại ta đều ngủ không yên.

Tờ thứ nhất tờ đơn là người trẻ tuổi, rất gấp trên mặt đất xe lại rất gấp dưới mặt đất xe, kết quả đem túi công văn cho còn sót lại tại ta trên xe, ta khi đó từ sau xem trong kính phát hiện, liền đem nó nhặt lên đặt ở bên cạnh mình, chuẩn bị báo cáo cho công ty chờ khách người đi lấy.

Rồi mới còn chưa kịp báo cáo nháy mắt lại tiếp vào tấm thứ hai tờ đơn, là vị thường phục cảnh sát.

Đừng hỏi ta vì cái gì biết, dù sao ta chính là biết.

Hắn mới vừa lên xe liền nói: "Thật là đúng dịp, lại gặp."

Ta nghĩ nghĩ không nghĩ ra cái gì như thế về sau, hắn còn nói: "Gần nhất còn thiếu bạn trai sao?"

⋯⋯⋯⋯

OK nhớ tới nhớ tới đừng nói! Ta muốn đánh bạo miệng của hắn!

Ta tùy tiện về câu không thiếu liền mở ra hướng dẫn chuyên tâm chí gây nên hợp lý lái xe, hắn khả năng cảm thấy quá an tĩnh bắt đầu cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện một chút liền nói lên hắn bây giờ tại làm nhiệm vụ, chính lùng bắt một người, nói đào phạm mấy cái đặc biệt huy, hỏi ta có khả năng hay không gặp qua.

Không nghe còn tốt, nghe xong liền kinh.

Nói không phải liền là vừa mới cái kia khách nhân sao!

Cuối cùng nhất còn nói đến hắn cầm túi công văn là rất trọng yếu căn cứ chính xác vật, ta tay run một cái, theo vang loa.

Ta đều khống chế không nổi chính ta nhịp tim, phía trên thế nhưng là có ta chỉ mô hình a! Ta có thể hay không bị xem như đồng đảng a! Ta còn chở quá phạm người a!

Cảnh sát tiên sinh tựa hồ lưu ý đến ta dị dạng, liếc nhìn ta chỗ ngồi cái khác túi công văn, lại ý vị thâm trường nhìn ta một chút.

Hỏng bét, ta chơi xong.

Nhân sinh của ta game over.

Hắn nói: "Mục đích đổi đi, không đi phía trước quán bar."

?

Ta ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười cố giả bộ trấn định hỏi hắn, "Vậy xin hỏi là đi đâu đâu?"

"Trực tiếp đi cục cảnh sát đi, vật chứng đều tại trên tay ngươi."

? ?

Mọi người có phải là cho là hắn muốn bắt ta.

Là, hắn thật muốn bắt ta. Mặc dù ta cùng đào phạm hình dung chênh lệch cách xa vạn dặm.

Nhưng là hắn không có nói sai a! Vật chứng tại tay ta a! ! ! Vật chứng bên trên còn có ta vân tay a! ! ! Nước cũng rửa không sạch trong sạch của ta a! ! ! Ta thế nhưng là cái công dân tốt a! ! !

Thế là ta chỉ có thể ăn nói khép nép, "Là trước một vị khách nhân lưu lại ta nhặt được, ta không phải đồng phạm ⋯⋯ "

"Vậy ngươi báo cáo cho ngươi công ty sao?"

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Ta nội tâm vạn mã bôn đằng 109,000 câu thô tục, ngươi chậm một chút lên xe ta liền báo!

"Không có."

"Vậy thì có cái gì chứng minh ngươi không phải đồng mưu đâu? Phía trên là không phải có ngươi vân tay?"

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Lại có vạn mã bôn đằng đi qua.

Rồi mới hắn đưa ra một cái ta rất muốn cự tuyệt nhưng lại không thể cự tuyệt điều kiện.

Hắn đã tính trước địa, còn giả vờ như có chút cố mà làm nói ——

"Như vậy đi, ngươi cùng ta hẹn hò một lần, ta liền giả vờ như là ta nhặt được."

==========================================

Hai lần đổi mới:

Vì cái gì trọng điểm ở chỗ ta có hay không đi hẹn hò? ? ? Chẳng lẽ trọng điểm không phải một lần vạn phần mạo hiểm kinh lịch sao? ? ?

Ta đi, ta sợ chết được hay không, ta không muốn ngồi lao cho nên đi, còn đi đặc biệt ngây thơ nhà ma, kết quả hắn đem mình dọa gần chết, đều kém chút dọa khóc hắn, quá buồn cười cho nên ta vụng trộm chụp mấy bức hình của hắn.

Mặt khác, hắn cũng không có truy ta tạ ơn.

==========================================

Ba lần đổi mới:

Các ngươi tốt phiền! Đừng có lại pm ta hỏi ta cầm hình của hắn! Ta sẽ không cho!

Còn có hỏi hắn có đẹp trai hay không? Cái gì nếu như hắn soái ta liền nhặt cái đại tiện nghi rồi? ? ?

Ta cũng không kém được không! Người xưng tích tích xe cỏ! Kỹ thuật lái xe cũng 666! Là hắn nhặt cái đại tiện nghi mới đúng!

Nhắc lại: Hắn cái này không gọi truy ta ok? Gọi là ham chơi.

==========================================

Có được hi hữu họ là loại như thế nào thể nghiệm?

Rất tồi tệ thể nghiệm.

Ta họ Ung, mỗi 1001 vạn người bên trong đại khái chỉ có ta một người họ Ung cái chủng loại kia trình độ hiếm hoi. Lúc đầu có được hi hữu họ là loại không sai thể nghiệm, tất cả mọi người đối dòng họ rất sâu sắc, rất dễ dàng liền ghi nhớ ngươi.

Nhưng là ngày đó ta rớt tiền bao, rồi mới có người hảo tâm nhặt được phóng tới cục cảnh sát.

(⋯⋯)

Đúng vậy, lại là vị kia.

Nếu có đâm tiến ta trang đầu nhìn qua, ta nghĩ mọi người đối vị này cảnh sát / cục cảnh sát cũng không xa lạ gì, ta có thể là có cái gì hấp dẫn cảnh sát thể chất (?

Đối tư liệu thời điểm hắn nói, "A, nguyên lai ngươi họ Ung a."

Ta không cao hứng về, "Đúng vậy a."

"Còn lớn hơn ta một tuổi."

?

Ta cảnh tỉnh a, cái này cả ngày đùa nghịch ta tiểu thí hài thế mà vẫn còn so sánh ta thiếu một tuổi? Ta tức giận tới mức tiếp không nói lời nào, nghĩ nhanh làm xong đi nhanh lên.

Kết quả hắn nhìn ta không cao hứng, liền đem túi tiền đưa cho ta, ta đang nghĩ tiếp đâu, hắn lại thu tay lại, ta lại duỗi hắn lại đi sau co lại, tới tới lui lui nhiều lần, khi ta giống như con khỉ đùa nghịch.

Ta phát thệ nếu như hắn không là cảnh sát ta sớm một quyền vung trên mặt hắn được không? ?

"Ngươi muốn làm sao a, cảnh sát tiên sinh?"

Hắn liền trực tiếp đem túi tiền thả hắn trong túi, "Ung ~ tiên sinh, lại cùng ta hẹn hò một lần ta liền còn cho ngươi."

Cái này hóa ra là nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của a!

Được rồi, túi tiền ta không muốn.

==========================================

Hai lần đổi mới:

Nói đùa.

Bên trong thật nhiều giấy chứng nhận, thẻ căn cước thẻ tín dụng cái gì, một lần nữa thỉnh cầu thật là phiền phức, vì tiền trong bọc đồ vật, ta đương nhiên có thể chịu thiệt a! Đại trượng phu co được dãn được có được hay không? !

Ban đêm đi quán bar, phía sau sự tình liền ⋯⋯

Không nói, muốn mặt.

Căn bản không phải hẹn hò, hắn chính là đến sáo lộ ta, thiệt thòi ta còn chờ mong từng cái.

==========================================

Tửu lượng có thể luyện sao?

Có thể, vấn đề là cùng người nào luyện.

Nói nói mình luyện rượu quá trình.

Lần trước có đáp qua một đạo đề —— uống say lúc làm qua cái gì sự tình? , bởi vì hét tới nhỏ nhặt mà sau đó dẫn đến liên tiếp chuyện phát sinh, cho nên sau đó nghĩ luyện một chút tửu lượng đến phòng ngừa mình lại nháo ra cái gì trò cười.

Ta có cái bạn rượu, là vị cảnh sát, nói chính ta luyện lời nói quá nguy hiểm, phải bồi ta uống.

Hắn tửu lượng rất tốt, nhưng là mỗi lần chỉ uống một chút điểm, nó dư thời gian đều cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm, thận phòng đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Lần thứ nhất tại quán bar uống, nửa cân lên nhảy, không có việc gì. Khi đó cảm thấy mình tửu lượng là nửa cân.

Lần thứ hai cũng là tại quán bar, một cân, có chút choáng, bất quá vẫn là không có việc gì. Nghĩ thầm ta có thể uống một cân.

Lần thứ ba chẳng biết tại sao uống vào uống vào uống vào nhà, hơn một cân một điểm, nhỏ nhặt mà.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm trên giường, để trần, bên cạnh là cảnh sát tiên sinh.

Cũng là để trần.

Hắn nói ta đáp ứng làm bạn trai hắn.

Từ đây sau này uống một cân.

over.

Vạch trọng điểm: Cùng hảo hữu uống có thể luyện

Cùng đối ngươi mưu đồ làm loạn người uống rượu, luyện cái rắm? Uống vào uống vào khẳng định nằm trên giường đi!

==========================================

Hai lần đổi mới:

Bình luận không muốn lại hì hì ha ha, ta muốn báo cảnh!

Truy vấn sau tục, hắn đang cùng ta đơn phương yêu đương, ta chết sống không bằng lòng ta có đã đáp ứng, kết quả hắn lại uy hiếp ta muốn đem ta là đồng mưu sự tình cho cung cấp đi lên.

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Cho nên hắn vào ở trong nhà của ta đến, nói dạng này thuận tiện giám thị ta.

==========================================

Ba lần đổi mới:

Nói cái gì báo cảnh rất thuận tiện bên cạnh liền có một cái, có thể 'Kỹ càng' giúp ta nhớ ghi khẩu cung, ngươi ra, ta cam đoan đem ngươi đánh cho đến chết!

Còn có hỏi sau đó còn có hay không cùng hắn uống rượu, đáp án là có.

Ngày đó tâm tình tốt kém, gặp được khiếu nại khách nhân cho nên nghĩ uống một chút tiêu tiêu sầu, vốn là uống một cân ta liền lập tức stop, biết mình tửu lượng cho nên mới buông ra uống, hắn thừa dịp ta đi nhà xí đem ta nước đổi thành rượu đế.

Kết quả đương nhiên là ⋯⋯

Không nói, muốn mặt.

(to thêm) các vị biết hồ er đừng đâm tiến ta trang đầu đem đáp án của ta xem như tình yêu phim truyền hình truy được không? ? (to thêm)

==========================================

Ngươi trải qua chính là vẩy sự tình là cái gì?

Khả năng, chính là, vừa mới.

Nói điểm tiền đề.

Gần nhất cùng người ở chung quan hệ có chút mập mờ ⋯⋯ hắn lúc tan việc không cố định, bình thường đều là ta ngủ, hắn đại khái hai ba điểm mới tốt, rồi mới thường xuyên ngủ ngủ liền chạy giường của ta đi lên, hắn nói bởi vì lạnh.

Gần nhất nhiệt độ không khí đều là 25-35 độ, ta mở hơi lạnh đều ngại nóng được không?

Bất quá giường của ta không ít, cho nên liền lười nhác đuổi hắn xuống giường, huống chi lại không phải không có ở một giường ngủ qua, liền từ hắn.

Chính là bị hắn siết trong ngực, có đôi khi hô hấp không được có chút bối rối.

Trước mấy ngày còn mang ta thấy bằng hữu của hắn, cùng bọn hắn giới thiệu là 'Ta người ở chung', ta liền nhìn lấy mấy người bọn hắn hồ bằng cẩu hữu một mực mắt đi mày lại nháy mắt ra dấu, một ngụm một câu tẩu tử, ta ly pha lê đều nhanh nắm nát, các ngươi nhìn xem ta nổi gân xanh cái trán ok?

Kỳ thật còn có thật nhiều, lười nhác một chút xíu mà nói, miễn cho đi chệch.

Ta liền tùy tiện liệt mấy món sự tích cho bằng hữu của ta nói, hắn hỏi lại ta: "Ngươi là thật không biết hay là giả không biết? Hắn đang đuổi ngươi nha."

Ta tại tình cảm phương diện khả năng thật không quá cảm mạo, ta vẫn cho là hai ta quan hệ chỉ là pháo bạn quan hệ (mặc dù đều là ta uống say hắn nửa hống nửa uy hiếp hạ phát sinh), cùng loại Tom and Jerry đi, không phải quá nghiêm túc đối đãi lẫn nhau.

Nhưng là nghe bằng hữu của ta kiểu nói này, ta lại có điểm thoải mái, đối với hắn có loại nói không quá ra cảm giác.

Thế là ta chạy tới hỏi hắn, "Vì cái gì tất cả mọi người nói ngươi đang đuổi ta?"

Hắn về ta, "Bởi vì đều là thật a."

Ta tại lái xe, nhìn thấy đáp án kém một chút liền đụng vào người khác, hiện tại dừng sát ở ven đường hồi phục vấn đề này.

Nháy mắt trái tim bị đánh trúng, cũng không thể hô hấp.

==========================================

Hai lần đổi mới:

Điểm tán phá vạn, cảm ơn mọi người, có chút thụ sủng nhược kinh.

Ân, cùng một chỗ, chúc phúc liền miễn, đề nghị trực tiếp thu tiền.

==========================================

Ba lần đổi mới:

Van cầu các vị đại ca cho đường sống tiểu đệ đi một chút tốt phạt? !

Đừng vừa lên xe liền hỏi ta cầm cảnh sát tiên sinh ảnh chụp được không? ! ? ! ? Chuyên tâm ngồi xe để ta đưa các ngươi đi mục đích được không? ! ? !

Mặt khác khen ta đẹp trai ta đều nhận lấy.

==========================================

Ngươi có những cái kia khắc sâu ấn tượng "Sẽ sai ý" kinh lịch?

Bạn trai tại ta trước khi tan việc cho ta phát Wechat:

1: Cùng ta xem phim

2: Xem chiếu bóng xong đi ăn cơm

3: Cơm nước xong xuôi về nhà ân ái

Ta về hắn: Tuyển 2, xin đem 3 vạch rơi

Hắn rất nhanh lại về ta: Ta tại nói cho ngươi trình tự, ai nói để ngươi tuyển?

O JBK đi.

==========================================

THE END

6,556 duyệt


	197. Chapter 197

| Khương Daniel X Ung Thánh Hựu |

| cùng bằng hữu đầu đuôi từ mấu chốt hạn định sản phẩm, văn phong trung nhị

Chú ý tránh sét, một phát xong, có cơ hội Tu Văn khuếch trương viết |

Văn / nằm số không

—— —— ——

"Ta là một cái ngụy trang thành Alpha Omega."

Ung Thánh Hựu, đế quốc quân đoàn thứ năm thống soái. Giờ phút này hắn bị người giam cầm tại một thanh đơn sơ trên ghế, đen tối trong phòng thẩm vấn, duy nhất một chùm cường quang chiếu vào mặt của hắn, kia mỉm cười thấy thế nào đều để người rùng mình.

"Cho nên căn cứ người đế quốc miệng bảo hộ điều lệ, các ngươi không có quyền xử tử ta."

Qua hồi lâu, trong bóng tối có người vội vàng động.

Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống mắt không nói, sáng ngời thoáng qua liền mất, cửa lần nữa bị nặng trùng hợp lại.

"Ừm..." Hai vai kịch liệt đau nhức để hắn rốt cục nhịn không được lên tiếng.

Nhất lấy được trước tình báo này, sẽ là ai?

Liên Bang, Hoàng đế, Nhị hoàng tử, lại hoặc là... Hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới mình sẽ đi đến một bước này.

Tây cổ phản kích chiến nhất chiến thành danh, ngày xưa quân đoàn thứ năm thống soái cỡ nào uy danh, chính là đế quốc Hoàng đế đối với hắn cũng có nhiều kiêng kị, đem hắn trục xuất chiến trường, không muốn quân đoàn thứ năm liền lưu đế đô. Nhưng hôm nay hắn lại bị nhốt tại cái này an không thấy ánh mặt trời phong bế phòng sắt, chỉ có thể dựa vào lúc trước hắn nhất là khinh thường Omega thân phận kéo dài hơi tàn.

Đây hết thảy, đều là bởi vì hắn tội phản quốc tên.

Phản quốc, hắn xác thực phản.

Chỉ bất quá phản chính là ai, lại khó mà nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng chặt hai mắt, tưởng tượng thấy mình lời mới vừa nói đang bị một chữ không sót thuật lại đưa cho người kia, không khỏi cảm thấy mình có chút mất mặt.

Sau năm tiếng, cửa lần nữa bị mở ra.

Lâu dài mất nước thân thể của hắn trở nên hết sức yếu ớt, bởi vậy khi người tới đem hắn từ trên ghế ôm thời điểm, hắn thậm chí không muốn đi phản kháng.

Khương Daniel nhìn bờ vai của hắn một chút, không nói một lời đi ra ngoài.

Có thủ vệ muốn ngăn, nhưng lại bị đồng bạn ngăn lại.

"Điên rồi sao? Daniel điện hạ ngươi cũng dám cản? !"

"Thế nhưng là bệ hạ ý chỉ..."

"Daniel điện hạ lại như thế nào cũng là bây giờ Thái tử, bệ hạ thân nhi tử, ngươi cảm thấy đến lúc đó bệ hạ sẽ thiên vị ai?"

"... Nói có lý."

...

Đế quốc quân đoàn thứ năm dài Ung Thánh Hựu thông đồng với địch phản quốc tự mình đầu nhập Liên Bang, đã ở đế đô bị bí mật xử tử, quân đoàn thứ năm từ đây về lại quân hộ vệ danh nghĩa, giao cho Nhị hoàng tử suất lĩnh.

Một ngày sau đó, cái tin tức này truyền khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ.

"Ung đại nhân vì cái gì liền nghĩ quẩn đâu?"

Dân chúng phần lớn không hiểu, dù sao trải qua thời gian dài trong truyền thuyết Ung Thánh Hựu đều là một cái uy phong lẫm liệt chiến thần hình tượng, trung quân ái quốc, có thể xưng mười tốt công dân.

Dạng này người thế mà lại phản quốc.

Nói không chừng là bệ hạ làm cái gì chuyện sai, có người bắt đầu toát ra ý nghĩ này.

"Ngươi tâm tình xem ra không sai." Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại dùng Thái tử tẩm điện lâm thời cải tạo trong phòng bệnh, âm trầm nhìn người đối diện.

Khương Daniel đem báo chí buông xuống, nhún vai: "Quả thật không tệ."

Hắn đứng người lên đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên giường, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xuống hắn, loại này ánh mắt làm cho đối phương như nằm bàn chông, mắt thấy liền muốn chịu không được, hắn mới mở miệng nói: "Ngươi thật sự là Omega?"

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, hắn lại vẫn mở miệng: "Ta thật sự là một chút cũng không nhìn ra, ngươi nam nhân này bà."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên đánh hắn.

Hắn tưởng tượng qua vô số loại chính mình nói ra câu nói kia hậu quả, lại không nghĩ rằng chờ lấy hắn là câu nói này.

Người này thật có thể đoạt đích thành công sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nghĩ trả lời mình hai chữ: Đánh rắm.

"Ngươi ngược lại thật sự là dám nói, xác định như vậy sẽ là ta đem ngươi từ bên trong đó tiếp ra sao? Nếu là là lão nhị đi trước làm sao bây giờ, liền tin tưởng ta như vậy?"

"Ừm... Ngươi hôm nay vào triều, bệ hạ nói thế nào?" Hắn cứng nhắc chuyển đổi chủ đề.

"Còn có thể nói thế nào, " Khương Daniel tại hắn bên giường ngồi xuống, cười âm thanh, "Nói ngươi chết chứ sao. Phản quốc chi tướng, lại chết rồi, những người kia từng cái đều vui lòng vạch tội ngươi một bản."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi: "Ngươi là làm sao thuyết phục hắn?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, nụ cười trên mặt chậm rãi nhạt xuống dưới. Hắn ánh mắt rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên trái trên gương mặt, phảng phất thấy có chút xuất thần. Một lát sau, hắn nói: "Ta cùng phụ hoàng nói, ngươi sẽ là ta Thái Tử Phi."

Ngoài cửa sổ ánh nắng rơi vào kia ba viên nốt ruồi bên trên, cả khuôn mặt đều được nhu hòa hình dáng.

Không khí phảng phất dừng lại, chỉ nghe thấy nhỏ xíu tiếng hít thở.

"Ngươi điên." Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng nói.

Hắn biết Khương Daniel sẽ không đối với hắn nói dối.

Cho nên hắn cũng biết Khương Daniel đại khái là điên.

"Ừm." Lúc đầu ngồi tại bên giường nam nhân bỗng nhiên nằm ngã xuống giường, "Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút ta lúc ấy là điên, ta còn cùng phụ hoàng nói ngươi mang con của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

"Bây giờ đế quốc cùng Liên Bang đều nhân khẩu khan hiếm, hàng năm Omega nhân khẩu đều tại kịch liệt hạ xuống. Ngươi biết phụ hoàng là ai, hắn sẽ không lãng phí ngươi bất kỳ giá trị gì." Chỉ có dạng này mới có thể giữ được ngươi, Khương Daniel thầm nghĩ.

"Ngươi đừng nóng giận."

"Vì hoàng thất sinh cái có ta gen hài tử... Đây chính là hắn trong mắt ta sau cùng giá trị a?"

"... Thật có lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Ta nói lúc đi ra liền đã nghĩ kỹ hậu quả, qua cầu rút ván, bây giờ Liên Bang liên tục bại lui, ta con cờ này xác thực cũng không có gì cái khác giá trị."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất thụ mệnh cùng Liên Bang bí mật tiếp xúc thời điểm, liền biết mình kết cục đã là chú định.

"Ngươi liền không sợ hắn đối ngươi cũng có chỗ lòng nghi ngờ? Thái tử tư liên trọng tướng, đây là mưu phản."

"Phụ hoàng hoài nghi ta sớm cũng không phải là một ngày hai ngày." Daniel loay hoay bị sừng, tựa hồ cũng không để trong lòng, "Huống chi trong mắt hắn ta bất quá là cái không quản được hạ nửa | thân phế vật, ở đâu ra lá gan mưu phản? Lính của ngươi hắn đều cho lão nhị, nghĩ đến phế trữ thời gian cũng không xa."

Ung Thánh Hựu đồng tình nhìn hắn một cái.

Cái nhìn này vừa vặn bị ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn Khương Daniel bắt được, hắn cười nói: "Đồng tình ta?"

"Có một chút."

"Không cần thiết." Khương Daniel từ trên giường ngồi dậy, "Lúc trước ngươi trên chiến trường, chung quanh đều là lão nhị người, giả ngu là bất đắc dĩ. Bây giờ ngươi mất binh quyền, Liên Bang bên kia cũng đều xử lý tốt, ta ngược lại không có kiềm chế."

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được cái gì, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, lại vừa vặn cùng Khương Daniel đối mặt.

Hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua đối phương thật tình như thế ánh mắt, nghiêm túc đến... Để hắn đều cảm thấy có chút nguy hiểm.

Thật giống như một mực tiềm hành sói đói, trong mắt rốt cục lộ ra hung quang đồng dạng.

"Ngươi là ta duy nhất nhược điểm."

Bây giờ nhược điểm này, ta nắm ở trong tay chính mình.


	198. Chapter 198

Đường cát:

Hoa nôn chứng / hiện cõng /occ/ xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

Bởi vì toàn văn hoàn tất, liền đem toàn văn cùng một chỗ dính sát.

Cảm tạ thích nha.

\--------

« Margaret »

Hắn nói, ta yêu một người.

1.

Thần lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong dạ dày nổi lên từng đợt buồn nôn, giống như là hoa thủy tiên gốc rễ gãi phá tại dạ dày trên vách, ngứa một chút, nhịn không được buồn nôn.

Không kịp đi giày, hắn chân trần chạy ra khỏi phòng thời điểm, đụng vào đang muốn ra rửa mặt Khương Daniel, thật có lỗi còn chưa nói ra miệng, hắn liền đưa tay bịt miệng lại, nhanh chóng xông vào phòng vệ sinh.

Trong dạ dày xông lên từng đợt dị vật trào lên cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào trên bồn cầu, buông ra che miệng lại tay.

Một đóa thuần sắc tiểu hoa rơi ở lòng bàn tay, nhàn nhạt bạch, giống như là sồ cúc đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, hoa này, là từ trong miệng hắn phun ra.

Trong miệng còn ngưng nhàn nhạt mùi thơm ngát, tại giữa răng môi quanh quẩn.

Sau lưng truyền đến một trận tiếng gõ cửa dồn dập, Khương Daniel thanh âm vang ở bên ngoài, "Ca, ta tiến đến a, ngươi không có chuyện gì sao?"

"A, không có việc gì." Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống xả nước khóa đứng dậy, hư nắm chặt tay phải, kia đóa tiểu hoa liền nằm tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn bên trong, mềm mại cánh hoa đụng chạm da của hắn, nói không nên lời giả thoáng cảm giác.

Khương Daniel vặn ra cửa đi tới, tư thế ngủ không tốt đưa đến tóc có một túm vểnh lên, nổ tung ra dáng vẻ, cực giống Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay đóa hoa kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong cổ họng lại có đâm đâm ngứa, nhỏ vuốt mèo đồng dạng cào tại trên da thịt.

"Ta đi thay quần áo, ngươi rửa mặt đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sát Khương Daniel góc áo đi ra ngoài, đẩy cửa ra sau hoảng hốt chạy bừa chạy trở về phòng.

Thế kỷ 21 vĩ đại chỗ ngay tại ở vạn sự dựa vào lục soát đều có thể giải quyết, khi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trên màn ảnh thật to ba chữ thời điểm, hay là không khỏi cảm thán một lần tạo hóa trêu ngươi.

Hoa nôn chứng.

Thầm mến người khác người, bởi vì tích tụ thành tật, lúc nói chuyện trong miệng sẽ phun ra cánh hoa, như chỗ thầm mến người chưa hiểu nó ý, thì sẽ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn chết đi.

Thật sự là cẩu huyết.

Hắn đóng lại giao diện thời điểm nghe thấy Khương Daniel trong phòng khách cao giọng hỏi thăm.

"Thánh Hựu ca tại sao vẫn chưa ra ăn cơm?"

2.

Freud đưa ra tâm lý phòng ngự cơ chế bên trong có một loại hình thức gọi là phủ nhận, ý chỉ người luôn luôn hữu ý vô ý cự tuyệt thừa nhận những cái kia để người cảm thấy lo nghĩ cùng chuyện đau khổ, đem nó xem như chưa hề phát sinh qua đồng dạng, để đạt được trên tâm lý an ủi cùng thỏa mãn.

Ban đêm Seoul vẫn như cũ xe nước Mã Long tiếng người huyên náo, bảo mẫu xe xuyên qua đem đỏ chưa đỏ đèn tín hiệu, tương dạ sắc xa xa bỏ lại đằng sau, ước chừng là mở chắc chắn hơi mạnh, người đại diện phanh lại thời điểm, hay là chính chính lắc tỉnh ngủ được nửa chín Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong cổ họng bất kỳ mà nhưng bắt đầu không hiểu ngứa, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức che miệng lại, một trận ho nhẹ sau cảm giác được một đóa tiểu hoa lần nữa lọt vào lòng bàn tay.

Giống như không nguyện ý thừa nhận cũng không có cách nào, thế sự chính là tàn khốc như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu triệt hạ tay, trong xe không có bật đèn, bất tỉnh âm thầm, hắn đem đóa hoa kia cẩn thận để vào túi.

Người đại diện thừa dịp chờ cái này đèn đỏ công phu về phía dưới, thanh âm ép rất thấp, hẹn là sợ đánh thức một bên Khương Daniel.

"Thánh Hựu a, gần nhất thời tiết biến đổi thất thường, ngươi mặc ấm chút, cũng đừng được cảm cúm."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đắng chát chát gật đầu, nghĩ đến nếu như là cảm cúm cái kia ngược lại là tốt, còn chưa mở miệng, liền nghe một bên thanh âm huyên náo, "Ai, ai được cảm cúm, Thánh Hựu ca sao?"

Rõ ràng trong xe không có mở đèn, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mông lung mắt buồn ngủ bên trong gắn đầy lo lắng, cái này ước chừng chính là bắn ra tâm lý, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười mình tự mình đa tình, vươn tay chụp chụp còn mông lung Khương Daniel, "Tiểu tử thúi, đừng rủa ta."

Trở lại túc xá thời điểm bọn nhỏ đã ngủ, trong phòng khách lưu lại một ngọn đèn nhỏ, không quá sáng, trên sàn nhà choáng mở một vòng nhỏ sáng ngời, người đại diện đơn giản căn dặn vài câu liền rời đi, lưu lại hai người bọn họ đối mặt lẫn nhau mông lung mắt buồn ngủ.

"Muốn ăn kéo mì sao?"

Khương Daniel sớm một bước thay xong giày, nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phòng khách đi, trong mắt lộ ra giảo hoạt ánh sáng.

"Mặt sẽ sưng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bao ném tới trên ghế sa lon, nhặt lên trên mặt đất không biết bị ai ném loạn thất bát tao gối ôm cất kỹ, quay đầu lại phát hiện Khương Daniel đã tiến phòng bếp.

Tiểu tử thúi, thật không nghe lời.

"Hai mảnh chi sĩ." Khương Daniel quay người từ tủ lạnh xuất ra mì sợi, trong mắt giảo hoạt đều có thể bắn phá một mảnh tinh không, "Ca, muốn uống rượu sao?"

Mì sợi, bia.

Kỳ quái mà lại tựa hồ hợp lý phối hợp.

Tựa như hắn cùng Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu uốn gối ngồi tại ghế sa lon trên mặt thảm, trong tay cầm bia số tính mình còn có bao nhiêu ngày tử có thể sống.

Nhôm chế xác ngoài tại tủ lạnh đông lạnh tiêm nhiễm hạ từ trong đến ngoài tản ra hơi lạnh, lắc lư chất lỏng chỉ cùng ngón tay của mình có một tầng kim loại chi cách, trong phòng bếp bận rộn bóng lưng bị mờ nhạt ánh đèn lôi kéo ra một mảnh cái bóng thật dài, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận nắm bia, muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, lại đột nhiên bị xoay người Khương Daniel đánh gãy.

"Ca, bụng rỗng uống rượu sẽ đau dạ dày."

Cho nên nói, giữa người và người chắc chắn sẽ có không hiểu lôi kéo mới sẽ sinh ra khó mà dự liệu tình cảm.

Nếu như thời gian lại trở lại lúc ban đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cũng không cách nào ngăn cản chính mình.

Yêu Khương Daniel.

3.

Nửa đêm, bởi vì có đen nhánh bao phủ tựa hồ tổng là yên tâm có chỗ dựa chắc, cũng tỷ như thời cổ dựa vào quan hệ bám váy mà lên như diều gặp gió nội thần, còn có mỗi một cái đối tình cảm mà không biết đồ ngốc.

Hai người vây quanh ở trước bàn ăn dùng mười phút giải quyết tràn đầy một nồi mì sợi, ăn như hổ đói là luyện tập sinh thời đợi dưỡng thành thói quen xấu, ăn cơm giống như chiến đấu, sinh hoạt giống như chiến tranh.

"Ca còn nhớ rõ 101 thời điểm ăn vụng sô cô la sự tình sao?" Khương Daniel đem sử dụng hết bát đũa bỏ vào cái nồi bên trong, ngẩng đầu giơ lên một cái mỉm cười, bên miệng liền chuồn ra câu nói này.

Tuyển tú sinh tồn tiết mục quả thực là nhất không có nhân tính mà nhất hiển lộ rõ ràng nhân tính hoạt động hình thức, khi đó không chỉ có muốn đỉnh lấy khó có thể chịu đựng áp lực bên ngoài, còn phải kinh thụ lấy đói ăn mòn, thân ở trưởng thành kỳ nam hài tử luôn luôn khẩu vị cực lớn, thế nhưng là dự bị nghệ nhân sinh hoạt lại khiến cho bọn hắn không thể không nỗ khống chế sức ăn.

Cho nên khi đó trốn ở phòng vệ sinh ăn vụng sô cô la loại sự tình này càng là xa thương gần thường, cũng tỷ như bị Ung Thánh Hựu gặp được Khương Daniel, cũng tỷ như trở thành Khương Daniel đồng phạm Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Oa, lúc kia thật..." Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức về sau, có phần là cảm khái đem hai tay đệm ở sau ót, giống là nghĩ đến cái gì đồng dạng lại cong mở mắt cười cười, "Đều là ngươi dẫn dụ ta."

"Ta nhưng không có đem sô cô la nhét vào ca miệng bên trong, là ca mình không chống nổi nghi ngờ."

Khương Daniel nói chững chạc đàng hoàng, trong mắt bịt kín một tầng Ung Thánh Hựu xem không hiểu sắc thái, sau đó xương quai xanh bên trên liền chụp lên một tầng ấm áp.

Khương Daniel ngón tay nhẹ nhàng điểm tại xương quai xanh bên trên, mang theo nhảy vọt tiết tấu để người nhịn không được trầm luân.

"Bất quá ca làm sao đều không mập đâu, thật muốn đem ca nuôi trắng trắng mập mập, như thế ôm nhất định rất dễ chịu."

"Như thế bên trên kính liền lại biến thành một con cầu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy cớ vuốt ve Khương Daniel đặt ở mình xương quai xanh bên trên tay, xoay người thời điểm, trên mặt đã đỏ mảng lớn.

Cũng là may mắn ánh đèn đầy đủ bất tỉnh tối, Khương Daniel mới không nhìn thấy hắn đỏ thấu mặt.

Cùng nó không thêm vào phản kháng chờ đợi tử vong, như vậy tại cuối cùng phóng túng một lần cũng là có thể đi.

Sắp sửa trước Ung Thánh Hựu lấy dũng khí giữ chặt Khương Daniel tay.

"Niel, qua mấy ngày nghỉ ngơi ngươi có sắp xếp sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay tràn đầy mồ hôi, tại bị Khương Daniel phát hiện trước nhanh chóng cõng chắp sau lưng. Hắn có chút không dám ngẩng đầu, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn mình dép lê bên trên hoa văn, giống như là chờ đợi hình phạt tù phạm đồng dạng chờ đợi Khương Daniel hồi phục.

"Hở? Không có, đại khái sẽ về nhà đi."

"Không muốn về nhà, cùng đi với ta Gia Bình đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem thật vất vả liều gom lại dũng khí một lần nữa tụ tập, ngẩng đầu lên giống như không sợ nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

"Gia Bình? Loại địa phương kia là muốn cùng người yêu cùng đi nha, " Khương Daniel thanh âm vang ở bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời này giống như là một con đột nhiên bị đâm thủng khí cầu, cả người lấy tốc độ ánh sáng uể oải xuống tới.

"Nhưng là nếu như cùng ca cùng nhau lời nói, đi một vạn lần cũng là không có ta quan hệ."

Nếu như thở mạnh cùng soái khí sẽ bị hình phạt, Khương Daniel nhất định là ở tù chung thân.

4.

Tuy nói là đến ngày xuân, thế nhưng là rét tháng ba lại tới tấn mãnh, liên tiếp mấy ngày đều là âm trầm, nhiệt độ không khí lại hàng không ít, gió thổi lên cũng là lạnh sưu sưu.

Cùng đi Gia Bình ngày đó hai người đều dậy sớm, Khương Daniel mở cửa sổ xác định nhiệt độ không khí, ngay tại trên ban công hô, "Hôm nay lạnh quá, Thánh Hựu ca nhớ kỹ mặc ấm cùng một chút."

Bận bịu bên trong nghe lời này trong phòng khách ôm đồ ăn vặt hướng ca ca bĩu môi, "Niel ca chỉ biết quan tâm Thánh Hựu ca, đều không quan tâm chúng ta."

"Liền ngươi nói nhiều." Khương Daniel đi tới hướng phía bận bịu bên trong tóc dùng sức vuốt vuốt, mang theo cưng chiều ý cười, giống như là cố ý, lại phòng nghỉ thời gian hô một câu, "Thánh Hựu ca không nên quên mang khăn quàng cổ a!"

Tính là cái gì thời gian cố sự sao, hai người một lần nữa đi một lần đoàn tổng thời điểm lộ tuyến.

Đón xe đi tới thuê xe điểm, hay là thời điểm đó tràng cảnh, viên chức cười ha hả hỏi bọn hắn hay là tại chụp tiết mục sao, đạt được phủ nhận đáp án về sau hay là nhiều đưa hai cái túi rác.

Khương Daniel bởi vì nhặt được cái này món lời nhỏ vui vẻ đến không được, lúc ra cửa lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu nói thì thầm.

"Lần đầu tiên tới nhân viên cửa hàng nói tặng đồ thời điểm ta đều sững sờ."

Lời này rõ ràng là muốn để người tiếp theo, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng loay hoay chìa khóa xe, không ngẩng đầu hững hờ hỏi một câu, "Vì cái gì?"

"Ta coi là tặng là..."

Một hồi lâu cũng không có nói xong câu đó, ngược lại là câu lên Ung Thánh Hựu lòng hiếu kỳ, "Ngươi cho rằng là cái gì?"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên tới gần, che ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói mấy chữ, huyên náo hai người đều đỏ mặt.

"A...! Ngươi nghĩ gì thế!" Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng mở cửa xe, cúi đầu không dám nhìn Khương Daniel.

Xe vừa khởi động Khương Daniel liền đem kính râm phủ lên Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, trước mắt ánh nắng đột nhiên bị che đậy xuống dưới, tối tăm mờ mịt, lập tức đem tâm đều kéo kéo lấy.

"Thật xin lỗi a, " Khương Daniel giống như trước đồng dạng đem bánh bích quy nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong, "Ta không nên như vậy nghĩ lung tung."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi thần, nghe nói như thế vô ý thức tiếp hạ câu, "Cái gì nghĩ lung tung?"

"Nghĩ lung tung tặng túi rác là cái kia a."

Đỏ ửng lại một lần nữa leo đến trên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp im miệng liếc qua Khương Daniel, "Cho nên là cái gì thuê xe điểm sẽ cho khách hàng gửi đi tránh / mang thai / bao? Đầu óc ngươi bên trong đến cùng là trang cái gì màu vàng phế liệu!"

"Thế nhưng là, bọn hắn nói tặng đồ ta liền vô ý thức nghĩ đến a, ca làm gì như vậy vội vã giải thích nha, ta cũng sẽ không cùng ca dùng..."

"Ngươi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu chán nản, nếu không phải lái xe, hắn cũng khó có thể cam đoan mình có thể hay không tiến lên bóp chết Khương Daniel, mặc dù hắn yếu thể chất cùng con kia cự hình khuyển tồn tại to lớn khác biệt, nhưng là, thử một chút cũng không phải không có khả năng.

Dù sao, hết thảy đều có thể có thể.

Mà bây giờ hai người tại lướt qua cái đề tài này sau tự động tiến vào cuồng này giai đoạn, trong xe quanh quẩn ồn ào tiếng âm nhạc, kích thích màng nhĩ mẫn cảm vận động.

Khương Daniel cười đến con mắt cũng không thấy, hoan hô tỏ tình, "Hay là cùng ca cùng một chỗ vui vẻ nhất, ta thật sự là rất ưa thích ca!"

Trong cổ họng dị vật cảm giác tại nghe được câu này thời điểm cấp tốc tác dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, nhanh chóng dùng một cái tay che lên miệng, ho nhẹ một tiếng, một đóa tiểu hoa liền bình yên nằm tại trong tay hắn.

Cảm giác bất an nhanh chóng từ lưng xuyên qua quá đỉnh đầu, hắn ngẩng đầu, Khương Daniel còn đang tìm kiếm hạ một ca khúc, giống như không chút để ý.

Thật dài thở ra một hơi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bất động thanh sắc đem đóa hoa kia bỏ vào trong túi.

"Trở về sau ta bồi ca đi một chuyến bệnh viện đi, làm sao gần nhất luôn ho khan đâu?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, đối diện bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu hốt hoảng con mắt, "Ca sĩ muốn bảo vệ tốt cuống họng a."

"Không có chuyện gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay khoác lên trên tay lái, trầm thấp thở dài.

5.

Vẫn như cũ là đến đỉnh núi quán cà phê, điểm đồ ăn ngồi tại đồng dạng địa phương.

"Lần này hẳn không có côn trùng."

Khương Daniel che kín trên người áo khoác ngồi trên ghế, đã từng toàn cảnh là xanh ngắt bây giờ bị tuyết trắng bao trùm, lộ ra địa phương cũng chỉ thừa trụi lủi chạc cây.

Choáng lấy nhiệt khí cà phê tại không khí rét lạnh bên trong có chút bốc lên ra một trận sương mù, Khương Daniel đem mình trong mâm cắt gọn bò bít tết đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Ca ăn ta đi, ta cắt gọn."

Cảm giác như vậy phải hình dung như thế nào đâu, trên người một người đến cùng sẽ có bao nhiêu mặt ẩn tàng đặc điểm sẽ không dễ dàng biểu hiện ra người trước đâu? Tựa như Khương Daniel, mặc dù bình thường thoạt nhìn là cái tinh nghịch mà thoải mái người, thế nhưng là cẩn thận thân sĩ cảm giác cùng phong độ lại không kém chút nào.

Dạng này khó mà kháng cự mị lực a.

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở dài, trong lòng lan tràn ra một trận đắng chát.

"Ca gần nhất có tâm sự gì sao?"

Khương Daniel ăn một ngụm pizza, cổ động mặt mũi này gò má hỏi lầm bầm lầu bầu.

"Ừm?"

"Ca gần nhất đi thẳng thần, nói cái gì có đôi khi ngươi cũng nghe không được, không phải đã nói lẫn nhau không thể có bí mật sao, ca gần nhất đến cùng là thế nào rồi?"

Hoa đến mức này, ngược lại là có chút nghĩa chính ngôn từ.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ mình nhất định phải tìm ra cớ gì đến qua loa tắc trách, nếu không lấy Khương Daniel tính cách, nhất định sẽ hỏi đến tột cùng.

"Ta..."

"Ca có phải là có người thích rồi?"

"Hở?"

Đả kích cường liệt sẽ để cho người chân tay luống cuống, Khương Daniel như là sấm sét giữa trời quang đột nhiên nổ tung lên đỉnh đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt đầu óc trống rỗng, ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel thời điểm, ngón tay đều đang phát run.

Là bị nhìn đi ra sao?

"Niel a, ta..."

"Ca tốt nhất vẫn là bỏ đi cùng nữ hài tử yêu đương tâm tư đi, chúng ta tổ hợp đang ở tại thời kỳ phát triển, yêu đương đối tổ hợp lực trùng kích bao lớn ca hẳn phải biết."

Khương Daniel trong thanh âm giống như là khỏa một tầng sương, đánh ở trong lòng băng lành lạnh.

Là đâu, quả nhiên.

"Ta có chừng mực."

Tương đương biến tướng thừa nhận, thế nhưng là không thừa nhận cũng không có biện pháp khác. Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa cúi đầu xuống, nhìn xem trong mâm cắt gọn bò bít tết con mắt có chút mỏi nhừ.

"Ta ăn no." Bầu không khí lâm vào khó mà làm dịu giằng co, Khương Daniel buông xuống bộ đồ ăn đứng dậy, cầm trên mặt bàn chìa khoá đi ra ngoài, "Ca về sau không nên đem nữ hài tử tặng hoa đặt ở trong ngăn kéo, sẽ bị ta nhìn thấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới ngày ấy lục soát kết quả.

Margaret hoa ngữ là, thầm mến.

6.

Áp suất thấp một mực lan tràn đến hai người vào quán rượu, gian phòng là Khương Daniel ngay từ đầu liền đặt trước tốt, rộng lớn thoải mái dễ chịu giường đôi, mở ra cửa sổ là rộng lớn phong cảnh.

Một bữa cơm ăn đến tan rã trong không vui, Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư thật lâu cũng không hiểu vì cái gì hoan hoan hỉ hỉ nghỉ ngơi lại biến thành cái dạng này.

Gian phòng bên trong hơi ấm mở có chút cao, không đầy một lát cũng làm người ta mồ hôi đầm đìa, Ung Thánh Hựu ổ đang phòng xép trên ghế sa lon loay hoay điện thoại, con mắt dư quang thỉnh thoảng liếc một chút nằm ở trên giường Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu tổng nói mình là ý nghĩ rất nhiều người, nhưng là loại ý nghĩ này rất nhiều lại là một cái rất mập mờ khái niệm, hắn luôn luôn có thể tại phức tạp mà mênh mông tư duy bên trong lôi kéo ra một đầu rõ ràng tuyến đường, sau đó quả quyết mà quyết tuyệt hướng phía cái phương hướng này xuất phát.

Loại ý nghĩ này tại nhiều khi sẽ biểu hiện được rất độc ác, cũng tỷ như hiện tại, hắn cảm thấy mình sắp chết rồi, nhưng là hắn hay là không thể nói cho Khương Daniel hắn thích hắn.

Nhưng là loại ý nghĩ này lại sẽ để cho hắn cảm thấy mười phần ủy khuất, dựa vào cái gì chính mình cũng muốn chết rồi, Khương Daniel lại cái gì cũng không biết.

Thậm chí hắn sẽ nghĩ, nếu như người hắn thích không phải Khương Daniel mà là những người khác, như vậy cũng sẽ xuất hiện bây giờ tình hình sao, loại này cảm giác bất lực để người không tự chủ sinh ra tập được tính bất lực, thế nhưng là thì phải làm thế nào đây, hắn không thể xé ra trái tim của mình đem chứa Khương Daniel kia một khối địa phương cắt bỏ.

Thượng thiên thật rất yêu cùng người nói đùa.

Mà hiển nhiên Khương Daniel là không thể chịu đựng được dạng này ngột ngạt bầu không khí người, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang suy nghĩ đánh như thế nào phá lúng túng thời điểm, Khương Daniel liền đứng dậy tiến phòng tắm.

Khách sạn phòng tắm dùng thuỷ tinh mờ, mặc dù nhìn không thông suốt, nhưng lờ mờ có thể nhìn ra chút hình dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong biến đổi động tác, bên kia tiếng nước liền dừng lại.

"Ca, cho ta cầm một chút áo ngủ!"

Khương Daniel thanh âm xuyên thấu qua pha lê truyền tới, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút về câu tốt, liền chạy vội tới rương hành lý bên cạnh tìm kiếm áo ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầy bụng tâm sự cầm áo ngủ đẩy ra cửa phòng tắm, liền bị cảnh tượng trước mắt cả kinh trợn to hai mắt.

Khương Daniel quần áo còn mặc hoàn hảo đứng tại bồn rửa mặt trước, gặp hắn tiến đến ánh mắt lóe lên một giây hỏa hoa, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, liền đã bị Khương Daniel đẩy lên trên tường.

Áo ngủ bởi vì lấy động tác này rơi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel trói buộc trong góc, người trước mặt thật sâu nhíu mày, phảng phất bây giờ bị bích đông người là hắn như vậy.

"Ngươi làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác từ đáy lòng bắt đầu khắp bên trên một trận to lớn cảm giác sợ hãi, hắn không biết phải hình dung như thế nào, chính là loại kia nguy cơ tiến đến trước đó thật sâu sợ hãi, không có tin tức trong lòng hạ xóc nảy, không cách nào chưởng khống.

"Ca, không muốn cùng người khác yêu đương được không?"

"Ngươi đừng làm rộn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên như thế nào trả lời vấn đề này, mà Khương Daniel trên mặt hiển hiện tựa hồ là bi thương thần sắc, để hắn có chút không biết làm thế nào, trong thân thể có một trăm loại thanh âm đều đang thuyết phục hắn không muốn tự mình đa tình, trong cổ họng mộc mộc tê tê ngứa cảm giác không ngừng xông tới, hắn nghĩ đẩy ra Khương Daniel, thế nhưng là hai người cách xa cự nhiều thể lực, để hắn phản kháng động tác không làm nên chuyện gì.

Cánh hoa mềm mại xúc giác gãi thổi mạnh khoang miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn vươn tay che khuất bờ môi, thế nhưng là hai tay bị Khương Daniel trói buộc căng đầy, hắn không cách nào tránh thoát, không cách nào ức chế ho khan từ khóe môi trào lên, đóa hoa kia khó mà ngăn cản từ khóe môi lộ ra.

Sau đó tại đóa hoa kia rơi xuống trước đó.

Khương Daniel hôn hắn.

7.

Trên môi xúc cảm chân thực đáng sợ, ôn nhu miêu tả lấy môi của hắn / hình, nhu hòa liếm // liếm, nhẹ nhàng cắn xé ở lại / môi, linh xảo đầu lưỡi cẩn thận từng li từng tí thò vào miệng / lời vàng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu trống rỗng, ý thức cũng bị từng tấc từng tấc bóc ra hoàn tất.

Thân thể của hắn dần dần co quắp / mềm xuống dưới, cả người đều dựa vào Khương Daniel động tác trên tay chống đỡ lấy, tại triệt để mất đi hô hấp trước đó, Khương Daniel buông hắn ra.

Hắn vô lực co quắp / ngồi dưới đất, hoảng sợ trợn to hai mắt.

Miệng bên trong đóa hoa kia, không gặp.

Hết thảy đều xong.

Sau đó, Khương Daniel ngồi xổm ở trước mặt hắn, nhẹ nhàng, đem đóa hoa kia nôn đến trong lòng bàn tay.

Thuần sắc cánh hoa tại dưới ánh đèn lóe tịnh lệ quang mang, Khương Daniel thanh âm có chút khàn khàn, "Ca, đây là cái gì?"

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi hỗn đản!"

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng một điểm cuối cùng khí lực đứng lên, nắm chặt nắm đấm hướng Khương Daniel vung tới.

Có thể là cái gì, đó là của ta tâm a.

Khó mà số tính toán ủy khuất cảm giác cùng bi thống hóa thành nắm đấm đánh vào Khương Daniel ngực, những cái kia cả ngày lẫn đêm đau thương tưởng niệm cùng bất đắc dĩ, hóa thành một trận gió thổi tới, tại trước người hai người quanh quẩn.

Bi thương thời điểm nước mắt phá lệ đắng chát, theo gương mặt trượt xuống tiến miệng bên trong, đắng chát giống một viên tan không ra thuốc đắng.

Khương Daniel liền mặc cho hắn đánh lấy, không nhúc nhích nhìn xem đóa hoa kia, trên mặt lại trồi lên chút bi thương thần sắc.

"Ca vì cái gì không giải thích?"

"Giải thích cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lung tung lau nước mắt, mở to hai mắt trừng ở Khương Daniel, "Giải thích nói ta bởi vì thích ngươi được hoa nôn chứng, bởi vì muốn chết cho nên muốn cùng ngươi đến một lần cuối cùng lữ hành, muốn để ngươi đáng thương ta, sau đó ngươi liền có thể yêu ta sao?"

"Thế nhưng là ta cũng yêu ca a."

Phòng tắm ánh đèn sáng loáng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel con mắt, rốt cuộc nhịn không được, gào khóc.

8.

"Niel nha, ta cho là ta sắp chết rồi."

Ước chừng là khóc nhiều lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng liền tràn đầy nồng đậm giọng mũi, âm mất tiếng câm, phảng phất lão phòng đàn bên trong bộ kia cũ nát dương cầm, bị thời gian nhiễm lên chút nồng đậm sắc thái.

"Làm sao lại thế." Khương Daniel vươn tay đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, cường tráng trái tim kịch liệt mà có quy luật nhảy lên, để người nghe dần dần an tâm.

Hắn có chút hướng về phía trước nghiêng thân, tìm vị trí thoải mái nhất uốn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực.

"Niel, ta yêu một người."

Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được hắn đột nhiên trở nên gấp rút tiếng tim đập.

"Ta biết."

Khương Daniel thanh âm ép trầm thấp, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên hắn đỉnh đầu.

"Ta biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu leo lên trên Khương Daniel đầu vai, hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy Margaret chậm rãi hòa tan, ngưng tụ thành một vũng nước rơi trên mặt đất, sau đó những chất lỏng kia dưới ánh mặt trời bốc lên, chuyển trôi qua thành một con bướm, vung cánh dừng lại tại môi của hắn một bên, lại trong nháy mắt đã không còn thấy đâu nữa, một chùm sáng rơi vào trước mắt của hắn, kia quang bên trong, là Khương Daniel mắt cười.

Margaret thầm mến không đếm, bởi vì yêu ngươi thật giấu không được nha.


	199. Chapter 199

【 Dan Ung 】 không mảnh vải che thân (thượng)

=_= viết viết phát hiện viết dài, cho nên dự định chia làm trên dưới bộ.

Ta đối loại này hiện cõng gương vỡ lại lành quả thực không có sức chống cự.

【 Dan Ung 】 không mảnh vải che thân

-

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều là ngoan tuyệt người.

Giải tán về sau, bọn hắn tổng cộng gặp qua hai mặt.

-

Lần thứ nhất, là tại một cái lễ trao giải bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu làm người mới diễn viên thu hoạch được đề danh, Khương Daniel làm biểu diễn khách quý ban cái thưởng.

Hắn không có lấy được thưởng, hắn tự nhiên cũng không thể vì hắn trao giải.

Diễn viên cùng khách quý chỗ ngồi cách hai hàng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên đầu đến mới miễn cưỡng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nửa cái ót, lông xù, bởi vì nhiều lần tẩy màu có chút buồn tẻ, bị keo xịt tóc rất tốt cố định tại trên da đầu, cuồng phong đều thổi không tan.

Ngay cả lời đều không nói bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu là sớm đi, không sai biệt lắm nhanh xong hơ khô thẻ tre hí có cái ống kính cần bổ chụp, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả lễ phục cũng không kịp thay đổi, liền vội vã đi theo người đại diện hướng lễ đường bên ngoài đi.

Hắn đi ra một khắc này sân khấu bên trên vang lên âm nhạc, là trao giải khách quý chúc mừng sân khấu.

Người biểu diễn là Khương Daniel.

-

Lần thứ hai là tham gia một cái thời thượng nhãn hiệu hoạt động.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi muộn, hắn liên tiếp chụp một ngày một đêm hí, đi đến thảm đỏ thời điểm con mắt đều là nửa híp, đèn flash đánh tới hắn nhịn không được híp mắt, quá dài lông mi có mấy cây đâm tiến trong mắt, thẳng đâm hắn nước mắt đổ rào rào rơi xuống.

Hẹn là lần đầu chủ trì mc nhìn thấy hắn bộ dáng hoảng tay chân, điều tiết không được thảm đỏ tiến hành tốc độ, đứng ở một bên không biết nên mở miệng nói cái gì thời điểm, vừa mới chạy tới Khương Daniel theo sát lấy liền ở phía sau đợi lên sân khấu.

Cũng không biết là chủ ý của người nào, cũng là nghĩ làm dịu lúc này xấu hổ, an bài Khương Daniel cũng đi theo tiến thảm đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nước mắt mê trước mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ, liền bị người kéo tay, đầu thu trời đã lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc không nhiều, lại thêm một ngày một đêm không có nhắm mắt, cả người đều từ bên trong ra ngoài lộ ra lạnh.

Khương Daniel tay rất ấm, đến mùa đông liền cùng cái lò lửa nhỏ, lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu tổng yêu hướng về thân thể hắn dựa vào, cấp lấy một điểm ấm áp sống qua, khi đó Khương Daniel cũng vui vẻ phải bị hắn dán, thừa dịp không ai nhìn thời điểm liền bắt hắn lại tay hướng trong túi nhét, đem ấm thiếp nhét vào bàn tay hai người ở giữa, mười ngón trừ thật chặt.

Chính như lúc này, hai người giao ác trong bàn tay dán ấm áp dễ chịu ấm thiếp, nháy mắt vọt tới dòng nước ấm từ trong lòng bàn tay tuôn hướng các vị trí cơ thể, ấm áp hắn đóng băng ba thước trái tim.

MC cuối cùng là tìm được xấu hổ không khí đột phá khẩu, giơ lên cười dựa đi tới, các phóng viên cũng giống là nghe được bát quái hương vị, linh cẩu giống như xông tới.

"Hai vị quan hệ vẫn là như vậy tốt đâu."

Đây là cái khẳng định câu, trong giọng nói kẹp lấy không thể nghi ngờ khẳng định, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mao mao, nói không ra cái gì cảm thụ, chỉ vô ý thức muốn đi vung Khương Daniel tay, thế nhưng là càng là muốn hất ra người kia lại càng dùng sức nắm chặt, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt còn tàn lấy nước mắt, gió thổi qua đến có chút mộc mộc ngứa, hắn lắc đầu, muốn xua tan một chút khó mà nói rõ ghen tuông, lại bị người lĩnh hiểu sai ý nghĩ.

"Gặp lại chính là người lạ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết trong đầu làm sao liền tung ra một câu nói như vậy, hắn thuận kia lắc đầu đánh gãy các phóng viên câu tiếp theo tán dương.

"Chúng ta đều bận quá."

Chung quanh hò hét ầm ĩ thanh âm phảng phất lập tức đều yên tĩnh, nắm trong tay ấm thiếp thoát địa, một trận gió thổi qua đến, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy lòng bàn tay lành lạnh.

Hắn nắm tay bỏ vào trong túi sách của mình, cùng Khương Daniel cách một bàn tay khoảng cách, cùng nhau hướng phía ống kính cười cười.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết lúc nào dưỡng thành như thế thói quen, tham gia xong hoạt động thời điểm tổng thích xem nhìn ngày đó giải trí tin tức, cùng mình có liên quan, không liên quan đến mình.

Hắn từ lật đến đuôi, khen ngợi ác bình đều nhất nhất nhìn qua, ngay từ đầu lúc còn sẽ tức giận, càng về sau liền bình tĩnh, thời gian luôn luôn muốn qua xuống dưới, cũng không thể bởi vì có người không thích hắn liền từ bỏ hết thảy.

Ai cũng sẽ không mọc lâu thích.

Hạn định tổ hợp bốn chữ này dù cho qua rất nhiều năm cũng vẫn như cũ có bán điểm, mọi người luôn luôn đối ngắn ngủi sự vật có lâu dài lưu luyến, tiếc nuối chi phối lấy người yếu ớt thần kinh, không ai có thể càng qua được.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel đầu kia tin tức tự nhiên mà vậy thành ngày đó đầu đề, phóng viên đề mục cũng lấy được mập mờ, chướng mắt cực kì.

"Đại thế diễn viên tại chỗ rơi lệ, hạn định tổ hợp tình nghĩa đến cùng có thể hay không địch chẳng qua thời gian phí thời gian?"

Hắn nói câu kia chúng ta đều bận quá bị phóng đại hai lần kiểu chữ, vững vững vàng vàng rơi vào kia thiên văn chương chính giữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu tỉnh tỉnh, chỉ một mực hướng phía dưới lật, lật đến bình luận thời điểm hít một hơi thật sâu.

Nóng bình đầu thứ nhất được 1W+ tán, một kỵ tuyệt trần nóng nhất bình luận.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay xẹt qua đầu kia bình luận, tới tới lui lui mấy lần, hay là nhịn không được, cuối cùng dừng ở câu nói kia bên trên.

"Hạn định tổ hợp duyên phận xem như đến nơi đây là xong kết."

Kỳ thật không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, giữa bọn hắn duyên phận, sớm tại hai người bọn hắn chia tay lúc cũng đã tận.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải khác người người, hắn rải rác mấy chục năm trong cuộc đời, cũng bất quá chỉ làm qua hai kiện khác người sự tình.

Một kiện là từ bỏ việc học làm luyện tập sinh, một kiện là từ bỏ tự do cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ.

Cũng may đầu một việc cũng coi là có kết quả tốt, thế nhưng là hắn cùng Khương Daniel tình yêu lại là vô tật mà chấm dứt.

Không thể nói vì cái gì, truy cứu tới cùng, chỉ bất quá hắn cùng Khương Daniel đều là thanh tỉnh người.

Có thể cùng một chỗ thời điểm liền củi khô lửa bốc, không thể cùng một chỗ thời điểm là được sắp tắt.

"Ta không phải có thể cùng bạn trai cũ làm bằng hữu người."

Giải tán trước cái kia buổi tối, Khương Daniel cõng Ung Thánh Hựu thu dọn đồ đạc, hai người lúc trước cùng một chỗ dùng đồ vật vô số bày ở không lớn trên mặt thảm, hắn nhặt lên một kiện ném vào trong túi đeo lưng của mình, một hồi lại lấy ra đến đổi thành một kiện khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên trải lên không nói lời nào, chằm chằm lấy trong tay báo biển con rối, ngay cả con mắt đều không nhúc nhích.

"Bước ra cái cửa này, chúng ta liền mỗi người một ngả."

Khương Daniel đứng người lên ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, ý đồ muốn từ trong mắt của hắn thu hoạch được thứ gì, thế nhưng là kia thật sâu trong con mắt tràn đầy tĩnh mịch, cái gì cũng không có.

Không có tiếc nuối, không có thống khổ, không có hối hận, không có yêu.

"Ca về sau sẽ trở thành một cái tốt diễn viên."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết đây không phải mong ước, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel đẩy cửa ra, cái kia vô số lần bọn hắn cùng nhau đẩy ra lại cùng nhau đóng lại, đem trong phòng này vô số quan tại bí mật của bọn hắn đều chăm chú ngăn cách ra cửa, một lần cuối cùng đóng lại, liền không còn có mở ra.

-

Người đối với nghi thức cảm giác có chút đặc thù chấp nhất, nhất là biểu hiện tại nào đó một số chuyện bên trên lại phản ánh người đối vì loại nào đó tình cảm coi trọng, diễn hóa lại dẫn tận lực lấy lòng, cuối cùng cho dù là biến chất, cũng bị người tiêu chuẩn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng sẽ tận lực ghi nhớ một chút thời gian, mặc kệ là đáng giá chúc mừng vẫn là để người khổ sở, hắn tổng là đối với số lượng đặc biệt mẫn cảm.

Tổ hợp nhanh giải tán lúc ấy hắn mê luyến máy ảnh, cả ngày lôi kéo các thành viên bốn phía chụp ảnh, mặc kệ đi tới chỗ nào đều ra dáng tại trên cổ treo cái máy ảnh, bắt lấy hết thảy cơ hội đến tồn tại ký ức.

Khi đó hắn luôn luôn bề bộn nhiều việc, kết thúc một ngày hành trình về đến nhà liền ghé vào bút điện trước tu đồ, sau đó liền lên in ấn thiết bị lại ngay sau đó in ra.

Hắn chỉnh lý ảnh chụp thời điểm cuối cùng sẽ ở mặt sau viết lên thời gian, nhất bút nhất hoạ tăng thêm cái này ảnh chụp phía sau cố sự, phảng phất làm như vậy liền có thể khóa lại thời gian đồng dạng.

Người luôn luôn đối không biết tràn ngập sợ hãi, đối đã biết giữ hoài niệm.

Hắn khi đó phân loại làm liên quan tới mỗi người album ảnh, thậm chí còn tinh tuyển chút đoàn thể chiếu làm đoàn đội album ảnh.

Mặc kệ sau cùng kết cục như thế nào, hết thảy đều là tồn lưu qua, những này vết tích, đều là đáng giá bảo tồn.

Chỉ người khác không biết, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có một cái tư mật album ảnh, nếu như đem nó phân loại làm ra một cái tổng kết, đại khái văn kiện tên hẳn là vì Khương Daniel.

Chỗ có quan hệ với Khương Daniel hết thảy, đều bị hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí thu nhận sử dụng, bảo bối giống như chứa đựng tại người bên ngoài không biết được không gian bên trong.

Nếu như lại cho bí mật này tăng thêm mấy cái hình dung từ, đại khái là, hi vọng, tín nhiệm cùng tình yêu.

Hắn nguyên bản giấu hảo hảo, thậm chí Khương Daniel cũng không biết.

Thế nhưng là, trước khi đi ngày đó Khương Daniel mang đi kia bản album ảnh.

Bọn hắn đều là ngoan tuyệt người, tại chặt đứt lẫn nhau tưởng niệm bên trên không lưu tình chút nào.

-

Khi về đến nhà đã gần nửa đêm, người đại diện căn dặn một phen mới tại Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì dưới đem người đặt ở dưới lầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn mặc thảm đỏ bên trên nhà tài trợ tặng quần áo, đơn bạc một mảnh lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo rơi vào trên người, ngăn không được gió cũng ngự không được lạnh.

Hắn rụt cổ lại đi lên phía trước, yếu ớt đèn đường chiếu chiếu đến hai bên hoa cỏ, qua ngày mùa thu đã khô một chút, lưu lại những cái kia phảng phất là vì khoe khoang mình ngoan cường sinh mệnh lực, liều mạng đồng dạng tản ra lục sắc sinh cơ.

Tổ hợp thời điểm mỗi người bản lĩnh cùng chỗ khuynh hướng phương hướng khác biệt, trừ nhất định đoàn đội luyện tập, luyện tập thất cũng thường xuyên là tốp năm tốp ba mấy cái một tổ tách ra đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel luôn luôn có thể không hẹn mà cùng đi cùng một chỗ, bắt đầu hay là cầm soulmate tới làm lấy cớ, về sau cùng một chỗ sau hai người liền bắt đầu không cần mặt mũi nói cái gì tâm hữu linh tê, một bên thành viên không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, chỉ hơi trêu chọc nhìn lấy bọn hắn.

Khương Daniel là luyện tập biến thái, luôn luôn thường thường ngốc nửa đêm trước đều không nhớ rõ trở về.

Hắn thể lực luôn luôn tốt, nhảy một đoạn thời gian còn lẩm bẩm nhàm chán, thao lấy còn thụ thương tay trong góc luyện b-boy, một hồi lâu mới thở hồng hộc nằm trên sàn nhà ngẩn người.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ động tác chậm, một cái động tác đơn giản luôn luôn rèn luyện một hồi lâu mới rộng mở trong sáng, hắn có chút xu hướng tại hoàn mỹ chủ nghĩa người, nhiều lần luyện tập sau mới có thể thư thái.

Khi đó các thành viên luôn nói hai người bọn họ không có nhà, không biết cho là bọn họ là cả đêm đợi đang luyện tập thất, kỳ thật lúc ấy hai người bọn họ luôn luôn len lén cõng người khác bốn phía tìm mỹ thực cửa hàng ăn bữa khuya.

Trùm lên khẩu trang cùng mũ lưỡi trai, bọn hắn càng muốn cùng phổ thông tình lữ đồng dạng tại ép một chút đường cái, ăn một chút mỹ thực.

Luyện tập thất bên ngoài là rộng lớn thiên địa, tự do cùng lý tưởng.

Tổ hợp giải tán sau Ung Thánh Hựu đã rất ít đi ra ngoài đi tìm chút mỹ thực cửa hàng, bận rộn công việc để hắn không rảnh bận tâm cái khác, huống chi một người bàn ăn lại có mùi vị gì đâu.

Người đại diện luôn luôn biến đổi pháp cho hắn điểm chút đồ ăn ngon, nhưng thân thể của hắn hay là một ngày một ngày gầy xuống tới, da bọc xương, cuối cùng tiếp kịch thời điểm còn bị yêu cầu lấy tăng mập.

Có lẽ là hôm nay được hồi lâu không có ấm áp, có lẽ là đã lâu nhớ lại lúc trước.

Hắn dưới lầu đứng trong chốc lát liền xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Bên đường có lợn nhà vó cửa hàng ăn thật ngon, người đại diện hữu ý vô ý cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đề cập qua mấy lần, nghĩ đến là để hắn thêm ra đi đi một chút, lại không muốn Ung Thánh Hựu lại là một ngày trạch qua một ngày.

Dựa vào ký ức đi đến cửa tiệm, lại nhìn thấy đóng cửa bảng hiệu.

Domino đồng dạng sập đổ tâm tư rầm rầm pha lê giống như nát đầy đất.

Bọn họ cũng đều biết, lại cũng không trở về được lúc trước.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu đã rất uống ít rượu.

Lúc trước tuổi nhỏ thời điểm tổng khinh cuồng cho rằng uống rượu là nam tử hán một loại biểu hiện, sai lầm nhận biết dẫn đến sai lầm hành vi, một mực cho rằng nhất túy giải thiên sầu, cho nên tại cùng Khương Daniel sau khi chia tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tránh trong nhà bản thân gây tê giống như liên tục uống một tuần rượu.

Yếu ớt dạ dày nguyên bản liền chịu không được giày vò, không cố kỵ gì một tuần về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy thất linh bát lạc tâm cùng từng đống thương tích dạ dày tại nằm bệnh viện nửa tháng.

Kia là một lần cuối cùng làm càn, cho nên người không hẹn mà cùng cho hắn cáo đừng đi qua dung túng.

"Cũng không phải là uống say liền có thể giải quyết cùng một chỗ, ngươi nhìn mặt trời như thường hay là thăng lên, sau khi tỉnh lại nên đối mặt vẫn là muốn đối mặt."

Kim Tại Hoán tại chuẩn bị album khe hở gọi điện thoại tới, cuối cùng thở dài, cũng chỉ có thể nói ra dạng này đường hoàng một câu.

Không ai có thể trải nghiệm cái loại cảm giác này, càng là muốn say lại càng thanh tỉnh, càng là muốn quên mất càng không thể quên được.

Không thể làm gì nhẫn thụ lấy cô tịch cùng đau khổ.

Cũng chính là từ khi đó bắt đầu kiêng rượu, cũng không phải nói không uống rượu, làm một chuyến này rời đi rượu là không được, thế nhưng là trừ không tất yếu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là nên đẩy liền đẩy.

Nửa đêm cửa hàng giá rẻ hay là đèn đuốc sáng trưng, thu ngân viên mê man bám lấy cái cằm tại trên quầy ngủ gà ngủ gật.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa trong tay đồ vật để lên bàn, nhẹ nhàng ở bên gõ gõ, mới đem người từ trong mộng cảnh kéo trở về.

Buồn ngủ tước đoạt người các loại giác quan, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài rất lâu mới nghe được bên trong bỗng nhiên vang lên tiếng hoan hô

"Oa, đây không phải là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu sao?"

Là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không tiếp tục là wanna one Ung Thánh Hựu.

【 Dan Ung 】 không mảnh vải che thân (trung)

Không mảnh vải che thân (thượng)

8.

Một việc hồi lâu không làm ngẫu nhiên nhắc lại lúc tất yếu thụ chút tra tấn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng coi là tốt một đoạn thời gian không có uống rượu, cay độc nhập dạ dày thời điểm liền tâm tạng đều đi theo đốt bốc cháy, đau hắn quả muốn rơi nước mắt.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải là cái gì nồng độ lớn liệt tửu.

Giải tán sau có một lần Lại Quan Lâm hẹn gặp mặt hắn lúc, cho hắn mang chút Trung Quốc Tsingtao Beer, vừa phải hương vị để hắn có chút mê luyến, thế nhưng là tại Hàn Quốc mua được tổng không phải cái mùi kia.

Tựa như đối với tình cảm chấp nhất, dù cho nhìn từ bề ngoài là giống nhau, lại cũng tìm không được nữa lúc trước hương vị.

Kỳ thật, ghi khắc vào trong tâm nguyên vốn cũng không phải là hương vị, mà là chấp nhất.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến chính mình cũng cảm thấy im lặng, lại ngẩng đầu lên trút xuống một bình rượu.

Đang hồng diễn viên ngồi tại ven đường tùy ý uống rượu nghèo túng bộ dáng, nếu như bị cái gì cẩu tử vỗ tới, đại khái là có thể lên ngày mai đầu đề trình độ.

Chỉ bất quá ngay cả D xã ước chừng đều muốn từ bỏ hắn.

Suy nghĩ cẩn thận nhưng thật ra là có chút buồn cười, mấy năm trước thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng là các nhà giải trí báo chí trọng điểm quan sát đối tượng, đang hồng đại tân sinh diễn viên, nếu là đào ra một tia bí sự, liền có thể nhấc lên không nhỏ sóng gió.

Kia đoạn thời gian bên trong, dưới lầu trong tiểu hoa viên giấu bí ẩn hoặc cũng không bí ẩn cẩu tử Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã gặp không ít, cả ngày trường thương đoản pháo, cũng không so wanna one lúc canh giữ ở bọn hắn lầu dưới tư sinh tốt hơn bao nhiêu.

Chỉ là hắn nhàm chán sinh hoạt đến cùng là không có cái gì giá trị, mỗi ngày trừ công việc liền đều ở nhà không nhúc nhích, ngay cả cần thiết ba bữa cơm đều là như thường lệ giao hàng giải quyết.

Không có cái gì kiên nhẫn thủ hơn mấy ngày thấy không có giá trị liền tán đi, mấy cái có nghị lực lại liên tiếp kiên trì rất nhiều thời gian, cũng là không thu hoạch được gì.

Thế là ở phía sau đến trong một đoạn thời gian hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng nhau tại một cái truyền thông trên bảng xếp hạng cao cư đứng đầu bảng.

"Số không chuyện xấu không thú vị minh tinh tam tuyến một ngày sinh hoạt."

Tin tức phía dưới bình luận thuần một sắc khen ngợi, xen lẫn mấy cái hoài niệm lúc trước cảm khái.

Kỳ thật cũng chỉ có người trong cuộc hiểu được trong đó ngọt bùi cay đắng thôi.

Hắn tổng sẽ không quên mình tưởng niệm khó qua lúc muốn làm càn không sợ lúc đột nhiên dừng lại bước chân, trái tim thật chặt vặn cùng một chỗ lúc nụ cười khổ sở.

Bọn hắn có thể lần nữa tại đỉnh phong gặp nhau, chỉ là rốt cuộc không có sóng vai lý do.

9.

Trở thành nhân vật công chúng chỗ muốn trả ra đại giới chính là mất đi rất nhiều giải trí hoạt động, vị thành niên nhóm lựa chọn trò chơi, mà bọn hắn lựa chọn cồn.

Tốt bao nhiêu đồng giá trao đổi, dùng cồn đến thu hoạch tạm thời tinh thần thư giãn, nhanh gọn mà đáng tin.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu tửu lượng là cực tốt.

Lúc đó tổ hợp bên trong mấy người trưởng thành luôn luôn tập hợp một chỗ uống rượu, người trẻ tuổi nói chung đều là ưa thích làm chút tươi mới, gặp lấy có thời gian thời điểm, vào ban ngày ở bên ngoài điên một ngày, trong đêm khi trở về từng cái đều mang theo rượu.

Khi đó tổ hợp bên trong còn có mấy cái vị thành niên tiểu bằng hữu, vì không cho bọn nhỏ mang đến cái gì quái ấn tượng, cho nên Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phòng hai người thành bọn hắn tửu hội không có chỗ thứ hai.

Vị thành niên cấm chỉ đi vào bảng hiệu hướng trên cửa phòng một tràng, liền cách trở hết thảy.

Thế là thường thường mấy người liền sẽ ôm lấy không cùng loại loại rượu phẩm ngồi vây quanh tại bọn hắn gian phòng trên mặt thảm, ngay cả đồ nhắm đều không cần chuẩn bị, một bàn cá mực tia, mấy túi tức ăn cơm cuộn rong biển liền có thể nhắm rượu.

Mấy người nâng ly cạn chén, ở giữa xen lẫn mấy câu, cũng không sâu nhập cũng không nông cạn, không ai nói tiếp liền một chén chén hướng miệng bên trong rót rượu.

Nghĩ uống say suy nghĩ chiếm tám mươi phần trăm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel luôn luôn so những người khác tửu lượng muốn tốt chút, các thành viên say khướt về sau phòng, hai người bọn họ mặt đối mặt, còn có thể uống một trận.

Lúc này không có người bên ngoài, bọn hắn liền không chút kiêng kỵ, vui cười giận mắng nói chút tri tâm lời nói, càng có rất lúc uống vào uống vào liền lăn cùng một chỗ.

Khương Daniel tổng yêu thân nhân, ôm hắn từ cái trán hôn đến xương quai xanh, than thở một tiếng lại sẽ hắn ôm thật chặt.

"Ta luôn cảm thấy những ngày này đều là trộm được."

Dạng này ủ rũ Khương Daniel rất ít nói, đối với người khác trong mắt, hắn tự tin mà đơn thuần, phảng phất cái gì đều là dựa vào một mạch cố gắng đi lên phía trước.

Thế nhưng là chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu biết, Khương Daniel sợ hãi, Khương Daniel sợ hãi, hắn đem những này mềm yếu mang theo yêu thương cùng nhau giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bọn hắn lẫn nhau thổ lộ hết khiếp đảm, cũng cùng một chỗ trở thành đối phương dựa vào.

Thế nhưng là đến cuối cùng, bọn hắn hay là đem lẫn nhau khiếp đảm cùng yếu ớt toàn bộ trả lại, không có ý nghĩa, thế giới này, không ai có thể vĩnh viễn thay ai đảm bảo đối phương bất lực.

Cho nên càng về sau hắn mới hiểu được Khương Daniel khi đó tại sao lại nói ra đây là trộm được thời gian.

Làm sao không phải trộm được thời gian đâu.

Hạn định thời gian bên trong chỗ dọc theo không đủ hoàn chỉnh tình cảm, dù cho nhất thời bắn ra, cuối cùng cũng phải thức thời kết thúc, bọn hắn đến cùng trẻ tuổi, biết rất rõ ràng kiểu gì cũng sẽ mất đi cũng muốn kiên trì đã từng có được.

Thế nhưng là bọn hắn đến cùng còn quá trẻ, không biết được kết cục này lợi hại cùng đau khổ rả rích.

Bọn hắn tự cho là lẫn nhau đều là ngoan tuyệt người, lại không muốn nhớ mãi không quên, cho tới bây giờ đều không phải mình một cái.

10.

Một người tại đường vừa uống rượu không có ý gì, trong đêm gió hay là liệt chút, rì rào thổi qua đến để người run lập cập.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bên chân tản mát lon nước nhặt lên ném vào thùng rác, đem rượu còn dư lại một mạch bỏ vào túi xách bên trong treo trên cánh tay, run run rẩy rẩy che kín trên người quần áo hướng nhà đi.

Hắn cực không yêu đi đường ban đêm, yếu ớt ánh đèn rơi ở trên mặt chớp tắt, nhìn không rõ lại không phải hoàn toàn thấy không rõ, hắn chán ghét mà vứt bỏ cực dạng này tối nghĩa không rõ cảm giác.

Từ cửa tiểu khu đến đơn nguyên cửa đèn đường xấu một cái, báo cáo mấy ngày cũng không có được xử lý, đi qua không thể nghi ngờ một mảnh đen kịt, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, ngược lại là hình dung chuẩn xác.

Dù sao là thấy không rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại, dựa vào cảm giác hướng phía trước đi, hắn đã lục lọi đi quá lâu, không quan tâm lảo đảo một lần.

Nhưng mà tại một giây sau, hắn lại tiến đụng vào một cái quen thuộc lồng ngực.

Ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể dù cho bị quần áo ngăn cách, cũng không trở ngại chút nào xuyên thấu tới, đem cả người hắn đều bao vây lại, như một vũng xuân thủy, tột đỉnh, khó mà cự tuyệt.

Người luôn luôn khao khát ấm áp mà không cách nào cự tuyệt, vô ý thức, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng kia ấm áp chỗ nhích lại gần, bị người ôm cánh tay lúc mới hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ.

Hắn mở to mắt, trước mắt vẫn như cũ là một mảnh đen tối, không có tinh tinh cùng mặt trăng ban đêm, màu đen lôi cuốn lấy bất tỉnh tối đem toàn bộ thế giới vây quanh.

Người đối với không biết sợ hãi là khó mà nắm chắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, người kia ấm áp hơi thở đánh vào trên mặt hắn, gợi lên lấy lông mi của hắn đều run nhè nhẹ.

Hắn vươn tay, cánh tay ở giữa túi xách bên trong lon nước tương hỗ nhấp nhô phát ra thanh âm vang dội, sau đó xuyên qua đen tối, hắn rốt cục sờ lên mặt của người kia.

Bọn hắn ai cũng không hề động , mặc cho lấy bóng đêm tại hai người cũng không dư dả thân thể khoảng cách bên trong chảy xuôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay thiếp trên mặt của hắn, ấm áp xúc cảm dần dần ăn mòn lý trí của hắn, leo lên nghiêm mặt gò má sau đó dần dần vuốt ve đến bờ môi.

Kia phảng phất là tôi độc hoa hồng, mới đầu, bông hoa là màu ngà sữa, tựa như treo tại trên sông sương mù mai -- được không liền như là sáng sớm đủ giày, được không tựa như bình minh cánh. *

Nhưng hắn nguyện ý dùng máu tươi của mình đi đổ vào, hắn thậm chí cảm giác được, tại đụng chạm đến cánh môi là người kia run rẩy, như hắn khóe mắt lông mi run rẩy đồng dạng, là khó mà tính toán tần suất.

Sau đó, hắn kia cùng lông mi, như cánh môi đồng dạng tay run rẩy chỉ bị quấn tiến trong môi, ấm áp khoang miệng cùng nhu hòa hút, một mạch, đem hắn cả cái linh hồn đều nhanh muốn thôn phệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào ngăn cản hốc mắt phát nhiệt cùng chóp mũi chua xót, hắn nghĩ lui ra phía sau, lại bị người thật chặt ôm eo, khó mà cự tuyệt phản ứng để hắn không chỗ là từ.

Nước mắt chảy xuống trong nháy mắt đó, hắn lần nữa nhắm mắt lại.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi vượt biên giới."

* nguồn gốc từ: Vương Nhĩ Đức « chim sơn ca cùng hoa hồng »

【 Dan Ung 】 không mảnh vải che thân (hạ)

Lề mà lề mề thật lâu mới hoàn thành, phần cuối cũng có chút vội vàng, thực tế thật có lỗi. Bởi vì hồi lâu chưa càng, sợ là rất nhiều thân cho nên đã quên đi câu trên, cho nên đem toàn văn ở đây cùng một chỗ dán ra đến.

Yêu thật là cái rất kỳ diệu đồ vật.

Có khi, lý trí để chúng ta làm một chút thanh tỉnh chính xác sự tình, nhưng tình cảm hết lần này tới lần khác nghịch đạo mà đi.

-

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều là ngoan tuyệt người.

Giải tán về sau, bọn hắn tổng cộng gặp qua hai mặt.

1.

Lần thứ nhất, là tại một cái lễ trao giải bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu làm người mới diễn viên thu hoạch được đề danh, Khương Daniel làm biểu diễn khách quý ban cái thưởng.

Hắn không có lấy được thưởng, hắn tự nhiên cũng không thể vì hắn trao giải.

Diễn viên cùng khách quý chỗ ngồi cách hai hàng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên đầu đến mới miễn cưỡng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nửa cái ót, lông xù, bởi vì nhiều lần tẩy màu có chút buồn tẻ, bị keo xịt tóc rất tốt cố định tại trên da đầu, cuồng phong đều thổi không tan.

Ngay cả lời đều không nói bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu là sớm đi, không sai biệt lắm sắp hơ khô thẻ tre hí có cái ống kính cần bổ chụp, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả lễ phục cũng không kịp thay đổi, liền vội vã đi theo người đại diện hướng lễ đường bên ngoài đi.

Hắn đi ra một khắc này sân khấu bên trên vang lên âm nhạc, là trao giải khách quý chúc mừng sân khấu.

Người biểu diễn là Khương Daniel.

2.

Lần thứ hai là tham gia một cái thời thượng nhãn hiệu hoạt động.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi muộn, hắn liên tiếp chụp một ngày một đêm hí, đi đến thảm đỏ thời điểm con mắt đều là nửa híp, đèn flash đánh tới hắn nhịn không được híp mắt, quá dài lông mi có mấy cây đâm tiến trong mắt, thẳng đâm hắn nước mắt đổ rào rào rơi xuống.

Hẹn là lần đầu chủ trì mc nhìn thấy hắn bộ dáng hoảng tay chân, điều tiết không được thảm đỏ tiến hành tốc độ, đứng ở một bên không biết nên mở miệng nói cái gì thời điểm, vừa mới chạy tới Khương Daniel theo sát lấy liền ở phía sau đợi lên sân khấu.

Cũng không biết là chủ ý của người nào, cũng là nghĩ làm dịu lúc này xấu hổ, an bài Khương Daniel cũng đi theo tiến thảm đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nước mắt mê trước mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ, liền bị người kéo tay, đầu thu trời đã lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc không nhiều, lại thêm một ngày một đêm không có nhắm mắt, cả người đều từ bên trong ra ngoài lộ ra lạnh.

Khương Daniel tay rất ấm, đến mùa đông liền cùng cái lò lửa nhỏ, lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu tổng yêu hướng về thân thể hắn dựa vào, cấp lấy một điểm ấm áp sống qua, khi đó Khương Daniel cũng vui vẻ phải bị hắn dán, thừa dịp không ai nhìn thời điểm liền bắt hắn lại tay hướng trong túi nhét, đem ấm thiếp nhét vào bàn tay hai người ở giữa, mười ngón trừ thật chặt.

Chính như lúc này, hai người giao ác trong bàn tay dán ấm áp dễ chịu ấm thiếp, nháy mắt vọt tới dòng nước ấm từ trong lòng bàn tay tuôn hướng các vị trí cơ thể, ấm áp hắn đóng băng ba thước trái tim.

MC cuối cùng là tìm được xấu hổ không khí đột phá khẩu, giơ lên cười dựa đi tới, các phóng viên cũng giống là nghe được bát quái hương vị, linh cẩu giống như xông tới.

"Hai vị quan hệ vẫn là như vậy tốt đâu."

Đây là cái khẳng định câu, trong giọng nói kẹp lấy không thể nghi ngờ khẳng định, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mao mao, nói không ra cái gì cảm thụ, chỉ vô ý thức muốn đi vung Khương Daniel tay, thế nhưng là càng là muốn hất ra người kia lại càng dùng sức nắm chặt, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt còn tàn lấy nước mắt, gió thổi qua đến có chút mộc mộc ngứa, hắn lắc đầu, muốn xua tan một chút khó mà nói rõ ghen tuông, lại bị người lĩnh hiểu sai ý nghĩ.

"Gặp lại chính là người lạ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết trong đầu làm sao liền tung ra một câu nói như vậy, hắn thuận kia lắc đầu đánh gãy các phóng viên câu tiếp theo tán dương.

"Chúng ta đều bận quá."

Chung quanh hò hét ầm ĩ thanh âm phảng phất lập tức đều yên tĩnh, nắm trong tay ấm thiếp thoát địa, một trận gió thổi qua đến, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy lòng bàn tay lành lạnh.

Hắn nắm tay bỏ vào trong túi sách của mình, cùng Khương Daniel cách một bàn tay khoảng cách, cùng nhau hướng phía ống kính cười cười.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết lúc nào dưỡng thành như thế thói quen, tham gia xong hoạt động thời điểm tổng thích xem nhìn ngày đó giải trí tin tức, cùng mình có liên quan, không liên quan đến mình.

Hắn từ lật đến đuôi, khen ngợi ác bình đều nhất nhất nhìn qua, ngay từ đầu lúc còn sẽ tức giận, càng về sau liền bình tĩnh, thời gian luôn luôn muốn qua xuống dưới, cũng không thể bởi vì có người không thích hắn liền từ bỏ hết thảy.

Ai cũng sẽ không mọc lâu thích.

Hạn định tổ hợp bốn chữ này dù cho qua rất nhiều năm cũng vẫn như cũ có bán điểm, mọi người luôn luôn đối ngắn ngủi sự vật có lâu dài lưu luyến, tiếc nuối chi phối lấy người yếu ớt thần kinh, không ai có thể càng qua được.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel đầu kia tin tức tự nhiên mà vậy thành ngày đó đầu đề, phóng viên đề mục cũng lấy được mập mờ, chướng mắt cực kì.

"Đại thế diễn viên tại chỗ rơi lệ, hạn định tổ hợp tình nghĩa đến cùng có thể hay không địch chẳng qua thời gian phí thời gian?"

Hắn nói câu kia chúng ta đều bận quá bị phóng đại hai lần kiểu chữ, vững vững vàng vàng rơi vào kia thiên văn chương chính giữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu tỉnh tỉnh, chỉ một mực hướng phía dưới lật, lật đến bình luận thời điểm hít một hơi thật sâu.

Nóng bình đầu thứ nhất được 1W+ tán, một kỵ tuyệt trần nóng nhất bình luận.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay xẹt qua đầu kia bình luận, tới tới lui lui mấy lần, hay là nhịn không được, cuối cùng dừng ở câu nói kia bên trên.

"Hạn định tổ hợp duyên phận xem như đến nơi đây là xong kết."

Kỳ thật không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, giữa bọn hắn duyên phận, sớm tại hai người bọn hắn chia tay lúc cũng đã tận.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải khác người người, hắn rải rác mấy chục năm trong cuộc đời, cũng bất quá chỉ làm qua hai kiện khác người sự tình.

Một kiện là từ bỏ việc học làm luyện tập sinh, một kiện là từ bỏ tự do cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ.

Cũng may đầu một việc cũng coi là có kết quả tốt, thế nhưng là hắn cùng Khương Daniel tình yêu lại là vô tật mà chấm dứt.

Không thể nói vì cái gì, truy cứu tới cùng, chỉ bất quá hắn cùng Khương Daniel đều là thanh tỉnh người.

Có thể cùng một chỗ thời điểm liền củi khô lửa bốc, không thể cùng một chỗ thời điểm là được sắp tắt.

"Ta không phải có thể cùng bạn trai cũ làm bằng hữu người."

Giải tán trước cái kia buổi tối, Khương Daniel cõng Ung Thánh Hựu thu dọn đồ đạc, hai người lúc trước cùng một chỗ dùng đồ vật vô số bày ở không lớn trên mặt thảm, hắn nhặt lên một kiện ném vào trong túi đeo lưng của mình, một hồi lại lấy ra đến đổi thành một kiện khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên trải lên không nói lời nào, chằm chằm lấy trong tay báo biển con rối, ngay cả con mắt đều không nhúc nhích.

"Bước ra cái cửa này, chúng ta liền mỗi người một ngả."

Khương Daniel đứng người lên ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, ý đồ muốn từ trong mắt của hắn thu hoạch được thứ gì, thế nhưng là kia thật sâu trong con mắt tràn đầy tĩnh mịch, cái gì cũng không có.

Không có tiếc nuối, không có thống khổ, không có hối hận, không có yêu.

"Ca về sau sẽ trở thành một cái tốt diễn viên."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết đây không phải mong ước, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel đẩy cửa ra, cái kia vô số lần bọn hắn cùng nhau đẩy ra lại cùng nhau đóng lại, đem trong phòng này vô số quan tại bí mật của bọn hắn đều chăm chú ngăn cách ra cửa, một lần cuối cùng đóng lại, liền không còn có mở ra.

5.

Người đối với nghi thức cảm giác có chút đặc thù chấp nhất, nhất là biểu hiện tại nào đó một số chuyện bên trên lại phản ánh người đối vì loại nào đó tình cảm coi trọng, diễn hóa lại dẫn tận lực lấy lòng, cuối cùng cho dù là biến chất, cũng bị người tiêu chuẩn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng sẽ tận lực ghi nhớ một chút thời gian, mặc kệ là đáng giá chúc mừng vẫn là để người khổ sở, hắn tổng là đối với số lượng đặc biệt mẫn cảm.

Tổ hợp nhanh giải tán lúc ấy hắn mê luyến máy ảnh, cả ngày lôi kéo các thành viên bốn phía chụp ảnh, mặc kệ đi tới chỗ nào đều ra dáng tại trên cổ treo cái máy ảnh, bắt lấy hết thảy cơ hội đến tồn tại ký ức.

Khi đó hắn luôn luôn bề bộn nhiều việc, kết thúc một ngày hành trình về đến nhà liền ghé vào bút điện trước tu đồ, sau đó liền lên in ấn thiết bị lại ngay sau đó in ra.

Hắn chỉnh lý ảnh chụp thời điểm cuối cùng sẽ ở mặt sau viết lên thời gian, nhất bút nhất hoạ tăng thêm cái này ảnh chụp phía sau cố sự, phảng phất làm như vậy liền có thể khóa lại thời gian đồng dạng.

Người luôn luôn đối không biết tràn ngập sợ hãi, đối đã biết giữ hoài niệm.

Hắn khi đó phân loại làm liên quan tới mỗi người album ảnh, thậm chí còn tinh tuyển chút đoàn thể chiếu làm đoàn đội album ảnh.

Mặc kệ sau cùng kết cục như thế nào, hết thảy đều là tồn lưu qua, những này vết tích, đều là đáng giá bảo tồn.

Chỉ người khác không biết, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có một cái tư mật album ảnh, nếu như đem nó phân loại làm ra một cái tổng kết, đại khái văn kiện tên hẳn là vì Khương Daniel.

Chỗ có quan hệ với Khương Daniel hết thảy, đều bị hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí thu nhận sử dụng, bảo bối giống như chứa đựng tại người bên ngoài không biết được không gian bên trong.

Nếu như lại cho bí mật này tăng thêm mấy cái hình dung từ, đại khái là, hi vọng, tín nhiệm cùng tình yêu.

Hắn nguyên bản giấu hảo hảo, thậm chí Khương Daniel cũng không biết.

Thế nhưng là, trước khi đi ngày đó Khương Daniel mang đi kia bản album ảnh.

Bọn hắn đều là ngoan tuyệt người, tại chặt đứt lẫn nhau tưởng niệm bên trên không lưu tình chút nào.

6.

Khi về đến nhà đã gần nửa đêm, người đại diện căn dặn một phen mới tại Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì dưới đem người đặt ở dưới lầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn mặc thảm đỏ bên trên nhà tài trợ tặng quần áo, đơn bạc một mảnh lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo rơi vào trên người, ngăn không được gió cũng ngự không được lạnh.

Hắn rụt cổ lại đi lên phía trước, yếu ớt đèn đường chiếu chiếu đến hai bên hoa cỏ, qua ngày mùa thu đã khô một chút, lưu lại những cái kia phảng phất là vì khoe khoang mình ngoan cường sinh mệnh lực, liều mạng đồng dạng tản ra lục sắc sinh cơ.

Tổ hợp thời điểm mỗi người bản lĩnh cùng chỗ khuynh hướng phương hướng khác biệt, trừ nhất định đoàn đội luyện tập, luyện tập thất cũng thường xuyên là tốp năm tốp ba mấy cái một tổ tách ra đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel luôn luôn có thể không hẹn mà cùng đi cùng một chỗ, bắt đầu hay là cầm soulmate tới làm lấy cớ, về sau cùng một chỗ sau hai người liền bắt đầu không cần mặt mũi nói cái gì tâm hữu linh tê, một bên thành viên không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, chỉ hơi trêu chọc nhìn lấy bọn hắn.

Khương Daniel là luyện tập biến thái, luôn luôn thường thường ngốc nửa đêm trước đều không nhớ rõ trở về.

Hắn thể lực luôn luôn tốt, nhảy một đoạn thời gian còn lẩm bẩm nhàm chán, thao lấy còn thụ thương tay trong góc luyện b-boy, một hồi lâu mới thở hồng hộc nằm trên sàn nhà ngẩn người.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ động tác chậm, một cái động tác đơn giản luôn luôn rèn luyện một hồi lâu mới rộng mở trong sáng, hắn có chút xu hướng tại hoàn mỹ chủ nghĩa người, nhiều lần luyện tập sau mới có thể thư thái.

Khi đó các thành viên luôn nói hai người bọn họ không có nhà, không biết cho là bọn họ là cả đêm đợi đang luyện tập thất, kỳ thật lúc ấy hai người bọn họ luôn luôn len lén cõng người khác bốn phía tìm mỹ thực cửa hàng ăn bữa khuya.

Trùm lên khẩu trang cùng mũ lưỡi trai, bọn hắn càng muốn cùng phổ thông tình lữ đồng dạng tại ép một chút đường cái, ăn một chút mỹ thực.

Luyện tập thất bên ngoài là rộng lớn thiên địa, tự do cùng lý tưởng.

Tổ hợp giải tán sau Ung Thánh Hựu đã rất ít đi ra ngoài đi tìm chút mỹ thực cửa hàng, bận rộn công việc để hắn không rảnh bận tâm cái khác, huống chi một người bàn ăn lại có mùi vị gì đâu.

Người đại diện luôn luôn biến đổi pháp cho hắn điểm chút đồ ăn ngon, nhưng thân thể của hắn hay là một ngày một ngày gầy xuống tới, da bọc xương, cuối cùng tiếp kịch thời điểm còn bị yêu cầu lấy tăng mập.

Có lẽ là hôm nay được hồi lâu không có ấm áp, có lẽ là đã lâu nhớ lại lúc trước.

Hắn dưới lầu đứng trong chốc lát liền xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Bên đường có lợn nhà vó cửa hàng ăn thật ngon, người đại diện hữu ý vô ý cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đề cập qua mấy lần, nghĩ đến là để hắn thêm ra đi đi một chút, lại không muốn Ung Thánh Hựu lại là một ngày trạch qua một ngày.

Dựa vào ký ức đi đến cửa tiệm, lại nhìn thấy đóng cửa bảng hiệu.

Domino đồng dạng sập đổ tâm tư rầm rầm pha lê giống như nát đầy đất.

Bọn họ cũng đều biết, lại cũng không trở về được lúc trước.

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã rất uống ít rượu.

Lúc trước tuổi nhỏ thời điểm tổng khinh cuồng cho rằng uống rượu là nam tử hán một loại biểu hiện, sai lầm nhận biết dẫn đến sai lầm hành vi, một mực cho rằng nhất túy giải thiên sầu, cho nên tại cùng Khương Daniel sau khi chia tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tránh trong nhà bản thân gây tê giống như liên tục uống một tuần rượu.

Yếu ớt dạ dày nguyên bản liền chịu không được giày vò, không cố kỵ gì một tuần về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy thất linh bát lạc tâm cùng từng đống thương tích dạ dày tại nằm bệnh viện nửa tháng.

Kia là một lần cuối cùng làm càn, cho nên người không hẹn mà cùng cho hắn cáo đừng đi qua dung túng.

"Cũng không phải là uống say liền có thể giải quyết cùng một chỗ, ngươi nhìn mặt trời như thường hay là thăng lên, sau khi tỉnh lại nên đối mặt vẫn là muốn đối mặt."

Kim Tại Hoán tại chuẩn bị album khe hở gọi điện thoại tới, cuối cùng thở dài, cũng chỉ có thể nói ra dạng này đường hoàng một câu.

Không ai có thể trải nghiệm cái loại cảm giác này, càng là muốn say lại càng thanh tỉnh, càng là muốn quên mất càng không thể quên được.

Không thể làm gì nhẫn thụ lấy cô tịch cùng đau khổ.

Cũng chính là từ khi đó bắt đầu kiêng rượu, cũng không phải nói không uống rượu, làm một chuyến này rời đi rượu là không được, thế nhưng là trừ không tất yếu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là nên đẩy liền đẩy.

Nửa đêm cửa hàng giá rẻ hay là đèn đuốc sáng trưng, thu ngân viên mê man bám lấy cái cằm tại trên quầy ngủ gà ngủ gật.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa trong tay đồ vật để lên bàn, nhẹ nhàng ở bên gõ gõ, mới đem người từ trong mộng cảnh kéo trở về.

Buồn ngủ tước đoạt người các loại giác quan, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài rất lâu mới nghe được bên trong bỗng nhiên vang lên tiếng hoan hô

"Oa, đây không phải là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu sao?"

Là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không tiếp tục là wanna one Ung Thánh Hựu.

8.

Một việc hồi lâu không làm ngẫu nhiên nhắc lại lúc tất yếu thụ chút tra tấn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng coi là tốt một đoạn thời gian không có uống rượu, cay độc nhập dạ dày thời điểm liền tâm tạng đều đi theo đốt bốc cháy, đau hắn quả muốn rơi nước mắt.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải là cái gì nồng độ lớn liệt tửu.

Giải tán sau có một lần Lại Quan Lâm hẹn gặp mặt hắn lúc, cho hắn mang chút Trung Quốc Tsingtao Beer, vừa phải hương vị để hắn có chút mê luyến, thế nhưng là tại Hàn Quốc mua được tổng không phải cái mùi kia.

Tựa như đối với tình cảm chấp nhất, dù cho nhìn từ bề ngoài là giống nhau, lại cũng tìm không được nữa lúc trước hương vị.

Kỳ thật, ghi khắc vào trong tâm nguyên vốn cũng không phải là hương vị, mà là chấp nhất.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến chính mình cũng cảm thấy im lặng, lại ngẩng đầu lên trút xuống một bình rượu.

Đang hồng diễn viên ngồi tại ven đường tùy ý uống rượu nghèo túng bộ dáng, nếu như bị cái gì cẩu tử vỗ tới, đại khái là có thể lên ngày mai đầu đề trình độ.

Chỉ bất quá ngay cả D xã ước chừng đều muốn từ bỏ hắn.

Suy nghĩ cẩn thận nhưng thật ra là có chút buồn cười, mấy năm trước thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng là các nhà giải trí báo chí trọng điểm quan sát đối tượng, đang hồng đại tân sinh diễn viên, nếu là đào ra một tia bí sự, liền có thể nhấc lên không nhỏ sóng gió.

Kia đoạn thời gian bên trong, dưới lầu trong tiểu hoa viên giấu bí ẩn hoặc cũng không bí ẩn cẩu tử Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã gặp không ít, cả ngày trường thương đoản pháo, cũng không so wanna one lúc canh giữ ở bọn hắn lầu dưới tư sinh tốt hơn bao nhiêu.

Chỉ là hắn nhàm chán sinh hoạt đến cùng là không có cái gì giá trị, mỗi ngày trừ công việc liền đều ở nhà không nhúc nhích, ngay cả cần thiết ba bữa cơm đều là như thường lệ giao hàng giải quyết.

Không có cái gì kiên nhẫn thủ hơn mấy ngày thấy không có giá trị liền tán đi, mấy cái có nghị lực lại liên tiếp kiên trì rất nhiều thời gian, cũng là không thu hoạch được gì.

Thế là ở phía sau đến trong một đoạn thời gian hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng nhau tại một cái truyền thông trên bảng xếp hạng cao cư đứng đầu bảng.

"Số không chuyện xấu không thú vị minh tinh tam tuyến một ngày sinh hoạt."

Tin tức phía dưới bình luận thuần một sắc khen ngợi, xen lẫn mấy cái hoài niệm lúc trước cảm khái.

Kỳ thật cũng chỉ có người trong cuộc hiểu được trong đó ngọt bùi cay đắng thôi.

Hắn tổng sẽ không quên mình tưởng niệm khó qua lúc muốn làm càn không sợ lúc đột nhiên dừng lại bước chân, trái tim thật chặt vặn cùng một chỗ lúc nụ cười khổ sở.

Bọn hắn có thể lần nữa tại đỉnh phong gặp nhau, chỉ là rốt cuộc không có sóng vai lý do.

9.

Trở thành nhân vật công chúng chỗ muốn trả ra đại giới chính là mất đi rất nhiều giải trí hoạt động, vị thành niên nhóm lựa chọn trò chơi, mà bọn hắn lựa chọn cồn.

Tốt bao nhiêu đồng giá trao đổi, dùng cồn đến thu hoạch tạm thời tinh thần thư giãn, nhanh gọn mà đáng tin.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu tửu lượng là cực tốt.

Lúc đó tổ hợp bên trong mấy người trưởng thành luôn luôn tập hợp một chỗ uống rượu, người trẻ tuổi nói chung đều là ưa thích làm chút tươi mới, gặp lấy có thời gian thời điểm, vào ban ngày ở bên ngoài điên một ngày, trong đêm khi trở về từng cái đều mang theo rượu.

Khi đó tổ hợp bên trong còn có mấy cái vị thành niên tiểu bằng hữu, vì không cho bọn nhỏ mang đến cái gì quái ấn tượng, cho nên Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phòng hai người thành bọn hắn tửu hội không có chỗ thứ hai.

Vị thành niên cấm chỉ đi vào bảng hiệu hướng trên cửa phòng một tràng, liền cách trở hết thảy.

Thế là thường thường mấy người liền sẽ ôm lấy không cùng loại loại rượu phẩm ngồi vây quanh tại bọn hắn gian phòng trên mặt thảm, ngay cả đồ nhắm đều không cần chuẩn bị, một bàn cá mực tia, mấy túi tức ăn cơm cuộn rong biển liền có thể nhắm rượu.

Mấy người nâng ly cạn chén, ở giữa xen lẫn mấy câu, cũng không sâu nhập cũng không nông cạn, không ai nói tiếp liền một chén chén hướng miệng bên trong rót rượu.

Nghĩ uống say suy nghĩ chiếm tám mươi phần trăm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel luôn luôn so những người khác tửu lượng muốn tốt chút, các thành viên say khướt về sau phòng, hai người bọn họ mặt đối mặt, còn có thể uống một trận.

Lúc này không có người bên ngoài, bọn hắn liền không chút kiêng kỵ, vui cười giận mắng nói chút tri tâm lời nói, càng có rất lúc uống vào uống vào liền lăn cùng một chỗ.

Khương Daniel tổng yêu thân nhân, ôm hắn từ cái trán hôn đến xương quai xanh, than thở một tiếng lại sẽ hắn ôm thật chặt.

"Ta luôn cảm thấy những ngày này đều là trộm được."

Dạng này ủ rũ Khương Daniel rất ít nói, đối với người khác trong mắt, hắn tự tin mà đơn thuần, phảng phất cái gì đều là dựa vào một mạch cố gắng đi lên phía trước.

Thế nhưng là chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu biết, Khương Daniel sợ hãi, Khương Daniel sợ hãi, hắn đem những này mềm yếu mang theo yêu thương cùng nhau giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bọn hắn lẫn nhau thổ lộ hết khiếp đảm, cũng cùng một chỗ trở thành đối phương dựa vào.

Thế nhưng là đến cuối cùng, bọn hắn hay là đem lẫn nhau khiếp đảm cùng yếu ớt toàn bộ trả lại, không có ý nghĩa, thế giới này, không ai có thể vĩnh viễn thay ai đảm bảo đối phương bất lực.

Cho nên càng về sau hắn mới hiểu được Khương Daniel khi đó tại sao lại nói ra đây là trộm được thời gian.

Làm sao không phải trộm được thời gian đâu.

Hạn định thời gian bên trong chỗ dọc theo không đủ hoàn chỉnh tình cảm, dù cho nhất thời bắn ra, cuối cùng cũng phải thức thời kết thúc, bọn hắn đến cùng trẻ tuổi, biết rất rõ ràng kiểu gì cũng sẽ mất đi cũng muốn kiên trì đã từng có được.

Thế nhưng là bọn hắn đến cùng còn quá trẻ, không biết được kết cục này lợi hại cùng đau khổ rả rích.

Bọn hắn tự cho là lẫn nhau đều là ngoan tuyệt người, lại không muốn nhớ mãi không quên, cho tới bây giờ đều không phải mình một cái.

10.

Một người tại đường vừa uống rượu không có ý gì, trong đêm gió hay là liệt chút, rì rào thổi qua đến để người run lập cập.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bên chân tản mát lon nước nhặt lên ném vào thùng rác, đem rượu còn dư lại một mạch bỏ vào túi xách bên trong treo trên cánh tay, run run rẩy rẩy che kín trên người quần áo hướng nhà đi.

Hắn cực không yêu đi đường ban đêm, yếu ớt ánh đèn rơi ở trên mặt chớp tắt, nhìn không rõ lại không phải hoàn toàn thấy không rõ, hắn chán ghét mà vứt bỏ cực dạng này tối nghĩa không rõ cảm giác.

Từ cửa tiểu khu đến đơn nguyên cửa đèn đường xấu một cái, báo cáo mấy ngày cũng không có được xử lý, đi qua không thể nghi ngờ một mảnh đen kịt, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, ngược lại là hình dung chuẩn xác.

Dù sao là thấy không rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại, dựa vào cảm giác hướng phía trước đi, hắn đã lục lọi đi quá lâu, không quan tâm lảo đảo một lần.

Nhưng mà tại một giây sau, hắn lại tiến đụng vào một cái quen thuộc lồng ngực.

Ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể dù cho bị quần áo ngăn cách, cũng không trở ngại chút nào xuyên thấu tới, đem cả người hắn đều bao vây lại, như một vũng xuân thủy, tột đỉnh, khó mà cự tuyệt.

Người luôn luôn khao khát ấm áp mà không cách nào cự tuyệt, vô ý thức, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng kia ấm áp chỗ nhích lại gần, bị người ôm cánh tay lúc mới hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ.

Hắn mở to mắt, trước mắt vẫn như cũ là một mảnh đen tối, không có tinh tinh cùng mặt trăng ban đêm, màu đen lôi cuốn lấy bất tỉnh tối đem toàn bộ thế giới vây quanh.

Người đối với không biết sợ hãi là khó mà nắm chắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, người kia ấm áp hơi thở đánh vào trên mặt hắn, gợi lên lấy lông mi của hắn đều run nhè nhẹ.

Hắn vươn tay, cánh tay ở giữa túi xách bên trong lon nước tương hỗ nhấp nhô phát ra thanh âm vang dội, sau đó xuyên qua đen tối, hắn rốt cục sờ lên mặt của người kia.

Bọn hắn ai cũng không hề động , mặc cho lấy bóng đêm tại hai người cũng không dư dả thân thể khoảng cách bên trong chảy xuôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay thiếp trên mặt của hắn, ấm áp xúc cảm dần dần ăn mòn lý trí của hắn, leo lên nghiêm mặt gò má sau đó dần dần vuốt ve đến bờ môi.

Kia phảng phất là tôi độc hoa hồng, mới đầu, bông hoa là màu ngà sữa, tựa như treo tại trên sông sương mù mai -- được không liền như là sáng sớm đủ giày, được không tựa như bình minh cánh. *

Nhưng hắn nguyện ý dùng máu tươi của mình đi đổ vào, hắn thậm chí cảm giác được, tại đụng chạm đến cánh môi là người kia run rẩy, như hắn khóe mắt lông mi run rẩy đồng dạng, là khó mà tính toán tần suất.

Sau đó, hắn kia cùng lông mi, như cánh môi đồng dạng tay run rẩy chỉ bị quấn tiến trong môi, ấm áp khoang miệng cùng nhu hòa hút, một mạch, đem hắn cả cái linh hồn đều nhanh muốn thôn phệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào ngăn cản hốc mắt phát nhiệt cùng chóp mũi chua xót, hắn nghĩ lui ra phía sau, lại bị người thật chặt ôm eo, khó mà cự tuyệt phản ứng để hắn không chỗ là từ.

Nước mắt chảy xuống trong nháy mắt đó, hắn lần nữa nhắm mắt lại.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi vượt biên giới."

11.

Vi phạm cảnh cáo nếu như không là sau đó một khắc hai người hôn cùng một chỗ, có lẽ còn sẽ có chút hiệu quả, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lên Khương Daniel eo cánh tay thực tế quá mức chặt chẽ, mà Khương Daniel hôn lên môi hắn động tác hiện tại quả là quá mức vội vàng.

Bọn hắn đều giống như muốn đem đối phương khảm tiến lẫn nhau trong thân thể đồng dạng.

Ngay cả thang máy hệ thống theo dõi cũng sẽ không tiếp tục bận tâm, trong lòng một đám lửa tại nóng bỏng thiêu đốt, đủ để xông phá lý trí, cũng nhiễu loạn nội tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu rút về một cánh tay run rẩy theo mật mã, chờ mở cửa liền bị Khương Daniel xoay người một cái mang vào phòng, bọn hắn lẫn nhau đá rơi xuống lẫn nhau giày, Khương Daniel liền xe nhẹ đường quen ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiến phòng ngủ.

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này có nửa phần lý trí, hắn cũng sẽ ý thức đến thời khắc này dị dạng, nhưng là toàn bộ trong đại não chỉ có một cái ý niệm trong đầu, cái khác liền rốt cuộc chứa không nổi.

Màn cửa gấp cách không gian một mảnh đen kịt, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel ấn lên chốt mở nháy mắt kịp thời ngăn trở động tác của hắn.

"Mở ra cái khác đèn."

Thanh âm của hắn có chút khàn khàn, trầm thấp vang ở bên tai, Khương Daniel ước chừng cũng là không để ý tới cái khác, thuận thế nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở trên mu bàn tay mình tay, đem người liền đẩy lên trên giường.

Bao nhiêu năm bao nhiêu cả ngày lẫn đêm tưởng niệm, tại lúc này hóa thành ngàn vạn nhu tình đều quấn quanh ở cái này không lời trong động tác.

Khương Daniel vội vàng vô cùng, nhưng động tác vẫn như cũ thả ôn nhu, sau đó như thế nào Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhớ không rõ, chỉ cảm thấy cả người chìm chìm nổi nổi, giống một vũng nước xuân chảy lượt toàn bộ thế giới.

Hắn không có cách nào kiên trì.

Ngoan tuyệt tỉnh táo đều là trang cho người bên ngoài nhìn, hắn chỉ muốn muốn Khương Daniel.

12.

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh sớm, quay phim trong lúc đó chút ít giấc ngủ thời gian cho hắn tạo nên cũng không quy luật đồng hồ sinh học, mấy năm này hắn vốn là như vậy, sinh hoạt làm việc và nghỉ ngơi tạp nhạp chính hắn đều nắm giữ không được.

Mở mắt ra thời điểm hay là mê mê mang mang, trên thân xa lạ đau đớn theo xoay người động tác bắt đầu từ toàn thân lan tràn ra, chờ hắn ý thức được xảy ra chuyện gì lúc, người bên cạnh đã theo động tác của hắn hồi tỉnh lại.

"Ta chưa hề biết, ngươi nhát gan như vậy."

Sáng sớm chưa tỉnh thanh âm quá mức khàn khàn, trầm thấp vang ở bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được thanh âm này không có tồn tại run một cái, chờ sau khi tĩnh hồn lại không tự chủ từ đầu đến chân đỏ một mảnh.

Trò cười, bị bạn trai cũ phát hiện phòng ngủ trên tường toàn treo đối phương ảnh chụp, ai có thể không đỏ mặt.

Vừa giải tán lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiếp kịch, so với thành viên khác nhóm lần nữa chuẩn bị xuất đạo, hắn một thân một mình đạp lên diễn viên đường, cô đơn bất lực để hắn không biết làm thế nào, lại thêm nữa cùng Khương Daniel chia tay để hắn lập tức ngã tiến đáy cốc, vừa ý biết bên trên lòng tự trọng để hắn ráng chống đỡ lấy không thể đổ hạ.

Người đang sợ lúc luôn luôn cần chèo chống, hắn khôi giáp chính là Khương Daniel.

Hắn đem máy ảnh bên trong liên quan tới Khương Daniel ảnh chụp toàn bộ tẩy ra, phiếu tiến Tương Khuông Lí thiếp đầy tường, về sau dọn nhà, cũng cùng nhau mang đi qua.

"Chúng ta khi đó luôn luôn cùng một chỗ."

Bọn hắn chưa hề tách ra qua, từ tuyển tú bắt đầu liền ở tại một cái trong túc xá, cười cười nhốn nháo sống qua có hôm nay không có ngày mai thời gian, về sau thànhwanna one cũng là ở cùng một chỗ, cho dù đổi ký túc xá cũng vẫn như cũ là bạn cùng phòng.

"Có những này, ta luôn cảm thấy ngươi còn ở bên cạnh ta, ta liền không sợ hãi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ổ tiến Khương Daniel trong ngực, cả người đều nóng đỏ lên, dán thật chặt ở Khương Daniel làn da, phảng phất muốn đốt như vậy.

Khương Daniel tim ấm áp, cánh tay đem người lại ôm quá chặt chẽ, cúi đầu hôn lên hắn đỉnh đầu.

"Chúng ta chưa hề tách ra qua, cho tới bây giờ đều không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ tối hôm qua đến bây giờ đều mơ mơ màng màng, lúc này lại nói mở ngược lại là kịp phản ứng rất nhiều chỗ sơ suất.

Khương Daniel là như thế nào ra hiện tại hắn trước mắt, lại là như thế nào xe nhẹ đường quen ôm lấy hắn vào phòng.

"Ta một mực đang bên cạnh ngươi."

13.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải cái gì cỡ nào kiên cường người.

Giải tán sau tất cả mọi người riêng phần mình có đường ra, làm từng bước y theo công ty kế hoạch lần nữa xuất đạo, thiên hạ không có không tiêu tan buổi tiệc, muốn gặp nhau liền muốn có ly biệt.

Thế nhưng là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc không có gặp qua, diễn viên cùng thần tượng, dù cho thân ở cùng một người, nhưng là lẫn nhau đều tồn tâm tránh né đối phương, tự nhiên cũng liền không có cơ hội gặp lại.

Chỉ có gặp nhau đều cách vạn thủy Thiên Sơn, đã từng thề giống như đều thành thật.

"Ta không phải có thể cùng bạn trai cũ làm bằng hữu người."

Nhưng hắn lại sợ lợi hại, trong bóng tối nghe ngóng Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức, trên internet tin tức hắn một đầu không rơi nhìn thật cẩn thận, ngay cả đối với mình đều không có phần tâm tư này.

Ung Thánh Hựu phim hắn cũng là một bộ chưa rơi, trong đêm khuya đem mình che phủ như là phần tử phạm tội đồng dạng xuất nhập rạp chiếu phim, chỉ vì tận mắt một chút người kia trưởng thành.

Hắn điên cuồng tưởng niệm, lại cố gắng ức chế.

Đến mức về sau lặng lẽ mua cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một cư xá phòng ở, chính đối lâu, có khi đứng tại trên ban công đều có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bảo mẫu xe từ trụ cột trên đường tiến vào nhà để xe.

Nhưng bọn hắn hay là chưa hề gặp phải.

Cho dù hắn tổng vô ý thức dưới lầu chờ khá lâu, nhưng vẫn là không có kết quả.

Đây là ông trời chú định.

"Đêm qua ta cầm tay của ngươi, đột nhiên cảm thấy, chúng ta những năm này lại giày vò cái gì đâu?"

Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi, những này chuyện cũ từ trong miệng hắn nhất nhất biến thành hồi ức truyền đạt cho Ung Thánh Hựu, để hắn cảm giác đến mức dị thường mỏi mệt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta cảm thấy so với ngàn vạn tinh huy, ta càng thích ngươi."

"Rõ ràng ước định qua sau khi chia tay không còn gặp nhau, nói xong không mảnh vải che thân, nhưng ta vẫn là tự tiện ngẫu đứt tơ còn liền."

"Ta không thể cùng bạn trai cũ làm bằng hữu, nhưng ta yêu ngươi, không có cách nào để ngươi trở thành bạn trai cũ."

14.

Yêu nhau luôn luôn có lý do như vậy.

Ai cũng khát vọng không mảnh vải che thân, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác yêu để chúng ta ngẫu đứt tơ còn liền.

* nguồn gốc từ: Vương Nhĩ Đức « chim sơn ca cùng hoa hồng »


	200. Chapter 200

【 Dan Ung 】 đường

Kỳ thật không biết mình muốn nói gì, chỉ là nghĩ viết, đem mình nghĩ viết ra.

Hết thảy đều là occ, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân.

-

Đây là rất dài rất tốt cả đời.

-

Wannaone giải tán thứ mười năm cái kia cuối năm, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp cái viếng thăm.

Nguyên cũng không tính là cái gì chính thức hành trình, chỉ ở chụp xong hí sau cắm cái mười mấy phút, đơn giản mấy vấn đề cũng đều là từ nhà mình trợ lý viết xong bản thảo.

Chuẩn bị đầy đủ cho nên tiến hành cũng coi như thuận lợi, trả lời xong một vấn đề cuối cùng sau Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được động tác nhéo nhéo mỏi mệt thái dương, vừa muốn đứng dậy liền lại bị phóng viên gọi lại.

"Thánh Hựu xi, ta có thể hỏi một vấn đề cuối cùng sao?"

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay phản ứng có chút chậm, bên này còn chưa đem đối phương yêu cầu tại trong đầu loại bỏ một lần, bên kia vấn đề đã thốt ra.

"Qua mấy ngày là Wannaone giải tán mười năm tròn thời gian, các thành viên sẽ hay không tập hợp một chỗ hoài niệm một chút đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt ảm ảm, nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt bàn còn chưa đóng lại phỏng vấn ghi âm bút, đưa tay tới quan nguồn điện.

"Wannaone xuất đạo mười năm tròn thời điểm, chúng ta tụ hội kỷ niệm." Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay ôn nhu, giống như vậy hung ác nham hiểm thời điểm cũng không phổ biến, nhưng nếu như bị người đâm tổn thương còn có thể ôn tồn lễ độ, đó chính là Phật, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay ôn hòa, lại còn không có tu hành đến tình trạng kia.

"Huống hồ, vấn đề này cũng không tại câu trả lời của ta phạm vi bên trong."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc trong tay ghi âm bút, khóe miệng nổi lên một vòng cười, rõ ràng không có gì, lại nhìn người kinh hồn táng đảm.

"Ta hi vọng phóng viên đại nhân có thể có nhất định nghề nghiệp ranh giới cuối cùng."

Đợi ở một bên người đại diện một bộ sắp thăng thiên biểu lộ, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ có chút buông lỏng sau vội vàng tới hoà giải, Hô Hòa lấy nhân viên công tác cùng một chỗ, dốc hết toàn lực làm dịu không khí ngột ngạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thèm để ý, nhấc chân lên ngay cả trang đều không gỡ liền đi ra ngoài.

Rét đậm Thiên nhi ngắn lợi hại, tiếp nhận phỏng vấn thời điểm trời còn chưa có tối, cái này một lát sau liền đã ánh hoàng hôn vàng vọt, hắn đứng tại cửa ra vào thật sâu thở dài, qua dày áo lông dựng ở trên người, trong túi ấm Bảo Bảo tản ra dị thường nóng rực nhiệt độ, hắn từ trong túi vươn tay, ngón tay không cẩn thận sát qua góc áo, nhất thời liền lên một trận mơ hồ đau đớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ ngón tay lên thả ở trước mắt nhìn một chút.

Tay phải trên ngón vô danh lên một loạt gai ngược, lơ lửng ở dài nhỏ ngón tay trắng nõn trên có chút đột ngột, xung quanh hiện ra mơ hồ đỏ, hắn cẩn thận dùng ngón trỏ tay phải lòng bàn tay chạm đến một chút, lập tức liền lại lên một trận mơ hồ đau.

"Tê ~ "

Cẩn thận hút không khí âm thanh từ môi ngọn nguồn tràn ra tới, hắn sợ đau, ngay cả nhỏ như vậy tiểu nhân đau đều sợ lợi hại, huống chi là đem vết sẹo bóc một tầng, lại rót chút nước muối đâu.

Nhưng mà lại mang chút gần như biến thái hưởng thụ, hắn dùng chỉ có móng tay cầm bốc lên trong đó một mảnh gai ngược dùng sức kéo một chút, vết thương chỗ nhất thời liền phát ra một giọt máu, phù trên ngón tay bắt mắt vô cùng.

Người đại diện chính là vào lúc này lái xe đến trước mắt hắn, tích tích theo hai tiếng loa, hắn lần nữa đem để tay tiến trong túi, ngón tay xẹt qua vải vóc, lại phát ra một trận đau đớn.

"Ngươi so mấy năm trước bén nhọn rất nhiều."

Người đại diện lúc lái xe rất ít nói, nghĩ đến là theo chân Ung Thánh Hựu những năm này cũng trầm tĩnh rất nhiều, không lúc cần thiết cũng không mở miệng, "Ngươi bị làm hư."

Người đại diện thở dài, cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, tập trung tinh thần lái xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có trả lời, chỉ đem đôi môi hơi mỏng nhấp thành một đường.

-

"Ca, đi Long sơn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu năm ngoái thời điểm tại Long sơn mua phòng nhỏ, khu vực hoàn cảnh cái gì đều là nhất đẳng, lúc ấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi thời điểm, hắn chỉ nói muốn tìm cái thoải mái dễ chịu chỗ ở ở, kỳ thật chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, người luôn luôn có khác mục đích, nguyên chính là thỏ khôn có ba hang.

Mà bây giờ, cái kia người đại diện trong miệng cái gọi là làm hư hắn người liền nằm trên ghế sa lon, sân khấu trang bị bất lương tư thế ngủ xoa bóp không còn hình dáng, áo sơmi cổ áo mở chỉ hai cái nút thắt, mặc dù không đến mức căng cứng, nhưng là cũng quá trói buộc, trên mặt hắn còn giữ trang, ước chừng là mệt mỏi cực, thật dày phấn lót cũng không lấn át được dưới mắt bầm đen.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đau lòng, chạy vội tới phòng ngủ đi tìm tháo trang sức khăn ướt, nhu hòa lau sạch lấy khóe mắt của hắn, ước chừng là bị xát không quá dễ chịu, người kia trầm thấp lầm bầm hai tiếng, lật người lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Hắn luôn luôn ngủ được chìm, mới xuất đạo lúc ấy, bọn hắn hành trình lít nha lít nhít nhét chung một chỗ, mỗi ngày có thể hảo hảo nằm ở trên giường ngủ lấy hai giờ đều là yêu cầu xa vời, liền giống như bây giờ, khi đó về ký túc xá, hắn ngay cả trang đều không gỡ, cầm khăn ướt tùy ý lau lau mặt, ngã xuống giường không có mấy giây liền mê man đi.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu lại vừa vặn tương phản, hắn suy nghĩ thâm trầm, luôn luôn khó mà ngủ, túc xá phòng hai người kỳ thật cũng rất nhỏ, hắn nằm ở trên giường, trong cả căn phòng liền quanh quẩn dưới giường người kia đều đều tiếng hít thở cùng rất nhỏ tiếng ngáy.

Kia là hắn thuốc hay.

Thật là lớn tuổi, luôn luôn không tự chủ được nhớ lại lúc trước đến, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ lắc đầu, đứng dậy đem khăn ướt ném vào trong thùng rác.

"Ta biết ngươi còn đang tức giận."

Lại lúc xoay người kia người đã tỉnh, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn xem hắn, trong mắt tràn đầy đều là máu đỏ tươi tia, trợn bên trên một hồi ước chừng là cảm thấy mệt mỏi, lại từ từ nhắm lại.

"Ta không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn chằm chằm đến có chút không được tự nhiên, thêm nữa trong mắt kia mỏi mệt để tâm hắn đau không ngớt, chỉ chứa làm lơ đãng cúi đầu nhìn chân mình bên trên dép lê.

"Ngươi đều không trở về nhà." Hắn từ trên ghế salon đứng lên, thân hình có chút giả thoáng, lại vẫn kiên trì lấy đi tới đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, hai người ấm áp khí tức đan vào một chỗ, để người không khỏi than thở lên tiếng.

"Ta sai."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đặt tại ngực, lại lại dẫn một loại khó mà nói rõ chấp nhất, phảng phất như thế ôm liền có thể thiên trường địa cửu giống như.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi hắn sai ở đâu, thế nhưng là miệng hơi há ra hay là không nói ra cái gì đến, kỳ thật cũng không phải lỗi của hắn, là mình cáu kỉnh thôi, yêu nhau hai người ở giữa sự tình, nào có một phương hào vô điều kiện sai lầm đâu?

"Nhà chúng ta tiểu bất điểm không phải biết đến nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu vòng bên trên eo của hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là hư vô thở dài.

Là, hắn luôn luôn biết đến.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại Wannaone hiệp ước kết thúc nửa năm trước bên trong bắt đầu mê luyến lên máy ảnh tới.

Kỹ thuật của hắn cũng không phải là cỡ nào kinh diễm, chỉ tính là cái hứng thú thôi, khi đó chính gặp lấy thế tuần, cái máy ảnh kia bị hắn mang theo du lãm trời nam biển bắc các nơi trên thế giới.

Dù sao cũng phải lưu lại thứ gì, mới có thể chứng minh đây hết thảy đều không phải một giấc mộng.

Không như bình thường chụp ảnh kẻ yêu thích, hắn so với phong cảnh càng thích nhân vật, người bên cạnh, người xa lạ, thành viên, fan hâm mộ, đủ loại, tại rất nhiều chỗ khác nhau tràng cảnh hạ người.

Thế nhưng là chụp nhiều nhất hay là người kia.

Đứng, ngồi, nằm, vẻ mặt tươi cười, chau mày, mặt không biểu tình, nửa người trên, nửa người dưới, toàn thân, chính diện, khía cạnh, bóng lưng. . .

Tấm kia không cho người ngoài biết hiểu trữ cất trong thẻ, tràn đầy đều là một người, văn kiện tên là Khương Daniel.

Giải tán ngày ấy hắn đem tồn tốt ảnh chụp đều ấn ra, làm thành album ảnh đưa cho các thành viên.

"Chỉ có thể lưu lại những này."

Hắn lúc nói lời này, biểu hiện trên mặt nhàn nhạt, cùng trong ngày thường đa sầu đa cảm hắn không có gì khác biệt, thế nhưng là không còn có người lại nháo hắn.

Hắn luôn luôn ý đồ đi giữ lại thứ gì, mặc kệ là tình cảm, hay là ký ức.

Liền như là hiện tại, hắn ngồi tại dưới ghế sa lon trên mặt thảm chải vuốt ảnh chụp, tạp nhạp tướng giấy tại chân hắn mắt cá chân phụ cận tản mát ra, từng trương đều đựng đầy ký ức.

"Chúng ta năm nay hồi ức giống như đặc biệt thiếu."

Khương Daniel tắm rửa xong sau khi ra ngoài liền tự động áp sát tới, sát bên Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi, thổi rối tung tóc không cam lòng nhếch lên đến, có mấy sợi đã rơi sắc, cao thấp không đều xen lẫn tại màu nâu trong tóc.

"Chúng ta luôn luôn bề bộn nhiều việc."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hai người chụp ảnh chung bày ở một bên, cầm lấy album ảnh giao cho Khương Daniel để hắn đặt vào.

Bọn hắn vẫn luôn là bận rộn, từ khi biết một khắc kia trở đi, cái từ ngữ này liền xuyên qua tại bọn hắn trong sinh hoạt.

Mới quen thời điểm, vội vàng tại cái kia khôn sống mống chết tiết mục bên trong biểu hiện mình, tưởng tượng lấy có một ngày có thể đứng tại cái kia sân khấu bên trên nhìn càng thêm xa.

Bọn hắn thành công, thế nhưng là bận rộn cũng không có biến mất, chỉ là chỉ có tăng lên chứ không giảm đi.

Có lẽ bận rộn hành trình để bọn hắn không rảnh bận tâm cái khác, một năm kia nửa dặm, mỗi ngày một chút giấc ngủ nhưng lại làm cho bọn họ cảm thấy may mắn, bận rộn mới sẽ không bị nửa đường vứt xuống, cái này là muốn có được kết quả chỗ phải bỏ ra cố gắng.

Thế nhưng là giải tán về sau, bọn hắn hay là bận rộn như vậy.

Vội vàng đi tìm con đường mới, mười một người biến thành một người, một mình vượt mọi chông gai đi mở tích con đường của mình.

Thật vất vả tìm kiếm tìm tới con đường của mình về sau, bọn hắn hay là bận bịu, vội vàng củng cố, ngày ngày, mỗi năm, luôn luôn như thế.

Khương Daniel đang bận hắn thế tuần, ba ngày hai đầu liền hướng hải ngoại chạy, hỗn loạn lệch giờ đã để bọn hắn vài ngày không có giao lưu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang bận hắn mới kịch, mỗi ngày cơ hồ là sinh trưởng ở studio, ngay cả đi ngủ đều dựa vào tại chờ thời thất kia cái ghế bên trên nhàn nhạt híp lại một hồi.

"Thế nhưng là chúng ta luôn luôn một mực đang cùng nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lấy ra một bức ảnh chung đến, kia là năm trước thời điểm bọn hắn cùng đi xem hoa anh đào ảnh chụp.

Trên tấm hình Ung Thánh Hựu vây cái thật dài lông nhung khăn quàng cổ, che đi hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, con mắt cười đến cong cong, nhìn ra được hảo tâm tình.

Khương Daniel đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, cọng lông mũ bên trên rơi cái tiểu mao cầu, bởi vì động tác của hắn không biết thế nào chuyển tới đằng trước đến, chính rơi vào hắn trán.

Cánh tay của hắn bởi vì từ chụp duỗi ra ống kính một nửa, còn lại một cánh tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu vai.

Kia là ban đêm, không có người nào, đèn đường mờ nhạt ánh đèn vẩy vào bọn hắn bên cạnh thân, rõ ràng còn là mang theo hàn ý đầu mùa xuân, lại nhìn trong lòng người ấm áp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm tấm hình kia một hồi lâu, chuyên chú nước mắt đều nhanh rơi xuống.

Hắn xoay người, nhìn xem Khương Daniel còn đang mặc cho hắn phân công cố gắng chứa ảnh chụp, đột nhiên liền nở nụ cười.

Hắn luôn luôn đang xoắn xuýt thứ gì đâu, kỳ thật trân quý nhất một mực không cần ý đồ giữ lại, vẫn tại bên cạnh hắn.

"Niel, ta muốn ăn dưới lầu nhà kia cửa hàng giá rẻ tam giác cơm tháng."

-

Lẫm thời tiết mùa đông gió phá ở trên mặt liền cùng đao chèo thuyền qua đây đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu che phủ tròn vo, nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo Khương Daniel sau lưng.

Sắc trời đã muộn rất nhiều, trong đêm trời lạnh, trong khu cư xá cũng không có người đi lại, chỉ có mấy ngọn đèn đường kiên trì bền bỉ tản ra yếu ớt ánh sáng.

Khương Daniel đi mấy bước liền dừng lại chờ một chút đi ở phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu, về sau dứt khoát liền dắt qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nhét vào trong túi sách của mình.

Từ đơn nguyên cửa đến cửa tiểu khu đường rất dài, đi qua đại khái muốn hai trăm bước khoảng cách.

Đây là có một lần Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cãi nhau, mình từ bọn hắn Seoul nhà chạy đến nơi này lúc nhàm chán đếm được.

Khương Daniel trên thân nóng, mùa đông thời điểm cũng vượng như một đám lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn kéo, hái hạ thủ bao bị Khương Daniel thu tại một cái khác trong túi, bọn hắn tại cái kia trong túi mười ngón đan xen, dán thật chặt cùng một chỗ trong lòng bàn tay tràn đầy mồ hôi.

Khương Daniel một cái khác trên cánh tay treo lấy bọn hắn vừa mới mua được tam giác cơm tháng cùng gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, xanh xanh đỏ đỏ đóng gói chứa ở tiện lợi trong túi, theo lấy động tác của bọn hắn lúc ẩn lúc hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từ trong túi sách của mình vươn tay, kéo bên trên Khương Daniel cánh tay.

"Hôm nay người đại diện ca nói ta bị ngươi làm hư." Khóe môi của hắn nổi lên chút cười, "Hắn nói ta mấy năm gần đây bén nhọn rất nhiều, bởi vì hôm nay ta không vui đỗi một cái không có phân tấc phóng viên."

Khương Daniel nghe nói như thế lại đứng vững lại, trong túi giao ác ngón tay càng phát ra gấp.

"Chúng ta công khai đi."

Cũng không phải là nói đùa thần sắc, khóe mắt nốt ruồi đều phảng phất lại thâm sâu chút, kiên định đến nỗi ngay cả con ngươi đều thít chặt.

"Không muốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, cảm thấy mình lại có chút khó tin, hắn cùng Khương Daniel khoảng thời gian này cãi nhau dây dẫn nổ kỳ thật liền là công khai vấn đề, thế nhưng là khi đáp án bày ở trước mặt hắn lúc, hắn lại cảm thấy không tất yếu.

Không cách nào tại toàn thế giới trước mặt cho hắn đưa lên thịnh đại nhất quà sinh nhật, không cách nào trước mặt người khác kể ra yêu thương, không cách nào làm cho toàn thế giới nhìn thấy hạnh phúc của bọn hắn.

Thế nhưng là kia có như thế nào đâu?

Tại đêm khuya đèn đường mờ vàng hạ, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn qua nhiệt liệt hoa anh đào, bọn hắn dắt tay tản bộ tại trong đêm, hai trái tim đụng vào nhau.

Bọn hắn luôn luôn cùng một chỗ, bọn hắn đều là biết đến.

Cái này đủ.

Hắn lại đột nhiên nhớ tới hôm trước cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng nhau ăn cơm lúc nói qua chủ đề tới.

Khi đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi hắn hạnh phúc sao, nếu như lại lại một lần, sẽ còn nghĩa không phản cố vấn đi theo Khương Daniel đi xuống đi.

Khi đó hắn không có trả lời, nhưng là bây giờ, hắn đột nhiên có đáp án.

Từ đơn nguyên cửa đến cửa tiểu khu đường ước chừng có hai trăm bước, thế nhưng là hắn nguyện ý cùng Khương Daniel đi cả một đời.


	201. Chapter 201

【 Dan Ung 】 để hắn hạ xuống

Ý thức lưu 🚗, tại che đậy biên giới thăm dò.

occ, xin chớ lên cao chân nhân.

___

Nếu như ngươi có thể để cho hắn hạ xuống, ít nhất phải, hạ xuống trong ngực của ngươi.

_

"Niel. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này thanh âm luôn luôn ngoài ý muốn phát câm, khỏa ba tầng mật ong sau bịt đường, nhiệt độ nóng bỏng ngưng tụ thành ngọt ngào khí tức tại không lớn không gian bên trong quanh quẩn, đụng trên sàn nhà bị ném ở một đoàn trên áo ngủ, nhiệt liệt to gan dùng sắc, đắp lên lấy phức tạp hoa văn, diễm lệ tục khí nhưng lại khó được đơn thuần, tiếp theo dâng lên từng đợt lượn vòng gợn sóng.

Hắn đưa bàn tay bày ra tại bên người khe hở bên trên, chậm rãi nắm chặt, sau đó hư vô bắt lấy dưới thân ga giường, cạn triệt chi cá, đánh tơi bời, không có phương hướng cùng sinh mệnh lực.

"Không sao, thả lỏng."

Khương Daniel ngồi thẳng lên đến hôn ánh mắt của hắn, đầu lưỡi một chút xíu đụng vào khóe mắt của hắn, thăm dò đồng dạng rụt về lại lại duỗi ra đến, gãi quát cả trái tim đều theo thân thể hóa thành một vũng nước.

Hắn thả chậm hô hấp, cả người có chút bên trên ưỡn lồng ngực, làn da cùng làn da khăng khít khe hở tiếp xúc, dinh dính mồ hôi từ kề sát khe hở bên trong chảy xuôi hoạt động, chậm phảng phất sóng biếc bên trong cây rong, nhu nhu theo gợn sóng phiêu diêu.

Thô ráp bựa lưỡi cùng tỉ mỉ làn da tiếp xúc kích thích một tầng tinh mịn phản ứng dây chuyền, nồng đậm dài nhỏ lông mi tích lũy thành một đoàn bị quấn tiến một lời nóng bỏng bên trong, cùng thử căn nguyên cùng một chỗ rung động.

Cổ Ai Cập môn nông thần an tọa ở to lớn đá hoa cương trên bảo tọa, hắn cả đêm canh gác lấy tinh tinh, mỗi khi phồn tinh lấp lóe lúc, hắn liền phát ra sảng khoái reo hò, sau đó liền trầm mặc không nói. *

Hắn lại nhớ lại giấc mộng kia, rả rích nhu nhu trào lên đến trong trái tim của hắn đến, phảng phất khoan hậu bàn tay dùng mười phần mười lực lượng áp xuống tới.

Cái kia nhỏ hẹp luyện tập trong phòng, quanh mình đều là lan tràn ra màu lam, camera lên đỉnh đầu mở ra tham lam miệng, muốn thôn phệ hết hết thảy bí mật.

Khương Daniel tắt đèn, toàn bộ không gian trong chốc lát trở nên bất tỉnh tối, Ung Thánh Hựu thích nghi bóng tối luôn luôn tương đối chậm chạp, hẹn là qua hồi lâu, hắn mới nhìn rõ Khương Daniel nhăn lại lông mày cùng nhàn nhạt hình dáng, khoan hậu bả vai kết nối lấy cánh tay đem hắn ngăn ở một góc trên vách tường, gần như run rẩy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi hối hận không?"

Hắn không nói lời nào, cúi đầu nhìn lấy bọn hắn chống đỡ mũi chân, nhiệt độ kém cùng hình thể kém, lạnh lẽo cùng nhiệt liệt, khoan hậu cùng tinh tế.

Hắn lại tiếp tục ngẩng đầu, đen như mực camera như cũ miệng mở rộng tham lam nhìn lấy bọn hắn, cái cổ đột ngột kéo dài, hắn vốn không dùng làm như vậy, nhưng hắn nhón chân lên, hai tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel đồng dạng kéo dài cổ, rút ngắn, dán lên kia hai mảnh run rẩy môi.

"Ta làm liền không hối hận."

Hắn đem đầu tựa ở hắn khoan hậu trên bờ vai, thề điên cuồng nhiệt liệt, nhìn chăm chú tấm kia đen như mực tham lam miệng.

Đỉnh đầu phảng phất nổ tung một trận pháo hoa, xán lạn ánh sáng chiếu sáng đen nhánh màn trời, một nháy mắt rút ngắn lại sát na tan biến, chỉ để lại màu xám đen cặn bã, rơi xuống mắt người trước còn không cam tâm thiêu đốt sau cùng nhiệt lượng thừa.

Ấm áp đầu lưỡi điểm lên gương mặt nốt ruồi, động tuyến không đổi dao động, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tránh, cuối cùng cũng chỉ hướng Khương Daniel trong ngực co lại, nho nhỏ một đoàn, bả vai đều chen thành một cái không lớn đường cong.

"Ngươi không cần khẩn trương, ta cũng sẽ không ăn ngươi."

Khương Daniel cười lên, nắm chặt cánh tay ôm ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, cúi đầu xuống bờ môi tới gần tai của hắn bên cạnh, thanh âm trầm thấp mà vẩn đục, tiếp theo trùm lên hắn vành tai thời điểm còn mang vẻ run rẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp bị thanh âm này chấn động đến loạn phân tấc, càng phát ý loạn thần mê.

Màn trời thấp rủ xuống xán lạn tinh không, tại gặp được ngươi lúc, đầy trời tinh tinh đều rơi vào trước mắt ta.

Lưu tinh lấp lánh đêm trước bầu trời giống như đều càng đen tối một chút, mơ hồ cất giấu xán lạn, sau đó trong phút chốc ném xuống tới.

Băn khoăn tại trên da công thành đoạt đất chi chiến chuyển di trận địa, trượt đến cổ thời khắc ý mút cắn đột xuất hầu kết, Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nổi nuốt, lại bị người nhéo nhéo sau lưng thịt mềm, dính người rên rỉ đứt quãng tràn ra tới, xinh xắn tươi đẹp.

Tháng bảy đêm hè bên trong nóng bức không khí nhấp nhô bị cửa sổ cách trở bên ngoài, bên trong thấm lạnh băng thoải mái đột nhiên lên cao rất nhiều, không cách nào tạo nên chênh lệch nhiệt độ ngay cả hơi nước đều bốc hơi hầu như không còn.

Làm nguyệt ra Đông Lĩnh, sáng trong ánh trăng lọt vào cửa sổ bên trong đánh vào giao thoa hô hấp bên trên, từng tầng từng tầng trào lên đi mà nhiều lần chạy tới, dáng vẻ hào sảng không bị trói buộc.

Ngày bình thường che hoàn hảo xương quai xanh thịnh ở như nước ánh trăng, khẽ đung đưa ra bóng đêm mị hoặc, đầu ngón tay điểm nhẹ liền dập dờn ra phức tạp gợn sóng, tầng tầng trải ra lại nằng nặng trào lên, gột rửa ra toàn bộ đêm tình.

"Ngươi khi đó cười rất ít, đôi môi thật mỏng nhấp cùng một chỗ, giống thụ bao lớn ủy khuất giống như."

Đều nói môi mỏng người phụ bạc bạc tình bạc nghĩa, nhưng đến cùng không ai nói qua cái này môi mỏng khỏa tiến trong môi như thế nào tiêu hồn phệ xương, xen vào nhau hô hấp đan dệt ra thanh cạn làn điệu, đàn triều tiên diễn tấu cổ khúc, vòng quanh non xanh nước biếc ngâm nga ra cổ kim truyền xướng ca dao.

Sơn cốc dòng suối xoay quanh dâng lên sương mù, lưu thoán bốc hơi cuối cùng cũng không thấy bóng dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thăm dò tính dò xét đứng người dậy, hư hư ôm Khương Daniel eo, hắn đối với việc này luôn luôn kiệm lời mà tắt tiếng, không tiến không lùi, bị buộc đến mê loạn cũng chỉ bất quá cắn răng không ra miệng, chỉ lần này, hắn ngược lại đột nhiên nghĩ phóng túng một lần.

Khó được tiến công là chất xúc tác, đốt miếng lửa đèn cồn nhẹ nhàng thiêu đốt, lật đổ tới lui, doanh doanh lại như nước, băng hỏa hai trọng, khó nhịn lại kích thích.

Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ đều là thẳng tiến người, được ám chỉ tự nhiên là càng thêm kịch liệt, mới là đè ép vẻ thanh tỉnh, lúc này liền bắt đầu tùy ý.

Bàn tay ấm áp từ sau lưng bắt đầu rơi vào mỗi phiến trên da thịt, thánh địa tuần hành, tỉ mỉ, lật qua lật lại băn khoăn tại lãnh thổ phía trên, chập trùng sơn phong cần nóng bỏng lôi cuốn, buông xuống bình dã xẹt qua thanh phong thăm dò.

Dừng ở rậm rạp núi rừng bên trong, thanh phong không đến, mà nóng bỏng chưa tới.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống, ấm áp thăm dò, nóng ướt bao khỏa, ngay cả khóe môi cười đều nhiệt liệt ba phần.

"Ngươi nóng sao?"

Hắn ngẩng đầu, khóe mắt đều khắp bên trên đỏ, liệu nguyên đồng dạng, lại chăm chú nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu tan rã con ngươi, đổi bàn tay động tác không ngừng, kích thích dưới thân người hếch lưng, cạn triệt chi cá đồng dạng bất lực giãy dụa.

"Ngươi không muốn như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi chữ mỗi câu phun ra, hắn nghĩ đưa tay kéo Khương Daniel tay, thế nhưng là trên thân khí lực phảng phất bị rút khô đồng dạng, nhu nhu chỉ để lại cho hắn hô hấp dư lực.

Công thành đoạt đất kẻ xâm lược đã chuyển đổi công kích trạng thái, lý trí bị thiêu đốt vỡ vụn, thâm nhập vào thân thể dị vật vô tự thăm dò, một lần sâu qua một lần.

"Ta khi đó luôn luôn sợ hãi, cười có làm được cái gì, đổi không được dũng khí."

Hắn không giống, phiêu diêu mười năm, không có chỗ ở cố định, tồn mười phần tâm tư, hoa ngàn phần cố gắng, nghênh đón hiện tại vạn phần kết cục.

Một sợi dây buộc ở trên người, nhẹ nhàng tại không trung đi lại, hắn không có khói lửa lộng lẫy, cũng không thể giống chim chóc như vậy di chuyển, chỉ có thể xa xa tung bay ở không trung.

"Ta đem tuyến phóng tới trong tay ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, ngàn vạn khói lửa tại trước mắt hắn lần nữa nổ tung.

Đẳng cấp đánh giá lúc doanh doanh mà lúng túng cười, tằm thất mở cầu lúc trùng điệp bước chân, đài truyền hình trên cầu thang bóng lưng cùng ngóng nhìn, hậu trường nắm chặt lấy nhau mười ngón đan xen tay, hợp giếng không sợ hãi chạy hướng tương lai bước chân, còn có ngàn vạn người chú mục hạ nhiệt liệt ôm.

Bay đi, rơi đi.

Nóng bỏng thân thể đột nhập khảm tiến đến thuộc về người bên ngoài cực nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu triển khai thân thể, buông lỏng đề phòng, không sợ hãi nghênh đón kẻ xâm lược.

Vỡ vụn khí tức cùng không sợ rên rỉ đều bị một lần nữa khỏa tiến xen lẫn trong môi, bọn hắn lại một lần nữa không sợ hãi chạy về phía không biết thế giới.

Tại lẫn nhau thời gian cùng trong vũ trụ tùy ý lóng lánh quang huy.

Gần như tử vong khô kiệt, khó mà chịu được nhiệt liệt, cuối cùng ngay cả thút thít đều không thể giải quyết.

Hắn nghe được Khương Daniel chỉ vào trái tim nói.

"Hạ xuống đi, ở đây."

Hắn, để hắn hạ xuống.

___

* tuyển từ « nhanh Nhạc Vương tử »


	202. Chapter 202

【 Dan Ung 】 vừa phải ỷ lại

Bát go phát sóng thời điểm viết, về sau một mực gác lại.

Hiện tại bổ sung sau cũng cảm thấy loạn thất bát tao không biết tại biểu đạt thứ gì.

Hết thảy đều là occ, xin đừng nên lên cao chân nhân.

Chúng ta Ung Ung muốn một mực khỏe mạnh, không muốn bệnh trở lại.

... ... . . .

1.

"Thật không biết ngươi cứng như vậy chống đỡ có ý gì?"

Kim Tại Hoán đem Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán đã khăn lông ấm lấy xuống, sờ sờ hắn hay là nóng lên cái trán, lại ngay sau đó thay đổi một cái khác thấm ướt khăn mặt dán đi lên.

"Đau cũng không nói, khổ sở cũng không nói, sinh bệnh đều không nói, muốn ta ta cũng sinh khí."

Ai nói tới, MMO luyện tập cuộc sống nhiều nhất, hiện tại cũng nên thêm một cái Kim Tại Hoán đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh.

Từ bắt đầu mì sợi tích đầu não phiêu hốt diễn hóa thành toàn thân không còn chút sức lực nào, tiếp theo càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, cuối cùng rốt cục tại hành trình kết thúc sau vào đêm đó lên sốt cao.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là không nguyện ý cho người ta thêm phiền phức tính cách, co lại trong chăn nhẫn một đêm, về sau thực tế nhịn không được, thứ hai Thiên Thiên còn không có sáng liền gõ mở Kim Tại Hoán cửa phòng.

"Bệnh viện cũng không đi, ngươi liền bướng bỉnh đi."

"Buổi chiều còn có thu đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên bờ môi lộ ra cái cũng không dễ nhìn tiếu dung, bị Kim Tại Hoán ghét bỏ nhìn thoáng qua.

"Ngươi đều như vậy còn muốn đi ghi chép tiết mục, ngươi không muốn sống rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán là thật sinh khí, méo miệng gương mặt thịt căng phồng, đâm một chút liền có thể nhân bánh xuống dưới thật là nhiều loại trình độ kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên nói cái gì có thể tiêu trừ Kim Tại Hoán nộ khí, váng đầu hồ hồ, không đầy một lát liền ngủ thiếp đi.

Chi sau xảy ra chuyện gì liền thật không nhớ rõ, chỉ cảm thấy thân thể mềm nhũn, trong đầu phảng phất có cái gì dinh dính chất lỏng đang sôi trào thiêu đốt, mơ mơ màng màng ngăn chặn hắn tất cả suy nghĩ.

Phảng phất bên ngoài trong không gian có người ồn ào náo động, rất ồn ào náo, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mở to mắt để bọn hắn không được ầm ĩ, thế nhưng là thực tế là không có khí lực, cố gắng một lần, lại lần nữa tiến vào mê man.

Lại tỉnh lại thời điểm là tại trong bệnh viện, sáng loáng một mảnh bạch, mùi thuốc sát trùng tranh nhau chen lấn tiến vào trong lỗ mũi của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu há to miệng, trong cổ họng khô ráo không phát ra được thanh âm nào, hắn đi lòng vòng thân thể, liền thấy người đại diện chính phục ở bên cạnh hắn đang ngủ say.

Hẳn là ngủ được cảnh giác, cảm giác được động tác của hắn liền mở mắt, mới tỉnh mơ hồ sức lực còn không có xua tan, liền vô ý thức đi sờ trán của hắn, một hồi lâu mới thật dài thở ra một hơi.

"Liền tiểu tử ngươi có thể chống đỡ, chống đỡ đi, lúc này chống đến bệnh viện đến."

Nói xong lại đau lòng dìu hắn, rót chén nước còn tỉ mỉ cắm cây ống hút.

Nước ấm thấm qua cuống họng miễn cưỡng tìm về chút thanh âm, quay chụp sợ là nhất định phải chậm trễ, hắn có chút tự trách cúi đầu không nói lời nào, người đại diện cũng hiểu được hắn tâm tư, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn an ủi.

"Đừng gượng chống, đối thân thể không tốt."

Trên đầu mũi đột nhiên tuôn đi qua một trận ghen tuông, làm cho hắn kém chút rơi lệ, lời này rất quen thuộc, ai cũng đã nói giống như.

"Đừng gượng chống, khổ sở thời điểm bờ vai của ta mượn ngươi a."

2.

Doãn Trí Thánh là ngày thứ hai buổi chiều tới, trên mặt trang còn không có gỡ, đẩy cửa ra thời điểm sắc mặt không tốt lắm, hướng về sau đầu nhìn qua, la hét, "Muốn vào tiến, không tiến đi nhanh lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa vặn rút châm, ngồi ở trên giường ăn người đại diện mua được cháo, nghe thấy hắn động tĩnh ngẩng đầu, liền nhìn xem Khương Daniel một mặt không được tự nhiên đi theo Doãn Trí Thánh đi tới.

Hắn một ngụm cháo còn không có nuốt xuống, kẹt tại trong cổ họng, trên mặt nhất thời đỏ một mảnh, ho khan làm sao cũng không nhịn được.

Doãn Trí Thánh bận rộn lo lắng lấy chạy tới muốn giúp đỡ, còn chưa đi hai bước, liền bị Khương Daniel bỏ lại đằng sau.

"Ngươi ăn từ từ, làm sao liền bị nghẹn đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị sang cuống họng đau không chịu nổi, sinh lý tính nước mắt lưu mặt mũi tràn đầy, kháng cự đẩy Khương Daniel đập vào trên lưng hắn tay, khí lực không lớn, muốn cự còn nghênh giống như.

"Ngươi đừng đụng ta."

Trong thanh âm mang theo bảy phần phẫn nộ cùng ba phần xa cách, đem trong không khí xấu hổ khí tức nháy mắt ngưng tụ.

Khương Daniel nghe được hắn lời này, bàn tay ngừng giữa không trung đột nhiên không có động tác, chân tay luống cuống.

Doãn Trí Thánh từ trước đến nay là hòa hoãn không khí hảo thủ, đuổi đi Khương Daniel đi bệnh viện phòng ăn mua chút ăn uống đến an ủi bọn hắn hạ hành trình còn chưa ăn cơm dạ dày, chờ nhìn người ra phòng bệnh mới ngồi xuống, giúp đỡ thu đồ trên bàn, cho Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tới một chén nước.

"Các ngươi lại náo thứ gì đâu, coi như muốn ồn ào, cũng không thể cầm thân thể của mình nói đùa a."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không nói lời nào, một hồi lâu ngẩng đầu lên thời điểm, con mắt mê mê mang mang một mảnh, nồng đậm lông mi bị nước mắt thấm ướt, vê cùng một chỗ có chút chật vật.

"Ca, ta có phải là rất tồi tệ."

"Có cái gì hỏng bét?" Doãn Trí Thánh kéo qua cái ghế một bên ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, "Giữa người yêu, nào có hỏng bét cái thuyết pháp này đâu?"

"Ca?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng sợ mở to mắt, muốn phủ nhận cái gì, thế nhưng là lại không ra nửa câu tới.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel kết giao một mực là bí mật làm việc, ngày bình thường hai người khóa lại cửa làm cái gì đều cảm giác phải thiên hạ thái bình, lại không muốn ngay cả không cùng bọn hắn một tầng ca ca đều hiểu được.

Trên lưng hiện lên một tầng mồ hôi, đem quần áo bệnh nhân dán thật chặt ở trên người.

"Ngươi không cần lo lắng, liền ta biết mà thôi."

Doãn Trí Thánh cầm qua trên mặt bàn quả táo liền hướng miệng bên trong đưa, "Ta cùng Niel cùng một chỗ nhiều năm như vậy, đối với hắn cũng coi là hiểu rõ. Kia tiểu tử thấy ai cũng như cái học sinh tiểu học, vẻn vẹn ở trước mặt ngươi liền một bộ nam tử hán bộ dáng, thật sự cho rằng người bên ngoài cũng nhìn không ra a."

"Ngược lại là các ngươi lần này cãi nhau, thế nhưng là ai cũng nhìn ra, thực tế không được liền đánh một trận, còn tại trước mặt chúng ta còn đóng vai cái gì huynh hữu đệ cung đâu, cũng không chê mệt hoảng."

Camera không ở trước mắt thời điểm, Doãn Trí Thánh nói chuyện liền không có ôn nhu như vậy, luôn luôn nói trúng tim đen, có thể đâm nhiều chuẩn liền nhiều chuẩn.

Ai nói tới, ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo, trong cuộc u mê.

3.

Kỳ thật muốn người bên ngoài nói lên Ung Thánh Hựu đến, không có gì hơn mấy cái như vậy hình dung từ, soái khí, thú vị, ôn nhu.

Nhưng những này ưu điểm, biểu hiện ra cho Khương Daniel thời điểm, liền hoàn toàn biến bộ dáng , tùy hứng, cố chấp, bản thân.

Người luôn luôn đem mình ác liệt một mặt hiện ra cho có thể bao dung mình người, đây là chí lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ có một lần tiết mục bên trong người chủ trì hỏi qua bọn hắn một vấn đề.

Nếu như có thể, ngươi nhất muốn trở thành thành viên bên trong ai?

Hắn luôn luôn thốt ra không làm bất cứ chút do dự nào lựa chọn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, có lẽ đối với người khác xem ra là cái gì cùng tuổi bằng hữu thương nghiệp lẫn nhau thổi, nhưng lời này có mấy phần thực tình, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình biết.

"Mẫn Huyền tướng mạo ôn nhu, tính cách ôn nhu, nói chuyện ôn nhu. . ."

Hắn cho ra dạng này nguyên nhân, mấy cái lý do không ở ngoài đều là ôn nhu.

Ta quá mức bén nhọn, bất luận đúng đúng dài vẫn là tính cách. Lời này hắn nuốt vào trong bụng, cho dù Khương Daniel bởi vì cái này ghen ghét vài ngày, hắn cũng quả thực là không có nói ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel là tại Produce kết thúc sau bắt đầu yêu đương, khi đó cảm thấy khổ tận cam lai, cho nên đối với đã phải tình cảm cũng không tại che giấu, hắn luôn luôn rất thanh tỉnh, thế nhưng là gặp gỡ Khương Daniel thổ lộ lúc, hắn lại đột nhiên nghĩ để cho mình điên cuồng một lần.

Kỳ thật cũng không có gì không giống địa phương, hay là cùng một chỗ phấn đấu, bất quá là làm bạn tại lẫn nhau bên người thân phận khác biệt.

Trước kia khổ sở thời điểm chỉ có thể lẫn nhau làm một cái tương hỗ cổ vũ high five, mà bây giờ có thể dắt tay, ôm, hôn.

Mà cùng một chỗ về sau ma sát lại càng ngày càng nhiều, tất cả nhỏ bé nhân tố đều có thể thành vì bọn họ cãi lộn lý do.

Những cái kia tại để người xem ra đối ngoại ôn nhu, chỉ hướng Khương Daniel thời điểm, đều biến bệnh thành bén nhọn, cùng bọn đệ đệ quá phận tiếp xúc, đối với mình sơ sót chiếu cố vấn, cũng bắt đầu lần lượt trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu bắt bẻ Khương Daniel lý do.

Thậm chí, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghĩ không ra bọn hắn lần này chiến tranh lạnh lý do.

Doãn Trí Thánh đem quả táo hạch ném vào trong thùng rác về sau, cũng không có chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu đáp án, thở dài, sờ sờ đầu của hắn.

"Ngươi đến cùng đang lo lắng cái gì đâu?"

"Là vấn đề của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ, ánh nắng giống như không có như vậy chướng mắt, hắn giơ tay lên cõng cản ở trước mắt, hốc mắt chua xót để hắn khó mà mở to mắt, liền âm thanh bên trong đều nhiều hơn mấy phần khàn khàn.

"Ca, ta rất sợ hãi, ta gần nhất thậm chí đang nghĩ, ta đến cùng có thích hợp hay không làm nghệ nhân?"

4.

"Nói bậy, ngươi không thích hợp ai thích hợp, khiêu vũ ca hát cùng tướng mạo, nơi nào không đều là trời sinh nghệ nhân?"

Doãn Trí Thánh có thể bị chọn làm đội trưởng không phải không có lý, vô luận là nhìn vấn đề hay là an ủi người luôn luôn có thể rất có tác dụng, ước chừng là khác biệt lịch duyệt, để người vốn có mềm mại đều quá không giống nhau.

"Nhưng ta mỗi ngày đều cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, mệt mỏi tới ngón tay đầu cũng không nguyện ý động một cái, thế nhưng là đại não lại hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh để ta khó mà ngủ.

Produce lúc rất mệt mỏi, mỗi ngày đều có áp lực vô hình tại đầu ta đỉnh hóa thành một đám mây, toàn bộ đem ta bao lại, về sau kết thúc, ta cho là ta có thể thả lỏng một ít, thế nhưng là, ta yêu Khương Daniel."

Người nếu là đối vì loại nào đó tình cảm nhớ mãi không quên lúc, kiểu gì cũng sẽ vào thời khắc ấy mang theo không hiểu mềm mại, coi như mỏi mệt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cười, đang nói tới Khương Daniel thời điểm.

"Yêu hắn lúc rất mệt mỏi, che miệng nhắm mắt lại nhịn xuống tình yêu của mình không muốn phát tán, tựa như là có một đạo co vào dây thừng buộc ở trên người đồng dạng, vô luận ta như thế nào làm, đều sẽ đem ta trói buộc thật chặt, ta không có như thế sức chịu đựng đi, không lúc thanh tỉnh, hay là tỏ tình, sau đó, chúng ta vậy mà tại cùng một chỗ."

Tình yêu khiến người mỏi mệt, tựa như là bị giam tiến tơ vàng trong lồng hoàng oanh, vẫn như cũ có thể hát ra êm tai tiếng ca, chỉ là tâm cảnh lại không còn như trước.

"Cùng một chỗ lúc rất mệt mỏi, ta không có cảm giác an toàn, ta cũng không hiểu biết hắn đối với ta là ỷ lại hay là tình yêu, thế nhưng là nhu nhược lại để cho ta không dám phóng ra một bước, ta cẩn thận từng li từng tí duy trì chút tình cảm này, vì thế ta từ bỏ rất nhiều, nhưng vẫn chưa được, tựa như là bị chứa ở trong suốt trong túi nhựa đồng dạng, ta liền hô hấp đều phải cố gắng khống chế, ta thật mệt mỏi quá, mệt đến không còn có biện pháp đi xuống."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít nói ra dạng này lớn đoạn, trên thực tế tại để người xem ra ôn nhu mà tình cảm phong phú người hẳn là cảm tính, thế nhưng là sự thật vừa vặn tương phản, hắn luôn luôn một người một mình, vô luận xảy ra chuyện gì, đều đặt ở trong lòng của mình.

Đoàn tổng thời điểm cùng đệ đệ thổ lộ tâm tình tán phiếm ước chừng là lần đầu tiên, nói mình nằm ở trên tay lái tùy ý khóc lớn thời điểm, mặc dù trên mặt có thoải mái, thế nhưng là trong lòng vẫn là ầm ầm sóng dậy.

Mà chính là chuyện này, hắn cùng Khương Daniel xuất hiện từ trước tới nay lần thứ nhất nhất là nghiêm trọng chiến tranh lạnh.

Bọn hắn đều không thể minh bạch đối phương tại tình cảm kiềm chế thời điểm phương thức xử lý.

"Ca cho tới nay đều coi ta là làm hài tử đi, ta đến cùng là cỡ nào không thể ỷ lại, ngươi tình nguyện bởi vì một ca khúc mà nằm ở trên tay lái khóc rống, cũng không nguyện ý nói cho thật là ta?"

Kia là hắn chỉ cảm thấy không thể nói lý, kiềm chế ở trong lòng lửa bị cái gì lập tức nhóm lửa, hừng hực dâng lên đến lửa rìa ngọn núi.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta không phải ngươi thỏa mãn đại nam tử chủ nghĩa tâm lý tiểu cô nương."

Tình yêu làm sao liền cho lẫn nhau một thanh lợi kiếm đâu, không lúc thanh tỉnh lại một kiếm một kiếm đâm vào lẫn nhau mẫn cảm nhất vết thương.

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ một tháng thời điểm, bọn hắn cùng đi Giang Nguyên đạo nhìn ngày kế tiếp ra.

Phảng phất là mang theo cái gì nghi thức cảm giác đồng dạng, hai người tại viêm hạ bên trong che phủ lẫn nhau đều nhận không ra trình độ, ngồi lên rạng sáng xe lửa.

Kỳ thật cũng không có bao nhiêu người, toàn bộ toa xe trừ hai người bọn hắn liền một đôi tóc hoa râm vợ chồng già, thấp giọng phảng phất là đang thảo luận cái gì giống như.

Khương Daniel tại dưới mặt bàn len lén đi nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, đạt được sau híp mắt cười đến thoải mái.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị sự can đảm của hắn hù đến, dùng chút khí lực muốn tránh thoát, thế nhưng là yếu thể chất cùng bắp thịt cả người so sánh để hắn phản kháng không có bao nhiêu ý nghĩa, Khương Daniel đem hắn tựa ở trên bả vai mình, thấp giọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói.

"Không sao, ca về sau không muốn gượng chống, mặc kệ là khổ sở hay là bất cứ lúc nào, bờ vai của ta đều vô điều kiện cho ngươi mượn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, chỉ từ dưới mặt bàn dùng ngón tay tách ra Khương Daniel ngón tay, mười ngón đan xen.

Bọn hắn cuối cùng không nhìn được ngày đó mặt trời mọc, tiếp cận rạng sáng bắt đầu trời mưa, tí tách tí tách không ngừng biến lớn, đến mục đích lúc sau đã diễn hóa thành mưa to.

Khương Daniel miễn cưỡng khen cùng hắn đứng tại đường ray trước, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn an ủi hắn.

"Nhìn không thành cũng rất tốt, lần tiếp theo, chúng ta còn có thể mang theo vô tận chờ đợi mà tới."

Khi đó hay là tương hỗ dựa sát vào nhau.

Hai người cùng một chỗ sau liền có bên thứ ba không thể đụng chạm giới hạn, rất nhiều việc nhỏ chậm rãi tính gộp lại liền bắt đầu trở nên bén nhọn.

Đâm đến lẫn nhau trên người cảm giác đau lại kém xa tít tắp trong lòng đau dữ dội.

"Ca, ta thậm chí nghĩ, ta có phải là nên cùng Niel nói chia tay đâu, ta luôn luôn mang đến cho hắn bối rối, rõ ràng hắn như vậy tốt, tất cả mọi người nên thích hắn, thế nhưng là ta. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói không được, từng mảng lớn đầm nước xuyên qua ngón tay chạy trào ra.

"Thánh Hựu a, tự tôn là lưu cho mình, không phải hiện ra cho người yêu."

Doãn Trí Thánh thở dài, trên mặt trồi lên chút không rõ thần sắc, "Những lời này, ngươi không nên cùng ta nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hoảng hốt, ngẩng đầu thuận Doãn Trí Thánh ánh mắt nhìn sang.

Cửa phòng bệnh không biết lúc nào bị mở ra, Khương Daniel mang theo đồ ăn đứng tại cửa ra vào, trên mặt lạnh lùng như tuyết.

6.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, đem câu nói kia thu hồi đi, còn có ý nghĩ kia, cho ta quên mất không còn một mảnh."

Doãn Trí Thánh đến cùng là làm đội trưởng nhất có ánh mắt người, tại mắt thấy cái này một xấu hổ tình huống sau nhanh chóng nắm lên Khương Daniel mang tới một bộ phận đồ ăn sau nhanh chóng nhanh rời đi hiện trường phát hiện án.

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt còn hồng hồng, bứt rứt bất an nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel thu thập mua được đồ ăn.

Phảng phất lời mới rồi chưa nói qua đồng dạng, Khương Daniel rất là bình tĩnh chống lên trên giường bệnh bàn ăn, đem mua được đồ ăn bày để lên.

"Người đại diện ca nói ngươi mấy ngày nay không có ăn cái gì, cái kia cháo cũng không có mùi vị gì, ta nhìn ngươi cũng không ăn mấy ngụm, liền nhiều mua chút, ngươi ăn thêm một chút."

Là tức giận, thanh âm lạnh lùng có thể đóng băng vạn vật, người nhân khẩu bên trong đáng yêu mê người Samoyed a nóng giận như tháng chạp tuyết, chịu đựng giận báo, sau một khắc liền có thể gào thét sơn lâm.

"Niel, ta. . ."

"Chia tay sự tình, nghĩ cùng đừng nghĩ, " Khương Daniel đem một mảnh thịt kẹp đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước người trong chén, lại đem đũa nhét vào trong tay hắn, "Ngươi những cái kia bén nhọn, ta vô điều kiện tiếp nhận."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt đũa tay dần dần nắm chặt, nước mắt cũng một giọt một giọt rơi trước người, tích táp, cực giống ba tháng bên trong như bơ mưa xuân.

Doãn Trí Thánh nói không sai, Khương Daniel luôn luôn ở trước mặt hắn thể hiện ra tất cả nam tử khí khái, đối với người khác trước mặt nũng nịu xin khoan dung cẩu cẩu, ở trước mặt hắn lại cao lớn giống ngọn núi.

Lúc trước hắn luôn luôn nghĩ vậy có phải là Khương Daniel đại nam tử chủ nghĩa quấy phá, kỳ thật, hắn chỉ là muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu ỷ lại, loại này ỷ lại là người bên ngoài không có cách nào có, chỉ phần độc nhất, thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu một người.

Hai người cùng một chỗ lúc tương hỗ ỷ lại, tự tôn cũng là có thể chia sẻ cho lẫn nhau.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi qua đây, đem bả vai cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên cõng xát lau nước mắt, đợi đến Khương Daniel đi đến bên cạnh hắn kéo về phía sau ở hắn, trực tiếp vùi vào lồng ngực của hắn, gào khóc.

Khương Daniel cười cười, chụp sợ đầu của hắn , mặc cho lấy hắn khóc.

"Cùng với ngươi mỗi một ngày ta đều rất mừng rỡ, cần chữa trị không nên chạy đến không ai địa phương thút thít, đến ta trong ngực, nơi này so bất kỳ địa phương nào đều ấm áp, mà lại nó chỉ thuộc về ngươi."


	203. Chapter 203

The stars might be lost, and the moon might be gone.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng chân ngồi tại một nhà phục cổ thức quán cà phê cửa sổ thủy tinh trước, thất thần nhìn xem rộn rộn ràng ràng Paris đầu đường. Lúc chạng vạng tối ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ thủy tinh bắn ra tại hắn bên mặt bên trên, dư huy ấm áp nhan sắc phụ trợ hạ hắn bình thường sắc bén hình dáng cũng biến thành nhu hòa, má trái bên trên chòm sao cũng tựa hồ đang lóe ánh sáng.

Trong tay hắn ly kia tiêu đường macchiato mình nửa, ngẫu nhiên phát ra vừa vặn nhảy đến không muốn nghe ca khúc, hắn cầm lấy nghĩ giải tỏa thời điểm ngắm thấy sáng lên màn hình, phản xạ trời chiều đồng tử lại tối xuống.

Trên màn hình, hai cái tại hoàng hôn bờ biển hôn bóng người, dù nghịch quang mà nhìn không thấy hình dạng, nhưng nhìn xem hình dáng cũng có thể được bên trái chính là hắn, mà bên phải là một cái nam nhân khác, là hắn mối tình đầu tình nhân. Dù cho không cách nào nhìn gặp bọn họ thời khắc đó biểu lộ, nhưng là vẻn vẹn thông qua lam quang màn hình cũng có thể cảm nhận được trong tấm ảnh đầu người phát ra hạnh phúc.

Lấy xuống tai nghe lúc hắn lại cũng không có lòng nghe ca nhạc, tuyệt vời bao nhiêu nhạc khúc giờ khắc này ở hắn trong tai cũng chỉ sẽ trở thành tạp âm. Đem trên bàn điện thoại nhảy vào quần jean bên cạnh trong túi, hắn ngay cả chỉ uống nửa chén lạnh cà phê cũng không có mang đi, đẩy ra quán cà phê cửa thủy tinh liền rời đi.

Xuyên qua trong đám người lúc ấy các loại hồi ức cùng loạn thất bát tao cảm xúc dần dần xông vào huyết dịch tràn vào trong đầu, hắn tăng tốc bước chân đồng thời cái mũi chua chua, hốc mắt nóng lên, nước mắt liền không tranh khí tại chảy ra ngoài. Hắn loạn xạ dùng tay gạt đi nước mắt trên mặt, chịu đựng doanh tròng nước mắt liền hướng lữ điếm đi. Chạng vạng tối gió thổi ánh mắt của hắn có chút chát chát, ngẩng đầu trông thấy lữ cửa hàng cách mình chỉ có ba bước khoảng cách thời điểm không khỏi cảm tạ mình lười tính tình thay mình tuyển chọn cách lữ điếm gần nhất quán cà phê.

Hoàng hôn luôn luôn để hắn rất cảm tính, Thiên Thiên đều có rơi, rõ ràng thiết một năm khóa bình phong tại mười tháng trước nhìn xem liền đã không có tâm tình gì sóng động, nhưng Paris đầu đường hoàng hôn quá ôn nhu, để cho mình không chịu được nhớ tới hắn ôn nhu nét mặt tươi cười, gánh chịu lấy tưởng niệm nước mắt liền cái này dạng không bị khống chế rơi xuống.

"Ngươi thích nhất nơi nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu ổ ở trên ghế sa lon, theo tại Khương Daniel dày đặc trên lồng ngực.

" có ngươi địa phương đều thích." Khương Daniel đem lực chú ý từ điện thoại dời, cười sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu lông xù đầu.

"Đứng đắn một chút." Hắn phiến mở tay của hắn, dùng tay chống đỡ ghế sô pha đem cái mông hướng hắn xê dịch

"Ừm. . . Paris đi."

"Vậy sau này chúng ta đi chỗ đó cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên bên cạnh tay cơ tại cốc ca lục soát Paris, "Ngươi nhìn, bao nhiêu xinh đẹp."

"Ừm. Phải xem đi, mặc dù ta cũng rất muốn, nhưng cũng không phải nói muốn đi liền có thể đi. " Khương Daniel tiếp nhận điện thoại,

"Không có việc gì, chúng ta có nhiều thời gian." Nói xong cũng hướng Khương Daniel bả vai nằm, mặt bên trên tiếu dung tràn đầy hạnh phúc.

"Ừm." Hắn không có nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là sờ hắn đầu, khổ khổ cười.

XXX

"Đẹp thợ quay phim, ngươi không phải chỉ chụp tĩnh vật phong cảnh sao? Trước kia để ngươi chụp ta cũng không nhiều chụp, nói đập người không có ý nghĩa đem tử vật chụp sống mới là chụp ảnh niềm vui thú, làm gì gần nhất một mực chụp ta "Nhóm hai cái?" Bọn hắn đi chân đất dạo bước tại hoàng hôn bãi cát đường ven biển, bị trời chiều chiếu phải màu da cam nước biển thỉnh thoảng chụp lấy mắt cá chân bọn họ.

"Đem giờ khắc này chụp sống, chờ sau này ta không ở bên người ngươi thời điểm thật là tốt kỷ niệm.

"Nói cái gì ngốc. . ." Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện khe hở nắm lên máy ảnh, đỡ lấy sau gáy của hắn hướng bên mặt trời lặn. Còn chưa nói xong bị trên môi một hôn cắt đứt, nhanh cửa bị đè xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựng vào cổ của hắn, cánh môi tới nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve. Khương Daniel thả ra trong tay máy ảnh, tại hắn cái ót tay hướng sợi tóc của hắn duỗi, đầu ngón tay cùng phần môi mềm mại xúc cảm để hắn vì đó luân hãm, tiếp lấy eo của hắn trao đổi một cái lại dài lại thâm sâu hôn.

"Paris tạm thời là không có cách nào đi, trước hết cho ngươi cái pháp thức hôn sâu." Ung Thánh Hựu điều da tại hắn trên miệng mổ một chút.

"Một cái làm sao đủ." Khương Daniel nói xong cũng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu hướng nhà nghỉ dưỡng đi.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?" Rất rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu là đang giả ngu.

"Cái này." Khương Daniel tại liếm hắn có chút sưng đỏ miệng, môi lặng lẽ nhiễm lên một vòng không mang hảo ý cười, "Chính ngươi điểm lửa, mình linh."

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại tiệm cơm trên giường lớn, ngắm nhìn sương đồng dạng khoác đầy bầu trời đêm tinh tinh, nghĩ lên đi qua Paris trước đó Kim tại ương đối với hắn nói câu nói kia.

"Hắn chỉ là nói cho ta hắn tại Paris, sau đó liền cúp xong điện thoại. Hắn là dùng công cộng điện lời nói đánh tới, không có để lại phương thức liên lạc. Đối hắn còn nói cho ta hắn còn chưa có chết để ta đừng lo lắng."

Cho nên rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra, để hắn quyết ý trong một đêm cùng tất cả mọi người đoạn mất liên hệ, chạy tới cái này chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây địa phương. Chẳng lẽ thật là trúng tà sao? Tính hiện tại ngay cả người cũng còn không tìm được, nghĩ nhiều như vậy làm gì đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lật ca thân nhụt chí đem mặt mình hướng mềm mại gối đầu tạp, thật dài thán thở ra một hơi. Cho nên Khương Daniel ngươi đến cùng ở đâu? Khó nói chúng ta đúng như này duyên tận sao?

Hắn theo tay cầm lên đặt ở bên giường bản bút ký, lật ra sau tại hơn mười đi vẽ đầy cắt chữ trong đó không có họa hai hàng bên trên họa lằn ngang. Không có đi cảnh điểm đã cùng sổ tiết kiệm bên trong tiền đồng dạng càng ngày càng ít, hắn cái này hơn nửa tháng chỉ có ẩn hiện có người, Paris tiêu phí cũng không thấp, còn tiếp tục như vậy dự trữ đại khái sẽ bị từ mình tiêu hết.

Chỉ còn lại Luxembourg công viên, mặc dù cơ hội xa vời, nhưng hắn hay là quyết định ngày mai dây vào tìm vận may.

Hắn thu về bút ký, kéo đèn bàn chốt mở, tại đen nhánh trong phòng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn về phía cao cao lơ lửng giữa không trung vầng trăng sáng kia. Hắn không có đem màn cửa kéo lên, mềm mại ánh trăng chiếu lấy gian phòng mỗi một góc, bỗng nhiên để hắn nhớ tới ngày xưa mất ngủ thời điểm nằm tại bên cạnh hắn, mình cũng kiểu gì cũng sẽ nhìn xem hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi, viên kia giống nguyệt đồng dạng ôn nhu. Hắn tổng sẽ dùng ngón cái giống lông vũ đồng dạng nhẹ nhàng sát qua viên kia nốt ruồi, thời khắc đó hắn cảm thấy mình tựa hồ đem toàn thế giới ôn nhu đều nắm trong tay. Hắn đưa tay nắm một cái không khí, nắm một cái hắn tưởng niệm nhất ánh trăng.

Đêm nay cũng là nghĩ lấy hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ đêm.

Chính gặp cuối tuần, Luxembourg công viên người người nhốn nháo, từng thánh khiết vô hạ để ý tới có đôi có cặp tại trước mặt hắn xuyên qua đám người, chỉ muốn muốn tại lui tới biển người bên trong lại ra cái kia quen thuộc thân ảnh.

Dạo qua một vòng cũng giống đoán trước ở giữa không nhìn thấy muốn tìm người, đi ra công viên thuận đi đến cuối đường, hắn gặp gỡ một cái cầu nguyện hồ. Bình thường hắn cũng không tin những này, nhưng là hắn đáp ứng mình hôm nay lại tìm không thấy hắn về tiệm cơm liền phải đặt trước về nước vé máy bay. Khi đó, đợi một chiều phiếu mua quá gấp giá tiền là bình thường gấp đôi, mặc dù cơ hội rất xa vời, nhưng hoa nhiều tiền như vậy cùng thời gian, mình vẫn là hi vọng có thể gặp được hắn. Buổi sáng mua cà phê tìm trở về tiền lẻ còn trong túi, hắn đem bàn tay quần jean bên cạnh túi móc ra một viên tiền xu, ưng thuận nguyện sau chuẩn bị tiến trong ao lại một cái buông tay rớt xuống bên trên, tiền xu tại kém chút lăn tiến cống rãnh bên trong thời điểm bị một cái nam nhân dùng giày da chặn đứng.

Nam nhân xoay người nhặt lên dưới chân tiền xu sau hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi, ngẩng đầu thời khắc đó hắn đối đầu một đôi dụ đầy nước mắt mắt. Sau đó đầu lưỡi đụng tới bờ môi của mình lúc vị mặn cũng tại trên đầu lưỡi tan ra.

Không đến phiên ngươi không tin tà. Cầu nguyện hồ hiển linh.

Buổi trưa mặt trời đem trên mặt mang nước mắt cũng phơi bốc hơi, lưu lại mấy đi như ẩn như hiện vệt nước mắt, lưu lại khoáng vật muối làm cho gương mặt thép thép, nhưng so Viêm Dương càng xa là bọn hắn nhìn xem lẫn nhau kia ấm áp ánh mắt.

"Ngươi tiền xu." Hồi lâu, nam nhân ngăn chặn giọng mũi nói ra câu nói này.

"Khương Daniel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, chuẩn bị một năm lời kịch ở trước mặt hắn lại nhưng hóa thành theo từ ngữ từ miệng bên trong thả ra khói, tại không trung phiêu tán. Khương Daniel đi lên trước ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, chăm chú địa, không lưu một điểm khe hở, sau đó tại hắn cái trán rơi xuống một hôn.

"Đúng không. . ." Lời nói chưa rơi Khương Daniel liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn chặn môi. Hắn đem bàn tay hướng Khương Daniel phần gáy, đánh lấy hắn hướng mình mang. Hắn hôn đến có chút dùng sức, giống như là tại kể ra bất mãn của hắn những cái kia nhỏ cảm xúc, nhưng lại triền miên giống tại ôn nhu trút xuống lấy những năm gần đây đối với hắn tưởng niệm. Khương Daniel không có giống ngày xưa đồng dạng đoạt lại chủ quyền, chỉ là phối hợp với hắn , mặc cho hắn tại môi của mình lưỡi ở giữa lượn lờ.

"Đừng nói xin lỗi, ta chỉ muốn nghe ta yêu ngươi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi. Rất yêu, rất yêu." Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đem hắn tiếp vào lòng bên trong, bờ môi dán lỗ tai của hắn đứt quãng thiếp lại hôn. Hắn ấm áp môi tại hắn bên tai lưu luyến, nói tỉ mỉ lấy để hắn an tâm câu chữ.

"Vậy tại sao không rên một tiếng liền bỏ lại ta đến bên này?"

"Đi nước Anh làm giải phẫu, qua tới đây tĩnh dưỡng." Hắn chỉ chỉ cái ót, "Cái này lý trưởng đồ vật."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bàn tay hướng sau gáy của hắn, xuyên qua sợi tóc dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve giải phẫu vết thương khép lại sau lưu lại vết sẹo, "Vì cái gì không nói cho ta a đồ đần."

"Giải phẫu phong hiểm quá lớn, nếu như ta thật ra có chuyện gì, liền để ngươi làm làm ta là cái đi theo người khác chạy còn từ đây liền bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian lớn móng heo."

"Nếu là ta như vậy nghĩ ta hôm nay liền sẽ không tìm được tới đây. Bởi vì ta biết ngươi không

Sẽ."

"Nguyện còn hứa sao?" Hắn giơ tay lên bên trong tiền xu tại trước mắt hắn lung lay.

"Thành thật."

"Vậy ta hứa." Hắn đem tiền xu đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu giữa ngón tay, cầm thật chặt tay của hắn đem cứng rắn ném tiến cầu nguyện trong ao, "Hứa tay của chúng ta sẽ giống bây giờ đồng dạng, vĩnh viễn chăm chú tướng nắm, không còn xa cách nữa."

Chờ Thánh Hựu thu thập xong Khương Daniel đến lữ điếm đón hắn thời điểm màn đêm buông xuống. Thời gian qua đi một năm hẹn hò sao có thể bỏ lỡ Paris tháp sắt, mặc dù cũng không có ở lâu. Bọn họ nhìn tháp sắt sáng lên nháy mắt sau liền ăn ý hướng xe đi.

Đem xe lái về đến nhà cửa, Khương Daniel giúp hắn đem hành lý gánh vào nhà bên trong sau lại vội vàng ra đi, nói là muốn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ mua mấy bình bia. Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn mỹ để ý đến hắn, nhóm lửa góc tường ngọn nến sau đem hành lý từng cái mở ra thu thập xong. Hắn còn đang dùng mình thích nhất cây bông gòn nến thơm nến. Hắn mơ hồ nghe thấy ngoài cửa truyền đến động cơ bị tắt rơi thanh âm, chẳng biết lúc nào Khương Daniel liền dựa vào tại khung cửa nhìn xem thu thập hành lý thu thập đến đầu đầy mồ hôi chính mình.

"Đừng thu thập, đi theo ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt mộng bức bị hắn kéo tới hậu viện, trong tay còn cầm đang chuẩn bị dùng để treo sấn áo giá áo. "Lễ tình nhân vui vẻ." Khương Daniel cầm một chùm khí cầu nhét vào trong tay hắn, xuất ra một cái màu đỏ sậm biểu hộp tử một gối quỳ xuống. "Thánh Hựu, cùng ta kết hôn."

Trong hộp màu đen bọt biển trong khe hở khảm một viên nam khoản bạch nhẫn vàng, phía trên khảm ba viên nho nhỏ thủy tinh, phản xạ nguyệt rượu xuống tới ngân quang. Là trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi, Khương Daniel thích nhất ba viên nốt ruồi, luôn nói cái kia giống toàn vũ trụ chói mắt nhất tinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm giá áo tay nơi nới lỏng, ba a một tiếng phát ra nhựa cùng mặt đất va chạm thanh âm, "Ừm." Hắn gật gật đầu, cười thời điểm nước mắt cũng theo cong lên mắt cười chảy ra.

Nguyên lai quá hạnh phúc cũng sẽ muốn khóc.

Khương Daniel đứng lên, nắm chặt tay của hắn cho hắn ngón áp út mặc lên chiếc nhẫn kia, đẩy ra khí cầu bưng lấy mặt của hắn hôn hắn môi. Khương Daniel ôn nhu lại bá đạo trêu chọc hôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần mất đi khí lực, cầm chặt khí cầu tay bất tri bất giác cũng buông ra, được không gần như trong suốt khí cầu một cái tiếp một cái hướng bầu trời đêm, hướng vũ trụ cuối cùng

Mà dưới bầu trời đêm, kia lấp lánh tinh rốt cục tìm về độc thuộc hắn ôn nhu nguyệt.

But my love for you will always go on.

Trứng màu:

01: "Giới chỉ lúc nào chuẩn bị kỹ càng? Còn có bia đâu?" Khương Daniel hôn Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn mang vào trong phòng, bị ném ở trên ghế sa lon thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi một câu như vậy.

"Chiếc nhẫn rất sớm đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng, lúc đầu dự định tháng sau lúc trở về lại cầu hôn

"Về phần bia, nhà ta làm sao có thể không có. Nhà này cái gì rượu ngon đều có." "Bất quá ta nhìn hiện tại cũng không dùng được, bởi vì rượu ngon không có mỹ nhân hương." Nói xong cũng phun Ung Thánh Hựu xương quai xanh đem áo sơmi nút thắt giật ra.

02: Bọn hắn đều cảm thấy kết hôn hay là phải có một quyển hình kết hôn, cho nên bọn hắn tuyển thời tiết tốt một ngày, thuê hai bao cao cấp âu phục, đánh lấy máy ảnh cùng giá ba chân chạy lượt Paris mỗi một nơi hẻo lánh đến cho mình lấy cảnh.

Kiểm tra ảnh chụp thời điểm từng Thánh Hựu sợ hãi thán phục hắn không hổ là Khương chụp ảnh vương Daniel, hai cái mặc trang phục chính thức nam nhân đều có thể bị hắn đánh ra đầu đường lười biếng tùy ý.

"Đổi kiện áo đi, tất cả đều là âu phục cũng quá buồn bực. Ngay cả mũ áo như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem tay hướng ghế sau xe đống kia quần áo duỗi, sấn ra một kiện màu xám ngay cả mũ áo.

"Theo ngươi." Hắn cưng chiều cười.

Bọn hắn lại đi tới Luxembourg công viên phụ cận cầu nguyện hồ.

"Xem ra cái này cầu nguyện hồ thật linh." Ung Thánh Hựu từ miệng túi tìm ra một viên tiền xu, nhắm con mắt một lát liền đem nó đầu nhập trong ao.

"Hứa cái gì?"

"Nói liền mất linh."

Ta hứa không cho phép ngươi lại rời đi ta nguyện.

Chẳng biết lúc nào Khương Daniel đã thiết tốt máy ảnh, bọn hắn đang đứng tại trời chiều trước, túc chuẩn thời gian Khương Daniel liền vòng lấy eo của hắn đem hắn hướng mình mang, nghe thấy răng rắc kia sát hai mảnh mềm mại va nhau. Cửa chớp đè xuống sau ai cũng không hề rời đi, ngược lại là chậm rãi tại trừng mắt đối phương môi, ngẫu ngươi dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp đối phương khô nứt môi nhếch lên đến da.

Nghĩ tại thời khắc này im lặng hướng ngươi kể ra, ta đối với ngươi thật sâu không muốn xa rời. Nghĩ tại thời khắc này ôn nhu nghĩ ngươi truyền đạt, ta đối với ngươi tràn đầy yêu thương.

\- xong


	204. Chapter 204

[ Dan Ung ] sói đội lốt cừu

Trên thế giới này Ung Thánh Hựu sợ nhất đồ vật bất quá cũng liền ba loại, toán học, cầu loại, còn có tên cơ bắp, nhưng mà rất không may Khương Daniel liền trúng sau cùng kia đồng dạng.

Sơ về đánh giá ghi chép cả ngày, mặc dù rất thấp thỏm nhưng vẫn là cầm tới A. Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhịn xuống duỗi lưng một cái, đứng dậy cúi đầu cùng mọi người nói vất vả, kết quả ngẩng đầu một cái liền đối bên trên một đôi đậu đậu mắt.

Một đầu đáng chú ý tóc hồng, dáng dấp ngược lại là trắng tinh, thế nhưng là phổ phổ thông thông cao bồi bên ngoài bao còn nhất định phải cắt bỏ lộ ra một cái cánh tay, lại bạch lại lớn lên trên cánh tay tất cả đều là tráng kiện cơ bắp, không nhiều cũng không ít, vừa đúng. Thân hình của hắn tỉ lệ kỳ thật rất tốt, dù cho không có mặc cao eo quần, cũng nhìn ra được chân rất dài, còn có dưới quần bò kiện to lớn cơ đùi thịt, xem xét chính là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ biết sợ cái chủng loại kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng thấu một chút bụng hắn bên trên dán bảng tên, MIMO Khương Daniel a, xác nhận ánh mắt, là không thể trêu vào người.

Bên cạnh thân người kia thực tế là quá có tồn tại cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu sáng tạo lấy mình trong chén cơm lại nhịn không được nghiêng đầu gào hai mắt sát vách bàn cái kia phấn lông, tiện thể lấy tại không trung so vạch hai lần so sánh một chút mình cùng đối phương thể trạng, một cái cánh tay mình hai cái thô, một cái bả vai mình hai cái rộng, làm sao liền kém lớn như vậy chứ, không khỏi thở dài.

Khương Daniel đã sớm chú ý tới bên cạnh thân kia một đạo ánh mắt, hắn quay đầu đỉnh đỉnh bên cạnh bên cạnh Doãn Trí Thánh

"Ca, ngươi nhìn một chút sát vách bàn fantagio cái kia luyện tập sinh có phải là đang nhìn ta?"

"Không rảnh" Doãn Trí Thánh say sưa ngon lành ăn mì trước mì sợi cũng không ngẩng đầu một chút

"Ca! ! !"

"Nhìn một chút, nhìn sao." Doãn Trí Thánh không kiên nhẫn nhìn sang

"Ca, ngươi không cảm thấy hắn rất lợi hại nha, còn rất thú vị." Khương Daniel lập tức liền cười mở

Doãn Trí Thánh chụp chụp đầu của hắn "Tiểu thí hài, hảo hảo nghĩ lấy làm sao bò đi ban A, đừng nghĩ có không có, còn muốn hay không xuất đạo."

Khương Daniel lập tức con mắt liền sáng "Ca, làm sao thông minh như vậy a! Ta đi ban A không rồi cùng hắn một lớp có thể quang minh chính đại cùng nhau chơi đùa sao?"

Doãn Trí Thánh:? ? ? Ta vừa mới nói là cái này sao? Thích nhất dâu tây sữa chua chỉ còn lại một bình, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái bước xa liền vượt qua đi, đang nghĩ cầm lên, liền nghe được bên cạnh một thanh trầm thấp lại lại dẫn thanh âm hưng phấn" ngươi cũng thích cái này sao? Trùng hợp như vậy, ta cũng là a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cứng đờ quay đầu, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra nhìn thấy cái kia phấn lông, cùng phía sau hắn một đám người, mặc dù giờ phút này trên mặt của hắn mang theo cười, nhưng không biết tại sao giọt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng cố nhìn ra uy hiếp ý vị.

Hừ, Khương Daniel, có bản lĩnh đơn đấu a, làm sao còn dẫn người a? Lời mặc dù nói như vậy, nhưng mà căn cứ nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện đạo lý, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái lớn cất bước lui lại một bước

"Ngươi thích, kia cho ngươi uống đi! ! !" Nói xong liền như một làn khói chạy

Khương Daniel cầm lấy kia bình sữa, kinh ngạc một chút, cười khúc khích xoay đầu lại "Ca, hắn tốt giống rất ưa thích ta a, ngươi nhìn ngay cả sữa chua đều nhường cho ta, "

Doãn Trí Thánh lắc đầu nhìn về phía Chu chấn vũ "Ngươi cảm thấy hắn là ưa thích mới khiến cho sao?"

Chu chấn vũ nhún vai một mặt Đại Thanh muốn vong biểu lộ "Hài tử không có cứu "

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ mình chỉ là nửa đêm có chút đói mới chạy đến muốn đi tìm Hà Thanh Vân vơ vét một chút đồ ăn vặt mà thôi, căn bản không nghĩ tới sẽ thấy cảnh tượng như vậy.

Mặc rộng thùng thình áo ngủ phấn lông đem bọn hắn xã một cái khác ca ca ngăn ở góc tường, khoan hậu cánh tay trên cơ bản đem người cản toàn bộ, hai người một mặt nghiêm túc giống như đang nói cái này thứ gì, mà bị hắn chặn lấy người lại một mặt thề sống chết không từ.

Úc, Thượng Đế a! Ta chỉ là đói muốn tìm ăn chút gì mà thôi, không cần để ta đích thân tới bắt nạt hiện trường đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người đi được cùng con cua đồng dạng cực lực nghĩ giảm bớt mình tồn tại cảm, lại không muốn.

"Ai, Thánh Hựu Xi!" Bị chắn ở trên vách tường Doãn Trí Thánh

Một nháy mắt, hai ánh mắt xoát xoát đều nhìn lại, thậm chí Khương Daniel ánh mắt đột nhiên liền phát sáng lên, đương nhiên, tại hắn trong mắt của mình cái kia hẳn là là sáng lóng lánh đáng yêu lại có mị lực cẩu cẩu mắt.

Nhưng mà rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lại chỉ là, sói đói tại gặp phải mới đồ ăn thời điểm cắt đói ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm nhỏ tối kêu không tốt

"Ha ha ha, muộn như vậy các ngươi còn chưa ngủ A ha ha ha, các ngươi tiếp tục, ta đi tìm

Điểm điểm ăn."

Nói xong cũng không cố vấn hai người biểu tình gì, lại nhanh như chớp liền chạy.

Mà ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt bắt nạt tràng cảnh trên thực tế lại là

"Khương Daniel! Ta nói bao nhiêu lần, không muốn lại ăn kẹo mềm, ngươi là trẻ con sao ? Hôm nay đều thứ mấy bao "

Khương Daniel đem Doãn Trí Thánh ngăn ở góc tường cúi đầu xuống liền bắt đầu nũng nịu

"Ca muốn ăn a! ! ! Ngươi biết ta không có đường không thể sống a, ngươi nhìn chúng ta vận động lượng như thế lớn "

"Không được, hôm nay đã ăn thật nhiều, không thể lại ăn." Doãn Trí Thánh một mặt thề chết không từ, cứ như vậy giằng co tình huống dưới, Doãn Trí Thánh đã nhìn thấy cứu tinh Ung Thánh Hựu, thế là liền xuất hiện tình cảnh vừa nãy.

Ung Thánh Hựu là vạn vạn không nghĩ tới hắn tại Hà Thanh Vân ký túc xá lề mề lâu như vậy mới cầm ăn lúc đi ra trong đại sảnh còn sẽ có người, thậm chí người kia nhìn thấy hắn còn rất hưng phấn

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi lớn hơn ta, ta gọi như vậy có thể chứ!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng đỡ ngạch, xem ra tối nay là chạy không khỏi, liền nói hắn vừa thăng lên ban A, vừa vào cửa liền đối ta cười tuyệt đối là không có hảo ý, chính là không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy bị bắt lại thôi.

"Ha ha ha, đều có thể a" Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng gượng cười hai tiếng

"Ca, muốn không được qua đây cùng một chỗ xem tivi, ta còn có đồ ăn vặt, ngươi không phải nói đói sao ?" Khương Daniel giương lên trong tay khoai tây chiên, vẫn là hắn thích pizza vị

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút hắn sáng lóng lánh ánh mắt, lại nghĩ tới vừa mới bị ngăn ở góc tường doãn Trí Thánh, cúi đầu yên lặng nhìn một chút mình thể trạng, tốt a, chơi không lại, chỉ có thể khuất phục, nghĩ hắn cũng sẽ không ở khoai tây chiên bên trong hạ độc đi,

Ung Thánh Hựu mài ngồi xổm ngồi xuống Khương Daniel bên cạnh, lúc này mới phát hiện người này chính say sưa có vị mà nhìn xem thế giới động vật.

Loa bên trong Triệu Trung Tường lão sư tình cảm dạt dào miêu tả "Mùa xuân đến, vạn vật khôi phục, đại thảo nguyên những động vật lại đến phát tình mùa..."

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng co giật hai lần, yên lặng ăn hai ngụm khoai tây chiên tỉnh táo một chút.

"Ca, không thích nhìn cái này sao?" Khương Daniel tựa hồ ý thức được người bên cạnh ánh mắt

"Ha ha ha còn tốt còn tốt" tốt cái rắm a, hơn nửa đêm nhìn động vật gì thế giới a?

"Hắc hắc hắc, ta chính là nhìn cái này sư tử có điểm giống nhà chúng ta Rooney, nhìn thấy đề cử liền điểm đi vào" Khương Daniel cười khúc khích gãi đầu một cái

"Rooney?"

"Ta kiếm về mèo hoang, hiện tại có mập như vậy" Khương Daniel tại không trung khoa tay

Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một chút màn hình, mèo cùng cháu trai? Giống ở đâu? Được thôi, tạm thời đều là mớm sữa loại động vật, ngươi nói đều đúng, còn thu dưỡng mèo hoang a, kia còn rất có ái tâm.

"Ta còn có một con mèo kêu da đặc biệt" không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời Khương Daniel lại phối hợp nói "Nhưng là da đặc biệt không phải rất nghe lời, luôn cắn ta... .

Khương Daniel là cái lời nói nha, có chút nhao nhao, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu tại mở ra thứ ba bao khoai tây chiên thời điểm cho ra kết luận, nhưng hắn lại không chút nào phát hiện, mặt trời yên lặng từ bên cửa sổ trượt tới, bọn hắn cũng cứ như vậy ngồi nhìn nguyên một quý thế giới động vật.

Gấp gáp lịch đấu căn bản sẽ không cho bất luận cái gì thời gian nghỉ ngơi, vũ đạo nhảy một lần lại một lần, 10 1 người sân khấu dung không được một chút xíu sơ sẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu thể lực cũng không tính tốt, mười mấy lần vũ đạo nhảy xuống rốt cục nhịn không được, ngồi trên mặt đất thở hồng hộc, so với thể lực bên trên rã rời, trên tinh thần áp lực mới là càng lớn, cãi nhau phòng học, rộn rộn ràng ràng đám người, ai nào biết một giây sau ai sẽ rời đi, mồ hôi thuận cái trán lưu lại, nhỏ vào trong mắt nóng bỏng đằng, sinh lý mắt nước mắt nhịn không được chảy ra.

"Ai một cổ, mệt chết người, đây là tranh tài hay là giảm béo a, ta đều gầy mấy cân..." Bên tai lại truyền tới mang theo khẩu âm nói liên miên lải nhải

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa khóe mắt, nhìn sang, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra Khương Daniel liền ngồi ở kia cái cùng hắn tương đối lấy vị trí lẩm bẩm, từng Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lại cảm thấy có chút muốn cười, cái này nếu là thả trước kia, từng Thánh Hựu đánh chết cũng sẽ không tin tưởng mình sẽ cùng dạng này người chơi đến rất tốt.

Người không thể xem bề ngoài, lời này thật sự chính là không sai. Khương Daniel mặc dù luyện một thân cơ thịt, rộng chân dài, lại là một đầu đáng chú ý tóc hồng, xem ra liền rất biết giải quyết, kết quả đây, tiểu hài khẩu vị, kẹo mềm tuyệt bất ly thân, dính người thì thôi, còn sợ

Quỷ.

Rõ ràng một mét tám mấy người lại không phải tiểu nữ sinh, kết quả nửa đêm đi nhà vệ sinh còn phải người bồi, một điểm gió thổi cỏ lay liền muốn hướng về thân thể hắn nhảy, liền Ung Thánh Hựu cái này tiểu thân bản, tối hôm qua kém chút không có đỡ lấy hắn hai người liền cùng một chỗ về sau ngược lại, hết lần này tới lần khác người này còn muốn toái toái niệm mình không thể thọ hết chết già, thật là vừa tức vừa buồn cười.

Vừa vặn người kia cũng vừa quay đầu đến, hai người đối mặt mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái không có nhẫn ở, bật cười.

Mặc dù không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đang cười cái gì, tựa hồ là bị lây nhiễm, Khương Daniel cũng cùng lấy nở nụ cười.

Rõ ràng không có gì tốt cười, nhưng là ngươi cười, ta đã cảm thấy đặc biệt tốt cười

Rõ ràng thời gian khổ phải một giây sau liền nghĩ nói từ bỏ, nhưng là có ngươi tại, không khí liền sẽ trở nên ngọt ngào

Rõ ràng nhận biết mới không đến ba ngày, nhưng là ngươi đối ta mà nói, lại là không thể dứt bỏ tồn

Tại.

Lần thứ nhất phân tổ đánh giá thời điểm, bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lựa chọn, Khương Daniel toại nguyện lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phân tại một tổ.

Không phải Khương Daniel thổi, bọn hắn nhóm này không khí là thật rất tốt, thành thục lại đáng tin Kim Chung Huyền, quen thuộc liền sẽ toát ra tiếng địa phương Hoàng Huyền, mặc dù biết lười biếng nhưng là rất nhưng yêu Huyền Bân, ca hát rất tốt lại chơi rất vui tại ương, còn có rõ ràng có thể dựa vào tướng mạo lại nhất định phải khôi hài Thánh Hựu.

Nhấc lên Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel lại không khỏi lên khóe miệng, so với ngay từ đầu cùng hắn tướng chỗ thời điểm nơm nớp lo sợ, há Thánh Hựu cũng rốt cục bắt đầu phản kích, ngẫu nhiên bị không đau không ngứa cào như vậy một móng vuốt, Khương Daniel ngược lại là cảm thấy đáng yêu cực kì.

Liền giống bây giờ, bọn hắn còn có thể một đám người tránh ở phòng nghỉ bên trong ăn vụng đồ ăn vặt, tất cả mọi người chen lại với nhau, thậm chí ngay cả, đối phương tiếng tim đập cảm thụ được, Khương Daniel không được ngấn đất rừng vừa khai thác lại đi Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng chuyển một cái mông

"A...! Ngươi nhanh chèn chết ta a, ngươi đến cùng vì cái gì như thế to con a!"

"Ha ha ha" ỷ vào Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không phản kháng, Khương Daniel lại đi đến mặt chen chen

"Ngươi đây là muốn chèn chết ta a" Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được ngẩng đầu trừng Khương Daniel một

Mắt

Nhưng ở Khương Daniel xem ra ngược lại giống như là một chỉ con mèo nhỏ, đột nhiên vươn móng vuốt, nhẹ nhẹ cào một chút, không đau cũng không ngứa, ngược lại là yếu ớt cực kì.

"Đều ăn xong đi, đi thôi đi thôi, là thật chèn chết" Kim Tại Hoán cái thứ nhất không có cả ở, đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, một cái tiếp theo một cái, đều đứng dậy, đi ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn không có động, đương nhiên Khương Daniel cũng không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu có cái thói quen nhỏ, liền là ưa thích đem thích ăn đồ vật đều phóng tới cuối cùng ăn, Khương Daniel bắt chuẩn điểm này, liếc mắt liền thấy trên tay hắn còn thừa lại viên kia thừa lại quả đào vị cacbon-axit đường.

"A! Ca, ngươi thế mà còn cất giấu một viên đường" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc thần một nháy mắt, trên tay" đường liền nháy mắt bị cướp hạ, đầu nhập vào người khác trong miệng.

Mà kẻ cầm đầu, động tác trôi chảy, một mạch mà thành, cười hì hì, không có cảm thấy có bất kỳ

Không đúng.

"A! ! ! ! Khương Daniel! ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục phản ứng lại, một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh ngồi dậy đem người đẩy lên trên tường, nắm tay nhỏ đụng vào ngực "Ngươi có không có lầm a, ta một mực giữ lại cuối cùng mới ăn quả đào vị đường! ! ! Một bao bên trong cứ như vậy một viên! ! !"

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm lấy kia hơi chu bờ môi xuất thần, Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi không dày, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, mặc dù không có xát son môi nhưng cũng là phấn nộn, bởi vì vừa mới ăn xong đường nguyên nhân còn mang theo dễ ngửi hoa quả hương khí, Khương Daniel đột nhiên đã cảm thấy miệng bên trong quả đào vị cũng không có ăn ngon như vậy, ngược lại là có chút nghĩ nếm thử nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới ăn chính là mùi vị gì.

Nói làm liền làm, Busan nam nhân chưa từng nhận sầu, Khương Daniel dùng tay chống đỡ một chút liền dùng miệng ba ngăn chặn tấm kia líu lo không ngừng miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là không có dự liệu được Khương Daniel sẽ lập tức đích thân lên đến, trừng lớn mắt con ngươi giống một con cá vàng nhỏ

"Ca, há mồm ngươi muốn ăn ta trả lại ngươi."

Còn đắm chìm trong Khương Daniel thân ta nhận biết bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu không có cân nhắc liền trương miệng, quả đào vị cacbon-axit đường cũng thuận thế từ Khương Daniel trong miệng độ đến từng Thánh Hựu miệng

Bên trong

.

Tươi mát quả đào hương ở trong miệng lan tràn ra, cacbon-axit bọt khí tại giữa răng môi nhảy vọt, hai viên rung động tâm cơ hồ muốn từ lồng ngực nhảy nhảy ra.

Thánh Hựu ca vừa mới ăn chính là nho vị, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Ta nét mặt bây giờ nhất định rất ngu ngốc, Khương Daniel cái này sói đội lốt cừu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

Tiếng đập cửa vang lên "Thánh Hựu ca, Daniel ca, các ngươi ở bên trong làm gì a? Sắp xếp rồi !" Huyền Bân âm thanh âm vang lên

Trong phòng hai người như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, gương mặt đỏ đỏ.

"A! Hiện tại liền tới." Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu trước phản ứng lại, vừa mới nghĩ đứng lên lại bị người ta tóm lấy lấy cổ tay

"Ca, thân ta không chịu trách nhiệm liền đi rồi sao?"

Từng Thánh Hựu:? ? ?

"Động trước miệng người không phải ngươi?"

"Kia trước dụ hoặc ta là ca a!" Miệng nhỏ còn vểnh lên cao

"Thật sao? Vậy xin lỗi rồi" Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt mặc kệ cái này thối ngu xuẩn

"Thế nhưng là ca" Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, kiên định nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu "Nếu như xuất đạo, chúng ta liền ở cùng nhau đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại nửa ngày, lại nói không nên lời một chữ "Không", hắn nhìn về phía cặp mắt kia, hắn cảm thấy mình là rơi vào đi, coi như kia là đầm lầy hắn cũng nhận.

Có lẽ đây là một cái nhiệt huyết cố sự đi, không phải hắn làm sao lại, xúc động như vậy liền ném mở hết thảy, mặc kệ không cố vấn liền nghĩ nói xong đâu.

Truyện cổ tích bên trong tiểu vương tử cũng là như vậy đi, đầy cõi lòng lấy dũng khí cùng một lời nhiệt huyết, huy kiếm liền bổ ra bụi gai đánh bại cự long, mà lần này, hắn cũng muốn dũng cảm một điểm.

Thời gian tí tách trôi qua, trong phòng nghỉ rất yên tĩnh, lại một mực người không có trả lời, lâu đến Khương Daniel đều coi là không có đáp án, nói cho cùng, có lẽ vẫn là hắn quá xông động đi, cũng thế, mới mới vừa quen không có bao lâu thời gian người, hắn lại hẳn là dùng thật sao tới yêu cầu đối phương đáp ứng chứ.

Đột nhiên cái kia hai tay giật giật, về cầm Khương Daniel cánh tay, sau đó hắn liền nghe được không khí bên trong truyền đến nhẹ nhàng một câu

"Tốt

"

Không có có dư thừa một chữ, chỉ là một chữ "hảo", lại nặng nề mà đập tại Khương Đan Ni ngươi trong lòng, kích thích ngàn ngàn vạn vạn bọt nước.

Cầm tay hắn cánh tay cái tay kia có chút hơi lạnh, nhưng là trong lòng bàn tay lại là nóng, Khương Daniel có lẽ không biết Ung Thánh Hựu dùng bao lớn dũng khí mới đáp ứng hắn, bởi vì giờ khắc này hắn chỉ biết, núi Hà biển hồ, nhật nguyệt tranh huy, tương lai mỗi một phần mỗi một tấc cảnh sắc, hắn chỉ muốn cùng trước mắt người này chia sẻ.

Năm 2017 ngày 16 tháng 6, tiểu vương tử cùng hắn kỵ sĩ quơ bảo kiếm trong tay, khoác gai trảm cức, rốt cục đi hướng trong mộng kim sắc đại đạo.

Vương tử cùng kỵ sĩ ôm nhau, giống như là muốn đem đối phương tiến sinh mệnh của mình bên trong, im lặng nói những cái kia lẫn nhau dựa vào thời gian cùng yêu thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ nhất sự vật từ đây tại trên thế giới thiếu một dạng, nhưng hắn thích nhất sự tình vật lại vĩnh viễn nhiều dày đặc nhất một bút.


	205. Chapter 205

Xuân quang chợt tiết by pháo mừng cùng hoa tươi

00C

Thế gian này bi kịch sự tình thường có phát sinh, chỗ nào đến nhiều như vậy từ đầu tới qua.

Xe thả neo ở nửa đường, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa xuống xe bưng mấy chân đằng sau đuôi xe, nhưng nên tắt máy hay là tắt máy. Khương Daniel nhìn xem từng Thánh Hựu đối chân ga cùng tay lái trút giận bộ dáng, một câu cũng chưa hề nói, hắn cũng không có lập trường nói cái gì, dù sao để Ung Thánh Hựu "Cảm xúc bạo động kẻ cầm đầu là hắn, xe nửa đường tắt máy chỉ là cái Ung Thánh Hựu phát tiết cảm xúc một lý do thôi.

"Ngươi nói chút gì đi, coi như ta cầu ngươi, đừng một câu cũng đừng nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu đình chỉ đối xe con trút giận, ngược lại đối Khương Daniel thấp kém cầu.

Không nên, Khương Daniel trong lòng đau nhức thành một mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như đóa có gai hoa hồng, tại bị hắn tỉ mỉ nuôi nhốt về sau, giương nanh múa vuốt khí diễm càng sâu. Không nên, hắn Tiểu Mân côi làm sao đều không nên là như thế hèn mọn.

Khương Daniel phí cực lớn lực mới dừng mình muốn ôm nhau tâm, hắn lạnh cứng rắn lời nói không chỉ có bức điên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đâm tổn thương mình, hắn nhưng không còn khí lực cũng không có dũng khí lại lăng trì một lần tình yêu của mình.

Nhưng chỗ có tâm lý phòng tuyến đều tại Ung Thánh Hựu hôn lên lúc đến công thua thiệt một thứ, ái dục cùng thẹn ý giống dây leo theo răng môi giao hòa hướng vào phía trong sinh trưởng, thể nhục bị cảm xúc cổ vũ cành cắt phải máu thịt be bét. Khương Daniel rốt cục nhịn không được, hắn dùng sức ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, giống người chết chìm trèo lên gỗ nổi, tay của hắn càng thu càng chặt, nhưng từng Thánh Hựu một câu kêu đau đều không từng phát ra.

Hôn là người rất thân mật một loại tình cảm phương thức biểu đạt, bọn hắn thường thường chi trên quấn giao, hạ thân kề sát, trong mắt chỉ có thể nhìn thấy lẫn nhau bóng ngược cùng nhỏ vụn tinh quang. Mặt cùng mặt theo hôn biên độ thỉnh thoảng dính vào cùng nhau, thông qua da thịt hướng người yêu truyền lại mình

Ấm áp.

Khương Daniel giờ phút này liền cảm thấy đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ, kia là Ung Thánh Hựu vong tình gặm cắn môi của hắn lúc, chảy xuống một giọt nhiệt lệ. Đây là so nước sôi nóng hổi tượng nóng, lại thêm từng Thánh Hựu mắt trong mang theo say lòng người sương mù, cùng nước mắt điệp gia tựa như tại Khương Daniel trong lòng đi từng cái khói sẹo.

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt càng thêm mãnh liệt, như vậy thất thố vẫn là hắn lần thứ nhất, nhưng hắn giờ phút này cũng không đoái hoài ở kia cái gì cẩu thí tự tôn. Hai tay của hắn vòng quanh Khương Daniel cái cổ, tìm kiếm an ủi liên tục liếm láp đến mấy lần đối phương đã sớm bị mình phun tổn thương môi bộ, sau đó giống con bị vứt bỏ thú nhỏ phát ra thê lương tiếng nghẹn ngào,

" ta tùy hứng, chúng ta từ đầu tới qua có được hay không, đừng rời bỏ ta có được hay không.

Khương Daniel đem đầu phiết hướng một bên, âm thanh run rẩy,

"Thật xin lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đáp ứng Khương Daniel chia tay lúc đưa ra một cái duy nhất yêu cầu, chính là hai người lại đi du lịch. Địa điểm tuyển tại New Zealand đặc biệt Kabo trấn, nơi đó nghe nói có toàn thế giới đẹp nhất tinh không.

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, hôm sau liền đi thỉnh cầu hộ chiếu, tốc độ nhanh chóng thật giống như đối chia tay vội vã không nhịn nổi đồng dạng. Trước khi lên đường, Khương Daniel không nói tiếng nào dọn dẹp hành lý, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem động tác của hắn hốc mắt trướng đến đỏ bừng, nửa ngày mới nói chia tay đến nay những ngày này câu nói đầu tiên.

"Tại sao vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm xen lẫn giọng nghẹn ngào, vốn là chất vấn nghe lại giống như là nhỏ mèo cào nũng nịu.

Thu thập hành lý nhân thủ một chút xát gấp, vừa vặn phải quần áo ngạnh sinh sinh bị bóp ra điệp.

"Ta mệt mỏi, ca, ngươi tổng đối ta có giữ lại, lại móc sạch ta tất cả, ta không phải Khoa Phụ, ta chán ghét không có cuối truy đuổi."

Khương Daniel giảng câu nói này lúc, ánh mắt không có nâng lên một chút, hắn sợ mình nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu liền lộ e sợ, làm vốn là vụng về diễn kỹ càng thêm trăm ngàn chỗ hở.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nghe xong, cái gì biểu thị đều không có, hắn một lần nữa đeo lên kiêu ngạo mặt nạ, cũng không quay đầu lại ra ngoài phòng.

Khương Daniel giờ phút này liền rất cảm tạ mình đã từng thống hận, hắn trước kia luôn luôn để ý Ung Thánh Hựu không đủ để ý mình, bây giờ lại cảm thấy còn tốt hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói không có như vậy trọng yếu, cho nên đáp án cũng không khẩn yếu. Hắn thật muốn biên không đi xuống, nếu như vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu lại nện hạ một vấn đề, hắn sợ là sẽ phải lập tức tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

Hắn còn tại may mắn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên gãy trở lại, trong tay còn cầm bản anh tiểu vương tử vẽ bản,

"Đem cái này thả trong rương hành lý, ta muốn nhìn."

Khương Daniel không nói gì, tiếp nhận liền cẩn thận nhét vào trong rương hành lý, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái, quay người ra ngoài phòng, về sau liền không có lại đi vào qua.

Lên máy bay trước, từng Thánh Hựu đem vẽ bản đem ra, hai tay của hắn ôm ngực, sách bị hắn chăm chú vòng lấy, giống như là che chở đồ chơi tiểu hài nhi. Khương Daniel hơi nghi hoặc một chút, nhưng nhất sau hay là không hề nói gì, bọn hắn đã thật lâu không nói chuyện, không có kiếm nỏ nhổ trương, cũng không phải cố ý chiến tranh lạnh, chỉ là không biết nói cái gì.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu thiêu phá trầm mặc, lúc này máy bay đã lên không, cánh lập tức liền muốn chạm đến tầng mây. Từng Thánh Hựu vị trí gần cửa sổ, hắn nhìn chằm chằm một hồi lâu ngoài cửa sổ lam, quay đầu hỏi Khương Daniel,

"Ngươi nói, trên thế giới thật sự có B612 tinh cầu sao?"

Khương Daniel bị hỏi đến có chút tình,

"Ta không biết."

"Ta cũng không biết, nhưng ta tin tưởng tiểu hồ ly là tồn tại."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì ta chính là tiểu hồ ly, mà ngươi thuần phục ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này không rời đầu một câu đánh Khương Daniel một trở tay không kịp,

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì."

"Không nhìn ra được sao, ta tại giữ lại ngươi a."

Khương Daniel coi là cái này là tiểu thiểu gia hào hứng lúc đến lâm tràng phát huy, tinh thần hắn gấp thép, lại một chút gỡ lực,

"Đừng làm rộn, phải bay một hồi lâu đâu, ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một lát đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy dũng khí nói bỗng chốc bị không nhìn, hắn muốn tức giận, khổ sở lại trước mưa như trút nước mà xuống, hắn câu lên một cái nụ cười tự giễu,

"Chớ khẩn trương, ta chỉ đùa một chút mà thôi."

Khương Daniel không tiếp tục để ý tới hắn, phối hợp nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi.

Nhưng nội tâm của hắn xa so với mặt bên trên biểu hiện ra ngoài sôi trào, há Thánh Hựu cái này rải rác mấy lời tại trong lòng của hắn nhấc lên kinh đào hải lãng, để hắn ngọt ngào, để hắn bi thống, để hắn chờ mong, để hắn tuyệt vọng. Hắn đã từng vô cùng hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hướng hắn để lộ ra một tia quy hàng mục đích, lại lần lượt thất vọng tại Thánh Hựu đối tình cảm bảo thủ.

Nhưng khi ngày này thật tiến đến lúc, hắn lại lòng như đao cắt, bởi vì hắn không thể yêu, không nên yêu, hắn cho cảm giác an toàn sẽ phải thu hồi, từng Thánh Hựu không yêu hắn mới có thể thu được phải cái toàn thân trở ra. Cho nên may mắn, may mắn Ung Thánh Hựu là đang nói đùa, nếu không hắn thật nghĩ dắt người bên cạnh tay liền chạy.

Nhưng mà hắn mất được rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đang nói đùa, hắn là thật hãm sâu tại tình yêu vòng bao, mà lồng giam đến từ hắn.

Bọn hắn thuê xe, từ hoàng hậu trấn mở hướng đặc biệt Kabo hồ, ven đường phong cảnh rất tốt, còn chưa kịp cảm thán lúc, xe liền ném neo. Sắc trời đã gần đến bất tỉnh tối, bởi vì là du lịch mùa ế hàng, vãng lai cỗ xe rất ít. Hai người cứ như vậy mắc cạn trên đường, kiềm chế nhiều ngày tình cảm một chút liền bạo phát đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cuồng loạn, nhưng Khương Daniel rõ ràng cảm thụ đến hắn người yêu đã bị hắn đối tình yêu của mình tra tấn đến sụp đổ. Ung Thánh Hựu cái chìa khóa xe rút ra, từ giá chạy tòa bò đi phụ xe, hắn dạng chân tại Khương Daniel trên đùi, dùng cho từng cái cắn mở Khương Daniel áo sơmi nút thắt, bởi vì không có khống chế tốt cường độ, hắn còn kéo một cái.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật vừa mới tại hôn lúc, dục vọng liền lên lửa, nhưng lý trí của hắn còn một mực đang cùng nhục dục làm đấu tranh.

"Ngươi làm gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt ngừng lại, bị nước mắt nhiễm hoa mặt tại ánh trăng chiếu sáng hạ giống là hiển hai đầu Ngân Hà. Ngân Hà tiên tử không biết mình thời khắc này đẹp có bao nhiêu kinh tâm động phách, hắn giơ tay nhấc chân đều hiện lộ rõ ràng thánh khiết dụ hoặc. Nhưng hắn còn ngại không đủ, hắn quá tham e rằng ghét, hắn muốn phá hủy Khương Daniel toàn bộ tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế, hắn muốn hắn làm mình dưới quần chi thần, muốn hắn không cách nào tự quyết, muốn hắn đọa tại nhục dục dùng sức xuyên qua chính mình.

Cho nên hắn nghiêng trước người đi, giơ ngón trỏ lên chống đỡ tại Khương Daniel trên môi,

"Xuỵt, thương ta."

Khương Daniel rất yêu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ân ái, bởi vì ngày bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu đều là tự phụ, mang ý châm biếm, gần trong gang tấc lại tướng cách thiên nhai. Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu tại dưới người hắn lúc, hắn chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội, phân thân bị ấm áp bao khỏa, kia kiều mị dáng vẻ, kia dính dính rên rỉ, mèo ở trên người hắn lưu lại một chút điểm vết tích, cái này mới có thể nói rõ Ung Thánh Hựu là thuộc về mình.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đối tính sự tình cũng không nóng lòng, cơ hồ mỗi lần đều là tại Khương Daniel cầu hiệu lúc ỡm ờ, giống như vậy chủ động cầu thương còn là lần đầu tiên.

Khương Daniel thần kinh tựa như là cắt sai an toàn tuyến bom, một chút đem lý trí nổ cái vỡ vụn. Hắn tại tính sự tình bên trên là trời sinh người lãnh đạo, tại Ung Thánh Hựu dục cầu phát ra tín hiệu lúc, hắn liền phản công làm chủ, vén lên Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo.

Bọn hắn lại bắt đầu nhiệt liệt kích hôn, dùng đến nuốt lẫn nhau khí lực khuấy động đầu lưỡi . Khương Daniel tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người không an phận vuốt ve, Ung Thánh Hựu hình thể xem ra đơn bạc, trên thực tế nhưng lại có cảm giác rất tốt thể cơ. Khương Daniel có chút tham luyến dùng ngón tay hôn lấy từng Thánh Hựu mỗi một tấc da thịt, môi rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu môi, ngược lại dời về phía hắn trên gương mặt chòm sao.

Đều nói đặc biệt Kabo có trên thế giới đẹp nhất tinh không, nhưng kia Tinh Hải tinh Hà đều bù không được trong ngực hắn cái này vì sao. Khương Daniel hôn so lông vũ nhu hòa, tựa như là tại thành kính cung phụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân chuyển hướng, cưỡi tại Khương Daniel cưỡi trên, cứng chắc cách vải vóc đạp phải hắn toàn thân ngứa. Khương Daniel một tay vịn eo của hắn, tay kia khuấy động lấy hắn sớm đã gắng gượng núm vú.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày xưa thích nhất dạng này dầy đặc tiền hí, tại bất mãn tại nhỏ sữa chỉ có một bên cạnh phải sủng hạnh lúc, sẽ còn nhô lên thân eo, đem một bên khác ngực biểu hiện ra cho người yêu, khó nhịn phát tiết lấy khát vọng.

Nhưng hắn hôm nay hất ra Khương Daniel tay, dùng tay trút bỏ Khương Daniel sớm đã rộng mở quần áo, cúi người trồng dâu tây. Khương Daniel hưởng thụ tại người yêu xảy ra bất ngờ quyến cố vấn, hắn cũng nhanh chết chìm tại Ung Thánh Hựu cái này nhu tình khó được mật ý bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác không ngừng, hắn sớm qua bình thường hưng khởi lúc độ, lần này không biết vì sao một mực làm xuống dưới. Hắn thậm chí từ Khương Daniel trên đùi xuống dưới, quỳ gối tòa ghế dựa trước chật chội không gian bên trong. Hắn dùng miệng giải khai Khương Daniel dây lưng quần, thả ra hắn sấn bên trong cự vật, hắn tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel tính khí, dùng mặt tới vuốt ve an ủi, tại tiểu gia hỏa hưng phấn búng ra lúc, hắn liền đem nó chuyển qua bên miệng, lại giống là buồn rầu tại kích thước thế là chậm chạp không có hạ miệng.

【 hắn tại lấy lòng ta. ]

Khương Daniel đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, đau lòng cảm xúc cấp tốc lan tràn tràn ngập hắn toàn bộ trái tim. Hắn vội vàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên, bởi vì động tác có chút vội vàng, kém điểm đập đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu.

"Ngươi không cần. . . Ngươi tội gì."

Khương Daniel một câu đầy đủ đều nói không nên lời, Ung Thánh Hựu ngây ngô lại nghiêm túc yêu an ủi tựa như bàn ủi, chỗ đến tất cả đều là nóng hổi yêu tổn thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt mang theo vỡ vụn kiên nghị,

"Chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều, ta không phải quấn quít chặt lấy người, chỉ là ngươi cho ta như vậy nhiều đêm, ta trả lại ngươi một đêm thôi."

Ý loạn tình mê rất dễ trôi qua, khó nhịn cái này đêm xuân quang lãng phí.

Khương Daniel lại thế nào lừa mình dối người, cũng xem nhẹ không được từng Thánh Hựu lấy lòng hắn lúc chợt tiết xuân quang, cùng lúc nói những lời này trong mắt chợt lóe lên liền bị bốc hơi rơi xuân thủy.

Khương Daniel có chút thúc thủ vô sách, không dễ dàng đi đến một bước này, dù tiếc đến đâu cũng không thể quay đầu. Hắn liếm láp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mình xử lý nhiệt lệ, đầu lưỡi phản hồi tư vị toàn là đắng chát. Hắn đau lòng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, một lần nữa vùi đầu khai khẩn thân thể của hắn.

Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú đảo quanh, một cái tay chống đỡ eo của hắn không để hắn đổ xuống, một cái tay khác trút bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu quần, móc ra hắn tính khí, dùng tay vừa đi vừa về khuấy động.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị trêu chọc bất lực khước từ, hắn lên phản ứng, thần sắc tan rã lúc còn nhớ phải tự mình phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn Khương Daniel cái này mã sự tình,

"Ha. . . Ngươi đừng làm ta, để ta giúp ngươi."

Khương Daniel mặc kệ hắn, tiếp tục phối hợp tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân châm lửa,

"Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi bảo bối, để ta lại thương ngươi cuối cùng một đêm."

Ngón tay của hắn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khô khốc sau huyệt tìm kiếm, tại chạm đến chặt chẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu kêu đau một tiếng về sau, hắn tại kịp phản ứng hôm nay căn bản không có cách nào làm bôi trơn.

Khương Daniel có chút đâm lao phải theo lao, đâm đi vào một nửa ngón tay không biết là nên tiến công hay là rút lui. Từng Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là cảm nhận được Khương Daniel nội tâm đấu tranh, hắn bưng lấy Khương Daniel mặt, lưu lại mấy cái ôn nhu khẽ hôn.

"Tiếp tục, đau thì đau, để ta nhớ ngươi một buổi tối, chỉ cần một buổi tối."

Khương Daniel không biết như thế nào hình dung tâm tình của mình, hắn chưa hề cảm thấy tình ái là một kiện như thế khó nhịn sự tình, hắn cũng nhanh khống chế không nổi chính mình nói ra tình hình thực tế, trên thực tế lại chỉ có thể cắm đầu tiếp tục làm tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể có trận chưa làm qua yêu, tại không bôi trơn điều kiện hạ, tiến vào bất luận cái gì dị vật đều giống như tại bổ ra thân thể của hắn. Khương Daniel động tác rất nhẹ nhàng, rất chậm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tận lượng phối hợp, cố gắng buông lỏng chính mình. Cuối cùng thật vất vả tham tiến vào ba ngón tay về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể hừ trò chuyện hai tiếng ra hiệu Khương Daniel tiến đến.

"Ha. . A."

Khuếch trương đã đến cực hạn, nhưng rõ ràng không đủ, Khương Daniel vừa chen vào nửa cái đầu, liền bị chặt chẽ cửa huyệt kẹp đến bức lui. Hai người đều rất đau, thân thể đau nhức, trong lòng cũng đau nhức, từng Thánh Hựu tay nắm thật chặt Khương Daniel phía sau lưng, tại gắng gượng bắt đầu khai hoang lúc, đau đến lưu lại mấy cái chỉ ấn.

Khương Daniel nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn thực tế không đành lòng làm tiếp, vừa dự định rút ra, từng Thánh Hựu cảm thấy được động tác của hắn, một cái dùng sức cưỡng ép ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi điên rồi?"

Khương Daniel bị hắn giật nảy mình, Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy hồ nháo, phía dưới khẳng định là sẽ thụ thương. Nhưng ngày bình thường dễ hỏng tiểu thiếu gia lần này một câu đau cũng không có la ra, bởi vì ứng kích gạt ra hai giọt nước mắt treo ở hắn hốc mắt bên trên muốn rơi không rơi, hắn chờ đau nhức ý thoáng chậm giải, tựa như cái Vương Nhất dạng ra lệnh,

"Tiếp tục, thương ta."

Khương Daniel ôm eo của hắn, chậm rãi rút ra đút vào, tại ra vào mười cái vừa đi vừa về về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bắt đầu không còn như vậy kháng cự, thành ruột thả mềm, cho phép lấy tính khí xâm lược. Chậm rãi bài tiết một chút dịch ruột non, huyệt đạo bên trong bắt đầu không có làm như vậy chát chát, Khương Daniel thở ra một cái, bắt đầu gia tăng tốc độ rung động.

Có lẽ là quá đau, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt một mực đóng chặt lại, thẳng đến thân thể bị mở ra, cảm giác tê dại giao quấn lấy nhau cảm giác đau trong nháy mắt cách cách truyền lại đến các vị trí cơ thể lúc, từng Thánh Hựu mới đem con mắt mở ra.

Khương Daniel nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn trong lòng đã có ý định,

"Có thể chịu rồi?"

Đạt được bảo hộ Khương Daniel một chút một chút tăng lớn mình cường độ, mỗi một cái đều cắm vào rất sâu, ngay ngắn tiến vào lại ngay ngắn rút ra, tiểu huyệt chặt chẽ bao vây lấy tính khí, ruột bích mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều như nói đối âm hành niệm niệm không bỏ.

Khương Daniel hạ thân rất lộng lấy, tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí trên dưới ve vuốt, rùa đầu tại dưới bàn tay chảy ra có chút dính chặt thanh dịch, Khương Daniel đem chất lỏng bôi ở Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân sau đó tiếp tục rút ra đút vào. Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái túi túi cũng bị hắn dùng tay thưởng thức xoa nắn, hai người đáy chậu chăm chú dính chung một chỗ, mỗi một cái trừu sáp đều mang ra một tia dâm dịch. Trong xe tràn ngập phốc phốc phốc phốc tiếng nước, cùng tính khí đập mông thịt ba ba âm thanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia luôn cảm thấy làm việc này rất xấu hổ, cho nên hại nóng nảy lúc liền sẽ nhắm mắt lại con ngươi , chờ đợi mình bị thủy triều bao phủ. Nhưng hắn lần này trừ ngay từ đầu khó mà chịu đựng đau nhức ý nhắm mắt lại bên ngoài, vẫn luôn mở to mắt, ngay cả chớp mắt lúc đều lập tức mở ra, liền sợ thiếu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút.

Khương Daniel bị hắn thấy trong lòng phát khổ, dứt khoát tránh đi hắn ánh mắt hôn lên, đem yêu thương tan rã tại răng môi ở giữa.

Trận này tình ái là một trận yêu thương, Khương Daniel trên lưng che kín chỉ ấn, chỗ cổ còn có Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được lúc phun ra tiêu ký. Khương Daniel làm được cuối cùng dần dần xem nhẹ Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu, cũng theo bản tính của mình mãnh liệt va chạm mấy chục cái, loại này thế công một chút liền thương bắn Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel lại dùng sức thương đến mấy lần, tiến đến trước, hắn vừa định đem tính khí rút ra, liền bị từng Thánh Hựu ngăn lại,

"Bắn, bắn tại ta bên trong."

Khương Daniel nhịn không được kích thích, một cái giật mình liền trực tiếp tước vũ khí ra ngoài. Hai cái người còn tại cao trào trong dư vận, hạ thân còn không có tách rời. Khương Daniel vốn định lại vuốt ve an ủi Ôn tồn, hắn vừa dự định hôn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, lại trông thấy hắn chính ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm tinh không ngẩn người

"Đang nhìn cái gì?"

"Đang nhìn vũ trụ."

Khương Daniel đem tính khí rút ra, hắn thay Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản thanh sửa lại một chút, sau đó tiếp lấy hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn tinh không.

"Thật đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói tiếp gốc rạ, hai người cứ như vậy lẫn nhau ôm lấy, chờ một đêm hừng đông.

Tảng sáng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại cho thuê xe công ty gọi người đến xe kéo, bọn hắn đem trên ghế ngồi tất cả phạm án chứng cứ đều tiêu biến mất, tựa như tối hôm qua một phòng xuân ý chưa từng tồn tại qua đồng dạng.

Về sau bọn hắn liền về khách sạn về nước, giống hẹn xong đồng dạng, không ai nhấc lên đêm đó chuyện phát sinh, trận này chợt tiết xuân quang vĩnh viễn lưu tại tiến về đẹp nhất tinh không trên nửa đường.

Khương Daniel thu thập xong mình đồ vật, chuẩn bị dọn nhà. Từng Thánh Hựu không khóc không có yếu thế không có chửi ầm lên, hắn đặc biệt tỉnh táo ôm người yêu của mình, nhưng sau cười nói một câu,

"Ta biết ngươi có nỗi khổ tâm, cho nên ta không trách ngươi."

Nhưng chờ hắn đưa mắt nhìn xong người yêu đi xa về sau, khóc liền ngồi trên đất.

Thật là một cái vương bát đản, Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất giống như là ùng ục ùng ục bọt khí không ngừng đi lên bốc lên, nói nhiều lần như vậy yêu ta, thời điểm ra đi thế mà ngay cả đầu cũng không chịu về.

Kỳ thật không phải Khương Daniel không muốn quay đầu, hắn là không dám quay đầu, hắn sợ hắn về liếc mắt một cái liền rốt cuộc không muốn đi. Khương Daniel kéo lấy rương hành lý đứng tại giao lộ, hắn ngẩng đầu không để nước mắt rơi hạ, sau đó cho trong điện thoại di động một cái không có ghi chú dãy số phát đi một cái tin nhắn ngắn,

"Ta cùng Thánh Hựu chia tay."

Đối phương cơ hồ là giây về,

Khương Daniel nhìn xem tin tức lộ ra một cái nụ cười khổ sở, là hắn nên nói tạ ơn mới đúng, không có để sai lầm tạo thành không cách nào vãn hồi hậu quả.

Mà lại hắn có đủ nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn đủ nhiều, cho hắn hỉ nộ hờn dỗi âm dung tiếu mạo, cho hắn có thể ghi nhớ cả một đời một đêm xuân quang, hắn rất thỏa mãn

Tại Khương Daniel sau khi đi, Ung Thánh Hựu vượt qua đi làm mua say hai điểm tạo thành một đường thẳng nhan mị sinh hoạt, tỷ tỷ của hắn nhìn hắn cái bộ dáng này đặc biệt chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép,

"Không phải liền là cùng cái nam nhân chia tay sao, hắn đi như vậy quyết tuyệt, căn bản cũng không yêu ngươi, ngươi làm gì còn muốn vì hắn muốn chết muốn sống."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong câu nói này mở to hai mắt nhìn,

"Ngươi là làm sao biết ta cùng sự tình của hắn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tỷ tỷ sửng sốt một cái, nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn,

"Ngươi đừng quản ta làm sao biết, dù sao ngươi bây giờ tuyệt không ra dáng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, mỗi chữ mỗi câu hỏi,

"Ta hỏi làm sao ngươi biết rõ ràng như vậy, ngươi có phải hay không làm cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tỷ tỷ nghĩ thầm việc này tra một cái hỏi một chút khẳng định không gạt được, cho nên dứt khoát khay mà ra,

"Ta có bằng hữu nói cho ta ngươi cùng một cái nam nhân tại trên đường cái lâu lâu ôm một cái, ta liền đi thăm dò một chút. Biết các ngươi quan hệ về sau, ta liền đi cảnh cáo cái kia họ Khương, để hắn rời đi ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức giận,

"Ai bảo ngươi nhúng tay ta cùng sự tình của hắn!"

"Ta mặc kệ chẳng lẽ liền bỏ mặc ngươi mắc thêm lỗi lầm nữa sao, không đề cập tới đồng tính luyến ái đúng sai, mụ mụ thân thể không tốt, nếu là biết chuyện của ngươi, không biết sẽ tức thành bộ dáng gì . Ngươi nếu là chơi đùa thì thôi, nhưng ta hiểu rõ tính tình của ngươi, ngươi đối tình cảm luôn luôn rất nhìn "Nặng, một khi giao phó thực tình ngươi sẽ rất khó thu hồi lại, tiếp tục như vậy ngươi sẽ thụ thương.

"Ta sẽ từ từ để mụ mụ tiếp nhận, nếu là thực tế là không có cách, ta cũng có thể chiếu lừa nàng cả một đời. Về phần chịu hay không chịu tổn thương vấn đề ngươi cũng không cần vì ta suy nghĩ, hắn là trên thế giới này duy nhất không nỡ để ta đau nhức người.

"Ta cũng không nỡ bỏ ngươi đau nhức a! Nhưng đau dài không bằng đau ngắn. . ."

Tỷ tỷ lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy,

"Thế nhưng là tỷ, ngươi để ta khổ sở."

Tăng tỷ tỷ kinh ngạc nửa ngày, lắc đầu bất đắc dĩ nói,

"Dù sao chuyện đã xảy ra ngươi đều biết, ta cũng không thể lại làm cái gì, ngươi muốn tại sao dạng liền tùy ngươi vậy, mình đừng hối hận là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên sẽ không hối hận, hắn hiện tại hối hận nhất liền là lúc trước vậy mà như thế dễ dàng liền thả Khương Daniel đi, tên ngu ngốc này, đồ ngốc này a. Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại ra liền định bấm Khương Daniel điện thoại, nhưng tay lại tại gọi nút bấm chỗ ấy lúc trừ rất lâu, hắn có một lời lời nói muốn nói, nhưng lại không biết muốn nói điều gì.

Cuối cùng hắn chỉ phát một cái tin nhắn ngắn,

【 tỷ ta nói cho ta phát sinh cái gì, ta nghĩ ngươi. 】

Phát xong câu nói này, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đưa di động ném qua một bên, mò lên gối đầu đắp lên trên mặt mình, hắn không phải rất dám biết Khương Daniel hồi phục, hắn lo lắng với tỷ tỷ hành vi chỉ là chất xúc tác, Khương Daniel kỳ thật sớm đã chán ghét hắn, đối với hắn ôn nhu vẻn vẹn là bởi vì hắn là một cái ôn nhu người mà thôi.

Càng nghĩ càng sợ hãi, từng Thánh Hựu đem thân thể cuộn thành một đoàn, dự định tỉnh ngủ lại nghênh tiếp vận mệnh thẩm phán. Có lẽ là mấy ngày nay chồng chất cồn quấy phá, hắn rõ ràng nội tâm quên, lại chìm vào giấc ngủ phải rất dễ dàng. Cái này ngủ một giấc đến vô cùng u ám, dẫn đến hắn bị Khương Daniel đánh thức lúc, còn lấy vì mình đang nằm mơ.

Khương Daniel che ở trên người hắn, vùi đầu liền hôn gặm cắn, đục ý tại rất nhỏ cảm giác đau để hắn một chút kịp phản ứng đây không phải mộng cảnh.

"Ngươi. . Ngươi trở về a."

"Ừm, ta cũng nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt một chút liền hạ đến, hắn đem Khương Daniel đẩy ra,

"Ngươi hỗn đản, ngươi gặp chuyện mà đều không thương lượng với ta."

Khương Daniel cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, một chút lại một chút hôn an ủi,

"Ừm, ta hỗn đản."

Câu nói này Khương Daniel nói đến cùng với thuốc màu, có thể thấy được hắn giờ phút này tâm tình cũng không bình tĩnh

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay lôi ra ngoài, trở tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel,

"Niel a, ta sai, ta cẩn thận nghĩ tới, ngươi dễ dàng như vậy bởi vì tỷ ta tỷ đi, hay là bởi vì ta bình thường quá làm, cho an toàn của ngươi cảm giác không đủ nhiều, mới khiến cho ngươi sợ hãi sợ hãi, xoắn xuýt khổ sở. Thật xin lỗi, ta yêu ngươi, thật xin lỗi, ngươi đừng có lại cách mở ta."

Khương Daniel đau lòng về ôm hắn,

"Không liên quan gì đến ngươi, là ta quá nhu nhược, là ta không tốt, cho nên mới tự ti rời đi, ngươi cho ta đã đầy đủ nhiều, ngươi không muốn tự trách."

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm; sốt cao nguyên một ấm tuyết nước, bị số dính nóng hổi dễ chịu, hắn lâu lấy Khương Daniel cổ, đưa lên một cái hôn, sau đó chân thành nói,

"Không, không đủ, Niel, chúng ta từ đầu tới qua, ta đem không còn bảo lưu, đem toàn thể xác tinh thần giao phó cho ngươi, để ngươi bỏ lại ta ở giữa day dứt."

Khương Daniel ôm ấp lấy tình yêu của mình thật lâu không thể bình tĩnh,

"Ta đều coi là hoàn toàn mất đi ngươi, lại không nghĩ rằng ngươi là ta mất mà được lại.

Quay về tại tốt hai người dành thời gian lại đi một lần đặc biệt Kabo, dùng Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, đây chính là từ đầu tới qua cái thứ nhất điểm xuất phát.

Lần này bọn hắn rốt cục đã được như nguyện nhìn thấy đẹp nhất tinh không, lưu tinh truy đuổi tự do nam Thập Tự Tinh cao buông xuống bầu trời đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, ngữ khí tràn đầy kinh diễm,

"Thật hâm mộ a, người nơi này có được đẹp như vậy một mảnh tinh không."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu hôn một chút từng Thánh Hựu phát xoáy,

"Ta không ao ước, bởi vì trên thế giới đẹp mắt nhất tinh tinh tại trong ngực của ta."

Thế gian này may mắn sự tình có nhiều như vậy, còn tốt có cơ hội từ đầu tới qua.


	206. Chapter 206

【 Dan doanh 】 yêu nhau sau động vật sầu não

A lông sinh nhật vui vẻ mụ mụ yêu ngươi lạp lạp lạp pháo bạn chuyển chính thức

00C

Văn by/ dâu tây sữa bò bánh gatô

Trước yêu đi động vật không đều như vậy một khi dục cầu bất mãn

01

Đêm nay bọn hắn làm ba lần.

Lần đầu tiên là phổ thông tư thế, có mấy ngày này không có hẹn, Khương Daniel có chút không kịp chờ đợi, đi lên đè ép Ung Thánh Hựu liền làm một lần.

Lần thứ hai là ngồi cưỡi, Ung Thánh Hựu dạng chân tại Khương Daniel trên thân, dao quơ, cổ nâng lên đường cong rất đẹp nhìn rất đẹp.

Lần thứ ba là sau nhập, dục vọng lắng lại hơn phân nửa, có nhiều thời gian tư mài. Khương Daniel tiến rất sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đỉnh tay đem ga giường kéo sai vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân tất cả đều là Khương Daniel tứ ngược chứng cứ, Thanh Thanh tử tử

Một mảnh, bị gặm cắn, bị tay lực chiêu thanh, ngay cả khuôn mặt đều bị nhẹ cắn một cái, dấu răng bao lấy chòm sao nốt ruồi, giống như là ở trên mặt đóng cái tinh cầu chương.

Không có một vùng được thả, trừ miệng.

Bọn hắn đêm nay làm ba lần, nhưng là không có một lần tiếp nhận hôn.

02

Hôn là gió đối mặt nước ôn nhu, là hồ điệp đối hoa lãng mạn, là người yêu tại yêu nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel không phải người yêu, cho nên không thích hợp hôn.

Đây cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu yêu cầu, Khương Daniel không chỉ một lần tại động tình lúc muốn dùng hôn đem Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt vào bụng bên trong, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu im ắng cự tuyệt kiểu gì cũng sẽ cho hắn tại tình yêu lúc đánh đòn cảnh cáo, thời gian ngắn thanh minh. Thế là đem mục tiêu thả hướng nơi khác, lỗ tai cũng tốt, cổ cũng tốt, tóm lại không phải môi.

Khương Daniel không dám bại lộ mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu mong mỏi.

Hắn tại lần thứ nhất tìm hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức lúc liền biết cái này để hắn vừa thấy đã yêu đại soái ca chỉ làm yêu không yêu đương.

Bằng hữu biết Khương Daniel đối đãi tình cảm có chút bướng bỉnh, cho nên hảo ngôn khuyên bảo để hắn không nên đi trêu chọc Ung Thánh Hựu, không phải nhất định sẽ thụ thương.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đều ở nửa đêm chạy vào trái tim của hắn bên trong quấy rối hắn, quyền đả chân đá, cùng mèo bắt, trái tim giật giật, ngứa khó nhịn.

Người có thể khống chế sức ăn, có thể quyết định mấy điểm rời giường, lại không thể làm một viên ngo ngoe muốn động tâm tùy tiện liền sắp đặt.

Lại thêm Busan người luôn luôn có một loại nghé con mới đẻ không sợ cọp mạo hiểm tinh thần, cho nên Khương Daniel lắc đầu đối với bằng hữu nói,

"Ta không tin tà."

Nói lời này lúc, ánh mắt của hắn kiên định lại tràn ngập kỳ vọng, vụt sáng vụt sáng cẩu cẩu trong mắt phảng phất có ánh sáng.

Nhưng lửa tại kỵ khí trạng thái dưới rất dễ dập tắt, đối tình cảm ước mơ chi quang cũng sẽ tại hiện thực hạ biến thành tuyệt vọng.

Khương Daniel tin tà, hắn hoa một năm cũng không có đem Ung Thánh Hựu về hàng.

03

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm gần một năm pháo bạn.

Lần đầu gặp là tại gay bar.

Bằng hữu nói Khương Daniel khó được qua cái sinh nhật, cho nên dẫn hắn tới gặp thấy việc đời. Khương Daniel thực tế không lay chuyển được bằng hữu hưng phấn sức lực, nửa đẩy nửa liền đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại quầy bar, rượu trong ly đi hai phần ba. Khương Daniel uống rượu đỏ uống đến nhiều, nhất thời phân không ra Ung Thánh Hựu uống chính là cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy cái này cái nam nhân làm sao uống rượu tư thái đều như thế đối

Vị.

Bằng hữu chú ý tới hắn ánh mắt, cười nói Tiểu Khương thiếu gia xuân tâm manh động a, bất quá tốt nhất đừng đi đánh Ung Thánh Hựu chủ ý, ngươi chơi không dậy nổi.

Nguyên lai hắn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Bằng hữu khuyên nhủ hắn căn bản không có để ở trong lòng, hoặc là nói là không có cách nào nghe vào. Hắn lần thứ nhất sinh ra nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ một cá nhân ý nghĩ, cách tình yêu kém đến còn có chút xa, nhưng đầy đủ dẫn dụ hắn muốn đi tiến lên.

Liên tục đi ba ngày gay bar, Khương Daniel rốt cục lấy dũng khí tiến lên dựng cái lời nói.

Hắn đưa Ung Thánh Hựu một ly rượu đỏ, cũng thẳng tiến nói ra mình tâm ý. Ung Thánh Hựu đón lấy rượu đỏ, cười nói, ta cũng thích ngươi.

Ý cười chưa đạt đáy mắt, ngữ điệu cũng hững hờ. Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe lọt tai, bất quá hắn cũng không có để ý.

Trong nhà hắn nuôi mấy cái mèo, hứng thú lúc đến tùy ý hắn hôn hôn ôm ôm, chán lúc một cây lông mèo cũng không đụng tới. Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như một con mèo, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy hắn liền cảm thấy như vậy. Nấp tại tâm tình tốt thời điểm sẽ đáp lại ngươi mèo kêu, nhưng cái gì cũng đại biểu không

.

"Có thể kết giao bằng hữu sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười,

"Ta cho là ngươi đi lên liền nói thích, hẹn phương thức cũng sẽ tương đối thẳng tiếp, không nghĩ tới hay là lần trước bao."

Khương Daniel không biết rõ,

"William a?"

"Hẹn pháo a."

04

Khương Daniel là cái chim non, kỹ thuật kém, lại có một cỗ dùng không hết mạnh mẽ. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn chơi đùa quá sức, qua loa thanh lý sau liền ngủ thiếp đi.

Khương Daniel ngủ không được, hắn nắm cả Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ đến bằng hữu đối doanh Thánh Hựu đánh giá, có chút ảo não mình quá xúc động, lấy pháo bạn bắt đầu tình cảm pha tạp lấy dục vọng lập tức liền trở nên không sạch sẽ.

Mà lại đêm đầu biểu hiện của mình còn chẳng ra sao cả, thật không biết nên muốn kết thúc như thế nào.

Vạn hạnh Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có phản cảm hắn lần thứ hai tiếp cận, bất hạnh là lại lăn lên giường.

Có vừa có hai liền có ba, hai người nhục thể gút mắc càng ngày càng sâu.

Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu dục vọng đã không giới hạn tại nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ hắn, hắn muốn càng nhiều. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu "Làm sao" là Khương Daniel vượt không đi khảm.

Một con đường từ đầu đi đến đuôi đơn giản nhất, nhưng Khương Daniel trực tiếp đi đến điểm cuối cùng, ở giữa trống không quá khó lấp đầy, đường rút lui khó đi nhất, Khương Daniel không còn dám thổ lộ.

05

Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình đối Khương Daniel có chút để ý.

Gia đình hoàn cảnh tạo thành hắn đối tình cảm luôn luôn các cao, theo như nhu cầu là hắn nhất quán tôn chỉ.

Cho nên tại phát phát hiện mình đối cái kia có chút ngốc, kỹ thuật chẳng ra sao cả, màu tóc còn rất trương dương mao đầu tiểu tử có chút quá tại chú ý lúc, trong lòng của hắn còi báo động lắc lư một chút.

Hắn lần thứ hai gặp mặt liền phát hiện mình thế mà ghi nhớ trước mắt tên chữ, sau hợp thời cũng nghĩ lên trên người mình chập trùng người khóe mắt có khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt. Hắn suy đoán Khương Daniel là cái thương mong đợi tinh anh, bởi vì ngẫu nhiên mang tới ăn uống túi hàng bên trên cửa hàng địa chỉ đều tại nổi tiếng kinh tế khu buôn bán.

Có chút không bình thường, bất quá là tại có thể tiếp nhận phạm vi bên trong lòng hiếu kỳ.

Ung Thánh Hựu như thế trấn an mình, huống chi Khương Daniel tựa hồ so hắn còn xách thanh, thế là còi báo động vang xong cũng liền ngừng.

Khương Daniel một mực chưa từng có giới, biết Ung Thánh Hựu không nguyện ý cùng người hôn liền tiếp nhận hắn cái này buồn cười lãng mạn bệnh thích sạch sẽ, biết Ung Thánh Hựu không thích mình sinh hoạt cá nhân bị quá can thiệp, cho nên hai người trừ lẫn nhau hẹn thời gian tin nhắn bên ngoài lại không càng nhiều giao lưu.

Ngẫu nhiên Khương Daniel sẽ cho hắn mang một ít ăn tới, nhưng cũng mỹ danh nó ngày là sợ hắn làm thời điểm thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, đem khả năng có khả năng không có quan tâm tất cả đều giấu ở đáy cốc.

Khoảng cách nắm chắc vừa vặn, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lý tưởng tình ái quan

Hệ.

06

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là, Khương Daniel cũng sẽ lòng tham.

Muốn hôn hôn, nghĩ ủng người vào lòng, nghĩ cùng một chỗ ngủ đến bình minh.

Khương Daniel lòng tham tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ say lúc bành trướng, từ một viên loại tử biến thành Hắc Sâm Lâm, ô quyết quyết một mảnh, bên trong giấu không biết bao nhiêu không cùng người nói bí mật.

Hắn hôn qua hắn.

Không chỉ một lần, mỗi lần không cao hơn một giây, thậm chí kia đều không được xưng hôn. Bờ môi cùng khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng đụng vào, giống bị điện giật lại cấp tốc rút cách.

Khương Daniel sợ hãi Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tỉnh, sau đó hắn thích sẽ giết chết hắn tình yêu.

07

Nhưng cho dù Khương Daniel như thế cẩn thận từng li từng tí, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là phát hiện vấn đề.

Cùng Khương Daniel biểu hiện không có bao nhiêu quan hệ, là chính hắn sự tình.

Tháng mười Khương Daniel đi công tác một lần, thời gian hơi dài, gần phân nửa nguyệt. Xác định rõ trường kỳ pháo bạn quan hệ đến nay, hai người chưa hề tách ra thời gian lâu như vậy.

Người trẻ tuổi huyết khí phương cương, chính là dục vọng cấp trên niên kỷ, tăng thêm thân thể phù hợp, ăn tủy biết vị lúc một tuần Thiên Thiên gặp mặt cũng không phải là không có qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà phát phát hiện mình có chút nhớ hắn.

Không là cố ý nghĩ đến, mà là trong lúc lơ đãng.

Siêu thị hoa quả đánh gãy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem quả đào liền nở nụ cười. Hắn nhớ tới lần đầu gặp lúc Khương Daniel chính là tóc hồng, diễm phải quán bar năm nhan lục sắc ánh đèn đều ép không đi xuống, rất giống một viên nhân gian nước mật, đào.

Nghĩ xong Ung Thánh Hựu lại sẽ lắc đầu đem Khương Daniel từ mình trong đầu vãi ra. Hắn có thể dùng lòng hiếu kỳ che đậy che mình lưu ý, lại không thể trông cậy vào dùng cái khác bất luận cái gì để giải thích tưởng niệm.

Đầu óc nếu như trước không bị khống chế, bước kế tiếp đánh mất thành trì chính là

Tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối đãi đoạn này quan hệ lần thứ nhất sinh ra bối rối, hắn đại khái biết mình không thích hợp nguyên nhân, nhưng hắn không nguyện ý nghĩ lại cũng không nguyện ý đi xử lý đạo này siêu khó đề.

Hắn bản năng kháng cự tình yêu.

Khương Daniel đi công tác cũng không phải là ngẫu nhiên.

Thân thể càng thêm phù hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay uốn éo eo hắn đều biết mình ứng nên nhanh hay là chậm.

Nhưng đây không phải hắn muốn.

Một người cả đời sẽ cùng rất nhiều người gặp nhau, những người này khả năng ưu tú, khả năng thường thường không có gì lạ, nhưng nếu như không phải đặc biệt người kia, toàn diện chỉ có thể tính người bình thường.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là Khương Daniel người kia.

Khương Daniel trừ biết tên của hắn, biết hắn địa chỉ, biết đạo hắn trên giường nhỏ đam mê, biết hắn điểm mẫn cảm ở nơi nào. Khác hắn cái gì cũng không biết, hắn cái gì cũng không hiểu rõ.

Nhưng hắn chính là như vậy mê muội, vì Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy mà mê muội.

Lớn giọng là đáng yêu, chòm sao nốt ruồi là lãng mạn, cao trào lúc phiếm hồng mắt sừng là gợi cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy hắn đều thích, hắn biết đến, không biết, toàn diện hắn đều thích.

Thế nhưng là quá khó.

Thích Ung Thánh Hựu là một kiện như thế chuyện dễ như trở bàn tay, hắn giống như gặp hắn lần đầu tiên liền chú định sẽ vui vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu, trong hội hắn độc, sẽ lên nghiện.

Nhưng là ưa thích Ung Thánh Hựu lại là một kiện vô cùng khó khăn sự tình, làm khó hắn lo được lo mất, làm khó hắn khổ sở.

Khương Daniel vẫn nghĩ biểu đạt tâm ý, ngay từ đầu là thời cơ không đúng, về sau là sợ hãi, hắn đã nhanh không thể mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhưng hắn càng thích liền càng không bỏ, càng không bỏ liền càng không thể biểu đạt thích.

Hắn dựa vào cẩu thả quan hệ trấn an mình càng ngày càng giấu không được nhịp tim, hắn đang tiêu hao hắn tình yêu.

Thế nhưng là uống trấm dừng không được khát, sẽ chỉ mất mạng.

09

Khương Daniel tháng mười ra lần kém, kỳ thật không phải không đi không được, nhưng hắn cướp đem sống đón lấy, hắn muốn thuận thuận lòng của mình.

Trở về thời điểm kỳ thật hắn còn không có nghĩ kỹ, chuyện tình cảm không có dễ dàng như vậy nghĩ rõ ràng. Hắn luôn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối đãi hắn có một chút không giống, nhưng hắn lại không thể xác định những khả năng này là hắn ảo tưởng ra đến không giống có thể hay không đem hắn tử hình sửa án vì chết chậm.

Nhưng bất kể như thế nào, mãnh dược cũng tốt, tiến hành theo chất lượng cũng được, quan hệ dù sao cũng phải phát sinh một điểm cải biến, không phải Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình ngày tử quá khó chịu.

Hắn lần thứ nhất làm có chút khác người sự tình.

Không có thông báo Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn trở về trực tiếp đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà.

Vừa dự định gõ cửa cửa liền mở, Khương Daniel điều chỉnh một cái tiếu dung nghênh đón, không nghĩ tới ra lại không phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ra người tới bị Khương Daniel giật nảy mình, kinh ngạc hai giây, đi thời điểm cửa đều quên đóng.

Gặp thoáng qua lúc, Khương Daniel rõ ràng nghe được tóc của hắn có một cỗ quả đào vị, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới bắt đầu còn ngại cái mùi này, đây là hắn mua được nước gội đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện cửa không khóa, chân trần liền đến đóng cửa, vừa vặn cùng giật mình tại cửa ra vào Khương Daniel hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Làm sao ngươi tới rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí trang rất không thoải mái, khẽ run thanh tuyến hiện lộ rõ ràng hắn khẩn trương cùng chột dạ.

Nghĩ lại hắn lại không cần thiết chột dạ a, thế là lực lượng đủ một điểm mở miệng,

"Muốn làm sao?"

Khương Daniel cái này mới lấy lại tinh thần, phẫn nộ hậu tri hậu giác xông tới,

"Vừa mới người kia chưa đầy đủ ngươi sao?"

"Chúng ta cái gì cũng không làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nóng lòng giải thích, hậu tri hậu giác mình bộ này tư thái có chút dị tại dĩ vãng khó xử, thế là vội vàng tìm cho mình về tràng tử,

"Ngươi có tư cách gì chất vấn ta?"

"Đúng, ta không có tư cách."

Khương Daniel so chính mình tưởng tượng bình tĩnh phải nhanh hơn.

Phẫn nộ lui triều, chỉ còn lại vô tận bi thương và bất lực.

Hắn mắt đục đỏ ngầu, bả vai run rẩy,

"Đúng vậy a ta không có tư cách, buồn cười là ta thậm chí còn ảo tưởng mình có thể có tư cách."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hốt hoảng,

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta thích ngươi, ngươi không cảm giác được sao? Lần thứ nhất gặp ngươi liền thích. Ta cho là ta tóm lại đối với ngươi mà nói không giống, là ta suy nghĩ nhiều, không có ta liền sẽ có người khác, ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không là ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu đặc thù một cái kia."

Thổ lộ thoát quỹ sớm đổ ra, Khương Daniel lại không thèm để ý kết quả.

Hắn thích không có giết chết hắn tình yêu, hắn chết bởi tự mình đa tình.

11

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel đi công tác sau ngày thứ bảy có lại tìm một cái người suy nghĩ.

Đối với cái này hắn cũng không có có gánh nặng trong lòng, bởi vì pháo bạn chỉ là pháo bạn, làm qua lại nhiều lần cũng chỉ là pháo bạn.

Bất quá ý nghĩ thế này nguyên nhân gây ra không phải là bởi vì tịch mịch, mà là bởi vì hắn đối Khương Daniel tưởng niệm quá mức.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết đại khái mình có thể là xong, nhưng hắn cố chấp muốn mệnh, không phải không chịu nhìn thẳng lòng của mình, thế là đem mất ngủ cùng lo nghĩ toàn bộ vứt cho tính dục.

Tìm một người ân ái, chứng minh Khương Daniel không là không thể thay thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy cũng làm như vậy, vì hiển lộ rõ ràng quyết tâm thậm chí lần thứ nhất liền đem pháo bạn mang đến trong nhà. Ngay cả Khương Daniel đều là thứ ba lần mới có cái này đãi ngộ.

Thế nhưng là tắm tẩy xong, quần áo cũng thoát, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không tính chất.

Hắn chỉ muốn cùng Khương Daniel lên giường.

Dục vọng là yêu nhau bản năng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nguyện ý thừa nhận, cũng không thể không gật đầu Khương Daniel trong lòng hắn có phân lượng, còn giống như không nhẹ.

Gió xuân sớm tại trong lúc lơ đãng liền hôn đại địa, thẳng đến hạt giống chui từ dưới đất lên thổ nhưỡng mới biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tin tình yêu, giờ phút này nhưng lại không thể không nhận mệnh.

Nhưng hắn xác định tâm ý thời gian quá không trùng hợp, còn không quyết định tốt muốn tại sao xử lý chút tình cảm này, liền bị Khương Daniel đột nhiên đến thăm phá tan toàn bộ ruộng đồng.

Hắn muốn nói không phải, nghĩ nói ngươi là không giống. Đáng yêu ý còn không có đột phá tự tôn, Khương Daniel trước hết vung cửa mà đi.

Hắn phản ứng quá trễ.

12

Khương Daniel có thể là quyết tâm muốn triệt để cắt ra cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ, thế là đổi điện thoại di động hào, ngay cả chỉ có phương thức liên lạc đều đoạn

Ung Thánh Hựu liên lạc qua một lần, nghe thấy là không hào hậu tâm bẩn trực tiếp để lọt nhảy một chụp.

Hắn nói với mình dạng này cũng rất tốt, thích bất luận kẻ nào đều là hắn kế hoạch bên ngoài sự tình, chuyện này làm hắn khủng hoảng, làm hắn sợ hãi, khiến hắn không như chính mình.

Nhưng chính như hắn sợ hãi như thế, thích nếu đăng lục, liền tan vào mỗi một chiếc không khí thành nhu yếu phẩm, cưỡng ép từ bỏ nhất định khiến người thất

Hắn khống chế không được tình cảm của mình, hắn bực bội, do dự, cuối cùng từ bạo không có chí tiến thủ thỏa hiệp.

Hắn hạ xuống tình yêu.

13

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu len lén nghĩ biện pháp cùng Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên gặp.

Cơ hồ là khắp không mục đích.

Hai người không có quan hệ cá nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel hiểu quá ít quá ít.

Hắn thường đi ngồi chờ địa phương vẫn là hắn đoán Khương Daniel công việc địa, giao hàng túi hàng bên trên trải qua thường xuất hiện kinh tế khu buôn bán.

Thế nhưng là thiên kia khu vực người lưu lượng lớn như vậy, chính hắn cũng có công việc, không thể thường thường đi lắc lư, cho nên đến cuối cùng ngay cả một nắm đào lông đều không có thấy.

Tháng mười hai thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghĩ Khương Daniel nghĩ đến sắp nổi điên. Cho nên tại nhà mình dưới lầu nhìn thấy cái kia thò đầu ra nhìn quen thuộc tròn đầu lúc hắn kém chút cho là mình là đang nằm mơ.

Hắn đi có chút gấp, tiếng bước chân kinh đến vị này cũng không biết mình hiện tại kỳ thật mười phần được hoan nghênh khách tới thăm.

Khương Daniel nhìn lại là hắn, vội vàng hấp tấp liền định cách mở, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn lại,

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới rất nhiều lần mình gặp lại Khương Daniel phản ứng, có thể sẽ cao hứng cũng có thể sẽ sinh khí, thật là nhìn thấy chỉ còn lại sắc lệ bên trong nhẫm ủy khuất.

Hắn ngữ khí rất mềm giống đang làm nũng,

"Ngươi tới làm gì?"

Khương Daniel còn tưởng rằng hắn không cao hứng,

"Ta không phải cố ý muốn đánh nhiễu ngươi. . . . Ta coi là không gặp mặt, ta. . . Chỉ là có chút nghĩ ngươi, bất quá ngươi yên tâm, ta sẽ không quấy rầy ngươi, ta về sau không đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ép không biết bao lâu tảng đá đột nhiên lỏng.

Quá tốt hắn không có giận hắn, quá tốt hắn còn thích hắn.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi có phải hay không còn thích ta?"

Mèo con không nghĩ suy đoán, không phải muốn chính miệng nghe được mới an tâm.

"Ta nói sẽ không quấy rầy đến ngươi, thật, ngươi cũng không thể không để ta thích ngươi đi."

Kẻ ngu này.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắp khóc.

"Hiện tại là số 9."

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Ngày mai là sinh nhật của ngươi."

"Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại không rảnh cũng không tâm tình giải thích hắn kỳ thật đã sớm đối Khương Daniel quá phận chú ý, ngay cả mướn phòng lúc đối thân phận của hắn chứng bên trên ngày đều dừng lại ánh mắt mấy giây.

Hắn hiện tại có chuyện trọng yếu hơn muốn làm.

"Ngươi có cái gì sinh nhật nguyện vọng sao? Cái gì đều có thể, sẽ thực hiện

."

Khương Daniel bị hỏi có chút mộng, đêm nay Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ rất kỳ quái, làm hắn cũng kỳ kỳ quái quái.

"Phất nhanh tính sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị tức cười, cười xong hắn vừa muốn khóc,

"Khương Daniel ngươi là kẻ ngu sao! Ta nghĩ ngươi! Ta thích ngươi!"

Hắn rốt cục hô lên yêu, giống con mèo nhỏ lộ ra cái bụng, cho Khương Daniel tổn thương hại quyền lợi của hắn.

Khương Daniel ngốc cực kỳ lâu, lâu đến gió đem hai người đều thổi phải rất lạnh.

Đến cuối cùng, hắn rốt cục nói ra nguyện vọng của mình, thời gian tại lúc này vừa vặn về không.

"Ta có thể hôn ngươi sao?"

Hai người hốc mắt đều đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu dán vào,

"Như ngươi mong muốn, thọ tinh."

14

Trước yêu đi, về sau sầu não, về sau lại tính.

END


	207. Chapter 207

Cuồng tưởng

\----01

『 bọn hắn tay nắm tay cúi đầu chào cảm ơn, trừ hai người bọn họ, còn lại thành viên ai cũng sẽ không ngờ tới cái này rốt cục sẽ là bọn họ một lần cuối cùng dắt tay. Về phần Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là như thế nào biết được đâu? Chỉ vì kia hai con nắm chặt tay, xương tiết trắng bệch lại thuốc màu.

Hai người đều dùng hết tất cả khí lực, thật giống như sẽ không còn có ngày mai đồng dạng. 』

『 toàn văn xong 』

Đánh xong cái cuối cùng dấu chấm tròn, khi Thánh Hựu tay mắt lanh lẹ đi kéo Khương Daniel con kia lập tức sẽ đè vào trên bàn phím back space tay phải.

Đồng thời vang lên còn có hắn kêu rên.

"Không được, không muốn kết cục như vậy, ta cự tuyệt!"

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay muốn ngăn cản Khương Daniel để phòng hắn xóa bỏ mình thật vất vả đánh xuống văn kiện, một cái tay còn mạnh hơn nhẫn bực bội cấp tốc điểm kích bảo tồn khóa.

"Cái kia hẳn là là như thế nào đây này, tác gia tiên sinh?" Khương Daniel nuốt khô dáng vẻ, để hắn cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay rút lui bàn phím, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, làm ra một phen rửa tai lắng nghe tư thái, lại không phát giác ra từ mình khóe mắt đều mang cười.

"Liền. . Khương Daniel ngữ khí mang theo dự, có lẽ là cũng cảm thấy mình sau đó nói có chút ngây thơ, "Để bọn hắn vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ, rất khó sao?"

"Happy ending không phải càng làm người khác ưa thích?"

"Rất khó." Ung Thánh Hựu không có có chần chờ chút nào, tiếp theo quay đầu đi đối mặt màn hình tiếp tục sắp chữ.

"Trên đời này không có cái gì là vĩnh viễn, Daniel tác gia."

"Nhưng đây cũng quá. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng nâng tay ra hiệu Khương Daniel không cần lại nói, hắn thêm chút suy tư, đột nhiên cảm thấy câu nói này hoặc có lẽ bây giờ nói chính là thời cơ thích hợp nhất, "Daniel, viết xong cái này, ta liền quyết định không viết nha."

Tiểu thuyết kết cục viết lưu loát quyết tuyệt, hắn tối hậu thư hạ đạt phải cũng thống khoái tàn nhẫn.

Khương Daniel không biết có phải hay không là không có kịp phản ứng, tùy theo hắn nói tiếp.

"Mỗi ngày giở trò dối trá lập lấy người khác cố sự, ta cảm giác cũng thật mệt mỏi, rõ ràng, ngay cả ta nhân sinh của mình đều không có hiểu rõ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là rất sợ Khương Daniel đối với hắn nổi giận, nhưng thời khắc này trầm mặc để hắn rất không được tự nhiên.

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, tựa hồ là nhàn nhạt "Ừ" một tiếng, cũng có thể là chỉ là một tiếng ngắn ngủi thở dài, sau đó hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu dư quang bên trong chậm chạp đứng dậy.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai bị gõ ba cái, hắn mờ mịt quay đầu.

Hình trái tim giấy bạc bao khỏa, nhìn không ra khẩu vị sô cô la, nằm tại Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay.

"Sô cô la, mời ngươi ăn."

-02

Thật không có cái gì là vĩnh viễn.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu làm Khương Daniel tác gia tiểu thuyết thương thủ năm thứ năm.

Mới đầu hắn cũng chỉ là lâm thời phụ trách Khương Daniel tiểu thuyết một biên tập, nhưng Khương Daniel thực tế không phải một cái để người bớt lo hợp tác đồng bạn. Không viết ra được đến liền lưu loát đem bán thành phẩm bản thảo hướng trước mặt hắn đẩy, một người trốn đến không biết địa phương nào đi.

"Ha ha, xem ra ngươi cũng là tình cảm kinh lịch rất phong phú loại hình, không bằng ngươi tới giúp ta viết đi."

Rất không may, Khương Daniel con mắt chân thành đến để Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào nhìn xem hắn yên tâm thoải mái lắc đầu nói không.

Khương Daniel mừng rỡ hưởng thụ thành quả, khi Thánh Hựu cũng may mắn giảm bớt phiền phức, dù sao ban biên tập tiền lương còn không có Khương Daniel giao cho hắn tiền thù lao nhiều.

Hắn thay Khương Daniel viết chuyện xưa của hắn, cũng rất là không an phận. Lý tưởng của hắn chủ nghĩa cùng Khương Daniel chủ nghĩa lãng mạn đoạn nhưng tương phản, kịch bản thiết kế cho tới bây giờ đạt không thành chung nhận thức.

Nhưng khi Thánh Hựu chán ghét nhượng bộ.

Cho nên Khương Daniel không thể nhịn được nữa, cũng chỉ là cau mày hung dữ tung ra một câu, không nghe lời.

Bất quá Khương Daniel hay là nói sai một câu.

Tình cảm gì kinh lịch phong phú, bất quá là cái liền tại trong tiểu thuyết viết đến "Yêu" cùng "Thích" loại này chữ cũng còn như lọt vào trong sương mù ngớ ngẩn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là hiểu được yêu, cũng yêu, đương nhiên đã từng giống đa số trong tiểu thuyết nhân vật chính bên trong tin tưởng qua "Vĩnh viễn", dù cho hiện tại xem ra kia Đoạn Thanh xuân tuổi nhỏ tin tưởng vững chắc thật sự là thật quá ngu xuẩn.

Hắn từng kết giao qua một cái người yêu, một cái cùng tuổi nam hài, thậm chí phó thác chung thân cái chủng loại kia.

Tại kia đoạn hắn tự cho là lộng lẫy nhất thời gian ngay cả nước mắt đều thêm đường, hắn thích nhìn hắn nam hài nhẹ nhàng, nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn, mỗi một câu ta yêu ngươi đều như một khối ấm áp bơ hóa trong lòng nhọn.

Nhưng là bơ tan vào cà phê đắng không thấy tăm hơi ảnh, một giấc mộng dài nói tán liền tán.

"Thánh Hựu a, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn yêu ngươi." Câu nói này hắn nghe qua mấy ngàn mấy vạn lần, nhưng là một câu vĩnh viễn là nhất nói miệng không bằng chứng đơn bạc cam đoan.

Tin là thật chính là hắn, bị ném bỏ cũng là hắn, cuối cùng không có gì cả đành phải một mình phàn nàn lẩm bẩm "Không phải nói tốt vĩnh viễn à. .", vẫn là hắn.

Hắn chỉ có thể đối mặt với một chuỗi rốt cuộc đánh không thông dãy số, đem tất cả ảo tưởng đều khóa vào trái tim nhất đen nhất tối nơi hẻo lánh.

Không ai nói cho hắn, vĩnh viễn, kỳ thật không có xa như vậy.

-03

『 Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, Ung Thành Vũ liền đứng ở bên cạnh hắn nhìn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc cắt ngang trán đã đổ xuống tới bị mồ hôi dính tại trán, ống kính bên trên chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bộ phận.

『 "Ta thật sự là quá yêu ngươi. ." Hắn nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lẩm bẩm lại thật sự là xuất phát từ nội tâm nói.

『 xin nhờ, xin nhờ, xin nhờ hắn là thật đang nói yêu ta, xin nhờ đây là hắn thổ lộ, Ung Thành Vũ lồng ngực bị quá gấp trương mà hít sâu một hơi chống nhô lên tới.

『 "Ta thật sự là quá yêu ngươi tại múa trên đài bộ dáng nha." Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt lại cười phải nheo lại, nhưng lần này hào Thành Vũ không cảm thấy hắn đáng yêu.

『 Ung Thành Vũ hi vọng nhiều Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói này liền đến cái thứ sáu chữ mới thôi. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xuất ra một điếu thuốc chuẩn bị cái bật lửa, liền bị Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào xích lại gần dùng răng điêu đến từ mình miệng bên trong, lọc miệng nháy mắt bị hắn răng cửa cắn lõm đi vào.

"Uy ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu không có muốn đoạt lại chi kia đã đứng Khương Daniel nước bọt thuốc lá, không thể làm gì lật cái bạch mắt lại rút ra một chi mới.

"Trời ạ Thánh Hựu. Khương Daniel còn không có cảm giác phải hành vi của mình đối với hơi có chút cứng nhắc Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói quá thân mật, sự chú ý của hắn đều tại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa rồi đánh xuống kia đoạn văn tự bên trên.

"Ta thật sự là quá yêu ngươi viết đồ vật." Hắn còn cắn khói, thanh âm từ trong hàm răng mơ hồ không rõ chui ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thật sâu Khương Daniel một chút, khói bụi rơi trên đùi một chút, lại không phát giác.

Hắn nhưng thật ra là ngạc nhiên, này sẽ hắn lại cùng Ung Thành Vũ cảm đồng thân thụ, hi vọng nhiều câu nói này liền đến trước sáu cái chữ mới thôi.

Trừ mấy cái kia chữ, phía sau đều thật là dư thừa.

Loại này làm chính mình nhịp tim cùng mạch đập khởi tử hồi sinh cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu quá quen thuộc, nguyên lai tưởng rằng hắn sẽ không lại cần yêu cùng bị yêu, nhưng hắn vẫn là không thể ngoại lệ, rất thẳng thắn yêu Khương Daniel.

Bất quá yêu là yêu, nhưng khó đảm bảo một lúc sau sẽ không làm hao mòn rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi mình như vậy.

Bởi vì yêu quá cực khổ, hắn trải nghiệm qua, cho nên lần này hắn không quá nghĩ tham dự.

-04

Một năm kia tuyết rơi sau đêm giáng sinh, Khương Daniel đổ thừa Ung Thánh Hựu lưu hắn xuống tới giúp mình hủy đi độc giả gửi đến lễ vật.

"Quà của mình mình sẽ không hủy đi a." Ung Thánh Hựu một bên bất mãn bĩu môi một bên nhưng lại ngoan ngoãn dựa theo Khương Daniel yêu cầu đem hộp quà cùng tháo ra dây lụa phân biệt từ lớn đến nhỏ để một bên lập.

"Swi. Switz. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel ngay dưới mắt tiếp nhận cái kia tinh xảo, dây lụa hoá trang sức lấy tạ ký sinh vòng hoa sô cô la hộp, "Switzerland, Thụy Sĩ ai.

Nói xong lại xem thường nhìn thoáng qua bên người vị kia, "Thật không hiểu rõ lấy trình độ của ngươi là thế nào kiên trì tiểu thuyết sáng tác?"

Khương Daniel hừ một tiếng, rất nhanh đỏ lên lỗ tai tự tay mở ra bẹp hộp, hắn tâm tư đặt ở làm hắn cảm hứng thú đồ ngọt bên trên, thế nhưng là hay là đối Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích.

"Bởi vì có ngươi không phải sao?"

Có lẽ thích chính là như thế, đối phương nói ra tùy ý một câu bên trong, đều hi vọng có thể từ trong câu chữ bắt được điểm, có thể chứng minh tình cảm của mình cũng không phải là đơn mũi tên ý tứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ đem câu nói này hiểu thành, Khương Daniel trong sinh hoạt nhất định phải có hắn có mặt mới có thể bình thường vận hành.

Mặc dù hoàn toàn chính xác có chút tự cho là đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch.

Hắn còn tại phân biệt Khương Daniel trong lời nói ý tứ là thật là giả thời điểm, liền bị nhét một khối hình nửa vòng tròn sô cô la đến hắn nửa trương miệng bên trong.

"Nếm thử đi, đều nói Thụy Sĩ sữa bò sô cô la rất không tệ không phải sao."

-05

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay không thiên vị đồ ngọt, nhưng viên kia sô cô la hòa tan quá nhanh, Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay sát qua khóe miệng xúc cảm cũng quá thoáng qua liền mất.

Cho nên viên kia sô cô la giống như là đánh trúng tâm khảm như vậy, để hắn lưu luyến không thôi.

『 Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu cái gì là Ung Thành Vũ nói tới "Lãng mạn Giáng Sinh", nhưng khi hắn thưởng thức được khối kia ngọt thuần túy sữa bò xảo khắc lực lúc, chỉ là bản năng làm muốn làm sự tình. Sô cô la tại hai người bờ môi ở giữa chậm rãi hòa tan, hóa thành nhỏ dần nhỏ dần hạt nhỏ, hóa đến một chút xíu cay đắng biến mất hầu như không còn chỉ còn ngọt ngào tràn đầy xoang mũi, cuối cùng hóa thành một cái thêm gần càng sâu hôn.

『 sô cô la quấy tại hai người nước bọt bên trong là một kiện nghe để người nhíu mày, nhưng làm muốn ngừng mà không được diệu sự tình.

『 khi đó Ung Thành Vũ minh bạch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải không hiểu lãng mạn, mà là hắn vốn là lãng mạn bản thân."

Tại cái kia đêm giáng sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu tại tiểu thuyết mới một chương cuối cùng đánh xuống đoạn chữ viết này. Nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy còn thiếu rất nhiều, thế là hắn lại vì Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiến tạo một trận quá phận lý tưởng, quá phận hoàn mỹ tính sự tình, mới bỏ qua.

『 Ung Thánh Hựu chảy nước mắt, xuyên thấu qua trong hốc mắt súc lấy hơi nước nhìn ngay phía trên dùng hắn nóng bỏng hung hăng xuyên qua mình nam nhân.

『 hắn thế mới biết, nguyên lai rơi lệ cũng có thể khiến người ta vui vẻ có phải hay không. 』

Thẳng đến hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ, vừa rồi sáng tác trên đường nghĩ đến gương mặt kia, một mực là Khương Daniel. Mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ mình đã trải qua triệt để luân hãm, tấm lưới này đối với yên lặng đông tuyết hắn đến nói quá dày quá ấm áp, hắn không trốn thoát được.

Thời gian có lẽ sẽ làm hao mòn rơi thành thật, nhưng làm hao mòn không được tình yêu.

-06

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lại có thể làm sao đâu? Hắn hay là cái gì cũng không dám làm, chỉ có thể đem tình cảm của mình giấu ở cồng kềnh văn chữ hạ.

Hắn thích đem trong tiểu thuyết nhân vật viết cách mình rất xa, thiên kì bách quái nghề nghiệp, khác biệt quá nhiều kinh lịch.

Tỉ như làm hạn định tổ hợp hoạt động thần tượng Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là hắn ô dù.

Chỉ có cách mình xa xôi, mới có thể để cho hắn lừa mình dối người cho là mình viết ra cố sự cũng không phải là mượn Khương Daniel cùng mặt của hắn, mới có thể miễn cưỡng thuyết phục mình tiểu thuyết cố sự hoàn toàn không có quan hệ gì với hắn, không trộn lẫn hắn bất luận cái gì một tia người lý tưởng hóa.

Cho dù hắn hay là bất tri bất giác hỗn hợp rất nhiều trong mộng xuất hiện tình tiết, liên quan tới hắn cùng Khương Daniel.

Hắn một mực đang giả tá Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ thân phận, ý đồ biên soạn mình cùng Khương Daniel tình yêu cố sự.

Đây là cỡ nào hoang đường lại cỡ nào lòng chua xót.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu được tình yêu hẳn là chiếm hữu, cho nên hắn cũng bởi vậy vụng về mà khiếp đảm.

Đêm giáng sinh không có đi qua trước đó, hắn cuối cùng lựa chọn đem mặt đỏ tim run vùi lấp tại thật dày dưới đệm chăn, tiêu hủy tại số 26 sáng sớm đến trước khi đến, chỉ làm một trận Giáng Sinh mộng a.

Bởi vì hắn nguyện ý, nhưng Khương Daniel chưa hẳn nguyện ý.

-07

Đại khái là mình ngày đó quả quyết làm ra quyết định quá không có nhân tính vị, ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu liền gặp trừng phạt.

Hắn là nói qua không muốn viết, nhưng bản ý của hắn cũng không phải là muốn dùng cắt vỡ ngón tay phương thức như vậy đến ngừng bút.

"Rất nghiêm trọng sao?" Khương Daniel đem hắn quấn lấy thật dày băng gạc tay nâng đến trước mắt nhìn kỹ.

"Ngón tay kém chút đến rơi xuống." Hắn một cái khác bình thường tay còn tại ăn mì tôm, giống như chính đang giảng giải một trận kinh tâm động phách cùng mình không quan hệ.

"Ngươi nói là không còn viết, cũng không cần như thế hung ác,

"Xin nhờ lại không phải ta nguyện ý." Hắn dùng đũa sau bưng gõ một cái Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu.

Xảy ra chuyện thời điểm hắn ngược lại là cũng hoảng phải không được, một người sát đẫm máu tay chạy đến bệnh viện lại kinh hoảng đến không biết nên treo cái nào khoa.

Lúc kia hắn cũng nghĩ qua, nếu có người bồi mình liền tốt, chí ít có thể có dư thừa tay giúp mình hảo hảo đồng hồ cái kỳ mang cái gì.

Nhưng nghĩ tới Khương Daniel có lẽ sẽ bởi vì khẩn trương mà liên quan cùng băng dính đều không phân rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà chảy xuống máu ngồi tại gấp, xem bệnh cười ra tiếng âm, rước lấy người bên cạnh ghé mắt.

Sự tình phát sinh sau đầu một ngày, Khương Daniel liền tự giác, thậm chí là nửa cưỡng bách gánh chịu Ung Thánh Hựu ẩm thực sinh hoạt thường ngày, lấy thuê người danh nghĩa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mãi mà không rõ hắn vì cái gì có thể như thế lẽ thẳng khí hùng nói muốn mình chuyển tới ở chung với hắn, rõ ràng hắn thật sẽ không chiếu cố vấn người, không có chút nào hội.

"Uy ngươi chớ lộn xộn nha."

Khương Daniel hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt dán lên bọt biển, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể trong cổ họng phát ra ừ thanh âm đến biểu thị kháng nghị, hắn nhiều muốn nói cho Khương Daniel nếu như mình bất loạn động rất có thể sẽ bị hắn chơi chết.

Cũng không biết hắn dùng chính là cái gì rửa mặt sữa, ăn đến hắn luôn nghĩ nhảy mũi.

Bị một cái nam nhân rửa mặt cảm giác rất khó chịu, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn còn tẩy lâu như vậy, bàn tay thật mỏng anh phá tại trên gương mặt có chút đâm đâm ngứa.

Bất quá Khương Daniel hay là bằng vào trong lòng bàn tay hạ xúc cảm liền cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xương gò má giương lên, "Ngươi có cái gì tốt cười?"

Hắn nâng lên nước đến giội tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, bọt biển không có bị xông sạch sẽ bao nhiêu, ngược lại ướt nhẹp rất nhiều nhiếp tóc.

"Ngươi cùng ta dạng này, ngươi nhỏ bạn trai không biết sao?"

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu không phải mới vừa đang cười cái này, chỉ là hắn hiện tại đặc biệt nghĩ hỏi vấn đề này.

Đúng vậy, hắn không dám tùy tiện nói ra miệng tâm tư, hắn tất cả khó chịu cùng lùi bước, đều đến từ Khương Daniel cái kia bạn trai.

"Làm gì xách hắn "

Ung Thánh Hựu đã thành thói quen Khương Daniel tại đối mặt cái này một lời đề kháng cự, hắn biết quan hệ bọn hắn từ trước đến nay không tốt.

"Làm gì? Lại cãi nhau rồi?"

"Không có, ta không thích hắn."

Thôi đi. . Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng là khinh thường.

\----08

Khương Daniel vừa đưa trước bạn trai thời điểm, cả ngày cả ngày hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang bọn hắn yêu đương cố sự, như cái tình đậu sơ khai thiếu niên, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy tâm phiền.

"Hôm nay, chúng ta, hôn."

"Vậy rất tốt a." Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay tại trên bàn phím thẻ dừng một chút, lại tiếp tục thật nhanh đánh.

"Ngươi tiếp nhận hôn sao?" Khương Daniel khuỷu tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu đánh chữ trên mặt bàn, trong mắt súc lấy tràn đầy ôn nhu.

"Không có."

"Vậy ngươi biết.

"Ta không biết!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí hơi không khống chế được, đỡ hạ kính mắt ho nhẹ một tiếng, "Xuỵt, yên tĩnh, ta đang đuổi bản thảo."

Ta cây bản không muốn biết ngươi cùng người khác như thế nào như thế nào yêu nhau, như thế nào như thế nào ngọt ngào được không, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy.

Rõ ràng, là ta tới trước, hắn chỉ là một cái người vụng trộm tiêu hóa ủy khuất, đáng tiếc Khương Daniel không hiểu những đạo lý này.

Hôn nên là dạng gì đây này, Khương Daniel bờ môi lại là Thánh Hựu sớm đã vô tâm tại tiểu thuyết, bị Khương Daniel nhiễu loạn hô hấp dồn dập.

Khi thấy trên màn hình "Mềm mại" hai chữ đã bị mình vô ý thức đánh xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm thấy bối rối một hạ, nhanh chóng xóa bỏ lại rất sợ vừa mới bị Khương Daniel nhìn thấy.

Đang muốn mở miệng giải thích, lại phát hiện tầm mắt của đối phương căn bản không có hướng phía bên mình bay tới.

"Hôn là rất tuyệt sự tình sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút hiếu kì.

"Ngô. Xem như trong đó một kiện đi. Cùng thích người cùng một chỗ vô luận làm cái gì không đều rất tuyệt sao?"

Cũng bao quát điên cuồng dán bọt biển rửa mặt phương thức sao? Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ muốn lên lúc ấy Khương Daniel nói lời, lại nhịn không được nâng lên xương gò má.

"Ngươi cho hắn rửa mặt sao?" Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu phá lệ để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt.

"Không có."

Khương Daniel lại gạt ra kem đánh răng đến, liếc Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, "Ngươi nét mặt bây giờ là tại đắc ý sao, vui vẻ ta và ngươi làm giữa người yêu đều chưa làm qua sự tình?"

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu gấp thu liễm thần sắc, đoạt lấy bàn chải đánh răng, "Cái này ta tự mình tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thất bại, nét mặt của hắn thật cứ như vậy dễ hiểu?

-09

Ngón tay của hắn cũng không phải không có cách nào đánh chữ, thiếu một cái ngón trỏ còn có thể có cái khác để thay thế, nhưng Khương Daniel tịch thu hắn máy tính.

"Đây chính là ngươi muốn để tiểu thuyết bi kịch thu tràng trừng phạt, cho nên ngươi nghỉ ngơi trước đi."

"Vậy ta muốn lúc nào giúp ngươi giao bản thảo, ta đại tác gia?"

"Chờ ngươi cho phép Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu nhau thời điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu khinh thường tại tại bữa tối trên bàn cơm cùng Khương Daniel thảo luận tình yêu khả năng cái này một lời đề, đầu hắn dùng đũa một cái lại một cái kẹp lên bắp ngô hạt, giống tại làm rèn luyện phần tay tính linh hoạt tiểu hài tử trò chơi.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu không có cảm thấy tay thụ thương có cái gì không tiện, có Khương Daniel chiếu cố thường ngày thậm chí để hắn bắt đầu học được hưởng thụ, chỉ là vụng trộm lúc uống rượu còn lại bởi vì không cách nào linh hoạt mở ra móc kéo mà ảo não.

Khương Daniel nhận lấy vì hắn kéo ra, lại đưa tới bên miệng hắn.

"Tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu một hơi uống hơn phân nửa bình, thẳng đến cảm thấy trong dạ dày bắt đầu có chút kháng cự mới dừng lại.

"Rượu là bất lợi cho vết thương khép lại a?"

"Rõ ràng hỗ trợ mở ra móc kéo chính là hắn, kết quả là giả vờ như người tốt kiên nhẫn khuyên giải cũng là hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel luôn luôn trong lúc vô tình toát ra có lẽ chính hắn cũng không biết tự mâu thuẫn đặc chất.

"Vậy ngươi đừng quản ta rơi." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh một cái khoát tay áo, qua gấp rót rượu để trên mặt hắn bắt đầu phiếm hồng, dẫn đến hắn hiện tại bộ dáng phối hợp nói nhìn qua giống một cái tửu quỷ.

Hắn là giả vờ, hắn muốn tìm cái lý do nhanh đi ngủ không muốn gặp lại Khương Daniel, hắn còn đang vì ban ngày "Nam bằng hữu" chủ đề một người khó chịu.

"Ngươi vì cái gì không muốn viết rồi?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên xát ở Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lon bia thủ đoạn, nghiêm túc đặt câu hỏi.

"Không có người quy định ta muốn vĩnh viễn phục vụ cho ngươi đi, không có cái gì là vĩnh viễn, ta không phải đã nói rồi sao?"

"Sớm biết muốn cùng ngươi ký hợp đồng." Khương Daniel chững chạc đàng hoàng muốn vô lại.

"Làm sao? Muốn đem ta giam lại thay ngươi viết cả một đời đồ vật sao, thật là ích kỷ a." Ung Thánh Hựu hất tay của hắn ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói Khương Daniel thật thật là ích kỷ, rõ ràng yêu không phải hắn, lại còn muốn trói chặt hắn càng lâu, chẳng lẽ là chê hắn luân hãm còn chưa đủ thảm sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu đem lon nước cuối cùng nửa bình cũng vừa ngoan tâm nuốt vào, lần này dạ dày là thật bắt đầu khó chịu.

Hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác kéo lấy dép lê hướng khách phòng bên kia đi chậm chạp, "Sáng mai tối nay gọi ta, không cần giúp ta rửa mặt nha."

"Có vĩnh viễn a?" Khương Daniel không để ý hắn, hai, ba bước cùng lên đến lại một lần kéo lấy cổ tay của hắn, "Chí ít nhớ ức là vĩnh viễn đi."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

-10

Khương Daniel làm qua rất nhiều khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu sự tình, tỉ như đau răng còn đang không ngừng ăn kẹo mềm, mắt quầng thâm nặng giống hóa đặc hiệu trang còn tại thức đêm đánh điện tử.

Thế nhưng là những này cũng đều xem ra rất bình thường, cho dù không thể nói lý nhưng cũng đều là phi thường "Khương Daniel" sự tình.

Chưa bao giờ giống như vậy một lần để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, trước mặt cái này Khương Daniel, đặc biệt không Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel duỗi cổ hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, công bằng bờ môi.

Cái này quá không đúng.

"Dạng này sẽ vĩnh viễn có nhớ không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Con mẹ nó ngươi, thật sự có bệnh."

"Còn có thể để ngươi vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ sự tình, muốn thử một chút nhìn sao?"

Khương Daniel liền nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu trở nên ẩm ướt con mắt, mỗi chữ mỗi câu rõ ràng đọc lấy, "『 Ung Thành Vũ không đủ dũng dám, cho nên hắn hi vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện dũng cảm, không muốn lại câu nệ tại ống kính phía sau lâu ôm hôn, đã bọn hắn quan hệ trước kia quyết định phẩm vị kỳ hạn, kia cũng không bằng bên trên tất cả ngọt bùi cay đắng đều đến cái triệt để. 』

"『 hắn hi vọng hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vĩnh viễn rõ ràng chính mình bức thiết, mình tại ống kính trước vụng trộm câu lên hắn ngón út, là hi vọng hắn có thể đáp lại một cái nóng bỏng mà lãng mạn mười ngón khấu chặt. 』

"『 hắn đem đầu hướng sau lưng bả vai nhẹ nhàng tới gần, là hi vọng cặp kia ôm hai cánh tay của mình có thể thua càng chặt hơn. 』

"Hắn miệng không đối tâm, nhưng cũng hi vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lý hiểu hắn ngượng ngùng tị huý."

"『 thật giống như hắn hiện tại nằm tại ký túc xá dưới giường Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên giường nhỏ, thân thể rất khó tự nhiên giãn ra, cách hắn dạ dày đều đang run, hắn bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ban cho khoái cảm mãnh liệt làm cho không biết làm sao, cho dù hô hào không muốn không muốn, nhưng hắn hi vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện minh bạch, hắn muốn càng nhiều."

"Thánh Hựu a," Khương Daniel không lưu loát phải nuốt nuốt nước miếng, "Ngươi không cảm thấy dạng này Ung Thành Vũ, quá giảo hoạt, cũng quá tự tư sao?"

"Ngươi nhìn lén ta tồn cảo?" Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ để móng tay nắm chắc gấp lòng bàn tay lưu lại từng đạo vết tích.

"Tiểu thuyết của ta ta vì cái gì không thể nhìn?"

Khương Daniel bởi vì đầu óc phình to mà trở nên hùng hổ dọa người, "Bọn hắn rõ ràng đã tại yêu nhau, vậy ngươi vì cái gì còn muốn đem bọn hắn yêu vụng trộm giấu đi."

"Là sợ ta phát hiện sao, sợ ta phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ cùng chúng ta hai có quá nhiều chỗ tương tự, hay là sợ bị phát hiện mỗi một câu ta yêu ngươi đều tăng thêm nghiêng thể đánh dấu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn nói muốn khóc, tốt như chính mình xấu hổ vô cùng kia một mặt liền bị hắn hung hăng rút ra quẳng ở trên mặt như thế

Khó coi.

Đúng vậy, bị phát hiện.

Tiểu xảo của hắn, hắn tối nghĩa, hắn dùng sức nắm bắt ngực cùng yết hầu che giấu thích, không một may mắn còn sống sót đều bị phát hiện

Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim thăm hỏi phải khó chịu, hắn sống động thủ cổ tay lại bị cái tay kia càng bắt càng chặt.

"Van cầu ngươi. ." Bị lần thứ hai hôn miệng môi trên thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này vô cùng đáng thương nhìn xem Khương Daniel bật thốt lên mà ra, hắn quá sợ hãi, hắn đã không còn dám vì Khương Daniel giao một lần thực tình.

"Cầu ta cái gì, ngươi có phải hay không say rồi?" Khương Daniel chống đỡ lấy trán của hắn cùng hắn nói chuyện, ngữ khí mềm hơn, không thể nói đến ngọn nguồn là ai đang cầu ai.

Hắn đương nhiên không có, Ung Thánh Hựu mờ mịt lắc đầu, "Ta không có.

"Ngươi chỉ coi ngươi say liền tốt, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hôn qua hắn lông mày xương, giống như là thôi miên.

"Ta không đối, ta là say." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười lên, giơ lên khóe miệng cười lương nhưng, say không có say có cái gì quan hệ, dù sao say lấy so tỉnh dậy đến càng tự tại.

"Ta ngược lại thật sự là là vẫn luôn nghĩ thử một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy từ mình làm càn một lần cũng không có gì không tốt, hắn chủ động câu bên trên Khương Daniel cổ nắm cả hắn làm hôn, nụ hôn này so Khương Daniel muốn dùng lực nhiều, hôn đi lên một khắc Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tiêu tan.

Nguyên lai lần nữa thừa nhận đối một người yêu thích cũng không gì hơn cái này, sẽ không quá đau nhức, cũng không cần quá nhiều lý trí.

Hắn đem đã trần trụi hai chân quấn ở Khương Daniel trên lưng, hắn tính khí thẳng tắp cùng Khương Daniel chạm vào nhau, dù cho hiện ở động tác để hắn xem ra phóng đãng không chịu nổi, nhưng hắn cũng có thể cho phép hạ xấu như vậy lậu mình, thậm chí kiêu ngạo.

Kiêu ngạo hắn so Ung Thành Vũ càng nhiều một phần dũng khí.

Hắn không nghĩ tới còn sẽ có một ngày như thế này, đối tình yêu bức thiết xoá bỏ toàn bộ lý trí, khiến cho hắn không kiêng nể gì cả đến mình không cách nào nghĩ tượng tình trạng.

Hắn thậm chí có thể không giống Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng dạng vụng trộm trốn đến ký túc xá thật dày che nắng màn cửa sau hôn, nếu như muốn hắn cùng Khương Daniel tại trung tâm thành phố trên thiên kiều, tại tổ chức hội nghị trên quảng trường, tại ban đêm ánh đèn tụ tập trên đường phố, chúng mục nhìn trừng phía dưới, lại hoặc là chung quanh xem thường cùng mỉa mai bên trong làm như vậy, hắn đều nguyện ý.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel lẫn nhau an ủi trên thân thể mỗi một chỗ mẫn cảm, hắn sữa hạt bị Khương Daniel nước bọt đánh cho óng ánh, mà Khương Daniel tính khí sớm tại hắn vỗ về chơi đùa hạ hoàn toàn đứng thẳng.

Dạng này lẫn nhau tác thủ cảm giác thực tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu nổi điên đồng dạng vui vẻ.

-11

Ung Thánh Hựu tại cảm giác được Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay chạm đến sau huyệt mềm mại lúc, đột nhiên nắm cổ tay của hắn.

Khương Daniel nhíu mày nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu run không ngừng lông mi, cho là hắn đang hối hận, "Ngươi thật, nghĩ được chưa?"

"Không phải ta, là ngươi, ngươi nghĩ được chưa?" Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra một hơi thật dài, chỉ sợ Khương Daniel sẽ nối liền kia câu "Ta còn chưa nghĩ ra" .

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta nói là, kỳ thật dạng này rất không đối ta cũng biết," Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu ấp a ấp úng, "Bạn trai của ngươi, ân, có lẽ ngươi sẽ lo lắng những cái kia sao?"

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trần nhà, không dám đi dò xét Khương Daniel biểu lộ, lại cảm giác được dừng lại tại thân thể bên ngoài ngón tay đã trải qua bắt đầu xâm lược, Khương Daniel không khỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt chuyển ngón giữa đưa nó nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại đường hành lang.

"Ai, các ngươi, không phải."

"Chờ không được," Khương Daniel hờn dỗi tăng thêm lực tay, cứ việc Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa hoàn toàn thích ứng sau huyệt vẫn như cũ gian chát chát khó mà khai khẩn, Khương Daniel ngón giữa nhanh chóng ma sát để hắn sinh ra sưng cảm giác cùng đau nhức ý, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn chưa có một chút dừng lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cho là là vừa rồi xách đến đề lại sờ Khương Daniel thần kinh.

"Ngươi thực tế là ngốc đến để ta sinh khí." Khương Daniel tựa hồ là thật vất vả bắt về lý trí của mình, dừng lại, một cái khác một tay nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu bẹn đùi, trấn an đồng dạng tại chỗ mẫn cảm mềm mại bên trên vẽ vài vòng.

"Ngươi thế mà thật tin, ta cho là ngươi là giả vờ bị ta lừa gạt đến."

"Bạn trai là lừa gạt ngươi, căn bản không có kia chuyện."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút thật có lỗi, ngược lại không phải vì khác, chỉ là để Ung Thánh Hựu vào lúc này còn tại lo lắng mình có phải là phá hư tình cảm của người khác, hoàn toàn chính xác là hắn không đúng.

"Cho nên a, có thể tiếp tục làm đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa miệng mở rộng môi nhỏ giọng hô hấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay còn trong thân thể bị đường hành lang thịt mềm đè ép e rằng rút động, hắn đem đầu trùng điệp vùi vào gối đầu bên trong, thanh âm nhiễm không cam tâm run rẩy.

"Làm gì gạt ta?"

Lần này Khương Daniel hôn không có rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi, mà rơi vào hắn bàng cây, cùng hắn đã từng vô luận như sao vậy sẽ không nghĩ tới sẽ bị Khương Daniel hôn đến địa phương, hắn kia lan tràn gân xanh hoàn toàn cương thân thân.

"Thật có lỗi." Khương Daniel không có giải thích, chỉ là dùng dạng này mơ hồ từ ngữ và hôn môi đáp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm mã nhãn chấn động rớt xuống mấy giọt thanh dịch, rõ ràng sau huyệt còn gấp muốn chết, hắn cũng không còn như vậy sợ.

"A! Daniel."

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút nào phòng bị tình huống dưới ngậm lấy hắn tính khí phía trước, thuận tiện cuốn lên đầu lưỡi đem lỗ nhỏ bài tiết chất lỏng thổi đi, dạng này kích thích đối với không có trải qua tình ái Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói hay là quá mức, cho nên thanh âm của hắn xen lẫn lấy không có che giấu qua nồng đậm dục vọng, cao mà gợi cảm.

Khi Khương Daniel không cách nào nhẫn nại đem mình âm hành đưa vào Ung Thánh Hựu mới chỉ có thể nhét vào chỉ đường hành lang, Ung Thánh Hựu khóc bắn.

"Ngươi bắn." Khương Daniel dùng hai ngón tay xóa Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra trọc dịch mình một mình thưởng thức một hồi, giống như hắn không gặp qua thứ này như thế ngạc nhiên.

"Không cần nhắc nhỏ ta." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mu bàn tay xử chí rơi nước mắt, "Chính ta nhiều chật vật trong lòng ta rõ ràng."

Kỳ thật xem như hắn gieo gió gặt bão, vừa mới Khương Daniel ôn tồn khuyên hắn còn hẳn là lại khuếch trương một hồi thời điểm, là hắn cự tuyệt, còn từng lần một thúc giục hắn trực tiếp tiến đến, là chính hắn cự tuyệt ôn nhu.

"Không chật vật, đỏ hồng mắt cũng nhìn rất đẹp."

Khương Daniel là thật như vậy nghĩ, hắn đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn trở mình con mắt tay, mắt tuần choáng lấy phấn hồng, con ngươi bị mắt nước mắt đánh ướt át, nếu như là tinh Hà vẫn lạc cũng chưa chắc đạt tới cái này hiệu quả, thật quá đẹp.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu chậm chạp có tiết tấu rút ra đút vào mình tính khí, hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân có tiết chế đỉnh lấy bàng, có thể cảm nhận được cắn chặt mình sau huyệt bắt đầu theo chủ nhân hắn mềm xuống tới biểu lộ cùng một chỗ buông lỏng.

"Ngươi biết ta thích nhất do ta viết câu nào sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu không sai biệt lắm chậm tới, hắn câm lấy cuống họng hỏi Khương Daniel.

"Cái kia một câu?"

Hắn treo nước mắt nhưng cũng là cười trả lời, "『 Ung Thành Vũ thế mới biết, nguyên lai rơi lệ cũng có thể khiến người ta vui vẻ không được. 』

"Ta thế mới biết," Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn ngào, "Đau đớn cũng chưa chắc đều là chuyện xấu."

"Khương Daniel chậm rãi rút ra một đoạn tính khí, đột nhiên vô cùng nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu lung tung lau mặt một cái bên trên mồ hôi, ngực chập trùng đỉnh lấy thon gầy lồng ngực cùng xương quai xanh trên dưới nhẹ nhàng động.

"Làm cái gì?"

"Thánh Hựu vậy ngươi nghĩ như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm nghi hoặc ánh mắt khó hiểu nhìn hắn, hắn làm như thế nào nghĩ, nghĩ gì thế.

"Ngươi còn nguyện ý tiếp nhận một phần, chỉ có miệng cam đoan vĩnh viễn tình yêu sao?" Khương Daniel thanh âm lộ ra xa lạ không đối động, Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt nhìn sang, mới phát hiện hắn dài tóc cắt ngang trán che chắn hạ cặp mắt kia, đỏ không còn hình dáng.

Hắn đã từng chính là khổ vì nói mà không có bằng chứng "Vĩnh viễn", bây giờ lần nữa để hắn lựa chọn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể ăn ngay nói thật.

"Ta không biết."

Thật giống như Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi lần tại động tình lúc hướng Ung Thành Vũ hỏi thăm bọn họ sẽ hay không vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ đồng dạng, hắn không biết, khi Thánh Hựu cũng không biết.

Cái này nhất định là một đạo phức tạp nan giải, không thể lại đến bi thương lựa chọn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu nghiêng đi, nước mắt thấm ướt gối bao, đến lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu mới biết được, hắn là ưa thích hắn, nhưng lại không thể tin được bất luận kẻ nào vĩnh viễn.

Dù cho người này là Khương Daniel, hắn cũng làm không được.

Nguyên lai mình đã tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác, cùng tình yêu hai chữ phân rõ giới hạn.

"Daniel a, ta có chút thích ngươi, ngươi biết không? Nhưng là a. .

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ khởi thân thể muốn đi hôn Khương Daniel khóe miệng, lại bị Khương Daniel ngăn lại nâng tay lên.

Hắn bưng lấy mặt của hắn, dùng vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh gò má phương thức, ôn nhu né tránh.

"Ừm, ta biết, tạ ơn." Khương Daniel cười, "Cám ơn ngươi thích."

——12

『 Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình yêu bắt đầu tại một trận trạm xe lửa chạy. 』

Kia Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình yêu đâu, bắt đầu tại một trận làm bộ say rượu mới ủ thành tình ái ngoài ý muốn sao?

Sẽ không.

Khương Daniel không có khả năng không biết, khi Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua không có say, bọn hắn chính là như thế đánh lấy ngụy trang, đường đột ân ái.

Rời giường về sau Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đầu rất đau, ngón tay vết thương cũng đau nhức, toàn thân đều đau nhức, hắn đi nhà vệ sinh dạo qua một vòng, tâm cũng lạnh một nửa.

Sáng nay thật đúng là không ai cho hắn rửa mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi bắt đầu điên cuồng lục soát ký ức, hồi ức tối hôm qua đã nói, đã dùng qua từ.

Hẳn là, không nói ra "Ta yêu ngươi" đi.

Nhiều lần suy nghĩ kỹ mấy lần, lúc này mới yên tâm. Còn tốt, không nói ra "Yêu" chữ, liền sẽ không để hắn thua quá mức thật mất mặt.

Tính có lẽ sẽ để một đoạn tình cảm ấm lên, cũng có lẽ sẽ triệt để phá hủy một đoạn tình cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu có loại dự cảm, hắn trong bất hạnh cái sau.

Chính hắn thanh tẩy một chút, tại phòng tắm chuột chuột hơi nước bên trong ngốc kinh ngạc kinh ngạc nhìn chăm chú lên mình ngón trỏ tay phải bên trên thật dày thép mang, hôm qua hắn run rẩy rơi lệ thời điểm, Khương Daniel còn tinh tế trấn an nhà mình sủng hôn qua nơi này.

Khương Daniel chậm chạp không có trở về, hắn cũng không tiện tiếp tục lại trong nhà hắn không đi, về phần Khương Daniel một đêm sau không cáo mà đừng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đem cái này xem như là bảo vệ cho hắn tự tôn uyển chuyển lệnh đuổi khách.

Thật không có gì là vĩnh viễn, hắn từng ưng thuận hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không lại bị lừa, vĩnh viễn sẽ không bởi vì tình yêu chuyện này lại tân khổ.

Nhưng vẫn là "Vĩnh viễn" phản bội hắn, hắn vẫn như cũ bị ném hạ.

Không phải. Kỳ thật không phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa cửa nhẹ nhàng trượt xuống ngồi trên sàn nhà, hắn không dám hít sâu, sợ thu hút quá nhiều thuộc về Khương Daniel vị nói, hắn sợ hắn sẽ đi không được.

Không phải như thế, không có người vứt xuống hắn, là chính hắn từ bỏ mình, từ bỏ Khương Daniel, là hắn không thể xuất ra dũng khí đến đối mặt Khương Daniel xúc động và khí thịnh.

Là hắn, bởi vì những cái kia trong lòng sâu nhất sâu nhất đã nát rữa vết thương, mà suy sụp tinh thần cự tuyệt mới trị liệu.

『 Ung Thành Vũ bàng hoàng không muốn triển lộ cho bất luận kẻ nào nhìn, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới mình trên mặt nhẹ nhõm tự tại ngay cả Khương Nghĩa Kiện lừa gạt qua.

『 liên quan tới giải tán sau chuyện của hai người họ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một câu đều không có đề cập qua. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu đem muốn phát cho nhà xuất bản một chương một lần nữa mở ra sửa chữa, sau đó khóa lại Khương Daniel nhà cửa.

\----13

Vết thương cuối cùng lây nhiễm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại cái mũi giống một con mèo con như thế co rúm mũi thở, kéo xuống dính tại da thịt bên trên thép mang, bôi thuốc thời điểm đau đến rơi lệ, đột nhiên ý thức được mình rời đi Khương Daniel chiếu cố cho sống nhiều mỏi mệt.

Rõ ràng lúc trước hắn cũng không phải như vậy, hắn cũng là một người, một người làm tất cả sự tình.

Một người không yêu, không bị yêu, đều sống rất thoải mái.

Thế nhưng là sai cũng không tất cả hắn.

Khương Daniel tùy tiện đem hắn giữ ở bên người, thời gian năm năm, hắn như vậy sáng tỏ, ấm áp như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao có thể không yêu hắn

Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, trở lại nhà mình, có mấy ngày không có ở qua, tất cả đều càng phát ra lạ lẫm, ngay cả hành lang lửa đinh chốt mở sờ nhiều lần đều không có sờ chuẩn.

Hắn không cho là mình là cái thích khóc người, thế nhưng là mấy ngày nay hắn đã khóc quá nhiều, khóc vết thương đau đớn, khóc Khương Daniel không đợi hắn rời giường, liền ngay cả về đến nhà phát hiện trong nhà dùng điện thiếu phí mà mất điện đều có thể sụp đổ một trận.

Thế nhưng là, cũng chỉ là khóc lớn một trận, khóc ướt một bộ y phục ống tay áo, khóc một đêm đau đầu, nhưng là khóc chính là khóc, chỉ lần này mà thôi.

Mùa đông y nguyên sẽ đi qua, vết thương cũng sẽ khỏi hẳn, cho dù sẽ sưng đỏ nhiễm trùng đau nhức một đoạn thời gian, nhưng đều sẽ tùy thời ở giữa nhạt đi quên loại đau này, lúc ấy có bao nhiêu khắc cốt, về sau liền sẽ có nhiều chết lặng.

-14

Ung Thánh Hựu là đi nhà xuất bản trả lại Khương Daniel máy vi tính thời điểm, mới biết được hắn đã đi, khi đó đã qua hai cái tuần lễ, không có chút nào liên hệ hai tuần lễ.

"Khương Daniel tác gia đã không liên lạc được sao?"

"A Khương tác gia hắn." Bị hỏi người mặt lộ vẻ khó xử có chút khó mà trả lời, ấp úng nửa ngày Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu được hắn đang nói cái gì.

Khương Daniel bồi giao kếch xù phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng, không có giao còn lại bản thảo, liền giải ước.

"Khương tác gia nói hắn không có cách nào lại tiếp tục viết." Người kia xông Ung Thánh Hựu tiếc hận nhíu mày, "Rất đáng tiếc a, rõ ràng sẽ là rất bán chạy tác phẩm."

"Ta đúng, hoàng tiên sinh," tại Ung Thánh Hựu sắp quay người rời đi thời điểm, người kia đột nhiên gọi hắn lại, mấy bước chạy chậm cùng đi lên, tựa hồ là có chuyện rất trọng yếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhìn thấy một cái màu trắng độc đáo phong thư, chỉ có quen thuộc mấy chữ dùng màu đen viết ký tên viết tại trang bìa phải góc dưới, 亀 Thánh Hựu thu.

"Khương tiên sinh để lại cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo máy tính đứng tại Khương Daniel trước cửa nhà, đã chuẩn bị một bụng hàn huyên đến ứng đối lúng túng tình trạng, nhưng ở dự bị chìa khoá chuyển động khóa cửa thời điểm quên mất không còn một mảnh.

Hắn làm sao hay là bất cẩn như vậy, nhớ rõ ràng mình nói qua vô số lần ở nhà một mình muốn khóa chặt cửa mới được.

Trong phòng quy củ thu thập coi như sạch sẽ, nhưng rõ ràng so vài ngày trước thiếu mấy phần khói lửa.

"Daniel, cái kia, rất xin lỗi đột nhiên tiến đến, nhưng thật ra là máy vi tính của ngươi. .

Đứng tại cửa trước một người nói hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới căn bản không có người đang nghe giải thích của hắn, trong phòng, không có Khương Daniel.

Trong phòng sạch sẽ, kỳ thật không phải thiếu khói lửa, mà là căn bản không có lại ở người vết tích.

Hắn đi tốt triệt để.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ hảo hảo đổi giày, tiến phòng ngủ uốn tại Khương Daniel trên giường, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất tại Khương Daniel gian phòng lưu lại lâu như vậy.

Hắn ngã về phía sau, nằm tại dài trừ ga giường những vật khác đều bị lấy đi trên giường lớn, cái ót đụng tại trên giường nệm giơ lên một vòng nhỏ bé bụi. Ung Thánh Hựu hái hái cái mũi, đạp đạp đất hướng mở tấm kia đơn bạc giấy viết thư.

Trong thư không khó coi ra Khương Daniel kiểu chữ: Thánh Hựu, ta đã đi, chớ niệm.

Tới tới lui lui cứ như vậy mấy chữ Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn vô số lần, nhà xuất bản trong quầy vị kia xem bộ dáng là cảm giác mình giao phó cái gì trân bảo, hẳn là bị chủ nhân cẩn thận dặn dò qua.

Cho nên hắn nghĩ không ra, Khương Daniel cho mình lưu phong thư này thời điểm, vẻn vẹn là muốn cho hắn hiểu rõ mình đã rời đi sự thật sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, có lẽ lại nói cái gì đều là dư thừa, Khương Daniel có thể nguyện ý chừa cho hắn một câu đã rất tốt, chí ít có cái ra dáng cáo biệt.

"Hắn đem thư giấy một lần nữa xếp lại, vuông vức còn nguyên cất vào trong phong thư. Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình hỏng bét cực độ, cúi đầu cách mở, thậm chí không yên lòng không cẩn thận "Cứu lang" một tiếng đá phải bên chân đồ vật, hắn chửi mắng một câu thô tục, cũng nói không rõ là đối ai giảng, hướng phương hướng kia nhìn lại.

Bị hắn bị đá chuyển vị nhỏ trong thùng rác trống rỗng, trừ một cái, cùng giấy viết thư nhan sắc không có sai biệt, viên giấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái kia bị hái không còn hình dáng viên giấy, một cái lẻ loi trơ trọi uốn tại nơi hẻo lánh đồ vật, ma xui quỷ khiến ngồi xuống đến đem từ một mình thùng rác cô đơn bên trong cứu thoát ra.

Kỳ thật hắn là không có tiền đồ nghĩ đến, hiện trong phòng bất kỳ một cái nào có dính Khương Daniel dấu vết đồ vật, đều có thể bị hắn làm vật sưu tập.

Hắn thừa nhận, hắn đã bắt đầu mềm lòng.

Giống như lưu lại nhân tài là sai, chỉ cần ai rời đi trước, hết thảy sai lầm đều có thể được tha thứ, đây là người mâu thuẫn tâm thái, hoặc là nói là Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel đặc thù tử tế.

Viên giấy không lớn, yên lặng nằm trong lòng bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi một chút xíu vuốt lên nó nếp uốn, thẳng đến trang giấy hoàn toàn triển khai, hắn cảm giác mình phảng phất đình trệ 0. 01 giây nhịp tim.

Kia là một phong thư, một phong chiếm cứ mỗi một đi tin cách, tràn đầy tin.

\----15

Mở đầu danh tự Ung Thánh Hựu không thể quen thuộc hơn được, kiểu chữ cũng là khắc trong đầu như thế quen thuộc.

『 Thánh Hựu, ta nghĩ ta yêu ngươi."

『 xin tha thứ ta lấy câu nói này làm phong thư này mở đầu, ta chỉ là kiềm chế quá lâu muốn đem nó nói cho ngươi nghe. 』

『 như thế nào, không có cách nào tiếp nhận sao, nhưng là cũng mời nhẫn nại lấy xem hết phong thư này đi. 』

『 từ hồi lâu trước đó ta liền phát giác ngươi tựa hồ e ngại tình yêu, e ngại hết thảy khiến người hướng tới vĩnh viễn, cho nên ta không cách nào đường mà hoàng chi nói với ngươi yêu ngươi, nơm nớp lo sợ chỉ sợ ngươi sẽ bởi vì cái này mà chạy trốn, ta bây giờ ôm một tia may mắn nói với ngươi ra câu nói này, chỉ là bởi vì ta muốn trước đào tẩu, mà lại có lẽ, ta thật rốt cuộc, rốt cuộc, rốt cuộc, sẽ không nhìn thấy ngươi. 』

『 ta không cách nào phán định lựa chọn của ta có phải là hay không sai, ta lựa chọn ẩn tàng ta thích, sợ hãi nó một khi hiển lộ liền lại biến thành đâm bị thương lưỡi dao, cho nên ta làm bộ nói có người yêu, nhưng ta không có chút nào vui vẻ. 』

『 chúng ta thật hao tổn quá lâu, không phải sao? Thời gian lâu như vậy, lâu đến ta thậm chí yên tâm thoải mái cho rằng, chúng ta sớm nên cùng một chỗ, nhưng ngươi lại đối chúng ta quan hệ thiết khẩu không nói, đối ta có người yêu hoang ngôn thờ ơ. Nếu như trầm mặc sẽ để cho ngươi càng thêm tốt qua, vậy ta chọn không nói. 』

『 vĩnh viễn không muốn bị ngươi phát giác ta xoắn xuýt cùng nhát gan, mà ta được ăn cả ngã về không dũng khí giống như đều dùng tại đêm hôm đó, mà thời gian khác, ta đều chỉ đảm nhiệm một cái không đủ dũng cảm "Khương Nghĩa Kiện" nhân vật. 』

『 Ung Thành Vũ nói muốn muốn lãng mạn Giáng Sinh, ta liền mời ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ mở quà. Ung Thành Vũ nói cùng thích người ở cùng một chỗ dù là lẫn nhau dùng sai bàn chải đánh răng cũng rất tốt, ta liền để ngươi cùng ta ở cùng nhau."

『 ta vụng trộm nhìn ngươi tồn cảo, ta hi vọng ta có thể so sánh Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm được càng tốt hơn , hi vọng có thể cho ngươi một cái vĩnh viễn, cũng hi vọng đây hết thảy an bài đều không chỉ là ta tự mình đa tình."

『 nếu như ta thích vẫn như cũ sẽ để cho ngươi bất an, vậy ta rất xin lỗi, cũng mời ngươi không cần để ở trong lòng. 』

『 dù sao này sẽ là ta một lần cuối cùng nói yêu ngươi. 』

『 tiểu thuyết ta không thể truyền cho nhà xuất bản, bởi vì ta một đã sớm nói đây không phải là ta thích kết cục. Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu rất dũng cảm, nếu như có thể, mời ngươi cho phép bọn hắn một mực dũng cảm xuống dưới. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc đọc xong một câu cuối cùng, cùng Khương Daniel lạc khoản, đi vuốt ve gương mặt của mình, nơi đó không ngoài sở liệu ẩm ướt thành một mảnh, còn có xóa không sạch nước mắt vẫn tại ra bên ngoài trôi.

Khương Daniel không thể gửi ra tin cùng hắn yêu thương, hoàn toàn đem Ung Thánh Hựu phá vỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nhận thụ tình yêu, là sợ hãi giẫm lên vết xe đổ, nhưng Khương Daniel cho dành riêng cho hắn ôn nhu, lại để cho hắn quá phận tự trách.

Hắn hối hận, hối hận không thể nhiều tại Khương Daniel khóe môi lưu lại mấy cái hôn, hối hận buổi sáng hôm đó không thể lại nhiều chờ hắn một

Nếu như không có vĩnh viễn, vậy liền tại còn có kỳ hạn thời điểm, thỏa thích đi yêu đi.

16

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thành Vũ, tốt đặc biệt danh tự, bọn hắn cuối cùng sẽ như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng lên tiểu thuyết thứ nhất chương cho Khương Daniel thử đọc lúc hắn hỏi mình, khi đó hắn cũng không trả lời.

"Cuối cùng a. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn màn ảnh, đuôi mắt bởi vì mỉm cười hơi khẽ nâng lên.

"Bọn hắn sẽ một mực rất tốt, vĩnh viễn."

#Final Chapter#

『 bọn hắn tay nắm tay cúi đầu chào cảm ơn, nổi lên khớp xương trắng bệch lại run rẩy. Cái này một giây Ung Thành Vũ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay tại liều đem hết toàn lực yêu đối phương, nhưng cái này điên cuồng không quan hệ thời gian, không quan hệ giải tán, chỉ là bởi vì tình yêu bản thân.

『 đối mặt với dưới đài hàng ngàn hàng vạn người, bọn hắn nắm tay mỉm cười. Xoay người đưa lưng về phía thế giới, bọn hắn vẫn là cười, sẽ không có người rơi lệ.

『 bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ đều biết, qua hôm nay, hôn cùng ôm vẫn như cũ là ngày mai có thể cân nhắc sự tình. 』

『 toàn văn xong 』

End.


	208. Chapter 208

Under

"Ngươi đời này, nói qua lớn nhất láo là cái gì?"

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, là tại Baldimore một cái cũng không bình tĩnh đêm mưa. Lúc đó hắn chính xa xa đứng tại cảnh sát vây lên tuyến phong tỏa bên ngoài, nghe xe cứu thương chói tai tiếng còi cùng mọi người rộn rộn ràng ràng lại ồn ào nghị luận ầm ĩ xoắn xuýt tại một khối.

Người kia liền đứng cách hắn ước lượng ba mét chỗ, duy trì lấy một cái không xa cũng không gần, an toàn lại sơ khoảng cách xa. Mưa càng rơi xuống càng lớn, nhìn qua nhất thời nửa khắc không có muốn yên tĩnh ý tứ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ có không có bung dù, ngay cả chống nước một chút quần áo đều không có mặc. Nước mưa ướt nhẹp toàn thân hắn, giọt nước dọc theo tinh xảo hàm dưới tuyến lướt qua, để người kia vốn là thâm thúy ngũ quan nhìn qua bằng thêm một vẻ ưu buồn mà khí tức thần bí.

"Người Hàn Quốc?" Khương Daniel đi đến bên cạnh hắn cho hắn bung dù, thuận miệng dùng tiếng Hàn hỏi," làm sao một người tại cái này?" Thú Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, chỉ là ánh mắt trống rỗng lạnh lùng nhìn về nơi xa càng phát ra hốt hoảng đám người. "Vừa mới nghe được một điểm thông tin, nói là có người nhảy lầu tự sát." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn kia tòa nhà bị phong công trình kiến trúc, từ cố vấn từ nói, hóa ra đứa bé kia còn rất dũng cảm, cao như vậy lâu, ta chỉ là từ dưới đất dạng này ngẩng đầu nhìn đều cảm thấy khủng bố, hắn cư nhưng có biện pháp từ kia nhảy xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có đáp lại. Khương Daniel nghĩ đến mình nếu không phải nhận lầm người quốc tịch, chính là gặp gỡ người câm.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?"Vì xác nhận đến cùng là cái nào khâu ra sai, Khương Daniel ngược lại dùng lưu loát mà chính gốc tiếng Anh ý đồ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện. Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là có phản ứng, chậm rãi xoay đầu lại nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ánh mắt vô tội để Khương Daniel nhất thời không có xử lý pháp phán đoán trên mặt hắn những cái kia đến cùng là nước mưa hay là nước mắt.

"Lạnh quá." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm khàn khàn mở miệng, Khương Daniel nhận ra hắn Incheon khẩu âm.

Đêm đó bọn hắn liền trực tiếp lăn lên giường. Ung Thánh Hựu xối quá lâu mưa có chút sốt nhẹ, cả người mềm nhũn hãm tại nệm bên trong mặc người từ Khương Daniel bài bố. Khương Daniel tại trong cơ thể của hắn va chạm, cùng trạng thái bình thường so sánh dưới hơi cao nhiệt độ cơ thể để Khương Daniel rất có một loại mình chính đang khi dễ một cái không có chút nào phản kháng năng lực tiểu hài tội ác cảm giác. Hắn cúi đầu xuống muốn hôn hôn hắn, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu né tránh, bờ môi rơi vào người kia đẹp mắt chòm sao bên trên.

Hành động này không hiểu chọc giận Khương Daniel. Hắn rút ra chính mình, để Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình đổi thành sau nhập tư thế, mỗi một cái đều đụng vào càng sâu vị trí. Ung Thánh Hựu thể lực cũng không phải là quá tốt, bị tra tấn mấy lần liền nhịn không được, cánh tay run rẩy không có cách nào đem mình chống lên đến, bị Khương Daniel một thanh từ bên hông mò lên ôm vào trong ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân làn da đều phiếm hồng nóng lên, hắn núp ở Khương Daniel trước người, ý thức bị đâm đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

"Ta muốn thấy ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu mê mang mở to mắt, đưa tay đi tìm Khương Daniel mặt," để ta nhìn ngươi." Khương Daniel nơi nào nhận được loại kích thích này, lấn người đem người trên giường, động tần suất càng phát ra tăng tốc. Thánh Hựu ôm Khương Daniel cổ, giống như đang cố gắng duy trì lấy thân thể của mình cùng lý trí đều không cần thất thủ.

"Ngươi tên là gì." Tại cao trào tiến đến trước Khương Daniel thấp thanh âm hỏi. Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, Khương Daniel trừng phạt giống như dừng động tác lại. "Ngươi không được rồi? Kết quả cái này có chút hờn dỗi cử động chẳng những không có kích thích đến Ung Thánh Hựu, ngược lại đưa tới một câu không nhẹ không nặng chế giễu. Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt nhìn hắn, khóe miệng nhạt nhẽo tiếu dung để Khương Daniel có trồng cái này người thật giống như thật cái gì cũng không quan tâm cảm giác.

Khương Daniel không thích. Vô luận là Ung Thánh Hựu trào phúng hay là cái kia ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười biểu lộ, Khương Daniel đều không thích.

Khương Daniel hai tay bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo đem người kéo lên, một mạch trực tiếp tiến đụng vào từ chưa tới chỗ sâu. "Tê - "Ung Thánh Hựu đau nhịn không được cắn lên Khương Daniel bả vai, "Ngươi có phải hay không điên rồi?"

"Đại khái là vậy," Khương Daniel đáp lại lẽ thẳng khí hùng, liền tiến vào sâu nhất tư thế lại va chạm đến mấy lần," ta là điên."

Khương Daniel lại tiến lên trước muốn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng lại một lần nữa lấy Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng tránh né chấm dứt.

Khương Daniel rời giường lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đã không tại, chỉ còn có chút xốc xếch ga giường cùng trong không khí mơ hồ ngọt ngào khí tức để Khương Daniel có thể vững tin tối hôm qua hết thảy không phải một giấc mộng.

Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên giường ngẩn người, thẳng đến điện thoại di động ở đầu giường vang cả buổi mới rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần. "Nhiệm vụ kết thúc cũng không báo lại một tiếng." Đầu bên kia điện thoại là hắn "Đồng sự" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, trong giọng nói đồng thời có rốt cuộc tìm được người lỏng một hơi cùng cái này suốt cả đêm nghèo khẩn trương trách cứ," ngươi làm cái gì đi?" "Ân ái." Khương Daniel không kiên nhẫn đáp lại," lại nói,0412 tự sát phải oanh oanh liệt liệt, coi như ta không báo lại các ngươi cũng nên biết đạo." "Hừ, tiểu tử ngươi còn rất có thể đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giận quá thành cười trêu chọc Khương Daniel," nhà nào cô nương như thế gặp xui xẻo." "Không phải cô nương, là cái nam." Khương Daniel đi đến bồn rửa bên cạnh tùy ý rót một chén tức tan cà phê," làm gì rồi? Trừ đến mắng ta nhiệm vụ kết thúc không báo lại bên ngoài." ". . . . Được thôi," Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhất thời không biết nên như thế nào đối Khương Daniel cùng nam nhân nhặt được chuyện này làm ra phản ứng, lời nói xoay chuyển

Cắt tiến chủ đề," nhiệm vụ mới, mục tiêu hiện tại người cũng tại Baldimore. Tư liệu cơ bản truyền điện thoại di động của ngươi, lần này nhớ kỹ hồi báo." Khương Daniel không cao hứng trực tiếp cúp xong điện thoại, ấn mở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền truyền đến một chuỗi tin tức.

Vụ án danh hiệu 0825, giới tính nam, người Hàn Quốc. Người ủy thác cũng không có nói ra mình cùng mục tiêu ở giữa cố sự, chỉ yêu cầu nhất định phải giết hắn.

Trông thấy ảnh chụp lúc Khương Daniel sửng sốt, miệng bên trong cà phê kém một chút liền muốn phun ra ngoài. Thật yêu. Khương Daniel có chút ghét bỏ mình pha cà phê kỹ thuật.

Mát lạnh ánh mắt, lãnh ngạo bộ mặt đường cong, tinh xảo như giống như tượng ngũ quan, để người khắc sâu ấn tượng ba viên nốt ruồi. Khương Daniel nhận ra trương này đêm qua mới cùng mình từng có gặp mặt một lần mặt, còn có cặp kia không huyết sắc mà hơi có vẻ tái nhợt, mình cuối cùng vẫn không có duyên bờ môi.

Tại sát thủ một chuyến này lăn lộn nhiều năm, Khương Daniel đến nay vẫn là không hiểu, đến cùng là dạng gì thâm cừu đại hận, sẽ để cho người nguyện ý trả giá lớn như thế lượng tiền tài, trả giá dạng này cái giá không nhỏ, chỉ vì giết chết một cái người.

Trong đó, Khương Daniel loại hình này sát thủ bảng giá tổng kêu đặc biệt cao. Làm một sát thủ, Khương Daniel trụ sở hơi có vẻ bình thường. Không có bất kỳ cái gì thế tục trong ấn tượng thường gặp đao súng vũ khí, cũng không có một cái ngăn tủ vừa mở ra phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới chính là một loạt lại một loạt hóa học dược tề hoặc độc vật. Hắn chính là một cái bình thường Hàn Quốc trao đổi học sinh, tại cái này toàn nước Mỹ xếp hạng thứ hai, gần với Detroit nguy hiểm thành thị cùng mọi người một dạng bình thường sinh tồn.

Hắn khóa chặt hắn mục tiêu, đi nhận biết, đi làm bằng hữu, đi kết giao, cuối cùng đưa ra chia tay. Hắn giết người hào lơ đãng, không có cách nào đem hắn định tội, thậm chí cũng sẽ không có người đem hắn định nghĩa vì một sát thủ. Hắn tại lẫn nhau lạ lẫm lúc mang theo nhìn như ấm áp nhiệt độ đi vào đối phương sinh hoạt, lại tại quen thuộc về sau không lưu tình chút nào quay đầu liền đi. Có lẽ có người sẽ nói dạng này sự tình Thiên Thiên đều tại phát sinh, lại bởi vì chỉ là việc nhỏ như vậy liền kết thúc sinh mệnh người có phải là có chút quá độ nghĩ quẩn, dáng vẻ như vậy giết người hình thức đến cùng muốn thế nào mới sẽ thành công.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel chính là bách chiến bách thắng - ra biên đến nay chưa hề thất thủ qua.

Nhưng mà những cái kia hắn đã từng mục tiêu không ai nghiêm túc hận qua hắn. Những ngày kia thật bọn nhỏ kiểu gì cũng sẽ cho Khương Daniel lưu một phần di thư, nội dung liên miên bất tận kể rõ đối Khương Daniel yêu thích cùng cảm giác tạ. Đến từ khác biệt trường học, khác biệt thành thị, không cùng niên kỷ, khác biệt bối cảnh bọn hắn bởi vì xông vào bọn hắn sinh hoạt Khương Daniel mà sinh sinh cộng đồng nhận biết - Khương Daniel rời đi cũng không phải là lãnh khốc vô tình vứt bỏ, mà là mình không tốt mới sẽ đích thân đem suốt đời tình cảm chân thành đẩy ra. "Tạ ơn là ngươi để ta rốt cục thấy rõ chính mình." Như vậy kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại mục tiêu lưu cho Khương Daniel trong di thư trông thấy, có ăn ý đáng sợ. Bọn hắn từ không cho rằng là Khương Daniel đem bọn hắn đẩy tới vách núi, còn phối hợp coi là Khương Daniel là bọn hắn mặt trời cùng cứu rỗi. Có lẽ cuối cùng để bọn hắn thịt nát xương tan cũng không phải là Khương Daniel rời đi, mà là Khương Daniel rời đi lúc lưu lại những này bản thân phủ định cùng tuyệt vọng.

Kỳ thật chỉ cần tự thân có đầy đủ năng lượng chèo chống, một thân một mình đi sinh mệnh con đường này tựa hồ cũng không có cái gì không thể. Nhưng mà Khương Daniel đều ở thời điểm ra đi liền đem những này ý chí đều cùng nhau mang đi.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel đã từng nghĩ tới dừng tay.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại tiếp bản án thời điểm cuối cùng sẽ yêu cầu người ủy thác nói ra bản thân cùng mục tiêu ở giữa yêu hận tình cừu, lại căn cứ tình thế tính nghiêm trọng cho giá cả. Sau đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ một chữ không lọt đem những chuyện này nói cho Khương Daniel, để Khương Daniel dựa vào mình cảm giác cảm giác đi quyết định muốn cho mục tiêu bao lâu hạnh phúc, lại muốn tra tấn mục tiêu bao lâu. Cái này luôn luôn để Khương Daniel khá hơn một chút, chí ít hắn rõ ràng hắn thương hại người, cũng là bởi vì đã từng tổn thương qua người khác mới luân lạc tới việc này hoàn cảnh. Nhưng mà Khương Daniel mỗi lần tại phát thanh tin tức sự kiện nghe được thấy những người này danh tự lúc, lại vẫn nhịn không được hỏi mình là có hay không có tất muốn tiếp tục vì những này cái gọi là "Người ủy thác" nhân sinh cùng tâm lý thoải mái dễ chịu phụ trách. Trong mắt người ngoài xem ra hắn là cái vạn người mê. Đi phải chính, làm được thẳng, những cảm tình này gút mắc đều là những cái kia yêu hắn người tự làm tự chịu tìm tai vạ, thậm chí mọi người luôn nghĩ gặp gỡ dạng này sự tình, hắn nhất định so với ai khác đều khó chịu. Khương Daniel khó chịu về khó chịu, nhưng kia phần khó chịu đại khái cùng ngoại nhân tưởng tượng thiên soa địa viễn.

Có lúc cũng sẽ gặp phải không muốn nói chuyện xưa người ủy thác. Nếu như không muốn nói cố sự lại muốn đạt thành mục đích, liền nhất định phải làm tốt tiêu tốn hai lần thậm chí ba lần giá cả chuẩn bị tâm lý. Liền giống bây giờ gặp phải, cái này nghĩ muốn giết chết Ung Thánh Hựu người, hận ý đại khái là thật khắc vào cốt tủy đi.

Khương Daniel một bên đem một khối lên ti ném vào xe đẩy, vừa nghĩ bước kế tiếp muốn làm thế nào. Không thể không nói mới qua không đến mấy giờ, hắn đã bắt đầu tưởng niệm Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể. Hắn chưa hề gặp phải thân thể độ phù hợp cao như vậy người, lần thứ nhất ân ái tựa như tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ tình lữ quen ổn, coi như làm không được tình nhân cũng muốn làm pháo bạn, nhưng pháo bạn loại này thân phận có trướng ngại tại hắn nhiệm vụ tiến hành. Hắn nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia cái gì đều không thèm để ý con mắt, mắng một tiếng diếu lời nói về sau hướng xe đẩy bên trong ném vào một đầu bánh mì.

Lúc này thật muốn đá trúng thiết bản, hắn nghĩ. Vô luận là tại lý hay là tại tình.

Khương Daniel lần thứ hai gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu, là tại một cái sai sót ngẫu nhiên điện đài tiết mục bên trong.

Tháng mười hai trong đêm Baldimore vẫn ngũ quang thập sắc, vào đêm sau chợt hạ xuống nhiệt độ tia không ảnh hưởng chút nào mọi người qua lễ Giáng Sinh cảm xúc. Khương Daniel ổ trong phòng nghe phát thanh, dĩ vãng nghe mấy cái điện đài giống toàn diện hẹn xong như vậy cùng một chỗ thông báo lấy lễ Giáng Sinh ca khúc, kia để một

Hướng chưa từng có tiết quen thuộc Khương Daniel nghe được rất phiền chán. Bởi vì chỉ là cái học sinh trao đổi, Khương Daniel không có thuê có TV chung cư, tại chuyển mấy cái điện đài đều không có nghe thời điểm Khương Daniel khó được nghiêm túc cảm nhận được nhàm chán hai chữ.

"WBAM điện đài, Baldimore 1120." Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy buông tay đánh cược một lần tâm tình chuyển tới một cái chưa từng nghe qua phát thanh tiết mục, sau đó quyết định nếu như cái tiết mục này người chủ trì lại thả Jingle Bel lộ ra tới hắn liền muốn đóng lại radio sau đó đi ngủ cảm giác." Nửa đêm 12 điểm, kế tiếp là bản đài người chủ trì Wayne Hes «light in the night »."

Chuyển trận âm nhạc vang lên, là khoác đầu bốn ca. Tốt a, mặc dù là lão ca, nhưng ngay tại lúc này luôn luôn so ca khúc giáng sinh tới để người dễ dàng tiếp nhận.

"Ban đêm các đồng bạn, ngủ ngon, sáng sớm tốt lành. Nơi này là «light in the nights, các ngươi trong đêm tối quang mang. Ta là Wayne Hes. Thứ ba vừa mới đến, Baldimore đều nhanh muốn kết băng nha. Tại cái này Giáng Sinh ngày hội sắp tới thời khắc, vẫn là hi vọng thành phố này

Đừng như thế rét lạnh tốt. Mọi người đều biết điện thoại của chúng ta dãy số:410-825-1210, gọi điện thoại nói cho ta các ngươi đang suy nghĩ thật sao, chúng ta tới làm bạn đi."

Nghe tới là một cái đêm khuya call-in tiết mục. Khương Daniel nằm dài trên giường khỏa tiến trong chăn, tại trong tiếng ca chờ đợi cú điện thoại đầu tiên đánh vào đi.

"Ờ, chúng ta tối nay thứ nhất thông điện thoại gọi tới. WBAM ngươi tốt, hoan nghênh đi tới chúng ta tiết mục hiện trường." "Hello Wayne, là ta, thúy tia." "Hối thúy tia, rất lâu không nghe thấy kiều thanh âm, thật cao hứng đánh vào tới. Gần nhất trôi qua như thế nào?" "Ờ Wayne, cám ơn ngươi, ta gần nhất trôi qua cũng không tệ lắm. Chỉ là có chuyện ta không biết nên không nên nói còn nhớ rõ ta đáng yêu mèo Charles sao? Nó hôm nay đi con mèo Thiên Đường. "Úc, thúy tia, thật sự là tiếc nuối." "Không có gì, cũng chỉ là hi vọng có người có thể giống như ta tưởng niệm nó. . Ta đáng yêu hài tử, không biết hiện tại thế nào đây?"

Thanh thúy tiếng âm nhạc vang lên, đánh gãy Wayne cùng thúy tia đối thoại.

"Thân yêu thúy tia, ngươi không cô đơn, ta tin tưởng mọi người đều sẽ hoài niệm đáng yêu Charles." "Cám ơn ngươi, Wayne, thật rất cảm kích. Mọi người ngủ ngon, chúc tất cả mọi người có cái mộng đẹp!"

"Ngủ ngon. Ngươi bây giờ nghe đài chính là Wayne Hes «light in the night », vị kế tiếp điện báo người, mời nói." "Ha ha Wayne, ta là ngải Sykes đeo xách." "Hello đeo xách, hôm nay muốn nói điều gì đâu?" "Không có gì đặc biệt, chính là để mọi người biết một chút, bắt đầu từ ngày mai đến lễ Giáng Sinh, chúng ta nhà hàng nhỏ có chút bữa ăn chơi đùa liền đưa rượu hoạt động, hoan nghênh mọi người đến tham dự!" "Tạ ơn, đeo xách. Ta tin tưởng sẽ có rất nhiều người vui lòng cùng đi đùa với ngươi."

Gọi điện thoại đi vào nghe tới phần lớn đều là người tịch mịch, mỗi người tựa hồ cũng tại đối cái gì nhớ mãi không quên.

"Vị kế tiếp người nghe ngươi tốt, hôm nay muốn nói điều gì đâu?"

"Ha ha Wayne, đoán xem ta là ai?"

Khương Daniel từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, thiếu chăn bông phục đóng thân thể nhịn không được sắt rụt lại. "Úc, Thánh Hựu, ta thân yêu hài tử." Wayne cười, trong giọng nói rất có lão phụ thân hiền lành," thanh âm của ngươi tốt như vậy, tại sao khả năng nhận không ra đâu?"

Thánh Hựu, đây tuyệt đối không phải nước Mỹ người địa phương sẽ có danh tự. Sẽ là hắn sao? Khương Daniel đem radio thanh âm lại điều lớn một chút.

"Ha ha, là ta. Thật không thú vị, mỗi lần đều như vậy liền bị đoán đúng." "Tạ Thánh Hựu, ta coi như làm đây là tán thưởng một có lẽ ngươi về sau phải thay cái càng có sáng tạo lời dạo đầu. Hôm nay muốn nói điều gì

Đâu?"

"Là như vậy, ta có mấy lời muốn lưu cho một người bạn." "Đó là đương nhiên không có vấn đề. Bằng hữu của ngươi cũng tại thu nghe chúng ta tiết mục sao?" "Ta không xác định, nhưng ta hi vọng. Ta đã từng trong phòng của hắn trông thấy radio." "Được rồi, muốn nói điều gì đâu?" "Ta nghĩ nói với hắn, minh trời 10 giờ tối, ta tại chỗ cũ chờ hắn - ta tin tưởng hắn minh bạch ta ý tứ." "Hi vọng bằng hữu của ngươi ngay tại nghe đài tiết mục, sau đó nghe thấy ngươi tin tức - bất quá, thân yêu, nếu như hắn bất hạnh không có nghe thấy lời nói, ngươi cũng đừng một người 10 điểm tại bên ngoài các loại, rất lạnh." "Ta biết, cám ơn ngươi, Wayne. Mọi người ngủ ngon."

Khương Daniel đúng giờ tại 10 điểm xuất hiện tại 0412 tự sát án mạng hiện trường một hắn lần thứ nhất gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu địa phương. "Hắc." Khi Thánh Hựu thanh âm rất nhẹ, giẫm lên đèn đường mờ nhạt ánh đèn hướng Khương Daniel đi tới." Ta không ngờ tới ngươi thật xảy ra hiện." "Ta hôm qua vừa lúc ở nghe phát thanh." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, tâm tình có chút phức tạp," đã không có dự tính ta thật sẽ xuất hiện, vì cái gì còn muốn đứng ở chỗ này?" "Dù sao ta vẫn là nói." Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel nháy nháy mắt," ta cũng không thể muốn lại đi."

Khương Daniel có chút bất đắc dĩ, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cùng thời tiết so sánh dưới thực tế quá độ đơn bạc quần áo, đưa tay đem người tay dắt qua đến thả tiến miệng túi của mình, sau đó trong dự liệu trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt mờ mịt. "Dù sao chúng ta chuyện gì còn chưa làm qua." Khương Daniel cười," đừng giả bộ thanh thuần."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười, vậy ngươi biết ta hôm nay tìm ngươi ra tới làm cái gì sao?" Khương Daniel trèo lên nhún vai," bôi trơn dịch cùng bảo hiểm bao đều ở nhà."

Có chung nhận thức về sau thiết lập sự tình đến khởi kình nhiều, tốt mấy vòng kế tiếp hai người giống trong nước mới vớt ra. "Ngươi nhìn ngươi," Khương Daniel nhìn xem ẩm ướt nửa mảnh ga giường trêu ghẹo nói," đều là ngươi hại ta ngày mai muốn tại loại này lạnh đến nổ thời tiết bên trong đi tẩy ga giường.

"Cũng không nghĩ một chút là ai hại," nghĩ đến mình vừa vặn mấy lần nhịn không được bị thao bắn, liền xem như Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có cách nào nhịn xuống không hại nóng nảy, nắm lên gối đầu liền hướng Khương Daniel trên thân ném," vậy liền đều đừng làm." "Số đừng," Khương Daniel né tránh Ung Thánh Hựu công kích đưa tay ôm lấy hắn," ta cảm thấy rất tốt." "Hừ." Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, trong giọng nói có chút nũng nịu," lạnh quá." "Ngươi người này liền sợ lạnh, hết lần này tới lần khác đều xuyên được thiếu." Khương Daniel đem chăn bông từ dưới đất vớt lên, đem mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ bao tiến bị tử bên trong," làm gì tra tấn chính mình." "Nói ta thích dạng này ngươi tin không." Ung Thánh Hựu cả người núp ở Khương Daniel trong ngực thu nhỏ nhỏ một đoàn," lạnh sẽ để cho ta thanh tỉnh, quá Ôn ấm ta sẽ nghĩ ngủ. "Nghĩ ngủ không ngon sao?"Khương Daniel cười," ta nhìn ngươi rất ưa thích cùng ta ngủ a?" "Loại này đi ngủ cùng loại kia đi ngủ không giống." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn Khương Daniel cánh tay làm kháng nghị, "Ngươi đến cùng biết hay không ta tại nói cái gì à nha?" "Không hiểu." Khương Daniel rất thành thật," thế nhưng là không quan hệ, ta cảm thấy ngươi dạng này rất đáng yêu."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đáp lời, Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa nếm thử cúi đầu tìm Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi. Kết quả vẫn là thất bại, hôn vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán.

"Ta nói thật, ngươi có phải hay không không thích hôn." Khương Daniel có chút không có tí sức lực nào," ân ái không hôn môi đúng sao?" "Chỉ cần hữu tâm, người người đều có thể là pháo bạn, đều có thể làm yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có chút hoảng hốt," thế nhưng là hôn - việc này cảm giác cảm giác bên trên, chính là chỉ có tình lữ tài giỏi." "Cho nên tại ngươi định nghĩa bên trong ta là pháo bạn?" Khương Daniel có chút úc khí, mặc dù là trong dự liệu kết quả. "Không quá tính." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời lại không tìm được Khương Daniel kịch bản đi," cho nên ta không muốn cùng ngươi hôn - vậy sẽ để ta sai loạn, cho là ngươi là bạn trai ta. "Ta không tốt sao?" Khương Daniel ngữ khí có chút thụ thương. "Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời chắc chắn, mang theo một tia thê lương, "Chỉ là ta nghĩ ngươi một ngày nào đó sẽ rời đi ta."

"Ta nhìn ta lần này muốn cắm." Khương Daniel đang cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thông điện thoại," ta xong đời Hoàng Mẫn Huyền." "Ngươi thật yêu hắn rồi?" Bởi vì lệch giờ quan hệ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn tại ăn bữa tối," cho nên ngươi không nỡ rồi?"

Khương Daniel trầm mặc.

"Ta không biết." Thật lâu Khương Daniel mới đáp lại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vấn đề, chỉ là ta cảm thấy ta không thể rời đi hắn." "Ta luôn có loại cảm giác - nếu ta đi, hắn liền muốn biến mất cảm giác." "Khương Daniel ngươi tỉnh," Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thực tế không hiểu rõ Khương Daniel đang nói cái gì, cái này không chính là của ngươi công việc. . . ?"

Khương Daniel lại trầm mặc.

"Ngươi tự suy nghĩ một chút đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài một hơi, cũng không đành lòng lại tiếp tục bức cái này tựa hồ rốt cục mới biết yêu đệ đệ," như quả thật không được, lớn không được báo nhiệm vụ thất bại liền tốt. Hắn thích ngươi sao?" "Ta không biết." Khương Daniel ngữ khí có chút ủy khuất," ta cảm thấy hắn giống như không có có yêu mến ta." Hắn chỉ là cần ta mà thôi. "Rồi nói sau. Có cần gì hỗ trợ cứ việc gọi cho ta, ta giúp ngươi nhìn xem giải quyết như thế nào."

Khương Daniel cúp điện thoại, cả người xụi lơ trên giường. Từ lần trước trao đổi phương thức liên lạc về sau, Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là mỗi lúc trời tối đều xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel trong nhà. Trên giường, cát phát, phòng tắm, cổng, cơ hồ toàn bộ nhà mỗi một góc đều có bọn hắn hoan ái qua cái bóng. Ung Thánh Hựu ân ái rất Ôn huấn, chỉ có tại rất ngẫu nhiên Khương Daniel không cẩn thận dùng sức qua làm đau hắn thời điểm sẽ đánh hắn một quyền hoặc cắn hắn một miệng. Nó dư thời điểm trên cơ bản chính là Khương Daniel làm cái gì là cái gì, mềm nhũn để Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều cảm thấy mình thật kéo đến bảo bối, cái gì đều muốn cho hắn cho hắn cho hắn như thế đi đau ngẫu nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu đến tương đối sớm lúc Khương Daniel sẽ làm một một ít thức ăn, tại đồ ăn trong hơi nóng câu được câu không nói chuyện phiếm. Ngẫu nhiên bọn hắn cũng sẽ nằm cùng một chỗ nghe Klight in the nights, sau đó thảo luận mỗi ngày call-in đi vào người nghe phát sinh chút

Cái gì. Bọn hắn ở chung, dắt tay, ôm, ân ái, lại duy chỉ có không hôn môi.

Khương Daniel thường thường đang suy nghĩ nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu là thật, mình muốn hôn hắn xúc động phải chăng nguồn gốc từ mình thật muốn yêu hắn, muốn cùng với hắn một chỗ. Nhưng nếu như không phải đâu. Nếu như tất cả tình cảm đều là hắn tưởng tượng, nếu như đem nhầm nóng lòng không đợi được chinh phục dục coi như thích.

Khương Daniel sợ một có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu là đúng. Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu thích bất quá chỉ là một trận nháo kịch. Mà hết thảy này đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói cũng bất quá chỉ là một cái hoang ngôn.

Cho nên bọn hắn không hôn môi, bởi vì hôn là tình lữ làm sự tình.

"Cám ơn ngươi, đeo xách. Vị kế tiếp người nghe, hoan nghênh đi tới tiết mục hiện trường."

Khương Daniel có chút bừng tỉnh thần nghe «light in the night » điện đài phát thanh. Ung Thánh Hựu đêm nay không có tới, bởi vì Khương Daniel lừa hắn nói mình muốn đuổi báo cáo, không tiện làm kia đương sự.

"Ha ha Wayne, ta là cao điểm thành Helen." "Helen ngươi tốt, lần thứ nhất đánh đi vào sao?" "Đúng vậy, ngẫm lại còn có chút hơi khẩn trương. Ta đánh cái này thông điện thoại là muốn cùng vừa mới call-in lại thụy tiên sinh nói mấy câu. . . ."

Khương Daniel nắm lên bên cạnh điện thoại, thuận trong trí nhớ dãy số gọi ra ngoài.

"Được rồi, tạ ơn Helen đề nghị, ta nghĩ thụy tiên sinh cũng sẽ cảm thấy rất có ích lợi. Vị kế tiếp người nghe, hoan nghênh gọi điện thoại tiến đến, hôm nay muốn nói điều gì đâu?"

Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, "Ngươi tốt, ta là Daniel, là đến Baldimore trao đổi Hàn Quốc học sinh." "Oa, là người Hàn Quốc đâu, người ngoại quốc tại phát thanh tiết mục xuất hiện là vinh hạnh của chúng ta. Ngươi tốt, lần thứ nhất đánh vào đến?" Wayne thanh âm đồng thời xuyên thấu qua microphone cùng radio thông qua cảm giác rất kỳ diệu, một chút chênh lệch thời gian để hai âm thanh nghe giống hài hòa song trọng tấu. "Đúng thế. Hôm nay ta muốn cùng bằng hữu của ta, một vị «light in the night » trung thực người nghe nói chút lời nói."

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại.

"Ta không phải một người tốt, tương phản, ta đã từng tạo thành rất nhiều đáng sợ bi kịch." Hắn nói là tiếng Hàn, "Thế nhưng là ta nghĩ ta làm tốt nhất một việc, chính là ta thích ngươi - ta thật thích ngươi. Chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, ta liền sẽ không rời đi ngươi." "Nếu như ta nói ta thật thích ngươi," Khương Daniel mở mắt ra, trong thanh âm nhiều một chút nghĩa không phản cố vấn," ngươi nguyện ý sao? Sẽ nguyện ý cùng với ta, để ta hôn ngươi sao?" "Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý, minh trời 7 giờ tối ta tại chủ giáo tòa đường bên ngoài chờ ngươi."

"Ta lần đầu tiên nghe thấy chính gốc tiếng Hàn đâu." Wayne thấy Khương Daniel nói không sai biệt lắm, mở miệng tán thán nói," hi vọng bằng hữu của ngươi nghe đến ngươi tin tức, Daniel." "Cám ơn ngươi, Wayne. Mọi người ngủ ngon, chúc mọi người có cái mộng đẹp."

10.

Sự thật chứng minh 7 giờ tối là cái có chút ngu xuẩn ước định thời gian, chủ giáo tòa đường phụ cận đầy ắp người. Đây là Khương Daniel sau khi tan học nhất nhanh có thể đuổi tới chủ giáo tòa đường thời gian, ngay cả bữa tối đều còn chưa kịp ăn. Thế nhưng là hắn chờ không được. Đối với hiện tại Khương Daniel đến nói, không có cái gì so Ung Thánh Hựu tới quan trọng hơn.

Sáng sớm hôm nay hắn liền truyền tin tức cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chào từ giã. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nói thêm gì, chỉ nói hi vọng hắn hết thảy mạnh khỏe, về sau có thật sao sự tình tùy thời hay là đều hoan nghênh tìm hắn xưng tội thảo luận. Vô luận hôm nay cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có không có kết quả, hắn đều không nghĩ còn tiếp tục như vậy. Hôm nay không thành công liền tiếp tục đuổi, thành công liền phải thật tốt khi bạn trai đau.

"Đang suy nghĩ gì?" Quen thuộc Incheon khẩu âm ở sau lưng vang lên, Khương Daniel xoay người, nhìn thấy là như thường xuyên được rất ít ỏi Ung Thánh Hựu. "Lại mặc ít như thế." Khương Daniel mở ra mình áo khoác nút thắt đem Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lại," sinh bệnh làm sao bây giờ." "Đây không phải có ngươi nha." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel eo," ta sinh bệnh ngươi liền đến chiếu cố vấn ta a." "Tốt," Khương Daniel sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót," về sau liền để ta chiếu cố vấn ngươi."

"Ngươi đoán làm gì." Hai người lẳng lặng ôm một trận, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm thấp mở miệng," cái kia người ủy thác, chính là ta từ

Khương Daniel ngây cả người, không biết hiện tại ứng nên phản ứng làm sao. "Ngươi đừng giả bộ ngốc, ta đều biết." Ung Thánh Hựu cười, cho nên ta mới xuyên thấu qua loại phương thức này để ngươi tìm đến ta."

"Vì, vì cái gì?" Khương Daniel bị dọa đến Busan khẩu âm đều nhanh muốn chạy ra đến. "Bởi vì ta cảm thấy ngươi rất đẹp trai, mà lại làm thời điểm rất thoải mái - mặc dù ngươi lần thứ nhất có chút hung." Ung Thánh Hựu nói tự nhiên," ta liền nghĩ nói, nếu như ngươi có thể cùng với ta, coi như chỉ có kia từng cái ta cũng cảm thấy rất vui vẻ. Mà lại dù sao các ngươi đều nói nhiệm vụ hoàn thành mới phải trả tiền nha, ta không muốn tự sát không phải, ta rất không lỗ a." Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ cười một tiếng, nghĩ thầm muốn trở về cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái đề nghị chính là trước thu tiền đặt cọc. "Thế nhưng là về sau ta liền có chút hối hận. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel. "Ta phát hiện ta càng ngày càng lòng tham, ta bắt đầu muốn đi cùng với ngươi cả một đời." "Cho nên ta mới không cùng ngươi kết giao một bởi vì một khi kết giao, một ngày nào đó đợi đến ngươi cảm thấy thời cơ chín muồi ngươi liền sẽ đi. Ta sợ ngươi đi a, nhưng nếu như một mực duy trì lấy không phải tình lữ trạng thái liền có thể cực kỳ lâu."

"Vậy bây giờ đâu?" Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm càng chặt hơn," hiện đang vì cái gì không sợ rồi?" Thú Thánh Hựu cười, "Bởi vì lúc ấy cùng ta bàn bạc người gọi điện thoại cho ta, nói ngươi không làm."

"A..., Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy nhảy nhót nhót chạy đến chủ giáo tòa đường bên cạnh, đối Khương Daniel vẫy gọi hô to, "Ngươi đi nhanh điểm a, đi chậm như vậy làm gì!" "Rất lạnh nha, chân quá lạnh đi không nhanh nha." Khương Daniel vừa nói còn vừa là chạy chậm bước, tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người dừng lại nôn ra một đoàn nhỏ sương trắng," ngươi mới là, đi vội vã như vậy làm cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, chỉ là hai tay để lên Khương Daniel vai, nhẹ nhón chân lên hôn lên môi của hắn. Khương Daniel sững sờ một chút, mới nhìn rõ chủ giáo tòa đường bên cạnh trên tường rào, treo một vòng trễ ký sinh.

12.

"Ngươi đời này, nói qua lớn nhất láo là cái gì?" Trước kia Khương Daniel sẽ trả lời, nói cho mụ mụ mình hôm nay rất ngoan chỉ ăn một bọc nhỏ kẹo mềm. Trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trả lời, hắn cùng trường học lão sư nói muốn đi nhà cầu, kết quả lại lật tường ra ngoài mua nước ngọt uống.

"Vậy bây giờ đâu?" Hiện tại Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trước nhìn xem lẫn nhau cười to ba phút, sau đó trả lời đây là cái bí mật.

\- chúng ta đều lựa chọn lấy hoang ngôn tới gần lẫn nhau, nhưng từ nhất ngay từ đầu kia chân thành tình cảm liền không so chân thực.

FIN.


	209. Chapter 209

Limerence

Limerence; đối người nào đó mê luyến đầu óc mê muội mê luyến

Pháo bạn chuyển chính thức ngạnh

100.

Thả một khỏa tinh cầu tại ngươi lông mày chờ ngươi mở miệng lại dài ra vũ trụ

01.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay cả ngày đều có chút mất hồn mất vía.

Thư ký bưng đến trên mặt bàn kiểu Mỹ cà phê đã lạnh thấu, cửa vào không có hương thuần, chỉ thừa lại đắng chát cảm giác. Văn kiện lung tung tản mát ở trên bàn, lít nha lít nhít che kín trung quy trung củ nhưng lại không có chút nào Ôn độ Tống thể số 5 chữ, thấy làm cho lòng người sinh bực bội.

Dứt khoát ném đi trong tay viết ký tên, lấy xuống kính mắt, vuốt vuốt mi tâm.

Thư ký nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay chưa thấy sớm nửa giờ đi ra tổng thanh tra văn phòng, có chút kinh từ lại lại không dám nói thêm cái gì, nhịn không được cùng bên cạnh thực tập sinh nhỏ giọng thảo luận từng tổng giám hôm nay vì sao một mực bao phủ tại áp suất thấp bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu tan ca sớm chỉ có một nguyên nhân, hắn nghĩ dịch ra tan tầm giờ cao điểm, về nhà lập khắc ăn thuốc ngủ đi ngủ, không cho mình bất luận cái gì tiếp tục suy nghĩ lung tung cơ hội.

Nhưng mà liên tiếp nghênh đón dài đến chín mươi giây đèn đỏ lại hoàn toàn xáo trộn hắn kế hoạch ban đầu

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu chặt lông mày, ngón tay thon dài gõ tay lái, hai đầu lông mày là che giấu không ở nôn nóng.

Hắn vừa mới bỏ lỡ một giây sau cùng đèn vàng, bị ngăn ở người đi Hoành Đạo trước. Hết lần này tới lần khác là không muốn nhất chờ đợi thời điểm, lại ngay cả đèn xanh đèn đỏ đều không muốn nhường đường cho hắn.

Lối đi bộ bên trên, một nhóm học sinh tiểu học tay cầm tay đứng xếp hàng đi qua, một đôi tình lữ nắm tay đánh náo, một cái lão nhân dẫn theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đồ ăn đi lại tập tễnh.

Rõ ràng đều là nhất phổ thông bất quá tràng cảnh, lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không có tồn tại nhớ tới Khương Đan Ni

Tối hôm qua tại tăng ca thời điểm tiếp vào người kia điện thoại, trong giọng nói của hắn lộ ra suy yếu cùng không lực, cơ hồ là nghe được một nháy mắt liền để tâm hắn mềm. "Thánh Hựu ca, ta phát sốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định không nhìn cái này thông điện thoại, tiếp tục tăng ca. Nhưng mà lực chú ý lại vô luận như thế nào đều không thể tập trung.

Hắn nhớ tới đoạn thời gian trước mình bởi vì bị bệnh không có chút nào khẩu vị thời điểm, Khương Daniel không biết đạo từ nơi nào làm tới một cái nồi đất, mỗi ngày đổi lấy biện pháp cho hắn nấu cháo nấu canh , mặc hắn tại sao dạng cự tuyệt đều không dùng. Mình cuối cùng vẫn là thỏa hiệp, lấy sinh bệnh vì lấy cớ, hưởng thụ phần này giống như là trộm được Ôn

Liền xem như pháo bạn, sinh bệnh thời điểm lẫn nhau chiếu cố vấn cũng được xưng tụng hợp tình hợp lý đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thất bại phát hiện, mình lại tại trong lúc vô tình kiếm cớ.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng dự bị chìa khoá mở ra Khương Daniel nhà cửa, trong phòng một mảnh đen kịt, nằm trong phòng truyền đến Khương Daniel hơi có vẻ thô trọng tiếng hít thở, nghe ngủ được rất không yên ổn.

Quả nhiên, người kia cái trán nhiệt độ thậm chí có ít người. Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới khăn lông ướt che ở phía trên, vừa định muốn đứng dậy đi tìm thuốc hạ sốt, lại bị gấp khấu chặt dừng tay cổ tay đè xuống giường, nguyên bản chỉnh tề âu phục bị ép ra nếp uốn.

Khương Daniel môi che đi lên thời điểm, từng Thánh Hựu không kịp phản ứng, chỉ có thể bị động tiếp nhận.

Sốt cao để cái kia nhân khẩu lời vàng bên trong nhiệt độ cũng biến thành rất cao, nụ hôn này khác biệt dĩ vãng ôn nhu, có vẻ hơi vội vàng, toàn bộ bờ môi bị người bao trùm mút vào một lát, thậm chí để Ung Thánh Hựu có loại muốn bị đốt bị thương ảo giác.

"Ca, ta thích ngươi. . ." Sốt cao bên trong người còn có chút mê man, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn ý thức cũng không rõ rệt thì thầm lấy

Từng Thánh Hựu lại có chút may mắn, may mắn Khương Daniel là tại không thanh tỉnh tình huống dưới nói ra câu nói này, dạng này hắn còn có thể trấn an mình đây chỉ là mộng ăn nghỉ, không cần coi là thật, vô luận như thế nào cũng còn có tránh lui không gian.

Vậy mà hôm nay buổi sáng Khương Daniel từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy mình, nhẹ giọng ở bên tai nói lời, lại làm cho hắn không chỗ có thể trốn.

Người kia vừa mới tỉnh ngủ, tiếng nói bên trong lộ ra lười biếng, cảm mạo nóng sốt gây nên yết hầu hơi khàn khàn, ngược lại càng thêm cái này thanh tuyến thêm mấy phần gợi cảm hương vị, còn có độc thuộc về Khương Daniel vụng về vô cùng lại lại khiến người ta không có cách nào kháng cự ôn nhu.

Khương Daniel xích lại gần tai của hắn khuếch, một lần lại một lần nói từng Thánh Hựu không nguyện ý nhất nghe được một câu.

"Ca, ta thích ngươi." "Ta thích ngươi." "Ta thích ngươi." "Ta thích ngươi."

"Nếu như ngươi không tin, ta có thể mỗi ngày tại ngươi bên tai nói."

Đến cùng hay là người thiếu niên, có được khắc vào thực chất bên trong cố chấp. Dù là biết rõ không có ý nghĩa, nhưng vẫn là nguyện ý xông pha khói lửa, liều lĩnh kể ra yêu thương

Như vậy thản nhiên, cố chấp, thấu triệt. 23 tuổi Khương Daniel làm được. 27 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu lại làm không được.

"Đừng làm rộn." Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ sách mở chăm chú chụp tại bên hông cái kia hai tay, nhưng cái kia còn mọc lên bệnh người khí lực lại ngoài ý muốn lớn , mặc hắn làm sao giãy dụa đều không thể thoát đi cái này quá nóng rực mang

Ôm.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi sợ." Chắc chắn ngữ khí, lại để Ung Thánh Hựu tự dưng sinh ra mấy phần chột dạ tới.

Nhưng hắn rất nhanh điều chỉnh tốt nỗi lòng, dùng tỉnh táo nhất lại lạnh lùng nhất ngữ khí nhắc nhở lấy Khương Daniel. "Chúng ta chỉ là pháo bạn quan hệ mà thôi, ngươi không muốn không nhìn rõ." "Buông ra, ta phải đi làm."

Cảm giác được sau lưng người rút khí lực, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức kéo ra giữa hai người quá gần cách cách, giống như là chạy trốn thu thập xong đồ vật, cấp tốc mặc vào âu phục bên ngoài bao.

Nhưng mà mở cửa rời đi trước một giây, lại vẫn là không nhịn được nhìn về phía vẫn đứng tại chỗ người kia.

"Trong nồi nấu lấy, nhớ kỹ cây đuốc quan."

Nhưng người kia chỉ là quay lưng lại, không có trả lời, lưu cho hắn một cái đọc không hiểu bóng lưng.

Đèn đỏ đếm ngược từ mười giây nhảy đến chín giây một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu ảo não thở dài , bổ nhiệm dời nguyên bản tập trung tại đếm ngược bên trên ánh mắt.

Một giây sau trôi chảy đánh tay lái quay đầu, sau đó cưỡng ép biến nói, cắm đến một đường khác trái ngược hướng trong dòng xe cộ. Như vậy đột nhiên cử động gây nên chung quanh cỗ xe hỗn loạn lung tung, xen lẫn phàn nàn cùng chửi mắng thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ ra mình lần này cử động đến tột cùng là vì cái gì, nhưng lại khống chế không nổi từ mình như cái mới biết yêu mao đầu tiểu tử đồng dạng, vô luận thấy cái gì không liên hệ sự tình, cũng sẽ ở trong lòng quấn cái ngoặt nghĩ đến người kia.

Già mồm quá phận, tuyệt không giống hắn.

Lại một lần gặp được đèn vàng một giây sau cùng, lần này hắn không do dự giẫm chân ga. "Thật mẹ hắn điên." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt tay lái, nhịn không được thầm mắng lên tiếng.

02.

Lần thứ nhất mất khống chế là tại ba tháng trước.

Khi đó Khương Daniel vừa mới nhập chức, căn cứ khi dễ người mới nguyên tắc, thượng vàng hạ cám sự tình đều rơi xuống trên đầu của hắn, tỉ như nói cho toàn bộ bộ môn người mua cà phê.

Ngày đó trong thang máy, Thánh Hựu vừa vừa mới chuẩn bị đè xuống đóng cửa nút bấm, liền có một đôi dẫn theo tràn đầy một cái túi cà phê tay duỗi vào.

Cuống quít đi vào thang máy người mặc không quá vừa người âu phục, hiển nhiên nơi bả vai có chút gấp, trên cổ cà vạt cũng có chút xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, tóc bị gió thổi có chút rối bời, nhìn có chút buồn cười.

Người kia nhìn thấy mình tựa hồ có chút sửng sốt, nhưng lập tức lộ ra lễ phép tiếu dung, chào hỏi cũng là thích hợp ngữ khí. "Khi tổng thanh tra tốt."

"Ngươi là mới tới thực tập sinh? Ta nhớ được ngươi gọi Khương..." Ung Thánh Hựu tạm ngừng, hắn kỳ thật đối cái này mới tới thuộc khoá này tốt nghiệp không có cái gì khắc sâu ấn tượng, thậm chí ngay cả danh tự đều không có ghi nhớ, là Daniel hay là Thomas hay là William kém loại hình, tóm lại là không thường gặp bốn chữ danh tự.

"Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel giống như không để ý chút nào bị thủ trưởng nhớ lầm danh tự, giương lên trong tay cái túi. "Ung tổng thanh tra muốn uống cà phê sao?"

"Kia cho ta một chén kiểu Mỹ đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng đáp.

"Kỳ thật từng tổng thanh tra không thích kiểu Mỹ cà phê a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi kinh ngạc, ngẩng đầu đối đầu người kia ánh mắt. Hắn xác thực một mực không thích kiểu Mỹ cà phê quá đắng chát vị giác. Nhưng kia không lấy vui vị đạo lại có thể để cho hắn thần kinh căng cứng, đến ứng đối những cái kia khó chơi công việc, cho nên kiểu Mỹ cà phê một đoạn thời gian rất dài đều là hắn thứ nhất lựa chọn.

Liền ngay cả cách mình gần nhất thư ký đều ngầm thừa nhận mình thích uống kiểu Mỹ cà phê, cái này vừa tới không có bao lâu thực tập sinh thế mà nhìn ra hắn yêu thích.

Hắn không khỏi có chút hiếu kỳ. "Ngươi là làm sao biết?"

Khương Daniel có chút không được tự nhiên đem trái túi trên tay đổi được tay phải, lộ ra một cái không có ý tốt tiếu dung. "Ta có mấy lần tại cà ở giữa, nhìn thấy ngươi uống kiểu Mỹ lúc cau mày."

"Thử một chút cái này chén tiêu đường macchiato, có lẽ ngươi sẽ thích." Nói từ trong túi xuất ra một cái cái chén đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, động tác trôi chảy, giống như là sớm đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng đồng dạng.

Cơ hồ là tại Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cái chén đồng thời, thang máy đến lầu bảy, Khương Daniel công việc tầng lầu. Khương Daniel trước một bước bước ra đi, sau đó tại cửa thang máy đóng lại trước một giây đối Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay. "Ung tổng thanh tra gặp lại."

Mặt của người kia bên trên vẫn như cũ là đối đãi cấp trên tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười, nhưng khi Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy, cái này vị thực tập sinh trong tươi cười, mơ hồ lộ ra một loại quái đản cùng khiêu khích.

Trên tay cà phê là vừa dễ dàng cửa vào ấm áp. Ung Thánh Hựu cạn nhấp một cái tầng cao nhất sữa ngâm, mùi sữa thơm hòa với cà phê hương thuần, đối tại đã nói ngọt lại cần cà phê nhắc tới thần nhân đến nói, xác thực là sự chọn lựa tốt nhất không sai.

Nhưng hiển nhiên vị kia thực tập sinh không chỉ có là cẩn thận quan sát được hắn yêu thích mà thôi.

Cái chén chuyển tới mặt khác, phía trên dùng màu đen viết ký tên viết lên một hàng chữ nhỏ bại lộ kia vị thực tập sinh có ý khác.

\- Ung tổng thanh tra muốn cùng ta thử một chút sao?

Hồi tưởng vừa mới Khương Daniel một bộ "Thang máy ngẫu nhiên gặp cấp trên" dáng vẻ, lễ phép lại hơi có vẻ xa cách chào hỏi cùng không chút nào càng cách quan tâm, nếu không phải cái kia tiếu dung thực tế để người cảm giác phải có ý khác vị, ai có thể nghĩ tới đây là kế hoạch tốt một tuồng kịch.

Người này giống như có chút ý tứ. Ung Thánh Hựu đem cái chén quay trở lại, để hàng chữ kia vừa vặn giấu ở lòng bàn tay vị trí.

Không ngoài sở liệu, từng Thánh Hựu lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa tại cà phê ở giữa gặp Khương Daniel, người kia nhìn đến mình vẫn như cũ là lễ phép vấn an, giống chưa từng xảy ra cái gì đồng dạng. Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn nhẹ gật đầu, đem cái kia chén cà phê đưa cho hắn, không có có dư thừa giao lưu

Thoạt nhìn không có biến hóa chén giấy, chỉ là tại chén trên vách nhiều một nhóm không đáng chú ý chữ nhỏ

Đêm nay sau khi tan việc muốn tới nhà của ta sao?

03.

Đêm hôm đó, là mất khống chế bắt đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đỉnh làm tới tiếp cận thất thần, không chỗ ở thở dốc, ngón tay vô lực nắm lấy dưới thân ga giường.

Hoảng hốt ở giữa bị người ôm, tư thế thay đổi để hắn vô ý thức lâu trụ Khương Daniel cái cổ, vô lực tựa ở trên bả vai hắn, đi theo động tác của hắn phát ra chút không có ý nghĩa thân

Ngâm.

Cái tư thế này để người kia lửa nóng tiến càng sâu, đỉnh xẹt qua điểm mẫn cảm nháy mắt, khi Thánh Hựu rên rỉ thậm chí nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào.

"Dễ chịu sao?" Khương Daniel được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn mập mờ không rõ nói lời tâm tình. Tay thăm dò vào còn chưa hoàn toàn trút bỏ áo sơ mi trắng, có rất nhiều kỹ xảo xoa lấy lấy trước ngực hai viên đã đứng thẳng đậu đỏ, hài lòng nghe người kia nháy mắt cất cao rên rỉ. "Ừm... . . . Ngươi đừng... ."

Khương Daniel chôn thật sâu nhập sớm đã ướt đẫm cửa huyệt, cảm thụ được vách trong mút vào cùng giữ lại, bàn tay đến phía dưới khuấy động lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã phun chất lỏng đỉnh. "Về sau ta có thể để ngươi Thánh Hựu ca sao?"

"Ừm, a..." Trước sau đồng thời kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bắn ra, eo vô lực sụp đổ xuống, cửa huyệt kẹp càng chặt hơn, kích thích Khương Daniel nhịn không được thô thở, dừng lại làm dịu bắn tinh dục vọng.

"Ca kẹp chặt quá gấp, nghĩ như vậy muốn sao?" Khương Daniel không còn động tác, thối lui đến cửa huyệt nhàn nhạt co rút lấy.

Cảm nhận được thể nội vật cứng trướng lớn hơn một vòng, lại chậm chạp không chịu động tác, sau huyệt truyền đến đột nhiên trống rỗng để Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được mở miệng thúc giục. "Ngươi... . . . Ân... . . . Nhanh lên tiến đến ... . . ."

Khương Daniel rút ra dục vọng đem người đè xuống giường, đem cực đại vùi sâu vào không ngừng hé tiểu huyệt, không quên chiếu cố vấn trước ngực có thụ vắng vẻ hai điểm. Sau đó là một trận bắn vọt, ngay ngắn rút ra lại chôn thật sâu nhập, bị tiếp tục đội lên điểm mẫn cảm khoái cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác giơ lên cổ, chân cũng vô ý thức vòng bên trên Khương Daniel eo, miệng bên trong tràn ra đứt quãng rên rỉ.

Khương Daniel chiếu cố Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, ánh mắt lại một mực dừng lại tại mặt của người kia

Bên trên.

Doanh tổng thanh tra ngày bình thường luôn là một bộ tỉnh táo lại xa cách dáng vẻ, lúc này tấm kia tinh xảo mặt nhiễm lên tình dục nhan sắc. Lại nhìn xuống, hắn toàn bộ thân thể đều hiện ra sắp xếp sắc, trước ngực che kín mình lưu lại đỏ ngấn.

Rốt cục nhịn không được hôn môi của hắn, trao đổi đêm nay cái thứ nhất hôn.

Có lần thứ nhất mất khống chế liền có lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đưa ra, đã hai người trên giường đầy đủ phù hợp, không bằng dứt khoát một điểm, chỗ cái thời gian dài pháo bạn. Khương Daniel tự nhiên cũng đáp ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho là mình cùng Khương Daniel đều đầy đủ thông minh. Quan hệ như vậy, nói đến có chút hoang đường, tổng thanh tra cùng thực tập sinh, không chỉ có là chức vị chênh lệch, còn có tuổi tác chênh lệch. Bất quá truy cứu bản chất, chẳng qua là người trưởng thành ở giữa trợ giúp lẫn nhau mà thôi, tại không càng cách tình huống dưới, hợp tình hợp lý.

Nhưng thời gian lâu dài, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phát hiện, đoạn này quan hệ bắt đầu dọc theo sai lầm quỹ đạo phát triển xuống dưới.

Bởi vì hắn phát hiện, Khương Daniel người này tựa như là cái mâu thuẫn thể.

Cùng dùng một ly cà phê hướng mình phát ra thư mời hào phách lối bộ dáng khác biệt, cùng trên giường bá đạo lại bộ dáng ôn nhu cũng khác biệt, người này tại trong sinh hoạt ngược lại có chút ngây thơ quá phận

Hắn thích thời gian dài tiền hí, thẳng đến mình không nhin được trước thúc giục, mới bằng lòng tiến vào chính đề

Hắn còn thích từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy mình chìm vào giấc ngủ, cánh tay bá đạo nằm ngang ở bên hông, ấm áp hô hấp đánh ở gáy bên trên. Hắn còn thích tại sáng ngày thứ hai trao đổi ngọt ngào sáng sớm tốt lành hôn, dùng giọng trầm thấp đạo một từng tổng thanh tra sáng sớm tốt lành.

Giống như là hoan ái sau chuyện đương nhiên vuốt ve an ủi, từng Thánh Hựu chỉ coi là thói quen của hắn hoặc là chấp niệm, mặc dù cảm thấy không cần thiết cự tuyệt, nhưng lại có cảm giác là lạ ở chỗ nào.

Thẳng đến ngày đó ở công ty cà phê ở giữa, từng Thánh Hựu vô ý thức yếu điểm tiêu đường macchiato, theo ấn xuống tay cầm trước đó, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, cùng Khương Daniel trở thành cái gọi là pháo bạn về sau, từ mình đã bắt đầu quen thuộc tại lựa chọn loại này ngọt độ cao cà phê.

Loại này bởi vì người mà thay đổi nhận biết để hắn có một nháy mắt bối rối, giống như là sự tình đột nhiên thoát cách mình nắm giữ, phát triển xu thế không thể khống, kết quả càng là không biết, hắn không thích loại cảm giác này. Lấy tính cách của hắn, nhất định sẽ tại còn có khả năng cứu vãn lúc, cưỡng ép sẽ không thể khống tình huống một lần nữa đoạt lại trong tay mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại lựa chọn kiểu Mỹ cà phê. Vốn là đã từng tất nhiên lựa chọn, không cần thiết bởi vì ai xuất hiện mà thay đổi.

Hắn hững hờ uống vào ly kia kiểu Mỹ cà phê, đại khái là quen thuộc cao ngọt độ, cái này chén kiểu Mỹ cà phê cửa vào cảm giác nhất là cay đắng, còn sót lại tại đầu lưỡi hương vị càng làm cho hắn vô ý thức nhíu mày. Chưa từ khổ cảm giác bên trong lấy lại tinh thần, liền có người đi tới, đem trong tay hắn kiểu Mỹ cà phê rút đi, sau đó một lần nữa đưa lên một chén tiêu đường macchiato.

Sẽ làm như vậy, chỉ có Khương Daniel.

"Đừng uống kiểu Mỹ, mỗi lần uống đều cau mày." Tay của người kia chỉ nhẹ nhàng phủ qua hắn giữa lông mày, ngay sau đó là không hề cố kỵ đối mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc biết là là lạ ở chỗ nào. Khương Daniel vốn là như vậy nhìn xem hắn, vô luận là ban đêm trên giường, hay là ban ngày tại công ti, trong ánh mắt luôn luôn viết thâm tình hoặc là kế bánh ngọt, không bỏ hay là thương yêu.

Nhưng vô luận loại nào, đều là không nên xuất hiện cảm xúc.

Hắn không hiểu có chút bực bội. Cường thế đem ly kia kiểu Mỹ cà phê từ trong tay người kia đoạt lại, lại đem ly kia tiêu đường mã kỳ đóa trả lại hắn.

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên không ngờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu cử động, trong lúc nhất thời có chút chân tay luống cuống, ngữ khí cũng biến thành có chút co quắp. "Thánh Hựu ca, ta..."

"Về sau ở công ty đừng gọi ta như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu gọn gàng mà linh hoạt xoay người, không nhìn tới người kia thời khắc này biểu lộ. Hắn sợ mình sẽ mềm lòng.

Vốn là ra ngoài muốn trốn tránh mục đích mới lưu ở công ty tăng ca, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là bại bởi Khương Daniel một thông điện thoại. Hắn một mực cẩn thận từng li từng tí tránh lấy từ cái kia nhân khẩu nghe được đến câu nói kia, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là không thể trốn qua mỗi chữ mỗi câu tỏ tình.

04.

Lái xe tiến về Khương Daniel nhà trên đường, kẹt xe quá. Mấy chiếc xe cứu hỏa ý đồ tại chen chúc trong dòng xe cộ mở ra đường tắt, chói tai tiếng còi để trong lòng người hốt hoảng.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn ngăn ở cửa tiểu khu trên đường cái, đã nhìn thấy từ trong tiểu khu bay ra nồng khói. Hắn dao lái xe cửa sổ, tùy ý ngăn lại một cái đi ngang qua người hỏi trước mặt hắn xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Không rõ lắm, tựa như là có một nhà ở phòng bếp lửa cháy."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc.

Phòng bếp lửa cháy. Buổi sáng hôm nay trước khi đi còn trong nồi nấu lấy đường. Còn có Khương Daniel không lời bóng lưng.

Không kịp đem xe sang bên dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa xe liền hướng trong khu cư xá chạy, một bên chạy một bên gọi Khương Daniel điện thoại. Nhưng mà đầu bên kia điện thoại tiếp tục truyền đến âm thanh bận, chậm chạp không có người tiếp.

Kia tòa nhà quen thuộc kiểu cũ cư dân lâu đã hoàn toàn bị khói đặc bao phủ lại, cảnh sát ngay tại vải đưa vành đai cách ly, xe cứu hỏa chính hướng trong cửa sổ phun nước, trong hành lang không ngừng mà có nhân viên chữa cháy tiến ra vào ra.

Khương Daniel hay là chậm chạp không nghe, để Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt cảm giác càng thêm mãnh liệt. Hắn vượt qua vành đai cách ly, giữ chặt một người cảnh sát lo lắng hỏi. "Cái kia, xin hỏi người trong nhà ở đâu?" "Tựa như là nhốt ở bên trong, ngươi là gia thuộc à..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu óc trống rỗng. Còn chưa kịp phản ứng thời điểm, liền đã vô ý thức hô lên cái kia tên.

Sốt cao trên cơ bản lui, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ có chút buồn ngủ, tăng thêm từng Thánh Hựu buổi sáng cự tuyệt để hắn nhất là không nghĩ đối mặt, dứt khoát khỏa trong chăn nửa mê nửa tỉnh, thẳng đến nghe được trong hành lang lo lắng tiếng kêu cứu, mới thanh tỉnh lại.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, không thể đáng tiếc Thánh Hựu ca sáng sớm nấu cháo, dứt khoát ôm cái kia nồi đất đi xuống lầu.

Bị cảnh sát đưa đến vành đai cách ly bên ngoài, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện điện thoại rơi trong nhà, vừa nghĩ tìm người mượn điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, liền thấy người kia vô cùng lo lắng xông vào vành đai cách ly. Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ tây trang màu đen xem ra dúm dó, nhưng chủ nhân hiển nhiên cũng không thèm để ý, hắn chính hơi có vẻ mất khống chế hô hào tên của mình, biểu lộ là Khương Daniel chưa bao giờ thấy qua lo lắng bối rối.

Kỳ thật trong lòng của hắn là có chút đắc ý. Để cái này quá tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế người, nhiễm lên tình dục sắp xếp sắc, bộc lộ bối rối cùng lo lắng thần sắc người, đều là chính mình.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta ở đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại đứng ở trước mặt mình, trên tay còn ôm cái kia nồi đất. Hắn cuối cùng chậm thở ra một hơi, nhưng ngoài miệng hay là không tha người. "Con mẹ nó chứ còn tưởng rằng ngươi chết rồi."

Rõ ràng nói ác độc lời nói, thân thể lại tại run nhè nhẹ, Khương Daniel nhìn xem có chút không nại, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là đau lòng. Tiến về phía trước một bước đem người ủng tiến trong ngực, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng thuận lưng của hắn vuốt ve.

Cái này học không được thẳng thắn, lại không nguyện ý nếm thử dũng cảm người, sẽ trên giường bị buộc nói ra các loại mập mờ, cũng không dám đối mặt sau khi trời sáng một câu thích, sẽ tại dạng này thời khắc không cố vấn hình tượng hô hào tên của hắn, lại tại xác nhận an nguy của hắn chi sau tiếp tục cố giả bộ bình tĩnh.

"Không có việc gì, lửa cháy không phải nhà ta, là trên lầu." Cảm giác được người trong ngực giống như là gỡ khí lực tựa ở trên bả vai mình, Khương Daniel ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nói lấy lời an ủi.

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không nghe?" "Ta... Điện thoại quên mang xuống đến, muốn trở về cầm nhưng là đã không khiến người ta tới gần.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ngực hắn tránh ra, giận dữ hô hào, cũng mặc kệ người chung quanh quăng tới ánh mắt. "Con mẹ nó ngươi có bệnh sao? Điện thoại đều quên, còn có thể nghĩ đến cầm nồi."

"Kia không giống, trong này là Thánh Hựu ca cho ta nấu cháo, ta còn không có nếm đâu, tuyệt đối không thể mất hạ." Vẻ mặt của người nọ rất là chân thành tha thiết, vẫn như cũ là không e dè ánh mắt.

Cái này tựa hồ là mình lần thứ nhất không có tránh né cùng Khương Daniel đối mặt, ánh mắt va chạm một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy mình nghĩ thông suốt.

Rõ ràng có thể từ bỏ kiểu Mỹ cà phê cay đắng, tuyển chọn càng ngọt ngào tư vị, cần gì phải để ý những cái kia không biết đúng và sai, xoắn xuýt những cái kia vốn không nên bị cân nhắc trùng điệp nhân tố.

Nếu quả thật tâm có thể đổi lấy uy hiếp, vậy ai muốn gánh vác nặng nề áo giáp đâu.

"Cái này nồi đất dùng rất tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này xem ra lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ, nhưng Khương Daniel lại nghe hiểu.

Hắn là đang hướng về mình chịu thua. Giống như là chỉ bé nhím nhỏ, rốt cục bỏ được tại thiện ý trước mặt thu hồi những cái kia dùng để bảo vệ mình gai nhọn, mặc dù vẫn như cũ cẩn thận từng li từng tí, nhưng cuối cùng nguyện ý thử tiếp nhận. Mà chỉ cần từng Thánh Hựu nguyện ý đi ra một bước, hắn liền nguyện ý đem còn lại khoảng cách đều đi đến, thẳng đến chân chính đi đến bên cạnh hắn, thẳng đến một ngày nào đó có thể có được hắn toàn bộ vũ trụ.

Chung quanh bởi vì đột phát hoả hoạn mà tụ tập lại đám người vẫn như cũ huyên náo vô cùng, nhưng Khương Daniel quản không được nhiều như vậy, hắn chỉ muốn hôn trước mắt người này.

Lấy tình yêu danh nghĩa, trao đổi thẳng thắn lời thề.

Hôn tất, Khương Daniel còn hất lên Ung Thánh Hựu eo, trực câu câu nhìn hắn chằm chằm, trong mắt tràn ngập ý cười. "Thánh Hựu ca, nhà ta hiện tại không có cách nào ở."

"Sợ cái gì, đem đến nhà ta liền tốt."

Bị giày vò đến quá nửa đêm, dọn dẹp sạch sẽ nằm tiến trong chăn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại tinh thần, bắt đầu cùng Khương Daniel tính sổ sách. "Ta hôm nay không chỉ có bởi vì ngươi xông đèn đỏ, còn loạn dừng xe, khẳng định sẽ bị phạt khoản, mà lại rất có thể sẽ bị thu hồi bằng lái."

Khương Daniel đã có chút mơ mơ màng màng, cảm nhận được trong ngực người không an phận, nắm chặt khoác lên trên lưng cánh tay, đầu tại hắn cổ chỗ tặng tặng. "Ừm... Biết, ta bồi."

"Ngươi một cái tiền lương còn không có kết thúc nhỏ thực tập sinh, dự định làm sao bồi ta." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn cười.

"Không nóng nảy, ta chậm rãi bồi, dùng cả một đời bồi.

Đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê vô ý bộc lộ nhất là khiến người tâm động, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình như cái tình đậu sơ khai mao đầu tiểu tử, bởi vì một câu mà tim đập rộn lên, hắn lục lọi người kia đầu ngón tay, chăm chú chế trụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái chủ nghĩa hiện thực người, chòm Xử Nữ ép buộc chứng để hắn phi thường không thể nào tiếp thu được sự tình tình hướng vượt qua mình khống chế phương hướng phát triển, hắn càng không hi vọng mình lại bởi vì ai ra hiện mà rời đi cố định bình ổn quỹ đạo. Bất quá hắn giờ phút này đột nhiên cảm thấy, nếu như loại này chệch hướng cùng cải biến là bởi vì Khương Daniel lời nói, giống như cũng cũng không tệ lắm.

Lựa chọn yêu ngươi, là cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm, là trời xui đất khiến.

Nhưng cũng còn tốt quấn một vòng lớn sau ta rốt cục xác nhận, không ai có thể lại đưa cho ta càng ngọt ngào không khí. Ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là hôn ngươi, đi theo ngươi dũng cảm lửa cháy điện giật, cùng ngươi tới ngươi mộng nhìn bên trong tuyệt vời nhất nháy mắt.

Khương Daniel để Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận mình, dùng ba tháng. Nhưng là hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu, đại khái chỉ dùng một giây đồng hồ.

Ngày đó là hắn lần thứ nhất tham gia phỏng vấn, đứng ở ngoài cửa khẩn trương quan sát đến gian phòng bên trong mặt thử qua trình.

Sau đó hắn nhìn thấy ngồi tại phỏng vấn quan trên chỗ ngồi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi rất đặc biệt, sắp xếp thành chòm sao hình dạng, để Khương Daniel một chút tử ghi nhớ người này. Người kia một bộ buồn ngủ dáng vẻ, nhịn không được vụng trộm ngáp một cái, cầm trong tay một chén cà phê, bất quá nhẹ nhàng xuyết uống một hớp, lông mày liền chăm chú yêu.

Hắn thật là dễ nhìn, ngay cả cau mày bộ dáng đều là gây người tâm động. Nhưng Khương Daniel lại rất muốn vì hắn vuốt lên lông mày.

Thế là ngay tại vừa rồi, hắn quyết định thích người này. Mong muốn đơn phương, trong một chớp mắt, cũng không biết là sâu là cạn.

Về sau rất nhiều lần tại cà phê ở giữa gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia đều là không chút do dự lựa chọn kiểu Mỹ cà phê. Khương Daniel rất muốn biết, rõ ràng là lại bởi vì khổ mùi vị cà phê mà cau mày người, vì sao lại một lần lại một lần lựa chọn dạng này đắng chát. Rõ ràng tiêu đường macchiato mới là thích hợp hắn hơn lựa chọn.

Khương Daniel ngay từ đầu chỉ là muốn hái mở hắn lông mày tan không ra bí sắc, vì hắn đem khổ chát chát cà phê đổi thành ngọt ngào dư vị. Về sau dã tâm biến lớn, bắt đầu muốn đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, chiếm hữu hắn toàn bộ vũ trụ.

Mà hắn một mực cũng tin chắc, mình sẽ là thích hợp Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn.

Ngay từ đầu ta là một khỏa tinh cầu, tại ngươi giữa lông mày dừng lại. Thẳng đến ngươi mở miệng thừa nhận tình yêu, tinh cầu biến Thành Vũ trụ.

END.


	210. Chapter 210

[ Dan Ung ] phỉ trương

101

Đối với mình lão mụ lại muốn cưới chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu là không có nửa phần kinh ngạc, hắn sớm liền ngờ tới, dù sao hắn sinh đẹp trai như vậy hơn phân nửa cũng là di truyền cái này đại mỹ nhân mụ mụ, mặc dù nàng bây giờ lớn tuổi, cũng vẫn là phong vận vẫn còn. Đang cùng hắn cái kia con bạc ba ba ly hôn về sau, người theo đuổi chỉ nhiều không ít, nhưng là một mực không có gặp được người thích hợp, lâu đến Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhanh coi nhẹ cái này một mang thời điểm, đột nhiên biết được tin tức này, hắn không có cảm giác gì, chỉ là hi vọng mụ mụ có thể hạnh phúc thôi. Bất quá đối với mình tức sẽ có được một cái kế phụ mang tới đệ đệ, Ung Thánh Hựu là vạn vạn không có nghĩ tới, càng không nghĩ tới người này so với mình chỉ nhỏ hơn một tuổi. "Hựu Hựu a , chờ một chút thấy Khương thúc thúc cùng Tiểu Khương về sau nhất định không nên nói lung tung, tốt a?" Khi mụ mụ lại bổ một chút trên mặt trang, đem khối kia in song C tiêu chí logo phấn bánh thả về đồng dạng logo túi xách bên trong, đối ngồi ở bên cạnh chính trên điện thoại di động học thuộc từ đơn nhi tử không yên lòng lần nữa căn dặn. "Ngươi Khương thúc thúc người rất tốt, còn có ngươi đệ đệ, mụ mụ thật hi nhìn các ngươi có thể hảo hảo ở chung." Ung mụ mụ bất đắc dĩ nói, mình bảo bối này nhi tử, dáng dấp đẹp trai học giỏi, liền một cái thiếu điểm, miệng quá độc. Cùng nàng ly hôn khôi phục độc thân khác biệt, đối phương là kinh lịch goá thống khổ, nàng thật sợ Ung Thánh Hựu chờ chút nói cái gì không nên nói. "Biết biết, dù sao hai người các ngươi chuyện kết hôn không phải đều định sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn đọc xong hôm nay 50 cái từ đơn, app nhảy ra quen thuộc chia sẻ giao diện lúc sau, phòng cùng thức cửa gỗ bị kéo ra, hắn ngẩng đầu một cái, hai cái xã hội đen bộ dáng người đang đứng tại cửa phòng, một cái là tuổi tác dài chút, lưng hùm vai gấu, còn mang một đầu dây chuyền vàng đầu đinh hoa cánh tay đại hán, một cái khác là cái thanh niên, nhiễm một đầu màu hồng đầu phát, bằng bạc tai dài rơi phồn phức tạp phục, đen áo thun bên trên in cái thiêu đốt lên đầu lâu, ống tay áo kéo lên, lộ ra cánh tay bên trên cũng có cái xăm mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không rõ là cái gì đồ án. Người kia bên cạnh còn đứng thẳng một khối dài tấm, tấm bảng cầu đều là cải tiến qua, cũng in khô lâu. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt xã hội đen đại ca cùng bên cạnh trung nhị kỳ tiểu đệ, giờ phút này thật thật rất nghĩ thông miệng hỏi một câu, hai vị có phải là đi nhầm phòng, nhưng là hắn nhớ tới vừa rồi căn dặn, ngạnh sinh sinh đem lời nuốt trở vào, đối họa phong thanh kỳ cái này hai vị chen cái không có linh hồn hơi bật cười. "Tiểu Khương đói bụng không, mau tới mau tới, a di vừa điểm ngươi thích ăn thọ vui nồi, còn muốn ăn cái gì, mình điểm."

"Tạ ơn a di, thời gian thật dài không gặp, a di lại trẻ tuổi." Từng mụ mụ nghe lời này cười đến cùng đóa hoa giống như. "Miệng làm sao ngọt như vậy, Lão Khương, có phải hay không là ngươi giáo hài tử nói?" Hoa cánh tay đại hán lắc đầu, biểu thị chuyện không liên quan tới hắn. "Đây chính là nhỏ Ung đi, ta còn là lần đầu tiên thấy đâu." "Khương thúc thúc tốt, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu." Ung Thánh Hựu giọt nước không lọt cùng tương lai mình kế phụ nắm tay chào hỏi.

"Hảo hảo, nhỏ từng đứa nhỏ này coi như không tệ, so nhà ta tiểu tử thúi này mạnh nhiều lắm." Khương mau cứu hào sảng cười cười, sau đó lại chụp chụp bên người xã hội tiểu thanh niên. "Cái này nhi tử ta, Khương Daniel, so ngươi nhỏ hơn một tuổi, về sau các ngươi chính là huynh đệ.

"Ta sẽ cùng đệ đệ hảo hảo chung đụng, thúc thúc yên tâm." Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười nói. " tốt tốt, đều đừng khách bao, ngồi trước đi, bọn nhỏ đều đói." Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mụ mụ ngồi tại cùng bên cạnh, lúc này Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái tiểu bối từ nhiên nhi nhiên địa ngồi xuống đối diện. Khương Daniel nhìn đối diện nam sinh lớn lên giống so với mình còn nhỏ hơn, cánh tay chân đều nhanh gặp phải tiểu cô nương, nghĩ là vừa vặn tan học, trên thân còn mặc lấy kia bao thành phố Seoul tốt nhất cao trung kiểu Tây đồng phục, vải vóc điện phải vuông vức, lộ ra vai tuyến bén nhọn lưu loát. Khương Daniel ánh mắt từ đối phương trắng trẻo cái gáy một mực đi lên, đến

Giống thọ vui trong nồi đậu hũ gương mặt bên trên, sạch sẽ rất, đậu đậu a lỗ chân lông a đều không có, chỉ má trái trên có ba viên nốt ruồi, xếp thành cái chòm sao bộ dáng, ngược lại càng giống là thần đến chi bút. Tóc đen nam sinh một cái mắt đao ngang qua đến, Khương Daniel mới phản ứng được mình "Nhìn chằm chằm người ta nhìn quá lâu, bận bịu chột dạ dời ánh mắt, nhưng lại cảm thấy cứ như vậy mình liền rơi hạ phong, thế là lại không cam lòng về trừng quá khứ. Hai người cứ như vậy lớn mắt trừng đôi mắt nhỏ, ai cũng không cam lòng yếu thế, cứ như vậy đòn khiêng bên trên. Đó chính là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, lúc đó hắn đối cái này tóc hồng, xem ra tràn ngập xã hội khí tức nam hài không có bất kỳ cái gì hảo cảm, giống Khương Daniel dạng này ăn mặc kỳ kỳ quái quái bất lương thanh niên, đi trên đường hắn cũng không dám lại xem lần thứ hai. Bởi vì từng Thánh Hựu sợ Khương Daniel một giây sau liền muốn xuất hiện một câu. "Ngươi cảnh cái gì? Ngươi kiếm lại một cái thử một chút?" Vừa nghĩ tới mình muốn cùng dạng này người dính líu quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bó tay toàn tập.

02

Không có qua mấy ngày Ung Thánh Hựu xã hội đen đại ca kế phụ liền mang theo trung nhị kỳ tiểu đệ chuyển vào bọn họ nhà, từng Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ hạ, phát hiện bối phận giống như không đúng, hay là quyết định bà ngoại thực thật hô đại ca Khương thúc thúc, hô tiểu đệ Daniel. Lại thêm hắn biết cái này lớn dây chuyền vàng tiểu Mặc kính hoa cánh tay đại hán cũng không phải là thật xã hội đen lão đại, mà là cái tại bắc Phương lão nhà khai thác mỏ thổ hào, tuổi thơ mất chỗ dựa, người không tới trung niên liền tang vợ. Quên không được vong vợ, lại cân nhắc đến nhi tử cảm thụ, đơn hơn mười năm không có lại tìm, chỉ như vậy một cái lớn các lão gia mang theo nhi tử, công trường công ty trong nhà ba điểm trên một đường thẳng chạy tới chạy lui. Chờ Khương Daniel đến có thể đi học niên kỷ liền trực tiếp bị ném đi ký túc chế trường học, nói trắng ra, cái này tiểu tử tuổi thơ trên cơ bản là không có người nào quản giáo. Ung Thánh Hựu mụ mụ năm ngoái cùng hắn ký một đơn sinh ý, ký lấy ký, hai người liền nhìn vừa mắt, lại thêm bọn nhỏ đều lớn lên hiểu chuyện, hai người cái này mới quyết định cùng một chỗ thử một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu giống như minh bạch cái này hai người nhà giàu mới nổi cùng chuunibyou áo phẩm là thế nào đến, trước đó nghe Khương Daniel lúc nói chuyện thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ mang lên một chút khẩu âm, nguyên lai quê quán thật tại phương bắc. "Tân phòng ở giữa vừa trang trí xong hương vị còn không có tán, trước hết để cho Tiểu Khương cùng ngươi chen một chút, các ngươi bên trên dưới giường mình thương lượng đi, chờ qua mấy ngày lại để cho Tiểu Khương dọn đi tân phòng ở giữa." Từng mụ mụ thay xong giường mới đơn, chụp chụp mới đổi gỗ thật giường hai tầng trải, quay đầu lại lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo tai nghe, thuận tay liền cho nhi tử một cái bạo lật. "Ngươi có nghe hay không ta nói a, cho nên nói Tiểu Khương thật là cái hài tử đáng thương, như vậy nhỏ liền không có mụ mụ, Lão Khương lại bận bịu, không có thời gian quản giáo hắn, hắn mặc dù nhìn lên đến có chút phản nghịch, nhưng là thật là cái hảo hài tử, về sau ngươi nhất định hảo hảo cùng mọi người tướng chỗ, biết sao?" Ta xăm mình nhiễm đầu đội bông tai, nhưng ta biết ta là cái hảo nam hài? Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống tai nghe yên lặng phúc phỉ. Hắn đối Khương Daniel vẫn còn có chút mâu thuẫn, dù sao bề ngoài quần áo quá mức có lực trùng kích, phảng phất toàn thân cao thấp đều viết ta không phải người tốt lành gì vài cái chữ to. Nhưng là hắn hay là phải cho mẹ hắn một bộ mặt, mặt ngoài coi như trang cũng phải giả trang ra một bộ huynh hữu đệ cung dạng

Tử.

Cho nên hiện tại hắn phi thường huynh bạn hỏi. "Ngươi muốn ngủ phía trên hay là phía dưới?" Khương Daniel quan sát một chút, hiển nhiên là không biết rõ lắm đệ cung, hắn ngay cả một chút do dự đều không có. "Phía dưới." Gian phòng độ cao thấp không tính quá cao, hai tầng trưởng thành giường dựng lên đến, giường trên cùng trần nhà cách rất gần, ngồi dậy thời điểm đều muốn khom người, há Thánh Hựu trước kia thử qua. Nhưng không nghĩ đến thời khắc này Khương để giường kịch bản cầm nhầm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể nhận, cắn răng đem hắn báo biển con rối một con một con ném lên giường. "Ngươi muốn cùng nhiều như vậy con rối cùng một chỗ ngủ? Không chen sao?" "Ta quen thuộc." Không có tình cảm sát thủ từng Thánh Hựu ném câu nói tiếp theo xoay người lên giường, động tác lưu loát rất, Khương Daniel chỉ thấy hai đầu chân dài ở trước mặt hắn nhoáng một cái, người liền đã lật đến trên giường . Thân thủ cùng dáng người cũng không tệ, Khương Daniel thầm nghĩ. Khương Daniel có chút nhận giường, đổi hoàn cảnh mới không thích ứng, nửa đêm mơ mơ màng màng sắp ngủ lấy thời điểm, đột nhiên có cái gì thứ màu trắng rớt xuống, một cái chính giữa mặt, một cái khác nện ở trên đùi hắn. Là Ung Thánh Hựu những cái kia báo biển con rối, vật kia bông lấp mềm hồ hồ, Khương Daniel cũng không đau, nhưng là thật vất vả ấp ủ buồn ngủ cứ như vậy bị dọa không có, hắn xuống giường nhặt lên con rối tay nện ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là cái cạn ngủ người, đằng một chút liền ngồi dậy, kết quả quên trần nhà tồn tại, rắn rắn chắc chắc xô ra bịch một tiếng vang, đau hắn lập tức liền thanh tỉnh. "Ta thao, ngươi làm gì? Bệnh tâm thần a ngươi, nửa đêm canh ba không ngủ được." " là ngươi những cái kia báo biển đến rơi xuống đem ta thức tỉnh được không? Ban đêm đi ngủ còn ôm như vậy nhiều bé con, xin hỏi ngài bao nhiêu niên kỷ a? Ca ca?" Ung Thánh Hựu không những không giận mà còn cười, cái này chuunibyou tiểu tử còn dám trào phúng hắn? "Đã ngươi gọi ta một tiếng ca ca, vậy ta khẳng định so ngươi cái này cái chuunibyou thiếu niên thành thục. Ngươi xem một chút ngươi cái kia không đứng đắn quỷ bộ dáng, còn nhiễm cái kỹ nữ phát, làm gì, còn có một viên manh manh thiếu nữ tâm hay sao?" "Ngày mẹ ngươi, lão tử kia là trước kia nhuộm màu đỏ phai màu chưa kịp bổ!" "Phi chủ lưu." Khương Daniel nhịn không được, thật rất muốn đánh người. Cha hắn cùng hắn giảng, hắn cái này mới ca ca tại Seoul tốt nhất cao trung, thành tích toàn trường thứ nhất, tính cách tốt dáng dấp đẹp trai, là cái phẩm học kiêm ưu hảo hài tử, đi trên đường sẽ giúp lão nãi nãi băng qua đường cái chủng loại kia, ngay cả thô tục cũng sẽ không nói, đến lúc đó ngươi cùng người ta hảo hảo ở chung, không cho phép để ca ca giúp ngươi viết làm việc lúc balabala. . . "Thô tục cũng sẽ không nói? A, hắn vị này phẩm học kiêm ưu hảo ca ca, miệng thật là không tha người. Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm. Xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải mình não bổ cái chủng loại kia con mọt sách, phản vẫn còn thật có ý tứ, để người nhịn không được nghĩ trêu chọc một chút.

03

Một cái nhỏ nghỉ dài hạn kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh lý ra chồng nhanh đến hắn đầu gối luyện tập sách cùng làm nghiệp bản, chính một bản một bản hướng trong túi xách trang, đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cầm hai mảnh mặt bao tiến đến. "Ca ca, buổi sáng nhất định phải nhớ kỹ ăn điểm tâm, bằng không chờ hạ dạ dày nên không thoải mái.

Thanh âm này tận lực giơ lên để cùng tất cả mọi người có thể rõ ràng nghe thấy. " hai anh em này chung đụng được thật tốt a, xem ra chúng ta ngay từ đầu đều phí công lo lắng. Phòng khách loáng thoáng truyền đến phụ mẫu vui mừng tiếng cười, để Ung Thánh Hựu nghe toàn thân run lên, tiểu tử này diễn kỹ cũng thực không tồi, ai nghe đều giống như đệ đệ quan tâm ca ca dáng vẻ, nhưng là ai biết trên mặt hắn chính treo trêu tức. Ung Thánh Hựu một lớp da gà rơi, một cái khác tầng lại bị nghe được. "Ngươi vì cái gì mặc trường học của chúng ta đồng phục?" "Bởi vì ta cũng là cái học sinh a, ca ca." Khương Daniel đánh một tay Thái Cực trở về. "Ngươi cảm thấy cái mới nhìn qua này cà lơ phất phơ người thế mà cũng có thể thông qua nhập học khảo thí, ý bên ngoài rồi?" Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel không có hảo ý cười cười, sau đó dựa đi tới ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng nói nói. " đến trường học ngươi sẽ không giả vờ như không biết ta đi? Thánh Hựu ca." Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, trực tiếp một đường cánh tay giò phá tan cái này trở mặt so lật sách nhanh vua màn ảnh, bọc sách trên lưng ra cửa. "Làm sao không đợi đệ đệ cùng đi a!" Khi mụ mụ trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại cửa trước xoay người đi giày, hô một cuống họng. "Hôm nay ta trực nhật, phải sớm đi." Không nghĩ người khác biết hắn cùng Khương Daniel có quan hệ gì, Ung Thánh Hựu tùy tiện tìm cái mượn miệng sớm ra cửa, nhưng là nghìn tính vạn tính, hắn làm sao cũng không có tính tới Khương Daniel sẽ thẳng tiếp chuyển tới bọn hắn ban. "Ta là từ hôm nay trở đi chuyển trường tới Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel hôm nay trên lỗ tai trên ngón tay đều sạch sẽ, cái gì trang sức đều không mang, nhưng là kia một đầu phấn lông cùng cánh tay bên trên đáng chú ý xăm mình, lại thêm bản thân lúc giới thiệu duệ phải nhị ngũ bát vạn ngữ khí, tại cái này một bang học sinh bên trong hay là gây nên không nhỏ oanh động . Chẳng ai ngờ rằng toàn bộ niên cấp thành tích ưu tú nhất lớp chọn bên trong, sẽ xuất hiện dạng này một vị nhân vật. Thẳng đến nghỉ trưa, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có lại hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng nhìn một chút, nếu như Khương Daniel là cái người biết chuyện, vì thiếu sinh chút sự cố, nên giả vờ như không biết hắn . Nhưng là rất hiển nhiên, Khương Daniel cũng không rõ, hoặc là nói, cố ý không rõ. Khương Daniel đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh bàn, cong lên ngón tay ở trên bàn gõ gõ. "Đi ăn cơm?" "Hai người các ngươi nhận biết?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi cùng bàn, một cái mang theo thật dày chai bia ngọn nguồn giống như kính mắt nữ sinh Tiểu Tâm Dực cánh lên tiếng hỏi. "Không nhận. . ." "Hắn là anh ta." Sau một khắc hai người đồng thời lên tiếng, nhưng là do ở từng Thánh Hựu ngữ tốc chậm chút, dẫn đến hắn ba chữ chỉ nói xong, còn căn bản không có bị nghe vào. "Thay đổi chỗ ngồi? : Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ lão sư an bài cho hắn tại sát vách ghế trống vị, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi cùng bàn lúc đầu nhìn hắn liền có chút sợ hãi, nghe lời này liền vội vàng gật đầu thu dọn đồ đạc dọn tới

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta làm sao cho tới bây giờ không nghe nói ngươi còn có cái. . . Có cá tính như vậy đệ đệ a? Làm sao họ Khương?" Nữ sinh rụt rè mà hỏi. Ung Thánh Hựu trừng Khương Daniel một chút, đầu óc chuyển nhanh chóng, trả lời nói. " ta cùng mẹ ta họ." Lời nói này cũng là rất có kỹ xảo, cũng không cưỡi thả vì cái gì đệ đệ họ Khương, mà là nói mình cùng mụ mụ họ, một điểm mao bệnh đều không có. Khương Daniel nghe lời này không có lại nói cái gì, để người khác biết có cái đệ đệ sự tình đoán chừng liền đủ để Ung Thánh Hựu lòng dạ không thuận, hắn cũng không nghĩ quá mức lửa, thế là đổi Ung Thánh Hựu liền ra phòng học. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu muốn phản kháng một chút, làm sao khí lực quá yếu, hắn thường năm an vị trong phòng học học tập, không thế nào vận động lại phơi không đến mặt trời, làn da ngu sao mà không nói, thủ đoạn mảnh đối phương một cái tay liền mò được ở, căn bản không sánh bằng từ nhỏ ngay tại ở bên ngoài "Dã Khương Daniel, một đường bị kéo đi dưới lầu nhà ăn. "Ngươi vì sao lại chuyển tới lớp chúng ta? Ngươi không phải so với ta nhỏ hơn một tuổi sao?" "Bởi vì ta so người đồng lứa sớm một năm đi học a, ca ca." Khương Daniel ngồi đối diện hắn cười đến không có hảo ý, một tiếng này ca ca bị hắn kêu trầm bổng ngừng ngắt, kích Ung Thánh Hựu lại là cả người nổi da gà."Muộn. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ tới đến mẹ hắn nói, bởi vì không có thời gian chiếu cố vấn Khương Daniel, hắn từ nhỏ học liền bắt đầu trọ ở trường, kia đi học tương đối sớm cũng không có gì kỳ quái. "Còn có ngươi mẹ hắn có thể hay không thật dễ nói chuyện, hát hí khúc đâu? Hai chữ ngươi cho ta đọc lên tám trăm cái điều tới." "Kia không phải ta gọi ngươi cái gì, là a di để ta bảo ngươi ca ca." "Ngươi yêu hô cái gì hô cái gì, trực tiếp gọi ta đại danh cũng được." Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên nhẫn kẹp lên một khối sườn lợn rán. "Kia gọi ngươi bảo bối thành sao?" Sườn lợn rán curry một chút rơi tại xì dầu bên trong, đưa từng Thánh Hựu đầy áo sơmi. "Ta xxx ngươi đại gia, đầu óc ngươi dài bao đi Khương Daniel, đùa giỡn ai không tốt con mẹ nó ngươi đùa giỡn lão tử?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có đi quản quần áo, khí đứng lên đối Khương Daniel dùng sức đánh mấy lần, ngược lại không thế nào đau, từng Thánh Hựu cái này đánh người cùng đùa giỡn, cùng hắn trước kia bị người nện thép quản nện cái ghế kém nhiều. Hắn tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu chùy một hồi, thực tế thấy ngừng, chỉ có thể bắt lấy tay của đối phương. Ung Thánh Hựu kiếm mấy lần không có tránh ra đến, hỏa khí càng tới hơn. "Ta nói đùa, nói đùa, Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel nhìn xem từng Thánh Hựu này tấm xù lông bộ dáng chỉ cảm thấy thú vị, đặc biệt giống hắn lấy

Trước nuôi mèo hoang, giương nanh múa vuốt, lại ngay cả người đều đào không rách da. Ung Thánh Hựu chừng nửa tháng không cho Khương Daniel sắc mặt tốt, ngược lại là Khương Daniel, trước

Trước sau sau một tấc cũng không rời theo sát hắn. Từng Thánh Hựu không rõ, rõ ràng trước đó nhìn xem giống hung thần ác sát một cái cao lãnh lưu manh, làm sao thân quen về sau mới phát hiện tiểu tử này giống khối ngọt dính dính người kẹo da trâu, bỏ rơi cũng bỏ rơi không được, cái này tương phản cũng quá lớn. "Ta nói Khương Daniel, ngươi bây giờ cái này biểu hiện sẽ không là vì thi cuối kỳ chép ta quyển giấy a?" Dù sao Khương Daniel vừa lên khóa liền đi ngủ, nếu không liền trực tiếp vểnh, thi cuối kỳ theo thành tích chia lớp, hắn không biết Khương Daniel dạng này có thể kiểm tra cái đức hạnh gì ra. "Ta chép ngươi cuộn giấy? Đánh cược hay không?" "Đánh cược gì?" "Thi cuối kỳ xếp hạng a, xếp hạng cao đáp ứng thấp người một cái yêu cầu. Thế nào?

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin nhìn qua hắn, vươn tay tại hắn trên trán sờ sờ. Khương Daniel lại cảm giác được hô hấp của mình theo bàn tay phụ bên trên một khắc này đột nhiên loạn, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu động tác này cũng không kháng cự, ngược lại còn có chút. . . Thích?

"Không có phát sốt a? Ta nói lão đệ a, ngươi xem một chút trước mặt ngươi, đối liền chỗ này, đứng thế nhưng là toàn trường thứ nhất a." "Ngươi liền nói đánh cược hay không." "Cược a, đây không phải kiếm bộn không lỗ sao, ta phải hảo hảo nghĩ một hồi đối ngươi có yêu cầu gì, là yêu cầu ngươi ngủ lấy trải đâu, vẫn là muốn cầu ngươi mua cho ta một tháng cơm trưa đâu." Hơi lạnh gió đêm từ hành lang xuyên qua, chuông vào học tiếng vang, Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở bên kia liều mạng ngón tay nghĩ nói tới yêu cầu gì tốt, bên cạnh Khương Daniel nhịp tim lại còn không có nhẹ nhàng hạ

Cầu.

04

Khương Daniel chuyển trường qua đến còn không đến một học kỳ, thanh danh lại sớm truyền ra. Hắn không cười thời điểm có loại lãnh khốc sức lực, lại thêm phong cách màu tóc và xăm mình, từ lớp mười đến cao ba, thật sự mê đảo một mảng lớn nữ sinh. Cô gái ngoan ngoãn luôn luôn càng thích xấu tiểu tử, trong mắt bọn hắn, bởi vì loại người này trên thân kia cỗ phản nghịch chính là các nàng thiếu khuyết. Liền giống như chưa làm qua, không dám làm, bao hàm đối trưởng thành thế giới hướng tới sự tình tình, đã có người thay thế thay các nàng làm qua. Khương Daniel mấy tháng xuống tới thư tình thu không ít, lại một phong cũng không đánh mở nhìn qua, tất cả đều là trực tiếp nhét thùng rác. Những cái kia vốn là ngượng ngùng nữ sinh thấy, cũng chỉ có thể diệt ý đồ kia, lại đánh tới học tập. Chỉ có giáo hoa không giống, giáo hoa lựa chọn công khai thổ lộ, coi như bị cự tuyệt, cũng là Khương Daniel chính miệng nghiêm túc hồi phục. Giáo hoa đã được như nguyện đạt được mình trong dự liệu đáp án, nhưng vẫn là lê hoa đái vũ từ kéo cờ đài đi xuống. Việc này ở trường học cũng tính rất oanh động, có trong một đoạn thời gian, không ít người đều đang nghị luận hai người bọn họ, lấy cùng Khương Daniel đến cùng sẽ đưa tại cái gì nhân thủ bên trong. Không có mấy ngày phong ba quá khứ, Khương Daniel căn bản không có đem việc này để ở trong lòng, thẳng đến hắn cùng từng Thánh Hựu sau khi tan học bị ngăn ở trong ngõ nhỏ thời điểm mới hồi tưởng lại. Dẫn đầu chắn bọn hắn người cũng là bọn hắn trường học đội bóng rổ đội trưởng, vóc người cao lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu có ấn tượng, đội trưởng này là cái kia giáo hoa điên cuồng theo đuổi người, lại liên tưởng lên trước mấy ngày sự tình, không sai biệt lắm liền minh bạch. Nữ thần bị người cự tuyệt ném mặt mũi, đội trưởng liền muốn đi qua thu thập Khương Daniel dừng lại, cho nữ thần hả giận, nói không chừng còn có thể bị nữ thần lau mắt mà nhìn. Đội trưởng nhìn Khương Daniel cũng rất phạm dạng, dù sao xem xét cũng không phải là cái gì loại lương thiện, thế là cùng vài ngày, phát hiện mỗi ngày tan học đều là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người cùng một chỗ trở về. Lấy trứng chọi đá hắn không được, lấy nhiều khi ít lại còn không sao? Thế là đội trưởng gọi trong đội mấy cái coi như có thể đánh, một nhóm người trùng trùng điệp điệp mà đem người chắn tại trong ngõ nhỏ. "Trước mấy ngày tiểu tử ngươi rất có loại a, ngay cả trìu mến mặt mũi cũng dám lay, làm gì, giáo hoa ngươi đều xem thường?" "Phế mẹ ngươi lời nói, hắn ngày đó nếu là đáp ứng còn đến phiên ngươi sao, không chừng tìm cái nào sừng ngồi xổm khóc đi." Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là vội vã về nhà đem còn lại hé mở toán học cuộn giấy viết xong, lần này bị người chặn lấy chậm trễ không thiếu thời gian, trong lòng kìm nén lửa, trào phúng kỹ năng liền lại mở. " liên quan gì đến ngươi a, muốn bị đánh đâu đúng hay không?" "Liên quan ta cái rắm? Ta là hắn ca. Ngược lại là ngươi, trìu mến chuyện này, cùng ngươi cùng cái gì quan hệ, a?" Ung Thánh Hựu từ dưới đất nhặt lên cây không biết là nơi nào vứt bỏ cái ống, hướng về phía cách hắn gần nhất một người liền đập tới. Khương Daniel kinh ngạc, một nửa là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu vừa rồi câu nói kia, một nửa là bởi vì hắn không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu xuất thủ nhanh như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chính là tốc độ nhanh, xuất kỳ bất ý mới tay một chút, khí lực thực tế là quá nhỏ, sau một khắc đồ vật liền bị đối phương đoạt quá khứ. Ngay tại ống thép đang muốn tại mình thân bên trên thời điểm, sau lưng có người ngăn tại trước mặt hắn, ôm chặt lấy hắn, trên lưng tiếp không nhẹ lập tức, Khương Daniel nhịn không được rên khẽ một tiếng, hắn không chớp mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, xác nhận người một điểm không có làm bị thương về sau mới thở dài một hơi. "Trốn xa một chút, ta năm phút giải quyết." "Lúc này còn thổi ngưu bức." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn thay mình ngạnh sinh sinh bị đánh một cái, vành mắt đều đỏ. "Ca, nếu như ngươi không cho người ta đưa vũ khí, ba phút liền có thể." Nói xong, Khương Daniel trở lại bay lên một cước, dùng mười đủ mười lực, vừa vừa muốn phản kích người trực tiếp bị đá bay ra ngoài, bắt đầu không cầm được nôn mửa. Từng Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh nhìn lấy đã cảm thấy, Khương Daniel động thủ cùng người đánh nhau thời điểm, thật có chút soái, bất quá cũng thật giống như cái xã hội đen a. Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có cảm khái xong, đội trưởng bị cái này một chân chấn trụ, đem người từ dưới đất kéo lên liền chạy, Khương Daniel cũng lười đuổi theo, chờ đến trong ngõ nhỏ chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn đồng hồ, bốn phần bốn mươi hai giây. Hắc, tiểu tử này trang bức trang thật thành công a. Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên vừa rồi vứt bỏ túi sách, đi theo Khương Daniel phía sau cái mông trở về nhà, nằm ở trên giường lại hồi tưởng lại mình lời mới vừa nói, đột nhiên có chút thẹn phải hoảng, nói cái gì ta là hắn ca loại lời này, kết quả ngược lại bị người bảo hộ, lại nghĩ tới Khương Daniel chăm chú đem hắn hộ trong ngực bộ dáng. Ung Thánh Hựu tay chụp chụp ván giường, giường dưới Khương Daniel lười biếng hỏi nói. " làm gì?" "Vừa rồi cám ơn ngươi, ngươi phía sau lưng có phải là làm bị thương a? Có chuyện gì sao? Hôm nay mẹ không ở nhà, không được ta cùng ngươi đi bệnh viện đi." "Không có việc lớn gì, liền ban đầu chịu kia một chút, xóa một vòng rượu thuốc là được, trong nhà có sao?"

"Ta đi cấp ngươi cầm." Ung Thánh Hựu cực nhanh xuống giường, theo nghề thuốc trong hòm thuốc mang tới rượu thuốc. "Nếu không, ta giúp ngươi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là băn khoăn, đưa ra giúp Khương Daniel bôi thuốc, Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ, đáp ứng, hắn phía sau lưng lại không có mắt, rượu thuốc còn phải hái, bôi thuốc đúng là không thuận tiện, thế là thoát áo cùng trên giường, chỉ mặc đầu quần ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại một chút rượu thuốc trên tay, tại tím xanh vị trí nhẹ nhẹ xoa, hắn không dám dùng sức, sợ đụng đau Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel thoải mái nhắm mắt lại, hắn cảm giác được từng Thánh Hựu tay rất mềm, động tác nhu hòa xấp xỉ tại vuốt ve, rượu thuốc cay độc hương vị bay tới mũi nhọn, theo ma sát ấm lên, dược lực bắt đầu có hiệu quả. Khương Daniel cảm giác phía sau càng ngày càng nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia hai tay tại trên lưng hắn tung xuống hỏa chủng, phiến đáy lòng của hắn cũng lên lửa. Khương Daniel bên trên xong thuốc còn cùng trên giường bất động. "Ngủ rồi?" "Không có." Khương Daniel buồn buồn trả lời một câu, hắn cũng không muốn tiếp tục đi theo, phía dưới ép tới hắn không rất thoải mái, nhưng nếu là bị từng Thánh Hựu phát hiện mình bị người trước thuốc đều có thể lên phản ứng, cũng quá mất mặt. "Còn đi theo làm gì, không mặc quần áo, nghĩ đến cảm mạo a?" "Ta. . . Ta phía sau lưng còn có chút đau, ta lại cùng hội." Khương Daniel kéo cái láo, đem mặt chôn ở gối đầu bên trong. Từng Thánh Hựu không có quản hắn, ngồi tại sách bàn chuẩn bị trước viết cuộn giấy, ánh mắt lại nhịn không được hướng Khương Daniel bên kia phiêu. Eo tuyến rõ ràng, cơ bắp vừa đúng, xương bả vai nhô lên thành núi, cột sống lõm hạ thành Hà, lại hướng xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel quần ngủ bên trong lộ ra ngoài đồ lót bên cạnh mới đột nhiên phát phát hiện mình lại

Nhưng tại đối người ta ý nghĩ kỳ quái. Hắn dưới đáy lòng mắng mình một câu, đem ánh mắt từ nhỏ năm mông eo chỗ dời, lại nhìn thấy cánh tay hắn bên trên xăm mình, từng Thánh Hựu một mực không nhìn

Minh bạch cái này văn chính là cái thứ đồ gì, rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi. "Ngươi kia trên cánh tay văn chính là cái gì a, ta nhìn hồi lâu cũng không hiểu được." "Chẳng phải là cái gì a, liền tùy tiện văn, lúc ấy người kia nói gọi là cái gì nhỉ, giống như là trừu tượng vẩy mực đi." Từng Thánh Hựu im lặng."Vậy ngươi văn nó làm gì?" "Ngươi cho rằng ta nghĩ a, ta khi còn bé não tàn, cảm thấy vết sẹo là nam nhân huân chương, liền cho mình cánh tay đến một đao, bên trên bệnh viện khe hở mười mấy châm. Cha ta chê ta cái kia đạo sẹo nhìn lấy dọa người, tìm cái xăm mình sư phó cho ta đắp lên." Phải, cái này hai cha con não mạch kín đều rất thanh kỳ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn kỹ hạ, đích thật là có đạo nhô lên, không nhìn kỹ còn tưởng rằng là gân mạch loại hình. "Được, ta hôm nay liền phỏng vấn ngươi một chút, Khương Daniel tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngươi tại sao phải lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành cái này nhan sắc?

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn hắn, đương nhiên trả lời. "Đẹp mắt a. Nhiều hiển bạch a. " . . . . "Hạ một vấn đề, vì cái gì đánh lỗ tai mang vòng tai?" Khương Daniel ánh mắt đột nhiên tối đi một chút, chỉ là một cái thoáng mà qua liền khôi phục bộ kia xâu mà dây xích dáng vẻ. "Bộ kia vòng tai, là ta mụ mụ lưu lại." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết kia là Khương mẫu lưu lại di vật, lại nghĩ tới Khương Daniel mất sớm mẫu thân hòa thiếu khuyết tình thương của mẹ tuổi thơ, trong lòng một trận nhói nhói, hắn có chút đau lòng Khương Daniel. "Thật xin lỗi a. . ." "Không có chuyện, lời kia nói thế nào tới, ta nhiễm đầu hình xăm đánh lỗ tai, nhưng là ta biết đạo ngã là cái hảo nam hài?" Ung Thánh Hựu lời an ủi còn chưa nghĩ ra, bi thương bầu không khí liền bị Khương Daniel một câu phá xấu sạch sẽ, hai người trong phòng cười không ngừng. Mẹ nhà hắn, lãng phí tình cảm. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

05

Tới gần cuối kỳ thời điểm, Khương Daniel lấy mái tóc nhiễm về màu đen, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn còn có chút không thích ứng. Tóc đen Khương Daniel xem ra có chút ngoan, giống nhỏ mấy tuổi. Từng Thánh Hựu nhịn không được vuốt vuốt, xúc cảm thế mà cũng không tệ lắm. "Mẹ hôm qua nói ngươi kia phòng foóc-man-đê-hít tán không sai biệt lắm, để ngươi rảnh rỗi thu dọn đồ đạc chuyển

Quá khứ."

Bị khi Thánh Hựu khò khè lông cự hình khuyển nghe lời này đầu về sau ngửa mặt lên, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu ngã mặt, nửa ngày mới nói "Thi cuối kỳ về sau rồi nói sau, vội vàng ôn tập đâu, làm sao có thời giờ giày vò." "Thế nào, thật muốn kiểm tra cái toàn trường lần thứ nhất đi a?" "Đó là đương nhiên, Thánh Hựu ca còn phải đáp ứng ta một cái yêu cầu đâu, ta sớm nghĩ kỹ." "Nói nghe một chút." "Không được, giữ bí mật." Coi như Khương Daniel hết sức kéo dài, cuối kỳ kiểm tra hay là kết thúc, hắn đủ kiểu không tình nguyện dọn đi từng mụ mụ chuẩn bị cho hắn tân phòng ở giữa. Quả nhiên, nhận giường mao bệnh lại phạm, nhanh mười hai giờ còn trên giường bốc lên. Vừa mới dời ra ngoài, hắn thế mà liền bắt đầu nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng bên trong cái giường kia, cái giường kia bên trên báo biển con rối, còn có tiếp lấy con rối ngủ cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu. Đang nghĩ ngợi đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đẩy cửa tiến đến. "Ăn ăn ăn liền biết ngươi còn chưa ngủ, nhanh để ta nằm một hồi, ngủ như thế giường lớn làm sao còn một mặt không vui lòng đâu, ta muốn ngủ còn không có phải ngủ đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu để Khương Daniel đi đến lăn lăn, sau đó hướng về mềm mại nệm cao su bên trên một đập

"Chính là so ta cái kia nhỏ phá giường dễ chịu a. . ." "Nếu không về sau ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ ngủ?" Khương Daniel nói ra miệng chính mình cũng có chút hối hận, làm sao liền đem lời thật lòng nói ra, hắn có chút chờ mong Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời. "Khương Daniel, ta hỏi ngươi cái vấn đề." "Cái gì?" Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng, khẩn trương đến thanh tuyến đều có chút bất ổn, không biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại loại này không khí hạ muốn hỏi một cái thế nào vấn đề."Ngươi có biết hay không thi cuối kỳ lớn bảng ngươi kiểm tra bao nhiêu?" Hắn lắc đầu, thành tích phát biểu, mình còn chưa có đi trang web tra, xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu đã điều tra. "Khương Daniel đồng học,x47 phân, tổng xếp hạng niên cấp thứ hai, ngươi ca ta, x62 phân, tổng xếp hạng niên cấp thứ nhất." Ung Thánh Hựu là thật không rõ người này suốt ngày lên lớp đi ngủ, làm đều là chiếu hắn chép, sao có thể kiểm tra ra cao như vậy phân tới. Khương Daniel đối với sự thật này ngược lại là rất bình tĩnh, cũng không có quá lớn thất vọng, thậm chí còn bật cười. "Ta trước đó ngay cả yêu cầu đều nghĩ kỹ, lúc đầu ta muốn để ca làm bạn trai của ta, đã dạng này, vậy liền đổi thành thỉnh cầu đi." Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt cực nhanh hôn một cái, sau đó môi hắn sát qua địa phương liền dâng lên hai đoàn hoa hồng sắc đỏ ửng. .

"Xin hỏi, từng Thánh Hựu đồng học có nguyện ý hay không đáp ứng thỉnh cầu của ta đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt chôn ở Khương Daniel trước ngực, thanh âm buồn buồn truyền tới.

"Kỳ thật ta không sai biệt lắm đoán được, nếu như lần này thứ nhất thật là ngươi, yêu cầu của ngươi đoán chừng chính là cái này. Ta còn cố ý đem toán học cuối cùng một đạo lớn đề kết quả viết sai, kết quả ai biết ngươi như thế bất tranh khí." Khương Daniel rắc rắc cười , liên đới lấy lồng ngực đều tại chấn động, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm càng chặt một chút. "Lần sau, lần sau lại cược. Lần tiếp theo yêu cầu ta cũng muốn tốt." "Lại cược tám trăm lần ngươi cũng thắng không được, đừng nằm mơ." Ung Thánh Hựu lại nói " ngươi nói ta làm sao liền đưa tại ngươi cái này nữa nha, rõ ràng lúc ấy lần đầu tiên nhìn ngươi, một bộ chấn nghịch sa đọa thiếu niên dáng vẻ, căn bản không thích ngươi, cũng không muốn cùng ngươi dính vào quan hệ thế nào . Ai có thể nghĩ tới. . ." "Ta ngay từ đầu cũng không thích ngươi." Khương Daniel nghe lời này có một tia khó chịu, trả thù, cũng đi theo cường điệu một câu, sau đó lại hỏi. "Vậy bây giờ đâu?" "Thích." "Ta cũng thế."

END.


	211. Chapter 211

Andantino

Người trong ngực còn ngủ, Khương Daniel trầm mặc lại tìm tìm cánh tay, nhắm mắt lại cúi đầu hít một hơi thật sâu, một lát sau nhẹ chân nhẹ tay xuống giường. Ngày này hắn có ba cái thông cáo, sớm nhất cái kia là tám điểm, trợ lý cùng lái xe nửa giờ trước liền dưới lầu chờ lấy. Khương Daniel đứng tại bồn rửa tay trước, ngẩng đầu thời điểm giọt nước thuận cằm hướng xuống trôi, bị hắn dùng mu bàn tay lung tung biến mất, trong gương tấm kia max điểm soái khí mặt vừa mới cầm năm đầu độ quốc dân thần tượng bầu bằng phiếu thứ nhất, ánh mắt của hắn lại chỉ dừng ở mình trên vai cái kia tím xanh răng

Ấn.

Giống như tối hôm qua quả thật có chút hung ác, không có cách, ai bảo hắn con mèo nhỏ đáng yêu như thế đâu. . . Quốc dân thần tượng nhịn không được lộ ra hôm nay cái thứ nhất tiếu dung. Từ phòng bếp trở về thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã thức dậy, lệch ra cái đầu ngồi ở trên giường xuất thần, một bộ mơ mơ màng màng còn chưa tỉnh ngủ dạng tử, Khương Daniel mắt nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, đi đến bên giường đem người ôm ở trong ngực. "Tỉnh rồi?" Hắn từ phía sau dán lỗ tai hắn, thấp giọng hỏi, "Có hay không không thoải mái?" Thú Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái kinh ngạc mấy giây, kịp phản ứng thời điểm ngay cả bên tai đều đỏ thấu, "Không có!" Thật đáng yêu, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn trong lọn tóc lộ ra thính tai, giống có cái gì ở ngực nhẹ nhàng cào một thanh, ngứa phải không được. "Ừm, không thoải mái muốn nói cho ta biết." "Ngậm miệng!" Ung Thánh Hựu hay là da mặt mỏng, mò lên một cái gối đầu trở tay đập tới, "Không phải còn có thông cáo sao đi nhanh lên!" Còn nhớ rõ hắn hành trình, Khương Daniel trên mặt ý cười càng sâu, "Bảo bối quan tâm ta như vậy? Không nỡ ta đi ta cũng có thể lưu hạ. . ." Tiếng nói còn không có rơi lại chịu một gối đầu. Tiếp đánh cũng không buông tay, quốc dân thần tượng dựa vào một trương da mặt dày lại đem người đè lên giường, cúi người kính dâng một cái ướt sũng hôn nồng nhiệt. Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa không có kết quả bị thân phải choáng đầu nóng não hô hấp dồn dập, Khương Daniel lúc này mới buông hắn ra. "Ta không có đánh răng!" "Ta lại không chê," Khương Daniel giờ phút này tâm tình thật tốt, đưa tay giúp hắn lý hảo xốc xếch áo ngủ cổ áo, "Ôm ngươi đi rửa mặt?" Ung Thánh Hựu quả quyết cự tuyệt, đứng dậy mặc dép lê, vòng qua Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài. Lại không xuống lầu lại muốn bị đoạt mệnh liên hoàn call, Khương Daniel tựa tại toilet trên cửa cùng hắn cáo biệt, "Muốn ăn điểm tâm, phải nhớ phải nghĩ ta.

Mấy phút sau xe thương vụ bên trong, mới vừa vào chức một tuần lễ nhỏ trợ lý lần nữa trừng lớn mắt, hắn vị này lão đại mới thật không đơn giản, đi làm chi trước còn muốn cho người ta làm điểm tâm. "Đương nhiên," Khương Daniel nghiêng người kéo xuống dây an toàn, "Ta phải hống kim chủ vui vẻ nha."

Kim chủ là Khương Daniel tại toilet nhặt được. Loại kia cấp bậc hội sở người bình thường là vào không được, có mấy trương gương mặt quen tới chào hỏi, Khương Daniel hàn huyên vài câu ứng phó, ánh mắt hững hờ bay tới nào đó một chỗ đi. Đủ để dùng xinh đẹp hình dung nam nhân ngồi một mình ở nơi đó, cầm ly pha lê ngón tay vừa mảnh vừa dài, một chén tiếp theo một chén, mỗi lần ngửa đầu cái cổ đều kéo về phía sau ra một cái khiến người cảnh đẹp ý vui độ cong. Khương Daniel nhận ra gương mặt kia, một lần nào đó dạ tiệc từ thiện bên trên nóng lục soát, dân mạng đều đang hỏi đằng sau bàn kia màu trắng tây trang là cái nào công ty mới xuất đạo nghệ nhân, hắn nâng điện thoại di động hỏi người đại diện, người đại diện nói đây là Ung thị tương lai người thừa kế, ngậm lấy vững chắc chìa xuất sinh còn khảm kim cương loại kia, cuối cùng còn thêm một câu gương mặt này không xuất đạo thật sự là đáng tiếc. Đúng là đáng tiếc, chân nhân đối chiếu phiến còn dễ nhìn hơn, là kinh tâm động phách trình độ, Khương Daniel nhìn qua mỹ nhân trước mặt xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo cái chén trống không khóe miệng khẽ cong, đang muốn đứng dậy điện thoại liền đến. "Ta mặc kệ ngươi ở đâu sóng, ngày mai buổi sáng có thông cáo ngươi cũng đừng quên, "

Điện thoại bên kia người đại diện ngữ tốc nhanh chóng, "Mặc dù là ghi âm hậu kỳ còn có thể cắt nhưng là ngươi cũng chú ý một chút tính tình không nên quá lớn, lần trước người chủ trì kia,

Đồng dạng nghe không biết mất trăm lần, lỗ tai hắn lên kén, thuần thục làm bộ tín hiệu không tốt cấp tốc cúp máy, lại ngẩng đầu đẹp người đã không tại vừa rồi hàng ghế dài. Khương Daniel không có tiếc hận bao lâu, thả xong nước rửa tay thời điểm nghe được trong phòng kế nói chuyện thanh âm, một người nói "Phòng mở tốt, lâu bên trên", một người khác nói "Nghe cái này còn sợ hắn không trương chân?" Khương Daniel nghe nói qua những cái kia cách chơi, có thể đi vào người tới chỗ này coi như bản thân không có thân phận gì, phía sau cũng nhất định là có người, hắn bản đến không nghĩ xen vào việc của người khác, lau khô tay chính muốn đi ra ngoài liền nghe môt thanh âm trong đó lại bốc lên một câu, "Thật hiếu kỳ Ung thị tiểu thiếu gia là thật sao tư vị!" Khương Daniel bước ra bước chân lại gãy trở về. Về sau hai người kia đương nhiên không sao biết được đạo Ung thị tiểu thiếu gia là tư vị gì, Khương Daniel ngược lại là nhất thanh nhị sở. Ung Thánh Hựu eo có bao nhiêu mềm, nơi đó có bao nhiêu gấp, kêu lên nghe hay bao nhiêu, lâm vào tình dục dáng vẻ có mê người biết bao. Giản làm cho người ta muốn ngừng mà không được, Khương Daniel thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi bị hạ độc là chính hắn, vì cái gì dưới thân người này chỉ là hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung nhìn qua hắn bộ dáng cũng có thể làm cho hắn lại cứng? Hai cái Nhân Hoang Đường suốt cả đêm, từ cửa trước làm được trên giường lại đến trong bồn tắm, Ung Thánh Hựu kêu cuống họng đều câm, cuối cùng mệt mỏi ngủ, bị Khương Daniel ôm vào trong ngực dọn dẹp sạch sẽ thay đổi áo choàng tắm. Sáng ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel mang theo một thân dấu răng cùng dấu tay tỉnh lại, còn chưa kịp dư vị liền bị một tờ chi phiếu nện ở trên mặt. Hắn kéo lên chơi gái một chút, "Minh, Ung tiểu thiếu gia khá hào phóng, mức đều không viết là nghĩ bao nuôi ta?" "Khi phí bịt miệng." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn cũng không nhìn hắn, đi kiểm trước một đêm bị ném đến khắp nơi đều là quần áo, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo áo choàng tắm cổ áo lớn địch, khẽ cong eo liền lộ ra một mảnh lồng ngực, thấy Khương Daniel hô hấp lại một phòng. "Suy tính một chút đi," Khương Daniel cười hì hì tựa ở đầu giường bắt đầu chào hàng mình, "Bản nhân liên tục bốn năm quốc dân thần tượng bầu bằng phiếu thứ nhất, mang ta ra ngoài không mất mặt."

Có mấy tháng như vậy bọn hắn không có liên hệ, thẳng đến mùa hè kết thúc, quốc dân thần tượng đều không thể thành công bị hoàng tiểu thiếu gia bao nuôi bên trên. Thẳng đến Lại gia thiếu gia sinh nhật ngày đó, nhân vật chính tại đèn chiếu hạ ngay trước hơn trăm người trước mặt, cùng bạn trai cầu cưới. Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu uống đến hơi nhiều, Lại Quan Lâm muốn cho hắn bảo tài xế thời điểm hắn nói không cần, sau đó lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra lật nửa ngày, tìm đến lúc ấy Khương Daniel khóc lóc van nài nhất định để hắn tồn thượng dãy số gọi ra ngoài. Quốc dân thần tượng chép xong điện đài tiết mục tại trên đường về nhà, trông thấy điện báo biểu hiện thời điểm coi là Thái Dương Chân đánh phía tây ra. Đầu bên kia điện thoại Ung Thánh Hựu lời vô ích gì đều không nói, báo cái khách sạn số phòng liền cúp máy, sau đó Khương Daniel không nhìn người đại diện khuyên can vỗ lái xe cổ để hắn đem tam hoàn mở thành cao tốc. Cửa gian phòng tại sau lưng khép lại thời điểm Khương Daniel đã dự cảm đến cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc áo choàng tắm thiếp tới ôm lấy hắn, nóng ướt hô hấp mang theo mùi rượu đánh vào cần cổ hắn, sau đó hắn nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Cái gì đều đừng hỏi, thao ta. Khương Daniel cơ hồ là lập tức liền lên phản ứng, sự thật lại một lần nghiệm chứng hắn đối cỗ thân thể này sức chống cự là không. Áo choàng tắm bị hai ba lần lột đi, người trong ngực ngoan ngoãn ưỡn ngực dâng lên hai điểm đỏ bừng, bị đầu lưỡi chống đỡ trêu chọc liếm cắn, vòng quanh lại đảo quanh, đổi đến Ung Thánh Hựu càng dồn dập thở dốc. "A ha. . Muốn. . . ." Khương Daniel không biết xảy ra chuyện gì để tiểu mỹ nhân như thế chủ động, nhưng đưa tới cửa nào có không muốn đạo lý, dứt khoát đem người ngồi chỗ cuối ôm

Lên ném tới trên giường. Dưới thân giường đơn xoắn xuýt lộn xộn, môi lưỡi quấn giao hô hấp nóng hổi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn hôn đến không có chút nào chống đỡ chi lực, Khương Daniel rất là hài lòng, hướng dưới người hắn sờ một cái liền phát hiện càng nguy hiểm hơn sự tình, nơi đó một mảnh trơn ướt dinh dính, tiểu mỹ nhân vậy mà còn cho mình làm tốt khuếch trương. Khương Daniel đổi trương cứng rắn tính khí đỉnh đi vào, quá phận nhiệt tình huyệt miệng hàm chứa hắn lửa nóng không ngừng co vào, hút Khương Daniel kém chút ngay tại chỗ tước vũ khí. Ung Thánh Hựu vịn phía sau lưng của hắn, mảnh thẳng hai cái đùi vòng tại hắn trên lưng, theo lần lượt hung mãnh chống đối rên rỉ gọi, ửng đỏ khóe mắt dần dần chảy ra nước mắt đến, lại bị Khương Daniel cúi đầu hôn rơi. Một đêm trôi qua Ung Thánh Hựu bắn bốn lần, càng về sau ngăn không được nức nở nói không muốn, hạ thân lại còn thành thật cho ra phản ứng, Khương Daniel dùng sức đem vòng người trong ngực, trong lòng nghĩ chính là lúc này nhất định không thể lại để cho người chạy. Sáng ngày thứ hai quốc dân thần tượng lần nữa vui xách trống không chi phiếu.

Nhất định phải hình dung hai người quan hệ, nên tính là pháo bạn đi, tối thiểu thú Thánh Hựu cảm thấy như vậy. "Muốn nói là bao nuôi. . . Ta cho hắn mở chi phiếu hắn cũng chưa dùng qua." Kim Tại Hoán uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong bình chân như vại lắc đầu, ánh mắt dời về phía bàn làm việc sừng bình hoa, nào có pháo bạn mỗi ngày cả một lớn nâng hoa hồng đỏ? ". . . Pháo bạn nhưng không phải là các ngươi dạng này." Vừa dứt lời Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại vang lên, nhận Khương Daniel nói hắn vừa ra phòng thu âm, hỏi hắn có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy bên cạnh Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên nghẹn lời, "Ta, ta còn không có. . . Điện thoại bên kia yên tĩnh nửa phút, quốc dân thần tượng thanh âm vang lên lần nữa, "Ở công ty sao?" "Công ty?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có kịp phản ứng, "Tại a làm sao?" Bên kia ném câu tiếp theo "Chờ ta" sau đó cúp điện thoại, Kim ở trên mặt lộ ra một cái "Không cần giải thích ta hiểu ta minh bạch" biểu lộ hoả tốc bỏ chạy, lưu tiểu thiếu gia một người ở văn phòng cau mày. Mười năm phút sau nội tuyến điện thoại vang lên, bí sách nghiêm trang mở miệng: "Nhỏ Ung tổng, dưới lầu có vị họ Khương tiên sinh tìm ngài. Khương Daniel mang theo hắn đi ăn cơm lại tiễn hắn về công ty, trước khi đi còn thừa dịp bất ngờ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt hôn một cái. Thú tiểu thiếu gia đỏ mặt nói ngươi làm gì, quốc dân thần tượng dõng dạc: "Fan hâm mộ để ta làm như vậy."

Lúc nào như thế nghe fan hâm mộ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn hướng cổng đẩy, "Fan hâm mộ luôn không khả năng gọi ngươi muốn lưu manh a?" Khương Daniel lắc đầu, phủ lên tươi cười đắc ý, "Fan hâm mộ nói: Niel a! Muốn làm đều đi làm đi!" Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt trừng một cái, giới này thần tượng da mặt dày! Thần tượng đại đa số thời điểm hay là bề bộn nhiều việc, há tiểu thiếu gia cũng không phải cái gì người rảnh rỗi, hai người bình quân xuống tới một tuần có thể thấy như vậy hai ba lần, cũng không tổng tại ân ái, thậm chí có khi chỉ là Online chơi chơi đùa. Bên thắng ban thưởng luôn luôn một hộp dâu tây sữa bò, nhưng mặc kệ ai thắng sữa bò đều vẫn là tiến Ung Thánh Hựu bụng. "Hai vị thật không phải là tại hẹn hò sao?"Kim Tại Hoán cười đến có thâm ý khác, bị Ung Thánh Hựu một cây bút máy ném đi qua, hắn cười hắc hắc tránh mở, "Ta cảm thấy vị này người cũng không tệ lắm, suy nghĩ một chút đi." Khi Thánh Hựu nhớ tới thua trận trò chơi thời điểm bị Khương Daniel nói là đồ đần dáng vẻ, hừ, nơi nào không sai rồi? Không phải liền là sư một chút dáng người tốt một chút biết làm cơm một chút miệng ngọt một chút cười lên đáng yêu một chút mà thôi nha.

Nhanh đến cuối năm thời điểm Khương Daniel đi nơi khác ghi chép chương trình truyền hình thực tế tiết mục, hơn mười ngày về không được, trước khi đi đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống giường muốn đủ nửa tháng phần, kết quả ở giữa hay là trong đêm vụng trộm chạy về tới. Hắn đem tiểu thiếu gia lại một lần ăn xong lau sạch, ngậm lấy vành tai của hắn, dính sền sệt mở miệng, "Ta rất nhớ ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu vùng vẫy một hồi phát hiện trốn không thoát, đỏ lên một gương mặt nhỏ giọng yêu cầu, "Ngươi, ngươi lấy trước ra ngoài " Khương Daniel tay còn ở trên người hắn loạn động, thuận lưng nổi lên một tiết một tiết sờ đến eo ổ, ngoài miệng cũng không buông tha hắn, "Hựu Hựu bên trong hút lấy ta không để ta đi." "Đừng, đừng gọi ta Hựu Hựu, "Tiểu thiếu gia vừa thẹn lại giận, nước mắt đều mau ra đây, hết lần này tới lần khác trong thân thể cái kia chính tại biến vật lớn còn không mang hảo ý đỉnh hắn, "Không muốn ô. ." "Thật không muốn sao?" Khương Daniel cố ý hỏi, bàn tay đến hai dưới thân người giao hợp địa phương sờ soạng một cái, ướt đẫm ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, "Rõ ràng liền rất thích a?" Nói xong lại thẳng lưng va chạm. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn một mực cố định trong ngực, bên cạnh khóc bên cạnh bị cắm cứng rắn, dưới thân dâm mỹ tiếng nước nối thành một mảnh, "A ha. . . Ha. . . .

Khương Daniel cúi đầu thân hắn thái dương, dưới thân lại một điểm không ôn nhu, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn cắm vào bắp đùi phát run, khoái cảm từng đợt từng đợt dọc theo sống lưng chùy kéo lên, tràn đầy tình dục trong mắt hơi nước tràn ngập, ngay cả ý thức đều đi theo bắt đầu mơ hồ ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm Khương Daniel đã rời đi, trên thân áo ngủ là sạch sẽ, phòng bếp có làm tốt bữa sáng. Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe đi đi làm, ven đường cây ngân hạnh đã trụi lủi, dừng ở đèn đỏ thời điểm phát hiện ven đường báo chí đình bày biện quen thuộc mặt, gương mặt kia tối hôm qua một lần một lần hỏi hắn "Có muốn hay không ta", hắn lúc ấy giống như không có thể trở về đáp, nhưng giờ khắc này xảy ra bất ngờ tưởng niệm như này chân thực. Qua giao lộ hắn đem xe dừng ở ven đường, đi tới chỉ vào Khương Daniel đầu to đặc tả tạp chí trang bìa, đối báo chí đình lão bản lộ ra một cái tiếu dung, "Ngài tốt ta muốn bản này không, có người này mời toàn bộ đều cầm cho ta đi."

Khương Daniel sinh nhật ngày đó công ty cho quốc dân thần tượng an bài thịnh đại sinh nhật, đưa tiễn mấy trăm Fans đã qua 11 giờ tối, hắn cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, tiểu thiếu gia thanh âm mơ mơ màng màng giống như là đã ngủ. ". . . Uy? Quan Lâm? Xem ra thật là đang ngủ, ngay cả điện báo biểu hiện đều không nhìn liền tiếp. Khương Daniel trầm mặc nửa ngày, đưa tay cúp điện thoại. Hắn nhìn qua tin tức, biết kia là lại thị người thừa kế danh tự, cũng biết Ung Thánh Hựu khác thường tìm hắn ngày đó là công tử nhà họ Lại hướng đồng tính luyến ái người cầu hôn thời gian. Hắn cho là hắn vì tình gây thương tích, cho nên hắn xưa nay không hỏi, cẩn thận từng li từng tí từng bước một đi vào cuộc sống của hắn, ý đồ thay thế người kia vị

Hắn cho là hắn có thể, nhưng giờ khắc này hắn còn giống như là thua. Ròng rã nửa tháng, hắn chịu đựng không liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu, còn vô số lần tưởng tượng qua nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu tìm hắn hắn phải làm sao, chỉ cần điện thoại một vang hắn liền vội vã cuống cuồng đi xem, bị người đại diện mắng vô số lần. Nhưng sự thật chứng minh suy nghĩ của hắn là dư thừa, Ung Thánh Hựu một lần cũng không có đi tìm hắn, điện báo biểu hiện bên trên danh tự xưa nay không là hắn muốn cái kia. Cũng đúng, Khương Daniel cúi đầu tự giễu, hai người bọn họ quan hệ bên trong chủ động phía kia cho tới bây giờ đều là hắn, hắn hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu đi chín mười chín bước, đối phương nhưng thật giống như một bước đều không có bước ra qua. Kết quả là Lại Quan Lâm cho hắn gọi điện thoại. Là mã số xa lạ, đối phương tự giới thiệu thời điểm thấy qua vô số cảnh tượng hoành tráng quốc dân thần tượng lại có một vẻ khẩn trương, tiếp lấy hắn nghe được chuyện xưa một cái khác phiên bản, "Hắn không dám chủ động liên hệ ngươi, mã số là ta tự tiện tìm người tra." "Hắn cho là mình bỏ lỡ sinh nhật của ngươi, mà ngươi tại giận hắn." "Không quản các ngươi muốn không cần tiếp tục, mời ngươi cùng hắn nói rõ." Một câu một câu đem Khương Daniel nện, đây là cái gì người nhà mẹ đẻ ngữ khí? Đã nói xong tình địch đâu? Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, có loại mơ hồ dự cảm, "Ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu là quan hệ như thế nào?" Điện thoại bên kia một trận trầm mặc, "Hắn là anh ta, ngươi sẽ không coi là. . ."

Khương Daniel cơ hồ muốn khổ cười ra tiếng, hắn là cao nhất xuân hàng, đem cậu em vợ khi tình địch khi lâu như vậy. Lại Quan Lâm tại điện thoại một bên khác im ắng thở dài, hắn ca làm sao coi trọng như thế cái đồ đần? Đương nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thế nào thông minh, đêm giáng sinh mọi người ra tụ, một mình hắn uống đến say không còn biết gì, Kim Tại Hoán nói hắn thất tình thần thương cùng hắn một giảng, Lại Quan Lâm mới biết được nhà mình biểu ca còn có một đoạn như vậy. Tắt điện thoại trước Lại Quan Lâm lại nghĩ tới cái gì, "Thuận tiện nói chuyện, anh ta bạn trai cũ là rừng ——" Khương Daniel lại là kinh ngạc. Cái kia tên hắn nghe qua, là hào môn con trai độc nhất, hơn nửa năm trước kết hôn kế thừa công ty, tính ra hẳn là hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu kia đoạn thời gian hắn không dám tương tự cái kia hắn không có tham dự cố sự là như thế nào thảm đạm kết thúc, đau lòng phải tột đỉnh, chỉ muốn lập tức lập tức đem người kia ôm vào trong ngực. "Hắn bây giờ tại đây?"

Đây là Khương Daniel vượt qua khẩn trương nhất Giáng Sinh. Hắn phủ thêm áo khoác xuống lầu lái xe, trên đường đi suy nghĩ lung tung một gặp mặt muốn nói gì đâu? Trước xin lỗi hay là thổ lộ? "Đi cùng với ta đi" hay là "Để ta chiếu cố vấn ngươi" ? Hắn đạp xuống chân ga, lại xông qua một cái đèn đỏ một hắn bắt đầu cùng chưa từng gặp mặt bạn trai cũ âm thầm phân cao thấp, người kia không thể cho, hắn muốn cho, người kia đã cho, hắn muốn cho phải càng

Hắn đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước cửa nhà đè xuống chuông cửa chín mươi chín bước hắn đều đi tới, hắn không quan tâm nhiều bước một bước. Không quan hệ, hắn có là kiên nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa từng cái Giáng Sinh vui vẻ, hắn nói.

Biên soạn tại Thạch Mặc văn kiện


	212. Chapter 212

【 Dan Ung / Hoàng sẽ 】 ta sát vách băng lãnh nhân thê bên trên ]

« ta sát vách băng lãnh nhân thê »

Dan Ung Hoàng xương

00c có lên cao chân nhân

Khương Daniel phát hiện sát vách có hàng xóm mới vào ở tới là ngày thứ hai sự tình. Hắn đỉnh lấy một đầu rối bời tóc đỏ, xoa còn chưa xong toàn mở mắt ra, mơ mơ màng màng cầm rác rưởi mở cửa phòng. Không nghĩ tới một ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy không phải cái kia nhiệt tình đại tỷ, mà là một cái băng lãnh xinh đẹp nam nhân. Người kia nhẹ nhàng nghiêng mắt nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, Khương Daniel vừa định cùng hắn chào hỏi, chưa thành hình mỉm cười liền bị không lưu tình chút nào "Phanh" một tiếng đánh gãy. Thừa một mình hắn ngẩn người, ngây ngốc nhìn lấy đóng chặt cổng.

Mặc dù hàng xóm mới cũng không nhiệt tình, thậm chí có thể nói là lãnh đạm, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là đối tấm kia tinh xảo xinh đẹp mặt sinh ra vài tia hảo cảm. Dù cho cách mấy chục mét, hắn y nguyên có thể rõ ràng nhìn thấy người kia rủ xuống trước mắt nồng đậm lại dài nhỏ lông mi, giống một thanh cây quạt nhỏ tử, nhẹ nhàng phiến đi Khương Daniel lý trí. Còn có trên mặt hắn kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, ôn nhu địa điểm xuyết tại kia Trương Phong lợi mặt bên trên, kia cỗ kỳ diệu mâu thuẫn làm cho hắn không hiểu trái tim.

Dù cho chỉ là một mặt, Khương Daniel cũng nhớ hơn một tuần lễ, ngay cả khai ban thời điểm đều có chút không yên lòng, nhiều lần còn làm sai động tác. Các học viên sau khi tan học đều trêu chọc hắn có phải là kết bạn gái, đem toàn bộ tâm tư đều đặt ở bạn gái trên thân, cho nên mới sẽ như vậy thất thần. Khương Daniel nghe được rất ngượng ngùng cười cười, cũng không có phủ nhận, chính là một mực cào cái đầu cười ngây ngô.

Hắn cũng hi vọng có thể là như thế này . Bất quá, Khương Daniel vẫn còn có chút lo lắng, giống hắn xinh đẹp như vậy người, liền xem như Beta, cũng khẳng định không thiếu người theo đuổi, nếu như hắn không phải độc thân đâu? Nhưng hắn cho người cảm giác lại là như vậy không thể tiếp cận, độc thân có lẽ cũng không kỳ quái. Cứ như vậy, Khương Daniel đang xoắn xuýt bên trong vượt qua một tuần lễ. Cái này một tuần lễ mỗi cái buổi sáng, hắn đều chờ mong mở cửa có thể trông thấy nam nhân kia, thế nhưng là hiện thực lại không thể như ước nguyện của hắn.

Đợi đến lần nữa nhìn thấy người kia, đã là thứ bảy. Hắn vừa xuống dưới ăn ăn điểm tâm xong đi lên, đã nhìn thấy một đống lớn đồ vật chồng chất tại sát vách cổng, đối diện nam nhân kia chính phí sức đem kia đống đồ vật từng chút từng chút hướng bên trong chuyển.

Chính là bởi vì cường độ quá lớn vận chuyển, để hắn áo sơmi màu trắng cơ hồ đều muốn ướt đẫm, Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể loáng thoáng nhìn thấy hắn trong áo sơ mi lộ ra phong cảnh. Hắn trong phòng dừng lại thở đến mấy lần, môi sắc đều đã trở nên tái nhợt, trán bên cạnh ẩm ướt phát đính vào bên cạnh một bên, cả người giống trong nước mới vớt ra. Khương Daniel trông thấy hắn khổ cực như vậy dáng vẻ, do dự trong chốc lát hay là tiến lên lễ mạo gõ cửa một cái: "Ngươi tốt? Có lẽ cần muốn trợ giúp sao?"

Nam nhân rất rõ ràng kinh ngạc một chút, Khương Daniel vội vàng giải thích nói: "A. . . Cái kia ta là sát vách. . Chính là trông thấy kia cái. . . Ân. . ." Nói xong lời cuối cùng hắn đều không biết mình đang nói cái gì, chỉ có thể mặt đỏ lên cào cái đầu, ánh mắt nghiêng mắt nhìn đến nơi xa sàn nhà bằng gỗ bên trên.

"Tốt, cám ơn ngươi." Không nghĩ tới cái kia nhìn xem băng lãnh nam nhân đối với hắn tách ra một cái nụ cười ôn nhu, còn có chút không tiện hướng hắn nhẹ gật đầu. Khương Daniel nháy mắt liền luân hãm vào hắn cái kia trong tươi cười, ngơ ngác cười cũng hướng hắn điểm điểm đầu: "Ừm. . . Ân. ."

Mặc dù đồ vật rất nhiều, nhưng là tại Khương Daniel trợ giúp hạ, nam nhân rất nhanh liền thu thập xong. Hắn xoa xoa mồ hôi trên mặt, cười để Khương Daniel tọa hạ nghỉ ngơi, sau đó đi trong phòng bếp chơi đùa trong chốc lát liền bưng chút ngọt bánh quy ra, các loại hình dạng nhỏ bánh bích quy mười phân đáng yêu, Khương Daniel ánh mắt lập tức liền bị bắt lại, sau đó hắn liền nghe được người kia nói: "Đây là chính ta nướng bánh bích quy, không biết ngươi có thích ăn hay không ngọt."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy nam nhân có chút xấu hổ xoa xoa thái dương mồ hôi, một đôi mắt chính sáng lóng lánh mà nhìn xem hắn, Khương Daniel cũng có chút xấu hổ đem ánh mắt liếc về phía đống kia bánh quy: "A, ta thích, tạ ơn." Hắn trái xem phải xem về sau chọn một cái miễn tử hình dạng bánh bích quy nhét vào miệng bên trong, mặc dù cứng rắn một chút, lại đắng một chút, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy cái này bánh bích quy rất ngọt, tại hắn nghe đến hài nhi tiếng khóc trước đó.

Nam nhân kinh ngạc một chút, vội vàng cởi tạp dề liền hướng gian phòng bên trong chạy tới. Ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon Khương Daniel cả người đang nghe hài nhi khóc âm thanh thời điểm coi như cơ, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đi ra, cả người hắn còn là ở vào đầu trống rỗng trạng thái.

"A. . . Cái kia. . . Thánh Hựu ca, nguyên lai kết hôn a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ cứng đờ một chút, nhưng rất nhanh khôi phục chính thường: "Ừm. . . Đúng. . ." Khương Daniel không biết mình kéo ra một cái như thế nào tiếu dung đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì hắn không khỏi nghĩ đến mình kia một tuần lễ là như thế nào tưởng tượng lấy hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ phát sinh đủ loại sự tình. Chính là bởi vì loại này xấu hổ, để hắn phi tốc thoát đi chỗ kia.

Sau khi về đến nhà Khương Daniel thật lâu không thể tỉnh táo lại, một phương diện hắn kinh ngạc tại Ung Thánh Hựu đã kết hôn sự thật, một phương diện khác lại đối hắn sinh hoạt phải chăng hạnh phúc tràn ngập hoài nghi. Hắn ngay tại hai loại kỳ quái trong mâu thuẫn xé rách lấy vượt qua một đêm, đều không chút ngủ ngon. Dẫn đến ngày thứ hai lúc sau đã là giữa trưa.

Hắn bực bội vuốt vuốt tóc, đánh cái thật to ngáp, vẫn tại vì hôm qua biết sự thật mà tâm phiền vô cùng. Ung Thánh Hựu hắn làm sao liền kết hôn đây?

Mà lại hắn bi ai phát hiện, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu hảo cảm cũng không có bởi vì hắn đã kết hôn sự thật này mà đổi biến, hắn hôm qua đối với hắn ôn nhu cười, mặc đầu kia đáng yêu báo biển tạp dề, còn có tự mình làm có chút đắng bánh quy bánh bích quy, đều tại Khương Daniel trong đầu chiếm cứ, không cách nào vung đi.

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất đối một người nhanh như vậy có ấn tượng tốt, cũng là lần đầu tiên nhanh như vậy bị đánh vỡ ảo tưởng. Hắn thật sâu thở dài một tiếng khí, chuẩn bị rời giường tùy tiện ăn một chút đồ vật, liền nghe được ngoài cửa tiếng đập cửa.

Hắn nghi hoặc rời giường đi mở cửa, trong đại não bắt đầu nhanh chóng nhớ lại có không có nói qua hôm nay muốn tới tìm hắn, nhưng hắn đều đi tới cửa, đều không thể nhớ tới có ai nói qua. Khi hắn mở cửa phòng, nhìn thấy đứng ngoài cửa nam nhân lúc, không thể phủ nhận, thật sự là hắn cảm thấy kinh vui lại vui vẻ.

"Thánh Hựu ca? Tìm ta có chuyện gì không?" "A, cũng không có gì, chính là muốn hỏi một chút ngươi buổi trưa hôm nay muốn tới dùng cơm sao? Vừa vặn ta nấu nhiều, cũng ăn không hết." Khương Daniel sảng khoái đáp ứng, nhưng nghĩ tới mình còn không có rửa mặt hoàn tất, có chút ngượng ngùng mở miệng nói: "Bất quá ta vừa mới rời giường, còn muốn đi rửa mặt một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một cái hiểu rõ tiếu dung: "Ừm ân, tốt, vậy ta mở tốt cửa chờ ngươi, ngươi làm tốt về sau đẩy cửa tiến đến liền tốt."

Khương Daniel đóng cửa lại sau hít một hơi thật sâu, sau đó hoả tốc phóng đi nhà vệ sinh thu thập mình, cuối cùng còn rắm thúi phun một chút xíu nước hoa, bắt tốt chính mình kiểu tóc mới đi ra ngoài.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra cửa phòng đối diện, phát hiện trong đại sảnh vẫn chưa có người nào, chỉ có một bàn rau cải xào thịt bò ở phía trên, hắn lại lặng lẽ chạy đi phòng bếp bên kia, quả nhiên trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặc tạp dề tại phòng bếp bận rộn thân ảnh.

Khương Daniel rất khó nhịn xuống không đi nghĩ tượng, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu là thê tử của hắn thì tốt biết bao, bọn hắn còn hạnh phúc còn có một cái đáng yêu tiểu hài, như vậy hiện tại hắn liền có thể đi vào ôm Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ gầy thân eo, nghiêng đầu tinh tế hôn người kia, thậm chí có thể đem hắn hôn đến động tình, sau đó tại trong phòng bếp để người kia nâng lên bờ mông nghênh hợp động tác của mình.

Quang là nghĩ như vậy tượng, Khương Daniel đều muốn cương. Hắn khó khăn đem ánh mắt từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân dời, chạy tựa như trở lại sảnh bên trong, ngoan ngoãn ngồi trên ghế, cố gắng hít sâu, đem mình kia cỗ lửa nóng tính dục kiềm chế xuống tới.

Không đầy một lát cái nồi thanh âm liền ngừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mặc đầu kia đáng yêu tiểu hải cẩu tạp dề, bưng hai mâm đồ ăn chậm rãi đi tới. Đem đồ ăn để lên bàn sau vừa định đem tạp dề giải khai, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lúng túng phát hiện hắn vừa vặn giống đánh cái bế tắc, từ mình làm sao tìm tòi cũng mở không ra, chỉ có thể mặt ửng hồng hướng Khương Daniel cầu cứu: "Cái kia, Daniel, phiền phức có thể đem ta giải khai sao?"

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía hắn, mời mình giải khai tạp dề bế tắc lúc, Khương Daniel thật sự có loại Ung Thánh Hựu là tiểu thê tử của hắn sai cảm giác, hắn đè xuống trong đầu xuân xuân muốn động ý niệm kỳ quái, động thủ giúp Ung Thánh Hựu giải lên kết đến, tay của hắn rất khéo, rất nhanh liền giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem tạp dề cởi ra.

Hai người đối mặt cười một tiếng, sau đó đều ngồi tại trước bàn ăn ăn lên cơm tới. Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn một mực không hề động kia bàn sa thải, liền lên đũa kẹp mấy khối cho hắn: "Làm sao không ăn cái này đâu?" "Cái kia, bởi vì ta ăn không được hải sản, cho nên sẽ không ăn." Thế là hắn lại đem cá mực kẹp trở về cho thú Thánh Hựu. Có qua có lại ở giữa, Khương Daniel lại sinh ra hai người bọn hắn là người một nhà cảm giác.

A a a, không thể tiếp tục như thế, tùy tiện tìm đề tài tâm sự đi.

"Hôm nay Bảo Bảo không có ở đây không?" Nhưng vừa mở miệng hắn liền hối hận, cảm thấy mình quả thực là không mang đầu óc nói chuyện, làm sao lại trò chuyện loại này chủ đề ]? . Ung Thánh Hựu gắp thức ăn tay dừng một chút: "Úc, hắn còn đang ngủ đâu, ta tỉnh ngủ lại cho hắn ăn."

Nhưng cũng không lâu lắm mà tiếng khóc liền từ trong phòng ngủ truyền đến ra, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể xin lỗi hướng Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, nhưng sau đứng dậy rời đi bàn ăn.

Một mình ở lại nơi đó Khương Daniel không có cái gì hào hứng, hắn hung tợn đâm mềm nát cơm, ánh mắt một mực hướng trong phòng ngủ hắc đi.

Hắn là tại cho hài tử cho bú sao? Hiện tại là đã để mở kia áo sơ mi trắng, lộ ra tiểu xảo núm vú, đứa bé kia cường độ sẽ sẽ không cắn đau Thánh Hựu ca đâu? Làm cho chỗ kia đỏ sưng đỏ sưng, có lẽ nhẹ nhàng va vào liền sẽ rất đau, để Thánh Hựu ca lộ ra loại kia xấu hổ lại sắc tình biểu lộ.

Không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa. Khương Daniel ở trong lòng yên lặng khiển trách hành vi của mình, rõ ràng là như vậy thần thánh một sự kiện, lại bị hắn nghĩ đến như thế hạ lưu.

Không đầy một lát Ung Thánh Hựu liền ra, nhưng hắn thêm kiện màu đen bên ngoài bao ở bên ngoài, Khương Daniel nhịn không được lại đi màu vàng phương hướng muốn đi, không yên lòng ăn xong một bữa cơm về sau, hắn liền rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà.

Nếu như không có đêm đó Khương Daniel nhớ hắn cho hài tử cho bú bộ dáng kiếm mấy phát cùng làm cái kia mộng xuân, hắn nghĩ thật sự là hắn có thể lấn lừa gạt mình không thích Ung Thánh Hựu. Từ giấc mộng kia bên trong sau khi tỉnh lại, Khương Daniel bực bội trên giường lật tới lật lui, cuối cùng không tình nguyện lên đến giặt quần áo lót.

"Nếu là là thật liền tốt. Ai, tính một cái, không muốn lại nghĩ, vẫn là đem Thánh Hựu ca khi bằng hữu bình thường đi." Khi Khương Daniel xoa nắn xong đầu kia đáng thương đồ lót về sau, rốt cục hạ quyết tâm.

【 Dan Ung / Hoàng sẽ 】 ta sát vách băng lãnh nhân thê hạ ]

Ta sát vách băng lãnh nhân thê hạ ]

Bất quá hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ rất nhanh liền trở nên rất muốn tốt, hắn thỉnh thoảng sẽ gọi Khương Daniel qua qua bên kia ăn cơm, hai người trò chuyện chút cảm thấy hứng thú chủ đề, bầu không khí cũng là rất sung sướng. Nhưng mà Khương Daniel đi nhiều lần như vậy, lại một lần đều chưa từng gặp qua trượng phu của hắn.

Hắn có lần trong lúc vô tình nhấc lên, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đều biến đổi, nhưng hắn hay là cố gắng bình thản nói cho Khương Daniel nói: "Hắn bình thường bận rộn công việc, không có thời gian ở nhà." Nhưng hắn lại thế nào che giấu, Khương Daniel vẫn là nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu khổ sở cùng thất vọng, chỗ lấy cũng liền đối cái này không thấy mặt nam nhân dâng lên mấy vẻ tức giận.

Không kém nhiều nhất 1 tháng về sau, hắn mới nhìn thấy cái này cái nam nhân. Nam vóc người nhìn rất đẹp, mặc tinh xảo giảng cứu âu phục, mang theo một bộ kính mắt gọng vàng, mỉm cười thời điểm con mắt có chút nheo lại, rất giống một con hồ ly. Khương Daniel vừa nhìn thấy là hắn biết, hai người bọn họ cái, hoàn toàn là người của hai thế giới.

Là bởi vì dạng này, cho nên hắn mới có thể lấy đến Ung Thánh Hựu? Nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy, nếu như là hắn sớm gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu, vậy khẳng định lại là một phen khác phong cảnh.

Nhưng ý nghĩ này tại hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cũng chính là nam nhân kia, là tuổi thơ bạn chơi thời điểm, liền triệt để bỏ đi. Nguyên lai không phải hắn xuất hiện phải không đủ sớm, mà là từ vừa mới bắt đầu, hắn liền trễ. Nhưng là không biết có phải là ảo giác của hắn hay không, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn đứng lên cùng nhau thời điểm, đáy mắt luôn luôn có một loại lau không đi úc sắc, coi như ôm hài tử thời điểm cũng giống như vậy.

Nam nhân đối với hắn rất ôn nhu, hai người bọn hắn cùng lúc xuất hiện thời điểm hắn luôn luôn ôm thật chặt truy Thánh Hựu bả vai, để hắn nằm mình kia bên cạnh. Dù cho Khương Daniel lại thế nào không nguyện ý thừa nhận, đều không thể thay đổi bọn họ đích xác rất xứng sự thật này.

Ba người bọn hắn có lần cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm, món ăn lên về sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền đem tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia ớt xanh cùng cà rốt đều kẹp tiến trong chén của mình, sau đó đối với hắn nói: "Ăn đi, ta đem những cái kia đều lựa đi ra." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đối với hắn cười cười. Nhưng Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung, cũng không phải là như vậy thật lòng. Chính là cỗ này kỳ quái mâu thuẫn cảm giác, để hắn đối hai người quan hệ sinh ra hoài nghi. Mà lại hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ăn lâu như vậy cơm, cũng không có trông thấy hắn đem cà rốt cùng ớt xanh lựa đi ra a,

Về sau Khương Daniel mới biết được, khi Thánh Hựu không ăn ớt xanh cùng cà rốt, đã là trưởng thành chuyện lúc trước. Sau khi thành niên bởi vì Hoàng Huyền đã từng nói hắn kén ăn, cho nên hắn cố gắng đi nếm thử, mới phát hiện kỳ thật ớt xanh cùng cà rốt không có hắn tưởng tượng bên trong khó như vậy lấy tiếp thụ, cho nên cũng không có không ăn ớt xanh cùng cà rốt vừa nói như vậy.

Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mực không có phát hiện, còn từ lấy vì cách làm của mình tri kỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ở trong mắt, không cảm giác được trừ khó chịu cái khác cảm xúc, nhưng hắn cũng đã thành thói quen. Thật.

Mặc dù Khương Daniel khi đó không biết vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng, nhưng cũng mẫn cảm bắt được giữa hai người xấu hổ phân vây vây, thế là sau khi cơm nước xong tìm cái lý do rời đi, không tiếp tục ở tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà. Nhưng mà hắn vừa đi, chỗ kia bầu không khí liền trở nên càng thêm kỳ quái.

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc cơm nước xong xuôi, thu thập bát đũa, rửa sạch xong liền đi vào phòng ngủ đi sữa hài tử. Không biết lúc nào, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đứng tại cổng, hắn tiếp lấy cạnh cửa đối còn tại cho bú Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ta tuần sau đi công tác đi New York, ngươi có cái gì muốn sao?"

Xem ra nhiều giống một cái quan tâm trượng phu a, thú Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng xùy cười một tiếng, nhưng trên mặt không chút nào hiển, hắn trầm mặc cho hài tử bú sữa, chưa có trở về Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời nói ý tứ.

"Thánh Hựu?" "Ta muốn? Ta muốn tại New York bên đường khiêu vũ, ngươi có thể cho ta sao?" Hắn rốt cục sữa xong hài tử, chụp chụp hài tử cõng về sau đem hắn thả lại trên giường, đưa lưng về phía Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nói ra hắn thật lâu trước đó liền muốn nói kia lời nói.

"Thánh Hựu. . . Ta không muốn cùng ngươi cãi nhau."

"Ta và ngươi không có gì để nói nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người lại, đen kịt con mắt không nhúc nhích nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: "Ngươi muốn ta nói cái gì? Hỏi ngươi vì cái gì cả ngày ra kém, hay là hỏi ngươi vì cái gì cả ngày cùng đứa trẻ kia đi công tác?"

"Ta không có

. . ."

"Gọi là Bùi Trân Ánh a? Dài rất khá nhìn một đứa bé, ngươi sẽ thích hắn cũng không lạ kỳ. Úc, hắn hay là Omega."

"Thánh Hựu, đừng dạng như vậy nói." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thoáng đề cao âm hiện lên, nhưng hắn vừa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bộ kia muốn khóc lên dáng vẻ, liền lại hạ thấp âm lượng: "Ta cùng đứa trẻ kia không có gì, ngươi cũng sẽ nói, hắn vẫn còn con nít."

"Đúng vậy a, hắn còn không có trưởng thành." Hắn cố ý đem "Không có có trưởng thành" mấy chữ cắn đến rất nặng, hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem đã tiến vào tình trạng giới bị Ung Thánh Hựu, cau mày vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương: "Ta không phải cái kia ý nghĩ." "Vậy là ngươi cái nào ý tứ?" Lúc này đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu đề cao âm hiện lên, có chút hung ác nhướng mày trừng mắt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Hoàng Huyền thua trận, hướng hắn giơ lên hai tay: "Ngươi biết, ta sẽ không làm như vậy."

"Ta không biết, ta cũng không dám xác nhận."

Hai người cãi lộn lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trầm mặc chấm dứt, Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi đóng cửa phòng, ngồi tại Bảo Bảo bên giường, nhìn xem ngủ say lấy con của hắn, không ngừng lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta nên làm cái gì? Ta nên làm cái gì?"

Cuối cùng hắn ghé vào bên giường ngủ, đã lâu làm một giấc mộng. Trong mộng là hắn cùng vũ đoàn thành viên, cao hứng tại nước Mỹ New York đầu đường quảng trường, khiêu vũ tình cảnh. Hắn cười tỉnh lại, cười cười, nhưng lại khóc.

Hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kết hôn là hắn cam tâm tình nguyện, hắn tin tưởng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền yêu hắn, hắn cũng yêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Thế nhưng là cho tới bây giờ, hắn lại bắt đầu hoài nghi, cho dù là bọn hắn có hài tử, hắn vẫn là không nhịn được đi hoài nghi, bọn họ có phải hay không muốn đi đến cuối cùng.

Khương Daniel từ kia lần về sau liền cơ bản không có đi đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có tìm tới. Hắn một bên bởi vì không thể lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mà cháy bỏng, một bên khác lại ép buộc mình đem kia cỗ xúc động nhịn xuống. Cho nên khi Khương Daniel gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu, đã đã là gần hai tháng sau tới.

Nhưng Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới, bọn hắn sẽ tại một quán rượu bên trong đụng phải. Lúc đầu hắn là không muốn đi, nhưng là múa trong phòng những người kia cứng rắn dắt hắn để hắn tới, không nghĩ tới vừa vào cửa hắn đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn uống đến say không còn biết gì, tại rượu trên quầy bar, một cái nam nhân chính tại bên cạnh hắn nhìn chằm chằm, giống như là bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ nhào tới đem hắn mang đi. Khương Daniel tránh ra khỏi múa thất đám người kia, vội vàng đi lên trước đi, lắc lắc Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai gọi hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca? Thánh Hựu ca?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, mơ mơ màng màng nhìn hắn vài lần, mới đứt quãng vừa đánh nấc vừa nói chuyện: ". . . Là. . Là Daniel a?"

"Ngươi làm sao uống đến say như vậy?" "Không có việc gì, không có gì. ." Ung Thánh Hựu cười hướng hắn khoát khoát tay, sau đó ngoẹo đầu, liền ngã tại trên quầy bar. Khương Daniel chỉ có thể đỉnh lấy múa thất những người kia nửa kỳ quái nửa ánh mắt đùa cợt, tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra quán bar.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu muốn mang Ung Thánh Hựu trở về hắn nơi đó, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa ra vào chết sống không chịu đi vào, Khương Daniel đành phải đem hắn mang về trong nhà mình, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này liền an tĩnh lại. Hắn đem người kia đặt ở trên giường mình, đi trong phòng tắm dùng nước nóng đem khăn mặt ngâm một chút, cầm đi ra thời điểm Khương Daniel đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên giường, bất lực chảy nước mắt.

Hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel ra, hít mũi một cái, nhỏ giọng nói ra: "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta rất kỳ quái?" Khương Daniel đi qua đi, nửa quỳ trên giường, ôn nhu án lấy đầu của hắn sát nước mắt của hắn, nói cho hắn: "Không có, không kỳ quái, thật. Ngươi rất xinh đẹp, cũng rất ôn nhu." Cho dù hắn không phải Omega, Khương Daniel cũng có thể nghe được trên người hắn kia cỗ như ẩn như hiện thơm ngọt hương vị. Hắn biết đây không phải là Omega tin tức tố, là mùi sữa. Khương Daniel phế rất đại lực khí mới nhịn xuống đem Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào trong ngực dục vọng, kiên nhẫn nghe hắn tiếp tục nói đi xuống.

"Vậy tại sao, hắn còn muốn vượt quá giới hạn đâu?"

Hắn rủ xuống con mắt, chậm rãi nói cho Khương Daniel chuyện xưa của hắn. Hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau khi kết hôn, ngay từ đầu hoàn toàn chính xác rất ngọt ngào, về sau làm Beta hắn rất may mắn mang thai Bảo Bảo, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền để hắn từ chức ở nhà, an tâm đem Bảo Bảo sinh ra tới. Bảo Bảo xuất sinh về sau hắn lúc đầu nghĩ mời người chiếu cố vấn, lại bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cự tuyệt, nói cái gì để cho mình mụ mụ chiếu cố vấn khẳng định càng tốt hơn, hắn mặc dù không tình nguyện nhưng không có lý do cự tuyệt, chỉ có thể để ở nhà chiếu cố vấn hài tử.

Thế nhưng là Hoàng Huyền về nhà thời gian càng ngày càng ít, trong lòng của hắn bất an càng phát ra tăng nhiều, cuối cùng nhịn không được vụng trộm phái người đi thăm dò hắn, không có nghĩ đến điều tra ra kết quả là, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vượt quá giới hạn, cùng cái kia tiểu nam hài. Hắn biết đến đêm hôm đó, khóc cười, cười lại khóc. Hắn là nghĩ ly hôn, nhưng hắn không đành lòng dạng như vậy đối con của mình, để hắn còn không có hiểu chuyện liền không có ba ba hoặc là mụ mụ, chỉ có thể mình yên lặng nhịn xuống.

Hắn không phải là không có phản kháng, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền luôn luôn phản phản phục phục nói cho hắn, hắn không có vượt quá giới hạn. Thế nhưng là nếu như hắn không có vượt quá giới hạn, kia chút ảnh chụp làm sao lại xuất hiện đâu?

Hắn cũng nghĩ nói với mình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có vượt quá giới hạn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trung với mình, thế nhưng là những cái kia sáng loáng chứng cứ đều bày ở mình mặt trước, hắn làm sao có thể che kín ánh mắt của mình đi lừa gạt mình?

Hắn sau khi nói xong giống như là khóc mệt mỏi, vô lực đổ vào Khương Daniel trong ngực. Khương Daniel ôm trong ngực kia nhẹ nhàng người, thấp đầu hôn hắn phát xoáy: "Tốt, sẽ đi qua. Hết thảy đều sẽ tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi cực, chưa có trở về hắn.

"Nếu như có thể mà nói, ly hôn đi, cùng ta cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, có được hay không?" Khương Daniel rốt cục nhịn không được, ôm người trong ngực nôn lộ tiếng lòng của mình, hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có nghe hay không đến, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn ôm hắn, hảo hảo ngủ một giấc.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thứ hai rất sớm đã tỉnh lại, hắn nhìn xem ngủ say Khương Daniel, trong lòng tuôn ra một cỗ rất cảm giác vi diệu. Tối hôm qua kia lời nói hắn nghe được, hắn kỳ thật cũng có thể cảm giác được Khương Daniel đối với hắn ôm lấy tình cảm, mà chính hắn không thể không thừa nhận, đối Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác cũng sinh ra không thể nói tình cảm.

Hắn khẽ thở dài một hơi, vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel hơi loạn tóc đỏ, cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng tại Khương Daniel trên trán rơi xuống một cái ôn nhu hôn: "Cám ơn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới, hắn khi về đến nhà, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã ở trên ghế sa lon chờ lấy hắn. Trên mặt bàn gạt tàn có mấy cây đốt hết thuốc lá, nam nhân gặp hắn trở về, cầm trên tay cây nhang kia Yên Yên: "Đi đâu rồi?"

"Không có đi đâu."

"Không có đi đâu? Ngươi là đi sát vách Khương Daniel trong nhà đi."

"Đã ngươi biết, vì cái gì hỏi ta?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi làm như vậy cần thiết sao? Ta đều cùng ngươi giảng ta không có vượt quá giới hạn, không có vượt quá giới hạn! Ngươi cần thiết loại này làm đến báo thù ta sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn là không nhịn được lên giọng, nhịn xuống tiến lên hung hăng phong bế người kia xúc động.

"Ta không có, ta không giống ngươi, vượt quá giới hạn đều có thể lẽ thẳng khí hùng. Ngươi luôn miệng nói không có, vậy cái kia chút đập tới ảnh chụp tính thật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cho ăn hắn một chút, cuối cùng đem nén ở trong lòng nói ra, hắn lập tức cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm nhiều.

"Ngươi phái người tra ta?" "Đúng thì sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhất thời nghẹn lời, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cúi đầu không nói lời nào, sau một hồi mới ném ra ngoài một câu: "Chúng ta, ly hôn đi." "Ngươi nói thật sao? Ngươi nói lại lần nữa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kia quen thuộc mặt mày lộ ra giật mình bộ dáng, mỗi chữ mỗi câu lại lặp lại một lần: "Chúng ta ly hôn đi. Còn như vậy dây dưa tiếp, cuối cùng sẽ chỉ lưỡng bại câu thương. Ta không nghĩ chúng ta quan hệ biến thành như thế." "Đứa bé kia làm sao bây giờ? Ngươi cứ như vậy nhẫn tâm bỏ xuống con của chúng ta sao?"

"Hài tử hài tử hài tử, nếu như ngươi thật quan tâm hắn, ngươi liền sẽ không vượt quá giới hạn a! Ngươi khi đó dùng hài tử làm làm lý do đến trói chặt ta, hiện tại lại muốn dùng lý do này trói lại ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được lớn tiếng rống lên, khóe mắt nước mắt cũng khống chế không nổi rơi xuống, hắn sụp đổ ngồi xổm xuống nhỏ giọng nức nở, lần thứ nhất bi ai cảm thấy hai người thật muốn đi đến cuối cùng.

Khóc trong chốc lát sau hắn cảm giác được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi tới, ngồi xổm xuống ôn nhu mà đem hắn ôm lấy. Kia ấm áp ôm ấp để Ung Thánh Hựu có một nháy mắt thất thần, nhưng rất nhanh hắn tỉnh táo lại, nghĩ đẩy ra người kia. Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khí lực quá lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản đẩy không động, mà lại hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm càng chặt hơn, cúi đầu xuống không ngừng mà hôn lấy trán của hắn, hướng hắn nói xin lỗi: "Thật xin lỗi. . Nhưng là sự kiện ta có thể giống ngươi giải thích, tốt như vậy không tốt, chúng ta dọn đi một địa phương khác, hài tử mời người chiếu cố vấn, ngươi muốn đi nơi nào bên trên ban liền đi nơi đó, hả? Có được hay không? Không muốn ly hôn, dạng này đối với con không tốt, được không? Thánh Hựu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị ép nhận lấy hắn hôn cùng xin lỗi, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

Khương Daniel sau khi tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không tại. Ngày thứ ba, ngày thứ tư, ngày thứ năm, hắn cũng không có nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn có thử qua đi gõ cửa, nhưng không có người đáp lại, hỏi vật quản mới biết được bọn hắn trước mấy ngày liền từ nơi đó chuyển ra ngoài, không biết đi đâu bên trong.

Tại Khương Daniel gấp đến độ liền muốn đi tìm thám tử tư thời điểm, một cái mp3 gửi đến trong nhà hắn. Hắn mở ra cái kia mp3, nghe một muộn.

Hắn nghe nhiều nhất một câu là:

"Nếu như hai năm sau hôm nay, ngươi còn đang chờ ta, mà ta đã giải thoát, phiền phức tại đối diện cổng lại chờ ta một chút, được không?"

Tốt, tốt. Hắn tin tưởng, bọn hắn sẽ cùng đi hướng càng ngày mai tốt đẹp, cho nên loại này chờ đợi, kỳ thật cũng không tính là gì.

Khương Daniel rốt cục đóng lại mp3 thanh âm, tại mình quy hoạch mỹ hảo nguyện cảnh bên trong chìm vào giấc ngủ.


	213. Chapter 213

【 vật thay thế 】 bên trên

*abois * khả năng nhìn không ra dưỡng phụ ngạnh * tư thiết cần sinh / thực / lời vàng cùng cắn nát tuyến thể song trọng tiêu ký mới có thể hoàn thành hoàn chỉnh tiêu ký

« vật thay thế »(bên trên

"Đã lâu không gặp."

Ung Thánh Hựu lễ phép hướng nam nhân gật gật đầu, tự nhiên hướng nam nhân vươn tay: "Đã lâu không gặp, Hải Thành." Phác Hải Thành cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, hắn rộng lớn bàn tay cơ hồ bao trùm Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ mu bàn tay, quen thuộc nhiệt độ từ lòng bàn tay truyền đến, cùng trên thân nam nhân quen thuộc xạ hương vị cùng một chỗ ý đồ đem Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lúc trước trong trí nhớ.

Nam nhân nước hoa là sau khi thành niên mới đổi, trưởng thành trước đó trên người hắn một mực mang theo nhàn nhạt xà phòng hương, tươi mát trái bưởi hương vị là từ mình tự tay chọn, nam nhân cũng một mực dùng đến trưởng thành. Nhưng là phân hoá sau hắn liền đổi loại nước hoa, nói là cùng mình tin tức làm rất giống, có thể dùng để che dấu mùi trên người.

Trước kia hắn là ngửi không thấy, nhưng bây giờ thật sự là hắn nghe được giấu ở mùi vị nước hoa thuộc hạ tại Phác Hải Thành tin tức tố, ôn nhuận nặng nề mục nát hương trung trung cùng mấy phần cỏ cây tươi mát, cùng hắn tuấn lãng bề ngoài ngược lại là tôn lên lẫn nhau cực kì. Nam nhân lúc còn trẻ liền rất thụ học muội hoan nghênh, có một đoạn thời gian thậm chí còn khác người nhiễm một đầu tóc hồng, phối hợp hắn lạnh da trắng, cả người như là khắp trong tranh đi ra xong mỹ học dài một làm lòng người động. Nhưng lần đó về sau hắn nhưng không có lại nhiễm qua quá mức lửa nhan sắc, mấy năm này màu tóc không phải màu đen liền là màu nâu, so với trước kia ổn trọng không ít.

Cũng thế, đều nhanh ba mươi người, đã thật không dám giống như trước đồng dạng, cái gì đều muốn đi nếm thử, cái gì cũng dám đi nếm thử.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại kinh ngạc thần thời điểm, Phác Hải Thành đã buông ra hắn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh kịp phản ứng, có chút lúng túng hướng nam người cười cười: "Thật có lỗi."

"Uống cà phê sao?"

Thẳng đến bưng lấy cà phê ngồi tại trên ghế sa lon, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu mới một lần nữa trang lên dây cót chậm lụt Tạp lạp Tạp lạp vận chuyển lại, hắn thấp phía dưới nhấp một hớp nhỏ cà phê, đắng chát cà phê hương khí lập tức tại trong miệng lan tràn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, quả thực là nuốt xuống hắn đã từng quen thuộc lại không thể tiếp nhận hương vị.

Hắn hay là cái dạng này, tại yêu đương thời điểm liền thường thường quên giúp Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ đường, huống chi hai người đã tách ra lâu như vậy, không có lưu ý cũng là bình thường bất quá sự tình.

"Cho."

Không nghĩ tới Phác Hải Thành từ trong túi móc ra mấy bao túi chứa đường cùng sữa tươi đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, hắn có chút giật mình nhìn xem Phác Hải Thành đồ trên tay, ngơ ngác ngẩn người, cũng không có đưa tay đi lấy.

Phác Hải Thành gặp hắn không có phản ứng, liền trực tiếp đem cà phê trong tay của hắn tiếp nhận đi, thuần thục xé mở hai bao đường một bao sữa tươi, ngược lại đi vào, khẽ mỉm cười nhìn hắn: "Bình thường sợ khổ người đều là như thế uống a?"

"Thái Tuấn cũng là như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới hiện ra ở nụ cười trên mặt đọng lại, hắn nếm thử để cho mình cười đến càng thân mật một chút, nội tâm chua xót lại dừng không ở lăn lộn, nhưng nói không nên lời kia rốt cuộc là một loại thế nào cảm giác. Thích không? Không phải, lại thế nào nhiệt liệt tình cảm tại khắp thời gian dài làm hao mòn hạ đều sẽ hao hết, còn lại, nhiều nhất chỉ có đối đang thời niên thiếu lẫn nhau hoài niệm. Nhưng chân chính từ nam nhân miệng bên trong nghe được "Thái tuấn" hai chữ này, vẫn còn có chút không cam lòng.

Dù sao người kia đã từng chiếm cứ tính mạng hắn bên trong một bộ phận lớn, hắn trong hồi ức đem gần một nửa phim nhựa đều từng lưu lại qua cái kia thân ảnh. Từ ngây ngô đến thành thục, bọn hắn bồi lẫn nhau đi qua thật dài con đường, lại tại sau khi thành niên không lâu triệt để mỗi người đi một ngả, đã từng lưu lại qua lời thề từ lâu vỡ tan.

Thái Tuấn

, Nam Thái Tuấn. . . Vị hôn phu của hắn.

"Thái Tuấn cùng khẩu vị của ngươi rất giống, cùng tiểu hài tử đồng dạng, một chút khổ đều ăn không được." "Có đúng không." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình mặt bên trên tiếu dung càng cứng đờ, hắn đem cà phê nhận lấy cúi đầu xuống uống vào mấy ngụm, vừa điều chỉnh tốt nét mặt của mình chuẩn bị mở miệng cùng Phác Hải Thành theo tùy tiện phiếm vài câu, lại bị xa xa thanh âm cắt đứt mạch suy nghĩ.

"Hải Thành?"

"Ca."

Hai thanh thanh âm gần như đồng thời vang lên, Phác Hải Thành cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều nghiêng đầu đi, trông thấy cách đó không xa có hai người hướng bọn họ đi tới. Tông tóc ngắn vị kia gầy gò cao cao hẳn là Phác Hải Thành vị hôn phu, cái kia cao cao to to nhuộm một đầu tóc hồng chính là. . ? Đan Ni ngươi?

Khương Daniel đều đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có lấy lại tinh thần.

Rất giống, hắn vốn là cảm thấy Khương Daniel sau khi lớn lên cùng Phác Hải Thành lúc tuổi còn trẻ mười phần giống nhau, rõ ràng khi còn bé hay là cái mập mạp tảng, tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác lại biến thành hắn đã từng động tâm bộ dáng. Hiện tại đem tóc hồng một nhiễm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền có loại lúc tuổi còn trẻ đợi Phác Hải Thành đứng trước mặt mình ảo giác.

"Ca?" Khương Daniel hô một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền từ ảo giác của mình bên trong tỉnh táo lại. Đây không phải Phác Hải Thành, là Khương Daniel. Hắn buông xuống cà phê trong tay, đang định cho Phác Hải Thành giới thiệu một chút, lại bị thanh niên bỗng nhiên ôm vào trong lòng.

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Thanh niên cực nóng hô hấp tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, nương theo hắn lấy còn không biết thu liễm mùi thuốc lá cay độc cùng hương thảo tươi mát, Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, đánh cái thật to hắt xì.

"A

—— a

—— cảnh ngô

—— "

Quả nhiên vẫn là không thể quen thuộc Daniel cùng hắn người này đồng dạng nhiệt liệt tin tức tố hương vị, sát cái mũi Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như thế đến. Khương Daniel tại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra sau liền một mặt ai oán mà nhìn xem ca ca, sau lưng cái đuôi to tra kéo xuống, ngay cả đong đưa biên độ đều trở nên chậm rất nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu lung lay đầu, ý đồ đem Daniel cẩu cẩu hình tượng từ trong đầu của mình đuổi đi ra, lại thất bại, Khương Daniel còn là giống một con không được sủng ái yêu Samoyed a tại trước mắt hắn quơ. Hắn tối cười một tiếng, vừa lau lấy bên lỗ mũi đưa tay vuốt vuốt thanh niên ngắn phát, miệng bên trong mơ hồ an ủi thụ thương thanh niên: "Ca cũng nhớ ngươi."

"Vị này là?"

Phác Hải Thành do dự mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện tóc hồng thanh niên thực tế là không thể không khiến hắn để ý, bởi vì hắn cùng lúc tuổi còn trẻ mình thật rất giống. Lạnh da trắng, tóc hồng, nốt ruồi nước mắt, nói là phiên bản tuổi trẻ mình cũng không đủ. Mặc dù nhọn cái cằm cùng đơn mí mắt cùng mình có chút sai lệch, khiến cho cả người hắn khí chất cùng mình trước kia khác nhau rất lớn, nhưng hắn vẫn là không nhịn được đưa ánh mắt thả tại thanh niên trên thân.

Sự xuất hiện của hắn, là trùng hợp, hay là. . ?

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn mở miệng, liền bị Khương Daniel vượt lên trước: "Ta là Thánh Hựu ca đệ đệ, Khương Daniel." Hay là Thánh Hựu ca tương lai nam người, Khương Daniel yên lặng ở trong lòng bổ sung không dám nói ra khỏi miệng "Nam nhân tuyên ngôn" . Phác Hải Thành ánh mắt tại giữa hai người quét lại quét, trừ thân cao không có tìm ra cái gì chỗ tương tự, hơi nghi hoặc một chút nhíu mày: "Trước kia chưa nghe nói qua Thánh Hựu có đệ đệ tới?"

"Nhận nuôi."

Phác Hải Thành thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt không muốn nói nhiều bộ dáng, tăng thêm bên cạnh Khương Daniel bộ kia "Mời các ngươi nhanh lên xéo đi không muốn ảnh hưởng ta cùng anh ta thế giới hai người" biểu lộ, lập tức cảm thấy có chút chán, tùy ý dựng mấy câu liền mang theo Nam Thái Tuấn đi. Nam Thái Tuấn ngược lại là vượt quá Ung Thánh Hựu dự kiến thiếu lời nói, từ khi đứng tại Phác Hải Thành bên cạnh liền không có nói qua lời, một mực ôn ôn nhu nhu cười, mắt cười cong cong dáng vẻ rất dễ dàng để người sinh lòng hảo cảm.

Nguyên lai đây chính là Hải Thành thích dáng vẻ.

Ôn nhu xinh đẹp Omega.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Phác Hải Thành rời đi thân ảnh, ở sâu trong nội tâm dâng lên một cỗ bất mãn cùng phẫn nộ. Hắn nhận ra hắn, cái kia đã từng chiếm Ung Thánh Hựu sinh mệnh người. Tấm kia ngây ngô đến thành thục mặt xuất hiện tại thám tử tư gửi tới vô số trong tấm ảnh, thường thường cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một lên, mang theo cưng chiều tiếu dung. Nhưng cũng là hắn, để Ung Thánh Hựu tại vô số cái trong buổi tối trằn trọc, khó mà chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Khi đó Khương Daniel tuổi không lớn lắm, không biết vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu suốt ngày ở buổi tối lật qua lật lại, không ngủ được, có đôi khi sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, còn ẩm ướt, hắn cũng không dám mở miệng nói cái gì, bởi vì cùng người ca ca này còn không quá quen. Chỉ có thể dùng mình so sánh ca ca mà nói nho nhỏ cánh tay ôm ca ca thân thể, nhẹ nhàng vỗ ca ca cõng, như dĩ vãng cô nhi viện a di hống hắn an ủi cái này xinh đẹp ca ca.

Đúng vậy, tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể dùng xinh đẹp hai chữ để hình dung. Thon gầy phải như là trang giấy thân thể, không có thể một chiết tinh tế thân eo, cùng kia Trương Phong sắc bén như đao khắc ra gương mặt, còn có nguyên nhân vì thần thiên vị mà điểm xuống ba viên nốt ruồi. Cắt hết thảy, tại Khương Daniel trong mắt đều là mỹ lệ.

Khương Daniel có đôi khi đang nghĩ, có phải là tại Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình một khắc này, hắn liền yêu người này. Nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy ý nghĩ này quá không thực tế, mười mấy tuổi tiểu hài căn bản không hiểu cái gì là yêu, nhiều nhất là đối cái này xinh đẹp ca ca sinh ra trẻ con mộ chi tình thôi.

Hắn đối với hắn là cảm kích, cảm kích Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn từ trong cô nhi viện mang ra, từng bước một bồi tiếp hắn trưởng thành, mang theo hắn đi nguyên bản cần đi một mình đường.

Nói đến hắn còn phải hảo hảo tạ ơn Phác Hải Thành, nếu như không có Phác Hải Thành cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng kia mới ra sự tình, hắn liền sẽ không gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thế nhưng là hắn lại nhịn không được đố kị Phác Hải Thành, hắn đã từng có được Khương Daniel chưa bao giờ thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như nói Ung Thánh Hựu là bồi tiếp hắn trưởng thành người kia, như vậy Phác Hải Thành chính là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ trưởng thành người kia, dù cho Khương Daniel lại thế nào nghĩ phủ nhận, cũng không thể xóa bỏ Phác Hải Thành tại Ung Thánh Hựu sinh mệnh vết tích.

Cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy nổi nóng.

"Thất thần làm gì? Lại đây ngồi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đánh gãy Khương Daniel suy nghĩ, Khương Daniel vội vàng điều chỉnh tốt nét mặt của mình, hai ba bước chạy tới Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống bên người, thuận thế thân mật ôm hắn, đạp tránh cổ của hắn: "Ca. . Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đầy người tin tức tố công kích phải eo đều mềm mấy phần, hắn cố gắng đem mình từ Khương Daniel trong ngực giải cứu ra đến, lại bị đệ đệ lại lần nữa cường ngạnh ôm vào trong lòng.

"Khương, Dan, ni, ngươi."

Khương Daniel nghe Ung Thánh Hựu như thế gọi hắn, liền biết ca ca sinh khí, thế là hắn cấp tốc buông ra ca ca, đem toàn thân tin tức tố thu vào, ngoan ngoãn ngồi tại cách ca ca không xa ghế sô pha bên cạnh, cúi đầu xuống quấy lộng lấy ngón tay, toàn thân trên dưới đều hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gửi đi lấy "Ta rất ủy khuất" tín hiệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như nhìn không thấy ho nhẹ một tiếng, Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, hô một tiếng "Ca ca" . Hắn âm cuối kéo đến vừa dài vừa mềm, cùng dĩ vãng mỗi một lần làm sai sau đó bị phạt lúc gọi hắn lúc thanh âm giống nhau như đúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý không nể mặt không để ý tới hắn, trong lòng lại mềm mại đến sắp hóa.

Trong lòng hắn, Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn là cái kia có chút múp míp tiểu khả ái, vĩnh viễn là cái kia sẽ nhẹ vỗ nhẹ lưng của hắn an ủi hắn nhỏ hiểu chuyện.

"Ngươi làm sao lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành cái dạng này?" Nhưng là nên hỏi thì hỏi đề vẫn là muốn hỏi, hắn không có xem nhẹ Phác Hải Thành nhìn thấy Khương Daniel sau không che giấu chút nào giật mình bộ dáng, ánh mắt nhìn về phía hắn đều mang theo vài phần dò xét.

Hắn biết Phác Hải Thành đang suy nghĩ gì, nhưng hắn Ung Thánh Hựu lại thế nào sa đọa, cũng sẽ không làm đem đệ đệ của mình xem như trước tình nhân loại này sự tình đến, nhưng Khương Daniel sự tình lại khó mà hướng hắn mở miệng, chỉ có thể yên lặng nhịn xuống Phác Hải Thành hoài nghi đối với mình.

Như vậy Khương Daniel đâu, hắn đang suy nghĩ gì? Hắn không phải không biết Phác Hải Thành đã từng nhiễm qua cái này màu tóc, cũng không phải không biết hắn cùng Phác Hải Thành dáng dấp có mấy phần giống nhau. Hiện tại hắn làm như vậy, là muốn làm cái gì?

Khương Daniel lớn lên, hắn cảm thấy mình càng phát ra nhìn không thấu cái này đã từng quen thuộc thanh niên.

Càng hỏng bét chính là, Khương Daniel mà lại đối tốt với hắn giống có một ít thật không minh bạch tình cảm. Ung Thánh Hựu mười phân rõ ràng lại khắc sâu nhận biết đến vấn đề này. Từ hắn sau khi thành niên phân hoá thành Alpha về sau bắt đầu, liền càng phát ra dính Ung Thánh Hựu, có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn phân hậu thân bên trên thậm chí đã mang lên hắn hương vị. Bởi vì thanh niên tổng là ưa thích ôm thật chặt hắn, đem đầu chôn ở hắn chỗ cổ sâu sâu hô hấp, mấy hơi thở xuống tới thanh niên cùng mình tin tức làm hương vị quả thực muốn hòa làm một thể.

Hắn mặc dù rất kháng cự thanh niên loại hành vi này, nhưng lại rất khó hạ nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt hắn. Khương Daniel có thể nói là hắn nuôi lớn, từ mười mấy tuổi bắt đầu vẫn ở tại bên cạnh mình, hắn một cái ủy khuất biểu lộ liền có thể để Ung Thánh Hựu tước vũ khí đầu hàng, mặc dù hắn hiện tại lớn lên so so Ung Thánh Hựu còn cao, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cảm thấy hắn vẫn còn con nít, lại cảm thấy mình so năm nào dài nhiều như vậy, làm nhiều ra chút nhượng bộ cũng là tự nhiên sự tình. Kết quả trong lúc bất tri bất giác, sự tình phát triển liền có chút vượt qua khống chế của hắn.

Khương Daniel hái hai thanh mình tóc hồng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí cúi đầu nhấc lên mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, ủy khuất ba ba nói: "Cũng không phải chính ta chủ động đi nha, là đạo diễn để ta nhiễm một cái tương đối Huyền nhan sắc, dạng này mới cùng nhân vật dựng nha."Kia ngươi liền nhiễm màu hồng?" "Cũng không phải ta chủ động muốn nhuộm, nhưng là tiệm uốn tóc tony nói màu hồng rất xứng đôi ta, ta cũng nói không lại hắn, liền nhiễm, không xem được không?" Nói xong Khương Daniel còn bày biện miệng hướng ca ca trừng mắt nhìn, lộ ra một bộ cầu khích lệ dáng vẻ.

Biết rất rõ ràng Khương Daniel ôm tâm tư gì, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không đành lòng đâm thủng hắn, đành phải thở dài, sờ sờ hắn mềm mại sợi tóc: "Đẹp mắt, ta không có nói không đẹp." Khương Daniel lúc này mới nở nụ cười, một lần nữa ôm lấy ca ca. Hắn cảm thấy mình khả năng hoạn bên trên truy Thánh Hựu da thịt đói khát chứng, ngày đó ôm không đến ca ca, cả người hắn tựa như rời đi nước cá, khó chịu không thể sống

.

"Tốt, ta muốn đi qua, đều bao lớn còn cả ngày ôm ca ca." "Ta thích nha,. . Ca ca chán ghét sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng tổng tính toán rõ ràng kiến thức đến mình nuôi lớn cái này hoạn tử nũng nịu công lực, hắn nhẹ nhàng gõ đệ đệ trán một chút, đứng lên liền hướng đạo diễn bên kia đi đến.

Khương Daniel thỏa mãn ngồi ở một bên nhìn xem ca ca nghiêm túc bên mặt, càng nghĩ càng thấy phải tự mình kiếm. Kỳ thật nhân vật này nghiêm ngặt đến nói không là chính hắn chủ động tranh thủ, chỉ là hắn bồi bằng hữu thử sức thời điểm bị đạo diễn chọn trúng, đi tới để hắn thử một đoạn hí, cảm thấy cũng không tệ lắm liền hỏi hắn muốn hay không đi thử một chút. Khương Daniel bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên nhân, đối diễn kịch kỳ thật vẫn là ôm có nhất định hứng thú, cho nên liền đáp ứng xuống. Không nghĩ tới về nhà cùng ca ca nói chuyện chuyện này, liền được cho biết ca ca là bộ phim này diễn viên chính. Nghĩ đến có thể cùng ca ca suốt ngày ở tại cùng một cái studio, Khương Daniel lòng tràn đầy phấn hồng bong bóng vui vẻ phải đều muốn đem chính hắn đẩy lên trời, chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một cái studio, còn có Phác Hải Thành, Ung Thánh Hựu mối tình đầu tình nhân.

Trừ điểm này để hắn cảm thấy mười phần chán ghét bên ngoài, còn lại hết thảy đều như vậy hoàn mỹ, hắn đánh tốt tính toán nhỏ nhặt nghĩ đến làm sao cùng ca ca thân gần, sau đó đem Phác Hải Thành tên hỗn đản kia từ ca ca trong lòng chen đi ra. Hắn ở trong lòng dẫn vô số cái kế hoạch chuẩn bị áp dụng, lại bị đạo diễn chộp tới giúp làm sự tình, lại thế nào không nguyện ý cũng phải đi theo, kết quả một Thiên Thiên xuống tới hắn mệt mỏi gần chết, ngay cả Thánh Hựu đều rất ít gặp

Thật vất vả làm xong chuyện ngày đó, có một cái tương đối nhàn nhã ban đêm, quét thẻ tiến Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng Khương Daniel đã nhìn thấy Phác Hải Thành đưa lưng về phía hắn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể. Hắn cảm thấy mình trong đầu có sợi dây triệt để băng rơi, cảm giác nguy cơ mãnh liệt để cả người hắn đều muốn bởi vì phẫn nộ mà bốc cháy lên.

"Các ngươi đang làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Daniel thanh âm, vội vàng đem Phác Hải Thành đẩy lên, không nghĩ tới nhà mình đệ đệ bỗng nhiên xông lại, đem Phác Hải Thành ôm lấy liền hung hăng cho hắn một chút, Phác Hải Thành ngoài dự liệu không có phản kháng, bị Khương Daniel một quyền đánh tới đất bên trên, cái trán hung hăng đâm vào sắc bén chân giường bên trên. Điểm điểm vết máu từ Phác Hải Thành trên trán chậm rãi rỉ ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel còn muốn đem Phác Hải Thành ôm đánh, dưới tình thế cấp bách đành phải hung hăng rống một tiếng: "Khương Daniel! Dừng tay!"

Khương Daniel ngừng ở động tác trên tay, ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, buông lỏng tay ra, để Phác Hải Thành ngã trên mặt đất, giống xong rác rưởi đồng dạng căm ghét tại mình trên quần sờ hai thanh. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đi lên kiểm tra Phác Hải Thành vết thương, vừa ngẩng đầu muốn mắng Khương Daniel xúc động, đã nhìn thấy thanh niên nhìn hắn chằm chằm, con mắt ngậm lấy một vũng nước, tựa hồ hắn lớn tiếng chút xông hắn nói chuyện nước mắt của hắn liền muốn tuôn ra mà ra, nước tràn thành lụt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhức đầu thở dài, cố gắng kéo Phác Hải Thành: "Daniel, ta tối nay lại cùng ngươi giải thích, hiện đang giúp ta đem hắn mang đến bệnh viện, có được hay không?"

Không có nghĩ tới câu nói này đem Khương Daniel triệt để điểm nổ: "Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi liền ôm hắn sống hết đời đi!" Thanh niên giận đùng đùng bày hạ câu nói này liền chạy ra ngoài, bên cạnh chạy còn vừa lau lấy mình khóe mắt nhanh yếu dật xuất lai nước mắt, ở trong lòng hung tợn mắng Phác Hải Thành.

« vật thay thế » bên trong

« vật thay thế » bên trong

Đến loại thời điểm này, hắn vẫn không nỡ mắng Ung Thánh Hựu. Ai bảo Ung Thánh Hựu là cục thịt trong lòng hắn, trong lòng bàn tay châu. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống kia đứng ở tủ bát bên trong chỉ cung cấp biểu hiện ra đắt đỏ châu báu, vĩnh viễn hiện ra băng lạnh lùng quang mang, Khương Daniel nhiều nhất nhiều nhất chỉ có thể đụng chút nó, sờ sờ nó, lại không thể có được nó.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bị Khương Daniel một điện thoại gọi lúc đi ra là mộng, kỳ thật hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nuôi đứa bé này cũng không quá quen, lần thứ nhất trông thấy hắn thời điểm còn giật nảy mình, đầu óc không biết trúng cái gì gió, coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sớm nếm trái cấm, có cái như thế lớn hài tử. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái cùng muốn nói lại thôi bộ dáng liền biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, cùng hắn hảo hảo giải thích một âm. Nói cho hắn đứa bé này là nhận nuôi, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân không hề quan hệ. Kỳ thật đi, hắn cũng liền ngày nghỉ lễ thời điểm bị Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên chúc mừng mới gặp được Khương Daniel, không nghĩ tới đêm nay hắn chủ động đem mình tìm ra ngoài.

Mặc dù tại nói thầm trong lòng không ít, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là ngoan ngoãn quá khứ, ai không biết Ung Thánh Hựu sủng hắn sủng cực kỳ, nếu là bởi vì hắn không có đi qua Khương Daniel xảy ra điều gì ngoài ý muốn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy mình sợ là phải bị Ung Thánh Hựu chém ở đao hạ, còn muốn bị hắn nguyền rủa hạ Địa Ngục.

Chỉ là hắn chạy tới thời điểm người đã tại quán bar uống gục, hắn chụp chụp Khương Daniel mặt, ý đồ đánh thức hắn, lại bị rượu quỷ một phát bắt được tay, ở trên mặt ngồi xổm hai thanh "Ca. . . . Ta rất thích ngươi. . Thế nhưng là. . . Vì cái gì. . Phác Hải Thành. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt vặn vẹo một chút, nhưng rất nhanh liền khôi phục bình thường, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí muốn đem mình tay rút ra cũng nói cho Khương Daniel hắn không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, thế nhưng là tửu quỷ cái kia nghe vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói cái gì đâu? Khương Daniel càng chặt bắt hắn lại tay, thậm chí muốn ôm chặt hắn, mặc dù cái sau tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mãnh liệt phản kháng hạ tuyên cáo thất bại, nhưng hắn hay là tra kéo mắt nắm chặt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay không thả: "Coi như. . . Coi như bị xem như. . . Vật thay thế, cũng không quan trọng."

"Chỉ cần ca yêu ta liền tốt. . . Có được hay không. . Ta không tham lam. . Ca yêu ta coi như chỉ có ta yêu ca một thành, ta đã thật cao hứng. . . . Ca. . . Có được hay không? Uy? Van cầu ngươi. . . . Thích ta. . . Không muốn. . . Không muốn lại thích. . . Phác Hải Thành

.

"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt hoàn toàn méo mó, mặc dù Khương Daniel tỏ tình rất cảm động, nhưng là, hắn, cáo! Bạch! Sai! Đối tượng!! A! Hắn thật không muốn nghe Khương Daniel có bao nhiêu yêu Ung Thánh Hựu được không, còn có Phác Hải Thành không phải cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phân tám trăm năm, làm sao hai người lại làm cùng một chỗ rồi? Ít rượu quỷ đứt quãng tỏ tình xong liền triệt để say, ngược lại ở trên quầy bar.

Mặc dù Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghi vấn trong lòng không có đạt được giải đáp, nhưng hắn hay là nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra gọi điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu, để hắn đem nhà mình tửu quỷ mang về. Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền chạy tới, Vãn Thu vẫn còn có chút lệch lạnh, một nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn chính là vội vàng mang mang tùy tiện bắt cái áo choàng dài liền chạy tới, bờ môi đều cóng đến trắng bệch.

"Thật có lỗi, Mẫn Huyễn, quấy rầy ngươi."

"Không có việc gì, ngươi mau đưa hắn mang về đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng một chỗ nâng cốc quỷ cố gắng kéo đi ra bên ngoài cản chiếc xe trở về. Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi về đến nhà, mới phát hiện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho hắn phát mấy đầu tin tức, sinh động như thật miêu tả một phen Khương Daniel cho mình thổ lộ tình cảnh.

Muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu có bao nhiêu giật mình, kỳ thật cũng không có, chính hắn nuôi lớn tiểu hài, mình hiểu rõ nhất. Sớm tại còn không có phân hoá trước đó Khương Daniel đối tình cảm của hắn đã lộ ra ngoài phải rất rõ ràng, thanh niên tựa hồ mảy may không hiểu cái gì gọi che giấu, phân hoá thành Alpha về sau liền càng quá phận.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sâu thở dài, cầm đầu khăn nóng thoa lên Khương Daniel trên mặt, nhìn xem hắn ngủ say dáng vẻ, trong lúc nhất thời có chút mê mang.

"Ta nên bắt ngươi làm sao bây giờ đâu?"

Quen thuộc đồng hồ báo thức âm thanh ở bên tai vang lên không ngừng, đinh linh đinh linh nhao nhao Khương Daniel đầu, hắn giãy dụa lấy giơ tay lên hung tợn đem nó nhấn tắt, cố gắng mở mắt. Nhìn xem màu trắng trần nhà, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy mình trong đầu giống có một thanh máy khoan điện tại oanh long ầm ầm ý đồ xâm nhập đầu của hắn nội bộ, vô cùng đau đớn.

Thật vất vả đứng lên, bãi công đầu mới chầm chậm bắt đầu công việc, hắn nhớ rõ ràng tối hôm qua là tại trong quán bar, sau đó không biết cho ai gọi điện thoại, mở mắt ra liền về đến nhà. Trong nhà yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định không có ở, Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, bắt mở chăn mền đứng lên, nghĩ mặc quần áo tử tế liền đi ra bên ngoài tùy tiện ăn một chút đồ vật, điền một chút bụng.

"Tạp lạp" một tiếng, gian phòng cửa bị mở ra, Khương Daniel bị giật nảy mình, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào ánh mắt, giật mình trương miệng rộng: "Ca?"

"Ra ăn cháo, tuổi còn nhỏ còn học được đi quán bar mua say, lợi hại không chết ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng cột Khương Daniel cho hắn mua tiểu hải cẩu tạp dề, cầm trong tay một cái câu, hung tợn tại không trung quơ quơ, giống như là muốn đem cái kia cái thìa lớn đánh vào Khương Daniel trên thân, hảo hảo giáo huấn hắn một âm.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu là dùng mặt thối đối nhà mình đệ đệ, nói chuyện ngữ khí cũng cứng rắn, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là cười lên đến: "Được."

Thật tốt, ca ca còn ở bên cạnh hắn.

Kia ngày sau quan hệ của hai người lại khôi phục như lúc ban đầu, nên quay phim quay phim, nên chân chạy chân chạy. Khương Daniel biểu hiện ngược lại là ra hồ Ung Thánh Hựu dự kiến tốt, mặc dù là lần đầu tiên diễn kịch, nhưng rất tự nhiên, cũng rất có linh khí, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ nếu không mang nhiều hắn mấy bộ hí, nhưng lại sợ chậm trễ Khương Daniel việc học, dù sao hắn kiểm tra cũng không phải nghệ thuật trường học, học hay là máy tính chuyên nghiệp, nếu là bởi vì quay phim làm tới khoa khoa đỏ đậm đèn, sẽ chỉ được không bù mất.

Cho nên hắn cũng không cùng Khương Daniel xách hắn ý nghĩ, nhớ hắn mình nếu là cảm thấy hứng thú tự nhiên là sẽ thương lượng với hắn. Cứ như vậy qua non nửa năm, phim rốt cục hơ khô thẻ tre.

Hơ khô thẻ tre vào đêm đó mọi người đều rất cao hứng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngoại lệ, phá lệ dính rượu, mà Khương Daniel thì bị hắn hộ tại sau lưng, liền xem như uống rượu cũng chỉ là đụng một chút xíu, mọi người nhìn niên kỷ của hắn nhỏ, cũng không làm khó hắn, nhao nhao nắm lấy đóng vai gà mái nhân vật Ung Thánh Hựu rót rượu.

Làm đến cuối cùng tán tịch lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã say đến không được, Khương Daniel tiếp lấy ca ca, nghe ca ca trên thân thơm ngọt mỉm cười, câu lên một vòng tiếu dung.

Uống say Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài dự liệu yên tĩnh, Khương Daniel đem hắn ôm ngang lên đến hắn cũng không cự tuyệt, ngốc hề hề cười nhìn xem thanh niên, chằm chằm trong chốc lát sau liền đi dùng tay đi đâm thanh niên mặt, bên cạnh đâm miệng bên trong còn bên cạnh nói lẩm bẩm: "Tiểu phôi đản, uống xấu

Khương Daniel đem hắn ôm vào trong phòng sau đem hắn đặt lên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu không an phận vòng quanh chăn mền lăn hai vòng, Khương Daniel cười một tiếng, đi vào trong phòng tắm dùng nước nóng đem khăn mặt ướt nhẹp sau lại cầm đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu lau mặt. Trong phòng coi như mở điều hoà không khí cũng có chút nóng, bởi vì quá nhiều người, Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán tràn đầy đều là tinh mịn mồ hôi.

Đợi cho đem Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lau khô, Khương Daniel mới chậm rãi giật ra cà vạt của mình tính cả kia cái khăn lông cùng một chỗ ném ở một bên cạnh, bò lên trên giường lớn. Hắn nửa quỳ, dùng ánh mắt một tấc một tấc đánh giá nam nhân. Từ kia Trương Phong lợi gương mặt đến thon gầy thân eo, lại đến thon dài hữu lực hai chân, cuối cùng dừng lại tại nam nhân mượt mà trên ngón chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn bị thanh niên xem gian, loạn xạ bĩu trách móc vài tiếng sau mở ra thân, đem nửa bên cái mông đối thanh niên. Thanh niên ánh mắt rất nhanh liền chuyển dời đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mông. Nam nhân bờ mông không giống nữ nhân mềm mại, nhưng quần jean bó sát người phác hoạ ra đường cong lại làm cho Khương Daniel hô hấp có chút bất ổn, hắn chậm rãi đem mình đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, tay phải mở ra, cầm ca ca nửa bên bờ mông nhào nặn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức nhíu nhíu mày, hắn cảm thấy mình bị cái gì vật nặng đè ép, khó chịu đẩy trên người Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel thuận hắn cho lực đổ vào Lữ Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, tay trái không an phận sờ sờ thánh khiết cánh môi về sau, liền xâm nhập mật địa dùng hai ngón tay bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi.

Mềm mại cái lưỡi tại Khương Daniel lôi kéo hạ nhô đầu ra, màu hồng đầu lưỡi cùng màu da ngón tay tương hỗ quấn lấy nhau, tại gian phòng có chút dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ đem mang ra nước bọt nhiễm lên một chút tình dục hương vị, Khương Daniel rút ra ngón tay của mình, vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm hôn lên.

Khương Daniel hôn cùng ôn nhu tiếp không lên một bên, nụ hôn của hắn là cường thế, ngang ngược, thô lỗ, đầu tiên là hung hăng cắn Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi hảo hảo đùa bỡn một phen, làm cho thật mỏng hai mảnh đều triệt để sưng phồng lên về sau, mới gõ mở Ung Thánh Hựu hàm răng đi ngõ hẻm làm hắn đầu lưỡi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị người thân phải mơ mơ màng màng không biết nên làm sao lấy hơi, kém chút bị Khương Daniel một nụ hôn hôn đến ngạt thở.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu chùy hắn vài chục lần về sau, Khương Daniel mới bỏ được phải buông ra ca ca của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu thở phì phò, khóe mắt bởi vì vì thiếu dưỡng nhiễm lên mấy phần ẩm ướt ý, hắn vô lực vịn thanh niên bả vai, cả người như là trưởng thành vinh quang buổi sáng quấn quanh ở Khương Daniel trên thân.

Khương Daniel rất thích Ung Thánh Hựu vóc người này tâm đều ỷ lại tại hình dạng của hắn, hắn nhấc lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm hảo hảo hôn một phen, nhìn xem ca ca bởi vì chính mình trêu đùa mà nhiễm lên ửng đỏ gương mặt, dưới thân sự vật đã nửa đột nhiên. Hắn đem ca ca ôm trong ngực mình, trên tay dùng chút khí lực để Ung Thánh Hựu phần eo nhô lên, chủ động đem trước ngực hai điểm đưa đến Khương Daniel miệng bên trong.

Hắn cách áo sơmi, một chút một chút liếm láp lấy bên trái kia đã có chút đứng lên nụ hoa, áo sơmi màu trắng rất nhanh liền bị Khương Daniel nước bọt thấm ướt, loáng thoáng lộ ra một điểm mẹ đỏ đến, Khương Daniel ý xấu cắn cắn lại khỏa vật nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ra một tiếng rên rỉ, hai tay ôm Khương Daniel đầu, để hắn hướng bên phải quá khứ. Theo hai người động tình, mùi thuốc lá cùng cam quýt hoa hương vị càng phát ra nồng đậm, tại cả gian phòng ốc bên trong triệt để quấn giao lại với nhau, cũng đem hai người tình dục càng triệt để hơn chống lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem ngực lại đi trước hếch, để Khương Daniel có thể dễ dàng hơn liếm láp bên phải điểm nhỏ, xâm phạm người cũng không quên dùng lòng bàn tay vò nắm bắt ca ca bên trái viên kia đã triệt để đứng lên nhũ châu, Ung Thánh Hựu án lấy Khương Daniel đầu, ý thức đã hỗn độn lên, hắn kìm lòng không đặng hô lên tiếng: "Uy, Hải Thành. . Lại, lại dùng lực một điểm. . ."

Khương Daniel triệt để sửng sốt, một hồi lâu đều không có động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được trên người người động tác ngừng lại, bất mãn lại phàn nàn một câu: "Hải Thành làm sao rồi? Động một chút Hải Thành. . ." Trẻ tuổi Alpha có chút thô lỗ dắt ca ca đầu phát để hắn ngẩng đầu lên, chóp mũi đụng chóp mũi hỏi ca ca: "Ngươi gọi ta cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị cồn tê dại đại não mất đi công việc ý nguyện, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel một đầu tóc hồng, nghĩ sau một lúc lâu hướng về phía Khương Daniel cười: "Hải Thành a. . . Hải Thành. . Ta có gọi sai sao?"

Tiếp lấy đầu của hắn liền bị trên người người thô bạo đè xuống: "Ngươi hảo hảo nhận nhận, ta có phải là Phác Hải Thành."

Hắn hối hận, hắn không nguyện ý chỉ làm một cái vật thay thế. Nếu như muốn lấy Phác Hải Thành thân phận cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ân ái, vậy còn không như cắt mất Khương Daniel cổ để hắn chết mất được rồi.

Hắn muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu biết, cùng hắn ân ái chính là đệ đệ của hắn, Khương Daniel. Hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel yêu, mà không là đối giống Phác Hải Thành Khương Daniel yêu.

Cái sau có lẽ còn cần một chút thời gian, nhưng ít ra tại hiện tại, hắn có thể để cho cái trước thực hiện.

Cay độc mùi thuốc lá không khách khí chút nào triệt để bộc phát tại nho nhỏ gian phòng bên trong, trong không khí tràn ngập tràn đầy trẻ tuổi Alpha tin tức làm, Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, cảm thấy có chút không thích hợp, Phác Hải Thành tin tức tố hương vị không phải như vậy, hắn hẳn là càng vì ôn hòa xạ hương. Nhưng còn chưa chờ hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, cái cằm liền bị người chiêu khai, sau đó cứng rắn nóng tính khí cường ngạnh xâm nhập vòm miệng của hắn bên trong, tùy ý trừu sáp.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu cau chặt lông mày, tại Khương Daniel cậy mạnh đỉnh làm hạ cố gắng hé miệng, trẻ tuổi Alpha mặc dù vừa thành năm, nhưng kích thước lại hết sức khả quan, hoàn toàn cương sau Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng ngậm vào một nửa, lại thêm vòm miệng của hắn bản là thuộc về còn hơi nhỏ cái chủng loại kia, nam nhân coi như không thẳng lưng, thô to đầu cũng đều cơ hồ đâm Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu chỗ sâu. Hắn gấp nhắm chặt hai mắt, song tay vô lực đẩy lộng lấy đệ đệ phần eo, để hắn không muốn cứng rắn nữa đem tính khí đẩy vào cổ họng của mình bên trong, Khương Daniel nhìn xem bị thú Thánh Hựu bị hắn quá phận chống ra khoang miệng, ngón tay trái ôn nhu một chút một chút vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu đã sưng đỏ bờ môi, tay phải lại thô lỗ dắt lấy ca ca tóc bỗng nhiên thẳng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu "Hì hì" lắc đầu cự tuyệt, sụp đổ chảy ra nước mắt.

Trên người Alpha một chút cũng không hiểu vừa vặn lượng hắn, lần thứ nhất khẩu giao liền đem tính khí hướng trong cổ họng hắn hung hăng hí, mài đến Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ khoang miệng lại đau lại cay, hắn phát ra yếu thế tín hiệu bị người kia từng cái cự tuyệt, còn án lấy đầu của hắn buộc hắn ngậm vào càng sâu.

Nhìn xem yếu ớt ca ca nhắm mắt lại, lông mi bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp mà dính chung một chỗ, cố gắng há to mồm phun ra nuốt vào mình tính khí đáng thương bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nhịn không được hung hăng trừu sáp mấy chục lần sau rốt cục bắn tại ca ca miệng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác nhìn Khương Daniel, cứng đờ giơ tay lên lau đi bên khóe miệng tràn ra bạch trọc, yết hầu vô ý thức khẽ động, "Ùng ục" một tiếng đem miệng bên trong đồ vật nuốt xuống đi.

Khương Daniel kéo mấy tờ giấy khăn trở về muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ vật phun ra, lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã nuốt xuống. Hắn cười một tiếng, tiến tới hỏi ca ca lấy một cái ngọt ngào hôn về sau, nện thế nào miệng, quyết định lần sau hay là không được bắn tại ca ca trong mồm.

Trong không khí cam quýt hương hoa khí càng phát ra nồng hậu dày đặc, Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn kẹp hai chân vượt đạp chăn mền, nhỏ giọng rên rỉ lên, bị Alpha nồng hậu dày đặc tin tức tố hương vị bao vây lấy Omega sau huyệt bên trong dần dần bài tiết ra động tình chất lỏng, hắn cắn môi nghĩ đem bàn tay tiến trong đũng quần, lại bị người trói ngược lại hai tay dùng cà vạt cột vào sau thắt lưng.

Khương Daniel một lần nữa đem ca ca ôm ở trong lồng ngực của mình, bên cạnh trao đổi lấy dính chặt hôn, bên cạnh đem ngón tay xâm nhập ca ca hậu phương mật địa cẩn thận thăm dò.

"Ca, ngươi bên trong thật mềm, nóng quá, đem ngón tay của ta hút quá chặt chẽ." Khương Daniel sâm lộng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, thỉnh thoảng khẽ cắn hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu hỗn loạn đầu kỳ thật nghe không hiểu nhiều hắn đang nói cái gì, chỉ là vô ý thức phụ họa hắn. Khương Daniel nhẹ âm thanh nở nụ cười, nhiệt khí phun tại Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai bên cạnh, ngứa một chút. Đến vô ý thức né tránh, lại bị đệ đệ bắt trở về tiếp tục hôn.

Không sai biệt lắm khuếch trương đến có thể đi vào ba ngón về sau, Khương Daniel cẩn thận nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại eo, chậm rãi đem mình đưa vào đi, cũng không có đi vào một nửa Ung Thánh Hựu liền hô đau, mày nhíu lại quá chặt chẽ, trong mắt có từng điểm từng điểm nước mắt, Khương Daniel ôn nhu mà cúi đầu hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, bàn tay đến phía dưới dỗ dành lấy ca ca tính khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần được thú, yếu ớt tiếng khóc cũng thay đổi vị, mang lên chút lấy lòng ý vị đem eo hướng về phía trước hếch, Khương Daniel tránh cười một tiếng, cắn Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai tinh tế liếm láp, thỉnh thoảng dùng chút khí lực cắn một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được từ miệng bên trong tiết ra vài tiếng rên rỉ: "Ngô. . . . Còn muốn. . Nhiều một chút. . . Nghĩ bắn. . .

"Nghĩ bắn? Vậy ca ca hảo hảo chịu đựng." Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể không như lúc trước như vậy cứng đờ, liền vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu eo chậm rãi đem mình hoàn toàn vùi vào đi, đợi cho cùng ca ca triệt để hòa làm một thể đi lúc, hắn rốt cục sảng khoái thở dài một hơi: "Ca ca, ca ca, ngươi cảm thụ được sao? Ta tại ngươi bên trong. . Hả?"

Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt thở hào hển, hắn mơ mơ màng màng cảm giác được mình chỗ sâu bị người xâm lấn, bị triệt để lấp đầy cảm giác xa lạ cảm giác mặc dù để hắn có chút không thoải mái, nhưng Omega bản tính để hắn không tự chủ được khao khát càng nhiều, hắn biên độ nhỏ bãi động mình vòng eo phun ra nuốt vào lên nam nhân tính khí, Khương Daniel híp mắt nhìn xem ca ca hiếm thấy sắc tình bộ dáng, tính khí vừa cứng mấy phần.

"Ngô. . . Không muốn. . . Không muốn lại lớn. . .

Lần thứ nhất tiếp nhận nam nhân tính khí liền lọt vào đối xử như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đẩy ra nam người không biết làm sao hai tay lại bị trói chặt, hắn chỉ có thể đáng thương cắn môi nhìn xem đệ đệ: "Nghĩ bắn. . . Nghĩ bắn. . Ngô. . . ." Khương Daniel sờ hai thanh ca ca tính khí, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy chưa đủ, chủ động đi thân nam nhân bờ môi, hi vọng thỏa mãn nam nhân có thể giúp hắn giải phóng. Nhưng rất rõ ràng Khương Daniel cũng không có muốn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu giải quyết dục vọng, hắn án lấy nam đầu người thật sâu hôn hắn, cuối cùng còn cúi đầu đi liếm láp hắn nhũ châu, khi Thánh Hựu chủ động ưỡn ngực làm cho nam nhân đùa bỡn, miệng bên trong không ngừng tiết ra mềm mại đáng yêu rên rỉ.

« vật thay thế » hạ

« vật thay thế » hạ

Khương Daniel nhịn không được, hắn rút ra chính mình, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên giường bày thành nửa quỳ tư thế, từ phía sau dắt tóc của hắn hung hăng tiến vào dưới thân nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đè lại không ngừng mà trừu sáp, thanh niên một chút cũng không đau lòng đây là hắn lần thứ nhất, than đá có mình tính lời nói một chút lại một chút hung hăng quất roi lấy bên trong thịt mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ kín đã chặt chẽ vừa mềm mềm, khắp nơi hắn quát hợp thời chăm chú bao khỏa mình tính khí, tại hắn rút ra thời điểm lại tham lam ý đồ giữ lại hắn. Hắn một tay ôm nam nhân eo, đem nam nhân đặt tại dưới hông, tay kia thì đặt tại nam nhân tiểu xảo chặt chẽ trên mông, ý đồ làm cho nam nhân đem thân thể đánh cho càng mở đi tiếp thu hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sụp đổ khóc lên, nước mắt lưu mặt mũi tràn đầy, rơi đang chăn đơn bên trên in ra từng mảnh từng mảnh vệt nước, nhưng mà nước mắt của hắn sẽ chỉ càng thêm kích thích nam nhân thú tính, không thể để cho hắn đạt được một chút thương hại."Ca ca, khóc sao? Thật đáng thương, nhưng là vì cái gì phía dưới lại đem ta cắn phải như vậy gấp đâu? Hả?" Khương Daniel mãnh va vào một phát, quá nhiều khoái cảm từ Ung Thánh Hựu lưng vọt đến đỉnh đầu, hắn nhận chịu không nổi ngẩng đầu gọi lên tiếng: "Ngô. . . Ô. ." Khương Daniel dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tóc khiến cho hắn xoay đầu lại, tiếp nhận hắn hôn. Hắn hôn lại hung ác lại dài, Ung Thánh Hựu khoang miệng thịt mềm đều bị hắn hung hăng mài qua một lần sau mới bị nam nhân buông ra thở, sinh nước cùng nước mắt lật mặt mũi tràn đầy, mũi cùng miệng đều hồng hồng, đáng thương cực. Khương Daniel trông thấy ca ca dạng này thê thảm bộ dáng, liền lòng từ bi giúp ca ca phát tiết ra, cao trào xong Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng nằm lỳ ở trên giường, mặc cho Khương Daniel động tác.

Nhưng mà đột nhiên nhói nhói để Ung Thánh Hựu hỗn độn đầu có một tia thanh minh, hắn cảm thấy cả người hắn cơ hồ muốn bị thể nội cái kia thanh lưỡi dao bổ ra, hắn dùng sức giằng co, nhưng lại bị trên người thanh niên đại lực đè lại, hắn bỗng nhiên dùng sức, phá vỡ cái kia đạo thần bí khe hở khe hở, tiến vào nam nhân sinh sản lời vàng bên trong. Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến cái trán ứa ra mồ hôi, cả người giống trong nước mới vớt ra, trên trán đầu phát triệt để ướt đẫm, cứng ngắc thân thể nói không ra lời, qua hơn nửa ngày mới miễn cưỡng phun ra mấy chữ: "Khương, Dan, ni, ngươi." Trên người thanh niên cao hứng hôn một chút hắn: "Ca, là ta." "Ngươi. . Con mẹ nó ngươi. . . Cho ta rút ra."

"Không muốn." Khương Daniel cố ý đỉnh đỉnh eo, tính khí đầu hung hăng đâm tại càng thêm mẫn cảm cung trong miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy hắn bụng đều muốn bị Khương Daniel món đồ kia cho đâm thủng, hắn khó chịu kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, miệng bên trong hung hăng cắn cái chăn, mơ hồ nôn ra uy hiếp mà nói: "Ra, không phải. . . Ta. . . Ta ngày mai chém chết ngươi cái con thỏ nhỏ

"Không muốn, ca, để ta tiêu ký ngươi, có được hay không? Ta nghĩ tiêu ký ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bất lực thở dài, thấy Khương Daniel là quyết tâm không rút ra, cũng liền từ bỏ giãy dụa, nhưng là tiêu ký là tuyệt đối không thể lấy: "Ngươi nếu là nghĩ mất đi ta cái này ca ca, liền buông ra lá gan tiêu ký ta, ngươi nếu là không sợ, có thể thử một chút." Khương Daniel vừa muốn khóc, nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới mình rốt cục ăn vào ca ca, cũng không có khó chịu như vậy. Hắn hung tợn vỗ ca ca eo, dùng tới so vừa mới càng lớn khí lực xay nghiền ca ca cung miệng non mềm thịt mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn làm được cửa huyệt đều tê dại, thật không chịu nổi lại nhiều khoái cảm kích thích, hắn mới bắn vào ca mổ cung trong miệng, cắn một cái tại ca ca trên bờ vai: "Ca ca, ta thật rất thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã không có khí lực đáp lại hắn, đợi đến Khương Daniel trong cơ thể hắn triệt để phát tiết xong, hắn đã hôn mê bất tỉnh. Khương Daniel ôm trong ngực ca ca, cao hứng thân hắn một ngụm: "Ca ca bị ta làm chính là lão bà của ta, nếu có thể mang thai hài tử liền tốt hơn rồi." Đem mình từ ca ca thể nội rút ra về sau, cũng không giúp ca ca thanh lý, để ca ca ngậm lấy mình đồ vật, bị hắn ôm lấy đi ngủ.

Ánh nắng sáng sớm xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ khe hở nghịch ngợm chạy vào, Khương Daniel bị tia sáng soi sáng trên mặt, bất mãn bĩu trách móc một âm thanh, trở mình muốn ôm ở người bên cạnh tiếp tục ngủ, lại vồ hụt. Hắn duỗi lưng một cái, vòng quanh chăn mền khó khăn mở ra con mắt, đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hất lên món kia rộng lớn màu nâu áo khoác, ngồi tại trên bệ cửa sổ hút thuốc.

Ca ca của hắn nửa để trần thân trên, lít nha lít nhít dấu hôn cùng chiêu ngấn từ cổ kéo dài đến lồng ngực chỗ, đỏ đỏ tím tử một mảng lớn một lớn phiến ấn ở trên người, tỏ rõ lấy ngày hôm qua tình hình có bao nhiêu điên cuồng. Bắt mắt nhất chính là ấn trên bờ vai dấu răng, cắn phải lại hung ác lại thâm sâu, Khương Daniel lờ mờ bên trong nhớ kỹ hôm qua trong miệng hắn hoàn toàn chính xác nếm đến một chút tơ máu hương vị, lập tức có chút hối hận, tối tối trách tự trách mình, không hẳn là ngoạm ăn nặng như vậy.

Trên bệ cửa sổ đã có mấy cái điếu thuốc đầu bị tùy ý ném ở nơi đó, Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ cái đầu, tay phải kẹp lấy một điếu thuốc, chạy không sau một lúc lâu mới cầm lên hung hăng hít một hơi, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ đem khói mù nhẹ nhàng phun ra. Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một miệng lớn một miệng lớn hút lấy thuốc lá, cả người cơ hồ muốn bao phủ tại trong sương khói, hắn đột nhiên có một loại cảm giác, một loại kỳ quái lại khiến hắn cảm giác sợ hãi.

Hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một giây sau liền muốn biến mất tại cái này đoàn trong sương khói, rời hắn mà đi, biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi. Hắn bò lên, đem dục bào một mặc đi qua, vỗ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay khói, đưa nó đoạt lại. Cây kia khói bị Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp chỗ ở có rất rõ ràng nếp gấp, có thể nghĩ nam nhân là dùng khí lực lớn đến đâu, Khương Daniel nhìn xem chỗ kia nếp gấp, thật sâu cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là nghĩ chiêu tại trên cổ mình nhưng lại không bỏ được, mới phát tiết tại vô tội thuốc lá trên thân.

"Lăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra cuối cùng một điếu thuốc sương mù, lạnh liếc hắn một cái.

"Ca sinh khí sao?"

Khương Daniel vuốt ve còn thiêu đốt lên thuốc lá, ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không có cầm mắt nhìn thẳng hắn, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ, nửa bên mặt giấu ở thật dài màn cửa che lấp lại đen trong bóng tối, nhưng hướng phía hắn kia nửa bên mặt, lại tại ánh nắng chiếu rọi xuống hiển đến mức dị thường nhu hòa. Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể rõ ràng trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nhỏ bé lông tơ, hắn bị dẫn dụ như vậy ghé đầu đi, nghĩ hôn lại hôn Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt kia ba viên nốt ruồi, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một bàn tay đánh ở trên mặt.

Không thương. Khương Daniel tiếp một chưởng cũng không tức giận, còn nở nụ cười, xem đi, ca ca coi như sinh khí đánh hắn cũng không nỡ hạ lực

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, lạnh lùng nhìn xem Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel lại không còn như dĩ vãng phạm sai lầm về sau như vậy cúi đầu mặc hắn giáo huấn, mà là ngẩng đầu cùng hắn nhìn thẳng, cặp kia trong suốt con ngươi như muốn thẳng tắp xuyên thấu qua Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, nhìn về phía nội tâm của hắn. Hắn từ Thánh Hựu trong mắt trông thấy mình, hắn mong mỏi, tại hắn ở sâu trong nội tâm, cũng có thể nhìn thấy mình.

Nhưng hắn không có trông thấy bất kỳ vật gì, trừ cái bóng của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh hừ một tiếng, đem khoác lên người áo khoác kéo xuống, kéo tối hôm qua bị Khương Daniel ném tới trên sàn nhà quần áo liền hướng trên người mình bao, Khương Daniel lửa nóng ánh mắt từ Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia che kín vết đỏ hai chân du tẩu đến so sánh dưới hoàn hảo trắng nõn sau cõng, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng xuất thần.

Hắn biết ca ca của hắn rất gầy, cho nên trên lưng cặp kia hồ điệp xương hết sức rõ ràng, mỗi khi hắn duỗi người lúc, cặp kia hồ điệp xương liền sẽ cho Khương Daniel một loại sắp phá kén mà ra, mọc ra cánh cảm giác, đẹp đến mức kinh tâm động phách. Nếu như muốn tuyển Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân nhất khả năng hấp dẫn hắn ba cái địa phương, như vậy hắn xinh đẹp hồ điệp xương nhất định trên bảng nổi danh. Kỳ thật mười mấy tuổi Khương Daniel liền đã cảm thấy, hắn ca ca chính là hồ điệp biến thành, hẳn là bị hảo hảo nuôi ở trong tay của hắn, chỗ nào cũng không cho đi.

"Nhìn đủ chưa?"

Khương Daniel vểnh vểnh lên miệng, vừa định hướng dĩ vãng như vậy hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nũng nịu, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mắt đao sao phải yếu thế đều nghẹn ở trong miệng. Hắn vừa muốn nói gì, Ung Thánh Hựu đã quay người hai, ba bước đi tới cửa trước, nghiêng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel cuối cùng một mắt: "Ngươi cho ta hảo hảo tỉnh lại, ta khoảng thời gian này không nghĩ gặp lại ngươi."

Khương Daniel chỉ tới kịp hô một tiếng "Ca", Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã mở cửa phòng đi ra ngoài, đáp lại Khương Daniel chỉ có cửa bị đại lực đóng lại thanh âm.

Hắn ngồi tại trên bệ cửa sổ, ôm hai chân ủy khuất mà nhìn xem bị cửa đóng lại, lần thứ nhất có thật sẽ mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu thực cảm giác.

Sau đó một tháng Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có cùng Khương Daniel gặp mặt qua, một mặt là cố ý nghĩ lạnh lấy Khương Daniel, một phương diện khác cũng đích thật là loay hoay chân không chạm đất. Phim chụp xong hắn làm nhân vật chính muốn tới chỗ tuyên truyền, mỗi ngày không phải chạy hành trình chính là làm phỏng vấn, cả người ngạnh sinh sinh gầy hốc hác đi.

Khương Daniel chưa từng xuất hiện, ngay cả ngày thường chào hỏi cũng theo biến mất, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không hiện, trong lòng lại là có chút để ý. Như thế nghe lời, kia đêm hôm đó liền nên nghe hắn nói lời tạm biệt với hắn làm được như vậy dùng sức a!

Ung Thánh Hựu tức sôi ruột, sinh khí đối tượng lại chậm chạp không xuất hiện, hắn cũng cùng người kia gặp phải, được thôi, ai cũng không để ý tới ai, xem ai trước chịu thua.

Hắn không đợi đến Khương Daniel tin tức, lại thu được đến từ bệnh viện điện thoại, nói Khương Daniel bị người đánh ngất đi, tiến y viện, để hắn tranh thủ thời gian đến bệnh viện tới.

Vừa tiếp vào điện thoại Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa tin, xác nhận nhiều lần mới tin tưởng đây không phải lừa gạt điện thoại, kia tiểu tử thật tiến bệnh viện. Hắn gấp đến độ vội vàng dưới mặt đất trong tay chỗ có công việc liền hướng bệnh viện chạy đi, vừa xuống xe đã nhìn thấy Phác Hải Thành đứng tại bệnh viện bên ngoài rút lấy

Khói.

"Hải Thành? Ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này?"

Phác Hải Thành hút một hơi thuốc, con mắt đen như mực nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, cũng không nói chuyện. Ung Thánh Hựu không rảnh lại cùng hắn chơi cái gì quần nhau trò chơi, nghi hoặc liếc hắn một cái liền hướng trong bệnh viện xông.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Phác Hải Thành chiêu rơi tàn thuốc ném ở trong thùng rác, đưa tay ôm lấy hắn, bỗng nhiên mấy giây mới mở miệng đối với hắn giảng: "Khương Daniel là ta đánh."

Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần, hoa mười mấy giây mới hoàn toàn tiêu hóa tin tức này, thân thể trước tại đầu làm ra phản ứng —— —— hắn hung hăng hất ra Phác Hải Thành tay, cho hắn một bàn tay: "Ngươi điên rồi sao? Hắn làm cái gì ngươi muốn đem hắn đánh vào bệnh viện?"

Phác Hải Thành chịu hắn một bàn tay cũng không giận, bắt hắn lại tay cùng hắn giải thích: "Tiểu Hựu, ta không phải cố ý, chỉ là khi đó hắn ép lấy Thái Tuấn, còn giải khai y phục của hắn nút thắt, ta nhất thời. . ."

"Ngươi không muốn dạng như vậy gọi ta, còn có, lời của ngươi nói quả thực ngay tại đánh rắm. Ý của ngươi là hắn muốn đối Nam Thái Tuấn làm cái gì?" Phác Hải Thành không có trả lời ngay, cau mày đem tay của hắn cầm thật chặt, lộ ra khổ não biểu lộ: "Ta không có ý tứ này, chỉ là kia thời điểm tràng cảnh thật. . . . Mà lại ao ở giữa lực hấp dẫn. Daniel sẽ nghĩ đối Thái Tuấn làm cái gì cũng rất bình thường đi. Bất quá thái tuấn đã cùng ta giải thích, Daniel lúc ấy chỉ là muốn giúp hắn mà thôi, rất xin lỗi. .

"ao ở giữa lực hấp dẫn, a, ngươi nhưng thật biết nói chuyện. Phác Hải Thành, không nghĩ tới lâu như vậy, ngươi một chút cũng không có dài lớn." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức cánh mở Phác Hải Thành nắm chặt tay của hắn, nghiêng đầu đi không muốn xem hắn.

Lúc trước mình, không cũng là bởi vì phân hoá thành Beta, dẫn đến hai người mới xảy ra tranh chấp, bọn hắn mới tách ra sao. Thời điểm đó mình đầu óc nóng lên, cảm thấy thân là Beta mình rất có thể không có hài tử, mới đi nhận nuôi Khương Daniel. Chỉ là không nghĩ càng về sau mình vậy mà tại hai mươi mấy tuổi thời điểm, hai lần phân hoá thành Omega."Ngươi thật đúng là cái trung thực ao người ủng hộ."

Phác Hải Thành còn muốn nói gì, lại đột nhiên bị Ung Thánh Hựu chụp lấy bả vai đặt ở trên tường: "Lúc trước ngươi bởi vì ta không phải Omega mà thả vứt bỏ ta, hiện tại ngươi bởi vì Daniel là cái Alpha, hỏi cũng không hỏi liền đem đánh hắn một trận. Cái sau ngươi bây giờ biết sai, trước người, ngươi cũng triệt để sai."

Nhìn đối phương ánh mắt nghi hoặc, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh hừ một tiếng, hít một hơi thật sâu, dùng sức giật ra y phục của mình, để trên bờ vai cái kia vết cắn bại lộ tại Phác Hải Thành tầm mắt, đè ép thanh âm nói cho hắn: "Không nghĩ tới đi, ta về sau thành Omega. Miệng ngươi miệng âm thanh vừa nói bị Nam Thái Tuấn tin tức tố mà hấp dẫn Khương Daniel, tại cùng ta làm thời điểm đều có thể nhịn được không triệt để tiêu ký ta. Nam Thái Tuấn tin tức tố? A.

Sau khi nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Phác Hải Thành mặt: "Ta khuyên ngươi không nên quá đem Nam Thái Tuấn xem như cái quái gì, mình hảo hảo tra tra đi."

Trông thấy Phác Hải Thành nháy mắt biến rơi sắc mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu xùy cười một tiếng, buông ra kiềm chế hai tay của hắn, đem y phục của mình cả lý hảo, không lưu luyến chút nào từ Phác Hải Thành bên người đi ra.

Hắn không có phí bao nhiêu lực khí liền tìm được Khương Daniel phòng bệnh, cách pha lê nhìn xem người kia điềm tĩnh ngủ nhan, trong đầu một mực tiếng vọng lấy bác sĩ nói lời: "Kỳ thật ngoại thương không nghiêm trọng, ngất đi nguyên nhân chủ yếu đường máu quá thấp, lại thêm ngoại lực đả kích. Bệnh nhân máu đường quá thấp hẳn là ăn không quy luật đưa đến, ăn cơm thật ngon đúng hạn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, điều dưỡng tốt thân thể liền không sao."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng mở cửa phòng đi vào, ngồi tại Khương Daniel bên giường, ôn nhu vuốt ve Khương Daniel thon gầy khuôn mặt, từ mắt con ngươi đến bờ môi, từng tấc từng tấc đụng vào, rất nhẹ rất nhẹ thở dài: "Đồ đần." Khương Daniel dù cho trong giấc ngủ, cay độc mùi thuốc lá cùng tươi mát hương thảo hương vị cũng vẫn như cũ không giảm, hắn thật sâu hít một hơi, cảm thấy trong lòng vắng vẻ chỗ kia bị hoàn toàn triệt để lấp đầy.

Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, vừa định động một chút thân thể, liền phát hiện không biết ai nắm lấy mình tay, hắn mới phản ứng qua đến, có người tại hắn bên giường. Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ rất nhạt, Khương Daniel thoáng một động tác hắn liền tỉnh, ngẩng đầu một cái đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel há to mồm kinh ngạc bộ dáng, hắn cố ý giả vờ như có chút tức giận nhìn hắn chằm chằm: "Tốt, một tháng không gặp ngươi còn đem mình làm tiến y viện."

Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel kinh ngạc mười mấy giây sau đột nhiên khóc lên, từng chuỗi nước mắt không cần tiền giống như từ bộ mặt trượt xuống đến chăn mền bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng, hắn vội vàng rút tốt mấy tờ giấy khăn, ôn nhu lau rơi đệ đệ nước mắt, Khương Daniel một bên khóc một bên đoạn đoạn tục tục phàn nàn: "Ta coi là. . . Coi là. . . . Ngươi không muốn. . . Ô. Không quan tâm ta. . ."

"Ta làm sao lại không muốn ngươi đừng khóc, ngoan a." Ung Thánh Hựu đem nhà mình đệ đệ ôm vào trong ngực, nhẹ nhàng vỗ đầu của hắn, thanh niên ôm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, một chút một chút nức nở. Qua một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thanh niên rốt cục an tĩnh xuống đến, không khóc, mới bắt đầu lôi chuyện cũ.

"Trước đó để ngươi tỉnh lại, tỉnh lại phải thế nào rồi?"

Thấy Khương Daniel đầy miệng liền muốn khóc, hắn lập tức lạnh xuống mặt đến: "Ngươi không nói mình nơi nào sai, ta liền đi a." Giảo hoạt đệ đệ lập tức đem nước mắt thu về, con mắt xoay tít chuyển, chuyển a đi dạo mấy chục giây, mới cúi đầu bắt đầu nhận lầm: "Ta không nên tại ca ca uống say thời điểm, cùng ca ca cái kia."

"Ừm, còn có đây này?

"Không nên tại ca ca nói không muốn thời điểm còn động."

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt đến sắp bốc cháy, nhưng vẫn là cố gắng kéo căng, ý đồ thành lập được ca ca uy nghiêm: "Ừm, sau đó?"

"Không, không nên tại ca ca nói không muốn thời điểm còn đỉnh tiến ca ca sinh sản lời vàng? Nhưng là ca ca cũng rất thoải mái a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh nhảy dựng lên thưởng Khương Daniel một cái bạo lật, ngay cả lỗ tai đều triệt để đỏ lên: "Không phải cái này! !" Khương Daniel thấp lấy đầu ngoan ngoãn bị đánh, cuối cùng mới giương mắt tội nghiệp mà nhìn xem ca ca: "Niel không biết

"Khụ khụ, nghe kỹ." Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ hắng giọng một cái, trông thấy Khương Daniel mở to hai mắt nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn, khí thế lập tức lại yếu xuống dưới, nhưng vẫn là nghiêm túc cùng hắn giảng: "Ngươi sai tại đem mình làm Phác Hải Thành thế thân, sai tại cái gì đều không cùng ta giảng, tự mình một người kìm nén. Sai tại không có cùng ta thổ lộ liền. . . Ân. . ." Khương Daniel con mắt lập tức liền phát sáng lên, bỗng nhiên nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đâm đến ngực đau nhức, có chút tức giận đánh Khương Daniel một chút: "Ta còn chưa nói xong!"

"Sai tại không cho ta gửi tin tức, sai tại không hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn mình, sai tại cùng Nam Thái Tuấn dây dưa. Hiểu rồi sao?" Khương Daniel nghe được nhất sau một câu về sau, "Hắc hắc" nở nụ cười, ôm ca ca tặng tặng: "Ca ca là ăn một chút dấm sao?"

Khương Daniel đầu lại tiếp một viên bạo đến, ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ thấu gương mặt, nhưng hắn hay là cao hứng tiếp tục ôm lấy ca ca quấn lấy hắn: "Là ăn dấm đi? Ca ca là ăn dấm đi?"

"Ngậm miệng! ! !"

"Ca ca, ta thật rất thích ngươi."

"Ừm

. . ."

"Ca ca không có cái gì biểu sao?"

"Ca ca cũng thích ngươi, được rồi?"

"

Ca ca, muốn. . Còn muốn. . . Còn có cái kia

"

END


	214. Chapter 214

Sợ cao chứng

[00c thuộc về ta | tiểu Đào sinh nhật vui vẻ, mới một tuổi bảo bối của ta sẽ thu hoạch càng nhiều yêu.

Một cái bình thản không có gì lạ sân trường yêu đương | by một mèo một phòng nam thế đi

100 « Budapest khách sạn lớn » phần cuối, không bị hỏi vì sao giữ lại toà này tiệm cơm.

Hắn nói, "Ta chỉ là vì kỷ niệm Agatha, chúng ta từng tại cái này vượt qua một đoạn mỹ hảo thời gian, mặc dù rất ngắn "

Khương Daniel là cùng Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ ngồi tại quán cà phê nhìn bộ phim này, từng Thánh Hựu nhìn xong đối với hắn nói, "Niel, ngươi biết không, chính là bởi vì ngắn ngủi mới có thể kỷ niệm" .

| 01 mùa xuân học kỳ vừa mới khai giảng, Khương Daniel chuẩn bị tiến phòng ăn thời điểm đụng phải đang muốn ra nhà ăn từng Thánh Hựu.

"Khương Daniel cảm giác đến bọn hắn một thế kỷ chưa từng gặp qua, nếu như định lượng cái này Khương Daniel thế kỷ, đó chính là 23 5 ngày.

Mặc dù biết gặp khả năng, nhưng hắn trông thấy gương mặt kia thời điểm, hay là kinh ngạc, | trong lòng nhói nhói cảm giác từng đợt truyền đến, kiềm chế lại đầu óc của hắn để hắn ngay cả cái ra dáng chào hỏi "Đều đánh không ra.

Sau đó, người kia liền đi xa.

Nếu như biết một người sinh hoạt quỹ tích, tốn sức tâm tư muốn ngẫu nhiên gặp, dù là ra tên sân trường diện tích lớn cũng có thể đụng tới, liền như hôm nay.

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất tại giáo học lâu gần nhất căn tin số 3 lầu một ăn buổi trưa "Cơm, liền xem chừng thời gian đi căn tin số 3 ăn cơm, sau đó hắn đụng phải muốn gặp người.

Bất quá hắn nghĩ loại tình hình này còn không bằng không được đụng gặp, thuần túy tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ.

"Nhưng biết lại như thế nào, hắn làm không được nhịn xuống không nhìn tới người kia, hắn muốn biết hắn gầy| hay là mập, muốn biết hắn trôi qua có được hay không, nếu như có thể còn muốn hỏi hắn có thể hay không kế "Tục làm bằng hữu.

"Hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gầy, ở nước ngoài khẳng định Thiên Thiên thức đêm vẽ lại không ăn cơm thật ngon.

Nhà ăn tiếng người huyên náo, Khương Daniel ăn không yên lòng, có hết thảy không có kẹp lấy chọn "Trong chén trước mặt, trong đầu ngăn không được về được nghỉ hè tiến đến trước hắn tỏ tình lúc Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng.

"Niel, đủ rồi, đừng nói hắn còn chưa nói xong tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị lời kịch, đối diện người mặt liền lạnh đến đáng sợ, lên tiếng đánh gãy hắn, nhưng sau xoay người rời đi.

Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt nhìn thấy trách cứ, tựa như lợi kiếm tại hắn âm.

Tự bế linh hồn bạn lữ hắn một khắc này cũng xem không hiểu kia trách cứ duyên cớ. Nhưng trong nháy mắt kia liền hối hận, hắn không muốn trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét người.

Ánh mắt như vậy hắn có chút nhận chịu không được.

Nhưng là ưa thích một người nơi nào sẽ cam tâm đợi ở bên cạnh hắn làm bằng hữu, huống chi hắn là hướng gửi thư phụng thích muốn liền phải cố gắng tranh thủ Khương Daniel.

"Hắn muốn đuổi theo đi, đại não suy nghĩ lại trống rỗng, hai chân cũng giống rót chì bước bất động bước tử, từng thánh khiết bóng lưng dần dần biến mất trong tầm mắt.

Chỉ có đêm hè ve gọi vẫn còn tiếp tục.

Sau đó nghỉ hè bắt đầu, ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu liền trở về nhà, lại nói tiếp đi nước Anh giao đổi một học kỳ, thẳng đến học kỳ này mới trở lại.

"Không gặp mặt thời gian hết thảy 23 5 ngày, Niel đều đếm lấy.

102 Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel tại đều là truyền thuyết một người như vậy vật, nói tỉ mỉ nổi danh nguyên nhân cũng đơn giản là thành tích tốt, năng lực mạnh cùng dáng dấp đẹp trai.

Từng Thánh Hựu năm nay năm thứ ba đại học, mặc dù học chính là kiến trúc thiết kế, nhưng hắn cao trung là cái sinh viên khoa văn

Khi hắn biết văn khoa cũng có thể đọc kiến trúc thiết kế thời điểm không chút do dự tuyển văn khoa, bởi vì hắn đối với toán học cùng vật lý không có một chút hứng thú. Nhất là toán học, tiểu học hắn còn kiểm tra qua 23 phân, Khương Daniel nghe Ung Thánh Hựu mình giảng chuyện này thời điểm con mắt đều trừng lớn. Thi đại học toán học thành tích không có cản trở đơn giản là hắn vì thi đậu ngành kiến trúc buộc từ mình học xuống dưới, cũng không biết đêm khuya vì toán học lưu bao nhiêu huyết lệ. Ngành kiến trúc chỉ dùng học kỳ cao đẳng toán học, đại nhất bên trên xây xong toán học, hắn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nghĩ lấy đời này đều không cần cùng số học liên hệ.

Tại toán học bên trên gập ghềnh học trưởng tại thiết kế trên lớp đánh đâu thắng đó, mấy môn thiết kế khóa đều cầm tới lão sư bao nhiêu năm cũng không cho max điểm. Đại nhất năm thứ hai đại học học đệ học muội nhập học liền thụ lấy lấy học trưởng truyền thuyết tẩy lễ, đáng thương sinh viên năm nhất còn chưa thấy qua đi nước Anh giao đổi học trưởng chân nhân. Từng học trưởng mình lại không phải cái gì cao điệu nhân vật, xã giao không quá nhiều, nhân tế kết giao đối với người nào đều duy trì tại lễ phép khách khí phạm vi bên trong, tại phòng ngủ ngược lại thiện dài trêu ghẹo điều giải bầu không khí, tại ra đồ áp lực không lớn mấy cái như vậy ban đêm ngẫu nhiên có thể nhìn đến Ung học trưởng cùng bạn cùng phòng tại thao trường uống chút bia đánh bài, còn có chính là chụp ảnh xã một bang bằng hữu, trong trường học có câu nói nói thế nào, "Ung Thánh Hựu không phải tại vẽ chính là tại chụp ảnh

Khương Daniel so Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ hơn một tuổi, khoa máy tính đại nhị đang học.

Khương Daniel là bởi vì chơi game bắt đầu đối lập trình sinh ra hứng thú. Cùng rất nhiều não tâm qua người dùng tốt nam sinh đồng dạng, Khương Daniel chơi lấy chơi lấy khoa học tự nhiên thành tích liền cũng không tệ lắm. Có mục tiêu về sau vừa thu lại chơi tâm, bắt đầu nghiên cứu thi đấu, cử đi vương bài chuyên nghiệp. Khương Daniel nhân sinh tiếc nuối một trong chính là không có tham gia qua thi đại học. Hắn tại tinh anh hội tụ khoa máy tính cũng là người nổi bật, đại nhị còn không có kết thúc liền tại trên tạp chí phát biểu luận văn. Khương Daniel trong trường học càng nổi danh chút, bởi vì Khương Daniel tính cách sáng sủa, với ai đều có thể hoà mình, lại tại hội học sinh công việc, tiếp xúc người cũng nhiều.

Khác biệt hệ khác biệt niên cấp hai người, một cái nếu là không thích xã giao phải biết hay là rất khó khăn, lẫn nhau nghe nói danh tự cơ bản cũng là cuối cùng kết cục đã định, thật vừa đúng lúc hai tôn đại thần hay là nhận biết.

Đây chính là chúng ta gọi vận mệnh đồ vật, vận mệnh bắc cầu sứ giả gọi Hoàng Huyền.

Khương Daniel hay là sinh viên năm nhất thời điểm, khoa máy tính hội học sinh tại trù làm một lần luận đàn, Khương Daniel học trưởng Hoàng khiết cũng chính là lần này hoạt động người phụ trách mời cao trung bạn tốt nhiều năm từng Thánh Hựu đến chụp ảnh, nói là Ung Thánh Hựu chụp ảnh chụp đến lúc đó làm tuyên truyền ra đẩy tiễn hắn yên tâm nhất.

Mà ngày đó được an bài phụ trách tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hội trường cũng nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu quá trình, toàn quyền" ba bồi" người là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng đáng tin cậy niên đệ Khương Daniel.

Vận mệnh lần đầu tiên phát sinh tại máy tính hệ hệ cửa quán miệng. Vì diễn đàn mặc tây trang Khương Daniel đứng tại hệ trước quán chờ lấy, trông thấy một cái nam sinh, cao cao gầy teo, mặc màu đen vệ áo cùng quần jean cõng máy ảnh bao cúi đầu hướng hắn cái này vừa đi tới, liền đoán được đây là học trưởng mời tới lớn thợ quay phim, vội vàng nghênh đón.

"Xin hỏi là Ung Thánh Hựu học trưởng sao? Ta là Hoàng học trưởng phái tới tiếp ngươi tiến hội trường Khương Daniel, hắn hẳn là nói với ngươi", Khương Daniel bày ra tiêu chuẩn cẩu cẩu thức lễ nghi mỉm cười.

"Ừm, là ta", Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, giống như mới vừa rồi còn đắm chìm ở trong thế giới của mình bị Khương Daniel kéo về đến hiện thực.

Khương Daniel cái này mới nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, nguyên lai chỉ ở vòng bằng hữu nhìn thấy qua nữ sinh kích động tuyên cáo ngẫu nhiên gặp trộm chụp cao dán ảnh chụp, cái này còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy chân nhân HD.

Ung Thánh Hựu tóc cắt ngang trán thành phố khoác lên trước trán, con mắt giống nai con lại giống mèo con, nhìn đi vào giống như tiến vào thật sâu nước hồ nhưng lại trong trẻo, má trái còn có ba viên nốt ruồi cho gương mặt này bình thêm mấy phần phong tình, hẳn là phong tình đi, cùng chương trình ngôn ngữ liên hệ Khương Daniel giống như tìm không thấy tốt hơn từ để hình dung dạng này cảm giác vi diệu.

Khương Daniel ý thức được lại đinh xuống dưới có chút không lễ phép, nhanh chóng thu hồi ánh mắt, dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hệ quán ngồi thang máy lên lầu. Thang máy không gian nhỏ hẹp, đứng hai người lại còn rộng mở, nhưng chỉ đứng hai người không nói lời nào lại có chút xấu hổ.

"Ngươi là khoa máy tính sinh viên năm nhất?", mở miệng trước lại là bất thiện xã giao từng học dài, như quen thuộc tân sinh niên đệ còn đang xoắn xuýt một trăm loại mở ra nói chuyện phương thức bên trong cái kia một loại dễ dàng nhất cho đối phương lưu lại ấn tượng tốt. Daniel vội vàng trả lời, đại não lại bắt đầu vận chuyển, phát huy am hiểu nói chuyện trời đất bản sự, bắt đầu ném ra ngoài chủ đề.

Về sau Khương Daniel mới hiểu được đây là Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu, cho dù không thích xã giao, lại sẽ quan tâm tại bầu không khí lạnh lấy thời điểm tự động tiếp nhận bầu không khí người chế tạo nhân vật. Nhưng sau đến về sau Khương Daniel mới thật minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó xác thực không là đơn thuần muốn làm bầu không khí người chế tạo, mà là không tự chủ được muốn thân cận cái này cười lên đậu đậu mắt niên đệ.

Bọn hắn nói chuyện phiếm tiến hành thuận lợi đến kỳ lạ, Khương Daniel phát hiện trong truyền thuyết ít nói từng học dài nói chuyện phiếm kỳ thật phi thường thú vị, hắn ném ra ngạnh Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể tiếp được, có nhiều thứ nói chuyện hai người đều ngay lập tức sẽ cùng một chỗ cười to.

Hoàng thu pháp đến thông tri thợ quay phim chuẩn bị kỹ càng muốn mở màn thời điểm, nhìn thấy ý cười tràn ra con mắt thợ quay phim cùng Khương Daniel ngồi cùng một chỗ uống dâu tây sữa bò, cái cằm đều muốn rớt xuống bên trên. Thì thầm trong lòng các nữ sinh nói Khương Daniel cẩu cẩu tướng có lực tương tác không phải đóng, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể làm được.

"Học trưởng, thêm cái Wechat đi, lần sau muốn đi ngành kiến trúc hệ quán hai mươi bốn giờ mở ra tự học thất đuổi ddl liền dựa vào học trưởng", diễn đàn kết thúc Ung Thánh Hựu cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt chuyện qua chuẩn bị rời đi, Khương Daniel cầm điện thoại di động đuổi theo.

"Tốt", Ung Thánh Hựu phốc thử một tiếng bật cười, cầm ra tay cơ điều ra mã hai chiều.

Khương Daniel là ngâm nga bài hát cưỡi xe trở lại phòng ngủ, hắn cảm thấy mình vui vẻ sắp bay.

Đến phòng ngủ về sau, hắn một bên thả túi sách một bên kích động cùng bạn cùng phòng lý Mark cùng Phác Hữu Trấn nói, "Ta hôm nay nhận biết ngành kiến trúc cái kia đại danh đỉnh đỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu học trưởng, các ngươi biết đi, hắn thật rất có ý tứ, chúng ta thật rất tương thông" .

"Tốt, chúc mừng", khốn đến không được cũng không biết tại chúc mừng cái gì lý Mark từ cái màn giường bên trong thò đầu ra nói lại nằm xuống. Một bên chuyên tâm mã dấu hiệu Phác Hữu Trấn thì từ máy tính bên trong ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua kích động bạn cùng phòng, mặt không thay đổi lại đem đầu thấp xuống.

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm nhân loại bi hoan cũng không tương thông, ta vui vẻ các ngươi hiểu không được.

03 cầm tới Ung Thánh Hựu nick Wechat về sau, Khương Daniel liền thường thường gửi tin tức, hỏi chút mới sinh vấn đề, tỉ như nơi nào có thể làm giặt quần áo, tỉ như nơi nào in ấn tư liệu rẻ nhất, tỉ như cái nào phòng ăn ma lạt hương nồi món ngon nhất, xưng hô cũng từ học trưởng biến thành Thánh Hựu ca

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhất nhất kiên nhẫn giải đáp: Hai nhà ăn dưới mặt đất có thể làm giặt quần áo, một nhà ăn hạ nơi đó in ấn tư liệu rẻ nhất, căn tin số 3 ma lạt hương nồi món ngon nhất.

Nghe nói căn tin số 3 ma lạt hương nồi ăn ngon Khương Daniel nhanh chóng hồi phục Wechat: "Người học trưởng kia thứ năm giữa trưa chúng ta cùng một chỗ căn tin số 3 ma lạt hương nồi? Nếu như ngươi không có lớp ngữ buổi chiều cùng một chỗ bên trên tự học?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cách màn hình đều có thể cảm nhận được đối diện đứa bé kia nhảy cẫng, hắn nghĩ thật đúng là cùng mình hoàn toàn tương phản giàu có sinh cơ, không khỏi bật cười, về cái "Tốt" .

Tại hưởng qua trường học mỗi cái phòng ăn bún thập cẩm cay, mỗi cái phòng ăn ma lạt hương nồi, mỗi cái ăn đường mì thịt bò thịt bò bún gạo về sau, Khương Daniel thuận lợi đem cùng mình cùng nhau ăn cơm một lên bên trên tự học biến thành đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói uống nước đồng dạng tự nhiên sự tình.

Có lẽ là bởi vì quá phận hợp chụp, Khương Daniel liền dễ dàng như vậy tiến vào từng Thánh Hựu thường ngày, tuỳ tiện đến đối một cái mạn nhiệt hình nhân cách đến nói quá dễ dàng.

Thời gian dần qua đồng học, luôn có thể trông thấy sinh viên năm nhất bên trong gây chú ý vai rộng Khương đại soái ca cùng đại nhị có chòm sao từng đại soái ca cùng một chỗ cưỡi xe, cùng một chỗ tự học, cùng uống dâu tây sữa bò —— từ lần trước diễn đàn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu uống dâu tây sữa bò sẽ lộ ra thỏa mãn hơi cười thời điểm, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cơm đều sẽ mang lên hai bình dâu tây sữa bò, tổng chi như hình với bóng.

Nếu như ngươi hỏi đồng học, ở nơi nào có thể tìm tới từng Thánh Hựu, bọn hắn sẽ nói cho ngươi biết tìm Khương Daniel.

04 từ thời gian bọt biển bên trong ngẫu nhiên gạt ra nước Ung Thánh Hựu ra sân trường đi chụp ảnh, mới tới A trên chợ đại học Khương Daniel cũng cùng theo, lấy tên đẹp "Đi theo thánh ca tiến một bước giải A thành phố nhân văn tự nhiên phong quang", kì thực là hiểu rõ A thành phố các nơi mỹ thực.

"Đã có thể chơi lại có thể ăn đồ ăn ngon lại có thể cùng Thánh Hựu ca ở cùng một chỗ, không phải tam toàn kỳ mỹ sao?", Khương Daniel như là tán thưởng mình tham gia loại này xuất hành sáng suốt.

Hai người đi tại A thành phố phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, một người cầm một chuỗi đường hồ lô, hứng thú nói chuyện đến đông kéo tây kéo cũng không có cái gì không thể nói chuyện, trò chuyện lên chưa hình tượng cũng không cố vấn tại trên đường cái khua tay dậm chân cũng có; có khi lại trầm mặc bên đường đi, thần du vũ trụ, một câu đều không có, nhưng không còn có lần thứ nhất tại giữa thang máy như vậy xấu hổ. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm máy ảnh bắt giữ mèo bò bên trên tường đỏ thời điểm, Khương Daniel liền chuyển ở trên bày ra mua thất thải máy xay gió nhìn chằm chằm mèo hoặc nhìn chằm chằm nhìn chằm chằm mèo người, lại hoặc là đi vòng vòng có cái gì ăn ngon mua về chia ăn . Khương Daniel bị hàng vỉa hè hấp dẫn ánh mắt muốn nhìn cái ly kỳ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền dừng lại đến chờ hắn.

Có thể câu nhiều trầm mặc cũng thoải mái mà ở cùng một chỗ đáng quý, Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ sinh ra một loại lão phu lão thê cảm giác, lập tức lắc đầu cười, nghĩ thầm linh hồn bạn lữ cũng coi như bạn lữ.

Hai người cũng không có cái gì thời gian khái niệm, hai người đói bụng tìm ăn ngon phòng ăn hoặc cửa hàng nhỏ tử ăn như gió cuốn, cảm giác ăn tận hứng chơi tận hứng chụp tận hứng, liền về học trường học, không đuổi kịp mạt ban tàu điện ngầm liền đi trở về đi.

Khương Daniel còn sẽ đoạt giúp Ung Thánh Hựu cõng máy ảnh bao, bởi vì hắn thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy từng Thánh Hựu quá gầy, máy ảnh bao có đem hắn ca cho đè sập khả năng, liền cố gắng đem tướng

Cơ bao cõng quá khứ. Từng Thánh Hựu không tranh nổi, đỏ mặt lên bĩu cô POP, "Tốt xấu ta cũng cao như vậy, làm sao có thể ngay cả cái máy ảnh bao đều vác không nổi" .

Ý thức được thích sắc Thánh Hựu thời điểm, Khương Daniel mới rõ ràng chính mình lúc ấy chủ động nghĩ cõng máy ảnh bao tâm tình, đại khái thích một người chính là có thể giúp hắn làm đều muốn giúp hắn làm, đối phương ở trong mắt mình không gì làm không được nhưng lại khắp nơi cần muốn bảo vệ.

Hữu nghị cùng tình yêu chất biến không biết phát sinh ở cái kia một khắc, nhưng có một ngày cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra sau trở lại phòng ngủ, Phác Hữu Trấn để cho mình thu vừa thu lại cười ngây ngô, Khương Daniel mới ý thức tới từ mình lâm vào tình yêu.

Nghĩ lại tới gần một điểm, muốn chiếm hữu toàn bộ, muốn vì hắn Trích Tinh tinh trích nguyệt sáng tình yêu.

05 kỳ thật tại ba cửa phòng ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel, nhưng cấp tốc thu hồi ánh mắt đi ra.

Bọn hắn chuẩn bị đã khá nhiều lời muốn nói, lại tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thời điểm lần thứ hai sinh ra khiếp ý, chạy trốn. Hắn sợ đối mặt đẹp Niel chán ghét, cùng Khương Daniel qua một cái học kỳ có lẽ không thích hắn chuyện này.

Mà lần thứ nhất khiếp ý là tại Khương Daniel tỏ tình thời điểm, hắn chạy trốn, vừa trốn liền là một học kỳ.

Tỏ tình sáng ngày thứ hai năm điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đổi ký về nhà vé máy bay chạy nạn tựa như đi sân bay. Hắn đoán được nếu như chậm một chút nữa đi, hắn nhất định sẽ tại phòng ngủ dưới lầu đụng phải chờ hắn Khương Daniel. Quả nhiên, Hoàng phiếm phát Wechat cho hắn nói buổi sáng nhìn thấy Đan Ni ngươi tại hắn phòng ngủ dưới lầu chờ hắn, nghe nói hắn sau khi về nhà mặt trắng bệch.

Ung Thánh Hựu coi là khoảng cách sẽ để hắn tỉnh táo, nhưng là tưởng niệm lại gấp bội điên cuồng quấn quanh lấy hắn, hắn giống như so hắn nghĩ càng thích Khương Daniel. Ở nước Anh thời điểm, từng Thánh Hựu tại trong sân trường nhìn thấy đám tình nhân cười cười nói nói, nhìn thấy đám tình nhân tay trong tay, nhìn thấy đám tình nhân tại trên bãi cỏ hôn nồng nhiệt, đều sẽ nhớ tới Khương Daniel. Hắn muốn cùng Khương Daniel cũng giống những này tình lữ đồng dạng ở sân trường yêu đương, ngồi tại trên ghế dài, nằm tại Khương Daniel trên đùi phơi nắng, nghe hắn giảng hắn gặp phải chuyện lý thú. Hắn lại sợ nghe được trong nước truyền đến Khương Daniel cùng người khác cùng một chỗ tin tức, hắn đã không cách nào đem hắn tâm mới hảo hảo khóa, thản nhưng làm bằng hữu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, thường thường đầy trong đầu đều là Khương Daniel khẩn thiết mà nhìn xem hắn "Thánh Hựu ca, ta thích ngươi, rất thích ngươi, thật rất thích ngươi, ngươi có thể làm bạn trai ta sao?" . Hắn nghĩ đến người hắn thích nóng bỏng tâm sẽ không tự giác câu lên mỉm cười, thế nhưng là một giây sau lại lâm vào không biết làm sao.

Hắn làm như thế nào đáp lại dạng này sáng tỏ thành khẩn con mắt, người hắn thích sáng tỏ thành khẩn mắt

06 chiến thắng toán học dũng khí tại hai chuyện bên trên đối Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hợp.

Kiện thứ nhất là nhảy cầu, kiện thứ hai là yêu đương. Cái trước bởi vì hắn sợ độ cao, cái sau bởi vì hắn sợ hãi tình yêu, hai loại sợ hãi hắn đều che giấu rất tốt.

Tình yêu gương mặt là dạng gì đây này? Nếu để cho Ung Thánh Hựu đến trả lời, hắn sẽ nói cho ngươi biết tình yêu để mặt người mục xấu xí. Tình yêu để người lòng tham, để người tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu, để người có lòng đố kỵ, để người đối thân mật người hoài nghi, để người không như chính mình. Hắn biết phàm nhân như hắn, những tâm tình này một khi yêu đương đều trốn không thoát, thậm chí khả năng dã man phát sinh. Thế nhưng là luyến yêu xấu chính là ở chỗ ngươi bởi vì đối phương lộ ra hỏng bét khuôn mặt, lại khả năng làm cho đối phương phiền chán, bởi vậy mất đi đối phương.

Hắn sợ hãi kết quả như vậy, xé lấy mặt nạ xuống sau đó đối phương lại chạy trốn hoặc trở nên ứng phó. Không bằng không lôi kéo, không va chạm, an phận làm cả một đời bằng hữu, tốt xấu lâu dài.

Liền xem như hắn đối yêu đương nan đề trốn tránh đi, trốn tránh mặc dù có thể hổ thẹn lại hữu dụng, làm đà điểu lại cùng người khác có liên can gì. Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel xuất hiện, hắn núp ở trong vỏ không có bảo hộ đến từ mình, cũng tổn thương không muốn thương tổn người.

Khương Daniel cũng không có nhìn lầm, tỏ tình lúc Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt có rõ ràng trách cứ, còn có thất vọng, hắn đang trách hắn đánh vỡ bọn hắn thật dài thật lâu làm bằng hữu khả năng, cũng đang trách hắn đem mình nói ra mình cho mình xác định thoải mái dễ chịu khu, liền như là lấy ép buộc tư thái để rùa đen đem đầu từ trong vỏ vươn ra.

07 tại về nước trước, từng Thánh Hựu bồi cùng nhau trao đổi bằng hữu đi nhảy cầu. Hắn nghĩ đối tình yêu sợ sợ chiến thắng không được, kia cũng nên chiến thắng đối không trung sợ hãi đi.

Hắn đứng tại nhảy cầu đài lúc, hai chân ngăn không được phát run, cũng không dám nhìn xuống. Hắn đột nhiên hi vọng Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh hắn, tựa như trong trường học hắn tại bên cạnh mình đồng dạng, hắn cảm giác phải như thế hắn liền sẽ không sợ sệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng không thành công nhảy cầu, hắn đứng tại bên cạnh muốn nhảy thời điểm liền bắt đầu buồn nôn

Hắn nghĩ, chứng sợ độ cao khả năng đời này đều chiến thắng không được, nhưng hắn có chiến thắng đối tình yêu sợ hãi lòng tin.

Hắn muốn trở về ở trước mặt cùng người kia nói rõ ràng.

08 quá tam ba bận, Ung Thánh Hựu khuyên bảo mình, hắn nghĩ hắn không thể lại chạy trốn lần thứ ba.

Thế là hắn lấy hết dũng khí đi đến khoa máy tính hệ cửa quán miệng chờ Khương Daniel, nhưng khi hắn nhìn đến Khương Daniel cùng một cái nam sinh vừa nói vừa cười đi tới lúc, hắn lại muốn chạy trốn chạy

Hắn không biết trong bảy tháng này, Khương Daniel bên người có hay không người khác. Hắn ngay cả đặt câu hỏi dũng khí đều không có, hắn sợ hãi giải được Khương Daniel bên người đã có người khác sự thật này . Hắn đã khắc chế không được thích, không cam tâm chỉ làm bằng hữu, chiếm hữu dây leo đã điên cuồng lan tràn. Nhưng hắn lại khả năng bởi vì nhất thời sợ hãi không làm được bằng hữu, cũng không làm được luyến người, hắn không còn dám tưởng tượng.

"Thánh Hựu ca", ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu dao động không chừng phải chăng rời đi thời điểm, Khương Daniel vội vàng hướng hắn chạy tới, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh địa, bắt lấy cánh tay của hắn, "Ngươi tìm ta sao?"

"Ta. . .", Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời này ánh mắt lại tại Khương Daniel cùng vừa rồi tại bên cạnh hắn kia cái nam sinh ở giữa bay tới bay lui.

"Kia là bạn học ta", Khương Daniel xem hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt vội vàng giải thích, sinh sợ Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu lầm

"A, ta không phải ý tứ kia", Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh trang trấn định, treo lấy một trái tim cuối cùng tại để xuống, lão thiên gia còn chừa cho hắn hi vọng, để hắn có thể lại cố gắng một lần

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi tìm đến ta là có chuyện sao?", Khương Daniel bắt đầu khẩn trương.

"Ừm. . . Ta là chưa nói xin lỗi, cái kia đêm hôm đó. . . Ta", từng Thánh Hựu bởi vì khẩn trương nói chuyện ấp a ấp úng.

"A. . . Không có việc gì, vậy chúng ta có thể làm về bằng hữu sao", Khương Daniel ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm, cho là mình đã chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt đợi tại bằng hữu vị trí bên trên, lại phát hiện nói ra vẫn còn có chút khổ sở, "Coi như ta không nói gì qua, chúng ta còn giống như trước đồng dạng "

"Ta không muốn làm cái gì bằng hữu", từng Thánh Hựu đột nhiên kiên định nhìn về phía Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi. . . Ngươi nói cái gì?", một giây trước còn đang chờ bị phát thẻ người tốt Khương Daniel hiển nhiên mộng.

"Ta nói, ta không muốn làm cái gì bằng hữu", từng Thánh Hựu đề cao mấy phần âm lượng, giống như là tại dùng lực khí toàn thân nói chuyện, tay nắm thành quả đấm, "Daniel, ngươi nghe ta nói, không muốn đuổi ta đi. Ta không phải vì cự tuyệt ngươi nói xin lỗi, ta là vì mình nhát gan cự tuyệt ngươi xin lỗi. Ta rất sợ yêu đương, ngươi biết không? Ta cảm thấy mình không có năng lực xử lý cái này dạng quan hệ thân mật, ta sợ mình trở nên rất tồi tệ sau đó bị ngươi chán ghét. Thế nhưng là lần này ta không muốn làm cái gì bằng hữu, Daniel, ta thích ngươi, ta muốn cùng ngươi yêu đương, ta nghĩ thử đi ứng phó cái vấn đề khó khăn này. Ta không nghĩ mất đi ngươi, có thể hay không lại cho ta một lần cơ hội?"

"Ngươi đồ ngốc này", Khương Daniel hốc mắt đều đỏ, đi hướng trước đem Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển vào trong ngực, đau lòng xoa mình luyến tóc người, "Ung Thánh Hựu, không cần phải sợ, ta ở đây. Chúng ta đều là lần đầu tiên tới trên thế giới này, liên quan tới quan hệ thân mật chúng ta đều là người mới học, làm không tốt hay là đương nhiên, chúng ta còn có thời gian rất dài. Đàm luyến yêu không phải ngươi chuyện riêng, là hai chúng ta sự tình "

Từng Thánh Hựu nghĩ, tình yêu nhảy cầu trên đài, hắn cũng có sợ cao chứng, nhưng là nếu như Khương Daniel ở bên người, cầm tay của hắn, hắn không sợ nhảy xuống.

Fin.


	215. Chapter 215

Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất có chút không bình thường.

Xưa nay không tại cp kinh doanh bên trong chủ động, thậm chí đối với cái này có chút bài xích người, đột nhiên bắt đầu tung cho mình tại ống kính trước sau đối với hắn các loại rõ ràng không rõ ràng tiểu động tác; lần thứ nhất tại quan cà đổi mới hai người xem xét chính là cố ý bày chụp, có thể xưng tình lữ ảnh chân dung làm quái từ chụp, thậm chí tại album mới ký bán sẽ lên, từng Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu chủ động cầm chơi ngẫu cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa

Không vui sao?

Không, đương nhiên thích, thích đến không được.

Chỉ là hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đây là sự thực tại đáp lại mình hay là vẻn vẹn tại trấn an phấn nhìn; làm bạn cùng phòng hắn đương nhiên biết một chút xã cho Ung Thánh Hựu tương lai thiết kế, cho nên hắn không biết sân khấu cùng màn ảnh ở giữa khoảng cách sẽ sẽ không để cho bọn hắn cuối cùng biến thành lẫn nhau khó mà nhớ lại cũ bằng hữu; hắn lại không dám đi cược, không dám cầm còn sót lại thời gian đi cược, không dám cầm ngày mai đi cược, lại không dám cầm nếu như một người hữu tâm một người vô ý sau quãng đời còn lại biến thành người lạ

Đi cược.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang cáo biệt.

Cái kia đã yên lặng hơn một năm, hậu tố là Fantagio từ rương, gần nhất bắt đầu dần dần sinh động; Produce trong lúc đó lâm thời mang theo mình F xã người đại diện ca ca cũng bắt đầu chiếm cứ thông tin phần mềm hàng phía trước: Giải trí trang web bắt đầu truyền bá mình sắp biểu diễn phim truyền hình tin tức, mà trên thực tế, kịch bản cùng thử sức cũng hoàn toàn chính xác đã bắt đầu lấp đầy vì số không nhiều trống không thời gian: Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng minh bạch, năm 2018 một khi kết thúc, nghĩ lại đứng lên sân khấu, sợ là chỉ có thể tại cuối năm trao giải quý.

Diễn viên.

Không chờ mong sao?

Dĩ nhiên không phải, diễn viên một mực là Ung Thánh Hựu mộng tưởng.

Nhưng là đại khái không phải người kia.

Người kia thuộc về sân khấu, thuộc về đèn chiếu, thuộc về ngàn vạn người điên cuồng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phỏng đoán Khương Daniel đại khái là thích mình, bởi vì người kia nhìn mình trong ánh mắt luôn luôn lóe nhảy cẫng hào quang, bởi vì chính mình chợt có sa sút thời điểm cái kia người kiểu gì cũng sẽ đưa tới cánh tay, bởi vì hai người ở giữa để chính bọn hắn đều kinh ngạc cao độ ăn ý... Nhưng là những cái kia ôm, những cái kia vô ý thức ỷ lại, những cái kia soulmate tuyên bố, dùng chí thân hảo hữu ở giữa thích cùng thân mật để giải thích, giống như cũng không có gì vấn đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu trượt điện thoại di động bên trong đoàn thể chụp ảnh chung, trương này hắn tiếp lấy Đại Huy, tấm kia hắn ôm tại ương, khe khẽ thở dài.

Tình yêu nơi nào là chuyện dễ dàng như vậy.

02.

Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm đem mình đối Khương Daniel tiếp xúc thân mật "Dung túng" nhận làm là một trận tận thế cuồng hoan.

Hắn một bên tích lũy ngọt ngào, một bên nuốt đắng chát, một mặt hưởng thụ thân cận, một mặt chuẩn bị cách đừng.

Từ khi một lần cuối cùng trở về bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu không né nữa, thậm chí bắt đầu chủ động tại ống kính trước cùng Khương Daniel thân mật, từ tống nghệ tiết mục lời thật lòng, đến ký bán sẽ lên làm quái chơi đùa, lại đến lễ trao giải trên đài dưới đài tấp nập hỗ động

Hắn tại làm càn mình, tựa như là dự định ngày mai bắt đầu ăn uống điều độ giảm béo người hôm nay kiểu gì cũng sẽ thả tứ đất nhiều ăn một chút đồng dạng; tại cái kia đưa mắt mong muốn điểm cuối cùng trước đó, hắn không muốn buông tha bất kỳ lần nào có thể quang minh chính đại cùng Khương Daniel thân mật cơ hội.

Mặc kệ Khương Daniel là có hay không tâm, chí ít Ung Thánh Hựu mình thực lòng.

Trong điện thoại di động ảnh chụp còn tại vô ý thức tiếp tục hoạt động lên, rốt cục dừng ở có chút đặc biệt một trương phía trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ, ngày đó là tháng 12 ngày đầu tiên, trong tấm ảnh Khương Daniel vòng lên hai tay đem mình chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực, mà hắn cũng khó được ỷ lại cả người dựa vào tại cái kia trên thân người.

Lúc kia hắn đã mới vừa khóc, hoặc là nói bọn hắn đã mới vừa khóc. Lúc đầu nên là làm người hân vui được thưởng, điệp gia bên trên gần ngay trước mắt ly biệt, ngạnh sinh sinh đem mười một người đều cái này phải đỏ cả vành mắt; Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ ngày đó hậu trường, mười một người tốp năm tốp ba ôm thành đoàn, riêng phần mình an ủi lẫn nhau cảm xúc.

Khương Daniel lúc kia đem hắn ôm thật chặt, hắn nói, ca, ngươi đừng khóc.

Ấm áp chất lỏng lại rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy.

03.

Sau cùng buổi hòa nhạc trước đó vừa vặn có một lần ngày lễ, các thành viên ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau riêng phần mình về nhà; tựa như Produce trận chung kết đêm hôm đó sẽ vô ý thức trong đám người tìm kiếm mẹ mẹ nó thân ảnh như thế, lúc này tựa hồ chỉ có nhà người mới có thể làm cho người ta cảm thấy nhất là ủi thiếp cảm giác an toàn.

Trong nhà có một cái rút, bên trong là mụ mụ cẩn thận đảm bảo liên quan tới hắn các loại đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là ở trong đó nhìn thấy bọn hắn xuất đạo album.

Thế là hắn lại nghĩ tới đến bọn hắn đếm ngược năm 2017 ngày mùng 7 tháng 8 kia đoạn thời gian.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ bọn hắn mười một người đi vào cái kia hoàn toàn không gọi được xa hoa ký túc xá, vây quanh một cái thang lầu đều có thể kích động nửa ngày dáng vẻ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ mình cùng Khương Daniel ngẫu hứng diễn kia một đoạn "Romy từng cùng Dan lệ lá " tình cảnh kịch dáng vẻ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ mình tránh ở gầm giường thành công đem đội trưởng dọa rơi nửa cái mạng dáng vẻ, còn có Khương Daniel vừa vào cửa liền tự động bị hù dọa dáng vẻ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ hắn cùng Khương Daniel nghiêm trang đối ống kính đọc lên "Ongniel is science", sau khi đọc xong lại riêng phần mình ngượng ngùng buồn cười dáng vẻ.

Lúc kia bọn hắn nhếch lên đến khóe miệng giống như vĩnh viễn không rơi xuống nổi, mỗi ngày tâm tình đều là nhảy cẫng, tựa như ngày 23 tháng 7 thu đoàn vân ngày ấy, coi như mây đen trải rộng bầu trời tro tối, trong mắt bọn hắn, cũng rất giống toàn bộ thế giới đều lóe ngọc lục bảo hào quang.

Lúc kia bọn hắn luôn luôn hận không thể một ngày có thể xé toang hai trang lịch ngày, tốt nhất có thể ngồi lên cỗ máy thời gian lập tức tiến nhanh đến chính thức xuất đạo kia một giây đồng hồ.

Khi đó thời gian sao có thể trôi qua chậm như vậy đâu.

Hiện tại thời gian tại sao lại có thể chạy nhanh như vậy đâu.

Là nhất sau một album quay chụp chân dung thời điểm, không biết là vị nào người sắp đặt viên đưa ra phục khắc xuất đạo album ý nghĩ.

Không thể không nói, làm từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền ước định kết thúc thời gian hạn định đoàn mà nói, cái này thật là cái không sai thiết kế; tại lúc kết thúc đi bắt chước bắt đầu dáng vẻ, tựa như một vòng tròn, cuối cùng được đầu đuôi tương liên.

Chỉ là chuyện này đối với bọn hắn mà nói quá tàn nhẫn. Bọn hắn dựa theo ngay lúc đó vị trí ngồi, Khương Daniel liền ở trong tay phải của hắn; thợ quay phim tại máy ảnh đằng sau hô hào "Cười một cái", chỗ lấy mỗi người đều như thế cố gắng cong lên khóe miệng đi bắt chước ngay lúc đó bộ dáng một

Nhưng là trong lòng mỗi người cũng đều hiểu, bọn hắn rốt cuộc không thể quay về.

04.

Khương Daniel ngồi xếp bằng ở phòng khách đùa mèo, Khương mụ mụ ngay tại phòng ăn cho hắn đóng gói có thể là một lần cuối cùng mang cho mười một người thức nhắm, tại buồn rầu lấy thả một bình hay là bình cá bánh thời điểm tự nhủ lẩm bẩm, "Thánh Hựu có phải là thích ăn cái này tới?"

Khương Daniel bởi vì lời này giật mình trong chốc lát, lại cúi đầu ầm ầm đùa hắn mèo, miệng bên trong nói nhỏ không biết đang nói cái gì.

"Niel?"

"Daniel?"

"Khương Daniel?" "Ừm. . . Ừm! ? Mẹ, làm sao rồi?"

"Daniel," Khương mụ mụ đứng đang trêu chọc tán mà Khương Daniel trước mặt, nhẹ nhàng thán khẩu khí, "Niel, ngươi lại tại tìm vật thay thế."

Khi Khương Daniel hay là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, hắn rất thích một con màu trắng gấu bắc cực chơi ngẫu, nhưng là lúc đó đã hiểu chuyện tiểu nam hài nhìn mình chằm chằm thích nhất đồ chơi, tay còn là chỉ hướng một cái khác giá cả chỉ có một phần ba màu nâu nhỏ có thể,

"Mụ mụ mua cho ta cái này đi "

Nhưng là tiểu hài tử tâm sự làm sao lừa qua ánh mắt của mẫu thân, Khương mụ mụ ngồi xổm xuống lấy bình nhìn con của mình, nàng chỉ chỉ con kia màu trắng gấu bắc cực,

"Chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện thích cái này đúng hay không?"

9 tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, lại lắc đầu.

"Mụ mụ có thể cho ngươi mua cái này gấu bắc cực," Khương mụ mụ mỉm cười nhìn xem níu lấy mình góc áo nam hài, "Nhưng là mùa xuân đến trước khi đến Nghĩa Kiện đều không có món đồ chơi mới, chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện nguyện ý sao?"

Nam hài con mắt nháy mắt phát sáng lên, nhếch môi cười, lộ ra hai viên thỏ con răng,

"Nguyện ý! ! !"

"Vậy liền đúng," Khương mụ mụ đi con kia màu trắng gấu bắc cực con rối lấy xuống hảo hảo giao đến nam hài trong tay, "Nghĩa Kiện a, thích liền là ưa thích, không muốn tìm vật thay thế.

Hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ.

9 tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích màu trắng gấu bắc cực lại không có ý tứ cùng mụ mụ mở miệng, tại là liền sẽ muốn mua màu nâu gấu nhỏ cùng màu trắng cẩu cẩu, cái này giống nó hình dạng, cái kia giống màu sắc của nó.

23 tuổi Khương Daniel thích Ung Thánh Hựu lại lấy hết dũng khí đi thổ lộ, thế là liền sẽ nghĩ dưỡng tốt nhiều con mèo, đây chỉ có hắn ôn nhu con mắt, cái kia chỉ có hắn đáng yêu thân ảnh

Ta liều mạng muốn tìm tìm ngươi vật thay thế, cuối cùng chỉ là phát hiện, ngươi trong lòng ta không thể thay

Thay mặt.

05.

"Mẹ, có thể đưa ta đi nhà ga sao?"

"Ngươi muốn bây giờ đi về?" Khương mụ mụ ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ treo trên tường, lại nhìn một chút con của mình, "Ngồi xe lửa?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel đáp phải khẳng định, trong lòng lại giống làm chuyện bậy hài tử đồng dạng thớt , chờ đợi lấy mẫu thân thẩm phán.

Khương mụ mụ cuối cùng chỉ là đứng dậy phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, "Đi thôi, hành lý mình cầm."

06.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại túc xá thời điểm,11 tầng chỉ có một mình hắn.

Chịu trách nhiệm đội trưởng kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại mười một người group chat bên trong thu thập mọi người đến thời gian, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu biết, Khương Daniel chuyến bay tại giữa trưa ngày thứ hai đến.

Hắn nằm tại thuộc về mình giường trên, không có tồn tại cảm thấy có chút lạnh, thế là hắn đem Khương Daniel luôn luôn ôm ngủ con kia rõ ràng có thể vớt lên tới đón trong ngực.

Cái này hiển nhiên không phải cái gì lựa chọn tốt, hô hấp ở giữa đều là Khương Daniel khí tức, cái này khiến hắn nhớ hắn hơn.

Đột nhiên rất muốn cùng người kia nói chút gì, nhưng là mở ra hai người khung chít chát hắn lại phạm lo, lật qua lật lại mấy câu đưa vào lại xóa bỏ, xóa bỏ lại đưa vào; Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, đưa di động ném qua một bên, có chút buồn nản hái loạn tóc của mình

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là, Khương Daniel giờ phút này đang ngồi ở meo meo tiêu trên xe lửa, con mắt một sai không sai mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn cùng từng Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm giao diện đỉnh "Đối phương ngay tại đưa vào . . ."

Khương Daniel xiết chặt nắm đấm, hắn cảm thấy, hắn khả năng cược đúng rồi.

Khương Daniel tại mở hướng Seoul trên xe lửa chống lại bối rối, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai người bọn họ hai tầng trên giường đánh mất giấc ngủ.

Số báo biển số Apeach số Khương Daniel đều vô dụng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát lấy ra điện thoại di động ngay cả nối liền mình máy ảnh, bắt đầu lật xem thẻ nhớ ảnh chụp.

Hắn kỳ thật chụp rất nhiều Khương Daniel, đủ loại Khương Daniel. Hắn từng trương liếc nhìn, đầy trong đầu đều là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ trải qua tất cả nháy mắt.

Trương này là bọn hắn đi chứng nhận tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng ngày ấy, bọn hắn lại một lần tại mùa hè ban đêm chạy ra biển người mãnh liệt trạm xe lửa;

Trương này là tại nước Mỹ thời điểm, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tại trời xanh mây trắng cùng dưới ánh mặt trời, giẫm lên trượt tấm hát ca;

Trương này là bọn hắn tại chuẩn bị cuối cùng một album thời điểm, Khương Daniel đối hắn kính đầu, so một cái soái khí cái kéo tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng khó khăn thân siêu.

Cũng chính là lúc này, Khương Daniel điện thoại đột ngột đánh vào đến, dọa đến ngay tại mắt chát chát mũi chua Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút đưa di động ném tới dưới giường đi.

Hắn ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa tay phải có chút run rẩy, không biết là bởi vì kích động hay là bởi vì gấp

Trương.

07.

"Dan, Daniel?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt tại đỏ bừng trong hốc mắt đảo quanh nhưng là hắn đã không biết, bối rối bên trong mặc Khương Daniel quần nhưng là hắn cũng không đoái hoài tới, hắn nắm lên chìa khóa xe cơ hồ là lảo đảo chạy ra ngoài cửa

"Ta đi đón ngươi "

08.

"Dan, Daniel?"

"Ca," Khương Daniel tay bị tháng mười hai đông lạnh cơ hồ muốn mất đi tri giác, trong bầu trời đêm đột nhiên phiêu khởi mùa đông này tuyết đầu mùa, hắn cầm di động há miệng run rẩy mở miệng:

"Ta tại Seoul đứng "

-FIN


	216. Chapter 216

100c thuộc về ta

Tội cũng thuộc về ta

Yêu thuộc về bọn hắn

Văn by đỏ rực Giáng Sinh vớ

Fall in love with your deep dark sin.

101

Không có người quy định huynh đệ phải làm thế nào yêu nhau, nhưng tóm lại không phải Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh phạm dạng này.

Ung Thánh Hựu dạng chân tại Khương Daniel thân thượng, hạ thân phun ra nuốt vào lấy Khương Daniel âm hành. Hắn thể lực không tính rất tốt, tính sự tình chủ đạo phương như thế nào cũng không tới phiên hắn, nhưng mỗi lần Khương Daniel một câu "Giáo dục đệ đệ không phải là ca ca chức trách sao?", hắn liền sẽ "Kiên trì ngồi lên, đem đệ đệ cự vật từng ngụm nuốt hết, sau đó tại xụi lơ trước đó bị Khương Daniel đè lại dưới thân thể.

Khương Daniel thể lực liền tốt nhiều lắm, điên lên hoàn toàn không có cố kỵ, hắn giống nhỏ chó đồng dạng liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt chòm sao, hạ thân dùng sức thẳng tiến, mỗi một lần đều có thể nặng nề mà mài đến hoa tâm.

Bọn hắn không còn là tiểu hài tử, lại so bất cứ lúc nào cũng còn muốn dính chặt. Tứ chi quấn giao phảng phất | Phật hợp hai làm một, lên chập trùng Phục Linh hồn đều nặng chồng lên nhau.

Bọn hắn làm mất lẫn nhau quá lâu, chỉ có tính tình yêu mới có thể an tâm.

Sau đó sa vào ở lưng đức đầm lầy bên trong.

02

"Đây là loạn luân."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói những lời này, hắn cùng Khương Daniel vừa mới làm xong lần thứ nhất yêu.

Trước đó bọn hắn đều chưa từng có người khác, nam nữ đều không có. Hai cái không có trải qua nghiệm mao đầu tiểu tử tìm tòi hơn phân nửa đêm, lại đau lại thoải mái, không tính là gì tuyệt diệu tính yêu thể nghiệm, nhưng cũng không tính quá tệ.

Xong việc sau Ung Thánh Hựu không đầu không đuôi giảng câu nói này, làm đều làm xong, thời cơ không trùng hợp còn có chút mất hứng.

Nhưng hắn chính là thuận miệng nói, kỳ thật hai người đều không chút để ý.

Khương Daniel đem hắn nhận lấy, hôn một chút khóe miệng của hắn.

"Ca quan tâm sao?"

"Ta chỉ để ý ngươi."

103

"Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới thật lâu, nếu như tìm được Khương Daniel, hắn sẽ như thế nào.

Vừa mới bắt đầu hắn nói với mình, nhất định phải hung hăng mắng hắn dừng lại, vì một cái nhỏ bóng da "Liền chạy loạn, cũng quá không khiến người ta bớt lo. Mắng xong sau lại cho một bao kẹo mềm cùng một cái ôm, nói cho hắn trở về liền tốt.

Về sau ngay cả đánh chửi cũng không nỡ, chỉ tưởng tượng thôi đều không nỡ. Bọn hắn tách ra quá lâu, chỉ còn linh hồn cộng hưởng tưởng niệm.

Đến cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình chỉ cấp một cái ôm quá mức các âm, hắn ở trong lòng "Yên lặng cầu nguyện, nếu để cho hắn tìm tới Khương Daniel, hắn cái gì đều nguyện ý vì hắn làm.

104

Khương Daniel không phải một cái lòng tham người.

Giáo hội cô nhi viện có nhiều như vậy hài tử muốn nuôi, có thể ăn no cũng đã là rất may mắn sự tình, Khương Daniel rất thỏa mãn.

Hắn duy nhất nguyện nghĩ chính là tìm tới ca ca của mình, vừa mới bắt đầu là bởi vì nhìn xem cô nhi viện cái khác hoà mình hài tử trong lòng vắng vẻ, nghĩ đến ca ca tại liền tốt. Về sau cùng những hài tử khác nhóm thân quen, hắn cũng chưa từng đình chỉ tưởng niệm.

Tưởng niệm rót thành tưởng niệm, để hắn ngày đêm cầu nguyện, không thấy tinh tinh liền ngủ không ngon giấc.

Thân thể bọn họ bên trong chảy xuống đồng dạng huyết dịch, giống như là căn nguyên bị phân lưu, độc lập lại không hết

Cả.

Bọn hắn là huynh đệ, là cắt không ngừng mệnh mạch, là linh hồn bị cắt chém thành hai nửa, tìm không đến đối phương liền ăn ngủ không yên.

105

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó từ trên lầu ngã xuống qua một lần, Khương Daniel vì cơ tiền thuốc men đi "Càn quét băng đảng quyền, bị bưng lấy cái mặt mũi bầm dập, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tỉnh sau trông thấy hắn bộ này dạng tử hận không thể lại đánh cho hắn một trận.

Chung quy là không bỏ được, mà lại chính hắn cũng áy náy.

Hắn một mực cũng làm không được ca ca, duy nhất một lần đến giúp Khương Daniel, lại để cho mình đệ đệ so hắn còn thống khổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ hắn đánh thức lúc, Khương Daniel vốn nên hăng hái mặt chỉ còn đốt | tụy, hốc mắt đỏ lên, âm trầm giống chỉ chó nhà có tang. Phát hiện hắn sau khi tỉnh lại kinh hỉ hai "Giây, còn lại tất cả đều là cuốn tới phẫn nộ.

"Ngươi có như vậy thiếu tiền sao?"

Đột như mà đến lên án làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất ủy khuất,

"Ta chỉ là muốn giúp ngươi đem đầu máy mua về."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa cảm thấy mình căn bản làm không hảo ca ca, bởi vì hắn để đệ đệ của hắn khóc.

Trừ trùng phùng ngày ấy, bọn hắn không có lại ôm qua, đây là lần thứ hai. Khương Daniel cố vấn kị lấy thương thế của hắn không dám ôm dùng quá sức, hắn đem đầu chôn ở ca ca cổ, giống đầu chó con khóc đến ô ương ô ương.

Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian qua đi không biết bao nhiêu năm lần nữa cảm nhận được đệ đệ ỷ lại, đột nhiên có loại dường như đã có mấy đời cảm giác, hắn nhẹ vỗ nhẹ lưng của đệ đệ,

"Tốt Niel, đây đều là ta nguyện ý."

"Ô, Thánh Hựu ca, vì ngươi đi càn quét băng đảng quyền cũng là ta."

Lời còn chưa nói hết hắn liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu liên tưởng đến trước đó một chút không tốt lắm ký ức, vừa sợ vừa giận, nước mắt còi một chút liền hạ đến,

"Khương Daniel ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra, ta cho là ngươi chỉ là cùng người đánh nhau, ngươi còn dám càn quét băng đảng quyền ngươi có muốn hay không mệnh rồi?"

Khương Daniel lấy lòng tặng tặng quần áo của ca ca, thuận tiện đem nước mắt của mình nước mũi đều dán đi lên, lộ ra một cái đặc biệt vô sỉ sáng tỏ tiếu dung,

"Chống đỡ, lần này chúng ta chống đỡ."

106

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn cùng Khương Daniel chống đỡ.

Đang cùng mình đệ đệ đoạn này quan hệ bên trong, hắn tổng hi vọng mình là sai lầm phương, có tội "Hắn đi chuộc, Khương Daniel phụ trách vui vẻ liền tốt.

Nhất là, bọn hắn làm chuyện như vậy về sau.

107

Chuyện gì?

Đơn giản là ân ái.

108

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều tín ngưỡng Thượng Đế.

Phân biệt lúc cầu nguyện tương lai, trùng phùng lúc cảm ân thượng thiên phù hộ. Bọn hắn ngay cả danh tự đều tràn ngập "Thần tính, xem ra đối thần trung trinh không dời.

Nhưng bọn hắn cũng không phải là hợp cách tín đồ.

"Thần nói: "Tằng tịu với nhau hành dâm nhân thần tất yếu thẩm phán."

Bọn hắn là huynh đệ, bọn hắn là đồng tính, bọn hắn làm trái nhân luân, bọn hắn thiên lý bất dung.

Bọn hắn nhục thể quấn giao, dịch thể ăn mòn lẫn nhau linh hồn.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ phản bội Thượng Đế.

| 09

Người và động vật có khi cũng không khác biệt, tại lý trí gặm bất quá bản năng thời điểm, người liền thành thú.

Dục vọng là nguyên thủy nhất bản năng.

Có một loại thuyết pháp là, quan hệ máu mủ người thân cận nếu như thật lâu không gặp mặt sẽ dễ dàng sinh sinh di truyền tính tính hấp dẫn, thông tục đến nói chính là nghĩ lên giường.

"Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không biết thuyết pháp này có hay không khoa học căn cứ, nhưng bọn hắn "Đúng là bị lẫn nhau hấp dẫn lấy.

| vừa mới bắt đầu còn còn có thể nhẫn nại, cảm thấy là bởi vì trùng phùng quá mừng rỡ cho nên mỗi một lần thấy "Mặt đều nghĩ ôm, nghĩ thổ lộ hết yêu thương, huyết mạch phún trương linh hồn sôi trào, muốn đem đối phương khắc tiến trong thân thể.

"Chờ dần dần quen thuộc liền tốt, bọn hắn ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau nghĩ đến. Đợi đến tin tưởng đây không phải mộng, tin tưởng nhiệt độ cơ thể chân thực độ, núi lửa liền sẽ dừng sôi, bọn hắn liền có thể không hề cố kỵ làm về bình thường nhất huynh đệ.

"Nếu như không có va chạm gây gổ.

| 10

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi xuất viện bọn hắn liền chuyển đến cùng một chỗ.

Phòng rất nhỏ, giường thậm chí cũng chỉ có một trương, hai cái đại lão gia chen tại cái này bức chất không gian bên trong, ngày ngày cùng vui, hàng đêm chung ngủ.

Huynh đệ sinh hoạt chung một chỗ thiên kinh địa nghĩa, huống chi còn có thể bớt một bút tiền thuê, bọn hắn đều cảm thấy đây là ý kiến hay.

"Nhưng bạn cùng phòng cũng khó thực hiện.

Bọn hắn tại cùng một cái không gian thậm chí tại trong một cái chăn trao đổi hơi thở. Huyết dịch là chở thể, một người thở ra CO2 thông qua không khí tiến vào một người khác tâm

"Phổi,

Bọn hắn một bộ phận tại giao cho.

Quá ấm vị.

Huống chi trong lòng bọn họ đều có quỷ.

| 11

Khương Daniel gần nhất thường xuyên cứng rắn, không phải thần bột (*cứng buổi sáng), mà là một chút có không có.

Nương theo lấy yết hầu phát khô, sắc mặt đỏ lên, cùng không cầm được miệng tân bài tiết.

Ban đêm là thi đỗ kỳ.

Nhất là Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa, hoặc là hắn ngủ thời điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa sẽ tẩy thật lâu, một cái nam nhân tắm rửa dùng không được thời gian lâu như vậy, "Nhưng hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại nhà vệ sinh đợi thật lâu mới ra ngoài.

"Ca ca có chút kéo dài thói quen thuận tiện Khương Daniel lắng lại tội của hắn muốn.

Hắn nghe nhà vệ sinh truyền đến ào ào tiếng nước, tưởng tượng huynh trưởng của mình trần truồng, nước trôi qua Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, trượt qua hắn nhũ châu, thân eo, cùng để người ý nghĩ kỳ quái

Mông.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân eo rất tinh tế, Khương Daniel ôm qua, không phải ôm, mà là vụng trộm "Kéo qua.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ thời điểm.

Khương Daniel tại huynh trưởng ngủ thời điểm làm qua rất nhiều chuyện xấu, tựa như giờ phút này đồng dạng, cách một cánh cửa nghĩ đến ca ca thân thể an ủi chính mình.

Hắn không dám quá mắt sáng chính gan, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu không biết lúc nào sẽ ra, chỗ lấy hắn chỉ là cách quần, xoa mình phồng lên một đoàn.

| phía trước thấm ướt đồ lót, dục vọng muốn phát không phát, gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa vỗ về chơi đùa căn bản hàng không hạ lửa.

| loại này khác người sự tình nhưng thật ra là hắn lần thứ nhất làm, hắn trước kia tiếp qua giới cũng chỉ là vụng trộm trong phòng ngủ ý dâm, coi như bên trên tay cũng sẽ xong việc sau lập tức tiêu hủy chứng cứ phạm tội.

| cách cánh cửa là lần đầu tiên.

Khương Daniel cũng không trông cậy vào dạng này có thể bắn, hắn chỉ là nghĩ tại tự cam đọa lạc thời điểm cách mình A Phù la Địch quá gần một chút.

Tựa như là tại đầm lầy bên trong vớt mặt trăng.

| 12

Khương Daniel rất ngoan, đã lớn như vậy cơ hồ không có làm qua cái gì chuyện sai.

Vì bảo hộ bằng hữu cùng xã hội đen đánh nhau miễn cưỡng xem như một kiện, khác liền không có gì, nhưng hắn tự giác nghiệp chướng nặng nề.

Bởi vì hắn yêu ca ca của mình.

Yêu thương rất khó tìm căn nguyên sóc nguyên, nhưng lại rất dễ dàng phân biệt. Tâm động, xoắn xuýt, cùng muốn ôm hôn xúc động toàn diện đều lừa gạt không được người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng người lúc nói chuyện thích ướt sũng chớp mắt, Khương Daniel mỗi lần trông thấy hắn "Huynh trưởng cái bộ dáng này đều sẽ rất ôn nhu cười, sau khi cười xong lại cảm thấy yết hầu căng lên.

"Hắn muốn hôn hắn.

Nhưng cũng chỉ là suy nghĩ một chút, huynh đệ cơ luyến quá mức kinh thế hãi tục, hắn căn bản không dám đi động tình cảm quả cân. Hắn chỉ cần hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng đi một bước, Thiên Bình góc độ liền sẽ chếch đi , bất kỳ cái gì hành động thiếu suy nghĩ đều sẽ dẫn đến cân bằng đổ sụp.

Huynh đệ sinh ra chú định liền so người bên ngoài thân mật, thế là khó mà càng thêm thân mật.

| 13

| đây là cơ luyến, là không đúng, không phải lên đế vui với nhìn thấy.

Khương Daniel rõ ràng minh bạch tình cảm của hắn ký thác vào một cái cũng không thích hợp nhân vật chính trên thân. Coi như giống kẻ nghiện biết rõ hút độc có hại lại dừng không được nhiễm đồng dạng, Khương Daniel cũng ngăn không được đối Ung Thánh Hựu khát vọng.

Hắn đương nhiên biết đây là không đúng, nếu như là đúng, hắn sớm liền vọt vào phòng tắm đem từ mình âu yếm ca ca ép ở trên vách tường, dùng tay vỗ lượt toàn thân hắn, phát tiết hết thảy hắn ướp | đằng, khó mà mở miệng dục vọng.

Mà không phải giống như bây giờ, trốn ở cửa phía sau ngay cả gánh quản cũng không dám đến thống khoái.

Ca ca của hắn yêu hắn như vậy, coi như không phải hắn yêu hắn cái chủng loại kia yêu, cũng đủ làm cho hắn tại phạm sai lầm sau đạt được tha thứ.

Khương Daniel rất ít phạm sai lầm, nhưng hắn cũng không sợ phạm sai lầm, hắn sợ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì vì lỗi của hắn mà gánh trách.

Loại sự tình này đã từng xảy ra một lần, hắn làm sao có thể bỏ được lại đến lần thứ hai. Hắn ca ca như vậy sạch sẽ, như vậy ngoan, hắn không nỡ dùng mình dị dạng yêu thương đi nhiễm chỉ hắn, để mạng hắn bên trong chấp niệm cùng hắn cùng một chỗ kiên tiến chết chìm người đầm lầy bên trong.

Nhưng nếu như là Ung Thánh Hựu mình ngã tiến đến không coi là.

| 14

Khương Daniel dục vọng nửa ngày không được đến sơ giải, hắn xem chừng Ung Thánh Hựu còn phải có một trận mới ra ngoài, nghĩ nghĩ kéo ra khóa kéo, lộ ra một nửa cán.

Nam nhân sức tưởng tượng đại bộ phận thời điểm đều dùng đang tự an ủi bên trên.

"Hắn mang theo mình thân trụ, tưởng tượng thấy cái này trên dưới động tác tay là ca ca của hắn

. Khi Thánh Hựu thay hắn gánh quản dáng vẻ nhất định rất đáng yêu, da mặt như vậy mỏng người, "Làm sao lại có ý tốt thay đệ đệ mình làm loại sự tình này.

"Nhưng hắn khẳng định bỏ không thể cự tuyệt ta, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Ca ca của hắn sẽ tuyến nghiêm mặt thay hắn tự an ủi, bởi vì quá xấu hổ cho nên không dám nhìn hắn đồ vật, tay còn phải dưới sự dẫn đường của hắn mới dám động.

Động tác của hắn rất nhanh, bởi vì sợ bị phát hiện có chút tốc chiến tốc thắng ý tứ. Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có một môn chi cách sự tình cực lớn kích thích hắn giác quan, hắn có chút cảm giác cảm giác, nhưng vẫn là kém chút gì.

Trong tưởng tượng Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này cũng đã buông ra một điểm, tay nâng phải càng thêm linh "Sống, sẽ còn hiểu được lấy lòng đệ đệ của mình.

"Hắn khẳng định cũng sẽ bị câu lên tình, thanh âm trở nên vừa mềm lại kiều,

"Niel."

"Hắn lại như vậy gọi ta."

"Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Mềm nhũn, ẩm ướt cạch cạch, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiễm lên tình dục sau nhất định là loại thanh âm này. Khương Daniel vô cùng vững tin, phảng phất hắn chính tai đã nghe qua đồng dạng.

"Daniel. ."

Không đúng, cái này không đúng.

"Khương Daniel dừng động tác lại tay, thanh âm này căn bản không phải tưởng tượng của hắn.

Tiếng nước chảy bên trong hòa với dinh dính nay theo trong phòng tắm người dần dần vong ngã mà càng thêm thanh

Tích.

Thánh Hựu tắm phải lâu như vậy là bởi vì hắn trong nhà cầu tự an ủi.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên kịp phản ứng.

"Mà lại hắn tự an ủi thời điểm kêu hay là tên của mình.

Khương Daniel bắn tại trong tay của mình.

| 15

Thế là tất cả chuyện tiếp theo đều thuận lợi thành chương.

Khương Daniel đẩy ra cửa phòng tắm, dùng hôn trấn an bị dọa đến kém chút mềm rơi ca "Ca.

Bọn hắn tại vòi hoa sen hạ hôn, nước xối tại hai người trên mặt, giống như là Thượng Đế tại lưu

"Nước mắt.

Bọn hắn đêm đó liền làm yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài ca ca tinh thần trách nhiệm, liên tục xác nhận Khương Daniel đối với hắn tham niệm cũng không phải tâm huyết dâng trào.

Khương Daniel liền không có cảm giác tội lỗi, hắn A Phù la ta là tự nguyện ngã tiến hắn mang bên trong, hắn cao hứng cũng không kịp căn bản không rảnh đi nghĩ cái này đáng chết luân lý vấn đề.

Hắn thậm chí còn có tâm tình trái lại trấn an ca ca của mình.

"Hắn đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, miệng góp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, lừa gạt ca ca của hắn đừng có tâm lý gánh vác,

| chúng ta vốn là trên đời này người thân cận nhất, tự dưng bỏ lỡ nhiều năm như vậy, cho nên phải thân mật hơn mới được."

"Không có cách nào lại làm được thân mật hơn.

Trước đây không lâu Khương Daniel còn tại đối huynh trưởng cơ luyến bên trong giãy dụa, giờ phút này hắn cũng đã trải qua đem mình một bộ phận khảm tiến hắn chỗ yêu chi người thân thể bên trong.

Bọn hắn hợp hai làm một, giống như là Adam ôm Eva, tìm về mất đi khối kia

"Xương.

| 16

Một đoạn quan hệ chỉ cần mở cái miệng, tất cả bí mật đều lại khó giữ lại.

Bất quá cũng không có gì tốt giữ lại.

Bí mật của bọn hắn đều là yêu một cái người không nên yêu, nhưng yêu đều yêu, kia thì có biện pháp gì đâu.

"Nếu như đoạn này yêu không xứng nói ra miệng, vậy liền làm.

Lễ Giáng Sinh thời điểm bọn hắn cũng làm, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu khó được chủ động.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn phàn nàn nói ca ca trên giường quá mức bị động, làm tựa như là hắn mạnh "Bách đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực ghi ở trong lòng, mặc dù hắn không tính là cái hảo ca ca, nhưng hắn vẫn nghĩ đem hết toàn lực để đệ đệ của mình vui vẻ.

Coi như cầm chính hắn làm mồi cũng không quan hệ.

| đây là bọn hắn trùng phùng sau cùng một chỗ qua cái thứ nhất Giáng Sinh, rất có ý nghĩa

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái rất lãng mạn người, Khương Daniel biết ca ca của hắn khẳng định sẽ vì hắn "Tiến chuẩn bị kinh hỉ, lại không nghĩ rằng là như thế một món lễ lớn.

| trong phòng ngủ ca ca của hắn chính quỳ ngồi ở trên giường, trên thân gần như lộ ra trọn vẹn, màu đỏ chữ T "Quần che khuất bởi vì khẩn trương bắt đầu nửa cứng ngắc bộ vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu mang cái sừng hươu băng tóc, trên cổ treo một cái phối bao chuông nhỏ "Tiêu. Trông thấy hắn sau khi đi vào khẩn trương đứng thẳng lưng, linh tiêu bị động tác của hắn lắc lư phải "Đinh linh đinh linh.

Khương Daniel không dám tin nuốt nước miếng một cái,

"Ca?"

"Ta là Niel nai con, Niel có muốn hay không cưỡi ta?"

17

Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết mình câu nói này đối Khương Daniel lực sát thương có bao nhiêu

Lớn.

Khương Daniel lập tức liền cứng rắn, trong đầu không ngừng tái diễn một câu,

"

Chết hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt vốn là ngập nước, nhìn chằm chằm người thời điểm tựa như chỉ nai con, giờ phút này đeo lên sừng hươu quả thực là phạm quy.

Khương Daniel cuống họng căng lên, hắn vì phòng ngừa mình bị chết khát lập tức bổ nhào qua hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi.

Hôn là một loại biểu đạt thân mật bản năng hành vi, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện được rất thuận theo, hắn | đưa tay vòng lấy Khương Daniel cổ, nhu hòa lại chân thành đáp lại đệ đệ bản có thể.

Khương Daniel thuận thế đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở dưới thân, đây là một cái khó bỏ khó phân hôn. Hắn một bên dùng môi lưỡi cùng người yêu triền miên, một bên dùng tay không kịp chờ đợi hủy đi hắn chuyên thuộc quà giáng sinh đóng gói dây lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quần chữ T tả hữu các buộc hai cái lớn nơ con bướm, Khương Daniel một đinh chữ quần mình liền rơi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã hoàn toàn cứng rắn, vừa mới quần chữ T dây nhỏ một mực cọ xát lấy hắn sau "Mặt, Khương Daniel kéo dây lưng trước còn ý đồ xấu chọc lộng mấy lần, mở qua hạnh nhỏ huyệt bị trêu chọc hai lần liền bắt đầu khẽ trương khẽ hợp hô đói.

Ca ca chủ động câu dẫn là Khương Daniel thuốc kích thích, hắn trước kia trên giường cũng không phải là "Có thể nhịn được tính tình, bị như thế một kích càng là kích động.

"Hắn thật vất vả bỏ qua ca ca môi, ngược lại thân hướng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, con mắt, còn có phát chứng.

"Sừng hươu băng tóc dùng cái kẹp cố định, Ung Thánh Hựu đổ vào trên giường đồ trang sức đều không có trượt rơi.

Hắn bị thân phải con mắt càng thêm ngập nước, Khương Daniel cắn về phía cái mũi của hắn, phơi ra một cái tiểu Hồng mũi.

"Ca ca lần này thật là ta nai con."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực đang khẩn trương, trừ vừa mới bắt đầu bành ra câu kia không biết làm bao lâu | chuẩn bị tâm lý ăn cơm ngữ, không tiếp tục giảng một câu.

Khương Daniel đầu chậm rãi hướng phía dưới dời, đầu lưỡi của hắn vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu hầu kết sâm làm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn sáng bóng ngứa, thân thể không tự chủ vặn vẹo muốn tránh.

"Ca ca vì cái gì không nói lời nào, ngươi có phải hay không Niel nai con."

Khương Daniel lừa gạt chiếu đến Ung Thánh Hựu hi vọng hắn lại một lần nữa nói ra vừa mới câu kia để hắn nháy mắt "Sôi trào lời nói.

"Thế nhưng là ca ca của hắn da mặt quá mỏng, loại này giàu có tính ám chỉ hắn chỉ dám giảng một lần, nói lại Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng liền sẽ trực tiếp thẹn thành một con chưng chín tôm. Bất quá hắn thực tại không nghĩ để đệ đệ của mình thất vọng, thế là lập lờ nước đôi trả lời một câu,

"Niel là nai con santa baby."

| trả lời không phải đặc biệt làm người vừa lòng, bất quá Khương Daniel cũng không quan trọng, hắn loay hoay "Rất, một mực không có đình chỉ mình làm xằng làm bậy.

Khương Daniel tại tính sự tình bên trên thích đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến chân hôn một lần, dùng hôn cảm tạ ca ca của hắn nguyện ý đem chính mình toàn bộ đều cho hắn. Tại thân đồng thời thay từ mình người yêu làm khuếch trương, không sai biệt lắm thân cho tới khi nào xong thôi hắn liền có thể ăn cơm.

Giờ phút này hắn đã thân đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhũ châu. Ung Thánh Hựu quầng vú là màu hồng, | nho nhỏ một đoàn ở giữa bốc lên một cái đáng yêu nhỏ nhọn.

Khương Daniel thích vô cùng đôi này nhỏ sữa, hắn mỗi lần cũng sẽ ở ca ca ngực lưu lại "Thật lâu. Hắn sẽ dùng sức mút vú choáng, phảng phất có thể thân ra sữa nước đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút chịu không được, Khương Daniel kỹ thuật không tính là tốt bao nhiêu, có lúc sau thậm chí sẽ đem hắn giao đau, nhưng hắn luôn có loại mình tại bồi dưỡng đệ đệ mình sai

Cảm giác.

Hắn đối đệ đệ của hắn tình cảm phi thường dị dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu khắc sâu minh bạch điểm này. Bởi vì vì tuổi nhỏ thời gian mở kinh lịch, hắn gần nửa đời đều sống ở làm mất đệ đệ tự trách bên trong.

Trùng phùng về sau, không chỗ phát giải huynh trưởng chi ái theo thời gian lắng đọng sớm lên men thành một | Đỗ Khả hổ thẹn tội yêu.

"Hắn thật cho là mình tại bồi dưỡng đệ đệ của mình, Khương Daniel mỗi lần hôn hắn "Bộ ngực hắn đều sẽ khắc chế không được nhô lên eo đem mình một bên khác cũng muốn đưa qua.

Khương Daniel không hiểu ca ca nội tâm cong cong quấn quấn, hắn chỉ cảm giác phải ca ca của mình là tại phạm tao, thế là cười xấu xa lấy tăng thêm ngoài miệng cường độ, đem ca ca của mình núm vú từ màu hồng cho ăn phải đỏ bừng.

"Ca ca cho ta sinh đứa bé đi, ngươi nhìn núm vú của ngươi bị ta cho ăn phải như thế lớn, giống như là thật có thể bài tiết ra sữa nước đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị thân phải có chút mơ hồ, Khương Daniel tay một mực đang giở trò xấu, đằng sau đã bị đâm đi vào hai ba ngón tay, hắn khát đến muốn mạng, cả người thiêu đến hoảng,

"Tốt, cho ngươi sinh, hắn sẽ bình an lớn lên, sẽ không làm mất, một điểm khổ đều không cần thụ."

"Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi có chút phát khổ, bọn hắn tách ra đều là lẫn nhau sinh mệnh không cách nào nói "Nói một số lớn đau đớn, nhưng cái này thật không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu sai.

Khương Daniel tâm phát ra nước đắng, hắn làm sao không có vây chết tại mình tự trách bên trong.

Bất quá còn tốt chính là, bọn hắn lại không còn tách ra.

"Khương Daniel khai khẩn cái động tác quyết tâm chút, bọn hắn cần thân mật hơn, cần dùng tính yêu chứng minh bọn hắn là thật tìm về lẫn nhau.

Bôi trơn dịch liền đặt ở đầu giường, Khương Daniel chật ních một tay, nắm tay cũng lấy cái dùi hình dạng hướng ca ca trong mật huyệt đảo.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất có lễ vật tự giác, đang gọi Khương Daniel vào nhà trước mình liền làm qua, cho nên giờ phút này trừ có chút lạnh có chút trướng bên ngoài thật không có đối loại này đột tiến đi vì cảm giác được cái gì khó chịu.

Khương Daniel nhìn ca ca thích ứng phải cũng không tệ lắm, càng phát ra được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, trực tiếp đem bôi trơn tề miệng bình nhắm ngay tiểu huyệt đi đến chen.

"Trong mông đít bên ngoài tất cả đều là dinh dính lạnh buốt chất lỏng, lỗ đít còn ngâm ngâm, bị khi phụ phải một trương nhất hợp giống như là đang phát ra im ắng mời.

Khương Daniel đem dầu bôi trơn tiện tay quăng ra, cải thành hai ngón tay cắm vào ca ca sau huyệt. Ngón tay ở bên trong thăm dò chống ra, không có có nhận đến rất lớn trở ngại. Khương Daniel cảm giác ca ca thành ruột cơ bắp buông lỏng phải không sai biệt lắm, nhanh chóng trừu sáp đào đào hai hạ, đem ngón tay đổi thành mình sớm đã vận sức chờ phát động tính khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể sớm làm tốt mở bữa ăn chuẩn bị, tại Khương Daniel đút vào đi một cái đầu về sau, liền bắt đầu mình thư giãn co vào chủ động nuốt ăn đệ đệ gia hỏa.

Khương Daniel thuận thế đẩy tới, chờ hắn đem mình hoàn toàn nhét vào ca ca trong thân thể lúc, hai người đều sảng khoái phải hô một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể rất mềm rất nóng, thành ruột chặt chẽ bao vây lấy Khương Daniel tính khí, nếp uốn bởi vì quy đầu thẳng tiến bị chống ra lại tại tính khí rút ra lúc khó khăn lắm khôi phục nguyên

Sau đó lại lần bị đẩy ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất yêu cùng Khương Daniel ân ái, mặc dù hắn không có ý tứ nói, nhưng Khương Daniel cũng có thể cảm giác được.

"Thân thể của hắn rất dễ dàng bị thao mở, mấy cái vừa đi vừa về sau liền sẽ thuận theo mặc người tiến

Ra, thậm chí còn có thể tham ăn không thả Khương Daniel âm hành đi. Khương Daniel liền sẽ thuận thế đỉnh đi vào, đem giữ lại hắn thành ruột lần nữa phá tan.

"Khương Daniel trên giường xâm lược tính cực mạnh, gần như một cái chỉ nghe từ bản năng dã thú. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu chân gác ở ngang hông của mình, không biết mệt mỏi điên cuồng đỉnh. Tay. Hắn mỗi lần đều đi vào rất sâu, giống như là Ung Thánh Hựu thật có thể mang thai đồng dạng muốn đỉnh | tiến tử cung của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu không có tử cung, lúc ở trên giường hắn chỉ có một cùng thông hướng lớn não trực tràng, Khương Daniel âm hành đi lên vểnh, mỗi một cái trừu sáp đều có thể ngồi xổm qua trước liệt tuyến, hắn sảng đến tê cả da đầu giống như là Khương Daniel đỉnh tiến linh hồn của hắn đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường có một loại vỡ vụn mỹ cảm, khiến người khống chế không nổi nghĩ xâm phạm hắn, khi dễ hắn, đem hắn làm tới khóc, đem hắn nát. Chớ nói chi là Khương Daniel cái này cá biệt hắn yêu tiến thực chất bên trong người.

"Hắn hận không thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu hủy đi xương vào bụng, để hắn cả một đời đều thuộc về mình.

Theo Khương Daniel động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ buộc linh tiêu bắt đầu đinh linh rung động.

Khương Daniel bị thanh âm này kích thích vành mắt càng thêm đỏ lên, hắn rút ra tính khí, để hắn " ca ca quỳ nằm lỳ ở trên giường, sau đó từ phía sau cưỡi đi lên.

Bọn hắn kỳ thật đều không quá ưa thích sau nhập, bởi vì dạng này liền nhìn không thấy mặt. Nhưng hôm nay là cái tình huống đặc biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu đều nói, muốn Khương Daniel cưỡi hắn, Niel là cái bé ngoan, không thể không nghe ca ca.

Sau nhập muốn so từ chính diện cắm vào đi vào càng sâu, Khương Daniel động tác lại mãnh lại dùng lực, khi Thánh Hựu tay lệch giờ điểm nhịn không được, cả người bị đâm đến hướng phía trước nghiêng. Trên cổ linh tiêu sáng rõ càng thêm kịch liệt, thanh thúy tiếng chuông hòa với ba ba tiếng nước tràn ngập cả cái gian phòng.

Khương Daniel tay vẫy vẫy ca ca eo, phát hung ác đem mình hướng bên trong đưa. Băng tóc coi như bị kẹp tóc cố định, tại loại này mưa to gió lớn thức tiến công hạ cũng bắt đầu lỏng động.

Sừng hươu theo Ung Thánh Hựu chập trùng trên dưới rung động, hắn càng giống chỉ bị khi phụ đến đáng thương ba ba nai con.

Khương Daniel bị bộ này sắc đẹp làm yết hầu căng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu tại mỗi một lần bị xâm nhập | lúc, cái cổ liền sẽ giương lên, giống con muốn Thiên Thiên thiên nga, lưng cũng lại bởi vì hắn động tác trở nên cong rất, lộ ra hai cá tính cảm giác eo ổ.

Quá đẹp, đẹp để cho người ta nghĩ phá hư muốn làm của riêng.

Khương Daniel động tác càng thêm ngoan lệ, như cái máy đóng cọc đồng dạng điên cuồng đem mình côn thịt hướng yêu người thân thể bên trong đinh.

"Hắn câm lấy cuống họng gầm nhẹ,

"Niel cưỡi phải nai con sướng hay không??"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả rên rỉ đều xấu hổ vu biểu đạt, chết cắn môi răng không chịu nói.

"Ba

——

Khương Daniel nắm tay xem như huấn roi quất hướng Ung Thánh Hựu y.

"Không nghe lời nai con liền nên đánh."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đánh cho một cái giật mình, tràng đạo không tự chủ co vào đến mấy lần, kẹp chặt Khương Daniel kém chút liền ra. Khương Daniel nếm tư vị liên tiếp lại là mấy cái ba chưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu cặp mông trắng như tuyết một chút liền nhiễm một mảnh ửng đỏ.

" ô

Đừng đánh, nai con nghe lời."

"Ca ca lại thoải mái lại thanh âm ủy khuất hòa với tình dục kiều mị phải Khương Daniel lại trướng cứng rắn hai phân.

" ta chết ngươi, nói, ngươi chỉ cấp ta một người cưỡi."

Mở miệng Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát không có cố kỵ,

" ân a, ta chỉ cấp Niel cưỡi."

Khương Daniel ánh mắt lập tức trở nên u tối,

"Yêu tinh."

"Hắn chợt một cái sâu rất, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp kinh kêu lên, quá thoải mái, âm hành nặng trọng địa mài qua tuyến tiền liệt, một nháy mắt khoái cảm bị điện giật tích bên trong cách cách nổ hướng toàn thân, hắn bị đệ đệ của mình thao bắn.

"Rõ ràng là Khương Daniel tự mình làm chuyện tốt, hắn còn trả đũa trách cứ,

"Thật sự là ca ca cũng không biết chờ ta một chút."

Cao trào qua đi tràng đạo bắt đầu không bị khống chế co rút, hút Khương Daniel ngay cả mắng "Mấy câu thô tục.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái xong cả người đã khó, Khương Daniel lấn người đè xuống, hai người chăm chú kề nhau, nửa người dưới còn nối liền cùng một chỗ.

Khương Daniel hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng, liên tiếp trừu sáp hơn mấy chục hạ, tại cảm giác cảm giác mau tới lúc, hắn dời qua Ung Thánh Hựu đầu hôn lên.

| tinh dịch bị phỏng Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm sa đọa không chịu nổi linh hồn.

Bọn hắn vong tình hôn, giống như là trong sa mạc làm được người đối nước khát vọng như thế không có lấy đối phương miệng tân. Hôn sâu kết thúc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chớp chớp không chỉ có ẩm ướt lộc cuối cùng còn phiếm hồng con mắt ôn nhu mà đối với ngày tết người yêu nói một câu,

"Giáng Sinh vui vẻ."

| 18

Kỳ thật bọn hắn căn bản không xứng thay Jesus khánh sinh, sớm tại cái thứ nhất tội ác ban đêm lúc, bọn hắn liền tự nguyện bị phán xử cực hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời xong mình không quan tâm về sau, thuận miệng hỏi một câu,

"Ngươi nói lên đế nếu như không tha thứ chúng ta làm sao bây giờ?"

Khương Daniel còn tại cao trào trong dư vận, hắn có chút xem thường,

"Vậy liền cùng một chỗ xuống Địa ngục đi."

| 19

Không ai quy định huynh đệ phải làm thế nào yêu nhau, coi như bụi gai đầy đồ, cùng người bên ngoài làm sao làm?

END


	217. Chapter 217

Mười năm gợn sóng

"Ngươi có hay không đối người nào nói qua, nếu như đến ba mươi tuổi riêng phần mình cũng đều là độc thân không bằng liền ở cùng nhau loại lời này?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu uống cạn rượu trong chén dịch miệng đầy cay độc đắng chát tựa hồ hồi ức thật lâu mới chậm rãi nói "Đã từng trước đây thật lâu có người nói với ta." Càng qua quán bar nói to làm ồn ào đám người, bất tỉnh tối trong mông lung hắn nhìn thấy lúc đó Khương Daniel.

01 ăn mòn

"Nghiêm trọng nhất ăn mòn phong hiểm xuất hiện tại Thái Nhĩ Phoenician, nơi này bao hàm nhiều hạng bất lợi điều kiện, tỷ như tới gần bờ biển, đại lượng chất cát vật chất cùng sóng lớn."

Lễ Giáng Sinh trước năm tuần Ung Thánh Hựu che kín trên người áo khoác, tháng mười một Seoul đã bắt đầu trở nên lạnh lẽo thấu xương gió nhưng vẫn là liên tục không ngừng từ cổ áo tay áo miệng cưỡng ép rót vào hắn trong quần áo. Hắn một bên bước nhanh hơn đi hướng cách đó không xa lầu dạy học, một bên hối hận buổi sáng đi ra ngoài không có nghe Khương Daniel, mặc hắn món kia mặc dù xấu, nhưng là giữ ấm hiệu quả rất tốt lông dài bên ngoài bao. Leo thang lầu thời điểm, khi Thánh Hựu cho Khương Daniel phát cái tin. "Cám ơn trời đất, không có đến trễ." Tin tức rất nhanh biểu hiện đã đọc ngay sau đó đối phương tin tức truyền đến. "Nay trời rất lạnh a? Ta đoán ngươi khẳng định vẫn là mặc ngươi món kia có phong độ không có nhiệt độ áo khoác đi ra ngoài. Hối hận không?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới về cái tô pô quá khứ, liền thấy tin tức mới. "Giữa trưa tới nhà của ta ăn cơm sao? A di hôm nay muốn làm canh sườn." Ung Thánh Hựu để cho tiện, một mực đọc được nghiên ba còn ở tại trong trường ký túc xá, ngược lại là Khương Daniel vị tiểu thiếu gia này phụ mẫu sớm ngay tại trường học phụ cận cho nhi tử thuê tốt chung cư, còn mời bảo mẫu a di cách hai ngày liền đi chung cư bên kia quét dọn nấu cơm. A di trù nghệ một tuyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy canh sườn ba chữ, lập tức trở về câu. "Khương Daniel ngươi nhớ kỹ cho ta thừa một điểm! Không cho phép đều uống sạch!" "Kia Thánh Hựu ca nhưng phải sau giờ học liền mau chạy tới." Truy Thánh Hựu nhìn điện thoại di động đi đường, không cẩn thận tại cửa phòng học đụng vào người phía trước, là cái tròn mặt tròn, giữ lại nhu thuận đủ tóc cắt ngang trán nữ sinh. Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi, nữ sinh ngược lại mở miệng trước. "Học trưởng ngươi tốt, ta là Kim đẹp hiền, cũng là kiến trúc thiết kế hệ học sinh, chúng ta trước đó còn cùng tiến lên qua công cộng lớp Anh ngữ đến lấy Kim đẹp hiền càng giảng thanh âm càng nhỏ, gương mặt tròn trịa cũng chầm chậm thăng lên hai đoàn đỏ ửng, nàng kỳ thật đã tại cửa phòng học đợi rất lâu. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tình cảnh này cảm thấy hiểu rõ, cảnh tượng này hắn gặp qua rất nhiều lần, những cái kia căn bản cũng không hiểu rõ hắn, chỉ là bởi vì hắn bề ngoài liền chạy đến nói những cái kia tình cùng yêu nữ sinh, có cuối cùng khóc chạy đi, cũng có trực tiếp vung hắn một bạt tai. Khi Thánh Hựu hơi hơi cảm thấy có điểm phiền chán, nhưng vẫn là duy trì lấy trên mặt mỉm cười. "Có gì cần ta hỗ trợ sao?" Kim đẹp hiền lắc đầu, từ trong túi xách lấy ra hai hộp dùng tinh mỹ giấy kiếng đóng gói tốt pepero bánh bích quy, đóng kín còn buộc lên một cái tràn đầy ám chỉ màu hồng phấn nơ con bướm. "Học trưởng, hôm nay là ngày 11 tháng 11. Ân. . . . Chính là pepero day, cho nên cái này hai hộp bánh bích quy tặng cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu không tốt trực tiếp cự tuyệt, thế là liền thoải mái nhận lấy, nói cám ơn, sau đó liền xoay người, mặt không thay đổi tại kia buộc tiểu nữ sinh tràn đầy tình ý cùng xấu hổ trong ánh mắt, từng bước một đi vào phòng học. Nhớ canh sườn, Ung Thánh Hựu hết giờ học liền trực tiếp giết tới Khương Daniel chung cư. A di nghe được tiếng chuông cửa vang ra mở cửa, nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu chỉ mặc một kiện mỏng áo khoác, cóng đến thính tai đỏ bừng, mau đem người kéo vào. "Hôm nay hạ nhiệt độ, nhỏ váy làm sao mặc ít như thế a, mau vào, đừng cảm mạo." Khương Daniel nghe đến thanh âm bên ngoài, đem trò chơi dùng tai nghe hái xuống đeo trên cổ, ngồi tại hắn cái kia thanh giá cả tiêu xuất đến cao đến dọa người điện cạnh trên ghế từ trong phòng trượt ra tới. "Ta nói sớm để hắn mặc lông bên ngoài bao, hắn lệch không nghe. A di ngươi đừng để ý tới hắn, chết cóng hắn được rồi." "Làm gì? Hỏa khí như thế lớn? defkang lại bị người một súng nổ đầu rồi?" Khương Daniel đứng dậy thuận tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai đến một chút, nhỏ giọng nói. " ngươi làm sao biết tất cả mọi chuyện." Xoay người đi nhưng lại lặng lẽ đem máy điều hòa không khí nhiệt độ nâng cao mấy chuyến. "Ăn cơm trước, uống chút canh nóng ủ ấm. Ngươi lại không đến canh sườn nhưng là không còn." A di đem thức ăn bưng lên bàn ăn, quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Khương Daniel, không nói gì. Sớm tại một giờ trước nàng liền làm tốt đồ ăn cố vấn vị này trầm mê trò chơi tiểu thiếu gia ra ăn cơm trưa. Khương Daniel lại khăng khăng nói chờ một chút, một bát canh sườn nóng vừa nóng, lại một ngụm không nhúc nhích, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu tới. Sau khi ăn cơm trưa xong Ung Thánh Hựu giống thường ngày bị Khương Daniel kéo đến gian phòng bên trong cùng hắn chơi game. Điện thoại thấp lượng điện tích tích thanh âm nhắc nhở vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu 98k vẫn liếc đối diện phòng khu bên trong người không rảnh đi quản, hắn bưng bên cạnh sớm đã thành hộp quan chiến Khương Daniel chân.

"Đi ta trong bọc cầm sạc pin." Khương Daniel bị sai sử quen, tập mãi thành thói quen đi phòng khách lật Ung Thánh Hựu bao, về đến phòng bên trong thời điểm trong tay lại không chỉ có một đầu màu trắng số liệu tuyến, còn có kia túi bị đóng gói qua pepero bánh bích quy. "Ngươi trong bọc làm sao lại có loại vật này? Ngươi không phải không thích ăn đồ ăn vặt sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu một súng bạo chết cuối cùng người kia đầu, sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn lướt qua. "A, hôm nay một cái học muội tặng, bảo hôm nay là pepero day. Ngươi muốn ăn sao? Vừa rồi buổi trưa không ăn cơm no bụng?" Khương Daniel mở ra bên ngoài đóng gói giấy kiếng, một phong đồng dạng là màu hồng phấn tin phục hai hộp bánh bích quy ở giữa rớt xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu tổng cảm thấy giờ phút này Khương Daniel sắc mặt so vừa rồi hắn rơi xuống đất thành hộp còn muốn kém. "Lại là thư tình?" Khi Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu. "Ngươi đáp ứng nàng sao?" Khương Daniel cắn đứt một cây sô cô la bánh bích quy, xem ra rất bình tĩnh mà hỏi thăm. Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên không khỏi cảm thấy khẩn trương, toàn thân huyết dịch một mạch hướng trên đầu phóng đi, trái tim qua nhanh nhảy lên. Hắn không nghĩ ra, rõ ràng mình bị biểu bạch chuyện này cùng Khương Daniel không có quan hệ gì, vì cái gì lại cảm giác mình giống phạm sai lầm gì bị bắt bao đồng dạng đâu? "Không, nàng đều không dám đảm đương mặt nói với ta, cùng lần trước cái kia phiến ta bàn tay hay là kém xa." "Ngươi sẽ một mực không quen bạn gái sao?" Khương Daniel hay là nhịn không được, hỏi ra một cái mình vốn nên không có lập trường đưa ra vấn đề. "Chuyện sau này ai nói chuẩn đâu, đúng không?" Thánh Hựu cũng không trả lời thẳng, sau đó lại mở một ván trò chơi, hơi có chút cứng nhắc chuyển hướng chủ đề.

02 mưa gió nổi lên "Hồng thủy nước vị cao nhất thì xuất hiện tại Venice, nổi danh nhất Venice tả hồ ngược lại thành bất lợi nhân tố."

Lễ Giáng Sinh trước bốn tuần Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường, lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, cùng trần nhà bên trên thủy tinh đèn treo giương mắt nhìn, đầy trong đầu đều là Ung Thánh Hựu kia câu nói."Chuyện sau này, ai nói chuẩn đâu?" Nói cách khác sớm muộn có một ngày, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ sẽ biến thành bạn trai của người khác, người khác lão công, người khác ba ba, mà từ mình đâu? Khương Daniel nhịn không được suy nghĩ. Hắn tại tên là Ung Thánh Hựu trận này trong phim ảnh, là cái gì nhân vật đâu? Tại Khương Daniel mười mấy tuổi thời điểm, Khương cha Khương mẫu sinh ý càng làm càng lớn, không cam tâm lưu tại Busan, thế là mang theo hắn từ Busan chuyển học được Seoul, về sau hắn gặp phải cái kia trên mặt có ba sao thiếu niên. Nam hài tử ở giữa hữu nghị là dễ dàng nhất thành lập, đánh mấy trận cầu, ăn mấy lần cơm, đánh đỡ phạm tội có nạn cùng chịu bị thầy chủ nhiệm răn dạy, quan hệ lập tức liền thân mật. Lên lớp thời điểm bọn hắn ngồi phía trước sau bàn, hai người tại sống phóng túng phương diện này lấy hướng cũng hoàn toàn nhất trí, thậm chí ngay cả phòng ngủ đều phân cùng một chỗ. Ngày nghỉ thời điểm hoặc là hai người lưu tại Seoul chơi game, hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Khương Daniel đi Busan nhìn biển. Từ đó trở đi thẳng đến đại học, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cơ hồ được cho như hình với bóng. "Ngươi biết yêu là cái gì sao?" Mười bốn tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay chi ở trên bàn sách theo miệng hỏi, mười ba tuổi Khương Daniel lúc trước xe quay đầu. "Cái gì?" Thánh Hựu hướng về phía trước thăm dò thân thể, đem một cái tai hái xuống, lại nhét vào Khương Daniel trong lỗ tai. "Có thể trở thành bạn thân đại khái luôn mang theo yêu, nhưng đối đầu hảo huynh đệ lại như thế yêu nhau, người bên ngoài sẽ nói không nên, ngây thơ khi nào sẽ để cho cái này buồn kịch để lộ giọng nữ mang theo một chút xíu tạp âm chảy vào Khương Daniel trong tai. Khương Daniel nghĩ không ra mình lúc ấy là trả lời thế nào, chỉ nhớ rõ hắn vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy vừa lúc bị ngoài cửa sổ trời chiều nhiễm lên nhan sắc thiếu niên, mảnh khảnh cánh tay từ đồng dạng bị nhiễm sắc áo sơ mi trắng bên trong lộ ra. Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn hướng về phía trước dò xét lấy thân thể, màu đen tai nghe tuyến loạng chà loạng choạng mà lơ lửng giữa không trung, tựa như là liên kết lấy hai người ràng buộc, nhoáng một cái chính là cả mười năm. Khương Daniel thẳng đến tại một lần trong xuân mộng, mộng thấy đang bị mình ép dưới thân thể người kia quay đầu cùng hắn hôn, kia là Ung Thánh Hựu mặt. Hắn liếm láp lấy nam nhân cằm lăng lệ đường cong, trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi lạc ấn tại hắn đáy mắt. Nhìn xem mình rối loạn giường đơn, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện, mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa hồ không hề chỉ là hữu nghị đơn giản như vậy. Chí ít trong tiềm thức hắn muốn hôn, chiếm hữu, tiến vào người này, một cái giống như hắn nam nhân, bằng hữu tốt nhất của hắn. "Uy, ngươi trộm đi đi đâu rồi? Ta cả ngày không nhìn thấy bóng người của ngươi, có phải là cõng ta làm chuyện xấu xa gì đi?" Khương Daniel hiếm thấy xin nghỉ bệnh, Thánh Hựu lúc đầu lo lắng cả ngày quan tâm, lại tại điện thoại kết nối một khắc này phủ thêm một tầng

Trò đùa lời nói áo ngoài, tốt giống như vậy liền có thể che đậy kín tâm tư gì. "Tại sao không nói chuyện, sẽ không là đang cùng nữ sinh hẹn hò a?" Khương Daniel thoạt đầu chỉ là cười, qua thật lâu mới mở miệng, trong thanh âm mang theo rõ ràng cô đơn. "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không có bạn gái." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được lúc đầu chính đang cùng mình vui đùa Khương Daniel đột nhiên dùng dạng này nghiêm túc ngữ khí trả lời, không khỏi sửng sốt một chút, thời gian giống như trong nháy mắt này bị kéo dài, đứng im, hắn cảm thấy mình giống như bắt lấy một vài thứ, lại cảm thấy giống như không có. Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, sau đó giống như nũng nịu giống như oán trách nói. " ngươi tại sao lại gọi ta tên đầy đủ, không biết lớn nhỏ. Hôm nay làm việc chờ một lát ta đưa qua cho ngươi. Cảm mạo liền trong nhà hảo hảo đừng

Hơi thở,

Ung Thánh Hựu người này, dáng dấp đẹp trai học giỏi. Trong trường học nữ sinh mười cái có tám cái thầm mến hắn, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lại một mực là mẫu thai solo. Khương Daniel đã từng cũng hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu, vì cái gì cho tới bây giờ đều không yêu đương đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu từ cuộn giấy chồng bên trong ngẩng đầu một bản đứng đắn hỏi hắn. "Daniel, ngươi nói yêu đương có ý tứ sao? Không phải liền là thổ lộ, hẹn hò, cãi nhau, chia tay sao?" Khương Daniel đáp không ra cái nguyên cớ. "Tình yêu là nhất không thể tin đồ vật đi, phản ứng hoá học cùng kích thích tố sinh ra ảo giác có thể tiếp tục bao lâu thời gian đâu? Ta không tin, chỗ lấy liền ngay cả loại này ảo giác cũng chưa từng có. Khương Daniel, ngươi nói người như ta có thể hay không cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại a?" "Không biết, chuyện sau này, ai nói chuẩn đâu? Mộng cảnh giống yếu ớt cầu nối đột nhiên đứt gãy, Khương Daniel bị đồng hồ báo thức tiếng vang kéo về hiện thực. Nguyên lai câu nói này, sớm nhất lại là chính hắn nói, một người không tin tình yêu, một người khác đành phải bí ẩn yêu người này, lấy một cái tốt thân phận bằng hữu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, như giày miếng băng mỏng mà nắm chặt giữa bằng hữu lớn nhất tiêu chuẩn. Lúc trước hắn sợ hãi, sợ nói ra miệng về sau ngay cả làm bằng hữu cơ hội đều không có, càng sợ mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu người này. Hắn tịnh không để ý mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là quan hệ ra sao, chỉ cần có thể một mực lưu tại bên cạnh hắn, cái này liền đầy đủ. Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn mặt trời, hắn gần như bệnh trạng từ mặt trời nơi đó hấp thu nhiệt lượng, thế nhưng là mặt trời tâm lại là lạnh

.

Khương Daniel cảm giác được tình huống đã bắt đầu mất khống chế. Nhiều năm qua hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa loại thăng bằng vi diệu này giống như không cách nào lại gắn bó hạ đi. Rạng sáng năm giờ ba mươi lăm phút, khi Thánh Hựu màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên, biểu hiện thu được đến từ Khương Daniel một cái tin. "Cuối tuần ban đêm ra uống một chén đi, hay là chỗ cũ."

03 phong bạo triều "Tại phong bạo triều trong lúc đó, cao tới 98% Venice cùng tả hồ có thể sẽ bị dìm ngập."

Lễ Giáng Sinh trước ba tuần

Thánh Hựu bước nhanh đi vào mistletoe, nhà kia bọn hắn thường xuyên đi Tiểu Thanh đi, trang trí cùng âm nhạc đều có phong cách vô cùng. Lão bản nói từ mình là tại lễ Giáng Sinh đem xinh đẹp lão bản nương đuổi tới tay, cho nên lên cái tên như vậy, hi vọng hữu tình người đều có thể cuối cùng thành thân thuộc. "Làm sao uống nhiều như vậy? Tâm tình không tốt? Ung Thánh Hựu tại chỗ rẽ trên ghế sa lon nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, cùng trên mặt bàn số lượng không tính thiếu bình rượu. Hắn chậm rãi lấy xuống cái cổ bên trên đầu kia Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn màu xám cách văn lông dê khăn quàng cổ, ngồi xuống đối diện. "Nữ sinh kia hôm nay lại cùng ngươi tỏ tình, mặt tròn cái kia, đúng không?" Khương Daniel hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, sắc mặt có chút ửng đỏ, nhưng là người coi như thanh tỉnh. "Làm sao ngươi biết?" Khương Daniel đưa di động giơ lên, album ảnh bên trong là rất nhiều tấm hình, toàn bộ đều là truy Thánh Hựu, trộm chụp cái chủng loại kia, đủ loại góc độ. Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức kịp phản ứng, lập tức lại bất khả tư nghị hỏi nói. " con mẹ nó ngươi mướn người đi theo ta?" "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cự tuyệt nàng sao? Liền giống như trước đồng dạng, ngươi cự tuyệt đi?" "Ca." Khương Daniel rất ít gọi hắn ca, đa số là phạm nhận lầm thời điểm. "Ngươi có thể hay không đừng yêu đương, không muốn kết hôn." Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, Khương Daniel lại tự lẩm bẩm. "Ngươi không phải đã đáp ứng ta sao, nếu như đến ba mươi tuổi còn độc thân lời nói liền dứt khoát cùng với ta. Ta một mực chờ đợi." "Ngươi nghĩ muốn ta làm bạn trai của ngươi? Hay là cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt?" "Đều có thể, cái gì đều có thể, ta không thể rời đi ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi coi ta là làm cái gì cũng không đáng kể, chỉ cần ngươi cùng ta tại một lên.

Khương Daniel dạng này một cái kiều sinh quán dưỡng nhà giàu tiểu thiếu gia, giờ phút này lại so bất luận kẻ nào đều muốn hèn mọn, hắn thậm chí không dám cầu xin hát Thánh Hựu thương hại bố thí cho hắn một người bạn trai vị trí. Câu nói này tại Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tới, lại xuyên tạc thành một loại khác ý tứ, bạn trai hay là người ở chung, không có khác nhau, không quan trọng, bởi vì Khương Daniel căn bản không phải thích hắn, chỉ là hắn lòng ham chiếm hữu tại quấy phá, hắn chỉ là quen thuộc mình làm bạn thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mình bị Khương Daniel cầm chặt thủ đoạn, chỉ cảm thấy có một cỗ nồng đậm bi thương ở trong lòng va chạm, hắn một cây một cây chậm rãi sách mở trên cổ tay ngón tay. "Khương Daniel, tiếp xuống lời ta nói ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ. Mặc dù chúng ta rất hợp chụp, tam quan giống nhau, yêu thích giống nhau, một ánh mắt liền biết đạo ý nghĩ của đối phương, thậm chí sớm chiều ở chung mười năm đều không có cãi nhau, nhưng là ngươi cảm thấy đây là tình yêu, hay là ỷ lại đâu? Là ngươi thật yêu ta, hay là một đứa bé không nguyện ý mình đồ chơi bị người khác cướp đi. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình đầy đủ thoải mái, thế là mới có thể tỉnh táo nói ra làm bọn hắn lưỡng bại câu thương. Bị nhìn trộm tư ẩn phẫn giận thúc đẩy hắn đem một điểm cuối cùng ngây thơ bóc ra, lộ ra bên trong che đậy ẩn tàng trải qua nhiều năm máu me đầm đìa. "Ca, ngươi cảm thấy ta buồn nôn sao?" Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, tẩy và nhuộm thành rượu sợi tóc màu đỏ rung động nhè nhẹ, cơ hồ là từ trong hàm răng cắn gạt ra câu nói này. "Daniel, ngươi hay là ta bằng hữu tốt nhất." Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại câu nói này, trực tiếp đi ra quán bar, chỉ để lại đầu kia màu xám khăn quàng cổ ở trên ghế sa lon, giống như là cố ý thất lạc. Khương Daniel đưa nó cầm tới cẩn thận thế tốt, phía trên kia còn dính nhuộm Ung Thánh Hựu thường dùng chất gỗ mùi hương nước hoa. Hắn đem mặt chôn ở một phương này mềm dê trên lông, khóe mắt giọt kia nước mắt đến cuối cùng vẫn là không có rơi xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu khắp không mục đích đi tại đêm tối đèn đường mờ vàng tia sáng bên trong, không khí lạnh quấn quanh lấy cổ của hắn, hô hấp trong không khí ngưng kết thành sương trắng, đi được thời điểm quá gấp, khăn quàng cổ bị hắn quên ở mistletoe trên ghế sa lon. "Bất quá dạng này cũng tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, rét lạnh có thể trợ giúp hắn tỉnh táo lại. Hắn hay là cho Khương Daniel phát cái tin tức quá khứ. "Ngươi trước tỉnh táo một chút, qua mấy ngày chúng ta bàn lại được không?" Hắn không biết vì sao lại xảy ra chuyện như vậy, rõ ràng hai người đều cố ý né tránh cái này một khối nhỏ lôi khu, vì cái gì đêm nay Khương Daniel lựa chọn vượt tuyến, sau đó thịt nát xương tan. Thánh Hựu vô số lần nhìn lại, hắn cùng Khương Daniel chưa hề tách ra qua một đoạn này lâu dài tuổi nguyệt, cùng hắn cùng Khương Daniel chỗ cộng đồng trải qua hết thảy, lại như cũ không cách nào tìm tới hắn muốn đáp án. Khi dưới chân nằm năm sáu điếu thuốc cuống về sau, Thánh Hựu nghĩ thông suốt, nhưng là hắn cũng không nguyện ý thừa nhận. Sự thật chính là, hắn một mực biết Khương Daniel thích hắn, lại một mực tẩy não mình, kia chỉ bất quá là hữu nghị.

04 hồng thủy "Hồng thủy có thể sẽ thối lui, nhưng là căn cứ mặt biển lên cao trình độ, nếu như không khai thác bất kỳ biện pháp, tương lai một ít địa phương rất nhưng có thể sẽ bị vĩnh cửu bao phủ."

Lễ Giáng Sinh đêm trước đêm nay ánh trăng ảm đạm, thể Thánh Hựu không có bật đèn, chỉ có máy vi tính một khối nhỏ màn hình phát ra sáng vàng vàng xanh trắng quang mang, quăng tại nam nhân cao sẽ sự tình trên xà nhà, lưu lại một mảnh bóng râm. Đánh xuống phía trên câu nói kia về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu bay múa tại trên bàn phím, đốt ngón tay rõ ràng rất là tốt nhìn một đôi tay ngừng lại. "Nếu như không khai thác bất luận cái gì biện pháp, hắn không cách nào khống chế mình, nhịn không được lại một lần nữa hồi tưởng lại, đêm đó quán bar dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ, Khương Daniel bởi vì khẩn trương mà run rẩy lọn tóc, còn có kia cực lực nghĩ che giấu, trong mắt kim cương vỡ đồng dạng nước mắt, hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua Khương Daniel chảy nước mắt. Theo mệnh lý học thuyết pháp, có nốt ruồi nước mắt người, đều là rất đáng yêu. Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel không giống, hắn viên kia nốt ruồi luôn luôn tại hắn cười đáp con mắt đều trợn không mở thời điểm, sinh động theo da thịt mà lên dời. Từ ngày đó trở đi đến bây giờ, hắn đã ròng rã một tuần liên lạc không được Khương Daniel. Hắn tại chung cư ngoài cửa chờ một cái buổi chiều, lại từ a di nơi đó biết được Khương Daniel trước kia một tấm vé phi cơ bay trở về Busan quê quán. Hắn gọi cho Khương Daniel điện thoại đối phương hết thảy không tiếp, tiêu hơi thở hết thảy không trở về, Khương Daniel cũng không có kéo đen hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn phát mỗi một cái tin Khương Daniel đều biết, chỉ bất quá là vì né tránh hắn, tận lực không nhìn thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu tâm tư liền nặng, nguyện ý đem sự tình cả ở trong lòng mình nghĩ, kiềm chế đốt lấy liền lên men thành nửa đêm bên trong dâng lên mà ra thanh tỉnh, hắn bắt đầu mất ngủ, một ngày không sai biệt lắm chỉ có thể ngủ ba giờ, thanh tỉnh lúc

Thời gian, một nửa phân cho việc học, một nửa khác dùng để nghĩ Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội bảo tồn hắn thiên kia liên quan tới Venice cổ kiến trúc bảo hộ luận văn, vuốt vuốt một đầu rối bời tóc, đem tại miệng bên trong đầu mẩu thuốc lá đặt tại bên cạnh bàn tràn đầy trong cái gạt tàn thuốc, phủ thêm món kia dáng dấp lông bên ngoài bao ra cửa. Khương Daniel không ở bên người thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại học xong chiếu cố vấn chính mình. Bởi vì không có người gặp lại mỗi ngày sáng sớm nhìn dự báo thời tiết, sau đó căn dặn hắn nhớ kỹ giữ ấm. Hắn tại ven đường cản chiếc tiếp theo xe, sau đó đối lái xe báo ra một nhà tại bản địa rất có danh tiếng gay đi danh tự. Một đường cấp trên cơ thần sắc quái dị từ kính chiếu hậu bên trong dò xét hắn nhiều lần, hoàng Thánh Hựu phát giác được lại cũng không để ý tới, hắn cùng trên xã hội đại đa số khác biệt, hắn cũng không bài xích, cũng không kỳ thị đồng tính luyến ái yêu. Tại Thánh Hựu có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay trong bằng hữu, liền có hai tên nam sinh là một đôi người yêu, một cái trong đó lúc này đang bận khuyên hắn. Tại quán bar âm nhạc điếc tai nhức óc âm thanh bên trong, thanh tú nam sinh dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai không phù hợp hình tượng gào thét nói chuyện. "Ngươi phải biết a, chúng ta dạng này người, hiện tại hay là sẽ bị người mang theo thành kiến đến đối đãi. Ngươi đầu tiên phải hiểu rõ mình hướng giới tính, không muốn bởi vì tò mò, hoặc là nói còn không có gặp được đúng nữ hài tử liền nghĩ tiến trong hội này đến thử một lần." "Nếu như ta chưa từng có nhận biết qua hắn, khả năng đến tuổi nhất định, ta cũng sẽ tìm một cái nữ hài tử, yêu đương, cãi nhau, kết hôn sinh con, ly hôn, sau đó bình thản không có gì lạ qua cả đời." Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ khói bụi, tiếp tục nói "Có lẽ là ta quá bi quan, ta xưa nay không tin tưởng tình yêu, ta cho rằng tình lữ cuối cùng sẽ có chán ghét đối phương một ngày, sau đó phân đạo giương tiêu, cả đời không qua lại với nhau. Ta rất sợ ta cùng hắn cũng có một ngày như vậy, liền liền lùi lại một bước làm về bằng hữu cơ hội đều không có. Cho nên ta một mực lừa mình dối người, không nguyện ý thừa nhận hắn đối tình cảm của ta, cùng. . . . . Ta đối tình cảm của hắn. "Ngươi có hay không đối người nào nói qua nếu như đến ba mươi tuổi riêng phần mình cũng đều là độc thân không bằng liền ở cùng nhau loại lời này?" U Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu uống cạn rượu trong chén dịch, miệng đầy cay độc đắng chát, tựa hồ hồi ức thật lâu mới chậm rãi nói "Đã từng, trước đây thật lâu, có người nói với ta." Vượt qua quán bar nói to làm ồn ào đám người, bất tỉnh tối trong mông lung hắn nhìn thấy lúc đó Khương Daniel. "Kỳ thật hắn không có như vậy thích ta a? Lời này ý tứ không phải liền là tìm không thấy thích hợp, không bằng lùi lại mà cầu việc khác sao?" "Thánh Hựu a, ngươi không cảm thấy là trong lòng hắn, ngươi là cái kia trân quý đến hắn thậm chí không dám vọng muốn độc chiếm tồn ở đây sao?" Thánh Hựu khép lại hai mắt, đem toàn bộ người đều đắm chìm vào trong bóng đêm, chung quanh thanh âm vẫn là trước sau như một ồn ào. "Tình yêu vốn chính là có thời hạn, coi như tách ra, có thể làm lẫn nhau lưu lại mỹ hảo hồi ức liền đầy đủ. Ai không muốn muốn lâu dài, ai không khát vọng bạch đầu giai lão, Ung Thánh Hựu lo trước lo sau do dự, bản thân lôi kéo rất nhiều năm, bởi vì hồi nhỏ tham khảo phụ mẫu sai lầm bản mẫu đối tình yêu cảm thấy thất vọng, lại không muốn mặt đối nhân sinh bản thân liền là nguy hiểm chân tướng. Lấy không biệt ly vì trước xách kết giao chẳng qua là một trận bắt cóc, không lưu tiếc nuối qua dễ làm hạ mỗi một ngày so hư ảo mà không thể khống chế tương lai càng có an toàn

"Cũng chỉ thử lần này đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

05

"Venice có 401 cây cầu , liên tiếp lấy tổng cộng 118 tòa đảo."

Đêm giáng sinh Busan mấy ngày nay một mực trời u ám, mặt trời nặc tại nặng nề tầng mây sau không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm, mặt trời lặn thời gian gian phòng bên trong tia sáng có chút bất tỉnh tối, để Khương Daniel có chút buồn ngủ. Quê quán người hầu nuôi tam hoa con mèo nhẹ nhàng nhảy lên đến hắn đầu giường, kia mặt trên còn có Khương Daniel mười tuổi lúc lưu lại ý nghĩa không rõ vẽ xấu. Nhiều năm về sau lại trở lại cố hương phòng ở cũ, ngược lại cảm giác có chút không thích ứng, đối những cái kia rõ ràng tồn tại tại hắn trong trí nhớ đồ vật, cảm thấy một loại không hiểu cảm giác xa lạ. Cũ kỹ tiếng chuông cửa không đúng lúc vang lên, Khương Daniel tưởng rằng chuyển phát nhanh loại hình, mở cửa phòng lại phát hiện đứng ngoài cửa chính là bản

Ứng tại Seoul Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trong mắt là kinh hoảng cùng luống cuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nhón chân lên, trong tay ngay sau đó một tiểu tiết bậc thang ký sinh cành lá, dùng hết lực khí toàn thân nâng qua hai người đỉnh đầu. "Daniel, hiện tại ngươi thông gia gặp nhau ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hạ quyết tâm hỏi. "Ca, chỉ có một nam một nữ tại sồi ký sinh phía dưới mới phải hôn, ngươi không cần thiết dạng này. . ." "Ngươi thông gia gặp nhau ta sao?" Giống như là không nghe thấy Khương Daniel từ chối khéo, Ung Thánh Hựu lập lại lần nữa nói, dùng thanh âm run rẩy, hắn cơ hồ lập tức sẽ chạy trối chết. "Trước tiến đến lại nói." Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, ý đồ để hắn buông cánh tay xuống. Hắn cả ngày lẫn đêm mỗi giờ mỗi khắc không nghĩ hôn nam nhân trước mặt, cái trán, gương mặt, chóp mũi, bờ môi, mang theo gần như thành kính lại hèn mọn yêu thương. Nhưng là hắn không muốn bởi vì tại lưới ký sinh hạ nhất định phải tiếp hôn tập tục, mà nhẹ Phật lại qua loa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ý nghĩa không rõ hôn. "Ta nói, hôn ta a, con mẹ nó ngươi tên hỗn đản, không phải ngươi nói trước đi thích ta sao?" Khương Daniel trong lòng một điểm cuối cùng lo lắng cùng chần chờ cứ như vậy bị khi Thánh Hựu đáy mắt nước tưới tắt. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị nam nhân nắm chặt bả vai dùng sức dẫn vào, cửa phòng bịch một tiếng đóng lại, hắn bị chống đỡ tại lạnh buốt trên ván cửa, Khương Daniel hôn lông vũ giống như rơi vào hắn ẩm ướt trên mí mắt, nồng đậm lông mi bên trên, phiếm hồng trên da thịt, kia một tiểu tiết sồi ký sinh rơi vào mềm mại trên mặt thảm, không có phát ra một điểm tiếng vang."Thích ngươi, lại không dám thích ngươi." Khương Daniel ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ, bờ môi như có như không cọ xát lấy tai của hắn khuếch, ấm áp hô hấp phun ra hạ đến, quen thuộc đến cực điểm thanh tuyến, tại lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tới lại là vô cùng gợi cảm. "Muốn để ngươi biết ta một mực thích ngươi, lại sợ để ngươi biết. Muốn cùng ngươi vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ, lại không dám yêu cầu xa vời ngươi cũng cùng ta một dạng ôm đồng dạng tình cảm. Ngươi cho tới nay biểu hiện ra không tin tình yêu độc thân chủ nghĩa, vậy mà để ta rất may mắn, coi như ngươi đối ta không có cảm giác, ngươi cũng sẽ không thích người khác. Nhưng là ngày ấy, nữ sinh kia, không, là ca nói lời để ta sợ hãi, cho nên ta mới thuê người theo dõi ngươi, Thánh Hựu ca, thật xin lỗi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem cái cằm đặt tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, đưa tay tiếp được eo của hắn, hai người chặt chẽ ôm nhau, lại đều không thể nhìn thấy đối phương trên mặt biểu lộ. Dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu mới có dũng khí dám trước mặt người khác xé mở vết sẹo của mình, hắn cũng không muốn để Khương Daniel nhìn đến thời khắc này mình liều lĩnh. "Ta tựa hồ, chưa từng có thích qua người nào. Ta lúc nhỏ, phụ thân ta làm hết thảy hỗn đản làm sự tình. Uống rượu liền đánh người, đánh ta mẹ, có đôi khi cũng đánh ta. Cuối cùng mẹ ta liều mạng ly hôn, dẫn ta tới Seoul. Ta không hiểu, bọn hắn đã từng không là yêu nhau sao, vì cái gì tình yêu là yếu ớt như vậy hư giả đồ vật. Vì cái gì giờ khắc này nói thề non hẹn biển bạch đầu giai lão, tiếp theo giây liền quyền cước tương gia. Tình yêu thứ này không có người có thể đảm bảo, ta không có tư bản, ta không đánh cược nổi." "Ta sẽ cho ngươi cảm giác an toàn, ngươi nguyện ý nếm thử một lần sao, Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi tin tưởng ta sao?" "Ta chỉ cược lần này, không cho ngươi để ta thua." Nói cho cùng, không có có hạnh phúc là có thể bảo hộ, hắn hi vọng hắn cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ của hai người là hoàn toàn tự mãn người chỉ thông qua từ từ tán đồng yêu lẫn nhau tướng kết hợp với nhau, mà không phải hai cái cá thể lẫn nhau căm hận, lại lẫn nhau không thể thiếu khuyết dạng này đáng thương nhất quan hệ. Hắn muốn lâu dài đi xuống đi. "Sẽ không để cho ngươi thua, nhiều năm như vậy cái kia một lần chúng ta chơi đùa ta không có nhường cho ngươi, hả? Không khóc có được hay không? Khương Daniel buông ra trong ngực người, lòng bàn tay mơn trớn hắn khóe mắt, dính kia lạnh buốt, vụng về dỗ dành còn ngăn không được nước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu. Phòng sữa trong nồi đang rầu cà phê nóng, tiêu đường cùng sữa bò hương khí phiêu tán trong không khí, trên đường phố truyền đến bọn nhỏ chính ngâm nga Giáng Sinh giai điệu, trong phòng một đôi hữu tình người, chính vây quanh chăn lông ngồi tại lò sưởi trong tường bên cạnh giảng thì thầm bởi vì nhiệt độ không khí cùng khí hậu, Busan cơ vốn không thế nào tuyết rơi, thường thấy nhất chính là Đông Vũ. Mà liền tại cái này lễ Giáng Sinh rét lạnh đêm đông, thiêu đốt chính vượng lò sưởi trong tường tại cửa sổ pha lê chiếu lên ra ấm màu quýt quang mang, trên giường hai nam nhân chính ôm hôn, mút vào, quấn giao, nói nhỏ, rất nhập, rên rỉ, thuốc màu, sau đó hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau chất lỏng thuận Thánh Hựu đùi cùng chảy xuống, rượu ẩm ướt khói bụi sắc ga giường thời điểm, trên bầu trời thế mà tung bay điểm xuất phát điểm từng mảnh tuyết. "Khương Daniel!" Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mộng lên tiếng kinh hô, hắn lúc tỉnh lại bên người trống rỗng, lạnh buốt, giống hắn vừa mới làm cái kia bị Khương Daniel vứt bỏ mộng đồng dạng. Hắn bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, không an toàn cảm giác một chút đánh trúng hắn, một nháy mắt hắn tay chân lạnh buốt, thất tức cảm giác không có quá mức đỉnh. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng cùng chạy một chút mới vừa đi tới đầu bậc thang, nhìn thấy ngoài cửa trong viện viên kia điểm đầy sao trời cùng bông tuyết cây thông Noel trên đỉnh thiên sứ phảng phất bay xuống nhân gian, sau đó bị Busan sáng sớm không khí rét lạnh đông chóp mũi đỏ lên, xem ra giống Rudolf đồng dạng, quái đáng thương. Khương Daniel đóng cửa lại tại cửa ra vào dậm chân, yên dĩnh bông tuyết rơi xuống hóa thành nước, trong tay hắn bưng lấy một cái mini bản người tuyết, đối Ung Thánh Hựu quơ nhánh cây cánh tay, không có cà rốt làm cái mũi, lại có ba viên đậu đỏ coi là mình trên gương mặt chòm sao. Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh ngắn ngủi hai mươi bốn năm, lần thứ nhất tin tưởng trên thế giới này có thiên sứ tồn tại. Giờ phút này rượu mái tóc màu đỏ thiên sứ đang đứng tại hắn mặt trước, đem người tuyết đưa cho hắn, sau đó đối với hắn nói "Làm sao không ngủ thêm một lát, còn có, Giáng Sinh vui vẻ, ta Thánh Hựu."

END. Merry Xmas.


	218. Chapter 218

Mộng BY nằm mơ ban ngày -00C một chớ lên cao chân nhân

Mộng cùng hiện thực luôn luôn tương phản

Hôm nay là Khương Daniel sinh nhật

"Ngươi đêm nay về sớm một chút biết sao ta có lễ vật muốn cho ngươi "

Trước khi ra cửa Khương Daniel người yêu Ung Thánh Hựu vì hắn đánh tốt nơ cũng cho hắn một cái sáng sớm tốt lành hôn sau đối hắn nói

Cái này khiến Khương Daniel hưng phấn cả ngày

"Đến cùng Thánh Hựu ca muốn đưa ta lễ vật gì đâu

Khương Daniel cả ngày đều ở nghĩ đến vấn đề này

"Thánh Hựu ca rốt cuộc muốn đưa ta cái gì nha có thể hay không lộ ra một chút nha, liền một

Điểm "

Chờ không nổi Khương Daniel hay là gọi điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu

" là ngươi vẫn luôn muốn rồi "

Trong điện thoại truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu cười tiếng cười, Khương Daniel nghĩ lại bao một điểm manh mối nhưng đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu thông minh dẫn tới, bất đắc dĩ Khương Daniel chỉ có thể chịu thua

"Tốt a, vậy ta đêm nay nhất định về nhà sớm, bây giờ thời tiết có chút lạnh thánh Hựu ca nhất định phải hảo hảo mặc quần áo không thể cảm lạnh biết sao "

Khương Daniel liên tục dặn dò Ung Thánh Hựu "Ca muốn là sinh bệnh ta sẽ rất đau lòng "

"Biết biết Niel cũng phải chú ý giữ ấm a, về nhà thấy "

"Về nhà thấy "

Khương Daniel cúp điện thoại sau cẩn thận ngẫm lại mình rốt cuộc cần thật sao, hắn đã có năm con mèo, Rooney da đặc biệt con vịt tán, còn có hắn thích nhất mèo con, nghĩ tới đây Khương Daniel lại nghĩ tới mỗi ngày sớm bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu

Mỗi sáng sớm Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ giống một con mèo con đồng dạng, dính người lại nhưng yêu, tay kéo lấy Khương Daniel một điểm góc áo, còn lại đột nhiên hút khẽ hấp mũi tử, rời giường thời điểm duỗi người quả thực chính là một con nấp tại duỗi người, Khương Daniel mỗi lần cũng nhịn không được đi lên đem người ôm vào ngực

Nghĩ tới đây Khương Daniel nhìn đồng hồ, cách giờ tan sở còn có bảy cái nhỏ lúc, sau bảy tiếng liền có thể về nhà mở quà.

"Ca ta trở về a, hả?"

Khương Daniel vừa đến lúc tan việc liền không kịp chờ đợi cầm lấy ba lô thẳng đến về nhà, nhưng là mở ra gia môn về sau lại phát hiện trong nhà trống rỗng căn bản không có người ở bên trong, chỉ có trong phòng có một ngọn đèn nhỏ còn tại lóe lên

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Khương Daniel đến giữa về sau, kinh ngạc phát hiện trên giường chăn lót đầy hoa hồng cánh hoa, đồng thời góc phòng không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên xuất hiện có thể chứa nạp phải người kế tiếp lều nhỏ

Cái này ca làm cái gì a

Mang theo nghi hoặc Khương Daniel đến gần cái kia lều vải, đem lều vải cửa nhỏ kéo

"Ba!"

Tại Khương Daniel kéo ra cửa nhỏ trong nháy mắt đó, bên trong không biết cái gì đông tây đột nhiên chui ra bổ nhào Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel còn không có phản ứng tới liền đã bị bổ nhào

"Niel!"

"Thánh, Thánh Hựu ca?"

Khương Daniel phát hiện lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu mang theo một đôi tai mèo, nho nhỏ ánh đèn để hắn bên mặt như ẩn như hiện, tăng thêm một loại cảm giác thần bí.

Khương Daniel cảm giác lúc này áo sơ mi của mình đang bị người yêu tay giải khai, nhưng lại bởi vì không giải được trước ngực cúc áo mà tức giận giật ra

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đến cùng đang làm gì mà "

"Xuỵt, đừng nói chuyện, ta tới cấp cho ngươi vui vẻ "

Vừa dứt lời đồng thời Khương Daniel áo sơmi đã bị giải khai mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hôn lên Khương Daniel môi, cái lưỡi tại Khương Daniel trong miệng quét hết mỗi một giọt nước bọt, tay không an phận sờ lên Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu chậm rãi đứng thẳng tính khí

"Niel, chúng ta đi trên giường có được hay không "

Nghe được người yêu lần này yêu cầu Khương Daniel đảo khách thành chủ đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể một lần nữa lấy được phải chủ động quyền, tư thế như vậy để hắn rốt cục trông thấy người yêu mặt, bởi vì vừa rồi hôn, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ửng hồng, phối hợp trên đầu tai mèo tựa như một con xấu hổ mèo con, hắn không có mặc áo phục, trước ngực hai điểm đã bởi vì vừa mới ma sát mà đứng thẳng, nhất làm cho Khương Daniel nhịn không được chính là Ung Thánh Hựu sử dụng cái đuôi mèo gang/ nhét, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua tựa như một con phát tình con mèo nhỏ

"Thánh Hựu ca làm sao đem cái đuôi mèo nhét vào hả? Nhét vào thời điểm là không là nghĩ đến ta lớn /b?"

Khương Daniel chậm rãi cúi người từng ngụm hút lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực phấn hồng, Khương Daniel hài lòng nhìn lấy bọn hắn bị mình hút càng thêm đứng thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là bạch, giờ này khắc này khóe mắt của hắn có chút phiếm hồng, mũi cũng hồng hồng, hai viên tinh bột đỏ bị hút đứng thẳng, cả người nhìn qua liền giống vào đông đất tuyết bên trong hoa mai, để người nhịn không được nghĩ yêu thương hắn

"Ừm, là nghĩ đến Niel lớn /b nhét vào, Niel đem lớn /b cho ta có được hay không ô ô, không, không muốn chỉ hút bên này "

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Khương Daniel đầu làm cho đối phương đem mình sữa /tou ngậm càng sâu miệng bên trong phát rayin/dang rên rỉ

"Tiểu tao hóa, biết ta thích mèo cho nên đặc địa trang mèo? Vậy liền để ta xem một chút ta mèo con phía dưới miệng nhỏ nước chảy không có "

Khương Daniel đem cắm ở nhỏ xue bên trong gang/ nhét rút ra, đem mình ngón tay cha đi vào, đem nếp uốn nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên đồng thời gia nhập nhiều một ngón tay bắt đầu chậm rãi rút cha

"Niel đừng đùa, cho ta đi, van cầu ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm bắt đầu nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào, không ngừng dùng bụng dưới mài cọ lấy Khương Daniel tính khí, thân thể theo Khương Daniel ngón tay rút cha động tác chập trùng

"Mèo con bắt đầu phát tao sao, vậy liền để chủ nhân đến thỏa mãn ngươi "

Khương Daniel đem ngón tay rút ra, đem dưới thân sớm đã cứng rắn phát tím cốc thiếu cây đưa đi vào khi đi vào một khắc này hai người cùng một chỗ phát ra thoải mái thanh âm

"Ta mèo con chuẩn bị xong chưa, ta muốn bắt đầu hơi "

Dứt lời Khương Daniel bắt đầu dùng sức bắn vọt, hai người cùng một chỗ đã thật lâu, lẫn nhau điểm mẫn cảm đều nhất thanh nhị sở, Khương Daniel biến quyết tâm hướng Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm bắn vọt, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai đầu tế bạch chân dài đánh bên trên bả vai, lại bắt đầu ra sức phải bắn vọt, khi Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa nặng nặng vượt trên kia một điểm lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng rên rỉ đột nhiên trở nên càng ngọt dính, dưới thân bắn ra một cỗ bạch trọc

"A..., mèo con cũng không thể dạng này, chủ nhân cũng còn không có thoải mái đâu, mèo con làm sao có thể lấy trước so chủ nhân thoải mái đâu" Khương Daniel lấy ra bị ném qua một bên cái đuôi mèo gang/ nhét, dùng đuôi mèo ba đem Ung Thánh Hựu âm tinh trói chặt

"Chủ nhân nếu như không có mèo con cũng không thể trước thoải mái lần thứ hai nga "

"Niel không muốn, van cầu ngươi, giải khai đi, ta sẽ chết "

Thoải mái qua một lần Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức đã bắt đầu có chút mơ hồ, tay vô ý biết nắm lấy Khương Daniel bả vai, muốn để hắn đem cột vào mình yin tinh cái đuôi mèo giải khai, nhưng là Khương Daniel nào có dễ dàng như vậy bỏ qua hắn, hắn bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói

"Làm sao lại chết, ta nhưng không nỡ để ta yêu nhất mèo con chết, mèo con làm sao sẽ không gọi nha, chủ nhân muốn nghe mèo kêu đâu "

Lập tức lại bắt đầu đại lực bắn vọt, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lên ngồi tại trên người mình, cái tư thế này để cốc thiếu cây tiến vào càng sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa she qua một lần yin tinh lại ngẩng đầu lên

"Ta muốn đem ngươi ngày meo meo gọi "

Khương Daniel nảy sinh ác độc va đập vào Ung Thánh Hựu, hai bên trắng nõn cái mông thịt bị đụng màu đỏ bừng, dính vào hai người ái dịch, tựa như thủy nộn cây đào mật

" meo, Niel, meo "

Nghe được Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu run một cái, kìm lòng không được phát ra mèo kêu, nhưng là mãnh liệt va chạm để hắn còn không có kêu xong, liền bị va nát tại một mảnh trong rên rỉ

Không đủ còn chưa đủ Khương Daniel dục vọng vẫn không có thể bị thỏa mãn, "Tiếp tục, to hơn một tí, ngẫm lại bình thường Rooney cùng da đặc biệt là thế nào kêu, ta phải nghe ngươi gọi "

"Ô, chủ nhân, tha Ung Ung đi, meo, ta là ngươi, ân, mèo con "

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt đã tràn ra sinh lý tính nước mắt, tay của hắn đẩy đánh lấy Khương Daniel muốn để Khương Daniel giúp mình giải khai dưới thân cái đuôi mèo cũng để Khương Daniel chậm một chút

"Không thể hô "

"Ô ô van cầu Niel, để ta, để ta thả, ta là Niel mèo con, ta bị Niel ngày meo meo gọi, meo" "Kia Thánh Hựu ca sẽ vì ta sinh một tổ mèo con sao "Meo "

Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bắt đầu thít chặt, đem Khương Daniel thật chặt bao lấy

"Ngươi ô ô ngươi làm sao chậm như vậy a "

"Chê ta chậm?"

Khương Daniel cố ý xuyên tạc Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ, cũng đem người một chút ôm lên đến, giống như là ôm tiểu hài như thế ôm Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng đi lại, mỗi đi một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội cây kia liền tiến vào đến một cái trước nay chưa từng có chỗ sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu thét lên

"Ngươi, ngươi xấu "

"Ta không xấu Thánh Hựu ca làm sao lại yêu ta đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật nhịn không được, dưới thân thể của hắn đã bắt đầu phát tím, mà ngọt ngào rên rỉ cũng bắt đầu biến điệu, bắt đầu có chút mắt trợn trắng, Khương Daniel thấy thế cũng bắt đầu sau cùng bắn vọt, cuối cùng phóng thích tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể về sau, giải khai cột Ung Thánh Hựu cái đuôi mèo để Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cùng nhau thả phóng ra.

Sau đó Khương Daniel ôm buồn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu tiến phòng tắm thanh lý, nhìn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên người vết tích kém chút không có ở phòng tắm lại tới một lần, nhưng là vì bận tâm Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể hay là nhịn xuống

Chủ tiến

Thanh sau khi tắm hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại trên giường, vì hắn đắp lên bị tử, đã ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu giờ này khắc này ngay tại bĩu la hét cái gì một dạng, Khương Daniel đưa tới nghe

Ung Thánh Hựu tại

"Niel, sinh nhật vui vẻ, đúng là ta, quà sinh nhật "

Khương Daniel cười, hắn đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu tóc cắt ngang trán, tại trán của hắn lưu hạ một hôn

Đồ ngốc, chỉ cần có ngươi tại, lễ vật gì ta đều không cần, bởi vì ngươi liền là lễ vật tốt nhất

"Daniel, tỉnh, làm gì đâu, làm cái gì mộng đẹp "

Khương Daniel mở mắt, nhìn thấy là Ung Thánh Hựu mặt

"Ca ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này, ngươi không phải đang nghỉ ngơi sao?"

" ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại cảm thấy mình là người da đen kia biểu lộ bao, về đến nhà nhìn không thấy tiểu bạn trai kết quả hắn nằm ở trên giường ngủ còn một mực đang nói cái gì meo meo meo chuyện hoang đường còn kêu không tỉnh, kết quả tỉnh còn hỏi mình không phải đang nghỉ ngơi sao, đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra, mình không phải liền là muộn một điểm trở về sao?

"Niel, ngươi vừa mới làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel hơi nghi hoặc một chút, nguyên lai vừa mới chính là mộng sao, vì cái gì mộng còn như thế chân thực, nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca giờ này khắc này đứng trước mặt mình nói từ mình vừa mới đang nằm mơ, chẳng lẽ mình vừa mới là thật đang nằm mơ sao

"Ngươi, thật xin lỗi, bởi vì ta chuẩn bị cho ngươi lễ vật muộn ta mới muộn về đến, ngươi không nên tức giận có được hay không" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel không nói một lời, coi là Khương Daniel là sinh từ mình khí, liền nắm lấy Khương Daniel tay giải thích nói, ngữ khí có chút ủy khuất, tại Khương Daniel xem ra đây quả thực là trần trụi nũng nịu

"Không có. Không có việc gì, ta làm sao có thể sinh ca khí đâu "

Khương Daniel rốt cục kịp phản ứng vừa mới thật là một tràng xuân mộng, nhưng là nghe

Đến Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho mình lễ vật vẫn có chút chờ mong, không biết có thể hay không là cùng trong mộng đồng dạng đâu, nhưng là luôn nói mộng cùng hiện thực là tương phản, nhưng là Khương Daniel không tin tà, hắn tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ cùng trong mộng

"Ngươi trước nhắm mắt lại "

Nghe được câu này Khương Daniel càng hưng phấn, hắn cảm thấy mình vừa mới làm mộng giống như muốn thực hiện! Hắn nghe lời nhắm mắt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Khương Daniel tay từng bước một đi đến phòng khách, Khương Daniel càng ngày càng hưng phấn

"Ngươi đứng vững rồi "

"Được rồi!" Ung Thánh Hựu quay người từ một cái túi lớn bên trong tìm kiếm Khương Daniel tựa hồ nghe đến tiếng mèo kêu, hắn càng ngày càng chờ mong đến tột cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói lễ vật là cái gì

" được rồi ngươi mở mắt đi" nghe được câu này Khương Daniel một chút liền mở mắt, nhưng nhìn đến không là có lỗ tai mèo Ung Thánh Hựu, mà là

Trong điện thoại di động Khương mẫu cùng Rooney cùng da đặc biệt còn có con vịt tán mà! ! ! ! !

Còn có Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy một con mèo hình bánh gatô

"Daniel sinh nhật vui vẻ! ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ hôn một cái Khương Daniel gương mặt, cũng vui vẻ cùng hắn nói

"Ta đặc địa cùng mụ mụ thương lượng xong đánh video còn đi làm cho ngươi cái bánh gatô! Ngươi vui không!"

" quả nhiên mộng cùng hiện thực là tương phản" mặc dù không phải Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, nhưng là biết luyến tâm ý của người ta hắn hay là rất cảm động, hắn ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đối hắn thâm tình nói

"Ta rất vui vẻ, cám ơn ngươi Thánh Hựu ca "

Hắn thâm tình hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi cũng tới quấn giao

"Ngô ngô ngô video còn mở đâu!" Thật tình không biết điện thoại di động một bên khác sớm đã cúp máy video

"Không sao "

Khương Daniel một thanh ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi trở về phòng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thả trên giường, lại lần nữa hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối, đợi đến Khương Daniel buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã mất đi khí lực, cả người uốn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực

"23 vui vẻ" "Ta Daniel "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lần nữa hôn lên Khương Daniel

Sinh nhật của ta không cần quá nhiều, có ngươi liền tốt


	219. Chapter 219

Một tấc Anh kém (thượng)

OOC 1W+ dự cảnh cẩu huyết dự cảnh phiên ngoại xúc tu play dự cảnh (? )

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết lão thiên gia vì cái gì như thế đối với mình không công bằng, hay là mình đời trước tạo quá nhiều nghiệt. Bất quá càng làm hắn hơn bực bội chính là Khương Daniel, vị này mình mới tới cùng phòng.

"Ngươi nói có khéo hay không, toàn thế giới nhiều như vậy quốc gia chúng ta thế mà đều lựa chọn nước Mỹ! Ngươi nói có khéo hay không, nước Mỹ nhiều như vậy thành thị chúng ta thế mà đều trở lại Los Angeles! Ngươi nói có khéo hay không, Los Angeles nhiều như vậy chung cư chúng ta thế mà đều tuyển cái này một nhà! Ngươi nói xảo không xảo, nhà này chung cư nhiều như vậy hộ gia đình, chúng ta thế mà thành bạn cùng phòng! Ngươi nói có khéo hay không.

Ngay tại Khương Daniel còn tại nói liên miên lải nhải thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được, phẫn nộ đem Khương Daniel điện thoại treo. Tay cơ màn hình tại quá lớn cường độ hạ thanh thúy nát.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Sát vách đồng sự Kim Tại Hoán ở giữa âm thanh nhô đầu ra, một mặt có bát quái nhưng nghe dáng vẻ. "Ngươi đồ làm hết à? Cuối tháng công trạng khảo hạch chuẩn bị thế nào rồi? Ta gần nhất nhận biết mấy cái mới nữ đồng sự muốn hay không ta cùng cha mẹ ngươi nói một câu?" Ung Thánh Hựu trừng Kim Tại Hoán một chút.

. A! Hẹp hòi bao!" Kim Tại Hoán trợn mắt ngoan ngoãn lùi về trên vị trí của mình. "Ai. ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mình vỡ vụn trên màn hình còn đang không ngừng mà nhảy ra các loại tin nhắn nhắc nhở, đều là tới từ cùng một cái ghi chú tên. "Nam nhân kia." Trên ngón trỏ cái kia đạo sẹo tựa hồ lại có chút tê dại nuôi.

[-- năm năm trước --] "Cố lên! Cố lên!" "Khương Daniel!" "Tiến tiến!"

Trên sân bóng truyền đến khán giả âm thanh ủng hộ, Khương Daniel vỗ giây một cái ghi bàn dẫn tới vô số thiếu nữ thét lên, cho cái này trận trường học thi đấu vẽ xuống một cái dấu chấm tròn.

Rất nhanh Khương Daniel liền bị đồng đội cùng vô số thiếu nữ fan hâm mộ bao vây lại, có người đưa lên khăn mặt có người đưa lên mới từ quầy bán quà vặt bên trong mua được lạnh buốt nước khoáng, Khương Daniel cười đón lấy những này, tựa hồ bị dạng này chen chúc đã thành thói quen, dù cho vừa mới sát qua mồ hôi khăn mặt không cánh mà bay hắn cũng không thèm để ý. "Mọi người im lặng điểm, chúng ta tuyển thủ lập tức liền muốn tham gia sau cùng trao giải nghi thức "

Liền ngay cả thân thể cường tráng huấn luyện viên đều rất phí sức lột ra đám người, đem còn ở bên cạnh cười hì hì Khương Daniel kéo ra ngoài, dao lắc đầu biểu thị mình đối cái sau cái kia đáng chết nhân khí cũng không thể tránh được.

Dù sao tại đại học dạng này cơ hồ một nửa mập trạch một nửa bạch trảm kê tuổi tác, giống Khương Daniel dạng này cơ bắp cân xứng, mỹ mạo chân dài, mà lại bình dị gần gũi nam sinh cơ hồ bị mọi người xem như quốc bảo. Huống chi Khương Daniel có được qua người thể dục thiên phú bên ngoài thành tích cũng là đứng hàng đầu, mà lại hoàn toàn không có bất kỳ cái gì cùng vị nào dị tính hoặc là cùng giới bát quái.

Về phần có bao nhiêu nữ sinh bởi vì Khương Daniel một thời gian thật dài tìm không thấy bạn trai liền không được biết. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bình tĩnh tại sân bóng bên ngoài, tức giận bĩu môi, tâm đang suy nghĩ cái gì thời điểm đem Khương Daniel đi ngủ ngáy ngủ mài răng nói mộng lời nói video phát đến trên mạng, để mọi người nhìn xem nhà mình nam thần chân thực diện mạo.

Nói không chừng phát những cái kia nữ tính nhóm sinh vật cũng sẽ nói cái gì nam thần ngáy ngủ đều là tiếng trời loại hình đi, dù sao nhan giá trị tức chính nghĩa. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình ý nghĩ trong lòng lật một cái liếc mắt, chậm rãi cầm lấy Khương Daniel đặt ở bên cạnh mình túi sách, đeo tại trên bờ vai, chậm rãi hướng cầu trận trung ương đi đến.

Lúc này lễ trao giải đã dần dần đi hướng hồi cuối, lúc đầu cũng chỉ là một cái nho nhỏ hệ cấp tranh tài, cúp phát một chút, mọi người chụp cái chụp ảnh chung liền không sai biệt lắm. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel đem cúp đưa cho mình đồng đội, cùng hắn a một giọng nói gặp lại sau chậm thôn thôn đi đến bên cạnh hắn.

"Bọc của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem túi sách cởi ra đưa cho Khương Daniel, "Thứ nhất a, lợi hại chết ngươi." "Hắc hắc." Khương Daniel cười đến con mắt híp lại, đem bao lại lần nữa đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi cầm trước đi, ta một thân mồ hôi. Cái này bao rất đắt."

"Xấu ta lại cho ngươi một cái chứ sao." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người xuất ra trong túi chìa khóa xe, nhấn xuống sau cách đó không xa một cỗ ngân sắc xe con đèn xe bày ra, "Ngươi lên xe trước, ta mua tới cho ngươi chén đồ uống."

"Vừa mới ta uống qua nước, không cần thiết đi." Khương Daniel trả lời nói. " người khác cho địa? Nhớ kỹ về nhà uống thuốc cẩn thận đêm nay tiêu chảy." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù ngoài miệng vui đùa nhưng là trong lòng nhàn nhạt có chút tinh giận. Được rồi, chút chuyện nhỏ này không quan trọng. "Hì hì ha ha." Khương Daniel cười cười, cột chắc dây an toàn đem ghế sau về sau điều đến một cái thoải mái mà góc độ, hai mắt nhắm nghiền

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo lên xe, đến một chút nằm ở bên cạnh trán Khương Daniel, bất đắc dĩ giật giật khóe miệng, đem điều hoà không khí thiết trí đến 26 độ, phát động xe.

Khương Daniel nhà cách trường học không xa, dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu đã bên cạnh ra trượt mèo lão nãi nãi đều không chút lưu tình đối chủ xe lật cái khinh khỉnh tốc độ, hay là không đến hai mười phút liền đến Khương Daniel cửa nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu không tình nguyện lúc lắc miệng nhẹ nhàng đâm một hạ cạn ngủ bên trong Khương Daniel, "Tốt."

Khương Daniel mở mắt ra, nhìn xem chung quanh là vô cùng quen thuộc hoàn cảnh sau đối Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, giải khai dây an toàn mở ra cửa liền xuống xe.

"Lầm, ngươi chờ một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu gọi lại Khương Daniel, nói xong cũng cùng nhau xuống xe, đi đến trong cóp sau xe tìm kiếm một hạ, xuất ra một cái tinh mỹ túi hàng, đưa cho Khương Daniel, "Ha ha, trước đó cặp kia ngươi đều mặc rất lâu, đổi song mới

"Lạp lạp lạp nha. Là kiểu mới nhất Y-3 đưa." Khương Daniel cũng không khách khí từ trong túi xuất ra lễ vật, mở ra giày hộp phát hiện là mình một mực rất muốn cặp kia giày thể thao về sau, kìm lòng không đặng kêu lên.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu. "Thế nhưng là ta trước đó cặp kia cũng mới mặc một tháng." Khương Daniel từ trong vui sướng chậm tới, "Có thể hay không quá xa xỉ rồi?"

"Một tháng chỉ đi đường cùng một tháng mỗi ngày cùng Spartacus đồng dạng xoay tròn nhảy vọt giạng thẳng chân giống nhau sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi ngược lại, "Thu xuống đi, trước đó cặp kia cũng qua tay cẩn thận bị đồng học chế giễu."

"." Khương Daniel sớm đã thành thói quen Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu phí xem cùng thẩm mỹ quan, liền giang hai tay ra cho cái sau một cái to lớn ủng ôm.

"Ngươi thả ta ra." Cảm nhận được nam hài cực nóng nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng cường tráng cơ bắp, cùng vận động xong sau trên người mùi mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đỏ mặt, "Thối."

"Thôi đi, tất cả mọi người nói cái này là nam nhân gợi cảm nhất hương vị sao?" Khương Daniel buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Tạ a, không phải lưu đi xuống ăn cơm đi, trời cũng nhanh đen. "Lần sau đi, ta về nhà còn có chút việc. Khi Thánh Hựu lôi kéo áo sơmi, "Ta đi trước, bái bai." Nói xong liền tiến vào xe, thêm đủ lập tức lực mở ra Khương Daniel tầm mắt. "?" Khương Daniel mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất phương hướng, "Bụng hắn đau sao?"

Thẳng đến lái về đến nhà bên trong ga ra tầng ngầm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm rãi thở dài một hơi, hoạt động hạ thủ cánh tay, mới phát hiện Khương Daniel hạ xe thời điểm đem trước đó đặt ở ghế sau xe túi sách quên lấy đi.

"Muốn hay không còn cho hắn đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Khương Daniel túi sách, lẩm bẩm, quần điện thoại di động trong túi chấn động một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn cùng điện thoại di động kết nối đồng hồ.

[ nam nhân kia: Ta túi sách giống như quên cầm, tính dù sao ngày mai cũng không có làm việc muốn giao trước hết thả ngươi đi. (PS: Giày tử ta thử, rất dễ chịu, cám ơn ngươi! )]

Đã hắn đều nói như vậy coi như xong đi. "Ai, khó được có lấy cớ có thể lại gặp hắn một lần. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến vừa mới Khương Daniel ôm, còn có mình vừa mới bối rối còn có cơ hồ khống chế không nổi biểu lộ, nháy mắt tai đóa đỏ bừng. "Nam nhân gợi cảm nhất hương vị sao?" Ta sẽ không phải là thập thích nguyên vị hệ liệt biến thái đi. Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình ý nghĩ hù đến.

Nói đến, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel gặp nhau cũng là tràn đầy nam tính mị lực. Thân là kiến trúc thiết kế học học sinh, đoàn đội hợp tác là trốn không thoát, dù sao ai cũng không nghĩ một người làm xong một cái so với người còn cao lớn mô hình, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận khéo tay nhưng là chặt đầu gỗ dạng này việc nặng hắn vẫn có thể tận lực không làm liền không làm, nhất là thường thường tại làm xong cái kia có thể làm anh hài gian phòng lớn nhỏ mô hình sau đều sẽ nương theo lấy mười trở lên luận văn.

Cho nên đoàn đội hợp tác thì là ắt không thể thiếu. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu từ tiểu bỉ so sánh sợ người lạ, muốn hắn chủ động cùng người nói "Ai, ta có thể cùng các ngươi một tổ sao?" Loại hình quả thực là muốn hắn mặc vào phàm khách đi Quảng trường Nhân Dân dâng tấu chương diễn lộn ngược ra sau đồng dạng gian nan. Hắn hay là tại nước Mỹ du học sinh, không chủ động cơ hồ tại trong một lớp học cơ hồ liền cùng không khí đồng dạng không người phản ứng.

Vậy mà lúc này Khương Daniel xuất hiện, hắn chủ động mời Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hắn tiểu tổ, đồng thời tự nguyện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ gánh chịu mô hình chế tác bộ phận. | nghĩ thầm có thể cùng soái ca tên cơ bắp một tổ công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ đáp ứng.

Bắt đầu hết thảy cũng rất thuận lợi, bọn hắn căn cứ thiết kế tổ dẫn xuất số liệu, tại trên ván gỗ vẽ ra kích thước, liền đến phòng làm việc chuẩn bị dùng nơi đó các loại cái cưa, xong việc sau chỉ cần đem bọn hắn dựa theo định tốt trình tự dính tốt nhiệm vụ của bọn hắn liền xong xong rồi.

Ngày đó Khương Daniel chỉ mặc màu trắng sau lưng cùng quần thể thao ngắn, tại làm việc trong phòng bên trong bận rộn, rất nhanh liền biến thành "Đốn củi T AI", dẫn đến Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không yên lòng. Nhưng mà ngoài ý muốn cứ như vậy phát sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu tay xuất mồ hôi không cẩn thận trượt đi, lau tới cao tốc xoay tròn bên trong tròn cưa, may mắn Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau phản ứng lại, không có mất đi ngay ngắn ngón trỏ, nhưng là rất người nhanh nhẹn chưởng liền trở nên máu me đầm đìa.

Một bên Khương Daniel cũng gấp, hắn trực tiếp ném đi tấm ván gỗ, hạnh công việc tốt thất đều sẽ chuẩn bị khẩn cấp xử lý y dược rương, tìm tới băng dán cùng băng gạc loạn xạ băng bó một chút, liền ôm lấy tại hoàn nguyên sửng sốt Ung Thánh Hựu chạy hướng phòng y tế. | cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khâu mấy mũi, khâu vết thương quá trình bên trong Khương Daniel cũng một mực đang bên cạnh bắt hắn một cái tay khác, dặn dò bác sĩ nhẹ một chút. Gọi Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đựng rất nhanh liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau còn trêu ghẹo không biết còn tưởng rằng Khương Daniel đang chờ thê tử sinh con. Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel nghiêm túc trả lời hắn, nói nếu như không phải hắn lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu làm việc thất, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ không bởi vậy thụ thương. Làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại có chút xấu hổ.

Còn cần mình bảo hiểm y tế giúp Ung Thánh Hựu ứng tiền thuốc men. Đồng thời một người hoàn thành tiểu tổ làm việc. "Ngươi đối ta thật tốt a." Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ phải tự mình ngày đó là nói như vậy. "Ha ha, một mình ngươi ở nước ngoài nha, người không sinh đất không quen, ta ngày đó nhìn một mình ngươi đường hoàng đứng tại kia đã cảm thấy, tổng phải có người giúp ngươi một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ Khương Daniel là trả lời như vậy, hắn ngày đó cười đến dễ nhìn lạ thường. Trái tim của mình cũng nhảy phá lệ nhanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ bởi vì vì một số tình huống dẫn đến lão sư không có tới lên lớp, thiên hạ học sinh một cái dạng, sau khi lấy được tin tức này bạn cùng lớp nhanh chóng nhanh chỉnh lý tốt đồ vật rời phòng học, một chút cũng không có tới phòng học lúc bộ kia rã rời dạng. Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ cái này trống đi xế chiều đi làm gì thời điểm, Khương Daniel xông tới hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hay không đi uống cà phê. Uống cà phê? Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc làm sao Khương Daniel đột nhiên có rảnh rỗi như vậy tình dật trí ngồi tại cà không phải trong sảnh hưởng dụng cà không phải thời điểm, cái sau đã như làm tặc quỷ quỷ túy túy từ quần sau trong túi lấy ra một tờ không biết gãy mấy tầng giấy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi nhìn." "Gầy dựng lớn bán hạ giá tiêu phí liền có cơ hội tham dự rút thưởng, giải thưởng lớn nhất là một đài PS4!" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở ra liền nhìn thấy dòng này vòi phun mười phần tuyên truyền lời nói, im lặng cười cười, dù sao PS4 loại vật này với hắn mà nói nhưng có thể không, a không đúng, hắn đã có, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel ánh mắt mong đợi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiện cho sau người giội nước lạnh, thế là hắn sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu lông, hiền lành nói, "Ngươi nghĩ muốn nhà ta bộ kia cho ngươi liền có thể

."

"Như vậy sao được, ta lấy đi ngươi chơi a?" Khương Daniel trả lời nói. " muốn chơi ta liền đi nhà ngươi chơi chứ sao." Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính mình lại tìm một cái đi Khương Daniel nhà cái cớ thật hay, "Huống hồ thả ta cái kia cũng chỉ là tích tro

Nhọn.

Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ cảm thấy có đạo lý, liền tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị. Nhưng là lần này buổi trưa thời gian ở không nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Quý giá như vậy đến trưa nếu là toàn cầm đi làm bài tập đây chẳng phải là lỗ lớn, Khương Daniel cũng ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh suy tư, nghĩ trong chốc lát liền đề nghị đi xem trận phim. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy kế hoạch này đi liền đáp ứng xuống. Bọn hắn nhìn chính là một cái gọi Emma tóc vàng người da trắng nữ diễn viên vai diễn tên gọi Nerve phim. Kịch bản nói tóm lại coi như trôi qua đi, cũng có cao trào thay nhau nổi lên, nam nhân vật nữ chính cơ hồ lộ ra trọn vẹn tại trong thương trường chạy tràng cảnh cũng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cười ra tiếng. Chỉ bất quá nhất sau kết cục bị Ung Thánh Hựu khịt mũi coi thường, hắn hi vọng cuối cùng cái kia nhân vật nữ chính bị một xử bắn, bởi vì Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào người ta

Phim kết thúc, hai người nhìn lên trời sắc đã sớm liền chui vào sát vách cửa hàng mù đi dạo. "Ai ngươi nói, chúng ta cũng giống cái kia nhân vật chính hai cánh tay trần trong này chạy sẽ như thế nào?" Khương Daniel cũng nghĩ đến vừa mới phim tình tiết hỏi nói, kết quả đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bạch nhãn. "Cơm tối cùng một chỗ ăn sao?" Khương Daniel lần nữa đề nghị, vừa mới chỗ rẽ thời điểm hắn nhìn thấy một nhà kiểu Hàn nhà hàng, hắn nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu nước Mỹ lâu như vậy hẳn là sẽ nghĩ nếm một chút quê quán vị nói. " ngươi nói là vừa mới chỗ rẽ nhà kia kiểu Hàn nhà hàng sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu phản hỏi nói. " đưa, làm sao ngươi biết?" Khương Daniel vừa cười vừa nói, "Nghĩ cùng nhau đi, hắc hắc." Thế nhưng là ai không nghĩ tới nhà này kiểu Hàn nhà hàng thế mà là người Mỹ mở, hai người hai mặt tương quan nhưng là nghĩ đến đã ngồi tất cả ngồi xuống đến, vậy liền thử một lần đi, nói không chừng ăn thật ngon đâu. Đợi đến đồ ăn đều lên đủ, hai người đều động hài tử mới biết được vừa mới lẫn nhau ý nghĩ là có ngây thơ cỡ nào, tựa hồ là bởi vì đẹp người trong nước vui đồ ngọt, đã cay làm chủ Hàn Quốc xử lý quả thực là làm thành Tứ Bất Tượng, dẫn đến bắt bẻ Ung Thánh Hựu đến cuối cùng đều không chút động kính tử, không nghĩ lãng phí Khương Daniel quả thực là chống đỡ bụng đem tất cả mọi thứ đều nuốt vào. "Thực xin lỗi a, chúng ta lần thứ nhất ở bên ngoài cùng nhau ăn cơm thì ra là như vậy." Khương Daniel lau miệng, nhìn xem trên bàn bàn ăn có chút buồn nôn. "Không có việc gì, ta vừa mới cũng muốn đến bên này tới." Ung Thánh Hựu đã thừa dịp Khương Daniel đi toilet thời điểm lặng lẽ đem trướng kết, "Đây là chúng ta lần thứ nhất ở bên ngoài ăn cơm a." "Đúng a. Ngươi bình thường đều ở bên ngoài ăn khả năng không có cảm giác đi, dù sao ta không phải rất thường xuyên đi ra ngoài ăn cơm cho nên nhớ kỹ tương đối rõ ràng." Khương Daniel đáp trả, duỗi cái lưng mệt mỏi co quắp tại trên ghế ngồi, "Chống đỡ chết rồi." "Làm sao ngươi biết ta mỗi ngày đều ở bên ngoài ăn à nha?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi nói. " không phải trào?" Khương Daniel trả lời, "Thường xuyên nhìn thấy một mình ngươi ngồi ở trường học phụ cận từng cái trong nhà hàng, có lúc ngươi mang theo bên ngoài bán ngồi tại làm việc trong phòng trong phòng bếp ăn. Ngươi không mình nấu cơm sao?" "Đương nhiên không thiên vị." Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel thế mà cũng đang chú ý mình, mặc dù là việc nhỏ nhưng là vẫn trong lòng không khỏi ấm áp. "Vậy ngươi về sau mua cùng ta cùng một chỗ ăn đi, ta cùng những người khác cũng là ở nhà nấu xong mang tới trường học hâm nóng." Khương Daniel nói nói, "Ngươi có thể gia nhập chúng ta. Mọi người cùng nhau ăn cơm ngồi chém gió cũng thật có ý tứ." "Không cần đi, những người kia ta không quen quái lúng túng." "Đối muộn, ta không nghĩ tới cái này." Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ, "Vậy dạng này tốt, ta cũng không đi cùng với bọn họ ăn, liền ta hai tốt bao nhiêu, ta nói cho ngươi ta làm chân gà vừa vặn rất tốt ăn, ta lần sau mang phân cho ngươi." "Như vậy được không?" Ung Thánh Hựu dị hỏi nói. " không có việc gì, cũng không thể để một mình ngươi lẻ loi trơ trọi a. Mặc dù chỉ là ăn một bữa cơm, nhưng là mỗi lần nhìn thấy một mình ngươi ngồi ở trong lòng quái khó chịu."

| thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, mặc dù nói toàn cầu biến ấm, nhưng liền ngay cả California Los Angeles chỗ như vậy ban đêm cũng chỉ có mười độ tả hữu, trời tối càng ngày càng sớm, những người đi đường cũng sớm trở về nhà, bất quá tốt xấu là thành phố lớn, trung tâm thành phố địa phương còn vẫn là một bộ nóng náo dáng vẻ.

Bởi vì lễ Giáng Sinh đến. Tại cái này đen năm về sau toàn nước Mỹ lớn nhất thời gian dài nhất chiết khấu mua sắm quý, bình thường dùng tiền không nháy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu đối dạng này sống động là rất khinh thường, bởi vì hắn mong muốn nhất bảng hiệu mãi mãi cũng tại tăng giá.

Khương Daniel không giống, rất nhiều thứ hắn có thể dùng bình lúc giá cả ba mươi phần trăm liền có thể mua được, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là muốn nói muốn cái gì nói với hắn liền có thể, nhưng bị Khương Daniel nghiêm túc cự tuyệt. Lễ Giáng Sinh đối với Khương Daniel loại này bản thổ người Mỹ đến nói ý nghĩa là không giống, dạo phố hưởng thụ ngày lễ bầu không khí, nhìn xem khác biệt trang trí cây thông Noel, đủ mọi màu sắc đèn đường triển lãm, vĩnh viễn không hạ tuyết Los Angeles còn sẽ có nhân tạo cảnh tuyết, nói không chừng còn có thể đụng phải đồng dạng ra hưởng thụ ngày nghỉ diễn viên ca sĩ nhóm. Tại mua mua muốn đồ vật, ăn ăn cái gì nhìn cái phim cái gì, sao lại không làm? Đương nhiên còn muốn mong đợi nhất quà giáng sinh khâu, năm ngoái Khương Daniel phát huy kiến trúc học sinh mới có thể thủ công làm một cái Giáng Sinh phòng nhỏ mô hình xoát phải xanh đỏ loè loẹt còn sẽ phát sáng đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, dẫn đến cái sau ba ngày chưa có trở về hắn tin nhắn.

Năm nay vừa vặn thừa dịp cái này chiết khấu quý, làm công tồn một chút tiền mua một điểm gì đó đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Daniel liền một người như vậy chuyển tới cửa hàng, đi đến xa xỉ phẩm bài khu, lúc trước hắn làm đủ công khóa, mặc vào Ung Thánh Hựu cho lúc trước phục sức của mình, quả nhiên mắt thấy phục vụ viên một thấy mình vào cửa tựa như trông thấy thần tài đồng dạng góp hướng mình hỏi đông hỏi tây.

Nghĩ đến mình nhiều năm trước đến dạo chơi mở mang hiểu biết, phục vụ viên ngay cả con mắt đều không có nhìn hắn một chút. Chuyển vài vòng về sau, Khương Daniel mua được tự nhận là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thích lễ vật, thịt đau trả tiền sau liền gọi Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại hẹn hắn ra.

Thật vừa đúng lúc Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại năm mươi mét bên ngoài khác trong một cửa hàng. "Cho ngươi." "Cho ngươi."

Hẹn gặp tại một nhà quán cà phê chạm mặt hai người vừa gặp mặt liền hướng đối phương chuyển tới cái túi trong tay, không hẹn mà cùng động tác để hai người ngây ra một lúc, lập tức cười nhẹ kết quả lẫn nhau quà giáng sinh. Ung Thánh Hựu đánh mở tay ra trung tiểu xảo hộp, là một cái Fendi hắc kim sắc bông tai. "Tốn kém a." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, khép lại hộp, ra hiệu Khương Daniel cũng nhìn xem mình tặng lễ vật. Là một cái Gucci bông tai. "Minh." Khương Daniel cười nói, "Nghĩ đến cùng nhau đi."

"Đúng a." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, "Ngươi cái này bao nhiêu tiền a, ta đem tiền cho ngươi tốt, không nghĩ ngươi tiêu nhiều tiền như vậy, ngươi làm công thật cực khổ."

"Không không không, đây là ta rồi phải làm. Ngươi đều cho ta nhiều đồ như vậy." Khương Daniel nói, không có ý thức được mình tiếp hạ tới đến cỡ nào ám muội, "Ta cũng muốn về sau có thể tặng cho ngươi dạng này vật như vậy, cái này là cái thứ nhất." "Đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, trái tim bắt đầu gia tăng tốc độ nhảy lên. "Ngươi mặt thật là đỏ a, cũng đối tiệm này hơi ấm quá đủ, ngươi nhìn ta đều có chút xuất mồ hôi." Khương Daniel nói xong lau cái trán.

"Ừm, hơi ấm quá đủ." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt ở trong tay hộp, "Không phải như vậy đi, đã chúng ta đều mua bông tai, chúng ta đổi một chi thế nào? "Đổi một chi?" Khương Đan Ni nghĩ nghĩ hiểu được, "

Tốt."

Trao đổi xong bông tai về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem nó mang lên, cầm điện thoại di động mở ra trước đưa nhìn bên trái một chút nhìn bên phải một chút, "Chưa nói xong rất đẹp. Không hiểu rất dựng."

Một bên là bạch ngân một cái "G", một bên là hắc kim một cái "F" . "Đối muộn, hợp lại chính là GF đâu." Khương Daniel nói đùa lấy kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu, "My Girlfriend."

"Nói bậy,GF rõ ràng là Gluten Free." Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian hất ra Khương Daniel không an phận tay, "Lừa gạt lỗ mũi người là muốn dài ra."

"Nơi nào dài ra?" Khương Daniel tiếp tục đùa Ung Thánh Hựu, có thể như vậy mặt đỏ tới mang tai Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm thấy cực, cũng có hứng thú cực. "Ai cảnh sát thúc thúc bên này có nhân tính quấy rối!" Hoàng Thánh Hựu lung tung đẩy thao lấy Khương Daniel, sờ đến một khối nhỏ nhô lên sau linh cơ một động, hung hăng bấm một cái

"Ai!" Khương Daniel bị đau treo ngực trái, một mặt hoảng sợ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu. "Ngươi nói còn có cái gì GF mở đầu từ đơn muộn?" Khi Thánh Hựu chuyển di chủ đề. "E mmm." Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ, "Lập tức thật đúng là nghĩ không ra." "Gay Faggot?" Ung Thánh Hựu miệng một dải.

"? !" Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian che Ung Thánh Hựu miệng, nhìn chung quanh, may mắn người khác không có chú ý tới đối thoại của bọn họ, quay đầu nghiêm túc nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Lần sau không cho phép nói cái kia từ đơn, sẽ bị đánh nha."

"A, biết." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hỏi, "Lại nói, ngươi vừa vặn gay đâu." "A!" Khương Daniel tú đem cơ bắp, "gay liền gay thán ngươi còn làm kỳ thị a." "Kia hai ta?" Xương Thánh Hựu dựa thế dán vào, vẫn không quên nháy con mắt xem như vứt mị nhãn. "Oa đâu —— "

Nước Mỹ đại học không giống Trung Quốc đại bộ phận trường học, dù cho đến đại học năm 4 y nguyên còn có rất nặng rất khó công khóa, mà không phải cho học sinh thời gian ra ngoài tìm việc làm thực tập.

Nhất là chuẩn bị tiếp tục học nghiên các học sinh, tại hoàn thành thành núi làm việc bên ngoài còn phải tại đại học năm 4 cái thứ nhất học kỳ liền đệ trình tất cả văn kiện còn có tác phẩm tập. Kiến trúc học đại học năm 4 đám học sinh mỗi ngày đều đỉnh lấy muốn rớt xuống trên ngực khóe mắt cùng mắt quầng thâm, tóc lộn xộn không nói còn xuỵt xuỵt xuỵt hướng phía dưới rơi

Đương nhiên đây hết thảy đều cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không quan hệ, sớm có dự kiến trước hắn sớm liền tìm được một nhà ưu tú môi giới sau đó đem mình trước kia tác phẩm ném cho người ta liền đầy dầu làm lên buông tay chưởng quỹ, mỗi ngày sáng sớm còn có thể quản lý một chút mình rậm rạp mái tóc.

Không có khổng lồ áp lực lượng công việc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem thời gian nhàn hạ đều cầm đi trợ giúp Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel dù nhưng ý nghĩ nhiều nhưng lại bất hạnh có sơ ý chủ quan thói quen xấu.

"Ngươi đại nhất cái này làm việc thiết kế không có họa cửa? Mọi người là phải từ khói kho bên trong chui vào thể nghiệm một thanh vật rơi tự do sao?" "Chờ một chút ngươi cái này thiết kế giống như tất cả gian phòng giống như không có cửa sổ, ngục giam đều tốt xấu sẽ lưu một cái cửa sổ nhỏ tử đâu, ngươi đây là muốn hỏi chết

Ai?"

"Ngươi cái này mô hình tường làm sao bôi phải lại đỏ lại lục khó coi chết rồi, cái gì ngươi nói đây là ngươi năm đó tặng cho ta quà giáng sinh? Muộn ta ý là, đây thật là quá có thiết kế cảm giác!

"Ngươi năm thứ ba đại học kết cấu thiết kế có vấn đề sao, ta nói cho ngươi ngươi như thế mảnh cẩn thận phía trên áp lực quá lớn ngươi thổi phù một tiếng liền sẽ gãy mất, ngươi nhìn ta làm gì ta nói chính là ngươi họa cái này cây cột."

"Không làm ta chuyển chuyên nghiệp tốt!" Khương Daniel ném bút, giật xuống buộc trên đầu dây cột tóc, tức giận từ trên ghế đứng lên đến, đi đến bên giường đại lực nằm xuống đất.

"Cho nên ngươi phải họa chí ít 7 năm cầm một cái học sĩ học vị?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục lật xem Khương Daniel tác phẩm, "Ngươi biết không? Thân vì một cái người Mỹ ngươi ngữ pháp sai lầm nhiều để ta cảm giác ngươi có phải hay không từ nhỏ tại New Jersey lớn lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không có trả lời, xoay người sang chỗ khác phát hiện Khương Daniel cả người co lại trong chăn, xem ra nhỏ yếu lại bất lực. Nếu như coi nhẹ hắn to con.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel một bộ mặt ủ mày chau dáng vẻ, buông xuống trong tay bản vẽ, đi đến bên giường chọc chọc Khương Đan Ni ni ngươi, "Làm sao rồi? Tâm tình không tốt?

"Không có, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy chúng ta nhưng có thể hay không cùng đi cùng một trường đọc nghiên cứu sinh." Khương Daniel đưa lưng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ta GPA vốn là không có ngươi cao, còn có nhiều như vậy vấn đề, ta đoán chừng ta cũng liền tốt nghiệp trực tiếp đi làm việc đi, sớm một chút kiếm

Tiền."

"Ai, ngươi sao có thể nhanh như vậy liền nhụt chí đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong liền vội, mình đã kế hoạch xong tương lai hai năm cùng Khương Daniel tại một cái chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây địa phương ở chung sinh hoạt, cái sau đột nhiên treo lên trống lui quân, "Ta nói cho ngươi, ta sớm nghiên cứu qua, thành tích của chúng ta đi kia trường học dư xài, chỉ cần tác phẩm tập hảo hảo làm có cái gì muốn lo lắng, huống chi còn có ta đây! Ngươi sợ cái gì?"

"Thế nhưng là ngươi rõ ràng có thể đi nơi tốt hơn a." Khương Daniel xoay người từ trên giường ngồi dậy, chẳng biết tại sao trong lòng có chút tia cảm giác là lạ.

"Cái này có cái gì, ta viên này vàng ở đâu đều sẽ phát sáng, hô không phải ý của ta là, không có ngươi tại kia, ta khả năng lại sẽ giống đại nhất như thế lúng túng bị gạt sang một bên." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh ngồi xuống, phát qua Khương Daniel vai bàng tiếp tục nói, "Chúng ta đến lúc đó có thể cùng một chỗ thuê cái phòng ở, sau đó ngươi có thể nấu cơm cho ta ăn, giúp ta giặt quần áo, quét dọn phòng ở giữa cái gì, tốt bao nhiêu." "Ha ha." Khương Daniel cười khẽ âm thanh, "Thánh Hựu a, ta có thể hỏi ngươi một chuyện không?" "Ừm hừ." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ gật đầu một cái.

"Ngươi vì cái gì một mực đối ta tốt như vậy a?"

[-- năm năm sau --]

Dù cho mùa xuân đến, ban đêm trên đường vẫn còn có chút lạnh, lại thêm ban ngày hạ cả ngày mưa, trên mặt đất ẩm ướt cộc cộc còn có chút trượt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đi đến nhà, hắn đem xe liền dừng ở công ty bãi đỗ xe. Nhìn thấy bên cạnh hai mươi bốn giờ mở cửa hàng giá rẻ còn mở, lau đi lệ trên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến vào nhà kia cửa hàng giá rẻ, tựa hồ là chiếu cố vấn buổi tối người đi đường, cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong còn có mở ra nhàn nhạt hơi ấm, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mua đánh bia móc móc túi lại phát hiện từ mình trước khi ra cửa quên mang thẻ căn cước. "Cái ." Hoàng Thánh Hựu văng tục. "Người Hàn Quốc?" Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư nghe được thanh âm nhô đầu ra phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng nhân viên cửa hàng một chút, khẽ gật đầu, liền không có để ý nàng, bốn phía đi lòng vòng không nhìn thấy muốn mua liền muốn rời khỏi.

"Muốn uống rượu, ta có thể phá lệ mở nghe xong cho ngươi nha." Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư nói nói. "." Khi Thánh Hựu quay đầu, "Như vậy được không, ngươi không sợ bị lão bản sa thải sao? Đây chính là phi pháp meo tiểu thư." "Vậy thì có cái gì, tiệm này chính là ta mở, nghe xong bia mà thôi lại không phải cho ngươi cái gì khác dọa người đồ chơi." Nhân viên cửa hàng nhỏ tỷ từ trong tủ lạnh rút ra nghe xong bia, "Muốn mì tôm sao? Trễ như vậy ngươi hẳn là đói."

Nghe được nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư lời nói Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện nhà này cửa hàng giá rẻ không giống , bình thường nước Mỹ cửa hàng giá rẻ là sẽ không bố trí để khách người dùng cơm địa phương, càng sẽ không cung cấp nước nóng cái gì. Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu.

Hôm nay lượng công việc có chút lớn tăng ca đến có chút trễ. Điện thoại bởi vì "Nam nhân kia" tin nhắn oanh tạc sau Ung Thánh Hựu thành quyết định chắc chắn quan cơ.

Không phải nói mắt không thấy tâm liền sẽ không phiền, nhưng là vì cái gì hiện tại đầy trong đầu đều là hắn. Đã sớm nói cho mình buông hắn ra không phải sao?

Đáng chết. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức nện xuống cái bàn. "Ta." Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư đem pha tốt mì sợi cùng bia phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Làm hư cái bàn thế nhưng là phải bồi thường tiền." "Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận mì tôm, "Tạ."

"Câu, đáng yêu như thế tiểu tỷ tỷ cho ngươi mì tôm liền nói một tiếng cám ơn a." Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư ngồi Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, đùa bỡn trên tay móng tay giả.

"Ta thích nam." Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên nhẫn dùng đũa chơi đùa lấy mì sợi, "Đối ngươi không có hứng thú." "Nằm." Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư tựa hồ không có cái gì kinh ngạc, "Kia tiểu ca ca ngươi là bị nam nhân vung rồi? Một bộ lã chã chực khóc dạng

Tử."

"Ngươi rất bát quái." Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư một chút. "Nói một chút nha, ta cái này đêm hôm khuya khoắt không có bất kỳ ai nhàm chán chết rồi, khó được có người." Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư lại lấy ra nghe xong bia rượu, "Ngươi nhìn, ta có rượu sau đó ngươi có cố sự."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư, không nói lắc đầu, nghĩ đến phản chính tự mình cũng không muốn về nhà, nhấp một hớp bia sau thở ra một khẩu khí, "Cũng không có tác dụng gì không cần, chính là giống như lại cũng sẽ không xuất hiện người đột nhiên xông ra trong lòng có chút lạ." "Trước kia thầm mến người a?"

Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư nói trúng tim đen. "." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, xem như thừa nhận. "Sau đó thì sao sau đó thì sao?" Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư tiếp tục hỏi, "Chẳng lẽ đêm nay hẹn pháo bạn là mình thuở thiếu thời thầm mến? ?" "Khụ khụ," thú Thánh Hựu bị nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư nói lời kinh người hù đến, "Không có, ta không chơi cái kia."

"Muộn."

"Thất vọng của ngươi không muốn biểu hiện quá rõ ràng nha." Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu bị nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư chọc cười, "Hắn hiện tại là ta cùng phòng. Hôm nay vừa mới mang vào."

"Sau đó ngươi cũng không dám trở về rồi?" "Ngươi nói hay là ta nói?" Bị tấp nập ngắt lời Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa trừng nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư một chút, cái sau thè lưỡi biểu thị không cô, "Bất quá ngươi nói đúng, ta đích xác, không biết nên làm sao đối mặt hắn?"

"Vì cái gì?" "Bởi vì, năm đó,

"Ngươi vì cái gì một mực đối ta tốt như vậy a?" Khương Daniel hỏi. Dựa vào ở bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, hiển nhiên hắn cũng không có ý thức được vì cái gì Khương Daniel sẽ như vậy hỏi, dù là đáp án này không phải thường rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích Khương Daniel.

Cho dù ở nước Mỹ dạng này mở ra hoàn cảnh hạ, hay là có rất rất nhiều sợ cùng người hoặc là đối đồng tính luyến ái tiếp nhận vô năng người. Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại cũng không rõ Khương Daniel đối những điều kia cái nhìn là như thế nào, hắn cũng không có cách nào mở miệng hỏi thăm, một khi hai tên nam sinh bắt đầu đàm luận loại chuyện này dùng đầu ngón chân nghĩ cũng biết là một phương đang thử thăm dò một phương khác.

Nhiều khi Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ kỳ thật hắn như bây giờ liền có thể, mặc dù không thể giống tình lữ đồng dạng ký bán hôn, nhưng là hắn cùng Daniel luôn luôn như hình với bóng không chuyện gì không nói, khi thì còn có thể ôm thậm chí nũng nịu.

Hai người từng cùng một chỗ thức đêm đến hừng đông sau đó chế giễu lẫn nhau tiều tụy mặt, cũng cùng một chỗ nằm ở trên giường đọc manga chơi game lãng phí nguyên một trời.

Dù cho người bên ngoài sẽ đối bọn hắn hữu nghị khịt mũi coi thường, nói Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chơi là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu có tiền sẽ cho hắn mua đông tây tặng quà mời ăn cơm, cũng có người nói Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng qua là đem Khương Daniel xem như công cụ người gọi đến gọi đi thôi. Nhưng là bọn họ lẫn nhau ở giữa chưa từng có để ý tới qua mấy lời đồn đại nhảm nhí này, tin tưởng lẫn nhau hữu nghị.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ Khương Daniel là cái kia lại bởi vì làm bị thương tay liền đánh lấy hắn đến bệnh viện, là lại bởi vì thân thể của hắn yếu mà chống được đại bộ phận phân sống nam hài là được. Tại Khương Daniel trong lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái kia mặc dù bình thường chanh chua nhưng là thời khắc mấu chốt sẽ vì hắn lên núi đao xuống biển lửa người liền có thể. Ngẫu nhiên phàn nàn, trong lòng lại nhiều vẻ lo lắng, nhưng nhìn đến hắn, ngày nào không là trời sáng đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc nghĩ thầm, khả năng này chính là cái gọi là, liếm cẩu ý nghĩ đi. Vậy thì thế nào đâu? Hắn giống đứa bé, lại nguyện ý thử, bảo hộ hắn đến tận thế.

"Vì cái gì hỏi như vậy đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, "Chúng ta là bằng hữu không phải sao? Đối lẫn nhau tốt có vấn đề gì?" "Ta có lúc, cảm thấy ngươi đối ta quá khá hơn một chút." Khương Daniel nói nói. " biết sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhát gan không dám chỉ thị Khương Daniel ánh mắt, xoắn ngón tay, "Được rồi về sau không đưa ngươi nhiều như vậy lễ vật nha." "Thánh Hựu a." Khương Daniel đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước ngồi xổm xuống, "Đây không phải lễ vật vấn đề." "Vậy vẫn là cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu chỗ khác, "Chẳng lẽ ngươi quái ta giúp ngươi đổi làm việc?" "Thánh Hựu a." Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Ngươi là, thích ta a."

Ẩn.

Âu yếm nam hài đè xuống nút bấm, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tâm phòng nổ cái máu thịt be bét. "Ngươi nói mò gì a? Ngươi. Ngươi thiếu hướng trên mặt mình thiếp vàng." Ung Thánh Hựu tim đập như trống chầu, lớn tiếng biện giải cho mình nói. " ta" Khương Daniel còn muốn nói gì, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra, cái sau cũng không quay đầu lại chạy ra gian phòng. Trong phòng khách còn truyền ra Khương mẫu hỏi thăm.

"Ai," Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi, đứng người lên, trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, tiếp tục sửa chữa lên tác phẩm của mình, phảng phất hết thảy đều chưa từng xảy ra.

"Dạng này a? Kia sau đó thì sao? Ngươi khốc khốc đề đề rời đi nam hài kia nhà về sau đâu?" Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư tiếp tục hỏi nói. " sau đó, chúng ta liền tốt nghiệp." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong chén mau ăn xong trước mặt, lắc lắc nhanh trống không cái bình, "Đưa rượu lên, lại đến một bát mì."

"?" Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư nghĩ thầm ta là phục vụ viên sao, nhưng vẫn là rất thành thật lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu mở nghe xong bia, ngâm một bát mặt, "Cẩn thận ngày mai mặt sưng phù thành bánh su kem nha."

"Không quan trọng, ta ngày mai nghỉ." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận rượu nhào bột mì, nhìn đồng hồ tay một chút, đã nhanh trời vừa rạng sáng, "Trễ như vậy, bây giờ đi về hắn hẳn là ngủ đi." "Diệt, vậy ngươi còn muốn như thế nào nữa a, người ta mặc tất thắng lõa thể tạp dề nằm trên giường chờ ngươi sao?" Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư ở giữa âm thanh nhả rãnh nói. " a a." "Các ngươi chẳng lẽ kia về sau liền không có liên hệ đi?" Nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư hỏi nói. " ân." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ nhẹ gật đầu, "Nhiều nhất chính là bình thường gặp mặt chào hỏi đi." "Ai," nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư đi theo thở dài một hơi, "Sau đó ngươi bây giờ còn thích hắn?"

"Không biết." Ung Thánh Hựu hồi đáp, "Chỉ là ta thỉnh thoảng sẽ nghĩ, hoặc là ta đã từng nghĩ tới rất nhiều, chúng ta có thể trò chuyện, có thể hẹn đang một mực rất thích nhà kia quán Bar giải trí bên trong, dù cho nhìn xem người đi đường qua lại thẳng đến mặt trời lặn. Chúng ta sẽ chụp rất nhiều rất nhiều ảnh chụp, có thể đi rất nhiều rất nhiều địa phương, ủng có rất rất nhiều mạo hiểm. Có thể giống phim các nhân vật chính đồng dạng, tại mưa trên đường phố cười lớn chạy hoặc là hôn. Chúng ta có lẽ có được một ngôi nhà, tại mùa đông hai người co lại ở trong chăn bên trong nhìn xem cẩu huyết thần tượng kịch. Chúng ta có thể vòng lấy nấu cơm rửa chén, có thể cùng một chỗ đánh điện tử, cuối tuần nói không chừng sẽ còn đi cái kia yếm Phong Dã bữa ăn, đi xem một chút chúng ta vẫn luôn rất hiếu kì tinh không đến cùng dáng dấp ra sao."

Vậy sẽ là tốt đẹp dường nào sự tình a. Vậy nên sẽ là tốt đẹp dường nào sự tình a. Đợi đến từ nhà kia cửa hàng giá rẻ rời đi, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chậm rãi về đến nhà, đã sắp hai điểm rồi. Tại cửa ra vào hít sâu thở ra một hơi, Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra chìa khoá chuẩn bị mở cửa.

Sau đó chìa khoá còn không có cắm vào Khổng bên trong, cửa liền mở ra. Khương Daniel như trút được gánh nặng mặt xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tầm mắt. "Quá tốt, ngươi rốt cục trở về." Khương Daniel vội vàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào phòng, "Lại chậm một chút ta đều muốn báo cảnh."

"Muộn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong phòng trang trí khí cầu, cùng dải lụa màu hoành phi, còn có trên bàn chuẩn bị đồ ăn rượu, xem ra đã lạnh thật lâu, "Không có ý tứ a, ta không biết ngươi chuẩn bị những này,

"Không có việc gì, chỉ là nhiều năm như vậy không có liên hệ, muốn cùng ngươi hảo hảo tâm sự thôi." Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ửng hồng, "Ngươi uống rượu rồi?"

"Ừm. Uống một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel còn muốn nói gì, bày xua tay cho biết chính mình mệt mỏi, "Có thật sao sự tình ngày mai trò chuyện tiếp đi, ta ngày mai nghỉ ngơi, ngủ trước ngủ ngon."

Không tiếp tục để ý tới Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa xuất ra chìa khoá mở ra phòng ngủ của mình, đóng cửa lại sau liền tiến vào tắm thất, giữ cửa khóa chặt chẽ. Cái này tính là gì? Hiện tại ra hiện tại trong thế giới của hắn là muốn làm gì?

Còn có những cái kia dải lụa màu khí cầu cùng một bàn đồ ăn, chúc mừng trùng phùng sao? Kia lại hắn cần nhất hắn thời điểm hắn ở đâu? Vì cái gì hiện tại muốn xuất hiện lại đem cuộc sống của hắn xáo trộn?

Năm năm, không biết phía sau hắn đi đâu sở học viện đào tạo sâu, cũng không biết bây giờ tại cái kia cao liền, nhưng nhìn hắn khí sắc hẳn là qua rất khá.

Không như chính mình. Không biết là ủy khuất hay là bầu không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt không còn có ngừng lại.

Dù cho nhìn xem phòng ngủ trang trí liền có thể minh bạch, năm đó đôi kia bông tai còn treo tại đầu giường chỗ dễ thấy nhất, Khương Daniel tự tay làm Giáng Sinh phòng nhỏ bị Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa bên ngoài chế tạo một cái thủy tinh cỏ, thả hai cái tiểu nhân, làm một chút bông tuyết trang trí, cực giống một đôi đang hưởng thụ Giáng Sinh tình lữ. Nhưng là thẳng đến lần nữa nhìn thấy mới hoàn toàn minh bạch, mình còn là không có thuốc chữa không bỏ xuống được hắn.

Một tấc Anh kém (hạ)

Tâm sự quá nhiều kết quả chính là Ung Thánh Hựu biết Thiên Vi lạnh mới nhàn nhạt ngủ.

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel hảo chết không chết chín điểm không đến liền bắt đầu gõ cửa, thấy không ai đáp ứng liền mình hộ mở nắm tay, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu còn nằm ở trên giường, cau mày tựa hồ ngủ được không phải rất thoải mái dễ chịu.

Khương Daniel không có lập tức đánh thức Ung Thánh Hựu, mà là đánh giá gian phòng trang trí, có thể là kiến trúc sư thói quen cũng có thể là là đối truy Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt hiếu kì. Nhìn thấy thủy tinh trong cỏ Giáng Sinh phòng nhỏ, còn có treo ở cạnh đầu giường bông tai, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện mình cùng Thánh Hựu ở giữa kỳ thật tính toán đâu ra đấy cùng một chỗ thời gian cũng liền hai năm ra mặt. Biết quan sát không sai biệt lắm, Khương Daniel mới nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, "Thánh Hựu, tỉnh, ăn điểm tâm

Nửa ngày thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản ứng, Khương Daniel nghĩ đến đã sau hôm nay người không cần làm việc, vậy liền để hắn ngủ thêm một lát mà đi, liền nhẹ nhàng giúp Ung Thánh Hựu nắn vuốt chăn mền, đem nhanh đâm chọt con mắt tóc cắt ngang trán hướng lên vẩy vẩy, đệm lên chân rời khỏi phòng cũng nhẹ nhàng quan bên trên cửa.

Nhìn xem làm tốt điểm tâm, nghĩ đến ném cũng trách đáng tiếc, Khương Daniel liền đem bọn hắn bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh, bật máy tính lên kiểm tra hạ hòm thư, phân phó một vài sự vụ về sau, bắt đầu chỉnh lý phòng khách.

Dù sao tối hôm qua bởi vì đã rất trễ, Khương Daniel cũng không để ý đến một phòng trang trí, hiện đang nhìn còn trách vướng bận. Một từng cái giải khai khí cầu kết, dải lụa màu cùng hoành phi cũng nhất nhất trèo lên tốt thu được trong túi.

Mở ra TV thanh âm điều đến nhỏ nhất một ô, nằm trên ghế sa lon giết thời gian.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel xuất ra nguyên liệu nấu ăn bắt đầu làm cơm trưa thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm rãi từ trong phòng ra. Áo ngủ dúm dó thiếp ở trên người, tóc cũng là rối bời, còn buồn ngủ đánh giá chung quanh.

"Tỉnh rồi." Khương Daniel nghe tiếng mặc tạp dề cầm cái nồi, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lôi thôi lếch thếch bộ dáng, "Ngươi rửa mặt một cái đi, chốc lát nữa liền có thể ăn cơm."

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mặc tạp dề Khương Daniel, đột nhiên nghĩ đến tối hôm qua nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu thư nói kia cái gì tất thắng lõa thể tạp dề, vội vàng lắc lắc đầu đem kỳ quái ý nghĩ đuổi ở sau ót, "Đợi lát nữa cũng không quan hệ, ngươi chừng nào thì học biết làm cơm rồi?"

"Bên trên nghiên cứu sinh thời điểm." Khương Daniel cười trả lời, nói đùa nói, "Ngươi bây giờ tùy tiện như vậy a, trước kia không phải hạ cái lâu đều phải cẩn thận cách ăn mặc một chút? "Trước kia sao? Hình như là vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ trước kia tựa như là có chuyện như vậy, "Ngươi không cần đi làm sao?"

"Buổi chiều muốn đi bận bịu một chút việc." Khương Daniel trở lại phòng bếp, "Không có ý tứ a ta không biết ngươi bây giờ cái gì khẩu vị, ngươi còn thích ăn cay sao?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu tăng tăng gật gật đầu, loại này ở chung sinh hoạt cảm giác để hắn cảm giác có chút nói không nên lời không hài hòa cảm giác, "Muốn giúp bận bịu sao?"

"Ngươi biết làm cơm?" Lúc này đến phiên Khương Daniel giật mình, hắn chụp vỗ đầu, "Ta nói những này đồ dùng nhà bếp thế nào thấy giống dùng qua nữa nha!" "." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt liếc Khương Daniel, cầm lấy một bên rau xanh cùng cái chậu, thuần thục bắt đầu rửa rau. "Oa." Khương Daniel dụi dụi con mắt, "Ung Thánh Hựu tại rửa rau đàm." "." Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa trợn nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, không nói gì.

Có giúp đỡ về sau nấu cơm tốc độ tự nhiên nhanh, chỉ là giữa hai người không khí hay là hơi có vẻ xấu hổ, dù cho Khương Daniel tìm các loại chủ đề Ung Thánh Hựu đều lộ ra không hứng thú lắm một hai câu liền úp tới, Khương Daniel cũng không nghĩ tự chuốc nhục nhã. Mọi thứ còn phải từ từ sẽ đến nha. Dừng lại phi thường an tĩnh sau buổi cơm trưa Ung Thánh Hựu càng là buông đũa xuống về sau liền trở lại gian phòng, chờ Khương Daniel rửa chén bát đũa lúc đi ra đang định hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay có cái gì an bài thời điểm mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã chỉnh lý sạch sẽ đi ra ngoài.

Hoạt động một chút cánh tay cùng bả vai, Khương Daniel cầm một thanh ghế ngồi tại bên cửa sổ, xoát điện thoại di động phát phát hiện mình cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin nhắn đều biểu hiện thành đã đọc, bên cạnh còn có một cái bong bóng nhỏ đang nhảy nhót, không đầy một lát Ung Thánh Hựu tin nhắn liền nhảy ra ngoài, nói hắn lâm thời có việc muốn đi ra ngoài một chút, cơm tối khả năng không quay về.

"Ai," Khương Daniel còn dự định ban đêm muốn hay không hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu đi xem trận phim, hoặc là đi xem một chút gần nhất tin tức bên trên một mực đang tuyên truyền tân xuân đèn đóng.

Bất quá đã Ung Thánh Hựu không ở nhà đây chẳng phải là biểu thị hắn Khương Daniel có thể khắp nơi nhìn trộm cuộc sống của hắn vết tích. Khương Daniel đột nhiên nghĩ đến điểm này, thế là liền nói làm liền làm từ trên ghế đứng lên đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng ngủ, thử hạ tay cầm cái cửa phát hiện không biết là cố ý hay là sơ sẩy bình thường ở nhà một mình đều sẽ khóa lại cửa phòng ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này thế mà quên đi khóa lại phòng ngủ cửa. Nhiều lần nói với mình đây chỉ là quan tâm lão hữu hắn cũng không phải là biến thái cuồng nhìn lén Khương Daniel lặng lẽ mở cửa, dù cho biết không ở nhà một mình nhưng vẫn là ấm tay ấm chân đi vào phòng. Mặc dù mấy giờ trước mới vừa tới qua, Khương Daniel hay là vô cùng tốt

Kỳ.

Cầm lấy đầu giường bông tai thử mang tại lỗ tai của mình bên trên lấy điện thoại di động ra trước đưa chụp mấy bức từ chụp mới thỏa mãn buông xuống, lại phản phục đem chơi lấy trước đó mình đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu Giáng Sinh phòng nhỏ. Phát hiện cái này mô hình trên có nhựa cao su vết tích, trước đó không có nhìn kỹ nhàn nhạt bạch tro vết tích tại đỏ chót bối cảnh hạ hiện tại lộ ra phá lệ rõ ràng, Khương Daniel gãi gãi đầu nghĩ đến mình trước kia ứng nên sẽ không như thế không cẩn thận, "Có thể là Thánh Hựu đi, lâu như vậy va va chạm chạm. Buông xuống trong tay mô hình, Khương Daniel chuẩn bị mở ra ngăn kéo phát hiện đã khóa lại, bĩu môi nghĩ đến đã khóa vậy coi như, liền chậm thôn thôn cẩn thận mỗi bước đi đi đến tủ quần áo, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ phá lệ đơn giản, chính là một cái giường một bộ cái bàn một cái tủ treo quần áo phối một cái giường đầu tủ, sau đó phòng ngủ bên cạnh còn có một cái nho nhỏ phòng tắm, Khương Daniel vừa mới hướng bên trong dò xét một chút, liếc thấy toàn

.

Khương Daniel tại xác nhận tủ quần áo không có khóa lại về sau, mới chậm rãi mở ra tủ quần áo, treo ở phía trên chính là một chút bảng tên phục sức, phía dưới trèo lên lấy áo sơmi quần jean loại hình quần áo thoải mái sức. Bên cạnh còn có một cái gian phòng đơn độc treo một bộ đồ tây. Tủ quần áo rút khuất bên trong lấy vớ tử cùng đồ lót chỉnh chỉnh tề tề tách ra cất kỹ. Đóng lại tủ quần áo về sau, Khương Daniel đi hướng hắn mong đợi nhất tủ đầu giường, cũng là hắn lo lắng nhất địa phương, thẳng đến hắn mở ra đầu giường tủ rút nhân tài không được trọng dụng thở dài một hơi. Còn tốt, không có dầu bôi trơn tránh thai bao loại hình đồ vật. Khương Daniel còn không có nghĩ kỹ hắn nên ứng đối như thế nào những này, giả thiết bên trong có mở nửa hộp tránh thai sử dụng nửa bình dầu bôi trơn cái gì, quay đầu rời đi khả năng chính là hắn. Rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu trước gian phòng, Khương Daniel nhiều lần xác nhận đồ vật còn cùng trước khi đến giống nhau như đúc về sau, mới chậm rãi đóng lại cửa phòng ngủ, tại phòng ngủ trên ghế sa lon nhảy ba nhảy mới trở lại phòng ngủ của mình. 10. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu vô tình hay cố ý tránh đi hạ, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giao lưu cơ hồ chỉ giới hạn ở mỗi ngày vấn an cùng nói tạm biệt. Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn tại tăng ca không có không trở lại ăn cơm, Khương Daniel mặc dù hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu nhậm chức kiến trúc sở sự vụ lại lại lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu là thật tại tăng ca, ngược lại sẽ quấy rầy đến người ta. Bất quá may mắn hắn đoạn thời gian trước làm đủ công khóa, hắn không tin Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này còn có thể lại tránh

Lấy hắn.

Trách không được có người nói cùng phòng quan hệ tốt nhất chính là không muốn gặp nhau không ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, thỏa mãn đóng lại tay

Cơ, bởi vì hắn lạnh lùng dẫn đến Khương Daniel tin nhắn cũng không tiếp tục như vậy điên cuồng công kích càn quét trong điện thoại di động của hắn tồn, Khương Daniel dù nhưng dạng này không có dấu hiệu nào cũng không có đầu mối xuất hiện tại cuộc sống của hắn bên trong, nhưng không có giống ngày đầu tiên mình dự nghĩ như vậy triệt để đổi biến nhân sinh của mình. Mặc dù mình nội tâm biết Khương Daniel ở bên trong chiếm cứ vị trí, nhưng như bây giờ cũng không phải là không thể được, dù sao trong lòng rung động nói không chừng ngày nào cũng bởi vì nhìn Khương Daniel nhìn phiền liền không lại có, lúc kia bọn hắn nói không chừng còn có thể giống hảo bằng hữu đồng dạng giao lưu vui đùa ầm ĩ. "Ngươi lại thất thần a?" Kim Tại Hoán phát phát hiện mình sát vách bàn lại nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại di động của hắn màn hình ngẩn người thiện ý nhắc nhở, "Chờ một lúc phòng làm việc chúng ta mới hộ khách liền muốn đến, nghe nói là qua nhiều năm như vậy lớn nhất kim chủ đâu, nếu để cho lão bản nhìn thấy nói như ngươi vậy không chừng dưới cơn nóng giận liền xào ngươi cá mực." "Mới hộ khách? Ta làm sao không biết?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được muốn xào mình cá mực, hồi thần lại. "Đúng," ngay tại Kim tại còn không có nói hết lời, lão bản liền đẩy ra phòng làm việc cửa thủy tinh, mang theo một người đàn ông cao lớn đi tiến đến, miệng há ra hợp lại tựa hồ là đang giới thiệu cái gì, "Ngươi thấy liền, Thánh Hựu?" Mặc dù là mới hộ khách nhưng là không muốn đột nhiên diện mục dữ tợn nghĩ muốn ăn thịt người đi. Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng thấy rõ ràng người tới. Là Khương Daniel. Hôm nay công việc Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là không thể nào toàn tâm đầu nhập vào, kim phút vừa mới đi qua sáu điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nắm lên mình công văn bao, ngay cả gặp lại đều chưa hề nói, xưa nay chưa thấy phải chận một chiếc taxi về đến nhà. Mới vừa đi tới phòng khách, liền nhìn thấy Khương Daniel vẻ mặt tươi cười ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon xem tivi tiết mục, nghe tiếng nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không quên chiêu vẫy gọi, tựa hồ không có chú ý tới cái sau thần sắc. "Ngươi không cần giải thích một chút sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem bao ném tới trên ghế sa lon, "Mấy năm không gặp ngươi lập tức lên như diều gặp gió a." Không biết tại sao nói ra đều mang vị chua. "Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel cuối cùng là chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu không bình thường, còn tưởng rằng hôm nay mình xuất hiện hù đến hắn, ngay cả bận bịu từ ghế sô pha đằng sau xuất ra một cái tinh mỹ giày hộp, phía trên mạ vàng logo lóe lên lóe lên, "Đường ta về nhà bên trên mua cho ngươi, trước mấy ngày mới ra, ta nhìn ngươi mấy ngày nay bận rộn như vậy Thiên Thiên tăng ca hẳn không có thời gian dạo phố, liền mua cho ngươi trở về." Ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tiếp xúc với qua hộp liền dùng tay ném ở một bên. "Ngươi làm gì a?" Khương Daniel cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu làm được, trong lòng có chút không vui, đưa ra lễ vật bị người ở trước mặt ném ở một bên đổi ai đều sẽ có nộ khí, nhưng là Khương Daniel ẩn ẩn cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hợp, đem lửa giận trong lòng quả thực là đè xuống, kéo ra một khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Làm sao không vui sao? Cái này tấm bảng ta nhớ được ngươi trước kia thường thường mua. "Chơi vui sao Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu quát, "Ngươi đây là tại chế nhạo ta sao?" "A?" Khương Daniel cũng không biết vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ có tức giận như vậy. "Ta, không bằng nói nhà ta, đã sớm phá sản! Ngươi xem một chút ngươi chung quanh đi!" Khương Daniel sửng sốt. 11. Đại khái là nghiên một thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào mụ mụ điện thoại.

Nói là trong nhà sinh ý xảy ra vấn đề, muốn Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất tiết kiệm một chút chi tiêu. Lúc kia Ung Thánh Hựu không có đem những lời này khi một lần sự tình, vẫn là trước sau như một làm như thế nào qua liền làm sao sống. Tiếp qua không sai biệt lắm nửa năm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiếp về đến trong nhà luật sư điện thoại, nói là công ty tuyên bố phá sản. "." Khương Daniel nhất thời không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chỉ có thể đi tới một bên đem giày cất kỹ, "Không có ý tứ ta không biết. ." "Đúng a. Ngươi không biết, ngươi cái gì cũng không biết." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel mặt, tựa hồ năm năm thời gian cũng không có trên mặt của hắn lưu lại cái gì ấn ký, hắn thậm chí còn giữ lại năm năm trước giống nhau như đúc kiểu tóc, "Vậy ngươi bây giờ là đang làm gì đâu? Khương Daniel. Đêm đó ngươi chuẩn bị những cái kia khí cầu dải lụa màu, mỗi sáng sớm đặc địa đến gọi ta rời giường ăn điểm tâm, hung hăng cho ta gửi nhắn tin, hiện tại lại tại bận bịu cái này bận bịu kia còn chạy đến ta chỗ làm việc đến diễu võ giương oai, ngươi đến cùng muốn như thế nào?"

"Ta, ngươi làm sao đột nhiên, quá nhiều vấn đề dẫn đến Khương Daniel nhất thời nghẹn lời hắn bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay muốn giải thích chút thật sao, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không có cho hắn cơ hội. "Được rồi." Khi Thánh Hựu tránh ra Khương Daniel hai tay liền muốn rời khỏi. "Vậy còn ngươi?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên hỏi ngược lại, "Ngươi cố ý không có khóa cửa phòng ngủ, ngươi đầu giường bộ kia bông tai, còn có trên bàn thủy tinh hưởng ta không nhìn lầm là năm đó ta tặng quà giáng sinh đi. Ngươi lại nghĩ biểu đạt cái gì đâu?" "Khương Daniel, ngươi bớt lo chuyện người." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đã mang theo một chút nộ khí, "

Quả nhiên ngươi cùng những người kia cũng không có thật sao hai loại." "Những người kia?"

"Đúng, những người kia!" Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất liền giống bị nhóm lửa thùng dầu, vành mắt một tiếng nổ bể ra đến, "Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại trôi qua cái này a đung đưa, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà tự mình làm cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà mặc hai tay quần áo, cũ nát giày, các ngươi những người này chẳng phải yêu nhất nhìn chuyện cười của ta, đúng a, ta trôi qua rất kém cỏi trôi qua rất uất ức các ngươi hài lòng sao?"

" ta, ta không phải ý tứ kia!" Khương Daniel lúc này mới ý thức được vấn đề chỗ, vội vàng giải thích.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói thanh âm càng lúc càng lớn, dần dần mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào, có thể là bởi vì vì đối tượng của lần này là Khương Daniel, qua nhiều năm như vậy nhận bạch nhãn ủy khuất tìm được một cái chỗ tháo nước. Dù cho nhiều năm như vậy qua đi, Khương Daniel tồn tại vẫn là để hắn cảm thấy có thể buông xuống khôi giáp cùng phòng bị

Nếu như muốn nói toạc sinh chuyện này mang cho Ung Thánh Hựu lớn nhất tổn thương không phải là không có tiền, hắn có tài hoa cho nên hắn vốn là không có ý định lại tốt nghiệp về sau dựa vào trong nhà tài nguyên sinh hoạt. Thậm chí cũng không phải đột nhiên mất đi liên hệ phụ mẫu, mà là đến từ bốn phía trào phúng, nghèo khó cùng giàu có ở giữa chuyển đổi mang cho hắn lớn nhất là sinh hoạt bên trên chuyển biến mà là nhân tính rét lạnh.

Nghiên cứu sinh thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là không có đụng phải giống như là Khương Daniel dạng này trợ giúp hắn cùng hắn làm bằng hữu người, nhưng khi hắn nhà tan sinh ra tin tức không biết thông qua cái gì đường tắt truyền bá ra, Ung Thánh Hựu người bên cạnh bầy tựa hồ trong vòng một đêm tán ra, kia đoạn thời gian, dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình ngâm một bát chén mặt cũng sẽ trở thành mọi người xoi mói đối tượng. Ung Thánh Hựu đến lúc đó mới biết mình tại đại chúng trong mắt hình tượng là cái gì.

Không phải hào phóng cho tiểu tổ mua vật liệu cùng cà phê tốt đồng đội, cũng không phải sinh nhật bên trên sẽ cho bằng hữu đưa lên hoa lệ lễ vật hảo bằng hữu, mà là một cái yêu khoe khoang phú nhị đại. Hắn dùng tất cả hảo tâm và thiện ý đối mặt người, lại đổi lấy mọi người lợi dụng cùng khinh thường.

Hắn dùng trước đó đối đãi Khương Daniel phương thức đối đãi tất cả hắn cho rằng người đối tốt với hắn, hắn coi là dạng này hắn liền có thể đi ra Khương Daniel. Nhưng có phải là tất cả mọi người là Khương Daniel. Thế giới này chỉ có một cái Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel. Cảm giác cô độc tràn ngập cuộc sống của hắn, thẳng đến hắn bỏ học, dạng này ác ý cũng không có đình chỉ, hắn bởi vì không sẽ sử dụng xe buýt thẻ mà bị người

Dùng quái

Dị ánh mắt đối đãi, thỉnh cầu OPT thời điểm bởi vì trong nhà có chỗ bẩn kém chút bị cự tuyệt, tìm việc làm thời điểm bởi vì chỉ có học sĩ học vị bốn phía vấp phải trắc trở, cực khổ nhất thời điểm cùng một đám người da trắng ở tại nhỏ hẹp trong căn hộ, cần giấc ngủ thời điểm đám bạn cùng phòng lại tại vui sướng mở ra party. Bạn cùng phòng sẽ còn không thông qua hắn cho phép thưởng thức hắn đồ vật, có một lần còn không cẩn thận ném hỏng cái kia Giáng Sinh phòng nhỏ mô hình hình, lần kia Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút không có cùng hắn liều mạng. Thậm chí đeo lên lúc trước cùng Khương Daniel trao đổi bông tai, lại bởi vì không là một đôi mà bị người hoài nghi từ trong tiệm thuận tay trộm ra.

Tựa hồ hết thảy cùng Khương Daniel có liên quan đồ vật, đều biến thành hắn Mộng Ma, đuổi bắt lấy hắn, từng đao từng đao bắt hướng hắn còn tại vết thương chảy máu bên trên.

11\. Khương Daniel ngồi xổm ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, nhìn xem cái sau run nhè nhẹ bả vai, nghĩ vươn tay nhưng lại thu hồi lại. Hắn đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mấy năm này chuyện phát sinh hoàn toàn không biết gì. Hắn muốn an ủi lại nói không nên lời lời gì, hắn thậm chí không biết mình là không phải thích hợp làm cái kia an an ủi hắn người. Hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ sống rất tốt. Hắn hẳn là tại khách trọ trong danh sách nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự nên nghĩ đến sự tình không đơn giản, còn có trong phòng trang hoàng, Ung Thánh Hựu bảng tên quần áo đã là tốt nhiều năm trước kiểu dáng , vân vân vân vân. Đáng tiếc lúc kia hắn bởi vì trùng phùng vui sướng làm choáng váng đầu óc, hắn hoàn toàn không có ý thức được vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ở tại nơi này. Hắn vội vàng cho gọi điện thoại cho tiếp tân an bài mình dừng chân, an bài các loại trang trí, nghĩ mình muốn nói gì lời nói, còn căn cứ trí nhớ của mình mua rất nhiều trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu đề cập qua thích đồ ăn, làm cả bàn đồ ăn. Nhưng không có ý thức được nguyên liệu nấu ăn giá cả cùng cái này chung cư cao ốc tiền thuê nhà lộ ra không hợp nhau.

"Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ biệt xuất một câu xin lỗi. "Ngươi thật xin lỗi cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu âm thanh run rẩy, "Có lỗi với ngươi hiện tại sống rất tốt sao?" "Thật xin lỗi, kia mấy năm ta không ở bên cạnh ngươi." Khương Daniel nói, "Ngươi nói những này ta cũng không biết." "Vậy ngươi bây giờ trở về lại là vì" Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, đôi môi liền bị Khương Daniel hôn. Hắn chưa từng có nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ hôn hắn, hắn bị hắn ôm qua, dắt qua tay, cùng uống một chén đồ uống, thậm chí nằm tại cùng một trương trên giường, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ hôn hắn. Nụ hôn này thô bạo nhưng lại có đơn thuần, truy Thánh Hựu cảm giác được có cái gì lạnh nhạt dò xét lấy hàm răng của mình, mỗi một lần hút đều tựa hồ muốn đem môi của hắn ăn vào miệng bên trong, một cái tay chống đỡ sau gáy của mình muôi, một cái tay khác vịn eo của mình. Hắn chưa từng có nghĩ tới mình sẽ cùng Khương Daniel như vậy thân mật, cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới Khương Daniel nhiệt độ cơ thể sẽ như thế nóng bỏng. Ngay tại nhanh mất đi phòng tuyến thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Daniel, hắn lớn thở phì phò ngồi dưới đất nhìn trước mắt đồng dạng thở phì phò gắt gao nhìn mình chằm chằm Khương Daniel, đột nhiên mình là bị thợ săn coi trọng nai con hoang đường déjà vu. "Ngươi," lúng túng trầm mặc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu hắng giọng một cái nói nói. " thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống. "Ngươi làm sao vẫn luôn đang nói xin lỗi?" "Ta cũng không biết, hôm nay ta mới phản ứng được, ta làm rất nhiều chuyện sai." Khương Daniel hồi đáp, "Bao quát năm năm trước liền để ngươi như thế rời đi nhà của ta." "Ta ngày đó lúc đầu chỉ là muốn thử xem ngươi có phải hay không thật đối ta có hảo cảm, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi phản ứng lớn như vậy." Khương Daniel đứng lên đến, "Ta, kỳ thật cũng thích ngươi, mấy năm này vẫn luôn là. Tựa như ngươi một mực không có quên ta đồng dạng." "Ngươi," Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời nghẹn lời, không biết mình bây giờ hẳn là bởi vì thầm mến đạt được đáp lại mà mừng rỡ hay là tâm sự bị đâm thủng sau xấu hổ, tựa hồ trên thế giới tất cả cảm xúc ở giữa tràn ngập nội tâm của hắn. "Ta cho là ngươi," Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, "Vậy tại sao lúc kia ngươi không bức bách ra?" "Rất đơn giản, ta cảm thấy ta không xứng với ngươi." Khương Daniel nói, "Ta nghĩ đến cùng nó đi cùng với ngươi, lúc kia ngươi như vậy ưu tú lại lại bởi vì ta cái này liên lụy, vẻn vẹn vì đi cùng một trường, ta cảm thấy ta sẽ thua thiệt ngươi, cho nên cùng nó cái kia lúc sau liền ở cùng nhau, ta cảm thấy thả ngươi đi để ngươi có tốt hơn tiền đồ, lúc kia ngươi, ta thậm chí không biết làm sao hẹn ngươi, ngươi nghĩ đi địa phương nghĩ đồ chơi muốn lễ vật, ta đều phải trả giá hơn mấy tháng vất vả công việc mới có thể đổi lấy cho nên lúc kia ta nghĩ chờ ta có thể đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi, bình khởi bình tọa, thậm chí có thể cho ngươi tốt hơn thời điểm, đó mới là ta có thể có được ngươi thời điểm, mặc dù dạng này nghĩ đến có chút ngây thơ buồn cười nhưng là lúc kia ta thật cho là như vậy. "Lúc kia, ta nơi nào sẽ so đo ngươi dẫn ta đi đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng đáp trả, Khương Daniel một phen giống như là giải thích, nhưng lại giống như là lời tâm tình, trong mắt lại nổi lên thủy quang. "Thế nhưng là ta không biết mấy năm này , nhân sinh của ngươi sẽ có biến hóa lớn như vậy." Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm gấp trong ngực, "Ta một cắm thẳng có đổi dãy số, liền là nghĩ đến vạn nhất ngày nào ngươi sẽ liên hệ ta, nhưng là ngươi không có, ta cho là ngươi đã cùng người khác đi, đang nghĩ lấy phải làm sao thời điểm, lại trong lúc vô tình nhìn thấy tòa nhà này hộ gia đình danh sách." "Ngươi làm sao lại nhìn thấy cái kia?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi nói. " tòa nhà này cũng là của ta." ". ? !" "Ta đáp ứng ngươi sao? Ngươi cứ như vậy tiếp lâu ôm một cái." Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận giãy dụa lấy, nhưng là khí lực của hắn làm sao hơn được Khương Daniel, cuối cùng đành phải ngoan ngoãn dựa vào ở trên lồng ngực của hắn, còn mạnh miệng, "Ta hiện tại tuyệt không thích tên cơ bắp, thích hương hương mềm mềm còn có mặt mũi đô đô tiểu nam sinh." "?" Khương Daniel mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Cái kia thanh tay của ngươi dời a."

Giàu lượng

99

12\. Khương Daniel từ trong túi quần lấy ra một tờ giấy vụn, sắp xếp ra. Phía trên lăn bãi cỏ viết một câu: 【 ta từng nghĩ tới đi xem đẹp nhất tinh không, lại không nghĩ rằng đẹp nhất tinh không đã sớm tại bên cạnh ta. Khương Daniel vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn môi. ---Fin--- 【 phiên ngoại (xe) 】

Cùng một chỗ về sau, tất cả tình lữ đều sẽ gặp phải một vấn đề, đó chính là tình ái. Mặc dù nói Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đều không phải cái gì trong trắng liệt nam, nhưng là mỗi lần tình đến nồng lúc luôn có một cái rất nghiêm trọng cửa ải kẹt tại kia để bọn hắn dù cho chơi hết hoa văn nhưng vẫn là không có đến một bước cuối cùng kia. Đó chính là rửa ruột. Đây là một gian rất nghiêm túc sự tình không cho phép. Cũng không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn làm thụ, mà là mặc dù đã nhiều năm như vậy ranh giới cuối cùng của hắn đã so nhiều năm trước mình giảm xuống một trăm cái độ nhưng là hắn hay là làm không được đem đồ chơi kia luồn vào mình cái chỗ kia sau đó đi đến. . "A a a a!" Ung Thánh Hựu thứ một trăm ba mươi lần bởi vì chính mình thông suốt không đi ra mà buồn rầu. Tục ngữ nói người tốt ngày có chút suy nghĩ, đêm liền sẽ có chỗ mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt phát phát hiện mình chính trần như nhộng đứng tại một cái mềm mềm trên mặt đất, bên người là màu đỏ vách tường. Hoặc là nói là nhục bích? Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng gặp qua vật này, nhưng là cảm thấy mình nghĩ hẳn là không kém. Nhưng mà còn không có cho phép Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ nhiều, màu đỏ thẫm nhục bích bên trên đột nhiên xuất hiện cái này đến cái khác Khổng, một đầu một đầu ác hình ác trạng vật thể giống dây leo đồng dạng vươn hướng chính mình. Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp mở ra hai chân chạy trốn, lại phát hiện mình phía dưới cũng có đồng dạng Khổng, duỗi ra điều trạng vật bất tri bất giác đã cuốn lấy mắt cá chân chính mình. "Ngô." Hai tay cùng thân thể cũng rất nhanh bị cuốn lấy, giống thân rắn trơn nhẵn mà băng lãnh xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân nổi da gà lên, hắn nghĩ kêu cứu, lại tại hé miệng đồng thời bị xúc tu có cơ hội để lợi dụng được, duỗi đi vào, cũng tại Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong dần dần cứng rắn nở lớn. Ung Thánh Hựu có ngốc cũng biết điều này có ý vị gì, hắn đại lực cắn miệng bên trong vật thể, đầu lưỡi cũng ra sức phản kháng, nhưng mà những này không lực kháng cự ngược lại thành miệng bên trong cây kia cự vật khoái cảm, rất nhanh Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong liền cảm thấy một tia tanh nồng cảm giác. Khác xúc tu cũng không có dừng lại, bọn hắn cuốn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân, đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người xâu lên, không biết từ nơi nào lại thà ra mấy cây xúc tu, phân biệt tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên hông cùng đầu vú bên trên gãi lộng lấy, còn không ưỡn lên bài tiết chất lỏng màu trắng bạc, làm cho sau người rất nhanh liền trở nên toàn thân dinh dính chật vật không chịu nổi, nhưng cùng lúc nhưng lại mang đến từng tia từng tia khoái cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu âm hành dần dần cương. Xúc tu cũng chú ý tới điểm này, phía trước bên trên mở ra một cái khác Khổng đem Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân hoàn toàn bao vào, phía dưới túi túi cùng trứng cũng bị đè ép xoa bóp, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được rên rỉ, nước muối sinh lí rất nhanh tràn ngập hốc mắt, để trước mắt hắn một mảnh vụ ảnh mông lung. Nhưng tất cả những thứ này còn chưa đủ, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần cảm thấy phía sau mình cửa huyệt chỗ truyền đến thấm ướt lạnh buốt cảm giác, tựa hồ bị cái gì liếm láp, chưa bao giờ có cảm giác tê dại cùng xấu hổ làm cho hắn toàn thân như nhũn ra, sau lưng cây kia xúc tu cũng thừa cơ từ cửa huyệt sâu đi vào, kỳ quái là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cảm nhận được đau đớn, ngược lại từng đợt phong phú bão hòa làm cho hắn cảm thấy vô cùng dễ chịu. Tựa như là đạt được thật sao vẫn muốn đồ vật. Theo Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần bị khoái cảm mê thất thần trí, xúc tu số lượng cũng dần dần tăng nhiều, tai, vành tai, cổ, xương quai xanh, eo ổ thậm chí mỗi ngón tay cùng ngón chân đều bị liếm láp phun ra nuốt vào. Miệng bên trong xúc tu tại sau cùng một lần trừu sáp về sau, phóng xuất ra một cỗ đậm đặc bạch dịch, nhưng cơ hồ không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu thở dốc phiến khắc, lại có một con xúc tu duỗi đi vào, thậm chí tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ họng khuấy động, tại Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ muốn hít thở không thông thời điểm mới theo theo không thôi vung ra ngoài, bạch dịch phun ra đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt. Hai chân bị xúc tu tận khả năng kéo ra, bị điều khiển sau huyệt nhìn một cái không sót gì, chẳng biết lúc nào một cái khác xúc tu cũng chen lấn lấy cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt, ở bên trong mềm mại nhục bích cùng thịt mềm bên trên khêu lấy, nhất là kia nho nhỏ thô sáp nhô lên tức thì bị tùy ý đùa bỡn, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ muốn tùy ý lớn tiếng rên rỉ, lại miệng bên trong lần nữa bị xúc tu ngăn chặn. Chiếu cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể xúc tu tựa hồ cảm giác được câu này nhục thể chủ nhân đã nhanh đến phun trào điểm tới hạn, toàn bộ ăn ý dừng lại động tác. Chiếm cứ tại bụng dưới khoái cảm giống như là bị người thổi tắt ngọn nến, đột nhiên cảm giác trống rỗng để Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu, nhưng mà tất cả sờ tay cũng giống như đạt được mệnh lệnh buông ra đối Ung Thánh Hựu trói buộc cùng trêu chọc, rút về mình trong huyệt động.

"A? !" Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mộng tỉnh lại, phát hiện mình đã lớn mồ hôi nhỏ giọt, mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, đã hừng đông, liếc nhìn đồng hồ báo thức phát hiện mới chưa tới bảy giờ.

Cũng chính là còn có thời gian. Bên người người yêu cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu động tĩnh đánh thức, còn buồn ngủ vuốt vuốt mặt, nghi hoặc nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhưng mà cái sau đột nhiên một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh từ trên giường bò lên, mở ra tủ đầu giường xuất ra làm sơ lấy lòng nhưng lại một mực không có dũng khí sử dụng khí cụ. "?" Khương Daniel tự nhiên là nhận ra vật này, còn nghi hoặc mình ngủ một giấc tỉnh lại làm sao không hiểu rõ thế giới này lúc sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đã lưu câu tiếp theo đừng ngủ chờ lấy, sau đó tiến vào phòng tắm, còn chăm chú khóa cửa lại. "? ? ?" ---Fin---


	220. Chapter 220

Lang thang địa đồ

* ni ni sinh nhật vui vẻ * phú nhị đại đang hồng lưu lượng đem ca ca viết có chút ngốc chớ mắng* toàn thiên sổ thu chi chính ta đều không nói chuyện

Khương Daniel không biết phải hình dung như thế nào tình cảnh hiện tại, hắn chỉ là đi ra ngoài mua con mèo lương mà thôi, liền bị hảo hữu kéo đi quán bar. Từ cổng đi đến bao sương hắn liền bị vô số người bắt chuyện hỏi muốn hay không uống một chén, nữ nam, đều có.

Cũng cảm thấy mình bộ dạng này nhìn xem làm sao cũng không giống đến đi bar a, nào có người đi bar xách lấy một túi đồ ăn cho mèo, huống hồ hắn còn mang theo khẩu trang, hắn rất hiếu kì những người này là thế nào thông qua một đôi mắt liền lên đến bắt chuyện, bọn hắn không sợ lấy xuống khẩu trang chính là lạp xưởng miệng như hoa ngựa.

Ngươi hỏi Khương Daniel vì cái gì đi ra ngoài mua con mèo lương đều muốn mang khẩu trang.

Đương nhiên là bởi vì hắn là cái minh tinh, hơn nữa là một cái không có quá khí đang hồng lưu lượng.

Kỳ thật nói là đi bar, cũng không có nhiều như vậy phức tạp đồ vật, bọn hắn cũng chỉ là mấy cái hảo hữu tập hợp một chỗ sao uống rượu tâm sự, chỉ là cái này đơn giản uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm tại mấy phần chuông về sau liền không tồn tại.

Mới đầu bọn hắn đều việc không đáng lo, còn tưởng rằng là cái gì cẩu tử hoặc là fan hâm mộ.

"Ngươi đi sai chỗ." Bên người hảo hữu vô tình đánh gãy đối thoại, bọn hắn đều cho rằng cái này là trong lúc lơ đãng nhận ra nhà mình thần tượng muốn tới đây muốn kí tên chụp chụp ảnh chung fan hâm mộ.

Hay là nam fan hâm mộ.

Mấy phút sau, Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa cảm thấy nhân sinh có bao nhiêu kỳ huyễn. Hắn muốn về nhà nhìn thấy hoàng lịch, phía trên nhất định viết hôm nay không nên đi ra ngoài.

"Ngươi muốn bao nuôi ta?"

Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa xác nhận đồng thời biết người này chính là đại danh đỉnh đỉnh Tăng thị tập đoàn thiếu gia về sau, hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch, người này là thật rất chân thành đang suy nghĩ vấn đề này

Hắn rất kỳ quái hắn cho vị này từng tiểu thiếu gia cái gì ảo giác, để hắn cảm thấy mình nghèo túng đến cần bao nuôi.

Bất quá trong khoảnh khắc đó hắn cũng phủ định qua mình, dù sao giống bọn hắn những người này khẳng định không quá chú ý ngành giải trí, coi như không biết mình cũng là bình thường.

Hắn nhìn kỹ người trước mặt, nói thật mặt mũi này thật rất không tệ, chuẩn bị: Chuẩn bị cũng có thể lấy xuất đạo. Bất quá cái này dáng dấp dạng chó hình người, nhưng cái này đầu óc giống như bọn hắn người thật đúng là không giống nhau lắm.

Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa cười, "Từng thiếu biết ta là ai không."

"Biết a, Khương Daniel nha. Gần nhất bạo đỏ kia bộ phim truyền hình nam chính."

? ? ? ?

Khương Daniel lại mê huyễn, hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi người này sẽ không phải là đen phấn tới cố ý đến hạ bao a.

"Đã từng thiếu biết?"

Khương Daniel cảm thấy có mấy lời cũng không cần nói quá minh bạch, hắn cho là hắn ngụ ý đã rất rõ ràng, liền không cần hắn cầm loa đối vị thiếu gia này lỗ tai hô to một câu ta rất đỏ, đang hồng cự tinh, rất có tiền, so ngươi còn có tiền, muốn bao nuôi cũng là ta bao nuôi ngươi!

"Vậy ngươi liền chuẩn bị một chút đi theo ta đi."

Hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi mình đang nằm mơ, tỉnh đi Daniel.

Rất đáng tiếc, hắn không có tỉnh.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy quán bar nhiều người mắt, hay là không thích hợp cùng một cái tập đoàn phú nhị đại lấy luận mình đỏ không đỏ có không có tiền loại chủ đề này.

Hắn liền ỡm ờ theo sát Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà, trừ hắn đến cùng muốn nhìn một chút người này hồ lô lô bên trong đến cùng muốn làm cái gì còn có một nguyên nhân, người này còn trách có ý tứ. Hắn nhìn Khương yêu trước kia truy hào môn ân oán vở kịch bên trong, những này bá đạo tổng giám đốc phú nhị đại đều là rất cao lạnh, làm sao vừa đến hắn nơi này, chính là một cái kẻ ngu đâu.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn đại khái là có chút say, nếu không làm sao lại cảm thấy cái này để người ta có điểm tâm động đâu

Thánh Hựu về nhà thăm tới cửa ánh đèn thời điểm còn kinh ngạc một chút, hậu tri hậu giác mới nghĩ Khương Daniel đã vào ở đến vài ngày.

Hắn giống như đã thành thói quen, quen thuộc trở lại băng lãnh phòng ở, quen thuộc từng cái cô độc vừa xa lạ ban đêm.

Nhưng từ khi Khương Daniel vào ở đến về sau hết thảy có biến hóa, mỗi đêm chờ đợi hắn đều là ấm áp ánh đèn, có một loại không hiểu tình cảm chậm rãi tại lên men. Hắn biết chỉ cần hắn một đẩy cửa ra, liền sẽ thấy Khương Daniel nấu xong sữa bò chờ đợi mình.

"Đen liền ngủ đi, ta cho ngươi ấn ấn ma.

Giống như mùa đông này, cũng sẽ không tiếp tục rét lạnh.

Cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có một loại ảo giác, hắn thậm chí quên Khương Daniel là cái nghệ nhân, hắn công việc hàng ngày lượng thậm chí sẽ so với mình hơn rất nhiều. Nhưng hắn trở về câu đầu tiên lại là hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, "Mệt mỏi sao."

Khương Daniel có đôi khi quay phim liền trực tiếp đưa chìa khóa cho từng Thánh Hựu, lấy tên đẹp nói sợ trong nhà ba con mèo đói bụng, kỳ thật chính là giúp hắn giữ nhà.

Từng Thánh Hựu đã cùng Khương Daniel con mèo lẫn vào rất quen, động một chút thì là nhà chúng ta Rooney bị đói nhanh cho nó ăn, nhà chúng ta bảo bối con vịt lại trốn đến điều hoà không khí trên máy đi

Khương Daniel nhịn xuống kém chút không có mắt trợn trắng, nhưng trong lòng lại nghĩ đại ca Rooney đều mập thành heo còn lo đâu, ngươi hay là lo lắng lo lắng cho mình đi.

Gần nhất khoảng thời gian này, hắn đã thật lâu chưa thấy qua Khương Daniel. Mỗi lần nửa đêm mới trở về, sáng sớm liền đã rời đi. Lúc này mới nhớ tới, Khương Daniel muốn bắt đầu diễn "Xướng hội.

Hắn lập tức phát huy mình một cái kim chủ tác dụng, liên hệ buổi hòa nhạc người phụ trách, lớn vung tay lên, nói gì đó tiền không quan tâm, âm hưởng thiết bị đều cho ta dùng tốt nhất bảo tiêu tuyển nhất chuyên nghiệp trận quán tuyển tối cao đoan khí quyển cao cấp ba lạp ba lạp giảng một đống lớn.

Đầu kia người phụ trách còn buồn bực đâu, người này ai vậy, Khương Daniel vốn chính là đại minh tinh nhân khí cao như vậy còn có tiền, ai dám không cho hắn tốt nhất?

Đặc địa đi hỏi thăm hắn quản lý công ty, đạt được trả lời chính là người kia là gia thuộc.

"Trách không được đâu.

| đây hết thảy rốt cục tại Kim Tại Hoán về nước trở về cùng từng Thánh Hựu ôn chuyện về sau xuất hiện vấn đề.

"Ngươi không phải nói ngươi bao người đại minh tinh nha."

Kim tại anh tại đẩy cửa ra nhìn thấy gian phòng bên trong tràn đầy hàng hiệu lễ vật túi về sau, một mặt hận | sắt không thành thép, "Ngươi còn thật cam lòng cho hắn dùng tiền."

Ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Đây không phải ta mua, là Niel tặng cho ta."

"Hắn một mặt không hiểu thấu, đảo mắt nhìn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay tình lữ biểu, "Cái này tổng ngươi mua đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn lắc đầu một cái.

"Cà vạt của ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ một mặt mờ mịt, "Cũng là Niel mua a."

Cái này còn chưa đủ lấy đổi mới Kim Tại Hoán nhận biết, tại hắn đi ngang qua lan Thánh Hựu văn phòng chỉ là một cái thuận tiện muốn đi vào chào hỏi kết quả lại nhìn thấy trên ghế sa lon hoa về sau, hắn lại một lần nữa cảm thấy tam quan bị phá vỡ.

Một loạt hoa hồng, đóng gói đều không giống, giống như là thiết kế tỉ mỉ qua. Mỗi một bó hoa hồng tiêu tốn cũng đều là nhỏ thẻ đặt vào, nhìn kỹ, mỗi ngày viết lời nói đều không giống, nhìn chữ dấu vết lại là cùng một người không sai.

"Hoa ở đâu ra."

| Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình hảo hữu nghi vấn điểm, còn một mặt hưng phấn, "Niel tặng a

"Làm sao vậy, có vấn đề gì à."

? ? ?

Kim ở trong lòng hò hét, vị đại ca này tuổi còn trẻ liền ngốc thật tốt đáng tiếc a, cái này còn không có vấn đề sao! Hắn rất muốn lắc lắc Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, nhìn xem bên trong là không phải trang tất cả đều là nước a.

Hắn khó khăn mở miệng, "Vậy ngươi đều đưa cái gì?"

Từng Thánh Hựu lâm vào suy nghĩ, nghĩ thật lâu, lâu đến Kim Tại Hoán ăn dưa đều nhanh ngủ, hắn mới chậm ung dung mở miệng, "Tựa như là không có đưa cái gì, bởi vì hắn nói hắn không cần a.

Kim tại ương cuối cùng tục thanh mạch suy nghĩ, "Cho nên ngươi nói ngươi bao nuôi hắn, nhưng lễ vật tất cả đều là hắn đưa cho ngươi?"

Còn giống như thực sự là.

"Vậy các ngươi bình thường đều làm gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu một nói đến đây cái liền hưng phấn lên, từ tốt nhất tuần cùng đi xem phim lại đi công viên trò chơi làm thuyền hải tặc tiến nhà ma, kết quả Khương Daniel bị dọa đến cả người trên người mình đi xong toàn bộ hành trình bắt đầu giảng, giảng đến bọn hắn đầu tuần mạt cùng một chỗ lái xe hóng mát, tiếp lấy đi trên núi tắm suối nước nóng uống cà phê, Khương Daniel thích nhất nơi đó pizza.

"Còn có lần trước chúng ta còn đi Nam Sơn tháp nhìn cảnh đêm, còn có chúng ta còn dự định lại nuôi một con con mèo, đã đều xem trọng, danh tự đều lấy tốt..."

"Nhưng là hắn gần nhất chụp phim truyền hình tốt bận bịu, hay là ở trên núi. Không biết Dornier có hay không bị đói, có hay không cảm mạo. Ta muốn đi dò xét ban hắn không để ta đi, nói quá nguy hiểm.

Kể kể đột nhiên giống như buồn từ đó đến, thanh âm đều trở nên có chút ủy khuất.

Kim Tại Hoán là càng nghe càng không thích hợp, cái này không phải kim chủ bao nuôi tiểu minh tinh kịch bản? Cái này phân minh chính là tại yêu đương a! ! ! !

Nhưng hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu đây là còn không có vượt qua cong đến, hắn cần thiết trợ công một chút.

Bởi vì hạ mưa to quay chụp tiến độ lại một lần nữa trì hoãn, Khương Daniel vừa về tới nhà khách ngay tại nghĩ đến muốn hay không cho từ Thánh Hựu gọi cho điện thoại, lại sợ mình quá rõ ràng để từng Thánh Hựu có gánh vác.

Gần nhất khoảng thời gian này hắn phát hiện sự tình càng ngày càng không nhận mình khống chế, hắn tựa như là vui hoan bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn bắt đầu để ý nhất cử nhất động của hắn, hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem mình điện thoại, đã đánh tốt mấy chữ lần nữa bị xóa bỏ, hắn bắt đầu sợ hãi.

Dù sao bọn hắn bắt đầu cũng không tươi đẹp lắm.

Mặc dù hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình nhất định cũng là có cảm giác, nhưng hắn không có có lòng tin. Ai có thể nghĩ tới đâu, rung chuyển cả quốc gia đang hồng cự tinh cũng sẽ biết sợ, sợ hãi mình không bị thích, không bị cần.

Cổng đột nhiên tiếng đập cửa đánh gãy suy nghĩ của hắn, "Daniel, có người tìm."

Hắn không nghĩ ra được sẽ có người nào sẽ tìm đến mình dò xét ban.

Khi hắn nhìn tới cửa xuất hiện Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, hắn sửng sốt. Hắn là thật không nghĩ đến người này sẽ chạy đến trên núi tìm mình, ngoài cửa sổ còn hạ phải mưa lớn như vậy.

"Làm sao ngươi tới, có hay không xối. Mau vào thay quần áo khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã làm tốt chuẩn bị, đang trên đường tới hắn nghĩ rất nhiều lời, nghĩ đến làm sao cho Khương Daniel kinh hỉ, nhưng tại hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một nháy mắt, đầu của hắn không trợn nhìn.

Mắt đỏ bổ nhào vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, cảm thụ được đối phương nhịp tim cùng nhiệt độ, "Ta tốt nghĩ ngươi."

Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời lại không kịp làm phản ứng, đột nhiên nghĩ đến bọn hắn còn tại cửa ra vào, người, người tới quá khứ không chừng liền sẽ đụng phải người quen, hắn ôm thật chặt ở lan Thánh Hựu eo, đem hắn ôm vào phòng.

Vừa đóng cửa lại, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không kịp chờ đợi ngẩng đầu lên hôn Khương Daniel hạ miệng về sau, hai người vội vàng cảm thụ được lẫn nhau, triền miên khó bỏ khó phân.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel trước đẩy ra trên người người, "Không thay quần áo sẽ lạnh, nghe lời

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tránh trong ngực không chịu ra, thẳng đến Khương Daniel kiên quyết người từ trong ngực lôi ra đến về sau, liền thấy con mèo nhỏ một đôi khóc đỏ hai mắt.

"Đồ ngốc."

Tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn, chỉ là muốn ăn cái cơm tối thổi cái tóc cuối cùng chậm rãi liền lăn lên giường.

Khương Daniel giống nhìn bảo bối đồng dạng nhìn xem người trong ngực, bởi vì xấu hổ gương mặt nổi lên đỏ ửng, đáng yêu có chút phạm quy. Hai người một mực giày vò đến sau nửa đêm mới kết thúc, từng thánh Hựu chân rời tách cũng bởi vì run chân toàn bộ vung xuống dưới, còn tốt Khương Daniel tiếp phải kịp thời, vững vàng đem người tiếp trong ngực.

Lúc này hắn mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt đỏ đến có chút kỳ quái, hái một hái cái trán, quả nhưng hay là phát sốt. Hắn tự trách mình vậy mà một chút cũng không có phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ quái chỗ, còn giày vò hắn đả trễ như vậy.

"Bảo bối ngoan, ta mua tới cho ngươi chút thuốc."

Ai biết người trên giường lôi kéo hắn không chịu buông tay, thanh âm khàn khàn, "Không muốn đi."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt đầm đìa mắt to, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm mình thật sự là cắm. Không có cách nào đành phải gọi điện thoại cho trợ lý để hắn cho mình đưa chút thuốc hạ sốt.

"Nhóc đáng thương, ta sẽ một mực bồi tiếp ngươi."

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm bên người đã không ai, trên tủ đầu giường dán một trương giấy ghi chú, hắn cầm lên nhìn một chút liền cười, miệng bên trong còn la hét, "Cái gì nha, ta lại không là tiểu hài tử."

Bởi vì ăn thuốc hạ sốt lại hảo hảo ngủ một giấc nguyên nhân, nhiệt độ cũng đã lui xuống đi. Từng Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy bụng thật đói a, muốn ăn điểm móng heo gà rán bia, tưởng tượng đến Khương Daniel chuẩn bị cho mình ái tâm sớm một chút, hắn cảm thấy toàn thân mao bệnh đều biến mất

Khương Daniel mở cửa nhìn thấy liền là hình ảnh như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên giường miệng bên trong còn một mực nghĩ linh tinh, "Làm sao đều là heo a."

Khương Daniel bật cười cái này cố ý nói cho mình nghe đâu, hắn bất đắc dĩ, "Ăn chút thanh đạm, đối thân thể tốt."

Nhìn từng Thánh Hựu hay là một mặt không dáng vẻ cao hứng, hắn sờ sờ từng Thánh Hựu toái phát, "Ăn xong có ban thưởng."

Nghe xong có ban thưởng thể Thánh Hựu con mắt đều nhanh sáng, mấy lần liền uống xong, sau đó mở to mắt to nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, ra hiệu hắn có thể cho ban thưởng.

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, tiến lên trước cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hôn.

Qua thật lâu, khi Thánh Hựu vừa lòng thỏa ý liếm liếm bờ môi, mới nhớ tới mình có muốn nói, "Niel, ta có chuyện muốn nói với ngươi."

"Ngươi vì cái gì cho ta đưa nhiều như vậy lễ vật a, còn Thiên Thiên cho ta tặng hoa, ta đều không có đưa ngươi cái gì."

Khương Daniel không có nghĩ đến cái này đồ ngốc chuyên môn chạy đến trên núi chính là muốn cùng chính mình nói những này, kỳ thật hắn vốn là dự định sau khi trở về liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngả bài, không nghĩ tới con mèo nhỏ trước nhịn không được.

"Ngươi đem lễ vật trân quý nhất đưa cho ta."

"A?"

"Ngươi với ta mà nói chính là trên đời này độc nhất vô nhị chí bảo."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong mặt liền đỏ bừng lên, "Cái gì nha, ngươi làm sao như vậy sẽ nói lời tâm tình.

Khương Daniel cười cười, "Đây không phải lời tâm tình, là ta vừa nhìn thấy ngươi, liền nghĩ nói với ngươi

Lời nói.

Bạn trai quá sẽ vẩy làm sao bây giờ đâu. Online chờ, rất gấp.

Khương Daniel cơ hồ không có thời gian bồi Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn phần diễn mỗi ngày đều xếp đầy, hắn sợ từng Thánh Hựu nhàm chán liền hỏi hắn có muốn hay không đi studio nhìn xem.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là cầu còn không được, hắn trước kia liền đưa ra quá khứ dò xét ban nhưng mỗi lần đều bị Khương Daniel cự tuyệt, ngay từ đầu hắn còn tưởng rằng là sợ bị đoàn làm phim người phát hiện cái gì truyền chuyện xấu loại hình, về sau hắn mới biết được là bởi vì không nghĩ để cho mình lo lắng.

Hắn từng nhìn thấy qua Khương Daniel trên tay trên đùi không ít vết thương, nhưng hắn chưa từng nghe Khương Daniel phàn nàn qua cái gì. Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều rất cẩn thận che lấp, sợ Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện. Nhưng mỗi lần hay là sẽ bị phát hiện, bởi vì Khương Daniel là cái không sẽ nói láo người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận mắt nhìn người bên cạnh, giả vờ như trong lúc lơ đãng hỏi, "Ngươi đến lúc đó tại sao giới thiệu ta a."

Khương Daniel liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lòng của người này nghĩ sao có thể rõ ràng như vậy đâu, hắn cảm thấy từng thánh khiết trên mặt rõ ràng viết đâu, hắn nhẹ nhàng bóp một chút từng Thánh Hựu tay

"Ngươi muốn làm sao giới thiệu liền làm sao giới thiệu."

Nghe được hài lòng đáp án về sau nếm Thánh Hựu cười đều đã nên không ngừng, "Hay là được rồi, ta sợ đối ngươi ảnh hưởng không tốt."

Dù sao từng theo lấy cha hắn đi qua một chút trường hợp, cũng có chút người nhận ra hắn. Hắn không có qua nhiều giới thiệu mình chỉ nói cùng Khương Daniel là bạn tốt thuận tiện đến tìm kiếm ban.

Từng Thánh Hựu an tĩnh ngồi ở chỗ đó, nhìn xem camera bên trong người tại băng trong suối nước ngâm, dạng này ngày mưa dầm khí hẳn là rất lạnh đi, hắn là thế nào kiên trì đây này.

Đạo diễn một hô cut, trợ lý liền ôm tấm thảm chăm chú bao lấy Khương Daniel. Tiếp theo tạm lúc không có hắn phần diễn, hắn có thời gian về trên xe nghỉ ngơi chuẩn bị xuống một trận. Khương Daniel vừa tọa hạ trên xe liền có người chen tới, trợ lý tự giác đem không gian lưu cho hai cái

Khương Daniel múc một câu canh gừng đưa đến khi Thánh Hựu bên miệng, "Trên núi khí ẩm nặng, uống chút canh gừng ủ ấm."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người không để ý tới hắn, qua thật lâu ngẩng đầu khóe mắt một mảnh ửng hồng. Hắn một quyền nặng nề mà đánh vào Khương Daniel trên thân, nghẹn ngào, "Làm gì nha, rõ ràng mình vừa ngâm nước lạnh, ngươi mới hẳn là uống canh gừng nha. Ta liền ngồi ở kia, trên thân cũng đều là ngươi cho ta thiếp ấm Bảo Bảo, Khương Daniel ngươi chỉ biết khi dễ ta, nhìn ta khóc ngươi rất vui vẻ là không phải!"

Khương Daniel không thể gặp người trong lòng như vậy khóc, rơi vào đường cùng một hơi liền đem canh gừng uống xong

"Cái này còn tạm được." Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến không sai biệt lắm, liền giang hai cánh tay muốn ôm một cái. Khương Daniel đem hắn tiếp trong ngực, không bao lâu liền ngủ mất.

Khương Daniel thoạt nhìn là thật rất mệt mỏi, đoàn làm phim phần diễn như vậy nặng ban ngày mệt mỏi một ngày ban đêm về khách sạn còn muốn chiếu cố vấn mình, lan Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình thật sự là không hiểu chuyện.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ở trên núi trọn vẹn ngốc một tuần lễ đa tài trở về, hay là bởi vì cha hắn một ngày một điện thoại đòi mạng giống như thúc, hắn cảm thấy hắn không quay lại đến liền muốn chết người.

Bất quá Khương Daniel nói chờ quay chụp kết thúc liền sẽ có một cái nghỉ dài hạn, bọn hắn có thể đi ra đi nghỉ phép, chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới mỗi ngày có thể cùng Khương Daniel Thiên Thiên ở chung một chỗ hắn liền du nhanh đến mức muốn bay lên.

Hắn nhớ tới ngày đó Khương Daniel thổ lộ qua đi, hắn phát thệ hắn thật không phải là ngốc, chỉ là phản phải có điểm chậm, "Niel, vậy chúng ta bây giờ là quan hệ như thế nào a."

Hỏi ra lời trong nháy mắt đó, hắn cũng cảm thấy mình là có chút ngốc.

Giống như là trả thù đồng dạng, Khương Daniel tại hắn đầu vai hung hăng cắn một cái, đau đến hắn thấu thấu gọi, "Ngươi đều cùng ta ngủ, ngươi còn muốn bội tình bạc nghĩa à."

Giống như đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, từng Thánh Hựu đột nhiên chống đỡ đứng người dậy nhìn xem Khương Daniel, một mặt cười xấu xa, "Không đúng, ta vẫn là ngươi kim chủ!"

"Ngươi đều nói ta là trên đời này độc nhất vô nhị chí bảo, vậy ta đều đem cái này chí bảo đưa ngươi, ta nhưng không chính là của ngươi kim chủ?"

Khương Daniel lăng tại kia không phản bác được, tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại còn trách có đạo lý.

Quay chụp rất thuận lợi kết thúc, Khương Daniel sau cùng hơ khô thẻ tre yến đều chỉ tham gia mở đầu

Bộ phận, về sau vội vã liền nói trong nhà có việc rời đi trước. Đuổi về đến trong nhà lúc Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại ngược lại rượu đỏ, hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel còn một mặt kinh dị, "Ngươi làm sao trở về. . . Ta còn không có chuẩn. . . Ngô. . ."

Lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị Khương Daniel lấy môi ngăn chặn, hắn cảm nhận được Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi chống đỡ tại mình hàm răng bên trên cuối cùng chậm rãi xâm nhập quấn quýt lấy nhau.

Rõ ràng là sớm đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng ánh nến bữa tối, hai người cũng không có hảo hảo hưởng dụng đến. Khương Daniel tự biết đuối lý, không rên một tiếng cắt gọn sớm đã lạnh thấu bò bít tết đưa đến khi Thánh Hựu bên miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái trừng mắt quá khứ, thuận tiện chụp đem Khương Daniel đùi, "Đều tại ngươi

Người đối diện tự nhiên là nhu thuận nhận lầm, dù sao lão bà nói cái gì đều là đúng.

Liên quan tới lữ hành Khương Daniel kế hoạch rất nhiều, hắn đều đã nghĩ kỹ muốn đem sắp xếp hành trình phải tràn đầy, cho Ung Thánh Hựu một lần hoàn mỹ du lịch hẹn hò. Nhưng hắn tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới, bản này hành trình kế hoạch từ bọn hắn sau khi hạ xuống hắn liền lại không có mở ra. Thẳng đến tại cuối cùng đường về chỉnh lý hành lý thời điểm hắn mới tại nơi hẻo lánh phát hiện nó, nhìn xem trên giường đang ngủ bù người, không khỏi bật cười.

Bởi vì cái này năm ngày, bọn hắn cơ hồ không có ra ngoài. Liền ở tại trong khách sạn, làm một chút yêu làm

sự tình.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel là muốn đi ra ngoài, thời tiết rất tốt ra ngoài đi một chút cũng có một phong vị khác . Bất đắc dĩ cũng bù không được trong nhà con mèo này meo dụ hoặc, con mèo hơi một chủ động, hắn liền khống chế không nổi nghĩ bắt hắn cho xử lý.

Xử lý lấy xử lý, một ngày liền đi qua, năm ngày liền đi qua.

Hắn tự nhiên biết đây đều là Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu tâm tư, bởi vì rất ưa thích, liền theo hắn đi . Bất quá hắn không thể không thừa nhận, trên giường sinh hoạt hoàn toàn chính xác càng có ý tứ.

Khương Daniel sau khi trở về lại bắt đầu vội vàng không biết ngày đêm ngốc đang luyện tập trong phòng tập luyện, từng Thánh Hựu thực tế nhịn không được liền nghĩ vụng trộm chạy đi tìm hắn, đêm khuya trong công ty đã không có người nào, đẩy cửa ra liền thấy một mình hắn đầu đầy mồ hôi nằm trên sàn nhà.

"Niel."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem cổng nhô ra đến cái đầu nhỏ, rõ ràng đã rất mệt mỏi lại đột nhiên lại cảm giác phải có động lực, "Làm sao ngươi tới."

"Đã khuya, ngươi mỗi ngày không trở về nhà chính là một người đang luyện tập thất luyện tập à. Ngươi vì thật sao khổ cực như vậy a, ngươi đã thành danh, đã làm rất tuyệt rất tuyệt, không nên đem mình bức như vậy gấp."

Từng Thánh Hựu kể kể liền bắt đầu lau nước mắt, "Tâm ta đau."

Khương Daniel đưa tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đem hắn vòng trong ngực, "Không sao, đồ ngốc . Ta thích đứng tại sân khấu bên trên ca hát khiêu vũ, đó chính là ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của ta. Ta hi vọng tại ta đứng lên đỉnh phong một khắc này, ngươi có thể cùng ta cùng một chỗ chia sẻ phần này vui sướng."

Từng Thánh Hựu tránh trong ngực không nói gì, hắn vẫn luôn biết đến, cho nên hắn xưa nay không nói

Để hắn từ bỏ khi minh tinh, xưa nay không nói ngươi đừng làm ta có tiền nuôi ngươi như vậy, bởi vì vì kia là Khương Daniel ở sâu trong nội tâm nhất kiên định tín niệm. Chỉ là tâm hắn đau, cái này ngốc dưa, ngay cả trọng yếu như vậy thời gian đều quên đi.

Không biết trôi qua bao lâu, hắn rốt cục ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, con mắt như tinh quang một dạng óng ánh,

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

END


	221. *

Trưởng thành thức năm mới lễ Dan Ung trường thiên xe

Chân gà cửa hàng cần cù mẫu mực 2018-02-16 khiếu nại đọc số: 23763

phối hợp: Avril Lavigne-Give you what you like

2017 cuối cùng một trận hoạt động, MBC vượt năm ca dao đại thưởng, đây là bọn hắn trở thành Wanna one về sau lần thứ nhất cùng một chỗ dắt tay vượt qua niên kỉ mạt, đồng thời cũng là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đầy một năm tròn ngày kỷ niệm, tại năm mới đếm ngược lúc Khương Daniel yên lặng đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh ôm bờ vai của hắn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói câu.

"Chúc mừng năm mới, còn có một năm tròn vui vẻ "

"Ngươi cũng là "

Tiếp lấy hai người bèn nhìn nhau cười, phảng phất tương lai gặp được khó khăn gì, hai người bọn hắn chỉ cần canh giữ ở lẫn nhau bên cạnh, mãi mãi cũng là sáng sủa sáng tỏ, Khương Daniel cũng cho qua Ung Thánh Hựu lời thề, hắn sẽ để cho 1 đi hướng vô cùng lớn, hai người bọn họ muốn cùng một chỗ qua rất nhiều rất nhiều lần ngày kỷ niệm.

Kết thúc hoạt động, các thành viên đều về ký túc xá, Dan Ung hai người lại bởi vì có đơn độc hành trình phải tiến về địa phương khác, nhưng đây chỉ là lừa bịp cái khác vị thành niên tiểu hài lấy cớ cùng lý do.

Nói trắng ra một điểm hai người bọn hắn chỉ là nghĩ đến một cái chỉ có bọn hắn địa phương, có thể ở bên trong lăn ga giường cả đêm, không sợ bị hạ phô Trí Thánh ca ca phàn nàn, càng không sợ bị sát vách Kim Tại Hoán đánh thức hoặc quấy rầy.

Chính là tục xưng thuê phòng.

Hơn nửa đêm mang theo màu đen đặc khẩu trang hai người đem mình bao lấy căng đầy rất sợ bị phóng viên hoặc cẩu tử fan hâm mộ cùng chụp, không phải bọn hắn rất có thể sẽ trở thành kế mở thái về sau cái thứ hai bị D xã đập tới CP.

Thẻ ra vào tất một tiếng, khóa cửa sáng lên đèn xanh, Khương Daniel không kịp chờ đợi đẩy cửa vào, tiện thể lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ vào phòng, ngay cả thẻ ra vào cũng còn không có cắm vào tổng nguồn điện, trước hết đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép trên cửa hôn nồng nhiệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu quý phụ bao trượt rơi xuống đất, xoang mũi bên cạnh tất cả đều là Khương Daniel khí tức bá đạo, Khương Daniel trên thân nhàn nhạt mùi nước hoa quanh quẩn tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh khiến cho hắn run chân Thẩm luân mê say.

Hai tay dán tại Khương Daniel lồng ngực hưởng thụ Khương Daniel gió bão hôn, mãnh liệt hút, Khương Daniel trong cổ phát ra than nhẹ, hai người lẫn nhau giao hoan lẫn nhau hô hấp, thô tiếng thở vờn quanh bên tai, cảm nhận được Khương Daniel không an phận bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là đem mình từ Khương Daniel hôn bên trong rút ra, bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay, ngăn cản trong đầu hắn đã bạo xông tư tưởng.

"Chờ chút. . . Trước tắm rửa "

"Không cần dù sao làm xong hay là phải tẩy một lần "

"Kia không giống. . . Vừa mới biểu diễn đều chảy mồ hôi. . . ."

"Không sao ta thích "

Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu để Ung Thánh Hựu treo trên người mình, giữa háng gắng gượng khí quan để Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, gia hỏa này thật là tinh trùng lên não liền cái gì đều nghe không vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi người đối Khương Daniel xương quai xanh hung ác cắn một cái, Khương Daniel bị đau đem hắn nhà xù lông Ung Miêu Miêu thả tới mặt đất.

"Ta nói ta muốn tắm rửa "

"Ngươi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thân trên à. . . Tại sao lại đột nhiên có bệnh thích sạch sẽ "

"Ta vốn chính là cái chính cống chòm Xử Nữ được không!"

Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra Khương Daniel trói buộc đem thẻ phòng cắm vào tổng nguồn điện, cầm lên trên mặt đất túi xách phối hợp đi đến phòng tắm, lưu Khương Daniel một mình sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, có lẽ Khương Daniel lúc này sẽ hận Ung Thánh Hựu quá làm mất vui, nhưng về sau hắn liền sẽ yêu chết Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định cùng hắn hiện tại tha thứ.

Nghe phòng tắm hi đấy soạt tiếng nước, Khương Daniel đột nhiên hối hận không phải đặt trước, có thể từ phòng ngủ trông thấy phòng tắm tắm rửa người bộ dáng tình thú gian phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu còn lệnh cưỡng chế không cho phép đi vào cùng nhau tắm, Khương Daniel biệt khuất nằm trên ghế sa lon trượt điện thoại.

Nhìn xem đêm nay cơm chụp, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng cái khác bao quanh viên chơi phi thường vui vẻ, còn bị fan hâm mộ chụp được, đến mức có thật nhiều fan hâm mộ đều xoát lấy cái này hiếm thấy vòng cực Bắc CP, Khương Daniel một thanh lửa giận không biết nên hướng nơi nào phát tiết.

Thật muốn tại dưới đáy nhắn lại, các ngươi não bổ bên trong nhân vật chính, bây giờ tại hắn mở gian phòng trong phòng tắm tắm rửa, hai người bọn họ chờ chút còn muốn cùng một chỗ lăn ga giường! !

Nhưng lý trí nói cho Khương Daniel dạng này không được, không phải vì tuyên thệ chủ quyền, hắn đều có thể mở trực tiếp đợi chút nữa toàn bộ quá trình coi như chỉ có âm tần hẳn là cũng đủ bạo tạc tính chất a. . . . Nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là được rồi. . . Hậu quả thật đáng sợ.

Ngàn chờ vạn các loại, thiên hô vạn hoán bắt đầu ra, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục tắm rửa xong hất lên áo choàng tắm đi ra.

Ướt át sợi tóc còn có chút chảy xuống giọt nước, phòng tắm nhiệt khí bốc hơi, hun Ung Thánh Hựu hai gò má ửng hồng, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân khô nóng nhịn không được nuốt vài ngụm nước miếng lại muốn bổ nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mở miệng trước bóp chết Khương Daniel tất cả chuẩn bị ra trận đời đời con cháu.

"Đi tắm rửa, không có tắm rửa đừng nghĩ đụng ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu quẳng xuống ngoan thoại liền đi tới tủ lạnh xuất ra rượu bia ướp lạnh một ngụm uống vào, Khương Daniel cắn môi nhẫn nại, nhẫn nhất thời gió êm sóng lặng, nhẫn nại là vì ngủ càng lâu Ung Thánh Hựu, a? Là cái dạng này sao. . . . Tùy tiện nha.

Nếu như Khương Daniel lưu ý thêm Ung Thánh Hựu cử động hắn sẽ minh bạch, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đỏ ửng mới không phải là bởi vì phòng tắm nhiệt khí, vừa mới trong phòng tắm nếu như hắn có cẩn thận nghe, tại hi đấy soạt trận trận tiếng nước bên trong còn kèm theo tiếng nghẹn ngào.

Khi Khương Daniel bước vào phòng tắm về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như Doraemon đồng dạng từ hắn quý phụ trong bọc biến ra từng cái hắn tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị đạo cụ ——

Khương Daniel quả thực là để rửa chiến đấu tắm tốc độ đem trọng điểm bộ vị toàn tẩy sạch sẽ, còn có trọng yếu nhất khoang miệng sạch sẽ, một cái tươi mát tốt khẩu khí có thể càng thêm tăng thêm tình thú.

Khương Daniel mặc áo choàng tắm sát hơi ướt sợi tóc, giẫm mạnh đi tắm thất phát hiện gian phòng làm sao biến như thế tối, đang nghĩ đưa tay bật đèn lúc, liền nghe âm hưởng vang lên có từ tính giọng nữ.

"Please wrap your drunken arms around me

And I 'll let you call me yours tonight "

Nghe xong giai điệu Khương Daniel liền nhận ra bài hát này, Give you what you like, thế nhưng là thủ Tiểu Hoàng ca a xem ra nhà hắn Thánh Hựu ca muốn kiếm chuyện.

Đầu giường mờ nhạt đèn bàn, chiếu rọi ra trên giường mỹ lệ bộ dáng thân hình, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm nghiêng ở trên giường, trước ngực áo choàng tắm mở rộng, trắng noãn ga giường rải đầy cánh hoa hồng, nghĩ cũng biết đây là ai kiệt tác, giờ này khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như họa bên trong đi ra người, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu mị nằm ở trên giường trong tay giơ rót đầy rượu đỏ pha lê ly đế cao, môi mỏng hớp nhẹ rượu dịch, màu son môi mỏng lại nhiễm phải một vòng đỏ tươi.

Rượu dịch thuận hầu kết hoạt động uống vào, đèn bàn hạ hương phấn ngọn nến, dưới ánh nến, trong phòng tràn ngập hoa hồng hương khí, vào lúc này hoa hồng hương khí liền như là thôi tình tề để Khương Daniel điên cuồng, hắn mới hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì muốn mình đi tắm trước nguyên nhân vì sao, nguyên lai là muốn cho hắn dáng vẻ như vậy kinh hỉ.

Đèn bàn bất tỉnh hào quang màu vàng, càng thêm toàn bộ hình tượng tăng thêm một tia lực lượng thần bí cùng dâm mỹ, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên ly rượu đỏ, hai mắt hơi liễm, môi đỏ hé mở, đem chén rượu đối Khương Daniel, giống như là tại mời Khương Daniel cùng hắn cùng uống.

"Chúng ta Niel là muốn uống rượu? Hay là. . . . Muốn ăn ta?"

Khương Daniel đã đi đến bên giường, chính muốn trèo lên mép giường, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy cái cằm trêu chọc, Ung Thánh Hựu bàn chân giở trò xấu tại Khương Daniel giữa hai chân dao động, thỉnh thoảng cào thổi qua Khương Daniel sớm gắng gượng dục vọng.

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu chén rượu trong tay tiến đến bên miệng nhíu mày, liếc Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, câu lên một vòng cười tà.

"Đều ăn "

Khương Daniel nhẹ hớp một cái rượu đỏ ngậm trong miệng, ngược lại hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu miệng nhỏ, nho hương rượu đỏ quanh quẩn, mang một ít thơm ngọt lại có chút đơn thà cay đắng, hai người lẫn nhau giao hoan lẫn nhau miệng bên trong rượu dịch cùng nước bọt vui vẻ chịu đựng, dư thừa rượu dịch từ khóe miệng chảy xuống, tùy theo Ung Thánh Hựu hàm dưới đường cong một đường lan tràn đến ngực, rượu dịch hoàn toàn không có hai người vẫn vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, vẫn là quấy lấy đối phương cái lưỡi hôn nồng nhiệt.

"Chúng ta Niel thật lòng tham "

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, Khương Daniel cúi đầu thoáng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ còn sót lại rượu dịch, cúi người xuống hé miệng duỗi lưỡi đem nó liếm đi, ấm áp trơn ướt đầu lưỡi liếm qua Ung Thánh Hựu hầu kết xương quai xanh, Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra sảng khoái ngâm khẽ, ngửa đầu hưởng thụ Khương Daniel vuốt ve, Khương Daniel đem chén rượu bên trong còn lại rượu đỏ, khuynh đảo tại Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ lệ trên thân thể.

Đỏ thắm rượu dịch nháy mắt nhuộm đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu trắng noãn áo choàng tắm cùng ga giường, giống như trên mặt tuyết bị giội lên một vòng máu tươi, tiên diễm vô cùng hình thành cực kì mãnh liệt so sánh.

Khương Daniel cúi người xuống tùy ý liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, trên người hắn mỗi một tấc da thịt đều không buông tha, mỗi một chiếc đều còn kèm theo thơm ngọt rượu đỏ, đây đại khái là Khương Daniel hưởng qua vị ngon nhất bữa ăn điểm.

Rượu đỏ hầm Ung Thánh Hựu nhân gian mỹ vị.

Băng lãnh rượu dịch để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi run rẩy, nhưng Khương Daniel lửa nóng cái lưỡi lại để cho Ung Thánh Hựu dục hỏa đốt người, thân hãm Băng Hỏa ngũ trọng thiên, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải thân thể của mình giống giống như lửa thiêu khô nóng.

Một đường hướng phía dưới, liếm qua Ung Thánh Hựu cơ bụng đường cong, đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu xương mu, giữa háng ngang dương tính khí, Khương Daniel liếc nhìn vui vẻ đem nó ngậm trong cửa vào.

Bị ấm áp bao quanh bao khỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu ủi đứng người dậy rên rỉ, theo Khương Daniel trên dưới phun ra nuốt vào cùng hút, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy da đầu từng đợt run lên, ngay cả đầu ngón tay đều cảm thấy tê dại, phần eo co rút, Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn rên rỉ cầu xin tha thứ.

"Niel . . . chờ chút. . . Quá nhanh quá sớm. . . A a "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống dục vọng cưỡng chế đem Khương Daniel đẩy ra, nguyên bản muốn xông ra miệng dục vọng ngạnh sinh sinh bị Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng chế đi.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Từ từ sẽ đến a. . . . Ban đêm còn dài đằng đẵng, ta còn có rất nhiều pháp bảo còn không có phát huy được tác dụng đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel xoay người ép dưới thân thể, mị cười cầm lấy hắn trước đó đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường ưu cách, dạng chân tại Khương Daniel trên thân đem nó mở ra, một chút mất tập trung, trong tay ưu cách toàn ở tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, vẩn đục đậm đặc chất lỏng màu trắng, cái này khiến người mơ màng lại ý dâm hình tượng, liền giống bị nhan bắn qua đồng dạng, khiến người huyết mạch sôi sục.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhếch miệng liếm đi khóe miệng ưu cách, về phần tung tóe đến khóe mắt trắng đục hắn liền lực có chưa đến, Khương Daniel ngầm hiểu tiến lên trước liếm đi Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt ngọt ngào ưu cách, dâu tây vị ê ẩm ngọt ngào tư vị như là yêu đương.

Khương Daniel hai ngón cắm vào ưu cách bên trong, đào lên một ngụm thô bạo cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong, tại trong cổ họng của hắn khuấy động, gãi thổi qua Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi, ép qua hắn hàm răng, Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu phát ra nghẹn ngào.

"Ngô ân. . . . Ách ân "

Óng ánh nước bọt dọc theo Khương Daniel ngón tay chảy xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đến cổ tay của hắn đem hắn liếm phủi sạch sẽ, cái này siêu trí mạng dụ hoặc để Khương Daniel cũng không còn cách nào nhẫn nại, nghĩ đột phá trước đồ ăn trực tiếp tiến vào món chính lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại.

Khương Daniel bóp ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng bàn tay, bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngạnh sinh sinh bóc ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào Khương Daniel trên thân, ngón tay trêu chọc lấy Khương Daniel mỗi một cây thần kinh, lướt qua Khương Daniel cơ bụng đường cong, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón tay tại Khương Daniel trên môi so với im lặng thủ thế, tà mị tiếu dung câu Khương Daniel mất hồn mất vía.

"Còn không thể, ngươi trước nhắm mắt lại "

"Thánh Hựu ca "

Khương Daniel nãi thanh nãi khí cầu xin tha thứ, thật là mệt nhọc tiểu yêu tinh, Khương Daniel tính nhẫn nại sắp bị mài hết.

"Niel ngoan "

Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu thuyết phục, Khương Daniel mới ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại, Khương Daniel chỉ nghe thấy tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm, tiếp lấy còn có chút nghe thấy chấn động khí tiếng ông ông vang, nhìn không thấy quang nghe thanh âm để Khương Daniel tràn ngập mơ màng, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa nằm xuống lại bộ ngực mình, Khương Daniel cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu non lưỡi đang tới về liếm láp lấy bộ ngực mình, Khương Daniel phút chốc mở mắt, trông thấy trước mắt hình tượng.

Máu mũi của hắn kém chút đoạt Khổng mà ra, khí huyết sôi trào, nội tâm nhỏ kịch trường sóng cả mãnh liệt, Khương Daniel có dự cảm đêm nay hắn hẳn là sẽ mất máu quá nhiều lại thêm tinh tẫn nhân vong.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo cảm ứng thức tai mèo, sẽ theo xứng mang người tâm tình mà chuyển động, sau lưng còn buông thõng một đầu màu đen lông xù cái đuôi, rất hiển nhiên là khoản tạo hình gậy đấm bóp, vừa rồi Khương Daniel nghe thấy chấn động âm thanh đại khái chính là bởi vậy mà đến, thân vì một cái mèo nô thêm Ung cưỡi, mặt đối trước mắt bộ này quang cảnh, Khương Daniel đâu còn có thể bảo trì bình tĩnh, hóa thân thành sói con khuyển một thanh nhào tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vừa rồi chính là tại chuẩn bị những này sao? Đơn giản như vậy liền bỏ vào gậy đấm bóp, mình trước chuẩn bị qua rồi?"

Khương Daniel dọc theo gậy đấm bóp hình dạng tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt khoanh tròn, nguyên bản xốp huyệt thịt càng thêm buông lỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở Khương Daniel trên thân, cái mông vểnh lên lão cao, eo dưới tổ chìm rất giống chỉ gợi cảm mèo rừng nhỏ, hữu ý vô ý liếm qua Khương Daniel trước ngực màu nâu đầu vú, một cái nhăn mày một nụ cười một nhóm một dừng đều trêu chọc lấy Khương Daniel mỗi một đầu thần kinh.

"Đương nhiên đều là vì ngươi a "

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hôn Khương Daniel, mê người ánh mắt cùng tiếu dung, Khương Daniel than nhẹ một tiếng, xoay người đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể, một thanh rút mất Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đuôi mèo, tuy nói hắn suy nghĩ nhiều xem hắn nhà Ung Miêu Miêu nhưng món đồ kia ở bên trong, mình cũng không cách nào chơi, có thể bỏ mới có thể có nha.

Cực nóng vật cứng chống đỡ tại cửa huyệt, Khương Daniel eo một thẩm, dễ dàng liền tiến vào hắn tha thiết ước mơ tiêu hồn địa, Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu thở nhẹ, duỗi lưỡi liếm một lần đỏ bừng môi mỏng, hai chân kẹp chặt Khương Daniel vòng eo, ra hiệu hắn tiếp tục.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt hung ác nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu gầy yếu cái eo, bắt đầu kịch liệt pít-tông vận động.

"A a. . . Niel. . . Quá nhanh "

"Không vui sao?"

"Ừm. . . Thích đâu. . . Làm sao lại không thích. . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu trông ngóng Khương Daniel bả vai cùng hắn nhìn nhau, bốn mắt tương giao lại là một trận hỏa hoa va chạm nhau, đôi môi tương giao lại là một trận triền miên, như là âm hưởng chảy xuôi âm nhạc.

"Then I Give you what you like "

"Ta sẽ cho ngươi, ngươi mong muốn hết thảy "

Khương Daniel thoáng nhìn một bên ngọn nến, tiếu dung đột nhiên bỉ ổi não hải hiển hiện tà ác tư tưởng.

Đưa tay cầm qua ngọn nến, Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc nhìn Khương Daniel, không rõ dụng ý của hắn vì sao một giây sau hắn liền sợ hãi kêu lấy không muốn.

"Daniel. . . ! ?"

Khương Daniel đem nhóm lửa ngọn nến nghiêng, nến trên thân thiêu đốt hòa tan sáp dầu lung lay sắp đổ, mà hắn điểm hạ cánh chính là Ung Thánh Hựu phấn nộn núm vú, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy Khương Daniel thủ đoạn ngữ điệu có chút sợ hãi.

"Liền thử một chút ca nếu như chán ghét cũng không cần "

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tựa như treo tại ngọn nến bên trên sáp dầu, đung đưa không ngừng, khi hắn rơi xuống một khắc này, nhiệt độ cao rừng rực giọt rơi vào trên người mẫn cảm bộ vị, đau đớn cũng là nhân với mấy chục lần, nhưng có người nói tình ái bên trong một chút đau đớn cùng kích thích đau nhức quá mức liền thành khoái cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu xem như tự mình lĩnh giáo.

Sa sút sáp dầu như là xăng dẫn bạo Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân Khương Daniel nhóm lửa dục hỏa, đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, Ung Thánh Hựu thô thở gấp mồ hôi lướt qua hắn tinh xảo gương mặt, miệng bên trong nức nở, mở lớn miệng nhỏ, phát ra dường như sảng khoái lại như là thống khổ rên rỉ.

Sáp dầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vú ngưng kết thành khối, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng Khương Daniel làm càn to gan tiếp tục cái này đặc biệt cách chơi, bởi vì hắn cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu đường hành lang chính từng đợt gấp giảo lấy dục vọng của mình, cái này biểu thị đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói đây là thoải mái.

"Nguyên lai ca thích loại này "

Khương Daniel cười xấu xa, liếm qua Ung Thánh Hựu từ khóe mắt nước mắt rơi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu thở hào hển bất lực phản bác, nhắm mắt lại tùy ý Khương Daniel xử trí, đợi rất lâu nhưng không có trong tưởng tượng đau đớn, sau huyệt trừu sáp vẫn tiếp tục lấy, mỗi lần sát qua tuyến tiền liệt đều để Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể như dòng điện thông qua tê dại, mở mắt mới nhìn rõ Khương Daniel người xấu này lại muốn làm chuyện xấu.

"Daniel! ? Nơi đó không được. . . . Sẽ. . . Sẽ hư mất "

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm chặt lấy Khương Daniel thủ đoạn, khẽ run, nhìn xem kia bắt đầu hội tụ dầu nóng, trái tim của hắn bịch bịch nhảy, Khương Daniel vậy mà muốn đem sáp dầu nhỏ tại sự yếu đuối của mình bên trên, điên thật điên. . . .

Trên đầu tai mèo có lẽ là cảm ứng được Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình khẩn trương, không chết động lên, Khương Daniel hôn Ung Thánh Hựu miệng nhỏ trấn an hắn tâm tình khẩn trương.

"Sẽ thoải mái "

Nói xong, dầu nóng rơi xuống, hạ xuống một nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu thét chói tai vang lên chắp lên vòng eo, ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài, yếu ớt rung động bắn ra từng đạo bạch trọc, Ung Thánh Hựu tại thống khổ trong khoái cảm đạt tới hắn năm 2018 lần thứ nhất cao trào.

Ngay cả bắp chân cơ đều cảm thấy kịch liệt co rút, Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt trống rỗng, ánh mắt trống rỗng nằm ở trên giường thô thở gấp, sinh lý nước mắt không ngừng rơi xuống, bị nóng đỏ đầu run rẩy tràn ra cuối cùng mấy giọt mỏng manh tinh thủy.

"Bắn nhiều như vậy, ca nhưng thật ra là cái run M đi "

Khương Daniel thả tay xuống bên trong vạn ác ngọn nến, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu phá vỡ hắn gấp giảo sau huyệt bắt đầu bắn vọt.

"Ta vừa mới. . . Khương Daniel. . . . Ta 24 tuổi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn Khương Daniel bả vai phàn nàn, có một cái tinh lực tràn đầy bạn trai, chịu khổ chính là mình eo.

"Nghe nói Quan Lâm quê hương một điểm mới vượt năm "

* nơi đây chỉ Hàn Quốc thời gian

"Chúng ta lại cùng nhau vượt một lần năm "

Nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ nở rộ xán lạn khói lửa, tin tưởng bọn họ về sau tương lai cũng sẽ như thế chói lọi loá mắt, nhưng khói lửa mỹ lệ lại là dễ trôi qua. . . . Bầu trời đêm cuối cùng rồi sẽ hướng tới đen tối yên tĩnh, đến lúc đó bọn hắn chói lọi hoa lệ sẽ chỉ vĩnh tồn mọi người trong lòng.

"Khói lửa đẹp luôn luôn thoáng qua liền mất "

Có lẽ là có ngay cả nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra tinh thần chán nản.

"Nhưng tinh tinh là vĩnh hằng lóe sáng, chúng ta không làm khói lửa, làm trong bầu trời đêm nhất lóe sáng tinh "

Khương Daniel tràn lên tiếu dung, nhìn xem cái này khuynh đảo toàn Đại Hàn dân quốc vô số thiếu nữ tâm dung mạo, Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình từ lâu Thẩm luân trong đó không cách nào tự kềm chế.

"Ca nếu không chúng ta một đường làm được rạng sáng nhìn mặt trời mọc như thế nào?"

Vừa mới cảm tính xong, gia hỏa này lại tinh trùng lên não.

"Điều kiện tiên quyết là muốn ngươi có thể a, Khương Samoyed "

Ung Thánh Hựu bóp lấy Khương Daniel cái mông, mang một ít tính ám chỉ, trong ngôn ngữ tận mang theo khiêu khích.

"Ngươi hoài nghi ta sao? Ân, ca có phải là quên ta lại biến thành sói con khuyển "

Khương Daniel cắn Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai cọ xát, thổ tức toàn vẩy vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, thấp thẩm tiếng nói như ác ma kêu gọi.

"Chưa quên cho nên ta sói con khuyển mau đưa ta ăn đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chóp mũi cọ qua Khương Daniel mũi, giống con tiểu hải cẩu đồng dạng đáng yêu, Khương Daniel mặt đỏ lên, so với Ung Thánh Hựu lâm vào mị lực của mình bên trong, Khương Daniel mới cảm thấy mình muốn bị nam nhân này mê chết rồi. . . . Vòng nam cơm Thần khí thật không phải gọi giả.

"A ca thật là "

Ung Thánh Hựu rực rỡ cười ôm lấy nhà hắn muối bất quá mấy giây Khương Daniel.

Đêm còn rất dài, tương lai của chúng ta cũng thật lâu.

Chúng ta không làm khói lửa, chỉ làm trong bầu trời đêm sáng nhất tinh.

-Fin-

Bát nhóm sẽ một mực lấp lánh

Chính là một cái tiểu não đại động nhà dùng ăn vui sướng

Không biết có người hay không muốn đi Hàn Quốc triển lãm doujin

Cầu mua hộ đồng nhân bản a a a a a a a a

# khoai sọ 


	222. Chapter 222

Boomerang đưa về (thượng)

Khương Daniel đứng tại ngục giam đại môn, không biết làm sao, lại như cũ kiên định hộ lấy phía sau đệ đệ.

Hắn biết đây hết thảy làm hư── hoặc là lại sớm một chút, khi tầng hầm máy phát điện phát sinh bạo tạc; lại hoặc là sớm hơn một chút, tại hắn phát hiện số bảy ngục giam chỉ còn một mảnh cháy đen lúc, là hắn biết: Hắn thất bại.

Hắn rõ ràng nhắm mắt lại, giơ hai tay lên làm đầu hàng hình.

Cũng không biết được là xuất phát từ đối cường giả đề phòng, hoặc là ngục tốt cần phát tiết đầy ngập phẫn nộ? Người đến hung hăng dùng gậy cảnh sát thống kích bụng của hắn, tại hắn bị đau cúi người lúc, lại một côn đánh trên bờ vai, bức bách vị này Ω cấp người đột biến quỳ xuống, thần phục.

Không tự do gông xiềng lần nữa rơi xuống. Ngục tốt bắt lấy tóc của hắn, từ nay về sau lôi kéo, để Daniel ngẩng đầu lên tới.

Cà dựng.

Lúc này coi như không mở to mắt, cũng biết trong tay đối phương cầm lấy cái gì ── người đột biến ức chế khí.

Cái này thiết bị còn quá mức mới lạ, phí tổn phi phàm, lại hơi ngại không ổn định. Mất đi hiệu lực còn là chuyện nhỏ, liền sợ một chút trân quý người đột biến đeo lên sau, sẽ bởi vì dị ứng phản ứng mà cơn sốc tử vong . Bình thường khống chế người đột biến ngục giam, cũng sẽ không cho bọn hắn đeo lên cái này đâm vào thân thể điện giật vòng cổ, nhưng lúc này can hệ trọng đại, ngục phương lại không nỡ giết chết hắn, liền lựa chọn trước dùng cái này tiêu trừ biến loại năng lực ức chế khí.

Băng lãnh dụng cụ dán lên Khương Daniel cổ, hai đầu bắn ra châm nhỏ, đâm vào của hắn huyết quản.

Thân thể một trận hàn ý, hắn run rẩy mở mắt.

Từ nơi này ngửa đầu, vừa vặn có thể trông thấy số mười nhà tù.

Hắn không hối hận. Nếu như có thể, Khương Daniel hay là sẽ lại làm giống nhau như đúc sự tình.

Nếu như có thể mà nói. . .

Kia là làm người thoải mái dễ chịu an tâm gian phòng.

Trong phòng bày lấy một cái kiểu cũ TV, cùng Phác Hữu Trấn quê quán bộ kia giống nhau như đúc ── màn hình rất nhỏ, hình ảnh quản biểu hiện năng lực, dán đến không cách nào chuẩn xác phân biệt nhân vật nữ chính cùng với nàng khuê mật mặt ── dù vậy, hắn từ nhỏ đã mười phần khát vọng mỗi ngày xem tivi thời gian.

Như thế ngũ quang thập sắc hết thảy, tại nho nhỏ trong màn hình, giống như giang hai tay liền có thể bắt lấy.

Hữu Trấn ngồi tại đầu gỗ trên sàn nhà, nhẹ nhõm, tùy ý mà thưởng thức đầy gian phòng đồ chơi và khí cầu.

Hắn thích người máy, phương tiện giao thông những vật này không sai, nhưng hắn càng trầm mê với có logic, có trình tự tổ chứa đồ vật, thông qua mình tay, mình suy nghĩ quá trình, hoàn thành mình đồ vật ── đó mới là hắn yêu quý đồ chơi.

Đây là cái khiến người cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu, an tâm gian phòng, tràn ngập tất cả theo lý đến nói hắn sẽ thích đồ vật ── Phác Hữu Trấn đợi ở bên trong, quả thực nhàm chán phải ngủ mất. So với quan sát hắn cắt mộ mỹ lệ thế giới, hắn càng thà rằng dùng hai chân của mình, hai tay đuổi theo.

Trước kia nằm nằm trên sàn nhà hắn, rõ ràng gọn gàng đứng dậy, quyết định đi ra ngoài lắc lắc.

Rồi mới, Phác Hữu Trấn trừng mắt nhìn, từ trong mộng thanh tỉnh.

"Uy." Hắn kêu lên, nhưng mà không có phản ứng.

"Uy, Chí Huân."

"Uy, ngươi còn đang ngủ sao?" Hắn ra khỏi phòng, thanh âm lại hơi lớn, cũng đạp một cái phòng số 2 pha lê tường: "Rời giường, nhỏ đồ lười."

Nhưng mà, làm có được tứ chi năng lực cường hóa người đột biến, hắn một cước này xuống dưới, trực tiếp để kiếng chống đạn nứt một khối, cũng bởi vì khởi động phòng ngự trang bị, mà bị trên tay vòng điện một chút, tại chỗ đau đến quỳ xuống.

Hành lang bên trên còi báo động lập tức kêu veo veo.

"Ta đi ngươi. . ." Phác Chí Huân bị dọa cho phát sợ, trực tiếp từ trong mộng đẹp bừng tỉnh, mắng liệt liệt mở to mắt.

"Số sáu phòng Phác Hữu Trấn! Vì sao phá hư số 2 cá nhân phòng ở giữa!" So hắn thô tục càng nhanh tới đạt, là hành lang bên trên giám ngục.

Phác Hữu Trấn thống khổ giật lấy khóe miệng, cũng mở ra tay, đặc biệt vô tội giải thích: "Không có a, ta không phải cố ý! Ta không dùng cái gì khí lực! Đại thúc, lần này thật là không cẩn thận!"

"Tìm cái gì lý do! Các ngươi những người biến dị này ── "

Tại xung đột thăng cấp trước đó, Phác Chí Huân vừa đúng đánh gãy bọn hắn.

"A a. . . Sáng sớm tốt lành a, cám ơn ngươi nhớ phải gọi ta rời giường, ta liền sợ ngủ quá muộn. . ." Hắn còn buồn ngủ đánh một cái ngáp, lại duỗi thân cái thật to lưng mỏi. Rõ ràng ngồi ở trên giường, lại bảo trì đang đối mặt bên ngoài, để cảnh vệ có thể rõ ràng trông thấy hình dạng của hắn.

Rồi mới chớp chớp nước nhuận con mắt, khẽ nhếch miệng, mơ mơ màng màng dáng vẻ, "A? Đại thúc ngươi thế nào cũng ở nơi đây?"

Không có chờ đối phương đáp lại, Phác Chí Huân chú ý tới gian phòng pha lê vỡ nứt, phát ra một tiếng kinh hô, lên án mạnh mẽ nói: "Phác Hữu Trấn ngươi thế nào lại làm hư gian phòng! Không có cách nào khống chế sức mạnh liền. . . Ai u! Ngươi nhanh cùng người ta xin lỗi á!"

"Không có ý tứ." Hữu Trấn tương đương phối hợp.

"Ngươi là thiểu năng sao?" Đợi ngục phương người rời đi, Phác Chí Huân mới cắn răng nghiến lợi mắng.

"Đại khái năm ngày cấm đoán a? Còn tốt nha." Hắn vuốt vuốt run lên cánh tay, lơ đễnh.

Chí Huân cũng cầm người này không có triếp, thở dài. Đang nghĩ hỏi hắn đánh thức chính mình nguyên nhân, liền lại nghĩ tới mới mộng đẹp, nộ khí lần nữa dâng lên, "Ngươi làm gì gọi ta? Khó được nằm mộng đâu!"

Phác Hữu Trấn sách một tiếng, "Mới không phải ngươi nằm mộng, ta cũng mơ tới, rất mất tự nhiên. Nhất định là có người đang trộm dùng năng lực! Hắn điều khiển chúng ta, còn thiết kế mộng cảnh."

"Tinh thần hệ?"

"Đại khái là."

"Làm không tốt ngươi nghĩ quá nhiều." Lân cận tự do thời gian hồi cuối, Phác Chí Huân hoạt động hạ gân cốt, chuẩn bị trước đi xuống lầu, chiếm tốt ăn cơm vị trí, "Coi như một giấc mơ đẹp đi."

"Ta không cảm thấy là mộng đẹp."

Quen thuộc người này cố chấp, Phác Chí Huân liên thanh nói xong, cũng cố ý biểu hiện được đặc biệt qua loa.

Hôm nay tự do thời gian cảnh vệ đặc biệt nhiều. Đang giám thị dưới đáy, Phác Chí Huân y nguyên bình thản ung dung.

"Ngươi không cảm thấy hôm nay rất nhiều người sao?"

"Còn không phải ngươi xúc động cảnh báo rồi?"

"Thật sao?" Phác Hữu Trấn nhíu mày, miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận lời giải thích này.

"Bọn hắn rời đi." Doãn Trí Thánh thở phào một cái, mới căng cứng thần kinh cuối cùng đạt được một tia thở dốc.

Doãn Trí Thánh thức tỉnh không lâu, liền bị mang vào căn này đài quan sát ── cũng sau đó phát hiện phát hiện nơi này kỳ thật chính là một gian bởi vì sợ hãi, xa lánh mà thành người đột biến ngục giam. Hắn ở đây gần sáu năm, nhìn các đồng bạn tới tới đi đi, bao nhiêu người vượt ngục thất bại, bị mang đến địa phương hắn không biết.

Doãn Trí Thánh tại ngục giam rất ngoan, rất nghe lời, cơ hồ nhìn không ra hắn cùng những người kia đồng dạng, có chạy trốn dự định.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel thừa dịp lấy mỗi ngày cố định tự do thời gian, đem cái này cả gian ngục giam mò thấy thấu, hôm nay chính là chấp hành thời gian.

"Ta vừa mới có nghe được cảnh báo, hẳn là có người đem ngục phương dẫn ra." Khương Daniel quay đầu, hướng Doãn Trí Thánh lộ ra một cái vui vẻ nụ cười thỏa mãn.

"Ngươi tại sao nghe được. . . A?" Trí Thánh đột nhiên trông thấy: Daniel máu đen trên mặt tính cả vết thương, tại trong chớp mắt hiện lên màu trắng vảy ánh sáng, rồi mới biến mất không thấy gì nữa, "Ngươi có từ dũ năng lực?"

"Không có a?" Daniel vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc, sờ sờ mới vừa rồi bị thiết kế phòng ngự vạch đến vết thương ── nơi đó cái gì cũng không có.

Hắn trừng mắt nhìn, bật cười.

". . . Ngươi làm gì?" Doãn Trí Thánh một mặt không biết làm sao, toàn thân cứng đờ bị con chó lớn này chó ôm vào trong ngực. Nhưng vẫn đưa tay chụp chụp lưng của hắn, trấn an nói: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, chúng ta Daniel làm tốt, một nhất định có thể thành công."

"Có thể." Khương Daniel buông ra ôm ấp, cũng thúc giục nói: "Chúng ta nhanh bò đi lầu bốn, đem Thánh Hựu ca cũng cứu ra, cũng thuận tiện hỏi lại hỏi Tại Hoán muốn hay không gia nhập chúng ta?"

". . . Hay là ngươi quá khứ đi." Tiến lên sau khi, Doãn Trí Thánh phát sinh thoái ý, nhỏ giọng bĩu nói lớn: "Ta cảm thấy ta quá khứ không tốt, sẽ hại đến các ngươi, ngươi đến liền tốt, ngươi như vậy lợi hại."

Hắn một cái β, lại không có năng lực chiến đấu, còn trời sinh mang suy, thế nào nhìn đều không thích hợp tham dự trong đó.

Một người ra kiếm ăn lúc, hắn không chỉ một lần uốn tại nho nhỏ thuê phòng xử lý, vuốt ve chăn mền khóc, oán than mình tại sao cái gì cũng làm không được? Sau đó, phát hiện hắn là hiếm thấy người đột biến, cũng bởi vì là β cấp, mà không cách nào hữu hiệu điều khiển vận khí chuyển di, bình thường vẻn vẹn sẽ không tự chủ hấp dẫn xung quanh suy vận.

Vượt ngục? Hắn khả năng đi hai bước liền lầm sờ còi báo động đi?

Sáu năm qua lần thứ nhất gặp phải Khương Daniel loại này Ω cấp người đột biến, Doãn Trí Thánh cảm thấy mình hay là không muốn liên lụy người ta mới tốt.

"Mới sẽ không." Khương Daniel mới mặc kệ như vậy nhiều, cường ngạnh mang lên Doãn Trí Thánh. Thuần thục du tẩu tại bọn hắn trước đó dò xét tốt lộ tuyến, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhà tù tiến lên.

Kim Tại Hoán là trong ngục giam nổi danh gần xa quái nhân.

Hắn tựa hồ không có có ý thức đến mình bây giờ tại ngục giam, cả ngày cười toe toét, không thế nào đứng đắn. Đối mặt giám ngục như thế, cùng bạn tù ở chung càng là như vậy. Giống như không biết vấn đề nghiêm trọng đến mức nào, luôn một mặt trấn định tự nhiên vân đạm phong khinh.

Người này còn có chút như quen thuộc mao bệnh.

"U! Khương Daniel! Trí Thánh ca!" Hắn ngồi tại mình pha lê giam cầm trong phòng, ngẩng đầu lên, đưa tay cùng trên trần nhà phương hai người chào hỏi.

Doãn Trí Thánh hốt hoảng hướng hắn so cái im lặng thủ thế, nhưng người này lại khoát khoát tay, để hắn yên tâm, "Cảnh vệ không có tại phụ cận á! Mà lại Thánh Hựu đem cái này khu giám sát đều đổi đi? Rất an toàn, OK, OK."

Khách quan với Doãn Trí Thánh không được tự nhiên, Khương Daniel tự nhiên nhiều, hắn đối Kim Tại Hoán nói đến: "Chúng ta bây giờ muốn đi cùng Thánh Hựu ca hội hợp, ngươi muốn cùng ta đi ra tới sao? Chúng ta cùng một chỗ thả càng nhiều người ra, có thể chứ?"

"Không cần hỏi hắn a, người ta ở phải rất vui vẻ chứ." Doãn Trí Thánh giật nhẹ Daniel tay áo, nghĩ mau mau rời đi nơi này.

Đang hành động trước, bọn hắn đã từng cùng mấy cái quen biết người thông qua khí, vụng trộm chiêu tập đồng hành đồng bạn. Nhưng bất luận thế nào chỉ rõ ám chỉ, người này đều chưa từng nhả ra muốn cùng một chỗ vượt ngục, luôn luôn cười hì hì nói sang chuyện khác.

"OK, OK." Song lần này, hắn lại chuyển động lấy cánh tay, một bộ muốn cùng cái gì người lớn đánh một trận bộ dáng, "Ta rất lợi hại, nhất định sẽ làm cho chúng ta đều đi ra nha."

". . . Kim Tại Hoán ngươi không phải chiến đấu hình a?" Doãn Trí Thánh không khách khí tại chỗ phá.

"Kia là ngươi không biết, ta là toàn năng hình." Hắn giẫm lên giường, nắm chặt Khương Daniel tay, đi lên nhảy một cái, bị miễn cưỡng kéo vào nhỏ trong thông đạo, tư thế có chút dở dở ương ương, lại không quên tiếp tục nói khoác: "Ta đây, am hiểu hội đồng, cũng có thể làm Hacker, sẽ còn giám định người đột biến loại hình ── thật không nói đùa, chỉ cần linh cảm vừa đến, toàn thân nổi da gà tất cả đứng lên, ta có thể cảm ứng được rất nhiều thứ."

Doãn Trí Thánh hoàn toàn từ bỏ hắn nói hươu nói vượn.

Ngược lại là Khương Daniel tràn đầy phấn khởi truy vấn: "Vậy ngươi giúp ta xem một chút, ta là cái gì năng lực a?"

"Ngươi đây. . . Là toàn năng hình." Hắn mặt không đổi sắc phân tích, "Giống như ta."

Trí Thánh tức giận trợn mắt, giật ra chủ đề: "Mau đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu a?"

Ba người chen tại nhỏ hẹp trong thông đạo.

Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên sững sờ, biểu lộ vi diệu, rồi mới đề nghị: "Chúng ta tách ra hành động ra sao? Ta đi cứu Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ai?" Khương Daniel thanh âm nghi ngờ thốt ra.

"Ta cùng Thánh Hựu rất quen, phi thường có ăn ý, nhất định sẽ rất thuận lợi."

"Chỉ có chính ngươi đơn phương cảm thấy quen a?" Doãn Trí Thánh nhỏ nhỏ giọng phản bác.

Người này vừa gia nhập đào thoát hành động, liền tự mình tiếp nhận quyền chỉ huy. Doãn Trí Thánh vụng trộm quan sát Daniel sắc mặt ── dù sao hắn mới là ở trong mạnh nhất. Chỉ thấy Khương Daniel há mồm, giống như muốn phản bác cái gì. Nhưng lại đối vị này đồng niên bằng hữu ngoài ý muốn nghe lời, do dự một hồi, liền tiếp nhận Kim Tại Hoán ý kiến.

Như thế tín nhiệm, giống như hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán phi thường quen biết.

Boomerang đưa về (trung)

Thu nhận, quản chế, phân công ── người đột biến đài quan sát, hoặc lấy giáo dục huấn luyện chi danh, hoặc dùng trừng trị giám sát chi hào, tụ tập bọn này sở hữu dị năng người, lại đi nghiền ép chi thực.

Có lẽ có người muốn rời đi, lại cũng không biết mình một thân năng lực có thể dùng ở đâu? Thật có thể trở lại xã hội sao? Có người nguyện ý tiếp nhận mình sao? Lại có thể khống chế tốt mình không làm thương hại đến người sao? Đài quan sát bởi vì sợ hãi mà sinh, so với tường cao, bên trong người càng bởi vì e ngại mà không cách nào rời đi.

Nơi này là sợ hãi ngục giam.

Buổi chiều việc nặng kết thúc sau, có nửa giờ tự do thời gian, rồi mới lại tập hợp đến các lâu dùng cơm khu ăn bữa tối ── dựa theo kế hoạch, bọn hắn phải trong đoạn thời gian này, đổi đi giám sát, cẩn thận từng li từng tí rời đi cảnh vệ khu khống chế, cũng tại không người phát giác tình huống dưới, đem tất cả đồng bạn cầm trên tay súng điện hủy đi, lại đồng loạt rời đi.

Làm được sao?

Khương Daniel không biết, hắn đối đây hết thảy không có chút nào lòng tin, nhưng chỉ có thể đi lên phía trước.

Hắn phải rời đi cái này ngục giam, cùng những người khác cùng một chỗ.

Nghe được ám hiệu tiếng đánh, Bùi Trân Ánh thần sắc không thay đổi, y nguyên ngồi tại bọn hắn hẹn xong vị trí bên trên , chờ đợi chỉ thị tiếp theo.

"Bùi lão đệ, chờ chút trước hết mời ngươi trở về phòng..." Sau lưng nam nhân nói như thế.

Trân Ánh không gật đầu, cũng không có trả lời, tự mình run lên bả vai, kéo căng bên ngoài bao, rồi mới đứng dậy rời đi.

Khương Daniel ngồi trên ghế, nhịn không được cười lên. Bùi Trân Ánh đến cùng nghe hiểu cái gì? Hắn rõ ràng liền cái gì đều còn không có nói rõ ràng a? Thế nào đi được như vậy nhanh? Trước giảng mục đích không đúng, trước giảng tác pháp cũng không phải, người này luôn luôn nghe một nửa rồi xoay người về phía trước ── bất quá nghĩ muốn đi qua kinh nghiệm, liền vẫy vẫy đầu, biết người này mặc dù đặc lập độc hành, nhưng vẫn là rất đáng phải tín nhiệm.

Chờ hắn kết thúc các dạng an bài, trở về địa điểm chỉ định lúc, Trí Thánh ca cùng Tại Hoán đã đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng giam bên trong vớt ra. Bọn hắn chính thảo luận lấy kế tiếp là không nên mỗi người đi một ngả? Chuyển dời đến sát vách tòa nhà tránh đầu gió?

"Ta không có cách nào a, ta làm không được" ── câu nói này xương mắc tại cổ họng lung bên trong, Doãn Trí Thánh nắn lấy ngón tay, muốn cự tuyệt Tại Hoán hoang đường đề nghị: Hai người bọn hắn lưu tại nguyên chỗ phụ trách tiếp ứng? Tìm cơ hội nhiều thả mấy người ra? Thế nào khả năng?

"... Ta là quyết định muốn rời đi nơi này người." Miệng xẹp thành rủ xuống đường cong, hắn khẩn trương đến nhanh khóc lên, nhưng vẫn là mỗi chữ mỗi câu rõ ràng nói ra: "Ta sẽ cố lên."

Hắn ở đây thời gian dài, đối các phương đều quen thuộc, nhân duyên cũng tốt, tóm lại có thể khuyên mấy người đứng dậy. Mà lại biến chủng đẳng cấp càng thấp, càng không dễ dàng bị phát hiện. Năng lực của hắn lại không phải bên ngoài hiển hình, trên cơ bản căn bản không có khả năng phát động cảnh báo.

Ngược lại theo bọn hắn đi, gặp được lúc chiến đấu sẽ trực tiếp trở thành vướng víu.

Hắn có mình chiến trường, mà hắn sẽ làm rất tốt.

"OK." Kim Tại Hoán chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, đặc biệt bình thường nói: "Ngươi có thể đem bọn hắn suy vận toàn bộ hưu hưu hưu hút tới, dạng này bọn hắn liền sẽ siêu tuyệt thoát ra la!"

"Nào có cách dùng như thế này nha..." Doãn Trí Thánh nín khóc mỉm cười, nửa là nhả rãnh, nửa là nhịn không được đem ánh mắt nghi hoặc rơi lúc trước cùng hắn đồng hành Khương Daniel trên thân.

"Làm không tốt có thể a." Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc suy tính tới Tại Hoán hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, "Giống vú em bên trên Buff đồng dạng?"

Khương Daniel không có nghiêm túc nghe bọn hắn nói chuyện ── hắn có đang nghe, chỉ là căn bản là không có cách chuyên tâm ── hắn lăng lăng nhìn chòng chọc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, cũng tại hắn lúc nói chuyện, lộ ra cực kì nụ cười thỏa mãn.

Hắn tiến lên, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng giữ chặt Thánh Hựu tay áo duyên.

Vẻ mặt của người nọ có như vậy một nháy mắt không biết làm sao, nhưng vẫn là rất nhanh tỉnh táo lại, dùng ôn hòa mỉm cười hỏi đến: "Thế nào à nha? Daniel sẽ sợ sao?"

"Sẽ không." Hắn lắc đầu, "Đi thôi, lại mang xuống, cảnh vệ muốn tới."

Rồi mới thuận thế hướng xuống, biến thành nắm chặt Thánh Hựu tay.

Dắt tay đối hảo bằng hữu mà nói cũng quá mức mập mờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là quen thuộc cái này đệ đệ thỉnh thoảng nũng nịu cùng thân cận, chỉ là năng lực của hắn cần thông qua trong nháy mắt kích phát, "Tay" có thể nói là vũ khí, cũng là bảo mệnh căn cứ. Lúc này bị người cầm lấy, khó tránh khỏi không được tự nhiên.

Chờ bọn hắn hướng về phía trước mấy bước đường, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ý đồ triển khai ── ngoài ý liệu thành công. Khương Daniel cũng không có nắm phải rất đại lực, cảm giác được người này bắn ngược lúc, liền buông ra kiềm chế.

Nhưng nét mặt của hắn cực độ ủy khuất, cũng chỉ chớp mắt lại nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay áo.

Tay áo, thủ đoạn, tay, buông ra, tay áo, thủ đoạn, tay, buông ra, tay áo...

Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười thu hồi tay, hai tay co lại ở trước ngực, quay đầu hỏi hắn: "Tại sao một mực muốn dắt ta? Ta biết thế nào đi."

"Vậy ta không biết." Daniel lập tức hóa chủ động vì bị động, quyết định thật nhanh đem hai tay giao ra, "Thánh Hựu ca dẫn ta đi có được hay không?"

Đây đương nhiên là không có khả năng. Kế hoạch đang tiến hành bên trong, Khương Daniel cũng không phải như vậy sẽ không nhìn trường hợp người. Bọn hắn sóng vai đi lên phía trước, không tiếp tục động thủ động cước.

Chỉ là ngăn không được cười ngây ngô.

Có thể dắt tay cảm giác thực tốt.

Dù sao hắn đã thật lâu không có nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mỗi lần trở lại thời gian này điểm, cũng nhịn không được muốn sờ sờ. So với như văn hoá phục hưng thời kì pho tượng mỹ lệ, Daniel càng lấy mê với Thánh Hựu ca mềm mềm trong lòng bàn tay, cùng khiến người an tâm ấm áp.

Lần này Thánh Hựu ca vẫn còn, thật tốt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên giường mở to mắt sau, đều đâu vào đấy rời giường, đắp chăn, cả áo, đánh răng, rửa mặt, đem mình thu thập sạch sẽ sau, lại bình nằm lại trên giường.

Thân là tinh thần hệ người đột biến, mỗi khi ngủ say, Mẫn Huyền liền sẽ ở trong giấc mộng "Tỉnh lại", chờ "Đang ngủ" sau, mới có thể tại trong hiện thực thanh tỉnh. Mỗi ngày mỗi ngày, như thế lật ngược. Có lẽ để hắn không còn như như vậy sụp đổ, là hắn có thể đi đến người khác trong lúc ngủ mơ, thay bọn hắn kinh doanh lên một cái hoàn mỹ mộng đẹp.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không biết ngừng, thay người tạo thật nhiều thật nhiều mộng, rồi mới nhìn bọn hắn ở trong mơ thoải mái cười to ── hắn chết lặng đến không cảm giác thần kinh, liền có thể theo nhiễm lên một tia ý cười.

Nhưng mà hắn lợi hại hơn nữa, cũng chỉ có thể thay người che chở ở một cái phòng lớn nhỏ mộng cảnh, lớn hơn chút nữa thế giới, hắn làm không được.

Nếu như có thể sáng tạo một cái mãi mãi không kết thúc đê liền tốt, dạng này lầu dưới người đột biến liền sẽ không bởi vì nghĩ rời phòng mà gián đoạn mộng cảnh,

Hắn đợi qua bên ngoài, đây không phải là một cái thú vị thế giới.

Đài quan sát mặc dù là ngục giam, nhưng không phải Luyện Ngục, cũng coi là cái địa phương an toàn. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng cấu tứ hạ một giấc mơ ── nếu như những người này có thể cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tiếp tục ở chỗ này liền tốt.

── nếu như những người này có thể cùng hắn cùng một chỗ chết ở chỗ này liền tốt.

Lại Quan Lâm ngồi ở trong phòng duy nhất trên ghế, cũng không nhúc nhích.

Hắn cái đầu cao lớn, cần đem chân duỗi dài, mới có thể miễn cưỡng sắp đặt. Cái tư thế này không lớn dễ chịu, chính như cả phòng đều không phải lấy để người cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu làm mục đích mà thành lập.

Ở đây, hắn ngôn ngữ không thông, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng lý giải người quản lý chỉ lệnh, miễn không được mấy lần theo không kịp tiến độ, bị giáo huấn một phen. Một lần, hai lần, ba lần, Quan Lâm lùi bước lấy. Những người này tựa hồ nhận định hắn không hiểu, làm trầm trọng thêm khi dễ, lấy náo hắn làm vui.

Chính là tại như thế trong xung đột, hắn không cẩn thận thất thủ đốt lấy một cái cảnh vệ mũ.

Nguyên lai tưởng rằng mọi người nói "Đài quan sát là ngục giam", chỉ là ngoài miệng nói chuyện, hoặc tâm lý không cân bằng mà xuất hiện ngôn luận. Dù sao nơi này cho ăn cho ở, cũng cho công việc, huấn luyện, như bình an vô sự, trái ngược với nghiêm khắc một chút trường quân sự mà thôi.

Thẳng đến Lại Quan Lâm bị điều đến dưới đất thất gian phòng, hắn mới biết được nơi này thật là ngục giam.

Sẽ chết người cái chủng loại kia.

Hắn nhìn chòng chọc phía trước , chờ đợi ngục tốt đưa cơm tiến đến.

Hắn sẽ bắt lấy cơ hội kia.

Nửa trước đoạn bỏ chạy quá trình, Khương Daniel còn rất thuận buồm xuôi gió.

Cùng Trí Thánh ca ra, vớt Kim Tại Hoán cùng Thánh Hựu ca, nếu như Tại Hoán không chịu ra, liền đại biểu tình huống không đúng, trước tiên cần phải phóng đi tìm Bùi lão đệ bàn giao sau sự tình, rồi mới tìm Thanh Vân ca, nhìn sự tình có hay không khả năng cứu vãn? Nếu như sự tình không cẩn thận làm lớn chuyện, thiếu sức chiến đấu, liền tranh thủ thời gian thả ra sát vách tòa nhà dồi huynh đệ...

Hắn đều biết, nhưng vẫn là không có cách nào thành công.

Cái kia đem hết thảy đốt thành tro tầng hầm, hoặc là bạo tạc máy phát điện, đều lại lại nói cho lấy Daniel: Thất bại.

Toàn bộ vượt ngục quá trình giống như thiếu một cái chìa khóa, hắn thế nào mạnh mẽ đâm tới, đều sẽ bị tường cao ngăn chặn.

"Ngươi thế nào lại dắt..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, thấy Khương Daniel một mặt hoảng hốt, cùng không tự giác lại phụ đi lên tay, chỉ có thể kéo ra hắn, cũng thấp giọng khuyên nói, " chúng ta tiếp xuống cần tách ra đi, một tòa này giám sát so trong tưởng tượng lợi hại."

"Không muốn."

"Ừm?"

Nghe được "Tách ra đi" mấy chữ, Daniel toàn thân lông tơ đều dựng thẳng lên ── lại tới.

"Không được, chúng ta không thể tách ra hành động."

"Tại sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu thật cũng không sinh khí, mà là nêu ví dụ nói rõ: "Chúng ta nguyên bản hẹn xong từ ta đi điều giám sát, ngươi tới tiếp ứng, không phải cũng là tách ra hành động sao?"

"Kia không giống."

"Cái kia không giống rồi?"

Daniel cũng nói không nên lời cái như thế về sau, hắn chỉ có thể tiếp tục gắt gao dây dưa, cơ hồ muốn đem Thánh Hựu cánh tay khảm tiến trong ngực, "Thánh Hựu ca không muốn đi nha, chúng ta cùng một chỗ."

Bất luận là dừng ở nguyên lâu, đến sát vách tòa nhà, tránh tầng hầm, đang cứu người trên đường... Các loại các loại thời điểm, bất luận hắn lựa chọn con đường nào, hắn Thánh Hựu ca kiểu gì cũng sẽ bóp lấy lý tính, cùng hắn nói là lúc sau tách ra hành động.

Daniel quá tín nhiệm hắn, mỗi lần đáp ứng hạ tràng, nhưng đều là một tiếng bạo tạc.

Không được thả một mình hắn.

Hắn biết tiếp xuống tốt nhất muốn làm bộ trốn tránh cảnh vệ, mang Ung Thánh Hựu quấn đi cứu Thanh Vân ca, có mây mù khi che đậy, bọn hắn hành động sẽ an toàn rất nhiều. Nhưng là Daniel giờ phút này hoảng hốt chạy bừa ── hắn không biết tiếp xuống cái nào khâu, Thánh Hựu ca lại chọn đơn độc hành động ── thế là đem những cái kia hắn giờ phút này không hẳn phải biết sự tình, toàn diện run ra: "Một tòa này một cặp hảo bằng hữu, bọn hắn rất lợi hại."

"Rồi mới?"

"Đem bọn hắn mang đến tầng hầm, đại náo một trận, tràng diện hỗn loạn, cảnh vệ bị điều đi, không có người sẽ chú ý giám sát." Hắn nói đến rất nhanh, hoàn toàn không cố vấn logic, chỉ muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ đi suy nghĩ, "Chúng ta lại đi tầng cao nhất cầm bảo toàn khóa, đem tất cả vòng tay giải khai."

"Cái gì loạn thất bát tao." Làm tiền bối, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần một chút liền biết kế hoạch này không có kết cấu gì, "Ngươi có dự đoán liên lạc qua hai người kia sao? Bọn hắn sẽ phối hợp sao? Làm lớn chuyện về sau chúng ta muốn thế nào trở về? Bọn hắn lại muốn làm sao đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài.

Ngay tại Khương Daniel cho là mình lại muốn bị tuyên cáo thất bại lúc, hắn nghe thấy người kia nói: "Thử một chút xem sao, không có cái gì không tốt, không thử thế nào biết đâu?"

Cẩu cẩu con mắt lập tức phát sáng lên, giống như bị tinh quang chiếu rọi.

TBC.

Boomerang đưa về (hạ)

"Các ngươi là ai, ta thế nào biết các ngươi có thể không thể tín nhiệm?" Ra ngoài ý định bên ngoài, hai người ở trong cái thứ nhất đưa ra chất vấn, không phải Phác Hữu Trấn, mà là nhìn như thiện lương thiên sứ Phác Chí Huân.

Nói ngoài dự liệu, không phải là bởi vì Khương Daniel hiểu rõ hơn hai người bọn họ ── dù sao hắn nhận biết phải không phải bọn hắn hiện tại ── chỉ là quá khứ cũng đều là Phác Hữu Trấn phản đối, Phác Chí Huân hoà giải?

Lại nói, hắn hiện tại hình dạng cũng cùng Khương Daniel trong ấn tượng không giống nhau lắm, giống như càng yếu đuối vô hại một chút, như tinh thần nháy rơi con mắt giờ phút này cũng chỉ là tấm phẳng màu nâu đậm, nhưng Daniel không có không thức thời đến hỏi thăm hắn có phải là hoá hình thành ai, chỉ có thể nhún nhún vai trả lời: "Ta cũng không có muốn các ngươi tín nhiệm, chỉ là tất cả mọi người ở trong lao, tại sao không cùng lúc chạy đi đâu?"

"Ta lại thế nào biết các ngươi có phải hay không phía trên phái tới? Câu cá chấp pháp?"

"Bọn hắn không phải." Kết quả là Phác Hữu Trấn hủy đi nhà mình đài, cũng kéo lấy Phác Chí Huân liền nghĩ đi lên phía trước.

"Ngươi làm cái gì?" Chí Huân bị hắn hù đến, tiếp xúc đối phương khối kia làn da, hiện lên một trận màu xám bạc ba động vảy ánh sáng, nhưng lại rất nhanh quy về bình tĩnh.

"Ta nói: 『 có thể đi 』, còn không nhanh xuất phát?" Hắn cường ngạnh túm lấy Chí Huân cánh tay. Ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng nghĩ lên trước khuyên can, để hắn động tác cẩn thận một chút.

Lại là một trận nhỏ vụn quang mang lấp lóe.

Thấy thế, Phác Hữu Trấn đuổi vội vàng buông tay ra, đem cẳng tay dị hoá thành một phương kiên cố tấm thuẫn, co lên cổ, đem đầu cùng bụng bảo vệ ── nhưng trong dự đoán đau đớn cũng không có đến. Từ tấm thuẫn nhô ra đến, mới nhìn rõ Phác Chí Huân chỉ là đi lòng vòng thủ đoạn, một mặt không có thể bắt bẻ dễ thân đáng yêu.

Phác Hữu Trấn bĩu trách móc vài câu "Không theo lẽ thường ra bài" . Rồi mới giương mắt, trông thấy bởi vì lâm thời bạo động, mà vô ý thức đem Ung Thánh Hựu hộ ở sau người Khương Daniel, cười một tiếng, rồi sau đó ngữ tốc có phần nhanh giải thích: "Hiện tại duy nhất cùng ngục phương cùng một chỗ chính là Đại Huy, không có hai cái này, bọn hắn không là gián điệp."

"Đại Huy? Lý Đại Huy?" Khương Daniel giật mình trợn tròn hai mắt, "Hắn cũng tại cái này ngục giam?"

"Đúng, Lý Đại Huy, hắn cùng ta cùng cái trường học, câu lạc bộ niên đệ. Mới vừa vào ngục liền bị chọn lựa đi, đại khái bởi vì là tinh thần hệ a?" Phác Hữu Trấn lời nói được mau một chút lúc, quê quán khẩu âm liền chạy ra, "Ngươi biết hắn?"

"... Tính nhận biết?"

Khương Daniel không biết muốn góp đủ bao nhiêu nhân tài tính vượt ngục thành công, nhưng hắn biết quá trình này không nên có người chết đi, không nên có người hi sinh.

Hắn mỗi lần cuối cùng đều là thất bại.

Lặp đi lặp lại, hắn cơ hồ quên mình trốn mấy lần ngục? Lại thất bại mấy lần?

Mỗi lần đảo ngược về thời gian điểm cũng không giống nhau lắm, nhân viên nhiều, biến số tạp, hắn trừ vọt mạnh đánh thẳng bên ngoài, cũng không biết có thể làm sao đây?

Dựa vào hắn Ω cấp dị năng, hắn có thể không nhận thời không nghịch chuyển ảnh hưởng, vẫn như cũ thanh tỉnh chấp hành nhiệm vụ, nhưng hắn ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ hoài niệm trong tiểu đội có kia mấy người thông minh hỗ trợ nghĩ kế thời điểm.

Nhưng bất luận là không thời gian nào, hắn cũng không biết Lý Đại Huy cũng trong tù...

"Các ngươi đến cùng tại làm cái gì? Tại sao Phác Hữu Trấn đem ta khai ra, thật là..."

Nghe thấy trong đầu thanh âm lúc, Bùi Trân Ánh không có trả lời. Ở trước mặt người này trước, hắn quen thuộc trầm mặc.

"A tòa nhà Hà Thanh Vân cũng chạy ra ngoài, có hắn tại hẳn là có thể tránh thoát tuyệt đại bộ phận giám sát."

"Cái kia B tòa nhà Kim Tại Hoán rất lợi hại, ta vừa tiến vào đầu của hắn liền bị phát hiện, hắn còn biết ta là ai."

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tỉnh lấy, nếu như ngươi bây giờ đi ngủ, có thể miễn với mộng cảnh của hắn điều khiển ờ, muốn thử một chút nhìn sao?"

"Không trả lời ta thì thôi, ai, ta cũng chỉ là tùy tiện nói một chút, ngươi đi ngủ ai cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm đâu?"

"Lại nói ta biết ngươi tín nhiệm cái kia Khương Daniel bây giờ ở nơi nào, mặc dù là Ω cấp cường độ, nhưng năng lực của hắn không rõ, xem ra cũng không giống ngươi nói như vậy mạnh."

"Ngươi cảm thấy ngục phương qua bao lâu mới sẽ phát hiện bọn hắn hành động đâu? Cũng nhanh thôi?"

Đại Huy kỳ thật cũng không chờ mong Trân Ánh đáp lại, lải nhải niệm niệm cũng chỉ là thói quen chia sẻ.

Thẳng đến cuối cùng nhất, hắn mới hỏi đến: "Ngươi cũng dự định gia nhập bọn hắn?"

"Chúng ta sẽ cùng đi ra." Bùi Trân Ánh cuối cùng chính diện hồi phúc.

"『 chúng ta 』?"

"Ừm."

"Không phải là các ngươi mình muốn chạy trốn sao? Nói cái gì 『 chúng ta 』."

"Ngươi không cùng ta cùng đi ra?" Trân Ánh nhíu mày, không phải quá minh bạch đối phương ý tứ. Loại này để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt tiểu tâm tư, luôn luôn không tại hắn phạm vi hiểu biết bên trong.

"A... Là như thế này a." Hắn nói: "Ta minh bạch."

"Minh bạch cái gì?"

Lúc này đổi Lý Đại Huy không để ý tới Bùi Trân Ánh vấn đề, tự mình nói đến: "Vậy ta cũng đến giúp đỡ tốt."

Kỳ thật đi, Khương Daniel đã từng thành công một lần.

"Ai ở đó?"

"Ai ai ai đừng kích động, ta rồi! Đến giao tiếp." Chỗ rẽ tới giám ngục vội vàng giơ hai tay lên, hướng ở phòng hầm phụ trách giám thị "Phạm pháp người" đồng sự xin tha, cũng giải thích lý do: "Sát vách tòa nhà sai lầm, nói là có người đột biến thừa dịp tự do thời gian chạy loạn khắp nơi, không thấy tăm hơi."

"Ừm?"

"Ta là sát vách tòa nhà người mới, bị mắng nói ta lưu tại hiện trường cũng là thêm phiền, không bằng để cho ta tới nơi này tiếp nhận tiền bối công việc, để chân chính lợi hại người đi lên hỗ trợ... Bất quá những người biến dị kia" dự cảnh lộ ra thân phận chứng nhận, cũng tiếp tục đi lên phía trước, tới gần nhà giam.

Nhưng mà cái này không có làm cho đối phương buông xuống mảy may cảnh giác: "Nếu như muốn điều đổi việc, trưởng quan hẳn là muốn trực tiếp đưa tin cho ta, không phải phái ta kẻ không quen biết đến đưa lời nói."

"Tốt a." Cước bộ khẩn cấp sát ngừng, nhưng vẫn là một mặt không lắm quan tâm bộ dáng. Sờ sờ sau não tiêu, tựa hồ đối với này rất bất đắc dĩ, "Cái kia cũng trước đừng đuổi ta đi, ta trở về muốn bị mắng. Để ta ở chỗ này chờ một chút, trưởng quan mệnh lệnh hẳn là rất nhanh liền sẽ truyền tới."

"Ngậm miệng!"

"Tốt tốt tốt..."

Lúc này, một thanh âm vang lên chỉ, hậu phương liền truyền đến tiếng nổ.

Mới tới giám ngục thét chói tai lấy ngồi xuống hộ đầu, tiền bối thì kinh nghiệm già dặn giơ lên súng mặt hướng hướng ── rồi mới, tương đương với một cục gạch hình vuông vật cứng, từ sau lưng thẳng tắp nện lên đầu của hắn.

"Kỹ xảo của ngươi thế nào lui bước rồi?"

"Ngươi đánh cho bất tỉnh người phương pháp thế nào như vậy không có ý mới?"

Ngân quang lấp lóe, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất người, vẫn phủ ngục phương tiêu chuẩn chế phục, nhưng bộ mặt biến trở về Phác Chí Huân tấm kia bạch trắng noãn mặt, nháy mắt một cái, ánh sao lấp lánh.

Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn quen biết mà cười, cười đến nhưng ngốc.

"Hợp tác vui vẻ."

"Quả nhiên chúng ta cùng một chỗ, liền có thể làm được."

"Chúng ta có thể..."

"Không được." Lý Đại Huy nghe cũng còn không có nghe, liền trước một ngụm bác bỏ Phác Hữu Trấn, đầu hắn đau nhíu mày, "Ta huyễn tượng không có như vậy mạnh, tại dẫn ra địch nhân lực chú ý trước đó, ngươi liền sẽ bị phát hiện."

Âm thanh đông, rồi mới kích trên dưới trái phải nam bắc tây, kia là bọn hắn lần nào cũng đúng mánh khoé.

Không chỉ là dụ địch, tại chui vào, nội ứng bên trên, Phác Chí Huân đều đồng dạng ưu tú làm cho người khác sợ hãi.

Thậm chí khi đối thủ đã quen thuộc hai người bọn họ kế hoạch, lựa chọn suất công kích trước Phác Chí Huân lúc, cũng sẽ kinh ngạc phát hiện cái này lấy hoá hình nghe tiếng người đột biến, đơn thể cách đấu tuyệt không yếu. Thay đổi hình thể lớn nhỏ, biến hóa ra cánh, hóa thủ vì lưỡi đao chờ một chút, hắn đem năng lực của mình vận dụng phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, các loại khó mà tưởng tượng mánh khóe, đều có thể trở thành Chí Huân mạnh nhất vũ khí.

Cho nên không ai từng nghĩ tới hắn sẽ chết.

"Chí Huân ca không tại! Quan Lâm cũng không tại! Trí Thánh ca cũng còn không có tin tức! Mẫn Huyền ca không biết còn có thể bảo trì thanh tỉnh bao lâu? Thánh Hựu ca tay cũng ── "

"Ta biết." Phác Hữu Trấn thần sắc kiên nghị nhìn trên bàn kiến trúc tiết diện, chế trụ thần kinh căng đến quá gấp, mà có chút sụp đổ điềm báo Lý Đại Huy, "Ta đều biết."

Đại Huy hút hút cái mũi, chung quy là nhịn xuống, không có để nước mắt tràn mi.

"Chạy trốn đi." Tại khốn cảnh lập tức, Phác Hữu Trấn càng phát ra tỉnh táo, ngược lại một chút xem thấu thế cục: "Trận này chúng ta thua định, về trước đi tìm Thanh Vân ca hội hợp."

"Chúng ta..."

"Đây không phải lỗi của ngươi." Dựa vào dị hoá biến thể cùng tứ chi cứng lại, hắn là thực sự nhục thể vật lộn loại, luôn luôn không mang vũ khí. Nhưng lần trở lại này cũng nhiều nhét hai thanh súng ở trên người."Chúng ta đi thôi."

Lúc này Khương Daniel giống như cái gì đều không có làm, hắn không có chỉ huy tác chiến, cũng không có đánh tới mấy trận đỡ.

Hắn từ đầu tới đuôi chỉ nhớ rõ nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Có chút đánh bậy đánh bạ, vậy mà liền đến đến một bước này?

Đem địch nhân rơi ngã xuống đất, lại bàn tay xưng địa, nhấc chân đá văng một cái khác ý đồ đánh lén cảnh vệ. Khương Daniel trên mặt đất một cái đánh rất, liền lại lần nữa đứng vững, đuổi theo đội ngũ tiến lên.

Sương mù là tín hiệu.

Xuyên qua bình chướng, hành lang kia quả thực là một cái khác tòa nhà chạy trốn phạm, cũng là Khương Daniel quen thuộc nhất những người kia.

Hà Thanh Vân vung tay lên, nồng đậm mây mù che đậy đối phương tầm mắt. Đang nghỉ ngơi ngục tốt, bởi vì mỹ hảo mộng cảnh, tạm thời sẽ không bị tiếng cảnh báo đánh thức. Chấp súng đám địch nhân, tại đại não bị ảo giác chi phối lúc, nhiệt huyết sôi trào tự giết lẫn nhau lấy. Trong nháy mắt về sau, máy giám thị, đèn pha toàn diện bạo tạc mất linh. Lửa đốt thành hàng rào, ngăn cách địch nhân đường đi.

Còn như sẽ để bọn hắn thống khổ không chịu nổi điện giật công trình, tại sớm hơn trước đó, cũng đã bị từ trên xuống dưới toàn diện giải trừ.

"Hướng bên này đi!"

Cái này căn bản không phải Khương Daniel thành công, hắn chỉ là muốn đi ra ngoài, nghĩ mang mọi người cùng nhau ra ngoài, liền như thế đi đến nơi này.

"Bùi Trân Ánh!" Đứng tại nhà giam cổng, Lý Đại Huy ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn có thể trông thấy người kia nhà tù, liền hô to đến: "Ta đã ra, ngươi còn không đuổi mau xuống đây! Chúng ta muốn cùng đi ra!"

Kim Tại Hoán cũng lăng lăng nhìn bên kia, ý thức của hắn nhảy đến càng xa tương lai.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel một lần liền vượt ngục thành công.

Hắn là Ω cấp người đột biến, đang đến gần miễn dịch chỗ có năng lực đồng thời, hắn còn sẽ vượt qua người bình thường giác quan, thể năng, khí lực, tốc độ, lại có ai ngăn được hắn?

── nhưng mà ngăn được những người khác. Lần kia kinh nghiệm, cực kỳ gian khổ, đám người bọn họ hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều bị thương, cũng đối năng lực tạo thành không thể vãn hồi tổn thương.

Sau đó chung tổ một cái dong binh đoàn, cũng thêm bên trên sau đó tiến vào Đại Huy, Trân Ánh, Quan Lâm, tại thế gian này Luyện Ngục bên trong kẽ hở cầu sinh.

Tại phát hiện lần kia nhiệm vụ là một trận ác ý cạm bẫy lúc, bọn hắn đã mất đi một chút thành viên, cũng khó mà thoát thân. Khương Daniel thu được Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Lý Đại Huy cũng nhất định phải khẩn cấp rút lui tin tức sau, một mình đi tìm Bùi Trân Ánh.

"Bùi lão đệ, ngươi là thể năng cường hóa β cấp người đột biến đúng không?" Hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, hỏi như thế đến.

Bùi Trân Ánh gật gật đầu.

"Tại Hoán nói, ngươi kỳ thật có cái thứ hai năng lực, là Ω cấp? Kia cái gì? Sửa lịch sử?"

Bùi Trân Ánh nghĩ nghĩ, tựa hồ là dự định lắc đầu, nhưng suy nghĩ sâu xa sau, vẫn gật đầu, cũng mở miệng giải thích: "Thế nhưng là ta không nhớ rõ."

"Cũng thế."

Người đột biến năng lực cùng đại não, ý thức càng có liên hệ, liền càng khó lấy khống chế.

Lý Đại Huy lúc cần phải khắc phòng bị bị ngoại giới thanh âm xâm lấn đại não, tinh thần áp lực cực lớn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không phân rõ hiện thực cùng mộng cảnh, sống được nhiệt tình mà xa cách. Đặc biệt trân quý người bên cạnh, lại không khỏi thăm dò lấy bất an.

Kim Tại Hoán có thời gian hệ năng lực, ý thức của hắn vĩnh viễn nhảy vọt tại quá khứ, hiện tại cùng tương lai, nhìn như vạn năng tiên tri, nhưng cũng đồng thời có người thời gian quan hỗn loạn, khó mà câu thông mao bệnh, thường thường làm ra không thể tưởng tượng cử động.

Còn có Bùi Trân Ánh, hắn chỉ biết mình tựa hồ có thể thay đổi lịch sử, lại vĩnh viễn không nhớ rõ tự mình làm cái gì.

Thật giống như thẻ thức băng ghi âm đã tràn ngập âm nhạc, nếu muốn một lần nữa lại đến, chỉ có thể đem băng nhạc kéo ra, phá hư nguyên có đồ vật, biến trở về trống không, mới có thể lại ghi chép một lần.

Một khi thời không nghịch chuyển, hắn thời gian của mình cũng sẽ bị cải biến, hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không nhớ phải tự mình kéo ra dây lưng.

"Ngươi muốn về đến nhận nhiệm vụ trước đó sao?"

"Không." Hắn lắc đầu, đưa ra một cái điên cuồng hơn đề nghị: "Ngươi giúp ta được không? Để ta trở lại chúng ta cũng còn trong tù thời điểm."

"Ngục giam?"

"Đúng, ta về sau mới biết được ngươi cùng ta đều bị giam ở nơi đó."

"Nếu như ta có thể làm được khá hơn một chút, mọi người liền có thể đi ra đến, còn có thể không cần thụ thương." Không giống lúc chiến đấu Khương Daniel, hắn giờ phút này không có tư thế hiên ngang, ánh mắt sắc bén, hắn ngồi lấy thời điểm lộ ra đặc biệt thấp, rộng lớn bả vai mất mác rủ xuống, tựa hồ không có khí lực.

"Bình an, kiện kiện khang khang?"

"Cũng được." Hắn cười hạ, miệng có chút mở ra, "Ta còn hi vọng chúng ta có thể thành là mạnh nhất Team đâu."

Nghe được Lý Đại Huy kêu to lúc, Bùi Trân Ánh biết là thời điểm ra ngoài. Người đều đến đông đủ, chỉ cần hắn mở cửa, bọn hắn liền có thể cùng rời đi nơi này.

"Chờ một chút." Lúc này, có một thanh âm khác để hắn dừng lại, "Ngươi cũng có thể nghịch chuyển thời gian."

Hắn dừng bước lại, nhìn về phía không có một ai gian phòng.

"Ra ngoài gặp phải cái gì? Lại thế nào cam đoan tất cả mọi người có thể sinh sống?"

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không nghĩ trở lại cái kia tất cả mọi người quan tâm ngươi, toàn bộ người đồng tâm hiệp lực quá khứ sao?"

Bùi Trân Ánh không biết được thanh âm kia là của ai, nhưng cái kia cũng không trọng yếu.

"Anh hùng sẽ không như vậy làm." Hắn trả lời đến: "Ta là anh hùng."

Rồi mới rời đi, kết thúc trận này đưa về.

END.


	223. *

( Dan Ung ) trầm luân

Nào đó muộn, nổi tiếng trong tiệm cơm tầng cao nhất trong rạp, năm người vây một bàn, chủ vị là đầu nhiễm một màu Kim, một bộ giống như cười mà không phải cười người, nhìn đối diện cười không ngậm mồm vào được hợp hỏa người. . .

Chủ vị bên cạnh là vị nổi tiếng một tuyến diễn viên, vì cái này mới truyền hình điện ảnh tác phẩm mà tìm đến kim chủ. . .

Thánh Hựu mỉm cười nói: "Lý tổng, nếu là bỏ lỡ cái này cơ hội tốt, đến lúc đó đừng trách ta không cho ngài cơ sẽ. . ." Người này cho người ta một loại tao nhã nho nhã, nho nhã lễ độ cảm giác, câu nói ở giữa lại là không cho phép phản bác.

Lý tổng một tay ôm lấy hầu hạ nữ, một tay cầm lấy chén rượu cạn phẩm lấy, nói: "Ngươi hiểu được, ta không phải cái người tùy tiện." Hai mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm Thánh Hựu, cười dâm.

Thánh Hựu cười khẽ, cầm chén rượu lên lại cười không nói, đứng dậy, chậm rãi đi hướng Lý tổng, nói: "Ăn thiệt thòi? Có ta ở đây, ai có thể đoạt ngài bát cơm?" Đi tới Lý tổng trước, tự nhiên mà vậy ngồi dựa vào ghế dựa đem bên trên, thay đổi eo thon, nhã nhặn mặt thản nhiên đối mặt Lý tổng, lần nữa nói: "Thật sao?" Giơ lên chén rượu trong tay, mỉm cười gửi lời chào.

Nam nữ hoan ái đam mê, là nghiệp giới người mọi người đều biết, Lý tổng cũng chưa từng che giấu, cười nói: "Vâng vâng vâng, khẳng định là, ha ha ha. . ." Lý tổng đem rượu rượu trong ly uống một hơi cạn sạch, đặt chén rượu xuống, không nói hai lời ôm bên trên Thánh Hựu eo nhỏ vuốt ve, nói: "Không tệ a! Có tại kiện thân đúng không?"

Thánh Hựu hợp ý, tuyệt không lo lắng, ngược lại mặt mày nhìn về phía đối diện, khiêu khích lấy kia mặt không biểu tình nam nhân, tiếp theo mập mờ trả lời: "Nếu là ngài thích, ta có thể mang ngài đi. . . ." Thánh Hựu tới gần Lý tổng bên tai nhẹ giọng kể ra, trêu đến Lý tổng lòng ngứa ngáy.

Lý tổng đem ôm lấy Thánh Hựu tay rút lại, ánh mắt tràn ngập lấy tình dục nhìn kỹ lấy Thánh Hựu, nói: "Ta thích, ngươi cái này cục cưng bé nhỏ đủ cay!" Lý tổng tay kia vung đi trên người hầu hạ nữ, muốn để Thánh Hựu ngồi tại chân của mình bên trên, đi hảo cảm thụ đối phương cái kia mượt mà cặp mông căng tròn. . . .

Thánh Hựu lại ý xấu lắc đầu, nói: "Đã Lý tổng thích, vậy lần này hạng mục hợp đồng, ngài có muốn nhìn một chút hay không?" Thánh Hựu lộ ra lấy vô tội thần sắc, tốt kích thích Lý tổng lòng trìu mến, nhưng cũng thu phóng tự nhiên lần nữa đến Lý tổng bên tai, như khiêu khích thổi hơi, nhỏ giọng nói ra: "Người ta cũng không ngồi ngài đùi, người ta chỉ muốn cùng ngài chung hoan." Nói xong, ánh mắt tự nhiên mà vậy đối Lý tổng phóng điện.

Trong nháy mắt, chủ vị nam nhân nhướn mày, nhìn về phía Lý tổng tay, như có như không cười lạnh nói: "Nếu như ngài có hứng thú, phần này hợp đồng ngài nhưng tham khảo một chút, chúng ta sẽ chờ đợi cùng chờ mong ngài cuối cùng phúc đáp." Nam nhân đem trên cái bàn tròn hợp đồng chuyển hướng ngồi tại đối diện Lý tổng.

Lý tổng lúc này sao có thể suy nghĩ thật kỹ, phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới tự thân sớm đã tràn ngập lấy dục vọng, kìm nén không được, vội la lên: "Cái này còn cần cân nhắc sao? Ta tin tưởng Khương người đại diện ánh mắt, chắc chắn sẽ không có vấn đề!" Nói xong, một tay hướng bên cạnh trợ lý cầm chỉ bút máy, liền hướng hợp đồng cuối cùng nhất một tờ ký tên.

Đợi ký xong tên sau, Thánh Hựu vì biểu thị cảm tạ, đứng dậy rời đi cái ghế tay vịn, qua trong giây lát rơi xuống tại Lý tổng trên đùi, kinh hô: "Ai nha! Lý tổng. . . Thật không có ý tứ a. ." Thánh Hựu âm cuối kéo cao, thanh tuyến tràn ngập lấy mập mờ cùng kích tình, bộ mặt biểu lộ lại điềm nhiên như không có việc gì nhìn về phía đối diện nam nhân, ánh mắt tràn ngập lấy chọn phán, khóe miệng tà ác giương lên, bờ mông thì hữu ý vô ý lắc lư, lề mề lấy.

Lý tổng lập tức sảng khoái thán một tiếng, càng thêm tâm động lo lắng, vui vẻ nói ra: "Cái này cục cưng bé nhỏ thật sự là cái hảo hài tử a. . Khương người đại diện ngươi giáo thật là tốt a!" Lý tổng một tay ôm lấy Thánh Hựu eo, một tay đặt ở Thánh Hựu bên đùi bên trên xuống tới về tìm tòi.

Giờ phút này, Thánh Hựu nhẫn nhịn để chính mình coi trọng đi có chút thẹn thùng, ôn nhu nói: "Lý. . Lý tổng. . Nhiều người ở đây. . . Chúng ta trở về phòng được chứ?" Ra vẻ trái phải nhìn quanh, không có ý tứ, quay người đem thân thể gần sát Lý tổng, nhỏ giọng nói: "Mà lại. . Người ta lần thứ nhất nha. . ." Nói xong, Thánh Hựu cho Lý tổng một cái nụ cười rạo rực.

Lý tổng kinh ngạc hạ, lại so vừa rồi càng thêm vui vẻ, tiếng cười không ngừng, nói: "Tốt! Rất tốt! Ta thích! Ta thích vô cùng! Đi thôi! Động lòng người cục cưng bé nhỏ, để ngươi biết cái gì là xuân tiêu nhất khắc thiên kim, hưởng thụ mỹ diệu thời gian đi!" Nói xong, kéo Thánh Hựu, hai người liền hướng bên ngoài rạp đi đến.

Đám người rời đi sau, ngồi tại chủ vị nam nhân, hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói: "Để khách phòng Server bình cao cấp rượu đỏ đi vào, liền nói là ta cho bọn hắn trợ trợ hứng." Một bên nam tử áo đen nghe vậy, liền quay người rời đi.

Phòng tổng thống ----

Lấy kiểu dáng Châu Âu phong cách làm chủ, lấy Trung Quốc phong gia câu bày sấn, ưu nhã bên trong mang một ít tài trí. Cửa trước chính đối diện chính là một mảng lớn cửa sổ sát đất, mở ra chính là cái ngoài trời bể bơi, dạo đêm lúc còn Khả Hân thưởng toàn bộ cảnh đêm.

Hai người cùng một chỗ vào phòng không bao lâu, Thánh Hựu lấy sạch sẽ làm lý do trước hết để cho Lý tổng tiến phòng tắm tẩy thân, lúc này khách phòng phục vụ cũng đem rượu đỏ đưa đến, Thánh Hựu không khỏi cười một tiếng, thành thạo mở ra rượu đỏ nắp bình, lại đem nó đổ vào chén rượu bên trong, Thánh Hựu càng là quen tay hay việc đem bên trong một chén tăng thêm một chút thôi tình tề.

Thánh Hựu uống lấy một cái khác chén, vừa uống vừa đợi nam nhân kia cho mình an bài tốt tới đón ứng người.

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, bên ngoài chuông cửa vang lên, Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua trên ván cửa Khổng nhìn ra phía ngoài, quan sát xong về sau mở cửa ra, để nam nhân kia đi vào.

Vừa vào bên trong, Thánh Hựu trên dưới đánh giá lấy nam nhân ở trước mắt, nhìn qua thân hình, kiểu tóc hoàn toàn cùng mình giống nhau, không khỏi hài lòng gật đầu, nói ra: "Nội dung cụ thể, ngươi biết không?" Thánh Hựu giương mắt, nghiêm mặt đối diện nam nhân.

Đối diện nam nhân nhìn qua cũng là người có văn hóa, rất dễ nhìn, nhưng liền so Thánh Hựu kém chút, người kia trả lời: "Biết."

Thánh Hựu: "Ừm. . . Thanh âm cũng không tệ lắm, kêu lên hẳn là vẫn được."

Thánh Hựu: "Hi vọng chúng ta hợp tác vui vẻ, trước giải thích cho ngươi, thứ nhất, ta tại đối phương trong rượu thêm xuân dược, ta tin tưởng ngươi nhất định có thể thỏa mãn, thậm chí là tận hứng; thứ hai, ngươi khả năng trước đeo lên mặt nạ, vì bảo vệ tự thân an toàn, như nam nhân kia thần trí hoảng hốt, ngươi có thể thử tình huống mà định ra tháo ra; thứ ba, ta sẽ xem tình huống lại rời đi, nhưng có chuyện ngươi nhất định phải làm, chính là đem kia bình rượu đỏ uống xong, cho hắn uống, nếu như ngươi cũng muốn trợ hứng, ngươi cũng có thể uống chút. Dạng này có vấn đề sao?" Thánh Hựu lộ ra tà ác cười xấu xa.

: "Không có vấn đề."

Thánh Hựu: "Rất tốt, để bảo đảm không bị phát hiện, ta sẽ đem giai đoạn trước làm tốt, ngươi một mực hưởng thụ, sáng mai sẽ có người tới tiếp ngươi."

: "Hiểu rõ." Nói xong, Thánh Hựu để hắn trước trốn ở cửa phòng tắm sau, để hắn chờ một chút tùy thời tiến phòng tắm.

Qua không bao lâu, Lý tổng phủ áo choàng tắm ra, Thánh Hựu đem tự thân rượu uống vào, lấy thêm lên một bên sớm đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng rượu, đưa tới.

Thánh Hựu: "Lý tổng, cho, đây là ta người đại diện đặc biệt đưa cho chúng ta, hi vọng ngài sẽ thích." Lý tổng không thể nghi ngờ có hắn, trực tiếp tiếp nhận uống xong.

Thánh Hựu: "Kia đổi ta đi tắm rửa đi. . . Lý tổng phải kiên nhẫn chờ ta ra. . . Chờ ta khuếch trương tốt. . . Coi như phải do ngài đến hảo hảo yêu thương ta. . ." Thánh Hựu ngữ khí khinh bạc câu dẫn Lý tổng, thuận thế để tên nam tử kia tiến đến phòng tắm bên trong.

Lý tổng lộ ra dâm cười gian nói: "Ta uống lấy rượu chờ ngươi ra, lần thứ nhất từ từ sẽ đến, nhưng đừng để chúng ta lâu." Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, liền tiến vào phòng tắm.

Trong phòng tắm, nam nhân rửa mặt xong, tại vì tiếp xuống hoan ái sự tình làm chuẩn bị, trần trụi nhìn hắn làm khuếch trương, thỉnh thoảng nghe thấy tiếng thở gấp của hắn, có chút đánh lấy Thánh Hựu trái tim. . .

30 phút sau, Thánh Hựu phủ áo choàng tắm từ phòng tắm ra, nhìn trên ghế sa lon nam nhân, sớm đã tan rã.

Thánh Hựu tới gần hắn, hạ thấp âm lượng, mị hoặc lấy nói: "Lý tổng. . . Ta đến. . . Ngài mở mắt. . ." Thánh Hựu vừa nói vừa để tên nam tử kia ngồi lên kia sớm đã ủng hộ ngang nhiên.

Nam tử kia cũng không già mồm, dù sao khuếch trương qua sau, nên thế nào làm hắn hay là rõ ràng, hướng trên ghế sa lon một quỳ, nhắm ngay cửa vào, chậm thân ngồi xuống. . . .

: "Ừm. . . A a. . Tốt đại. . ." Nam tử nhịn không được thoải mái kêu to.

Lý tổng hơi mở mắt ra, không có chút nào phát giác nhìn trước người bộ dáng, cũng cảm thụ lấy hạ thể căng đầy, nhịn không được kêu rên nói: "Ngươi tiểu yêu tinh này, như thế chủ động để cho ta làm a!" Nói lấy, Lý tổng thừa dịp lấy nam tử hướng xuống làm lúc, bờ mông đi lên dùng sức đỡ lấy, thẳng tới chỗ sâu. . . .

: "A a a. . . Thật sâu. . . Quá sâu. . ." Nam tử nghẹn ngào nói, đồng thời lại cảm giác thật thích.

Lý: "Đáng chết thật chặt, quả nhiên là chỗ mà!" Lần nữa đột nhiên rất nhập.

: "A ha. . Thật tuyệt. . . Quá thoải mái. . ." Nam tử bị cái này sâu đỉnh làm cho tràn đầy dễ chịu.

Lý: "Bảo bối. . Gọi gia. . Cầu gia liền thỏa mãn ngươi. . ." Sớm đã không lý trí Lý tổng, giờ này khắc này hoàn toàn không có phát hiện trên người người đã sớm bị đổi đi.

: "Gia. . . Gia cho ta. . . Cầu gia. . . Tiểu nhân. . Tiểu nhân còn muốn. . ." Nam tử không già mồm nói dâm lời nói thỏa mãn Lý tổng.

Lý: "Thật ngoan, gia thỏa mãn ngươi, tiểu bảo bối của ta "

Gian phòng bên trong tràn ngập lấy nam nhân tiếng thở dốc, dâm đãng âm thanh cùng thấp hèn lời tâm tình, đây chính là trưởng thành thế giới.

Thánh Hựu yên lặng nhìn đại khái mười phút, cảm thấy không có gì đáng ngại sau, liền quay người ra khỏi cửa phòng.

Ngoài cửa chờ đợi hắn, là hắn nam nhân, tới đón hắn.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy người trước mắt bình an ra, mới cuối cùng buông xuống bất an trong lòng.

Thánh Hựu nhìn Daniel đi hướng mình, đợi cho trước mắt, không nói hai lời ôm lên cổ của nam nhân, chính là một cái hôn sâu.

Hai người đứng ở trong hành lang, không có chút nào tị huý máy quay phim hào phóng lưỡi hôn, sầu triền miên.

Đợi thở không nổi lúc, Thánh Hựu trước buông ra môi, tay chưa buông xuống lại đem mặt vùi vào Daniel cổ.

Daniel: "Thụ ảnh hưởng rồi?" Daniel ôm lấy Thánh Hựu eo, để hắn dựa dựa vào chính mình, thật buông lỏng thân thể căng cứng.

Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, lộ ra mỉm cười giễu cợt, nói: "Ngươi nói. . . Loại này hạ lưu trò chơi. . Thế nào chơi đều đủ kiểu không ghét? Hết lần này tới lần khác người còn dễ dàng mắc lừa. . ."

Daniel nhíu mày: "Ham chơi nhất người là thuộc ngươi, đủ kiểu không ghét? Không bằng nói ngươi không sợ người khác làm phiền, a." Không tự giác xiết chặt eo của hắn.

Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Daniel, hai người bốn mắt giao tiếp, cười xấu xa nói: "Thế nào? Cái này không chính là của ngươi yêu nhất sao?"

Daniel trống đi một cái tay, vuốt vuốt Thánh Hựu phát, cưng chiều lấy nói: "Xác định không phải ngươi Bá Vương ngạnh thượng cung?" Daniel không khỏi hồi tưởng, nhớ ngày đó hắn vẫn là bị uốn cong cái kia. . .

Thánh Hựu không tự chủ cười ngọt ngào, nói: "Thật sao? Không phải người nào đó cầu lấy ta thỏa mãn hắn. . . Để ta đi vào. . . Sao?" Thánh Hựu chọn âm trêu đùa Daniel.

Daniel lúc này cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, nhìn trước mắt người yêu, nói ra: "Thật sao? Vậy người nào đó thế nào trước thoải mái hướng ta kêu khóc cầu xin tha thứ đâu?" Hỏi lại xong, Daniel cúi người khẽ cắn Thánh Hựu tai xương, cũng thuận theo lỗ tai hình dáng không ngừng liếm láp mút thỏa thích đến vành tai.

Làm cho Thánh Hựu một trận cảm giác tê dại, thân thể càng thêm mềm nát khuynh hướng Daniel, Thánh Hựu nhẹ nói: "Ngươi. . Thật. . Rất tiện. . Dùng chiêu này. . . ." Cái này nhưng người thân thể, sớm đã bán cho Daniel.

Daniel cười xấu xa nói: "Tại trên người ta tìm kích thích, ngươi còn non lắm, phía ngoài khoái cảm tùy ngươi chơi, nhưng đến ta cái này, ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn hướng ta cầu ái." Nói xong, không đợi Thánh Hựu đáp lời, đã xem hắn ôm ngang lên, đi hướng mặt khác một tầng phòng tổng thống.

Cái này quán cơm phòng tổng thống vì một tầng một gian, Daniel đến gian này, trang hoàng áp dụng anh thức gió làm cơ sở, phối hợp anh thức cổ điển gia câu, chỉnh thể không gian giống như Hoàng gia tôn quý cùng khí phái, phối hợp 180 độ vờn quanh cửa sổ sát đất, pha lê vì mặt trái kính, lại lấy rèm cừa tiến hành tân trang, hiện ra nửa mở thả thức, mà bên ngoài vẫn như cũ có hồ bơi lộ thiên.

Daniel đem Thánh Hựu ôm ngang vào nhà bên trong, quen thuộc mở ra cửa sổ sát đất, đi đi ra bên ngoài bể bơi.

Đột nhiên, ba một tiếng vang thật lớn, chỉ thấy nguyên bản tại Khương Daniel trong ngực Thánh Hựu, đã bị ném vào trong bể bơi, tiếp theo Daniel cởi xuống âu phục bên ngoài bao, kéo lên áo sơ mi trắng tay áo, tại Thánh Hựu phàn nàn trước, theo nhảy vào trong bể bơi, đem Thánh Hựu ôm lấy.

Thánh Hựu bị kéo lúc, rất nện Daniel lồng ngực, hơi giận nói: "Ngươi có bệnh a?" Cũng tự giác đem hai chân cuốn lấy Daniel eo, hai tay bóp lấy Daniel bả vai, trừng hắn.

Daniel cất tiếng cười to, nói: "Còn thích không?" Không để ý tới Thánh Hựu, hỏi lại hắn.

Thánh Hựu buông ra một tay, nắn lấy Daniel gương mặt, nói: "Thích cái rắm! ! Ngươi bị ta đâu đâu nhìn?"

Daniel chỉ cố vấn lấy cười, hỏi lần nữa: "Ta hỏi không phải cái này, ta hỏi chính là. . Ta như vậy ngươi còn thích không?" Cái này bể bơi mực nước không cao, hai người đứng lên cũng chỉ đến bên hông vị trí. May mà Daniel trực tiếp vuốt ve Thánh Hựu đứng lên.

Thánh Hựu ánh mắt thật sâu bị Daniel hấp dẫn, nhìn kia áo sơ mi trắng hạ đồng thể, cường tráng rắn chắc còn có tám khối cơ, mặc dù không hiếm thấy qua cái này thân thể của nam nhân, nhưng, ướt đẫm hạ áo sơmi càng hiển lộ rõ ràng ra cấm dục hệ gợi cảm cùng mê người huyễn nghĩ. . .

Daniel yên lặng nhìn Thánh Hựu, quan sát kia nhỏ xíu biểu lộ cùng nhếch lên khóe miệng, hắn lại dụ hoặc thành công, khóe miệng không tự giác theo giương lên.

Daniel lên tiếng nói: "Còn thích không? Phải chăng có thể thỏa mãn ngươi thị giác dục vọng?"

Thánh Hựu cùng Daniel tương vọng, trong mắt tràn đầy là chinh phục dục vọng, thỏa mãn để người muốn hôn hắn, nói: "Thích, hài lòng, cho nên mời ngươi để ta hưởng thụ không chỉ có thị giác bên trên thỏa mãn." Nói xong, Thánh Hựu môi đã dán đi lên, triển khai tranh đấu hành động.

Đem môi kề sát đối phương, ai cũng không ai nhường ai quấn quanh lấy lẫn nhau môi lưỡi, thỉnh thoảng phát ra đầm nước âm thanh, tại cái này yên tĩnh trong bể bơi, chỉ có hai người thân lẫn nhau quấn giao.

Daniel to bằng cánh tay bạo giật ra Thánh Hựu màu lam nhạt áo sơmi, trắng nõn trên lồng ngực, trần trụi ra phấn nộn hai điểm, tại giác quan kích thích hạ, dần dần gắng gượng. Thánh Hựu không khỏi lạnh hít vào một hơi, cũng không phải là bởi vì lạnh mà hút không khí, mà là hắn phát hiện, Daniel ánh mắt mang theo xâm lược tính nhìn xuống hắn thân.

Thánh Hựu lộ ra ngọt ngào cười, nhẹ nhàng hôn tại Daniel trên môi, nói: "Hôm nay như thế cuồng dã? Nơi nào chọc tới ngươi rồi?" Thánh Hựu một tay bốc lên Daniel cái cằm, để hắn ánh mắt từ thân thể của hắn bên trên dời cùng mình đối mặt.

Daniel tại dưới nước hai tay, rất bóp Thánh Hựu mông, nhưng bởi vì trong nước, Thánh Hựu cảm giác không phải rất nặng, lại ngoài ý muốn dễ chịu.

Daniel: "Mình giải khai dây lưng." Daniel hai tay dùng sức nâng lên Thánh Hựu hạ thân, vừa vặn nổi lên mặt nước, thuận tiện Thánh Hựu giải khai.

Thánh Hựu nhìn mặt không biểu tình bá đạo người, song lỏng tay ra người kia cái cổ, hướng xuống thể phương hướng giải khai.

Đợi giải khai sau, Thánh Hựu nhíu mày lại, hỏi thăm Daniel: "Quần áo đều ẩm ướt, lên bờ cởi xuống a?"

Daniel: "Không cần, chân ngươi vòng tốt eo của ta." Daniel đem Thánh Hựu hai tay lần nữa kéo về đến cổ của mình ôm lấy, tiếp theo mình song lỏng tay ra Thánh Hựu mông, dùng sức đem hai đầu kề sát quần hướng xuống kéo đến đùi kẹp lại, một tay dời đi trước người, đem Thánh Hựu đệ đệ móc ra, nắm chặt co rúm.

Thánh Hựu trừng to mắt, không thể tin được nam nhân này cuồng dã, cùng bình thường ôn nhu hoàn toàn khác biệt, nhưng lại để Thánh Hựu hưng phấn chờ mong, nói: "Hôm nay bị kích thích đến rồi?" Thánh Hựu trấn an tính liếm liếm Daniel môi, lại nói: "Le lưỡi ra." Daniel nghe lời lè lưỡi, Thánh Hựu không nói hai lời tới quấn quanh, đưa vào người kia trong miệng.

Hai người môi lưỡi hút nhau kề nhau, hai tay lại không để đó không dùng hạ, lẫn nhau trêu chọc đối phương.

Thánh Hựu hai tay xoa lên Daniel phủ tinh tế cái áo sơ mi trắng bên trên, nhìn kỹ đem sẽ phát hiện, Thánh Hựu ngăn cách lấy vải áo tại xoa bóp lồng ngực.

Daniel tay trái co rúm lấy Thánh Hựu tiền thân, tay phải thăm dò vào sau thả cửa huyệt bên ngoài, nghiền ép xoa bóp.

Thánh Hựu không tự chủ rên rỉ, bởi vì quá dễ chịu, nhất là nam nhân này bá đạo cường thế khi dễ mình, để hắn phi thường yêu thích, nhưng lại yêu thương vô cùng mình, không nỡ để cho mình thụ thương, thật sự là đáng yêu nam nhân.

Daniel buông ra môi lưỡi, nhìn trước mắt đã sớm bị thân sưng môi đỏ, có chút xin lỗi liếm liếm sưng đỏ địa phương, lại trêu đến Thánh Hựu bên cạnh thở dốc bên cạnh cười, nói: "Ha ha. . Đừng. . . Đừng giống con. . . Chó!"

Daniel nhướn mày, nói cho hắn: "Coi như chó, cũng là ngươi một người chó!" Nói xong, trực tiếp đem hai ngón tay của mình đưa vào dưới đáy nam nhân sau huyệt bên trong, một lần hai ngón tay hầu hạ.

Thánh Hựu nhịn không được kêu to: "A a ---- " không nghĩ tới Daniel vậy mà thô bạo tại dưới nước tiến vào hắn sau huyệt, Thánh Hựu bởi vì lo lắng nước sẽ rót nhập thể nội, dẫn đến hắn căn bản là không có cách buông lỏng.

Thể nội bị Daniel ngón tay một xâm nhập, bể bơi nước cũng theo đó tiến vào, đến là cảm thụ không đau đớn, chỉ có một trận rét lạnh, làm cho Thánh Hựu kẹp càng chặt hơn, tính cả tại Daniel trên lồng ngực tay, đều không có ý thức dừng lại, để cho mình dựa.

Daniel nghe lấy dưới thân tiếng thở dốc càng ngày càng nặng, cười xấu xa nói: "Thích ứng rồi? Vậy liền lại đến hai ngón tay." Mới nói xong, không cho Thánh Hựu cơ hội phản bác, cưỡng chế tính tại thăm dò vào hai ngón tay, đương nhiên không thể nào là ngón út tiến vào, Daniel ý xấu đem tiền thân tay chuyển qua hậu phương, tay trái tay phải mở công.

Thánh Hựu sao có thể tiếp nhận loại kích thích này, lập tức càng không ngừng hô: "Ừm a. . Lão công. . Ha. . . Hảo lão công. . . Ô. . ." Hai cặp keo kiệt nắm lấy Daniel áo sơ mi trắng, thừa nhận Daniel bốn ngón tay tại thể nội phá gãi vò đâm, còn cộng thêm ngón tay cái tại cửa huyệt nén vuốt lên kia nếp gấp.

Daniel cảm nhận được Thánh Hựu dần dần vô lực chân, nói: "Tay câu ở cổ của ta, chân vòng tốt." Hắn lương tâm dừng lại người kia phía sau công việc, cho hắn điều chỉnh vị trí nghỉ ngơi.

Đợi Thánh Hựu hơi hồi phục về sau, nói: "Hôm nay rất không giống ngươi ờ, bình thường đều là ta nói ngươi mới nguyện ý làm, hôm nay thật bị kích thích rồi?" Thánh Hựu đem tay chân một lần nữa ôm lấy Daniel, giống con gấu koala.

Daniel gặp hắn có sức lực tuân hỏi mình vấn đề, liền lại bắt đầu không có chút nào dự cảnh co rúm hậu phương ngón tay.

Thánh Hựu thoải mái dâm khiếu:" ân. . Lão công. . . A a. . Đừng như vậy móc. . . ." Mặc dù ngoài miệng muốn Daniel không muốn như vậy tại thể nội làm, nhưng Thánh Hựu thật cảm thấy rất thoải mái, cùng đụng vào tuyến tiền liệt cảm giác không giống, nhưng tương tự hắn đều rất thích.

Daniel gặp hắn bắt đầu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, liền lại thêm tiến hai ngón tay, ở trong cơ thể hắn thiếp lấy thành ruột không ngừng co rúm cũng phá gãi vách trong, cũng nói: "Lục chỉ, nhìn ngươi kia tiểu tao huyệt, ăn thật nhiều." Cũng thêm nặng tay chỉ tốc độ cùng trọng lực, bởi vì ở trong nước, rút ra đút vào tự nhiên biến đến vô cùng nhẹ nhõm.

Thánh Hựu nghe lấy Daniel, mặt bắt đầu phiếm hồng, ngoài ý muốn có chút ngượng ngùng, bởi vì cái này cũng là lần đầu tiên dạng này bị người yêu của hắn đơn giản thô bạo đối đãi, nhưng hắn, thật rất yêu bộ dáng này hắn.

Thánh Hựu không cam lòng yếu thế, rên rỉ lấy:" a. . . Đó cũng là. . Ngô a. . . Lão công tay. . Ân. . ." Nói xong, dùng sức kẹp chặt mình mông, ngăn tha nam nhân kia tại thể nội rút ra đút vào tốc độ.

Daniel tự nhiên cảm nhận được ý đồ của hắn, dứt khoát quyết nhiên đem hai tay ra bên ngoài co lại, rộng mở cửa huyệt một cách tự nhiên bị cưỡng ép tưới, lấp đầy.

Thánh Hựu lạnh đến run rẩy, rên rỉ trở nên có chút cứng đờ, nói: "Chết nam nhân ! Xú nam nhân ! Tiện nam người ! " bị ép thanh tỉnh Thánh Hựu, buông ra vòng tại Daniel trên người hai tay hai chân, đi hướng trên bờ.

Ngay tại Thánh Hựu chống lên thân một chân quỳ lên bờ lúc, Daniel từ hậu phương lần nữa nhắm ngay cửa huyệt, ba ngón vừa vào, rước lấy là Thánh Hựu sảng khoái tiếng thét chói tai, cái chân còn lại thì còn trong nước, tiền thân kề sát lấy bể bơi từ gạch.

Daniel một cái tay khác nhanh chóng ôm lung lay sắp đổ thân, phòng ngừa mặt trực tiếp đích thân lên sàn nhà.

Thánh Hựu: "Ừm. . A. . . Ngươi. . . Buông tay. ." Đối với vừa trong nước bị đùa bỡn bộ dáng, Thánh Hựu có chút tức giận, nhưng thân thể lại phi thường chân thực thích loại kết quả này.

Daniel: "Ta nói, ngươi có bản lĩnh chọc giận ta, liền phải tiếp nhận ta phẫn nộ." Vừa nói vừa tăng tốc sau huyệt co rúm, lần nữa lên tiếng nói:" hai tay chống tốt, đừng để mặt phế, nghệ nhân dựa vào mặt ăn cơm." Tiếp theo cười xấu xa rút về một cái khác, đem cái tay kia dựa theo vừa mới phương thức, lần nữa đưa về Thánh Hựu thể nội.

Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được chen vào lục chỉ, không ngừng co rúm phá gãi, lại cùng ở trong nước kích thích cảm giác khác biệt, hiện tại nhiều cảm giác nóng rực, cũng đem thể nội nước, giống dòng suối nhỏ chảy ra ngoài ra, có điểm giống tại. . . . .

Ý nghĩ này để Thánh Hựu rất xấu hổ, thân thể lại càng thêm mẫn cảm.

Thánh Hựu bị cắm có chút chịu không nổi, kêu lên:" lão công. . . Ân. . . Ta sai. . A a. . . Ta biết. . . A a. . . Sai. . ." Thánh Hựu hai tay muốn bắt gấp chút cái gì, lại thế nào cũng bắt không được; hai chân ngón chân cũng bởi vì lân cận khoái cảm, song song quăn xoắn.

Lại tại cao trào trước một khắc, Daniel lần nữa thu tay lại, nhưng Thánh Hựu sớm đã vô lực chèo chống mình, song nhẹ buông tay, Daniel tự nhiên ôm lấy hắn, để chân hắn gần sát chính mình.

Daniel: "Biết sai rồi?" Nhìn ánh mắt tan rã người, hỏi thăm. Nhưng đổi lấy là hắn hừ lạnh.

Daniel: "Nhìn tới vẫn là muốn giáo huấn một chút mới là." Vừa nói vừa kháng lên trên người người, đi hướng trên bờ, đi vào trong nhà.

Daniel đem Thánh Hựu thả ở phòng khách trên bàn nằm sấp, một mình đi trở về trong phòng ngủ, cầm lấy sớm đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng hương hoa bôi trơn dịch. Trở về sau, lại dùng man lực giật xuống kề sát da thịt quần Tây cùng đồ lót, thân trên rộng mở áo sơ mi trắng bị kéo xuống, trần trụi ra trắng noãn vai. Hiện ra thân trên nửa che, hạ thân lại không che đậy, lộ ra dâm đãng.

Thánh Hựu hồi phục chút thể lực sau, ngồi dậy, quay người nhìn áo lấy hoàn hảo vô khuyết Daniel, chính là đưa tay kéo ra quần Tây khóa kéo, từ giữa móc ra hắn ngang nhiên, một tay trên dưới co rúm.

Há miệng chính là một ngậm, làm lấy thâm nhập thiển xuất miệng lưỡi vận động, lại không thể hoàn toàn xâm nhập đến gốc rễ, chỉ có thể dùng tay thay thế, hai mắt lại gấp chằm chằm kia khuôn mặt nam nhân, tận khả năng làm hắn vui lòng, lấy giảm bớt chờ chút muốn bị trừng phạt hậu quả. Nhưng, nam nhân này lại không có một ti xúc động cho.

Daniel ở cùng với hắn như thế lâu, thế nào sẽ không hiểu rõ hắn đâu, cho nên không nhìn hắn, ban đêm liền có thể hết sức chơi hắn. Dan dùng tay chụp ở Thánh Hựu cái cằm, để hắn đem cự vật bên trong rời khỏi, lần nữa xoay chuyển hắn thân, nâng lên mông, nhìn cửa hang vẫn như cũ rộng mở, cầm lấy một bên bôi trơn dịch, đi đến khuynh đảo, có thể nghe được nhàn nhạt hương hoa vị, Thánh Hựu ngâm khẽ.

Dan cũng đổ một chút tại đệ đệ của mình bên trên, cũng co rúm một hồi, nói: "Đến." Thánh Hựu nghe được, khẽ gật đầu, cảm thụ chống đỡ tại hắn cửa huyệt vật cứng, ưỡn một cái, ngay ngắn thẳng tới chỗ sâu.

Thánh Hựu khoa trương một tiếng, Daniel cự vật, so kia sáu ngón tay càng thô cứng hơn, đỉnh hắn thật không thoải mái.

Daniel ở đâu bất động, đợi Thánh Hựu thích ứng nó.

Chờ Thánh Hựu lần nữa ngâm khẽ sau, Daniel chậm rãi co rúm hạ thân, bắt đầu hướng bên trong dùng sức đụng, chống ra hắn vách trong, cùng vật cứng dính sát hợp ma sát.

Thánh Hựu thoải mái mà nói:" ân a. . . A a. . . Dễ chịu. . . . Thật thoải mái. . ." Daniel nhìn Thánh Hựu ánh mắt dần dần nhu hòa.

Hướng bên trong đỉnh đồng thời, hai tay tuyệt không dừng lại, Dan giải khai trên người mình cà vạt, kéo nằm sấp Thánh Hựu, để hắn cõng dựa vào chính mình lồng ngực, Thánh Hựu bị đâm đến ý loạn tình mê, lên tiếng hỏi thăm:" . . . Ân. . ?" Yêu nhu mềm nhu thanh âm tại Daniel vang lên bên tai.

Daniel:" không có việc gì . . . chờ một chút để ngươi dễ chịu." Nói xong, thì đem cà vạt tại hắn tiền thân gắng gượng bên trên trói chặt đánh lên nơ con bướm, lại nói: "Tay không cho phép dây vào." Một tay đem Thánh Hựu mặt chuyển hướng mình, cúi đầu hôn.

Thánh Hựu cảm thụ phía sau nhẹ nhàng di chuyển chậm, ngơ ngác nhìn hắn nam nhân cho hắn buộc nơ con bướm, nhẹ nói:" ô. . . Ngươi hôm nay. . . Tốt xấu. . ." Hốc mắt phiếm hồng, biết tiếp xuống Daniel khẳng định không buông tha mình.

Daniel nhìn cái này một làm đến yêu, liền không lo được lý trí người, giờ phút này còn muốn cầu xin tha thứ.

Daniel lần nữa trên đỉnh, lần này khác biệt vừa mới trừu sáp, mà là tại chỗ sâu nhẹ đỉnh ma sát một điểm.

Dưới thân thân thể người run rẩy lấy thét lên:" a a a ---- lão công ---- " Thánh Hựu cao vút âm điệu, bán hắn nhanh không được, không tự chủ lắc lấy đầu, muốn cầu tha, nhưng hắn nam nhân lại quyết tâm giống như gắt gao bóp lấy kia điểm lồi, va chạm ma sát nén.

Lần nữa tại hắn muốn cao triều trước, không có chút nào quyến luyến rút ra, để kia tình dục chậm rãi biến mất sau, lập lại lần nữa phương thức giống nhau, ngay cả làm đến mấy lần, đổi mấy loại tư thế, chính là không để Thánh Hựu đạt tới cao trào.

Tại hồi 5 bị đùa bỡn lúc, Thánh Hựu điên cuồng lắc lấy đầu, nói:" ân a. . . Lão công. . A a. . . Không được. . . Ta nghĩ bắn. . . A ô. . ." Cầu lấy Daniel để hắn cao trào, để hắn bắn.

Thánh Hựu giờ phút này trèo lấy Daniel, hai chân bị Daniel nhấc đến trên vai của hắn, song tay thật chặt nhốt chặt cổ của hắn, tại cổ chỗ, không ngừng hô:" A ha. . . Cầu ngươi. . . Hảo lão công. . . Ân a. . ." Kêu khóc lấy.

Daniel giữ lấy mông, nhìn thấy bởi vì tình dục không thỏa mãn mà bị bức ép ra nước mắt người, biết mình giáo huấn đủ rồi, với lòng không đành thấp giọng hỏi thăm:" lần sau còn như vậy sao? " bên cạnh hỏi bên cạnh khào chỗ sâu tuyến tiền liệt.

Thánh Hựu cao âm tiếp tục kéo lên, đứt quãng hồi phúc:" không. . Không được. . . Ân a. . . Không muốn. . . Sẽ xấu. . . Hư mất. . . Muốn xấu. . . Ân. . ."

Daniel thu được muốn đáp án sau, đem vật cứng dừng ở tuyến tiền liệt trước, dùng ngang nhiên phía trước nảy sinh ác độc ma sát nén.

Thánh Hựu:" ô. . A. . . Trướng. . . Lão công. . . Phía trước tốt trướng. . . A a. . ." Thánh Hựu không thi lực điểm một mực bày lấy eo, muốn nếm thử để phía trước cũng có thể dễ chịu chút, phía trước càng không ngừng tại Daniel trên phần bụng ma sát, lại không có thể được đến thỏa mãn.

Daniel nhìn Thánh Hựu không chiếm được thống khổ, mềm lòng đem Thánh Hựu tiền thân buông ra, kia đã trướng thành màu đỏ tím đệ đệ bên trên nơ con bướm, trong khoảnh khắc đó, Daniel dùng sức ưỡn một cái, chăm chú nén tại kia điểm mẫn cảm bên trên.

Thánh Hựu một tiếng cao vút run âm, hô lên:" ân a a a ---- " tích lũy tình dục, trong khoảnh khắc đó đạt tới điểm tới hạn, run rẩy thân thể, nương theo lấy run rẩy, sảng đến Thánh Hựu giác quan toàn bao phủ tại dậy sóng khoái cảm bên trong, tiền thân thì mãnh liệt bắn ra tích lũy đã lâu chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch.

Daniel nhìn hắn đang hưởng thụ cái này cao trào, rất nhỏ đem trên thân có chút nửa càn áo sơ mi trắng cởi, cũng khiêng xuống hắn trên vai hai chân, dùng cánh tay ôm lấy đầu gối ổ , chờ đợi trên người bộ dáng, tỉnh táo lại.

Không bao lâu, Thánh Hựu cọ xát Daniel cổ, làm nũng nói: " tha thứ ta rồi? " Thánh Hựu cọ xong, ngẩng đầu thân liếm lấy Daniel hầu kết, càng thân càng lên cao, cuối cùng thân đến Daniel cái trán, phảng phất đang vì mình cầu tình.

Hai người bốn mắt tương đối, Daniel nói: "Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn vô tình cự tuyệt, thở dài, quả nhiên, đơn thuần trung khuyển trường kỳ bị khi phụ qua sau, cũng là có xấu bụng ngày đó! Sách, trên mạng đều là gạt người!

Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt soái khí nam nhân, nói: "Kia làm sao đây? Ta không cẩn thận ngồi vào lão đầu kia trên đùi còn bị hắn sờ mấy cái, ta cũng rất ủy khuất a!" Giả vờ giả vịt giả bộ đáng thương, muốn gây nên hắn lòng thương hại, để cho người này có thể buông tha mình hơn nửa đêm giấc ngủ thời gian.

Daniel: "Ừm hừ, cho nên ta ngay tại thanh tẩy!" Vì không tiếp tục để Thánh Hựu nói chuyện, Daniel hôn lên môi của hắn, hạ thể chậm chạp động lên.

Thánh Hựu: " ngô. . . Ân. . . " mềm nhu rên rỉ, nương theo lấy khoang miệng trơn bóng âm thanh cùng hạ thể đập âm thanh, vang vọng toàn bộ phòng, dâm đãng đến cực điểm.

Theo lấy vừa mới bắn ra, Thánh Hựu tự nhiên dễ chịu nhiều, nhân tiện nói: " ha. . Lão công. . Ta muốn đi trên giường. . . Eo sắp không chịu được nữa. . " chỉ cần Thánh Hựu ăn nói khép nép, hắn nam nhân liền sẽ tỉ mỉ che chở hắn.

Quả nhiên, nam nhân vuốt ve hắn hướng trên giường đi đến, còn quan tâm cầm lấy gối đầu đệm ở eo của hắn hạ, cũng hôn hôn nửa người trên của hắn.

Thánh Hựu vui vẻ bên cạnh rên rỉ bên cạnh cười, gây nên Daniel hiếu kì, liền hỏi: " thế nào rồi? " bởi vì là mặt đối mặt ân ái, Daniel một cái chậm rãi xâm nhập, nghiêng hạ thân liếm liếm trước ngực phấn nộn, hỏi thăm.

Thánh Hựu sờ mó liếm lấy hắn núm vú nam nhân, nói: " ngươi quá tốt, sẽ để cho ta bỏ không được rời đi ngươi."

Daniel dừng lại, cứng ngắc thân, nhìn về phía Thánh Hựu, nói: " thế nào nói chuyện này?" Ôm lấy nguyên bản ngửa ra người, ngồi dậy, lại không động.

Một cái tọa kỵ thức, cùng trước đó chiều sâu khác biệt, để Thánh Hựu không tự giác nhíu mày, nhưng lại nghĩ chăm chú dùng xuống thể vây quanh đối phương.

Thánh Hựu: " chúng ta K đại tập đoàn tổng giám đốc, giá trị bản thân hơn trăm triệu, từ nhỏ đã có cái thương nghiệp thông gia vị hôn thê, mấy năm này lại tại làm nam nhân." Thánh Hựu ngồi quỳ chân tại Daniel trên thân, hai mắt nhìn chòng chọc cái này khiến hắn Thẩm luân nam nhân.

Daniel ánh mắt đột nhiên trở nên ngoan lệ, nói: "Ngươi điều tra ta? Nghĩ uy hiếp ta? " hạ thể cũng không buông tha đi lên đỉnh làm, đỉnh làm Thánh Hựu thét lên liên tục.

Thánh Hựu cầm chặt lấy Daniel cõng, tiếp nhận phẫn nộ của hắn, nói: " A ha. . Ta. . Ân. . Không chỉ điều tra ngươi. . Ha. . Chậm một chút. . . Ta còn muốn. . . Ngô. . . Chậm một chút. . . Lão công. ." Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được hạ thể có chút tê liệt cảm giác, hắn có chút chịu không nổi.

Daniel chế trụ eo của hắn, nảy sinh ác độc lại thêm một cái tốc độ, giống máy đóng cọc va chạm, chỉ là không có kết cấu gì bay thẳng.

Thánh Hựu bị làm có chút khó chịu, sớm đã không có sảng khoái cảm giác, còn lại chính là đau cùng tê dại chua cảm giác, một trận mũi chua, lại không ngăn cản Daniel, thở dốc ở giữa nức nở nói: " ô. . Lão công. . Đau. . . Đau quá. . ." Thánh Hựu hai tay nâng lên Daniel mặt, để hắn nhìn mình, nói cho hắn.

Daniel giống như là bị gọi về ý thức dừng lại, cùng Thánh Hựu vừa ý, tự trách nói: " thật có lỗi." Nói xong liền đem mình còn tại nóng lên côn thịt rút ra cũng rời đi.

Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía người kia tiến đến phòng tắm, cũng theo xuống giường tiến phòng tắm, liền gặp nam nhân kia đang dùng nước lạnh tắm vòi sen, nhưng hạ thân cự vật vẫn đứng thẳng lấy.

Thánh Hựu đi qua, cường thế tham gia hắn cùng vòi hoa sen ở giữa, tay trái phủ tại Daniel trên lồng ngực, phải tay cầm Daniel vật cứng, nâng lên chân phải ôm lấy Daniel bờ mông, để cho đệ đệ của hắn tiến vào trong cơ thể của mình.

Daniel không dám động để hắn tự hành tiến vào, Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn, nói: " cũng còn không có bắn, liền không làm rồi?" Hai tay ôm eo của hắn.

Daniel gấp nhíu mày, có chút không vui nói: "Ta hiện tại không muốn làm." Nói xong sau, muốn là muốn rời khỏi, lại bị Thánh Hựu kẹp chặt.

Thánh Hựu bất mãn ôm lấy, nói: "Khả năng này là chúng ta cuối cùng nhất một lần làm, ngươi xác định ngươi muốn rời khỏi?" Thánh Hựu nhìn chòng chọc hắn dung nhan, nội tâm càng nhiều không bỏ.

Daniel lập tức mất lý trí, cả giận nói: " ý gì? Ta có cho phép ngươi rời đi sao?" Thánh Hựu nhìn nét mặt của hắn từng chút từng chút đang thay đổi, cầm chặt lấy cánh tay của hắn.

Thánh Hựu: " ngươi bình tĩnh một chút. . Nghe ta nói. . . " hắn tỉnh táo để Daniel chậm rãi buông xuống cầm chặt cánh tay, cũng cong lên đầu gối của hắn ổ, ép ở trên vách tường, hạ thể bắt đầu đong đưa.

Thánh Hựu thở dốc: "Ừm. . A. . . Thật thoải mái. . . Thích nhất lão công. . ." Cúi người đích thân lên Daniel môi, giống như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, đưa tay chụp chụp Daniel mông, ra hiệu để hắn nói chuyện, liền thở một ngụm nói tiếp: " ngươi biết. . . Ta lần thứ nhất cho ngươi. . . Bởi vì ta biết ta ở bên ngoài thế nào điên. . . Ngươi hay là sẽ ở bên cạnh ta. . . " Thánh Hựu bưng lấy Daniel mặt, thâm tình chậm rãi tương vọng.

Thánh Hựu thở dài, nói: "Thế nhưng là ta không nghĩ hủy ngươi, khi ta biết ngươi là K là tập đoàn tổng giám đốc lúc, ta sợ hãi, chúng ta là khác biệt thế giới người, nhưng ta cam tâm tình nguyện cho ngươi. . . Nhưng ta phát hiện. . . Ta cấp không nổi ngươi bất kỳ vật gì. . . Thân thể này. . . Lại không lâu nữa ngươi cũng sẽ chơi chán. . . " Thánh Hựu hốc mắt phiếm hồng, lại mỉm cười lấy

Thánh Hựu: " ngươi đáng giá tốt hơn. . . Thật. . . Vị hôn thê của ngươi. . . Rất xinh đẹp. . . Các ngươi tương lai sẽ kết hôn. . Sẽ sinh hoạt chung một chỗ. . . Sẽ có hài tử. . . Ngẫm lại đều thay ngươi cảm thấy hạnh phúc." Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trái tim thật đau, đau quá, đau quá. . .

Thánh Hựu nhẫn nhịn nước mắt, nức nở nói: " thật xin lỗi. . . Là ta vượt biên giới. . . Ta nghĩ thừa dịp ta còn có thể thời điểm. . Cho ngươi một cái mỹ hảo hồi ức. . . Hợp đồng phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp còn cho ngươi. . . Chỉ hi vọng tổng giám đốc cho ta chút thời gian. . . " nhớ tới lúc trước ký tên hợp đồng, hắn chẳng qua là giường của hắn bạn mà thôi, cũng không ngừng hướng xuống Thẩm luân, nước mắt không tự chủ chảy xuống.

Daniel nghe xong, lập tức cảm thấy buồn cười, nhìn hắn khổ sở nước mắt, trong lòng cuối cùng lý giải kia phẫn nộ nguyên nhân, nguyên lai mình đã sớm bị hắn tù binh, hắn không khí hắn điều tra mình, ngược lại càng khí hắn rời đi chính mình.

Daniel đem thủy quan rơi, hạ thể kết nối lấy lần nữa ôm trở về trên giường, rõ ràng dục vọng vẫn còn, thế nhưng là hắn lại không có chút nào gấp, thế là liền nói: " ngươi nghĩ quá nhiều, đời này, ngươi, cũng không thể rời đi ta." Vừa nói vừa chậm rãi rung động hạ thể.

Thánh Hựu mang theo nước mắt khàn khàn ngâm khẽ: "Ô. . . Ân. . . Ngươi không sợ sao?" Nghe được cái này trả lời khẳng định, trong lòng tảng đá lớn cuối cùng buông xuống, đổi lấy lại là lo lắng.

Daniel: "Nghe kỹ, ta yêu ngươi, đời này chỉ cần một mình ngươi, ngươi ký kia phần hiệp ước dưới đáy là kết hôn đăng ký." Daniel xóa đi hắn nước mắt trên mặt, cũng hôn một chút mắt của hắn đuôi.

Thánh Hựu hốc mắt lần nữa phiếm hồng, nước mắt đảo quanh, nói: "Ngươi. . Ngươi thế nào có thể dạng này. . . " Thánh Hựu bị chuyện vui này, làm cho tâm tình lúc lên lúc xuống, nhưng tóm lại là vui vẻ

Daniel: "Ta sợ ngươi không nguyện ý, chỉ có thể làm như vậy." Daniel lúc này đem dây chuyền lấy ra, cũng đem Thánh Hựu ôm, ngồi trên người mình, biểu hiện ra cùng hắn nhìn, nói: "Đây là vì ngươi chuẩn bị nhiều năm chiếc nhẫn ngươi nguyện ý sao?" Chỉ thấy dây chuyền bên trên chuyền lên hai viên đối giới, phía trên khắc lên hai người danh tự viết tắt.

Thánh Hựu kích động rơi lệ, nói không ra lời, lại vẫn gật đầu. Daniel mở ra sau, hai người lẫn nhau trao đổi đối giới, đem đối phương ngón giữa buộc chặt, Daniel hôn một cái hắn.

Càng hôn, hai người tình dục càng cao, càng là cực nóng.

Thánh Hựu ngậm lấy nước mắt, quyến rũ động lòng người: "Lão công, ta yêu ngươi, cầu ngươi tối nay làm rất tốt ta, đền bù ta tuần trăng mật." Được tiện nghi còn bán tao.

Daniel mỉm cười: " tốt."


	224. Chapter 224

[ Dan Ung / Dan ung ] yêu đương bắt chước mười lăm đề (thượng)[ hiện thực hướng / đoản văn ]

Mọi người có lẽ còn nhớ rõ < ba mươi lăm từ > bên trong Parody mô phỏng sao

Bản này là Dan chó con yêu đương List bên trong cố sự kkk

Trước viết trước bảy đề 🤓

Nửa đêm ngọt bánh tinh nhân chạng vạng tối gửi công văn

Kinh hỉ hay không ý không ngoài ý muốn

#OOC

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Ⅰ bơ chi hôn

"Một chén ly lớn Mocha, Double bơ, một chén nước dưa hấu, thiếu băng, tạ ơn!" Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo khẩu trang cũng vẫn như cũ là sáng tỏ thanh tuyến, lưu loát chọn món.

Daniel xa xa ngồi tại cạnh góc tường trên chỗ ngồi, nơi này là toàn bộ quán cà phê nhất không làm người khác chú ý địa phương.

Địa điểm

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lệ cũ chọn món, thỏ răng cũng không nhịn được tại khẩu trang hạ lặng lẽ kít ra, hết thảy đều cùng mình dự đoán giống nhau như đúc.

Đạo cụ

Ấn mở điện thoại bản ghi nhớ đầu thứ nhất ——

Đề thứ nhất: Bơ chi hôn.

Hắc hắc, vạn sự sẵn sàng, chỉ thiếu một hôn.

Tại khẩu trang người kế tiếp cười ngây ngô đến xương gò má thăng thiên.

Xa xa nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bưng đĩa đi tới, bĩu ừng ực ừng ực cô! Bản lòng son bên trong thắng lợi trống nhỏ gõ lên đến!

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong khẽ hát mà tọa hạ, khó được hẹn hò, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi có chút tiểu tước vọt.

Dùng ống hút hút một miệng lớn đồ uống: "A bơ thật tuyệt!"

... ...

... . . .

...

"Làm sao vậy, không uống sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt đột nhiên còng hạ cõng người, cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Quấy quấy trong chén bơ, lại dùng sức hít một hơi.

"... Ca ngươi dùng ống hút bú sữa dầu sao..." Dan thoát lực.

"Ừm, bên ngoài muốn ưu nhã." Một mặt đứng đắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ta không muốn nói với ngươi yêu đương."

Ủy khuất phải nước mắt đều muốn ra, dứt khoát dúi đầu vào trong khuỷu tay, không nghĩ lại nhìn đối diện người một chút.

" "

Ⅱ dắt tay

Lần thứ nhất dắt tay là tại Get Ugly biểu diễn sau chờ xếp hạng lúc.

Chẳng biết tại sao, lúc ấy khẩn trương đến nói không ra lời, mình tay liền một cách tự nhiên vươn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng bàn tay hướng lên bày ra.

"Van cầu ngươi, nắm ở của ta tay đi, van cầu ngươi." Trong lòng dạng này cầu nguyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy sững sờ một giây, phảng phất nghe thấy cầu nguyện, lập tức liền nắm tay che đi qua, cầm thật chặt.

Quả nhiên, hai người đều khẩn trương đầy tay là mồ hôi đâu.

Một người sính cường quá mệt mỏi, về sau ta cũng có thể một mực dạng này nắm chặt tay của ngươi à.

"Không được, không cho ngươi dắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy mùa hè dắt tay quá nóng quá dính làm lý do, hất ra Daniel vụng trộm kéo tay nhỏ.

Ⅲ trao đổi tình lữ tín vật

Đám fan hâm mộ con mắt quá nhọn, không thể biểu hiện được quá rõ ràng, cho nên tình lữ dây chuyền, vòng tay, chiếc nhẫn, vòng tay cái gì đều không thể.

"Khương Daniel cái này mẹ hắn không phải ngươi trộm mặc quần của ta lý do!" Ung Thánh Hựu chòm Xử Nữ bạo tạc gầm thét.

Sau đó yên lặng đem vừa xoát đến Daniel trước đó vài ngày đi làm đường thấu đồ điểm bảo tồn.

Ⅳ chôn cổ

Nếu như muốn hỏi Daniel gần nhất thích nhất địa phương, hắn nhất định sẽ trước cười hắc hắc một tiếng, lại đáp: "Thánh Hựu ca cổ."

Rất ưa thích hắn, lúc nào đều nghĩ dán hắn.

Hiện tại là nghệ nhân thân phận, mỗi ngày đều có vô số ánh mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm, không thể tùy thời ôm một cái hắn, cũng không thể đùa ác hôn hôn hắn.

Mỗi ngày buông lỏng nhất thời điểm, chính là chờ thời lúc, cùng hắn hai người uốn tại gian phòng một góc, dùng nhung nhung tóc từ từ hắn, sau đó cả cái đầu đều uốn tại cổ của hắn bên trong.

"Ca ngươi có phải hay không vừa gầy rồi?" Dính sền sệt lẩm bẩm.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tiếng cúi đầu, nhẹ mổ hạ Daniel cái trán, "Nói chuyện hoang đường sao?"

"Không phải rồi... Là cảm thấy ngươi xương quai xanh cấn phải ta có chút đau." Được thân thân nhân vui ra tiếng, hắc hắc cười nhẹ giải trí.

"Úc vậy ngươi biến thành người khác gối đi, tiểu gia ta không hầu hạ." Làm bộ muốn run rơi trên vai đầu.

"Đừng đừng... Ca ngươi cũng ngủ một lát đi, hôm nay lại muốn đập tới sau nửa đêm đâu..." Tiếng nói chuyện càng ngày càng nhẹ, giống như là trong mộng than nhẹ.

"Đan Ni. . . e. . ."

"Xuỵt!" Ung Thánh Hựu ra hiệu người đến im lặng, "Ngủ." Đánh lấy khoa trương khẩu hình, khoát khoát tay.

Daniel kỳ thật còn chưa ngủ, từ từ nhắm hai mắt chợp mắt, cảm nhận được người bên cạnh động tác, ngọt ra hai viên thỏ răng.

Thật thích nha, bị Thánh Hựu ca chiếu cố cảm giác.

Ⅴ dùng đồng dạng nước hoa

Fan hâm mộ đưa tới các loại nam sĩ dùng nước hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm nếm thử tâm thái, phun chút tại cần cổ của mình.

"Ừm thật tốt nghe." Daniel thuận hương khí ngửi ngửi, thuận thế đem toàn bộ lông mềm như nhung đầu lại chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, "Ta cũng muốn dùng."

"Mình mua đi." Bức bách mình không để ý tới bên cổ bạo động, không lưu tình chút nào.

"Một lần, liền một lần."

Daniel không hiểu cảm thấy cái này đối thoại có chút quen thuộc.

...

"Nhà giàu nhất! Ngươi đi mua đệm khí thời điểm thuận tiện giúp ta mang hộ bình nước hoa! Thánh Hựu ca đang dùng cái chủng loại kia!" Hướng chính ở phòng khách xem tivi Kim Tại Hoán rống âm thanh.

"Xéo đi, ta ký công ty."

Ⅵ viết tình lữ nhật ký

·『 hôm nay chụp quảng cáo Thánh Hựu mặt cảm giác lại nhỏ hôm nay cũng là rất thích Thánh Hựu một ngày 』

"Viết nhật ký liền có thể không gọi ca sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lật ra quyển nhật ký, nhếch miệng.

·: "Ta phổ thông thích "

"Cái gì a!"

·『 hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu xi phổ thông thích ta, cho nên hôm nay là không quá ưa thích Ung Thánh Hựu xi một ngày. 』

Khí đến đánh văn mạt dấu chấm tròn.

·: "Nhưng ta hôm nay siêu thích Khương Daniel "

Nháy mắt không còn cách nào khác

Ⅶ đêm khuya hẹn hò

Hôm nay nhật trình kết thúc sớm, các thành viên đều sớm trở lại ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi. Hai người mượn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ làm lý do, lén chạy ra ngoài.

Mua bia cùng đồ uống lạnh, sóng vai ngồi tại công viên trên sườn núi.

"Hai ta sẽ không bị D xã đập tới a?" Ung Thánh Hựu trừ mở bia, nhìn chung quanh một chút.

"Đập tới liền công khai chứ sao." Cười hì hì nhìn xem hắn.

"Tiểu tử thúi làm sao còn không có uống rượu liền nói ăn nói khùng điên."

"Ca ngươi biết không, nếu như có thể một giây run chân hai vạn lần, liền có thể trở thành vật sáng."

"Lại đang nói cái gì ăn nói khùng điên."

"Vừa tới Seoul thời điểm, thật một điểm tinh tinh đều không nhìn thấy đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn tiếp lời, an tĩnh nghe người bên cạnh nói liên miên lải nhải.

"Gần nhất rốt cục có thể nhìn thấy ba viên, đặc biệt sáng."

Nói xong cũng góp thân hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trên má ba viên nốt ruồi.

"Nơi này."

Dù sao, ngươi không cần run chân hai vạn lần cũng là vật sáng.

Chí ít, trong mắt ta.


	225. *

[ Dan Ung 】 cuối tuần gặp lại

00C dự cảnh

Tính có lái xe (? ) đi q_q hi vọng có vì Dan Ung làm ra một điểm cống hiến

| 01/

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại tiệm cơm đại sảnh chính trung ương ghế sô pha, nhìn chòng chọc rơi ngoài cửa sổ ngẩn người, bên ngoài mặt trời chói chang, ánh nắng toàn bộ vãi xuống đến, chiếu đến giống như mỗi cái đông Tây đô đang phát sáng giống như.

Busan thời tiết thật là nóng, hắn nghĩ.

| sáu tháng cuối năm mới bản án để Ung Thánh Hựu bận tối mày tối mặt, thân vì chủ yếu phụ trách

Người, hai ngày này hắn đi công tác đi tới Busan làm việc, khoảng cách thời gian họp còn có năm giờ, hiện tại chạy không thời gian thực tế xa xỉ.

Cũng quá nhàm chán, tâm hắn nghĩ, một bên từ trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, tốt nhất hạ hạ tùy ý hoạt động. Một giây sau, chỉ nghe thấy "Đinh" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ngồi thẳng người, con mắt trợn thật lớn, "Ha ha, cái này cũng quá nhanh đi?

Quả nhiên là trong vòng trước mắt nhiều người nhất sử dụng app, vừa rồi tắm hoàn toàn chính xác không có phí công tẩy

[DK:S tiệm cơm? Ta hiện tại liền có thể quá khứ à nha? Mười phút bên trong đến, có thể a? ]

Ung Thánh Hựu chép miệng một cái, tiểu tử này, cũng quá khỉ gấp đi, chẳng lẽ Busan người đều như vậy? Hắn nghiêng lấy đầu, ngón tay một bên thật nhanh tại trên màn hình điểm lấy.

[DK: Ngươi tốt? ]

[oonngg: Có thể là có thể, bất quá muốn tại năm tiếng đồng hồ bên trong xong việc a? ]

[oonngg: Không, bốn giờ bên trong. . . ]

[DK: Ha ha, không có vấn đề! ]

102

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn từng bước từng bước đẩy cửa người tiến vào, lại nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, cái này đều hai mười phút, vừa rồi vị kia nên không phải chỉ là để đang nói đùa hắn đi.

Lúc đầu nghĩ đến người đều đi tới Busan, không cùng dân bản xứ đánh một pháo thế nào nói đến quá khứ?

Cả người hắn hãm tại ghế sô pha bên trong, hai cái đùi chậm ung dung đá lấy, trong lòng chính cảm giác phải đáng tiếc, chỉ thấy một thân ảnh cao to lắc vào, một đầu hạt dẻ sắc phát, để người muốn không chú ý hắn cũng khó khăn.

Chẳng lẽ là hắn? Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chòng chọc hắn nhìn, bỗng nhiên lớn hạt dẻ xoay đầu lại, chính tốt cùng hắn vừa ý. Bọn hắn lẫn nhau nhìn chăm chú năm giây, chỉ thấy hạt dẻ đối với hắn lộ ra một cái cười, nghịch lấy quang cũng có thể thấy rõ hắn bạch bạch hai cái răng cửa.

Cười cái gì cười, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mắt trợn trắng, hắn ghét nhất đến trễ người!

| đứng lên, hướng lớn hạt dẻ đi đến, "Có người nói hắn mười phút bên trong sẽ tới?

Đến gần một điểm nhìn, a, nguyên lai cái này hạt dẻ bên khóe mắt còn có khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt đâu.

"Ta rất không muốn nói trên đường kẹt xe, nhưng trên thực tế, trên đường kẹt xe." Nói xong, lớn hạt dẻ xách theo miệng, thanh âm của hắn rất thấp rất nặng, còn có chút khàn khàn.

Tính một cái, chỉ thấy mặt một lần gia hỏa, không tốt cùng hắn so đo quá nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay, "Đi thôi!"

Bọn hắn một trước một sau đi tại hành lang, Ung Thánh Hựu tại phía sau nhìn chòng chọc lớn hạt dẻ bóng lưng, nghĩ thầm người này bả vai thật là rộng, eo tính hẹp, chân cũng dài, nghiễm nhiên khẽ đảo hình tam giác —— ân, là mình thích dáng người.

Nhưng trên đường đi không một người nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm xong, gia hỏa này chẳng lẽ là cây đầu gỗ? Chờ một chút trên giường nếu là cũng bộ này đức hạnh, hắn Busan hành trình còn muốn thế nào lưu lại một cái mỹ hảo hồi ức?

Lặng yên tiếp tục thật lâu, thẳng đến cảm ứng thức cửa phòng thẻ thanh âm vạch phá cái này láo dị yên tĩnh.

Trước bước chân chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nghe thấy cửa phòng bị đóng lại thanh âm, còn không có kịp phản ứng liền bị ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

Lớn hạt dẻ phảng phất biến thành người khác, hắn ôm rất chặt, giống như là muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người giơ lên.

"Ngươi thơm quá... ." Hắn đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, thật sâu hút một khẩu khí, "Mà lại thật đáng yêu." Nói xong, miệng một bên không an phận tại đối phương trên cổ lưu lại sâu cạn không đồng nhất vết tích.

A? ? ?

Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc trệ ba giây, nghĩ thầm nguyên lai là cái muộn tao hàng!

"Nói nhảm, tẩy qua mới tới." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ, cảm thấy cổ ngứa lạ không so, "A... Chậm một chút chậm một chút, ngươi là cẩu?"

Hắn đem mép môi lấy cổ hướng xuống, nhẹ trạm canh gác đối phương xương quai xanh, ngón tay tại bên hông ma chưởng, đầu ngón tay hơi thô ráp xúc cảm để trong ngực người run lập cập.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy nóng đến không tưởng nổi, không khí lại giống lồng bên trên một tầng thủy khí, hiện ở bầu không khí giống như tùy tiện một cái sờ nhẹ cũng có thể làm cho người hòa tan.

Hắn lung tung giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi nút thắt, bị vây ở cánh tay cùng tường ở giữa người lại nói, "Ta tự mình tới đi, ngươi thoát ngươi... . . ."

Hai người sắc mặt ửng hồng, nam nhân cao lớn thở gấp khí thô, thối lui mình áo, cơ bắp đường cong triển lộ không thể nghi ngờ, lại hai ba lần đem Ung Thánh Hựu quần cho thoát, "Ha ha..." Hắn dùng ngón tay tại đối phương trên quần lót đánh quấn lấy, bên trong đáy quần hạ đã sưng phải không được, "Ngươi nơi này, thật đáng yêu."

Hắn bỗng nhiên dùng lực bóp, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái nhịn không được, kêu lên, "A . . . A a. . . . ."

"Ngươi dâm rồi?" Nam nhân nhếch miệng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đồ lót cũng thoát, "Bộ dạng này không được nha."

Giữa háng đứng thẳng thấu lấy phấn hồng, phía trước dâm một mảnh, run nhè nhẹ lấy, hiển phải đặc biệt yếu ớt.

Bàn tay thật to tiếp tục xoa bóp trong ngực người yếu ớt, môi lại hướng thượng du đi, tướng kế tại bên hông lưu lại tiểu ấn nhớ, lại hướng lên, ngậm lấy trước ngực hắn đỏ anh, dùng lực mút vào.

"A. . . Ha... Đừng làm. . . Nơi đó không muốn " Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, tay xoa lên nam đầu người, làm bộ muốn đẩy ra hắn.

"Nơi này? Ta nhìn ngươi rất thoải mái a." Hắn tiếp tục lấy đầu lưỡi đùa bỡn đỏ anh, đem Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực ướt nhẹp một mảnh, núm vú hồng hồng dựng đứng lấy, loáng ra thủy quang

"Ta xem một chút có thể hay không hút ra sữa tới." Ngoài miệng nói lấy loại này chẳng biết xấu hổ lời nói, còn một bên giở trò xấu giống như dùng răng nhẹ trạm canh gác.

"Không. . . A. . ."

"Kia chuyển sang nơi khác tốt," nam nhân bỗng nhiên ngồi xuống, đôi môi khiêu khích ý vị chụp lên Ung Thánh Hựu bên đùi, lực đạo không đồng nhất lật ngược hôn, "Nơi này

?

"Đi" Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn tứ chi bất lực, hắn chỉ muốn có cái có thể theo lấy địa phương, "Đi trên giường. . ." Hai cánh tay hắn vòng bên trên cổ của nam nhân, một bên ngửa đầu cùng hắn hôn, hai người gắn bó như môi với răng, thở ra nhiệt khí phun tại đối phương trên mặt, còn có thể nghe thấy tiếng nước.

"Lập tức tới." Nam nhân đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, hai chân của hắn câu bên trên nam nhân eo, hôn còn tại tiếp tục, bọn hắn một đường hướng giường đi đến.

| 03

Một trận phiên vân phúc vũ sau, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay mở ra, thân thể thành hình chữ đại đổ vào trên giường, nhìn chòng chọc trên trần nhà đèn treo.

Trời ạ, quá thoải mái.

Cùng mộng giống như. Cùng kinh nghiệm của dĩ vãng không lớn giống nhau, hắn cảm thấy cái này lớn hạt dẻ là hắn gặp qua cùng thân thể của mình phù hợp nhất một vị.

Bất quá một bên nam nhân lại ngồi dậy, xuống giường, hung hăng hướng phòng tắm đi, đối với hắn mỉm cười, "Không ngại ta trước tắm rửa a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn so cái "Mời' thủ thế, hồi đáp: "Đương nhiên."

Điểm ấy hẹn pháo quy tắc hắn vẫn hiểu. Đầu tiên, không hỏi tên họ của đối phương, lại đến, các ngươi không là đối phương ai, tự nhiên sự tình sau thanh tẩy cũng là tự mình xử lý

Ung Thánh Hựu tay chống lấy đầu, nghiêng người nhìn đối phương cầm khăn lông bóng lưng, kỳ thật hắn nghĩ trước tẩy, toàn thân dính sền sệt, khó chịu muốn mạng.

Trong phòng tắm truyền đến tiếng nước lúc lớn lúc nhỏ, hắn nhàm chán hốt hoảng, không khỏi bắt đầu suy nghĩ buổi chiều hội nghị quá trình, một cái xoay người, đã nhìn thấy đặt ở thấp cửa hàng bên ngoài bao, bên cạnh trên mặt đất còn rớt một trương giống như là danh thiếp thẻ.

Mặc dù không hỏi đối phương danh tự, nhìn một chút danh thiếp được a?

Gia hỏa này kỹ thuật coi như không tệ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy, nếu là liền gặp lần này mặt giống như có chút đáng tiếc.

Nghĩ như vậy lấy, liền một thanh cầm lấy trên đất nhỏ thẻ, lật đi tới nhìn một chút.

Thiếp vàng kiểu chữ có dấu "Khương Daniel' bốn cái thật to chữ, đói, cùng lão mẹ là cùng một họ đâu. Hắn lại cảm thấy buồn cười, nhỏ giọng nói ra: "Cái gì a, lại không là người ngoại quốc, lấy cái này cái gì kỳ dị..."

Khương Daniel?

Quái, thế nào cảm thấy ở đâu nghe qua? Hắn nắn lấy danh thiếp, một cỗ trước nay chưa từng có cảm giác quen thuộc tập cuốn tới.

Kia về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận lợi hoàn thành hội nghị báo cáo, trên mặt chuyên nghiệp thần sắc giống như là năm tiếng trước cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, hộ khách nhóm đối trước mắt kế hoạch một gây nên biểu thị hài lòng.

Hôm sau sáng sớm, trên mặt hắn mang theo cười, một mặt ung dung đi ra tiệm cơm đại sảnh.

Nhưng người nọ có tên chữ lại tiếp tục tại trong óc của hắn bồi hồi.

Thực tế là quá kỳ quái, giống ở nơi nào gặp qua đồng dạng.

| 04

Tháng bảy bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu hồi hồi một chuyến quê quán, dưới lầu trong công viên ve kêu này lên kia rơi truyền đến. Nếu là bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu là vui với lắng nghe những âm thanh này, hắn cảm thấy bị ve âm thanh vây quanh là loại khác loại tĩnh thụy cùng thanh thản.

Nhưng hắn giờ phút này không có kia nhàn hạ thoải mái nghe ve phát xuân, trong đầu nghĩ tất cả đều là kia trời hạt dẻ tiên sinh cùng hắn kia quỷ lại tên quen thuộc.

Nằm trên ghế sa lon nghĩ cả buổi, lại không hỏi sợ là muốn đem mình cho chơi chết, thế là hắn quyết định hướng lão mụ tìm tòi hư thực.

"Mẹ," hắn nghiêng người sang, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng: "Có lẽ... Khương... Chúng ta có người quen biết gọi Khương Daniel sao?"

"Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu mẫu thân thả tay xuống bên trong quần áo, một mặt không thể tin cười, "Tiểu tử ngốc,

"Ngươi quên ngươi Busan nhỏ biểu đệ à nha? Hai biểu a nhà của dì đích."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc quay cuồng, đầu giống như là bị búa hung hăng gõ hai hạ.

Biểu đệ?

Là nghe sai lầm rồi sao? Biểu đệ?

Không. Hắn lắc đầu, không có người quy định trên thế giới chỉ có thể có một cái Khương Daniel, trùng tên trùng họ cũng không phải là cái gì ly kỳ sự tình. Hắn liều mình thuyết phục mình, nhưng là một chút mơ hồ hình tượng lại không nhận khống địa dần dần hiển hiện với trước mắt.

Kia là mấy tuổi sự tình đây?

Hai thân ảnh bé nhỏ đứng tại hai biểu a di nhà cái khác đất trống, cầm lấy nhánh cây cùng lá cây trên mặt cát tô tô vẽ vẽ.

"Đây là cái gì?" Nho nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu tiến tới nhìn, tâm nghĩ tới chúng ta không phải tại tranh tài sao? Sách đây là cái gì nha, xấu quá.

" là ngươi!"

"Mới không phải, đây cũng là bé heo đi. . . ."

"Ừm, liền nói ngươi là heo ý tứ!" Người nói chuyện lộ ra hai viên nho nhỏ răng cửa, một mặt nghịch ngợm.

"Cái gì? Ngươi mới là!"

Tiếp theo một trận tiểu bằng hữu ở giữa truy đuổi trò chơi, hai người cầm lấy nhánh cây ngươi truy ta đánh, chạy lúc dưới chân cát giơ lên, tung bay ở không trung lại lại lập tức chìm xuống dưới

Bọn hắn đã từng ngồi xổm ở bên dòng suối nhỏ nhìn dưới nước cá, kia nước thanh tịnh ngay cả dưới đáy thạch trên đầu thật mỏng rêu xanh đều có thể rõ ràng trông thấy.

"Các ngươi khi còn bé có cùng nhau chơi đùa qua nha, bất quá ngược lại là thật lâu không gặp nữa nha," Ung mẫu cầm quần áo chồng lên, "Thế nào, ngươi hai ngày trước tại Busan gặp được Daniel rồi?"

"Không có... Không phải..." Ung Thánh Hựu lắp bắp, còn đang suy nghĩ muốn thế nào lấp liếm cho qua, chỉ nghe thấy hắn lão mụ đi qua đến một câu.

"Đúng rồi! Nói đến đây cái, đại biểu a nhà của dì đích ca ca muốn kết hôn, cuối tuần

Mạt.

"Hôn lễ chúng ta đều phải đi!" Nàng trừng Ung Thánh Hựu, "Không thể lại có cái gì bởi vì vì bận rộn công việc mà cự tuyệt tuyển hạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ trả lời tốt, cái này nào có cái gì khó khăn, chỉ nghe mẹ hắn lại bù một câu

"Tại Busan, Daniel cũng sẽ đi á!"

Không phải đâu?

Lần này thật xong.

End


	226. Chapter 226

"Ung Dan Ung" tội uyên -01

# Zombie chủ đề đồng nhân văn

#ooc tạ lỗi, lần thứ nhất viết văn mời nhiều chỉ giáo.

# chủ Dan Ung Ung Dan

Thế giới này bị phán hình, chúng ta đều là thế tội cừu non.

-

« tội uyên »-01

-

Thế giới này bị phán hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đem chủy thủ lưỡi đao sắc bén cắm vào trước người xấu xí thân thể lúc, câu nói này như nấm mọc sau mưa măng ở trong lòng xuất hiện, giống như này trong đầu tùy ý sinh trưởng. Ô trọc huyết dịch ở tại trên gương mặt, huyết châu dây dưa mồ hôi, thuận đao khắc xuống hàm trượt xuống tại quần áo trong bên trên, nở rộ một đóa ám sắc huyết sắc tường vi.

Kia Zombie thân thể ầm vang đổ xuống, sớm đã rút đi co dãn thân thể cùng mặt đất tiếp xúc phát ra một tiếng vang trầm. Khó coi xấu xí biểu lộ, theo nát rữa không chịu nổi khuôn mặt đồng loạt ngưng kết tại lúc này, lấy không có chút nào tôn nghiêm hoặc là thể dáng vẻ kết thúc cả đời. Tràn ngập nước mủ đôi mắt bên trong, huyết hồng sắc hung tàn chậm rãi rút đi, bị giam cầm đã lâu nhân tính phóng xuất ra một tia ôn nhu ánh sáng, cũng là thoáng qua liền mất, hóa thành hư vô lỗ đen không tiếng thở nữa.

Tử vong lại là giải thoát.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có bận tâm đến cuối cùng này thời gian biến số, hắn lưu loát đem chủy thủ rút ra dần dần người cứng ngắc, nghiêng người tránh thoát cuối cùng phun ra một cỗ huyết tương. Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt nhan sắc không có chút nào biến hóa, như hướng đóng băng sơn phong đứng sững trong mắt hắn, đối với lúc trước phát sinh giết chóc không có chút nào dao động.

Hắn đứng dậy ngắm nhìn bốn phía tan hoang xơ xác, liền hướng mình chiếc kia cũ nát xe gắn máy đi đến, nhấc cánh tay cọ bình trên gương mặt vết máu.

Hắn vặn vẹo tay cầm phát động xe gắn máy, ầm ầm lấy hướng phương xa tiến lên, lưu lại vừa mới chết đi Zombie. Chôn cùng chính là mảnh này hoang vu cằn cỗi phế tích, khói vàng dâng lên tại không trung tùy ý tiêu xài, nùng vân che chắn ánh nắng.

Thế giới này bị thẩm phán, mà chúng ta đều là thế tội cừu non.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng bổ sung nửa câu nói sau, không nói gì hướng mục đích đi vào.

Hắn bây giờ còn nhớ rõ đêm ấy, cái kia cải biến hắn một tiếng quỹ tích ác mộng nửa đêm. Ngu xuẩn người tham lam bán nhân tính, đụng vào ranh giới cuối cùng chọc giận tự nhiên chúa tể, thế là toàn thế giới thương sinh thành thế tội cừu non.

Ác mộng, giết chóc, máu tươi, dường như trong nháy mắt liền bộc phát. Theo trong đêm khuya vạch phá yên tĩnh làm người ta sợ hãi tiếng kêu, vây quanh rót đầy thế giới. Cái gọi là khiến người say mê ánh rạng đông cùng tương lai, từ giờ trở đi hóa thành hư không, quân lính tan rã.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đây hết thảy tựa như một trận chưa tỉnh mộng. Nhắm mắt lại mở mắt, lại thương hải tang điền.

Đêm đó cảnh sắc xác thực thật làm người khác bất an. Năm đó hắn mười sáu tuổi.

...

"Mụ mụ, đêm nay không giống nhau lắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ một mảnh đen kịt hỗn độn, thì thào phun ra câu nói này. Mang theo chút bàng hoàng run rẩy, nắm chặt bị sừng tay tựa hồ có chút ẩm ướt.

Ngày xưa sáng hiệt mặt trăng giống như được tầng phiêu miểu sa, chiếu đến bầu trời xa xa lăn lộn mà tới nùng vân, là trầm muộn. Gió lẫm liệt ồn ào náo động, tại giữa hè thời tiết lộ ra không đúng lúc.

Hài tử giác quan thứ sáu a, đều nói chuẩn không được.

Mẫu thân tại khóe mắt rơi xuống một hôn, là an tâm mà ôn nhu, che giấu bất an.

"Ngủ đi, đoán chừng là dông tố."

Dông tố a. Tại mẫu thân nhu hòa đập hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần ngủ, hài lòng sóng trong mộng dập dờn —— phải chăng cũng có gợn sóng vẫn như cũ.

Là dông tố sao, hay là, phong bạo.

Tỉnh nữa lúc đến đã toàn bộ phá vỡ. Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ mình là bị mẫu thân tỉnh lại, vẫn là bị ngoài cửa sổ tiếng kêu thảm thiết đánh thức. Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ nhìn thấy mẫu thân một sát na kia, hắn bỗng nhiên tỉnh táo lại, mang theo kinh ngạc cùng sợ hãi. Mẫu thân từng tỉ mỉ chăm sóc, chưa hề nhiễm mảy may bụi đất trên mặt, bây giờ lại dính dán nước bùn cùng mồ hôi. Kia mờ tối lóe lân ánh sáng dịch châu, là... Máu sao?

Hắn không còn kịp suy tư nữa. Bởi vì một giây sau mẫu thân liền đem hắn từ trên giường một thanh quăng lên, thôi táng hắn hướng lâu bên ngoài chạy tới, hắn chưa hề cảm giác mẫu thân có như thế lớn lực lượng.

Ai ngờ thế giới bên ngoài là đáng sợ hơn, ngày xưa tường và mỹ hảo cảnh tượng, toàn biến thành hư ảo. Trong mắt là chạy trốn tứ phía đám người, mang trên mặt biểu lộ là chưa bao giờ thấy qua kinh hoảng lộn xộn, cả đời khó quên. Xen lẫn trong đó còn có một loại người, hoặc là nói là sinh vật —— mặc mọi người trang phục, nhưng lại có như dã thú thần thái, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng gặp qua. Trong đầu có cái danh từ thoáng một cái đã qua, lại bỗng nhiên bị áp chế xuống, không chịu thừa nhận. Tiếng súng cùng tiếng thét chói tai tại trong lỗ tai nổ bể ra, trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập rỉ sắt vị, tràn ngập khói lửa đâm vào xoang mũi đau nhức.

Hắn sợ hãi, níu lại mẫu thân tay áo, thật chặt.

"Mẹ, cha ta đâu..."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nháy mắt chỉ thấy một cái hư ảnh, còn có mẫu thân kinh hoảng cùng thống khổ xen lẫn biểu lộ. Mẫu thân bỗng nhiên che ánh mắt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được một cỗ lực lượng đẩy hắn tiếp tục tiến lên.

Kia là... Phụ thân sao?

Tại mẫu thân dính dán máu tươi tay che ánh mắt hắn một cái chớp mắt, có cái quen thuộc lại khuôn mặt xa lạ sinh sinh xâm nhập trong đầu của hắn —— kia rộng lớn lồng ngực cùng bả vai, sớm chiều chung đụng phụ thân thân ảnh hắn tuyệt sẽ không nhớ lầm. Nhưng vì cái gì kia ngày xưa ánh mắt ôn nhu, hiện tại mất đi an tâm. Đó là như máu lạ lẫm hung tàn con ngươi màu đỏ, tuyệt đối không phải phụ thân đi.

Đúng, tuyệt đối không phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý mẫu thân nắm hắn chạy trốn, huyết dịch kích thích khiến cho hắn khó mà mở mắt. Hắn nghe được mẫu thân sau lưng có người đi theo, bộ pháp tập tễnh lộn xộn, thô lỗ.

Kia tuyệt đối không phải phụ thân.

Hắn cảm nhận được mẫu thân một bên chật vật đi về phía trước, một bên phảng phất đang chống lại phía sau ràng buộc. Hắn nghe thấy cốt nhục bị xé nứt thanh âm, mẫu thân phát ra một tiếng lanh lảnh rên rỉ, vẻn vẹn một cái chớp mắt, phía sau âm cuối tựa hồ bị sinh sinh nuốt vào bụng. Hắn nghe được nhấm nuốt thanh âm, ùng ục ùng ục mang theo dịch nhờn dính liền.

Kia tuyệt đối không phải phụ thân không phải phụ thân không phải phụ thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu góp nhặt lên khí lực toàn thân bắt đầu chạy, lôi kéo sau lưng tiếng hít thở càng ngày càng nặng mẫu thân, rơi xa lúc trước gấp theo sau lưng bộ pháp. Chạy qua bị máu tươi bày đầy đường đi, chạy qua khói lửa dày đặc nhà lầu khu, chạy hướng bị thổ địa cùng rừng rậm chiếm cứ vùng ngoại ô. Sợ hãi, bàng hoàng, bị tạm thời bỏ lại đằng sau

——

Thẳng đến hắn bị bỗng nhiên ngừng lại bộ pháp, quán tính khiến cho hắn bỗng nhiên giật đổ vào sau lưng trên thân người —— mẫu thân đột nhiên té quỵ dưới đất ngừng lại bước chân. Ngẩng đầu một sát na, Ung Thánh Hựu bản bởi vì kịch liệt chạy mà gần như bắn nổ hô hấp —— suýt nữa đột nhiên ngừng.

Mẫu thân trên cánh tay phải có cái cao thấp không đều vết thương, da thịt hướng ra phía ngoài đảo tràn ra, lộ ra bên trong bạch cốt âm u. Tĩnh mạch tựa hồ là tổn hại, vết thương theo mẫu thân hô hấp hướng ra phía ngoài bốc lên máu. Không thể nghi ngờ là bị vừa mới người gặm.

"Mẹ, ngươi là bị... Người kia tổn thương tới rồi sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, phụ thân cái từ này hay là không dám ra miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới cầu nguyện người kia không muốn là phụ thân, hiện tại lại hi vọng xa vời lấy mẫu thân lắc đầu phủ nhận. Cái gì cũng tốt, tuyệt đối không được là bị cắn. Dù sao cái niên đại này, Ung Thánh Hựu liên quan tới Zombie phim xem không ít, bị cắn hậu quả cũng không phải không biết —— xoay quanh trong đầu, cũng không dám thừa nhận.

"Thánh Hựu, cha ngươi giao đưa cho ngươi cầm nã thuật, đều nhớ à."

Mẫu thân kềm chế run rẩy ngữ khí ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn, đối lúc trước vấn đề tránh tình trạng khiến người lo lắng. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trái tim bỗng nhiên dành thời gian, có chút ngạt thở.

"Mẹ, ngài có phải là bị cắn đến rồi?"

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi đã lớn, phải hiểu được chiếu cố vấn chính mình. Thế giới này đã biến, ngươi cần muốn bảo vệ mình."

"Mẹ, ngài có phải là bị cắn rồi? Ngài trả lời ta được không, van cầu ngài, sẽ không có chuyện gì."

"Từ nơi này chạy hướng tây có cái đường ray, thuận đi thẳng xuống dưới liền là bảo vệ khu."

"Mẹ, ngài trả lời ta được không?"

"Mụ mụ yêu ngươi, Thánh Hựu, mụ mụ yêu ngươi."

"Mẹ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên chống đỡ mẫu thân hai vai, lấy một tiếng hò hét ngăn lại mẫu thân tự nói. Giống như có đồ vật gì từ khóe mắt trượt xuống giọt ở trong miệng, mặn mặn. Hắn khẩn cầu nhìn qua mẫu thân đỏ lên vành mắt, tựa hồ so kia trên thân sâu cạn không đồng nhất vết sẹo càng khiến người ta lo lắng.

"Ngài không có bị cắn, đúng không?"

Van cầu ngài, chỉ cần ngài điểm gật đầu một cái, chúng ta cùng một chỗ tiếp tục chạy xuống đi, được không. Thời gian không nhiều mụ mụ, bọn hắn muốn đuổi theo.

"Thánh Hựu, mụ mụ ba ba đều yêu ngươi, ngươi muốn một người kiên cường xuống dưới."

Một câu hai ý nghĩa, nói toạc ra hai tầng đáp án. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác thiên băng địa liệt, cảm giác hôn mê xoay quanh tại trong đầu hắn, tựa hồ muốn đổ xuống. Hắn máy móc lắc đầu, nắm chặt song quyền không muốn tiếp nhận mẫu thân đưa tới chủy thủ. Kia sắc nhọn mũi đao lóe hàn quang, trong đêm tối lộ ra một tia cười lạnh. Mẫu thân thần trí đã bắt đầu mơ hồ, thở hổn hển. Đầu ngón tay trừ nhập lòng bàn tay thấm ra máu, ánh mắt bên trong giãy dụa lấy hung tàn cùng kháng cự.

"Mẹ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề cảm giác mình như thế bất lực qua, mẫu thân níu lại tay của hắn nắm chặt chuôi đao, chống đỡ tại nàng ngực trái bên trong khiêu động vị trí.

"Ta là Zombie a..."

Hắn nghĩ rút tay cự tuyệt, nội tâm sợ hãi lại quấy phá để hắn thuận theo —— hắn cũng sợ mẫu thân cái kia một khắc đột nhiên luồn lên đến, sau đó đem răng nhọn duỗi hướng cổ của mình.

Cái này đáng chết nhu nhược.

"Động thủ đi, Thánh Hựu. Một lần cuối cùng, ôm một cái mụ mụ liền tốt."

Hắn trông thấy mẫu thân đưa tay ôm lấy mình, mũi đao chống đỡ tại ngực. Ánh mắt là ôn nhu, nếu như xem nhẹ trong đó sắp đột phá giam cầm huyết tính. Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề cảm thấy nội tâm như thế giãy dụa qua.

"Thánh Hựu a, tự tư điểm, để cho mình sống sót đi. Cho mẹ thống khoái, hiện tại rất khó chịu."

Tự tư điểm, lại cho thống khoái.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tựa hồ có đồ vật gì cạy mở trái tim, rốt cục để hắn kiên định tín niệm. Hắn vươn tay phất qua mẫu thân gương mặt, từ khi tiến vào phản nghịch kỳ không biết bao lâu không có từng làm như thế. Sau đó hắn bỗng nhiên nhắm mắt, tránh đi mẫu thân hai mắt đẫm lệ dáng vẻ, đem nó ôm vào trong ngực ôm chặt. Hắn nghe thấy mũi đao đâm rách trái tim lúc thanh thúy tiếng vang, tiếp theo mà đến là mẫu thân thê lương tiếng kêu, bị đồng thời vang lên tiếng sấm che giấu.

Hắn nghe thấy mẫu thú tràn ngập cừu hận gầm rú, liền ở bên tai quanh quẩn, nhiệt khí phun ra tại cổ. Hắn ôm chặt lấy mẫu thân, giam cầm nàng giãy dụa. Hắn có thể cảm giác được mẫu thân răng lần lượt cọ qua mình cái cổ, chỉ cần lại nhẹ nhàng khẽ cắn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể cùng mẫu thân cùng một chỗ.

Thế nhưng là không có.

Về sau hết thảy lắng lại, mẫu thân tại trong ngực hắn an tĩnh lại. Hắn run rẩy đem mẫu thân ôm vào trong ngực, không dám nhìn con mắt của nàng —— kia kéo dài hơi tàn bên trong cuối cùng hư nhược ánh sáng nhu hòa.

"Thánh Hựu a, sống sót."

Câu nói sau cùng, nhẹ giống thở dài một tiếng.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên phanh lại xe, bánh xe cao su cùng nóng hổi mặt đất ma sát, phát ra "Kít" một tiếng lợi vang, dâng lên một cỗ mùi khét. Hắn lắc đầu đem trong đầu hồi ức xua tan, thở dài nhìn lên bầu trời ngẩn người. Chân trời cuối cùng vươn thẳng cao cao mây mù, muốn lăn tới.

Phải nhanh lên trở về mới được, trời đầy mây cùng đêm khuya đồng dạng, không an toàn. Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa lên đường, tăng tốc tốc độ.

Khoảng cách đêm đó đã tốt mấy năm trôi qua, nhưng ký ức hết lần này tới lần khác không buông tha trong đầu ồn ào náo loạn. Hắn thuận mẫu thân thuật đường ray đi lên phía trước, dựa vào nghị lực cùng cầu sinh dục chống đỡ lấy. Thẳng đến nhìn thấy một cái khóa chặt cửa sắt, nhìn thấy nơi xa mấy cái chạy tới thân ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như này ngã ở trên đường bất tỉnh nhân sự. Tỉnh nữa lúc đến, đã tại trong cửa sắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thế mới biết, trận này Zombie bạo loạn là có nguyên nhân nhưng ngược dòng tìm hiểu.

Tên là "WWL" một cái tổ chức thần bí, vọng tưởng chế được để người mạnh lớn hơn gấp trăm lần thuốc thử. Kết quả xuất sư chưa nhanh, thuốc thử tiết lộ. Giống như này cẩu huyết kịch bản, những cái kia vốn nên tại trong phim ảnh mới có thể xuất hiện tình tiết, sống sờ sờ xâm nhập Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt.

Hắn chưa từng nghĩ qua phụ thân dạy mình cầm nã cùng võ thuật, là sẽ tại loại trường hợp này phát huy được tác dụng. Hắn cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới mình có thể sờ qua súng, còn muốn dùng súng giết người —— hoặc là nói, giết Zombie. Nói tóm lại, hết thảy không có khả năng, ở đây đều xuất hiện.

Điên, đều điên.

Hắn dừng xe, đem chìa khoá vứt cho đối diện chạy người tới, từ cố vấn hướng trong phòng đi đến. Người kia tiếp được chìa khoá sửng sốt một chút, sau đó chạy chậm đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu, hùng hùng hổ hổ thổ lộ hết lấy người thất lễ hành vi. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không có nghe được, hắn đắm chìm trong mình trong suy tưởng.

Thế giới này là điên, triệt triệt để để. Chúng ta bắt đầu tự giết lẫn nhau, chúng ta liều hết tất cả khí lực, chúng ta vì —— tự tư còn sống. Dù là làm vì trên thế giới này còn lại người cuối cùng, đều muốn cô độc không có chút nào tôn nghiêm sống sót.

Thế giới này bị thẩm phán, vẫn là chúng ta bị thẩm phán rồi?

Chúng ta là dê thế tội —— vẫn là chúng ta vốn là có tội.

"Thánh Hựu a, tự tư điểm, để cho mình sống sót đi."

Mẫu thân lại một lần quanh quẩn tại não hải, lần này là thoáng qua liền mất —— chỉ lưu lại một cái từ ngữ.

Tự tư điểm.

"A... Thánh Hựu ca! Ngươi có nghe hay không ta nói chuyện? Đầu óc ngươi nước vào đi hôm nay."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, vừa ý tiền nhân vội vàng xao động biểu lộ, lấy một câu hời hợt lời nói để người cứng họng.

"Chúng ta đều đáng chết."

Đúng, chúng ta đều có tội. Chúng ta, đều đáng chết.

Người kia đối Ung Thánh Hựu khác thường thái độ có chút đường hoàng, sửng sốt một chút, đầy cõi lòng lo lắng giơ tay sờ sờ trán của hắn.

"Ca a, không có phát sốt sao?"

Tiếng sấm cùng người hỏi thăm ù ù lọt vào tai, Ung Thánh không hiểu trong lòng trầm muộn bực bội. Loại khí trời này, tựa hồ lại trở lại đêm ấy. Thanh âm này, đã từng bao trùm mẫu thân thống khổ. Hắn cúi đầu xuống che đậy kín trong mắt vẻ lo lắng, quay đầu trầm mặc đi vào phòng ngủ.

Người kia vừa định đuổi theo, liền bị một cái tay bắt lấy ngăn lại. Hắn quay đầu, nhìn thấy người kia phiết đầu ra hiệu mình nhìn ngoài cửa sổ.

Lại là ngày mưa dông a...

Hắn thức thời im lặng, trong mắt ẩn chứa một chút lo lắng, trộn lẫn lấy bất đắc dĩ.

Hắn gọi Kim Tại Hoán, vừa mới giữ chặt hắn người là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trốn tới khu vực an toàn trước mấy ngày, hai người bọn họ cũng lần lượt làm người sống sót, tiến vào khu vực an toàn. Độc thân tiến vào khu vực an toàn người, trong lòng vết thương đều là không cách nào chữa trị, kia là vứt bỏ thân nhân áy náy, là một mình sống sót cô tịch, hai người bọn họ đều là lòng biết rõ. Thế là ba người thuận lý thành chương thành xuất sinh nhập tử hảo hữu, khác biệt quá nhiều tính cách bổ sung, tương hỗ thổ lộ hết tâm sự —— Ung Thánh Hựu đêm mưa mất thân cố sự cũng thành trong lòng ba người bí mật.

Mỗi đến đêm mưa, kia đoạn ký ức liền như là như ác mộng dây dưa tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, gọi lên hắn áy náy cùng mâu thuẫn, lần này cũng không ngoại lệ. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ nhàng tiến Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ, Kim Tại Hoán thì đi ra bên ngoài chuyển vào Ung Thánh Hựu đầu máy.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc đi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nằm nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, kia nặng nề tầng mây ngẩn người. Nặng nề tựa hồ liền ép ở trong lòng, đau nhức mà kín gió. Thẳng đến cảm nhận được một cái tay rơi ở đầu vai, lạnh buốt có chút nhói nhói, quay đầu là Mẫn Huyền ca ôn nhu ánh mắt kiên định. Ung Thánh Hựu kéo chăn che lại thân thể, đem miệng mũi chôn đang đệm chăn bên trong buồn buồn phát ra tiếng.

"Đông ba khu bên kia không có cái gì tài nguyên, ngay cả Zombie đều ít."

"Ừm, ngày mai ta đi bốn khu xem một chút đi."

Mẫn Huyền ca thanh âm là thanh tịnh, trấn an xua tan trong lòng vẻ lo lắng.

"Ca, thật xin lỗi."

"Ngoan, ngủ đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu áy náy, cho hắn dịch tốt bị sừng liền ra ngoài, thuận tiện mở ra âm nhạc. Thư giãn nhạc khúc trôi nhập trong lòng, tiếng sấm đi xa. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có chút ê ẩm cảm kích, chỉ là chưa kịp biểu đạt, liền chìm vào trong mộng.

Trong mộng tầm mắt cuối cùng tựa hồ có cái nam hài, vai rộng bàng cùng tỉ lệ tinh chuẩn dáng người, mặc áo sơ mi trắng, tại trong gió biển bãi động lộ ra sạch sẽ tự nhiên. Khuôn mặt lại là mông lung không rõ —— đưa lưng về phía cũng vô pháp gặp nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, không khỏi chụp bên trên người kia đầu vai. Hắn xoay người lại, thanh tịnh tiếu dung để người hoảng hốt, khóe mắt có khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt, trong mắt là thâm thúy tinh quang hi vọng.

Trong mộng có ba tấc nắng sớm rong chơi, nước biển ôn nhu gợn sóng đập tại đá ngầm bên bờ.

-

...

# Zombie chủ đề đồng nhân văn

#ooc tạ lỗi, lần thứ nhất viết văn mời nhiều chỉ giáo

# chủ Dan Ung Ung Dan

Đều nói tràng tai nạn này như cái toàn bộ phá vỡ mộng, nhưng vì sao thế giới lại chậm chạp không chịu lần nữa thức tỉnh.

-

« tội uyên »-02

-

Ung Thánh Hựu lại khi mở mắt ra, tiếng sấm cùng lung nguyệt đều đã biến mất. Chỉ là bầu trời vẫn như cũ không phải sáng sủa, che một tầng phiêu miểu cát vàng, thế là tầm mắt trở nên mông lung. Ngoài cửa sổ hoang vu đất cát bên trên lưu lại phế tích, hào không hơi thở có thể nói dáng vẻ lộ ra tịch liêu.

Không biết bao lâu chưa thấy qua hạo khung màu lam bản dạng, phải chăng cũng như hi vọng sinh tồn: Đang từ từ vô tình đi xa.

Trong lòng bản lắng lại bực bội lại bắt đầu ngo ngoe muốn động, Ung Thánh Hựu hối hận vò rối tóc, đứng dậy xuống đất đi ra phòng ngủ. Phòng trung ương lửa buộc đôm đốp mà vang lên, dầu tư tư nướng hai con đùi thỏ, nhìn kỹ lại có thể phát hiện nó gầy trơ cả xương, không màu mỡ có thể nói. Yên tĩnh, trống trải.

Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng lại tối hôm qua, Mẫn Huyền ca nói hắn hôm nay muốn đi tây bốn khu tìm kiếm tài nguyên. Đại khái đã xuất phát đi, Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nghĩ đến, liền ngồi tại lửa bên cạnh không có việc gì sững sờ lên thần tới.

Dạng này thời gian còn bao lâu?

Mỗi lần ngóng nhìn một ngày sau thế giới có thể khôi phục như hướng, mở mắt đến lại là ngang bướng vẫn như cũ. Liền liên tiếp cái gọi là "Khu vực an toàn", đi ra người càng ngày càng nhiều, trở về lại lác đác không có mấy. Phảng phất hôm qua còn dòng người bốc lên —— đáng thương những người sống sót ý đồ bắt lấy chảy đầm đìa bên trong sau cùng cây cỏ cứu mạng.

Kết quả bây giờ liền thừa ba người chúng ta người. Ba người trông coi cái này dần dần trôi qua nguồn năng lượng, đồ ăn, trông coi cái này dần dần cũ nát tổn hại phòng ốc cùng cửa sắt, trông coi tạo vật chủ cái này thiên đại trò đùa, đánh cược nhìn ngày nào mọi người sẽ cùng một chỗ xong đời.

Đều nói tràng tai nạn này như cái toàn bộ phá vỡ mộng, vì sao thế giới này lại chậm chạp không chịu lần nữa thức tỉnh.

Được vinh dự chuỗi thức ăn cao cấp nhất động vật, nhân loại —— chúng ta từng thân mang âu phục, nho nhã lễ độ dáng vẻ, cao quý không ai bì nổi. Bây giờ lại quyết chia làm hai đường, một đường mẫn diệt nhân tính biến thành khôi lỗi Zombie, há miệng vải lấy răng nhọn; một đường khác vứt bỏ lúc trước ưu nhã, duỗi tay nắm lấy đao.

Nhìn, chúng ta tại tự giết lẫn nhau đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thấy trong gương mình, kia trong mắt rét lạnh quang để hắn cảm giác sợ nổi da gà, hắn đột nhiên có chút xem không hiểu mình, cũng xem không hiểu cái này đại thiên thế giới.

Vận mệnh hướng chúng ta mở cái đáng sợ trò đùa: Hắn điên đảo hết thảy sinh tồn pháp tắc, để chúng ta lẫn lộn mê mang, để chúng ta tham sống sợ chết. Đã từng chúng ta tuyên phụ xướng bình, hôm nay lại tại khói lửa cùng tàn sát bên trong bàng hoàng lưu thoán. Hai tay của chúng ta vốn nên bưng lấy thánh kinh, bây giờ lại dính đầy máu tươi cắm vào đồng loại lồng ngực, đào ra máu me đầm đìa trái tim.

Hắn mở ra cái khác nhìn chăm chú chân thỏ nướng ánh mắt, kia chưa chín muồi huyết nhục đột nhiên cũng khiến cho hắn có chút buồn nôn.

Xoay người trong chốc lát, bên hông buộc lấy chủy thủ phản một chùm chướng mắt bạch quang, làm càn xâm nhập trong mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức sờ về phía chuôi đao, băng lãnh đâm nhói bàn tay, hắn đem chủy thủ rút ra đặt ở trước mắt. Trong gương phản chiếu lấy thời khắc này bộ dáng, chủy thủ lưỡi đao sắc bén che cản đôi mắt.

Cái này màu trắng bạc lưỡi dao bên trên từng nhiễm vô số cổ Zombie vết máu, lưu lại rỉ sắt hương vị trộn lẫn cùng một chỗ, buồn nôn mà điên cuồng. Chỉ là cái này cháo loạn hương vị bên trong có một tia yếu ớt khí tức để hắn không cách nào quên, tựa hồ có chút quen thuộc cổ xưa mùi máu tươi, phiêu miểu lại là mãnh liệt kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu đầu não.

Kia là mẫu thân hương vị.

Cái này giết chóc là từ mẫu thân bắt đầu, dần dần lan tràn đi xuống. Khi Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được mũi đao đâm rách mẫu thân trái tim lúc, kia tiếng vang lanh lảnh lúc, hắn hiểu được: Mình đã tội không thể tha —— hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy áy náy cùng tưởng niệm.

Đối tấm gương, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mũi đao phóng tới mình, ép bên ngực trái bên trong bồng bột kích động bên trên. Bén nhọn cảm giác xuyên thấu qua quần áo trong truyền đến trên da, là ngứa. Lại dùng chút lực, phun lên rất nhỏ đâm nhói cảm giác.

Liền lại dễ dàng dùng một chút khí lực, trò chơi liền kết thúc, không cần tiếp tục dây dưa tiếp.

Cánh tay căng thẳng mang run rẩy, trong gương mình không có chút rung động nào bộ dáng, cuối cùng hỗn tạp mấy phần giãy dụa biến số. Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được mũi đao cường độ làm sâu sắc, hắn nghe được vải vóc rất nhỏ thống khổ xé rách âm thanh, muốn vạch y phục rách rưới.

Sau đó hắn xả hơi, mũi đao tại lồng ngực lưu lại màu đỏ nhạt ép ngấn, một lát liền nhạt mở biến mất.

Thánh Hựu a, tự tư điểm, sống sót đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu lộ ra một cái tự giễu cười khổ, chủy thủ thả ở bên người an tĩnh nằm.

"Ngươi làm gì a, muốn tự sát?"

Sau lưng truyền tới một lười biếng thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu không quay đầu lại cũng có thể biết là ai.

"Yên tâm, ta lạc quan đây, không chết được. Không biết lớn nhỏ, gọi ca ca."

Hắn nghiêng đầu đối ở bên cạnh tọa hạ Kim Tại Hoán mỉm cười nói, trông thấy Kim Tại Hoán trời sinh rủ xuống trong mắt là thẳng thắn tia chớp. Kim Tại Hoán từ trong lửa thuần thục bốc lên một cái đùi thỏ, vứt bỏ phía trên chồng chất mộc tẫn, từ phía trên kéo xuống một miệng lớn tại trong miệng nhấm nuốt, thế là khẩu khí trở nên mơ hồ không rõ.

"Ca cái gì ca, ngươi thấy ta lúc nào kêu lên ngươi Thánh Hựu ca? Đầu năm nay, có thể sống một ngày cũng không tệ. Đều là xuất sinh nhập tử huynh đệ, phân cái gì ca ca đệ đệ."

Kim Tại Hoán dùng chân cấp tốc tại trong lửa cắm đùi thỏ gậy gỗ bên trên một đá, vật kia liền tốc bay lên. Hắn vươn tay vững vàng tiếp được, nghiêng người tránh thoát vẩy ra dầu trơn, đưa tay đem thịt thỏ đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười tiếp nhận gậy gỗ, há miệng kéo xuống một mảnh thịt nạc. Củi khô cảm giác, thịt băm quấn quanh ở giữa hàm răng mang theo đắng chát. Mà giờ khắc này Kim Tại Hoán trong tay đùi thỏ đã thấy xương cốt —— nên chỉ gầy đến trước khi chết con thỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đem mình thịt giơ lên Kim Tại Hoán trước mắt, trong giọng nói đầy giàu trêu chọc ý vị.

"Kim đại sư, tay nghề lui bước a."

"Cái rắm lặc. Ngươi không ăn cho ta!"

Kim Tại Hoán bạch một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, không e dè người cắn qua một ngụm thịt thỏ, nhận lấy ăn như gió cuốn, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu che giấu đi ý cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ao ước Kim Tại Hoán loại này lạc quan đại điều tính cách, cho dù ở tận thế kiềm chế hoàn cảnh hạ, hắn cũng có thể từ cố vấn trải qua cuộc sống của mình.

Zombie bộc phát trước đó Kim Tại Hoán đúng là làm đồ nướng, bài tên là "Kình tử sập sập thịt nướng cửa hàng" —— ngây thơ như vậy danh tự cũng không biết Kim Tại Hoán làm sao lên. Chỉ tiếc trước mắt khu vực bên trong vật sống càng càng hiếm thấy, Kim Tại Hoán vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo trù kỹ cũng là không chỗ khả thi, quái biệt khuất.

Kim Tại Hoán trong tay thịt thỏ gặm sạch sẽ, hắn tiện tay đem xương cốt ném về trong đống lửa, hỏa hồng bên trong đung đưa thoát ra một chùm ánh lửa, lại che tại bình tĩnh an tĩnh thiêu đốt. Kim Tại Hoán giương tay gạt đi khóe miệng mỡ đông, đem hai tay khoanh gối ở sau ót, thỏa mãn thở ra một hơi. Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc nhìn chằm chằm hắn một hồi, thật lâu lầm bầm hướng Kim Tại Hoán hỏi thăm.

"Tại Hoán, ngươi nói chúng ta lúc nào sẽ chết."

Kim Tại Hoán ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, trong đó phức tạp mắt sắc để Kim Tại Hoán có chút đau lòng. Hắn quay đầu xa nhìn phương xa không rộng vùng quê, ngữ khí là an tâm mà ôn nhu.

"Chờ thế giới này lại không lưu luyến có thể nói thời điểm, tử vong chính là giải thoát. Nhưng bây giờ, chúng ta còn phải đi tìm ngày mai quang minh."

Kim Tại Hoán nói xong liền nhắm mắt lại, hừ ra một khúc nhẹ nhàng mà ôn nhu tiểu điều, điều bên trong không có ồn ào náo động chiến tranh, chỉ có Siberia dòng nước ấm lưu luyến ôn nhu. Ung Thánh Hựu híp lại con mắt, trong tầm mắt là một mảnh hài lòng huyết hồng.

Không trói buộc thiện lương linh hồn xuyên qua chém giết hò hét, đem huyết sắc chật vật ẩn nấp tại trắng noãn thánh quang hạ. Không linh tán khúc quanh quẩn trong đầu vuốt lên bất an, trằn trọc lượn lờ lâu mà không thôi, tạo nên an tâm nhàn nhạt gợn sóng.

...

Môtơ phanh lại lúc chói tai âm thanh vạch phá yên tĩnh, xé rách trong tưởng tượng linh hồn thoáng qua liền mất. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở mắt bừng tỉnh, đập vào mi mắt chính là Mẫn Huyền ca run rẩy con ngươi. Tóc của hắn bị mồ hôi thấm ướt dán tại trên trán, gân xanh trên cánh tay bởi vì thần kinh khẩn trương mà kéo căng. Ngoài phòng tựa hồ huyên la hét ầm ĩ náo đi đến, ầm ầm thanh âm tới gần dường như kinh lôi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bỗng nhiên đem cửa trước dự bị ba lô vung trên vai, đưa tay đánh tỉnh tiến vào nghỉ trưa Kim Tại Hoán, hô lên thanh âm khàn giọng mà run rẩy.

"Chạy!"

Ung Thánh Hựu phản xạ có điều kiện đi theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi ra ngoài, ngay sau đó hắn tâm đột nhiên không một chụp, cảm giác rợn cả tóc gáy từ sau cái cổ khắp hướng toàn thân.

Từ đằng xa nhấp nhô áp sát tới không phải kinh lôi, là Zombie. Lảo đảo lấy thôi táng cực tốc đi tới, một cái lợi trảo vạch phá một cái khác gương mặt, máu đen cùng mủ dịch treo ở trên mặt lay động. Bỗng nhiên đổ xuống một người, tại bầy zombie giẫm đạp hạ biến thành một bãi vũng bùn huyết thủy. Giống như máy móc không thu ngăn trở chạy đi vào, mang theo tơ máu trợn cả mắt lên bay thẳng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mấy người —— kia là không biết bao lâu không gặp, mới mẻ nhân loại da thịt.

"... Ta dựa vào!"

Kim Tại Hoán ném câu tiếp theo thô tục nhảy lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xe ghế sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thay đổi tay đem khởi động môtơ đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu. Tại hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sóng vai điều khiển một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên thắng mạnh xe chuyển hướng muốn trở về chạy đi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thắng mạnh xe, Kim Tại Hoán mặt đâm vào phía sau lưng của hắn bên trên.

"Thánh Hựu?"

"Chủy thủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thì thào một cái danh từ, sau đó đột nhiên hất ra Mẫn Huyền ca giam cầm, ầm ầm lấy hướng phòng một lần nữa chạy tới, bầy zombie đã sắp tiếp cận. Hắn ngắn ngủi dừng xe, trở lại nhìn thấy Hoàng, Kim hai người mang theo lo âu và khẩn cầu ánh mắt. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngữ khí là run rẩy, đè nén xuống sợ hãi mang theo bình tĩnh.

"Thánh Hựu, đừng vờ ngớ ngẩn, sống sót tương đối trọng yếu."

"Đi trước, đừng chờ ta. Ta lập tức đuổi theo."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một lát sau, lấy gần như mệnh lệnh ngữ khí để lại một câu nói, liền kiên định hướng nhà gỗ chạy đi. Lo lắng la lên bị lưu ở sau ót, thẳng đến nghe được tương tự tiếng ầm ầm hướng phía tướng phương hướng ngược bước đi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới thư một hơi chuyên tâm hướng nhà gỗ chạy như bay.

Chủy thủ không thể mất, kia là hắn cùng mẫu thân ở giữa duy nhất liên luỵ. Tuy là tội ác, nhưng cũng là không muốn ném đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là lảo đảo lấy ngã vào phòng, bỗng nhiên nắm lên bên cạnh bàn chủy thủ cắm ở bên hông liền hướng ra phía ngoài chạy đi, sau đó ở trước cửa phanh lại bước chân. Hắn lúc ấy nhìn xem tại mười mét bên ngoài không ngừng tới gần Zombie lúc, trong đầu dứt khoát liền hai chữ: Xong.

Hắn đột nhiên khép cửa lại, đưa lưng về phía chống đỡ tại trên ván cửa. Mãnh liệt va chạm theo nhau mà đến, ầm vang đánh tại cửa khác một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác ngũ tạng lục phủ lắc lư đổi vị trí. Ùng ục ùng ục thanh âm phảng phất liền tại sau lưng, thô trọng dinh dính tiếng hít thở cùng vội vàng xao động gào thét, tại điếc tai gõ tiếng ồn ào bên trong cũng không dứt bên tai.

Muốn xong đời.

Cái này tưởng niệm thuận Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy bay lên đi lên, sau đó liền bị từ bên hông hắn lay động xuống tới hình trụ đoản côn trạng vật thể thay thế, kia là một viên chờ đợi nổ tung lựu đạn, tháng trước Kim Tại Hoán tại quân đội tìm tới. Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu thở một hơi thật dài, mãnh liệt nhịp tim thoáng nặng nề một chút, hắn đếm thầm.

Ba.

Va chạm càng thêm tấp nập cùng mãnh liệt, bên cạnh pha lê chợt vỡ vụn, luồn vào mấy cái máu thịt be bét tay.

Hai.

Sắc nhọn pha lê lau mặt gò má quá khứ, đâm đau kích thích thần kinh, thuận xương gò má lưu hạ một đạo ấm áp chất lỏng.

Một.

Đánh cược một lần đi, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Số không.

Ung Thánh Hựu dỡ xuống khí lực cúi người nhặt lên lựu đạn, hướng phòng ngủ chạy đi một cái chớp mắt, cửa phía sau bị đánh vỡ. Hắn kiệt lực kéo theo cơ bắp chạy về phía trước, răng nhọn cắn vào âm thanh tại sau lưng lần lượt lướt qua. Hắn đá ngã đống lửa, sau lưng truyền đến thịt bị nướng cháy tư tư thanh. Hắn mang ngược lại trước cửa phòng ngủ thùng dầu, dầu mỡ hương vị theo xác thối hôi thối đồng loạt đằng nhưng dâng lên. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt trong tay trái lựu đạn, chết thẳng cẳng chuẩn bị hướng cửa sổ phòng ngủ đánh tới.

Trên bờ vai có một tay nắm chặt quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên quay người vứt bỏ ràng buộc, tay phải cấp tốc rút ra chủy thủ, bỗng nhiên hướng trước mặt chém tới, Zombie khuôn mặt bị nằm ngang mở ra lật ra cơ bắp. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức mở ra lựu đạn hỏa tuyến, cuồng loạn rống một tiếng, đem bốc lên khói bụi bom duệ tại sau lưng trong đám thi thể, sau đó cuộn tròn thân xông phá pha lê hướng ra phía ngoài nhảy xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác sắc bén góc cạnh đâm rách cánh tay của hắn, quyến luyến lấy vạch ra mấy lỗ lớn, lưu lại đau rát đau nhức. Rời đi phòng đằng không một sát na, hắn nghe được một tiếng bắn nổ tiếng nổ, ngay sau đó nóng hổi khí lưu chụp lên phía sau lưng. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hướng phía dưới rơi xuống, ngắn ngủi mất trọng lượng sau cùng đất cát tiếp xúc thân mật, lăn lộn vài vòng ngửa ra sau thân dừng lại tại phòng bên cạnh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lái xe hướng nơi xa chạy tới thời điểm, tận lực hãm lại tốc độ vì chờ Ung Thánh Hựu, kết quả hắn nghe được một tiếng vang tận mây xanh bạo tạc, hắn bỗng nhiên dừng xe hướng về sau nhìn lại. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy trái tim ngạt thở đột nhiên ngừng, bên hông tay nắm gấp một chút.

"Mẫn Huyền ca... ?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hít sâu một hơi, lấy tỉnh táo ngữ khí đánh gãy Kim Tại Hoán run rẩy hỏi thăm, cổ họng có chút căng lên.

"Chúng ta đợi chờ xem đi."

Bọn hắn nhìn thấy tầm mắt cuối cùng kia dâng lên sương mù cùng nung đỏ tầng mây, nhìn thấy khói vàng lượn vòng lấy dây dưa tro tàn, nhưng không thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi theo thân ảnh. Chỉ có bầy thưa thớt mấy lần Zombie, thấy trước mắt hóa thành hư không sau liền quay người, dựa vào nhạy cảm khứu giác hướng về Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán đến.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nuốt xuống trong lòng đắng chát, sau đó cứng đờ quay người một lần nữa cưỡi lên đầu máy. Kim Tại Hoán giữ chặt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cánh tay, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở ngữ khí gần như khẩn cầu. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngửa đầu kềm chế lăn tại trong hốc mắt nước mắt, an ủi lại giống tìm kiếm trụ cột nắm nắm Kim Tại Hoán thủ đoạn, sau đó một lần nữa hướng nơi xa chạy tới, bóng lưng lộ ra cô độc hèn mọn.

...

Phẫn nộ diễm hỏa uốn lượn lấy dâng lên, ngọn lửa tham lam liếm khởi thân thể bên trong thi bầy, liếm thành tiêu màu đen tro tàn, liền ngay cả kia thê thảm kêu rên cũng cùng nhau nuốt vào. Rộn ràng Zombie đổ vào hỏa diễm bên trong, rơi lên một tòa tử vong sơn phong. Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua không trọn vẹn mơ hồ ánh mắt, nhìn thấy có mấy cái thân ảnh vẫn như cũ cố chấp hướng bên này di chuyển, may mắn còn sống sót hơi tàn Zombie. Hắn chống cự lại trong thân thể ê ẩm sưng cùng nhói nhói, đứng lên hướng phía đường ray phương hướng chạy tới.

Sau lưng lại truyền tới một tiếng bạo tạc, hắn nghe được u uất oan hồn một tiếng khóc tang, xông lên vân tiêu che khuất màu đất mặt trời.

...

Không biết chạy bao lâu, trước mắt từ đen nhánh bóng lưỡng đường ray biến thành liên miên rừng cây, đỉnh đầu ánh sáng dần dần biến mất biến thành đen tối. Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người nằm tại thổ địa bên trên, cơ hồ bắn nổ hô hấp làm đầu hắn đau nhức, vết thương trên người sưng lửa cháy đốt đâm nhói.

Hắn cảm giác mí mắt là nặng nề, tứ chi xốp như muốn cùng bùn đất hòa làm một thể, đang trong hôn mê hết thảy trở nên mơ hồ.

Sau đó hắn nghe được nơi xa trong bụi cỏ thưa thớt tiếng vang, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, không tầm thường.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần chống đỡ khởi thân thể, mang theo sụp đổ tâm tình cảnh giác nhìn chăm chú buông lỏng bụi cỏ. Thể năng giống như có lẽ đã muốn đạt tới cực hạn, như giờ phút này thoát ra một con Zombie, chính là hẳn phải chết không nghi ngờ. Ung Thánh Hựu ôm cam chịu tâm lý, chậm chạp hướng bụi cỏ tới gần.

Hắn cảm giác dưới chân có đồ vật gì lỏng động, sau đó chợt phải rút ra, từ chỗ tối vọt ra một toa bóng đen. Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người muốn tránh, lại dưới chân mềm nhũn té quỵ dưới đất, một mũi tên nhọn từ cánh tay trái cọ qua lưu lại đạo không cạn vết thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy trong bụi cỏ toát ra một cái lông mềm như nhung đầu. Quần áo đúng là sạch sẽ không nhuộm, trên cổ treo một cái Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền, ở lại tại xương quai xanh ra bình yên nằm lấy. Ngẩng đầu là sắc bén mắt, vốn là đẹp mắt hình dáng, lại bảo bọc cơ hồ là thú tính hung tàn ánh mắt, khóe mắt dưới có một viên nốt ruồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trong lòng bừng tỉnh một chút, trong đầu có người thiếu niên cười đến ngây thơ, khóe mắt nốt ruồi tọa lạc lấy lộ ra ôn nhu vô hại.

Ôn nhu mà úy Lam U sâu hải dương, phải chăng cũng đều giấu kín lấy sóng cả gợn sóng.

...  
"Ung Dan Ung" tội uyên -03

# Zombie chủ đề đồng nhân văn

#ooc tạ lỗi, lần thứ nhất viết văn mời nhiều chỉ giáo

# chủ Dan Ung Ung Dan

Hắn nghe được u uất oan hồn một tiếng khóc tang, xông lên vân tiêu che khuất màu đất mặt trời.

-

« tội uyên -03 »

-

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt sửng sốt, liền liền thân bên trên xé rách đau đớn cũng tạm thời yên tĩnh xuống, hắn nhìn chằm chằm trước người từ trong bụi cỏ xuất hiện người.

Kia trong mắt tràn ngập tràn đầy huyết sắc, là lãnh khốc mà cuồng vọng. Giống như là thiêu đốt lên vô tình liệt hỏa, thợ săn ẩn núp từ một nơi bí mật gần đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình trong mắt hắn giống nhau một con đợi bắt con mồi. Hắn rùng mình một cái, nuốt vào cổ họng mỏi mệt cùng đắng chát, cúi người làm ra phòng ngự tư thế.

Một khắc này đối phương ánh mắt để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, một trận liều mạng là so tất không thể miễn. Nhưng một giây sau, hắn liền lại sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, chuẩn bị kỹ càng tư thế cùng căng cứng thần kinh cùng nhau đình trệ ở.

Hắn không biết người kia là làm sao làm được —— tựa như bỗng nhiên đổi một người đồng dạng. Vẻn vẹn thời gian một cái nháy mắt, người kia hung ác lãnh khốc bộ dáng hoàn toàn không gặp, con ngươi bởi vì giật mình mà hơi run lên một cái, trong mắt ngây thơ non nớt tựa hồ yếu dật xuất lai. Ung Thánh Hựu giống như khối đá này hóa mà nhìn chằm chằm vào người trước mắt, trông thấy hắn cong mắt lộ ra cái mang theo một chút áy náy tiếu dung, khóe mắt nốt ruồi điểm xuyết lấy sạch sẽ khuôn mặt; Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy người kia nhấc cánh tay nổi nóng gãi gãi phần gáy, sau đó mở miệng, mơ hồ lộ ra hai viên đáng yêu thỏ răng.

"A. . . , nguyên lai không phải thỏ rừng."

Hắn nói chuyện tựa hồ mang chút Busan khẩu âm, hạ xuống ngữ điệu có chút thành thục cảm giác, cùng nó giờ phút này hình tượng có chút không tương xứng, ngữ điệu khàn khàn mà trầm thấp —— chờ chút, hắn vừa mới nói cái gì?

"Cái kia, không có ý tứ, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo lại, nhìn thấy trước mặt người trong tay lợi khí, là một thanh đi săn dùng chủy thủ. Lại hồi tưởng lại vừa mới người mang theo tiếc nuối lời nói, hắn ý thức được mình bị nam sinh này ngộ nhận là thành con mồi. Mỏi mệt một lần nữa đánh tới, càng nhiều cũng xen lẫn thật sâu bất đắc dĩ cùng lửa giận, Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi xoay người sang chỗ khác, trong lòng mặc niệm lấy "Tỉnh táo, tỉnh táo. Tốt Ung không cùng hắn kiến thức." Sau đó chuẩn bị rời đi.

"Ài —— cẩn thận! ! !"

Kinh hoảng thanh âm lọt vào tai còn chưa kịp tới tiêu tán, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy cổ chân chỗ một trận lôi kéo cảm giác, sau đó hắn liền mất đi trọng tâm ngã xuống. Ngay sau đó là rạng sáng cây Lint có, phô thiên cái địa ẩm ướt, xen lẫn lá khô hư thối sau mùi. Hắn ngã chổng vó nằm rạp trên mặt đất, sau đó nghe được phía sau truyền đến cái kia trầm thấp mà chất phác thanh âm.

"A.... . . Nói phải cẩn thận, vừa mới cái kia bắt thỏ tuyến còn không có rút a. Cái kia, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Nếu như ta không có việc gì, chuyện thứ nhất chính là đứng lên, cho ngươi một bàn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa mấy lần không thể thành công đứng lên về sau, đem hành động hóa thành chú oán, ở trong lòng hung hăng đọc một lần lại một lần.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dựa vào trên tảng đá, híp mắt nhìn chằm chằm ngay tại bận bịu tứ phía người, hít sâu một hơi cưỡng chế đáy lòng bất đắc dĩ nổi nóng. Hắn không biết người kia là làm sao làm được, động tác trên tay không ngừng, nhưng càng bận rộn tựa hồ là cái miệng đó —— liền không có đình chỉ qua nói chuyện.

Một hồi nói dông dài lấy chuyện mới vừa rồi, xin lỗi bên trong xen lẫn đối với đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngạc nhiên. Lại đột nhiên phàn nàn lên gần nhất con mồi thiếu thốn, tách ra lên đầu ngón tay đếm lấy mình mấy ngày nay chiến tích. Liền liền làm một chút đống lửa lúc, người này miệng bên trong còn lẩm bẩm lấy không nghỉ ngơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, thở dài.

Đống lửa đôm đốp một tiếng bốc cháy lên, khóe mắt mang nốt ruồi thiếu niên ho nhẹ vài tiếng, lầm bầm lầu bầu phiến tán bay lên khói bụi. Ánh lửa hạ mông lung tầm mắt hơi rõ ràng một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy người ngồi tại mình đối diện, tại một cái trong bọc tìm kiếm lấy cái gì. Khó được không có lẩm bẩm, chung quanh an tĩnh lại.

Một lát người kia lại ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu hồi lâu, như đang ngẫm nghĩ lấy cái gì. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu bị nhìn chằm chằm toàn thân run rẩy, không thể nhịn được nữa sắp bão nổi lúc, mới rốt cục dời ánh mắt. Sau đó lại khôi phục một bộ cười toe toét dáng vẻ, bên cạnh tìm được đồ vật bên cạnh lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới nói lui.

"Ta liền nói luôn cảm giác có chút xấu hổ, mới nhớ tới còn không có giới thiệu chính mình."

\- ta không xấu hổ, ta chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc nhìn chằm chằm người, bất quá rất hiển nhiên —— cái này đần độn người cũng không có đọc hiểu hắn ý nghĩ.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel, ngươi có thể gọi ta Daniel, Niel, hoặc là thích gọi thế nào đều có thể. Bọn hắn đều nói ta cái tên này rất phong cách tây, nhưng ta kỳ thật không phải ngoại quốc hỗn huyết. Ta đến từ Busan, đại khái nghe ta khẩu âm có thể cảm giác được đi —— ta có đôi khi sẽ tung ra vài câu Busan lời nói kkk."

\- đúng, có thể nghe được, nhưng ngươi kỳ thật phải gọi Khương tự nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đình chỉ ở trong lòng nhả rãnh.

"Ài, kia ngươi tên gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là lười nhác trả lời, nhưng nhìn xem cái này gọi Khương Daniel trọng độ tự nói chứng người bệnh, vì phòng ngừa hắn tiếp tục thao thao bất tuyệt xuống dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định từ tự mình kết liễu chủ đề.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí có chút buồn buồn, đại khái là mệt nhọc qua.

"A, Khổng Thánh Hựu a, còn thật là dễ nghe."

"Là Ung, không phải Khổng."

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, uốn nắn Khương Daniel giọng nói.

"A, lang Thánh Hựu."

". . . Là Ung."

"Dung Thánh Hựu?"

"..."

"Kia là vĩnh Thánh Hựu?"

"A...! ! ! Là Ong, không phải Khổng không phải vĩnh viễn không là dung, là Ong! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là tại Khương Daniel hàm hồ phát âm bên trong sụp đổ, hắn dắt mình quân tiếng nói, gằn từng chữ hung hăng cải chính. Miệng khoa trương đóng mở, Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ đây là hắn phát âm tiêu chuẩn nhất một lần.

Tức hổn hển hô to qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh lại thở gấp hơi thô khí, phát hiện Khương Daniel như cái điêu khắc đồng dạng sững sờ tại đối diện, ngay cả lục đồ đều động tác đều ngừng lại, một đôi mắt ngơ ngác nhìn mình chằm chằm, miệng còn khẽ nhếch. Ung Thánh Hựu chọn hạ lông mày, đưa tay tại mặt người trước lay một cái, không gặp phản ứng.

Hẳn là dọa ngốc hả?

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu biết sự tình không có cách nào khống chế. Khương Daniel đọng lại biểu lộ, dần dần hòa tan mở. Dẫn đầu càn rỡ chính là con mắt, bao hàm ý cười tùy ý lưu thoán. Ngay sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel khóe miệng giương đi lên, con mắt híp thành một nửa lớn, tiếp lấy liền nghe được từng đợt liên tục không ngừng tiếng cười.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ngươi vừa vặn buồn cười!'Là Ong, không phải vĩnh viễn không là Khổng không phải Ung ——' . Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Khương Daniel đứt quãng mà cười cười, còn phối hợp bắt chước lên Ung Thánh Hựu thần thái đến, tự động sơ sót đối diện người chậm rãi biến thành đen sắc mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu tại mặt đen đồng thời, cũng không thể không thừa nhận Khương Daniel bắt chước năng lực cao siêu, hắn nhìn lên trước mặt người bắt chước, cũng không nhịn được đỏ mặt.

"A..., Khương Daniel —— tê!"

Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu ngẫu hứng bắt chước từ bản thân vừa mới té ngã lúc dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới căm tức nghĩ chống đỡ đứng người dậy đi ngăn lại. Nhưng đứng dậy một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cánh tay phải một trận nhói nhói, sau đó cả người mềm về trên tảng đá. Toàn thân vết sẹo giống đột nhiên đều bừng tỉnh, đau rát sở bao khỏa Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh, hắn híp mắt gạt ra tiếng kêu đau đớn, sau đó liền cảm giác được mồ hôi lạnh chảy ra một thân.

Đau đớn trong hoảng hốt bên tai tiếng cười tựa hồ cũng im bặt mà dừng, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đựng đau đớn mở ra chảy ra một chút nước muối sinh lí con mắt, mơ hồ nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đứng người lên hướng mình đi tới. To lớn thân ảnh di động đến trước mắt dừng lại, ngay sau đó ngồi xổm xuống. Khương Daniel đưa tay giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thân trên quần áo cúc áo, lôi kéo một chút giải khai viên thứ nhất. Ung Thánh Hựu đằng cầm Khương Daniel thủ đoạn, ngẩng đầu một mặt khó có thể tin nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi làm gì? ? ?"

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, cười đưa tay vuốt vuốt phần gáy.

"Ta tìm băng vải cùng thuốc, nhìn ngươi thương thật nặng, cho nên giúp ngươi xử lý một chút a. Nếu không làm gì, ngươi nghĩ gì thế?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy trên mặt nhiễm lên một vòng đỏ, cúi đầu che giấu mình lúng túng biểu lộ. Trong tay bị nắm chặt cánh tay thăm dò tính bỗng nhúc nhích, Ung Thánh Hựu lung lay do dự một chút, cuối cùng lại ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía một mặt vô tội Khương Daniel, không có buông lỏng động tác trên tay.

"Cái kia, ta tự mình tới là được rồi."

"Ngươi cái dạng này làm sao mình đến a, tổn thương nặng như vậy, không hảo hảo xử lý một chút sẽ lây nhiễm."

Khương Daniel một bên dặn dò, một bên tránh thoát Ung Thánh Hựu ràng buộc, đưa tay đụng vào viên thứ hai nút thắt, còn chưa kịp giải khai liền bị trước mặt người lại cầm dừng tay cổ tay.

"A..., ta thật mình đến liền có thể!"

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, lúc này mới chú ý tới đối diện người biểu lộ. Trong mắt mang tia bối rối, ra vẻ một bộ nhẹ nhõm bộ dáng, lỗ tai lại đều đỏ đến gốc rễ. Một nháy mắt, Khương Daniel ý thức được đối phương ngăn lại chính mình nguyên nhân, hắn xùy một tiếng cười.

"Ngươi hẳn là xấu hổ đi?"

"Ta không có!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh ngẩng đầu giảo biện, lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mang theo ý cười con mắt, chính nghiêng đầu nhìn mình chằm chằm. Hắn cảm thấy mình mặt lại bỏng mấy phần, bận bịu cúi đầu che giấu đi thần sắc, thấp giọng biện giải, cố ý dùng loại xa cách ngữ khí.

"Đều là đại nam nhân, ta hại cái gì xấu hổ. Lại nói, ta dựa vào cái gì tín nhiệm ngươi, ngay cả tên của ta đều niệm không đúng gia hỏa?"

Trong tay vừa mới tùy ý đung đưa thủ đoạn cương một chút, hồi lâu không có động tác, không khí cũng sẽ cùng nhau an tĩnh lại. Là lời nói quá nặng, làm bị thương người sao? Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu liếc qua, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cúi đầu không biết đang làm gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bối rối. Hắn bất quá là không quen người khác đối với hắn như vậy, lại không muốn thừa nhận xấu hổ trạng thái, bất đắc dĩ nói quá lời một chút. Kỳ thật Khương Daniel hay là rất giản dị, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình là hãm hại hắn.

"A.... . . Ta chỉ là —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng, chuẩn bị vãn hồi một chút cục diện. Nhưng mở miệng một nháy mắt, hắn lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, hít sâu một hơi.

"Không phải Khổng Thánh Hựu, không phải vĩnh Thánh Hựu, không phải lang Thánh Hựu, là Ung Thánh Hựu! Ong, Ong, Ong ——! Hiện tại, có thể tín nhiệm ta!"

Khương Daniel nói một hơi, lại lộ ra kia hai viên thỏ răng cười ngây ngô hai tiếng, đáp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngây người công phu, hai ba lần nhẹ nhàng giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, rộng mở lộ ra bên trong vết thương, đồng thời công khai còn có Ung Thánh Hựu dáng người.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị người khoan khoái ra một chuỗi vè thuận miệng làm cho ngốc ngay tại chỗ, thẳng đến cảm giác được trận trận gió mát đánh tới, hoàn hồn phát hiện quần áo đã bị rộng mở, cúi đầu là mình vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo cơ bụng —— giờ phút này thưởng thức lại có chút thẹn thùng. Hắn không có cơ hội lại ngăn lại Khương Daniel, người kia bận rộn tay đã kéo xuống một đoạn bông, chấm cồn i-ốt lau sạch nhè nhẹ. Hơi lạnh đâm nhói thỉnh thoảng kích thích thần kinh, Ung Thánh Hựu lực chú ý từ xấu hổ quay lại nặng tập thống khổ bên trên, hắn kiệt lực khống chế thân thể run rẩy, cắn môi phòng ngừa mình rên ra.

"Đau không? Ta có phải là hạ thủ có chút nặng, không có ý tứ a, ta không có cho người khác xử lý qua vết thương, không phải rất biết lực khống chế độ."

Khương Daniel hay là phát giác người không thoải mái dễ chịu, có chút áy náy cào hạ đầu, lần này Ung Thánh Hựu càng cảm giác hơn không có ý tứ, ẩn ẩn có chút áy náy.

Rõ ràng là bị ta hung, còn muốn giúp đỡ xử lý vết thương, hiện tại còn tới xin lỗi, là đồ ngốc à...

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú lên Khương Daniel, nam hài chân thành tha thiết ánh mắt là thuần phác, chính nghiêng đầu chờ đợi mình đáp lại. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng một chút vai, chuyển chuyển động thân thể điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi, lộ ra bên eo một đạo không sâu vết thương.

"Không có việc gì, không thương. Cái kia, làm phiền ngươi a."

Khương Daniel như trút được gánh nặng thở dài một hơi, cúi đầu tiếp tục xử lý lên vết thương đến, động tác lại trở nên nhu hòa rất nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xem trước người người, kia lông mềm như nhung tóc bởi vì cao độ tập trung tinh thần mà được tầng mồ hôi rịn, một đôi mắt hơi nhíu lên, nhìn chằm chằm vết thương là nhìn không chuyển mắt. Miệng bên trong hay là thỉnh thoảng lẩm bẩm, cẩn thận nghe, thế mà là đang nhắc nhở mình thả nhẹ động tác. Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cười khẽ một tiếng, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy người thiếu niên trước mắt này còn thật đáng yêu.

Dần dần, đau đớn chuyển thành chết lặng, lại có lẽ là bởi vì miệng vết thương lý sau yếu bớt cảm giác đau. Khương Daniel cầm lấy băng gạc, tiếp lấy bắt đầu băng bó vết thương. Mảnh nhu băng gạc bao trùm lên da thịt một cái chớp mắt, mang theo từng tia từng tia ngứa ý, cuối cùng lắng lại xao động cát đau.

"Còn không có hỏi ngươi bao lớn, xem ra so với ta lớn đi, ta là 96 năm, ngươi đây?"

"95 năm."

"Bên trong, vậy liền hô Thánh Hựu ca."

Khương Daniel miệng bên trong ngậm kia quyển băng gạc, ngữ khí cho nên có chút mơ hồ. Hắn nghiêng đầu kéo xuống một mảnh băng gạc, nhẹ nhàng đắp lên Ung Thánh Hựu phần bụng quẹt làm bị thương bên trên, sau đó quấn quanh.

"Ca vừa mới lại còn nói không tín nhiệm ta, thật là khiến người ta thương tâm —— nhưng là rõ ràng ca chính là xấu hổ, trực tiếp cùng ta nói liền tốt a, coi như không nói ta cũng có thể đoán được."

"Bất quá ca không tín nhiệm ta cũng là có lý do, dù sao nhìn thấy ta đột nhiên xuất hiện, cũng phải giật nảy mình đi ha ha ha. Ta là Zombie bạo loạn về sau chạy đến nơi đây đến, khi còn bé ta cùng mỗ mỗ còn có đệ đệ ở đây đóng nhà gỗ, bên trong giấu thật nhiều vật dụng hàng ngày loại hình, mùa hè chúng ta sẽ còn ở chỗ này ở."

"Buổi tối hôm nay là muốn ăn nướng thỏ, cho nên liền thiết trí cạm bẫy, dùng rất tốt, tiễn rất chuẩn, chưa từng có chạy mất qua con thỏ, ca có tính không cái thứ nhất chạy mất con mồi a."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên tảng đá mặc cho Khương Daniel băng bó, rất rõ ràng ý thức được Khương Daniel nhiều lời chứng lại phạm, thế là dứt khoát nghe Khương Daniel cố sự, vừa vặn giải buồn.

"Nói đến con thỏ —— gần nhất con mồi đều biến ít. Mấy ngày nay một mực chưa bắt được, làm hại ta ăn xong mấy ngày bánh bích quy. Cái này không thể được a —— ta còn tại lớn thân thể, mà lại là không có thịt không thể sống cái chủng loại kia."

"Ca có chưa từng ăn qua thịt thỏ, ta làm vừa vặn rất tốt, đều là ở chỗ này luyện ra. Ta còn nhớ rõ ta nướng đều một cái con thỏ, đều biến thành màu đen, là cái gì đều nhận không ra. Ta còn nếm thử một miếng, sau đó tiếp xuống nửa ngày liền không ngừng qua uống nước, cay đắng hay là nặng đến muốn mạng. kkkk."

"Đợi ngày mai bắt đến con thỏ, liền cho ca phơi bày một ít thủ nghệ của ta. Ngươi thích ăn chất mật, hay là xát muối a. Ca... Ca?"

Khương Daniel hồi lâu không được đến trả lời, ngẩng đầu phát hiện tiến vào mộng đẹp Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải cố ý ngủ, nhưng là lâu dài chạy cùng vật lộn, lại thêm đau xót tra tấn, đã sớm lâm vào thật sâu mỏi mệt bên trong, rốt cục tại Khương Daniel líu lo không ngừng trong giọng nói ngủ. Hai tay vây quanh trước người, toái phát ngăn trở con mắt.

"Chớ nha, làm sao có thể dạng này. Vừa mới còn nói không tin ta, ca không sợ ta là Zombie nha, một ngụm liền cho ngươi cắn chết —— "

Khương Daniel giả vờ giả vịt bổ nhào qua, hé miệng nhẹ nhàng cấn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu vai trái, lưu lại một đạo màu hồng phấn ấn ký, một lát liền biến mất. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ động gảy một cái, lại khôi phục quy luật hô hấp.

Khương Daniel hắc hắc ngốc nở nụ cười, hoàn thành cánh tay trái cái cuối cùng băng bó về sau, hệ cái nơ con bướm. Tiếp lấy hắn chống lên eo đứng lên, mở rộng bắp thịt đau nhức, ngửa đầu nhìn qua ban đêm bầu trời.

Chưa phát giác ở giữa đã hoàn toàn đêm đen đến, mực đậm bao khỏa vạn vật, đống lửa noãn quang ngoan cường mà toát ra.

Khương Daniel từ trong ba lô kéo ra chăn lông, êm ái đắp lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, dịch tốt bị sừng. Sau đó hắn nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, do dự một lát, cuối cùng lại đứng dậy chuyển đến người đối diện một lần nữa nằm xuống.

"Ngủ ngon a, Thánh Hựu ca."

Khương Daniel từ cố vấn địa đạo ngủ ngon, xoay người đem chăn cuốn lên thân ngăn chặn, nhắm mắt lại, không lâu nhập mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng làm mộng, lần này mộng thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán, hắn mộng thấy ba người liền ngồi vây quanh tại khu vực an toàn nhà gỗ trước, như ngày xưa đồng dạng. Kim Tại Hoán hát ca, hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khẽ chạm đựng lấy rượu ly pha lê. Mỹ hảo, không tranh.

...

Có người tại nam kha ôn nhu bên trong tưởng niệm lấy cố nhân, cố nhân lại sâu hãm tại trong tuyệt vọng, bị đau đớn vây khốn.

Khương Daniel Wannaone Dan Ung Dan Dan Ung Ung Dan Ung tội uyên

"Tội uyên" -04

# Zombie chủ đề đồng nhân văn

# chủ Dan Ung, phó hoàng kim

# bổn thiên toàn thiên hoàng kim

-

Ngươi không có lý do từ bỏ, bởi vì rõ ràng hi vọng còn có thể trông thấy. Nhưng ngươi cũng vô pháp tiến lên —— bởi vì con đường phía trước mênh mông.

-

« tội uyên »-04

Trong loạn thế phiêu miểu bình ổn sinh hoạt, theo nhà gỗ bạo tạc, bị thôn phệ tại trong ngọn lửa. Tiếu dung cùng hi vọng bị cùng nhau càn quét, bay lên lấy hóa thành khói xanh phiêu miểu ở chân trời.

Giương mắt có thể thấy được, lại lại không cách nào đụng vào.

Cứ như vậy cực kỳ tàn ác tra tấn —— ngươi không có lý do từ bỏ, bởi vì rõ ràng hi vọng còn có thể trông thấy. Nhưng ngươi cũng vô pháp tiến lên —— bởi vì con đường phía trước mênh mông.

Nhất là khi ba người đi trên đường thiếu Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán lộ ra càng thêm nhỏ bé.

Hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán từng tại bạo tạc về sau, lấy dũng khí đi phế tích tìm kiếm Ung Thánh Hựu tung tích. Thi thể cũng tốt, hài cốt cũng được. Nhưng lại không thu hoạch được gì, liền ngay cả một tia dấu vết cũng không tìm được. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có từng lường trước uy lực nổ tung sẽ như thế mãnh liệt, có thể trong phút chốc đem một người càn quét sạch sẽ, liền như là chưa hề xuất hiện trên thế giới này.

Lại hoặc là có lẽ, Thánh Hựu có phải là cũng đào tẩu rồi?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không phải là không có sinh ra qua như thế một tia may mắn, đây cũng là vì cái gì hắn những ngày này mỗi lần ra ngoài tuần tra lúc, đều mạo hiểm cố ý bồi hồi tại Zombie ẩn núp phế trong thành. Hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán cũng rất hi vọng có một ngày như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh lại đột nhiên lại từ đâu cái nhà lầu trong cửa sổ xuất hiện. Có lẽ là hư nhược, chật vật, lại hoặc là vết thương chồng chất... Nhưng chỉ cần có thể xuất hiện, chính là tốt.

Nhưng là không có. Theo thời gian trôi qua, hi vọng này liền dần dần bị vùi lấp.

Những ngày gần đây, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giả vờ như thành thục bộ dáng, an ủi đắm chìm trong bàng hoàng cùng thương cảm bên trong Kim Tại Hoán, trong lòng nhưng cũng là gấp bội cay đắng.

Đối với cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đảm đương một cái chủ tâm cốt nhân vật. Hắn hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mâu thuẫn cùng yếu ớt, hắn cũng lý giải Kim Tại Hoán giấu ở ngây thơ hoặc không bị trói buộc phía sau bất lực.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết, bọn hắn liền như là sóng cả bên trong thuyền buồm, vô luận cỡ nào cũ nát chật vật, cánh buồm cũng không thể đổ xuống —— nếu không đem thuyền chìm người vong. Mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính là tấm kia buồm. Bây giờ cái này cái thuyền nhỏ càng thêm yếu ớt, hắn liền càng phải quyết chống sống lưng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rất áy náy. Hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sinh tử chưa biết, cùng hắn có quan hệ.

Có phải là ngày đó không có quyết định đi bốn khu, hoặc là lại cẩn thận một chút, liền sẽ không gặp phải bọn này đói Zombie. Có phải là chạy nhanh một chút nữa, liền có thể tranh thủ đến càng nhiều thời gian đào thoát, không đến mức vội vàng rơi xuống chủy thủ. Có phải là nếu như lại kiên định một chút, liền có thể giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn cản hắn trở về nhà gỗ.

Đúng vậy đi. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là nghĩ như vậy, ý nghĩ này như là quả cân đặt ở trong lòng, tràn đầy áy náy ép đau nhức. Tại là đối với Kim Tại Hoán, hắn ý niệm duy nhất chính là: Ta muốn bảo vệ tốt hắn, ta không thể lại để cho một người vì ta mà thụ thương.

Đồng dạng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng mất không đi nổi. Hắn không cách nào tưởng tượng, lẻ loi một mình bị bao khỏa đang sợ hãi loại cảm giác. Đồng dạng hắn cảm thấy, Kim Tại Hoán cũng là không thể chịu đựng được.

Cho nên, hắn muốn bảo vệ tốt chính mình, cũng bảo vệ tốt Kim Tại Hoán. Hai người bọn họ đều phải cẩn thận, hoặc là tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu, hoặc là liền mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu tâm ý đi xuống.

Tuyệt đối không thể thụ thương, tuyệt đối không thể sơ hốt, tuyệt đối không thể phạm sai lầm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh chiếu cố Kim Tại Hoán, cũng bên cạnh đem mình giam cầm tại loại áp lực này bên trong, kiềm chế tâm tình càng ngày càng nặng buồn bực. Hắn trở nên càng thêm cẩn thận, mà Kim Tại Hoán lừa gạt tính cách không thể nghi ngờ lần lượt thử thăm dò Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắp sụp đổ căng cứng tinh thần.

Tỉ như bọn hắn tìm tới cái sơn động này ngày đầu tiên, tại Kim Tại Hoán không hề cố kỵ đi vào trong thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên hô to một tiếng cẩn thận, đem Kim Tại Hoán dọa đến kém chút trực tiếp quẳng xuống đất. Mà trên thực tế cái gì cũng không có phát sinh.

Đối với Kim Tại Hoán quăng tới nghi hoặc ánh mắt khó hiểu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là xấu hổ nhún vai, lầm bầm một câu bảo trì cẩn thận. Hắn cũng không thể nói cho Kim Tại Hoán, vừa mới trong đầu chợt lóe lên, trong tưởng tượng hình tượng: Hắn nhìn thấy một con Zombie từ trong sơn động lao ra, trực tiếp đem Kim Tại Hoán đầu lâu cắn thủng một cái lỗ máu.

Lại tỉ như có lúc trời tối, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên từ trong lúc ngủ mơ kinh ngồi dậy, lập tức kéo qua Kim Tại Hoán thủ đoạn, tiếp lấy ánh trăng khẩn trương tra xem ra. Kim Tại Hoán bỗng nhiên bị làm tỉnh lại, ngay lúc đó buồn ngủ bên trong vẫn như cũ hỗn tạp một tia nổi nóng, mơ mơ màng màng nắm tay rút ra.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thân thể cứng đờ trong không khí, cuối cùng lại là không biết làm thế nào thu về. Có thể giải thích thế nào, chẳng lẽ nói thẳng, hắn mơ tới Kim Tại Hoán bị đột nhiên xông tới Zombie cắn lấy cổ tay, sắp lây nhiễm bệnh biến sao?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lắc đầu, lưu ý một chút lần nữa tiến vào ngủ mơ Kim Tại Hoán, mới lại tựa ở bên người thân ngắm nhìn bầu trời âm trầm, một đêm không ngủ.

Có rất nhiều lần Kim Tại Hoán mang theo ghét bỏ hỏi hắn có phải là sinh bệnh, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là như hướng ôn nhu cười, xem nhẹ người trêu chọc. Hắn không biết nên như thế nào hướng Kim Tại Hoán giải thích, cũng không nghĩ Kim Tại Hoán lo lắng, lúc này tự thân mâu thuẫn mà tâm tình khẩn trương.

Nguy hiểm hoàn cảnh, từng ngày thưa thớt vật tư, bốn phía du đãng thi bầy. Khẩn trương, tự trách cùng tuyệt vọng sụp đổ tâm tình quấn quýt lấy nhau, nhiễu phải tâm phiền ý loạn. Giống như có chỗ nào rối loạn, lý không rõ ràng.

Hắn chỉ hi vọng Kim Tại Hoán có thể cái gì đều đừng hỏi, để chính hắn hảo hảo điều chỉnh một chút. Đương nhiên cũng nhất định —— hắn hi vọng Kim Tại Hoán hảo hảo, trọng yếu nhất chính là thu liễm một chút: Chí ít hiện tại tự thân thoạt nhìn là quá mức thô sơ giản lược tính tình, nhiều một ít cảnh giác. Hắn không nghĩ Kim Tại Hoán thụ thương —— vạn nhất lại là tại hắn sơ sót thời điểm, có thể chiếu cố vấn chính mình.

Nhưng ở Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xem ra, Kim Tại Hoán không thể hiểu phải dụng tâm của mình. Thế là cũng liền có xế chiều hôm nay xung đột.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo Kim Tại Hoán đến trong thành tìm kiếm, tại hắn một cái ngây người công phu, Kim Tại Hoán liền nhưng vẫn chạy đến một cái vứt bỏ trong cửa hàng tìm kiếm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa muốn mở miệng nhắc nhở người chú ý an toàn, liền nhìn một cái vỡ vụn thành một nửa lọ thủy tinh từ trong hộc tủ lăn lộn đến rơi xuống.

"Ài, Tại Hoán!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không thể tới kịp nhắc nhở người, liền nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán vô ý thức giơ lên cánh tay, bị cái bình sắc bén biên giới vạch ra một vết thương. Kim Tại Hoán giơ tay lên lắc lắc, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm oán trách vài câu, liền dùng một cái tay khác tiếp lấy lục lọi lên.

Vết thương cũng không phải là rất sâu hoặc rất dài, nhưng lại tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng vạch ra một cái lớn như vậy sâu miệng, như vết thương chảy ra huyết dịch, ra bên ngoài tiết lộ lấy phân loạn tư tưởng. Vạn nhất vừa mới cái bình bị ô nhiễm qua, vạn nhất vừa mới đến rơi xuống không phải cái bình mà là chủy thủ, thậm chí vạn nhất ngay sau đó nhảy ra một con Zombie...

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm giác trong lòng buồn buồn, đồng thời hướng ra phía ngoài bành trướng, tựa hồ muốn bộc phát. Thẳng đến lại một cái bình lăn xuống , liên đới lấy chất thành một đống đĩa, vỡ vụn tại đối vết thương cùng nguy hiểm không thèm quan tâm Kim Tại Hoán bên chân, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm giác một cỗ khí xông thẳng lên đầu, hóa thành giận dữ tiếng rống lăn ra yết hầu.

"A..., Kim Tại Hoán!"

Đĩa vỡ vụn bén nhọn âm thanh hỗn tạp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên đề cao giọng, quanh quẩn ở bên tai vang lên ong ong, Kim Tại Hoán một chút sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, quay đầu nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bởi vì nộ khí mà run rẩy con ngươi. Kim Tại Hoán có chút ủy khuất, hắn không rõ ràng chính mình đã làm sai điều gì.

"Kim Tại Hoán, ngươi có thể hay không chiếu cố tốt chính ngươi?"

Kim Tại Hoán nghe ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngữ khí Trung Hoa bất đắc dĩ cùng quan tâm, cùng bởi vì vì lúc trước tiếng rống mà mang theo áy náy, nhưng cái này cũng không hề có thể để cho Kim Tại Hoán lại một lần nữa thuận theo hắn tùy hành ca ca. Nhiều lần bị vô vị trách cứ, hắn cũng có chút nổi nóng.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, đây chỉ là cái vết thương, chỉ thế thôi. Ngay cả máu đều không có lưu bao nhiêu."

"Chỉ, là, tổn thương, miệng? Vậy ngươi còn muốn thế nào, nghĩ bị Zombie cắn đến sao, hay là nghĩ vạch lại sâu một chút, nhất định phải cảm thấy thống khổ sao?"

"Ta không phải ý tứ này a, Mẫn Huyền ca, ngươi tại để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt."

Kim Tại Hoán có chút phiền não, không khỏi lộ ra một nụ cười bất đắc dĩ, lại trông thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắc mặt tại mình không tự chủ được toát ra thần thái hạ, lại âm trầm mấy phần. Hắn thu hồi tiếu dung, nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong con mắt rõ ràng tức giận, còn có phía sau khắc sâu mỏi mệt cùng áp lực. Hắn có chút bận tâm.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, ngươi có phải hay không sinh bệnh rồi?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên trầm mặc, hồi lâu yên tĩnh về sau, hắn theo khẽ than thở một tiếng xoay người, ngồi ở trước cửa vò rối tóc của mình.

Kim Tại Hoán có chút luống cuống, hắn khẽ gọi mấy lần ca ca, không có đạt được hồi đáp gì. Hắn đi qua, nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo tơ máu con mắt híp lại, xem không hiểu bên trong nhan sắc.

Kim Tại Hoán xác thực rất lo lắng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trạng thái, bởi vì những ngày này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tinh thần tựa hồ trở nên rất dị thường.

Cả ngày âm trầm, cứng nhắc, hơi một tí liền bạo phát cáu. Chỉ cần mình có chuyện gì không có tại người cho phép bên trong, thậm chí chỉ là bởi vì rời đi khoảng cách xa hơn một chút mấy mét, đều sẽ đưa tới rất gấp gáp chào hỏi hoặc cảnh cáo.

Kim Tại Hoán không phải không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như thế nguyên nhân.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ ngày đó nhà gỗ bạo tạc lúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm tay hắn cổ tay thời khắc lạnh buốt xúc giác, mang theo run rẩy. Hắn cũng có thể nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo áy náy ánh mắt, như có điều suy nghĩ thần thái, cùng đêm khuya lúc không thể vào mộng bối rối.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy hắn không hiểu, cảm thấy hắn chỉ là cái ngây thơ mà mẫn cảm hài tử. Kim Tại Hoán nhiều muốn nói cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, kỳ thật hắn đều hiểu, hắn đều nhìn thấy.

Nhưng hắn biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giờ phút này nghe không vào. Thế là Kim Tại Hoán ý đồ thuận theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ý nghĩ, đợi đến người ca ca này từ tự trách bên trong thoát thân lúc, lại thêm để giải thích. Nhưng hắn phát hiện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền yêu cầu càng thêm cực đoan, càng thêm táo bạo mẫn cảm.

Cái này khiến Kim Tại Hoán bất đắc dĩ mà nổi nóng, hắn đánh trong đáy lòng lo lắng cùng đau lòng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nhưng cũng là xuất phát từ nội tâm cảm thấy ủy khuất cùng không cam lòng.

Chẳng lẽ ta Kim Tại Hoán trong mắt ngươi, vĩnh viễn là kia đứa bé không chịu lớn sao? Mẫn Huyền ca, ta kỳ thật đã lớn lên, ta đã có thể giúp ngươi chia sẻ. Tựa như ngươi lo lắng ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca đồng dạng, ta cũng lo lắng đến các ngươi.

Kim Tại Hoán rất muốn hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thẳng thắn đoạn này tiếng lòng, mà trên thực tế, hắn cũng lập tức muốn làm như thế. Muốn tại ồn ào náo loạn qua đi bình tĩnh, tại u ám mặt trời lặn hạ tâm bình khí hòa cho thấy nội tâm của mình, để mỏi mệt đã lâu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở nên thư thái.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác là như thế, Kim Tại Hoán phản nghịch cố chấp cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trách nhiệm áp lực, gắt gao quấn quýt lấy nhau ai cũng không chịu buông tay. Bởi vì ngay tại Kim Tại Hoán sắp há miệng lúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước lên tiếng.

"Tại Hoán, ngươi có thể hay không để ta bớt lo một điểm? Ta đã rất mệt mỏi, mà ngươi tại để ta khó xử."

Cứ như vậy, Kim Tại Hoán một vòng lời nói nuốt xuống bụng bên trong, quẳng vỡ nát, không thấy tăm hơi. Thay vào đó chính là ủy khuất, tức giận, không hiểu thấu, một phen hảo tâm lại bị người làm như không thấy không nhanh. Hắn đột nhiên không nghĩ giải thích, tại tâm tình vào giờ khắc này thúc đẩy hạ, trước mắt đã từng ôn nhu ca ca tựa hồ trở nên không thể nói lý, mà mình lại bị được oan đeo lên "Không hiểu chuyện" mũ.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, ý của ngươi là, ta là cái vướng víu?"

"Ta không có ý tứ kia. Ta chỉ nói là, hi vọng ngươi có thể làm cho ta bớt lo một điểm."

"Vậy ta nếu là không ở bên người ngươi đâu, mắt không thấy tâm không phiền, còn không cần lo lắng cho ta an ủi, như thế có phải là càng bớt lo rồi?"

"... Tại Hoán, ta không có loại ý tứ này."

Hắn cười nhẹ lắc đầu, thần thái tại Kim Tại Hoán trong mắt lại biến vị, tựa như là đại nhân đối hài tử ngôn ngữ, loại kia không để vào mắt khinh thị. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bình phục tâm tình kích động, đứng lên ngắm nhìn tầng mây cùng mặt trời lặn phán đoán lấy thời gian.

"Đi thôi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kêu gọi, liền đứng dậy đi hướng xe gắn máy, thật lâu không có nghe được Kim Tại Hoán theo tới bước chân. Hắn quay người, nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán vẫn đứng tại chỗ.

Hắn cùng hắn nhìn nhau, nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán trong mắt khác biệt dĩ vãng âm trầm. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy trong lòng buồn buồn, có loại dự cảm xấu. Đợi đến Kim Tại Hoán bắt đầu lui về phía sau lúc, hắn trở nên luống cuống.

"Tại Hoán?"

Kim Tại Hoán không có trả lời Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo run rẩy la lên. Trái lại, hắn đột nhiên mạnh mẽ chân đạp lúc trước vỡ vụn mâm sứ bên trên, sau đó trầm mặc hướng nơi xa đi đến.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên trở nên luống cuống, hắn nghĩ muốn đuổi kịp đi, lại sợ hãi nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán thời khắc này thần thái, kia như là thụ thương mèo quyết tuyệt bộ dáng.

Hắn như thế nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán biến mất nơi cuối đường, mới rút chân phi tốc đuổi kịp đi, chuyển biến lúc chỉ thấy hư vô đường đi.

Kim Tại Hoán rời đi.


	227. Chapter 227

# Ung Dan Ung hôm nay phần tiêu đường ngọt bánh

# một lần tính hoàn tất 10k+

# học trưởng Ung x niên đệ Dan đây là một cái truy đuổi mộng tưởng cùng tình yêu cố sự (vạch rơi)

Có chút thuần túy mỹ hảo, là thời gian không thể chôn vùi cùng cải biến.

-

Lớp mười hai sinh hoạt, là cái gì?

Là chẳng có mặt trời áp lực cùng việc học. Là tại sắp trưởng thành biên giới bồi hồi, cũng lộ ra gợn sóng phức tạp quan hệ nhân mạch. Là bị mỏi mệt bao vây ủ rũ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp trên bàn, phờ phạc mà nhìn lên trước mắt chồng chất thành núi luyện tập sách, híp mắt ngẩn người.

Lớp mười hai học kỳ sau sinh hoạt nhất là kiềm chế, so với năm ngoái, tốc độ điều nhanh một cái ngăn.

Mỗi ngày tại sắc trời còn tối thời gian, liền từ mỏi mệt bên trong vội vàng bừng tỉnh, vội vàng ăn điểm tâm. Sau đó tại bận rộn trúng qua buổi sáng, chật vật ăn cơm trưa. Nhoáng một cái bận bịu vượt qua buổi chiều, ăn như hổ đói ăn cơm tối. Ngay sau đó nghênh đón tự học buổi tối, cuối cùng té nhào vào ký túc xá tấm kia đơn sơ trên giường, lại mở mắt lại là vội vàng mới một ngày.

Mệt mỏi quá. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, ấm áp khí tức dính tại trên da, tức thời liền tan biến. Có cỗ đắng chát lưu tuôn ra tại cổ họng, kìm nén đến khó chịu, hắn sinh nuốt xuống, sau đó trong lòng liền bắt đầu bực bội.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bốn phía vòng cố vấn, chỉ thấy một đám thấp đầu, bên tai là sàn sạt viết âm thanh. Phải gặp phải mới được a. Hắn lật ra một bản luyện tập sách, mở ra bút đóng chuẩn bị viết đạo thứ nhất đề.

Thứ nhất bút, viết kế tiếp hàm hồ đáp án. Thứ hai bút, bén nhọn đầu bút lông tái diễn vạch tới lúc trước số lượng. Thứ ba bút, dừng lại tại khoảng trắng bên trên không có động tác, bút nước không lâu thấm vào trang giấy, lưu lại một cái lan tràn ra màu đen nước đoàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu căm tức vò rối tóc, "Ba" khép lại mở ra luyện tập sách. Trong lòng rối bời, thật học không đi xuống.

Hắn suy nghĩ một lát, sau đó cầm lấy góc bàn điện thoại, cúi đầu đem cái trán dựa khẽ trên bàn, điện thoại đặt ở chuyển hướng chống đỡ lấy giữa hai chân. Ấn mở kakaotalk, tìm tới một cái lưu động đang đối thoại khung đỉnh ảnh chân dung, hai tay nhanh chóng nhấn vào đánh ra một hàng chữ, liền nhìn chằm chằm màn hình bắt đầu ngẩn người.

-

"Đinh."

Khương Daniel thả tay xuống bên trong viết ký tên, từ sách bài tập, bút túi cùng kẹo mềm bên cạnh cầm điện thoại di động lên, ấn mở tin tức nhắc nhở.

"Niel, ta thật mệt mỏi quá."

Hắn nhìn điện thoại di động bên trong tin nhắn sửng sốt một chút, tiếp theo để bút xuống khép lại sách vở, rời đi chỗ ngồi ngồi ở trên giường. Đưa tay từ đầu giường kẹo mềm trong túi kéo ra một đầu kẹo mềm, thả ở trong miệng bắt đầu nhai nuốt, lưu loát về một cái tin.

"Làm sao rồi, chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca?"

"Ta cảm thấy áp lực rất lớn, tốt như cái gì cũng làm không được không có thể làm cho mình hài lòng. Lúc đầu không muốn đánh nhiễu ngươi cùng ngươi nói những này, bởi vì ngươi việc học càng khẩn trương, nhưng là giống như không có những người khác có thể nghe ta nói."

"Không nghĩ bất luận kẻ nào lo lắng, cho nên liền tự mình chịu đựng, nhưng là thật vất vả. Không nghĩ cô phụ người khác, không nghĩ từ bỏ, nhưng lại làm không được, mỗi ngày qua rất ngột ngạt, mệt mỏi quá. Tìm không trở về tự tin trạng thái, loại kia thoải mái nhất chính mình."

Khương Daniel nhíu mày một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức vẫn như cũ đứt quãng hiện lên.

. . .

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là cao trung nhận biết, tính toán đâu ra đấy mới một năm rưỡi. Khương Daniel lớp mười nhập học thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trên đài phát biểu cho tân sinh chuyển lời. Về sau các loại khác biệt trao giải, Khương Daniel ngồi tại dưới đài luôn có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tự tin thân ảnh. Cuối cùng, hắn tại vũ đạo xã chính thức nhận biết cái này cao tài sinh học trưởng.

Cái kia buổi chiều Khương Daniel mở ra âm hưởng, nhảy B-boy, thân thể nơi tay chân cân đối hạ không ngừng lật qua lật lại, tầm mắt bên trong thế giới trở nên mông lung phập phù lên.

Cuối cùng một khúc cuối cùng, hắn nằm thẳng trên sàn nhà thở hổn hển, phát hiện bình tĩnh trở lại ánh mắt biên giới bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo khen ngợi cùng thân mật ánh mắt.

"Ta cũng thích B-boy."

Kia là hết hạn đến trời chiều nhuộm đỏ mây tản trước, hai người một câu cuối cùng đối thoại. Nhiều thời gian hơn, tràn ngập vũ khúc tiết chụp, cùng hai người hô ứng vũ bộ. Từ đặc kỹ, Freestyle lại đến hiện trường hợp tác, Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài ý muốn cùng mình hợp chụp.

Từ vũ đạo phòng học ra lúc sắc trời đã có chút ảm đạm, chưa khô ráo áo sơmi thụ gió nhẹ quét, từng tia từng tia ý lạnh xông vào thân thể. Ung Thánh Hựu từ quầy bán quà vặt mua hai bình Cocacola, một bình ném cho Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel đưa tay lưu loát tiếp được.

"Cuối tuần ngày mồng một tháng năm dạng thời gian?"

"Bên trong, không có vấn đề."

Ngắn ngủi đối thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa ra thời gian, Khương Daniel sảng khoái trả lời, thế là rất tự nhiên ước định lần tiếp theo gặp mặt.

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng nở nụ cười, đưa tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu huy động. Tiếp lấy hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười, gật đầu thăm hỏi. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về ký túc xá, Khương Daniel hướng phía cửa trường học, hai người hướng tướng phương hướng ngược rời đi.

Lại là thứ sáu, thời gian giống nhau, đồng dạng luận bàn. Sau đó lại một lần ước định, lại một lần nữa đi ngược lại. Về sau hình thành ăn ý, không cần ước định cùng thương nghị, hai người luôn có thể trong cùng một lúc, gặp mặt tại rộng rãi vũ đạo phòng học.

Khương Daniel không nhớ rõ là lúc nào cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự trở thành hảo huynh đệ, giống như Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung càng ngày càng nhiều, ngôn ngữ đêm nhiều hơn. Hắn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là lĩnh thưởng trên đài, cái kia nghiêm túc mà hoàn mỹ, cao cao tại thượng Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn là cái hài hước mà hiền hoà ca ca, thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ phạm điểm mơ hồ.

Từ vũ đạo phòng học tương hỗ luận bàn, về sau đồng loạt gia nhập trong trường học số một Hip-hop đoàn. Lại về sau, Khương Daniel cũng sẽ ở cuối tuần cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi ra, có lúc là vì câu lạc bộ hoạt động, nhưng càng nhiều là đi buông lỏng thể xác tinh thần —— tục xưng "Điên sóng" . Một ngày vui cười về sau, hai người liền sẽ ngồi tại quán cà phê, điểm một ly cà phê, nhìn qua bên đường người đi đường tâm sự.

Đại đa số thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ ngữ trọng tâm trường dạy bảo Khương Daniel học tập cho giỏi, thuận tiện lại trợ giúp hắn học bù sẽ không tri thức. Thỉnh thoảng cũng làm "Tri tâm đại ca ca" nhân vật, giúp Daniel giải quyết trong sinh hoạt phiền não. Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua nhiều nhất một câu:

"Ngươi a, còn nhỏ."

Cứ việc đối phương so với mình mới lớn không đến một tuổi, Khương Daniel lại cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là chỗ dựa đồng dạng. Thế là hắn ỷ lại vào người ca ca này, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ tiếp nhận một cái thỉnh thoảng quấn ở bên cạnh mình đệ đệ. Kakaotalk nói chuyện phiếm thường xuyên, quan hệ cũng càng thêm mật thiết.

Thẳng đến có một vòng mạt, ấm áp quán cà phê cùng bầu trời trong xanh, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt lại không bằng ngày xưa ánh nắng, đẹp mắt lông mi nhíu chung một chỗ. Khương Daniel ngồi tại đối diện nhìn xem không nói một lời Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lúc nhất thời có chút luống cuống. Thật lâu, hắn ho nhẹ một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

"hi ong, ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một lát, lầm bầm hướng Khương Daniel đặt câu hỏi.

"Daniel, ngươi nói: Lấy hay bỏ nhất định là tất nhiên sao?"

Khương Daniel không có nghe hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tới phong thư. Viền vàng phác hoạ tinh xảo tờ giấy màu trắng, rõ ràng viết "K. M. Đại học hiệp nghị thư" vài cái chữ to.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị K. M. Đại học sớm trúng tuyển, nói cách khác, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần lo lắng thi đại học. Hắn chỉ cần tại hiệp nghị bên trên ký tên, liền có thể sớm đi đại học trước tu. Thi đại học đạt tới một bản phân số, liền có thể tại K. M. Cái này chỗ Hàn Quốc số một học viện, tiếp tục bốn năm xâm nhập tạo hóa.

Nhưng vấn đề duy nhất là —— Ung Thánh Hựu cần muốn từ bỏ Hip-hop cùng tất cả câu lạc bộ, tiến vào trước tu ban, thì mang ý nghĩa hắn kiên định muốn đi học thuật con đường.

"Niel, ta nên lựa chọn thế nào."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu khổ não ánh mắt, là phức tạp mà mỏi mệt. Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu giống như hắn, Hip-hop chính là như là tín ngưỡng tồn tại. Mặc dù Khương Daniel cũng biết, mình cũng sẽ không tại đại học đi vũ đạo chuyên nghiệp, nhưng là thiếu khuyết Hip-hop sinh hoạt, nhưng cũng là hắn không dám tưởng tượng.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại buồn rầu cái gì, đây là liên quan tới tương lai lựa chọn. Từ K. M. Trước tu ban xuất thân học sinh, tại Hàn Quốc đều là tiếng tăm lừng lẫy các loại nhân viên. Là từ bỏ tín ngưỡng đi hướng quang minh tương lai, hay là cùng vận mệnh làm một ván cược. Là lựa chọn tín niệm, hay là lựa chọn nhân sinh.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu chân chính ý nghĩ —— bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt lấy phong thư vuốt ve động tác bán hắn tâm tư. Hắn có thể nhìn ra, cái này trước tu ban hiệp ước đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tầm quan trọng.

"hi ong, đi theo nội tâm của ngươi đi, đáp án đã tại trong lòng ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel ánh mắt kiên định, nội tâm cũng bình tĩnh rất nhiều. Cuối cùng, hắn tại quán cà phê mượn một chi viết ký tên, tại hiệp ước bên trên ký danh tự. Ướt át bút ký hong khô, Ung Thánh Hựu trong cảm giác tâm an tâm rất nhiều.

Xế chiều hôm nay, Khương Daniel bồi Ung Thánh Hựu đi Hip-hop câu lạc bộ, nhảy một lần cuối cùng múa. Lúc gần đi, hội trưởng vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai, thành viên nhóm lao nhao vì hắn cổ vũ động viên. Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy, chen chúc trung tâm Ung Thánh Hựu, thâm thúy đôi mắt bên trong lóe một chút ánh sáng nhu hòa, hắn khóc.

. . .

Rời đi cao trung ngày ấy, là Khương Daniel đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đi nhà ga. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong lòng tựa hồ có chút đắng chát, lại không cách nào ngôn ngữ. Hai người sóng vai đứng tại nhà ga trước, gào thét mà qua chạy âm thanh thoáng qua liền mất.

"hi ong bên trên trước tu ban, cuối tuần sẽ rất khó lại đi ra rồi hả."

". . . Ân."

Ngắn ngủi đối thoại về sau, lần nữa đánh tới trầm mặc. Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm mặt đất, tựa hồ như có điều suy nghĩ, nhưng lại tựa hồ cái gì đều không nghĩ. Hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel ánh mắt, sau đó nghe được hắn lại mở miệng.

"Kia Hip-hop đâu, cũng nhảy không được sao?"

"Đại khái là vậy. . . Trước tu ban giống như rất gấp."

"Kia, rốt cuộc không ai có thể cùng ta cùng một chỗ nhảy B-boy đi. Có thể như vậy hợp chụp, chỉ có hi ong."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Khương Daniel trong giọng nói tràn đầy cô đơn, có chút hốt hoảng ngẩng đầu. Khương Daniel ngày thường sáng tỏ ánh mắt, giờ phút này trộn lẫn lấy không bỏ cùng đắng chát. Hắn muốn nói chút gì an ủi Daniel, lại phát hiện trong đầu trống rỗng.

Xe tới, kít một tiếng dừng ở nhà ga bên cạnh. Cổ xưa cửa xe rên rỉ rộng mở, người bán vé nói to làm ồn ào lấy hỏi thăm phải chăng có người đón xe. Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đưa tới rương hành lý, lại ở trước cửa đứng vững, lo âu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel.

Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cào sau đó cái cổ, sau đó đỏ hồng mắt lại tràn ra tiếu dung.

"Ta sẽ nghĩ ca a, bất quá đừng lo lắng ta, chờ hai năm sau ta liền kiểm tra đến K. M. Đi tìm ngươi."

Rõ ràng đều muốn khóc, còn muốn lấy an ủi người khác Khương Daniel, thật là một cái đồ ngốc. Ung Thánh Hựu đau lòng lại vui mừng cười.

"Tốt, ta chờ ngươi."

"hi ong, chú ý nghỉ ngơi."

"Được. Ngươi phải học tập cho giỏi, Hip-hop cũng phải cố gắng lên luyện."

"Nhất định. Bên trên lớp mười một đem tri thức làm chắc dựa vào, lớp mười hai mới tốt ôn tập."

"Ừm ân. hi ong, kakaotalk giữ liên lạc."

"Được. Còn có —— "

Người bán vé không kiên nhẫn thúc giục đánh vỡ đối thoại, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ cười.

"Thánh Hựu ca, gặp lại."

". . . Gặp lại, Niel."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, gật đầu hướng người thăm hỏi, tựa như lần thứ nhất thứ năm, từ vũ đạo phòng học ra lúc giống nhau như đúc. Chỉ bất quá cái này từ biệt, gặp lại liền không biết là khi nào. Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên trên cái rương xe, ngồi xuống một khắc cửa xe quan. Cổ xưa xe khách lắc lư hướng về phía trước chạy tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy hốc mắt ê ẩm, nháy một chút, gương mặt liền ướt át.

Thật là, làm sao làm thành dạng này, là không bỏ a?

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, Khương Daniel thân ảnh vẫn như cũ đứng sừng sững ở nhà ga, biểu lộ mơ hồ mà không rõ. Cuối cùng kia bất động thân ảnh biến mất tại tầm mắt cuối cùng, tục đến bỏ đi lão ca tiếng vọng tại xưởng, nương theo lấy nhỏ vụn tạp âm.

Đúng, chỉ là không bỏ đi.

. . .

Mới một học kỳ bắt đầu, Khương Daniel thăng lên lớp mười một. Hắn không giống Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng, đứng trên đài hướng tân sinh thăm hỏi. Nhưng tựa hồ bởi vì cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hứa hẹn, Khương Daniel bắt đầu chuyên tâm học tập cùng luyện Hip-hop, thành tích lại cũng từ đó du lịch có chui lên hạng nhất tình thế.

Khương Daniel mỗi lúc trời tối sẽ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hàn huyên vài câu, nhưng nói chuyện phiếm càng nhiều là ở cuối tuần. Hắn mỗi thần khí dương dương hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang tiến bộ của mình, liền hưởng thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tán dương. Nhưng hắn cũng có thể nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu trong câu chữ mỏi mệt, dù sao trước tu ban áp lực, là không thể tưởng tượng.

Khương Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại kakaotalk bên trên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chia sẻ các loại thú vị kiến thức, còn thích cố ý đùa Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ, kỳ thật đều là vì để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể bắt đầu vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói: Yên tâm, ta có thể chống nổi tới.

Khương Daniel nói: Tốt.

Sau đó, ngay tại cái này học kỳ vừa mới khai giảng không lâu đêm nay, Khương Daniel liền thu được Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức. Kia trong đó rã rời cùng thất ý, để Khương Daniel đau lòng lại sốt ruột.

"Ta thật hoài nghi lựa chọn của mình có phải là sai lầm, ta cảm thấy ta đem đường đi của ta hẹp, càng ngày càng hẹp. Mà ta tựa hồ cũng đã biến, đối với mình cảm thấy rất lạ lẫm."

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cái gì, hắn nuốt xuống bánh kẹo, cuộn lại chân chuyên tâm treo lên chữ tới.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu từng hàng đánh lấy chữ, mỗi cái âm tiết đều đập mềm mại nội tâm, ánh mắt có chút mơ hồ. Hắn điểm kích gửi đi, liền đưa di động nắm ở lòng bàn tay, ghé vào cánh tay ổ bên trong nhắm hai mắt lại.

Mệt mỏi, là thật mệt mỏi. Tương lai hi vọng càng thêm phiêu miểu, tựa hồ sống không thể như ý. Tựa như sớm tiến vào xã hội, chung quanh lạ lẫm cùng lãnh khốc để hắn không biết làm thế nào. Rất muốn có một cái dựa vào, tựa như lúc ấy, Khương Daniel ỷ lại hắn như vậy.

Điện thoại chấn động một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu vạch khai bình màn, ba chữ đập vào mi mắt.

"Ta ở đây."

"Áp lực lớn rất bình thường, tại mới hoàn cảnh, nhiều như vậy lợi hại không phải người đồng dạng đối thủ, muốn ta cũng sẽ sụp đổ."

"Nhưng là chỉ cần làm được để cho mình dễ chịu liền tốt, tại sao phải cân nhắc nhiều như vậy đâu? Không có một bước lên trời, cũng không có nghĩa là tất cả sự tình đều muốn toàn bộ làm được đặc biệt tốt, chỉ có một chút đến mới có thể xu hướng hoàn mỹ, không đạt tới hoàn mỹ cũng không quan hệ, chỉ cần không thẹn với lương tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem không ngừng hiện lên lấy tin tức, trong đầu là cỡ lớn Samoyed a ngồi ở trên giường, vắt hết óc nghĩ đến phương pháp an ủi mình bộ dáng. Hắn không khỏi nở nụ cười, tâm tình tựa hồ sáng tỏ không ít.

Tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ý thức được, đây là mình đi tới trước tu ban về sau, lần thứ nhất xuất phát từ nội tâm cười. Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, mình cũng không có một cái có thể thổ lộ tâm tình bằng hữu, trừ Khương Daniel. Mỗi lần chiều theo lấy người khác, đối với ngoại giới đủ loại đều lấy quan phương tiếu dung tiến hành ngăn cản. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, trong đầu là trước kia cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ nhảy B-BOY lúc dáng vẻ.

"Trong mắt của ta, hi ong vĩnh viễn là bộ dáng lúc trước, là ta không thể God Ong !"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái tin tức này không chỉ có híp mắt cười lên, khung chat đối diện phát tới một cái biểu lộ, nhảy nhót tưng bừng Samoyed a rất giống Khương Daniel.

"Được rồi, chúng ta cẩu cẩu Dan."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút biểu, phát hiện thời gian đã qua nửa giờ, thế là lại tiếp lấy phát ra một cái tin nhắn ngắn.

"Tốt, đi học tập đi."

"Vậy không được, ta còn không có để ca quay đầu là bờ đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần thổi phù một tiếng cười, bận bịu hé miệng cúi đầu, quay đầu lặng lẽ liếc qua bốn phía, thấy không có gây nên chú ý mới lần nữa mở ra điện thoại. Hắn nhanh chóng gõ ra một hàng chữ viết, điểm kích gửi đi về sau, một lần nữa mở ra luyện tập sách.

Tâm tình chẳng biết tại sao vui vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu tạm thời tìm về lúc trước tốt đẹp trạng thái, chí ít —— cái này tự học buổi tối là không có chút nào khó khăn.

"Vậy liền hảo hảo học tập kiểm tra đến K. M. , lại từ từ dạy ta quay đầu."

. . .

Khoảng cách Ung Thánh Hựu thi đại học, còn có ba mươi ngày.

Khương Daniel cũng chẳng biết tại sao, cái này ngày sẽ rõ ràng như thế nhớ ở trong đầu hắn. Ngày nào rời đi cao trung, ngày nào lần thứ nhất hướng hắn tố khổ, ngày nào nguyệt kiểm tra trắc nghiệm. . . . Tựa hồ đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả mọi chuyện, hắn đều nhớ rất rõ ràng.

Thi đại học gần trong gang tấc, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái rất để người lo lắng. Người ca ca này tựa hồ mất đi lúc trước tự tin cùng vừa vặn, biến thành một cái thật sự bi quan chủ nghĩa người.

Trước tu ban áp lực, đến tột cùng lớn đến bao nhiêu.

Mỗi lần Khương Daniel lục soát tận chính mình từ ngữ, biến đổi phương pháp làm Ung Thánh Hựu tìm về trạng thái lúc, luôn luôn mang theo một tia đau lòng nghĩ như vậy. Hắn tại lúc này luôn luôn như cái đại nhân đồng dạng, thành thục để người có thể dựa vào —— tựa như hắn lúc ấy ỷ lại Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng.

"Ca a, phải cố gắng lên."

Nhưng so với Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tựa hồ như càng khó được chữa trị. Câu trả lời của hắn từ "Nhất định" biến thành "Tốt", cuối cùng ngay cả "Ta tận lực" cũng biến thành "Ta không biết" . Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu như cái bàng hoàng hài tử, trong bóng đêm lục lọi, cũng bất lực.

Một vòng năm ban đêm, Khương Daniel viết xong làm việc nằm ở trên giường, nâng điện thoại di động cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối thoại, màn hình có chút chướng mắt. Dần dần, Khương Daniel có chút buồn ngủ, lúc này, chướng mắt trên màn hình một câu chướng mắt lời nói, đâm vào Khương Daniel trong lòng.

"Ta có đôi khi rất bội phục mình, ta rõ ràng không vui, nhưng ta còn có thể cười được. Lo lắng lấy người khác, cho nên rất nhiều chuyện không thể tùy tâm. Thật hi vọng không có cái gì bằng hữu, có phải là qua liền không cần khổ cực như vậy."

Khương Daniel trầm mặc hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định phát ra tin tức.

"Ca, ngươi còn có ta. Ngày mai buổi sáng tám điểm có thời gian không, ra tới một lần đi, có chuyện tìm ngươi. Chỗ cũ, quán cà phê."

Khương Daniel phát xong tin tức sau liền đóng lại điện thoại di động, chen vào sạc pin, xoay người giữ chặt chăn mền che lại đầu.

Hắn mộng thấy trong mông lung Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ ấm áp thân ảnh, vỗ vai của hắn nói —— "Niel, ta không có vấn đề" . Lại mở mắt lúc đã ban ngày, Khương Daniel thật hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là trong hiện thực trạng thái. Hắn đứng dậy rửa mặt xong, ngậm một mảnh bánh mì mở ra điện thoại, sáng loáng kakaotalk bên trên, rất ngắn gọn một cái tin nhắn ngắn.

"Được."

. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại xe khách vị trí gần cửa sổ bên trên, thất thần nhìn chăm chú nơi xa nhanh chóng xẹt qua từng dãy Dương Thụ.

Đêm qua do dự hồi lâu, hắn hay là hướng trường học lấy trong nhà có việc làm lý do xin nghỉ, tới gặp Khương Daniel. Tối hôm qua lại hưng phấn đến có chút mất ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình đến cùng lấy cái gì ma.

Nửa năm không gặp, Khương Daniel sẽ là cái dạng gì?

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng sinh ra vô số loại hình tượng, lại đều không kịp gặp mặt lúc thân thiết ấm áp. Xe khách lung lay dừng ở sân ga, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xuống xe, liền nhìn thấy trong quán cà phê hướng mình phất tay Khương Daniel, lộ ra tủ kính trông đi qua, tiếu dung ấm áp như trước.

"Đã lâu không gặp, Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu một đường đi qua vận trù lấy thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, tại cuối cùng thời gian lại chỉ hóa thành một câu vấn an. Khương Daniel cao lớn, bản so với mình hơi thấp vóc dáng, bây giờ lại lẻn đến trên mình. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, thiếu niên rút đi một chút non nớt, hình dáng trở nên sắc bén mà soái khí.

Ngay sau đó hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mang theo nốt ruồi nước mắt khóe mắt cụp xuống, híp mắt mắt lộ ra một cái vô cùng quen thuộc tiếu dung, hắn ý thức được có chút mỹ hảo, là thời gian không thể chôn vùi cải biến.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đã lâu không gặp."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel đối diện, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel là ánh nắng mà ấm áp, hắn có chút vui mừng.

Khương Daniel ngồi tại đối diện, lại nhìn thấy ròng rã tiêu gầy đi trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, trong ánh mắt cũng tràn ngập mỏi mệt, trong lòng một trận đau lòng, không khỏi thất thần.

"Nhìn cái gì đấy?"

". . . Không có, chính là quá muốn ca."

"Tiểu tử ngốc."

Trong không khí quanh quẩn Khương Daniel không có ý tứ tiếng cười, không khí ngột ngạt hòa hoãn rất nhiều.

"Chúng ta học bá Niel gần nhất thế nào, có học tập cho giỏi sao?"

"Kia nhất định . Bất quá, không có Thánh Hựu ca chỉ giáo, vẫn còn có chút phiền muộn."

"Thôi đi, miệng lưỡi trơn tru."

"Hắc hắc. Kia hi ong đâu, thế nào."

Khương Daniel vô ý thức thuận Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi thăm nữa, hoàn hồn lúc cũng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xen lẫn khó chịu cô đơn. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve chén cà phê chén bích tay, sau đó nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ ngôn ngữ.

"Ta nếu là nói xong, đó chính là lừa gạt ngươi."

Khương Daniel trầm mặc hồi lâu, sau đó uống cạn đáy chén cà phê, đứng dậy không cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc hỏi thăm, giữ chặt cổ tay của hắn đi ra ngoài.

Xuyên qua bận rộn thương nghiệp đường phố, đi qua còn náo nhiệt sân bóng rổ, tiến vào yên tĩnh lầu dạy học, cuối cùng ngừng tại trống trải vũ đạo trong phòng học.

Quen thuộc người, quen thuộc chạng vạng tối, quen thuộc sân bãi. Khương Daniel đi đến âm hưởng trước, thả một bài quen thuộc vũ khúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo Khương Daniel xuyên qua từng cái quen thuộc sân bãi lúc, ký ức liền dâng lên trong lòng. Đối với Khương Daniel muốn dẫn hắn đi đâu, trong lòng của hắn có cái đáp án, chờ mong lại sợ hãi. Thẳng tới cổ tay chỗ nhiệt độ tán đi, đứng vững tại vũ đạo trong phòng học ở giữa, tâm tư cùng hiện thực trùng hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn có chút luống cuống.

"Niel, ta nửa năm không có nhảy qua B-boy."

"Từ từ sẽ đến, Thánh Hựu ca. Đi theo nội tâm của ngươi đi."

Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tín nhiệm tiếu dung, sau đó lui về phòng học nơi hẻo lánh, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt bên ngoài, đem thời gian cùng không gian lưu cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu nhắm mắt lại. Nhẹ nhàng nhịp trống tiến vào lỗ tai, xao động lấy thần kinh, tay chân tê tê nổi lên cộng minh. Về sau tinh thần mối quan hệ một lần nữa tìm được phù hợp, dường như cùng lão bằng hữu trùng phùng, múa bên trong mang theo vui sướng. Về sau một khúc tất, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại xoay tròn thân thể, trong đầu lại còn quanh quẩn lấy quen thuộc âm nhạc.

Hắn quay đầu, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đứng lên, đi đến bên cạnh hắn.

"Ta cũng thích B-BOY."

Vũ khúc vang lên lần nữa, từ buổi chiều đến chạng vạng tối.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận bán cửa hàng a di đưa tới Cocacola, cười ứng người hàn huyên, nhưng sau đó xoay người ném một bình cho Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel đưa tay tiếp được, hai người đối mặt thật lâu, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến Khương Daniel bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cúi đầu, đều nở nụ cười.

"Như cũ."

"Đúng vậy a, như cũ, đều không thay đổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra Cocacola móc kéo, nghe được Khương Daniel, quay người nhìn người. Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ánh mắt kiên định, mỗi một lần đều để người an tâm. Khương Daniel đối với hắn nói:

"hi ong, nếu như ngươi không muốn thay đổi, không ai có thể để ngươi cải biến. Từ cao trung đến đại học, biến là thân phận, không đổi nên ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy bàng hoàng nội tâm tựa hồ tìm được chèo chống, chẳng có mặt trời trong bóng tối hiện lên một tia ánh sáng.

"Còn một tháng nữa, ta chờ hi ong tin tức tốt. Một tháng sau, đổi ngươi đợi ta."

. . .

Từ cao trung đến đại học, đường ranh giới không phải một cái cửa trường cùng một cái khác cửa trường, mà là nội tâm yếu ớt đến kiên định.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra trường thi, đứng vững ở trường học vườn hoa đàm tử bên trên, xuất phát từ nội tâm gào thét một tiếng. Khẩn trương cùng kiềm chế tan thành mây khói, toàn thân nhẹ nhàng phải tựa hồ muốn bay lên trời.

Từ cùng Khương Daniel cáo biệt về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiến vào một tháng bế quan bắn vọt giai đoạn. Mỗi ngày trừ nhà ăn cùng lầu dạy học, liền ngâm mình ở trong thư viện cùng sách vở làm bạn. Điện thoại tạm thời bị đánh vào lãnh cung —— đương nhiên, là tại cùng Khương Daniel bắt chuyện qua về sau.

Một tháng này, Ung Thánh Hựu không có tại thất ý hoặc bàng hoàng. Khương Daniel tựa hồ có ma lực, để hắn thoát thai hoán cốt rực rỡ hẳn lên. Một tháng này, hắn thăm dò lý tưởng của mình, khôi phục tự thân thứ tự cùng tâm tính, làm rõ loại nào trước đó khó hiểu tri thức, hắn chỉ không biết rõ một sự kiện.

Hắn không biết rõ mình đối Khương Daniel, đến cùng có tình cảm gì. Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ bị mình ý nghĩ hù đến, sau đó lắc đầu thoát khỏi ý nghĩ này.

Thế nào lại là thích đâu, vẻn vẹn là bởi vì là bằng hữu, đúng không.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra điện thoại di động một nháy mắt, đầy bình phong tin tức xua tan sự do dự của hắn cùng phủ nhận.

"Ngày thứ hai mươi chín, hôm nay cánh tay thật chua a, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì hôm qua khiêu vũ quá kịch liệt nguyên nhân. Nói thật, từ khi ca đi về sau, ta liền không còn có thời gian dài như vậy từng khiêu vũ . Bất quá, có thể để cho ca nhặt lại lòng tin, Niel đã làm cho! Còn có hai mươi chín ngày, cố lên."

. . .

"Ngày thứ mười chín. Rất muốn ca, thật muốn tìm thời gian đi xem một chút ngươi. Bất quá ta nhưng không thể quấy nhiễu ngươi, chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca, là muốn làm Trạng Nguyên người."

. . .

"Ngày thứ mười hai. Ta hôm nay làm mộng, mơ tới Thánh Hựu ca thi đại học thất bại. A tây, thật điềm xấu. Bất quá mộng cùng hiện thực đều là tương phản, đúng không hi ong?"

. . .

"Ngày thứ bảy. Một tuần đếm ngược, cho Thánh Hựu ca cố lên."

"Ngày thứ sáu."

"Ngày thứ năm."

"Ngày thứ tư."

"Ngày thứ ba."

"Ngày thứ hai."

"Chính là hôm nay. Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi phải cố gắng lên, ta tin tưởng ngươi. Thi xong cho ta gửi nhắn tin, ta đang lo lắng đâu. Ung Thánh Hựu, mang rất!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải tình cảm của mình quay đi quay lại trăm ngàn lần, cuối cùng tìm được thuộc tại tên của mình —— thích.

Dựa vào nhau, trở thành lẫn nhau quải niệm. Liền ngay cả nhớ tới, đều sẽ nhếch miệng lên.

. . .

Khương Daniel một tiết khóa không giảng, bởi vì theo thời gian tính, Ung Thánh Hựu đã muốn ra trường thi. Khương Daniel ngồi cùng bàn Kim Tại Hoán thứ N lần nhắc nhở Khương Daniel, số học lão sư trên bục giảng nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn lúc, ung dung phun ra một câu.

"Yêu đương khiến người điên cuồng."

"Đừng nói mò, là Thánh Hựu ca a, hắn lập tức ra trường thi."

Khương Daniel trừng Kim Tại Hoán một chút, còn chưa kịp bắt đầu lải nhải, liền bị điện thoại di động một tiếng chấn động lôi kéo lực chú ý. Hắn kích động hô nhỏ một tiếng, đem Kim Tại Hoán dọa đến tranh thủ thời gian cúi đầu xuống, trộm mù một chút viết viết bảng lão sư.

"Ta dựa vào Khương Daniel, ngươi thật điên rồi? !"

Khương Daniel không có phản ứng Kim Tại Hoán, hoặc là nói, hắn hiện tại thật vui vẻ sắp điên. Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng ba mươi ngày khung chat, hiện lên đầu thứ nhất tin tức.

"Niel, ta ra."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống đánh chữ, Kim Tại Hoán vì hảo huynh đệ của hắn, đành phải giang hai cánh tay chống lên toán học sách, ngăn trở đang đánh chữ Khương Daniel.

"Thế nào, Thánh Hựu ca?"

"Ừm, bình thường phát huy. Đêm nay ta về cao trung bên kia nhìn một chút, thuận tiện đi tìm ngươi."

"Tốt, ta chờ hi ong."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy có người thọc cánh tay của mình, hắn đứng thẳng một chút vai ngăn cản Kim Tại Hoán quấy rầy, tiếp lấy ở trên màn ảnh gõ lấy tin tức.

"Được rồi, còn có một năm ta liền đi tìm ca. Ngươi nhưng phải chờ lấy ta."

"Chúng ta không bằng lâu như vậy."

"Bên trong?"

"Niel, ta giống như thích ngươi, đi cùng với ta đi."

. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu ba đưa di động trừ trên bàn, tim đập loạn không thôi. Tin tức phát ra một nháy mắt, hắn hối hận.

Khương Daniel là nam sinh a, mình làm sao có thể như thế đường đột nói ra. Lại nói, Niel sẽ thích mình sao? Hoặc là nói, Khương Daniel có thể hay không cứ như vậy bị dọa đến xa lánh mình? Nhưng, nếu như Niel cũng thích mình đâu. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác tâm như đay rối, dứt khoát đem đầu được trong chăn, chuẩn bị ngủ một giấc đến điều chỉnh.

Trong lòng rối bời, cuối cùng không biết là ngủ, vẫn là để chăn mền cho nóng choáng. Ung Thánh Hựu mộng thấy Khương Daniel nắm mình tay, nói: "Cùng một chỗ đi." Sau đó xoay mặt lại lộ ra vẻ mặt bối rối, xa cách lui lại mấy bước, nói với hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đang nói cái gì? Chúng ta đều là nam nhân."

Cứ như vậy tới tới lui lui, mâu thuẫn mà phức tạp mộng cảnh. Ung Thánh Hựu từ đó tránh thoát lúc, đã là buổi chiều. Khoảng cách cao trung tan học còn có ba giờ, chạy tới vừa vặn.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người xuống giường, cầm điện thoại di động lên đối đen nhánh màn hình ngẩn người, nhịp tim lại kịch liệt. Không biết bao nhiêu lần, Ung Thánh Hựu khích lệ mình đánh khai bình màn, mà do dự.

Đột nhiên một tiếng chấn động, Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim nhảy đến cổ họng. Nhưng màn hình mở ra một nháy mắt, trái tim kia liền ủy khuất ba ba trở lại tại chỗ, còn có chút đắng chát lạnh buốt.

"Hôm nay ban đêm, tinh chuyển âm."

Dự báo thời tiết phía trên đưa đỉnh, là Khương Daniel yên tĩnh khung chat. Không có tiếp nhận cũng không có cự tuyệt, mang theo một chút tuyệt vọng âm u đầy tử khí.

"Cái kia, Niel, ca nói đùa, thi xong có chút kích động."

Vẫn không có hồi phục.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu cười cười, ném điện thoại ngồi ở trên giường, ảo não vò rối tóc.

. . .

Chạng vạng tối sân trường, dư huy nghiêng đánh trên ghế, chiếu rọi tầng tiếp theo pha tạp cắt hình. Trước đây ồn ào náo động, tiệm thân phận mới, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ở sân trường bên trong, cảm thụ được hoàn cảnh quen thuộc, cùng học đệ học muội nhóm sùng kính ánh mắt. Hết thảy tựa hồ trở lại nguyên điểm, một cái tự tin Ung Thánh Hựu, một chỗ mỹ hảo tới trường học.

Chính là còn kém một cái, lại ở bên người Khương Daniel.

Niel cũng đã về nhà đi, dù sao buổi chiều thụ kinh hãi như vậy dọa. Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống trong lòng cay đắng, tiếp lấy đi thẳng về phía trước.

Từ sân bóng rổ, đến lầu dạy học, đi ngang qua thao trường, đến vũ đạo cửa phòng học. Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve phòng học lạnh buốt chốt cửa, cuối cùng xoay tròn thủ đoạn mở cửa.

Trống trải yên tĩnh phòng học, còn có một cái ngồi xổm trên mặt đất người —— Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hoảng hồn, cảm thấy gương mặt một trận lửa nóng, vô ý thức muốn hướng bên ngoài chạy tới.

"Ài, Thánh Hựu ca!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tay cổ tay bị người dắt, một trận trời đất quay cuồng, sau đó bị chống đỡ tại phòng học góc tường. Ngẩng đầu, là Khương Daniel ửng đỏ, gần trong gang tấc gương mặt.

Khương Daniel thu được Ung Thánh Hựu tỏ tình về sau, còn chưa kịp kinh ngạc hoặc phản ứng, liền ngẩng đầu gặp được số học lão sư hung thần ác sát biểu lộ, cùng Kim Tại Hoán ở bên cạnh bất đắc dĩ lại cười trên nỗi đau của người khác dáng vẻ.

Hắn bị gọi vào văn phòng nghe thuyết giáo, còn viết kiểm tra. Nhưng Khương Daniel cái gì đều không có qua đầu óc, trong đầu hắn chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu cuối cùng tin tức: "Cùng một chỗ đi."

Cuối cùng từ văn phòng giải phóng ra ngoài Khương Daniel, trong đầu quanh quẩn: Cùng một chỗ đi.

Anh ngữ lão sư thao thao bất tuyệt kể khẩu ngữ, đến Khương Daniel trong lỗ tai, đều biến thành ma chú lời nói: Cùng một chỗ đi.

Bóng rổ đụng chạm vòng rổ, đội viên kêu gào để Khương Daniel chuyền bóng, hắn chỉ nghe thấy: Cùng một chỗ đi.

Cùng một chỗ đi, cùng một chỗ đi, cùng một chỗ đi.

Tiếng chuông tan học vang, Kim Tại Hoán đâm một chút Khương Daniel, oán giận hắn một ngày này đến không đứng đắn hành vi.

"Ta nói Khương Daniel, ngươi hôm nay có phải là trúng tà rồi?"

". . . Cùng một chỗ đi. . . !"

"A? !"

Kim Tại Hoán còn chưa kịp phản ứng, liền nhìn Khương Daniel dắt lấy túi sách như là mũi tên liền xông ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel bên cạnh chạy trước, tâm như đay rối. Hắn muốn tìm đến Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng lại không biết tới chỗ đó tìm, thẳng đến thân thể dẫn hắn đi tới vũ đạo luyện tập thất, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đi vào, câu kia "Cùng một chỗ đi" mới rõ ràng tiếng vọng ở bên tai.

Khương Daniel ngăn lại muốn chạy Ung Thánh Hựu, đem người chống đỡ tại góc tường. Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt bên trong mang theo kinh hoảng, lung la lung lay con ngươi rất giống chỉ bị hoảng sợ mèo hoang. Hắn không khỏi cười, một tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người giam cầm người hành động, thấp giọng nũng nịu khẽ nói.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi viết lời nói ta đều trông thấy."

"Cái kia, ngươi chớ để ở trong lòng, ta chỉ là —— "

"Vậy không được, ca nói xong cũng muốn chạy sao? Ta thật là, lời của ngươi nói phải tự mình phụ trách."

". . . A?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt.

Hắn không biết Khương Daniel từ lớp mười nhập học lúc lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy hắn, liền đối với hắn sinh ra một loại đặc thù sùng bái cảm giác. Hắn không biết Khương Daniel vô số cái ban đêm, đối bầu trời tự hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có thích hay không mình xoắn xuýt. Hắn không biết mình đê mê lúc, Khương Daniel cũng phát sầu ngủ không yên. Hắn không biết Khương Daniel vì thi được K. M. , mỗi ngày hoa bao nhiêu tinh lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel từ lúc nào, có bao nhiêu thích hắn, nhưng hắn hiểu được Khương Daniel câu nói này ngụ ý. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu đối đầu Khương Daniel ánh mắt, Khương Daniel ánh mắt thâm thúy mà ôn nhu, ngay sau đó là hơi khàn khàn trầm thấp gợi cảm tiếng nói, tân phúc cảm giác dưới đáy lòng nổ nở hoa.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi."

"Được."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên giống hài tử đồng dạng, nhếch miệng cười mở, nhưng như cũ duy trì lúc trước thân mật đều động tác. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mặt có chút nóng lên, cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng đẩy một chút Khương Daniel bả vai, chỉ đổi người tới thiếp thêm gần khoảng cách.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu a, ta nhưng đợi rất lâu một ngày này."

"Không biết lớn nhỏ, gọi ca. Còn có, ta đây chính là dạy bảo học sinh trung học yêu sớm. Ngươi nhưng cho ta đem học tập nhìn chằm chằm, ta không tuỳ tùng sinh nhưng yêu đương."

"Biết rồi, chúng ta Thánh Hựu."

"A..., gọi ca."

"Thánh Hựu a —— "

"Khương Daniel, ta muốn tức giận."

". . . Bên trong, Thánh Hựu ca."

"Cái này còn tạm được."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta có thể thân ngươi sao?"

"A? . . ."

Khương Daniel cúi người hôn Ung Thánh Hựu. Mặt trời lặn về phía tây thừa nửa, nửa đậy tại mây tản sau là kim hoàng sắc, chiếu vào phòng học. Vừa vặn, một nửa thân ảnh tại Kim dưới ánh sáng, một nửa thân ảnh ẩn tàng trong bóng đêm.

Thời gian vừa vặn, là thích hợp tỏ tình cùng hôn một ngày.

——

\- phiên ngoại -

"Trở lên, là ta đại biểu K. M. Đại học cho các vị lời chúc mừng. Hi vọng các vị có thể trong vòng bốn năm sau đó, tìm tới thuộc về mình thiên địa. Ta là đại nhị học sinh Ung Thánh Hựu, hoan nghênh các vị đến K. M. . Tạ ơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người cúi đầu, dưới đài là oanh oanh liệt liệt tiếng vỗ tay. Hắn đứng lên, trên mặt là bình thản ung dung biểu lộ, lại ẩn giấu đi một tia vui vẻ —— trong tầm mắt mơ hồ trong đám người, có cái thân ảnh quen thuộc nhiệt tình vỗ tay, khóe mắt một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt cười đến gãy tiến trong hốc mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuống đài giật ở phía sau đài, trong đầu tràn đầy Khương Daniel thân ảnh. Thẳng đến lễ khai giảng kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đi tới phòng thay đồ, cởi hợp quy tắc đồ vét. Từ bên ngoài bao bên trong lấy điện thoại di động ra, cho Khương Daniel gửi nhắn tin.

"Niel, ở đâu, ta đi tìm ngươi."

"Tại phía sau ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thu được tin tức sững sờ, quay đầu nháy mắt cảm thấy áp bách lại thân ảnh, ngay sau đó là ấm áp ôm ấp, quen thuộc người độc thuộc ánh nắng vị chui vào xoang mũi.

"Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười một tiếng, ôm Khương Daniel eo.

"Thế nào, lễ khai giảng còn có thể sao?"

"Rất tốt, nhưng là bọn hắn đều không có Thánh Hựu ca đẹp mắt."

"A..., tiểu tử."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đẩy một chút Khương Daniel, lại ngã vào càng mạnh mẽ hơn trong lồng ngực. Khương Daniel dúi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, lông mềm như nhung tóc để Ung Thánh Hựu ngứa cười ra tiếng âm. Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, thâm tình lại hài hước nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta đã trưởng thành."

"Cái gì?"

"Thánh Hựu ca, nơi này lại tối lại không có nhân viên lui tới, không có giám sát, ngươi hiểu ta ý tứ sao?"

"Tiểu tử, đừng làm càn đằng."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ánh mắt bên trong mang theo đáng thương, rất giống một con ủy khuất Samoyed a, rũ cụp lấy cái đuôi làm cho lòng người mềm.

"为 —— ta thật vất vả thi được K. M. , ca đều không ban thưởng ta. . ."

"Tốt tốt tốt ---- -- -- sẽ muốn ăn cái gì, ta dẫn ngươi đi."

"Ta nghĩ —— "

Khương Daniel xấu cười một tiếng, nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu eo đem người chống đỡ tại mềm mại trên quần áo, lấn người mà lên, tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai khàn khàn nói nhỏ.

"Ta muốn ăn ngươi, Thánh Hựu ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không tới kịp phản bác, liền bị chắn ngừng miệng môi, một đầu đầu lưỡi trượt vào khoang miệng, ôn nhu mà tinh tế liếm láp lấy răng, lại xấu thú vị đỉnh đỉnh mình hàm trên. Bên hông truyền đến không nhẹ không nặng nhào nặn, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút tiết ra khí lực.

Khương Daniel một tay nhẹ vỗ về Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh mà cường tráng vòng eo, một cái tay chậm rãi giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi, đầu lưỡi còn quyến luyến cùng người triền miên.

Đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức đẩy ra Khương Daniel thân thể, chừa lại một chút khoảng cách, đỏ mặt lấy nhẹ thở hổn hển.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

"Niel, ta và ngươi làm loại chuyện này, cũng không phải vì để cho người viết ra, tạo phúc xã hội."

"kkk, tuân mệnh, Thánh Hựu ca."

Khương Daniel lần nữa cúi người cắn Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới.

Sau đó đưa tay kéo đứt ta dây lưới, còn có não mạch kín.

-

Mọi người thấy, Khương Daniel đồng học nói, hắn tiểu bạn trai Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tạo phúc xã hội, cho nên, không có xe có thể nhìn.

Toàn kịch chung! ! ! Cám ơn ngươi nhìn đến đây! ! ! Hi vọng có thể thích! ! ! Vung hoa! ! !


	228. Chapter 228

# giải tán hướng

-

Nhưng gặp nhau cuối cùng không phải chạm vào nhau, mà chỉ là gặp thoáng qua. Ngắn ngủi có được một giây sau, trong tay còn lại chỉ có lo lắng cùng hồi ức.

-

Cuối cùng một trận buổi hòa nhạc, đồng dạng sân bãi cùng nhân viên, không giống ý nghĩa.

Phản xạ ánh sáng nhu hòa kim sắc trang giấy từ phía trên mà tả, từng mở ra một năm rưỡi đỉnh phong lữ trình, bây giờ lại tại đồng dạng long trọng bên trong phần cuối. Sáng tắt trên màn hình lóng lánh WannaOne chú mục Logo, đêm nay qua đi đem ghi vào lịch sử, từ nay về sau cũng chỉ là lịch sử.

Dường như một giấc mộng, trằn trọc ở giữa trở lại xa một chút, thu hoạch đầy thân nhưng lại ngỡ ngàng.

Cuối cùng một bài «ALWAYS », Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem dưới đài lộng lẫy ánh đèn, ẩm ướt hốc mắt. Nghẹn ngào hát xong toàn khúc, hắn nhìn thấy đồng dạng quân lính tan rã các đội hữu.

Hắn nhìn thấy Doãn Trí Thánh, Hà Thanh Vân cùng Kim Tại Hoán khóc đến thất thần dáng vẻ, lẫn nhau ôm ấp lấy không buông ra, nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cúi đầu cau mày, như là 616 kia trời xoắn xuýt làm cho đau lòng người thần thái; hắn nhìn thấy Phác Chí Huân cười an ủi dưới đài fan hâm mộ, nước mắt lại không nhận khống trượt xuống tại trên gương mặt, nhìn thấy Lý Đại Huy cái kia mẫn cảm hài tử ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, bụm mặt run rẩy, bên cạnh là an ủi hắn nhưng cũng khóc Bùi Trân Ánh, thậm chí ngay cả một thân dũng mãnh Phác Hữu Trấn cùng bình thường nhất hiểu chuyện bận bịu bên trong Lại Quan Lâm, bây giờ cũng ôm cùng một chỗ chảy nước mắt...

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng trông thấy Khương Daniel, trông thấy hắn tắm rửa tại vòng sáng bên trong, ngắm nhìn dưới đài ngàn vạn óng ánh, có chút tia chớp tại hốc mắt của hắn trung lưu vọt.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như này nhìn chăm chú lên Khương Daniel, thẳng đến nhìn thấy hắn nước mắt tuôn ra, lại ngửa đầu cười giả vờ như quạt gió dáng vẻ, mới cúi đầu cười. Góp nhặt thật lâu óng ánh rốt cục tránh thoát ràng buộc, cũng theo một tiếng cười khẽ ôn nhu trượt xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến Khương Daniel bên cạnh, đứng tại độc thuộc về thiếu niên này vầng sáng bên cạnh. Hắn do dự một chút vẫn là không có đi vào, chỉ là đưa tay dắt Khương Daniel tay.

Hắn cảm thấy tay cổ tay cường độ gấp rút một chút, sau đó bị dắt dắt lấy nâng cao. Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nắm Khương Daniel tay, cáo biệt mình tại WanneOne thời kỳ một lần cuối cùng sân khấu.

Tất cả mọi người lần thứ nhất ý thức được: Một năm rưỡi, nguyên đến như vậy ngắn.

...

Quen thuộc xe chạy tại đường quen thuộc bên trên, yên tĩnh đêm bao vây lấy mỏi mệt. WannaOne trong xe tràn ngập một cỗ hương thuần mùi rượu, rơi vào trầm mặc cùng yên tĩnh.

Trước đây không lâu tiệc ăn mừng bên trên, là so dĩ vãng đều điên cuồng cuồng hoan. Không có người xách giải tán, cũng không ai xách tương lai. Bị mỹ thực, vui cười cùng rượu chỗ quán triệt tụ hội, liền ngay cả vị thành niên tổ bọn đệ đệ, đều bưng một chén nhỏ rượu gạo, sau đó ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ về cố vấn đoàn tổng, về nhìn PD101 sinh hoạt, hồi ức ký túc xá cùng thông thường ngoài lề, cao giọng ca hát lấy thuộc về WannwOne ca khúc.

Sau cùng bộc phát là bởi vì người đại diện lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán ra bên ngoài rút, Kim Tại Hoán mượn tửu kình bỗng nhiên hất ra.

"Ta không đi, ngươi đừng nghĩ bắt đi ta. Ta một sẽ còn có hành trình, một hồi còn phải, còn phải cùng mọi người đi mở buổi hòa nhạc đâu..."

Kim Tại Hoán nói xong câu đó liền đầu tựa vào trên mặt bàn bất tỉnh nhân sự, miệng bên trong thì thầm không muốn tách ra một loại từ ngữ. Lý Đại Huy một chút không kềm được khóc, ngay sau đó như là quân bài domino đồng dạng, lại lâm vào từng đợt trong bi thống. Cuối cùng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo đi theo khóc ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon người đại diện, tại Doãn Trí Thánh trợ giúp hạ, từng cái đem thành viên đưa vào bảo mẫu xe.

Kích động qua đi vọt tới mỏi mệt, đại đa số thành viên đã ngủ. Không có ngủ số ít, có đang nghe ca, có nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ ngây người. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy Doãn Trí Thánh nhỏ bé tiếng nghẹn ngào, ôn nhu đội trưởng giúp một bên tiến vào ngủ mơ Bùi Trân Ánh đắp chăn lên, miệng bên trong tự nhủ lẩm bẩm để người chiếu cố tốt mình.

"Về sau không ai có thể giúp ngươi đắp chăn, đông lạnh đến làm sao bây giờ a, chúng ta Trân Ánh..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hốc mắt một ẩm ướt, ngay cả vội cúi đầu. Không lâu, hắn cảm thấy vai bên trên truyền đến một cỗ áp bách, quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tựa ở mình đầu vai. Đại cẩu chó đi ngủ từ không thành thật, không lâu tay liền cầm đi lên vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, động mấy lần hướng người trong ngực chui.

Ấm áp hơi thở đánh vào cái cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu rụt cổ một cái, trong lòng có chút đắng chát chát. Hắn nghiêng đầu lẳng lặng nhìn xem Daniel ngủ nhan, rút đi sân khấu mị lực trang phục thiếu niên, bây giờ lộ ra sạch sẽ mỹ hảo. So với PD101 thời kì gầy rất nhiều, cũng cải biến lúc ấy bị nhả rãnh màu tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không thừa nhận, hắn thưởng thức Khương Daniel tại sân khấu bên trên bá khí quốc dân Center hình tượng, nhưng lại càng thích bí mật đại cẩu chó hình tượng. Thuần chân, không lo mà đơn giản, còn mang theo một cỗ dã tâm cùng nhiệt tình. Cái này cũng có thể chính là Khương Daniel cuối cùng có thể lấy một vị xuất đạo nguyên nhân —— đây là nhân cách mị lực.

Hắn nhớ tới tại 101 lúc Khương Daniel.

Khi đó mình là cầm tới A đánh giá, đồng thời xếp hạng một trực thuộc ở an toàn tuyến trong vòng hắc mã. Mà Khương Daniel lại là một cái cấp B, lần đầu thuận vị tại chừng ba mươi bồi hồi phấn lông tiểu tử ngốc.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực cảm thấy mình so ra kém Khương Daniel: Bởi vì tại Khương Daniel trên thân, có hắn không có cứng cỏi và lạc quan.

Tỉ như mình tại học tập cầm nha cầm thời điểm, bởi vì không nhớ được động tác mà mấy tận sụp đổ. Nhưng cùng kỳ Khương Daniel lại tại cấp B ban đem động tác nhớ cho kỹ, mang theo một cỗ xung kình hướng lên.

Mới đầu mấy ngày là dày vò, hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm cùng cấp bách áp lực, Ung Thánh Hựu xa cách tại đoàn thể, cảm thấy không biết làm thế nào. Về sau Khương Daniel lên tới cấp A, tại hắn vào cửa một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức quay đầu, liền đụng vào phấn Mao tiểu tử ngốc cười a a cho. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy cảm thấy trong lòng run lên một cái, có cỗ mơ hồ ấm áp.

Có lẽ cũng là bởi vì cái kia tiếu dung, rút ngắn hắn cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ. Về sau SS2, get ugly, hands on me, cùng thông thường luyện tập cùng sau khi học xong thời gian, hai người xem như dính lại với nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu biết, Khương Daniel cũng không phải là giống mặt ngoài như thế không tim không phổi, hắn cũng sẽ lo lắng, sẽ bàng hoàng, nhưng hắn sẽ che giấu, vì không để người khác lo lắng.

Ấn tượng khắc sâu nhất một lần là SS2 đánh giá về sau, Khương Daniel tại trong đội cầm thấp nhất phân. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn sang lúc, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel giật mình như mất biểu lộ, trong lòng một trận đau lòng. Nhưng lại lúc ngẩng đầu, tiểu tử ngốc cũng đã thay đổi sáng tỏ tiếu dung, khích lệ trong tổ thành viên khác. Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu biết lúc ấy Khương Daniel có bao nhiêu sợ hãi , đẳng cấp đánh giá trước bọn hắn cùng đi uống rượu, Khương Daniel lung lay trong chén bia, nói cảm giác mình không có hi vọng.

"Ta không nghĩ từ bỏ a, ta không cam tâm, nhưng là có thể hay không không có cố gắng cơ hội đây?"

Đây là Khương Daniel nguyên thoại. Hắn còn nhớ rõ đến cuối cùng, Khương Daniel uống đến có chút hơi say, nằm sấp trên bàn ngữ khí là buồn buồn, hắn nói.

"Thánh Hựu ca, nếu như ta không có cơ hội, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể xuất đạo... . Nhưng ta càng hi vọng có thể cùng ca cùng nhau xuất đạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ mình là cái kia khắc luân hãm đi vào, bây giờ nghĩ đến, có lẽ là câu kia "Càng hi vọng có thể cùng ca cùng nhau xuất đạo" . Hi vọng có thể có được đồng dạng mộng tưởng, đồng loạt cố gắng, vai sóng vai thu hoạch phương hoa.

Mà sự thật chứng minh, vận mệnh không sẽ mai một bất kỳ một cái nào thiên tài, mà Khương Daniel là hậu tích bạc phát báo săn —— không người có thể ngăn cản. Hoặc là nói, hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền hơn người một bậc, chỉ là điệu thấp không người phát hiện.

MMO luyện tập sinh Khương Daniel, nhất đẳng xuất đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ đến lúc ấy ngước nhìn ngồi tại đỉnh phong thiếu niên, nay đã thành vương, hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel là như vậy xa không thể chạm. Tại đầu này hoa trên đường, Khương Daniel chạy nhất là nhanh, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu theo không kịp.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ phải cố gắng, truy một truy.

Wanna One Go thời kỳ 1×1 nhiệm vụ, hai người đương nhiên trở thành một tổ, tại Gia Bình vượt qua mỹ hảo một ngày, về sau bị trêu chọc nói là người yêu mới nên đi địa phương.

Lúc buổi tối, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị Khương Daniel thân thể cao lớn chen ở đâu bên cạnh. Kỳ thật hắn lúc ấy tuyệt không nổi nóng, đại cẩu chó khiến người an tâm cánh tay gần trong gang tấc, trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập trên thân người ánh nắng vị mùi thơm ngát, cái kia buổi tối Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được nhất là an tâm.

Cái nào đó trao giải nghi thức qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel dắt tay liền hướng hậu trường chạy, chỗ cổ tay ấm áp để tâm hắn sinh xác thực hạnh.

Lại phân ký túc xá, coi là mình vạch ra bạn cùng phòng là Khương Daniel lúc, trực tiếp bình luận bên trong lửa nóng thảo luận lấy Ongniel...

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu có thể lại truy mau một chút —— "Ongniel is Science", đây là đám fan hâm mộ cho xưng hào. Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ đăng lục tiểu hào, xem các loại trên website liên quan tới Ongniel tư vấn, ảnh chụp thậm chí đồng nhân văn. Hắn mỗi lần cũng không khỏi lộ ra mỉm cười, nhưng quay đầu nhìn thấy bên cạnh Khương Daniel lúc, nhưng cũng sẽ sinh ra một chút bi ai.

Hắn có thể truy nhanh một chút nữa, thế nhưng là hắn không dám.

Khương Daniel là cái đơn giản hài tử, hắn đại khái là không thể tiếp nhận loại này khác người tình cảm đi. Cùng công ty, thế thái, đây hết thảy đều làm Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào tiêu tan.

Hắn có thể tại ống kính trước, thoải mái ôm Khương Daniel, cười tương hỗ nói "Ta yêu ngươi", nhưng lại chưa bao giờ dám ở ống kính về sau, hướng Khương Daniel biểu đạt qua liên quan tới chính mình tình cảm một chữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tại bên cạnh mình ngủ được u ám Khương Daniel, người đẹp mắt nốt ruồi nước mắt cùng cánh môi đang ở trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đến gần.

Suy nghĩ nhiều tự tư một điểm, mặc kệ thế gian dư luận cùng phản đối, tựa như đám fan hâm mộ nói đồng dạng —— Daniel, rất muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ bỏ trốn. Cũng chỉ tự tư lần này, đem ngươi chiếm thành của mình —— nhưng lại không được chứ.

Hắn dịch ra gương mặt, đưa tay kéo qua chăn lông đắp lên Khương Daniel trên thân, Daniel tay nắm ở bên hông mình không có buông lỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua Khương Daniel tay nắm trong lòng bàn tay, một cái tay khác ôm lấy Khương Daniel, phí sức nắm chặt một chút. Sau đó hắn tựa ở Khương Daniel trên thân, nhắm mắt lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình cùng Khương Daniel tình cảm rất gần rất gần, còn có thể lại gần —— nhưng thủy chung chạm đến không đến thiếu khuyết kia bộ phận, mình chỗ hi vọng xa vời tầng kia quan hệ.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ ở trong mơ, mộng thấy cuối đường là kia mười cái hắn chỗ quen thuộc thiếu niên, nó bên trong một cái về đầu, mắt bên cạnh nốt ruồi lộ ra mỹ hảo, hắn cười. Ung Thánh Hựu mộng thấy mình chạy tới, mười một thiếu niên vai sóng vai, đi hướng một trận ánh sáng nhu hòa bên trong —— sau đó hắn liền mở mắt, mộng tỉnh, trước mắt là ký túc xá quen thuộc ấm áp hoàn cảnh.

Bởi vì cồn tác dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức đoạn mất phiến, hắn không nhớ rõ mình là thế nào về gian phòng. Hắn thậm chí có như vậy một nháy mắt, quên đi mình từ giờ trở đi không còn là WannaOne —— khi nhìn đến trên bàn cơm chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mười một bộ đồ ăn lúc, nhìn thấy trẻ tuổi bọn đệ đệ tại bàn ăn bên trên đùa giỡn lúc, nhìn thấy Trí Thánh ca từng cái gian phòng đánh thức còn tại nằm ỳ thành viên thời điểm.

Sự thật chứng minh, quên không phải hắn một cái. Mười một người như ngày xưa ngồi tại trước bàn ăn, Phác Hữu Trấn như thường ngày cướp người khác điểm tâm, Hà Thanh Vân lải nhải sáng sớm bao nuôi làn da phương pháp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tả hữu dặn dò lấy bọn đệ đệ bảo trì vệ sinh, bận tối mày tối mặt. Thẳng đến Lý Đại Huy vô ý thức đặt câu hỏi, lời nói nói phân nửa liền nghẹn về trong cổ họng ——

"Hôm nay người đại diện hi ong làm sao còn không có ——... ."

Tất cả huyên náo từ đó yên lặng, lâm vào một trận yên tĩnh. Cuối cùng là đội trưởng đứng người lên, đè xuống trên mặt bi thương, đem một mặt không tình nguyện bọn nhỏ từng cái phái trở về phòng thu dọn đồ đạc.

Trước khi vào cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Doãn Trí Thánh, đọc hiểu trong mắt của hắn đồng dạng bi thương cùng không bỏ. Hắn chụp chụp Doãn Trí Thánh bả vai, nhưng sau đó xoay người vào phòng.

Khương Daniel ngay tại phòng vệ sinh dọn dẹp đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bày mở rương từ giữa phòng hạ thủ. Số chẵn đồ dùng hàng ngày, tại làm việc với nhau một năm rưỡi, cũng phải tách ra.

Ngươi cũng không bỏ a? Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ mình sạc dự phòng, mới đem hắn từ Daniel cùng khoản đồ điện bên cạnh cầm lấy, cất vào trong rương. —— dù sao ta là rất không thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra ngăn kéo lúc, sửng sốt một chút. Chỉnh tề trong ngăn kéo lẫn vào mấy khỏa hoa quả kẹo mềm, lặng lẽ giấu ở sách vở trong khe hở. Hắn cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ vừa buồn cười, sau lưng đem kẹo mềm lấy ra cất vào trong túi tiền của mình.

Để ngươi không nghe lời, tịch thu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, Khương Daniel vừa vặn từ trong phòng vệ sinh ra, trong tay ôm hai chồng chất chỉnh lý tốt vật, một phần đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Daniel tiếu dung, không khỏi cũng hòa tan buồn khổ vẫn như cũ biểu lộ, đưa tay vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel tóc biểu thị cảm tạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý trì hoãn thu thập tốc độ, khẩn cầu lấy thời gian qua chậm một chút, chậm một chút nữa. Thẳng đến người đại diện ôn nhu thúc giục bên ngoài vang lên, phòng khách truyền đến dần dần phức tạp bánh xe nhấp nhô thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới khép lại cái rương, đi tới cửa.

Hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm trong túc xá ngẩn người, thế là đi theo người ánh mắt cũng nhìn sang. Từng lộng lẫy ấm áp ký túc xá, trở lại hắn sạch sẽ trống không bạch, tựa như chưa từng tới bao giờ, liền như hôm nay vừa mới vào ở.

Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai, cùng nó trao đổi một cái nụ cười khổ sở, mới đồng loạt ra khỏi phòng đi, cùng các thành viên tụ hợp tại bảo mẫu trong xe.

"Sẽ gặp lại."

Doãn Trí Thánh đem chìa khóa giao cho người đại diện lúc, như thế cam kết, công tác tổ các loại nhân viên công tác cũng khóc đến để người luống cuống.

"hi ong là chúng ta gặp được, tuyệt nhất người đại diện. Tất cả mọi người là, tuyệt nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy người đại diện đỏ mắt, lộ ra một cái chân thực tiếu dung, sau đó tiếp nhận chìa khoá. Cửa đóng lại, bảo mẫu xe hướng nơi xa chạy tới, rộn rộn ràng ràng đám người xen lẫn tiếng khóc, cuối cùng biến mất.

Như là lúc ấy đi tới ký túc xá đồng dạng, lúc ấy các thành viên từng người từng người lên xe, cuối cùng hội tụ thành WannaOne, cộng đồng đi hướng giấc mộng của mình. Bây giờ mộng hành trình trình kết thúc, bọn hắn lại muốn bị từng cái đưa về điểm xuất phát, lẻ loi một mình lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu hành trình.

Cái thứ nhất xuống xe là Kim Tại Hoán, hắn sau khi xuống xe các thành viên tranh nhau chen lấn vọt xuống đi giúp hắn khuân đồ, mặc dù hắn chỉ có một cái rương hành lý cùng một thanh ghita. Đường ranh giới bên ngoài lấy khóc không thành tiếng fan hâm mộ, Kim Tại Hoán trêu chọc hô: "Tất cả mọi người đừng khóc a, làm giống đưa linh cữu đi đồng dạng, chúng ta đều sống thật tốt đây này."

Trong đám người truyền đến vài tiếng đứt quãng tiếng cười, bầu không khí cũng coi như hòa hoãn không ít. Các thành viên tương hỗ dặn dò, nhạo báng, cáo biệt.

"Tại Hoán ca, phải giảm béo mới được."

"Tại Hoán a, phải chú ý bảo dưỡng thân thể."

"Tại Hoán ca, không phải nói muốn để Boa tiền bối giúp ngươi đi ăn máng khác đến S. M. Sao?"

Một trận tường hòa cùng vui cười. Nhưng vẫn là che giấu không được cáo biệt thời khắc sắp đến hiện trạng. Kim Tại Hoán cuối cùng lôi kéo cái rương, cõng ghita hướng nơi xa đi đến.

Ngay tại Kim Tại Hoán tức sẽ tiến vào cư xá thời điểm, tại các thành viên sắp một lần nữa trở lại bảo mẫu trên xe lúc, Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên xoay người lại, vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo tiếng nói xé rách lấy quanh quẩn trong không khí.

"All I wanna do —— "

"Wanna One! ! !"

Cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện, có thứ tự mà to, lời thề khẩu hiệu đồng loạt ra miệng, hỗn tạp đám fan hâm mộ kích động mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở thét lên. Kim Tại Hoán đỏ mắt, quay người hướng trong khu cư xá chạy như điên.

Lại về sau, Hà Thanh Vân về đến công ty, ra nghênh tiếp chính là lư quá huyễn. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại NU 'EST đội viên đồng hành, trở về đội ngũ. Bùi Trân Ánh lúc xuống xe, Lý Đại Huy oa một tiếng khóc, ôm đồng dạng rơi lệ Bùi Trân Ánh hồi lâu mới buông ra. Phác Chí Huân lúc xuống xe lại thân Lại Quan Lâm một chút, nói về sau muốn tại đại thưởng bên trên lại lần gặp gỡ, khi đó lại thực hiện kế tiếp hỗ động. Nghênh đón Lại Quan Lâm chính là con gà con Liễu Thiện sáng, đứa trẻ này còn một mặt mong đợi hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tức. Lý Đại Huy nước mắt từ Kim Tại Hoán rời đi sau liền rốt cuộc không ngừng qua, chờ mình đến trạm lúc chết ôm Doãn Trí Thánh không chịu buông tay, cuối cùng là Phác Hữu Trấn ức chế lấy không bỏ, lôi kéo cổ tay của hắn đem hắn kéo xuống bảo mẫu xe. Tại mặt khác hai cái MXM ca ca đồng hành, mới cẩn thận mỗi bước đi hướng công ty đi đến.

Trong xe chỉ còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel cùng Doãn Trí Thánh. Chờ một lát Ung Thánh Hựu chính thức xuống xe, WannaOne danh hiệu liền bị chính thức phủ bụi, từ nay về sau chỉ là ngươi ta, không còn là chúng ta. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Khương Daniel, trong lòng rất cảm giác khó chịu, có loại muốn chạy trốn cảm giác —— trốn về ký túc xá mê đầu ngủ say, có phải là tỉnh lại mọi người còn cùng một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ túi, phát hiện mấy khỏa đường, mới nhớ tới vừa mới thu thập ký túc xá lúc "Thu được" chiến lợi phẩm. Hắn do dự một chút, đột nhiên cười lên, nhẹ nhàng đâm một chút thân vừa nhìn ngoài cửa sổ thất thần Khương Daniel, đem kẹo mềm đưa tới nhân thủ bên trong.

"Tiểu tử thúi, bác sĩ để ngươi giới đường, đều không lắng nghe lời nói."

Khương Daniel gãi gãi phần gáy, lộ ra tiêu chuẩn Samoyed a cười ngây ngô. Doãn Trí Thánh xoay đầu lại, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trao đổi một cái bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới tại ZERO BASE lúc thảm tao Khương Daniel độc thủ hươu cao cổ, một mặt đồng tình chụp chụp Doãn Trí Thánh bả vai, sau đó ba người cùng một chỗ cười.

"Trí Thánh ca, gánh nặng đường xa."

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật muốn nói cho Khương Daniel: Hắn không tại, chiếu cố tốt mình, ban đêm không muốn đạp chăn mền, hành trình nhiều cũng không nên quên nghỉ ngơi... Nhưng nghĩ tới có đội dài ấm áp như vậy tồn tại ở bên người, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy những lời này đều không cần hắn nhiều lời, ngược lại tựa hồ hẳn là nói cho Khương Daniel —— nghe lời một chút, đừng lão để Trí Thánh ca hao tâm tổn trí.

Đoán chừng Khương Daniel nhất định phải một mặt biệt khuất kháng nghị, vạch lên đầu ngón tay cùng mình số, hắn cỡ nào cỡ nào hiểu chuyện nghe lời. Nghĩ đến dáng vẻ đó, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cười ra tiếng âm. Cùng lúc đó bảo mẫu xe dừng ở trước cửa công ty, xe cửa bị mở ra, bên ngoài truyền đến rộn rộn ràng ràng phấn chút thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, lại phát hiện mình chưa chuẩn bị kỹ càng tạm biệt. Hắn không biết làm sao do dự hồi lâu, thẳng đến đối đầu Doãn Trí Thánh ửng đỏ lại ánh mắt ôn nhu, trong lòng mới an ổn xuống, hắn đi qua ôm lấy bắt đầu nghẹn ngào Doãn Trí Thánh. Sau đó hắn quay đầu, chuẩn bị cho Khương Daniel một lần cuối cùng ôm.

Nhưng hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trực tiếp xuống xe, từ rương phía sau chuyển ra Ung Thánh Hựu hành lý, sau đó gật đầu hướng Doãn Trí Thánh ra hiệu, liền kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, hướng trong công ty phóng đi, xuyên qua quá kích động mà nhọn người gọi bầy.

"Daniel?"

"Thánh Hựu ca đồ vật quá nhiều, ta giúp ngươi đưa vào đi. Lại nói, Ongniel ngày cuối cùng, đường phân cũng phải chân phát."

...

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi đang luyện tập thất nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, nhìn xem Khương Daniel líu lo không ngừng lẩm bẩm, đi thăm mình luyện tập thất. Đặt ở thường ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu chắc chắn trêu chọc một phen Khương Daniel lầm bầm lầu bầu mao bệnh, nhưng hôm nay hắn lại không cách nào mở miệng. Hắn không cách nào tưởng tượng đây là một lần cuối cùng gặp mặt, không cách nào tưởng tượng từ ngày mai trở đi, bên người không còn có cái nào đó ấm áp sáng sủa Khương Daniel.

Hắn Khương Daniel muốn không trói buộc bay lượn, bay cao hơn càng loá mắt, trở thành thế giới vương giả.

Bây giờ cách gần như vậy, phải chăng ngày mai liền đem lần nữa theo không kịp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không cam tâm, thế là hắn hạ một cái quyết định, hắn quyết định dũng cảm một lần. Không phải vì truy đuổi, vẻn vẹn là vì sau cùng tạm biệt.

Hắn cúi đầu, nhìn không thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh, nhưng có thể nghe thấy hắn thưa thớt tiếng vang.

"Niel, ngươi không biết ta thích ngươi đi, là loại kia mập mờ thích, mà không phải làm huynh đệ."

Hắn nghe thấy tiếng vang dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu không có ngẩng đầu, tiếp lấy nói ra.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi là đồ đần."

"Ta cũng không biết là từ lúc nào thích ngươi, ta cũng cảm thấy hoang đường, ta một đại nam nhân sẽ thích một cái khác, ngốc bên trong ngu đần Samoyed a đồng dạng nam nhân, Khương Daniel."

"Đám fan hâm mộ đều nói chúng ta là Dan Ung, là khoa học. Nhưng ta biết, chúng ta không cách nào thành là chân chính khoa học, hoặc là nói, một mực là ta tại si tâm vọng tưởng. Ta biết ta đối với ngươi mà nói, là tốt nhất ca ca bằng hữu tốt nhất, thế nhưng là Daniel không biết dã tâm của ta a? Ta muốn đem Daniel chiếm thành của mình. Ta thật hâm mộ Trí Thánh ca, bởi vì giải tán về sau, hắn y nguyên có thể làm bạn tại bên cạnh ngươi, mà ta, theo không kịp."

"Có phải là hù đến, sẽ cảm thấy ta rất đáng sợ đi. Được rồi, liền coi ta là đang nói giỡn, coi như ta uống say, ta không tại hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn chính mình."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt với luyện tập trong phòng đáng sợ trầm mặc, đắng chát mà tự giễu nở nụ cười, sau đó chống đỡ đứng người dậy, cúi đầu hướng ngoài cửa đi.

"Ta đi tìm hội trưởng, ngươi đi trước đi, đừng để Trí Thánh ca chờ quá lâu... . Hảo hảo bảo trọng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bước nhanh hơn, hắn muốn chạy trốn cái này kiềm chế hoàn cảnh, không muốn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ —— hắn sợ hãi nhìn thấy trong đó kinh ngạc.

Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu sắp bước ra cánh cửa thời điểm, hắn cảm thấy một cái sức kéo, sau đó là bao trùm lên đến, ấm áp ôm ấp. Ung Thánh Hựu cương ngay tại chỗ, cảm thụ được phía sau khí tức quen thuộc, người giọng trầm thấp nở rộ ở bên tai.

"Thánh Hựu ca mới là đồ đần."

"Làm sao lại không biết đâu, tâm ý của ngươi. Thánh Hựu ca, ta là không tim không phổi, nhưng là đối với ngươi hết thảy, ta vĩnh viễn là mẫn cảm nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt ẩm ướt hốc mắt, hắn quay tới, đối mặt Khương Daniel đồng dạng run rẩy con ngươi. Hắn từ bên trong đọc lên không bỏ, đọc lên không muốn xa rời, đọc lên ôn nhu. Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Khương Daniel eo, tựa ở người vai rộng trên vai, nghẹn ngào.

Hắn có thể làm an ủi bọn đệ đệ mà nhịn xuống không khóc, có thể tại trong đội bầu không khí trầm thấp thời điểm sinh động bầu không khí. Có thể tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, tại lúc này Khương Daniel trước mặt, hắn không cách nào ngụy trang chính mình. Nồng đậm không bỏ, để hắn thất thần, hắn khàn khàn cuống họng.

"Daniel, ta có đôi khi thật hận thế giới này, bởi vì hắn không cho phép ta truy đuổi ngươi. Thế nhưng là ta không cam lòng, ta chỉ muốn muốn cách ngươi gần một điểm, gần thêm chút nữa. Daniel, ta nguyện ý chờ, đợi đến thế giới tiếp nhận ngày ấy, đợi đến ngươi tiếp nhận ngày ấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy ôm ấp quấn chặt một chút, hắn sợ hãi mà chờ mong Khương Daniel trả lời, chỉ tiếc thế giới là tàn khốc.

"... Thánh Hựu ca, lần này trở về, ta không phải muốn xuất đạo. Ta muốn cùng Trí Thánh ca cùng một chỗ đi trước phục nghĩa vụ quân sự."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, cảm thấy nội tâm trụ cột đang chậm rãi sụp đổ. Thời gian hai năm, đủ để cho hai người nhìn nhau từ hai bờ đại dương, không còn quen biết. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vì Khương Daniel cảm thấy bất công, tại như thế lửa nóng năm, lại muốn nặc âm thanh tiêu dấu vết. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm thật chặt Khương Daniel quần áo, run rẩy lặp lại, vì cái gì, vì cái gì, Khương Daniel ôm chặt hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, khóe mắt mang theo nước mắt. Hắn ngẩng đầu đối mặt bên trên Khương Daniel đồng dạng hai mắt đẫm lệ dáng vẻ, ma xui quỷ khiến đưa tay chọn cái cằm của hắn.

"Khương Daniel, tiểu tử ngươi có hay không thích qua ta a?"

Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cười, trong đầu chẳng biết tại sao hiện lên một cái hình tượng. Hắn nhìn thấy Master Key lúc, phán định trên đài Khương Daniel.

"Ta xác định, Niel trăm phần trăm liền là thiên sứ."

Lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem vô hạn tín nhiệm cho Khương Daniel, cũng nhìn thấy tại một mảnh kim quang bên trong, hiển lộ thiên sứ thân phận lúc vui mừng. Ung Thánh Hựu hi vọng nhiều Khương Daniel thật là thiên sứ, độc thuộc về một mình hắn thiên sứ.

Mà giờ khắc này, hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mở ra cánh, ôn nhu bao khỏa chính mình. Mềm mại xúc giác rơi vào gương mặt, dừng lại một lát sau, êm ái rơi vào trên môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, sa vào tại Khương Daniel ôn nhu bên trong. Hắn cẩn thận thưởng thức nụ hôn này, cái này trộn lẫn lấy yêu thương cùng đắng chát hôn. Mập mờ, ngọt ngào, bi ai.

Hắn nghe được Khương Daniel than nhẹ sau dặn dò, an tâm ôm ấp tiếp theo tan biến, chỉ còn lại lưu lại khí tức xoay quanh ở bên người. Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài cửa. Hắn nhìn chăm chú Khương Daniel rộng lớn bóng lưng, chỉ là bóng lưng.

Khương Daniel không tiếp tục quay đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới giờ học đuổi kịp vấn đề, hỏi đuổi theo người như thế nào mới có thể đuổi kịp, ở phía trước bôn ba thân ảnh.

Hắn đột nhiên minh bạch, mình kỳ thật đuổi kịp Khương Daniel. Từ theo không kịp đến sánh vai cùng, đạt tới đồng dạng tâm ý cùng tốc độ, Ung Thánh Hựu tại một giây sau cùng, vừa vặn đuổi kịp Khương Daniel.

Nhưng gặp nhau cuối cùng không phải chạm vào nhau. Thế là gặp thoáng qua, người kia lưu lại ôn nhu, lợi dụng tốc độ nhanh hơn tiếp tục đi tới. Có được một giây, sau đó trong tay, còn lại chỉ có lo lắng cùng hồi ức.

Khương Daniel nói: "Thánh Hựu ca a, ngươi không cần chờ ta."

-

Viết xong về sau tâm tình phức tạp TT

Chúng ta bát đều phải hảo hảo mới được.


	229. Chapter 229

# Dan Ung ấm áp chữa trị ba mươi đề

# ngạnh đề từ Post Bar

Hơi ngọt.

1\. Một chén Cocacola, hai chi ống hút

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy xong múa đến đồ uống cửa hàng, chờ lấy đi hẹn hò Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ tập hợp về chung cư, hai người vận động dữ dội xong về sau cảm giác miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

Khương Daniel đối mặt với rực rỡ muôn màu đồ uống chủng loại, không kịp chờ đợi hướng trong túi túi tiền móc đi, mới phát hiện mình đem tiền bao khóa tại múa thất trong ngăn tủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhạo báng Daniel sơ ý chủ quan, đồng thời khoe khoang từ trong ba lô móc bóp ra mở ra —— sau đó nhìn đến bên trong còn sót lại mười đồng tiền.

Nhìn xem cười đáp ngồi xổm trên mặt đất đại cẩu chó, Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu cười lắc đầu, ngẩng đầu xem giá vị biểu về sau, từ duy nhất có thể lấy lựa chọn nước chanh cùng trong cola lựa chọn cái sau.

Óng ánh màu nâu nước ngọt chập chờn tại ly pha lê Trung Hoa, nổi lơ lửng khối băng lặng lẽ hòa tan, xua tan nóng bức cùng khát khô.

Khương Daniel chọn một cái màu cam cùng một cái màu lam ống hút cắm ở trong chén, sau đó liền lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu chọn một cái gần cửa sổ chỗ ngồi xuống đến, đối màu cam ống hút mãnh hút vài hơi về sau liền đâm mở Kim Tại Hoán khung chat, hỏi thăm trở về thời gian.

"Chờ xem hai ngươi liền, ta thật vất vả cùng Mẫn Huyền ca ra tới một lần, còn không phải ở lâu một hồi?"

Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm oán trách vài câu Kim Tại Hoán, vội vàng tin tức trở về liền thu hồi điện thoại, đối đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người một hồi về sau, liền vòng cố vấn lên bốn phía tới. Thật lâu, Samoyed a cẩu cẩu đột nhiên xùy một tiếng bật cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc nhíu mày, ra hiệu Khương Daniel nói rõ nguyên nhân. Khương Daniel từ trên ghế ngồi ngồi thẳng lên, hai tay chống trên bàn cúi người nương đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, thỏa mãn nhìn thấy nó chỗ ngồi của hắn trên có mấy cái như vậy tiểu nữ sinh, xao động châu đầu ghé tai.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nói bọn hắn là đang nhìn ngươi, nhìn ta, hay là tại nhìn chúng ta?"

". . . Chúng ta Khương sơ đinh tiểu bằng hữu, lại biến ngây thơ."

"Ta mặc kệ, mặc kệ bọn hắn nhìn chính là ai, Thánh Hựu ca chỉ có thể là của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đối diện Daniel mang theo khoe khoang cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu sáng ngời có thần con mắt, cúi đầu nở nụ cười, sau đó đưa tay vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel mềm mại sợi tóc.

"Kia nhất định phải."

Khương Daniel cười đắc ý cười, thuận tay cầm lên Cocacola cái chén, ngậm màu lam ống hút hút lấy, buông xuống lúc nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính đang ngó chừng hắn.

"Daniel, cái kia là ta ống hút."

"Không sao, ca liền là của ta. Mà lại, ngay cả kiss cũng không quan hệ, Thánh Hựu ca chẳng lẽ còn để ý gián tiếp tính hôn sao?"

Khương Daniel thỏa mãn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt, nghe được ngạo kiều Miêu Miêu cười mắng lấy để hắn nói nhỏ chút. Sau đó nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy cái chén ngậm mình vừa mới sử dụng ống hút, uống cạn cuối cùng một ngụm Cocacola.

-

Lại giá rẻ đồ uống, lại dài dằng dặc vụn vặt thời gian. Có ngươi ở bên cạnh, đều trở nên say sưa ngon lành.

-

2\. Ngủ mèo cùng hắn

Phơ phất gió mát từ điều hoà không khí tuôn ra xua tan khô nóng, trên bàn trà đặt vào kẹo mềm hòa thanh lạnh Cocacola, trong TV chiếu phim lấy gần nhất phim.

Kết thúc một ngày chương trình học, Khương Daniel thỏa mãn ổ ở trên ghế sa lon, cuộn lại chân hưởng thụ lấy "Nhân gian Thiên Đường" đãi ngộ.

Ăn kẹo mềm, thổi gió mát, uống vào Cocacola, nhìn xem phim. Bên trái là đồng dạng cuộn tròn ở bên người Ung Thánh Hựu, trên đùi là Rooney cùng da đặc biệt —— Khương Daniel nhất tình cảm chân thành hai con mèo, bị mẫu thượng đưa tới làm dịu Daniel tưởng niệm.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hai con lông nhung tiểu tinh linh, không tự giác cười cong con mắt, nước nhuận trong ánh mắt tràn ra tràn đầy nhu tình. Hắn kìm lòng không được khom lưng đi xuống, tại mèo con trên đầu "Ba" rơi xuống một hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm lâm vào mèo yêu quý bên trong Khương Daniel, tại hắn đại cẩu chó cúi đầu hôn mèo con lúc, ủy khuất nhéo nhéo trong tay đồ uống bình. Nhưng hắn không có đem bị xem nhẹ cô đơn nói cho Daniel, hắn hiểu được Daniel đối với mèo yêu thích, cũng tôn trọng hắn yêu thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng vững chắc Khương Daniel đối tình cảm của hắn, nhưng là lúc này cũng quả thật có chút rầu rĩ không vui. Nhưng cân nhắc đến Khương Daniel cùng lỗ ny da đặc biệt mấy tháng không gặp hiện trạng, hắn hay là thở dài, sau đó đem lực chú ý chuyển dời về phim bên trên, kế hoạch chờ hai con mèo mà đi lại để cho Daniel nhiều bồi bồi hắn.

Trong phim ảnh nhân vật nam chính ôm nhân vật nữ chính, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghe thấy một trận quen thuộc mùi thơm ngát, sau đó bị vòng nhập một cái quen thuộc mà ấm áp ôm ấp. Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy cái mũi chua một chút, nhưng chỉ là ngẩng đầu cọ xát người yêu hàm dưới.

"Làm sao rồi, chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện tiểu bằng hữu."

"Vì an ủi ta ăn dấm Thánh Hựu ca nha."

"A..., ta không quan hệ nha. Theo giúp ta lúc nào cũng có thời gian, lỗ ny da đặc biệt thế nhưng là hậu thiên muốn đi."

Khương Daniel đã sớm nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất, lúc này đem người ôm vào trong ngực, nghe được người ngôn ngữ càng là yêu thích, áy náy, đau lòng lại cảm động. Khương Daniel cúi đầu hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng.

"Khó mà làm được. Ta Thánh Hựu ca, một ngày cũng không thể không bồi."

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ở trong ngực, bồi tiếp người cùng một chỗ nhìn lên phim. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này trong lòng chỉ có tràn đầy ấm áp cùng hạnh phúc, tựa ở Khương Daniel vai rộng trên vai, không lâu liền lâm vào mộng đẹp —— cũng là mỏi mệt không chịu nổi.

Phim sắp đến hồi kết thúc, phụ đề phối thêm thư giãn phiến đuôi khúc. Mèo con nhóm ghé vào Khương Daniel trên đùi sớm tiến nhập mơ mộng, trên vai trái đầu có lẽ lâu không có động tĩnh. Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đặt ở ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, ôm hai con mèo nhỏ để vào trong ổ, nhẹ nhàng nói âm thanh ngủ ngon, sau đó trở lại cạnh ghế sa lon.

Thu thập xong mặt bàn, điều tốt máy điều hòa không khí nhiệt độ cùng định thời gian, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên giường, cho người ta đắp kín mền, sau đó nằm tại nhân thân bên cạnh cẩn thận chu đáo người ngủ nhan.

Hồi lâu, Khương Daniel ngốc cười một tiếng, xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu tại người cánh môi bên trên rơi xuống một hôn. Khương Daniel đóng lại đèn bàn, chen vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong chăn, nắm ở người eo đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vòng tại trong lồng ngực. Khương Daniel đem cái cằm gối lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên đỉnh đầu, nhắm mắt lại.

"Ngủ ngon, ta Ung Miêu Miêu."

-

Đáng yêu mèo con dính ở bên cạnh ta, ngủ sau trở lại trong ổ. Mà ta liền ỷ lại bên cạnh ngươi, ngươi ngủ thời điểm, sẽ tại ta trong ngực.

Ngủ mèo con cùng ngươi, ta yêu ngươi hơn.

-

3\. Đến trễ năm phút

Khương Daniel từ đằng xa thở hồng hộc chạy tới lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu liền mang theo ý cười nhìn đồng hồ, giá trị đến Daniel chạy đến trước mặt, mới buông cánh tay xuống nghiêng đầu nhìn xem người.

"Đến trễ năm phút."

Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái cười, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ giúp Daniel chỉnh lý đón gió mà xốc xếch cổ áo, vuốt lên người nhếch lên tóc.

Đến trễ là Khương Daniel không đổi được mao bệnh, bởi vì cái này đại nam hài luôn luôn nôn nôn nóng nóng vứt bừa bãi, mỗi lần xuất hành đều muốn đột nhiên nửa đường quay trở lại cầm đồ vật loại hình, tóm lại chưa hề chuẩn chút từng tới.

"Nói đi, lần này lại là bởi vì cái gì?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng ôn nhu, ánh mắt thâm thúy mà mang theo cười sóng. Hắn cười cười, từ nghiêng đeo trên vai trong bọc lấy ra y nguyên bốc hơi nóng cá bánh —— lần trước Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ăn, dắt lấy Khương Daniel sắp xếp một giờ đội, kết quả vẫn không thể nào gặp phải.

Hôm nay Khương Daniel chuyên môn từ 10h sáng liền đi xếp hàng, vì chính là buổi chiều ra ngoài leo núi trước, có thể để cho Ung Thánh Hựu ăn vào niệm niệm ngẫm lại cá bánh. Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi chớp động lên ánh mắt vui mừng, mỉm cười tiến tới nắm ở người.

"Thế nào Thánh Hựu ca, như vậy có thể đền bù sao?"

Thật không nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, Khương Daniel sửng sốt. Kế tiếp, hắn cảm thấy cánh môi bên trên một trận ôn nhu xúc cảm, sau đó là Ung Thánh Hựu thấp đi xuống đỏ thấu gương mặt.

"Dạng này mới miễn cưỡng có thể."

Samoyed a đại cẩu chó một chút Tử Tiếu phải không có con mắt, cái đuôi đều muốn dao đến bầu trời. Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ mà mỉm cười hạnh phúc cười, nắm Khương Daniel tay đi hướng nhà ga.

"Thánh Hựu ca, lần sau lại đến trễ, đến trễ mấy phút chúng ta ban đêm liền đền bù mấy phút, có được hay không?"

". . . Lăn, đồ lưu manh."

-

Ta từ trước đến nay vứt bừa bãi, thế nhưng là ngươi một chút, ta lại nhớ kĩ tại tâm. Lại đến trễ a, vậy ta dùng cả một đời đến chuộc tội đi.

-

4\. Vung lên tóc mái rơi vào cái trán hôn

"Bành" một tiếng vang trầm cùng với rên lên một tiếng, Khương Daniel quay đầu lúc phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu che lấy đầu ngồi xổm trên mặt đất.

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chuyển xuống lầu dưới, Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm cơ hữu tốt, đương nhiên phải giúp đỡ hoàng kim vợ chồng thu dọn đồ đạc. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay người yếu, tới tới lui lui mấy chuyến trên dưới lâu đem hắn mệt quá sức. Tại là vừa vặn buông xuống cái rương chuẩn bị xuống lầu lúc, chóng mặt liền đụng vào khung cửa cạnh góc.

Vốn là mơ hồ ánh mắt triệt để biến thành một mảnh kim tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu che lấy đầu ngồi xuống về sau, cái trán sưng đau nhức liền từng đợt đánh tới, khóe mắt bởi vì cảm giác đau mà tuôn ra một tầng nước mắt.

Chính vô cùng đau đớn lúc, thủ đoạn đột nhiên bị ôn nhu dắt, tóc mái bị vung lên tới. Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt, tại mơ hồ mông lung trong tầm mắt nhìn thấy mặt mũi tràn đầy lo lắng Khương Daniel.

"Ài, Niel a."

Khương Daniel hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay chụp lên sưng lên đến cái trán, nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn bắt đầu sơ có chút đau, về sau liền trở nên dễ chịu rất nhiều.

"Thánh Hựu ca là pabo sao? Làm sao có thể không cẩn thận như vậy a."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel tận tình khuyên bảo dáng vẻ, trong lòng ấm áp, cười vuốt vuốt Daniel tóc.

"Bên trong, lần sau nhất định chú ý."

"Không được, không thể có lần sau. Muốn hay không đi bôi thuốc?"

"Không sao, ngược lại không đến nỗi. Nhưng vẫn là đau quá TT "

". . ."

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng vung lên Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, một tay nắm ở người phần gáy, nhắm mắt lại khẽ hôn thượng nhân cái trán, có chút ấm áp quen thuộc nhiệt độ. Hắn nhẹ nhàng mở ra chút khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu ửng đỏ gương mặt lộ ra khác đáng yêu.

"Như vậy chứ, không thương đi."

"Ừm. . ."

-

Rơi vào cái trán hôn, ôn nhu mà tràn ngập yêu thương. Về sau đau xót, từ ta chữa trị.

-

5\. Ga giường là muốn lục sắc hay là màu lam

"Kim Tại Hoán, ta thao đại gia ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trốn ở nhà mình nhỏ công sau lưng mở mày mở mặt Kim Tại Hoán, hung hăng lẩm bẩm. Phía sau là nhiễm lên màu nâu Cocacola vết bẩn ga giường, in "Ongniel" chữ.

Kim Tại Hoán nói trở thành Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hàng xóm mới, không phải dắt lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến tham quan, nói là tăng tiến tình cảm. Cho nên vì để cho mười mấy năm tương ái tương sát tới tình cảm càng thêm thâm hậu, Khương Daniel liền cho phép Kim Tại Hoán vào phòng.

Sau đó Kim Tại Hoán đem Cocacola tán tại Khương Daniel chuyên môn định chế trên giường đơn, mười mấy năm cơ hữu tốt tình cảm, lại thêm vào trùng điệp một bút.

Tại Kim Tại Hoán đáp ứng lần sau mời Khương Daniel ăn cơm, lại thêm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vì nhà mình sữa Hoàng bao, cười nói liên tục xin lỗi về sau, Khương Daniel mới từ bỏ mưu sát Kim Tại Hoán năm tháng, dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới cửa hàng chọn lựa giường mới đơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel một bên oán giận Kim Tại Hoán, một bên lẩm bẩm cùng loại "Cái này có thể hay không không thoải mái" lời nói, lầm bầm lầu bầu bộ dáng, cúi đầu nở nụ cười. Nhà mình trung khuyển bạn trai một bộ xuẩn manh thuần phác dáng vẻ, ở trong mắt mình lộ ra càng thêm yêu thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua đứng tại Khương Daniel bên người, đem thân thể tựa tại trên thân người, nhìn xem người đưa tới một lam một lục hai đầu ga giường.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nói mua màu lam hay là lục sắc?"

"Đều được, nghe ngươi, nhìn ngươi thích cái nào."

Khương Daniel suy tư một chút, đem màu lam ga giường bỏ vào giỏ hàng, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi thẳng về phía trước. Đi hai bước đột nhiên thổi phù một tiếng cười, hai bước chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, cúi người xích lại gần người bên tai.

"Cũng thế, lục sắc màu lam ga giường đều như thế, lăn thời điểm đều phải bẩn."

"Khương, Nghĩa, Kiện, cút!"

"Lăn cái gì, ga giường sao?"

-

Ga giường tồn tại ý nghĩa, là bởi vì có ngươi.

"Metrio" Dan Ung ấm áp chữa trị ba mươi đề

# Dan Ung ấm áp chữa trị ba mươi đề

# ngạnh đề từ Post Bar

Hơi ngọt.

6\. Cà vạt lệch ra

Thuận lợi thăng nhập cao bốn Ung Thánh Hựu, bắt đầu từ ngày mai muốn tiến hành thực tập sinh sống.

Dính người Samoyed a bạn trai đêm qua vẻ mặt cầu xin lầm bầm một ngày, cái gì "Thánh Hựu ca không ở bên người", "Thánh Hựu ca phải nhớ được nhiều ăn cơm", "Thánh Hựu ca ta sẽ nghĩ tới ngươi", "Thánh Hựu ca có thể hay không gầy", "Ta yêu ngươi a Thánh Hựu ca" ...

Nói tóm lại, chính là ba câu không rời ta nhớ ngươi, năm câu không rời ta yêu ngươi, câu câu đều là Thánh Hựu ca. Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu ban thưởng Khương Daniel một cái kéo dài ôn nhu hôn, Khương Daniel mới bỏ qua hắn Thánh Hựu ca, ngoan ngoãn đi theo người đi ngủ.

Sau đó bái Khương Daniel đồng dạng một chữ không rời Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện hoang đường ban tặng, Ung Thánh Hựu triệt triệt để để mất ngủ nửa cái ban đêm.

Thế là buổi sáng hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi kêu lấy, chưa từng biết lần thứ mấy trì hoãn vang lên đồng hồ báo thức âm thanh bên trong rời giường lúc, đỉnh lấy hơi hun mắt quầng thâm không biết hẳn là hướng Khương Daniel lấy tội, hay là cảm động tại nó "Tưởng niệm" tự thân nồng đậm yêu thương.

Dù sao Khương Daniel không có chút nào xoắn xuýt, hắn lúc này ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên giường, nhìn xem bận tíu tít Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt cười ngây ngô. Đầy trong đầu chỉ có một cái ý niệm trong đầu —— nhà ta Thánh Hựu ca, mặc trang phục chính thức cũng đẹp trai như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi nhìn về phía trên giường Khương Daniel dáng vẻ ngây thơ, trong lòng nổi nóng đánh tan hơn phân nửa. Khương Daniel là cái vô cùng nhưng dựa vào, lại có đôi khi đần độn bạn trai. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu liền là ưa thích hắn thuần chân, bởi vì hắn là Khương Daniel.

Nhưng nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đọc được Khương Daniel lúc này nội tâm, hắn tình nguyện trước buông xuống đối với Daniel yêu, trước vô tình thưởng hắn một cái bạo lật ——

Lúc này Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hiển lộ lấy bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt, cùng nó vành mắt dưới đáy nhàn nhạt bóng tối, không khỏi cảm thấy một trận đau lòng cùng —— tự hào (? ).

Nhìn, nhà ta Thánh Hựu ca, tối hôm qua muốn ta nghĩ đến đều mất ngủ.

Lúc này hai người, một cái chật vật không chịu nổi vội vàng thời gian, một cái không nhanh không chậm kéo dài lấy thời gian thưởng thức đối diện người yêu. Hai người lại đều không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ đến:

Ài, ngươi nói, ngươi nếu là không có ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

Rốt cục, Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong đồ vật, từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra hai mảnh bánh mì nướng ngậm lên miệng, mập mờ dặn dò một câu Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ ăn điểm tâm, liền muốn mở cửa đi ra phía ngoài.

"Thánh Hựu ca , chờ một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel từ trên giường nhảy xuống, nhìn chăm chú mình chậm chạp đi tới. Hắn hơi hơi híp mắt , chờ đợi lấy tự cho là sắp rơi xuống một nụ hôn.

Nhưng mềm mại xúc giác tuyệt không giáng lâm, chỉ có ấm áp đầu ngón tay tại cái cổ sau bên cạnh xẹt qua, thuận cổ áo vuốt xuống.

"Pabo nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt, mới phát hiện cà vạt của mình bởi vì vội vàng mà lệch ra lắc lắc. Nhìn xem Khương Daniel ngậm lấy ý cười ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy gương mặt một trận đỏ bừng, đồng thời trong lòng cũng là ấm áp. Ngay tại hắn cười mắng lấy đẩy ra Khương Daniel lúc, người thân ảnh lại bỗng nhiên tới gần, ngay sau đó là mềm mại hôn. Như là chuồn chuồn lướt nước, lại hiện ra hơi ngọt.

"Ta yêu ngươi Thánh Hựu ca, về sớm một chút."

-

Cái gọi là tình yêu, chính là một cái ngây thơ đồ ngốc, chiếu cố một cái sơ ý đồ đần.

-

7."Ta quên cầm khăn tắm "

Khương Daniel cầm một đầu tuyết trắng khăn tắm đứng tại phòng tắm trước, bên trong ào ào tiếng nước đánh thẳng vào màng nhĩ.

"Niel —— ta quên cầm khăn tắm."

Một ngày bôn ba sau Ung Thánh Hựu mệt gần chết, tốt lúc đã mơ mơ màng màng. Tại Khương Daniel trong ngực cọ lấy nhỏ híp mắt một hồi, mới bị bạn trai kêu lên đi tắm rửa chuẩn bị chính thức đi ngủ. Chỉ là nửa mê nửa tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu là cái kẻ hồ đồ, quên đi cầm khăn tắm. Do dự nửa ngày, mới nhăn nhó gọi Khương Daniel giúp hắn tiến dần lên tới.

Khương Daniel cười cười, cong lên đốt ngón tay khẽ chọc cánh cửa, đạt được một tiếng hàm hồ trả lời sau liền đẩy cửa vào.

Mờ mịt hơi nước bay lên lấy gạt ra khe cửa, chen chúc lấy ra bên ngoài tán đi, trong phòng tắm hình thành một đạo chật hẹp sương mù nói. Cuối đường là mông lung tại tắm phía sau rèm Ung Thánh Hựu, chặt chẽ thân thể tại trắng xóa hoàn toàn bên trong như ẩn như hiện. Khương Daniel không khỏi cảm thấy một trận nhiệt khí, đứng thẳng bỗng nhúc nhích hầu kết, đem khăn tắm nhẹ nhẹ đặt ở trên kệ.

Tràn vào hơi lạnh làm Ung Thánh Hựu rùng mình một cái, mở ra đang nhắm mắt hướng ra phía ngoài mù đi. Không ngoài sở liệu, nhìn thấy tắm phía sau rèm mặt không có động tác kế tiếp Khương Daniel. Người thân ảnh định hình ở nơi đó, rõ ràng là bay thẳng lấy mình. Ung Thánh Hựu không cần suy nghĩ cũng biết nhà mình Daniel lúc này đang nhìn cái gì, cùng bạn trai kia một đầu óc màu vàng phế liệu.

"A..., Daniel —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt nóng lên, thúc giục người nhanh đi ra ngoài. Lúc này tiếng nói bởi vì nước nguyên nhân hơi có vẻ khàn khàn, tại Khương Daniel trong tai cũng liền càng thêm dễ nghe êm tai. Khương Daniel vừa định vén lên tắm màn đi vào, lại nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới vào nhà lúc dáng vẻ mệt mỏi. Hắn do dự một chút, hay là để tay xuống.

"Kia Thánh Hựu ca nhanh lên a, ta đi trải giường chiếu."

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào cửa thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu cười lắc đầu. Kỳ thật vừa mới Khương Daniel nếu như tiến đến, hắn cũng sẽ không cự tuyệt. Mặc dù nói đích thật là cùng với mỏi mệt, nhưng là đối với người yêu Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn là đầy cõi lòng lấy nhiệt tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ăn ý, chính là khi Khương Daniel quan tâm mình lúc, hắn tổng thấy nhất thanh nhị sở. Khương Daniel từ bỏ cái này tuyệt hảo cơ hội nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng dạ biết rõ.

Trong lòng lại là ấm áp tràn lan, Ung Thánh Hựu tăng tốc xả nước tốc độ. Cùng lúc đó, trong lòng một cái ý nghĩ cũng tự nhiên sinh ra.

...

Thanh thúy tiếng mở cửa để Khương Daniel đem ánh mắt từ trên điện thoại di động chuyển qua cổng, sau đó liền chú mục mà không thể dời đi. Tắm sau Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể vẻn vẹn bọc lấy một cái khăn tắm, tóc còn ướt nhỏ xuống giọt nước, thuận trên mặt góc cạnh, xẹt qua tam giác nốt ruồi ở lại tại xương quai xanh bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh, trên đầu chưa khô giọt nước cọ tại Khương Daniel trên vai. Giọt nước là băng lãnh, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm thấy lúc này khô nóng vẫn như cũ không cách nào làm dịu. Hắn kiệt lực khắc chế nội tâm hỏa diễm.

"Thánh Hựu ca, làm sao không xát tóc, có muốn hay không ta giúp ngươi?"

"Hiện tại Niel chỉ muốn giúp ta xát tóc sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu hôn một chút Khương Daniel cái cằm, Khương Daniel cảm giác mình thành lập phòng tuyến sắp quân lính tan rã. Mang theo cuối cùng một tia lý trí, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ở trong ngực chụp chụp.

"Hôm nay quên đi thôi. Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca, sẽ không quá mệt không? ..."

Khương Daniel còn chưa có nói xong, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi chắn về trong bụng, bị lửa cháy bừng bừng đốt cháy hôi phi yên diệt. Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người cưỡi trên Khương Daniel thân thể, cười nhìn đối diện người sóng ngầm phù động đôi mắt, từng chữ nói ra khẽ nói.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi phải biết: Ta đối với ngươi vĩnh viễn bảo trì nhiệt tình."

-

Quên cầm khăn tắm, là tín nhiệm. Giúp ngươi cầm khăn tắm, là quan tâm.

-

8\. Sáng sớm tốt lành hôn

Đại đa số thời điểm, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cho đối phương sáng sớm tốt lành hôn là không giống.

Mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm từ người yêu an tâm trong lồng ngực tỉnh lại, nhìn thấy luôn luôn Khương Daniel gần trong gang tấc ngủ nhan. Lông mi run rẩy, điểm xuyết lấy nốt ruồi nước mắt con mắt mặc dù nhắm, lại giấu không được trong đó mỹ hảo.

Lúc này Khương Daniel tổng giống một cái đơn giản hài tử, ỷ lại lấy hắn người yêu ca ca —— kia không an phận tay luôn luôn nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết, càng nhiều thời điểm là Daniel cho hắn an tâm, so hắn cho Khương Daniel dựa vào càng nhiều.

Sáng sớm Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo một chút đa sầu đa cảm, tổng là hướng về phía y nguyên ngủ say Khương Daniel sinh ra mãnh liệt cảm động cùng ỷ lại. Thế là liền thích thừa dịp người yêu vẫn đang say ngủ, chống lên thân đến xoay người cho người một cái sáng sớm tốt lành hôn.

Chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn vào khóe môi, sờ mà tức cách, lại tại tức thời trút xuống tất cả yêu quý.

Sáng sớm tốt lành, Daniel ——

Thế nhưng là chúng ta Khương sơ đinh tiểu bằng hữu cũng không có như thế cảm tính, hắn còn có cái quen thuộc —— vờ ngủ.

Nghe được bên cạnh đều đều tiếng hít thở mất đi quy luật, truyền đến xoay người lúc vải áo vuốt ve thanh âm lúc, cũng không đem con mắt mở ra. Thẳng đến trong dự liệu hôn vào bên môi, mới bỗng nhiên mở mắt xoay người, đem ca ca của mình ép dưới thân thể.

Đem đầu chôn ở người cổ cọ lung tung, chóp mũi quanh quẩn lấy trên thân người tự nhiên mùi thơm cơ thể. Như cái đại cẩu chó hướng chủ nhân nũng nịu, nếu như không cân nhắc đã bắt đầu càn rỡ tay. Đã sớm chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo trong, du tẩu Hồ chỗ làm loạn.

Đợi đến dưới thân người lấy lại tinh thần bắt đầu phản kháng, mới ngẩng đầu nhìn người con mắt híp mắt cười khẽ. Cúi đầu hôn người cánh môi ngăn chặn oán trách hoặc cười mắng, đầu lưỡi trằn trọc cướp đoạt dưỡng khí. Lại kéo dài khoảng cách lúc đã mặt đỏ tới mang tai, còn có nguyên nhân vì thiếu dưỡng mà phập phồng lồng ngực.

Sáng sớm tốt lành, Thánh Hựu ca.

Sau đó là dài đến bốn hơn mười phút sáng sớm tốt lành.

Anyway, hắn Thánh Hựu ca cuối cùng sẽ trúng chiêu.

Nhất là cuối tuần.

-

Ôn nhu hoặc tùy hứng, đều là chuyên thuộc về ngươi sáng sớm tốt lành hôn.

-

9\. Chúng ta đi xem mặt trăng đi

Trăm năm gặp một lần huyết nguyệt.

"Daniel, chúng ta cùng đi xem mặt trăng đi."

Khương Daniel từ nhấm nháp gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm ngọt tư vị bên trong bứt ra ngẩng đầu, giống như này đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu thâm thúy hỏi thăm ánh mắt. Kia nhu sóng gợn sóng trong mắt giấu kín lấy bánh kẹo mị lực, thế là kẹo mềm so sánh dưới cũng biến thành tẻ nhạt vô vị.

Hắn ngây thơ gật đầu đồng ý thỉnh cầu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cười, mèo môi nhẹ câu con mắt híp thành một đầu trăng khuyết cầu nhỏ.

Hắn yêu biến làm một chiếc thuyền con, tại nụ cười của hắn bên trong lang bạt kỳ hồ.

Seoul đêm xuân còn trên là rét lạnh, Lẫm Phong gào thét lên giống như muốn xuyên thủng quần áo trong, tham lam cướp đoạt trong thân thể cuối cùng một tia ấm áp. Hai người giống như này chăm chú dựa chung một chỗ, tại Seoul đầu đường đồng loạt run lẩy bẩy, khuỷu tay nâng tại một khối.

Về sau không biết lúc nào, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt tay vươn vào Khương Daniel túi áo, Daniel đồng dạng mất Ôn đầu ngón tay tự nhiên câu bên trên tay của hắn, lục lọi làm mười ngón kiên định khấu chặt. Từ ngón tay dần dần bắt đầu tìm về nhiệt độ, lan tràn đến đáy lòng cổ động ấm áp kích động.

"Daniel, mặt trăng biến mất."

Khương Daniel giật mình từ màu hồng phấn mừng rỡ bên trong bừng tỉnh, ngửa đầu đột nhiên đem kia kỳ huyễn cảnh sắc khắc sâu vào tầm mắt. Kia nguyên bản sáng hiệt tròn vo khay ngọc bây giờ được một tầng huyết hồng, tại to như vậy uế khung trung ương lộ ra tịch liêu thần bí.

Bên người truyền đến hài đồng hưng phấn tán thưởng, bàn tay truyền đến nắm chặt cường độ tăng lớn, bán người nội tâm tán thưởng cùng kích động. Daniel nghiêng đầu nhìn chăm chú Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng, hắn hé mở lấy miệng lưu một vòng tiếu dung tại trên mặt, tươi đẹp thanh tịnh đáy mắt phản chiếu lấy một vầng huyết nguyệt. Hắn thấy —— là màu hồng phấn.

Khương Daniel mở miệng đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu thưởng thức.

"hi ong, mặt trăng không có ngươi sẽ biết tay."

"Tiểu tử thúi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấp đầu, cho dù là bóng đêm ảm đạm u ám, cũng bắt được mặt kia bên trên một tia đỏ ửng. Hồi lâu, hắn lại mở miệng hỏi thăm, thanh âm vẫn như cũ là trầm thấp động lòng người, lộ ra một chút thăm dò hoặc do dự.

"Daniel, chúng ta sẽ một mực ở một chỗ sao?"

"Sẽ, hi ong. Từ mặt trăng đến làm chứng."

Daniel nắm chặt lại tay của hắn, ngữ khí là kiên nghị khẳng định. Bàn tay tìm về nguyên bản ấm áp trạng thái, trong túi mang đến giải buồn kẹo mềm dần dần hòa tan, trở nên xụi lơ dinh dính, mang theo uể oải hài lòng ngọt ngào.

Nhưng không có hắn càng ngọt.

-

Chỉ vì là ngươi, cái này trăm năm mới gặp thịnh cảnh mới có ý nghĩa. Ngươi đoán, lần sau huyết nguyệt đến, chúng ta có phải là còn cùng một chỗ.

-

10\. Liên quan tới xưng hô

Thường ngày chung đụng thời điểm là Daniel, nói lời tâm tình thời điểm là Niel, tương hỗ trêu chọc thời điểm là Khương Đan Ni, nũng nịu chơi xấu thời điểm là cẩu cẩu Dan, chững chạc đàng hoàng thời điểm là Khương đồng học, xấu hổ lấy liếc mắt đưa tình thời điểm là hỗn tiểu tử, giả vờ như thành thục thời điểm là tiểu tử, giả giả tức giận thời điểm là "A..., Khương Daniel!", nói ta yêu ngươi thời điểm là nghiêm túc gọi Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel gọi Ung Thánh Hựu lại không h nhiều như vậy hoa văn. Ung ca, Thánh Hựu ca, hi ong, chúng ta hi ong, có đôi khi lại bốc lên nguy hiểm tính mạng kêu một tiếng Thánh Hựu a, Ung meo meo, đổi lấy một bàn tay đánh vào trên mông . Bất quá, chân thật nhất chí chính là nói ta yêu ngươi thời điểm, hắn nói: Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi.

Còn có, lặng lẽ: Trên giường liền gọi Thánh Hựu.

Xuỵt.

-

Tất cả xưng hô, là ngươi.


	230. *

【 Dan Ung 】 tán tỉnh bên trên

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

Là ta! Không kinh ngạc hơn

Tháng hai đuôi cùng @ nhất chỉ Amy iD @ nếu như hôm nay là chủ nhật chơi đùa thua trừng phạt

Xe ta còn thực sự không quá sẽ mở cho nên phân cao thấp

xxj hành văn cầu các ngươi không muốn mắng ta

Coi như thực tế nhịn không được muốn mắng cũng đừng giảng thô tục ㅠ ㅠ

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Hôm nay là Ung Thánh Hựu tại MBC âm nhạc trung tâm trở thành MC thân cáo thức ngày đầu tiên

Trời còn chưa sáng hắn liền đã thức dậy chuẩn bị cùng hắn cùng một chỗ còn có hắn bạn cùng phòng kiêm người yêu Khương Daniel

"Ngươi cần phải khẩn trương như vậy sao hiện tại mới năm điểm ngươi liền rời giường, ta nhớ được thu không phải sáu điểm sao ngươi muộn nửa giờ cũng có thể a chúng ta ký túc xá cách MBC cũng không xa" Khương Daniel từ trên giường nhìn xem ngay tại chỉnh lý tóc Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên đi qua đem cả người hắn ôm sát trong ngực của mình

"Ta khẩn trương nha. . Ta lần thứ nhất làm mc ài còn phải đi diễn tập một chút thân cáo thức vũ đạo còn phải cùng cái khác hai vị mc chào hỏi một chút nhưng bận bịu không dậy sớm một chút có thể chứ. . Ngươi khốn liền ngủ tiếp đi ta hôm nay tan tầm trở về khả năng hơi trễ" Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại chỉnh lý tóc tay xoay người về ôm lấy Khương Daniel chụp chụp Khương Daniel cõng

"Ca không hi vọng ta đi xem ngươi thu sao "

"Không được đi ngươi ngay tại nhà ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ ta một chút ban liền trở lại chúng ta đi ăn ngươi lần trước nói muốn ăn cửa tiệm kia có được hay không?"

"e mm tốt a vậy ngươi nhớ kỹ về sớm một chút "

"Tốt, người đại diện ca gọi ta ta đi làm ngươi nhanh lên ngủ bù đi" Ung Thánh Hựu không quên trước khi đi hôn một cái Khương Daniel

"Mau đi đi" Khương Daniel hôn trả lại một chút Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra

Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã đi ra ngoài bóng lưng

"Trọng yếu như vậy thời gian ta làm sao có thể không đi mà hắc hắc "

Thế là trải qua Khương Daniel đối với mình dốc lòng cách ăn mặc cũng tại đồng đội ba lần bốn lượt xác định hiện tại liền xem như ba mẹ của hắn ở trước mặt hắn cũng không nhận ra hắn về sau

Hắn đạp lên vì Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp ứng trên đường

"Oa thật nhiều fan hâm mộ đâu kk chúng ta Thánh Hựu quả nhiên rất tuyệt hắc hắc" vừa mới đến thu hiện trường Khương Daniel nhìn thấy nhiều như vậy fan hâm mộ không khỏi cảm thán

"Chờ một chút! Vì cái gì nhiều như vậy fanboy! Còn tại chỉnh tề như vậy hô Ung Thánh Hựu! ? ? ?" Khương Daniel nhìn thấy mấy cái fanboy giơ Ung Thánh Hựu tay bức về sau không phục

"Cái này ca làm sao như thế hút fanboy!" Hắn cầm tiếp ứng vật bĩu môi một đường ồn ào đi tới phóng túng thu hiện trường

Hiện tại thời gian còn sớm ba cái người mới mc còn trên đài nói chuyện phiếm chuẩn bị tiếp xuống diễn tập Khương Daniel tiến đến thu hiện trường liền thấy mặc màu lam áo sơmi Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng cái khác hai vị mc trò chuyện

"A... Nha nha cái này ca làm sao cùng bọn hắn nói chuyện như vậy mở cười vui vẻ như vậy cái mũi đều nhăn lại đến rồi!" Khương không vui Daniel khí "Đến cùng chừng nào thì bắt đầu thu a. ."

Ngay tại Khương Daniel còn đang lầm bầm lầu bầu thời điểm pd rốt cục nói muốn bắt đầu thu "Ài nha thật tốt rốt cục có thể nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca làm mc" Khương Daniel lập tức cười hì hì thậm chí còn mong đợi xoa xoa đôi bàn tay

Ngay từ đầu là mc thân cáo thức Ung Thánh Hựu mặc một thân áo lam khiêu vũ biểu tình kia kia vũ đạo không phải một cái soái chữ có thể hình dung Khương Daniel lập tức tay đều không xoa hai mắt đăm đăm nhìn qua múa trên đài Ung Thánh Hựu

"Mọi người tốt! Ta là Wannaone Ung Thánh Hựu "

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu!" Dưới đài fan hâm mộ đã bắt đầu thét lên "Thánh Hựu a! Ta yêu ngươi! ! !"

"Ài nha mẹ của ta tại sân khấu bên trên ta làm sao liền không cảm thấy fan hâm mộ kêu lớn tiếng như vậy đâu "

"Uy vị này fanboy ngươi làm sao không hô đâu! Ngươi nhìn Thánh Hựu ngồi vào mc tịch! A a a a a Thánh Hựu a ta thật thật yêu ngươi ㅠ ㅠ" sát vách một cái fangirl đẩy Khương Daniel tay ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngồi xuống mc tịch

"Ta hôm nay cuống họng không quá dễ chịu, cho nên hô không được, nhưng là Thánh Hựu thật siêu soái!" Khương Daniel thấp giọng

"Nguyên lai là dạng này, ai một cổ quá thảm, fanboy cố lên! ! Muốn một mực vì Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp ứng nha!" Fangirl cùng Khương Daniel so cái cố lên

"Được rồi" Khương Daniel cũng cùng cái kia fangirl làm cái cố lên thủ thế

Chỉ chớp mắt thu liền đến hồi cuối Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi vàomc phòng trang điểm liền mình lặng lẽ lặn đi vào hắn nhẹ nhàng mở cửa trước tiên đem đầu tham tiến vào vào mắt là đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần Khương Daniel đi tới che ánh mắt của đối phương tới gần đối phương bên tai

"Đoán xem ta là ai "

Tán tỉnh hạ

00C

"Đoán xem ta là ai" Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt đột nhiên một mảnh đen tối, ánh mắt của hắn bị hai cánh tay che khuất, hắn cười kéo ra quát tại mình trên ánh mắt tay "Được rồi đừng đùa rồi Niel" Ung Thánh Hựu kéo xuống che khuất mình con mắt hai tay, xoay người đối một mặt mộng đại cẩu chó cười nói: "Không phải để ngươi ở nhà tiếp tục ngủ chờ ta trở về sao? Tại sao tới đây rồi?" Mà bị hỏi đại cẩu chó đang nghe người yêu vấn đề như vậy về sau, ủy khuất trả lời đến "Đây không phải tưởng niệm ca sao, ta cái này võ trang đầy đủ đến Mẫn Huyền ca nói ngay cả mẹ ta đều không nhận ra ta đây." Nói xong hắn ủy khuất trừng mắt nhìn, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt tựa như là xông hắn nũng nịu "Vừa mới đích thật là không ai có thể nhận ra Niel nha, nhưng là ta không phải phổ thông người đâu, Niel nhưng là bạn trai của ta nha, ta làm sao có thể nhận không ra bạn trai của ta" Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thuận Khương Daniel tóc "Daniel hôm nay tới là muốn làm gì nha" "Ta nghĩ đến nhìn ca lần thứ nhất thu, nhưng là ca vừa mới để ta không ra

Tâm

Khương Daniel nói liền là vừa vặn sơ mc sân khấu diễn tập lúc nghỉ ngơi, Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ một chút kém chút đứng không vững Khang Mỹ Na, khi lúc đem tại dưới đài Khương Daniel tức giận đến quá sức, bạn trai của mình làm sao có thể đi đỡ khác nữ sinh! Hắn Khương Daniel sinh khí! Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nghi hoặc, nói thế nào Khương Daniel cũng không lại bởi vì từ mình đoán được hắn mới giận mình, chẳng lẽ là vừa vặn mình đỡ một chút Khang Mỹ Na làm hắn tức giận rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định mặc kệ trước chiếu lại nói

"Vậy chúng ta Niel muốn ta làm sao đền bù, ngô" Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nói xong liền bị Khương Daniel đột nhiên hôn ngăn chặn miệng, Khương Daniel linh hoạt đầu lưỡi thò vào Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong tới quấn giao, Ung Thánh Hựu bị thân mềm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực "Ngô "

Khương Daniel rốt cục buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, mà lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu miệng ba bị thân hồng hồng, mũi cũng có chút hồng hồng, lúc này ngay tại mơ hồ nhìn xem Khương Daniel, để Khương Daniel cảm thấy dưới hông càng in mấy phần "Ca, làm sao" Khương Daniel mặc dù ngoài miệng là đang hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng trên thực tế tay đã đã tại giải Thánh Hựu trên quần áo cúc áo, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn ôm lên đến, nhẹ nhàng đặt ở chờ thời thất trên ghế sa lon "Ngô nhưng là nơi này là chờ thời thất, ta lát nữa còn muốn thu" "Chúng ta tốc chiến tốc thắng" vừa dứt lời Khương Daniel đã cởi Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, ngậm bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực viên kia điểm nhỏ, một cái tay khác xoa lên mặt khác một viên "Ngô Niel, tốt, tốt dễ chịu" "Còn có thoải mái hơn đây này "

Trăm ngày F Ngày ngày ||

Khương Daniel phun raru đầu, bị Khương Daniel dùng nước bọt thoải mái qua điểm nhỏ đã in lên, sáng lóng lánh, tựa như là đối xử mọi người hái hái hoa anh đào đỏ, hắn lại ngậm bên trên một bên khác, để một bên khác cũng trở nên sáng lóng lánh hắn lại giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu quần, đem kia tú khí âm tinh giải phóng ra, đồng thời cũng phóng xuất ra mình nhẫn nại đã lâu côn thịt, Khương Daniel đem ngón tay bỏ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng quấy đục, Ung Thánh Hựu biết đạo tiếp xuống sắp phát sinh cái gì, rất phối hợp đem ngón tay ngậm tại miệng bên trong, đem ngón tay dính đầy về sau, Khương Daniel rút tay ra chỉ, ngón tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ lồn đảo quanh, chậm rãi kiểm tra thí điểm, dần dần Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ lồn trở nên mềm mại, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhịn được rên rỉ "Ô ô, không muốn ngón tay, muốn Niel thịt heo bang ô ô" nhìn thấy người yêu tại dưới người mình đều như vậy, Khương Daniel còn có thể nhẫn xuống dưới cũng không phải là nam nhân "Tốt, ta như ngươi mong muốn" hắn rút tay ra chỉ, đem đã in phát tím nộ long cắm vào Ung Thánh

hậu xue rút cha "Niel a a a, thật thoải mái, ân, chậm một chút, quá sâu" Ung Thánh Hựu trèo lên Khương Daniel bả vai, hai chân thon dài cũng vòng ở Khương Daniel cường kiện hữu lực eo "Chậm cái gì, chúng ta nhưng là muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng" nói xong Khương Daniel càng dùng sức trừu sáp, tay cũng tại vì Ung Thánh Hựu yin tinh khuấy động, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận trước sau gấp đôi khoái cảm, cả người chỉ cảm thấy dễ chịu cùng thoải mái "Quá, quá dễ chịu, Niel, muốn tới, muốn tới a!" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt một mảnh bạch quang, liền tại Khương Daniel thao làm cùng khuấy động xuống tiết ra "Ca làm sao có thể trước ta một bước thoải mái a phún phún phun" Khương Daniel càng dùng sức chống đối lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm địa, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền bị cao làm lại bắn

Mà tại lúc này, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa, nghe được tiếng đập cửa Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức thanh tỉnh quá cực khổ "Thánh Hựu ca,pd nim kêu chúng ta chuẩn bị a, ta cùng Mỹ Na đi trước, Thánh Hựu ca nhanh lên rồi" người ngoài cửa là Lý Mark "A, ân tốt, ta rất nhanh liền đến" Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đựng rên rỉ hồi phục ngoài cửa Lý Mark, nghe được càng đến càng xa tiếng bước chân rốt cục buông lỏng xuống, hắn chụp chụp trên thân Khương Daniel "A... Ngươi mau buông ta ra, ân ta muốn, ân đi thu" nhưng là Khương Daniel nơi nào nguyện ý, hắn còn không có ra đâu "Ta còn không có ra đâu ca, lại một chút, lại một chút liền tốt nói xong Khương Daniel lại bắn vọt mấy lần liền phóng thích ra ngoài, rời khỏi Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu liều mạng hạ bủn rủn mặc quần áo xong liền lập tức bổ nhào vào trang điểm đài xoa xoa vừa mới bởi vì tính yêu mồ hôi, cầm lấy phấn bánh giúp mình bổ hạ trang liền chuẩn bị ra ngoài Khương Daniel lặng lẽ đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau, tại đối phương lỗ lồn để vào một viên khiêu đản "A...! Ngươi làm gì!" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hãi vỗ một cái Khương Daniel, "Ta còn muốn thu" "Như vậy ca ca liền mang theo cái này đi thu đi, Niel sẽ ở phía dưới một thẳng nhìn xem ca, vì ca cố lên" Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn đem xue bên trong khiêu đản lấy ra, nhưng là thời gian đã không kịp, hắn không có cách nào, chỉ thật là nhanh chóng chỉnh lý tốt từ mình, lại hôn một cái Khương Daniel liền chạy hướng sân khấu.

Lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu thu về sau, Khương Daniel tại dưới đài nhìn xem múa trên đài Ung Thánh Hựu, lại sờ sờ trong túi điều khiển từ xa, đắc ý cười

.


	231. Chapter 231

【 Dan Ung 】 Ôm định luật

U R the reason I exist.

Ngươi là ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của ta.

* nửa hiện cõng, thời gian tuyến không thể khảo chứng

* mảnh thể chữ bộ phận đều là hồi ức

* khoa học chính là tình yêu

* toàn văn 8k+

Trong đêm khuya người luôn luôn yêu suy nghĩ lung tung, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trần nhà mất ngủ. Từng có lúc vào giờ phút như thế này bên trong trước mắt hắn là một cái giường tấm, nằm tại một bên, ánh mắt không tự chủ được hướng phía dưới lướt tới, ánh mắt hừng hực như muốn đưa nó xem thấu.

Giờ phút này hắn nhìn không thấy tinh tinh cũng nhìn không thấy nguyệt, đỉnh đầu là một vũng nước đọng, đen nhìn thấy không được ngọn nguồn, cũng nhìn không đến bên cạnh.

Hắn lại đi trong chăn rụt rụt, tháng mười một phần thời tiết đã lạnh đến để người khó mà chịu đựng, lạnh như băng lòng bàn tay dán tại trên đùi, cách vải áo cũng lại để cho hắn có chút phát run. Hắn không khỏi nhớ tới tại vô số cái tương tự ban đêm, luôn có người có thể mẫn cảm phát giác, là thanh tỉnh hoặc là ngủ say, một hít một thở thanh âm đều có chênh lệch. Sau đó đối phương lầm bầm lầu bầu vài câu nửa mê nửa tỉnh dạy người nghe không hiểu đứng dậy bò lên trên cái thang, cuối cùng nằm ở bên cạnh hắn. Vai rộng nam hài nhi con mắt cũng còn không có mở ra chỉ híp mắt cùng một chỗ, đem hắn một thanh kéo vào trong ngực. Hắn luôn luôn ấm áp, ở trong chăn bên trong bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay cầm. Liên tục không ngừng nhiệt độ tại hai người ở giữa trao đổi lấy, sau đó những cái kia ngăn cản hắn giấc ngủ nhân tố liền đi xa. Cỡ lớn khuyển nam hài nhi cuối cùng sẽ tại cái giường đơn bên trên chiếm cứ càng nhiều vị trí, chen lấn Ung Thánh Hựu hơi động đậy phía sau lưng liền sẽ thiếp ở trên tường. Năm lâu một chút thanh niên bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể hướng ngủ ở một bên đệ đệ trên thân dựa vào, không có có dư thừa ý nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu nói với mình, hắn chỉ là vì có thể ngủ ngon chút. Dần dà, vậy mà cũng thành thói quen, hai người túc xá dưới giường chậm rãi bị hai người con rối chồng chất, khác một phương thiên địa chở hai người mộng ruộng.

Cho tới bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết Khương Daniel là như thế nào tại hắn giấc ngủ thiếu thốn hoặc là lạnh tận xương tủy lúc nhạy cảm phát giác, hóa thân thủ hộ tinh linh mang theo ấm áp rơi xuống bên cạnh hắn, thủ hộ hắn một đêm yên giấc.

Hắn nâng lên cái tên này lúc luôn luôn cảm thấy vắng vẻ, ngày bình thường bên người không có niệm niệm lải nhải cười toe toét đệ đệ, không ngủ lúc bên người không có trợ hắn ngủ say ôm ấp, đây hết thảy đều cùng Khương Daniel có quan hệ. Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái, hắn nhớ tới cái kia thằng nhóc to xác tổng là ưa thích hôn trên gương mặt của hắn nốt ruồi, nói mình ngậm chặt tinh tinh, vũ trụ đều ở trước mắt. Những ánh sáng kia tồn tại ở Khương Daniel trong mắt, mang theo người thiếu niên đặc hữu yêu thương nồng đậm, đầy ngăn phải nhanh yếu dật xuất lai. Mà cuối cùng Ngân Hà tại dưới mắt cũng đều dập tắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nhắm mắt, sợ đen tối đem hắn thôn tính tiêu diệt.

Giờ phút này hắn đem hết thảy sợ hãi nơi phát ra đổ cho tưởng niệm.

Hắn tổng là ưa thích đem yêu phong, không nhìn không nói chính là không tồn tại. Hắn từ đầu đến cuối nhớ phải tự mình đường đi cuối cùng chi tại nơi nào, lý tưởng cùng sứ mệnh đem phản nghịch toàn vẫn diệt, tại hắn thanh xuân bên trong, đàm không dậy nổi yêu thương. Mà những cảm tình kia mịt mờ lại nguy hiểm, sóng ngầm phun trào giấu ở một cái đối mặt ở giữa. Có như vậy trong một đoạn thời gian hắn trầm mê ở đây, vốn nên xông vào phong bạo thuyền cứ như vậy dừng lại tại cảng, hưởng thụ nhất thời tĩnh tốt tuế nguyệt, cơ hồ muốn quên mất điểm cuối cùng. Tới gần hạn định tổ hợp kết thúc, hắn mới bỗng nhiên giật mình, nguyên lai thời gian yên lặng ngắn ngủi như vậy, tại thành công trước đó, hắn chú định trải qua không biết mạo hiểm.

Ý thức được điểm này mang tới là lớn như vậy cảm giác nguy cơ, phát hiện những cái kia tham luyến, thế là mới xa lánh. Đột nhiên không có lý do biến hóa quá mức rõ ràng, lãnh đạm cơ hồ khiến tất cả thành viên khác đều không phát hiện được một tia thật có lỗi.

Mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không phải thành viên khác.

Đồng niên thân cho nên ở giữa luôn luôn muốn thân mật hơn chút, lẫn nhau lý giải trình độ nhiều hơn một phần tuyệt không thể tả. Từ Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên ôm chăn mền đến phòng của hắn ở nhờ lúc, hắn liền biết được hết thảy. Hai người tại ít có thông cáo thời điểm đối ẩm một bình rượu, từ trước đến nay đánh giá cao mình tửu lượng, kiểu gì cũng sẽ uống đến hơi say rượu mắt người ướt át. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền do do dự dự hồi lâu lúc này mới lên tiếng hỏi, ngươi cùng Daniel như thế nào?

Cái gì như thế nào? Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, hơi nhếch khóe môi lên lên, lòng bàn tay lề mề tại miệng bình, một chút mùi rượu cấp trên choáng đỏ mặt, thanh âm cũng không nhẹ không nặng. Hắn giống tại người cùng sở thích bạn giảng, lại giống tại tự nhủ, "Chúng ta cái gì cũng không có qua, lại có cái gì có thể lấy ra 'Như thế nào' ?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sốt ruột, nhíu mày ổn định Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, "Nếu không nói liền không kịp! Ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta còn có thể có bao nhiêu thời gian?" Hắn nhìn về phía cặp mắt kia, thanh tịnh thấy đáy, giờ phút này hắn không có chút nào che lấp, không cách nào kể ra ngôn ngữ đều viết tại con ngươi ở giữa. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhất thời không nói gì, hắn làm sao lại nghĩ không đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đường chỉ có một đầu, những cái kia không xác định nhân tố sớm đã bị hắn bài trừ bên ngoài, những cái kia thích cùng yêu là mở ở trái tim hoa, phá đất mà lên thế không thể đỡ, tại mở ra trước, gai sắc liền đã để sinh trưởng Ôn phòng mình đầy thương tích. Ánh mắt của hắn mở ra tâm cửa sổ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn thấy, kia là chim sơn ca hoa hồng, quấn quanh ở Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim.

Bởi vì hắn biết con đường của bọn hắn có bao nhiêu ngắn, cùng Wanna One danh tự cùng một chỗ, giống đóa pháo bông chói lọi, nở rộ tại hai năm trước ngày mùa hè, lại dừng lại tại mùa đông này.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, tựa hồ lại nhiều thuyết phục đã không có ý nghĩa. Hắn hiểu rất rõ vị này thân cho nên cá tính cùng tính cách. Ung Thánh Hựu không làm vô vị nếm thử, có được lúc sợ hãi mất đi, liền dứt khoát cự tuyệt có được, hắn sợ hãi cô độc, sợ hơn quen thuộc làm bạn sau càng thêm cô độc. Hắn nhìn không thấy tương lai, trừ mục đích rõ ràng địa ngoại đều ẩn tại một mảnh trong sương mù, có lựa chọn nói chung xem như trượt chân, hắn duỗi ra chân thăm dò, giẫm không tới đáy liền rút về.

Khương Daniel là hắn nhìn không thấu con đường phía trước.

Hắn đối với người nào đều tốt đến như thế tự nhiên, dùng tiếu dung đối mặt toàn thế giới, hiện ra sáng sủa hình dạng, phảng phất không có cái gì đau khổ có thể đem hắn đánh tới. Hắn dính người lại ưu thích ôm, một cái nháy mắt cánh tay liền dựng vào người bên ngoài bả vai, cười toe toét khiến người cự tuyệt không được. Như thế đến gần thời khắc bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn giả bộ không quan trọng, lặng yên ghi khắc hô hấp đánh vào bên tai trong nháy mắt kia. Sau đó là càng thân mật hơn tiếp xúc, ca ca đệ đệ muốn tốt làm cho người khác cực kỳ hâm mộ. Đồng đội trêu ghẹo mở ra hai người trò đùa lời nói, hắn cũng có thể cười đáp ứng. Chuyển trong ngày đối những bằng hữu khác lại là cơ hồ không kém mảy may thái độ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không thấu, cũng không nói rõ.

Tốt trong một đoạn thời gian, hắn bắt đầu cùng Khương Daniel bực bội, cũng là không thể nói so sánh cỗ này kình đến cùng từ đâu mà tới. Hắn trốn tránh Khương Daniel đi, tiết mục an bài xuống hai người cũng mất đi dĩ vãng nhiều như vậy giao lưu cơ hội, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt thấy cái này cuối cùng sẽ để hắn trở nên không hiểu thấu đệ đệ đi hướng một phương khác, quen thuộc trong lồng ngực đổi một đối tượng khác, hắn khống chế không nổi đố kị, lửa giận cứ như vậy thiêu đốt. Mà đêm trước mới vì dạng này kịch bản mà cãi lộn song phương, căn bản không ai trước chịu thua. Khương Daniel tiếp tục mình một ngụm cũng ăn không được sinh hào, thả Nhâm ca ca đối mặt một phần có thể xưng đơn sơ liền làm. Tại ống kính né tránh lỗ hổng bên trong, Phác Hữu Trấn thấp giọng, ánh mắt không tự giác hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng của bọn hắn liếc đi.

"Kia cơm đều lạnh xuống đến."

Khương Daniel đũa dừng lại, không nói lời nào, đem đầu chôn phải càng thấp chút.

Quả nhiên, đêm đó Ung Thánh Hựu dạ dày đau muốn chết, giảo tại cùng một chỗ. Hắn cuộn tròn trên giường, đem mình co lại thành một đoàn nhỏ, giấu trong chăn không chịu ra. Tối thiểu nơi này có ấm áp, coi như cái trán trồi lên mồ hôi lạnh liên tục, cũng hơi dễ chịu nhiều như vậy. Hắn nhịn không được hừ hừ vài tiếng, lại nhanh cắn môi dưới nắm chặt cánh tay của mình, cuối cùng mơ mơ màng màng chìm vào giấc ngủ, đau nhưng như cũ rõ ràng. Hắn mơ hồ cảm giác được có người đem hắn mò lên, quen thuộc viên thuốc hương vị hóa thành một muôi ấm áp dược thủy, từ hắn bên môi chảy đến đi, hương vị kia khó uống sắp khóc ra, ngay sau đó là một viên bánh kẹo, một viên mật đào vị bom, ngọt không che giấu được khổ, hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ ngược lại kỳ quái hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nỡ nuốt , mặc cho bọn chúng cùng một chỗ lưu tại khoang miệng ở giữa. Cuối cùng hắn tại đầy đủ ấm áp trong lồng ngực thiếp đi, khó được quen ngủ.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai gian phòng bên trong chỉ có hắn cùng Doãn Trí Thánh tại, cái sau nói liên miên lải nhải dặn dò lấy lần sau không thể để cho Thánh Hựu lại ăn những cái kia lạnh đồ vật, một mặt đem đêm trước bên trong người kia lưu lại thuốc đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, động tác tự nhiên phảng phất hắn mới là đem một lời ôn nhu cạn kiệt truyền bá người.

Cuối cùng ai cũng chưa nhắc lại qua chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là trước áy náy. Hắn không đành lòng tức giận nữa, lại làm phiền mặt mũi không biết làm sao trước cúi đầu. Khương Daniel ngược lại tốt, nhân cơ hội này cùng đồng niên thân cho nên quan hệ nâng cao một bước. Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần thần nhìn Kim Tại Hoán mới mẻ bốc lên Khương Daniel vừa nhuộm phát, hai người trêu ghẹo trò đùa phá lệ thân mật. Kim Tại Hoán ầm ĩ ở giữa tung ra nguyên bản độc thuộc về hai người khoa học mật ngữ, không có tồn tại phiền muộn quấn chạy lên não, vừa diệt phải không sai biệt lắm lửa lại lần nữa bốc cháy lên. Nguyên lai những cái kia ngọt ngào chia sẻ cho ai cũng có thể.

Giữa bọn hắn giống như cứ như vậy nhạt, giống như cứ như vậy đi hướng tán, trước đây bối rối Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề giải quyết dễ dàng —— vốn là khó giải, sao lại cần đáp án. Ngày nào đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi lại lên, hắn hờ hững, "Đáp án rõ ràng, kia từ không phải thời gian của chúng ta. Giữa chúng ta cũng không có như thế nào, từ đầu tới đuôi đều là như thế này."

Hắn bình tĩnh tự thuật, tiềm ẩn bi ai giấu ở Ung Thánh Hựu giương lên khóe miệng, hắn tiếu dung vẫn như cũ, lại có cái gì ở trong đó vỡ vụn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại nhìn thấy trong lòng của hắn kia đóa hoa hồng, chính lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được khô héo.

"Ngươi bây giờ nhìn thấy chưa tới rồi sao?" Hắn lại hỏi, trầm mặc tràn ngập tại nho nhỏ gian phòng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu hồi lâu không có trả lời, thật lâu mới chậm rãi mở miệng.

"Công ty để ta tuần này trở lại họp, muốn thương lượng một chút giải tán sau hành trình."

Vừa dứt lời, vốn nên đi đuổi thông cáo người nào đó chợt xuất hiện tại cửa ra vào. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trên mặt hắn kinh ngạc biểu lộ có mấy phần cười trên nỗi đau của người khác, Khương Daniel một tay khoác lên chốt cửa bên trên, mới rảo bước tiến lên đến chỉ nửa bước, thân thể đều còn chưa kịp thăm dò qua đến, vốn nhờ Ung Thánh Hựu mà cứng tại chỗ cũ. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngược lại là không chút hoang mang, có chút xứng đáng mình hồ ly mặt hướng tỉnh táo nói tiếp, "Sớm như vậy liền chuẩn bị à nha? Xem ra giải tán về sau Thánh Hựu tài nguyên cũng sẽ rất không tệ đâu, hẳn là sẽ hướng diễn viên phương hướng phát triển a?" Ánh mắt hắn chậm ung dung chuyển, cuối cùng tha có thâm ý nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, "Niel không phải còn có cái khác thông cáo sao? Làm sao này sẽ trở về rồi?"

"Quên cầm đồ vật." Khương Daniel gục đầu xuống, vành nón che mặt, tối nghĩa không rõ chướng mắt biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu trải nghiệm lấy trả thù khoái cảm đồng thời lại có chút trong lòng áy náy.

Wanna One cùng một chỗ thời gian có lẻ có cả, không nhiều không ít, từ tham gia Produce101 lại đến xuất đạo, tất cả mọi người đối với chuyện này rõ ràng sáng tỏ. Tại hoa anh đào mở ra lúc gặp nhau, tại tuyết trắng rơi xuống thời gian cách. Khi một năm mới mở ra, đằng sau tràn đầy hành trình tựa hồ tăng tốc thời gian trôi qua tốc độ, tựa hồ một năm này lập tức đã sắp qua đi. Hạn định đoàn tuổi thọ đã định, "Giải tán" trở thành bọn hắn cố ý né tránh, không có thực cảm giác tách rời dần dần tới gần, mà mười một người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau ai cũng sẽ không nhấc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đánh vỡ kia không ai quyết định quy củ chột dạ, ánh mắt trôi hướng Khương Daniel vùi đầu tìm tìm đồ thân ảnh, bỗng nhiên cảm giác đầu tiên chính là đứa nhỏ này vừa gầy rất nhiều. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sờ mũi một cái lấy cớ rời đi, hắn liền gấp đứng dậy theo không nghĩ lại nhiều cùng hắn chung sống một giây đồng hồ, lại bị người bắt thủ đoạn kéo trở về.

Cửa bị đóng lại, trầm mặc tràn ngập tại giữa hai người, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trên cổ tay nóng lên, bị nắm chặt da thịt gần như sắp muốn thiêu đốt, rất nhanh cỗ này nóng hổi sức lực lan tràn đến cái cổ, leo lên bên tai nhọn, hắn bên tai bỗng nhiên truyền đến vài tiếng trầm thấp cười, sau đó hắn bị người ôm.

Đây là không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, bọn hắn khoảng cách áp sát quá gần. Khương Daniel đầu tựa vào hắn cổ, phía sau lưng của hắn liền dựa vào tại khoan hậu trong lồng ngực, không có một tia khoảng cách. Đây không phải ngủ sau trong mộng vô ý thức tiếp xúc, mà là thật sự, không giống trước mặt người khác những cái kia thân mật, luôn có cái gì biến hương vị. Ung Thánh Hựu không dám động, hắn rủ xuống mắt nhìn vòng tại trước người mình cái kia hai tay trừ cùng một chỗ, đem hắn giam cầm tại một người ấm áp bên trong. Ngoài cửa người đại diện thúc giục thanh âm đột nhiên vang lên, đem đình trệ tại cái này không gian thu hẹp bên trong thời gian tỉnh lại. Kịp phản ứng đây hết thảy không nên tiếp tục, Ung Thánh Hựu lung lay thân thể ý đồ tránh thoát ra ngoài, nhưng Khương Daniel trời sinh khí lực liền so hắn lớn chút, dính ở trên người hắn làm sao cũng thoát không nổi.

"Ca chớ lộn xộn, ta còn có hai cái thông cáo, mệt mỏi quá."

Hắn nói lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ, lại thành công để Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại động tác. Khương Daniel hô hấp cũng bình tĩnh, một giây đồng hồ tựa hồ bị vô hạn kéo dài. Đối phương môi khó khăn lắm cọ qua da thịt, hắn cơ hồ phải có kia là cái hôn ảo giác, mà kẻ đầu têu lại giả vờ làm cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, rất nhanh liền kết thúc đây hết thảy, vội vàng ném câu "Ca ban đêm chờ ta trở lại" liền đem cả phòng kiều diễm lưu cho Ung Thánh Hựu một người.

Thế là thời gian kế tiếp với hắn mà nói có thể xưng dày vò.

Tâm tình của hắn giống như trở lại tham gia tuyển tú tiết mục sơ kỳ, mê mang cùng luống cuống tràn ngập đại não, hắn nằm ở trên giường trằn trọc, Khương Daniel dư ôn tựa hồ còn tại bên người. Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác sờ lên người đệ đệ kia nắm chặt vị trí trừng mắt nhìn, cái gì đều nhìn không thấy.

Giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng bên trong màn cửa đóng chặt, liền ánh trăng cũng che nghiêm. Cách giải tán đã đã qua hơn nửa năm, lần này mùa đông, không cần lại có lưu luyến. Mười một ngôi sao tản mát tại vũ trụ các phương độc tự phát quang, khoảng cách quá xa, lẫn nhau nhìn không thấy. Bọn hắn còn chưa giải tán SNS bầy tổ vẫn như cũ đỉnh lấy Wanna One danh tự, khung chít chát dĩ nhiên đã là rỗng tuếch, mới tổ hợp, mới thông cáo, hoặc là người xuất đạo, tất cả mọi người đều có các một tay, cho dù ai đều cơ hồ là làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm. Sau cùng tin tức còn dừng lại tại lần trước mấy vị đồng bạn gặp nhau ban đêm, mấy người vui cười hẹn nhau cùng nhau ăn cơm. Hắn cũng không biết cuối cùng bọn hắn có hay không đi.

Hắn từ trước đến nay không thích cô độc, nhưng từ mới đầu liền quen thuộc cô độc. Một người khiêu vũ, một người ca hát, ở công ty lúc không có muốn tạo thành tổ hợp cùng nhau xuất đạo bằng hữu, lại chỉ đi một mình còn náo không rõ là cái gì tuyển tú tiết mục. Hắn rất ít ảo tưởng tương lai sẽ như thế nào, kia là hắn vĩnh viễn đáp không ra vấn đề, hắn chỉ có thể định cho mình một mục tiêu, sau đó liều lên thân gia tính mệnh.

Công ty hi vọng hắn có thể góp nhặt nhân khí, thế là hắn liều mạng tiến vào tranh tài trước mười một, làm hạn định đoàn thể thành viên, cùng những cái kia ngắn ngủi mấy tháng liền thành lập hữu nghị đồng bạn cùng nhau xuất đạo. Bọn hắn có lẽ đều có mục đích, nhưng ở cái này ngắn ngủi một năm rưỡi bên trong, bọn hắn đều bỏ đi quá khứ, Wanna One thành vì mình trọng yếu nhất tính danh.

Tại hạnh phúc nhất thời khắc bên trong, hắn lại luôn có thể nghĩ đến mất đi, chỉ là suy nghĩ liền có thể mang tới lớn lao bi ai làm hắn cảm thấy tương lai hào không có hi vọng. Sự sợ hãi ấy cảm giác tại đối mặt Khương Daniel lúc càng sâu —— bởi vì quá quan tâm, cho nên quá đáng sợ. Càng là coi trọng, tương lai thì càng sẽ cảm thấy đau khổ. Từ nhỏ đến lớn Ung Thánh Hựu đều là như thế, rất ít nói thẳng trong lòng mình tình cảm, cũng rất ít thổ lộ "Ta yêu ngươi" dạng này thổ lộ lời nói, không thân cận bằng hữu đều cảm thấy hắn đạm mạc xa cách. Hắn chỉ là tổng sợ mình rơi vào nào đó đoạn tình cảm bên trong, xa nhau lúc quá khó rút cách mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi còn bé nuôi qua một con chó, bị hắn nhặt khi về nhà bẩn nhìn không ra dạng. Mẫu thân mới đầu không đồng ý, thấy nhi tử không nói lời nào mím chặt môi nhịn xuống nước mắt ôm tiểu gia hỏa không chịu buông tay lúc chung quy là mềm quyết tâm. Nàng mang theo còn tuổi nhỏ hài tử đi sủng vật bệnh viện, mang chó con tắm rửa chích làm khu trùng. Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu còn gọi không rõ cẩu cẩu chủng loại, chỉ là nhìn qua sạch sẽ bị bác sĩ đưa ra đến bạch nhu nắm hưng phấn muốn mạng. Hắn đem chó con xem vì chính mình chí thân, nho nhỏ hài tử còn không hiểu được chiếu cố vấn mình liền học sẽ như thế nào dốc lòng chăm sóc thu dưỡng tiểu gia hỏa, nhưng mà nhất thời sơ sẩy, để cẩu cẩu ăn vụng sô cô la, còn bất mãn ba tháng tiểu sinh mệnh ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt rời đi, hắn trốn ở gian phòng của mình bên trong, đối thậm chí còn chưa kịp chính thức đặt tên chó con đồ chơi, khóc đến không có âm thanh.

Kia là hắn lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được mất đi, so cô độc càng làm cho người ta e ngại.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, mình chuyến này mục đích lớn hơn kì thực là vì góp nhặt nhân khí, công ty đối với hắn định vị từ đầu đến cuối đều rơi vào diễn kỹ."Diễn viên" cột buồm đứng ở hắn con đường phía trước, đột nhiên có một ngày như vậy, Khương Daniel cũng đứng tại nơi đó.

Là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu? Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ nổi. Nam hài kia mà đỉnh lấy một đầu đáng chú ý kỹ nữ phát xông vào cuộc sống của hắn bên trong, sau đó đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, rốt cuộc lau không đi. Phân biệt sau vô số cái một mình trong đêm, những cái kia hồi ức đều sẽ tranh nhau chen lấn mà tuôn ra đến, chiếm lấy hắn tất cả thanh tỉnh.

Khương Daniel khi trở về đã là sau nửa đêm. Bọn họ mở rất nhẹ, đóng lại cũng là im ắng địa, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía hắn cũng không nhúc nhích, trong mắt là bị mình tra tấn đến cùng mỏi mệt cùng cô tịch. Hắn cũng không biết vì sao, rõ ràng có thể đi tìm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Thanh Vân ca tuyệt không ngại, nhưng bởi vì Khương Daniel một câu kia "Chờ ta", chân của hắn phảng phất bị người thi ma chú rót chì không nhấc lên nổi, không bước ra đi. Hắn ở trong lòng mắng vài câu Khương Daniel không hiểu thấu thối ngu xuẩn, lại mắng vài câu mình bất tranh khí. Tại hắn sau khi rời đi mấy giờ bên trong, ngạnh sinh sinh trợn tròn mắt đỉnh lấy vách tường.

Hắn không biết Khương Daniel làm sao có thể một cách tự nhiên xem nhẹ gần xấu hổ kinh lịch, thật không minh bạch mới tốt như cái gì đều không thèm để ý. Ôm tính là gì? Yêu cầu tính là gì? Không rời đầu cử động bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút lại cảm thấy buồn cười. Hắn lại nghĩ tới mình rốt cuộc vì cái gì sinh khí, là sợ hãi, là đố kị, là cháy hừng hực không cách nào không đáng kể yêu thương.

Cái từ này để Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Hắn xem nhẹ Khương Daniel, bởi vì chỉ hắn một người quá mức khác biệt, hắn xâm chiếm Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt mỗi một cái góc, tham niệm làm hắn không cách nào buông tay.

Hắn muốn có, có Khương Daniel tương lai. Hắn muốn có, cùng Khương Daniel tương lai.

Khương Daniel hay là cẩn thận từng li từng tí, tựa hồ chỉ là đổi cái quần áo liền hướng bên giường đi, sợ đánh thức người, đợi hắn bò lên trên Ung Thánh Hựu giường ở bên người hắn nằm xuống về sau, lại bé không thể nghe thở dài.

"Ai cũng gọi không dậy một cái vờ ngủ người."

Khương Daniel trong lời nói có mấy phần biệt khuất, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không vô ngồi dậy, đưa chân quá khứ đạp hắn."Tắm rửa đi." Hắn có chút ghét bỏ bĩu môi, mới chú ý tới thật lớn một con đệ đệ ướt tóc.

"Tẩy qua, sợ quấy rầy đến ca, tẩy xong mới trở về."

Hắn cũng đi theo ngồi dậy, giường không đủ rộng, một cái tại đầu giường một cái tại cuối giường, hai người giương mắt nhìn. Cuối cùng hay là Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt xanh đen mới trước nhận sai.

"Ta trận này qua không được." Hắn gục đầu xuống, trong ngực ôm fan hâm mộ đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu báo biển con rối, "Thánh Hựu ca trôi qua cũng không tốt."

Kết luận hạ quá mức ngay thẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt không biết lời này làm như thế nào tiếp. Hắn bĩu môi, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel tay, cảm thấy hắn giống như là muốn đem báo biển cánh tay kéo xuống tới.

Ngươi đánh rắm, hắn nghĩ như thế hồi phục, rõ ràng cùng Tại Hoán sáng tạo nhiều như vậy vui vẻ hồi ức, hiện tại ngược lại hiểu được khoe mẽ trang ủy khuất. Nhưng hắn nhìn về phía thằng nhóc to xác lúc, lại nhìn thấy cùng mình không khác biểu lộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tổng là nghĩ, nếu nói trở thành diễn viên là khuynh hướng tất nhiên, như vậy Khương Daniel là hắn tương lai không xác định. Hắn đắn đo khó định vị này nhỏ hắn một năm số không bốn tháng đệ đệ tâm tư. Hắn nhìn thấy một bộ phận Khương Daniel tương lai, mới tổ hợp hoặc là solo, trở thành idol kết cục căn bản không cần quá nhiều phỏng đoán. Dù sao đứa nhỏ này giống như là sinh ra là thuộc về sân khấu, hào quang của hắn tại đèn chiếu hạ mới càng thêm chói mắt, mị lực không cách nào thu liễm, thế không thể đỡ.

Bọn hắn hành trình sẽ dịch ra, lẫn nhau đều có các một tay, khoảng cách xa tâm lại ở nơi nào, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không dám nghĩ. Chớ nói chi là bây giờ Dan Hoán đại thế hạ, ngay cả công ty đều cố ý an bài hai vị thành viên cộng đồng đi xa. Thế là những cái kia có Khương Daniel tương lai ảo tưởng chết yểu ở tã lót, hắn từ bỏ hi vọng, từ đó tránh thất vọng.

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel cứ như vậy nhìn xem hắn, đem nhược điểm của mình cùng tâm tình tiêu cực sáng loáng viết tại trong mắt, lộ rõ. Hắn đọc hiểu, không xác định do dự, chưa từng có đau nhức, phức tạp đồ vật hỗn cùng một chỗ, chính như Ung Thánh Hựu tại mình trong gương trong mắt bản thân nhìn thấy những cái kia.

Vẻ mặt như thế tại một lần nào đó bỏ phiếu lúc chiếm cứ tại Khương Daniel trên mặt, bọn hắn một trận cho là mình muốn cáo biệt sân khấu. Khi đó nam hài nhi vươn tay, nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu run nhè nhẹ. Sau đó vận mệnh nghịch chuyển, hắn trở thành nhanh chóng lên tân tinh thế không thể đỡ. Xuất đạo kia buổi tối, đồng dạng trong cặp mắt là vinh cùng ánh sáng, hắn lý trực khí tráng chiếm cứ Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ấp, cười đến cái mũi đều nhăn lại đến, như muốn đem loại thời khắc kia vô hạn kéo dài. Bọn hắn đang bị vạn người chú mục, xóa bỏ khoảng cách được xưng là chúc phúc cùng mỹ hảo nguyện vọng.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu thế mới biết, khi đó tâm hoài quỷ thai, thì ra là không chỉ một mình hắn.

"Ta không sẽ rời đi ca." Khương Daniel đột nhiên đánh vỡ giằng co. Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn hắn thời điểm hắn đã đổi phó biểu tình, tựa như đang nói, "Thánh Hựu ca chúng ta cùng nhau xuất đạo đi" hắn như vậy. Hiện tại hắn một lần nữa dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Ta sẽ một mực đang ca bên người." Hắn phá lệ chắc chắn lại lặp lại một lần, "Ca tin tưởng ta sao? Liền xem như giải tán, ta cũng không sẽ rời đi ca."

"Giải tán chính là hạn định đoàn thể không phải chúng ta, xa chính là khoảng cách không phải tâm. Huống chi Ongniel chính là khoa học, khoa học liền là chân lý, từ danh tự bắt đầu liền chú định chúng ta sẽ không tách rời."

Khương Daniel có lẽ có ma lực. Lần trước như thế "Tuyên ngôn" liền thành thực tế, lần này tựa hồ tìm không thấy lùi bước đạo lý. Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào lại lý trí tỉnh táo thực tiễn nguyên tắc suy nghĩ vấn đề, vừa gặp phải cái này đệ đệ, hắn liền sẽ xáo trộn hết thảy quy luật, để sự tình hướng ngoài ý liệu phương hướng phát triển quá khứ. Hắn cắn môi dưới, hoành quyết tâm cũng cầm ngược con kia không thể quen thuộc hơn được tay, dù sao hắn chưa hề thấy rõ qua đến mục đích đường làm như thế nào đi, như Khương Daniel là cái chỗ ngã ba, lựa chọn sai lầm hắn cũng nguyện ý.

Cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ tựa hồ là tự nhiên mà vậy sự tình, khi đó hắn hữu ý vô ý cùng đồng đội nhấc lên, mọi người cũng đều tiếp nhận tốt đẹp không có chút nào dị nghị, bọn đệ đệ ngược lại càng trắng trợn trêu ghẹo, ống kính trước đem hai người danh tự sát nhập, hướng thế giới tuyên cáo bọn hắn cùng một chỗ. Những cái kia tiểu tâm tư cuối cùng đều hóa thành tiếu dung, những này công khai ám hiệu trở thành bọn hắn cùng người hữu tâm ở giữa trò chơi, luôn có fan hâm mộ hoàn mỹ giải đọc những cái kia tận lực "Hành động vĩ đại", đối với cái này bọn hắn chỉ là xông lẫn nhau nháy mắt mấy cái, dưới đáy lòng lặng yên đáp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ nghĩ lại, nguyên lai khi đó là Khương Daniel cho dũng khí. Hắn những cái kia đối với con đường phía trước e ngại cứ như vậy bị đuổi đi phải không còn một mảnh. Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ đều là hắn khôi giáp, để những cái kia sợ hãi không chỗ nhưng xâm. Mà khi hắn lại lần nữa mất đi, bị che chở càng mềm mại nội tâm không cách nào lại tiếp nhận công kích như vậy, hắn chỉ có thể ôm chặt mình, nghiến răng nghiến lợi chống nổi đi.

Bọn hắn tách ra đã một tháng có thừa, Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào khống chế mình, tưởng niệm thành tật.

Tại đoàn làm phim lúc hắn bận bịu đến cơ hồ đầu nặng chân nhẹ không có thời gian nghỉ ngơi, khó được đến mấy phút đầu nhàn rỗi, sớm đã mệt mỏi khó mà duy trì thanh tỉnh, có thể ngủ bên trên như vậy một hồi cũng đã là cám ơn trời đất. Trên thân nguyên bản liền không có bao nhiêu cân lượng, một tháng ở giữa lại lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được tiêu gầy đi. Người đại diện nhìn chằm chằm hắn gầy phá lệ có sức sống sừng gương mặt, lại thế nào cũng nhìn không được, nói hết lời tranh thủ đến hai ngày ngày nghỉ, hiển nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không cố mà trân quý. Hắn lại mở ra điện thoại, nương theo yếu ớt ánh sáng xuất hiện là Khương Daniel tin tức. Tuy nói là hắn trước đưa ra đừng liên hệ, vị kia trước quốc dân Center hiển nhiên không định thực hiện.

Thoạt đầu hắn cứng rắn cốt khí tháo dỡ xã giao phần mềm APP, từ căn nguyên ngăn cản mình nhịn không được sẽ cho Khương Daniel về tin tức. Này sẽ một lần nữa download trở về, cái nào đó khung chít chát chưa đọc tin tức số đo một cái siêu tiêu.

Người kia phát bất quá là sau khi làm việc việc vặt, thấy các loại phong cảnh. Bay một mình God Daniel chính ở thế giới phiêu linh, lấy soái khí tư thái đem hoàn mỹ sân khấu mang đến các nơi. Ung Thánh Hựu suy đoán hắn cũng là bận rộn, hôm nay tại đông bán cầu trên không đóng lại mắt, ngày mai lại muốn tại tây bán cầu bôn ba, lại vẫn có tâm tư cùng hắn giảng bên trên dăm ba câu —— hiển nhiên không có đem hắn ca để vào mắt. Hắn ấn mở cuối cùng kia một trương hình ảnh, ngày chính là hôm qua, nhân khí thần tượng đứng trên đài, làm cho cả Los Angeles điên cuồng. Đám fan hâm mộ giơ cao lên tiếp ứng bổng, hắn một mình đứng tiến kia phiến tinh quang, nghê hồng bóng đêm cũng đều vì hắn mà lấp lánh. Hắn viết đến, "Ta hi vọng ca ở bên cạnh ta."

Kỳ thật trong sinh hoạt hắn cùng chỗ biểu hiện ra cho công chúng cái kia bất cứ lúc nào tràn đầy tự tin, thỏa thích hưởng thụ mang theo sáng sủa nụ cười Khương Daniel khác biệt. Tựa như đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, mặt đối không thể nói tình yêu, hắn kỳ thật cùng ca ca của hắn đồng dạng nhát gan, đối tương lai như cũ còn có lo nghĩ. Hắn kỳ thật rất cẩn thận, bởi vì quá mức thuần túy đơn giản cá tính, kỳ thật rất dễ dàng bị người lợi dụng tổn thương, mỉm cười cũng không luôn luôn trường tồn. Loại kia thời điểm hắn thích nằm tiến Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, gối lên ca ca mảnh mai chân mặc người một chút một chút xoa hắn phát, tắt điện thoại di động đem công việc toàn bộ không hề để tâm, có chút tùy hứng cho mình tạo nên nhàn nhã thời gian. Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi bởi vì hắn toái toái niệm đối mới hành trình vô số lo lắng trong phòng đi tới đi lui dáng vẻ mà không kềm được cười, chúng ta Niel a, rõ ràng nhọc lòng sự tình có nhiều như vậy, rõ ràng là kẻ hèn nhát, lại làm cho tất cả mọi người cảm thấy ngươi vĩnh viễn ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi. Ngươi làm sao có dũng khí mạo hiểm cùng với ta đâu? Hắn sẽ một mặt kéo qua cỡ lớn khuyển để hắn ngồi đi đến bên cạnh mình, bưng lấy kia xòe tay ra cảm giác không lớn bằng lúc trước mặt, Khương cẩu cẩu ngược lại là nghe lời, theo sát lấy đi hôn Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi.

"Sáng sủa diện mạo hiện ra cho mọi người là công việc, để bọn hắn nhìn thấy như thế dũng cảm tiến tới ta, nhưng là tại ca bên người, một cách tự nhiên, ta liền có động lực chạy vọt về phía trước chạy, đi tới bên cạnh ngươi. Huống chi, giữa chúng ta rõ ràng là ca càng gan nhỏ một chút, vậy những này dũng cảm sự tình chỉ có thể từ ta trước. Sau đó phát hiện, a —— nguyên lai ca là tự tôn của ta tâm, là ta hết thảy."

Lập tức hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, ôm hắn toàn thế giới.

Thế là tại bị Ung Thánh Hựu coi nhẹ trong một tháng, hắn vẫn đã lui lại, mang chân thành đánh xuống như thế chữ —— "Ta hi vọng ca ở bên cạnh ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết thời gian lại trôi qua bao lâu, trời giống như có lẽ đã tảng sáng, ngón tay hắn còn vạch ở trên màn ảnh tổ chức chuẩn bị trở về phục ngôn ngữ. Bỗng nhiên ngoài cửa sột sột soạt soạt, kinh động mới tìm kiếm được một tia an bình mèo, hắn nhìn thấy bản không nên xuất hiện ở đây thân ảnh có chút ngây người, hoài nghi mình trong bất tri bất giác liền đã ngủ, làm trận bối rối mình đại mộng, cuối cùng lại còn là Khương Daniel đến thủ hộ cái này một mảnh ảo tưởng. Khương thần tượng đối đầu Ung diễn viên ánh mắt, mỏi mệt trên mặt lại hiện ra hạnh phúc cười, hắn có chút bất đắc dĩ, lại cảm thấy tình cảnh này chuyện đương nhiên.

Khương Daniel cởi bên ngoài bao, cũng không đoái hoài tới bị vắng vẻ ở một bên rương hành lý, càng không để ý tới trên thân còn mang theo nhà phía ngoài hàn khí, đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng tiến cánh tay của hắn.

"Ta liền biết ca một người rảnh rỗi khẳng định phải suy nghĩ lung tung, còn không phải muốn cái gì không muốn liên lạc với rèn luyện mình, rõ ràng cái này sẽ tự mình liền sẽ ngủ không được."

"Mới không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu híp lại con mắt, trong giọng nói đều tự nhiên mà vậy mang lên nũng nịu ngữ điệu, "Ta đang nhìn kịch bản đâu, ngày nghỉ kết thúc còn muốn trở về công việc, là có chuyện bận bịu." Hắn tại quen thuộc trong lồng ngực tìm tới cái tư thế thoải mái ổ tốt, nhắm mắt lại trải nghiệm có thực cảm giác dựa vào, như thế lo nghĩ cùng sợ hãi quét sạch sành sanh, hắn khôi giáp rốt cục lại xuyên về trên người hắn. Vận chuyển cả đêm đại não tại an nhàn chi hạ quyết định không cho mình tăng thêm phiền não, cũng không đi hỏi không đi quản vốn nên tại hai mười mấy tiếng phi hành lộ trình bên ngoài Khương Daniel làm sao đột nhiên đến Seoul, phóng túng hấp thu mình cần thiết muốn. Rất nhanh buồn ngủ đột kích, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng nghe bạn trai càu nhàu.

"Ca về sau không thể không liên hệ ta cái gì đều mình gánh."

"Ừm —— "

"Ca phải tin tưởng ta có thể dựa vào!"

"Biết —— "

"Ta bất quá là đi tuần diễn, nhìn xem ca đem mình làm thành cái dạng gì, về sau mặc kệ lúc nào, ta đều muốn tại ca bên cạnh."

Khương Daniel lời vừa mới dứt, một nụ hôn rơi vào khóe môi, hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem mình tinh không, trong cặp mắt kia mang theo cười. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu ——

"Được."

Fin.


	232. Chapter 232

Khoa học nhỏ đoản văn —— tuyết đầu mùa

Năm 2019, Seoul tuyết đầu mùa hạ rất sớm, cũng hạ rất lớn, tuyết rơi ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới kết thúc nhận đại ca thu, cùng một chỗ hợp tác nữ diễn viên đứng tại cửa đại lâu, có lễ phép cùng hắn tạm biệt, mình bắt đầu diễn kịch cũng bất quá là thời gian tám, chín tháng, đối phương dù nhưng đã hành nghề ba bốn năm, lại vẫn một mực duy trì khiêm tốn bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên cúi đầu vừa cười nói tiền bối gặp lại, trên đường cẩn thận.

Đối phương sau khi đi, người đại diện đi mở xe, lưu Ung Thánh Hựu một người đứng tại đường vừa nhìn đen nhánh thiên phát ngốc, có lẽ là Seoul mảnh thứ nhất bông tuyết, cứ như vậy trùng hợp rơi vào hắn chóp mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, chóp mũi ý lạnh còn rất có tồn tại cảm thời điểm, trên bầu trời bắt đầu có từng mảng lớn bông tuyết rơi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng đây là Seoul tuyết đầu mùa, lập tức lấy điện thoại di động ra , ấn xuống trong lòng mình nhớ kỹ rục số điện thoại, ngón tay tại quay số điện thoại khóa bên trên do dự hồi lâu, hay là đè xuống, trong dự liệu không người nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chấp nhất nhất định phải nghe thấy máy móc giọng nữ thông tri hắn không người nghe sự thật này. Số điện thoại này, có rất ít kết nối thời điểm, dù sao đối phương đã không còn chỉ là hắn CENTER, mà là chạm tay có thể bỏng thần tượng nam đoàn, âm nguyên lượng tiêu thụ nhiệt độ đều lấy không thể đo lường nhưng lại đương nhiên xu thế dâng lên, đối phương tại liên tiếp không ngừng hành trình bên trong, ngay cả cơ bản giấc ngủ thời gian đều khó mà cam đoan, kia còn có nghe nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, đem mặt vùi vào mình màu đen lông cổ áo bên trong, ngón tay đông lạnh đến đỏ bừng, lại vẫn là không nhịn được hướng về phía bầu trời chiếu một trương tướng, đã không thể cùng một chỗ nhìn, như vậy cũng phải có đồ vật chia sẻ mới được a, hắn nghĩ như vậy.

Người đại diện lái xe ngừng đến trước mặt hắn, chào hỏi hắn lên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào bảo mẫu xe ghế sau, trước kia luôn luôn chen chúc ồn ào ghế sau xe, bây giờ một mình hắn độc hưởng, lại chỉ cảm thấy cô độc. Hắn đưa di động từ trong túi lại móc ra, vạch đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dãy số, gọi ra ngoài, hắn biết NUEST gần nhất chính là nghỉ ngơi kỳ, không có quá nhiều hành trình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sớm chút thời gian vừa cùng hắn khoe khoang mình đi tiệm sách ảnh chụp.

Quả nhiên không có vang vài tiếng liền kết nối, đối diện truyền đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm cùng ồn ào bối cảnh âm.

"Uy, Thánh Hựu?"

"Chỗ nào đâu? Bên ngoài tuyết rơi "

"A, ta đang dùng cơm đâu, cùng các thành viên "

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, bỗng nhiên kịp phản ứng, là nuest thành viên, hắn cảm thấy mình có chút xuẩn, rõ ràng nhanh trôi qua một năm, có chút ký ức nhưng thật giống như sẽ không phai màu.

"Ừm..."

"..." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe ra thanh âm hắn bên trong mỏi mệt, có chút bận tâm "Làm sao rồi? Thu không thuận lợi?"

"Không có, chỉ là có chút mệt mỏi "

"Rất mệt mỏi đi, một người quay phim bên trên tiết mục, rất vất vả đi "

"Không chỉ đâu..." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình mệt mỏi cũng không chỉ là như vậy, chính hắn cũng không có cách nào nói rõ, vì cái gì giờ khắc này sẽ cảm thấy như thế mỏi mệt?

"Làm sao rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống như là đổi cái địa phương, bối cảnh yên tĩnh không ít, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở của hắn, hắn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu "Daniel... Bề bộn nhiều việc a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết trả lời như thế nào, bởi vì hắn biết đến cũng không so đám fan hâm mộ nhiều, thậm chí không bằng bọn hắn, cho nên hắn cũng không có cách nào nói cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Khương Daniel có bao nhiêu bận bịu, bận đến hắn ngay cả điện thoại đều rất ít đả thông.

"Mẫn Huyền a, ta cảm thấy tốt tiếc nuối a" Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, hắn co lại ở ghế sau, đem mình giấu vào trong bóng tối, chỉ có ngẫu nhiên lóe lên ánh đèn vạch qua hắn mặt thời điểm, mới có thể trông thấy hắn hoàn mỹ hình dáng cùng sóng mũi cao.

"Ừm? Tiếc nuối cái gì?"

"Tiếc nuối, không thể cùng một chỗ nhìn tuyết đầu mùa đi, năm ngoái cùng một chỗ xem ra."

"Không có cách, Daniel bận quá." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền an ủi hắn "Sự tình tốt a, hắn cùng Trí Thánh ca đem cái kia đoàn mang theo đến, phong bình rất không tệ đâu."

"Là đâu, hôm nào đi ra đến uống ly cà phê a?"

"Tốt, ta mấy ngày nay đều nghỉ ngơi, không bằng ngày mai cùng đi xem ——" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm bỗng nhiên trở nên mơ hồ không rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy microphone bên kia truyền đến hắn quen thuộc một thanh âm khác nói "Mẫn Huyền ca, bên ngoài tuyết rơi, là tuyết đầu mùa đâu!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tựa như là giúp hắn phủi phủi quần áo, mang theo ý cười nói "Chúng ta Tại Hoán tới thật đúng lúc, thịt vừa đã nướng chín." Kim Tại Hoán nói nhỏ phàn nàn vài câu không thể ăn quá nhiều lại béo lên. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe trên mặt cũng không tự chủ lộ ra điểm tiếu dung.

"Ta treo a, nhớ phải giúp ta cùng Tại Hoán nói mới đơn khúc rất êm tai." Ung Thánh Hựu không đợi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hồi phục, liền cúp điện thoại, hắn sợ lại nghe thấy bên kia huyên thanh âm huyên náo, dù cho mình lại không quan trọng, cũng sẽ có một chút mất mác.

Ung Thánh Hựu chung cư là tự chọn địa chỉ, không tại trung tâm thành phố, phong cảnh lại rất tốt, một phần nhỏ cùng hắn thật lâu fan hâm mộ biết chỗ ở của hắn, nhưng cũng chưa từng sẽ chạy tới cùng chụp hoặc là quấy rầy, ngẫu nhiên đụng tới mấy cái bởi vì rất ưa thích hắn mà chạy tới hài tử, hắn cũng sẽ tận lực ôn nhu giúp bọn hắn kí tên, sau đó căn dặn các nàng trên đường cẩn thận, cùng với các nàng nói cũng không phải là chán ghét các ngươi đến, chỉ là các ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta sẽ rất lo lắng, sẽ rất khó chìm vào giấc ngủ, cho nên vì không để ta lo lắng, muốn an toàn tốt.

Chung cư chìa khoá chỉ có hai thanh, một thanh Ung Thánh Hựu cầm, một thanh cho Khương Daniel, Daniel người đại ngôn cùng cá nhân hoạt động rất nhiều, mặc dù thu nhập không ít, nhưng là hắn đại bộ phận đều cho mụ mụ, cho mình lưu rất ít, tổ mới đoàn về sau, hắn cùng Doãn Trí Thánh cũng không có làm đặc thù, y nguyên ở tại MMO trong túc xá, nhưng hắn hay là cố chấp cùng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn một cái chìa khóa, hắn nói, ca hai sao có thể không cho ta chìa khoá.

Cáo biệt người đại diện, xác định rõ ngày mai hành trình đều ở buổi tối về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu bước nhanh đi hướng cửa nhà mình, mở cửa đang chuẩn bị bật đèn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phát hiện cửa trước đèn vậy mà lóe lên, hắn vài đôi giày da bên trong kẹp lấy một đôi giày Cavans, mà tủ giày chuyên môn Daniel dép lê không thấy tăm hơi. Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng một đường trái tim bỗng nhiên cuồng loạn lên, hắn tay chân luống cuống thay dép xong, xuyên qua phòng khách, bên ngoài bao ném tới trên ghế sa lon, nhẹ chân nhẹ tay đẩy ra phòng ngủ của mình cửa.

Trong phòng ngủ lóe lên một chiếc Tiểu Dạ đèn, bất tỉnh tối trong ngọn đèn, vẫn có thể rõ ràng trông thấy trên giường ổ lấy người, Daniel mới nhuộm tóc hồng, tại màu xanh đậm giường phẩm bên trong phá lệ dễ thấy, có lẽ là nghe thấy hắn tiếng mở cửa, Daniel trở mình tử, chậm ung dung ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, một trương cẩu cẩu mặt nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm gọi hắn "Thánh Hựu ca vì cái gì mới trở về "

Ung Thánh Hựu thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, đi đến bên giường sờ sờ tóc của hắn, hỏi hắn "Chúng ta Niel làm sao tới rồi?"

Daniel đem mặt vùi vào lông của hắn áo, trầm trầm nói "Quá muốn ca, liền đến, nhưng là quá khốn liền ngủ mất."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy hắn tràn ngập buồn ngủ thanh âm, rất đau lòng vuốt vuốt mặt của hắn, giúp hắn đem chăn mền vê dễ nói "Niel ngủ trước, ca đi rửa mặt."

"Ca nhanh lên trở về a..." Khương Daniel cuộn mình trong chăn, như có như không nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rón rén ra ngoài rửa mặt thanh âm, vừa lòng thỏa ý từ từ nhắm hai mắt cười cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thật rửa mặt rất nhanh, mười mấy phút liền đổi áo ngủ tắm rửa thổi khô tóc, nằm lên giường. Khương Daniel cảm giác được bên người hãm đi xuống một nháy mắt, lập tức xoay người ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, to lớn nguồn nhiệt lập tức bao vây Ung Thánh Hựu. Không biết là bởi vì tắm rửa nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm giác được vừa mới quấn quanh hắn rã rời đột nhiên đều biến mất không thấy gì nữa, hắn nghe Daniel ổn định hữu lực tiếng tim đập, cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm, tại cái này lữ hành chó cảnh ôm cái, rốt cục cảm thấy mình bị hạnh phúc chỗ lấp đầy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mặt qua nhìn một chút Daniel, lại vượt qua hắn nhìn một chút ngoài cửa sổ càng lúc càng lớn tuyết, nhẹ nhàng hôn hạ Daniel tóc, nhẹ nói, còn tốt cùng một chỗ nhìn tuyết đầu mùa.

Daniel giống như mộng không phải mộng đáp lại hắn "Ca yên tâm đi... Về sau... Mỗi một năm... Ta đều cùng ngươi... Chúng ta cùng một chỗ nhìn."


	233. Chapter 233

Phong nhãn nhạc viên

Khương Daniel / Ung Thánh Hựu / Lại Quan Lâm / Phác Chí Huân

*

Một,

"."

Khương Daniel chụp chụp nằm sấp trên người mình Ung Thánh Hựu, cầm khăn tay lau đi mồ hôi trên trán.

Nhìn hắn không có phản ứng, thân thể hướng bên cạnh chuyển một chút, đưa tay đem hắn đẩy tới đến, đứng lên mặc quần. Trong phòng không có bật đèn, Khương Daniel an tĩnh mặc một hồi lâu, thời điểm ra đi mang cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trong bóng đêm từ từ nhắm hai mắt, nửa người dưới còn đặc dính, hắn toàn thân không còn khí lực, lười nhác động, liền cái tư thế kia ngủ.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm hừng đông hơn phân nửa, bên ngoài chỉ từ màn cửa trong khe đầu chiếu vào, đâm vào Ung Thánh Hựu híp híp mắt.

Hắn ngồi dậy dụi mắt, quay đầu mới phát hiện Khương Daniel không đi. Người kia đang ngồi trước bàn máy vi tính đầu tụ tinh hội thần chơi game, mang theo tai nghe ngay cả mạch, thanh âm không lớn, nhưng hiển nhiên cũng không có cố kỵ có thể hay không đánh thức hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngoài ý muốn, bọn hắn xong việc sau rất ít trò chuyện, thanh lý từ trước đến nay các làm các, không có nhiều chương trình.

Hắn đơn giản xát một chút, mặc vào quần ngủ, không có tìm Khương Daniel đáp lời, cầm khăn mặt liền trực tiếp đi ra ngoài tắm rửa.

Nước nóng đem thân thể mở ra, lưu tại đồ vật bên trong thuận bẹn đùi hướng xuống trôi, cuối cùng cùng dòng nước hòa vào nhau, cọ rửa không gặp.

Thổi xong tóc sau đứng tại trước gương, phát hiện xương quai xanh bên trên lưu lại vết đỏ, chỉ là một khối nhỏ, nhắc nhở hắn hôm nay đi ra ngoài nút thắt muốn trừ đến phía trên nhất viên kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu mắng một câu đáng chết, lại mở cửa phòng thời điểm, kẻ đầu têu cũng đã không trong phòng.

Không cần đoán cũng biết đi đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy oán thầm, làm một kích động nói cái gì lời nói cũng không đỏ mặt người, truy người phương thức ngược lại ngây thơ.

Hắn giữ vững tinh thần dọn dẹp phòng ở, đem bẩn ga giường ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo, lại thay đổi mới, hết thảy khôi phục lại nguyên dạng, mới yên tâm mặc quần áo chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài. Hôm nay có ghi âm nhật trình, những người khác đi trước, đều ghi chép không sai biệt lắm, đội trưởng đòi mạng điện thoại đến mấy cái, Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại xuống lầu đón xe.

Thang máy chậm chạp không hạ đến tận dưới đáy, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải chạy trước lên thang lầu, an toàn lối ra bên cạnh, xa xa nghe được phòng thu âm bên trong cười hì hì âm thanh.

Tới cũng thật là nhanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phò đẩy cửa đi vào, bên trong trừ hắn, người quen cũng liền chỉ hai cái.

Thanh âm chủ nhân công ăn ý quay đầu hướng hắn nhìn bên này, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay lên tiếng chào, ngồi đến cái ghế một bên bên trên, không có đi qua chen ghế sô pha, hắn không hứng thú tham dự trò chơi người chơi chủ đề.

Tựa ở Phác Chí Huân trên người Khương Daniel, một bức dù bận vẫn ung dung dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại dư quang bên trong đối so với mình kín kẽ giữ chặt cổ áo, hận hận cắn răng, nghĩ thầm sớm biết liền chừa chút ấn ký.

Hắn vừa ngồi xuống, người chế tác liền đem ghế quay tới mặt hướng bên này.

Trực tiếp đem ca từ ném cho hắn, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi kia đoạn mở đầu."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đến không kịp thuận khí, đứng tại Mike phía trước hắng giọng, chỉ cảm thấy cuống họng khô khốc, một câu cao âm ghi chép nhiều lần, lại uống hơn phân nửa chai nước, lại mở miệng hay là câm cực kì.

Cuối cùng đến ngay cả mình đều nhìn không được, chủ động báo cáo nói không có ý tứ ta trạng thái không tốt, có thể không thể đi ra nghỉ ngơi nửa giờ, thấm giọng nói lại ghi chép. Người chế tác nhìn hắn cau mày, nói được rồi, ngày mai còn muốn ghi chép, ngươi đến lúc đó đến bổ chính là.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định tái tranh thủ tranh thủ, mới mở miệng phát không quá xuất ra thanh âm, có chút uể oải, ứng tiếng lần sau sẽ cố gắng liền thả ca từ bản ra.

Hắn trạng thái không tốt thời điểm liền thích cúi đầu, quá dài tóc mái, che lại con mắt.

Ca từ bản truyền đến Khương Daniel trên tay, trên ghế sa lon hai người rốt cục đình chỉ ngây thơ RPG, Khương Daniel đi tới, cầm một viên kẹo bạc hà, đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết là ai, liền không nhúc nhích.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn không tiếp, trực tiếp đem kẹo bạc hà bỏ vào trong tay hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại cự tuyệt, thuận tay xé mở giấy gói kẹo, dự định nói câu tạ, người kia lại xoay người tới gần hắn bên tai, lấy đánh nói: "Đều để ngươi không muốn gọi quá lớn âm thanh."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đối đã tiến phòng thu âm Khương Daniel so cái lăn khẩu hình, đem đường xé mở ném vào miệng bên trong.

Khương Daniel cười cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu chơi điện thoại không nhìn hắn nữa, trong đầu cẩn thận về ôn một lần hôm nay rạng sáng trải qua, bọn hắn đổi mấy cái tư thế, mở điều hoà không khí nhưng không có đắp chăn, khả năng chính là khi đó chịu lạnh.

Dù sao trong túc xá liền hai người bọn họ, lại không ai nghe thấy.

Khương Daniel ngày thường hành trình bận rộn, lần này là lần đầu tiên tới ghi âm, ghi chép một giờ còn không có chép xong.

Phác Chí Huân ở một bên nhàn đến phát chán, đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện nửa ngày cũng không có cho tới cái gì có thể triển khai chủ đề.

Cuối cùng đành phải hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hay không uống cà phê, hắn đặt trước giao hàng tới, lại hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu thích gì khẩu vị, Ung Thánh Hựu nói uống kiểu Mỹ, Phác Chí Huân gật gật đầu, hạ tốt đơn về sau đưa di động thả trên bàn, tiếp tục xem Khương Daniel ghi âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ngươi không hỏi hắn muốn uống gì sao?"

Phác Chí Huân đối phòng thu âm người bẹp miệng: "Hắn tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, liền thích uống ngọt."

Lời này làm sao nghe đều là thân đâu.

Chí ít so với bọn hắn cái này trước đây mấy giờ còn tại tiếp xúc da thịt thân, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình có chút tự làm mất mặt, cái này cũng trò chuyện không đi xuống, nói hắn đi đi nhà vệ sinh.

Hắn ngược lại cũng không phải thật nghĩ đi nhà xí, chỉ là nghĩ rửa cái mặt, thanh tỉnh một chút, nước lạnh đập tới trên mặt, hơi pha loãng rơi như vậy một chút bối rối. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại bồn rửa tay trước đợi trong chốc lát, tóc mái bị ướt nhẹp, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo đính vào trên trán.

Hắn thử hừ vài câu ca, vẫn chưa được.

Vừa chuẩn bị đi trở về, đột nhiên cảm giác trên lưng xiết chặt, một đôi hữu lực cánh tay từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình, tưởng rằng biến thái fan hâm mộ theo vào nhà vệ sinh, vô ý thức muốn tránh ra, người kia lại không buông tay. Trong lúc nhất thời hắn nghe được một cỗ quen thuộc mùi thơm, mới nhớ tới từ trên tủ đầu giường kia bình dùng đến một nửa kiểu nam nước hoa.

Hắn bình phục một chút hô hấp, quay người cùng Khương Daniel mặt đối mặt, "Chép xong rồi?"

"Chí Huân tại ghi chép."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối cho ý kiến, cố gắng mở mắt ra, "Ngươi đến đi nhà xí?"

Nghĩ nghĩ còn nói, "Hay là..."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện.

"Hay là, tìm ta có việc." Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp đi.

Âm cuối không có nghi vấn, câu tiếp theo cũng không cần nói.

Bọn hắn trong nhà cầu trong phòng nhỏ giải quyết chuyện này.

Không có quá phí sức, chỉ là dùng tay, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel trên thân, một bên động tác trên tay, Khương Daniel nghĩ kéo Ung Thánh Hựu khóa quần, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve tay của hắn cự tuyệt, ánh mắt hắn đều nhanh nhắm lại, căn bản làm không dậy.

Khương Daniel không nhiều lời, dạng này cũng không nhiều gặp, hắn vui hưởng kỳ thành.

Xong việc sau bọn hắn liền bảo trì tư thế ngốc một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trả thù giống như cắn hạ Khương Daniel cổ, là không biết hắn mỗi ngày ở đâu ra tinh lực, tổng như thế tiêu hao không hết dáng vẻ.

Bọn hắn toàn bộ hành trình không có phát ra âm thanh, đều đem miệng ngậm rất căng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel tại thời điểm cao trào đóng mắt.

Không biết bởi vì nhắm mắt mới thuận tiện tưởng tượng một chút tràng cảnh một số người. Dù sao tóm lại không nên là hiện tại cái dạng này đi, mà mình tại loại này thời điểm luôn luôn trống rỗng.

Khương Daniel da thịt trắng nõn nhiễm lên một chút phiếm hồng, nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận trước rên rỉ lên tiếng. Lúc này hắn xem ra hoàn toàn không có bình thường ác liệt dáng vẻ, lông mi run nhè nhẹ, ngây thơ mà không đề phòng, giống cái kia thích ăn đồ ngọt Khương Daniel.

Chậm một hồi lâu, đông đúc tình dục mới trong không khí tan hết.

Khương Daniel chân đều bị ngồi tê dại, từ trong túi áo trên móc ra hộp thuốc lá, mình lấy trước một chi, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hay không.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được cũng bị câu lên nghiện thuốc, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, nói ngươi cuống họng này tấm quỷ bộ dáng ngày mai ghi âm, Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, dùng ngón tay kẹp một chi ra, nói vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi ngươi quản nhiều như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cai thuốc có đoạn thời gian, rút hai ngụm, liền bị trong phòng nhỏ đầu sương mù sặc phải ho khan thấu.

Khương Daniel bị hắn ho đến tâm phiền, bóp hắn cây kia ném trên mặt đất giẫm diệt.

"Ngươi được rồi, đừng rút."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa run lên chân đứng lên, nhìn xuống thời gian, Phác Chí Huân không biết chép xong không có.

Xem thường ai vậy.

Không biết thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút tính tình cũng tới đầu.

Hắn đem Khương Daniel chi kia đoạt tới, nặng nề mà hít một hơi, sau đó cùng hắn giống nhau như đúc tư thế ném trên mặt đất, giẫm dập lửa tinh, sau đó đem bao tại trong miệng chiếc kia khói không có chút nào dự cảnh đối đầu môi của hắn, nôn quá khứ.

Hai,

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm mạo tiếp tục một đoạn thời gian rất dài.

Mãi cho đến MV chụp xong, hắn đều không có lại đi dưới giường ngủ, nhưng cảm mạo virus hay là tại vài ngày sau phi tốc lây cho Khương Daniel.

Phác Chí Huân cho Khương Daniel mua thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo cọ mấy khỏa, bảo trì cùng Khương Daniel phục dụng đồng dạng liều lượng. Bọn hắn khó được có yên tĩnh thời điểm. Nhưng mặc dù như thế, cảm mạo cũng không có làm dịu, mà là có thừa nặng xu thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đây đại khái là hai cái bệnh nhân Thiên Thiên đợi tại một cái phòng giao nhau lây nhiễm nguyên nhân, ban đêm liền ôm chăn mền đi ghế sô pha, Khương Daniel nửa đêm trở về bật đèn giật mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được mê man, nhắm nửa con mắt giải thích nói ta ra để hô hấp hạ không khí mới mẻ, Khương Daniel đứng ở nơi đó bất động, cắm túi nhìn xuống hắn, nhìn trong chốc lát, nói tùy ngươi.

Uống thuốc Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh ngủ.

Khương Daniel tắm rửa xong ra còn dự định nhìn một lát manga, đi ngang qua phòng ăn thời điểm phát hiện Phác Chí Huân ngồi tại bàn ăn bên kia không nhúc nhích.

Hắn mở một bao bánh bích quy, quá khứ ngồi vào Phác Chí Huân đối diện, "Ngày mai không có hành trình?"

Khương Daniel nguyên ý chỉ là trò chuyện hai câu.

Phác Chí Huân lắc đầu, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó trực tiếp đẩy bình bia quá khứ. Vừa mới thành niên Phác Chí Huân không thắng tửu lực, uống nửa bình liền lên mặt, hai gò má ửng hồng, nhìn người trong ánh mắt một đám sương mù.

Nói chuyện cũng dính sền sệt: "Ngày mai nghỉ ngơi, buổi chiều cùng người hẹn chơi game, " uống một ngụm còn nói: "Ngươi gần nhất không bồi ta đánh, cũng không có ý gì, giết thời gian."

Khương Daniel buông buông tay, nói cảm mạo choáng đầu, ngươi cũng không phải không biết.

Phác Chí Huân đem cánh tay duỗi thẳng để lên bàn, đầu cũng trên gối đi, nằm sấp đánh mấy cái rượu nấc.

Khương Daniel tưởng rằng uống say, nhỏ giọng nhắc tới vài câu một người uống gì rượu, đang định đem người đỡ trở về phòng, thân thể còn không có đứng lên, Phác Chí Huân lại đột nhiên lại ngồi thẳng, tìm nửa ngày tiêu cự, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nhìn, giống như là đang trả lời hắn vừa mới lẩm bẩm, nói: Hôm nay trở về tốt muộn.

"Ừm?" Khương Daniel nghe được không rõ ràng lắm.

"Chờ ngươi đấy."

Khương Daniel dừng một chút, một cái tay còn cầm Phác Chí Huân cho hắn kia bình bia, ngón tay tại lạnh buốt lon nước miệng bình biên giới lượn vòng, không có kéo ra móc kéo.

Phác Chí Huân không có quản hắn, tiếp tục nói ra: "Niel ca, đây là ta sau khi thành niên lần thứ nhất uống rượu."

Khương Daniel lại không muốn lại nghe.

Hắn không muốn cùng con ma men tiếp tục thảo luận những này có không có. Đứng lên đem mình kia bình không có mở ra bia bỏ vào tủ lạnh, sau đó đem Phác Chí Huân trên tay còn lại nửa bình ném vào trong thùng rác.

Hắn nói: "Ta không cùng ngươi uống rượu."

Phác Chí Huân cười hạ, lại không giống như là đang cười.

Cũng không có cùng Khương Daniel chào hỏi, ngoan ngoãn mình đến giữa cổng, trước khi vào cửa quay người mặt hướng Khương Daniel, thay đổi ngày thường ống kính trước mới có bộ kia thuận theo bộ dáng, nói nhớ kỹ uống thuốc, sau đó liền đi vào, đóng cửa. Phảng phất sớm có dự tính.

Đêm đó Khương Daniel ngủ được không quá an ổn.

Không biết là bởi vì bị Phác Chí Huân rượu nói ảnh hưởng, hay là chỉ có một người tại gian phòng nguyên nhân. Hắn lật qua lật lại đến mấy lần, phát giác không có Ung Thánh Hựu tại thời điểm, chỉ có thể nghe thấy mình hô hấp thanh âm.

Dạng này qua vài ngày, Khương Daniel cảm thấy ngay cả đi ngủ cũng biến thành thật nhàm chán.

Trở về đêm trước, hắn ngay cả người mang bị đem Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp ôm trở về phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở ra mắt đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lại gần hôn hắn, giống như đã lâu trùng phùng, đụng một cái đến liền không thể tách rời.

Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại, hôn trong chốc lát liền về sau kéo dài khoảng cách, đối không khí khục mấy âm thanh, sau đó nói ngươi có còn muốn hay không khỏi bệnh a, Khương Daniel tay vươn vào hắn quần ngủ bên trong, nói lớn không được cùng một chỗ uống thuốc.

Mà thân thể so đại não phản ứng nhanh, chỉ là vài giây đồng hồ phán đoán, bọn hắn liền nhanh chóng quấn đến cùng một chỗ.

Làm một lần mồ hôi đầm đìa, nhiệt độ cơ thể cao đến bỏng người. Lại làm cho người cảm thấy an toàn.

Mùa xuân qua hơn phân nửa về sau, bọn hắn cảm mạo mới hoàn toàn khỏi hẳn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hành trình nhiều hơn, phần lớn cùng Khương Daniel thời gian dịch ra, chạy khác biệt đài truyền hình, chỉ có chụp đoàn thể tiết mục thời điểm mới gặp mặt.

Chụp đoàn tổng ngày ấy, Khương Daniel ngồi phụ xe, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Phác Chí Huân làm đang ngồi cuối cùng sắp xếp. Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên cửa sổ ngủ gà ngủ gật, thắng gấp cái trán đập đến phía trước chỗ ngồi, bị đau gọi một tiếng.

Phác Chí Huân tiến tới, dùng tay sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào địa phương, lại nhìn kỹ một chút, nói không có sưng, chỉ là có chút đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng sờ mấy lần, sau đó thở phào một cái, nói trang điểm hẳn là có thể đắp lên.

Cái này va chạm triệt để đem hắn ngủ gật đụng không có, ngồi ở phía trước Lại Quan Lâm quay đầu xác nhận hạ hắn không có việc gì, lại ngồi trở xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mấy đêm rồi không ngủ.

Trên trán rất nhanh không có cảm giác đau. Hóa xong trang đi ghi hình lều, thu thời gian bị phải kéo dài, ngay cả trục mỏi mệt pha loãng rơi giác quan, rất lâu mới kết thúc, ánh đèn ngầm hạ nháy mắt chỉ cảm thấy dưới chân nhẹ nhàng.

Về ký túc xá hắn muốn thừa buổi sáng giường đi ngủ, đi đến thang dây nơi đó bị Khương Daniel gọi lại.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt bên trong cũng mang theo máu đỏ tia, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cảm giác thân thể xúc cảm khôi phục, tay của hắn là lạnh.

"Ăn ăn khuya ngủ tiếp."

"Ra ngoài?"

"Ngay tại nhà. Chúng ta, tăng thêm hai tên tiểu quỷ, " Khương Daniel cũng có chút không quá tình nguyện: "Bọn hắn nhất định phải hơi lớn phần pizza, hiện tại ăn không hết."

Ung Thánh Hựu đè lên huyệt Thái Dương: "Ta khốn chết rồi, không muốn ăn."

"Ngươi cơm tối cũng không ăn, " Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ngữ khí nhu hòa một chút: "Ăn chút ngủ tiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, lệch ra cái đầu suy nghĩ hồi lâu, cuối cùng thỏa hiệp, nói ta đi vào thay cái quần áo.

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đổi hảo áo ngủ quá khứ phòng khách, mới phát hiện chuyện này có chút hiếm lạ.

Ăn khuya không hiếm lạ, ly kỳ là tổ cục người.

Là Lại Quan Lâm.

Khương Daniel nói tiểu quỷ, hắn tự nhiên mà vậy liền cho rằng là đôi kia 99 năm sinh tiểu hài, nhưng bây giờ Phác Hữu Trấn lại không tại.

Trước kia tranh tài kết thúc, vừa ở cùng một chỗ thời điểm, bọn hắn cũng làm qua mấy lần ban đêm liên hoan. Lại Quan Lâm mỗi lần đều về sớm nhất gian phòng, nói là đến giờ liền nhất định phải đi ngủ, chưa từng tham dự qua vượt qua chín điểm hoạt động. Phác Chí Huân trêu ghẹo Lại Quan Lâm có phải là có bạn gái muốn trở về điện thoại nói chuyện phiếm, Lại Quan Lâm cười cười, mọi người cũng bất quá trêu chọc vài câu liền thả hắn đi, không ai thật đang định kéo nhỏ tuổi nhất tiểu hài nhi thức đêm.

Rạng sáng hai giờ, Lại Quan Lâm thế mà còn ngồi ở chỗ này, lần đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vòng cố vấn một vòng, cuối cùng tuyển vị trí, ngồi xuống Khương Daniel đối diện.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu không có chú ý, lúc này nhìn thấy Phác Hữu Trấn không tại có chút kinh ngạc: "Hữu Trấn đâu?"

"Trong phòng ngủ, " Phác Chí Huân trên mặt có chút bất đắc dĩ: "Lại Quan Lâm nhao nhao chết rồi, nhất định phải kéo ta ra."

Những người khác ngủ, gian phòng bên trong rất yên tĩnh.

Bọn hắn không tự chủ được ngay cả nói chuyện cũng trở nên rất nhỏ giọng.

"Ta đi tủ lạnh cầm mấy lon cola." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Lại Quan Lâm lấy cùi chỏ đụng chút hắn, "Uống ta Champagne đi."

"Ngươi mới bao nhiêu lớn, uống gì rượu." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói chuyện, một bên cầm một khối pizza bỏ vào trong miệng.

"Ta lên tiểu học liền uống qua." Lại Quan Lâm không phục nói.

Hắn không thích Ung Thánh Hựu cái này coi hắn là tiểu hài tử khẩu khí.

Để chứng minh hắn nói là thật, Lại Quan Lâm nhanh nhẹn từ bên cạnh trong túi đem Champagne lấy ra, ngồi trên sàn nhà nghĩ muốn mở ra, sờ nửa ngày, mới phát hiện không có cầm dụng cụ mở chai.

"Cái kia..."

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn Lại Quan Lâm, tìm hiểu tình huống, dự định đứng lên.

Vừa lên cái thân, Khương Daniel liền đem bờ vai của hắn ấn xuống, đi thẳng tới tủ TV bên cạnh, mở ngăn kéo lấy ra dụng cụ mở chai, lại đi về tới, đem dụng cụ mở chai đưa cho Lại Quan Lâm.

Động tác không có dừng lại, một mạch mà thành.

Phác Chí Huân nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, hắn biết Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc thành tự nhiên. Nhưng đây không phải quen thuộc nguyên nhân.

Nói là ăn khuya liên hoan, nhưng trên thực tế mọi người chỉ là trầm muộn uống nửa giờ, cũng không có ai giảng mấy câu.

Khương Daniel đem TV mở ra, trên TV thật là đúng dịp phát lại đến bọn hắn tranh tài.

Trận chung kết cuối cùng, quen thuộc âm nhạc thả khiến người ta run sợ. Chính truyền bá đến tuyên bố Ung Thánh Hựu thứ tự cùng Khương Daniel ôm kia đoạn, đột nhiên nhảy đến khác đài, Lại Quan Lâm cầm điều khiển từ xa, cười xấu hổ cười, nói xin lỗi ta coi là ấn điều hoà không khí.

Phác Chí Huân hay là đồng dạng uống rượu liền đỏ mặt, đầu tựa ở ghế sô pha bên cạnh, miệng cách Khương Daniel cổ chỉ có năm centimet, thở ra đến khí làm cho Khương Daniel ngứa cực kì.

Mọi người pizza không chút ăn, rượu không sai biệt lắm đã hét tới một nửa.

Lại Quan Lâm còn dự định mở thứ hai bình.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựng lấy Lại Quan Lâm vai, đề cao một chút thanh âm nói: "A..., uống ít một chút."

"Bảy giờ sáng liền muốn ra cửa." Khương Daniel để ly xuống phụ họa, hắn khó được không uống rượu, uống Cocacola.

Lại Quan Lâm đem TV quan, đột nhiên nói: "Chơi bình ngữ time sao?"

"Ngươi nghĩ sai sử ai?" Phác Chí Huân đi theo thuận miệng trêu chọc một câu.

"Ta rất tôn kính các ca ca, " Lại Quan Lâm mặt không đỏ tim không đập, "Ngươi nói có đúng hay không Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác cùng hắn cãi nhau, "Chơi uống rượu a, uống xong này một ít về đi ngủ. Quốc vương, tam lục cửu, vẫn là thật lòng lời nói đại mạo hiểm. Hoặc là các ngươi nghĩ đi, ta thật không nghĩ tới."

Nói xong xuất ra điện thoại di động trong túi nhìn xuống thời gian.

Khương Daniel xem ra cũng không hứng thú lắm, đề nghị nói oẳn tù tì được rồi, nhanh như vậy.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là cùng Khương Daniel bát tự không hợp. Mấy vòng kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu nấm mốc thần thượng thân, đều là hắn thua, hắn không hề nghĩ ngợi liền trực tiếp uống.

Cuối cùng chỉ còn một chén lượng.

Tất cả mọi người ra chùy, Lại Quan Lâm một mình ra cái kéo.

Ung Thánh Hựu như trút được gánh nặng, đem hộp pizza che lại, bảo ngày mai lại thu đi mệt mỏi chết rồi. Sau đó hoạt động một chút, lại hỏi Khương Daniel một không cùng lúc trở về.

Lại Quan Lâm nâng cốc một ngụm làm, xem ra giống say lại giống không có say, nói ta cho các ngươi giảng cái bí mật:

Niel ca thích Chí Huân ca.

Chí Huân ca thích ta.

Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca.

Ba câu nói bên trong có một câu là thật.

Ba,

Ung Thánh Hựu không chút đem Lại Quan Lâm coi ra gì.

Chuẩn xác giảng, là hắn căn bản không nhớ nổi. Tối hôm qua toàn bộ nửa đoạn sau hắn đều tại nửa choáng trạng thái, chỉ là mơ hồ nghe được mấy cái từ mấu chốt, đại khái là mấy người bọn hắn danh tự, sau đó liền quên mất không còn một mảnh.

Một giấc tỉnh lại thời điểm trên thân còn tại đổ mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, phát phát hiện mình ngủ ở Khương Daniel trên giường.

Bên ngoài trời còn chưa sáng, hắn nhìn xuống điện thoại, mới năm giờ rưỡi.

Khương Daniel chen tại bên cạnh hắn, cởi xuống áo, mặt hướng hắn bên cạnh ngủ, còn không có muốn tỉnh dấu hiệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn không muốn động, chơi mấy bàn game điện thoại, đều lấy thảm bại cho đối thủ chấm dứt, hắn là thật chơi không vui trò chơi, tự nhiên cũng không cảm giác được nhiều niềm vui thú, liền dứt khoát tắt điện thoại di đông, ném đến gối đầu bên cạnh.

Hắn không giống Khương Daniel cùng Phác Chí Huân có thể cả đêm Online, từ không cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Bất cứ chuyện gì đều có chán ghét một ngày, không biết Khương Daniel là trước chán ghét chơi game, hay là trước chán ghét ân ái, không chơi game có thể chơi khác, cùng hắn làm phiền có thể biến thành người khác làm.

Ai trước phiền không ai nói chắc được. Có trời mới biết, bọn hắn cũng không biết.

Khương Daniel đồng hồ báo thức tại sáu giờ đúng vang lên, bén nhọn tiếng vang dọa Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một cái, hắn đưa tay nhấn tắt, Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm mấy lần, liền cũng tỉnh, mở mắt ra cố gắng thích nghi bóng tối một trận, vô ý thức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia tới gần chút.

"Bị đánh thức?" Nguyên bản thanh tuyến liền trầm thấp Khương Daniel, bởi vì sáng sớm mang một chút giọng mũi.

"Nửa giờ phía trước, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp đi, "Lại Quan Lâm rượu thật là khó uống."

Khương Daniel phản ứng một hồi lâu, mới nghe rõ hắn câu nói này, trong phòng không có bật đèn, hắn thấp giọng cười, sau đó đưa tay đi sờ Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, động tác rất nhẹ, nói lại ngủ một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, nhắm mắt lại an tĩnh đợi trong chốc lát, lại mở mắt ra. Hắn ngủ không được, đối đầu Khương Daniel mặt đối mặt cũng mở ra con mắt, ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi giường sao, Khương Daniel lắc đầu.

Sau một tiếng muốn xuất phát, không ai quên chuyện này.

Nhưng nhìn một chút liền hôn đến cùng một chỗ.

Cũng không biết là ai bắt đầu trước, tại cái này không tỉnh táo lắm sáng sớm, giống như bọn hắn nên hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel trên thân, há mồm thở dốc, Khương Daniel cũng không nói chuyện, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên đụng lên đi hôn hắn, từ bờ môi đến ngực, trên bờ vai lưu lại thật sâu nhàn nhạt dấu vết.

Bọn hắn rất ít tại tỉnh rượu về sau lập tức liền làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel giống là muốn hướng trên người đối phương tác thủ cùng cảm thụ thứ gì, cởi ra nó thân phận của hắn, bọn hắn chính là chính bọn hắn, tại kia này thân thể bên trong khi đó khắc.

Làm xong Khương Daniel thúc Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh đi tắm rửa, thời gian sắp không còn kịp rồi.

Hắn không cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, toilet cùng gian phòng đồng dạng hẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ phải không cần chen, hắn thấy cùng nhau tắm rửa giống như là luyến người mới sẽ làm sự tình. Bọn hắn từ trước đến nay không có loại này nhàn hạ thoải mái.

Trước khi ra cửa Khương Daniel tại cửa ra vào đi giày, lơ đãng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào, Lại Quan Lâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao, về hỏi, Quan Lâm? Làm sao.

Khương Daniel đem giày mặc, trầm mặc mấy giây, nói không có gì, tùy tiện hỏi một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn, cũng đem dây giày buộc lại, đi theo ra cửa, không có lại truy vấn.

Hôm nay hành trình là hai người hành trình, liền hai người bọn họ.

Khương Daniel tối hôm qua không uống rượu, mặc dù chỉ ngủ thời gian rất ngắn nhưng cũng không có nhiều bối rối, ngồi ở trong xe đọc manga, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối ở trên đùi hắn, tiếp tục ngủ bù. Từ mỹ dung thất đến đài truyền hình cổng, một mực là trạng thái hôn mê. Cuối cùng nên xuống xe, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu lay tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu vò nửa ngày huyệt Thái Dương, mới phát giác được trở lại thế giới hiện thực bên trong tới.

Nhưng rất kỳ quái, tại xóc nảy lắc lư bên trong, hắn ngủ rất tốt rất nặng một giấc.

Tiết mục ghi chép rất chậm chạp, từ ban ngày mãi cho đến vào đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu một người về trước, Khương Daniel còn có an bài khác muốn chạy. Con đường về bên trên về sau rút lui cảnh đường phố tại trong cửa sổ chợt lóe lên, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp mấy bức ảnh chụp, cảm thấy Seoul cũng rất lớn.

Về ký túc xá phát hiện trong phòng khách đã không ai, Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác bật đèn, sờ soạng hướng gian phòng đi, mở cửa mới nhìn đến bên trong là sáng, bên trong có người.

Quay đầu, phát hiện là mặc đồ ngủ Phác Chí Huân.

"Ngươi trở về."

Phác Chí Huân ngồi trước máy vi tính, bình thản cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng chào, phảng phất mình nguyên vốn cũng là căn phòng này một viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel bên giường, đem đồ vật buông xuống, muốn nghỉ ngơi một lát lại đi rửa mặt.

Dư quang bên trong thoáng nhìn trên màn ảnh máy vi tính là Phác Chí Huân cùng Khương Daniel ngày thường thích chơi cái kia trò chơi, nhìn kỹ một chút, bên trên hay là Khương Daniel tài khoản. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này cũng có chút màu đen hài hước, hắn ngay cả Khương Daniel máy tính mật mã cũng không biết.

Thân sơ nếu như muốn lấy cùng hưởng trình độ xác định, Phác Chí Huân cùng Khương Daniel cùng hưởng sinh hoạt, mà hắn cùng Khương Daniel chỉ bất quá cùng hưởng lấy lẫn nhau thân thể.

Vừa đưa di động lấy ra, Phác Chí Huân lại đột nhiên không chơi, đem ghế quay tới mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu vừa vặn đối đầu một trương nghiêm túc mặt.

Phác Chí Huân nói thẳng hỏi hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca, có ý nghĩ gì à."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị cái này không đầu không đuôi một câu làm mộng, hắn dùng ánh mắt biểu thị nghi hoặc, đem nâng tay lên cùng điện thoại chậm rãi thả lại chân bên cạnh.

Phác Chí Huân hỏi tiếp: "Tối hôm qua Quan Lâm nói lời, ca không nhớ rõ rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, là trả lời không được.

Hắn cố gắng tại trong đầu đem tối hôm qua sau cùng tràng cảnh qua một lần, cũng chỉ là nhớ tới một nửa, cái gì ba câu nói bên trong có một câu là thật.

Nhưng cái này có trọng yếu không.

"Quan Lâm hắn..."

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp nói tiếp, đánh gãy Phác Chí Huân.

Bỗng nhiên trong chốc lát mới nói, "Ta tốt như nhớ tới đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới buổi sáng hôm nay Khương Daniel cũng nhắc qua Lại Quan Lâm.

Sau đó thì sao?

Phác Chí Huân rời khỏi trò chơi, đem máy tính quan, tiện thể mở một bao Khương Daniel kẹo mềm, bỏ vào trong miệng. Không phải rất ngọt, nhưng hắn hay là ăn viên thứ hai. Phác Chí Huân nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vô thanh vô tức nửa ngày, mất đi tiếp tục nói tiếp hào hứng.

"Ngươi từ từ suy nghĩ, ta về đi ngủ."

Hắn chỉ là đến hỏi một đáp án. Hắn đã có đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định lấy trước đồ vật ra ngoài rửa mặt.

Thẳng đến chuẩn bị cho tốt trở về, nằm tại mình giường trên bên trên đợi một hồi lâu, mới nhớ tới Lại Quan Lâm kia đoạn lời nói một nửa khác. Nhưng vẫn chưa hiểu, vì cái gì Khương Daniel cùng Phác Chí Huân đều muốn đến hỏi hắn, hai người bọn họ ở giữa sự tình, cùng hắn có quan hệ gì.

Vẫn là bọn hắn cho rằng bọn họ sự tình cùng hắn có quan hệ.

Đang nghĩ ngợi, có người cho hắn phát kkt, leng keng thanh âm nhắc nhở, mở ra là Lại Quan Lâm, hỏi hắn muốn hay không cùng một chỗ xem phim.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối xem phim hứng thú không lớn, bất quá vừa vặn khát nước, liền lại xuống tới đi giày, chuẩn bị uống miếng nước lại nói.

Hắn cầm lấy trên bàn chén nước, một cái tay run, thanh thúy tiếng vang rơi xuống đất, dùng gần một năm cái chén bị đánh nát.

Hắn tại trong túc xá duy nhất một con, pha lê chế phẩm. Đi nhặt thời điểm, trên ngón tay vạch ra một đạo lỗ hổng nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem cắm vào trong ngón tay đầu mảnh mảnh thủy tinh rút ra, máu chảy phải tinh tế dày đặc, vốn định thiếp cái miệng vết thương thiếp, tại trong ngăn kéo tìm nửa ngày đều không có tìm, liền cũng được rồi.

Kia là chỉ dùng đến uống cà phê cái chén, không phải cái gì quý giá nhãn hiệu, năm ngoái tranh tài lúc mùa hè đi ngang qua bên đường tiểu gia cư cửa hàng, cầm lên nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó đạt được lễ vật.

Tặng quà người cũng là tiện tay. Hắn không phải rất yêu uống cà phê, chỉ bất quá tặng người cho là hắn thích uống, khi đó bọn hắn còn duy trì trình độ nào đó khoảng cách, không biết chừng nào thì bắt đầu, hắn dùng cái chén này nhiều, cũng dưỡng thành uống cà phê thói quen.

Mảnh kiếng bể cuối cùng đều bị quét vào trong thùng rác.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống lầu tìm Lại Quan Lâm, Lại Quan Lâm liếc mắt liền thấy trên ngón tay của hắn vết thương, vội vàng tìm trương băng dán cá nhân ra, giúp hắn dán lên. Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích hạ là cái chén bị không cẩn thận đánh nát, không nhiều lắm sự tình.

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu, nói ca ta cái này có một cái mới ngươi cầm đi dùng.

Mới tráng men chén nhét vào trong tay hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có từ chối, ngồi xuống hỏi nhìn cái gì phim, hắn đề nghị đi lầu hai phòng khách nhìn, bên kia có hình chiếu.

Lại Quan Lâm tuyển bộ nước Anh lão phiến, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút cũng không có nhìn thấy.

Phim nhựa phát ra hơn phân nửa, đột nhiên có người gõ cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận nghe vài giây đồng hồ, mới xác định là tại gõ nhà bọn hắn cửa.

Đã 0 điểm qua, cũng không có ai sớm gửi tin tức cáo tri muốn tới.

Hắn chạy tới nhìn có phải là đưa sai giao hàng, mở cửa lại phát hiện thế mà là đứng tại cửa ra vào hừ ca Khương Daniel. Hừ chính là hắn gần nhất thích kia thủ, nằm cùng một chỗ thời điểm lưu nửa bên tai nghe cho Khương Daniel nghe qua.

"Ngươi không mang chìa khoá?"

Hắn hai cao không sai biệt cho lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đi sờ một cái Khương Daniel đầu, sờ đến hắn nhu thuận tóc đen nửa ướt, đuôi tóc còn tại hướng trên mặt đất tích thủy, "Bên ngoài trời mưa rồi?"

"Một cơn mưa nhỏ."

Khương Daniel bên cạnh trả lời bên cạnh đi đến đầu đi, cầm gian phòng bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu khăn mặt xát tóc, thuận tiện đem bên ngoài bao thoát, nhét vào giá áo phía dưới, lại đổi đầu quần ngủ, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo treo ở trên eo, sau đó một thân khô mát ra, ngồi tại hắn cùng Lại Quan Lâm bên cạnh, ngồi trong chốc lát khốn đến mí mắt đánh nhau, trở về phòng ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực bồi Lại Quan Lâm nhìn thấy cuối cùng diễn viên chức biểu đánh ra đến, mới nói mình cũng buồn ngủ.

Đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy, Lại Quan Lâm đưa tay giữ chặt hắn, hỏi ca đêm nay có thể hay không đi ta nơi đó ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cũng không có hỏi vì cái gì, nói ta trở về phòng cầm sạc pin, ngươi đi trước rửa mặt một chút.

Hắn trở về phòng thả cái chén, trên bàn mới cái chén, thay thế đi con kia bể nát cái chén.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy gần nhất là thật có chút tà dị, hôm nay cân nhắc một ngày nhàm chán sự tình.

Hiện đang hồi tưởng năm ngoái mua cái ly kia lúc phụ cận thời gian, phần lớn là vui vẻ, thống khổ bộ phận bị hồi ức pha loãng rơi, không có lưu lại cái gì phân lượng. Duy nhất có một cái nếu như, nếu như hắn không có làm như vậy, nếu như nửa năm trước Khương Daniel sinh nhật, hắn không phải thật sự thực tiễn một câu nói đùa, lấy lễ vật đổi lễ vật, đem mình đưa đến Khương Daniel trên giường.

Thế nhưng không có loại này nếu như.

Nhìn xem lâm vào ngủ say Khương Daniel, hắn nghĩ tóm lại bọn hắn đều không có đưa cho lẫn nhau một kiện hảo lễ vật.

Bốn,

Lại Quan Lâm là trong đội duy nhất có đơn độc phòng may mắn, nhưng hiếm có người bước vào qua mảnh này lãnh địa. Mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên đối chứng nhận thứ thuộc về chính mình, có cực lớn tư nhân hóa nhu cầu, gian phòng chỉ là trong đó ⼀ khối nhỏ.

Nhưng hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói Phác Chí Huân thường xuyên đến. Lúc nói mảnh quan sát kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu thần thái, không nhìn ra cái như thế về sau. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là gật gật đầu, biểu thị hắn biết.

Có đôi khi Lại Quan Lâm cảm giác đến tựa như bị cầm tù tại ⾃ mình lập huyễn tượng bên trong, sóng điện ngăn chặn, chỉ có một mặt phát ra tiếng.

Có lẽ cái này có thể coi là người trưởng thành trong miệng thường nhấc lên, trưởng thành đại giới.

Nhưng đau từng cơn lúc nào có thể kết thúc, tàn nhẫn không phải sao.

Hắn nghĩ cái này không công bằng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống thời điểm Lại Quan Lâm đã rửa mặt hoàn tất, mở ra âm hưởng, đặt vào thư giãn trước khi ngủ âm nhạc. Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, hết thảy đều rất lạ lẫm, lại có chút mới mẻ, quanh thân hoàn cảnh là, ca cũng thế, chỉ có thể lờ mờ nhận ra đến kia là đang hát tiếng Trung.

Hắn trực tiếp đi qua ngồi ở mép giường, hỏi Lại Quan Lâm, ngủ bên trong hay là bên ngoài, Lại Quan Lâm buông tay nói tùy tiện. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút, nói để tránh bị ngươi dồn xuống giường, ta bảo hiểm một điểm. Nói xong cũng đi đến đầu chăn mền chui vào.

Lại Quan Lâm chờ Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ ngon về sau mới nằm tới, mãi cho đến bài hát kia gieo xong mới tắt đèn.

Giường của hắn so trước đó trong túc xá đầu hơi có thăng cấp, nhưng cũng chỉ là so với bình thường cái giường đơn lớn chút. Hai người nằm ngang có thể sát bên cánh tay làn da, chăn mền ngồi chỗ cuối dựng lấy đóng, còn có một số có dư.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô niệm vô tưởng, nhắm mắt lại, ý đồ tiến vào giấc ngủ.

Lại Quan Lâm đổi thành bên cạnh ngủ tư thế, đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu bên này. Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức cũng đi theo hắn xoay người. Ở giữa cách xuất một điểm khe hở, máy điều hòa không khí gió hướng bên này thổi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lắc một cái, lật qua lật lại nửa ngày, không tìm được cái thoải mái vị trí. Hắn gần nhất có chút thần kinh suy nhược, chìm vào giấc ngủ khó khăn, cũng dễ dàng tỉnh. "Ca không ngủ sao." Lại Quan Lâm đột nhiên mở miệng nói chuyện, thanh âm ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai truyền đến.

"Không có."

"Ngủ không được?"

"Ừm..." Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ⽼ thực trả lời, "Gần nhất là như thế này."

"Đang suy nghĩ gì." Nói chuyện, Lại Quan Lâm lại đi đến đầu tới gần một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được hô hấp của hắn ngay tại ⾃ mình trước mặt, nhẹ nhàng thoải mái, mang theo người thiếu niên đặc hữu khí tức.

"Ta nói cái gì đều không nghĩ, ngươi tin không?" Hắn nói.

Lại Quan Lâm không nói tin, cũng không nói không tin, chỉ là hỏi tiếp: "Là đang nghĩ thích người sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, muốn nói đây là cái gì hoang đường triển khai, liền xem như đêm khuya bát quái, đối tượng cũng không nên là ⾃ mình. Nhưng lời đến khóe miệng lại thu hồi lại, hắn nhớ tới Lại Quan Lâm tại gần nhất nói thật nhiều lần thích cái từ này. Không ngừng có người nhấc lên kia ba câu nói. Là hắn chán ghét văn tự trò chơi.

"Ta không có có người thích, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Ngẫm lại lại bồi thêm một câu, "Ta nào có người rất là ưa thích."

Lời nói giảng được rất bình thản, tại Lại Quan Lâm nghe tới lại có càng nhiều ý vị. Cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ thập cái gì, nửa ngày không đối lời nói. Lâu đến Ung Thánh Hựu coi là Lại Quan Lâm đã ngủ.

Bọn hắn ít có cho tới những chuyện này thời điểm, nhưng bắt đầu cùng kết thúc cũng đều tự nhiên. Tại trong phòng này, không có kín không kẽ hở đậm đặc không ⽓, chỉ có điều hòa làm lạnh tiếng vang.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục buồn ngủ, tại ⿊ tối ⾥ bên trong đợi trong chốc lát, sau đó lật người đi đối mặt vách tường, đi đến đầu rụt rụt.

Hắn bắt đầu làm loại kia không có nội dung mộng. Cái trán phát mồ hôi, cảm giác ý thức từ đầu đến cuối tỉnh dậy, thân thể lại trong mộng.

Hỗn độn ở giữa, đột nhiên có nguồn nhiệt thiếp tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoảng hốt, trong đầu không có cỗ tượng hình tượng.

Hắn cảm giác được có ⼀ chỉ ⼿ vờn quanh qua bên người của hắn, nhiệt độ từ sau cõng kéo dài tới đi, lực đạo rất nhẹ, cùng nó nói là ôm, càng giống là nhu hòa đụng vào, nhìn hắn không có kháng cự ý tứ, liền đụng lên đi hôn một cái đỉnh đầu phát xoáy.

Quan Lâm. Ung Thánh Hựu thử gọi một tiếng.

Lại Quan Lâm cọ xát đỉnh đầu của hắn, nói: Là ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ một hồi tìm từ, bắt không được đầu mối, cuối cùng quyết định từ bỏ, nói, được rồi, ngủ đi.

Lại Quan Lâm ôm ⾃ mình cánh tay lại nắm chặt một điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết hắn đến cùng là đang nằm mơ, hay là tỉnh, vô ý thức lại đến càng sâu trong mộng đi.

Thậm chí tỉnh lại thời điểm bọn hắn còn duy trì lấy cái tư thế này.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái, nhíu nhíu mày, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất tại một cái trong lồng ngực đầu tỉnh lại, lại không như trong tưởng tượng vốn có vui sướng thể nghiệm, chỉ cảm thấy vai cái cổ đau buốt nhức. Ngay cả cái này sáng sớm đều khiến người ta cảm thấy lạ lẫm.

Hắn nhớ tới Khương Daniel.

Không có có cái gì đặc biệt nguyên nhân, chính là đột nhiên nhớ tới người này. Ngủ một giấc đến giữa trưa, nghĩ đến người kia đại khái hẳn là đi ra ngoài chạy thông cáo, nghĩ đến bọn hắn sinh hoạt, luôn luôn không quan hệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Lại Quan Lâm làm thành vòng tròn bên trong thoát thân.

Tiểu hài nhi tại hắn có động tĩnh bắt đầu liền đã tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu biết, nhưng vẫn là hướng cạnh cửa đi, trước khi đi Lại Quan Lâm đối bóng lưng của hắn bình tĩnh nói, cho ta một cơ hội được không, ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay dừng một chút, nói ân, ta ngẫm lại.

Hắn cho cửa hảo hảo mang lên, sau đó liền lên lầu.

Giờ mới hiểu được Lại Quan Lâm ý tứ. Nhưng cái này thật sự là kỳ quái một ngày. Quá kỳ quái.

Giống như tất cả mọi người tại hướng hắn đặt câu hỏi, mà hắn lại không làm rõ ràng đề làm là cái gì. Hắn còn có rất nhiều không rõ sự tình. Nhưng nói muốn nghĩ không là lừa gạt, đúng là nghĩ.

Suy nghĩ lung tung nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu mang dép lên trên lầu phát hiện quên mang chìa khoá.

Người nói cùng một chỗ đợi đến lâu liền sẽ càng lúc càng giống, hắn bắt đầu phạm Khương Daniel đồng dạng sai lầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trước cửa một trận đập loạn, không có bất kỳ cái gì phản ứng. Hắn từ trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho danh bạ bên trong người gọi điện thoại, thói quen đánh trước cho Khương Daniel, kết nối về sau mới nhớ tới người này đại khái suất không ở nhà. Vừa mới chuẩn bị nhấn tắt, bên kia lại rất nhanh kết nối.

"... Làm gì?" Dính sền sệt âm thanh ⾳ âm, giống như là còn chưa tỉnh ngủ.

"Ta quên mang chìa khoá, ngươi ở nhà?"

Bên kia giống như là phản ứng một chút hắn, yên tĩnh vài giây đồng hồ, sau đó nói, "Chờ lấy."

Liền đem điện thoại cúp máy.

Khương Daniel cũng một bộ chưa tỉnh ngủ dáng vẻ, mở cửa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mới thanh minh một điểm. Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói thêm cái gì, trực tiếp tiến toilet rửa mặt, tiện thể tắm rửa một cái, nửa giờ, mới lau tóc ra. Còn không có đến giữa ⻔ miệng, bị Khương Daniel chắn ở nửa đường.

"Ngươi vì cái gì tắm rửa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu thấu, hỏi ngược lại: "Ta vì cái gì không thể tắm rửa?"

Không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, liền bị Khương Daniel bắt cổ tay lại đi toilet ⾥ băng cột đầu. Hắn dùng khí lực rất lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn đều bị bóp đỏ.

Khương Daniel thoạt nhìn là hoàn toàn tỉnh.

Khóa cửa, hung tợn đem Ung Thánh Hựu phong tỏa tại bồn tắm bên tường, "Ngươi tối hôm qua đi chỗ nào rồi?"

"Quan Lâm kia ngủ một đêm, " Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quá kiên nhẫn, đẩy hắn một thanh, "Chuyện không liên quan ngươi."

Câu nói này lại biến thành đem Khương Daniel điểm hoả tinh. Hắn đột nhiên lớn ⼒ giật ra Ung Thánh Hựu áo ngủ, hai mắt đỏ lên, cổ áo bị kéo tới nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm, trên đỉnh nút thắt đều bị hắn kéo một viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy cùng hắn giằng co.

"Ngươi là phát tình hay là lên cơn."

Khương Daniel lại không để ý tới, đem hắn trước ngực phía sau lưng trước trước sau sau cẩn thận kiểm tra một lần, mới thoáng hòa hoãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn phát tác xong, dự định ra ngoài, còn chưa kịp bước ra một bước, phô thiên cái địa hôn đột nhiên rơi xuống.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu không có chương pháp hôn hắn, cùng nó nói là hôn, không bằng nói là tại gặm nuốt, như cái khát máu động vật, từ môi của hắn, đến thân thể, lưu lại ⼀ điểm ⼀ điểm màu đỏ sậm ấn ký, sau đó trải rộng quanh thân, càng ngày càng nhiều.

Hắn án lấy hắn trong bồn tắm làm, lấy xấu hổ nhất tư thế, trình độ lớn nhất ép mở chân, bên đùi làn da bị mài đến đỏ lên. Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến không được, liền liều mạng cắn Khương Daniel cổ, cắn đến chảy ra ⾎ dấu vết.

Kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel đợi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân trầm mặc một hồi lâu, sau đó đem vòi bông sen mở ra cọ rửa trên thân thể mồ hôi cùng dịch nhờn. Cho ⾃ mình xông tốt sau ngồi xổm người xuống đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu tẩy, đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm những thứ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có phản ứng gì, giống khối đầu gỗ đồng dạng ngồi ở kia ⾥, thẳng đến Khương Daniel ⽤⽑ khăn giúp hắn đem trên thân lau khô, hắn mới lộ ra ⼀ cái nụ cười giễu cợt, "Nguyên lai ngươi thích loại này."

Khương Daniel đem máy sấy kéo qua, cho hắn thổi tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu né tránh, ⾛ đến tẩy ⼿ đài ống kính phía trước, từ thượng tầng trong ngăn tủ rút ra dự bị khăn tắm đem thân thể vây chặt chẽ, nhặt lên đã ướt đẫm áo ngủ ném vào bên cạnh thùng rác, "Liền lần này, ta không thích."

Khương Daniel theo tới, đối trong gương đầu hắn hai nhìn, tìm tới miệng vết thương thiếp, dán lên trên cổ một vòng dấu răng địa phương, lúc này mới cảm giác truyền đến giống con kiến bò qua, tinh tế dày đặc đâm nhói.

"Là ngươi trước hết để cho người đụng ta đồ vật." Hắn nói.

Năm,

Miệng vết thương rất nhanh mọc tốt, vết tích trở nên rất nhạt, chỉ còn một điểm nhan sắc, nhìn không ra dấu răng ngấn. Chụp tạp chí thời điểm đi lên trên đầu một chút phấn lót che đậy, Phác Chí Huân đuổi tại hoàn toàn tiêu tán trước phát hiện chuyện này, hỏi Khương Daniel có phải là bị côn trùng cắn, Khương Daniel thờ ơ khoát khoát tay, nói khả năng đi, ai biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng tâm tình không tốt.

Mấy lần tại ký túc xá đụng phải, đều làm bộ người trong suốt. Không phải đem Khương Daniel khi trong suốt, chính là đem mình làm trong suốt. Mỗi lần Khương Daniel chuẩn bị mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu đều trực tiếp hướng bên giường thang lầu đi, bò lên giường mang theo tai nghe, dùng hành động cự tuyệt đối thoại.

Ngẫu nhiên chạy sắp xếp hành trình đến sát vách tòa, hắn liền nhìn ngoài cửa sổ không nói lời nào. Khương Daniel tự giác không có tí sức lực nào, về sau cũng trực tiếp hướng một mình chỗ ngồi đi, nhìn thấy hàng trước Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm đầu dựa vào đầu một bức ấm áp hình tượng, đeo cái che mắt mắt không thấy tâm không phiền.

Là bực bội. Nhưng không biết bực bội nguồn gốc từ chỗ nào. Cũng không chỉ tại Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính mình vật sở hữu loại này nhận biết, những khả năng khác nguyên do, nhớ tới cũng không xác thực cắt, tựa như mơ mơ hồ hồ có chút hình dáng, lại còn không có thấy rất rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel gần nhất trò chơi đánh cho rất kém cỏi, ép súng mười lần có chín lần sai lầm.

Phác Chí Huân tại sát vách phòng dùng từ âm mắng hắn, nói ngươi không muốn cùng ta chơi cứ việc nói thẳng tốt, ta không cần không yên lòng đồng đội. Hắn xoa xoa con mắt, trấn an tính chất mà thấp giọng hô hạ Phác Chí Huân danh tự, hạ câu nhưng lại gọi là người ngậm miệng, cân nhắc mấy giây, sau đó giảng ta mang máy tính tới phòng ngươi đánh.

Người này nói chuyện tổng dạng này, không dễ nghe, còn dữ dằn.

Phác Chí Huân lại phảng phất rất ăn cái này bao, sau khi nghe xong cười hì hì bắt đầu hướng Khương Daniel nũng nịu khoe mẽ, hắn luôn luôn là hiểu được hợp ý người, Khương Daniel ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng là ăn mềm không ăn cứng, đúng bệnh hốt thuốc, Phác Chí Huân đã biết từ lâu.

Ngay từ đầu là chơi game, đánh mệt mỏi bắt đầu xem phim, lại về sau một đợi chính là mấy cái suốt đêm.

Khương Daniel không phải rất muốn gặp đến Ung Thánh Hựu, nhắm mắt lại trong đầu chính là một trương cũng không muốn nhìn thấy mặt mình, hai người gian phòng giống ngày nắng to rơi vào hầm băng. Thế là hạ hành trình liền đến cùng Phác Chí Huân chơi game đánh tới hừng đông, thẳng đến cuối cùng rốt cục choáng đầu hoa mắt, Phác Chí Huân giường cũng nhỏ, Khương Daniel nhịn không được muốn về phòng đi ngủ, trước khi đi để Phác Chí Huân cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút, còn tiện thể lải nhải hai câu vị thành niên còn lớn thân thể đừng chơi đùa không muốn sống.

Phác Chí Huân lại trầm mặc mấy giây, sau đó quay đầu vẻ mặt thành thật nhìn xem hắn nói: Ngươi hiểu lầm Niel ca, không phải tất cả vị thành niên đều thích chơi game. Huống chi, ta đã trưởng thành.

Khương Daniel cũng sững sờ, thu máy vi tính tay dừng một chút, trước khi đi sờ sờ Phác Chí Huân đầu, Phác Chí Huân hướng hắn thiên chân vô tà cười. Khương Daniel mở cửa trở về phòng ngã xuống giường, tắt đèn cũng không biết là ngủ hay là không ngủ.

Dù sao là làm mộng.

Trong mộng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn hòa hảo, tại dưới người hắn khúc lấy thân thể run rẩy, thay đổi mấy cái động tác, đều là không thường dùng cái chủng loại kia, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi, không chịu mở mắt ra nhìn hắn. Tiếp lấy đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, nhìn một chút trên điện thoại di động đồng hồ, tám giờ sáng, mặc quần áo lúc thói quen đi lên trải nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua không có về phòng ngủ.

Khương Daniel một bên ngậm phòng rửa mặt bàn chải đánh răng, một bên lốp bốp cho Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tin tức, không nghĩ tới bên kia hồi phục tới rất nhanh, so trong dự liệu còn nhanh chút.

"Đi lên ăn điểm tâm", Ung Thánh Hựu phát.

Tối nay muốn đi ghi âm, vốn muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, một đoàn vô danh lửa gấp đón đỡ tụ tập, lại về cái "Tốt" chữ.

Lên trên lầu thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã bên trên bàn, điểm tâm không tính phong phú, nhưng nhìn ra được chủng loại đa dạng, là dụng tâm.

Lại Quan Lâm từ phòng bếp ra nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, hỏi Khương Daniel muốn sữa bò hay là cà phê, Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn trong điện thoại di động sáng sớm tin tức, không để ý tới hắn, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu hướng Lại Quan Lâm lắc đầu, nói ta uống nước sôi liền tốt, đi theo lại giảng câu: Ta lần thứ nhất nhìn ngươi nấu cơm.

"Không tính là đi, tùy tiện làm một chút, khó được các ca ca đều tại." Lại Quan Lâm bưng tới một bàn tươi cắt gọn Hoàng đào, đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xiên một khối, bỏ vào trong miệng, lại xiên một khối đưa cho Lại Quan Lâm, Lại Quan Lâm thuận tay tiếp nhận, nói trước cho khách nhân, đưa đến Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Khương Daniel giống như cười mà không phải cười, cúi đầu cắn xuống, sau đó nghiêm túc ăn cơm, nghe Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm.

Trở về phòng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đi ở phía trước, Khương Daniel vào cửa liền đem trên cửa khóa, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đem áo ngủ thay đổi, liền góp qua thân đi hôn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng bên cạnh vượt qua một bước, tránh thoát lần này tập kích thân mật, Khương Daniel treo giữa không trung cũng là khẽ giật mình, đứng thẳng người, hai tay cắm trong túi dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi cự tuyệt ta?" Đến cùng là lần đầu tiên, Khương Daniel còn có chút không quen.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại có vẻ rất bình tĩnh, gật gật đầu, nói: "Ừm."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình không có nghe quá minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ, truy vấn: "Vì cái gì?"

"Không có khả năng cả một đời dạng này." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là đáp.

"Ta muốn thử xem."

Khương Daniel đem mấy chữ này mở ra gây dựng lại nhiều lần, vài ngày không gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện ngữ khí vừa xa lạ một điểm, nói cũng không hiểu thấu.

Đang định mở miệng giảng chút gì, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phảng phất cảm thấy được như vậy, đoạt tại trước mặt hắn bồi thêm một câu, là phía trước câu kia chú giải.

Giảng được càng hiểu, cũng càng xác thực.

"Ta dự định yêu đương."

Còn nói: "Ta nói là, chúng ta cùng một chỗ."

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nói ra "Cùng một chỗ", so với yêu đương hai chữ này, xem ra càng có sinh hoạt hóa liên quan hình tượng. Không có khả năng dạng này, cho nên như thế. Cùng một người thành lập liên hệ, cùng một người khác chặt đứt liên hệ. Tựa như từ cái này một giây đồng hồ bắt đầu, tuyên bố cùng quá khứ tương quan hết thảy thoát ly. Thoát ly từng phát sinh qua cảm thụ qua, thoát ly Khương Daniel.

Sau đó nghênh đón giữa bọn hắn thứ mấy trăm vạn lần trầm mặc.

Cùng kinh ngạc so sánh, tại Khương Daniel mà nói, càng nhiều hơn chính là hoang mang, "Ngươi hòa..."

"Đúng, cùng Quan Lâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là đáp phải lưu loát sảng khoái.

Chữ trên mặt ý tứ.

Khương Daniel liền rốt cục hiểu.

Muốn nói cũng không phải không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm.

Hắn đã sớm biết Lại Quan Lâm tâm tư. Người thiếu niên không có che giấu ý tứ, thậm chí hi vọng càng nhiều người biết, tuyên cáo chủ quyền. Lần kia quanh co lòng vòng tỏ tình, ở đây người chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cái này qua loa quỷ say quá liền quên.

Cùng trên đời tất cả tình lữ đồng dạng, dung tục quan hệ yêu đương, lấy tên Nghĩa tiêu ký đối phương sở thuộc, khao khát người khác chứng nhận cùng chúc phúc, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu có nghĩ phải tiếp nhận những này một ngày.

Cái gì nha, vậy liền coi là là kết thúc rồi à. Chừng nào thì bắt đầu, kết thúc chính là cái gì.

Khương Daniel nghĩ chất vấn chút gì, há to miệng lại không phát ra âm thanh.

Tóc mái đâm vào trong mắt, bực bội chuyển thành nhói nhói. Hắn muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên, vui không, bởi vì làm quyết định này, rửa đi cùng chính mình quan hệ, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt nhìn, không nhìn ra cái như thế về sau. Hắn, bọn hắn đâu, một suy nghĩ, kết quả thì là hắn quan hệ với hắn có lẽ còn chưa đủ lấy đàm luận hiện trong tương lai.

Thời khắc đó, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy, người với người muốn sinh ra thứ gì liên quan là rất khó.

Giống như hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, tại tham gia trận đấu trước, trằn trọc qua khác biệt công ty, đi qua thật nhiều đường quanh co, mới đến tiết mục bên trong. Cái kia bọn hắn đều không phải quá muốn trở về giai đoạn, cố gắng đi vào đẳng cấp cao nhất ban, đối mắt, bị chọn được cùng một cái tổ, lại chập trùng lên xuống, giết tới một vòng cuối cùng, lấy tiến đoàn đại kết cục xuất đạo, mới có lúc sau phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, mặc dù bọn hắn chưa hề thảo luận về sau trải qua đúng sai.

Thời gian lâu như vậy bên trong, dựng lệch ra bất luận cái gì một bước, đều không có hiện tại tương hỗ là nhân quả.

Mà thay đổi lại dễ dàng, chỉ cần một cái ý niệm trong đầu là được rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cho Khương Daniel quá nhiều suy nghĩ thời gian.

Lại Quan Lâm hẹn hắn buổi chiều đi ra ngoài, hắn sớm trên lầu rửa mặt xong, đổi quần áo liền có thể ra đường. Hắn chỉ là hướng đặc biệt người cáo tri công kỳ, thuận tiện ở trong lòng âm thầm cùng mình xác nhận một lần.

Đóng cửa trước, thoáng nhìn Khương Daniel trên cổ kia vòng dấu răng vết máu đã hoàn toàn biến mất không gặp.

Chính là tại lần kia, hắn dự cảm đến mất khống chế, không chỉ có là Khương Daniel, còn có chính hắn. Trong thân thể kêu gào, va chạm. Nhưng kỳ thật không chỉ là lần kia nguyên nhân. Là từng chút từng chút tích cát thành tháp, công lược thành trì.

Bị như thế đối đãi, nhưng vẫn là bản năng nghĩ tiếp cận.

Có người đưa nhánh, cung cấp lựa chọn một loại khác lựa chọn khả năng. Có cái gì tương lai là không thể thay đổi không thể lựa chọn đâu, xu lợi tránh hại là cao cấp động vật thiên tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ để cho mình trầm mê tại mất khống chế bên trong.

Sáu,

Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đè thấp mũ ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng, lẳng lặng chờ rạp chiếu phim bên trong người tán đi.

Đem vệ mũ áo tử đều đeo lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt che đại bộ phận ánh sáng, hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhớ tới tranh tài lúc bọn hắn có có dư thời gian cũng sẽ đến xem phim, có đôi khi ngồi cùng một chỗ, có đôi khi tách ra ngồi. Cãi nhau, rất nhiều người.

Hắn ngược lại là ưa thích thời khắc thế này.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải không phải tới này loại đại chúng ảnh sảnh. Trước khi ra cửa Lại Quan Lâm đề nghị đi mới mở tư gia rạp chiếu phim, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mua trước nơi này phiếu. Rất kỳ quái, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có giống như vậy một chút không quan hệ đau khổ kiên trì.

Về sau nghĩ, đại khái là bởi vì, chỉ có trong đám người, hắn mới tương đối có thể cảm giác được chính mình.

Có loại cảm giác này mình cần. Cùng trên TV, thậm chí là trong túc xá cũng khác nhau chính mình.

Không giống đại đa số thời điểm, hắn càng giống là tại tạo nên một cái khác bản thân, một cái có thể cung cấp người khác thưởng thức hình tượng. Dễ dàng để người mê thất.

Mà bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân.

Cho nên thích những này chuyện tầm thường. Cởi ra bên ngoài bên trong, có thể đối hết thảy đều không phí sức khí.

"Người nói vạn sự đều có tới trước tới sau, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi cảm thấy lời nói này đối với sao?"

Phim đã truyền bá đến bắt đầu đánh ra diễn viên chức biểu, đáp lấy đèn còn không có sáng, Lại Quan Lâm xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, hỏi hắn một cái cùng phim hoàn toàn không liên quan vấn đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem lạnh rơi bắp rang nhét vào miệng bên trong, lắc đầu, nói: "Ai biết."

Lại Quan Lâm không đối đáp án này phát biểu ý kiến. Hướng phía trước dựa vào chút, lấy môi nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức tránh một chút, đầu lệch trôi qua về sau lại có chút sững sờ. Lại Quan Lâm ý thức được, nhưng xem ra cũng không có quá để ý, chỉ là tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu tay cầm thật chặt, cùng một chỗ bỏ vào trong túi tiền của mình.

Lại hỏi: "Vậy ta, là tới trước, hay là sau đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở Lại Quan Lâm trên vai, con mắt trợn lại bế, nghĩ nghĩ, đáp: "Khó mà nói."

"Ngươi không phải sớm xuất hiện." Hắn nói.

Tiếp lấy đèn liền sáng.

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu phát xoáy, nghĩ đây coi như là trả lời sao?

Giống như là đáp, lại giống không có đáp.

Đám người tan hết, Ung Thánh Hựu phản nắm chặt lại Lại Quan Lâm tay, ấm áp, sau đó đem tay rút ra, nói đi thôi.

Ra rạp chiếu phim, Lại Quan Lâm còn muốn lại dạo chơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động lấy ra nhìn thời gian, mười giờ rưỡi, lúng ta lúng túng thời đoạn. Thân thể của hắn hơi mệt chút, nhưng nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm mặt mũi tràn đầy chờ mong, cự tuyệt đến bên miệng lại chuyển trở về.

Màn hình điện thoại di động vẫn sáng, đoàn thể nói chuyện phiếm phòng đột nhiên bắt đầu không ngừng đạn tin tức.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem group chat bên trong tin tức ấn mở, đầu tiên vào mắt chính là một trương hình ảnh. Kia hình ảnh quá chướng mắt, dẫn đến hắn một đầu văn tự tin tức đều không có nhìn thấy.

Không tự giác trong lòng giật mình.

Quay người đối Lại Quan Lâm ngáp một cái, nói: "Hay là trở về đi, hôm nay nghĩ đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn ra được thất vọng, nhưng chuyển nửa ngày ngón tay, cũng chỉ là nói: "Ca gần nhất là hành trình nhiều lắm."

Sau đó bó lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, đem người kéo đến cách mình thêm gần chút, một vừa đưa tay đón xe.

Ở trong thang máy Lại Quan Lâm lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn xuống, biểu lộ trở nên phức tạp, nhưng cũng không có nói thẳng cái gì, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là trước muốn đi dưới lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn mỹ giải thích quá nhiều, liền nói muốn bắt đổi giặt quần áo.

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu, cho Ung Thánh Hựu theo tầng lầu.

Hắn không phải rất muốn phát tác.

Đến cửa túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu chìa khoá cắm nửa ngày, làm thế nào đều không chen vào lọt.

Có lẽ là huyên náo động tĩnh quá lớn, bên trong cửa trước mở.

Khương Daniel trên thân chỉ vây cái khăn tắm, tóc ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng hướng xuống rơi xuống nước.

Một tay còn bên cạnh quấn lấy băng gạc, một bên rủ xuống mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Còn thật sớm."

Không nhìn Khương Daniel trong giọng nói rõ ràng chế nhạo, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua hắn tay liền hỏi: "Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Bệnh cũ, " Khương Daniel quay người hướng trong phòng đi, trả lời rất lạnh nhạt, "Không cần đến khách bao."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo vào phòng, kiên trì trực tiếp kéo qua Khương Daniel băng gạc quấn một nửa ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng bóp qua khớp xương, Khương Daniel phát ra "Tê" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu cùng hắn đối mặt, trong mắt đều là mờ mịt.

"Những cái kia máu..."

"Không cẩn thận vạch đến miểng thủy tinh, " Khương Daniel nhíu mày, "Người một cái không may không có cách, lại gãy xương lại lấy máu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đem lòng bàn tay băng gạc lách qua, lộ ra thật dài một đường vết rách, "Vừa mới còn đụng nước đi."

"Không có việc gì, " Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt buồn thiu, cũng giảng không ra cứng hơn nữa lời nói, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng chút, "Thật không có việc gì, vết thương nhỏ mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn chậm rãi đem băng gạc lại quấn trở về, buộc lại kết, tự nhủ: "Ảnh chụp dọa ta một hồi."

Tóm lại.

Một cái tay tất cả đều là máu Khương Daniel rốt cuộc không muốn nhìn thấy.

Hắn tốt nhất đem mình cố vấn tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu kể xong liền đi trong tủ treo quần áo đầu thu thập quần áo, Khương Daniel tựa ở máy tính tọa tiền, không có muốn lên giường ngủ ý tứ. Đợi đến hắn dẹp xong, mới hỏi: "Hôm nay cũng không trở lại ngủ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nên được dứt khoát, trước khi đi quay đầu lại, giảng: "Hắn ở phía trên chờ ta."

Chờ người, cùng bị chờ người. Mình chỉ là cái người ngoài cuộc.

Có lẽ là câu nói này lực sát thương quá lớn, Khương Daniel một chút sững sờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi rất lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Trên tay lưu lại dư ôn để hắn lại đau.

Lại Quan Lâm đã chép hai trang tiếng Hàn từ đơn, nhìn thấy tắm rửa xong Ung Thánh Hựu tới liền phàn nàn hắn tới tốt lắm chậm, mình muốn khốn chết rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống dỗ tiểu hài đồng dạng đem hắn đẩy lên trên giường, tắt đèn, lại cho hắn đắp kín mền, sau đó chính mình mới trốn vào đi. Đầu mới vừa vặn đụng phải gối đầu, liền cảm giác trên môi ấm áp, là Lại Quan Lâm tại hôn hắn. Có chút cẩn thận, có chút gấp rút.

Chỉ là nhẹ nhàng đụng, không có vươn đầu lưỡi đi vào.

Sau đó liền đổi vị trí, từ cái cổ, đến bả vai, cuối cùng lại xoay quanh về tai hạ kia một khối mẫn cảm nhất làn da.

Cảm giác được xảy ra bất ngờ đâm nhói, Ung Thánh Hựu tính phản xạ đẩy hắn ra.

"Quan Lâm, " Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phò, ổn định lại hô hấp, nói: "Ngươi còn nhỏ."

Lại Quan Lâm trở lại mình gối đầu bên kia, lời nói ra lại rất trực tiếp, "Là ca còn không có quen thuộc, thử nghiệm thêm là được."

"Ta..."

"Ngươi bây giờ khẳng định đang nghĩ, ngươi lo lắng như vậy Niel ca, là vì cái gì, " Lại Quan Lâm đầu tới đây một chút, cách Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có mấy centimet, "Bởi vì ngươi hiểu lầm."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản bác, Lại Quan Lâm lại tiếp lấy hướng xuống giảng, đem hôm nay phát sinh cái này ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau sự tình bày lên mặt đài.

"Ngươi hiểu lầm, luôn cho là hắn không có ngươi không được, kỳ thật, Niel ca cũng không phải là chỉ có ngươi một người bạn."

"Huống chi hắn đối Chí Huân ca..." Lại Quan Lâm cười cười, nói: "Ngươi cũng biết."

"Mà ngươi có ta."

"Cho nên ca cuối cùng vẫn là đi lên, là bởi vì ngươi thích ta."

Thích người.

Thật sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức ở trong lòng hỏi mình một câu, lại không nói ra miệng. Lại Quan Lâm lớn đoạn lí do thoái thác còn đến không kịp tiêu hóa, nhưng xác thực tìm không thấy cái gì logic lỗ thủng. Hắn bỏ xuống thụ thương Khương Daniel đi lên là sự thật, cũng là tự nguyện lựa chọn Lại Quan Lâm thành vì chính mình người yêu, như vậy có lẽ, vô luận là có hay không thật là Lại Quan Lâm nói dạng này, đều hẳn là biến thành dạng này, không phải sao.

Hắn lại bắt đầu mất ngủ, mất ngủ đến mơ màng giao thế tỉnh lại ngủ.

Lại Quan Lâm hay là ngoan cố ôm hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không quá dễ chịu, nhưng cũng muốn nếm thử để cho mình quen thuộc.

Quen thuộc Lại Quan Lâm nói thích.

Cho nên buổi sáng hôm sau tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu xuống lầu gọi Khương Daniel ăn điểm tâm, lại bị Khương Daniel đè vào trên mặt bàn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự một cước liền đá đi, đem không sẵn sàng Khương Daniel đá phải dựa vào tủ quần áo bên chân.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm cổ của hắn, đã là tại có kết luận: "Ngươi cùng hắn ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới tối hôm qua nơi này một nhỏ phương cảm giác đau.

Đành phải tránh nặng tìm nhẹ về: "Chúng ta gần nhất Thiên Thiên tại cùng ngủ."

Khương Daniel dùng thụ thương cái tay kia vuốt vuốt bụng của mình, thân thể thần kinh có chút tiến vào chết lặng trạng thái.

"Ngươi thật hung ác."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay lưng đi, đối kính chạm đất xem xét trên cổ mình vết đỏ, nhìn xem sắc mặt trắng bệch Khương Daniel, tận lực tỉnh táo nói: "Là chính ngươi ép đến ta, ta mới đá ngươi."

Khương Daniel để ý lại không phải cái này.

"Quan Lâm so ngươi như cái đại nhân." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Câu này lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu lại không để Khương Daniel nổi giận, mà là nói chuyện ngữ khí triệt để nghe không ra cảm xúc.

Hắn hỏi: "Lại Quan Lâm còn nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu đối mặt Khương Daniel, nuốt mấy lần nước bọt, do dự một lát, mới nói: "Ta trước kia một mực rất hiếu kì, vì cái gì ngươi đến bây giờ cũng còn không cùng Phác Chí Huân ngả bài, Phác Chí Huân rõ ràng xem ra đối ngươi cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩa."

"Hôm qua Quan Lâm cùng ta giảng chuyện của các ngươi, ta mới rốt cục hiểu."

Giảng đến nơi đây, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn miệng môi dưới.

"Càng trân quý đồ vật, càng không thể đụng."

Cho nên không trách được người khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể trách mình, lúc trước tự tay lên như thế sai lầm mở đầu người là hắn.

Khương Daniel mồ hôi trên trán xuất hiện, trên mặt nhưng vẫn là bất động thanh sắc, gần như bắt đầu cười lạnh, "Cho nên ta chỉ cùng ngươi lên giường."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chỗ khác, nghe được từ trong miệng hắn nói ra lời này, không che giấu được nhắm lại mắt, "Ta nhận. Nhưng cầu về cầu, đường đường về."

Dù sao vạn vật đều có thưởng vị kỳ hạn.

Mà thời gian của bọn hắn chỉ còn chưa tới nửa năm mà thôi.

"Chớ cùng ta hao tổn."

Bảy,

Bạn cùng phòng quan hệ triệt để vỡ tan về sau, Khương Daniel từ bỏ trò chơi. Nói từ bỏ cũng không phải ý tứ kia. Chính là một cách tự nhiên đối ngày xưa thích giải trí hạng mục công việc mất đi hứng thú. Hắn phát hiện một sự kiện, không tại gian phòng này sinh hoạt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại cuộc sống của hắn bên trong biến mất.

Tựa hồ vấn đề gì đều là quen thuộc vấn đề.

Bị đá đến máu ứ đọng nhưng không có cảm giác đau, đau nhức đến từ địa phương khác.

Bất kể thế nào nghĩ, hắn đều cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến không đúng.

Dựa vào cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiêu hao, đó chính là tiêu hao. Bọn hắn là đồng mưu không phải sao. Như vậy hắn cũng hẳn là có tư cách phản bác Ung Thánh Hựu đối với chuyện này phán đoán mới đúng.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đi được như vậy quyết tuyệt.

Tại hắn còn có không nói xong trước đó.

Lại Quan Lâm là cái lựa chọn tốt, chí ít giống người, hắn đoán Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là nghĩ như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ còn nghĩ, Khương Daniel chính là không chịu thua, không cam tâm, cho nên mới nhiều lần dây dưa, không chịu buông tay.

Trên thực tế là có như vậy một chút.

Nhưng đầu nguồn hiển nhiên không chỉ như thế.

Bọn hắn hết thảy đều bị dán lên thưởng vị kỳ hạn. Quá khứ hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, là chỉ có cùng đối phương cùng một chỗ thời điểm có thể ném rơi phức tạp suy nghĩ, lập tức có nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Cho là hắn cùng rất nhiều người làm qua loại sự tình này à. Không có, hắn chỉ xuất tịch Ung Thánh Hựu mời.

Ngày đó diễn tập nghỉ ngơi thời điểm tại toilet đụng tới Lại Quan Lâm, tràn đầy người thắng tư thái.

Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên bình tĩnh lại.

Hắn rất ít ở tại trong túc xá, không có hành trình thời điểm liền ngâm đang luyện tập thất. Có đôi khi Phác Chí Huân quá khứ ghi âm thuận tiện xuống lầu chờ hắn, bọn hắn liền tại bên ngoài ăn cơm tối xong lại trở về.

Phác Chí Huân gần nhất không biết có phải hay không là đang huấn luyện người trưởng thành pháp tắc sinh tồn, ăn Omurice cũng phải kêu lên nghe xong bia.

Cũng từ không uống say, nhiều nhất là có chút choáng, để Khương Daniel vịn hắn đón xe.

Có lần tại túc xá lầu dưới vừa vặn đụng phải hẹn xong sẽ trở về Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, Lại Quan Lâm cùng hắn hai chào hỏi, Phác Chí Huân mềm nhũn giảng câu thật là đúng dịp.

Thang máy tới trước Khương Daniel cùng Phác Chí Huân tầng lầu, hạ thang máy trước Lại Quan Lâm có ý riêng cười nói Niel ca chúc mừng ngươi a.

Phác Chí Huân tựa ở Khương Daniel trên thân, tại cửa thang máy sắp đóng lại trước đó quay đầu về Lại Quan Lâm một câu lăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không có nói chuyện, về đến Lại Quan Lâm trong phòng mới hỏi vừa rồi là có ý gì.

Lại Quan Lâm quá khứ ôm hắn, nói đây không phải rất rõ ràng sao, có người mộng đẹp thành thật.

Khương Daniel không có ở Phác Chí Huân trong phòng ngủ.

Cứ việc Phác Hữu Trấn đêm nay không tại, bên cạnh giường trống không, Phác Chí Huân co lại trong chăn con mắt nửa mở nửa khép, nói ta thật không uống say, ngươi không muốn một bộ tửu quỷ dáng vẻ nhìn ta.

Khương Daniel nói ta biết, ngươi chính là tham ăn.

Phác Chí Huân trong chăn lăn mấy lần, rốt cuộc tìm được một cái thích hợp tư thế đối mặt với Khương Daniel nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel bị hắn chọc cười, giảng ngươi nghĩ ngủ là ngủ tốt, không nên miễn cưỡng.

Phác Chí Huân lắc đầu, nói ngươi không vui, ta nhìn ra được.

"Ta không có, " Khương Daniel cũng lắc đầu, nói: "Thật không có."

"Quá phận bình thường. Ngươi không cao hứng thời điểm cứ như vậy, một người buồn bực ở nơi đó đóng vai người bình thường."

"Bình thường ngươi cũng ngại?"

Phác Chí Huân nói: "Có chút."

Khương Daniel không có nhận lời nói, đi đến bên cạnh bàn mở Phác Chí Huân máy tính.

Hệ thống tự động đăng nhập Phác Chí Huân tài khoản, Khương Daniel ấn mở nhìn hắn gần nhất chiến đấu ghi chép, phát hiện có mấy cái tuần lễ không có trải qua tuyến.

"Ta liền không nghĩ chơi."

Khương Daniel còn không có hỏi, Phác Chí Huân giành ở phía trước trả lời trước: "Ngay từ đầu chính là vì đùa với ngươi mà thôi."

"Chí Huân."

Nhìn kỹ, trong số tài khoản xác thực cơ bản đều là song bài số liệu. Đơn sắp xếp rất ít, bốn sắp xếp cục số cũng là chữ số, là bọn hắn trước kia ngẫu nhiên lôi kéo những người khác chơi qua mấy cái.

"Ta biết, không có ý tứ gì khác."

Phác Chí Huân chống đỡ cánh tay ngồi dậy, trên mặt bị cồn hun ra đỏ ửng còn chưa hoàn toàn biến mất.

"Ta nói là, ngươi đã sớm biết ta ý tứ."

Nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói tiếp đi: "Nhưng ngươi không có ý tứ này, ta cũng sẽ không quá khổ sở."

"Ồ?" Khương Daniel xoay người cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

"Thích là khống chế không được."

"Cái này ngươi đã nói."

"Nhưng ngươi cho không được ta ngang nhau lượng thích, không quan hệ, ta không phải không phải ngươi không thể."

Khương Daniel lại chuyển trở về, đối Phác Chí Huân màn ảnh máy vi tính, bắt đầu nói đùa: "Ừm, ngươi nhiều cùng người khác đánh chơi game, liền sẽ phát hiện kỹ thuật của ta thật sự không tệ."

"Ta vẫn là thích nhất ngươi." Phác Chí Huân nói phải đương nhiên, "Nhưng bị yêu luôn luôn nhẹ lỏng một ít, ta minh bạch. Bởi vì ta là người ích kỷ."

Mặc dù là nói như vậy, nhưng Phác Chí Huân biểu lộ xem ra cũng không có ngoài miệng tiêu sái. Chí ít không phải hoàn toàn.

Phác Chí Huân nói: "Coi như số ngươi gặp may, Niel ca."

Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên nhớ tới trận chung kết chuyện ngày đó.

Có trong nháy mắt là chỉ có hắn cùng Phác Chí Huân hai người đứng trên đài. Truyền bá quảng cáo khe hở Phác Chí Huân đến tìm hắn ôm, hắn chụp chụp Phác Chí Huân phía sau lưng, còn có chút khẩn trương. Phác Chí Huân lại xích lại gần lỗ tai hắn nói, kỳ thật ngươi không biết đi, ta có chút thích ngươi tới.

Kia là lần đầu tiên, Phác Chí Huân cùng hắn giống tỏ tình lại không giống tỏ tình tỏ tình.

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, còn đang suy nghĩ muốn không nên trả lời, Phác Chí Huân liền cười hì hì nói tiếp: Nhưng vẫn là hi vọng ngươi thua cho ta, ta muốn thắng.

Hiện tại ngữ khí tựa như khi đó, tàn khốc lại thành thật, đối Khương Daniel nói: "Người đều là tự tư."

Như vậy... Ung Thánh Hựu đâu.

Khương Daniel không đúng lúc cũng không thể tránh khỏi nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn bởi vì bị yêu cho nên cảm nhận được yêu sao.

Không nghĩ ra đáp án, hắn không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, không thể thay Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời.

Khương Daniel một mực chờ Phác Chí Huân ngủ về sau mới tắt máy tính về gian phòng của mình, lề mề đến rạng sáng bốn giờ, bên trên kakao phát cái tin tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hỏi: Hiện tại, hạnh phúc sao?

Rất nhanh liền cho thấy đã đọc. Nhưng cũng chậm chạp chưa có trở về tin tức.

Chờ lấy chờ lấy Khương Daniel liền ngủ mất.

Lại mơ mơ màng màng bị đánh thức, nghe được có người mở cửa đi vào thanh âm, giẫm lên thang lầu leo đến lên giường.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Khương Daniel rất ít gọi Ung Thánh Hựu ca, xưng hô thế này nghe còn có chút lạ lẫm.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên một hồi lâu, mới lên tiếng ân.

Nhưng cũng không nghĩ giải thích càng nhiều sự tình. Tỉ như Lại Quan Lâm lần thứ một trăm nếm thử gần sát cùng hắn lần thứ một trăm đẩy ra những cái kia.

Nhanh đến Lại Quan Lâm điểm tới hạn, cũng có thể cảm giác được, hắn cảm thấy thà rằng như vậy không bằng để hai người trước yên tĩnh ngủ một giấc. Hắn rất lâu không có hảo hảo ngủ.

Quá lâu chưa có trở lại mình quen thuộc trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ dính giường liền tiến vào đến ngủ say.

Làm mấy cái hỗn loạn mộng, chỉ có cái cuối cùng là rõ ràng.

Là mộng đến đi tham gia lão hữu hội.

Tựa như là nhiều năm về sau, Khương Daniel còn cùng Phác Chí Huân cùng một chỗ. Phác Chí Huân tới trước, Ung Thánh Hựu bị phái đi bên ngoài tiếp Khương Daniel. Nơi đó đầu ba mươi thay mặt Khương Daniel cũng không có gì thay đổi, bọn hắn chạm mặt, hàn huyên vài câu, sau đó cùng một chỗ đi đến đầu đi.

Đi tới cửa thời điểm Khương Daniel không biết tính sao dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, là vô ý thức, vô tri vô giác, hai người đều ở trước cửa đứng vững, dừng lại.

Khương Daniel nói: Đột nhiên nghĩ hôn ngươi một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel con mắt, giống đang nhìn tốt nhiều năm trước hai người bọn họ hỗn loạn hai mươi đời. Khương Daniel liền lôi kéo hắn chạy đến hẻm nhỏ bên cạnh, không ai thấy được địa phương.

Nhưng cũng vẫn là không có thân, chỉ là nhìn như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu khóc, đầu điểm tại Khương Daniel trên lồng ngực.

Đại khái là khóc rất lâu.

Khóc đến trong hiện thực Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị khóc tỉnh, phát hiện khóe mắt thật sự có nước mắt, đây là tại nằm mơ, còn tiếp tục khóc trong chốc lát.

Không có âm thanh, nước mắt chảy tiến gối đầu bên trong.

Về sau phía sau có một mảnh nguồn nhiệt, dán chặt chính mình. Hai tay vòng qua đến, không phải ôm đặc biệt gấp.

Cũng là lúc này, mới cảm giác được Khương Daniel tóc vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu vai cần cổ, từng chút từng chút, tại tinh tế liếm hôn bờ vai của hắn, rất thân mật, nhưng cũng không mang tình sắc, giống một con động vật nhỏ, tại trấn an một cái khác con động vật nhỏ như thế, động tác rất nhẹ, là ôn nhu.

"Chớ đi..." Người kia nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền khóc đến lợi hại hơn.

Hắn tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê cảm thấy mình là trên thế giới này khổ sở nhất người. Tất cả chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài ủy khuất đều tại lấy một giấc mộng vì lối ra đổ xuống mà ra.

Cái gì là hạnh phúc.

Không phải hạnh phúc mới có thể à.

Chờ hắn khóc xong, Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, khi đó đưa ra cái kia hoang đường trao đổi, là vì cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời ngay, mà là từ từ nhắm hai mắt lại ngủ trong chốc lát. Khương Daniel cũng không hề rời đi, duy trì cái kia từ phía sau lưng ôm tư thế. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt ra quay người mặt hướng Khương Daniel, tựa như trải qua mấy trăm lần xóa bỏ lại đến.

Hướng ta đi tới.

Hắn nói, có một ngày ta mơ tới ngươi hướng ta đi tới.

Tám,

"Ngươi chỉ là còn không có thoát mẫn mà thôi, " Lại Quan Lâm ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện, tay phải ngón út nhẹ nhàng khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra trên bàn tay, nói: "Đây không phải hắn am hiểu nhất sự tình sao, tổn thương ngươi."

"Không, Quan Lâm..." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu.

"Thiết tốt cạm bẫy, sau đó giả bộ đáng thương chờ ngươi mềm lòng, ngay từ đầu chẳng phải..." Lại Quan Lâm thần sắc sáng ngời, nói đến mười phần chắc chắn: "Hắn vốn là như vậy."

"Không phải hắn vấn đề." Ung Thánh Hựu đem lấy tay về, đặt ở chén cà phê hai bên, ngón tay đụng vào chén bích, còn có chút ấm áp.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đem tất cả mọi chuyện lại cùng Lại Quan Lâm lại thuật một lần khí lực, "Ta nói không phải hắn vấn đề."

"Là ta."

Lại Quan Lâm thẳng tắp nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay, hơn nửa ngày không nói lời nào. Giống như là nhận xung kích, nhưng lại phảng phất một chút hiểu.

"Bắt đầu trước người là ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong câu đó liền trở nên yên tĩnh, tựa như cũng không biết còn có lời gì đề thích hợp bọn hắn lúc này trò chuyện, cúi đầu, giống đã làm sai chuyện chờ đợi bị phạt tiểu hài như thế.

Đương nhiên Lại Quan Lâm cũng không phải trừng phạt hắn người kia.

Không có thoát mẫn rốt cuộc là người nào.

Chỉ là không bị yêu cuối cùng đều biến thành tội nhân mà thôi.

Lại Quan Lâm tự giễu nghĩ, một ngày này làm sao hay là sẽ đến.

"Ta có đôi khi cảm thấy, nếu như không phải ta quá tham lam, không phải ta không phải để ngươi cho ta hi vọng..." Lại Quan Lâm uống xong trong chén còn lại cà phê, cầm qua cái ghế phía sau lưng đặt vào ba lô đứng lên, cười cười, "Nếu như ta, ngay từ đầu cũng không nói gì, cái gì cũng không có đi làm, vậy các ngươi đại khái là sẽ như thế tiếp tục đi. Cái gì cũng không biết, cũng lười đi hiểu rõ..."

"Người ích kỷ nhóm."

"Còn không bằng, liền để hai người các ngươi mình đi thống khổ tốt."

Mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên cảm thấy đây hết thảy đều rất hoang đường, hoang đường nhất chính là, chính hắn là cái này hoang đường trung tâm. Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn rời khỏi mình chuyện này so sánh, đại khái cái kia liên quan tới bắt đầu chân tướng, mới càng làm cho hắn thống khổ.

Nghĩ từ bản thân đã từng hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia tới trước tới sau vấn đề. Thế nhưng là, đến cùng ai trước hết nhất đến ai về sau, đây là từ Ung Thánh Hựu phán định sự tình không phải sao.

Lại Quan Lâm sau khi đi, Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngồi thật lâu.

Giống như trên đời tất cả mọi người, bao quát Lại Quan Lâm, đều cho rằng Khương Daniel là đoạn này vặn vẹo quan hệ chủ đạo. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết, kỳ thật cũng không phải là như thế.

Nhất định phải nói lời, Khương Daniel nhiều nhất chỉ là tòng phạm, chính hắn, mới là chủ mưu.

Đợi đến trời đều nhanh tối xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cho Khương Daniel gửi tin tức.

Hắn nhìn trước mắt lạnh rơi cà phê, rốt cục quyết định, nhẫn không ra mở miệng hỏi Phác Chí Huân sự tình. Nhưng cầm di động ngón tay hay là ngăn không được có chút phát run. Thẳng đến có một đầu chưa đọc trả lời tin tức tiến vào nói chuyện phiếm khung chat, đều không thể lập tức mở ra. Làm nửa ngày tâm lý kiến thiết, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra khóa bình phong, lại trông thấy Khương Daniel chỉ cùng chính mình nói hai chữ.

"Về nhà" .

Nguyên lai ở nhà không.

Tốt, kia liền về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đánh tắc xi, mà là mang theo khẩu trang ngồi tại xe buýt hàng cuối cùng quấn trở về. Hắn lần thứ một trăm vì tâm động mà tim đập nhanh, lại thứ một trăm linh một lần hối hận đem sự tình vạch trần. Đành phải người vì đem chờ đợi thời gian kéo dài.

Mở cửa thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức hít sâu một chút, mở miệng gọi một câu: Niel.

Ra ngoài ý định chính là, Khương Daniel cũng không có ở tại gian phòng chơi game hoặc là ngủ bù, mà là ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon cái gì cũng không làm, thậm chí điện thoại đều không có mở ra, chỉ là như vậy ngồi chờ hắn.

Khương Daniel quay đầu đối Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: "Các ngươi trò chuyện xong rồi?"

"Xem như thế đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên cạnh, nhưng cũng không có sát bên ngồi, duy trì một điểm khoảng cách.

"Ngươi nói trước đi."

"Cái gì?"

"Ngươi muốn biết cái gì?" Khương Daniel ngữ khí không tự giác thả nhu, thở dài một hơi, "Ta đều nói cho ngươi."

"Ừm, " Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút: "Ngươi cùng Chí Huân..."

"Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Khương Daniel đánh gãy hắn.

"Ta không biết, " Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, sau đó cùng Khương Daniel bốn mắt nhìn nhau, "Ta thật không biết."

"Vậy ngươi có biết hay không, ta một mực chờ đợi ngươi hỏi ta."

"Ta cho là ta biết đáp án."

"Thánh Hựu ca, " Khương Daniel bình tĩnh nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, dùng nhất thuần trắng ánh mắt, đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Nếu như ta nói chưa từng có, ngươi sẽ tin tưởng ta sao?"

"Thế nhưng là, vì cái gì lần trước, " Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn có chút do dự, "Lần trước, ngươi..."

"Ngươi cùng Lại Quan Lâm cùng một chỗ, ta không có tư cách nói những lời này, " Khương Daniel rủ xuống rủ xuống mắt, "Coi như ta nói, ngươi liền chọn ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, hắn không biết trả lời thế nào. Hắn thậm chí không có nghĩ qua khả năng này.

Một nháy mắt hắn đột nhiên lý giải Lại Quan Lâm câu nói kia, bị yêu người đều tự tư, ý tứ kia.

Hắn đã từng cảm thấy, mình muốn chính là, dạo phố ăn cơm xem phim, giống như trên thế giới tất cả phổ thông yêu đương như thế, chỉ cần là bình thường yêu đương liền tốt. Nhưng trên đời không có chân chính trên ý nghĩa vô điều kiện tình yêu. Mỗi cái ở vào quan hệ yêu đương bên trong người, đều sẽ đối với đối phương sinh ra nhu cầu. Lại Quan Lâm cũng giống vậy, hắn trả giá có thù lao, hắn cần Ung Thánh Hựu lấy yêu vì hồi báo.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có muốn, không thể báo đáp.

"Ta giống như thật làm rất nhiều chuyện sai." Một trận đầu não phong bạo về sau, cuối cùng hắn tổng kết nói.

"Không, là ta cũng nhanh một điểm nói cho ngươi."

"Ngươi cùng Chí Huân sự tình?"

"Còn có."

"Còn có?"

"Ta không phải chỉ muốn lên giường với ngươi."

"Ta cũng không phải, " Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc nói, "Từ vừa mới bắt đầu cũng không phải là."

"Thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca, " Khương Daniel lại hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu một lần, "Hiện tại, ngươi còn muốn lựa chọn ta sao?"

Ta có thể, lựa chọn ngươi sao?

Chúng ta còn có thể lựa chọn lẫn nhau à.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng hỏi mình.

Nếu như là đây hết thảy còn chưa bắt đầu trước kia, Khương Daniel hỏi hắn vấn đề này, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn có lẽ sẽ lập tức tiến lên, hôn lấy vành tai của hắn, nói cho hắn, ta chờ ngươi thật lâu.

Nhưng là bây giờ, bọn hắn tựa hồ cũng không có cái kia vững tin.

Ngây thơ người mới có thể đạt được yêu, không, tin tưởng yêu người mới có thể đạt được yêu. Thẩm tách qua yêu đám người, còn có thể tu bổ lại những cái kia xuyên thấu qua quang đến khe hở, rất tốt ôm ở đối phương à.

Bọn hắn đều hướng ngược lại chạy quá lâu, quá mỏi mệt.

Nhưng cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đi qua nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Khương Daniel, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, cám ơn ngươi.

Khương Daniel liền đem đầu chôn ở đầu vai của hắn, tựa hồ là khóc, giống tiểu hài như thế.

"Chớ đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đỏ mắt, nói: "Ta không đi."

Lần thứ nhất, hai người như thế tiếp cận đối phương. Yêu, đau. Dục niệm, người yêu.

Cùng bọn hắn vững tin sự tình. Năm đó mùa hè, tại phong nhãn chính giữa, tồn tại một cái chỉ có Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người ở nhạc viên.

Thật giống như về sau có một ngày như vậy ban đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nằm tại ban công trên ghế xích đu, nhìn chằm chằm không có tinh tinh ban đêm bầu trời ngẩn người. Không có tính, không có hôn, có lẽ có một chút so những này càng khó làm hơn yêu.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại, thoạt nhìn như là ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel thái dương.

Hắn nghĩ, làm sao bây giờ đâu, tại bốc hơi một mùa thời tiết nóng bên trong, thuộc về bọn hắn mùa hè tựa như là thật quá khứ.

Nhưng, sẽ có kế tiếp mùa hè, hạ hạ cái mùa hè.

Luôn có một cái mùa hè, là bọn hắn.

Nó có lẽ sẽ tới rất nhanh.

Chín trăm chín mươi duyệt


	234. *

Bởi vì bộ môn tụ hội, Daniel tốt đã nhanh mười hai giờ, đẩy cửa ra nháy mắt vị ngọt đập vào mặt, | trong lòng thầm kêu lấy hỏng bét, ném làm việc bao liền hướng gian phòng đi đến, mặc dù có chuẩn bị, lấy thấy cảnh tượng trước mắt còn là không khỏi tối ánh mắt, trong phòng chỉ mở đóng Tiểu Dạ đèn, màu đen trên giường đơn ngủ một cái nam nhân, màu trắng áo thun có chút cuốn lên, lộ ra trắng trẻo bằng phẳng bụng dưới, xuất mồ hôi quá nhiều, phấn hồng hai điểm cũng tại biến trong suốt áo phục bên trong như ẩn như hiện, trần truồng hai cái đùi so sánh lấy chăn mền mài đạp trên, tốt giống như vậy liền có thể giảm bớt phát tình kỳ mang đến nhiệt độ đồng dạng, Daniel đi qua vung lên đính vào trên trán tóc đen, nam nhân phát ra nhỏ xíu rên rỉ, mặt cũng không tự giác hướng quen thuộc người trên tay dựa đi tới, Daniel có chút ngoài ý muốn, dưới tình hình như vậy Omega còn có thể ngủ "Phải lấy, cầm lấy tủ đầu giường chén nước chuẩn bị cho ăn lướt nước thời điểm phát hiện còn lại ba phần tư thuốc ngủ, nộ khí | cùng tình dục làm alph tin tức tố không bị khống chế phóng xuất ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị nóng tỉnh, toàn thân giống bắt lửa đồng dạng, nghĩ xoay người uống nước lại cảm giác bị giam cầm thân thể, "Tỉnh rồi?" Trong bóng tối nghe thấy Daniel đè ép cuống họng giao, còn không có tỉnh táo lại cũng chỉ là mơ hồ ứng khổ muốn uống nước, cảm giác người ở phía trên đưa tay cầm qua chén nước, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đi tiếp lại bị một thanh nắm cằm, muốn uống nước bản năng để hắn nhiệt tình đáp lại làm người xấu, độ xong nước còn không bỏ được đi đầu lưỡi dị ứng cảm giác bên trên đề, đổi lấy góc độ kích thích điểm mẫn cảm, tay cũng không nhàn rỗi sờ đến phía dưới, "Ca ca nơi này đã cứng rắn nữa nha. Truy Thánh Hựu chiếu không được, phát tình kỳ Omega nơi nào trải qua được trêu chọc, nhà mình Alpha coi như tại bên cạnh không làm gì đều sẽ tự động mở ra nhu thuận thân thể, hiện tại cũng đã sớm ẩm ướt bãi bãi vì tiếp xuống kịch liệt tình ái chuẩn bị kỹ càng.

Hôm nay Daniel có khác thường, bình thường luôn luôn không kịp chờ đợi chó săn nhỏ hôm nay lại lạ thường kiên nhẫn, lâu dài luyện múa mang theo kén tay, khắp nơi châm lửa che đậy nhổ, hết lần này tới lần khác không vào chính đề: "Ca, há mồm, Thánh Hựu sắp bị thân trong cơ thể nóng cháy hỏng, đầu óc cũng không thể suy nghĩ, liền đến ôn nhu tẩy hút, đảo qua răng lưỡi đầu, "Ca ca một mực nói thích ta ôn nhu một chút, là như vậy sao?" Cố ý đè thấp gợi cảm tạp âm, bên cạnh đau khổ dùng cái mũi đạo lấy mẫn cảm vành tai, Daniel cảm giác đến hạ thân thể khẽ run, đầu lưỡi rồng tuyến thể, tại trên cổ mút vào ra vết tích, "Ngô. . Niel. . Không muốn như vậy, chịu không được. . Trực tiếp tiến đến. :::::" "A, ca ca đã nói như vậy a, nhưng là thế nào xử lý đâu, nay Thiên ca ca phải nhận lầm mới đi." Daniel một mặt vô tội tại cửa huyệt sờ soạng một cái, tất nơi đó đem kề cận chất lỏng ngón tay tại dưới ánh đèn so vạch lên, dinh dính, tại hai cái đầu ngón tay lôi kéo "Hứa hứa phát tình kỳ sớm vì cái gì không gọi điện thoại cho ta, vì thật sao muốn uống thuốc ngủ, rõ ràng đáp ứng ta muốn Bảo Bảo, những này có thể ăn bậy à." Cầm trên tay ái dịch bôi ở kia cái người trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi bên trên, dừng lại động tác chờ lấy câu trả lời của hắn.

"Ngô." Không phải. . Điện thoại không có điện. . Ức chế tề cũng không thể dùng. . . an đây là phụ nữ mang thai cũng có thể dùng thuốc ngủ. one" Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong chỉ tay che mắt, quá mất mặt, cái gì phụ nữ mang thai có thể dùng a, cảm giác nhà mình Alpha biến nặng hô hấp, tay bị mười ngón khấu chặt ở, nhu hòa hôn vào mu bàn tay, Daniel đem người yêu ôm ở trên thân, hai tay vòng lấy cổ của mình, hôn lên hắn hãm sâu hốc mắt mê người mắt con ngươi, liếm láp nồng đậm lông mi, cảm thấy con mắt tại thật mỏng dưới mí mắt bất an chuyển động, hạ thân ôn nhu mà kiên định tiến sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt tiểu huyệt, hai người đồng thời phát ra thở dài thỏa mãn, ngồi cưỡi tư thế để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bối rối, run chân không dùng được lực, Daniel cảm thụ được bên trong nóng ướt, cũng không vội lấy đại khai đại hợp, đạp như điểm mẫn cảm chậm rãi vân vê, chín cạn một sâu, cảm giác huyệt thịt co vào, trên người người nức nở cầu xin tha thứ, giống nhỏ mèo đồng dạng thân ngâm lấy "Ngô,, Niel,, nhanh một chút. . Muốn ngươi,,,, dùng chơi ta."

"Kia ta không khách khí, muốn siêng năng làm việc để ca ca mang thai mới được a." Daniel cười nhẹ đổi hai cái người vị trí, kéo qua người yêu vòng đùi ở eo của mình, bắt đầu không lưu tình bên trong đụng, thời gian đều là lẩm bẩm tiếng nước, cửa huyệt bị mài đỏ lên, tinh dịch cũng bởi vì dùng sức ra vào bị đánh thành bọt biển trạng bám vào cửa huyệt, động tác càng lúc càng lớn, đội lên chỗ sâu nhất còn không có mở ra sinh sản lời vàng, quy đầu đứng một chút một chút biên độ nhỏ đỉnh súc, truy Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cất cao thân ngâm, cũng nhịn không được tiếp kết, nhốt chặt Daniel tay cũng vô ý biết dùng sức trảo thương hắn "Ca ca thật, cho nên cho ta sinh một tổ mèo con sao, nơi này còn sẽ có sữa đâu." Nói ngậm lấy đã sớm phát cứng rắn viên thịt, dùng răng nhẹ nhàng gọi lại dùng đầu lưỡi khuấy động lấy, cảm giác sinh sản lời vàng mở ra cái miệng nhỏ, hạ thân cũng khách khách khí đi đến va chạm, không biết bao nhiêu sau đó, cảm giác cao trào nhanh đến, đồng thời cắn cổ sau tuyến thể, bắn ra một cỗ tinh dịch rót đầy dưới thân tại cao trào trong dư vận hai mắt mất tiêu người.

"Nhanh xuất ra đi, ta muốn đi tắm rửa."

"Không muốn, ta muốn ngăn chặn không để hắn chảy ra, đó là chúng ta Bảo Bảo."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện ta cho ngươi biết không muốn được voi đòi tiên nha."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta yêu ngươi." "Được rồi được rồi, đi ngủ." Nhìn xem người yêu đỏ lấy lỗ tai tiến vào mình mang bên trong, là trên thế giới chuyện hạnh phúc nhất đi.


	235. Chapter 235

【 Dan Ung 】 ca ca hôn ta

Hôm nay wb bên trên nhìn cái tiết mục nhỏ

Thế là đến một phát kích tình đoản đả

Thật rất ngắn, 5k tả hữu, không muốn ghét bỏ

ooc đều là ta _(:з" ∠)_

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Ba tuổi Daniel tuổi còn nhỏ lần thứ nhất đi máy bay thời điểm, còn không hiểu mụ mụ nói tới "Hồi nước" là có ý gì, thời gian dài phi hành để hắn có chút chóng mặt, máy bay hạ cánh bị mụ mụ dẫn mơ mơ màng màng bò lên trên một chiếc xe hơi ghế sau, tỉnh lại lúc sau đã tại một gian không biết trong phòng.

Daniel xoa xoa con mắt từ trong chăn đứng lên, hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm để hắn có chút sợ hãi, nhưng ba ba thường nói Daniel cũng là nho nhỏ nam tử hán, thế là hắn lấy dũng khí xuống giường, chân trần đăng đăng đăng chạy đến cạnh cửa, ở trong lòng mặc đếm một hai ba, hít sâu một hơi mở cửa phòng ra.

"Ai u chúng ta Daniel tỉnh rồi?" Mụ mụ thanh âm quen thuộc truyền đến, cạnh cửa gạo nếp nắm nho nhỏ đáng yêu thân ảnh rõ ràng thở dài một hơi, tìm thanh âm cọ đến xinh đẹp phụ bên người thân, một đôi đáng yêu đậu đậu mắt đánh bạo đánh giá đến đối diện không biết a di cùng... A? Lại có một cái xem ra không khác mình là mấy lớn tiểu bằng hữu?

Cái này lần thứ nhất gặp mặt tiểu bằng hữu dáng dấp thực tế là đẹp mắt, hai mắt thật to trắng trắng mềm mềm khuôn mặt còn có một trương ngay tại nhai lấy cái gì phấn phấn miệng nhỏ, nguyên bản liền chưa tỉnh ngủ Daniel không hiểu thấy con mắt đều có chút đăm đăm, không tự giác đi theo nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Đối diện tiểu bằng hữu cũng đang chăm chú nhìn xem cái này lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền chiếm lấy giường của mình ngủ rất lâu mới tỉnh lại tiểu gia hỏa, nghe mụ mụ nói cái này gọi Daniel tiểu gia hỏa là so với mình nhỏ hơn một tuổi đệ đệ, thế là hắn thoải mái đứng lên, từ trên bàn cầm một viên miệng bên trong nhai lấy kẹo mềm chủ động đi đến đần độn đệ đệ trước mặt: "Muốn ăn sao? Quả đào vị a "

Daniel lại nuốt từng ngụm nước bọt, như cái chú mèo ham ăn đồng dạng vừa muốn đưa tay, lại đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì nhanh quay đầu nhìn hướng mẹ của mình, xinh đẹp phụ nhân thế là cười vuốt vuốt nhà mình con ngoan cái đầu nhỏ: "Nghĩ ăn thì ăn đi, nhanh tạ ơn Thánh Hựu ca ca "

"Ừm!" Nhỏ Daniel vui vẻ quay đầu, hướng về đối diện dáng dấp cực kỳ tốt nhìn tiểu bằng hữu giơ lên một cái vô địch đáng yêu híp mắt híp híp mắt cười, dùng không quá thuần thục tiếng Hàn nói, "Cảm ơn ca ca!"

"Không khách khí!" Được gọi là "Ca ca" tiểu bằng hữu cũng thử lấy răng cười lên, bốn tuổi hài tử lần thứ nhất nếm đến làm ca ca tư vị, vò đầu bứt tai hận không thể đem mình tất cả bảo bối đều đưa cho trước mặt ngoan ngoãn đệ đệ chơi, trên ghế sa lon hai vị trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp mụ mụ nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, tại hai cái tiểu hài thân quen trước đó trước lôi kéo nhà mình bảo bối mặt đối mặt hảo hảo lẫn nhau giới thiệu một phen.

Sinh ra ở nước Mỹ lần thứ nhất đi theo mụ mụ trở lại cố hương Daniel thế mới biết, trước mặt đẹp mắt tiểu ca ca tên đầy đủ gọi là Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng nho nhỏ Daniel chỉ cảm thấy ca ca danh tự thực tế quá khó niệm, hắn ngay cả mình Hàn văn danh chữ "Khương Nghĩa Kiện" đều niệm không tốt, mà mới vừa lên nhà trẻ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn không có học qua tiếng Anh, đối người trưởng thành đến nói chỉ là cái đơn giản nhất từ đơn thôi, hắn lại nghiêm túc tiến đến đệ đệ trước mặt nghe nhiều lần mới lập lại: "Dan. . . Niel?"

Gập ghềnh niệm phải hơi có chút kiểu Hàn tiếng Anh hương vị, nhỏ Daniel vừa suy nghĩ hai lần "Hồng Thánh vũ", lại mở miệng giáo tiểu ca ca tên của mình, hai cái tiểu bằng hữu cứ như vậy ngồi ở trên thảm từng chữ nói ra học hỏi lẫn nhau nửa ngày tên của đối phương, đọc lấy đọc lấy không biết ai bắt đầu trước cố ý niệm sai, thế là tiếp xuống xuất hiện từ đơn liền càng ngày càng kỳ quái, cuối cùng hoàn toàn biến thành tiểu bằng hữu thêu dệt vô cớ "Từ tạo từ", không có mấy phút, hai cái tiểu hài lại tay nắm giống hai cái không thể tách rời gạo nếp bánh trôi đồng dạng ngã trên mặt đất lẫn nhau ôm cào lên ngứa.

"Thánh Hựu, không thể nha." Ung Thánh Hựu mụ mụ dương giả tức giận nhíu mày, lớn hơn một tuổi "Thánh Hựu ca ca" đành phải trước dừng tay, bị đệ đệ nằm sấp ở trên người nhiều cào đến mấy lần cũng chỉ có thể nhẫn nhịn lấy cười hô to đầu hàng, lôi kéo thở hồng hộc nhỏ Daniel đứng dậy, tại mụ mụ giám sát hạ ngoan ngoãn ăn mấy khối hoa quả, không đầy một lát liền bắt đầu suy nghĩ mang đệ đệ về phía sau viện chơi, Ung mụ mụ sao có thể nhìn không ra nhà mình nhi tử đang suy nghĩ gì, đem tiểu hài nhi gọi vào trước mặt nghiêm túc dặn dò vài câu chú ý an toàn không thể khi dễ đệ đệ loại hình, cũng liền tùy vào nam hài tử nhóm đi.

Trong hậu viện có thật nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu ngày bình thường thích nhỏ đồ chơi, xe hơi nhỏ cùng máy bay nhỏ, Transformers cùng siêu nhân, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong thậm chí còn có một cái hố cát nhỏ cùng rất nhiều chồng tòa thành khuôn đúc.

Daniel thấy trợn cả mắt lên, ở tại bờ biển hắn lúc trước liền đặc biệt am hiểu chồng hạt cát tòa thành, đáng tiếc tiểu ca ca nghe không hiểu tiếng Anh, chạy tới cầm một khung máy bay nhỏ nhét vào trong tay hắn, hắn chỉ có thể thao lấy một ngụm ngữ điệu quái dị tiếng Hàn cố gắng cùng tiểu ca ca nói: "Thành, tòa thành "

Kỳ thật đệ đệ thịt hồ hồ ngón tay nhỏ lấy hố cát phương hướng thời điểm, không dùng từ nói Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nháy mắt liền minh bạch, nhưng tiểu gia hỏa phí sức nói tiếng mẹ đẻ dáng vẻ thực tế quá đáng yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như nghe không hiểu dáng vẻ ngoẹo đầu nhìn hắn, tiểu gia hỏa lặp lại ba bốn lần, thấy ca ca hay là không có phản ứng, vẻ mặt cầu xin gấp đến độ hốc mắt đều có chút ẩm ướt, cau mũi một cái đưa tay kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, trong tay máy bay nhỏ không để ý rơi tại đường lát đá bên trên, cánh lẻ loi trơ trọi đoạn ở một bên, hai cái tiểu bằng hữu đều bị biến cố đột nhiên xuất hiện dọa đến ngẩn ngơ, Daniel minh bạch là lỗi của mình, miệng nhỏ một xẹp liền oa oa khóc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng là có chút đau lòng, bộ kia máy bay nhỏ là mới nhất mua, hắn yêu thích không buông tay còn ôm ngủ thật nhiều ngày mới bị mụ mụ cứng rắn lấy ra đặt ở đồ chơi chồng bên trong, nhưng đệ đệ khóc đến bộ dáng thực tế là quá đáng thương, mà lại lại khóc nếu là mụ mụ đến nhất định sẽ cảm thấy là mình không hiểu chuyện... Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên nửa bước ôm lấy nho nhỏ đệ đệ, có chút phí sức tại người trên lưng từng cái nhẹ vỗ nhẹ: "Không có việc gì, không quan hệ, không quan hệ Daniel, đừng khóc, ngô. . . Không khóc, không khóc a "

Daniel uốn tại trong ngực của ca ca thút tha thút thít, nghe được ca ca không có trách mình, tiếng khóc cái này mới dần dần nhỏ, vừa mới chuẩn bị ngẩng đầu —— "Nấc "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, nghĩ từ bản thân trước kia bị mụ mụ giáo dục thời điểm đã từng khóc đến quá lợi hại sắp thở không ra hơi, khi đó hắn cũng giống như vậy đánh qua nấc, hắn không nghĩ đệ đệ khóc đến quá thương tâm, gấp vội cúi đầu đi xem, lại vừa vặn đụng vào Daniel ngẩng đầu lên, cái miệng nho nhỏ cọ tại đệ đệ khóe mắt nhếch lên lông mi bên trên, ngứa cảm giác nhột để Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt nhìn ngây người ngay tại chỗ.

Nhỏ Daniel kinh ngạc nhìn đưa tay dụi dụi mắt sừng: "Ca ca, ngô. . . Hôn ta "

Một cái nghi vấn câu bị tiểu bằng hữu không quá tiêu chuẩn non nớt khẩu âm nói đến giống câu cầu khiến đồng dạng vô cùng đáng thương, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người có chút không hiểu, nhưng vẫn là dựa theo đệ đệ yêu cầu đối mềm mềm trơn bóng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn lại hôn một cái.

Nhỏ Daniel rõ ràng nhớ kỹ mụ mụ nói qua "Hôn hôn là cùng yêu nhất người mới có thể làm sự tình", hắn đã lớn như vậy chỉ hôn qua ba ba mụ mụ cũng chỉ bị ba ba mụ mụ hôn qua, vừa rồi hỏi ca ca tại sao phải tự mình mình nhưng lại bị hôn một cái, thế là miệng nhỏ một xẹp liền lại muốn khóc, khóc trước vẫn không quên lên án nói: "Ca ca hôn ta. . ."

Hả? Còn muốn?

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không biết rõ, lại sợ hãi mình không làm theo đệ đệ giống như một bộ lại sẽ khóc lên dáng vẻ, vội vàng tiến tới dùng chút khí lực lại tại Daniel khác một bên trên gương mặt dùng sức ba kít một ngụm.

Lần này hôn hôn thanh âm thực tế có chút lớn, đang nổi lên nước mắt đệ đệ dứt khoát miệng mở rộng quên muốn khóc, đần độn nâng lên tay nhỏ bụm mặt gò má, nửa ngày mới phản ứng được, có chút không vui không tự giác nhấn mạnh: "Ca ca hôn ta!"

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ, làm sao trước mắt tiểu gia hỏa còn bị đích thân lên nghiện đây? Nhưng là hai bên thịt đô đô khuôn mặt đều bị che lên đến, không thân khó chơi tiểu gia hỏa giống như lại muốn ồn ào tính tình, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ a?

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, hai tay đặt ở đệ đệ thịt hồ hồ tay nhỏ bên trên, bưng lấy Daniel khuôn mặt, nhắm ngay ở giữa tấm kia cái miệng nho nhỏ vang dội ba một ngụm.

*

Ung Thánh Hựu trước kỳ thi tốt nghiệp trung học Ung mụ mụ là hoàn toàn không có đề cập qua dự định để hắn ra nước ngoài học chuyện này, cho nên khi hắn tra được thành tích mụ mụ một mặt vui vẻ nói muốn giúp hắn thỉnh cầu nước Mỹ đại học thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời còn có chút không có kịp phản ứng: "Mẹ, tại sao phải đi nước Mỹ a?"

"Bên kia giáo dục rất tốt nha, mà lại mẹ bằng hữu tốt nhất tại nước Mỹ a, có chuyện gì còn có thể chiếu ứng một chút, " Ung mụ mụ nhìn xem nhà mình nhi tử tổng điểm mừng rỡ không ngậm miệng được, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đầy đầu dấu chấm hỏi, đành phải bất đắc dĩ nói, " a di kia trước kia nghỉ hè về nước thời điểm thường xuyên mang theo nhi tử tới nhà chúng ta chơi, ngươi khi còn bé cùng Daniel đệ đệ chơi đến nhưng vui vẻ, ngươi không nhớ rõ rồi?"

"A..." Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức bỗng chốc bị kéo về tuổi thơ nghỉ hè, trong trí nhớ cái kia mềm hồ hồ gạo nếp đoàn cái bóng nguyên vốn đã có chút mơ hồ, lại tại mụ mụ xuất ra album ảnh về sau lại dần dần rõ ràng.

"Ngươi nhìn, đây là các ngươi trong nhà chụp, trương này là tại công viên trò chơi, đây là tại trên nước công viên, còn có cái này, là ngươi nhao nhao nhất định phải mua được đưa cho đệ đệ lâu đài nhỏ, " Ung mụ mụ từng tờ một đảo niên đại xa xưa album ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng câu lên khóe miệng một chút xíu nhớ lại cái kia đáng yêu lại nhu thuận ngẫu nhiên còn có chút đứa nhỏ tinh nghịch đệ đệ, thẳng đến mụ mụ chỉ vào album ảnh một trang cuối cùng hai cái tiểu bằng hữu ôm cùng một chỗ ảnh chụp, "Nhưng ngươi a, khi còn bé luôn luôn khi dễ người ta, động một chút lại đem đệ đệ gây khóc, Daniel đứa nhỏ này cũng thế, xưa nay không nói cho hắn mụ mụ vì cái gì khóc. . . Ai bất quá nam hài nhi chính là chắc nịch a, mỗi lần khóc xong không đầy một lát hai ngươi liền lại lăn cùng nhau đi."

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu thế là nháy mắt nhớ tới cái này đoàn nhỏ tử động một chút lại khóc nguyên nhân, ngay sau đó liền cũng có chút ủy khuất —— rõ ràng là hắn để ta thân! Kết quả ta thân hắn liền khóc! Ta ta ta ta đi đâu phân rõ phải trái đi? !

Bất quá đều là hơn mười năm trước sự tình, lúc này lại giống cái trẻ em ở nhà trẻ giống như đâu ra đấy cùng mụ mụ báo cáo nguyên nhân đương nhiên là không thể nào, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải im lặng âm thầm ở trong lòng trợn mắt, bất quá...

Năm đó cái kia đoàn nhỏ tử cảm giác. . . Quả thật không tệ.

*

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là muốn mình yên lặng đi trường học đưa tin, nhưng không chịu nổi mụ mụ vị kia lão bằng hữu nhiệt tình, nhất định để con trai mình đi phi trường đón hắn, Ung mụ mụ cũng cảm thấy đối diện có người quen nhận điện thoại yên tâm một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu khuyên nhiều lần đều nói không thông, đành phải thuận hai vị mụ mụ tâm ý không nói thêm nữa, đăng ký trước hắn quay đầu liền nhìn thấy nhà mình mụ mụ cho hảo hữu phát ra tin tức, khung chat bên trong đã gửi đi chuyến bay hào cùng trên người hắn mặc quần áo quần kiểu dáng, mà lão mụ chính đang biên tập tin tức vậy mà là rương hành lý nhan sắc.

Thế là máy bay hạ cánh hắn tự biết tránh không xong, lúc này thuyền đã đến đầu cầu hắn cũng liền không lại nhiều xoắn xuýt phiền phức người khác sự tình, ngoan ngoãn tại ước định cẩn thận "Lối ra bên phải cái thứ nhất cây cột bên cạnh" đứng vững, nghĩ đến một hồi gặp mặt đến lúc đó mời người ăn bữa cơm cảm tạ một chút tốt, lại nghĩ đến không biết năm đó động một chút lại khóc nhè nhỏ gạo nếp nắm lớn lên hình dáng ra sao, còn thích ngồi nghịch đất cát thích chồng tòa thành sao, lâu như vậy không gặp có phải là năm đó liền không quá thuần thục tiếng Hàn sớm đã bị triệt để từ bỏ, bất quá không quan hệ, mình tiếng Anh hiện tại cũng không tệ lắm, cái này lần gặp gỡ luôn có thể bình thường giao lưu. . .

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại bất tri bất giác đi thần, lại bình tĩnh lại lúc ngẩng đầu liền thấy đứng trước mặt cái cùng mình thân cao không sai biệt lắm thiếu niên, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy nháy mắt, bên miệng vấn đề còn không nói ra, thiếu niên liền nhìn xem hắn cười cong mắt: "Thánh Hựu ca "

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng khắc chế mình nháy mắt mở ra kém chút không khép được miệng: "Dan. . . Niel? Ngươi tiếng Hàn nói đến tốt như vậy rồi?"

"Oa, ca tốt đả kích người a, đây chính là ta tiếng mẹ đẻ a." Khương Daniel giả bộ một mặt khổ sở, đáng tiếc khóe mắt đuôi lông mày lại giấu không được ý cười, đưa tay lưu loát kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu rương hành lý, "Đi thôi, ta trước mang ca về nhà."

"Hồi, về chỗ nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không có kịp phản ứng, Khương Daniel thấy thế, duỗi dài cánh tay kia nắm ở ca ca bả vai nháy mắt rút ngắn giữa hai người khoảng cách: "Hở? Ca mụ mụ không có nói cho ca sao? Ta cao trung liền từ trong nhà dời ra ngoài mình ở trường học phụ cận ở, vừa vặn ta cao trung cách ca đại học không xa, cho nên. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng nhìn xem gần trong gang tấc người, thân cao chân dài coi như lớn lên đẹp trai bộ dáng để hắn cơ hồ không cách nào liên hệ tới tuổi thơ thời kỳ cái kia đoàn nhỏ tử , liên đới lấy phản ứng cũng chậm mấy chụp, duy trì lấy giống như là bị người kéo mập mờ tư thế đi một hồi lâu mới giật mình: "Cho nên chúng ta muốn ở cùng nhau? !"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel thản nhiên gật gật đầu, sau đó nhìn thấy ca ca vẻ mặt kinh ngạc nháy mắt xẹp hạ miệng ủy khuất ba ba, "Ca không nguyện ý à..."

"Không phải!"Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết tình huống như thế nào, mình nhìn thấy người bên cạnh ủy khuất nhỏ biểu lộ, vậy mà không chút suy nghĩ ngay lập tức liền cho ra phủ định trả lời, lập tức che giấu xấu hổ ánh mắt phiêu phiêu, "Cái kia. . . Khục, nhà ngươi. . . Có mấy cái gian phòng, mấy, mấy trương giường a. . ."

"Hai cái gian phòng, " Khương Daniel cười tủm tỉm mở miệng, chờ người trong ngực nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lúc này mới bổ sung nói, " một cái là phòng khách, một cái là phòng ngủ, " câu này nói xong, hắn hảo tâm cho ca ca vài giây đồng hồ tiêu hóa thời gian, ngược lại không ngừng cố gắng, "Phòng ngủ không quá lớn, chỉ có một cái giường."

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt dừng bước mở to hai mắt nhìn, Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái một mặt vô tội: "Thế nhưng là giường rất lớn, là hai người, ca cùng ta hai cái người cũng ngủ được hạ, khi còn bé chúng ta thường xuyên cùng một chỗ ngủ, ca. . . Không sao chứ?"

"..." Cái kia có thể không quan hệ sao? !

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt không hiểu có chút ấm lên, làm sao bên cạnh thiếu niên lại không có một chút tự giác —— đỉnh lấy một trương soái khí đến phảng phất tự mang lấy mỹ nhan hiệu quả mặt, lại vẫn cứ cười ra một cỗ thiên chân khả ái sức lực, dáng người. . . Rõ ràng xem ra so với mình người ca ca này còn muốn rắn chắc, bả vai cũng rộng không chỉ một hào, lại còn như cái tiểu bằng hữu giống như nhất định phải nện bước giống nhau bộ pháp ôm bả vai nhơn nhớt méo mó đi lên phía trước. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu bình phục một chút tốc độ có chút không bình thường nhịp tim cùng tung bay phải loạn thất bát tao không để lại tư tưởng, cố gắng giơ lên một cái tự nhiên mỉm cười: "A, không quan hệ."

*

Kết quả cơm hay là ở nhà ăn, Khương Daniel không hổ là từng có mấy năm sống một mình kinh nghiệm nhân sĩ thành công, tại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở ra rương hành lý không bao lâu liền làm tốt hai cái đơn giản đồ ăn.

Ăn cơm xong Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động đi rửa chén, sát tay từ phòng bếp ra mới phát hiện Khương Daniel vậy mà dùng năm phút liền phi tốc vọt vào tắm, còn nói cái gì "Hôm nay hơi trễ, ca ngày mai lại thu hành lý đi, trước tiên đem nhu yếu phẩm lấy ra liền tốt "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ xác thực cũng không vội một hồi này, đường dài phi hành cũng thật là có chút mỏi mệt, liền không nhiều lắm kiên trì, cầm bàn chải đánh răng khăn mặt đi phòng vệ sinh.

Lại đi vào phòng ngủ lúc hắn lại phạm khó —— Khương Daniel mặc rộng rãi áo thun nằm tại bên giường đã nhắm mắt lại, dựa vào tường bên trong trống không, rõ ràng là lưu cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự không có hai giây, lý trí nói với mình khi còn bé những cái kia không hiểu chuyện chơi đùa đã trôi qua nhiều năm như vậy người ta đã sớm không ngại, thế là quăng bay đi trong lòng những cái kia hiện ra mập mờ khí tức hình tượng, mở ra chân dài cẩn thận từng li từng tí quỳ lên giường một bên, dự định cứ như vậy vượt qua đã ngủ đệ đệ.

Nhưng mà ai biết vừa càng một cái chân, dưới thân người lại đột nhiên mở mắt, câu lên một bên khóe miệng ý vị không rõ mà đối với hắn cười, Ung Thánh Hựu bị người cười phải tiến cũng không được thối cũng không xong, duy trì lấy quỳ ghé vào thân thể người hai bên tư thế chân đều có chút như nhũn ra.

Khương Daniel hai tay ngay lúc này vòng qua Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh thân, nhốt chặt trên thân ca ca căng đầy eo nhỏ cọ xát, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối lắc một cái liền nhào vào đệ đệ trên thân, đôi môi hảo chết không chết vừa vặn xẹt qua dưới thân người khóe mắt nhếch lên lông mi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngẩn, không có tồn tại toàn bộ thân thể đều khẩn trương đến kéo căng lên, trên lưng dựng lấy hai tay lại đột nhiên nắm thật chặt, Khương Daniel có chút nghiêng mặt qua tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhẹ giọng mở miệng: "Ca ca, hôn ta "

"Cái. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc đỏ mặt quay đầu, chống lên một chút xíu thân thể đi xem dưới thân người mặt, phát hiện Khương Daniel đang mục quang sáng rực mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, trong mắt lại không là hơn mười năm trước ngây thơ cùng ủy khuất, mà là một loại. . . Không che giấu chút nào khát vọng: "Ca ca. . . Lần này ta sẽ không lại khóc nha." Hoàn toàn khác với tiểu hài tử non nớt tiếng nói, Khương Daniel lần nữa dùng hắn trầm thấp từ tính thanh tuyến tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói, sợ người cự tuyệt, dừng lại tại ca ca trên lưng lòng bàn tay hơi dùng lực ôm càng chặt hơn, "Cho nên. . . Ca ca, hôn lại hôn ta nha, được không?"

"... Ngô "

Tiểu lừa gạt, còn hỏi cái gì "Được không" . . .

—— đây là Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng bị người hôn đến ép dưới thân thể lúc còn thừa ý nghĩ duy nhất.

—— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Ngủ ngon ❤️


	236. Chapter 236

Không biết nên làm sao giới thiệu có thể không kịch thấu. . . _(:з" ∠)_

Tóm lại là hai cái đại thúc cố sự (dbq coi như hai người bọn họ đã nhanh ba mươi đi

Là một cái có ngược có ngọt cố sự, một cái hiện thực vừa bất đắc dĩ cố sự

1.7w chữ, thực không dám giấu giếm phía trước ngược bộ phận viết ta lá gan đau _(:з" ∠)_

Nhưng may mắn bọn hắn tìm về lẫn nhau, cho nên đừng sợ, là HE

【 tư thiết cùng giới hôn nhân hợp pháp 】

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

0.

Không phải tất cả mọi người có thể biết thời gian hàm Nghĩa

Không phải tất cả mọi người hiểu được trân quý

Quá nhiều người thích đem hết thảy đều chia đoạn

Mỗi một cái đoạn đều muốn chém đinh chặt sắt tuyên cáo kết thúc

Mà thế gian có bao nhiêu không cách nào kết thúc chờ đợi

Có bao nhiêu chú ý có bao nhiêu tâm tư tại kết thúc về sau cũng sẽ không ngừng nghỉ dừng

—— tịch Mộ Dung

1.

Thứ sáu ban luôn luôn đặc biệt khó hơn, bên ngoài phòng làm việc mặt chúng tiểu cô nương đều lén lút bắt đầu bổ trang dự định điều nghiên địa hình tan tầm ra đi hẹn hò, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn sang, khám phá không nói toạc chỉ bất đắc dĩ khóe miệng nhẹ cười, điểm nút tắt máy về sau hơi vặn vẹo uốn éo cứng ngắc lưng, tự hỏi vất vả một tuần sau ban đêm là điểm bàn phong phú giao hàng khao mình tốt hơn theo liền nấu cái mặt ăn xong điểm tâm nghỉ ngơi.

Cửa ban công bị gõ vang, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần đi nhìn khía cạnh cửa chớp cũng có thể đoán được là ai, một tiếng "Tiến đến" về sau ngăn trở cánh cửa bị không kịp chờ đợi đẩy ra, "Ca!" Trẻ tuổi thanh âm mang phải không khí trầm muộn đều hoạt bát mấy phần, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp uốn nắn thanh niên xưng hô, khẽ nhếch ngữ điệu đã phối hợp tiếp lấy tiếp tục hướng xuống mở miệng, "Hôm nay cũng phải tăng ca sao? Thứ ba kết thúc mới hạng mục, kế tiếp hạng mục tiêu thụ phương án còn giống như tại đề án giai đoạn còn chưa có bắt đầu a? Hay là lại có ăn liên hoan? Hôm trước ngươi đi sát vách bày ra bộ ăn liên hoan, hôm qua chúng ta bộ môn ăn liên hoan, hôm nay ta hỏi một chút giống như trong công ty khó được không có ăn liên hoan a "

Thanh niên có chút may mắn mình dài như vậy một đoạn lải nhải cùng phảng phất chất vấn lời nói cũng không có bị người trước mặt đánh gãy, có lẽ hẳn là cảm tạ Ung Thánh Hựu nửa đường đột nhiên nhận được tin tức điện thoại, hắn nói một hơi, lúc này mới mang theo ba phần cẩn thận bảy phần khả ái nghiêm túc nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu hồi phục xong tin tức biểu lộ, "Cho nên. . . Ca hôm nay hẳn là có thời gian cùng ta đi ăn cơm đi? Ta lấy lòng buổi tối hôm nay âm nhạc kịch phiếu, là lần trước ca nói muốn nhìn tên vở kịch, tại ở giữa nhất vị trí!"

Lời trực bạch cùng hành vi hạ ẩn tàng tình cảm rõ rành rành, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt mới nhập chức không lâu cao thiên niên lớn tấm kia còn mang theo chút non nớt tuổi trẻ soái khí mặt, lòng tràn đầy áy náy lại chỉ có thể nhếch miệng lắc đầu bất đắc dĩ: "Thật xin lỗi a Mân Hạo, ta hôm nay thật sự có hẹn." Nói sợ bị đối diện thanh niên trong mắt thất lạc đâm bị thương, cúi đầu xuống ấn mở trong điện thoại di động vừa mới hồi phục qua tin tức khung chat, giống bị truyền nhiễm người trẻ tuổi ngu đần, cố gắng gạt ra giống như bình thường mỉm cười đem màn hình hướng về phía người đưa tới, "Phát tiểu trước mấy ngày liền từ nước ngoài trở về, hai ngày này bận quá, một mực không có thời gian tụ."

Đứng đang làm việc bàn đối diện thanh niên mảy may giấu không được cũng cũng không muốn ẩn tàng tình cảm của mình, kéo vươn thẳng cái đầu nhỏ thấy rõ màn hình về sau lặng lẽ hít vào một hơi thật sâu, điều chỉnh tâm tính phun ra một cái chí ít xem ra rất nụ cười xán lạn: "Vậy ta cuối tuần lại hẹn ca!" Nói xong cũng không ở lại lâu, quay người kéo cửa lên trước đó còn xông bên trong ngồi âu phục phẳng phiu nam nhân phất phất tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng ý cười rất nhanh liền theo tiếng đóng cửa ẩn đi, nhưng trên thực tế công ty hậu bối quang minh chính đại truy cầu cũng không phải khiến hắn mỏi mệt sự tình —— đối phương không có tỏ tình, hắn tự hỏi né tránh thái độ cũng đã đầy đủ rõ ràng, chí ít mặt ngoài hắn trong công ty vẫn như cũ là cái kia khắp nơi ôn nhu, tứ phía phùng nguyên, cùng tất cả mọi người có thể chuyện trò vui vẻ tiêu thụ bộ bộ trưởng.

Nhập chức hơn ba năm mà thôi, có thể vượt qua cùng thời kỳ tất cả nhập chức người mới lên làm tổ trưởng lại leo đến vị trí này hắn từ đầu tới đuôi toàn dựa vào chính mình, bây giờ hoàn toàn thích ứng cương vị hắn đã sẽ không còn có mới vừa vào chức lúc đủ loại thân bất do kỷ lại mỏi mệt không chịu nổi cảm giác, mà mới xảy ra bất ngờ cảm giác bất lực thực tế đều bắt nguồn từ vẫn sáng màn hình điện thoại di động bên trong ghi chú là "Mẫn Huyền" người gửi tới kia hai đầu giọng nói nhẹ nhàng tin tức ——

\- ngươi có phải hay không đem ta quên rồi? Ta cái này chúc mừng hôn lễ nằm sấp còn lái nổi đến a?

\- tan tầm tranh thủ thời gian tới, Tiểu Khương đã trên đường.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo một cái túi hoa quả theo vang chuông cửa thời điểm không thể nói trong lòng kia điểm cảm giác khác thường là khẩn trương vẫn có chút cái gì khác, không biết là hắn thính giác quá nhạy cảm hay là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà đại môn cách âm cũng không tính quá tốt, hắn đứng ở ngoài cửa vậy mà rõ ràng nghe được từ xa mà đến gần tiếng bước chân, mang lấy dép lê đi tới bộ pháp tần suất đều lộ ra một cỗ quen thuộc, để hắn tại mở cửa thấy rõ khuôn mặt kia nháy mắt không có khống chế tốt biểu lộ, ánh mắt kinh ngạc nhìn rơi vào trên thân thể người kia, chóp mũi không cách nào ức chế mà dâng lên một cỗ phiền lòng chua xót cảm giác.

"Đến a." Khương Daniel động tác tự nhiên tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đồ vật, dời ánh mắt từ một bên trong tủ giày tìm đôi dép lê ra, xoay người cho Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở bên chân, ánh mắt lại không có hướng lên, chỉ là khẽ rũ xuống mắt xoay người đem hoa quả xách tiến phòng bếp.

Trong phòng bếp truyền ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cố gắng kéo cao cuống họng thanh âm: "Thánh Hựu ngươi ngồi trước một lát a, ta còn có hai đồ ăn liền chuẩn bị cho tốt."

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tận lượng để cho mình nghe cao hứng chút hô hào về một chữ, lề mà lề mề đổi giày công phu, trong phòng bếp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm lại truyền tới, bất quá lần này rõ ràng không phải đối với hắn, mà là đối mới vừa đi vào người lẩm bẩm: "Ai u ta đều nói tám trăm lượt để ngươi ra ngoài ngồi, phòng bếp quá nhỏ chớ cùng ta tại cái này gạt ra mù quáng làm việc, cơm nước xong xuôi lại gọt hoa quả a, gấp một hồi này làm gì?"

Vừa đi vào cửa trước ngay tại thoát bên ngoài bao Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, sau đó cái kia đạo thanh âm quen thuộc đè thấp cuống họng, nhưng cửa ra lời nói lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay khẽ run xiết chặt góc áo vải vóc, đáy lòng đều đi theo mấy cái kia chữ không hiểu rút lấy đau hai lần ——

"Thánh. . . Hắn thích trước khi ăn cơm ăn chút trái cây."

3.

Đến cùng là mình cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang lễ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu chọn thích ăn hai khối liền để xuống cái nĩa. Trong phòng bếp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống mấy năm trước đồng dạng tâm tình rất tốt ngâm nga bài hát, mà Khương Daniel. . . Cho Ung Thánh Hựu bưng tới hoa quả về sau liền chui tiến phòng vệ sinh đến bây giờ đều không có ra.

Trên TV tống nghệ tiết mục luôn luôn truyền đến từng đợt cười vang, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng tròng mắt làm bộ nhìn hồi lâu cũng cảm thấy phải tâm phiền ý loạn, vừa phân thần trong đầu liền tất cả đều là vừa rồi không cẩn thận nghiêng mắt nhìn đến Khương Daniel tay —— cùng lúc trước đồng dạng, rộng lớn bàn tay, khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay. Lòng bàn tay bên trên mang theo mỏng kén ôn nhu tại trên mặt mình trên thân chạy xúc cảm lạ lẫm lại quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nghĩ tiếp nữa, ép buộc mình đem trong đầu liên quan tới tay hình tượng toàn bộ tập trung tại cây kia trụi lủi trên ngón vô danh, đáy lòng xông tới hàn ý rất nhanh chiến thắng những cái kia không nên tồn tại kiều diễm hình tượng, phòng vệ sinh phút chốc truyền đến xả nước thanh âm, hắn đánh cái nho nhỏ rùng mình, nhanh chóng đứng dậy đi vào phòng bếp cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói nhăng nói cuội trò chuyện.

Đồ ăn đều lên bàn lúc sau đã là hơn tám giờ tối, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi mở rượu, Khương Daniel tại xới cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm không thấy sự tình có thể làm, đành phải trước kéo ra cái ghế ngồi tại trước bàn ăn.

Đại khái là giữa trưa cũng không có ăn cơm thật ngon nguyên nhân, dù cho lúc trước ăn hai khối hoa quả, nhưng không nghe lời dạ dày tại thị giác cùng khứu giác song trọng kích thích hạ vẫn mơ hồ co rút một trận, nhưng dạ dày co rút loại này mao bệnh Ung Thánh Hựu mấy năm này đã sớm quen thuộc, hắn tự giác ẩn tàng rất khá, ngay cả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa tới chén rượu thời điểm cũng vẫn là thần sắc không thay đổi chút nào treo cười, chỉ có bưng bát cơm qua người tới, tại Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn thấy bên cạnh thân nhíu lên lông mày, vừa buông xuống cơm liền cho Ung Thánh Hựu trong chén kẹp hai đại đũa thức ăn.

Đối diện nâng chén giơ lên một nửa Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy tình hình này bận bịu đem cái chén thả trở về, không cần đến Khương Daniel nói chuyện, lẩm bẩm nói: "Ừm, đúng, là muốn trước ăn một chút gì lại uống rượu, ta cái này ra ngoài huấn luyện ba năm đều nhanh không quen hai ngươi ngược chó, " nói, ánh mắt rơi vào lung tung cho miệng bên trong đút lấy đồ ăn phát tiểu trên thân, "Nhưng là đợi lát nữa ăn no nhưng phải đem ta hôm nay chuẩn bị rượu đều uống xong a."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có kịp phản ứng, bên cạnh thân người thật giống như là nở nụ cười, giơ ly lên chủ động đụng đụng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: "Ta trước cùng ca uống đi."

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu là lái xe tới, nhưng đối mặt xuất ngoại huấn luyện ba năm vừa vừa trở về phát tiểu, hắn không thể cũng không nghĩ thông miệng cản rượu, càng không muốn để người bên cạnh giúp mình uống.

Cuối cùng ba người uống sạch Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chuẩn bị kỹ càng bia, rượu trắng, rượu tây. Bình thủy tinh cùng lon nước loạn thất bát tao ngược lại cả bàn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chóng mặt đứng lên liền muốn thu thập rác rưởi, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật nhất uống không được chính là hỗn hợp rượu, lúc này gục xuống bàn trong dạ dày dời sông lấp biển, ngoài miệng còn tại mơ hồ không rõ chế giễu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không chút nào giảm bệnh thích sạch sẽ, nói không có hai câu liền lảo đảo chạy vào nhà vệ sinh ôm bồn cầu nôn ra một trận.

Vẩn đục cồn mang theo đồ ăn cặn bã từ thực quản chỗ sâu ngược dòng đi lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhả hôn thiên hắc địa, đợi đến buồn nôn cảm giác không rõ ràng như vậy, mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện bên cạnh mình ngồi xổm người, bàn tay từ trên xuống dưới từng cái khẽ vuốt ở phía sau cõng giúp hắn thuận khí, gặp hắn rốt cục lại nhả không ra cái gì, nắm cả eo đem người nửa ôm nửa ôm đỡ đến bồn rửa tay một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, lại là súc miệng lại là rửa mặt, rửa đi ngoài miệng trên mặt ô uế vật về sau động tác càng ngày càng chậm, bên cạnh thân người lại vẫn là không có đi ra ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng trào nở nụ cười mình —— rõ ràng càng dáng vẻ chật vật đều bị hắn nhìn qua, lúc này mình tại đần độn so sánh cái gì sức lực?

Bên ngoài Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đại khái là không có cầm chắc quẳng cái chai rượu, pha lê xẹt qua sàn nhà phát ra chói tai thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu tiếp nhận Khương Daniel trong tay khăn tay xoa xoa mặt, kia một tiếng nho nhỏ "Tạ ơn" vẫn là bị Khương Daniel bắt được trong tai.

Xe là không có cách nào mở, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình năng lực suy tính đã khôi phục, nhưng bị cồn ngắn ngủi tê dại thân thể vẫn còn có chút không nghe sai khiến, hắn lắc lắc ung dung tìm tới điện thoại di động đặt mông ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon lay lấy phần mềm muốn gọi cái chở dùm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không biết khi nào thì đi tới chen tại bên cạnh hắn đổ ập xuống liền lấy đi trên tay hắn máy móc, khóa bình phong về sau híp mắt nhìn hắn: "Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi cho rằng ta tại sao phải mua cái này cái phòng dột tử a? Nấc, còn không phải là bởi vì ta ba hữu nghị!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói lại phải đi tìm rượu, bị Ung Thánh Hựu cười ngăn lại, nhưng hoài niệm hữu nghị tiếu dung rất nhanh cứng ở trên mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần nữa đứng dậy lắc lắc ung dung muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu hướng một cái phương hướng túm, "Ta nhưng nói cho các ngươi biết a, hôm nay đều không cho đi! Khách phòng, khách phòng cho ngươi hai giữ lại đâu. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nhìn thấy cách đó không xa tiếp nhận Hoàng Mẫn Huyền công việc chính đang thu thập bừa bộn thân ảnh cương một chút , liên đới lấy trong cơ thể mình lưu động huyết dịch giống như đều ngừng.

5.

Tám năm trước Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa mướn cái phòng này thời điểm liền thường hô Ung Thánh Hựu đến tụ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vốn là cái thích sạch sẽ tính tình, nhưng uống rượu liền yêu lớn miệng cùng người nói chuyện phiếm, trời nam biển bắc nói bậy, cùng trong ngày thường nghiêm cẩn hoàn mỹ người trước hoàn toàn không phải một cái bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy phát tiểu bộ dáng này rất thú vị, khi đó đại học còn không có tốt nghiệp, thực tập đơn vị cũng rất nhàn, dứt khoát không có việc lớn gì, hắn liền thường dẫn theo chút hoa quả hoặc là đồ ăn vặt đến cùng hảo hữu tiêu khiển thời gian, mà cũng chính là ở đây, hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong miệng thường nâng lên một cái khác hảo hữu —— Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel so với bọn hắn nhỏ hơn một tuổi, là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền niên đệ, nghe nói trong trường học nhân khí rất cao, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp mặt một lần cảm thấy người này lời nói cử chỉ đều rất có thú, mỗi lần mở miệng lúc lôi kéo âm cuối "Thánh Hựu ca" đều khiến hắn nghe được chút nũng nịu ý vị, đang khi nói chuyện luôn luôn cười híp mắt một đôi vô tội rủ xuống đậu đậu mắt, liền ngay cả khóe mắt nốt ruồi nhỏ đều cùng chủ nhân đồng dạng lộ ra cỗ nói không rõ đáng yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đối cái này đột nhiên xuất hiện "Bạn mới" biểu hiện ra cái gì bài xích cảm xúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại về sau liên hoan trước hỏi qua mấy lần có thể hay không gọi Khương Daniel cùng đi, đạt được đều là khẳng định trả lời chắc chắn sau hắn cũng liền dứt khoát tỉnh lược cái này khâu, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần lại đi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà thời điểm, luôn có thể nhìn thấy cái này lấy vui niên đệ.

Chừng hai mươi nam hài tử, không có mấy lần cũng cứ như vậy lẫn nhau thân quen.

6.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền người này bệnh thích sạch sẽ đại khái là rót vào đến tận xương tủy, mặc kệ uống đến lại thế nào say, đều tuyệt không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào nằm giường của hắn, cho nên khi đó thường xuyên liên hoan tổ ba người uống nhiều về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ dắt Khương Daniel đại đại liệt liệt đẩy ra khách phòng cửa.

Khi đó hắn còn có thể tâm vô tạp niệm mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel đem áo thun cùng quần ngoài đều cởi đi, cảm thán người xinh đẹp lại gợi cảm tám khối cơ bụng, giống huynh đệ tốt nhất đồng dạng che kín một giường chăn mền nằm ở trên giường đem Khương Daniel cánh tay kéo qua đặt ở mình mềm hồ hồ trên bụng méo miệng cảm thán "Ta này làm sao liền nhất định luyện không ra cơ bụng đâu "

Mà Khương Daniel đâu? Sẽ trò đùa giống như nói "Ca rõ ràng không có luyện a", sau đó tại Ung Thánh Hựu trái lại sờ lấy cơ bụng của mình cảm thán lúc cười hô ngứa, sau đó dùng dài tay dài chân đem cái này lớn mình một tuổi lại thân hình đơn bạc ca ca khóa trong ngực gãi ngứa ngứa, cãi nhau để đối diện phòng ngủ chính bên trong Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều ngủ không yên.

Cái kia giống bây giờ. . . Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt với vách tường lôi kéo bị sừng, phát hiện căn bản không có người cùng mình tại chia sẻ cái này duy nhất một giường chăn mền, ngoài cửa Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong phòng khách đi tới đi lui thanh âm rốt cục biến mất, đen tối hoàn cảnh phóng đại trừ thị giác bên ngoài tất cả cảm giác, sau lưng thanh âm huyên náo truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp trì trệ, cảm giác toàn thân lỗ chân lông đều đang run sợ, hắn bỗng nhiên nghĩ rõ ràng tại sao mình lại đến phó cái này hẹn, mà đối với người sau lưng hôm nay xuất hiện. . . Ung Thánh Hựu cất may mắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí cho rằng là có cùng mình giống nhau lý do.

Thế là đương nhiên mà tâm như nổi trống khát vọng một cái quen thuộc ôm.

Nhưng ngắn ngủi tiếng vang về sau là thật dài trầm mặc, trong bóng tối quỷ bí trầm mặc đại khái tiếp tục một thế kỷ lâu như vậy, lâu đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh muốn từ bỏ mình ngu xuẩn phỏng đoán, nhắm mắt lại nghĩ ép buộc mình đi ngủ, nhưng rét lạnh huyết dịch lại càng lưu càng chậm, sắp để hắn ngạt thở.

Khương Daniel thanh âm rốt cục đánh vỡ cơ hồ ngưng kết thành thực chất nồng mặc: ". . . Đã ngủ chưa?"

Ba chữ mà thôi Ung Thánh Hựu xoang mũi liền không nhịn được chua xót, cửa ra lời nói giống như đều mang chút giọng mũi: ". . . Còn không có "

"A. . ." Cùng áo nằm tại bên giường không có đắp chăn Khương Daniel hào không mục đích nhưng lại không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm màn cửa hạ rót vào ánh trăng, thật lâu, giống như là làm xong cái gì đấu tranh tư tưởng, xoay người ngồi dậy, "Kia. . . Ta đi ngủ phòng khách đi."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn lời, trong chờ mong đối thoại cùng hình tượng đều chưa từng xuất hiện, hắn không thể không cười nhạo mình đụng một cái đến người này liền không tự chủ được lý tưởng hóa, bị ngạnh sinh sinh đâm thủng lý tưởng kéo về hiện thực về sau ngữ khí cũng không tự giác sinh cứng , liên đới lấy còn có chút đạo không ra lý do quật cường, "Mẫn Huyền ban đêm đi tiểu đêm sẽ phát hiện."

"Ừm. . . Phải nghĩ cái cớ." Khương Daniel có chút quay đầu trở tay cho uốn tại bên tường người dịch dịch bị sừng, nào biết được còn chưa thu hồi tay bị bỗng nhiên xoay người người giữ chặt, ánh trăng chiếu đến Ung Thánh Hựu điêu khắc thâm thúy hình dáng, Khương Daniel bị kia trong mắt người mơ hồ óng ánh ngăn chặn hỗn loạn suy nghĩ, thời gian qua đi hơn hai năm, trong lòng bàn tay lần nữa chạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại gương mặt, Khương Daniel ngực khí quan kịch liệt nhảy nhót cơ hồ muốn xông ra trói buộc.

"Đừng đi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải đầu óc của mình lúc này mới bị đến chậm cồn từng tấc từng tấc xâm lược, biên độ nhỏ cọ xát dừng lại tại trên gương mặt bàn tay, ướt át môi mỏng khẽ trương khẽ hợp, rốt cục tuân theo chủ người nội tâm nói ra nhẫn nại cả đêm khát vọng, "Ôm ta một cái. . . Niel "

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình bây giờ đại khái cực giống một đuôi khát khô cá, Khương Daniel ôm ấp chính là duy nhất có thể cứu vớt nước của hắn nguyên, bị quen thuộc nhiệt độ cơ thể ép dưới thân thể thời điểm, hắn thậm chí chủ động đưa lên môi của mình.

Kịch liệt như thế hôn thực tế thời gian qua đi quá lâu, lâu đến gần trong gang tấc quen thuộc mặt, ôm nhau nóng bỏng thân thể, trên da thịt truyền đến tim đập thanh âm đều giống như một trận làm qua vô số lần mộng, du tẩu ở trên người bàn tay mỗi vuốt ve qua một tấc da thịt liền mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy một hồi, hắn sợ trận này kiếm không dễ mộng quá nhanh tỉnh lại, hai tay ôm chặt thân thượng nhân phần gáy, hai chân cũng không biết lúc nào tách ra quấn ở người kia căng cứng bên hông.

Khương Daniel cũng không biết rõ mình phát nhiệt đầu não đang suy nghĩ gì, nếu như nói lúc trước vào cửa yên lặng nằm thời điểm hắn còn cưỡng bách mình kéo căng lấy lý trí dây cung, như vậy tại Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng giữ lại thời điểm, trống rỗng trong não cây kia duy nhất dây cung liền mang theo tiếng oanh minh triệt để đứt gãy, dưới thân người thân thể giống như trước đồng dạng đối với mình có trí mạng lực hấp dẫn, Khương Daniel cái gì cũng không kịp nghĩ, thân thể trước hết đại não một bước làm ra lựa chọn.

Hồi lâu chưa nhân sự thân thể mẫn cảm lại khô khốc, tiểu huyệt chỉ dung nạp một ngón tay Ung Thánh Hựu liền không nhịn được nhíu mày lại nhẹ nhàng ngược lại rút lấy khí, Khương Daniel đến cùng hay là giống như trước đồng dạng đối với hắn cực điểm ôn nhu, chỉ là từ nhỏ bé vặn vẹo liền phát giác hắn khó chịu rút ngón tay ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại cố chấp dắt lấy tay của hắn không khiến người ta rời đi, một cái cánh tay kéo ra tủ đầu giường lục lọi lúc trước đặt ở trong ngăn kéo hộ thủ sương, Khương Daniel không có không đúng lúc mở miệng nhắc nhở có lẽ cái này tiểu quản cao thể đã qua kỳ sự tình , mặc cho dưới thân người nghiêm túc đem hơi lạnh trơn ướt cao thể thoa khắp mình ba ngón tay, lại nắm mình tay đặt ở đóng chặt cửa huyệt.

Trên thân người kia ánh mắt trực câu câu nhìn mình chằm chằm, đầu não còn không rõ lắm Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mình bị nhìn thấy toàn thân đều muốn bốc cháy, mượn tửu kình có thể chủ động làm đến nước này đã là cực hạn, cửa huyệt rốt cục nghênh đón đã lâu xâm lấn, dài nhỏ ngón tay một chút xíu tiến vào, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi vách trong thích ứng, dù cho qua lâu như vậy, đã từng quen thuộc đến mỗi một tấc đều lưu lại qua dấu vết thân thể cũng vẫn là vô cùng ngon miệng, cửa huyệt thịt mềm chỉ chốc lát sau liền không tự giác ngọ nguậy giống như là đang chủ động nuốt phải càng sâu, ngón tay liền biết nghe lời phải lại tiến vào một cây, nhẹ nhàng xoay tròn lấy tìm tới dưới thân trong thân thể quen thuộc kia một điểm.

"Ừm. . ." Dưới thân mèo con từ trong lỗ mũi tiết ra thoải mái thở dài, lại tại thanh âm vừa ra khỏi miệng đồng thời liền xấu hổ nắm chặt hai tay kéo xuống Khương Daniel thân trên tác hôn, không kịp nuốt nước bọt thuận khóe miệng chảy xuống, sau huyệt bên trong hơi thêm nhanh một chút tốc độ ngón tay tận lực dùng mang theo mỏng kén lòng bàn tay tại điểm mẫn cảm chung quanh đảo quanh, Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn vặn vẹo khe mông, chân dài kẹp lấy người eo đem khát vọng được lấp đầy cửa huyệt hướng kia dưới thân người sớm đã nhô lên dục vọng bên cạnh đưa.

Bốn mảnh cánh môi rốt cục bỏ được tách rời, Khương Daniel rút tay ra chỉ nắm chặt mình hạ thân dục vọng tại khẽ trương khẽ hợp cửa huyệt vừa đi vừa về lề mề, y theo lúc trước kinh nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu tại tính sự tình bên trên chưa từng là như thế gấp gáp người, tiền hí chỉ làm chút điểm thời gian này cũng là còn thiếu rất nhiều, nhưng hôm nay dưới thân người mềm thân thể như thế chủ động bộ dáng giống như là vô hình thôi tình tề, Khương Daniel liếm liếm người kia khóe miệng, to lớn dục vọng cơ hồ chống đỡ bình cửa huyệt nếp uốn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại gấp cắn môi dưới không nói một lời , mặc cho đáng sợ kích thước một chút xíu tiến vào thân thể, phảng phất đem mình mang hơn hai năm mặt nạ từng tấc từng tấc lột ra nghiền nát.

Đau không? Đương nhiên là đau, quá lâu không có làm qua, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình giống như là bị đặt ở cái thớt gỗ bên trên phá vỡ bụng cá, trong thân thể to lớn vật cứng giống là một thanh nóng hổi mà lưỡi đao sắc bén, ôn nhu một chút xíu xé ra thân thể của hắn, tại hắn trống rỗng trong thân thể mang theo nóng bỏng bốn phía du tẩu, hắn sợ hãi bị cầm chuôi đao người phát phát hiện mình đã sớm chỉ còn một cái ngụy giả vờ hư giả thể xác, lại lại cực kỳ khát vọng người kia có thể đem hắn thô bạo lại ôn nhu lấp đầy, có thể phát hiện hắn đụng một cái liền nát yếu ớt mặt nạ, có thể đem lúc trước ôn nhu cùng hạnh phúc đều cùng nhau mang về.

Nóng hổi tinh dịch bắn tại Khương Daniel như cũ gợi cảm cơ bụng bên trên, ruột thịt co vào giảo gấp, Khương Daniel tại sắp đến trong cao triều rút ra dục vọng phát tiết tại Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng mềm mại trên bụng.

Làm sao không giống như trước đồng dạng thở hổn hển cố ý tại mẫn cảm của mình bên tai hỏi có thể hay không bắn ở bên trong đâu? —— bình phục hô hấp khe hở Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt nghĩ đến —— làm thế nào xong chuyện thân mật nhất, hay là không nói một lời sắp bị trầm mặc thôn phệ hầu như không còn đâu?

Làm sao. . . Liền biến thành dạng này đây?

8.

Làm sao liền biến thành dạng này đây?

Hơn hai năm trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu, tại say rượu sau khó được gặp phải cuối tuần ngủ lấy lại sức, mở mắt lại phát hiện bên người giường chiếu căn bản không ngủ qua người dáng vẻ, chỉnh tề lại băng lãnh, hắn trực giác không đúng, có chút hoảng hốt đứng lên kéo cửa phòng ra, nhìn thấy trong phòng khách ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon người sớm đã thay đổi áo ngủ mặc chỉnh tề một bộ lập tức sẽ đi ra ngoài dáng vẻ.

"Làm sao rồi?" Gặp người còn êm đẹp sắc mặt bình tĩnh ngồi, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, ngáp một cái đi qua, mang trên mặt một chút lấy lòng ý vị muốn hướng người trong ngực chui, "Muốn đi ra ngoài sao?"

"Ngươi nhớ kỹ hôm qua mình nói qua cái gì sao?" Khương Daniel hướng ngược lại có chút nghiêng thân, mặt không đổi sắc, trong ánh mắt lại lộ ra để người phát lạnh lãnh ý.

"Ta ——" Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp trì trệ, ngày hôm qua xã giao từ đầu tới đuôi chỉ có một loại rượu trắng, hắn uống đến cũng không tính quá nhiều, có chút cấp trên mà thôi, còn không đến mức để hắn quên trận kia xảy ra bất ngờ nhưng lại đọng lại đã lâu cãi lộn.

"Ngươi nói, không vượt qua nổi, cũng đừng qua."

Khương Daniel bình tĩnh lặp lại tối hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu đơn phương tuyên bố kết thúc lời nói, hắn thái độ lạnh lùng cùng ngôn ngữ tay chân trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút thiếu dưỡng khí đại não cũng không hiểu dâng lên một cỗ khí đến: "Ta hôm qua là uống nhiều, ngươi biết còn nhất định phải cùng ta nhao nhao "

"Vâng, ta biết." Khương Daniel nghiêm túc nhìn xem hắn có chút tiều tụy mặt, mang theo ấp ủ không chỉ một đêm chậm chạp mở miệng, "Nhưng ta không biết ngươi là cùng ai đi chỗ nào bởi vì cái gì uống rượu, từ ngươi lần thứ nhất ban đêm không trở lại ăn cơm đến hôm qua, mỗi lần ngươi đều chỉ nói là xã giao, " hắn rủ xuống ánh mắt cười một cái tự giễu, "Thật xin lỗi, có thể là ta lòng dạ hẹp hòi, nhưng ta cũng thực tế không hiểu ngươi cái này công tác mới làm sao lại có nhiều như vậy mỗi ngày muốn uống đến rạng sáng mới có thể đi vào gia môn xã giao."

"Ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ lúc trước ôn nhu quan tâm người yêu làm sao gần nhất càng ngày càng lãnh đạm, thậm chí có thể bình tĩnh nói ra như thế đả thương người, hắn bực bội giơ tay bóp bóp mi tâm, nhẫn nại tính tình cùng nhỏ mình một tuổi người yêu thứ vô số lần giải thích, "Ta nói rất nhiều lần, đổi việc là bởi vì lúc trước đơn vị hiệu quả và lợi ích không tốt —— "

"Cho nên ngươi liền vô thanh vô tức trực tiếp từ chức, đổi việc chuyện lớn như vậy ngay cả ta đều không có nói cho?"

"Việc này đều qua hơn nửa năm, ngươi có thể đừng có lại không buông tha sao? !" Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đã là cái người rất có chủ kiến, đi ăn máng khác sự tình hắn từ không cảm thấy mình có lỗi gì, đoạn thời gian kia hắn vốn chỉ muốn rốt cuộc tìm được tốt hơn công việc có thể cùng người yêu chia sẻ vui sướng, nhưng lại không bị nhân lý giải thậm chí còn cãi nhau chiến tranh lạnh, thật vất vả hòa hảo về sau mới nhập chức công việc cũng làm cho hắn loay hoay chân không chạm đất, ban ngày cười cương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu ban đêm mang theo một thân mỏi mệt bước vào trong nhà, nghênh đón hắn lại luôn người yêu trách cứ ánh mắt, thể xác tinh thần đều mệt hắn đối mặt người yêu hỏi thăm liền thường thường không lựa lời nói, dần dà, tích lũy bất mãn cùng tâm kết đều tại tối hôm qua bạo phát đi ra.

". . . Ta nếu ứng nghiệm thù trừ lãnh đạo đồng sự còn có hợp tác tiêu thụ thương, " Ung Thánh Hựu tự giác vừa rồi câu kia ngữ khí có chút nặng, mệt mỏi nhìn xem bên cạnh ngồi người yêu, nghĩ đưa tay yêu cầu một cái ôm, nhưng lại cảm thấy thời khắc này không thể quá mức chịu thua, đành phải cương tại nguyên chỗ tiếp tục khô cằn giải thích, "Không phải không nói cho ngươi, ta nói ngươi cũng không biết a, các ngươi nước Kiện cục cũng sẽ không có những này loạn thất bát tao sự tình. . ."

"Đúng, ta không biết, " Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu, bị đâm tổn thương tim co lại co lại đau, "Bởi vì ngươi cảm thấy công việc của ta không có những này kèm theo bữa tiệc cho nên nhẹ nhõm có phải hay không, cho nên ngươi cái gì đều không nói cho ta, cái gì cũng không có ý định để ta biết."

"Không phải, " Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất bị hiểu lầm, nhưng Khương Daniel ở phương diện này ý nghĩ tổng cộng hắn không tại một cái kênh bên trên, "Ta và ngươi nói những cái kia xã giao làm gì a? Trên bàn rượu nói bậy một điểm dinh dưỡng cũng không có —— "

"Cái gì cũng không nói, cái gì đều mình gánh, là ngươi cái gọi là thành thục sao?"

". . . Cái gì?"

Như thế một hồi liền bị người đánh gãy hai lần lời nói, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không để ý tới sinh khí, lăng lăng nhìn lên trước mặt người yêu tiếp tục mở miệng, từng chữ đều giống như mang theo đâm lưỡi đao, từng thanh từng thanh đâm vào trong lòng.

"Nếu như đây chính là ngươi cái gọi là thành thục, ta đại khái đời này đều làm không được." Khương Daniel lấy xuống trên ngón vô danh ngân sắc vòng tròn, nghiêng thân đem trên bàn trà mấy tờ giấy cầm tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, "Ta ký xong chữ , đợi lát nữa thu dọn đồ đạc liền dọn ra ngoài, buổi chiều cùng đi đem thủ tục xử lý đi."

9.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đầu hạ ánh mặt trời chói mắt bên trong đem lục sắc ly hôn chứng cùng chiếc nhẫn cùng một chỗ bỏ vào ngăn kéo, như cái đoạn mất tuyến như con rối, đần độn mà nhìn xem trống một nửa tủ quần áo, tại vắng vẻ gian phòng bên trong lặng lẽ hỏi mình:

"Làm sao liền biến thành dạng này nữa nha. . ."

". . ." Khương Daniel nằm ở một bên, bị cái này nhỏ bé lại vô lực vấn đề xiết chặt trái tim, không tìm được có thể dùng đáp lại án lời nói, đành phải giúp vụng trộm hít mũi một cái Ung Thánh Hựu đắp chăn lên.

"Lạnh. . ." Kích tình rút đi về sau trống rỗng luôn luôn có thể khiến người ta hiện ra chân thật nhất bất lực, Ung Thánh Hựu vén chăn lên tiến vào bên người người kia trong ngực, cực tận khả năng để cho mình mỗi một tấc da thịt đều cùng người kia ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể kề nhau, nhưng chính là như thế chủ động, người kia nhưng vẫn là không có gì rõ ràng đáp lại, hơn hai năm qua góp nhặt ủy khuất khẽ đếm bộc phát, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ không cố vấn mà đem mặt chôn ở người kia bên gáy cắn một cái, "Hỗn đản. . . Khương Daniel ngươi hỗn đản. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình ở đâu ra nước mắt, nhưng lúc này cũng không đoái hoài tới đi lau, chỉ muốn mượn đen nhánh hoàn cảnh cùng khó được đem vòng người ở bên người thời gian, đem trong lòng khổ sở cùng ủy khuất đều phát tiết ra ngoài, "Ngươi thật hơn hai năm đều không liên hệ ta, ngươi có biết hay không ta nhìn trong nhà mỗi một dạng ngươi khi đó mang ta cùng đi chọn đồ dùng trong nhà có nhiều khó chịu? Ngươi có biết hay không ta một người ngủ lớn như vậy giường có bao nhiêu lạnh? Ngươi có biết hay không. . ."

Tuyến lệ bài tiết ra chất lỏng ngăn chặn đường hô hấp, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề nghĩ tới mình có một ngày sẽ khóc đến cần miệng mở rộng hô hấp tình trạng, nhưng Khương Daniel rốt cục xoay người lại nhìn xem mình, xoa lên bên hông bàn tay cho hắn tiếp tục dũng khí, dù cho cúi đầu, hắn cũng vẫn là xúc động nói ra: "Có biết hay không. . . Ta có mơ tưởng ngươi. . ."

"Thật xin lỗi. . ." Khóc đến có chút phát run người rốt cục bị người yêu ôm vào trong ngực, Khương Daniel bàn tay từng cái nhẹ vỗ về phía sau lưng cho người ta thuận khí, nhẹ giọng hống người lời nói không biết làm sao cũng nhiễm lên chút giọng mũi, "Thật xin lỗi. . . Để ngươi khó qua như vậy, thật thật xin lỗi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại đã lâu trong lồng ngực nghe người ở bên tai từng lần một xin lỗi, hắn cảm thấy mình hẳn là cao hứng, nhưng bị đè nén lâu như vậy cảm xúc rốt cuộc tìm được chỗ tháo nước, nước mắt một lát cũng thu lại không được, mở miệng đều mang nghẹn ngào: "Ngươi hỗn đản. . . Ngươi biết qua bao lâu à. . . Ngươi biết ngươi đi được bao lâu sao. . ."

". . . Tám trăm hai mươi lăm trời." Khương Daniel hôn lấy yêu đỉnh đầu của người, sau khi tách ra gian nan mỗi một ngày hắn đều nhớ, thanh âm trầm thấp bên trong chất đầy khổ sở cùng ôn nhu, "Thật xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu. . . Thật xin lỗi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn đi nghe đáng sợ số lượng, ôm thật chặt người yêu rắn chắc thân thể, giống như lẫn nhau khảm vào mới có thể tìm được một tia chân thực cảm giác, quá dùng sức móng tay lâm vào Khương Daniel phía sau lưng trong da, dùng hết khí lực ôm cuối cùng đem Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực kêu gào thật lâu suy nghĩ gạt ra đã từng quật cường miệng:

"Không muốn đi. . . Lần này đổi ta theo đuổi ngươi, Niel, không muốn đi, có được hay không?"

10.

"Ca, ta giúp ngươi a." Tám năm trước Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn không trước lấy lòng tiến vào phòng bếp giúp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rửa rau, bận rộn nửa ngày, rốt cục tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ép hỏi ánh mắt hạ đem ấp ủ nhiều ngày vấn đề hỏi ra miệng, "Thánh Hựu ca hắn. . . Thích hạng người gì a?"

Vấn đề này thực tế quá mức rõ ràng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút hăng hái dừng lại động tác, trên dưới dò xét một phen mình cái này xem ra đần độn niên đệ, cuối cùng, cười lắc đầu: "Ngươi không được, Thánh Hựu nói qua thích thành thục."

"Thành, thành thục làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel bị nghẹn một chút, không phục nói, "Nhỏ hơn một tuổi liền không thể thành thục sao? Mẫn Huyền ca ngươi đừng xem thường người!"

"A , được, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ gật đầu, trở lại tiếp tục cắt hắn đồ ăn, "Vậy ta liền rửa mắt mà đợi."

Khương Daniel nặng nề mà hừ một tiếng quay người ra ngoài thu thập phòng khách, trêu đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại phía sau hắn bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu.

Thế là đêm đó liên hoan, ngày bình thường hoạt bát nhất đệ đệ rõ ràng trở nên kiệm lời ít nói, từ đầu tới đuôi đều cười đến thận trọng, sẽ còn càng không ngừng cho mọi người rót rượu thêm đồ ăn, thậm chí nói lên bình ngữ, ngay cả ca đều không gọi.

Ung Thánh Hựu là không quá quan tâm những này, nhưng Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ chuyển biến thực tế để hắn có chút không nghĩ ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn ở trong mắt cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng lại không thể không thừa nhận Khương Daniel tiểu tử này đúng là động thực tình, đành phải phối hợp với niên đệ trắng trợn truy cầu, một chút xíu nói cho hắn Ung Thánh Hựu các loại yêu thích cùng quen thuộc.

Thẳng đến về sau người đuổi kịp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới rốt cục dám quang minh chính đại tự xưng mình là thao nát tâm lão mụ tử, trên trời dưới đất cũng khó khăn tìm thật là đỏ nương, trong hôn lễ thậm chí còn làm làm đại biểu lên đài cho một đôi người mới phát biểu chúc phúc diễn thuyết.

Cho nên khi sự tình người dù cho không có có ước định, lại đều ăn ý không có nói cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vui mừng màu đỏ giấy hôn thú sớm đã đổi thành lục sắc sách sự thật, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu hai năm này nhiều tìm không thấy người cũng không muốn tìm người thổ lộ hết, cho nên hắn đem tất cả tinh lực đều tập trung ở trong công việc.

Mỗi ngày uống đến trời đất quay cuồng về nhà, cũng sẽ không cảm thấy trong nhà lạnh đi.

11.

Mở mắt lúc quen thuộc say rượu cảm giác đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ cao minh có hai phút mới nghĩ rõ ràng chính mình đây là nằm ở đâu, Khương Daniel ôm ấp cùng sau huyệt dị dạng cảm giác đều nhắc nhở lấy hắn tối hôm qua phát sinh qua cái gì, hậu tri hậu giác trào ra xấu hổ cảm giác bao phủ trong ngực vuốt ve an ủi, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí đứng dậy, cầm quần áo lên nhẹ nhẹ đóng cửa phòng.

Khương Daniel ôm gối đầu tỉnh lại thời điểm cũng mộng một hồi lâu, bên cạnh giường chiếu đã không có nhiệt độ, nhưng tối hôm qua người kia khó được yếu thế đủ loại bộ dáng cùng lời nói cũng đều ở trước mắt tung bay. Quen biết tám năm, Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ đều có sự kiêu ngạo của mình, có mình một bao phương pháp xử sự, không vênh vang đắc ý cũng không thấp kém, đối người thân cận ngẫu nhiên mềm hoá thái độ đã là cực hạn, hắn chưa từng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt.

Cho nên nói không cảm động không rung động là giả, Khương Daniel chưa từng hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước đối với mình thích, nhưng phần này thích tại sau khi tách ra có thể tiếp tục bao lâu, hắn một điểm tự tin đều không có, hắn ôm may mắn giả vờ như điềm nhiên như không có việc gì liên hệ vừa về nước Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nói với mình đây chính là một cơ hội cuối cùng, nếu là Ung Thánh Hựu không đến, vậy liền. . . Được rồi.

Hiện tại xem ra, không chỉ không thể tính, còn phải lại nỗ đem lực mới được.

Lúc trước kiềm chế quét sạch sẽ không ít, Khương Daniel tâm tình rất tốt nhếch miệng thu thập một mảnh hỗn độn giường chiếu, ôm ga trải giường bị trùm kéo cửa phòng ra, lọt vào chính ở phòng khách uống nước chủ nhà một cái lườm nguýt, Khương Daniel hắc hắc cười ngây ngô hai tiếng, đem trong ngực vải vóc nhóm ném vào máy giặt.

"Đi rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buông xuống chén nước dựa ở trên ghế sa lon một mặt thảnh thơi.

"A. . ." Khương Daniel sững sờ nửa giây liền kịp phản ứng, gãi gãi cái ót, "Thánh Hựu nói có chút việc gấp, muốn đi công ty một chuyến."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lạnh nhạt gật gật đầu, lời không làm cho người ta kinh ngạc thì đến chết cũng không thôi: "Hòa hảo rồi?"

". . ." Khương Daniel trừng to mắt miệng đều muốn không khép được, "Ngươi. . . Làm sao biết?"

"Nói nhảm, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bộ chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép dáng vẻ, "Hai người ngay cả chiếc nhẫn đều không mang ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ hỏi ta làm sao biết?" Nói xong thay đổi một bộ dò xét thần thái nhìn xem mặt lộ vẻ mỉm cười sắc ngốc niên đệ, "Ngươi khi dễ hắn rồi?"

". . . Ta sao có thể khi dễ hắn a. . ." Khương Daniel cũng có chút ủy khuất, nghĩ thầm mình mặc kệ tại trên giường dưới giường đều căn cứ thành thục nguyên tắc ôn nhu kiên nhẫn tốt, "Liền. . . Một điểm lầm sẽ. . ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đứng dậy duỗi lưng một cái, "Kết cao minh có bảy năm đi? Đừng không có việc gì liền rùm beng đỡ, cùng tiểu hài nhi giống như."

". . ." Xem ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không nghĩ tới một bước kia, hoặc là nói không có đã từng hảo hữu sẽ nghĩ tới hai người bọn họ chạy tới càng sâu cãi nhau một bước kia, Khương Daniel không hiểu ở trong lòng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Ta không có đã nói với ngươi sao? Thánh Hựu người này a, mặt lạnh tim nóng, đặc biệt mềm lòng, cho nên bất luận đúng sai, nếu như ngươi có thể trước chịu thua lấy lòng, hắn khẳng định sẽ vài phút nhận lầm sẽ còn phản tới an ủi ngươi."

"A. . ." Lời này cùng Khương Daniel đối với thành thục nhận biết không giống nhau lắm, hắn kinh ngạc nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, "Chịu thua lấy lòng. . . ? Không phải là lý giải bao dung sau đó cố gắng đối với hắn càng tốt sao?"

"Hai cái này có xung đột sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầy đầu dấu chấm hỏi, nhìn trước mặt người xác thực không quá lý giải dáng vẻ, đành phải nhẫn nại tính tình giải thích, "Yêu nhau người cần phải hiểu bao dung, nhưng không thể một mực nhường nhịn, sẽ nhẫn xảy ra vấn đề đến, ta là nói qua cho ngươi Thánh Hựu thích thành thục không sai, có thể thành quen không là chỉ có ôn nhu vì đối phương suy nghĩ cái này một loại biểu hiện phương thức, còn phải lẫn nhau tức thời câu thông, minh bạch trong lòng đối phương đang suy nghĩ gì, mới có thể tốt hơn duy trì cùng tăng nhiệt độ phần này tình cảm a." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai câu nói liền rõ ràng chính mình nói đến một chút bên trên, chụp chụp ngây người tại nguyên chỗ người, thở dài, "Không có tình cảm cố vấn ba năm, khổ hai người các ngươi đồ đần."

"Thế nhưng là. . . Hắn, " Khương Daniel đầu óc hỗn loạn hỏng bét, lòng tràn đầy đều là mình lúc trước chỉ biết mình một người chịu đựng, đần độn nghĩ đến chỉ cần đối Ung Thánh Hựu tốt hơn liền có thể duy trì đoạn hôn nhân này, nhưng cuối cùng tâm kết lại càng ngày càng sâu, trừ tự trách cùng ảo não cũng có chút ủy khuất, "Hắn cũng không cùng ta câu thông a. . ."

"Ừm, đúng, đây đúng là tật xấu của hắn, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghĩ nghĩ, vậy mà nghiêm túc gật gật đầu, "Hắn người này chính là cái gì sự tình đều không yêu nói, chuyện gì đều mình khiêng, ngươi khả năng được nhiều hỏi một chút đi, kỳ thật ta vẫn nghĩ nhìn nếu là hắn nghẹn muốn chết khổ sở muốn chết sẽ sẽ không mở miệng, nhưng cũng không biết sẽ là cái tình huống như thế nào mới có thể đem hắn bức thành như thế. . ."

"Nếu như. . ." Khương Daniel khó khăn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, tối hôm qua người kia ổ trong ngực mình yếu ớt dáng vẻ ủy khuất còn rõ ràng tồn trong đầu, nghĩ đến duy nhất cái chủng loại kia khả năng, đáy lòng không tự giác chậm rãi nổi lên tên là mừng như điên cảm xúc, "Nếu như hắn mở miệng nữa nha. . . ?"

"Mở miệng rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhếch miệng cười cười, dài nhỏ nhếch lên trong hai mắt tràn đầy hiểu rõ:

"Đương nhiên là bởi vì. . . Hắn yêu ngươi a."

12.

Về nhà tắm rửa một cái thay quần áo khác, Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, tiếp tục trống không đại não lúc này mới bắt đầu hồi ức tối hôm qua phát sinh hết thảy.

Từ đầu tới đuôi chủ động với hắn mà nói thực tế quá mức mất mặt, nhưng trong lòng ngay tiếp theo thân thể đều giống như nhẹ nhàng, phảng phất nói ra miệng không phải giấu ở đáy lòng, mà là đè ở trên người một ngọn núi, hắn phối hợp trốn ở chân núi gần ba mươi năm, giấu tất cả yếu ớt đem mình ngụy trang thành một cái đao thương bất nhập quái vật đáng sợ, rốt cục có một ngày có một người mang theo ấm áp đem hắn từ đầy trời trong đất bùn đào lên, phát hiện giấu ở chỗ sâu bất quá là một con mẫn cảm lại thích khóc mèo con, lợi trảo hạ ẩn tàng chỉ có mềm mại đệm thịt cùng trắng nõn cái bụng.

Mèo con cảm thấy mình này tấm nhỏ yếu bộ dáng khó coi lại chật vật, bụm mặt chạy trối chết, nhưng người kia lại không buông tha, tách ra không có hai giờ liền phát tới tin tức: Có ngươi như thế truy người sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trên màn ảnh tin tức đã cảm thấy gương mặt nóng lên, nhưng lời nói đều phóng xuất, đương nhiên phải lấy ra chút thành ý, thế là do dự một chút, cong lên khóe miệng đánh chữ: Vậy ngươi dạy ta một chút a

Tin tức vừa biến thành đã đọc, một thông điện thoại liền đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu hơn hai năm trước kia liền xóa bỏ cái số này, nhưng gặp lại thời điểm mới phát hiện cái này một chuỗi chữ số mình từ từ nhắm hai mắt đều có thể học thuộc. Ngồi thẳng thân thể lại thanh thanh tiếng nói, lúc này mới đè xuống kết nối khóa: "Uy?"

"Khẳng định muốn ta dạy cho ngươi a?" Khương Daniel thanh âm thông qua ống nghe truyền đến, cùng tối hôm qua trầm thấp khác biệt, lộ ra cỗ cùng nắng sớm tương xứng khẽ nhếch khí tức.

"A, xác định." Ung Thánh Hựu không có phát phát hiện mình ép đều ép không đi xuống khóe miệng, kéo qua bên người một cái gối che trong ngực, ba mươi tuổi người còn như cái cùng thầm mến người gọi điện thoại học sinh tiểu học đồng dạng ngồi xếp bằng ổ ở trên ghế sa lon, "Ngươi nói chứ sao."

"Hiện tại xuống lầu."

"Cái. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu dép lê đều không để ý tới mặc, nhảy xuống ghế sô pha chân trần chạy đến ban công, cúi đầu xuống liền thấy dưới lầu bồn hoa bên cạnh đứng người, nhìn thấy hắn vội vàng hấp tấp dáng vẻ trong ống nghe truyền đến trầm thấp tiếng cười: "A, bước đầu tiên, biết thích người uống say, phải kịp thời đưa canh giải rượu tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điện thoại di động sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, chóp mũi bất tranh khí lại bắt đầu chua chua, dứt khoát cũng không nghĩ lại trang, mang lấy trùng điệp giọng mũi nhìn xem dưới lầu coi như lớn lên đẹp trai người, ghé vào trên lan can chơi xấu: "Vậy nếu là. . . Nếu là hắn không nghĩ xuống lầu đâu?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên không e dè mà nhìn xem hắn cười: "Vậy sẽ phải hỏi hắn. . . Thuận tiện hay không để ngươi lên lầu."

"Nếu như. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị người thấy phát sốt, nhịn không được chôn xuống mặt, mới qua một giây nhưng lại khẽ ngẩng đầu lộ ra nhỏ vụn tóc mái hạ mèo con mắt, "Nếu như hắn nói thuận tiện đâu?"

Khương Daniel cười híp mắt kia một đôi đáng yêu rủ xuống đậu đậu mắt, mở ra chân dài hướng cửa lầu đi: "Vậy liền để hắn qua hai phút mở cửa đi."

13.

Lúc trước một người cuối tuần trôi qua rất chậm, thời gian quá khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà đều sẽ nghĩ uống chút rượu, uống nhiều ngủ say sưa hạ liền có thể trốn tránh rơi rất nhiều thứ.

Nhưng hôm nay. . . Khương Daniel ngồi tại đối diện ánh mắt sáng rực mà nhìn xem hắn từng ngụm ăn canh, chỉ cần dừng lại người kia liền sẽ cau mày giả giả tức giận: "Muốn ta cho ngươi ăn sao?"

"Không phải. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ riêng tưởng tượng cái kia hình tượng đều thẹn phải hoảng, đỏ lên bên tai lắc đầu, mặt đều muốn vùi vào trong chén.

Ngồi tại người đối diện càng xem càng cảm thấy dỡ xuống ngụy trang con mèo nhỏ đáng yêu đến cực điểm, sợ mình lại nhìn tiếp sẽ nhịn không được cười, đứng dậy đi phòng vệ sinh tìm đến máy sấy.

"Không. . . Dùng" Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay cản một chút, lại khi nhìn đến người không thế nào vui vẻ biểu lộ lúc ngạnh sinh sinh đem cánh tay thu hồi lại, ngoan ngoãn ngồi trên ghế , mặc cho đứng phía sau người đem ngón tay cắm vào sợi tóc bên trong ôn nhu loay hoay.

Khương Daniel thổi tóc không có gì kỹ thuật, không giống Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên còn có thể cho mình thổi cái tạo hình ra, chỉ có như vậy, lỏng loẹt mềm mềm rũ xuống trên trán tóc đen nổi bật lên người màu da càng thêm trắng nõn, tăng thêm từ đầu tới đuôi không có hàng qua Ôn màu đỏ nhạt tai, ba mươi tuổi người nhìn xem còn cùng bảy, tám năm trước không có gì sai biệt, đáy mắt còn mang theo chút mờ mịt ngây thơ dáng vẻ càng là dụ hoặc, Khương Daniel hầu kết lăn lăn, góp thấp thân thể nằm ở người bên tai: "Dễ uống sao?"

"Ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai nguyên bản liền mẫn cảm, lúc này thanh âm trầm thấp mang theo ấm áp khí tức trực tiếp để hắn xốp giòn nửa người, nhịn không được hướng khác một bên thoáng kéo dài khoảng cách, cố giả bộ trấn định, "Tốt, tốt uống "

"Ta cũng có thể nếm thử sao?" Khương Daniel duy trì tư thế không nhúc nhích, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế buông xuống thìa chuẩn bị đứng dậy đem vị trí tặng cho hắn, ai biết trên vai trầm xuống, Khương Daniel dứt khoát đem đầu đặt ở bên gáy của hắn, "Liền nếm một ngụm, không có tay, ngươi đút ta có được hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu muốn nhìn một chút hắn làm sao liền "Không có tay", kết quả vừa nghiêng mặt qua liền đụng phải người cố ý xích lại gần môi, khẽ nhếch răng môi rất nhanh bị triệt để cạy mở, mang theo nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái khí tức đầu lưỡi xâm lược toàn bộ khoang miệng, từ kẽ răng đến cái lưỡi lại đến mẫn cảm hàm trên, đã được như nguyện từng tấc từng tấc nhấm nháp canh giải rượu hương vị.

Đến cùng là tối hôm qua mới làm qua, làm trước đó còn uống một trận nhả hôn thiên hắc địa rượu, Khương Daniel cố lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, đem người ôm đến trên giường liền không có lại làm cái gì chuyện quá đáng, Ung Thánh Hựu bị người kéo che kín chăn mền buồn ngủ, xoang mũi bị người yêu khí tức quen thuộc lấp đầy, lười biếng lại thoải mái mà nhắm mắt lại, tên là an tâm cảm giác từ toàn thân bao vây lấy hắn, cả trái tim đều hồi quy nguyên vị yên tĩnh bình thản nhảy lên.

"Ngày mai làm sao truy ngươi a. . ." Sắp ngủ mèo con hỏi được mơ mơ màng màng mơ hồ không rõ.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu hôn một chút hắn trên gương mặt xinh đẹp ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi: "Ngủ đi, ngày mai ta sẽ dạy ngươi."

14.

Khương lão sư nói, nếu như có thể, phải tận khả năng thêm ra hiện tại thích mặt người trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu thế là ngày thứ hai tích cực chủ động nói muốn đưa Khương Daniel trở về, đợi đến hắn mấy năm này ở trong căn phòng đi thuê, lại một mặt một lời khó nói hết dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn cười, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ một chút liền minh bạch cái này trong lúc cười ý tứ, nói quanh co lấy hỏi hắn: "Ngươi, ngươi có muốn hay không chuyển về tới. . ."

Dù sao cũng là đã từng thân mật nhất quan hệ, ở cùng một chỗ cũng không có vấn đề gì, lại nói, mình còn phải nghiêm túc địa" truy" Khương Daniel. —— Ung Thánh Hựu một bên giúp người dọn dẹp đồ vật một bên suy nghĩ miên man.

Kết quả vào lúc ban đêm Khương Daniel liền ở trở về nhà. Chuyển một ngày đồ vật, thiếu thiếu rèn luyện Ung bộ trưởng miễn không được đau lưng, Khương Daniel liền lôi kéo tắm rửa qua Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, nói cái gì thích người nếu mệt sảng khoái nhưng muốn giúp hắn xoa bóp, kết quả thuận mềm mại eo nhỏ ấn xuống không có hai lần liền cọ sát ra lửa, trong nhà bôi trơn sớm đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu ném, không có sinh hoạt tình dục đương nhiên cũng không có bảo hiểm bao, nhưng cái gì đều bù không được nằm dưới thân thể người yêu ướt hốc mắt thở khẽ mê người bộ dáng, dùng sữa tắm cũng phải đem nên làm chuyện làm.

Ngày thứ hai xoa sau lưng ngồi trước bàn làm việc Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không thừa nhận những cái kia cổ nhân nói đều cũng có lý, tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn cái gì, nhớ tới thân thể liền có chút như nhũn ra.

15.

Ung Thánh Hựu "Truy người" kinh lịch hay là rất muôn màu muôn vẻ, Khương Daniel thường thường sẽ nghĩ đến cái gì lại đột nhiên phát cái tin tức tới, dạy hắn truy người phương pháp cũng là hoa văn chồng chất.

Tỉ như công việc bình thường ngày lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa, "Mặt trời quá lớn, thích người khả năng khát, xuống lầu cùng hắn uống ly cà phê?" tin tức sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hỉ phải quên mỏi mệt; tỉ như vừa đóng lại máy tính, "Thích người nhanh lúc tan việc có thể phát cái tin nói cho hắn, ngươi chính dưới lầu chờ hắn." tin tức sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy bên ngoài bao bước nhanh đi ra ký túc xá; tỉ như kết thúc một tuần công việc, "Khó được thứ sáu, muốn cùng thích người cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa ánh nến bữa tối." tin tức sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu đè nén không được điên cuồng muốn giương lên khóe miệng.

Nhưng là có chút ăn liên hoan có thể đẩy, có chút hội nghị khẩn cấp lại không có cách, Ung Thánh Hựu mượn đi phòng vệ sinh ngụy trang bước nhanh xuống lầu, ánh mắt tìm tới thân ảnh quen thuộc liền lại chuyển không ra, mặt mũi tràn đầy áy náy đi đến mặt người trước: "Thật có lỗi a Niel. . . Ta hôm nay khả năng phải tăng ca. . ."

"A. . ." Khương Daniel khó tránh khỏi hồi tưởng lại lúc trước không tốt lắm hồi ức, nguyên bản kế hoạch ăn cơm xem phim hẹn hò khâu đột nhiên ngâm nước nóng, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Mở xong sẽ liền trở về, ta cam đoan!" Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế vội vàng giải thích, "Tiêu thụ phương án xảy ra chút vấn đề, phía trên lãnh đạo đều đến, nói là đêm nay liền phải đem phương án mới quyết định xuống , đợi lát nữa sáu giờ rưỡi liền muốn họp cũng không có thời gian ăn cơm, ta kỳ thật làm qua một cái dự bị phương án, lại hoàn thiện một chút hẳn là không có vấn đề gì, sẽ không quá muộn kết thúc, ngươi đừng nóng giận. . . Về nhà trước chờ ta có được hay không?"

Càng nói đến phần sau càng nhỏ âm thanh, Khương Daniel lại không nháy mắt chằm chằm lên trước mặt mang theo áy náy cúi đầu người yêu, lúc trước cái kia mình hỏi thế nào đều chỉ là sẽ nói "Nói cho ngươi ngươi cũng không biết" sau đó nói sang chuyện khác người, rốt cục nguyện ý mỗi chữ mỗi câu đem gặp phải vấn đề cùng khó khăn đều cùng hắn một nói rõ chuyện, Khương Daniel trong lòng mềm mềm sập khối tiếp theo, đưa tay đem người yêu ôm vào trong ngực, nhẹ nhàng quay đầu hôn một cái người kia bên mặt: "Tốt, không tức giận, ta về nhà làm cho ngươi bữa tối."

"Ca?"

Mang theo giọng nghi ngờ tại hai người cách đó không xa vang lên, ôm ấp lấy người đồng thời quay đầu nhìn sang, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ từ Khương Daniel trong ngực tránh ra đến, che giấu xấu hổ giống như hít mũi một cái: "A, Mân Hạo a "

Thanh niên trừng tròng mắt tiêu hóa một chút cảnh tượng trước mắt, dùng sức kéo ra một cái mỉm cười, giương lên trên tay cà phê: "Ca, uống, uống cà phê sao?" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng còn dựng lấy một cánh tay, cuống quít dời ánh mắt, "Ta, ta là nghĩ đến đợi lát nữa họp, ca công việc một ngày khả năng cần uống chút cà phê. . . Xách, nâng cao tinh thần. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước sẽ không cự tuyệt các đồng nghiệp hảo ý, kiểu gì cũng sẽ trước cười tiếp nhận những này xảy ra bất ngờ tiểu lễ vật, về sau lại tìm cơ hội còn phần nhân tình này, nhưng hôm nay người bên cạnh rõ ràng sẽ không cho hắn cơ hội, sau lưng tay chuyển qua trên vai, cả người giống tuyên thệ quyền sở hữu đồng dạng cơ hồ đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng về trong ngực, lễ phép lại tránh xa người ngàn dặm mở miệng: "Cám ơn ngươi, nhưng Thánh Hựu không thích uống kiểu Mỹ."

Thanh niên đứng tại chỗ chân tay luống cuống, không biết là bởi vì lâu dài mua sai cà phê hay là bởi vì lâu như vậy không biết Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích, rõ ràng một bộ nhanh khóc dáng vẻ lại còn phải cố gắng cười xấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài đem Khương Daniel cánh tay kéo xuống, thanh niên trong mắt vừa mới hiện lên một chút hi vọng, hắn lại lôi kéo bên cạnh thân bàn tay chăm chú đan xen: "Mân Hạo a, không có ý tứ, hắn vừa mới mua cho ta cà phê."

Phảng phất từ đầu tới đuôi không có tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới, đối diện hai người thậm chí ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu thích uống cà phê đều hẹn xong như vậy không chịu nói cho hắn, thanh niên có chút căm giận, vò đã mẻ không sợ sứt hỏi muốn biết nhất vấn đề: "Hắn là ai a ca?"

"Hắn, là. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, thấy Khương Daniel cũng là một bộ tìm không thấy phù hợp từ ngữ dáng vẻ.

Bạn trai? Không thôi.

Vị hôn phu? Đã sớm kết qua.

Chồng trước? Dám nói ra liền muốn xong.

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn xoắn xuýt, cúi đầu cười cười, nắm thật chặt giữa ngón tay tay: "Lão công ta."

16.

Khương Daniel tượng trưng náo một đêm tính tình, nói cái gì ăn dấm cũng là biểu thị coi trọng một trong phương thức, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ vừa buồn cười, dừng lại bữa tối lại là gắp thức ăn lại là cho ăn cơm, ban đêm còn bị người ép dưới thân thể cố ý tiến đến bên tai hô mấy âm thanh ca ca, trước khi ngủ cơ hồ mệt đến thoát lực, ôm Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ, lời nói nói hết ra, hay là phải mau đem xưng hô thế này chứng thực một chút.

Lúc trước mâu thuẫn giải quyết không sai biệt lắm, giống thanh niên đồng dạng yêu đương mặc dù cảm giác cũng không tệ, nhưng tóm lại là nên muốn cho đoạn này quan hệ một cái để người triệt để an tâm kết quả, nho nhỏ giấy hôn thú cũng không thể đại biểu hết thảy, nhưng nói thế nào đều so lục sắc sách muốn trông tốt được nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem lịch ngày suy nghĩ nửa ngày, rốt cục khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel gửi tới "Thích dưới người tuần sinh nhật, muốn chuẩn bị cẩn thận quà sinh nhật." tin tức sau hạ quyết tâm.

Lần này còn thật sự không phải sinh nhật của hắn, là Khương Daniel, cái tin tức này được cho là chân chân chính chính đang dạy hắn "Như thế nào truy người".

Ngày 10 tháng 12 là cái thứ năm, Khương Daniel nước Kiện cục công việc hầu như không tồn tại cái gì tăng ca, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ lấy đẩy sau một ngày đến cuối tuần, khó được thời gian đương nhiên là muốn tại cùng ngày qua, sớm định cái nhỏ bánh gatô, lại tại "Định vị cao cấp phòng ăn" hay là "Về nhà ăn" ở giữa do dự thật lâu, chợt nhớ tới tám năm trước Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất hẹn mình đơn độc ra đi lúc ăn cơm, hai người cũng vì ăn cái gì mà phát qua sầu.

Thời điểm đó Khương Daniel đần độn cười xuất ra một viên tiền xu, "Chính diện ăn thịt nướng, mặt sau ăn gà rán" vừa thốt lên xong tiền xu liền bị bắn đi ra, mở ra bàn tay thời điểm mặt sau hướng lên trên, có lẽ là Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện ra ngoài thất vọng có khá rõ ràng, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem tiền xu lật cái mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn xem hắn quang minh chính đại gian lận, Khương Daniel kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, cười đến mặt mày cong cong lẽ thẳng khí hùng: "Ném tiền xu vốn cũng không phải là thấy kết quả a, muốn xác định chỉ là tại ném ra trong nháy mắt đó, trong lòng ngươi kỳ vọng nhìn thấy đến cùng là cái kia một mặt."

Thế là ngồi tại bộ trưởng bên ngoài phòng làm việc mặt một đám chúng tiểu cô nương phát hiện, hôm nay Ung bộ trưởng không chỉ có chút không yên lòng, hơn nữa còn lần đầu tiên hỏi mọi người vay tiền, lại còn nói chỉ cần mượn một viên nhỏ nhất mặt giá trị tiền xu liền tốt. . . Thật sự là kỳ quái.

17.

Thứ năm sáng sớm còn không có đi ra ngoài, Khương Daniel liền mơ mơ màng màng đem ngay tại đánh răng Ung Thánh Hựu vòng trong ngực muốn lễ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ, cúi người thấu miệng trước cho người trên mặt vang dội hôn một cái, lại bị chống đỡ tại bồn rửa tay trước hôn sâu nửa ngày mới thở hổn hển buông ra, Khương Daniel một bên nói không chủ định một bên hỏi hắn có phải là định đem mình đưa, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt nói gấp cái gì ban đêm sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, sau đó chỉ có thể quệt miệng bất đắc dĩ lại xoát một lần răng.

Tháng 12 thời tiết mặc dù lạnh, nhưng không có gió lại ra mặt trời thời điểm cảm giác cũng không tệ lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu thúc giục Khương Daniel sớm đi ra ngoài, trước lái xe đem thọ tinh đưa đi đơn vị, lúc này mới hướng công ty mình mở, cho tới trưa Khương Daniel có rảnh liền phát tin tức quấy rối hắn, hắn ngồi trước máy vi tính dở khóc dở cười, sờ sờ trong túi quần đồ vật, nghĩ đến giữa trưa lúc ăn cơm hay là gọi điện thoại "Cảnh cáo" một chút hôm nay hưng phấn dị thường người yêu, nhưng không nghĩ lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa còn chưa tới, vậy mà trước tiếp vào Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại tới.

Thời gian làm việc đồng dạng đều không có can thiệp lẫn nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ, nhưng vẫn là cất một tia lặng yên không một tiếng động ngọt ngào nhận điện thoại, chột dạ nhìn thoáng qua cửa chớp bên ngoài bận rộn các đồng nghiệp: "Không phải nói ban đêm —— "

"Xin hỏi là Daniel lão bà sao?"

Thanh âm của đối phương phi thường gấp rút, nghe được là cái giọng nam cũng không e dè trực tiếp hô lên Khương Daniel cho điện thoại di động của mình ghi chú, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim để lọt một chụp, dự cảm không tốt dùng chạy lên não, mí mắt cuồng loạn: "Ta là, hắn làm sao rồi?"

"Ta là hắn đồng sự, buổi sáng đi kiến trúc công trường thăm dò lúc xảy ra sự cố, hiện tại người ở trung tâm bệnh viện, ngươi thuận tiện —— "

"Ta đến ngay!"

18.

Không để ý tới đi địa khố lái xe, Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy lên một chiếc taxi, trong lòng thứ một trăm vạn lần nói với mình cần phải tỉnh táo, cưỡng chế mình không cho phép hướng khiến người sợ hãi phương diện nghĩ, hắn cũng vậy mà thật trong thời gian thật ngắn làm được —— thông tri Khương mụ mụ, trên xe cùng cấp trên xin nghỉ, an bài thuộc hạ công việc, thậm chí còn hủy bỏ đặt trước tốt bánh gatô.

Chờ tại cửa phòng giải phẫu cũng đều là hôm nay cùng Khương Daniel cùng đi hiện trường thăm dò đồng sự, lúc trước cùng Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại liên lạc qua người lúc này mới ở trước mặt cùng hắn giải thích một chút —— nón bảo hộ mang, nhưng không trung rơi xuống kiến trúc vật liệu đúng là ngoài ý muốn, công trường người phụ trách cùng an toàn bộ môn đều sẽ vấn trách, tiền chữa trị dùng cũng hoàn toàn do đơn vị gánh chịu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm mặt nhẹ gật đầu, giấu ở âu phục hạ thân thể mảnh hơi run rẩy lấy: "Làm bị thương cái kia rồi?"

". . ." Các đồng nghiệp nhìn nhau, trong mắt đều có đối với trước mặt cao lớn thẳng tắp, như cũ lý trí tỉnh táo nam nhân khâm phục, "Phổi. . ."

Không phải đầu không phải ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu lơ lửng giữa không trung nhanh muốn bởi vì thiếu dưỡng bạo tạc trái tim rốt cục lỏng một chút: ". . . Chảy máu nhiều không?"

Các đồng nghiệp hai mặt nhìn nhau giống như là không dám mở miệng nói ra đáp án, trả lời hắn là đi ra phòng giải phẫu bác sĩ: "Thân nhân bệnh nhân đâu? Thân nhân bệnh nhân tới rồi sao? Máu ngăn không được, cần mở ngực, gia thuộc đến ký tên đồng ý giải phẫu sách."

Bảy tám cái đồng sự tự giác cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhường ra một con đường, bác sĩ nhìn lên trước mặt sắc mặt tái nhợt lại trấn định cao đại nam nhân, đẩy kính mắt: "Ngươi cùng bệnh nhân là quan hệ như thế nào?"

19.

Khương Daniel từ ICU chuyển tới phòng bệnh bình thường về sau không bao lâu liền tỉnh, ngồi tại bên giường hai mắt không hề nháy nhìn chằm chằm hắn Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lập tức phát hiện, ấn chuông gọi tới bác sĩ, bác sĩ làm chút thông lệ sau khi kiểm tra cười nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương mụ mụ, bệnh nhân ý thức khôi phục được rất nhanh, thân thể hẳn là cũng sẽ rất nhanh khôi phục.

Ngoại nhân đều đi xong sau Khương mụ mụ bôi khóe mắt quở trách trên giường bệnh nhi tử, lại không phải lần đầu tiên đi hiện trường thăm dò làm sao lại không cẩn thận như vậy, lao thao nói cái gì tiểu tử thúi hại nàng mấy ngày nay lo lắng muốn chết, Khương Daniel đành phải tốn sức nhỏ giọng nói "Thật xin lỗi a mẹ. . ."

Khương mụ mụ hít mũi một cái đứng dậy: "Ngươi là có lỗi với ta, ngươi còn thật xin lỗi nhỏ Ung."

Khương Daniel đem ánh mắt chuyển tới khác một bên bên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lúng túng cầm quả táo đứng tại chỗ cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nghe Khương mụ mụ kéo dài lải nhải: "Ngươi có biết hay không ngươi hôn mê nhanh một tuần lễ a? Nhỏ Ung liền thủ ngươi một tuần lễ, nhà đều không có trở lại một lần, từ ICU ngoài cửa thủ đến phòng bệnh bình thường, chạy trước chạy sau cái gì đều là hắn, ta để hắn đi về nghỉ một chút hắn cũng không đi, không phải nói mình không có việc gì muốn chờ ngươi tỉnh lại, ngươi nói một chút ngươi, bao lớn phúc khí mới có thể tìm được nhỏ Ung tốt như vậy đối tượng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là cái này mấy thiên tài biết, ly hôn sự tình Khương Daniel thậm chí ngay cả người trong nhà đều không có nói cho, cúi đầu xuống lượn quanh lấy trong tay quả táo trầm thấp gọi một tiếng "Mẹ. . .", Khương mụ mụ lúc này mới dừng, thở dài: "Đi đi, ta không nói, tiểu tử thúi quay đầu xuất viện nhưng phải hảo hảo đối với chúng ta nhỏ Ung!"

Giống như là biết mình ở đây còn lại hai người không có cách nào hảo hảo câu thông, Khương mụ mụ thu thập xong mình đồ vật liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi.

"Giống giả nhi tử. . ." Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ cười cười, nhìn về phía bên cạnh thân tiều tụy không ít còn mang theo mắt quầng thâm người yêu, "Thánh Hựu. . . Thánh Hựu ca?"

Đã lâu khẽ gọi cơ hồ là nháy mắt liền để Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ cả vành mắt, giống như là lúc trước cái kia thích nũng nịu thích híp mắt cười đệ đệ, Ung Thánh Hựu gạt ra một cái mỉm cười giương lên trong tay đỏ rừng rực quả táo: ". . . Ăn sao?"

"Thánh Hựu ca. . ." Khương Daniel khẽ lắc đầu, vươn tay giữ chặt người kia xuôi ở bên người một cái tay khác chưởng, nghiêm túc từng tấc từng tấc dùng ánh mắt phác hoạ người yêu hình dáng, cứ như vậy im lặng nhìn xem hắn, một hồi lâu sau, hầu kết nhấp nhô, trầm thấp mở miệng, "Thật xin lỗi. . ."

Bị nắm chặt quả táo rơi xuống đất, nước mắt giống mở áp giống như đột nhiên tiết ra, ráng chống đỡ thật lâu trấn định cùng ngụy trang rốt cục bị câu này ngắn ngủi nạy ra ra, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy nắm chặt lòng bàn tay: "Hỗn đản. . . Khương Daniel con mẹ nó ngươi hỗn đản!"

"Thật xin lỗi, là ta hỗn đản. . . Thật xin lỗi. . ."

Khương Daniel nói đến phí sức, gằn từng chữ một lấy xin lỗi, bên giường người yêu khóc đến chật vật, run rẩy thân thể quỳ xuống đây một chút hạ đánh lấy cánh tay của hắn nghẹn ngào: "Ngươi hỗn đản, ngươi có biết hay không ta tại bên ngoài phòng giải phẫu mặt có bao nhiêu sợ hãi? Ngươi có biết hay không ta ngay cả lời ký không được? Con mẹ nó ngươi tại sao phải ly hôn với ta? ! Ngươi dựa vào cái gì? Dựa vào cái gì dám ly hôn với ta? ! Ngươi dựa vào cái gì a. . ."

"Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi. . ." Khương Daniel từng lần một xin lỗi, mắt đỏ vành mắt muốn đưa tay biến mất người yêu nước mắt, nhưng làm thế nào đều xát không xong xóa không hết, nếu như nằm tại trong phòng giải phẫu chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn tự hỏi làm không được càng tốt hơn , sẽ chỉ là đồng dạng lo lắng, đồng dạng hối hận cùng tự trách, dù cho biết rõ là ngoài ý muốn, nhưng một người lẻ loi trơ trọi ở bên ngoài nhẫn thụ lấy sợ hãi sẽ là như thế nào một loại tuyệt vọng tâm tình?"Thật xin lỗi, ca. . ." Khương Daniel không có biện pháp khác, chỉ có thể vụng về từng lần một dùng đơn giản nhất tái nhợt ngôn ngữ xin lỗi, chỉ có dùng hết khí lực cầm thật chặt người yêu tay, mới có thể tìm về một điểm "Còn sống" chân thực cảm giác.

Phát tiết giống như tiếng khóc qua thật lâu mới dần dần yếu bớt, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt chôn nơi cánh tay bên trong không muốn ngẩng đầu, Khương Daniel vắt hết óc nghĩ đến làm như thế nào hống người, nào biết được Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái đứng lên: "Kết hôn."

Lời ít mà ý nhiều, Khương Daniel sững sờ gật gật đầu, ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người rời đi, dọa đến Khương Daniel chống đỡ giường liền nhớ lại thân: "Ngươi đi đâu vậy a?"

"Ngươi quản ta đi chỗ nào." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói, hay là tới đem người một lần nữa theo về trên giường, đi đến chân giường mở ra bọc của mình, móc ra hai viên có chút quen mắt đồ vật, không nói hai lời liền đem nó bên trong một cái bọc tại Khương Daniel trên ngón vô danh, trên mặt hắn còn mang theo nước mắt, mở miệng lại là thể mệnh lệnh ngữ khí, hướng nằm trên giường người đưa tay ra chỉ, "Sách xuất viện lại đi đổi, trước đem cái này đeo lên cho ta."

Khương Daniel trong lòng mềm mại tột đỉnh, khóe miệng cũng đi theo giương lên, cầm lấy đã từng thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu chiếc nhẫn kia, chậm chạp mà trịnh trọng đem viên kia nho nhỏ giới vòng bọc tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngón vô danh: "Thánh Hựu ca. . ."

Lại là cái này ngữ đuôi mềm nhũn giống như nũng nịu đồng dạng xưng hô, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt thối đều bày không dậy: ". . . Làm gì?"

"Bên kia trên kệ áo treo món kia, là ta nhập viện ngày đó mặc bên ngoài bao không sai a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận hắn ánh mắt nhìn sang, nhẹ gật đầu.

"Giúp ta cầm một chút trong túi đồ vật chứ sao. . ." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng ho khan hai lần, cũng không biết là trang vẫn là thật, xem ra vô cùng đáng thương làm cho không người nào có thể cự tuyệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm mặt đi móc món kia rộng lớn lớn túi áo, sờ đến một cái vải nhung xúc cảm cái hộp nhỏ, trái tim để lọt nhảy một chụp, cả người đứng im ngay tại chỗ.

"Vốn là nghĩ đêm hôm đó gặp mặt nói, ta thực tế chờ không nổi. . . Thánh Hựu, ta nghĩ. . . Lại cùng ngươi cầu một lần cưới." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng nói, người kia lại nửa ngày cũng không có xoay người lại, hắn nằm ở trên giường có chút nóng nảy, nhịn không được thúc giục, "Ngươi, ngươi làm sao rồi? Quay tới để ta nhìn thấy được hay không?"

Đưa lưng về phía người đưa tay lau lau hốc mắt, lại là thanh tiếng nói lại là hít sâu, nửa ngày mới một lần nữa trở lại bên giường, dù cho đỏ bừng bên tai đã sớm bán hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng vẫn là nghiêm mặt ngậm miệng: "Vậy làm sao bây giờ? Ta chiếc nhẫn đều cho ngươi mang."

"Không sợ, " Khương Daniel tiếp nhận mình tỉ mỉ chọn lựa chuẩn bị chiếc nhẫn hộp, đánh bạo lấy xuống mấy giây bình ô xy, đem Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay khác kéo đến bên môi hôn một cái, "Ta mang bên này."

"Một bên là quá khứ, một bên là tương lai."

"Thánh Hựu, cảm tạ quá khứ của ta có ngươi."

"Tương lai. . . Theo giúp ta cùng đi đi, được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp Khương Daniel đeo lên khác một chiếc nhẫn, tại hắn một lần nữa mang lên bình ô xy trước, cúi người nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng người khô khô ấm áp đôi môi:

"Được."

20.

Không phải tất cả mọi người có thể biết thời gian hàm Nghĩa

Không phải tất cả mọi người hiểu được trân quý

Quá nhiều người thích đem hết thảy đều chia đoạn

Mỗi một cái đoạn đều muốn chém đinh chặt sắt tuyên cáo kết thúc

Mà thế gian có bao nhiêu không cách nào kết thúc hi vọng

Có bao nhiêu chú ý có bao nhiêu tâm tư tại kết thúc về sau cũng sẽ không ngừng nghỉ dừng

Chỉ có cực số ít người mới có thể phát giác

Kia sinh mệnh bên trong chỗ sâu nhất nguồn nước vĩnh viễn sẽ không ngừng

Thế gian này cũng không có tách rời cùng già yếu vận mệnh

Chỉ có chịu yêu cùng không chịu đi yêu tâm

—— tịch Mộ Dung


	237. *

One And Only

Khương "Thiếu gia" x Ung lão bản

15 đường đỡ lấy ngồi xuống kk

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

1.

Quán bar lĩnh ban tìm đến thời điểm, Khương Daniel chính nhàm chán nghiêng chân chơi một cái gần nhất nhân khí rất cao trò chơi.

"Khương thiếu gia?" Lĩnh ban lễ phép nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa sau mới đẩy cửa ra đi vào phòng, "Khương thiếu gia, lão bản nói đến cái khách nhân trọng yếu, cần ngài đi tiếp khách."

Khương Daniel có chút ngoài ý muốn có chút nhíu mày —— cái quán bar này lão bản gần nhất hai ngày cũng không tại bản địa, cho nên cái này cái gọi là "Tiếp khách", rõ ràng chính là để Khương Daniel một người ra mặt đi giải quyết thôi.

Tốt đang làm việc tính đặc thù bày ở cái này, Khương Daniel những năm này cũng quen thuộc, bình tĩnh ánh mắt đều chẳng muốn từ trên màn hình dời, miệng bên trong kẹo cao su giống như đã nhai không có hương vị, hắn đổi đem vừa tay súng nhắm chuẩn đối diện kiến trúc bên trong bóng người, "Biết, ván này kết thúc liền đi."

"Thật có lỗi, khả năng không được, Khương thiếu gia, " lĩnh ban thần sắc trên mặt khó xử, mở miệng trong lời nói lại rất có vài phần không được xía vào vị nói, " lão bản vừa rồi trong điện thoại bàn giao, vị khách nhân này thực tế phi thường trọng yếu, để ngài nhất thiết phải, tự mình, mau chóng đi tiếp khách, ngàn vạn không thể lãnh đạm."

". . ." Khương Daniel mặc dù chán ghét lĩnh ban này tấm cáo mượn oai hùm bộ dáng, nhưng cũng minh bạch tất nhiên là xác thực có lão bản bàn giao hắn mới dám cùng mình mở miệng như thế, đành phải thở dài thu hồi giao hòa vểnh trên bàn cặp chân dài kia, không tử tế trực tiếp đè xuống home khóa rời khỏi trò chơi ngẩng đầu lên, "Khách nhân ở lầu ba?"

"Đúng thế." Lĩnh ban có chút cúi đầu, nghiêng người giúp hắn mở cửa phòng ra.

"Kêu cái gì?" Khương Daniel nhổ ra kẹo cao su, sửa sang lại quần áo trong cùng cà vạt, cài lên âu phục bên ngoài bao ở giữa kia cái nút áo, nhấc chân đi ra hắn tại lầu hai đơn độc phòng nghỉ.

"Lão bản chỉ nói họ Ung." Lĩnh ban tại sau lưng giúp hắn gài cửa lại.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu là lần đầu tiên đi vào nhà này danh xưng toàn bộ quán bar đường phố quý nhất cửa hàng. Đến trước không có chào hỏi, tiến cửa hàng mới biết được lão bản hai ngày này không khéo chạy tới nghỉ phép.

Cũng may trong tiệm lớn nhất bao sương không có thấp tiêu, ngày bình thường tình nguyện trống không cũng chỉ sẽ dùng đến chiêu đãi quý khách, Ung Thánh Hựu bị lĩnh ban cười theo đưa đến lầu ba, lớn như vậy trong phòng KTV, bàn bi da, rượu đĩa trái cây đầy đủ mọi thứ, nhưng cho dù ai cũng có thể nhìn ra được trước mặt vị này một thân một mình đi vào Gay đi anh tuấn nam sĩ cần cũng không phải là những này, lĩnh ban vuốt cằm nói âm thanh ngài chờ một lát liền lui ra ngoài.

Cái này chờ đợi ròng rã mười mấy phút.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tính là quá người có kiên nhẫn, nhưng gần nhất vì cửa hàng thu mua sự tình làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm bận bịu quá lâu, làm một bình thường nam nhân trưởng thành, bất luận là trên sinh lý hay là trên tâm lý, hắn đều cần thích hợp phát tiết.

Đến đều đến, hắn dứt khoát không suy nghĩ thêm nữa những công việc kia bên trên phiền lòng sự tình, cởi xuống bên ngoài bao nơi nới lỏng cà vạt, tùy ý cuốn lên áo sơmi ống tay áo, lật lên một con ngã úp lấy ly đế cao cho mình mở bình rượu đỏ.

3.

Khương Daniel không thể không thừa nhận đẩy ra cửa bao sương thời điểm mình có một nháy mắt không dám tin.

Lầu ba cái này gian bao sương, có thể nói trừ hắn, trong tiệm không có mấy cái thiếu gia có thể thường đến, nơi này chiêu đãi khách nhân đều là chút cùng lão bản địa vị tương tự hoặc là càng không thể trêu vào chủ, những trong năm này bụng phệ giới kinh doanh đại ngạc cùng ra vẻ đạo mạo giới chính trị yếu viên hắn đều gặp qua không ít, nhưng như hôm nay trên ghế sa lon vị này đồng dạng "Duyên dáng", lại là đường đường chính chính lần đầu thấy.

Người kia hiển nhiên cũng tại cửa bao sương mở ngay lập tức liền thấy hắn, nhắm lại trong hai mắt phân biệt không quá ra cảm xúc, Khương Daniel tâm tình lại không hiểu không tệ, câu lên một cái lễ phép mỉm cười suất mở miệng trước: "Ngài tốt, Ung lão bản."

Trên ghế sa lon người nhẹ gật đầu xem như về câu này vấn an, tiện tay chụp chụp bên cạnh thân không vị ra hiệu người tới ngồi, trên bàn ly đế cao còn dư rất nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa lật lên một cái, đem rượu trong bình chất lỏng màu đỏ sậm khuynh đảo nhập trong chén, thẳng đầy một phần ba chén thân, mới tự mình bưng chén rượu lên nghiêng người sang, đẩy gác ở trên sống mũi bộ kia kính mắt gọng vàng, đối bên người đã tọa hạ người cười cười: "Thiếu gia? Xưng hô như thế nào?"

"Bỉ họ Khương, " Khương Daniel tiếp nhận chén rượu lại không vội động tác, chờ lấy người bên cạnh cũng bưng lên khác một chén rượu, mới chủ động đưa tay đè thấp thủ đoạn nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng người kia cái chén, "Ung lão bản có thể gọi ta Daniel."

"Khương Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu thấp giọng lặp lại một lần, nhấp một miếng trong chén hơi chát chát rượu đỏ, trong miệng dư hương còn tại, liền nghe người kia hỏi: "Ung lão bản hôm nay một người đến? Nghĩ. . . Trước xướng hội nhạc thiếu nhi hay là đánh một chút bi-a a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình, đặt chén rượu xuống cười, "Không được, gần nhất sự tình quá nhiều, ngày mai còn có phải bận rộn, không bằng. . ." Hắn nói chuyển thân, một cái cánh tay chống đỡ ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng , liên đới lấy một cái chân cũng dứt khoát quỳ gối trên ghế sa lon, Khương Daniel bởi vì vì đột nhiên xuất hiện này tư thế trở nên giống như là bị hắn vòng trong ngực, hắn một cái tay khác vượt qua bản thân liền không khoảng cách xa linh xảo giải khai Khương Daniel bên ngoài bao nút thắt, "Để chúng ta trực tiếp tiến vào chính đề?"

". . ." Khương Daniel nhíu mày, lập tức không cảm thấy kinh ngạc đưa tay vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân eo khẽ cười nói: "Ung lão bản thích cái này tư thế?"

". . . Làm sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ không phải phía dưới?"

"Thật đúng là không khéo. . ." Khương Daniel ôm lấy khóe miệng cười đến ý vị không rõ, "Ta chỉ làm phía trên."

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rất nhiều hội sở quán bar có chút cao cấp tiếp khách thiếu gia, bởi vì thu phí cao cho nên từng cái bề ngoài qua người, thậm chí ăn nói cử chỉ so sánh trên xã hội lưu nhân sĩ cũng hào không kém cỏi.

Nhưng hắn cũng không biết vậy mà lại có trước mắt dạng này "Kiên trì không làm ra mặt" thiếu gia.

Kỳ thật cũng không có gì không dễ giải quyết, đổi một cái chính là, như thế lớn cửa hàng không có khả năng chỉ có Khương Daniel một cái thiếu gia, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu thân phận địa vị bày ở kia, trước mặt một cái bồi tửu ngủ cùng thiếu gia thôi, như thế không thất lễ mạo nhưng lại không chút nào nhả ra từ chối. . . Không hiểu để trong lòng của hắn cảm thấy buồn cười: "Nếu như ta nói. . . Ta hôm nay chính là muốn ngươi lập tức mặt cái kia đâu?"

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh đòn phủ đầu tư thế vòng không hiếu động đạn, nghe nói như thế chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ cười cười: "Ung lão bản nếu là thật nghĩ, ta đương nhiên là không có tư cách cự tuyệt, " Khương Daniel dừng một chút, nhìn xem người kia dần dần nhếch lên khóe miệng, tiếp tục mở miệng nói: "Chỉ là không biết. . . Đối một cái trang không ra cao trào người, Ung lão bản sẽ còn hay không cảm thấy làm có ý tứ?"

Trưởng thành nam tính ở giữa trò chuyện luôn luôn bá đạo lại ngay thẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa giải người hai viên áo sơmi cúc áo ngón tay không tự giác dừng một chút: "Ngươi liền khẳng định như vậy cùng ta làm sẽ không thoải mái?"

"Không dám. . . Nhưng ta dám khẳng định, ngài nếu là chịu lập tức mặt cái kia. . ." Khương Daniel khoác lên người eo trên người bàn tay một chút xíu trượt đến người kia bị cắt xén phục tùng vải vóc bao vây lấy khe mông bên trên nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo, "Daniel special service. . . Hôm nay nhất định sẽ làm cho ngài tận hứng."

Nói xong về sau là ngắn ngủi trầm mặc, hai cái khuôn mặt mỹ lệ anh tuấn nam nhân cứ như vậy duy trì lấy mập mờ đến cực hạn tư thế không ai nhường ai đối mặt hồi lâu.

Sau đó qua rất nhiều ngày, mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhớ lại lên cái kia buổi tối. . . Đều cảm thấy mình đại khái là bị công việc bức điên.

Hắn nhìn thấy phản chiếu tại Khương Daniel trong mắt mình một chút xíu nhếch miệng hoang đường nở nụ cười, căng cứng thân thể gỡ lực lấy một cái buông lỏng tư thái ngồi tại người trên đùi, chủ động giải khai hệ đến đỉnh quần áo trong cúc áo, nơi nới lỏng trên cổ cà vạt nhưng lại chưa lấy xuống, mà là duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng phát dính vết rượu, đem cà vạt phần dưới đưa tới Khương Daniel trên tay ——

"Nếu là làm không được. . . Thế nhưng là sẽ thất nghiệp nha."

". . ." So trước mặt vị này càng thêm không nói đạo lý khách nhân Khương Daniel cũng đã gặp không ít, lại vẫn dựa vào xuất sắc EQ cùng nghiệp vụ năng lực tại trong tiệm làm được hôm nay vị trí, thực chất bên trong thong dong tự tin để hắn ván này thắng không tính khó khăn, mà hắn lại rất hợp thời nghi không có nói nhiều, chỉ cúi đầu hôn một cái tay của người kia cổ tay ôn nhu nói âm thanh tuân mệnh, dắt trong tay cà vạt lôi kéo người tiến bao sương tận cùng bên trong nhất gian phòng.

5.

"Công trình ngược lại là rất không tệ." Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ngã xuống giường lúc nhìn xem chung quanh so sánh khách sạn năm sao công trình nhịn không được cảm thán một câu, chỉ là cái này trang trí phong cách cùng phổ thông khách sạn thực tế có chút Đại tướng đình kính —— chợt nhìn mỗi một chỗ đều giống như không thể bình thường hơn được, nhưng lại nhìn lại cảm thấy mỗi một chi tiết nhỏ đều lộ ra mập mờ tình thú.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay cầm qua trên tủ đầu giường một cái cái cổ vòng, cơ hồ là chỉ rõ bốc lên một bên khóe miệng cười: "Bình thường đều chơi như thế nào?"

Khương Daniel cặp chân dài kia quỳ gối Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể hai bên, vừa đem mình dắt một đường cà vạt giải khai ném qua một bên, chính đang người am hiểu cúc áo tay dừng một chút, cười cúi người xuống ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân: "Vậy liền trước xin chủ nhân giúp ta đeo lên đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối đột nhiên thay đổi xưng hô có chút không quá thích ứng, nhưng vẫn là theo lời cầm trong tay cái cổ vòng bọc tại Khương Daniel trên cổ, tinh tế xích sắt nắm ở lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng kéo, trên người người liền thuận lực đạo chống đỡ giường leo lên trên nửa bước.

Đúng là có một loại chưởng khống giả khoái cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên khóe miệng nhìn xem gần trong gang tấc người: "Kế tiếp là không phải phải đều nghe ta rồi?"

Khương Daniel kỳ thật không quá ưa thích trên giường bị mệnh lệnh, nhưng hôm nay vị này. . . Khương Daniel nhìn xem trương này đoán chừng là ngành giải trí đều hiếm thấy mặt, tâm tình làm sao đều xấu không dậy: "Kia chủ nhân muốn để Daniel làm thế nào đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới mới ở bên ngoài tình cảnh, người kia phảng phất từ đầu đến cuối đều là một bộ "Mặt ngoài dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, ánh mắt lại không kiêu ngạo không tự ti" dáng vẻ, không khỏi đối với hắn sinh chút hiếu kỳ tâm tư: "Ngươi special service là cái gì?"

"Chủ nhân muốn biết?" Khương Daniel bản đã bỏ đi giãy dụa tâm tư lại lần nữa hoạt lạc, dưới thân người đại khái là bởi vì khuynh hướng người phương Tây tướng mạo, thâm thúy hình dáng luôn luôn cho người ta một bộ hơi có vẻ băng lãnh dáng vẻ, để hắn không khỏi bắt đầu tưởng tượng trương này hoàn mỹ mặt bị dục vọng chi phối lúc bộ dáng.

Khương thiếu gia special service không có cố định quá trình, cho tới bây giờ đều là nhìn dưới người đồ ăn, lúc trước những cái kia không có cởi quần liền đã ngược lại khẩu vị khách nhân tự nhiên cùng hiện tại trước mặt vị này âu phục phẳng phiu cũng làm người ta ý nghĩ kỳ quái đối tượng đãi ngộ khác biệt.

Khương Daniel điều chỉnh một chút trên cổ xích sắt chiều dài sau nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt, thân thể lại hướng phía dưới thối lui, hai tay như cũ quy củ đặt ở người kia bên eo, trước đây không lâu còn ôn nhu kêu chủ nhân đôi môi cúi xuống mở ra, răng môi linh xảo cắn mở Ung Thánh Hựu quần Tây trước cúc áo, hơi dừng một chút sau ngậm lên khóa kéo.

Dưới hông nằm sấp người như là cố ý động tác lúc nhanh lúc chậm —— tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được có chút hướng lên đỉnh hông lúc ác liệt lỏng miệng, chỉ duỗi ra đầu lưỡi tại cán bên trên đảo quanh; lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu hơi bình tĩnh một chút sau bỗng nhiên đem ngay ngắn đều nuốt vào trong miệng ra sức mút vào. . .

Mà so sánh với hạ thân càng ngày càng mạnh khoái ý, để Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm chịu không nổi là người kia thỉnh thoảng dừng lại động tác sau sẽ liếm liếm bờ môi mở mắt ra nhìn mình, thị giác bên trên kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc nhẫn không đi xuống, tại Khương Daniel lại một lần há miệng lúc, giơ tay lên đè lại người kia cái ót.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là không có gì kháng cự, bao quát Ung Thánh Hựu phóng thích qua đi lại quán tính đỉnh mấy lần hông cũng chiếu đơn thu hết, chỉ là miệng bên trong đồ vật tuyệt không tận lực nuốt, đặc dính bạch trọc chất lỏng thuận Ung Thánh Hựu giữa đùi hướng phía dưới chảy tới, thấm ướt mới tinh ga giường.

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực chập trùng dần chậm, Khương Daniel đã đứng thẳng người lên, dư quang bên trong đầu giường treo mấy tấm còng tay bởi vì hai người trước đó động tác còn tại hơi rung nhẹ, Khương Daniel nhìn xem dưới thân người hơi do dự, hay là lựa chọn trong tay cà vạt.

Đầu giường thiết kế thực tế độc đáo, côn sắt ở giữa khoảng cách không lớn, cột vào cái kia một cây bên trên đều rất dễ dàng, Ung Thánh Hựu bị người lôi kéo hai tay hướng lên mang đến thời điểm còn chưa hiểu tình trạng, nhưng thủ đoạn ở giữa vải vóc gấp siết xúc cảm để hắn rất nhanh lấy lại tinh thần: "Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

"Special service, " Khương Daniel giống như là cái vô lại tiểu hài nhi, làm chuyện xấu lại không muốn thừa nhận, lấy lòng một lần nữa thấp hạ thân, đầu lưỡi ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu ngực phải đứng thẳng đầu vú bên cạnh một chút xíu xoay một vòng, "Chủ nhân dạng này mới có thể tốt hơn hưởng thụ Daniel phục vụ a."

"Ừm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm nhéo nhéo thân thể, muốn ngăn cản nhưng không có biện pháp gì, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn xem trên thân người kia mang theo đắc ý nhỏ biểu lộ liếm láp càng thêm ra sức, "Đừng —— "

"Chủ nhân nơi này rất mẫn cảm a "

Khương Daniel thanh âm thật thấp dán làn da truyền đến, khoang miệng ướt át xúc cảm từ bên phải chuyển đến bên trái, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn bị người phát hiện lặng lẽ phiếm hồng hốc mắt, bận bịu quay mặt: "Ngô. . . Quan, tắt đèn "

Trước ngực động tác dừng lại, Khương Daniel ra vẻ thanh âm ủy khuất truyền đến: "Chủ nhân không thoải mái sao? Còn thì không muốn thấy ta?"

"Không. . ."

"Thế nhưng là chủ nhân bả vai đều đỏ, " Khương Daniel tạm thời bỏ qua trước mắt đã bị mút vào phải sưng đỏ gắng gượng hai điểm, tiến đến dưới thân người kia bên tai thấp giọng, ". . . Thật phi thường xinh đẹp đâu "

"Đừng, đừng nhìn. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy vừa thẹn lại giận, nhưng trước ngực mẫn cảm nhất địa phương lại không hiểu vậy mà cảm thấy mất đi khoang miệng ấm áp sau không khí bốn phía có chút lạnh buốt, lại mở miệng đã hoàn toàn không có lúc trước cường thế, "Ngươi nghe. . . Lời nói. . . Quan, bên trên đèn "

Thực tế là. . . Quá đáng yêu.

"Thế nhưng là ta muốn thấy lấy chủ nhân. . ." Khương Daniel nhịn không được hôn một cái người kia bên mặt bên trên độc đáo ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi, "Không bằng. . ." Hắn đưa tay lấy xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bộ kia sớm đã nghiêng lệch kính mắt gọng vàng, kéo qua bên người hai người tản mát quần áo bên trên ném lấy một cái khác cái cà vạt, che kín Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, "Dạng này, chủ nhân ngài liền không nhìn thấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu phản xạ có điều kiện liền nghĩ lấy xuống trước mắt trở ngại, hai tay lại bị buộc lên đỉnh đầu không thể động đậy, giãy dụa động tác còn chưa tiến hành đến một nửa, trước ngực đầu vú lần nữa bị người giữ tại đầu ngón tay đùa bỡn, tê dại dị dạng cảm giác truyền khắp cả thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu cuống quít ở giữa cắn chặt môi dưới.

Khương Daniel cũng không vội, liếm láp nhào nặn thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân lại gắng gượng trên đỉnh bụng của hắn mới ngừng động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cả thân thể đều mềm nhũn ra, lồng ngực gấp rút phập phồng, lại ngoan cường cắn môi dưới không để xấu hổ rên rỉ tiết ra mảy may, Khương Daniel cười cười, đem dưới thân người kia căng cứng hai chân phân ra.

Bị che kín con mắt cảm giác cùng tắt đèn là hoàn toàn không giống, Ung Thánh Hựu gấp cắn môi dưới không riêng gì bởi vì xấu hổ, lại còn có mấy phần sợ hãi, mất đi thị giác về sau cái khác giác quan biến đến mức dị thường linh mẫn, nhưng hắn vĩnh viễn không biết Khương Daniel hôn một giây sau sẽ rơi trên người mình cái kia một tấc làn da, mỗi một chỗ đều dần dần trở nên càng thêm mẫn cảm thân thể giống như có ý thức tự chủ, xuyên thấu qua lỗ chân lông rót vào tế bào vi diệu cảm giác để thân thể của hắn không tự chủ được đi theo Khương Daniel đôi môi có chút run rẩy.

Mới đầu đối đen tối cùng không biết sợ hãi dần dần chuyển biến thành đối với mình cỗ này dần dần bị khoái cảm chi phối thân thể sợ hãi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không rảnh đi suy nghĩ nguyên nhân, bởi vì đột nhiên bị tách ra hai chân xấu hổ tư thế, cũng bởi vì. . . Cửa huyệt bốn phía bị bôi lên bên trên trơn ướt dinh dính hơi lạnh chất lỏng.

"Chủ nhân, buông lỏng." Khương Daniel dứt khoát đem người hai chân gác ở trên vai của mình, cẩn thận bôi lên qua bôi trơn ngón tay một chút xíu xâm nhập đường hành lang, nghiêm túc xoay tròn khuếch trương sau lại thêm vào một cây, thẳng kiên nhẫn đợi đến dịch ruột non cũng dần dần bài tiết ra, mới cầm mình mặc mũ hạ thân chống đỡ tại cửa huyệt.

Lúc trước khớp xương rõ ràng dài nhỏ ngón tay xoay tròn lúc đã mấy lần chạm đến trong thân thể cái kia sẽ sinh ra kỳ dị cảm giác địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ gọi hắn dừng lại, người kia lại giống như là có dự báo năng lực luôn luôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng trước hữu ý vô ý đụng vào đường hành lang bên trong cái chỗ kia, dẫn tới Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải lần nữa cực nhanh đóng chặt bên trên đôi môi.

"A ——" sau huyệt lần nữa bị lấp đầy lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng nhẫn một đêm ngượng thanh âm còn không nghe lời nói chạy ra, trước mắt mặc dù đen nhánh nhưng hắn cũng minh bạch xảy ra chuyện gì, trong thân thể hoàn toàn khác với ngón tay xúc cảm vật cứng còn giống như có chút nhảy lên, tốt lúc trước thật lâu kiên nhẫn khuếch trương để hắn cũng không cảm thấy đau đớn, thích ứng dị vật cảm giác về sau như có như không lề mề ngược lại để thân thể càng thêm khô nóng, chưa đợi mở miệng, người kia giữ tại hắn trên lưng hai tay dùng lực, mãnh liệt động tác

"A a. . . Ngươi. . . Ngô ân. . . Chậm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu hai đầu chân dài đại trương lấy khoác lên Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, toàn bộ thân thể đều bởi vì người kia quỳ thẳng cao độ bị giơ lên, gầy gò thân eo bị người cầm hai bên hoàn toàn thoát ly nệm, nửa người trên cơ hồ chỉ có bả vai còn dán đệm chăn, dễ dàng cho tiến vào tư thế để nhục thể va chạm dâm mỹ thanh âm càng thêm dày đặc, phảng phất một lần so một lần càng xâm nhập thêm đỉnh làm cùng điểm mẫn cảm tận lực lề mề để đường hành lang không tự giác từng đợt nắm chặt, bị khoái cảm cùng dục vọng chi phối đại não chỉ còn trống rỗng

"Khương, a a —— quá. . . Hừ ân. . . Sâu. . . A a. . ."

6.

Ung lão bản trợ lý gần nhất thời gian trôi qua không tốt lắm.

Từ lần trước buổi sáng họp chết sống liên lạc không được Ung lão bản, mà bản thân hắn thẳng đến ngày thứ hai mới mặt đen thui xuất hiện về sau, trợ lý liền bắt đầu nơm nớp lo sợ khổ bức sinh hoạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết mình trạng thái này không đúng, rõ ràng đêm đó tính sự tình đúng là đến nay cũng không từng trải qua kịch liệt sảng khoái, nhưng phóng túng qua đi đánh tới di chứng lại là thân thể cực độ khó chịu, ngồi nằm làm sao đều không thoải mái.

Nhưng. . . Kỳ thật những này trên thân thể khó chịu cũng không phải hoàn toàn không thể chịu đựng, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là có chút nói không nên lời biệt khuất. . .

Cái kia Khương Daniel, dựa vào cái gì ngày thứ hai không chờ hắn tỉnh lại liền người đi giường không rồi?

Mặc dù hắn special service xác thực rất tuyệt, mặc dù việc khác sau cũng có giúp mình thanh lý, mặc dù. . .

Mặc dù cái rắm!

Dựa vào cái gì cũng không cùng chính mình nói một tiếng, làm xong mặc quần liền rời đi rồi? !

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng giận, thân thể khôi phục về sau hắn lại đi qua hai lần kia cái quầy rượu chỉ tên muốn Khương thiếu gia ra sân khấu, nhưng lĩnh ban lại một mặt áy náy bảo hắn biết Khương Daniel nghỉ ngơi.

"Nghỉ ngơi?" Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có thể hiểu được.

"Đúng vậy, thật có lỗi Ung lão bản, " lĩnh ban vẫn là lễ phép gật đầu nói, " lão bản của chúng ta tại trong tiệm, Khương thiếu gia bình thường một tháng sẽ chỉ tiếp đãi một lần khách nhân."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thẻ xác, nhớ tới lần trước cao phí tổn cảm thấy hiểu rõ, nhưng nếu là tháng sau có người so với mình tới trước. . . Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến Khương Daniel dưới thân đè ép người khác lại có chút không hiểu bực bội, lại rất nhanh bắt lấy lĩnh ban trong lời nói trọng điểm, "Kia lão bản của các ngươi hôm nay tại trong tiệm?"

Lĩnh ban nhẹ gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác than mình thực tế là xuẩn, vậy mà quên cái này gốc rạ, bận bịu thu hồi hơi có chút tức hổn hển biểu lộ, như không có việc gì sửa sang lại ống tay áo: "Thuận tiện mời hắn tới đây một chút a?"

7.

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới có thể nhanh như vậy lại lần nữa nhìn thấy cái kia giống minh tinh đồng dạng Ung lão bản.

Thu được lão bản mình gọi điện thoại tới lúc hắn vừa vặn tại quán bar phía sau bãi đỗ xe.

Cũng không phải hắn yêu quý công việc, thực tế là trước kia có khách người thỉnh thoảng nhớ tới hắn đến liền sẽ nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế dây dưa một phen, hắn một cái nho nhỏ quán bar thiếu gia ai cũng không thể trêu vào, gặp được loại sự tình này cũng chỉ có thể tận lực bồi cái khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Nhà mình lão bản lần này quả thực có thể sử dụng Thiên Hàng Thần Binh để hình dung, vừa vặn tại hắn cười đến mặt đều muốn rút gân thời điểm chạy tới, vị khách nhân kia tự nhiên không muốn bị người bên ngoài nhìn thấy mình khó coi tướng ăn, cũng không tốt phật lão bản mặt mũi, chỉ có thể lúng ta lúng túng lưu lại một câu "Lần sau liên hệ" liền bị lão bản thân thiết ôm bả vai kéo đi.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cái này mới nhìn đến đứng tại cách đó không xa bóng tối hạ vừa diệt khói Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung lão bản?" Kỳ quái là hắn cũng không có sinh ra vừa rồi loại kia bị người dây dưa không vui cảm giác, bị Ung Thánh Hựu không nói hai lời mở cửa xe nhét vào phụ xe thời điểm lại còn có mấy phần đạo không rõ mừng thầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại mình chiếc kia SUV bên cạnh chống đỡ cửa xe mặt lạnh nhìn hắn: "Khương thiếu gia gần nhất sinh ý thịnh vượng a?"

Khương Daniel sững sờ, lập tức vô tội nở nụ cười, cũng không có giải thích thêm, chỉ là dắt Ung Thánh Hựu để tay tại mình trên gương mặt cọ xát: "Chủ nhân đừng nóng giận."

Cái này nhu thuận dáng vẻ ngược lại để Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu trong lòng để lọt nhảy một chụp, mới đè ép lửa chuẩn bị thuyết từ nghĩ một vòng cũng không có một câu có thể cầm ra được, lúng túng thanh thanh tiếng nói đành phải trước làm sáng tỏ một chút: ". . . Không, không có sinh khí "

Ánh mắt loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn bộ dáng khả ái nhìn Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng ngứa, làm một chút sức lực liền đem không có chút nào phòng bị người cũng kéo vào trong xe, xe cửa đóng lại, hắn ôm thân thượng nhân eo cười khẽ: "Chủ nhân đây là muốn ta rồi?"

"Ừm." Ngoài ý muốn chính là Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà không tránh không né nhìn thẳng hắn nhẹ gật đầu: "Cho nên? Khương thiếu gia dự định làm sao đối đãi ta như vậy khách —— ngô "

Không ra khỏi miệng bị Khương Daniel không khách khí chút nào hôn rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay trèo lên người kia cái cổ, giống như là muốn đem lần trước bị trói buộc lấy không có cách nào tùy ý ôm hôn tiếc nuối toàn diện bù lại nhiệt tình lại điên cuồng, thẳng bị Khương Daniel hôn đến hô hấp không khoái mới dịch ra môi liếm liếm khóe miệng tơ bạc.

"Chủ nhân. . ." Khương Daniel bên gáy bị trên thân khí còn không có thở vân ảnh hình người con dấu đồng dạng hôn cái xinh đẹp dâu tây, hắn một tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, một tay cách quần như khiêu khích đè lên người kia giữa hai chân vị trí, "Là cố ý đem xe dừng ở nhất nơi hẻo lánh sao?"

"Không phải. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trong bóng đêm vẫn là không nhịn được quay mặt, hắn vốn là muốn vào cửa hàng tìm Khương Daniel, đương nhiên không để ý nhiều như vậy cong cong quấn quấn, chỉ là lập tức mập mờ tình huống lại không phải do nhiều người nghĩ.

"Kia chủ nhân bây giờ muốn cùng ta làm sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi được không có nửa phần không được tự nhiên, thật giống như một cái chủ động yêu cầu tăng ca ưu tú nhân viên, khi nhìn đến lão bản gian nan gật gật đầu về sau giơ lên khóe miệng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước nói, " có bao nhiêu nghĩ. . . ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có có ý tốt trả lời.

"Thế nhưng là chủ nhân trong xe có bôi trơn sao?" Khương Daniel cố ý đùa hắn, nhéo nhéo người ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên khe mông, "Sẽ làm đau chủ nhân. . . Không phải. . . Đi trong tiệm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình ngẩng đầu đối đầu Khương Daniel ánh mắt: "Giống như. . . Đợi không được "

8.

Khương Daniel chỉ là mở cái trò đùa, lại không nghĩ rằng Ung đại lão bản vậy mà thật sẽ ngoan ngoãn liếm ẩm ướt ngón tay tự mình làm khuếch trương, hắn cầm Ung Thánh Hựu trước người vật cứng trên dưới động tác, mà Ung Thánh Hựu chính dạng chân ở trên người hắn ngậm quần áo vạt áo, phí sức dùng ngón tay khai thác lấy sau huyệt. . .

Đại khái là trước người sau người đồng thời bị kích thích, thân thượng nhân thân eo không tự giác mê người hướng trước nâng cao, Khương Daniel còn nhớ rõ người kia mẫn cảm nhất địa phương, quả nhiên, vừa liếm láp hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thở hào hển mềm thân thể.

"Không thể làm như vậy được a chủ nhân. . . Không bằng. . ." Khương Daniel đôi môi dán chặt lấy người kia mẫn cảm đầu vú, một cái tay động tác không ngừng, một cái tay khác vây quanh sau lưng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngừng động tác bàn tay, "Đến điểm specialservice?"

"Chờ, chờ chút! A ——" bị người đè ép ngón tay cùng một chỗ nén đường hành lang cảm giác thực tế xấu hổ, nhưng xấu hổ sau khi lại rất nhanh liền bị tìm được điểm mẫn cảm, tê tê dại dại khoái cảm nhanh chóng cuốn tới, "Nơi này, rất dễ chịu a? Chủ nhân?"

"Ôi. . . Ân ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không đoái hoài tới mắng hắn biết rõ còn cố hỏi, tình dục tràn ngập ra sau đột nhiên ngừng động tác ngược lại dẫn tới người càng thêm khó chịu, nhưng Khương Daniel hết lần này tới lần khác như cái nhu thuận người hầu yên tĩnh chờ đợi chủ nhân trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được vặn lấy thân eo nghĩ muốn tiếp tục, "Thư. . . Ân. . . Thật thoải mái. . ."

Vừa dứt lời, trước người sau người còn có dừng lại ở trước ngực đôi môi đồng thời bắt đầu động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt kéo căng thân thể, run rẩy ôm chặt người trước mặt.

"A a a a —— ---- đừng, quá. . . Nhanh, a a, ngừng, dừng lại. . ."

...

Bạch trọc chất lỏng thấm ướt Khương Daniel bàn tay cùng bụng dưới, "Chủ nhân hôm nay thật nhanh. . ." Khương Daniel ôm phát tiết qua đi mềm nhũn treo trên người mình người, đem mình sớm đã sưng khó nhịn hạ thân chống đỡ tại dịch ruột non vũng bùn cửa huyệt, thấp giọng cười cười, "Làm sao bây giờ? Lúc này mới muốn bắt đầu đâu. . ."

9.

"Chậm. . . A a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mở mắt, thần sắc mê loạn mà nhìn xem trên người người, giống như trừ rên rỉ rốt cuộc nói không nên lời cái khác.

Vừa rồi ngồi tư thế thực khi tiến vào quá sâu, tại Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình sắp bị xỏ xuyên trước, Khương Daniel rốt cục lòng từ bi ôm hắn xoay người.

Trong kiếng chiếu hậu mình dâm mỹ thân thể từ mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông bên trong lộ ra lấy nguyên thủy dục vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu giống khỏa bị dòng nước xiết lần lượt mãnh liệt va chạm rơm rạ, lại chỉ có thể dùng hết lực khí toàn thân ôm trên thân phảng phất không biết mệt mỏi kẻ cầm đầu, "Khương. . . Chậm ách. . . Ôi a. . . Xe sẽ. . . Ân lắc. . ."

". . ." Khương Daniel kịch liệt động tác nghe vậy ngừng lại, nghe lời hãm lại tốc độ, cũng không thâm nhập, chỉ một chút hạ cọ lấy bên trong dũng đạo quen thuộc kia một điểm.

"Ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ẩm ướt hốc mắt không an phận vặn vẹo thân eo, "Ngươi. . . Quá ân. . . Quá phận. . ."

Khương Daniel ôn nhu liếm hôn khóe miệng của hắn nói hàm hồ không rõ: "Không phải chủ nhân sợ xe sẽ lắc sao?"

"Đủ, đủ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt quay đầu đi chỗ khác, "Động một chút đi. . ."

"Không được, " Khương Daniel giống như là cái tác hôn thất bại hờn dỗi tiểu hài nhi, nâng người lên thân hoàn toàn đình chỉ động tác, "Chủ nhân đã lo lắng, không bằng không làm rồi?"

"Đừng, ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu một cánh tay che mặt, một cái tay khác lấy lòng đi túm hắn, "Hiện tại. . . Không lo lắng. . . Ngươi, ngươi động một chút. . ."

Khương Daniel nín cười nói khẽ: ". . . Kia chủ nhân hôn hôn ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt bỏng đến liền muốn nhỏ máu, trầm mặc mấy giây, giang hai cánh tay đem người kéo về trên thân dùng sức hôn lên. . .

10.

SUV không gian không nhỏ, nhưng đối với hai cái vượt qua một trăm tám mươi centimet tay dài chân dài trưởng thành nam tính đến nói kỳ thật không quá đủ thi triển, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn là mệt mỏi không nhẹ, tại Khương Daniel dùng có hạn rút giấy tài nguyên giúp hai người đại khái thanh lý xong hạ thân bừa bộn về sau còn lười biếng tại trên thân người nằm sấp một hồi lâu mới đứng lên.

"Khương thiếu gia biết hôm nay ngày gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng có chút khó chịu tư thế xuyên tới quần.

"Cái gì?" Khương Daniel bên cạnh bộ quần áo bên cạnh giả ngu. Kỳ thật trước đây không lâu cái kia dây dưa khách nhân của hắn cũng là bởi vì hôm nay mới tới, hắn muốn quên đều không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, đem người kéo xuống xe mở ra rương phía sau.

"Cái này. . . Là. . ." Khương Daniel nhìn xem tràn đầy một rương phía sau hoa hồng đỏ, chưa từng rơi dây qua EQ lần thứ nhất có chút mạng lưới trục trặc.

"Hoa hồng." Ung Thánh Hựu hảo tâm thay hắn làm ra giải đáp.

Khương Daniel thầm mắng một tiếng mình, lại vẫn còn có chút không thể tin được: "Ung lão bản đây là. . . Cho ta?"

"Nói nhảm." Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, "Lễ tình nhân hoa hồng đều đắt muốn chết, nhưng ta cảm thấy tiếp Khương thiếu gia về nhà a. . . Điểm ấy hoa nhìn xem đều ít."

"Hồi. . . Về nhà?" Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp để Khương Daniel lần này thật sự có chút không rõ.

"Nơi này phá công việc ta giúp ngươi từ, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem muốn nói lại thôi Khương Daniel vội vàng tiếp lấy nói, " yên tâm, phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng ta cho ngươi lão bản giao qua, còn có, về sau thiếu gia loại công việc này ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ "

". . . Vì cái gì?" Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi hỏi.

"Cái này toàn bộ quán bar đường phố. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng giương lên cái cằm, "Đều tại đất của ta trên da mở ra, người lão bản nào sẽ không bán ta cái mặt mũi?"

". . ."

"Nói cách khác. . ." Khương Daniel khiếp sợ trong lòng rốt cục bình phục một chút, tiện tay nhặt lên một con hoa hồng đặt ở giữa ngón tay thưởng thức nửa ngày mới tiếp tục mở miệng, "Chủ nhân sau này đều không cho phép ta lại có nghiệp đi?"

"Ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận kia cành hồng, hôn một cái Khương Daniel giương lên khóe miệng, xích lại gần ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng nói, " cho nên từ nay về sau. . ."

"Ngươi chỉ cho bên trên ta."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

wuli Khương thiếu gia chính là toàn bộ g ai nhất tịnh tử!

Lễ tình nhân vui vẻ


	238. Chapter 238

Ánh nắng ngốc thể ủy Dan x cao lãnh học sinh chuyển trường Ung

Nam tử học sinh cấp ba thường ngày

Tuổi tác kém xjb tư thiết, khai giảng thời gian theo Hàn Quốc tháng 3 phần đến, ooc đều là của ta, mang Wendy & hoàng kim

Bình bình đạm đạm, bình thường, 1.2w chữ nói nhảm tặc nhiều, cho nên khả năng không có kia —— —— a ngọt (?

Hay là chúc mọi người cuối tuần vui sướng a!

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

0.

Ta bản có thể chịu được đen tối, nếu ta chưa từng thấy qua ánh sáng.

—— Emily Địch Kim Sâm

1.

Tuổi dậy thì học sinh từ trước đến nay tinh lực dồi dào, ở trong đó lại lấy "Tự cho là đã qua trung nhị thời kì hiện tại thành thục không được" học sinh cấp ba vì rất.

Kẹp ở lớp mười tân sinh phiến tử cùng lớp mười hai chuẩn bị kiểm tra cẩu tử nhóm ở giữa cao năm hai trong lớp, trừ bỏ các nam sinh hô bằng gọi hữu ra ngoài đánh banh hai mười phút giảng bài ở giữa, ngày bình thường đừng nói nghỉ giữa khóa bình thường nghỉ ngơi kia mười phút, liền ngay cả chuông vào học vang xong, lão sư trên bục giảng đều thường xuyên ép không hạ trong phòng học tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt đáng ghét động tĩnh.

Dạy học kinh nghiệm coi như phong phú Anh ngữ lão sư bình tĩnh điều thử một chút trên thân cài lấy nhỏ ong mật, ngay cả "Lên lớp" đều không nói, dư quang quét qua trước hết quẳng xuống một câu: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng lên."

Cửa ra lời nói dẫn tới trong phòng học một mảnh đè nén cười vang, cuối cùng sắp xếp bên cửa sổ một cái nam sinh lắc lắc đầu bất đắc dĩ ngáp một cái đứng dậy: "Ngài chậm thêm vào cửa một phút ta liền có thể đứng lên Đặng lão sư."

"Ta muộn vào cửa bốn mười phút ngươi liền có thể tiếp lấy ra ngoài chơi bóng." Đặng lão sư giả cười lật ra giáo án, "Tốt hôm nay chúng ta tới tiếp tục thứ hai khóa mới từ đơn, bên trên tiết khóa giảng đến..."

Đứng lên nam sinh nhếch miệng, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm cái gì, bất đắc dĩ cầm sách đi đến cửa sau bên cạnh.

Đối với không phải học bá đám người đến nói, giờ đi học luôn luôn qua rất chậm, ngồi ở hàng sau học sinh còn có thể mượn đứng lên sách giáo khoa cản trở mặt thần du, nhưng đứng ở phía sau nhưng là không còn cái này đãi ngộ.

"Ai, Mẫn Huyền! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền!" Cửa sau bên cạnh nam sinh thực tế nhàm chán, từ sách giáo khoa nền tảng bên trên kéo xuống đến một khối nhỏ giấy, vo thành một đoàn, nện vào cách đó không xa đồng dạng ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng lại khác tổ nam sinh trên thân.

Bị đập trúng nam sinh một bên lo lắng bị lão sư trên bục giảng phát hiện một bên lại ngượng nghịu hảo hữu kêu gọi, chỉ có thể cứng đờ quay đầu nhỏ giọng nói: "Làm gì a Khương Daniel?"

"Ai ngươi nói, toàn lớp toàn trường đều biết, ta vì hảo hảo học tiếng Anh, đem thẻ căn cước bên trên danh tự đều đổi, " đứng tại cạnh cửa nam sinh cầm sách cản trở nửa bên mặt dùng tự cho là nhỏ giọng âm lượng phàn nàn, "Đặng lão sư chết sống không gọi ta tên mới cũng coi như, làm sao bình thường hay là như thế nhằm vào ta? !"

"Bởi vì ngươi ——" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh quay đầu vừa nói ba chữ, vừa quay lại lại đột nhiên mở to hai mắt nhìn giống như là nhận cái gì kinh hãi, cực nhanh lại đem đầu chuyển trở về, lưu lại Khương Daniel một người tại cạnh cửa sốt ruột tiếp: "Ta cái gì a? Ngươi ngược lại là nói xong a!"

"Đặng lão sư không phải nhằm vào ngươi, " nghiêng hậu phương ngoài cửa có chút bất đắc dĩ giọng nam truyền đến, "Nhưng ngươi bình thường thái độ phải lại nghiêm túc một chút, phải làm cho nàng nhìn thấy quyết tâm của ngươi cùng tiến bộ."

Cửa sau bên cạnh mấy hàng đồng học nghe được thanh âm này nháy mắt thẳng người cõng, Khương Daniel tốn sức quay đầu, đập nói lắp ba nói: "Dương, Dương lão sư. . ."

Cũng may vừa dứt lời, chuông tan học liền vang, Đặng lão sư nhìn về bên này một chút, gật gật đầu, kẹp lấy sách vở lúc trước cửa đi.

"Các bạn học trước chờ một chút." Dương lão sư cười chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai ra hiệu hắn về chỗ ngồi, trực tiếp từ cửa sau tiến đến hướng trước phòng học mặt đi, trong lớp tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng nghị luận theo hắn đi theo phía sau bước chân người nọ âm thanh càng lúc càng lớn, Dương lão sư đi đến trên giảng đài phủi tay mới đưa đem ngừng lại, "Thật có lỗi a, chiếm dụng mọi người mấy phút nghỉ giữa khóa."

"Đừng nói nhiều như vậy lão Dương!" Ngồi tại hàng trước một cái bánh bao mặt nam sinh lớn mật mở miệng, "Nhanh giới thiệu cho chúng ta một chút bạn học mới!"

"Làm sao cùng tôn kính chủ nhiệm lớp nói chuyện đâu Kim Tại Hoán đồng học?" Đáng tiếc Dương lão sư cũng biết mình mang theo ý cười câu nói này phối hợp nghỉ giữa khóa hành lang bên trên ồn ào vui đùa ầm ĩ âm thanh làm BGM có thể nói là một điểm lực uy hiếp đều không có, cũng không đợi dưới đáy đồng học lại mù ồn ào, "Được rồi, không chậm trễ các ngươi quá nhiều thời gian, vị này ——" Dương lão sư nghiêng thân, đem lập ở bên cạnh có chút cúi đầu học sinh hướng ở giữa nhường, cầm lấy bàn giáo viên bên trên phấn viết tại trên bảng đen viết ba chữ, "Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học, mặc dù trễ mấy ngày, nhưng từ hôm nay trở đi, chính là chúng ta văn khoa ban ba thành viên mới, mọi người hoan nghênh một chút!"

Trên giảng đài đứng tân sinh chuyện đương nhiên không có mặc đồng phục, nguyên bản ngũ quan thâm thúy dáng người cao gầy nam sinh bị thuần bạch sắc hưu nhàn bên ngoài bao cùng tu thân màu đen quần jean nổi bật lên có chút không thể nói xa cách, Dương lão sư giới thiệu rất ngắn, hắn chỉ là tiến lên nửa bước, lại từ đầu đến cuối không có ngẩng đầu, ngữ khí không có cái gì chập trùng một tiếng "Mọi người tốt" bị dìm ngập tại các nữ sinh kích động trong tiếng vỗ tay, hắn nhàn nhạt cung khom người, theo Dương lão sư ngón tay phương hướng, hướng hàng cuối cùng đi đến.

"Daniel!" Lão Dương trước khi ra cửa không yên lòng hô một câu, phòng học đằng sau giúp đỡ mới ngồi cùng bàn chuyển cái bàn nam sinh hưng phấn về âm thanh "Đến!"

Lão Dương nghiêm mặt muốn nói lại thôi nửa ngày, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cười không có con mắt dáng vẻ, đành phải ra vẻ hung ác chỉ chỉ hắn, sau đó lại không có kéo căng ở, lắc đầu cười đi.

2.

"Ai , chờ một chút a, " Khương Daniel đem lúc trước bị mình làm lệch ra cái bàn chuyển tốt, lại kéo một chút ghế, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới gần mới vui vẻ mở miệng, "Được rồi, ngồi cùng bàn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt cổ quái nhìn hắn một cái, bình tĩnh ngồi xuống, từ trong túi xách ra bên ngoài móc văn phòng phẩm: "Ngươi tốt."

"Ai ai!" Ngồi tại hàng trước Kim Tại Hoán trách trách hô hô chạy tới, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi nhìn lão Dương trước khi đi cái kia ánh mắt cảnh cáo, để ngươi đừng làm hư bạn học mới đâu!"

"Ta mang ——" Khương Daniel một cái hít sâu thẻ ở nửa đường kém chút ngất đi, "Ta làm hư ai ta? Ngươi cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng ta biết hơn một năm bị ta làm hư sao? ? Còn có ngươi! Hảo hảo gọi tên ta!" Nói bận bịu thay đổi một mặt ấm áp cùng húc tiếu dung, quay đầu nhìn về phía bên người từ khai giảng cho tới hôm nay không gần một tuần vị trí, "Ngồi cùng bàn ngồi cùng bàn, ta gọi Khương Daniel, ngươi đừng đi theo hắn mù gọi a."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp trả lời, Kim Tại Hoán hào không giảng cứu ngồi phía trước sắp xếp vừa ra ngoài đồng học trên ghế ngồi: "Đừng che giấu, tiếng Anh bên trên không được điểm trung bình đặng sư thái lên lớp kiểu gì cũng sẽ gọi ngươi từng dùng tên, còn trông cậy vào ai có thể không biết giống như. . ."

"Tại Hoán, ngươi đừng nằm sấp người ta trên bàn, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng bên này cách một cái tổ, thu thập xong tiếng Anh sách, xuất ra hạ tiết địa lý khóa sách giáo khoa, lúc này mới đi tới, "Ung đồng học ngươi tốt, ta gọi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

"Là ta ban ủy viên học tập." Kim Tại Hoán không tính quá tình nguyện dùng cánh tay chống lên đầu, giới thiệu xong Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếp lấy xoay mặt phóng tới một bên nghiêng người dựa vào ở trên tường cười ngây ngô a Khương Daniel, "Con kia ngốc chó là ta ban thể ủy."

"Ngươi mới ngốc chó!" Khương Daniel quơ lấy bản luyện tập sách liền chen tới hướng Kim Tại Hoán trên thân chào hỏi, vẫy tay nói hai chữ liền muốn dừng một chút, "Ngươi cái! Bánh bao! Ngươi nói! Ai đây? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có lên tiếng, không quá thích ứng đột nhiên rút ngắn khoảng cách trốn về sau tránh, toàn thân mỗi cái tế bào đều lộ ra lấy đối bên người hai như quen thuộc bất đắc dĩ.

"Tại Hoán là lớp chúng ta ủy viên văn nghệ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói ra lời này đồng thời Kim Tại Hoán cả người đều nhảy dựng lên thoát ly Khương Daniel công kích vòng ý đồ hướng về thân thể hắn treo, nhưng nại tại thân cao hạn chế, nửa ngày không có che lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo ý cười khóe miệng, "Mặc dù hắn vẫn cảm thấy cái này quan thích hợp nữ sinh khi, bất quá hắn ca hát là thật là dễ nghe, toàn lớp toàn phiếu thông qua để hắn làm."

"Nói cái gì đó. . ." Kim Tại Hoán nghe xong lời này vậy mà đỏ bên tai, ấp úng từ trên thân người xuống tới có chút ngượng ngùng gãi gãi cái ót, "Ngươi ca hát cũng thật là dễ nghe a. . ."

"A tây. . . Hai ngươi thật, dứt khoát cùng một chỗ được rồi, " Khương Daniel bi thương vuốt vuốt bị lóe mù con mắt, "Trong lớp trước đó hết thảy liền ba nam sinh, cái này hai suốt ngày ngược ta, ta còn thực sự là chó. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bản năng hướng phía trước nhìn lướt qua, phát hiện quả nhiên toàn lớp đều là nữ sinh, mà lại ba bốn cái làm thành một đoàn nhỏ, thỉnh thoảng cười nghiêng mắt nhìn hai mắt bọn hắn bên này, nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm Kim Tại Hoán chụp chụp vai thời điểm còn kích động bịt miệng lại. . .

"Bất quá còn tốt, hiện tại bốn cái nam sinh, " người bên cạnh giống như là quen thuộc đồng dạng không lọt vào mắt các nữ sinh ánh mắt, lời nói không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng co giật một chút, nhưng còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ nhiều, bả vai trầm xuống, cách hai tầng quần áo cũng có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được nhiệt độ cơ thể để hắn nháy mắt kéo căng thân thể, nhưng kẻ đầu têu nhưng cũng không có bất luận cái gì tự giác, mở miệng trong lời nói quét qua trước đó giả vờ tức giận, âm cuối vui vẻ giương lên lấy:

"Ta có ta ngồi cùng bàn, đúng không ngồi cùng bàn?"

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt đó trầm mặc để bầu không khí có chút xấu hổ, cũng may bốn người ở giữa ngắn ngủi yên tĩnh bị chuông vào học đánh vỡ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán riêng phần mình về chỗ ngồi vị, Khương Daniel cũng lôi kéo ghế ngồi xuống, móc ra địa lý sách giáo khoa, vừa định quay đầu hỏi mới ngồi cùng bàn có hay không sách, liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã lật ra hôm nay vừa lĩnh mới tinh sách giáo khoa vùi đầu đi.

Khương Daniel thất vọng chuyển trở về, nghĩ nghĩ, tại trong ngăn kéo sờ nửa ngày, ngồi thẳng về sau mặt không đổi sắc, tay lại quỷ quỷ túy túy hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn duỗi.

"Ngồi cùng bàn ngồi cùng bàn, " giáo viên địa lý là cái đáng sợ hung lão thái thái, chính khom người từ bàn giáo viên bên trong móc mô hình địa cầu, Khương Daniel nâng cao lưng eo miệng đều không chút dám trương, khóe miệng bên trong phát ra thanh âm còn có chút mập mờ, "Ta hôm qua mua cái này đường, vừa vặn rất tốt ăn, địa lý khóa nhàm chán, ngậm khỏa đường tâm tình có thể tốt đi một chút, nhưng là ngươi phải thừa dịp lão sư chuyển qua thời điểm ăn a, không phải —— "

"Không cần, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không chớp mắt đem viên kia đường đẩy trở về, do dự hai giây, cùng một tiếng "Tạ ơn "

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, chỉ coi là bạn học mới thật không dám lên lớp ăn cái gì, đem rõ ràng lạnh lùng xem như đáng yêu, cực nhanh nghiêng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, đem đường nhét vào người kia trong ngăn kéo: "Vậy ngươi tan học ăn "

"..."

"Ai nha thật vừa vặn rất tốt ăn, mà lại liền một viên đường, cùng ngươi ngồi cùng bàn khách khí cái gì..."

Khương Daniel miệng bên trong phảng phất còn có không ngừng nghỉ tiếp tục để viên này đường thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu lý do, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nhìn thấy trên giảng đài giáo viên địa lý nhíu nhíu mày, tại tầm mắt của nàng đi tìm đến trước, Ung Thánh Hựu mấy không thể gặp nhanh chóng nhẹ gật đầu:

"Kia. . . Tạ ơn "

4.

Thứ sáu buổi chiều rất nhiều cao trung đều sẽ sớm một tiết khóa tan học, cái này chỗ cách nội thành có chút xa ký túc chế trường học cũng không ngoại lệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ lân cận thành phố tới đã là giữa trưa, đi theo lão Dương đi làm xong đưa tin thủ tục lại đi ký túc xá thả một chút hành lý, bỏ lỡ buổi chiều cả tiết lớp Anh ngữ, địa lý vừa lên xong, cũng chỉ thừa một tiết không có ý gì họp lớp.

Cuối tuần đợi tại ký túc xá sẽ rất nhàm chán đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, đứng tại phòng vệ sinh bồn rửa tay trước tiếp một bụm nước, nhìn xem trong gương tấm kia không có biểu tình gì mặt, không tự giác lại nghĩ tới mới trong lớp duy ba mấy cái kia nam sinh.

Người ngược lại thật là tốt, bất quá...

Trong miệng còn lưu lại bánh kẹo thơm ngọt hương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ từ đối trong gương mình lắc đầu, lung tung lau mặt, đạp trên chuông vào học âm thanh về phòng học.

Lão Dương đã tại trong lớp, đang đứng trên giảng đài viết cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại vị trí, Khương Daniel rất nhanh lại lại gần gọi hai tiếng ngồi cùng bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tốt giả vờ như nghe không được, chỉ có thể có chút hướng hắn bên kia đi lòng vòng đầu.

"Ta nói cho ngươi a ngồi cùng bàn, ta tan học nghe được cái đặc biệt có ý tứ tiết mục ngắn, " Khương Daniel cũng mặc kệ người muốn nghe hay không, phối hợp đưa tới, mình trước ngốc cười vài tiếng mới mở miệng, "Đúng thế, có một đầu biển sâu cá, có một ngày, hắn cùng bằng hữu của hắn cùng một chỗ hướng trong biển du lịch, du lịch a du lịch a, hắn đột nhiên dừng lại, bằng hữu của hắn liền rất kỳ quái a, liền hỏi hắn, ngươi làm sao rồi? Ai ngồi cùng bàn ngươi đoán, đầu này biển sâu cá nói cái gì?"

Hàng trước hai nữ sinh dựa vào lấy bàn học của bọn họ nén cười nghẹn bả vai đều có chút run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu, tò mò thốt ra: "Cái gì?"

"Hắn nói a. . ." Khương Daniel cả người đều lệch ra đi qua, cơ hồ nửa người đều ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên này trên bàn học, nhìn sang bục giảng phương hướng, đè ép ý cười, "Hắn nói —— ta áp lực tốt, lớn, a!"

"Khục. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị không biết thứ gì sặc một cái, ngay sau đó kịch liệt ho khan, hàng trước nữ sinh đại khái cho là hắn là bị chọc cười, hai người cũng không có quay đầu liền ôm bụng cùng một chỗ cười ngược lại trên bàn, chỉ có Khương Daniel giật nảy mình, vội vàng ngồi thẳng lên, bàn tay rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đơn bạc trên lưng, từng cái giúp người thuận khí, "Làm sao làm a ngươi. . . ? Có buồn cười như vậy sao?"

"Khụ khụ khụ" Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh khục bên cạnh nhìn hắn một cái, đột nhiên cảm thấy người này dáng vẻ quẫn bách so cười lạnh buồn cười nhiều, khoát tay áo, vặn ra thân thể đi tìm chén nước.

"Tốt, mọi người im lặng một chút." Lão Dương gõ gõ bảng đen, "Cái này kỳ chúng ta họp lớp chủ đề, là hai chữ này."

"Nguyện vọng?" Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu uống xong nước rốt cục không còn ho khan, lúc này mới yên lòng nằm về phía bên mình trên mặt bàn, cười hô: "Không cần thi đại học!"

Lão Dương lời kịch bên trong "Nói thoải mái" còn chưa nói xong, liền bị hắn một tiếng này cho hô cười, lại cũng không giận, nhẹ gật đầu: "Rất tốt, mặc dù rất không có khả năng thực hiện, " nương theo lấy mọi người cười vang, lão Dương tiếp tục nói: "Chúng ta mỗi người đều có nguyện vọng, lớn đến hòa bình thế giới, nhỏ đến cái này tiết khóa không bị lão sư điểm danh đặt câu hỏi, vậy cái này tiết họp lớp, ta hi vọng chúng ta văn khoa ban ba mọi người, có thể cùng ta, cùng các bạn học của các ngươi, cùng đi tâm sự nguyện vọng của mình."

Lớp này hội chủ đề còn rất mới lạ.

Lão Dương họp lớp cho tới bây giờ đều là tự nguyện phát biểu, không bắt buộc lên đài, mà lại đã có Khương Daniel vừa rồi "Làm mẫu", các nữ sinh cũng lớn mật, Khương Daniel rất mau tiến vào bầu không khí cùng mọi người cùng nhau nháo, tại nghe xong lớp số học đại biểu "Nguyện vọng của ta là, về sau toán học làm việc mỗi ngày đều có thể thu đủ" về sau cười lớn chụp hai lần cái bàn, lúc này mới phát hiện dư quang bên trong người một mực yên lặng không có thanh âm gì, nhưng ánh mắt nhưng thủy chung thẳng tắp nhìn về phía bục giảng phương hướng.

"Ai ngồi cùng bàn?" Khương Daniel gọi hai tiếng người kia đều không có phản ứng gì, đành phải dùng cùi chỏ hơi đụng đụng, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhưng thật giống như còn không có hoàn hồn, lăng lăng nhìn người bên cạnh.

"Ngươi. . ." Khương Daniel bị hắn trống trơn ánh mắt giật nảy mình, "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngẩn, lấy lại tinh thần lắc đầu: "Làm sao rồi?"

"Không có. . . Cũng không có gì, " Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Chính là muốn hỏi ngươi có nguyện vọng gì tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc quay đầu trở lại đi nhìn chằm chằm bục giảng, không có biểu tình gì thâm thúy ngũ quan cùng trong lớp đầy nhiệt tình bầu không khí không hợp nhau, nửa ngày, ngay tại Khương Daniel lấy vì vấn đề này không chiếm được trả lời lúc, hắn lại hô xả giận khe khẽ lắc đầu: "Thực hiện không được."

"Cái gì?" Khương Daniel hỏi xong mới hiểu được người là đang nói cái gì, một lần nữa nhếch lên khóe miệng giống như là tại vui vẻ rốt cục đạt được đáp lại, "Nói nghe một chút nha, nói không chừng ta liền có thể giúp ngươi thực hiện đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ giật mình, quay đầu lại có chút lăng lăng nhìn về phía hắn, Khương Daniel bị người thấy chột dạ: "Ngươi chớ nhìn ta như vậy a, chuyện gì đều là ta phải theo luật thôi người người đều có trách nhiệm nha, ngươi nhìn, hòa bình thế giới ta cũng là có thể làm cống hiến, ngươi liền nói một chút thôi, nói không chừng ta liền —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ câu lên khóe miệng: "Du lịch vòng quanh thế giới."

"A..."

Khương Daniel nửa đoạn sau lời nói bị toàn bộ chắn trở về, cả người làm ở một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng lại chưa ý thức được chính mình mới tới đây không đến nửa ngày liền đã khắc chế không được giương lên khóe miệng, thậm chí tính trẻ con hướng hắn nhíu lông mày, phảng phất đang nói "Ngươi nhìn, ta nói ngươi thực hiện không được đi "

Khương Daniel ủ rũ không có hai giây, trước phòng học mặt một cái nữ sinh vừa nói xong nguyện vọng đi xuống bục giảng, hắn đột nhiên "Đằng" một chút đứng lên, lão Dương đều cho hắn giật nảy mình: "Làm sao? Ngươi còn có rất nhiều nguyện vọng sao?"

Khương Daniel nện bước đôi chân dài bước nhanh đi đến bục giảng: "Ta hi vọng, ách, hi vọng mọi người cuối kỳ đều có thể kiểm tra cái thành tích tốt!" Nói xong cũng cúi người cấp tốc từ bàn giáo viên bên trong móc đồ vật đi trở về.

"Ngươi cầm mô hình địa cầu làm gì! ?" Kim Tại Hoán mắt sắc gọi hắn.

"Ai cần ngươi lo!" Khương Daniel ngây thơ cùng hắn thè lưỡi, nhưng trong nháy mắt trở mặt đối lão Dương cười ngây ngô, "Dương lão sư, ta cuối tuần làm địa lý làm việc dùng."

Lại có người đứng lên hướng trên giảng đài đi, lão Dương khoát tay áo, không tâm tư đi xoắn xuýt Khương Daniel tại sao phải đuổi tại trên lớp học lấy đi giáo cụ.

"Hô. . ." Khương Daniel tọa hạ khoa trương chụp vỗ ngực, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xoay đầu lại nhìn xem mình, liền cười ra mười tám khỏa rõ ràng răng đem mô hình địa cầu đặt ở trên mặt bàn, cầm lấy hai cây bút, "Ầy, ngươi nhìn, hiện tại căn này bút là ngươi, căn này là ta, " Ung Thánh Hựu trừng to mắt nhìn xem hắn đem hai cây bút đâm ở Địa Cầu nghi thượng, "Hiện tại chúng ta muốn đi Châu Âu, ngươi thích nhất quốc gia nào a? Nước Anh? Tây Ban Nha? Vatican? Ai, Vatican làm sao không có tiêu xuất đến a?"

Bệnh tâm thần a.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cười, muốn mắng hắn ngốc, muốn nói ngươi bao lớn còn chơi ngu ngốc như vậy trò chơi a.

Nhưng người kia cầm hai cây bút nghiêm túc ở Địa Cầu nghi thượng xê dịch, nghiêm túc đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đều có chút chuyển không đến, nghiêm túc đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm miệng lại, lặng lẽ hướng qua nghiêng nghiêng thân thể, tìm được mặt cầu bên trên nho nhỏ Italy, duỗi ra ngón tay hướng góc trái trên cùng dời một chút xíu, "Ầy, ở đây."

5.

Khương Daniel tại biết Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình còn có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Kim Tại Hoán một gian ký túc xá về sau cao hứng có thể có năm phút lâu như vậy.

Kim Tại Hoán một bên đem quần áo bẩn hướng trong bọc nhét một bên ghét bỏ hắn: "Nói nhảm a ta phòng bốn người này không một cái giường, Thánh Hựu lại là lớp chúng ta, không ngừng ta ký túc xá ở đi đâu a?"

Khương Daniel mở to hai mắt nhìn túi đồ ăn vặt kém chút rơi trên giường: "Kêu cái gì đâu ngươi! Ta cũng còn không có gọi ta ngồi cùng bàn Thánh Hựu đâu!"

Kim Tại Hoán đem ba lô hướng trên vai một gánh, đi đến cửa túc xá, kéo cửa ra quay đầu lại: "Ta gọi! Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu! Ngươi sao thế cắn ta a!"

"Ngọa tào? !" Khương Daniel trừng tròng mắt đem trong tay đồ ăn vặt ném ra đi, lại chỉ đánh trúng cửa túc xá, quay đầu đáng thương nhìn xem đối giường người, "Ngồi cùng bàn. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có bị kia vài tiếng xảy ra bất ngờ biệt danh gọi mắc lỗi, lại bị một tiếng này ủy khuất ba ba ngồi cùng bàn làm cho cả người nổi da gà, thở dài nhận mệnh muốn đi thu thập một chút cạnh cửa bừa bộn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã yên lặng cầm lấy cây chổi.

"Ai ai ai ta đến ta đến!" Khương Daniel cấp tốc đứng dậy đoạt lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong tay cây chổi, "Kim Tại Hoán kia cái bánh bao khẳng định dưới lầu chờ ngươi đấy, tranh thủ thời gian về đi a "

"..." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút không quá yên lòng nhìn hắn một cái, lại chuyển hướng đối giường Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ung đồng học cuối tuần cũng không trở về nhà sao?"

Dù cho ngữ khí không có như vậy thân mật, nhưng nhưng cũng là ôn hòa lễ phép, tương đối mà nói Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại càng có thể thích ứng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giao lưu, tự nhiên gật gật đầu: "Ừm, nhà ta tại lân cận thành phố, nghỉ dài hạn lại về."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu lộ mang lên một chút kinh ngạc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa hiểu nguyên nhân, liền nghe được Khương Daniel thanh âm hưng phấn: "Trùng hợp như vậy! Ta cũng là lân cận thành phố!" Tán trên mặt đất đồ ăn vặt bị kích động quá mức người lại giẫm hai cước, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt đen lên không nói lời gì từ Khương Daniel trong tay đoạt lấy cây chổi.

"Ta tới đi, " Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy đi tới cửa một bên, "Không phải nói có người đang chờ ngươi sao?"

"Không có việc gì, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cúi đầu cười cười, "Tại Hoán đoán chừng còn muốn đi thao trường đá một lát cầu."

"A ——" Khương Daniel kêu thảm một tiếng nhào về trên giường, phiền muộn không có hai giây đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, "Ta dựa vào ta hiện tại có ta ngồi cùng bàn a!" Nói xong không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời liền đem người lôi đến mình bên giường ngồi xuống, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn vẻ mặt mộng bức Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ngồi cùng bàn, chúng ta cũng đi chơi bóng a? !"

6.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ ba biểu thị mình thật sẽ không chơi bóng rổ thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục thu thập xong sàn nhà, trên lưng bao đi.

Khương Daniel đứng tại bên giường cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ nửa ngày, mở miệng hay là một câu: "Ta không tin."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị người này chấp nhất tinh thần làm đến sắp sụp đổ, đành phải mở miệng gằn từng chữ nói thứ tư lượt: "Ta, thật,, không, hội..."

"Ngươi lớn lên cao như vậy làm sao có thể sẽ không chơi bóng rổ?" Khương Daniel sắc mặt nghiêm túc đưa ra nghi vấn.

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu không có thể hiểu được cái này suy tư của người hình thức cùng não mạch kín, lún xuống bả vai bất đắc dĩ thở dài, "Vậy ngươi muốn thế nào mới có thể tin?"

"Đánh với ta một trận a." Khương Daniel chuyện đương nhiên nói.

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, đứng dậy liền đi tới cửa.

"Ai ngươi không thay quần áo đổi giày a?" Khương Daniel thấy thế cũng không đoái hoài tới thay quần áo, lật ra bóng rổ giày thay đổi, ôm cầu liền cùng người đi ra ngoài.

"Cho nên ta nói ta không biết a." Ung Thánh Hựu thán hôm nay thứ không biết bao nhiêu khẩu khí.

"Ta không tin, " Khương Daniel ánh mắt sáng rực nhìn hắn, "Ngươi nhất định là cái ẩn tàng cao thủ, " nói xong cúi đầu xuống nhìn một chút trên người hắn quần jean cùng trên chân cặp kia nhẹ nhàng giày chạy đua, "Không cần thay đổi trang bị liền có thể chơi đổ ta loại kia."

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý đi xoắn xuýt cao hai tuổi thiếu niên miệng bên trong tùy ý toát ra mang theo kỳ Nghĩa, nhưng vẫn là không tự giác nhíu mày, "Chứng minh về sau ngươi đừng có lại đến phiền ta."

Khương Daniel dẫm chân xuống, có chút ủ rũ cúi thấp đầu xuống: "Ngồi cùng bàn, ngươi có phải hay không chán ghét ta a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc quay đầu, đối đầu một đôi vô tội rủ xuống mắt, hắn cũng minh bạch mới vừa rồi là mình quá mẫn cảm không có khống chế tốt cảm xúc, nhưng không quen biểu đạt tính tình để hắn nói quanh co nửa ngày mới mở miệng: "Ta không có. . . Đúng là ta, chính là..." Khương Daniel từng điểm một sáng lên con mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, hắn do dự một chút, cắn răng mở miệng: "Dù sao ta không ghét ngươi chính là!"

"Hắc..." Khương Daniel nghe nói như thế giống như là còn rất thỏa mãn, đưa tay cọ xát chóp mũi một lần nữa bước chân, đi ngang qua Ung Thánh Hựu bên người thời điểm còn phi thường tự nhiên đưa tay ôm có người ở vai, "Ta liền biết ta ngồi cùng bàn sẽ không chán ghét ta!"

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn chạy trốn, lại bị người làm một chút kình quấn càng chặt hơn, bên cạnh thân cùng trên bờ vai cách quần áo dính nhau làn da không tự giác căng cứng nóng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại lặng lẽ lắc lắc đầu.

7.

Thao trường cách lầu ký túc xá không xa, nhưng Khương Daniel lại ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thần bí lung lay trong tay chìa khoá dẫn người ngoặt phương hướng, hướng trong phòng sân vận động phương hướng đi đến.

Thể ủy quả nhiên là không giống.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường đi đều tại ép buộc mình chuyển di lực chú ý, loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn ánh mắt đột nhiên nhìn thấy sân vận động khía cạnh cách dải cây xanh rừng cây nhỏ cách đó không xa bức tường kia bên tường đứng hai người.

Hai người kia nguyên bản cách rất gần, lại đột nhiên xô đẩy một chút giống như là tại tranh lăn tăn cái gì, nó bên trong một cái tóc đen nam sinh quay đầu liền chạy qua bên này, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ giật mình, còn chưa đợi có phản ứng gì, Khương Daniel nâng lên một cái tay khác chào hỏi một chút: "Nha, Trân Ánh a ~ "

Tóc đen nam sinh ngẩn người, trên mặt quẫn bách dừng lại, gấp rút cúi mình vái chào, "Tiền bối tốt" vừa dứt lời, quay đầu nhìn một chút truy ở phía sau tóc vàng nam sinh, nhanh như chớp chạy.

"Hai ngươi làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu một chút, nhìn về phía ngay sau đó ngừng ở trước mặt mình vấn an tóc vàng nam sinh, "Chí Huân "

"Không có việc gì, Daniel ca, " Phác Chí Huân thở hai cái, "Trước mấy ngày luyện tập không cùng một chỗ, vừa rồi hắn biết ta cùng một cái nữ diễn viên tiền bối chụp mấy tổ ảnh chụp, có chút ăn dấm."

"Ha ha ha" Khương Daniel lại cười phải không có con mắt, "Đi chớ cùng ta nói nhảm, mau đuổi theo đi thôi!"

"Được." Phác Chí Huân cười hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cúi mình vái chào, phất phất tay chạy.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ có chút không bình tĩnh nổi, nhưng tình huống này thực tế không phải do hắn suy nghĩ lung tung: "Hai người bọn hắn, là. . ."

"Tình lữ a." Khương Daniel một mặt "Ngươi đần quá a cái này cũng nhìn không ra" biểu lộ, ôm người vai tiếp tục hướng sân vận động cửa chính đi, "Ta trường học minh tinh tình lữ, mới sơ trung liền bị săn tìm ngôi sao khai quật, hiện tại xem như nửa xuất đạo trạng thái luyện tập sinh, ngẫu nhiên đi chụp cái quảng cáo làm cái mặt phẳng người mẫu cái gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không có nghe phía sau, bị trước hai chữ nện đến hoa mắt váng đầu, ngơ ngác thì thào lặp lại một lần: ". . . Tình. . . Lữ?"

"A, " Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu, có chút không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu vì sao lại là trạng thái này, "Ngươi cương. . . Không thấy được hai tiểu bằng hữu màu hồng phấn tình lữ phục sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mộc cái đầu nhẹ gật đầu, lại rất nhanh lại lung tung lắc đầu: "Không phải, các ngươi đều. . . Cứ như vậy tiếp nhận rồi? !"

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, kinh ngạc người lập tức biến thành Khương Daniel: "? ? ? Cái này đều 9 năm 102 đại ca, ai còn không thể tiếp nhận cái này a? ? ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp Khương Daniel ôm bóng rổ, đứng tại sân vận động cửa chính không nói lời nào.

Khương Daniel không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, tại mở ra cửa thời điểm nhếch miệng lầm bầm: "Ai bất quá chúng ta lân cận thành phố bên kia trường học còn giống như thật có, ta nhớ được đi học kỳ nhìn thấy cái trước kia sơ trung đồng học phát sns, nói cái gì lớp mười cái nào ban phát hiện phong nam sinh viết cho nam sinh tin, kết quả viết thư người liền bị khuyên lui rồi? Nói ngay cả thư tình cũng không tính, viết đặc biệt hàm súc, ai ngồi cùng bàn, ngươi nói chuyện này có phải bị bệnh hay không a? Ta nói thật cho ngươi biết a, ta cảm thấy Mẫn Huyền cùng Tại Hoán liền thật xứng, ngày nào hai người bọn họ thật cùng một chỗ ta cũng sẽ không kinh ngạc, ta..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe bên tai không thế nào gián đoạn lải nhải, cảm giác hốc mắt không tự giác có chút phát nhiệt, hắn đưa tay trên mặt đất chụp hai lần bóng rổ đánh gãy Khương Daniel tự quyết định, lặng lẽ hít mũi một cái: "Ai, ta có thể nói ta thật không biết a "

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, cung hạ thân làm ra phòng thủ tư thế, híp mắt cười: "Phóng ngựa tới!"

8.

Một đối một bóng rổ luyện tập tại Ung Thánh Hựu không có khống bóng tốt tay trượt năm lần, bị Khương Daniel đoạn mất bảy lần cầu, bị vòng rổ bắn ra đến bóng rổ nện hai lần đầu về sau bất đắc dĩ kết thúc.

Một lần cuối cùng Khương Daniel dứt khoát bảng bóng rổ cũng không đoạt, thấy không tiến vòng rổ cầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia bay, cả người liền trực tiếp nhào tới, Ung Thánh Hựu bị ngạnh sinh sinh té nhào vào sân bóng trên sàn nhà kém chút quẳng xương cốt tan ra thành từng mảnh, người kia lại ôm đầu của hắn lung tung vuốt vuốt, tràn ngập áy náy lại một mặt khẩn trương nói: "Ai u còn tốt lần này không có nện vào, ta tin ta tin ta thật tin, ta không chơi, ta về ký túc xá đi ngủ a."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất động thanh sắc lặng lẽ đưa tay vuốt vuốt mới vừa rồi bị người chạm qua địa phương, đi theo nhân thân mới xuất hiện thân, tắt đèn đóng cửa, không có phát giác mình càng giương càng cao khóe miệng, một đường nghe Khương Daniel tràn ngập tự trách xin lỗi về ký túc xá.

Từ cuối tuần kia về sau, trì độn như Khương Daniel, cũng phát giác Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khác biệt.

Cụ thể cải biến tại phương diện kia thật đúng là khó mà nói, dù sao trước đó cũng chỉ tiếp xúc nửa ngày, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại chưa từng sẽ không xem hắn, ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ chủ động quay đầu cùng hắn nói chuyện, giữa trưa sẽ cùng hắn cùng đi nhà ăn ăn cơm, trở về sẽ cùng nhau ghé vào trên bàn học nghỉ trưa.

Khương Daniel có đôi khi ngủ không được, lặng lẽ mở to mắt nhìn bên người hô hấp kéo dài Ung Thánh Hựu, từng cây số hắn thon dài lông mi. Sau giờ ngọ ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ rải vào phòng học, Khương Daniel có thể thấy rõ trên mặt người kia nhỏ bé lông tơ lẳng lặng tản ra ánh sáng dìu dịu, khóe mắt hạ đặc biệt lại xinh đẹp ba viên nốt ruồi, hãm sâu hốc mắt cùng sóng mũi cao, còn có. . . Xem ra dị thường mềm mại đôi môi.

Hắn sẽ tại Ung Thánh Hựu cau lại lên trước mắt lông run rẩy thời điểm vội vàng cầm lấy tùy tiện cái kia một khoa sách giáo khoa ngăn trở phiền lòng nóng bỏng tia sáng, thẳng đến xế chiều tiết khóa thứ nhất tiếng chuông khai hỏa, mới hoạt động một chút toan trướng cánh tay giả vờ như như không có việc gì bưng chén nước lên, dư quang lại một mực dừng lại tại người kia vừa tỉnh ngủ vuốt mắt mơ hồ lại trên gương mặt đáng yêu.

Ngoài cửa sổ hoa anh đào mang theo ngày xuân khí tức lớn nâng lớn nâng nở đầy đầu cành, cửa sổ bên trong không yên lòng thiếu niên ngơ ngác nhìn qua gió xuân phất qua sau đầy trời màu hồng cánh hoa, có chút hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, cải biến người. . . Giống như không chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu một cái.

9.

Thi giữa kỳ tới cũng nhanh đi được cũng nhanh, Khương Daniel thảm hề hề ôm mình kém hai phần liền có thể đạt tiêu chuẩn tiếng Anh bài thi chuẩn bị khóc chít chít thời điểm, quay đầu liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính đem viết sáng loáng "23" bài thi số học hướng trong túi xách nhét.

"..." Khương Daniel mím môi một cái đình chỉ cười, tiến tới ôm Ung Thánh Hựu vai, "Ai ngồi cùng bàn, nhìn không ra a, lệch khoa lợi hại như vậy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đối gia hỏa này không hề có điềm báo trước skinship đã không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, trợn mắt giả chết nói: "Làm sao? Cho phép ngươi tiếng Anh thất bại, không cho phép ta toán học thất bại a?"

Khương Daniel nghe trên giảng đài lão Dương liên quan tới "Điểm trung bình" đau lòng nhức óc diễn thuyết, đưa tay đi lật Ung Thánh Hựu để lên bàn bài thi: "Ngươi tiếng Anh kiểm tra bao nhiêu a ngồi cùng bàn?"

"85" Ung Thánh Hựu bình tĩnh hỗ trợ đem mình tiếng Anh bài thi lật ra đến đặt tại Khương Daniel bài thi bên cạnh.

"... Không mang như thế khi dễ người a!" Khương Daniel đem mình tấm kia "58" thu hồi túi sách, phiền muộn hai giây liền một lần nữa bắt đầu vui vẻ, "Ai ngồi cùng bàn, vậy sau này ngươi dạy ta tiếng Anh a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút hắn tấm kia viết "73" bài thi số học có chút muốn nói lại thôi.

"73 làm sao!" Khương Daniel đè ép thanh âm trừng to mắt điên cuồng biểu thị bất mãn của mình, "Ngươi không nghe thấy lão Dương nói lần này đề toán khó, điểm trung bình mới 70 sao! Ta qua điểm trung bình! !"

"A, a" Ung Thánh Hựu trầm thấp cười hai tiếng, phối hợp dùng một loại "Ngươi thật lợi hại a" ánh mắt nhìn qua hắn lặng lẽ vỗ vỗ tay.

Khương Daniel phi thường hưởng thụ gật gật đầu: "Cho nên? Thành giao sao?"

"Cái gì?"

"Ngươi dạy ta tiếng Anh, ta dạy cho ngươi toán học a "

"A "

"A cái gì a, có được hay không a?"

"Ừm, " Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu một cái, "Tốt "

10.

Lão Dương kẹp lấy lịch sử sách giáo khoa cùng giáo án tiến ban thời điểm, khó được nhìn thấy hàng cuối cùng bên cửa sổ hai người một cái không ngủ một cái không có chơi bóng, vậy mà đầu đối đầu tại bản nháp trên giấy ra dáng diễn toán cái gì.

"Lên lớp."

Buổi chiều lớp thứ hai chính là nhất khốn thời gian, các bạn học uể oải đứng lên cúi mình vái chào, lão Dương buồn cười khoát khoát tay để mọi người ngồi xuống, nghĩ nghĩ, dứt khoát không có mở sách: "Các bạn học, không bằng chúng ta hôm nay tới nói điểm trên sách học không có sử hiện đại đi."

"Cái gì a?" Kim Tại Hoán ngáp một cái nhưng không có nằm xuống, chống đỡ mí mắt như cái vai phụ đồng dạng phi thường cho mặt mũi hợp thời tiếp một câu.

"Liên quan tới. . . Luật hôn nhân, " lão Dương cười tại trên bảng đen viết xuống vài cái chữ to, "Đương nhiên, cũng bao quát cùng giới."

Cao trung các học sinh chính là hormone không chỗ thả ra niên kỷ, nguyên bản tuổi dậy thì đối với lưỡng tính quan hệ liền không hiểu rõ lắm, những năm gần đây cùng giới quan hệ xuất hiện cùng tăng nhiều càng là câu lên mọi người tràn đầy lòng hiếu kỳ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy toàn lớp các nữ sinh nghe nói như thế đều nhao nhao kích động ngồi thẳng người, lão Dương không hổ là toàn trường nhân khí cao nhất lão sư một trong, một câu đạt tới lớp học hiệu quả, thanh thanh tiếng nói bắt đầu hắn hạ bút thành văn tư tưởng giáo dục: "Luật hôn nhân đâu, là xã hội hiện đại hôn nhân gia đình quan hệ cơ bản chuẩn tắc, cùng giới hôn nhân đâu, là đối truyền thống hôn nhân hình thức một loại sáng tạo cái mới, thể hiện hiện đại hôn nhân đa nguyên hóa phát triển xu thế..."

Cho dù là phi thường quan phương phổ cập khoa học, toàn bộ đồng học nhưng cũng đều nghe được tràn đầy phấn khởi, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là minh bạch Khương Daniel lúc trước nói "Ai còn không thể tiếp nhận cái này" —— ngay cả lão sư đều không có gì tị huý thoải mái bày tại trên lớp học giảng, các bạn học tự nhiên sẽ không cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Thật tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác quay đầu đi nhìn Khương Daniel, phát hiện người kia cũng đang mục quang sáng rực mà nhìn mình, ánh mắt chạm nhau nháy mắt hắn cuống quít quay đầu lại, dư quang lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bu lại, nhịp tim tần suất theo khoảng cách rút ngắn càng lúc càng nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cả người đều cứng ngắc tại chỗ ngồi bên trên, thẳng đến Khương Daniel ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng nói một câu: "Ai ngồi cùng bàn, ngươi mau nhìn Kim Tại Hoán "

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu thấu nhẹ nhàng thở ra, không kịp đi truy cứu trong lòng kia phần đột nhiên mất trọng lượng cảm giác được ngọn nguồn là cái gì, quay đầu cùng Khương Daniel ánh mắt cùng một chỗ hướng phía trước sắp xếp nhìn lại.

Trên giảng đài lão Dương chính giảng đến "Tình yêu là một loại đơn thuần nhưng cũng phức tạp tình cảm, là người và người tình cảm, cho nên không cần đi tận lực cường điệu giới tính, khác phái ở giữa có thể như thế tồn tại, cùng giới ở giữa cũng có thể như thế tồn tại."

Kim Tại Hoán chuyển nửa ngày đầu rốt cục hấp dẫn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lực chú ý, hắn chỉ chỉ mình vừa chỉ chỉ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, đứng lên bốn ngón tay, sau đó nhéo nhéo lỗ tai, lấy sau cùng lên trên bàn cây thước.

Trở lên động tác lặp lại hai lần, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gương mặt liên tiếp lỗ tai đột nhiên bạo đỏ, mấy cái mắt thấy toàn bộ quá trình nữ sinh cũng cúi đầu xuống mím môi trộm cười lên, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu, quay đầu lại nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

"Đồ đần ngồi cùng bàn, " Khương Daniel cười đến híp cả mắt, học Kim Tại Hoán lúc trước động tác, trước chỉ chỉ mình vừa chỉ chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu —— "우 리 (chúng ta)", hắn đứng lên bốn ngón tay đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt —— "사 (bốn)", đưa tay nhéo nhéo lỗ tai —— "귀 (lỗ tai)", lại nắm lên một thanh cây thước tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt lung lay —— "자 (cây thước) "

Sợ người nghe không hiểu, Khương Daniel nối liền lặp lại một lần:

"우 리 사 귀 자. (chúng ta kết giao đi. ) "

10.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán lặng lẽ không có tiếng hơi thở nhưng lại chuyện đương nhiên cùng một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác mình thật cùng Khương Daniel lúc trước nói đến đồng dạng ---- ---- tuyệt không cảm thấy kinh ngạc.

Nhưng hắn ngày hôm đó lịch sử trên lớp không dám nói tiếp, từ đó về sau, hắn bắt đầu trở nên có chút thật không dám nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel cặp kia nóng rực con ngươi.

Khương Daniel cũng đầy bụng ủy khuất, nhưng loại này ủy khuất giống như không phải trước lúc trước cái loại này "Toàn lớp nam sinh liền thừa ta một cái độc thân cẩu không ai bồi" ủy khuất, mà là..."Vì cái gì ta ngồi cùng bàn không để ý tới ta ta có phải là nơi nào lại chọc hắn không vui hắn làm sao không nói cho ta a kia làm như thế nào hống a" ủy khuất.

Dị thường kỳ quái, dị thường khó làm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán chiều nào tự học buổi tối cũng không biết lén lút chạy đi chỗ nào qua thế giới hai người thẳng đến ký túc xá đóng cửa trước mới trở về, ban ngày sinh hoạt thiếu kia hai người về sau yên tĩnh quá nhiều, khô khan thời gian một Thiên Thiên lặp lại qua thật nhanh, đảo mắt các học sinh đều thay đổi mùa hạ đồng phục, thi cuối kỳ cũng liền gần ngay trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng vẫn là một bộ nhàn nhạt không xa không gần dáng vẻ, cũng may hỗ bang hỗ trợ hai người học tập tiểu tổ vẫn còn, Khương Daniel nhẫn quá lâu, rốt cục tại cuối kỳ trước khi thi cuối tuần, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu thi xong muốn hay không cùng mình cùng một chỗ về lân cận thành phố.

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc nửa ngày, đáp phi sở vấn nói: "Ngày mai còn có thể nghỉ ngơi một ngày, đêm nay. . . Muốn cùng ta cùng đi bò phía sau núi sao?"

Nói là phía sau núi, kỳ thật chỉ là trường học sau ngoài cửa một tòa núi nhỏ sườn núi thôi, lớp mười vừa tới thời điểm cảm thấy mới mẻ, Khương Daniel ba ngày hai đầu chạy tới rèn luyện thân thể, bây giờ ngẫm lại cũng hơn nửa năm không có đi qua, liền gật gật đầu, thay đổi kiện tự nhận là còn thật đẹp trai áo thun đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu ra cửa.

Không ai sẽ tại cuối kỳ trước khi thi ban đêm nhàn đến leo núi, đêm hè trong rừng cây chỉ có coi như mát mẻ muộn gió lay động lá cây tiếng xào xạc, Ung Thánh Hựu đạp lên nấc thang cuối cùng, quay đầu nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel: "Chúng ta nói chuyện?"

"Nói chuyện gì?" Khương Daniel hay là xuất mồ hôi, sờ sờ cái trán, thuận miệng nói, " yêu đương sao?"

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn hai giây, phản hỏi nói, " ngươi nghĩ sao?"

"Ta nghĩ a ta dựa vào, ta làm sao không nghĩ a, ta đều nghĩ kỹ lâu, ngươi ——" Khương Daniel thuận người nhắc tới xong, đột nhiên trừng tròng mắt quay đầu, "Ta dựa vào? ! Ngươi ngươi ngươi vừa rồi nói cái. . . Ta, ta vừa rồi nói cái gì? ? ?"

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng khống chế bộ mặt cơ bắp không để bọn chúng run rẩy, yên lặng nhìn lên trước mặt đần độn người, "Daniel."

Khương Daniel còn hãm tại vừa rồi to lớn xung kích bên trong, giống như là không có kịp phản ứng xảy ra chuyện gì, thuận mồm "Ai" một tiếng ứng.

"Nếu như ta nói ta thích ngươi, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy buồn nôn a?"

"Làm sao lại như vậy? !" Khương Daniel mở to hai mắt nhìn, "Ta ta ta làm sao có thể..."

"Cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng lẳng lặng cười, trong tươi cười có Khương Daniel nhìn không hiểu nhiều thỏa mãn.

"Khách khí cái gì. . ." Khương Daniel gãi gãi cái ót, rất nhanh lại nghĩ tới cái gì hít vào một hơi nhìn xem hắn, "Vậy là ngươi đồng ý cùng ta kết giao sao? ?"

"Ngươi chừng nào thì nói qua muốn cùng ta kết giao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu thấu.

"Lần trước lão Dương trên lớp a!" Khương Daniel gấp, nhưng lại không biết nên làm cái gì, lung tung phẩy tay cánh tay khoa tay, "Ta không phải học Kim Tại Hoán hỏi ngươi —— "

"Đúng a ngươi kia là tại học Kim Tại Hoán a." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến giảo hoạt, ánh trăng chiếu vào hắn cong cong khóe mắt, giống một con trộm tanh mèo.

"Ta ——" Khương Daniel kẹt một chút, lại rất nhanh kịp phản ứng, "Vậy ta nặng hỏi! Ung Ung Ung Thánh Hựu!"

"Một cái Ung." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đánh gãy hắn.

"Ai nha ta cái này tỏ tình đâu ngươi chút nghiêm túc!" Khương Daniel trừng hắn.

"Khục, nha..." Ung Thánh Hựu nín cười thè lưỡi.

"Ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta kết giao sao?"

So trong dự đoán tới cũng nhanh, không có sâu như vậy tình, cũng không có như vậy lãng mạn, thậm chí quá nhanh ngữ tốc đều không giống như là tỏ tình, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn cảm thấy cả quả tim đều bị câu này mềm mại ấm áp lời nói lấp cái đầy.

Khương Daniel nửa ngày không đợi đến hồi phục, run lấy chân phảng phất mắc tiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn hắn một cái: "Ngươi cuối kỳ tiếng Anh bên trên phân số rồi nói sau."

"? ? ?" Khương Daniel đầy ngập vui vẻ bị tưới trở tay không kịp, trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn xem hắn, "Ngồi cùng bàn ngươi đùa ta chơi đâu?"

"Ta không có a, " Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội trừng mắt nhìn, "Dù sao ta cảm thấy ta gần nhất toán học tiến bộ thật nhiều, chính ngươi nhìn xem xử lý a."

"Ta ta ta..." Khương Daniel vẻ mặt cầu xin vò đầu, cuối cùng ủy khuất ba ba biệt xuất đến một câu, "Ngươi chờ! Ta nhất định có thể qua điểm trung bình!"

"Niel." Miết miệng tức giận bất bình người nghe được cái này thân mật xưng hô lại một chút xíu cao hứng trở lại, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác câu lên khóe miệng, "Had I not seen the Sun, I could have borne the shade."

Hắn nói thanh âm không lớn ngữ tốc lại nhanh, Khương Daniel rõ ràng nghe không hiểu, một mặt mộng giật mình còn có chút chột dạ nhìn xem hắn: "Ngươi nói cái gì đó a?"

"Không có gì, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhìn hắn, "Người nào đó không phải mới vừa còn lời thề son sắt nói lần này cuối kỳ kiểm tra tiếng Anh muốn lên điểm trung bình sao?"

"Bên trên liền. . . Phải cố gắng học chứ sao. . ." Khương Daniel khổ một gương mặt nhìn hắn: "Nhưng ngươi thật muốn cuối kỳ về sau mới có thể đáp ứng ta sao?"

"A, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu quay người: "Đúng vậy a bạn trai."

Khương Daniel đi theo đi hai bước mới phản ứng được mình nghe được cái gì: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại vãng lai lúc đường đi: "Ta nói cái gì sao bạn trai?"

"Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa!" Khương Daniel lạc hậu nửa bước, lúc trước thất lạc lại quét sạch sành sanh, nghe lần thứ hai ba chữ kia về sau sáng lóng lánh mắt Tử Tiếu đến mức hoàn toàn híp lại, "Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi cho ta lặp lại lần nữa!"

"Nghĩ hay lắm!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch giương lên khóe miệng lắc đầu: "Cuối kỳ thi xong lại nói!"

Khương Daniel cũng không giận, vui tươi hớn hở truy ở phía sau tiếp tục quấy rầy hắn, nghĩ lại lừa gạt một lần ba chữ kia tới nghe một chút, hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp ở phía trước cũng không quay đầu lại càng chạy càng nhanh.

Ta bản có thể chịu được đen tối, nếu ta chưa từng thấy qua ánh sáng.

Đỉnh đầu là lấm ta lấm tấm bầu trời đêm, dưới chân là uốn lượn quanh co đường núi, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, thay đổi thân hình lui về đi hai bước, sau lưng người quả nhiên một mặt lo lắng tăng tốc bước chân, cũng không đoái hoài tới lại nói cái gì, chỉ lẩm bẩm để hắn cẩn thận một chút đừng ngã sấp xuống lời nói chạy tới.

Hắn nghe lời đứng tại chỗ, có chút trương mở hai tay, một giây sau, đêm hè bên trong gió đêm xen lẫn hơi lạnh không khí bị một cái ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể xua đuổi hầu như không còn, độc thuộc về Khương Daniel mùi bá đạo chiếm cứ xoang mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi , mặc cho này khí tức chậm rãi xâm nhập vào tim phổi, hai mắt nhắm lại nhẹ nhàng vòng lấy người kia eo.

Đồ ngốc, ta nói, ngươi chính là quang dáng vẻ.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Thanh thủy viết lách 7L! Ha ha ha ha ha lớn cát ngủ ngon!


	239. *

0.

Thân sĩ, chỉ nho nhã lễ độ, đối xử mọi người khiêm tốn, y quan vừa vặn, ăn nói cao nhã, tâm địa thiện lương, cử chỉ ưu nhã nam sĩ.

1.

Phòng vệ sinh đại khái là quán ăn đêm bên trong duy nhất tia sáng bình thường địa phương, liền ngay cả trong sàn nhảy âm nhạc điếc tai nhức óc âm thanh đều bị cách âm không sai vách tường ngăn chặn không ít, nhưng trong phòng kế tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt quần áo tiếng ma sát cùng trong không khí tràn ngập dâm mỹ mùi lại không giờ khắc nào không tại kích thích mỗi cái bị cồn ngâm người trưởng thành hormone.

Khương Daniel mặc cùng cái không gian này có chút không hợp nhau áo sơ mi trắng đứng tại bồn rửa tay một bên, không kiên nhẫn dùng trống không tay trái giật giật cà vạt, nhíu lại lông mày nhìn từ trên xuống dưới trước mặt đột nhiên toát ra nam nhân: "Ngươi là ai?"

"Ta ai?" Trước mặt xuyên được dạng chó hình người nam nhân như bị dẫm lên đuôi cáo giống như mặt mũi tràn đầy nộ khí: "Con mẹ nó chứ còn không có hỏi bà nội nhà ngươi rốt cuộc là người nào?"

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng tán thưởng một chút một câu nói kia bên trong móc rơi chữ thô tục vậy mà không có còn mấy cái đứng đắn từ, nam nhân kia biểu lộ giống là tại chỗ tróc gian giống như phẫn nộ đến cực điểm, ánh mắt lại chẳng biết tại sao có chút chột dạ né tránh không dám nhìn thẳng mình đối diện cái kia cao đại nam nhân ánh mắt dò xét, "Lão tử là ngươi trong ngực người kia bạn trai, nha mau đem người buông ra cho ta! Buông tay! Có nghe hay không? !"

Khương Daniel may mắn mình hôm nay uống hai chén một chút không có cấp trên, lâu dài vận động phản xạ thần kinh để hắn cấp tốc nghiêng người hiện lên nam nhân đánh tới móng vuốt, nắm thật chặt trong khuỷu tay toàn thân nóng lên ngay cả đứng đều đứng không thẳng nam nhân, sắc mặt trầm xuống: "Ngươi là bạn trai hắn?"

"Ta thao? Nha thân thủ không tệ a, " bổ một cái không thành còn kém chút đâm vào đá cẩm thạch trên mặt tường nam nhân giận quá thành cười: "Làm sao? Không tin? Không tin ngươi từ hắn trong túi đưa di động móc ra, khẩn cấp người liên lạc cái thứ nhất chính là ta!" Nam người như là biết mình trực tiếp vào tay không có đem người đoạt về khả năng tới, dứt khoát khoanh tay cánh tay khiêu khích giương lên cái cằm.

Thật mẹ hắn thiếu đánh.

Nhưng Khương Daniel dù sao trong ngực còn ôm người, chỉ có thể nhẫn nhịn trực tiếp một quyền quật ngược đối diện tên ngu xuẩn kia xúc động, một tay tiếp tục ôm trong ngực nhân tinh gầy eo, một tay có chút khó chịu hướng người kia trong túi quần sờ.

Rõ ràng chỉ là tại tìm kiếm điện thoại di động cái tay kia, lại bất đắc dĩ cách thật mỏng vải vóc đụng phải người kia nóng hổi da thịt, trong ngực nguyên vốn đã an phận xuống tới nam nhân đột nhiên giống như là bị cái gì kích thích vặn lấy hông liền hướng Khương Daniel trên thân cọ, cỗ thân thể kia giống như là kinh hoảng nghĩ phải thoát đi lại giống là vội vã không nén nổi nghĩ cũng bị người vuốt ve.

Đối diện ngu xuẩn nhìn thấy tràng diện này mặt đều lục, nhất là Khương Daniel trong ngực người kia thậm chí bên cạnh cọ bên cạnh từ xoang mũi tràn ra mạo xưng kiên nhẫn không được mang theo thở dốc rên rỉ.

"Ngươi, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian cho lão tử buông tay!" Ngu xuẩn lại lên tiếng.

Khương Daniel bóp lấy trong ngực người eo đi lên nhấc nhấc để phòng hắn làm ra cái gì càng thêm kích thích ngu xuẩn cử động, từ bỏ tìm điện thoại di động động tác vội vàng thu tay lại, chỉ chỉ ngu xuẩn nâng lên đũng quần: "Kích động cái gì a? Bạn trai. . . ? Bạn trai ngươi sẽ thả một mình hắn tại quán bar bị người hạ thuốc?"

"Ta, ta là tăng ca tới chậm, con mẹ nó chứ làm sao biết hắn sẽ bị hạ dược? !" Ngu xuẩn che lấy đũng quần cứng cổ tiến hành mình tái nhợt vòng thứ hai giải thích, "Lại nói, hắn là bạn trai ta, bị hạ dược quan ngươi nha thí sự? Nha hiện tại thức thời liền mau đem hắn cho ta, " dính tại Khương Daniel trong ngực kia trên thân người không che giấu chút nào trần trụi ánh mắt giây phút ở giữa bại lộ ngu xuẩn dưới mặt nạ dục vọng, ngay cả âm thanh cũng tại dục vọng chi phối hạ có chút đổi giọng: "Ta phải nhanh lên. . . Nhanh lên dẫn hắn đi phát tiết một chút "

Khương Daniel quay đầu không đành lòng nhìn thẳng, nâng lên chân dài dễ như trở bàn tay đem lần thứ hai nhào tới người vấp cái té ngã:

"Lăn mẹ ngươi."

"Ngươi, ngươi nha nói cái gì?" Ngu xuẩn kinh hoảng chống đất tấm, giày da trượt hai lần đều không có đứng lên, đành phải nghiêng đầu đi nhìn chằm chằm phía sau nam nhân cao lớn, ngoài miệng lại còn không nhận thua lớn tiếng gào trách móc: "Ngươi, con mẹ nó ngươi —— "

Trong nháy mắt đó Khương Daniel vậy mà cảm thấy ngu xuẩn chân tay luống cuống mặc người chém giết dáng vẻ có chút đáng thương.

Nhưng hắn rất mau đưa cái này đổ cho trước đây không lâu kia hai chén rượu tinh tác dụng phụ, cấp tốc điều chỉnh một chút tâm tình của mình đổi về từ vừa mới bắt đầu tấm lấy một gương mặt nghiêm túc biểu lộ: "Ta nói, lăn mẹ ngươi."

"Ngươi —— "

Ngu xuẩn rõ ràng còn muốn nói tiếp chút hoặc làm những gì, nhưng Khương Daniel bị không gian thu hẹp bên trong dần dần ấm lên không khí cùng trong phòng kế tràn ngập ra mùi khói hun đến quá sức, thứ không biết bao nhiêu lần đi lên nhấc nhấc trong ngực lại bắt đầu mài cọ lấy người không an phận, nhấc chân liền vượt qua ngu xuẩn kéo ra phòng vệ sinh nặng nề đại môn.

Trong hành lang biến ảo u tối ánh đèn đánh vào Khương Daniel trên mặt, hắn liếc xéo một chút còn tại cùng che nước đọng đá cẩm thạch sàn nhà đấu tranh bốn chân chạm đất ngu xuẩn, mặc dù không xác định có thể hay không rất tốt truyền đạt đến nhưng hắn hay là tại tràn ngập toàn bộ hành lang ồn ào trong tiếng âm nhạc mở miệng:

"Người ta mang đi, chờ hắn thanh tỉnh lại nói."

Không phối hợp giày da rốt cục chiến thắng trơn ướt sàn nhà, nhưng mà nặng nề đại môn khép lại trước đó, lưu trong phòng vệ sinh ngu xuẩn mơ hồ nhìn thấy cái kia nam nhân cao lớn khom người một cái, ôm ngang lên trong ngực đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt không an phận giãy dụa người.

Lại kéo cửa ra thời điểm, u tối hành lang bên trong chỉ còn mấy đôi cúi đầu lẫn nhau nhiệt liệt hôn lấy thanh niên.

2.

"Có thể nhìn ra là thuốc gì a?" Khương Daniel cũng không hiểu mình làm sao liền đem cái này đi nhà xí trên đường nhặt được nam nhân trực tiếp ôm trở về quán ăn đêm lầu hai gian phòng bên trong.

"rush đi" Kim Tại Hoán vừa xông xong tắm ra, tiến đến bên giường nhìn một chút liền đi thẳng tới tủ quần áo trước bắt đầu thay quần áo, "Không phải ta chỗ này còn có thể có cái gì phi pháp dược phẩm hay sao?"

"rush có thể đem người làm thành dạng này?" Khương Daniel ngồi tại trên mép giường, đem không biết lúc nào sờ lên mình cơ bụng hai con không an phận bàn tay đào xuống dưới, "Ai Kim lão bản, ngài dù sao cũng là cái quán ăn đêm đại lão bản, ở trước mặt ta thoát như thế ánh sáng, là không coi ta là nam người vẫn là không đem ngươi nhà vị kia khi nam nhân?"

"Kia còn cần hỏi sao?" Kim Tại Hoán để trần thân trên, bên cạnh nhấc chân mặc quần bên cạnh liếc hắn một cái: "Rõ ràng là không có đem ngươi trở thành nam nhân."

"..." Khương Daniel thở dài quyết định không còn cùng thiểu năng phát tiểu tiếp tục thảo luận cái này thiểu năng chủ đề, "Hỏi ngươi rush đâu "

Kim Tại Hoán hướng trước người khoa tay hai lần bao bộ màu trắng mũ áo, quay người lại nhún vai một mặt không quan trọng: "Ngươi nếu là không có ở quán ăn đêm chơi qua lần thứ nhất liền bị người dội lên mấy chén lại nghe miệng cao nồng độ ngươi cũng có thể thành dạng này."

Khương Daniel nhíu mày há to miệng, không biết là nghĩ biện giải cho mình hay là muốn vì trên giường người kia nói hai câu, nhưng Kim Tại Hoán động tác nhanh chóng, mặc quần áo tiện tay khò khè hai lần đầu lông liền đi ra ngoài: "Được rồi, khó được thứ bảy đừng làm trở ngại ta hẹn hò a, gian phòng mượn ngươi, chậm rãi hưởng thụ đi."

"Hưởng thụ em gái ngươi, " Khương Daniel lại bị trên giường nóng hổi thân thể ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, đành phải tại đóng cửa trước không hề cố kỵ hình tượng xông phát tiểu cái kia xem ra cùng học sinh cấp ba không có gì khác biệt bóng lưng hô: "Mặc như thế non nhà ngươi vị kia thích làm vị thành niên sao!"

Nào biết được Kim Tại Hoán tại đóng cửa trước một phần ngàn giây chống đỡ khung cửa: "Cái này gọi trong sinh hoạt nhỏ tình thú hiểu không?" Nói xong trợn mắt, "Nhà ta lão Hoàng miệng đần như vậy còn ngạnh sinh sinh chạy một vòng quan hệ giúp ngươi giải quyết công tác mới, sau lưng ngươi nói hắn như vậy nhưng cẩn thận ta cáo trạng a "

"Ta khen ngươi trẻ tuổi đâu, " Khương Daniel mỉm cười một cái, chỉ vào đã dính đến mình trên lưng người, "Ai ta nói thật ngươi khoan hãy đi, ta không có đụng phải dạng này, có biện pháp nào để hắn thanh tỉnh điểm a?"

"Ngươi không phải kiếm về qua đêm?" Kim Tại Hoán dấu hỏi đầy đầu, một mặt "Ngươi đừng làm rộn" biểu lộ, "Cái đồ chơi này nào có cái gì những phương pháp khác?"

"Ngươi vừa nói lần thứ nhất. . ." Khương Daniel từ cánh tay của người nọ bên trong tránh ra sửa sang lại quần áo đi ra ngoài, "Ta không động vào chỗ "

"Ta nói lần thứ nhất tiếp xúc rush loại này trợ tính đồ vật, " Kim Tại Hoán gấp, lách vào cửa liền đem người trở về đẩy, "Ta mặc kệ a người là ngươi mang tới, ngươi đừng nghĩ ném cho ta, hoặc là ngươi làm xong cho ta đem phòng thu thập, hoặc là ngươi chỗ nào nhặt ném về đến nơi đâu "

"Ta —— "

Song lần này Kim Tại Hoán lui càng nhanh, mới kẹp lấy cửa dưới chân sai một bước, cái kia đạo cách âm hiệu quả cực tốt cửa liền đem Khương Daniel phía sau sinh sinh ngăn ở gian phòng bên trong.

3.

Ném trở về là không thể nào.

Khương Daniel đứng tại bên giường có chút đau đầu.

Hắn không phải cái lạm giao người, nhưng hắn cũng không cho rằng tại mình ngẫu nhiên có sinh lý nhu cầu thời điểm đến quán bar tìm ngươi tình ta nguyện bạn có vấn đề gì.

Người trên giường là hắn vừa tiến quán bar liền coi trọng đêm nay "Mục tiêu" chi — — ---- cực kì anh tuấn nhưng lại chưa bao giờ tại quán ăn đêm bên trong thấy qua khuôn mặt mới, ngũ quan thâm thúy lại thân cao chân dài, mặt không biểu tình sạch sẽ lạnh lùng bộ dáng kích thích Khương Daniel đã lâu chinh phục dục, đương nhiên, cũng hấp dẫn chung quanh một phiếu không có hảo ý đồ chơi.

Bên kia bắt chuyện rất nhiều người, Khương Daniel đành phải ngồi trước ở phía xa điểm hai chén rượu, vừa cùng quen thuộc nhân viên phục vụ trò chuyện hai câu dư quang liền nghiêng mắt nhìn đến người kia đứng dậy bước chân có chút lay nhẹ ngoặt vào thông hướng phòng vệ sinh hành lang.

Cho dù là đoán được có chút không đúng mới đi theo, nhưng vẫn là tại người kia mơ mơ màng màng quấn đi lên thời điểm sửng sốt, đầu óc nóng lên đuổi đi tự xưng là người "Bạn trai" yếu kê ba người ôm về. . . Cho nên? Làm sao bây giờ?

Người trên giường từ từ nhắm hai mắt, trên mặt ửng hồng dị thường, trong lỗ chân lông rỉ ra nhỏ bé mồ hôi ướt nhẹp tóc mai ở giữa tóc đen, một tay tại bên giường lục lọi một bên lung tung dắt mình quần áo trên người, nguyên bản da thịt trắng nõn tại dược vật tác dụng dưới trở nên nóng bỏng phiếm hồng.

Khương Daniel cố gắng chịu đựng nửa người dưới xúc động, tại người kia nửa người đều nhô ra mép giường thời điểm rốt cục tiến lên nâng hắn, người kia lại giống như là trong sa mạc lâu làm được lữ nhân tìm được cam tuyền dùng cả tay chân kéo đi lên ——

"Hừ ân... Nóng..."

Bên tai thì thầm mang theo kiều diễm nhiệt khí, Khương Daniel tự điều khiển lực tại hai tay chạm đến người da thịt lúc hiếm thấy đến cơ hồ muốn kéo căng đến cùng, hít sâu một hơi kéo lấy người mông eo đá văng cửa phòng vệ sinh.

Có lẽ là trên sinh lý nhu cầu quá lâu đều không có đạt được trấn an, người kia tại được bỏ vào bồn tắm lớn xối một chút thấp hơn nhiệt độ cơ thể nước lạnh sau rốt cục mơ mơ màng màng trợn mắt, bốn phía hiện ra đỏ trong hốc mắt là có chút tan rã tràn ngập hơi nước hai con ngươi, từ bên trong tản ra hoa hồng mê người sắc thái trên da thịt nhấp nhô giọt nước, tại sứ trắng trong bồn tắm hết sức đáng chú ý, "Ngô..." Kia người như là trễ hai giây mới cảm nhận được hơi lạnh bồn tắm lớn bích, đáng thương lại bất an uốn éo người ngẩng đầu lên.

Khương Daniel đứng tại bên bồn tắm bị cặp kia không che giấu chút nào mang theo khát vọng con ngươi chăm chú nhìn mấy giây, ngăn trở người kia kém chút liền muốn hướng hắn giữa hai chân lều nhỏ chộp tới tay, ngồi xổm xuống:

"Uy "

"Tỉnh "

"Ngươi tên là gì "

Nhưng mà trả lời hắn, toàn diện chỉ có một cái mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở "Nóng" chữ.

"..." Khương Daniel có chút đau đầu.

Trong bồn tắm người như là chỉ phát tình mèo con, miệng bên trong không ngừng meo meo gào thét thể nội khô nóng, hai tay dâng Khương Daniel một tay nắm, nghiêng thân dùng có ba viên xinh đẹp chòm sao nốt ruồi gương mặt cọ xát lại không có dừng lại lâu, rất nhanh nắm cái tay kia hướng mình hạ thân tìm kiếm.

Mới xối tại cỗ thân thể kia bên trên hơi lạnh giọt nước đều đã bị da thịt uẩn phải phát nhiệt, Khương Daniel cái trán mồ hôi lăn xuống tại người kia xấu hổ xoẹt đến đã tràn ra nước mắt dưới mắt, bàn tay của hắn bị mang theo xẹt qua đứng thẳng đầu vú, gầy gò thân eo, bằng phẳng bụng dưới cho đến dưới thân, người kia bị vuốt ve mỗi một tấc da thịt đều run rẩy, phản khom lưng thân đem phảng phất duy nhất giải dược bàn tay che ở giữa hai chân sưng khó nhịn vật cứng bên trên, "A a ——" "Giúp. . . A a. . . Giúp đỡ. . . Ta. . ."

Lý trí cuối cùng một cây dây cung căng đứt trước, Khương Daniel nắm tay bên trong không thuộc về mình có chút nhảy lên nóng hổi vật cứng, dùng một cái tay khác nắm bắt cái cằm của hắn nhìn thẳng cặp kia tràn ngập dục vọng hai mắt: "... Muốn?"

Thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn giống là đến từ u tối vực sâu mê hoặc, trong bồn tắm người giãy dụa lấy nghiêng nghiêng đầu, mở miệng lại cũng không trả lời, bị mình lúc trước nhẫn nại lúc hung hăng cắn qua đỏ thắm cánh môi khẽ trương khẽ hợp ngậm lấy Khương Daniel kiềm chế qua gương mặt ngón tay, nhiệt độ rõ ràng cao hơn thường nhân khoang miệng lung tung mút vào, "Sau. . . Ân mặt. . . Ngô. . . Đằng sau tốt. . . A ha. . . Kỳ. . . Quái. . ."

Khương Daniel đứng dậy cởi xuống sớm đã ướt đẫm quần áo, bước vào bồn tắm lớn liếm sạch người kia bên môi mị loạn nước bọt. Thân thể trần truồng mặt đối mặt tư thế để người kia có chút không được tự nhiên, nhưng lực chú ý lại rất nhanh bị bụng dưới trước chặt chẽ chống đỡ hai cây vật cứng hấp dẫn tới, không tự chủ được nâng cao hông để đỉnh đã chảy ra chút dinh dính chất lỏng cán trên dưới mài cọ lấy.

Trong ngực cỗ kia cực nóng thân thể mẫn cảm lại sắc tình, trêu đến Khương Daniel cũng vô cùng khô nóng khó nhịn, ngón tay lướt qua giữa đùi độ cong dễ như trở bàn tay tìm tới đã không ngừng co rút lại chảy ra dịch ruột non tiểu huyệt, đầu ngón tay tại cửa huyệt nhẹ nhàng nén xoay một vòng, ". . . Hoặc là?"

"A a ——" người kia mẫn cảm đến cực hạn thân thể lại run lên, trèo tại Khương Daniel trên vai hai tay bỗng nhiên nắm chặt, bạch trọc nóng hổi chất lỏng mang theo một chút mùi tanh cùng hai người trước ngực giọt nước hỗn làm một thể.

Nhưng dù cho phát tiết qua một lần, hạ thân dục vọng hay là cứng chắc dọa người, trong ngực người kia nước mắt không bị khống chế ra bên ngoài tuôn ra, căng cứng thân thể chật vật giãy dụa khe mông tìm sau lưng mê người lại nguy hiểm đầu ngón tay, "Ta. . . Hừ ân. . . Giúp ta một chút. . . Nhanh. . ."

"..."

Bên trong dũng đạo bích bóng loáng thịt mềm nóng phảng phất muốn thiêu hủy cỗ này run không ngừng lấy thân thể, hai ngón tay tại chuyển động mấy lần về sau liền bị không kịp chờ đợi càng lớn dục vọng thay thế, Khương Daniel vịn người thân eo hướng lần trước lần xâm nhập, trên cánh tay nâng lên cơ bắp bị có chút khó khăn tư thế toác ra gân xanh, nhưng hạ thân chưa hề cảm thụ qua nhiệt độ cao bao khỏa lại để hắn hoàn toàn quên mất mình kia một bao kiên trì nhiều năm trên giường thân sĩ lễ nghi.

Bên gáy đầu tại hạ thân lại một lần nức nở bắn ra lúc bỗng nhiên giương lên, nhắm chặt hai mắt giống như là ngâm nước từng ngụm từng ngụm hấp thu mập mờ trong không khí còn thừa không nhiều dưỡng khí.

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu, đôi môi miêu tả qua người kia thon dài cái cổ, đầu lưỡi tại đầu vú bên trên đánh một lát chuyển, kéo lấy người run rẩy thân eo, không cố vấn sau huyệt bỗng nhiên rút lại giữ lại rút ra:

". . . Đừng nóng vội, chúng ta đổi tư thế "

"Nằm sấp được a?"

4.

"Ung lão sư "

"Ung lão sư?"

"Thánh Hựu? Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng chống lên một cánh tay từ trên bàn công tác đứng thẳng người lên, bên cạnh là bọn hắn tổ bộ môn dài Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm cây chổi lo lắng mặt.

"A. . . Không có việc gì. . ." Khác một bên cánh tay ẩn nấp vây quanh sau lưng vuốt vuốt như cũ đau nhức thân eo, Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ ghế xoay tay vịn khó chịu đứng lên, "Hôm nay văn phòng không phải ta trực nhật sao? Ngươi mau thả hạ, ta tới đi "

"Khách khí cái gì, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từng thanh từng thanh người theo về chỗ ngồi vị bên trên, lại ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy người trước luôn luôn nghiêm túc thận trọng Ung lão sư nháy mắt mặt đỏ lên, "? Ngươi thật không có sao chứ? Tuần sáng sớm bên trên liền đến trễ, xem ra còn rất tiều tụy, tối hôm qua không có nghỉ ngơi tốt sao? Có phải là sinh bệnh rồi?"

...

Tối hôm qua. . . ?

Không. . . Đã là khuya ngày hôm trước sự tình...

"Không có. . . Thật không có sự tình" Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt có chút phát nhiệt, hạ nhiệt độ một ngày ủy khuất tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt quan tâm hạ lần nữa tràn lan.

". . . Đừng sính cường a, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút bất đắc dĩ nhìn lên trước mặt cái này các học sinh phía sau trộm đưa ngoại hiệu "Mặt lạnh sát thủ" đồng sự, "Đơn xin từ chức phê cũng đừng coi ta là ngoại nhân."

". . . Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng ngoắc ngoắc, giơ lên một cái ở văn phòng cũng không thường gặp mỉm cười, "Cám ơn ngươi a, Mẫn Huyền "

"Cùng ngươi trong trường bằng hữu duy nhất cũng đừng khách khí như vậy, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười đem góc tường vài miếng giấy vụn mảnh quét vào ki hốt rác bên trong, "Ai đúng, tiếp nhận ngươi đồng nghiệp mới là thứ bảy mặt thử, buổi sáng hôm nay đã đi nhân sự báo đến "

"A chính là ngươi nói nhà ngươi vị kia bằng hữu sao?"

"Ừm, trước đó ta cũng chưa từng thấy qua, buổi sáng đi hành chính lâu bên kia cầm văn kiện thời điểm vừa vặn nhìn thấy, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu lại hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, "Còn rất soái "

"Làm sao? Nghĩ ra quỹ?" Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, "Ngươi không phải trước một trận mà mới vừa ở quán bar giao người bạn trai?"

"Ai!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lo lắng nện bước chân dài tới che Ung Thánh Hựu miệng, "Ngươi đừng trong trường học nói a!"

"Ngô ngô ngô!" Ung Thánh Hựu nửa ngày mới từ ma trảo hạ giãy dụa ra, hơi đỏ mặt điều chỉnh một chút tư thế ngồi, "Sợ cái gì a, cái này tiết không phải chỉ có hai ta không có lớp sao? Mặc dù chúng ta Hoàng tổ trưởng xem ra không hề giống sẽ đi quán bar người "

"Ngươi cũng không giống a, đầu tuần không phải là đáp ứng Hàn làm thịt hi đi quán bar sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhếch miệng, một mặt chắc chắn, "Chia tay uống rượu phải thế nào? Cùng tốt sao?"

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trên mặt phút chốc nhạt đi, hôm qua kéo lấy sắp tan ra thành từng mảnh thân thể sau khi về nhà hắn cơ hồ không bị khống chế không ngừng hồi tưởng đến tối thứ sáu bên trên xấu hổ xoẹt tao ngộ...

"Phân, hoàn toàn "

"A? ? ?"

"Làm gì kinh ngạc như vậy?" Ngồi trên ghế cảm giác cũng không tốt, nửa ngày cũng không tìm tới một cái tư thế thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu mấy không thể gặp nhíu nhíu mày đứng lên, "Vốn chính là muốn chia tay, liền không nên đáp ứng hắn cái kia cẩu thí thỉnh cầu." Đi đường ở giữa hai chân ma sát để sau huyệt ẩn ẩn lại hơi khác thường cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trong phòng làm việc ở giữa do dự một chút, giả vờ như không nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mặt "Hắn có phải là mời ngươi uống rượu giả" chấn kinh biểu lộ, dạo bước hướng phòng vệ sinh đi đến.

5.

Thời gian lên lớp phòng vệ sinh hoàn toàn như trước đây yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ ao nước phát một lát ngốc, cúi người rửa mặt, lại lúc ngẩng đầu trước mặt trong gương phản chiếu ra một cái bóng người quen thuộc, "... Làm sao ngươi tới rồi? Khóa không lên rồi?"

"Ta, ta nhìn thấy ngươi đi ngang qua ta giáo thất. . . Để các học sinh tự học, " người tới có chút vội vàng nhu giải thích rõ lấy hướng về phía trước tới gần, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi chớ núp lấy ta có được hay không? Tối thứ sáu lên tới ngọn nguồn xảy ra chuyện gì? Ta bất quá là đi trễ trong chốc lát, làm thế nào cũng liên lạc không được ngươi. . ."

"Cách ta xa một chút, Hàn làm thịt hi, " Ung Thánh Hựu quay người lại, giữa lông mày là không còn che giấu căm ghét, "Chia tay hai chữ này ngươi là chỗ nào nghe không hiểu a?"

"Thánh Hựu, đến cùng vì cái gì?" Hàn làm thịt hi nghe lời tại hai, ba bước bên ngoài dừng bước, đáng thương nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Cũng bởi vì ngươi muốn rời trường? Nhưng ngươi không phải còn không có xác định về nhà còn tiếp tục lưu lại sao? Ngươi. . . Liền không thể vì ta lưu lại sao?"

"Hàn làm thịt hi, ngươi làm sao vẫn là không hiểu?" Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ lắc đầu, ngực chặn lấy khẩu khí kia buồn bực đến người hốt hoảng, tổ chức thật lâu ngôn ngữ rốt cục vẫn là nhìn thẳng đối phương hai mắt mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói ra: "Không phải muốn ta nói phải rõ ràng như vậy a? Ta từ chức có chín mươi phần trăm nguyên nhân là chịu không được ngươi, mục đích của ngươi từ đầu tới đuôi đều quá rõ ràng, ta không muốn, cũng sẽ không cùng ngươi lên giường."

"Ta ——" Hàn làm thịt hi giống như là bị ngay thẳng như vậy đánh trở tay không kịp, âm cuối bỗng nhiên tại lặng im trong không khí lúng túng khóe miệng đều có chút run rẩy.

"Ngươi cái gì? Ngươi dám sờ lấy lương tâm nói ngươi khi đó truy ta thật là bởi vì thích ta? Không phải cái gọi là nhàm chán chinh phục dục? Liền bởi vì ta là trong miệng các ngươi 'Không đuổi kịp cao lĩnh chi hoa' ?" Đã lời nói nói ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền không có ý định lại thận trọng cùng che giấu, có một chút tiều tụy trên mặt tràn ngập trào phúng, lại không biết là đang cười nhạo lúc trước đơn thuần mình hay là đối diện cái kia dối trá người, "Ta nên thừa nhận ta đúng là ngốc, đáp ứng ngươi đi uống gì chia tay rượu, nhưng ngươi đây? Chẳng lẽ không phải muốn đem ta quá chén tốt đi mướn phòng?"

"Không phải Thánh Hựu, ta tuyệt đối không có ý tứ kia, ngươi, ngươi nghe ta giải thích!"

A. . .

Giải thích?

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại.

Hàn làm thịt hi kỳ thật ngụy trang không tệ, liền ngay cả chính hắn cũng là theo ngày càng tăng nhiều lại ám chỉ rõ ràng tứ chi tiếp xúc mới dần dần phát hiện mánh khóe, có lẽ hai ngày trước hắn còn đối phần này tình cảm thật giả ôm lấy cuối cùng một tia hi vọng mong manh, nhưng ở hắn bản năng cảm nhận được thân thể dị dạng trốn hướng nhà kia gay đi toilet về sau, cái này tia hi vọng xa vời cũng không lâu lắm liền phá thành mảnh nhỏ đem hắn đâm toàn thân máu me đầm đìa.

Không có ngửi qua rush người sẽ không biết, dù cho thân thể dục vọng mãnh liệt đến không cách nào kháng cự, không bị khống chế, nhưng sắp đốt đại não lại như cũ có thể lờ mờ phân biệt ra được chung quanh sự vật.

Hắn không biết mình là lúc nào bị hạ cái gì kỳ quái thuốc, nhưng hắn lại vậy mà nhớ kỹ Hàn làm thịt hi khi đó xông vào phòng vệ sinh xé toang ngụy trang miệng đầy thô tục bị dục vọng chi phối đáng sợ bộ dáng, cũng nhớ kỹ trong mông lung cái kia từ đầu đến cuối che chở mình nam nhân xa lạ trên thân kỳ dị cảm giác an toàn, còn có. . . Kia về sau tại mình khô nóng khó nhịn đến thậm chí không cách nào bình thường câu thông lúc, người kia như cũ duy trì thanh tỉnh cùng lễ phép muốn chinh phải tự mình đồng ý bộ dáng. . .

"Thánh Hựu. . ."

"Đừng nói Hàn làm thịt hi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội lại vô lực mở mắt, lui lại hai bước đem giữa hai người khoảng cách kéo đến càng xa chút, ". . . Ngươi cút đi "

—— kẹt kẹt ——

Nguyên lai tưởng rằng là không người trong phòng vệ sinh, sau lưng gian phòng có chút cũ cũ tiếng mở cửa lại đột ngột vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn chuyển động cái cổ lúc trong đại não trên thực tế chỉ có trống rỗng, hắn ở trường học hình tượng một mực là nghiêm túc đến thậm chí có chút không tốt lắm tiếp xúc, vừa rồi những lời kia nếu như bị bất kỳ một cái nào đồng sự hoặc là học sinh nghe được...

"Tránh nhà vệ sinh hút điếu thuốc đều có thể nghe được thú vị như vậy sự tình a."

Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt trừng tròn xoe nhìn xem trong phòng kế đi ra cái kia một thân trang phục chính thức nam nhân.

"Làm sao? Xấu hổ rồi?" Nam nhân thân mật đi đến bên người của hắn ôm hắn, cánh tay lực lượng không nhẹ không nặng mà đem hắn hướng trong ngực mang nửa bước, nghiêng đầu đối mặt nháy mắt mịt mờ lại nghịch ngợm hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, "Hôm qua còn chết sống không nói cho ta tại sao phải một người uống rượu giải sầu đâu" nam nhân khẽ cười một tiếng, đưa tay vuốt vuốt hắn xoã tung đỉnh đầu, "Không có chuyện thân yêu, ta không ăn những cái kia quá khứ lúc dấm."

Ung Thánh Hựu há to miệng lại không nói ra lời nói, hắn vững tin mình lúc ấy cùng cái này cái nam nhân chưa từng có bất luận cái gì cái người sinh sống phương diện giao lưu, nhưng nam nhân lại nói phải như vậy tự nhiên, thật giống như. . .

"Ngươi, ngươi nói cái gì?" Hàn làm thịt hi trừng tròng mắt vô ý thức cắn chặt răng hàm, ánh mắt tại đối diện thân mật trên thân hai người tức giận đảo quanh, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi cùng với hắn một chỗ rồi? Các ngươi, các ngươi ngày đó ngủ qua rồi? !"

"Làm sao? Thừa nhận ngày đó nhìn thấy chúng ta rồi? Có ngủ hay không. . . Đều đã là tiền nhiệm ngươi quản được còn rất rộng?" Nam nhân không cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát biểu thời gian liền lập tức tiếp nhận lời nói, "Còn có, ta từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền nghĩ nói. . ." hắn một tay như cũ ôm người trong ngực, một tay không kiên nhẫn giật giật cà vạt, " 'Thánh Hựu' cũng là con mẹ nó ngươi có thể gọi?"

"Ngươi ——" Hàn làm thịt hi bị đối diện người kia đột nhiên xen lẫn thô tục câu lên tối thứ sáu bên trên khuất nhục hồi ức, chột dạ cảm giác cùng mồ hôi lạnh đồng thời bò đầy toàn thân, chuẩn bị kỹ càng những cái kia muốn đối Ung Thánh Hựu quấn quít chặt lấy thủ đoạn cũng quên cái không còn một mảnh.

"Ngươi cái gì ngươi?" nam nhân câu lên khinh thường khóe miệng, trên mặt trào phúng thần sắc cùng lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu không có sai biệt: "Chúng ta Thánh Hựu vừa rồi để ngươi lăn, không nghe thấy hay là thật điếc a?"

"Hay là. . . Muốn nghe câu quen thuộc?"

"Hàn làm thịt hi "

"Lăn mẹ ngươi."

6.

". . . Hắn đi." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không được tự nhiên bỗng nhúc nhích vai, bên cạnh thân nam cánh tay của người quả nhiên rất nhanh thu về, Ung Thánh Hựu lui về nửa bước bên ngoài khoảng cách an toàn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Tạ ơn. . ."

"Khách khí, trùng hợp thôi, ta cũng không nghĩ tới mới vừa vào chức liền có thể đụng tới người quen" nam nhân thờ ơ cười cười, từ trong túi rút ra điếu thuốc, châm lửa trước lại trước ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Không ngại a?"

". . . A không ngại" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc tại người này chỗ rất nhỏ ngoài ý muốn quan tâm, lại rất nhanh nhớ tới một cái kém chút bị sơ sót vấn đề, "Ngươi vừa rồi nói. . . Ngươi hôm nay nhập chức?"

"Ừ" trong tay nam nhân cầm điếu thuốc, quay đầu phun ra phiêu miểu màu trắng khí thể mới một lần nữa chuyển trở về.

"Là. . . Tới tìm ta giao tiếp công việc sao?"

"Nếu như ngươi là tầng lầu này phía đông nhất cái kia văn phòng Ung lão sư. . ." Nam nhân bốc lên khóe miệng cười cười, nho nhã lễ độ hiện ra sắc mặt lộ ra cỗ nói không nên lời anh tuấn, "Thật có lỗi, còn chưa kịp chính thức giới thiệu một chút, " nam nhân tắt khói hướng hắn đưa tay phải ra:

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel, hạnh ngộ "

7.

Khương Daniel là cái ôn nhu hữu lễ người, điểm này từ hắn nhập chức ngày đầu tiên liền bị văn phòng nữ đồng sự nhóm vây quanh hỏi lung tung này kia lại toàn bộ hành trình mỉm cười mà đối đãi không có một tia không kiên nhẫn bộ dáng liền có thể xác định.

Người kia bị từ ban sơ trình độ cùng kinh nghiệm làm việc hỏi có chút tư nhân thân cao tuổi tác đều biết nghe lời phải từng cái trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu bất động thanh sắc nghiêng tai nghe, một vấn đề cuối cùng là văn phòng một vị đại tỷ giúp mấy cái xấu hổ độc thân nữ đồng sự hỏi: "Khương lão sư. . . Trước mắt là độc thân sao?"

Người kia trả lời tới có chút chậm, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được hồi tưởng lại hôm trước cái kia hoang đường lại kỳ diệu ban đêm cùng mới trong phòng vệ sinh hắn vì giúp mình đuổi đi Hàn làm thịt hi lời nói.

"Thật có lỗi..." Khương Daniel mở miệng tiếng nói bên trong phảng phất mang theo cười, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm theo một tiếng này cự tuyệt nâng lên cổ họng.

—— "Ta thích cùng giới."

"..."

Điên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Nào có vừa tới ngày đầu tiên liền thừa nhận mình xu hướng tính dục? Mình tại trường này bên trong công việc hai năm, xu hướng tính dục cũng chỉ có ngẫu nhiên nghe được hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trò chuyện mà biết được một số nhỏ đồng sự thôi.

"A, kia thật là quá đáng tiếc. . ." Ngoài ý muốn chính là nữ đồng sự nhóm giống như trừ tiếc nuối vậy mà không có cái gì mặt trái phản ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tối đâm đâm nhìn về phía góc bàn tấm gương, lại trùng hợp đối mặt đám người tán đi sau người kia cũng nhìn sang ánh mắt.

...

Thật sự là sắp điên.

8.

Giao tiếp công việc thứ nhất tuần trôi qua bình an vô sự, mới tới Khương lão sư cùng tất cả đồng sự đều duy trì phong độ nhưng không mất khoảng cách, hoàn toàn bị đối xử như nhau thái độ làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình ngày ấy dần tăng lên lo được lo mất cảm giác có chút bất lực.

Quả nhiên không nên nhìn quá nặng sao?

Mình lần thứ nhất... Đối kia người mà nói có lẽ bất quá là lẫn nhau giải quyết tịch mịch bạn trên giường một trong thôi đi.

Nhưng mà chuyển hướng lại luôn ngoài ý liệu xảy ra bất ngờ.

"Thật có lỗi khó được thứ sáu buổi tối tới quấy rầy ngươi, bất quá nhân sự chủ nhiệm thuyết giáo công chức hai người ký túc xá chỉ có ngươi căn này còn trống không một cái giường." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ánh mắt ngơ ngác, đứng tại cửa túc xá dẫn theo hành lý quả muốn cười, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng giúp người kia khép lại bởi vì kinh ngạc mà khẽ nhếch miệng nhỏ, "Làm sao? Không vui như vậy nghênh sao?"

"Không, không phải. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần vội vàng nghiêng người đem người để vào nhà bên trong, đối người kia bóng lưng không tự giác đưa tay sờ sờ cằm của mình, hắn muốn hỏi người kia vì sao lại tại thời gian này tới, ngước mắt lại nhìn thấy một cái tiểu xảo xinh đẹp đóng gói hộp bị ném vào thùng rác, "A, kia là "

"Cái gì?" Khương Daniel động tác tự nhiên vứt bỏ trong túi đồ vật, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất chuẩn bị mở ra rương hành lý, nghe vậy quay đầu theo Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhìn thoáng qua nơi hẻo lánh thùng rác, ". . . A thật có lỗi, ta quên rác rưởi phân loại rồi?"

"Không phải, ta là muốn nói. . . Cái kia, xem ra còn không có mở ra qua?"

Không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng hung hăng khinh bỉ một thanh lời đến khóe miệng ngoặt một cái mình —— rõ ràng là muốn hỏi một chút là ai tặng lễ vật gì a. . .

"Ngô. . . Nhìn qua, là ta không quá ưa thích đen sô cô la. . ." Khương Daniel có chút vô tội trừng mắt nhìn hướng hắn nở nụ cười, "Mặc dù có chút lãng phí, nhưng ngươi có thể giúp ta giữ bí mật sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu như bị tiếu dung mê hoặc không hiểu nhẹ gật đầu: "Vậy ngươi. . . Thích ăn cái gì?"

Khương Daniel thu thập hành lý động tác dừng lại, nghĩ nghĩ, kéo ra trong rương hành lý bên cạnh khóa kéo móc ra mấy bao đủ mọi màu sắc đồ ăn vặt, theo tay cầm lên một bao ném tới, "Ầy, cái này cũng phải giữ bí mật a "

Ngoài ý muốn tiếp vào một bao mật đào vị kẹo mềm Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại gian phòng trung ương có chút muốn cười, ngồi xổm tại hành lý rương bên cạnh chống đỡ đầu gối thu dọn đồ đạc Khương lão sư vậy mà vụng trộm cất giấu đáng yêu như thế đồ ăn vặt, đón nóc nhà vàng ấm ánh đèn cười đến như cái đại nam hài đồng dạng soái khí lại đơn thuần. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống đáy lòng dần dần nổi lên dị dạng cảm giác tiến vào phòng vệ sinh dùng nước lạnh xông đem mặt, thẳng đến làn da tầng dưới chót lộ ra ửng đỏ không rõ ràng như vậy nhưng như cũ chống đỡ bồn rửa tay phát ra ngốc ——

Từ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt quá phận thân mật đến bây giờ. . . Đến cùng thấy qua cái kia một mặt mới thật sự là Khương Daniel đâu?

9.

Sự thật chứng minh Ung Thánh Hựu là bạch khẩn trương một đêm, Khương Daniel thu thập xong hành lý lưu câu tiếp theo "Kia Ung lão sư nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ban đêm khóa chặt cửa không cần chờ ta" liền đi, thẳng đến thứ hai buổi sáng mới mỉm cười xuất hiện trong phòng làm việc, thần sắc vô thường cùng mọi người nói sáng sớm tốt lành.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng chính mình trong lòng không hiểu oán khí là từ đâu mà đến, "Giống như bị ném bỏ hai ngày đồng dạng" loại này ý niệm kỳ quái vừa xuất hiện liền dọa đến hắn kém chút ngã sấp xuống tại trên bậc thang.

Hắn không có hỏi, Khương Daniel tự nhiên cũng không sẽ chủ động đi giải thích cuối tuần hướng đi. Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là cái lâm vào đơn phương chiến tranh lạnh người, phối hợp tưởng tượng thấy Khương Daniel có thể sẽ đi qua địa phương cùng khả năng gặp phải người, thời gian một tuần loạn thất bát tao suy nghĩ làm cho hắn sắp nổi điên.

"Ngươi ban đêm lại không trở lại a?" Thứ sáu sau khi tan việc trong túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng khống chế ngữ khí để trong thanh âm oán trách nghe không rõ ràng như vậy, nhưng cửa trước chỗ kia phiến đối giường kính chạm đất lại rõ ràng phản chiếu ra hắn phát chìm sắc mặt.

Tại cửa ra vào đổi giày Khương Daniel dừng một chút động tác, đứng dậy nhìn xem hắn cười: "Ngươi muốn ta trở về sao?"

Nói nhảm.

Không nghĩ ngươi đi kỳ quái địa phương, không nghĩ ngươi biết người kỳ quái, không nghĩ ngươi cùng người khác lên giường. . .

Ta nghĩ ngươi trở về.

—— Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

"Ta. . . Ngươi có trở về hay không đến đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta. . . Muốn đi đi mau, ta muốn khóa cửa."

—— Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

...

Vì cái gì?

Vì cái gì không thể nói ra được?

Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cùng Hàn làm thịt hi ngả bài thời điểm không phải rất lợi hại sao?

Vì cái gì. . . Liền không thể chủ động một lần?

"Kia khóa chặt cửa đi, " trầm thấp tiếng cười tại cạnh cửa vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo lại, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cầm lấy tủ giày bên trên mình cái kia thanh ký túc xá chìa khoá bỏ vào trong túi, "Trở về khả năng muộn, ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Cửa phòng đóng lại trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được người kia tại cạnh cửa nhẹ nhàng nói âm thanh ngủ ngon.

10.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ mình đêm đó đợi đến mấy điểm, cuối cùng vẫn là đánh không lại công việc ròng rã một tuần mỏi mệt ủ rũ mơ mơ màng màng ngủ thiếp đi.

Bị tiếng vang nhao nhao lúc tỉnh đồng hồ treo tường bên trên kim đồng hồ chỉ vào số lượng 3 phương hướng, đối giường mặt người gò má có chút đỏ lên, đang đứng tại bên giường một mặt ảo não nhìn xem bị nước đọng thấm ướt đệm chăn.

"Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu vén chăn lên đứng lên.

"Không có. . ." Khương Daniel xì hơi thẳng tắp ngồi tại bên giường, bĩu môi ợ rượu, "Không có cầm chắc chén nước. . ."

Khương lão sư uống say bộ dáng có loại hiện ra mơ hồ đáng yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim nhanh một chụp: "Kia cái này. . . Giống như không có cách nào ngủ rồi?"

"Ngô. . ." Khương Daniel thần sắc mê mang vượt qua người trước mặt nhìn một chút đối diện tản ra ấm áp giường chiếu, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía giường chủ người về sau lại giãy giụa nhíu nhíu mày, ngửa người liền muốn hướng phía sau mình ẩm ướt giường chiếu nằm đi.

"Ai!" Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng vội vàng nắm được hắn hai cái cánh tay, say rượu người không chút động tác liền tuỳ tiện đem hắn ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, "Ngươi. . . Ân..." Cách hơi mỏng áo ngủ truyền đến nhiệt độ cơ thể để Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ lại một lần không có khống chế phiêu về mới gặp đêm đó, hai gò má tại yếu ớt đèn bàn chiếu rọi xuống đều có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng màu đỏ,

"Đêm nay. . . Ngủ ta chỗ ấy đi "

11.

Uống say người lâm vào giấc ngủ về sau còn sẽ có cái gì ý thức sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt một cái trên trán bởi vì giúp người thay quần áo mà ra mỏng mồ hôi, đứng tại bên giường do dự hồi lâu, rốt cục vẫn là nắm bắt áo ngủ đưa lưng về phía người tiến vào trong chăn.

Hai cái vượt qua một mét tám đại nam nhân ngủ ở một cái giường một người ngủ bên trên không hề nghi ngờ chỉ có thể nằm nghiêng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nằm xuống liền cảm nhận được sau lưng người miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm cái gì bu lại, rộng lớn lồng ngực dính sát bên trên phía sau lưng của hắn, cánh tay vững vàng rơi vào cái hông của hắn về sau không có động tĩnh.

Cũng không tính rất dày dưới chăn nhiệt độ cao kinh người, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được đen tối không gian bên trong bộ ngực mình điên cuồng va chạm tiếng tim đập, mấy tiếng trước buồn ngủ đại não đã hoàn toàn đánh mất buồn ngủ, thẳng đến nắng sớm xuyên thấu qua màn cửa chui vào phòng, mới ý thức tới mình vậy mà khô cằn trợn tròn mắt chịu cái suốt đêm. . .

Tốt vào hôm nay là thứ bảy, lớn không được ban ngày tại ngủ bù đi. . .

Sau lưng người hô hấp hay là rất bình ổn, đại khái không có nhanh như vậy sẽ tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhỏ giật giật cứng ngắc thân thể, dự định đi ra cửa mua chút điểm tâm.

Nào biết được chăn mền còn không có xốc lên, bên hông cánh tay liền giật giật, sau lưng truyền đến tiếng nói mang theo vừa tỉnh ngủ lười biếng: "Đi chỗ nào a?"

"! !" Ung Thánh Hựu mím chặt bờ môi ngón tay nắm chặt bị sừng, ngăn cản hắn mở miệng không phải cái gì khác, mà là rõ ràng có thể cảm nhận được chống đỡ ở sau lưng mình vật cứng.

"Khương, Khương lão sư. . ."

"A. . ." Khương Daniel tiếng cười gần đến đáng sợ, hạ thân hướng phía trước chen chen, cánh tay cũng dễ như trở bàn tay trượt vào Ung Thánh Hựu rộng rãi quần ngủ, "Thánh Hựu, sáng sớm. . . Ngươi như thế cọ thế nhưng là sẽ va chạm gây gổ. . ."

Hạ thân ngón tay tại mình mép quần lót vẽ vài vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo căng thân thể, khoảng cách quá gần để hắn đỏ mặt đến sắp nhỏ máu, đêm đó ký ức không biết lần thứ mấy bị câu ra, cảm giác kỳ dị từ bụng nhỏ thông qua trong cơ thể tuôn hướng tất cả bộ vị bí ẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giãy, dùng chính mình cũng nhanh nghe không được thanh âm mở miệng giải thích: "Ta. . . Không có. . ."

"Không có?" Khương Daniel bàn tay cách đồ lót cầm Ung Thánh Hựu trước người dục vọng nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn hai lần, "Đều đứng lên. . . Còn nói không có?"

Ngắn ngủi sau khi kinh hô Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm nghĩ cong người lên thể, nhưng vừa một động tác liền bị sau lưng khe mông ở giữa nhìn chằm chằm vật cứng bỏng một chút, dù cho trước sau đều cách quần áo, nhưng bị vây quanh lại không chỗ có thể trốn cảm giác vẫn là để hắn xấu hổ nổi điên.

"... Muốn không?"

Cùng đêm đó trong phòng tắm giống nhau như đúc ngữ khí để Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt đều có chút đỏ lên, hắn không có cùng bất kỳ kẻ nào nói qua đêm đó cảm thụ —— ban sơ tuy là như muốn bị thiêu đốt hầu như không còn tra tấn, nhưng phát tiết lúc bị tiến vào bị xỏ xuyên trước nay chưa từng có khoái cảm thực tế là quá cường liệt...

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng chính mình giờ phút này dần dần ấm lên thân thể cũng không phải là ra ngoài dược vật mà là trần trụi dục vọng tác dụng, không giống với lần trước ý loạn, hắn biết mình là thanh tỉnh, cũng biết mình muốn cái gì.

"Ừm. . ."

Hắn nghe được mình có chút thanh âm run rẩy.

Bị xỏ xuyên đồng thời dục vọng của mình tại trong tay của người kia phóng thích ra ngoài, Khương Daniel dừng lại dùng dính lấy đặc dính chất lỏng ngón tay tại trên bụng của hắn lượn quanh mấy lần, nâng lên hắn vừa phát tiết qua còn có chút hai chân run rẩy ——

"A! Đừng! Ta vừa —— a a..."

Đáng tiếc vòng tiếp theo mãnh liệt hơn va chạm đã hung hăng đỉnh tiến sau huyệt bên trong, toàn thân mỗi một tấc da thịt đều run rẩy, cao trào qua đi ngay sau đó một vòng mới khoái cảm trêu đến người gần như nổi điên, Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt có chút mơ hồ, trên người người kìm lòng không được cúi đầu hướng hắn hôn xuống dưới. . .

12.

Mở mắt lúc là quen thuộc gian phòng, ngày mới hơi sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu có không ngắn hoảng hốt, trên tường treo Chung Minh minh bạch bạch viết bất quá buổi sáng hơn năm giờ mà thôi, kia vừa rồi...

Ung Thánh Hựu thử nghiệm giật giật, trên lưng không có chút nào đau nhức cảm giác, sau lưng cửa huyệt cũng không có chút nào dị thường, nhưng. . . Giữa hai chân vải vóc lại có chút dinh dính nhơn nhớt. . .

Ta vậy mà. . . Làm loại kia mộng? ? ?

Kịp phản ứng Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ muốn đem mình chôn xuống.

Sau lưng hô hấp vẫn như cũ bình ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu bình phục hồi lâu mới hậu tri hậu giác hẳn là trước tiên đem "Phạm tội hiện trường" thu thập, nào biết được chăn mền còn không có xốc lên, bên hông dựng lấy cánh tay liền giật giật, sau lưng truyền đến tiếng nói mang theo vừa tỉnh ngủ lười biếng: ". . . Đi chỗ nào a?"

! ! !

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt cứng ngắc thân thể.

Nhưng mà uống say người cũng không có động tác kế tiếp, nói xong một câu liền lại không có thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu dắt lấy bị sừng đã đợi lại đợi, rốt cục tại xác định người kia lần nữa chìm vào giấc ngủ về sau lặng lẽ bò lên.

Cũng đúng, trong trường học Khương lão sư làm sao có thể nói ra "Va chạm gây gổ" loại hình lời nói đây? —— Ung Thánh Hựu phơi xong đồ lót một lần nữa trở lại phòng vệ sinh có chút buồn bực đánh răng nghĩ —— Khương lão sư xem ra tựa như cái đối xử mọi người khiêm và ăn nói vừa vặn thân sĩ.

". . . Lên được thật sớm a" Khương thân sĩ ngáp một cái đột nhiên xuất hiện tại cửa phòng vệ sinh, dọa đến Ung Thánh Hựu tay run một cái bàn chải đánh răng đều rơi tại bồn rửa tay bên trong.

"Không có ý tứ a ta có chút gấp" Khương thân sĩ phối hợp đi vào phòng vệ sinh, hướng xuống lôi kéo quần ngủ bắt đầu giải quyết bộ nhớ vấn đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên bàn chải đánh răng xông xông, nội tâm âm thầm lẩm bẩm không xấu hổ không xấu hổ đều là nam nhân có cái gì kỳ quái, nhưng mà cúi đầu xuống lúc rửa mặt ánh mắt lại không tự chủ được hướng bồn cầu phương hướng loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn, xấu hổ mộng cảnh tại thị giác kích thích hạ dần dần rõ ràng còn chết sống tại trong đầu đổ thừa không đi. . .

"Thánh Hựu?"

"..."

Là nghe nhầm a? Làm sao triệu chứng càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nắm lên khăn mặt nghĩ lung tung lau lau mặt mau mau ra ngoài, nhưng mà hiện thực lại không cho hắn cơ hội ——

"Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?" Khương Daniel còn có chút chưa tỉnh ngủ, nghi hoặc nhìn một chút lông tai đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn một chút hạ thân của mình, rốt cục bị người kia dúi đầu vào khăn lông khả nghi tư thế nhắc nhở phản ứng lại, khóe miệng bò lên trên ý cười hoàn toàn khác với người trước Khương lão sư, mở miệng cũng giống là biến thành người khác, "A. . . Nhìn ta a "

"Làm sao? Muốn tới giúp ta vịn a?"

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cực nhanh chạy ra phòng vệ sinh.

13.

Không biết có phải hay không là ỷ vào sau khi say rượu Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu mà đối đãi, Khương Daniel tại sau đêm đó liền phảng phất hiện nguyên hình, tại ký túc xá cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một mình lúc thường xuyên làm ra một chút không thể tưởng tượng sự tình.

Đương nhiên, là Ung lão sư xem ra "Không thể tưởng tượng" sự tình —— hôm qua đem ăn một nửa kẹo mềm vứt trên mặt đất, hôm nay đem mặc qua quần áo ném ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường, ngày mai đem soạn bài dùng tư liệu cầm đi đệm góc bàn.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu. . . Mình cũng không hiểu mình hảo hảo một xử nữ tòa bệnh thích sạch sẽ ép buộc chứng người bệnh, vì cái gì có thể tâm bình khí hòa chịu đựng đây hết thảy đồng thời thỉnh thoảng giúp Khương thân sĩ tại chất đầy quần áo trên ghế lật ra một con cùng một nửa khác tẩu tán bít tất.

Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí lấy dũng khí hỏi Khương Daniel vì sao lại biến thành dạng này, Khương lão sư nghiêng dựa vào đầu giường một bên chơi lấy trò chơi một bên hướng miệng bên trong nhét mấy khỏa âu yếm kẹo mềm nói hàm hồ không rõ: "Cái gì? Ta nguyên lai không phải như vậy sao?"

"..."

Đi thong thả. Tính ta lúc đầu nhìn sai rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem góc bàn hạ soạn bài tư liệu rút ra phủi phủi tro thả lại hai người bìa tư liệu bên cạnh.

Ngày thứ hai Khương lão sư tan tầm thuận đường lấy cái chuyển phát nhanh, trở lại ký túc xá còn chưa đi đến trước giường liền bắt đầu cởi quần, Ung Thánh Hựu kiệt lực khống chế bộ mặt biểu lộ khóe miệng lại vẫn là không nhịn được có chút run rẩy: "Ngươi làm gì đâu?"

"A, ta vừa mua quần đến." Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa hủy đi đóng gói, lời còn chưa nói hết quần đã lưu loát trên mặt đất thân, "Đẹp mắt không?"

Có chút làm cũ màu xanh đậm quần jean bao vây lấy hai đầu dài đến nghịch thiên chân, Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng trợn mắt trong lòng tự nhủ ngươi cái này hai cái đùi mặc cái gì quần có thể không dễ nhìn, mặt ngoài nhưng vẫn là mỉm cười gật đầu.

"Vậy là được." Khương Daniel cởi mới quần liền muốn hướng trong máy giặt quần áo nhét.

Ung Thánh Hựu vì đoạt cứu mình mấy món bạch y phục đành phải nhận mệnh đem lớn tuổi nhi đồng quần jean từ trong máy giặt quần áo móc ra nhét vào trong chậu, lại từ rất lâu không có khai hỏa bếp lò trong ngăn tủ lật ra muối ăn.

"? ? ?" Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm đứng ở một bên, nghẹn nửa ngày trơ mắt nhìn xem mình mới quần thấm đầy nước muối, tò mò cúi đầu đi nghe, "Ngươi cái này làm gì đâu? Sẽ không đem nó ngâm mặn đi?"

"Thoát tương cố sắc a, " Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, nhịn không được liền đưa tay đem đầu người hướng trong chậu theo, "Vậy ngươi mau nếm thử mặn không mặn "

"Ai!" Kém chút hét tới nước muối Khương lão sư quay đầu tránh thoát trói buộc, quay người liền nắm tay đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm sợ nhột bên eo bên trên, "Dám theo ta đầu? Ung Tiểu Hựu ngươi hôm nay là muốn tạo phản a?"

"Đừng đừng đừng" Ung Tiểu Hựu ngứa phải lời nói đều nói không được đầy đủ, bên cạnh cười bên cạnh tránh không đầy một lát liền bị ngăn ở góc tường, làm ầm ĩ một phen về sau gương mặt có chút đỏ lên, thở phì phò khoát tay áo biểu thị đầu hàng, lại tại người dừng lại động tác về sau lập tức cười phản kích, "Ngươi vừa - kêu ta cái gì? A? Ta rõ ràng lớn hơn ngươi một tuổi, làm sao không biết lớn nhỏ!"

Đáng tiếc Khương Daniel bả vai so hắn rộng hai cái hào, đơn dùng vũ lực hay là không đầy một lát liền bị bắt hai tay, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hất cằm lên thở hổn hển nhìn về phía người trước mặt, "Không biết lớn nhỏ?" Khương thân sĩ nhếch miệng trầm thấp mở miệng, "Ta lớn nhỏ. . . Ngươi không phải rõ ràng nhất a?"

"..."

Ngây thơ! Lưu manh!

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt nhanh chóng chạy đến phòng vệ sinh.

14.

Nhưng tại trong túc xá ngây thơ lên trời Khương thân sĩ, ban ngày trước mặt người khác hay là bộ kia không quan tâm hơn thua tao nhã nho nhã hình dáng, ngẫu nhiên ban đêm đi ra ngoài cũng sẽ không lại đêm không về ngủ, sẽ còn đem Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng nâng lên muốn ăn thức ăn nước uống quả mua về đặt ở bàn ăn bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ lấy "Cùng không muốn người biết Khương lão sư" chung đụng cảm giác, trông coi giống như toàn thế giới chỉ có chính mình biết đến bí mật nhỏ, trước đó vấn đề nghi hoặc cũng không trọng yếu nữa.

Đến cùng cái kia một mặt là chân thật Khương Daniel?

Không trọng yếu a

Bởi vì mỗi một mặt. . . Đều thích a

15.

Bình thản nhưng lại hưởng thụ thời gian thực tế trôi qua rất nhanh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thứ sáu sáng sớm hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu ngày mai khi nào thì đi muốn hay không hắn đi tặng tặng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng tròng mắt kém chút không có kịp phản ứng.

Nguyên lai hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng đi làm a. . .

Lặng lẽ trở lại nhìn thoáng qua, Khương Daniel công vị bên trên hay là không ai. Giống như hắn sáng nay tiến văn phòng lắc một vòng mấy lúc sau liền lại không có xuất hiện qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ủy khuất.

Thời gian còn lại ngay cả 24 giờ cũng chưa tới, người kia tối hôm qua cũng vẫn là điềm nhiên như không có việc gì dáng vẻ, mình phần này cẩn thận từng li từng tí thích, có lẽ từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có bị phát hiện qua đi. . . ?

16.

Khương Daniel trở lại túc xá thời điểm dẫn theo Ung Thánh Hựu hôm trước nói muốn uống sữa chua, vào cửa lại không thấy được bóng người quen thuộc, điện thoại tin nhắn thanh âm đột ngột vang lên, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy trên màn hình dự lãm liền nhíu mày, trong ánh mắt hiện lên một vẻ bối rối, sữa chua cũng không đoái hoài tới bỏ vào túc xá mini tủ lạnh, quay người lại lần nữa kéo cửa ra.

"Ngươi. . ." Đứng ở ngoài cửa Ung Thánh Hựu một tay nhấc lấy cái cái túi một tay vừa móc ra chìa khoá, nhìn thấy trong môn xông ra người vừa mở miệng, lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị người ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

". . . Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng thấy người kia như thế thất kinh bộ dáng, trấn an nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp phía sau lưng của hắn.

Vừa rồi kia một cái chớp mắt níu chặt trái tim tại cảm nhận được trong ngực người nhiệt độ cơ thể về sau rốt cục trầm tĩnh lại, Khương Daniel cau mày đem người kéo vào trong môn, hốc mắt đều có chút đỏ lên: "Ngươi đi đâu vậy rồi? Làm sao muộn như vậy trở về?"

"Ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đối người này đủ loại biểu hiện đều không nghĩ ra, có chút ngơ ngác mở miệng, "Trước khi tan việc đi một chuyến phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng, sau đó đi. . . Mua ít đồ. . ."

"..." Khương Daniel căn bản không để ý trên tay hắn màu đen cái túi, lại như cũ không yên tâm lôi kéo người trước sau nhìn chung quanh một chút, nửa ngày, một lần nữa ôm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị người ôm vào trong ngực có chút phát sốt, nhưng ban ngày chuyện phát sinh vẫn là để hắn phi thường để ý: ". . . Hàn làm thịt hi. . . Hôm nay bị thông báo khai trừ sự tình, là ngươi làm sao?"

Khương Daniel không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên gáy buồn buồn "Ừ" một tiếng.

". . . Ngươi trở về rất muộn mấy cái kia ban đêm, là đi gian kia quán ăn đêm sao?"

". . . Ân "

Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu có chút căng lên, hắn không biết Khương Daniel vì cùng nhân viên nhà trường báo cáo Hàn làm thịt hi làm đến trình độ nào.

"Đừng có đoán mò, " Khương Daniel giống như là biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, đưa tay vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn, "Cửa hàng là bằng hữu ta mở, ta chẳng qua là đi thăm dò giám sát, thủ mấy cái ban đêm liền đem giúp Hàn làm thịt hi làm thuốc tiểu tử tìm được, ghi âm cũng không có mất bao công sức, ta không có nói cho hiệu trưởng người bị hại là ai, chỉ nói là trong trường đồng sự, hi vọng có thể bảo hộ người bị hại tư ẩn, a còn có, không phải là không muốn giúp ngươi báo cảnh, nhưng rush không phải vi phạm lệnh cấm thuốc. . . Cũng may hắn bị một trường học khai trừ, sau này liền rốt cuộc tiến không được giáo dục ngành nghề. . ."

Ôm lấy hắn người còn tại nói liên miên lải nhải nói không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt có chút phát nhiệt, quay đầu hôn một chút người kia bên mặt.

"Ngô. . ." Khương Daniel dừng một chút, buông ra ôm ấp nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu hồng hồng con mắt, ". . . Ngươi biết ngươi như bây giờ, tiếp xuống sẽ phát sinh cái gì sao?"

Trả lời hắn, là Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động cạy mở hắn răng môi đầu lưỡi.

17.

Nóc phòng đèn lớn không có đóng, bốn phía hết thảy giống như đều quá rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel ôm hôn lấy đè xuống giường lúc nhịn không được nghĩ, nếu như tắt đèn mình có phải là có thể hơi buông ra một chút.

Nhưng giả thiết luôn luôn không tồn tại, Khương Daniel ôn nhu hôn lấy hắn, bàn tay trượt vào thật mỏng áo, trước ngực hai điểm bị lòng bàn tay có chút cao nhiệt độ chạm đến thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động giải khai Khương Daniel áo sơmi trừ đầu ngón tay dừng một chút, không tự giác xoay bỗng nhúc nhích thân thể: "Ngươi. . . Ân. . ."

"Ta cái gì?" Khương Daniel tạm thời bỏ qua dưới thân người có chút sưng đỏ đôi môi, hai tay chống tại người hai bên nghiêm túc nhìn xem hắn, "Lần trước. . . Là ngươi lần thứ nhất a?"

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu bị người kia ánh mắt nóng bỏng chằm chằm đến toàn thân đều có chút tê dại, nhưng người kia lại giống như là không phải muốn lấy được đáp án ngoan cường nhìn xem hắn, vừa thẹn vừa thẹn thùng Ung lão sư chỉ có thể dùng hết lực khí toàn thân làm bộ mình không để ý như vậy: ". . . Đúng vậy a, đúng thì thế nào?"

Trên người người đạt được hài lòng đáp án về sau cười vui vẻ, hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu khóe môi sau hướng phía dưới thối lui.

"A. . . Phía trước lần thứ nhất, cũng cho ta đi "

Dưới thân chẳng biết lúc nào đứng thẳng lên dục vọng bị ngậm vào ấm áp trong miệng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đại não còn không có từ mới ngượng bên trong tỉnh táo lại, linh xảo đầu lưỡi vây quanh cán chậm rãi xoay một vòng, đi lòng vòng miêu tả mỗi một đầu lõm nếp uốn.

Khương Daniel rõ ràng cũng không chút làm qua loại chuyện này, nhưng ngây ngô động tác ở giữa răng ngẫu nhiên róc thịt cọ đến cuối cùng hoặc khía cạnh nóng hổi làn da đều sẽ kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu một trận run rẩy, mỗi một lần không tự chủ được hướng lên đỉnh hông đều giống như đang khích lệ tấm kia ra sức miệng ngậm vào càng sâu, đỉnh toát ra chất lỏng cùng trong miệng nước bọt hỗn làm một đoàn thuận giữa đùi chảy xuống, thấm ướt giữa hai chân mảng lớn da thịt.

"Đủ. . . A a. . . Sắp. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu phí sức giơ cánh tay lên nắm lấy đầu người nọ phát muốn đem người kéo lên, nào biết được người kia lại đè lại hắn tay tăng tốc phun ra nuốt vào tốc độ, mỗi một cái đều đè vào trong cổ mang tới khoái cảm thực tế quá mức mãnh liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên cắn mu bàn tay nức nở bắn ra.

"A a. . . A..." Bị mãnh liệt kích thích qua đi trong đại não là ngắn ngủi trống không, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lúc ngẩng đầu lên chỉ thấy cũng giống như mình thở hổn hển Khương Daniel duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng, "Ngươi. . ."

"Ta? Lại muốn nói cái gì?" Khương Daniel cúi người hôn hắn, giữa răng môi là nồng đậm dâm mỹ hương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa phát tiết qua thân thể còn ở vào cực độ mẫn cảm bên trong, không kịp nhấm nháp mình hương vị liền bị mài cọ lấy trước ngực hai điểm đầu ngón tay chuyển di lực chú ý.

Đánh mất năng lực suy tính đại não tự nhiên không cách nào tổ chức ra bình thường ngôn ngữ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại lý trí chỉ đủ nhắc nhở mình cắn mu bàn tay không để xấu hổ tiếng rên rỉ quá nhiều tiết lộ ra ngoài.

Hạ thân lại một lần ngẩng đầu thời điểm, trên thân người kia tràn ngập dục vọng khàn khàn tiếng nói ở bên tai mê hoặc vang lên: ". . . Muốn không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra hai mắt đỏ bừng nhìn hắn chằm chằm, cầm xuống mu bàn tay há mồm cắn lên kia nhân cánh tay mau chóng thật cơ bắp.

18.

Quá lâu không có bị khai thác qua sau huyệt chặt đến mức dọa người, mới hạ thân vũng bùn đều không đủ bôi trơn, Khương Daniel đứng dậy có chút vội vàng xao động muốn đi phòng vệ sinh cầm sữa tắm, lại bị dưới thân người kéo tay, "Cái kia. . . Cái túi. . ."

Cửa trước trên mặt đất ném lấy hai cái cái túi, trong suốt trong túi chứa Khương Daniel đi hai nhà cửa hàng giá rẻ mới tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu thích sữa chua, mà cái kia túi đen...

"Bên trong là cái gì?" Đoán được nội dung bên trong, quá trình ngược lại trở nên càng thêm thú vị, Khương Daniel dùng hạ thân của mình từng cái mài cọ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí, đầu lưỡi vẫn không quên tại người trước ngực đứng thẳng hai điểm chung quanh đảo quanh, "Ta vào cửa không thấy được ngươi lại vừa vặn thu được Hàn làm thịt hi tên rác rưởi kia uy hiếp tin nhắn dọa muốn chết, kết quả ngươi đi mua cái gì? Hả?"

"Ta. . . Hừ ân. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị khi phụ khóe mắt đều hiện đỏ, do dự một ngày mới mua về đồ vật từ trong miệng mình nói ra thực tế là quá xấu hổ, nhưng hắn biết không trả lời trên thân cái kia ác liệt người tuyệt sẽ không dừng lại, nâng lên một cánh tay tay ngăn trở quá ánh đèn sáng ngời, lại mở miệng tiếng nói mang chút ủy khuất giọng nghẹn ngào, "Là nhuận, bôi trơn cùng. . . Bao "

Khương Daniel khen ngợi hung hăng thân hắn một ngụm, dùng hai giây không đến thời gian liền cực nhanh cầm tới Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước mang về màu đen cái túi, người trên giường không có trói buộc về sau xấu hổ xoay người muốn đem mình vùi vào trong chăn, Khương Daniel lại lôi kéo tay của hắn để hắn ngồi dậy.

Cửa trước chỗ có một cái đối giường kính chạm đất.

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu vào ở đến ngày đó liền có.

Nhưng nếu như biết có hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh chết cũng sẽ không đem tấm gương bày ở cái góc độ này.

Hắn vốn không muốn quay đầu đi xem mình dáng vẻ chật vật, nhưng Khương Daniel lại cố ý tách ra qua hắn mặt cùng hắn tại cái này đặc thù góc độ hôn, ánh sáng sáng ngời để trên giường trần trụi quấn lấy nhau hai người không có chút nào che giấu phản chiếu tại trên mặt kính.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hai tay của mình vô lực chống đỡ tường, sau lưng người kia dục vọng sớm đã lúc trước bôi trơn qua đi ngay ngắn không có vào cửa huyệt, lúc này nhưng lại lui ra nhàn nhạt tại khó nhịn nhất điểm kia chung quanh chậm rãi lề mề. . .

"Khương. . . A a. . ." Đường hành lang bên trong bò đầy tinh tế dày đặc cảm giác tê dại, Ung Thánh Hựu phí sức nghiêng đầu đi nhìn hắn, "Ngươi. . . Nhanh. . ."

Khương Daniel đang nghe trước người người mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở khó nhịn mời về sau vui sướng ứng tiếng "Tốt", cánh tay của hắn từ Ung Thánh Hựu một cái chân hạ xuyên qua, đầu gối bị bỗng nhiên nâng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô một tiếng, sau đó xảy ra bất ngờ va chạm để hắn toàn bộ thân thể đều co rút, phảng phất bị xỏ xuyên khoái cảm giây phút ở giữa thôn phệ hắn hết thảy, vô ý thức hướng lên nâng lên cái cổ phác hoạ ra xinh đẹp đường cong, trong cổ rên rỉ bị chủ nhân hoàn toàn quên mất tranh nhau chen lấn tràn ra, kính chạm đất bên trong dán chặt lấy hai cái thân ảnh hạ thân không ngừng tương giao, đụng chạm lấy. . .

19.

Thanh tỉnh trạng thái dưới kịch liệt tính sự tình so mới gặp đêm đó lưu lại ấn tượng càng thêm khắc sâu.

Hai người túc xá chỗ tốt đại khái chính là có hai tấm giường, Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia bình thường sạch sẽ gọn gàng trên giường lúc này dính đầy loạn thất bát tao không rõ chất lỏng, mà đệm chăn chủ nhân đang nằm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực mệt mỏi con mắt đều nhanh muốn khép lại.

"Ngày mai mấy điểm vé xe?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sắp lâm vào giấc ngủ tinh thần bị kéo lại, nghiêng người hướng Khương Daniel trong ngực cọ xát, cong lên khóe miệng giống con ăn vụng đồ hộp mèo con: "Ngươi hỏi về nhà phiếu? Hay là. . . Trở về phiếu?"

"Cái gì?" Khương Daniel hôn dừng lại trong ngực người bên mặt bên trên, sững sờ nửa ngày, bị cuồng hỉ bao trùm thanh âm mở miệng lại có chút cà lăm, "Ngươi, ngươi không đi rồi? Không phải nói, nói muốn về phụ mẫu ở thành thị công việc?"

"Hiệu trưởng hôm nay tìm ta, nói hội đồng quản trị ngay hôm đó tránh ra trừ Hàn làm thịt hi quyết định thực tế quá đột ngột, lâm thời tìm không thấy người thay thế khóa, hỏi ta có nguyện ý hay không lưu lại, hoặc là đợi cho nhân viên nhà trường tìm tới mới tiếp nhận lão sư nhập chức, " Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay che Khương Daniel lập tức sẽ mở miệng hỏi ra, "Ngươi chờ một chút, trả lời trước ta một vấn đề."

". . . Ngươi nói."

"Chúng ta. . . Hiện tại là quan hệ như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi xong mím chặt bờ môi, né tránh ánh mắt sợ bị người nhìn ra bên trong bao hàm chờ mong.

"..." Khương Daniel trầm thấp tiếng cười ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên, "Ngươi nói chúng ta là quan hệ như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu oán trách người này mỗi lần tổng là muốn ép phải tự mình mở miệng trước thói hư tật xấu, lại tại tay của người kia chưởng không nhẹ không nặng nhào nặn bên trên mình sau lưng lúc không thể không mở miệng: "... Pháo, pháo bạn?"

Sau lưng bàn tay động tác dừng lại, sau đó cho hả giận bóp một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng thịt mềm, "Ta không cùng người quen biết hẹn pháo!"

"Nha. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nín cười ý nhìn về phía người kia hờn dỗi mặt, "Vậy ngươi nói là cái gì?"

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy trong ngực người ánh mắt giảo hoạt rốt cục kịp phản ứng mình bị mắc lừa, nắm chặt vòng tại người trên lưng cánh tay, ngẩng đầu hướng cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài: "Ung Tiểu Hựu ngươi nhìn, đêm nay ánh trăng thật đẹp a "

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt thở dài.

"Vậy ta đổi loại thuyết pháp, " Khương Daniel cười hôn một chút người kia tức giận gương mặt, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi, lưu lại đi cùng với ta có được hay không?"

20.

Thân sĩ, chỉ nho nhã lễ độ, đối xử mọi người khiêm tốn, y quan vừa vặn, ăn nói cao nhã, tâm địa thiện lương, cử chỉ ưu nhã nam sĩ.

Nhưng liên quan tới thân sĩ cái từ này đầu, nếu như ngươi muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lão sư nghiên cứu thảo luận, hắn có lẽ sẽ cùng ngươi có khác biệt kiến giải.

"Dù sao ta biết người nào đó chỉ là mặt ngoài thân sĩ thôi", Ung Thánh Hựu lão sư trong trăm công ngàn việc ngẩng đầu đẩy trên sống mũi kính mắt, "Về đến nhà liền sẽ đưa tay nũng nịu muốn ôm một cái, ăn một bữa cơm ngẫu nhiên còn phải dùng miệng uy, liền y phục cũng sẽ không hảo hảo tẩy nhất định phải đem nước giội người một thân cuối cùng quấn lấy muốn cùng nhau tắm rửa. . . Khục "

Ung lão sư trên mặt nổi lên khả nghi màu đỏ, cuối cùng thanh thanh tiếng nói đối với hắn nhà vị kia thân sĩ làm ra tổng kết —— "Tiểu bằng hữu thôi."

Nhưng. . . Vị nào thân sĩ tại thích mặt người trước không phải cái vĩnh viễn chưa trưởng thành tiểu bằng hữu đâu?

END. ❤️

【 không biết "Tối nay ánh trăng thật đẹp" là có ý gì tiểu khả ái nhóm nhanh đi Baidu một chút (/ω )


	240. *

Khương Daniel mở mắt thời điểm hoa chí ít hai phút mới nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà nghĩ lên đến chính mình đây là ở đâu.

Điện thoại đã tri kỷ tự động hoán đổi thành nơi đó thời gian.

Đông mười khu, Australia, Sydney, ngày 23 tháng 2, thứ bảy,14:07

Khương Daniel nắm qua điện thoại đánh mở nội bộ công ty App nhìn một chút, 2 tháng tuần vừa qua khỏi đi, hắn tính gộp lại lúc phi hành dài đã không sai biệt lắm một trăm giờ, lần này bay tới là 2 tháng thứ hai đếm ngược ban,72 giờ off về sau lại đi theo tổ máy bay trở về Dubai, tháng này lúc phi hành dài liền đầy đủ.

Đại khái là chi trước hơn hai mươi ngày bay quá nhiều, hắn nằm ở trên giường nửa ngày như cũ cảm thấy hoa mắt váng đầu, nhưng cái này một giấc từ hôm qua rạng sáng ngủ đến xế chiều hôm nay, giấc ngủ thoạt nhìn là bù lại, chí ít hắn nhắm mắt lại lại nằm nửa cái tiếng đồng hồ hơn cũng quả thực là không có ngủ tiếp.

Hắn híp mắt ngáp một cái, trần trụi đứng dậy tiện tay chồng chồng chế phục, tắm rửa trước còn đang xoắn xuýt hôm nay bữa thứ nhất gọi là room service hay là ra đi vòng vòng, từ phòng tắm sau khi đi ra đứng tại trống không khách sạn gian phòng bên trong duỗi với cái lưng mỏi, nhìn một chút ngoài cửa sổ ánh mặt trời sáng rỡ, hay là thay đổi thân thể nhàn trang đi ra công ty hợp tác nhà này khách sạn năm sao đại môn.

Emirates Airlines làm toàn cầu nhất hào công ty hàng không, toàn thể cơ tổ nhân viên ba ngày off đều là ở tại quán rượu này, một người một gian, rộng mở lại không có can thiệp lẫn nhau, dù sao trong công ty nhân viên nhiều như vậy, Khương Daniel thân là một lại phổ thông bất quá không ít, nhập chức đến bây giờ cần cù chăm chỉ theo ban biểu bay ba tháng cũng chỉ đụng phải hai lần cùng thời kỳ nhập chức đồng sự.

Nam bán cầu tháng hai phần thời tiết rất tốt, khách sạn vị trí địa lý cũng rất tốt, chỉ là trước cửa trên đường mỗi cửa tiệm cửa sổ bên trên đều treo mang theo cầu vồng nguyên tố vật phẩm trang sức,towm hall bên trên cũng treo cầu vồng cờ, Khương Daniel thuận cái này đầu trung tâm thành phố đại lộ đi nửa cái đường phố, thẳng đến nhìn thấy trên một cái quảng trường cầu vồng thang lầu cùng bên cạnh lóe châu quang cầu vồng máy ATM mới giật mình —— cách

SAJÁ JSydney 's Gay and Le SBian Mardi Gras, đại khái là chỉ còn hai tuần lễ.

Vừa lúc là thứ bảy, đầy đường các loại màu da đám người trên mặt đều tràn đầy nhẹ nhõm vui vẻ tiếu dung, Khương Daniel tùy tiện tìm nhà xem ra không sai cửa hàng giải quyết hôm nay thứ nhất bữa ăn đại khái cũng có thể là là cuối cùng một bữa một từ khi khi không thiếu về sau, hắn cơ bản không chút đúng hạn nếm qua ba bữa cơm một về sau tại quảng trường bên cạnh lười biếng tìm khối mặt cỏ tọa hạ phơi một lát mặt trời.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hắn chạy không lấy mình, nghe được bên người một cái dễ nghe giọng nam dùng thuần chính anh ngữ hỏi.

Mặc dù biết đây không phải nói chuyện với mình, nhưng thân thể của hắn lại phản xạ có điều kiện bên cạnh quá mức.

Cách đó không xa một cái tóc vàng mắt xanh nam sinh cười đến hạnh phúc, mà bên cạnh hắn cái kia xem ra mọc ra Châu Á gương mặt tóc đen nam sinh khóe miệng nhẹ cười, một tiếng mang lấy ý cười "you" nói ra miệng về sau hôn mình người yêu.

Thật tốt a.

Khương Daniel cũng không tự giác giơ lên khóe miệng, chụp chụp quần đứng dậy, một lần nữa bắt đầu ở cái này lạ lẫm lại bốn phía tản ra thân mật thành thị tản bộ.

Đang suy nghĩ gì?

Khương Daniel trống rỗng đại não đột nhiên tự động chiếu lại một lần vừa rồi nghe đến vấn đề, sau đó một trương góc cạnh rõ ràng treo lễ phép mỉm cười mặt vậy mà đột ngột xuất hiện tại trong óc của hắn.

Người kia tối hôm qua ở phi cơ hạ xuống sau mỉm cười từ khoang điều khiển đi ra, phong độ phiên xới đất giúp khoang hạng nhất bên trong đang thu thập vệ sinh không thừa nhóm chồng mấy cái tấm thảm trêu đến chúng tiểu cô nương từng cái đỏ mặt, thẳng đến nhân viên phi hành đoàn toàn bộ chỉnh đốn hoàn tất, người kia mới cái cuối cùng đạp lên công ty chuyên dụng sân bay xe buýt, cùng mọi người cùng nhau đến khách sạn.

Khương Daniel trước đó đối với cơ trưởng một mực là có chút e ngại thậm chí chán ghét, thẳng đến lần này gặp được người này mới phá vỡ suy nghĩ của hắn, khó có nhất là, người này quốc tịch vậy mà cũng cùng hắn giống nhau.

Hắn tại ven đường lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đánh mở nội bộ công ty App lại một lần lần này cùng tổ nhân viên bên trong tìm ra người kia tư liệu nhìn một chút ----Capt ain, ONG SEONG WU, Korea.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel không tự giác tại bên môi nhấm nuốt một chút cái này đặc biệt danh tự.

Age kia một cột phía sau số lượng lớn hơn mình không ít, nhưng cái này cũng không ảnh vang Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra vẫn như cũ trẻ tuổi soái khí bề ngoài.

Phương thức liên lạc cũng là rõ ràng viết tại tài liệu cá nhân bên trong, Khương Daniel tính toán làm như thế nào cùng cơ hồ không có giao tập Ung cơ trưởng lễ phép dựng cái huấn, ít nhất phải trước trở thành sơ giao bằng hữu, mới có thể nói bóng nói gió nghe ngóng một số việc.

Một chút. . Người trưởng thành ở giữa sự tình.

|||

Đèn hoa mới lên, Khương Daniel vẫn không có buồn ngủ.

Sắc thái tươi sáng cầu vồng tiêu chí bởi vì tức sắp đến long trọng hoạt động cơ hồ lượt vải thành phố này mỗi một cái góc, đại khái là cái này vui sướng lại khoan dung không khí cho hắn xúc động, hắn đi theo một đôi sóng vai mà đi đồng tính luyến ái người bước vào một quán rượu.

Nói quán bar có lẽ không quá đầy đủ, Khương Daniel sau khi vào cửa, buổi chiếu phim tối ồn ào âm nhạc kém chút chấn vỡ màng nhĩ của hắn, hắn nghĩ quay đầu liền đi, nhưng tốt đẹp thị lực lại tại đèn sặc sở quang bên trong bắt được một cái khuôn mặt quen thuộc.

Người kia mặc kiện phảng phất tơ lụa chất màu đen quần áo trong, phía trên nhất hai cái nút áo tản mạn tản ra, lộ ra trắng nõn xinh đẹp xương quai xanh cùng ngực, hạ thân một đầu đơn giản quần dài màu đen lại hoàn mỹ phác hoạ ra hắn cặp kia lại dài lại thẳng chân.

Không có cái gì loè loẹt phối sức đơn giản quần áo, không có sử dụng keo xịt tóc mà tản mát tại trên trán tóc mái, để người kia xem ra không hề nghi ngờ lại trẻ tuổi mấy tuổi, một tay quơ chén rượu động tác cùng bé nhỏ lấy hai mắt nhìn về phía trong sàn nhảy thần thái nhưng lại từ mỗi một tế bào bên trong lộ ra lấy dụ hoặc.

Khương Daniel không thể tin được mình ban ngày trên điện thoại di động nhìn lén không hạ mấy chục lần tài liệu cá nhân Ung cơ trưởng, bây giờ lại liền ngồi một mình ở cách hắn bất quá mấy mét địa phương xa.

Mà lại hắn rất xác định, đây là một nhà thuần túy gay đi.

"Có hay không muốn đi qua" ý nghĩ này chỉ là một cái thoáng mà qua, Khương Daniel liền mấy có lẽ đã đến người kia trước mặt.

"Chỗ này có người sao?"

Khương Daniel nghe được mình dùng tiếng mẹ đẻ nói ra câu nói này lúc tim như nổi trống kêu gào nhịp tim.

HDA

Người kia để ly xuống ngẩng đầu lên, cồn nhuộm dần qua con ngươi tại chợt minh chợt tối sân nhảy bên cạnh lóe ngoạn vị ánh sáng, mở miệng tiếng nói so với hôm qua trong cabin phát thanh nhiều hơn một phần khàn khàn cũng nhiều bảy tám phần dụ hoặc: "Không khéo, ta muốn đi."

Khương Daniel trên mặt là không che giấu chút nào thất vọng.

Người kia nhìn ở trong mắt, khóe miệng càng giơ lên mấy phần, vốn là đứng dậy muốn đi động tác lại cố ý hướng bên cạnh thân bước nửa bước, tại tiếng người huyên náo bên trong cơ hồ thiếp lấy Khương Daniel bên tai thấp giọng nói: "Cùng một chỗ sao? Khương tiên sinh."

Nguyên lai cơ trưởng gian phòng cùng không thừa nhóm không giống.

Khương Daniel trong phòng tắm hướng về phía tắm còn có chút hoảng hốt, phảng phất mới vừa rồi bị Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong quán bar lôi ra đến đoạn đường này đều linh hồn xuất khiếu như vậy, nhưng hắn nhớ kỹ dọc theo con đường này hắn ra vẻ trấn định vẫn không có mở ra miệng đánh vỡ trầm mặc, cũng nhớ kỹ ở trên thang máy lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nói câu nói đầu tiên:

" đi ta chỗ ấy a?"

Bên trên

+7.

Câu mạt âm cuối có chút giơ lên, giống như là một cây có tinh mịn lông tơ vũ đuôi, tại hắn vốn là khẩn trương lại mong đợi đáy lòng bên trên nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua.

Hắn đương nhiên không có khả năng cự tuyệt.

Lau tóc ra lúc phòng ngủ chính trong phòng vệ sinh tiếng nước còn không có ngừng, Khương Daniel có chút tâm viên ý mã tại căn này nói lên được xa hoa phòng xép trong phòng khách chuyển chuyển, cầm lấy trên bàn trà kia bình uống một nửa rượu đỏ, cho mình ngược lại một chén.

"Hương vị chẳng ra sao cả."

Khương Daniel nghe được thanh âm buông xuống đã thấy đáy ly đế cao, ngẩng đầu liền nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lấy kiện áo choàng tắm đi thẳng tới bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, Khương Daniel ánh mắt theo người quay đầu, nghĩ đánh giá rượu đỏ lời nói còn chưa ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ từ xích lại gần ngửi ngửi môi của hắn: "Thật, đây là ta tại Sydney uống qua nhất nát rượu."

Khoảng cách gần có chút nguy hiểm, lại nghiêng về phía trước nửa phần đại khái liền sẽ đụng tới đối phương môi, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, khẽ cười một tiếng thấp giọng nói: "Nghĩ nếm thử khác a?"

Khương Daniel hầu kết lăn lăn, tiếp lấy eo đem người đè xuống ghế sa lon hôn đi lên.

Hai đầu mềm mềm cánh tay chủ động quấn bên trên Khương Daniel cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ hai mắt nhắm lại, cũng không thèm để ý theo đối phương đầu lưỡi xâm nhập mà mang đến cái gọi là "Nhất nát rượu" hương vị, nhiệt liệt đáp lại, trong lỗ mũi thỉnh thoảng tràn ra hoặc ngắn ngủi hoặc kéo dài ngọt ngào âm tiết.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel thở hổn hển dừng lại, hơi kéo ra một chút khoảng cách mới nhìn thanh dưới thân người bộ dáng: Còn mang theo giọt nước sợi tóc mềm mềm tán tại ghế sô pha bên trên, trên thân duy nhất món kia áo choàng tắm sớm cũng bởi vì kịch liệt hôn tán mở đến, lộ ra mảng lớn da thịt tuyết trắng, trước ngực hai điểm ở trong phòng 22 độ không khí lạnh hạ đã rất đứng lên, bởi vì thiếu dưỡng mà phiếm hồng trên gương mặt là nửa híp có chút hydro hơi nước hai mắt.

"Đẹp mắt không?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười đưa tay đem người vãn hồi trên thân, ngậm Khương Daniel môi dưới nói hàm hồ không rõ: "Đồ đần, chỉ xem có làm được cái gì "

Khương Daniel quả là nhanh điên.

Từ gặp mặt đến bây giờ, người này không nhiều lời, lại câu câu đều có thể làm nhất nguyên thủy dục vọng, hắn tại tấm kia chọc người trên miệng nhỏ không nhẹ không nặng cắn hai ngụm, thuận người kia nâng lên cái cổ một đường liếm hôn hướng phía dưới.

Đôi môi chạm đến trong không khí đứng thẳng lấy tiểu xảo đầu vú lúc hắn rõ ràng cảm thụ đến Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm uốn éo người, thế là hắn ý đồ xấu gấp bội ăn hút hai lần, thỏa mãn cảm nhận được dưới thân người run rẩy, nhưng người kia lại vậy mà tại một giây sau phối hợp hướng lên ưỡn ngực miệng, nắm qua Khương Đan Ni tay của ngươi đặt ở một bên khác không người hỏi thăm địa phương.

Thật sự là muốn mệnh.

Vừa vặn hạ người lại lại một lần nữa dùng hành động thực tế nói cho hắn cái gì gọi là muốn mệnh.

Khương Daniel nguyên bản vòng tại bên hông hắn một cái tay khác bị hắn động thân lúc mang theo rút ra, Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm, mút vào sử dụng sau này răng điêu sao miệng bên trong viên kia đã phồng lớn mấy phần trái cây.

"Ừm ——" Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn theo sát đi lên đưa thân thể, từ từ nhắm hai mắt lệch quá mức há mồm đem Khương Daniel hai ngón tay ngậm tại miệng bên trong, linh xảo cái lưỡi liếm láp qua đầu ngón tay cùng lòng bàn tay, lại không thỏa mãn hướng xuống nuốt nuốt, thẳng đến đem cả ngón tay đều ngậm vào nhiễm phải dính chặt nước bọt, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm khóe miệng treo lên tơ bạc, bắt lấy ngón tay người hướng mình hạ thân dò xét đi.

Khe mông ở giữa độ cong nguy hiểm mà mê người, đầu ngón tay thăm dò vào sau mới phát hiện nóng hổi rực nóng đường hành lang mới là trí mạng nhất dụ hoặc, xúc cảm rõ ràng thậm chí có thể cảm thụ đến trên nội bích mỗi một đầu nếp uốn, Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí chuyển động tay chỉ, nhưng nước bọt bôi trơn dù sao cũng có hạn, ngón tay thứ hai liền để dưới thân người nhẹ nhàng "Tê" khẩu khí, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ cắn môi dưới nhìn hắn: ". . Đồ đần, đồ vật trong phòng "

Khương Daniel ngây cả người, đứng dậy đi tìm "Đồ vật" .

Đại khái cũng là nhờ tháng sau du hành phúc, tủ đầu giường mũ bên cạnh vậy mà bày biện một bình bôi trơn, Khương Daniel đại não vẫn còn có chút trống không, máy móc tính tìm tới đồ vật liền cầm lấy đi trở về.

Hắn vẫn còn có chút không thể tin được hôm qua mở ra không khách 380 mang theo hơn năm trăm cái hành khách từ Dubai bay tới Sydney, mặc phục tùng không có chút nào nếp uốn chế phục, chải lấy cẩn thận tỉ mỉ kiểu tóc, trên mặt từ đầu tới cuối duy trì lấy vừa đúng mỉm cười cơ trưởng đại nhân, vậy mà chủ động nằm tại dưới thân thể của hắn tách ra hai chân. .

Tựa như hắn quay người về phòng khách lúc, cũng thực tế không thể tin được người kia vậy mà tại mắt thần mê ly tự mình làm lấy khuếch trương.

Bên cạnh tư thế kỳ thật cũng không quá thấy rõ cái nào đó mỹ diệu tư ẩn bộ vị, nhưng người kia tán loạn dưới thân thể dục bào, ẩn ẩn phiếm hồng da thịt, trước ngực bạo lộ trong không khí mang theo nước hai điểm, còn có mặt mũi bên trên bị dục vọng chi phối thần sắc, không một không cho Khương Daniel mang đến to lớn xung kích.

Hắn xông ngốc đứng tại cạnh ghế sa lon Khương Daniel khóe miệng nhẹ cười, rút ra chính mình mấy ngón tay, lười biếng nửa quỳ đứng dậy, từ Khương Daniel góc độ nhìn lại, kia vi diệu cao độ cùng khoảng cách quả thực tựa như. . Tựa như một giây sau kia người liền sẽ mở ra miệng nhỏ ngậm lấy mình hạ thân sưng khó nhịn vật cứng.

Mặt khác

Nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là ôm lấy khóe miệng giương mắt nhìn một chút hắn, đưa tay cầm qua hắn trong tay đồ vật, mở ra một cái chậm rãi bọc tại nhân thân trước đứng thẳng vật cứng bên trên.

Nam nhân quả nhiên là nửa người dưới suy nghĩ động vật, Khương Daniel đem người hai chân tách ra thời điểm không chịu được nghĩ, "Tự nguyện" cùng "Chủ động" thật là hai cái khái niệm, trên thế giới này đoán chừng không có một cái nam nhân có thể nhịn được dạng này "Chủ động" dụ hoặc.

Cửa huyệt phảng phất nghênh đón khẽ nhếch, dịch ruột non bao vây lấy đường hành lang, để tiếp xuống tiến vào trở nên so trong tưởng tượng dễ dàng quá nhiều, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy máu dịch đều tập trung vào hạ thân cây kia đồ vật bên trên, theo một chút xíu tiến vào càng đến càng xa, nóng bỏng nhiệt độ từ chặt chẽ chỗ kết hợp không ngừng lan tràn, đang sát qua một điểm nào đó lúc dưới thân người đột nhiên khó nhịn rên rỉ lên tiếng, đường hành lang bên trong giống là bị điện giật đột nhiên nắm chặt , liên đới lấy kia hai đầu cuộn tại bên eo chân dài cũng kẹp chặt hắn, Khương Daniel hoảng hốt nghe được trong đầu của chính mình nhẹ nhàng "Nuốt" một tiếng.

Có đồ vật gì gãy mất.

Tên là "Lý trí" đồ vật.

"A. ." Ung Thánh Hựu tại ngắn ngủi kinh ngạc về sau hồi thần lại, quay đầu đi chỗ khác nhịn một chút cười điều chỉnh biểu lộ, "Bảo bối, ngươi. . Lần thứ nhất a?"

". . . . Khương Daniel chôn ở bên gáy của hắn, nửa ngày cũng không ngẩng đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế không có nghĩ đến cái này tại mấy phút trước còn khí thế hùng hổ xông vào từ mình trong thân thể người, vậy mà là lần đầu tiên, trách không được người này từ đầu tới đuôi đều đần độn, cơ hồ mỗi một bước đều là theo sự điều khiển của mình

Bất quá cảm giác này. Cũng là không tính xấu.

Chỉ là vừa dựng dụng ra tình dục hào không ngoài suy đoán bị bất thình lình tình trạng quét sạch sành sanh.

"Không có việc gì," Ung Thánh Hựu thanh thanh tiếng nói, lau một cái thân thượng nhân não túi: "Lần thứ nhất đều như vậy.

". . Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Khương Daniel giọng buồn buồn từ đầu vai của hắn truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc kinh ngạc, cười nói: "Làm sao? Chẳng lẽ ta nhìn cũng giống từng cái tiểu xử nam a?

——" bên gáy truyền đến nhói nhói, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ chụp chụp hắn: "Cắn loạn cái gì? Chó a ngươi?"

". . . ."

"Ai minh" Ung Thánh Hựu lần này là thật không nín được, trầm thấp cười hai tiếng, cầm cái này mình nửa đường ngoặt trở về tiểu xử nam hoàn toàn không có cách, "Tốt, đừng tại đây cùng ta nũng nịu, ra đi "

". Lại cho một cơ hội được hay không?" Khương Daniel rốt cục ngẩng đầu, không đợi người cự tuyệt liền da mặt dày ngăn chặn người kia miệng, ăn bú liếm hôn ở giữa tay cũng không quy củ tại Ung Thánh Hựu bóng loáng trên da du tẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ đẩy hắn, nhưng một nụ hôn còn không có kết thúc thời gian, hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện sau huyệt bên trong dừng lại cây kia tính khí, lại một lần nở lớn, thậm chí còn ác liệt tặng tặng vừa rồi cái kia để hắn rên rỉ lên tiếng địa phương

"Hừ ân ——" Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân không tự giác một lần nữa trên bàn người kia eo, phối hợp hếch thân thể, biến mất dục vọng giây phút ở giữa lại một lần nặng mới tràn ngập, nhục thể va chạm thanh âm hỗn hợp có tiếng nước, đứt quãng thân tiếng rên cùng dồn dập thở dốc làm cho cả không gian cấp tốc ấm lên.

"A a. . Bảo bối. . Ân. . Chậm, chậm một chút. . . ."

Toàn thân cao thấp mỗi một tấc cốt nhục đều đau nhức giống muốn tan ra thành từng mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu khôi phục ý thức về sau không có vội vã mở mắt, uể oải giật giật tay chỉ, dùng đầu ngón tay ở bên người người kia trên lưng vạch vòng.

"Tỉnh rồi?"

Khương Daniel thanh âm ngược lại là rất thanh tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ nhắm hai mắt hướng trên thân người tặng tặng, vừa muốn mở miệng, lại cảm nhận được giữa hai chân có cái nóng bỏng đồ vật đỉnh lấy mình, nâng lên một bên mí mắt bất đắc dĩ mở miệng, tiếng nói là dục vọng rút đi sau lưu lại khàn khàn: "Bảo bối, ân, tối hôm qua làm nhiều lần như vậy. .

Sau mệt mỏi

Bên tai thì thầm giống như là nũng nịu lại như trùng nghi ngờ, Khương Daniel cực lực nhẫn nại lấy lần nữa hung hăng đem người ép dưới thân thể xúc động, dưới bàn tay dời quét một thanh kia người ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên khe mông.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô một tiếng về sau trầm thấp cười: "Đừng làm rộn, lại đến. . Ngô. . Muốn không khép được. . ."

Rõ ràng là cự tuyệt, có thể nói phải thực tế rất giống là trêu chọc, Khương Daniel cũng biết tối hôm qua mình lần thứ nhất mở cỏ, trong lúc nhất thời không dừng, từ ghế sô pha bên trên làm được trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mềm đến giống đầu nóng hổi rắn, bị hắn lật qua lật lại từng tấc từng tấc khai thác, cuối cùng đi phòng tắm thanh lý còn nhịn không được lại làm một lần, cái này còn không có qua mấy giờ, lại đến. . Sợ là thật sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Kia. . . Bị vung lên dục vọng nên làm cái gì bây giờ?

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, mềm mềm cánh tay từ trên lưng của hắn một đường vạch đến dưới thân, cầm tại chân của mình trồng xen kẽ quái vật cứng, trên dưới móc động. .

Khương Daniel về sau rốt cục vẫn là nhịn không được, lại muốn hắn mấy lần, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu chọc người miệng nhỏ khàn khàn đến nỗi ngay cả rên rỉ cũng không phát ra được, càng ngày càng mẫn cảm thân thể từ trong tới ngoài lộ ra tình dục đến cực hạn mẹ đỏ, hạ thân lại một giọt cũng lại bắn không ra mới bỏ qua hắn.

72 giờ of, ba ngày.

Khương Daniel hoa một đêm đi ngủ, một ngày khắp không mục đích dạo phố, một ngày một đêm điên cuồng ân ái, ngày cuối cùng một đêm. Chịu mệt nhọc địa" tứ đợi" xụi lơ trên giường oán trách hắn không tiết chế Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Không trả nổi?" Ba giờ sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong hai ngày này lần thứ nhất lên thân, đi vọt vào tắm từ tủ quần áo bên trong xuất ra chỉnh tề cơ trưởng chế phục, bên cạnh trừ nút thắt bên cạnh bàn dập bên trên không kiêng nể gì cả người chú ý hắn nói: "Nhìn cái gì? Tranh thủ thời gian trở về thay quần áo "

Sáu điểm chuyến bay cất cánh, đúng là nên đi, nhưng Khương Daniel ánh mắt lại vẫn không nỡ dời, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu từng hạt cài lên quần áo trong trừ tử, trải rộng toàn thân Thanh Thanh tử tử bị quần áo trong áo không bâu một tia không rơi toàn bộ ngăn trở, Khương Daniel chống đỡ cánh tay không mảnh vải che thân đứng dậy, từ phía sau lưng vòng bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh bàng tặng tặng.

"Đừng ——" Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là sợ cái này nếm đến ngon ngọt liền tiếp tục phát tình chó săn nhỏ, bất đắc dĩ đẩy hắn, "Chế phục, đừng làm rộn "

"Ta biết," Khương Daniel nắm một cái hắn bao khỏa tại chế phục trong quần lót hai chân ở giữa mềm mại, "Yên tâm, sẽ không cho ngươi làm bẩn."

"Ừm ——" Ung Thánh Hựu eo nháy mắt mềm nhũn ra, cố gắng che chở trốn qua cỗ trồng xen kẽ quái đại thủ, chủ động quay người vòng bên trên cổ của hắn, ban thưởng trao đổi một cái triền miên ôn nhu hôn.

Trở về vẫn như cũ là 14 giờ hành trình, quen thuộc A380, Khương Daniel đứng tại khoang hạng nhất bên trong chờ đợi sắp đăng ký các hành khách, đại não lại không nhận khống chế đều là Ung Thánh Hựu mặc soái khí chế phục khôi phục chững chạc đàng hoàng cơ trưởng dáng vẻ.

Nếu không phải người kia tiến vào khoang điều khiển đi ngang qua bên cạnh hắn lúc mặt không đổi sắc sờ một thanh cái mông của hắn, hắn hẳn là như trước vẫn là không cách nào đem trên giường cái kia lớn mật tùy ý, thẳng thắn dụ hoặc người cùng nắm giữ lấy hơn năm trăm tên hành khách sinh mệnh, nghiêm cẩn tỉ mỉ cẩn thận tỉ mỉ cơ trưởng liên hệ tới.

Nhưng hắn không ít thấy qua người kia toàn thân trần trụi bộ dáng, còn mấy lần tiến vào kia người mềm mại ngọt ngào thân thể, nghe qua người kia dụ hoặc khàn khàn rên rỉ, tại kia cỗ mỹ vị trên thân thể lưu lại nhiều như vậy thuộc tại dấu vết của mình. .

Không thể lại nghĩ.

Khương Daniel xông vị thứ nhất đăng ký hành khách giơ lên nghề nghiệp tính mỉm cười.

Lại nghĩ, nhưng là không còn pháp siêng năng làm việc.

Trở lại công ty tổng bộ chung cư túc xá thời điểm, Khương Daniel điện thoại tin tức thu kiện trong rương nhiều một đầu tin tức mới, một cái cùng mình hoàn toàn khác biệt tháng 3 thời gian phi hành biểu, trọng hợp thời gian chỉ có tại Dubai off đáng thương hai

Trời.

Nhưng cái kia cũng đầy đủ.

Đầy đủ hắn đối tháng sau kia hai ngày, tràn ngập không cần nói cũng biết kỳ vọng.

Khương Daniel tích trữ kia chuỗi chữ số, có qua có lại cũng phát mình phi hành biểu quá khứ, thuận tiện, tiện thể bên trên nhà trọ của mình bảng số phòng.

Mới vào chức hợp đồng đều là một năm, Khương Daniel đang làm việc hơn phân nửa năm chi về sau, rốt cục đụng phải một lần cùng tổ máy bay trở về Hàn Quốc cơ hội.

Cho dù là ba giờ rưỡi sáng loại này khiến người chán ghét cất cánh thời gian, nhưng đôi này hắn đến nói đều không tính là cái gì, không thừa công việc căn bản không có làm việc và nghỉ ngơi nhưng nói, đến thời gian liền bay, bay xong ngủ, tỉnh ngủ ăn, nếu không phải hắn còn duy trì vận động quen thuộc, đại khái một năm kỳ đầy đều làm không đến liền muốn từ chức

.

Nhưng hắn trừ bề ngoài cùng dáng người, tự hào nhất đại khái chính là thân thể của mình tố chất.

Ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu đều không thể không câm lấy cuống họng cầu xin tha thứ, bất đắc dĩ tiếp lấy hắn thân ngâm" bảo bối đủ muốn chết" tố chất thân thể.

Nhưng thành tựu của hắn cảm giác cùng thận trọng kiểu gì cũng sẽ lần tiếp theo gặp mặt lúc bị Ung Thánh Hựu liệu nhiều một giây đều cầm giữ không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực tựa như hắn cao trung lúc nhặt được kia hai con mèo hoang, tại nóng tình cùng tản mạn bên trong hoán đổi tự nhiên thái độ, để người muốn ngừng mà không được càng hãm càng sâu.

Nói đến bảo trì loại quan hệ này đã hơn nửa năm, đây là lần thứ hai cùng hắn cùng tổ máy.

Đại khái là bay đến Hàn Quốc, cho nên trừ cơ trưởng cùng hắn cái này Hàn Quốc tịch không thừa, ngay cả phó cơ trưởng vậy mà cũng là Hàn Quốc tịch.

Khương Daniel dẫn theo không thừa nhân viên thống nhất rương hành lý đi xuống máy bay, lòng tràn đầy chờ mong lần này gặp mặt, lại tại vừa đi vào phòng vệ sinh lúc nhìn thấy hai cái khoảng cách quá mức người ở gần.

Bị chen tại góc tường nhân chủ động hôn một cái trước người người bên mặt, thấp giọng nói câu gì về sau nghiêng người đi ra bóng tối, lại khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel lúc sau rõ ràng dừng lại bước chân.

Khương Daniel quay người, đi ra phòng vệ sinh trực tiếp bên trên xe buýt.

Kinh ngạc là có, sinh khí là có, thậm chí phản bội cảm giác cũng là ở trong lòng lật tuôn ra.

Nhưng Khương Daniel thu được Ung Thánh Hựu đầu kia đơn giản chỉ có số phòng tin tức về sau, hay là không có cốt khí đứng tại cổng.

Hắn nhận ra, cái kia cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thân cận nam nhân, là lần này chuyến bay bên trên cùng tổ cái kia gọi là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Hàn Quốc tịch phó cơ trưởng

Nhưng hắn có lập trường gì lại có tư cách gì tức giận chứ?

Ung Thánh Hựu từ chưa nói qua mình là hắn người nào.

Hai người bọn hắn. . Phảng phất chỉ là lần lượt lẫn nhau sơ giải nguyên thủy dục vọng mà điên cuồng giao hoan động vật thôi.

Cho nên. . Đây rốt cuộc coi là gì chứ?

Có lẽ hôm nay nên làm không phải cởi quần áo mà là hảo hảo nói chuyện đi. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa cười đem hắn kéo vào, trên thân là hắn thích nhất lỏng lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo áo choàng tắm, hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong cái gì cũng sẽ không mặc, hắn điên cuồng nhớ người kia bóng loáng mềm mại mỹ diệu thân thể cùng câu người dụ hoặc khàn khàn rên rỉ.

Nhưng hắn lần thứ nhất vi phạm nguyên thủy dục vọng kéo ra thiếp ở trên người hắn người.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt cổ quái nhìn xem hắn, sống lâu mấy năm người tóm lại là một mắt liền có thể nhìn ra mình chó săn nhỏ tại khó chịu cái gì, lại một lần mềm mềm trên Địa Cầu người cái cổ, ngậm người vành tai thì thầm: ". . Bảo bối, ăn dấm a?"

". . . . Ngươi" Khương Daniel hít sâu một chút, chịu đựng hạ thân xúc động nhăn lấy lông mày lần thứ hai đẩy hắn ra, "Ngươi đứng dễ nói chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi cười ra tiếng, mở ra chân dài mấy bước ngồi trở lại ghế sô pha bên trên, dứt khoát giải khai lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo dục bào bên trên duy nhất cây kia đai lưng, đem trước người vội vã không nhịn nổi hai viên trái cây cùng hạ thân nửa đứng thẳng dục vọng không chút nào để ý bại lộ trong không khí, hơi híp mắt lại nhìn về phía cạnh cửa do dự không tiến người, rốt cục, con kia duỗi hướng mình giữa hai chân tay, cắt đoạn mất Khương Daniel cuối cùng một tia ngoan cố chống lại.

11.

Khương Daniel như sợi tóc bị điên chó săn nhỏ, nhào vào trên thân người ngay cả trạm canh gác mang cắn, Ung Thánh Hựu trấn an xứng hợp hoảng động thân thể, thẳng đến sau huyệt bị người hào không khách khí động thân sau khi tiến vào, hồi lâu chưa nhân sự sừng đạo còn chưa quen thuộc thể nội thô to, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị người kéo lấy hai chân duy trì lấy tiến vào tư thế bế lên, từ đầu đến cuối tự nhiên trong thần thái rốt cục nhiều một tia hoảng loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt người trước mặt: "Ngươi. . Ân. . Bảo bối. . Hừ ân, ngươi muốn làm. . Làm gì. ."

Trong ngực cỗ thân thể này tại bị dục vọng chi phối thời điểm mềm mại không thể tưởng tượng nổi, Khương Daniel nhờ nhờ hắn khe mông, để cặp chân dài kia cuộn tại mình eo bên trên, đứng lên đem người hung hăng tại trên tường.

"A a ——" Thánh Hựu toàn thân điểm chống đỡ đều bị tước đoạt, sức hút trái đất toàn bộ tác dụng tại dưới thân cùng người chỗ giáp nhau, thể nội vật cứng giống như là muốn xông ra trói buộc mạnh mẽ đâm tới đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi chiều sâu, sinh lý tính nước mắt không biết lúc nào tuôn ra hốc mắt , liên đới lấy mê người rên rỉ cũng nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào biến đến đáng thương lại làm cho đau lòng người: "Không được. . . A a. . Quá sâu. . Bảo bối. . Thả. Thả. . . ."

"Không thả!" Khương Daniel hung tợn dùng lực đi đến đỉnh hai hạ, "Nói, nam nhân kia là ai "

"Ừm..."

Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt mê ly mà nhìn xem hắn, quá sâu tiến vào để hai chân của hắn nhẫn không ở tại Khương Daniel bên eo co rút run rẩy, Khương Daniel sâm rơi hắn khóe mắt tràn ra nước mắt, nâng một cái một mét tám mấy đại nam nhân để hắn thở dốc cũng càng ngày càng nặng: "Ngươi, chủ động thân nam nhân kia, là ai

"Bảo bối. . A a. . . . Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản là không có cách suy nghĩ, hạ thân càng ngày càng nhanh rất nhập để hắn trước người mình dục vọng cũng càng ngày càng nóng bỏng, "Thả. . . Ân. . . Muốn. Muốn bắn —— "

Khương Daniel đem người ném về trên ghế sa lon, một phát bắt được người kia trước người muốn nhìn, chặn lấy đỉnh mở ra lỗ nhỏ thở dốc nói: "Vậy ngươi nói, ta là ai "

"Ngươi. Hừ ân. . Thả. ."

Khương Daniel không nhẹ không nặng ma sát trong thân thể của hắn mẫn cảm nhất cái điểm kia, Ung Thánh Hựu trong rên rỉ nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào: "Bảo. . Bảo bối. . Ngươi. . . Ân. . . A a. . Lão. Lão công. ."

(

1)

Được rồi.

Khương Daniel buông lỏng tay, tăng thêm tốc độ hung hăng đỉnh làm dưới thân nức nở

Người.

Quản hắn là bạn trai cũ hay là trước pháo bạn. .

Có hai chữ này, đầy đủ.

12.

Dục vọng rút đi về sau Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực ngay cả ngón tay đều không nghĩ nhấc, có thể nghĩ đến vừa rồi kịch liệt tính sự tình bên trong đối thoại, hắn hay là mạnh treo lên tinh thần sờ sờ chó săn nhỏ đầu: "Đồ đần, thật ăn dấm đâu?"

". . . ." Khương Daniel lý trực khí tráng bóp một cái trong tay khe mông coi như trả lời.

"Ngươi ——" Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ bị ép hộ hộ thân tử, thán miệng khí: "Còn tiếp tục như vậy ta ngày nào nhất định phải chết trên giường không nhưng. . ."

"Ngươi không thích?" Chó con mắt sáng sáng, giả bộ hư thế hạ là đối vừa mới tùy ý làm bậy quên tâm bất an.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười ra tiếng chủ động ngẩng đầu hôn một cái đôi môi của hắn: "Đồ đần, ngươi biết đạo ngã là ngôi sao gì tòa a?"

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc, có chút luống cuống nhớ tới vừa rồi thực tế quá mức sinh khí cùng xúc động, cho nên. . Hắn căn bản không nhớ ra được mang mặc cho gì an toàn biện pháp. . .

"Ta nếu là không thích. . Thánh Hựu câu người ngữ điệu cố ý dừng một chút, phí lực xê dịch cánh tay từ phía sau dính chút sền sệt bạch trọc chất lỏng, cười mị mị bôi ở Khương Daniel trước ngực, còn ngại không đủ chọc người xích lại gần qua đi, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp lấy mơ hồ không rõ thì thầm: "Không thích. . Sẽ để cho ngươi bắn ở bên trong?"

13.

Khương Daniel cũng nhớ không rõ ngày đó lại làm mấy lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong thế giới của hắn chính là thế gian cực phẩm dụ hoặc mỹ vị, đạt được ngầm đồng ý về sau tinh dịch của hắn cơ hồ lấp đầy người kia sau lưng bị chiếm hữu chà đạp không còn hình dáng tiểu huyệt.

Thẳng đến lại buộc người mở miệng gọi mấy lần lão công, mới thỏa mãn tiếp lấy người chìm ngủ say đi.

14.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ sau lúc đó tháng thứ hai rời chức.

Khương Daniel mới biết được lần kia tại phòng vệ sinh gặp được, bất quá là Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng cùng thời kỳ nhập chức đồng sự hôn gương mặt cáo biệt thôi.

Hắn ăn dấm hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì không thể đổi một loại phương thức, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên người hắn lắc eo đứt quãng nói Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ nhỏ tại nước Pháp dài lớn, kia là thân sĩ lễ nghi thôi.

Khương Daniel phẫn hận hướng về thân thể người nọ bên trong mẫn cảm nhất địa phương hếch eo, thẳng huyên náo Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân xụi lơ đầy mắt lục nằm ở trên người hắn, mới trở mình, đem người một lần nữa ép dưới thân thể.

15.

Ung Thánh Hựu rời chức về sau thời gian trôi qua không thú vị lại mê mang, mỗi tháng duy nhất chờ đợi mấy ngày đột nhiên biến mất về sau, Khương Daniel mặc kệ làm cái gì đều chỉ cảm thấy không có nhiệt tình, do dự không bao lâu, hắn phát tin tức nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định một năm kỳ đầy về sau không còn cùng công ty tục hẹn.

Nếu là từ chức cái này hao hết thiên tân vạn khổ cầm tới lương cao công việc liền có thể đổi lấy mỗi ngày tại bên cạnh người kia sinh hoạt, giống như cũng không thấy phải có cái gì tổn hại mất.  
16.

Cuối cùng ban một là từ Sydney bay trở về Dubai, Khương Daniel rất thích đầu này hàng tuyến, mặc dù thời gian phi hành rất dài, nhưng có rất ít câu thông khó khăn Ấn Độ người, chỉnh thể đến nói không tính vất vả, mà lại. . Đây là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thứ nhất lần gặp nhau địa phương.

Bay trở về Dubai về sau thu thập xong hành lý, một lần cuối cùng dùng nhân viên giá mua gần...nhất một tấm vé phi cơ, Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát cái tin tức, giống vô số hành khách đồng dạng gửi vận chuyển hành lý trèo lên lên máy bay.

Khoang phổ thông vị trí tương đối mà nói vẫn có chút nhỏ, hơn tám giờ bay thịnh hành dài hắn chưa từng cảm thấy khó như vậy sống qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất giống như bề bộn nhiều việc, tin tức hồi phục rất chậm, hắn đăng ký trước phát đi ra tin tức vẫn luôn không có thu được hồi phục.

Nhưng những này cũng không đáng kể.

Khương Daniel tại bay ngang về sau không kịp chờ đợi mở dây an toàn đứng lên đến, nghĩ muốn gặp mặt tâm tình để hắn thực tế không cách nào an tĩnh ngồi tại chỗ ngồi bên trên, hắn thậm chí muốn đi giúp những cái kia không biết không thừa nhóm đẩy đẩy toa ăn. .

Tự giễu vừa bất đắc dĩ cười cười, như cái bệnh tâm thần đồng dạng tại trên lối đi tản bộ một vòng, cuối cùng vẫn là chỉ có thể hướng chỗ ngồi của mình đi trở về đi.

Trong buồng phi cơ ở giữa hai bên đèn phòng vệ sinh chỉ có chút tối, Khương Daniel đi qua thời điểm phía bên phải cửa vừa mở ra, hắn phản xạ có điều kiện đi phía trái lui một bước, ngẩng đầu lại nhìn thấy một trương quen thuộc đến không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa mặt.

"Ngươi, làm sao ngươi tới rồi?" Khương Daniel trong khiếp sợ còn không có chậm qua thần

Tới.

". .

Nghĩ ngươi a" Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều thiếp ở trên người hắn, hai tay không quy củ thăm dò vào vạt áo của hắn vạt áo, "Muốn ngươi "

11

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn có để hắn tùy thời tùy chỗ lâm vào điên cuồng đặc dị công năng, Khương Daniel nghĩ đến, trở tay khóa lại cửa hung hăng hôn hắn.

380 phòng vệ sinh vẫn tương đối rộng rãi, Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo không chỉnh tề bị Khương Daniel ôm đến trên bồn rửa tay lúc, rốt cục chống đỡ lấy trán của hắn thở gấp thô khí hảo tâm đình chỉ trêu chọc: "Tốt tốt bảo bối, lại mò xuống đi thật sắp nhịn không được "

"Ta đã không nhịn được."

Khương Daniel ánh mắt sáng rực mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, mắt bên trong dục vọng không che giấu chút nào.

"A. ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng bất đắc dĩ vuốt vuốt trước mặt chó săn nhỏ não túi, "Vậy chúng ta đổi đề tài?"

Khương Daniel không đáp, xích lại gần ngậm người môi dưới cọ xát.

"Ta tại Seoul mua phòng nhỏ. ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chụp đập người sau cái cổ cái cổ, ". . Tới đón ngươi về nhà "

"Tê ——" Khương Daniel không có khống chế tốt lực đạo, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng kéo mở khoảng cách, lại cũng chỉ là đầy mắt cưng chiều bất đắc dĩ nói: "Mù kích động cái gì a? Mua cái phá phòng ở tiền đều dùng hết, ta hiện tại thế nhưng là một kẻ nghèo rớt mồng tơi."

"Ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi." Khương Daniel không hề nghĩ ngợi liền thốt ra, nắm chặt hai tay đem người một mực cố trong ngực, lực đạo lớn để Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi mình tiếp theo giây liền sẽ bị người hòa tan vào thân thể bên trong.

"Tê, đừng cắn cổ," Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười vòng lấy hắn, "Chó a ngươi "

". ."


	241. Chapter 241

Luôn cảm thấy 521 cũng là tỏ tình thời gian

Đuổi vào hôm nay kết thúc trước gõ xong bản này không đến 8k đoản văn

Viết đến nát song hướng thầm mến ngạnh

옹 ❤️ 녤

HOPE U LIKE

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

\- "Ca ta muốn trở về!"

\- "Tiểu tử thúi rốt cục trở về, lúc nào đến?"

\- "Hạ thứ bảy tám giờ tối mười phần, ca tới đón ta mà "

\- "Tốt "

1.

Công việc một năm Ung Thánh Hựu đã rút đi thời học sinh non nớt, đi làm lúc nghiêm túc thận trọng dáng vẻ cũng bắt đầu như cái thành thục tiểu bạch lĩnh. Màu đen màu xanh đậm âu phục mua mấy bao, cà vạt cũng là bảy tám đầu đổi lấy mang, lại thêm trong nhà cho mua chiếc xe mỗi ngày mở ra đi làm, thấy thế nào làm sao có chút kim cương Vương lão ngũ cảm giác.

Nhưng mỗi cái thấy qua hắn người đều biết, hắn không chỉ trẻ tuổi, còn rất đẹp trai.

"Gần nhất hạng mục này thời gian quá đuổi, làm cho mọi người cuối tuần cũng tại tăng ca, thật vất vả, buổi tối tan việc ta xin mọi người đi uống một chén." Bộ trưởng tại trước khi tan việc nửa giờ đột nhiên kéo ra cửa ban công hướng bọn hắn những này viên chức nhỏ hô nói, " nhất là Lý tổ trưởng, Trương tổ trưởng, còn có lần này chúng ta Ung tổ trưởng, đều là bỏ bao nhiêu công sức người! Ban đêm nhất định phải tới!"

Bộ trưởng nói xong phóng khoáng cười hai tiếng liền xoay người về văn phòng. Làm toàn công ty một cái duy nhất Ung họ nhân viên, Ung Thánh Hựu hối hận phát điên. Nếu là sớm biết đẩy nhanh tốc độ sớm hoàn thành công việc nhiệm vụ sẽ để cho bộ trưởng tâm tình khoái trá đến mời tất cả người ăn cơm, hắn đánh chết cũng sẽ không làm ơn mặt khác hai cái tổ trưởng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tăng ca.

Thời gian thẻ thật sự là tấc.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, kéo lấy thêm hai tuần ban mệt mỏi thân thể đi trước phòng vệ sinh rửa mặt, mới chấn tác tinh thần đẩy cửa tiến bộ trưởng văn phòng.

"Bộ trưởng. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu rầu rĩ mở miệng, như cái phạm sai lầm học sinh tiểu học.

"A, nhỏ Ung tổ trưởng a! Làm sao chuyện gì a?" Bộ trưởng là cái bụng phệ trung niên nam nhân, vì trốn tránh vợ con, tan tầm thích nhất cùng các đồng nghiệp uống rượu ăn cơm ca hát.

"Bộ trưởng, thực tế không có ý tứ, ta buổi tối hôm nay trong nhà có một chút sự tình, cho nên. . ." Vừa thăng tổ trưởng không lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là sợ sơ ý một chút sẽ chọc cho phải tự mình cái này trực hệ cấp trên không cao hứng.

"Trong nhà có việc? Chuyện gì a? Ôi, ngươi thế nhưng là ta lần này chủ yếu cảm tạ đối tượng, không đến coi như mất hứng a!"

"Không có không có, là nhờ có có ngài làm làm gương mẫu, mọi người mới có thể đều riêng phần mình làm tốt công việc của mình." Rõ ràng là hơi lạnh rất đủ văn phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại khẩn trương cảm giác phía sau quần áo đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" bộ Trường Lạc ha ha toát miệng cà phê, "Nhưng ngươi cũng là không thể bỏ qua công lao a, ban đêm thật không thể tới? Đừng cho là ta không biết, công ty chúng ta những cái kia tiểu cô nương, nhưng đều chờ ngươi đấy ha ha ha ha "

Nghe được bộ trưởng đột nhiên có chút không đứng đắn trêu chọc lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng khoát tay: "Bộ trưởng ngài nói đùa, đêm nay thực tế đi không được, trong nhà của ta. . . Có chút việc."

2.

Sân bay, quốc tế đến.

"Ca!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trước một giây còn híp mắt khốn đến muốn quyết quá khứ, nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc nháy mắt bị kéo về tinh thần, giương mắt liền thấy một cái mang theo kính râm mặc triều bài thanh niên đẩy hai cái cực lớn rương hành lý một mặt hưng phấn xông mình đi tới, còn chưa kịp mở miệng, người kia liền triển khai hai tay cho hắn một cái to lớn ôm.

Khí tức quen thuộc bao vây Ung Thánh Hựu đại não, tham lam lại cẩn thận hô hít hai cái, thẳng đến bên tai truyền đến người kia ra vẻ ủy khuất lầm bầm, "Muốn chết ca "

Mỗi lần nghe được đứa bé này nũng nịu cuối cùng sẽ không tự giác trong lòng mềm nhũn, tiểu hài nhi vai cõng giống như vừa rộng mấy phần, liền ôm tư thế đưa tay chụp chụp người kia cõng, "Ta cũng muốn Niel a."

"Hắc hắc hắc" Khương Daniel lui về sau một bước, hai tay nhưng vẫn là đính vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, "Nhìn ra, ca muốn ta đều nghĩ gầy."

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, "Không biết trang điểm, ngươi ca đây là tăng ca thêm."

Không ngạc nhiên chút nào nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thay đổi một bộ ủy khuất hề hề biểu lộ, "Ca không yêu ta, ta có phải là có tẩu tử rồi?"

"Ca hiện tại yêu chính là công việc." Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy lên Khương Daniel hành lý liền hướng trốn đi.

"Ta đến ta đến ~" Khương Daniel biết mình hành lý nặng nhẹ, sợ mệt mỏi đã gầy thành trang giấy Ung Thánh Hựu, vội vàng vào tay đem người gạt mở, "Phổ biến lý chút chuyện nhỏ này ta tự mình tới là được, ca nếu là đau lòng ta ngồi lâu như vậy máy bay mệt mỏi, không bằng mời ta ăn một bữa cơm a?"

"Muốn ăn cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu một cách tự nhiên vung tay, đi đường ở giữa hướng một bên bên cạnh nửa bước kéo dài khoảng cách.

Khương Daniel một mặt không vui đưa ra một cái tay đem người ôm trở lại một bên, như cái cự hình búp bê đồng dạng treo ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, "Đói toàn thân không sức lực, cái gì đều muốn ăn."

Rõ ràng một cái cánh tay đẩy như vậy nặng hành lý xe còn rất nhẹ nhàng dáng vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng thở dài lại không lại thối lui, phối hợp với người bên cạnh bước chân dịch chuyển về phía trước động, "Ăn thịt nướng đi, cho ngươi bồi bổ."

"Ca còn nhớ rõ ta thích ăn thịt nướng a!" Tiểu hài nhi lại bởi vì một câu đơn giản vui vẻ.

"Ngươi có cái gì ta không biết." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng một câu khinh thường bên trong mang theo điểm tự hào, lại không chú ý tới người bên cạnh đã cười đến con mắt đều không có.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ liền dáng dấp đẹp trai, nhưng cùng ấm áp hệ chữa trị hoặc ánh nắng sức sống hệ nam sinh khác biệt, hắn không cười thời điểm có một trương góc cạnh rõ ràng khuôn mặt, điêu khắc ngũ quan cho người ta một loại nhàn nhạt cao quý xa cách cảm giác, đúng không quen người cũng nhiều nhất là mỉm cười gật đầu, luôn luôn để người có chút khó mà tới gần cảm giác.

Vừa lên đại học thời điểm chính là như vậy, trừ cùng túc xá mấy cái huynh đệ biết hắn "Chân diện mục", thích hắn nữ sinh thậm chí cũng không dám tiến lên muốn điện thoại, toàn bộ đại nhất hắn đều vượt qua phi thường an ổn, mỗi ngày rời giường lên lớp, tan học về ký túc xá lên mạng, cùng bạn bè cùng phòng nói chêm chọc cười, nghe một chút âm nhạc sau đó đi ngủ. Ngoan giống cái người già.

Nhưng loại trạng thái này chỉ tiếp tục đến đại nhị.

Khai giảng không bao lâu, tại cùng một tòa nhà lầu dạy học lên lớp cùng hệ mới nhập học học đệ học muội nhóm lần lượt đến trong lớp cùng các tiền bối vấn an. Quen thuộc nữ sinh lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy mình lúc phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn các nàng tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt thì thầm cùng phiếm hồng gương mặt, treo lễ phép tiếu dung nhất nhất gật đầu về lấy vừa đúng chào hỏi.

"Học trưởng tốt!"

Tràn ngập sức sống thanh âm đem Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lúc trước một cái niên đệ trên thân kéo về đầu, kinh ngạc phát hiện trước mặt người niên đệ này vậy mà có thể cùng mình nhìn thẳng, trong ánh mắt không khỏi nhiều hơn mấy phần thăm dò, "Ngươi tốt."

"Học trưởng thật cao a!"

Không nghĩ tới niên đệ đánh xong chào hỏi trực tiếp đứng tại chỗ ngăn chặn sau lưng đội ngũ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là sững sờ, "Ngươi cũng rất cao a."

"Đúng nga, " người kia cười đến híp cả mắt, lộ ra hai cái răng cửa lộ ra cỗ đáng yêu sức lực, "Học trưởng tên gọi là gì a? A ta là sinh viên năm nhất Khương Daniel!"

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Không hề nghĩ ngợi liền trực tiếp trả lời vấn đề này, trước mặt nam sinh này tràn ngập ánh nắng dáng vẻ không hiểu có loại thần kỳ sức cuốn hút, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không tự giác mở rộng mấy phần ý cười.

"Ung? Học trưởng họ thật là hiếm thấy a." Khương Daniel trừng tròng mắt một mặt kinh ngạc, miệng mở rộng dự định lại nói chút gì, lại bị chuông vào học âm thanh đánh gãy.

Đặc địa đến đây chào hỏi bọn hậu bối phần phật nhanh chóng nhanh rời phòng học, Khương Daniel trước khi đi vẫn không quên quay đầu lại hướng Ung Thánh Hựu thử lấy răng cười, "Tan học lại đến tìm học trưởng!"

"Người quen biết?" Cùng phòng ở bên cạnh va vào một phát Ung Thánh Hựu vai.

"Không, không biết a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cửa phòng học phương hướng có chút ngốc, đúng là không biết a?

4.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu năm thứ ba đại học thời điểm hỏi qua Khương Daniel vấn đề này.

"Vì cái gì lần thứ nhất gặp mặt cứ như vậy. . . Nhiệt tình?"

"A, ca nói cái kia a, " Khương Daniel một tay cầm bóng rổ một tay nhiều lần nắm kéo bởi vì vận động chảy mồ hôi mà thấm ướt áo, "Bởi vì ca là ta đến trường học về sau nhìn thấy cái thứ nhất giống như ta cao người a."

Lý do đơn giản Ung Thánh Hựu nửa ngày không nghĩ tới làm như thế nào nói tiếp, rõ ràng lần thứ nhất gặp mặt người đều sẽ có chút lạnh nhạt hoặc là bởi vì không có chủ đề mà xấu hổ, người này trước mặt lại ngay cả lấy tìm mình hai ba cái nghỉ giữa khóa, lấy "Có vấn đề có thể hỏi học trưởng sao?" Làm lý do trực tiếp muốn đi số điện thoại.

Về sau phát hiện lầu ký túc xá vậy mà tại cùng một tòa nhà về sau càng là ba ngày hai đầu đến ký túc xá thông cửa, cùng loại với "Học trưởng thư viện đi như thế nào?" "Học trưởng nhà ăn nhà nào cơm món ngon nhất?" "Học trưởng phụ cận có siêu thị quán net sao?" "Học trưởng cùng một chỗ chơi bóng rổ sao?" Vấn đề như vậy càng là nhiều đến nhiều vô số kể, nếu không phải mới đầu còn duy trì học trưởng xưng hô, đại khái toàn trường học người đều sẽ lấy vì cái này hoạt bát niên đệ cùng mình là quen biết bằng hữu nhiều năm đi.

\- "Ta có thể trực tiếp gọi ca sao? Học trưởng nhiều lắm, gọi Ung tiền bối lại có chút khó đọc."

Không cẩn thận nhớ lại tiểu hài nhi ngồi tại sân bóng rổ bên cạnh ngậm cây cỏ nháy mắt một mặt chờ mong nhìn xem mình đáng yêu bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút xuất thần.

"Ca nghĩ gì thế? Coi trọng cái nào học tỷ học muội rồi?" Cùng phòng đều không tại, Khương Daniel đẩy ra mình cửa túc xá đem bóng rổ hướng bên chân vừa để xuống, quay đầu liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi thần.

"Chớ nói lung tung, " Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ, "Ta là nhớ ngươi tranh thủ thời gian tắm rửa lại đi ra ăn cơm, thối chết rồi."

"Hắc hắc, " Khương Daniel đem sền sệt áo thun cởi xuống liền hướng nhà vệ sinh đi, "Ca cũng cùng nhau tắm một chút thôi?"

"Xéo đi, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian "

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha "

Tiếng nước rất nhanh truyền tới, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút tấm kia ném lấy mấy món quần áo bẩn giường, thở dài, một mặt ghét bỏ cầm quần áo lên ném vào bên chân trong chậu.

Khương Daniel làm một vận động hệ nam sinh, bình thường đến nói tắm rửa rất nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghiêng dựa vào đầu giường chờ lấy hắn tẩy xong ra cùng đi ăn cơm, kết quả không biết là mệt mỏi hay là nhàm chán, vậy mà bất tri bất giác liền nhắm mắt lại.

"Ca, ca "

Mông lung nghe được Khương Daniel thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng chống ra mí mắt, nhìn thấy trước mặt một trương phóng đại mặt.

"Hù chết ta. . ." Khoảng cách quá gần đúng là bị hù dọa, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chưa tỉnh ngủ thanh âm xen lẫn một tia khàn khàn, áo sơ mi trắng cổ áo còn cong vẹo lộ ra một tiểu tiết xinh đẹp xương quai xanh.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy hôm nay cái này nước tắm sợ là giọng quá nóng, không phải tại sao lại bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi nữa nha.

"Đi ăn cơm a ca?"

Thừa dịp người còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, đánh bạo đem người hai cánh tay đều vòng bên trên cổ của mình, dùng dạng này mập mờ đến không được phương thức lôi kéo người từ nằm thẳng đến ngồi thẳng. Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, một mặt tỉnh tỉnh dáng vẻ dứt khoát đem đầu tựa ở khoảng cách gần nhất trên bờ vai. Khương Daniel thở mạnh cũng không dám, cảm thụ được người trước mắt này an tĩnh hô hấp, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng giống như là có hai con mèo móng vuốt đang không ngừng cào cào, lấy dũng khí vừa đưa tay, đầu vai kia cái đầu lại đột nhiên nâng lên.

"Đi thôi, ăn cơm."

Lại ngẩng đầu Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng đã tỉnh mấy phần, dọa đến Khương Daniel hô hấp trì trệ, tranh thủ thời gian buông xuống tay cứng ngắc cánh tay, đỏ mặt lung tung hướng trên tường nghiêng mắt nhìn, "Ách, ân, đi "

5.

"Thánh Hựu ngươi cũng quá sủng Daniel đi?" Đây là một lần nào đó Ung Thánh Hựu lại giẫm lên lầu ký túc xá gác cổng đẩy cửa về túc xá thời điểm, cùng phòng móc lấy chân ngồi tại bên giường nói.

"Đúng vậy a, trước kia tan học đều không ra khỏi cửa, cái này chừng nào thì bắt đầu bị mang theo suốt ngày ra bên ngoài chạy còn muốn đuổi gác cổng." Một cái khác cùng phòng chơi lấy trò chơi cũng không quên chen một câu.

"Gần nhất ngẫu nhiên còn tra ngủ đâu, ngươi cũng đừng đuổi không trở lại a." Cái cuối cùng cùng phòng từ trong chăn dò xét cái đầu có chút lo lắng.

"Sẽ không không đuổi kịp, yên tâm, " Ung Thánh Hựu cởi xuống áo lông, không có hình tượng chút nào đặt mông ngồi dưới đất dựa vào địa noãn làm dịu sắp đông cứng thân thể, "Không có việc gì đi ra xem một chút diễn xuất cũng rất tốt."

Gần nhất thường xuyên trở về muộn nguyên nhân nhắc tới cũng không có gì, là Khương Daniel say mê Hip-hop, suốt ngày la hét muốn đi to lớn bên kia xem người ta nhảy Hip-hop, có cái gì tương quan diễn xuất đều nhất thanh nhị sở, không có việc gì liền lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi xem, "Ca theo giúp ta cùng đi chứ, thật đặc biệt soái!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trước sau cũng không có việc gì, nghĩ đến đi cảm thụ một chút không biết thế giới cũng tốt, không có hai câu liền đáp ứng.

Nhưng loại này diễn xuất cơ bản đều là ở buổi tối, giữa mùa đông tại bên ngoài biểu diễn cũng có, Khương Daniel hào hứng cao lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu vung cánh tay nhảy, Ung Thánh Hựu là thực tế sợ đông cứng chỉ có thể đi theo nhảy nhót, còn tốt nhìn diễn xuất người không tính quá ít, không phải thật là có điểm ngốc.

Ngốc thì thế nào? Mình sẽ mở miệng cự tuyệt sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc suy tư một chút, không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu, đã không có cách nào cự tuyệt Khương Daniel bất kỳ yêu cầu gì.

May mắn, tiểu hài nhi xách đều là chút hợp lý phạm vi bên trong yêu cầu.

"Nên đi Niel!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, tại huyên náo trong đám người hướng về phía Khương Daniel hô to. Mười giờ rưỡi tối, may mắn nơi này cách trường học không xa, đi tàu địa ngầm trở về hẳn là vừa vặn theo kịp về ký túc xá.

"Kế tiếp là ta thích nhất dancer a ca!" Khương Daniel quay đầu, tại ồn ào trong tiếng âm nhạc cũng phóng đại giọng, "Năm phút! Lại nhìn năm phút liền đi!"

Biết lần này diễn xuất chính là vì nhìn cái kia dancer, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tiểu hài nhi chờ đợi ánh mắt, rốt cục vẫn là đem phía sau nuốt trở vào.

Kết quả chính là ứng cùng phòng, hai người gạt ra diễn xuất sân bãi thời điểm, ký túc xá đã đóng cửa, lại về trường học cũng không có gì ý Nghĩa, lớn trời lạnh bên ngoài lại hoàn toàn đợi không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ muốn hay không biên cái láo về nhà ở, bên người người kia đột nhiên mở miệng: "Thật xin lỗi a ca, đều tại ta, đi trường học bên cạnh nhà khách chấp nhận một đêm được không? Ta xuất tiền."

Tiền ngược lại không là vấn đề, chỉ cần có cái ấm áp chỗ ngồi là được. Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự liền gật đầu đáp ứng.

Trường học phụ cận tiểu Tân quán đều là cho tình lữ mở, hai người đi vào vừa mở miệng liền được cho biết "Thật có lỗi chúng ta nơi này chỉ có giường lớn phòng" . Hai người thần sắc cổ quái liếc nhau một cái, Khương Daniel trước chuyển di ánh mắt, thanh thanh tiếng nói, "Vậy được đi, một gian giường lớn phòng."

Một mét năm giường đối với hai cái một mét tám nam sinh đến nói quả nhiên quá nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng rửa mặt xong tắt đèn, nằm thẳng tiến trong chăn dán mép giường sợ chen đến Khương Daniel, đen tối không gian tước đoạt thị giác càng tăng cường hơn mấy loại khác giác quan, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nghe được mình không quá tâm bình tĩnh nhảy cùng hơi trở nên ngắn ngủi hô hấp.

"Ca ngủ ngon" bên trái người kia lại nói một tiếng ngủ ngon về sau hô hấp liền kéo dài bình tĩnh trở lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cũng chầm chậm nhắm mắt.

6.

"Ca tốt nghiệp sẽ trực tiếp công việc sao?"

"Đại khái sẽ thi nghiên đi, lại hưởng thụ mấy năm trường học sinh hoạt." Mới vừa lên đại học năm 4 Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ký túc xá trần nhà có chút mê mang.

Về sau đại học năm 4 chuẩn bị kiểm tra năm đó cơ hồ có thể nói là Khương Daniel cùng hắn vượt qua. Bạn bè cùng phòng đều quyết định không thi nghiên cứu trực tiếp công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu một người Thiên Thiên ôm một xấp sách hướng thư viện phòng tự học chạy, Khương Daniel vừa vặn năm thứ ba đại học khóa ít, trừ ngẫu nhiên đi đánh chơi bóng rổ bên ngoài, cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều đi cùng thư viện đi ngủ.

"Ngươi đi chơi con a, không cần tại cái này theo giúp ta, nên ăn cơm điện thoại cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nửa đường cũng đã nói như vậy, đạt được trả lời lại là, "Vậy không được, một người học tập rất dễ dàng chạy thần, ta muốn tại cái này giám sát ca."

Nói nhiều cũng không có hiệu quả, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát cũng liền mặc kệ.

Khương Daniel có đôi khi tỉnh ngủ nhìn người bên cạnh hết sức chuyên chú dáng vẻ, sẽ còn lặng lẽ ra ngoài mua chai nước uống, dán lên "TO cố gắng học tập Thánh Hựu ca" tờ giấy bày ở góc bàn. Bị trách cứ thời điểm sẽ còn cau mày lầm bầm, "Ai nha ca ngươi cứ uống đi, chính ta đột nhiên muốn uống mới ra ngoài mua."

Lại về sau, nhờ có Khương Daniel kiên trì không ngừng giám sát, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận lợi thi đậuS lớn nghiên cứu sinh, nhập học đêm hôm đó hảo hảo mời Khương Daniel ăn xong bữa thịt nướng.

"Về sau liền không tại một trường học, ngươi nhiều cùng mình ban các bạn học liên lạc một chút tình cảm." Ung Thánh Hựu không có có ý tốt nói không có cách nào lại chiếu cố vấn ngươi loại lời này, đại học năm 4 một năm này để hắn cảm giác mình mới là bị chiếu cố cái kia.

"Ca. . . Ta. . ." Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm nướng bàn xuất thần, ta nửa ngày cũng không có đoạn dưới.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi? Đừng quá không nỡ ca ha ha ha, " Ung Thánh Hựu vì hòa hoãn không khí cố ý nói nói, " về sau không có việc gì tới S lớn chơi, ta không cũng sẽ về đi xem một chút."

"Ta muốn xuất ngoại. . ." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, trong mắt là Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ thấy qua thâm thúy.

\- "Ca ngươi. . . Đối ta. . ."

\- "Cũng là học nghiên sao? Đi quốc gia nào a?"

Đồng thời mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế không nghe rõ đối diện lầm bầm câu gì, cách cả bàn thịt nướng hướng phía trước thăm dò thân thể.

"Ừm, học nghiên, đi nước Anh." Khương Daniel đưa tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trong mâm kẹp khối thịt, thay đổi quen thuộc khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Ca tới tìm ta chơi a ~ "

"Được, chờ ta bán cái thận liền đi tìm ngươi chơi." Ung Thánh Hựu khó được bần một lần, chọc cho Khương Daniel cười đến không được.

"Kia ca ngay tại Seoul chờ ta nha."

"Nói nhảm, ta còn có thể đi đâu."

7.

"Ca!"

Điện thoại kết nối đồng thời, tiểu hài nhi thanh âm hưng phấn liền thuận ống nghe truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trên ghế dựa nhích lại gần, "A Niel a, làm sao đột nhiên gọi điện thoại?"

"Nghĩ ca!"

Lời trực bạch cứ như vậy đập tới, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ấm áp, "Ở bên kia trôi qua còn tốt chứ?"

"Tạm được, đồ ăn ăn không quen a, muốn cùng ca cùng một chỗ ăn thịt nướng! Còn có a, bên này cửa hàng đóng cửa đều quá sớm, ca ngươi biết không! Ta lần kia ở trường học ngốc hơi trễ, trở về trên đường một đường đều không tìm được phòng ăn, đành phải về nhà ăn mì tôm, đáng thương a, mà lại bên này ta còn không tìm được Hip-hop biểu diễn cái gì, mỗi ngày đều thật nhàm chán a "

Nghe đầu bên kia điện thoại không ngừng truyền đến nhắc tới, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng giương phải càng ngày càng cao, "Vậy lần sau phải nhớ phải về nhà sớm. Diễn xuất, hỏi một chút trường học đồng học a?"

"Ừm, tốt, " tiểu hài nhi nhu thuận trả lời, tiếp tục cướp lời lời nói, "Ca gần đây khỏe không? Hiện tại đang làm cái gì a?"

"A? Ta, ta cùng đồng học ở bên ngoài làm điều tra nghiên cứu đâu, gần nhất có cái báo cáo."

"Dạng này a" đầu bên kia điện thoại âm cuối kéo phải dài đặc biệt, hơn nửa ngày đợi đến câu tiếp theo, "Ca có bạn gái sao?"

"Không có a." Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lên cà phê truớc mặt uống một ngụm, thần sắc không được tự nhiên.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, " tiểu hài nhi nghe lại khôi phục hoạt bát, "Ca muốn kết hôn cũng phải chờ ta trở về khi phù rể a! Không phải ta sẽ tức giận!"

"Tốt tốt tốt, chờ ngươi chờ ngươi" Ung Thánh Hựu cười về. Lời của ngươi nói, ta lúc nào không đáp ứng qua?

"Vậy ta đi học ca, quay đầu liên lạc lại a ~ "

"Tốt, cố gắng học tập a "

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại ngẩng đầu, cà phê bàn đầu kia mặc váy liền áo đáng yêu nữ hài nhi lúc này mới lên tiếng, "Là. . . Người yêu sao?"

"A, không. . ." Vội vàng thu tiếu dung khoát tay phủ nhận, "Là đệ đệ."

"Không sao, ta kỳ thật cũng không quá ưa thích loại trường hợp này, nếu như ngươi đã có người yêu, ta sẽ không quấy rầy." Nữ hài nhi xem ra rất bình tĩnh, theo sáng màn hình điện thoại di động mắt nhìn thời gian, "Sau khi trở về ta sẽ nói cho người nhà chúng ta tính cách không quá phù hợp, ngươi không cần bởi vì cha mẹ bên kia cảm thấy khó xử."

". . . Vậy thì cám ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu thế này mới đúng lấy nữ hài nhi cười cười.

"Không khách khí, " nữ hài nhi vẩy vẩy tóc đứng dậy, "Hôm nay cùng nhau ăn cơm xem phim uống cà phê lâu như vậy, mới vừa rồi là ngươi lần thứ nhất chân chính cười đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, rõ ràng một mực đang mỉm cười, không nghĩ tới trước mặt nữ sinh nhạy cảm như vậy.

"Ta trước đi."

"Ta đưa ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu kết hết nợ, đi theo nữ hài nhi đằng sau đi ra quán cà phê, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới đường cái đứng đối diện cái cao lớn thân ảnh quen thuộc.

Khương Daniel lẻ loi trơ trọi đứng tại ven đường, tay phải còn cầm điện thoại di động, tay trái thăm dò tại trong túi không tự giác nắm phải lòng bàn tay đau nhức.

8.

"Ca nghĩ gì thế? Ăn thịt a."

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn hồn, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cầm đũa ở trước mặt mình phất phất tay, trong mâm đặt vào mấy khối thịt nướng bên trên còn tư tư nhảy giọt nước sôi.

Từ sân bay lái xe trở lại nội thành đã gần mười điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được mình trong dạ dày phát ra kháng nghị, cầm phiến rau xà lách bao thượng nhục liền dồn vào trong miệng.

"Ca công việc còn thuận lợi sao?" Khương Daniel cũng vừa nói vừa hướng miệng bên trong nhét thịt.

"Thuận lợi a, thăng tổ trưởng đều, " Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt đắc ý, nhấp một hớp bia, "Đừng nói ta, ngươi cùng bạn gái thế nào?"

"Chia tay a." Khương Daniel bưng cái chén thừa cơ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đụng một cái, "Độc thân vui vẻ! Cạn ly!"

"Chia tay? Vì cái gì a?"

"Tính cách không quá phù hợp đi "

Tiểu hài nhi một mặt không quan trọng dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quá xác định cái này thất tình vết thương khép lại không có, không quá suy nghĩ nhiều hỏi, thêm đầy rượu lại giơ ly lên, "... Uống rượu "

"Ca nghĩ quá chén ta?" Khương Daniel hơi ngước cái cằm trong mắt lộ ra giảo hoạt, "Ta hiện tại tửu lượng cũng không phải thổi a "

"Ồ? Ta thế nhưng là suốt ngày cùng bộ môn ăn liên hoan người." Ung Thánh Hựu khó được cũng không chịu thua.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha uống!"

Thế là hai cái xa cách thật lâu người, gặp mặt bữa cơm thứ nhất liền bắt đầu đụng rượu.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng bị Khương Daniel trộn lẫn, đầu nặng chân nhẹ cảm giác đã thật lâu chưa từng có, bước chân phù phiếm bị người vịn đi ra ngoài, vừa xuống lầu đi đến cửa nhà hàng miệng liền che miệng muốn ói.

Lại về sau xảy ra chuyện gì thực tế không biết, mất đi ý thức trước chỉ cảm thấy có chút lạnh, đại khái là điều hoà không khí lại mở thấp, Ung Thánh Hựu bản năng hướng bên người nguồn nhiệt nhích lại gần cứ yên tâm ngủ thiếp đi.

Ngày thứ hai mở mắt là xa lạ trần nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vô cùng đau đớn, nghĩ đưa tay xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, lúc này mới phát hiện cả thân thể đều bị người đè ép, động tác tinh tế giống như đánh gãy người kia giấc ngủ.

"Ngô. . . Ca tỉnh rồi? Sớm" Khương Daniel mơ hồ không rõ mở miệng, lại hoàn toàn không có từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân ý tứ, thậm chí còn hướng gần đụng đụng.

"Niel a, nơi này là?" Ung Thánh Hựu bị ép tới nhịp tim không đủ, toàn thân cứng đờ huyết dịch đều không lưu thông.

"Nhà khách a, ca hôm qua say đến không được, ta cũng uống rượu không có thể lái xe, chỉ có thể mướn phòng." Khương Daniel lại nhắm mắt lại, gần trong gang tấc khoảng cách, thở ra không khí đều nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, có chút ngứa một chút.

"... Ta đi rửa mặt." Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy, nhức đầu quên truy vấn người này tại sao tới nhà khách lại mở giường lớn phòng, vén chăn lên mới phát hiện mình không mặc quần áo.

"Ca hôm qua nôn, quần áo trên quần đều có, ta liền giúp ca đem quần áo thoát, " Khương Daniel nói cũng ngồi dậy, lộ ra đồng dạng trần trụi thân trên, chỉ chỉ cách đó không xa chất đầy quần áo cái bàn, "Ta trên quần áo cũng dính chút, ầy, đều ném ở bên kia trên ghế."

"Nha. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng hô hấp thông thuận rất nhiều.

"Ca làm sao rồi?" Khương Daniel cũng xuống giường, vừa vặn ngăn ở Ung Thánh Hựu đi phòng vệ sinh rửa mặt trên đường, "Sẽ không phải là sợ ta đã làm những gì a?"

"Làm sao lại như vậy?" Ung Thánh Hựu gượng cười hai tiếng, "Hắc tiểu tử ngươi, có ý tứ gì a? Chẳng lẽ đối ngươi ca còn có ý nghĩ gì?"

"Ta nếu là nói có đâu?"

"Cái, cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt tiến đụng vào trước mặt cặp kia vô cùng nghiêm túc con ngươi.

"Ta nói, ta nếu là thật đối ca có ý tưởng đâu?"

"Cái, cái gì ý nghĩ?" Ung Thánh Hựu ráng chống đỡ lấy hỏi ra lời, rõ ràng nghe được mình kịch liệt nhịp tim.

"Ca thật không hiểu?" Khương Daniel bước về trước một bước, "Thời đại học Thiên Thiên quấn lấy ca, ca không hiểu? Nhìn diễn xuất nhất định phải lôi kéo ca, ca không hiểu? Đi nhà khách chuyên môn chọn không có tiêu chuẩn ở giữa chỉ có giường lớn phòng địa phương, ca không hiểu? Năm thứ ba đại học năm đó mỗi ngày đi thư viện bồi ca bên trên tự học, ca không hiểu? Xuất ngoại trước để ca không muốn kết hôn chờ ta trở lại, cứ như vậy ca vẫn là không hiểu sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị người buộc từng bước một ngồi trở lại trên giường, ngẩng đầu ngơ ngác nhìn người kia nghiêm túc còn mang theo vài phần ủy khuất khổ sở biểu lộ, thực tế không thể tin được, "Vậy, vậy ngươi vì cái gì ở nước ngoài kết bạn gái. . ."

"Còn không phải ngươi trước giao bạn gái!"

Tiểu hài nhi ủy khuất đột nhiên bạo phát đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cảm thấy có chút luống cuống, "Ta giao bạn gái?"

"Ca không thừa nhận sao!" Khương Daniel méo miệng, "Ta xuất ngoại nửa năm liền trở lại qua một lần, cùng ngày liền đi S lớn tìm ngươi, kết quả vừa tới cửa trường học liền thấy ngươi cùng một nữ hài nhi cùng đi ra khỏi đến, các ngươi. . . Các ngươi ăn cơm nhìn phim còn uống cà phê!"

Thuận cái kia nhân khẩu bên trong miêu tả, suy nghĩ bị kéo về đến duy nhất lần kia cùng lạ lẫm nữ hài gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh há to miệng, "Ngươi khi đó ở trong nước?"

Tiểu hài nhi tức giận gật đầu, đang nghĩ tiếp lấy trách cứ, liền thấy dưới thân người mím môi cười.

"Ngươi cười cái gì!"

"Ta cười ngươi vận khí tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được vào tay bóp một cái tiểu hài nhi phồng lên gương mặt, "Ta nhân sinh duy nhất một lần thất bại ra mắt đều cho ngươi gặp, ngươi nói ngươi có phải hay không vận khí tốt?"

Thỏa mãn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trừng to mắt một bộ kinh ngạc đến ngây người dáng vẻ, "Tướng, ra mắt?"

"Ừ"

"Thất bại ra mắt?"

"Ừ"

"Kia ca một mực là độc thân?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội trừng mắt nhìn, "Người nào đó không phải nhất định để ta chờ a?"

"Ngươi, ngươi thật, đối ta, ta cũng"

Khương Daniel kích động đến nói năng lộn xộn lời nói đều nói không đến một khối, Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay duỗi ra liền đem còn lẩm bẩm miệng nhỏ kéo xuống, híp mắt ngước cổ lên nhấm nháp bực này quá nhiều năm hương vị.

Tiểu tử thúi, ta nếu là không thích ngươi, có thể độc thân nhiều năm như vậy a?

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Luôn cảm thấy trái bưởi là cái đặc biệt ôn nhu ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ ngốc manh phạm xuẩn người rất đáng yêu nha


	242. Chapter 242

Hôm nay đột nhiên tiểu não động, không biết có người hay không viết qua

Văn phong khả năng có chút. . . Khôi hài (? )

(*¯︶¯*) 옹 녤 HOPE U LIKE

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là Fantagio Entert ain ment luyện tập sinh.

. . . A, thật xin lỗi, kia cũng là trước kia, lại đến.

Ta gọi. . . Bé ngoan, là một con mèo.

Chủ nhân của ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là người.

Đừng cười.

Ta không có lừa ngươi, ta trước kia thật là cái luyện tập sinh, hay là người sinh viên đại học. . .

Sự tình còn muốn từ nửa năm trước nói lên. . .

Nghỉ hè ngày nào đó, ta thật vất vả thông quaFantagio Entert ain ment khảo hạch trở thành một luyện tập sinh.

Về sau mỗi ngày, sinh hoạt đều không khác mấy.

Ban ngày theo thường lệ đi công ty đem ca hát khiêu vũ diễn kỹ đều vào chỗ chết luyện, nửa đêm về nhà theo thường lệ nhìn đọc manga liền nằm ngửa đi ngủ, ngày thứ hai theo thường lệ ngủ đến đồng hồ báo thức một vang liền mở mắt, đưa tay theo thường lệ muốn nhìn một chút điện thoại có cái gì tin tức mới thời điểm lại đột nhiên nhìn thấy. . . Một con lông mềm như nhung móng vuốt? ? ?

Ngọa tào? Ở đâu ra?

Nháy mắt liền bị dọa linh tỉnh, ta nghĩ vén chăn mền đứng lên, tay, a không, vì cái gì lại là móng vuốt? !

Từ trong chăn chui ra ngoài, ta một cái lảo đảo không có dừng lại, tay chân cùng một chỗ chạm đất, sau đó lại nhìn thấy. . . Hai con đồng dạng móng vuốt? ? !

Vì... vì cái gì ta đứng lên ngay cả chốt cửa đều đủ không đến?

Nhảy nửa ngày cửa đột nhiên mở, cái mũi bị hung hăng đụng vào, "Thảo đau chết!", ta nhịn không được hô lên âm thanh.

Ta nhìn thấy mẹ ta đi tới ngồi xuống nhìn ta: "Ở đâu ra mèo con? Còn meo meo gọi đâu thật đáng yêu."

"Meo ~" ngọa tào... Mẹ ngươi nói cái gì? !

"Ài, Thánh Hựu đứa nhỏ này khi nào thì đi?"

"Meo ~" mẹ! Ta tại cái này a mẹ? ? ?

"Lại đi công ty đi? Cũng không nói một tiếng, đứa nhỏ này. . ."

"Meo ~" mẹ ngươi nhìn ta a. . . Mẹ... . . .

"Ài u cái này mèo con quá đáng yêu "

"Meo ~" mẹ ngươi đừng như thế ôm ta a mẹ! Mụ mụ! ! !

Về sau ta liền từ trong nhà chạy đến, ta như thế lớn người thực tế chịu không được mỗi ngày bị mẹ ta ôm vào trong ngực một bên lột lấy lông một bên hỏi ta đến cùng đi chỗ nào mà ta chỉ có thể meo meo hai tiếng trả lời nàng.

Hỏi lại tự sát.

Lại về sau ta chuyện đương nhiên trở thành một con mèo hoang, ta không biết ta lâu như vậy không có về nhà cha mẹ ta có không có thương tâm khổ sở, có hay không báo cảnh, có hay không làm cho ta tạm nghỉ học, có hay không giúp ta cùng công ty xin phép nghỉ. . .

Được rồi. . . Không trọng yếu...

Ta nghĩ tới tùy tiện tìm người nhà ăn nhờ ở đậu, nhưng cái thứ nhất muốn mang ta về nhà người có thể là cái đồ biến thái, hắn cầm điếu thuốc đầu hướng ta đi tới thời điểm ta không chút do dự nhảy cửa sổ chạy.

Sau đó ngã thương chân.

Nói thật ta hiện tại hẳn là đặc biệt xấu, què lấy chân, mấy tháng không có tắm rửa, mỗi ngày tại ven đường cùng trong thùng rác lay ăn, còn phải chú ý không thể ăn ngọt không thể ăn cay không thể ăn cái này không thể ăn kia. . .

Thật sự là, sống không bằng chết.

Nhưng là ta không thể chết, vạn nhất ta biến trở về đi đây?

Mèo cũng phải tin tưởng kỳ tích.

Mắt thấy trên đường các tiểu tỷ tỷ từ ngắn tay quần đùi thay đổi áo khoác trường ngoa, ta cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút lạnh, ban ngày ra mặt trời thời điểm ra đi tìm một chút ăn, ban đêm ngay tại phá trong khu cư xá tìm một chỗ tránh gió co lại một đêm.

Sinh hoạt thật sự là yêu mù mấy cái Hồ cả.

Chuyển hướng xuất hiện tại đầu mùa đông cái nào đó ban đêm.

Thời tiết càng ngày càng lạnh, ăn cũng càng ngày càng khó tìm, ta theo thường lệ núp ở phá trong khu cư xá tự hỏi hiện tại bộ dáng này nếu như về nhà mẹ ta còn có biết ta hay không, nếu như không trở về nhà qua mấy ngày có thể hay không bị chết đói hoặc là chết cóng.

Một khuôn mặt người xuất hiện tại trước mắt ta thời điểm ta kém chút không có bị hù chết.

Về sau nhảy một bước cảnh giác mà nhìn xem hắn, hắn giống như cũng phát giác vừa rồi hù dọa ta, không dám lại đến gần.

"Thật đáng yêu a!"

"Meo." Đáng yêu em gái ngươi.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi tên là gì a?"

"Meo." Ung Thánh Hựu. . .

"Ngươi đang phát run a, rất lạnh a?"

"Meo." Nói nhảm

"Có đói bụng không a?"

"Meo." Đói

"Ta trở về lấy cho ngươi ăn chút gì, ngươi ở nơi này lấy đừng chạy a!"

Ta lười nhác meo, người qua đường đều là như thế này, tâm tình tốt thưởng phần cơm, tâm tình không tốt thưởng một cước.

Bất quá đã có ăn, vì sống lâu mấy ngày , chờ một chút đi.

Về sau ta phát giác người này cùng những người qua đường kia vẫn có chút không giống.

Đừng hiểu lầm, không phải là bởi vì hắn liên tiếp một tuần mỗi ngày đều tại trong khu cư xá cầm ăn tìm ta, hắn sẽ còn một bên cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm một bên nhìn ta ăn xong mới đi, ta nếu là không ăn hắn liền sẽ một mực đi theo ta đằng sau nhắc tới "Bé ngoan hôm nay vì cái gì không ăn a" "Ăn no chưa" "Trời lạnh như vậy ăn nhiều một chút mà" "Ngươi có phải hay không càng thích ngày hôm qua cá lớn a "

"Meo." ngươi mới bé ngoan, đừng mù mấy cái đặt tên.

Nói thật trận kia thời tiết, ta sau nửa đêm thực tế lạnh đến không được, mỗi ngày chợp mắt trước cũng không biết có thể không thể nhìn thấy ngày thứ hai mặt trời, hắn cứ như vậy Thiên Thiên ban đêm đi theo ta cùng một tháng, nhưng mỗi lần nhìn ta cơm nước xong xuôi liền đi, hoàn toàn không có mang ta về nhà ý tứ. . .

Đại ca ngươi có thể hay không mang ta trở về. . . Ta jio lạnh. . . Toàn thân đều lạnh. . .

Lại về sau ta quyết định không muốn mặt theo sát hắn về nhà.

Hắn tiến cửa lầu thời điểm mới phát hiện ta đi theo chân hắn một bên, một mặt ngạc nhiên cho ta chống đỡ cửa để ta đi vào, một bên lên lầu một bên lải nhải "Bé ngoan ngươi muốn cùng ta về nhà sao?" "Má ơi ta nhặt con mèo!" "Ta có phải là cảm động lão thiên gia a?" "Bé ngoan ngươi có phải hay không con mèo tinh?"

"Meo." phi, ta là người.

Vào nhà giống như đã rất muộn, hắn hay là đặc biệt đừng kích động dáng vẻ.

"Về sau ngươi chính là ta tại Seoul người nhà á!"

"Meo." được thôi chỉ cần ngươi cho ta ăn.

"Tắm trước được không? Nhà vệ sinh ở bên kia." Hắn chỉ chỉ bên phải cánh cửa kia.

"Meo." quá tốt rốt cục có thể tắm rửa.

Ta thực tế không thích dùng đầu lưỡi của mình liếm lông, ăn một miệng lông cuống họng chắn.

"Ta sát bé ngoan ngươi thật là con mèo tinh a? !"

? Ta làm gì rồi? Ta không phải liền là hướng nhà vệ sinh đi hai bước. . . Được thôi ta về sau trang nghe không hiểu đi. . .

Tắm rửa thời gian lại hưởng thụ vừa thống khổ.

Hưởng thụ cũng không cần nói, mấy tháng không có tắm rửa, ai đột nhiên tắm nước nóng cũng sẽ cảm thấy hạnh phúc muốn thăng tiên.

Thống khổ ở chỗ. . . Ta có ký ức đến nay, bên trên tiểu học về sau, liền không còn có người giúp ta gội đầu tẩy thân thể rửa đít, bao quát mẹ ta.

Mà lại người này thật hơi nhiều lời, ngươi tẩy liền tẩy đi, nhắc tới cái gì? !

"Oa bé ngoan ngươi là mèo đực a "

"Meo." có ý kiến? Nghĩ nhặt mỹ nữ cái kia dễ dàng như vậy?

"Ai u còn không có tuyệt dục "

"Meo! ! ! !" thao đại gia ngươi ngươi sờ chỗ nào đâu? ? ? ! ! ! !

"Đừng đừng đừng, đừng sinh khí, tắm rửa tắm rửa" khả năng sợ bị ta cắn, hắn không có lại nói tiếp sờ loạn.

"Đến, hoa cúc cũng phải rửa sạch sẽ a "

"Meo! ! !" đại gia ngươi đừng móc chỗ ấy a a a a a a! ! !

... ...

Tắm rửa xong ta cùng hắn đều tình trạng kiệt sức, nhưng miệng của hắn thật sự là một giây đều nhàn không hạ ta hoài nghi khả năng trang chạy bằng điện môtơ? Hắn nói cho ta hắn thật rất thích mèo, tại gia tộc thời điểm nhặt qua hai con mèo hoang, đến Seoul không bao lâu liền gặp ta, nhưng là trong phòng còn không có nuôi mèo dùng đồ vật.

Ta thừa dịp thổi lông thời điểm vung hắn một thân nước.

Hừ, đáng đời.

Không có mèo đỡ, đương nhiên cho dù có ta cũng không muốn ngủ, mấy tháng màn trời chiếu đất không ngủ qua giường, hắn ngáp liên thiên cho ta thổi xong lông, ta liền trực tiếp lên giường ổ lấy, cái giường đơn thì thế nào, ta hiện tại liền xe lốp xe khe hở đều có thể ổ đi vào, chen không đến hắn.

"Mèo tinh a a a!" Hắn buông xuống máy sấy quay đầu nhìn thấy trong chăn chỉ lộ cái đầu ta dọa đến về sau nhảy một bước.

Ngạc nhiên.

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh ngủ hắn nói muốn đi công ty, ban đêm về đến cho ta mua đồ ăn cho mèo, ta vây được không được không có mở mắt, duỗi người một cái meo một tiếng tính trả lời hắn, hắn sờ sờ đầu của ta liền đi.

Vừa đi chính là cả ngày, trên bàn cũng không có thả ăn, kém chút không có đói chết ta. . .

Ban đêm lúc mười một giờ ta thoi thóp cho là hắn quên trong nhà có chỉ nhanh chết đói mèo, kết quả rạng sáng hắn thật xách túi đồ ăn cho mèo trở về.

"Thật xin lỗi a buổi sáng quá khốn quên chuẩn bị cho ngươi ăn, cửa hàng thú cưng lão bản nói mèo này lương đặc biệt tốt, ngươi mau ăn mau ăn, ta buổi trưa hôm nay lúc ăn cơm chuyên môn đi ra ngoài mua, về công ty thời điểm đến trễ, kém chút bị lão sư mắng chết."

"Meo ~" kia thật là tạ ơn nha. Ta một bên ăn như hổ đói ăn đồ ăn cho mèo một bên lên tiếng.

"Khi luyện tập sinh thật mệt mỏi a..." Hắn ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh sờ lấy đầu của ta nhỏ giọng lầm bầm.

"Meo? !" ngọa tào ngươi cũng là luyện tập sinh? ? Trách không được dáng dấp còn không tệ...

"Oa ngươi phản ứng này ta thật cho là ngươi nghe hiểu nữa nha ha ha ha" hắn cười đến con mắt híp lại, từ đầu thuận phía sau lưng của ta cho ta lột lông.

Ta nghe hiểu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hi vọng ngươi có thể xuất đạo, dạng này cũng coi như giúp ta giải mộng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này, thực tế rất ưa thích một bên cho ta thuận lông một bên lải nhải, có đôi khi hắn Busan lời nói ta còn muốn phản ứng mấy giây mới có thể hiểu, nói thật ra ta bản nhân thật rất không thích bị người như thế sờ tới sờ lui, nhưng là hiện tại dù sao ta là con mèo, trên người lông quá dày, chính ta dùng móng vuốt cào phải không quá thoải mái. . . Được thôi, không làm nó khó liền để ngươi cho ta gãi gãi.

"Bé ngoan ta nói cho ngươi, hôm nay Trí Thánh ca vừa vặn rất tốt cười."

"Meo." cho ta gãi gãi cái cằm, ta cái cằm ngứa.

"Quá đáng yêu ngươi, lại còn sẽ đem cái cằm đưa qua tới." Hắn lĩnh hội ta ý tứ, bắt đầu cho ta cào ba.

"Meo." tạ huynh đệ.

"Thư thái như vậy sao? Ngáy ngủ ha ha ha ha "

Ngươi ngậm miệng! Ta cũng không muốn đánh khò khè! Cái này, cái này tiếng lẩm bẩm là mình ra!

"Ài ngươi đừng đi a!"

Ngươi lăn đi không cho phép ôm ta! ! !

Ban đêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ ở bên cạnh thuận lông của ta lời nói còn không ngừng.

"Nói đến ta luôn cảm thấy ngươi bên này đầu này chân có phải là có chút không linh hoạt?"

"Meo." chớ có sờ ta đùi.

"Nếu không ta lần sau nghỉ ngơi thời điểm dẫn ngươi đi sủng vật bệnh viện kiểm tra một chút a?"

"Meo." được thôi, dù nhưng đã không thương nhưng là làm làm một con mèo ta xác thực nhảy không được quá cao.

"Thuận tiện làm cho ngươi cái tuyệt dục đi, bớt đầu xuân ngươi phát tình."

"Meo! ! ! !" đi đại gia ngươi ngươi mới phát tình! Ngươi dám! ! ! Ta, ta liền! ! !

Ta cái gì cũng làm không được, ta khóc cho ngươi xem đi, ha ha. . .

Cuối tuần kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền mang ta đi sủng vật bệnh viện, bác sĩ nói xương đùi của ta gãy qua, mặc dù bây giờ xương cốt đã lớn lên nhưng là dài lệch ra, muốn đem xương cốt mở ra trở lại vị trí cũ một lần nữa dài. . .

Tê. . . Đau...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kẻ ngu này trực tiếp liền móc kếch xù tiền thuốc men quyết định cho ta làm giải phẫu, bất quá cũng nhờ có đài này tiền giải phẫu dùng cao, hắn không có tiền dư cho ta làm tuyệt dục giải phẫu.

Yes! Nếu không phải hiện tại chân bị băng vải quấn lấy ta thật muốn nhảy nhót hai lần lấy đó ta tâm tình vui thích.

Dưỡng thương thời gian tương đối dài dằng dặc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật là cái người rất tốt, mỗi ngày đi ra ngoài cho ta tiếp hảo nước cất kỹ đồ ăn cho mèo thuận tiện còn muốn sờ sờ đầu của ta, về nhà sẽ cùng ta trò chuyện một ít ngày ngủ tiếp, định kỳ mang ta đi bệnh viện kiểm tra ta chân khôi phục tình huống, a đúng, còn cho ta đánh vắc xin.

Làm một nghèo bức luyện tập sinh, hắn đại khái hoa hơn phân nửa tiền sinh hoạt tại trên người ta.

Ta dĩ nhiên không phải cái lãnh huyết mèo, ta nghĩ báo đáp hắn, đáng tiếc ta cái gì đều làm không được.

Nhiều nhất chỉ có thể. . . Hắn muốn sờ ta liền cho hắn sờ, muốn ôm ta liền cho hắn ôm đi, dù sao hắn nhìn ta ngoan ngoãn ở tại trong ngực hắn thời điểm cảm giác là thật thật vui vẻ.

Thời gian liền như thế một Thiên Thiên quá khứ, ta quen thuộc mỗi ngày bị hắn hầu hạ ăn uống ngủ nghỉ, trước khi ngủ bị hắn sờ đến thoải mái mà ngáy ngủ, không có việc gì cùng hắn chơi đùa cái kia thiểu năng đùa mèo bổng, không có cách, ta muốn làm bộ mình là con mèo.

Tháng 4 thời tiết rốt cục ấm áp một chút, chân của ta cũng hoàn toàn khôi phục, nói thật ta có chút nhớ nhà, nhưng là ta giống như cũng có chút không thể rời đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện. . .

Hắn như vậy xuẩn, mỗi ngày chóng mặt liền đi ra ngoài, trở về bảo hôm nay lên lớp chỗ nào biểu hiện không tốt lại bị lão sư mắng, ngẫu nhiên đi tàu địa ngầm sẽ còn ngồi phản, ai, nhọc lòng.

Suy nghĩ lung tung xem chừng hắn nên trở về đến, nói không chừng lại muốn chơi cái kia thiểu năng đùa mèo bổng, tính ta ăn trước hai ngụm cơm đi. . .

Khục, ngọa tào? Nghẹn lại rồi? Ngọa tào hụ khụ khụ khụ khụ khụ

"Bé ngoan ngươi làm sao rồi?" Hắn vừa vặn đẩy cửa tiến đến, ta đoán ta phát ra thanh âm khẳng định rất kỳ quái.

"Đến ta xem một chút ta xem một chút." Sau đó ta liền bị hắn ôm, nhìn xem mặt của hắn cách ta càng ngày càng gần, mẹ nó, vì cái gì nhịp tim có chút nhanh?

"Hụ khụ khụ khụ khụ khụ" ài không đối ta nghe ta giống như thật phát ra thanh âm ho khan?

"Ngươi, ngươi là ai?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại ta đối diện một mặt hoảng sợ.

"Đại gia ngươi." Chờ ta một chút vừa rồi không có meo?

"Ta đại gia tại Busan, ngươi là ai?"

Trời ạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi có phải hay không ngốc. . .

". . . Ngươi tốt ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu." Ta do dự hay là nói ra câu này lời dạo đầu, quá lâu chưa hề nói chuyện, cái này cảm giác thực tốt.

"Cho nên nói ngươi đến cùng là ai a? Ta vì cái gì ôm ngươi? Ta bé ngoan đâu?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác nhanh ngất đi.

". . . Ta không gọi bé ngoan ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ngọa tào ngươi thật là con mèo tinh sao? A a a a a" ta lần thứ nhất gặp người nổi điên đến xoay quanh vòng, vậy mà cảm thấy có chút đáng yêu.

"Cái kia. . . Ngươi có thể mượn ta bộ y phục mặc không?" Hắn điên rất lâu còn không dừng lại đến, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là lên tiếng đánh gãy hắn, "Nói ra ngươi khả năng không tin, ta cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra có trời rời giường liền biến thành mèo, cũng không biết vừa rồi ăn đồ ăn cho mèo nghẹn lại làm sao liền biến trở về đến. . . Ân. . . Thật rất cám ơn ngươi khoảng thời gian này chiếu cố vấn, nhất là giải phẫu, những cái kia tốn hao ta đều sẽ trả ngươi!"

"Không được ngươi không thể đi!" Hình tượng có chút kỳ quái, ta thân thể trần truồng ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng trước mặt ta hướng ta rống to, "Ngươi trả cho ta bé ngoan!"

Xong, hắn khả năng thật điên...

Trơ mắt nhìn xem nuôi rất lâu mèo trong ngực mình biến thành một cái trần trùng trục đại nam nhân, ta biết ai đều không thể nào tiếp thu được.

Khuyên rất lâu hắn mới hơi tỉnh táo lại một điểm, nhưng hắn hay là không để ta đi, nói để ta bồi hắn con mèo...

"Được thôi ta mua cho ngươi, ngươi thích gì chủng loại đều mua cho ngươi. . ."

"Ta muốn ta bé ngoan..." Biến trở về người về sau lại nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vì cái gì tội nghiệp dáng vẻ có điểm giống đầu chờ lấy chủ nhân về nhà cỡ lớn khuyển.

"Vậy ngươi lại đem ta biến trở về đi..." Nói xong ta liền nghĩ xé nát mình trương này phá miệng...

"Ngươi vừa rồi nói ngươi ngủ một giấc liền biến thành mèo rồi? ! Tới tới tới chúng ta đi ngủ! Nói không chừng ngày mai ngươi liền biến trở về đi!"

"Ngọa tào ngươi đừng tới đây!" "Khương Nghĩa Kiện ta bảo ngươi đừng tới đây!" "Đừng ép ta a!" "Đem ngươi chân để xuống cho ta đi!" "Ta mua cho ngươi mèo không được sao ta mua cho ngươi! ! !"

Không phải. . . Ngủ thì ngủ ngươi thật dễ nói chuyện! Cả người đều vượt trên tới làm gì? ! Ép liền ép đi mặt góp tới đây làm gì a? ! Tâm ta nhảy nhanh muốn bạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện! ! !

Ta nhắm mắt lại. . . Cái này nhất định là bởi vì sợ phản ứng sinh lý!

Chờ thật lâu lại cái gì đều không có phát sinh.

Trên thân đột nhiên chợt nhẹ, ta đang chuẩn bị mở mắt nhìn xem tình huống, bên tai liền truyền tới một thanh âm quen thuộc "Thánh Hựu a nhanh lên! Bình thường không phải đồng hồ báo thức một vang liền sao? Hôm nay đi công ty đến trễ á!"

Lão mụ?

Lại mở mắt thời điểm là quen thuộc trần nhà quen thuộc đèn quen thuộc gian phòng quen thuộc hết thảy, điều hoà không khí còn mở, ngoài cửa sổ ve còn kêu lên, trên tủ đầu giường lịch ngày một tờ đều không có lật. . .

Ta xông vào nhà mình nhà vệ sinh chống đỡ bồn rửa tay nhìn hồi lâu tấm gương đều không có chậm quá mức. . .

Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là Fantagio Entert ain ment một luyện tập sinh.

Ta không có có quyền lợi cự tuyệt công ty đại biểu bất cứ mệnh lệnh gì, tỉ như, hôm qua hắn gọi ta đi tham gia Produce202, hôm nay ta liền bị xe của công ty đưa tới.

Đi vào hậu trường thời điểm một đống lớn luyện tập sinh bên trong có cái kỹ nữ phát đặc biệt chói mắt, ta chính nhìn xem viên kia cái ót thất thần, người kia đột nhiên bị sau lưng người vỗ một cái, quay tới thời điểm ta nhìn thấy hắn ngay mặt thực tế nhịn không được thốt ra:

Ngọa tào.

Ta đối cột cửa bên trên pha lê sửa sang lại tóc trực tiếp hướng hắn đi qua.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là Fantagio luyện tập sinh." Ta đưa tay phải ra, giơ lên một cái luyện tập vô số lần mỉm cười.

Đột nhiên bị kẻ không quen biết tìm tới, hắn có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng lập tức kịp phản ứng nắm ở của ta tay, "A, ngươi tốt, ta là Khương Daniel, MMO luyện tập sinh."

"Khương Daniel 씨. . . Có lẽ, ngươi thích mèo sao?"

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Biến trở về người thời cơ?

Nhịp tim quá nhanh, hì hì


	243. Chapter 243

【 Dan Ung Dan 】R ainbow(ngắn xong)

Đêm thất tịch lễ vật muộn một giờ các ngươi sẽ còn yêu ta sao?

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Mặc kệ Khương Daniel lúc nào nhớ lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sơ lần gặp gỡ, đều sẽ lại một lần nữa cảm thán vận mệnh bên trong cái kia vô tâm nhưng lại may mắn ngoài ý muốn.

1.

Không biết là tối hôm qua nồi lẩu ăn đau bụng hay là sáng nay rét tháng ba rót gió mát, Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài đi không bao xa đã cảm thấy dạ dày bên trong quay cuồng một hồi, đi vào góc đường nhà kia nhỏ đồ uống cửa hàng thời điểm hắn căn bản không có chú ý nhìn cửa tiệm bảng hiệu, đẩy cửa nháy mắt một tiếng kẹp lấy cuống họng "Hoan nghênh quang lâm" dọa đến hắn kém chút không có khống chế lại mình cơ vòng.

"..."

Khương Daniel cùng cạnh cửa con kia thải sắc vẹt mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ lẫn nhau nhìn hồi lâu, thẳng đến trong bụng quặn đau lại một lần đánh tới mới nhớ tới mình vào cửa mục đích.

"Lão bản?" Khương Daniel hướng trong tiệm đi hai bước, "Có người sao?"

"Chờ một chút!"

Trẻ tuổi lại dễ nghe giọng nam từ hành lang chỗ sâu nhất cánh cửa kia hậu truyện đến, Khương Daniel không có quan tâm quá nhiều, dắt cuống họng xông cánh cửa kia hô một câu "Lão bản ta dùng một chút nhà vệ sinh!" Liền cực nhanh tiến vào nơi hẻo lánh một cái treo toilet đánh dấu cửa nhỏ.

Thể xác tinh thần thư sướng nện bước nhẹ nhàng bộ pháp từ nhà vệ sinh sau khi đi ra Khương Daniel mới có thời gian nghiêm túc quét một lần nhà này nho nhỏ đồ uống cửa hàng.

Bốn bề vách tường đều là đơn giản màu xi măng nhà máy gió, vào cửa bên tay phải từ trên tường vươn ra nhánh cây, thải sắc vẹt liền ngồi xổm ở trên nhánh cây thỉnh thoảng nhảy nhót hai lần, dưới nhánh cây mặt cách một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách mới bắt đầu bày ra mấy trương cái bàn, nguyên sinh vật liệu gỗ nhan sắc lộ ra đơn giản khí quyển, màu vàng ấm ánh đèn cho vốn nên có chút lãnh đạm trang trí phong cách thêm một tia ấm áp.

Đại khái bởi vì là buổi sáng nguyên nhân, trong tiệm một khách quen đều không có, chỉ có vào cửa bên tay trái quầy ba bên trong đứng cái xem ra không khác mình là mấy cao, vai lưng phẳng thẳng lưng mảnh chân dài nam nhân chính cõng đối với mình tại trong quầy bar chơi đùa lấy cái gì.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng đối cái bóng lưng này huýt sáo.

Người kia động tác ưu nhã đem một cái xinh đẹp ly pha lê chụp lấy đặt lên bàn, lúc này mới xoay người lại đối Khương Daniel nói: "Uống chút gì không?"

Soái!

—— Khương Daniel khi nhìn đến hắn ngay mặt nháy mắt ở trong lòng nhịn không được lại bão tố ra mấy tiếng huýt sáo.

Nói như thế nào đây. . . Cái này "Soái" không phải loại kia truyền thống trên ý nghĩa mày kiếm mắt sáng soái, người này ngũ quan bởi vì trời sinh xương tương sinh phải phi thường lập thể, mặt mày lại cũng không sắc bén, ngược lại lộ ra cỗ ấm áp bình thản cảm giác, tự nhiên nhếch lên khóe miệng cũng cho trương này bản bởi vì lệch kiểu dáng Châu Âu sẽ có chút cao lãnh khuôn mặt thêm mấy phần bình dị gần gũi ý tứ.

Sắc bén cùng lập thể, nhu hòa cùng ấm áp, rõ ràng là trái ngược hai loại tướng mạo, lại tại người này trên mặt dung hợp đến mức dị thường hoàn mỹ soái khí.

"Ây. . ." Khương Daniel cấp tốc ở trong lòng cho người này đánh cái 99 phân sau đó thanh thanh tiếng nói, "Có cái gì thức uống nóng?"

"Hôm nay thứ hai a, " lão bản mắt nhìn trên quầy bar lịch bàn, mặt mỉm cười lại không đầu không đuôi trả lời một câu, "Ngươi hơi ngồi một chút đi, lập tức tới."

Không đợi Khương Daniel lại đáp lời, lão bản liền cầm lên một cái toàn thân hiện lên hình tam giác ly pha lê, động tác như nước chảy mây trôi chọn mấy bình Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không biết cũng không gọi nổi danh tự đồ chơi đổi lại với nhau, sâu chất lỏng màu đỏ lấp đầy một phần hai chén thân, hắn quay người thêm chút nước nóng, chất lỏng mắt trần có thể thấy từ đỏ thẫm thần kỳ biến thành xinh đẹp chính hồng sắc, miệng chén bị hắn tỉ mỉ nhằm vào một viên xe ly tử. Toàn bộ quá trình thời gian sử dụng đại khái không đến hai phút, lão bản đã bưng lên ly kia xinh đẹp đồ uống đẩy lên Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Đúng vậy, Khương Daniel vì tốt hơn thấy rõ vị này soái ca, dứt khoát ngồi tại đi trước sân khấu chân cao trên ghế, thẳng tắp thon dài đùi phải dựng tại mặt bên trên mặt đất, chân trái uốn lượn tùy ý giẫm dưới thân thể ghế cây gỗ bên trên —— hắn có thể xác định mình cái này tư thế ngồi phi thường tiêu sái soái khí , đáng tiếc. . . Trong quầy bar người giống như cũng không có thể trông thấy.

"Tạ ơn." Khương Daniel giơ lên một cái tự nhận là coi như soái khí mỉm cười, tiếp nhận uống một ngụm.

Ly pha lê có chút phỏng tay, đồ uống lại vừa vặn bảo trì tại so nước ấm hơi nóng như vậy một chút lại cũng không khó mà cửa vào nhiệt độ, xinh đẹp chất lỏng màu đỏ nghe có nhàn nhạt hương hoa, nắm phải vừa đúng hương vị không ngọt ngào lại cũng sẽ không để người cảm thấy nhạt nhẽo, ấm áp chất lỏng xẹt qua yết hầu thẳng ấm đến trong dạ dày, đầu lưỡi còn vẫn như cũ dừng lại lấy kia không biết tên hương hoa.

Khương Daniel không hiểu ngẩn người, lại tiếp lấy ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ uống xong nửa chén, lúc này mới ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía trong quầy bar người: "Lão bản, ngươi cái này đồ uống tên là gì?"

"Vô danh tự."

"?"

"Còn chưa kịp đặt tên, " lão bản trên khóe miệng đường cong mờ chậm rãi cong đến càng hơi lớn, "Thứ hai chính là nó, ngày mai là màu cam, hậu thiên màu vàng. . ."

Nói còn chưa dứt lời, Khương Daniel ngạc nhiên chen miệng nói: "Một tuần bảy ngày là theo cầu vồng nhan sắc?"

"Ừm, " hai con mắt của lão bản cười lên có chút hướng phía dưới uốn lên, "Ta cảm thấy, hẳn là. . . Không cần đặt tên cũng được?"

"Rất có sáng tạo, " Khương Daniel trước mặt màu đỏ đồ uống đã thấy đáy, trong dạ dày ẩn ẩn cảm giác không khoẻ cũng không biết lúc nào lắng xuống, "Đúng, ta liền ở bên cạnh đầu kia đường phố, lần thứ nhất thấy tiệm của ngươi, mới mở sao?"

"Ừm, mới mở, " lão bản lại cho hắn đưa tới một chén chanh nước, "Hôm nay mới mở, làm R ainbow vị khách nhân thứ nhất, lần này tiêu phí miễn phí, cộng thêm đưa tặng ngươi VIP hội viên, bản điếm tất cả đồ uống chung thân 90% giảm giá ưu đãi."

Liên tiếp đem Khương Daniel nện đến có chút mộng: "Chờ một chút, ngươi nói ta là khách hàng đầu tiên?"

Lão bản nhẹ gật đầu.

"Không phải hôm nay khách hàng đầu tiên? Là gầy dựng về sau khách hàng đầu tiên?"

"Gầy dựng mới mười phút không đến ngươi liền tiến đến, ta ngược lại là nghĩ khách nhân nhiều một chút chút đấy." Lão bản nghiêng đầu giang tay ra.

"Miễn phí còn đưa VIP?"

"Đây là ta gầy dựng trước liền nghĩ tốt vị thứ nhất khách hàng đặc quyền, bất quá ngươi không muốn cũng được, " lão bản giả bộ một mặt đứng đắn khóe miệng lại không nín được đi lên vểnh, "Cái này chén nhỏ đỏ 18 khối phiền phức mua một chút đơn tạ ơn."

"Không phải. . ." Khương Daniel có chút dở khóc dở cười, "Ngươi tiểu Hồng cũng không đắt lắm, hơn nữa còn rất uống ngon, ta chính là. . . Ân. . ."

"Cái gì?"

"Có thể là không trúng qua xổ số đi, không quá quen thuộc." Khương Daniel ra vẻ thâm trầm khổ bức thở dài lắc đầu, lão bản đứng tại đối diện không có kéo căng ở trực tiếp cười ra tiếng.

Trò chuyện mà quên thời gian sự tình cơ hồ chưa bao giờ tại Khương Daniel trên thân phát sinh qua, nhưng thẳng đến Doãn Trí Thánh điện thoại đánh tới hắn mới phát hiện đã đến thời gian lên lớp, mang theo áy náy vội vàng đứng dậy, lão bản lại gọi ở hắn xuất ra giấy bút: "Đến, R ainbow vị thứ nhất VIP, phiền phức ngài đăng ký một chút tính danh điện thoại đi."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trên giấy Chibi Tiểu Thải cầu vồng cười cười, nghiêm túc viết xuống đại danh của mình cùng một chuỗi chữ số, cuối cùng, mở cửa lớn ra lại quay đầu lại: "Lão bản xưng hô như thế nào?"

Trong tiểu điếm màu vàng ấm ánh đèn chiếu ở phía sau hắn, ánh mặt trời vàng chói từ nửa cánh cửa bên trong chui vào toàn bộ vẩy vào trên người hắn, hắn trên tay cầm lấy Khương Daniel vừa đã dùng qua giấy bút, trên mặt mang cùng ánh nắng không hai ấm áp tiếu dung ——

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tiệm sinh ý rất nhanh liền bốc lửa, Khương Daniel mấy lần ban đêm đi ngang qua lúc, mua đồ uống chúng tiểu cô nương đều xếp tới ngoài cửa.

R ainbow lốp cái chén cũng rất xinh đẹp, cứng mềm vừa phải vật liệu, ở giữa hơi lõm đi vào một điểm để tại tay cầm chén thân, in Chibi cầu vồng, có thể lộ ra đồ uống xinh đẹp nhan sắc toàn thân trong suốt thân cốc, từ trong ra ngoài không một không lộ ra chủ nhân cẩn thận cùng ôn nhu.

Khương Daniel mượn thân cao ưu thế, ánh mắt có thể từ cổng một đám líu ríu chúng tiểu cô nương trên đầu trực tiếp vượt qua chuẩn xác tìm tới trong quầy bar bận rộn Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng mấy lần đi ngang qua hắn đều không tiếp tục vào cửa.

Không muốn cùng nhiệt tình chúng tiểu cô nương cướp người, lại không thể ngốc đứng tại cửa ra vào nhìn lén, Khương Daniel tại lần thứ mười tám đi ngang qua R ainbow thời điểm rốt cục chụp chụp trán —— ban đêm nhiều người, có thể giống lần thứ nhất sớm như vậy bên trên vừa mở tiệm thời điểm đến a!

Thế là lần thứ hai bước vào cửa điếm thời điểm, nhìn thấy không có một ai tiểu điếm, Khương Daniel giống như là tìm về thần bí gì bảo tàng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Hoan nghênh quang lâm!" Thải sắc vẹt bay nhảy hai lần cánh, Khương Daniel hướng phương hướng ngược rụt cổ một cái.

"Khương tiên sinh?" Ung Thánh Hựu từ hành lang chỗ sâu nhất cánh cửa kia bên trong đi ra, trên tay còn cầm chút đủ mọi màu sắc hoa tươi.

"Đã lâu không gặp." Khương Daniel gãi gãi đầu, lập tức không biết mình tại sao phải làm động tác này, vội vàng lại để tay xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đi trở về quầy bar, đem hoa tươi theo nhan sắc cắm vào mấy cái xinh đẹp mà hình dạng không đồng nhất bình thủy tinh bên trong: "Ta còn tưởng rằng ta cái thứ nhất VIP khách nhân bị một chén tiểu Hồng cho khó uống chạy nữa nha."

"Làm sao lại, " Khương Daniel tại quầy bar trước trên ghế ngồi ngồi xuống, ánh mắt không e dè tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lưu luyến, "Tiểu Hồng uống rất ngon a."

"Cho nên ngươi lại chọn thứ hai đến?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ cái bàn, thân thể có chút hướng về phía trước, bản là có chút xâm lược cùng áp bách tính động tác, lại bị khóe miệng của hắn mang theo một tia nghịch ngợm tiếu dung toàn diện triệt tiêu.

Khương Daniel hầu kết lăn lăn: "Hôm nay lại là thứ hai sao? Ta không có chú ý."

"Kia ngươi muốn uống điểm khác sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay rút ra một cái ly đế cao, dùng không nhuốm bụi trần vải trắng lau sạch lấy.

"Được a, " Khương Daniel chống đỡ đầu cười, "Ta không kén ăn, Tiểu Hoàng hay là tiểu Tử lão bản ngài nhìn xem đến là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, cúi đầu bên cạnh cười bên cạnh để tay xuống bên trên cái chén, lại đưa tới lúc, trong chén đựng đầy lam bảo thạch phảng phất còn lóe lấm ta lấm tấm quang mang chất lỏng, xinh đẹp giống như là treo đầy sao trời bầu trời đêm, tĩnh mịch phảng phất truyện cổ tích bên trong lóe ra quang mang mặt biển.

Khương Daniel đem trước mặt tiểu Lam bưng lên đến đối ánh đèn nín hơi nhìn hồi lâu, thở phào một cái lẩm bẩm nói: "Lão bản, ngươi cái này tiểu Lam bên trong đều thả thứ gì a?"

"Bí mật."

"Vậy ít nhất nói cho ta vì cái gì một chén đồ uống sẽ chiếu lấp lánh a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp ở trên quầy bar nhìn xem hắn cười: "Thả kim cương a."

"..." Khương Daniel hận hận uống một ngụm, cùng tiểu Hồng hoàn toàn khác biệt vị giác cảm thụ để hắn quả thực là lại ngừng mấy giây mới hé miệng tìm về thanh âm: "Một chén 18?"

"Ngươi giao 16 là được, 90% giảm giá."

"... Thả kim cương cái này giá tiền ngươi sẽ không lỗ vốn a?" Khương Daniel thực tế không thể nào hiểu được, nhân khí nóng nảy đến gầy dựng một tháng kế tiếp liền Thiên Thiên ban đêm đầy tràn cửa hàng, cùng lão bản đồng dạng xinh đẹp đồ uống nhóm định giá làm sao lại dễ dàng như vậy?

"Ta bán 108 ngươi mua a?" Ung Thánh Hựu giống con mèo nhỏ ngoẹo đầu chớp hai viên tròn con mắt nhìn hắn.

"..."

Khương Daniel ngậm miệng yên lặng uống hai ngụm đồ uống, Ung Thánh Hựu tại đối diện không đến nửa mét địa phương lười biếng nằm sấp, phảng phất thưởng thức một người khách nhân thỏa mãn uống vào đồ uống liền có thể cho chính hắn mang đến giống nhau cảm giác thỏa mãn.

Đặt lên bàn điện thoại di động kêu một chút, Khương Daniel nhìn về phía sáng lên màn hình ——

Phát kiện người: Doãn Trí Thánh

Lại đến trễ? Buổi sáng ngươi không cần tới, khách ta giúp ngươi tiếp, ba giờ chiều trước đến là được.

Khương Daniel không cần ngẩng đầu đều có thể cảm nhận được trước mặt người kia mang theo ánh mắt nghi hoặc, ra vẻ trấn định giải tỏa cho Doãn Trí Thánh về cái "A", lại nhếch uống một ngụm tiểu Lam, lúc này mới ngẩng đầu đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt.

"A, bằng hữu của ta, " Khương Daniel cười cười, "Ta cùng mấy người bằng hữu làm cái Hip-hop phòng làm việc, mang mấy chục người chủ, cũng có không đến mười người Tiểu Ban, còn có chút yêu cầu một đối một chương trình học học viên, Ung lão bản có hứng thú đến khiêu vũ chơi a?"

"Tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến híp cả mắt, "Cho ta tính cái hội viên sao?"

3.

Có lẽ là khí hậu thích hợp tâm tình vui vẻ nguyên nhân, Khương Daniel cảm thấy năm nay mùa xuân qua đến mức dị thường phải nhanh, ve kêu chẳng biết lúc nào đã lặng lẽ bò lên cây sao, nhưng cái này những năm qua luôn cảm thấy có chút khó nhịn tạp âm, năm nay nhưng cũng không có ảnh hưởng chút nào Khương Daniel mỗi ngày một chút xíu hướng lên nâng lên tâm tình.

Đại khái là bởi vì, R ainbow đồ uống, thêm băng càng xinh đẹp hơn dễ uống đi.

"Nhìn nghiêm túc như vậy nhìn sẽ rồi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa tay, đem trên quầy bar ly kia hiện ra thần bí tử quang đồ uống giao cho Khương Daniel.

"Thêm một chút cái kia, " Khương Daniel chỉ vào trong quầy bar một bình trong suốt chất lỏng, ngón tay tiếp lấy hướng bên cạnh di động, "Sau đó thêm một chút cái này, a còn có cái kia, còn có nó bên cạnh cái kia. . . Ngươi cười cái gì? !"

"Không có không có, " Ung Thánh Hựu khoát tay áo, ánh mắt lại triệt để cười thành cong cong một đường nhỏ, vui một hồi lâu mới dừng lại, "Được a, chí ít thêm cái gì đều ghi nhớ, có muốn hay không thử một chút điều một chén tiểu Tử?"

"Tốt!" Khương Daniel kích động đi đến đi đài khía cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu từ bên trong đem cao cỡ nửa người tấm ván gỗ cửa mở ra, Khương Daniel lập tức hưng phấn vượt đi vào, từ trên mặt bàn xe nhẹ đường quen tìm tới thịnh tiểu Tử dùng hình tròn ly pha lê, quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Dùng cái này?"

"Ừm, " Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng nghiêng dựa vào bên cạnh, cũng không lo lắng nhiều như vậy bình bình lọ lọ pha lê chế phẩm, trên mặt hay là treo nhàn nhạt cười, "Trước để chỗ nào cái nhớ kỹ a?"

"Có trước thả?" Khương Daniel mang theo cái tử sắc cái bình quay đầu, một mặt kinh ngạc bộ dáng, "Ngươi không đều cùng một chỗ thả sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm bụng lại cười một hồi lâu, tại Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ giơ tử sắc cái bình do dự đến cùng nên buông xuống vẫn là nên rót vào trong ly thủy tinh lúc, rốt cục đi tới, cầm lấy một bình nhạt chất lỏng màu vàng đổi đi Khương Daniel trên tay kia bình, "Ầy, trước thả cái này, tiếp xuống mới thả tử sắc."

"Nha. . ." Khương Daniel phí sức nhớ lại mấy phút trước Ung Thánh Hựu điều chế tiểu Tử dáng vẻ, giơ tay lên bên trong cái bình hướng ly đế cao bên trong ngược lại mấy giọt, nghĩ nghĩ, lại thêm mấy giọt, lúc này mới quay đầu nhìn về phía người bên cạnh, "Được sao?"

"Ngươi không phải nhìn sẽ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay ôm ngực một bộ chỉ chờ uống dáng vẻ đứng ở một bên, giương lên cái cằm, "Tiếp xuống ngược lại vừa rồi kia bình tử sắc."

". . . A "

Khương Daniel cứ như vậy dựa theo Ung lão bản nhắc nhở hoàn thành một chén xem ra coi như ra dáng nhưng nhan sắc rõ ràng có chút nhạt "Tiểu Tử" .

"Nếm thử?" Khương Daniel bưng tác phẩm của mình xông Ung Thánh Hựu giương lên tay.

"Ngươi trước nếm thử đi, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười, ý vị không rõ liếm một xuống khóe miệng, "Ta đại khái có thể đoán được là mùi vị gì."

"Như thế thần?" Khương Daniel vẩy một cái lông mày, đem cuộc đời mình chén thứ nhất đặc biệt điều đồ uống đưa đến bên miệng, đáng tiếc vừa tiến miệng, nói không ra có chút kỳ quái hương vị liền để hắn cau chặt lông mày, ". . . Mùi vị làm sao như thế. . . Quái. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt "Ta liền biết" biểu lộ từ trên tay hắn tiếp nhận ly kia đồ uống uống một ngụm, nện chậc lưỡi, cách hai giây về sau mới mở miệng, "Vẫn được, so ta tưởng tượng bên trong tốt một chút."

Khương Daniel không có đáp lời cũng không nhúc nhích, đứng tại chỗ trực lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng trên tay hắn ly pha lê một hồi lâu, cảm giác vừa rồi che ở miệng chén cặp kia môi phảng phất là khắc ở mình bên môi, hầu kết rất nhỏ lăn lăn, hắn quỷ thần xui khiến đưa tay, lau đi Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng một vòng có chút tử sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngoài ý muốn, cũng không có né tránh, đưa tay tại Khương Daniel ngón cái lướt qua địa phương cọ xát, đầu lưỡi rất nhỏ tại khóe miệng trượt một vòng mang theo một cái mập mờ độ cong, cúi đầu lung lay trong tay xinh đẹp chất lỏng màu tím.

Khương Daniel cuống họng hơi khô, cửa ra thanh âm lại so mấy phút trước nhiều chút khàn khàn: ". . . Trong tưởng tượng của ngươi ta đến cùng có bao nhiêu nát?"

"Lời nói này, " Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là lắc đủ ở trong tay đồ uống, ngửa đầu hai ngụm liền đem cả chén uống sạch sẽ, ly pha lê cùng mặt bàn va chạm thanh âm theo dễ nghe giọng nam cùng một chỗ truyền đến, "Lần thứ nhất điều liền có thể làm ra dạng này hương vị. . .

"Ngươi rất tốt."

4.

\- "Ài, tan học, cùng đi uống đồ uống a?"

\- "Tốt tốt "

\- "Đi chỗ nào?"

\- "Còn có thể đi chỗ nào, R ainbow a!"

\- "Đi mau đi mau, ta nhìn lão bản Weibo, hôm nay đêm thất tịch có hoạt động!"

\- "Cái gì hoạt động? Hôm nay chỉ có khắp thế giới tình lữ gói phục vụ cùng các loại mua một tặng một "

\- "Cho nên muốn đi R ainbow a, độc thân cẩu toàn trường 90% giảm giá còn đưa hoa hồng!"

\- "Kia tình lữ đâu?"

\- "Tình lữ giá gốc một phần không thiếu a ha ha ha ha ha "

\- "Ai u ha ha ha ha lão bản này làm sao đáng yêu như thế nha!"

\- "Ngươi không có đi qua a? Nhà này lão bản lại soái lại đáng yêu, đồ uống còn uống ngon ép một cái!"

\- "Ai nha đi nhanh lên , đợi lát nữa muộn lại muốn lốp ở ngoài cửa uống!"

\- "..."

\- "..."

Khương Daniel đưa lưng về phía cửa nắm chặt bình nước khoáng, nghe các nữ đệ tử kỷ kỷ tra tra cười đùa lấy đi tới cửa, đại não cũng đã không bị khống chế đi theo các nàng đi đến nhà kia quen thuộc tiểu điếm.

Liền tại đầu tuần, hắn đã có thể đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu qua loa đem trong tiệm những cái kia đồ uống làm được, sở dĩ nói qua loa, là bởi vì tương tự vĩnh viễn chỉ có nhan sắc, hương vị làm thế nào đều là so ra kém, Khương Daniel có chút ủ rũ, rõ ràng là Ung Thánh Hựu tay nắm tay từng bước một nhẫn nại tính tình dạy hắn, có thể nhập miệng hương vị hay là lần lượt để hắn thất vọng.

"Đến cùng vì cái gì a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nếm thử một miếng hắn thứ N lần thất bại tác phẩm, nghĩ nghĩ, cười nói: "Đại khái là thiếu khuyết lão bản đối khách hàng yêu đi."

"Đi a!" Doãn Trí Thánh tại cửa ra vào cùng hắn lên tiếng chào, Khương Daniel không hứng lắm phất phất tay, chậm rãi đổi quần áo thu thập xong đồ vật mới đi ra khỏi phòng làm việc.

Cuối hè nóng rực trong không khí trộn lẫn lấy mùi vị ẩm mốc, không biết chừng nào thì bắt đầu Khương Daniel giống như đã thành thói quen mỗi ngày đều nhớ đi R ainbow ngồi một chút. —— trên thực tế hắn cũng xác thực làm như vậy, trừ buổi sáng một cặp một tư giờ học bên ngoài, hắn một ngày không rơi mỗi ngày đúng giờ đều có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia trăm xem không chán mặt đẹp trai.

\- buổi sáng hôm nay có khóa không có đi R ainbow a. . .

\- hôm nay thứ sáu, nên uống tiểu Thanh đi

\- tiểu Thanh cảm giác coi như không tệ a

\- cửa tiệm kia cổng treo cái gì?

\- đêm thất tịch? Hôm nay là đêm thất tịch?

\- a đúng, vừa rồi đám kia nữ học viên nói, R ainbow hôm nay có hoạt động tới

\- toàn trường 90% giảm giá còn đưa hoa hồng?

\- Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi thật đúng là cái bán hạ giá tiểu năng thủ

...

Hip-hop phòng làm việc rời nhà không xa, Khương Daniel bước chân lại tại bên đường rẽ ngang, không biết vì cái gì nghĩ đến chút không đứng đắn suy nghĩ liền hướng phía cái kia quen thuộc phương hướng đi.

Xa xa liền thấy hai tiểu cô nương bưng lấy cầu vồng logo cái chén một người một nhánh hoa hồng đi tới, Khương Daniel cười cười, R ainbow khách nhân quả nhiên lại xếp tới ngoài cửa tiệm, mặt mũi tràn đầy tràn đầy hưng phấn chúng tiểu cô nương vui vẻ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫy gọi, tiếp nhận đồ uống đồng thời có có thể được soái khí cửa hàng trưởng tự mình dâng lên một đóa hoa hồng, có mấy cái độc thân chúng tiểu cô nương thậm chí kích động có chút đỏ mặt, uốn lượn trong đội ngũ lại còn đứng mấy cái thu thập phải tương đương lưu loát còn không thiếu soái khí nam sinh.

. . . Về nhà? . . . Vào cửa hàng?

Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa ra vào rời đội ngũ mấy bước địa phương xa, mũi chân nhấc lại rơi, nửa ngày cũng không quyết định muốn hướng bên nào bước.

"Ai!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm tại một đám líu ríu giọng nữ bên trong dị thường rõ ràng, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là bắt được hắn thanh tuyến nháy mắt liền giương mắt nghênh tiếp hắn ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu phải động tác trên tay không ngừng, lòng bàn tay trái hướng vào phía trong năm ngón tay hướng phía dưới hướng hắn vung hai lần, Khương Daniel lăng lăng theo động tác tay của hắn chen qua một đám nữ sinh đi vào cửa.

"Ta chỗ này còn phải có một hồi mới có thể làm xong, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười với hắn một cái, chóp mũi mồ hôi lấm tấm phát ra ánh sáng, "Ngươi về phía sau chờ ta một chút?"

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu lại không đi, trở lại từ hai vai trong ba lô móc bao giấy vệ sinh, rút ra một trương đưa cho hắn, động tác tự nhiên phảng phất đã làm qua vô số lần.

". . . Bạn trai?"

"Oa đại phát!"

"Rất đẹp trai a tốt phối!"

"..." Khương Daniel đỏ thính tai, né qua bốn phía các nữ sinh mang theo tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt tò mò, ném câu tiếp theo "Vậy ta về phía sau chờ ngươi" cũng nhanh chạy bộ hướng cuối hành lang cánh cửa kia.

Ngoài cửa là một mảnh tiểu hoa viên, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày có rảnh liền sẽ đến quản lý, lần trước Khương Daniel chỉ là tại cửa ra vào nhìn thoáng qua thôi, hôm nay nhưng thật ra là hắn lần thứ nhất chân chính rảo bước tiến lên nơi này, mở chính phồn thịnh một đoàn bó hoa trung ương đám lấy một cái làm bằng gỗ ghế đu, Khương Daniel nhìn chung quanh một chút, cẩn thận từng li từng tí bước qua một chậu bồn thực vật ổ tiến ghế đu bên trong.

"Làm gì chứ?"

Không biết ngồi bao lâu, Khương Daniel bị đột nhiên truyền đến thanh âm giật nảy mình, ngẩng đầu nhìn người tới một nháy mắt lại trầm tĩnh lại, hướng hắn giương lên điện thoại: "Xem ngươi Weibo."

"Ồ?" Ung Thánh Hựu bưng một chén đồ uống, trở tay đóng cửa lại hướng Khương Daniel đi tới, "Nhìn thấy ta hôm nay phát đúng không?"

"Nhìn trước đó liền nghe ta chỗ ấy mấy cái học sinh nói, 90% giảm giá đưa hoa hồng, Ung lão bản hôm nay sinh ý thịnh vượng a ~" Khương Daniel ngoài miệng nói chuyện, ánh mắt lại không nhúc nhích nhìn chằm chằm cái chén trong tay của hắn, thẳng đến người đi tới gần, mới nhịn không được chỉ vào hỏi nói, " màu hồng phấn? Sản phẩm mới?"

"Nếm thử?" Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía trước đưa đưa.

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận trước ngửi ngửi, một cỗ không màng danh lợi hương vị lặng lẽ tiến vào xoang mũi, giống như là trên tờ giấy trắng xẹt qua vết nước, lại giống là đáy lòng bên trên lướt qua nhu hòa lông vũ. Cửa vào hương vị cũng không tốt lắm hình dung, hình như có nhỏ cam thơm ngọt, cũng có Tiểu Hoàng vị chua, hậu vị thậm chí còn có chút thoảng qua cay đắng, nhưng chốc lát nhưng lại trở lại đi lên một chút về cam.

Khương Daniel phẩm hơn nửa ngày mới một lần nữa ngẩng đầu đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt.

"Dễ uống a?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Dễ uống, " Khương Daniel nghiêm túc gật đầu, "Cái này chén cũng không có tên gì? Tinh bột?"

"Không, nó có danh tự." Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trước mặt ngồi xổm xuống, cánh tay chống đỡ đầu gối của hắn, cổ hướng lên hơi hơi ngước, giống như là chỉ quét lấy cái đuôi chờ đợi chủ nhân sờ đầu lười biếng sủng vật mèo.

"Kêu cái gì?" Khương Daniel nhịn không được đem ngón tay nhẹ nhàng cắm vào hắn tế nhuyễn sợi tóc bên trong.

"Tình nhân."

". . . Cái gì?"

"Ngươi không nghe lầm, lễ tình nhân tình nhân." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thụ được trong tóc khẽ vuốt thoải mái mà cười híp mắt, "Ta bảy chén R ainbow đều bị ngươi học được, cũng nên khai phát chút gì sản phẩm mới a."

Khương Daniel hô hấp trì trệ, trong lòng mềm mại nhất kia một khối rốt cục bị nụ cười này vẩy triệt để luân hãm, đầu ngón tay của hắn vòng quanh người kia vài sợi tóc, nhẹ nhàng mở miệng: "Kia. . . Ta mua cái này chén cũng là 90% giảm giá đưa hoa hồng a?"

"Chớ cùng ta giả ngu, " Ung Thánh Hựu phút chốc nửa đứng lên, một chút xíu xích lại gần liếm sạch Khương Daniel bên môi giữ lại nửa giọt nhàn nhạt màu hồng chất lỏng, "Uống một chén này cũng đừng nghĩ hoa hồng, liền xem như VIP, ngươi hôm nay cũng phải cho ta giao giá gốc."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Tình nhân = yêu đương màu hồng phấn + có ngọt có chua có khổ lại quấn về ngọt hương vị

Đến chậm chúc phúc, nhà khoa học các cô gái ngày lễ vui vẻ a ~


	244. *

Kích thích chiến trường

00C

\---- phát sinh ở kích thích chiến trường một trận củi khô lửa bốc

"Hô rốt cục đánh xong, thật sự là trận ngạnh chiến "

Khi Khương Daniel rốt cục cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên thủ giải quyết cuối cùng một đội, phát thanh tuyên bố bên thắng là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, Khương Daniel bổ một chút máu xoa xoa mồ hôi trên đầu, đối sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu nói

"Ừm, "

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt chỉ cấp ra một chữ đáp lại, hắn thực tế là quá mệt mỏi. Bên trong một súng mất máu tăng thêm liều một trận ngạnh chiến, hắn dựa vào một gốc cây bên cạnh, cho mình đánh cái túi cấp cứu còn chưa kịp xử lý mình vết thương, chỉ là vừa tốt ngừng lại máu, còn tại chảy mồ hôi nhắm mắt lại đừng

Nhưng một màn này liền để Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút dụ hoặc, hai người vốn chính là người yêu, đã thật lâu không có làm một chút trên giường vận động Khương Daniel đã nhẫn thật lâu. Mà bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu liền trước mặt mình, chảy mồ hôi, Khương Daniel nhìn xem những cái kia mồ hôi từ Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán một mực hướng xuống lưu, chảy qua kia ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi, lại chảy qua sắc bén kia hàm dưới tuyến, hắn kìm lòng không được đi tới, tay nhẹ nhàng xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt

"Ừm. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu kìm lòng không được tặng tặng Khương Daniel sờ lấy mặt mình tay, tựa như một con mèo

"Ca, đây chính là ngươi tại dụ hoặc ta" Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng nói

Hắn tinh tế hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi, tinh tế miêu tả lấy Ung Thánh Hựu môi hình, chậm tay chậm thăm dò vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần áo, trêu đùa lấy hai viên đậu đỏ tử, cảm giác được bọn chúng tại tay mình chỉ trêu đùa hạ chậm rãi trở nên gắng gượng

"Ừm, thật thoải mái." Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng phát ra vài tiếng rên rỉ, không tự chủ đem bộ ngực nâng lên, để Khương Daniel đi xoa xoa

"Dễ chịu sao, ta sẽ để cho ca thoải mái hơn."

Khương Daniel dán Ung Thánh Hựu môi nói

Dứt lời hắn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu cởi quần áo, cẩn thận tránh đi Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương, hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu ru đầu, giống như là hài nhi hút sữa, chậm chậm hút, một cái tay khác cũng không có rảnh rỗi, thò vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần, nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn

"Ô, không muốn ô ô "

Ung Thánh Hựu tay vô ý thức đẩy Khương Daniel tay, nhưng cái này tại Khương Daniel trong mắt lại biến thành một loại kéo đẩy, hắn càng làm trầm trọng thêm dò xét tiếp, cây kia thịt bang đã bắt đầu trở thành cứng ngắc, đỉnh thậm chí đã chảy ra một điểm tuyến tiền liệt dịch, Khương Daniel cũng nhịn không được nữa, đem Ung Thánh Hựu quần cởi, đem cây kia tú khí âm tinh phóng ra.

Sau đó lại đem quần của mình cởi, để cây kia đã sớm trở nên vừa cứng vừa nóng thịt bang bại lộ trong không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương còn có một chút điểm máu, Khương Daniel dùng đầu ngón tay dính một điểm, sau đó đem dính máu tay chỉ phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ lồn, chậm rãi bắt đầu trừu sáp, để âm đạo chậm rãi trở nên mềm mại, khi cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt chậm rãi chảy ra chất lỏng lúc, Khương Daniel rút ra ngón tay của mình, đem chuẩn bị đã lâu thịt bang cắm vào bắt đầu rút cha

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu chậm rãi tỉnh lại, cảm giác mình chìm chìm nổi nổi, sau huyệt tốt giống còn có đồ vật gì đang động, mở mắt ra liền nhìn thấy Khương Daniel phóng đại gương mặt

"Ngươi đang làm gì! Ô!"

Vấn đề còn không có hỏi hoàn chỉnh liền bị Khương Daniel một cái sâu đỉnh bao phủ

"Ta đang làm gì? Ta ở chỗ ngươi đại ca "

Khương Daniel hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy dưới thân người đáng yêu, liền càng thêm dùng sức tróc ra

"Dan, Daniel, ngươi làm sao có thể! A! Chậm một chút! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu tay không tự chủ trèo lên Khương Daniel bả vai, không ngừng gọi hắn chậm một chút

"Làm sao có thể chậm đâu, ta nhìn ca hận không thể ta nhanh một chút "

Nói xong lại một cái sâu đỉnh, thẳng tắp đội lên Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm

"Nơi đó không thể! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã thoải mái chảy xuống sinh lý tính nước mắt, giờ phút này hắn tựa như là một chiếc phiêu phù ở trong biển thuyền, hắn cái gì cũng làm không được, chỉ có thể theo sóng chìm chìm nổi nổi, mà Khương Daniel chính là trong biển sóng, mang theo hắn tại bể dục bên trong chìm nổi

"Xem ra chính là chỗ này "

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái phản ứng này Khương Daniel biết rõ vừa mới kia bên trong chính là Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, liền tập trung tinh thần thẳng đâm

"Ô ô Daniel không được, tốt, tốt dễ chịu, ô ô ta muốn chết "

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel quần áo bắt nhăn, khi hắn biết mình quần áo đã bị cởi quần xuống cũng bị nửa cởi, mà Khương Daniel lại chỉ là nửa cởi quần xuống thời điểm, hắn lặng lẽ dúi đầu vào Khương Daniel trong ngực "Ca ngươi thật thật chặt, ca đã không phải lần đầu tiên nha, làm sao còn có thể như thế gấp đâu

"Ngươi đừng nói "

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đã không có khí lực gì tay quát ở Khương Daniel miệng, lại bị Khương Daniel dùng đầu lưỡi liếm một chút trong lòng bàn tay

"Ca làm sao ngay cả mồ hôi đều là ngọt nha, ta nhưng rất ưa thích" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy xấu hổ, cái gì cùng cái gì a thật là, tay của hắn hướng hạ giống an ủi một chút mình thịt bang, nhưng lại bị Khương Daniel phát hiện, Khương Daniel mắt gấp nhanh tay bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay cũng đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay nắm lấy ép trên tàng cây

"Ca không ngoan, làm sao có thể lặng lẽ sờ mình đâu? Vì trừng phạt ca ta hôm nay liền muốn ca nhìn xem mình bị ta cao bắn "

Nói xong càng dùng sức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hàng đầu xian cùng điểm mẫn cảm đỉnh, mà tay ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu ma mắt không để Ung Thánh Hựu đụng

"Ta không được, Daniel van cầu ngươi, ngô ta vết thương cũng đau nhức" Ung Thánh Hựu nước bọt đã bị thoải mái chảy ra khỏi khóe miệng, mà vết thương bởi vì vì Khương Daniel không chú ý cũng bị ép một chút

"Ca, tại kiên trì một chút, rất nhanh "

Khương Daniel càng dùng sức bắn vọt

"A, để ta bắn, van cầu ngươi Daniel "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chịu không được, hắn chịu không được

"Ca kêu một tiếng lão công nghe một chút, kêu xong liền để ca bắn "

"Lão công ô ô, để ta bắn "

Khương Daniel nghe được, cười một tiếng, đem ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu ngựa yan lỏng tay ra để Ung Thánh Hựu bắn ra, tại Ung Thánh Hựu bắn về sau Khương Daniel cũng đem mình toàn bộ bắn vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội

Mà lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương đã có một lần nữa chảy máu dấu hiệu, Khương Daniel cẩn thận giúp Ung Thánh Hựu xử lý tốt vết thương ôm lại mê man đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trên đầu mặt trời cùng nằm cỏ

"Kích thích chiến trường thật sự là chỗ tốt "

Khương Daniel cảm thán nói


	245. *

[ Dan Ung ] « cà phê bạn lữ »

Văn by:7L

| Alpha bác sĩ Dan x Omega tác gia giàu

Lần thứ nhất nếm thử ABO, các loại tư thiết,00c đều là ta

Đằng sau thật không ngược tin tưởng ta!

Màu trắng lễ tình nhân vui vẻ!

Cơ học lượng tử song song nhiều vũ trụ giải thích nói, tại giao nhau đường mòn trong hoa viên, chắc chắn sẽ có một con đường, có thể khiến người ta nhóm tại sinh mệnh mỗi một cái tiết điểm đạt được hạnh phúc.

| tại quét dọn hoàn toàn con đường hạnh phúc bên trên, có lại chỉ có một cái ngươi tại hành tẩu.

1

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục lật hết một trang cuối cùng, khép lại trước mặt bản này « cơ học lượng tử luận | nhẹ thở phào một cái.

Lúc trước liền không nên tin trên mạng kia cái gì đẩy sách chủ blog, mua mấy bản kỳ kỳ quái quái | quay về truyện đến, không xem đi, thực đang lãng phí, xem hết đi, lại đầy trong đầu cái hiểu cái không không hiểu thấu.

Cái gì song song nhiều vũ trụ cái gì hoàn toàn con đường hạnh phúc,

| lý tưởng hóa thế giới? Tồn tại.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thẳng người mệt mỏi vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, có chút khát nước, trước mặt trên bàn chén tử đã sớm không, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đứng dậy rót cho mình một ly sữa bò nóng.

Màu ngà sữa hơi nóng chất lỏng tại tiến đụng vào ly pha lê lúc tản mát ra mê người Bạch Tú cùng hương khí, bản ứng khí người yêu thích thơm ngọt hương vị, nhưng khi Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được trên người mình bị ẩn ẩn hẹn ra giống nhau khí tức lúc, lại nhịn không được cau chặt lông mày.

| bàng bảy giờ tối nhiều, không tính quá lớn trong sách chỉ còn lại hai ba vị khách nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, từng cái đi qua cùng khách nhân nói xin lỗi miễn đơn, đối xử mọi người đi hết về sau, đem cửa hàng cổng "OPEN "Trở thành "CLOSE" .

Thành giao trong tiệm sinh ý luôn luôn không tốt lắm, nhưng phần này thanh tịnh lại là hoàng Thánh Hựu tuyên chỉ nặng muốn thi lượng một trong, chỉ buôn bán các loại sách báo cùng đồ uống nho nhỏ sách cà đương nhiên không thể làm một người trưởng thành chủ yếu thu nhập nơi phát ra, nhưng ngày bình thường cơ hồ toàn bộ ngày yên tĩnh im ắng hoàn cảnh, đối với một cái bán chạy sách tác gia đến nói, là không thể tốt hơn lựa chọn.

Thánh Hựu đóng cửa thật kỹ, phần mềm chat nhắc nhở tin tức đột nhiên liên tiếp vài tiếng, trong phòng

Ngọt sữa bò mùi càng ngày càng đậm, cũng bắt điện thoại di động lại không không giải tỏa màn hình, bước chân bay nhanh, cơ hồ là lảo đảo chạy về lầu hai mình sinh hoạt dùng trong căn phòng nhỏ, bước chân một loạn trùng điệp nhào ngã xuống giường, cũng không đoái hoài tới dừng lại, chống đỡ khởi thân thể kéo ra tủ đầu giường dầu ni, xuất ra một ống trong suốt chất lỏng thuần thục đâm vào cánh tay bên trên.

Trong thân thể hương vị chua nồng đậm, nửa ngày quá khứ như cũ không biết mệt mỏi tản ra, lại qua một hồi mới bắt đầu có chậm rãi yếu bớt dấu hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường bị đây cơ hồ có chút đặc dính sữa bò hương khí bao vây lấy, hướng lên trời trần nhà giơ lên cánh tay, ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm trước mấy lần còn chưa biến mất lỗ kim nhìn một lát, trở mình, đem mình vùi vào chăn mền

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền triệu hơn một giờ mới thu được khi Thánh Hựu hồi phục, ngay tại hắn gấp đến độ nghĩ đổi bên ngoài bao đi bắt người thời điểm, điện thoại rốt cục lòng từ bi mà vang lên một tiếng:

\- nhanh, tại kết thúc công việc.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, đem điện thoại gọi tới.

"Uy?"

Bên cạnh tiếp lên về sau là không thể bình thường hơn được một nghiên trận bạch, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại nghe ra chút hơi khác nhau thường: "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Không có a," Ung Thánh Hựu điều chỉnh một hạ cảm xúc, nằm lỳ ở trên giường ra vẻ thoải mái mà cười cười, "Ta có thể có chuyện gì?"

"Xong thì thôi, chớ miễn cưỡng," Hoàng Mẫn Huyền căn bản không có quản hắn đang nói cái gì, quen biết nhiều năm hiểu rõ để hắn xác định Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là tại thói quen sính cường, "Trước đó phát tồn cảo coi như đủ, ta có thể lưu nửa tờ những cái kia người mới viết lách gửi bản thảo đoản văn, ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi.

| . . . Ân." Ngực có chút khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có tâm tình gì mở cửa sổ, hảo hữu cẩn thận luôn luôn để hắn bội phục cùng cảm động, nhưng tùy theo mà đến, liền là muốn trốn tránh tâm

Nghĩ.

Quả nhiên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ dừng lại một giây, không cho lỗ Thánh Hựu nói tạm biệt tắt điện thoại cơ hội, ôn nhu thanh tuyến mở miệng lại thường giọng khẳng định: "Ngươi phát tình kỳ khoảng cách lại rút ngắn."

Phần cuối đoạn có chút bất luận cái gì giương lên ngữ điệu nghe để người có chút không thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn là muốn lại giãy dụa một chút: "Ngươi liền không thể trông mong ta tốt một chút?"

"Không thừa nhận, ta lần sau liền còn dựa theo sớm định ra thời gian cho ngươi đưa ức chế tề quá khứ.

"

Đó là đương nhiên không được.

Cho dù là an tĩnh ngoại ô, nhưng "Alpha số lượng thiếu" lại cũng không có nghĩa là không có.

"Thật có lỗi, Mẫn Huyễn." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể khe khẽ thở dài: "Ngươi cuối tuần mấy có không?"

"Cuối tuần?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sững sờ, từ trước đến nay bị khen tốt tính người, trên mặt khó được xuất hiện một tia tức hổn hển hương vị, "Lần trước đưa cho ngươi không phải đến cuối tháng lượng sao? Khoảng cách đã trải qua ngắn như vậy rồi? ?"

Thú Thánh Hựu không muốn trả lời, cũng cho không ra đáp án, chỉ có thể mang theo áy náy lẳng lặng nghe điện thoại kia đầu văn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên tăng tốc ngữ tốc: "Đã nói với ngươi rồi chỉ dựa vào ức chế tề là không được, ngươi dạng này chống đỡ mười năm! Mười năm a, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi còn tiếp tục như vậy nếu không một năm thân thể liền sẽ đổ! Liền xem như lâm thời cũng tốt, coi như ta van cầu ngươi, tìm người hảo hảo sinh hoạt không được a? !"

Lâm thời tiêu ký a? Nói đùa cái gì,

Ung Thánh Hựu cười một cái tự giễu.

Hắn không nghe được những năm này duy nhất thổ lộ tâm tình hảo hữu dạng này vì chính mình nhọc lòng khổ sở, nhưng nơi nào lại sẽ có Alpha nguyện ý chỉ lâm thời tiêu ký một cái Omega cùng hắn hảo hảo sinh hoạt đâu?

Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đúng, những năm này thân thể của hắn càng ngày càng yếu, thể trọng nhẹ phải tự mình đều không nguyện ý lên đi xem, ngày bình thường thậm chí bình thường kinh doanh thời gian đều sẽ mệt rã rời, lúc trước thích bia cùng cà phê đồng dạng đều cũng không phải, lúc mỗi khắc đều đang trở nên càng hỏng bét trạng thái để hắn cảm thấy mình mỗi ngày giống như là cái trợn tròn mắt chờ chết bệnh nan y bệnh nhân.

Mười năm, trôi qua không chỉ là thời gian, còn có hắn khỏe mạnh, tự tin của hắn, hắn kiêu ngạo.

"

Không ai có thể đào thoát đối tử vong sợ hãi, dù cho thống hận thân thể của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vô pháp coi nhẹ mỗi ngày đều tại lực tăng thêm tốc độ đi hướng cuối sinh mệnh của mình.

Mà hết thảy này —— cần phải uống thuốc, cần chích, cần nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế che giấu mình xấu xí chết tin tức tố, cần phải nhẫn nại dài dằng dặc lại gian nan phát tình kỳ, cần "Tìm Alpha tiêu ký hảo hảo sinh hoạt" đây hết thảy, đều mẹ hắn là bởi vì cỗ thân thể này.

Cỗ này, thân là Omega thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại kia vẻ kiêu ngạo để hắn như cũ không cách nào tưởng tượng mình bị người ép dưới thân thể bộ dáng, nhưng dù cho có bao nhiêu hận, hạ không được nhẫn tâm kết thúc sinh mệnh người cũng vô pháp thoát đi tàn khốc lại cướp hiện thực.

Đi cho tới hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không rõ ràng chính mình là tại cùng cái gì phân cao thấp, nhưng làm như vậy kết quả, người bị hại lại là rõ ràng.

"Đi với ta bệnh viện đi,

Hắn nghe được điện thoại truyền đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát động ô tô thanh âm.

Hắn nghe được mình cỗ này người bị hại thân thể mười năm lần thứ nhất thỏa hiệp.

Đi bệnh viện việc này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúc trước không phải không đề cập qua, nhưng Thánh Hựu tính, không có bệnh vì thật sao phải đi bệnh viện cái này vừa nói, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền biết rất khó khuyên phải động.

Nhận định sự tình cơ hồ không ai có thể để hắn làm ra cải biến, Ung Thánh từ nhỏ như thế.

Nhưng hoàng văn hồng lần này là thật sự có chút gấp, nguyên bản ý nghĩ là người này lại không đáp ứng "Buộc cũng muốn đi, nghe được ngoài ý liệu trả lời thậm chí ngây cả người mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, "Ta

Hiện tại đi đón ngươi."

Danh tiếng tốt bệnh viện cho tới bây giờ đều kín người hết chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến đen nghịt đám người liền da đầu run lên, mà lại đám người dày đặc địa phương tổng là có chút làm người ta ghét Alpha sẽ phóng xuất ra như | như ngầm hiện tin tức tố, bất luận thiết loại hành vi hoặc là hương vị khiến người buồn nôn.

Cũng may Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết Ung Thánh Hựu các loại mao bệnh, nối liền người vừa thay đổi tay lái trước hết miệng nói: "Đi khi làm việc đội bệnh viện, hắn hôm nay sớm ban vừa hạ, ta nhanh đến để hắn cho ngươi đăng ký."

"Tạ."Ung Thánh Hựu không biết còn có thể nói cái gì, nhưng trong xe tự dưng trầm mặc kịch khẩn trương, thanh thanh tiếng nói lời nói tìm lời nói, "Ngươi cũng không sợ nhà ngươi Tại Hoán ăn dấm "A?"

"Lão phu lão thê ăn dấm cái gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắc mặt cổ quái nhìn hắn một cái, "Ta nhận biết ngươi chín năm, biết hắn năm năm, ngay cả chính hắn nói, hai ta nếu có thể phát sinh chút gì đã sớm phát sinh."

Lời tuy lý nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, mặc dù Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ nhận thức đến lên chính là cái sẽ thu liễm lấy khí tức sẽ không để cho hắn có bất kỳ xâm lược cảm giác cùng cảm giác nguy cơ Alpha, nhưng hắn đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như cũ không có sinh ra tia điều tại tình cảm của bằng hữu.

, "Không có phát sốt

"Cái gì?" Hoàng văn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thừa dịp đèn đỏ vào tay sờ sờ hắn "A, cho là ngươi ngốc nữa nha "

"Ngươi mới ngốc, "Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve tay của hắn, "Ngươi cùng tại có đậu nành đậu về sau đều càng ngày càng ngây thơ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cười, quay đầu lại tiếp tục đạp xuống chân ga, chủ đề bị dẫn tới nhà mình tiểu bảo bối thân

Bên trên về sau xứng chức phụ thân quả nhiên rất nhanh mở máy hát: "Đậu đậu làm trời còn nói muốn cái "Muội muội đâu, nhưng là tại gần nhất bận rộn công việc, kế hoạch chúng ta lấy sang năm lại muốn một cái."

Có lẽ là trong xe hơi ấm nhiệt độ điều phải có chút mẹ, có lẽ là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quá mức ấm áp ngữ khí, Ung Thánh Hựu đem chỗ ngồi sau thả thả, lệch ra cái đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ: "A, rất tốt.

Phảng phất toàn thế giới Omega người có thể tiếp nhận thân phận của mình.

"Duy chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Duy chỉ có hắn.

Kim Tại Hoán là cái hoạt bát tính tình, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần nhìn thấy hắn người cảm thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái này hỏi hồ lô thật là tìm được cái rất tốt đối tượng.

Hoạt bát còn có chút nhỏ hồ đồ, nhưng thời khắc mấu chốt lại tuyệt sẽ không như xe bị tuột xích.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đã lâu không gặp." Kim Tại Hoán kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay, cách đầu người | xông Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Ta nghe lão Hoàng nói qua, ngươi yên tâm, ta vừa cho ngươi treo chính là chúng ta cái này mới tới một cái chủ nhiệm chuyên gia hào, ngươi chớ nhìn hắn mới tới a, hắn thật rất lợi hại, không đến bao lâu liền có thể mổ chính giải phẫu nữa nha!"

"Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo hắn đi vào nhân viên thang máy, thoát ly một tầng đại sảnh vẩn đục không khí về sau rốt cục buông lỏng thân thể, "Lần sau mang đậu đậu đi chơi mà phải đi ta | mà ngồi một chút."

"Ừm, tốt, tạ ơn Thánh Hựu ca," tất cả sắc cười cong mắt, "Tìm cuối tuần liền đi. "Nói lung lay hoàng văn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cánh tay, "Ấm triệu, con của ngươi hôm qua lại đái dầm

"Ta buổi sáng không đối đem đệm chăn đều tẩy rồi sao?" Văn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cúi đầu thân hắn một hạ, "Cũng dạy qua, cho nên ngươi đợi lát nữa đi nhà trẻ đón hắn thời điểm cũng đừng mắng hắn "A."

"Hô, hắn không chọc ta ta mới không mắng hắn, "Toàn Tại Hoán bĩu môi, "Cái nhỏ hỗn trứng, cũng không biết giống ai.

"Ta khi còn bé cũng sẽ không khóc gạt người nói nước vẩy trên giường."

"Ý của ngươi là nói như ta rơi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng ở bên nghe đi tới, không thể nói trong lòng cảm giác gì.

Có người yêu có người nhà có hài tử cảm giác đại khái là xấu, không phải Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán không biết cười phải xem ra hạnh phúc.

Nhưng nâng cao cái bụng người làm sao có thể là mình đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nhận lấy tiếp tục nghĩ.

Cũng may "Chủ nhiệm y sư" văn phòng đi không bao lâu, Thánh Hựu đứng ở phía sau, nghe Kim tại miễn nói hai câu cười làm lành nghiệm lui ra, tại cửa ra vào nhỏ giọng dặn dò hắn: "Thánh Hựu

Ca, ta chủ nhiệm nói xong, thân thể ngươi vấn đề tình hình thực tế nói là được, nơi này là y | viện, đừng lo lắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm kích nhìn hắn một cái, gật gật đầu một lần nữa đẩy cửa ra.

| mùi thuốc sát trùng cũng khó ngửi, có thể đối trọng độ bệnh thích sạch sẽ Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói ngược lại là rất tốt tiếp thụ, văn phòng bày ra rất là bệnh viện trung quy trung củ phong cách, thuần trắng trang trí cùng cà sắc thực cái bàn gỗ, băng lãnh lại nghiêm túc.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang suy tư như thế nào mở miệng nói cho vị chủ nhiệm này bác sĩ thân thể của mình vấn đề, song khi cái bàn ngồi phía sau người kia lúc ngẩng đầu lên, há Thánh Hựu miệng mở rộng, một câu "Ngài "Tốt" đều không nói cả liền ngây người ngay tại chỗ.

Năm chủ nhiệm mặc không nhuốm bụi trần thuần trắng quần áo lao động, trên sống mũi mang lấy phó nhã nhặn kính mắt, hai con ngươi lại tại ngẩng đầu một nháy mắt bỗng nhiên trừng lớn, đứng lên, "Thánh Hựu ca?" Đại khái là quá mức kích động, sau lưng cái ghế bị cố vấn chân dài đụng vào, trực tiếp rất hạ, hung hăng ép trên sàn nhà phát ra tiếng vang ầm ầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn chạy trốn, xảy ra bất ngờ Alpha tin tức tố nhưng trong nháy mắt tràn ngập toàn bộ xử lý công thất, hắn vịn tay cầm cái cửa hai tay làm không lên tia động khí, sau lưng tiếng bước chân dồn dập truyền đến, người kia mang theo cưỡi tại hoàng Thánh Hựu sau lưng vang lên: "Ca, là đối | a?"

Quá gần.

Thực tế là quá gần.

Thánh Hựu thậm chí muốn dùng tận khí lực toàn thân mới có thể dựa vào cửa chỉ vì bảo trì đứng thẳng, nhưng đắng chát cà vị vô khổng bất nhập đất phảng phất muốn thẩm thấu hắn mỗi cái tế bào, hắn tự biết trốn bất quá, nhắm lại mắt, cúi đầu cắn chặt môi dưới.

"Ca" sau lưng người cẩn thận từng li từng tí, treo giữa không trung đầu ngón tay run lấy một chút xíu hướng trước, thẳng ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên eo mới run âm thanh hỏi, "Ta có thể ôm ngươi một cái sao?"

"Đừng!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm từ trong hàm răng cố gắng gạt ra một tia khí động, "Không muốn, ngươi, không muốn. .

| thời học sinh đã từng cho rằng so trời còn lớn phiền não, ở ngoài buồn tẻ vô vị lớp học cùng mỗi trời viết không hết làm việc.

Khi "Học tập" cái này nhìn như không rõ ràng từ đơn chiếm cứ sinh hoạt mỗi một cái góc, lại trời hài tử đều sẽ sinh ra hoặc nhiều hoặc ít phiền chán cảm xúc.

Nhưng ở trong đó nhưng lại bao quát đầu não tổng minh thành tích ưu dị Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu bằng hữu.

Trận thăng lên tiểu học năm hai Thánh Hựu lại cầm song phần trăm, vô cùng cao hứng cõng sách nhỏ bọc về nhà, dưới lầu bồn hoa bên cạnh nhìn thấy một cái vùi vào trong bụi hoa tiểu hài nhi.

| tiểu bằng hữu lòng hiếu kỳ luôn luôn đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, Ung Thánh Hựu lão nhìn tả hữu, lặng lẽ bước tiến bồn hoa bên trong: "Ngươi đang làm gì?"

| tiểu nhi ra phủ đỉnh như đến thanh âm dọa đến trực tiếp ngồi trên mặt đất, ngây cả người, tại | giòn bẹp miệng khóc ra tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trước mặt cái này không khác mình là mấy lớn tiểu nam hài ba đáp ba đáp rơi xuống Kim đậu đậu cũng rất nhanh hoảng hồn, vội vàng ngồi xổm người xuống, lấy dĩ vãng mụ mụ hống hắn bộ dáng đem nhỏ nam hài lâu trong ngực, một tay xoa tóc người một tay tại người cõng lên một chút hạ nhẹ nhàng chụp lấy: "Không khóc không khóc, thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, ngươi đừng khóc a "

| tiểu nam hài nguyên bản là nhận kinh nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng mới khóc ra tiếng, lúc này rút "Khóc thút thít nghẹn đánh cái đau nhức, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta, ta nhìn thấy kia, cách, bên cạnh có mèo con "Meo

Thần kỳ là Ung Thánh Hựu quân âm mà lại không thế nào quan tâm con mèo nhỏ dáng vẻ, chỉ cảm thấy từ mình làm khóc tiểu bằng hữu nhất định phải đem người hống tốt, lại nhẹ lời thì thầm chụp trong chốc lát mới dám cẩn thận từng li từng tí kéo ra điểm khoảng cách đi xem —— trong ngực tiểu hài nhi thút thít lau trên mặt tàn lưu nước mắt, nhìn xem hắn cười đến híp cả mắt lộ ra một ngụm đáng yêu tiểu bạch nha: "Ngươi muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ nhìn con mèo nhỏ sao?"

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đến chạng vạng tối mới bị làm tốt cơm mụ mụ tìm về nhà.

Hắn là lần đầu tiên cầm tới song trăm lại bởi vì muộn về nhà mà chịu, cũng là lần đầu tiên biết nói ". Dọn nhà" cái từ này ý tứ.

| mụ mụ nói, đối diện ở thúc thúc dọn nhà, dọn tới kia một đôi trẻ tuổi lại đẹp mắt thúc thúc a di, cõng một cái thích ngồi xổm ở bồn hoa bên trong nhìn con mèo nhỏ, so với mình nhỏ hơn một tuổi đệ đệ.

Đệ đệ cùng mình bên trên cùng một chỗ rời nhà rất gần trường học, mụ mụ thông cửa thời điểm đạo, | liền chủ động nói muốn Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo đệ đi học.

Lại về sau thú Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày sáng sớm, còn mắt đệ đệ liền sẽ mơ mơ màng màng chu môi hô ca ca, tránh thoát nhà mình mụ mụ tay, thoảng qua đến dắt man Thánh Hựu mới có thể yên tĩnh xuống tới, xinh đẹp a di sẽ cười xoa xoa hai người bọn họ đầu, cho trong túi tiền của bọn họ một người nhét một viên đường. Hai tiểu bằng hữu liền cõng sách nhỏ bao tinh tay, đang đi học trên đường đem bánh kẹo "Sờ đạt được càng băng dát dụ hướng.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ tới so đệ đệ sớm, đoạn thời gian kia mỗi ngày oán trách ăn không được sương, nhìn như ra vẻ hào phóng kì thực nhịn đau cắt thịt đem đường tặng cho đệ đệ ăn, minh đạo đệ đệ đến thay răng thời điểm nàng học hắn, chết sống không ăn mình phần.

"A..., ngươi, ngươi răng người nhanh xong, không thích ăn liền nói cho a di đừng có lại cho ngươi a." Từng Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nhai lấy một viên đường trong tay còn bày biện một viên, miệng đối tâm

Làm không kiên nhẫn bày ra ca ca dáng vẻ.

"Nhưng ca không là ưa thích ăn ngọt sao?" Có một cái đặc biệt danh tự đệ đệ có chút ủy khuất nhếch miệng, dứt khoát đem bánh kẹo trực tiếp nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu túi áo trên.

Nhưng

"Ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ, chính muốn đuổi kịp đi thu thập ngang bướng tiểu bằng hữu, nam hài lại đột

Hướng về phía hắn cười đến so sánh điểm lại loá mắt: "Ca nói qua thích, chỉ cần ta có, đều sẽ cho ca!"

Đã vươn đi ra cánh tay dừng một chút, nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu ôm bên trên so với mình thấp nửa cái đầu tiểu Khương Daniel vai vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn: "Nói cái gì đó? Ca có đều sẽ trước cho ngươi

."

"Đen." Bên cạnh thân bị nửa chống đỡ người đỉnh lấy cái ổ chim non đầu, đón ấm áp nắng sớm cười phải một mặt ngu đần.

Nụ cười này, chính là mười mấy năm.

Trong văn phòng không khí tĩnh phải dọa người.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ thử một cái liền từ bỏ giãy dụa.

"Hắn là lần đầu tiên khoảng cách gần như vậy cảm nhận được Alpha tin tức tố tuyệt đối áp chế, khổ | chát chát hương vị giống như là ngưng kết ra thực chất, một chút xíu hóa thành từng cái nhỏ bé mà sắc nhọn duy "Đâm, không chút lưu tình vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng.

Khổ đến người yết hầu căng lên, đau đến mắt người vành mắt nóng lên.

Niel nhẹ nhàng lấy hắn, động tác cẩn thận lại bướng bỉnh, gần ở bên tai hô hấp cũng không bình "Ổn, lại phảng phất muốn chứng minh cái gì giống như một lần so một lần càng dùng sức ngửi ngửi.

Daniel lầm bầm kêu ca, thực tế đại não lại trống rỗng, liên tiếp phun lên cảm xúc cùng ứng hỏi thực tế quá nhiều, cuối cùng hắn chỉ nhẹ nhàng đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên gáy, dán người kia ấm áp làn da nói ra miệng một câu:

"Ngươi đến cùng đi chỗ nào a. .

Thời kỳ thiếu niên Ung Thánh Hựu có được từ trước đến nay số một số hai thành tích, thon dài thân hình cùng ưu càng bề ngoài, phát đạt thần kinh vận động, phảng phất trời sinh tự mang năng lực lãnh đạo. . .

Liền ngay cả lão sư đều không thể không tán thưởng hắn là khó gặp ưu tú Alpha.

2A5, Alpha,

Tại đại biểu lấy trưởng thành cùng phân hoá đến trước khi đến, khi Thánh Hựu đã nghe qua vô số lần cái này cái từ đơn.

Hắn bị chung quanh bao quát lấy phụ thân Thích lão sư bằng hữu đồng học tất cả mọi người, sớm dự đoán tốt con đường.

| nho nhỏ cũng đứng tại người đồng lứa ao ước hoặc tật ghen trong ánh mắt từ đầu đến cuối mang theo tự tin cười, hắn tin tưởng từ nhỏ đối với hắn từng li từng tí phụ mẫu cùng thuần thuần dạy bảo lão sư, bọn hắn miệng miệng âm thanh vừa nói lấy mình liền đại biểu cho "Ưu tú" hai chữ, thế là hắn không để ý chút nào chờ đợi | 18 tuổi da.

Nhưng mà hiện thực tàn khốc luôn luôn vượt quá tưởng tượng để người trở tay không kịp, lấy lại tinh thần về sau là đờ đẫn tiếp nhận hoặc là gần như sụp đổ người mở nhìn đương sự lòng người tố chất.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự hỏi tâm lý tố chất cũng không kém, có thể từ đám mây rơi xuống cảm giác thực tế quá thảm, mất nặng cảm giác nương theo lấy choáng váng, tùy theo theo nhau mà đến chính là thịt nát xương tan đau nhức.

"Đau đến hắn từ mê mang đến sụp đổ, đau đến hắn nghe không được phụ thân thuyết phục thấy không rõ mặc mắt nước mắt, đau đến hắn chỉ muốn chạy trốn.

| thoát đi đã từng buồn cười đoán được, thoát đi sắp đến chế giễu, thoát đi thế nhân dị dạng mục ánh sáng.

| thoát đi, tất cả.

"Ca, ngươi." Khương Daniel thực tế sớm phát giác không đúng, khả thi cách mười năm gặp lại xương Thánh Hựu kích động tách ra hết thảy, lúc này người trong ngực biên độ càng lúc càng lớn, phương Phật có cái gì rất khó chịu được sự tình, kéo căng rõ ràng ngay tại nóng lên thân thể, Khương Daniel ngơ ngác giơ trong ngực người vai đem người thay đổi thân thể, "Ngươi thật, phân hoá Omega sao?"

"Hành lang, hành lang" Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ cơ thể tại Alpha vô ý thức toát ra tin tức tố bọc vào không tự giác càng lên càng cao, hô hấp thô trọng giống một đuôi mất nước cá, tan rã song dân thậm chí nhìn không rõ lắm trừ trên mặt vẻ mặt lo lắng, thân thể không bị khống chế thoát lực trượt, bối rối luống cuống nghĩ phải thoát đi nhưng lại bản năng nắm lấy Khương Daniel góc áo không dám công tay: "Mau cứu ta, mau cứu ta . .

Lẫn nhau hấp dẫn nguyên thủy dục vọng thực tế quá mức đáng sợ, Daniel kịp phản ứng thời điểm, không bên trong người đã sớm bị hắn ép trên cửa trùng điệp hôn lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại không có chút nào chương đi đáp lại hắn, hai tay mềm mềm quấn giao tại cổ của hắn về sau, càng thêm thô trọng hô hấp xen lẫn nói ngọt ngào giọng mũi.

Hương nồng sữa bò vị cùng đắng chát vị không để lại dấu vết quấn quýt lấy nhau, rời môi lúc hai người vẫn như cũ đỉnh lấy, Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt tiếp lấy hắn thân eo cánh tay, hô hấp không cấu thị tiếng nói: "Ca không có Alpha?"

Thánh Hựu lý trí nương theo lấy vấn đề này lại hơi tìm về một tia, hắn đẩy trước người người, ngẩng đầu lại bị người kia thụ thương biểu lộ đâm vào đau nhức, ngăn ở trong cổ một câu "Thả chơi ta" nửa ngày đều không thể thuận lợi nói ra miệng.

"Ca thân thể làm sao rồi?" Mal hiện đỏ con mắt không nháy mắt nhìn xem hắn, giống như là muốn đem nửa đường thiếu thốn mười năm Nga trở về, giống như là muốn đem người này bây giờ dáng vẻ một mực ấn ở trong mắt, khắc vào trong lòng , liên đới lấy ngữ khí cũng nhu phải phát run," phát tình kỳ Omega tại sao lại muốn tới bệnh viện? Ca. Trả lời ta, có được hay không?"

Tinh liệt lại bá đạo cà phê vị thoáng qua ôn nhu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phải lấy thở dốc một hơi, nghĩ đến vừa rồi trong thoáng chốc chuyện phát sinh, trương quay mặt qua chỗ khác: "Không, không có gì. ."

"Ca ca."

Khương Daniel một lần nữa vùi đầu, buồn buồn học khi còn bé ngữ khí gọi hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc ngẩn ngơ ở, đệ đệ ủy khuất ba ba thanh âm liền giống như trước mỗi lần phạm sai lầm bị hắn nắm bắt lỗ tai thời gian thực cầu xin tha thứ đồng dạng, luôn có thể giội tắt Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy tâm tình tiêu cực.

". Tại Hoán nói,

Nói có cái trường kỳ sử dụng ức chế tề, dẫn đến phát tình kỳ không ngừng rút ngắn, thân thể đã bắt đầu xảy ra vấn đề người bệnh," ngươi có thể cảm nhận được trong ngực người một điểm điểm người cứng ngắc, lại vẫn ngoan cường tiếp lấy eo của hắn không buông tay, "Đừng lừa gạt Niel được không tử ca, không có Alpha đúng đúng?"

Khi Thánh Hựu thất thần, lập tức cười một cái tự giễu: "Đã người đạo, làm gì —— "

"Ta muốn nghe ca ca nói!" Daniel ngẩng đầu đánh gãy hắn, con ngươi đen nhánh bốn phía là mà đỏ thành một mảnh hốc mắt, "Ca ca lúc trước vì cái gì biến mất? Vì cái gì mười năm người không có cái tin tức? Vì cái gì không tìm Alpha? Vì cái gì, vì cái gì nhiều năm như vậy người không có liên hệ qua ta, vì cái gì, vì cái gì. . . . .

Cái này liên tiếp lời nói nghe phẫn nộ, thực tế nói ra miệng ngữ khí lại ngay cả chất vấn người chướng không bên trên, Khương Daniel biểu lộ thực tế quá mức thụ thương cùng ủy khuất, Thánh Hựu trốn tránh cùng lùi bước lưỡi ngữ ngạnh tại trong cổ, há to miệng, nhẹ nhàng đẩy hắn: "Thật xin lỗi, Âu. ."

"Tốt," Khương Daniel đáp ứng lại cũng không lui lại, chấp nhất muốn tất cả vấn đề đáp án, nhưng hôm nay lửa sém lông mày vấn đề hiển nhiên là trọng yếu nhất, "Ca, ngươi trước nói cho ta, ngươi bây giờ dùng chính là loại kia ức chế tề, dùng về sau phát tình kỳ khoảng cách đại khái nhiều lâu?"

". Nhờ Tại Hoán từ bệnh viện cầm ức chế tề,H2 tiêm vào hình, tiêm vào về sau, ở giữa vì. ." Xu thế Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, lúc này mới ý thức được trước mặt từng theo tại mình phía sau cái mông chạy ngốc đệ đệ chính là trong miệng người khác ưu tú chủ nhiệm y sư, có chút khẩn trương nhìn qua áo sừng, "Hai ba ngày đi,

"Hai ba ngày? !" Daniel bỗng nhiên lên cao ngữ điệu để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút choáng váng, sự tình thái phát triển giống như viễn siêu hắn dự đoán của mình, "H2 tiêm vào hình lần đầu sử dụng chí ít có thể ức chế hai đến ba tháng!" Khác da lấy lông mày, trong hai mắt đổ đầy sảng khoái Thánh Hựu không nguyện đi đọc đau lòng, "Ca, ngươi đến tột cùng là dùng bao lâu ức chẳng lẽ? !"

Thánh Hựu quá mức.

"Ca ca trưởng thành đến bây giờ. . Mười năm có qua Alpha? !"

Lại tới, Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất một bao lý luận, chuyện đương nhiên thật giống như nhân loại mỗi ngày người cần hô hấp, thế là hắn không chút nghĩ ngợi liền mở miệng phản bác: "Vì cái gì nhất định phải có?"

"Không, ta không phải ý tứ này," Niel thân là trưởng thành lâu như vậy Alpha, tự nhiên minh bạch có chút Omega ý nghĩ, nhất là mặt từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên kiêu ngạo, "Thật xin lỗi, ca, ta vừa mới có chút nóng nảy" hắn nhìn xem Thánh Hựu mặt

lấy ngữ khí mở miệng, "Nhưng phân hoá về sau Omega sinh lý kết cấu cùng nhu cầu liền, chính là như thế a. Ức chế tề loại này dược vật, ức chế được nhất thời, nhưng vĩnh viễn không thể có thể không có chút nào tác dụng phụ đem phát tình kỳ ức chế một thế."

Sắc

Ung Thánh Hựu đờ đẫn gật gật đầu, muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, lại phát giác mình không nói chuyện nhưng

Nói.

"Ca, tin tức tố mặc dù nhìn không thấy sờ không được nhưng nhưng lại có nguyên thủy nhất cường liệt nhất sinh lý hút dẫn, cách nước cá là không cách nào một mình sinh tồn," Niel đỡ lên trước mặt ca ca gọt đầy hai vai, chân thành tha thiết trong giọng nói tràn đầy đè nén lo lắng khẩn cầu, "Ca, coi như ta cầu cầu ngươi, đem thân thể của mình đặt ở vị thứ nhất đi, được sao?"

"Ta không có không thương tiếc thân thể." Khi Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, như cái chột dạ hài tử, "Ta chỉ là. .

Nói được nửa câu không có thanh âm, nhưng Niel minh bạch hắn lo lắng cùng xoắn xuýt, "Lâm thời tiêu ký ca có thể chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu kinh ngạc nhìn hắn.

"Ca thân thể thật không thể lại dùng ức chế tề, lâm thời tiêu ký đi, ca."

Ước chừng là vì kiểm tra thuận tiện, chủ nhiệm y sư hiệp công thất trong phòng kế, có một trương nho nhỏ giường bệnh.

Trên thực tế khi Thánh Hựu run lấy thân thể bị ôm đến trên giường trước một giây, đầu óc của hắn còn tại còn dự lấy đến cùng muốn hay không tiếp nhận đẹp bác sĩ ý kiến.

Nhưng trên sinh lý nhu cầu lại không phải do hắn đổi ý.

Loại này tinh thần siêu thoát trạng thái rất thần kỳ, "Thân thể" cùng "Tinh thần" phảng phất ngạnh sinh sinh bị xé rách thành hai phần hoàn toàn thoát ra đến, Thánh Hựu nói không rõ mình là tâm tình gì, tin tức làm kích thích để thân thể của hắn biến đến mức dị thường kỳ quái, hai chân của hắn cơ hồ là bản năng quấn ở Khương Daniel bên eo, chưa hề trải qua nhân sự sau huyệt tại tràn ngập tình dục cà phê vị kích thích hạ ẩm ướt một mảnh, ngươi thậm chí chỉ thăm dò vào một ngón tay, hai dưới thân người ga giường liền đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu bùn thà sau huyệt dính được rối tinh rối mù, cứng rắn lại nóng rực tính khí chậm chậm tiến vào lúc, tê dại kỳ dị khoái cảm mang theo so virus càng nhanh khuếch tán tốc độ, từ sau huyệt thẩm thấu tiến trong thân thể mỗi một cái gọi lấy tế bào.

Có lẽ là thời điểm nhận rõ thực tế, có lẽ bình tĩnh tiếp nhận mới là đường ra duy nhất. Thời gian gãy đoạn mất đã từng bướng bỉnh lại kiêu ngạo thiếu niên cánh chim, tàn tạ thân thể cùng chết lặng linh hồn một cũng bị người ép dưới thân thể, thú Thánh Hựu làm không được không nhìn mình run rẩy hai chân, chỉ có thể nâng lên bủn rủn cánh tay quát ở mặt.

"Ca ca, hạ thân dục vọng bị chặt khít ấm áp đường hành lang bao vây lấy, Khương Daniel thấp phía dưới không ngừng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai lầm bầm kêu, mê luyến ngửi ngửi ca ca trên thân thơm ngọt sữa bò mùi, mùi vị kia cùng mình đắng chát cà phê vị tại thuần trắng gian phòng bên trong dần dần dung hợp, thuần hương cà phê ôn nhu đuổi theo sữa bò hương khí,

Dưới thân người đỏ bừng thân thể rõ ràng cũng đang bị tình dục chi phối, Khương Daniel trong lòng còn có may mắn đem dục vọng đội lên ca ca thân thể chỗ sâu nhất, nhưng mà không hề nghi ngờ, bên trong thực đầu đường chăm chú nhắm, phảng phất Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu tới đuôi che không muốn để người nhìn thấy nội tâm.

"Ca ca" Khương Daniel dừng một chút, cúi người kéo xương Thánh Hựu ngăn trở gương mặt tay cánh tay, hạ thân động tác hoàn toàn dừng lại, mới vừa có chút dung hợp hai loại tin tức tố hương vị lớn khái là ảo giác, thở dài, Niel cúi đầu hôn một cái thú Thánh Hựu ướt át mắt sừng, "Đừng khóc, đừng khóc "

Truy Thánh Hựu một mực không có mở mắt, cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, thân thể phản ứng để tất cả giải thả người hóa thành phí công, hạ thân động tác ngừng phải quá đột ngột, sau huyệt không thỏa mãn co vào, trước người đứng thẳng dục vọng cũng tại đáng thương,

Đẹp Niel cầm thời hạn đỉnh không ngừng lặng lẽ chảy ra dâm mỹ chất lỏng tính khí, lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu động tác trước, ôn nhu hôn đôi môi của hắn

"Ca ca, ta thích ngươi a, ca ca."

10.

Khương Daniel thích là từ cái gì lúc bắt đầu? Liên quan tới chuyện này, Thánh Hựu lúc trước không có da mặt dày đến hỏi qua.

Có lẽ là tiểu học lúc cùng một chỗ đeo bọc sách ngồi xổm ở bồn hoa bên trong nhìn con mèo nhỏ thời điểm, có lẽ là sơ trung lúc cùng một chỗ tại trên sân bóng đánh một trận xinh đẹp phối hợp về sau cười ôm thời điểm, có lẽ là cao trung lúc mình không sợ người khác làm phiền từng lần một cho đệ đệ giảng giải luyện tập đề thời điểm,

Muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu đối Niel không có tình cảm kia là không thể nào, hắn nhớ kỹ cái kia thanh thản ấm áp buổi chiều, Daniel nằm tại chân của mình bên trên ngửa đầu, có chút rủ xuống vô tội song trong mắt đổ đầy nghiêm túc, mở miệng ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng địa, mang theo khẩn trương cùng kỳ vọng: "Ta thật rất thích ca a, nếu là dài về sau có thể cùng ca kết hôn liền tốt "

Dương lúc hắn nghe nói như thế vậy mà không có chút nào ngoài ý muốn hoặc phản cảm cảm xúc, nội tâm ngược lại nhu mềm thành một mảnh, cười đưa tay vuốt vuốt đệ mượt mà đầu, tại về sau hắn nói cái gì đâu?

"A, nhớ tới,

"Nếu như Niel phân hoá thành Omega, liền cùng ca kết hôn đi."

Phảng phất hết thảy đều là nước chảy thành sông, phảng phất hết thảy đều là ông trời chú định, phảng phất hết thảy, mang theo hài đồng thời đại ngây thơ và mỹ hảo.

Chỉ là nằm dưới thân thể hầu hạ người, biến thành đã từng chói mắt ca.

| 11.

"Lâm thời tiêu ký sẽ theo thân thể thay thế trác. . Niel ôm thoát lực Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ chen tại y dụng trên giường nhỏ, trùng phùng sau đó phát sinh hết thảy cũng giống như một trận xảy ra bất ngờ mộng, Daniel dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lượn quanh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bóng loáng làn da, tại người bên tai thấp tiếng nói, "Ca ca, muốn đi tìm khác Alpha có được hay không.

Thánh Hựu hô hấp vừa mới bình ổn một chút, lần đầu nếm thử tình ái thân thể quá mức mẫn cảm, phương mới hắn xuất tinh sau Khương Daniel lại chống đối hồi lâu mới đều phóng thích, phiếm hồng thân thể bị phải hai chân run co rút, dinh dính chất lỏng nương theo con ngươi cà minh hương vị tiếp tục tại hắn trong thân thể tràn ngập.

Trên thực tế Ung Thánh Hựu từ sau khi thành niên liền đối đã từng thời niên thiếu liền yêu thích qua cà phê vị rốt cuộc không làm sao có hứng nổi, bởi vì cùng trên người mình sữa bò vị so sánh, cà phê, thực tế là quá khổ

Nhưng mình lại làm sao có thể đi tìm người khác đâu.

Sắc Thánh Hựu mục trống rỗng thẳng tắp nhìn về phía trần nhà, mở miệng ngữ khí tràn đầy mỏi mệt: "Có thể | duy trì bao lâu?"

Daniel kinh ngạc, ngay sau đó vọt tới cuồng hỉ để hắn không thể tin được: "Ca nói là. ."

| "Bao lâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy hắn, kéo ra người kia khoác lên trên bụng mình tay, bị lâm

Lúc tiêu ký qua đi thân thể rốt cục không còn như cái cần trốn ở âm góc tối thông minh định thời gian nổ | đạn, hồi phục một chút khí lực để hắn có thể chống đỡ mặt giường ngồi dậy.

"Một tháng." Trên trán toái phát ngăn trở dã Niel hai mắt, thấy không rõ thần sắc người cúi thấp đầu xuống giường, giúp ca đến để ở một bên quần áo vớ giày.

Thánh Hựu trầm mặc mặc quần áo tử tế, hạ thân đi vớ giày thời điểm huyệt lưu động chất lỏng để hắn lưng eo xiết chặt, phải không kẹp chặt khe mông, thẳng đến thu thập xong mình đi tới cửa một bên, hắn cúi đầu thở dài nói: "Sau một tháng ta tới tìm ngươi."

"Ca ta đưa ngươi!" Khương Daniel một mực thủ ở một bên, gặp hắn muốn mở cửa vội ôm có người ở góc áo.

Cà phê vị giống như càng dày đặc đắng chát một chút, Thánh Hựu kéo xuống tay của hắn, quay đầu nghiêm túc | nói: "Không cần, ta không cần những này

| 12.

Khương Daniel không dám quá nhiều đi quấy rầy ca bận rộn tác gia sinh hoạt, chỉ là mỗi lúc trời tối trước khi ngủ đều sẽ nằm ở trên giường đảo Ung Thánh Hựu sns bên trên vì số không nhiều mấy đầu trạng thái lật tới che đi nhìn, sau đó ở trước mắt truyền tống một câu "Ngủ ngon" .

Thánh Hựu chưa từng sẽ trả lời hắn chào hỏi, cũng may, trên sinh lý không cách nào cự tuyệt dục vọng luôn có thể | để hắn ở trên người cà phê vị chuyển nhạt lúc ngoan tiếp nhận đẹp bác sĩ "Hỏi bệnh" .

Tình ái bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu rất mê người.

Dù cho Khương Daniel khóa lên cửa ban công kéo lên màn cửa tắt đèn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ tại song chân bị tách ra lúc gấp hai mắt nhắm lại, giống con mèo nhỏ báo gấp khóe miệng, trên ngón tay tiến vào lúc nhẫn nại thở nhẹ hừ nhẹ, bị đụng phải khó nhịn kia một điểm lúc lại quay đầu đi, cắn chặt hạ môi hít một hơi thật sâu.

Dưới thân nhân tính cảm giác lại ẩn nhẫn bộ dáng thực tế quá mức xinh đẹp, Khương Daniel tính khí kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại tiến vào trước liền đã sưng phải thấy đau, quá phận kích thước luôn luôn để nhỏ hẹp đường hành lang phải dị | thường phí sức, Khương Daniel kiên nhẫn cúi người hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, thật mỏng đôi môi mang theo dụ

Người sữa bò hương khí, thẳng hôn đến người khóe mắt phiếm hồng, hạ thân mới bắt đầu từ nhanh đến chật đất động | làm, nhàn nhạt rút ra lại hung hăng tiến vào.

Ca ca nếu như bị đính đến hung ác, liền sẽ vô ý thức mở ra lúc trước bị cắn công miệng nhỏ, kéo dài tiếng rên rỉ giống thuần trắng lông vũ tại đẹp Niel bên cạnh giới lấy đục, hắn nâng lên ca ca hai chân gác ở trên vai dùng sức thao làm, Ung Thánh Hựu ướt át suy nghĩ sừng giơ lên mặt lộ ra đường cong hoàn mỹ hàm dưới tuyến, cánh tay lung tung bắt lấy tai gối đầu, phản cong người lên thể đem mình hướng đẹp ngươi bên miệng đưa.

Cà phê cùng sữa bò hương vị tại không tính tấp nập tính sự tình bên trong càng thêm khế hợp.

"Lâm thời tiêu ký" bốn chữ, trở thành hai gian đặc hữu bí mật nhỏ.

13.

"Ca, hôm nay lâm thời có giải phẫu, ngươi nguyện ý đi ta hiện tại mình chỗ ở chờ ta sao?

Sáng tạo Thánh Hựu trước khi ra cửa nắm lên điện thoại, cái này mới nhìn đến Khương Daniel buổi chiều gửi tới tin tức.

Hắn hôm nay vốn là muộn ban, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tại hắn tan tầm về sau đến bệnh viện tìm hắn.

Hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau không có nói ra đổi nơi chốn vấn đề, mới đầu Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là không nghĩ để đoạn này xảy ra bất ngờ quan hệ quá mức thân cận, hắn đương nhiên nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cũng hẳn là không có Omega, nhưng hắn như cũ không có có thể cho đệ đệ sinh mà tán có thể cùng hắn đầu bạc giai già lòng tin.

Trên thực tế theo mấy tháng này cố định gặp mặt thời gian, càng ngày càng nhiều khi còn bé ký ức tổng sẽ không tự chủ được ở trong đầu hắn xuất hiện, hắn đã sẽ không giải thích được suy nghĩ một chút hỏi đề, tỷ như nhìn thấy cái tin tức này về sau, hắn ý nghĩ đầu tiên vậy mà là: A, hắn quả nhiên đã không nhịn được tại lúc trước cái kia bọn hắn cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt qua cư xá a.

Phía dưới đi theo một cái tin là một chuỗi trên mặt đất cùng cửa phòng mật mã.

0825

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm bốn chữ số mật mã sững sờ thật lâu, xiết chặt điện thoại ra cửa.

14.

Khương Daniel kéo ra gia môn thời điểm, nồng đậm sữa bò hương khí để vừa mổ chính xong một trận dài lúc ở giữa giải phẫu bước chân hắn lung lay.

"Ngươi trở về rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu mặc mình trừ mua được sau chưa từng trải qua thân tạp dề, sắc mặt ửng hồng từ phòng bếp ra, trên tay còn cầm cái cái nồi, "Chờ một lát nữa đi, ta làm ngươi thích canh sườn. . . . Nhìn thấy Nỗ Nhĩ kinh ngạc kinh ngạc biểu lộ, hắn có chút chớ tên xấu hổ nha, "Ngươi trước kia thích canh sườn

"Ca ca" Khương Daniel gọi một tiếng, bước nhanh quá khứ đem người ôm vào trong ngực, lông mềm cỏ đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên gáy đạo, rất giống chỉ vừa nhìn thấy chủ nhân về nhà cỡ lớn

Khuyển.

"Ta, ta là nghĩ đến ngươi mổ chính giải phẫu nói không chừng không có thời gian ăn cơm." Thú Thánh Hựu giơ nồi xẻng nghĩ trốn về sau, lại bị người nắm chặt hai tay ôm càng chặt hơn, cà phê vị từ vào cửa lên liền một tia tia rót vào nồng có sữa bò hương bên trong, nguyên bản là đang ráng chống đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thở nhẹ một âm thanh, "Ngươi trước, thả. Thả ta ra, xương sườn —— ngô

Mới mổ chính giải phẫu mỏi mệt sớm tại nhìn thấy bộ dáng như thế ca ca thời điểm liền quét sạch sành sanh Khương Daniel hai tay không quy củ thăm dò vào Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo vạt áo, trong ngực người bị hắn hôn đến người đứng hiểm không ngừng, gấp đón đỡ yêu thân thể tại tin tức tố chi phối hạ bị chủ nhân xong hoàn toàn giao tất cả cho Niel.

Thánh Hựu bị ôm đến trên giường lúc sau đã triệt để quên đi phòng bếp lấy canh, Khương Daniel dò xét tiếp lấy trước ngực hắn đứng thẳng hai điểm, cúi người dùng răng ngậm khóa trừ kéo xuống ca ca gan ở giữa khóa kéo, cứng rắn lên dục vọng bị đồ lót bao khỏa phải có chút đáng thương, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút nhắm chặt hai mắt ca ca, kéo xuống vướng bận vải vóc đem đỉnh bốc lên thanh dịch tính khí ngậm vào miệng bên trong.

Đáng tiếc Omega thân thể cuối cùng cùng Alpha cùng, dù cho lại thế nào liếm hôn mút hút, quang dựa vào trước người kích thích cũng sẽ chỉ làm sau lưng càng thêm không kịp chờ đợi, sau huyệt khẽ trương khẽ hợp co vào, nhưng trên người người như là hoàn toàn không biết rõ tình hình chỉ lo phía trước, từ Thánh Hựu bị bức phải ẩm ướt hốc mắt, nghẹn ngào một tiếng mềm lấy cuống họng mở miệng: "Ni, Âu. ."

"Ừm?"

Niel hách lấy ca ca liệt nóng dục vọng mơ hồ không rõ ứng.

"Hừ minh" sau sáu tê dại phát cảm giác nhột xâm nhập Ung Thánh Hựu đại não, gian phòng bên trong tràn ngập hai loại tin tức tố hương vị đều bị nhiễm lên nồng đậm tình dục, "Đừng. . Làm. . . . . Thánh Hựu nắm chặt ga giường đừng, "Tiến nhanh. . . Tới. . . . .

Khương Daniel khóe môi nhếch lên giảo hoạt điểm cười, liếm liếm ca ca tính khí, rộng đủ đứng dậy đem mình hạ thân cũng đã nhẫn nại thật lâu dục vọng một chút xíu chậm rãi đưa vào dịch ruột non tràn ngập nhỏ

Phát tình kỳ Omega thân thể không cần phải mượn ngoại lực bôi trơn, dục vọng tiến đến lúc hầu hạ thân thể kiểu gì cũng sẽ không kịp chờ đợi trước bài tiết ra trơn ướt dính chất lỏng, nhưng Khương Daniel thước tấc hay là quá lớn, vừa tiến vào lúc tổng không dám coi thường động, lại thêm hôm nay ca ca giống như phá lệ mẫn cảm, Khương Daniel vừa ngay từ đầu động tác liền khó nhịn vặn vẹo lên eo, dĩ vãng tại tính sự tình bên trong chưa từng sẽ thêm lời nói Ung Thánh Hựu bắt ga trải giường xương ngón tay chút trắng bệch, như bị lấn phụ hung ác mèo con, hai mắt mở ra một đường nhỏ mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở cầu hắn: "Trước đừng, ngô ân, đừng —— "

Đường hành lang rụt lại một hồi, bạch trọc tinh dịch mang theo nóng bỏng nhiệt độ bắn tại trên bụng của hắn.

"Ta mới mới vừa đi vào," Khương Daniel ngây cả người, cúi đầu xuống liếm liếm ca ca phóng thích qua đi còn đang run rẩy tính khí:

"Ca ca, thật là sữa bò vị a "

Thánh Hựu cả người cứng đờ, nổi lên kém làm cho hắn cắn chặt môi dưới lệch quá mức, Khương Dan

Ngươi cũng không có trông cậy vào hắn có thể trả lời, hạ Omega lưới tấc tinh qua thân thể mẫn cảm dị thường, sau huyệt vật cứng lại lại một lần nữa nhanh chóng rút đưa.

"Ca, ca ca" Khương Dan tế tiếp lấy Thánh Hựu eo thấp giọng thì thầm, "Thích ngươi, thích ca ca,

Dĩ vãng trên giường lật qua lật lại cũng chính là hai câu này, nhưng hôm nay nghe vào trong tai lại mang theo dị thường thỏa mãn hương vị, sữa bò hương vị dần dần bị càng ngày càng mãnh liệt cà phê vị bao khỏa, Khương Daniel hướng chỗ sâu bắn vọt động tác dừng lại, thẳng đứng lên: "Ca? ! Ngươi

"Đừng! !" Xu thế Thánh Hựu cũng cảm nhận được mình biến hóa trong cơ thể, thân thể chỗ càng sâu lặng yên đánh mở đầu đường để hắn kinh hoảng lại xử chí, to lớn tính khí rất nhanh vừa sưng trướng mấy phần, Thánh Hựu nức nở mở miệng, "Đừng. . . ,

Van cầu ngươi, đừng. . . Bắn bên trong

15.

Khi Thánh Hựu là bị một trận tiếng huyên náo đánh thức.

Tranh mắt là xa lạ trần nhà, đến như muốn tan ra thành từng mảnh đau nhức, trong phòng ngủ còn lưu lại cà phê sữa bò giao hòa sau ngọt hương vị nhắc nhở lấy hắn tối hôm qua phát sinh qua cái gì.

Gương mặt có chút phát sốt, Ung Thánh Hựu vịn eo đứng dậy, chậm rãi mặc quần áo tử tế kéo ra phòng ngủ

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ đều là sững sờ, sau đó hiểu rõ câu lên miệng điềm nhiên như không có việc gì cùng hắn nói một tiếng sáng sớm tốt lành, khi Thánh Hựu đối cái này một đôi phu phu đến toàn không miệng tình, trên thực tế hắn ngay cả mình tối hôm qua là làm sao ngủ mất đều không nhớ rõ —— nếu như mình phải, hắn ứng nên sẽ không lựa chọn ngủ lại.

Khương Daniel nghe được cửa hướng liền hô hào "Ca" từ thư phòng đi ra, xương Thánh Hựu nhìn đi, lúc này mới phát hiện đệ đệ sau lưng còn đi theo cái cầm đồ chơi lung la lung lay tiểu bằng hữu.

"Đậu đậu?" Ung Thánh Hựu không tiện lắm ngồi xuống, đành phải cúi người tiến tới, đậu nành đậu thấy đến hắn lập tức cười không có con mắt đưa tay muốn ôm, "

Thánh thúc thúc!"

Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ giữ chặt tiểu hài nhi cổ áo, đưa tay giống như là xách con rối giống như đem đậu nành đậu ôm vào trong lồng ngực của mình: "Đậu đậu ngoan, thúc thúc thân thể không thoải mái, cha nuôi ôm, có được hay không?"

Làm, cha

?

Khi Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt đầu dùng hỏi thăm ánh mắt đi xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, kết quả người kia đang bận cho nhà mình Omega lột hoa quả, ngay cả cũng không nhìn hắn cái nào, hay là Kim Tại Hoán nuốt xuống miệng bên trong đồ ăn mới cười giải thích nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, hôm nay chưa đậu đậu nhà trẻ nghỉ ngơi, khó được ta cùng Daniel cũng đều nghỉ, liền dẫn hắn Quá nhi." Nói xong nhìn một chút trong phòng khách sắc khác nhau hai người, "

Ngô quấy rầy các ngươi a?"

"Quấy rầy hay không, "Thánh Hựu vội vàng khoát tay, tại tiểu tử này lần trước còn một ngụm một cái chủ nhiệm lần này liền trực tiếp gọi Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi đối với hắn lúc trước hỗ trợ đăng ký sự tình sinh chút dị dạng tâm tư, có thể không từ kiểm chứng sự tình không phải hiện nay xoắn xuýt trọng điểm, Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, "Các ngươi chơi? Ta liền đi trước,

\- "Ấm" bóc lấy hoa quả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mặt bất đắc dĩ ngẩng đầu lên.

\- "A?" Ăn hoa quả Kim Tại Hoán bị nghẹn một chút điên cuồng ho khan.

\- "Không được!" Ôm đậu nành đậu đừng Niel hai bước chạy tới ngăn tại Ung Thánh Hựu

Trước.

"Thúc thúc ôm" toàn trường duy nhất không rõ xảy ra chuyện gì đậu nành đậu tiểu bằng hữu cười đến một mặt dương quang xán lạn vươn hai đầu béo lùn chắc nịch cánh tay nhỏ.

Khương Daniel thừa cơ một đưa, tiểu hài nhi liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu không giải thích được tiếp tới.

"Cơm nước xong xuôi lại đi thôi ca "

16.

Kết quả sau cùng, là Ung Thánh Hựu tốt đẹp Niel cùng một chỗ, đi theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền toàn gia bồi đậu nành đậu tiểu bằng hữu chơi một ngày.

Tiểu hài tử đối hết thảy chưa thấy qua sự vật đều vô cùng hiếu kì, có lẽ là bị nhà mình hai cái ba ba ôm phải dính, cương quyết quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel không thả, một hồi muốn tiến vào thú Thánh Hựu trong ngực, một hồi nghĩ cưỡi tại Khương Daniel trên vai.

Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp tiểu bằng hữu chơi mệt ngủ thời điểm, đứng dậy cùng nhà ở nam nhân tốt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng đi cho mọi người nấu cơm, Niel ở trên ghế sa lon hai phút đều ngồi không yên, thỉnh thoảng liền muốn đến cửa phòng bếp lắc lắc, trong không khí xen lẫn sữa bò vị cà phê hương vị bên trong lại vẫn hiện lấy một tia acetic acid.

Đợi đến cáo biệt đã là chạng vạng tối, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền toàn gia cùng đi, lại bị Khương Daniel kéo qua một bên nhỏ giọng nhắc tới "Ca đừng đi quấy rầy người ta một nhà ba người", Thánh nghĩ nghĩ, cũng liền coi như thôi cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ quay đầu trở về nhà.

Thu thập xong bát đũa Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vào bên ngoài bao đổi giày, Khương Daniel xích lại gần mặt dạn mày dày vòng bên trên ca ca eo, quen thuộc mùi tại giữa hai người lan tràn, hắn thấp giọng cười cười, ngửi ngửi gấp Thánh Hựu trên thân pha tạp lấy mình hương vị hương khí: "Ca hôm qua.

"Không cho nói!" Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng đánh gãy hắn, bên tai thiêu đến nóng lên, giãy dụa lấy muốn đi mở

Cửa.

"Không nói thì không nói" Niel biết Ung Thánh Hựu rất khó đem những này lời nói thả tại ngoài sáng bên trên nói, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái ca ca bên mặt, "Để ta đưa ca trở về.

". . . Bị hôn làn da ẩn ẩn hướng ra phía ngoài tản ra cảm giác tê dại, Ung Thánh Hựu đóng mắt, nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng.

17.

Cũ tác gia văn phong có chút thiên hướng về văn xuôi, muốn tốn thời gian nghiêm túc suy nghĩ mới có thể mảnh tế phẩm vị đưa ra bên trong tràn ngập nhàn nhạt bi thương.

Nhưng. . . . .

"Gần nhất văn tự giống như hiện ra ngọt "

Khi Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gửi tới độc giả bình luận, có chút sợ run.

Điện thoại di động kêu một tiếng, khi Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn máy tính dưới góc phải ngày, nghĩ cũng vô dụng nghĩ liền biết phát kiện người là ai.

\- ta khoảng tám giờ đêm tốt, muốn đi trước sao?

Ý Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay dừng một chút, gõ kế tiếp "Tốt" chữ.

18.

Mùa đông bên ngoài luôn luôn rất lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel nhà tiểu khu cách đó không xa siêu thị mua chút nguyên liệu nấu ăn, thể nội tin tức tố bởi vì tức sắp đến ban đêm rõ ràng có chút xao động, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, xem chừng lúc này đi làm cơm Daniel tốt vừa vặn có thể ăn được, liền gấp gấp trên cổ khăn quàng cổ, cúi đầu tăng tốc bộ pháp.

Tiến cư xá đại môn đến đệ đệ nhà còn cách một đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy hôm nay cái này giai đoạn đi được có chút không quá tự tại, trở lại nhìn hai lần nhưng cũng không có phát hiện cái gì không "Đúng, đành phải mở ra chân dài cắm đầu đi lên phía trước.

Lầu dưới gác cổng có thể quét thẻ cũng có thể điền mật mã vào, Ung Thánh Hựu cực nhanh thâu nhập một chuỗi chữ số, kéo ra cửa chống trộm thời điểm, sau lưng đột nhiên xuất hiện mang theo xâm lược tính hương vị để hắn hoảng hồn.

"Ngươi là ——" vấn đề đều còn chưa nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu bị một cỗ đại lực dắt đẩy tiến khía cạnh trong thang lầu, cách xa thể lực lại một lần bày ở trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa lấy lạ lẫm lại gay mũi tin tức tố hương vị tràn đầy tuyệt vọng.

Mang theo mũ miệng bảo vệ người rõ ràng cùng hắn một đường, không cố vấn hắn giãy dụa cùng kêu to, một tay kiềm chế ở hai tay của hắn, một tay liền muốn đi dắt hắn áo khoác. Ung Thánh Hựu đục thân lông tơ đều dựng đứng, da đầu sắp nổ điên cuồng giãy dụa muốn tránh mở người kia lung tung đập tại trên mặt hắn hô hấp.

"Con mẹ nó chứ có Alpha ngươi nghe thấy không được sao!"Ung Thánh Hựu gần như sụp đổ tiếng la tại trống trải trong thang lầu quanh quẩn, kia người như là đang suy tư câu nói này tính chân thực dừng lại động tác, xương Thánh Hựu phản ứng cực nhanh nâng lên đầu gối trùng điệp đè vào người kia bàng ở giữa, kéo ra trong thang lầu cửa lảo đảo chạy ra ngoài.

"Ca?" Thanh âm quen thuộc tại phía trước vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu trong khoảng thời gian ngắn kinh lịch to lớn tra tấn tinh thần khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel một khắc này rốt cục sụp đổ, dưới chân một mềm mang theo quán tính hướng về phía trước toàn bộ thân thể nhào vào đệ đệ trong ngực, Khương Daniel thần sắc biến biến, nâng người trong ngực cau mày hỏi: "Làm sao rồi?"

| trong thang lầu cửa vừa lúc lại vang một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt đỏ vành mắt cắn chặt phát sẽ trang sau "Răng cấm nhìn chằm chằm cái kia vội vã cúi đầu đi ra ngoài người.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xốc xếch quần áo, trong đầu đột nhiên tuôn ra lên xấu nhất ý nghĩ: "Uy, ngươi trước dừng lại."

| 19.

"Tê ——" Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhảy răng nhếch miệng, "Ca ca kiểm kê "A. ."

"Liền không!" Thánh Hựu phảng phất trở lại ngây thơ hài đồng thời kì, bĩu môi cùng người "Hờn dỗi, động tác trên tay lại không tự giác nhu hòa xuống tới, "Cái kia Alpha nghiệp vụ thuần thục xem xét chính là cái kẻ tái phạm, ta đều để ngươi đừng đuổi, lần này tốt đi? Ngày mai giải phẫu đều không làm được!"

"Ta làm sao biết hắn có đao a. . Đừng Niel cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngước mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt, "Mà lại hắn cũng dám theo dõi ca, trả, còn quấy rối tình dục! May ta hôm nay sớm tan tầm, không phải vạn nhất. . .

"Vạn cái gì? Ngươi ngậm miệng." Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, "Hảo hảo một cái bác sĩ học người ta làm cái gì đánh nhau ẩu đả? Phá dài như vậy một đường vết rách, ngươi vui vẻ rồi?"

"Không vui."Daniel tận lực lặng lẽ tản mát ra chút tin tức tố hương vị, mặt ngoài lại nhếch miệng dương giả bộ đáng thương, "Ta đều thụ thương ca còn như thế đối "Ta

Nguyên bản là nên làm thời gian, khi Thánh Hựu bị bỗng nhiên nồng đậm cà phê vị đâm vào một trận | đứng ngồi không yên, đành phải ngậm miệng ngoan ngoãn cúi đầu xuống cho đẹp Niel bôi thuốc.

"Ngươi xem đi. Alpha tin tức tố đối phát tình kỳ Omega đến nói là không cách nào kháng cự, mà lại ca bên trong thực đầu đường còn mở. . . . Khương Daniel có chút ủy khuất, tâm miệng nói không ra phiền muộn, "Cái này nếu như bị khác Alpha biết nên có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm a? Người khác làm sao giống như ta như thế nghe ca, chịu được dụ hoặc nói không bắn liền bắn. .

Thánh Hựu trầm mặc.

Mới chuyện phát sinh quả thật làm cho hắn nhảy thiết thực cảm nhận được tuyệt vọng cùng bất lực, nhưng cùng lúc trước cảm thụ, trong nháy mắt đó trong đầu của hắn vậy mà đầy đều là Khương Daniel —— ngày bình thường yên lặng từng li từng tí chiếu cố mình bộ dáng, tại trên giường cũng chưa từng làm loạn nói gì nghe nấy dáng vẻ, còn có. Tất đến phảng phất đã trở thành quen thuộc hương thuần cà phê hương vị. .

"Khương Daniel" Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít gọi đại danh của hắn, lúc này dùng không nghiêm túc ngữ khí đánh gãy thân còn tại ủy khuất ba ba meo hôn ngốc đệ đệ, ánh mắt của hắn có | chút né tránh, lại quyết định hít sâu một hơi, mỗi chữ mỗi câu rõ ràng nói:

"Hoàn toàn. Tiêu ký ta đi

20.

Khương Daniel thẳng đến nằm ở trên giường còn không thể tin được, ca ca của hắn lại có một ngày sẽ, như thế chủ động đẩy hắn.

"Ngươi, tay của ngươi không phải không tiện nha. . . Ung Thánh Hựu chưa quên tắt đèn, tại đen tối bên trong lại như cũ đỏ mặt, hôn hôn thất thất từng kiện cởi y phục xuống bò lên giường, đè thấp thân thể động tác ôn nhu giúp đệ đệ cũng cởi xuống vướng bận quần áo, do dự một chút, xoay người ngồi tại Daniel trên thân.

Cảm tạ xuyên thấu qua màn cửa rót vào trong phòng đèn nê ông, đừng Niel đè nén dồn dập hô hấp, nhìn thấy trên người người cầm mình tính ngưng chậm ngồi xuống, bên trong dũng đạo nhiệt độ quen thuộc dị thường, quá sâu tiến vào để Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng người thân giơ lên gương mặt phát ra một âm thanh thở khẽ lấy rên rỉ, đừng ngây cả người, rốt cuộc chịu không nổi thơm ngọt tin tức làm dụ hoặc, không để ý tới vừa băng bó kỹ cánh tay, hai cánh tay cánh tay nâng lên ca ca eo thân, hung hăng động tác.

| tư thế như vậy tiến vào phải thực tế quá sâu, tính khí đỉnh từng cái ở bên trong thực đầu đường

Ra vào, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên thân người hoàn toàn bị thịt mềm, dưới thân người lại đột nhưng ngồi dậy, to dài tính khí chôn ở ca ca trong thân thể, Khương Daniel đem mình ra bên ngoài rút ra chút, trở mình, hôn lấy ca ca xinh đẹp hồ điệp xương, đem người đặt ở dưới thân.

"A a. A a. . . . . Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn ở gối đầu bên trong, nhục thể đập thanh âm nương theo lấy tiếng rên rỉ tại không gian bịt kín ở bên trong mê người, sau lưng thao làm càng ngày càng "Sói cũng càng lúc càng nhanh, mỗi một cái đều tiến vào bên trong thực đạo đỉnh tiến chỗ sâu nhất, to lớn đỉnh bưng sáng bóng Ung Thánh Hựu sảng đến không ngừng, đứng thẳng lấy dục vọng bị sau lưng đệ đệ cúi hạ thân nắm ở trong tay cọ xát lấy, đồng thời kích thích thực tế quá mức mãnh liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu minh nuốt bắn ra, đường hành lang co vào đồng thời một cỗ tinh dịch kết thành kết theo Khương Daniel bị lưu tại trong thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh bì lực tẫn nhắm mắt lại, phần gáy tuyến thể chỗ truyền đến tê tê dại dại đâm nhói, sau đó có ôn nhu hôn rơi xuống, Khương Daniel thanh âm quen thuộc mang theo hắn chưa từng nghe qua âm nhẹ tiếng vang lên:

"Ca, ta yêu ngươi "

211

Cơ học lượng tử song song nhiều vũ trụ giải thích nói, tại giao nhau đường mòn trong hoa viên, chắc chắn sẽ có một con đường, khiến mọi người tại sinh mệnh mỗi một cái tiết điểm người đạt được hạnh phúc.

Tại trừ hoàn toàn con đường hạnh phúc bên trên, có lại chỉ có một cái ngươi tại hành tẩu.

Hoàn toàn con đường hạnh phúc? Không tồn tại.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy khóe miệng cúi đầu sờ sờ mình có chút hở ra bụng dưới, đứng dậy đi đến phòng bếp cạnh cửa: "Mẹ, đừng làm nhiều lắm, ăn không hết lãng phí."

Trong phòng bếp hai cái bận rộn thân ảnh đồng thời, xinh đẹp phụ nữ trung niên bận bịu thả ra trong tay cái nồi tại tạp dề bên trên tặng tặng tay: "Ai u Tiểu Hựu a, ngươi mau trở về ngồi, bốn cái nhiều tháng cũng muốn làm tâm a."

"Mẹ ngươi cũng đừng nhọc lòng," bên tai một đạo ấm áp hô hấp truyền đến, thoải mái cà phê hương khí rót vào truy Thánh Hựu Hựu mỗi một cái tin tức, người yêu mang theo ý cười thanh âm vang ở tai một bên, "Ta nhìn Thánh Hựu ca đâu, tiểu tử bốn tháng làm sao rồi? Ca ca đi hai bước hắn còn có thể trực tiếp đụng tới a?"

"Liền ngươi bần!" Khương mụ mụ làm bộ muốn đánh, ngươi giấu ở Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng một mặt ngốc cười, cuối cùng vẫn là mụ mụ buông xuống cắt đao tới "Khuyên can", Ung Thánh Hựu mới bị khoa trương kêu to lấy Daniel kéo về khách mới.

"Bao lớn người, còn nôn nôn nóng nóng." Khương mụ mụ nhíu lại lông mày một mặt bất đắc dĩ.

" ai nha rất tốt a." Mụ mụ cười đến híp cả mắt, lại tại quay đầu nhìn thấy trước bàn ăn hai người lúc cũng nhíu mày, "Lão! Hạ cái gì cờ đâu lúc này đánh cờ! Mau tới đây hỗ trợ rửa rau!"

"Đến đến rồi!" Bàn cờ trước hai cái đồng thời ứng hai tiếng, đứng dậy mở rộng bước chân lại còn không thôi quay đầu nhìn về phía tiến hành đến một nửa thế cuộc.

Trong phòng bếp ba ba mụ mụ nhóm ồn ào thanh âm truyền đến, Niel lại không đi quản kia chút, quang minh chính đại đem bên người khóe mắt có chút ướt át ca ca ôm vào trong ngực, xích lại gần tại yêu người bên tai thấp giọng nói nhỏ: "Ca, ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút quay đầu, chủ động hôn lên đẹp Niel mang theo ý cười môi:

"Niel a, ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Cho nên nói a, hoàn toàn con đường hạnh phúc là không tồn tại.

Nhưng tại tên là "Nhân sinh" giao nhau đường mòn trong hoa viên, chắc chắn sẽ có một lần minh tâm khắc cốt lựa chọn, tại mênh mông hằng hà sa số trong vũ trụ, để ta có thể lại một lần nữa giấu trong lòng hạnh phúc gặp được ngươi.

END.


	246. Chapter 246

【 Dan Ung 】 kim cương vòng

Hiện cõng, có chút cẩu huyết, ooc

9k+

Viết quá trình trở ngại lớn nhất chính là 15 quá ngọt(không có không thích ý tứ), khả năng về sau cũng sẽ không viết ngược a, bản thân tiêu hao quá lớn.

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

Kết cục là tốt

BGM: Kim cương vòng - mạch tuấn rồng

"Ngươi kim cương vòng, tốt nhất quấn càng chặt hơn "

"Thề phải ngươi, thành tựu ta yêu đến không giống như là phàm nhân "

00

"Ta không có vì ngươi xuân đau thu buồn, không xứng có việc đáng tiếc "

01

Ung Thánh Hựu không xứng tiếc nuối.

Hắn lại mơ tới mười năm trước lễ tình nhân.

Ngày đó vừa vặn có hành trình. Tại sân khấu kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel níu lại cổ tay của hắn liền hướng dưới đài chạy. Một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đến bọn hắn giống như muốn bỏ trốn, thoát đi tất cả mọi người, Khương Daniel dẫn hắn đi đâu hắn đều cam tâm tình nguyện.

Chạy trước chạy trước tràng cảnh biến, hậu trường thiết bị, nhân viên công tác cùng huyên thanh âm huyên náo đều biến mất, bọn hắn chạy vào nhất bắc biên cảnh mới có loại kia đen như mực rừng rậm, không nhìn thấy cuối cùng.

Ngay sau đó Khương Daniel cũng biến mất, một mình hắn đứng trong rừng rậm, chỉ nghe được phong hòa lá cây ma sát thanh âm, bốn phía tất cả đều là cao lớn cây cối, như muốn đem hắn nuốt hết.

Rét lạnh cùng đen tối hướng trong thân thể của hắn quán chú sợ hãi, thân thể của hắn không nhúc nhích được. Hắn muốn hét to Khương Daniel danh tự, lại nghe không được thanh âm của mình.

Sau đó hắn liền tỉnh, mở mắt nhìn thấy hay là đen kịt một màu, trong mộng thở không nổi cảm giác còn nghiêm mật bao vây lấy hắn.

02

Nằm trong chốc lát hô hấp bình phục về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay ra cầm trên tủ đầu giường điện thoại, một nhìn thời gian, rạng sáng bốn giờ bốn mươi.

Hắn mở đèn lên, đi đến phòng vệ sinh đơn giản súc súc miệng, lại đi đến phòng khách tủ rượu, rót cho mình một ly Whisky, cầm cái chén về đến phòng tắt đèn ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh một mình trên ghế sa lon.

Nước chảy mây trôi, bất quá bởi vì đồng dạng quá trình đi quá nhiều lần.

Cạn ngủ cùng mất ngủ đều là Ung Thánh Hựu lão bằng hữu, thần kinh yếu ớt đối một cái diễn viên đến nói cũng không tính chuyện xấu, cảm xúc thể nghiệm so với thường nhân nhạy cảm, chỉ là cốc Cellulose cùng cởi đen làm lập gia đình trung bình chuẩn bị dược vật thôi. Hắn rõ ràng mình nửa đêm tỉnh lại cũng không cách nào ngủ, cũng liền không tiếp tục thử nghiệm nữa, dứt khoát ngồi vào sắc trời dần sáng, hoặc ngẩn người hoặc Nhâm Tư tự lan tràn.

Kỳ thật hắn đã thật lâu không nằm mơ, buổi tối hôm nay lại mơ tới người kia có thể là người lão bắt đầu hoài cựu.

Thế nhưng là vì cái gì lão trong mộng đều vẫn là chỉ còn một mình hắn đâu? Ngay cả mộng cũng không chịu buông tha hắn.

Hắn không quái mộng không thành toàn hắn, cái này dù sao là chính hắn muốn kết cục, mười năm trước hắn liền có thể nhìn thấy hôm nay. Những năm này bên cạnh hắn cũng không phải là không có qua người khác, tội gì yêu cầu ở trong mơ cùng nhiều năm trước kia một cái viên mãn.

Bưng lấy vua màn ảnh cúp đứng tại lĩnh thưởng trên đài thời điểm, đối mặt phía dưới ngàn vạn reo hò, lại sinh ra mấy phần cô đơn cảm giác. Hắn nghĩ tự giễu mình phạm tiện, loại này cô đơn căn bản không đáng tiền, công thành danh toại lúc muốn đoàn tụ sum vầy, nhưng trước đó, cảm thấy đoàn tụ sum vầy là thủy nguyệt kính hoa xa xỉ phẩm. Cho nên hắn không tiếc nuối, người có bỏ có được, lại đến một vạn lần, hắn hay là chọn vào lúc đó cùng Khương Daniel chia tay.

Hắn cũng tự biết không xứng tiếc nuối cùng mang xa, trong tình yêu lùi bước người, liền làm tình yêu tiếc nuối tư cách đều không có.

Hắn duy nhất thật xin lỗi chỉ có Khương Daniel một người, chỉ bất quá áy náy càng là không đáng tiền. Hắn nhớ kỹ chia tay đêm hôm đó Khương Daniel nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, tràn ngập hận, đốt màu đỏ bừng, bên trong lửa mạnh muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân đốt bị thương.

03

Suy nghĩ của hắn trôi dạt đến trong mộng không có tiếp tục lễ tình nhân ban đêm.

Từ đài bên trên xuống tới, Khương Daniel đem hắn kéo đến phòng thay quần áo, đóng cửa lại liền đem hắn chống đỡ trên cửa thân, phảng phất muốn đem hắn vạch trần vào bụng, thẳng đến nghe được các đội hữu hướng phòng thay quần áo đến thanh âm mới không tình nguyện đem đã bị hôn đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt hắn buông ra.

"Lễ tình nhân ca không thể cả ngày chỉ thuộc về ta thì thôi, xuống đài đều không nhanh một chút "

"Là ta không tốt", Ung Thánh Hựu cầm ủy khuất không được ngày tết người yêu không có biện pháp nào, hảo ngôn hảo ngữ dỗ dành, "Rất nhanh liền về ký túc xá, về ký túc xá về sau cũng chỉ có chúng ta" .

Lúc kia còn không có chuyển ký túc xá, Trí Thánh ca quan tâm bọn hắn yêu đương đã có quá nhiều không tiện, luôn luôn tận khả năng đất nhiều lưu một chút thế giới hai người cho bọn hắn.

Khương Daniel một giây trở mặt, liều mạng gật đầu cười ngây ngô, vừa rồi cái kia ủy khuất bao cũng không biết đi nơi nào.

Trở lại ký túc xá, Khương Daniel ảo thuật xuất ra một cái sô cô la bánh gatô, phía trên còn cắm một cây nến, đi vào bọn hắn gian phòng.

"Keng keng keng —— chúc Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lễ tình nhân vui vẻ. Đây là bọn hắn cái thứ nhất lễ tình nhân, để chúng ta chúc phúc bọn hắn."

"Ca thất thần làm gì, mau tới chúng ta cùng một chỗ thổi cây nến."

"Chúng ta về sau lễ tình nhân đều cùng một chỗ thổi cây nến đi. Cái thứ nhất lễ tình nhân cắm một cây nến, cái thứ hai lễ tình nhân cắm hai cây nến, thứ năm mươi cái lễ tình nhân cắm không dưới năm mười cây nến, vậy liền cắm số lượng năm mươi. Thứ năm mươi cái lễ tình nhân thời điểm ca lại biến thành cái dạng gì đâu, là lão đầu tử đi. Ca đừng lo lắng, Soái lão đầu cũng rất có mị lực."

Bánh gatô bên trên chỉ chơi qua một cây nến, hắn cùng Khương Daniel chỉ có được qua một cái lễ tình nhân.

04

Trong đêm tối càn quấy cảm xúc, ban ngày cần làm cho thỏa đáng đảm bảo. Người thiếu niên có thể đau lăn lộn, có thể đau thét lên, nhưng người trưởng thành đối đau môn bắt buộc là ngụy trang. Dù là trên thân đã không có một chỗ hoàn hảo làn da, cũng chỉ có thể dùng che hà cao thật dày thoa lên một tầng không gọi thế nhân nhìn lại.

Bị khám phá, bị truy vấn "Có tâm sự phải không" thực tế để người khó mà tiếp chiêu. Nếu nói có, từ đầu nói về quá phí sức; như nói không có, lại quá không chân thành. Tóm lại, là cái phỏng tay củ khoai, hay là không tồn tại cho thỏa đáng.

Không chỉ như vậy, giấc ngủ nhận bối rối người còn phải cảm tạ khối băng cùng cà phê đen tồn tại, không phải liều mạng che giấu đồ vật, cũng phải bị sưng vù mặt bán.

Người bình thường phần lớn như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngoại lệ. Ân ái đậu lúc, hắn có tiếng tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, thị ngọt không uống cà phê đen bây giờ cũng có thể buộc mình uống hết.

Khối băng thoa mặt về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đựng khổ rót một ly lớn cà phê đen xuống dưới mới lái xe đi công ty đàm mới kịch bản.

Trên đường hắn tiếp vào Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thấy Trí Thánh ca tin tức sao? Cuối tháng sau mười năm liên hoan ngươi tới hay không a? Ngươi cùng Daniel có chừng có mực a, cái này cũng nhiều ít năm, hàng năm tự mình liên hoan có hắn không có ngươi, có ngươi không có hắn, lần này tổng không thể nào nói nổi đi.", Kim Tại Hoán giống thả như pháo liên châu không cho hắn thở dốc chỗ trống.

"Ta suy nghĩ lại một chút", Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí như thường.

"Ngươi ——", Kim Tại Hoán chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, không biết liền phân cái tay làm sao làm tự mình cùng cừu nhân, nhưng vẫn là không có tiếp tục bức Ung Thánh Hựu, "Tốt a, ngươi suy nghĩ lại một chút" .

Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại vừa cúp máy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại liền tiến đến. Nhiều năm như vậy hai người này hay là như thế ăn ý, ăn ý Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ.

"Ngươi cũng là tới làm thuyết khách?", Ung Thánh Hựu đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hoàn toàn như trước đây bằng phẳng trực tiếp.

"Đúng vậy a. Thánh Hựu a, lần này tới đi", đầu bên kia điện thoại cùng tuổi thân cho nên ngữ khí mang cười, "Trí Thánh ca cho Daniel gọi điện thoại nói để các ngươi đều đến, Daniel đáp ứng, ngươi cũng tới đi "

"Mười năm, Thánh Hựu, vì các thành viên cùng đám fan hâm mộ tâm ý cũng tới đi, dù là không dám tiếp tục đối mặt. Tựa như tại trao giải lễ bên trên đụng tới, mặt ngoài công phu làm một chút, được không?", Hoàng Mẫn Huyền luôn luôn biết đạo làm sao thuyết phục Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Tốt ——", Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được chính mình nói.

Cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình sắp thở không được khí.

Hàng năm trao giải lễ bên trên, hai người không cách nào tránh khỏi sẽ gặp, công thức hoá đánh xong chào hỏi, Khương Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ dùng lời đối với hắn quấn lên mấy đao, hắn cũng có thể làm đến chí ít trên mặt không có chút rung động nào. Hắn cầm Thanh Long thưởng năm đó, hai người tại hành lang ngõ hẹp gặp nhau, "Ca, chúc mừng ngươi, đã được như nguyện", Khương Daniel ngữ bên trong đều là châm chọc, đã được như nguyện bốn chữ cắn đặc biệt nặng. Nhưng lần này, hắn đáp ứng muốn tới, xem ra ngay cả hận ý đều không có.

Hắn nắm chặt tay lái đem xe dừng ở ven đường, tay gân xanh đều hở ra, tựa như ngâm nước người bắt lấy duy nhất rơm rạ. Xa hành chạy ở trên đất bằng, hắn lại có rất nặng mất trọng lượng cảm giác, hắn cảm thấy mình trong bóng đêm không ngừng hạ xuống. Nhưng hắn nhận mệnh, mười năm trước hắn đã tự tay đem mình đẩy tới không có một ngọn cỏ Địa Ngục, không ngờ sinh tồn.

Xuân Thu chỉ đăng lại chuyện quan trọng, Khương Daniel Xuân Thu bên trong lại không Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự.

05

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, ánh nắng mãnh liệt trắng bệch, xuyên thấu qua kính chắn gió thẳng lắc lư chiếu vào ánh mắt của hắn.

Hắn nhớ tới lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel. Phấn lông, nửa tay áo cao bồi, tại trong một đám người hò hét ầm ĩ địa, nhưng lại phá lệ dễ thấy. Hắn nhớ kỹ một lần ghi chép tống nghệ bị hỏi đối cái nào thành viên sơ ấn tượng khó nhất, hắn nói Khương Daniel. Kỳ thật, cũng không phải không tốt, là quá tốt mà đố kị.

Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thời điểm, liền minh bạch đây là cùng hắn tương tự lại tương phản linh hồn, là hắn đố kị linh hồn, là linh hồn hắn khác một loại khả năng. Hắn tại cái kia phấn lông trên người thiếu niên nhìn thấy vĩnh viễn không thể chiến thắng mùa hè, nhìn thấy thiêu đốt không hết dũng khí. Ung Thánh Hựu lại cần phải không ngừng cho trong lòng mình châm củi quạt gió, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vững vững vàng vàng, mới có thể bảo vệ trong lòng lung lay rơi rơi ngọn lửa,

Hắn nói, so với quá độ tự tin, ta kỳ thật muốn thu hoạch càng nhiều tự tin. Không có người biết, mỗi bước ra đáng giá xưng đạo dũng cảm một bước, hắn đến cùng đang cùng mình đánh lộn bên trong tiêu hao bao nhiêu tinh khí thần, mới có thể buộc mình hướng về phía trước mà không phải hướng lui về phía sau . Bất quá, hắn cũng không thể lui lại, hắn liều mạng cũng bảo vệ ngọn lửa hướng về phía trước, hắn quá khát vọng.

Khương Daniel nói bọn hắn là tương thông linh hồn bạn lữ, ăn nhịp với nhau. Hắn cùng Khương Daniel linh hồn nhất tương tự kia bộ phận là bọn hắn đều mãnh liệt khát vọng ôm ánh sáng, sinh hoạt tại mùa đông Ung Thánh Hựu liều mạng muốn tóm lấy điểm kia ánh sáng, Khương Daniel lại bản thân liền là trong suốt ánh sáng. Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tránh khỏi bị hấp dẫn, cho nên Khương Daniel nói thích hắn nghĩ cùng với hắn một chỗ thời điểm, hắn kháng cự không được.

Hắn xuất ra mười vạn phần dũng khí đi mạo hiểm cùng ma quỷ làm giao dịch, trộm được vốn không thuộc về hắn không đến hai năm áp súc ngọt ngào, chí ít hắn từng có tại mùa hè hồi ức. Hắn biết hắn điên, nhưng hắn muốn một năm rưỡi này, sau đó hắn liền trở lại sớm định ra quỹ đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải không dao động qua, nói xong chỉ ăn một viên sô cô la, tại nếm đến sô cô la mỹ vị về sau, cũng muốn đem bàn tay tiến trong hộp, lại ăn một viên, mặc kệ béo phì cũng mặc kệ sâu răng, chỉ muốn lại ăn một viên. Nhưng là hắn là người trưởng thành, hắn không thể tùy hứng. Nếu như nói cái gì để đây hết thảy càng thêm kiên định lời nói, là hắn nghe được Khương Daniel nói mình nguyện vọng lớn nhất là có được một gia đình. Nhưng hắn nghĩ hắn không phải là bởi vì Khương Daniel nguyện vọng, chỉ là Khương Daniel nguyện vọng có thể càng thêm đang lúc hóa lựa chọn của mình.

Làm người không vì mình, thiên tru địa diệt, hắn là vì chính hắn, hắn cũng không muốn vì mình kiếm cớ.

06

Khương Daniel so Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ còn muốn hận Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Daniel chưa hề hận qua người, đối mặt tổn thương hắn đều lựa chọn tha thứ, cũng hoặc không tiếp tục để ý, hắn chân thành yêu quý sinh hoạt cùng quang minh, không nghĩ phí sức đi hận, cũng không hiểu "Hận "Loại tâm tình này, cho dù không quá quản phụ thân của hắn hắn cũng không hận. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tự tay giáo hội hắn "Hận", hắn để Khương Daniel trong sinh hoạt có một nửa bóng tối mặt, Khương Daniel làm không được không hận Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không nghĩ không hận Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn hận Ung Thánh Hựu hận nghĩ lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau xuống Địa ngục, lôi kéo hắn đến chính mình cái này không có một ngọn cỏ Địa Ngục tham quan, để hắn cũng nếm thử không ngủ không nghỉ đau lòng tư vị, thể nghiệm hào không sức sống sinh hoạt. Dựa vào cái gì mình bị vây ở cái này tối tăm không mặt trời trúng được cứu không cửa, kẻ giết người còn có thể tiêu dao tự tại? Nếu như nói trở ngại gì Khương Daniel dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu xuống Địa ngục kia là hắn không nghĩ để Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện chính hắn sống tại Địa Ngục, hắn muốn duy trì hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt trước mặt còn thừa không nhiều kiêu ngạo.

Mặc Gryffindor viện bào hoàn thành lần thứ nhất mặt hướng đại chúng tự giới thiệu Khương Daniel cũng như Gryffindor sư tử, không chỉ có không sợ dũng khí, còn có không thể xoá bỏ kiêu ngạo.

Không qua dũng khí của hắn cùng kiêu ngạo đều từng bị chính hắn vì một người khác phá hủy qua. Sư tử cúi đầu xuống, xé ra bộ ngực của mình lộ ra trái tim của mình, vì chính mình đeo lên vòng cổ, thành kính dâng lên mình, đối phương lại một mực chỉ coi quan sát mình đùa nghịch xiếc thú.

Nhưng hắn luôn luôn không bị khống chế nhớ tới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chia tay lúc tràng cảnh, hay là mỗi một lần hắn nghĩ ý đồ một lần nữa chắp vá bản thân mảnh vỡ lúc, kia đoạn ký ức liền lại tới xé bỏ hắn một lần. Hắn cảm thấy mình giống Tây Du Ký bên trong Tôn Ngộ Không, pháp lực cao cường, nhưng vẫn là có kim cương vòng thời thời khắc khắc vây khốn hắn. God Daniel là rung chuyển Đại Hàn dân quốc nam nhân, nhưng không người nhìn thấy trên đầu của hắn cũng có hái không xong vây khốn hắn kim cương vòng, chỉ cần Đường Tăng nhất niệm trải qua, pháp lực cao cường không dùng được, trên tinh thần sụp đổ không có sức chống cự.

06

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là tại năm 2018 ngày cuối cùng chia tay.

Nói chính xác, Khương Daniel là tại ngày đó bị thông tri chia tay.

Giải tán buổi hòa nhạc mở xong, mười một người trở lại ký túc xá, riêng phần mình đi Lý Kỳ thực đều không khác mấy thu thập xong, ký túc xá xem ra so bình thường còn lộn xộn. Trước hết nhất đi là Hà Thanh Vân cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, mỗi người bọn họ công ty phái người tới đón đi nguyên tổ hợp ký túc xá dàn xếp, không có ý tứ để nhân viên công tác chờ lâu, cùng mọi người ôm hàn huyên hai câu liền rời đi. Sau đó lục tục ngo ngoe lại có người rời đi, thừa lấy chính là dự định tại ký túc xá ngủ một đêm sáng mai lại rời đi. Khương Daniel đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng, hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giường chiếu đều đã thanh không, sửng sốt, một trận hoảng hốt, luôn cảm thấy chuyện gì đó không hay muốn phát sinh.

"Ca, ngươi đây là muốn vội vã về Incheon sao? Làm sao đều không có nói cho ta, ngươi là quên chúng ta nói xong phải lái xe đi Lệ Thuỷ nghỉ ngơi hai ngày sao? Đi buổi hòa nhạc trên đường ta đều còn tại cùng ngươi giảng", Khương Daniel vội vàng muốn lấy được một đáp án.

"Không phải, ta là về công ty an bài ký túc xá, ngày mai sẽ phải bắt đầu lên lớp", Ung Thánh Hựu đang vùi đầu thu thập sau cùng vật, thanh âm trầm thấp địa.

Khương Daniel đang muốn mở đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trong ba lô nhét vào cuối cùng một con đầu trọc báo biển, kéo lên ba lô khóa kéo ngẩng đầu, nói: "Daniel, chúng ta làm về bằng hữu đi" .

"Ca, ngươi nói đùa cái gì đâu?", Khương Daniel ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm, đi lên trước nghĩ như dĩ vãng bị đối phương đùa giỡn về sau ôm lấy lấy vò tóc của đối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại dùng tay ngăn hắn duỗi ra tay, duy trì khoảng cách giữa hai người.

"Ta không có nói đùa. Ta là tại ngươi nghĩ ý tứ, Daniel, chúng ta chia tay đi", Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, trong mắt tràn ngập áy náy.

"Thánh Hựu ca, nếu như không muốn đi Lệ Thuỷ không có chuyện gì", Khương Daniel một nháy mắt cảm thấy bị rút sạch, hắn hay là nghe được cái từ kia, nói năng lộn xộn, "Thật không quan hệ, chúng ta về sau đi, về sau lại đi cũng được, sẽ có cơ hội. Là ta không tốt, là ta không hiểu chuyện, ta không có cân nhắc đến ca về sau còn có nhiều chuyện như vậy "

"Daniel, cùng Lệ Thuỷ không quan hệ, chia tay cùng Lệ Thuỷ không quan hệ "

"Vậy tại sao? Ca, ta đã làm sai điều gì để ngươi không cao hứng sao?", Khương Daniel hốc mắt phiếm hồng, móng tay rơi vào lòng bàn tay trong thịt, mặt mũi tràn đầy luống cuống nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, giống lạc đường tiểu hài, "Ca ngươi nói cho ta có được hay không, tâm tư ta không có ngươi mảnh, nhưng ngươi nói ra đến ta có thể đổi, ta đều có thể đổi. Chỉ cần không biệt ly, ngươi để ta làm cái gì đều có thể" .

"Không có, Niel ngươi rất tốt", Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, không dám nhìn Khương Daniel, "Ngươi là cực kỳ tốt người, nhưng chúng ta chú định không có kết quả, tách ra tương đối tốt" .

"Ngươi chưa từng thử qua làm sao biết đâu? Ngươi thật dạng này cảm thấy sao?", Khương Daniel ánh mắt kiên định nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Chỉ cần chúng ta cùng một chỗ, nhất định sẽ tốt" .

"Daniel ——", Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, dựa vào cái bàn, giống hướng tiểu hài tử giảng đạo lý đồng dạng, "Cái này không cần thử, rất nhiều chuyện đều không cần thử liền có thể biết. Về sau chúng ta sẽ có bao nhiêu bận bịu ngươi cũng có thể tưởng tượng, so dị địa luyến còn muốn dị địa luyến, người bình thường đều chịu không được dị địa luyến tiêu hao, huống chi chúng ta? Còn phải tốn tinh lực đi thích ứng cuộc sống mới, chúng ta chỉ sẽ trở thành lẫn nhau vướng víu, một người đã rất mệt mỏi, còn cứng hơn lôi kéo một người khác hướng về phía trước, chúng ta đều không đủ sức" .

"Ta nói, chỉ cần chúng ta cố gắng, chỉ cần chúng ta trong lòng có lẫn nhau, liền sẽ không có vấn đề, ta sẽ không trở thành ca vướng víu", Khương Daniel bất lực giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, đong đưa hắn, "Ta nói —— "

"Niel, ngươi quá lý tưởng chủ Nghĩa. Tiền đồ chưa biết, chúng ta quan hệ chính là bom hẹn giờ, ta không đánh cược nổi", Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Daniel tay, nhận mệnh nghĩ vẫn là phải nói ra câu nói này

"Ngươi chừng nào thì liền nghĩ tốt muốn cùng ta chia tay rồi?", Khương Daniel vùi đầu, giống đang suy tư điều gì.

"Rất sớm trước đó", Ung Thánh Hựu đang trốn tránh vấn đề này.

"Rất sớm là nhiều sớm? Là ta nói giải tán về sau một tháng chí ít gặp một lần thời điểm, hay là ta nói năm mới đi Lệ Thuỷ lữ hành thời điểm, hay là tại New York ta nói muốn cùng ca về sau tới đây kết hôn thời điểm, hay là từ vừa mới bắt đầu? Ta còn tưởng rằng ta làm rất khá, ta còn tưởng rằng ta để ngươi yên tâm, kết quả ngươi cái gì cũng không nói", Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, trên mặt đã tất cả đều là nước mắt, con mắt tràn ngập bi thương, "Trả lời ta, Ung Thánh Hựu "

"Từ vừa mới bắt đầu", Ung Thánh Hựu nhận mệnh nhắm mắt lại nói ra bom đồng dạng đáp án, cuối cùng hắn không muốn lừa dối người.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên nín khóc mỉm cười

" 'Ngay từ đầu', ta quá buồn cười, ta quá buồn cười", Khương Daniel hốc mắt tinh hồng, giống uống người say.

"Nguyên lai từ vừa mới bắt đầu, ngươi liền nghĩ tốt muốn bỏ lại ta. Ta thật là một cái trò cười, ta ở trước mặt ngươi kế hoạch tương lai, ngươi lại nghĩ đến bỏ lại ta. Ta bưng lấy sợ quẳng ngậm lấy sợ hóa người , ta muốn cả một đời người, một mực đang nghĩ lấy làm sao bỏ xuống ta. Trách không được ca cho fan hâm mộ giấy ghi chú bên trên tuyển ta là đồ ngốc đâu", trong mắt của hắn một điểm cuối cùng quang cũng tận số dập tắt, trên mặt đều là châm chọc tiếu dung, "Ta biết tương lai của ngươi quan trọng hơn, nhưng ta không nghĩ tới ta như thế có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao. Ca một mực nói ta giống cẩu cẩu, là muốn nói ta so sủng vật chó còn muốn tuỳ tiện ném đi sao?"

"Niel, ta —— "

"Đừng giải thích, Ung Thánh Hựu. Tất cả mọi người tại thế giới của ngươi bên ngoài, trong lòng ngươi kế hoạch quy hoạch đồ tốt, mới là ngươi nhất định phải thực hiện. Cảm tính gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là nhất lý trí người, ta thế mà si tâm vọng tưởng tiến vào ngươi kế hoạch tốt tương lai", hắn ánh mắt lăng lệ, trừ bi thương đều là hào không biến mất hận ý, như muốn vạch phá Ung Thánh Hựu linh hồn, "Ca còn muốn làm về bằng hữu? Trông coi mặt ngoài hòa bình sao, quả nhiên là ca a "

"Nhưng là ngươi nằm mơ", Khương Daniel cũng không quay đầu lại mở cửa rời đi.

07

Còn không có đợi đến mười năm liên hoan, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel liền gặp mặt. Đạo diễn cùng người chế tác vợ chồng tại khách sạn yến hội sảnh tổ chức tư nhân tụ hội chúc mừng đám cưới bạc, phân biệt mời Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, hai người lại cũng không biết đối phương muốn tới.

Một giây trước còn mang theo tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười, giơ chén rượu cùng lại gần bắt chuyện tuổi trẻ nam hài chuyện trò vui vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn thấy mặc tây trang màu đen anh đào sắc tóc Khương Daniel đi vào yến hội sảnh, đột nhiên sửng sốt, một cái không có nắm chặt chén rượu rơi trên mặt đất.

"Ba ——", thanh thúy pha lê vỡ nứt âm thanh hấp dẫn ở đây lực chú ý của mọi người, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy chính nhìn xem hắn xuất thần Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có bên cạnh hắn tuổi trẻ khuôn mặt, ánh mắt toát ra giễu cợt.

Chén rượu rơi xuống thanh âm đem Ung Thánh Hựu lực chú ý kéo lại, hắn nhanh chóng thu hồi vừa mới có hơi không biết thu liễm ánh mắt, hướng bốn phía ném đi xin lỗi ánh mắt, giúp đỡ nghe tiếng chạy tới nhân viên phục vụ thanh lý hắn tạo thành bừa bộn, sau đó vội vã đi toilet.

Trong phòng yến hội có mắt người thần tối tối, đi theo tiến toilet.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở vòi bông sen, dùng thủy tướng tay thấm ướt lại hướng trên mặt chụp nước, nghĩ để cho mình thanh tỉnh. Hai tay của hắn chống tại trên bồn rửa tay nhìn chằm chằm trong gương mình thở dài, đây là những năm này trường hợp công khai hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel sau thất thố, trước kia luôn có thể biểu hiện vân đạm phong khinh. Nhưng hôm nay, hắn nhìn thấy anh đào sắc tóc Khương Daniel thời điểm, giống như trông thấy giải tán trước Khương Daniel. Hai mươi hai tuổi Khương Daniel đối với mình có yêu có hận, ba mươi hai tuổi Khương Daniel đối với mình ngay cả hận đều không có. Là người xa lạ ý nghĩ như vậy một nháy mắt muốn bóp nát hắn tâm, đánh vỡ phòng tuyến của hắn.

Đang nghĩ ngợi trong gương xuất hiện anh đào màu tóc gương mặt kia, hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, hài hước nhìn chằm chằm trong gương mình, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không tự giác hiện lên vẻ tươi cười, cũng bị người kia bắt được.

Khương Daniel đi lên trước

"Ca hôm nay là nhìn thấy ta, là thất thần sao?", người trong gương nhíu mày.

"Ca sẽ không là mười năm còn đối ta nhớ mãi không quên đi, không muốn phủ nhận, vừa rồi trong gương nhìn thấy ta còn cười, ta đều nhìn thấy", Khương Daniel đi lên trước vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, tại hắn sau tai nói chuyện, "Ca nhìn thấy ta nghĩ đến cái gì liền cười, ca đối ta đều không có tâm, đó chính là đang muốn làm năm tại dưới người của ta dáng vẻ nha. Loại kia thời điểm, ca thật sự là xinh đẹp a —— "

"Khương Daniel, thả ta ra", Ung Thánh Hựu khống chế phát run thanh âm, nghĩ tránh ra Khương Daniel, bên tai người thở ra nhiệt khí đánh vào tai của hắn về sau, hắn từ vành tai đến mặt đều đã đỏ bừng, hắn cảm giác người kia từ cổ bắt đầu một đường hôn đến lỗ tai sau đó bắt đầu cắn vành tai của hắn.

"Ca rõ ràng không muốn chạy trốn, không muốn giãy dụa", Khương Daniel buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, hướng toilet bên ngoài đi, "Kết thúc sau đi nhà ta đi, dù sao đều là làm, ta cũng không thể so cái kia tiểu thí hài nhi kém "

Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân có chút mềm, chậm trong chốc lát sau đi đến yến hội sảnh sân thượng điểm điếu thuốc, nhìn xem trong bóng đêm thành thị. Khi hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel giễu cợt lúc, hắn lại có thở phào nhẹ nhõm cảm giác, hắn may mắn hắn vẫn tồn tại. Hắn xoay người dựa vào lan can, hít một hơi khói, phun ra vòng khói, nhắm mắt lại vùi đầu.

08

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thứ hai sớm mặt trời lên cao tỉnh lại thời điểm Khương Daniel đã rời đi. Xa lạ gian phòng cùng trên người đau nhức cảm giác đều đang nhắc nhở hắn đêm qua xảy ra chuyện gì. Hắn nhắm mắt lại đều là đêm qua trận kia tính sự tình, hơn ba mươi tuổi hai người trình độ kịch liệt cũng không thua chừng hai mươi thời điểm. Thân thể ký ức kiên cố đáng sợ, đối phương ở trên người hắn công thành hơi hồ dễ như trở bàn tay, biến đổi biện pháp tra tấn hắn.

"Khương Daniel, con mẹ nó ngươi là chó sao", hắn nhớ phải tự mình bị đội lên thần chí không rõ chỉ có thể càng gấp rút ôm lấy đối phương, kia người lúc này còn cùng quá khứ đồng dạng thích ở trên người hắn gặm ra dấu, để hắn nhịn không được chửi ầm lên.

"Sủng vật chó a, ca sẽ không liền quên đi", Khương Daniel tăng thêm cường độ để hắn trừ ừ nha nha không phát ra được thanh âm khác.

Hắn xoay người nằm đến Khương Daniel ngủ bên kia, vùi đầu vào Khương Daniel gối đầu bên trong, chóp mũi tất cả đều là Khương Daniel khí tức. Đi lâu như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật mệt mỏi, hắn xác thực bắt đầu tham luyến ấm áp, nói chính xác là đến từ Khương Daniel ấm áp, cho dù đối phương cho ra thời điểm mang theo trăm ngàn cây đao. Từ hắn phát phát hiện mình nhiều sợ hãi Khương Daniel triệt để không hận hắn hắn liền minh bạch hắn cũng không có chỗ có thể trốn. Có thể ở bên cạnh hắn đợi một ngày tính một ngày, chỉ lên giường cũng không quan trọng, tương lai sẽ bị vứt xuống cũng không quan trọng.

Uống rượu độc giải khát, chí ít tạm thời sẽ không chết khát.

09

Khương Daniel chạng vạng tối về đến nhà mở cửa thấy không ánh sáng, hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu đã rời đi.

Đêm qua là hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy người kia mất khống chế, đem chỗ có cảm xúc đều bày ra đến, trong mắt sợ hãi luống cuống viết rõ ràng, người bên ngoài có lẽ nhìn không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt đồ vật, nhưng hắn có thể hiểu. Hắn không biết là cái gì để Ung Thánh Hựu mười năm trôi qua hết lần này tới lần khác tại hôm qua lộ ra loại kia thần sắc, hắn chỉ biết nguyên lai đẩy hắn xuống Địa ngục người, cũng trong Địa Ngục.

Cái này nhận biết để hắn cũng không tốt đẹp gì, hắn nói không nên lời đáng đời, mặc dù đã từng hắn tại Địa Ngục mà Ung Thánh Hựu lại hảo hảo nhận biết cũng làm cho hắn không dễ chịu. Nhưng hắn tình nguyện Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng đối với hắn một điểm tâm đều chưa từng có, mà bây giờ cũng qua phải hảo hảo, dạng này hắn hận lên hắn đến cũng càng thuần túy.

Hắn nhìn thấy người kia giúp đỡ thu thập mảnh kiếng bể thời điểm, lại cảm thấy trong lòng càng thêm bực bội. Không đều là vua màn ảnh sao, làm sao còn tay chân vụng về, cùng cái kia Ung xuẩn manh đồng dạng. Hắn muốn đem hắn ép dưới thân thể, khi dễ hắn, để hắn khóc. Trong lòng của hắn kia cỗ lửa đốt lên.

Đã như vậy, dù sao đều tại Địa Ngục, vậy liền cùng một chỗ hạ càng sâu Địa Ngục đi.

10

Tình nhân cũ làm pháo bạn cũng không phải cái gì mới mẻ sự tình, đối lẫn nhau thói quen tình đều hiểu rất rõ, ở chung ngược lại nhẹ nhõm. Lúc nào gặp mặt, ở nhà hay là tại khách sạn, dăm ba câu liền có thể định tốt. Chỉ là ngôn ngữ đánh nhau từ không ngừng nghỉ, bởi vì hiểu rất rõ dăm ba câu luôn luôn tuỳ tiện đánh đối phương bảy tấc, có đôi khi ân ái cũng giống đang đánh nhau, cái gì tranh đoạt không ai nói rõ được.

Có cả một đời pháo bạn sao, lái xe về nhà Khương Daniel câu được câu không nghĩ. Chờ đèn đỏ thời điểm, hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhìn thấy màn hình tin tức đẩy tặng nhắc nhở, có một đầu phá lệ chướng mắt —— "Ung Thánh Hựu hoặc đem phó nước Anh bồi dưỡng hí kịch biểu diễn" .

Loại kia quen thuộc phản bội cảm giác xông tới, trong thân thể lửa giận tán loạn, tựa như muốn nổ tung. Hắn đảo quanh tay lái quay đầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhà phương hướng đi, nguyên lai qua nhiều năm như vậy hắn hay là buồn cười như vậy, nhưng lần này người kia chỉ có thể cùng hắn xuống Địa ngục, đừng nghĩ một người đi ra ngoài.

Hắn điên cuồng nhấn chuông cửa, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi mở ra cửa. Ung Thánh Hựu tóc mái khoác lên trên trán, mặc rộng rãi vải ka-ki sắc quần áo ở nhà cùng vải dép lê mở ra cửa, lộ ra phá lệ đơn bạc. Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác bộ dáng này nhìn Khương Daniel lên cơn giận dữ, người tàn nhẫn lại xem ra một bộ người bị hại bộ dáng.

"Làm sao ngươi tới", Ung Thánh Hựu mê man, "Ta phát sốt, không còn khí lực cùng ngươi làm kia việc sự tình" .

"Phát sốt cũng phải làm", nói xong nâng lên người liền hướng gian phòng đi, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta cho ngươi biết đừng tưởng rằng mấy lần trước giường ngươi liền còn rõ ràng, đời này ngươi đều đừng cảm thấy trả được hết "

11

Ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thanh lý xong trở lại trên giường thời điểm, Khương Daniel liền hối hận. Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ trong quá trình đều ngoan ngoãn mặc hắn bài bố, thân thể nóng hổi, ngẫu nhiên rất khó chịu mới hừ hai tiếng. Hắn nhìn xem đã ngủ người mặt, vốn là thon gầy gương mặt sinh bệnh lộ ra càng thêm tiều tụy, nhưng bởi vì phát sốt hai má lại đỏ rực, chỗ cổ còn có hắn trút giận lưu lại vết đỏ, có một loại yếu ớt mỹ cảm. Trong lòng của hắn áy náy không cầm được hướng lên tuôn, hắn chửi mình lại tức giận cũng không cần thiết tra tấn một cái phát sốt người.

"Thánh Hựu", hắn đưa tay đi sờ Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, nhẹ nhàng gọi hắn

"Ừm. . . Đừng làm rộn, Daniel, ta muốn đi ngủ", Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm lầu bầu địa.

"Ngươi uống thuốc sao", Khương Daniel dùng hống tiểu bằng hữu ngữ khí nói chuyện.

"Ăn", Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đối hắn, "Ta ngủ "

"Ngủ đi", Khương Daniel đóng lại đèn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong lồng ngực của mình, hắn biết người này mỗi lần sinh bệnh tựa như tiểu hài nhi muốn ôm mới có thể ngủ ngon.

12

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt thời điểm, Khương Daniel tại bên cạnh hắn mặc áo choàng tắm một cái tay chống đỡ trên giường nhìn xem hắn.

"Còn ngủ sao?", nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt, Khương Daniel ôn nhu hỏi.

"Còn muốn ngủ", Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đáp, không có ý thức được mình trong giọng nói nũng nịu.

"Trước uống thuốc lại tiếp tục ngủ, có được hay không?" Khương Daniel đem nước từ đầu giường bưng tới, thuốc cũng tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn.

"Ừ", Ung Thánh Hựu giống tiểu bằng hữu hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đồng dạng nuốt vào viên thuốc, lại vội vàng nằm xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa lúc tỉnh đã là buổi chiều, hắn mở mắt ra Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh nhìn trong nhà hắn sách.

"Lần này không ngủ rồi?", cảm nhận được hắn ánh mắt, Khương Daniel để sách xuống nhìn về phía hắn, "Có đói bụng không, muốn hay không ăn chút đồ vật, ta chịu cháo "

"Tốt", Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy hướng phòng ngủ chính bên trong phòng vệ sinh đi.

"Cái kia. . . Thánh Hựu ca. . .", Khương Daniel nhìn về phía hắn, "Đêm qua, thật xin lỗi"

"Không sao "

Thật xin lỗi có phải là thật hay không thật xin lỗi, không quan hệ có phải là thật hay không không quan hệ, hai người đều tại đoán.

14

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu uống xong cháo, đo xong nhiệt độ cơ thể xác nhận đã hạ sốt liền rời đi.

Pháo bạn làm được mức này hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ. Về phần chuyện tối ngày hôm qua, hắn là thật không quan hệ, hắn không có nhiều khí lực như vậy đi so đo chi tiết, như là để ý chi tiết, vậy hắn khả năng một ngày đều tại Khương Daniel bên người không tiếp tục chờ được nữa. Hắn thật lưu ý chi tiết, hắn không có tư cách yêu cầu; hắn có lẽ nên ngại, hắn cũng không có tinh thần đi để ý. Hắn thiếu Khương Daniel cũng không muốn dùng lên giường đến hoàn lại, người trưởng thành theo như nhu cầu hắn còn không có xem trọng chính mình. Cứ như vậy đi, được chăng hay chớ.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải là không muốn lưu lại chiếu cố vấn sinh bệnh Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là không biết lại thế nào tiếp tục đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, bọn hắn quan hệ tại chệch hướng hắn kỳ vọng quỹ đạo. Ban ngày Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ngủ, Khương Daniel nghĩ thật lâu quan tại hai người bọn họ. Hắn phát hiện tổn thương Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn thu hoạch được không được vui vẻ, luôn luôn đạt tới giết địch năm trăm, tự tổn một ngàn hiệu quả. Tựa như nguyên lai mỗi lần trao giải lễ đụng tới, hắn dùng ngôn từ tổn thương người về sau mình lại cần chậm rất lâu. Trên giường cũng không bị khống chế nói đả thương người, thanh tỉnh sau lại càng khó chịu hơn. Thế nhưng là đối Ung Thánh Hựu tốt, hắn cũng không thể vui vẻ, thậm chí làm hắn thống hận chính mình. Hắn không muốn làm Thánh phụ, đối Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ơn báo oán hắn nhất là không muốn.

Hận cùng yêu cũng không thể, đây là bọn hắn kim cô chú.

Hắn từ đoạn này không bình thường quan hệ ngay từ đầu liền minh bạch, bọn hắn tại vòng xoáy bên trong, không ai có thể chân chính vui vẻ, không người có thể chạy thoát, yêu cùng đau nhức như thế tương xứng, vậy liền cùng một chỗ tại yêu cùng đau trong vực sâu dây dưa. Nhưng hắn phát hiện hắn lại chịu không được, lẫn nhau lăng trì, hắn sắp ngạt thở.

15

Sinh bệnh đến tấn mãnh, đi cũng là rất nhanh, hai ba ngày Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cũng kém không nhiều tốt toàn, cái này hai ba ngày bên trong Khương Daniel đều không có liên hệ hắn.

Mười giờ tối, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm cho mình bộ phim nhìn đuổi trước khi ngủ thời gian. Phim sắp thả cho tới khi nào xong thôi, hắn tiếp vào Khương Daniel điện thoại.

"Ca, ngươi ở đâu", kia vừa nói chuyện mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, giống như uống say, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe cảm thấy trầm xuống.

"Ta ở nhà, ngươi uống say sao, Niel", Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nóng nảy, hắn không biết Khương Daniel uống bao nhiêu, uống say khóc Khương Daniel hắn quá lâu chưa thấy qua.

"Ca, ngươi nói chúng ta làm sao biến thành cái dạng này", Khương Daniel cũng không có trả lời vấn đề của hắn, "Ung Thánh Hựu, đều tại ngươi, ngươi tên hèn nhát này "

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc không nói gì, hắn tâm bị nắm đau nhức.

"Nói chuyện a, Thánh Hựu, tại sao không nói chuyện, ngươi không phải nhất biết nói chuyện cái kia sao?"

"Ca, ngươi có biết hay không ta có bao nhiêu hận ngươi, ca lúc trước tranh tài lúc nắm tay của ta, ta coi là ca sẽ không phóng khai, ta biết ca làm lựa chọn từ ca góc độ là tốt, thế nhưng là ta đây? Ca lần này vì cái gì nguyện ý đâu? Bởi vì cái gì đâu? Nếu như muốn để ta tha thứ ngươi, ngươi đừng nghĩ", bởi vì khóc, Khương Daniel thanh âm đứt quãng, "Thế nhưng là. . . Thế nhưng là ta lại làm không được, làm không được thuần túy hận ngươi. Ca, chúng ta đã từng tốt như vậy, chúng ta làm sao biến thành dạng này nữa nha, ta thật là khó chịu. Thánh Hựu, ta thật là khó chịu a "

"Niel, thật xin lỗi", Ung Thánh Hựu vượt qua mười năm, mới nói ra cái này tiếng nói xin lỗi. Hắn nam hài hay là đồng dạng nóng hổi, uống say giống tiểu bằng hữu đồng dạng sẽ còn đi chất vấn thế giới vì cái gì. Nhưng hắn đâu, hắn giáo hội hắn nam hài hận, hắn đem biển như gió nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái người kéo vào vũng bùn, "Niel, ta không nhớ ngươi tha thứ ta. Ta bất quá nghĩ ngươi ở bên người, nhiều Lại mấy ngày "

Hắn không biết đầu bên kia điện thoại có người phòng tuyến bởi vì cái này ôn nhu vô lại toàn tuyến sụp đổ, cùng đau nhức hoà giải. Khương Daniel đột nhiên minh bạch, hắn kim cương vòng không phải bị bỏ xuống kia đoạn ký ức, mà là Ung Thánh Hựu, là Ung Thánh Hựu người này, kim cô chú đã sớm giữ tại ở trong tay người kia. Mà người kia tốt giống hiện tại cũng giống như mình.

"Mở cửa —— Ung Thánh Hựu —— mở cửa, ta không muốn lên xã hội tin tức", tiếng đập cửa cùng trong điện thoại nói chuyện nói đồng thời vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã chạy đi mở cửa, còn bị ghế sô pha vấp một chút, mở cửa nhìn thấy trên mặt lại là nước mắt lại là nước mũi say mặt có chút đỏ Khương Daniel, vội vàng đem hắn kéo vào được, đóng cửa lại.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi phạm quy", Khương Daniel nhân thể đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, vùi đầu tại trên vai hắn, nước mắt nước mũi đều cọ tại hắn trên áo ngủ, "Sao có thể chơi xấu đâu, ngươi nhận mệnh còn muốn kéo lấy ta nhận mệnh "

"Ừm? Ngươi đang nói cái gì", Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không nghĩ ra.

"Ta đang nói, ngươi lãng phí chúng ta mười năm. Có lẽ ngươi không cho rằng như vậy, dù sao ngươi còn cầm vua màn ảnh", Khương Daniel ngữ khí giống phát cáu tiểu bằng hữu, "Nhưng là, ta không muốn học ngươi. Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều Lại mấy ngày?"

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì?", Ung Thánh Hựu đã đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi

"Ngươi cái đồ đần, ta còn không có tha thứ ngươi đây. Ta nói muốn bao nhiêu Lại mấy ngày không được, muốn Lại liền Lại cả một đời", Khương Daniel bị phản ứng trì độn nhân khí cười.

"Niel", Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nghe hiểu, lại khóc lại cười, "Lần này chờ ngươi không quan tâm ta "

"Ta mới không học ngươi", Khương Daniel trừng hắn, "Ta muốn uống nước "

"Vui lòng nhẫn, liền nhẫn đến Vô Hận "

Lấy không xuống kim cương vòng tội gì phí sức, không bằng nhận mệnh. May mắn chính là, không phải ta một người mang theo kim cương vòng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Yêu có lẽ là mù quáng


	247. Chapter 247

"Dan Ung bình" lớn tiểu mỹ nhân (thượng)

Discl aimer:

# rất ba tục vượt quá giới hạn ngạnh rất lôi nhưng là không lái xe có bệnh thích sạch sẽ mời tuyệt đối không được quan sát danh tự sắp xếp không có nghĩa là công thụ

# mặc kệ do ta viết là thứ quỷ gì mọi người phải biết lòng ta là hướng về 75

# nói lại lần nữa có bệnh thích sạch sẽ mời tuyệt đối không được quan sát nhìn cũng đừng mắng ta van cầu

# nói lại lần nữa trên đường cùng phần cuối cũng sẽ không làm 3p cũng không biết lái xe

01

Khương Daniel vượt quá giới hạn.

Về phần tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu có thể xác định điểm này đâu? Không phải là từ xa lạ mùi nước hoa cùng trên cổ áo tóc tia, cũng không phải từ trong túi nhỏ phiếu hoặc là tấp nập phát sinh không yên lòng, cùng TV trong tiểu thuyết viết không giống, Ung Thánh Hựu là từ trong ánh mắt phát hiện.

—— Khương Daniel nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, cùng bọn hắn vừa mới bắt đầu yêu đương lúc giống nhau như đúc.

Tại cùng một chỗ nhiều năm, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể tinh tế đếm Khương Daniel trên đường đi ánh mắt biến hóa. Từ chiếu lấp lánh kích tình, đến mang theo quyện đãi ôn nhu, lại đến tập mãi thành thói quen liếc nhìn. Có lúc thậm chí căn bản không nhìn mặt hắn, hai người cùng một chỗ lúc Khương Daniel càng nhiều là hướng về phía TV, tủ bát, đèn bàn nói chuyện: "Ca, bát ở đâu?" "Ca, điều khiển ở đâu?" "Ca, tốt muộn tắt đèn ngủ đi, ta buồn ngủ." Tế thủy trường lưu lưu luyến tảng đá đều có thể giọt mặc, huống chi hai cỗ yếu ớt da thịt ràng buộc. Khương Daniel công việc càng ngày càng bận rộn, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được một người ở căn phòng lớn liền chuyển ra, mình ở cái hai căn phòng tự tại dễ chịu. Thế là về sau Khương Daniel càng ngày càng ít ngủ lại, người yêu biến pháo I bạn, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không phát hiện được.

Hắn hiểu được, thiếu niên tình yêu có thể như thế lâu dài đã thuộc không dễ, cũng rõ ràng đối phương bên người ong bướm vô số. Trao giải lễ bên trên bao nhiêu tuổi trẻ mỹ mạo nữ minh tinh muốn cho hắn làm phối, nghĩ kéo lại cánh tay kia đi đến sân khấu, tự mình làm cái phổ thông dân đi làm chỉ có thể ngồi tại trước máy truyền hình cho hắn cố lên, nhìn hắn cười đến gió xuân dạt dào, nhìn bên cạnh hắn người đầu lông mày đắc ý, dưới khán đài người vỗ tay cực kỳ hâm mộ.

Tin đồn cũng không phải chưa nghe nói qua. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có một cái ngươi không nói ta không hỏi nguyên tắc. Cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn tin tưởng đối phương có bao nhiêu trung thành, mà là hắn khẳng định mình vĩnh viễn là trọng yếu nhất, nhất không cách nào dứt bỏ một cái kia.

Nhưng gần nhất, vô cùng quen thuộc cẩu cẩu thần sắc tại Khương Daniel trên mặt nẩy mầm lại. Không chỉ có là liên tiếp tại hắn chỗ ở qua đêm, cái gì hoa hồng lễ vật cùng lên trận. Ung Thánh Hựu như giống như tấm gương thông thấu, tự biết gần nhất không phải ngày kỷ niệm không phải lễ tình nhân không phải mình sinh nhật cũng không phải sinh nhật của hắn. Trên thế giới thật có hào không có lý do yêu hận, nhưng lại không có hào không có lý do ân cần.

Từ đối phương đòi hỏi mình tần suất bên trên nhìn, hắn hiểu được là có người một lần nữa đem Khương Daniel từ nội bộ nhóm lửa, lại hắn đối người kia tâm tâm niệm mà không được, đối với mình lại là hổ thẹn có yêu sinh ra thương yêu, là trong ngoài giáp công, một cỗ liệt hỏa từ ướt át lông mi đốt tới nóng hổi nửa người dưới. Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao có thể nhẫn làm chưa từng gặp mặt nhỏ tiện I người vật thay thế, há miệng đem Khương Daniel bả vai cắn phải vết máu trải rộng. Đối phương thế mà cũng không giận, đại thủ khẽ vuốt hắn lưng, hống mèo trong miệng thì thào niệm tên hắn, ngủ Thánh Hựu, ngủ đi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới ngày xưa nhu tình, nhưng lại nhả ra tha cho hắn một lần. Hôm sau Khương Daniel quần áo còn vừa chỉ bao nửa cái tay áo, an vị bên giường đối lấy màn hình điện thoại di động ăn một chút cười. Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt một cái, đêm qua lưu luyến dư ôn biến mất hầu như không còn, trong lòng cười lạnh nói: Cái này ngớ ngẩn, đoán chừng còn cho là mình giấu thiên y vô phùng đâu.

Đợi đưa tiễn Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt chôn trong chăn ngủ bù. Hôm nay nghỉ ngơi, làm cái gì tốt đâu? Bên gối chuông điện thoại di động vang lên, điện báo biểu hiện nhấp nháy chớp động, Ung Thánh Hựu xem xét người đến tính danh, một chút cười mở. Trở mình nằm ngửa, đưa di động nâng ở trước mắt xem đi xem lại, dập dờn một hồi, do dự một phen, mới kết nối. Trong lòng âm thầm tha thứ Khương Daniel một chút xíu.

Dù sao, vượt quá giới hạn niềm vui thú, quả thật làm cho người ăn tủy biết vị a.

02

"Uy?"

"Không có chuyện gì... Ca lập tức tới ngay... . Ngươi nhất định có thể làm tốt..."

Cúp điện thoại, Khương Daniel tại nhà để xe vững vàng dừng xe xong. Lúc đầu xuất phát thật sớm, thực tế là sớm cao phong chắn quá sớm. Đối kính chiếu hậu kiểm tra một phen răng, sửa lại cổ áo một chút, xác nhận hết thảy đều hoàn mỹ, liền cất bước đi vào công ty đại môn.

Hôm nay là luyện tập sinh đánh giá thời gian, Khương Daniel cũng đi làm giám khảo lão sư. Nếu là bình thường, toàn bộ công ty cây rụng tiền, hậu bối trong mắt God Daniel, ca múa truyền hình điện ảnh tam tê Khương Daniel là lười nhác làm loại này tốn công mà không có kết quả, sóng tốn thời gian tinh lực sự tình. Thực tế là gần nhất có một cái rất để ý hài tử... Nghĩ đến đây, Khương Daniel nhịn không được hô thở ra một hơi, nơi nới lỏng bả vai, cố giả bộ thản nhiên nhịn xuống cười ngây ngô xúc động.

Ban sơ là đang luyện tập thất trải qua lúc ngẫu nhiên nghiêng mắt nhìn đến một chút, cứng đờ động tác cộng thêm trẻ con vụng thần sắc, rõ ràng làm cũng không được khá lắm, rõ ràng không có trang điểm, quần áo cũng xuyên được bình thường, lại giống vẩn đục trong nước hồ một đuôi cá vàng nháy mắt liền khả năng hấp dẫn đến người khác ánh mắt. Khương Daniel nguyên bản trong lòng thầm nghĩ là cái khả tạo chi tài, một đoạn thời gian chỉ đạo đi sau hiện tâm tình của mình bắt đầu thoát ly khống chế. Đối phương cũng không biết đến tột cùng là không hiểu phong tình hài tử, hay là xe nhẹ đường quen cao thủ. Lại không phải nhìn không thấy trong mắt của hắn tình cảm dần sinh, vẫn mọi chuyện ỷ lại hắn, tín nhiệm hắn, ngưỡng vọng hắn. Khương Daniel làm một có chút đại nam tử chủ nghĩa Busan nam nhân, đối cái này một bao thực tế là vạn phần hưởng thụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đột nhiên hiện lên ở trước mắt, Khương Daniel thả chậm lại bước chân đi vào thang máy, trầm mặc theo tầng lầu.

Nói lên lớn tuổi người yêu, cho tới bây giờ chỉ có chính mình ở trước mặt hắn sái bảo nũng nịu, vô lại Lại mặt phần, đối phương hoặc là liền gương mặt lạnh lùng không đáp không để ý tới, hoặc là liền khoan dung độ lượng mà đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, cả hai đều ẩn giấu đi thái độ bề trên. Làm hắn vừa yêu vừa hận lại không thể rời đi. Khương Daniel cũng minh bạch công việc của mình tính chất khiến Ung Thánh Hựu thụ rất nhiều ủy khuất, hắn luôn nghĩ hết sức đền bù. Có hao hết khí lực một cái máy bay gấp trở về kinh hỉ, chỉ có thể ôm một cái lạnh lùng đung đưa phòng trống, cộng thêm một cái call nói ta cùng bằng hữu từng đi ra ngoài sinh nhật, ngươi trở về cũng không cho ta biết, trong tủ lạnh có đồ ăn mình nóng lấy ăn đi. Khương Daniel trái ngược với nhổ cỏ quăng vào trong hồ, tình trạng kiệt sức, đối phương chỉ bất quá mặt ngoài điểm xuất phát gợn sóng thôi, tầng dưới chót vẫn là không lường được, không thể dò xét, không thể nói nói, không thể chia sẻ.

Thang máy mở ra, Khương Daniel lập tức cũng đoạn mất suy nghĩ. Chỉ thấy một đôi viên viên mang theo chờ đợi con mắt tiến đụng vào trong mắt của hắn, nhào vào trong ngực của hắn, chôn ở cổ của hắn bên trong.

"Daniel ca, ngươi rốt cục đến... Ngươi không tại, ta thật khẩn trương a."

Khương Daniel vừa vặn thoáng nắm chặt ôm ấp, đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể hơi cao, đại khái thật sự là khẩn trương, nhịp tim như nổi trống. Hắn thở dài người trước mắt đến tột cùng còn là tính tình trẻ con, công ty nhiều người phức tạp, còn một bộ mặc kệ không để ý bộ dáng.

"Đánh giá bắt đầu sao?"

"Còn không có đâu, ta cũng vừa tới. Ta cùng lão sư nói đem ta xếp tới đằng sau một điểm, ta muốn đợi Niel ca đến lại bắt đầu biểu diễn."

"Tốt, tốt."

Khương Daniel một tay ôm đối phương bả vai, đại khái là bởi vì một hồi muốn khiêu vũ, rõ ràng nhiệt độ trong phòng rất thấp, đứa nhỏ này lại chỉ mặc áo thun. Khương Daniel không khỏi ôm càng chặt hơn một chút. Trên người đối phương truyền đến một trận rất thanh đạm hương khí, hỗn hợp có một điểm mới mẻ ướt át mùi mồ hôi, Khương Daniel tâm linh chập chờn liếc qua bên cạnh thân bên mặt, chân mày văn tĩnh buông xuống. Nghĩ thầm, nếu nói trong nhà cái kia là khi thì lãnh đạm khi thì gợi cảm mèo rừng nhỏ, trước mắt cái này chính là thuần chân lại ngây thơ tiểu Mã câu.

Thật sự là đều có các diệu dụng a.

03

Tiếp tục nhanh cả ngày luyện tập sinh đánh giá về sau, Khương Daniel nói các vị lão sư luyện tập môn sinh đều vất vả, không bằng cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm, ghi tạc hắn trương mục. Nói thì nói thế, kỳ thật hắn đau lòng chỉ là một người. Gặp hắn một bộ thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi dáng vẻ ngồi tại tấm gương một bên, trên trán tóc mái bị mồ hôi ẩm ướt phải một túm một túm, nghĩ từ bản thân làm luyện tập sinh thời điểm vất vả, bảo vệ chi tâm tự nhiên sinh ra.

Khương Daniel tại trên bàn cơm xa nhìn nhau từ xa, đối luyện tập sinh kia một bàn nâng chén, đối phương rất có ăn ý lộ ra một cái nhu thuận đáng yêu khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Chẳng biết tại sao, luôn luôn chủ động xuất kích Khương Daniel lần này lại cũng không sốt ruột. Hắn nghĩ có lẽ là cố kỵ đối phương tiền đồ, luyện tập sinh thân phận, có lẽ là biết bất luân quan hệ một khi bắt đầu liền sẽ in dấu xuống vết tích, lại có lẽ là ý thức được trong lòng mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu áy náy. Đủ loại nguyên nhân, làm hắn hết kéo lại kéo, cho đến hôm nay cũng không thể truyền đạt tâm ý.

Đang trầm tư bên trong, luyện tập sinh bàn kia lại bộc phát ra ồn ào âm thanh. Người kia đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt nắm điện thoại di động, nói liên tục xin lỗi nói có việc muốn đi trước. Những người khác đẩy hắn, "Là có người hay không tra cương vị a?" Hắn liều mạng lắc đầu, cho Khương Daniel ném tới một cái xin lỗi ánh mắt, điện thoại thăm dò trong túi nắm chặt bên ngoài bao nhanh như chớp liền rời tiệc chạy.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là không nghĩ tới người kia còn có người yêu chuyện như thế, tại về đồ trên đường đầu ngón tay hắn gõ lấy tay lái, hay là quay đầu chuyển hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhà phương hướng.

Nếu đối phương thật lòng có sở thuộc, vậy mình lại nên làm như thế nào đâu? Cũng không nghĩ như vậy thu tay lại, lại không thể hoành đao đoạt ái. Khương Daniel tinh tế suy tư, hay là quyết định trước tìm nơi nương tựa Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ấp. Hắn gần nhất là thật động tâm tư , liên đới lấy cả người đều tâm viên ý mã. Tự nhận là là nam nhân tốt, mặc dù trong đầu ba phen bốn phục, vẫn còn là giữ mình trong sạch. Hắn cũng rất tự tin, giữ bí mật công việc cũng làm rất tốt, bất kể như thế nào, tuyệt sẽ không tổn thương đến bất kỳ bên nào.

04

Đến Ung Thánh Hựu dưới lầu, Khương Daniel trong xe ngồi trong chốc lát, không có lập tức đi lên gõ cửa. Trên lầu đèn tắt màn tĩnh, đoán chừng là Ung Thánh Hựu sớm liền ngủ mất. Trù trừ muốn không muốn lên lầu đi, hắn lật xoay điện thoại di động lịch ngày, hôm nay hẳn là Ung Thánh Hựu ngày nghỉ. Mình không chỉ có không có cùng hắn, còn ở công ty ở một cả ngày. Qua đoạn thời gian lại có bận bịu, hay là thừa dịp có thể lúc gặp mặt thấy nhiều thấy.

Tại giữa thang máy sửa sang tóc, Khương Daniel phát hiện đỉnh đầu màu đậm sợi tóc chậm rãi mọc ra. Hắn là công việc thể chất, bận rộn luôn luôn quá vong ngã, không ý thức được thời gian đi có bao nhanh.

Không có gì, hắn đưa tay tùy tiện xoa xoa tóc của mình, qua mấy ngày lại nhiễm qua liền tốt.

Cổng phi thường yên tĩnh, tĩnh phải làm cho Khương Daniel cảm giác phải tiếng hít thở của mình đều quá mức vang dội. Thành thị này cùng hắn người yêu cùng một chỗ ngủ, chỉ có Khương Daniel im ắng mở ra đại môn mật mã khóa, hoa tận lực khí toàn thân hóp lưng lại như mèo nhón chân lên từng bước một trượt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng.

Bên tai loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng thở.

Cách càng gần, tiếng thở liền càng lớn.

Nói không rõ trong lòng là cảm giác gì, nghe được thanh âm này Khương Daniel ngược lại dừng lại, hắn vốn cho rằng này sẽ là một lần dịu dàng thắm thiết cùng ngủ, nhưng xem ra hắn nghĩ sai, cái này thế tất sẽ là một cái nóng hổi tình nóng ban đêm. Hắn ngồi dậy, sờ lên cằm đứng tại chỗ nghe trong chốc lát. Làm duy hai nhân vật nam chính một trong, hắn chính đang suy nghĩ một cái thích hợp vào sân phương thức.

Lặng yên không một tiếng động mở cửa phòng, trong phòng đen kịt một màu, chỉ có ngoài cửa sổ bóng đêm hơi sáng. Nhưng Khương Daniel hay là thấy rất rõ ràng, hắn vuốt ve qua vô số lần vòng eo xoay thành một cái làm người ta kinh ngạc độ cong, kia nhỏ gầy thủ đoạn phản vặn lấy bắt lấy dưới thân ga giường, ánh trăng thuận Ung Thánh Hựu hai đầu bị đẩy ra nhổng lên thật cao đùi một đường chảy xuôi uốn lượn, thuận trần trụi da thịt, chảy xuôi đến giữa hai chân kẹp lấy một cái khác bức trần trụi da thịt bên trên.

Cái này đích xác là một cái nóng hổi tình nóng ban đêm, nhân vật nam chính lại một người khác hoàn toàn.

Khương Daniel hốc mắt phát nhiệt, bờ môi run run, liền hô hấp đều nhanh tắc. Không có khả năng, không có khả năng. Hắn nói với mình, tỉnh táo một chút. Nhưng mà giận không kềm được tay hay là bóp lấy tiểu tử kia phần gáy đem hắn cầm lên tới. Bên tai truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô, nhưng hắn đã nghe không được. Hàm răng quá chặt chẽ, Khương Daniel vận sức chờ phát động xiết chặt nắm đấm.

Ánh trăng vô ý, chiếu sáng trước mắt cái này đáng hận tình địch, cái này bóng loáng làn da, vô tội thần sắc, tròn căng mắt to khuôn mặt nhỏ miệng nhỏ, Khương Daniel một trận quyền phong dừng ở người kia bên tai, đây là một trương minh nguyệt gương mặt.

"Là ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bao lên một kiện áo sơmi vén tay áo lên chuẩn bị khuyên can, lại nhìn đối diện hai nam nhân giống bức tranh, giàu có động thái lực trùng kích ngưng kết tại nguyên chỗ. Hắn là bực nào thận trọng linh lung người, nhìn xem cái trận thế này, nhìn mắt Khương Daniel ánh mắt, nhất thời liền toàn minh bạch.

"Dan. . . Niel ca. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu trái nhìn một chút, phải nhìn một chút. Đem quần áo trong tay áo để xuống, một hơi than ra, nước chảy mây trôi co quắp ngã xuống giường, bắp chân lười biếng đá hạ kia không mảnh vải thanh niên.

"Lâm Lâm, " hắn cắn môi cười nói, " nhìn không ra, ngươi thật là đủ vốn sự tình a."

TBC


	248. Chapter 248

ooc

Quý tộc thiếu gia x bị khu trục Vu sư

Não động sản phẩm! ! Đừng coi là thật!

Không muốn lên thăng chân nhân!

——

Bầu trời giống như có lẽ đã có thật lâu không có tạnh.

Lại có lẽ là bởi vì chiến tranh náo động cùng đốt cháy sinh ra khói lửa đã sớm che khuất tất cả ánh sáng sáng, tĩnh mịch nước hồ cùng mọi người trong ánh mắt phản chiếu ra đều là cùng bầu trời đồng dạng màu xám trắng.

Một ngày nào đó giống thường ngày từ trong mộng thức tỉnh, mở mắt nhìn thấy thế giới lại trong nháy mắt thay đổi, chiến tranh bộc phát, máu tươi cùng tử vong mang đến như hồng thủy tràn lan ôn dịch, lại đến gần nhất thành thị bên trong tiến hành Vu sư săn giết, không có một chuyện tốt.

Khương Daniel không thể không kéo cao đã sắp che đến đáy mắt khẩu trang để ngăn cản trải qua hẻm nhỏ lúc khó ngửi hư thối hương vị, đen nhánh cửa ngõ bên trong nhìn kỹ còn có mấy người chính dựa vào tường ngồi, bọn hắn cúi đầu rúc vào với nhau, bên người chất đống núi nhỏ đồng dạng quần áo, một bộ phận hiển nhưng đã bị mặt đất ẩm ướt thấm ướt, lại nhiễm phải không tới kịp thanh lý rác rưởi.

"Tiên sinh, cho phần cơm ăn đi." Một con đen sì nhỏ tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel ống quần, thuận tay nhìn sang là cái quần áo tả tơi hài tử, rộng lớn vỡ vụn quần áo lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo che đậy tại không có mấy lượng thịt trên thân thể, cả khuôn mặt chỉ có đôi mắt kia còn lóe ánh sáng, đen nhánh, súc suy nghĩ nước mắt.

Khương Daniel từ trong túi xuất ra túi tiền, kim tệ soạt một chút đổ vào hài tử trước mặt trong chén, tiểu hài vội vàng quỳ xuống đến dập đầu, đầu cùng mặt đất chạm vào nhau phát ra khiếp người tiếng vang, hắn không ngừng thì thầm cảm tạ, hèn mọn dùng ống tay áo xoa xoa ân nhân giày da.

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, đem trên thân xem ra quý báu dị thường áo khoác cởi ra, nhẹ nhàng choàng tại hài tử trên thân, lại đem người nâng đỡ, bàn tay sờ sờ tóc của đứa bé, hắn không nói gì, nhếch miệng mỉm cười, liền đứng dậy rời đi.

Quạ đen ở trên bầu trời thành phố xoay quanh, tìm kiếm tươi mới thi thể.

——

"Thiếu gia, phu nhân đã đợi ngài thật lâu." Thị nữ cúi đầu đứng ở một bên, trong thanh âm không mang một tia tình cảm.

"Biết."

Khương Daniel đem khẩu trang ném vào cạnh cửa trong thùng rác, cả sửa lại một chút y quan, hướng phòng tiếp khách đi đến.

Khương mẫu chính cười cùng những khách nhân giới thiệu xế chiều hôm nay chuẩn bị trà bánh, trông thấy Khương Daniel đến, nàng thật có lỗi cười một tiếng, đem chén trà ưu nhã đặt ở trên bàn, dẫn theo váy đứng lên, hướng con của mình vẫy vẫy tay.

Cái này thị giác hạ khách nhân không nhìn thấy Khương mẫu biểu lộ, tự nhiên cũng phát hiện không được mới vừa rồi còn hòa ái dễ gần nữ sĩ trên mặt lúc này là hoàn toàn khác biệt lạnh lùng cùng trách cứ, Khương mẫu nhíu nhíu mày, dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu hắn tranh thủ thời gian qua đến ngồi xuống.

"Đây là nhi tử ta, Daniel, năm nay 23 tuổi." Khương mẫu thân mật kéo nhi tử tay, viền ren tay bao nhẹ nhàng tại hắn chỗ khớp nối ma sát, "Đây là lý bá tước gia thiên kim, " nàng một cái tay khác đem bên người nữ hài tay kéo lên, sau đó đem hai người tay giao hòa đặt chung một chỗ.

"Các ngươi cố gắng ở chung một chút, hôn lễ định tại sau ba tháng." Khương mẫu cười đến cả khuôn mặt đều nhăn lại đến, quả nhiên cho dù tốt bảo dưỡng cũng đánh không lại tuế nguyệt ăn mòn, bôi thành màu đỏ thẫm bờ môi nhếch lên đến, dẫn động tới trên gương mặt nếp nhăn.

Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu, đối đối diện vị này lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền định ra thân vị hôn thê lộ ra mỉm cười, hắn đối cái này xem ra chỉ có mười mấy tuổi nữ hài đương nhiên chưa nói tới cái gì thích, nhưng hắn cũng không nghĩ tới cự tuyệt, dù sao hiện tại cục này thế, quý tộc thông gia mười phần mấu chốt, bất luận là mẫu thân hay là gia tộc cũng sẽ không cho phép hắn cự tuyệt.

Nữ hài tử đại khái là không nghĩ tới đính hôn đối tượng sẽ là như thế này một vị tướng mạo ưu tú, phong độ nhẹ nhàng tuổi trẻ thiếu gia, bị nụ cười kia nhìn chăm chú phải đỏ khuôn mặt nhỏ, một cái tay chuyển qua bên miệng che miệng cười lên, lại lặng lẽ nắm chặt bên trong mới bị Khương mẫu thả trong lòng bàn tay Khương Daniel đại thủ.

Tiệc trà xã giao nội dung tận là đại nhân nhóm hư giả khách bao, tiểu bối ở đây cũng là không có cơ hội gì chen vào nói, Khương Daniel đành phải một ngụm lại một ngụm uống vào trong chén hồng trà, thỉnh thoảng dựa theo mẫu thân yêu cầu gật đầu phụ họa, giả vờ như một bộ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời dáng vẻ.

Người bên ngoài rõ ràng ngay cả một ngụm nóng hổi bánh mì đều không kịp ăn, bọn hắn lại tại ấm áp gian phòng bên trong dùng cái nĩa chọc lộng những này ngàn dặm xa xôi từ nước ngoài chở tới đây giá đắt một chút tâm, ngoài miệng trò chuyện hòa bình, thực tế là buồn cười đến cực điểm.

"Không bằng chúng ta cho bọn nhỏ nhất điểm không gian đơn độc tâm sự đi." Khương mẫu cười nói, ra hiệu Khương Daniel mang theo vị hôn thê đi ban công tiểu hoa viên.

"Xin lỗi không tiếp được." Khương Daniel ưu nhã dắt nữ hài tay, lại nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở nàng chú ý dưới chân, tại các đại nhân nhìn chăm chú rời đi phòng khách.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng đối tượng kết hôn sẽ là một cái hơn năm mươi tuổi lão đầu tử, là ngươi thật sự là quá tốt." Nữ hài lúc này cũng không có mới câu nệ bộ dáng, bó lấy áo choàng tùy ý tựa ở ban công trên lan can, bây giờ nhìn lại ngược lại là phù hợp tuổi của nàng một chút.

Nữ hài giống mở ra máy hát càng không ngừng nói quan tại chính mình sự tình, giống như là ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới nơi này kinh lịch xóc nảy, trong nhà con kia mập mạp mèo hoa, hay là trước cuối tuần phụ thân mang mình đi xem trận kia âm nhạc hội, nàng nói đến cao hứng liền không tự giác kéo lên Khương Daniel cánh tay, đem nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn thân thể mềm mại dựa đi tới.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua dưới chân thành thị, tùy ý phụ họa nữ hài, hắn cũng không phải thật chán ghét cái này vị hôn thê, chẳng qua là cảm thấy nghe nàng những cái kia khô cằn chuyện lý thú còn không bằng đếm xem lúc này phiêu khởi trận trận khói bếp.

Hắn ánh mắt đột nhiên bị một tòa cao cao tháp hấp dẫn, tòa tháp này vốn là thành thị cổ xưa nhất mấy tòa kiến trúc một trong, tầng cao nhất tiếng chuông là chúc phúc biểu tượng, mỗi khi mười hai giờ chuông tiếng vang lên lúc, toàn thành người đều sẽ đối tiếng chuông cầu phúc.

Châm chọc là, Vu sư vận động hưng khởi làm toà này vốn nên bao hàm lấy mong ước gác chuông biến thành giam giữ tội nhân địa phương, gác chuông hẹp mà cao, chỉ có mấy toà nho nhỏ cửa sổ, mặt hướng lấy giữa trưa ánh nắng chiếu không tới nơi hẻo lánh.

Chiến tranh khủng hoảng khiến người ta nhóm không còn tin tưởng cầu nguyện, không còn tin tưởng thần, tự nhiên cũng liền không lại cần gì chúc phúc tiếng chuông.

Khương gia ban công có thể quan sát hơn phân nửa thành thị, Khương Daniel hướng gác chuông nhìn lại, nho nhỏ trong cửa sổ có bóng người, hắn mơ hồ nhìn thấy người kia co ro thân thể, trốn ở trong góc đọc sách.

Một con quạ dừng lại tại hắn phía trước cửa sổ, trong phòng người đi đến bên cửa sổ, từ trong ngực xuất ra chút xem ra đại khái là bánh mì đồ vật, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt ở trên bệ cửa sổ, nhưng quạ đen lại không cảm kích, chỉ là một lát dừng lại, nhào lăng cánh bay đi.

Mượn ánh nắng, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy dáng vẻ của người kia, màu đen tóc ngắn tựa hồ là là có đoạn thời gian không có tu bổ, quá dài tóc mái mềm oặt che khuất một nửa con mắt, lại che không được khắc sâu ngũ quan, cho dù là mặc cũ nát áo đen phục, cũng vẫn là có thể nhìn ra hắn ưu tú diện mạo cùng dáng người.

"Cái này tòa tháp bên trong đang đóng đều là ai?" Khương Daniel hỏi bên người nữ hài, ánh mắt lại không rời đi gác chuông bên trong thiếu niên.

"Vu sư, trong tháp đang đóng đều là tà ác Vu sư, là tội ác tày trời phạm nhân." Chán ghét thần sắc hiện lên ở nữ hài tử trên mặt, "Ôn dịch, nạn đói, chiến tranh, đều là bởi vì những này Vu sư, là bọn hắn cùng ma quỷ làm giao dịch, mới đem tai nạn đưa đến nhân gian, bọn hắn đều là bán linh hồn tội nhân!" Nói xong lời cuối cùng, nữ hài thậm chí có chút kích động, trong mắt thiêu đốt lên phẫn nộ, nàng chắp tay trước ngực tại đọc trong miệng phức tạp chú ngữ, hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm toà kia gác chuông.

Đợi đến lại quay đầu nhìn lại, thiếu niên đã không gặp.

——

"Vu sư sự tình, ngươi biết bao nhiêu?" Khương Daniel hẹn mình bằng hữu tốt nhất Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại trung tâm thành phố quán cà phê gặp mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỗ gia tộc là nơi này tiếng tăm lừng lẫy tình báo thu thập chỗ, nhất là đến lúc này, mỗi ngày đều có bó lớn rất nhiều người chờ lấy muốn đi nịnh bợ bọn hắn, có thể đem hắn hẹn ra cũng không dễ dàng.

"Không thể nào, ngươi đem ta tìm ra liền vì hỏi cái này?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền uống một ngụm cà phê, chép miệng một cái oán trách cái này hạt đậu thật sự là khó uống, "Hiện tại đầu năm nay, ngay cả tốt cà phê đậu đều không có sao?"

"Có cơm ăn cũng không tệ, đại thiếu gia." Khương Daniel ghét bỏ nhìn thoáng qua hảo hữu, "Nói chính sự, Vu sư sự tình ngươi đều biết cái gì?"

"Trước một hồi có một bang thị dân tổ cái gì phản đối Vu sư giáo hội, đầu đường lên Nghĩa huyên náo rất hoan, bọn hắn khởi thảo một phần kháng nghị sách đưa cho chính phủ, cũng không biết là chuyện gì xảy ra, phía trên thế mà thật đúng là thông qua. Vu sư gia tộc, ngươi biết, trừ bỏ am hiểu thảo dược chế tác cùng với động vật trò chuyện hai đại tộc bên ngoài, thế lực cùng quyền lực lớn nhất chính là chiêm tinh Ung thị, cũng ngay tại lúc này còn lại cuối cùng một phần nhỏ Vu sư."

"Cuối cùng một phần nhỏ?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Đúng, tam đại gia tộc tại mấy tháng này đã bị săn giết không sai biệt lắm, ngươi không có nghe lầm, chính là săn giết." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng thìa quấy quấy sắp lạnh rơi cà phê, nói tiếp đi, "Phản đối Vu sư giáo người biết hướng ra phía ngoài rải ôn dịch cùng chiến tranh đều là từ Vu sư đưa tới, là Vu sư vụng trộm dùng linh hồn cùng ma quỷ làm giao dịch, mang đến tai nạn. Mà chửng cứu nhân loại hòa bình phương pháp chính là đem những này Vu sư đuổi tận giết tuyệt, biến thái nhất chính là, muốn đuổi tận giết tuyệt nhất định phải phát hỏa hình, muốn để tro cốt của bọn hắn không chỗ an gia, dạng này mới sẽ không có để ác ma phục sinh cơ hội."

"Quá hoang đường! Thiên tai nhân họa làm sao có thể đem sai lầm quy tội đến Vu sư trên thân, điên, đúng là điên." Khương Daniel tức giận một quyền nện trên bàn, rước lấy người chung quanh ánh mắt.

"Huynh đệ, ngươi đừng quá kích động." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn lấy đó trấn an, "Xác thực hoang đường, không có Vu sư thảo dược, càng ngày càng nhiều tật bệnh cũng đi theo hiển hiện ra, mà mọi người lại còn ngây thơ tưởng rằng bởi vì Vu sư không có đuổi tận giết tuyệt mới đưa đến tình huống càng lúc càng hỏng bét."

"Cho nên hiện tại trong tháp đang đóng là Ung thị gia tộc người sao?" Khương Daniel nghĩ đến bất tỉnh ngầm thiếu niên kia, không tự giác nắm chặt nắm đấm.

"Đúng, Ung gia trưởng tử còn giam ở bên trong, hành hình đại khái là tại tháng sau, thật sự là đáng tiếc, ta trước kia còn may mắn từng gặp mặt hắn, hắn thật là một cái giáo dưỡng người tốt vô cùng, còn giúp ta tính vận thế." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hồi tưởng lại chỉ cảm thấy dị thường đáng tiếc, nhưng cho dù hắn cùng Khương Daniel là sinh tại quyền thế lớn quý tộc, đối với chuyện này cũng là không có chút nào có thể nhúng tay chỗ trống.

"Ngươi biết hắn kêu cái gì sao?"

"Ta ngẫm lại, Ung. . . Ung Thánh Hựu, đối với hắn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel ở trong lòng yên lặng lặp lại cái tên này, tăng thêm trong hồi ức mình đã từng thấy gương mặt kia, ngược lại là khắp nơi đều phù hợp tinh tinh dáng vẻ.

——

Rõ ràng chỉ là xa xa gặp qua một lần, Khương Daniel làm thế nào cũng vô pháp quên Ung Thánh Hựu, khoảng cách như vậy hắn đương nhiên thấy không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, hắn lại không hiểu cảm giác được kia trên thân người phát tán chính là trừ tuyệt vọng bên ngoài một loại khác tình cảm.

Cho dù là bị tước đoạt hết thảy nhốt tại trong lao ngục, cũng không có xoá bỏ hắn tinh khiết.

Khương Daniel giống thường ngày đứng tại ban công nhìn qua gác chuông ngẩn người, Khương gia là cách gác chuông gần nhất trạch viện, lúc đầu cũng là cách chúc phúc gần nhất, nhưng chiến tranh bộc phát về sau, dạng này tới gần ngược lại thành một loại trò cười.

Cái này không có gì không tốt, chí ít hiện tại Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình cách Ung Thánh Hựu gần một chút.

Giữa trưa mười hai giờ tiếng chuông gõ vang, cũ kỹ chuông phát ra thanh âm trầm thấp, thanh âm kia bên trong phảng phất còn bí mật mang theo thương binh, bệnh nhân cùng những người thảm tử đối vận mệnh bất công lên án cùng cầu xin sống sót khóc thảm, tiếng chuông quanh quẩn mấy phút cả tòa thành thị đều trở nên trang nghiêm.

Loáng thoáng ở lầu chót trên có thân ảnh, thân thể gầy yếu bị rộng lớn áo choàng che đậy, chính phí sức gõ chuông.

Người kia đúng là hắn nhớ nhung đã lâu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn sai người tìm quan hệ vụng trộm bò lên trên gác chuông đỉnh, tiếng chuông một ngày sẽ vang hai lần, giữa trưa mười hai giờ cùng nửa đêm mười hai giờ, Khương Daniel mặc một thân đen, lặng lẽ trốn ở tảng đá đằng sau, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên gõ chuông.

Xiềng xích tiếp xúc mặt đất phát ra cộc cộc tiếng vang, Ung Thánh Hựu dọc theo gác chuông đằng sau hẹp hẹp thang lầu bò lên, tầng cao nhất không gian rất ít, dạng này gần khoảng cách, Khương Daniel rốt cục có thể thấy rõ hắn bộ dáng, da của hắn trắng nõn đến có chút tái nhợt tình trạng, thân thể rất gầy, ánh trăng đem hắn hóa thành dài nhỏ cái bóng kéo dài đến Khương Daniel dưới chân.

Hắn gõ chuông gõ mười hai hạ, tại một lần cuối cùng kết thúc lúc thở hổn hển ngồi ở một bên, đem đầu dựa vào ở trên tường, nhắm mắt lại chắp tay trước ngực nghe kia tiếng chuông, thẳng đến tiếng chuông kết thúc mới chậm rãi mở ra.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel từ ẩn núp chỗ đi tới, nhẹ nhàng gọi tên của hắn.

Cho dù hắn đã đầy đủ thả nhẹ thanh âm, nhưng tại cái này yên tĩnh trong đêm lại nhỏ bé thanh âm đều sẽ bị thả lớn mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu bị dọa đến bỗng nhiên lắc một cái, hoảng sợ quay đầu nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi là?" Dưới ánh trăng tròng mắt của hắn phá lệ sáng tỏ, Khương Daniel nghĩ, tới gần một chút, đại khái có thể nhìn thấy tinh tinh cái bóng.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi tốt." Hắn lễ phép vươn tay, muốn đem người kéo lên, không nghĩ tới người kia lại là mượn khí lực kia ra hiệu hắn cùng một chỗ ngồi xuống.

"Đêm nay tinh tinh rất đẹp, cùng một chỗ ngồi xuống xem đi." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy người trước mắt này không giống như là người xấu, liền chuyển nhích người đi đến ngồi một điểm, để Khương Daniel ngồi tại bên cạnh mình.

"Ngươi nếu biết ta, ta liền không làm tự giới thiệu, " hắn nghiêng đầu lại mỉm cười, "Ngươi không sợ ta, còn nguyện ý cùng ta ngồi cùng một chỗ, thật tốt."

Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện hắn trên gương mặt có ba viên nốt ruồi, cùng trên bầu trời sắp xếp lấp lánh tinh tinh rất giống, tại ánh trăng gột rửa hạ, có ánh sáng nhu hòa.

"Tinh tinh ở đây." Hắn chỉ chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt.

"Tạ ơn, nhưng bọn hắn nói đây là không rõ biểu tượng, " Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở dài, đem cái cằm đặt ở trên đầu gối của mình.

"Chưa thấy qua tinh tinh người như thế nào lại phân biệt ra được tinh tinh cùng phổ thông tảng đá khác biệt đâu?" Khương Daniel vểnh vểnh lên miệng, một bộ phải vì hắn bênh vực kẻ yếu dáng vẻ.

"Quả nhiên là thẳng tiến cung Nhân Mã." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bộ dáng kia của hắn nhịn không được bật cười, con mắt có chút nheo lại, nhếch miệng lên dáng vẻ giống con ưu nhã con mèo.

"Hở? Ngươi làm sao lại biết ta là cung Nhân Mã?"

"Bởi vì ta có thể cùng tinh tinh nói chuyện a, bọn hắn nói cho ta, bọn hắn còn nói ngươi thích ăn ba phần chín thịt bò." Có lẽ là thật lâu không có người có thể nói chuyện phiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu thập phần vui vẻ dáng vẻ, hắn buông lỏng dựa vào tại sau lưng trên vách tường, cười tủm tỉm nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi đây là nhìn trộm ta tư ẩn! !" Khương Daniel giơ tay lên làm bộ muốn đánh hắn, lại tại tiếp xúc đến thân thể thời điểm biến thành ôn nhu vuốt ve, hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu đầu kia xem ra cực kì mềm mại tóc, nghĩ đến xúc cảm quả nhiên không sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt, ngược lại hướng lên ngẩng đầu lên, dùng đỉnh đầu sợi tóc cọ xát Khương Daniel ấm áp trong lòng bàn tay.

"Thật tốt, thật lâu không người nào nguyện ý nói chuyện với ta, Daniel, nhận biết ngươi thật tốt."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi hận bọn hắn sao? Những cái kia đem các ngươi bắt lại người." Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi, vấn đề này có chút quá mức bén nhọn, hắn sợ làm bị thương Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng mình lại mười phần vội vàng muốn biết vấn đề đáp án.

Hắn phát thệ, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý, hắn nguyện ý trả giá hết thảy đem những cái kia tổn thương hại hắn người chém thành muôn mảnh.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là lắc đầu, nhìn Khương Daniel một bộ vận sức chờ phát động sư tử con bộ dáng, ngược lại góp tới an ủi giống như chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Bọn hắn không là người xấu, chỉ là nhát gan quá mức, vì bảo vệ mình, mới có thể muốn đem hết thảy không tầm thường đuổi ra lãnh địa của mình."

"Nhưng ngươi cho tới bây giờ không làm sai qua cái gì a, vì cái gì. . . Tại sao phải đối ngươi như vậy. . ." Khương Daniel cảm giác mình một trái tim đều bị nắm chặt, tinh tế dày đặc vết đao thấm lấy máu, liền hô hấp đều cảm giác đau đớn, mà Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời này lúc lại dáng vẻ nhẹ nhàng bình thản như mây gió. Hắn hút hút cái mũi, nhẹ nhàng xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu bị tỏa liên còng lại cổ chân, kia chung quanh non mịn làn da đã sớm bị kim loại mài chảy máu ngấn, màu đậm trên vết sẹo bao trùm lấy máu mới.

"Ta không thương, ngươi đừng khóc." Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vịn Khương Daniel bả vai để hắn ngẩng đầu lên, tách ra một cái nhất nụ cười xán lạn, tại ánh trăng tẩy lễ hạ, xinh đẹp không gì sánh được.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói qua, giáo người biết không cho phép Vu sư mặc quần áo màu trắng, màu trắng là thuộc về thiên sứ nhan sắc, mà ác ma tín đồ không xứng có được.

Nhưng hắn người trước mắt, rõ ràng liền là thiên sứ, ôm ấp lấy tinh tinh thiên sứ.

"Ngươi còn sẽ tới nhìn ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái, hơi lạnh ngón tay xóa đi Khương Daniel nốt ruồi nước mắt bên cạnh viên kia sắp rớt xuống nước mắt.

"Sẽ, ta sẽ một mực bồi tiếp ngươi." Thẳng đến ngày đó tiến đến, nửa câu sau Khương Daniel chưa hề nói, hỗn hợp có những cái kia nước mắt cùng một chỗ nuốt về trong bụng.

Hắn hi vọng nhiều có được một hai cánh, mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu thoát đi nơi này.

——

"Đem người cứu ra ngoài? Khương Daniel ngươi điên rồi đi? !" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không thể tin nhìn lên trước mặt vẻ mặt thành thật phát tiểu, đè thấp cuống họng mắng hắn, "Ngươi không phải đã đính hôn sao? Đây không phải ngươi cai quản sự tình! Huống hồ cũng không phải ngươi có thể quản được!"

"Ngươi thích Ung Thánh Hựu?"

"Ừm, thích."

"Ta nhìn ngươi chính là điên, điên, đều điên!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không cố vấn cái gì thân sĩ lễ nghi, chỉ vào Khương Daniel cái mũi liền mắng, nói xong vung tay liền đi, cũng không quay đầu lại.

Hôm sau trong đêm, Khương Daniel liền nhận một phong văn kiện mật, trong phong thư chứa gác chuông ngục giam giấy thông hành, còn có một tờ giấy nhỏ.

"Chết đừng trách lão tử không có nhắc nhở qua ngươi."

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ cười cười, quả nhiên lão bằng hữu coi như đem ngươi mắng cái cẩu huyết lâm đầu, thời khắc mấu chốt hay là sẽ giúp ngươi.

Buổi trưa trông coi tương đối nhiều, Khương Daniel không tiện đi vào, đành phải đợi đến ban đêm, mười hai giờ lúc bình thường chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người, trông coi nhìn hắn trung thực, thật sớm liền trở về phòng đi ngủ đi.

Thứ mười hai hạ chuông tiếng vang lên, bọn hắn trốn ở tường cao trong bóng tối, Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng sẽ mang đến chút mới lạ đồ chơi nhỏ, hoặc là từ trong nhà vụng trộm mang ra điểm tâm, hắn sẽ cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói một chút gần nhất chuyện lý thú, tổng có thể đem người chọc cho cười ha ha.

Gia tộc thúc giục hắn cùng đối tượng kết hôn nhiều kết giao, mẫu thân chỉ đem hắn coi như lấy được được lợi ích công cụ, trên đường cái quanh quẩn dân nghèo kêu rên, thành thị này không có một tơ một hào sự tình tốt, chỉ có nơi này, tòa thành thị này điểm cao nhất, là Khương Daniel duy nhất có thể lấy dỡ xuống ngụy trang địa phương.

Nơi này có Ung Thánh Hựu, có trăm ngàn năm đều chưa từng thay đổi tiếng chuông, nơi này là cách tinh tinh gần nhất địa phương, tinh tinh miệng sẽ không đem bí mật nói cho người khác biết.

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cùng tinh tinh nói chuyện, vậy hắn cầu nguyện lúc nói qua yêu chẳng phải là đều bị hắn biết rồi? Khương Daniel tưởng tượng, lập tức từ lỗ tai đỏ đến cổ cây.

"Làm sao rồi?" Vừa ăn xong dâu tây bánh gatô Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đỏ mặt đến sắp gặp phải dâu tây, ngoẹo đầu tiến tới hỏi thăm.

Trên khóe môi của hắn thậm chí còn dính một điểm bơ, cả người tản ra cùng bánh gatô đồng dạng thơm ngọt, Khương Daniel lúc này chính đắm chìm trong mình thầm mến đoán chừng sớm đã bị chính chủ biết đến xấu hổ cảm giác bên trong, trong lòng tự nhủ dù sao hắn đã biết, lấy dũng khí liền hôn lên.

Mấy đám mây đen che khuất sao trời, có lẽ là tinh tinh cũng sẽ xấu hổ đi.

——

Vị hôn phu vắng vẻ để nữ hài rất tức giận, nhất định là bởi vì Khương Daniel trong lòng còn có những nữ nhân khác mới có thể như vậy đối nàng, tâm tư đố kị càng ngày càng mãnh liệt, tại nào đó một buổi tối, nàng tiềm phục tại Khương gia cổng, quả nhiên thấy dẫn theo đồ vật đi ra Khương Daniel.

"Ta ngược lại muốn xem xem là mặt hàng gì sẽ so với ta mạnh hơn." Nữ hài đi theo Khương Daniel đi tới gác chuông, lấy vị hôn thê tên Nghĩa thuyết phục trông coi, thang lầu rất dài rất dài, nàng dẫn theo váy cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi tới, sợ đạp lên mép váy liền ngã nhào một cái ném tới dưới lầu.

Tầng cao nhất chuông tiếng vang lên, nàng đẩy cửa ra, nhìn thấy ôm hôn hai nam nhân, một người người khoác màu đen áo choàng mang theo xiềng chân, chỗ cổ trần trụi trên da thịt là thuộc về Vu sư khắc ấn, mà một người khác, chính là vị hôn phu của mình.

Trẻ tuổi nữ hài như bị điên hô kêu lên, nàng không dám tin vào hai mắt của mình, chú định cùng mình đi hướng hôn nhân điện đường nam nhân làm sao có thể cùng dạng này bẩn thỉu người cùng một chỗ.

"Ma quỷ! Đê tiện đồ vật! Ngươi lăn đi!" Nữ hài đâu còn có giáo dưỡng tốt đẹp dáng vẻ, nàng khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ dữ tợn, con mắt trợn thật lớn, sắc nhọn móng tay bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, một cái tay khác liền muốn đi xé rách Ung Thánh Hựu mặt.

"Tên điên! !" Khương Daniel lập tức đem Ung Thánh Hựu hộ tại sau lưng, cau mày trước mắt cái này mất lý trí nữ nhân.

"Các ngươi mới là người điên! Ngươi tình nguyện cùng Vu sư làm cùng một chỗ cũng không nhìn ta, ngươi nhất định là bị ác ma tẩy não, đều là lỗi của bọn hắn, bọn hắn đều đáng chết! ! Đều nên bị hỏa thiêu chết! !" Nữ hài sắc nhọn tiếng nói kinh động trông coi, nàng cười lớn chạy xuống thang lầu, vừa chạy vừa hô hào, "Đều nên bị hỏa thiêu chết! ! !"

Nữ hài đem mình chứng kiến hết thảy toàn bộ nói cho Khương mẫu, nàng cầm khăn tay khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ, dùng ác độc ngôn ngữ đem Ung Thánh Hựu hình dung phải dơ dáy bẩn thỉu không chịu nổi, Khương Daniel chính là bị ác ma mê hoặc tâm trí lạc đường người, nàng hi vọng Khương mẫu có thể trả lại nàng cái công đạo.

Cả đời vinh quang Khương mẫu làm sao có thể cho phép con của mình làm ra chuyện như vậy, nàng gấp siết chặt trong tay váy, cố gắng duy trì làm ra một bộ không mất khống chế dáng vẻ, hạ lệnh quan Khương Daniel đóng chặt.

Mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều có bốn tên trông coi canh giữ ở Khương Daniel trước cửa, hắn quyết không có thể nào có cơ hội lại rời đi Khương trạch.

Thời gian một Thiên Thiên quá khứ, Khương Daniel tìm không thấy đi ra cơ hội, đành phải hàng đêm đối tinh tinh cầu nguyện, để tinh tinh thay hắn truyền lại đối Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng niệm cùng yêu thương.

Từ ngày đó về sau, mỗi đêm thứ mười hai hạ tiếng chuông luôn luôn so bình thường muốn muộn một chút, Khương Daniel tin tưởng, kia là Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được hắn tưởng niệm, tại đối với hắn đáp lại.

Trong nháy mắt liền đến thẩm phán Vu sư thời gian, thành thị quảng trường trung tâm đứng sững lên cao cao đống lửa, đám nam nhân đem nặng nề Thập Tự Giá mang lên, dùng ngâm cồn dây gai cột chắc.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo người đem Khương Daniel giải cứu ra, tại Khương Daniel lúc rời đi, hắn cực kỳ phức tạp nhìn qua hảo hữu bóng lưng, ẩn ẩn cảm thấy đây là một lần cuối cùng nhìn như vậy lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị người đè ép đi tới giàn hỏa thiêu bên cạnh, các giáo đồ thô bạo đem hắn cột vào trên thập tự giá, tại dưới chân hắn đầu gỗ chồng lên ngược lại một thùng lại một thùng dầu.

Nho nhỏ ngọn lửa ngã tiến đến, trong nháy mắt nhóm lửa thành đại hỏa, ngọn lửa thuận Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo vạt áo dần dần lan tràn lên phía trên, hắn lại không cảm thấy một tơ một hào sợ hãi, từ đầu đến cuối nhìn qua phía trước, mang theo mỉm cười thản nhiên.

Hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mặc màu trắng âu phục, ngực đừng một đóa hoa hồng đỏ, chậm rãi hướng hắn đi tới, cầm trong tay hắn bọn hắn trước đó trò chuyện lên qua Ung Thánh Hựu xuất sinh năm đó sản xuất rượu đỏ, giống mẫu thân dạy bảo như thế, Khương Daniel ưu nhã đem nắp bình mở ra, giơ cái bình hướng chung quanh tất cả người vây xem ra hiệu, từ đầu vai đem rượu ngã xuống, màu trắng âu phục nhiễm lên máu đồng dạng màu đỏ.

Hắn hướng người yêu của hắn đi đến, hắn hướng hắn tân lang đi đến, bên tai quanh quẩn không còn là giáo đồ niệm chú ngữ nói nhỏ, mà là chúc phúc điệu Valse, thiêu đốt sinh ra tro tàn cũng thay đổi thành bay múa chim bồ câu trắng, hỏa diễm biến thành đi hướng hạnh phúc thảm đỏ, mỗi đi một bước liền cách hạnh phúc của hắn gần một bước.

Bọn hắn ôm nhau cùng một chỗ, tại mọi người chúc phúc bên trong hôn, không có người có thể đem bọn hắn tách ra.

Ngày đó hạ thật là tốt đẹp mưa lớn, mưa qua về sau, bầu trời đã lâu không gặp tạnh.

—— —— xong —— ——

Ta cảm thấy cái này hẳn là tính HE đi. . . (nhỏ giọng nói (che lấy đầu

Linh cảm bắt nguồn từ hôm qua lên lớp lão sư giảng thời Trung cổ Vu sư thẩm phán, ai liền lại khổ sở vừa bất đắc dĩ

Hi vọng có thể có một đoạn thiêu đốt tình yêu của mình coi như cứu rỗi đi

Não động mà thôi! Đừng coi là thật!

Tham khảo lịch sử nhưng là ta lịch sử rất kém cỏi cho nên khẳng định có rất nhiều lỗ thủng! Tha thứ một chút!


	249. Chapter 249

SARS hình AB0

Song hướng thầm mến

——

Thầm mến thật lâu người rốt cục tiếp nhận mình thổ lộ là như thế nào tâm tình?

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên lay lấy đương thời chính lưu hành yêu đương bot một bên sầu mi khổ kiểm gục xuống bàn, bên tay phải còn thừa lại một nửa mì tôm đã sớm lạnh thấu, đối diện đại thúc tiếng ngáy xuyên thấu qua trên mặt đang đắp truyện tranh run run rẩy rẩy đập nện tại không lớn trong xe, xe lửa đã hành sử ước chừng năm tiếng.

Rõ ràng buổi sáng vừa mới gặp qua, lúc này hắn lại không cốt khí lại bắt đầu nghĩ Khương Daniel.

Hắn Khương tổ trưởng sáng nay muốn đi công ty tổng bộ họp, mặc dù bình thường cũng là Âu phục giày da dáng vẻ, nhưng từ tại hội nghị hôm nay có lắp đặt yêu cầu, hắn kia thân tây trang màu đen sáo trang thực tế là khó được mười phần dạng chó hình người, cà vạt là năm ngoái sinh nhật mình tặng, tay áo trừ là năm nay lễ tình nhân tặng, ngó ngó trên cổ bị quần áo trong che khuất hơn phân nửa cỏ nhỏ dâu, kia là tối hôm qua mình gặm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắc hắc, duỗi lưng một cái, về sau khẽ đảo nằm tại giường nằm không lớn tấm phẳng trên giường, hắn đem mặt vùi vào buổi sáng vụng trộm mang ra bao hàm Khương Daniel tin tức tố hương vị áo sơ mi trắng bên trong, hít sâu nháy mắt liền bị người yêu mùi vị quen thuộc bao phủ, Omega bản năng để hắn cảm thấy toàn thân trên dưới đều chiếm được an ủi, cả người cũng biến thành uể oải, bởi vì đi công tác mà cảm thấy tâm tình buồn bực cũng dần dần bị cỗ này yên ổn cảm giác thay thế.

"Chúng ta vốn chính là rất bạn thân, đột nhiên có một ngày biết nguyên lai đã sớm lẫn nhau thích rất nhiều năm, thế là liền rất tự nhiên cùng một chỗ, ở chung phương thức vẫn như cũ rất tự nhiên, chỉ là so trước kia thân mật hơn." Ung Thánh Hựu một bên nhìn yêu đương bot một bên dò số chỗ ngồi, nghĩ thầm mình cùng Khương Daniel nhận biết cũng có chút năm số, từ đại học đến bây giờ, mình thích hắn ròng rã sáu năm, bọn hắn tình huống hiện tại xem như thuận theo tự nhiên sao? Xem như thân mật sao?

"Nào có cái gì thầm mến a, nói cái gì thầm mến người tiếp nhận thổ lộ, nếu như hắn không phải đã sớm thích ngươi, không phải đã sớm chú ý tới ngươi, làm sao lại đáp ứng a!"

"Thầm mến cái rắm liệt! Kia cũng là yêu đương bên trong dục cầm cố túng! ! Song hướng thầm mến biết hay không! Đơn mũi tên là không có khả năng!"

"Tốt tốt đều rút đi, đây cũng không phải là chúng ta độc thân cẩu có thể lý giải thế giới."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là ôm nhìn xem bình luận tiêu khiển một chút mục đích ấn mở cái này thiếp mời, ai biết càng xem càng sinh khí, càng sinh khí càng nghĩ mắng Khương Daniel, mẹ nó Khương Nghĩa Kiện, toàn thế giới đều biết lão tử thích ngươi, liền ngươi không biết! Ta Ung Thánh Hựu tân tân khổ khổ truy ngươi sáu năm mới đuổi tới, tử mộc đầu!

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay hung tợn nắm mới còn coi là trân bảo áo sơ mi trắng cổ áo, phảng phất chọc hắn người tức giận ngay tại trước mắt mình.

Bị điện thoại di động vứt ở một bên đột nhiên ong ong chấn động, Khương Daniel phát tới tin nhắn.

"Sẽ mở xong."

"Đến nói cho ta."

Lạnh như băng giống như là báo cáo công việc hai cái tin nhắn ngắn ba ba đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, ở đâu ra ngọt ngào yêu đương, cùng cái tử mộc đầu yêu đương, ngọt ngào cái rắm!

"Khương Đại tổ trưởng công việc thật đúng là vất vả a, hiện tại mới nhớ tới ngươi đã xa cuối chân trời bạn trai còn có cái gì dùng a, sớm đi làm cái gì! Không biết cho ta ân ái tâm bữa sáng thì thôi, không biết cho ta thăng cái thương vụ tòa cũng được rồi, bạn trai muốn một thân một mình đi công tác năm ngày liền hỏi một chút ngài có lo lắng hay không a? Hối hận đi! Trước khi đi không có hôn hôn ta hối hận đi! Ta nói cho ngươi! Muộn!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại nổi nóng, cầm điện thoại di động lên bùm bùm chính là dừng lại gõ, ngón trỏ đã điểm tại gửi đi khóa lại bị chòm Xử Nữ bản năng kéo trở về, hắn thở dài, từng chút từng chút lại đem đánh tốt tin tức xóa bỏ, đổi thành "Vất vả, nhớ kỹ ăn cơm." Mới phát quá khứ.

"Được rồi, ngươi cũng thế." Đối phương ngược lại là giây về.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem áo sơmi che ở trên mặt, thanh lãnh hương vị xông vào xoang mũi, đem nộ khí cũng tận số giội tắt xuống dưới.

"Có thể làm sao a. . . Ai bảo ta thích hắn đâu."

——

Kỳ thật hai người xác nhận quan hệ vẫn chưa tới một tháng, theo lý thuyết nên nhất dính sền sệt thời điểm, ai có thể nghĩ tới song phương lại bởi vì công việc quan hệ, ban ngày đi làm, ban đêm tăng ca, muốn nói cùng không có cùng một chỗ thời điểm khác nhau ở chỗ nào, nhiều lắm thì trước khi ngủ ôm cùng một chỗ hôn lại hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi vẫn còn nghĩ cố gắng một chút tiến thêm một bước, ai biết chờ hắn làm xong tâm lý kiến thiết về sau, sau lưng Khương Daniel đã sớm ôm eo của hắn ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc cảm thấy mình thật là thích một cái không người thú vị, Khương Daniel luôn luôn đối người lạnh như băng, có thể nói một chữ liền tuyệt đối không nói hai chữ, rõ ràng mọc ra song không có gì tính công kích cẩu cẩu mắt, lại vĩnh viễn không biết đối người cười nhiều một chút. Liền ngay cả tháng trước hắn thổ lộ thời điểm cũng không gặp hắn có bao nhiêu vui vẻ, mình tân tân khổ khổ chuẩn bị hoa lại đổi lấy hắn một tấm mặt thối, tiểu tử này đại học lúc ấy rõ ràng không phải như vậy, hiện tại bộ này người sống chớ gần dáng vẻ cũng không biết là học với ai.

Mặc dù không có thú, nhưng vẫn là đầy đủ đáng yêu, tỉ như nói, mình một bó hoa đổi lấy không riêng gì một câu ta nguyện ý, còn có một thanh Khương Daniel nhà chung cư chìa khoá.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong túi vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve đã kinh biến đến mức ấm áp chìa khoá, nghĩ thầm hậu thiên liền có thể về nhà, về nhà cần phải cùng Khương Daniel hảo hảo tính toán sổ sách, đem những này trời thiếu hôn cùng ôm toàn diện bù lại.

Có lẽ là đè ép sáu năm tình cảm lựa chọn lấy ba ngày ly biệt coi như chỗ tháo nước, có lẽ là Khương Daniel mỗi ngày xác định vị trí định thời gian gửi tới quan tâm đầy đủ ấm lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu đêm này làm sao cũng không ngủ, ngón tay tại Khương Daniel dãy số bên trên dừng lại mấy lần cũng không thành công ấn xuống, tại đêm nay thứ không biết bao nhiêu lần xoay người về sau, hắn phủi đất đứng dậy, đem sau thiên hạ buổi trưa vé xe lửa đổi thành đêm mai vé máy bay, hắn chờ không nổi muốn ôm người yêu của hắn.

——

Đến trong nhà lúc, đã là rạng sáng hai giờ , dựa theo Khương Daniel bình thường thói quen, hắn sớm nên nằm ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu chân trần dẫn theo dép lê nhẹ nhàng đi vào trong nhà, đem dép lê tỉ mỉ bày ra tại bên giường, sợ sáng mai bị Khương Daniel phát phát hiện mình lại không mang giày sự tình, hắn biết mình dễ dàng bị cảm lạnh, tại loại chuyện nhỏ này bên trên luôn luôn lề mề chậm chạp đến quá phận.

Hắn còn không tới kịp thay đổi lộ ra khí lạnh áo ngoài liền trong bóng đêm bị một hình bóng nhào ngã xuống giường, còn không tới kịp hô kêu ra tiếng liền bị nóng rực bờ môi hôn, vừa mới đại khái lòng tràn đầy đều là như thế nào lừa qua luôn luôn tỉ mỉ Khương Daniel, lúc này mới chú ý tới trong nhà cùng dĩ vãng khác biệt Alpha tin tức tố nồng độ.

Khương Daniel chỉ mặc áo ngủ thật mỏng, trên người nhiệt độ cao đến dọa người, hắn không có kết cấu gì dùng đầu lưỡi tiến công lấy Ung Thánh Hựu khoang miệng, thậm chí ngay cả đầu lưỡi đều mang nhiệt độ, một nháy mắt giống như là muốn đem hắn bị ban đêm thấm phải có chút ý lạnh bờ môi hòa tan mất, thậm chí mấy lần răng lẫn nhau đụng vào, hoàn toàn không có hắn ngày bình thường kia phần ôn nhu khắc chế dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh, mà là nhẹ nhàng khép lại cổ của hắn , mặc cho hắn giống con mất lý trí thú nhỏ trên người mình cọ lung tung, thẳng đến Alpha tâm tình bất an rốt cục khi lấy được Omega tin tức tố về sau có một lát trấn an, Khương Daniel mới thở hổn hển mềm hạ thân đến, sẽ có chút mồ hôi ẩm ướt đầu ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên gáy.

"Niel? Phát tình kỳ thật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay giữa nhọn dán tại hắn phần gáy có chút rung động tuyến thể bên trên, càng thêm buông lỏng thân thể để người yêu của mình có thể dựa vào.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . ." Khương Daniel tại hắn bên gáy phát ra giọng buồn buồn, cổ họng của hắn nghe có chút khàn khàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không biết làm sao, phải biết Khương Daniel kể từ cùng hắn làm việc với nhau về sau liền lại không có gọi qua hắn ca, trước kia ngược lại là luôn yêu thích hấp tấp cùng ở sau lưng mình Thánh Hựu ca Thánh Hựu ca gọi, hiện tại đại khái là thành thục, lại trở ngại hắn là cấp trên của mình, xưng hô này ngược lại là có chút lạ lẫm.

"Ta tại." Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, người trong ngực nhưng không có bởi vì cái này ôm trở nên trấn an xuống tới, ngược lại là khẽ run, hắn ẩn ẩn cảm thấy bên gáy truyền đến chút ý lạnh.

"Niel? Niel? Ngươi nhìn ta, có phải rất là khó chịu hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel kéo lên, hai tay vịn bờ vai của hắn, lúc này mới phát hiện bình thường cực kì uy nghiêm, lạnh như băng người lúc này hốc mắt đỏ không tưởng nổi, trong mắt hớp lấy một vũng muốn rơi không xong nước mắt, thậm chí ngay cả bờ môi đều bị chính hắn cắn phải chảy ra chút tơ máu, tội nghiệp nhưng lại sáng lóng lánh giống khỏa dính lấy hạt sương anh đào.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ca. . ." Khương Daniel ánh mắt có chút mê mang, tựa hồ còn chưa làm rõ ràng tình hình trước mắt, vốn nên ngày mai trở về người yêu lúc này đang ở trước mắt, cái này giống như là hiện thực lại giống là mộng cảnh tràng cảnh là hắn lúc này bị phát tình nóng thiêu đốt đầu căn bản là không có cách nghĩ rõ ràng.

Mượn đầu giường kia ngọn đêm tối lờ mờ đèn, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện lúc rời đi mười phần chỉnh tề trong nhà lúc này loạn cả một đoàn, đầy giường đầy đất đều là quần áo của mình, mình quen thuộc sử dụng gối ôm cùng tấm thảm bị đặt ở Khương Daniel ngủ kia bên cạnh, bày thành dễ dàng dựa vào bộ dáng, trên thảm còn có bị người chà đạp qua nhỏ bé vết tích. Trước khi đi một đêm mặc màu trắng áo len bị đoàn thành đoàn đặt ở phía dưới gối đầu, áo ngủ vung loạn ở một bên, thấy thế nào đều là cái này phòng chủ nhân tại mình không có ở đây thời điểm mượn áo nghĩ người, bằng vào sở thuộc vật bên trên còn sót lại Omega tin tức tố hương vị đến bổ khuyết phát tình kỳ mang tới trống rỗng cùng bất an.

"Nghĩ như vậy ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn vị này không thú vị người yêu thật sự là đáng yêu cực, đây là hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua Khương Daniel, không có chút nào phòng bị yếu ớt dị thường bộ dáng để hắn vui vẻ cực, nhịn không được nghĩ thừa dịp lúc này trêu chọc hắn.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel lúc này thở đến kịch liệt, nước mắt rốt cục vẫn là không có khống chế lại, lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi xuống đến, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi xuống, mê mang mà nhìn trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vậy ngươi nói một chút, có mơ tưởng ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ tóc của hắn, hắn mặc dù bây giờ lập tức liền muốn đem dạng này Khương Daniel ôm vào trong ngực, lăn tiến trong chăn, nhưng lại khó mà khắc chế tự mình đi hỏi chút bình thường Khương Daniel tuyệt đối sẽ không trả lời vấn đề.

"Thời thời khắc khắc đều nhớ đem ca ép dưới thân thể, nhìn thấy ca cùng đồng ngiệp khác cười đến vui vẻ như vậy liền nghĩ về nhà nhất định phải thao khóc ngươi, để ngươi biết ai mới là nam nhân của ngươi."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu vạn vạn không nghĩ tới bình thường ngồi tại một mình trong văn phòng Khương Daniel thế mà mỗi ngày đều đang len lén chú ý động tác của hắn, càng không có nghĩ tới Âu phục giày da phía dưới nguyên lai là một cái chính cống cầm thú!

"Vậy ngươi. . . Móa! Khương Daniel ngươi thả ta ra!" Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp hỏi nhiều mấy vấn đề liền bị Khương Daniel bắt lấy thủ đoạn ép ngã xuống giường, mang theo nhiệt độ hô hấp không quy luật quét vào trước ngực của hắn, Khương Daniel vậy mà cách quần áo cắn hắn núm vú.

"Khương Daniel!" Cực mạnh kích thích cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền xông lên đại não, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ chân lên nghĩ chống cự, lại bị cường ngạnh tách ra hai chân, lực lượng cách xa khiến cho hắn căn bản trốn không thoát ràng buộc.

"Nghịch lông sờ báo là sẽ bị cắn, Thánh Hựu ca không biết sao?" Khương Daniel bỏ qua trước ngực bị kích thích phải đứng lên đậu đỏ, hung tợn đích thân lên Ung Thánh Hựu miệng, giống như là lấy cướp đoạt không khí làm mục đích, hôn thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng như nhũn ra, không có chống cự ý tứ.

"Chỉ có ca đần độn cái gì cũng không biết, không biết ta thích ngươi, không biết ta vô ý thức tránh ngươi là vì sợ ngươi phát hiện phần này thích, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi căn bản không biết ta thích ngươi bao lâu. . ." Bởi vì phát tình kỳ nguyên nhân, Khương Daniel hung dữ hoàn toàn biến thành mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở lên án, khống chế không nổi tuyến lệ cũng bắt đầu bất tranh khí để hắn ẩm ướt hốc mắt.

"Nguyên lai. . . Chúng ta nguyên lai đều là không đàm phán yêu đương đồ đần a, ngươi cũng căn bản không biết ta vẫn luôn thích ngươi đi, nếu như không phải ta ngày đó thổ lộ, ngươi có phải hay không đời này đều không định nói cho ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, thiếp mời bên trong nhìn thấy yêu đương nguyên lai thật sẽ phát sinh tại bên cạnh mình, không đàm phán yêu đương không chỉ là Khương Daniel, nếu như sớm phát hiểm một điểm tâm ý của nhau, bọn hắn đại khái có thể có được càng nhiều ôm càng nhiều hôn đi.

Khương Daniel có như vậy một nháy mắt ngây người, nước mắt không bị khống chế rơi xuống, rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì giãy dụa mà lộ ra mảng lớn xương quai xanh bên trên, hắn cúi người xuống đem người yêu chăm chú ôm ở, ở bên tai một lần lại một lần nói ra kiềm chế ở trong lòng một mực không có thể nói ra "Ta yêu ngươi" .

"Đồ đần, ngươi nhịn được ta nhưng nhịn không được, " Ung Thánh Hựu dùng xuống thân nửa đột nhiên tiểu huynh đệ đỉnh đỉnh đã sớm vận sức chờ phát động nhỏ Tiểu Khương, "Không tin ngươi sờ sờ, đều ẩm ướt." Yêu tinh này nói xong còn cực kì khờ dại nháy nháy mắt.

Hai người phi tốc đem trên người quần áo thoát sạch sẽ, gian phòng bên trong tràn ngập hai loại rõ ràng tin tức tố hương vị.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân gãy đến trước ngực, ngón tay luồn vào sau huyệt khuếch trương, Omega tính dục sớm đã bị Alpha bốc lên đến, nơi đó ẩm ướt mềm đến rối tinh rối mù, ngón tay tiến vào càng là dẫn tới nước chảy ngang, khẽ trương khẽ hợp cầu xin càng lớn kích thích.

"Ca ngươi cắn thật tốt gấp." Tiểu huyệt đã đến đủ để dung nạp ba ngón tay trình độ, Khương Daniel đi một bên an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu ẩm ướt cộc cộc tính khí một bên lột động mình gia hỏa chuẩn bị tiến vào.

"Ngươi hôm nay nói lời có bình thường một tuần lượng, a a a ngươi đừng đột nhiên tiến đến a!" Ung Thánh Hựu một bên thở hổn hển một bên muốn cùng hắn đấu võ mồm, ai biết gia hỏa này lập tức tiến đến, nóng bỏng tính khí cắm xuống đến cùng, trừu sáp lúc không nhẹ không nặng cọ lấy mình điểm mẫn cảm.

"Ngô. . . Ngươi chậm một chút a. . ." Thân thể cao độ phù hợp mang đến cực hạn khoái cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt cảm thấy thần trí sụp đổ, nháy mắt sau đó lại bị mãnh liệt trừu sáp lôi trở lại, bị khoái cảm xóc nảy phải từ trên xuống dưới.

Nếm đến ngon ngọt Alpha làm sao có thể tại hiện tại dừng lại, Khương Daniel bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, mỗi một lần đều đội lên sinh sản lời vàng miệng, ngay ngắn cắm vào lại ngay ngắn rút ra, chăm chú áp bách lấy tuyến tiền liệt vị trí.

Qua mạnh kích thích rất nhanh để Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất bắn ra, hắn đùi run rẩy, nhỏ giọng nghẹn ngào một tiếng, sau huyệt lập tức nắm chặt, cao trào không nên kỳ còn chưa qua liền lại bị án lấy tiếp tục trừu sáp, thân thể lắc lư, phát ra mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở tiếng rên rỉ.

"Niel. . . Niel. . ." Hắn hô hoán người yêu danh tự, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung duỗi ra hai tay, một giây sau liền bị một cái nóng bỏng ôm ấp ôm, Khương Daniel đem hắn ôm đến trên đùi, tính khí lập tức cắm vào sâu nhất điểm, sinh sản lời vàng lúc thậm chí mở ra một cái miệng nhỏ.

Khương Daniel vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, từ ánh mắt của hắn hôn đến khóe miệng, lại từ xương quai xanh hôn đến trái tim vị trí, hắn tại thời khắc này mới phát giác được người trong ngực là thật sự là thuộc về mình, lại vạn phần vội vàng muốn cùng hắn chân chính hợp làm một thể.

"Ca, ngươi nguyện ý tiếp nhận ta sao?" Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Sớm tại thật lâu trước đó, nhất định đời này không phải ngươi không thể." Ung Thánh Hựu tiến tới cắn cắn môi của hắn.

Tính khí xông phá sinh sản lời vàng một nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được hạ thân tính cả toàn bộ lưng đều truyền đến một trận nhói nhói, hắn biết lần này hắn thật đem mình hoàn toàn cho Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel cảm nhận được trong ngực người run rẩy, vội vàng sờ lấy phía sau lưng của hắn trấn an, lại dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy tuyến thể.

Hồi lâu sau, trong phòng hai loại tin tức tố hương vị dần dần biến đến hài hòa, thẳng đến hỗn hợp thành làm một loại mới hương vị.

"Ngươi nói chúng ta ngốc hay không ngốc, lại còn nhiều như vậy năm đều đang len lén thích đối phương." Hoàn toàn tiêu ký về sau Omega đang đứng ở đối Alpha cao độ ỷ lại bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng tại Khương Daniel trong ngực trở mình, nhẹ nhàng hôn một chút hắn mọc ra nhàn nhạt gốc râu cằm cái cằm.

"Đại khái bởi vì chúng ta đều là chậm linh hồn đi, nhưng may mắn thay đuổi theo lẫn nhau thế giới."

——

Trứng màu:

Tháng trước số 25, phòng thị trường Ung Thánh Hựu cầm một bó to bị nhuộm thành đủ mọi màu sắc hoa hồng một gối quỳ xuống hướng tài vụ tổ trưởng Khương Daniel thổ lộ.

Một vị không nguyện ý lộ ra tính danh ở đây người xem tiểu Kim biểu thị, dù cho sự tình đã qua sắp một tháng, cảnh tượng lúc đó hắn còn vẫn như cũ rõ mồn một trước mắt, không chỉ là hắn, bộ môn từ trên xuống dưới mười mấy người nhất trí cho rằng ngày đó có thể bị chọn làm "2019 khó quên nhất mười cái nháy mắt" một trong.

Dù sao ai cũng không nghĩ tới bình thường ôn tồn lễ độ Ung tiền bối đang chọn tiêu tốn phẩm vị là như thế. . . Đặc biệt, nghe nói kia buộc giá cả không ít cấp cao hoa hồng tản mát ra giống như mười đồng tiền bên đường bày ngọn nến mùi thơm hoa cỏ hương vị trọn vẹn quấn lương ba ngày, phối hợp thêm Khương tổ trưởng mặt đen lên tiếp nhận hoa tản mát ra áp suất thấp, một trận để toàn bộ thị trường bộ lâm vào khó nói lên lời kiềm chế bầu không khí.

"Ta coi là tiền bối đã sớm cùng Khương tổ trưởng cùng một chỗ. . . Ngô. . . Ngô ngô ngô. . ." Theo tiểu Kim hồi ức, nếu không phải hắn kịp thời ngăn chặn còn tại líu lo không ngừng nữ đồng sự miệng, nàng nhất định sớm đã bị giảm biên chế!

Coi như Ung tiền bối cùng Khương tổ trưởng lẫn nhau thích là mọi người đều biết sự thật, cái này lời cũng không thể nói lung tung a!

Dù sao bản thân bọn họ khả năng còn chưa ý thức được đâu!

End.


	250. Chapter 250

【 Dan Ung 】0 Errors, 0 Warnings

Sinh viên khoa văn x lập trình viên (lại tên như thế nào đuổi tới thẳng nam lập trình viên

Toàn thiên ngu xuẩn đường phân nửa nọ nửa kia khả năng chủ yếu vẫn là ngu xuẩn (. )

* như có vấn đề chuyên nghiệp sai lầm đều là lỗi của ta! Ta một cái sinh viên khoa văn đối dấu hiệu a máy tính a cái gì cũng đều không hiểu! Tất cả tri thức cảm tạ ta ngoài vòng tròn thân hữu Tiểu Lý (để báo đáp lại, thỏa mãn Tiểu Lý nguyện vọng, hóa thân đáng yêu lại mê người nhân vật phản diện Lý tổng nói đùa một chút

* một ít tình tiết căn cứ bên cạnh ta chân thực cố sự cải biên

* cùng đối lập trình viên cùng máy tính chuyên nghiệp không có bất kỳ cái gì thành kiến, đừng coi là thật!

* cuối cùng ta xem ra giống chạy trốn, kỳ thật không có ha ha ha ha (khai giảng có chút bận bịu mà thôi

——

"22, 23, 24. . ."

Khương Daniel đứng tại thư viện cổng, gió lạnh thổi phải hắn nhô lên bả vai, rộng lớn trong đoản khố hai cái đùi càng không ngừng dậm chân tại chỗ, ý đồ thông qua vận động tìm về chút nhiệt lượng.

Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn đồng hồ, đã là trong đêm mười giờ rưỡi, mới còn có mấy cái trên mặt mệt mỏi học sinh cúi đầu đi tới, lúc này chỉ còn lại hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi một người đứng tại tự động cửa thủy tinh cổng.

"Mẹ nó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lão hồ ly ngươi chờ đó cho ta, mẹ nhà hắn hơn nửa đêm để ta tại cái này chịu mẹ nhà hắn đông lạnh, thời gian này còn con mẹ nó có thể có cái gì con mọt sách ra!" Còn không có đếm rõ ràng một câu nói kia Khương Daniel đến cùng chào hỏi mấy cái mẹ, một đôi màu đen giày Cavans dần dần ánh vào tầm mắt của hắn.

"25! ! !" Hắn vội vã ngẩng đầu, tay phải nắm tay hướng phía dưới vung lên, tâm trong lặng lẽ hô cái Yes, liền hướng phía tối nay thứ hai mươi lăm cái từ thư viện ra may mắn đồng học đi đến.

"Đồng học ngươi tốt, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta yêu đương sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống tai nghe, nhìn xem dưới đèn đường cái này cao hơn chính mình một điểm nam nhân, "Đồng học ngươi vừa mới nói cái. . . Ngô. . ."

Không nói xong bị một cái xảy ra bất ngờ hôn ngăn chặn, chưa kịp nhắm lại miệng để bướng bỉnh đầu lưỡi thừa lúc vắng mà vào, tại hàm răng của hắn bên trên nhẹ nhàng đảo qua, hắn nếm đến đối phương miệng bên trong nhàn nhạt mùi rượu, lại tại chóp mũi ngửi được cần cổ hắn mùi nước hoa.

Khương Daniel tại đêm nay lời thật lòng lớn trong mạo hiểm lựa chọn đại mạo hiểm, nội dung là bắt chuyện cũng hôn chín giờ rưỡi về sau thứ hai mươi lăm cái từ trong thư viện ra nam sinh.

"Đánh cược thua rồi? Đại mạo hiểm?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đầu ngón tay cọ xát bờ môi, bình tĩnh nhìn qua cái này cùng mình chưa từng gặp mặt lại tại lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền thân mình nam nhân.

"A. . . Đúng, không có ý tứ a." Đối phương quá thản nhiên bộ dáng cũng làm cho đùa ác người cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, Khương Daniel gãi gãi cái ót tóc, nhếch lên miệng cúi đầu xuống, con mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu giày Cavans nhìn, màu trắng dây giày tinh tế xuyên qua mỗi một cái lỗ nhỏ, thậm chí tại chỗ cua quẹo đều chưa từng xuất hiện bất kỳ một cái nào không đối xứng nếp uốn.

"Không có việc gì."

"Nếu không ta mời ngươi ăn cơm đi."

Hai thanh âm của người đồng thời vang lên, tại số lượng từ bên trên rõ ràng chiếm ưu thế Khương Daniel lại tại âm cuối bên trên thua trận, đối phương trong giọng nói không thèm để ý cùng xa lánh để hắn giống con muỗi hừ hừ đồng dạng nói ra "Ăn cơm đi" ba chữ.

"Ăn cơm liền không cần đi, chúng ta lại không biết." Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ một chút kính mắt, trong lòng nhớ vừa rồi không có gõ xong dấu hiệu, "Cuối cùng ban một xe buýt còn có ba phút chuyến xuất phát, ta trước đi." Hắn vừa đi vừa quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel phất phất tay, rất nhanh biến mất tại đèn đường chiếu không tới đường nhỏ bên trong.

——

"Không phải đâu, có lầm hay không a! Khương Daniel ngươi thật một hôn định tình rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đào sự cấy bên cạnh hàng rào từ giường trên hướng xuống nhìn thoáng qua sờ lấy bờ môi của mình ngẩn người Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi biết cái gì, môi của hắn thật mềm." Khương Daniel liếm liếm bờ môi bắt đầu dư vị, nghĩ thầm xem ra như vậy mỏng hai mảnh bờ môi hôn thời điểm làm sao lại như thế mềm mại, thậm chí còn có chút ngọt.

"Lúc nào bờ môi mềm mại trình độ cũng có thể trở thành một hạng kén vợ kén chồng tiêu chuẩn rồi? Ta nhìn ngươi là văn hiến đọc quá nhiều, trong đầu tiến vật kỳ quái." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trợn mắt, trong lòng cảm thán tình yêu chỗ kỳ diệu, không còn đi để ý tới phát xuân bạn cùng phòng, xoay quay thân tử quay người lại tiếp tục cùng xinh đẹp học muội trò chuyện lửa nóng.

——

Khương Daniel gần đây vi tình sở khốn, cơm cũng ăn không vô, cảm giác cũng ngủ không ngon, nhắm mắt chính là kia hai mảnh ướt sũng mềm nhũn bờ môi, mở mắt lại nghĩ tới cặp kia sạch sẽ giày Cavans, đầy trong đầu đều là đêm đó đại mạo hiểm chọn trúng số hai mươi lăm nam đồng học.

Nhưng hắn cũng không biết người ta tên gọi là gì, ở đâu cái chuyên nghiệp, thậm chí ngay cả hắn tướng mạo đều không có lưu lại ấn tượng khắc sâu, chỉ nhớ rõ ngày đó bầu trời đêm rất đen, thời tiết rất lạnh, số hai mươi lăm nam đồng học chóp mũi lành lạnh, kính mắt phản lấy ánh sáng.

Cẩn thận suy nghĩ lại một chút, hắn ngày đó tựa hồ mặc kiện xanh xám sắc ô vuông áo sơmi, cúc áo tỉ mỉ trừ đến phía trên nhất một viên, lại thêm kính đen dày tóc mái hai vai túi sách, cái này không phải liền là một cái sách giáo khoa cấp bậc lập trình viên cách ăn mặc sao!

Khương Daniel đem ô vuông áo sơmi coi như cầu ái trên đường cuối cùng một gốc cây cỏ cứu mạng, mua hai chén trà sữa, thuận máy tính công trình học viện mỗi một gian phòng máy tìm người.

Đỏ ô vuông, lục ô vuông, đen trắng ô vuông, Hoàng ô vuông, nếu không phải đến một chuyến nơi này, Khương Daniel còn thật không biết ô vuông áo sơmi thế mà có thể có nhiều như vậy nhan sắc phối hợp, cũng không biết nguyên lai trong lời đồn học máy tính thích mặc ô vuông áo sơmi thế mà là chân thực tồn tại.

Xanh xám ô vuông! ! Khương Daniel vốn cũng không lớn tròng mắt hơi híp, khóa chặt mục tiêu, hắn ghé vào cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên tỉ mỉ mà nhìn chằm chằm vào đếm ngược hàng thứ ba bóng lưng đơn bạc kia, trực giác nói cho hắn, đó chính là hắn số hai mươi lăm!

Tại xác định phòng máy bên trong không có giáo sư về sau, Khương Daniel kéo cửa ra trượt đi vào, lặng lẽ chạy đến xanh xám ô vuông sau lưng, chọc chọc bờ vai của hắn, lại cúi người xuống ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đồng học ngươi tốt, ngươi còn nhớ ta không?"

Hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai mẫn cảm phải dọa người, bên tai nhiệt khí trêu đến hắn nổi da gà lên một thân, vô ý thức liền lấy cùi chỏ hướng về sau đỉnh đi, lại hết lần này tới lần khác một tay khuỷu tay vừa vặn đánh rớt Khương Daniel hảo tâm mua trân châu trà sữa.

Trà sữa soạt lập tức vẩy đầy đất, giáo sư vừa rồi đại khái là về lội văn phòng, lúc này trở về vừa vặn thấy cảnh này, một nháy mắt hỏa khí bay thẳng trán, trên đầu bản không tồn tại tóc đều đứng lên, hắn chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel hô to: "Không nhìn thấy cơ cửa phòng dán cái gì sao? ? Cấm chỉ ẩm thực! Máy móc xấu ngươi bồi thường nổi? Hai người các ngươi, đi ra ngoài cho ta đứng!"

Vô tội Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tự nhận là vô tội Khương Daniel tội nghiệp đứng tại cơ cửa phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cúi đầu tại bản bút ký bên trên tô tô vẽ vẽ, Khương Daniel ở một bên ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ uống vào may mắn còn sống sót ly kia trà sữa.

Hắn đương nhiên cực kỳ ân cần hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hay không uống, lại bị đối phương lấy nửa đường trà sữa uống sẽ chỉ làm tâm tình trở nên càng kém làm lý do cự tuyệt phải rõ ràng.

"Đồng học ngươi tên là gì?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ung họ tốt đặc biệt đâu!"

"Ừm."

"Ngươi là ta thấy qua cái thứ nhất họ Ung người, thật may mắn!"

"Ừm."

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel, Daniel chính là bản danh a, có phải là rất khốc."

"Khốc."

"Ung đồng học, ngươi hơn rồi?"

"Ba."

"Ta cũng vậy! Ngươi nói có khéo hay không!"

"Khương đồng học, ngươi lại nói tiếp ta liền nghe không được giáo sư giảng bài." Ung Thánh Hựu ngòi bút dừng một chút, mặt không thay đổi nhìn về phía Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu tại sách bên trên tô tô vẽ vẽ nguyên lai là sau lưng phòng máy bên trong giáo sư giảng bài nội dung, hắn dán tường đứng nghiêm cũng bất quá là vì nghe được rõ ràng hơn, thế là mình tại ngoài miệng so cái xiên, biểu thị mình sẽ không lại quấy rầy hắn học tập.

Một tiết khóa thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ bốn trang bút ký, Khương Daniel ghi lại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt trên lỗ tai mỗi một nốt ruồi vị trí.

——

"Ta nói Khương đồng học, ta nhớ không lầm, truyền thông học viện là tại phương hướng ngược nhau." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước lại, quay đầu nhìn về phía theo sát phía sau đi theo Khương Daniel.

"Ta nghe nói công trình học viện nhà ăn so với chúng ta ăn ngon!" Khương Daniel há mồm liền bắt đầu thêu dệt vô cớ, hai tay ôm cõng trước người hai vai bao, theo sát Ung Thánh Hựu bộ pháp.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu không có đón thêm lời nói, một lòng chỉ nghĩ đến tranh thủ thời gian tìm nhàn rỗi phòng máy hảo hảo chỉnh lý vừa rồi nhớ bút ký.

"Học trưởng!" Nơi xa một người mặc màu trắng áo thun thiếu niên hướng phía cái này vừa dùng sức phất phất tay, ngay sau đó chạy chậm đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Máy vi tính của ta không biết xảy ra vấn đề gì, ngươi có thể giúp ta nhìn xem sao?"

"Tốt, không có vấn đề." Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cười híp mắt đáp ứng, con mắt một nháy mắt sáng long lanh, nào còn nhớ sau lưng còn có cái mới quen Tiểu Khương đồng học.

Khương Daniel đứng tại chỗ ngơ ngác nhìn qua hai người càng góp càng gần, trò chuyện vui vẻ, một giây sau liền biến mất tại cuối hành lang, trong lòng đều là Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt cái kia sáng loáng tiếu dung cùng khó nói lên lời tràn đầy ra ngực cay đắng.

——

Tiểu Khương đồng học trong từ điển làm sao có từ bỏ hai chữ tồn tại, tinh thần sa sút hai ngày sau đó, hắn một lần nữa dấy lên nhiệt tình, dự định đối Ung Thánh Hựu triển khai một vòng mới cầu ái.

Vào tháng năm sân trường phiêu đầy tơ liễu, mảnh ngửi gió xuân còn có thiếu nam thiếu nữ yêu đương hôi chua vị.

Khương Daniel chào hỏi trong câu lạc bộ các huynh đệ, ở sân trường nổi tiếng cảnh điểm, hồ trung tâm cái đình nhỏ bên trong dọn xong trận thế, liền đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu tan học đi qua nơi này lúc trình diễn một bài hắn tự mình sáng tác cầu ái chi ca, hắn tin tưởng vững chắc, trên thế giới này, không có người có thể cự tuyệt dạng này thuần khiết lại trần trụi yêu thương.

Giữa trưa đầu ánh nắng chiếu lên người buồn ngủ, Khương Daniel xoa xoa thái dương mồ hôi, lần thứ ba nhìn xem quét tơ liễu đại gia từ trước mắt trải qua.

"Ta nói Niel ca a. . . Ngươi cái kia đối tượng hôm nay còn đến hay không, các huynh đệ muốn nóng thành cá ướp muối làm." Tay ghita tội nghiệp bắt đầu kháng nghị.

"Cái gì đối tượng không đối tượng, ta cùng Ung đồng học còn không có thành đâu! Thành bại ngay hôm nay!" Khương Daniel dùng ô vuông áo sơmi ở trên người hô đát hô đát quạt gió, ánh mắt sáng rực.

"Đến đến rồi! !" Hắn hô to một tiếng, cùng sau lưng các huynh đệ ra hiệu, tay trống nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ trống bổng, nhẹ nhàng nhạc khúc liền vang lên.

Là chủ hát Khương Daniel tư thái mười phần soái khí, hấp dẫn không ít nữ sinh ở một bên quan sát, mọi người nhao nhao lấy điện thoại di động ra chụp được cái này vị trẻ tuổi hăng hái dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu chính cúi đầu vừa đi vừa muốn dạy thụ vừa rồi nói qua công thức, nhìn thấy con đường trước đột nhiên biển người mãnh liệt, cũng đi theo ngừng lại.

Hắn mặc dù vóc dáng rất cao, lại làm sao thể cốt thực tế là đơn bạc, không đầy một lát liền bị xô đẩy đám người lấn qua một bên, duỗi cổ cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy dàn nhạc một cái tiểu Biên sừng, hắn vốn là đối với mấy cái này sự tình không có hứng thú gì người, bất quá là bởi vì con đường phía trước bị ngăn trở mới dừng bước lại, lúc này vừa vặn thân ở đám người biên giới, xoay người liền muốn rời xa nơi này.

Tiểu Khương đồng học lúc này đang bị mình một bầu nhiệt huyết cảm động đến không được không được, nhoáng một cái thần mà công phu phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu muốn chạy, hắn lập tức từ cái đình nhỏ bên trong chạy đến, một bên hô Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự một vừa đuổi theo hắn chạy.

Thức thời đám người nhìn thấy nhân vật chính tự mình xuống đài, lập tức nhường ra một con đường, để cho Khương Daniel quá khứ.

Ta xuyên qua đám người chỉ vì dắt tay của ngươi, cỡ nào lãng mạn cỡ nào thanh xuân tràng cảnh a, Khương Daniel một bên nói yêu thương một bên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến, tất cả mọi người nhìn chăm chú lên bọn hắn, mang theo hoặc kinh ngạc hoặc chúc phúc ánh mắt.

Giờ này khắc này, dù là Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này không hiểu nhân tình thế sự thẳng nam cũng minh bạch đây là một trận thịnh đại cầu ái, chỉ là có chút kinh ngạc chuyện xưa một vị khác nhân vật chính thế mà là chính mình. Thế là từ bỏ muốn chạy đi suy nghĩ, ngoan ngoãn đứng tại chỗ chờ Khương Daniel đi đến trước mặt mình.

Buổi chiều đột nhiên phá đến một trận thoải mái dễ chịu gió, đem Ung Thánh Hựu xoã tung mềm mại tóc mái có chút nhấc lên một điểm, lộ ra hắn thanh tú mặt mày, phảng phất là mệnh trung chú định, hai người hôm nay mặc ô vuông áo sơmi lại lạ thường chính là giống nhau phối màu, chỉ là hoa văn có chút nhỏ xíu khác biệt, xem ra lại thật giống là mặc tình lữ trang.

Một cái rộng mở tất cả nút thắt coi như bên ngoài dựng xuyên tại màu trắng áo thun bên ngoài nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái lại soái khí, một cái cho dù là dạng này trời nóng khí cũng vẫn như cũ đem nút thắt hệ cổ họng keo kiệt phải không nhiều lộ ra một tơ một hào làn da.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ ba nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, Tiểu Khương đồng học thật đúng là một lần đều không có để cho mình thất vọng, nhiều lần đều mang đến cho mình kinh hỉ, tại hai lần trước xảy ra bất ngờ hôn cùng xảy ra bất ngờ phạt đứng làm nền hạ, lần này xảy ra bất ngờ thổ lộ lại không có để hắn cảm thấy quá kinh ngạc, ngược lại trong lòng ngứa hô hô, giống như là cũng chạy vào mấy sợi không nghe lời tơ liễu, một chút một chút khuấy động lấy tim của hắn đập.

Khương Daniel đi đến trước mặt hắn, mặt mày bên trong đều là giấu không được ý cười, đứng tại cùng hắn ba bước địa phương xa hát ca, người thiếu niên tiếng nói trong mang theo một điểm trưởng thành không lâu khàn khàn, càng nhiều hơn chính là thanh xuân cùng hướng tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra, mở ra ghi âm công năng, đem kia tiếng ca một tia không lọt cất giữ đi vào, nhiều hứng thú nhìn xem Khương Daniel con mắt, hắn đang suy nghĩ, đến tột cùng là như thế nào tính toán hệ thống mới có thể đem Khương Daniel trong đầu chương trình ngôn ngữ chuyển đổi thành đối tình yêu của mình, như thế nào tính toán pháp tắc để hắn lựa chọn dạng này ngay thẳng biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Bất quá, không thể không thừa nhận chính là, hắn tựa hồ đối với dạng này thẳng cầu cũng không cảm thấy phản cảm, tại âm nhạc kết thúc kia một giây, hắn kéo qua Khương Daniel cổ, học lần thứ nhất gặp mặt hắn hôn mình bộ dáng, đem bờ môi đưa tới.

Đương nhiên, solo hơn hai mươi năm thẳng nam bản thẳng nam Ung Thánh Hựu dùng răng cùng Khương Daniel đụng cái đầy cõi lòng.

——

Đây là hai người lần thứ nhất chính quy trên ý nghĩa hẹn hò, Khương Daniel kế hoạch suốt cả đêm, trái tim tại ngực thình thịch đập loạn.

Hắn đứng tại ước định cẩn thận thịt nướng cửa tiệm chờ bạn trai đến, hắn dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm bị Ung Thánh Hựu răng đập phá bờ môi, đau tại ngoài miệng, ngọt ở trong lòng, chỉ cảm thấy hắn Ung đồng học thật sự là phần trăm phân trăm đáng yêu.

Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện tại mình đối diện trên đường cái, Khương Daniel nở rộ một cái cực kỳ nụ cười xán lạn, hướng phía hắn đại lực phất phất tay, thậm chí tại nguyên chỗ nho nhỏ nhảy một cái.

Kỳ thật trong lòng của hắn còn tính toán một sự kiện, thổ lộ ngày đó hắn rõ ràng trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ghi lại hắn tuyệt mỹ tiếng ca, xem chừng là muốn về nhà cắt một cắt làm chuông điện thoại di động, thật tốt a thật lãng mạn a, một hồi hắn liền muốn gọi điện thoại thử một chút!

Ung Thánh Hựu cách mình chỉ có năm bước xa, hắn đè xuống đã sớm tại trong túi quần chuẩn bị kỹ càng điện thoại , chờ đợi lấy tay của bạn trai cơ vang lên.

Lạ lẫm băng lãnh giọng nữ máy móc bắt đầu đọc chậm lên tiếng Anh, Khương Daniel mặc dù nghe không hiểu, nhưng cũng biết kia là Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất tại học tập một loại chương trình ngôn ngữ, hắn cũng vạn vạn không có nghĩ đến trên thế giới này lại có thể có người sẽ dùng cái này coi như chuông điện thoại di động.

Tâm tình của hắn lập tức rơi xuống đến giữa sườn núi, không có tràn ra màu hồng bong bóng lãng mạn tình ca, cũng không có trong đầu dự đoán bạn trai tay chân luống cuống đỏ mặt, có chỉ là một lần một lần cơ giới lặp lại chương trình ngôn ngữ.

Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mặt tại hai giây bên trong thay đổi chí ít ba loại tuyệt vọng biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sờ không tới đầu não, lấy điện thoại di động ra phát hiện điện báo biểu hiện chính là "Truyền thông học viện Khương đồng học", cái này khiến hắn càng thấy kỳ quái, một bên đè xuống từ chối không tiếp đi một bên quan tâm bạn trai của mình.

"Khương đồng học, ngươi làm sao rồi? Làm sao lúc này gọi điện thoại cho ta?"

"Ta. . . Không cẩn thận ấn sai, không có ý tứ."

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì." Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, đi đầu đi đến phía trước tiến thịt nướng cửa hàng.

Đương nhiên cũng không có thấy Tiểu Khương đồng học vươn đi ra muốn để bạn trai dắt một dắt tay.

Hôm nay mang thức ăn lên tốc độ phá lệ chậm, Khương Daniel ở trong lòng tức giận nghĩ, không có nướng qua thịt tươi dựa vào cái gì cần dài như vậy thời gian chuẩn bị, nếu để cho bạn trai đói bụng làm sao bây giờ.

Hắn giơ tay lên vừa định đem nhân viên phục vụ kêu đến hỏi một chút, liền thấy ngồi tại đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu từ tự mình cõng đến màu đen hai vai trong bọc xuất ra Laptop, thâu nhập trên tường wifi mật mã về sau, tụ tinh hội thần bắt đầu viết dấu hiệu.

Khương Daniel hậm hực mà đưa tay buông xuống, sợ mình thúc giục mang thức ăn lên liền sẽ quấy rầy Ung Thánh Hựu học tập, kẹt tại giữa sườn núi tâm tình lần nữa hạ xuống, tại đáy cốc quẳng cái bờ mông nở hoa, hắn đành phải giống con không bị chủ nhân quan tâm đại cẩu chó đồng dạng nằm sấp trên bàn ủy khuất ba ba rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai.

Liền xem như về sau bạn trai cho mình thịt nướng, gắp thức ăn cũng không có để hắn lần nữa sinh long hoạt hổ, trong lòng oán giận lần đầu hẹn hò liền thu hoạch được tâm linh tổn thương hai lần, điện thoại từ chối không tiếp một lần.

——

Thời gian đảo mắt đến chuẩn bị tất thiết giai đoạn, bất luận là truyền thông học viện hay là công trình học viện, tất cả mọi người bận tối mày tối mặt, lại thêm Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này không muốn sống tính tình, hai người một tuần có thể nhìn thấy một lần mặt liền xem như không sai. Khương Daniel bên này mặc dù cũng là Thiên Thiên viết luận văn đọc văn hiến mệt mỏi hôn thiên hắc địa, nhưng chỉ cần có một chút khe hở, trong lòng nghĩ tất cả đều là bạn trai của mình.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu tất thiết là muốn cho trong thành phố một nhà nhà bảo tàng khai phát thiết kế phần mềm, cụ thể trình tự hắn không rõ ràng, hắn chỉ biết bạn trai của mình cả ngày cả ngày cùng tổ viên ở cùng một chỗ, còn nghe nói nhà bảo tàng lão bản Lý tổng hay là cái yêu cầu rất nhiều cực kỳ khó đối phó người, cái này không thể nghi ngờ để Ung Thánh Hựu công tác của bọn hắn độ khó lại lên một cái cấp độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên cũng muốn hắn Tiểu Khương đồng học, làm sao thực tế là không có thời gian, một lần một lần sửa chữa chương trình, lại một lần một lần tại trên thiết bị khảo thí, lại thêm Lý tổng áp lực, giày vò đến hắn vừa gầy một chút, dưới mắt cũng suốt ngày là bầm đen một mảnh.

Ngày này, hai người đối với đối phương tưởng niệm đại khái đều đạt tới một trọn vẹn cùng điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mời Khương Daniel tan học về sau đến chính mình mướn chung cư.

Thu được bạn trai gửi tới tin nhắn Tiểu Khương đồng học lúc này phát ra một tiếng hưng phấn kêu to, cả kinh giường trên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kém chút từ giường trong khe rớt xuống bên trong, còn chưa kịp chửi mẹ lại bị Khương Daniel nắm lấy bả vai liều mạng lay động.

"Khương Daniel! ! ! Ta cảnh cáo ngươi lập tức dừng lại cho ta! Sắp điên ra ngoài điên đi!"

"Thánh Hựu ca hẹn ta đi nhà hắn ngồi một chút a! !" Độc thân nam hài mời một vị khác độc thân nam hài không phải liền là ý tứ kia sao! ! Thánh Hựu ca mặc dù có chút thời điểm có chút. . . EQ không cao dáng vẻ, nhưng là ta liền biết hắn hay là rất yêu ta! !

Khương Daniel ngâm nga bài hát bắt đầu thu thập đổi giặt quần áo, đồ rửa mặt, đương nhiên, còn có dâu tây vị siêu mỏng vân tay tiểu khả ái.

Tiểu Khương đồng học lấy lòng gà rán bia, cõng sách nhỏ bao đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu chung cư, tại cửa trước chỗ ôm một cái hôn hôn bạn trai, lôi kéo tay đi vào trong nhà.

Bầu không khí một mảnh tường hòa, nếu như lúc ăn cơm, ổ ở trên ghế sa lon thời điểm, thậm chí là ngồi ở trên giường thời điểm, không có kia đài Laptop liền tốt! Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn vòng trong ngực ôm, ánh mắt lại chưa hề rời đi màn ảnh máy vi tính, hai tay cũng một khắc cũng càng không ngừng gõ, toàn bộ làm như Khương Daniel là cái thoải mái dễ chịu ghế sô pha.

"Ca, thời gian không còn sớm, nên ngủ. . ." Khương Daniel hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai viên kia nốt ruồi, tại cần cổ hắn nũng nịu.

"A đều đã là thời gian này sao, không có ý tứ a Niel, ta đi trải giường chiếu." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu dùng chóp mũi từ từ Khương Daniel, từ trong ngực hắn, rũ cụp lấy dép lê đi vào phòng ngủ, bắt đầu chỉnh lý giường chiếu.

Khương Daniel âm thầm nắm chặt nắm đấm, vội vã cuống cuồng chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng sẽ cầm một giường chăn mền hay là hai giường chăn mền, thắng bại ngay một khắc này!

Rất tốt! ! Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cầm một giường chăn mền! Khương Daniel bắt đầu nhớ thương trong ba lô cỏ nhỏ dâu!

Nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu đem giường chiếu tốt về sau, đem Khương Daniel thu xếp tốt, bị sừng đều dịch phải chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, lưu câu tiếp theo "Niel ngủ ngon" về sau lại về thư phòng viết dấu hiệu đi.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng đem Lý tổng mắng cái ngàn ngàn vạn vạn lượt, nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu trong tủ treo quần áo treo các loại ô vuông áo sơmi, ủy khuất ba ba ngủ.

Ba giờ rưỡi sáng, rốt cục làm xong một cái giai đoạn Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra cửa phòng ngủ, lặng lẽ chui vào chăn bên trong, song tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel eo nhắm mắt lại.

——

Rốt cục nghênh đón tất thiết biểu hiện ra ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tiểu tổ thành viên mặc chỉnh tề tây trang màu đen , dựa theo trước đó diễn luyện qua vô số lần dáng vẻ, thành công làm xong diễn thuyết, liền chờ bọn hắn phần mềm tại phần mềm trên thị trường thành phố.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại ở trong lòng đếm ngược, trước mắt hiện lên vô số cái suốt đêm viết dấu hiệu ban đêm, hiện lên vô số lần tiểu tổ hội nghị, tại 3, 2, 1 thời điểm lại hiện ra Khương Daniel bộ dáng cười mị mị.

Phần mềm đưa ra thị trường rất thành công, tại từng cái trên thiết bị cũng hết thảy vận hành thuận lợi, bọn hắn trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ rốt cục nghênh tới một cái hoàn mỹ kết quả, liền ngay cả luôn luôn xụ mặt Lý tổng cũng khó được xông lấy bọn hắn lộ ra nụ cười vui mừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra lễ đường cửa, Khương Daniel cầm một bó hoa tại cửa ra vào chờ hắn. Hai người bởi vì muốn làm diễn thuyết quan hệ đều mặc trang phục chính thức, lúc này cầm nâng hoa thật đúng là cực giống một đôi người mới.

Thế là dứt khoát tương kế tựu kế, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận bó hoa, cúi đầu xuống hôn Khương Daniel ngón áp út, đầy cõi lòng lấy chân tình nói câu "Khương tiên sinh, ta nguyện ý", trêu đến Khương tiên sinh lập tức đỏ lỗ tai, nắm lấy tay của hắn không biết như thế nào cho phải.

Gặp nhau, mới quen, mâu thuẫn, mến nhau, bọn hắn cộng đồng viết liên quan tới yêu đương chương trình, đương nhiên sẽ thu hoạch được một cái 0 Errors, 0 Warnings kết cục.

End.

Behind chính văn

1\. Khương Daniel suy nghĩ mình bạn trai dáng dấp đẹp mắt như vậy trong tủ treo quần áo cũng không thể chỉ có ô vuông áo sơmi a, thế là hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu cuối tuần này ra dạo phố. Bằng hắn thời thượng phẩm vị, một nhất định có thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc vô địch soái khí, thay đổi trước đó lập trình viên cách ăn mặc!

Nhưng mà.

Liền xem như cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mười ngón khấu chặt, cánh tay kéo cánh tay, Khương Daniel hay là ngăn không được mình bạn trai nhìn thấy điện tử sản phẩm cửa hàng, máy tính tiệm sửa chữa, thậm chí là quán net hưng phấn kình.

Một cái thất thần công phu, bạn trai hắn đã chạy quá khứ bắt đầu hỏi người ta,

"Muốn hay không giúp ngươi sửa máy vi tính a? Không thu lệ phí!"

2\. Nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Daniel ghi chú, từ bọn hắn nhận biết ngày đó trở đi vẫn là "Truyền thông học viện Khương đồng học", cái này một trận để rất thích lãng mạn cùng dính nhau Khương Daniel rất là thương tâm, cảm thấy xưng hô này xa lạ cực, tuyệt không giống bạn trai, nhưng mặc cho hắn làm sao trăm phương ngàn kế hướng Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện ra mình cho hắn ghi chú là "Bảo bối", Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có một điểm đổi ghi chú ý tứ.

Dần dà, Khương Daniel nản lòng thoái chí, cũng sẽ không nhắc lại nữa, yên lặng tiếp nhận cái này thực dụng lại vô tình xưng hô, chí ít, chí ít, hắn Thánh Hựu ca tại trên miệng hay là gọi hắn Niel, ghi chú cái gì không trọng yếu!

Ai không biết đạo Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm cho hắn đổi ghi chú, chỉ là chính hắn không có phát hiện mà thôi.

"A truyền thông học viện Khương đồng học "

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu trừ cha mẹ bên ngoài một cái duy nhất tại danh tự phía trước thêm A, cao cao chiếm cứ danh bạ tầng cao nhất người.

3\. "Kim niên đệ ngươi tốt, máy vi tính của ta giống như xảy ra vấn đề, ngươi có thể giúp ta nhìn xem sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm máy tính tại công trình học viện tự học khu cùng một cái mặt tròn nam hài đáp lời.

"Đương nhiên không có vấn đề a! Lấy ra lấy ra!" Kim Tại Hoán nghe xong có thể sửa máy vi tính, lập tức hăng hái, thả ra trong tay ăn một nửa hotdog, cầm lấy giấy ăn liền bắt đầu xát tay.

"Thật sự là làm phiền ngươi, lần sau mời ngươi ăn cơm a!"

"Học trưởng khách khí! Ta muốn ăn bò bít tết!"

"Không có vấn đề! Muốn ăn cái gì học trưởng đều dẫn ngươi đi!"

Khương Daniel đứng tại cây cột đằng sau chép miệng một cái, nói thầm trong lòng, cũng không biết ngay từ đầu là cái nào họ Hoàng cùng chính mình nói, đều niên đại nào còn dựa vào sửa máy vi tính loại này thổ bỏ đi lý do bắt chuyện.

Thật rất thổ đâu!

——

Bài này linh cảm bắt nguồn từ bên người một cái Thiên Thiên viết dấu hiệu, ăn cơm chờ vị cũng phải viết dấu hiệu, mỗi giờ mỗi khắc viết dấu hiệu nhưng là không yêu mặc ô vuông áo sơmi học công trình bằng hữu, ngày nào đó trong đêm nàng siêu - hưng phấn nói với ta các nàng tiểu tổ đổi một tuần rốt cục đổi đến 0 errors,0 warnings, sau đó không hiểu thấu có linh cảm, sau đó có bản này ngu xuẩn văn.

Cảm tạ quan sát! ♥


	251. Chapter 251

【 Dan Ung 】 dẫn sói vào nhà

Lang tộc x nhân loại

Bạn thời thơ ấu, thú mà thôi.

——

Giống như là có thâm cừu đại hận gì, Kim Tại Hoán hung tợn dùng đũa vừa đi vừa về đâm một khối sườn kho.

"Lần sau ngươi liền xem như chết đói, ta Kim Tại Hoán cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không tới cứu ngươi!"

"Lần sau đề nghị ngươi làm hầm xương sườn, cái này quá mặn. Đừng chà đạp lương thực, ngươi không ăn có thể cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không có đi xem tấm kia không có bất kỳ cái gì lực uy hiếp bánh bao mặt, duỗi ra đũa đem khối kia chịu đủ ức hiếp xương sườn từ Kim Tại Hoán cơm hộp bên trong giải cứu ra, thả trong nước xuyến xuyến, đưa cho ngồi xổm ở chân mình bên cạnh chó con.

"Bảo bối ngoan ~~ há mồm a ~" trước một giây còn một cái mặt lạnh như băng cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt gió xuân hiu hiu, khóe miệng hận không thể kéo tới lỗ tai cây đi.

"Đây chính là ngươi mới kiếm về tiểu súc sinh a?" Kim Tại Hoán dứt khoát buông xuống cơm hộp, cũng đi theo lại gần, đưa tay muốn sờ sờ trước mắt cái này lông xù màu trắng tiểu gia hỏa.

"Nói ai tiểu súc sinh đâu? Ngươi mới súc sinh, rửa tay sao ngươi, bẩn không bẩn a?" Tay cách chó còn có xa nửa mét đâu, một đôi đũa ba phải đập vào Kim Tại Hoán trên mu bàn tay, đau đến hắn thẳng chửi bậy, rụt tay về.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi! !" Kim Tại Hoán khoanh tay cõng, nghĩ thầm lão tử đưa cơm cho ngươi ăn, ngươi liền đối với ta như vậy?"Mẹ nhà hắn ta cùng ngươi nhiều năm như vậy giao tình còn so ra kém chỉ nhận biết ba ngày chó rồi?"

"Ca ca ngươi thật hảo ca ca ta yêu ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngẩng đầu, chuyên tâm vuốt ve cẩu cẩu, "Ai u, thật đáng yêu, bảo bối làm sao đáng yêu như thế a ~~~ "

"Ngươi liền qua loa đi, ngươi sẽ mất đi ta, " Kim Tại Hoán trợn mắt, phối hợp đem trong bọc một phần không có mở ra cơm trưa bỏ vào Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở trong tủ lạnh, lại đem lần trước cơm hộp cất vào trong túi, "Lần này ta làm đồ ăn rất nhiều, cho ăn xong tiểu bảo bối của ngươi về sau nhớ phải tự mình ăn no a."

"Ta làm cho ngươi tôm bóc vỏ không phải vì để ngươi cho mèo ăn! ! Ngươi như thế lớn vóc dáng chỉ ăn bông cải xanh sao được!" Kim Tại Hoán vừa quay đầu liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem bông cải xanh xào tôm bóc vỏ bên trong tôm bóc vỏ tất cả đều lựa đi ra, một con một con đút cho bên người con mèo.

Đáng tiếc là, hắn tận tình khuyên bảo từ trước đến nay là vô dụng, hắn người bạn tốt này, học tập ưu tú, dáng dấp đẹp mắt, khuyết điểm duy nhất chính là viên kia cực độ tràn lan đồng tình tâm, rõ ràng mình nghèo phải đinh đương vang, còn không ngừng hướng trong nhà ôm lang thang mèo mèo chó chó, tiền sinh hoạt phí một tháng ba phần tư đều cho tiểu động vật nhóm, mình lại thường xuyên đói bụng, còn muốn hắn người bạn này tới cứu.

"Ai. . ." Kim Tại Hoán thở dài, trước khi đi kiểm tra một lần Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà có hay không hư mất đồ điện, lại căn dặn vài câu mới yên tâm rời đi.

——

"Lên lớp mang theo chó đến, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi có phải hay không điên rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật so Kim Tại Hoán lớn hơn một tuổi, bất quá hai người nhận biết thời gian thực tế quá dài, lại hiểu quá rõ đối phương, cũng mặc kệ lớn tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu có nguyện ý hay không, Kim Tại Hoán từ rất sớm bắt đầu liền không gọi ca mà là gọi thẳng đại danh của hắn.

"Xuỵt! ! Ngươi lớn tiếng như vậy sẽ hù đến bảo bối của ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc Kim Tại Hoán, lại nhìn sang trên giảng đài đạo sư, đem trên mặt bàn đứng thẳng sách giáo khoa điều chỉnh một chút vị trí.

Xưa nay lấy cao lãnh khó tiếp cận hình tượng nghe tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại cúi đầu một nháy mắt ôn nhu nở nụ cười, màu trắng nhỏ con cẩu cẩu khéo léo ghé vào trên đùi của hắn đi ngủ, lỗ tai nhỏ thỉnh thoảng mà run run mấy lần, hoàn cảnh chung quanh không có chút nào quấy rầy đến hắn an tâm giấc ngủ.

"Bảo bối tốt ngoan." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chọc chọc chó con lỗ tai, lại cúi người xuống hôn một chút cái đầu nhỏ của hắn, trong ánh mắt đều là sủng ái cùng ôn nhu.

"Nếu để cho hệ bên trong nữ hài tử biết Ung đại học trưởng chỉ có ngay tại lúc này mới có thể cười, đoán chừng hậu viện hồ đều muốn bị thiếu nữ nước mắt rót đầy." Kim Tại Hoán ở một bên nhếch miệng, một bên chuyển bút một bên câu được câu không bắt đầu nghe giảng bài, tất lại đầu óc của mình nhưng không bằng người ta Ung Thánh Hựu dễ dùng, hay là học tập trọng yếu.

"Nói đến, ngươi luôn luôn bảo bối bảo bối gọi, không có ý định cho vật nhỏ này đặt tên sao?"

"Danh tự? Là nên đặt tên, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hắn thật đúng là không có cân nhắc qua tên gọi là gì tốt, "Ngươi nói gọi cái gì tốt đâu?"

Kim Tại Hoán mở ra tiếng Anh sách, "Daniel cái tên này thế nào? Nghe xong liền rất khốc!"

"Daniel. . . Là khá hay."

"Vật nhỏ là đực hay là cái a? Ta xem một chút ta xem một chút!" Kim Tại Hoán hăng hái, mắt bốc lục quang hướng ngủ vật nhỏ duỗi ra ma trảo, muốn nhìn một chút hắn đến cùng có hay không nam tử hán kiêu ngạo.

"Mau mau cút! Ngươi đây là muốn đối với chúng ta Daniel làm gì chuyện xấu xa! Đem móng vuốt của ngươi cho ta lấy ra, Right now!" Ung Thánh Hựu xụ mặt, trong ánh mắt không có một chút tình cảm.

"Ngươi cái đồ biến thái sợ là đã sớm trộm nhìn lén qua, còn có mặt mũi nói ta, " chuyện xấu không có được như ý Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ linh tinh, "Còn cần lão tử đặt tên, cho ta nhìn một chút sao rồi, không nhìn liền không nhìn, ta còn không có thèm đâu!"

——

Trong sân trường gần nhất đều đang đồn Ung Thánh Hựu học trưởng có phải là yêu đương, muốn không thế nào bình thường trừ lên lớp kia một hồi căn bản thấy không được người, thật vất vả tại nhà ăn gặp hắn còn luôn luôn cầm điện thoại di động gõ gõ đập đập, cầm lên cơm về sau lại lập tức biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Đây không phải yêu đương là cái gì! ! Hắn nhất định là tại cùng bạn gái nói chuyện phiếm!

Chỉ có Kim Tại Hoán biết, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải yêu đương, cứng rắn nếu nói, hắn kia là cùng chó yêu đương.

Chó con sinh trưởng tốc độ là kinh người, mấy tháng trước còn nhỏ nhỏ chỉ có thể ôm vào trong ngực, lúc này liền đã cực lớn đến có cao cỡ nửa người, theo đạo lý giảng chó bình thường sinh trưởng tốc độ sẽ không như thế nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ làm như là mình cho ăn thật tốt, bảo bối mới có thể dạng này khỏe mạnh trưởng thành.

Như thế lớn cái đầu đương nhiên không thể giống khi còn bé đồng dạng ôm vào trong ngực, thăm dò tại trong bọc khắp nơi mang theo, bình thường lên lớp hoặc là kiêm chức thời điểm đành phải đem vật nhỏ thả trong nhà, vật nhỏ lưu luyến không rời ánh mắt lại quả thực làm cho đau lòng người, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải mỗi ngày tấp nập lui tới tại trường học cùng chỗ ở, đã không thể chậm trễ lên lớp cũng không thể vắng vẻ vật nhỏ quá lâu.

Về phần trầm mê điện thoại chuyện này, chó ba ba Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hài tử Thiên Thiên lớn lên, trong lòng vui mừng cực kỳ, hận không thể mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều chụp ảnh ghi chép lại, mấy trăm tấm mấy ngàn tấm ảnh chụp không ai chia sẻ làm sao bây giờ, đây không phải có chúng ta tốt đồng bạn Kim Tại Hoán mà!

"Ung Thánh Hựu! ! Đừng cho ta phát tiểu súc sinh ảnh chụp! !" Vừa tan học Kim Tại Hoán nhìn tới điện thoại di động chưa đọc tin tức lại có 99+ liền biết lại là Ung Thánh Hựu tại phơi bé con, hắn xác thực cũng thật thích vật nhỏ, nhưng mỗi ngày bị ép nhìn mấy trăm tấm ảnh chụp còn muốn bị lôi kéo khen bảo bối thật đáng yêu thời gian hắn thực tế là chịu đủ.

"Lại gọi một lần tiểu súc sinh ngươi thử một chút!" Dày đặc trong tấm ảnh đột nhiên xen lẫn một câu, mặc dù câu nói này tại không đến hai giây sau liền lại bị mới Daniel ảnh chụp xoát đi lên, Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh xuống đến mặt hay là không tự giác lắc một cái.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta sai, cũng không dám lại." Hắn thành khẩn nhận lầm, hi vọng đạt được hảo hữu tha thứ.

"Đừng nói chuyện! Không thấy được ta ngay tại phát bảo Bény ngươi ảnh chụp sao!"

"Móa!" Kim Tại Hoán đối điện thoại di động mắng một câu, yên lặng mở tin tức miễn quấy rầy.

——

Ăn xong cơm tối về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm Daniel đi xuống lầu dưới tiểu hoa viên.

Lúc này chính là mùa xuân ba tháng, khắp nơi một bộ vạn vật khôi phục dáng vẻ, các nhà các hộ tiểu động vật nhóm chậm ung dung theo sát chủ nhân tản bộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đại cẩu chó ôm đến trên ghế dài, thân mật cọ xát cái mũi của hắn, lại vuốt vuốt lông xù đầu, Daniel tại trong cổ họng phát ra thỏa mãn thanh âm, thân thể nghiêng một cái tựa ở mình trên người chủ nhân.

Thẳng đến. . .

Nơi xa một con màu trắng chó con tránh thoát dây thừng hứng thú bừng bừng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới, nâng lên tròn vo cái đầu nhỏ đối hắn ngao ô gọi một tiếng, cái đuôi đung đưa trái phải, một bộ lấy lòng dáng vẻ.

"Vật nhỏ ngươi dung mạo thật là giống chúng ta Niel khi còn bé a." Ung Thánh Hựu sao có thể nhận được khả ái như vậy sinh vật trêu chọc, nhịn không được ngồi xổm người xuống liền muốn đi sờ sờ vật nhỏ đầu.

Ai ngờ tiểu bạch cẩu giống như là nhìn thấy cái gì khủng bố mãnh thú đồng dạng, lập tức đem cái đuôi dựng xuống tới kẹp ở giữa hai chân, cực kỳ kinh hoảng quay đầu chạy đi.

"Ài ngươi chạy cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao, mắt thấy tiểu bạch cẩu càng chạy càng xa, mở ra chân liền muốn đuổi theo, nhà mình rõ ràng chó cứ như vậy bị phơi tại trên ghế dài, Daniel muốn đi truy, làm sao trên cổ mình còn buộc lấy cây màu hồng chó dây thừng, mà chó dây thừng bên kia chính rắn rắn chắc chắc mà chụp vào cái ghế cầm trên tay.

Hắn cực kỳ không vui gầm nhẹ một tiếng, chung quanh uể oải các sủng vật lập tức kinh hoảng, chạy trốn lấy rời xa Daniel vị trí.

Nhưng mà chính đuổi theo tiểu bạch cẩu chạy Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không có phát hiện đây hết thảy.

Tiểu bạch cẩu không có đuổi tới, mình ngược lại là ra một thân mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới nhà mình đại cẩu còn bị vắng vẻ tại nguyên chỗ, lại vội vàng bước nhanh chạy về Daniel bên người.

Kỳ quái, vừa rồi kề bên này có an tĩnh như vậy sao? Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ ràng có không ít chó con vừa rồi tại nơi này làm ầm ĩ tới.

Hắn dứt khoát khi hoàng kim ngăn phim truyền hình bắt đầu, các nhà các hộ tất cả về nhà xem tivi đi, lần nữa ngồi xuống Daniel bên người.

Bình thường hắn một lại gần, Daniel liền sẽ vểnh tai ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi cầu vuốt ve, lúc này lại rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai một mặt ủ rũ, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tọa hạ thậm chí bất động thanh sắc hướng bên cạnh xê dịch, đem đầu chuyển quá khứ.

"Chúng ta Niel làm sao nha." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phải chuyển một tấc, Daniel liền hướng phải chuyển hai thốn, chỉ trong chốc lát, nửa cái rắm chó cỗ đều muốn rớt xuống dưới mặt ghế mặt đi.

"Sinh khí rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu giờ mới hiểu được cái này chó đang suy nghĩ gì, tám thành là bởi vì chính mình cùng khác chó chơi ăn dấm, "Chúng ta Niel có phải là ăn dấm nha, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy con vật nhỏ kia rất giống chúng ta Niel khi còn bé nha, ta thích nhất đương nhiên vẫn là chúng ta Niel."

Cũng không biết Daniel có phải là thật hay không nghe hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù lỗ tai còn cúi, thân thể cũng không có quay tới, nhưng cái đuôi của hắn lừa gạt không được người, lúc này chính vụng trộm tại dưới mặt ghế mặt bày biện.

"Ngoan ~ không tức giận, ta mua cho ngươi kiểu mới chó đồ hộp, về nhà ăn thịt đi!" Ung Thánh Hựu hôn một chút Daniel ướt sũng cái mũi, cởi dây, đi hai bước quay đầu gọi hắn.

Dù sao chủ nhân cũng trở về, còn có ăn ngon, lại tức giận tính là gì chó ngoan, Daniel phối hợp nhẹ gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng từ trên ghế nhảy xuống tới, chạy chậm mấy bước đuổi tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước.

Có lẽ là gần nhất làm công quá mệt mỏi, tăng thêm đêm nay lại làm ầm ĩ trong chốc lát, vốn là thể lực không tốt Ung Thánh Hựu uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong chỉ chốc lát sau liền ngủ thiếp đi.

Hơi dài tóc mái mềm mại khoác lên trên trán, đại khái là ai ở trong mơ quấy rối, nhiễu phải hắn thon dài lông mi thỉnh thoảng lại lay động, hắn hơi há hốc mồm, bờ môi hơi khô nứt.

Rõ ràng chó ngoan ngoãn ghé vào ghế sô pha bên cạnh, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ say, hắn chậm rãi ngồi thẳng lên, lệch ra cái đầu bắt đầu dò xét chủ nhân của mình, bằng tiểu xảo tuấn tú mặt, đến áo ngủ cổ áo lộ ra da trắng noãn cùng ống quần hạ lộ ra có chút cuộn mình bàn chân.

Một giây sau đại cẩu hóa thân thành một cái trần truồng thiếu niên, da của hắn so đại đa số nữ hài tử đều muốn bạch, thậm chí ẩn ẩn lộ ra chút màu hồng, cái này lại cũng không để hắn xem ra thiếu thốn nam tử khí khái, chỉnh tề sô cô la cơ bụng, đường cong cân xứng cơ bắp, cùng bí ẩn tại quang ảnh bên trong nhìn không rõ ràng nam tính biểu tượng đều tản ra giống đực mị lực. Hắn có hai con nhìn qua xúc cảm cực tốt màu trắng lông xù cái lỗ tai lớn, giống như là tại trinh sát động tĩnh chung quanh thỉnh thoảng run run mấy lần, đồng dạng, nhìn xuống dưới, hẹp dưới lưng còn có một đầu tuyết trắng cái đuôi, lúc này chính dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn rủ xuống trên mặt đất.

Thiếu niên lấy tứ chi chạm đất tư thế chậm rãi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bò đi, vươn tay kéo qua hắn trầm tĩnh lại rũ xuống ghế sô pha bên trên dài nhỏ cánh tay, hắn đụng lên đi dọc theo đầu ngón tay ngửi ngửi chủ nhân hương vị, lập tức lè lưỡi tại lòng bàn tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng liếm láp.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là cảm nhận được trong lòng bàn tay xúc cảm khác thường, giữa cổ họng phát ra không tình nguyện hừ hừ, mỏi mệt thân thể nhưng không có để hắn bởi vì động tĩnh này tỉnh lại.

Daniel thuận thanh âm nhìn lên, tử quan sát kỹ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ mặt, hắn chậm rãi lấn trên người, cứ như vậy từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem.

Họ chó bản năng của động vật khiến cho hắn kết thân mật đối tượng cảm thấy trên sinh lý hưng phấn, nhưng hắn biết hiện tại còn không phải lúc, thế là chậm rãi cúi đầu xuống, đem đầu của mình đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ vừa đi vừa về mài cọ lấy, dùng lông xù lỗ tai cảm thụ cần cổ hắn da thịt nhiệt độ. Giống như là còn chưa đủ thỏa mãn, hắn nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu đóng chặt con mắt, tưởng tượng thấy đôi mắt này là như thế nào bao hàm sủng ái nhìn chăm chú mình, tiếp lấy hắn hôn khẽ một cái. Hắn lại hôn chóp mũi của hắn, bờ môi chậm rãi hướng phía dưới đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhếch lên môi mỏng, hắn chưa hề bản thân xuyên thấu qua làn da cảm thụ nơi này mềm mại, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đầu tiên là dùng đầu lưỡi dọc theo hình dáng liếm một vòng, thẳng đến tất cả khô nứt địa phương đều bị nước bọt thấm ướt, tiếp lấy hắn dùng bờ môi của mình đi ngậm Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, đôi môi kẹp lấy hắn môi trên nhẹ nhàng ma sát. Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong cổ phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ, không tự giác duỗi ra cái lưỡi, một giây sau liền bị Daniel bắt giữ quá khứ, hai đầu đầu lưỡi quấn quanh lấy, lẫn nhau trao đổi lẫn nhau hô hấp.

Hắn còn muốn tiến thêm một bước, nghĩ nếm thử mình chủ thân thể người mỗi một chỗ hương vị, nhưng hắn càng không muốn hù đến chủ nhân của mình, thế là cuối cùng cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, tại chòm sao nốt ruồi bên trên nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái, lại biến trở về kia con khổng lồ màu trắng động vật.

Con kia một mực bị coi như là cự hình Samoyed a bạch lang.

——

Tại xã hội loài người bên trong, giống Daniel dạng này người kỳ thật rất có chỗ, bọn hắn trời sinh có linh tính, lúc sinh ra đời là động vật hình thái, trưởng thành theo tuổi tác thì có thể hóa thành nhân hình.

Daniel không nguyện ý đem mình xưng là người sói, hắn cảm thấy dạng này sẽ làm mình nghe giống như là truyền thuyết cổ xưa bên trong những cái kia đêm trăng rằm liền mất lý trí hóa thành dã thú dã man sinh vật, xấu xí, thô lỗ, còn không yêu mặc vào áo.

Hắn nhưng là chỉ cao quý ưu nhã bạch lang, đương nhiên, trăng tròn thời điểm cũng sẽ không thay đổi thân.

Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là tại một đêm nguyệt hắc phong cao, thích hợp nhất lãng mạn, cũng thích hợp nhất đi săn. Ngày đó hắn chính buồn bực ngán ngẩm hóa làm nguyên hình ghé vào trên nóc nhà phơi ánh trăng, đột nhiên bị lầu dưới thanh âm hấp dẫn, lang tộc thiên tính để hắn trong đêm tối cũng có được qua người thị lực, hắn có chút nheo mắt lại, tìm kiếm thanh âm nơi phát ra.

Nguyên lai là cái tửu quỷ, Daniel cũng không biết ngày đó vì sao đột nhiên hứng thú, cái cằm chống đỡ tại trên móng vuốt, bắt đầu tỉ mỉ quan sát nửa nằm tại trên bãi cỏ nhân loại kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang cùng mặt trăng đối ẩm, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm nói lời say, đại khái là cồn có chút cấp trên, hai gò má của hắn đỏ bừng, ánh mắt xem ra cũng không rõ lắm minh. Daniel nghĩ thầm, cái này nhân loại dáng dấp ngược lại là rất xinh đẹp, hắn không tự giác lè lưỡi, liếm liếm mình hàm trên răng nanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu tế bạch cổ tay bởi vì đưa tay động tác sẽ khoan hồng lớn trong áo lông lộ ra, tại ánh trăng chiếu xuống, Daniel nhìn thấy hắn màu xanh mạch máu, ấm áp huyết dịch nhảy lên. Hắn ngẩng đầu lên muốn đem bình bên trong một điểm cuối cùng chất lỏng rót vào miệng bên trong, lại sơ ý một chút toàn ngược lại trên người mình, dính lấy bọt biển chất lỏng từ khóe miệng của hắn chảy xuống, tiểu xảo trên cằm cũng tận là tích táp bia, Daniel không tự giác nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, hắn chăm chú nhìn những cái kia nghịch ngợm chất lỏng, thấy bọn nó tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ uốn lượn mà qua, lại tích lũy tại đột xuất xương quai xanh, còn lại thì đem ngực kia một mảnh thấm ướt.

Hắn rất hưng phấn, thậm chí toàn thân cao thấp huyết dịch đều bởi vì trước mắt một màn này bắt đầu sôi trào, hắn biết, đây là lang tộc nhìn thấy con mồi biểu hiện.

Vì tiếp cận con mồi, hắn cam nguyện khuất thân biến làm một con bạch lang con non, mai phục tại con mồi bên người, chỉ chờ ngày nào đó tìm tới cơ hội đem hắn theo ngã xuống đất, hủy đi ăn vào bụng.

Nhưng hắn vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, cái này xem ra người rất thông minh loại lại sẽ đem hắn coi như một con Samoyed a, tại kế hoạch đạt được bị ôm sau khi về nhà, thế mà còn có một đoàn mèo mèo chó chó đang chờ hắn. . .

Hắn đường đường chính chính một con sói lúc nào nhận qua ủy khuất như vậy, buồn cười nhất chính là, đối mặt mãnh thú cũng không từng thỏa hiệp hắn dần dần càng trở nên không có chút nào lời oán giận, an vu hiện trạng, thậm chí có mấy cái như vậy nháy mắt cảm thấy cả một đời cứ như vậy bị Ung Thánh Hựu ôm, bị hắn coi như rõ ràng chó cũng rất tốt.

Thời gian chung đụng lâu, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác cũng phát sinh biến hóa, không còn là ban sơ loại kia thuần túy chiếm hữu, chậm rãi dần dần sinh ra chút yêu thương. Nhìn thấy hắn cùng người khác cùng một chỗ, hắn sẽ không vui, nhìn thấy hắn đối người khác cười, mình liền toàn thân không được tự nhiên, nhất làm hắn khó mà chịu được là gần nhất Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà đối khác chó có ý tứ? Hắn rõ ràng. . . Nói qua chỉ thích mình.

Bạch lang lỗ tai chậm rãi tiu nghỉu xuống, đâu còn có chút uy nghiêm, rõ ràng chính là chỉ đợi không được chủ nhân vuốt ve sủng vật chó.

"Ai u chúng ta Niel làm sao không cao hứng rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua phòng khách lúc liếc mắt liền thấy ghé vào ghế sô pha bên trên Daniel, hắn lập tức ngồi xuống, thuần thục thuận lông tóc của hắn vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, một hồi lại đi gãi gãi cái cằm của hắn.

"Chúng ta Niel ~~" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn còn mặt ủ mày chau, thế là hai tay bưng lấy mặt chó, đối đột xuất miệng nhỏ bẹp hôn một cái, nghĩ thầm lúc này vật nhỏ nên vui vẻ đi.

Ai ngờ cái hôn này đổi lấy không phải rõ ràng chó điên cuồng vẫy đuôi, mà là một trận trời đất quay cuồng, lấy lại tinh thần lúc, mình đã bị một cái chưa từng thấy qua thiếu niên ép dưới thân thể.

"? ? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu mở to hai mắt, muốn tránh thoát lại phát hiện hai tay bị bắt đặt tại đỉnh đầu.

"Ca ca. . ." Thiếu niên con mắt đỏ ngầu, nước mắt nửa treo ở thon dài lông mi bên trên, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, trong giọng nói là tràn đầy ủy khuất, "Ca ca. . ." Hắn lại kêu một tiếng, ngay sau đó áp xuống tới vùi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ.

"Ngươi là ai? Tại sao lại xuất hiện ở nơi này, chờ chút. . . Daniel đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao, mình rõ ràng đang trêu chọc chó tới, làm sao đột nhiên thêm ra cái mỹ thiếu niên.

"Ca ca, ta chính là Niel a." Thiếu niên tại chủ nhân miệng bên trong nghe thấy tên của mình, đỉnh đầu tiu nghỉu xuống bạch nhĩ đóa đột nhiên đứng lên, hắn ngồi thẳng lên hưng phấn mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, sau lưng cái đuôi cực nhanh bày lên đến, phát ra soạt soạt thanh âm.

"Daniel? Ngươi làm sao. . . ?" Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa hiểu, hắn từ bỏ giãy dụa, ngược lại bắt đầu đánh giá đến tự xưng Daniel vị thiếu niên này, hắn dài rất khá nhìn, màu nâu nhạt tóc, làn da cực bạch, mắt một mí tăng thêm óng ánh đậu đậu mắt hoàn toàn một bộ người vật vô hại dáng vẻ, khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt ngược lại là cho trương này thuần chân mặt tăng thêm mấy phần dụ hoặc, nhìn hắn vừa rồi bộ kia dáng vẻ hưng phấn, lại thêm bung ra kiều liền sẽ hướng trong lồng ngực của mình chui thói quen nhỏ, ngược lại là thật có như vậy chút giống Daniel. . .

"Tốt, ta tin tưởng ngươi, Niel trước tiên có thể từ trên người ta xuống dưới sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu mặt càng ngày càng đỏ, đầu tiên là bị dạng này một người tướng mạo thiếu niên mềm thanh âm gọi hai tiếng ca ca, hắn lại là không mảnh vải, quá phận nhất chính là, cây kia vừa đi vừa về đong đưa cái đuôi từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn đối với hạ thân của hắn vừa đi vừa về tảo động, mặc dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng là hắn có phản ứng.

"Ca ca là không thích Niel sao?" Daniel nghe được chủ nhân nói để cho mình xuống dưới, vừa mới đứng lên lỗ tai lại tiu nghỉu xuống, cả người áp sát vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, đầu ghé vào bộ ngực hắn tội nghiệp mà nhìn xem hắn, "Là Niel nơi nào gây ca ca không cao hứng sao?"

Daniel mỗi kêu một tiếng ca ca, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu liền ông một cái, tiểu tử này đến cùng là nơi nào học được chiêu này, kia tội nghiệp dáng vẻ phảng phất liền âm thanh đều lộ ra nước chè, làm cho hắn cả trái tim đều xốp giòn.

"Ta. . . Ta đương nhiên thích Niel." Cái này rõ ràng là hắn mỗi ngày đều muốn nói mất trăm lần, lúc này lại đột nhiên trở nên xấu hổ biến xoay, hắn thậm chí không dám nhìn tới Daniel con mắt, một lòng cảm thấy như vậy là không cách nào đối như thế thánh khiết hài tử nói.

"Niel cũng thích ca ca! !" Đạt được tán thành Daniel thập phần vui vẻ, hai tay chống lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngực chậm rãi leo lên trên đi, hắn hiện tại dù là nhân loại hình dạng, lại tựa hồ như còn bảo lưu lấy nguyên thủy tập tính, bản năng dùng liếm láp để chứng minh mình hân hoan cùng yêu thích. Hắn đầu tiên là nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, lại liếm liếm cổ của hắn kết, cái đuôi lắc càng hoan.

Nếu như nói vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ hơi hơi có một chút phản ứng, trên tâm lý phản ứng lớn hơn sinh lý, lúc này trên dưới giáp công lại là triệt triệt để để đem hắn tình dục chống lên, chưa từng bị người hôn cùng liếm láp qua địa phương phá lệ mẫn cảm, ấm áp ướt át cảm giác làm cho hắn toàn thân run rẩy.

"Đừng liếm. . . A nơi đó không được. . . !" Hắn hướng bên cạnh quay đầu muốn né tránh Daniel tiến công, không ngờ làm như vậy lại là đem mẫn cảm nhất lỗ tai bạo lộ ra, Daniel lập tức đụng lên đi, dùng miệng ngậm lấy tai của hắn khuếch, một bên liếm láp một bên dùng răng nanh nhẹ nhàng lề mề, thở ra nhiệt khí không chút lưu tình tiến vào trong lỗ tai.

"Không được sao. . ." Daniel rất nghe lời, hắn ngừng lại, nhìn xem mặt mũi tràn đầy ửng hồng Ung Thánh Hựu, nhướng mày, coi là lại là mình nơi nào chọc tới ca ca, chu mỏ cẩn thận từng li từng tí không dám nhúc nhích, "Ca ca hay là không thích Niel sao?"

"Ta không phải ý tứ này, ta thích. . . Niel." Thật vất vả có cơ hội thở dốc, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng yên lặng chửi mình bẩn thỉu tư tưởng, Daniel bất quá là đứa bé, hắn làm như vậy chỉ là giống như bình thường biểu đạt đối chủ nhân yêu thích, mà mình rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì a, cái này không lại trêu đến hắn đau lòng khổ sở.

"Ca ca thật thích? Không lừa gạt Niel?"

"Thật thích, không lừa ngươi."

Họ chó động vật vui sướng toàn biểu hiện tại lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi bên trên, đạt được khẳng định Daniel mặc kệ không cố vấn, hắn lại trở lại vừa rồi khai khẩn địa phương, cắn cắn Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai, còn làm trầm trọng thêm đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào lỗ tai trong mắt ra ra vào vào, Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia nhận qua dạng này kích thích, hắn nhắm chặt hai mắt, hé miệng miệng lớn hô hấp lấy, bị bắt song tay nắm chắc thành quyền.

"A. . . Ngô. . . Niel. . ."Ung Thánh Hựu cầu cứu hô hào thiếu niên danh tự, hi vọng hắn buông tha mình, hắn lại không dám lại nói ra cự tuyệt, sợ tổn thương thiếu niên trái tim.

Daniel sao có thể đọc hiểu trong lời này khắc sâu ngậm Nghĩa, hắn tưởng rằng mình rốt cục chiếm được chủ nhân niềm vui, cái đuôi cuốn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bên đùi ma sát, đầu lưỡi liền chuyển dời đến trên gương mặt, ái ngại liếm liếm ba viên nốt ruồi, lại từng cái hôn qua ánh mắt của hắn, chóp mũi, cuối cùng đi đến miệng.

Thiếu niên sẽ không nhận hôn, chỉ là đơn thuần dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp, đem kia hai mảnh môi liếm lấy hồng nhuận trong suốt, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu gấp, toàn thân hắn giác quan đều bị điều động, hết lần này tới lần khác tại ngoài miệng dừng lại, hắn hé miệng, chủ động lè lưỡi đi câu Daniel đầu lưỡi.

Hắn dẫn dắt đến Daniel, dạy hắn như thế nào hôn, nhưng không có một lát sau, Daniel liền nắm giữ quyền chủ động, hắn cúi thấp người, ra sức hôn, gấp đuổi sát Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi, lại đi liếm hắn mẫn cảm hàm trên, miêu tả hắn răng hình dáng, thẳng đem Ung Thánh Hựu hôn đến triệt để mềm thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt, vừa vặn đối đầu Daniel con mắt, ánh mắt của hắn là xanh xám sắc, lúc này chính thâm tình nhìn lấy mình, kia uông tĩnh mịch màu lam lập tức để Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, mình vừa rồi đối một đứa bé làm cái gì.

Hắn vội vàng đẩy ra Daniel, tự mình một người chạy tới phòng tắm, mở ra vòi hoa sen , mặc cho băng lãnh thủy tướng mình xối thấu, đem kia cỗ tình dục dập tắt.

——

1,060 duyệt

Lang tộc x nhân loại

——

Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thể nhiệt độ hạ xuống đi hơn phân nửa, lúc này đổi thân quần áo sạch, cuộn lại chân ngồi ở trên thảm. Hắn cúi đầu, không nhìn tới Daniel, sợ hãi mình vừa nhìn thấy hắn, liền sẽ lần nữa bại lộ lưu lại tại trong đầu những cái kia kiều diễm tư tưởng.

Bị vắng vẻ ở một bên Daniel rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai, nửa quỳ nằm sấp ở trên thảm, cái đuôi câu được câu không trên mặt đất quét tới quét lui.

"Ca ca. . ." Daniel một bộ làm chuyện xấu bị bắt bao dáng vẻ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ánh mắt của hắn có chút hồng hồng, có chút rủ xuống dáng vẻ đừng đề cập có đáng thương biết bao, chóp mũi cùng miệng cũng hồng hồng, lộ ra vốn là da thịt trắng nõn càng thông thấu.

Không được, Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm phiết một chút, bảy tám phần ý nghĩ nháy mắt chiếm cứ đầu, hắn quyết định tại sự tình vẫn không thay đổi đến không cách nào thu thập thời điểm từ căn nguyên giải quyết vấn đề.

Đầu tiên, muốn cho hắn chó con tìm bộ y phục mặc, có thể che khuất cỗ này quá phận đẹp mắt thân thể, hắn liền sẽ không suy nghĩ lung tung.

"Mặc vào." Ung Thánh Hựu ném kiện áo thun tới, quay lưng lại chờ Daniel mình mặc vào, kết quả nửa ngày quá khứ, vừa quay đầu lại hay là vừa rồi dáng vẻ đó, chó con nằm rạp trên mặt đất vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc mà nhìn chằm chằm vào đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mắt một đoàn vải vóc.

"Sẽ không mặc?" Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, hắn làm sao liền quên thiếu niên trước mắt này hay là sủng vật của hắn chó chuyện này nữa nha, thế là đành phải một mặt kháng cự nhặt lên quần áo, nắm lên chó con cánh tay, nhắm mắt lại loạn xạ cho hắn mặc lên, còn chưa kịp cảm thán cái này xúc cảm rất tốt da thịt, liền gặp vấn đề mới.

Cái này không phải cái gì chó con, Daniel dáng người nhưng so với mình muốn rắn chắc nhiều, lúc đầu rộng rãi quần áo đến trên người hắn lập tức biến thành bó sát người kiểu dáng, nhất là trên bả vai cùng bộ ngực vị trí, quả thực thiếp thân chặt chẽ đến. . . So với để trần càng làm cho người ta không cách nào nhìn thẳng.

"Khục. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy huyệt Thái Dương co lại co lại đau, hắn đầu tiên là nhìn một chút Daniel đôi kia lông xù lỗ tai, lại nhìn một chút hắn để trần nửa người dưới cùng cái đuôi, cuối cùng nhìn một chút hắn quần áo bó, trong lòng tự nhủ cái bộ dáng này cho dù ai nhìn đều sẽ cảm giác phải hắn là cái đồ biến thái ở nhà cầm tù cái ngây thơ mỹ thiếu niên đi.

Hay là trước dẫn hắn ra đi mua một ít quần áo đi. . .

Hắn lục tung tìm ra bản thân cao trung lúc múa xã rộng lớn ngay cả mũ vệ áo cùng quần đùi, trong lòng mặc niệm lấy ta không nhìn ta không sờ, tốt xấu là đem quần áo cho Daniel mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới dám đem ánh mắt một lần nữa thả lại Daniel trên thân, hắn có chút lui lại, dò xét một phen mình chó con, gật gật đầu có chút hài lòng. Daniel đứng lên so Ung Thánh Hựu hơi cao một chút, tăng thêm hắn thể trạng cũng lớn chút, rộng lớn vệ áo ngược lại trở nên vừa người, quần thể thao ngắn vừa vặn đến đầu gối vị trí, đem hắn hai đầu thể mao cực ít thon dài bắp chân hiển lộ ra, toàn thân trên dưới không giấu được thiếu niên khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đi cà nhắc muốn đem Daniel vệ trên áo mũ kéo lên, lại bị một đôi ấm áp đại thủ bắt thân eo, một giây sau rơi vào một cái ấm áp ôm ấp. Daniel đem cái cằm chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai, nghiêng đầu dùng tóc cùng lỗ tai cọ xát gương mặt của hắn, cánh tay cũng ôm phải chặt hơn chút nữa, trong cổ họng hắn phát ra cùng loại nũng nịu mềm âm, sền sệt nói rất thích ca ca.

Cái này ủng ôm lấy mình chỗ quen thuộc giặt quần áo dịch hương vị nhưng lại hỗn hợp mới lạ, dễ ngửi thiếu niên hương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai dần dần nhiễm lên một tia đỏ ửng, hắn mím môi một cái ba, nhẹ nhàng kéo Daniel mũ chụp tại trên đầu của hắn, lại cách mũ vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn.

"Niel ngoan, ta mang ngươi đi ra ngoài chơi."

Chó con nghe thấy có thể đi ra ngoài, lập tức hoan thoát, bị quần đùi che khuất cái đuôi nóng lòng đào thoát vải vóc trói buộc, cùng ống quần ma sát ra mập mờ thanh âm, hắn vui vẻ chạy, chủ động tới cửa chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tới.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy đóng chặt cửa hàng mới nhớ tới hai người một phen giày vò lúc này đã sớm qua cửa hàng kinh doanh thời gian, thế nhưng là ra đều đi ra, chí ít mua chút ăn về nhà đi.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Daniel đi tới nhà phụ cận cửa hàng giá rẻ.

Nhà này cửa hàng giá rẻ đến lúc này liền không có mấy khách người, Daniel cái bộ dáng này cũng thực tế là không tiện gặp người, vạn nhất bại lộ lỗ tai của hắn cùng cái đuôi, cho dù mình có mười cái miệng đoán chừng cũng giải thích không rõ.

Daniel đang bán loại thịt đồ hộp kệ hàng trước ngừng lại, một mặt mong đợi nhìn một chút chủ nhân của mình, con mắt lóe sáng lòe lòe.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn, mê muội hướng mua sắm trong rổ ném bảy tám cái đồ hộp, nghĩ thầm bị một mỹ thiếu niên như vậy dùng ánh mắt như vậy nhìn chằm chằm, liền xem như hắn muốn mình đi hái trên trời tinh tinh, hắn cũng sẽ lập tức ngồi hỏa tiễn đi hái.

Daniel nhìn một chút mua sắm rổ, lại nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, miệng một phát, cười vui vẻ, lộ ra hai viên nhọn răng nanh, phối hợp đôi kia có chút rủ xuống mắt cười, sửng sốt đem Ung Thánh Hựu mê phải hoang mang lo sợ, trái tim thình thịch đập loạn. Hắn nhịn không được vươn tay muốn sờ sờ nhà mình chó con đầu, chó con nhìn hắn đưa tay liền ngoan ngoãn đến gập cả lưng, đem đầu tiến đến trong lòng bàn tay hắn bên trong, vừa đi vừa về cọ xát.

Đang lúc hai người đắm chìm trong cực kỳ ấm áp chó cùng chủ nhân tiết mục lúc, màu hồng bong bóng bị mua sắm rổ rơi xuống đất tiếng vang cực lớn đánh vỡ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu?" Kim Tại Hoán một mặt kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn.

"Ta dựa vào, Kim Tại Hoán ngươi tại cái này làm gì đâu!" Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đem Daniel hộ ở sau lưng mình.

"Ta vừa tan học, nghĩ đến mua chút bia đi nhà ngươi tìm ngươi chơi tới, cái này tiểu soái ca ai vậy?" Kim Tại Hoán nhặt lên quẳng xuống đất rổ, hướng phía Daniel đi đến.

"Đây là ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn Daniel, đang rầu nên giải thích thế nào đâu, liền mắt thấy trên đầu của hắn mũ bị quật cường lỗ tai nhô lên đến, ba rơi xuống sau đầu đi.

"Ta dựa vào! ! Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi! !" Kim Tại Hoán lúc đầu không thế nào lớn con mắt lập tức trừng phải căng tròn, hắn nhìn một chút Daniel trên đầu đôi kia màu trắng lông xù lỗ tai, lại nhìn xem một mặt luống cuống Ung Thánh Hựu, suy nghĩ đại khái ba giây về sau, hắn cực kỳ mịt mờ nở nụ cười, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới một bên, "Ta biết, ta đều biết, nguyên lai ngươi có cái này yêu thích a."

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có minh bạch, ánh mắt chính bất an hướng Daniel bên kia nghiêng mắt nhìn, nhìn thấy chó con mình tự giác lại sẽ mũ buff xong mới đưa ánh mắt thu hồi lại, "Cái gì yêu thích?"

"Đừng giả bộ huynh đệ! ! Thú tai a! Có thể a! Nhìn không ra a! !" Kim Tại Hoán quả táo cơ bởi vì quá tùy tiện tiếu dung trở nên đỏ rực, giống như là phát hiện cái gì kinh thiên bảo tàng, hắn nửa che lấy miệng, đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

Không cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội giải thích, Kim Tại Hoán ý vị thâm trường cười cười, lại chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Cùng nhỏ bạn trai hảo hảo chơi đi!" Đặt xuống câu nói tiếp theo về sau, hắn nhanh như chớp mà không còn bóng dáng.

Ai ngờ Daniel lúc này còn lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu, cộc cộc cộc chạy tới, lệch ra cái đầu hỏi một câu, "Ca ca, cái gì là bạn trai a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đầy trong đầu đều là Kim Tại Hoán nói cái gì thú tai, cái gì yêu thích, lúc này nhìn thấy một mặt đơn thuần Daniel hận không thể một bàn tay đánh chết mình, mình sao có thể đối đáng yêu như thế, ngây thơ, ngây thơ tiểu nam hài có những ý nghĩ này đâu!

"Bạn trai liền là ưa thích đối tượng, muốn cùng hắn yêu đương, Thiên Thiên dính vào nhau tồn tại." Hắn đang nghiêm nghị, kiên nhẫn cho chó con giảng giải.

"Vậy ca ca chính là Niel bạn trai!" Daniel lập tức nhào tới, dùng khuôn mặt đi cọ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, hai tay đem người chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực, quấn phải Ung Thánh Hựu thở không ra hơi, giải thích cũng đều bị chắn trở về.

"Niel rất thích ca ca! !"

Lúc ngủ Daniel lại nhất định phải ôm hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ, trước khi ngủ ôm hắn nhắc tới nhiều lần như là bạn trai, thích ca ca như vậy, đợi đến chó con ngáy khò khò đang ngủ say thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại trợn tròn mắt nhìn một đêm trần nhà, trên mặt cùng thính tai nhiệt độ sửng sốt một đêm không có tiêu tán xuống dưới.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, còn tiếp tục như vậy, mình sớm muộn cũng sẽ bị điên.

Bên người có cái vẩy trời vẩy chó săn nhỏ, không phân trường hợp không phân địa điểm thân cận mình, vẫn chưa xong không có hô hào thích mình, mẫu thai solo Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút cấp trên.

Hắn tại trên bồn cầu ngồi hồi lâu, tự hỏi muốn thế nào tài năng cùng Daniel giải thích rõ ràng muốn giữ một khoảng cách chuyện này, nghĩ đến cuối cùng cũng không được ra cái đáp án, nhịn tại nhà vệ sinh không khí thực tế không tốt lắm, liền đẩy cửa ra đi ra ngoài, nghĩ đến lớn không được lại kéo một ngày.

Ai ngờ vừa ra khỏi cửa nghênh đón không phải là hắn ôn nhuận mỹ thiếu niên mà là quen thuộc Samoyed a, đại cẩu chó điên cuồng ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi, nhảy lên nhào vào trong ngực hắn.

Chẳng lẽ là gần nhất áp lực quá lớn, xuất hiện ảo giác rồi? Hắn ôm chó, tinh thần có một chút hoảng hốt, thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi trước mấy ngày cùng mỹ thiếu niên vượt qua thời gian chẳng lẽ đều là mình trong mộng nhìn thấy?

Daniel đụng lên đến liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu, quen thuộc xúc cảm để hắn khẽ run rẩy, bưng lấy mặt chó không biết làm sao. Nhưng làm sao hắn làm sao kêu gọi, làm sao chỉ huy, trước mắt rõ ràng chó chính là không có biến trở về thiếu niên bộ dáng.

"Ta đại khái là điên rồi đi. . ." Quen thuộc đau đầu đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đem thức ăn cho chó đổ vào Daniel bát cơm bên trong, mơ mơ màng màng đem y phục mặc tốt, nhớ tới hôm nay cùng cùng chuyên nghiệp học trưởng hẹn gặp mặt, liền vội vã ra cửa.

Trên đường bởi vì kẹt xe trì hoãn trong chốc lát, đợi đến hắn đến địa điểm ước định thời điểm, học trưởng sớm liền đang chờ hắn.

"Thánh Hựu, bên này." Học trưởng gặp hắn đến, giơ tay lên hướng hắn ra hiệu, trên mặt mang nụ cười ôn nhu.

"Không có ý tứ a học trưởng, có chút kẹt xe." Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái phát, xin lỗi cười cười.

"Không có chuyện gì." Học trưởng đối với hắn đến trễ ngược lại là không có biểu hiện ra cái gì bất mãn, ngược lại cầm lấy trước kia liền lấy lòng đồ uống lạnh thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý một chút tử dán lên gương mặt của hắn, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị băng phải khẽ run rẩy, lại lập tức duỗi ra cánh tay đem hắn thuận thế nắm vào trong lồng ngực của mình.

Khoảng cách của hai người lập tức chịu được rất gần, cũng không biết có phải hay không là cố ý, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy học trưởng chính thuận cánh tay của hắn bên trên xuống tới về vuốt ve, lại cực kỳ mập mờ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thổi một ngụm.

Lúc trước một mực nghe Kim Tại Hoán nhấc lên học trưởng thầm mến mình sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy trừ nuôi chó cái gì cũng nghe không lọt, căn bản không có đem chuyện này ghi ở trong lòng, hôm nay mới ý thức tới hắn hẹn mình ra sợ không là bởi vì cái gì học tập bên trên chuyện khẩn yếu, mà là mục đích khác đi.

Không đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn đẩy ra, trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái cao gầy thiếu niên, một mặt không vui đem hai người tách ra, thậm chí tại tách ra lúc còn nặng nề đẩy học trưởng một thanh.

"Mẹ nhà hắn ai vậy? !" Bị đẩy lên trên mặt đất chật vật không chịu nổi học trưởng chửi ầm lên, nhìn lên trước mặt cái này hắn không biết thiếu niên thuần thục đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào trong ngực, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ca bạn trai." Hắn không cố vấn trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc kinh ngạc, đem hắn ôm phải chặt hơn chút nữa, lại khoe khoang tựa như tại môi hắn bên trên cắn một chút, nhíu mày nhìn xem học trưởng.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này bị Daniel đặt tại toilet trong phòng kế, tay bị phản gãy ở sau lưng.

"Ta đã cho ca ca nhiều lần như vậy ám chỉ, ca ca vì cái gì vẫn không rõ, " Daniel lúc này đâu còn có lúc trước bộ kia nhu thuận thần sắc, thậm chí ngay cả lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi đều biến mất không thấy gì nữa, xem ra cùng nhân loại bình thường không có gì khác nhau, hắn kềm ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, buộc hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mình, "Ca ca vì cái gì còn muốn đi tìm nam nhân khác?"

"Trước ngươi đều đang gạt ta?" Bị hắn một trận không tính ôn nhu đối đãi, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này tâm tình cũng kém tới cực điểm, mặt lạnh lấy hỏi hắn.

"Niel làm sao lại lừa gạt ca ca đâu, " Daniel một bộ thụ thương dáng vẻ, hắn áp sát tới liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu chòm sao nốt ruồi, lại tại cần cổ hắn hít hà, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng cực kỳ mập mờ nói, "Thích ca ca là thật, nghĩ làm ca ca bạn trai cũng là thật, nào có một câu lời nói dối."

"Chỉ là không có nói cho ca ca, Niel còn muốn ăn rơi ca ca chuyện này thôi." Hắn uốn gối đối Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể đỉnh đỉnh, một cái tay khác thuận hắn vệ dưới áo bày luồn vào đi.

Mang theo ý lạnh tay dọc theo bên eo vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được run rẩy, hắn liều mạng giãy dụa lấy muốn đào thoát Daniel ràng buộc, kết quả trên cổ đau xót, Daniel lại cắn hắn một ngụm.

"Ca ca coi là Niel thật là sủng vật chó sao?" Hắn có chút nheo mắt lại, tiết lộ ra màu trắng lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi, răng nanh tại hạ môi ma sát hai lần, "Coi như bị tròng lên vòng cổ, sói cùng chó cũng là không thể nói nhập làm một, " hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ cổ dần dần rỉ ra máu, đụng lên đi dùng đầu lưỡi đưa chúng nó liếm sạch sẽ, còn chép miệng một cái trở về chỗ một phen, ánh mắt chỗ sâu dần dần dâng lên hưng phấn nhan sắc.

"Đau nhức. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lần này không dám động, trong lòng tối tối oán trách mình lơ là sơ suất, ở chung lâu như vậy, làm sao lại ngay cả chó trắng cùng bạch lang đều khu không thể tách rời, lại nghĩ tới mình đã từng khắc chế nhiều lần không nghĩ đối Daniel dưới nhục thể tay, còn ở trong lòng cảm thấy hắn là cái ngây thơ hài tử, nguyên lai từ đầu tới đuôi liền tự mình một cái kẻ ngu.

Dẫn sói vào nhà đều không có phát giác, bị xem như con mồi còn cười mị mị đem cổ của mình đưa lên.

Hắn nhận mệnh nhắm mắt lại, chỉ chờ một giây sau trước mắt con dã thú này liền muốn cắn đứt cổ của mình, ai ngờ chờ nửa ngày, lại chờ đến trên môi ẩm ướt một nụ hôn.

Nụ hôn này kéo dài lại thâm nhập, hôn thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong lồng ngực không khí đều biến mất hầu như không còn, thân thể vô lực dựa vào trên cửa, con mắt ướt át, một bộ mặc người chém giết dáng vẻ.

"Ca ca thật là ngu, ta nói ăn hết đương nhiên là làm, yêu,."

Daniel đem hắn đẩy ngã tại nắp bồn cầu bên trên, tay vươn vào trong quần áo thô bạo xoa lấy bên trái núm vú, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng bị đối xử như thế qua, đỏ bừng mặt trốn về sau, lại bị nắm bắt eo bắt trở lại, Daniel đem vệ áo kéo lên để chính hắn cắn, một cái tay vòng lấy eo thon chi, một cái tay không buông tha tiếp tục nhào nặn vú trái, một bên khác liền dùng răng nhẹ khẽ cắn lôi kéo, hai bên đồng thời giáp công để bùm bùm khoái cảm như dòng điện xông lên Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, làm sao miệng bên trong lại bởi vì cắn vệ áo chỉ có thể phát ra chút mơ hồ tiếng nghẹn ngào.

Thẳng đến hai hạt núm vú đều trở nên sưng đỏ phát cứng rắn, Daniel mới bỏ qua bọn hắn, hắn liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì khẩn trương mà căng cứng bụng dưới, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt giải khai quần jean nút thắt, đối bị vải vóc bao khỏa khí quan thổi ngụm khí.

"Ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại lắc đầu, vẻn vẹn điểm này kích thích liền để bắp đùi của hắn run không tưởng nổi, ai ngờ Daniel nhìn hắn cái bộ dáng này ngược lại đến tính chất, cách đồ lót liền bắt đầu liếm láp hắn có một điểm phản ứng hạ thân, màu sáng vải vóc không đầy một lát liền ẩm ướt cộc cộc, cũng không biết là nước miếng của hắn hay là cái gì khác chất lỏng, tiếp xúc không khí về sau lạnh lẽo, dán rất không thoải mái.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức hếch hông, Daniel lập tức hiểu ý, đem kia vướng bận vải vóc kéo xuống, đầu tiên là dùng tay vỗ an ủi một chút bắn ra đến tính khí, đầu ngón tay ở trên đỉnh cái kia miệng nhỏ vừa đi vừa về ma sát, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu run lợi hại hơn, trong cổ họng lẩm bẩm rên rỉ. Daniel dùng đầu lưỡi từ trên xuống dưới đem Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí liếm một lần, cuối cùng một ngụm ngậm vào đi, ấm áp ẩm ướt mềm khoang miệng để Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, hết lần này tới lần khác Daniel còn ý đồ xấu dùng răng nhẹ nhàng cọ hạ mẫn cảm cán, lập tức làm cho hắn đỏ cả vành mắt.

Lúc này, toilet có người tiến đến, hai người cùng bên ngoài chỉ cách một cánh cửa khoảng cách, Daniel còn ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí, thậm chí ý đồ xấu ở trên đỉnh hút một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút sảng đến kêu đi ra, hắn bận tâm lấy người bên ngoài, đành phải hung hăng cắn môi dưới, khắc chế mình không muốn phát ra thanh âm kỳ quái.

Người bên ngoài tựa hồ một lát không có ý định rời đi, Daniel giương mắt nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt hồng hồng, thậm chí còn mang theo điểm nước mắt, miệng cũng bị chính hắn cắn đến đỏ bừng, hắn muốn nhìn đến càng thêm ướt sũng Ung Thánh Hựu, liền một tay kích thích túi túi, một tay tại hắn đáy chậu chỗ vừa đi vừa về tìm tòi, ngoài miệng ra sức hơn chút, không có một lát sau, Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn đều bắn vào trong miệng hắn.

Cho đến lúc này, người bên ngoài mới rời khỏi.

Chuyện xấu được như ý tiểu hài dùng lòng bàn tay đem khóe miệng dính vào chất lỏng xóa đi, đang nghĩ khi dễ một chút Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn nếm thử mình hương vị, lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này con mắt đỏ đến không tưởng nổi, nước mắt giống đoạn mất tuyến hạt châu đồng dạng càng không ngừng rơi xuống, hắn ủy khuất cầm tay áo đi lau, miệng còn môi mím thật chặt, không để tiếng khóc tiết ra đến, kết quả khóc đến gấp, nhịn không được đánh cái khóc nấc.

Daniel cho là mình muốn nhìn nhất đến chính là khóc Ung Thánh Hựu, lại không nghĩ rằng thật nhìn thấy hắn khóc phải vô cùng đáng thương lúc, trên trái tim chưa từng bị đụng vào địa phương đột nhiên rút lấy đau một cái, hắn vội vàng đứng người lên đi trấn an Ung Thánh Hựu, lại là sờ đầu lại là ôm một cái, này mới khiến người trong ngực hơi trấn an xuống tới.

"Bại hoại. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu khóc mệt mỏi, dứt khoát thuận thế đem đầu đặt ở Daniel trên bờ vai, thanh âm sền sệt, "Về nhà. . . Ta muốn về nhà!"

Hắn giống con mèo nhỏ đồng dạng một bên run một bên khóc, cánh tay vòng lấy Daniel cõng, nhỏ giọng hô hào muốn về nhà, không trở về nhà liền không cho làm.

Daniel có thể làm sao đâu, đành phải chịu đựng dục vọng bộc phát hạ thân cho người ta mặc quần áo tử tế, ôm về nhà.

——

Cơ hồ là vừa vào cửa, hai người liền không nhịn được, Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu theo trên cửa lại là thân lại là liếm, mới còn không có hàng đi xuống dục vọng lập tức bị một lần nữa nhóm lửa, lúc này không sợ bị người khác thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí chủ động duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đáp lại.

Tại hôn khe hở, hắn tự hỏi mình cùng Daniel đến cùng tính là quan hệ như thế nào, còn không có suy nghĩ ra cái nguyên cớ liền bị càng càng cường thế hôn hôn đến mất đi tiếp tục cơ hội suy tính.

"Ca ca lúc này còn muốn phân tâm sao?" Daniel bấm một cái cái mông của hắn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngang lên ném trên giường, thuần thục đào đi hắn quần áo.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đầu còn tính là thanh tỉnh, hắn nhìn xem ép trên người mình Daniel, trong lúc nhất thời lại nghĩ tới trước mấy ngày cái kia mềm mại thiếu niên, cái kia nãi thanh nãi khí gọi ca ca của mình thiếu niên.

Daniel giống như là một nháy mắt nhìn thấu hắn ý nghĩ, run lên đầu đem lỗ tai biến ra, khuôn mặt tươi cười doanh doanh mà nhìn xem hắn, "Ca ca, Thánh Hựu ca có phải là càng thích dạng này Niel?" Hắn nói liền dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà cúi thấp đầu, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi chuồn chuồn lướt nước mổ một chút, lại mười phần nhu thuận dùng đầu đi cọ cổ của hắn.

Nếu như không phải hắn không thành thật cái đuôi to cùng không ngừng quấy phá tay, Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là cảm thấy hắn lại biến trở về hắn chó con.

"Ừm a. . ." Daniel cái đuôi tại hắn bằng phẳng trên bụng quét tới quét lui, tiếp lấy cực kỳ linh mẫn quấn lên hắn tính khí, đỉnh lỗ nhỏ bị tế nhuyễn lông tóc tao thổi mạnh, chỉ chốc lát sau liền chảy ra chút trong suốt chất lỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu ngước cổ miệng lớn hô hấp, lại đem cổ bại lộ tại Daniel trước mặt, hắn lập tức cắn hầu kết nhẹ nhàng mài cọ lấy.

Kia vài tiếng ngọt ngào ca ca cùng hắn trên người mình gần như thô bạo động tác hình thành mãnh liệt so sánh, trong lúc nhất thời Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cùng trên tâm lý bày biện ra một cỗ mâu thuẫn, vi phạm đạo đức kỳ quái cảm thụ, nhưng cái này cảm thụ không thể nghi ngờ chỉ là để cái này khoái cảm trở nên càng thêm mãnh liệt.

"Ca ca nghĩ bắn sao?" Daniel hết lần này tới lần khác tại cao trào biên giới chăm chú bóp chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí gốc rễ, nhìn xem hắn gấp đến độ con mắt đỏ bừng, còn làm trầm trọng thêm tiến đến hắn bên tai, một bên liếm láp lỗ tai của hắn một bên buộc hắn nói ra xấu hổ, "Ca ca cầu ta đi, cầu ta, Niel liền để ngươi bắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu mê man, chỉ biết dưới mình thân khó chịu cực, nhưng còn sót lại điểm kia lý trí lại để cho hắn gấp cắn môi, kiên quyết không nói ra cầu xin tha thứ.

Daniel nhìn hắn bộ dạng này cũng là không tức giận, tiếp tục dùng cái đuôi quấn lấy hắn tính khí, ngón tay chuyển mà tiến công hơi có chút ướt át sau huyệt, hắn đầu tiên là thăm dò tính chọc chọc, dọc theo kia nếp uốn vừa đi vừa về đảo quanh.

"Không muốn. . . Thật kỳ quái a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được hắn đang làm gì về sau, thần kinh một chút căng cứng, mặt cùng lỗ tai đỏ như mệnh.

Daniel một tay nắm lấy hắn loạn động cái chân kia, hướng lên nâng lên, một cái tay khác chậm rãi tham tiến vào, khuất lấy đốt ngón tay vừa đi vừa về lục lọi. Ung Thánh Hựu ban sơ đau đến thân thể thẳng run, thế là Daniel bắt lấy hạ thân của hắn tiếp tục trêu chọc, tại trước ngực hắn lại thân lại liếm, tốt xấu là để hắn trầm tĩnh lại. Lúc này hắn tiểu huyệt đã là có thể dung nạp ba ngón tay trình độ, thậm chí ướt đẫm phải bắt đầu nước chảy, Daniel tìm tới cái kia nổi lên địa phương nhỏ, có chút dùng sức ấn xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là lập tức liền phát ra ngọt ngào dị thường tiếng kêu.

"Ca ca vì cái gì đều không gọi Niel danh tự đâu. . ." Daniel trên tay làm lấy nhất cầm thú sự tình, ngoài miệng lại lại bắt đầu trang ngoan, một bên nén Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, một bên ngăn chặn mã nhãn không để hắn bắn, "Ca ca nói một câu, van cầu Niel, là khó khăn như thế sao?"

"Niel. . . Niel. . . Thật là khó chịu a. . . Mau cứu ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này kia còn có lý trí, hắn vô ý thức kêu Daniel danh tự, vươn tay muốn đi ôm hắn, con mắt ướt sũng, lông mi bên trên treo sáng lóng lánh nước mắt.

"Cầu ta." Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai trầm thấp nói ra mê hoặc, từng chút từng chút hướng dẫn lấy hắn, còn cố ý đem ngón tay lấy ra, sau huyệt cảm giác trống rỗng cùng phía trước không cách nào giải phóng khó nhịn cơ hồ khiến Ung Thánh Hựu điên mất, hắn một bên lắc đầu một bên lớn tiếng hô hào, "Niel, Niel, cầu ngươi, để ta bắn. . . Tiến đến. . . Mau cứu ta. . ." Hắn cũng không biết mình đến tột cùng nói thứ gì, chỉ hi vọng có thể mau mau bị thỏa mãn, mau mau bị lấp đầy.

Daniel rất hài lòng, đem mình cứng đến nỗi nóng lên tính khí cắm xuống đến cùng, lại lấy tần số cực nhanh ra ra vào vào, cơ hồ nhiều lần xát tại điểm mẫn cảm bên trên, lại tránh đi trực tiếp kích thích, rõ ràng liền kém một bước liền có thể đạt được thỏa mãn, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy Daniel phía sau lưng, đầu ngón tay tại da thịt trắng nõn bên trên lưu lại vết trảo.

"Niel Niel. . . Nhanh lên a. . ." Thanh âm hắn bên trong đều mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào, giống con ướt sũng mèo con.

Thanh âm này quả thực giống như là một tề thôi tình tề, Daniel ánh mắt tối tối, buông ra trói buộc Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí cái đuôi, hai tay nắm lấy eo của hắn tiến sâu cạn ra, nhiều lần đều hung hăng đâm tại điểm mẫn cảm bên trên, không có một lát sau, chỉ nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, bị thao bắn ra, tinh dịch đầu tiên là bắn đi ra một chút, còn lại những cái kia liền tội nghiệp chảy xuống đến, thuận cán chảy tới trên bụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trên người khí lực đều bị rút khô, mềm mềm ghé vào Daniel trước ngực, không đợi nghỉ ngơi tới, đằng sau lại bắt đầu kịch liệt trừu sáp, vừa kinh lịch cao trào thân thể mẫn cảm dị thường, hắn cơ hồ là tại lập tức liền khóc lên, khóc hô hào nói không muốn.

Nhẫn thật lâu sói như thế nào lại bỏ qua thật vất vả đắc thủ con mồi, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy lên trên giường, đem hai chân của hắn gãy đến trước ngực, tư thế như vậy để hắn lại càng dễ thật sâu đem mình vùi vào đi, còn có thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ nhìn một cái không sót gì xem ở đáy mắt.

"Rất thích ca ca. . . Thánh Hựu ca. . ." Daniel mê muội phản phục kêu ca ca, thanh âm của hắn rất ôn nhu, thao làm động tác lại không có chút nào ôn nhu có thể nói, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới phát tiết qua tính khí lại bởi vì kích thích chậm rãi đứng lên, tại hai người bụng dưới ở giữa ma sát.

"Không muốn. . . Ta không muốn. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu một bên khóc một bên cầu xin tha thứ, hắn cảm giác phải thân thể của mình muốn bị chơi hỏng, lý trí cũng đã sớm trôi dạt đến chân trời, nhưng những cái kia khoái cảm nhưng như cũ rõ ràng cực kì, cho hắn biết mình đang bị đè ép làm chuyện gì.

Họ chó bản năng của động vật để Daniel nghĩ tại con mồi của mình trên thân lưu lại cái gì ký hiệu, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên, tại trên cổ hắn lại gặm lại cắn, lưu lại liên tiếp hoa mai giống như màu đỏ tím kíp nổ, cuối cùng khi hắn rốt cục tuyển định địa điểm, đối hắn trắng nõn ngực hung hăng cắn một cái lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cái này kích thích lại một lần khóc bắn ra, lại chỉ bắn ra chút mỏng manh trong suốt chất lỏng.

"Đau quá. . . Hỗn đản. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trách cứ nhìn thoáng qua Daniel, liền nghiêng một cái đầu mê man đi, Daniel lại nắm lấy hắn lề mề mấy lần, rốt cục đem nồng hậu dày đặc chất lỏng đều rải vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể.

——

"Ngươi có nhận hay không sai." Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở đầu giường, mắt lạnh nhìn tạo thành hắn toàn thân đau nhức kẻ đầu têu.

"Ca ca. . ." Daniel cũng ý thức được mình tối hôm qua quả thật có chút qua, hoàn toàn không có bạch lang khí thế, rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai quỳ gối bên giường.

"Đừng cho ta đến nũng nịu cái này một bao!" Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình vừa nhìn thấy hắn bộ kia đáng thương bộ dáng liền sẽ mềm lòng, coi như biết rõ hắn là giả vờ, hắn nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác không nhìn tới Daniel.

"Ca ca. . . Ngươi xem một chút Niel nha, ta làm như vậy, còn không phải là bởi vì thích ca ca, " hắn lấy lòng tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, túm qua hắn tay, nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm đầu ngón tay của hắn, "Lại nói, nếu không phải ta kịp thời đuổi tới, tên cầm thú kia không biết sẽ đối ca ca làm cái gì đây. . ."

Mềm mại lưỡi đầu đeo bùm bùm dòng điện thuận đầu ngón tay truyền khắp Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân, tối hôm qua ký ức lập tức hiện lên ở trước mắt, hắn kêu to cùng cầu xin tha thứ, còn có Daniel chảy mồ hôi hô hắn ca ca dáng vẻ, tất cả đều rõ ràng xuất hiện tại trong đầu.

"Đừng. . . Đừng luôn luôn liếm ta, giống con chó." Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai có chút phiếm hồng, một nửa là bởi vì trong đầu ký ức, một nửa là bởi vì Daniel thổ lộ, mặc dù mình càng không ngừng đang nói Daniel mới là giảo hoạt phía kia, nhưng mình sao lại không phải sớm liền đối hắn thân thể của nhân loại động tâm tư đâu.

"Ca ca đừng luôn nói ta là chó nha. . . Ta là sói a!" Daniel có chút không vui lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó không nhận ra mình coi như, hiện tại lại nói mình giống chó, hắn lang tộc tôn nghiêm để chỗ nào!

"Vậy ngươi ra ngoài đi, khi một con tự do sói đi, đừng ở nhà ta đổ thừa." Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu tính tình rất lớn, nói trở mặt liền trở mặt, Daniel không khỏi bắt đầu hoài niệm trước kia làm chó thời gian.

Hắn vì đầu đột nhiên xuất hiện ý nghĩ này cảm thấy kinh ngạc, hắn đường đường một con bạch lang, vậy mà bắt đầu ước ao và hoài niệm Samoyed a sinh hoạt, thật sự là sỉ nhục, nhưng hắn không cách nào phủ nhận là, mình bây giờ thật mười phần muốn để chủ nhân sờ sờ đầu của mình, gãi gãi cằm của mình.

Trải qua kịch liệt đấu tranh tư tưởng về sau, hắn yên lặng thở dài, vén chăn lên tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, chân dài dài cánh tay đem người một mực cuốn lấy.

"A...! Ngươi làm gì! Xuống dưới!" Ung Thánh Hựu tượng trưng tránh thoát, lại tại ngẩng đầu một nháy mắt đối đầu Daniel tro con mắt màu xanh lam.

Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, cúi đầu xuống hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, phi thường nhỏ âm thanh, phi thường nhỏ âm thanh nói,

"Gâu."

End


	252. Chapter 252

[ Dan Ung ] trạm trung chuyển

ooc dân túc chủ x khách trọ

Toàn lưới chậm nhất @TTK sinh chúc đến rồi! ! ! (hổ thẹn cúi đầu xuống

Toàn văn 7000+ nói nhảm hết bài này đến bài khác nước sôi

Mạng lưới đường quanh co, gặp lại chính là duyên (?

* trước đó cũng viết qua một lần cái này thiết lập, bất quá cái này hai thiên là không có bất cứ liên hệ nào a

Phục xây xong khó a! !

——

Khương Daniel hai cánh tay đặt ở trên đầu gối, đầu ngón tay gấp siết chặt quần thể thao vải vóc, lúc này điện thoại "Ông" chấn động một cái.

Hắn nhìn đối phương tin tức truyền đến, cắn ngón tay mới khó khăn lắm khắc chế sắp xông nát cổ họng reo hò cùng thét lên.

——

Khương Daniel ở tại trung tâm thành phố bảy mươi bình độc thân trong căn hộ, hắn nhìn xem trên website mới xuất hiện khách trọ khen ngợi, ngón tay lạch cạch lạch cạch đập Laptop bàn phím, cười híp mắt nhấp im mồm bên cạnh cà phê.

Trên tay hắn có mấy bao không sai phòng ở, phần lớn tại vùng ngoại thành, hắn ỷ vào mình đại học học qua thiết kế tri thức cùng ưa thích cá nhân, tỉ mỉ trang trí mỗi một phòng nhỏ, cũng làm lên dân túc sinh ý.

Làm ăn này làm cũng có hơn hai năm, tinh xảo ấm áp trang trí phong cách tăng thêm chủ phòng khôi hài thân hòa thái độ, để hắn thu hoạch được không ít khen ngợi cũng kết giao không ít chí thú tương đắc chí hữu.

Đêm này không có gì đặc biệt, con mèo tại bên chân từ từ treo lên chợp mắt, nấu nước ấm bốc hơi lấy nhiệt khí phát ra ùng ục ùng ục thanh âm.

"Ba" chốt mở bắn lên đến, máy tính cơ hồ là tại đồng thời bắn ra mới khách trọ vào ở thỉnh cầu.

Khương Daniel nghiêng mắt nhìn mắt màn hình dưới góc phải bắn ra cửa sổ nhỏ, cầm lấy cái chén khẽ hát mà chuẩn bị đi thêm chút nước nóng, ai ngờ đi đến một nửa bị thảm vấp một phát, trong chén còn lại một điểm cà phê đều hất tới ghé vào dưới mặt bàn con mèo trên thân.

"Meo! ! !" Con mèo rít lên một tiếng nhảy dựng lên, tròn vo thân thể ba tức rơi trên bàn, lộ ra sắc nhọn răng, trừng mắt tròn căng con mắt nhìn xem kẻ cầm đầu.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi a, Rooney bảo bối. . ." Khương Daniel bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười đưa tay muốn đi ôm bị hoảng sợ con mèo, kết quả đương nhiên là bị một móng vuốt cào mở.

Cái này giày vò hắn cũng đổ quên thêm nước chuyện này, gãi đầu một cái lại ngồi trở lại máy tính trước mặt.

Hắn đại khái nhìn một chút ở khách tin tức, 25 tuổi, nam, Incheon người, yêu thích chụp ảnh, đều lương ham mê. . . Oa là Ung họ ài, thật là hiếm thấy dòng họ.

OK, OK, không có vấn đề gì, ngay tại hắn vừa muốn xác nhận tin tức lúc, ánh mắt lại không bị khống chế dừng ở ở khách ảnh chân dung bên trên.

"Ta dựa vào. . . Cái này ca rất đẹp trai a!" Khương Daniel một vừa lầm bầm lầu bầu một bên dùng con chuột kéo động phóng đại, con mắt đều nhanh dán lên màn hình, một tấc một tấc mà nhìn chằm chằm vào vị này khách trọ ảnh chân dung nhìn.

Ung tiên sinh mặc màu đen áo thun, khẩu trang nửa treo ở trên lỗ tai, có chút lông xù tóc mái nhu thuận khoác lên trên trán, phía sau hắn là mênh mông vô bờ biển lớn màu xanh lam, mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy chân trời nhàn nhạt đám mây.

Khương Daniel mới không muốn để ý tới đến cùng có vài miếng đám mây, đến cùng có mấy đám bọt nước, sự chú ý của hắn đều bị người trong hình hấp dẫn, hắn chăm chú nhìn Ung tiên sinh cặp kia ôn nhu nhìn qua ống kính con mắt cùng hơi nhếch khóe môi lên lên độ cong.

Hỏng bét. . . Khương Daniel che lấy phanh phanh trực nhảy ngực, dù cho muôn vàn mọi loại không muốn thừa nhận, cái này hết lần này tới lần khác chính là động tâm cảm giác.

Ai có thể nghĩ tới hắn nở mày nở mặt hơn hai mươi năm nhân sinh muốn đem mối tình đầu hiến cho một người chưa từng gặp mặt, thậm chí nói là một cái không biết có phải hay không là thật sẽ xuất hiện người, dù sao mạng lưới nha, luôn có người sẽ dùng giả ảnh chụp làm ảnh chân dung.

"Ung tiên sinh. . ." Khương Daniel một bên lẩm bẩm, một bên cẩn thận từng li từng tí điểm thông qua thỉnh cầu.

——

Mặc dù đối người ta ảnh chân dung tâm viên ý mã lâu như vậy, Khương Daniel hay là chưa quên thân là chủ thuê nhà nên làm sự tình, hắn thông qua số điện thoại di động tăng thêm Ung tiên sinh xã giao số tài khoản, vội vã cuống cuồng chờ đợi đối phương thông qua hảo hữu.

Hắn phát thệ, lần trước khẩn trương như vậy là tại thi đại học ra thành tích trước mười năm phút.

"Đối phương đã thông qua ngài thỉnh cầu."

"Yes! ! !" Khương Daniel hai tay giơ cao huy động, hai giây về sau cảm thấy mình mười phần giống cái kẻ ngu, hắn cùng Ung tiên sinh loại này nghiêm chỉnh chủ phòng cùng ở khách quan hệ đương nhiên có thể thông qua hảo hữu thỉnh cầu.

"Ngài tốt! !" Vì hiện ra nhiệt tình hiếu khách chủ thuê nhà hình tượng, Khương Daniel ngay lập tức gửi đi từ chào hỏi, vì lộ ra hoạt bát, còn cố ý tại câu đuôi tăng thêm hai cái dấu chấm than.

Ngôn ngữ lực lượng không đủ để cho thấy sự hưng phấn của hắn và hiếu khách, trải qua đại khái ba giây nghĩ sâu tính kỹ về sau, hắn lại gửi tới một trương thò đầu ra nhìn con mèo biểu lộ bao.

Lần này đầy đủ nhiệt tình, Khương Daniel một cái tay chống cằm một cái tay tại con chuột ấn phím bên trên qua lại vuốt ve, chờ lấy Ung tiên sinh hồi âm.

Trọn vẹn năm phút trôi qua, đối diện vẫn là không có hồi âm.

Trọn vẹn mười phút trôi qua, Khương Daniel tay đều chua, lại vẫn là không có đợi đến Ung tiên sinh hồi âm.

Khương Daniel nghĩ, Ung tiên sinh chưa hồi phục nguyên nhân nhất định là như vậy, hắn lúc đó chính đi tại phồn hoa bận rộn trên đường cái, chờ đèn đỏ công phu thu được hảo hữu của mình thỉnh cầu , ấn xuống đồng ý về sau đèn xanh vừa vặn sáng lên, hắn không kịp nhìn xem chủ thuê nhà đến cùng nói cái gì liền vội vã qua lập tức đường, đối diện có chừng cái đi lại tập tễnh lão nãi nãi, hảo tâm Ung tiên sinh nhất định đưa lão nãi nãi qua lập tức đường, lại bỏ lỡ hồi âm hơi thở cơ hội. Đang lúc hắn đưa xong lão nãi nãi nghĩ muốn lấy điện thoại di động ra lúc, trong hẻm nhỏ chạy ra một con què chân mèo hoang, đang bị chó lang thang đuổi theo chạy, Ung tiên sinh lại đành phải chạy trước đi cứu con mèo, cho nên mới chưa có trở về tin tức.

Ngay tại Khương Daniel mạch suy nghĩ kéo dài đến Ung tiên sinh có phải là bị ngoài hành tinh người bắt đi thời điểm, điện thoại chấn động một cái.

"Ngài tốt "

Vẻn vẹn hai chữ, thậm chí tại phần cuối không có dấu chấm câu, Khương Daniel trái tim nhỏ hay là bịch bịch nháo đằng, bốc hơi lấy nhìn bằng mắt thường không đến màu hồng phấn bọt khí, trước mắt đều trở nên ướt sũng.

"Cảm tạ ngài lựa chọn ta phòng nhỏ, trở xuống là phòng ốc địa chỉ cùng chú ý hạng mục, mời cẩn thận đọc, nếu có cái gì không hiểu hoan nghênh hỏi ta."

Khương Daniel đem cắt dán tấm bên trong nội dung phục chế đến khung chat bên trong, vừa định đè xuống gửi đi, lại cảm thấy Ung tiên sinh cùng dĩ vãng cái khác ở khách là không giống, suy đi nghĩ lại lại tại phần cuối tăng thêm hai con mèo meo emoji.

"Được rồi, tạ ơn" cùng ảnh chụp cho người ấn tượng đồng dạng, Ung tiên sinh hồi phục luôn luôn mang theo chút xa cách, cái này khiến Khương Daniel có chút thương tâm cùng thất vọng, nhưng nghĩ lại, quan hệ giữa bọn họ chính thích hợp dạng này xa cách, hắn không phải Ung tiên sinh ai, chỉ là hắn vô số lần lữ hành bên trong phổ phổ thông thông một cái trạm trung chuyển thôi.

Nghĩ như vậy, Khương Daniel vì vừa rồi cái kia xúc động ngây thơ mình cảm thấy xấu hổ, bao lớn người, điểm đạo lý này vẫn chưa rõ sao, từ một giây sau bắt đầu, hắn muốn làm cái thành thục có mị lực nam nhân.

Đơn giản giao tiếp về sau, Khương Daniel hay là quyết định hỏi ra cái kia nén ở trong lòng đã lâu vấn đề.

"Mặc dù có chút mạo muội, Ung tiên sinh thượng truyền ảnh chân dung là bản nhân sao, ngài biết đến gần nhất dân túc cuối cùng sẽ xuất hiện dạng này vấn đề như vậy. . . Nếu như có thể xác nhận một chút, liền tốt nhất."

Quả nhiên ngàn vạn cái lý do cũng không che giấu được tư tâm của mình a. . .

Thật khẩn trương, Ung tiên sinh sẽ sẽ không cảm thấy vấn đề như vậy quá mức. . .

"A, là ta bản nhân đâu "

"Vạn tuế! ! !" Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên đứng lên, kém một chút dẫm lên con mèo cái đuôi, hắn chính hồi tưởng đến lần trước vui vẻ như vậy đại khái là lúc nào, lại phát hiện không có cái gì thời khắc có thể cùng lúc này hân hoan cùng so sánh.

Hắn nhanh chóng mặc quần áo tử tế, lấy được chìa khóa xe, vội vã đuổi tới Ung tiên sinh ngày mai phải ở dân túc, đem trong tủ lạnh chuẩn bị miễn phí nước khoáng đổi thành các loại đồ uống, lại sẽ miễn phí đồ ăn vặt đổi thành tươi mới hoa quả.

Bị yêu đương làm choáng váng đầu óc người làm sao có thể có thể nói thành thục ổn trọng đâu.

——

"An toàn đến "

Chừng ba giờ chiều, Khương Daniel thu được Ung tiên sinh gửi tới tin tức, vẫn xứng lấy một trương đối cửa sổ sát đất chụp ảnh chụp.

Sau giờ ngọ ánh nắng đem cái bóng của hắn chiếu rọi tại pha lê phản quang bên trong, cái này khiến Khương Daniel cảm giác phải giữa bọn hắn khoảng cách lại gần chút.

"Được rồi, chúc ngài đường đi vui sướng!"

Tựa hồ là vì trả thù một ngày trước ban đêm bị giội một thân cà phê, Rooney một cái bắn vọt úp sấp Khương Daniel trên cổ tay, dùng cái đuôi quấy nhiễu hắn ánh mắt, thịt móng vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel bàn phím.

"Rooney! ! ! Ngươi mau xuống đây! Đây không phải con mèo nhỏ có thể đồ chơi a!" Khương Daniel vội vã cuống cuồng đem mèo ôm, nhanh đi nhìn màn ảnh máy vi tính, thế nhưng là đã muộn, hắn mới đánh tốt tin tức đằng sau công bằng bị vuốt mèo nhấn năm khỏa ái tâm, nguyên bản mười phần bình thường câu lúc này xem ra mập mờ vô cùng.

Xong đời, hắn tân tân khổ khổ duy trì ánh nắng nhiệt tình hình tượng bị cái này năm khỏa ái tâm hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát, tình yêu đại khái chạy đi, hiện tại Ung tiên sinh sẽ chỉ coi hắn là cái quấy rối người kỳ quái chủ thuê nhà đi. . .

"Rooney! ! ! !" Khương Daniel đem mèo xách tới trước mặt mình, chỉ vào cái mũi liền muốn phát biểu.

"Meo. . ." Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ lại chỉ đổi đến tiểu động vật yếu ớt ủy khuất một tiếng nghẹn ngào.

——

Hai ngày trôi qua, Ung tiên sinh lại không có đi tìm Khương Daniel nói chuyện, không có muốn tư vấn vấn đề cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì đối nhà lên án cùng bất mãn, hai người nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép cứ như vậy dừng ở sáng loáng năm khỏa ái tâm nơi đó.

Đang lúc Khương Daniel suy nghĩ là để Rooney phạt đứng một giờ hay là tịch thu hắn đồ ăn vặt lúc, chuông điện thoại di động vang lên.

Thanh âm này hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được, hắn vụng trộm bảo tồn Ung tiên sinh số điện thoại di động, còn da mặt dày tồn trong điện thoại thiết trí đặc biệt điện báo tiếng chuông, vốn cho rằng đời này cũng sẽ không nghe được tiếng chuông vang lên, ai ngờ lúc này đợi đến!

"Ung. . ." Không đúng, Ung tiên sinh nhưng không thể biết ta vụng trộm tồn điện thoại của hắn, Khương Daniel vội vàng đổi giọng: "Ngài tốt, vị nào?"

"Ngài tốt, xin hỏi là Khương Daniel tiên sinh sao, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu, ngài khách trọ."

Thanh âm của hắn hảo hảo nghe a, Khương Daniel che microphone, đối không khí im ắng thét lên, Thánh Hựu? Ung tiên sinh danh tự thật là tốt nghe a!

"Khục. . . Ta là, xin hỏi có chuyện gì không?" Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm mình rốt cuộc cái gì luyện thành dạng này tại hoa si cùng đứng đắn trung chuyển đổi tự nhiên kỹ năng a.

"Ngài hiện tại bận bịu sao? Nếu như không bận rộn có thể tới tiếp một chút ta sao. . . Ta lạc đường, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện cẩn thận từng li từng tí, nửa ngày lại thêm câu, "Vẫn là thôi đi, ta có thể tự mình trở về."

"Không nên gấp gáp! Ta lập tức đi tới, ngài biết mình đại khái phương vị sao?"

"Ta tại. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu miêu tả mình chung quanh cảnh tượng, hắn bị vây ở chân núi trong rừng cây.

Chạng vạng tối rừng cây mười phần yên tĩnh, xuyên thấu qua ống nghe, Khương Daniel đem xen lẫn có chút phong thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở, có lẽ người vốn là tự tư động vật, tại cơ hội đến lúc đến, hắn ngay lập tức nghĩ tới lại không phải Ung Thánh Hựu an nguy, mà là cần phải nắm chắc cơ hội ngàn năm một thuở này.

Hắn cần ta.

——

Nội thành đến vùng ngoại ô lái xe cần chút thời gian, dù cho Khương Daniel hung ác giẫm chân ga một đường chạy vội quá khứ, đạt tới thời điểm mặt trời đã rơi xuống một nửa.

"Ung tiên sinh! Ung tiên sinh! Nếu như nghe được liền trả lời ta!" Khương Daniel một bên nhìn chung quanh một bên hô hào Ung Thánh Hựu, giày giẫm qua trên mặt đất đứt gãy nhánh cây.

"Khương tiên sinh. . ." Thanh âm từ một góc nào đó truyền đến.

"Ngươi đừng lộn xộn, ta cái này liền đến!" Có giọt mồ hôi nước tiến trong mắt, Khương Daniel lau mồ hôi, vội vàng thuận thanh âm chạy tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ngoan, ngoan ngoãn ngồi tại nguyên chỗ, đối luống cuống tay chân Khương Daniel vẫy vẫy tay, khóe miệng có chút giương lên, chính như tấm kia Khương Daniel vừa thấy đã yêu ảnh chụp.

"Ngươi không có việc gì liền tốt. . ." Căng cứng thần kinh trầm tĩnh lại, Khương Daniel lúc này mới bắt đầu khẩn trương, dù sao cái này với hắn mà nói là lần đầu tiên lưới luyến chạy hiện, hắn mất tự nhiên nhìn sang một bên, dính bùn đất ngón tay tại góc áo bên trên lưu lại cái buồn cười chỉ ấn.

"Mau đi trở về đi, trời muốn đen." Hắn không có lại tiến lên một bước, cứ như vậy cách không gần không khoảng cách xa nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn phát hiện hắn so trên tấm ảnh càng đẹp mắt, hình dáng rõ ràng hơn chút, miệng cũng càng mỏng một chút.

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười lên, hay là như thế nhàn nhạt, nhìn không ra là thật cao hứng hay là cái gì, hắn vịn bên người cây, mày nhíu lại hạ, giãy dụa lấy muốn đứng lên, làm sao thân thể bất ổn chỉ có thể nhẹ nhàng dựa vào thân cây bảo trì cân bằng, hắn nên trật chân, lúc này khẽ động nhất định đau cực kì.

Nụ cười của hắn vẻn vẹn biến mất một giây, lại lần nữa trở lại trên mặt, thậm chí ngay cả đường cong đều chưa từng thay đổi, giương lên góc độ nắm phải cực kỳ tinh chuẩn.

"Nếu như ta không có đáp ứng tới đón ngươi, ngươi làm sao bây giờ? Chân xoay thành dạng này, ngươi làm sao trở về?" Khương Daniel nhìn thấy mắt cá chân hắn đã sưng lên đến, động tác mới vừa rồi để hắn thái dương đều xuất mồ hôi, hắn căn bản là không có cách đi đường, nhưng vẫn là đang cười.

"Vậy ta liền tự mình vịn cây đi trở về đi, tổng có thể trở về a, " Ung Thánh Hựu xem thường, cười híp mắt nhẹ nhàng nghiêng đầu, phảng phất chẳng có chuyện gì phát sinh, trong điện thoại cái kia cẩn thận từng li từng tí người cũng giống như chưa từng xuất hiện, "Tạ ơn ngài có thể tới đón ta."

"Rõ ràng rất đau, vì cái gì còn muốn cười, " Khương Daniel nhíu mày, từng bước một hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến, "Dạng này. . . Không dễ nhìn."

"A, thật xin lỗi, vậy ta không cười." Hắn thật có lỗi cười cười, lập tức ý thức được Khương Daniel lời mới vừa nói, tiếu dung cứng đờ, một giây sau biến mất ở trên mặt, hắn mặt không thay đổi đứng ở nơi đó, nhìn qua dưới chân nào đó một mảnh lá rụng, có chút cô đơn dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel không khỏi có chút tức giận, dù là hắn tại vừa mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt còn có ba viên sắp xếp thành chòm sao nốt ruồi dạng này kinh hỉ đều không có đem cỗ này không hiểu thấu lửa giận đè xuống, hắn đưa lưng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống.

"Đi lên."

"Cái này quá làm phiền ngươi."

"Đi lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vị này lần thứ nhất gặp mặt chủ thuê nhà tiên sinh tính tính tốt giống không tốt lắm, cảm thấy càng thấy thật có lỗi cùng bối rối, liên tục do dự về sau khập khiễng đi tới, hai cánh tay nửa nắm thành quyền nhẹ nhẹ đặt ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai.

"Nắm chắc." Khương Daniel trong lời nói vẫn là không có mảy may ôn nhu có thể nói, hắn biết này sẽ để Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình ấn tượng đầu tiên giảm bớt đi nhiều, nhưng hắn chính là khống chế không nổi, vừa nghĩ tới cái kia sính cường tiếu dung, hắn liền không khỏi một trận đau lòng, rõ ràng rất đau, rõ ràng không có như vậy kiên cường, tại sao phải cười.

Hắn nâng Ung Thánh Hựu đùi, đem người đeo lên, đột nhiên mất trọng lượng làm cho trên lưng người vô ý thức nắm chặt bờ vai của hắn.

Ngày đó xuất hiện mấy tháng không thấy ráng đỏ, cả bầu trời đều bị nhiễm lên diễm lệ nhan sắc, chân trời đám mây tại đen tối tiến đến trước thời khắc liều mạng chói lọi, nhưng Khương Daniel lại không lòng dạ nào thưởng thức, hắn cúi đầu đi tới, nhìn thấy dưới chân giẫm qua địa phương hình thành từng bước từng bước lõm dấu chân.

——

Khương Daniel tại ven đường cửa hàng giá rẻ mua nước đá để Ung Thánh Hựu che lấy thụ thương mắt cá chân.

Hắn đem trong xe âm nhạc điều thành thư giãn nhạc nhẹ, lại sẽ tốc độ xe thả chậm chút, hắn mấy lần nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên dưới mí mắt mí mắt đánh nhau một bộ phải ngủ lấy dáng vẻ, phát phát hiện mình đang nhìn hắn về sau, lại lập tức lắc đầu mở to mắt, cười híp mắt nói "Khương tiên sinh ta không khốn ".

"Ngủ một hồi đi, cách tốt còn muốn một hồi lâu đâu."Khương Daniel khẽ thở dài một cái, trong lòng suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng là bởi vì cái gì như thế sính cường, cứng rắn xác ngoài rõ ràng đâm một cái liền phá nhưng vẫn là vô vị giãy dụa lấy.

"Ngài không vui sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thẳng người nhô đầu ra đến, hai cánh tay giao hòa đặt chung một chỗ, ngón tay cái đụng một cái ăn đốt ngón tay, tựa hồ có chút khẩn trương, giống như là đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, hắn mím môi một cái ba, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói, "Nhớ tới ngài nói qua ta cười lên không dễ nhìn, ta vẫn là quay đầu đi đi, không có ý tứ."

Hắn vốn là thon gầy bả vai lúc này càng lộ ra đơn bạc, cô đơn mặt chiếu rọi tại cửa sổ thủy tinh cái bóng bên trên.

"Ta không phải ý tứ kia. . ." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn dạng này, bắt đầu hối hận vừa rồi mình cùng mình không hiểu thấu hờn dỗi, châm chước nửa ngày nghiêng đầu nói, "Ý của ta là, ngươi cười lên nhìn rất đẹp. . . A cũng không là, là ngươi như thế nào cũng đẹp. . ." Nói tới nói lui ý tứ tựa hồ càng thêm kỳ quái, Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái phát, "Ai nha ta nói là. . . Không muốn cười thời điểm là có thể không cười, cũng không cần như vậy quan tâm người khác cảm thụ, " hắn có chút xấu hổ, "Nếu như ca có thể nhiều quan tâm mình một điểm liền tốt."

Làm sao không để ý liền gọi ca! Khương Daniel có chút hối hận mình quá phận thân mật, thế nhưng là kêu lên đi ca tựa như tát nước ra ngoài, thu không trở lại, hắn càng thêm bực bội gãi đầu một cái phát.

"Khương tiên sinh, cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn bộ này luống cuống tay chân dáng vẻ chọc cười, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nở nụ cười, nụ cười kia cùng vừa mới khác nhau, khóe miệng liệt phải càng mở chút, thậm chí triển lộ ra mấy khỏa tiểu xảo răng.

"Không cần cám ơn. . ." Khương Daniel quả thực nhìn mà trợn tròn mắt, thật lâu không thể đem ánh mắt dời, ban đêm tinh tinh cùng đường cái bên cạnh một loạt tiếp lấy một loạt đèn đường đem yên tĩnh nhóm lửa, để người nhịn không được muốn làm chút phạm quy sự tình, hắn nhìn chăm chú lên Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, miệng tại đầu trước đó bắt đầu hành động.

"Thánh Hựu ca nguyện ý làm bạn trai của ta sao?"

"Khương tiên sinh?" Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, miệng bởi vì kinh ngạc có chút mở ra, vừa muốn nói gì, đèn xanh lại tức thời phát sáng lên, hắn chỉ chỉ phía trước ra hiệu Khương Daniel, "Đèn xanh. . ."

"A tốt, " lúc này mới đem Khương Daniel kéo về thực tế, mình vừa rồi đầu óc nóng lên đều nói cái gì a! Cái gì bạn trai, cái này rõ ràng là cùng Ung tiên sinh lần thứ nhất gặp mặt a, dạng này nhất định dọa sợ người ta, tăng thêm mình hôm nay âm tình bất định tính tình cùng các loại hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, mình nhất định là không đùa.

"Ta mới vừa rồi là nói đùa, Ung tiên sinh ngươi không cần coi là thật, ha ha ha ha, " Khương Daniel không dám nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu, "Cái này trò đùa không thế nào buồn cười đi ha ha ha."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể chuyển qua, nghiêm túc nhìn ngoài cửa sổ không ngừng thay đổi cảnh sắc.

Còn may là ban đêm, đèn nê ông sẽ không bán đứng mặt của hắn đỏ.

——

"Ngươi chừng nào thì có thể học hiểu chuyện điểm, thiếu để ta thao điểm tâm!" Mẫu thân trong cơn tức giận đem trên bàn cái chén đều đẩy xuống, yếu ớt pha lê chế phẩm tại tiếp xúc mặt đất một nháy mắt rít gào lên, biến thành một đống sẽ không lại phát ra âm thanh mảnh vỡ.

Nho nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu ngu ngơ tại nguyên chỗ, nhìn xem mẫu thân thân ảnh càng chạy càng xa, nương theo lấy kịch liệt tiếng đóng cửa, cả tòa phòng lại một lần bình tĩnh lại.

Hắn bất quá là cùng mẫu thân nói muốn ăn trong cửa hàng xanh xanh đỏ đỏ bánh kẹo, hắn cũng muốn cùng khác tiểu bằng hữu đồng dạng, duỗi ra nhập khẩu túi, đầu ngón tay liền có thể sờ đến những cái kia ngọt hề hề vật nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lau lau nước mắt, trần trụi tay đi nhặt những cái kia mảnh vỡ, mảnh vỡ vạch phá ngón tay, đem sàn nhà làm cho càng thêm dơ dáy bẩn thỉu, hắn vội vàng tìm ra khăn lau chờ dụng cụ làm vệ sinh, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem những con sói kia tạ chỉnh lý sạch sẽ.

Hắn nên cái đứa bé hiểu chuyện, không nên chuyện gì cũng phiền phức mụ mụ, nếu như lại hiểu chuyện một điểm, mụ mụ nói không chừng liền sẽ mua cho mình bánh kẹo.

Từ đây hắn lại không có nhao nhao muốn qua bất kỳ vật gì, nhà hàng xóm hài tử đầu tuần lại lấy được mới đồ chơi, bạn cùng lớp cười nói cuối tuần cùng phụ mẫu cùng đi công viên trò chơi chuyện lý thú, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nghe, ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở một bên.

Nhất định là mình còn chưa đủ hiểu chuyện, chỉ có đứa bé hiểu chuyện mới sẽ có được chúc phúc cùng đồ chơi.

Hắn cho là hắn một ngày nào đó sẽ có được bánh kẹo, lại không nghĩ rằng cuối cùng chờ lấy hắn sẽ là một cái rốt cuộc mở không ra cửa phòng.

Mẫu thân không một tiếng vang mang theo hành lý tìm mới nam nhân, thậm chí không có lưu lại một cái chìa khóa, nho nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy trước cửa nhà ngồi một đêm, thẳng đến hừng đông mới ý thức tới cái nhà này lại không còn có người trở về.

Nhất định là mình quá phiền phức, kiên cường nữa một điểm, lại hiểu chuyện một điểm, đây hết thảy nói không chừng liền sẽ không phát sinh.

Các đại nhân thích yêu cười hài tử, vậy hắn liền học như thế nào đi cười, như thế nào cười lên mới là đẹp mắt nhất, thời gian lâu, cười đến nhiều, cũng liền quên đi làm như thế nào ủy khuất, làm như thế nào thút thít, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, dạng này cũng tốt, liền không cần làm phiền người khác tới an ủi mình.

Lão sư khen hắn hiểu chuyện, các bạn học khen hắn ôn nhu, nhưng lại cho tới bây giờ không ai hỏi hắn đến tột cùng có cao hứng hay không, hỏi hắn tại sao phải cười, cũng không có người đến nói cho hắn, kỳ thật có lúc, khổ sở thời điểm, là có thể không cần mỉm cười.

Có lẽ là trong núi gió, có lẽ là nào đó một mảnh chỉ dẫn phương hướng lá cây, lại có lẽ là chân thực tế là quá đau, hắn đè xuống Khương Daniel dãy số, ảnh chân dung là con mèo người tổng sẽ không quá hung đi, hắn nghĩ như vậy.

Cái này là lần đầu tiên có người xem thấu hắn ngụy trang, lần thứ nhất có người nhìn hiểu nụ cười của hắn.

Khương Daniel nói khổ sở thời điểm có thể không cần cười, hắn nói kỳ thật có thể nhiều quan tâm mình một điểm.

Lữ hành ý Nghĩa có rất nhiều, đối quá khứ từ bỏ, đối tương lai kỳ vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy, lần này nói không chừng sẽ là một cái mới mở bắt đầu.

——

Khương Daniel mua hai bình bia, ủ rũ cúi đầu đi vào chung cư, ngay cả thông lệ mỗi ngày lột mèo đều không có tiến hành liền đặt mông ổ tiến ghế sô pha bên trong.

"Kính chết đi tình yêu!" Hắn một tay mở ra lon bia, còn chưa kịp ngửa đầu uống xong, điện thoại liền chấn động.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên môn tiếng chuông!

Khương Daniel lại cười không nổi, trong lòng suy nghĩ người ta đoán chừng là muốn trả phòng, dù sao bị chủ thuê nhà quấy rối thực tế là kiện phiền lòng sự tình.

"Uy ngài tốt. . . Tiền thuê nhà ta có thể toàn bộ trả lại cho ngài, ngài không cần lo lắng, hôm nay cho ngài thêm phiền phức." Đầu bên kia điện thoại còn chưa lên tiếng, Khương Daniel liền như pháo liên châu nói một đống, xấu hổ cùng thất vọng thậm chí để hắn hiện tại liền nghĩ cúp điện thoại.

"Khương tiên sinh? Ta muốn hỏi ngài ngày mai có rảnh không? Có thể mang ta đi dạo một chút nhà bảo tàng sao? Ta đối với nơi này không quá quen thuộc." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe rất nhẹ nhàng, tựa hồ tâm tình không tệ.

"Được rồi, chúc ngài đường đi vui sướng, " Khương Daniel vừa mới chuẩn bị tắt điện thoại, "Chờ một chút? Ngươi nói cái gì? ?"

"Ta nói, Khương tiên sinh nguyện ý cùng ta cùng một chỗ đi dạo nhà bảo tàng sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cười khẽ.

"Nguyện ý! ! Đương nhiên nguyện ý! ! Ta buổi sáng ngày mai đi đón ngài!"

"Kia không gặp không về."

Thẳng đến điện thoại cúp máy khoảng chừng năm phút, Khương Daniel còn tại nâng điện thoại di động ngẩn người, Ung Thánh Hựu đây là ý gì, là đáp ứng hắn hay là cái gì? Mặc kệ nó, chỉ cần còn có thể nhìn thấy hắn, thỏa mãn!

Khương Daniel một thanh vớt qua trong phòng dán tường tản bộ Rooney, ôm vào trong ngực chính là dừng lại nhéo mạnh , mặc cho con mèo móng vuốt làm sao chống cự đều không buông tay.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay mặc một kiện màu đen ngay cả mũ vệ áo, mang phó tròn khung kính mắt, ăn mặc như vậy lộ ra hắn thiếu niên khí mười phần.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành!" Khương Daniel khẩn trương cực, hai tay cứng đờ đặt ở thân thể hai bên, thanh âm to lên tiếng chào hỏi.

"Khương tiên sinh buổi sáng tốt lành." Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là vết thương ở chân còn chưa khỏi hẳn, đi tới tư thế có chút biến xoay, Khương Daniel liền vội vàng tiến lên đi đỡ.

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt, mà là thoải mái giữ chặt tay của hắn, lại vòng lấy cánh tay của hắn, "Chân của ta còn có chút đau nhức, hôm nay phải nhờ vào Khương tiên sinh vịn ta."

Hắn ngửa đầu cười lên, tại ánh nắng sáng sớm ở bên trong chói mắt, Khương Daniel vô ý thức nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay Ung Thánh Hựu hơi lạnh tay, ngơ ngác gật đầu nói tốt.

Nhà bảo tàng hôm nay người hơi nhiều, không biết là biển người mãnh liệt hay là Ung Thánh Hựu cố tình làm, hai tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng khép lại Khương Daniel cánh tay, đem thân thể dựa đi tới, khoảng cách như vậy Khương Daniel một bên mục liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn trên gương mặt nốt ruồi, thậm chí tại trong lúc lơ đãng còn phát hiện hắn tai bên trong ẩn tàng một nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Đột nhiên quan hệ thân mật để Khương Daniel vừa mừng vừa sợ, hắn toàn bộ hành trình căng thẳng thần kinh, căn bản không có thả lực chú ý tại tác phẩm nghệ thuật bên trên, ngược lại kẻ đầu têu Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ lôi kéo hắn bên này đi dạo bên kia đi dạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai cánh tay nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ tại pha lê bên trên, tỉ mỉ quan sát lên trước mắt biểu hiện ra trong tủ văn vật, Khương Daniel ngay tại quầy thủy tinh tử một bên khác nhìn xem hắn, hắn xuất ra máy ảnh giả vờ như chụp văn vật dáng vẻ, trên thực tế lại đang len lén chụp Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Chân có thể hay không mệt mỏi?" Khương Daniel nhìn hắn đã đi nhanh hai giờ, lo lắng hắn sẽ chân đau, lôi kéo hắn đang nghỉ ngơi khu ngồi xuống.

"Ta muốn ăn cái kia." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào nơi xa máy bán hàng tự động bên trong xanh xanh đỏ đỏ bánh kẹo, đưa tay lôi kéo Khương Daniel tay áo.

"Ca ngồi, ta lập tức mua về."

Cầm tới bánh kẹo Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ cực, lột ra một viên bỏ vào trong miệng, cười híp mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel con mắt.

"Khương tiên sinh ngày hôm qua trò đùa lời nói còn làm thật sao?"

"Ừm?" Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời có chút không nghĩ ra.

"Bây giờ nói ta nguyện ý còn kịp sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt ý cười càng sâu.

Hắn rốt cục gặp phải một nguyện ý mua cho mình đường ăn, nguyện ý tha thứ phiền phức của mình, nguyện ý nhìn thấy chân thực mình người.

Lần này liền không rời đi đi.

End.

——

Vốn là muốn viết ngu xuẩn tình yêu chuyện xưa, ai biết trì hoãn quá lâu nghĩ quá nhiều liền biến thành không thế nào ngọt nói nhảm hết bài này đến bài khác. . . Cảm tạ nhìn người tới chỗ này!

Một chút nghĩ linh tinh:

Hi vọng ta thích nhất TTK mới một tuổi có thể Thiên Thiên vui vẻ tâm tưởng sự thành! ♥♥♥

Cảm giác đi ra ngoài chơi thời gian hưu một chút liền đi qua😥 nhỏ K không có ở đây thứ N trời, muốn nàng.

Lần tiếp theo gặp mặt nhất định phải mau mau đến a! Còn có thật nhiều lời nói chưa hề nói, thật nhiều địa phương không có cùng nhau chơi đùa đâu!

Sinh nhật vui vẻ nha ♥


	253. Chapter 253

ooc

Khoa Nhi bác sĩ 🍬x sát thủ

Một cái thật lâu trước đó viết tiểu cố sự)

——

Gian phòng bên trong còn quấn nhu hòa êm tai khúc hát ru, nam người như là ngủ, thần sắc an tường.

Dưới người hắn vũng máu dần dần mở rộng, tinh hồng chất lỏng im ắng ăn mòn tính mạng của hắn, khúc hát ru dừng lại trong nháy mắt đó, nam nhân hô hấp cũng theo đó đình chỉ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại nam nhân trong túi áo trên để lên một viên bánh kẹo, an ủi tiểu hài tử nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp, híp mắt lại đến, cười đến giống con thoả mãn mèo, nụ cười kia lại tại hắn xoay người một nháy mắt biến mất hầu như không còn, màu đen áo khoác dài mang theo ánh trăng, biến mất tại bệ cửa sổ.

——

"Seoul gần đây phát sinh nhiều lên thần bí án giết người kiện, theo cảnh sát quan sát, vụ án ứng vì cùng một người làm ra, trước mắt vẫn chưa bắt đến người hiềm nghi phạm tội, mời các vị thị dân chú ý đề phòng thân người an toàn, tận lực giảm bớt ban đêm ra ngoài hoạt động. . ."

Khương Daniel uống hết cuối cùng một ngụm sữa bò, tắt tv, cầm lên cửa trước chỗ treo áo khoác, vội vã chạy hướng nhà để xe.

Seoul mùa đông luôn luôn là không nể mặt mũi lạnh, xuống xe nháy mắt liền đem Khương Daniel cóng đến khẽ run rẩy, hắn một cái chân phóng ra cửa xe chịu đựng hàn phong tẩy lễ, một cái chân khác còn tham luyến trong xe ấm áp, lúc này ngược lại là đem lập tức sẽ đến trễ sự tình quên hết đi, tập trung tinh thần cùng hàn phong làm đấu tranh.

Mấy phút về sau, đợi đến trong xe cũng biến thành lạnh như băng, hắn mới lưu luyến không rời xuống xe, đóng cửa xe lúc còn bị tĩnh điện điện một chút, đau đến hắn lập tức rút mở tay, hùng hùng hổ hổ khóa cửa xe, đỉnh lấy đỏ bừng mũi đi vào bệnh viện.

Khương Daniel hít sâu một cái tràn đầy nước khử trùng mùi bệnh viện không khí để cho mình ổn định lại tâm thần, hiện tại hắn nên đem tất cả ý xấu tình cùng xấu tính đều thu liễm, hắn là một khoa Nhi bác sĩ, khoa Nhi bác sĩ thế nhưng là vĩnh còn lâu mới có thể sinh tức giận.

Đánh thẻ đánh dấu về sau hắn trở lại phòng làm việc của mình, từ thấp nhất ngăn kéo lật ra một cái cự đại đường hộp, bắt lấy mấy cái, đem trên bàn hộp rỗng lấp đầy, cả sửa lại một chút ăn mặc, ngồi tại trước bàn chờ đợi vị thứ nhất hỏi bệnh hài tử.

8:30, Khương Daniel thay đổi khuôn mặt tươi cười, bắt đầu hôm nay công việc.

Tháng mười hai phần mang tới không chỉ có bánh có vị gừng người cùng cây thông Noel, còn có cảm mạo nóng sốt lưu nước mũi, khoa Nhi phòng khám bệnh một buổi sáng sớm liền kín người hết chỗ, hành lang bên trên líu ríu vang dội tiếng khóc cùng gia trưởng tiếng an ủi, như thế so bởi vì công việc nguyên nhân mà vắng mặt Giáng Sinh tiệc tùng muốn náo nhiệt nhiều.

"Đừng khóc a, uống thuốc xong ca ca liền cho ngươi đường ăn có được hay không?"

"Ông già Noel không thích thích khóc hài tử a, ngoan ngoãn nghe lời hài tử mới có lễ vật."

"Nếu như ngươi ngoan ngoãn uống thuốc, ca ca liền cho ngươi biểu diễn một cái ma thuật thế nào?"

Khương Daniel biểu diễn xong hôm nay cái thứ tám ma thuật, cuối cùng đã tới bữa tối thời gian, hắn sờ sờ cương rơi khóe miệng, mặt không thay đổi đi vào nhà ăn.

Cơm cuộn rong biển cơm tháng không thể cứu vớt mệt mỏi tâm, còn nhất định phải một chén gấp đôi sô cô la kem ly mới có thể.

Thu hút đường phân Khương Daniel cái này mới phát giác được phiêu đãng một ngày linh hồn lại trở lại trong thân thể mình, giữ vững tinh thần chuẩn bị nghênh đón hôm nay tăng ca, đồng sự nói muốn tại lễ Giáng Sinh đêm trước cho bạn gái cầu hôn, toàn bộ bộ môn chỉ có chính mình một cái độc thân cẩu, chỉ để cho mình đến thay ca.

——

Đêm khuya bệnh viện luôn luôn âm trầm mà kinh khủng, Khương Daniel đem phòng trực ban hơi ấm điều rất cao, gấp đóng chặt lại cửa phòng, mặc dù đã cố gắng khắc chế mình không đi nghĩ những cái kia liên quan tới bệnh viện khủng bố cố sự, nhưng đầu óc chính là không nghe lời, thỉnh thoảng chiếu phim mặc đồ đỏ phục tiểu nữ hài hoặc là trên mặt đất bò áo trắng nữ quỷ.

Khương Daniel đem đầu vùi vào trong khuỷu tay, miệng bên trong nhỏ giọng hát ba con gấu nhỏ, ý đồ dùng nhạc thiếu nhi đến tê liệt mình sợ hãi thần kinh.

Chóp mũi đột nhiên vờn quanh một cỗ ngọt lịm hương khí, giống như là lò nướng bên trong vừa nướng xong cái chén bánh gatô, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mùi vị kia rất dễ chịu, để hắn nghĩ tới ấm áp lò sưởi trong tường, dày đặc chăn lông, suy nghĩ cùng ý thức dần dần thoát ly lạnh như băng bệnh viện, mí mắt càng ngày càng nặng.

Tại sắp ngủ thời điểm, tựa hồ nghe thấy có người đang hát.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo khẩu trang nghênh ngang đi tiến bệnh viện, hắn tại trung ương điều hoà không khí thả chút thuốc mê, đoán chừng lúc này toàn bệnh viện người đều tại làm đắc ý Giáng Sinh mộng đẹp đi.

Ám sát một cái kéo dài hơi tàn tài phiệt, cái này với hắn mà nói quá đơn giản, chờ mọi người đều ngủ về sau, hắn chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng rút ra sinh mệnh dụng cụ, thậm chí không cần lấy đao , nhiệm vụ liền xong xong rồi.

Hắn ngâm nga bài hát, hai tay đút túi tại bệnh viện tản bộ một vòng, mang theo màu đen tay bao tay vặn mở cửa nắm tay, nghiêng người tiến vào phòng bệnh.

Dưỡng khí mặt nạ hạ lão nhân mặt khô cạn mà gầy gò, kiểm trắc sinh mệnh dụng cụ kẹp trên ngón tay, nếu không phải trên màn hình số lượng còn đang nhảy nhót, cơ hồ nhìn không ra đây là cái người sống. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, ở trong lòng oán trách cố chủ lo lắng, lão nhân kia kỳ thật căn bản không cần hắn động thủ, không ra mấy cái tuần lễ đại khái liền sẽ qua đời, đến cùng là có thâm cừu đại hận gì, ngay cả để hắn sống lâu mấy ngày cũng không nguyện ý.

Bất quá cái này cũng chuyện không liên quan tới hắn, làm việc lấy tiền mới là hắn cần nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ lên kia thủ hắn thích nhất khúc hát ru, từ trong túi xuất ra một con mang theo Giáng Sinh mũ gấu nhỏ, đem hắn đặt ở lão nhân trong lòng bàn tay, lại lệ cũ tại trước ngực hắn thả khỏa sáng lóng lánh bánh kẹo.

Hắn nhẹ đóng cửa khẽ thua dưỡng khí chốt mở, lão nhân trong giấc mộng giãy dụa lấy, vẻ mặt thống khổ theo khúc hát ru dần dần trở nên an tường, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại bên giường, một bên hát một bên nhẹ nhàng vuốt tay của lão nhân cõng, cũng không lâu lắm, hắn liền không giãy dụa nữa.

Giống như là ngủ, chỉ là cái này mộng sẽ so dĩ vãng làm qua tất cả mộng đều muốn dài một chút.

"Ngủ ngon." Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi quay đầu cười cười, đóng lại phòng bệnh đèn.

——

Trong mộng có một con to lớn châu chấu, nhào lăng cánh đuổi theo thu nhỏ Khương Daniel, hắn một bên thét lên một bên chạy trốn, ai ngờ phía trước đúng là một tòa vách núi.

Hắn một cước đạp hụt, rơi xuống vực sâu, đột nhiên mở to mắt.

"Ta dựa vào. . . May mắn chỉ là giấc mộng." Khương Daniel gãi gãi đầu phát ngồi dậy đến, hắn không nhớ rõ mình là thế nào ngủ, tạm thời cho là gần nhất áp lực công việc quá lớn, hơi vừa buông lỏng liền ngủ mất, trong lòng oán trách mới vừa rồi còn ở trong mơ qua Giáng Sinh, làm sao đột nhiên chạy đến một con lớn châu chấu.

Còn tốt chính mình ngủ thời điểm bệnh viện không có chuyện gì, hắn kiểm tra giám sát, đột nhiên phát hiện trong phòng ăn có người.

Thời gian này nhà ăn đã sớm đóng cửa, là ai ở đâu? Khương Daniel có chút sợ hãi, vạn nhất. . . Vạn nhất không phải người đâu?

Vì bệnh viện an nguy, Khương bác sĩ quyết định đứng ra, hắn phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, hướng phía nhà ăn đi đến.

Trong túi bánh kẹo bởi vì khẩn trương bị bóp dúm dó, hắn chậm rãi tới gần cái kia người khả nghi, người kia ghé vào tủ lạnh bên trên, mặc một thân đen.

Tựa hồ là phát giác hắn đến, người áo đen cảnh giác quay lại, Khương Daniel sợ hãi hắn quay tới về sau là một trương đẫm máu ngũ quan mơ hồ mặt, nhắm mắt lại không dám nhìn, từ trong túi xuất ra một thanh đường liền đã đánh qua.

"Xem chiêu!"

"Cây đào mật vị?" Ung Thánh Hựu tại không trung bắt một viên, đối ánh sáng yếu ớt kiểm tra.

Nghe thanh âm này đại khái là người? Khương Daniel dũng cảm mở to mắt, phát hiện người trước mắt không phải cái gì diện mục đáng sợ quỷ, mà là cái dáng dấp cực kỳ đẹp mắt nam nhân.

"Ngươi thời gian này ở đây làm gì!" Vừa rồi mình dáng vẻ đó nhất định rất mất mặt, Khương Daniel làm bộ ho khan một tiếng, xụ mặt hỏi.

"Tuột huyết áp, muốn ăn kem ly." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến một mặt vô tội, giơ lên trong tay kem ly.

"Nghĩ ăn cái gì có thể gọi trực ban y tá, nơi này ban đêm cấm chỉ đi vào." Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra, may mắn không phải cái gì người xấu, cúi đầu không để lại dấu vết đem tản mát bánh kẹo đá văng ra, "Ngươi đi theo ta, nơi này lạnh, ra ngoài ăn."

"Chờ một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu đem chưa hủy đi phong kem ly đặt ở Khương Daniel trên tay, mình lại đi trộm một cây, "Đồ tốt muốn cùng một chỗ chia xẻ."

Cứ như vậy, hai cái người không quen biết ngồi tại nhỏ hẹp trong phòng trực ban đối hình ảnh theo dõi an tĩnh ăn kem ly, đen trắng giám sát dù sao không phải náo nhiệt Giáng Sinh tiệc tối, bầu không khí cực kỳ xấu hổ.

"Cái kia. . . Ngươi tên là gì? Là bệnh nhân sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn hắn bộ kia gầy yếu tái nhợt dáng vẻ, cảm thấy hắn xem ra thân thể liền không tốt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta ngày mai liền xuất viện." Trước mặt nhỏ bác sĩ nắm thật chặt quyền, xem ra rất dáng vẻ khẩn trương, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thú vị, lúc nói chuyện liền cố ý xích lại gần đến hắn bên tai, thở ra nhiệt khí trêu đùa nhỏ bác sĩ thần kinh.

"A dạng này. . ." Xảy ra bất ngờ tiếp cận để Khương Daniel cấp tốc đỏ mặt, hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân có cỗ dễ ngửi hương khí, mùi thơm này rất quen thuộc, tựa hồ mình ở nơi đó nghe được qua, hắn bất an uốn éo người, ý đồ cách Ung Thánh Hựu xa một chút, lại bị người kéo tay.

"Ngươi chạy cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngoẹo đầu cười, lè lưỡi liếm một chút băng kỳ lăng đỉnh, màu hồng cái lưỡi cuốn lên màu trắng bơ.

"Ngươi có bệnh gì?" Khương Daniel liền vội vàng đem mình đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ánh mắt chuyển dời đến phía sau hắn đồng hồ bên trên, bản là vì nói sang chuyện khác, hỏi ra về sau lại cảm thấy có chút mạo phạm ý tứ, con mắt bối rối trong chốc lát, "Ta nói là, ngươi vì cái gì nằm viện, không có ý tứ gì khác."

"Thiếu máu." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón tay cái nhẹ nhàng ma sát Khương Daniel mu bàn tay, "Ngươi còn muốn có ý gì? Nhỏ bác sĩ? Đối ta có ý tứ sao?"

"Nói nhăng gì đấy!" Nhỏ bác sĩ đỏ mặt giống cà chua, vội vội vàng vàng liền phải đem tay rút ra, trong không khí bơ hương vị càng phát ra ngọt ngào, nếu như trễ thoát thân, cái này nửa đêm canh ba, ai có thể chịu nổi a!

"Ta có phải là tại nói bậy, Niel đều biết." Ung Thánh Hựu đâm đâm bảng tên bên trên Khương Daniel danh tự, đem cuối cùng một ngụm bơ kem ly ngậm vào, nắm cả cổ của hắn liền hôn lên, hắn tại trong miệng hắn nếm đến ấm áp sô cô la hương vị.

Khương Daniel tại khoảng cách gần nhìn xuống đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt có ba viên đẹp mắt nốt ruồi, nhìn thấy hắn nhắm mắt lúc có chút rung động lông mi, hắn còn muốn nhìn nhìn lại hắn lông mày xương, lại bị người xoa bóp phần gáy nhắc nhở hôn lúc hẳn là nhắm mắt lại.

Nụ hôn này có hương thảo cùng sô cô la hương vị, bọn hắn môi lưỡi giao hòa.

Khương Daniel quên bưng lấy mặt của hắn, sờ sờ tóc của hắn có phải là cùng người kia đồng dạng mềm mại.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có lấy ra thả trong túi chủy thủ, hắn vốn nên tại gặp mặt lúc liền dùng nó cắt đứt Khương Daniel yết hầu.

——

Tại băng kỳ lăng tan đi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi, chỉ để lại ngồi yên tại phòng trực ban Khương Daniel.

Ngày thứ hai, hắn tra lượt xuất viện trong danh sách bệnh nhân, cũng không có tìm được bất kỳ một cái nào gọi là Ung Thánh Hựu người.

Tin tức thông báo nói ở tại bọn hắn bệnh viện tài phiệt tối hôm qua qua đời, từ lưu lại chứng cứ nhìn, hẳn là bị liên hoàn sát thủ giết chết.

Khương Daniel làm tối hôm qua nhân viên trực bị cảnh sát gọi đến hỏi lời nói, cảnh sát đem túi nhựa chứa Giáng Sinh gấu nhỏ cùng bánh kẹo cho hắn nhìn, hỏi hắn có hay không thấy qua cái gì người khả nghi, hắn lắc đầu nói mình tối hôm qua nghe được một cỗ kỳ quái hương vị về sau liền ngủ, cái gì cũng không biết.

Cảnh sát đúng là sắp xếp đầu gió phát hiện thuốc mê lưu lại, điều tra giám sát lại cái gì cũng không có phát hiện.

Không đúng lúc xuất hiện tại bệnh viện người, màu đen áo khoác, quen thuộc hương khí, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái chính là kia cái sát thủ, Khương Daniel cơ hồ liền ở trong lòng xác định, lại không hề nói gì.

Chức trách của thầy thuốc cùng tín ngưỡng vốn là cứu trợ mỗi người, hắn lại tại một loại khác trên ý nghĩa trở thành trợ Trụ vi ngược hung thủ giết người.

Hắn cảm thấy mình đại khái là điên, giờ này khắc này nghĩ tới sự tình chỉ có lại gặp một lần Ung Thánh Hựu.

Rõ ràng là cái sát thủ, lại còn muốn cho người ta đưa cái gì quà giáng sinh, ăn vụng kem ly, mang theo trong người bánh kẹo, Khương Daniel đem bàn tay nhập khẩu túi, xuất ra một viên cây đào mật vị bánh kẹo, xé mở đóng gói nhét vào trong mồm, "Cái gì đó, Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào giống cái sát thủ."

——

Về sau rốt cuộc chưa từng xảy ra mới án giết người kiện, rốt cuộc không có xuất hiện qua mới bánh kẹo, Khương Daniel cũng lại cũng chưa từng thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhỏ bác sĩ vẫn như cũ mỗi ngày trong túi chứa đầy ắp bánh kẹo, cười tủm tỉm mặt đối với mình bệnh nhẹ người, hắn tại rất nhiều trực ban ban đêm lấy dũng khí chạy đến nhà ăn ăn vụng sô cô la cùng hương thảo kem ly, cũng rốt cuộc không thấy mặc màu đen áo khoác Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hôm nay lại là Khương Daniel trực ca đêm, hắn buồn bực ngán ngẩm đảo quyển tiểu thuyết, nghe đồng hồ cùm cụp cùm cụp đi.

Đột nhiên cửa bị nhẹ nhàng gõ vang, hắn bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt, ẩn ẩn cảm thấy mình chỗ chờ đợi người kia liền muốn xuất hiện.

Hắn đứng người lên, chậm rãi đi tới cửa trước, tay vịn bên trên nắm tay thời điểm thậm chí cảm giác phải tim đập của mình đều muốn đình chỉ, cái này ngắn ngủi mấy giây động tác giống như là trong phim ảnh pha quay chậm, đạo diễn hoán đổi mấy cái thị giác chính là vì nghênh đón tránh ở sau cửa mặt kinh hỉ.

"Nhỏ bác sĩ, ngươi nếu không mở cửa, ta sẽ chết." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng móng tay sờ sờ cửa, đem đầu chống đỡ trên cửa, hắn dựa cửa ngồi dưới đất, quần áo màu đen nhìn không ra vết máu, vừa vặn hạ uốn lượn màu đỏ ấn ký lại biểu hiện ra hắn bị thương không nhẹ.

Khương Daniel hoảng hồn, vội vàng mở cửa, mất đi dựa Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngã xuống, hắn vội vàng ngồi xổm người xuống tiếp được hắn.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi? Làm sao lại tổn thương thành tình trạng như thế này?" Khương Daniel dọa đến bờ môi đều đang phát run, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể lạnh quá, cả khuôn mặt thảm Bạch Cực, khóe môi nhếch lên vết máu đem không có huyết sắc môi nhiễm lên đỏ thắm nhan sắc.

"Bọn hắn nói, chỉ cần ta có thể còn sống ra ngoài, liền cho ta tự do, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chống đỡ tại Khương Daniel ngực trái vị trí, cảm nhận được nơi đó thuộc về hắn nhịp tim về sau, thở phào một cái.

"Đồ đần, ngươi khóc cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười lên, lại không cẩn thận khiên động vết thương, ho kịch liệt thấu, "Chẳng lẽ thật yêu ta rồi?"

"Không cho ngươi chết! Có nghe hay không! Không cho phép chết!"Khương Daniel nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch hướng xuống rơi, rơi tại mình áo khoác trắng bên trên, rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt.

"Ta tốn sức chạy đến, cũng không phải vì chết."

Hắn đứt quãng hát lên kia thủ nhất thường hát khúc hát ru, tìm cái càng thêm tư thế thoải mái tựa ở Khương Daniel trong ngực.

"Ca hát cho ta nghe đi, sát thủ cũng sẽ mất ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng nói, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

——

Khương Daniel vịn cái thang, vội vã cuống cuồng mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đem gấu nhỏ một con một con mang lên mới dựng giá đỡ, "Cẩn thận một chút ca! Ca đừng lộn xộn! Sẽ đến rơi xuống!"

Đem cuối cùng một con gấu nhỏ cất kỹ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu quay người nhảy vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, sửng sốt đem người nhào vào dưới thân mềm mại lông dài thảm bên trong.

Khương Daniel thống khổ xoa eo, kẻ đầu têu ghé vào bộ ngực hắn bên trên cười đến giống con mèo thích trộm đồ tanh.

"Ta nhưng là vì ngươi ngay cả công việc đều không cần, ngươi phàn nàn cái gì đâu?"

"Sát thủ loại sự tình này quá nguy hiểm, đã sớm nên không làm đi!" Khương Daniel mân mê miệng muốn tác cái hôn, lại bị một thanh nắm thịt hồ hồ khuôn mặt nhỏ.

Đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, hắn cố gắng hé miệng, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Ca chuyển tới thời điểm lớn như vậy từng bước từng bước cái rương sẽ không tất cả đều là gấu nhỏ a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, thính tai nháy mắt đỏ, "Ta coi là còn có thể nhiều làm mấy năm, ai biết gặp được tiểu tử ngươi. . . Lấy lòng gấu không thể mất rơi đi!"

"Thánh Hựu ca làm sao như đứa trẻ con, tuyệt không giống sát thủ!" Khương Daniel nhìn hắn xấu hổ, ha ha ha cười lên, nằm sấp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn không về không nói chuyện, "Ta nhớ được ca còn thích đưa bánh kẹo. . . So với chúng ta khoa Nhi bác sĩ còn hiểu a!"

"Ca! Ngô. . ." Còn lại những cái kia líu ríu nói nhảm bao phủ tại Ung Thánh Hựu góp đi lên một nụ hôn bên trong, đầu lưỡi bên trong vòng quanh khỏa cây đào mật vị bánh kẹo, chậm rãi hòa tan.

End.


	254. *

——

Đồng hồ chỉ đến 12. 00 cả, Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại "Ông" chấn động một cái, hắn mau từ thành đống trong công việc ngẩng đầu lên, thu thập xong có chút xốc xếch mặt bàn, như cái học sinh tốt đồng dạng nâng người lên đoan đoan chính chính ngồi xuống, đưa cổ hướng phía bên phải văn phòng nhìn lại.

"Khương tổ trưởng vất vả!" Ung Thánh Hựu cái thứ nhất kêu đi ra, trong trẻo tiếng nói tại giờ ngọ trong văn phòng lộ ra mười phần đột xuất. Hắn giống chỉ nhìn thấy chủ nhân về nhà con mèo, hai cái lỗ tai đều tinh thần phấn chấn dựng thẳng lên đến, mở to tròn căng con mắt chờ đợi vuốt ve.

Khương Daniel khẽ mỉm cười một cái, gật gật đầu, trực tiếp từ Ung Thánh Hựu trước bàn làm việc đi qua, không có nhiều một giây đồng hồ dừng lại.

Nữ đồng sự nhóm tụ thành một đoàn nghị luận Khương tổ trưởng hôm nay lĩnh mang hoa văn, kỷ kỷ tra tra suy đoán hắn sẽ đi đâu dùng cơm trưa, tại Khương Daniel tiến vào thang máy một nháy mắt chen chúc mà ra, đi theo hắn chen vào thang máy, trên đường đi bộ pháp dũng mãnh qua người, lại tại rảo bước tiến lên giữa thang máy một nháy mắt lập tức biến trở về y như là chim non nép vào người yếu đuối dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên thổn thức một bên từ trong ba lô xuất ra liền làm hộp, hôm nay cơm trưa không có gì đặc biệt, bất quá là tối hôm qua đồ ăn thừa cơm thừa, nhưng khóe miệng của hắn lại không tự giác vểnh lên trời, miệng bên trong nhỏ giọng hừ phát gần nhất lưu hành ca khúc, bả vai đi theo tiết tấu nhẹ nhàng lắc lư.

"Nữ nhân thật sự là sẽ chỉ nhìn bề ngoài, " hắn kẹp lên liền làm bên trong một viên Thánh nữ quả, chua ngọt chất lỏng bắn ra tại trong miệng, hắn đột nhiên che miệng nằm sấp trên bàn cười lên, thính tai nhiễm lên nhàn nhạt màu hồng phấn.

Khương tổ trưởng hôm nay đối với hắn cười! ! Chỉ đối một mình hắn cười!

Vui sướng tâm tình thuận khóe mắt bò lên trên đuôi lông mày , liên đới lấy ngoài cửa sổ mùa đông màu xám đều nhiễm lên mùa xuân nhan sắc.

Ăn cơm trưa xong, Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong mặt bàn, đối phản quang màn hình cẩn thận từng li từng tí sửa sang một chút dấu phẩy tóc mái, bắt đầu nghiêm túc tiếp tục công việc, không vì tiền lương cũng không vì tăng gia trị, chỉ vì có thể để cho nghỉ trưa trở về Khương Daniel tiến văn phòng lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy chính là chăm chỉ công việc chính mình.

Nghiêm túc nam nhân hẳn là có mị lực a, Ung Thánh Hựu kiêu ngạo mà giương lên cổ, trên ngón tay đánh bàn phím động tác trở nên càng thêm hữu lực.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel hôm nay không biết có phải hay không là có xã giao, nghỉ trưa qua cũng không trở về nữa, chỉ để lại công cộng trong văn phòng một đám dần dần biến thành màu xám chờ đợi ánh mắt.

——

Khương Daniel, 29 tuổi, trong công ty cuối cùng một nhóm tuổi tác hai mở đầu trong nam nhân quý hiếm nhân vật, dáng người ưu việt, trình độ xuất chúng, Thái Bình Dương rộng bên trên lại vẫn cứ đỉnh lấy một trương người vật vô hại mặt, cười lên tính trẻ con mười phần, đi lên bắt được ba mươi thay mặt bốn mươi thay mặt các tỷ tỷ tâm, hướng xuống trở thành thiếu niên thiếu nữ trong lòng lý tưởng hình mục tiêu top 1.

Thế giới đương nhiên sẽ không chỉ vây quanh một mình ngươi chuyển, nhưng tại Khương Daniel quản hạt thứ 15 tầng lầu, thị trường marketing bộ, tất cả mọi người chính là chỉ vây quanh một mình hắn chuyển, Khương tổ trưởng đến, tất cả mọi người nhiệt tình mười phần, Khương tổ trưởng không tại, vậy tại sao hôm nay còn muốn tới làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tập thời điểm chính là ở đây, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lúc, trái tim để lọt nhảy một chụp, từ đây sự xuất hiện của hắn tại trong tầm mắt đều tự mang màu hồng phấn bong bóng, đại học tốt nghiệp cuối cùng mộng tưởng cũng biến thành nhập chức này nhà công ty, dạng này liền có thể mỗi ngày tại Khương tổ trưởng bên người.

Năm nay là hắn tốt nghiệp năm thứ ba, hắn thành công gia nhập Khương Daniel bộ môn, thậm chí ngay cả bàn làm việc đều đoạt cách hắn gần nhất kia một trương, nhưng cuối cùng hắn tại Khương Daniel trong mắt cũng không có gì đặc biệt, chỉ là những người ái mộ kia bên trong một người thôi.

Trắng tinh tiểu hỏa tử cứ như vậy vì xa không thể chạm tình nhân trong mộng thủ thân như ngọc, gặp phải Khương Daniel trước đó vội vàng học tập không có thời gian yêu đương, gặp phải Khương Daniel về sau, lòng tràn đầy đầy mắt chỉ có hắn, một trái tim tràn đầy, đâu còn có thể lại yêu người khác.

Không có đạt được Khương tổ trưởng yêu thứ 1xxx trời, nhỏ Ung quyết định ban đêm ra ngoài mua say.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu tướng mạo là thanh tú kia một tràng, tăng thêm đơn bạc lại cân xứng thon dài thân thể, tại quầy bar không có ngồi bao lâu liền bắt đầu có người đi lên bắt chuyện.

Hắn quyết tâm hôm nay nhất định phải không say không về, trong lòng lại ủy khuất hơn hai mươi năm lại không có nói qua một trận yêu đương, đối bắt chuyện người rượu ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, một chén một chén vào trong bụng, chỉ chốc lát sau đỏ ửng liền nổi lên gương mặt.

Đến bắt chuyện nam nhân nhìn trang phục của hắn liền biết hắn không thường tới đây, nào có người sẽ mặc quần áo trong quần tây dẫn theo cặp công văn tới chơi đâu, nhất định là tình cảm hoặc là công việc thất ý đến quán bar mua say đến.

"Tiểu huynh đệ, không muốn khổ sở, đến làm cái này chén, quên mất hết thảy không thoải mái!" Nam nhân cười đem thông thấu chất lỏng đưa cho đã mơ mơ màng màng Ung Thánh Hựu, bàn tay chậm rãi dán lên eo của hắn, thuận eo tuyến vuốt ve.

"Ngươi mới khổ sở, ta vui vẻ đến không được!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhướng mày, cảm thấy nam nhân nói không đúng, đoạt lấy trong tay hắn rượu liền muốn uống, không khéo uống đến quá gấp bị sặc một cái, khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng nằm sấp trên bàn ho khan.

Ngay cả nước mắt đều ho ra đến hắn tự nhiên cũng không có thấy trong bóng tối lao ra một bóng người, người kia huy quyền đem bắt chuyện nam nhân đánh té xuống đất, nam nhân dọa đến tè ra quần, chạy chậm đến rời đi quán bar.

Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ là uống quá nhiều, có lẽ là quá mệt mỏi, cứ như vậy nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ, bỏ lỡ Khương Daniel anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân tràng cảnh.

——

Ngày thứ hai.

Say rượu qua đi đầu lại nặng vừa đau, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy lúc một trận trời đất quay cuồng, ba tức lại ngã lại mềm mại gối đầu bên trong.

Không đúng, cái này gối đầu mềm mại đến quá phận, giường cũng rộng rãi đến quá phận, cái này không phải là nhà mình! Một hệ liệt thiếu niên vô tri say rượu mất lý trí bị lừa gạt ý nghĩ xâm chiếm đầu của hắn, hắn co lại trong chăn run lẩy bẩy, một tiếng cũng không dám lên tiếng, sợ tội phạm phát phát hiện mình tỉnh muốn xâm phạm chính mình.

Cửa gian phòng tức thời mở ra, đi tới người, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mặc đếm một hai ba, quơ lấy bên cạnh gối đầu liền hướng trên mặt người kia nện, ý đồ lấy giương đông kích tây phương thức chạy khỏi nơi này.

Hắn cúi đầu ra bên ngoài chạy lại đụng bên trên một cái bền chắc bả vai, đánh thẳng phải cái mũi phát đau nhức.

"Ai u đau quá a!" Ung Thánh Hựu che mũi, nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh, bất mãn nhìn mình đường chạy trốn bên trên chướng ngại vật, lại đối mặt Khương Daniel ánh mắt.

"Khương Khương Khương tổ trưởng! !" Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt trợn thật lớn, không thể tin được hết thảy trước mắt.

Khương Daniel trên sống mũi đeo cặp mắt kiếng, ngày bình thường xử lý lưu loát trước sinh ra lơi lỏng xốp mềm dựng ở trước mắt, hắn mặc kiện màu đen tơ chất áo ngủ, tay phải nhấc lên cao mới không có bị Ung Thánh Hựu cái này va chạm đụng rơi trong tay sữa bò.

"Uống đi, còn nóng."

"Chúng ta. . . Tối hôm qua. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên cái mặt, ngón tay bất an quay tới quay lui, trên mặt hiện ra thiếu nữ ửng hồng.

"Ngươi nôn ta một thân."

"A. . . Thật xin lỗi." Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức mặt dọa đến trắng bệch, trong lòng tự nhủ cái này không riêng gì tại thích mặt người trước mất mặt, còn đắc tội cấp trên.

"Trên bàn có điểm tâm, ăn nhanh đi đi làm, " hắn vừa nói vừa bắt đầu giải nút áo ngủ, không chút nào che lấp đem trắng bóng cơ bụng hiện ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, biểu lộ là một mặt thản đãng đãng cùng không quan trọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này nhìn cũng không phải, không nhìn cũng không phải, con mắt đường hoàng bốn phía nhìn loạn, lại lại không cách nào khắc chế mình hướng kia phiến xuân sắc bên trên nghiêng mắt nhìn tâm, đồng dạng đều là nam nhân, Khương tổ trưởng làm sao liền có thể có tốt như vậy dáng người đâu.

Khương Daniel buộc lên cà vạt lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn ngốc đứng tại chỗ, hắn vân đạm phong khinh đi tới, trong không khí còn có chút vừa phun ra mùi vị nước hoa, hắn có chút xoay người cố ý tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói:

"Trễ đến, tháng này tiền lương cũng đừng nghĩ." Bờ môi dán lỗ tai của hắn, nóng ướt không khí đều phun ra tại mẫn cảm trên da thịt, nhưng mập mờ bầu không khí chỉ tiếp tục đến thoại âm rơi xuống kia một giây, Khương Daniel lưu loát đứng dậy, cầm lấy cửa trước chỗ xe Kagikko cũng không trở về rời khỏi nhà.

Đáng thương nhỏ Ung không giải thích được bị vẩy cái đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, nhịp tim nhanh đến mức dọa người, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, trong lời nói nào có một tơ một hào mập mờ chi ý.

——

Khương Daniel thế mà thật tự mình lái xe đi, chung cư cửa tự động rơi khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả kiếm cớ lừa gạt đến nhà hắn chìa khoá cũng không thể.

Kẹt tại cuối cùng một phút chạy vào văn phòng nhỏ Ung đồng chí thở hồng hộc vịn cái bàn nghỉ ngơi, vẫn không quên ở trong lòng oán trách không biết quan tâm người Khương tổ trưởng.

Nhưng trong lòng điểm này không thoải mái lại rất nhanh được gọi là thầm mến cảm xúc che giấu, không hiểu nhân tình Khương tổ trưởng quả thực là tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bị mỹ hóa thành khí chất lạnh thấu xương dáng vẻ, không hiểu nhân tình? Đây là Khương tổ trưởng đặc hữu mị lực.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu giống con báo biển đồng dạng đưa cổ chú ý đến bên cạnh văn phòng tình huống, sợ bỏ lỡ Khương Daniel một phân một hào.

Lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa Khương Daniel chưa hề đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là đợi đến cổ đều chua cũng không thấy cái bóng người, hắn hậm hực tại trong bọc lật liền làm hộp, sờ đến trống rỗng hộp lúc mới nhớ tới tối hôm qua không phải tại nhà mình ngủ.

Đêm qua không có bắn ra tình yêu hỏa hoa thì thôi, hôm nay còn muốn đỉnh lấy say rượu đói bụng, Ung Thánh Hựu phờ phạc mà nằm sấp ở trên bàn làm việc, bên trên mí mắt cùng hạ mí mắt đánh nhau, mắt thấy liền muốn ngủ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Không biết lúc nào, Khương Daniel đứng ở trước mặt mình, bóng người cao lớn đem giờ ngọ ánh nắng ngăn trở hơn phân nửa.

"Ừm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng ứng với, tưởng rằng đồng sự lại muốn tìm mình hỗ trợ, dự định nghiêng đầu đi tiếp tục ngủ bù.

"Ừm? ?" Ai ngờ Khương Daniel xoay người ôm hắn lên, một tay nắm cả bờ vai của hắn, một tay vững vàng xuyên qua cong gối, đột nhiên mất trọng lượng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức thanh tỉnh, đuổi ôm chặt lấy Khương Daniel cổ.

"Ngươi đây là làm gì a! Mau buông ta xuống!" Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lại đỏ lên, khoảng cách giữa hai người quá gần, hắn có chút giương mắt liền có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trên cằm nhàn nhạt gốc râu cằm, nhẹ nhàng hấp khí liền có thể nghe được hắn âu phục bên trên nhàn nhạt mùi nước hoa.

Khương Daniel đem hắn đặt ở bàn làm việc của mình bên trên, một đôi mắt thâm tình nhìn sang, hắn chậm rãi tới gần, thẳng đến hai người sắp chóp mũi đụng vào chóp mũi.

Hắn một tay đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, ngón tay xen kẽ tiến hắn mềm mại tóc bên trong, một tay chậm rãi đi giải hắn áo sơmi nút thắt, bờ môi ngay tại trên mặt hắn nhẹ nhàng mài cọ lấy, tại chòm sao nốt ruồi bên trên lưu luyến.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu loạn cực, hưng phấn tế bào tại toàn thân toát ra, hắn nhịn không được đứng thẳng người dậy vừa đi vừa về ứng Khương Daniel đụng vào, lại tại muốn ôm hôn lúc cứng đờ thân thể, đem người trước mặt đẩy ra.

"Không được, giữa chúng ta không thể bộ dạng này." Khóe mắt của hắn bị khi phụ phải có chút đỏ, run run rẩy rẩy nói ra câu nói, hai tay thả trước người khước từ lấy Khương Daniel.

"Vì cái gì không được? Ta cho là ngươi là ưa thích ta." Khương Daniel thật cũng không tại ở gần, trấn an tựa như sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, liền tại bên cạnh bàn đứng vững, một đôi mắt cười như không cười nhìn xem hắn.

"Ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình tại sao phải đẩy hắn ra, có lẽ là cảm thấy hắn nhiều năm thích không nên dạng này qua loa, có lẽ là khi chờ mong đã lâu sự tình thật phát sinh lúc lâm trận lùi bước. Hắn nắm chặt thủ hạ văn kiện, chỉnh tề trang giấy bị nắm phải nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm, giống như là rốt cục quyết định, hắn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, "Ta thích ngươi, từ thật lâu trước đó liền thích ngươi, ngươi còn nhớ rõ ba năm trước đây cái kia thực tập sinh viên sao? Ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, liền thấy Khương Daniel lập tức đổi sắc mặt, hắn nhíu chặt lông mày, một cái tay che miệng, cũng như chạy trốn rời đi văn phòng, chỉ để lại Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngơ ngác ngồi ở trên bàn làm việc.

Một tia yếu ớt đau đớn từ đầu ngón tay truyền đến, hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới, nguyên lai vừa rồi nhất thời nóng vội, không cẩn thận bị giấy vạch phá ngón tay, dòng máu màu đỏ từ trong vết thương chậm rãi chảy ra, dọc theo đầu ngón tay chảy xuống.

——

Khương Daniel rời đi triệt để đả kích Ung Thánh Hựu lòng tự tin, ngay cả cái cự tuyệt đều không có, hắn nguyên lai đã để người chán ghét đến loại tình trạng này.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định mời cái ba ngày nghỉ, sửa sang một chút tâm tình, đợi đến nghỉ ngơi trở về, hắn liền lại không còn mù quáng mà thích Khương Daniel. Nhưng ai biết hắn còn chưa đi, liền biết được Khương tổ trưởng muốn xuất ngoại kiểm tra một tuần tin tức.

Tính một cái, kiếm tiền trọng yếu nhất, dù sao Khương Daniel cũng không tại, mời không xin nghỉ đều như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là ỉu xìu đậu nành mầm, cúi cái đầu, tay lên máy móc tính hướng trong máy vi tính đưa vào văn kiện, hoàn toàn không có bình thường công việc nhiệt tình.

Ngày thứ ba trong đêm mười giờ, đặt ở bên gối điện thoại đột nhiên chấn động, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng theo sáng màn hình, nhìn thấy đến từ Khương Daniel tin nhắn.

"Chuyện lúc trước thật xin lỗi, nếu như Tiểu Hựu còn nguyện ý, có thể tới trong nhà sao? Có chuyện muốn nói với ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức từ trên giường, tùy tiện đang ngủ áo bên ngoài mặc lên kiện bên ngoài bao, vội vàng ra cửa.

Hắn y theo Khương Daniel cho địa chỉ đón xe đi tới lầu trọ hạ, đạt tới lúc sau đã tiếp cận 11 điểm, lúc ra cửa còn trời u ám bầu trời lúc này hoàn toàn hiển lộ ra mặt trăng cái bóng.

Hôm nay là trăng tròn.

Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ chung cư cửa, không ai đáp lại, sau một lát hắn lại thăm dò tính gõ gõ, "Khương tổ trưởng? Ta là Ung Thánh Hựu? Ngươi có có nhà không?"

Tiếng bước chân xuất hiện ở sau cửa mặt, cửa lại chậm chạp không có mở ra.

"Khương tổ trưởng? Ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bận tâm, tới gần cạnh cửa hỏi đến.

"Lần kia ta đi không từ giã nhưng thật ra là có nguyên nhân, tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì chán ghét ngươi, ta biết ngươi thích ta, vẫn luôn biết, kỳ thật ta đại khái tại ngươi còn chưa bắt đầu thích ta thời điểm liền thích ngươi." Khương Daniel dựa lưng vào cửa, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói.

Cái gì có thích hay không, nhiễu khẩu lệnh để Ung Thánh Hựu một lát không có kịp phản ứng, mấy phút về sau hắn mới ý thức tới Khương Daniel nói cái gì, hắn đại lực gõ cửa, "Khương tổ trưởng ngươi mở cửa! Để ta đi vào!"

Cửa mở, Khương Daniel không có đứng lên, mà là dựa tường ngồi, sắc mặt của hắn so với bình thường còn phải lại tái nhợt mấy phần, ngay cả bờ môi đều mất đi huyết sắc, hắn cúi đầu, không nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"Khương tổ trưởng ngươi còn tốt chứ? Sắc mặt của ngươi xem ra thật không tốt, ta đỡ ngươi đi vào đi, nơi này lạnh." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đi bắt Khương Daniel tay, lại phát hiện cái tay kia vô cùng băng lãnh, hắn vội vàng tiến tới, đem Khương Daniel hai tay bưng lấy đặt ở bên miệng hà hơi, ý đồ để nó ấm áp.

"Ngươi đến cùng làm sao! Nói với ta a!" Ung Thánh Hựu gấp đến độ nước mắt đều đi ra, hắn cởi bên ngoài bao, dùng thân thể gần sát Khương Daniel, ý đồ đem trên người mình ấm áp đều chia sẻ cho hắn.

"Không có việc gì, ngươi đừng lo lắng, chỉ là phổ thông thiếu máu." Khương Daniel cười cười, muốn đứng người lên, nếm thử mấy lần về sau cuối cùng vẫn là từ bỏ ngồi về nguyên địa.

"Trong tủ lạnh có cái chiếc hộp màu trắng, Tiểu Hựu có thể giúp ta lấy tới sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức gật đầu, chạy chậm đến đi tìm, lại tại trở về lúc vấp một phát, chiếc hộp màu trắng quẳng xuống đất, bên trong chứa chính là ròng rã một hộp máu túi.

"Đây là?" Ung Thánh Hựu không dám tin nhìn qua Khương Daniel.

"Hôm nay là trăng tròn a, " Khương Daniel không có trả lời hắn, hắn dùng một cái tay vung lên có chút quá dài tóc mái, nguyên bản con mắt màu đen lúc này biến thành huyết hồng sắc, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới tại dưới ánh sáng nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hai viên quá sắc nhọn răng nanh.

"Khương tổ trưởng?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ hãi, hắn lùi về phía sau mấy bước, ngón tay chăm chú nắm lấy áo ngủ tay áo.

"Đừng sợ, ngươi bây giờ đi còn kịp, hôm nay gọi ngươi tới chính là phải nói cho ngươi chuyện này, ta kỳ thật không phải người, là chỉ hấp huyết quỷ, " hắn liếm liếm răng, "Trăng tròn thời điểm ta sẽ hết sức yếu ớt, căn bản không có năng lực đối với ngươi như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn miệng môi, giống như là ở trong lòng làm quyết định trọng đại gì, hắn từng bước từng bước đi lên phía trước, tại Khương Daniel trước mặt quỳ xuống đến, giật ra nguyên bản liền rộng rãi áo ngủ, đem trắng nõn cái cổ bại lộ ở trước mặt hắn.

"Cần máu đúng không?" Hắn nhắm mắt lại, thân thể bởi vì sợ run nhè nhẹ, lại không hề rời đi ý tứ.

"Ngươi không sợ?"

"Ta đương nhiên sợ, thế nhưng là ngẫm lại, cái này giống như không thể ngăn cản ta thích ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu lại xích lại gần chút, "Đừng nói nhảm, Khương tổ trưởng không phải rất cần ăn cơm sao?"

Sắc nhọn răng đâm vào làn da, huyết dịch chảy hết cảm giác để người cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngước cổ lên, đỏ tươi chất lỏng liền thuận cổ của hắn chảy xuống đến, trải qua bởi vì thon gầy mà phá lệ đột xuất xương quai xanh, đem màu xám áo ngủ choáng nhiễm ra một mảnh vết tích. Hắn duỗi ra song tay ôm thật chặt Khương Daniel bả vai, nghe hắn so dĩ vãng càng thêm kịch liệt tiếng tim đập.

——

"Hấp huyết quỷ vì cái gì không sợ mặt trời?" Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng nằm ở trên giường, mặt hướng lấy Khương Daniel, trong tay chơi lấy hắn trên quần áo một đoạn đầu sợi.

"Định kỳ đánh vắc xin." Khương Daniel duỗi lưng một cái.

"Vậy ngươi sợ tỏi sao?"

"Vắc xin bên trong bao sợ tỏi cái này một hạng."

"Hấp huyết quỷ tại sao phải công việc a?"

"Nhàm chán thôi, " Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái, "Vì gặp ngươi."

Cùng nhân loại hỗn lâu, hấp huyết quỷ cũng biến thành như thế miệng lưỡi trơn tru! Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn ổ tiến Khương Daniel trong ngực, nhỏ giọng thầm thì.

Ung Thánh Hựu cổ phía bên phải thiếp cái màu hồng băng dán cá nhân, đồ án là Khương Daniel tự mình chọn, nho nhỏ thiếp bày lên phân bố đủ loại kiểu dáng Miêu Miêu đầu.

Thân phận thẳng thắn đối đãi để giữa hai người ngăn cách hoàn toàn biến mất, chỉ còn lại sáng loáng yêu thương, Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt cũng không còn trang lạnh lùng tổ trưởng, cũng để hắn tại lúc không có người ngoài gọi mình Niel.

Khương tổ trưởng mỗi ngày hận không thể trải qua Ung Thánh Hựu bàn làm việc tám trăm lần, mỗi lần trải qua cũng còn muốn nhơn nhớt kêu một tiếng "Tiểu Hựu", Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi hiện tại Khương Daniel cùng mình trước kia thích chính là hai cái hoàn toàn khác biệt người.

"Ngươi hoàn toàn biến! Trở nên không cao cấp!" Ung Thánh Hựu ôm một loạt nuôi vui nhiều, lần lượt toát.

"Một mực yêu ngươi, không thay đổi a." Lão hấp huyết quỷ mặt dạn mày dày đụng lên đến, tại Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ ngửi ngửi.

"Đi ra đi ra, đều là đi đâu học những lời này." Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ đẩy hắn ra lông xù đầu, tiếp tục đắm chìm trong nuôi vui nhiều trong vui sướng.

"Ta có hay không đã nói với ngươi hấp huyết quỷ là nếm không đến nhân loại đồ ăn hương vị." Khương Daniel dứt khoát từ phía sau lưng vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, song tay ôm lấy eo của hắn, đầu đặt ở hắn đầu vai.

"Không có ai, vậy ngươi chẳng phải là sinh hoạt rất nhàm chán." Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày quay đầu, phảng phất có thể uống đến nuôi vui nhiều mình là cái tội nhân, "Vậy ta cùng ngươi nói một chút đi, cái này ê ẩm ngọt ngào, a-xít lac-tic khuẩn vị, băng một chút uống ngon nhất, Niel ngươi làm gì!"

Khương Daniel đâu thèm Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì, con mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn kéo lên áo sơmi mà lộ ra cánh tay, lộ ra răng nanh cắn đi lên.

"Tê. . . Ngươi làm sao động một chút lại cắn người. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói như vậy, thực tế hay là đem cánh tay hướng phía trước duỗi ra, thuận tiện Khương Daniel tốt hơn hút máu.

"Quả nhiên là ngọt, ta Tiểu Hựu quả nhiên là ngọt a ~" Khương Daniel cặp kia dài nhỏ con mắt cười đến cong lên đến, liếm liếm khóe miệng, trở về chỗ ê ẩm ngọt ngào Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên chơi điện thoại một bên sờ lấy trên cổ mình còn chưa khỏi hẳn vết thương, đầu ngón tay nén thường có chút ngứa một chút, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel bờ môi dán cổ mình lúc xúc cảm, kia vết thương cảm giác phải một trận tê dại, nổi da gà thuận xương đuôi chui lên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu để cho mình tỉnh táo, trong lòng bắt đầu buồn bực Khương Daniel đến cùng là thật thích mình còn là vì lo trước khỏi hoạ đem mình làm dự trữ lương đâu?

"Có Tiểu Hựu, ta cũng không tiếp tục muốn uống những cái kia chua không kéo mấy máu động vật." Nhớ kỹ vừa cùng một chỗ lúc ấy Khương Daniel từng nói như vậy, lúc ấy trong lòng mình chỉ muốn hắn thật sự là một con thiện lương hấp huyết quỷ, xưa nay không hút máu người, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, sợ không phải hắn ăn ngon ngọt về sau liền nghĩ đem mình lừa gạt hạ, coi như dự trữ lương thực.

"Bảo bối nghĩ gì thế?" Trong lòng nghĩ ai ai liền xuất hiện hắc, Khương Daniel thần thần bí bí lại gần, dựa vào Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống.

"Không nhớ ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, tiếp tục chuyên chú nhìn về phía điện thoại.

"Ngày mai thế nhưng là lễ tình nhân." Khương Daniel ám chỉ, cắn cắn Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai.

"A lễ tình nhân vui vẻ."

"Tan tầm về sau ta chuẩn bị kinh hỉ nha." Khương Daniel cười giả dối, trượt trở về phòng không biết giày vò cái gì đi.

Lúc tan việc, Khương Daniel sớm liền đi, Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại nhân viên trữ vật thất, vừa mở ra ngăn tủ liền nhìn một cái màu trắng hộp quà, bên trong chứa một bao cắt xén ưu lương ô vuông âu phục. Bên ngoài bao cùng quần tây đều là dày đặc tài năng, hết lần này tới lần khác áo sơmi tuyển kiện cực mỏng, màu đen vải vóc đặt ở dưới ánh sáng gần như trong suốt, cũng may áo lót cùng cà vạt che chắn, ngoại nhân nhìn không ra cái gì. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nhả rãnh, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn mặc vào Khương Daniel chuẩn bị quần áo, đem đầu tóc khó được toàn chải đi lên, chuẩn bị về thăm nhà một chút con kia lão hấp huyết quỷ đang làm cái gì yêu thiêu thân.

Đồng dạng thân mặc tây phục Khương Daniel mười phần thân sĩ mở ra gia môn, trên mặt đất trải đầy đương đương hoa hồng đỏ, trong không khí tràn ngập hương hoa, cạnh bàn ăn trang trí lấy màu hồng khí cầu, khí cầu trung ương còn cần bay lên bút tích viếtDaniel & Ong, tinh mỹ ngọn nến thắp sáng phòng ăn bất tỉnh tối.

"Cám ơn ngươi a, lão đầu tử." Tuy nói cái này nghi thức nói đến có chút cũ bao, nhưng cái này dù sao cũng là giữa hai người cái thứ nhất lễ tình nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hốc mắt có chút ướt át, Khương Daniel vì hắn kéo ra chỗ ngồi, mình ngồi ở đối diện.

"Đây là ta cố ý chọn lựa Tiểu Hựu sinh nhật năm rượu đỏ." Hắn hiến bảo giống như cầm lấy miệng bình buộc màu đỏ dây lụa rượu đỏ, chỉ vào phía trên sản xuất năm liền đối Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Thế nhưng là ta nếm không đến rượu này mỹ vị, cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào Tiểu Hựu đến uống."

"Dựa vào ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn cười, nhìn xem Khương Daniel đem rượu đỏ chậm rãi đổ vào mình cái chén.

Phẩm chất cực tốt đỏ rượu vào miệng không có đắng chát cảm giác, thuần hương hương vị hỗn hợp có thích hợp vị chua, Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ híp mắt, muốn đi uống xong một ngụm lúc lại phát hiện Khương Daniel chính nhìn mình chằm chằm.

"Nhìn ta làm gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu để ly xuống, lại nghĩ tới hấp huyết quỷ là không cần ăn cơm uống rượu, bữa ăn tối này quả thực lộ ra Khương Daniel có chút cô độc.

"Đẹp mắt, ta Tiểu Hựu đẹp mắt nhất." Ánh nến bên trong, hắn con mắt màu đỏ xem ra so bình thường càng thêm mị hoặc, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác liền nhập mê, con mắt nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nhìn.

"Ngươi nhìn ta như vậy ta nhưng sắp nhịn không được, uống rượu đi." Khương Daniel đưa tay ra hiệu mình không có việc gì, ánh mắt thúc giục Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh lên uống rượu.

Hai người trò chuyện, bất tri bất giác rượu đã uống nhanh một nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt hiện lên tầng tầng đỏ ửng, hắn mê che mắt thần giơ ly rượu lên, muốn hướng bên miệng đưa, lại bởi vì không có cầm chắc đem cái chén đụng ngược lại vẩy mình một thân.

"Ngô. . . Niel ~ nóng quá a!" Cồn tác dụng để thân thể bắt đầu phát nhiệt, cỗ nhiệt lưu này từ ngực bắt đầu lan tràn, cho đến toàn thân, dính vào lạnh buốt chất lỏng áo sơmi dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, loáng thoáng có thể xuyên thấu qua áo lót nhìn thấy hắn không ngừng vặn vẹo thân thể.

Khương Daniel biết là thời điểm.

"Vậy ta cho Tiểu Hựu cởi xuống được không?" Khương Daniel giống như là dỗ tiểu hài tử đồng dạng nhẹ nói.

"Tốt ~" Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt cười lên, ngoan ngoãn giơ tay lên để Khương Daniel giúp hắn cởi quần áo, chỉ chốc lát sau, Âu phục giày da liền chỉ còn lại trên người hắn món kia hơi mờ áo sơ mi đen.

Cởi quần áo lúc Khương Daniel luôn luôn như có như không cọ qua Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, tại vải vóc ma sát xuống, hai hạt tiểu quả thực đã sớm rất đứng lên, đem áo sơmi chống lên nho nhỏ nổi lên, trước ngực ẩm ướt ý lại cho mẫn cảm bộ vị nhiều tăng thêm một phần khoái cảm.

"Tiểu Hựu ngoan, mình ngồi vào trên mặt bàn đi." Khương Daniel một bên sờ lấy tóc của hắn, một bên xích lại gần lỗ tai của hắn lừa gạt đến, thanh âm trầm thấp mê hoặc lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, bị cồn bốc hơi thần trí đã sớm để hắn mất đi năng lực suy tư, lúc này chỉ sẽ vô ý thức nghe theo Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời ngồi tại cái bàn một góc, mơ mơ màng màng hắn tự nhiên cũng không có phát hiện quần lót của mình sớm đã bị thuận tiện cởi ra, hắn lông mày hơi nhíu, tựa hồ đối với hạ thân đột nhiên tiếp xúc lạnh buốt vật thể cảm thấy bất mãn.

"Núm vú muốn không?" Khương Daniel ôm eo của hắn, cách vải áo ngậm lên một bên núm vú ở trong miệng gặm cắn, sắc nhọn răng ngẫu nhiên thổi qua đỉnh, vừa đau lại cảm giác nhột kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu không chỗ ở run rẩy, trong cổ họng phát ra con mèo phát xuân đồng dạng tiếng kêu.

"Nghĩ. . . Niel sờ sờ ta a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về phía trước ưỡn ngực, đem mình núm vú hướng Khương Daniel miệng bên trong đưa, ngước cổ rên rỉ, tình dục đỏ ửng từ khóe mắt lan tràn.

"Bé ngoan, mình sờ một cái xem." Khương Daniel kéo tay của hắn đặt ở trên ngực, dẫn dắt đến hắn nhào nặn kia hai viên cứng rắn trái cây, từng bước một chỉ đạo hắn đùa bỡn thân thể của mình.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ đắm chìm trong trong khoái cảm dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel cười cúi người đi, dọc theo bụng hắn bên trên thịt mềm bắt đầu hôn, tại tính khí chỗ lè lưỡi thuận cán liếm láp, lại ở trên đỉnh trêu chọc không ngừng thổ lộ thanh dịch lỗ nhỏ, tại khoái cảm song trọng giáp công hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt chảy ra nước mắt, cả thân thể đều run rẩy.

Nhưng Khương Daniel tựa hồ không có để hắn cao trào dự định, hắn bỏ qua đã đứng thẳng tính khí, tại bẹn đùi chung quanh đảo quanh, bên đùi thịt mềm mẫn cảm nhất, hắn vẻn vẹn chỉ là hướng về phía kia thổi ngụm khí, Ung Thánh Hựu liền kêu lên, tính khí cũng đi theo càng thêm đứng thẳng một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người bởi vì say rượu cùng tình dục quan hệ toàn thân đều hiện ra màu hồng, bởi vì cồn mà lên cao nhiệt độ cơ thể cực độ khao khát Khương Daniel hơi lạnh đụng vào, ý thức của hắn phiêu phù ở vô danh trong hải dương, bị bọt biển bao vây lấy, theo tình dục sóng biển chập trùng.

Khương Daniel lè lưỡi tại bắp đùi của hắn bên trong vẽ vài vòng, nước bọt đem nơi đó thấm ướt một mảnh, lộ ra dâm mỹ thủy quang, ôn nhu an ủi về sau, hắn lộ ra răng nanh, hung hăng cắn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi thịt mềm bên trên, răng nanh đâm vào lúc không thể nói có bao nhiêu đau nhức, càng nhiều hơn chính là tê dại đến da đầu run rẩy, hết lần này tới lần khác lại là tại cái này mẫn cảm nhất địa phương, tại đâm vào đồng thời, Ung Thánh Hựu đùi một trận co rút, run rẩy bắn ra, bạch trọc chất lỏng số ít nhiễm đến Khương Daniel tóc cùng trên mặt.

Hắn không có dừng lại hút máu động tác, ngược lại làm trầm trọng thêm phát ra chậc chậc thanh âm, hai tay dùng sức tách ra Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân, để còn ở vào cao trào không nên kỳ người khóc cầu xin tha thứ, tính khí phía trước lại thành thật phun ra càng nhiều chất lỏng.

Rốt cục, Khương Daniel đem răng thu lại, hai cái rướm máu lỗ nhỏ tại hai đùi trắng nõn bên trên phá lệ dễ thấy, hắn dùng ngón tay đem những cái kia huyết dịch xóa mở, diễm lệ nhan sắc nổi bật lên thân mang màu đen quần áo trong Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp đến mức giống đóa cao ngạo màu đen uất kim hương.

"Niel. . . Niel. . . Ngô a a. ." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này trong đầu một đoàn tương hồ, chỉ biết vô ý thức kêu gọi người yêu danh tự, hai chân mở rộng, một cái tay còn đang nghe lời đùa bỡn mình núm vú, tay kia đặt ở tính khí vuốt lên vuốt xuống.

Khương Daniel chép miệng một cái trở về chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu thơm ngọt, trong máu cồn làm tâm tình của hắn đến trước nay chưa từng có tăng vọt, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm, hai đầu trắng nõn chân liền một cách tự nhiên quấn bên trên bờ eo của hắn, thân thể dán chặt lấy hắn.

Phòng ngủ trên giường tràn đầy cánh hoa hồng, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhẹ đặt lên giường, dùng chẳng biết lúc nào từ rượu đỏ bên trên gỡ xuống tơ hồng mang che kín mèo con hai mắt đẫm lệ mơ hồ con mắt.

"Niel Niel. . ." Lâm vào đen tối Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lập tức bắt đầu bất an uốn éo, đưa tay muốn tìm Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel lập tức ôm thân thể của hắn, đem an ủi hôn rơi vào trong tai, mèo con lúc này mới an tĩnh lại, thút thít đem đầu hướng trên người chủ nhân cọ.

Trải qua mới kia thông giày vò, Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt đã sớm ướt át, khẽ trương khẽ hợp chờ lấy lấp đầy, Khương Daniel dọc theo biên giới nếp uốn họa vòng, kích thích trong ngực người không chỗ ở tránh, làm thế nào cũng trốn không thoát ôm ấp giam cầm.

Khương Daniel luồn vào hai ngón tay, hướng lên trên nén lấy tìm kiếm điểm mẫn cảm, ngón tay mỗi quấy động một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ từ trong cổ họng phát ra cùng loại với nghẹn ngào thanh âm, thẳng cào được lòng người ngứa.

"Vào đi, ta muốn Niel tiến đến. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tính khí cọ xát Khương Daniel bụng dưới, ra hiệu khuếch trương đã đầy đủ.

Khương Daniel đem người ôm cùng mình ngồi đối mặt nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền mình chống ra sau huyệt chậm rãi đem Khương Daniel bộc phát tính khí nuốt vào, quá lớn kích thước để hắn có chút phí sức, hắn hít sâu một hơi, chậm rãi hướng phía dưới ngồi. Đợi cho hoàn toàn nuốt vào, nước mắt đã bắt đầu thuận cái cằm tí tách hướng xuống nện, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu thích ứng, Khương Daniel liền nắm lấy ngang hông của hắn hạ động tác.

"A a a. . . Không được! ! Quá lớn a a! !" Ung Thánh Hựu hét lên một tiếng, song tay nắm chắc Khương Daniel bả vai, quá kịch liệt xung kích để hắn không cách nào ổn định thân thể, quá nhiều khoái cảm lại để cho đầu căn bản là không có cách suy nghĩ.

"Chậm một chút a a. . . ! Muốn hư mất. . ." Tư thế như vậy khiến cho Khương Daniel mỗi một cái đều có thể đâm trúng chỗ sâu nhất, hắn tổng là ưa thích cắm xuống đến cùng, lại dán điểm mẫn cảm chậm rãi cọ ra, lập tức cực hạn khoái cảm lập tức lại thực cốt mệt nhọc, Ung Thánh Hựu bị khi phụ phải chỉ còn lại vô ý thức rên rỉ.

"A a a muốn tới. . . Niel a. ." Ung Thánh Hựu tại cao trào điểm tới hạn, Khương Daniel nhắm ngay thời cơ đối đầu vai của hắn cắn một cái hạ, xuyên thấu thần kinh cảm giác tê dại lập tức trải rộng toàn thân, sau huyệt rút lại khiến cho hai người đồng loạt bắn ra, đa trọng khoái cảm đồng loạt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến công, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt một trận bạch quang liền hôn mê bất tỉnh.

"Suy nghĩ gì dự trữ lương đâu, đồ ngốc." Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, nhìn xem hắn toàn thân che kín dấu vết của mình, thỏa mãn đem người ôm trong ngực.

End.


	255. *

[ Dan Ung ] Trap

Thiếu niên bất lương x cảnh sát

Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng đột nhiên tiếp vào trong cục điện thoại.

"Ta hôm nay nghỉ ngơi ngày đầu tiên, không có đại sự không muốn tìm ta" bận rộn không kém nhiều nhất 1 tháng bản án hôm qua cuối cùng kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm liền y phục đều không có thoát trực tiếp liền nằm ở trên giường ngủ thiếp đi, ai biết còn chưa ngủ mấy giờ, đặt ở bên gối điện thoại liền ong ong ong vang lên không ngừng.

"Tốt, không có việc gì ta treo." Hắn nhắm mắt lại đang muốn cúp điện thoại.

"Ai ai ai! ! ! ! Ngươi chớ cúp a!" Đầu bên kia điện thoại đồng sự nghe xong hắn muốn tắt điện thoại vội vàng lớn tiếng giữ lại, từ trong ống nghe truyền ra tiếng ồn ào, đối diện tựa hồ rất náo nhiệt, "Nhà ngươi tiểu bằng hữu tới tìm ngươi, chúng ta theo cũng đè không được, nói chuyện cũng không nghe, chỉ có thể cho ngươi gọi điện thoại, ngài xin thương xót, đem hắn mang về nhà đi."

"Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới thanh tỉnh một điểm, ngắm mắt nhìn một chút đồng hồ treo tường, ba giờ sáng.

"Ta lập tức đi tới." Hơn nửa đêm tiểu tử này đến cùng muốn làm gì, tính tình không tốt Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức hỏa khí liền lên đến, cầm lấy bên ngoài bao liền chạy ra ngoài.

"Tiểu Khương, tiểu mỹ đồng học, ngươi đem trong tay chai rượu buông xuống được không," đồng sự một mặt bất đắc dĩ khuyên ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon giơ cao chai rượu đối với mình đầu tiểu mỹ đồng học, "Ngươi cùng cái gì qua có đi hay không cũng không thể cùng đầu của mình không qua được đúng hay không?" Cái này Ung cảnh sát gia thuộc hắn đụng cũng không phải, không động vào cũng không phải, đụng sợ qua giới hạn người ta không cao hứng, không ngăn lại sợ tiểu hài thật tổn thương từ mình, đành phải ngồi xổm trên mặt đất chân tay luống cuống tận tình khuyên bảo thuyết phục.

"Khương Daniel! ! Đều mấy điểm! Ngươi tại cái này náo cái gì đâu!" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vào cửa liền thấy dạng này một bộ cảnh tượng, trong giọng nói tràn đầy bị đánh thức chạy tới nộ khí cùng đối cứng trưởng thành tiểu hài nửa đêm không trở về nhà lo lắng cùng răn dạy.

"Ta mặc kệ! Thánh Hựu ca không đến ta liền một cái bình đập chết chính ta!" Khương Daniel một lòng đắm chìm trong tự biên tự diễn khổ tình kịch bên trong, ngay cả đau khổ chờ mong nửa ngày rốt cục xuất hiện nam chủ nhân công cũng không phát hiện.

"Ngươi nện, ta không ngăn." Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay ôm ngực nhìn gương mặt đỏ bừng Khương Daniel, màu hồng phấn cọng lông mũ xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo mang tại mái tóc màu đen bên trên, một tháng không gặp, tóc tựa hồ thật dài một chút.

" Thánh ca! ! Ngươi đến rồi!" Tiểu hài rốt cục phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu tồn tại, vừa mới bộ kia anh dũng liền Nghĩa dáng vẻ lập tức biến mất không gặp, đem bình rượu tử tiện tay quăng ra, khóe miệng kéo một phát, lúc ngẩng đầu lên, hai con đậu đậu trong mắt nháy mắt chứa đầy nước mắt, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi không quan tâm ta! Một tháng không gặp ta cũng không nghĩ ta, nghỉ thế mà cũng không tìm ta!"

"Làm ơn, ta đêm qua mới bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi, đến bây giờ còn không đến sáu giờ," Ung Thánh Hựu khe khẽ thở dài, nhìn thấy tiểu hài vung kiều dáng vẻ cái gì khí đều tiêu, mặc dù trong lòng đã trong bụng nở hoa, nhưng trên mặt hay là duy trì một bộ lạnh như băng dáng vẻ, dù sao mình lãnh khốc cảnh sát hình tượng tại đồng sự trước mặt cũng không thể ném.

"Ta mặc kệ! Ta rất nhớ ngươi a, ngươi có phải hay không không nghĩ ta a. ." Khương Daniel càng nói càng ủy khuất, nắm lấy trên ghế sa lon gối ôm liền muốn lau nước mắt.

"Khục. Về nhà về nhà a, đừng tại đây mất mặt." Thánh Hựu thính tai có chút phiếm hồng, lúng túng khục một tiếng, lôi kéo Khương Daniel cùng cọng lông mũ cùng màu màu hồng vệ mũ áo tử liền phải đem người ôm, cảm giác được người tới gần, Khương Daniel giống khối sắt nam châm một dạng meo khanh liền dính đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, cánh tay chăm chú nhốt chặt eo của hắn.

Hắn làm sao lại không nghĩ hắn tiểu bằng hữu đâu, một tháng này loay hoay hôn thiên hắc địa, mỗi ngày chỉ có trong khe hẹp một chút thời gian có thể gọi điện thoại nói vài lời, ngay cả cơ hội gặp mặt đều không có, luôn luôn không nguyện ý tú ân ái chính mình cũng đưa điện thoại di động mặt bàn đổi thành Khương Daniel rắm thúi từ chụp, mỗi lần cảm giác lúc mệt mỏi liền mở ra điện thoại nhìn xem, hi vọng nhiều tiểu bằng hữu liền ở bên người.

"Không có ý tứ, làm phiền các ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa viên kia lông xù đầu lấy đó trấn an, cùng đồng sự xin lỗi cười cười, kéo lấy người rời đi đồn cảnh sát.

Đợi đến người đi, bận rộn một đêm tiểu cảnh sát mới xám xịt xuất ra quét dọn công cụ, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm, "Ca gia thuộc làm sao giống như hắn, liền yêu loạn quẳng đồ vật! Còn không đều là ta đến quét dọn!"

Khương Daniel lúc này yên lặng ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế, nghiêng cái đầu nhỏ ngủ gà ngủ gật, miệng cong lên đến lẩm bẩm nói mộng

Lời nói.

"An tĩnh thời điểm ngược lại là thật đáng yêu." Thừa dịp đèn đỏ quay người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng vuốt xuôi Khương Daniel cái mũi, ngữ khí đoán chừng là trên đời này không ai nghe qua mềm mại, nhếch miệng lên độ cong là chỉ nhằm vào Khương Daniel ôn nhu.

"Ngô, Thánh Hựu ca." Không biết có phải hay không là lần này đánh thức trong lúc ngủ mơ tiểu hài, hắn cau mũi một cái, vươn tay bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngón trỏ, đặt ở bên miệng dùng răng nhỏ nhẹ nhàng cắn một chút, lại lè lưỡi liếm liếm.

Tiểu tử này đến cùng có ngủ hay không, giữa ngón tay truyền đến có chút nhói nhói cùng đầu lưỡi mềm mại xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu từ gương mặt xấu hổ đến cổ cây, không còn dám đi trêu chọc ngủ chó săn nhỏ, đạp mạnh chân ga hướng nhà lái đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể thăm dò vào tay lái phụ, cho Khương Daniel mở dây an toàn, thân thể chạm nhau đụng thời điểm bị hắn một cái dùng sức ôm lấy, lấy cùng với biến xoay tư thế bị trộm một cái hôn, vừa vặn công bằng hôn lên trên miệng, nồng đậm mùi rượu thuận miệng truyền qua tới.

Không có chút nào phòng bị Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức dùng tay vuốt Khương Daniel ngực, lại bị bắt lại, đổi lấy là một cái càng sâu hôn, thẳng đến đem chỗ có không khí đều cướp đoạt.

Một hôn kết thúc, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tình nguyện trở nên đầy người mùi rượu, tăng thêm trong xe nóng bức không khí, trong lúc nhất thời để hắn có loại từ mình cũng say ảo giác. Kỳ quái là, Khương Daniel ngược lại là lại không có động tác, lại ngoan ngoãn ngủ mất, phảng phất vừa rồi cái kia mang theo xâm lược tính hôn căn bản chưa từng phát sinh.

", tốt." Thánh Hựu chụp chụp gương mặt của hắn ra hiệu chính hắn xuống xe, nhưng Khương Daniel trừ phát ra hô hô Khanh Khanh không vui ý thanh âm, một điểm muốn tỉnh lại dấu hiệu cũng không có.

"Ta nhìn ngươi là phải mệt chết ta." Thở dài, Ung Thánh Hựu đem người từ trong xe vớt ra, đặt ở trên lưng mình, tiểu tử này cùng mình một dạng cao, vừa hình cùng thể cốt thật là lớn một vòng, cõng lên người còn thật sự cảm thấy có chút cật lực. Khương Daniel khéo léo đem đầu đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai, hai tay cũng ngoan ngoãn treo ở trên vai hắn.

Đi vài bước đường, không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel đang cố ý hướng phía lỗ tai của hắn thổi hơi, lỗ tai là hắn vùng mẫn cảm, bị dạng này như có như không trêu chọc để hắn không tự giác nổi da gà lên một thân, nhưng nghiêng đầu nhìn xem, tiểu hài lại rõ ràng là đang nhắm mắt hảo hảo đi ngủ.

Thật vất vả đem người cõng về nhà, cho dù là tại mùa đông thời tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ra một thân mồ hôi, hắn đem Khương Daniel dàn xếp tại giường bên trên, bên ngoài giày đi mưa tử cởi xuống, mình cũng bắt đầu cởi quần áo, nghĩ đến mau mau tắm rửa.

Hắn đem mồ hôi ẩm ướt áo sơmi cởi ra, hẹp mà cân xứng phần lưng đối Khương Daniel phương hướng, hắn vừa định cởi quần, lại bị một hai bàn tay to bắt vòng eo, ngay cả người cùng một chỗ đẩy ngã xuống giường.

"Ta liền biết tiểu tử ngươi không ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu không khí ngược lại cười, nhấc đứng người dậy tại tiểu hài ngoài miệng uống một ngụm, lại nằm câu lên một bên miệng sừng nhìn xem hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ca nhìn ta như vậy, ta thế nhưng là sắp nhịn không được." Khương Daniel đem đầu vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, ấm áp hô hấp bên tai bên cạnh tán loạn, làm cho dưới thân người bởi vì sợ nhột vừa đi vừa về vặn vẹo, "Khó chịu," Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cảm giác được hắn trở nên thanh âm khàn khàn cùng thân thể hai người lẫn tiếp xúc lúc dần dần có phản ứng hạ thân.

"Vậy cũng chớ nhẫn." Ung Thánh Hựu một cái xoay người chuyển đổi vị trí, đem lúc đầu chiếm thượng phong Khương Daniel ép dưới thân thể, hắn vung lên nhỏ hài màu hồng vệ áo, đầu lưỡi tại hình dạng cực tốt cơ bụng bên trên thuận khe rãnh liếm láp, tại chỗ rốn làm sơ lưu luyến, sau đó đối bụng dưới nhẹ nhẹ thổi ngụm khí.

Hắn dùng răng chậm rãi kéo ra quần jean khóa kéo, cách quần lót vải vóc dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp Khương Daniel nửa ưỡn lên tính khí, thẳng đến gian kia vây vải màu xám liệu đều biến thành ẩm ướt cộc cộc màu đậm, hắn giương mắt nhìn lấy Khương Daniel, tại hai người bốn mắt tương đối lúc đem đồ lót cởi hạ, đem thô to tính khí ngậm vào, chậm rãi phun ra nuốt vào.

Luôn luôn lạnh lẽo Ung cảnh sát lúc này giống con giảo hoạt mèo đen, mặt ngoài thuận theo nhu thuận, kì thực sau lưng cái đuôi sớm liền bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn quấn quanh lấy thân thể của chủ nhân , chờ đợi lấy ban thưởng cùng vuốt ve. Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi chọc lộng lấy mẫn cảm lỗ nhỏ, một cái tay nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt tại cơ bụng bên trên vẽ vòng tròn.

"Ung cảnh sát thật đúng là cái yêu tinh."Trước mắt đánh vào thị giác quá mãnh liệt, hắn bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tóc tại trong miệng hắn hung hăng va chạm mấy lần, liền đem đã bộc phát tính khí từ trong miệng hắn lấy ra, dùng phía trước tại trên gương mặt ba viên nhỏ mãnh bên trên chọc lộng, đem dâm mỹ chất lỏng đều xóa ở phía trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu kia hai mảnh môi mỏng lúc này bị chơi đùa có chút sưng đỏ, lại sáng lóng lánh phải hiện ra thủy quang, hắn liếm liếm đau nhức khóe miệng, bò lên thân thể, dạng chân tại Khương Daniel trên thân, ngón tay thon dài chậm rãi giải khai đai lưng, bị trói buộc tại trong quần lót tính khí đã sớm chống lên một

"Ta còn cái gì cũng không làm, cứ như vậy muốn rồi?" Khương Daniel hướng lên hếch bàng, thẳng tắp tính khí mài đạp trên Ung Thánh Hựu bụng dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày không phủ nhận, một tay sờ lên mình núm vú nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo, một cái tay khác đem tính khí giải phóng ra ngoài, trên dưới gánh động, song nặng khoái cảm thiêu đốt lấy thần trí của hắn, trên mặt hiện ra đỏ ửng nhàn nhạt, không an phận cái mông bắt chước giao hợp động tác lúc lên lúc xuống động lên, miệng bên trong hô hào "Niel, Niel."

"Ta dựa vào, cái này ai còn có thể nhịn được a, Khương Daniel thầm mắng một tiếng, đứng dậy bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng vặn vẹo vòng eo, đem người ôm lấy đến, đem vướng bận quần cởi ra ném ở một bên, vùi đầu cắn một viên khác bị vắng vẻ núm vú, có chút dùng sức gặm cắn.

"Ừm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu meo mở mắt, đứng thẳng người dậy càng thêm chủ động đưa đến Khương Daniel miệng bên trong, cánh tay vòng lấy phía sau lưng của hắn, miệng bên trong là ức chế không nổi ngọt ngào rên rỉ.

"Nghĩ ngươi, kỳ thật mỗi ngày, mỗi phút, mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều nhớ ngươi." Tình đến nồng lúc ai còn bận tâm lấy mặt mũi, những cái kia không có ý tứ nói ra lời tâm tình bị Ung Thánh Hựu một mạch nói ra, miệng dán chặt lấy người yêu lỗ tai, nói xong còn nhõng nhẻo cắn cắn nhục cảm vành tai. Một tháng không thấy tưởng niệm, không chỉ là trong lòng tưởng niệm, còn có thân thể bên trên tưởng niệm, toàn vào lúc này hóa thành thôi tình dược tề, tràn ngập tại ấm vị ẩm ướt trong không khí.

Khương Daniel thời khắc này ý cười làm sao đều thu lại không được, chó săn nhỏ cái đuôi to tại sau lưng bãi động, hắn đem yêu thích ca ca ôm trong ngực bên trong, thỏa thích ngửi ngửi hắn mùi trên người, thỏa thích dùng ngón tay xâm lược mỗi một tấc da thịt. Hắn đi tới tiểu huyệt phụ cận, phát hiện nơi đó lại sớm đã một mảnh vũng bùn. Bọn hắn khát cầu đối phương, khao khát thời gian qua đi quá lâu tương hỗ chiếm hữu.

Một ngón tay đi vào coi như thuận lợi, đến cái thứ hai lúc vẫn là có thể cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy, Khương Daniel hôn một cái mắt của hắn con ngươi, dùng tay dỗ dành lấy hắn tính khí, để hắn hết sức buông lỏng thân thể, ngón tay tại tiểu huyệt bên trong lục lọi kia quen thuộc một điểm.

"Ngô. Niel! !" Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể rung lên một cái thật mạnh, Khương Daniel biết chính là chỗ này, thế là tại kia phụ kiện vừa đi vừa về nén, thỉnh thoảng chọc lộng khối kia thịt mềm, cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể dần dần không còn cứng đờ, liền rút ngón tay ra.

"Ca thật tuyệt, ta muốn đi vào." Hắn nâng lên truy Thánh Hựu mềm mại thân thể, một cái động thân đem tính khí vùi sâu vào, ngồi cưỡi thức ưu điểm phát huy phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, mượn thân thể nặng đo một cái tử liền đến chỗ sâu nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu bị cái này lửa Tottenham đánh hướng lên đứng thẳng người dậy, ô

rên rỉ.

Trống rỗng đã lâu thân thể đạt được thỏa mãn, hai người đều là một trận thở dài, Khương Daniel nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo nhỏ đỉnh lộng lấy, mỗi một cái đều đâm tại điểm mẫn cảm bên trên, tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đứng người dậy lúc lại đùa ác cắn hắn hầu kết.

"Đau nhức, ngươi là chó sao, làm sao luôn yêu thích. . . . Cắn người." Rõ ràng bị khoái cảm bao phủ đến con mắt đều muốn mất đi tiêu cự, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cố gắng mở to mắt mắng, nói được nửa câu lại bị điểm mẫn cảm bên trên một đoạn làm cho kêu lên.

"Thật nhanh. . A a a, chính là chỗ đó! Niel. . A!" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tiếp gấp Khương Daniel thân thể, nắm chặt sau huyệt bắn ra đến, cao trào dư vị làm bắp đùi của hắn cây không ngừng run rẩy, bạch trọc chất lỏng đều đính vào màu hồng vệ trên áo.

"Ca đem ta vừa mua quần áo làm bẩn, muốn trừng phạt." Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ đắm chìm trong tình dục bên trong dáng vẻ, không chút nào yêu tiếc tiếp tục đâm kích lấy điểm mẫn cảm, xuất tinh không nên kỳ còn không có đi qua, lúc này lại bị dạng này kích thích, hắn mềm thân thể ô ô ô khóc cầu xin tha thứ.

"Không muốn không muốn, Niel không muốn a a," không giống khoái cảm bùm bùm tại nổ trong đầu mở, vừa bắn qua tính khí lại lại một lần rất đứng lên, thú Thánh Hựu muốn né ra, lại bị tóm chặt lấy, lấy quỳ nằm sấp tư thế bị đè vào trên giường, tiếp nhận một lần so một lần càng thêm mãnh liệt va chạm.

"Ca ca chạy không thoát." Khương Daniel một cái tay hung hăng hộ một chút Ung Thánh Hựu một bên núm vú, đồng thời dưới thân bỗng nhiên một đỉnh, mua nóng bắn tại chỗ sâu, kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu hét lên một tiếng, lại một lần bắn ra, cứ việc lần này chỉ là chút mỏng manh chất lỏng.

"Không muốn, thật không muốn. ." Ung Thánh Hựu đâu còn có sức lực, lúc này mềm nhũn nằm lỳ ở trên giường, dưới thân bị làm cho rối tinh rối mù, trên mặt cũng tận là chưa khô nước mắt, nhưng sau lưng chó săn nhỏ lại giống như là vĩnh viễn sẽ không mệt mỏi đồng dạng, nơi nào lại nhanh như vậy bỏ qua hắn.

Dù sao ban đêm còn có dài như vậy đâu.

End.


	256. *

ooc

Mỗi giờ mỗi khắc gây Ung tổng sinh khí tao lời nói hoàn toàn Ngưu Lang Dan x mặt ngoài lãnh khốc kì thực ngạo kiều trong lòng siêu sợ tổng giám đốc Ung

—— ——

Đêm khuya đô thị nào đó KTV.

"Ta nhìn thời gian cũng không còn nhiều lắm, bắt đầu hôm nay trọng đầu hí đi." Trung niên nam nhân nói, đè lên trên tường phục vụ linh.

Hắn vẫy vẫy tay, đem nhân viên phục vụ kêu tới mình bên người, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói cái gì.

Mấy phút sau, nhân viên phục vụ mở cửa phòng, đi tới một loạt nam nhân.

Những nam nhân này có xem ra hai chừng mười lăm tuổi, có xem ra chỉ là vừa thành niên bộ dáng, ăn mặc đủ loại kiểu dáng, Âu phục giày da, vệ áo quần jean, hay là lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo màu trắng áo len.

Mặc dù phong cách khác biệt, nhưng là mỗi một cái đều dài lấy một trương không sai mặt, cười híp mắt nhìn xem người đang ngồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt liền nhìn ra đến những người này là làm gì, đêm hôm khuya khoắt, lại là ở trong thành phố cao cấp nhất KTV, đang ngồi đều là nhân vật có mặt mũi, cái này tuổi trẻ tiểu hỏa tử, nói dễ nghe, là đến hống các lão bản vui vẻ, kỳ thật chính là Ngưu Lang.

Hắn ở trong lòng lật cái rõ ràng mắt, mặt ngoài nhưng vẫn là hắn thuần thục nhất bá đạo tổng giám đốc bộ dáng, một cái tay triển khai dựng tại sau lưng trên ghế sa lon, một cái tay khác bưng một chén uống một nửa rượu.

Hắn luôn luôn không thích tham dự những hoạt động này, cũng không phải nói xem thường những người này, người luôn luôn có nỗi khổ tâm riêng của mình nha, mỗi một cái nghề nghiệp đều có hắn tồn tại lý do cùng ý Nghĩa, nhưng là hắn không kỳ thị, cũng không có nghĩa là mình nguyện ý tiếp nhận.

"Vương tổng, ngài chọn trước." Mới kia cái trung niên nam nhân mang theo nịnh nọt cười nhìn lấy bụng lớn tiện tiện nam nhân, vươn tay làm cái mời tư thế xin mời.

Vương tổng cười cười, cho dù là khắp nơi bất tỉnh tối tia sáng hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nhìn thấy hắn hai viên sáng long lanh răng vàng, phối hợp hắn uống rượu hồng quang đầy mặt mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng âm thầm vì những này tiểu nam sinh thở dài.

Dù sao nếu như có thể dính vào những này các đại lão bản, những này con vịt nhỏ về sau sinh hoạt khẳng định sẽ thêm không ít chất béo.

"Tới tới tới, đều thất thần làm cái gì! Có cái gì sở trường đều biểu diễn ra!" Nhân viên phục vụ phủi tay, đối đám con trai hét lớn.

Bọn hắn xem xét chính là nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện, cũng không cảm thấy xấu hổ cùng không thả ra, mặc vệ áo mang mũ lưỡi trai nam hài dẫn đầu đi tới, cầm lấy bình rượu trên bàn, vì Vương tổng rót rượu, lại vì chính mình cũng rót đầy, bưng cái chén liền tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống.

Nam hài tử trên thân phun ngọt lịm nước hoa, tăng thêm hắn gương mặt non nớt, xem ra đi là thanh xuân tiểu thiếu niên lộ tuyến, hắn nhìn xem Vương tổng bóng mỡ mặt, lộ ra một cái mười phần triều khí phồn thịnh tiếu dung, sắc nhọn răng mèo chống đỡ tại miệng môi dưới bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại gần nhất, trơ mắt nhìn xem tiểu nam hài đưa chén rượu lúc vô tình hay cố ý mơn trớn Vương tổng tay, lại tại sau khi cụng chén, một cái "Không cẩn thận" đem rượu vẩy một thân. Hắn lập tức biến hiện ra thất kinh dáng vẻ, cúi hạ khóe mắt, hai tay xoa nắn dính vết rượu quần áo, bên môi còn có lưu chưa khô chất lỏng.

"Ta thật sự là tay chân vụng về, Vương tổng." Hắn ngữ khí mềm đến không được, giống như lập tức liền muốn khóc lên, con mắt ướt sũng, giống như là ven đường khát vọng được nhặt đi chó con.

"Ài khóc cái gì, ta mua cho ngươi mới." Vương tổng một tay tự nhiên ôm lên bả vai của nam hài, hai người cùng một chỗ đứng lên, rời đi phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng cảm thán cái này sóng thao tác trâu phê a, không hổ là luyện qua người, thậm chí muốn vì hắn vỗ tay, nhưng hắn nhưng là Ung thị đại tổng tài, ngày bình thường trông thấy mấy ức đơn đặt hàng lớn cũng sẽ không nhíu một cái lông mày lãnh khốc đại lão bản, loại này ba ba vỗ tay sự tình làm sao có thể làm đâu.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng ho khan một cái, nhấp một miếng rượu, dự định tiếp tục xem hí.

Chính đang hát lông trắng áo nam hài từ vừa mới bắt đầu ánh mắt liền vô tình hay cố ý hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên này nghiêng mắt nhìn, hắn tiếng ca rất ôn nhu, trầm thấp dễ nghe, giống như là trong ngày mùa đông nóng hầm hập bí đỏ cầm sắt, mỗi lần hát đến chỗ động tình, hắn liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu ném đi một cái hàm tình mạch mạch ánh mắt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu một mực nhìn lấy khác phương hướng, một lần cũng không có tiếp thu được hắn làn thu thuỷ.

Nam hài có chút không phục, những lão bản này từng cái xem ra niên kỷ cũng không nhỏ, dáng người mập ra, tóc thưa thớt, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu khác biệt, hắn xem ra ước chừng chừng ba mươi tuổi, tóc chải thành lệch phân dáng vẻ, một bên chỉnh chỉnh tề tề đừng ở sau tai, cho dù là như thế ngọn đèn hôn ám, hay là có thể thấy được hắn ưu tú bộ mặt hình dáng.

Dạng này một con cá lớn, thả đi nhưng chính là người khác. Một khúc cuối cùng, hắn bưng chén rượu đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính xem kịch vui đâu, trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện người, đem màn kịch hay của hắn ngăn cản cực kỳ chặt chẽ, điều này làm hắn có như vậy một nháy mắt không thoải mái. Hắn gương mặt này, không cười thời điểm xem ra vốn là có khá dữ, lại thêm lúc này trong ánh mắt không che giấu chút nào không kiên nhẫn cùng không vui, sửng sốt để trước mặt tiểu nam hài dọa đến khẽ run rẩy, phảng phất bị người từ đầu đến chân xối một chậu nước lạnh, thân thể không chỗ ở run rẩy.

"Thật xin lỗi. . ." Hắn thậm chí không dám ngẩng đầu, nắm chặt áo len góc áo hậm hực rời đi, không còn dám đi trêu chọc Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cảm thấy mình hù dọa hài tử, chẳng qua là cảm thấy vướng bận người rốt cục đi ra, đang chuẩn bị tiếp tục xem hí đâu, đột nhiên phát hiện rượu trong ly không biết lúc nào uống xong.

Đang muốn mình rót rượu, trong phòng âm nhạc đột nhiên từ ôn nhu tình ca đổi thành kình bạo vũ khúc, ánh đèn cũng đi theo biến thành cực kì mập mờ màu đỏ. Đại khái là ôn nhu tiểu nam hài bị dọa chạy, thay đổi hài tử khác đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có hứng thú gì, hắn chỉ muốn đợi mọi người đều chọn xong, mình cuối cùng chuồn mất, hắn cũng không muốn có một đoạn kích tình tình một đêm.

Trước mặt tiểu vũ đài đột nhiên thăng lên, phía trên đứng cái mặc màu đỏ tây trang nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác đem ánh mắt rơi ở trên người hắn, nếu như nói phía trước mấy vị đều là nam hài, chỉ có người này, có thể tính là nam nhân, tản ra nồng đậm xâm lược ý vị cùng hormone nam nhân. Bất quá đây chỉ là hấp dẫn hắn lực chú ý nó bên trong một cái phương diện, một nguyên nhân khác đại khái là món kia màu đỏ âu phục bên ngoài bao, không khỏi quá mức quê mùa.

Đây là cái gì thập niên 90 tiết mục cuối năm ma thuật sư sao?

Theo âm nhạc, nam nhân linh hoạt vặn vẹo vòng eo, thấu thị màu đen quần áo trong ẩn ẩn hiển lộ ra vòng eo của hắn, hạ thân màu đen quần bó đem hai cái chân dài kia đường cong hoàn toàn biểu diễn ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu đặt chén rượu xuống, nhíu mày, y phục này mặc trên người hắn thế mà còn có chút đẹp mắt?

Nhưng một giây sau, Ung tổng giám đốc liền đỏ mặt. Đỏ âu phục nam nhân đối mặt với hắn, nhẹ nhẹ cắn môi dưới, đưa cho hắn một cái cực kỳ mập mờ ánh mắt. Âm Nhạc Tiến đi đến mười phần có tiết tấu địa phương, nam nhân chuẩn xác giẫm lên nhịp trống, đại trương mở chân, có chút uốn gối, bắt đầu dùng tay vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve bắp đùi của mình, từ đầu gối đến bẹn đùi.

Đầu kia muốn mạng quần bó đem hắn hạ thân cái kia ủng có khiến người mười phần kiêu ngạo kích thước khí quan cũng chặt chẽ bao vây lấy, theo động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể rõ ràng trông thấy nó hình dạng.

Đỏ âu phục hạ sân khấu, càng đi càng gần, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt cũng càng ngày càng đỏ, thính tai thậm chí đều muốn bốc cháy. Hắn không phải không gặp qua so đây càng thêm rõ ràng biểu diễn, chỉ là lần này tựa hồ có cái gì không giống, hắn tâm thậm chí cũng đập nhanh tốc độ, tại ngực bên trong xao động, để hắn có chút khó chịu.

Tự nhận là không thể tại dạng này trường hợp thất thố, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vội vàng vàng đi rót rượu, muốn dùng uống rượu che giấu bối rối của mình. Tay còn không có đụng phải bình rượu, liền bị người cầm lên, đỏ âu phục cho Ung Thánh Hựu đổ đầy chén rượu, cũng tự mình đưa tới trong tay hắn.

"A. . . Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận tiếp nhận chén rượu, sợ đỏ tây chứa một cái "Không cẩn thận" nâng cốc vẩy vào hắn đắt đỏ âu phục bên trên, sau đó cứng rắn muốn đi trong nhà mình giúp mình giặt quần áo, thuận tiện ngủ một giấc.

Chén rượu an toàn rơi vào trong tay mình, âm nhạc lập tức nghênh đón đợt thứ hai cao trào, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên đem rượu trong ly một ngụm rót hết, còn không có nuốt xuống, liền thấy đỏ âu phục đuổi theo tiết tấu, tại cách mình cực kỳ gần địa phương xoay lên cái rắm // cỗ.

Mượt mà sung mãn cái rắm // cỗ bị quần bó chặt chẽ bao vây lấy, khiến người không tự giác muốn biết nơi đó xúc cảm đến tột cùng là như thế nào, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn biết nơi đó xúc cảm, chẳng qua là cảm thấy cái này cái rắm // cỗ không khỏi cách mình gần quá, hắn lớn lên như thế còn không có khoảng cách gần như vậy nhìn qua người khác cái rắm // cỗ.

Kẹt tại yết hầu rượu trong lúc nhất thời sang đến khí quản, Ung Thánh Hựu bị sặc đến không chỗ ở ho khan.

Đỏ âu phục ngay cả vội vàng chuyển người tử, ôn nhu vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu cõng, giúp hắn thuận khí, tiếp lấy gần sát Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai. Ung Thánh Hựu ho đến nước mắt đều đi ra, che ngực khom người, ngay sau đó liền nghe được cái kia đỏ âu phục nói lời nói.

"Ân ân ân tốt Ung tổng, ý của ngài ta đều hiểu."

"?" Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn muốn làm gì.

"Ngài đã đem địa phương định tốt rồi? Ngài thật là rất tri kỷ." Thanh âm của hắn không lớn không nhỏ, lại chính là có thể để phòng những người còn lại cũng nghe được.

"Nguyên lai Ung luôn yêu thích cái này loại hình a." Mấy cái lão bản bàn luận xôn xao.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tối kêu không tốt, mình cũng không có nói đêm nay muốn bao hắn a, làm sao mình bây giờ chỉ lo ho khan nói không được lời nói, hắn vội vàng khoát tay, ra hiệu mình không phải ý tứ này.

"Ung luôn nói mọi người tốt chơi vui, hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng hắn." Đỏ âu phục thuận thế nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, " xe để ta tới mở, Ung tổng uống rượu."

"Daniel, chiếu cố tốt Ung tổng a!" Nhân viên phục vụ căn dặn vài câu, lại trở lại phòng.

Daniel tựa hồ là đỏ tây trang danh tự, hắn nhẹ gật đầu, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo, đi ra phòng.

"Khục. . . Khụ khụ khụ. . . Ta thao. . Ngươi dừng lại!" Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong cổ họng gạt ra một câu, lại nhịn không được khục, đưa tay lập tức đem Daniel đặt ở mình trên vai tay chụp được tới.

"Ung tổng thật đúng là bạo tính tình, ta gọi Khương Daniel, ngươi có thể gọi ta Daniel, hoặc là, ngươi nếu là nguyện ý thân mật hơn, gọi thế nào đều có thể." Khương Daniel dừng bước lại, dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt bởi vì ho khan nhiễm lên một tia đỏ ửng, trong mắt mút lấy nước mắt, ướt sũng, hắn vẻn vẹn so Khương Daniel thấp hơn một điểm, nhưng thân thể không thể so hắn rắn chắc, hiện tại lại bởi vì ho khan có chút khom người, đành phải giương mắt lên nhìn lên trên lấy hắn. Trong ánh mắt tuy là không che giấu chút nào chán ghét cùng hung ác, tại này tấm có chút chật vật tình cảnh hạ, càng giống là không thỏa mãn hờn dỗi.

"Ngài nhìn ta như vậy, ta nhưng thật ra là có chút sợ hãi, dù sao Ung tổng lợi hại như vậy, để người xử lý ta, còn không phải vài phút sự tình." Khương Daniel biểu lộ tựa hồ có chút thụ thương, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy kia càng nhiều hơn chính là chế giễu cùng đùa giỡn.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi là cho là ta không dám làm rơi ngươi? Ngươi có biết hay không ta có bao nhiêu. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, trong phòng đi ra mặt khác một đôi, là hôm qua cùng một chỗ đàm hợp đồng Lý tổng, hắn lập tức đổi sắc mặt, " ta không thích khách sạn, đi nhà ta đi, Daniel. A Lý tổng đi chơi vui vẻ."

"Ung tổng cũng thế." Lý tổng nắm tiểu nam hài tay tiến thang máy.

"Tốt, đi nhà ngươi." Khương Daniel thoạt nhìn là chuyện tốt được như ý bộ dáng, phá lệ cao hứng, hai tay cắm ở trong túi quần, cười híp mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Không đi!"

"Vậy ta đưa Ung tổng về nhà cũng có thể đi." Khương Daniel đột nhiên gần sát, đem đầu ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, câm lấy cuống họng nói chuyện, âm cuối mang theo chút dính sền sệt mập mờ hương vị, nóng hầm hập khí thể đánh ở bên tai, sau đó đưa tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vét túi xuất ra xe của hắn chìa khoá. Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại, thẳng đi vào xuống lầu thang máy.

—— ——

Hắn mang mở cửa xe chỗ ngồi cạnh tài xế, một tay đỡ tại trên khung cửa, sợ Ung Thánh Hựu đụng đầu, đợi hắn ngồi xuống, lại nhẹ đóng cửa khẽ cửa quấn về ghế lái.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất tức giận, hắn sống nhiều năm như vậy cho tới bây giờ không ai dám đùa giỡn hắn, cái này Khương Daniel vậy mà một đêm làm ra nhiều như vậy chuyện gì quá phận, về sau, không đúng, ngày mai hắn liền để Khương Daniel tại thành phố này lăn lộn ngoài đời không nổi. Hắn quay đầu sang một bên, nhắm mắt lại, không muốn đi nhìn trên ghế lái người.

Đột nhiên có người tới gần, Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh giác mở mắt, lại vừa vặn đối đầu Khương Daniel gần trong gang tấc bên mặt, khoảng cách gần đến hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được lỗ tai hắn bên trên cây kia tai dài sức lắc lư lúc mang theo gió nhẹ, nghe được trên người hắn mùi nước hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lại bất tranh khí đỏ, yết hầu giật giật, "Ngươi làm gì!"

"Ung tổng như thế đại nhân, không biết nịt giây nịt an toàn?" Khương Daniel quay đầu, lúc này ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt chính là tấm kia lúc nói chuyện lúc mở lúc đóng miệng.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi. . . Trên người ngươi mùi nước hoa rất khó ngửi." Hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ cực, không nghĩ lại đi nhìn Khương Daniel, lần nữa quay đầu sang chỗ khác.

"Là trong tiệm người cho ta phun, có khó nghe như vậy sao?" Hắn dắt lấy cổ áo của mình ngửi ngửi, lại đi xem Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc không cho hắn đáp lại, hắn nhếch miệng ngoan ngoãn lái xe.

Có lẽ là ban đêm uống hết vài chén rượu có tác dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu có chút choáng váng, vậy mà thật ngủ thiếp đi.

Thẳng đến cảm giác được một đôi không an phận tay cùng trên mặt kỳ quái ẩm ướt ý, "Ừm?" Hắn mở mắt.

Ghế kế bên tài xế hoàn toàn bị đánh ngã, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở phía trên, Khương Daniel chỉ mặc một bộ đen quần áo trong, dạng chân trên người hắn, chính cúi người xuống dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp lấy trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi, một cái tay bưng lấy mặt của hắn, một cái khác tại hắn hạ thân có kỹ xảo xoa nắn.

"Ngươi đỏ âu phục đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tỉnh, ý thức còn mơ mơ màng màng, cái thứ nhất nghĩ tới đúng là Khương Daniel cuối cùng đem món kia xấu đến hít thở không thông đỏ âu phục thoát.

"Thoát." Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn ánh mắt mông lung dáng vẻ, cảm thấy đáng yêu cực, càng thêm tăng tốc động tác trên tay, chuẩn bị đi hôn Ung Thánh Hựu miệng.

"Chờ chút. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, thân đợt tiếp theo sóng nhanh // làm cho hắn năng lực suy tính cấp tốc thoái hóa, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, lập tức che Khương Daniel miệng, " chuyện gì xảy ra? ? Ta? Ngươi? Ngươi làm gì?" Hắn mở to hai mắt nhìn, không thể tin được cái này giảo hoạt Ngưu Lang lúc này chính đè ép tự mình làm dạng này như thế sự tình.

Khương Daniel bị che miệng không cách nào nói chuyện, thế là lè lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay, kỳ diệu xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là lập tức cầm mở tay ra, nhưng trong xe không gian quá nhỏ hẹp, hắn lại không biết nên để ở nơi đâu, đành phải lúng túng để ở trước ngực giao nhau, cảnh giác nhìn xem trên người lưu manh.

"Vừa rồi gọi ca, ca lẩm bẩm không nguyện ý, nói cái gì cũng không dậy." Hắn nhún nhún vai, làm ra cái ta cố gắng qua nhưng là không được biểu lộ, "Ta người này thật rất có phẩm đức nghề nghiệp, muốn" làm " sự tình liền nhất định phải làm xong."

"Ta có thể tiếp tục sao? Đại lão bản?" Dưới tay hắn một cái dùng sức, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được kêu lên, đem thon dài phần cổ hoàn toàn bại lộ tại Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Khương Daniel cắn một cái vào cổ của hắn kết, lại là mút vào lại là cọ xát, tăng thêm dưới thân kích thích, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục run rẩy, ức chế không nổi phát ra ngọt ngào tiếng kêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù niên kỷ không nhỏ, nhưng hắn đem tất cả thanh xuân đều hiến cho gia tộc sản nghiệp, những năm này cự tuyệt tất cả ra mắt thông gia, cũng từ không nguyện ý ra ngoài hái hoa ngắt cỏ, hôm nay cái này rượu cục là bởi vì thực tế liên lụy quá nhiều người có quyền thế, lại cùng Ung thị tiếp xuống bản án quan hệ trọng đại mới không thể không tới.

Dùng một câu nói rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh ba mươi, hay là cái, xử nam.

Hắn cái kia nhận được Khương Daniel thuần thục chọn // đùa cùng kích thích, không mất bao lâu liền bàn giao ra, nồng hậu dày đặc chất lỏng bắn Khương Daniel một tay. Khương Daniel có chút kinh ngạc, Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà như thế mẫn // cảm giác, hắn xuất ra khăn tay lau đi trên tay chất lỏng, dự định tiếp tục làm tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình nhanh như vậy liền bàn giao cũng cảm thấy mười phần không nhịn được, lại không nghĩ bị nhìn đi ra mình kinh nghiệm không đủ, vội vàng đẩy ra Khương Daniel, đem mình đỏ đến nhỏ máu mặt xoay qua một bên, nhỏ giọng nói: " không muốn làm bẩn xe của ta."

"Lão bản ngươi nói cái gì?" Khương Daniel tràn đầy nhếch miệng, giả vờ như không nghe thấy dáng vẻ, xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu miệng.

"Ta nói, về nhà! Mẹ nhà hắn về nhà!" Hắn hiện tại quả thực nghĩ tiến vào kẽ đất bên trong.

"Tốt tốt tốt, về nhà. Ca không nên tức giận, ta có thể gọi ca đi, ta năm nay 23." Khương Daniel giúp hắn chỉnh lý tốt quần áo, lại đem người nâng đỡ.

"Tùy theo ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất hối hận mình tại sao phải mua cao như vậy tầng lầu, tầm mắt tốt có cái rắm dùng. Khương Daniel tiến thang máy liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép ở trên tường, chế trụ cái cằm của hắn thân. Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhận qua hôn, tự nhiên không biết làm sao lấy hơi, Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi cường thế chen vào răng, cùng đầu lưỡi của hắn dây dưa, hắn chỉ có thể bản năng đáp lại, hai tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel đen quần áo trong.

"Ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy lồng ngực không khí đều muốn bị Khương Daniel nụ hôn này mang đi, hắn cảm thấy chân có chút mềm, không tự giác bắt lấy trước mặt vai rộng bàng, Khương Daniel kia hai bàn tay to cũng thuận thế ôm lên eo của hắn.

Thang máy vận hành bao lâu, bọn hắn liền hôn bao lâu, tách rời lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cảm thấy phải trước mắt đều mơ hồ, không biết là bởi vì thiếu dưỡng hay là Khương Daniel kỹ thuật hôn quá cao siêu.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ngã xuống giường, liền muốn đi thoát y phục của hắn.

"Không được. Ngươi đi tắm trước." Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy hắn ra, một mặt nghiêm mặt.

"Trong xe chúng ta đều. . ."

"Không được, ngươi mùi nước hoa quá khó ngửi." Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt không cho cự tuyệt, mặc dù hắn hiện tại đã là quần áo không chỉnh tề.

"Tốt tốt tốt, ta đi." Khương Daniel đi khách phòng phòng tắm.

Nhà có tiền bên trong chính là tốt, cái này phòng tắm cảm giác cũng quá mẹ hắn thoải mái, Khương Daniel bên cạnh bên cạnh cảm thán, hắn vốn định nhiều tẩy một hồi hưởng thụ một chút, có thể nghĩ đến đang đợi tiểu bảo bối của hắn, cuối cùng quyết định không tham luyến cái này phòng tắm, vội vàng tẩy xong, đem khăn tắm tại bên hông tùy tiện nhất hệ liền đi ra phòng tắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ không đóng cửa, dù không có nhìn trộm người khác quen thuộc, Khương Daniel hay là nhịn không được, lặng lẽ đứng tại cửa ra vào, quan sát đến ngồi tại bên giường Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt hồng hồng, không biết là bị bởi vì phòng tắm hơi nước hay là bởi vì xấu hổ, hắn một tay cầm một cái quần lót, một đầu màu trắng, một đầu đường viền, hắn nhìn bên trái một chút nhìn bên phải một chút, một mặt xoắn xuýt.

Cuối cùng, hắn cái kia một đầu đều không có tuyển, đem bọn hắn chỉnh chỉnh tề tề xếp xong, nhét vào trong ngăn kéo, đoan chính ngồi về trên giường, giống đêm động phòng hoa chúc chờ lấy tướng công tiểu tức phụ.

Khương Daniel khóe miệng sắp vểnh đến lỗ tai, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng là có tiếng lãnh khốc tính cách khó trách ở chung, nhưng bây giờ, đây là cái gì nũng nịu tiểu khả ái, là cái gì ngây thơ tiểu bảo bối a.

Hắn gõ cửa một cái, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng mới đi vào.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu kia còn có vừa rồi xấu hổ dáng vẻ, hắn mặt không biểu tình, thậm chí rũ cụp lấy khóe miệng, một bộ ai đều không nên tới gần dáng vẻ, có chút hất cằm lên nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel dáng người rất tốt, cơ bụng cơ ngực, nên có đều có, đồng thời đều luyện được vừa đúng, hắn khăn tắm lại thắt ở mười phần thấp vị trí, toàn bộ cơ bụng đều hiện ra ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy mấy cây ai cũng biết là đến từ nơi nào lông tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ có một tia buông lỏng, thính tai chậm rãi đỏ, ngón tay không tự giác nắm chặt dưới thân ga giường.

"Chúng ta. . ." Muốn hỏi làm như thế nào bắt đầu, nhưng lại cảm thấy vấn đề này thực tế là quá ngớ ngẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu nói hai chữ liền cúi đầu.

"Đều giao cho ta, Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel vung lên khăn tắm, cả người cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn đối đãi.

"Ngươi lưu manh! !" Ung Thánh Hựu hô to một tiếng, vô ý thức dùng tay che mắt, mấy giây về sau nghe được không động tĩnh, nhịn không được xuyên thấu qua khe hở nhìn Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel tuyệt không cảm thấy mình không mặc quần áo là cái gì không đúng sự tình, ngược lại một cách tự nhiên vuốt ve thân thể của mình, từ cơ ngực đến cơ bụng, cuối cùng đi đến đùi.

"Ca có muốn hay không sờ sờ, ca có phải là tại trong tiệm liền đối bắp đùi của ta cảm thấy hứng thú." Nói liền muốn đi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

"Ai. . . Ai cảm thấy hứng thú, nhân loại cuối cùng sẽ nhịn không được đi xem sắc tình đồ vật."

"Sắc tình? Ca đây là khen ta gợi cảm đâu?"

"Ngươi có phải hay không ngữ văn không tốt, ta không có khen ngươi."

"A vậy được rồi, ca thật không sờ sờ, cơ hội khó được."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù miệng lẩm bẩm nói hươu nói vượn, tay hay là không tự chủ được theo Khương Daniel hướng đùi sờ soạng, Khương Daniel đùi bởi vì rèn luyện quan hệ mười phần căng đầy, tăng thêm làn da trắng nõn bóng loáng, xúc cảm thật sự là, Ung Thánh Hựu tự cho là bác học nhưng không nghĩ ra cái từ hình dung loại cảm giác này.

Tóm lại chính là không nghĩ rời tay, hắn vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, trong mắt thậm chí đều lóe ánh sáng, giống như là đang thưởng thức một kiện trăm năm chỉ biểu hiện ra một lần tác phẩm nghệ thuật.

Giữa hai chân cái kia khí quan bởi vì cái này tới tới lui lui vuốt ve có tinh thần, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt chậm chạp đứng lên.

"Ngươi là biến thái sao? Ta liền sờ sờ, ngươi liền đứng lên rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt quái vật khổng lồ, ghét bỏ nhíu nhíu mày.

"Là ai vừa rồi tại trong xe bị ta sờ sờ liền bắn." Khương Daniel từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta thao." Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần xấu hổ đỏ mặt.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngoài ý muốn là yêu đỏ mặt loại hình a, thật đáng yêu."

"Đừng không biết lớn nhỏ, không đáng yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu bị khen đáng yêu tuyệt không cao hứng, trừng mắt Khương Daniel, nói: "Tranh thủ thời gian bắt đầu đi, ngày mai còn muốn họp."

"Ca thật nóng vội. Vì tiết tiết kiệm thời gian, cho nên mới không xuyên quần lót?" Khương Daniel để lên Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, đem hai tay của hắn theo lên đỉnh đầu, ép buộc hắn nhìn xem ánh mắt của mình.

"Làm sao ngươi biết. . ." Chưa lời nói ra bị một nụ hôn chắn trở về, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể kề sát, không cho hắn một tia giãy dụa cơ hội, quả nhiên chỉ chốc lát sau, mới còn cứng đờ Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần mềm thân thể.

"Thân. . Hôn xong." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ửng hồng, miệng cũng hồng hồng, ướt sũng con mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Ta muốn lên ngươi."

"Ồ? Ca muốn lên ta?" Khương Daniel nhịn không được bật cười, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt sắp phun ra lửa giận, tranh thủ thời gian thu liễm ý cười, " vậy quá mệt mỏi, lần sau đi, lần này ta tới, ca ngày mai còn muốn họp, không thể quá mệt mỏi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là không biết phải làm sao phía trên cái kia, kịch liệt đấu tranh tư tưởng về sau, vì không bại lộ mình là cái xử nam sự thật, gật đầu đáp ứng Khương Daniel đề nghị.

Khương Daniel giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu áo choàng tắm, cởi ra ném ở một bên, liền dạng chân ở trên người hắn, ánh mắt không chút nào che lấp tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thể vừa đi vừa về dò xét.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất gầy, đại khái là ngày bình thường công việc thực tế là bề bộn nhiều việc, cũng không có thời gian kiện thân, cũng rất ít kinh lịch phơi nắng, da của hắn thậm chí có chút tái nhợt, lúc này chính là bởi vì khẩn trương, thân thể khẽ run.

"Không cần phải sợ, giao cho ta." Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng an ủi, hai tay xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu eo, tại hai bên xoa nắn lấy, cúi đầu cắn trước ngực tiểu quả thực.

"A. . . Thật kỳ quái. ." Ung Thánh Hựu sữa // đầu chưa hề bị người chạm qua, lúc này lại tại một cái mới quen mấy giờ lạ lẫm Ngưu Lang miệng bên trong bị đùa bỡn, vừa ướt vừa nóng cảm giác với hắn mà nói quá mức mới lạ, hắn giơ lên cổ nhẫn thụ lấy, thân thể không tự giác hướng bên trên rất.

Khương Daniel ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, nụ cười trên mặt càng sâu, một cái tay đi chiếu cố vấn bị vắng vẻ một viên khác, trêu đùa phải Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân dần dần có phản ứng.

"Ngô. . Phía dưới. . . Daniel. ." Này là Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái còn có chút lòng xấu hổ, thanh âm bé không thể nghe , liên đới lấy eo vặn vẹo uốn éo, hi vọng Khương Daniel có thể cảm nhận được thỉnh cầu của hắn.

"Cái gì? Ca nói cái gì?" Khương Daniel dừng lại động tác, nhìn xem mặt đỏ bừng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"..." Đã sớm ngờ tới Khương Daniel lại muốn đùa giỡn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi không ra, hung tợn nhìn xem kẻ đầu têu.

Sữa // trên đầu óng ánh chất lỏng chậm rãi trong không khí bốc hơi, mang đến chút ít ý lạnh, im bặt mà dừng nhanh // làm cho hắn toàn thân khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay liền muốn đi an ủi mình muốn // nhìn.

Một cái đại thủ bắt hắn lại tay, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ cầm ngẩng đầu tính khí, đại thủ mang theo hắn trên dưới lột động.

"A. . . Thật thoải mái. . . Nhanh hơn chút nữa." Mình tay cùng Khương Daniel tay làm việc với nhau, cảm giác này mười phần kỳ diệu, để vốn là mãnh liệt nhanh // cảm giác càng thêm nồng mấy phần, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu óc bắt đầu không thanh tỉnh, hắn muốn càng nhiều.

Đến gần như cao // triều thời điểm, Khương Daniel buông lỏng tay ra, cũng thuận thế bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, đáng thương vật nhỏ chỉ có thể run run rẩy rẩy phun nước, lại không chiếm được giải phóng.

"A. . . Nghĩ bắn. . . Daniel. . Niel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị buộc ra nước mắt, đâu còn thẳng mình đi là bá đạo lãnh khốc nhân thiết, mềm thanh âm cầu xin tha thứ, hi vọng Khương Daniel cho hắn thống khoái.

"Cái này không thể được, ca trong xe bắn qua , chờ một chút." Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân hướng lên gãy lên, lộ ra cái kia bí ẩn cửa vào, dùng đầu ngón tay thăm dò tính chọc chọc, đạt được run rẩy một hồi.

"Đừng. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ hãi, dù sao Khương Daniel kích thước không thể khinh thường.

"Yên tâm." Khương Daniel xuất ra chuẩn bị kỹ càng dầu bôi trơn, chen một lớn đống trong tay, tại cửa huyệt đều đều bôi lên mở, lại vào trong nén.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được rõ ràng ngón tay động tác, không tự giác kéo căng eo, nhưng chỉ chốc lát sau đã cảm thấy cái kia xấu hổ mới dần dần bắt đầu phát nhiệt, thậm chí khẽ trương khẽ hợp co rút lại, đang mong đợi cái gì.

Khương Daniel mang dầu bôi trơn thế nhưng là bọn hắn Ngưu Lang cửa hàng tinh phẩm, dùng đều nói xong, quả nhiên, rất nhanh Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó liền có thể tiếp nhận ba ngón.

"Được rồi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có một mồi lửa từ dưới thân bốc cháy, toàn thân đều nóng hầm hập, cần người đến vuốt ve, tới dỗ dành, hắn nhỏ giọng nói, hi vọng Khương Daniel có thể thỏa mãn hắn.

Không cần nhìn, liền biết Ung tổng mặt có bao nhiêu đỏ, không chỉ là mặt, hắn toàn thân cao thấp đều hiện ra tình dục đỏ, người uốn éo, mê người cực.

"Ca đừng nóng vội." Khương Daniel ngoài miệng nói đừng nóng vội, một cái động thân liền đem mình muốn // nhìn đâm đi vào, hai người đều phát ra một tiếng kéo dài thở dốc, Khương Daniel ngay ngắn không có vào, lại tả hữu vừa đi vừa về chọc lộng, tìm kiếm Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn // cảm giác điểm.

"Tốt đại. . . A. . . Niel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, cái gì lòng xấu hổ, cái gì tổng giám đốc giá đỡ, hắn toàn diện không muốn, chỉ muốn hảo hảo hưởng thụ trận này tính // yêu.

Tại đâm chọt một cái nào đó nổi lên lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu run một cái, Khương Daniel biết chính là chỗ này.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên, người trong ngực một cách tự nhiên trèo lên bờ vai của hắn, lập tức liền khống chế không nổi thanh âm của mình, tại mãnh liệt đánh trúng lung la lung lay, móng tay tại Khương Daniel trắng nõn trên lưng vạch ra mấy đạo vết tích.

"Tê. . . Lão bản ngươi thật hung ác. Muốn trừng phạt mới là a." Khương Daniel nói đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm, đem hai chân của hắn quấn ở mình trên lưng, đi đến cửa sổ sát đất trước.

Đơn hướng pha lê có thể thanh thanh sở sở trông thấy dưới lầu xe nước Mã Long, đêm khuya đèn đuốc tươi đẹp, cả tòa thành thị chính tinh thần.

Minh bạch Khương Daniel muốn làm gì về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ muốn khóc cũng khóc không được, bị đặt ở pha lê bên trên đối lầu dưới cảnh sắc làm lấy, hắn lần thứ hai hối hận mình tại sao phải mua cao tầng, tầm mắt tốt là như thế dùng sao, cái này quá xấu hổ, hắn còn thế nào giống như trước đồng dạng ở đây nói chuyện làm ăn gọi điện thoại? Nhưng càng về sau, liền chỉ biết ừ a a kêu Niel thật nhanh, ta không được, lại bị bức ép lấy vô ý thức nói rất nhiều giống như là lão công thật lợi hại dạng này lời nói.

Cuối cùng chất lỏng màu trắng đều phun tại khối kia pha lê bên trên.

Khương Daniel vốn nên tại kích tình kết thúc sau liền rời đi, nhưng hắn hảo hảo cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm thanh lý về sau, lại ôn nhu ôm người nằm tại trên giường, trước khi ngủ thậm chí ảo tưởng nếu như có thể cùng người kia vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ liền tốt.

Hừng đông, mộng nên tỉnh.

Khương Daniel sớm rời khỏi giường, dự định âm thầm rời đi, lại bị người ta tóm lấy góc áo.

"Chớ đi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, trong thanh âm mang theo một điểm khàn khàn cùng lười biếng, càng nhiều hơn chính là con mèo đồng dạng sền sệt mềm mại âm điệu.

Khương Daniel có chút kinh ngạc, ngồi tại bên giường quay người nhìn qua co lại trong chăn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nghe được hắn nói: " về sau ta bao nuôi ngươi đi."

—— —— xong —— ——

Red Suit đến tiếp sau

——

Một cái uể oải buổi chiều, ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ sát đất đều vẩy vào gạo màu trắng trên ghế sa lon.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo kính mắt, dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon đọc sách, Khương Daniel nằm tại trên đùi hắn chơi game.

Lúc này ánh nắng thực tế là quá ấm áp, Khương Daniel tại trò chơi khe hở bên trong vụng trộm giương mắt nhìn thấu lấy lông xù áo len áo dệt kim hở cổ Ung Thánh Hựu, ánh nắng đem hắn bộ kia thanh lãnh khí tức mài đi góc cạnh, tại phản quang bên trong biến thành một cái mềm mại cái bóng.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên liền nghĩ đến hắn vừa chuyển tới ngày đó, từ ngày đó thật không minh bạch tình một đêm về sau, nói lời giữ lời Ung tổng thực hiện lời hứa của mình, để hắn xách hành lý vào ở ở vào cao ốc tầng cao nhất chung cư. Tại trên thương trường có tiếng tính tình kém khó chung đụng Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm mặt mở cửa, cùng hắn biểu lộ không hợp là trên thân kia bao màu lam nhạt mèo con đồ án áo ngủ, hắn ghét bỏ nhìn thoáng qua Khương Daniel tao khí áo da bên ngoài bao, đưa tay đưa lên cùng mình áo ngủ xứng đôi bao màu hồng chó con đồ án áo ngủ.

"Ta người này có bệnh thích sạch sẽ, trong nhà không thể mặc quần áo bên ngoài, " không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt có chút đỏ, hắn nhẹ nhàng khục một tiếng, đem áo ngủ đưa tới trước mặt nhân thủ bên trong, rũ cụp lấy lông nhung dép lê quay người vào phòng.

Vẻ mặt đó tuyệt đối có thể làm tuyển Khương Daniel trong suy nghĩ hàng năm, không đúng, kiếp này yêu nhất đáng yêu Miêu Miêu đồ giám, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực tựa như chỉ biến xoay ngạo kiều tiểu hắc miêu, sau lưng không ngừng lắc lư cái đuôi bất tri bất giác lộ ra con mèo tâm tư.

Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel nhịn không được bật cười, đưa tay dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gãi gãi Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, xoay người dúi đầu vào trong ngực hắn cười đáp thân thể đều đang phát run.

"Ngươi cái gì mao bệnh?" Mạch suy nghĩ bị đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu không vui nhìn thoáng qua cười thành một đoàn Khương Daniel, dùng gáy sách gõ một cái tại bụng hắn bên trên làm loạn đầu.

"Ca thật đáng yêu." Khương Daniel dứt khoát ném đi máy chơi game, thuận thế hai tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo đem người bổ nhào ở trên ghế sa lon, đụng lên lỗ tai của hắn, cố ý thấp tiếng nói nói, "Ca đừng nhìn sách, bồi bồi Niel có được hay không."

"Ta không đáng yêu, không cho nói ta đáng yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng lời nói không có tình cảm gì, thân thể lại đã sớm quen thuộc dạng này thân cận, hắn buông lỏng phần lưng điều chỉnh thành càng thêm thoải mái dễ chịu tư thế nằm trên ghế sa lon , mặc cho Khương Daniel trên người mình cọ qua cọ lại.

Đúng lúc nhìn thấy trong sách cực kỳ trọng yếu một cái chương tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có để quyển sách xuống, chỉ là an ủi tính xoa xoa đại cẩu chó tóc, lại lần nữa đem lực chú ý thả lại đến lít nha lít nhít văn tự bên trên.

"Không bồi liền không bồi, chính ta chơi." Khương Daniel quệt mồm nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm một câu, đem đầu chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngực, cách áo ngủ ngậm lên mềm mại sữa // đầu, dùng răng xé cọ xát lấy, chỉ chốc lát sau ngay tại màu sáng trên áo ngủ thấm ướt một mảnh nhỏ màu đậm nước đọng.

"Ừm. . . Đừng làm rộn." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đem đầu của hắn đẩy ra, cũng không tính để ý tới.

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, lại trở lại mới làm loạn địa phương, liếm láp lấy dần dần đứng lên núm vú, một cái tay không an phận thuận nông rộng quần ngủ tiến vào đi, không có thử một cái tại trên phân thân xoa nắn, tại song trọng kích thích hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể có phản ứng, trong cổ họng phát ra nhỏ giọng rên rỉ.

Khương Daniel một tay đoạt lấy sách trong tay của hắn, nhìn thấy bị sách vở che chắn phiếm hồng khuôn mặt nhỏ, ôm người ngay tại trên gương mặt hôn một cái.

"Thật sự là bắt ngươi không có cách nào." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, có chút đứng thẳng người dậy, cùng gây sự kẻ cầm đầu trao đổi một cái cướp đoạt không khí hôn sâu, đợi đến mơ mơ màng màng một hôn kết thúc, quần của mình đã sớm mất tung ảnh.

"Đọc sách nào có làm // yêu thú vị, đúng không Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay cái ma sát một chút không ngừng chảy ra chất lỏng ngựa // mắt, lại vuốt vuốt trĩu nặng túi túi.

"A. . . Đừng như vậy làm. . . Ngươi biết cái gì, ngươi chính là không thích đọc sách mới lưu manh như vậy, nhẹ một chút a a a. . . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào còn có không nói tiếp giáo, Khương Daniel tăng tốc trong tay tốc độ, tại gần như biên giới là dùng lực nhéo một cái hắn núm vú, ấm áp chất lỏng đều bàn giao trong tay hắn.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu lấy quỳ nằm sấp tư thế bị đè xuống ghế sa lon bị thao đến liên tục cầu xin tha thứ lúc, hắn lại một lần môn tự vấn lòng lúc ấy tại sao phải chọn một rộng như vậy ghế sô pha.

——

Đã quan hệ là từ nhục thể bắt đầu, tự nhiên là không có phân giường ngủ đạo lý.

Khương Daniel mặc dù trên danh nghĩa là bị Ung Thánh Hựu bao dưỡng, nhưng hắn còn không có từ đi Ngưu Lang trong tiệm công việc, nghe nói bởi vì là đầu bài, cho nên lão bản nói cái gì cũng không nguyện ý thả người, thế là thường xuyên công việc đến đêm khuya mới về nhà, chỉ bất quá công việc nội dung bên trong bị vạch tới ngủ cùng một hạng, phần lớn chỉ là bồi tửu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bởi vì công việc nguyên nhân, phần lớn thời gian đều tại tăng ca cùng xã giao, cho dù là về sớm nhà, cũng là tranh thủ thời gian rửa mặt, ngã xuống giường cắm đầu liền ngủ, hai người vuốt ve an ủi thời gian ít càng thêm ít.

Người a quả nhiên vừa đến ba mươi tuổi liền sẽ bắt đầu cân nhắc tương lai, Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất đột nhiên liền cảm thấy mình cùng Khương Daniel duy trì quan hệ như vậy không được, không đủ thể diện, hắn không muốn một cái danh chính ngôn thuận pháo bạn, hắn muốn một đoạn chân thật, ổn định quan hệ, hoặc là nói là, một đoạn chính quy quan hệ yêu đương.

Hắn tại một cái nào đó sáng sớm quyết định, tan việc liền đi tìm Ngưu Lang chủ tiệm nói chuyện, bao nhiêu tiền đều có thể, hắn muốn đem Khương Daniel mua về nhà, dù sao mình thực tế là không nghĩ mỗi lần tại người bên gối trên thân nghe được thuộc về người khác mùi nước hoa.

"Ung tổng, ngài nếu là thật quyết tâm muốn đem Khương Daniel từ tiệm chúng ta bên trong mang đi, ngài phải đáp ứng chúng ta sự kiện. Daniel cái này nhân khí ngài cũng là biết đến, cái này muốn từ chức khẳng định sẽ để chúng ta tiểu điếm xói mòn một nhóm lớn khách hàng, ngài nhìn có thể hay không để chúng ta làm một cái cáo biệt diễn xuất, cũng coi là cho khách quen một cái công đạo."Lão bản xoa xoa đôi bàn tay, đối Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu khom lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đương nhiên là có một trăm cái một ngàn cái không nguyện ý, nhưng vì cuộc sống sau này, vẫn gật đầu đáp ứng, nói là mình tại diễn xuất về sau liền sẽ đem người mang đi, từ đây cùng nơi này tái vô quan hệ.

——

Diễn xuất tuyển tại một cái nào đó thứ bảy ban đêm, để ăn mừng Khương Daniel trùng hoạch thân tự do, Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý đi đặt trước làm hắn thích nhất dâu tây bánh gatô, hắn dẫn theo bánh gatô sớm đi Ngưu Lang cửa hàng, vì không để cho người chú ý hoặc là gặp phải người quen, tìm nơi hẻo lánh ngồi xuống.

Tùy ý điểm chén rượu, hắn nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, cách diễn xuất bắt đầu còn có nửa giờ.

Ngọn đèn hôn ám bên trong đột nhiên xuất hiện cái bóng người, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có kịp phản ứng, liền bị một nụ hôn đoạt đi hô hấp, hắn hốt hoảng muốn đem người đẩy ra, lại rơi nhập một cái quen thuộc ôm ấp, Khương Daniel tại hắn trên môi nhẹ nhàng liếm một chút, chuyển mà đi tới bên tai của hắn, "Ca ban đêm muốn nhìn cho thật kỹ Niel a, " nói xong ngậm lấy vành tai của hắn, dùng răng nanh cắn cắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đỏ mặt, lúc này mới phát hiện Khương Daniel cùng bình thường cách ăn mặc rất là khác biệt, tóc không giống bình thường như thế đều chải đi lên hoặc là làm thành lệch phân, mà là thuận theo khoác lên trên trán, tăng thêm chữ màu đen mẫu vệ áo, cả người khí chất ngược lại là cùng mười bảy mười tám tuổi học sinh cấp ba không có gì khác biệt.

"Ca ~" Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu lại hôn một chút mới bỏ được phải buông tay, đại khái là bởi vì hôm nay ăn mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cái này nũng nịu cũng mang mấy phần sữa vị, cào được lòng người ngứa.

"Tốt nhanh đi chuẩn bị đi, ta sẽ chờ ở đây ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, ra hiệu hắn cách diễn xuất bắt đầu không đến bao lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chốc lát sau liền đem trước mắt chén rượu uống đến thấy đáy, trên mặt nhiệt độ không chỉ có không có tiêu tán ngược lại càng sâu, đầy trong đầu đều là Khương Daniel một bộ học sinh cấp ba cách ăn mặc đối với mình nũng nịu bộ dáng, nghĩ thầm chẳng lẽ đây chính là ngày tết niềm vui thú à.

Đột nhiên toàn bộ trong phòng ánh đèn đều diệt, một chùm sáng đánh tại vị ở trung tâm trên tiểu võ đài, kịch liệt âm nhạc vang lên, Khương Daniel theo tiết tấu chậm rãi từ trong bóng tối đi tới.

Cái này âm nhạc tuyển phải cực kỳ mập mờ, ánh đèn cũng từ màu vàng ấm biến thành nguy hiểm màu đỏ, vừa rồi trong góc ánh đèn quá bất tỉnh tối, đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ thấy rõ Khương Daniel thân trên, lúc này mới nhìn đến hắn đến tột cùng mặc cái gì. Món kia màu đen vệ áo nơi nào là cái gì thanh thuần học sinh cấp ba cách ăn mặc, vệ trên áo phương giữ lại nó vốn có dáng vẻ, nhưng lại hết sức ngắn nhỏ, cho dù là không làm vận động dữ dội cũng có thể lộ ra một đoạn eo. Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn hạ thân còn mặc đầu thấp eo màu đen quần da, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn biết Khương Daniel dáng người rất tốt, bây giờ không có đối eo tuyến che chắn, hắn kia hai đầu nghịch thiên chân dài hoàn toàn hiển lộ ra, bó sát người quần đem chân hình phác hoạ phải thon dài hoàn mỹ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng nhìn xem trên đài, bên người khách hàng phát ra chấn thiên thét lên, mọi người la lên Khương Daniel danh tự, Khương Daniel nhìn xem phương hướng của hắn có chút lệch ra một xuống khóe miệng, lập tức dẫn đến càng lớn âm lượng tiếng kêu, bên người nữ khách hàng đại khái là coi là cái này là đối với nàng nhóm làm.

Khương Daniel một chân nhẹ nhàng đếm lấy tiết tấu, biểu lộ cũng biến thành nghiêm túc, hắn đi theo âm nhạc vặn vẹo lên vòng eo, dùng tay vuốt ve lấy thân thể của mình, từ cổ đến ngực, lại khi đến thân cùng đùi. Ngắn nhỏ vệ áo theo hắn đưa tay động tác bị toàn bộ vung lên đến, lộ ra cân xứng hoàn mỹ cơ bụng, quay người lúc cơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy toàn bộ phía sau lưng. Cái này muốn mạng quần áo lần lượt khiêu chiến Ung Thánh Hựu ranh giới cuối cùng, nguyên lai Khương Daniel tại trong quần áo còn mặc một bộ móc treo, móc treo quấn quanh ở quang thân thể trần truồng bên trên, tại vệ dưới áo như ẩn như hiện hiển lộ ra.

Khán giả tiếng kêu càng phát ra vang dội, đem toàn bộ sân khấu bầu không khí xào đến điểm cao nhất, Khương Daniel nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng cắn môi một cái, nằm ngã trên mặt đất hướng lên nhô lên phần hông, ám chỉ tính cực mạnh làm lấy vũ đạo động tác, thậm chí có mấy vị khán giả quá nhiệt tình đem y phục của mình ném tới trên đài.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lại càng ngày càng đen, Khương Daniel trước mặt nhiều người như vậy nhảy dạng này gợi cảm rõ ràng vũ đạo, hắn vốn nên là tự mình một người, dạng này Khương Daniel vốn nên chỉ có thể để một mình hắn nhìn thấy, hắn càng nghĩ càng là tức giận, đem nhân viên phục vụ về sau bên trên rượu ngửa đầu uống xong, chén rượu nặng nề mà để lên bàn, phát ra tiếng vang chói tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nếu không phải đọc lấy đây là Khương Daniel một lần cuối cùng lấy Ngưu Lang thân phận diễn xuất, đã sớm kêu người đem cửa hàng đập mất hả giận, hắn mặt lạnh lấy dẫn theo dâu tây bánh gatô trở lại nhà để xe, cho Khương Daniel phát tin tức nói trong xe chờ hắn.

Khương Daniel lúc tan việc vốn cho rằng sẽ có được ca ca một cái ôm nhiệt tình, ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm không còn bóng dáng, mở ra điện thoại mới nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu gửi tới tin tức, "Trong xe chờ ngươi", mấy chữ nhìn không ra hỉ nộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu xe dừng ở trong tiệm tư nhân nhà để xe, không gian trống trải chỉ có chiếc xe này, Khương Daniel quần áo cũng không kịp đổi liền chạy tới trước xe, gõ gõ cửa sổ biểu thị mình đến.

Người trong xe cũng không để ý tới hắn, Khương Daniel mở cửa xe, đập vào mặt chính là nóng bức không khí cùng nồng đậm dâu tây bơ hương vị.

"Thánh Hựu ca? Làm sao không đợi ta đi trước rồi?" Lời còn chưa dứt, Khương Daniel liền trợn mắt hốc mồm đến một chữ cũng nói không nên lời, ghế kế bên tài xế bị hoàn toàn buông xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi quỳ chân ở phía trên, âu phục bên ngoài bao bị hắn tùy ý nhét vào ghế sau, hắn áo sơ mi trắng mở rộng, miệng bên trong ngậm màu đen cao nhồng cà vạt, trên ngón tay dính lấy màu trắng bơ chính hướng mình trên đầu vú xóa.

"Niel, ngươi trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại động tác trong tay, ngược lại đem ngón tay ngậm vào, màu trắng bơ có một chút nhiễm đến khóe miệng, lập tức lại bị hồng nhuận cái lưỡi linh hoạt câu dẫn, ánh mắt của hắn xem ra không rõ lắm minh, ngoẹo đầu cười híp mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

"Ca, ca, Thánh Hựu ca. . . Ngươi đây là?" Cảnh tượng này quá xung kích, Khương Daniel không khỏi cà lăm, phải biết Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn tại tính sự tình bên trên mười phần khắc chế, dù cho hiện tại đã đối thân thể của hắn tiếp xúc phi thường tự nhiên, cũng chưa từng biểu hiện ra như thế chủ động một mặt.

"Niel mau vào, lái xe cửa ta lạnh." Đại khái là vừa rồi uống rượu uống đến quá gấp, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mang theo điểm say rượu nhỏ tính tình, đem đeo trên cổ cà vạt ném đến Khương Daniel trong tay lấy đó kháng nghị, mình lẩm bẩm lại dùng ngón tay đi đâm đã đánh mất nguyên bản bộ dáng dâu tây bánh gatô.

Khương Daniel đóng cửa xe vây quanh một bên khác, chen vào nhỏ hẹp tay lái phụ, lập tức liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu dắt quần áo túm đi qua, mang theo dâu tây hương vị miệng nhỏ đụng lên đến tại hắn trên môi liếm láp, trên người bơ đều đính vào Khương Daniel màu đen vệ trên áo.

"Là ta không thể thỏa mãn ngươi, cho nên Niel muốn tại sân khấu bên trên làm như vậy sao?"Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói có chút ủy khuất, dứt khoát đem quần áo trong cũng cởi xuống, ướt sũng con mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, nắm lấy tay của hắn dẫn tới trước ngực mình, đem đứng thẳng sữa // đầu đưa lên.

"Tại sao phải mặc y phục như thế cho người khác nhìn a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu giải thắt lưng của mình, mơ mơ màng màng lại thế nào đều không giải được, cau mày đối quần sinh khí.

"Ca là ăn dấm sao?" Nhìn thấy cái bộ dáng này Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel lại đau lòng lại nhịn không được trêu chọc mèo con, "Ta trên đài dáng vẻ đẹp không, kỳ thật trong lòng nghĩ đều là ca, trong mắt cũng chỉ có ca a, " hắn nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu để tay dưới mình trên thân, "Nhỏ Tiểu Khương nghĩ cũng là Thánh Hựu."

"Lưu manh, lại đang nói cái gì mê sảng." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lại đỏ, đại khái là trong lòng bao nhiêu đạt được một chút an ủi, cảm xúc hoà hoãn lại, cái này mới cảm thấy mình mới rõ ràng trêu chọc mười phần mất mặt, nâng lên cánh tay muốn che mắt.

" dâu tây bánh gatô đều bị ca ca làm xấu, vậy không thể làm gì khác hơn là ăn ca ca."

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ngã trên ghế ngồi, cúi đầu ngậm lấy sưng đỏ sữa // đầu, dùng sức mút vào phía trên lưu lại ngọt lịm dâu tây hương vị, đại thủ thuận vòng eo của hắn vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, trêu đến người bởi vì ngứa tại bằng da trên ghế ngồi vừa đi vừa về vặn vẹo.

"Từ hôm nay trở đi, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu một người Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu xương quai xanh, đem đầu vùi vào hắn đầu vai thấp giọng nói, hắn duỗi dài cánh tay cầm lấy bị ném ở ghế sau bên ngoài bao, đắp lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, không tiếp tục tiếp tục trêu chọc dưới đi, mà là mở cửa xe ngồi vào ghế lái.

"Trên xe làm sẽ lạnh."

Màu đen xe con tại trong màn đêm gấp rút chân ga lái về phía Ung Thánh Hựu chung cư.

Khương Daniel vịn mềm nhũn Ung Thánh Hựu về đến nhà, tại cửa trước liền không kịp chờ đợi bắt đầu hôn hắn, bên tai tế, cổ cùng xương quai xanh bên trên lưu lại màu hồng ấn ký, cuối cùng lại tại hầu kết bên trên lưu luyến lấy không đi, dùng răng mài cọ lấy.

"Ừm. . . Ngứa quá a Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem ngón tay cắm vào Khương Daniel màu nâu tóc bên trong, muốn ngăn cản không ngừng làm loạn cái đầu nhỏ, lại bị Khương Daniel một cái ôm ngang ôm lấy, nhét vào phòng ngủ trên giường lớn.

Hai người đều nhiệt tình trêu chọc đáp lại đối phương, tên đã trên dây lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên hô ngừng, làm cho Khương Daniel tiến cũng không được ra cũng không phải.

"Làm sao Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, hai cánh tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu hai bên, thái dương bên trên mồ hôi tí tách rơi vào trên gối đầu.

"Bánh gatô, ta mua bánh gatô đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bắt đầu nhắc tới dậy sớm đã sớm thất sủng bánh gatô.

"Ở phòng khách đâu."

"Lấy tới."

Khương Daniel cũng không thèm để ý lúc này mình bộ dáng, quang thân thể trần truồng liền đi phòng khách, đem tê liệt ngã xuống tại trong hộp bánh gatô cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy đao nhựa mở ra bánh gatô trung tâm, kia là một cái màu đỏ cái hộp nhỏ.

"Mở ra nhìn xem?" Hắn đem hộp đưa cho Khương Daniel.

Trong hộp là một cái chiếc nhẫn màu bạc, đơn giản kiểu dáng, tại biên giới chỗ khắc Khương Daniel danh tự, Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời vừa buồn cười vừa cảm động, cái này đều niên đại nào, thế mà còn có người sẽ đem chiếc nhẫn giấu ở bánh gatô bên trong cầu hôn, hắn nở nụ cười, nước mắt cũng đi theo trượt xuống đến, lão bao thì thế nào, hắn Thánh Hựu ca chính là như vậy, lại đơn giản lại chân thực, mỗi lần đều để nhìn quen đóng gói cùng sáo lộ tâm hắn mềm đến vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị.

"Gả cho ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười nâng lên tay phải của mình, trên ngón vô danh mang theo kiểu dáng giống nhau chiếc nhẫn.

"Ca khẳng định muốn hiện tại cầu hôn?" Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ mình còn bị phơi lấy tiểu huynh đệ.

"Không đáp ứng thì thôi, cơ hội chỉ có một lần."

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Khương Daniel đeo lên chiếc nhẫn, cẩn thận từng li từng tí bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hôn lên, đương nhiên, ôn nhu chỉ là ngắn ngủi một khắc, hắn vẫn là muốn hảo hảo trừng phạt một chút cái này trêu chọc xong bất chấp hậu quả tiểu yêu tinh.

Đính hôn lễ vật chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bị khi phụ phải ba ngày đều không có xuống giường.

——

"Ta xem ra có thể hay không rất kỳ quái?" Đây là Khương Daniel hôm nay lần thứ mười hỏi bên người hảo hữu.

"Huynh đệ, ngươi rất đẹp trai, ngươi siêu bổng, không muốn hỏi lại ta có được hay không." Bằng hữu bày xua tay cho biết đầu của mình cùng lỗ tai đều chịu không được hắn lải nhải.

"Còn không mau quá khứ, tân lang muốn chờ gấp!"

Khương Daniel cả sửa lại một chút nơ, giẫm lên thảm đỏ chậm rãi đi thẳng về phía trước.

Thảm đỏ điểm cuối cùng là bọn hắn khởi đầu mới, Ung Thánh Hựu thân mang một thân bạch âu phục đang chờ hắn.

End.


	257. Chapter 257

[ Dan Ung ] khách trọ

ooc

Dân túc chủ Dan x ba lô khách Ung

Ngạnh đến từ cả tháng bảy bảo bối của ta @CHINCI điểm ngạnh. . . Quá xa xưadbq

Rất được hoan nghênh nuôi mèo hống mèo tiểu cố sự

——

Trong đêm hạ rất lớn mưa, vội vàng xao động hạt mưa dường như có đem mái hiên xuyên thấu quyết tâm, đem hết toàn lực từ trên cao lao xuống nện ở phòng ở bên trên.

Trong lúc ngủ mơ Khương Daniel đột nhiên bị mưa bừng tỉnh, nhớ tới hậu viện mới trồng hoa nhài còn không có chuyển vào trong phòng, mảnh mai mầm non sao có thể trải qua được mưa lớn như vậy, hắn tiện tay cầm lên kiện bên ngoài bao, vội vàng xuống lầu.

Đem đóa hoa sắp xếp cẩn thận về sau, buồn ngủ cũng tiêu hơn phân nửa, bị mưa to che chắn bầu trời nhìn không ra hiện tại là cái gì thời gian, hắn tại cà phê cơ bên trong thêm hai muôi vừa mua hạt đậu, ngồi tại lò sưởi trong tường trước trên ghế nằm.

Tiền sảnh cửa giống như là có đồ vật gì đụng vào, phát ra một tiếng vang trầm, dọa đến Khương Daniel cọ một chút từ thoải mái dễ chịu tấm thảm bên trong đứng lên, đem tấm thảm lôi đến ngực, cẩn thận mà nhìn xem cổng.

Này thời gian sẽ không có cái gì khách tới thăm, hắn là một nhà dân túc chủ nhân, phòng này là mảnh này vùng núi vì số không nhiều mấy hộ nhân gia, cái này mấy hộ nhân gia lại cách nhau rất xa, khách nhân cũng là muốn xách trước ba ngày hẹn trước mới có thể tới cửa.

Sẽ không phải là cái gì ở trong núi bồi hồi cô hồn dã quỷ muốn tại hơn nửa đêm bắt một nhân loại đến nhét đầy cái bao tử đi. . .

Khương Daniel luôn luôn sợ nhất quỷ thần loại hình đồ vật, lúc này càng thấy mồ hôi lạnh bò lên trên phía sau lưng, ngay cả chân đều tại như nhũn ra, cà phê cơ phát ra ùng ục ùng ục thanh âm, bốc hơi nhiệt khí để cái này đầy phòng đều tung bay hương khí.

Cổng sinh vật tại yên tĩnh sau một khoảng thời gian lại lần nữa phát ra tiếng vang, tựa hồ là đang tinh tế rì rào hữu khí vô lực cào cửa.

Nghe động tĩnh này hẳn không phải là cái gì quái vật khổng lồ, mình một mét tám vóc dáng hẳn là đánh thắng được, Khương Daniel nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, theo tay cầm lên cây chổi, dán bên tường trượt tới cửa.

Thấy rõ ngoài cửa tràng cảnh về sau, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Là con mèo.

——

Khương Daniel đem ướt sũng con mèo ôm vào trong ngực, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vì hắn lau khô lông tóc, đem hắn quấn tại mình đang đắp lớn tấm thảm bên trong, đặt ở nằm trên ghế dựa lò sưởi trong tường.

Đợi đến một ly cà phê công phu, con mèo không sai biệt lắm ấm áp tới, hắn lại ôm hắn đi tắm nước nóng.

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm, quần áo trên người bị đổi mới, mình đang nằm tại xa lạ trong chăn.

"Ngươi tỉnh rồi? Có hay không không thoải mái địa phương?" Khương Daniel bưng bánh mì cùng sữa bò nóng đẩy cửa tiến đến, nhìn thấy tối hôm qua kiếm về con mèo lúc này chính vuốt mắt một mặt mơ hồ.

"Ta tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Ung Thánh Hựu đối chuyện tối ngày hôm qua cơ hồ không có chút nào ký ức, chỉ nhớ rõ mình buổi chiều trong núi chụp hình, đột nhiên liền hạ lên mưa to, hắn đối với nơi này vốn cũng không quen thuộc, mưa càng lớn thêm quấy nhiễu, quả nhiên đi chưa được mấy bước liền lạc đường, đi như thế nào đều đi không ra cánh rừng cây này. Đợi đến toàn thân đều bị mưa to tưới toàn bộ, thể lực hao hết lúc, hắn nhìn thấy nơi xa một tòa căn phòng sáng lên đèn, bản năng cầu sinh để hắn hướng về phía phòng ở liền bò qua.

Về phần là thế nào gặp phải Khương Daniel, hắn nhớ không rõ.

"Ngươi xuất hiện tại cửa nhà nha, ta đem ngươi kiếm về, chỉ đơn giản như vậy." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn bứt tóc cũng nghĩ không ra cái đầu mối dáng vẻ cảm thấy mười phần thú vị, tại bên giường ngồi xuống, đem sữa bò đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay dâng cái chén, có chút lè lưỡi đi thăm dò sữa bò nhiệt độ, cảm thấy nhiệt độ vừa vặn về sau liền ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ uống vào, khóe miệng dính lấy sữa mạt, đem trống không cái chén còn cho Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi liền tin tưởng ta như vậy a, cũng không sợ ta tại trong đồ ăn hạ độc." Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất cảm thấy một người có thể cùng mèo như thế giống nhau, đại khái là bởi vì dạng này, hắn mới có thể đem ướt sũng hắn không chút do dự mang về đi.

"Ngươi muốn muốn hại ta, hôm qua liền sẽ không cứu ta." Mèo con lộ mọc răng, híp mắt cười cười, đưa tay muốn đi cầm trong mâm bánh mì, đắc thủ về sau lập tức nhét vào miệng bên trong, phồng má mơ hồ không rõ nói tiếng cám ơn.

Ăn uống no đủ Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa ổ về trong chăn, duỗi lưng một cái, sờ lấy bụng của mình mười phần thỏa mãn dáng vẻ, "Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đây?"

"Khương Daniel."

"Ừm ân thật là cao cấp danh tự, nhà của ngươi thật là dễ nhìn, ta có thể ở vài ngày sao?" Hắn gật gật đầu, đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu bên trong, buồn buồn nói.

Mèo quả nhiên là gặp sao yên vậy sinh vật.

——

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn đem nơi này xem như nhà mình, cả ngày mặc Khương Daniel lớn hơn một vòng quần áo trong phòng loạn chuyển, một hồi đi gảy một chút cổ xưa micro, một hồi uốn tại trên ghế nằm đối máy ảnh đâm đâm ấn ấn, đợi đến cơm trưa thời gian Khương Daniel đi tìm người lúc ăn cơm, tìm một vòng mới phát hiện người kia chính tại hậu viện trong tiểu hoa viên đào cà rốt.

"Niel làm cơm ăn ngon thật, Thiên Thiên ăn đều không ngán." Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng ăn xong trong chén cơm, ngậm thìa nhìn Khương Daniel, con mắt cùng cái mũi nhăn lại đến làm nũng, rộng lớn áo sơmi lộ ra hắn hình dạng đẹp mắt xương quai xanh cùng một điểm bả vai.

Khương Daniel sớm liền phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn rất đẹp, ngày đó trong đêm mưa hắn coi như tái nhợt chật vật cũng che không được kiêu ngạo hình dáng, ấm áp xoã tung hắn lại dẫn tiêu đường bơ đồng dạng mềm mại, đối với mình mềm giọng mềm giọng nũng nịu hắn tại ở trong đó đáng yêu nhất.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm người đối diện nhìn trong chốc lát, đột nhiên cảm thấy không có ý tứ, cúi đầu dùng thìa đi tìm trong chén một viên cuối cùng hạt gạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính uốn tại ghế nằm bên trong đi ngủ, phòng khách tựa hồ có khách, líu ríu nói chuyện nhao nhao cực kì, hắn đem đầu hướng chăn lông bên trong chui chui vẫn không thể nào ngăn cách buồn bực thanh âm của người.

"Thật ồn ào a." Hắn cực không tình nguyện ngồi dậy, muốn hướng thường ngày tìm Khương Daniel nũng nịu phàn nàn, lại nhìn thấy hắn chính giúp một nữ nhân cầm hành lý, nghe thấy động tĩnh bên này vừa vặn đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"Đây là?" Nữ nhân cười đến hỏi Khương Daniel, thuận tay vẩy vẩy qua vai màu đen tóc quăn, màu đỏ váy nổi bật lên nàng nhiệt tình lại ưu nhã.

"Một cái khách trọ." Khương Daniel suy nghĩ thật lâu cũng tìm không ra có thể hình cho giữa bọn hắn quan hệ từ ngữ, đành phải nói hắn là phòng của mình khách.

"Khách trọ? Đúng, không sai, ta chính là cái khách trọ!" Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi liền tức giận, ném chăn lông, tức giận trở về phòng, cố ý đem đóng cửa thanh âm rơi rất vang.

"Nhìn đến người ngụ ở chỗ này cũng đều thật đặc biệt." Nữ nhân nhún nhún vai, đi theo Khương Daniel đi tìm gian phòng của mình.

"Khách trọ? Ngươi sẽ Thiên Thiên cùng phòng của ngươi khách cùng một cái giường đi ngủ, để phòng của ngươi khách tùy tiện mặc y phục của ngươi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở bên giường, dùng sức gõ lấy mềm mại chăn mền, miệng bên trong trong lòng đều đang mắng Khương Daniel.

Đợi đến Khương Daniel thu xếp tốt khách nhân của mình, nhìn thời gian cũng đến muốn làm lúc ăn cơm tối, hắn bưng làm tốt cơm tối đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước của phòng, hô hào Tiểu Hựu nhanh tới dùng cơm.

Gian phòng bên trong lập tức truyền đến tiếng bước chân dồn dập, nhưng theo tiếng bước chân dần dần tiếp cận cổng, thanh âm kia lại ngừng lại, tới tới lui lui tiếng bước chân một hồi xa một hồi gần, Ung Thánh Hựu mới mở cửa phòng ra, ánh mắt bất thiện nhìn xem hắn.

Khương Daniel bị hắn cái bộ dáng này chọc cười, tưởng tượng thấy vừa rồi mèo con bộ dáng tức giận, vừa định đi vào phòng, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại.

"Nữ nhân kia ăn cái gì?"

"Tất cả khách trọ ăn đều là giống nhau, Tiểu Hựu?" Lời còn chưa dứt, Ung Thánh Hựu phanh một cái đóng cửa lại , mặc cho Khương Daniel gọi thế nào đều không ra.

Tận tới đêm khuya Khương Daniel đều không tiếp tục tới qua, Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất, ổ trong chăn nhỏ giọng khóc, dĩ vãng lúc này Khương Daniel đều sẽ tựa ở đệm dựa bên trên điểm một ngọn đèn nhỏ đọc sách, thỉnh thoảng đem trong sách cảm thấy thú vị câu niệm cho hắn nghe, hắn ngủ về sau sẽ còn vì hắn lặng lẽ dịch chăn mền. Nhưng còn bây giờ thì sao, có nữ nhân, Khương Daniel cũng không cần hắn, quả nhiên mình với hắn mà nói chính là cái phổ thông khách trọ, bạn gái đến cũng liền không cần hắn đến làm ấm giường.

"Cái gì đó, nam nhân đều là lớn móng heo." Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa chua xót con mắt, đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu bên trong hô hấp Khương Daniel hương vị.

——

Khương Daniel cũng không biết một tí gì Ung Thánh Hựu, không biết hắn vì sao lại một thân một mình đổ vào cửa nhà mình, không biết hắn là làm cái gì, hắn chỉ biết cùng với hắn một chỗ mỗi ngày đều bị gặp phải lúc trước hắn mỗi một ngày đều muốn thỏa mãn cùng vui vẻ.

Hắn cho là bọn họ ở giữa bảo trì chính là cảm giác thần bí, nhưng lại không biết cái này khiến con mèo đối hoàn cảnh sinh ra bất an cùng địch ý. Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn ở vài ngày, mấy ngày nay cẩn thận tính ra cũng có gần nửa tháng, hắn thậm chí cho là hắn lại không còn đi.

Sáng ngày thứ hai hắn tỉnh so bình thường đều muốn sớm, có thể là trong tiềm thức cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu muốn rời khỏi, giữ lại cũng tốt tiễn đưa cũng tốt, hắn nghĩ lại gặp hắn một chút.

Quả nhiên ở phòng khách nhìn thấy ngay tại thu thập hành lý Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đến thời điểm vốn là không có gì hành lý, nho nhỏ một cái ba lô thường phục hạ hắn toàn bộ, bây giờ muốn đi cũng là không có gì tốt thu thập. Khương Daniel đứng tại trên cầu thang vụng trộm nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, phát giác hắn so vừa tới thời điểm muốn mập một điểm, trước kia mặc với hắn mà nói lớn hơn một vòng quần áo còn không thế nào nhìn ra, hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy bóng lưng của hắn cũng biến thành càng đáng yêu chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đã bỏ vào trong bọc mấy bộ y phục lấy ra đánh tan, lại lần nữa từng cái từng cái xếp xong, nghe được trên cầu thang động tĩnh, hắn bỗng nhiên vừa quay đầu lại.

"Ngươi biết ngươi lại không xuất hiện ta muốn đi, " hắn con mắt đỏ ngầu, giống như vừa khóc qua, "Ngươi biết ta đã tới tới lui lui chồng bao nhiêu lần quần áo mới chờ đến ngươi sao?"

Hắn cái bộ dáng này thực tế quá làm cho người thương tiếc, Khương Daniel ba bước cũng một bước từ trên lầu đi xuống, một tay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, bàn tay chậm rãi vuốt ve phía sau lưng của hắn.

"Ngươi không còn cần ta, nàng trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu lưu luyến không rời tại cần cổ hắn cọ xát, hít mũi một cái mới đem sắp tràn ra hốc mắt nước mắt nghẹn trở về, hắn nghĩ mình rời đi thời điểm cũng nên biểu hiện được kiên cường chút.

"Ta cần ngươi, ngươi không muốn đi." Trong nháy mắt này Khương Daniel mới hiểu được, hắn chỗ khát vọng, hắn mong muốn nhất chính là trong ngực cái này đang phát run người.

"Chờ một chút, ai trở về rồi?"

"Hôm qua nữ nhân kia không phải bạn gái của ngươi?"

"Nàng là khách nhân của ta! Ta không có nói cho ngươi ta là mở dân túc?"

"Ta dựa vào. . . Ngươi làm sao không nói sớm? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khóc sướt mướt một đêm mình thật giống cái kẻ ngu, sáng sớm dưới lầu già mồm mình so tối hôm qua mình càng ngốc.

Hắn đem ba lô ném vào thùng rác, nhảy đến Khương Daniel trên thân, hai tay vòng lấy cổ của hắn, ha ha ha cười lên.

Đối hai người đến nói, lúc này chính là hưởng thụ mất mà được lại vui sướng thời điểm.

"Ta đói." Mèo con cúi hạ lỗ tai, ỉu xìu ỉu xìu mà nói.

"Sữa bò nóng nhào bột mì bao một hồi liền đến, ngoan." Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng, đem người nhét vào trong chăn, tại cái trán hôn khẽ một cái.

——

"Tiểu Hựu ngươi không thể dạng này, không có có khách chúng ta lấy tiền ở đâu, cái này rừng sâu núi thẳm, là phải chết đói." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thứ không biết nhiều lần cúp máy muốn tới dự định dân túc điện thoại.

"Sẽ không, " Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn gương mặt thu hôn một cái, lấy điện thoại di động ra phát cái tin nhắn.

"Ta không có nói cho ngươi ta rất có tiền sao?"

Khương Daniel lột mèo tay dừng lại.

—— —— xong —— ——


	258. Chapter 258

ooc

Thẳng tiến đào x Thần tình yêu Dữu

Nửa tháng không có viết đồ vật thật sự là sai lầm. . (cúi đầu

Ngọt ngào tiểu cố sự hi vọng thích!

Thần tình yêu lúc ngủ trở mình, ai biết không cẩn thận từ đám mây bên trên rớt xuống nhân gian.

——

"Tỉnh, uy, ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Khương Daniel một tay cầm donut một tay giơ lên cao cao đến, luống cuống mà nhìn xem đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trên đùi mình nam nhân.

Nam nhân nhắm mắt lại, tóc mái nhu thuận khoác lên trên trán, hai cánh tay có chút nắm tay để ở trước ngực, thân thể co ro, con mèo đồng dạng uốn tại Khương Daniel trên đùi.

Nghe thấy thanh âm, hắn thon dài lông mi run rẩy, thói quen nhăn nhăn cái mũi, là muốn tỉnh lại dấu hiệu.

"Ngô. . ." Hắn tại trong cổ họng phát ra không hài lòng tiếng hừ hừ, chậm rãi mở to mắt, trở mình tử điều chỉnh đến vị trí thoải mái hơn, ngẩng đầu nhìn mình ngay phía trên một mặt kinh ngạc Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi là ai a? Nhìn ta như vậy làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu rất kỳ quái, mình bây giờ rõ ràng hẳn là tại rộng rãi trên giường lớn, mở mắt trước nhìn thấy hẳn là chân trời hoa hồng sắc nắng sớm, tại sao sẽ là như vậy một cái kỳ kỳ quái quái khóe miệng còn dính lấy không biết thứ gì cặn bã đậu đậu mắt tiểu thí hài?

"Ta. . . Gọi Khương Daniel, 23 tuổi, hiện tại ngay tại đọc nghiên cứu sinh, độc thân, trong nhà có bốn cái mèo. . ." Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy đẹp mắt như vậy người, hắn vừa rồi nhắm mắt lại thời điểm, phảng phất toàn bộ thế giới đều an tĩnh lại, chỉ có trên mặt hắn ba sao đồng dạng nốt ruồi đang lóe ánh sáng. Nếu như nói khi đó hắn là điềm tĩnh vẻ đẹp, hắn lúc này càng nhiều hơn mấy phần khí khái hào hùng, giấu ở tóc trán bên trong sắc bén lông mày xương bởi vì xoay người động tác có chút hiển lộ ra, không cười thời điểm hẳn là mười phần lăng lệ, nhưng hắn hiện tại khẽ nhíu mày quệt mồm dáng vẻ lại sinh ra mấy phần không giống đáng yêu.

Hắn nhìn xem một người như vậy, thậm chí không có hoài nghi hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện ở đây lý do, liền không tự giác một mạch nói ra mình tất cả tin tức.

"Tốt tốt tốt, Khương Daniel, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn ngữ tốc cực nhanh lải nhải không có hứng thú gì, hắn chỉ muốn nhanh lên làm rõ ràng tình hình trước mắt, hôm nay mình còn có công việc muốn làm đâu.

"Ta ngồi tại bên này ôn tập một bên ăn donut, một cái ngây người công phu, ngươi liền nằm đến ta trên đùi. . ." Khương Daniel có chút ủy khuất, đậu đậu mắt thấp rủ xuống, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"Đây là đâu?"

"Seoul. . ."

"?" Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ trọn vẹn mười giây lâu, đầu tiên là chụp chụp mặt mình, lại chụp chụp Khương Daniel mặt, từ đau đớn trên mặt cùng Khương Daniel nhăn lại đến khuôn mặt nhỏ hắn đánh giá ra hiện tại tình trạng.

Mặc kệ là bởi vì nguyên nhân gì, hắn đường đường một cái thần tiên, từ trên trời rơi xuống đến.

"Ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ nhanh khóc dáng vẻ, cũng không biết nên an ủi ra sao, đành phải cầm trong tay chỉ cắn một cái donut đưa tới bên miệng hắn, "Tâm tình không tốt liền ăn chút đồ ngọt đi."

Bơ hương khí xen lẫn sô cô la cay đắng, để cho tới bây giờ không ăn qua thịt người ở giữa đồ ăn tiểu thần tiên lập tức mở to hai mắt nhìn, không về nhà được sự tình lập tức quên hết đi, hé miệng đối donut chính là một miệng lớn.

Đều nói thần tiên là uống hạt sương, mặc dù sự thật ngược lại không đến nỗi là bọn hắn thật uống hạt sương, chỉ là trên trời cũng xác thực không có gì tốt ăn thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai cánh tay bưng lấy donut, mấy ngụm liền đem đồ ăn nuốt vào bụng, cuối cùng còn phồng má trừng mắt tròn căng con mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ngập nước, sáng lóng lánh, giống con khát vọng cá con làm con mèo.

"Đều cho ngươi, đều cho ngươi." Còn tốt hôm nay lớn bán hạ giá mình mua một hộp, cái này bữa ăn khuya cũng không có, tất cả đều cho ăn bên đường cái này đột nhiên xuất hiện mèo con, Khương Daniel chẳng những không cảm thấy ủy khuất, ngược lại trong lòng trong bụng nở hoa, đùa mèo hào hứng đạt được thỏa mãn cực lớn.

"Ngươi tự mình một người ở sao?" Ăn no mèo con hoàn toàn không cảm thấy mình hiện tại bá chiếm người ta bắp đùi mập mờ tư thế có cái gì không đúng, một lòng muốn tìm cái bao ăn quản chỗ ở.

"Ta một người ở chung cư." Tràn ngập ám chỉ từ đẹp mắt người miệng bên trong nói ra, Khương Daniel thính tai đều đỏ, trên đùi có thể cảm nhận được người kia ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể, dạng này gần khoảng cách lại có thể nghe được trên người hắn mùi thơm nhàn nhạt.

"Mang ta về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thế hai tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cổ, đem đầu chống đỡ tại hắn cổ bên trong, làm nũng nói.

Cái này ai nhận được a, Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi đem người ôm, tâm trong lặng lẽ cảm tạ Thượng Đế.

——

"Cho nên nói, ngươi là thần tiên?" Coi như liều mạng ở trong lòng nói với mình không thể cười, Khương Daniel hay là nhịn không được bật cười.

"Ngươi không tin?" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận cuộn lại chân ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, giơ tay lên bên cạnh gối ôm liền muốn đánh người.

"Ta tin, ta đương nhiên tin tưởng, vậy ngươi nhất định lớn hơn ta, ta bảo ngươi Thánh Hựu ca có thể chứ?" Khương Daniel đem mặt vùi vào lòng bàn tay, khống chế lại biểu lộ về sau, ngoẹo đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Có thể." Con mèo cao ngạo giương lên cái cằm, đưa tay ra hiệu Khương Daniel nên làm bữa tối.

Mọi người đều nói cái thứ nhất cơm quyết định ngươi đời này khẩu vị, Ung Thánh Hựu hạ phàm cái thứ nhất ăn chính là ngọt ngào dính donut, thế là Thiên Thiên lẩm bẩm muốn ăn đồ ngọt, thị ngọt đến mức thuốc không thể cứu. Khương Daniel đồ ăn vặt kẹo mềm đều bị hắn lật ra đến ăn hết, thậm chí những cái kia giấu trong góc nhỏ bánh bích quy cũng tại hắn tan học về nhà lúc biến thành tội nghiệp không cái túi, Ung Thánh Hựu nói thần tiên sẽ không xảy ra bệnh, cho nên cũng không cần lo lắng sâu răng, càng không cần lo lắng béo lên, khoan thai tự đắc ở nhân gian hưởng thụ sinh hoạt.

Khương Daniel làm công kiếm điểm kia tiền tiêu vặt toàn dùng để mua ăn, hắn cũng nghĩ qua hạn chế một điểm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đồ ngọt lượng, nhưng mỗi lần dạy bảo giọng điệu cứng rắn đến bên miệng, liền thấy con mèo nhỏ hai tay dắt lấy trống không cái túi, dưới khóe miệng rủ xuống, nước mắt lưng tròng mà nhìn mình, lấy lại tinh thần, trong nhà tồn lượng lại bổ sung phải đầy đương đương.

Mỗi ngày về nhà, năm con mèo cùng một chỗ ra nghênh tiếp tự suy nghĩ một chút cũng là chuyện tốt.

Từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm là hắn biết, vừa thấy đã yêu, hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu. Đây hết thảy đến quá mức tại trở tay không kịp, hắn còn chưa kịp thổ lộ liền đem người ôm trở về nhà, còn chưa kịp do dự, liền cùng người ở lại với nhau. Hắn tự nhận là không phải hiền giả, mỗi ngày nhìn xem người mình thích tại trước mặt nũng nịu, ở trong lòng mặc niệm bao nhiêu lần thanh tâm chú đều vô dụng.

Cũng may Ung Thánh Hựu sơ đến nhân gian, đối nhân tình thế sự hoàn toàn không biết, hắn không biết người bình thường ở giữa chung đụng chính xác khoảng cách là cái gì, không biết bằng hữu bình thường cùng giữa người yêu khác nhau, chỉ biết tại mình tìm tới về nhà phương pháp trước, hắn chỉ có Khương Daniel một người có thể dựa vào. Có lẽ là đồ ngọt tẩm bổ mang đến không khỏi tín nhiệm, hắn đối Khương Daniel tin tưởng không nghi ngờ.

Nhân loại hội trưởng sâu răng, nhưng phát minh bàn chải đánh răng loại này đối kháng sâu răng ma pháp, nhân loại sẽ xảy ra bệnh, luôn có đủ loại đủ mọi màu sắc viên thuốc đặt ở trong ngăn kéo, Khương Daniel còn nói, nhân loại rất sợ lạnh, cho nên trong đêm kiểu gì cũng sẽ đại thủ đem mình chăm chú vòng trong ngực, dạng này liền sẽ không lạnh.

Buổi sáng sáng sớm tốt lành hôn là vì để một ngày sức sống mười phần, dạng này mới có thể giữ vững tinh thần đến hảo hảo kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình, buổi tối trước khi ngủ hôn là vì khu trục trong mộng ẩn núp quái thú, dạng này mới có thể một đêm mộng đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thuần thục dùng cái nĩa cuốn lên bơ ý mặt, nhét vào miệng bên trong lúc đem nước tương dính tại trên khóe miệng, chính hắn không có phát giác, say sưa ngon lành nhai nuốt lấy, mà đối diện Khương Daniel ánh mắt lại khóa chặt tại khóe miệng của hắn.

"Làm sao rồi? Trên mặt ta có cái gì sao?" Kia ánh mắt nhìn đến người mao mao, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn kẻ đầu têu, tựa hồ đối với mình nhấm nháp mỹ thực bị quấy rầy cảm thấy rất không thoải mái.

"Ca trên khóe miệng dính vào đồ vật." Khương Daniel nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"A nơi nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói liền muốn dùng tay đi xóa, lại bị Khương Daniel đứng người lên một cái tay bắt lấy mảnh khảnh cổ tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu chộp trong tay cái nĩa lúc rơi xuống đất phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, Khương Daniel cúi người xuống hôn lên, dùng đầu lưỡi cuốn lên giọt kia bơ, lại thuận thế đem đồng dạng hiện ra bơ vị miệng nhẹ nhàng phác hoạ, không tiếp tục xâm nhập, hắn sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, đỏ mặt ngồi trở lại vị trí của mình.

Còn chỗ đang kinh ngạc trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu hơi miệng mở rộng nhìn xem Khương Daniel, kịp phản ứng mình bị thân về sau, đỏ ửng từ gương mặt lan tràn đến cổ cây.

"Giữa bằng hữu, dạng này là rất bình thường." Khương Daniel ra vẻ trấn định nói nói láo, đều do Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ quá mức đáng yêu, lông xù cái đầu nhỏ, bởi vì vui vẻ mà ửng đỏ mặt, hồng nhuận miệng bên trên dính lấy màu ngà sữa nước tương, này mới khiến hắn trong lúc nhất thời thân thể nhanh hơn đầu làm quyết định.

"Nhân loại thật là kỳ quái." Cho dù lời này nghe tràn đầy lỗ thủng, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là lựa chọn tin tưởng, hắn liếm liếm miệng, chỉ coi không chuyện phát sinh, đoạt lấy Khương Daniel cái nĩa tiếp tục ăn.

——

Cùng thần tiên yêu đương luôn luôn có chút bất an, hôm qua còn ngoan ngoãn ổ trên giường mèo con nói không chừng ngày nào lại đột nhiên trở lại hắn ứng nên đi địa phương.

Coi như mình đã đơn phương chiếm hết tiện nghi, còn kém một câu thích ngươi, còn kém một bước lưỡng tình tương duyệt.

Khương Daniel mấy ngày nay tổng là đang nghĩ chuyện này, nghĩ đến trong đêm luôn luôn ngủ không ngon, giấc ngủ cạn Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là ngại ôm mình đại cẩu không an phận, xoay người mơ mơ màng màng đối với hắn chính là mấy cái lung tung hôn.

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu có ý tứ là là để hắn an tâm đi ngủ, điệp gia ngủ ngon hôn nhất định sẽ có điệp gia an thần tác dụng, nhưng cái này đối hắn hiện tại đến nói, không chỉ có không có có hiệu quả, ngược lại để bất an triệu chứng càng phát ra nghiêm trọng.

Thật vất vả nhịn đến hừng đông, Khương Daniel hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, không nghĩ đánh thức hắn, lặng lẽ đi trường học.

Tan học lúc hắn dẫn theo một cái túi kem ly về nhà, vừa mở cửa chỉ nghe thấy gian phòng bên trong truyền ra cộc cộc cộc tiếng bước chân, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc hắn lớn hơn một vòng vệ áo chân trần chạy tới nghênh đón.

Nếu như vậy thời gian có thể vĩnh viễn không kết thúc liền tốt, hắn nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cảm giác phải cái mũi chua chua, vì không bị nhìn đi ra, hắn phất phất tay bên trong cái túi, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu mình mang ăn ngon trở về.

Dâu tây kem ly xé mở đóng gói lúc tản mát ra một trận hơi lạnh, lạnh phải mèo con cau mũi một cái.

"Tình yêu hấp dẫn toàn bộ nhờ Thánh Hựu ca thôi động sao?" Khương Daniel cũng mở ra một chi, ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh.

"Nghĩ gì thế? Tình yêu hấp dẫn đương nhiên dựa vào là hai người yêu nhau người lẫn nhau hấp dẫn, ta có thể làm chẳng qua là tại còn kém một tầng giấy cửa sổ thời điểm nhẹ nhàng đâm một chút, tại kém một cái ôm thời điểm nhẹ nhàng đẩy một cái, kết quả như thế nào toàn dựa vào chính bọn hắn."

"Kia vừa thấy đã yêu là khả năng sao?"

"Hẳn là đi, nhân quả đều là chú định, nếu như ngươi trông đi qua chung tình một chút đúng lúc là các ngươi nhân, vậy nhất định sẽ có kết quả." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel vì cái gì đột nhiên muốn hỏi như thế vấn đề nghiêm túc, nhanh chóng trả lời về sau lại tiếp tục chuyên tình tại bắt đầu hòa tan kem ly.

"Ta từ vừa mới bắt đầu nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca liền thích, thế giới này như thế lớn, vì cái gì ca hết lần này tới lần khác sẽ rơi tại ta trong ngực? Mỗi ngày đều so trước đó mỗi một ngày muốn càng thích ca, muốn cùng ngươi đi thẳng xuống dưới, " Khương Daniel con mắt có chút đỏ, hắn hút hút cái mũi, "Thánh Hựu ca có thể đáp ứng ta không muốn đi sao? Vĩnh viễn lưu ở bên cạnh ta được không?"

"Kem ly muốn hóa." Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, chỉ chỉ trên tay hắn kem ly.

Khương Daniel coi là đây là ý cự tuyệt, nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt ê ẩm, một bộ muốn rơi không xong dáng vẻ, hắn đem kem ly nhét vào miệng bên trong, vốn nên là điềm hương hương vị, lúc này cũng biến thành đắng chát.

"Niel, khóe miệng dính vào đồ vật." Ung Thánh Hựu thăm dò qua thân thể đến, chỉ chỉ khóe miệng của mình, tại Khương Daniel ngây người quay người tiến tới hôn một chút khóe miệng của hắn.

"Ngươi cho rằng ta cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, ta tốt xấu là cái Thần tình yêu, sẽ ngay cả thích cũng không hiểu sao?"

Khương Daniel nở nụ cười, đem người ôm sát, làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này , mặc cho dâu tây hương khí tại hai người giữa răng môi lan tràn.

——

Đề lời nói với người xa lạ:

Ung Thánh Hựu đồng sự, đồng dạng làm Thần tình yêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, mở ra nhân duyên mỏng.

"Thánh Hựu tiểu tử này nhân duyên là cái nhân loại hài tử a, chọn ngày không bằng đụng ngày, liền ngày mai đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đẩy kính mắt, đem ngủ say Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy tới thế gian.

Rơi xuống đất điểm đương nhiên chọn tốt Khương Daniel trong ngực, không sai chút nào.

"Thánh Hựu muốn không chịu thua kém a, công việc ca trước cho ngươi đỉnh lấy yên tâm!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem tầng tầng đám mây hài lòng nở nụ cười, suy nghĩ đây là vì hảo huynh đệ của mình làm chuyện lớn.

—— —— xong —— ——

Không viết đều do âm thanh nhập lòng người quá đẹp mắt! ! (đào tẩu. . .


	259. Chapter 259

ooc

Thẳng tiến đào x Thần tình yêu Dữu

Nửa tháng không có viết đồ vật thật sự là sai lầm. . (cúi đầu

Ngọt ngào tiểu cố sự hi vọng thích!

Thần tình yêu lúc ngủ trở mình, ai biết không cẩn thận từ đám mây bên trên rớt xuống nhân gian.

——

"Tỉnh, uy, ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Khương Daniel một tay cầm donut một tay giơ lên cao cao đến, luống cuống mà nhìn xem đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trên đùi mình nam nhân.

Nam nhân nhắm mắt lại, tóc mái nhu thuận khoác lên trên trán, hai cánh tay có chút nắm tay để ở trước ngực, thân thể co ro, con mèo đồng dạng uốn tại Khương Daniel trên đùi.

Nghe thấy thanh âm, hắn thon dài lông mi run rẩy, thói quen nhăn nhăn cái mũi, là muốn tỉnh lại dấu hiệu.

"Ngô. . ." Hắn tại trong cổ họng phát ra không hài lòng tiếng hừ hừ, chậm rãi mở to mắt, trở mình tử điều chỉnh đến vị trí thoải mái hơn, ngẩng đầu nhìn mình ngay phía trên một mặt kinh ngạc Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi là ai a? Nhìn ta như vậy làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu rất kỳ quái, mình bây giờ rõ ràng hẳn là tại rộng rãi trên giường lớn, mở mắt trước nhìn thấy hẳn là chân trời hoa hồng sắc nắng sớm, tại sao sẽ là như vậy một cái kỳ kỳ quái quái khóe miệng còn dính lấy không biết thứ gì cặn bã đậu đậu mắt tiểu thí hài?

"Ta. . . Gọi Khương Daniel, 23 tuổi, hiện tại ngay tại đọc nghiên cứu sinh, độc thân, trong nhà có bốn cái mèo. . ." Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy đẹp mắt như vậy người, hắn vừa rồi nhắm mắt lại thời điểm, phảng phất toàn bộ thế giới đều an tĩnh lại, chỉ có trên mặt hắn ba sao đồng dạng nốt ruồi đang lóe ánh sáng. Nếu như nói khi đó hắn là điềm tĩnh vẻ đẹp, hắn lúc này càng nhiều hơn mấy phần khí khái hào hùng, giấu ở tóc trán bên trong sắc bén lông mày xương bởi vì xoay người động tác có chút hiển lộ ra, không cười thời điểm hẳn là mười phần lăng lệ, nhưng hắn hiện tại khẽ nhíu mày quệt mồm dáng vẻ lại sinh ra mấy phần không giống đáng yêu.

Hắn nhìn xem một người như vậy, thậm chí không có hoài nghi hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện ở đây lý do, liền không tự giác một mạch nói ra mình tất cả tin tức.

"Tốt tốt tốt, Khương Daniel, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn ngữ tốc cực nhanh lải nhải không có hứng thú gì, hắn chỉ muốn nhanh lên làm rõ ràng tình hình trước mắt, hôm nay mình còn có công việc muốn làm đâu.

"Ta ngồi tại bên này ôn tập một bên ăn donut, một cái ngây người công phu, ngươi liền nằm đến ta trên đùi. . ." Khương Daniel có chút ủy khuất, đậu đậu mắt thấp rủ xuống, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"Đây là đâu?"

"Seoul. . ."

"?" Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ trọn vẹn mười giây lâu, đầu tiên là chụp chụp mặt mình, lại chụp chụp Khương Daniel mặt, từ đau đớn trên mặt cùng Khương Daniel nhăn lại đến khuôn mặt nhỏ hắn đánh giá ra hiện tại tình trạng.

Mặc kệ là bởi vì nguyên nhân gì, hắn đường đường một cái thần tiên, từ trên trời rơi xuống đến.

"Ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ nhanh khóc dáng vẻ, cũng không biết nên an ủi ra sao, đành phải cầm trong tay chỉ cắn một cái donut đưa tới bên miệng hắn, "Tâm tình không tốt liền ăn chút đồ ngọt đi."

Bơ hương khí xen lẫn sô cô la cay đắng, để cho tới bây giờ không ăn qua thịt người ở giữa đồ ăn tiểu thần tiên lập tức mở to hai mắt nhìn, không về nhà được sự tình lập tức quên hết đi, hé miệng đối donut chính là một miệng lớn.

Đều nói thần tiên là uống hạt sương, mặc dù sự thật ngược lại không đến nỗi là bọn hắn thật uống hạt sương, chỉ là trên trời cũng xác thực không có gì tốt ăn thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai cánh tay bưng lấy donut, mấy ngụm liền đem đồ ăn nuốt vào bụng, cuối cùng còn phồng má trừng mắt tròn căng con mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ngập nước, sáng lóng lánh, giống con khát vọng cá con làm con mèo.

"Đều cho ngươi, đều cho ngươi." Còn tốt hôm nay lớn bán hạ giá mình mua một hộp, cái này bữa ăn khuya cũng không có, tất cả đều cho ăn bên đường cái này đột nhiên xuất hiện mèo con, Khương Daniel chẳng những không cảm thấy ủy khuất, ngược lại trong lòng trong bụng nở hoa, đùa mèo hào hứng đạt được thỏa mãn cực lớn.

"Ngươi tự mình một người ở sao?" Ăn no mèo con hoàn toàn không cảm thấy mình hiện tại bá chiếm người ta bắp đùi mập mờ tư thế có cái gì không đúng, một lòng muốn tìm cái bao ăn quản chỗ ở.

"Ta một người ở chung cư." Tràn ngập ám chỉ từ đẹp mắt người miệng bên trong nói ra, Khương Daniel thính tai đều đỏ, trên đùi có thể cảm nhận được người kia ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể, dạng này gần khoảng cách lại có thể nghe được trên người hắn mùi thơm nhàn nhạt.

"Mang ta về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thế hai tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cổ, đem đầu chống đỡ tại hắn cổ bên trong, làm nũng nói.

Cái này ai nhận được a, Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi đem người ôm, tâm trong lặng lẽ cảm tạ Thượng Đế.

——

"Cho nên nói, ngươi là thần tiên?" Coi như liều mạng ở trong lòng nói với mình không thể cười, Khương Daniel hay là nhịn không được bật cười.

"Ngươi không tin?" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận cuộn lại chân ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, giơ tay lên bên cạnh gối ôm liền muốn đánh người.

"Ta tin, ta đương nhiên tin tưởng, vậy ngươi nhất định lớn hơn ta, ta bảo ngươi Thánh Hựu ca có thể chứ?" Khương Daniel đem mặt vùi vào lòng bàn tay, khống chế lại biểu lộ về sau, ngoẹo đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Có thể." Con mèo cao ngạo giương lên cái cằm, đưa tay ra hiệu Khương Daniel nên làm bữa tối.

Mọi người đều nói cái thứ nhất cơm quyết định ngươi đời này khẩu vị, Ung Thánh Hựu hạ phàm cái thứ nhất ăn chính là ngọt ngào dính donut, thế là Thiên Thiên lẩm bẩm muốn ăn đồ ngọt, thị ngọt đến mức thuốc không thể cứu. Khương Daniel đồ ăn vặt kẹo mềm đều bị hắn lật ra đến ăn hết, thậm chí những cái kia giấu trong góc nhỏ bánh bích quy cũng tại hắn tan học về nhà lúc biến thành tội nghiệp không cái túi, Ung Thánh Hựu nói thần tiên sẽ không xảy ra bệnh, cho nên cũng không cần lo lắng sâu răng, càng không cần lo lắng béo lên, khoan thai tự đắc ở nhân gian hưởng thụ sinh hoạt.

Khương Daniel làm công kiếm điểm kia tiền tiêu vặt toàn dùng để mua ăn, hắn cũng nghĩ qua hạn chế một điểm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đồ ngọt lượng, nhưng mỗi lần dạy bảo giọng điệu cứng rắn đến bên miệng, liền thấy con mèo nhỏ hai tay dắt lấy trống không cái túi, dưới khóe miệng rủ xuống, nước mắt lưng tròng mà nhìn mình, lấy lại tinh thần, trong nhà tồn lượng lại bổ sung phải đầy đương đương.

Mỗi ngày về nhà, năm con mèo cùng một chỗ ra nghênh tiếp tự suy nghĩ một chút cũng là chuyện tốt.

Từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm là hắn biết, vừa thấy đã yêu, hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu. Đây hết thảy đến quá mức tại trở tay không kịp, hắn còn chưa kịp thổ lộ liền đem người ôm trở về nhà, còn chưa kịp do dự, liền cùng người ở lại với nhau. Hắn tự nhận là không phải hiền giả, mỗi ngày nhìn xem người mình thích tại trước mặt nũng nịu, ở trong lòng mặc niệm bao nhiêu lần thanh tâm chú đều vô dụng.

Cũng may Ung Thánh Hựu sơ đến nhân gian, đối nhân tình thế sự hoàn toàn không biết, hắn không biết người bình thường ở giữa chung đụng chính xác khoảng cách là cái gì, không biết bằng hữu bình thường cùng giữa người yêu khác nhau, chỉ biết tại mình tìm tới về nhà phương pháp trước, hắn chỉ có Khương Daniel một người có thể dựa vào. Có lẽ là đồ ngọt tẩm bổ mang đến không khỏi tín nhiệm, hắn đối Khương Daniel tin tưởng không nghi ngờ.

Nhân loại hội trưởng sâu răng, nhưng phát minh bàn chải đánh răng loại này đối kháng sâu răng ma pháp, nhân loại sẽ xảy ra bệnh, luôn có đủ loại đủ mọi màu sắc viên thuốc đặt ở trong ngăn kéo, Khương Daniel còn nói, nhân loại rất sợ lạnh, cho nên trong đêm kiểu gì cũng sẽ đại thủ đem mình chăm chú vòng trong ngực, dạng này liền sẽ không lạnh.

Buổi sáng sáng sớm tốt lành hôn là vì để một ngày sức sống mười phần, dạng này mới có thể giữ vững tinh thần đến hảo hảo kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình, buổi tối trước khi ngủ hôn là vì khu trục trong mộng ẩn núp quái thú, dạng này mới có thể một đêm mộng đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thuần thục dùng cái nĩa cuốn lên bơ ý mặt, nhét vào miệng bên trong lúc đem nước tương dính tại trên khóe miệng, chính hắn không có phát giác, say sưa ngon lành nhai nuốt lấy, mà đối diện Khương Daniel ánh mắt lại khóa chặt tại khóe miệng của hắn.

"Làm sao rồi? Trên mặt ta có cái gì sao?" Kia ánh mắt nhìn đến người mao mao, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn kẻ đầu têu, tựa hồ đối với mình nhấm nháp mỹ thực bị quấy rầy cảm thấy rất không thoải mái.

"Ca trên khóe miệng dính vào đồ vật." Khương Daniel nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"A nơi nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói liền muốn dùng tay đi xóa, lại bị Khương Daniel đứng người lên một cái tay bắt lấy mảnh khảnh cổ tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu chộp trong tay cái nĩa lúc rơi xuống đất phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, Khương Daniel cúi người xuống hôn lên, dùng đầu lưỡi cuốn lên giọt kia bơ, lại thuận thế đem đồng dạng hiện ra bơ vị miệng nhẹ nhàng phác hoạ, không tiếp tục xâm nhập, hắn sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, đỏ mặt ngồi trở lại vị trí của mình.

Còn chỗ đang kinh ngạc trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu hơi miệng mở rộng nhìn xem Khương Daniel, kịp phản ứng mình bị thân về sau, đỏ ửng từ gương mặt lan tràn đến cổ cây.

"Giữa bằng hữu, dạng này là rất bình thường." Khương Daniel ra vẻ trấn định nói nói láo, đều do Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ quá mức đáng yêu, lông xù cái đầu nhỏ, bởi vì vui vẻ mà ửng đỏ mặt, hồng nhuận miệng bên trên dính lấy màu ngà sữa nước tương, này mới khiến hắn trong lúc nhất thời thân thể nhanh hơn đầu làm quyết định.

"Nhân loại thật là kỳ quái." Cho dù lời này nghe tràn đầy lỗ thủng, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là lựa chọn tin tưởng, hắn liếm liếm miệng, chỉ coi không chuyện phát sinh, đoạt lấy Khương Daniel cái nĩa tiếp tục ăn.

——

Cùng thần tiên yêu đương luôn luôn có chút bất an, hôm qua còn ngoan ngoãn ổ trên giường mèo con nói không chừng ngày nào lại đột nhiên trở lại hắn ứng nên đi địa phương.

Coi như mình đã đơn phương chiếm hết tiện nghi, còn kém một câu thích ngươi, còn kém một bước lưỡng tình tương duyệt.

Khương Daniel mấy ngày nay tổng là đang nghĩ chuyện này, nghĩ đến trong đêm luôn luôn ngủ không ngon, giấc ngủ cạn Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế là ngại ôm mình đại cẩu không an phận, xoay người mơ mơ màng màng đối với hắn chính là mấy cái lung tung hôn.

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu có ý tứ là là để hắn an tâm đi ngủ, điệp gia ngủ ngon hôn nhất định sẽ có điệp gia an thần tác dụng, nhưng cái này đối hắn hiện tại đến nói, không chỉ có không có có hiệu quả, ngược lại để bất an triệu chứng càng phát ra nghiêm trọng.

Thật vất vả nhịn đến hừng đông, Khương Daniel hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, không nghĩ đánh thức hắn, lặng lẽ đi trường học.

Tan học lúc hắn dẫn theo một cái túi kem ly về nhà, vừa mở cửa chỉ nghe thấy gian phòng bên trong truyền ra cộc cộc cộc tiếng bước chân, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc hắn lớn hơn một vòng vệ áo chân trần chạy tới nghênh đón.

Nếu như vậy thời gian có thể vĩnh viễn không kết thúc liền tốt, hắn nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cảm giác phải cái mũi chua chua, vì không bị nhìn đi ra, hắn phất phất tay bên trong cái túi, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu mình mang ăn ngon trở về.

Dâu tây kem ly xé mở đóng gói lúc tản mát ra một trận hơi lạnh, lạnh phải mèo con cau mũi một cái.

"Tình yêu hấp dẫn toàn bộ nhờ Thánh Hựu ca thôi động sao?" Khương Daniel cũng mở ra một chi, ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh.

"Nghĩ gì thế? Tình yêu hấp dẫn đương nhiên dựa vào là hai người yêu nhau người lẫn nhau hấp dẫn, ta có thể làm chẳng qua là tại còn kém một tầng giấy cửa sổ thời điểm nhẹ nhàng đâm một chút, tại kém một cái ôm thời điểm nhẹ nhàng đẩy một cái, kết quả như thế nào toàn dựa vào chính bọn hắn."

"Kia vừa thấy đã yêu là khả năng sao?"

"Hẳn là đi, nhân quả đều là chú định, nếu như ngươi trông đi qua chung tình một chút đúng lúc là các ngươi nhân, vậy nhất định sẽ có kết quả." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel vì cái gì đột nhiên muốn hỏi như thế vấn đề nghiêm túc, nhanh chóng trả lời về sau lại tiếp tục chuyên tình tại bắt đầu hòa tan kem ly.

"Ta từ vừa mới bắt đầu nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu ca liền thích, thế giới này như thế lớn, vì cái gì ca hết lần này tới lần khác sẽ rơi tại ta trong ngực? Mỗi ngày đều so trước đó mỗi một ngày muốn càng thích ca, muốn cùng ngươi đi thẳng xuống dưới, " Khương Daniel con mắt có chút đỏ, hắn hút hút cái mũi, "Thánh Hựu ca có thể đáp ứng ta không muốn đi sao? Vĩnh viễn lưu ở bên cạnh ta được không?"

"Kem ly muốn hóa." Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, chỉ chỉ trên tay hắn kem ly.

Khương Daniel coi là đây là ý cự tuyệt, nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt ê ẩm, một bộ muốn rơi không xong dáng vẻ, hắn đem kem ly nhét vào miệng bên trong, vốn nên là điềm hương hương vị, lúc này cũng biến thành đắng chát.

"Niel, khóe miệng dính vào đồ vật." Ung Thánh Hựu thăm dò qua thân thể đến, chỉ chỉ khóe miệng của mình, tại Khương Daniel ngây người quay người tiến tới hôn một chút khóe miệng của hắn.

"Ngươi cho rằng ta cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, ta tốt xấu là cái Thần tình yêu, sẽ ngay cả thích cũng không hiểu sao?"

Khương Daniel nở nụ cười, đem người ôm sát, làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này , mặc cho dâu tây hương khí tại hai người giữa răng môi lan tràn.

——

Đề lời nói với người xa lạ:

Ung Thánh Hựu đồng sự, đồng dạng làm Thần tình yêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, mở ra nhân duyên mỏng.

"Thánh Hựu tiểu tử này nhân duyên là cái nhân loại hài tử a, chọn ngày không bằng đụng ngày, liền ngày mai đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đẩy kính mắt, đem ngủ say Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy tới thế gian.

Rơi xuống đất điểm đương nhiên chọn tốt Khương Daniel trong ngực, không sai chút nào.

"Thánh Hựu muốn không chịu thua kém a, công việc ca trước cho ngươi đỉnh lấy yên tâm!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem tầng tầng đám mây hài lòng nở nụ cười, suy nghĩ đây là vì hảo huynh đệ của mình làm chuyện lớn.

—— —— xong —— ——

Không viết đều do âm thanh nhập lòng người quá đẹp mắt! ! (đào tẩu. . .


	260. Chapter 260

Hiện cõng bánh ngọt nhanh đánh

Sáng nay rời giường toàn thế giới đều tại phiêu màu hồng phấn khí cầu a! ! ! Mụ mụ ta đập đến thật! !

Trở xuống nội dung căn cứ chân thực cố sự cải biên, như có xuất nhập! Tuyệt đối là chính chủ càng ngọt!

—— ——

Khương Daniel thuần thục leo lên tiểu hào, ổ ở trong chăn bên trong xoát thôi đặc, thỉnh thoảng lại phát ra lạc cười khanh khách âm thanh.

Tại trước mấy ngày âm nhạc tiết bên trên, hắn vụng trộm ở phía sau đài bắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay dáng vẻ bị camera ghi xuống, đang trầm mặc mấy giây về sau, trực tiếp ở giữa nổ, nhắn lại lấy tốc độ cực nhanh hướng lên xoát, đầy màn hình đều là bay múa màu hồng ái tâm.

Sự tình phát sinh thời điểm, Khương Daniel cũng không biết rõ tình hình, cũng không biết hắn một động tác này mang đến bao lớn oanh động. Khi đó các thành viên vây tại một chỗ nghiêm túc nhìn lên trước mặt máy chơi game, hắn chen tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người. Ung Thánh Hựu hơi vểnh mặt lên, thần sắc mười phần chuyên chú, thỉnh thoảng lại theo trong trò chơi nhân vật an nguy thay đổi biểu lộ.

Khương Daniel lực chú ý tất cả Ung Thánh Hựu khoác lên thành ghế trên tay, cái kia hai tay xương cốt rõ ràng, có chút dùng sức lúc khớp nối đột xuất, thật nhìn rất đẹp a, trách không được luôn luôn có đứng tỷ thích chụp đôi tay này chi tiết đồ, hắn nghĩ như vậy, chằm chằm đến càng phát ra gấp, vô ý thức liền vươn tay nhẹ nhàng che ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên mu bàn tay, cuối thu thời tiết có chút lạnh, cái kia hai tay quả nhiên cũng mang theo ý lạnh.

Hắn muốn đem cái tay kia giữ tại trong lòng bàn tay của mình, dùng ngón cái vuốt ve bóng loáng mu bàn tay, lại phóng tới bên miệng hà hơi, thẳng đến cái tay kia ấm áp lên. Lại không nghĩ rằng mùa đông mang đến không chỉ là khiến người mong đợi ấm áp thời khắc, đồng thời cũng không thể tránh khỏi mang đến tĩnh điện.

Hai cánh tay đụng vào lúc, yếu ớt dòng điện ba một cái có hiệu lực. Yếu ớt đâm nhói để Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bắn ra bàn tay, có chút kinh hoảng mà nhìn mình tay, hắn lại quay đầu đi xem Khương Daniel, phát hiện đối phương trên mặt đồng dạng là kinh hoảng. Khương Daniel khoanh tay cõng, ủy khuất nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu hắn đều là tĩnh điện giở trò quỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mũi nhẹ hừ một tiếng, đáy mắt hiện ra cưng chiều ý cười, lại tại còn chưa lan tràn đến khóe miệng lúc dừng, hắn ý thức được đây không phải tại ký túc xá, còn có ống kính nhìn xem, thế là chỉ là cúi đầu sờ sờ mu bàn tay, tiếp tục đem lực chú ý quay lại đến trên màn hình.

Cùng ca ca dắt tay thất bại còn không thấy được ca ca cười Khương Daniel đến mở màn lúc đều không quá cao hứng, hắn cắn miệng môi dưới tức giận, vừa nhuộm thành anh đào phấn tóc tựa hồ là vì phối hợp tâm tình của hắn, cũng mất tự nhiên nhếch lên một túm.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn là cái tại sân khấu bên trên cực kỳ liều mạng người, một khi âm nhạc vang lên liền đắm chìm ở trong thế giới của mình , mặc cho Khương Daniel làm sao đối với hắn nháy mắt ra hiệu cũng không để ý tới.

"Cái gì đó. . . Thánh Hựu ca thật là. . ." Khương Daniel trong lòng kia cổ áp lực lấy nhỏ tính tình vượng hơn mấy phần, hắn kế hoạch chờ chút ban nhất định phải hảo hảo hướng Ung Thánh Hựu lấy cái ôm một cái.

IPU âm nhạc vang lên lúc, Khương Daniel còn không có từ nhỏ tính tình bên trong chậm tới, không ôm hi vọng ngẩng đầu nhìn đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu, lại phát hiện đối phương cũng đang nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi, nhăn nhăn cái mũi, lại cúi đầu.

Vẻn vẹn dạng này một cái tiểu động tác, mới những cái kia loạn thất bát tao mây đen lập tức rộng mở trong sáng, tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, cố ý thu liễm lấy ý cười Ung Thánh Hựu giống con tinh nghịch con mèo, thừa dịp người không chú ý lúc vụng trộm xông chủ nhân nhăn nhăn cái mũi, người ở bên ngoài phát hiện trước đó lại lập tức biến trở về ngạo mạn bộ dáng quật cường.

Khương Daniel càng không ngừng trong đầu trở về chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ biểu lộ, trong lòng nghĩ ngậm lấy mật đồng dạng ngọt, hắn đi theo âm nhạc tiết tấu rục rịch, trên mặt lại khắc chế không được cười lên, con mắt cong thành hai đạo nguyệt nha.

Những này đương nhiên đều bị đám fan hâm mộ tinh chuẩn ống kính ghi xuống, lại trải qua gấp mười gấp trăm lần nghìn lần phóng đại từ từ chia tích, cuối cùng chỉnh lý trưởng thành đồ phát đến thôi đặc đánh lên "Ongniel" tag, phối hợp với phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới lít nha lít nhít dấu chấm than cùng ái tâm, hô to một câu "Dan Ung là thật! !"

Vừa mới tại bảo mẫu trên xe, Khương Daniel một mực giống cỡ lớn khuyển đồng dạng tại hàng cuối cùng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo không buông tay, đầu tựa ở trên bả vai hắn, mỗi khi xe trải qua tia sáng bất tỉnh tối khu vực lúc, liền tiến tới thân Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt cùng miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phiền cũng không giận, hắn đương nhiên nhìn ra hắn tiểu bằng hữu vừa mới ở phía sau đài không cao hứng, nhưng hắn tại ống kính trước luôn luôn muốn tị hiềm, dù sao hắn không nghĩ để bọn hắn đoạn này bí mật yêu đương quan hệ bộc lộ ra đi. Nhưng bây giờ thoát ly ống kính, hắn liền yên tâm to gan đem để tay tại Khương Daniel trên lưng nhẹ vỗ nhẹ, thỉnh thoảng xoa xoa hắn mềm hồ hồ tóc.

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đi tắm rửa, Khương Daniel thói quen mở ra điện thoại, leo lên tiểu hào, bắt đầu xoát ongniel tag.

Hắn đương nhiên biết chính chủ càng ngọt, fan hâm mộ bắt đến đều là chút vụn vụn vặt vặt cục đường.

Quả nhiên, hôm nay tag bên trong các nhà khoa học cũng tại nhảy cẫng hoan hô, Thần Châu đại địa một mảnh vui mừng hớn hở không khí. Khương Daniel điểm tiến mình chú ý mấy cái lớn kỹ nữ đầu trang chủ, quả nhiên thấy phối thêm dài đồ dài văn phân tích.

"Chúng ta Niel nhất định là cảm thấy Ung Ung tay lạnh, muốn đi cho hắn ủ ấm, thật không nghĩ đến ngạo kiều con mèo nhỏ nắm tay rút mở ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"(｡-_-｡)" Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, thở dài, nửa câu đầu đoán được không sai, nhưng hắn Ung Ung chỉ là bởi vì tĩnh điện a ô ô ô, bọn hắn kém một chút liền bắt tay!

"Niel làm sao toàn bộ hành trình đều đang hấp dẫn Ung Ung lực chú ý a? Hai người cãi nhau sao? Quả nhiên là đại cẩu chó lại gây con mèo nhỏ sinh khí đi! !"

"┬─┬ no ( ゜-゜ no)" cãi nhau cái rắm! ! Chúng ta tình cảm siêu tốt! ! Cho nên ta tại trong lòng các ngươi đến cùng là cái gì hình tượng a! ! Ta xưa nay không gây Thánh Hựu ca sinh khí được không! Ta siêu ngoan!

"Đúng vậy a đúng vậy a, khẳng định là Daniel lại tại Ung Ung trên giường ăn kẹo đi, cho nên mới đủ kiểu lấy lòng Ung Ung."

"Nhìn xem Niel đi! ! Hắn biết sai!"

Khương Daniel mới vừa rồi còn tâm tình không tệ, hiện tại có chút không vui. Dựa vào cái gì đám fan hâm mộ đều cảm thấy là mình gây Ung Thánh Hựu sinh khí, rõ ràng là Thánh Hựu ca xấu hổ không để ý tới hắn.

"Ta Khương Daniel không phát uy các ngươi cho là ta là Chihuahua!" Khương Daniel hung tợn nhìn điện thoại di động, ba một cái ném lên giường.

"Niel ngươi nói cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng tắm ra, bên hông chỉ vây một cái khăn tắm, chưa khô giọt nước dọc theo ngực lướt qua bằng phẳng bụng dưới, lưu lại uốn lượn nước đọng.

"Không có gì! ! Ta nói ta vĩnh viễn là Thánh Hựu ca nhỏ Teddy!" Khương Daniel nói liền từ trong chăn chui ra ngoài bổ nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, làm bộ muốn đào hắn khăn tắm.

"Khương Daniel ngươi cho ta yên tĩnh điểm! ! Ngày mai còn có hành trình! !"

——

Khương Daniel lần này thật đem Ung Thánh Hựu gây sinh khí, hôm nay có mười phần trọng yếu lễ trao giải, nhưng hắn tối hôm qua hay là không chỉ huy muốn hắn thật nhiều thật nhiều lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc màu đen cao cổ áo len ngồi ở sau xe tòa, Khương Daniel thì là ngồi ở phía trước, hắn phàm là có một chút nghĩ muốn tới gần dấu hiệu liền sẽ bị Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mắt đao vung qua, cảnh cáo nếu như hắn gần thêm bước nữa, không phải hắn chết chính là chó vong.

Nhưng Khương Daniel có biện pháp nào, dù sao cũng là mình đã làm sai trước, còn có thể làm sao, hống thôi!

Hắn càng không ngừng cho Ung Thánh Hựu gửi nhắn tin, khen hắn hôm nay trang phục siêu cấp soái khí, khen hắn tài hoa hơn người, một hồi lại cuồng phát biểu tình giả bộ đáng thương nói mình lần sau cũng không dám lại.

"Khương Daniel! ! Ngươi có hết hay không!" Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bắt không ngừng chấn động điện thoại, sắc mặt càng ngày càng đen.

Khương Daniel rụt cổ một cái, không dám nhúc nhích.

Xe rất nhanh tới gặp may thảm địa phương, xe cửa vừa mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lại biến trở về cái kia ôn nhu thần tượng, cười cùng mọi người chào hỏi, thần thanh khí sảng dáng vẻ phảng phất đang nói, ờ hôm nay ta cũng là uống vào hạt sương đón sáng sớm tia nắng đầu tiên tỉnh lại đâu.

Lại Quan Lâm thói quen đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, lại bị Khương Daniel giữ chặt.

"Để ca đi trước, ca nhất định phải đi theo ngươi Thánh Hựu ca sau lưng bảo hộ hắn."

Lại Quan Lâm trợn mắt, ra hiệu chính hắn hay là cái trẻ vị thành niên không nghĩ tiếp nhận những này, tránh ra thân thể để hắn đi trước.

Thế là Khương Daniel hấp tấp cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu đi một bước hắn đi một bước, khoảng cách chịu được rất gần.

Ngay trước chúng truyền thông trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tốt nổi giận, chỉ có thể mỉm cười so với Wanna one thủ thế, trong lòng lẩm bẩm Khương Daniel ngươi chờ đó cho ta, về nhà lại thu thập ngươi.

Đợi lên sân khấu lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không nguyện ý cùng Khương Daniel ngồi cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel đành phải ỉu xìu ỉu xìu nhìn qua khán đài ngẩn người, nghe sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng thành viên khác đàm tiếu phong thanh, còn giống như cố ý rất lớn tiếng?

Hắn đột nhiên trông thấy khán đài bên trong có cái fan hâm mộ mang theo viết có Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự mũ, hắn linh cơ khẽ động, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn là sủng ái nhất fan hâm mộ, fan hâm mộ yêu cầu không có khả năng không đáp ứng, hắn cùng người ái mộ kia liếc nhau.

"Ngươi muốn tìm Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel làm lấy khẩu hình, chỉ chỉ sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Fan hâm mộ gật đầu như giã tỏi.

"Ta một hồi dẫn hắn tới tìm ngươi!" Khương Daniel miệng há phải cực lớn.

Fan hâm mộ gật đầu như giã tỏi.

"Cho chúng ta chụp đẹp mắt ảnh chụp a! Hẹn xong!" Khương Daniel so cái ngoéo tay thủ thế.

Thế là hai người đạt thành chung nhận thức.

Khương Daniel cười hì hì đứng dậy đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, theo hắn tiếp cận hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trên mặt càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, cuối cùng mặt không thay đổi nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

"Ca ca ca, hàng phía trước có cái fan hâm mộ nói vô luận như thế nào cũng muốn gặp đến ngươi!"

"Thật! ! Ta mang ca quá khứ!" Hắn dứt lời liền muốn đi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù bán tín bán nghi lại vẫn đứng lên , mặc cho Khương Daniel lôi kéo hắn, chậm rãi đi xuống bậc thang.

"Ca! Cẩn thận một chút, chậm rãi đi!" Khương Daniel ở phía trước ngã đi, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta lại không tàn phế? Ngươi làm gì?"

"Ca ngươi thật hung a ô ô ô, ta sai còn không được sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến phía trước tìm kiếm lấy fan hâm mộ, thừa dịp hắn cùng fan hâm mộ chào hỏi thời điểm, Khương Daniel lại gần nhẹ nhàng ôm hắn eo, còn lặng lẽ bóp mấy cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn quay người răn dạy hắn, lại nhìn thấy đám fan hâm mộ giơ lên ống kính, một mảnh đen ô ô ống kính đối lấy hai người bọn họ.

Khương Daniel ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Thánh Hựu thế nhưng là ôn nhu nhất, lúc này muốn cười a."

Hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, dán thân thể của hắn đối ống kính so a, cực kỳ tự nhiên làm lấy thân mật động tác, dẫn tới dưới đài đám fan hâm mộ liên tục thét lên.

"Ta hiện tại liền muốn để các ngươi biết Ung Thánh Hựu là ta một người! ! Lão tử!" Khương Daniel ở trong lòng gào thét, trên mặt trong bụng nở hoa.

Tình lữ ở giữa mâu thuẫn nhỏ luôn luôn không biết lúc nào liền bắt đầu, cũng không biết lúc nào lại đột nhiên kết thúc.

Mới vừa rồi còn nổi giận đùng đùng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn tựa ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai đi ngủ, bàn tay bị hắn nắm trong lòng bàn tay.

Khương Daniel kéo ra hắn cổ áo tại màu hồng nhạt dấu hôn bên trên lại hôn một chút, thẳng đến chỗ kia biến thành màu đỏ tím, trở nên càng thêm rõ ràng.

Hắn ôm sát Ung Thánh Hựu thật dài thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Dù sao bọn hắn fan hâm mộ rất tri kỷ, nếu như nhìn thấy cái này dấu hôn nhất định sẽ nói, "Chúng ta Dan Ung mặc dù trong lòng ta đã kết hôn, nhưng bọn hắn nhưng thật ra là hảo huynh đệ a, Ung Ung trên cổ vết tích làm sao có thể là dấu hôn, khẳng định là bị con muỗi cắn phải a, ta cảnh cáo các ngươi không nên nói lung tung nha!"

Có dạng này một đám rõ lí lẽ fan hâm mộ tại, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bí mật yêu đương tiến hành phải mười phần thành công.

—— —— xong —— ——

Bên trên cả ngày khóa ta rốt cục sờ đến mình máy tính! !

Khoa học gần nhất phu nhân phu nhân quá ngọt đi! ! Ta nghĩ nghỉ một lát cũng nhịn không được bật máy tính lên gõ chữ a! !


	261. *

Hội trưởng phiên ngoại

Lớp Anh ngữ lên tới một nửa lúc, từ phòng học cửa sau tiến tới một cái mái tóc đen dài nữ hài tử.

Thầy giáo già nhìn nàng một cái, tựa hồ đối với nàng đến trễ cũng không quá để ý, nâng đỡ kính mắt tiếp tục giảng bài.

Cuối thu thời tiết lạnh, sáng nay lúc ra cửa Khương Daniel mang một đầu màu xám khăn quàng cổ, lúc này hắn chính đem khăn quàng cổ đóng trên bả vai

Bên trên nằm sấp trên bàn đi ngủ.

Đại khái là thời tiết lại lạnh cũng ngăn không được nữ hài tử thích chưng diện tâm, nàng mặc đến bắp chân ở giữa vớ màu đen, ô vuông váy ngắn,

Cực kì trắng trẻo đùi cùng có chút lộ ra màu hồng đầu gối phơi bày, hai chân chăm chú cũng cùng một chỗ.

Nàng xoay người từ trong ba lô xuất ra sách giáo khoa, vội vàng nhìn thoáng qua ngồi tại mình chính hậu phương Khương Daniel, mặt có chút đỏ. Bất quá tại trường học này bên trong, cho tới bây giờ liền không thiếu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel liền đỏ mặt người.

Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào tỉnh, đứng lên, nhờ chiếu khán nữ hài tử.

Nàng vóc dáng so với bình thường nữ hài tử cao chút, bả vai lại là đơn bạc cực, bị gạo màu trắng một chữ lĩnh áo len bao vây lấy, vai phải lộ ra một đoạn màu hồng nhạt cầu vai. Rộng lớn áo len thấy không rõ thân eo, Khương Daniel thò đầu một cái, loáng thoáng thấy được nàng áo

Dẫn tới quang cảnh, một chút xíu màu hồng viền ren cùng xem ra không thế nào bộ ngực đầy đặn.

Ý thức được mình chính đang rình coi Khương Daniel ngượng ngùng sờ sờ cái mũi, dứt khoát đưa di động từ trong túi móc ra, tại

Trên màn hình đâm đâm đụng chút.

Nữ hài tử khe khẽ hừ một tiếng, lập tức lại lập tức giả vờ như ho khan dáng vẻ che giấu, phòng học xếp sau vốn là không có mấy người, nàng kia tiếng như mèo kêu thanh âm yếu ớt tựa hồ cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel nghe thấy, hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy nữ hài tử run lên, nguyên bản đặt lên bàn tay nắm lấy váy của mình.

Bên ngoài hạ lên Chiết Chiết róc rách mưa nhỏ mưa, trong phòng học mở ra hơi ấm, Khương Daniel cảm thấy trong lỗ mũi khô cằn phải khô nóng, hái hạ hất lên khăn quàng cổ để ở một bên.

Nữ hài tử vừa mới bắt đầu lực chú ý còn tại bục giảng giáo sư nơi đó, chỉ chốc lát sau liền cúi đầu, chăm chú nhìn chia đều tại mặt bàn sách giáo khoa. Nàng tựa hồ là thân thể không thoải mái, bả vai tính cả lưng thẳng băng, cái cổ cùng bả vai hình thành một đầu đẹp mắt cung tuyến, khép lại hai chân dưới bàn bất an giãy dụa.

"Đồng học, ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Khương Daniel chụp chụp nữ hài tử bả vai, đầu ngón tay xúc cảm mềm mại mà nóng bỏng.

"Ta không sao." Nàng quay đầu nói, Khương Daniel phát hiện vành mắt của nàng có chút đỏ, khóe mắt cũng ướt át, động vật tuổi nhỏ nhỏ yếu lúc đều có được màu hồng chóp mũi, hiển cho chúng nó hết sức làm người trìu mến, nàng lúc này cực giống xuất sinh không có mấy ngày mèo con, chỗ chỗ đều hiện ra màu hồng, chóp mũi, bờ môi, gương mặt, thậm chí là đột xuất đầu kia xương quai xanh.

Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời nhìn nhập mê, tay cứ như vậy đặt ở người ta trên bờ vai, ngón tay cái vô ý thức vuốt ve, về qua thần lúc đến nhìn thấy người trước mặt trong mắt nhiều hơn mấy phần thẹn giận.

"Ta nói ta không sao." Thanh âm của nàng có chút khàn khàn, đại khái là thật thân thể không thoải mái, lại tại quật cường chống đỡ.

Khương Daniel đem khăn quàng cổ đưa cho nàng, ra hiệu nàng có thể hất lên giữ ấm, nàng tuy là cực không nguyện ý dáng vẻ, nhưng vẫn là cắn cắn miệng môi nhận lấy.

Ấm áp dễ chịu nhiệt độ không khí để người buồn ngủ, vốn là vắng vẻ phòng học phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới đổ xuống một nửa, các học sinh đội trên bàn, hoặc dùng tay chi cái đầu, giáo sư một khắc càng không ngừng nói chuyện.

Nữ hài tử thân thể run rẩy lợi hại hơn, chỉ chốc lát sau liền nghiêng đầu nằm sấp trên bàn, nhu thuận tóc dài xõa xuống, bảy bảy tám tám che khuất nàng nửa bên mặt, trên trán có chút rỉ ra mồ hôi kề cận mấy cây xốc xếch sợi tóc, cho nàng nguyên bản thâm thúy

bộ dáng tăng thêm mấy phần nhu hòa cảm giác.

Nàng thỉnh thoảng biến đổi tư thế ngồi, lại hình như là thế nào ngồi đều không thoải mái, cái ghế bởi vì tấp nập cái động tác phát ra kẹt kẹt âm thanh

Khương Daniel ngón tay tại trên màn hình điện thoại di động điểm, ánh mắt lại không có rời đi người phía trước, trên điện thoại di động phát sinh sự tình xem ra đối hắn cũng không có cái gì lực hấp dẫn.

Nàng bắt đầu bất quy tắc thở hào hển, trong cổ họng phát ra mèo đồng dạng nghẹn ngào, hạ thân trên ghế vừa đi vừa về ngồi xổm, cúi đầu động tác để phía sau lưng từng mảng lớn da thịt hiện ra ở Khương Daniel trước mặt, giống như là bao vây lấy mới mẻ dâu tây óng ánh gạo nếp da, để hắn không nhịn được muốn đi chọc lộng.

Nàng một cái tay cản ngừng miệng ba, mới thật không dễ dàng tại kia âm thanh rên rỉ phát ra tới trước đó đưa nó chắn trở về, một cái tay khác càng thêm dùng lực nắm chặt váy ngắn, khớp nối thậm chí bởi vì dùng sức hiện bạch.

"Ta đưa vị bạn học này đi một chút phòng y tế." Khương Daniel đột nhiên đứng lên, hướng về phía bục giảng nói một tiếng, cao tuổi lão giáo thụ nhẹ gật đầu.

Hắn đi đến phía trước một loạt, cầm lấy bị để ở một bên khăn quàng cổ, đem nữ hài tử hạ thân bao vây lại, ôm ngang lên đi ra

Phòng học.

Phía ngoài nhiệt độ không giống trong phòng học như thế ấm áp, bị ôm người rụt cổ một cái, vô ý thức hướng Khương Daniel trên thân

Tới gần, duỗi dài cánh tay tiếp được cổ của hắn.

Mặt của nàng cùng lúc trước so sánh càng đỏ chút, con mắt ướt sũng, miệng có chút mở ra duỗi ra cái lưỡi liếm liếm hồng nhuận hạ miệng

Môi.

Khương Daniel cũng không có đem người ôm tới phòng cứu thương, mà là đi tới tầng cao nhất nhất nơi hẻo lánh toilet nam.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi buông ta xuống." Một quan bên trên cửa phòng ngăn, nàng liền bắt đầu càng không ngừng giằng co.

"Hội trưởng gấp cái gì." Khương Daniel khống chế không nổi nụ cười trên mặt, nhẹ nhàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở bồn cầu chỗ ngồi, còn vì hắn cả sửa lại một chút loạn điệu tóc giả.

Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, lại ở trên màn ảnh chọc lộng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay sau đó kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, vô ý thức đi quát miệng của mình, hắn cũng gấp hai chân, tại trên bồn cầu giãy dụa eo.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi. . Chơi chán không có. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trừng tròng mắt, nhìn lên trên lấy Khương Daniel, đối phương lại một mặt vô tội. "Là hội trưởng đánh cược thua, có chơi có chịu nha," hắn xoay người xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu, tại trước ngực hắn xoa lấy, một cái tay khác vịn hắn phía sau lưng, để phòng hắn ngã về phía sau, "Mà lại, Thánh Hựu ca rõ ràng thích thú, chỉ là chơi đùa đằng sau liền bắn rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đỏ mặt, nắm lấy đầu kia khăn quàng cổ liền muốn ngăn trở ướt sũng hạ thân.

Nếu không phải là bởi vì cái gì đáng chết tiền đặt cược, hắn như thế nào lại trở nên chật vật như thế. Có chơi có chịu hạ tràng chính là buổi sáng ngoan ngoãn

mân mê cái mông để Khương Daniel đem cái kia đáng chết khiêu đản nhét vào mình đằng sau, vạn ác Khương Daniel còn một mặt tự hào

khoe khoang mình mua khiêu đản là có thể điện thoại không chế từ xa.

Khương Daniel đem tỉ mỉ chọn lựa nữ trang cùng tóc giả lưu cho hắn, lại dùng di động đem khiêu đản điều tiết đến trung đẳng tần suất liền ngậm một phiến diện bao đi học, lưu lại một mình hắn nhìn qua kia đống đồ vật không biết làm sao.

Đợi đến cực không tình nguyện mặc quần áo tử tế đi tới phòng học, khóa đã bên trên hơn phân nửa, mình bộ dáng này lại không thể để người khác nhìn

Đến, đành phải ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở hàng sau.

Khi đi học Khương Daniel quả nhiên bắt đầu vụng trộm điều tiết trong thân thể của hắn cái vật nhỏ kia chấn động tần suất, lập tức nâng cao một cái ngăn vị, kích thích hắn kém chút đương đường liền kêu đi ra, tiếp xuống liền đang không ngừng nhẫn nại thân thể chỗ kia khoái cảm, chính tốt chống đỡ tại tuyến tiền liệt vật nhỏ mang cho thân thể khó nói lên lời cảm giác tê dại.

Tính / khí bị chật hẹp nữ sĩ đồ lót bao vây lấy mười phần khó chịu, nhưng tại Khương Daniel trên điện thoại di động thao tác nhảy // trứng càng không ngừng thay đổi tốc độ lúc, hắn hay là không tự chủ bắn ướt sũng một đồ lót.

"Hội trưởng nói phải ngoan ngoan nghe lời, hiện tại đây là thái độ gì a?" Khương Daniel vén lên Ung Thánh Hựu tóc dài, bưng lấy hắn mặt liền hôn xuống, liếm láp lấy đôi môi mềm mại, lại tỉ mỉ phác hoạ lấy hàm răng của hắn.

Trên tay cũng không nhàn rỗi, luồn vào nữ sĩ trong nội y bày biện đã sớm gắng gượng núm vú, dùng móng tay vừa đi vừa về phá lộng lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu bị động tác của hắn kích thích mơ hồ không rõ nức nở, vươn tay bắt lấy Khương Daniel cánh tay.

"Ca Thư phục sao?" Hắn ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, gần sát nói.

"Dễ chịu. . Niel. . Phía dưới cũng phải. ." Ung Thánh Hựu hai con mắt híp lại, hướng lên giơ lên cổ, không tự giác đem mình sữa đầu hướng Khương Daniel trong tay đưa, hai chân cũng dần dần từ đóng chặt dáng vẻ chuyển thành mở ra.

Khương Daniel ôm hắn lên đến, mình ngồi xuống, để Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân mở rộng ngồi trên người mình. Động tác như vậy càng thêm thuận tiện mình đùa bỡn Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, hắn vung lên Ung Thánh Hựu váy, đem bàn tay tiến ướt sũng đồ lót, vò mấy hạ, liền đem đồ lót cởi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân đã sớm rối tinh rối mù, sau lưng khiêu đản còn tứ ngược, Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay tại cái kia mềm mại cửa hang chọc chọc, cơ hồ là không có chướng ngại liền duỗi đi vào, vách trong tranh nhau chen lấn hấp thụ lấy ngón tay của hắn, hắn rất nhanh chạm đến cái kia chính tại chấn động đồ chơi nhỏ, thế là lại đè ép nó đè lên.

"Đừng. . Đừng đâm nơi đó, thật là khó chịu a Niel." Mẫn cảm nhất chỗ kia bị không ngừng đùa bỡn cảm giác cơ hồ muốn đem Thánh Hựu bức điên, hắn lắc đầu, nước mắt đầm đìa mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

"Thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca rõ ràng cao hứng tại khạc nước a." Hắn chỉ chỉ hướng lên đứng thẳng lấy tính / khí, lập tức dùng bàn tay bao khỏa lên đến có quy luật chỉ động lên, trước sau song trọng giáp công sảng đến Ung Thánh Hựu miệng mở rộng ừ a a kêu, đùi không ngừng run run

.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn bộ kia cực kỳ đắm chìm dáng vẻ khóe miệng nhẹ cười, ngón tay cái cùng ngón trỏ bắt đầu nhanh chóng ma sát phía trước lỗ nhỏ, ngón tay hung hăng nén lấy cất đặt tại tuyến tiền liệt khiêu đản.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bắt đầu hét rầm lên, miệng bên trong hô hào: "Không muốn không muốn, không được a! Niel. . Cầu ngươi. Ta không muốn. ." Trong thanh âm thậm chí mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào.

Lại chỉ là đổi lấy Khương Daniel càng làm trầm trọng thêm kích thích, không đầy một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thét chói tai vang lên bắn ra, tiếp theo lấy tinh dịch, còn có chút mỏng manh trong suốt chất lỏng, chất lỏng thấm ướt dưới thân Khương Daniel quần, cao / triều qua đi hắn không lực tựa ở Khương Daniel trong ngực thất thần nhìn qua đỉnh đầu đèn.

"Không thể làm như vậy được a Thánh Hựu ca, ta còn chưa bắt đầu, ngươi liền đã bắn nhiều như vậy." Hắn chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, không

Ý hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được dạng này dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, run rẩy chân đứng lên, hắn quỳ gối Khương Daniel dưới thân, chậm rãi kéo ra hắn khóa quần,

Đem hắn đã sớm đứng thẳng cứng rắn dục vọng phóng xuất ra. Hắn cúi thấp xuống con mắt, lông mi kích động, ngoan ngoãn hé miệng đem

Hắn ngậm vào, cẩn thận từng li từng tí liếm láp.

Màu đen tóc giả tăng thêm kiểu nữ áo len, cái này cảnh tượng trở nên cực kì dụ hoặc, đây là Khương Daniel chưa từng thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn yêu thương vuốt ve ánh mắt của hắn, đẩy ra sợi tóc vuốt ve trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bắt áo len rộng lớn tay áo, mèo đồng dạng đem hai tay đặt ở Khương Daniel trên đầu gối, sau lưng nhảy / trứng còn hoạt động, hắn một bên phục thị lấy Khương Daniel, vừa cảm thụ dưới thân khoái cảm, rất nhanh phía trước tính // khí lại tinh thần lên

Tới.

Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng lại phát ra trầm thấp thở dốc, khống chế không nổi vịn Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót tại trong miệng hắn va đập vào, thẳng đến kia phiến da thịt cũng biến thành đỏ bừng, hắn đem một cỗ chất lỏng bắn vào Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm lại hai mắt,

Xảo nuốt xuống đi.

Hắn mê bịt mắt nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, một giây sau liền bị vớt lên chống đỡ ở trên tường, Khương Daniel nóng bỏng dục vọng cắm vào đến, vịn eo của hắn va đập vào.

Hữu lực va chạm một lần lại một lần để khiêu đản càng vào trong chen tới, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy toàn thân lông tơ đều dựng lên, tay chưởng luống cuống nắm lấy vách tường, thân thể uốn lượn thành mê người độ cong.

"Quá nhanh. . Ô ô. . ." Tình nồng lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết thân / ngâm cùng thút thít, giống như là lại cũng không chịu nổi càng nhiều khoái cảm đồng dạng, ngửa đầu miệng lớn hô hấp lấy.

Khương Daniel đem ngón tay đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong, ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa kẹp lấy đầu lưỡi của hắn đùa bỡn, không kịp nuốt nước bọt thuận khóe miệng ẩm ướt cộc cộc chảy xuống.

Hành lang chỗ sâu toilet thỉnh thoảng lại truyền đến ấm vị tiếng thở dốc.

Hội trưởng hội học sinh lấy thân thể không thoải mái làm lý do xin nghỉ ba ngày, phó hội trưởng Kim Tại Hoán một mặt không tình nguyện bị đại diện hội trưởng Khương Daniel gọi đến gọi đi, cầu nguyện hội trưởng thân thể có thể sớm một chút tốt.


	262. Chapter 262

ooc

Sân trường bánh ngọt

Chẳng phải thú vị thường thường không có gì lạ tiểu cố sự.

—— ——

"Ngươi nói ta cùng Khương Daniel tại yêu đương? Nói đùa cái gì! Ta Ung Thánh Hựu coi như cùng móng heo cùng một chỗ cũng sẽ không là cùng hắn!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem trên chiếc đũa kẹp lấy móng heo giơ lên Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt, diễu võ giương oai lung lay, ngay sau đó từng ngụm từng ngụm nhai lấy.

"Thế nhưng là nếu như không phải tại yêu đương, Khương Daniel vì cái gì mỗi ngày muốn chờ ngươi tan học, vì cái gì mùa hè đưa kem hộp mùa đông đưa khoai lang nướng, vì cái gì Thiên Thiên dính tại bên cạnh ngươi a?" Kim Tại Hoán ngồi tại đối diện kéo lấy quai hàm, mắt nhìn trước mắt cái này so với mình gầy một vòng người nhanh chóng giải quyết trên bàn tất cả đồ ăn, hiện tại chính bưng lấy lớn tương canh ừng ực ừng ực uống vào. Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là đồng cấp đồng học, cũng là không sai bằng hữu, lên lớp ngồi cùng một chỗ, tan học hẹn nhà ăn.

"Bởi vì chúng ta là bạn cùng phòng a, hắn hẳn là sợ hãi mình về ký túc xá đi, dù sao ký túc xá còn rất xa, " Ung Thánh Hựu lau miệng, " dính ở bên cạnh ta? Có sao? Giống như từ nhỏ chính là như vậy đi, không có gì đặc biệt."

"A dạng này. . ." Kim Tại Hoán không tin, hắn chính là cảm thấy hai người kia ở giữa nhất định có mờ ám.

"Ta ăn no, cùng đi mua lòng nướng?" Ung Thánh Hựu bưng bàn ăn, quay đầu hướng Kim Tại Hoán nói.

"Không không không. . . Ta ăn không vô, ta về trước đi." Không phải đâu, thân thể người này đến cùng là cái gì cấu tạo, đều ăn nhiều như vậy còn có thể ăn lòng nướng đâu? Ta Kim Tại Hoán thua. Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay, ra hiệu hắn ăn đến vui sướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu người này nơi nào đều tốt, dáng dấp đẹp trai học giỏi, tính cách cùng tính tình cũng rất tốt, tổng kết một chút, đại khái là tồn tại ở hot boy xếp hạng, trường học trong truyền thuyết kia một hào nhân vật.

Hắn biết mình ở trường học cũng coi là nổi danh, thế nhưng là vì cái gì không có giống trong tiểu thuyết đồng dạng xuất hiện đưa thơ tình học đệ học muội a? Vì cái gì mình tủ chứa đồ bên trong không có nhồi vào sô cô la đồ ăn vặt cùng màu hồng phấn phong thư a?

Quả nhiên là thế kỷ hai mươi mốt người trẻ tuổi quá mức bảo thủ sao, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài.

Hắn không biết là, tại học muội lập tức liền phải chạy đến bên cạnh mình lúc, Khương Daniel vèo từ bồn hoa bên trong chui ra ngoài ngăn tại học muội trước mặt, tóc vàng tại dưới thái dương lóe phách lối ánh sáng, có chút nheo lại con mắt cảnh cáo đến người không thể tới gần con mồi của mình, dọa đến học muội vứt xuống thư tình liền chạy. Hắn cũng không biết mỗi ngày Khương Daniel đều muốn cầm nhỏ giỏ thu thập hắn tủ chứa đồ bên trong sô cô la đồ ăn vặt cùng màu hồng phấn phong thư, đổ đầy một giỏ về sau lấy đi, lại đem vết tích che giấu phải bảo đảm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không ra.

Toàn trường đều nhìn ra Khương Daniel thích Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mình không biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ hoàn toàn phù hợp thanh mai trúc mã thiết lập, từ tiểu học bắt đầu nhà liền ở rất gần, xe trường học ngồi là một cỗ, lên lớp cũng là một lớp, bùn muốn chơi cùng một cái vũng bùn tử bên trong, lòng nướng muốn ăn cùng một cái sạp hàng bên trên. Cứ như vậy cùng một chỗ vượt qua sơ trung, cao trung, thẳng đến đại học. Khương Daniel đại khái là trừ Ung Thánh Hựu phụ mẫu bên ngoài nhất người quen biết hắn, thậm chí có chút phương diện so phụ mẫu biết được càng nhiều.

Hắn biết cái nào tiểu nữ hài vụng trộm thích qua Ung Thánh Hựu, biết nhà trẻ lão sư bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp đáng yêu cho nên cho thêm hắn một viên kẹo, hắn còn biết Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày tan học đều muốn đường vòng là vì sau đường phố mèo hoang.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy tất cả, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn hai mươi mấy năm nhân sinh bên trong chiếm quá nhiều vị trí, hắn luôn luôn ở sau lưng yên lặng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh, đợi đến kịp phản ứng, mới phát hiện mình có khả năng nhìn thấy phía trước cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn có thể chuẩn xác đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay nhấc chân động tác kế tiếp là cái gì, lại đoán không ra Ung Thánh Hựu đối cảm giác của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen nhiều mua một cây lòng nướng, bỏ vào trong túi giấy, bình thường luôn luôn bệnh thích sạch sẽ không cho phép trên người mình có một chút mùi vị khác thường hắn lúc này lại đem kia một cây nóng hầm hập lòng nướng cẩn thận từng li từng tí ôm ở ngực, tháng mười một thời tiết lạnh, hắn sợ chờ lấy được ký túc xá, Khương Daniel liền ăn không được nóng hầm hập lòng nướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa lúc tiến vào, Khương Daniel chính nghiêng dựa vào trên giường chơi game, hắn giương mắt nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, không nhiều lắm phản ứng, lại tiếp lấy trầm mê trò chơi đi, nhưng mặt quay về phía mình màn hình sớm cũng bởi vì kia một giây đồng hồ phân thần cho thấy game over hình tượng.

"Ngốc chó! Ta trở về ngươi còn chơi game!" Ung Thánh Hựu đá hắn một cước, kéo ra cái ghế ngồi xuống, móc ra trong ngực lòng nướng tại Khương Daniel trước mắt lắc lắc.

"Nam nhân nào có trò chơi trọng yếu. . . Ài! Lòng nướng! Chúng ta Thánh Hựu thật ngoan!" Khương Daniel nghe được mùi thơm lập tức ném vào trò chơi cơ, tiếp nhận còn nóng hổi cái túi.

"Ngươi lại không gọi ca! Ta rõ ràng lớn hơn ngươi một tuổi!" Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, "A đúng, Tại Hoán hôm nay hỏi ta, hai ta có phải là tại yêu đương."

Khương Daniel nhấm nuốt cái động tác dừng một chút, không có ngẩng đầu đi xem Ung Thánh Hựu, hỗn hợp có thức ăn trong miệng mơ hồ không rõ nói: " a? Ca nói thế nào?"

"Đương nhiên không có! ! Chúng ta làm sao lại yêu đương đâu! Từ tiểu học bắt đầu liền cơ hồ Thiên Thiên gặp mặt, cái gì mới mẻ cảm giác đều không có, ngươi cái này ngốc chó hóa thành tro ta đều nhận ra." Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới vấn đề này đã cảm thấy buồn cười, hai tay vòng ngực dựa vào ghế, vểnh lên cái chân bắt chéo, chân càng không ngừng loạn động.

"Nha." Khương Daniel cúi đầu, tựa hồ chuyên tâm tại còn thừa lại một nửa lòng nướng, qua thật lâu, liền đến Ung Thánh Hựu lấy vì cái đề tài này đã kết thúc, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn bên ngoài túc xá, "Nếu như ta nói ta thích ca thật lâu, ca sẽ nghĩ như thế nào, sẽ đáp ứng cùng với ta sao?"

"Ừm? Ngươi nói cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn xảy ra bất ngờ vấn đề giật nảy mình, chỉ nghe thấy cái gì thích, cùng một chỗ.

"Không có việc gì, ca không nghe thấy coi như xong đi." Khương Daniel đứng dậy hướng toilet đi, hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái là không thích hắn.

"Chúng ta Daniel là có người thích sao? Nói cho ca nha, ca cho ngươi nghĩ kế! Ta giao thiệp rộng cực kì. . . Ai ngươi đừng đi a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy phải bắt Khương Daniel vệ áo mũ, lại bị ôm vào ôm ấp, cái này ôm bên trong tràn ngập cùng mình giống nhau sữa tắm hương vị, còn có hắn chỗ quen thuộc Khương Daniel hương vị.

"Ngươi phát cái gì thần kinh?" Ung Thánh Hựu cương lấy thân thể, nghĩ muốn đẩy ra hắn, lại cảm thấy song hoàn kia ở mình tay càng siết càng chặt, Khương Daniel đầu chôn ở cổ của mình bên trong, đối với hắn như vậy quá phận ỷ lại dáng vẻ giống con ủy khuất ba ba cỡ lớn khuyển.

"Thất tình rồi?" Hắn do dự một chút, hay là sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu.

"Ừm." Bên tai truyền đến giọng buồn buồn, "Người ta thích không biết ta thích hắn, ta cho là ta đã biểu hiện được đủ rõ ràng."

"Là bởi vì ngươi không có làm mặt nói cho nàng đi, tình cảm loại chuyện này nha, trong nhà chưa tỏ, ngoài ngõ đã tường." Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng thân thể, nhẹ vỗ nhẹ Khương Daniel phía sau lưng.

"Nếu như ta nói cho hắn, hắn sẽ tiếp nhận ta sao?"

"Nhất định sẽ! Chúng ta Daniel đẹp trai như vậy, ưu tú như vậy, làm sao lại có người không thích a. ."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi." Khương Daniel ngồi thẳng lên đến, nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn chắc chắn mà nói.

"Cái gì? ? Ngươi nói đùa cái gì. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở to hai mắt, lại lập tức cảm thấy Khương Daniel là đang cùng mình đùa giỡn, vội vàng khoát tay muốn lui lại, lại bị nắm chắc bả vai.

"Ta không có nói đùa, ta là nghiêm túc, Ung Thánh Hựu ta thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giống con mèo bị dẫm đuôi, chạy trối chết.

Buổi chiều khi đi học, trên bàn của mình đặt vào một chén ấm áp trà sữa, không cần nghĩ cũng biết là ai mua, dĩ vãng Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ không hề cố kỵ mở ra liền uống, bây giờ lại cảm thấy là lạ.

Hắn cảm thấy có chút bực bội, muốn từ trong bọc xuất ra sách đến làm yểm hộ, nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ một lát, mở ra túi sách mới mình vội vàng hấp tấp lúc chạy ra cầm thành Khương Daniel sách.

Cái này khiến hắn càng thêm bực bội, thuận tay cầm qua Kim Tại Hoán sách, đứng lên ngăn tại trước mặt, đem đầu chôn ở trên cánh tay.

Mơ mơ màng màng thế mà thật đúng là ngủ, ý thức không lúc thanh tỉnh tựa hồ có người đi đến bên cạnh mình, sờ sờ mặt mình, lại sờ sờ tóc, ai vậy, thật là phiền.

"Ta làm sao lại thích ngốc chó a. . ." Khương Daniel nhìn xem trong lúc ngủ mơ Ung Thánh Hựu càng không ngừng lẩm bẩm, bất đắc dĩ cười cười, đem sách giáo khoa buông xuống, cùng Kim Tại Hoán lên tiếng chào liền đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, học sinh trong phòng học đều đi được không sai biệt lắm, còn tốt cái này tiết khóa đầy đủ dài, nếu không hắn liền muốn ngủ tới khi hạ tiết khóa đi.

"Cái kia Khương Daniel. . ." Kim Tại Hoán một mực không đi, tại hắn giúp bên cạnh ngồi, nhìn hắn tỉnh, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói.

"Cái gì Khương Daniel! Không muốn đề cập với ta Khương Daniel!" Ung Thánh Hựu giống như đột nhiên liền trở nên táo bạo, đem đồ vật lung tung nhét vào trong bọc xoay người rời đi.

Hắn về suy nghĩ một chút nhiều năm như vậy Khương Daniel tựa hồ một mực đang bên cạnh mình, từ khi còn bé đi theo phía sau cái mông tiểu bàn đôn, đến bây giờ cắm túi nhuộm tóc vàng thậm chí so với mình còn muốn cao một chút dáng vẻ, cái gì đều biến, nhưng người bên cạnh vẫn là hắn.

Hắn là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu thích mình, hắn thật thích mình sao? Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng hỏi mình, lại tìm không ra cái đáp án. Hắn không có nói qua yêu đương, cũng không biết yêu đương cảm giác là dạng gì, chỉ cảm thấy Khương Daniel một mực đang bên cạnh mình, uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm học tập đều có hắn bồi tiếp, hai người chặt chẽ đến không cần cũng không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào chen chân, này mới khiến hắn cảm thấy chưa từng có yêu đương tất yếu.

Nhưng cái này cũng không thể đại biểu mình cũng là ưa thích Khương Daniel, cho dù có như vậy một chút thích hoặc là không ghét, hắn cảm thấy cũng không thể cùng Khương Daniel nói ra cái chủng loại kia thích đánh đồng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đông nghĩ tây cũng nghĩ không ra kết quả, chỉ là trống rỗng cảm thấy càng thêm bực bội.

Ký túc xá luôn luôn muốn trở về, nhưng bây giờ hắn ở trong lòng mười phần kháng cự nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, thế là trong trường học không có việc gì đổi tới đổi lui, thẳng đến trời rốt cục đen, trường học cũng không có còn lại mấy người. Thế là hắn lại chạy vào 24 giờ kinh doanh cửa hàng giá rẻ, mua mấy bình bia, ngồi tại thao trường cao nhất nhìn trên đài, vừa uống vừa suy nghĩ.

Đại khái là cái này thời gian một ngày bên trong, hắn suy nghĩ quá nhiều chuyện, bình thường tửu lượng còn có thể Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà hai bình bia vào trong bụng liền có men say, đầu bắt đầu chóng mặt, trên mặt cũng nhiễm đỏ ửng.

"Không có khả năng, ta không có khả năng thích Khương Daniel." Hắn đối mặt trăng mời rượu, ngửa đầu ực một cái cạn bình bên trong chất lỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu loạng chà loạng choạng mà từ nhìn trên đài xuống tới, cho dù là ngay cả thẳng tắp đều đi không thẳng, hắn hay là ngoan ngoãn làm rác rưởi phân loại, đem bình bia bóp nghiến ném vào thùng rác.

Trở lại túc xá thời điểm, Khương Daniel hay là giống như ngày thường trên giường chơi game, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trở về, lên tiếng chào, hết thảy bình thường đến giống như cái gì cũng không phát sinh qua đồng dạng, giống như cái kia thổ lộ người căn bản không phải chính mình.

"Ngươi vì cái gì giống một người không có chuyện gì đồng dạng a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy lười biếng Khương Daniel lập tức không vui lòng, bổ nhào qua bắt hắn cổ áo.

"Ngươi uống rượu rồi?" Khương Daniel nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mùi rượu, muốn ngồi dậy, lại không nghĩ rằng uống say Ung Thánh Hựu so bình thường khí lực phải lớn hơn nhiều, lại đem mình đặt tại trên giường.

"Liền uống một chút xíu." Hắn duỗi ra một ngón tay khoa tay, nhưng trong ánh mắt đã sớm bịt kín một tầng sương mù, nói chuyện cũng có chút đầu lưỡi lớn.

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel vươn tay ở trước mặt hắn quơ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xù lông lên, bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay liền cắn, biểu lộ cực kì hung ác bộ dáng, răng lại không có ra sao dùng sức.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay mang theo cuối thu ý lạnh, bờ môi lại nóng hầm hập, nương theo lấy không đều đều hô hấp, đem nóng ướt không khí phun ra đến Khương Daniel trên tay, hắn dùng răng cọ xát trong chốc lát liền buông ra, lại đem Khương Daniel tay nâng trong tay, vuốt ve nhàn nhạt dấu răng.

"Ta nghĩ rất nhiều, ta không biết cái gì là thích, không biết mình là không là ưa thích ngươi." Hắn cúi thấp xuống con mắt, lông mi thật dài kích động, ghé vào Khương Daniel trên thân.

Từ Khương Daniel tỏ tình nháy mắt lên, giống như là bị đè xuống cái gì chốt mở, trước kia những cái kia xem ra qua quýt bình bình, chuyện đương nhiên bây giờ nghĩ lại chỉ cảm thấy mặt đỏ tim run, Khương Daniel rõ ràng đã đem đối với mình không tầm thường quan tâm biểu hiện được rõ ràng như vậy, mình lại một chút cũng không có phát hiện. Hay là mình cảm thấy những này hẳn là, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm quen thuộc Khương Daniel ở bên người sinh hoạt.

Hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel vì chính mình làm nhiều như vậy, mà mình lại chỉ là tại tham lam tiếp nhận, dạng này hắn lại làm sao có thể xứng với Khương Daniel thích đâu.

"Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy không thể nào là ngươi, làm sao cũng sẽ không là ngươi Khương Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu càng nói càng uể oải, cúi đầu đi, tay bất an nắm lấy Khương Daniel quần áo, trong đầu hắn kêu loạn, lại cũng không có cảm thấy lúc này hai người tư thế cùng với mập mờ.

"Nếu như ta nói ta không thể giống ngươi thích ta như thế đi thích ngươi đâu." Hắn nói nói tựa hồ một giây sau liền muốn khóc lên.

"Coi như chỉ có một phần trăm thích cũng được, nếu như Thánh Hựu ca thích ta, cũng không cần né tránh nụ hôn này." Khương Daniel xoay người đem người ép dưới thân thể, chậm rãi xích lại gần tấm kia hắn hướng tới vô số cái ngày đêm mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, không có né tránh.

—— —— xong —— ——


	263. Chapter 263

[ Dan Ung ] thử sức diễn viên

ooc

gv công ty nhỏ tổng giám đốc Dan x gv công ty động tác chỉ đạo Ung

—— ——

"Ngài trên đường cẩn thận ~" Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là máy móc dao cánh tay đồng dạng vẫy tay, thẳng đến màu đen lao vụt biến mất tại trong tầm mắt.

Thật vất vả đưa tiễn hôm nay tới công ty quay phim nào đó nổi danh diễn viên, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa mặt, hòa hoãn một chút giả cười một ngày cứng đờ bộ mặt cơ bắp, hắn đem tây trang tay áo một kéo, chuẩn bị trở về công ty.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ công ty là trong nước lớn nhất gv công ty, xuất phẩm phim nhựa mỗi năm liên tục tác phẩm ưu tú bảng trước ba vị trí, chất lượng cao sản số lượng nhiều, phạm vi từ thực thể đĩa CD bao trùm đến trang web Xem Online.

Thật có thể nói là là rộng rãi nam đồng chí tha thiết ước mơ Thiên Đường.

Mà hắn làm động tác chỉ đạo xuất phẩm tác phẩm cũng là có tiếng lượng tiêu thụ bảo hộ, tại hắn chỉ đạo hạ, diễn viên thần sắc tự nhiên, động tác trôi chảy, xem ra hoàn toàn không giống như là thiết lập tốt tình tiết, càng giống là chân tình bộc lộ hạ thân thể biểu hiện.

Ưu tú công trạng thần hóa Ung Thánh Hựu hình tượng, đồng sự cùng các diễn viên đều cảm thấy hắn nhất định là cái gì tính /// yêu đại sư, mới có thể đối những chuyện này rõ như lòng bàn tay, tại tự mình trong sinh hoạt, Ung chỉ đạo nhất định là ủng có rất nhiều càng thêm cực phẩm nam hài tử, coi như điều /// giáo đối tượng.

Nhưng chỉ có chân chính cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi được gần người mới biết, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đừng nói là tính /// yêu, thậm chí ngay cả cái yêu đương đều không có nói qua, xem ra thành thạo động tác chỉ đạo chỉ là bởi vì quan sát học tập nhiều, đàm binh trên giấy thôi. Người ta là đàng hoàng bảng tên phim học viện đạo diễn chuyên ngành tốt nghiệp, cũng không biết làm sao liền đếngv công ty.

Dùng Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân nói, nghệ thuật là không phân cao thấp quý tiện, diễn kịch cũng thế, Hollywood diễn viên là tốt diễn viên, chụp gv diễn viên cũng đồng dạng là tốt diễn viên. Tri thức chỉ cần là học được liền sẽ có dùng, hắn bây giờ không phải là vừa vặn tốt triển hiện hắn ưu tú chỉ đạo năng lực sao, mà lại nơi này tiền lương nhưng là muốn so địa phương khác cao hơn nhiều. Hiện tại cũng niên đại nào, đâu còn có người đối tính che che lấp lấp, người trưởng thành thế giới nên đường đường chính chính quang minh chính đại hưởng thụ tính mị lực.

Đoạn này rất có triết lý một trận tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong vòng nhỏ rộng khắp truyền bá, các bằng hữu luôn luôn dùng cực kỳ ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn hắn, màu vàng bề ngoài hạ bao khỏa chính là một viên chân thành xích tử chi tâm a!

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không cảm thấy hiện tại công ty có cái gì không tốt, sinh hoạt trôi qua khoan thai tự đắc.

——

Công ty lầu một vì hấp dẫn quảng đại quần chúng quan sát tham quan, tại bốn phía bố trí mấy cái cao nhận thức lam quang lớn màn hình, tuần hoàn phát hình tháng này bán chạy tác phẩm, tăng thêm 3D vờn quanh lập thể âm thanh, cho người xem chân thật nhất thị giác thính giác thịnh yến.

Vừa vào cửa, anh tuấn cao lớn tiểu hỏa tử sẽ cho khách hàng phái phát tuyên truyền sách, phân bố tại các ngõ ngách kệ hàng trưng bày bán chạy CD, cũng phối hữu tư nhân phong bế không gian cung cấp miễn phí quan sát.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay công việc trên cơ bản đã kết thúc, nhưng cách lúc tan việc còn sớm, hắn một cái độc thân cẩu cũng không có gì thú vị sinh hoạt cá nhân, thế là dứt khoát lưu tại lầu một giúp mọi người phát phát sổ, làm một chút giảng giải.

"Ung chỉ đạo tốt." Trẻ tuổi nam hài hướng Ung Thánh Hựu ngọt ngào cười, thanh âm cũng là viên mật đồng dạng ngọt.

"Chào ngươi chào ngươi." Tại không phải mình công việc trường hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện với mấy cái này tiểu nam sinh vẫn sẽ có chút xấu hổ cùng mất tự nhiên, nhưng hắn mặt ngoài lại che giấu rất tốt, chỉ hơi hơi ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, nhẹ gật đầu, giơ tay nhấc chân đều tràn ngập tỉnh táo ưu nhã giống đực đẹp.

Hắn bộ này hình tượng trong công ty thế nhưng là cực kì truy phủng, dù sao hiện tại gv giới hay là lấy màu lúa mì làn da cơ bắp công là phổ biến nhất, hắn cái này loại hình tương đối ít thấy. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc quần áo phong cách vẫn luôn là phía tây trang làm chủ, bình thường nhiều hưu nhàn âu phục hoặc là áo dệt kim hở cổ áo len dựng áo sơmi, công việc lúc hắn sẽ mang lên mảnh gọng kính, càng tăng thêm một chút nhã nhặn dáng vẻ thư sinh. Hắn dáng người dù tương đối đơn bạc, nhưng bộ mặt đường cong khắc sâu rõ ràng, tuyệt không sẽ cảm thấy yếu thế, nhất là không cười thời điểm, khóe miệng có chút tự nhiên rủ xuống, để người không tự giác khẩn trương lên.

Là tiêu chuẩn thanh lãnh khí tức nhã nhặn không quá bại hoại công.

Hắn mặc dù không phải diễn viên, lại là mọi người một mực sùng bái cùng YY đối tượng.

Nơi xa thể nghiệm khu có cái nam khách hàng chính cầm một trương CD ngắm nghía, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn có chút dáng vẻ nghi hoặc, lập tức tiến tới cho hắn giải đáp nghi vấn giải hoặc.

Nhìn kỹ, mới phát hiện đĩa cd kia không phải cái gì tháng này bán chạy, mà là một trương xem ra có chút niên đại cảm giác CD, cũng không biết là ai bỏ vào đến, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút liền nhận ra được, kia là hắn năm năm trước vừa tới công ty lúc lần thứ nhất chỉ đạo tác phẩm.

Lập tức ngàn vạn hồi ức xông lên đầu, bùi ngùi mãi thôi.

"Ngươi đối cái này cảm thấy rất hứng thú?" Hắn trừng mắt nhìn, đem mới bởi vì cảm xúc kích động mà kém chút tràn mi mà ra nước mắt nghẹn trở về, chụp chụp vị khách nhân kia bả vai.

"A? A. . . Có chút hứng thú đi." Khương Daniel bị hắn giật nảy mình, thuận miệng đáp.

"Thật! ! Khách nhân thật sự là tốt phẩm vị!" Ung Thánh Hựu giống đóa trông thấy mặt trời hoa hướng dương, hưu một chút nở rộ ra, hắn lôi kéo Khương Daniel tay đi đến bên cạnh sofa nhỏ bên trên, ra hiệu hắn ngồi xuống.

"Tới tới tới, ta kể cho ngươi giảng cái này phim nhựa cố sự."

Khương Daniel toàn bộ hành trình đều không có kịp phản ứng chuyện gì xảy ra, làm sao đột nhiên xuất hiện cái dáng dấp đẹp mắt người, hắn tại sao lại đột nhiên cười đến vui vẻ như vậy, nói lời làm sao nghe. . . Giống như vậy bán hàng đa cấp?

Hắn nhíu mày, cúi đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là đối mặt cái gì trân bảo đồng dạng nhiều lần dùng lòng bàn tay lục lọi có chút cũ nát CD trang bìa, hắn nghĩ, nếu như hắn là cầm đứng đắn gì thư tịch, hắn nhất định sẽ cảm thấy đây là một vị học thức uyên bác soái khí nam tử, thậm chí muốn hỏi hắn muốn cái phương thức liên lạc.

Nhưng bây giờ tình cảnh quả thực xem ra có chút quỷ dị, một cái đẹp mắt nam nhân, dùng hắn cặp kia tuyệt đối xứng với mặt của hắn thon dài ngón tay tại gv CD bìa một đôi trùng điệp thân thể nam nhân vuốt lên vuốt xuống, từ cái mông đến ngực, lại từ ngực đến cái mông.

Ung Thánh Hựu đắm chìm ở trong thế giới của mình, căn bản không có chú ý Khương Daniel trên mặt biến ảo khó lường thần sắc, phối hợp nói.

"Ai nha, ngẫm lại lúc ấy cũng là tiểu Hàn lần thứ nhất ra sân, a chính là cái này thụ, hắn khẩn trương nha, thân thể càng không ngừng phát run, lời nói đều nói không rõ ràng."

"Tiểu Kim ngược lại là rất tốt, khắp nơi chiếu cố tiểu Hàn, kết quả cuối cùng cũng không tệ, ng số lần không coi là nhiều."

"Lúc ấy tràng cảnh còn không có hiện tại tân tiến như vậy, đả quang cũng không tốt, nhưng là hoàn toàn không ảnh hưởng cái này tuổi trẻ nam hài tử dũng cảm biểu đạt thân thể mỹ lệ, tích cực truy cầu nghệ thuật cảnh giới tối cao a!" Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong còn cách mạng thức nắm chặt lại quyền.

Khương Daniel có chút mơ hồ, chuyện ra sao đâu, chụp cái sắc tình màn ảnh nhỏ còn liên lụy đến nghệ thuật vĩ đại, có phải là một giây sau liền muốn nói nhân loại tiến bộ.

"Nhân loại văn minh tiến bộ chính chính là dựa vào những này tiến tới người trẻ tuổi a!"

Khương Daniel trợn mắt, thật đúng là nói trúng.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời tại Khương Daniel xem ra hết sức kỳ quái, cơ hồ tiếp cận nói hươu nói vượn, nhưng hắn sáng long lanh con ngươi, kích động lúc đỏ bừng khuôn mặt nhỏ, theo nói chuyện mà khẽ trương khẽ hợp miệng, thật sự là đẹp mắt cực, để người có thể không chú ý hắn Ung nói Ung ngữ.

"Huynh đệ! Ngươi có thể thưởng thức bộ tác phẩm này ta là thật cao hứng, " hắn vươn tay, "Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là một động tác chỉ đạo, phi thường vinh hạnh nhận biết ngươi!"

"Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel về nắm quá khứ, cảm thụ được Ung Thánh Hựu da thịt xúc cảm, lại tại vừa đúng thời gian buông tay ra.

"Có rảnh lại đến chơi! Ủng hộ nhiều hơn a!" Ung Thánh Hựu tại sau lưng hô hào, đại lực phất tay.

Khương Daniel cầm Ung Thánh Hựu nhét cho danh thiếp của hắn, đặt ở bên miệng hôn khẽ một cái, hôm nay vốn là lão cha không nên ép mình đến cái gì cải trang vi hành thị sát công việc, nói là phải vì về sau tiếp nhận công ty làm chuẩn bị, nhưng hắn tháng trước vừa từ nước ngoài trở về, trong công ty căn bản cũng không có người biết hắn, thế nào cải trang nói chuyện.

Lúc đầu nghĩ trốn ở trong góc vụng trộm quan sát một chút coi như hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, không nghĩ tới đụng tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung chỉ đạo, quả nhiên là người thú vị a.

ooc

Công ty nhỏ tổng giám đốc x động tác chỉ đạo

Ta chăm chỉ chính mình cũng sợ hãi)

—— ——

Hôm nay Ung chỉ đạo cũng mang một viên nóng hổi tâm đứng đang làm việc trên cương vị.

"Ánh mắt lại thâm tình một chút, lại tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu một chút! Đem hắn tưởng tượng thành ngươi xếp hàng ba giờ mua được trà sữa, trông thấy liền không nhịn được đem miệng góp đi lên!"

"Tay tay tay! ! Mười ngón đan xen a! ! Nắm lấy tay của hắn, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn!"

"Gần một điểm! Thân hắn! Ôm hắn!"

"Rất tốt! Qua!"

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay chống nạnh, một tay cầm cái sách nhỏ, khoa tay múa chân chỉ huy, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy công việc kích tình.

Đầu này xem như chụp qua, Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại phòng nghỉ, trợ lý đem lấy lòng trà sữa đưa cho hắn.

Hắn đem cả người co quắp tại ghế sô pha bên trong cúi đầu chơi điện thoại di động, miệng bên trong ngậm trà sữa ống hút, phồng má bẹp bẹp nhai trân châu.

Khương Daniel hôm nay mặc nhìn như tùy tính, lại là tỉ mỉ cách ăn mặc hai giờ, tóc mỗi một cây đường cong đều thiết kế tỉ mỉ qua, cà vạt chọn vô số đầu, sau tai cùng trong tay áo cũng tỉ mỉ phun tươi mát lại không mất nam nhân vị nước hoa.

Hắn hướng công ty người nghe ngóng Ung Thánh Hựu phòng nghỉ vị trí, xem chừng này thời gian hắn vừa lúc ở trong phòng, bưng lấy một bó nhỏ hoa, nhẹ nhàng gõ vang cửa phòng nghỉ ngơi.

"Mời đến." Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng trợ lý tiểu Trần, cũng không quay đầu lại, hô một cuống họng, tiếp tục nhai hắn trân châu.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương, hắn hôm nay là nghĩ đến hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chính thức giới thiệu một chút mình, thuận tiện hẹn hắn ăn một bữa cơm, hảo hảo tâm sự, ý đồ phát triển loại kia lãng mạn quan hệ.

Vừa vào cửa, lập tức không thấy được người ở nơi đó, màu đỏ ghế sô pha đưa lưng về phía cửa phương hướng, ẩn ẩn lộ ra một túm nhếch lên tóc.

"Ung chỉ đạo?" Khương Daniel cảm thấy người này liền ngay cả nhếch lên tóc đều đáng yêu đến cực điểm, nhịn xuống từ đáy lòng lan tràn tiếu dung, hắn nhẹ nhàng hô hào Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ừm. Hả?" Thanh âm này không phải tiểu Trần ài, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian ngồi dậy, dùng tay túm túm chạy lên đi quần áo, miệng bên trong nhanh chóng nhai lấy còn chưa kịp tới nuốt xuống trân châu.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn lại không xoay người lại, thế là phối hợp đi đến trước mặt hắn, liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt cái con mắt, quai hàm phình lên, miệng nhanh chóng động lên.

Ô ô ô đây là cái gì đáng yêu sóc con, hắn rõ ràng là mắt một mí a, làm sao con mắt trừng lên đến như vậy lớn, miệng phấn phấn thật đáng yêu a, vì cái gì một đại nam nhân có thể đáng yêu như thế a.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng đánh ra thật dài một đoạn tràn ngập dấu chấm than văn tự, mặt ngoài lại nhếch miệng mỉm cười, đang muốn từ phía sau lưng xuất ra chuẩn bị đã lâu bó hoa.

Ùng ục một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt xuống, hắn thở ra một hơi, bỗng nhiên đứng lên, giữ chặt Khương Daniel tay.

"Đại huynh đệ! Ngươi là tới thử kính sao! Ta liền biết ngươi là thật thích tác phẩm của ta!" Ánh mắt của hắn sáng lóng lánh, giống như là phát hiện cái gì bảo tàng.

"?" Ta là tới hẹn ngươi! Không phải đến hẹn phiến a!

"Tới tới tới, để ta xem thật kỹ một chút, " Ung Thánh Hựu mang trên mặt thưởng thức cười, một bên lui về sau, một bên hai tay so cái khoanh tròn, "Thân cao không tệ, dáng người cũng rất tốt, áo phẩm cũng ok, mặt thật là dễ nhìn, không sai không sai."

Bị ngưỡng mộ trong lòng đối tượng từ đầu đến chân khen một lần, Khương Daniel hẳn là cao hứng, thế nhưng là tình cảnh này, hắn ngưỡng mộ trong lòng người sợ không phải tại đầu của hắn dưa bên trong tưởng tượng mình cùng nam nhân khác phiên vân phúc vũ, tứ chi dây dưa.

Cao hứng không nổi, trong lòng khóc chít chít, mặt ngoài vẫn là muốn mỉm cười.

"Ngươi cũng muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ vì nhân loại tiến bộ làm cống hiến sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu một tay nặng nề mà đập vào trên bả vai hắn, ánh mắt như nước long lanh nhìn xem hắn, khóe miệng có chút giương lên, để Khương Daniel nhớ tới nhìn thấy cá báo biển.

"Đúng a." Không đúng a! ! Không đúng! ! Ta không muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ vì nhân loại tiến bộ làm cống hiến, nhân loại tiến bộ có quan hệ gì với ta a! Ta chỉ là muốn tán tỉnh ngươi! Khương Daniel cũng không biết nhìn xem hắn một mặt khẩn cầu dáng vẻ, làm sao liền vô ý thức đáp ứng, lúc này trong lòng điên cuồng kêu gào.

"Ta quả nhiên không có nhìn lầm! Ngươi là đáng làm chi tài! Dạng này, ta còn có một đầu muốn chỉ đạo, ngươi sẽ chờ ở đây ta, ta một hồi liền trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu lại cầm lấy trà sữa, mỹ tư tư uống một ngụm, cảm giác toàn đường trà sữa lúc này giống như là lại tăng thêm năm mươi phần trăm ngọt độ, hắn cho trợ lý phát cái giọng nói: "Tiểu Trần! ! Lại đi mua một chén trà sữa đưa đến phòng nghỉ đến! ! Cho linh hồn của ta bạn lữ ta bạn mới!"

Cổ họng của hắn so sánh người bình thường đến nói vốn là to chút, lại thêm giờ này khắc này phát hiện cách mạng đồng đội tâm tình kích động, lại thật giống là hô khẩu hiệu, hát quân ca dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Daniel ngọt ngào cười, phất phất tay, đi ra phòng nghỉ.

Làm không khí một lần nữa quy về yên tĩnh lúc, Khương Daniel trong tay hoa ba tức một chút rơi trên mặt đất, tản mát cánh hoa nhìn xem ngược lại thật sự là có mấy phần thê lương.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng là cái gì thần tiên, như vậy cấm dục một gương mặt, thông minh như vậy một viên đầu óc, làm sao liền quá tải đến đâu? ? Cách cái gì mệnh a? Yêu đương có được hay không ô ô ô.

"Ta thua ta thật thua."

Một đạo chói mắt bạch quang đánh vào Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu, hắn cực giống sân khấu kịch bên trong bất lực ngồi quỳ chân tại góc tường cô bé lọ lem.

—— ——

"Diễn viên làm sao còn chưa tới? Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Ung Thánh Hựu hồi 8 giơ cổ tay lên nhìn biểu, thần sắc có chút không thoải mái, hắn không cười thời điểm vốn là xem ra có khá dữ, tăng thêm hiện lên đỉnh đầu bao phủ mây đen, bên người các đồng nghiệp đều sợ hãi rụt rè, không dám nói lời nào.

"Hôm nay còn chụp không chụp rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu ưu nhã nhếch lên một cái chân ngồi, hai tay vòng ngực, nhìn thoáng qua ở một bên khẩn trương túm góc áo tiểu hỏa tử.

"Ta. . . Đi hỏi một chút." Tiểu hỏa tử nhanh như chớp chạy, đầu cũng không dám về.

Ung chỉ đạo bình thường tính tình rất tốt, hôm nay làm sao hung ác như thế a, chúng tiểu cô nương vụng trộm dùng ánh mắt trao đổi, thật tình không biết Ung chỉ đạo là bởi vì phòng nghỉ còn có một vị cách mạng chiến hữu đang chờ, trong lòng gấp.

"Phía trên nói, diễn viên hôm nay có việc không đến. . ." Vừa rồi đi ra ngoài tiểu hỏa tử gỡ ra cửa khe hở, chỉ lộ ra cái đầu, nói chuyện cũng nhăn nhăn nhó nhó.

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, "Tất cả giải tán đi, " hắn phất tay ra hiệu mọi người có thể tan tầm.

Đám người làm chim thú trạng trượt phải nhanh chóng.

Đợi đến người đều đi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đứng người lên, ở trong lòng tỉnh lại một chút mình hôm nay khống chế không nổi cảm xúc, sửa sang một chút tâm tình, chuẩn bị trở về phòng nghỉ.

Đột nhiên quay chụp ở giữa cửa bị đẩy ra, đi vào là Khương Daniel.

"Nơi này là quay chụp địa phương a?" Đã sự tình đã dạng này, chỉ có thể kiên trì diễn tiếp, Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, giả vờ như một bộ bất an cùng dáng vẻ khẩn trương.

"Làm sao ngươi tới rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, mới ý xấu tình một nháy mắt quét qua mà chỉ toàn, hắn vội vàng đi đến Khương Daniel bên người.

"Ta đợi ngươi rất lâu, liền nghe ngóng lấy nghĩ tới xem một chút, coi như. . . Coi như. . . Sớm làm quen một chút công việc hoàn cảnh." Khương Daniel không thế nào sẽ nói láo, có chút mất tự nhiên gãi đầu một cái phát.

"Ô ô ô đầu năm nay thế mà còn có ngươi dạng này tích cực hướng lên thanh niên, ta quá cảm giác động, vậy chúng ta liền thử trước một chút, ta nhìn ngươi cảm giác thế nào, " Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển đem ghế, đặt ở mình đối diện, ra hiệu Khương Daniel ngồi lên.

Khương Daniel ngồi trên ghế, đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu cái nhìn chòng chọc để hắn có chút không được tự nhiên, hắn vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là dùng ánh mắt như vậy nhìn nam nhân khác, đã cảm thấy trong lòng một trận nén giận.

"Ờ cái này hung ác biểu lộ rất tuyệt." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tại sách nhỏ bên trên tô tô vẽ vẽ.

Dạng này não mạch kín sao có thể để người thật sự tức giận a, hỏa khí đều xông lên cổ họng, lại bị áp xuống tới.

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, đã Ung chỉ đạo như thế kiến thức rộng rãi, vậy ta cũng liền không xấu hổ. Hắn phối hợp bắt đầu giải mình áo sơmi cúc áo, trắng nõn lồng ngực, rắn chắc cơ bụng, từng cái tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt hiện ra, cuối cùng biến thành tất cả cúc áo mở rộng, chỉ còn lại cà vạt lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo thắt ở trên cổ dáng vẻ.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng, làm sao mới vừa rồi còn là xấu hổ tiểu nam sinh, đột nhiên liền biến rồi?

"Ta không đủ chuyên nghiệp sao? Ung chỉ đạo?" Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, làm ra một cái hắn tự nhận là gợi cảm lại dụ hoặc biểu lộ, lập tức lại đem cà vạt cầm lên ngậm ở trong miệng.

"Đủ chuyên nghiệp. . . Tích cực biểu hiện ra chính mình. . Rất tốt rất tốt. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cả khuôn mặt đều đỏ, bình thường đều là hắn nói thế nào diễn viên làm thế nào, hắn luôn luôn tại studio hô phong hoán vũ, không ai dám không nghe hắn, nhưng hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa từng gặp qua chủ động phái a, hay là tướng mạo dáng người chất lượng cao như vậy. Hắn hiện tại cúi đầu tô tô vẽ vẽ, căn bản không biết mình đang viết gì, chỉ là đơn thuần vì che giấu xấu hổ.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà xấu hổ, một mặt là kinh ngạc, một phương diện cảm thấy hắn đại khái không phải mọi người nói như vậy kinh nghiệm phong phú, kỳ thật trên bản chất ngây thơ vô cùng.

Vì xác nhận sự thật này, Khương Daniel liếm liếm môi, từ từ phân ra hai chân, giải khai đai lưng, động tác cực kỳ chậm chạp, liền sợ Ung chỉ đạo nhất thời thất thần có chỗ nào không thấy rõ.

Xác định Ung Thánh Hựu chính trộm nhìn lén mình về sau, hắn cởi áo sơmi, lộ ra trần truồng thân trên, đứng dậy, chậm rãi tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, kéo hắn một cái tay, đặt ở mình trên ngực.

"Ung chỉ đạo cảm thấy, cái này cơ ngực còn có thể sao?" Hắn cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay run nhè nhẹ, thậm chí không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn ánh mắt của mình, trong lòng giở trò xấu, " tiếp xuống nên làm như thế nào, Ung chỉ đạo có thể dạy ta sao?" Hắn mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu chậm tay chậm xuống dời, thẳng đến sắp tiếp xúc đến cái kia khí quan.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi! ! Tính / tao / nhiễu! !" Ung Thánh Hựu ba một cái nắm tay rút ra, dùng sách nhỏ che khuất đỏ đến nhỏ máu mặt, vội vàng hấp tấp chạy ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel cũng nhịn không được nữa, tại không có một ai studio cười ha ha, ở trong lòng tán than mình vô địch diễn kỹ, lại xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu ngây thơ cùng dễ dàng xấu hổ.

Thật tốt thật tốt a.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu giờ này khắc này chính đỏ mặt núp ở nhà vệ sinh nhất nơi hẻo lánh gian phòng, ngay tại khởi thảo một phần khiếu nại sách, khiếu nại mới tới thử sức diễn viên tính / tao / nhiễu cấp trên, viết đến một nửa mới nhớ tới mình còn không biết thử sức diễn viên danh tự.  
ooc

Nhỏ tổng giám đốc x động tác chỉ đạo

Hôm nay ta cũng là chăm chỉ ta.

—— ——

Mọi người đều biết, Ung Thánh Hựu tính tình coi như không tệ, làm sao lại đột nhiên muốn khiếu nại người khác đâu?

Hắn hành nghề năm năm đến nay, cái dạng gì soái tiểu hỏa tử chưa thấy qua, cái dạng gì làn thu thuỷ chưa lấy được qua, làm bộ gặp thoáng qua kì thực là nghĩ chụp hắn cái mông, làm bộ trượt chân nhưng thật ra là nghĩ bổ nhào vào trong ngực hắn, hắn đều trải qua, nhưng xưa nay không nghĩ tới khiếu nại người khác.

Thế giới xinh đẹp như vậy, chút chuyện nhỏ này không nên tức giận, mọi thứ nhịn một chút liền đi qua, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều năm hành động cương lĩnh.

Nhưng duy chỉ lần này không được, không phải là bởi vì hắn Khương Daniel thật soái phải kinh động như gặp thiên nhân, mà là bởi vì, Ung Thánh Hựu động tâm.

Hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy một cái nam nhân có thể như thế gợi cảm, nhìn xem hắn ở trước mặt mình thoát y lộ thịt, đầu óc của hắn lại thật sự có như vậy mấy giây đình chỉ vận hành, đầy trong đầu chỉ muốn trước mặt cái này cái nam nhân, tưởng tượng thấy hắn chưa thoát hạ vải vóc hạ ẩn tàng là bực nào mỹ cảnh. Lấy lại tinh thần lúc, bàn tay của mình đã đụng phải hắn cơ ngực, cũng dần có dần dời xuống xu thế, tại sự tình còn chưa phát triển đến không thể vãn hồi lúc, hắn trốn đi.

Nếu như người con mắt có thể nhìn thấy không khí nhan sắc, lúc ấy nhất định là màu đỏ tím, giống như mười năm trước đường nhỏ trong hẻm nhỏ màu đỏ tím nhỏ ca thính bắn đèn nhan sắc, ẩm ướt lại mập mờ.

Không thể, người này không thể thông qua thử sức, nếu như thông qua, hắn sẽ cùng khác nam nhân xa lạ tại xa lạ trên giường dây dưa, hay là ở trước mặt mình.

Mà mình viên này bởi vì hắn mà trở nên xao động bất an tâm, đem sẽ làm ra như thế nào phản ứng, hắn không dám tưởng tượng.

Còn không bằng tại bom bạo tạc trước đó, đi đầu cắt đi có chút cọ sát ra hỏa hoa dây dẫn nổ.

Chỉ cần khiếu nại hắn, để hắn không cách nào thông qua thử sức, hắn liền diễn không được hí, liền sẽ không cùng nam nhân khác cùng một chỗ, liền sẽ cùng ta. . . Ân. . . Những năm này tiền kiếm hẳn là đầy đủ bao nuôi hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, tối tối nắm tay.

Đời này của hắn quang minh lỗi lạc, lại muốn vì tình yêu bí quá hoá liều, làm chút ám muội sự tình, điểm này vi phạm Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần trọng nghĩa cùng trách nhiệm tâm, hắn trong đầu đè xuống phát ra khóa, một lần nữa thưởng thức một chút Khương Daniel gợi cảm thoát y tú, cuối cùng bị tình yêu cùng sắc đẹp chỗ chinh phục, đi mẹ nhà hắn tinh thần trọng nghĩa!

Hắn đem không có có danh tự khiếu nại sách đặt ở nhân sự trên bàn công tác, sợ người sự tình không khớp người, còn cố ý họa một trương Khương Daniel chân dung đặt ở khiếu nại trên sách, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp vẽ lên Khương Daniel khuôn mặt nhỏ, thật vui vẻ ngâm nga bài hát đi ra ngoài.

Lấy hắn trác tuyệt văn tự miêu tả năng lực, to như hạt vừng sự tình cũng có thể biến thành sấm dậy đất bằng, Khương Daniel chắc là phải bị sa thải hì hì ha ha.

Mọi người đều biết, Ung Thánh Hựu hội họa năng lực cũng rất trác tuyệt, lỗ mũi đột xuất, đặc thù rõ ràng, xấu bên trong lại thấm vào khắc sâu đẹp, để người đã gặp qua là không quên được, một chút liền có thể nhìn ra họa chính là ai.

Bộ phận nhân sự tiểu Lưu cầm lấy tấm kia chân dung nhìn một chút, thấy thế nào thế nào cảm giác nhìn quen mắt.

A, đây không phải tân nhiệm tổng giám đốc Khương Daniel sao? Hẳn là a? Tiểu Lưu lại nhìn kỹ một chút, xích lại gần trước mắt, lại cầm xa, đem Khương tổng đặc thù cùng vẽ lên dáng vẻ đối đúng, không sai không sai, là chúng ta Tiểu Khương tổng.

Bất quá Ung chỉ đạo tại sao phải họa Khương tổng a? A đúng rồi! Hôm qua tiểu Trần còn nói với ta Ung chỉ đạo mời Khương tổng uống trà sữa, còn nói cái gì linh hồn bạn lữ, thực chùy, Ung chỉ đạo cùng Khương tổng có một chân a ô ô ô, tiểu Lưu trên mặt tràn đầy nụ cười hạnh phúc, cùng bọn tỷ muội bôn tẩu bẩm báo.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống lầu phòng giải khát đổ nước, vừa vặn gặp Khương Daniel.

Hắn một nháy mắt có điểm tâm hư, dù sao nguyên nhân bởi vì hắn, Khương Daniel lập tức liền muốn cuốn gói về nhà, hảo hảo công việc liền phải hủy bỏ, hắn đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, thở dài, đi xem ánh mắt của hắn.

Đỏ mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại đỏ mặt, quả nhiên đối mặt cái này cái nam nhân hắn liền không khả năng bình thường suy nghĩ a! Hắn càng không ngừng ở trong lòng chửi mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi thật vô dụng!

Khương Daniel hôm nay mặc thành bao tây trang màu đen, Thái Bình Dương rộng tại tỉ mỉ cắt xén âu phục làm nổi bật hạ lộ ra càng thêm thẳng tắp, quần tây bao vây lấy chân dài, mỗi một tấc đều trôi chảy hoàn mỹ. Sao có thể có nam nhân đem âu phục xuyên được đẹp mắt như vậy a, đẹp mắt đến Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí quên hỏi hắn hôm nay vì cái gì mặc vào một thân trang phục chính thức.

Khương Daniel vẩy một cái lông mày, hắn buổi chiều chuẩn bị chính thức tuyên bố mình tiếp tổng giám đốc Nhâm một chuyện, lúc đầu bởi vì lão cha đột nhiên buông tay mặc kệ, nói là muốn quá nhanh sống thời gian, còn có chút buồn rầu, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu về sau điểm ấy buồn rầu hưu liền không gặp.

Hắn ngón út đạo mặt lại đỏ, rõ ràng chỉ là nhìn mình một chút, liền cúi đầu xuống, đại khái là nghĩ đến thử sức lúc sự tình, Khương Daniel trong lòng ấm hô hô, trên mặt cười nở hoa.

"Ung chỉ đạo tốt." Hắn nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, xích lại gần lỗ tai của hắn nhẹ nhàng nói.

Ngoài ý muốn chính là, lần này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có đánh rụng tay của hắn, ngược lại phối hợp ngẩng lên đầu, cắn thật chặt miệng môi dưới.

"Ừm? Ung chỉ đạo không phải muốn cáo ta quấy rối tình dục à. . . ?" Khương Daniel hơi kinh ngạc, lại chờ mong Ung Thánh Hựu động tác kế tiếp, thế là trêu chọc lấy nhìn xem hắn.

Quả nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không khiến người ta thất vọng.

"Ta có một chiếc xe, mặc dù mở rất nhiều năm, bất quá cũng không phá! Ta còn có hai phòng nhỏ, một bọc tại nội thành, một bọc tại vùng ngoại thành! Ta ta ta. . . Sinh hoạt tác phong tốt đẹp, đều lương ham mê, biết làm cơm, sẽ đánh quét. . ." Hắn càng nói mặt càng đỏ, do dự mấy giây về sau, còn nói: "Cái kia. . . Đây là nhà ta chìa khoá, ngươi cùng ta về nhà đi." Nói đem buộc lấy tiểu hải cẩu con rối chìa khoá đặt ở Khương Daniel trong tay.

"Ung chỉ đạo. . . Đây là muốn bao nuôi ta?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn luống cuống tay chân dáng vẻ, dù không có làm rõ ràng đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, trong lòng lại đắc ý, mình thật đúng là nhặt cái bảo bối.

"Ông. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại chấn động một cái.

"Ài, công ty nói một hồi muốn mở đại hội, dạng này, ngươi trước ở văn phòng chờ ta, tan họp ta tới tìm ngươi, " hắn chạy tới cổng, lại quay trở lại đến, "Quên hỏi ngươi tên là gì. . ."

"Khương Daniel, gọi ta Niel là được." Khương Daniel cười cùng hắn khoát khoát tay, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất ở ngoài cửa.

——

Họp.

Hội nghị hôm nay xem ra không giống bình thường, to to nhỏ nhỏ nhân viên đều ở đây, mọi người châu đầu kề tai thảo luận, Ung Thánh Hựu từ không vui lòng tham gia cái gì thảo luận, lờ mờ nghe được bọn hắn đang nói cái gì mới tổng giám đốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường trừ công việc chính là về nhà, xã giao phần mềm bên trên hỗ động cơ bản là không, tổng thể có thể khái quát vì, có việc gọi điện thoại, ca ca không lên mạng.

Hắn đương nhiên không biết nội bộ công ty nhiệt liệt thảo luận mới tổng giám đốc là ai, thế là vểnh lên cái chân bắt chéo, tại trong đầu ảo tưởng cùng nhỏ diễn viên chưa đến nhanh sống thời gian, nhỏ diễn viên gọi là cái gì nhỉ, a Niel, Khương Daniel, cái tên này thật là dễ nghe!

Bọn hắn có thể bình thường tại thị khu chung cư ở, cuối tuần đi vùng ngoại thành biệt thự, nuôi mấy cái mèo, Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng làm điểm tâm thời điểm, còn buồn ngủ Khương Daniel ôm eo của hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói một câu "Không ăn điểm tâm, ăn ngươi." Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không tự giác lộ ra hạnh phúc mỉm cười.

"Phía dưới có mời chúng ta mới tổng giám đốc! Khương Daniel tiên sinh phát biểu!"

A a a mới tổng giám đốc đến.

Khương Daniel? ?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mười phần ưu nhã tiếp lời ống, đứng tại trung ương, mang theo công thức hoá mỉm cười, nói công ty tương lai hoành đồ phát triển.

Đèn chiếu hạ Khương Daniel xem ra càng thêm loá mắt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy đầu ông ông trực hưởng, cái gì cũng không nghe thấy, cái gì cũng không nhìn thấy, hắn phủi đất đứng lên, vội vàng hấp tấp chạy ra hội trường, trong lúc đó nhiều lần đụng vào cái ghế đều không tự biết.

Hắn ôm đầu gối, cúi đầu núp ở phòng làm việc của mình trên ghế sa lon, lỗ tai đỏ đến nhỏ máu, hắn ở trong lòng chế nhạo mình giữa trưa tại phòng giải khát hành vi ngu xuẩn, lại cảm thấy mình từ đầu tới đuôi đều là một trận trò cười, từ mới gặp bắt đầu, là mình hiểu sai ý, Khương Đại tổng giám đốc chỉ là tới chơi chơi, chỉ có chính mình đần độn cho là thật.

Khương Daniel tan họp sau vội vội vàng vàng chạy đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, phòng làm việc của hắn khép cửa, nhẹ nhàng đẩy, liền nhìn thấy hắn ngón út đạo cúi đầu đem mình vo thành một đoàn.

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Hắn thăm dò tính hô vài tiếng, kia một đoàn run lên, lại không ngẩng đầu.

"Sinh khí rồi? Vừa rồi đụng vào chân rồi? Có đau hay không?" Khương Daniel ngồi xổm xuống, đem thanh âm thả nhẹ, muốn sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu tóc.

Ai ngờ người kia đột nhiên một chút ngẩng đầu lên, vừa vặn tiến đụng vào trong lòng bàn tay mình.

"Khương tổng, nơi này không chào đón ngài, ngài ra ngoài đi." Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đỏ ngầu, trên mặt còn có quần áo ép ra dấu, cố gắng làm ra một bộ lạnh như băng dáng vẻ, có chút phát run thanh âm lại bán hắn.

"Ta sai ta sai còn không được sao, Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel đưa tay liền muốn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tránh né động tác cùng cự tuyệt ánh mắt, để hắn trong lúc nhất thời tay lơ lửng giữa không trung, không biết như thế nào cho phải.

"Ngài không sai, đều là lỗi của ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ cửa phương hướng, ra hiệu hắn ra ngoài, "Ta ngày mai liền từ chức!"

"Ta là thật thích Thánh Hựu ca, từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy liền thích, ta vẫn nghĩ tìm cơ sẽ nói cho ngươi biết. . . Thế nhưng là thượng nhiệm tới quá nhanh, thật xin lỗi nha. . . Tha thứ ta đi ca." Hắn bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay, dù cho cái kia hai tay liều mạng muốn rút về đi cũng không buông tay.

"Thật? Thật thích ta? Không phải gạt ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ giãy dụa, khóe mắt nước mắt muốn rơi không xong, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel con mắt, cảm thấy kia chân thành tha thiết ánh mắt xem ra không giống như là giả.

"Thật, ta yêu ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu bổ nhào qua cùng Khương Daniel ôm cùng một chỗ, đầu tại hắn cổ bên trong loạn xạ cọ qua cọ lại.

—— ----

"A a a không được! Khương Daniel! Động tác này không được! Không khoa học a!"

"Làm sao không khoa học? Ca là không thoải mái sao?"

Dùng sức đỡ lấy.

"Ngô ngô. . . A. . . Không. . . Không phải. . Ngươi chậm một chút a. . . Niel. . ."

"Ta hiện tại phải nên làm như thế nào? Cùng ca mười ngón nắm chặt sao? Ca ngươi mở to mắt nhìn xem ta đủ thâm tình sao?"

"Đừng nói nhảm! Muốn làm liền làm! Không làm liền. . . A a a. . . Khương Daniel ngươi hỗn đản a. . ."

"Động tác này ca cảm thấy mỹ cảm đủ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel rất có kỹ xảo vuốt ve cùng va chạm hạ cảm thấy cả phó thân thể đều muốn bốc cháy, hết lần này tới lần khác tiểu tử này còn tại lao thao nói không ngừng, không phải phải tự làm cái gì động tác chỉ đạo.

Bọn hắn hiện tại ở cùng một chỗ, sinh hoạt đại khái cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy tưởng tượng không sai biệt lắm mỹ hảo.

Muốn nói cho cùng là nơi nào kém một chút, đại khái chính là sáng sớm khi mặt trời lên, Ung Thánh Hựu không có chờ đến Khương Daniel phía sau ôm mà là tội nghiệp nắm lấy chăn mền,

"Chớ ăn ta, ta nghĩ ăn điểm tâm. . ."

—— —— xong —— ——


	264. Chapter 264

[ Dan Ung ] thứ bốn mươi bốn ngày kế tiếp rơi

Hiện cõng

"Có một ngày, ta nhìn thấy qua bốn mươi bốn ngày kế tiếp rơi."

"Ngươi biết, khi một người cảm thấy mười phần phiền muộn lúc, tổng là ưa thích xem mặt trời lặn."

"Như vậy, ngươi một ngày nhìn bốn mươi bốn ngày kế tiếp rơi, có phải là cảm thấy đặc biệt phiền muộn?"

Tiểu vương tử không nói gì.

—— ——

Ung Thánh Hựu đối tấm gương một lần cuối cùng chỉnh lý cổ áo của mình, màu trắng quần áo trong kỳ thật căn bản không có nếp uốn, màu xám âu phục cũng ngay ngắn cực, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy có cái gì không hài lòng địa phương.

Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, đem ấn có "Ung Thánh Hựu" ba chữ bảng tên hái xuống, đặt ở đầu ngón tay vuốt ve mấy lần, lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí đừng trở về, cuối cùng sờ sờ đồ vét lĩnh bên trên kim sắc vương miện.

Hắn hé miệng hít sâu một hơi, cảm giác được răng có chút run rẩy.

"Ca ngươi làm sao mới đến, tại phòng trang điểm lề mề cái gì đâu?" Khương Daniel gặp hắn đến, chạy chậm mấy bước qua tới đón tiếp, đưa tay tự nhiên ôm qua bờ vai của hắn.

"Thu thập tóc thời gian lâu dài một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời hữu khí vô lực, thuận thế đem đầu tựa ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, ngửa đầu đáng xem đỉnh đèn.

Khương Daniel trên thân là hắn chỗ quen thuộc mùi nước hoa, kia là hắn năm ngoái đưa cho hắn xuất đạo lễ vật, cẩn thận nghe, còn có thể nghe được một điểm bột giặt hương vị, nhẹ nhàng lại khô mát. 11 vị thiếu niên lúc này đều mặc năm ngoái tổng quyết tái ngày đó mặc màu xám chế phục, phía trên kia vốn nên có huy sái qua mồ hôi cùng nước mắt hương vị, lại tại tràn đầy bọt biển trong máy giặt quần áo bị cọ rửa phải sạch sẽ, chỉ để lại bột giặt hương vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hồi ức, trước kia Khương Daniel là mùi vị gì đây này? Tại gặp thấy mình trước đó, tại hai người lần thứ nhất gặp mặt ngày ấy, hắn là mùi vị gì? Hắn dùng sức nghĩ nghĩ, lại chỉ trong đầu nhớ lại hắn kia một đầu chói mắt tóc hồng, cùng cười lên liền cong thành nguyệt nha con mắt.

Nó trí nhớ của hắn có chút mơ hồ, dù sao hắn khi đó cũng không vui lòng cùng người liên hệ, cũng không biết mình sẽ cùng cái này cười hì hì thiếu niên phát sinh cái gì cố sự, gặp nhau xem ra không có gì đặc biệt.

Con mắt bởi vì nhìn chăm chú lên ánh đèn có chút nhói nhói, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại vẫn cảm thấy trước mắt sáng loáng, hắn vặn vẹo uốn éo đầu, đem mặt vùi vào Khương Daniel cổ bên trong.

Cái này hơi thở bên trong liền tất cả đều là Khương Daniel hương vị, không biết nhói nhói cái kia dây thần kinh, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới màu hồng đóng gói quả đào kẹo mềm, kia là Khương Daniel tranh tài lúc yêu đồ ăn vặt. Đại khái là bởi vì áp lực quá lớn, cũng nên đem những này không chỗ thả ra lực lượng phát tiết ra ngoài, hắn luôn luôn hung tợn nhai lấy kẹo mềm, tựa hồ cắn nát bọn chúng, ngày thứ hai rời giường liền sẽ trở nên tinh thần gấp trăm lần đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại dưỡng thành nhớ kỹ nhắc nhở hắn trước khi ngủ đánh răng quen thuộc, như cái lao thao mẹ già, giúp hắn thu thập ném một giường giấy gói kẹo, lại đứng tại nhỏ hẹp cửa phòng vệ sinh giám sát hắn đánh răng.

"Trong trong ngoài ngoài đều muốn xoát sạch sẽ!"

"Ùng ục ùng ục. . . Biết. . . Biết! ! Thánh Hựu ca cần gì dong dài a! !"

"Ta đây là vì ai? ? Ngươi xem một chút trừ ta còn có ai nguyện ý quản ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu chống nạnh, con mắt cái mũi đều nhăn lại đến, vừa tẩy xong tóc xoã tung phải theo nói chuyện động tác lắc lư, xem ra mềm mại cực.

Khi đó Khương Daniel đại khái là quả đào vị, ngọt lịm sền sệt, như cái cỡ lớn con rối, mỗi ngày đều đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau, xếp hàng lúc cũng nên đem đầu đặt ở trên vai hắn, góp lấy lỗ tai của hắn ha ha hì hì cười, về sau trực tiếp một cách tự nhiên từ phía sau ôm eo của hắn, đem mùi trên người tất cả đều cọ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút giương đầu lên, dùng sức hít mũi một cái.

"Ca cảm mạo sao?" Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu hỏi, dường như cố ý thả mềm âm điệu.

"Không có, liền là nhớ tới một số việc."

"Ta cũng nhớ tới rất nhiều chuyện, không biết cùng ca nghĩ chính là không phải đồng dạng." Hắn đưa ánh mắt lần nữa chuyển dời về hơi chỗ cao sân khấu, nhìn xem chậm rãi đi lên trước bóng lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel cái ót, tóc của hắn nhiễm về năm ngoái cái kia cạn tông mang một ít phấn nhan sắc, tăng thêm quen thuộc quần áo, để hắn trong lúc nhất thời có chút hoảng hốt, không phân rõ hiện tại đến cùng là kết thúc hay là bắt đầu.

" Produce 101 season 2 hạng bảy, Lại Quan Lâm!" Bảo nhi thanh âm từ sân khấu bên trên truyền ra đến, ngay sau đó Lại Quan Lâm bắt đầu thuận con đường kia chậm rãi đi thẳng về phía trước.

Dưới đài đan xen fan hâm mộ tê tâm liệt phế tiếng thét chói tai cùng tiếng la khóc, phối hợp với quen thuộc âm nhạc, hết thảy đều cùng năm ngoái cái kia dị thường dài dằng dặc ban đêm trùng hợp.

"Ca cảm thấy, Quan Lâm đi qua thời điểm đang suy nghĩ gì?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem cái hướng kia, thẳng đến Lại Quan Lâm đi đến trước võ đài phương, cùng sớm liền đạt tới thành viên tụ hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, lại có một hồi, mình liền muốn lên đài.

Đây là bọn hắn làm Wanna One cuối cùng một trận buổi hòa nhạc, không biết công ty là vì tình hoài còn là vì tại ngày cuối cùng bên trong kiếm đủ tất cả mọi người nước mắt, thiết kế cuối cùng cái này hoàn nguyên tổng quyết tái khâu, thậm chí còn mời Bảo nhi đến chủ trì.

Không giống chính là, lần này bọn hắn là đi hướng tách rời, mà không phải hợp lại làm một.

Từng trải qua trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ tụ tập lại tinh tinh, hiện tại rốt cục muốn về đến riêng phần mình vũ trụ, mang theo so dĩ vãng càng hào quang chói sáng tiếp tục lấp lánh.

"Ca một hồi thời điểm ra đi sẽ nghĩ tới ta sao?" Khương Daniel xoay người lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện hốc mắt của hắn có chút đỏ, nhưng vẫn là hết sức nhếch môi sừng đối với mình cười.

"Ta hiện tại đầy trong đầu đều là cùng ca cùng một chỗ hồi ức, ngươi nói thần không thần kỳ, rõ ràng một năm rưỡi này phát sinh nhiều chuyện như vậy, đến cuối cùng, ta lại chỉ nhớ rõ một cái Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống mắt nhìn xuống đất mặt, trong lòng suy nghĩ thật vất vả đình chỉ nước mắt liền muốn phá công, hắn dùng sức hít mũi một cái, ngửa đầu hít sâu một chút, đối đầu Khương Daniel ánh mắt.

Hắn còn chưa lên tiếng, liền nghe được nhân viên công tác gọi mình chuẩn bị lên đài, miệng há ra hợp lại, cuối cùng không có tổ chức ra một câu đầy đủ.

"Ca cũng không nên hiện tại liền khóc, " hắn giang hai cánh tay, con mắt thẳng tắp nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Cái này ôm ta đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng, nhưng không phải hiện tại, coi như làm Thánh Hựu ca không khóc đi xong toàn bộ hành trình ban thưởng đi."

Như tại bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ trợn mắt trừng một cái mắng lại, nói Khương Daniel không biết lớn nhỏ, nhưng bây giờ, đầu hắn bên trong, trong lòng, trang quá nhiều đồ vật, cuối cùng chỉ là gật gật đầu, từng bước một đi bước lên bậc thang.

"Produce 101 season 2 hạng năm, Ung Thánh Hựu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem phía trước mình con đường này, xem ra rất ngắn, đại khái không cần một phút liền có thể đi đến cuối cùng.

Nhưng hắn không muốn đi đến cuối cùng, hắn luôn cảm thấy, một khi mình phóng ra bước đầu tiên, liền nhất định phải đi đến cuối cùng. Hai tay của hắn nắm tay, khó khăn lắm bắt lấy một điểm ống tay áo, không nghĩ để người khác nhìn thấy, mình ngay cả đầu ngón tay đều đang run rẩy. Hắn nhẫn lại nhẫn, cuối cùng không quay đầu lại đi xem Khương Daniel, cho dù hắn biết Khương Daniel lúc này nhất định nhìn chăm chú lên hắn.

Hắn hay là phóng ra một bước này, coi như lại thế nào trốn tránh, cũng là thời điểm kết thúc, bọn hắn gặp nhau tại ban đầu liền chú định kết cục, mặc kệ hắn có nguyện ý hay không, có dám hay không đối mặt, kết cục đều sẽ đúng hạn mà tới.

Múa trên đài quang mang vẫn là trước sau như một loá mắt, quá nhiều hộp đèn thậm chí để cuối năm thiên khí thay đổi ấm áp, cứ việc đây chẳng qua là ngắn ngủi mà hư vô.

Ung Thánh Hựu từng bước một đi tới, nhìn thấy các đội hữu xoay người lại, Doãn Trí Thánh quả nhiên nhịn không được, đã sớm khóc đến mặt đầy nước mắt, Lại Quan Lâm vẫn là cười híp mắt, miệng hình đại khái nói rất đúng" Ung Thánh Hựu cố lên", Hà Thanh Vân đem tay vắt chéo sau lưng, mỉm cười nhìn hắn, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh.

Ngày đó cũng là như thế này, mọi người đứng tại cao cao trên bàn, mang theo cười, chờ lấy cùng hắn ôm, thân thể tiếp xúc lúc có thể nghe thấy đối phương nhịp tim, thậm chí so với mình càng kịch liệt. Bọn hắn dùng sức ôm, đem tất cả chảy qua mồ hôi nước mắt, biến thành thắng lợi vui sướng, toàn bộ nhét vào đối phương trong ngực.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới Khương Daniel ôm, so với mình rộng lớn quá nhiều bả vai thiếp tới, mang theo kẹo mềm hương khí cùng thiếu niên mồ hôi mùi vị của nước, đem cả người hắn ôm, thậm chí mũi chân có chút cách mặt đất. Hắn ôm cùng những người khác khác biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu là cho rằng như vậy, ở trong đó nhiều hơn một loại cùng người khác khác biệt yêu thương.

Hắn từng bước từng bước đi tới, bất tri bất giác không ngờ đi hơn phân nửa, hắn cười lên, cùng fan hâm mộ chào hỏi, làm lấy mình quen thuộc nhất động tác, dùng miệng hình nói cho fan hâm mộ đừng khóc. Bị hoa tươi bày đầy con đường mang theo tên là hi vọng hương vị, phảng phất đi ở phía trên liền thật sẽ bị nữ thần may mắn chỗ quyến cố vấn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng yên lặng đếm lấy một năm rưỡi này muốn cảm tạ mọi người, người nhà, đồng đội, fan hâm mộ, công ty, đếm lấy đếm lấy muốn đi đến một bước cuối cùng, hắn mím môi một cái ba, ở trong lòng yên lặng niệm Khương Daniel danh tự.

Cám ơn ngươi mang theo cho ta hết thảy, dù cho hạ trời đã qua.

Con đường này hắn giống như đi cực kỳ lâu, bằng không hắn làm sao có thời gian nhớ lại nhiều chuyện như vậy, con đường này hắn lại phảng phất chỉ là trong nháy mắt liền đi đến, còn chưa đủ hắn suy nghĩ trống canh một nhiều càng nhiều mỹ hảo cố sự.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel mặt hướng hắn đi tới trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát giác được mộng tỉnh, nơi này nên là thực tế.

Hắn yêu nhất thiếu niên kia bất tri bất giác đã lớn lên, hắn góc cạnh trở nên sắc bén, thân thể cũng càng gầy chút, nhưng hắn thấy, lại vẫn như cũ là bọc lấy kẹo đường ngọt ngào mềm mại bộ dáng. Hắn thiếu niên coi như không có hắn căn dặn cũng có thể tự mình sinh sống, lại hình như là ngay từ đầu chính là Ung Thánh Hựu lo ngại, Khương Daniel chỉ có trong mắt hắn là khắp nơi cần chiếu cố. Bọn hắn tại tất cả mọi người trước mặt ôm qua, cũng tại ký túc xá tắt đèn thời điểm vụng trộm chen tại một cái ổ chăn, bọn hắn một trước một sau đi qua đèn flash phác sóc thảm đỏ, cũng cùng một chỗ vai sóng vai ở tàu điện ngầm đứng xuyên qua, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ gặp qua rất nhiều rất nhiều mới phong cảnh, cũng trở thành rất nhiều trong mắt người đẹp nhất phong cảnh.

Nhưng bọn hắn lại không kịp chụp càng nhiều ảnh chụp đến dừng lại những này mỹ hảo.

Từ bắt đầu đến kết thúc, một mực là Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng nhìn xem Khương Daniel hướng mình đi tới. Tranh tài ngày đầu tiên, hắn ngồi tại cao cao thứ hai, nhìn xem phấn tóc nam hài tử hướng phía mình từng bước một đi tới, mang theo không có chút nào phòng bị cười. Tại ban A chờ đợi thành tích lúc, cũng là hắn đẩy ra cửa thủy tinh, tại bên cạnh mình ngồi xuống, con mắt cong cong phải cười lên. Hắn đi tới bên cạnh mình, giang hai cánh tay, không chút nghĩ ngợi dựa đi tới, mềm hồ hồ kêu Thánh Hựu ca. Tổng quyết tái ngày ấy, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel từ Kim Tự Tháp đáy đi lên đi, trải qua mình, tại chỗ cao nhất ngồi xuống, trở thành hắn chỗ nhận biết lại lại có chút xa lạ mới Khương Daniel.

Hôm nay, lại là Ung Thánh Hựu tại điểm cuối cùng chờ lấy, một lần cuối cùng chờ Khương Daniel đi tới bên cạnh mình.

Khi bọn hắn mười một người tề tựu, Always âm nhạc vang lên, các thiếu niên nhẹ giọng ngâm nga lấy khúc nhạc dạo, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, cuối cùng một ca khúc giống như là pha lê yếu ớt, muốn mười một người tay nắm mới có thể thủ hộ.

Dưới đài fan hâm mộ lấp lánh lên một mảnh chói mắt hải dương màu trắng, giống như là ngàn vạn tinh tinh xếp thành Ngân Hà, mà bọn hắn, thì làm nhất lấp lánh hành tinh đứng chỗ cao.

Nếu như có thể làm hằng tinh liền tốt, dạng này cũng không cần rời đi, có thể yên tâm thoải mái tư thủ cùng một chỗ.

Âm nhạc đem muốn lúc kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nhịn không được khóc lên, nước mắt lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi tại màu xám âu phục bên trên phá lệ rõ ràng, thanh âm của hắn cũng run rẩy theo, cuối cùng rốt cuộc hát không đi xuống, dùng tay áo che mắt nhỏ giọng khóc lên.

Những người khác cũng đến nhẫn nại cực hạn, từng bước từng bước buông xuống microphone, thông đỏ hồng mắt, sau cùng vài câu liền chỉ còn lại fan hâm mộ chỉnh chỉnh tề tề đại hợp xướng, ngẫu nhiên có mấy cái tê tâm liệt phế thanh âm hô hào không muốn đi.

Thẳng đến sân khấu bên trên rải đầy giấy hoa, Wanna One biến mất tại sân khấu bên trên, thanh âm này còn không có đình chỉ.

Bọn hắn coi là chỉ cần dùng lực lớn tiếng la lên, mười một thiếu niên liền sẽ giống như quá khứ từ sân khấu bên trên chui ra ngoài, mặc mềm mại áo thun, trước ngực viết thật to Wanna One, tay nắm lại hát mấy bài hát, lại hồ nháo một hồi, lại cùng bọn họ một hồi.

Nhưng mà cái gì đều không có, chỉ còn lại trống không sân khấu, trận trong quán sáng lên đèn, cùng quanh quẩn tiếng la khóc.

Không còn có bọn hắn các thiếu niên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại về xe của công ty bên trong, trong cốp sau tràn đầy đút lấy hành lý của hắn, hắn đã từng lấy vì coi như dùng rất nhiều rất nhiều cái rương cũng không thể đem mình đồ vật toàn bộ mang đi, về sau mới phát hiện, chỉ cần mấy cái, hắn hồi ức, chuyện xưa của hắn, giấc mộng của hắn chỉ cần rải rác mấy cái rương liền có thể mang đi.

Có nhiều thứ, là liều mạng cũng mang không đi.

Khi một người cảm thấy bi thương thời điểm hắn lại nhìn mặt trời lặn, nhìn xem mặt trời dần dần biến mất tại đường chân trời lúc, trong lòng liền sẽ đầy cõi lòng hi vọng chờ mong ngày thứ hai đến, khi mặt trời mọc lúc, hết thảy lại là một ngày mới.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, mặt trời hôm nay rơi xuống về sau, lại không còn dâng lên, chỉ còn lại vô tận cô độc, hay là, dù cho mình thân ở tiểu vương tử chỗ miểu tiểu tinh cầu, một ngày có thể nhìn bốn mươi bốn ngày kế tiếp rơi, cũng bổ khuyết không được hắn trong lòng thiếu thốn kia một khối.

Thẳng đến, cửa xe bị kéo ra nháy mắt.

Lạnh lẽo không khí không chút lưu tình xâm nhập toa xe, thổi đến Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt giàn giụa lập tức bị bốc hơi, một giây sau, hắn bị một cái ấm áp ôm ấp bao phủ.

Cái kia hai tay chăm chú vòng lấy phía sau lưng của hắn, đem cả người hắn ôm thậm chí có chút ngồi không vững, chỉ có thể dùng vòng tay ở cổ của người nọ đến bảo trì cân bằng.

"Mặc dù ca khóc, nhưng ta vẫn còn muốn đem cái này tích lũy tốt ôm mang tới."

"Ngươi nguyện ý nhận thức lại một chút Khương Daniel sao? MMO Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel."

Cái kia ôm tại chính thức trên ý nghĩa lại không thể xem như một cái ấm áp ôm, nó mang theo cuối tháng mười hai rét lạnh, mang theo kẹp bông tuyết gió.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đây là trên thế giới ấm áp nhất ôm, so nhìn thấy bốn mươi bốn ngày kế tiếp rơi còn tươi đẹp hơn.

Hắn cùng hắn có được một viên nho nhỏ tinh cầu, coi như lạc đường, quay người cũng sẽ gặp nhau lần nữa.

—— —— xong —— ——

Nguyên với mình nằm mơ, mộng thấy giải tán buổi hòa nhạc trở nên cùng mới gặp lúc đồng dạng. Bừng tỉnh mới phát hiện là giấc mộng, tranh thủ thời gian mở ra điện thoại xác định thời gian, xác định ta các thiếu niên còn cùng một chỗ.

Một mực không nguyện ý viết hiện cõng đại khái chính là không nguyện ý thật đi đối mặt hiện thực, ta các thiếu niên tại thế giới hiện thực bên trong có lẽ so ta tưởng tượng trôi qua hạnh phúc hơn, nhưng hiện thực luôn luôn có quá nhiều khó khăn cùng vất vả đang chờ bọn hắn.

Liền viết lần này hiện cõng đi, quá khó chịu, lần thứ nhất viết viết đem mình viết khóc.

Nguyện tiền đồ như gấm.


	265. Chapter 265

[ Dan Ung ] gợi cảm tư thế ta đến dạy ngươi (thượng)

ooc

Nổi danh người mẫu Dan x mới vừa vào đi người mới người mẫu Ung

Linh cảm đến từ hôm trước âm bên trong

Đồ đặt ở phần cuối www

—— —— —— ——

"Đây là hôm nay trang phục, Thánh Hựu xi có thể đối ống kính thử một chút sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng mà đối với trước mặt đen nhánh ống kính nâng cái cung, cười xấu hổ cười.

"Có thể tùy tiện bày mấy tư thế, chúng ta nhìn xem hiệu quả."

"A. . Tốt tốt."

Bởi vì là lần đầu tiên quay chụp, hắn khẩn trương cực, đầu đổ mồ hôi cũng không nghĩ ra cái gì động tác, cuối cùng đành phải cứng đờ so cái cái kéo tay.

Cửa chớp răng rắc răng rắc mà vang lên, đèn flash chiếu lên Ung Thánh Hựu tóc được.

Mấy phút sự tình, dày vò giống là hơn một năm.

—— ——

Muốn nói là lý do gì để Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành người mẫu, không có cái gì có thể ca nhưng khóc dốc lòng cố sự, cũng không có cái gì cảm động sâu vô cùng thanh xuân mộng tưởng. Đơn thuần là bởi vì tốt nghiệp về sau, sinh viên tìm việc làm khó, bên người bằng hữu tổng nói mình là hành tẩu lớn vệ, không bằng đi người mẫu công ty nhận lời mời một chút.

Lúc đầu chỉ là thử một chút, nhưng khi mặt của hắn lần thứ nhất thông qua camera truyền đến trên màn hình lớn lúc, ở đây phỏng vấn quan cũng không khỏi phát ra cảm thán, mặt mũi này là trời sinh vì màn huỳnh quang tồn tại.

Cứ như vậy hắn lắc lắc ung dung đến đến công ty dưới lầu, bắt đầu hắn lần thứ nhất quay chụp.

Phòng chụp ảnh bên trong hết thảy đều để cảm thấy hiếu kì, bị nhân viên công tác mang vào lều bên trong về sau, hắn duỗi cổ nhìn bên trái một chút nhìn bên phải một chút, cái đầu nhỏ lúc ẩn lúc hiện, thân thể nhưng vẫn là vững vàng đứng tại chỗ. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vững vàng nhớ kỹ đi ra ngoài trước đó hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền căn dặn, hắn nói, Thánh Hựu a ngươi đôi tay này thế nhưng là phép trừ chi thủ, tuyệt đối không được tại phòng chụp ảnh ném hỏng đồ vật, chúng ta không thường nổi a!

Ta liền nhìn xem, tổng không có chuyện gì đi.

Thợ quay phim đẩy cồng kềnh khí giới từ trước mặt hắn trải qua, bánh xe trên sàn nhà phát ra hoa tiếng ồn ào.

"Cái này nhất định phi thường đắt. . . A!" Hắn nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, giống như là trông thấy một xe vàng bạc tài bảo, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh. Lại tại xe đẩy tại mình ngay phía trước thời điểm bị người phía sau va vào một phát, thân thể hướng phía khí giới bổ nhào qua.

Mắt thấy mình đao tước búa bổ thẳng tắp cái mũi liền muốn cùng có giá trị không nhỏ chụp ảnh thiết bị tới một cái thâm tình ôm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời không biết là nên lo lắng cho mình quý giá cái mũi hay là không xẹp xẹp túi tiền.

Nghĩ như thế nào hai bên cũng sẽ không là kết quả tốt, thế là hắn dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại, tiếp nhận vận mệnh thẩm phán.

Hả? Hạ xuống làm sao đột nhiên đình chỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu mím chặt môi, đem con mắt mở ra một đường nhỏ.

Mặt mình cùng thiết bị chỉ cách bất quá mấy centimet khoảng cách, từ trên trán chảy xuống mồ hôi lập tức liền muốn nhỏ ở mặt trên.

Có người vuốt một cái mặt của hắn, để ở bên người tay bị người lôi kéo.

Người kia một cái dùng sức đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên, chưa kịp đứng vững hắn thuận thế liền ngã tiến trong ngực người ta.

"Cẩn thận một chút." Thanh âm từ trên đầu phương truyền tới, trầm thấp êm tai.

"Tạ ơn. ." Trở ngại cái này mập mờ tư thế, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đều đỏ, hai tay để ở trước ngực cũng không dám động, con mắt thẳng vào nhìn xem người ta trước ngực quần áo, không dám nhìn thẳng ánh mắt của hắn.

Còn chưa kịp thấy rõ cứu mình người là ai, người kia liền buông ra ôm ấp, cũng không quay đầu lại đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bị vội vàng hô đi đến chụp ảnh.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ người kia rất cao, bả vai rất rộng dáng vẻ, trên thân có cỗ dễ ngửi mùi nước hoa.

" tùy tiện bày mấy tư thế, chúng ta thử một chút."

Tư thế? Cái gì tư thế? Ung Thánh Hựu không phải diễn nghệ loại chuyên nghiệp, trước kia cũng không thế nào yêu chụp ảnh, nào biết được cái gì người mẫu chuyên dụng tư thế.

"Không nên đứng bất động, ngươi thời gian của ta đều rất quý giá."

Thợ quay phim dừng lại cúi đầu điều chỉnh thử ống kính động tác, mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem đứng sững sờ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi." Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái, so cái cái kéo tay tại mặt bên cạnh.

"..."

"Ngươi cho là tại cảnh điểm sao?" Thợ quay phim ánh mắt rất nguy hiểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu gấp đến độ mồ hôi đều đi ra, gãi đầu một cái phát, đông muốn tây tưởng, cuối cùng so hai cái cái kéo tay.

"Ngươi sẽ không động tác khác?"

Hắn đem hai cái cái kéo tay ngoan ngoãn đặt ở trên đỉnh đầu, làm thành con thỏ lỗ tai dáng vẻ.

" phốc ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Đả quang tấm đằng sau truyền ra tiếng cười.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, ta nhịn không được, các ngươi tiếp tục."

Thanh âm chủ nhân chậm rãi đi tới, một mét tám vóc dáng, rộng chân dài, dáng người ưu việt cực. Ung Thánh Hựu hâm mộ từ dưới đi lên nhìn sang, chờ mong rộng lớn trên bờ vai là một trương mãnh nam mặt.

Nhưng khi hai người ánh mắt giao hội thời điểm, trước mặt chỉ có một trương ngây thơ chưa thoát còn có chút thịt hồ hồ khuôn mặt nhỏ, làn da trắng nõn bóng loáng còn hiện ra điểm tự nhiên màu hồng, con mắt cười tủm tỉm phải mê thành một đường, một ngụm chỉnh tề răng trắng lộ ra, còn có hai viên thỏ răng.

A, chế giễu người khác tiểu bạch kiểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, nhìn vóc người này còn tưởng rằng là vừa rồi chửng cứu mình mỹ nam, nguyên lai chỉ là cái cười đùa tí tửng tiểu bạch kiểm.

Ân nhân của ta nhất định dáng dấp thành thục ổn trọng, nam nhân vị mười phần, muốn không thế nào có thể giữ chặt đồng dạng thân thể khoẻ mạnh ta đây.

"Daniel tan tầm rồi? Về nhà nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi." Mới vừa rồi còn biểu lộ nghiêm túc thợ quay phim lúc này giống tắm rửa dưới ánh mặt trời đồng dạng, trên mặt mỗi một cái nếp may bên trong đều mang cười.

"Ngài hôm nay cũng vất vả." Bị gọi là Daniel nam sinh cúi mình vái chào, hướng tại đèn chiếu hạ quẫn bách Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay, đeo túi xách đi.

Nhìn bộ dạng này khẳng định cũng là người mới, chẳng phải so ta nhiều đến mấy ngày, có tư cách gì chế giễu ta a.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Ung Thánh Hựu liền mân mê miệng, lầm bầm lầu bầu, chân không thành thật đá lung tung.

"Ngươi ngày đầu tiên tới đi, cái này quyển tạp chí ngươi cầm, hảo hảo học một ít người bề trên tư thế, cái kéo tay cũng không đủ chuyên nghiệp đi." Thợ quay phim ném qua đến một quyển tạp chí, trang bìa nam nhân nửa cởi áo sơmi, nửa nằm ở trên giường.

Tóc của hắn ướt sũng, đại bộ phận bị tùy ý chải đi lên, mấy cây tóc mái lộn xộn rơi xuống đến, khoác lên gắng gượng lông mày bên trên. Mắt một mí con mắt nhìn thẳng phía trước, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy là lười biếng cùng dục vọng, khóe mắt bên trên viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt càng là thêm mấy phần mị lực, để người vừa nhìn thấy ánh mắt kia, liền nghĩ cùng hắn lên giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếm môi một cái, con mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm cơ bụng của hắn. Áo sơmi giống như là trong nước ngâm qua đồng dạng, ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng dính ở trên người hắn, loáng thoáng có thể xuyên thấu qua áo sơmi nhìn thấy bên trong bao khỏa màu sắc của da thịt, dạng này nửa mặc hay không mặc dáng vẻ so toàn thoát càng thêm mê người. Áo sơmi phía trước nút thắt mở rộng, lộ ra sung mãn cơ ngực cùng bạch sô cô la hoàn mỹ cơ bụng, mỗi một khối cơ bắp đều luyện vừa đúng, sẽ không quá tráng cũng sẽ không lộ ra gầy yếu.

Đây chính là quốc tế người mẫu phong phạm sao! Ta phục!

Ung Thánh Hựu đem soái ca nâng trong ngực, cho nhân viên công tác một khom người chào cáo biệt, nện bước vui sướng bước chân về nhà, trong ngực ôm phảng phất không phải cái gì học tập tư liệu, mà là học sinh cấp hai dưới giường cất giấu gợi cảm nữ tinh tập tranh.

Trong đầu hắn tất cả đều là trang bìa soái ca dáng vẻ, nhưng là nghĩ đi nghĩ lại luôn cảm thấy nơi nào nhìn quen mắt.

Hắn dừng bước lại, đem tạp chí từ trong ngực móc ra, dưới ánh đèn đường nhìn kỹ một chút.

Người này, không phải liền là buổi chiều chế giễu hắn tiểu bạch kiểm sao?

Mặc dù ánh mắt cùng kiểu tóc hoàn toàn không giống, nhưng cái này mắt một mí mắt nhỏ, còn có trước mắt nốt ruồi, không phải hắn còn có ai?

Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau mát lạnh, tiếu dung cứng ở trên mặt.

Đêm nay gió, phá lệ lạnh a.

—— —— tbc —— ——

Cũng không dài lắm giọt, dự tính hai chương xong.

ooc

Nổi danh người mẫu Dan x mới vừa vào đi người mới người mẫu Ung

Bên trên 👈

Ngu xuẩn văn học, hi vọng ngươi có thể cười một cái!

—— —— ----

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này nhưng làm Khương Daniel mặt cùng danh tự ghi ở trong lòng.

Làm một chòm Xử Nữ, hắn am hiểu nhất chính là chú ý trong sinh hoạt mỗi một cái chi tiết nhỏ, thế nhưng là hắn làm sao cũng nghĩ không thông, vì cái gì mình chưa từng chú ý tới phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đều là Khương Daniel đại ngôn cùng áp phích.

Sáng sớm lúc làm việc, hắn đứng tại chen chúc tàu điện ngầm bên trong, dựa vào thân cao mới miễn cưỡng hô hấp đến toa xe đỉnh không khí lúc, thoáng nhìn mắt liền thấy treo một dài liệt Khương Daniel hồng trà đồ uống đại ngôn, nhếch miệng lên, lộ ra cùng gợi cảm hình tượng không hợp con thỏ răng, con mắt cười đến cong thành hai đầu cá heo, áo sơ mi trắng vén đến cánh tay, tay phải cầm bốc lên hơi lạnh hồng trà.

Phảng phất đang nói, chớ đẩy, nhìn xem ta đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng vừa bị người dùng lực đẩy một chút, trước ngực lại nóng hầm hập dán cái tiểu hài đầu, giương mắt nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một mặt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái dáng vẻ liền một trận tức giận, hát hát hát, có cái gì tốt uống, còn không phải là bởi vì quảng cáo hiệu quả, dối trá!

Nhưng hắn lại không thể không cảm thán, nếu như hắn là cái tuổi dậy thì thiếu nữ, nhất định sẽ bị hắn hấp dẫn, cảm thấy cái này đồ uống nhất định là trên thế giới uống ngon nhất đồ uống, chỉ cần cái bình bên trên ấn Khương Daniel liền có thể all một rương.

Ra trạm xe lửa đến công ty trên đường, hắn lại nhìn thấy trạm xe buýt bài đời trước nói điện thoại di động Khương Daniel, cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng đại ngôn băng kỳ lăng Khương Daniel, cửa hàng đại môn còn có ngang hình người bài.

Vì cái gì nơi nào đều là Khương Daniel a? ? A? ?

Thật vất vả đến công ty, đi vào thang máy, bốn phía đều là tấm gương, sáng sớm thang máy chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mấy cái chưa quen thuộc đồng sự, tất cả mọi người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau không nói gì, nhìn chằm chằm thang máy đỉnh không ngừng biến hóa số lượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự thở dài một hơi, cuối cùng không có Khương Daniel, thế giới cùng. . . Không hòa bình! Cái này một hơi còn không có lỏng xong, thang máy dừng lại, đi tới chính là Khương Daniel.

"Ta dựa vào." Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được mắng lên, tối tối ở trong lòng trợn mắt, xoay người sang chỗ khác không muốn đi nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel cười híp mắt cùng các đồng nghiệp nói buổi sáng tốt lành, thái độ khiêm tốn hữu lễ, hoàn toàn không có hàng hiệu dáng vẻ.

Ánh mắt chuyển dời đến Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, tại trong đầu trong hồi ức lật qua tìm xem, rốt cục nhớ tới trước mắt cái này phồng má tức giận người chính là trước mấy ngày mới tới nhỏ người mẫu, cái kia sẽ chỉ bày cái kéo tay người.

"Ngươi là cái kia cái kéo tay?" Khương Daniel chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, đem đầu tiến đến trước mắt hắn, lộ ra một cái người vật vô hại cười.

Hắn còn không có trang điểm, là hoàn toàn trang điểm dáng vẻ, màu sáng tóc lỏng loẹt mềm mềm dựng ở trước mắt, bờ môi là nhàn nhạt màu hồng, mặc rộng lớn áo thun cùng quần đùi, thoạt nhìn như là cái vừa rời giường sinh viên.

Nghe được cái kéo tay ba chữ, ngày đó quay chụp lúc xấu hổ tràng diện lập tức xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, hắn nháy mắt từ đỏ mặt đến cổ, quơ hai tay muốn đem những hình ảnh kia từ trong đầu thanh trừ, đồng thời lại cảm thấy Khương Daniel tại giễu cợt hắn, con mắt trừng phải căng tròn, quyệt miệng, đôi môi đỏ thắm khẽ trương khẽ hợp muốn nói cái gì, cuối cùng vẫn là bị hắn nuốt xuống bụng.

Ta không thể mắng người, ta không chấp nhặt với hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

"Ta mới không phải cái gì cái kéo tay, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu." Cửa thang máy tràn ngập nghi thức cảm giác vừa lúc ở Ung Thánh Hựu nói dứt lời thời điểm mở ra, hắn cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra ngoài, lưu cho Khương Daniel một cái tự nhận là soái khí bóng lưng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu, danh tự này đọc lấy đến thật là dễ nghe, là nghệ danh sao?" Khương Daniel miệng bên trong nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng, hắn cảm thấy dạng như vậy cực giống hắn tại gia tộc nuôi mèo, một lời không hợp liền xù lông, cái đuôi mèo vểnh lên cao, liền đợi đến chủ nhân đi an ủi.

Mặc dù hắn không biết vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn đối với hắn mang theo chút địch ý, nhưng là nổi danh mèo nô Khương Daniel thích nhất đùa mèo, hắn nhịn không được muốn đi trêu chọc con mèo nhỏ, nhìn hắn sinh khí, lại giúp hắn vuốt lông.

Người mới công việc phần lớn là không thú vị lại đơn điệu, cho một chút không có danh tiếng gì nhỏ tạp chí chụp chụp hình, bám vào tình cảm chuyên mục bên cạnh, nếu không nữa thì chính là tấp nập thay quần áo cho xưởng làm người mẫu.

Cho tới trưa xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đều cười cương, đầu bị đèn flash chiếu lên ông ông tác hưởng, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn mua một chén đánh đầy bơ cà phê đá, thêm ba muôi tiêu đường, sau đó ngồi tại mềm mại ghế sô pha bên trong nghỉ một lát.

Hắn cúi đầu đi vào quán cà phê, mơ mơ màng màng điểm đơn, cầm tới mình cà phê về sau liền bắt đầu tìm vị trí, có lẽ là quá mệt mỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoảng hốt, không có chú ý liền đụng vào người trước mặt trên thân.

Cà phê vãi đầy mặt đất, bơ hoa chật vật nằm trên mặt đất.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi! !" Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng xin lỗi, cầm khăn tay đi lau kia trên thân người cà phê nước đọng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu? Thật là đúng dịp a!"

Thanh âm này rất quen thuộc, thậm chí vừa nghe đến, huyệt Thái Dương liền bắt đầu đột đột đột nhảy, sẽ không là. . .

Khương Daniel!

Khương Daniel mặc một bộ đường vân áo sơmi, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo hệ cái cà vạt, trước ngực ấn có nhãn hiệu logo địa phương lúc này bị một mảnh cà phê nước đọng nơi bao bọc.

Thấy là Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền bắt đầu đau lòng hắn cà phê đá cùng bơ hoa, chóp cha chóp chép miệng tưởng tượng thấy ngọt lịm hương vị, nhưng đảo mắt nhìn thấy bởi vì chính mình mà làm bẩn quần áo, không khỏi lại có chút áy náy, cuối cùng chỉ có thể một mặt phức tạp nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong tay còn bưng chỉ còn nửa chén cà phê.

"Đây là nhãn hiệu cho quần áo ài, chụp xong là phải trả trở về."

"Giống như thật đắt."

"Ai tựa như là còn không có đem bán sản phẩm mới, không tốt lắm giao nộp."

Khương Daniel lập tức nghẹn lại Ung Thánh Hựu lời muốn nói, mua không nổi thì thôi, còn mua không được, lần này xong.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi miệng mở rộng một mặt luống cuống đứng, chờ đón thụ mệnh vận thẩm phán, khả năng này là một lần cuối cùng tới công ty dưới lầu mua cà phê, hảo hảo công việc lập tức liền muốn bị sa thải.

Mặc dù thời gian làm việc không dài, nhưng ngươi đừng nói, thật là có như vậy một chút tình cảm, nghĩ tới đây, hắn lắc đầu, khe khẽ thở dài.

Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt người biểu hiện trên mặt phong vân biến ảo, không biết trong đầu lại đang trình diễn cái gì nhỏ kịch trường, rõ ràng mọc ra một trương hình dáng rõ ràng cao cấp mặt, lại một hồi chu môi, một hồi dúm dó.

Hắn nhịn xuống muốn cười xúc động, hắng giọng, bày ra một mặt bất đắc dĩ bộ dáng.

"Đoán chừng trở về muốn bị người đại diện cùng quảng cáo phương huấn, tiếp xuống quay chụp cũng phải chậm trễ, lúc đầu buổi chiều còn có một cuộc phỏng vấn, hiện tại có thể muốn trì hoãn, không biết mấy điểm mới có thể trở về nhà, về đến nhà cũng chỉ có thể ăn trong tủ lạnh đồ ăn thừa. . . ." Hắn càng nói càng ủy khuất, hai đầu lông mày đều giảo cùng một chỗ.

Khương Daniel bản ngay tại lúc này được hoan nghênh nhất khuyển khoa trưởng tướng, vui vẻ thời điểm cho dù ai đều muốn đem tinh tinh mặt trăng hái xuống đưa cho hắn, ủy khuất thời điểm lại hận không thể vì hắn hủy diệt thế giới. Hiện tại rũ cụp lấy con mắt dáng vẻ đừng đề cập đáng thương biết bao, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thực tế là cảm thấy thật có lỗi, thốt ra: " nếu không ta mời ngươi ăn cơm đi, hoặc là ngươi muốn làm gì đều được, thực tế là thật có lỗi a."

"Tốt! Vậy chúng ta cuối tuần đi xem phim đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt cảm thấy mình giống như bị kéo vào cái gì vòng bao, mà dù sao là mình đã làm sai trước, chỉ là nhìn cái phim mà thôi, không có gì lớn không được.

Kỳ quái là mấy ngày nay cũng không có có người của bộ nhân viên gọi mình quá khứ nhận tội, có thể là Khương Daniel một người đem trách nhiệm tiếp tục chống đỡ đi, dạng này hắn mới bảo trụ công việc, trong lúc nhất thời độ thiện cảm đại khái lên cao một phần trăm.

Cuối tuần rất nhanh tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý sớm lấy lòng bắp rang cùng Cocacola ngồi tại rạp chiếu phim cổng trên ghế dài chờ lấy, bởi vì hắn còn không có gì nổi tiếng, dạng này quang minh chính đại ra đường cũng không thành vấn đề.

Thật xa liền thấy một cái vóc người cao lớn lén lén lút lút người, mang theo kính râm mũ khẩu trang hướng bên này đi tới, vừa đi còn bên cạnh nhìn chung quanh.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, hắn bước nhanh hơn.

"Không có ý tứ chờ thật lâu đi, ta cái này thân trang bị dùng chút thời gian." Nói hắn xin lỗi nâng đỡ vành nón.

"Không có việc gì ta cũng không có đợi bao lâu, bắp rang hay là nóng đây này."

"Ta hỏi qua công ty người, nguyên lai ca lớn hơn ta một tuổi, trước đó nói chuyện không chú ý ca đừng để ý a." Khương Daniel không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, từ trong tay hắn cầm qua một thùng bắp rang liền trước một bước tiến rạp chiếu phim.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không phục, tiểu tử này còn trẻ như vậy liền lẫn vào tốt như vậy, bất tri bất giác lại xù lông lên, đi theo Khương Daniel sau lưng.

Ánh đèn quan bế, bắt đầu phát ra báo trước phiến cùng quảng cáo, Ung Thánh Hựu đối nó bên trong một bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng cảm thấy rất hứng thú, chính suy tư chờ thêm chiếu hẹn ai đi nhìn, Khương Daniel bị phóng đại mặt lại đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh.

"Xem phim trên đường xin đừng nên chơi điện thoại úc (wink~) "

Nguyên lai gần nhất Khương Daniel trở thành đài truyền hình hình tượng đại sứ, chuyên môn vì phim mở màn ghi chép như thế một cái tri kỷ tiểu thị tần, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong Cocacola kém chút phun ra ngoài, hắn hoài nghi mình khả năng có Khương Daniel sợ hãi chứng.

Tận mắt thấy mình wink, Khương Daniel không khỏi cũng có chút xấu hổ, lặng lẽ dời ánh mắt.

Phim bắt đầu, là Ung Thánh Hựu không có hứng thú anh hùng chủ đề phim, thế là hắn hết sức chuyên chú bắt đầu ăn bắp rang.

Cocacola có một chén đặt ở giữa hai người, một cái khác chén tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tay phải.

Hắn không biết là, Khương Daniel một mực mượn không tính ánh đèn sáng ngời vụng trộm nhìn hắn, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cao thẳng cái mũi, gầy gò bộ mặt hình dáng, đôi môi thật mỏng theo nhấm nuốt động tác khẽ trương khẽ hợp, khóe miệng ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ có bắp rang cặn bã, ánh đèn tại trên mặt hắn biến đổi, giống như là đèn chiếu hạ tác phẩm nghệ thuật, mỗi một cái quang ảnh đều có không giống nhau đẹp.

Lúc này đột nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu liền cầm lên hắn Cocacola uống, bờ môi bao vây lấy hắn vừa mới cắn qua ống hút.

Dạng này liền xem như gián tiếp hôn, Khương Daniel ức chế không nổi có chút hưng phấn, rốt cuộc nhìn không đi vào cái gì phim, đầy trong đầu đều là Ung Thánh Hựu phấn nộn môi, cặp kia môi nhất định dính đầy Cocacola cùng bắp rang hương vị, nhất định so hắn yêu nhất kẹo mềm còn vui tươi hơn.

Hắn rất muốn hiện tại liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở rạp chiếu phim trên ghế, dù sao bọn hắn ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng sẽ không có người phát hiện, hắn liền có thể thừa dịp đen tối hoàn cảnh, hảo hảo nhấm nháp Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị.

Thế nhưng là mộng tưởng còn không có thực hiện, phim liền kết thúc, ánh đèn ba một cái tử sáng lên, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian thu tốt chính mình một mặt nhộn nhạo biểu lộ.

Có cái nữ sinh quay đầu nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, hắn còn chưa kịp mang lên kính râm, nữ hài tử có thể là nhận ra nàng đến, tranh thủ thời gian kêu đồng bạn bên cạnh cùng một chỗ xác nhận.

"Ca, có người nhận ra ta, chạy mau."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, liền bị Khương Daniel kéo tay cổ tay từ an toàn lối ra chạy ra ngoài, hai cái nữ hài tử lập tức cùng đi qua.

Bọn hắn từ thang lầu đi ra ngoài, cúi đầu xông vào dòng người, phòng trò chơi bên trong rất nhiều người, hai nữ hài lập tức mất dấu bọn hắn, nhìn chung quanh, lo lắng dậm chân.

Khương Daniel từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy lên nơi hẻo lánh bắt bé con trên máy, tháo cái nón xuống ngăn trở hai người mặt, có chút cúi đầu hôn Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì kinh sợ mở ra miệng.

Các cô gái tìm không thấy người, chỉ coi là mình nhìn lầm, hậm hực rời đi.

Chung quanh có ồn ào tiếng âm nhạc, thanh thiếu niên đánh điện tử thanh âm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới phảng phất một nháy mắt mất đi thanh âm, chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel thở dốc.

Khương Daniel lưu luyến không rời rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu môi, hoạt bát liếm môi một cái.

"Thánh Hựu ca thật là ngọt."

—— —— tbc —— ——

Càng quá chậm dbq! !

So dự đoán tình tiết nhiều như vậy một chút điểm

Mấy ngày gần đây nhất liền hoàn tất (thật rất ngắn

Uống sai Cocacola ngạnh bắt nguồn từ mỗi lần rạp chiếu phim nhiều người đều sợ cầm nhầm đồ uống thiểu năng trà chân nhân chuyện thật cải biên

ooc

Nổi danh người mẫu Dan x người mới người mẫu Ung

Tiền văn đâm 👉 bên trên bên trong

Mở đầu khóa học trước kích tình đổi mới

osw sợ là cái tiểu hỏa long đi (mỉm cười

—— —— —— ——

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ bừng lên, song tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel trước ngực quần áo, dường như chống cự lại giống là tại hướng phía bên mình lạp.

Sững sờ mấy giây về sau, hắn mới phản ứng được, mình bị đùa giỡn, vẫn là bị ngày tết!

Khương Daniel nhu tình như nước nhìn xem hắn, con mắt lóe sáng lòe lòe, khóe miệng cũng tới giơ lên, giống như là cỡ lớn khuyển muốn có được chủ nhân vuốt ve đồng dạng, cái đuôi tại sau lưng không nhanh không chậm lung lay.

Đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên hông tay còn thỉnh thoảng bóp hai lần, hoặc là trên dưới vuốt ve.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ run rẩy từ gót chân một mực lan tràn đến đỉnh đầu, hắn giống như là ấm đốt lên nước, thét lên một tiếng về sau, đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt chạy mất, lưu lại Khương Daniel một người tại phòng trò chơi nơi hẻo lánh.

Bị ném bỏ đại cẩu chó ủy khuất cực, rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất ảo não gãi đầu một cái phát, hai tay che mặt thật sâu thở dài.

Là ta quá nóng vội sao? Nhưng ca thật quá đáng yêu a. . .

——

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc hỗn loạn loạn, một hồi là Khương Daniel hôn hắn lúc phóng đại mặt, một hồi là quảng cáo bên trên Khương Daniel nửa cởi quần áo dáng vẻ, một hồi lại nghĩ tới hắn cười thời điểm luôn luôn lộ ra hai viên con thỏ răng, giống như là phim đèn chiếu đồng dạng, trong óc của hắn hiện lên vô số loại hắn chỗ thấy qua Khương Daniel dáng vẻ.

Hắn tại sao phải hôn ta, chỉ là đơn thuần vì tránh né fan hâm mộ sao, hay là có cái gì ý tứ gì khác?

Hắn không dám cũng không muốn đi suy nghĩ, thế là mặc cho dựa vào bản thân ngã vào mềm mại trong chăn, ép buộc mình ngủ.

Một đêm này ngủ được rất không nỡ, trời vẫn chưa hoàn toàn sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền mở mắt, tóc rối bời, ngồi ở trên giường ngẩn người.

Mở ti vi, là Khương Daniel nước hoa quảng cáo, hắn ở trần từ nước bên trong đi ra đến, đối ánh nắng tùy ý xóa một chút trên mặt nước, giọt nước thuận cái cằm đường vòng cung rơi xuống cơ ngực bên trên, lại dần dần không có vào bạch sô cô la cơ bụng bên trong.

Rõ ràng chỉ là một cái bình thường quảng cáo, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy Khương Daniel bộ kia gợi cảm đến cực điểm dáng vẻ xảo diệu kích phát hắn sáng sớm phản ứng, giấu ở quần ngủ bên trong khí quan dần dần có tinh thần.

"Mẹ nó." Ung Thánh Hựu tối thầm mắng một câu, lại trong lòng cả kinh, mình lại đối một cái nam nhân có phản ứng, nhất định là ngày hôm qua cái đáng chết hôn giở trò quỷ.

Hắn xông vào phòng tắm, mở ra nước lạnh, đứng tại kịch liệt dòng nước hạ tùy tiện giải quyết một chút, trên lưng vây một cái khăn tắm, mở ra trước gương đèn.

Người trong gương làn da lộ ra tái nhợt, xem xét chính là rất ít hoặc là căn bản không tiến hành ngoài trời hoạt động, trên thân mặc dù không có bắp thịt gì, nhưng cũng không sẽ có vẻ quá tinh tế, tăng thêm gương mặt kia, trời ban điêu khắc hình dáng, cao thẳng lông mày xương để hốc mắt lộ ra càng thâm thúy hơn, còn có đồng dạng sắc bén môi mỏng cùng cằm tuyến, lại sinh một cái hơi có vẻ mượt mà mũi, cho cả trương tản ra nhân sinh chớ gần mặt thêm mấy phần nhu hòa.

Thượng thiên quả nhiên là quyến cố vấn đẹp mắt người, lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí tại trên gương mặt điểm tinh tinh đồng dạng ba viên nốt ruồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn đối mặt mình rất hài lòng, hắn học trên TV Khương Daniel dáng vẻ, hấp dẫn vuốt vuốt tóc, lộ ra một cái tự tin mỉm cười, nhưng cái này cười thấy thế nào đều rất kỳ quái.

Đại khái chính là, hoàn toàn không gợi cảm đi.

Hắn thói quen mân mê miệng, lui về sau một điểm, sắc mặt càng thêm khó coi.

Nhéo nhéo bụng của mình, trên bụng chỉ có mềm hồ hồ một tầng thịt, ngay cả một điểm cơ bụng hình dạng đều không có.

Ưỡn ngực cũng không để người kiêu ngạo cơ bụng, giọt nước trên người uốn lượn khúc chiết xuyên qua từng dãy xương sườn, thuận trơn bóng eo tuyến trượt vào trong khăn tắm.

Cùng Khương Daniel so sánh, thật sự là trên trời cùng dưới mặt đất.

"Đi mẹ nhà hắn gợi cảm! !" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận rống một tiếng, muốn duỗi ra nắm đấm giống phim truyền hình bên trong như thế đánh vào trên gương, lại tại thân thể nghiêng về phía trước nhấc chân nháy mắt, dưới chân trượt đi, đặt mông ngồi dưới đất, sinh khí âm cuối lập tức trở nên ủy khuất ba ba, sinh lý tính nước mắt tại hốc mắt đảo quanh.

Giày vò nửa ngày, dù cho đủ kiểu không nguyện ý, đi làm vẫn là muốn đi.

—— ----

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này dứt khoát trên đường đi cúi đầu, dạng này liền có thể không đi chú ý đầy đường Khương Daniel, trong lòng chỉ muốn tranh thủ thời gian đến công ty, chân dài bước đi đến, đi được nhanh chóng.

Hôm nay thật may mắn, thuận thuận lợi lợi liền đến công ty.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới tâm tình tốt một điểm, hít sâu một hơi, đem mình vùi đầu vào trong công việc, bận bịu một chút, liền có thể không đi quan tâm liên quan tới tên kia bất cứ chuyện gì.

Một ngày trôi qua rất nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới phòng thay quần áo, chuẩn bị đem trên thân quay chụp dùng quần áo đổi lại, mở ra mình tủ chứa đồ một nháy mắt, soạt lập tức rơi ra đến một đống đồ vật.

Nho nhỏ trong ngăn tủ nhồi vào kẹo mềm, còn tất cả đều là màu hồng đóng gói quả đào kẹo mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc tại chỗ, suy tư đây là thiếu nữ kia coi trọng mình rồi? Cô bé này thực sự là. . . Ngọt a, đưa nhiều như vậy đường.

Người tổng là ưa thích nhận truy phủng, hắn lập tức có chút đắc chí, không tự giác nhếch miệng, đem rơi lả tả trên đất kẹo mềm một bao một bao nhặt lên, thả trong ngực ôm.

Đưa chúng nó đều chỉnh lý tốt, mới phát hiện trong ngăn tủ còn có một cái quà tặng túi.

Trong túi chứa một kiện đóng gói tinh mỹ sọc trắng xanh áo sơmi, là Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường thích nhất phong cách, hắn tán dương nhẹ gật đầu, đem kẹo mềm một mạch rót vào trong túi, dẫn theo đồ vật liền trở về nhà.

Những cái kia kẹo mềm mở ra lại tất cả đều là ái tâm hình dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô một tiếng thật đáng yêu, cầm lấy một viên nhét vào miệng bên trong, ngọt lịm cảm giác để hắn nháy mắt liền đem bởi vì Khương Daniel mà phiền lòng sự tình ném đến sau đầu, như cái yêu đương bên trong học sinh cấp ba, lười biếng uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong, mở ra nhìn lễ vật bên trong tấm thẻ nhỏ.

"Thánh Hựu ca mặc bộ này nhất định nhìn rất đẹp. ----- D. K "

Thật tốt thật tốt, nhìn ra cô nương này dụng tâm mua lễ vật, đắm chìm trong trong vui sướng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cũng không có đi suy nghĩ danh tự này co lại viết đến cùng là ai.

Ngày thứ hai, hắn mặc mới quần áo trong đi làm, công ty đồng sự lập tức quăng tới không giống ánh mắt, nhìn từ trên xuống dưới hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, quả nhiên người dựa vào ăn mặc, mọi người nhất định cảm thấy ta, soái! Bạo!!

Đi đường đều mang theo gió, công việc cũng có lực, một ngày chụp 800 tấm ảnh chụp cũng không phiền hà!

Không biết thích ta cái cô nương kia nhìn không thấy được ta mặc áo sơmi dáng vẻ, dạng này cũng coi là đối nàng tâm ý chứng nhận, hi vọng nàng nhìn thấy về sau đến thông đồng ta một chút, muốn một chút phương thức liên lạc nha!

Mở ra tủ chứa đồ, lại là đổ xuống mà ra kẹo mềm.

"Ta dựa vào, có thể a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch sáo lộ, đi trước tìm trong ngăn tủ lễ vật, quả nhiên tìm tới một cái cái hộp nhỏ, bên trong lẳng lặng nằm một đầu màu đen mảnh cà vạt, bám vào đồng dạng tấm thẻ.

Liên tục ròng rã một tuần lễ, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày tan sở đều sẽ thu được dạng này ngọt ngào lễ vật, bị tình yêu làm choáng váng đầu óc hắn đã sớm đem Khương Daniel sự tình quên hết đi, nhưng kỳ quái là, một tuần này Khương Daniel đều chưa từng xuất hiện, truy cầu hắn cô nương cũng chưa từng xuất hiện.

Hắn có chút nóng nảy, mỗi ngày đem những lễ vật kia lấy các loại phương thức mặc trên thân , chờ đợi lấy một cái chụp vai.

"Thánh Hựu ca!" Có người tại sau lưng nhẹ nhàng chụp bờ vai của hắn.

"Khương Daniel? Tại sao lại là ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt cảm thấy sinh khí cực, tiểu tử này đùa giỡn mình hình tượng rõ mồn một trước mắt, thật vất vả quên mất không sai biệt lắm, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác người này lại xuất hiện.

"Ta. . ."

"Ngươi cái gì ngươi! Ngươi đi ra!" Cũng không cố vấn đối diện người ủy khuất thần sắc, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu bước đi, đảo mắt liền biến mất tại trong thang lầu bên trong.

"Cái này ca chuyện gì xảy ra. . . Đều mặc ta vào tặng đồ vật, làm sao vẫn là không muốn lý ta bộ dáng." Khương Daniel nghĩ mãi mà không rõ, mình rõ ràng giữ một khoảng cách, còn vụng trộm đưa đồ vật, vì cái gì Thánh Hựu ca còn tức giận như vậy đâu?

——

Ban đêm Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào cùng thời kỳ đồng sự Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại.

"Ca ca ca ngươi có phải hay không thích Khương Daniel?" Kim Tại Hoán kìm nén không được trong giọng nói kích động, ngữ tốc nhanh đến kinh người.

"A? ? Ta làm sao lại thích hắn? Ta nói cho ngươi, hắn tiểu tử, tính một cái, vì cái gì nói ta thích hắn?"

"Bởi vì ca mỗi ngày đều mặc lấy Khương Daniel đại ngôn quần áo a, quảng cáo cùng khoản!"

"Trong công ty người đều nói, chúng ta Niel quả nhiên lợi hại a, ngay cả cái tính khí kia không tốt Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị vòng phấn! Không phải. . . Không phải nói ca nói xấu ý tứ." Kim Tại Hoán tại đầu bên kia điện thoại cười hắc hắc hai tiếng.

"Cái gì cùng khoản? ? Ta cho tới bây giờ không có mua qua hắn đại ngôn đồ vật." Nhìn đều phiền, ai muốn cho hắn dùng tiền a, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt trợn trắng.

"Chính là của ngươi áo sơmi a, cà vạt a, tay áo trừ a, còn có thật nhiều! Đều là lôi cuốn khoản!"

"..."

"Này này, uy? ? Thánh Hựu ca? ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ba cúp điện thoại, đem quần áo trên người lột xuống, nghĩ ném vào trong thùng rác, lại đột nhiên cảm thấy quần áo không có tội, hơn nữa còn rất đẹp, chuyển tay ném ở trên ghế sa lon.

Nhưng sinh khí vẫn là muốn sinh khí, hắn cảm thấy mình lại một lần bị đùa nghịch.

Khương Daniel giả thuần tình thiếu nam tặng quà cũng coi như, còn con mẹ nó tặng đều là nhãn hiệu phương tài trợ!

"Không muốn mặt! !"

Âm thanh vang dội vang vọng toàn bộ bầu trời đêm.

—— —— tbc —— ——

Không tiêu đề

ooc

Nổi danh người mẫu Dan x người mới người mẫu Ung

—— ——

Ung Thánh Hựu chân trần đứng tại trên ban công, gió mát thuận cổ áo rót vào trong thân thể, giội tắt hắn hơn phân nửa hỏa khí, hắn đang muốn quay người trở về phòng bên trong, đối diện cao ốc lại đột nhiên hảo chết không chết bắt đầu phát ra Khương Daniel quảng cáo, hình tượng bên trong Khương Daniel trùng hợp mặc trước mấy ngày hắn đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu món kia áo sơmi.

Áo sơmi hoàn mỹ phác hoạ ra vai của hắn đường cong, một cái bóng lưng đều đầy đủ để người ý loạn tình mê.

"Thật sự là đủ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả nhìn nhiều đều không vui lòng, bước nhanh đi trở về trong phòng, đem ban công cửa rơi đinh đương vang.

"Huynh đệ, ta cần ra uống một chén." Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, lần nữa bấm Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại.

"Ca, đêm hôm khuya khoắt uống rượu, ngày thứ hai mặt sẽ sưng." Kim Tại Hoán có chút không nguyện ý.

"Ngươi đến cùng ra không ra! Ta có còn hay không là ngươi ca rồi?"

"Ta. . ."

"Ngươi không ra ta liền đem ngươi vụng trộm thông đồng sát vách công ty Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sự tình nói cho lão bản."

"Ta hảo ca ca! ! Ngươi đi nói na! Ta đến ngay!" Kim Tại Hoán dọa đến điện thoại kém chút không có cầm chắc, tranh thủ thời gian đáp ứng, nếu để cho lão bản biết mình thông đồng đối đầu người mẫu coi như xong.

—— ----

Sau nửa giờ, Kim Tại Hoán cưỡi hắn yêu nhất Hoán tử nhỏ chạy bằng điện xuất hiện tại quán bán hàng cổng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã đến, trước mặt đồ ăn không chút ăn, chai rượu lại là chồng không ít.

"Ai ai ai, ca ngươi làm sao một hồi liền uống nhiều như vậy." Hắn một bên cẩn thận tránh né lấy bên chân cái bình, đi một bên đoạt Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay rượu.

Nhưng ai biết hắn ca bình thường xem ra văn văn nhược nhược, uống rượu khí lực như thế lớn, rõ ràng đã khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng, ánh mắt mê ly, thân thể lại có thể xảo diệu né tránh Kim Tại Hoán, nâng cốc chén hảo hảo hộ trong ngực.

"Kình tử Hoán ngươi làm sao chậm như vậy, ngồi xuống, uống!" Ung Thánh Hựu nói liền cho đối diện chén rượu rót đầy rượu trắng, giơ mình cái chén, không đợi Kim Tại Hoán uống, ngửa đầu liền cạn một chén.

"Ca ngươi chậm một chút uống!" Kim Tại Hoán nhìn mình căn bản không khuyên nổi, sốt ruột liên tiếp nắm tóc, bị dây cột tóc siết ra tóc một hồi liền trở nên loạn thất bát tao, bên trái vểnh vểnh, bên phải vểnh vểnh.

"Ta cùng ngươi giảng, ta liền chưa từng gặp qua so Khương Daniel còn không biết xấu hổ người."

"Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền nhục nhã ta, nổi tiếng cao rất đáng gờm sao? Dáng dấp đẹp trai rất đáng gờm sao?"

"Vâng vâng vâng ta thừa nhận hắn là có như vậy một chút soái a, dáng người liền so với ta tốt một chút xíu. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại uống một ngụm rượu, đánh cái nấc, cúi đầu xoa bóp mình bụng nhỏ.

Nguyên lai thật là bởi vì Khương Daniel mới gọi hắn ra a, Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm, hắn kìm nén không được nghe bát quái tâm, hai cái nắm đấm nắm thật chặt, đặt ở trên gối, đầu không tự giác lao về đằng trước.

Nhưng mà câu nói tiếp theo đem hắn dọa đến kém chút từ trên ghế trượt xuống đi.

" bất kể như thế nào, cũng không thể, cũng không thể hôn ta a. . ."

"Đột nhiên hôn ta. . . Tính có ý tứ gì a, rõ ràng cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua thích ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói vành mắt liền đỏ, nước mắt muốn rơi không xong, trên môi còn sáng lóng lánh treo điểm rượu trắng.

"Còn tặng quà, tại sao phải tặng quà a, khi dễ ta cứ như vậy chơi vui sao?"

"Hỗn đản! Khương Daniel lớn hỗn đản!"

Bắt tại cái chén trong tay hưu bay ra ngoài, may mắn Kim Tại Hoán mắt gấp nhanh tay tiếp được, mau đem chỗ gặp nguy hiểm đồ vật thả cách Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa.

Kim Tại Hoán vịn Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm thấy hắn ca bộ dạng này nhất định phải tìm người dẫn hắn về nhà, mình nhỏ chạy bằng điện mặc dù phong cách, nhưng thực tế là thừa không hạ hai người.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đưa di động đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, ngươi cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại đi."

"Ta tại sao phải cho tên hỗn đản kia gọi điện thoại a?"

"Mắng hắn, ca gọi điện thoại mắng hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mê mông con mắt chằm chằm điện thoại di động suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, ba tức nhấn cái dãy số, đưa di động thả ở bên tai.

"Thánh Hựu ca? Muộn như vậy. . ."

"Khương Daniel! Lớn hỗn đản! !"

"? ? ? ?"

"Ngươi không muốn mặt! !"

"Thánh Hựu ca? ?"

"Ra đánh nhau!"

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi có phải là uống nhiều hay không rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu khoa tay múa chân, phảng phất Khương Daniel liền ở trước mặt hắn đồng dạng, vung quyền liền có thể tại trên mặt hắn đánh ra cái mắt gấu mèo, hắn mau từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đoạt lấy điện thoại.

"Daniel tiền bối, Thánh Hựu ca uống nhiều, ngươi thuận tiện hay không tới đón hắn một chút, chúng ta tại. . ."

"Được rồi, ngươi chiếu cố tốt hắn, ta đến ngay."

——

Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ, Khương Daniel có thể là lái hỏa tiễn, muốn không làm sao có thể cúp điện thoại vẫn chưa tới mười phút, người liền đã ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt rồi?

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đã qua say khướt sức lực, khéo léo nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ, khoác trên người Kim Tại Hoán bên ngoài bao.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem ngủ say Ung Thánh Hựu, bất đắc dĩ cười cười, cái này trong lúc cười tràn đầy đều là mắt trần có thể thấy cưng chiều.

Ban đêm vốn là lạnh chút, mất đi bên ngoài bao Kim Tại Hoán bởi vì cái này dính hồ hồ cười đang run rẩy bên trong lại run lập cập.

Khương Daniel đem người hoành ôm, đầu ấn vào trong lồng ngực của mình, cất bước hướng trong xe đi đến, trải qua Kim Tại Hoán lúc tán thưởng nhìn hắn một cái, lại dùng chỉ có hai người có thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói: "Sát vách họ Hoàng thật sự không tệ, cho ngươi cố lên ha."

Nói xong, đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhét vào tay lái phụ, chân ga ông một tiếng, hai người biến mất ở trong màn đêm.

Chỉ để lại Kim Tại Hoán một người, đối không có tính tiền cái bàn, tại trong đêm run rẩy rẩy, hai tay của hắn ôm lấy mình, run rẩy bờ môi, nhỏ giọng bức bức: " được được được, các ngươi ngọt ngào đi thôi, lưu ta một người, chỉ có chính mình có thể cho mình ấm áp."

——

Ung Thánh Hựu một đường đều không có tỉnh lại, đầu nghiêng qua một bên, đều đều hô hấp lấy, ngẫu nhiên phát ra vài tiếng hừ hừ.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được ghé mắt nhìn hắn, hắn Thánh Hựu ca hiện tại cực giống tham ngủ mèo, co ro thân thể, đem thịt hồ hồ móng vuốt giấu ở da lông bên trong, lông xù đầu một lay một cái.

Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhà địa chỉ, đành phải đem người tới trong nhà mình.

Người ta nói, kẻ có tiền nhất định đều ở tại Giang Nam khu, quả nhiên, Khương Daniel chung cư ngay tại Giang Nam khu cao nhất toà kia văn phòng tầng cao nhất, quan sát cả tòa thành thị.

Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào Khương Daniel trên lưng, nóng hừng hực hô hấp nhẹ nhàng đánh vào Khương Daniel phần cổ, mềm mại tóc cọ lấy hắn phần gáy.

"Daniel. . . Hỗn đản. . ." Hắn tựa hồ là đột nhiên tỉnh, mơ mơ màng màng nói một câu, nhưng lập tức lại lệch ra cái đầu không động đậy.

Khương Daniel thật sự là không nghĩ ra, đến cùng vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ chán ghét như vậy chính mình.

Thang máy số lượng chậm chạp gia tăng, từ ngắm cảnh thang máy hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn lại, bọn hắn cách lục địa càng ngày càng xa, phảng phất cách những cái kia ồn ào náo động cũng càng xa.

Trên lưng Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bỗng nhúc nhích, có lẽ là lồng ngực bị đè ép tư thế để hắn không thoải mái, thân thể tại Khương Daniel trên lưng không an phận cọ.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu cầm Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh cổ chân, hiện tại không thể không trống đi một cái tay đi đỡ lấy người kia cái mông, để cho hắn sẽ không ngã xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân xem ra một điểm thịt đều không có, cái mông lại là rất có nhục cảm, Khương Daniel lớn tay dính sát nơi đó, cảm nhận được vải vóc ma sát ở giữa lên cao nhiệt độ, cùng trong tay ôn nhuận mềm mại xúc cảm, nhịn không được bóp mấy cái.

"Ừm. . . Đừng nhúc nhích." Cảm nhận được có người đụng vào thân thể của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong cổ họng gạt ra một tiếng thân // ngâm, vòng quanh Khương Daniel cổ tay chặt hơn chút nữa, vặn vẹo uốn éo phần eo.

Áo sơmi tài năng vốn cũng không dày, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là mặc đầu quần thể thao, Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể từ sau cõng cảm nhận được phần lưng trung tâm dán hắn người kia bộ vị mấu chốt, chính theo hắn lay động động tác mài cọ lấy.

Mưu đồ làm loạn ý nghĩ nháy mắt liền bị kích phát, Khương Daniel đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên người tay thu chặt một chút, tại cửa thang máy mở ra một nháy mắt, mở ra chân dài, bước nhanh đi vào phòng ngủ.

Tầng cao nhất ròng rã một tầng đều là Khương Daniel nhà, ra thang máy chính là mềm mại vàng nhạt thảm, giống như là không cần tiền đồng dạng, thoải mái phủ kín toàn bộ không gian, mỗi một bước đều rơi vào những cái kia quý báu cọng lông bên trên.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhẹ đặt lên giường, nhìn xem hắn đóng chặt con mắt, có chút rung động lông mi, giấu ở đỏ ửng bên trong ba viên nốt ruồi.

Trong phòng nhiệt độ là thoải mái dễ chịu 26 độ, trong không khí tràn ngập mật đào vị mùi thơm hoa cỏ, tăng thêm trên giường đang ngủ say mỹ nhân, hoàn toàn một bộ tuế nguyệt tĩnh tốt dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel vươn tay muốn vuốt ve tấm kia làm hắn mê luyến mặt, từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy liền say mê, cho nên mới sẽ đem lỗ mãng hắn kéo vào trong ngực, cho nên mới sẽ vụng trộm núp ở phía sau mặt nhìn hắn quay chụp, cho nên mới sẽ chế tạo ra từng cái trùng hợp đến gần hắn, nhìn hắn quá đáng yêu lại nhịn không được luôn luôn nghĩ đùa hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đến cùng có biết hay không ta thích. . ."

"A! !"

Thâm tình thổ lộ bị đánh gãy, Ung Thánh Hựu ngao phải gọi một tiếng, mở to mắt, từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

Khương Daniel cho là hắn thanh tỉnh, mưu đồ của hắn làm loạn tại chỗ bị vạch trần, trong lúc nhất thời có chút bối rối, thu hồi tay lúng túng sờ sờ cổ.

"Khục. . . Ca ngươi tỉnh, có muốn uống chút hay không nước, bởi vì ca ngủ. . . Cho nên mới đem ca mang về nhà đến, ca nếu như ngại lời nói, ta một hồi liền đem ca đưa trở về. . ." Hắn thậm chí không dám nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"Khương Daniel. . . Ngươi vì cái gì luôn luôn trêu cợt ta. . . Ngươi đến cùng là có bao nhiêu chán ghét ta a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cuộn mình, hai tay ôm lấy đầu gối, đem cái cằm đặt ở trên đầu gối, nhấc mắt ủy khuất ba ba mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong mắt bởi vì mút lấy nước mắt lưng tròng, giống như là trời mưa xuống tại bên đường meo meo kêu mèo con.

" ta cho tới bây giờ đều không ghét ca a, ta rõ ràng là vui. . ." Xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có thanh tỉnh, nói chỉ có say rượu mới sẽ nói ra.

"Vì cái gì hôn ta, vì cái gì tặng quà, vì cái gì không nói thích ta. . ." Nước mắt còn có ba giây đến chiến trường.

Ta muốn nói a! Hai lần! Đều là bị ca đánh gãy! ! Khương Daniel nội tâm nóng nảy kêu gào, nhưng vẫn là vươn tay sờ sờ con mèo nhỏ tóc.

"Ừm. . . Đừng đụng ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói cự tuyệt, đầu lại không tự chủ được gần sát Khương Daniel ấm áp trong lòng bàn tay.

"Ca chán ghét ta sao?"

"Chán ghét, chán ghét ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu không chút nghĩ ngợi liền trả lời, mặt tức giận biến thành cái bánh bao.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn bộ dạng này cảm thấy buồn cười cực, lại phát hiện hiện tại chính là một cơ hội, thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu uống say, hắn có thể dẫn dắt đến hỏi chút vấn đề.

"Ca vì cái gì chán ghét ta."

"Bởi vì ngươi. . . Bởi vì ngươi có cơ ngực, cơ bụng cũng thật là lợi hại, nhưng ta cái gì cũng không có, ta tuyệt không gợi cảm."

Thánh Hựu ca hiện ở trên mặt đỏ bừng, có chút quệt mồm, thân thể theo nói chuyện tiết tấu chậm rãi lung lay, quần áo bởi vì giày vò lộ ra một mảnh hiện ra phấn xương quai xanh, bộ dạng này rõ ràng gợi cảm bạo tạc! Khương Daniel con mắt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân làm càn quét sạch, nhịp tim phải bịch bịch.

"Ca rõ ràng gợi cảm muốn chết, nhưng bộ dạng này người khác nhưng không thể nhìn thấy."

"Kia ca thích ta sao?"

". . . Thích, thế nhưng là Niel không thích ta, chỉ thích trêu cợt ta." Hắn do dự một hồi, chậm rãi nói ra thích hai chữ, đôi tròng mắt kia lóe sáng rỡ ánh sáng, lại tiếp theo một cái chớp mắt ở giữa ngầm hạ đi, đầu cũng đi theo thấp đi.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ, ta thích ngươi."

"Từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi, liền thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ngây người, mở to mắt to nhìn xem Khương Daniel, hơi há hốc mồm nhưng không có phát ra âm thanh.

Hồi lâu sau, hắn nhỏ giọng nói một câu.

"Vậy ta có thể sờ sờ bắp thịt ngực của ngươi sao?" Đỏ mặt giống khỏa thành thục anh đào.

Khương Daniel nâng trán, mình ấp ủ nửa ngày thổ lộ làm thế nào chiếm được dạng này đáp lại, cái này nhỏ con ma men trong đầu đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì a, nhưng vẫn là lôi kéo tay của hắn đi tới trước ngực mình.

"Ca muốn sờ nơi nào đều có thể."

Đạt được đáp ứng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi xoa lên đôi kia tại quảng cáo cùng hoạ báo bên trong thấy qua vài lần mê người cơ ngực, xúc cảm thật tốt, hắn cười hắc hắc hai tiếng, thân thể không tự chủ được dạng chân tại Khương Daniel trên thân.

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu như thế chủ động, dứt khoát nằm ngửa thân thể mặc hắn bài bố.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống con học theo mèo, cẩn thận từng li từng tí di chuyển đệm thịt, đem Khương Daniel thân thể coi như lục địa, trái một chút phải một chút giẫm lên, thỉnh thoảng còn phát ra nhỏ giọng kinh hô. Hắn từ cơ ngực bắt đầu, chậm rãi trượt đến chỉnh tề cơ bụng, ngón tay cẩn thận vuốt ve mỗi một đầu cơ bắp hoa văn.

"Ca chơi đủ chứ." Yên tĩnh trong không khí vang lên Khương Daniel hơi thanh âm khàn khàn.

Hắn xoay người đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể, không kịp chờ đợi hôn lên môi của hắn, nhẹ nhàng nắm kéo, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân thể phát ra nho nhỏ thân // ngâm, hai tay nhưng dần dần ôm thân thể của hắn.

Phản ứng như vậy cho Khương Daniel cực lớn cổ vũ, hắn một tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tế thủ đoạn, cúi đầu đi gặm hôn trước ngực hắn hai viên trái cây, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì đột nhiên kích thích không chỗ ở hướng lên đứng thẳng người dậy, đem mình hướng đối phương miệng bên trong đưa.

"Thánh Hựu ca cái tư thế này thật sự là gợi cảm cực."

Đầu lưỡi liếm qua mềm mại trắng nõn bụng dưới, ở phía trên lưu lại uốn lượn nước đọng, Khương Daniel dùng tay khuấy động lấy đã sớm có phản ứng nhỏ Thánh Hựu.

"Ừm. . . Ân. . . Thật là khó chịu." Ung Thánh Hựu giống đầu rắn đồng dạng uốn éo người, tránh né lấy Khương Daniel từ các phương đánh tới trêu chọc, nhưng tâm lý của hắn cùng giác quan đều tại khát cầu càng lớn kích thích.

"Ca muốn cái gì?"

"Muốn. . . Muốn ngươi. . A. . . Daniel."

Một ngón tay không có quá lớn lực cản liền luồn vào sau // huyệt, dọc theo vách trong lục lọi, rất nhanh lại tiến vào cái thứ hai cái thứ ba, thẳng đến nơi đó đã mềm mại ướt át đến bắt đầu khẽ trương khẽ hợp cầu xin.

"Vào đi. . . Niel a. . ."

Khương Daniel lại không vội mà tiến hành bước kế tiếp, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn dáng vẻ câu lên khóe miệng.

"Ca không phải là muốn trở nên gợi cảm sao, mình tách ra chân, giơ lên trước ngực."

Bị nhanh // cảm giác tra tấn điên Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia còn có cái gì lòng xấu hổ, ngoan ngoãn mà nghe lời làm theo, hai chân hiện lên m chữ mở ra, hai cánh tay phân biệt vịn mình đầu gối ổ.

"Ca ca rất có thiên phú a, căn bản không cần Niel đến giáo."

Lời còn chưa dứt, Khương Daniel liền đem mình tràn đầy đã lâu tính // khí đâm đi vào, ở trong đó ấm áp cực, từng tia từng tia thịt mềm hấp thụ đi lên còn quấn hắn, để hắn nhịn không được thật sâu hơi thở.

Hắn khống chế không nổi đại lực va chạm, mỗi một cái đều đội lên chỗ sâu nhất, lại mài lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn // cảm giác điểm cọ ra, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp không ngừng mà phát ra các loại thân // tiếng rên, gian phòng bên trong đan xen dâm // mị tiếng nước.

"Quá. . . Nhanh a, không muốn. . . Không muốn. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đã mang giọng nghẹn ngào, liên tục cầu xin tha thứ, run rẩy hai tay thậm chí muốn bắt không được chân của mình.

Bắp đùi của hắn đột nhiên run rẩy dữ dội, hạ thân run rẩy bắn ra, Khương Daniel động tác mạnh để hắn chỉ dùng đằng sau liền cao // triều.

Cao // triều bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể phát ra một chút yếu tiếng ô ô, con mắt đóng chặt lại, trên mặt còn có chưa khô nước mắt.

Khương Daniel đem toàn thân vô lực hắn ôm, ngồi vào trên người mình, mấy cái bắn vọt về sau, thật sâu hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, tại hai người trong lúc thở dốc bắn vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cồn cùng thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi quan hệ nghiêng tại một bên ngủ, trong giấc mộng Khương Daniel vì hắn đeo lên một chiếc nhẫn, cùng hắn trên ngón vô danh là một đôi.

——

Hôm sau tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đau nhức cực, trong trí nhớ mơ hồ giống như cùng Khương Daniel xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn giống như nói thích mình?

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, mượn sáng sớm ánh sáng, nhìn thấy trên ngón tay của mình có thêm một cái chiếc nhẫn.

"Đừng nghĩ, không phải nịnh trợ, là ta tự mình định chế, trên thế giới liền hai cái này."

"Muốn nói bao nhiêu lần ca mới sẽ biết, ta yêu ngươi."

—— —— ---- xong —— —— ——

3,989 duyệt


	266. *

[ Dan Ung ] con dơi

00C

Thợ săn x hấp huyết quỷ

"Uy uy uy thợ săn, ngươi dựa vào cái gì bắt ta? Ta nhưng là thiện lương ưu tú tốt công dân, không có đoạt lấy phụ nữ, chưa ăn qua tiểu hài." Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mở con mắt màu đỏ, nhìn lên trước mặt ngay tại thu dọn đồ đạc thợ săn.

Hắn hai cánh tay bị bằng bạc còng tay phân biệt khảo tại trên cột giường, còng tay bên trên nên là bị thi pháp thuật, hắn nắm chặt lại quyền, phát hiện căn bản không ra sức được.

Giường chiếu tổng thể còn nói lên được mềm mại, Ung Thánh Hựu vặn vẹo uốn éo eo, dùng đùi mài đạp một chút ga giường, bóng loáng tơ chất trường bào liền bởi vì động tác như vậy đem hắn tái nhợt đùi lõa lộ ra.

"Hấp huyết quỷ đều hẳn là bị giết chết, không có một cái tốt. . Ngươi vì cái gì không thể đem y phục mặc tốt?" Trang bị hảo thủ súng thợ săn nghe đến hấp huyết quỷ tỉnh, vừa muốn bắt đầu chuẩn bị tế tự nghi thức, lại phát hiện đối phương quần áo không chỉnh tề, từng mảng lớn da thịt lộ ra đến, áo ăn vào cặp kia chân không an phận mài đạp trên. Thợ săn mười phần mất tự nhiên khục một tiếng, lại xoay người đưa lưng về phía

"Vấn đề này nên ta hỏi ngươi mới đúng chứ, ta mặc đồ ngủ ban đêm ra lưu cái ngoặt tìm con thỏ ăn một chút, đột nhiên bị ngươi dỗ dành mấy cây ngân châm đinh ở trên tường, chờ ta tỉnh lại thời điểm liền đã tại ngươi trên giường." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn đỏ mặt dáng vẻ, cảm thấy có thú, không để ý chút nào đem hai chân tách ra, đem áo bào hạ ẩn tàng quang cảnh cho hắn nhìn.

"Ngươi. Trước tiên đem y phục mặc tốt. Thợ săn nâng trán ngồi ở một bên trên ghế nhỏ, dùng bàn tay che mắt không nhìn tới hấp huyết quỷ. Hắn vừa mới chỉ là liếc qua trên giường hấp huyết quỷ, mặc dù biết hấp huyết quỷ phần lớn có được đẹp mắt dung mạo, hắn cũng đã gặp không thiếu đẹp mắt hấp huyết quỷ, nhưng những cái kia hấp huyết quỷ bình thường đều là thấy hắn liền đem thật dài răng nanh vươn ra, móng tay cũng nháy mắt biến dài, ưu nhã cao quý dáng vẻ không còn sót lại chút gì, chỉ làm cho hắn cảm thấy buồn nôn, nhất là hắn bắt bọn họ lúc bình thường là tại hấp huyết quỷ ăn người thời điểm. Cái này hấp huyết quỷ không giống, hắn sạch sẽ, mà lại cùng đại đa số hấp huyết quỷ không giống chính là, hắn mọc ra một trương càng thiên hướng về người châu Á mặt, tóc cũng là màu đen.

Khương Daniel là đang đi tuần thời điểm nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn mới đầu là nhìn thấy một con khả nghi con dơi, phải biết hấp huyết quỷ có khi vì che giấu tai mắt người lại biến thành con dơi đến hành động, hắn đi theo kia con dơi đi tới hoàn toàn hoang lương rừng cây, quả nhiên, một trận khói trắng thổi qua, con dơi biến thành một con hấp huyết quỷ.

Hắn cơ hồ là không chút suy nghĩ, đem mang theo tê liệt tính ngân châm bắn đi ra, con kia hấp huyết quỷ liền mềm mềm ngã xuống.

Bóng đêm cực đen, hắn cũng không có nhìn kỹ một chút cái này hấp huyết quỷ hình dạng.

"Ngươi cột ta, ta làm sao mặc quần áo a? Nhỏ thợ săn?" Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm sắc nhọn răng nanh, đi lòng vòng màu đỏ mắt

Tử.

"Hay là nói. Ngươi chính là muốn nhìn ta như vậy toàn thân bất lực , mặc ngươi loay hoay dáng vẻ?"

"Nhỏ thợ săn, ngươi tên là gì?"

"Dan. Daniel, Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel là cái ưu tú hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn, săn giết qua vô số tà ác hút máu quỷ, sư phụ nói với hắn tuyệt đối không được nhìn hấp huyết quỷ con mắt, bọn hắn là giảo hoạt vô sỉ sinh vật, sẽ thông qua con mắt khống chế người

Loại tâm linh, lại nuốt linh hồn của bọn hắn.

Nhưng trong lòng của hắn còn băn khoăn vừa rồi cái nhìn kia, nhịn không được chuyển đầu sang chỗ khác.

Con kia hấp huyết quỷ quả nhiên nhìn rất đẹp, tuy là người châu Á dung mạo, lại có được cực kỳ thâm thúy ngũ quan hình dáng, lông mày xương đột xuất, mũi cao thẳng, bờ môi cực mỏng, trên má trái mọc ra chòm sao đồng dạng ba viên nốt ruồi, để Khương Daniel nhớ tới cổ lão chiêm tinh thuật.

"Daniel. Tín ngưỡng Thượng Đế hài tử à. . Ung Thánh Hựu không chút nào húy Khương Daniel nhìn qua ánh mắt, không có cái nào hút Huyết Quỷ là đối dung mạo của mình không tự tin, hắn thậm chí ở ngay trước mặt hắn liếm láp lên bờ môi của mình, răng nanh như ẩn như hiện.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nghĩ làm sao gọi ta đều có thể," Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, "Nhìn chằm chằm hấp huyết quỷ nhìn thế nhưng là

Sẽ bị ăn sạch rồi."

"Ngươi không có cơ hội ăn hết ta." Khương Daniel lắc đầu, ở trong lòng tự nhủ coi như đẹp hơn nữa đây cũng là chỉ kia ác sinh vật, chậm rãi giơ lên đổ đầy làm bằng bạc đạn tay súng.

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không ngay từ đầu liền giết chết ta? Làm gì lưu đến bây giờ?" Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ hoàn toàn không sợ dáng vẻ, màu đỏ con ngươi có chút nheo lại, nhìn thoáng qua đối họng súng của mình, lại ngược lại đi xem Khương Daniel con mắt.

"Ta không biết." Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác không biết, mình vì cái gì không có ngay tại chỗ liền giết chết cái này hấp huyết quỷ, còn đem hắn mang trở về nhà, hắn ẩn ẩn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là không giống.

"Đây là giường của ngươi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu tại trên gối đầu ngửi ngửi, "Tràn đầy đều là Daniel hương vị đâu."

"Ngươi! Đừng nghe!" Khương Daniel cảm thấy khó xử cực, lại nhìn thấy hấp huyết quỷ làm trầm trọng thêm lại hôn một cái gối đầu, khiêu khích mà nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi bắt ta đến là vì, tại trên giường của ngươi, cùng ta, ân ái sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra hai chân, hướng lên hếch eo, thấu qua áo ngủ thật mỏng, hắn núm vú hình dạng, tính khí hình dạng đều như ẩn như hiện.

"Ngươi đem ta trói buộc lại, trêu chọc ta, nhìn ta không còn khí lực phản kháng ngươi, còn muốn cầu ngươi cho ta càng nhiều."

"Ngươi sẽ nắm lấy bắp đùi của ta, tại trong thân thể ta va chạm, cuối cùng đem tinh dịch bắn tại trong thân thể ta,

Ung Thánh Hựu không chút nào xấu hổ nói rõ ràng, duỗi ra chân hướng Khương Daniel ngoắc ngoắc, con mắt màu đỏ bên trong phản chiếu lấy tình

Muốn.

Hắn coi là Khương Daniel nhất định sẽ xấu hổ đến xấu hổ vô cùng, lại không nghĩ rằng hắn không biết từ nơi nào biến ra một đầu màu đen vải, cúi

Trên thân giường được đến trên mắt của hắn.

"Dạng này liền sẽ không bị ngươi mê hoặc, cho nên ngươi thật cho là ta là cái mới biết yêu nhỏ thợ săn?" Khương Daniel chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, lại hung hăng vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve kia hai mảnh kiều diễm ướt át bờ môi, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua răng nanh.

"Ta nghĩ ngươi cũng biết, hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn là hấp huyết quỷ cùng nhân loại sản phẩm, là cùng hấp huyết quỷ đồng dạng đắp lên đế phỉ nhổ, chúng ta vốn có cái gọi là sứ mệnh bất quá là vì trấn an những cái kia nhân loại dối trá, ta giống như ngươi, đều là tà ác hạ chờ sinh vật." Hắn nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói.

"Như ngươi mong muốn." Hắn kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là mở rộng cổ áo, tại trần truồng tái nhợt trên da thịt ngửi ngửi, tiếp lấy lại giống liếm ăn băng kỳ lăng đồng dạng tại xương quai xanh bên trên liếm láp. Hấp huyết quỷ ngũ giác so với thường nhân muốn mẫn cảm được nhiều, lại thêm bị đoạt đi thị giác, chỗ có cảm giác đều bị gấp trăm lần nghìn lần thả lớn.

"Ngô. . Ngươi thật đúng là cắn người a. ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngước cổ lên, Khương Daniel tại hắn phần cổ động mạch cắm sâu vào răng nanh, hắn

Răng nanh dù không kịp hấp huyết quỷ dài, nhưng cũng là sắc bén dị thường. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trên cổ một trận tê dại cảm giác, có chút

Đau đớn, càng nhiều là khô nóng, bị Khương Daniel đụng vào địa phương đều dị thường khô nóng.

"Ngươi làm cái gì?" Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trên người cảm giác càng ngày càng kỳ quái.

"Chẳng qua là một cái đơn giản tiểu pháp thuật, gia tăng tình thú, ta cảm thấy ngươi sẽ thích." Khương Daniel sâm liếm bờ môi, phún phún trở về chỗ, "Thánh Hựu hương vị rất ngọt a."

Một ngày không có ăn uống gì hấp huyết quỷ bị hút máu về sau có chút suy yếu, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng tối tối hối hận nói, đến cùng là vì cái gì mình muốn đi trêu chọc người này, nhất thời miệng lưỡi nhanh chóng hiện đang sợ là muốn gánh chịu hậu quả.

Khương Daniel nâng lên mặt của hắn cùng hắn hôn, hôn lúc Ung Thánh Hựu răng nanh vạch phá đầu lưỡi của hắn, ngai ngái hương vị lập tức lan tràn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đuổi theo Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi vừa đi vừa về mút vào, hấp thu với hắn mà nói vui tươi nhất ăn vật.

Môi của bọn hắn tách ra phải lưu luyến không rời, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là không hài lòng, từ trong cổ họng phát ra cùng loại với mèo kêu ùng ục âm thanh, khó nhịn uốn éo người.

Hấp huyết quỷ vốn là sa đọa sinh vật, hắn cảm thấy giờ này khắc này, cả thể xác và tinh thần hắn đều theo Khương Daniel ở trên người hắn bốc lên

lửa sa đọa, sa đọa đến tình dục vực sâu.

"Có lẽ Thánh Hựu thích rượu đỏ sao?" Khương Daniel cắn mở rượu đỏ cái nắp, lung lay lục sắc trong bình chất lỏng.

"Ta càng thích máu, bất quá rượu đỏ cũng không tệ. . Ngô! ! Khương Daniel ngươi làm gì!" Y phục của hắn bị vén lên đến lồng ngực, Khương Daniel đem hơn phân nửa bình rượu đỏ đều đổ vào trên người hắn, chất lỏng màu đỏ đem hắn tái nhợt thân thể cùng ga giường nhuộm thành mỹ lệ nhan sắc, hấp huyết quỷ cũng không sợ lạnh, rượu đỏ thậm chí còn không bằng máu của hắn băng lãnh, nhưng thân thể của hắn bị thi pháp thuật, lúc này đối cái này ý lạnh cực kì mẫn cảm.

"Thánh Hựu thật là dễ nhìn a. . . Khương Daniel sâm liếm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên người rượu đỏ, từ núm vú đến không có một chút thịt dư bụng dưới,

Tại cái rốn đánh cái chuyển về sau lại đi tới có chút có phản ứng tính khí.

Hắn đem tính khí bên trên nhiễm rượu đỏ liếm sạch sẽ về sau, xuất ra một cây mảnh khảnh bổng tử, vịn Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí liền lúc trước đoạn chậm rãi cắm vào, đến cùng về sau chỉ lộ ra mang theo vòng tròn một mặt.

"Đau nhức. Daniel ngươi không đau lòng ta sao?" Thánh Hựu nước mắt ướt nhẹp màu đen vải, thanh âm cũng mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở.

"Trời sinh có được tự lành năng lực hấp huyết quỷ sẽ cần người đau lòng sao?" Khương Daniel gõ gõ hắn tính khí, đem hai chân của hắn

Nâng lên, chọc chọc cái kia khô khốc miệng nhỏ.

Hắn xuất ra một hộp thuốc cao, đào chút ra, chậm rãi đưa vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt, trong thời gian này Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng mà run rẩy

Một lát sau, há Thánh Hựu liền không cảm giác được đau đớn, chỉ cảm thấy một trận vừa nóng vừa nhột cảm giác thuận xương đuôi tràn lan lên đến, kích thích phía trước cũng cứng rắn.

"Ngươi. . Lại làm cái gì?" Hắn thậm chí cảm thấy mình thần trí cũng bắt đầu không thanh tỉnh, toàn thân trên dưới cảm giác đều tập trung ở

Hạ thân.

"Là sẽ để cho ngươi vui vẻ dược cao, ngươi nhìn, hiện tại chẳng phải nhẹ nhõm nhiều rồi?" Nói, Khương Daniel lại thêm hai ngón tay, tại cái kia nóng ướt địa phương vừa đi vừa về ra vào, cố ý phát ra dâm mỹ tiếng nước cho Ung Thánh Hựu nghe.

"A. . Thật kỳ quái a. . Không nên nói nữa," Ung Thánh Hựu lắc mông, muốn thoát khỏi cái tay kia, lại bị vỗ vào thân eo.

"A a a a a! ! !" Hắn hét rầm lên, đại lượng lạnh buốt chất lỏng đột nhiên một mạch rót vào trong thân thể của hắn, Khương Daniel đem rượu đỏ miệng bình toàn bộ nhét đi vào, vịn cái bình đem còn lại rượu đỏ tất cả đều rót vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội.

"Thật là khó chịu a. Niel. Không muốn. ." Ung Thánh Hựu điên cuồng lắc đầu, hét rầm lên, càng ngày càng nhiều chất lỏng rót vào đến, để bụng của hắn đều hơi có chút hở ra.

Thẳng đến nửa bình rượu đỏ tất cả đều ngược lại đi vào, Khương Daniel chậm rãi đem miệng bình lấy ra, nhanh chóng đem cái nắp ngăn ở Thánh Hựu

tiểu huyệt bên trên, những chất lỏng kia liền đều lưu tại trong cơ thể của hắn.

Khương Daniel vuốt ve bụng của hắn, nhẹ nhàng nén, Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu ô yết, đùi run dữ dội hơn.

"Nhìn như vậy lại thật giống là Thánh Hựu vì ta có con," hắn hôn một chút bụng của hắn, lập tức lại tiến lên cắn đứng thẳng núm vú, "Nơi này nếu là có thể có sữa liền tốt."

"Daniel. . Ngô ngô. Van cầu ngươi. ." Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không biết Khương Daniel nói cái gì, hắn chỉ cảm giác phải bụng của mình muốn phình vỡ, những cái kia băng lãnh chất lỏng đại khái là hỗn hợp lúc trước thôi tình dược cao, trở nên ấm áp, để hắn toàn bộ thân

Thể đều đi theo khô nóng, không cách nào phát tiết thống khổ làm cho hắn nước mắt chảy ròng.

Khương Daniel hôn lấy thân thể của hắn, đem còng tay giải khai, đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người ôm ở trên người, động tác này lại không thể tân miễn đâm một chút sau huyệt cái nắp.

"Ngô. ." Hắn lấy xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt vải, cặp kia con ngươi đỏ lòm đóng chặt lại, thon dài lông mi bên trên dính lấy chưa khô nước mắt nước.

Hắn có như vậy một nháy mắt cảm thấy, đem lan Thánh Hựu nuôi dưỡng tựa hồ là cái không sai quyết định.

"Thánh Hựu a. . Ngươi nguyện ý vĩnh viễn lưu ở bên cạnh ta sao?" Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói nhỏ, mang theo mười phần đóng nghi ngờ hương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra đã ý thức không rõ, Khương Daniel cắn cắn vành tai của hắn.

"Ta nguyện ý ta cái gì đều nguyện ý, Daniel. Van cầu ngươi, ta chịu không được. ."

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào phòng tắm, để hắn hai chân mở rộng đối bồn tắm lớn, lấy ra chặn lấy sau huyệt cái nắp, lại đè lên bụng của hắn, đại lượng rượu đỏ đổ xuống mà ra, vẩy vào trắng noãn trong bồn tắm.

Hấp huyết quỷ bởi vì không ăn uống nguyên nhân, tràng đạo mười phần sạch sẽ, rượu đỏ thoạt nhìn vẫn là cùng trước đó đồng dạng thanh tịnh.

Khương Daniel đem bồn tắm lớn xông rửa sạch sẽ, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào đi, hai người đối mặt với mặt.

Hắn yêu quý mọi nơi chỗ hôn, phảng phất vừa rồi tàn bạo lấn ngược hấp huyết quỷ người không phải hắn đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân hiện ra cực kỳ tốt nhìn màu hồng, nửa trợn tròn mắt, hai tay vòng lấy Khương Daniel cổ.

Cứng chắc dục vọng vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, bởi vì hấp huyết quỷ nhiệt độ cơ thể so với nhân loại muốn thấp một chút, cho nên đối bọn hắn đến nói , bất kỳ người nào loại chạm đến đều là nóng hổi, chớ nói chi là trong thân thể chạm đến.

Khương Daniel ma sát Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, nắm bắt eo của hắn va đập vào, Ung Thánh Hựu cuống họng thậm chí có chút khàn khàn.

Tại cao trào tiến đến trước một khắc, Khương Daniel rút ra phía trước nhỏ bổng, ma sát niệu đạo mang tới kích thích cùng sau huyệt va chạm để hắn lúc này bắn ra, sau đó mắt tối sầm lại ngất đi, mềm mềm treo ở Khương Daniel trên thân.

Trong giấc mộng, Khương Daniel xuất ra một viên khắc lấy D bông tai, mang tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên trái trên lỗ tai.

Lóe ánh sáng màu bạc tiểu vật kiện tuyên cáo thợ săn sở thuộc quyền.

Biên soạn tại Thạch Mặc văn kiện

Quét mã viếng thăm văn kiện


	267. *

[ Dan Ung ] lột ra giấy gói kẹo về sau

* đinh! Gợi cảm mèo rừng nhỏ thượng tuyến

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay cầm tử sắc băng gấm, một tay cầm màu đen băng gấm, cau mày suy nghĩ sau một hồi lâu, cuối cùng đem tử sắc ném

Tiến giỏ hàng.

Tính tiền lúc, nhân viên cửa hàng chỉ coi cái này băng gấm là dùng đến đóng gói lễ vật, cười mị mị cất vào cái túi nhỏ bên trong, đại khái là đến vạn Thánh tiết nguyên nhân, lúc gần đi lại nắm một cái đường nhét vào trong túi.

"Tạ ơn!" Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, nhân viên cửa hàng tiểu cô nương hết sức rõ ràng phải đỏ mặt.

Hắn một bên nhìn đồng hồ vừa đi đến bên cạnh xe của mình một bên, đoán chừng Khương Daniel cũng nhanh tan học, giẫm gấp chân ga hướng nhà đuổi, chậm thêm nhưng liền không có thời gian chuẩn bị lễ vật.

Tại Halloween cái này biến trang hợp pháp thời gian bên trong, luôn luôn trầm ổn tỉnh táo Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục quyết định phóng túng một lần, cho mình ngày tết tiểu bạn trai đưa một phần lễ vật.

Cuối tháng mười thời tiết luôn luôn mưa dầm rả rích, ban đêm cũng giáng lâm phải càng sớm chút hơn.

Màu xám bầu trời cùng ẩm ướt không khí vừa vặn làm nổi bật Halloween bầu không khí, thương nghiệp đường phố trên biển hiệu treo cũ nát mạng nhện, tiền trống không bí đỏ đem xuyên tim mà qua phong thanh trau chuốt thành tiếng cười thê lương, trên đường phố du đãng kỳ trang dị phục người đi đường, tiểu hài tử đem màu trắng màn cửa khoác lên người, như gió trong sân chạy tới chạy lui.

Khương Daniel che kín quần áo bước nhanh đi tới, hắn nhíu chặt lông mày, sợ bên người lùm cây bên trong đột nhiên thoát ra cái gì đồ vật, một hồi lại chằm chằm mặt đất, đề phòng cương thi lục sắc tay từ trong bụi cỏ vươn ra bắt lấy mắt cá chân hắn.

Hắn sống hơn hai mươi năm cũng không nghĩ rõ ràng nhân loại tại sao phải phát minh một cái ngày lễ đến quang minh chính đại đóng vai quỷ, hắn một năm có 363 ngày muốn đề phòng trong ti vi phim ảnh quỷ, thế mà còn muốn xuất ra hai ngày qua đề phòng trong hiện thực quỷ!

Một mét tám vóc dáng sợ quỷ luôn có chút mất mặt, nhưng đây là thiên tính cho phép, Khương Daniel nghĩ vượt qua cũng vượt qua không được a.

Nhanh lên về nhà đi, trong nhà có trên thế giới ôn nhu nhất Thánh Hựu ca, biết mình sợ quỷ Thánh Hựu ca nhất định sẽ ôm mình,

Sờ lấy đầu của mình nói, chúng ta Niel đừng sợ, ca bảo hộ ngươi.

Tướng tướng thật là đẹp cực!

Liền một hồi này phân thần công phu, Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy dưới lòng bàn chân hàng xóm đặt ở giữa đường to lớn giả nhện, không nhỏ tâm giẫm đi lên, chân thật cảm giác tăng thêm bị dẫm lên lúc nhện phát ra thanh âm, Khương Daniel phá âm thét lên quanh quẩn tại nho nhỏ cộng đồng bên trong.

"Ca! Cứu ta!"

"Nhà cách vách ca ca lá gan thật nhỏ a, thật mất mặt!" Tiểu hài tử giấu ở rừng cây đằng sau treo miệng vụng trộm cười.

Trong nhà không có bật đèn, mở cửa nháy mắt, hàn phong thừa lúc vắng mà vào.

Hắn cùng so với mình lớn tuổi mấy tuổi bạn trai thú Thánh Hựu ở chung nửa năm, thân là sinh viên hắn tại kiêm chức lúc gặp được dân đi làm thiên Thánh Hựu, lại mấy lần giúp hắn giải quyết hôm nay ăn cái gì cái này lịch sử cấp nan đề về sau, hai người liên hệ phương thức liên lạc, thuận lý

Thành chương nói đến yêu đương.

Thích yên ổn Ung Thánh Hựu thuê tòa tiếp theo căn phòng cùng tiểu bạn trai ở cùng nhau, hưởng thụ lấy cùng một chỗ đếm sao nhìn mặt trăng, cùng một chỗ ăn nóng hầm hập giao hàng, ngủ chung hạnh phúc thời gian.

Khương Daniel giống con dính người đại cẩu chó cả ngày viết tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người nũng nịu, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thì là khắp nơi bao dung, vĩnh viễn một phó bộ dáng ôn nhu.

Thánh Hựu ca còn không có về nhà? Thế nhưng là hắn nói xong hôm nay phải ở nhà cho ta ngạc nhiên, Khương Daniel mày nhăn lại đến, mở ra

Đèn, trong phòng tìm kiếm Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh.

"Ca? Thánh Hựu ca ngươi có có nhà không? Ta trở về á!" Hắn hô một tiếng, lại không người trả lời.

Thật không có trở về? Khương Daniel có hơi thất vọng, lại nghe được trên lầu gian phòng bên trong truyền đến thanh âm rất nhỏ.

Hắn rón rén mà lên lầu, nhìn thấy trong phòng ngủ mở ra đèn, nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa phòng ra, hắn cảm thấy toàn thân cao thấp huyết dịch đều ngưng

Cố.

Hắn Thánh Hựu ca, cái kia luôn luôn khắc chế cực kỳ ôn nhu Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này trên đầu mang theo màu đen lỗ tai mèo, trên cổ hệ lấy một đầu thật dài tử sắc băng gấm, thân trên cái gì cũng không có mặc, nửa người dưới chỉ mặc một đầu khó khăn lắm che khuất cái kia bộ vị màu đen quần lót viền tơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính hơi híp mắt lại, cầm một đầu mang theo giang nhét cái đuôi mèo hướng phía sau mình nhét, cái đuôi một mặt treo một viên kim sắc linh tiêu, theo động tác của hắn phát ra dễ nghe thanh âm.

"Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel trong thanh âm mang theo điểm khàn khàn, hắn nhẹ nhàng ho khan một cái. "A!" Bị đột nhiên xuất hiện Khương Daniel giật nảy mình, vốn đang tại cửa huyệt muốn có vào hay không cái đuôi mèo lập tức nhét tiến đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức rên rỉ lên tiếng.

"Ngươi làm sao sớm như vậy liền trở lại , bình thường không phải còn muốn muộn một chút sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khó xử cực, đem mặt vùi vào gối trước, mới kích thích lại quá mức mãnh liệt, hắn mềm eo, cái mông hơi khẽ nâng lên, cái đuôi mèo theo cửa huyệt co vào động làm có chút rung động.

Hắn dạng này ngược lại là thật giống con duỗi người mèo, Khương Daniel lúc trước cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống con ưu nhã thú bông mèo, bây giờ mới

Phát hiện hắn ca ca là chỉ gợi cảm tiểu hắc miêu?

"Trên đường đều là quỷ, ta một đường chạy trở về." Khương Daniel sờ mũi một cái phía dưới, còn tốt không có chảy máu.

"Ca xem ra rất khó chịu nha, ta đến giúp ca?" Nói liền muốn nắm Ung Thánh Hựu trần trụi bên ngoài eo nhỏ.

"Chờ một chút! Ta còn chưa chuẩn bị xong! Ngươi xoay người sang chỗ khác!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, mặt bởi vì xấu hổ nhiễm lên một điểm màu đỏ, hắn hướng

Sau né tránh, chỉ vào cửa phương hướng.

"Ta đến giúp giúp ca nha," Khương Daniel giống như là đòi hỏi chó bánh bích quy Đại Kim lông, ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Không được! Ngươi xoay người sang chỗ khác! Ta nói xong ngươi lại quay đầu!"

"Tốt tốt tốt," Khương Daniel giơ hai tay lên dùng đối mặt với Thánh Hựu, nghe được phía sau tất tất tấp nập thanh âm.

Hắn không dám đi thúc Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ dám ở trong lòng yên lặng hồi tưởng đến vừa mới nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ, hạ thân dần dần có phản

Một ngón tay nhẹ nhàng chọc chọc Khương Daniel phía sau lưng, hắn xoay người.

"! ! !"

"Niel. . Có lẽ nguyện ý mở ra ta lễ vật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem hai tay của mình dùng tử sắc băng gấm trói lại, miệng bên trong điêu

Lấy không thể thành công treo lên nơ con bướm băng gấm, hàm hàm hồ hồ nói chuyện, hướng về phía trước duỗi ra trói lại hai tay đến Khương Daniel

Trước mặt.

Hắn đời này nhưng cho tới bây giờ chưa làm qua như thế khác người sự tình, cũng không nói ra quá dạng này xấu hổ, giờ này khắc này đỏ mặt phải giọt

Máu, trong mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, cũng không ngừng chuyển di ánh mắt đi xem sau lưng vách tường.

Không đợi đến trả lời, một trận trời đất quay cuồng, lần nữa lấy lại tinh thần, mình đã bị ném đến trên giường.

Hai tay bị nâng lên đến đỉnh đầu, tản mát băng gấm cột thành đẹp mắt nơ con bướm, tại phòng ngủ đỉnh đầu dưới ánh đèn, cùng hắn cái cổ

Bên trên băng gấm kêu gọi kết nối với nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu dáng người hơi gầy, đang trang sức vật tô điểm hạ, nhất cử nhất động của hắn đều giống như xuyên thấu qua được thải sắc pha lê đường giấy, tia sáng xuyên qua lúc lưu lại mơ hồ lại cái bóng hư ảo, cổ của hắn rất nhỏ, hầu kết đột xuất, nhất là thích hợp mang chút cái cổ sức, băng gấm hệ ở phía trên, tử sắc đem nguyên bản liền trắng trẻo màu da làm nổi bật phải càng yêu dã mấy phần.

Cơ hồ là không chút suy nghĩ, Khương Daniel cắn Ung Thánh Hựu hầu kết, dùng răng cọ xát lấy, lại dùng đầu lưỡi ở phía trên quấn lấy vòng, kích thích quanh thân da thịt mẫn cảm phải dựng thẳng lên lông tơ, hắn vốn là sắc bén cằm bởi vì ngẩng hình thành một cái đẹp mắt độ cong.

"Đừng, đừng cắn. . Ngô. . Đau nhức. ." Ung Thánh Hựu giơ cao tay rơi xuống, tự nhiên mà vậy nhốt chặt Khương Daniel cổ, thân thể không tự giác gần sát hắn.

Khương Daniel thuận thế một tay bưng lấy tóc của hắn, vuốt ve lông xù lỗ tai mèo, miệng chuyển di trận địa đến Ung Thánh Hựu chân thực bên tai, liếm láp vành tai của hắn, một cái tay khác từ hông bắt đầu vuốt ve, chậm rãi di động đến cái đuôi.

"Ừm. ." Nhét vào sau huyệt bên trong đồ vật giật giật, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại rên rỉ lên tiếng, đem đầu tựa ở tiểu bạn trai bả vai

Bên trên, thừa nhận bên tai nóng hầm hập hô hấp cùng sau lưng như có như không trêu chọc.

Mưa không biết lúc nào ngừng, toàn bộ không gian an tĩnh chỉ có hai người tiếng hít thở.

Khương Daniel tại hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu miệng một nháy mắt đem đèn quan, cả phòng lập tức tối xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu giống con thụ kinh hãi con mèo vô ý thức lâu gấp chủ nhân của mình.

"Ngoan." An ủi sờ sờ tóc của hắn, Khương Daniel tại răng môi ở giữa gạt ra cái chữ.

"Lễ vật này ta rất thích, tạ ơn ca." Rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn đến hồng nhuận miệng, Khương Daniel cười nói, mà lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu chóng mặt, thân thể giống như là phiêu phù ở đám mây.

"Thánh Hựu ca ca! ! ! Daniel ca ca! !" Dưới lầu chuyển đến đông đông đông tiếng đập cửa.

"Không cho đường liền gây sự! ! Mở cửa nhanh! ! Chúng ta muốn đường! !" Là phụ cận quảng trường mấy đứa bé, khi Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới đến chính mình trước cửa nhà thả bí đỏ đèn, lại quên đem sớm lấy lòng đường thả tại cửa ra vào.

"Niel mau dậy đi, đầu giường có ta mua đường, ngươi mau đi ra đem đường cho bọn nhỏ đi." Thánh Hựu cố gắng tìm tìm thần trí, đẩy đẩy Khương Daniel ép trên người mình thân thể.

"Chúng ta tắt đèn, sẽ giả bộ không ở nhà đi." Khương Daniel đội tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, thấp giọng nói, nói xong còn đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào đi liếm liếm.

"Không được. Ngô!" Lỗ tai là Ung Thánh Hựu cực kì mẫn cảm địa phương, hắn cắn miệng môi dưới mới không có kêu ra tiếng, nơi này phòng ở cách âm không tốt, mà lại phòng ngủ của bọn hắn ngay tại cửa ngay phía trên, thanh âm hơi lớn chút ngoài cửa liền có thể nghe thấy.

Khương Daniel lại giống như là cố ý đồng dạng, càng không ngừng đùa bỡn Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, đối tai cắn cắn, lại ngậm lấy vành tai

Mút vào, Ung Thánh Hựu song tay bị trói, chỉ có thể nghiêng đầu trốn tránh, mím chặt môi.

"Ca bình thường tiếng kêu rất êm tai, Niel muốn nghe." Khương Daniel thả qua lỗ tai của hắn, đi tới bị vắng vẻ đã lâu ngực trước, đa trọng kích thích để hai viên núm vú rất đứng lên, hắn cúi đầu cắn một viên, một viên khác dùng móng tay đâm đâm, quả nhiên cảm thụ đến Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể run lên một cái, kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn.

"Ca ca không ra à. ." Hắn tựa hồ có chút thất vọng, miệng bên trong ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, nói chuyện cũng có chút mập mờ, lưu chút nước bọt tại hắn trên ngực, lạnh lẽo.

Ung Thánh Hựu gấp nhắm chặt hai mắt, mím môi không để cho mình phát ra sai người tiếng kêu, phía ngoài hài tử còn đang không ngừng mà gõ lấy cửa phòng, nương theo lấy đối hai người bọn họ kêu gọi, mặc dù biết bọn nhỏ cũng không thể nhìn thấy hắn bộ dáng bây giờ, nhưng hắn hay là cảm thấy lúc này mình giống như là trần như nhộng vẻn vẹn từ một trương giấy thật mỏng bảo bọc, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng đâm một cái, tất cả mọi người sẽ thấy

Mình lúc này ý loạn tình mê dáng vẻ.

Trong không khí đột nhiên tràn ngập sô cô la hương khí, Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc mở to mắt, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel chính cầm lấy đầu giường thả lấy vốn là mua cho hài tử sô cô la liếm láp, sô cô la có chút hòa tan, hắn liền đem hòa tan kia một mặt đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng trên đầu vú, vừa đi vừa về ma sát.

"Ngô ngô ngô. . . Niel. ." Cùng phương mới khác nhau kích thích dọa sợ Ung Thánh Hựu, trước ngực ẩm ướt lành lạnh, lại nghĩ đến bản này là cho hài tử đồ vật, hắn lập tức cảm thấy tội ác cảm giác mười phần, đồng thời gia tăng còn có càng thêm mãnh liệt khoái cảm, thân thể của hắn tựa hồ so bình thường càng thêm mẫn cảm.

"Bọn nhỏ trong mắt Thánh Hựu ca nhất định là ôn tồn lễ độ đại ca ca đi, bọn hắn nhưng không biết Thánh Hựu ca hiện tại giống con phát tình

Mèo rừng nhỏ tại ta trong ngực meo meo kêu.

"Thánh Hựu ca tốt mẫn cảm a. So bình thường càng có cảm giác sao? Là bởi vì cảm thấy mình tại bị bọn nhỏ nhìn chăm chú lên nguyên nhân sao?" Khương Daniel biểu lộ trong bóng đêm nhìn không rõ lắm, hắn cúi đầu xuống ngậm lấy sô cô la, đầu lưỡi bọc lấy sô cô la trêu đùa nho nhỏ núm vú, đem nơi đó mút vào ra phún phún tiếng nước.

"Không phải. Cầu ngươi Niel. Ta không muốn. Ngô." Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức lắc đầu, thỉnh cầu Khương Daniel bỏ qua hắn, lại không ngờ cắm tại sau lưng cái đuôi đột nhiên bị rút ra lại nằng nặng nhét trở về, phản phản phục phục đút vào, lại có kỹ xảo xoáy chuyển, trước ngực cùng sau lưng song trọng kích thích để hắn run rẩy bắn ra.

Chất lỏng màu trắng dính tại Khương Daniel màu đen vệ trên áo.

"Ca ca quả nhiên tốt mẫn cảm a." Khương Daniel tiến lên trước hôn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nước mắt con mắt, lại liếm liếm miệng của hắn ba, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nếm đến ngọt lịm sữa bò sô cô la hương vị.

Đến muốn đường bọn nhỏ tựa hồ đi, toàn bộ phòng ở lại một lần an tĩnh lại, mưa tạnh về sau mặt trăng phá lệ loá mắt, vượt qua cửa sổ chiếu xạ đến trên thân hai người.

Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia hình dáng rõ ràng mặt đem ánh sáng ảnh thuyết minh phải thiên y vô phùng, mặc kệ nhìn bao nhiêu lần, Khương Daniel đều sẽ giống thứ

Một lần nhìn thấy lúc đồng dạng tâm động, thậm chí một lần so một lần càng thêm tâm động. Mỉm cười Ung Thánh Hựu, sinh khí Ung Thánh Hựu, khóc lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn có được những người khác không nhìn thấy rất nhiều loại Ung Thánh Hựu, có được cái kia chỉ thích hắn người toàn bộ.

Hắn lập tức rút ra cái đuôi mèo, đem mình đưa vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể, tả hữu va đập vào tìm hắn điểm mẫn cảm.

"Bọn nhỏ đi, ca gọi đi."

Tại điểm mẫn cảm bên trên dùng sức một trận chiến, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức phát ra một tiếng kiềm chế đã lâu rên rỉ, bọc lấy sô cô la điềm hương.

Bí đỏ phái hương khí, mèo đen cái đuôi, cùng hòa tan sô cô la.

Khương Daniel lột ra giấy gói kẹo, đem bánh kẹo bỏ vào miệng Barbary.

Biên soạn tại Thạch Mặc văn kiện

Miệng ra đứng miệng

Về


	268. Chapter 268

« gây ảo ảnh »

* Dan Ung ABO, xí nghiệp viên chức Dan x âu phục định chế may vá Ung * ngọt, vạn chữ dự cảnh, chính là nghĩ viết nhã nhặn bại hoại (không) * mặc dù không biết tốc độ xe tính bao nhiêu, không qua mọi người hay là hệ một chút dây an toàn đi

***

Khương Daniel trong tay nắm bắt một tấm danh thiếp, đứng tại một tòa phục thức đồng hào bằng bạc trước phòng, ngốc như gà gỗ.

"Ta nói muốn định chế một bao tốt một chút thế nhưng là không muốn tốt như vậy a. . ."

Thời gian trở lại hôm qua, Khương Daniel chính đang vì mình âu phục phát sầu. Hắn làm một nhà cỡ lớn khoa học kỹ thuật xí nghiệp nhân viên, vốn cho rằng trẻ tuổi mình cần trong công ty nóng bên trên mấy cái năm tháng mới có thể có ngày nổi danh, không nghĩ tới phụ trách mình nhập chức sự nghi quản lý có mắt nhìn người, nhìn ra Khương Daniel có xuất sắc nghiệp vụ năng lực, tại hắn tiến công ty 1 năm sau liền để hắn làm một cái APP khai phát tiểu tổ tổ trưởng.

Nghiên cứu quá trình vất vả không cần nhiều lời, nhưng là để chứng minh mình là có năng lực thực làm hình nhân mới Khương Daniel có thể nói là tận tâm tận tụy, nhất thời điểm bận rộn văn phòng gãy chồng ghế nằm chính là giường của hắn.

Trời không phụ người có lòng, Khương Daniel đoàn đội thành quả thông qua công ty chung thẩm, đã đem tuyên bố nâng lên nhật trình. Tại tiếp vào tổng hợp sự vụ bộ gửi tới buổi trình diễn thời trang thông biết sau hắn đầu tiên là kích động, mừng rỡ, sau đó lâm vào buồn rầu.

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy liền cần tham gia công ty trọng yếu buổi trình diễn thời trang, mà từ mình hay là trong đó nhân vật chính, hắn lại còn không có một bao ra dáng âu phục.

Trước kia tham gia công ty phỏng vấn lúc mặc âu phục đã bị hắn ném ở tủ quần áo nơi hẻo lánh, khi lúc hay là học sinh hắn cũng không có tiền đi định chế vừa người âu phục, trên thị trường thành bao áo không phải rộng không đủ chính là quần quá ngắn, sau tới vẫn là tùy tiện tìm trường học phụ gần tiện nghi phòng làm việc làm một bao, tài năng rất kém cỏi, tẩy một lần ống tay áo liền lên cầu. Đồng sự nhìn thấy hắn mặt ủ mày chau nằm sấp trên bàn thở dài liền tiến lên hỏi thăm chuyện gì xảy ra, sau khi nghe xong đồng sự một câu "Ngươi đi hỏi một chút chúng ta quần áo lao động là nhà nào làm không là tốt rồi" sau nhanh chóng chạy tới tổng hợp sự vụ bộ văn phòng, thuận lợi cầm tới chế phục công ty địa chỉ.

Khương Daniel xem xét địa chỉ liền ở công ty sát vách văn phòng bên trong, thừa dịp lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa hắn đi thẳng tới chế phục công ty dự định làm nhanh lên tốt an cái tâm.

Tiếp đãi hắn chính là một cái vóc người cao gầy tướng mạo mỹ mạo nữ tính, nàng giới thiệu nói mình là nhà này phòng làm việc người phụ trách. Khương Daniel đem tình huống của mình miêu tả một lần về sau, người phụ trách trên dưới dò xét hắn một vòng, quay người từ trong ngăn kéo xuất ra một tấm danh thiếp đưa cho hắn.

"Khương tiên sinh tình huống ta đã hiểu rõ, ta đề cử ngươi đi nhà này phòng làm việc định chế ngươi âu phục, nơi đó càng thêm thích hợp ngươi." Người phụ trách cười cười, "Ngươi trực tiếp đến liền có thể, ta sẽ đem ngươi tình huống chuyển cáo cho hắn." Khương Daniel nhìn lấy trong tay danh thiếp địa chỉ, kia một mảnh không phải mình thường hoạt động khu vực, trong ấn tượng không có cái gì giao thông công cộng có thể đến. Nhưng là nếu là đề cử, vậy liền đi xem một chút đi.

"Cám ơn ngươi, ta sau khi tan việc lái xe đi đi."

Đưa mắt nhìn Khương Daniel rời đi sau người phụ trách đột nhiên nhỏ giọng kêu sợ hãi một chút: "A! Cái này mấy ngày nhanh đến Tiểu Hựu. . . Bất quá sẽ không có chuyện gì đi. . ."

Lớn lớn lớn

Khi Khương Daniel thật đi tới phòng làm việc cổng liền giận, hắn làm sao sớm không nhớ ra được bên này là A thành phố nổi danh khu biệt thự, đem phòng làm việc làm ở đây không phú thì quý a! Giá cả khẳng định. . .

"Đây chính là độc tòa nhà phục thức a. . . Ta thật gồng gánh nổi sao nhưng là người chịu trách nhiệm tiểu thư nói phí tổn không là vấn đề tới, nhưng là bây giờ xem ra nơi nào là không có vấn đề, ta xem là không cửa a? !"

Khương Daniel tựa ở mình thay đi bộ trên xe nhỏ âm thầm hao tổn tinh thần, bụng thật đói a không ăn cơm liền đến, nếu là làm không thành tựu trở về thật sự là bồi bụng lại gãy tiền xăng.

Hắn nhìn xem cổng phía trên treo mộc chiêu bài, cái gì trang trí đều không có, chỉ có một cái đơn giản "S" .

"A a a a a a a a! ! !"

"Ngươi tại ta phòng làm việc cổng quỷ gào gì?"

Khương Daniel bị sau lưng đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm hù đến chợt vừa quay đầu, đập vào mi mắt chính là một cái vóc người cao gầy nam tử tóc đen.

"Ta là được đề cử đến định chế tây trang, nàng nói ta trực tiếp tới là được rồi. . .

. . . )

Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng một cái, nam tử trước mặt thân mang đen nhánh áo sơmi, phía trên nhất mấy khỏa cúc áo không có cài lên, lộ ra mảng lớn xương quai xanh. Thiếp thân quần tây dài đen bao vây lấy tương đối nam nhân mà nói quá mảnh khảnh chân dài, bờ mông dán chặt quần phác hoạ ra gợi cảm đường vòng cung.

Chỉ có bàn tay lớn mặt, sóng mũi cao bên trên bày một bộ mắt kính gọng vàng, thấu kính sau dài nhỏ có thần hai con ngươi phảng phất có ma lực giống như hấp dẫn lấy Khương Daniel ánh mắt, màu hồng môi mỏng khẽ nhếch, vừa rồi thanh âm đầy truyền cảm chính là từ bên trong phát ra.

Nếu như nói những này trang phục chỉ là để người trước mắt tại không bị trói buộc bên trong mang một ít gợi cảm, như vậy cổ bên trên mang vòng kim loại màu đen cà vạt thức choker trực tiếp để Khương Daniel trong đầu có cũng chỉ có sắc tình hai chữ này.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu." Tĩnh mịch sau đột nhiên phát ra tiếng lại để cho Khương Daniel dọa đến đến một chút, chú ý tới phản ứng này Ung Thánh Hựu có chút câu lên khóe miệng, "Vào đi, ta không ăn thịt người."

Nếu như giờ này khắc này Khương Daniel trước mặt có một chiếc gương, như vậy hắn nhất định có thể minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy ý tứ: Nhân cao mã đại tiểu tử nắm thật chặt một tấm danh thiếp, trừng lớn lấy mình đậu đậu mắt, vốn là mọc ra một bộ cẩu cẩu tướng hắn thật cực giống một con bị hoảng sợ Samoyed a khuyển.

Đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu tiến vào phòng làm việc về sau, bên trong trang hoàng cùng Khương Daniel não bổ không có có quá lớn khác nhau —— cùng phục thức lầu nhỏ vẻ ngoài đồng dạng, bên trong là mùi vị lành lạnh Âu thức đóng gói đơn giản phong cách, trong phòng bên trái cất đặt lấy mấy cái ghế sa lon cùng cái bàn, phía trên đặt vào mấy bản hàng mẫu bản. Bên phải là rộng lớn bàn công tác, phía trên thả đầy thủ công chế tác âu phục muốn dùng công cụ, treo trên tường một khối bảng đen, phía trên thiếp rất nhiều bản thiết kế, còn viết rất nhiều đánh dấu. Cùng tràn đầy bàn làm việc cùng bảng đen nội dung so sánh, chỉ có một người đài lẻ loi trơ trọi lập đang làm việc đài bên cạnh.

"Ngươi ở bên kia ghế sô pha ngồi chờ ta một chút, ta lên lầu cầm ít đồ." Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, khi Thánh Hựu quay người liền lên lầu. Nhìn xem bóng người biến mất tại trong tầm mắt của mình về sau, Khương Daniel làm càn cẩn thận đảo mắt lên toàn bộ lầu một. Kỳ thật lầu một tầm mắt phi thường rộng lớn, đoán chừng là vì có càng lớn nơi làm việc, cả tầng lầu là một cái toàn bộ triển khai thả thức, một gian phòng đều không có không ở giữa, không có có dư thừa vách tường, chỉ lưu có cần chèo chống phòng ốc kết cấu tường trụ.

Từ đi vào trong phòng về sau, trong không khí tràn ngập một cỗ nhàn nhạt hương vị để Khương Daniel có chút hoảng hốt, đưa tay nghĩ nghĩ cổ sau ức chế thiếp, xác nhận thiếp ổn mới xuất hiện thân hướng bàn làm việc đi đến. Càng đi bàn làm việc đi kia cỗ khí vị càng nặng, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng nhăn lại lông mày, khi nhìn đến cái bàn nơi hẻo lánh bình thủy tinh sau nở rộ đi tới phòng làm việc sau cái thứ nhất tiếu dung.

Khổ ngải rượu.

Khương Daniel có thời gian rảnh thích đi bằng hữu quán bar uống rượu một chén, năm ngoái sinh nhật thời điểm bằng hữu mời hắn uống khổ ngải rượu, trong suốt lục sắc gia nhập khối băng sau biến thành hỗn trọc màu ngà sữa. Loại này được vinh dự trên thế giới cồn hàm lượng cao nhất rượu một trong, không thêm đá khối hoặc nước đá trực tiếp uống sẽ xảy ra chuyện. Mới nếm thử hắn nho nhỏ nhấp một miếng, không giống truyền ngôn như vậy khủng bố, cùng mãnh liệt vẻ ngoài so sánh cảm giác nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, mang theo một tia cay đắng.

Khương Daniel sợ uống quá nhanh sẽ lên đầu, mà lại rượu ngon nên tinh tế phẩm vị, cái này một hắn liền uống một buổi tối, rời đi quán bar lúc khổ ngải cùng Hồi Hương hương vị tràn ngập khoang miệng.

Tại Tây Tây trang phòng làm việc nhìn thấy giá cả cỡ này cũng không rẻ hơn nữa còn là hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm rượu, Khương Daniel trong lòng là ngạc nhiên, hẳn là chính như Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân nói, hắn cũng không phải là cái gì không tốt tới gần người. Hắn cầm rượu lên bình, trong suốt đầu lâu pha lê bình rượu chiếu ra rượu nguyên thủy nhất nhan sắc, rượu này giống như cái bình đầu lâu biểu hiện một dạng, mê người lại trí mạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên lầu đi xuống thời điểm vừa hay nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trên tay cầm lấy hắn rượu: "Ngươi nhận ra rượu này?" Khương Daniel hôm nay lần thứ ba bị khi Thánh Hựu hù đến, kém chút điểm tay chân táy máy nâng cốc cho quẳng. Người này là mèo sao đi đường nào vậy một điểm tiếng vang đều không có?

"Ừm, uống qua một lần."

"Cảm thấy rượu này như thế nào?"

"Ta rất thích, chỉ bất quá còn không có tìm được thời gian lại đi uống một lần."

"Có lẽ ngươi hôm nay có cơ hội lại uống một lần."

Khương Daniel không hiểu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, đối phương không trả lời thẳng hắn, đưa cho hắn một bộ màu trắng tơ lụa áo choàng tắm.

"Cởi sạch thay đổi."

"Hở? !" Khương Daniel nháy mắt từ đỏ mặt đến bên tai, đem áo choàng tắm ôm ở trước ngực, một bộ bị phi lễ biểu lộ. Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt chính trực, hắn lập tức cảm thấy mình tư tưởng có chút tỉnh chạy, yếu ớt hỏi: "Bên trong, đồ lót không thoát có thể chứ. . .

"Đương nhiên có thể."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu tại lầu một chạy tán loạn khắp nơi, làm sao đều không có tìm được gian thay đồ tại nơi nào, gấp đến độ cái trán bốc lên xuất mồ hôi. Cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi chơi tâm, nghiêng đi thân thể nhường ra thang lầu nói cho hắn chỉ có tầng 2 có phòng thay quần áo, chỉ thấy đại cẩu chó "Vị ----" một chút chạy lên lầu hai, mang theo một tiểu trận gió. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hơi có thâm ý nhìn về phía Khương Daniel chạy đi phương hướng.

=

Lớn lớn lớn

Đợi đến Khương Daniel lúc xuống lầu Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem mềm thước cùng kích thước ghi chép biểu chuẩn chuẩn bị tốt, chính vểnh lên chân bắt chéo nhìn chằm chằm hắn đi xuống thang lầu. Mặc dù vừa rồi Khương Daniel đã đã tại trong phòng thay quần áo làm tốt tâm lý kiến thiết, nhưng là thật nhìn thấy khi Thánh Hựu dùng nhìn con mồi biểu lộ nhìn xem mình thời điểm, toàn thân nổi da gà hay là không có khống chế lên đầy người.

Ai nói Alpha có thể khinh thường quần hùng không sợ hãi, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình lấy trước nhân sinh đều uổng phí, mặc dù hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu ngoại trừ danh tự bên ngoài hoàn toàn không biết gì, nhưng là hắn cảm thấy có thể để cho một cái Alpha đều sinh ra cảm giác áp bách người nhất định là Alpha không có chạy. Bất quá Khương Daniel nghĩ, như thế thanh lãnh xinh đẹp mặt, nếu như nhiễm lên

Tình dục... . . .

Không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa!

Khương Daniel tự nhận định lực cũng không tệ lắm, trước kia cùng bằng hữu đi ra ngoài chơi cũng đụng phải có Omega đột nhiên phát tình tình huống, lúc ấy mình mặc dù có nhận đến một điểm ảnh hưởng, nhưng là vẫn trợ giúp vị kia Omega ổn định lại tình huống thẳng đến xe cứu thương đến tới. Nhưng mà mặc kệ là Ung Thánh Hựu nhà này phòng ở vẫn là hắn bản nhân, tựa hồ có một chủng ma lực, làm cho tâm thần người không chừng.

"Rộng 60, chân dài 110." Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt, nhếch miệng lên tiếu dung càng phát tà mị, "Vóc dáng rất khá."

Không đợi Khương Daniel từ được khen ngợi vui sướng cùng vì cái gì hắn chỉ xem liền có thể nói ra chuẩn xác kích thước trong lúc kinh ngạc chậm tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cầm mềm thước đi tới trước mặt hắn. Cái này Trương Nhượng Khương Daniel cảm thấy kinh diễm mặt cũng không có bởi vì phóng đại mà thất sắc, má trái ba khỏa phảng phất chòm sao sắp xếp nốt ruồi đập vào mi mắt, vì gương mặt này gia tăng thần bí sắc thái.

"Như vậy Khương tiên sinh ta hiện đang giúp ngươi lượng kích thước, quá trình bên trong mời đừng lộn xộn trừ phi ta để ngươi đưa tay đổi tư thế, ta khả năng sẽ còn hỏi ngươi một chút vấn đề, mời ngươi thành thật về đáp, nhưng là nếu như ngươi đối ta đưa ra nghi vấn, ta có quyền không trả lời."

Khương Daniel ngơ ngác gật gật đầu, nửa câu đầu hắn hiểu được, nhưng nửa câu sau là thật sao ý tứ? Hắn muốn đưa ra nghi vấn gì? Hắn không trả lời cái gì?

"Hai tay tự nhiên rủ xuống, đứng thẳng." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy mềm thước, một mặt dùng tay cố định tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, một cái khác bưng hướng xuống đi lượng cánh tay chiều dài. Hai người cách rất gần, Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp khí nhẹ nhàng phun tại trên cổ của hắn.

Khương Daniel thống hận mình cả ngày hôm nay đều đầy trong đầu màu vàng phế liệu, dự định thông qua thả không đến để cho mình tỉnh táo lại, lòng bàn tay xúc cảm để hắn lập tức bị kéo về hiện thực.

"Mới vừa rồi là không phải có đồ vật gì qua lòng bàn tay của ta?

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, cái sau một mặt mê hoặc nhìn xem hắn: "Khương tiên sinh, vừa cùng ngươi ước định sự tình nhanh như vậy liền quên sao? Mời chớ lộn xộn a, đến, đem ngón tay lên, nâng bình."

Khương Daniel đem đầu quay trở lại cũng nâng lên hai tay, có thể là mềm thước kim loại đầu không | cẩn thận quét đến đi. . . . Cái rắm! ! !

Hắn nhưng tính toán rõ ràng, căn bản không phải cái gì không cẩn thận, vừa rồi chính là Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay chỉ xẹt qua lòng bàn tay của hắn, không phải hắn đều giải thích không được hiện chuyện đang xảy ra.

Khương Daniel tại mặc áo choàng tắm thời điểm cũng không có khỏa quá gấp, cơ hồ là lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo treo ở trên người, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại phía sau hắn, hai tay từ phía sau vây quanh trước ngực hắn, nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn lấy hắn núm vú. Cho dù Khương Daniel lại có thể khống chế mình, tại đối mặt loại này trực tiếp trêu chọc núm vú hay là bất tranh khí rất dựng đứng lên, hạ thân cũng dần dần ngẩng đầu. Tại móng tay thổi qua núm vú sau Ung Thánh Hựu dừng động tác lại, một lần nữa cầm lấy mềm thước lượng lên ngực.

Đang lúc Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra còn không có tỉnh táo lại, phần bụng lại truyền tới hơi lạnh xúc cảm. Đại khái nhìn động tác mới vừa rồi Khương Daniel đều không có lên tiếng, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu tay càng thêm càn rỡ, đầu ngón tay dọc theo cơ bụng khe rãnh vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, khi thì nhẹ khi thì nặng, làm cho Khương Daniel đã khẩn trương lại khó nhịn, phần bụng thỉnh thoảng co vào để cơ bắp đường cong càng thêm rõ ràng, phát giác được cái phản ứng này Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng kích thích Khương Daniel, giống như là một cái lưu luyến tại sân chơi tiểu bằng hữu, chơi bao nhiêu lần cũng sẽ không "Dính. Cùng lượng ngực thời điểm đồng dạng, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu sờ đủ lại bắt đầu nghiêm túc lượng lên vòng eo.

Khương Daniel cũng nói không rõ vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn đừng lộn xộn, dù cho mình bị giở trò cũng vẫn như cũ nghe lời của hắn như vậy. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu loại này đơn giản thô bạo liệu rút ra, Khương Daniel tình dục bắt đầu cấp trên, nhưng là nghĩ đến đây chỉ chọc người nhỏ mèo không biết đối tới đây nhiều ít người làm qua loại sự tình này về sau, trong lòng nổi lên một cỗ đạo không Thanh Nguyên đầu lửa giận.

Cái này toa Khương Daniel còn tại nổi nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu không an phận tay bắt đầu nhào nặn hắn cái mông. Cùng trêu đùa đầu thời điểm khác biệt, hắn rõ ràng cảm giác được tay của đối phương tại làm sức lực. Xác thực Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel bờ mông rắn chắc xúc cảm hấp dẫn, cái này sờ một cái liền biết là bình thường có kiện thân mới có thể có dáng người, để hắn khống chế không nổi mình lực đạo chẳng những muốn sờ còn nhịn không được vào tay đi bóp.

Rất lâu không có đụng phải như thế để hắn hài lòng người, mặc kệ là dáng người, hay là hình dạng, hoặc là cái này thấu lộ ra ngoài đáng yêu tính cách.

"Ừm. . . | vừa lòng thỏa ý Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra rất bé nhỏ thỏa mãn rên rỉ, bởi vì hai người thân cao tương tự, hắn tiếng rên rỉ này trực kích Khương Daniel lỗ tai.

Tùy theo mà biến mất chính là trên mông xúc cảm, mềm thước từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay rơi xuống, Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhìn xem tay của hắn tại hướng xuống, cho là hắn muốn đi nhặt trên đất cây thước, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên một cái trở tay dùng sức cầm Khương Daniel hạ thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu lực đạo dùng thật vừa lúc, không có cho hắn tạo thành đau đớn ngược lại một cỗ khoái cảm đâm kích lên não vỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel lỗ tai nhẹ nhàng thổi một ngụm, Ôn nóng khí tức để trong lòng hắn càng thêm xao động, lập tức dính sát môi nói ra dụ hoặc mà nói: "Không làm sao?" Nói xong liền kéo xuống mình ức chế thiếp, nồng đậm khổ ngải mùi rượu nháy mắt dâng lên mà ra tràn ngập tại cả tòa trong phòng.

Đáng chết, cái này khổ ngải mùi rượu nguyên lai không phải chai rượu phát ra, mà là thân sau vị này Omega tin tức tố hương vị. Dạng này hắn tại vào nhà sau hết thảy phản ứng đều chiếm được giải thích hợp lý, mặc dù tình huống hiện tại cũng không phải là cái gì hợp lý phạm vi bên trong nên xuất hiện.

Khương Daniel tuy là quân tử nhưng cũng không phải là thánh nhân, tại quá phận nồng đậm Omega tin hơi thở làm hạ hắn cũng bị vẩy động tình muốn, hắn xoay người một tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh eo, một cái tay khác thô bạo kéo xuống mình phía sau cổ ức chế thiếp, Champagne hương vị tịch cuốn tới dần dần bao vây lấy hai người, khi Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là tại nghe được Khương Daniel tin tức làm nháy mắt mềm hạ eo, cả người mất đi khí lực đổ vào Khương Daniel trong ngực.

Phát tình.

Dần dần lên cao nhiệt độ cơ thể để Ung Thánh Hựu phi thường khó chịu, tay chân đã không có khí lực gì mặc cho dựa vào bản thân cứ như vậy dán Khương Daniel, tay chỉ áo choàng tắm cổ áo, mặt dán lồng ngực của đối phương thỉnh thoảng tặng tặng, hi vọng đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể có thể cho mình thư giãn một chút.

Nhìn xem một khắc trước còn đang không ngừng trêu chọc hắn mèo hoang đột nhiên biến thành nũng nịu mèo nhà, Khương Daniel một cái ngồi chỗ cuối đem hắn ôm lấy, mèo con hai chân đột nhiên cách mặt đất nhận kinh hãi, hai tay tự giác vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cổ, hắn đối mèo con cái phản ứng này phi thường đầy ý, cúi người cắn hạ Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai.

"Làm, để ngươi thoải mái."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị ném tới trên giường, mặc dù giường rất mềm mại nhưng là vẫn gây nên một tiếng buồn bực, hừ. Khương Daniel lấn người đi hôn hắn môi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn hành động này kinh một chút trừng lớn hai mắt. Khương Daniel phảng phất đang nhấm nháp một viên thơm ngọt bánh kẹo, lè lưỡi liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, phác hoạ môi của hắn hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn đến có chút thiếu dưỡng, nghĩ hé miệng thông khí, không nghĩ tới đối phương tại hắn trương

Miệng nháy mắt vươn vào đầu lưỡi linh xảo đầu lưỡi dẫn dắt đến Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình quấn giao. Khương Daniel ý xấu dùng đầu lưỡi trượt qua hắn hàm trên, mút vào đầu lưỡi của hắn, gặm cắn môi của hắn, nước bọt thuận không cách nào khép lại khóe miệng chảy ra, dọc theo trắng nõn cổ chảy tới xương quai xanh. Khương Daniel buông ra khi Thánh Hựu bờ môi, tại trên trán rơi xuống một hôn, con mắt, mũi, nhọn, dưới mắt chòm sao nốt ruồi, giống đối đãi bảo vật đồng dạng thành kính.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị thân phải mơ mơ màng màng, không biết lúc nào quần dài đã bị trút bỏ, cao thẳng tính khí cùng ướt át tiểu huyệt không một không tuyên thệ lấy dưới thân bộ dáng đã lâm vào tình muốn bên trong.

Hạ thân bị cởi sạch tiếp xúc đến không khí ý lạnh để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể chậm hiểu một chút trên người khô nóng, hắn sẽ trang có chút muốn đi giải mình áo cúc áo, không ngờ bị Khương Daniel một tay chế trụ hai tay ép lên đỉnh đầu.

"Ngươi không ngoan a, làm sao có thể mình thoát đâu."

"Daniel. . . Ta nóng quá. . ." Khi Thánh Hựu không an phận giãy dụa thân thể, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel ánh mắt đột biến, vô tội đậu đậu mắt không còn sót lại chút gì, sắc bén ánh mắt như | sói nhìn thấy con mồi. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình chính là dê đợi làm thịt, lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ

Bị trước mắt đầu này dục vọng sói đói thôn phệ sạch sẽ.

Nghĩ tới đây Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại càng thêm hưng phấn, lè lưỡi liếm một chút mình bờ môi. Khương Daniel thấy thế ánh mắt trầm xuống, hai tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi dùng sức kéo một cái, bộ y phục này xem như báo hỏng.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên ngồi quỳ chân trên người mình: "Bất tử hài tử muốn tiếp bị trừng phạt." Hắn đem kho Thánh Hựu áo sơmi thoát tới cổ tay chỗ đánh cái kết, đem thân thượng nhân hai tay trói tay sau lưng tại sau lưng.

"Ngươi! Ta thế nhưng là ca. . . A. . . ."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói hết lời Khương Daniel liền cắn lên hắn hầu kết, phát tình kỳ thân thể phá lệ mẫn cảm, vẻn vẹn cắn một chút hắn liền toàn thân run rẩy. Khương Daniel cũng không có tính toán bỏ qua hắn, đối xương quai xanh chính là một trận không tính nhẹ gặm cắn, nguyên bản bạch tạm thân thể đã nhiễm lên nhàn nhạt phấn hồng, màu đỏ dấu hôn che kín toàn bộ xương quai xanh. Gặm cắn sau Khương Daniel lè lưỡi, liếm qua mỗi một tấc hắn cắn qua da thịt, xương quai xanh phát hỏa cay vừa ướt nhuận cảm giác để Ung Thánh Hựu ức chế không nổi nhỏ giọng rên rỉ.

Theo đầu lưỡi di động, Khương Daniel không có báo trước ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bên phải đầu vú, mẫn cảm địa phương đột nhiên bị ôn nhuận hoàn cảnh bao khỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức rất eo đem đầu vú hướng Khương Daniel miệng bên trong đưa, Khương Daniel cũng không giận, một bên liếm láp lấy | tiểu xảo phấn hồng, một bên dùng tay phải chiếu cố vấn một bên khác.

Bị tả hữu giáp công Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đưa tay ôm lấy người trước mắt ổn định thân thể của mình, nại

Gì tay bị trói tay sau lưng ở phía sau, phảng phất nhảy đến trên bờ cá, chỉ có thể há mồm há mồm thở dốc. Khương Daniel quang chiếu cố thân trên tựa hồ còn chán chường, nguyên lai tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo tay trái hướng phía dưới với tới, không ngoài ý muốn sờ đến một mảnh ướt át, thăm dò tính vươn vào một cây ngón tay.

"Ừm a. . . Ni, Niel. . . Không muốn. . . | Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, trong mắt bắt đầu tràn ra nước mắt, núm vú còn tại bị đùa bỡn, hiện tại tiểu huyệt lại bị vươn vào ngón tay trêu đùa, quá nhiều khoái cảm để hắn có chút mất khống chế. "Thánh Hựu ca ca thật không muốn Niel sao?" Khương Daniel lại thêm một ngón tay, "Nhưng là ca ngươi núm vú đều bị ta liếm cứng rắn, sau huyệt cũng hiển có phải hay không."

Không để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra cự tuyệt, sau huyệt bên trong ngón tay gia tăng đến ba cây, bên trong vừa nóng vừa ướt, để người muốn đi bên trong tìm tòi hư thực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Daniel ngón tay hướng chỗ sâu đi đến, ngón tay của hắn rất thon dài, thăm dò vào chiều sâu so trước kia bất kỳ một cái nào bạn trên giường đều muốn sâu, hắn tự biết mình mẫn cảm điểm tương đối sâu trước kia mỗi lần không đến bị cắm vào nơi đó cũng sẽ không bị đội lên.

"A. . . . !" Khương Daniel ngón tay chạm đến một chỗ lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rên rỉ | lên tiếng, cảm nhận được sau huyệt rụt lại một hồi, Khương Daniel biết mình tìm được mẫn cảm

Điểm.

"Ca điểm tại sâu như vậy địa phương a. . . Khương Daniel cũng không tiếp tục đi đến dò xét tác, hoặc nhẹ hoặc nặng một mực kích thích khối lĩnh vực, Ung Thánh Hựu dục vọng đã hoàn toàn ngẩng đầu dán bụng của mình, "Ca nói không muốn, nhưng là tiểu huyệt lại chăm chú hút lấy ngón tay của ta không để ta ra ngoài đâu , đợi lát nữa ta đi vào thời điểm ca nhớ kỹ cũng phải hút như thế gấp mới được."

Ai đến nói cho hắn mới vừa rồi còn thuần lương xấu hổ nhỏ sữa chó làm sao liền thành hạnh lời nói hết bài này đến bài khác Đại Lang Cẩu. Thân thể bị người đùa bỡn thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng vẫn như cũ bướng bỉnh rất "Chờ đã, chờ ngươi tiến đến, ta liền đem ngươi bán đứt. . . Ngô a. . . Đến bắn. ."

Nghe được cái này Khương Daniel một cái dùng sức cắn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vú, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau kêu rên, Khương Daniel tiến đến hắn bên tai: "Ca ngươi nơi này có chụp mũ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chóng mặt hất cằm lên hướng đầu giường phương hướng điểm một cái, Khương Daniel rút tay ra chỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu trống rỗng vặn vẹo uốn éo eo biểu đạt bất mãn của mình, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng vỗ một cái cái mông của hắn, "Quỳ tốt."

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó rút ra thân, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy đầu giường chuyển xuống lấy một cái màu đen | bao, mở ra sau lộ ra ngoạn vị tiếu dung, từ trong bọc lấy ra hai dạng đồ vật kéo về phía sau

Bên trên khóa kéo. Ung Thánh Hựu đang chờ Khương Daniel trở về trong lúc đó an phận không xuống, cõng tại sau lưng tay muốn đi sau huyệt với tới trấn an một chút trống rỗng, nhưng là thế nào đều với không tới, đang lúc hắn bế mắt đang tìm tòi thời điểm hắn cảm giác được bên người nệm hướng xuống sập. Không có trải qua nghĩ kiểm tra liền hướng tản ra Champagne mùi nhục thể ngang nhiên xông qua, đối phương cũng không do dự lâu trụ eo của hắn.

"Cho nghe lời ca một điểm nhỏ ban thưởng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc mở hai mắt ra, nguyên bản thanh tịnh con mắt bịt kín một tầng hơi nước, Khương Daniel hận không thể hiện tại liền đem mình cán đưa vào cỗ thân thể này bên trong, cố nén cái này loại xúc động hắn móc ra vừa rồi từ bao tìm trong túi xách đến đồ vật, thanh thúy tiếng chuông vang lên.

"Ừm a. . . Niel. . . Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú bị kẹp bên trên một đôi sữa kẹp, hai cái sữa kẹp ở giữa có một đầu mảnh ngân liên kết nối, mỗi cái sữa kẹp bên trên đều treo một cái chuông nhỏ tiêu. Hai bên núm vú vừa rồi đều bị Khương Daniel đùa bỡn phải sung huyết đỏ bừng, đột nhiên áp bách làm cho yếu ớt đầu vú lại đau lại tê dại. Khương Daniel giống như là cảm nhận được hắn hơi khó chịu, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi tiếp tục động tác mới vừa rồi, liếm xong bên trái lại đi trấn an bên phải. "Khoái cảm phun lên mẫn cảm đầu vú, cảm giác đau dần dần bị khoái cảm tê dại thay thế, an tĩnh trong phòng ngủ chỉ có đinh đinh rung động tiếng chuông cùng tư tư tiếng nước.

Khương Daniel buông ra miệng, dẫn ra một cây tơ bạc, hắn học vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ "Đối hắn liếm bờ môi của mình, "Thánh Hựu ca trái cây thực thật ngọt."

"Ngươi đừng nói. . . Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù biết vẩy, nhưng là không có nghĩa là da mặt có tường cái này a dày, "Muốn vào cũng nhanh chút tiến đến cái kia đến nói nhảm nhiều như vậy."

"Đừng nóng vội."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có đồ vật gì đang đội mình sau cửa huyệt, không có nhân thể Ôn độ, kịp phản ứng thời điểm vật kia đã đính vào một tiểu tiết.

"Ngươi. . . Khương Daniel chen vào đúng là hắn lấy ra thứ hai dạng đồ vật một chạy bằng điện gậy đấm bóp. Gậy đấm bóp phía trước bóng loáng mà lại hơi mảnh, từ giữa đó bắt đầu có lồi lên silicone hạt, mà lại thân gậy thô một vòng lớn. Dù cho phát tình Omega đạo phi thường mềm mại, Khương Daniel hay là lo lắng hắn sẽ thụ thương, ngay từ đầu chỉ đẩy tới quang trượt một tiểu tiết, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có rõ ràng khó chịu chậm rãi đem ngay ngắn gậy đấm bóp đẩy đi vào.

"Ca thật tuyệt, như thế thô ngay ngắn đều nuốt vào đi." Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay để hắn nắm chặt gậy đấm bóp đáy, "Ca tự an ủi cho ta thấy được hay không, như quả có thể để cho ta hài lòng, chờ chút ta liền để ngươi hài lòng."

Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng hướng dẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng trúng tà đồng dạng nhẹ gật đầu. Khương Daniel lần nữa bứt ra ra ngồi tại bên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn áo choàng tắm hạ chống lên không nhỏ lều vải, thu hồi trong mắt tinh quang nửa meo hai mắt, ánh mắt mông lung, phong tình vạn chủng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tòi đến gậy đấm bóp chốt mở, không ngờ trực tiếp nghĩ đến tối cao chấn động ngăn, mãnh liệt chấn cảm theo co duỗi gậy đấm bóp thẳng tiến tiểu huyệt chỗ sâu nhất, đánh hắn kém chút không có nắm chặt gậy đấm bóp. Nhô ra silicone hạt ma sát vách trong , mát xa bổng đỉnh theo lấy co duỗi thỉnh thoảng sát qua mẫn cảm nhất điểm kia. Điểm mẫn cảm không có kéo dài kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào thỏa mãn, hắn chuyển động thủ đoạn biến hóa lấy gậy đấm bóp bổng góc độ, thế nhưng là bị trói buộc hai tay cũng không thể như ước nguyện của hắn. Từ phát tình bắt đầu đến bây giờ đã qua thời gian không ngắn, lúc đầu thể lực liền không tốt lắm Ung Thánh Hựu đùi bắt đầu run lên, dần dần chống đỡ không nổi thân thể của mình chìm xuống dưới, theo ma bổng phần đuôi đội lên nệm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có chú ý , mát xa bổng một chút đội lên sâu nhất.

"A!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhọn kêu ra tiếng, quá sâu, thế nhưng là hắn đã không có khí lực chi chống đỡ đứng người dậy , mát xa bổng một mực đỉnh lấy điểm mẫn cảm còn một mực chấn động kích thích hắn, linh miệng không ngừng có có thanh dịch chảy ra, bụng dưới bị làm ẩm ướt phải rối tinh rối mù. Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu trống rỗng, chỉ có một đợt lại một đợt khoái cảm dâng lên, đã không thể chú ý mặt mũi "Cái gì lên tiếng rên rỉ, ngắn ngủi hô hấp mang theo giương lên dinh dính âm cuối, cực giống con mèo bị khò khè dễ chịu sau thỏa mãn Anh Ninh.

"!" Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bị gậy đấm bóp làm thoải mái Khương Daniel trong lòng lên cơn giận dữ,

Đối một cây gậy đấm bóp lên phẫn nộ trái tim. Hắn lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ choker đem người kéo vào trong ngực, đem gậy đấm bóp ngay ngắn rút ra, không lưu tình chút nào đem mình côn thịt cắm xuống đến cùng.

"Ngô. . . . . Niel thật tuyệt, thật thô. . . Đỉnh, đội lên." Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn mỹ cố vấn cùng trong nháy mắt đó trống rỗng lập tức liền bị Khương Daniel thô to lấp đầy, so gậy đấm bóp càng thô to càng dài, không hổ là chất lượng tốt Alpha.

Đồng dạng bị thoải mái đến còn có Khương Daniel, nửa người dưới so ngón tay xúc cảm càng thêm trực tiếp, rất nhập sau tiểu huyệt một trận thít chặt, kẹp chặt hắn kém chút nhịn không được. Khương Daniel hai tay ôm ở Ung Thánh Hựu xương hông, dùng sức hướng lên thẳng tiến. Nhìn như không có kết cấu gì cái động tác kỳ thật mỗi một cái đều đâm trúng Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, nhanh chuẩn hung ác dùng tại Khương Daniel trên thân không có chút nào quá phận.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tựa như là dục vọng trong biển nhỏ thuyền con, tùy thời bị Khương Daniel nhấc lên dục vọng sóng biển đánh chìm không có. Hắn dứt khoát phóng túng tư tưởng của mình cùng thân thể, đem cả người giao cho Khương Daniel, theo bản có thể phối hợp hắn trên dưới rung động, dù cho mình đã không có khí lực gì, nhưng là vẫn dùng sức nhấc khởi thân thể, sau đó vừa buông lỏng hung ác hung ác hạ xuống, phối hợp Khương Daniel thế công hắn bắt đầu co rút.

"Ừm. . . A. . . Ta muốn bắn. . . Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể nghiêng về phía trước, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm Khương Daniel cái cằm, "Niel ngươi giải khai tay của ta có được hay không, ta muốn ôm ngươi."

"Không thể hiện tại liền bắn gọi." Khương Daniel chậm dần đỉnh làm động tác, giải khai cột Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay áo sơmi sau còn gỡ xuống trên cổ hắn choker.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu méo một chút đầu, Khương Daniel cảm thấy cái biểu tình này rất là đáng yêu, đụng lên đi đối chóp mũi cắn một cái, tại Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau phân thần thời điểm đem choker kim loại vòng bọc tại quy đầu của hắn bên trên, màu đen tơ lụa dây lưng cuốn lấy trụ thân, tại túi túi bên trên quấn vòng sau đánh cái xinh đẹp nơ con bướm.

"Ô. . . Khương Daniel không có đem dây lưng quấn rất chặt để hắn siết phải khó chịu, nhưng là kim loại vòng cùng cái này căng chùng vừa vặn để hắn không có cách nào bắn ra. Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay lâu ở Khương Daniel cổ, dùng mình ngọc hành đi đối phương cơ bụng, nhưng là không nhưng không có làm dịu, ngược lại càng nhai vượt lên lửa, mình cán cũng thô một vòng, không có thể bắn trói buộc cảm giác càng nặng.

Khương Daniel không có rút ra trực tiếp đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ngã xuống giường, thuận thế một cái động thân lần nữa đem nóng bỏng đưa vào sâu. Hắn nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ chân để hắn hai chân vòng lấy từ mình eo, tay trái từ phía sau lưng vây quanh bên eo nắm chặt, tay phải ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, chín cạn một sâu đỉnh làm dưới thân người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người bị Khương Daniel cố định tại dưới người hắn không có cách nào thoát đi, chỉ có thể. Hai tay vịn đối phương vai rộng, hai chân nắm chặt để hắn đính đến càng sâu.

"Niel ân. . . Không muốn loại này nhàn nhạt, dùng sức chơi ta."

Đạt được cho phép Khương Daniel không còn khắc chế mình, tăng tốc đỉnh hông cường độ cùng tần suất, túi túi đập bờ mông thanh âm xen lẫn Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ tràn ngập toàn bộ không gian, mỗi một âm thanh cũng giống như vuốt mèo gãi Khương Daniel trái tim, lại ngứa lại kích thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt càng thêm ướt át, dâm mỹ tiếng nước lấy để Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng bên tai. Vốn muốn đem đầu của mình chôn nơi cánh tay ở giữa, kết quả cúi đầu xuống liền nhìn thấy hai người giao hợp địa phương, Khương Daniel thô to côn thịt ngay tại tiểu huyệt của mình không ngừng trừu sáp, huyệt miệng một mảnh vũng bùn, côn thịt bên trên nổi lên gân xanh kêu gào nó chủ nhân thế công có bao nhiêu mãnh liệt.

Tiếp tục điều khiển Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể hoàn toàn mở ra cũng phối hợp Khương Daniel tiết tấu, bọn hắn đều chưa từng có tìm tới qua như thế phù hợp đối tượng, giờ phút này bọn hắn đều là bị nguyên thủy dục vọng khống chế người, dựa vào bản có thể làm phản ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ đối với Khương Daniel đến nói chính là mị dược, mèo con làm cho càng sóng hắn càng hưng phấn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng kinh ngạc với hắn còn có thể biến lớn ngọc hành, một cỗ xa lạ đau nhức cảm giác đột nhiên chiếm lĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu đại não, Khương Daniel cũng đối đội lên khối này lạ lẫm mềm mại kinh ngạc một chút. Phát tình kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu sinh sản lời vàng mở ra một đường nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình là bị trùng nghi ngờ, hai tay dùng sức kéo hạ Khương Daniel cổ hôn môi của hắn: "Tiêu, nhớ ta."

Lúc đầu vẫn còn đang suy tư phải chăng muốn tiếp tục Khương Daniel mừng rỡ vạn phần, hắn lần này tính yêu bên trong đã ý thức được hắn chính là đối cái này xinh đẹp người vừa thấy đã yêu, thích hắn lần đầu tiên lạnh lùng, thích hắn lần thứ nhất lộ ra mỉm cười, yêu thảm tại mình thân hạ rên rỉ mị hoặc.

"Có thể sẽ rất đau, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi nhịn một chút."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, hắn liền bắt đầu đối sinh sản lời vàng phát động một vòng mới xung kích.

Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến bờ môi có chút mất đi huyết sắc, Khương Daniel cúi người hôn hắn phân tán hắn lực chú ý, để cạnh nhau chậm thẳng tiến tốc độ, một chút một chút chậm rãi đẩy ra sinh sản lời vàng. Chân chính tiến vào sau nơi đó so tiểu huyệt càng gấp rút gây nên, đúng như Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó buông lời hắn cảm thấy mình sắp bị kẹp bắn bẻ gãy.

"Ta muốn, Thánh Hựu ca nếu như ngươi cảm thấy đau nhức, ngươi liền dùng sức bắt ta cắn ta."

"Ừm. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, Khương Daniel đối sinh sản lời vàng bên trong không ngừng tiến công để đau đớn chậm chậm bị khoái cảm thay thế, quá nhanh tần suất để hắn khống chế không nổi tại Khương Daniel trên lưng lưu hạ mấy đầu vết trảo.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta thích ngươi."

Nói xong Khương Daniel buông ra trói buộc tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngọc hành bên trên choker, hắn ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, cắn nát Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau cổ tuyến thể rót vào tin tức tố, mình cũng phóng thích tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội thành kết.

Sinh sản lời vàng bị từng dòng nước ấm xâm chiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ức chế không nổi bắn ra, theo

Tức sau huyệt bỗng nhiên co vào, Khương Daniel cũng phát ra thoải mái rên rỉ. Khi Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong cơ thể mình muốn bị Khương Daniel tinh dịch đổ đầy đối phương mới lưu luyến không rời đem côn thịt từ trong thân thể của hắn rút ra, vừa bị tiêu ký Omega đối với mình Alpha tràn ngập ỷ lại, ôm Khương Daniel chính là không buông tay.

"Ta nói cho ngươi, ta cũng không phải loại kia mềm yếu không tự tin Omega, ngươi không muốn nghĩ đến về sau ném ta xuống, không phải ta sẽ trước tiên đem ngươi xử lý." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói ngoan thoại, một bên khác lại lấy lòng giống như dùng cái đầu nhỏ tại Khương Daniel cơ ngực bên trên loạn.

"Ta không phải mới vừa nói, ca ta thích ngươi, liền là ưa thích ngươi loại tính cách này, lại liệt vừa mềm."

Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu, trong không khí mình tin tức tố hương vị đã biến, khổ ngải rượu kham khổ hỗn hợp có Champagne thơm ngọt, là hắn yêu nhất Death in this Afternoon chú 1] hương vị.

"Đối lần thứ nhất gặp mặt người nói thích có phải là quá nhẹ." "Vậy ngươi không cũng đối với sơ lần gặp gỡ người liền nói "Tiêu ký ta?"

"Ta cái này mới không phải ngả ngớn, ta chính là coi trọng ngươi, tiên hạ thủ vi cường."

"Ta cũng không phải nhẹ Phật, là bởi vì ngươi có để ta gây ảo ảnh ma lực."

| để ta gặp được ngươi lần đầu tiên liền lâm vào ngươi chế tạo mỹ hảo trong ảo cảnh.

-Fin

Chú [1] : Death in this Afternoon, "Tử vong buổi chiều" là nổi tiếng nhất khổ ngải cocktail, nó là từ là Ernest biển minh uy phát minh sử dụng khổ ngải rượu cùng Champagne điều chế cocktail. Biển minh uy nguyên thủy phối phương là: Đem một phần khổ ngải rượu ngược lại nhập một cái Champagne chén, gia nhập ướp lạnh Champagne thẳng đến nó hoàn mỹ hiện ra sữa bò sữa màu trắng. Uống thời điểm uống rơi 3/5.

« gây ảo ảnh » nhỏ phiên ngoại 1

Tiêu ký sau hai người cũng không già mồm lập tức xác định quan hệ, tình cảm ngày càng tăng Ôn, trời trời dinh dính như keo như sơn.

Ngày nào đó Khương Daniel đột nhiên hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu không có hắn thời điểm phát tình kỳ làm sao bây giờ.

"Ta phát tình thời điểm đều đinh ức chế tề, phân hoá sau một mực dạng này."

Khương Daniel không khỏi một trận đau lòng, thứ này thương thân không nên nhiều đánh.

Nhìn xem nhà mình đại cẩu chó một bộ ủy khuất tự trách dáng vẻ khi Thánh Hựu đã cảm thấy buồn cười, "Ta cha mẹ đều là bác sĩ, bọn hắn đều từ bệnh viện lấy được ức chế tề cho ta, tác dụng phụ sẽ nhỏ rất nhiều, tối thiểu ta phát tình kỳ đều vẫn còn tương đối cố định."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới ngày đó tiêu ký sau hắn liền bị mang đến hắn ngay từ đầu đi trang phục công việc thất, giới thiệu hắn đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nữ người phụ trách tại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân tin tức tố biến hóa sau khi kích động nắm lên hai tay của hắn, hai mắt đẫm lệ nói: "Ngươi thế mà có thể thu hắn Daniel ngươi quá ngưu bức."

Ung Thánh Hựu ghen ghét đẩy ra nữ người phụ trách nắm Khương Daniel tay, "Còn không phải bởi vì tỷ đem hắn giới thiệu qua đến, ngươi biết rõ ta mấy ngày nay phát tình kỳ không sai biệt lắm liền đến, bị hắn một đâm kích làm cho sớm."

"Ai nha ta trong lúc nhất thời quên nha, nếu như ta có thể nhớ tới ta khẳng định không giới thiệu cho ngươi quá khứ."

Trì độn Khương Daniel cái này mới phản ứng được mình không chỉ chỉ là được giới thiệu tới quan chiếu sinh ý, Ung Thánh Hựu tỷ tỷ hay là đang cho hắn mang đến thuận mắt bạn trên giường.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel bổ nhào vào trong lồng ngực của mình ừng ực ừng ực, khoảng thời gian này ở chung xuống tới hắn làm sao lại không biết hắn cái này cái đầu nhỏ đang suy nghĩ gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên Khương Daniel mặt, ép buộc hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mình: "Ta xác thực thực cùng người khác trải qua giường, nhưng là kia chỉ là bởi vì một người đợi nhàm chán, ta cho tới bây giờ không tại phát tình kỳ cùng người khác làm, cho nên bọn hắn ngay cả thỏa mãn ta sinh lý nhu cầu đều không thể nói. Mà ngươi không giống, ta mạo hiểm tại biết rõ mình phát tình kỳ muốn tới còn dẫn dụ ngươi, thứ nhất lần gặp gỡ liền để ngươi tiêu ký ta, mà lại ngươi vẫn là thứ nhất thân ta người, những này còn không đủ sao ngốc Niel?"

"Đủ đủ đủ!" Khương Daniel gật đầu như giã tỏi, "Bất quá ngươi đầu giường kia túi đồ vật chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, ngữ khí có chút tức giận: "Ta cùng người kia làm qua một lần, về sau hắn không có trải qua ta đồng ý liền dẫn theo như thế một túi đồ vật tới tìm ta, bị ta đuổi đi, đồ vật rơi tại cửa ra vào không mang đi, loại vật này làm sao có ý tứ tùy tiện loạn đi."

Khương Daniel lại một lần cười thành ngựa Charlone, vừa nghĩ tới Thánh Hựu ca chỉ đối với mình đặc biệt liền | cười đến không ngậm miệng được. Khi Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn ôm mình si ngốc cười, xoa xoa hắn tóc. Hắn hiện tại cũng biến thành dễ dàng như vậy thỏa mãn.

« gây ảo ảnh » nhỏ phiên ngoại 2

Khương Daniel tại buổi trình diễn thời trang trước một tuần cầm tới Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình làm âu phục, thử.

địa điểm ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu phòng làm việc.

Khi Khương Daniel từ phòng thay quần áo đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu giống thưởng thức tác phẩm nghệ thuật đồng dạng dò xét lấy người trước mắt.

Quả nhiên muốn xa hoa nhất sợi tổng hợp phối hợp bản thân hắn cao siêu tay nghề chế tạo riêng âu phục mới nổi bật lên lên hắn nam nhân.

Khương Daniel là lần đầu tiên xuyên qua như thế vừa người âu phục, cho nên nói nam nhân nhất định phải có một bao đo thân mà làm âu phục lời này không phải là không có đạo lý. Không có độ rộng không đủ bả vai vị, cũng không tồn tại ống quần không đủ dài. Thích hợp cắt may đột hiển ra hắn dáng người bên trên tất cả ưu điểm, giày da một mặc toàn bộ nhất tinh anh lạnh đều nam.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy trên tủ đầu giường trước kia chuẩn bị kỹ càng cà vạt tri kỷ cho hắn buộc lại, kẹp bên trên hắn toàn thủ công chế tác cà vạt kẹp, hoàn mỹ.

Khương Daniel thuận thế ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, hai người cái trán chống đỡ cùng một chỗ, "Tại sao xử lý, ca làm cái này bộ đồ tây ta rất ưa thích, thế nhưng là ta trả không nổi khoản này phí tổn, ban đầu là tỷ tỷ nói với ta không cần lo lắng phí tổn vấn đề ta mới tới, không nghĩ đến. . . ."

| có một lần khi Thánh Hựu đang tắm thời điểm điện thoại đến một cái tin nhắn ngắn, Khương Daniel nhìn một chút là ngân hàng gửi tới nhập sổ tin nhắn, không nhìn không biết xem xét giật mình. Hắn làm IT công ty một cái khai phát tổ tiểu tổ trưởng thu nhập trong người đồng lứa tính không sai, thế nhưng là số tiền kia tiếp cận hắn hơn nửa năm thu nhập.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng tắm ra nhìn thấy một mặt đờ đẫn Khương Daniel, nhìn nhìn lại trước mặt hắn điện thoại, trượt nhìn thấy ngân hàng tin nhắn về sau không có vấn đề nói: "Không phải cái gì không phải pháp thu nhập, đây là cái trước hộ khách số dư."

Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất làm một Alpha thu nhập không có nhà mình Omega cao, mặc dù hắn phi thường tự hào mình người yêu ưu tú như vậy, thế nhưng là hay là cảm giác được rất thất bại.

"Ta đích xác không có nói sai ngươi không cần lo lắng phí dụng vấn đề." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ trên người hắn âu phục có thể hay không nhăn, đem người hướng trên giường đẩy, kiếm ngồi ở trên người hắn, "Ta không thiếu tiền, thịt thường liền tốt."

Một phen bên ngoài xong một


	269. Chapter 269

【 Dan Ung 】 Bỉ Ngạn Hoa mở

* nửa hiện cõng, thời gian trục là tổ hợp giải tán sau

* hi vọng có thể xúc động mọi người tâm linh

* lắm lời ta lại viết 8000+, vẫn như cũ là một chương hoàn tất

* thông lệ chúc mọi người cuối tuần vui sướng ~

***

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại tiếng mưa rơi bên trong tỉnh lại.

Duỗi ra lưng mỏi, thân bên trên mang lấy rộng rãi áo sơmi, tay hướng bên cạnh sờ một cái, không có nhiệt độ.

Về suy nghĩ một chút, hôm nay Khương Daniel thức dậy rất sớm, lúc ấy trời đều còn chưa có sáng, hắn cảm giác được người bên cạnh rời giường động tĩnh tỉnh một chút, nghe được tí tách tí tách tiếng mưa rơi.

Khương Daniel phát hiện người tỉnh, dừng lại thay quần áo động tác, ngồi tại bên giường cúi người đối Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái nói: "Ta muốn đi ra thông cáo, ta không nhao nhao ca ngươi ngủ tiếp, còn sớm."

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng nhẹ gật đầu, miệng bên trong thì thầm Khương Daniel nghe không hiểu. Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt tràn đầy yêu chiều, cuối cùng lại tại trên gương mặt hôn một cái mới ôm quần áo lặng lẽ rời đi phòng ngủ.

Có người yêu một hôn phảng phất an thần thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngã đầu liền ngủ mất thẳng đến tới gần giữa trưa bị tiếng mưa rơi đánh thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường xuống tới, không có mặc dép lê, hắn thích chân trực tiếp giẫm trên mặt đất cảm giác thật, vì thế Khương Daniel cho cả gian chung cư đều trải lên thoải mái dễ chịu thảm. Trên thân không có một tia dinh dính cảm giác, chỉ có chỗ cổ mập mờ vết đỏ tuyên thệ lấy tối hôm qua kịch liệt.

Xuống đất sau Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện trên thân Khương Daniel áo sơmi quá lớn quá dài, đủ để che khuất một nửa đùi, hắn cũng vui vẻ phải không cần mặc quần vào, cứ như vậy lắc lắc ung dung hướng phòng khách đi đến, nương theo lấy kim loại va chạm tiếng leng keng vang.

Phòng khách trên bàn cơm đặt vào một túi cây yến mạch bánh mì nướng, một bình mật ong, một chén sữa bò, còn có một tờ giấy nhỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu không có trước nhìn tờ giấy nội dung, quả quyết mở ra bánh mì nướng đóng gói cầm hai mảnh, một cái tay khác bưng lên trên bàn sữa bò liền hướng phòng bếp đi đến. Thuần thục đem bánh mì nướng đặt ở bánh mì nướng cơ bên trong, nhấn hạ chốt mở, đem sữa bò hướng lò vi ba bên trong vừa để xuống, điều tốt thời gian liền một lần nữa trở lại phòng khách.

Khương Daniel rượu mừng, cho nên lúc ban đầu cho chung cư trang trí thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đặc địa cùng nhà thiết kế nói muốn đem bàn ăn làm thành quầy bar kiểu dáng, về sau hai người đi mua đồ dùng trong nhà thời điểm đối phương một mực rất nghi hoặc vì cái gì không mua bàn ăn chỉ mua mấy trương chân cao băng ghế, chờ quầy bar làm lúc đi ra Khương Daniel đem cả người hắn ôm lấy chuyển tầm vài vòng, sau khi để xuống lại là hướng về phía mặt bẹp mấy miệng, bị hắn ghét bỏ thân hắn một mặt nước bọt.

Ung Thánh Hựu bò lên trên chân cao băng ghế ngồi xuống, trên tay nắm bắt Khương Daniel lưu lại tờ giấy, trắng nõn lại thon dài hai cái đùi không ngừng lắc lư biểu hiện ra chủ nhân hảo tâm tình.

"Ca sáng sớm tốt lành! Trên bàn là ta chuẩn bị cho ngươi bữa sáng, nhất định phải nhớ kỹ ăn! Coi như đã nhanh đến giữa trưa cũng phải ăn một điểm! Không cho phép đói bụng, không phải lại muốn đau dạ dày."

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel dỗ tiểu hài ngữ khí tờ giấy, dưới góc phải còn họa một con sinh khí Apeach, Ung Thánh Hựu phụt cười ra tiếng.

"Ta sẽ hảo hảo ăn, ta như thế nghe lời Niel cũng phải nhanh lên một chút về đi theo ta úc." Ung Thánh Hựu đối trên tờ giấy Apeach hôn một cái, nhẹ nói lấy đối phương nghe không được lời tâm tình.

Đinh.

Nghe được bánh mì nướng cơ nhắc nhở âm thanh Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, nhảy xuống ghế chạy chậm trở về phòng, mở ra tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo lấy ra một cái chất gỗ cái rương, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem tờ giấy bỏ vào sau lại đi phòng bếp chạy tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho hai mảnh bánh mì nướng đều thoa lên thật dày một tầng mật ong, có thể là thật đói, hai ba miếng liền đem bọn nó giải quyết. Liếm liếm trên ngón tay lưu lại mật ong, trong miệng đều là hoa quế mật hương khí, đứng dậy mở ra lò vi ba, bên trong sữa bò nhiệt độ vừa vặn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy sữa bò uốn tại mềm mại ghế sô pha bên trong, một ngụm nhỏ một ngụm nhỏ hớp lấy trong chén sữa bò, tiện tay mở ra TV phát hình giờ ngọ giải trí tin tức.

Nguyên bản không hứng lắm Ung Thánh Hựu khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel mặt xuất hiện tại trên TV thời điểm tinh thần tỉnh táo, nhếch miệng lên chính mình cũng không có phát giác mỉm cười. Không cần nghe đều có thể đoán được thông báo nội dung là cái gì, hắn dứt khoát chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm tấm kia soái khí khuôn mặt nhìn.

Dưới đáy phụ đề đánh lấy thật to tin tức tiêu đề, sáng hôm nay là Khương Daniel album mới phát hành trước ký giả truyền thông sẽ, ban đêm là một trận Fanmeeting, đem dẫn đầu công khai chủ đánh ca sân khấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi nhìn đến tựa đề lớn hạ nhấp nhô tin tức lúc cầm lấy điều khiển từ xa, bỗng nhiên tắt tv.

"Nổi danh diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tuyên bố rời khỏi ngành giải trí sau đến nay tin tức hoàn toàn không có."

***

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại 2 năm trước công khai hai người nhiều năm quan hệ yêu đương.

Năm đó tổ hợp sau khi giải tán, Khương Daniel lựa chọn tiếp tục làm thần tượng, về sở thuộc xã sau không bao lâu liền lấy solo nam ca sĩ chính thức xuất đạo. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù quyến luyến hoa lệ lóe sáng sân khấu, nhưng là hắn cuối cùng vẫn là tuân theo công ty ý nguyện đi làm một diễn viên.

Khương Daniel bằng vào xuất sắc năng lực cùng tại tổ hợp lúc để dành được nhân khí, xuất đạo về sau thành tích xuất sắc, xuất đạo khúc liền thu hoạch tất cả ca dao tiết mục một vị, năm đó các lớn ca dao trao giải lễ bên trên cũng nhất cử chém xuống người mới thưởng cùng tốt nhất nam solo hai hạng giải thưởng, nhân khí như mặt trời ban trưa, qua nhiều năm cũng không có hạ xuống xu thế.

Trái lại Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù cũng có được không tầm thường nhân khí, nhưng là cuối cùng trải qua diễn kỹ thời gian huấn luyện quá ngắn, công ty cũng không có an bài cho hắn đến rất tốt tài nguyên, diễn một chút chạy rồng bao nhân vật một là không sáng chói, thứ hai bởi vì diễn kỹ không đủ bị người xem lên án.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát không dựa vào an bài của công ty, mình các loại chạy thử sức. Âm nhạc kịch, phim truyền hình, kịch bản chờ một chút, chỉ cần là một cơ hội hắn đều phải bắt được thử một chút.

Đoạn thời gian kia rất khổ, Ung Thánh Hựu mình còn không có cách nào từ tình cảnh chênh lệch bên trong chậm tới, cả người lo được lo mất, nhìn lại mình người yêu như thế lấp lánh, vốn là không có gì tự tin người càng thêm âm trầm.

Hắn bắt đầu hướng Khương Daniel phát cáu, không giống như trước tiểu sảo tiểu nháo, mỗi lần hắn đều gần như cảm xúc sụp đổ giống như rống phải tê tâm liệt phế.

Nhưng là bất kể hắn cảm xúc cỡ nào hỏng bét, mặc kệ hắn đây là cùng Khương Daniel bao lâu thời gian sau gặp mặt, đối phương kiểu gì cũng sẽ ôn nhu mỉm cười nhìn hắn, chờ hắn mệt mỏi dừng lại, đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, vuốt ve tóc của hắn trấn an hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói "Ngươi rất tuyệt, ngươi là hoàn mỹ nhất Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi."

Cứ việc mỗi lần ầm ĩ lý do cũng khác nhau, nhưng là Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn sẽ chỉ giảng một câu nói kia, cũng hết lần này tới lần khác là câu nói này có thể nhất đánh trúng Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm mềm mại nhất địa phương, sau đó khóc không thành tiếng.

Bất an hạt giống tại nội tâm lặng lẽ nảy mầm, nhưng là không đợi nó lớn lên Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghênh đón xong việc nghiệp bên trên chuyển hướng. Một cái biên kịch nhìn trúng trên người hắn phát ra đồi phế cảm giác, phối hợp hắn tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt cùng vóc người gầy gò, cho hắn đo thân mà làm một vai.

Nhân vật này rất nhỏ, liền lên tuyên truyền áp phích cơ hội đều không có, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nhu cầu cấp bách có cái công việc đến phân tán sự chú ý của mình, tăng thêm người đến nói nhân vật này chính là vì hắn mà sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu không nói hai lời liền đáp ứng xuống.

Đón lấy nhân vật mới biết được đây là một bộ trước đó quay chụp hoàn tất phim truyền hình, bởi vì ngoại cảnh quay chụp cần mặc kệ phần diễn bao nhiêu, toàn đoàn làm phim đều muốn đi Tế Châu đảo phong bế quay chụp ba tháng.

Đem quay chụp tin tức nói cho Khương Daniel thời điểm, hắn hay là mỉm cười nói với hắn ca đi thôi, đây cũng là không có cách nào sự tình, cứ việc lúc ấy Khương Daniel vừa cùng công ty mời ròng rã một tuần giả, muốn hảo hảo bồi bồi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu một trận muốn khóc, nhưng là cuối cùng hắn khẽ cắn môi ngẩng đầu, trừng mắt nước nhuận con mắt nhìn đứng ở hắn người đối diện. Khương Daniel cũng không tránh né Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, ngược lại càng xem tiếu dung càng lớn.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không được, ôm sát Khương Daniel cổ đối môi của hắn chính là một hôn, tại đối phương nghĩ vươn vào đầu lưỡi thời điểm quả quyết đẩy ra.

"Chờ ta trở lại." Sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại lôi kéo rương hành lý rời đi chung cư.

Tiến tổ ba tháng trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo đoàn làm phim bên trong tiền bối học được rất nhiều, chỉ cần không có hắn phần diễn thời điểm hắn đều sẽ đi đứng ngoài quan sát học tập, tại mình tràng cảnh trả giá trăm phần trăm cố gắng đi diễn dịch tốt. Từ vừa mới bắt đầu chỉ sẽ thông qua xốc nổi biểu lộ đi biểu diễn dần dần học được khống chế, dùng ánh mắt, dùng thích hợp ngôn ngữ tay chân, dùng thích hợp ngữ khí đi biểu hiện một vai. Ung Thánh Hựu chính lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được đang trưởng thành, đạo diễn cũng bỏ đi ngay từ đầu tuyển diễn viên lo lắng, tán thưởng biên kịch có mắt nhìn người.

Từ đoàn làm phim sau khi trở về Khương Daniel cảm giác hắn ca biến, lại biến trở về cái kia yêu cười, hăng hái thiếu niên. Khương Daniel cảm thấy con mắt có chút mỏi nhừ, hắn dỡ xuống thành thục mặt nạ, nín khóc mà cười, ôm hắn người yêu eo, đem đầu chôn ở trước ngực hắn, dùng sức dùng đỉnh đầu cọ lấy cổ của hắn cùng xương quai xanh, phát ra si mê mà cười âm thanh.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp liền ngủ ở nhà ba ngày ba đêm, nghỉ ngơi kết thúc sau hắn cũng đình chỉ thử sức. Khương Daniel gần nhất tại trù bị album mới, cái này 2 năm mỗi lần trù bị trong lúc đó, hắn đều sẽ cùng theo Khương Daniel đi công ty, cho hắn album chế tác cung cấp đủ khả năng trợ giúp, dù sao mình đã từng cũng là múa trên đài một viên, đối trước kia không có tìm về tự tin lúc mình đến nói, cái này là duy nhất để cho hắn có thể tìm tới tồn tại cảm cùng sinh tồn ý nghĩa sự tình.

Định ra album đem bán thời gian thời điểm vừa vặn tiếp vào biên kịch điện thoại, trùng hợp chính là phim truyền hình truyền ra thời gian cùng Khương Daniel phát hành album tuyển tại cùng một ngày, mà lại Tập 1- liền có Ung Thánh Hựu phóng túng phân lượng.

Ban ngày Khương Daniel album lượng tiêu thụ lại lần nữa đánh vỡ nam tử solo ghi chép, muộn lên ti vi kịch tỉ lệ người xem phá trần, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ danh tiếng song bội thu, về sau 1 tháng hai người có thể nói là thay phiên lên đầu đề, nguyên bản không cần tham gia phim truyền hình tuyên truyền hoạt động Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bởi vì tiếng hô quá cao bị khẩn cấp yêu cầu gia nhập tuyên truyền đại đội.

Bởi vì cái này nhân vật thành công, Ung Thánh Hựu về sau phiến hẹn không ngừng, bằng vào cố gắng của hắn dần dần đạt được người xem tán thành, hắn biểu diễn kịch đều không ngoại lệ toàn bộ đều thành tốt danh tiếng cao thu xem lương tâm tốt kịch, Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân cũng từ thu xem độc dược tiến hóa thành thu xem thuốc hay.

Vì rút ngắn mình cùng Khương Daniel chênh lệch, ba năm này hắn được xưng là nghiệp giới nhân viên gương mẫu, cơ hồ cả năm không ngừng công việc. Khương Daniel nhìn ở trong mắt, đau ở trong lòng, nhưng là hắn có thể hiểu được, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu cần nhất chứng thực mình thời điểm, từ quen biết đến yêu nhau đã trải qua nhiều năm như vậy, mọi người sớm đã không phải cần thời thời khắc khắc dính hồ cùng một chỗ mới có thể cảm nhận được đối phương yêu thương thanh niên.

Không cần cố kỵ cái gì, buông tay đi làm là được.

Tại tổ hợp giải tán sau năm năm, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều chính trực sự nghiệp cùng nhân khí cường thịnh nhất thời điểm, bọn hắn đối ngoại tuyên bố bọn hắn đã là nhiều năm người yêu, tại tổ hợp giải tán ngày đó xác định quan hệ.

Tại công khai trước đó, bọn hắn đã làm tốt dự tính xấu nhất, nhưng là bọn hắn làm sao cũng không nghĩ đến kết quả xấu thì ra là như vậy. Đương đại xã hội còn rất khó tiếp nhận một đôi cùng giới tình lữ, mà lại hai người trước đó vẫn luôn là số không chỗ bẩn nghệ nhân, tin tức này lập tức làm cho tất cả mọi người trở tay không kịp.

Khương Daniel fan hâm mộ vòng xuất hiện đại lượng thoát cơm hiện tượng, mặc dù hắn một mực có được cường đại niên kỉ bên trên fan hâm mộ chèo chống, nhưng là trưởng thành theo tuổi tác, ngày tết bạn gái phấn lực lượng không thể khinh thường. Các nàng cảm thấy mình bị lừa gạt gọi thẳng thanh xuân cho chó ăn.

Tình huống này Khương Daniel ngờ tới, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu tình huống để người cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nhưng lại tình có thể hiểu. Bởi vì đã chuyển hình thành công quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù cũng có rất nhiều fan hâm mộ, nhưng là xói mòn suất so Khương Daniel nhỏ rất nhiều. Ở quốc gia này diễn viên địa vị xa xa so một cái thần tượng tới cao, mọi người phảng phất cảm thấy chỉ cần hắn có thể tiếp tục cho mọi người mang đến tốt tác phẩm, hắn phải chăng yêu đương, kết hôn thậm chí đối tượng là nam hay là nữ cái này đều không trọng yếu.

Mấy năm trước lập trường phản quay lại, Khương Daniel lượng công việc bỗng nhiên giảm bớt, thậm chí còn gây nên đại ngôn hợp đồng tranh chấp, mà Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ có liên tục không ngừng phiến hẹn, thậm chí bắt đầu có cùng giới đề tài truyền hình điện ảnh tác phẩm hướng hắn vươn cành ô liu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là muốn nếm thử cùng giới đề tài tác phẩm, thế nhưng là khi hắn đem hợp tác phương cung cấp kịch bản mang về nhà cùng Khương Daniel lúc nói, kịch bản bị đối phương cầm lên xé cái vỡ nát, hắn dùng sức bóp lấy bờ vai của mình, hung tợn nói "Ta không đồng ý!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Daniel bóp tại mình bả vai tay, "Chỉ cần Niel nói không, ta liền không tiếp, không có người so ra mà vượt ngươi, ta yêu ngươi."

***

Hai năm này hai người một mực đang dụng tâm giữ gìn song phương tình yêu cùng đối ngoại hình tượng, đại chúng tựa hồ cũng dần dần tiếp nhận như thế một đôi tình lữ. Quay chung quanh bọn hắn phong ba nhỏ, Khương Daniel thông cáo cũng dần dần tăng nhiều, dù cho không đạt được trước kia cao độ, nhưng là vượt qua hài lòng tháng ngày vẫn là không có vấn đề.

Hiện tại bọn hắn có thể không cần che giấu tại tiết mục bên trong đàm lên người yêu của mình, tin tức tiêu đề ít đi rất nhiều không chịu nổi hình dung từ, khi bọn hắn coi là có thể bình yên vô sự vượt qua cuộc sống sau này lúc, một mực bị bọn hắn lãng quên người cuối cùng vẫn là đến gõ vang bọn hắn đại môn.

"Ta không đồng ý các ngươi cùng một chỗ, các ngươi nhất định phải tách ra."

Khương mụ mụ đứng tại cửa ra vào, không đợi hai người kịp phản ứng đổ ập xuống chính là một câu nói kia.

Người tới chung quy là trưởng bối, Ung Thánh Hựu mời Khương mụ mụ vào nhà bên trong đàm, nàng con mắt đều không có nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút liền lôi kéo Khương Daniel vào cửa. Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa lại sau tự giác ngồi tại cách Khương thị mẹ con hơi xa trên ghế sa lon, hắn nghe Khương mụ mụ tận tình khuyên bảo muốn thuyết phục con trai mình, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel là cái gì tính tình người trong phòng đều rõ ràng, bình thường nhìn xem thiên chân khả ái kỳ thật không có chút nào ngốc, bướng bỉnh cực kì.

Song phương ai cũng không nguyện ý nhượng bộ, nguyên bản coi như hòa khí đột nhiên khí diễm phách lối, hai người ngữ khí càng ngày càng xông, tiếng cãi vã cũng càng lúc càng lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế vội vàng đi lên tách ra hai mẹ con này. Khương mụ mụ khí đánh không lại một chỗ đến một thanh hất ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, thả ngoan thoại sau cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi chung cư.

Khương Daniel ủ rũ trực tiếp ngồi trên sàn nhà, ảo não dùng tay nện tường.

"Ngươi tỉnh táo một điểm, tay đau." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua Khương Daniel tay, hai tay ôm quả đấm nắm thật chặt.

"Đối mặt với ngươi sự tình ta tỉnh táo không được, vì cái gì mẹ nàng không có thể hiểu được ta? Rõ ràng nàng hẳn là nhất có thể hiểu được ta người a, ta vẫn cho là nàng cái gì cũng không nói, chính là ngầm thừa nhận, tại sao có thể như vậy..."

Khương Daniel đỏ mắt sừng, giang hai cánh tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm thật chặt vào trong ngực, cường độ chi lớn để Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra bị đau tiếng hừ, nhưng là Khương Daniel không chỉ có không có buông ra, ngược lại càng ôm càng chặt.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi không thể rời đi ta, ta không cho phép ngươi rời đi ta, không thể... Không thể..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngực bị ghìm chặt đến mức lòng buồn bực, hô hấp không khoái lời nói đều nói không trôi chảy chỉ có thể kêu rên ra vài tiếng rên rỉ.

"Ca ngươi nói chuyện a! Ngươi đáp ứng ta không rời đi ta!"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên buông ra ôm chặt hai cánh tay của hắn, song tay nắm chắc cánh tay của hắn tóm đến đau nhức. Hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy chính mình lúc trước cảm xúc sụp đổ lúc cái bóng, là cái gì để cái này đã từng bị thần chiếu cố bộ dáng biến thành như bây giờ, là hắn Ung Thánh Hựu a.

"Ta nơi nào đều không đi, ngươi có thể cả một đời đem ta buộc tại bên cạnh ngươi."

Khương mụ mụ tại lần kia đóng sập cửa mà ra sau cũng không tiếp tục đến, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rất có ăn ý ai cũng sẽ không tiếp tục nhấc lên chuyện này. Hai người tại Giang Nam một cái tư mật tính rất tốt cư xá mua một bao chung cư, cùng một chỗ cùng nhà thiết kế phòng đối diện bên trong đựng hoàng tiến hành thiết kế, cùng một chỗ mua sắm đồ dùng trong nhà cùng các loại mềm trang.

Phòng ở trùng tu xong sau hai cái chọn một cái thích hợp thời gian mang vào, cùng ngày Ung Thánh Hựu vừa kết thúc một bộ phim quay chụp nhưng là còn không có tiếp mới kịch bản, hắn tức sẽ nghênh đón một đoạn thời gian dài nghỉ ngơi, chính dễ dàng hảo hảo ở tại nhà mới làm quen một chút hoàn cảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến đến bãi đậu xe dưới đất sau không nhìn thấy người đại diện cùng bảo mẫu xe, quen thuộc màu đen xe con ở trước mặt hắn dừng lại, Khương Daniel quay cửa kính xe xuống, cười híp mắt chào hỏi hắn lên xe. Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe hắn nhìn thấy trong xe chất đầy to to nhỏ nhỏ cái rương, được Khương Daniel đây là trực tiếp mang theo hắn giỏ xách vào ở.

Chờ đem tất cả mọi thứ từ trên xe đem đến trong căn hộ sau hai người quần áo đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, nhưng là bất kể trên người dinh dính cùng một chỗ song song ngược lại ở phòng khách trên mặt thảm. Chẳng được bao lâu Khương Daniel đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì giống như kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng phòng ngủ chạy.

Để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy kỳ quái là hắn nhớ rõ ràng lần trước hắn đến thời điểm đều đem cửa sổ cùng cửa gian phòng mở ra thông gió, làm sao hôm nay cửa phòng ngủ là đóng lại?

Cảm nhận được đối phương nghi ngờ ánh mắt, Khương Daniel để Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, không có đồng ý của hắn không muốn mở to mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng gật đầu làm theo, đại khái là có cái gì kinh hỉ đi.

Khương Daniel mở cửa phòng, hai tay nắm Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đến gần gian phòng bên trong, thỉnh thoảng còn nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở hắn miễn cho đụng vào đồ vật trong phòng đập đau chân.

"Ca ngươi đợi ta một chút, ta cầm ít đồ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang chờ đợi trong lúc đó có chút ít nhàm chán, chắp tay sau lưng ở nơi đó lúc ẩn lúc hiện, thanh âm huyên náo vang lên thật lâu sau hắn nghe được kim loại va nhau thanh thúy thanh, sau đó "Răng rắc" một tiếng, cổ chân chỗ truyền đến một trận lạnh buốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra, phát phát hiện mình chân phải trên cổ chân cài lên một cái chân còng tay, chân còng tay liên tiếp một đầu rất dài xích sắt, cuối cùng là giấu ở chân giường một cây cột sắt.

"Cái này sợi xích sắt rất dài, ngươi có thể đi đến trong căn hộ bất kỳ ngóc ngách nào mà lại sẽ không bị ghìm chặt, nhưng là cũng không đủ chiều dài để ngươi rời đi cái nhà này." Khương Daniel dừng lại một chút, "Đây là ta đưa cho Thánh Hựu ca lễ vật, còn thích không?"

Người bình thường thu được loại này cái gọi là lễ vật khẳng định cao hứng không nổi, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại tâm như Chỉ Thủy, nhìn xem đen nhánh dây xích, nhìn nhìn lại Khương Daniel con mắt, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy mình cho tới nay chấp nhất đồ vật phảng phất đều trở nên không trọng yếu. Cái gì sân khấu, cái gì màn ảnh, cũng không sánh nổi người trước mắt mang cho nội tâm của hắn an bình.

"Thích." Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói, " chỉ cần là ngươi cho, ta đều thích."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu tại SNS bên trên tuyên bố rời khỏi ngành giải trí sau liền tháo dỡ điện thoại di động bên trên tất cả xã giao phần mềm, tắt điện thoại di động đem nó đặt ở trong giá sách. Ngoại giới từ đây không có Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ sống ở cũng chỉ thuộc về gian này nhỏ chung cư cùng Khương Daniel trong lòng.

Bên ngoài có bao nhiêu ồn ào náo động Ung Thánh Hựu có thể tưởng tượng, nhưng là đã Khương Daniel để hắn lưu tại nơi này một mình ra ngoài, như vậy hắn liền tin tưởng hắn nam nhân có thể đem những chuyện này xử lý thỏa đáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày ngay tại trong căn hộ chờ Khương Daniel trở về, nhàm chán liền thu thập phòng, nhìn xem sách, thậm chí còn có thể cầm Khương Daniel máy chơi game đến chơi đùa, nguyên lai là trò chơi lỗ đen hắn hiện đang luyện thành một tay tốt thao tác.

Khương Daniel chừa cho hắn một bộ điện thoại, là một cái hoàn toàn mới dãy số, danh bạ bên trong chỉ có Khương Daniel tình lữ hào. Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái mỗi tuần sẽ mở một lần lúc đầu điện thoại, cho người trong nhà nói tiếng bình an sau lập tức chấm dứt rơi, không cho ngoại giới bất cứ liên hệ gì đến hắn cơ hội.

Lúc đầu tự mình liền rất an tĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu rất có thể thích ứng cuộc sống bây giờ, nói là bị nuôi nhốt cũng tốt ngăn cách cũng tốt như thế nào đều tốt, mặc dù phương thức rất cực đoan, nhưng là đây cũng là Khương Daniel yêu phương thức của hắn, chỉ muốn như vậy nghĩ hắn liền có thể chuyện đương nhiên tiếp nhận.

Sữa bò uống nhanh nhìn thấy ngọn nguồn, Ung Thánh Hựu chính đang suy nghĩ muốn hay không đi lại trang một chén, chuông cửa vang.

Ung Thánh Hựu xem thường, mấy tháng này có không ít người thông qua theo dõi Khương Daniel tìm được hai người chung cư, Khương Daniel có chìa khoá mỗi lần trở về đều sẽ trực tiếp mở cửa, hắn cũng không điểm giao hàng, tình huống bình thường cái cửa này linh thuần túy chính là cái trang trí, đến ấn đoán chừng đều không phải hiền lành gì.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu đem tiếng chuông cửa ném đến sau đầu quyết định đi phòng bếp lại trang một chén sữa bò lúc, hắn nghe được chìa khoá cắm vào lỗ khóa thanh âm.

Cửa mở.

"Khương a di..."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi như bây giờ giống kiểu gì?"

Hay là cùng bên trên lần gặp gỡ như thế, không có bất kỳ cái gì chào hỏi, chỉ có trực diện chất vấn.

"Giống như ngài nhìn thấy." Ung Thánh Hựu không e sợ, chỉ là có chút thương cảm.

"Thánh Hựu, a di cũng không ngồi, ta chỉ là muốn nói với ngươi một ít lời." Khương mụ mụ trực câu câu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta không biết đem ngươi quan ở đây là ai ý tứ, Daniel cũng tốt ngươi cũng tốt, bây giờ tại bên ngoài đối mặt gió tanh mưa máu chính là hắn mà không phải ngươi, ngươi liền không có chút nào đau lòng hắn sao? Lúc hắn trở lại, ngươi có hay không xem hắn dưới mắt xanh đen? Ta liền cùng ngươi nói thẳng đi, bởi vì ngươi, tiền đồ của hắn không có, hiện tại chỉ cần hắn ra ngoài, truyền thông đặt câu hỏi mãi mãi cũng là vây quanh ngươi, không có người quan tâm tác phẩm của hắn, những này, hắn không cùng ngươi nói đi."

Khương mụ mụ chắc chắn ngữ khí để Ung Thánh Hựu chột dạ, nhưng mà đối phương cũng không tính bỏ qua hắn.

"Ngươi đem mình đặt ở một cái được bảo hộ tốt không gian bên trong, ta rất thất vọng. Các ngươi làm không được hai bên cùng ủng hộ, chỉ có một mực bảo hộ cùng được bảo hộ, ngươi sẽ đè sập hắn."

Khương mụ mụ dùng túi xách bên trong xuất ra một cái chìa khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra, đây là chân còng tay chìa khoá.

"Ngươi không cần phải để ý đến ta là thế nào cầm tới, nếu như ngươi nghĩ thành toàn Daniel, để hắn qua tốt cuộc sống sau này, ngươi hẳn phải biết nên làm như thế nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy đi Khương mụ mụ cái chìa khóa trong tay, "Ta biết."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu bóp chuẩn Khương Daniel FM kết thúc thời gian cho hắn phát tin nhắn, hắn nhìn xem mình trong gương —— chải vuốt xinh đẹp dấu phẩy tóc mái, sạch sẽ áo sơ mi trắng, tu thân màu đen quần jean, cùng mấy tháng còn xuất hiện tại công chúng tầm mắt bên trong hắn không khác. Không nhìn Khương Daniel không ngừng gọi điện thoại tới, cầm lấy chìa khóa xe rời khỏi nhà.

Khương Daniel đuổi tới ước định sân chơi thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mới vừa đến không lâu, tăng thêm thời gian đã nhanh đến bế vườn thời gian, người vây xem cũng không nhiều, nhưng là không ít người nhận ra hai người, đặc biệt là Ung Thánh Hựu, mọi người nhao nhao lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, cùng thân hữu của mình chia sẻ tình báo này.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, lôi kéo Khương Daniel đi tới đu quay trước.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ phi thường rõ ràng, vừa xác định quan hệ thời điểm hai người vụng trộm đi tới công viên trò chơi hẹn hò, học phim truyền hình bên trong kiều đoạn, hai người cùng một chỗ ngồi đu quay, tại điểm cao nhất chỗ hôn.

"Mời hai vị ở bên trong ngồi xuống sau nhất thiết phải tự hành khóa lại khóa cửa, chú ý an toàn, không muốn tại trong rương làm động tác mạnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng kỹ cửa lại, hai cái nam nhân thân hình cao lớn ngồi vào không gian thu hẹp bên trong hồi lâu không nói gì. Ung Thánh Hựu như có tâm sự nhìn ngoài cửa sổ cảnh đêm, Khương Daniel thì là nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, đang chờ hắn giải thích.

"Niel a, ngươi nghe nói qua bảy năm chi ngứa a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đu quay sắp chuyển tới chỗ cao nhất, ung dung mở miệng, "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ bảy năm... Kỳ thật ta là một cái rất người ích kỷ, mặc dù đem ta khóa tại người trong nhà là ngươi, thế nhưng là không phản kháng yên tâm thoải mái lại là ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên, đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt ở trên cao nhìn xuống nâng lên mặt của hắn. Đu quay bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu động tác lắc lư phát ra chi chi tiếng vang, phảng phất một giây sau ốc vít liền muốn buông ra hai người cùng một chỗ từ trên cao rơi xuống.

"Ngươi rất mệt mỏi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu hôn Khương Daniel con mắt, đối phương run rẩy lông mi quét đến môi hắn có chút ngứa, "Về sau ngươi không cần khổ cực như vậy."

Khương Daniel nghe không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói cái gì, rõ ràng còn là cái kia ôn nhu ca ca, thế nhưng là hắn đột nhiên xem không hiểu trong mắt của hắn nội dung, đáy lòng trồi lên một tia bất an.

"Bởi vì ta chính là ngươi gánh nặng lớn nhất, chính như chính ta nói, ta rất tự tư, tại ta hôm nay tỉnh ngộ lại về sau, ta cũng mệt mỏi." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi người đối Khương Daniel môi dưới chính là khẽ cắn, buông ra thời điểm hai người miệng bên trong đều là mùi máu tươi, "Ta hi vọng trong lòng ngươi mãi mãi cũng có ta, ta làm không được thu thập xong hành lý rời đi chúng ta nhà, làm không được cùng ngươi hô hấp cùng một tòa thành thị không khí lại không gặp được ngươi, làm không được nghe được nhìn thấy bất cứ tin tức gì của ngươi đều thờ ơ, nhưng là ta muốn thả tay, ngươi sẽ ghi nhớ ta sao?"

Đu quay đi tới điểm cao nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở cửa khóa, đẩy cửa ra thả người nhảy lên.

Hắn nghe không được đu quay trên đỉnh người tê hống tiếng khóc, nghe không được người qua đường thét lên, máu tươi từ thân thể mỗi cái bộ vị chảy ra, phảng phất nở rộ Bỉ Ngạn Hoa.

\----Fin? ----

***

Có trứng màu, mọi người tìm xem! Tìm được lại đến đánh ta

Mọi người có thể nhiều hơn bình luận cùng ta nói chuyện trời đất! Có ý nghĩ gì đều có thể nói với ta ~

So tâm ❤


	270. Chapter 270

Ban đêm 11 điểm Seoul đèn đuốc sáng trưng thuộc về người trưởng thành thế giới mới vừa vặn kéo ra tự màn, náo nhiệt quán bar giữa đường có một cửa tiệm lại sớm kéo xuống sắt áp.

"Mỗi lần nhìn thấy người khác còn tại phấn đấu chúng ta đã đóng cửa tâm tình liền tốt." Kim tại miễn ăn đêm nay bán còn lại cọng khoai tây, phát ra vừa lòng thỏa ý cảm thán.

Ăn đến chính hương thời điểm trên tay cọng khoai tây bị một cái cao hơn hắn bên trên một chút người toàn bộ cầm đi, Kim Tại Hoán gấp đến độ thẳng dậm chân, "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngươi đem cọng khoai tây trả ta!"

"Tịch thu, ngày mai ngươi còn có hát hay không ca." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đoạt lấy cọng khoai tây sau chuyển tay liền nhét mình sát vách to con trong ngực, đối phương hai ba lần đem còn lại cọng khoai tây ăn tinh ánh sáng.

"A...! ! Khương Daniel ngươi trả cho ta cọng khoai tây! !" Kim Tại Hoán giận nhưng là hắn không dám đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rống to, chỉ có thể thanh âm nhổ cao một cái tám độ, "Ta ăn chút cọng khoai tây cũng sẽ không quá tổn thương cuống họng a! Coi như câm ta còn có thể hát điểm Rock gào thét một chút!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nói lời nào liền lẳng lặng nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán, tự biết đuối lý Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu tránh tránh dọa người ánh mắt, nhìn thấy vừa rồi tại khóa cửa sau người đi tới tranh thủ thời gian pha trò đi qua, "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi làm sao chậm như vậy a chờ ngươi rất lâu tới tới tới chúng ta về nhà về nhà."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu thấu liền bị Kim Tại Hoán kéo tay cánh tay lôi đi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, chào hỏi Khương Daniel đuổi theo, bốn người ngồi lên Ung Thánh Hựu tọa giá hướng nhà chạy tới.

Bốn người là cùng một cái đại học tốt nghiệp, bề ngoài tuổi tác tính cách chuyên nghiệp câu lạc bộ đều hoàn toàn không tại một đường người bởi vì trường học hàng năm văn nghệ tiệc tối quen biết, cuối cùng ăn nhịp với nhau sau khi tốt nghiệp chuyển ở cùng nhau, hùn vốn mở một quán rượu.

Lúc đầu coi là bốn cái lăng đầu thanh lập nghiệp sẽ ăn Ung, ai ngờ sinh ý tương đương nóng nảy. Trừ 4 cái lão bản đều là soái ca điểm này bên ngoài, đặc biệt ngay tại ở bọn hắn vận doanh phương thức.

Ngày bình thường bọn hắn cùng cái khác thanh đi đồng dạng chạng vạng tối mở cửa kinh doanh đến rạng sáng, thứ sáu bọn hắn sẽ tại mười điểm liền đóng cửa, thứ bảy thanh đi lắc mình biến hoá thành Nightclub,

Càng đừng đề cập mấy ông chủ thỉnh thoảng sẽ còn lên đài biểu diễn hoặc là hạ tràng khi nhân viên phục vụ cùng các vị khách hàng đến cái tiếp xúc gần gũi.

Bởi vì vì đến mắt thấy các lão bản mặt nữ tính khách nhân thực tế quá nhiều, bốn người bọn họ một mực rất chú ý trong tiệm trật tự cùng an toàn, tốt đẹp chơi muốn hoàn cảnh để cửa hàng tại quán bar đường phố bên trong có không sai danh tiếng, buôn bán ngạch đầy đủ để bốn người vượt qua không sai tháng ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại chung cư cổng đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán buông xuống, cùng Khương Daniel hướng xuống xe kho lái đi.

"Đã nói với ngươi rất nhiều lần chính ta dừng xe liền có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ âm thanh âm vang lên, Khương Daniel đem ánh mắt từ trên điện thoại di động mở đến trên mặt hắn, cười nói: "Ta cũng cùng ca nói qua rất nhiều về ta chỉ là muốn cùng ngươi nhiều đợi một hồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, "Dù sao ngươi cũng chỉ là nhìn điện thoại."

Nghe vậy Khương Daniel lập tức để điện thoại di động xuống, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, đầu chuyển 90° nhìn xem hắn nam bằng hữu, "Ca không phải thường nói lúc lái xe phải chú ý an toàn nha, nói chuyện với ngươi vạn một ngươi phân thần xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ liền thảm, mặc dù ta rất hi vọng có thể cùng ca đồng niên cùng tháng cùng ngày chết nhưng là tuẫn tình chúng ta giống như quá đáng thương."

"Dọa một chút dọa nói cái gì điềm xấu!" Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển xe nhập kho đồ bên trong một cái gấp phanh lại, may mắn Khương Daniel không có mở dây an toàn mới tránh cùng kính chắn gió đến một cái thân mật hôn, mới vừa ngồi vững Ung Thánh Hựu liền đưa tay che hắn nói mò miệng, "Lại nói bậy về sau ngươi đi đường đi làm!"

Khương Daniel phát ra lòe lòe tiếng cười, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu xù lông dáng vẻ thực tế đáng yêu, lên trêu đùa mèo con tâm tư, lè lưỡi liếm liếm tay của đối phương tâm, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lấy thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai rút tay trở về đỏ lỗ tai, hùng hùng hổ hổ nói câu "

Khương Daniel ngươi muốn lưu manh!" Liền vội vàng mở cửa xe thoát đi cái này nhỏ hẹp lại ám muội không gian.

Khương Daniel si ngốc cười ngây ngô âm thanh tại trống rỗng ga ra tầng ngầm tiếng vọng, một bên chạy chậm đuổi theo người một bên hô: "Ca ngươi quên khóa cửa xe rồi~" hai người một đường đùa giỡn về đến nhà, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán đã bắt đầu rửa mặt. Bản đến bốn người là ở tại hai bao trong căn hộ, Kim Tại Hoán nói không nghĩ tương hỗ ăn đối phương thức ăn cho chó, về sau cảm thấy hay là ở cùng nhau có ý tứ, làm hàng xóm bọn hắn cùng vật nghiệp câu thông sau đả thông tường vây, hai bao chung cư hòa làm một thể sau phòng khách phi thường rộng rãi, thành vì bốn người thường xuyên tụ tập địa phương, có 2 cái phòng vệ sinh riêng không sợ tương hỗ đoạt nhà vệ sinh, phòng ngủ cũng cách xa nhau xa xôi, tư mật tính cũng nhận được bảo hộ.

Kim Tại Hoán vừa tắm rửa ra liền thấy Khương Daniel nửa ép buộc tiếp ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, bị một ôm người thính tai đỏ đến đều nhanh nhỏ máu muốn giãy dụa mở, hắn bụm mặt nghĩ linh tinh "Nhỏ tình lữ tình thú ta không hiểu" sau đó đi tìm nhà mình vị kia tẩy con mắt, cuối cùng cảm thấy giận đến đối hai người hô to "Các ngươi chú ý điểm ngày mai phải dậy sớm làm việc đâu!" Sau "Bĩu" quan cửa phòng ngủ.

Lề mà lề mề sau khi tắm xong đã hơi trễ, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị thư thư phục phục ngủ cảm giác, Khương Daniel từ phía sau đem hắn ôm lấy thời điểm là hắn biết hôm nay lại muốn giày vò đến đã khuya, chỉ có thể xoay người sang chỗ khác đối Khương Daniel nói ra: "Ngươi kiềm chế một chút, minh trời muốn sớm một chút đi trong tiệm bố trí."

"Nghe ca."

Khương Daniel khẽ hôn Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán sau đó một phòng xuân sắc kiều diễm. . .

Sáng sớm Khương Daniel đang nháo chuông vang lên trước đó liền tỉnh, hắn thói quen nhắm mắt nắm chặt từ mình cánh tay muốn ôm lấy người trong ngực, thế nhưng là trong ngực rỗng tuếch.

Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt, phát hiện không chỉ có trong lồng ngực của mình không có người, mình ngược lại là bị ôm vào trong ngực cái kia, mà lại vì cái gì ôm hắn người cùng từ mình dáng dấp giống nhau như đúc? ? ?

Ta đây là linh hồn xuất khiếu sao? Không phải đâu, cho dù tối hôm qua lại dục tiên dục tử ta cũng không có thể cứ như vậy buông tay nhân gian a! Ta còn không có cùng Thánh Hựu ca kết hôn đâu làm sao có thể chết minh ô ô. Khương Daniel nội tâm kêu thảm, quyết định rời giường nhìn xem mình có phải là đã | treo.

Khương Daniel từ trên giường ngồi dậy, động tác chi mãnh liệt liệt liên lụy đến phần eo cơ bắp, bủn rủn cảm giác từ đuôi đến đầu để hắn khống chế không nổi "A" một tiếng, Khương Daniel toàn bộ người kinh ngạc, gian phòng đột nhiên yên tĩnh, sau đó vang lên chuông báo thanh âm.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem mình hướng trong chăn ủi ủi, mềm nhu lẩm bẩm âm thanh từ trong chăn truyền ra, "Niel. . . Nhanh lên đem chuông báo đóng lại a thật ồn ào. . ."

|||

Trong chăn đột nhiên không có động tĩnh,5 giây sau trong chăn người đột nhiên vén chăn lên ngồi, hai người tương hỗ nhìn đối phương khiếp sợ nói không ra lời, cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel trước lấy lại tinh thần.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . . Thân thể của chúng ta. . . Làm sao đổi tới...

***

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường đối loại hiện tượng này tiến hành kịch liệt nghiên cứu thảo luận, một thẳng đều là yên vui phái hai người cảm giác đến bọn hắn không có bị sét đánh cũng không có loạn ăn cái gì đông tây, đã tại loại nguyên nhân này không rõ tình huống dưới trao đổi linh hồn, kia một ngày nào đó sẽ tự mình đổi lại. Huống chi lẫn nhau ở giữa rất quen thuộc, trao đổi kỳ thật đối với cuộc sống không có ảnh hưởng quá lớn, bên người tiếp xúc so sánh nhiều người trừ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán liền chỉ có quán bar đồng sự, chỉ là tùy tiện liền cùng mọi người nói đại khái sẽ bị khi bệnh tâm thần, vẫn là chờ chính bọn hắn phát giác được không thích hợp lại thẳng thắn là được.

Bị như thế giày vò sau thời gian có chút không đủ rồi, một người trước thay quần áo một người đi trước thì chỗ đánh răng rửa mặt. Tại trước bàn ăn ăn điểm tâm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem "Khương Daniel đi chân trần bước nhanh đi vào toilet nhọc lòng nhắc nhở hắn: "Daniel ngươi đem giày mặc vào a sẽ lạnh." Thế nhưng là bình thường kiểu gì cũng sẽ đối với hắn cười gật đầu khen hay người hôm nay đen một gương mặt con mắt không có nhìn hắn liền tiến nhà vệ sinh, "Thật là, lúc nào học lên Thánh Hựu không yêu đi giày cùng rời giường khí a?"

"Không phải người một nhà không tiến một nhà cửa." Kim Tại Hoán cầm qua trên bàn sữa bò, vừa uống một ngụm liền đều phun đến Hoàng Hoành trên mặt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn không có kịp phản ứng làm sao đột nhiên bị phun một mặt liền nghe được Kim Tại Hoán quỷ khóc sói tru nói: "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi làm sao mặc Daniel quần áo a! ! !"

"A?" "A?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu" cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đồng thời phát ra nghi vấn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không để ý tới bệnh thích sạch sẽ dùng ngủ ống tay áo tử lung tung xát đem mặt, mở to mắt quay đầu nhìn lại lập tức cũng cùng Kim Tại Hoán đồng dạng quát ở con mắt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu" mặc trên người trước đó hắn minh lệnh cấm chỉ Khương Daniel lại mặc mở vai đầu văn áo nguyên bản 60cm rộng Khương Daniel mặc đều sẽ lộ ra mảng lớn bả vai, so hắn nhỏ gầy một vòng Ung Thánh Hựu một mặc, một bên khác bả vai cũng nhanh toàn lộ ra, xương quai xanh bên trên đều là tối hôm qua hoan ái sau vết tích, hết lần này tới lần khác bản nhân còn một mặt vô tội xoa mắt con ngươi.

Phi lễ chớ nhìn, phi lễ chớ nhìn. . . Ta còn không muốn bị Khương Daniel đào tròng mắt. . . Hoàng,

Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm. Ung Thánh Hựu rửa mặt ra liền thấy hai người cúi đầu gặm bánh mì không chịu ngẩng đầu, khi hắn mặt xạm lại đi tới nhìn thấy tại cửa phòng ngủ Khương Daniel cả kinh bật thốt lên mà ra "Ngươi điên rồi sao!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, hai mặt nhìn nhau, ánh mắt phảng phất đều đang nói Khương Daniel điên rồi sao thế mà rống Ung Thánh Hựu?

Ai ngờ "Ung Thánh Hựu" chẳng những không có sinh khí, còn ưỡn lấy khuôn mặt tươi cười tiến lên nhốt chặt "Khương Daniel" eo, ôm hắn nhẹ nhàng tả hữu lúc ẩn lúc hiện, "Ta cái này không không có phản ứng tới nha, ta lập tức đổi đi!"

"Khương Daniel" đẩy ra "Ung Thánh Hựu" đặt ở bên hông hắn tay, khuôn mặt tức giận đến trống trống đưa tay đem cổ áo bắt lấy đi lên khép, đem xương quai xanh phụ cận che phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ, "Ngươi nếu là còn dám làm loạn, ta liền. . . Ta liền. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu chán nản, đối với mình mặt sinh khí cảm giác quá kỳ quái, mắng không hạ miệng càng không hạ được tay.

Khương Daniel phát hiện điểm ấy, càng thêm không kiêng nể gì cả, "Ngươi liền làm sao? Hả?" Nói xong hai tay nắm ở nắm lấy hắn cổ áo hai tay, vừa dùng lực kéo vào khoảng cách của hai người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy mặt mình trong tầm mắt cấp tốc phóng đại, "Ô oa" quát to một tiếng vung mở tay ra trốn trở về phòng, còn lại Khương Daniel tại nguyên chỗ cười ha ha.

Không rõ chân tướng phụ hai người cảm thấy thế giới này nhất định là điên, không chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel rống to Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có thể nhìn thấy hắn bị khi Thánh Hựu điều đến đào tẩu, thật là mê huyễn. . . .

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong mình sau tại cửa trước đi giày chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, miễn hai tâm tình người ta phức tạp nhìn lấy bọn hắn. Mặc dù bọn hắn đều là mặc y phục của mình không sai, nhưng là ai có thể nói cho bọn hắn vì cái gì bình thường đi hip-hop hưu nhàn gió Khương Daniel chải cái sói chạy đại bối đầu còn mặc màu lam áo sơmi màu đen tu thân quần dài, mà đi thành thục giản lược lộ tuyến Ung Thánh Hựu mặc rộng rãi màu đen vệ áo thủy sắc quần jean tóc mái nhu thuận mềm mại khoác lên trên trán? Khi bọn hắn cùng một chỗ hạ đến ga ra tầng ngầm nhìn thấy "Khương Daniel" cầm chìa khóa xe sau triệt ngọn nguồn không bình tĩnh.

"Daniel ngươi phải lái xe?" Kim Tại Hoán khẩn trương xoa xoa tay, hắn còn không nghĩ tráng niên mất sớm.

Xong quá thuận tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc một chút sau mau đem chìa khoá nhét Khương Daniel trong tay, "Ta chỉ là giúp Thánh Hựu ca cầm một chút chìa khoá mà thôi."

Khương Daniel cầm cái này chìa khoá phảng phất khoai lang bỏng tay, cuối cùng vẫn là kiên trì ngồi lên vị trí lái, nhắm mắt kéo một phát tay cán buông ra phanh lại, động tác một mạch mà thành đồng thời còn bạn theo cùng xe người kinh hô.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi treo chính là chuyển xe ngăn!"

Tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếng kinh hô ra lúc đuôi xe đã chuẩn bị muốn cùng vách tường đến cái thân mật tiếp sờ, may mắn mỗi cái đuôi xe cuối cùng đều có kỵ binh, bánh xe tại đụng vào sau không có tiếp tục sau lui, cho Ung Thánh Hựu còn lại một bút phí sửa xe. Đám người bởi vì bánh xe cùng kỵ binh va chạm làm cho một cái cùng chạy, chưa tỉnh hồn thời điểm ngồi kế bên tài xế "Khương Daniel" giải khai dây an toàn, đi đến ghế lái bên cạnh mở cửa xe ra.

"Niel, xuống xe đi."

Khương Daniel kéo vươn thẳng mặt xám xịt từ ghế lái ra ngoan ngoãn ngồi vào ngồi kế bên tài xế, khi Thánh Hựu tức giận nói: "Đừng dùng ta mặt trang cẩu cẩu tướng, dúm dó một chút cũng không đáng yêu."

Như lọt vào trong sương mù Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán rốt cuộc biết hôm nay không thích hợp đều là thế nào chuyện.

"Ta nói làm sao hôm nay Thánh Hựu ca một ngụm Busan khẩu âm còn cười đến cùng đồ đần giống như." "Là a Daniel còn rời giường khí cho ta dùng mặt đen đâu."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán kẻ xướng người hoạ, thật vất vả chờ đến cơ hội đương nhiên muốn tùy ý trào cười một phen, giật dây nói đủ về sau Kim Tại Hoán thăm dò qua thân đi, "Vậy các ngươi có hay không nghĩ biện pháp đổi lại a? Mặc dù chúng ta là không quan hệ gần nhất ta có thể lái xe, nhưng là cảm giác hay là rất không tiện."

"Thuận theo tự nhiên đi, liền giống chúng ta vừa mới nói làm sao liền đổi cũng không biết lấy ở đâu phương pháp giải quyết đâu, đến, xuống xe đi."

Quán bar nhân viên công tác khác tại các lão bản sau khi đến cũng lần lượt tới làm, tất cả mọi người tại tích cực bố trí, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lo liệu lấy nhiều làm việc ít nói chuyện nguyên tắc làm lấy công việc trên tay mình, chân ngựa là không có lộ ra chính là công chức nhóm đều tại khe khẽ tư ngữ nói Khương lão bản cùng Ung lão bản có phải là cãi nhau hôm nay tại sao không có một bên làm việc một bên cạnh tán tỉnh.

Trong phòng mềm trang không sai biệt lắm chuẩn bị cho tốt về sau chỉ cần đem cái bàn bày tốt công tác chuẩn bị liền làm xong, Khương Daniel giống thường ngày đi lên lầu một nhỏ nhà kho nơi đó đi chuyển mấy trương so khá nặng cái bàn.

Nhưng mà một lòng chuyên chú công việc lại bệnh hay quên lớn Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ hiện tại mình tình huống thân thể, đồng thời sai lầm tính ra cỗ thân thể này khí lực, tại một tiếng vang dội bị đau âm thanh sau nương theo to lớn cái bàn nện thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mấy cái tiểu hỏa tử chạy đến nhỏ nhà kho, chỉ thấy "Ung Thánh Hựu" một tay chống đỡ cái bàn một tay vịn eo của mình, mấy người trẻ tuổi lập tức dùng "A ~~~ ta hiểu ta hiểu" ánh mắt nhìn về phía "Khương Daniel", mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn đối thiên đại gọi các ngươi biết cái gì!

***

Vì ban đêm có thể có sung túc thể lực, mọi người sẽ ở buổi tối kinh doanh trước liền ăn cơm chiều. Đám người rõ ràng bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu đều không ăn hải sản loại đồ vật bởi vì Khương Daniel đối biển tươi dị ứng, hắn sợ mình ăn đến quá thơm dật đến Khương Daniel liền dứt khoát bồi tiếp đối phương không

Ăn.

Nhưng hôm nay hắn lần đầu tiên cùng bếp sau điểm một phần hải sản ý phấn, mà lại yêu cầu thịt cua thêm lượng cáp lệ lực lượng tôm bự thêm lượng, "Khương Daniel" còn cùng đầu bếp đại ca bàn giao hắn muốn ăn cái gì hải sản đều cho hắn làm, còn đem mình trong mâm sắc sò biển toàn bộ bán đến Ung Thánh Hựu" nơi đó, để hắn ăn nhiều một chút.

"Làm sao Thánh Hựu ca cái này ăn cái gì dáng vẻ cùng đời này chưa ăn qua hải sản giống như?" Nhân viên tạp vụ A nhìn xem bình thường đoan trang lão bản hút ý phấn hút khò khè vang một mặt kinh dị.

"Ta xem là nín hỏng, cũng là làm khó hắn vì Daniel ca." Nước đi tiểu ca B xem thường, mặc dù bọn hắn Ung lão bản soái phải phảng phất phi nhân loại, nhưng cuối cùng không phải thần tiên hạ phàm vẫn là muốn ăn cơm được không lại không phải uống hạt sương có thể no bụng bụng.

"Ta ăn no, mọi người từ từ ăn, chờ chút nhớ kỹ đi trước toilet, không phải ban đêm bận rộn sợ là đều không có thời gian đi." "Khương Daniel" dặn dò xong mọi người sau từ mình cũng đi tới phòng rửa tay. Ung Thánh Hựu tại tiến nhà vệ sinh sau thở dài một hơi, kéo khoá sau hắn đột nhiên không dám động, nếu như bây giờ có người đẩy cửa tiến đến liền có thể nhìn thấy một con tuyệt mỹ cà chua đứng tại liền hồ trước. Hắn không phải là không có chạm qua Khương Daniel hạ thân, nhưng là kia cũng là tại tình mê ý loạn bầu không khí vừa vặn thời điểm, chưa từng có tại ý thức như thế lúc thanh tỉnh đi đụng chạm.

Trong đầu thiên sứ cùng ác ma đại chiến tám trăm về sau Ung Thánh Hựu hay là thua ở sinh lý phản đáp ứng, lại không nhường thân thể này sợ là muốn nín hỏng, hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy đi nhà xí là như thế dài dằng dặc một cái quá trình, giải quyết sau cấp tốc mặc quần chạy đến rửa tay bồn trước rửa cái mặt, ý đồ hóa giải một chút thể nội xao động.

Đợi Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhà vệ sinh lúc đi ra đã mở cửa kinh doanh, trải qua vừa rồi gãy "Thắng tâm tình khó chịu Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt lạnh lùng đứng tại cửa ra vào, cùng tại cửa ra vào làm tiếp đãi tiểu ca yên lặng thán miệng nước bọt, không làm rõ ràng được lão bản cái này một bộ người sống chớ gần mặt Khổng là tình huống như thế nào. Hướng về phía Khương Daniel đến nữ sinh gặp hắn hôm nay đều không chủ động mang cười nghênh đón mình có chút thất lạc, nhưng là loại này lạnh lùng hình như trước kia từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua lại làm cho các nàng hưng phấn không thôi, sau khi ngồi xuống còn tại bá bá thì thầm thảo luận phải không ngừng.

So sánh ghế dài bên trong xì xào bàn tán, quầy bar nơi đó muốn náo nhiệt được nhiều. Dĩ vãng Ung Thánh Hựu tại quầy bar công việc thời điểm, lại xinh đẹp cô nương đến bắt chuyện hắn đều chỉ là nhẹ nhàng câu một câu khóe miệng, trò chuyện cũng chỉ là chạm đến là thôi sẽ không nói nhiều một câu.

Bây giờ vị này cao lĩnh chi hoa đối tất cả tới đi đài chút rượu khách nhân đều phụng cái trước xán lạn tiếu dung, con mắt cười đến cong cong như vầng trăng, trước kia vĩnh viễn theo lấy bờ môi cũng cười trương mở lộ ra bên trong răng nhỏ, tăng thêm hôm nay vuốt lông kiểu tóc quả thực ngắm bắn lấy các thiếu nữ tâm nhao nhao hô to hôm nay không phải ca ca là Bảo Bảo! !

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel trước mặt vây quanh đám người Ung Thánh Hựu lại sinh lên ngột ngạt, không biết đạo là khí hắn dùng mặt mình loạn tới vẫn là khí hắn lại bị chúng tiểu cô nương bao bọc vây quanh.

Theo bầu không khí dần dần náo nhiệt, Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập một chút tâm tình thay Khương Daniel làm tốt hôm nay nhân viên phục vụ công việc. Cẩn thận tỉ mỉ thái độ làm việc để hắn tựa như England thân sĩ lại

Tại cái này ồn ào náo động bên trong không sẽ có vẻ không hợp nhau. Cùng bình thường khôi hài hoạt bát so sánh, trầm ổn mang một tia cấm dục "Khương Daniel" bốc lên một chút trước kia không thèm để ý khách nhân của hắn hứng thú.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem cocktail bưng đến một bàn ghế dài bên trong, thân thể khom xuống thời điểm cảm giác được có người bóp một chút cái mông của hắn, hắn lập tức như báo đồng dạng ánh mắt bắn phá hắn phụ cận khách nhân, một vị nữ sĩ hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, ý đồ rõ ràng.

Vừa nghĩ tới Khương Daniel bình thường không biết bị người ăn qua bao nhiêu dạng này đậu hũ Ung Thánh Hựu liền lên cơn giận dữ, hắn cố gắng ổn định thanh âm của mình nghiến răng nghiến lợi răng nói: "Vị này khách người mời ngươi tự trọng." Sau đó đem trên khay còn lại rượu nặng nề mà nện ở trên bàn, dù cho âm nhạc đinh tai nhức óc vẫn như cũ có thể nghe được "đông" từng tiếng vang.

Cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua Khương Daniel người tức giận nhóm kinh ngạc ngay tại chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mặc kệ "Rượu vẩy ra đến bao nhiêu quay đầu bước đi. Lúc này dàn nhạc chuẩn bị diễn tấu đêm nay cuối cùng một bài hát khúc, tay trống đang chuẩn bị đánh xuống tay liền bị người nửa đường chặn lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến biểu lộ cũng không rõ ràng "Khương Daniel" không tự giác rụt cổ một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên nhẫn giật ra trên cổ cà vạt, giải khai áo sơmi trên đỉnh mấy khỏa đỏ trừ vẫn cảm thấy phiền muộn, "Cuối cùng một bài ta đến đánh."

Tay trống kinh ngạc kinh ngạc gật gật đầu nhường ra vị trí của mình, khi Thánh Hựu vén tay áo lên, mắt nhìn nhạc phổ biết là cái gì ca khúc sau trực tiếp tức cải biên gõ, trú trận dàn nhạc là Kim Tại Hoán đồng đảng nhóm, âm nhạc tố dưỡng quá cứng, nghe nhịp trống rất nhanh liền kịp phản ứng đuổi theo tiết tấu, lúc đầu mang theo tiểu thanh tân ca khúc kinh ngạc là bị Ung Thánh Hựu remix ra Rock n' Roll gió, để Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không được tại dưới đài cũng thấu hai cuống họng.

Một khúc tất, dưới đài vang lên tiếng vỗ tay như sấm, Ung Thánh Hựu không rảnh bận tâm ném trống bổng liền xuống đài, biến mất trong tầm mắt của mọi người, trong tiệm những phục vụ khác còn sống say mê tại nguyên lai Khương lão bản cũng sẽ bồn chồn trong hưng phấn Khương Daniel vội vàng đuổi theo người yêu bộ pháp rời đi đại sảnh.

Khương Daniel vừa mở ra cửa phòng nghỉ ngơi liền thấy một cái thở phì phì bóng lưng, không cần nghĩ cũng biết hắn tại cáu kỉnh, mà lại khẳng định vẫn là cùng mình có quan hệ.

"Ai một cỗ ~ chúng ta mèo con làm sao sinh khí rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt lại, Khương Daniel đột nhiên ngửi ra một cỗ mùi nguy hiểm, còn không có kịp phản ứng liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào trong ngực hung hăng hôn lên.

"Làm sao mặc kệ ta lúc nào thân ngươi ngươi trong mồm đều có kẹo mềm hương vị? !"

Khương Daniel cười to, "Bởi vì ca ngươi không có sâu răng a a ta đương nhiên phải thừa dịp lấy cái này cơ hội làm càn ăn! Dạng này ngươi liền không có lấy cớ nói ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, ngượng ngùng buông lỏng tay ra, "Ta mới vừa rồi bị người sờ vuốt cái mông."

"Cái gì? ! Ai sờ anh ta ta. . . ." "Người ta sờ chính là thân thể của ngươi! Ngươi liền thường xuyên như thế bị người sờ vuốt đều không nói cho ta, sao?"

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đây là ăn dấm sao?"

"Ta. . .

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ lên Khương Daniel không đành lòng lại đùa, không phải đợi chút nữa Miêu Miêu dùng thân thể của mình tiếp lên hắn đến hắn lúc này sợ là chạy không thoát.

|||

Đóng cửa sau bốn người đều mệt đến không được, sau khi về nhà lập tức tắm rửa liền nằm trên giường tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu học bình thường Khương Daniel động tác đem thân thể của mình tiếp tiến trong ngực, hắn tổng tính biết vì cái gì trước kia Khương Daniel mặc kệ nhiều nóng đều muốn ôm hắn đi ngủ, xác thực thực mềm hồ hồ thơm thơm ôm rất dễ chịu.

"kkk dựa sát vào nhau trong ngực mình thật kỳ quái, thế nhưng là ngẫu nhiên tốt như vậy giống cũng không tệ." "Ngủ đi, muộn Anil." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt cánh tay của mình, trong ngực người cũng gối lấy cánh tay của hắn ngủ thật say.

Ngày thứ hai sau khi đứng lên thân thể hai người đã đổi trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hay là tại Khương Daniel trong ngực tỉnh lại cảm giác tốt nhất, hắn có chút ngẩng đầu lên nhìn đối phương ngủ nhan, giống như tiểu hài tử có chút miệng mở rộng thỉnh thoảng còn giáp ba mấy lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị cho Khương Daniel lặng lẽ tới một cái sáng sớm tốt lành hôn liền rời giường, ai ngờ bờ môi còn không có đụng tới liền bị Khương Daniel một cái xoay người đặt ở dưới thân.

"

Ngươi. . . ."

"Ha ha, ta đã sớm tỉnh, thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca quá mài chúng ta không bằng."

Khương Daniel cư trú hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi, tay cũng không an phận vuốt ve thân thể của hắn, thấy đối phương không có kháng cự ý tứ Khương Daniel liền không còn nhẫn nại. Ân hay là bảo trì nguyên dạng tương đối tốt.

\----Fin


	271. Chapter 271

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

"Rooney ~ da đặc biệt ~" một cái ngũ quan duyên dáng nam tử trẻ tuổi mở ra chung cư đại môn, nghe được tiếng mở cửa bốn con mèo hô cộc cộc chen chúc đi lên vây quanh chân hắn vừa đánh chuyển, meo meo réo lên không ngừng, "Ai một cỗ, con vịt cùng tán mà cũng ra, để ta xem một chút hôm nay các ngươi có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon cùng đi ị."

Nam tử ôm lấy tên là con vịt hoa báo trực tiếp đi hướng ban công, cẩn thận kiểm tra4 con mèo cát bồn tình huống sau thỏa mãn gãi gãi con mèo cái cằm, rời đi ban công sau hắn đem con vịt buông xuống, sờ hai thanh lông xù cái đầu nhỏ, mèo con một điểm không sợ người lạ dùng đầu đi cọ nam tử lòng bàn tay, nheo mắt lại yết hầu phát ra ùng ục ùng ục thanh âm.

"Các ngươi cái này bốn con mèo nhỏ a, cũng không biết Khương tiên sinh làm sao nuôi, cùng dính người tiểu cẩu cẩu, một điểm con mèo cao lãnh đều không có."

Nam tử vòng quanh phòng đi một vòng, xác nhận trong phòng tình trạng sau từ tùy thân mang tới trong hành trang lấy ra khẩu trang cùng tay bao đeo lên, lần nữa tiến vào bị con mèo làm cho có chút dơ dáy bẩn thỉu ban công.

***

Ung Thánh Hựu, Seoul S kiến trúc lớn hệ cao tài sinh, thiên tư thông minh hắn thiết kế linh cảm nhiều, vẽ cấp tốc tinh chuẩn, người khác phải hao phí thời gian một tuần hắn khả năng hai ngày liền có thể hoàn thành.

Đã không cần giống cùng hệ người Thiên Thiên vì vẽ thâu đêm suốt sáng làm trọc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu vì phụ cấp tiền sinh hoạt lại thuận tiện kiếm lấy điểm ngày sau học phí, hắn thỉnh cầu trường học làm việc ngoài giờ chức vị, trống không thời gian chuẩn bị công, ngẫu nhiên lại làm khi mặt phẳng người mẫu cùng chủ trì, thẻ ngân hàng bên trong cũng có thể tích trữ một điểm nhỏ tiền.

Năm thứ ba đại học vừa khai giảng làm việc ngoài giờ lão sư liền vụng trộm đem hắn kéo đến một bên, đút cho hắn một trương gia chính thông báo tuyển dụng, cố chủ cần tìm một cái có thể thu thập phòng gia chính nhân viên, bên trong mấy chữ phóng đại to thêm tiêu thành màu đỏ: Sẽ nuôi mèo.

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi phù hợp." Lão sư đã sớm nghĩ đặc biệt chiếu cố cái này dáng dấp đẹp mắt học sinh, lúc này rốt cuộc tìm được cơ hội, "Ta nhớ được Thánh Hựu ngươi trước kia thường xuyên tham gia tiểu động vật cứu trợ những cái kia công ích hoạt động, quét dọn vệ sinh đối với ngươi mà nói càng là một bữa ăn sáng, người cố chủ này cho tiền lương phi thường phong phú, mặc dù yêu cầu hơi nhiều nhưng là lão sư cảm thấy ngươi là người thích hợp nhất, đặc địa cho ngươi đem tấm này thông báo tuyển dụng lưu lại."

Ta xem là vụng trộm giấu đi a.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấu không nói mặc, cười cười tiếp nhận lão sư trong tay thông báo tuyển dụng đơn, đại khái nhìn một chút cố chủ yêu cầu, bởi vì trong nhà nuôi mèo quản lý nhiều lần thứ yếu cầu tương đối cao, trừ cái đó ra lại không đặc thù yêu cầu, thù lao xác thực như lão sư nói tới so dĩ vãng đều hơn rất nhiều, còn có thể thanh lý lộ phí cùng tiền ăn, tốt như vậy việc phải làm thật là bỏ lỡ thôn này không có tiệm này, hắn hoả tốc ngay tại trên hợp đồng ký tên.

Lần đầu tiên tới chung cư thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác lưng trở nên lạnh lẽo, nhìn chung quanh đi sau hiện hữu bốn song lóe tinh quang con ngươi giấu kín tại nóc tủ trong bóng tối, âm trầm trầm nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu có xê dịch bước chân hướng trong phòng đạp mục đích, bốn cái mèo liền vuốt ve tứ chi ngo ngoe muốn động, giống chuẩn bị tên rời cung, chỉ cần hắn dám bước vào cái nhà này một bước liền lập tức nhào lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, muốn thật bị cào thành vai mặt hoa lớn không được tìm cố chủ thỉnh cầu tai nạn lao động. Hắn cởi giày nhấc chân đạp vào phòng, quả nhiên một tiếng bén nhọn tiếng mèo kêu vang lên, trong đó một con mèo từ nóc tủ nhảy xuống.

Ngọa tào làm sao như thế mập? !

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng con mèo kia đã "đông" một tiếng rơi xuống tại bàn ăn bên trên, sau đó lập tức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tới. Hắn chỗ nào gặp qua loại tràng diện này, chỉ có thể mặc cho một con béo quýt bay nhào tới đẩy ngã chính mình.

Trên trời rơi xuống chức trách lớn, lớn quýt làm trọng.

Bị bổ nhào Ung Thánh Hựu may mắn cửa trước nơi này trải rất dày lông nhung thảm, cả người hắn rơi trên mặt đất kỳ thật không thế nào đau, hắn cùng trên người mình quýt mèo bốn mắt nhìn nhau, càng xem quýt mắt mèo híp càng lợi hại, tại nó nâng lên chân trước thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức nhắm mắt lại bả vai co rụt lại.

Không như trong tưởng tượng đánh tới sắc nhọn móng vuốt, quýt mèo híp mắt một bên phát ra ùng ục âm thanh một bên tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân giẫm sữa, hai cái chân trước tại bộ ngực hắn đạp một cái đạp một cái, nhìn xem nó say mê thỏa mãn biểu lộ Ung Thánh Hựu cố nén tức ngực khó thở cùng hô hấp không khoái, duỗi tay vuốt ve con mèo thân thể, thoải mái tiếng lẩm bẩm càng lúc càng lớn, nguyên bản tại nóc tủ cảnh giác hề hề ba con mèo cũng nhảy xuống tới, vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu đảo quanh, thỉnh thoảng còn nhô ra cái mũi hút mấy lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị con mèo sợi râu làm cho rất ngứa, cười hì hì nghĩ gia chủ này người nuôi chính là con mèo hay là cẩu cẩu a.

Lâm vào cùng bốn con mèo hài hòa chung đụng trong mộng đẹp Ung Thánh Hựu không có chú ý trên thân quýt mèo động tác, tại nó đặt mông ngồi vào mình trên bụng nhỏ lệch giờ điểm một ngụm lão huyết phun ra.

Quả nhiên sinh mệnh dù sao cũng phải có chút gánh nặng không thể chịu đựng nổi.

***

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện bàn ăn trên có một trương chủ nhà nhắn lại, bên trong đối vào nội trợ đều là đơn giản tự thuật, đối với nhà mình con mèo giới thiệu liền lưu loát viết tràn đầy: Bao quát con mèo danh tự, chủng loại, thích ăn nhỏ đồ ăn vặt, không thích ăn bình bình cùng đồ ăn cho mèo vân vân. Hắn thô sơ giản lược nhìn mấy lần, nhìn nhìn lại chơi hắn ống quần chơi đến chính cao hứng mấy cái mèo, hắn ngồi xổm xuống đem 4 cái cái đầu nhỏ lần lượt sờ một lần.

"Cái chủ nhân này a là tương đương thương các ngươi, đoán chừng đều chỉ cho các ngươi thích ăn đồ vật, cả đám đều viên viên mập mạp. Nhưng là a dạng này cho ăn pháp dinh dưỡng không đủ cân đối, về sau các ngươi ăn uống ngủ nghỉ liền về ta quản, ta cho các ngươi cho ăn đồ vật đều phải cẩn thận ăn biết sao?"

Sự thật chứng minh cùng manh sủng ở chung người trí thông minh kiểu gì cũng sẽ biến thấp, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới con mèo nhóm có lẽ căn bản nghe không hiểu hắn, còn không phải nhìn thấy bọn chúng nghiêng đầu meo hai tiếng mới bằng lòng đứng dậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực ôm con vịt, bả vai khiêng tán mà trong phòng đi một lượt, trừ ban công, phòng ngủ cùng phòng vệ sinh cơ bản không có cái gì sinh hoạt vết tích, con mèo chuyên môn đồ chơi phòng có thể là căn phòng này nhìn xem nhất có linh khí địa phương, phòng bếp không có gì khói dầu chỉ có trong thùng rác chồng một chút giao hàng đóng gói hộp.

"Thường xuyên ăn giao hàng như vậy sao được..."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra tủ lạnh nháy mắt là tuyệt vọng, sao có thể tất cả đều là con mèo đồ ăn vặt? ! Cho người ta ăn cũng chỉ có vô khuẩn trứng gà cùng bia sao? !

Muốn nói hắn Ung Thánh Hựu có cái gì không tốt, đó chính là làm người quá lão mụ tử, đối sẽ không chiếu cố vấn mình người luôn luôn ước gì đem đối phương chiếu cố thỏa thỏa đáng thiếp, hắn đeo lên khẩu trang tay bao, đem phòng trong trong ngoài ngoài thu thập sạch sẽ, quần áo bẩn ném vào máy giặt sau đi thanh lý ban công mèo cát bồn, chờ đem đồ ăn cho mèo ngược lại tốt sau quần áo cũng rửa sạch sẽ.

Nhìn xem trên ban công theo gió phiêu khởi quần áo, nhìn nhìn lại quản lý sạch sẽ phòng Ung Thánh Hựu một cỗ cảm giác tự hào từ thực chất bên trong dâng lên.

Lần thứ nhất nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành, trước khi đi hắn chạy vào thư phòng lấy ra giấy bút định cho chủ nhà nhắn lại.

"Ta nhớ được hắn họ Khương tới..." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn đầu bút, suy tư sau hay là theo ý nguyện của mình viết tràn đầy một tờ, đơn giản chính là để hắn cho tủ lạnh bổ sung một điểm người ăn đồ ăn, nếu như bận quá không có thời gian có thể lần sau trên bàn thả ít tiền để cho mình đi siêu thị mua. Hắn còn sắc thật nhiều trứng chần nước sôi đặt ở trong tủ lạnh, dặn dò Khương tiên sinh nhớ kỹ lấy ra hâm nóng lại ăn.

Suy đi nghĩ lại, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là đem cuối cùng câu kia "Ăn ít giao hàng, đối thân thể không tốt" vạch rơi, phần cuối chỗ viết xuống mình tên và số điện thoại.

Hai ngày sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại đến thời điểm trong căn hộ vẫn như cũ không ai, hắn nhìn thấy bàn ăn bên trên một xấp năm vạn mặt giá trị tiền mặt dọa đến rút lui hai bước, hai tay run run đem đặt ở kếch xù tiền mặt hạ nhắn lại giấy rút ra.

Nhắn lại viết để Ung Thánh Hựu cầm số tiền kia cho nhà mua thêm thứ cần thiết, không giới hạn trong tủ lạnh nguyên liệu nấu ăn, có cần liền mua, tiền không đủ lần sau hắn sẽ chuẩn bị càng nhiều.

Chỗ nào sẽ không đủ, quả thực quá đủ được không.

Tốt muốn biết Ung Thánh Hựu sau đó phải làm cái gì, con vịt làm dẫn đầu mèo, meo meo kêu, dẫn hắn đem gian phòng mỗi một góc đều đi một lượt, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điện thoại di động không ngừng ghi chép mua sắm danh sách, tuần sát một vòng sau ôm lấy con vịt thân hai ngụm.

Cái khác mèo không vui lòng, nũng nịu tiếng kêu liên tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào chỉ có thể từng cái ôm ba ba hôn mấy cái, "Một con so một con sẽ nũng nịu, cũng không biết giống ai."

"A thu!" Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt cái mũi, hung hăng hút hai lần.

"Daniel ngươi cảm mạo rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cầm văn kiện đi ngang qua thần sắc hơi kinh ngạc.

"Không có việc gì, đoán chừng là trên người lông mèo gây."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo bao lớn bao nhỏ trở lại Khương Daniel chung cư lệch giờ điểm mệt mỏi hư thoát, đồ vật không coi là nhiều, nhưng đều là giặt quần áo dịch, trừ độc dịch những này lại nặng thể tích lại lớn đồ chơi. Đem đồ vật toàn bộ sau khi thu thập xong hắn cầm lấy vừa rồi vừa mua mang vắt khô công năng đồ lau nhà cùng đồ lau nhà thùng, định đem trong căn hộ gạch men sứ sàn nhà toàn bộ lại kéo một lần. Lần trước đến thời điểm chỉ có một thanh nhìn xem hồi lâu vô dụng vải đồ lau nhà đặt ở ban công, chỉ là mỗi lần tẩy xong đồ lau nhà đi vắt khô đều muốn phế công phu rất lớn, cuối cùng tâm mệt mỏi tùy tiện kéo mấy lần liền coi như thôi.

Nhưng mà xem như chòm Xử Nữ Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ nào có thể cho phép trong nhà tồn tại một tia dơ dáy bẩn thỉu, hắn phát thệ lần này tại mới đồ lau nhà tăng thêm hạ nhất định phải đem phòng triệt để thu thập sạch sẽ.

Quét dọn đến một nửa lúc vang lên tiếng đập cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một chút, nghĩ đến chờ chút liền sẽ dừng lại đi, liền tiếp tục lê đất không có đi mở cửa, kết nếu như đối phương rất cố chấp, một mực càng không ngừng gõ, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cách cửa kêu to.

"Xin hỏi các ngươi tìm ai?"

"Chúng ta tìm Khương Daniel." Đối phương nghe xong trong phòng có người, mau đuổi theo hỏi, "Ngươi là Khương tiên sinh bản nhân sao?"

"Ta không phải, hắn bây giờ không có ở đây, các ngươi tối nay lại đến đi."

"A không có việc gì không có việc gì, chúng ta cũng chỉ là đến đưa ít đồ, ngươi nhìn thuận tiện kéo cửa xuống sao? Chúng ta đem đồ vật cho ngươi liền đi."

Nơi này là nội thành bảo an tương đối tốt chung cư, bảo an ứng chẳng lẽ ném loạn người tiến đến mới đúng, mình lần đầu tiên tới thời điểm nếu như không phải có Khương Daniel trước thời gian thỉnh cầu tốt lâm thời giấy thông hành bảo an cũng sẽ không thả hắn tiến đến.

"Hẳn không phải là túi thuốc nổ, đi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay cầm đồ lau nhà một tay mở cửa, nhìn thấy hai cái nhân cao mã đại, cổ mang theo giả xích vàng, mang theo kính râm lộ ra hoa cánh tay nam tử, hắn bĩu môi.

Chủ quan, hẳn là trước dùng mắt mèo nhìn xem.

"Đồ đâu?"

"Đồ vật? Cho ngươi a!"

Hai cái bất lương nam tử giơ lên nắm đấm liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân chào hỏi, hắn né tránh sau nhìn chung quanh, phát hiện một cái có thể giúp đỡ người đều không có.

"Làm sao đột nhiên động thủ đánh người a? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không hiểu thấu, đoán chừng hai người này liền là hướng về phía Khương Daniel đến, rõ ràng chính mình cũng cho thấy thân phận nói không phải, sợ không phải không có lầm cho là mình là hắn cái gì thân thích người quen , liên đới thụ liên luỵ.

Liền tự mình cái này tiểu thân bản thật đánh lên khẳng định không phải các tráng hán đối thủ, hắn cái khó ló cái khôn, giơ lên đồ lau nhà liền hướng nó bên trong một cái người trên mặt chào hỏi, mùi hôi thối hun đến tráng hán thẳng lui về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay khẽ đảo đem đồ lau nhà chuyển cái phương hướng, trực tiếp đem đồ lau nhà côn hướng đối phương nửa người dưới đâm quá khứ.

Bị đánh trúng người một mặt khó mà nói nên lời thống khổ biểu lộ, hắn kẹp hai chân lấy cực kỳ mất tự nhiên tư thế về sau đi, một người khác nhìn thấy cái này tướng mạo mềm nhũn người thế mà hạ thủ nhanh như vậy chuẩn hung ác, vì nửa người dưới tính phúc suy nghĩ hắn vội vàng đỡ dậy thụ thương đồng bạn liền hướng thang máy chạy.

"Ngươi, ngươi cho chúng ta ghi nhớ!"

"Lăn ngươi nha đừng có lại đến rồi! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu hung tợn thả ngoan thoại, "Bành" một tiếng đóng lại đại môn, hắn nằm ở trên cửa thông qua mắt mèo gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm ngoài phòng tình trạng, xác nhận đối phương không quay đầu lại mới hai chân mềm nhũn ngồi quỳ chân tại cạnh cửa.

Lần này kinh tâm động phách kinh lịch Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là không có nói cho Khương Daniel, nghĩ thầm người gây chuyện ứng chẳng lẽ lại đến.

Hắn giống thường ngày trước dùng cây chổi quét dọn cửa phụ cận tro bụi, không có quét mấy lần đại môn đột nhiên bị mở ra, một cái so với mình hơi cao nhưng là tráng rất nhiều thân ảnh đập vào mi mắt.

Giống như là bị kích thích phải có quá khích phản ứng người, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền nhắm mắt lại giơ lên cây chổi vãng lai người trên thân đánh.

"Không là bảo ngươi nhóm đừng đến gây sự sao làm sao còn tới, còn tới! !"

Đối phương đột nhiên chịu mấy lần cây chổi cây gậy đau đến ngao ngao kêu to, cuối cùng vẫn là không nhịn được cầu xin tha thứ: "Đừng đánh đừng đánh, ta không là người xấu, ta là cái này phòng chủ nhà a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác sững sờ, mở to hai mắt nhìn xem trước mặt mình bị đánh cho ôm đầu âu phục nam tử, đối phương gặp hắn không đánh chậm rãi ngồi thẳng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nam tử trong mắt hiện ra nguy hiểm ánh sáng, phối hợp mắt phải sừng hạ nốt ruồi lại có loại nói không nên lời gợi cảm.

"Ngươi..." Khương Daniel dùng tay kềm ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm ép buộc hắn cùng mình đối mặt, "Chính là trên đường đều đang đồn nhà ta nuôi hung hãn tiểu bạch kiểm?"

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

"A a? !" Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực không thể tin vào tai của mình, cái này đều cái gì cùng cái gì.

"Xác thực dáng dấp rất trắng nõn nhìn rất đẹp, khó trách đều truyền đi giống như thật."

"Ngươi có bệnh a? !"

Khương Daniel thần sắc sững sờ, giam cầm hắn cái cằm để tay lỏng sức lực, Ung Thánh Hựu phất tay đem Khương Daniel tay đánh xuống, giơ lên cây chổi đối đối phương lại là một gậy.

"Ta Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ba đại học tốt sinh dựa vào cái gì liền biến thành tiểu bạch kiểm rồi? ? Không thấy được ta hiện tại chính là làm công tự cấp tự túc sao? ! Còn có ngươi nói trên đường là cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu trên dưới đánh đo một cái Khương Daniel, âu phục cách giày hình người dáng người, "Hỗn hắc đạo?"

Nói chuyện đạo hắc đạo Khương Daniel đột nhiên thẳng tắp sống lưng một mặt đắc chí hình dáng, "Vâng, mặc dù không phải phim bên trên nhìn thấy loại kia thường xuyên sống mái với nhau, nhưng là trên bản chất hay là tính hắc đạo, như thế nào, bị ta soái tới rồi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười híp mắt cây chổi chuyển cái phương hướng, dùng cán đầu đội lên Khương Daniel hơi nâng lên đũng quần, "Ngươi cũng muốn trải nghiệm bọn hắn trong miệng hung hãn sao?"

***

Ung Thánh Hựu co lại thành một đoàn ngồi Tại ghế salon dài một đầu, con vịt nằm sấp trên đầu hắn, cái khác ba con ổ mèo ở bên cạnh hắn lăn lộn chơi đùa.

"Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh."

"Là... !"

Vừa nghe đến cố chủ dùng thanh âm trầm thấp gọi mình, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức ngồi thẳng người, dọa đến con mèo nhóm lảo đảo lảo đảo, rớt xuống ghế sa lon rớt xuống ghế sô pha.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất rõ ràng mình cái này tính nết, không có trêu chọc hắn thời điểm chính là dịu dàng như gió xuân, quan tâm ôn nhu nói chuyện nhẹ giọng thì thầm đoan trang vừa vặn, cho dù ngươi mắng hắn đỗi hắn cũng sẽ không có vẻ tức giận. Nhưng là nếu như giảng một chút hắn cảm thấy có vũ nhục người khác cách, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ trở nên giống con nhím đồng dạng toàn thân đều là đâm, nếu như ngôn ngữ có thể hóa thành đao, đối phương rất có thể sẽ bị vạch phải thương tích đầy mình, chờ khí dưới đầu đi hắn lại sẽ biến trở về nguyên lai ôn nhuận dáng vẻ, nhưng là cơ hồ không có người sẽ chạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu vảy ngược.

Trừ trước mắt vị cố chủ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu hận chết miệng của mình không ngăn cản, dù nói thế nào người này hiện tại chính là mình kim chủ ba ba, tháng ngày trôi qua tư không thoải mái liền nhìn hắn nguyện ý cùng mình ký bao lâu hiệp ước . Bình thường lần đầu cùng trường học hợp tác cố chủ đều sẽ trước thử ký một tháng làm thử việc, thích hợp song mới có thể ký kết đến tiếp sau trường kỳ hiệp ước.

Nếu như bởi vì chính mình miệng này mất đi phần này có thể lột mèo lại tiền nhiều còn không thế nào mệt gia chính công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu đoán chừng cái này học kỳ đều không đánh nổi tinh thần làm công kiếm tiền.

"Ta nghĩ xin hỏi một chút ngươi ký túc xá, có nuôi mèo sao?"

"A? Không có, chúng ta ký túc xá cấm sủng."

"Vậy ngươi sao có thể đem nhà ta mèo chiếu cố tốt như vậy?" Khương Daniel ngữ khí lập tức có chút ủy khuất, "Chỉ cần ngươi Tại, bọn chúng đều không dính ta, trước kia ta về nhà một lần đều vây quanh ta meo meo gọi, hiện tại sẽ chỉ thưởng ta một cái bạch nhãn."

Liền cùng ngươi vừa rồi như thế. Khương Daniel ở trong lòng nhỏ giọng thầm thì, sợ nói lỡ miệng Ung Thánh Hựu lại xù lông.

Coi là Khương Daniel là đang trách cứ mình cướp đi con mèo nhóm yêu, hắn nhỏ nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta trước kia Tại cửa hàng thú cưng đánh qua công, cũng một mực có Tại lang thang động vật thu dưỡng cơ cấu bên trong làm công nhân tình nguyện, tiểu động vật bao nhiêu ta đều sẽ chiếu cố vấn, mèo chó quen thuộc nhất tay."

"Dạng này a."

Khương Daniel mang theo kim sắc tròn gọng kính, cúi đầu nhìn xem vừa rồi từ trong thư phòng lấy ra văn kiện, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi trả lời liền bắt đầu ở phía trên tô tô vẽ vẽ, thỉnh thoảng còn nhíu mày, tựa hồ đối với văn kiện bên trong nội dung rất bất mãn. Lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn đang nhìn cái gì cũng không có hứng thú, nhưng là ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, đã nhanh đến cơm chiều thời gian, vì để tránh cho chờ vào trong bụng gọi gây nên không tất yếu xấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cần thiết mau rời khỏi nơi này.

"Cái kia, Khương tiên sinh, ngươi Tại bôi xoá và sửa đổi, là cái gì a?"

"Cùng ngươi ký hợp đồng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm hơi hồi hộp một chút, sớm biết không hỏi, lần này ăn cơm tâm tư đều không có. Kim chủ ba ba khẳng định là cảm thấy mình phục vụ hàng không đối bản đi, loại này xoá và sửa tư thế, sợ không phải là không có tiếp tục hợp tác dấu hiệu, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là vùng vẫy giãy chết một phen, không cố vấn Khương Daniel ánh mắt khiếp sợ ôm lấy làm cơm tối nhiệm vụ.

Khi Khương Daniel muốn ngăn cản thời điểm hắn trợn to ánh mắt như nước long lanh, một mặt vô tội, "Có phải là ta lần trước trứng tráng làm được không hợp khẩu vị ngươi? Đã Khương tiên sinh cự tuyệt vậy ta cũng không..."

"Ngươi làm, ngươi làm..."

"Cho nên ngươi liền lưu hắn xuống tới nấu cơm rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán hút trượt lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa ép ra mới mẻ nước trái cây, một mặt cười xấu xa nhìn xem nằm sấp ở trên bàn làm việc giả chết thi Khương Daniel.

"Đó là đương nhiên a! Hắn ngập nước rủ xuống mắt nhìn qua đừng đề cập có bao nhiêu ủy khuất, ta lòng thương hại cấp tốc bị câu lên, hắn nói cái gì ta đều muốn lập tức đáp ứng! Mà lại ngươi không ăn được hắn lần trước lưu tại trong tủ lạnh trứng tráng, muối thả vừa đúng, ta làm nóng sau lại thêm một chút xì dầu liền đặc biệt tươi hương, hay là lòng đào! Có trời mới biết ta nhiều thích ăn lòng đào trứng tráng!" Nói đến chỗ kích động Khương Daniel lại cả người ngồi dậy, "Hôm qua ta lúc đầu cho là hắn lại phải cho ta trứng ốp lếp, bởi vì ta trong tủ lạnh xác thực không có có đồ vật, thế nhưng là hắn tốt hiền lành, đi siêu thị mua tốt nhiều mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn trở về, ta tủ lạnh đều bị hắn chất đầy."

"Ngươi là không có nếm đến hắn làm chua ngọt xương sườn, vừa đúng cà chua vị chua phối hợp có chút nổ qua hương xốp giòn xương sườn, ta dám đánh cược nhà ngươi vị kia đều không làm được tư vị kia."

Kim Tại Hoán đối một câu cuối cùng mắt điếc tai ngơ, khóe miệng ngậm lấy cười trêu chọc hắn: "Nghe ngươi nói tốt như vậy, làm sao hiện tại cùng chó nhà có tang đồng dạng nằm sấp ở đây này."

Bị đâm chỗ đau Khương Daniel lần nữa ảo não ngược lại ở trên bàn làm việc, hắn còn tại ảo não mình hôm qua đến cùng nói sai lời gì, dẫn đến Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi nhà mình thời điểm ủ rũ.

"Ta cũng không biết ta hôm qua nói sai cái gì, lúc đầu Tại cùng một chỗ lúc ăn cơm bầu không khí còn rất tốt, mặc dù có chút câu nệ, nhưng là ta hỏi hắn lời nói hắn đều sẽ ngoan ngoãn trả lời ta!"

Ngươi là cố chủ, không trả lời ngươi sợ không phải lo lắng bị sa thải. Kim Tại Hoán cũng không vạch trần, gật đầu ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp.

"Ta đối với hắn thật rất có hảo cảm, lại đẹp mắt lại hiền lành, nhà ta mèo đều bị hắn làm cho ngoan ngoãn."

"Ngươi muốn đuổi theo cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu?"

"Không." Khương Daniel chân thành nói, "Ta đang suy nghĩ bao nuôi hắn khả năng."

Kim Tại Hoán không chút khách khí đem miệng bên trong nước trái cây toàn phun đến Khương Daniel trên mặt, ở ngay trước mặt hắn lật cái cự đại bạch nhãn, "Ngươi muốn thật đối với người ta có ý tứ liền hảo hảo truy, cái gì cẩu thí bao nuôi, không thấy được ngươi để người ta tiểu bạch kiểm thời điểm hắn làm sao đối ngươi sao?"

Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, ngẫm lại cũng cảm thấy hảo hữu nói đến có lý, nhưng là mình hôm qua kỳ thật không có minh xác đưa ra bao dưỡng yêu cầu, dù sao nói đoán chừng nhỏ Tiểu Khương thật sẽ trúng vào một cái trọng chùy.

"Cho nên ta dự định cùng hắn một lần nữa ký một bản hợp đồng, trước đó liền một tháng, ta dự định trước kéo dài thời gian này, để cho ta nghĩ muốn làm sao hạ thủ."

Kim Tại Hoán càng nghe càng cảm thấy Khương Daniel người này có phải là ngữ văn không tốt, cái gì hạ thủ không hạ thủ, hắn suy đoán hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu ủ rũ rời đi liền cùng hắn trương này miệng thúi cách không ra quan hệ.

"Vậy ngươi hôm qua là làm sao nói với hắn?"

"Hắn thời điểm ra đi ta nói với hắn ta không muốn cùng ngươi thực hiện lúc đầu hiệp ước, ngày mai có rảnh rỗi lại tới một chuyến chúng ta tâm sự."

Kim Tại Hoán phất phất tay đi.

Một điểm không nghĩ phản ứng cái này ăn nói vụng về thấp EQ nhân sĩ.

***

Ngày kế tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại Khương Daniel trước cửa nhà do dự có nên đi vào hay không, đi vào liền lập tức bị đuổi việc, không đi vào liền nửa tháng nữa bị đuổi việc.

"Liền không thể tốt dễ thương lượng à..."

"Ngươi làm sao không đi vào?"

Phía sau đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm dọa đến Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên xoay người, không cẩn thận dùng sức quá mạnh chân không có đứng vững, cả người đụng chắp sau lưng trên ván cửa, đầu va chạm đại môn phát ra tiếng vang lanh lảnh.

Coi trọng đối tượng đang mơ hồ nhân thê cùng hung hãn mèo con ở giữa không có khe hở hoán đổi rất là chọc người làm sao bây giờ?

Online chờ, đặc biệt gấp.

Khương Daniel đưa tay xoa xoa Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào cái ót, mềm mại chất tóc để hắn yêu thích không buông tay, cuối cùng làm bộ lơ đãng dùng tay lướt qua đối phương phần gáy mới đem tay thu hồi.

Trốn tránh giống như không dám nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, sợ đối phương cho mình một cái đao mắt bổ khuyết thêm một cước.

"Hôm nay muộn như vậy?"

"Ừm, ta xế chiều hôm nay đầy khóa, gần 6 giờ mới tan học."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghe không ra tức giận, mềm mềm nhu nhu cực giống hôm nay tung bay ở cà phê nóng bên trên vuốt mèo kẹo đường.

"A, loại kia hạ còn muốn phiền phức nấu cơm cho ngươi quá mệt không, gọi giao hàng?"

"Không cần, để ta làm là được, bất quá Khương tiên sinh chúng ta trước tiên có thể đem hợp đồng sự tình đàm được không?"

"Được." Khương Daniel cũng không nói nhảm, từ trong túi công văn lấy ra hai phần mới tinh hợp đồng đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một phần, "Đây là mới mô phỏng, ta đem một vài điều khoản đổi một chút, nếu như không có vấn đề ngươi liền ký đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn kỹ hợp đồng, nội dung kỳ thật không có sửa chữa bao nhiêu, liền có thêm nấu cơm đầu này, kỳ hạn cũng không có hạn chế có thể làm được Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn tiếp tục mới thôi, tiền lương còn có chỗ đề cao.

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cao hứng thời điểm hắn nhìn thấy viết Tại công tác cuối cùng thời gian:

Toàn ngày chế.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức ủy khuất mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, mà đối phương cho là hắn là cảm động đến nước mắt đầm đìa, chính dương dương đắc ý liền nghe được đối phương mang theo giọng nghẹn ngào chất vấn: "Tại sao là toàn ngày chế? Khương tiên sinh, nếu như ngươi nghĩ đuổi việc ta cứ việc nói thẳng, ta chỉ là cái ở trường sinh viên, cũng không có thời gian đánh toàn ngày chế công a."

"Ta trước đó đối ngươi vô lý là ta không đúng, ta đã làm tốt bị trực tiếp đuổi việc chuẩn bị, cho nên ngươi không cần như thế quanh co lòng vòng..."

"Ta... Ta thật không phải là muốn đuổi việc ngươi a! Ta nghĩ ngươi lưu lại!" Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền muốn rơi Kim Đậu Đậu Khương Daniel luống cuống tay chân từ trong bọc lật ra một cây bút, liên tiếp trên tay mình hợp đồng cùng một chỗ cho đến Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi đổi, ngươi muốn sửa thế nào đều được, ta không cho phép ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa tin nửa ngờ tiếp nhận bút, vạch rơi toàn ngày chế mấy chữ, đem thời gian làm việc đổi thành "Thời gian nhàn hạ", Khương Daniel không nói hai lời ngay tại bên A chỗ kí lên tên của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, ra ngoài hảo tâm hay là nhắc nhở hắn loại này có tay đổi dấu vết hợp đồng về sau nếu là xảy ra vấn đề, duy quyền sẽ rất phiền phức, thế nhưng là thấy đối phương không có chút nào một lần nữa in ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu nói thầm lấy "Về sau nếu là ta hố ngươi ngươi đừng khóc a" cũng ký tên của mình.

Giải quyết học sinh thời kỳ làm công vấn đề Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình thật tốt, khẽ hát chọn lựa ban đêm nấu cơm nguyên liệu nấu ăn, Khương Daniel tựa tại cạnh cửa phòng bếp nhìn xem hắn bận trước bận sau, cười hỏi hắn: "Vừa rồi tại sao phải trước đàm hợp đồng lại ăn cơm?"

Có hợp đồng bàng thân Ung Thánh Hựu rút đi vừa rồi vô cùng đáng thương dung mạo, trong mắt chỗ nào còn có thể nhìn thấy một giọt nước mắt, "Nghĩ đến ngươi cùng ta tục hẹn liền làm cho ngươi ăn ngon, đuổi việc liền mời ngươi ăn nắm đấm."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề nói muốn đánh hắn nơi nào, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel chính là đột nhiên hạ thân xiết chặt, mồ hôi lạnh bắt đầu ra bên ngoài bốc lên.

"Nói đùa, ta không thường đánh người, ngày đó giám sát ngươi cũng nhìn đi, là có người đến nháo sự ta hoàn toàn bất đắc dĩ." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy Khương Daniel dỡ xuống phòng bị cười tủm tỉm mà nhìn mình.

"Ngươi có bệnh a nhìn ta như vậy?" Quá ngay thẳng ánh mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khô, dẫn đến nói chuyện cũng bất quá đầu óc, lời nói nói ra miệng nước đổ khó hốt, hắn lại bày ra dáng vẻ vô tội gãi gãi cổ, "Ta không phải ta không có, ta thật không phải ý tứ này Khương tiên sinh ngài không muốn đuổi việc ta."

Sữa hung sữa hung, thật đáng yêu. Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Hắn liền một mặt si hán cười mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn đối phương chỉ cười ngây ngô không trả lời mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười nhanh không kềm được biểu lộ.

Ta người cố chủ này có phải là cái kẻ ngu?

Lại như thế bị chằm chằm xuống dưới Ung Thánh Hựu là không có cách nào nấu cơm, hắn chớp mắt, giẫm lên dép lê cộc cộc cộc chạy đến phòng khách đem con vịt bế lên, ngồi xổm ở ghế sô pha bên cạnh nói nhỏ, Khương Daniel tò mò tiến tới liền nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu Tại đối con vịt khóc lóc kể lể:

"Ngươi chủ nhân muốn đuổi việc ta, ta không thể lại chiếu cố vấn vịt vịt ngươi, các ngươi ba ba ngay cả bụng của mình đều không giải quyết được, đừng nói cho các ngươi làm thơm thơm mèo cơm, ai ta và các ngươi đều thật đáng thương nha..."

Khương Daniel ở một bên nghe được sửng sốt một chút, tại sao lại biến thành muốn đuổi việc hắn không phải mới ký xong hợp đồng sao?

Đang lúc hắn muốn mở miệng thời điểm con vịt phát hiện hắn tồn tại, nó duỗi dài chân trước đối Khương Daniel khuôn mặt chính là dừng lại cào. Lâu dài ở chung để con vịt hạ thủ đặc biệt có phân tấc, Khương Daniel trên mặt đều là hồng hồng vết trảo nhưng là không có một chỗ rách da rướm máu, đoán chừng ngủ vừa cảm giác dậy lại là một trương trắng tinh mặt đẹp trai trứng.

Không hiểu thấu liền bị nhà mình con mèo cào vai mặt hoa Khương Daniel ủy khuất vạn phần, chính muốn mở miệng liền bị con vịt hung ác "Meo!" Ngao một cuống họng. Ung Thánh Hựu hài lòng thân con vịt một ngụm sau đem con mèo nhét Khương Daniel trong ngực, "Đem mèo ôm tốt, hả?"

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, ôm con vịt không dám nói lời nào, phàm là có chút ít động tác nhỏ giọng vang con vịt liền phát ra lão hổ đồng dạng ùng ục âm thanh cảnh cáo hắn, vì phòng ngừa mình lần nữa thảm tao độc trảo chỉ có thể đem Thái Bình Dương vai rộng cùng đôi chân dài co rụt lại lại co lại, vo thành một đoàn uốn tại ghế sô pha một góc, dùng hành động cho Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện ra cái gì gọi là "Nhỏ yếu, đáng thương, nhưng khỏe mạnh" .

Làm vịt lại lần nữa muốn tránh thoát mở ngực của mình chạy hướng Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm Khương Daniel nội tâm hô to không được, vì nhặt lại làm lão phụ thân tự tin, hắn đỉnh lấy vai mặt hoa tiến tới muốn cho nó một cái hôn hôn.

Ai ngờ con vịt không cảm kích chút nào, nâng lên chân trước chụp chụp mặt của hắn, sau đó quay đầu chỗ khác một mặt ghét bỏ đẩy ra Khương Daniel.

"Làm sao dạng này a... !" Khương Daniel ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài, khóc không ra nước mắt.

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

Từ khi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ký hiệp ước sau hai người lẫn nhau thêmSNS, lấy trước mấy ngày không gặp được một lần Khương Daniel cơ hồ Thiên Thiên cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức nói cơm tối muốn ăn cái gì, sau đó chuẩn chút về nhà xuất hiện Tại trước bàn cơm. Nếu như đụng tới Ung Thánh Hựu buổi chiều đầy khóa không tới làm cơm kia hai ngày, hắn liền sẽ đáng thương đem giao hàng chụp ảnh phát cho Ung Thánh Hựu, phối hợp vẻ mặt cầu xin Samoyed a biểu lộ bao, ngao ngao kêu to "Thánh Hựu ca không Tại ta chỉ có thể ăn những này không có dinh dưỡng không có tình cảm đồ ăn" .

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận tay nghề, chính là có thể làm điểm đồ ăn thường ngày trình độ, thế nhưng là mỗi lần đi làm cơm Khương Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ lóe sáng lóng lánh cẩu cẩu mắt thấy hắn đem đồ ăn từng loại bưng lên, đem trên mặt bàn đồ ăn dừng lại khen về sau hài lòng thịnh bên trên chén lớn cơm vui vẻ bắt đầu ăn.

Có một lần Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế bị thổi phồng đến mức mặt mo đều kéo không xuống, bất đắc dĩ đạn đối phương cái trán gọi hắn về sau ăn cơm an tĩnh chút, đừng nói chút có không có. Khương Daniel chỉ là nhu thuận gật đầu, sau đó từ trước khi ăn cơm dừng lại cầu vồng cái rắm đổi thành sau bữa ăn dừng lại Thiên Tiên khen, cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu lấy "Ngươi lại mù bức bức ta về sau liền không đến" tướng uy hiếp mới khiến cho Khương Daniel nhắm lại miệng của hắn.

Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu làm cơm tối xong thu thập xong phòng sau kiểu gì cũng sẽ về trường học, xưa nay không Tại Khương Daniel nhà qua đêm, vừa đến trường học cách chung cư đi bộ cũng liền mười năm phút khoảng cách, thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần cơ hồ đều là thăm dò cái điện thoại chìa khoá liền đến, ngủ lại từ đầu đến cuối không tiện, đối với cái này Khương Daniel biểu hiện ra bất mãn mãnh liệt, hỏi hắn nguyên nhân ấp úng nói không nên lời đại đạo lý, liền sẽ khóc lóc om sòm nói hai người cần tăng tiến tình cảm.

Lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền về hắn một câu "Ta và ngươi có tình cảm gì tốt tăng tiến? Tốt ngươi cho thêm tiền a?"

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel người này não mạch kín đối Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm đại khái là không bình thường, hắn hưng phấn nói ra: "Thêm tiền ngươi liền lưu lại sao! Thêm thêm thêm! Ngươi nói bao nhiêu liền nhiều ít!"

Người này làm sao luôn bắt sai trọng điểm a? !

Ung Thánh Hựu ném câu tiếp theo "Ta còn không có thiếu tiền đến nước này" liền về trường học, ngày thứ hai lại đến đến chung cư lúc ngoài ý muốn phát hiện Khương Daniel đã đến nhà, nhìn kỹ trên mặt còn có chút vô cùng bẩn.

"Làm sao đem mình làm cho đầy bụi đất?" Ung Thánh Hựu móc ra tùy thân mang theo khăn ướt, nâng lên Khương Daniel mặt cẩn thận xát phía trên tro dấu.

Được phục thị Khương Daniel cười đến một mặt xán lạn, bản không tồn tại chó cái đuôi tựa hồ xông ra còn vung phải bay lên. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel mặt lau sạch sẽ sau liền bị đối phương bắt cổ tay đưa đến thư phòng trước, "Ta hôm nay tìm trang trí đội ngũ đến đem thư phòng cải tạo một chút, nguyên lai vô dụng sách ta đều thả thùng giấy bên trong, cái bàn đổi thành cực lớn vẽ bàn làm việc, ta không hiểu kiến trúc, liền để tiệm văn phòng phẩm lão bản đem chỗ có khả năng dùng đến vẽ công cụ đều mua trở về, nếu như ngươi muốn máy tính làm đồ cũng có thể! Bên này cái bàn ta mua cho ngươi phối trí tốt nhất đài thức, vẽ phần mềm đều sắp xếp gọn, ngươi có thể thử một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu xem sách phòng bởi vì trang trí trên mặt đất đều là tro bụi cùng dấu chân, nói là thả thùng giấy bên trong sách cũ kỳ thật cũng chỉ là qua loa chồng chất tại thư phòng nơi hẻo lánh, hắn thở dài, lời nói ở giữa tràn ngập bất đắc dĩ, "Ngươi thật sự là sẽ tìm cho ta việc làm."

Khương Daniel hơi sững sờ, lập tức kịp phản ứng Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ trong lời nói, "Ta không nghĩ tới có thể như vậy, chỉ là muốn cho ngươi một điểm kinh hỉ..."

"Sau đó thuận lý thành chương về sau để ta lưu thêm túc?"

Tiểu tâm tư bị đâm thủng Khương Daniel cũng không phủ nhận, nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel nhất định là thượng thiên phái tới trị hắn, rủ xuống đậu đậu mắt ủy khuất chết ngươi không đền mạng, để người không nỡ đánh mắng.

"Khương tiên sinh."

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi sẽ trải chăn mền sao?"

Khương Daniel méo một chút đầu, không có nghĩ rõ ràng trải chăn mền cùng bọn hắn vừa rồi đối thoại có liên quan gì.

"Sẽ liền nhanh đi đem khách phòng chăn mền cho ta trải tốt, không phải ta ban đêm ngủ nơi nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ đạn hạ Khương Daniel cái trán, "Muốn nấu cơm cho ngươi còn muốn thu thập thư phòng, chỉnh lý xong cửa túc xá cấm đều qua, ngươi cho ta trải cái chăn mền còn không được? Hợp đồng bên trong không nói ngươi không thể giúp ta làm việc a?"

"Trải trải trải! ! Ta cái này đi! !"

***

Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa ra phát hiện Khương Daniel còn trong phòng khách xem văn kiện, lần trước gặp hắn đeo kính nghiêm túc xem văn kiện hay là đàm hợp đồng thời điểm. Rút đi ngốc bên trong ngu đần nụ cười Khương Daniel toàn thân tản ra khí tức lãnh liệt, hắn cau mày, bút máy Tại trên giấy choáng ra một mảnh mực ấn.

Xa lạ Khương Daniel để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút e ngại, hắn ôm đổi lại quần áo đứng tại cửa phòng tắm không dám hướng khách phòng đi đến, tán mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, nhìn nhìn lại Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ nhàng kêu lên một tiếng.

Nghe được tiếng vang Khương Daniel không có thu lại trong mắt lệ khí, ánh mắt lạnh như băng đảo qua phát ra âm thanh địa phương cuối cùng rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, dọa đối phương thân thể về sau co rụt lại.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi rửa sạch à nha?" Đối mắt nháy mắt Khương Daniel trên mặt vụn băng toàn bộ tan rã, tách ra nụ cười xán lạn mặt, thỏ răng giấu đều giấu không được.

"Tẩy, rửa sạch." Ung Thánh Hựu không có thể hiểu được vừa rồi băng lãnh như sương cố chủ làm sao lại đột nhiên biến trở về nhiệt tình ngốc chó, trước sau chênh lệch để hắn không có thực cảm giác.

Ai ngờ biến trở về hướng Ung quỳ Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa chỉ nhìn hắn cười ngây ngô không nói lời nào, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mặt càng ngày càng bỏng, hắn chỉ coi là vừa tắm rửa xong nhiệt độ cơ thể lên cao, tận lực không nhìn nội tâm nhỏ xao động nói sang chuyện khác: "Ngươi... Ngày mai mấy điểm rời giường? Ta làm cho ngươi cái điểm tâm lại về đi học..."

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cho mình làm điểm tâm Khương Daniel khó nén trên mặt kích động, hắn chân dài duỗi ra hướng phòng bếp chạy tới, mở ra tủ lạnh cẩn thận nghiên cứu bên trong nguyên liệu nấu ăn, nhìn nửa ngày hắn cào cái đầu xám xịt nhìn về phía phòng khách.

"Ta phát hiện ta thật không có chút nào biết làm cơm... Nhìn xem trong tủ lạnh đồ vật ta hoàn toàn không biết có thể làm ra chút gì, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi tùy tiện làm điểm liền tốt, chính là ta muốn ăn ngọt có thể chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tới đến phòng bếp, nhìn xem trong tủ lạnh đồ vật gật gật đầu, "Ngọt có thể, sáng mai làm cho ngươi."

"Tốt! Ta ngày mai 9 điểm muốn ra cửa gặp khách hàng, ngươi có thể không cần sớm như vậy."

"Biết." Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại cửa tủ lạnh, quay người lại liền thấy Khương Daniel còn đứng ở cách mình mấy bước khoảng cách bên ngoài địa phương, "Không vội quá muộn, sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút, ta đi ngủ."

"Ừm, Thánh Hựu ca ngủ ngon."

Đóng cửa phòng sau Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình khỏa tiến trong chăn, rõ ràng đều là mình mới tẩy qua bị bao cùng ga giường, hắn cảm thấy huân y thảo vị gột rửa tề luôn mang theo điểm Khương Daniel mùi nước hoa.

Trong đầu suy nghĩ lung tung luôn luôn bất lợi cho giấc ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường lăn lộn khó ngủ, nửa mê nửa tỉnh, mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa hắn trở mình mặt hướng cửa phòng, một tia sáng để hắn mở hai mắt ra.

Ánh mắt hắn chậm rãi tập trung sau có thể tính làm rõ ràng tia sáng nơi phát ra, phảng phất bị hoảng sợ con sóc ôm chặt chăn mền về sau co rụt lại chửi ầm lên: "Khương Daniel ngươi có bệnh a!"

Bị mắng người cũng dọa đến cổ co rụt lại, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng, "Ta chỉ là muốn nhìn một chút Thánh Hựu ca ngươi ngủ có ngon hay không..."

"Nào có người tại cửa ra vào mở cái lỗ, ngồi xổm ở nơi đó lộ con mắt hướng bên trong nhìn? ! Thật sự là ngủ cũng bị ngươi làm tỉnh lại!" Ung Thánh Hựu xê dịch thân thể đổi cái tư thế thoải mái, trừng ngoài cửa người một chút, "Đóng cửa, đi ngủ, đã nghe chưa?"

Khương Daniel không có lên tiếng, rón rén đóng chặt cửa phòng bên trên, thẳng đến nghe được "Răng rắc" rơi khóa âm thanh Ung Thánh Hựu mới giật giật căng đến lão gấp thân thể, nhấc lên chăn mền từng thanh từng thanh đỉnh đầu ở.

Đáng chết, thế mà cảm thấy hắn dạng này ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào rất đáng yêu...

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đã rời đi, hắn đỉnh lấy thất lạc cảm xúc chuyển đến phòng khách, bàn ăn bên trên quả nhiên đặt vào nóng hổi điểm tâm, sờ một cái đĩa, hay là nóng, xem ra không có rời đi thật lâu.

Sữa bò ép xuống lấy một trang giấy, tựa như ban sơ như thế Ung Thánh Hựu trên giấy tràn ngập đồ vật. Điểm tâm là lòng đào trứng tráng cùng cảng thức tây nhiều sĩ, Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua tây nhiều sĩ loại vật này, theo Ung Thánh Hựu giới thiệu là thoa khắp hương trượt bơ lạc cùng ngọt ngào sữa đặc bánh mì nướng.

Khương Daniel gần trước vừa nghe, ngọt ngào hương khí tỉnh lại hắn đói, hắn kéo ra cái ghế ngồi xuống, một bên uống sữa tươi một bên tiếp tục xem tờ giấy.

『 làm tây nhiều sĩ thời điểm Rooney một mực lại gần, nghe thấy tới vị ngọt liền nghĩ bên trên móng vuốt, bị ta đánh đến mấy lần, ngươi chờ chút nếu là nhìn thấy sữa đặc trên có vuốt mèo dấu, vậy khẳng định là Rooney. 』

Khó trách Rooney từ hắn ra khỏi cửa phòng bắt đầu một mực đang chân hắn vừa đánh chuyển, Khương Daniel ngây thơ giơ lên đĩa, đối Rooney nhe răng trợn mắt: "Không cho ngươi, đây là Thánh Hựu Gothic cho ta làm!"

Ăn uống no đủ sau Khương Daniel thay xong quần áo chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, đứng ở cửa trước mới nhớ tới tờ giấy tựa hồ không có xem hết, hắn vội vội vàng vàng cởi giày da lần nữa cầm lấy trên mặt bàn tờ giấy, nhìn thấy một câu cuối cùng lúc hắn rốt cuộc giấu không được khuôn mặt tươi cười, trên giấy thân một miệng lớn sau nhảy nhảy nhót nhót ra khỏi nhà.

『 trường học bảo hôm nay lên ống nước cải tạo muốn hết nước hai ngày, đêm nay cùng cuối tuần liền quấy rầy. 』

***

Ung Thánh Hựu hết giờ học sau đi một chuyến siêu thị, một cái không có chú ý mua quá nhiều đồ vật, hắn cố hết sức dẫn theo hai cái túi ny lon lớn tiến chung cư cửa, "Khương tiên sinh ngươi có thể hay không tới giúp..."

Hắn ngẩng đầu một cái liền cùng phòng khách nam tử xa lạ bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ghét bỏ nhỏ biểu lộ thu hết trong mắt đối phương. Nam tử rất nhanh lấy lại tinh thần, nhấc chân đá hạ ngồi đối diện hắn Khương Daniel.

"Không giới thiệu một chút?"

Khương Daniel gặp một lần Ung Thánh Hựu trở về liền si ngốc cười ngây ngô, "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi trở về a, vị này là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, phụ tá của ta."

"Vị này là Ung Thánh Hựu, ta..."

"Khương tiên sinh mời tới gia chính công, Hoàng tiên sinh ngươi tốt."

"Ngươi tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy trên mặt bàn chất đầy văn kiện, rõ ràng hai người hẳn là đang đàm luận tình, hắn thức thời gật đầu, cự tuyệt Khương Daniel đưa qua đến tay, mình đem hai túi đồ vật nâng lên phòng bếp, đóng cửa lại bắt đầu thu thập vật mua được, thuận tiện tay chuẩn bị cơm tối hôm nay.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, danh bất hư truyền a." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười nhìn về phía phòng bếp, quay đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là không rõ ý nghĩa ý cười.

"Cái gì?"

"Khương đại thiếu gia nuôi trong nhà tiểu bạch kiểm a, quả nhiên ngày thường tiêu chí."

Khương Daniel mau tới trước che Hoàng Mẫn Huyền miệng, khẩn trương hướng phòng bếp nhìn quanh, xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu không có nghe được mới đem tay buông ra.

"Mẫn Huyền ca ngươi tuyệt đối không được Tại Thánh Hựu ca trước mặt xách cái từ này, làm ơn, không phải ta liền muốn bị đánh."

Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ăn biệt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thổi lên huýt sáo, bị đối phương hung ác trừng mắt liếc sau rốt cục khôi phục nhẹ nhàng quân tử dáng vẻ, hắn nhấp đi tiếu dung đem lực chú ý lần nữa thả lại văn kiện trong tay bên trong.

"Thôi thị lại từ trong tay chúng ta đoạt một khách hộ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xoa xoa mi tâm, cảm thấy có chút nhức đầu, "Mặc dù là cái nhỏ hộ khách, nhưng là quay vòng vốn con đường nhiều lần như thế giảm bớt sẽ đối với chúng ta càng ngày càng bất lợi."

Khương gia từ trước kia một mực làm lấy dưới mặt đất tiền trang sinh ý, từ Khương Daniel phụ thân tiếp nhận lên không còn đơn thuần liên quan đen, bắt đầu cái gọi là tẩy trắng, thành lập đầu tư công ty mỗi ngày đều cần to lớn nước chảy đến cam đoan tiền bạc tính hợp pháp.

Thôi thị làm mới phát gia tộc vốn liếng không có Khương gia phong phú, nhưng là thủ đoạn là đùa bỡn nhất lưu, bên ngoài giá thấp đoạn dán Khương gia sinh ý, vụng trộm lại đối truyền thống vũ khí sinh ý liên tiếp làm vấp.

Tổn thất tiền tài đều là chuyện nhỏ, Thôi thị cao điệu làm việc tác phong cùng công nhiên cùng Khương gia đối nghịch tình thế, sớm muộn muốn đem cảnh sát ánh mắt dẫn tới.

Đối với cái này trắng trợn người đối diện Khương Daniel vốn không muốn nhiều lý, nhưng là bị tiệt hồ sinh ý quá nhiều từ đầu đến cuối sẽ đối công ty sinh ra ảnh hưởng, trải qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phân tích Thôi thị đào đi hộ khách quy mô càng lúc càng lớn , dựa theo cái này dưới hình thức đi lão hợp tác đồng bạn đều có thể cho cái gia đình này đào đi cũng không phải là không được.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Khương Daniel biểu tình tự tiếu phi tiếu, nghĩ ngợi lão hồ ly cái danh xưng này có phải là cho vị này thiếu đông gia càng là thích hợp.

"Hoàng tiên sinh, lưu đi xuống ăn cơm đi." Ung Thánh Hựu "Bá" một chút kéo ra cửa phòng bếp, nhìn thấy hai người biểu lộ đều là ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, bầu không khí lập tức lúng túng.

Hay là Khương Daniel trước hết nhất kịp phản ứng bầu không khí không đúng, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm: "Không nên để lại hắn, hắn không ăn."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn nhìn lại Khương Daniel, nguyên bản thu thập cặp công văn tay ngừng lại, nghênh ngang ngồi trở lại trên ghế, đối sững sờ Tại cửa phòng bếp Ung Thánh Hựu cúi mình vái chào, "Vậy liền làm phiền Ung tiên sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu lui về trong phòng bếp, Khương Daniel mặt mày xanh lét cắn răng nói: "Ca ngươi thật không tử tế."

"Ôm ấp yêu thương, không phải Khương thiếu gia vừa rồi ý tứ sao?"

"... Quả nhiên Mẫn Huyền ca hiểu ta, làm theo đi."

"Cam đoan làm thỏa đáng."

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

* mở đầu gai nhỏ kích

***

"Khương... Khương tiên sinh ngô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu quỳ nằm lỳ ở trên giường, song tay nắm thật chặt dưới thân ga giường, bên người không có bất kỳ vật gì có thể chèo chống bị không ngừng va chạm thân thể, sau huyệt chỉ có thể bản năng hấp thụ xuyên qua mình cây kia bàn ủi.

"Thánh Hựu ca... Loại thời điểm này ngươi phải gọi ta cái gì?"

Ý thức hỗn độn Ung Thánh Hựu dùng còn sót lại lý trí lắc đầu, kết quả chỉ có thể đổi lấy càng dùng sức trừu sáp, hắn bị xâm phạm đến thở dốc không ngừng, khẽ nhếch miệng lại chỉ có thể tràn ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ.

Trên thân trải rộng dấu hôn không có để Khương Daniel dừng lại rung động, một chút lại một chút va chạm đối phương chỗ sâu nhất điểm mẫn cảm, tựa hồ không từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nghe được kia tiếng xưng hô kiên quyết không dừng lại.

Nhục thể đập thanh âm Tại tĩnh mịch gian phòng bên trong không ngừng phóng đại cùng tiếng vọng, thân thể dâng lên khoái cảm khiến Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ không ngừng, cao trào nhanh bộc phát thời điểm hắn thực tế không chịu đựng nổi đại khai đại hợp điều khiển, quay đầu lại mắt đỏ nhìn xem ra sức bắn vọt người.

"Niel... Ngươi, ngươi điểm nhẹ..."

...

"Đáng chết..."

Khương Daniel đỏ lên mặt mê võng ngồi ở trên giường, chăn xốc ra cùng quần ngủ bên trên mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy quỷ dị vệt nước.

Nói thật đã rất nhiều năm không có mộng tinh, từ khi trưởng thành chính thức tiếp nhận trong nhà sinh ý sau hắn liền không có đem ý nghĩ đặt ở nam nữ hoan ái bên trong, huống chi nhà hắn kỳ thật từ tiểu gia giáo nghiêm ngặt, chưa từng có chính thức nói qua bạn gái, chỉ cùng mấy cái cùng cha mẹ quan hệ tốt đại hộ nhân gia tiểu thư tiếp xúc qua.

Lần trước mộng tinh hay là tuổi dậy thì thời điểm cùng Kim Tại Hoán vụng trộm ở nhà xem phim, nhìn thấy trọng điểm chỗ bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt được chân tướng, một người thưởng một cái bạo lật sau CD bị mất, ban đêm lúc ngủ tâm viên ý mã mơ tới hỏng bét hình tượng, trẻ tuổi nóng tính liền tiết một quần.

Hắn đã không nhớ rõ lần trước phần này xấu hổ là thế nào hóa giải, Khương Daniel chỉ biết trong gian phòng này chỉ có hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người, việc này tuyệt đối không thể làm cho đối phương biết.

Khương Daniel mắt nhìn điện thoại, rạng sáng 4 giờ 52 phút, cách Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường rời giường thời gian còn có một đoạn thời gian rất dài, hắn thay đổi sạch sẽ đồ lót cùng quần ngủ, ôm bẩn quần rón rén nhảy lên đến trong nhà vệ sinh. Lúc trước bị sơ sót chi tiết bây giờ bị triệt để phóng đại, Khương Daniel trước đó không có chú ý tới nhà mình trong phòng tắm tăng thêm nhiều đồ như vậy —— lớn nhỏ không đều cái chậu nhiều mấy cái, thả sạch sẽ dụng cụ cùng gột rửa tề ngăn tủ nhồi vào bình bình lọ lọ, liền ngay cả bồn rửa mặt bên cạnh xà phòng đều từ 0 biến thành 2.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trước khi đến Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ đều là độn lấy quần áo chờ nhân viên quét dọn a di đến tẩy, mùa hè sợ quần áo thả lâu biến thối chính mình cũng là bên ngoài mặc quần áo tính cả đồ lót bít tất cùng một chỗ ném đến trong máy giặt quần áo, rót giặt quần áo dịch liền xong việc. Hiện tại thật muốn chính hắn đơn độc tẩy quần hắn còn thật không biết muốn dùng cái gì.

Hắn chỉ có thể nắm lên hai khối xà phòng, trái nghe phải nghe, lại chạy trở về phòng kéo ra thả quần lót ngăn kéo ngửi một chút, cuối cùng xác định là màu da cam khối kia xà phòng. Khương Daniel vụng về xoa bóp trong tay vải bố, thỉnh thoảng cầm lên đối ánh đèn nhìn hai mắt, nhưng mà dính nước vải đã sớm nhìn không ra vốn là trong suốt vệt nước, trong lúc nhất thời nhìn không ra rửa sạch sẽ không, chỉ có thể loạn xạ tẩy một lần lại một lần.

"Ngươi đang làm gì?"

Khương Daniel thật vất vả đem đồ lót rửa sạch, chính ngồi xổm trên mặt đất nghiên cứu hẳn là dùng cái nào bồn đến ngâm quần ngủ, phía sau vang lên thanh âm dọa đến tay hắn khẽ run rẩy bồn toàn bộ rớt xuống đất.

"Thánh Hựu ca... Ta..."

Ung Thánh Hựu trước một đêm nước uống nhiều, thực tế không nín được muốn rời giường đi nhà xí, lúc đầu bị ngẹn nước tiểu tỉnh để tâm tình của hắn đặc biệt hỏng bét, không nghĩ tới đi mau đến nhà vệ sinh thời điểm phát hiện bên trong có ánh sáng sáng, vừa mở cửa ra vậy mà nhìn thấy lần này thần kỳ cảnh tượng. Hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel người mặc rõ ràng không phải phối bao áo ngủ quần ngủ, lại nhìn thấy trên đất chậu nhựa cùng rửa tay trong máng cùng Khương Daniel áo ngủ hoa văn nhất trí không rõ vải vóc, hắn không tự giác thổi lên huýt sáo.

Tiếng huýt sáo một vang lên Khương Daniel mặt nháy mắt bạo đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên chụp chụp bả vai hắn, ngữ trọng tâm trường nói: "Người trẻ tuổi tinh lực chính là tốt."

Khương Daniel mặt là triệt để không nhịn được, hắn "Hừ" một tiếng cả người xoay người sang chỗ khác không để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu. Một cái to con hai tay ôm đầu gối ngồi trong toilet bên trong náo nhỏ tính tình, trên đầu tựa hồ dài hai con chó lỗ tai, ủy khuất rủ xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn dạng này cảm thấy rất khôi hài, học Khương Daniel động tác ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh hắn, nhẹ giọng thì thầm an ủi.

"Ai một cỗ, chúng ta cẩu cẩu sinh khí à nha? Đem quần cho ta, ta giúp ngươi giặt, biết ngươi sẽ không làm, chăn mền cùng ga giường bẩn không?"

"Ta mới không phải cẩu cẩu... ! Ta rõ ràng là ngươi cố chủ..." Khương Daniel không quay đầu lại, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm, "Ga giường không có, chỉ có bị bao bẩn..."

"Vâng vâng vâng, như vậy cố chủ tiên sinh, có thể đem quần của ngươi cho ta sao? Ta tốt tẩy xong nhanh lên về đi ngủ, khốn chết rồi."

Khương Daniel len lén liếc hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, tóc chính là vừa tỉnh ngủ cái chủng loại kia đầu ổ gà, cái ót sợi tóc tinh nghịch nhếch lên mấy cây, hắn vuốt mắt thật một bộ rất khốn dáng vẻ.

"Vậy liền làm ơn Thánh Hựu ca..."

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh tỉnh tiếp nhận quần lập tức liền dùng giặt quần áo dịch bào bên trên, đi chân trần chạy tới Khương Daniel gian phòng, hai ba lần đem bẩn bị bao tháo ra mặc lên sạch sẽ, sau đó lại hô cộc cộc ôm một lớn đống bị bao nhét vào trong máy giặt quần áo, cất kỹ gột rửa tề điều tốt định thời gian lại chạy về phòng tắm đem quần ngủ xoa sạch sẽ lấy thêm đi ban công phơi.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn chạy trước chạy sau không đành lòng, mà Ung Thánh Hựu Tại đem quần ngủ phơi tốt sau cả người đột nhiên tựa như quả cầu da xì hơi thẳng tắp đổ xuống, Khương Daniel dọa đến một cái bước nhanh về phía trước đỡ lấy nhanh ngã sấp xuống người, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi híp mắt lại miệng bên trong nói nhỏ lấy "Buồn ngủ quá", toàn thân trọng lượng đều đặt ở Khương Daniel trên thân, không có chút nào ý đứng lên.

Cái này khiến Khương Daniel lập tức chân tay luống cuống, mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt càng rủ xuống càng thấp, hắn tráng lên lá gan đem người ôm ngang lên, thấy đối phương không phản kháng hắn liền yên lòng đem người ôm trở về phòng ngủ, nhét về ổ chăn trước Khương Daniel mang tới sạch sẽ khăn mặt đem Ung Thánh Hựu chân lau sạch sẽ, đắp kín mền sau rón rén rời đi khách nằm.

Sáng sớm Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là bị phiền lòng đồng hồ sinh học làm tỉnh lại, chỉ là hôm nay trạng thái tinh thần rõ ràng không có bình thường tốt, cả người lộ ra phi thường mỏi mệt, mơ hồ ở giữa hắn nhớ tới mình tối hôm qua tựa hồ bên trên nhà cầu.

Sau đó thì sao... ?

Ung Thánh Hựu bước đi thong thả ra phòng ngủ, vừa vặn nghe được máy giặt truyền đến "Tít tít tít" thanh âm nhắc nhở, ai sáng sớm giặt quần áo a? Hắn mở ra máy giặt cái nắp, bên trong là đã vẫy khô thành một đống bị bao, đang lúc hắn mê võng thời điểm phía sau truyền đến Khương Daniel thanh âm:

"A, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đã tỉnh tới rồi sao?"

Khương Daniel đặc địa định đồng hồ báo thức Tại máy giặt vang lên thời gian rời giường, hắn nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua mệt mỏi như vậy ứng chẳng lẽ sáng sớm, mình đã nửa đêm phiền phức người ta, phơi bị bao loại chuyện này vẫn là hắn tới làm đi, kết quả hay là chậm một bước, người đã rời giường.

"Cái này, " Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào trong máy giặt quần áo bị bao, "Ta tẩy?"

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, "Ca ngươi quên sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel uyên ương áo ngủ lại đột nhiên nghĩ tới, chỉ vào hắn kêu to: "A đúng! Ngươi tối hôm qua mộng tinh!"

"Ca! !" Khương Daniel bị cái này thẳng cầu làm cho vừa thẹn lại nóng nảy, mặt sáng sớm trướng đến lão đỏ, quá mất mặt ô ô ô.

Nhưng mà nói lời kinh người Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không để ý tới đối phương lẩm bẩm, tay chân lưu loát đem bị bao phơi tốt sau liền định đi làm điểm tâm, rời đi ban công trước còn đối Khương Daniel đầu tóc rối bời vò hai thanh, tay còn chưa kịp thu hồi lại liền bị đối phương bắt dừng tay cổ tay.

"Thánh Hựu ca, tối hôm qua lời của ngươi nói, còn nhớ rõ bao nhiêu?"

"Không nhớ rõ." Ung Thánh Hựu méo một chút đầu, vội vã cuống cuồng nói: "Mệt rã rời trong lúc đó hành vi cùng ngôn ngữ ta khái không chịu trách nhiệm a!"

"Úc... Kia Thánh Hựu ca ta có thể nhờ ngươi một sự kiện sao? Hôm nay là con mèo nhóm thông lệ kiểm tra người thời gian, ta một người mang bốn cái mèo đi có chút cật lực, ngươi có thể giúp giúp ta sao?"

Thấy Khương Daniel lập tức liền buông ra mình tay, Ung Thánh Hựu xem chừng mình hẳn là không nói gì thêm kỳ quái lời nói, chính là cái này ngốc chó cảm xúc đột nhiên sa sút để tâm tình của hắn là lạ, dù sao cuối tuần mình cũng không có đặc thù an bài, liền đáp ứng xuống, Khương Daniel nháy mắt quét qua vừa rồi vẻ lo lắng, chạy chậm đến đi rửa mặt.

Cùng cái tiểu hài tử, dễ dàng như vậy cao hứng.

***

"Trí Thánh ca ở đây sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo chứa con vịt cùng tán mà mèo rổ quen cửa quen nẻo hướng sủng vật bệnh viện nội bộ đi đến, vốn cho rằng đi tới mình sân nhà Khương Daniel chỉ có thể lăng lăng đi theo hắn đi.

Một cái tuổi trẻ nam tử từ pha lê gian phòng đi tới, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khó nén vẻ kinh ngạc, "Thánh Hựu thật là ngươi sao? Trời ạ thật nhiều năm không gặp! Ta cho là ngươi sẽ không lại đến chỗ của ta."

"Làm sao lại, chỉ là đại học đến ngươi nơi này không tiện đường, ta bình thường cũng không có thời gian."

"Vậy hôm nay làm sao có rảnh đến?" Doãn Trí Thánh cúi đầu nhìn thấy hắn dẫn theo hai cái sủng vật rổ, "Đây là mèo rổ a? Ngươi không phải vẫn còn đang đi học sao ký túc xá hẳn là không thể nuôi sủng vật a."

"Nhà khác, quá thêm một người đưa không đến, ta liền phụ một tay."

"Nhà khác? Ai vậy? Bạn trai? Vân vân..."

Doãn Trí Thánh nhìn thấy mèo này rổ cũng quá nhìn quen mắt, hắn ngồi xổm xuống nhìn kỹ mắt mèo trong rổ con mèo, xong, nhìn thấy đã lâu không gặp đệ đệ rất cao hứng, không lọt vào mắt đứng ở một bên Khương Daniel.

"Hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới a... Các ngươi làm sao lại cùng đi, quả thực thần kỳ."

Doãn Trí Thánh để trợ thủ nhóm tiếp nhận trong tay hai người mèo, Ung Thánh Hựu quá lâu không đến, đạt được đáp ứng sau trực tiếp đi theo kiểm tra thất.

Đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi sau Doãn Trí Thánh đối Khương Daniel trực tiếp một mặt "Ngươi tốt nhất từ thực đưa tới", Khương Daniel cũng không trốn, hào phóng thừa nhận hai người thuê quan hệ, Tại đối phương hồ nghi trong ánh mắt nói sang chuyện khác.

"Trí Thánh ca, ngươi vừa vì sao lại nói Thánh Hựu ca mang chính là bạn trai? không đều là..."

"Liền biết ngươi muốn hỏi cái này." Doãn Trí Thánh đưa cho hắn một chén trà nóng sau đem 5 năm trước sự tình chậm rãi nói tới.

Năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên lấy nơi đó tốt nhất cao trung, người khác rất thông minh học tập không cần bỏ ra phí quá nhiều tinh lực đều có thể kiểm tra đến rất tốt thành tích, thêm vào nhà chưa từng có cho hắn việc học bên trên áp lực, cho nên hắn dứt khoát đem sau khi học xong thời gian đặt ở mình cảm thấy hứng thú sự tình bên trên, một loại trong đó chính là chiếu cố vấn tiểu động vật.

Doãn Trí Thánh lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tràng cảnh hắn đến nay còn nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, lúc ấy thiếu niên ôm một con thoi thóp Tiểu Nãi Miêu xông vào hắn chỗ sủng vật bệnh viện, hắn thần sắc lo lắng, đối Doãn Trí Thánh một mực thỉnh cầu "Mau cứu nó, mau cứu nó" .

Tiểu Nãi Miêu được cứu sống sau Ung Thánh Hựu đối với nó một tấc cũng không rời dốc lòng chăm sóc, chiều nào khóa sau sẽ đúng giờ xuất hiện Tại sủng vật bệnh viện, về sau Tiểu Nãi Miêu khôi phục Ung Thánh Hựu hay là thường xuyên đến bệnh viện hỗ trợ, dần dà Doãn Trí Thánh cũng ngầm thừa nhận cái này thanh niên là bệnh viện một phần tử.

"Thánh Hựu đẹp cỡ nào ngươi cũng rõ ràng, giống hắn dạng này lại soái thành tích lại tốt nam hài tử ngưỡng mộ hắn tiểu cô nương nhiều lắm."

Có mấy cái đặc biệt hâm mộ Ung Thánh Hựu cao trung nữ sinh Thiên Thiên xuất hiện Tại trong bệnh viện, chẳng những không có hỗ trợ, còn cả ngày quấy rối nghĩ nghiêm túc làm công nhân tình nguyện Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu phiền muộn không thôi, uyển chuyển cự tuyệt đám kia các nữ sinh nhiều lần đều không có có hiệu quả, các nàng Thiên Thiên đến bệnh viện huyên náo gà chó không yên.

"Về sau Thánh Hựu cảm thấy quá quấy rầy chúng ta, đối các cô gái nói 'Ta không thích nữ, ta chỉ thích nam nhân' . Kết quả các cô gái thật không tiếp tục đến."

"Thánh Hựu ca nói là thật hay là đơn thuần vì để cho những cái kia nữ học sinh biết khó mà lui?"

"Cái này ta cũng hỏi qua hắn, Thánh Hựu đối ta còn rất tín nhiệm, nói với ta đây không phải trò đùa lời nói." Doãn Trí Thánh cười cười, "Đặc biệt khôi hài chính là, Thánh Hựu không hổ là được hoan nghênh hài tử, nữ hài tử là không đến, ngược lại là suốt ngày một đống nam sinh bắt đầu ở bệnh viện chúng ta cổng lắc lư. Thánh Hựu rất bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể không đến chỗ của ta, lại lần gặp gỡ chính là vừa rồi."

Nhìn xem lâm vào trầm tư Khương Daniel, Doãn Trí Thánh chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Thánh Hựu cùng ngươi đều là hảo hài tử, nhưng là các ngươi không phải người một đường, nếu như ngươi không thể bảo hộ hắn không bị liên lụy cùng tổn thương, ta cảm thấy ngươi hay là buông hắn ra tương đối tốt."

"Ừm."

Thời gian dài trầm mặc để bầu không khí trở nên quỷ dị, Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng "Khương Daniel mau tới ôm ngươi mèo" thành công để hai người lấy lại tinh thần, bốn con mèo đều rất khỏe mạnh, chỉ tiêu hết thảy bình thường, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu dốc lòng chiếu cố vấn Rooney thể trọng còn hạ xuống một chút, hướng khỏe mạnh cũng thon thả mục tiêu xuất phát.

Khương Daniel lái xe trên đường thỉnh thoảng nhìn lén ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế vị lại một mực quay đầu đùa mèo Ung Thánh Hựu, nội tâm ý nghĩ càng thêm mãnh liệt.

Tốt sau hai người từng cái đem 4 con tiểu tổ tông từ mèo trong rổ phóng xuất, Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ giữ chặt hướng ban công đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu, đối phương mê hoặc quay đầu lại, nháy mắt một mặt không hiểu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chuyển đến cùng ta ở cùng nhau đi."

\----TCB ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

"Ta cự tuyệt."

"Vì cái gì a!"

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mười phần quả quyết cự tuyệt Khương Daniel nội tâm là sụp đổ, hắn cho rằng vừa rồi mình biểu lộ chân thành tha thiết, ngôn ngữ bá đạo, hoàn toàn hiện ra tự thân hắc đạo lão đại khí chất , dựa theo tiểu thuyết phát triển đối phương không phải hẳn là nội tâm hươu con xông loạn đáp ứng sao? Làm sao cùng trên mạng viết không giống? !

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel quên mình có thể là bá đạo tổng giám đốc nhưng đối phương tuyệt đối không phải là Jack tô sự thật, mà lại Ung Thánh Hựu hay là một cái thực sự hiện thực chủ Nghĩa người.

"Như vậy Khương tiên sinh ta hỏi ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ thở dài, "Ta và ngươi ký chính là không phải phổ thông thương nghiệp hợp đồng? Ta cùng ngươi có phải hay không chỉ là phổ thông thuê quan hệ? Ta cùng ngươi có phải hay không cũng không quen? Ta và ngươi ký hợp đồng bên trong là nói ta muốn tuyệt đối phục tùng ngươi hay là đây là trương văn tự bán mình?"

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu một hệ liệt chất vấn làm cho sửng sốt một chút, chỉ bắt được "Không quen", "Phổ thông" những này từ. Hoàn toàn chính xác bọn hắn thời gian chung đụng rất ngắn, cũng không phải sớm chiều ở chung, hắn tự cho là hai người chung đụng được rất hòa hài là bởi vì bọn hắn tương hỗ thích đối phương. Mà tầng này thích Khương Daniel xác định mình là tâm động, hắn không hi vọng xa vời đối phương cùng hắn có đồng dạng tâm cảnh, nhưng tối thiểu là có ở giữa bạn bè thích.

Nghe đối phương từng câu phủi sạch quan hệ lời nói, Khương Daniel hiểu phải tự mình là Tại tự mình đa tình, hắn từ nhỏ đều là trong nhà mời gia sư giảng bài, chưa từng đi trường học cùng người khác ở chung, miệng nói không nên lời lời hay, chỉ có thể vụng về biểu đạt mình nội tâm ý nghĩ, nhưng là cái này cũng không có rất tốt truyền đạt cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta chỉ là bởi vì, thích Thánh Hựu ca cho nên. . ."

"Dừng lại, ta không cần nghe ngươi giải thích, ngươi lại nói bậy ta hiện tại liền đi."

Khương Daniel tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu nói được thì làm được, hắn không tự giác nắm chặt bàn tay cường độ, đem cổ tay của đối phương chăm chú nắm ở trong tay, "Không nói không nói, ngươi đừng đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời, hai người đối mặt một hồi lâu hắn nâng lên một cái tay khác vò hai thanh Khương Daniel mềm hô hô tóc, thừa dịp đối phương phân thần lúc tránh ra khỏi thủ đoạn, trở lại khách nằm khép cửa phòng lại.

Hắn dựa vào trên cửa không nói một lời, nghe được Khương Daniel tiếng bước chân dần dần thu nhỏ mới dọc theo cánh cửa trượt xuống đặt mông ngồi dưới đất, che lấy nóng lên khuôn mặt thật lâu chậm thẫn thờ.

"Thật sự là hỗn đản, làm sao thích có thể nói tới như vậy mặt không đỏ tim không đập, ta phản ứng như vậy đây tính toán là cái gì a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ảo não đứng lên đem mình ngã vào giữa giường, ý đồ đắp chăn che giấu mình luống cuống, nhưng ổ chăn oi bức sẽ chỉ làm trên mặt hắn nhiệt độ lên cao, ngay cả lỗ tai đều nhiễm lên không rõ đỏ ửng.

Toàn bộ ban đêm Ung Thánh Hựu đều cùng trốn tránh giống như né tránh Khương Daniel ánh mắt, đối đầu người kia ủy khuất thần sắc cũng tận lực tránh đi ánh mắt, hắn dùng hết tốc độ nhanh nhất xử lý tốt việc nhà liền đem mình khóa trong phòng, hôm sau sáng sớm ngay cả điểm tâm đều không có làm liền vội vàng rời đi chung cư.

Khương Daniel sau khi rời giường ngơ ngác nhìn trống rỗng bàn ăn, trong lòng cũng đi theo không một khối.

***

Thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu giống thường ngày đi lầu dạy học lên lớp, không biết có phải hay không là trước một đêm không có nghỉ ngơi tốt, hắn luôn cảm giác mình bị không rõ ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú, khi hắn nghi hoặc tả hữu quan sát lúc lại không có phát giác dị thường. Sau đó mấy ngày loại cảm giác này càng thêm mãnh liệt, mặc kệ là hắn đi học, hay là đi ở trường trên đường, hoặc là đi múc nước hoặc là đi nhà tắm tắm rửa, luôn cảm giác có một cỗ ánh mắt chằm chằm đến hắn tê cả da đầu.

Trở lại ký túc xá sau Ung Thánh Hựu đem túi sách hướng trên ghế một ném, phát ra bịch tiếng vang. Cùng phòng hiếm khi nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực, vứt xuống trong tay chuyên nghiệp sách thần thần bí bí nói ra: "Thánh Hựu, tâm tình không tốt?"

"Ừm là có chút bực bội." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút giật mình, ngay cả cùng phòng đều nhìn ra mình tâm tình không tốt, "Không có ý tứ mấy ngày nay tâm tình không tốt, luôn cảm giác mình bị người giám thị đồng dạng, có phải là ảnh hưởng đến ngươi. . ."

"Không có không có!" Cùng phòng lắc đầu liên tục, lập tức vừa nghi nghi ngờ mà nhìn xem hắn, "Không đúng, ngươi mới vừa rồi là nói cảm thấy mình bị người giám thị? Ngươi chẳng lẽ không có nhìn trường học diễn đàn thiếp mời sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, trường học trong diễn đàn chỉ có nước khu cùng bát quái khu mỗi ngày trò chuyện phong sinh thủy khởi, hắn loại này đối sân trường phong vân bát quái không có chút nào hưng người thú vị cũng liền đại nhất khai giảng lúc ấy trải qua một lần, tài khoản mật mã sớm quên sạch chớ nói chi là đi xem thiếp.

Cùng phòng gặp hắn một mặt mộng tranh thủ thời gian nắm qua điện thoại di động của mình mở ra diễn đàn, ấn mở gần đây nhiệt độ cao nhất thiếp mời đưa di động đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại muốn nhìn rõ trên màn hình chữ nhỏ, xem xét lập tức tức giận đến nổi trận lôi đình.

"Đây là cái nào ngu xuẩn phát thiếp mời? !"

Phát bài viết ID là một chuỗi chữ số, xem xét chính là vì phát bài viết mới đăng kí tài khoản, tiêu đề phi thường ngay thẳng, liền gọi "Cầu năm thứ ba đại học ngành kiến trúc Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh nude" . Lâu chủ không có nhiều nói nhảm, trực tiếp cho thấy yêu cầu của mình, nửa thân trần chiếu 10 vạn Hàn nguyên, lộ ra trọn vẹn 20 vạn Hàn nguyên, ủng hộ diễn đàn nội bộ DM gửi đi, thu được lập tức gửi tiền.

Thiếp mời một phát lập tức liền lửa, đại đa số là ăn dưa quần chúng, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn chính là trường học nhân vật phong vân, đối với hắn có mưu đồ nhiều người phải đi, nhưng là ngay thẳng như vậy phát yêu cầu lầu này chủ là đệ nhất nhân, hơn nữa còn như thế, nóng bỏng.

Dưới lầu có một người po ra mình cùng lâu chủ DM ghi chép, nàng ngay từ đầu không tin thiếp mời chân thực tính, liền phát một trương Tại thư viện trộm đập tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt chiếu cho lâu chủ, kết quả rất nhanh đạt được lâu chủ hồi phục, nói nàng là người đầu tiên cho mình phát ảnh chụp người, mặc dù không phù hợp yêu cầu nhưng là cái này ảnh chụp nhìn rất đẹp, để nàng cung cấp trương mục ngân hàng cho mình, tầng chủ nửa tin nửa ngờ phát hết nợ hào quá khứ, lập tức liền thu được 5 vạn tới sổ tin tức.

Lúc này thiếp mới ra tất cả mọi người sôi trào, nhao nhao cho lâu chủ pm các loại Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chụp, nhưng là ảnh nude kia là một trương đều không có, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu là có tiếng "Không lộ thịt đảng", một cái mùa hè ngay cả quần đùi đều không xuyên người cũng đừng tiêu nghĩ hắn sẽ làm chúng thay quần áo. Bởi vì gửi tới ảnh chụp toàn bộ "Đồ không đối đề", lâu chủ bất đắc dĩ biên tập lầu chính thiếp mời, để mọi người đừng có lại pm không quan hệ hình ảnh, hắn sẽ không thanh toán phí dụng.

Xem hết thiếp mời Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút khoát tay vuốt ve cùng phòng điện thoại, may mắn đối phương phản ứng cấp tốc kịp thời nắm tay thu hồi lại, "Lần này ngươi biết vì cái gì luôn cảm giác có người nhìn chằm chằm ngươi đi?"

"Biết, tạ ơn."

"Ai, giữa huynh đệ cám ơn cái gì tạ, ngược lại là Thánh Hựu, ngươi định làm như thế nào đâu, nếu không tìm nhân viên quản lý xóa topic đi."

"Phàm là nhân viên nhà trường có chút tự giác sớm liền trực tiếp xử lý, ta cảm thấy tìm nhân viên quản lý không có dùng, mấy ngày nữa xem một chút đi."

Nói là qua mấy ngày, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày đều không vượt qua nổi, kể từ khi biết thiếp mời tồn tại, hắn giác quan bị không ngừng phóng đại, không chỉ có cảm giác được ánh mắt xâm lược, thậm chí còn chú ý tới cùng phòng học đồng học xì xào bàn tán. Trở thành dư luận trung tâm cảm giác cũng không tốt đẹp gì, huống chi cái này cũng không là bởi vì chính mình đã làm sai chuyện, thuần túy là bởi vì vì người khác đùa ác hành vi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi lại tiếp tục như thế sẽ đối người bên cạnh sinh ra càng lớn ảnh hưởng, đặc biệt là cùng mình một gian túc xá cùng phòng, cân nhắc lại kiểm tra sau hắn thu thập xong mình vốn cũng không nhiều hành lý, chuyển ra trường học ký túc xá. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại lầu ký túc xá đại môn lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho cùng phòng phát đầu tạm biệt tin nhắn, hắn nhìn xem mình ở2 nhiều năm cao ốc thở dài, cuối cùng vẫn là Tại danh bạ bên trong tìm tới một cái có đoạn thời gian không có liên hệ người.

"Đại Huy, giúp ca một chuyện."

***

"Thánh, Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel mở ra chung cư cửa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là giật mình, "Ta tưởng rằng kêu giao hàng đến. . ."

"Giao hàng? Không phải nói cho ngươi chớ ăn giao hàng sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cố hết sức đem cái rương kéo vào cửa trước, đang lo làm sao đem nó chuyển đến gian phòng đi Khương Daniel liền một tay đem rương hành lý cầm lên.

"Ta không biết làm cơm a. . . Ca ngươi mấy ngày nay lại không chịu đến ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là. . ."

"Được được được, ta sai được thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đi cho qua lý hắn liền không lại giày vò, đi vào phòng bếp vây lên tạp dề một bộ chuẩn bị mở nồi sôi tư thế, Khương Daniel vội vàng ngăn cản đối phương mở tủ lạnh hành vi, "Thánh Hựu ca chúng ta cùng một chỗ ăn giao hàng đi! Dù sao đều điểm, không ăn chính là lãng phí lương thực, sẽ bị thiên khiển."

Ngẫu nhiên ăn một lần cũng không sao, Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu cởi tạp dề, Khương Daniel gặp hắn rời đi phòng bếp nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lập tức chân chó vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu đi dạo: "Ca không phải cự tuyệt ta ở chung thỉnh cầu sao? Làm sao hay là mang theo hành lý đến."

"Ta không phải nói ta sai lầm rồi sao? Cho nên chuyển tới khi bồi tội, làm sao, không chào đón rồi?"

Khương Daniel quả thực không thể tin vào tai của mình, đem mình cự ở ngoài ngàn dặm người thế mà thừa nhận sai lầm, còn vì đền bù sai lầm chuyển tới cùng mình ở? Đây là cái gì bánh từ trên trời rớt xuống công việc tốt?

"Đùa ngươi chơi, trường học bên kia xảy ra chút sự tình, ta hiện tại không tiện ở tại nơi này, càng nghĩ chỉ có thể đến ngươi nơi này, tiền thuê nhà ngươi từ tiền lương bên trong trừ đi, nhưng là tướng đúng, về sau ta chiếu nhìn cuộc sống của ngươi ngươi phải cho ta thêm tiền lương."

Khương Daniel không nói hai lời điên cuồng gật đầu, lại đột nhiên điên cuồng lắc đầu, "Không không không, tiền thuê nhà ta không muốn thu! Tăng lương là nhất định." Khương Daniel từ túi tiền móc ra một tấm thẻ chi phiếu nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, "Về sau nhà này tiêu xài đều xoát thẻ này, mật mã 950825."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có đối cái này mật mã đưa ra nghi vấn thời điểm điện thoại di động kêu lên một chuỗi thanh âm nhắc nhở, xem xét quả nhiên là Lý Đại Huy cho hắn gửi tới tin tức, từng đầu sau khi xem xong Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt âm trầm mà đem di động giơ lên Khương Daniel trước mặt, "Giải thích một chút."

"Vì cái gì muốn ta ảnh nude biến thái sở dụng thẻ ngân hàng chủ hộ là ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu làm ơn Hacker đệ đệ Lý Đại Huy hỗ trợ đen vào trường học diễn đàn hệ thống, rút ra cái kia phát ảnh chụp cầm tới thù lao tầng chủ đứng ở giữa tin nhắn, thông qua gửi tiền ghi chép cuối cùng xác nhận gửi tiền người tin tức, Khương Daniel tâm cũng đủ lớn, dùng tài khoản hay là bình thường cho mình phát tiền lương cái kia, đối con số rất mẫn cảm Ung Thánh Hựu một chút liền nhận ra xâu này số thẻ.

Thấy Khương Daniel ánh mắt né tránh, ngón tay không tự giác giảo gấp là hắn biết việc này quả nhiên cùng mình cố chủ thoát không khỏi liên quan, "Tốt ngươi, vì để cho ta chuyển tới dùng loại thủ đoạn này, nói ngươi không phải biến. . ."

Khương Daniel đem người đẩy ngã ở trên ghế sa lon, cả người dừng trên người, bàn tay phải chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu bên cạnh, ngón trỏ trái kềm ở cái cằm của hắn, ngón cái vuốt ve mê người môi mỏng, "Ảnh chụp nào có ca ngươi chân nhân đẹp mắt a."

Phát ra trí mạng mị lực người khờ dại coi là đối phương sẽ bị mình làm cho tim đập rộn lên, mặt đỏ tới mang tai. Nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu là ai, hắn hướng trên người người cười cười, Tại Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh thần chi tế hắn đưa ngón trỏ ra ôm lấy đối phương ngón út, hung hăng hướng lên một tách ra.

"Đau! ! ! ! ! Ca ngươi thật hung a ta chỉ là có một chút điểm không từ thủ đoạn mà thôi ô. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy trợn mắt trừng một cái: "Ta nhìn ngươi đây là' không gãy gãy tay' mới đúng."

Khương Daniel ủy khuất hút lấy cái mũi bấm một số điện thoại, đối phương tiếp lên nháy mắt hắn lập tức phát ra ai oán thanh âm: "Mẫn Huyền ca, Thánh Hựu ca khi dễ ta. . ."

Lười nhác nhìn thẳng đối điện thoại lên án mình bạo lực hành vi đại cẩu chó, Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng thu thập kia một rương hành lý, lâm vào cửa phòng trước còn đối Khương Daniel cái mông đá một cước.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa phòng Khương Daniel cũng không có tắt điện thoại, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo ý cười thanh âm từ ống nghe truyền đến, "Thánh Hựu tiến gian phòng rồi?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel giơ điện thoại hướng trên ghế sa lon một tòa, trong nhà mèo liền vây quanh hắn meo meo gọi, để hắn cho mình khò khè lông, "Lần trước sự tình xử lý tốt rồi?"

"Cùng chúng ta lúc trước dự đoán đồng dạng, Thôi thị Tại tiếp nhận mấy cái chúng ta khách hàng lớn sau tài chính đã bão hòa, mấy cái cùng chúng ta quan hệ tốt lão chủ cố vấn cũng không quen nhìn Thôi thị hành vi chủ động phối hợp chúng ta đi tìm Thôi thị nói chuyện làm ăn. Quả nhiên Thôi thị hiện chưởng môn là cái không có kinh nghiệm người trẻ tuổi, không có cách nào cự tuyệt ích lợi thật lớn dụ hoặc, xem nhẹ công ty mình quy mô còn nhỏ, lại nhiều liền sẽ vận doanh khó khăn sự thật. Một cái thỏa mãn không được nhu cầu hộ khách mới xí nghiệp tự nhiên không cách nào làm cho những cái kia kẻ già đời tin phục, hộ khách liền lại chạy về chúng ta nơi này."

"Hoàng Gia Cát quả nhiên đa mưu túc trí, chiêu này' ôm ấp yêu thương' thực tế là diệu."

"Kế là ta nghĩ, nhưng là quyết định đi động Thôi thị hay là ngươi chụp tấm. Còn có chính là, bức Thánh Hựu dọn tới sự tình ta nghe Tại Hoán nói, thật có ngươi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dừng một chút, "Ngươi không có ý định nói cho hắn sao?"

"Hắn biết được càng ít càng tốt."

Khương Daniel rõ ràng, những cái kia sắc bén ánh mắt nơi nào là vì chụp Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chụp học sinh đang học có thể bắn ra, Thôi thị quá sớm biết Ung Thánh Hựu tồn tại, đồng thời Tại hắn ngay dưới mắt càng thêm càn rỡ, xác thực như Doãn Trí Thánh nói, hoặc là rời đi hoặc là bảo hộ, đã cái trước làm không được, vậy hắn liền muốn đem hết toàn lực bảo hộ người này.

"Thôi Trí Huân nếu là dám động Thánh Hựu ca một chút. . ." Tại Khương Daniel trong ngực nằm phải hảo hảo da đặc biệt đột nhiên xù lông nhảy dựng lên nhìn xem ánh mắt mang theo lấy hung ác nhưng là khóe miệng lại cười đến cong cong chủ nhân, "Vậy liền xử lý đi."

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

"Khương tiên sinh, rời giường ăn điểm tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ đẩy ra Khương Daniel cửa phòng, gian phòng bên trong màn cửa kéo đến kín không kẽ hở, không có để một tia ánh nắng trộm chạy vào, bất tỉnh tối gian phòng bên trong lờ mờ có thể nhìn thấy một người ôm chăn mền co quắp tại ngủ trên giường chính hương, chói tai chuông báo phảng phất không tồn tại đồng dạng.

Nhìn xem người trên giường chỉ là nhẹ nhàng nhuyễn động hai lần cũng không có rời giường ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này tính tình cũng là nói đến là đến. Hắn sải bước đi đến cuối giường "Bá" một chút đem màn cửa giật ra, hơi ánh mặt trời chói mắt nháy mắt xâm lấn cả phòng.

Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm lẩm bẩm, chính là không có mở mắt rời giường ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biểu tình một thanh xốc lên đối phương chăn mền trên người, nằm ỳ da người tiếp xúc đến hơi lạnh không khí, rốt cục run rẩy thân thể mở mắt.

"Ngài hôm nay không phải có cái trọng yếu thần sẽ muốn tham gia sao? Nếu không rời giường liền không có thời gian ăn điểm tâm, đói bụng họp đầu óc sẽ trở nên không hiệu nghiệm." Ung Thánh Hựu gặp người còn tỉnh tỉnh nằm ở trên giường chớp đậu đậu mắt thấy mình, vội vàng dắt lấy cánh tay của hắn đem người kéo lên.

"Đã lớn như vậy chỉ làm sao giống như tiểu hài tử, mau dậy đi đánh răng rửa mặt!"

... ...

Một trận trầm mặc để không khí không hiểu lại thấp mấy chuyến, đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị không để ý tới mình cố chủ tiếp tục làm việc thời điểm đối phương khàn khàn thanh âm trầm thấp vang lên: "Thánh Hựu ca..."

"Cái, cái gì sự tình?" Cái này đáng chết giọng thấp pháo thật mẹ hắn gợi cảm...

"Ngươi..." Tỉnh tỉnh đại cẩu đột nhiên hướng hắn nở rộ một nụ cười xán lạn, "Giống như gia đình bản Mẫn Huyền ca nha."

***

"Làm sao liền lại đối cố chủ phát cáu a a a a a a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình nhất định là điên, hắn xe đạp dẫm đến nhanh chóng, muốn đem tâm tình tiêu cực toàn bộ ném đến sau đầu, nhưng là kia lửa chính là soạt soạt soạt không ngừng mà đi lên bốc lên, trước khi ra cửa Khương Daniel nói lời một mực đang trong đầu xoay quanh. Dựa vào cái gì nói hắn là gia đình bản Hoàng Mẫn Huyền? Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là hắn công việc trợ lý không giả, mình bây giờ cũng coi là Khương Daniel mời đến toàn chức bảo mẫu, nói thì nói như thế không sai, chính là nhà ở bản Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Nhưng là Khương Daniel như thế ví von chính là để tâm hắn sinh khó chịu, mà lại kia cỗ khó chịu cũng không phải tới bắt nguồn từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mà là Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với loại này nhận biết có loại luống cuống cùng phát điên, hắn không hiểu vì sao lại bởi vì câu nói này mình phụng phịu, còn vô lễ không rên một tiếng đóng sập cửa về trường học.

Phân thần trong lúc đó hắn đã cưỡi đến trong trường học, kém chút cùng chạm mặt tới xe con đụng vào. May mắn trong sân trường đi xe tốc độ không nhanh, lái xe cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều kịp thời thắng xe lại. Bây giờ đang là các học sinh đều đi bên trên tảo khóa thời điểm, rất nhiều đi ngang qua học sinh đều bởi vì cái này nhỏ ngoài ý muốn dừng bước.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút chưa tỉnh hồn, lăng lăng định Tại giữa đường không có lui qua một bên. Xe con lái xe gặp hắn thật lâu không động, nhịn không được quay cửa kính xe xuống đối hắn rống to: "Đồng học ngươi có phải là có tật xấu hay không a! Muốn tìm cái chết cũng đừng tìm ta a!"

Cái này một hô là triệt để đem Ung Thánh Hựu hô hoàn hồn mà, còn liên quan gọi lên lửa giận của hắn, bình thường hào hoa phong nhã Ung Thánh Hựu đối lái xe cũng là dừng lại gầm thét: "Con mẹ nó ngươi ở bên trong sân trường nghịch hành còn có lý rồi? ! Là ngươi muốn chết hay là ta muốn chết a? Ta thủ quy củ trên đường cưỡi xe ta thất thần liền phải bị như ngươi loại này không tuân thủ quy tắc giao thông người đưa lên trời sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị người đè xuống mắng chửi người chốt mở, lốp bốp đối xe con lái xe chính là dừng lại có lý có cứ thống mạ, tư duy trôi chảy, logic rõ ràng, thỉnh thoảng tung ra vài câu thô tục. Ung Thánh Hựu nói thế nào cũng là trường học nhân vật phong vân, trước mặt mọi người mắng chửi người hoàn toàn không phải tác phong của hắn, vây xem đồng học nhao nhao lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra chụp ảnh chụp ảnh, cùng bằng hữu chia sẻ bát quái chia sẻ bát quái, cuối cùng vẫn là xe con lái xe chịu không được Ung Thánh Hựu chửi ầm lên cùng đám người vây xem áp lực, đê mi thuận nhãn mà xin lỗi Ung Thánh Hựu mới ngậm miệng nhường ra thông đạo.

Trên đường cái này việc nhỏ xen giữa rất nhanh liền trong trường học truyền ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo một thân lệ khí tiến phòng học thời điểm tất cả đồng học đều nín thở không dám lên trước hỏi nhiều. Hắn hướng thường ngày hướng mình cố định chỗ ngồi đi đến, còn chưa đi gần liền có thể nhìn thấy một cái lớn như vậy phấn chiếc hộp màu đỏ đặt ở trên mặt bàn.

Hắn tả hữu nhìn qua không ai nhận lãnh cái hộp này, cũng không ai tiến lên đây nói cho hắn là chuyện gì xảy ra. Tại hắn do dự có phải là muốn đem đồ vật giao đến trên giảng đài lúc Ung Thánh Hựu bạn cùng phòng tới kéo hắn lại.

"Thứ này là đưa cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem hắn, đối phương về hắn một cái chắc chắn ánh mắt, "Buổi sáng hôm nay ta rất sớm đã tỉnh, liền dứt khoát sớm một chút đến phòng học chiếm hàng sau trên chỗ ngồi khóa đi ngủ. Tiến phòng học thời điểm nhìn thấy một người mặc màu đen vệ áo, mang miệng bảo vệ người lén lén lút lút Tại ngươi vị trí bên trên buông xuống cái hộp này, ta liền hô a hỏi đối phương có phải là đưa cho ngươi, người kia lời nói đều không nói điên cuồng điểm mấy lần đầu liền nhanh như chớp chạy, ta ngay cả là nam hay là nữ đều không thấy rõ ràng."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có mở ra hộp ý tứ bạn cùng phòng đuổi ngay sau đó thuyết phục hắn: "Dù sao khẳng định là người theo đuổi ngươi tặng a? Màu hồng hộp quà a! Truy ngươi nam nữ đều nhiều như vậy, giới tính liền không thèm để ý đi? Hiện tại hủy đi nhìn xem thôi?"

"Liền ngươi nhất bát quái."

Bây giờ cách lên lớp còn có 15 phút, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cùng nó tiếp tục phụng phịu đem mình khí xấu còn không bằng đem lực chú ý chuyển dời đến sự vật khác bên trên. Hộp thể tích thật sự là lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa rồi ước lượng một chút trọng lượng còn không nhẹ, hắn hai tay cầm nắp hộp chậm rãi xốc lên hộp quà, bạn cùng phòng tiến tới cơ hồ muốn đem mặt dán vào trên cái hộp, Ung Thánh Hựu vẻn vẹn mở ra một đường nhỏ lập tức liền đem cái nắp đắp lên.

Bạn cùng phòng nuốt ngụm nước miếng, chậm rãi ngồi thẳng lên, "Thánh Hựu, cái này..."

"Ta nhìn thấy."

"Cái này. . . Này sao lại thế này con a? Có phải là lần trước muốn ngươi ảnh nude kia cái đồ biến thái nhìn ngươi chuyển ra trường học liền..."

"Không phải hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu bọc sách trên lưng sau dời lên hộp, trực tiếp hướng phòng học bên ngoài đi đến, "Giúp ta xin phép nghỉ."

"Ngươi cẩn thận một chút a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm màu hồng phấn hộp lớn đi ở trường trên đường thực tế làm người khác chú ý, còn tốt đã nhanh lên khóa trên đường học sinh thiếu hơn phân nửa. Xuyên qua hơn phân nửa trường học đi tới một tòa thuần trắng lầu dạy học trước, cùng chung quanh gạch đỏ tường kiến trúc lộ ra không hợp nhau. Tiến vào lầu dạy học sau một cỗ nồng đậm nước khử trùng cùng Formalin hỗn hợp hương vị kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu xoang mũi, hắn mất tự nhiên nhíu mày, hướng có chút bất tỉnh tối lầu một hành lang đi đến.

Hắn đi qua từng gian phòng thí nghiệm, đều không ngoại lệ đều là hướng về phía bình bình lọ lọ các loại chuyển, chỉ có tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng bước chân cùng pha lê dụng cụ va chạm thanh âm. Đi đến cuối hành lang lúc ngay cả một điểm nhỏ thanh âm đều không có, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trong phòng nhìn thêm vài lần, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra bấm điện thoại.

"Chuông Huyền ngươi không có ở phòng thí nghiệm? Ân ta tới, nghĩ nhờ ngươi giúp ta xử lý một chút đồ vật."

Hàn huyên hai câu sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền cúp điện thoại, trực tiếp đẩy ra phòng thí nghiệm cửa đi vào bên trong chờ. Không có mở đèn phòng thí nghiệm rất là bất tỉnh tối, che nắng màn cửa ngăn cản hết thảy nghĩ chạy vào ánh nắng, hắn đem hộp quà để lên bàn, trực tiếp xốc lên toàn bộ nắp hộp. Đập vào mi mắt là một thanh mang máu dao giải phẫu cùng chất đầy cả một cái hộp chuột bạch, tất cả chuột bạch đã bị đã giải phẫu, có bị móc sạch nội tạng, có gãy chân gãy đuôi, có thậm chí không có đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu mang lên tay bao, mang tới cái kẹp gảy mấy lần, quả nhiên Tại chuột bạch trong đống thi thể lật đến một cái đẫm máu phong thư, khi hắn đem phía ngoài tố phong hủy đi, đem phong thư cất vào túi sách lúc Kim Chung Huyền rốt cục kéo ra phòng thí nghiệm đại môn.

Người đến nhìn thấy mang máu tay bao giật nảy mình, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi hướng mình gật đầu rốt cục thở dài một hơi, nhưng là khi nhìn đến kia một rương chuột bạch sau lần nữa cau chặt lông mày: "Ai làm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ buông tay, biểu thị mình cái gì cũng không biết. Kim Chung Huyền luôn luôn có một viên lão mụ tử tâm, nhìn thấy hảo bằng hữu lâm vào không rõ hoàn cảnh tự nhiên là lo lắng có phải hay không, nhưng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt vân đạm phong khinh không có chút nào thèm quan tâm dáng vẻ lại không tốt tiếp tục nhiều lời, liên tục dặn dò hắn có chuyện không muốn một người gánh liền ôm một rương chuột chết rời đi phòng thí nghiệm.

Theo y học viện trở về Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có lên lớp tâm tư, dứt khoát cùng bạn cùng phòng lên tiếng chào hỏi trực tiếp cúp mất cả ngày khóa, hắn hớp lấy thêm hai phần bơ tiêu đường macchiato đi tới lầu ký túc xá sân thượng, xác nhận bốn bề vắng lặng sau hắn đem đồ uống tiện tay đặt ở trên lan can, từ trong túi xách lật ra cái kia khả nghi phong thư, rút ra bên trong trang giấy nhìn qua nội dung sau than nhẹ một tiếng, móc ra mới từ quầy bán quà vặt mua cái bật lửa, nhóm lửa trang giấy sau tiện tay ném ở đất xi măng bên trên, xách bên trên đồ uống rời đi sân thượng.

***

"Khương Daniel, nam, năm 1996 ngày 10 tháng 12 xuất sinh."

"Khương thị con trai độc nhất, xí nghiệp người thừa kế duy nhất."

"Tính cách bá đạo sắc bén... Sách, đều là vô dụng tình báo."

Nhìn tư liệu người lắc đầu, đem trong tay giấy phá tan thành từng mảnh ném vào cống thoát nước.

"Chưa từng đi trường học, một mực tiếp nhận gia đình giáo dục. Thích ăn đồ ngọt, nhất là kẹo mềm, thích nhất động vật là mèo... Khương tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngài cho ta nhìn những thứ này làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi chiều tốt rất sớm, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel so hắn sớm hơn vào trong nhà, vừa nhìn thấy hắn trở về liền cùng chó nhìn thấy xương cốt đồng dạng, con mắt lóe ra sáng lóng lánh quang giống hiến bảo đồng dạng xuất ra vài trang giấy đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt khó được vặn vẹo, hắn bây giờ thấy giấy A4 liền không hiểu nháo tâm, nhìn thấy phía trên một đống lớn tự giới thiệu càng là cảm thấy sọ não đau.

"Giới thiệu chính ta a." Khương Daniel bày làm ra một bộ nghiêm chỉnh bộ dáng, "Ta cảm thấy ca một mực không tiếp thụ ta là bởi vì chúng ta tương hỗ không đủ hiểu rõ, ta cảm thấy nếu như chỉ dựa vào thông thường lời nói vậy chúng ta tiến độ cũng quá chậm, cho nên ta đều đem trọng yếu trực tiếp liệt ra, ca chỉ phải nhớ kỹ không là tốt rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc qua Khương Daniel, "Đã nói xong tương hỗ hiểu rõ đâu? Làm sao liền cho ta loại vật này, chính ngươi đâu."

"Cái này Thánh Hựu ca ngươi cứ việc yên tâm!" Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản bác mình phá lệ vui vẻ, "Ta đã sớm để Mẫn Huyền ca giúp ta điều tra qua, ngươi tất cả mọi chuyện ta đều rõ ràng ghi tạc trong đầu!"

"Ngươi tính toán ta." Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một mặt "Nhanh khen ta" đắc ý nhỏ biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu răng hàm mài đến dát thử rung động, "Ai muốn cùng ngươi tương hỗ hiểu rõ, ai muốn cùng ngươi có tình cảm gì tiến triển, nằm mơ."

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu nghiến răng nghiến lợi biểu lộ dọa đến cổ co rụt lại, chỉ dám nhỏ nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta là thật thích ca..."

"Lại nói cái gì thích ta liền dọn ra ngoài."

Dọn ra ngoài? Không được! Khương Daniel gấp vội vàng nắm được Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo vạt áo, "Không nói, thật không nói, đừng dọn đi."

Thấy Khương Daniel con mắt gấp đến độ đỏ đỏ, đậu đậu dưới mắt rủ xuống nhìn xem cũng trách đáng thương, đến bên miệng ngoan thoại nuốt trở lại trong bụng. Khương Daniel cũng rất thức thời, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu không còn trách chửi mình liền đưa tay đem bàn tay của đối phương đặt ở đỉnh đầu của mình, "Ca ngươi sờ sờ đầu ta đi, không nên tức giận , liên đới buổi sáng kia phần khí cùng một chỗ tiêu đi."

Nguyên lai cái này ngốc đại cá còn biết buổi sáng gây mình không cao hứng, bất quá cũng thế, đều đóng sập cửa nhìn không ra đó chính là thật ngốc tử, mặc dù Khương Daniel ở trước mặt mình biểu hiện được cùng cỡ lớn nuôi trong nhà khuyển, nhưng là có thể lẫn vào đen trắng ăn sạch khẳng định đối ngoại chính là cái nhân tinh, hắn không có đem những sáo lộ này dùng trên người mình liền nên cám ơn trời đất.

Đầu ngón tay mềm mại xúc cảm mềm hoá Ung Thánh Hựu tâm, lệ cũ sờ hai người đầu não lông liền tranh thủ thời gian triệt hạ tay, làm bộ tìm đến máy hút bụi quét dọn đã rất sạch sẽ phòng khách sàn nhà.

Khương Daniel cùng theo đuôi, một mực đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đi tới đi lui, đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị mở miệng thời điểm Khương Daniel mở miệng trước: "Thánh Hựu ca, đêm nay ta có xã giao, chờ chút liền đi ra ngoài, không cần làm ta cơm tối."

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác hơi sững sờ, cùng Khương Daniel ở chung đến nay chỉ cần hắn ở nhà, Khương Daniel xưa nay sẽ không đi bữa tiệc, chậm thêm đều muốn về nhà ăn cơm, cái này là lần đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu ở tình huống dưới không cách nào cùng đi ăn tối. Hắn không cách nào xem nhẹ nội tâm không khoái, xụ mặt ngây thơ nói ra: "Ngươi đi đi, lúc đầu ta còn bảo hôm nay thời gian dư dả, làm điểm phức tạp đồ ăn, đã như vậy ngươi liền không có cái này có lộc ăn, ta cũng bớt việc."

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel mắt trần có thể thấy khổ sở muốn chết, thế nhưng là buổi tối xã giao Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dặn đi dặn lại không thể tùy hứng thoái thác, không phải hắn khẳng định lập tức cầm điện thoại lên cự tuyệt buổi dạ tiệc này. Hắn cố nén đau lòng nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay áo lung lay: "Kia ca chờ ta trở lại có được hay không?"

"Ai muốn chờ ngươi, thích đi hay không."

Khương Daniel hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu tính cách, mất mác vung ra tay, yên lặng trở về phòng đổi thân trang phục chính thức liền rời đi chung cư. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đã cửa lớn đóng chặt ngẩn người, một hồi lâu mới hoàn hồn, ảo não cởi tạp dề lấy điện thoại di động ra điểm hắn nhân sinh lần thứ nhất giao hàng.

Tiếp cận nửa đêm thời điểm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vịn có chút men say Khương Daniel đi đến khách sạn bãi đậu xe dưới đất. Hôm nay đông gia ngay từ đầu liền quyết tâm không để đến đây các vị trở về, sớm bao xuống khách sạn tất cả cao cấp phòng, yến hội sảnh bày đầy thượng đẳng cao nồng độ liệt tửu, một bộ không say không về tư thế.

Khương Daniel tửu lượng rất tốt, bị rót chút say rượu chỉ là có chút choáng đầu, đến tiệc tối kết thúc lúc ý thức hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, đi đường tay chân lưu loát. Hắn xin miễn đông gia lưu lại hảo ý của hắn, khăng khăng muốn rời khỏi, đông gia cũng không miễn cưỡng, phất phất tay để bọn hắn đi.

Sau khi lên xe Khương Daniel trực tiếp nhắm mắt lại, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đến nhà đánh thức hắn, qua nửa ngày cũng không có đạt được trả lời, xe cũng không thấy thúc đẩy, hắn nghi hoặc mở mắt ra, đối đầu kính chiếu hậu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẻ mặt nghiêm túc con mắt:

"Boss, xe của chúng ta bị động tay chân."

\----TCB ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

* cuối cùng có một chút điểm không khí khẩn trương(? )

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời nói vừa nói ra Khương Daniel liền tỉnh rượu hơn phân nửa. Hắn mỗi lần trọng yếu xã giao đều sẽ mang lên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đồng thời chỉ để hắn làm lái xe một cái trọng yếu nhất lý do chính là người này đối máy móc có rất cao độ mẫn cảm, trong hiện thực mặc dù không giống trên TV diễn khoa trương như vậy, nhưng nghiêm trọng thời điểm cũng sẽ đến uy hiếp sinh mệnh trình độ.

"Địa phương nào xảy ra vấn đề?"

"Phanh lại hệ thống, ta còn không có mở ra mui xe nhìn, không biết tình huống bên trong."

Chiếc xe này là khẳng định không thể mạo hiểm lái về nội thành, lệch ngày hôm nay tiệc tối thiết lập tại vắng vẻ vùng ngoại thành, không có sĩ sẽ đi ngang qua nơi đây. Nếu biết nơi này có người sẽ đối tự mình động thủ chân tự nhiên không nên ở lâu, Khương Daniel để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thông tri lái xe lại lái một xe xe tới, bọn hắn về trước khách sạn gian phòng chờ.

Sợ đột nhiên lại gặp ám toán, hai người toàn bộ hành trình mười phần cảnh giác, quét thẻ vào cửa lúc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có lập tức đánh thuê phòng đèn, hắn từ trong túi công văn lấy ra tùy thân mang theo máy quét trong trong ngoài ngoài quét hình một lần.

"Phòng tắm, phòng ngủ, phòng tiếp khách đều có lỗ kim camera cùng thu âm khí, cái khác không có gì." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ý vị sâu xa cười một tiếng, "Camera thiết trí đối bồn tắm lớn, giường cùng ghế sô pha."

Khương Daniel ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh thoát bên ngoài bao bên cạnh hướng ghế sô pha đi đến, "Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

"Cởi quần áo a." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Tại trong căn phòng mờ tối hướng Khương Daniel ném đi một cái wink, "Đã hiện tại cũng dạng này, chúng ta không làm chút gì thỏa mãn một chút đối phương ác thú vị sao?"

Khương Daniel một trận ác hàn, liều mạng nghĩ run rơi một thân nổi da gà, "Dẹp đi đi ngươi, ta cũng không muốn trở về bị Kim Tại Hoán thu thập, huống chi..."

Giày cao gót giẫm Tại đá cẩm thạch trên gạch men sứ tiếng vang càng lúc càng lớn, Khương Daniel trên mặt hiện ra khinh miệt tiếu dung, "Những người kia nghĩ chụp nhưng không phải hai người chúng ta vì tranh ai ở phía trên đánh nhau hình tượng."

Khương Daniel đi lại đến cửa trước cuối cùng, hai tay cắm túi cái cằm khẽ nhếch chằm chằm lấy cửa phòng đóng chặt, ngoài cửa tiếng bước chân im bặt mà dừng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vốn cho rằng sẽ có dinh dính thanh âm nữ nhân vang lên, kết quả vang lên chính là thẻ ra vào quét ra đại môn tiếng nhắc nhở.

Thân mang thấp ngực váy liền áo nữ nhân nhìn thấy mình mấy mét ngoại trạm lấy một cái vóc người tráng kiện nam nhân nao nao, gian phòng bên trong đen kịt một màu nhưng là nàng hay là mượn hành lang ánh đèn đại khái thấy rõ nam nhân bộ mặt hình dáng, là cái ngày thường anh tuấn nam nhân.

Nữ nhân cảm thấy mình đêm nay nhặt được bảo, nàng dùng tự tin lại cuồng vọng ánh mắt chằm chằm lên trước mắt con mồi, từng bước một đi hướng cửa trước cuối cùng, đợi nàng đi đến cách Khương Daniel một tay khoảng cách thời điểm mới nhìn rõ trong mắt nam nhân khinh thường cùng một tia ngang ngược.

Tại nàng bị ánh mắt sắc bén chấn động đến thần sắc sững sờ lúc một cỗ thuộc về kim loại băng lãnh cảm giác từ cái trán trung tâm truyền đến.

"Lăn."

Vốn cho rằng sẽ là một đêm đêm xuân, sao sẽ nghĩ tới tao ngộ là đến từ họng súng uy hiếp. Nữ nhân rút đi mới phong tình vạn chủng, không nói hai lời thét chói tai vang lên chạy cách nguy hiểm không gian. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Khương Daniel ngả ngớn huýt sáo: "Đã lâu không gặp táo bạo Khương tổng, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi biến thành hình người Samoyed a khuyển về không được."

Bị trêu chọc người một cước đem cửa phòng đạp quan, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thu hồi ý cười, con mắt lần nữa thích ứng đen tối sau thấy rõ mình Boss biểu lộ, đem bàn tay tiến trong túi quần cũng cho tay súng bên trên thang.

Không ra một khắc đồng hồ thời gian ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng bước chân dồn dập, đánh giá đến 4,5 người, dẫn đầu bảo an giơ lên súng cách cửa hướng gian phòng bên trong gọi: "Người ở bên trong nghe! Chúng ta thu được quần chúng báo cáo các ngươi phạm pháp mang theo súng ống cũng uy hiếp người trong cuộc an toàn, ta lệnh cho ngươi nhóm buông xuống hung khí, lập tức mở cửa phòng tự thú!"

Qua hồi lâu trong phòng đều không có truyền đến trả lời thanh âm, bảo an đội trưởng đối với cái này có vẻ hơi khẩn trương bất an, hắn biết nhà này cấp cao khách sạn thường xuyên tiếp đãi không tầm thường nhân vật, nhưng là công nhiên móc ra súng ống bị báo cáo vẫn là thứ nhất, tăng thêm bọn hắn thật lâu không có lên tiếng để các nhân viên an ninh cảm thấy người này cực kỳ cuồng vọng, chắc là đối thân thủ của mình có đầy đủ tự tin.

Bảo an đội trưởng đối buồng trong lại một lần kêu to, mệnh lệnh có người trong nhà tước vũ khí đầu hàng, không còn ra bọn hắn liền muốn phá cửa mà vào đem hắn cầm nã. Đáp lại bọn hắn vẫn như cũ là hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, bảo an đội trưởng ra hiệu một bên đồng sự xuất ra thẻ ra vào, giải tỏa âm thanh một vang lên bọn hắn lập tức mở cửa phòng nâng súng tiến vào trong phòng, gian phòng bên trong không giống báo cáo người nói bất tỉnh tối, tất cả đèn đều ở vào mở ra trạng thái, tình huống bên trong phòng liếc qua thấy ngay, các nhân viên an ninh kiểm tra tất cả gian phòng, không có chút nào người bóng dáng.

Cửa thang máy một mực có đồng sự Tại trấn giữ, trước mắt không có thu được khả nghi nhân viên xuất nhập tin tức, nơi này là 2 tầng 6 cũng không tồn tại nhảy cửa sổ chạy trốn tình huống, kia liền chỉ còn lại...

"Thông tri tất cả tầng lầu tuần tra đồng sự, toàn lực phủ kín an toàn thang lầu!"

***

"Uy, ngươi như thế không có cảm giác nguy cơ thật có thể chứ?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lên án Khương Daniel Tại không rộng lắm trong thang lầu hút thuốc lá, làm phải tự mình không chỉ có dính mùi rượu còn có một cỗ mùi khói, chờ chút còn không biết muốn hay không lại dính điểm huyết.

"Cái này không tài xế còn chưa tới sao? Sốt ruột cũng vô dụng." Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiện tại thân ở lầu hai trong thang lầu, có một cái có thể để cho người trưởng thành người xuyên qua cửa sổ có thể nhìn đi ra bên ngoài tình trạng, hắn đã đem tình huống của mình nói cho lái xe, lái xe là một cái đối quán rượu này mặt phẳng bố trí người rất quen thuộc, chỉ cần người khác vừa đến tuyệt đối có thể chuẩn xác tìm tới hai người vị trí."Mà lại tốt liền không thể rút, Thánh Hựu ca không thích mùi khói."

"Ngươi thật cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu không hề có một chút vấn đề sao?"

Nghe nói như thế Khương Daniel nhíu mày, ra hiệu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói tiếp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không lo lắng, đem mình nội tâm ý nghĩ toàn bộ nói ra: "Xác thực trải qua chúng ta điều tra, bối cảnh của hắn không có một chút vấn đề, hắn người cũng cùng điều tra đồng dạng, sạch sẽ như người thường. Nhưng là nếu quả thật chính là một người bình thường, sẽ Tại biết ngươi Tại hắc đạo lẫn vào phong sinh thủy khởi còn không tránh sao? Ta cũng không cảm thấy hắn là một cái tâm lớn người, tương phản Tại nhà ngươi cùng hắn lần kia tiếp xúc để ta cảm giác tâm hắn nghĩ rất nhẵn mịn, nội tâm có mình đặc biệt kiến giải cùng ý nghĩ."

Khương Daniel không có thể phủ nhận Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phỏng đoán, việc này xác thực không quá phù hợp lẽ thường, "Nếu như là bởi vì hắn thích ta đâu?"

Lúc này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là triệt để kìm nén không được hướng lão bản mình lật một cái cự đại bạch nhãn, Ung Thánh Hựu có thích hay không Khương Daniel hắn không biết, nhưng là cái này ngốc lão bản bị tình yêu che đôi mắt là lại quá là rõ ràng sự thật.

Chỗ ngoặt xuất hiện màu đen xe con cùng dần dần biến lớn tiếng bước chân để hai người đình chỉ vấn đề này tiến một bước nghiên cứu thảo luận, bọn hắn mở cửa sổ ra nhảy xuống, mặc dù là Tại lầu hai, nhưng là khách sạn lầu một tầng cao thông thường thiết trí rất cao, có thể đạt tới 5-6 gạo, bất quá đối với trải qua chuyên nghiệp huấn luyện người mà nói không phải vấn đề lớn, tăng thêm có mặt cỏ giảm xóc, hai người thuận lợi thoát đi bảo an đuổi kịp lái xe xe.

Khương Daniel một thanh kéo qua muốn đi lái xe Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, đem người nhét vào ghế sau bên trong, "Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngươi điên rồi sao? ! Đều loại thời điểm này ngươi còn muốn lấy đi mở xe, giao cho Lý thúc là được! Đối phương chờ chút nếu là đuổi theo, cái thứ nhất băng chính là lái xe ngươi không biết sao!"

"Lý thúc mệnh cũng là mệnh."

"Ngươi Tại trên đường lâu như vậy, còn nói như thế già mồm sao?"

"Hai vị thiếu gia, đừng có lại nhao nhao." Lý thúc nắm chặt tay lái cấp tốc tiến lên, "Ta một đám xương già mệnh không đáng tiền, không có làm nhà sẽ không có ngày nay ta, mệnh của ta chính là Khương gia, Daniel thiếu gia nói đúng, Mẫn Huyền thiếu gia ngươi phải thật tốt bảo vệ mình, nơi này có ta, nhất định đem các ngươi đưa về địa phương an toàn."

Khách sạn vị trí thiết lập tại vùng ngoại thành trên một đỉnh núi, muốn từ khách sạn ra chỉ có duy nhất một đầu hai làn xe vòng quanh núi công đường có thể đi. Đối phương rất nhanh phát hiện bọn hắn chiếc này khả nghi cỗ xe, lập tức phái không hạ ba chiếc xe theo sát phía sau. Lý thúc Tại bảo trì an toàn tình huống dưới tận khả năng đem xe mở nhanh, nhưng là bởi vì sắc trời đã tối, trên sơn đạo không có đèn đường, Lý thúc chỉ có thể bằng vào lên núi ký ức tận khả năng ổn mở núi, nhưng mà truy tung xe cộ của bọn họ cùng không muốn sống đồng dạng Tại chật hẹp trên sơn đạo tăng tốc đi tới, gần như mạnh mẽ đâm tới, nếu như không phải vòng quanh núi đường cái đường rẽ đông đảo sợ không phải sớm đã bị đuổi kịp.

Thành công sau khi xuống núi chính là đường xá hơi tốt đường nhựa, Lý thúc một cước chân ga dẫm lên đầu, thừa dịp đối phương còn có hai cái ngoặt đạo mới xuống núi đoạn này khe hở đem khoảng cách kéo ra. Nhưng là đối phương lái xe rõ ràng không phải dễ dàng đối phó người, cấp tốc kịp phản ứng hướng phía trước đuổi theo, trên xe những người khác cũng không có nhàn rỗi, một bộ muốn lấy Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tính mệnh tư thế móc ra công kích súng đối lấy bọn hắn chính là dừng lại bắn phá.

Mặc dù Lý thúc lái xe chiếc là xe chống đạn, nhưng là kéo dài tần số cao bắn phá hay là đối chạy ánh mắt tạo thành ảnh hưởng rất lớn, mắt nhìn đối phương xe liền muốn tới gần, Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều nắm chặt ở trong tay tay súng, công kích súng cũng tới thân ở một bên dự sẵn, lúc cần thiết chỉ có thể cùng đối phương tiến hành sống mái với nhau, chỉ là bọn hắn muốn tận lực tránh loại tình huống này, vừa đến bây giờ đối phương hỏa lực đứng trên ưu thế, nhiều người súng nhiều, thứ hai nếu như bọn hắn muốn cùng đối phương chọi cứng chỉ có thể đưa lưng về phía chạy phương hướng hướng sau tiến hành xạ kích, mà đối phương là hướng ngay phía trước, điểm này bọn hắn cũng không có ưu thế.

Một tiến một lui dưới cục diện khi tiến vào thị khu thời điểm ba chiếc truy kích cỗ xe đã cùng bọn hắn sánh vai cùng, phân biệt ở bên trái, phải, hậu phương hình thành giáp công . Trong thành phố giao chiến tất nhiên sẽ khiến cảnh sát chú ý, địch quân thức thời thu hồi súng ống sau bắt đầu đối Khương Daniel cỗ xe tiến hành mãnh liệt va chạm.

Xe con đến cùng là không đấu lại rắn chắc xe bọc thép, không có mấy lần thân xe đã khác biệt trình độ bị hao tổn biến hình.

"Các thiếu gia kiên trì một chút nữa, rất nhanh liền đến Khương gia phạm vi thế lực."

Lý thúc cố gắng ổn định tay lái, còn có không đến một cây số liền đạt tới khu vực an toàn, hắn chắc chắn đối phương không dám tiếp tục phách lối. Quả nhiên Tại còn lại mấy trăm mét thời điểm hậu phương cùng bên phải xe bọc thép đều rời khỏi chiến đấu, Lý thúc vốn định một cái đột nhiên thay đổi hất ra bên trái cỗ xe, không nghĩ tới đối phương trước một bước đối xe con tiến hành mãnh liệt nhất một lần va chạm. Gần như biến hình cỗ xe Tại thu được trọng thương sau bên cạnh té xuống đất, bị ép trượt xa mười mấy mét.

Cái này trượt đi cũng làm cho xe tiến vào Khương gia phạm vi thế lực, may mà trên xe an toàn phòng hộ biện pháp làm rất khá, bao quát Khương Daniel ở bên trong ba người đều thuận lợi từ trong xe chạy ra.

"Tách ra trốn, tùy thời giữ liên lạc."

Ba người phân biệt hướng ba phương hướng chạy đi, bọc thép trên xe đi xuống bốn người, toàn bộ hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng đuổi theo. Khương Daniel mặc dù không có bị thương nặng, nhưng là Tại vừa rồi va chạm hạ bả vai trái bị trật khớp, cánh tay trái không cách nào bình thường đong đưa ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng thăng bằng của hắn cảm giác, chạy lảo đảo.

Sáng sớm nội thành đường cái cơ hồ không có người đi đường, liên hoàn vệ công nhân đều không nhìn thấy, Khương Daniel chỉ có thể bằng vào bản năng hướng hắn quen thuộc phương hướng chạy trốn, thế nhưng là Tại nhanh đến mục đích thời điểm hắn đột nhiên sửng sốt một chút không có đi vào chung cư trong đại lâu, quay người đổi phương hướng chạy hướng sát vách bất tỉnh tối trong hẻm nhỏ.

Đối phương dự đoán đến Khương Daniel tất cả chạy trốn phương hướng, đã sớm an bài trong đó hai người đến ngõ nhỏ bên kia tiến hành chặn đường, bốn người đem Khương Daniel ngăn ở chật hẹp trong ngõ nhỏ, hắn nhìn xem bốn người đem trên tay mình súng thu lại, xem ra thủ lĩnh của bọn họ là muốn bắt sống hắn, như vậy hắn còn có một tia còn sống đi ra hi vọng. Khương Daniel hoạt động một chút không bị tổn thương tay phải cùng hai chân, ánh mắt lóe hung ác giống như sắp bắt giữ con mồi sói hoang.

"Phóng ngựa tới."

Khiêu khích phía dưới đối phương lập tức lao ra một cái người hướng Khương Daniel xông quyền, không có chương pháp ra quyền Khương Daniel một chút liền khám phá xuất thủ đường đi, có chút nghiêng người liền hiện lên nhìn như hung mãnh công kích. Từ hai tòa nhà cao ngất cao ốc kẹp lấy hình thành ngõ nhỏ thực tế quá chật hẹp, đối phương dù cho có bốn người cũng chỉ có thể từng cái xuất thủ, không cách nào hình thành vây công chi thế, cái này làm thụ thương Khương Daniel không đến mức ở vào tuyệt đối thế yếu, nhưng là bởi vì mệt nhọc cùng cồn tác dụng hắn tay chân so bình thường có chút trì độn, đối phương rõ ràng đến có chuẩn bị từng cái thân thủ phải, nếu như tận lực kéo dài thế tất sẽ đối với mình tạo thành bất lợi.

Suy đi nghĩ lại Khương Daniel quyết định khai thác chủ động tiến công, hắn du côn cười hướng ngõ nhỏ hai đầu người ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, thấy bốn người đột nhiên dừng lại không dám động tác hắn cười đến càng lớn tiếng, hướng bọn họ so một cái cự đại ngón giữa.

Lần này đối phương là triệt để bị chọc giận, đồng thời có hai người hướng Khương Daniel đánh tới, hắn trái tay nắm chặt một người trong đó đánh tới nắm đấm, đùi phải về sau một đá đạp trúng người đến cái cằm, cái sau bị đá ngược lại sau hắn lập tức đem chân đổi phương hướng đối lên trước mặt người lồng ngực dùng sức đá tới. Hai người đều lảo đảo té ngã trên đất, đồng bạn thấy Khương Daniel tại dạng này tình huống thân thể hạ còn có thể lấy một địch hai xuất hiện bối rối, nhao nhao móc ra chủy thủ hướng hắn đâm tới.

Khương Daniel nhắm ngay hắn ngay phía trước tay chân xuất thủ phương hướng, phải tay nắm lấy cổ tay của đối phương trở tay vặn một cái người kia liền bị đau lấy buông ra chủy thủ, khiến Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới chính là hậu phương tay chân là trong bọn họ thân thủ nhất là bén nhạy, Tại Khương Daniel hướng hắn ra chân nháy mắt chuyển động thủ đoạn phương hướng, lưỡi đao rắn rắn chắc chắc Tại Khương Daniel phải bắp chân trên bụng vạch một đao.

Máu tươi mùi tanh lập tức tràn ngập bất tỉnh tối ngõ nhỏ, Khương Daniel bị đau dựa vào ở một bên trên vách tường, hắn có thể cảm giác được ấm áp huyết dịch dọc theo bắp chân chảy tới cổ chân, vết thương tựa hồ có chút sâu đến mức mất máu tương đối nhanh. Đùi phải thụ thương không thể nghi ngờ là đã rét vì tuyết lại lạnh vì sương, hắn nhắm mắt lại nhận mệnh từ bỏ giãy dụa, chỉ hi vọng Tại bốn người này đem mình bắt lại trước Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kêu cứu binh có thể kịp thời đuổi tới.

Trong tưởng tượng quyền cước tương gia cũng chưa từng xuất hiện, nhắm mắt sau Khương Daniel thính giác mẫn cảm không ít, hắn nghe được quyền cước đánh vào trên nhục thể thanh âm cùng đám tay chân bị đau tiếng mắng, không mất bao lâu tiếng mắng liền biến thành thống khổ hút không khí âm thanh. Khương Daniel kinh ngạc mở hai mắt ra, chỉ thấy mới vừa rồi còn khí thế hùng hổ tay chân hiện tại toàn bộ nằm trên mặt đất khí nuốt âm thanh tia, chỉ sợ Khương Daniel hiện tại tiến lên giẫm bọn hắn mấy cước đều không có khí lực phản kháng.

Tại giữa bọn hắn đứng một cái người mặc âu phục, người kia phản quang đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel đứng thẳng, hắn không cách nào thấy rõ ràng người cứu hắn là địch hay bạn, Tại đối phương chụp chụp y phục trên người nếp gấp, cầm lấy để ở một bên cặp công văn quay tới sau hắn rốt cục mượn yếu ớt nắng sớm thấy rõ ràng người kia khuôn mặt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu..."

"Khương tiên sinh hôm nay làm cho khách khí như vậy?" Ung Thánh Hựu đen hướng Khương Daniel đi tới, một bộ thâm cừu đại hận biểu lộ, nghĩ đưa tay nắm qua Khương Daniel để hắn hướng mình trên vai dựa, tay còn không có đụng phải liền bị Khương Daniel nghiêng người né tránh.

"Ngươi là ai..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng thu tay lại, dỡ xuống hung ác biểu lộ, bất đắc dĩ từ âu phục bên ngoài bao áo lót trong túi móc ra một cái màu đen giấy chứng nhận kẹp, giơ lên Khương Daniel trước mặt mở ra nó.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta là cảnh sát."

\----TBC ----

Lời của tác giả:

Kinh hỉ hay không? Ý không ngoài ý muốn?

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy? ) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel không có chút nào ngoài ý muốn, có lẽ mình ngoài miệng nói bởi vì tình yêu, kỳ thật trong lòng đã sớm tiếp nhận Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa ra chất vấn. Hắn tuyệt vọng nhắm mắt lại, cả người tựa ở băng lãnh trên vách tường, sáng sớm hàn khí xuyên thấu qua thật mỏng áo sơmi rót vào xương cốt cùng huyết dịch, để trái tim lạnh đến đau nhức.

"Khương Daniel ngươi nói ngươi có phải hay không ngốc, đần độn đối một cái người xa lạ vừa thấy đã yêu, đần độn đối một cái chỉ để ý ngươi là có hay không đúng hạn cho tiền lương người trả giá thực tình, đần độn mà tin tưởng một cái Thiên Thiên mắng ngươi người nói mỗi một câu."

"Trước yêu người hèn mọn nhất không phải sao?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên bật cười, "Như vậy Ung cảnh sát, ngươi bây giờ muốn đem ta mang trở về cục sao?"

"Ta nói ta sẽ không dẫn ngươi đi cục cảnh sát ngươi tin không?" Khương Daniel có thể cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu cách mình chỉ có khoảng cách một bước, "Nếu như ngươi còn tin ta, liền đem con mắt mở ra."

Liên tục do dự sau Khương Daniel hay là mở mắt, đập vào mi mắt vẫn như cũ là cái kia màu đen giấy chứng nhận kẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nó giơ lên Khương Daniel trước mắt, liền kém không có đem giấy chứng nhận dán đến trên mặt hắn.

"Thấy rõ ràng phía trên viết cái gì, ngốc chó."

Giấy chứng nhận thiếp quá gần Khương Daniel ánh mắt hoàn toàn không hợp tiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ một tiếng đem giấy chứng nhận kẹp cầm xa Khương Daniel rốt cục thấy rõ ràng nội dung phía trên:

Ung Thánh Hựu, chuyên nghiệp ngành kiến trúc, học hào 201X0825.

"Học, thẻ học sinh?"

"Không phải đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn không tin, trực tiếp đem thẻ học sinh nhét vào Khương Daniel trong tay, "« vô gian đạo » kinh điển như vậy phim Hồng Kông chưa có xem sao? Ta vừa mới nói thế nhưng là bên trong kinh điển lời kịch, chính ta đều kém chút cười trận liền ngươi còn một mặt tuyệt vọng."

Khương Daniel sờ lấy bóp da trang bìa lõm đi xuống S lũ lụt ấn, rốt cục nhặt lại tiếu dung, chỉ cần ngươi nói không phải, vậy thì không phải là, về phần về sau ngươi lại cùng ta giải thích đây là gạt ta cũng không quan hệ, ta vẫn như cũ sẽ không giữ lại chút nào đem mình tất cả hiện ra cho ngươi xem.

"Đi, về nhà đơn giản xử lý xuống vết thương, sau đó ta đưa ngươi đi bệnh viện."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía trước đi hai bước không có nghe được đối phương đuổi theo thanh âm, nhìn lại người kia còn cười đến ngốc bên trong ngu đần tựa ở bên tường, không có chút nào đi lại ý tứ.

"Ca, ta chân đau."

"Làm sao? Còn muốn ta ôm công chúa ngươi về đi không được?"

Nghe đến lời này Khương Daniel nháy mắt trừng lớn hai mắt, trong mắt tràn đầy ánh mắt mong chờ, giang hai cánh tay một bộ lấy ôm một cái dáng vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt nháy mắt đen hơn phân nửa, hắn là có thể đánh nhưng không có nghĩa là thật ôm động vị này so với mình tráng bên trên một vòng nam nhân trưởng thành.

Mắt nhìn sắc mặt của đối phương càng ngày càng âm trầm, Khương Daniel giơ cao hai tay càng rủ xuống càng thấp, đến bên miệng "Ôm một cái" thực tế không dám nói ra khỏi miệng, đầu lưỡi nhất chuyển biến thành "Nâng ta một chút", này mới khiến Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình thư sướng hừ hừ hai tiếng đi tới giữ chặt Khương Daniel cánh tay khoác lên trên bả vai mình, khập khiễng rời đi nhỏ hẹp ngõ tối.

Trở lại chung cư sau Ung Thánh Hựu đem người ném đến ghế sô pha sau liền đi cầm hộp cấp cứu, lần nữa ra đến phòng khách lúc phát hiện Khương Daniel nước mắt đầm đìa nhìn xem chính mình.

"Thánh Hựu ca về nhà một lần liền đem ta vứt xuống, bội tình bạc nghĩa thật quá phận."

Ung Thánh Hựu cố nén co giật khóe miệng, toét ra một cái tiếu dung đi qua ngồi Tại ghế đẩu bên trên, đem đối phương thụ thương chân gác qua trên đùi của mình, "Vết thương nhìn xem không tính sâu nhưng là hơi dài nhất định phải đi bệnh viện khâu vết thương, trong nhà không phải vô khuẩn hoàn cảnh cũng không có thích hợp thuốc ta liền không cho ngươi bôi, trước đơn giản băng bó một chút, có thể sẽ có đau một chút, ngươi nhẫn một chút."

Khương Daniel vốn định nghe lời gật đầu, thế nhưng là Tại Ung Thánh Hựu đem băng gạc đè vào trên vết thương thời điểm hắn lập tức đau đến ngao ngao kêu to, mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao để hắn ngậm miệng đều phảng phất nghe không được đồng dạng. Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nhìn xem hắn, thẳng đến Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình hí tựa hồ qua mới chậm rãi đình chỉ gọi.

"Trách móc đủ rồi?"

"Không đủ..." Khương Daniel là thật cảm thấy đau, nhưng là hắn xưa nay không là tê rần liền chảy nước mắt người, vì tranh thủ Ung Thánh Hựu đồng tình hắn cưỡng ép gạt ra mấy giọt nước mắt treo ở khóe mắt, nháy nháy mắt hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca, ta nghĩ thương lượng với ngươi vấn đề."

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩng đầu một lần nữa đem băng gạc ép tốt, từ hộp cấp cứu bên trong lấy ra băng gạc đầu từng vòng từng vòng quấn lên, "Ngươi nói."

"Ngươi có thể không gọi ta 'Khương tiên sinh' sao, nghe quái xa lạ."

"Có thể, ngươi nghĩ ta gọi ngươi là gì?" Chiều theo bệnh hoạn tâm Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn phải có, dù sao cũng là không ảnh hưởng toàn cục sự tình.

"Niel không được sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt, "Daniel."

"Niel!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hướng Khương Daniel lộ ra một cái cực kỳ nụ cười xán lạn, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel lại cảm giác sợ nổi da gà, dự cảm bất tường xuất hiện trong lòng, nhượng bộ còn chưa nói ra miệng Ung Thánh Hựu liền cầm trong tay băng gạc đầu dùng sức nắm chặt, "Lại bức bức ta gọi ngươi Khương thị."

"Ô ô ô Daniel Daniel, Daniel liền tốt! Ca ta chân đau quá a ô ô ô..."

Khương Daniel lúc này thật đau ra nước mắt, hắn không chỉ có trên nhục thể đau, nội tâm cũng bị thương tổn, hắn quả nhiên là trên thế giới bất hạnh nhất mỹ nam tử.

Nhìn thấy một cái nam tử trưởng thành đau đến rơi nước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có chút không đành lòng, kiên nhẫn lau đi hắn khóe mắt nước mắt giải thích nói: "Băng gạc đầu muốn buộc chặt mới có thể làm đến áp bách cầm máu, thuận tiện ngươi đến tiếp sau trị liệu."

Khương Daniel bĩu môi, coi như hắn ca là vì tốt cho hắn thế nhưng là chính là không cao hứng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn náo nhỏ tính tình cũng bắt đầu khó chịu, không cẩn thận đem nội tâm tính toán nói ra: "Liền ngươi sẽ bày sắc mặt, tối hôm qua là ai nói muốn về nhà để chúng ta, kết quả chờ một đêm bóng người đều không có một cái. Ta một đêm không ngủ vừa rạng sáng ngày thứ hai đánh nhau cứu người mệt mỏi muốn chết. Rõ ràng ta mới là chiếm lý cái kia, đen một chút mặt còn cũng bị người chất vấn, a tây, tâm tình thật sự là không có chút nào thoải mái."

Khương Daniel bén nhạy bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời nói từ mấu chốt, hắn muốn đi đem đối phương kéo vào trong ngực, hỏi rõ ràng mình có phải là xuất hiện nghe nhầm. Vừa rồi Thánh Hựu ca nói hắn chờ mình một buổi tối, thuận miệng nói một câu nói bị người trong lòng nhớ kỹ trong lòng. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ cách hắn xa xa, hắn một cái người bị thương không thể động đậy, chỉ có thể lung tung vẫy tay cánh tay biểu hiện mình sốt ruột.

"Cho nên a... Ta muốn từ ngươi nơi này lấy chút bồi thường." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến âm trầm trầm chậm rãi hướng Khương Daniel đi tới, Khương Daniel cảm thấy đi tới không là thiên sứ, là cầm liêm đao Tử thần, một giây sau liền phải đem mình răng rắc rơi, không lưu một đầu toàn thi loại kia.

Mà hắn thực tế nghĩ không ra Ung Thánh Hựu có thể từ một cái què chân trên thân người được cái gì đền bù, đã dù sao đều là chết dứt khoát Tại trước khi lâm chung đem nên hỏi đều hỏi đi, tối thiểu chờ một lúc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến cho mình nhặt xác thời điểm có cái bàn giao.

"Nhé nhé nhé, ca, ngươi muốn đánh ta trước, ta có thể hay không hỏi một chút ngươi vì cái gì mặc tây phục... ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không hiểu thấu, không hiểu nhiều lắm Khương Daniel có ý tứ gì, nhưng là vẫn nghe lời trả lời: "Buổi chiều cùng bạn trường học có hữu nghị thi biện luận, ta làm chính thức đội viên muốn lên sàn, đương nhiên phải mặc chính thức một điểm."

"Buổi chiều? Vậy ngươi làm sao sáng sớm..."

"Còn không phải là bởi vì ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội gãi gãi mình thổi tốt tóc, "Không phải mới vừa nói tâm tình khó chịu một đêm không ngủ, buổi sáng lĩnh đội nói lại muốn tiến hành một lần mô hình biện ta liền dứt khoát sáng sớm đi ra ngoài."

Giải thích hợp tình hợp lý không có bất kỳ cái gì lỗ thủng, Khương Daniel gật gật đầu biểu thị hài lòng, sau đó nhắm mắt lại chờ đợi trừng phạt.

Đợi đã lâu không như trong tưởng tượng quyền đấm cước đá, hắn nghi hoặc đem con mắt mở ra một cái khe nhìn xem tình huống, trong mơ hồ hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phóng đại mặt, đồng thời bờ môi truyền đến mềm mại xúc cảm.

Cái này cái này cái này tình huống như thế nào? ? ?

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mở to hai mắt, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nghiêng đầu, hai người là rắn rắn chắc chắc đích thân lên, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu còn lè lưỡi, dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm một chút Khương Daniel bờ môi mới ngồi thẳng lên.

Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đứng máy trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu xem thường phát ra phàn nàn: "Sách, làm sao nửa đường liền mở mắt."

Lúc này cổng truyền đến tiếng bước chân dồn dập, lập tức lớn cửa bị mở ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở phì phò xuất hiện Tại trước mặt hai người. Hắn nhạy cảm cảm giác được giữa hai người không khí vi diệu, hắn nhìn xem một mặt đờ đẫn lão bản, nhìn nhìn lại quay đầu giả bộ làm ngắm phong cảnh lại lỗ tai đỏ bừng gia chính.

Không bình thường.

Lúc đầu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền đối Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra khúc mắc trong lòng, không đợi hắn đem lời hỏi ra miệng Ung Thánh Hựu liền dẫn theo bao đi. Hắn không ôm hi vọng lung lay Khương Daniel, ngoài ý muốn hắn rất nhanh liền lấy lại tinh thần, xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi cảm xúc đột nhiên sa sút.

"Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái này hỏi một chút rất khéo léo, đã hỏi ra trước kia đối thân phận của hắn nghi hoặc, cũng đối vừa rồi kỳ quái bầu không khí đưa ra chất vấn, nhưng là Khương Daniel hiển nhiên không có lĩnh hội tới hắn một câu hai ý nghĩa, khác thường một mặt ngượng ngùng cúi đầu xuống, mềm mềm nói ra: "Ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca, thật là tình yêu."

Dựa vào.

Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel làm cái gì, nhưng có thể khẳng định là nhất định hạ cái gì mê hồn dược. Bọn hắn Tại trên đường thời gian so ra kém một chút cay độc lão đầu tử, nhưng là thấy qua muôn hình muôn vẻ người, trong đó không thiếu hình dạng xuất chúng nam nam nữ nữ, so Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt nhiều người phải... Tốt a chính hắn đều rất ao ước Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt này.

Đại khái Ung Thánh Hựu chính là kia đóa bạch liên, cùng những cái kia yêu diễm không phải người một đường, lục đục với nhau thế giới bên trong ở lâu khó tránh khỏi liền sẽ truy đuổi những cái kia hiếm khi tồn tại người cùng vật, Ung Thánh Hựu Tại Khương Daniel trong lòng chính là như vậy thánh khiết tồn tại.

Đương nhiên đây chẳng qua là đang Khương Daniel ý nghĩ, cũng không có nghĩa là người đứng xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Hắn nghe Khương Boss tự tự lải nhải buổi sáng mạo hiểm quá trình, đem Ung Thánh Hựu anh dũng cùng soái khí miêu tả phải thiên hoa loạn trụy.

Chỉ có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền minh bạch, một cái bối cảnh người sạch sẽ có thể có như thế mạnh mẽ thân thủ cùng cường đại tâm lý tố chất, so với hắn chỉ là người cao gan lớn hắn càng muốn tin tưởng có người cho hắn làm một cái người sạch sẽ sinh lý lịch, mà có thể thoát khỏi Khương gia điều tra, trừ thực lực so Khương gia hùng hậu Hồng gia, thật đúng là chỉ có cảnh sát.

"Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Phân thần ở giữa Khương Daniel vết thương đã vá tốt châm, hắn biết mình lão bản hiện tại nói cái gì đều nghe không vô, chỉ có thể trở về xong cùng Kim Tại Hoán thương lượng muốn làm thế nào.

"Không có gì, ta đưa ngươi trở về."

Sau đó một đoạn thời gian Khương Daniel đều ở nhà làm việc công, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ cùng lão mụ tử đồng dạng không có lớp liền hướng trong nhà chạy, may Khương Daniel Tại thư phòng cho hắn làm vẽ địa phương không phải công khóa phải rơi xuống không ít.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu có việc không tiện trở về nấu cơm lúc Khương Daniel cự tuyệt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán giao hàng mời, nói không có dinh dưỡng, ăn Thánh Hựu ca sẽ tức giận. Kim Tại Hoán im lặng, cùng Khương lão tiên sinh thương lượng để lão trạch một vị đầu bếp tạm thời tới chiếu cố vấn Khương Daniel ẩm thực, không ngờ cũng bị cự tuyệt, lấy tên đẹp không thể để cho Thánh Hựu ca cảm thấy mình công việc làm không được.

"Ta nhìn ngươi là nghĩ giày vò chết ngươi nhà Thánh Hựu ca ca."

Kim Tại Hoán tức giận thả ba tầng dưới hộp cơm, đã không để ăn giao hàng lại không để đầu bếp ngay tại nhà nấu cơm, chỉ có thể phiền phức Kim Tại Hoán đem đầu bếp làm tốt đồ ăn đóng gói đưa đến chung cư.

"Thánh Hựu ca ca là chuyện gì xảy ra, không cho phép ngươi làm cho như thế thân mật."

"Vâng vâng vâng, lại nói ta vừa đi lên thời điểm nhìn thấy lầu trọ hạ có mấy cái khả nghi người, nhìn thấy khuôn mặt quen thuộc."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, nhai lấy xương sườn ra hiệu Kim Tại Hoán nói tiếp.

"Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia thiên hạ tay không tính nặng, ngày đó vây công ngươi người có hai cái đã khôi phục Tại phụ cận bồi hồi, còn có chút chưa thấy qua, đoán chừng đều là Thôi thị người, liền đợi đến ngươi ngày nào không có chút nào phòng bị đi ra ngoài đem ngươi xử lý." Kim Tại Hoán tiếp tục cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói ra: "Ta không biết bọn hắn có nhận hay không phải Ung Thánh Hựu là đánh bọn hắn người, mặc kệ là làm làm công kích qua bọn hắn người vẫn là cùng ngươi cùng người ở, cái kia một cái thân phận đối Ung Thánh Hựu đều bất lợi, tăng thêm trước đó..."

"Hắn dám?"

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đầy mắt lệ khí dọa đến run ba run, hắn có thể tính biết, từ nay về sau Ung Thánh Hựu chính là Khương Daniel nghịch lân, ai cũng không thể chạm vào, có lẽ phải gọi Mẫn Huyền ca dừng lại điều tra...

May mắn Khương Daniel không có làm ra cái gì quá kích hành vi, an phận đem cơm tối ăn xong liền tự mình chạy tới tắm rửa, Kim Tại Hoán Tại xác nhận hắn rửa sạch ra liền rời đi chung cư.

Ung Thánh Hựu ban ngày gửi nhắn tin cùng hắn nói đêm nay lớp có liên hoan muốn chậm chút trở về, trong nhà thiếu người Khương Daniel cảm thấy trong lòng không, trên giường lật hai lần sau có một chút buồn ngủ.

Ban đêm thành thị rút đi ban ngày phồn hoa luôn luôn lộ ra một cỗ đìu hiu, nếu như không phải lên đầu phân phó Phác thị thật không nguyện ý lại trở về về cái này để lại cho hắn đáng sợ ký ức địa phương, hết lần này tới lần khác đầu nhi muốn hắn phòng thủ địa phương hay là đầu kia bất tỉnh tối ngõ nhỏ.

Hôm nay ánh trăng rất sáng, dĩ vãng bất tỉnh tối vô cùng ngõ nhỏ cũng tắm rửa một lớp mỏng manh ánh trăng, Phác thị buồn bực ngán ngẩm đốt một điếu thuốc thơm, Khương Daniel thương thế hắn nghe nói, nhất thời bán hội sẽ không khôi phục, hắn không biết bây giờ đang ở nơi này ngồi chờ ý Nghĩa ở đâu.

"Nếu như ta là chưởng sự tình người, ta nhất định sẽ không hiện tại liền làm loại này ngu xuẩn quyết định."

"Cái gì ngu xuẩn quyết định a?"

Phác thị kẹp lấy thuốc lá ngón tay lắc một cái, chưa kịp bắn rớt khói bụi run rơi xuống, hắn khẩn trương nhìn chung quanh, Tại ngõ nhỏ so sánh tối một đầu nhìn thấy một bóng người hướng hắn chậm rãi đi tới, nhờ ánh trăng hắn xem ra người trong tay cầm một thanh bóng lưỡng dao giải phẫu.

"Ài —— dùng đao quẹt làm bị thương nhà ta Niel chính là ngươi đi ~? Không thể làm như vậy được đâu."

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên từ trong lúc ngủ mơ bừng tỉnh, hắn vừa rồi thế mà thật ngủ, mở ra điện thoại biểu hiện hắn liền ngủ một giờ, dập tắt màn hình sau hắn ngốc ngồi ở trên giường, ngoài cửa truyền đến dép lê ma sát sàn nhà thanh âm, hắn ánh mắt xuyên qua không có đóng cửa phòng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một tay lau tóc một tay cầm máy sấy hướng khách phòng đi đến.

"Ngươi tỉnh rồi?"

"Ừm."

"Vậy ta liền không trở về phòng ở giữa thổi tóc, không phải nước vung phải giường của ta trải đều sẽ ẩm ướt rơi." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, "Không phải ta đánh thức ngươi a?"

"Không phải, ca nhanh đi thổi tóc đi, không phải dễ dàng cảm mạo."

Khi nhìn đến đối phương rời đi phạm vi tầm mắt sau Khương Daniel lười đi đóng cửa, trực tiếp tê liệt ngã xuống về trên giường, tùy ý kéo chăn một lần nữa ngủ thiếp đi.

Lúc này điện thoại di động ở đầu giường sáng lên lại dập tắt, tới tới lui lui nhiều lần rốt cục yên tĩnh xuống.

"Daniel, tin tức trọng đại."

"Uy, ngươi có đang nhìn điện thoại sao?"

"Còn nhớ rõ ta ban đêm cùng ngươi đã nói Tại nhà ngươi phụ cận có thôi thức người giám thị ngươi sao? Vừa nhận được tin tức, có một cái bất ngờ chết rồi."

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy? ) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

Khương Daniel gần nhất trôi qua rất thoải mái.

Chân tổn thương hắn Thiên Thiên ở nhà làm việc, công ty tất cả mọi chuyện lớn nhỏ có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán đi chạy, không cần ăn cơm uống rượu, không cần đi muôn hình muôn vẻ nơi chốn xã giao, ăn cơm có Ung Thánh Hựu, tắm rửa có Ung Thánh Hựu, nói chuyện phiếm có Ung Thánh Hựu, tán tỉnh có Ung Thánh Hựu, bất tri bất giác đã mập 5 cân.

"A, thật muốn sinh hoạt cứ như vậy qua xuống dưới."

"Ta cùng Mẫn Huyền ca còn có đầu bếp đều là chết sao? Khương Daniel ngươi không phải người." Kim Tại Hoán tức giận buông xuống hộp cơm, lên án vô lương lão bản: "Hiện tại người sáng suốt đều nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu có vấn đề, liền ngươi còn một mặt không thèm quan tâm nuôi tặc ở nhà, lại tiếp tục như thế ngày nào hắn muốn giết ngươi còn ngoan ngoãn đem cổ lau sạch sẽ cho người ta đưa tới."

"Ngươi cùng Mẫn Huyền ca toàn nói ta bị yêu che đậy hai mắt, nhưng ta không phải thả mặc cho các ngươi đi thăm dò sao? Mỗi lần có tình huống mới ta cũng không có không để các ngươi báo cáo." Khương Daniel hút trượt lấy mì sợi, hơi nhíu mày, "Ta chỉ là tin tưởng hắn, tin tưởng hắn sẽ không là gây bất lợi cho ta người."

Nói xong cầm điện thoại di động lên, không cố kỵ chút nào Kim Tại Hoán ở đây liền cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát giọng nói tin tức: "Ca, đêm nay cho ta làm kiều mạch mặt lạnh đi, hay là mì ngươi làm đầu ăn ngon."

Kim Tại Hoán, tốt, chết bởi Khương Daniel da mặt dày.

Cũng không thể trách Khương Daniel tâm như thế lớn, hiện giai đoạn xác thực không có chứng cớ xác thực chỉ hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hắn đối Khương thị có nguy hại, ngược lại là Khương Daniel ân nhân cứu mạng, sinh hoạt hàng ngày cũng chiếu cố vấn thỏa đáng, làm một gia chính nhân viên cho max điểm cũng không quá đáng, về phần có phải là tình yêu Kim Tại Hoán không làm bình luận, bởi vì theo Khương Daniel bản nhân nói, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có nói qua thích hắn.

"Thế nhưng là hắn đều hôn ta! !"

" 'Nam nhân miệng, gạt người quỷ' câu nói này chưa từng nghe qua sao?" Xã hội hiện đại tập tục hạ hai người hôn một cái miệng hoàn toàn không thể nói rõ vấn đề gì, "Ngươi không phải nói hắn cuối cùng còn 'Sách' ngươi sao? ! Nói rõ là đang chơi ngươi."

Khương Daniel không phục, "Vậy ngươi và Mẫn Huyền ca ta cũng một câu không thể tin?"

Kim Tại Hoán quyết định lập tức rời đi căn phòng này, dù sao hắn nói không nên lời "Ta không là nam nhân" dạng này lời nói.

Người khác là liêm khiết thanh bạch đi, lưu cho Khương Daniel chính là một đống cần phải xử lý văn kiện, theo tay cầm lên một phần không có gì hơn là Thôi thị gần nhất lại làm cái gì không tử tế sự tình. Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, mặc dù Thôi thị thích gióng trống khua chiêng khiêu khích Khương thị, nhưng là trước mắt chân chính hạ thủ đoạt mối làm ăn chỉ có đoạn thời gian trước, mà lại thủ đoạn vụng về rất nhanh liền bị Khương Daniel giải quyết, trừ cái đó ra chỉ có không đau không ngứa nhỏ xao động.

Ngược lại đối với tại Khương Daniel bản nhân Thôi thị tựa hồ càng thêm để tâm, trải qua một phen điều tra lần trước Hồng Môn Yến làm lớn như vậy chỉ là nghĩ đem người khác bắt đi, cũng không phải là muốn đoạt nó tính mệnh. Nếu là bắt cóc đòi tiền không khỏi đẳng cấp quá thấp, chỉ cần Khương lão gia một câu, đem Thôi thị lão trạch san bằng kia là dễ như trở bàn tay. Người bên cạnh cũng đều không có có nhận đến theo dõi cùng giám thị...

Trừ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thôi Trí Huân đối Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ không giống như là đối đãi nhà mình nội ứng, tràn ngập địch ý cùng lệ khí, đây cũng là Khương Daniel tín nhiệm Ung Thánh Hựu lý do một trong. Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu cứu Khương Daniel sau Thôi Trí Huân lập tức phát tới tin nhắn chào hỏi, đối với mình số điện thoại di động tiết lộ sự tình hắn không có chút nào ngoài ý muốn, chỉ là không hiểu người này tổn thương mình lại tới hỏi đợi là mấy cái ý tứ.

Lại về sau quẹt làm bị thương mình tay chân bị giết, Thôi Trí Huân cũng không chút nào truy cứu là ai làm, theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tức ngay cả kiểm tra thi thể đều không có an bài, chỉ là lạnh lùng cùng thư ký mình nói mau đem thi thể xử lý thì thôi, ngay cả cho hắn người nhà trấn an Kim đều không có thanh toán. Hay là Khương Daniel kịp thời thông tri bệnh viện người ngăn cản hoả táng chương trình, cũng an bài kiểm tra thi thể.

Đạt được kiểm tra thi thể kết quả thời điểm hắn hơi kinh ngạc, bởi vì lúc trước nghe nói hiện trường có một vũng lớn máu, nhưng là mất máu quá nhiều không phải tạo thành Phác thị nguyên nhân cái chết, Tại cổ của hắn bên cạnh có một chỗ rõ ràng lỗ kim, căn cứ báo cáo phân tích là bị người tiêm vào quá nhiều ngậm K thành phần dược tề tạo thành trái tim đột nhiên ngừng, từ đó đưa tới đột tử, hiện trường vết máu là bắt nguồn từ trên đùi vết thương, từ cắt chém thủ pháp cùng vết đao đến xem, vết thương là một con dao giải phẫu tạo thành, đồng thời hung thủ giỏi về sử dụng loại này y học khí cụ.

Khương Daniel không có nhìn qua bệnh của mình lịch không biết, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy phần này báo cáo thời điểm có thể nói rùng mình —— Phác thị vết thương vị trí, chiều sâu cùng chiều dài, đều cùng Khương Daniel không sai chút nào. Cái này tăng lớn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán đối Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi, phụ trách giúp Khương Daniel khâu vết thương cùng băng bó bác sĩ là người quen biết cũ, trừ cái đó ra Ung Thánh Hựu chính là duy nhất biết rõ vết thương tình huống người, lại thêm Khương Daniel trình bày hắn hỗ trợ băng bó quá trình cùng bác sĩ căn cứ chính xác từ, băng bó thủ pháp thành thạo, miệng vết thương lý thỏa đáng, sẽ không là người ngoài nghề gây nên.

Đủ loại dấu hiệu chỉ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là người bình thường, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từng tại Ung Thánh Hựu đi học trên đường tìm tới qua hắn, chất vấn băng bó vết thương công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cười cười nói hắn từng tại sủng vật bệnh viện làm công, động vật cùng người băng bó thủ pháp cơ bản giống nhau, đạo lý tương thông, mình trí thông minh không thấp tự học thành tài có gì không thể? Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn muốn truy vấn liền bị đối phương trở lên khóa đến trễ làm lý do cự tuyệt.

Khương Daniel đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cho hắn liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu báo cáo điều tra toàn bộ thu thập đơn độc chứa ở một cái giấy da trâu trong túi, mắt thấy cái túi đều phải lắp đầy điều tra còn không có một cái xác thực kết quả, Khương Daniel đã lâu địa điểm điếu thuốc thơm ngậm lên miệng lại một ngụm không hút, mặc kệ thiêu đốt, mùi thuốc lá hương vị tràn ngập ở phòng khách, Ung Thánh Hựu một mở cửa đi vào liền bị đâm mũi mùi khói sặc đến thẳng ho khan.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trở về Khương Daniel khác thường không có bóp tắt tàn thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày tới đem thuốc lá từ trong miệng hắn rút ra, đang chuẩn bị đi phòng bếp thuốc lá đầu xử lý lúc nghe được Khương Daniel thanh âm từ phía sau lưng truyền đến:

"Ca, ta có thể tiếp tục tin tưởng ngươi đúng không."

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên biết Khương Daniel gần nhất đều Tại điều tra mình, mà lại tựa hồ một mực tra không được có giá trị nội dung.

"Nhìn ý nguyện của ngươi, ta không quan tâm."

"Ngươi không quan tâm cái gì?"

"Lại nói Khương Daniel, ngươi gần nhất làm sao đều không nói thích ta rồi?"

Khương Daniel dừng lại duỗi người động tác, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt mang theo ý cười nhìn xem hắn, phảng phất vừa rồi vài câu nghiêm túc đối thoại không tồn tại, Khương Daniel lập tức càng ủy khuất, cả người giống tiết khí khí cầu đồng dạng tê liệt trên ghế ngồi, "Ca ngươi không nói ta cũng không nói, huống chi trước đó thổ lộ nhiều lần như vậy ngươi đều không trả lời ta, còn mắng ta! Uy hiếp ta không thể lại nói! Ta mới không làm tốn công mà không có kết quả sự tình..."

"Không để ngươi nói ngươi liền không nói? Có như thế nghe lời sao?"

Khương Daniel không phục, "Thánh Hựu ca ta thích ngươi!"

"Ngậm miệng đi ngươi."

? ? ?

Làm sao đột nhiên lại trở mặt không quen biết rồi? !

Đùa chó cao hứng nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu xử lý tàn thuốc sau trở về phòng khách, ngồi xổm ở Khương Daniel chân bên cạnh ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "Ta không quan tâm ngươi có tín nhiệm hay không ta, bởi vì cái này không ảnh hưởng ta thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel sững sờ, phản xạ có điều kiện giơ tay lên đánh mình một bàn tay, không phải đang nằm mơ? ? ?

"Mặc dù ta thường xuyên mắng ngươi có bệnh, nhưng là ta làm việc ngoài giờ không dễ dàng, Khương lão bản không muốn giải trừ ta lao động hợp đồng." Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất ba ba nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Ngươi muốn đuổi việc ta sẽ bị con vịt cào thành vai mặt hoa ngươi đừng quên."

Cái này đều chuyện gì a? ! Lúc đầu tưởng rằng thâm tình chậm rãi tỏ tình đột nhiên họa phong nhất chuyển biến thành làm việc ngoài giờ học sinh sắp thảm tao cố chủ đuổi việc, mặc dù cố chủ bị uy hiếp ý vị tương đối nặng, tăng thêm lại trước đó bỗng nhiên nghiêm túc bỗng nhiên đậu bỉ đối thoại, Khương Daniel là triệt để không hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ biểu đạt cái gì.

"Ta không nói muốn đuổi việc ngươi a..." Khương Daniel vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi, dứt khoát hỏi lại một vấn đề, "Ca, ngươi đánh nhau thân thủ rất tốt, đều học với ai?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội nháy mắt mấy cái, "Ta đánh nhau thân thủ? Không có a không tốt! Công phu mèo ba chân thôi, ngươi cũng không thấy được ta đánh nhau không phải sao?"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên không nói gì, bởi vì lúc ấy hắn thật không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xuất thủ, Tại hắn mở mắt thời điểm đám tay chân đã toàn bộ ngã xuống đất, nhưng là hiện trường liền Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn, không phải hắn ca còn có ai a! Mình quật ngã mình hay sao? !

Ung Thánh Hựu giảo biện nói: Ta chỉ là chân dài mà thôi.

Được thôi, ta có thể là chi giả.

"Ta cảm thấy ta đối ngươi, liền cùng cái kẻ ngu đồng dạng, nói không lại cũng đấu không lại, tốt thật mất mặt a."

"Ngươi cùng ta có cái gì tốt đấu." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, một tay chống đỡ Khương Daniel dựa vào thành ghế, khuỷu tay khẽ cong bỗng nhiên rút ngắn hai người khoảng cách, "Thật cảm thấy như thế thật mất mặt, kia để ngươi ép một lần?"

"Cái ..."

Không đợi Khương Daniel hoàn hồn Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lập tức chạy đi, ném câu tiếp theo "Ta đi siêu thị mua đồ" liền nhanh như chớp rời đi chung cư.

***

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo từ siêu thị vật mua được bước nhanh hướng trong nhà đi, siêu thị hôm nay làm bán hạ giá sơ ý một chút lưu lại quá lâu, không quay lại đi muốn không kịp làm cơm tối.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Đi ngang qua nhiều chuyện ngõ tối Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác đi đến liếc một chút, chưa từng nghĩ trong ngõ nhỏ có người còn phát hiện hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước lại, trong ngõ nhỏ người áo đen hướng hắn ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay để hắn tiến đến, liên tục do dự sau Ung Thánh Hựu hay là bước vào ngõ tối.

"Ngươi cách Khương Daniel xa một chút."

Đến gần sau Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện đối phương thân mang toàn bộ màu đen lớn lên áo, mũ, kính râm, khẩu trang đem bộ mặt đặc thù che phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ, khẩu trang hạ đoán chừng có biến âm thanh khí, cứng rắn máy móc âm làm sao nghe làm sao quỷ dị.

"Ta tại sao phải nghe ngươi, ta cự tuyệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên cái túi liền muốn đi, ai biết tâm tình đối phương đột nhiên kích động, từ trong túi xuất ra một con dao giải phẫu hướng về phía hắn khoa tay.

"Ta đã sớm đã cảnh cáo ngươi!" Người áo đen không bị khống chế lớn tiếng gọi, từ biến âm thanh khí truyền đến chói tai dòng điện âm thanh, "Khương Daniel tra không được sự tình ngươi cho rằng ta liền tra không được sao? Ngươi bất quá là bị Hồng thị thu dưỡng cô nhi ngươi trang thanh cao gì! Hồng tích trời cho là mình làm được thần không biết quỷ không hay, xác thực thủ tục bên trên tra không được ngươi nhận nuôi ghi chép, nhưng là cũng liền quái chính ngươi từ tiểu sinh thắng thầu chí, ta người vừa đi hỏi viện mồ côi năm đó cái kia dáng dấp tuấn tiếu trên mặt có ba viên nốt ruồi tiểu nam hài, hộ công nhóm nhao nhao nói nhớ kỹ nhớ kỹ, nói ra thật nhiều chi tiết."

Năm đó Hồng thị đương gia cùng hắn phu nhân chết bởi một trận người vì tai nạn xe cộ, đã cao tuổi Hồng lão tiên sinh không có lần nữa thượng vị ý nguyện, tôn nữ còn nhỏ không thích hợp kế thừa gia nghiệp, Hồng lão tiên sinh nhìn trúng lúc ấy người đứng thứ hai Hồng tích trời tài cán , bổ nhiệm hắn toàn quyền phụ trách Hồng gia sinh ý, đợi tôn nữ kế thừa gia nghiệp lúc nhường ra chủ nhà vị trí.

Hồng tích bầu trời lấy áp lực đón lấy Hồng lão tiên sinh bổ nhiệm, dùng thời gian hai năm ổn định mình căn cơ, sau đó liền đi viện mồ côi nhận nuôi một cái nam hài. Lúc ấy có truyền ngôn Hồng tích trời là vì bồi dưỡng mình người nối nghiệp, nghĩ cắt đứt Hồng thị chân chính người thừa kế quyền kế thừa, là lòng lang dạ thú cử chỉ. Hồng tích trời không có quá nhiều giải thích, cho hài tử lấy tên Thánh Hựu, dòng họ lấy một cái cùng Hồng hài âm Ung thị.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhận nuôi lên liền không có Tại Hồng gia lão trạch ở qua, thậm chí không có cùng mình dưỡng phụ có quá nhiều tiếp xúc, Tại Ung Thánh Hựu lên cấp ba về sau mới dần dần có liên hệ.

"Kia đúng vậy a, bên trên cao trung về sau ngươi càng phát ra dáng dấp tiêu chí, Hồng tích trời nhưng là công khai GAY, ai biết hai người các ngươi có hay không không đứng đắn quan hệ! Không phải hắn làm sao lại như thế sủng ngươi đảm nhiệm ngươi làm ẩu!"

"Ngươi nói những này, chính ngươi cảm thấy đứng vững được bước chân sao? Lại nói, ta làm ẩu cái gì rồi? Bởi vì đột nhiên trở thành ngươi cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ trở ngại cho nên ta chính là làm ẩu?"

"Ta biết Hồng gia tôn nữ đã cùng chồng nàng kế thừa gia nghiệp, Hồng tích trời không có nâng ngươi khi người thừa kế không phải liền là nói rõ giữa các ngươi không đứng đắn quan hệ sao!"

Ung Thánh Hựu buông tay, một bộ ngươi muốn tin hay không dáng vẻ, người áo đen còn muốn tiếp tục nói, bị Ung Thánh Hựu một vấn đề đánh gãy:

"Bất ngờ chết ở chỗ này tay chân, là ngươi làm sao?"

Người áo đen khẽ cười một tiếng, trong giọng nói tràn đầy khinh thường, "Hắn người này, đáng chết."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đối thoại tiếp tục sẽ rất vô vị, không còn phản ứng người áo đen trực tiếp đi ra ngoài, người áo đen chăm chỉ không ngừng hô to "Ngươi lại dây dưa nhà ta Niel ta sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi", Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước lại, lại một lần nữa mở miệng nói: "Ta cần uốn nắn ngươi mấy nơi."

"Thứ nhất, ta không biết trong miệng ngươi Hồng tích trời."

"Thứ hai, là nhà ta Niel, không phải là của ngươi."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu một vào trong nhà liền thấy Khương Daniel cười tủm tỉm mà nhìn mình, tâm tình rất tốt.

"Cũng nghe được rồi?"

"Nghe được." Khương Daniel khẽ vấp khẽ vấp nhảy đến cửa trước, đưa tay liền ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, "Mẫn Huyền ca cùng Tại Hoán cũng nghe đến."

"Ngươi tin bao nhiêu?"

"Trước mắt chỉ tin một câu cuối cùng."

"Thật ngoan, làm cho ngươi kiều mạch mặt lạnh ăn."

Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu không điểm đứt đầu, nặng nề mà "Ừ" một tiếng.

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy? ) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

* OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

* tấu chương kịch bản có nhỏ tình tiết mượn Weibo ngạnh (đánh * địa phương), xuất xứ thấy văn mạt (đề nghị xem hết tấu chương sau lại nhìn)

***

"Đến cùng vì cái gì, Khương Daniel sẽ đối Ung Thánh Hựu như thế khăng khăng một mực?" Thôi Trí Huân đứng tại to như vậy rơi xuống đất pha lê trước, gặm cắn ngón cái móng tay động tác hiện lộ rõ ràng bất an của hắn cùng bực bội.

"Mặt a, ngươi còn không hiểu sao? Khương Daniel liền thích Ung Thánh Hựu cái này, trí huân ngươi cũng không cần lại vì hấp dẫn hắn cùng Khương thị đấu, hiện tại còn có thể bày ra Hồng thị, nếu quả thật như vậy ta sẽ không lại bỏ mặc ngươi làm loạn."

Thôi Trí Huân thư ký Kim dân to lớn không nghĩ để ý chính mình cái kia đầu heo phát tiểu, hai người bọn họ từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, thôi cha là cái đàng hoàng người làm ăn, vốn liếng coi như không tệ, trong nhà liền một đứa con trai, từ nhỏ liền nuông chiều, chậm rãi liền làm hư.

Sơ trung phản nghịch kỳ thời điểm phim Hồng Kông nhìn đến mức quá nhiều, bắt đầu sinh khi Cổ Hoặc Tử tâm tư, thôi cha làm sao đều kéo không ngừng ngựa hoang mất cương, đành phải làm ơn hiểu chuyện Kim dân to lớn nhìn xem hắn đừng để hắn làm chuyện phạm pháp.

Kim dân to lớn đi theo Thôi đại thiếu gia các loại cúp học lêu lổng, cùng một chỗ tiến Khương thị một cái địa khu người phụ trách thủ hạ khi nhỏ cái sọt la, bình thường thì giúp một tay nhìn xem tràng tử tay cầm gió, đều là vụn vặt sự tình Thôi Trí Huân ngược lại là cảm thấy đặc biệt thỏa mãn.

Ngày nào đó thôi Kim hai người Tại cửa hộp đêm canh chừng, ngày đó là Thôi Trí Huân lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, hắn phát thệ Khương Daniel là hắn gặp qua nhất hoàn nguyên phim hắc đạo lão đại hình tượng người.

Người trời sinh chính là sẽ bị cường giả tin phục, từ ngày đó lên Thôi Trí Huân liền theo ma đồng dạng si mê Khương Daniel, hắn cố gắng Tại trên đường trèo lên trên, chỉ hi vọng cách hắn gần một điểm, để cho hắn chú ý tới mình. Nhưng là bất kể hắn làm thế nào, giống hắn loại này vị thành niên còn không có đầu não tiểu thí hài, Khương thị căn bản liền chướng mắt.

Nhưng mà Thôi Trí Huân cảm thấy mỗi lần nhìn tràng tử thời điểm Khương Daniel đều sẽ đối với hắn gật đầu, kia là nhớ kỹ hắn, Kim dân to lớn cảm thấy chỉ là theo lễ phép, Thôi Trí Huân cảm thấy không phải, bởi vì Khương gia đại thiếu gia không cần thiết đối bọn hắn loại tiểu nhân vật này có lễ phép.

Thôi Trí Huân không cam tâm cùng Khương Daniel chỉ có thể Tại cấp độ này bên trên giao lưu, hắn kéo lên Kim dân to lớn trở lại Thôi gia, thỉnh cầu phụ thân dạy hắn hết thảy trên phương diện làm ăn sự tình. Thôi cha rất giật mình, coi là gia nghiệp chỉ có thể để người khác kế thừa, hắn ức chế không nổi tâm tình kích động đáp ứng thỉnh cầu của con trai.

Sau đó trong vài năm Thôi gia phụ tử liên hợp lớn mạnh gia tộc xí nghiệp, nhi tử dã tâm để thôi cha nhìn đến gia tộc hi vọng, bản muốn tiếp tục cùng nhi tử cùng nhau phấn đấu, nhưng là thân thể tra ra ung thư, may mắn là lúc đầu, Tại Thôi mẫu kiên trì hạ thôi cha trước thời gian rời đi cửa hàng, hai vợ chồng về hưu xuất ngoại dưỡng lão.

Trong nhà trưởng bối vừa đi liền hoàn toàn đem xí nghiệp toàn quyền giao cho Thôi Trí Huân quản lý, xuất ngoại sau càng là hai tai không nghe thấy thương vòng sự tình, đây cũng là Thôi Trí Huân ở trong nước như thế càn rỡ lý do.

Kim dân to lớn yên lặng nâng đỡ Thôi gia sản nghiệp, Thôi Trí Huân tâm cao khí ngạo thường xuyên đắc tội với người, cũng một mực là Kim dân to lớn cho hắn tại sau lưng chùi đít. So với Thôi Trí Huân tự tin trương dương, Kim dân to lớn càng giống ở sau lưng điều khiển hết thảy phía sau màn sứ giả, hắn so Thôi Trí Huân nhìn càng thêm thấu, hiểu được càng nhiều, chỉ là đây không phải nhà hắn sản nghiệp, hắn chỉ có thể Tại không làm thương hại Thôi gia lợi ích tình huống dưới tùy ý Thôi Trí Huân làm ẩu.

Đối với Thôi Trí Huân gần như điên cuồng đuổi theo Khương Daniel hành vi hắn không dành cho bình luận, bởi vì Kim dân to lớn rõ ràng biết liền Thôi gia điểm ấy tài lực cùng thực lực Tại Khương gia trong phạm vi thế lực căn bản lật không nổi cái gì bọt nước, Thôi Trí Huân sửng sốt dựa vào lỗ mãng cùng làm càn phải cho tới bây giờ địa vị.

Thôi Trí Huân rốt cục đã được như nguyện Tại một lần thượng lưu tụ hội bên trên lần nữa cùng Khương Daniel tiếp xúc gần gũi, hắn giơ Champagne cùng Khương Daniel hàn huyên, trong ngôn ngữ đều là đối năm đó hai người gặp nhau dư vị cùng cảm thán, một bên Kim dân to lớn nhìn ra được Khương Daniel không có chút nào nhớ kỹ Thôi Trí Huân, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới đối phương sẽ ngay trước mặt mọi người hỏi lại Thôi Trí Huân "Trước kia chúng ta gặp qua sao" .

Khương Daniel đối đãi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn thái độ cực cùng cực để Thôi Trí Huân mất lý trí, bắt đầu phỏng theo hắc đạo trong phim ảnh kiều đoạn muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu diệt trừ. Ban đầu chỉ là muốn đem người bức đi, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân liền là một bộ việc không liên quan đến mình treo lên thật cao thái độ, chỉ cần cho hắn một điểm nhan sắc, hắn khẳng định sẽ thức thời biết khó mà lui.

Chỉ bất quá Thôi Trí Huân xem thường Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu lực hấp dẫn, tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu loại này gặp qua cảnh tượng hoành tráng không hoảng hốt, có mê vụ bối cảnh nam nhân, muốn để hắn đi đã không có khả năng.

Đã không thể để cho hắn đi, vậy liền đổi một cái phương pháp.

"Thôi Trí Huân, ta đã nói với ngươi rất nhiều lần, chỉ có chuyện này, ta không đồng ý."

"Kim dân to lớn, ta cũng cùng ngươi đã nói, liền xem như hạ hạ sách, ta cũng muốn làm như thế." Thôi Trí Huân một dùng sức cắn băng móng tay của mình, bén nhọn móng tay biên giới quấn lại đầu lưỡi chảy máu, tươi máu nhuộm đỏ chính là tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu hai mắt, ở trong trời đêm lóe ra dị dạng quang mang.

***

Cuối tuần khó được Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều vô sự nhàn ở nhà, dứt khoát Ung Thánh Hựu ôm mèo, Khương Daniel vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu ổ trong phòng khách xem phim.

Khương Daniel yêu quý bắp rang phim, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại không thế nào bắt bẻ, gãy trúng một cái tuyển bộ khôi hài phim tình cảm. Từ phim vừa mở truyền bá Khương Daniel liền cười không ngừng, mặc kệ mới ngạnh lão ngạnh, tận lực khôi hài hay là nhỏ xíu cười điểm, Khương Daniel đều có thể "Ha ha ha" cười ra tiếng. Nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng biết mình uốn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, còn cho là mình lúc nào ngồi xuống xoa bóp trên ghế, khống chế không được tần suất cùng cường độ loại kia.

Đừng nói Ung Thánh Hựu, bị Ung Thánh Hựu ôm con vịt cũng meo meo gọi không ngừng, Khương Daniel mảy may không có ý dừng lại, bất đắc dĩ hạ con vịt chỉ có thể gầm nhẹ vài tiếng nhảy cách Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ấp.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi đem con vịt dọa đi." Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, con vịt lông xù xúc cảm ôm quá dễ chịu, tiểu Mao quái chạy đi hắn tự nhiên trách cứ lên phía sau kẻ cầm đầu.

Trước kia sủng mèo như bạn gái Khương Daniel hiện tại không để ý chút nào, con vịt đi về sau càng thêm thuận tiện hắn vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, đem cả cái đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong từ từ. Mềm mại lông tóc đảo qua cái cổ ngứa cực kì, Ung Thánh Hựu không giống Khương Daniel sẽ cười đáp phát run, sẽ chỉ liều mạng muốn tách rời khỏi gãi ngứa ngứa công kích. Phát hiện đối phương né tránh Khương Daniel quấn càng chặt hơn, đầu dịch chuyển khỏi sau nhìn chằm chằm bị hắn sợi tóc ma sát phải có chút đỏ lên mấy tấc làn da.

Đột nhiên lặng im để Ung Thánh Hựu bất an giãy dụa thân thể, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi làm gì không ra... ?"

"Đang nhìn ca." Khương Daniel đối hắn sau tai hôn một cái, sau đó dời xuống đến hàm dưới xương cuối địa phương, cánh môi Tại kia tấc làn da mập mờ vừa đi vừa về tảo động, "Thánh Hựu ca không chỉ trên gương mặt có tinh tinh, những địa phương này cũng có đâu." Lập tức cắn một cái bên trên trên cổ rõ ràng nhất viên kia nốt ruồi son.

Bị cắn Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc dùng tay che miệng của mình mới không có để kia âm thanh thở khẽ tràn ra, hắn đỏ lên lỗ tai quay đầu đối Khương Daniel chính là dừng lại oán trách: "Ngươi, ngươi là cẩu a! Làm sao cắn người linh tinh!"

"Đúng a, ta chủ nhân gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, uông ~ "

"Ta không nuôi dạng này chó, hết ăn lại nằm, sinh hoạt tự gánh vác năng lực cơ hồ là số không, ưu điểm cũng chỉ là có chút phá tiền."

"Ca, ta thích ngươi."

"Đột nhiên nổi điên làm gì?"

"Ca, ta thật rất thích ngươi a."

"Đủ..."

"Thánh Hựu ca, kỳ thật ta còn có khác ưu điểm."

Khương Daniel lóe sáng lóng lánh hai mắt, tràn ngập mong đợi nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, đối phương ngầm hiểu, bất đắc dĩ thở dài thuận hắn hướng xuống tiếp: "Còn có cái gì ưu điểm?"

"Tỷ như nói, ta kỹ thuật hôn rất tốt."

Bị vòng trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu không né tránh kịp nữa, chỉ có thể mắt trợn tròn nhìn xem Khương Daniel mặt không ngừng phóng đại, mềm mại cánh môi đụng vào nhau, chỉ là đơn giản nhất chuồn chuồn lướt nước Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể thưởng thức được đối phương trên môi nhàn nhạt hoa quả kẹo mềm vị ngọt.

Khương Daniel không có tiếp tục thâm nhập sâu, thật chính là Tại trên môi hôn một cái liền rời đi, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ bừng một cái nhịn không được cười ra tiếng âm, thực tế nghĩ không ra liên hệ tâm ý sau Ung Thánh Hựu là như vậy ngượng ngùng cùng đáng yêu, Hòa gia mèo đồng dạng có giương nanh múa vuốt bề ngoài cùng mềm nhu nũng nịu nội tâm.

Nghe được Khương Daniel tiếng cười Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng đang cười nhạo hắn, ảo não giơ tay lên đối đối phương ngực chính là một quyền, Khương Daniel một bên la hét "Đau quá a đau quá a đau đến muốn té xỉu" một bên ôm sát Ung Thánh Hựu eo thẳng tắp hướng về sau ngược lại, quán tính hạ Ung Thánh Hựu cả người nhào vào Khương Daniel trên thân, không kịp khép kín hàm răng đập đến đầu lưỡi xát rách da, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhe răng trợn mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đập làm hắn đầu lưỡi thụ thương kẻ cầm đầu, nhưng mà treo nước mắt hai mắt cùng phun ra một tiểu tiết đầu lưỡi không có có bất kỳ lực sát thương nào.

Phải nói có khác loại lực sát thương.

Khương Daniel yêu thảm Ung Thánh Hựu yếu thế dáng vẻ, hắn đè lại người yêu phần gáy lần nữa hôn làm hắn mê đôi môi, đầu lưỡi của hắn trực tiếp ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang máu đầu lưỡi, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt đem tràn ra mấy giọt máu châu liếm láp sạch sẽ, rỉ sắt hương vị Tại hai người khoang miệng lan tràn, vết thương nhỏ xíu nhói nhói làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau hé miệng, Khương Daniel nắm lấy cơ hội thừa lúc vắng mà vào, lướt qua hàm răng mỗi một chỗ ngóc ngách, cuối cùng lần nữa bắt được không ngừng né tránh tiểu xảo đầu lưỡi, hấp thu kia phần ngọt.

Xảy ra bất ngờ kích hôn khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cực kỳ không thích ứng, hắn cố gắng nghĩ chống lên cánh tay thoát đi Khương Daniel giam cầm, nhưng mà khí lực của hắn có thể nào cùng khỏe mạnh người so sánh, đối phương cánh tay một tay gấp, hắn miễn cưỡng chống ra khoảng cách lập tức rút ngắn, một lần nữa trở lại rắn chắc trong lồng ngực.

Bị khi phụ thảm Ung Thánh Hựu từ yết hầu phát ra nghẹn ngào tiếng kháng nghị, Khương Daniel có chút mở hai mắt ra, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi bên trên treo thật mỏng một tầng giọt nước, nửa híp tràn đầy sương mù con mắt, đáng yêu lại bộ dáng đáng thương thấy hắn hạ thân xiết chặt, vì để tránh cho phản ứng của mình bị phát hiện hắn rốt cục buông ra giam cầm Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay.

Rốt cục đạt được tự do mèo con luống cuống tay chân từ Khương Daniel trên thân bò lên, cả người từ bên tai đỏ đến cổ, ngồi trên sàn nhà lung tung sát bị thân đỏ bờ môi, ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng còn liếc nhìn đồng dạng ngồi chồm hổm ở một bên Khương Daniel.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nói chúng ta bây giờ dạng này tính cái gì a?"

"Cái gì tính là gì, là chính ngươi động tay động chân với ta a."

"Vậy, vậy ta đây coi là phi lễ hay là tính tình, tình lữ gian đang lúc hôn hôn sờ sờ... ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel càng nói càng nhỏ âm thanh, vừa rồi bá đạo khí thế biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, nếu như lúc này lại loạn đùa đả kích hắn, sợ là muốn tang bên trên một đoạn thời gian rất dài.

"Ta chưa nói qua ngươi là bạn trai ta?"

Khương Daniel đầu lắc phải tựa như trống bỏi.

"Vậy bây giờ nói cho ngươi, ngươi là."

***

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel ra khỏi phòng gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu lúc còn có chút xấu hổ.

Hôm qua cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xác nhận quan hệ sau Khương Daniel hưng phấn ở trên ghế sa lon nhảy tới nhảy lui, người không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn làm thành thế kỷ làm ăn lớn.

Thẳng thắn xong Ung Thánh Hựu mới bắt đầu bắt đầu ngại ngùng, cúi đầu bước nhanh đi trở về phòng tự giam mình ở bên trong, lưu lại Khương Daniel một người ở phòng khách hoài nghi nhân sinh.

Cho nên hiện tại xem như bọn hắn trở thành tình lữ sau lần thứ nhất chính thức tiếp xúc, Khương Daniel gãi ngủ thành ổ gà đầu, vừa tỉnh ngủ đầu não hoàn toàn không dùng được, bầu không khí một trận lâm vào lúng túng trầm mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên dùng tay phải ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ nắm Khương Daniel áo ngủ ống tay áo, nhẹ nhàng lắc hai lần.

"... Nhìn thấy bạn trai làm sao không lên tiếng chào hỏi?" *

"Kia... Sớm, buổi sáng tốt lành."

"Ngươi chừng nào thì mới có thể từ bỏ đối ta vừa căng thẳng liền cà lăm bệnh vặt." Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy ngây ngốc ở trước mặt mình Khương Daniel, "Đần, còn phải có cái ôm một cái mới đúng."

Khương Daniel cứng đờ phải tựa như một cái cọc gỗ dựng thẳng ở nơi đó, không chiếm được đáp lại Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nộ khí ra lệnh: "Ngốc chó, về ôm một chút, không phải không có lần sau."

Vừa nghe đến không có lần sau Khương Daniel mau đem người chăm chú ôm lấy, cảm nhận được đối phương âm vang hữu lực tiếng tim đập Ung Thánh Hựu hài lòng đem đầu uốn tại bộ ngực hắn từ từ, "Giữa trưa ngươi đi xã giao không Tại, ta được nhiều ôm một lát."

"A liên quan tới cái này, Thánh Hựu ca ta muốn ban đêm mới có thể trở về, cơm tối cũng không cần làm ta."

"Ừm? Không phải cùng đối phương hẹn cơm trưa sao?"

"Nói thì nói như thế, nhưng là theo dĩ vãng giao lưu đến xem có thể sẽ nối thẳng đến ban đêm, ta sẽ mau chóng trở về, cũng sẽ ít uống rượu." Khương Daniel hôn hạ Ung Thánh Hựu phát xoáy, "Lần này đáp ứng ngươi, đêm nay nhất định sẽ trở về."

"Ai muốn chờ ngươi, mệt rã rời ta liền đi ngủ."

"Ta cũng không nói muốn ca ngươi đợi ta a, ca như thế chủ động ta rất cảm động a ~ "

"Nói không đợi!"

Hai người cãi nhau ầm ĩ rất lâu, lại cũng thuận lợi thay xong quần áo làm điểm tâm, dính nhau ăn xong điểm tâm Khương Daniel liền đi ra ngoài trước về công ty xử lý một vài sự vụ lại đi phó ước. Tại hắn rời đi sau Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản thu thập trong nhà, xách bên trên túi đeo vai cũng ra khỏi nhà.

Chính như Khương Daniel sở liệu hợp tác phương một mực làm quen với hắn, Tại một nhà cao cấp phòng ăn bao phòng từ giữa trưa ăn uống nói chuyện phiếm thẳng đến tối cơm, Tại đối phương đề nghị chuyển trận đi hộp đêm lúc bị Khương Daniel một nói từ chối, không để ý tới đối phương nhiệt tình giữ lại trực tiếp đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ném ở nơi đó hòa hợp làm phương dây dưa, lên xe liền mệnh lệnh lái xe một cước chân ga xuống dưới rời đi ồn ào náo động địa phương.

Qua ba lần rượu hay là sẽ lên đầu, trên đường về nhà Khương Daniel nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, từ khu náo nhiệt về đến nhà không cần quá lâu, hắn tự hỏi chờ chút tốt sau muốn làm sao cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích trên người mình quá nặng mùi rượu, cùng làm sao nũng nịu mới có thể để cho hắn cho mình làm một bát canh giải rượu.

Nhưng mà sự tình vĩnh viễn sẽ không thuận Khương Daniel ý nghĩ tiến hành.

"Thiếu gia, xe của chúng ta bị giáp công."

Khương Daniel mở mắt ra, đảo mắt một tuần, bốn cái phương vị riêng phần mình có một chiếc xe đem xe của mình vây quanh, không có khe hở có thể vượt qua hoặc là thoát đi ra ngoài.

"Đi theo đám bọn hắn đi."

\----TBC ----

Tham khảo ngạnh ~↓↓↓

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy? ) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

* OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

* tấu chương Tiểu Khương có chút dã (vạch rơi)

***

Lái xe gật gật đầu, bị ép dẫn dắt đến đi hướng cách thiếu gia nhà càng ngày càng xa lạ lẫm con đường, hắn vẫn nghĩ tìm ra sơ hở của đối phương thừa cơ đào thoát, nhưng là đối phương hiển nhưng đã kế hoạch xong tuyến đường, rời đi đại lộ sau đều là đường nhỏ, làn xe chật hẹp mặt đường gập ghềnh, ven đường cơ hồ không có đèn đường chiếu sáng, không nên tùy tiện hành động.

Cuối cùng Tại đối phương dẫn dắt xuống tới đến một tòa ở vào hoang sơn dã lĩnh biệt thự trước. Ba tầng cao kiểu Tây bên ngoài biệt thự tường bò đầy dây thường xuân, tất cả cửa sổ đều kéo bên trên dày đặc màn cửa, chỉ có vài tia ánh đèn từ khe hở bên trong lộ ra.

Khương Daniel đau đầu ngồi ở trong xe, sớm biết liền không đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lưu tại hộ khách bên kia. Coi là vứt bỏ cục diện rối rắm, kết quả đến cái càng phiền lòng. Hắn lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra nhìn xuống thời gian, đã 9 giờ hơn, mở ra album ảnh nhìn qua hai người mới chụp từ đánh ra thần, ngón tay không bị khống chế điểm kích menu thiết trí thành mặt bàn cùng khóa bình phong.

Cửa sổ xe truyền đến gõ thanh âm, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy một người áo đen cung kính đứng tại bên cạnh xe, đối với hắn làm một cái "Mời" tư thế, hắn ngượng ngùng thu hồi điện thoại, mở cửa xe cũng không quay đầu lại trực tiếp đi hướng biệt thự, vẫn không quên tổn hại người áo đen một câu "Tối như bưng còn đeo kính râm, cũng không sợ quẳng cái ngã gục" .

Đi vào trong biệt thự Khương Daniel đảo mắt một tuần, chỉ có nơi thang lầu đèn áp tường là mở ra, địa phương khác bất tỉnh tối một mảnh, dẫn đường ý đồ rất rõ ràng, hắn ra lệnh lái xe không cần đi theo, về xe chờ, mình dọc theo sáng ngời đi hướng lầu ba duy nhất gian phòng.

Từ trên thang lầu đến sau cách đó không xa chính là một cái rộng mở đại môn, đi đến nhìn lại nhìn ra được lầu ba không giống phía dưới hai tầng chiếm diện tích rộng rãi, đại khái chỉ có nửa tầng diện tích, trực tiếp xây thành một gian phòng, đợi Khương Daniel đi vào sau người áo đen liền đem lớn cửa đóng lại, nương theo lấy rơi khóa thanh âm.

Không có cửa sổ, không có ban công, thông gió lấy hơi toàn bộ nhờ trần nhà mấy chỗ sắp xếp đầu gió, gian phòng bên trong ánh đèn bất tỉnh tối, điều hoà không khí mở rất đủ, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy phiền muộn cực kì, lung tung đem trên cổ cà vạt giật xuống, ném ở một bên trên ghế sa lon.

"Khương tiên sinh nóng lòng như thế sao?"

"Nóng nảy là ngươi đi, Thôi tiên sinh."

Khương Daniel không cần quay đầu lại đều biết người đến người nào, từ hắn một đi vào phòng bắt đầu liền cảm nhận được giấu kín Tại nơi hẻo lánh kia cỗ tham lam ánh mắt, trần trụi mà ngay thẳng. Sớm tại lúc trước điều tra Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm hắn liền đem Thôi Trí Huân tiện thể điều tra một lần, lúc ấy đối Ung Thánh Hựu điều tra không có chút nào tiến triển, điều tra Thôi thị giống như khác thường đơn giản rất, phảng phất tất cả tư liệu đều hướng hắn rộng mở, không ra mấy ngày thủ hạ người liền giao cho Kim Tại Hoán một phần thật dày báo cáo điều tra.

Cũng là từ lúc kia Khương Daniel liền biết Thôi Trí Huân nhằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế hấp dẫn mình chú ý mục đích, hắn cười Thôi Trí Huân ngây thơ, vì đáy lòng bên trong phần này tình cảm làm việc bất chấp hậu quả, mất tâm chí. Ai ngờ theo mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm ngày càng làm sâu sắc, cỗ này vì yêu não cố tình gây sự cũng phát sinh ở luôn luôn tỉnh táo tự hạn chế trên người mình.

Hắn tỉnh lại qua mình có phải là quá nghiêm túc, kết quả đổi lấy là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán bạch nhãn song sát. Căn cứ hai người thuyết pháp chính là từ nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tiên liền bắt đầu hồ nháo, chỉ là hắn tự xưng là tỉnh táo thôi, theo bọn hắn nghĩ đã sớm là cái tình yêu đồ đần, nếu như không phải cuối cùng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lưỡng tình tương duyệt, sớm muộn bọn hắn sẽ không cố vấn Khương Daniel phản đối đem Ung Thánh Hựu xử lý.

Khương Daniel chưa từng có tận lực giấu diếm mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình, có chút phong thanh bén nhạy thủ hạ đã nghe nói nhà mình Boss gần nhất có yêu mến đối tượng, đối Khương Daniel mọi cử động mật thiết chú ý Thôi Trí Huân khẳng định biết gần đây hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra thân mật phản ứng hoá học, hắn đoán được đối phương gần nhất sẽ có hành động, chỉ là không nghĩ tới lại nhanh như vậy.

Hắn mới đàm không đến một ngày yêu đương, không nghĩ là nhanh như thế liền bị ép kết thúc.

"Ta liền nói ngươi là quan tâm ta, ngươi nhìn ngươi ngay cả ta ý nghĩ đều nhất thanh nhị sở."

"Thôi tiên sinh, xin chú ý ngươi tìm từ, không phải ta quan tâm ngươi cho nên biết ngươi ý nghĩ. Thủ hạ ta đi điều tra ngươi thời điểm chỉ cần ngươi phát hiện điều tra người là người của ta, ngươi liền sẽ chủ động cung cấp hết thảy bọn hắn muốn đồ vật, tự nhiên chui tới cửa, thậm chí còn có thể đạt được rất nhiều kèm theo tình báo, dễ dàng cho ta càng nhanh hơn thấy rõ ràng mục đích của ngươi, không phải sao?"

"Như vậy Khương tiên sinh rõ ràng như vậy, còn cần ta nói ra miệng sao?"

"Chính ngươi không nói cũng đừng nghĩ từ miệng ta bên trong nghe được."

"Không sao, ta sẽ không miễn cưỡng ngươi, bởi vì ta chỉ cần ngươi biết ta yêu ngươi liền có thể."

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, một mặt không quan tâm nói: "Ngươi yêu phương thức của ta chính là để mấy cái này tráng hán bảo tiêu trong phòng nhìn chúng ta làm kia đương sự sao?"

Thôi Trí Huân nao nao, cuồng vọng cười to vang vọng gian phòng, hắn vung tay lên liền có 3 cái bảo tiêu từ góc phòng bên trong đi ra đến, "Ta lúc đầu nghĩ đến khẳng định phải tới cứng, phải tìm người đem ngươi ấn xuống mới có thể, xem ra là ta lo ngại, ngươi đối tình cảm của ta so ta tưởng tượng phải sâu, Niel, ta thật cao hứng, thật."

Bảo tiêu toàn bộ từ gian phòng rời khỏi sau bầu không khí lần nữa lâm vào lặng im, Thôi Trí Huân cứ như vậy đứng bình tĩnh Tại hơi địa phương xa quan sát đến Khương Daniel, đặt ở bên bàn đọc sách kiểu cũ đồng hồ quả lắc vang lên keng keng âm thanh động đất vang, Khương Daniel đi theo tiếng chuông đánh lấy tiết chụp, 1, 2, 3...

Vang mười lần lần sau chuông không còn vang động, Khương Daniel thở dài, mười điểm rồi.

"Nguyên bản ngươi tưởng tượng là như thế nào?"

"Để bảo tiêu đem ngươi đặt tại kia cái ghế sa lon trên ghế, dùng còng tay đem ngươi hai tay còng ở trên ghế dựa."

Khương Daniel thuận Thôi Trí Huân nhìn thấy tấm kia thành ghế chạm rỗng ghế sô pha ghế dựa, chủ động đi qua ngồi xuống, hai tay xuyên qua thành ghế tìm tới thoải mái vị trí cất kỹ, "Còng lại."

"Ta cảm thấy không cần."

"Ta nói, còng lại."

Thôi Trí Huân không rõ ràng Khương Daniel làm như thế lý do, nhưng là vẫn chiếu vào hắn ý tứ đem cổ tay của hắn dùng còng tay còng lại.

"Tiếp lấy đâu."

"Lúc đầu muốn cho ngươi tiêm vào dược vật, để ngươi hưng phấn, dạng này ngươi liền sẽ mất đi khống chế ôm ta, ta liền có thể triệt để chiếm hữu ngươi." Thôi Trí Huân móc ra trong túi trong suốt vật chứa, dừng một chút tiếp tục nói ra: "Dược vật ngươi biết là cái gì, ta trước kia tưởng tượng ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không yêu ta, cho nên ta không tiếc muốn dùng nó đến chói trặt lại ngươi, để ngươi chỉ có thể ở dưới tay ta còn sống, ta sẽ cho ngươi tìm thầy thuốc giỏi nhất, để thân thể của ngươi sẽ không quá phận nhận dược vật xâm hại, để ngươi cả một đời đều đợi ở bên cạnh ta."

Thôi Trí Huân dạng chân Tại Khương Daniel trên thân, vuốt ve gương mặt của hắn, "Nhưng là hiện tại không cần, ngươi chủ động tìm ta, dạng này càng tốt hơn , ta có thể có được một cái khỏe mạnh Khương Daniel, ý thức rõ ràng Khương Daniel."

Thôi Trí Huân từ Khương Daniel trên thân, chuẩn bị đem túi dược tề ném đi, Khương Daniel một câu để hắn từ Thiên Đường về đến Địa Ngục:

"Ai cho ảo giác của ngươi để ngươi cảm thấy, không cần thứ này."

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Thôi Trí Huân nắm chặt trên tay thuốc thử, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay kéo căng lên, cảm giác một giây liền phải đem trong tay pha lê vật chứa bóp nát.

Khương Daniel cười ngồi liệt Tại ghế sô pha trên ghế, trong mắt tất cả đều là giấu không được trào phúng, "Ta đối với ngươi một điểm cảm giác đều không có, không muốn tự mình đa tình. Ta để ngươi đem bảo an lui xuống đi lại chủ động để ngươi đem ta còng chỉ là bởi vì ta không nghĩ thụ không tất yếu tổn thương, dù sao cuối cùng đều là sẽ bị ngươi cưỡng chế giam cầm ở nơi này, cùng nó nhiều vết thương để Thánh Hựu ca thương tâm, còn không bằng ta ngoan một điểm đi vào khuôn khổ đúng hay không?"

"Ngươi không đối ta tiến hành tiêm vào kia ta đối với ngươi căn bản không có một chút tính dục, ngươi nghĩ mạnh lên ta, dù sao cũng phải để ta cương a? Chỉ cần ta đầu óc hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, ta liền sẽ không đối ngươi có một chút xíu phản ứng."

"Khương Daniel ngươi đừng muốn thông qua loại lời này vũ nhục ta!" Thôi Trí Huân hai tay run run từ trong ngăn kéo lật ra ống chích, đỏ hồng mắt quay tới nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nhìn, "Niel, ta cho ngươi thêm một cơ hội cuối cùng, ngươi đem lời nói, một lần nữa nói."

"Quá dài, lười nhác lập lại một lần nữa." Khương Daniel ngữ khí nhàn nhạt, "Còn có, đừng gọi ta Niel, xưng hô thế này chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hô, ngươi không xứng."

Khương Daniel triệt để chọc giận Thôi Trí Huân, hắn tức giận đem ống chích kim tiêm cắm vào pha lê vật chứa bên trong, đem dược tề toàn bộ hút vào ống chích bên trong, hắn bộ pháp bất ổn tới lui thân thể, trên tay nắm bắt ống chích từng bước một hướng Khương Daniel đi qua, mà sắp bị ghim kim người không có chút nào thèm quan tâm, lại trên lửa tưới một thanh dầu: "Chớ học hắn, không giống."

Đã mất lý trí Thôi Trí Huân đem kim tiêm vào Khương Daniel cánh tay, đem ống kim bên trong dược tề toàn bộ đẩy lên trong cơ thể của hắn, sau khi hoàn thành hắn tức giận đem kim tiêm rút ra, không có chút nào kỹ xảo ghim kim thủ pháp để máu tươi từ lỗ kim chảy ra, Khương Daniel dù gan lớn nhưng cũng là cái sợ đau hạng người, hùng hùng hổ hổ kêu rên vài tiếng cũng không đổi được đối phương đồng tình.

"Rất nhanh liền sẽ không đau, nhanh chỉ cần 10 phút, ngươi liền sẽ cảm nhận được vui vẻ."

Dược vật quả nhiên Tại 10 phút sau bắt đầu có hiệu lực, ngay từ đầu Khương Daniel không có cảm thấy khó chịu, cả người thân thể bắt đầu buông lỏng, người phòng tuyến buông ra, có một chút điểm rất nhỏ uống cảm giác say, nhưng loại tình huống này không có tiếp tục thật lâu, ánh mắt hắn dần dần bắt đầu không thể điều chỉnh tiêu điểm, xuất hiện tính dục tăng cường triệu chứng cũng nhanh chóng sinh ra hưng phấn. Khương Daniel cắn chặt răng cũng vô pháp ức chế hạ thân xúc động, cánh tay cùng cổ gân xanh hiển hiện, thân thể không bị khống chế muốn tránh thoát còng tay trói buộc.

Kim loại va chạm cái ghế thanh âm cùng Khương Daniel gầm nhẹ Tại gian phòng lượn vòng, lúc này Khương Daniel cực giống một con dã thú, chỉ cần Thôi Trí Huân giải khai còng tay, tuyệt đối sẽ lập tức bị Khương Daniel chế phục. Hắn bắt đầu ức chế không nổi thể nội hưng phấn, Thôi Trí Huân cầm còng tay chìa khoá từng bước một hướng Khương Daniel tới gần, ngay tại hắn sắp được như ý thời điểm ngoài cửa vang lên kịch liệt tiếng đánh nhau, nương theo lấy hai tiếng súng vang lên cửa gian phòng khóa bị phá hư, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một cước đem đại môn đá văng xông vào phòng.

Tại Thôi Trí Huân bị áp chế lúc hắn hay là nghĩ mãi mà không rõ vì cái gì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có thể tìm tới nơi này, Kim Tại Hoán đoạt lấy chìa khoá đem còng tay giải khai thời điểm Khương Daniel đã tiến vào đầu óc vô ý thức nhưng thân thể còn tiếp tục tính hưng phấn trạng thái, dứt khoát chính là loại này hưng phấn còn kèm theo ảo giác cùng nghe nhầm triệu chứng, để công kích của hắn phi thường dễ dàng hóa giải, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cơ hồ là cùng Khương Daniel nửa xoay đánh lấy đem người từ biệt thự cứu ra, một mình đem hắn nhét vào cỗ xe ghế sau, bọn hắn phân biệt cưỡi hai chiếc xe rời đi cái này địa phương nguy hiểm.

***

Ung Thánh Hựu mở rộng ra gia môn Tại hành lang bên trên đi qua đi lại, một hồi nhìn xem thang máy một hồi nhìn xem điện thoại, Tại biểu hiện mục tiêu đã đến nhà lầu dưới thời điểm hắn ngược lại bình tĩnh lại, cửa thang máy vừa mở, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán lập tức khiêng lâm vào hôn mê Khương Daniel tiến chung cư, Ung Thánh Hựu xác nhận một chút bên ngoài tình trạng sau cấp tốc đóng cửa lại, chờ hắn vào nhà lúc hai người đã đem Khương Daniel dàn xếp trên giường.

"Trạng thái không đúng." Ung Thánh Hựu sơ bộ kiểm tra Khương Daniel thân thể, phát hiện trên cánh tay lỗ kim sau chau mày.

"Bị tiêm vào đồ vật, ống chích cùng vật chứa ta đều mang cho ngươi đến."

Kim Tại Hoán vội vội vàng vàng từ trong túi quần móc ra vừa rồi tại Thôi Trí Huân gian phòng bên trong nhặt được đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiên cứu một chút, lại căn cứ Khương Daniel trạng thái sơ bộ làm rõ ràng tình huống.

"Hắn không có việc gì, ta có thể giải quyết, đêm nay các ngươi đều vất vả, đi về nghỉ ngơi đi."

"Ngươi xác thực nhất định có thể? Vừa rồi hắn trong xe thế nhưng là nóng nảy cực kì, nếu không phải xe tương đối rắn chắc sớm đã bị hắn đá ra động." Kim Tại Hoán mới vừa rồi cùng Khương Daniel Tại cùng một chiếc xe, hắn đều nhanh không làm rõ ràng được xe lắc lư là bởi vì đường không dễ đi hay là Khương Daniel cực kỳ ngang tàng, lần đầu tiên trong đời không đến một giờ đường xe hắn nhanh ngồi nôn.

"Có thể, thật không có vấn đề."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ gầm giường lôi ra một cái màu đen cái rương, mở ra bên trong tất cả đều là đủ mọi màu sắc bình bình lọ lọ cùng các thức ống chích. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán hít sâu một hơi, may mắn là người một nhà. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã đã tìm được thích hợp thuốc giải độc bắt đầu phối dược sau bọn hắn gật gật đầu rời khỏi gian phòng, đóng cửa lại trước Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu nói ra:

"Vừa rồi Daniel trên xe loạn hô gọi bậy, nhưng là có câu nói ta cảm thấy có tất muốn nói với ngươi một chút."

"Hắn nói 'Ta muốn Tại 12 điểm trước tốt, ta đáp ứng hắn đêm nay muốn trở về' dạng này."

Ung Thánh Hựu rút ra dược tề tay dừng một chút, nhẹ nhàng một giọng nói "Tạ ơn" .

Cửa phòng đóng lại sau Ung Thánh Hựu cầm ống chích bò lên giường, đang chuẩn bị đem thuốc giải độc đánh vào yêu trong thân thể, ai ngờ nguyên bản lâm vào ngủ say người đột nhiên một cái xoay người đem hắn đặt ở dưới thân, ống chích không có lấy ổn từ trong tay thoát ly, vung ra mười mấy centimet bên ngoài địa phương.

"Khương Daniel ngươi điên rồi sao! Mau đưa ta buông ra!" Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy nghĩ từ Khương Daniel dưới thân thoát đi, nhưng là Tại dược vật tác dụng dưới Khương Daniel mất đi năng lực phán đoán, hắn chỉ có thể cảm giác dưới thân đồ vật muốn chạy trốn, dạng này không thể, hắn dùng hai tay phân biệt ngăn chặn dưới thân người hai cổ tay, đem thân thể toàn bộ trọng lượng ép đến trên người đối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, cả người bị áp chế phải khó chịu, hết lần này tới lần khác tính dục đi lên Khương Daniel quỳ gối giữa chân của hắn, cưỡng chế chống ra hai chân của hắn, cách quần một chút lại một chút đối sau huyệt vị trí chống đối. Dáng người mảnh khảnh Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đâm đến đau nhức, cảm giác xương mu đều muốn bị đụng nát. Thủ đoạn bị tóm đến lão gấp, lồng ngực ép tới hô hấp không khoái, hạ thân bị ác liệt va chạm, Ung Thánh Hựu một lòng muốn cứu người kết quả bị đối đãi như vậy, lo nghĩ cùng đau đớn để hắn đỏ cả vành mắt, hút cái mũi ủy khuất âm thanh cùng yết hầu phát ra tiếng nghẹn ngào thành công để Khương Daniel chậm hạ động tác.

"Đần chó, ngươi điểm nhẹ a..."

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

* OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

"Thánh Hựu... Ca... ?"

Khương Daniel khó khăn mở to mắt, cố gắng nháy mấy lần nghĩ để cho mình thanh tỉnh một điểm, chuyện tối ngày hôm qua hắn chỉ có thể lờ mờ nhớ lại một chút, hắn bị Thôi Trí Huân tiêm vào dược tề, Tại phát cuồng giới hạn tựa hồ bị ai cứu ra ngoài, sau đó... Sau đó...

Hắn đối với mình là làm sao về nhà không có một chút ấn tượng, chính là mình giống như té nhào vào thoải mái dễ chịu trên giường lớn, xúc cảm cùng trong nhà trương này đặc biệt giống, dưới thân tựa hồ còn ép người.

Nghĩ tới đây Khương Daniel đột nhiên mở to hai mắt bỗng nhiên ngồi dậy, bởi vì động tác kịch liệt xé rách đến trên thân một nơi nào đó.

"Tê... Cái mông đau quá..."

Khương Daniel ngốc sửng sốt một chút, nháy mắt sờ hướng eo của mình cùng cái mông, đau nhức cảm giác từ đuôi xương cụt một đường đi lên trên bò, đem vốn cũng không quá linh quang đầu óc kích thích càng thêm choáng váng.

Hắn nhìn xem bên giường trống không vị trí, phía trên nếp uốn khẳng định có người ngủ ở chỗ này qua, nhưng là sẽ là ai? Nhà này chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu a? Không đúng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cũng có thể đi vào a! Không đối bọn hắn ai Tại cũng không nên là cái mông ta đau đi ta như thế món ăn sao? !

Suy nghĩ lung tung lúc chăn mền từ trên thân trượt xuống, này mới khiến Khương Daniel lần nữa nhận rõ tình trạng, hắn vẻ mặt cầu xin nhìn xem cổ mình, xương quai xanh cùng trên lồng ngực đỏ đỏ tím tử dấu hôn, lại xốc lên cả cái chăn nhìn thấy mình áo không được sợi toàn thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, thấy thế nào đều là sau đó bị dọn dẹp sạch sẽ dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên giường hoài nghi nhân sinh lúc phòng cửa bị mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu người mặc áo choàng tắm xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, trên tay còn cầm một ly rượu đỏ. Lúc đầu chỉ là đột nhiên nghiện rượu đi lên nghĩ uống một chén, không nghĩ tới trở về để Khương Daniel đụng vừa vặn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy đối phương trần trụi thân thể một mặt ngây thơ nhìn xem mình, trên mặt đột nhiên khô lên, nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới tối hôm qua chuyện phát sinh hắn bình tĩnh lại, khóe miệng có chút câu lên một vòng mập mờ nguy hiểm đi ra phía trước ôm lấy Khương Daniel cái cằm.

"Thánh Hựu ca ta..."

"Chúng ta Niel, tối hôm qua cảm giác còn dễ chịu sao hả?"

Ân 

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời gì một ngụm hôn một cái đi, mang theo rượu đỏ mùi trái cây đầu lưỡi liếm qua người yêu mê người cánh môi, không có quá nhiều lưu luyến trêu chọc một vòng sau liền đứng lên. Hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel một mặt ngốc trệ ngồi ở trên giường không nhúc nhích, trong lòng cảm giác đối phương đáng yêu cực kỳ, cúi người áp vào người yêu bên tai nhỏ giọng nói: "Nếu như có thể tự mình đi liền ra ăn điểm tâm a, thật xin lỗi a tối hôm qua quá thô lỗ, thế nhưng là đây trách chúng ta Niel quá ngon miệng đúng hay không?"

Thẳng đến cửa phòng đóng lại Khương Daniel mới hoàn toàn bừng tỉnh, hiện tại phải làm cái gì? Giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh đi ăn điểm tâm? Hay là mau trốn đi? Không đúng, vì sao phải trốn?

Các loại dấu hiệu cho thấy chính mình là bị Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên, Khương Daniel vẻ mặt cầu xin, không thể không thừa nhận hiện thực này, bi phẫn lúc hắn nắm lên điện thoại, cùng nó về sau bị phát hiện bị chế giễu, còn không bằng mình trước thẳng thắn.

"Tại Hoán, làm sao bây giờ, ta bị Thánh Hựu ca bên trên."

Kim Tại Hoán mắt nhìn tin tức cả kinh điện thoại ba kít một tiếng ngã xuống đất, ngồi đối diện hắn ăn điểm tâm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghi hoặc nhặt lên điện thoại của đối phương, hướng còn không có dập tắt màn hình liếc nhìn.

Hình tượng từ một mặt mộng bức biến thành hai mặt chấn kinh.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, ngươi nói chúng ta có nên hay không..."

"Đừng, để chính hắn e mmm, tỉnh táo một chút."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu Tại nhà ăn chờ nửa ngày không gặp người, biết chơi qua đầu vội vội vàng vàng chạy trở về phòng, quả nhiên Khương Daniel vẫn còn ngơ ngác ngồi ở trên giường, so vừa rồi tốt một chút chính là hắn đã đem áo ngủ mặc.

"Niel, Niel, Niel! ! !"

"A... A? Ca ngươi gọi ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu một bàn tay hô Khương Daniel trên đầu, bàn tay mau đánh đến thời điểm lo lắng thật đem người hô ngốc, sửng sốt thu tay về sức lực, duỗi ra ngón tay chọc chọc kia cái đầu nhỏ tử.

"Ngươi là thật ngốc hay là giả mộng? Tối hôm qua ngủ được tiếng lẩm bẩm vang động trời, ta còn không có cáo ngươi trạng đâu."

"Ta, ta có sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu nói này, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mặc dù đầu óc choáng váng, nhưng là hẳn là dược vật di chứng, mình quả thật có một loại ngủ đủ cảm giác, "Nhưng là tối hôm qua chúng ta không phải... Không phải... Cái đó hẳn là, hẳn là giày vò thật lâu..."

"A." Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng dọa đến Khương Daniel run một cái trốn vào trong chăn, Ung Thánh Hựu xách lấy cổ áo của hắn đem người từ giữa giường bên cạnh lôi ra ngoài, "Ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ xách cái này? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua lúc đầu đều nghĩ đến mình sẽ bị buôn bán rất thảm, đã ảo tưởng ngày thứ hai mình làm sao đau lưng nhức eo làm sao nhục mạ Khương Daniel dừng lại, kết quả phát tình người Tại đỉnh mấy lần sau đột nhiên dừng lại động tác, cánh tay mềm nhũn cả người tê liệt ngã xuống Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, hắn hùng hùng hổ hổ đem người đẩy ra, vừa rồi như thế đè ép kém chút đem tâm can tỳ phổi đều từ miệng bên trong chen phun ra. Nhưng là hiện tại là phi thường thời khắc, dược hiệu lặp đi lặp lại, không thể trách Tại bản nhân trên đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm qua vừa rồi quăng bay đi ống kim đem thuốc giải độc đánh vào Khương Daniel thể nội, quan sát sau một thời gian ngắn Khương Daniel lông mày dần dần giãn ra, thân thể cơ bắp cũng không còn cứng đờ, Ung Thánh Hựu biết thuốc giải độc bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng liền an tâm xuống.

Hắn từ phòng tắm trang một chậu nước ấm, mang lên khăn mặt trở về phòng cho Khương Daniel lau người, thay vào đó người khổ người lớn, là thật khỏe mạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là đem y phục trên người hắn cởi ra đã mệt mỏi đầu đầy mồ hôi, dù sao gian phòng bên trong mở điều hoà không khí nhiệt độ thích hợp, đem thân thể lau sạch sẽ sau dứt khoát không cho hắn bộ quần áo, dù sao ngủ truồng đối khỏe mạnh tốt.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel an tĩnh ngủ nhan Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mệt mỏi cũng đột nhiên dâng lên, vốn định ngủ ở dựa vào cạnh ngoài một bên thuận tiện nửa đêm xảy ra trạng huống gì thuận tiện kịp thời xử lý, nhưng là Khương Daniel đã ngủ như chết, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không đẩy được, dứt khoát vượt qua hắn nằm ở cạnh tường một bên.

Không ngoài sở liệu nửa đêm thời điểm dược vật lại phát tác, Khương Daniel nhắm chặt hai mắt trên giường loạn đạp loạn đạp, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái bừng tỉnh chuẩn bị cho hắn lại đánh một châm, ngay tại hắn châm vừa cắm vào bình thuốc thời điểm liền nghe được "đông" một tiếng vang trầm. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn lên người làm sao không gặp rồi? ! Luống cuống tay chân leo đến bên giường ra bên ngoài nhìn lên, Khương Daniel thế mà đem mình nhảy đến trên mặt đất, hay là cái mông cái chủng loại kia.

Cũng không biết là cảm giác được đau đớn trung thực hay là dược hiệu đột nhiên lại quá khứ hắn nằm trên mặt đất không nhúc nhích , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao gọi hắn chụp hắn đều bất vi sở động. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem giường, lại ngó ngó Khương Daniel, tức giận đâm hắn một châm, ai gọi mình không bỏ được để hắn trên sàn nhà nằm đâu! Tự mình làm nghiệt, mệt chết đều muốn phục.

Ba chân bốn cẳng cuối cùng đem người gánh về trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải thể lực của mình đã tiêu hao sạch sẽ, nhưng mà kẻ cầm đầu ngủ được thẳng ngáy ngủ, vẻ thanh tỉnh ý tứ đều không có. Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến khẽ cắn môi, nhìn thấy hắn trắng bóng lồng ngực, lại nghĩ tới vừa rồi Khương Daniel rơi xuống đất tư thế, ác ma cái đuôi lặng lẽ từ phía sau dựng thẳng lên một lay một cái, đùa giỡn trả thù một chút không quá phận đi.

"Cho nên, chúng ta, cũng không có..."

"Không có. Dấu hôn là ta đùa ác thân, cái mông chính ngươi quẳng."

Khương Daniel như coi trọng phụ, cười hì hì đổ về trên giường, lạc cười khanh khách âm thanh tràn ngập cả phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được cỗ này ngu đần, chào hỏi ngốc chó nhanh lên rời giường ăn cơm, Khương Daniel dắt tay của hắn, dùng sức kéo một cái đem Ung Thánh Hựu lôi đến trên giường, cư trú đè lên, ủy khuất hề hề dùng đầu đi cọ Ung Thánh Hựu cổ.

"Ca quá xấu, liền biết trêu cợt ta, không đòi lại điểm ngon ngọt ta không cam tâm."

"Cho ngươi điểm ngon ngọt cũng được, nhưng là chờ chút ngươi phải theo giúp ta đi một chỗ."

Khương Daniel mãnh gật đầu, lại có chỗ tốt lại có thể cùng ca đi ra ngoài, thế nào đều được. Thấy Khương Daniel đáp ứng sảng khoái Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nghiêm túc, hai tay vòng lấy cổ của hắn, rắn rắn chắc chắc Tại hắn trên miệng ba tức một ngụm, hai người vừa lòng thỏa ý từ trên giường đứng lên nắm tay nhỏ ăn điểm tâm đi.

***

Chờ Khương Daniel ngồi Tại trên giường bệnh lúc nội tâm của hắn vạn phần hối hận đáp ứng bồi Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài yêu cầu, nghìn tính vạn tính không có tính tới hắn sẽ đem mình xách tới bệnh viện đến, hay là Hồng thị dưới cờ lớn nhất trung tâm bệnh viện. Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở bên cạnh gọt quả táo, cổng cùng chăm sóc bên giường đều đứng Ung Thánh Hựu tìm đến bảo tiêu, hắn bĩu môi một cái mất hứng nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ta không muốn nằm viện."

"Nghe lời, ngươi tình huống bây giờ lặp đi lặp lại, Tại bệnh viện tùy thời có người có thể chiếu khán ngươi, nơi này chữa bệnh trình độ rất tốt, chỉ cần có việc lập tức có thể cho ngươi dùng tốt nhất thuốc." Ung Thánh Hựu đem quả táo cắt khối, màu đỏ vỏ ngoài cắt thành con thỏ lỗ tai dáng vẻ, đem quả táo đưa tới Khương Daniel bên miệng để hắn ăn, "Vừa rồi rút máu ta muốn đích thân đi làm xét nghiệm, bắt buộc còn phải lại đánh một châm ngăn chặn tề, ta muốn bảo đảm ngươi vạn vô nhất thất, biết sao?"

Khương Daniel suy tư một chút, cuối cùng vẫn gật đầu, "Ừm, liền ở một đêm."

"Tốt, liền một đêm."

"Không muốn bảo tiêu, ta sẽ không chạy." Khương Daniel còn muốn nói điều gì, cuối cùng vẫn là cũng không nói ra miệng, "Ca ngươi mau đi đi, xét nghiệm xong lại đến bồi bồi ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi đi Khương Daniel có chút nhàm chán, hắn đã gọi Kim Tại Hoán đem hắn máy chơi game mang tới hai người Online chơi game, trung tâm bệnh viện VIP phòng bệnh TV so trong nhà còn lớn hơn, không chơi game thật sự là quá đáng tiếc.

Vừa nghe nói có thể bồi lão bản chơi game không cần làm việc Kim Tại Hoán không nói hai lời đem Khương Daniel tất cả máy chơi game hết thảy đem đến phòng bệnh, chất đầy gần phân nửa phòng khách, hai người không có hình tượng chút nào Tại trên sạp hàng ngồi xếp bằng chém giết không ngừng, Khương Daniel hôm nay xúc cảm tuyệt hảo, đem Kim Tại Hoán giết một thanh lại một thanh, không chừa mảnh giáp.

"Khương Daniel ngươi từ thực đưa tới, có phải là đánh thuốc kích thích! ! ! Trước kia nói thế nào chúng ta đều lực lượng ngang nhau, hôm nay ta đây là cả bàn đều thua a! ! !"

"Nếu như chỉ là phê thuốc kích thích ta còn không cần như thế nhọc lòng." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm xét nghiệm báo cáo sắc mặt tái xanh đẩy ra cửa phòng bệnh, đằng sau đi theo một cái bưng lấy trị liệu bàn y tá, "Xét nghiệm kết quả ra, Thôi Trí Huân cho ngươi tiêm vào đồ vật bên trong quả nhiên có ma tuý, nhưng là lượng đã thừa phải không nhiều, đánh một tề ngăn chặn tề liền có thể."

Hai ngày này Khương Daniel bị kim tiêm giữ nguyên sợ, vừa nghe đến lại muốn ghim kim liền kém không có dọa đến run rẩy, nhất là phía trước mấy lần đều là không có dấu hiệu nào liền bị đâm đi vào, ngay cả cái trừ độc quá trình đều không có. Hắn nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt, cố gắng trợn to mình đậu đậu mắt đáng thương nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, ca, không đánh không được sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lạnh lùng nói: "Đại nam nhân sợ chích?"

"Cũng không có..." Thấy ghim kim đã thành sự thật, Khương Daniel Tại nếm thử làm sau cùng giãy dụa, "Kia, để phía sau cô y tá tỷ giúp ta đánh đi... ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nao nao, cùng sau lưng tiểu hộ sĩ hai mặt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng rũ tay xuống, đem ống kim giao đến y tá trong tay.

"Nghĩ phải đẹp y tá mới bằng lòng đánh cứ việc nói thẳng, còn tưởng rằng ngươi sợ đau đâu."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu bước đi Khương Daniel vén chăn lên liền muốn đuổi theo đi, làm sao đối phương đi đứng lưu loát lập tức liền biến mất. Kim Tại Hoán một mặt vẻ xem trò vui nhìn xem hai người giận dỗi, Tại Khương Daniel ủ rũ sau khi trở về thổi ngoạm ăn trạm canh gác, "Nhanh nằm xong đi, đừng để xinh đẹp y tá sốt ruột chờ."

Khương Daniel nộ trừng Kim Tại Hoán một chút, y tá giống như hồ đã thành thói quen đang giận diễm phách lối hoàn cảnh hạ cho bệnh nhân chích, tay chân gọi là một cái nhanh chóng lưu loát, hai ba lần đem ngăn chặn tề đánh xong sau liền bưng trị liệu bàn rời đi phòng bệnh. Khương Daniel nhìn xem phún huyết cánh tay, đã dự đoán đến châm miệng phụ cận muốn máu ứ đọng một mảng lớn, không khỏi nghĩ niệm Ung Thánh Hựu chích thủ pháp, ô...

Ý chí tinh thần sa sút thời điểm cũng hoàn toàn không có chơi game tâm tư, chỉ chốc lát sau ủ rũ cũng bắt đầu cấp trên, hắn đơn giản bàn giao Kim Tại Hoán vài câu liền nằm xuống, không có mấy phút người liền ngủ mất.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa ra lúc Kim Tại Hoán liền dựa vào ở một bên cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gửi nhắn tin, nhìn thấy đối phương một mặt ngọt ngào bộ dáng phất phất tay để hắn một bên mát mẻ đi, mình trực tiếp đi hướng Khương Daniel giường bệnh, nhìn thấy người đã ngủ say sau ngược lại an tâm xuống, từ trong túi quần móc ra một trang giấy đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường, dùng Khương Daniel điện thoại ngăn chặn sau cũng không xem thêm vài lần liền rời đi phòng bệnh.

Mặt trời lặn hoàng hôn lúc Khương Daniel ngủ đủ tỉnh lại, lần này đã không còn đầu não khó chịu choáng váng cảm giác, che ra một điểm mồ hôi nhưng là cảm giác toàn thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, đưa tay ở giữa đều cảm thấy so trước đó nhẹ nhàng. Hắn nghĩ lập tức đem cái tin tức tốt này nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn đi cầm điện thoại thời điểm chú ý tới trên tủ đầu giường tờ giấy, mở ra về sau Khương Daniel cảm thấy thế giới nháy mắt lâm vào đêm tối.

—— ta đi.

—— gặp lại.

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

* OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

* tỷ tỷ danh tự tùy tiện lấy, nhìn xem liền tốt (x)

***

Mấy ngày gần đây nhất trên đường đều đang đồn Khương Daniel tính tình đại biến, bởi vì trong nhà tiểu bạch kiểm chạy trốn.

Lần này thật đúng là không có nói sai.

Ngày đó Khương Daniel một giấc sau khi tỉnh lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại tờ giấy, đầu tiên là kinh ngạc, phát hiện người thật đi về sau là thất lạc. Kim Tại Hoán cho là hắn sẽ ngơ ngơ ngác ngác một đoạn thời gian, không nghĩ tới tại xế chiều làm xuất viện lúc sau đã khôi phục bình thường, chỉ là cả người lạnh lùng như băng, một bộ người sống chớ gần dáng vẻ.

Sau khi xuất viện hắn chưa có về nhà, trực tiếp để lái xe đem người đưa đến công ty, bắt đầu không biết ngày đêm tăng ca, đáng thương Kim Tại Hoán không dám đi, chỉ có thể bồi tiếp lão bản tăng ca. Khương Daniel liền chắc chắn Ung Thánh Hựu không Tại trong căn hộ, chết sống không quay về, ở văn phòng đợi ròng rã một ngày hai đêm, đem trước đó không có xử lý nửa cái bàn văn kiện một lần tính xử lý hoàn tất, tiện thể hạ lệnh thu mua hai nhà công ty, phá đổ đối thủ một công ty.

"Daniel a, cần thiết như thế đuổi tận giết tuyệt sao?" Kim Tại Hoán choáng lấy mắt thấy Khương Daniel lôi lệ phong hành đem người đối diện làm cái phá sản, nguyên lai bọn hắn chỉ là kế hoạch làm cho đối phương tạo thành to lớn tổn thất kinh tế đến áp chế áp chế nhuệ khí, không nghĩ tới lần này đến trực tiếp hùng hùng hổ hổ giết cái không chừa mảnh giáp.

"Ta vốn là dạng này, ngươi không rõ ràng lắm sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán khóc chít chít, là rõ ràng a, nhưng lúc trước Khương Daniel làm việc khéo đưa đẩy, có thể hòa hòa khí khí giải quyết tuyệt không đuổi tận giết tuyệt, nhưng là nếu như đối phương chạm tới ranh giới cuối cùng, Khương Daniel sẽ giải quyết dứt khoát làm cho đối phương mất đi sức cạnh tranh. Cho nên mặc kệ là bạch đạo hay là hắc đạo, chỉ cần hợp lý hợp quy, cùng Khương Daniel hợp tác là rất vui sướng một việc.

Cho nên tình yêu khiến người mất lý trí a.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tới đón ban thời điểm nhìn không được cưỡng ép đem Khương Daniel đuổi về chung cư, nhìn chằm chằm hắn ăn cơm, tắm rửa, nhưng là bất kể hắn nói cái gì Khương Daniel chính là không chịu đi đi ngủ, tình nguyện nhìn xem tờ giấy ngẩn người cũng không nằm dài trên giường.

"Ta cảm thấy Thánh Hựu không phải loại người này." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, kéo qua cái ghế ngồi vào Khương Daniel đối diện.

"Mẫn Huyền ca ngươi trước kia cũng sẽ không giúp đỡ hắn nói chuyện." Khương Daniel vuốt ve tờ giấy, nhìn quá nhiều lần biên giới đã kinh biến đến mức mềm mại mà thô ráp, "Mấy ngày nay Thánh Hựu ca đều không có liên hệ ta."

"Có lẽ là đang bận sự tình gì không tiện nói cho ngươi, ngươi không có tìm hắn?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, y theo Ung Thánh Hựu tính cách, nếu như hắn không chủ động liên hệ mình, như vậy hắn phát tin tức quá khứ đá chìm đáy biển khả năng cơ hồ là trăm phần trăm, làm gì dùng cái này mặt nóng đi thiếp mông lạnh.

"Vậy ngươi không lo lắng chính hắn đi tìm Thôi thị?"

Khương Daniel nao nao, mấy ngày nay suy nghĩ không rõ rệt, chưa từng có suy nghĩ qua Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi nhiều loại khả năng tính, phiến diện chấp nhất tại kia nhìn xem lạnh lùng "Ta đi" cùng "Gặp lại" những chữ này bên trong, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đề điểm để hắn tìm về một điểm lý trí, hắn ổn định lại tâm thần phân tích, có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu thật là cố ý giả vờ như lạnh lùng rời đi, mình vụng trộm đi xử lý Thôi thị sự tình.

Hắn hung hăng chụp trán mình một thanh, đối với không tín nhiệm Ung Thánh Hựu đối tình cảm của mình chuyện này cảm thấy ảo não, nghĩ thông suốt về sau tâm tình thư sướng rất nhiều, ủ rũ cũng chầm chậm nổi lên.

"Ca ta buồn ngủ, đi ngủ."

Thấy Khương Daniel thật buồn ngủ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không nhiều lưu gật gật đầu liền xoay người rời đi, mang giày thời điểm nghe được Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng nói ra: "Cảm ơn, Mẫn Huyền ca."

"Cám ơn cái gì, có chuyện gì ngày mai tỉnh ngủ lại nghĩ, nghỉ ngơi tốt mới có thể nghĩ rõ ràng rất nhiều chuyện, chớ tự mình xoắn xuýt sinh hiểu lầm."

"Hay là ngươi có kinh nghiệm, xem ra cùng Tại Hoán yêu đương không có phí công đàm."

"Tiểu tử thúi, nhanh đi ngủ."

"Biết, ngủ ngon."

***

"Daniel, ngày mai về nhà một chuyến, ban đêm cùng ta đi một chỗ."

Khương Daniel Tại tiếp vào gia gia điện thoại thời điểm hay là rất kinh ngạc. Khương gia gia năm đó liền giống cha mình như thế, Tại Khương ba ba còn lúc còn trẻ liền trông nom việc nhà nghiệp toàn quyền giao cho mình nhi tử quản lý, Khương Daniel còn lúc nhỏ thường xuyên Tại lão trạch cùng gia gia cùng nhau đùa giỡn, ông cháu quan hệ mười phần hòa hợp. Khương Daniel kế thừa gia nghiệp sau dời xa lão trạch, mặc dù hắn cách đoạn thời gian liền sẽ trở về một chuyến, nhưng gặp mặt trò chuyện thời gian thiếu cuối cùng so trước kia lạnh nhạt, huống chi cái này là lần đầu tiên lão nhân đưa ra muốn dẫn Khương Daniel ra ngoài xã giao, không khỏi làm hắn có chút khẩn trương.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã mất đi liên hệ tiếp cận một tuần thời gian, nguyên bản Khương Daniel định đem trên tay công việc sắp xếp như ý sau ngay lập tức đi tìm tung tích của hắn, xem ra chỉ có thể chờ đợi trở về về sau, bất quá theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điều tra Thôi thị gần nhất cũng không có cái gì bị người khác trả thù sự kiện, ngược lại Hồng thị vụng trộm giải quyết mấy cái khó giải quyết người, xử lý mấy đơn trước đó một mực ở vào bình cảnh sinh ý, có lẽ phía sau thao tác tay chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mang theo vi diệu phức tạp tâm tình trở lại Khương gia lão trạch, Khương gia gia đã ở phòng khách uống thật lâu trà, thấy cháu trai đến không nói hai lời đẩy người liền đi ra ngoài, không chút nào cho Khương Daniel nghỉ ngơi cơ hội.

Trên xe Khương Daniel vẫn nghĩ moi ra hôm nay gặp mặt người là ai, Khương gia gia thủ khẩu như bình, chỉ là thảnh thơi nói: "Đi đến ngươi liền biết", vẫn không quên căn dặn hắn nói chuyện tìm từ phải chú ý, đừng chọc đối phương không cao hứng, không phải về sau người ta làm khó dễ ngươi ngươi liền biết cái gì gọi là chịu không nổi.

Người không thấy ra oai phủ đầu là hạ cái mười phần, người trẻ tuổi chung quy là phập phồng không yên, huống chi mấy năm này xuôi gió xuôi nước, Khương Daniel trong lòng tối đâm đâm nghĩ đến ta ngược lại muốn xem xem là ai có thể để cho ta kinh ngạc.

Xe lái vào một hoa viên lúc Khương Daniel rốt cục ngồi thẳng người. Khương gia tài sản phong phú, Tại không ít địa phương đều có đái hoa viên biệt thự, nhưng là Tại trung tâm thành phố có được như thế lớn một mảnh đất trống cũng quá khoa trương đi? ! Từ tiến vào cửa sắt đến xe dừng lại dùng tốt mấy phút, trước đây vườn hoa lớn nhỏ đều có thể so với một cái bình thường nhà ở cư xá, hắn trực giác Tại nhà này 5 tầng kiến trúc sau còn có một cái to như vậy hậu hoa viên...

Khương Daniel cùng gia gia đi theo người hầu đi tới lầu hai phòng tiếp khách, đi vào liền nhìn thấy một đôi trẻ tuổi vợ chồng cùng một vị cùng gia gia tuổi tác tương tự lão nhân gia. Lão nhân thấy Khương thị ông cháu đến lập tức cao hứng đứng dậy, bước chân tráng kiện đi đến Khương trước mặt gia gia hai người đến cái ôm. Tại lão nhân gia lưu luyến không rời buông tay sau Khương Daniel mới nhìn rõ ràng lão nhân dung mạo, hắn dám đánh cược từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua lão nhân, nhưng là luôn cảm thấy rất quen thuộc ở nơi nào gặp qua, quay đầu nhìn nhìn lại ngồi ở một bên tuổi trẻ vợ chồng, lúc này Khương Daniel là nhận ra.

"Hồng tiểu thư, cửu ngưỡng đại danh."

Đôi này trẻ tuổi vợ chồng chính là Hồng thị đương gia Hồng Thành mẫn cùng nàng tiên sinh, Khương Daniel Tại trong tiệc rượu không hiếm thấy đến hai người, nhưng là bởi vì không có nghiệp vụ lui tới bọn hắn vẫn luôn là sơ giao, chưa hề xâm nhập hiểu qua.

Như vậy chỗ ngồi lão nhân khẳng định là Hồng lão tiên sinh không sai.

Cái này không kỳ quái vì cái gì nhà bọn hắn có thể Tại trung tâm thành phố Kiện diện tích lớn như vậy tư nhân biệt thự. Hồng gia là bất động sản sinh ý lập nghiệp, đến nay vẫn là vốn là thậm chí trong nước số một số hai địa sản ông trùm, tiền nhân không thỏa mãn tại bất động sản xí nghiệp, vượt hành kinh Ung lên bệnh viện, Khương Daniel trước mấy ngày bị Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đi ở trung tâm bệnh viện cách Hồng gia lão trạch bất quá 5 phút đường xe, là toàn thành phố lớn nhất lại chữa bệnh thiết bị, trình độ đứng đầu nhất bệnh viện tư nhân, chính là Hồng gia sản nghiệp một trong.

Chẳng trách mình gia gia nói đem người đắc tội mình sẽ chịu không nổi, Hồng gia tài lực cùng thế lực đều quá lớn, hắn lơ đãng Tại trên quần nắm tay lau một chút, đưa tay chuẩn bị cùng lão tiên sinh nắm tay, Tại mở miệng chào hỏi trước Khương gia gia thanh âm ung dung từ một bên truyền đến: "Không muốn hô sai họ."

Khương Daniel tay dừng lại cứng lại ở giữa không trung, không hiểu nhìn xem gia gia, ở ngoài sáng hiển bất quá sự tình mình còn có thể gọi sai hay sao?

"Ngươi nói đúng không, lão Ung."

"A a? !" Khương Daniel nhìn lên trước mặt cười đến mặt mày cong cong hòa ái lão nhân, dung mạo thần sắc quả thực cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không có sai biệt.

"Khương lão đầu ngươi thật là biết khó vì cháu mình, ai ngươi nói năm đó a ta là căn bản không muốn dùng dùng tên giả, nhưng mà ai biết Ung họ thật sự là quá ít, mỗi lần cùng người giới thiệu không phải bị niệm thành Hồng chính là Khổng, về sau dứt khoát được rồi, thuận nước đẩy thuyền liền dùng Hồng đi."

"Vậy bây giờ nghe đồn cô nhi..."

"Đều là Ung lão gia vì bảo hộ Thánh Hựu cố ý truyền tới." Hồng tích trời từ lầu một đi lên, đối các vị đang ngồi gật đầu chào hỏi.

Ung nhà do ai kế thừa gia nghiệp xưa nay không là dựa vào giới tính cùng huyết thống đến quyết định, Tại Ung gia tỷ đệ còn lúc nhỏ tỷ tỷ liền hiển lộ rõ ràng ra sự tự tin mạnh mẽ cùng quyết sách lực, Ung Thánh Hựu dù thông minh nhưng là càng thiên vị làm mình chung tình sự tình. Ung ba ba luôn luôn tôn trọng hài tử quyết định của mình, Tại tỷ tỷ phi thường vui lòng tiếp nhận trong nhà sự vụ thời điểm liền bắt đầu đối nàng tiến hành chuyên hạng bồi dưỡng, đối Ung Thánh Hựu thì là tự do nuôi thả.

Ra ngoài bảo hộ Ung nhà đôi tỷ đệ thân phận đều làm khác biệt trình độ ẩn tàng, để bọn hắn Tại không bị thương tổn hoàn cảnh hạ khỏe mạnh trưởng thành.

"Về phần Thánh Hựu phụ mẫu, cũng không hề qua đời, chỉ là ở nước ngoài ẩn cư sinh hoạt, hai vị đều sống rất tốt chư vị không cần lo lắng. Ta họ Hồng còn lên làm người đứng thứ hai đơn thuần trùng hợp, nhưng là như thế này cũng dễ dàng hơn cho Thánh Hựu làm bối cảnh cố sự." Hồng tích thiên nhãn thần mang theo khiêu khích nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, "Nhưng là ta là thật thật thích Thánh Hựu, kia khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cùng tính cách quả thực chính là ta one pick a one pick!"

Khương gia gia cùng Ung gia gia ngồi cùng một chỗ cười hì hì nhìn xem Khương Daniel cùng Hồng tích Thiên Vi diệu chiến tranh cân não, bưng chén trà tay đều nén cười phải run rẩy, chỉ là lâm vào không khí khẩn trương Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không có phát giác được gốm sứ va chạm thanh thúy thanh.

"Mấy người các ngươi cộng lại đều muốn 200 tuổi chỉ biết khi dễ mao đầu tiểu hài." Ung Thánh Hựu trên lầu kìm nén đến hoảng, nhìn thấy gia gia mình chậm chạp không cho mình tin tức để hắn xuống lầu rốt cục bù không được tưởng niệm chạy xuống dưới."Niel!"

"Thánh Hựu ca!"

Khương Daniel "Vụt" một chút đứng lên, mặt hướng thang lầu cười đến con mắt mị mị, thỏ răng thẳng lộ, lắc đầu lắc não một mặt tiểu đắc ý hình dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất nhìn thấy một con chó cái đuôi Tại phía sau hắn vung phải bay lên.

Không ra mấy giây Khương Daniel đột nhiên không nể mặt, giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh yên lặng ngồi trở lại chỗ ngồi, cố gắng ức chế tròng mắt của mình không hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng liếc.

Mọi người thấy Tiểu Khương trở mặt so lật sách còn nhanh hơn, Ung thành mẫn rốt cục nhịn không được cười to lên: "Thánh Hựu a, nhà ngươi Daniel thật sự là quá đáng yêu ha ha ha ha ha."

Ung Thánh Hựu xạm mặt lại ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên cạnh, lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh bụng hắn một thanh, "Phát cái gì thần kinh đâu? !"

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, buồn buồn "Hừ" một tiếng. Mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao sờ đầu cào ba bóp ngón tay đều đổi không trở về Khương Daniel một cái đáp lại.

Mấy ngày không gặp liền thích ăn đòn.

Không nhìn các vị đang ngồi trưởng bối Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp lôi kéo Khương Daniel rời đi phòng tiếp khách, cưỡng ép đem người đẩy tới gian phòng của mình, một cái hoành đá quét về phía đối phương bắp chân bụng, thành công đem người ném tới trên giường, không nói hai lời cả người dạng chân Tại Khương Daniel rắn chắc thân eo bên trên, "Mau nói rõ ràng chuyện gì xảy ra, không phải đêm nay cũng đừng nghĩ cùng ta đi lên giường."

"Tốt nhất tốt nhất, lên giường... ? !" Còn muốn xụ mặt Khương Daniel nghe được cái này triệt để không bình tĩnh, náo nhỏ tính tình cùng lên giường hắn quả quyết lựa chọn cái sau, nhưng là ủy khuất vẫn là muốn trang: "Rõ ràng là ca chạy trước! Còn không liên hệ ta!"

Điểm ấy Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết đuối lý, cúi đầu hôn hôn Khương Daniel con mắt, "Thật xin lỗi a, tỷ tỷ đột nhiên để ta về đến giúp đỡ, xử lý liền không biết ngày đêm, đây là ta không đúng, thế nhưng là ta có nói cho ngươi vài ngày sau thấy a, cái này đều không chờ được sao? Còn làm lấy gia gia mặt cùng ta đùa nghịch nhỏ tính tình."

"Ca ngươi nơi nào nói a? Tờ giấy viết như vậy quyết tuyệt ta cho là ngươi muốn rời khỏi ta không trở lại." Khương Daniel lúc này thật ủy khuất, rõ ràng là cái này ca mình lưu dạng này nói, kết quả là còn trách hắn, "Liền xem như viết hai tấm, cũng đều là đang thắt lòng ta."

"Hai tấm? Ta chỉ viết một trương a." Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình trong lúc này có hiểu lầm gì đó, "Ngươi thấy tờ giấy đều viết cái gì?"

Khương Daniel đem tùy thân mang theo tờ giấy từ trong túi quần móc ra, cùng nó nói là tờ giấy không bằng nói là trang giấy, đặc biệt là viết "Gặp lại" tấm kia, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra Tại album ảnh bên trong lật ra, mở ra một tấm trong đó ảnh chụp cho Khương Daniel nhìn.

"Ta ngày đó cho tờ giấy chụp trương chiếu, không nghĩ tới thật đúng là phát huy được tác dụng, đây mới là ta lưu lại cho ngươi nguyên bản."

Khương Daniel định nhãn xem xét, trong tấm ảnh là một trương hoàn chỉnh giấy A4 trương, trên đó viết ba hàng chữ theo thứ tự là:

—— ta trước đi.

—— trong nhà có việc phải xử lý.

—— qua mấy ngày gặp lại.

Hắn lại cùng trên tay mình so với, chữ đều là trên tấm ảnh chữ, là Ung Thánh Hựu bút tích không sai, chỉ rõ ràng nhất câu thứ hai cùng câu thứ ba mở đầu đều bị người ác ý xé toang, câu đầu tiên "Trước" chữ trên có rõ ràng vệt nước.

"Lúc ấy hai tờ giấy là đặt ở chén nước phía dưới..." Khương Daniel cẩn thận hồi ức cùng ngày chi tiết, phối hợp mình nhìn thấy cái kia "Trước" chữ hẳn là bị dính nước đáy chén choáng mở, tờ giấy khẳng định là Tại hắn ngủ thời điểm bị người động tay chân.

"Chén nước? Ta rõ ràng là đặt ở điện thoại di động của ngươi phía dưới."

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, bọn hắn đều bị đùa nghịch.

Lại hồi tưởng một chút cùng ngày gian phòng tình huống, có thể làm loại sự tình này cũng chỉ có...

"Trời đánh Kim Tại Hoán! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Ở xa Khương thị cao ốc tăng ca Kim Tại Hoán run rẩy một chút, hắn cảm thấy vừa rồi có ai Tại sâu trong linh hồn đối với hắn tiến hành một trận gầm thét, hắn quay đầu liền đem cảm thụ của mình cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, ai ngờ đối phương ôn nhu sờ sờ đầu của hắn nói ra: "Làm sao ngươi biết ta đang suy nghĩ ngươi đây."

Không, Mẫn Huyền ca ngươi nghe ta nói, tuyệt đối không phải ngươi cảm giác như thế.

Lầm sẽ giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel rõ ràng chuyển biến tốt đẹp sắc mặt cũng biết hắn đã tiêu tan, đang chuẩn bị đứng lên liền một trận trời đất quay cuồng bị đè lại Tại mềm mại trên giường lớn.

"Thánh Hựu ca..." Khương Daniel Tại đối phương nổi lên hầu kết bên trên nhẹ cắn một cái, mút vào ra một cái nhàn nhạt dấu đỏ, "Cái giường này, bây giờ có thể bên trên sao?"

\----TBC ----

Lời của tác giả: Chương 14: Tuyệt đối mở thật xe, cho nên mọi người trước tiên ở trên cửa xe xâu một cái đi (uy! )

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

* các ngươi chờ mong đã lâu hình tượng đến rồi! Số lượng từ cơ hồ là bình thường 2 lần, đủ Tại thu danh sơn bên trên chuyển tầm vài vòng đi

***

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay ôm Khương Daniel cổ, "Không phải ngươi cho rằng ta mang ngươi đi lên mục đích cuối cùng nhất là cái gì?"

Khương Daniel cười cười dùng cánh tay chống đỡ đứng người dậy, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xuống dưới thân người. Từ khi hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu không phải sinh viên đại học bình thường sau liền bịt kín một tầng lọc kính, cảm thấy cái này ca rất cường đại, rất có khí tràng, Tại trong ngõ tối kia Âu phục giày da dáng vẻ càng làm cho hắn khắc sâu ấn tượng. Mà bây giờ người này mặc oversize cổ tròn áo len cùng một điểm không tu thân rộng rãi quần jean, nhu thuận tóc mái khéo léo khoác lên trên trán, để Khương Daniel nháy mắt có loại tỉnh mộng mới gặp rung động. Bởi vì vừa rồi đùa giỡn, không thiếp thân áo len vén đến Ung Thánh Hựu xương sườn phụ cận, bằng phẳng bụng dưới cùng eo thon chi đập vào mi mắt, Khương Daniel yếu ớt nhấp nhô hầu kết, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca, thật có thể chứ?"

"Ngô..." Nghe được Khương Daniel đặt câu hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu đem người ôm càng chặt hơn, "Niel, trong nhà điều hoà không khí lạnh quá a, đều muốn mặc áo len."

"Kia... Ta cũng nhanh chút để ngươi nóng đứng lên đi hả?"

Khương Daniel thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không có đem lỏng tay ra đem người từ trên giường ôm lấy, mạnh mẽ dùng chân tách ra Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân để hắn ngồi quỳ chân Tại mình trên háng, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có ở vào phía trên ưu thế, vừa đem tư thế điều chỉnh dễ chịu phần eo liền bị Khương Daniel tay trái nhốt chặt, cái ót bị rộng lớn bàn tay phải đè lại hung hăng đè xuống.

Đôi môi đụng vào nháy mắt Khương Daniel suy nghĩ liền bắt đầu du tẩu, Ung Thánh Hựu môi tựa như mới từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra thạch mang theo có chút ý lạnh, hắn dùng đầu lưỡi Tại đối phương môi mỏng bên trên đảo quanh, có lẽ trong ngực người yêu thật bị máy điều hòa không khí hơi lạnh lạnh đến, khống chế đối phương đầu bàn tay còn không dùng lực Ung Thánh Hựu liền vô ý thức hướng ấm áp nguyên tới gần, Khương Daniel dứt khoát đem người yêu môi toàn bộ ngậm đến miệng bên trong, ấm áp ướt át khoang miệng để mang theo ý lạnh môi hoàn toàn mềm hoá, để Khương Daniel không khỏi dùng mình thỏ răng đi gặm cắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được bờ môi của mình bị càng cắn càng giận nóng, vô ý thức hai tay nắm tay nghĩ chống lên cánh tay thoát ly tình trạng này, nhưng là cái này nhỏ xíu tiểu động tác bị mẫn cảm Khương Daniel phát giác được, tay phải hắn càng thêm dùng sức không để Ung Thánh Hựu đầu rời đi khống chế của mình, răng trừng phạt đối yếu ớt môi châu cắn một cái.

"Ô..." Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau nghẹn ngào lên tiếng, mở ra hai mắt tràn ngập hơi nước, theo bờ môi Tại đối phương trong miệng thời gian càng dài, mình trong miệng không khí dần dần bị rút sạch, hô hấp của hắn bắt đầu trở nên gấp rút, đại não bởi vì thiếu dưỡng cho thân thể truyền lại mềm nhũn tin tức, hắn vô lực đánh làm loạn người vai rộng, may mắn là đối phương giống như có lẽ đã hôn qua nghiện, chỉ chốc lát sau liền bỏ qua hắn.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trướng đến hồng hồng khuôn mặt nhỏ, nhịn không được Tại trên gương mặt hôn một cái, lại hôn một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn hắn thân nhân cuồng ma đồng dạng hành vi, bờ môi bị gặm cắn phải nóng bỏng, môi châu cái này nặng tai khu càng là có chút nhỏ xíu nhói nhói, hắn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi không có thử một cái liếm láp, hi vọng có thể để cảm giác đau biến mất.

Thế nhưng là cái này Tại Khương Daniel trong mắt lại là khác cảnh sắc, phiếm hồng gương mặt, phấn nộn đầu lưỡi, sưng đỏ bờ môi, rưng rưng hai mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác hắn ngồi địa phương đột nhiên gắng gượng, hắn nhớ tới mình ngồi địa phương mặt đỏ bừng lên, trách cứ lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng liền bị đối phương ôm lấy đầu lưỡi lần nữa nuốt chi vào bụng.

Răng môi đụng vào nhau, đầu lưỡi quấn quanh, Khương Daniel mang theo xâm lược tính tiến công để không có kinh nghiệm Ung Thánh Hựu gỡ giới đầu hàng, linh xảo đầu lưỡi chiếu cố vấn bên trong mỗi một tấc da thịt, hắn cố ý không đi đụng vào mẫn cảm hàm trên, một chút xíu xẹt qua hàm răng, mút vào không chỗ sắp đặt đầu lưỡi, ép buộc nó bài tiết càng nhiều chất mật, cuối cùng nhân lúc người ta không để ý trùng điệp liếm vượt qua hàm, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ chịu đựng không được toàn thân run rẩy, đem miệng há phải càng lớn muốn rời đi cái này để hắn thoải mái dễ chịu lại điên cuồng địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể bởi vì bất lực dần dần trượt, nguyên bản ở vào chỗ cao ưu thế không còn tồn tại, chỉ có thể mềm mềm bám vào yêu trên thân người. Khương Daniel tay đã sớm từ cái ót chuyển dời đến Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm chỗ, không cần dùng sức liền tuỳ tiện kiềm chế ở, bị ép ca ca hất cằm lên lộ ra thon dài trắng noãn cổ.

Không cách nào nuốt vào nước bọt từ khóe miệng tràn ra, dọc theo sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến uốn lượn đến cổ, thuận phía trên kinh mạch kéo dài đến xương quai xanh, cuối cùng không có vào màu sáng trong áo lông.

Trong suốt chất mật Tại trên cổ cùng hầu kết vết đỏ giao ánh, hình tượng hơi lộn xộn cùng sắc tình. Khương Daniel cảm thấy chưa đủ, khối này non mịn "Vải vẽ" bên trên hẳn là càng lộ vẻ kích tình cùng dâm mỹ.

Hắn dùng cả hai tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu áo len nút thắt toàn bộ giải khai, áo len nơi bả vai không còn có điểm chống đỡ dễ dàng trượt xuống đến khuỷu tay, bóng loáng mượt mà bả vai cùng tinh xảo xương quai xanh xung kích Khương Daniel thị giác, trước ngực hai nơi chùm tua đỏ Tại áo len chỗ cổ áo như ẩn như hiện. Hắn cố gắng khống chế, nói với mình phải ôn nhu, thế nhưng là khi bờ môi tiếp xúc đến chỗ kia non mịn hắn liền mất lý trí, dấu vết lưu lại từ đỏ nhạt dấu hôn dần dần làm sâu sắc, chỗ đến dấu hôn màu sắc càng ngày càng đậm, Tại thịt hơi nhiều một chút đầu vai càng là trực tiếp dùng răng gặm cắn, cổ bên cạnh có nốt ruồi địa phương cùng đầu vú đều bị hung hăng "Chiếu cố vấn", lưu lại một cái cái đỏ thắm dấu răng.

Ung Thánh Hựu oán trách thanh âm từ đỉnh đầu vang lên, rốt cục để Khương Daniel thanh tỉnh một điểm, đối phương hít mũi một cái mềm nhu nhu mắng: "Ngươi chúc cẩu a... ? Gọi thế nào đều không ngừng, quần áo đều muốn bị ngươi kéo xấu."

"Đau không hả?"

"Đau... Nhưng, thế nhưng là..." Ung Thánh Hựu phiết qua mặt, xuống chút nữa để hắn vừa thẹn lại giận, da mặt mỏng hắn thực tế nói không nên lời.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy xấu hổ Ung Thánh Hựu đáng yêu cực kỳ, sờ sờ đầu của hắn nhỏ giọng nhẹ hống để hắn đem đầu quay lại đến, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng đến ngăn cản không nổi Khương Daniel giọng thấp pháo, nhất là hiện tại còn mang theo tình dục khàn khàn, hắn không tình nguyện đối đầu Khương Daniel con mắt, "Làm gì..."

"Để ngươi trả thù ta a." Khương Daniel đem mình mặc chỉnh tề quần áo kéo ra, lộ ra cái cổ cùng xương quai xanh, nghiêng đầu đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đặt tại mình động mạch chủ bên trên, "Cắn nơi này."

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ hồng mắt bỗng nhiên há miệng liền cắn, học Khương Daniel vừa rồi dáng vẻ dùng mình Tiểu Khuyển răng Tại so với mình còn da thịt trắng nõn bên trên cọ xát.

Cắn xong cổ còn chưa đủ, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay dùng sức đem Khương Daniel áo sơmi xé rách ra, nút thắt sụp ra rơi xuống Tại trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ phát ra cộc cộc giòn vang. Hắn ý đồ xấu không có cho Khương Daniel dự cảnh trực tiếp đối cơ ngực chính là một ngụm, thỏa mãn nhìn thấy đối phương cả kinh cơ bắp run lên, quay đầu liền đối bả vai lại là khẽ cắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel trên thân ba cái đỏ bừng phải nhanh rướm máu dấu răng vừa lòng thỏa ý, hơi híp mắt lại thưởng thức kiệt tác của mình.

"Liền cắn như thế mấy ngụm?"

"Ta không giống người nào đó cùng cẩu cẩu đồng dạng loạn gặm, ta đây là nghệ thuật."

"Xem đi, đây đều là ngươi." Khương Daniel cười cười, "Bất quá mới ba cái dấu, không sợ sở thuộc quyền không đủ rõ ràng?"

"Ta nhìn trừ cái kia họ Thôi không ai dám cùng ta cướp người, mà lại..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, đưa tay đem trên người áo len cởi ra, hai người thân trên chăm chú tướng dựa vào, đầu vú tương hỗ ma sát, tê dại cảm giác kích thích riêng phần mình đại não, Ung Thánh Hựu lời kế tiếp mới là quả bom nặng ký: "Cùng nó nói hắn nhìn thấy trên người ngươi vết tích sẽ tức giận, ta cảm thấy hắn nhìn thấy trên người ta những này, càng có thể trực tiếp tức điên hắn."

"Nói cũng phải, thế nhưng là ta đang còn muốn ngươi trên lưng, hồ điệp xương bên trên thậm chí đùi bên trong, toàn bộ đều lưu lại dấu vết của ta..." Khương Daniel thừa cơ giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu quần jean nút thắt, kéo xuống khóa quần, "Làm sao bây giờ, những địa phương này vạn nhất cũng làm cho Thôi Trí Huân nhìn đến..."

"Ai sẽ biến thái đến ở trước mặt hắn cởi quần a! !" Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đi đánh Khương Daniel cái trán, tay còn không có vỗ xuống liền thay đổi phương hướng nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy tóc của đối phương, "Ngươi..."

Trong lúc lơ đãng Khương Daniel đã đem Ung Thánh Hựu rộng lớn quần jean tuột đến chỗ đùi, ngón tay câu hạ quần lót biên giới, hơi thức tỉnh ngọc hành toàn bộ bại lộ trong không khí, rộng lớn bàn tay đem ngọc hành nắm chặt vừa đi vừa về lột động. Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường rất ít cho mình tự an ủi, phân thân mẫn cảm lại yếu ớt, Khương Daniel vô dụng cái gì đặc thù thủ pháp, vẻn vẹn chỉ là trên dưới rung động liền rất đứng lên, dùng không được mấy lần đỉnh liền bắt đầu chảy ra thanh dịch.

"Thánh Hựu ca thân thể, thật rất mẫn cảm đâu." Khương Daniel đem dính lấy sáng lóng lánh chất lỏng ngón tay giơ lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt để hắn nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ một móng vuốt đập tới đánh rụng lắc ra tay chỉ.

Khương Daniel cũng không giận, ngón tay lập tức liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt tìm kiếm, không nghĩ tới chỗ đến là một mảnh ướt át vũng bùn. Hắn tự nhiên là không tin cái gì thiên phú nắm dị, giải thích duy nhất chỉ có thể là cái kia.

Nghĩ tới đây Khương Daniel nội tâm nở đầy tiểu hoa, hắn cố gắng bảo trì trấn định đem hai ngón tay xâm nhập Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt, quả nhiên một hơi thuận lợi không có vào đến cùng. Ngón tay hắn bị ấm áp thành ruột hấp thụ, mỗi lần ngón tay một động tác đều sẽ bị giảo gấp, Khương Daniel khuếch trương động tác không dám quá lớn, sợ hãi yếu ớt cửa huyệt sẽ xé rách thụ thương, hắn một bên ôn nhu cái động tác một bên dỗ dành Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng.

"Ca tiểu huyệt làm sao như thế ẩm ướt, lập tức liền đem Niel ngón tay ăn vào hai cây đâu."

"Ngươi... Ngươi làm sao nói nhảm nhiều như vậy... !"

"Ta trước kia đều nghĩ qua, ca là lần đầu tiên khẳng định sẽ rất căng rất khô chát chát, ta siêu cấp sợ đem ngươi làm đau làm bị thương vẫn nhẫn nại lấy không đề cập tới việc này, nhưng là bây giờ ta cảm thấy nguyên lai không phải ta một người Tại ẩn nhẫn, ca so ta không nhin được trước mình làm đúng hay không?"

"... Ta không có."

"Thật không có sao? Kia ca hiện ở loại tình huống này giải thích thế nào đâu? Hả? Nói cho Niel có được hay không? Hay là nói, kỳ thật ca thân thể siêu sắc tình, gặp được Niel liền sẽ phát tình?"

"Được rồi được rồi ngươi đừng nói ô..." Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi người này miệng bên trong còn sẽ nói ra càng quá phận ô uế lời nói khô phải tự mình nói không ra lời, "Mấy ngày nay nghĩ ngươi, liền, liền tự mình làm một chút..."

"Ca chính mình cũng làm sao làm? Nói cho Niel đi."

"Ngươi đừng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước..."

"Ca ca, ca ca."

"... Liền làm đằng sau."

"Úc?" Khương Daniel lặng lẽ thêm một ngón tay, ba ngón tay mô phỏng tính khí trừu sáp động tác Tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội làm loạn, thỉnh thoảng co lại đốt ngón tay chống ra giảo hút ngón tay vách trong, "Có phải như vậy hay không làm? Nghĩ đến đây là Niel côn thịt, chống ra hoa huyệt của ngươi, một chút một chút co rúm, đỉnh làm ngươi chỗ mẫn cảm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại lắc đầu, mất đi thị giác để sau huyệt xúc cảm gấp bội phóng đại, tốt như chính mình thật đã đem Khương Daniel phân thân ngay ngắn nuốt vào, tại thể nội rong ruổi.

"Không có..."

"Không có cái gì?" Khương Daniel ngón tay Tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội tìm tòi, không nhanh không chậm tìm tìm đối phương điểm mẫn cảm, "Ca là dùng phương thức gì tự an ủi? Là nằm lỳ ở trên giường vểnh lên cái mông của mình, hay là nằm xuống hai chân mở rộng? Mặc kệ là loại nào ngẫm lại ta đều muốn cứng rắn, a, ca gian phòng cái ghế kia không sai đâu, đem chân treo ở cầm trên tay, dù cho cao trào phải run rẩy chân cũng không khép được. Thánh Hựu ca điểm mẫn cảm Tại cạn chỗ hay là chỗ sâu đâu? Vạn nhất ngón tay không đủ, ca hữu dụng gậy đấm bóp sao?"

"A a..." Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu mắng hắn tiểu lưu manh thân thể liền bị một cỗ điện giật khoái cảm bao phủ, đầu gối mềm nhũn thân thể trực tiếp chìm xuống, một chút đem thể nội ngón tay nuốt phải càng sâu, đầu ngón tay không có dấu hiệu nào lại một lần nữa đỉnh làm tới chỗ kia mềm yếu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn ngào không phát ra được thanh âm nào, ngón tay yếu ớt co ro, bắt lấy Khương Daniel áo sơmi cổ áo không thể ức chế run rẩy.

Tự biết tìm tới đúng địa phương, Khương Daniel đem ngón tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội rút ra, thuận thế đẩy đem người đẩy ngã xuống giường, ba lần năm lần trừ bỏ đối phương vướng bận quần jean, đồ lót cũng một thanh cởi. Hắn đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân, đã bị đùa bỡn qua tiểu huyệt khẽ trương khẽ hợp, mời trên thân người cầu hoan.

Mặc dù tiểu huyệt đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, nhưng là Khương Daniel hay là sợ hãi trực tiếp đi vào người yêu sẽ thụ thương, hắn suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường bỏ đồ vật thói quen, kéo ra tủ đầu giường quả nhiên nhìn thấy dầu bôi trơn cùng bao bao. Hắn mở ra tránh thai bao đóng gói chuẩn bị mặc lên, động tác trên tay bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại.

"Không cần mang, ta nghĩ ngươi trực tiếp tiến đến."

"Thế nhưng là..."

"Lần thứ nhất ta nghĩ trực tiếp cảm thụ ngươi, không được sao?"

Nghe nói như thế Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem bao bao vung phải thật xa, nhưng là bên trên bôi trơn dịch liền không thể lại qua loa, hắn chen tràn đầy một tay, trước tiên ở mình trên phân thân bôi lên bên trên, lại Tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt phụ cận chậm rãi xoa bóp, đem ba ngón một lần nữa đẩy tới đi.

Cũng không có mấy lần Ung Thánh Hựu liền quay động eo nhánh lẩm bẩm không ngừng, Khương Daniel dừng lại động tác trấn an nói: "Không thoải mái?"

"Không đủ..." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cánh tay ngăn trở mình lớn nửa gương mặt, không chịu đi nhìn Khương Daniel, "Ngón tay không đủ, ngươi mau vào , ta muốn ngươi."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy toàn thân huyết dịch đều Tại hướng phía dưới thân tụ lại, hắn rút tay ra chỉ đem phân thân đè vào cửa huyệt, mài cọ lấy có nên đi vào hay không. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không được nhấc chân ôm lấy đần chó eo, hắn trọng tâm bất ổn cả người hướng phía trước cắm, gắng gượng phân thân trực tiếp ngay ngắn cắm vào.

"A a... Thật lớn..."

"Ca ngươi làm sao dạng này! Thụ thương làm sao bây giờ!"

"Ngươi quá giày vò khốn khổ, ta khó chịu điểm ngươi có phải hay không đều không có ý định tiến đến rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu khiêu khích nhìn xem đầu đầy mồ hôi người yêu, trải rộng mồ hôi cơ bắp gợi cảm vô cùng, bởi vì nhẫn nại cổ cùng cánh tay gân xanh nổi lên, hưng phấn côn thịt bên trên khẳng định cũng là gân xanh gắn đầy, hắn không cần đặc địa nắm chặt cũng có thể cảm giác được nhảy lên cảm giác.

Nghĩ đến chờ chút liền muốn bị nó xâm phạm, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân hưng phấn thừa số đều Tại xao động, tiểu huyệt không tự giác một chút lại một chút nắm chặt, nhìn xem Khương Daniel biểu lộ dần dần mất khống chế, hắn càng thêm đắc ý đi trêu chọc.

Khương Daniel cắn răng phát ra tiếng gầm càng thêm khàn khàn, Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn sắp mất khống chế, như hắn sở liệu hắn tức giận thả ra "Ngươi chờ đó cho ta" ngoan thoại, nhưng một giây sau hắn liền đem phân thân của mình toàn bộ rút ra.

Nghi hoặc lúc Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo lên xoay người, đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel quỳ trên giường, không đợi hắn quay đầu nhìn chuyện gì xảy ra đối phương to lớn quy đầu liền một lần nữa vùi vào thể nội. Hắn nghĩ oán trách Khương Daniel xâm nhập phải không đủ sâu, kết quả một giây sau đầu gối của hắn liền bị đối phương hai tay ôm lấy, dùng sức đi lên vừa nhấc Ung Thánh Hựu cả người bị ôm cách giường chiếu, thân thể chìm xuống rắn chắc ngồi Tại Khương Daniel trên thân, đối phương phân thân lần nữa ngay ngắn nuốt vào cũng đội lên một cái trước nay chưa từng có chiều sâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhọn kêu ra tiếng, cái này đột nhiên tiến công để hắn không biết làm gì, không chỉ có đính đến sâu, mà lại nơi này hay là vừa rồi Khương Daniel không có phát giác được điểm mẫn cảm. Ung Thánh Hựu không nhúc nhích bảo trì động tác này, hắn sợ hãi uốn éo động sẽ còn đem cây kia nóng bỏng ăn đến càng sâu, hiện tại hắn toàn thân cao thấp chỉ có đầu gối cong cùng chỗ giao hợp cùng Khương Daniel có điểm tựa, cây kia cực đại như bàn ủi đem thân thể của mình đinh ở phía trên. Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn thấy sau lưng tình huống, hắn cảm giác được Khương Daniel đi lên đỉnh hạ hông, nhục hành đỉnh liền hung hăng đứng vững chỗ mẫn cảm thịt mềm.

"Ni, Niel các loại, chờ ngô... Ân a quá sâu..."

"Ca không phải rất muốn sao? Ta sẽ hảo hảo thỏa mãn ngươi."

Nói xong Khương Daniel cải biến ngồi quỳ chân tư thế, cả người trực tiếp quỳ lên, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối cong mãnh liệt va chạm. To lớn phân thân mỗi một cái đều trực kích chỗ sâu nhất lại gần như ngay ngắn rút ra, ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên phía trước Tại xuất nhập lúc đều sẽ hung hăng ép qua cạn chỗ mẫn cảm địa.

Đại khai đại hợp điều khiển mỗi cái vừa đi vừa về bất quá một hai giây, ngắn như vậy khoảng cách vách trong liền muốn bị kích thích ba lần, Ung Thánh Hựu bị diệt đỉnh khoái cảm xông váng đầu não, mình tựa như hiến thân cho Satan tế phẩm, chỉ có thể cũng chỉ nghĩ sa vào Tại nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly tình ái bên trong.

Hắn không cách nào suy nghĩ vì cái gì ngày tết nhỏ sữa chó sức chịu đựng cùng khí lực đều tốt như vậy, cả người ôm lấy dừng lại thao không đáng kể, kéo dài thời gian lại lâu, đỉnh làm cường độ lại lớn, tần suất còn nhanh hơn, có phải là người này đời trước là Teddy đời này trực tiếp thành tinh.

Theo thời gian trôi qua Khương Daniel công kích không có giảm bớt chút nào trở nên chậm xu thế, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể đã hoàn toàn thích ứng từ mà ra vào phải càng thêm thông thuận, giao hợp địa phương một mảnh hỗn độn, không biết là dịch thể hay là bôi trơn dịch hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, cửa huyệt, nhục hành cùng lông mu đều ướt sũng, nhục thể đập tiếng va đập cùng dâm mỹ tiếng nước Tại hai người bên tai xen lẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ bị đâm đến hiếm nát, huyệt của hắn miệng đang phát nhiệt nóng lên, mông thịt bị xương mu va chạm, bị đập, liên tục nhanh chóng trừu sáp đã để yếu ớt huyệt thịt cùng mông thịt đều vượt qua nại thụ, lại tiếp tục như thế ngày mai nhất định miễn không được sưng đỏ.

"A ân... Ta, ta không được ngô... Niel dừng lại, ngừng ô..."

"Thế nhưng là ta không nghĩ ngừng, ca bên trong vừa ướt vừa nóng, ta liên rút ra một chút xíu đều không bỏ."

"Muốn xấu ân... A a a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel cánh tay, muốn dùng lực đem thân thể của mình chống lên, coi như chỉ là một chút xíu cũng tốt, hơi rút ra một chút xíu... Nhưng là hắn sớm đã bị điều khiển phải không làm gì được, vô vị giãy dụa sẽ chỉ làm Khương Daniel cảm nhận được con mồi phản kháng, tiến tới tăng thêm công kích.

Khương Daniel đem người thả lại trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân rốt cục tiếp xúc đến giường chiếu, đùi bởi vì thời gian dài mở ra đến lớn nhất biên độ, không kịp có chạm đất cảm giác an toàn cũng bởi vì bẹn đùi bủn rủn kém chút cả người mặt hướng xuống nhào ngã xuống giường, cánh tay cũng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng chi khởi thân thể mấy centimet cao độ.

Người là buông xuống nhưng cái này không có nghĩa là Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy được thả, Khương Daniel cán vẫn như cũ gắt gao khảm Tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội, lại tiếp tục như thế Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tuyệt đối là chết trên giường đệ nhất nhân, hắn cố gắng muốn đi trước bò, nhưng là không có lay mấy lần liền bị Khương Daniel bóp lấy eo kéo trở về, một cái dùng sức lại cắm đến tận cùng bên trong nhất.

"Tiểu hỗn đản... Đại lưu manh... Ô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu hùng hùng hổ hổ, câu có câu không tung ra không ảnh hưởng toàn cục chửi mắng.

"Thánh Hựu ca còn có sức lực mắng ta, xem ra là Niel không đủ cố gắng a." Khương Daniel dùng sức đập một chút Ung Thánh Hựu đã đỏ bừng mông thịt, "Nâng lên."

"Làm, Khương Daniel ngươi thế mà đánh ta."

"Ừm, ta là đang XXX ngươi." Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy cắn một cái, răng nắm chặt lên kia một nhỏ tấc da thịt vừa đi vừa về xé mài, gặm đến đỏ bừng mới nhả ra, "Ta đã sớm nghĩ dạng này đem ngươi theo dưới thân thể làm, ta lần thứ nhất làm liên quan tới ca mộng xuân liền giống như bây giờ, Thánh Hựu ca đem cái mông cao cao mân mê, ta cắm xuống đến cùng Tại trong cơ thể của ngươi làm càn va chạm. Lúc ấy cùng ca mới thấy mấy lần mặt, ngươi dù cho bị làm được thần sắc mơ hồ hay là quy củ gọi ta 『 Khương tiên sinh 』, không phải ta lệnh cho ngươi, đem ngươi thao mở mới hô 『 Niel 』 đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bị Khương Daniel không ngừng rút ra đút vào vẫn như cũ chặt chẽ cực kì, thân thể Tại cao trào biên giới sắp sụp đổ, vách trong co rút tần suất càng ngày càng cao, kêu gào thân thể chủ nhân sắp phóng thích. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel càng thêm tỉ mỉ miêu tả xuân mộng chi tiết, hắn lắc đầu không muốn nghe cái này khó nghe miêu tả, nội tâm thống mạ làm sao Khương Daniel như thế có thể nói lời nói thô tục còn không mang lòng xấu hổ.

"Khương tiên sinh... Ngươi ngô, đừng nói a a..."

"Ừm? Sao có thể là Khương tiên sinh đâu? Loại thời điểm này Thánh Hựu ca hẳn là gọi ta cái gì?"

"Khương tiên sinh, Khương tiên sinh..."

"Không đúng, không phải cái này..." Khương Daniel dừng lại động tác, cả người từ phía sau lưng ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca làm sao có thể khi dễ ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục tìm về dưới giường lúc một điểm hùng phong, được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước khiêu khích nói: "Ngươi lại cố gắng một chút a, có lẽ ta liền sẽ gọi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, đây là ngươi nói."

"Ngươi..."

Khương Daniel không khách khí nữa nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu vòng eo đem cái mông mang lên tối cao, Ung Thánh Hựu nửa người trên cơ hồ thiếp trên giường, hắn giật mình cái tư thế này không ổn, nhưng đối phương không cho hắn cơ hội chạy thoát, trực tiếp xuyên qua cỗ này mảnh khảnh thân thể.

"Không, không muốn a ân... A a ngươi điểm nhẹ ngô ân..."

Khương Daniel không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cầu xin tha thứ, đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu mông chính là dừng lại không có kỹ xảo chống đối, thể lực nhanh hao hết Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể mặc cho người định đoạt, toàn thân xụi lơ nằm lỳ ở trên giường hầu hạ, hai bên đầu vú Tại không tính thô ráp trên giường đơn mài đến sưng đỏ phát nhiệt, phân thân không có vuốt ve cũng bởi vì cao vút vui sướng tình ái nhô lên gắng gượng, sắp dâng lên mà ra. Hắn bị nhanh mà hung ác tiến công đâm đến ánh mắt mất tiêu, bờ môi hé mở, dưới thân nước bốn phía bị đùa bỡn phải loạn thất bát tao, lần nữa bị trùng điệp vượt trên điểm mẫn cảm thời điểm trong đầu muốn vô ý thức thốt ra.

"Ô Niel..." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm hoàn toàn mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào, "Niel... Niel... Ân, ta không muốn ô ta sai không còn khiêu khích ngươi a ân..."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi gọi tên ta thời điểm, thanh âm thật lại sắc tình lại êm tai."

"Niel, Niel, Niel..."

"Bé ngoan là có ban thưởng."

Khương Daniel dùng phảng phất muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên qua thế công tiến hành cuối cùng một đợt rung động, hắn không còn làm ẩu, mà là có ý thức mỗi một cái đều điều khiển đến sâu nhất chỗ mẫn cảm, hô hấp của hai người càng ngày càng gấp rút, Khương Daniel trực tiếp cả người ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, nóng bỏng hơi thở phun ra Tại mẫn cảm cổ, bên tai một mực truyền đến Khương Daniel thở dốc cùng than nhẹ.

Hai cỗ thân thể Tại xốc xếch trên giường lớn quấn giao, cơ hồ là Tại cùng một nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu hậu đình bị điều khiển đến cao trào, kéo dài co rút giảo gấp Khương Daniel thân thân, hai người run rẩy thân thể bạch trọc phun ra.

Phóng thích sau hai người song song ngã xuống giường, Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu, đem cái cằm đặt tại người yêu trên bờ vai, hấp thu hắn mùi trên người. Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay đều chẳng muốn động, nhưng là mồm mép trước linh sống lại.

"Quá phận..."

Khương Daniel ủy khuất, đem còn chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội phân thân rút ra, đem người quay lại cùng đối mặt mình mặt: "Ta quá đáng như thế nào, ca rõ ràng... Rất thoải mái..."

"Ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ nói mình không quá phận sao!" Theo Khương Daniel phân thân rút ra, tinh dịch từ bị điều khiển phải không khép được trong tiểu huyệt chảy ra, ấm áp dinh dính chất lỏng chảy đến chỗ đùi, dâm uế cực kì, "Ta toàn thân quần áo đều bị ngươi thoát phải sạch sẽ, chính ngươi ngược lại tốt, liền rộng mở quần áo trong kéo xuống khóa quần, chính là một cái mặt người dạ thú."

"Mà lại..." Ung Thánh Hựu hút hút cái mũi, "Vừa rồi một mực không nhìn thấy mặt của ngươi, ngươi cao trào dáng vẻ ta không thấy được."

Khương Daniel nao nao, lập tức cười thành lập tức Charlone, nhà hắn Thánh Hựu ca quả nhiên là trên thế giới người đáng yêu nhất! Hắn một cái xoay người một lần nữa đem người ép dưới thân thể, một bên từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn vẻ mặt khiếp sợ Ung Thánh Hựu, một bên rút đi áo của mình.

"Chỉ cần ca muốn nhìn, Niel làm sao lại không thỏa mãn đâu."

Hắn cúi xuống thân đích thân lên Ung Thánh Hựu đùi, không thèm để ý chút nào phía trên gắn đầy tinh dịch cùng dịch thể.

"Mà lại ca ca trên thân còn có nhiều như vậy đẹp địa phương tốt còn không có để lại dấu vết của ta, đêm còn dài như vậy, ca ca sẽ thỏa mãn ta, đúng không?"

"Ngô... Khương Daniel ngươi đùa nghịch lưu manh... A a..."

\----TBC ----

* văn chương không có tiêu đề như vậy nho nhã, trong hoan lạc mang một ít ngu xuẩn ba không đăng nhiều kỳ thôi!

* hắc đạo lão đại Dan x(ngụy) làm việc ngoài giờ sinh viên Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

* hoàn tất á!

***

Sắc đẹp trước mắt Khương Daniel đã sớm đem gia gia mình ném tới chân trời, cũng mặc kệ lão nhân gia đến cùng về không có trở về, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường ấp ấp ôm một cái đến bình minh, sáng sớm hôm sau bị đối phương nắm bắt lỗ tai cõng ra khỏi cửa phòng, muốn hỏi vì sao không là công chúa ôm, kia phải hỏi một chút vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu đến bây giờ mới bắt đầu xấu hổ.

Vừa ra khỏi phòng liền đụng vào chuẩn bị xuống lầu ăn điểm tâm Ung gia gia, Khương Daniel bước chân dừng lại một mặt xấu hổ, nhìn lão gia tử nhìn mình chằm chằm không đi hắn càng là khí quyển không dám thở, Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel sau lưng thò đầu ra, treo ở người yêu khuỷu tay bắp chân nhẹ nhàng quơ, không thấy chút nào khẩn trương.

"Thất thần làm gì, đi a, ta đói bụng."

"Thế nhưng là..."

"Không cần sợ hắn, ngươi đi qua chính là."

Khương Daniel run run rẩy rẩy cõng Ung Thánh Hựu đi hướng Ung gia gia, đi đến song song vị trí thời điểm lão nhân gia rốt cục chuyển động bước chân, cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ xuống lầu, Ung gia gia nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một mặt khẩn trương mà phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến một mặt đắc ý liền biết hai người đã không giận dỗi.

"Hòa hảo rồi?"

Khương Daniel tay run một cái đem Ung Thánh Hựu chọc cho nhanh từ trên người hắn đến rơi xuống, cái này ngốc chó khẳng định không dám lên tiếng chỉ có thể hắn tới tiếp lời: "Ừm không có việc gì."

"Ôi, làm nửa ngày ngươi thích dạng này?"

"Đúng a, không cảm thấy ngốc hết chỗ chê rất đáng yêu sao?"

"Chậc chậc, khó trách trước kia cho ngươi tìm những cái kia cao lớn tráng ngươi đều không thích, hóa ra thích đáng yêu khoản."

"Gia ngươi không hiểu, cái này gọi tình thú."

Khương Daniel sắp xấu hổ nghe không vô, yếu ớt nói câu: "Ta, ta cũng rất cao rất tráng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng gia gia hắn sau khi nghe được "Phốc phốc" một tiếng bật cười, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa bóp hắn đỏ bừng vành tai, nằm sấp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn cười nói: "Là khỏe mạnh cục cưng bé nhỏ, ca ca hướng Ung quỳ."

Khương Daniel càng nghe càng cảm thấy là lạ, hậu tri hậu giác mình bị đùa giỡn, hắn trực giác hiện tại mình Tại Ung trước mặt gia gia hình tượng đã sụp đổ, quay đầu quả nhiên thấy lão nhân nhà Tại nén cười.

"Ta cảm thấy ta cần vãn hồi một chút hình tượng của ta."

"Muộn hài tử."

Đơn giản ăn xong điểm tâm sau Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel liền trở về nhà, trên đường đi Ung Thánh Hựu liền không hề rời đi qua Khương Daniel trong ngực —— trên xe ổ trong ngực ngồi, xuống xe muốn người ôm lên lầu, không thèm để ý chút nào người qua đường ánh mắt, một bộ yên tâm thoải mái dáng vẻ.

Tốt sau Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không muốn buông tay, ôm Khương Daniel cổ không thả, ôm ngọt ngào "Gánh vác" Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình giống giống như nằm mơ, trước kia đối với mình tràn ngập khoảng cách cảm giác, tùy thời huy động đồ lau nhà liền muốn đánh mình người đột nhiên biến thành dưỡng thục mèo con, gặp mặt liền meo meo gọi đảo cái bụng muốn ngươi khò khè.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi cái này là thế nào rồi?"

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel một mực có loại mơ hồ bất an, Ung Thánh Hựu quá nhiệt tình tới gần sẽ cho hắn một loại đối phương lập tức liền muốn biến mất cảm giác.

"Ta có chuyện cảm thấy không thể giải quyết."

"Lại muốn rời khỏi ta sao?"

"Sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đầu từ từ một mặt tiêu cực người yêu, "Tương phản ngươi muốn cùng đi với ta."

Nghe nói như thế Khương Daniel hăng hái mà, trợn to cẩu cẩu mắt giống hiếu kì Bảo Bảo nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chờ lấy hắn nói tiếp đi.

"Thôi Trí Huân quá phiền phức, lần này hắn là Tại động thủ trên đầu thái tuế, lúc đầu ta nhớ hắn chỉ là Tại chúng ta nơi này làm làm yêu thôi, không nghĩ tới đụng không nên đụng, nhà ta lão gia tử để ta đem chuyện này giải quyết hết."

"Đây chính là ngươi gần nhất biến mất đang bận sự tình?"

"Đúng, hiện tại tình huống hiện trường cơ bản thụ khống, vì lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất lại bị quấy rối, muốn giải quyết triệt để nguồn gốc vấn đề, người ta đều an bài tốt, ngươi theo giúp ta đi một chuyến là được."

"Không cần ta ra mặt?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, "Ta không nghĩ hắn nhìn thấy ngươi."

"Oa, chúng ta ca lòng ham chiếm hữu mạnh như vậy sao?"

"Nói nhiều, hảo hảo khi tài xế của ngươi!"

"Đúng vậy! Tiểu nhân tuân mệnh!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, từ Khương Daniel trên thân leo xuống chạy tiến gian phòng, lục tung một phen sau lại chạy về đến một lần nữa ổ tiến trong ngực hắn, trong tay còn cầm một cái hộp trang sức. Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy phấn khởi mở ra hộp trang sức, đem bên trong nó bên trong một cái trang sức cầm lấy hướng Khương Daniel tai trái bên trên mang. Trang sức một chút sẽ xuyên qua lâu dài mang tai sức lỗ tai, trĩu nặng hạ xuống làm cho Khương Daniel cảm nhận được thực cảm giác.

"Quả nhiên ngươi rất thích hợp loại này xốc nổi dễ thấy bông tai."

Không có tấm gương Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy trên lỗ tai tình huống, hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem một cái khác còn nằm Tại trong hộp bông tai, bạch thủy tinh làm thành cánh hoa vây quanh trung tâm đỏ thủy tinh nhụy hoa, đường kính so phổ thông bông tai lớn hơn một chút, chính như Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới xốc nổi lại dễ thấy.

"Ta không có đưa qua ngươi đồ vật, cái này coi như làm tín vật đính ước đưa ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve Khương Daniel vành tai, "Nói thật cho ngươi biết, thứ này ta cải tạo qua, bên trong trang bị thêm GPS định vị khí cùng thanh âm máy nhận tín hiệu. Ta ngô..."

Khương Daniel hôn líu lo không ngừng miệng nhỏ, cái này ca nhìn xem là có gai con nhím, kỳ thật nội tâm mềm mại lại dễ dàng bất an, xem ra hắn phải cố gắng lại cho hắn nhiều một chút cảm giác an toàn. Khương Daniel thừa dịp đem người thân phải chóng mặt lúc đem một cái khác bông tai mang Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên tai phải, thỏa mãn nhìn xem đỏ thắm miệng nhỏ cùng bông tai bên trên đỏ thủy tinh hô ứng.

"Ta mang theo liền không hái được, ca có thể tùy thời nhìn ta ở nơi nào, nghe ta nói cái gì, ta không ngại. Ta đây liền không cần làm như vậy, ta đối ca là trăm phần trăm tín nhiệm."

"Ngươi kiểu nói này lộ ra ta rất cẩn thận mắt."

"Ngươi cần cảm giác an toàn chỉ có thể ta tới cấp cho, cho nên ngươi muốn làm cái gì liền làm đi, ta đối với ngươi chỉ có một cái yêu cầu, chính là làm việc ngày đó ta muốn nghe, không phải ta chờ ngươi ở ngoài sẽ lo lắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu khéo léo gật đầu, Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy không đủ, ý đồ xấu cắn miệng đối phương chóp mũi đổi lấy một tiếng nhẹ nhàng bị đau âm thanh.

"Không cho phép tự tiện đem tín hiệu chặt đứt."

"Ngươi làm sao cái gì đều đoán được a..."

Thấy Khương Daniel sắc mặt dần dần âm trầm Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng dùng tay che cái mũi của mình, "Không cắt không cắt cam đoan không cắt, có chuyện hảo hảo nói!"

Nghe được muốn trả lời Khương Daniel khôi phục khuôn mặt tươi cười, tay không có thử một cái xoa xoa Ung Thánh Hựu eo, bị giày vò một đêm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cự tuyệt, lẩm bẩm hưởng thụ xoa bóp phục vụ, xoa xoa phát giác người nào đó tay mò vị trí càng ngày càng không đúng, cuối cùng cả người bị đẩy ngã xuống giường thân không ngừng.

"Ngươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu bị thân phải thở hồng hộc, tay đều không lấy sức nổi mà đẩy ra đè ở trên người người.

"Liền hôn hôn, lại hôn một chút."

"Đừng thân lấy thân lấy liền va chạm gây gổ."

"Đó cũng là trách ngươi quá mê người."

"Không muốn không muốn! Còn muốn làm chính sự đâu! !"

"Đó cũng là qua mấy ngày sự tình, ngươi như bây giờ..." Khương Daniel dùng sức xoa bóp một cái eo, Ung Thánh Hựu ô nghẹn một tiếng giọng nghẹn ngào, "Đi đường đều không lưu loát a."

***

Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt trong biệt thự tâm ngũ vị tạp trần, nơi này bây giờ không có lưu lại cho mình một chút xíu tốt hồi ức, nhìn xem tay lái phụ ngồi lên tâm tình rất tốt, quơ bắp chân hát khúc người yêu chỉ có thể nội tâm mình nói thầm người này làm sao như thế không có cảm giác nguy cơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là thật không có chút nào bối rối, tai phải mang theo định tình bông tai, tai trái mang theo một cái màu đen Bluetooth tai nghe. Hắn không nhanh không chậm nghe trong xe phát ra đêm khuya điện đài, phóng tới một thính giả trỉa hạt chia tay tình ca về sau tai nghe truyền đến chuẩn bị hoàn tất nhắc nhở. Hắn mang tới thả ở ghế sau mặt nạ phòng độc đeo lên, Khương Daniel không yên lòng tự mình kiểm tra tất cả khe hở cùng lọc miệng, bảo đảm vạn vô nhất thất mới bằng lòng buông tay.

"Thật không mang đem súng?" Khương Daniel từ đầu đến cuối không yên lòng, "Gây tê gas có thể hay không không đủ, vạn nhất liền thừa như vậy một hai cái không có choáng..."

"Ta tự mình phối."

Khương Daniel tự động chớ lên tiếng, Tại miệng làm một cái kéo lên khóa kéo động tác, được, nhà mình ca ca không có đem người đều hạ độc chết đã rất không tệ.

Mặt nạ phòng độc phối hợp âu phục hình tượng thực tế quỷ dị, Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi nghĩ tiến tới thân Khương Daniel một ngụm, làm sao mặt đã tiến tới mới nhớ tới mang theo mặt nạ, đành phải ngượng ngùng mò xuống cái mũi chỗ, chân dài một bước rời đi trong xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở cửa ra liền một cỗ gió lạnh đánh tới, ngay cả như vậy cũng có thể cảm nhận được trong không khí gây tê gas nồng độ. Hắn không nhìn ở đại sảnh nằm ngã trái ngã phải người, bóng lưỡng giày da giẫm Tại chất gỗ trên bậc thang, két két âm thanh tại trống trải không nhân khí trong phòng tiếng vọng.

Hắn nhìn thấy lầu ba đặc thù trang hoàng phát ra khinh thường sách âm thanh, đá một cái bay ra ngoài ngược lại tại cửa ra vào hôn mê bất tỉnh bảo tiêu, không chút khách khí đẩy thuê phòng đại môn.

Thôi Trí Huân ôm đầu gối ngồi Tại to như vậy trên giường, mắt đỏ nhìn chằm chằm từng bước một tới gần hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, theo người càng đi càng gần, thân thể càng thêm ngăn không được phát run. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống mặt nạ phòng độc nháy mắt hắn rốt cục tức giận đến gầm thét: "Ngươi còn có mặt mũi tới tìm ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt nạ tiện tay quăng ra, sửa sang có chút bị áp sập sói chạy tóc mái, mặt mũi tràn đầy không thèm để ý: "A, sớm biết không làm keo xịt tóc."

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn làm cái gì."

"Không làm cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục hảo hảo trả lời Thôi Trí Huân, "Gian phòng mới Phong hệ thống không sai."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bình tĩnh xâm nhập mình nhất tư mật địa bàn, Thôi Trí Huân đứng lên vọt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, vung tay đối với hắn chính là một bàn tay. Nhưng mà luận tốc độ phản ứng cùng khí lực hắn đều không phải Ung Thánh Hựu đối thủ, người không có đánh lấy ngược lại bị đối phương một cước đạp đến bụng té ngã trên đất, còn không có chậm qua thần cổ liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu một cước đạp lên, ngạt thở lúc trên bụng truyền đến một trận nhói nhói.

Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra chân, Thôi Trí Huân rốt cục thấy rõ ràng bụng mình dao giải phẫu, người hắn đã đau đến thở không ra hơi, máu chậm rãi Tại trên quần áo choáng mở.

"A... Liền lần này, ta còn chết không được!"

"Ngô, nói cũng phải." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm người xuống, ống tay áo trượt ra một thanh mới tinh dao giải phẫu, hắn nắm chặt chuôi đao Tại Thôi Trí Huân thân trên huy động, cuối cùng dừng lại Tại phía dưới trái tim vị trí, hung hăng đâm đi vào.

Thôi Trí Huân không biết hắn vì cái gì tận lực tránh đi yếu hại không trực kích trái tim, với hắn mà nói cùng nó bị Ung Thánh Hựu vũ nhục còn không bằng trực tiếp chết đi coi như xong.

Cổng tất tốc tiếng bước chân gây nên chú ý của hai người, Kim dân to lớn mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem giằng co Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Thôi Trí Huân, cái sau phảng phất nhìn thấy cây cỏ cứu mạng, hắn suy yếu ra lệnh: "Không muốn... Để Ung Thánh Hựu còn sống ra ngoài..."

Kim dân to lớn cứ như vậy lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, dù cho đi đến trước mặt cũng không có rút ra bên hông tay súng. Bọn hắn không nói một lời, nhưng là giữa hai người không có có cái gọi là sóng ngầm phun trào, cuối cùng vẫn là Kim dân to lớn mở miệng trước: "Còn có đao sao?"

"Không có, liền hai thanh."

Kim dân to lớn thở dài, vượt qua Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dưới đất, đem hư nhược Thôi Trí Huân ôm vào trong ngực, "Ta đem có thể làm đều làm, đây là ngươi muốn kết cục sao?"

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, lại dùng chắc chắn ánh mắt nhìn về phía Kim dân to lớn, "Nhưng là ngươi sẽ cho ta muốn kết cục, không phải ta cũng không có cách nào cùng gia gia của ta bàn giao."

Kim dân to lớn gật gật đầu, "Ngươi lá gan cũng là lớn, lấy chính mình lão gia tử trọng yếu nhất nhập hàng con đường đến cùng ta giao dịch."

"Thành ý thôi, huống chi ta biết ngươi mục đích thực sự cũng không Tại cướp đi gia gia giao dịch tuyến, chỉ là ta tương đối giật mình ngươi thế mà biết được nhiều như vậy, còn sẽ đích thân tìm tới ta, nếu như bị ông nội ta biết mình bị hai cái thanh niên đùa nghịch lão nhân gia ông ta huyết áp đoán chừng lại muốn lên đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay không quay đầu lại, đi tới cửa thời điểm hay là dừng bước, "Ngươi sẽ không hối hận sao?"

Sau lưng không có truyền đến trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu mang tốt mặt nạ rời đi nơi thị phi này, cuối cùng cho thôi Kim hai người gài cửa lại.

"Kim dân to lớn ngươi có ý tứ gì..."

Kim dân to lớn cười đến yên nhiên, Thôi Trí Huân cho tới bây giờ không gặp hắn như thế cười qua, một bừng tỉnh thần công phu trên người hai cầm dao giải phẫu đều bị Kim dân to lớn không lưu tình chút nào rút ra, máu tươi từ vết thương tuôn ra, làm cho hai người toàn thân đều là. Có chút thường thức người đều biết, muốn sống liền không nên tùy tiện đem cắm ở vết thương hung khí rút ra, Thôi Trí Huân trừng to mắt nhìn xem Kim dân to lớn, mà người kia chỉ là không rên một tiếng tùy ý máu tươi chảy xuôi, không có chút nào cầm máu ý tứ.

"Ta không có ý tứ gì khác." Kim dân to lớn ôm sát trong ngực càng thêm băng lãnh thân thể, "Chỉ là phải không được, dứt khoát liền hủy đi."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa về tới trong xe liền bị Khương Daniel hạ thấp ghế kế bên tài xế, cả người cư trú đặt ở không gian thu hẹp bên trong.

"Cõng ta làm chuyện xấu."

"Cái này chỗ nào có thể tính chuyện xấu đâu, cái này không xử lý phải rất tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu không cảm thấy mình đuối lý, nhưng là vẫn song tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel cổ đem mình tiến tới, dùng chóp mũi từ từ đối phương chóp mũi đến lấy lòng.

Ngay từ đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tin Kim dân to lớn sẽ thật đối Thôi Trí Huân ra tay độc ác, cho nên mở đầu cũng không định hợp tác với hắn, thay vào đó người phảng phất có cố chấp chứng đồng dạng quấn lấy hắn, từ giao lưu trong ngôn ngữ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là nhìn ra người này đối Thôi Trí Huân có bệnh trạng yêu thương, cuối cùng vẫn là đáp ứng, đồng thời dùng gia gia coi trọng nhất giao dịch tuyến làm làm tiền đặt cược. Hắn đem giao dịch chi tiết báo cho Kim dân to lớn để hắn tiết lộ cho Thôi Trí Huân, quả nhiên lợi ích vào đầu hắn lập tức liền trúng kế, từ đó quấy rối chọc giận cơ hồ mặc kệ gia tộc công việc Ung lão gia tử. Ung Thánh Hựu liền thuận nước đẩy thuyền về Ung nhà đem sự tình giải quyết hết, hôm nay chính là bước cuối cùng.

"Làm sao ngươi biết tên bí thư kia không lại đột nhiên đổi ý."

"Bởi vì tốt với ta giống có chút hiểu hắn ý nghĩ." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười đến quỷ dị, thấy Khương Daniel rùng mình, "Bất quá chúng ta Niel đáng yêu như thế, ta rất yên tâm a."

Hai người trên xe đùa giỡn một phen sau có điểm ẩn nhịn không được, vội vàng đứng lên chỉnh lý tốt quần áo cùng chỗ ngồi, Khương Daniel nhấn cần ga một cái hướng trong nhà chạy tới.

Hành sử Tại trên đường cao tốc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ không tính đêm đen như mực cảnh liền quay cửa xe xuống, pha tạp ánh trăng xuyên qua ven đường đại thụ xuyên qua trong xe, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem lấm ta lấm tấm quầng sáng sững sờ xuất thần, sau một hồi thì thào một câu:

"Tối nay ánh trăng thật đẹp."

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua ngơ ngác Ung Thánh Hựu, học hắn đem xe cửa sổ mở ra, nửa đêm nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái gió mát thấm vào da thịt.

"Gió cũng ôn nhu."

\----END ----


	272. Chapter 272

【 Dan Ung /HP 】 tinh tinh lấp lánh nháy mắt

# rất OOC

#182cm*5cm

# có Bug ta biết

# ta về sau hay là viết ngược văn đi điềm văn thật là khó phục kiện khóc khóc

# mau tới khen Tế Châu đảo lớn ngọt 🍊

# @TTK điên cuồng cảm tạ! ! !

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ hắn về sau nhất định đối với mình muốn uống nhập khẩu đồ vật xác nhận ba lần trở lên mới cửa vào.

Hắn giờ phút này đang ngồi ở Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng bàn tay, sắc mặt xanh xám mà nhìn chằm chằm vào chính đang điên cuồng xin lỗi, trong mắt lại là giấu không được cười to Kim Tại Hoán.

"Thánh Hựu ca, không phải. . . Ta dẫn ngươi đi tìm Pomfrey nữ sĩ nhìn xem?" Kim Tại Hoán đối trong lòng bàn tay mình chỉ có năm centimet lớn nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói.

"Kim, Tại, Hoán." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt hiện tại chỉ có mấy li lớn nắm tay nhỏ, đối thân cao một mét bảy Kim Tại Hoán hung tợn giơ lên."Sinh mệnh của ngươi sắp bị ta kết thúc."

Sự tình vẫn là muốn từ ba mười phút trước nói về.

Phải biết, mùa đông Hogwarts cũng là mang theo Muggle thế giới giá lạnh, tuy nói trong phòng học đều bị thi bên trên chặt chẽ chú ngữ cam đoan ấm áp, nhưng cũng không thể hoàn toàn ngăn cản cảm mạo cái này một phi thường Muggle chứng bệnh trong trường học đại sát đặc sát tứ phương, thậm chí đến lạnh nhất mấy ngày nay, toàn bộ trong trường học đều là thỉnh thoảng hút trượt lấy nước mũi, hai mắt vô thần các học sinh, đã dùng qua khăn tay thậm chí có thể lấp đầy toàn bộ đen hồ.

Làm nhàn không xuống Gryffindor ngũ niên cấp học sinh Kim Tại Hoán tại năm nay vẫn như cũ là phi thường bất hạnh, lại một lần nữa trúng chiêu. Hàng năm mùa đông tất hoạn một lần cảm mạo Kim Tại Hoán đã kinh biến đến mức phi thường thuần thục, sớm hướng Pomfrey nữ sĩ muốn tốt có thể uống một tuần thuốc cảm mạo nước, lại hướng mình ở xa Hàn Quốc phụ mẫu muốn tới bí chế Khương Trà chế tác phối phương, mỗi ngày tâm bình khí hòa an tâm dưỡng bệnh. Nhưng làm Slytherin năm lớp sáu cấp trên Ung Thánh Hựu năm nay lại là lần đầu tiên trúng chiêu. Lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được cảm mạo virus không thua công kích ma chú uy lực cường đại Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị hoàn toàn không đủ, mỗi ngày mũi hồng hồng đi học, sắc mặt kém đến ngay cả luôn luôn nghiêm túc McGonagall giáo sư đều hỏi thêm mấy câu thân thể là không còn tốt.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu người này, trên thân mang theo Slytherin hảo cường và kiêu ngạo. Dù cho cảm mạo virus đã vọt tới toàn thân của hắn, tại ma pháp sử theo đường trắc nghiệm sắp xảy ra áp lực dưới, hắn hay là cắn răng cầm lên ma pháp sử tác phẩm vĩ đại sách giáo khoa lôi kéo cùng là người chung phòng bệnh Kim Tại Hoán ngâm mình ở trong thư viện ôn tập.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu của mình vùi vào thật dày ma pháp sử sách giáo khoa cùng như núi nhỏ chồng đồng dạng khăn tay đoàn về sau, tại mỗi mười giây đồng hồ một nhảy mũi tiết tấu hạ, dùng trong tay bút lông ngỗng xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo ở trong sách vẽ ra trọng điểm bút ký.

"A —— thu!" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, đánh ra hôm nay thứ hai trăm năm mươi sáu nhảy mũi.

"Ca, không phải ngươi hay là đi về nghỉ ngơi đi." Kim Tại Hoán hơi có chút đau lòng mà nhìn mình cái này mặc dù lớn hơn mình một tuổi nhưng cũng là ngây thơ rất ca ca, lo lắng nói.

"Không cần không cần." Ung Thánh Hựu kiên cường nâng lên nặng như là ba cái Quaffle đồng dạng đầu, đối Kim Tại Hoán nói."Ta có thể! Ta còn có thể học!"

Kim Tại Hoán lập tức bị Ung Thánh Hựu loại này nóng thích học tập tinh thần cảm động, trong mắt của hắn cũng dấy lên chinh phục ma pháp sử dục vọng lửa cháy hừng hực. Kim Tại Hoán trịnh trọng lật ra cơ hồ hoàn toàn mới ma pháp sử sách giáo khoa, quyết định dùng xế chiều hôm nay triệt để hiểu rõ quá khứ nửa học kỳ chỗ bên trên nội dung.

Slytherin có thể làm được sự tình, hắn Gryffindor nhất định cũng có thể làm được!

"A thu! ! !"

"Tại Hoán a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cảm mạo mà mang theo thanh âm khàn khàn từ trên bàn khăn tay đoàn sườn núi đằng sau truyền đến, Kim Tại Hoán cúi đầu đọc, miệng bên trong đáp ứng nói: "Làm sao."

"Ta nhớ được ngươi trong bọc mang theo trong người thuốc cảm mạo có đúng không." Ung Thánh Hựu đang đánh ra thứ 257 nhảy mũi về sau, rốt cục ý thức đạo mình cảm mạo tính nghiêm trọng. Hắn nhìn về phía cái này sớm đã làm tốt vạn toàn chuẩn bị bằng hữu, rốt cục quyết định trưng cầu một chút trợ giúp của hắn.

"Ừm." Kim Tại Hoán vẫn như cũ cúi đầu đọc sách, tay phải về sau nhấc lên, cầm lấy thả trên ghế cài lấy Gryffindor học viện viện huy túi sách đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu."Tại trong túi xách bên phải cái thứ nhất túi. Chứa ở thí tề bình bên trong chính là."

"Biết." Ung Thánh Hựu căn cứ Kim Tại Hoán trong lời nói chỉ thị tìm kiếm trong chốc lát, quả nhiên móc ra một cái tiểu nhân chứa chất lỏng màu đỏ thí tề bình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm thí tề bình cẩn thận tường tận xem xét trong chốc lát, sau đó ngẩng đầu đối Kim Tại Hoán tràn ngập cảm khái nói."Ai, ta thật sự là càng ngày càng theo không kịp cái này biến chuyển từng ngày thế giới ma pháp. Ta nhớ được khi còn bé uống thuốc cảm mạo nước hay là lục sắc mang theo một điểm nho xanh khẩu vị cái chủng loại kia, hiện tại loại này màu đỏ dược thủy ta thật đều chưa thấy qua."

Kim Tại Hoán giờ phút này chính đắm chìm trong trên sách học đối với 18 thế kỷ tiểu tinh linh phản loạn phấn khích miêu tả bên trong, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu cảm khái thuận miệng đáp ứng nói: "Không phải a ta mang thuốc cảm mạo hay là kia khoản a, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi sẽ không phải là đọc sách nhìn lâu đỏ lục sắc mù phạm đi, hay là nói ngươi rất yêu thích chúng ta học viện thích đến ngươi nhìn lục sắc đồ vật đều biến thành đều là màu đỏ tình trạng đi ha ha ha ha chờ ---- -- -- —— hạ ——! ! ! ! !"

Đột nhiên ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu chân chính nói dược thủy là cái gì Kim Tại Hoán quá sợ hãi, hắn vặn vẹo lên sắc mặt sợ hãi kêu lấy từ tiểu tinh linh phản loạn chương tiết bên trong ngẩng đầu lên, đúng lúc trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vặn ra cái nắp đem trong bình chất lỏng ừng ực một tiếng uống một hơi cạn sạch, còn nhăn trông ngóng khuôn mặt nhỏ phàn nàn một chút cái này dược thủy chi hương vị có thể so với đem Bì Bì quỷ quần áo trên người ép thành nước.

"Ca! ! !" Kim Tại Hoán không lo được giờ phút này hai người bọn họ chính bản thân chỗ thư viện, Pince nữ sĩ đã hướng hắn âm lượng cao quăng tới ánh mắt cảnh cáo. Hắn hoảng sợ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay chỉ còn một điểm đáy bình màu đỏ dược thủy, đối Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương bất lực lại sụp đổ mà nói: "Ngươi cầm nhầm! ! Kia là ta ma dược khóa muốn giao thu nhỏ tề làm việc! ! !"

"Cái gì? ! ?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa đối Kim Tại Hoán lời nói kịp phản ứng, chỉ nghe phanh một vang, một đám khói trắng doanh lên.

Kim Tại Hoán quá sợ hãi, hắn nhanh chóng ngồi xuống, vội vàng tại rơi trên mặt đất Vu sư bào cùng áo len trong áo sơ mi lay mấy lần, rốt cục tại một đống trong quần áo tìm được cao năm cm Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi, đuổi, gấp, đem, ta,, áo, phục, co lại, nhỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng lôi kéo bày rơi trên mặt đất Vu sư phục góc áo, đem mình đột nhiên không mảnh vải che thân thân thể khỏa một vòng, đối mặt có toàn thân mình 5 cái lớn Kim Tại Hoán gằn từng chữ hung tợn nói.

"Ta lập tức!" Kim Tại Hoán còn không có từ Ung Thánh Hựu lầm uống mình ma dược khóa làm việc bên trong rung động kịp phản ứng, hắn vừa mới thậm chí đang suy nghĩ mình rốt cuộc là hẳn là khổ sở tại Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình thu nhỏ hay là mình ma dược khóa làm việc không có cách nào giao làm sao bây giờ.

Rất gấp, online chờ, nếu như cùng lão sư nói bài tập của mình bị đồng học uống giao không được lão sư sẽ tin sao?

Nghĩ tới đây, Kim Tại Hoán lòng như đao cắt mà đối với trên đất quần áo thi thu nhỏ chú, tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặc tốt tiểu y phục tiểu khố tử về sau cẩn thận từng li từng tí cầm lên năm centimet tiểu nhân, nâng tại trên lòng bàn tay, thổi thổi tro.

"Ca! ! ! ! !"

Tại gặp Kim Tại Hoán thổi ra mười cấp gió lớn sau Ung Thánh Hựu cảm động nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán, cho là hắn muốn nói ra quan tâm mình đồng thời tích cực xin lỗi tìm kiếm biện pháp ngữ. Hắn nhìn qua Kim Tại Hoán tràn đầy phức tạp con mắt, chờ mong Kim Tại Hoán quan tâm.

Kim Tại Hoán tiện tay bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ (mặt chữ trên ý nghĩa) trong chốc lát, xoắn xuýt nửa ngày, đối tràn đầy mong đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ca! ! ! Không phải ngươi trước đi với ta tìm một cái Tư Lạp cách Horn giáo sư! Ngươi chứng minh một chút ta thật làm ma dược khóa làm việc!"

"Cút!" Năm centimet lớn Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến nổi trận lôi đình, tại Kim Tại Hoán lòng bàn tay bên trên đối Kim Tại Hoán kém chút giơ lên ma trượng đến cái Avada lấy mạng.

Hai,

"Ca. . . Ngươi uống nước à. . ." Kim Tại Hoán đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên bàn ma pháp sử trên sách học, để hắn thuận sách biên giới ngồi xuống.

Vừa mới bồi Kim Tại Hoán đi tốn một chuyến Tư Lạp cách Horn giáo sư, tại trợn trắng mắt nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán than thở khóc lóc mà tỏ vẻ mình thật làm dược thủy, cũng chính tai nghe thấy Tư Lạp cách Horn giáo sư nghiên cứu xong Kim Tại Hoán chỗ phối nước thuốc phép thuật về sau, tiếc nuối biểu thị thu nhỏ tề cũng khó giải thuốc có thể giải, chỉ có thể chờ đợi dược hiệu tự nhiên cởi trừ kết luận sau Ung Thánh Hựu, giờ phút này chính xanh mặt sắc, hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm một mặt lấy lòng nụ cười Kim Tại Hoán.

"Cút!"

"Ca ngươi đừng tức giận như vậy mà!" Kim Tại Hoán bận bịu đối Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi, lại từ trong túi xuất ra một viên quả vị sữa ngâm đường, lột ra giấy gói kẹo sau nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, "Giáo sư nói thu nhỏ tề với thân thể người vô hại, ca ngươi coi như thể nghiệm mấy ngày Tiểu Nhân quốc sinh hoạt mà! Tốt bao nhiêu a! Ta đều không có cơ hội này "

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận dùng hai tay đem viên kia quả vị sữa ngâm đường ném tới một bên, lại từ ma pháp sử trên sách học đứng lên, giận đùng đùng chỉ vào Kim Tại Hoán nói."Kia muốn hay không để ngươi thể nghiệm một chút! Ta. . ."

"Ài, Tại Hoán ngươi làm sao một người ở đây." Gryffindor Quidditch đội bóng đội trưởng Khương Daniel ôm đồng dạng một bản ma pháp sử sách giáo khoa xuất hiện tại Kim Tại Hoán đạo thân về sau, tràn đầy không hiểu hỏi: "Ngươi không phải cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng một chỗ ôn tập ma pháp sử sao? Làm sao liền thừa ngươi một cái, Thánh Hựu anh trai đâu?"

Kim Tại Hoán lập tức đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên bàn nắm lên, giữ tại lòng bàn tay của mình.

"Ngươi làm gì! !" Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ bé lại thanh âm tức giận từ Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng bàn tay truyền đến, kháng nghị Kim Tại Hoán xảy ra bất ngờ cử động."Daniel là Tử Thần Thực Tử sao ngươi tại sao phải đem ta giấu đi!"

Nói nhảm! Toàn thế giới đại khái chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cái này đại ngốc nhìn không ra Khương Daniel tự cho là ẩn tàng rất tốt tâm tư. Kim Tại Hoán nhìn qua Khương Daniel tràn ngập nghi vấn con mắt, vừa nghĩ tới nếu là Khương Daniel biết mình đem Ung Thánh Hựu biến thành một cái 5 centimet lớn đồ chơi, mình có thể sẽ bị Gryffindor Quidditch đội trưởng quét qua cây chổi chụp ở trên tường tràng cảnh, nhịn không được rùng mình một cái.

"Daniel. . ." Kim Tại Hoán cười đến vội vã cuống cuồng lại muốn nói lại thôi."Ngươi biết. . . Chúng ta thân là Vu sư, lại thân ở cái này mỗi dạng đồ vật đều cùng Muggle không giống thế giới, nhất định là chuyện kỳ quái gì cũng có thể phát sinh đúng hay không!"

"Ừm, đúng a!" Khương Daniel ôm sách giáo khoa không hiểu ra sao."Cho nên? Cái này cùng ngươi vì cái gì đơn độc ở đây, Thánh Hựu ca đi đâu lại có quan hệ gì? ? ?"

"Đúng vậy a. . . Bởi vì dạng này, cho nên. . . Thánh Hựu ca ở chỗ này đây..." Kim Tại Hoán khẩn trương vạn phần đối Khương Daniel trương mở tay ra chưởng, đem tức giận ngồi tại trong lòng bàn tay của hắn phụng phịu Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra.

Khương Daniel trầm mặc.

Kim Tại Hoán nhắm mắt lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng.

"Trời ạ! ! ! ! !" Khương Daniel ném mở tay ra bên trên ma pháp sử sách giáo khoa khí thế hung hăng vọt tới Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt. Kim Tại Hoán ở trong lòng không ngừng đối Merlin cầu nguyện hi vọng Khương Daniel có thể xem ở bọn hắn nhận biết mười năm đồng học viện ngủ chung phòng năm năm tình nghĩa phía dưới tại hắn bị cái chổi quét đến trên tường trước có thể có thời gian lại ăn một bữa Hogwarts cơm tối.

"Đây là Thánh Hựu ca sao! ? ! ?" Khương Daniel đem mình thanh âm âm lượng lại đề cao một chút.

"Dan. . . Daniel, ngươi. . . Ngươi nghe ta giải. . ." Kim Tại Hoán thống khổ nhắm mắt lại.

"Đây cũng quá đáng yêu đi! ! ! !" Khương Daniel thanh âm vui sướng vang vọng bên tai, khiến cho Kim Tại Hoán nhô lên đầy đầu dấu chấm hỏi.

Khương Daniel đem mặt xích lại gần Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng bàn tay, tỉ mỉ mà nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán trong tay cùng sô cô la ếch ngang nhau lớn nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối một mét tám hai cười đến một mặt vui sướng Khương Daniel im lặng nhìn trời, tức giận đến kém chút không có ở Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng bàn tay nhảy dựng lên.

"Không cho ngươi cười!" Ung Thánh Hựu dữ dằn mà đối với Khương Daniel nói, mặc dù hung ác khí thế tại năm centimet thân cao tác dụng phía dưới hoàn toàn bị mẫn diệt.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn nói gì nghe nấy, hắn phi thường cố gắng khống chế trên mặt mình biểu lộ, nhưng nội tâm vui vẻ cùng vui vẻ thần sắc luôn luôn nhịn không được từ hắn ngũ quan bên trong phát ra, làm phải nỗ lực khống chế mình Khương Daniel xem ra nhe răng nhếch miệng phi thường thống khổ.

"Tính ngươi cười liền cười đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel bộ này thống khổ bộ dáng, lại nghĩ tới mình cái này hình thái trong thời gian ngắn đích thật là không cách nào cải biến, hắn cúi đầu cam chịu, thân thể nho nhỏ bên trong than ra thật to một hơi.

"Được rồi! ! !" Khương Daniel đạt được miễn trừ chỉ lệnh, không có chút nào che lấp ha ha ha ha bật cười. Cười không ngừng hắn còn từ Kim Tại Hoán trong tay tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, ngồi xuống đem mình vo thành một đoàn.

"Cho nên Thánh Hựu ca lúc nào có thể biến trở về tới." Cười đủ35 tiết Khương Daniel rốt cục cũng ngừng lại, mười phần hỏi ra sớm nên hỏi ra vấn đề mấu chốt.

"Phó thác cho trời đi." Kim Tại Hoán thở dài một hơi, lắc lắc đầu nói."Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca nhưng làm sao bây giờ a, hiện tại cái dạng này, liền ngay cả trong phòng bếp nuôi trong nhà tiểu tinh linh đều có thể một cước đem hắn giẫm dẹp."

"Hừ." Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu hung hăng nhất chuyển, nhìn chằm chằm Kim Tại Hoán con mắt tức giận nói: "Đây trách ai!"

Đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ bắt lấy cười rạng rỡ chầm chậm bắt đầu lui lại Kim Tại Hoán, tại đậu đậu mắt cùng đại tảo cây chổi cộng đồng áp lực tâm lý phía dưới Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục nhịn không được giơ hai tay lên đầu hàng, giống Khương Daniel nói ra chuyện đã xảy ra.

"Kia Thánh Hựu ca mấy ngày kế tiếp làm sao bây giờ?" Khương Daniel từ trong lòng bàn tay xách lên Ung Thánh Hựu Vu sư áo choàng, giơ lên Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt hỏi, "Hắn dạng này ta nhưng không yên lòng hắn tự mình một người về Slytherin phòng ngủ."

"Ta không muốn trở về! ! ! !" Chết sĩ diện Slytherin giờ phút này ngay tại Khương Daniel trong tay bi phẫn hô to. Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán thì thôi, nếu để cho toàn trường biết một hạng phong độ nhẹ nhàng cao ngạo lạnh lùng Slytherin Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này biến thành đáng yêu như thế như đúc dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tình nguyện đi cho Filch tiên sinh xoát toàn trường bồn cầu.

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ?" Khương Daniel đối trong lòng bàn tay tức thành một đoàn Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ nửa ngày.

"Còn có thể làm sao." Kim Tại Hoán khép lại ở trong tay ma pháp sử sách giáo khoa, hào tình tráng chí nói."Huynh đệ gặp nạn! Mọi người đến giúp! Thánh Hựu ca ngươi yên tâm! Ta ai làm nấy chịu! Ta nhất định hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn ngươi! Đem ngươi nuôi trắng trắng mập mập!"

Khương Daniel hoảng sợ hộ dừng tay bên trong tiểu nhân, đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"Ca! ! ! Kim Tại Hoán không thể tin, để ta ta đến chiếu cố vấn ngươi! !"

Ba,

Chờ chân chính đi vào Khương Daniel ký túc xá về sau Ung Thánh Hựu mới phản ứng được Khương Daniel làm sao cũng không chịu Kim Tại Hoán đem hắn mang đi lý do là cái gì.

Hắn không nói nhìn xem Khương Daniel lục tung bóng lưng, ôm lấy trên bàn nhỏ muỗng cà phê đụng đụng một bên gốm chén trà bằng sứ.

Khương Daniel nghe được sau lưng keng keng tiếng vang quay đầu nhìn một cái, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giơ hai kiện hắn vừa mới tìm ra chờ so thu nhỏ Gryffindor viện bào đối với hắn nói."Ngươi nơi nào đến nhiều như vậy tiểu y phục?"

"Lúc này mới cái kia đến đó a!" Khương Daniel có chút tự hào hất đầu, chuyển ra khác một cái rương lớn nói, " ta chỗ này còn có trân tàng bản mini mị bé con ngân sắc tóc giả, Thánh Hựu ca muốn hay không thử một chút!"

Kim Tại Hoán ngươi trở lại cho ta ta đi với ngươi! Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn vẻ mặt vui vẻ đem mình làm chân nhân bản thay đổi trang phục bé con Khương Daniel, cảm thấy mình nhất định là đầu óc tiến đen hồ nước mới sẽ cảm thấy Khương Daniel so Kim Tại Hoán đáng tin cậy được nhiều.

"Thánh Hựu ca không phải ngươi xem một chút món này!" Samoyed a tại rương lớn bên trong đào ra một cái đóng gói tinh mỹ cái hộp nhỏ. Có chút lấy le tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt mở ra.

"Keng keng keng keng!" Khương Daniel hiện lên bảo vật đồng dạng đem có thể để Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tiến đi ngủ cái hộp nhỏ hiện lên đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Ginny nữ sĩ ở chỗ Harry Potter năm đó đại hôn lúc mặc áo cưới khoản!" Khương Daniel không uý kị tí nào Ung Thánh Hựu đã biến thành Gryffindor sắc gương mặt, đối Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lòng nói."Ta đều không nỡ cho ta những cái kia bé con lấy ra mặc! Ca ngươi có muốn hay không thử một lần! Cái này trân tàng bản số lượng có hạn thật đáng ngưỡng mộ hoa ta mười cái Kim Galleon đâu!"

Cũng thế, năm centimet Ung Thánh Hựu coi như lại thế nào giơ chân cũng mảy may uy hiếp không được một cái đầu có hắn năm cái thân thể lớn Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh giác đem trên bàn gốm chén trà bằng sứ kéo đến trước người mình, trốn ở chén trà nắm tay sau nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel cử động.

"A ~" Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lần này cử động, bị đáng yêu phải bưng lấy ngực của mình kêu lên."Thánh Hựu ca cũng quá đáng yêu đi. Tốt tốt tốt Thánh Hựu ca không thích ta đem nó thu lại."

Mười mấy năm qua cho tới bây giờ không có hướng hôm nay bị khen qua nhiều như vậy câu đáng yêu Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận nhàn nhạt xấu hổ, hắn ở trước mặt mọi người, tại Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt luôn luôn là cái lãnh đạm thành thục học trưởng, thanh lãnh cùng cao ngạo là hắn thân vì một cái Slytherin học sinh màu sắc tự vệ, khi tầng này màu sắc tự vệ bởi vì dáng người đột nhiên thu nhỏ mà vỡ nát so hoa thủy tiên phấn còn mảnh thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng thuần chân cùng bản tính lần thứ nhất từng chút từng chút lộ ra thân thể nho nhỏ thả đặt ở Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Cái này kỳ thật để hắn rất vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi từ chén trà sau dò xét đã xuất thân tử, nhìn xem Khương Daniel đồng dạng đồng dạng đem trên bàn tiểu y phục đầu nhỏ sức lại từng cái từng cái thu hồi đến trong hộp, chỉ để lại mấy món cơ bản khoản tiểu y phục dự sẵn hắn mấy ngày sắp tới mặc.

Trong mắt của hắn mặt nước lên một tia gợn sóng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn nhó nửa ngày, mới lấy dũng khí, mang theo ngạo kiều cùng không có ý tứ đối Khương Daniel vội vàng thu thập bóng lưng dùng con muỗi thanh âm lẩm bẩm nói.

"Không mặc áo cưới, ta có thể thử một chút cái kia."

Khương Daniel nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, thuận Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay nhỏ phương hướng xem xét. Là một kiện hắn còn chưa kịp thu vào đi tai thỏ mũ, lông mềm như nhung tai thỏ bị thi bên trên ma pháp, sẽ còn một động một chút.

Khương Daniel lập tức sung sướng thả trong tay tất cả mọi thứ, vọt tới trước bàn đem tay chỉ chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt nhỏ, nhanh chóng đem tai thỏ mũ đeo lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu, phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn cảm thán.

"Ca! ! ! Ngươi thật tốt! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy cái điên cuồng đong đưa tai thỏ mũ, không đi nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel con mắt, hắn đem đầu xoay đến một bên, chỉ cấp Khương Daniel lưu lại một cái con thỏ lỗ tai đong đưa bóng lưng.

"Vui vẻ là được rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel, đem mình co lại thành nho nhỏ một đoàn, yên lặng tại Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy phương hướng, lộ ra một cái ít có người biết được nho nhỏ tiếu dung.

Bốn,

Mọi người đều biết, Hogwarts trường học ma pháp đáng tự hào nhất không chỉ có là bốn cái người sáng lập công lao cùng danh khí, cũng không chỉ là đông đảo nổi danh Vu sư anh hùng trường học cũ. Tại hiện nay cái này bình ổn an tường thế giới ma pháp, đông đảo tuổi đi học trước Vu sư đối tương lai muốn đi Hogwarts lớn nhất hi vọng bắt nguồn từ,

Hogwarts nhà ăn.

Cơm tối thời gian, nuôi trong nhà tiểu tinh linh đem từng bàn nướng thịt dê sắp xếp, cánh gà nướng, nướng khoai tây cùng các loại điểm tâm ngọt pudding bày đầy trên bàn là mỗi một cái góc , chờ đợi lấy bên trên một ngày khóa sớm đã bụng đói kêu vang các học sinh đến đây hưởng dụng.

Tự biết đuối lý Kim Tại Hoán sớm vì Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chiếm tốt trong một cái góc vị trí, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel xuất hiện tại cửa nhà hàng miệng một nháy mắt, liền kích động đứng lên hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng liều mạng phất tay.

Khương Daniel ngồi xuống Kim Tại Hoán đối diện, từ trong ngực của mình móc ra một cái mang theo lỗ tai thỏ mũ đồ chơi, Kim Tại Hoán tập trung nhìn vào, phát ra từ đáy lòng tiếng khen ngợi

"Ta dựa vào! Khương Daniel ngươi điên hay là Thánh Hựu ca điên rồi? ? ?"

Đỉnh lấy lỗ tai thỏ Ung Thánh Hựu khinh bỉ nhìn Kim Tại Hoán một chút, "Làm sao rồi? Slytherin liền không thể có được truy cầu đáng yêu đồ vật quyền lợi sao?"

"Có có có khẳng định có! Slytherin toàn Hogwarts đáng yêu nhất! Merlin nhìn đều nói xong!" Khương Daniel vội vàng cho Ung Thánh Hựu tìm ăn đồ vật, thuận miệng phụ họa Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói.

Khương Daniel đem trên bàn một cái chén nhỏ ngã úp tới, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở chén nhỏ bên trên, lại cắt xuống một đoạn nhỏ huân hương ruột nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm cùng hắn hiện tại đầu đồng dạng lớn huân hương ruột chậm rãi từng chút từng chút gặm, một bên nghe Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán nghiên cứu nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu một mực biến không trở lại, hai người bọn họ nên như thế nào đi cùng ma pháp giới đại gia tộc Incheon Ung thị nói rõ tình trạng này

"Ngươi nói ta có thể hay không bị Thánh Hựu ca phụ mẫu tại ma pháp giới phong sát, tương lai làm không được ngạo la?" Kim Tại Hoán lo lắng mà đối với Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Có khả năng." Khương Daniel nặng nề gật gật đầu.

"Sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trên chén trà, cắn xuống một ngụm nhỏ lạp xưởng, đối Kim Tại Hoán nói."Bất quá ngươi cũng làm không được ngạo la, nếu như ngươi đen phòng ngự ma pháp khóa thành tích còn tiếp tục như vậy."

"... ... ..." Kim Tại Hoán trong tay cái nĩa dừng ở không trung. Slytherin dù là thu nhỏ đến năm centimet cũng là Slytherin, độc tính một chút cũng không có giảm.

"Vậy nếu như Thánh Hựu ca vẫn luôn biến không quay về, Thánh Hựu ca phải làm sao!" Khương Daniel hoảng sợ ngẩng đầu, hỏi hướng Kim Tại Hoán.

Trong đầu đều là ma pháp sử khảo thí cùng hôm nay nướng khoai tây ăn ngon thật Kim Tại Hoán hiển nhiên là còn không có suy nghĩ qua vấn đề này, hắn suy tư nửa ngày, vung tay lên."Thực tế không được Thánh Hựu ca đi cổ linh các đi, tiểu tinh linh là ta bây giờ có thể nghĩ đến đúng vậy cùng Thánh Hựu ca thân cao chênh lệch nhỏ nhất giống loài."

Khương Daniel nghe vậy lập tức đem Ung Thánh Hựu hộ tiến trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực huân hương ruột nhất thời không có ôm chặt, ùng ục một tiếng lăn đến trên mặt đất.

"Vậy không được! Thánh Hựu ca đừng đến lúc đó bị đi kia lấy tiền Vu sư một cước giẫm chết!" Khương Daniel mười phần khẩn trương nói, hắn nhìn một chút ngay tại bởi vì kia đoạn huân hương ruột rớt xuống đất mà đáng tiếc vạn phần Ung Thánh Hựu, sột soạt sột soạt trên đầu của hắn lỗ tai thỏ mũ, kiên định nói: "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi yên tâm! Coi như chiếu cố vấn ngươi cả một đời ta cũng nguyện ý! Ta sẽ không để cho ngươi gặp nguy hiểm."

Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy mình hay là đừng nhọc lòng nhiều như vậy, hảo hảo ăn xong bữa cơm này là được. Vì cái gì ma pháp thế giới bên trong lớn nhất công kích tới từ hai cái này toàn thế giới đều cho là bọn họ cùng một chỗ nhưng là chết đều không thừa nhận chó nam nam! Kim Tại Hoán dùng sức đem cái nĩa cắm vào một khối thịt bò bên trong để bày tỏ phẫn nộ.

Năm,

Khương Daniel tại sau bữa cơm chiều còn muốn đi tham gia Quidditch huấn luyện, nguyên trước hết nghĩ đem Ung Thánh Hựu giao cho Kim Tại Hoán để hắn hỗ trợ mang về túc xá hắn khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu ôm một viên bị hắn ăn hết một lỗ tai gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm ngọt ngào nằm tại trên tay hắn trong nháy mắt đó liền chuyển biến tâm tư. Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ là bởi vì cả ngày hôm nay bên trong chỗ tao ngộ sự tình quá kinh tâm động phách, lại có lẽ là năm centimet tiểu nhân cực độ dễ dàng buồn ngủ, ăn một đoạn nhỏ lạp xưởng cùng một chén canh chìa pudding về sau, liền nằm tại Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay nặng nề ngủ thiếp đi.

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa bàn tay khép lại, nhẹ nhàng bao trùm ngay tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay ngủ tiểu nhân. Con thỏ lỗ tai vẫn tại không an phận bốn phía lắc lư, ngủ được chính ngọt Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là cảm nhận được Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay truyền đến nhiệt độ, nhỏ nghiêng đầu một cái, song duỗi tay ra, lại ôm thật chặt Khương Daniel ngón cái không nguyện ý buông ra.

Khương Daniel tâm tượng là bị thi bên trên một cái bành trướng chú tràn đầy toàn thân mình mỗi một cái góc, bịch bịch tiếng tim đập như là nhất hài hòa bản xô-nat, vì đêm này tăng thêm một tia lãng mạn khí tức.

Hắn Thánh Hựu ca vào lúc này thật là quá đáng yêu, quá muốn để người có được.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng dùng ngón cái sờ một chút trong tay người khuôn mặt nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là nhận một điểm kinh hãi cùng kích thích, trên mặt nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm co lại thành một đoàn biểu thị kháng cự.

Đại khái là bởi vì thu nhỏ mới có cởi mình ngụy trang cơ hội đi. Khương Daniel đem nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay tới gần trái tim của mình, truyền lại mình tâm thanh âm. Kỳ thật Khương Daniel tại vừa mới cùng Kim Tại Hoán thảo luận vấn đề thời điểm có một cái cũng không thiện lương ý nghĩ, hắn muốn là Ung Thánh Hựu nếu quả thật biến không trở lại cái kia cũng là một chuyện tốt, hắn thật có thể chiếu cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu cả một đời. Chỉ có hắn mới biết được, cái này bề ngoài lạnh lùng không hiểu được biểu đạt tình cảm mình ca ca, kỳ thật ngầm là cỡ nào thiện lương cùng chân thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt bất an hướng hắn ngón cái bên trên lại cọ hai lần, giống như là ngủ được cũng không an ổn, Khương Daniel thấy thế vội vàng trở lại ký túc xá, đem Ung Thánh Hựu cất đặt tại trên giường của mình, cũng giúp hắn đắp lên một tầng thật dày khăn tay về sau mới yên tâm lại.

Đại khái hôm nay sẽ là một cái mộng đẹp chi dạ. Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường nghiêng người sang, đem tay phải của mình che ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thể, ánh mắt bên trong đều là lưu ấm áp vô cùng.

Sáu,

Khương Daniel tại sáng ngày thứ hai là bị nhè nhẹ ý lạnh lạnh tỉnh.

Hắn còn buồn ngủ cách không sờ sờ chăn mền của mình, nơi tay loạn vung vẩy một trận về sau cũng không có phát hiện chăn mền bóng dáng. Đột nhiên nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại trên giường mình Khương Daniel vội vàng mở mắt, miệng lẩm bẩm cầu nguyện Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng tuyệt đối đừng bị mình đè ép.

"Đừng tìm, ta ở đây."

Thanh lãnh thanh âm truyền đến, Khương Daniel tập trung nhìn vào, sớm đã biến trở về trưởng thành lớn nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu cực kỳ chặt chẽ bọc lấy món kia mình làm sao tìm được cũng tìm không thấy chăn mền.

"Thánh Hựu ca? ! Ngươi biến trở về đến rồi?" Khương Daniel vừa mừng vừa sợ, nhưng lại tại thời điểm này đột nhiên nghĩ đến mình mất đi chiếu cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội, lập tức tiu nghỉu xuống đầu.

"Ngươi tranh thủ thời gian giúp ta tìm bộ y phục." Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu tại trong chăn, thanh âm buồn buồn truyền ra. Khương Daniel trông thấy trên giường bị ngoại lực tránh ra khỏi tiểu y phục vải rách phiến, mới biết được nguyên lai... . . . Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này... ...

"Ta lập tức tìm!" Khương Daniel gương mặt đỏ lên, vứt xuống một câu về sau liền nhảy xuống giường.

Slytherin năm lớp sáu cấp trên nhìn xem trên người mình rõ ràng lớn một vòng Gryffindor bản Vu sư bào, thấy thế nào làm sao khó chịu.

Đây thật là vô cùng nhục nhã! Slytherin học viên ưu tú Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra mãnh liệt cảm thán. Như vậy cũng tốt so để ngạo la đi thu thập địa tinh, để Vu sư bị ép sử dụng chổi ma pháp quét rác!

Khương Daniel nhìn xem chính ở một bên khó chịu Ung Thánh Hựu, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng âm. Tự nhiên là lọt vào Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mắt đao."Không cho cười!"

"Không cười không cười!" Khương Daniel vội vàng giơ lên hai tay đầu hàng.

"Cái kia. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong, đang định rời đi Khương Daniel phòng ngủ, nhìn xem chính ở một bên yên lặng dọn dẹp tiểu y phục mảnh vỡ Khương Daniel, nghĩ hồi lâu mới khó chịu mở miệng nói ra.

"Nếu như ngươi có đại hào bản con thỏ lỗ tai mũ, ta về sau nguyện ý mang cho ngươi xem."

Khương Daniel nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng, trực lăng lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần phiếm hồng gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel hồi lâu đều không có phản ứng, lắc lắc ống tay áo thẳng tắp đi ra Khương Daniel gian phòng.

"Chờ một chút ——" rốt cục kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel vọt ra khỏi phòng, một phát bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu tay, vội vàng hỏi."Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi vừa mới nói là ta nghĩ ý tứ kia sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đầu điên cuồng nhả rãnh một phen sư tử quả nhiên là lại xuẩn vừa nát về sau mới ra vẻ thận trọng mở miệng: "Ta coi như biến trở về đến, ngươi cũng phải chiếu cố vấn ta cả một đời ngươi biết hay không!"

"Ba!" Khương Daniel mang theo sư tử lỗ mãng cùng dũng cảm tại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dứt lời về sau liền hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt.

"Ta biết ta nhất định sẽ." Thiếu niên không biết như thế nào biểu đạt trong lòng mình tốt đẹp nhất phần cảm tình kia, chỉ có một mực dùng sức cam kết mình ưng thuận ước định.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nhìn xem lẫn nhau hai mắt, đều không có ý tứ nở nụ cười.

"Chờ một chút! ! !" Xảy ra bất ngờ tiếng la để vừa mới còn đắm chìm trong ngọt ngào trong không khí hai người cùng nhau quay đầu, chỉ thấy Kim Tại Hoán ôm mình gối đầu hoảng sợ nhìn lấy bọn hắn.

"Ta chịu đến cùng là thu nhỏ tề hay là mê tình tề? ? ?"

Hôm nay thế giới ma pháp cũng đối Kim Tại Hoán khởi xướng trí mạng công kích.

END.


	273. *

*ABO, trước cưới sau yêu, 1w6 chữ nói nhiều dự cảnh

* xin thắt chặt dây an toàn, đằng sau có hữu nghị nhắc nhở, như không thích mời trực tiếp nhảy qua hoặc là quan bế văn kiện

* văn mạt có hình ảnh trứng màu, cảm tạ TTK!

0.

"Ta sẽ không yêu ngươi, trong lòng ta một mực có người."

"Xảo, trong lòng ta cũng có một cái."

1.

Khương Daniel có chút hối hận sớm như vậy nói ra.

Hắn nhìn xem bàn ăn người đối diện nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, chỉ thấy đối phương cau mày, môi mỏng khẽ mím môi, sắc bén lông mày phong đang trêu chọc hào tóc mái hạ như ẩn như hiện. Khương Daniel cảm giác phải người đối diện chỉ cần vừa nhấc mắt, một giây sau đao trong tay của hắn sẽ cùng đao mắt cùng một chỗ ken két cho hắn hai đao.

Nhìn kỹ người kia là thật dáng dấp duyên dáng, mình làm thương nghiệp thông gia bên trong được lợi phương gặp được loại này đối tượng kết hôn quả thực có thể nói là nhặt được bảo.

Đại khái là nicotin hại người, sớm biết không hút chi kia buồn bực khói.

Phụ thân đầu tư thất bại dẫn đến công ty quay vòng vốn mất linh, vì lợi ích thông gia Tại chính giới kinh doanh tập mãi thành thói quen. Khương Daniel làm con trai độc nhất trong nhà cùng Khương thị người thừa kế duy nhất, vì người kia độc thân chưa lập gia đình nhiều năm cũng chỉ có thể bị ép thỏa hiệp.

Nghe nói còn là đối phương chủ động tìm được Khương gia, chỉ cần kết hôn, cưới sau tuyệt đối cho Khương thị trăm phần trăm giúp đỡ, yêu cầu duy nhất chính là cần Khương Daniel ở rể.

Tại chức trận nhận đồng hành châm chọc khiêu khích, ở nhà mọi chuyện không thể toại nguyện, Alpha lòng tự trọng để nộ khí cùng oán khí tại nội tâm phát sinh, cuối cùng lần này bữa tiệc bên trong mưa như trút nước mà ra.

Khương Daniel tiến phòng ăn liền không có nâng lên quá mức , mặc cho Khương mẫu làm sao dùng cùi chỏ đâm hắn đều thờ ơ. Tại đối phương lần thứ nhất hướng hắn vươn tay lúc hắn rốt cục ngẩng đầu lên.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ngươi tốt, Khương Daniel."

Khương Daniel thấy đối phương mặt mỉm cười, rốt cục nhớ tới lễ nghi, tượng trưng nhếch miệng, toét ra một cái không thế nào đẹp mắt tiếu dung. Về nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay lúc một cỗ lạnh buốt từ trong tay truyền đến.

Rõ ràng cười đến ấm áp như vậy tay lại như thế băng lãnh.

"Không có ý tứ ta đi ra ngoài hút điếu thuốc."

Cấp tốc rút ra tay rời đi khiến người hít thở không thông bữa tiệc, Khương Daniel hung hăng hít một hơi trong tay thuốc lá dành cho phái nữ. Kỳ thật hắn không có gì nghiện thuốc, chỉ là tâm tình không tốt thời điểm sẽ đánh lên một cây.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến bên cạnh mình Khương Daniel không khỏi sinh lòng phiền muộn, hắn chỉ muốn bỏ chạy cách một chút vì cái gì liền là không được đâu?

Lời nói nói ra miệng liền không có thu hồi cơ hội, hắn nhìn thấy nguyên bản mặt mỉm cười Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi tiếu dung, đồng dạng ném câu nói tiếp theo sau cũng không quay đầu lại vào trong nhà.

Có lẽ hắn chỉ là bởi vì ta mà dỡ xuống mình ngụy trang.

Khương Daniel không nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh như băng mặt, cúi đầu yên lặng cắt lấy trong mâm bò bít tết. Nhưng mà ăn vào vô vị, trong đầu tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa rồi cùng hắn mỉm cười nắm tay dáng vẻ. Hắn vụng trộm giương mắt cẩn thận chu đáo mặt của đối phương, liên tục xác nhận, là thật đẹp mắt, ngay cả trên má trái ba viên nốt ruồi cũng đẹp.

Nếu như đem hắn cùng nàng đến so sánh đâu?

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, trong đầu không ngờ nhớ không nổi bộ dáng của nàng, chỉ nhớ rõ năm đó lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy nàng liền thích nàng, chưa kịp lấy dũng khí đi hỏi tên đối phương liền biến mất Tại mình tầm mắt bên ngoài. Nhưng là hắn rất xác định là, mặc kệ là khi còn bé ảnh chụp hay là sau khi lớn lên bản nhân, chỉ cần lại một lần nữa để cho mình nhìn thấy nàng, hắn nhất định sẽ nhận ra nàng tới.

Về phần đối Ung Thánh Hựu, nói chung chỉ là Alpha đối chất lượng tốt Omega bản khả năng hấp dẫn thôi.

2.

Ung thị làm việc luôn luôn điệu thấp, chỉ mời số ít cùng hai nhà giao bạn thân cử hành nghi thức đơn giản.

Không có truyền thông không có hư giả giao tình xã giao, tất cả tin tức dùng đồ đều là Ung thị cung cấp một trương Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trao đổi chiếc nhẫn ảnh chụp.

Nghi thức kết thúc đêm đó Khương Daniel liền dẫn theo hành lý đi tới Ung nhà, hắn chỉ là đơn giản thu thập một chút nhất yêu quý quần áo, trò chơi bàn cùng truyện tranh, những vật khác không có mang tới tất yếu.

Ai biết ngày nào liền muốn về Khương gia lão trạch đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo Khương Daniel đi tới gian phòng của mình, phía ngoài cùng là một cái nhỏ phòng khách, đi đến là rộng rãi phòng ngủ, trong phòng ngủ còn có ba cửa, theo thứ tự là phòng giữ quần áo, phòng tắm cùng thư phòng.

"Phòng giữ quần áo ta trước đó khuếch trương Kiện, ngươi về sau mua mới có thể tùy tiện hướng bên trong thả. Ta nghe Khương mẫu nói ngươi thích chơi game cùng đọc manga, nhỏ trong phòng khách giá sách chính là cho ngươi thả manga cùng trò chơi bàn. Máy chơi game ta không hiểu, mỗi cái mô hình ta đều mua một bao trở về, ngươi muốn chơi cái gì để quản gia lấy cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, "Giường chỉ có một trương, cũng không thể để ngươi ngủ ghế sô pha hoặc sàn nhà, ngươi chỉ ủy khuất một chút, dù sao giường đủ rộng chăn mền đủ lớn, chúng ta chịu không được."

"Không sao." Khương Daniel tiện tay từ trong rương rút ra sạch sẽ quần áo, "Ta đi tắm rửa."

"Bành" một tiếng tiếng đóng cửa đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo về hiện thực, hắn lắc đầu đi vào thư phòng tự giam mình ở tĩnh mịch không gian bên trong, đợi hắn lần nữa đi tới lúc Khương Daniel đã nằm ở trên giường lâm vào ngủ say.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở giường vừa nhìn hắn tiểu hài ngủ nhan, nhịn không được đưa tay gảy hắn trên trán mềm mại tóc mái, "Ta nên bắt ngươi làm sao bây giờ. . ."

Cái gì làm sao bây giờ.

Liền mẹ hắn nên kéo ra ngoài thiên đao vạn quả.

Kế mài răng, ngáy ngủ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục Tại Khương Daniel lải nhải nói chuyện hoang đường thời điểm một cái động thân ngồi dậy, nghiến răng nghiến lợi trừng mắt đi ngủ quen thuộc cực kém người bên gối.

Giấc ngủ rất nhạt Ung Thánh Hựu có không nhỏ rời giường khí, cơ bản nhiễu hắn thanh mộng trừ đồng hồ báo thức cùng điện thoại không có một cái có thể "Sống" lấy rời đi Ung trạch. Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm "Không nên tức giận, không nên tức giận, mình chọn người quỳ cũng phải nhịn", cuối cùng lựa chọn làm đà điểu đem mình chôn ở gối đầu bên trong.

Nhưng mà cho dù đem gối đầu che lỗ tai cũng không thể ngăn cản Khương Daniel càng thêm lớn tiếng chuyện hoang đường, không thể nhịn được nữa Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa ngồi dậy một tay nắm lên gối đầu liền hướng đối phương trên mặt ném qua đi.

"Ta thao *%#^&`~^#" bị nện Khương Daniel giống như mộng không phải mộng bĩu trách móc vài câu Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không hiểu thô tục, sau đó cả phòng yên tĩnh trở lại.

Sớm biết dạng này hữu dụng ta liền sớm một chút nện.

Nghĩ thầm rốt cục có thể an tâm ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ đưa tay đi đem gối đầu vớt trở về, ai ngờ Khương Daniel đột nhiên hai tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu gối đầu đem thân thể chuyển hướng cạnh ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu tay cứ như vậy giằng co Tại không trung.

Dựa vào.

Bình thường ôn tồn lễ độ Ung nhà thiếu gia một đêm ngay cả nôn hai câu thô tục, nhìn xem Khương Daniel thể trạng hắn từ bỏ từ trong ngực hắn rút về gối đầu ý nghĩ, nhận mệnh kéo qua chăn mền trực tiếp nằm ngủ, lớn không được sáng mai bị sái cổ thôi!

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel ngủ đủ mở mắt, nhìn xem gối ở trong ngực, nhìn nhìn lại mặt hướng hắn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu dưới mắt xanh đen bóng tối, hắn gãi gãi đầu mặt mũi tràn đầy áy náy lay tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Cái kia, thật xin lỗi a tối hôm qua đoạt ngươi gối đầu làm cho ngươi đều ngủ không ngon."

Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng đẩy ra Khương Daniel đặt ở trên vai hắn tay, "Xéo đi! !"

3.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng nặng mắt quầng thâm thực tế không đành lòng, hắn biết mình đi ngủ rất ồn ào không phải người bình thường có thể chịu được, ngay cả mẹ ruột của mình đều có thể bị làm cho hô hắn hai cái to mồm, Ung Thánh Hựu đến bây giờ đều không có làm mặt đánh hắn quả thực là nhân gian thiên sứ.

Đang lúc Khương Daniel muốn mở miệng gọi Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm không khỏi sững sờ, bọn hắn ngụ cùng chỗ có tiếp cận thời gian một tuần, nhưng là mình chưa từng có chủ động cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện qua, trong lúc nhất thời hắn thế mà không biết hẳn là xưng hô Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì.

Thánh Hựu? Không đối hắn so ta đại. . . Gọi ca? Cũng không thích hợp. . . Khương Daniel con ngươi đảo một vòng, thật muốn gọi cái kia à. . . ? Có thể hay không bị tại chỗ đánh tơi bời a?

"Chúng ta. . ."

"Không phân." Ung Thánh Hựu đem trước mặt xương sườn kẹp đến trong chén, "Không phân phòng không phân giường, cứ như vậy ngủ."

"Ta còn không nói gì đâu. . ."

"Dùng đầu ngón chân đều biết ngươi muốn nói gì, ta đã nhanh chóng quen thuộc." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ chính mình phụ mẫu còn ngồi cùng một chỗ dùng cơm, trực tiếp rộng mở lời nói đến nói, "Công ty của ngươi trước mấy ngày thu được nhà ta giúp đỡ tài chính, mấy ngày nay ngươi một mực bận trước bận sau, thư ký nói ngươi cơm cũng không kịp ăn mấy ngụm, ăn không ngon chẳng lẽ còn muốn ngủ không ngon sao? Giường của ta là trong phòng này thoải mái nhất, ngươi, ngươi ngủ qua ngủ tiếp cái khác sẽ không quen."

"Daniel a, chúng ta Thánh Hựu xác thực cạn ngủ dễ dàng ngủ không ngon, nhưng là hắn đều nói không quan hệ các ngươi liền hay là cùng một chỗ ngủ nha, nếu như Thánh Hựu bởi vì ngủ không ngon cáu kỉnh, ngươi nói cho mẹ, mẹ giúp ngươi nói hắn."

Có Ung mẫu che chở lại thêm Ung Thánh Hựu sứt sẹo lý do, Khương Daniel lại cự tuyệt liền thật muốn hai mặt không phải người.

"Vậy ta nghe lão bà, không đổi phòng ở giữa."

Uống vào canh Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị sang một miệng lớn khục không ngừng, Khương Daniel vội vàng cầm lấy khăn mặt giúp hắn lau lau trên cằm canh, thỉnh thoảng còn thuận lưng của hắn, Ung mẫu nhìn lấy bọn hắn phát ra khó mà phát giác tiếng cười.

Chậm tới Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu ăn trong chén cơm, Khương Daniel gặp hắn một mực chỉ ăn thịt liền thuận tay kẹp đầu rau xanh cho hắn, "Thịt ăn nhiều dễ dàng dính, ăn chút rau xanh, dinh dưỡng còn cân đối."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trong chén đột nhiên xuất hiện lá xanh tử mặt lập tức liền xẹp, hắn nhanh chóng đem rau xanh kẹp về Khương Daniel trong chén, "Ta không ăn."

"Muốn ăn." Khương Daniel lại đem đồ ăn kẹp đi.

"Không thích ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu tính tình đi lên, lại kẹp trở về.

Hai người ngươi tới ta đi đấu tám trăm về, Tại Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa đem rau xanh kẹp đến mình trong chén thời điểm hắn kẹp lên một cái tôm hùm cầu liền hướng đối phương trong chén ném, "Làm gì lão kẹp cho ta rau xanh a! Làm sao không cho mình kẹp!"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem tôm hùm cầu, bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta ăn hết ngươi kẹp cho ta, ngươi liền đem ta cho ngươi kẹp rau xanh ăn."

Rõ ràng là nghĩ như thế nào đều thua thiệt sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà đáp ứng xuống, Khương Daniel chuẩn bị đem tôm hùm cầu đưa miệng bên trong lúc nói ra: "Chờ chút nhớ phải giúp ta gọi xe cứu thương a, ta dị ứng."

Tôm hùm cầu còn không có nhập miệng liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu một đũa đánh rụng, cười hì hì nhìn xem hắn một mặt sốt ruột trách tự trách mình làm sao sống mẫn đều không nói còn muốn ăn, có phải là không muốn sống.

"Cười đùa tí tửng không có điểm đứng đắn!" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận kẹp lên đầu kia bị chơi đùa ỉu xìu rơi rau xanh nhét vào miệng bên trong, kia nhai khí thế rõ ràng coi nó là thành Khương Daniel.

Trở về phòng trên đường Khương Daniel gọi lại đi tại phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu, đối phương quay đầu lúc hay là một trương lạnh như băng mặt, thấy Khương Daniel gọi lại mình lúc lại vụng trộm phiết lên miệng.

"Đừng nóng giận, là ta không tốt."

Lúc đầu việc này liền không có lý Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy bậc thang tự nhiên là thuận đi xuống, "Ngươi không sai, là ta không tốt. Về sau ngươi đừng gọi ta cái kia, gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca là được."

"Tốt tốt tốt, ngươi nói cái gì liền cái gì, gương mặt này sinh khí liền không xinh đẹp." Khương Daniel vươn tay vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, Tại đối phương bên tai nhanh đỏ đến bốc cháy trước nhéo nhéo gương mặt của hắn thịt, "Nhưng là tức giận thời điểm dị thường đáng yêu."

"Không biết lớn nhỏ. . . !"

Khương Daniel cười hai tiếng chạy chậm đến mấy mét bên ngoài, "Ta còn có công vụ phải xử lý, thư phòng mượn ta dùng một chút úc lão, bà, lớn, người."

"Khương Daniel!"

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải mình đời này tính nhẫn nại đều muốn Tại Khương Daniel trên thân hao hết sạch.

Ngay từ đầu đến Ung nhà mấy ngày Khương Daniel còn có chút câu nệ, cách đối nhân xử thế chú ý cẩn thận, trải qua mấy ngày ở chung xuống tới phát hiện Ung gia phụ mẫu hòa ái dễ gần, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ít tính tình nhưng xưa nay sẽ không quá chăm chỉ, quản gia người hầu càng thêm sẽ không đối mới tới thiếu gia bày sắc mặt, trong lúc nhất thời Khương Daniel thản nhiên tiếp nhận mình ở rể sự thật cũng thuận lý thành chương đem mình làm làm nhà này chủ nhân một trong, tự nhiên là làm càn.

Muốn nói làm càn kỳ thật cũng chỉ là Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Mới đến vì lưu lại ấn tượng tốt Khương Daniel sửng sốt thật nhiều ngày không có đụng trò chơi, liền ngay cả cuối tuần đều vùi đầu xử lý công chuyện của công ty. Tại Ung nhà thứ nhất bút tiền tài trợ đúng chỗ sau công ty từng bước đi trở về quỹ đạo, Khương Daniel cũng chầm chậm có mình nhàn rỗi thời gian, hắn Tại bày ra các thức máy chơi game phòng giải trí liếc nhìn một vòng, cuối cùng vẫn là chuyển từ bản thân thích nhất PS4.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến nhỏ phòng khách liền thấy Khương Daniel Tại chuyển PS4 liên tiếp tuyến, "Làm sao không đi phòng giải trí chơi? Nơi đó tương đối rộng mở."

"Ngươi cái này không hiểu." Khương Daniel hưng phấn ngẩng đầu chỉ vào trên vách tường TV, "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi cái này thế nhưng là S nhãn hiệu còn chưa lên thành phố 98 tấc Anh lớn TV, về sau có thể ủng hộ 8K họa chất đâu, chơi đùa quả thực sảng khoái!"

Không hiểu nhiều lắm trò chơi cùng phần cứng Ung Thánh Hựu chất phác gật đầu, biểu thị mình nghe nhưng là hiểu không có hiểu liền không được biết. Hắn nhìn xem trải đầy mặt đất trò chơi bàn cùng đồ ăn vặt Cocacola liền biết đêm nay hắn là dự định làm một vố lớn, bất quá ngày mai là thứ bảy liền theo hắn đi. Ung Thánh Hựu không được thanh sắc từ đồ ăn vặt trong tủ xuất ra mấy bao kẹo mềm ném trên mặt đất đồ ăn vặt chồng bên trong, suy tư đợi chút nữa để quản gia lại cho mấy chai bia đi lên.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi khốn trước hết ngủ, ta một lát sẽ không ngủ."

"Biết, ngươi không muốn chơi quá muộn, lâu đối với con mắt không tốt."

Về sớm một chút ngủ, không có ngươi ta sợ ta ngủ không được.

Nửa câu sau Ung Thánh Hựu không có có thể nói ra, người ta Khương Daniel Tại lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền nói, trong lòng có người, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi lại tại hi vọng xa vời cái gì, đừng đối ngươi mở trò đùa liền cho rằng người ta đối ngươi có ý tứ.

Sự thật chứng minh ai lại ôn nhu ai là chó nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy gối đầu vén chăn lên động tác nước chảy mây trôi một mạch mà thành, mở cửa liền đem gối đầu đối Khương Daniel cái ót vung tay quăng ra.

Bỗng nhiên bị nện Khương Daniel bị ép tiếp nhận trùng điệp một kích, nhìn trên màn ảnh "GAME OVER" giận mà quay người, Tại nhìn thấy sắc mặt tái xanh Ung Thánh Hựu sau treo đến bên miệng thô tục tự giác nuốt về trong bụng.

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu liền sai người đem nhỏ phòng khách TV tháo ra trang đến trong phòng giải trí.

Vì thế Khương Daniel còn có chút không cao hứng, hét lên: "Nhỏ phòng khách thảm thoải mái hơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đem thảm cũng rút trải ra phòng giải trí ở giữa, lại gọi người đến dựa theo diện tích của căn phòng làm theo yêu cầu, định cho toàn bộ mặt đất đều trải lên.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn nói lại thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay một mặt thoải mái, "Loại trình độ này ta vẫn là có thể làm đến, ngươi dễ chịu liền tốt, còn muốn mua thêm cái gì tùy thời nói với ta, có thể mua ta đều mua cho ngươi trở về."

"Thật là có, nhưng là cái này không cần mua liền có."

"Vậy ngươi nói, ta để quản gia cho ngươi dời đi qua."

"Chính ta chuyển."

Khương Daniel tiến lên liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngang lên, hai chân đột nhiên cách mặt đất để Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác đưa tay vòng lấy cổ của hắn, đi chưa được mấy bước Ung Thánh Hựu liền kịp phản ứng tư thế mập mờ, đỏ lên mặt giãy dụa lấy nghĩ xuống tới.

"Buông ra."

"Tốt." Khương Daniel đem người ôm đến phòng giải trí, không có trực tiếp buông tay để Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông cùng thảm đến cái tiếp xúc thân mật, hắn đem người để dưới đất sau cả người từ Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau vây quanh ở hắn, đôi chân dài đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng trong ngực, hai tay vòng qua đối phương eo nắm lên ném xuống đất trò chơi tay cầm.

Nếu như nói mới vừa rồi bị ôm công chúa chỉ là xấu hổ, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu cứng ngắc lấy thân thể ngồi ở chỗ đó là vừa thẹn lại khô.

Khương Daniel thân cao vượt qua 1 mét 8 chân chiếm hơn phân nửa, sau khi ngồi xuống bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng tắp cõng hắn ánh mắt nhận trở ngại, hắn thoáng nghiêng người sang thể đem cái cằm gối lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai.

Xảy ra bất ngờ động tác để Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm không dám động, ấm áp hơi thở phun ra Tại chỗ cổ, cúi đầu có thể trông thấy Khương Daniel bởi vì kích động mà toát ra gân xanh cánh tay.

Cảm xúc lưu động để Khương Daniel không thể rất tốt khống chế tin tức tố phóng thích, nguyên bản uốn tại trong ngực hắn Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị vờn quanh thanh nịnh nước soda tin tức tố làm cho xao động bất an, thỉnh thoảng bộc phát cao nồng độ tin tức tố càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu khống chế không nổi thân thể, càng thêm run dữ dội hơn.

Phát giác được trong ngực người phản ứng, Khương Daniel thả tay xuống chuôi, nắm chặt cánh tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào mang, bờ môi tiến đến hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ca ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Bạc hà vị tin tức tố nháy mắt bộc phát tràn ngập cả phòng, bạc hà hương bên trong mang theo điểm cay độc, để Khương Daniel lập tức tỉnh táo lại mình vừa rồi làm cái gì. Không bị tiêu ký Omega cùng Alpha chung sống một phòng, còn không ngừng bị đối phương tin tức tố câu dẫn, hai người thân thể cũng khác nhau trình độ táo động, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ảnh hưởng tựa hồ càng lớn, trên người áo sơmi đã bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, hơi mờ vải vóc dán phía sau lưng, như ẩn như hiện hồ điệp xương thấy Khương Daniel yết hầu xiết chặt.

"Ngươi, còn đứng ngây đó làm gì. . . Nhanh đem tin tức làm thu vừa thu lại, không phải ta chỗ này thu lại không được. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo tình dục âm thanh âm vang lên, Khương Daniel lần này là hạ thân xiết chặt, không phải cái gì tốt dấu hiệu. Hắn nghe lời khống chế tốt mình tin tức làm, bình ổn sau khi xuống tới Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp chập trùng cũng nhỏ đi rất nhiều, triệt để khống chế lại tình huống sau trực tiếp co quắp ngã trên mặt đất.

"Thánh Hựu ca! Ngươi không sao chứ?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem người thẳng tắp đổ xuống trong lòng hơi hồi hộp một chút, hai ba bước chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người sờ sờ trán của hắn. Nhiệt độ đã chậm rãi hạ xuống, ánh mắt cũng dần dần rõ ràng, sau đó không lâu liền có thể khôi phục.

Khương Daniel vừa định nắm tay rút về liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy thủ đoạn, "Ngươi đem ta làm thành dạng này ta làm sao động? Ôm ta đi phòng tắm."

"Tắm, tắm tắm tắm, phòng tắm. . ."

"Trong đầu nghĩ đều thứ gì, đem ta phóng tới trong bồn tắm ngươi liền có thể ra ngoài."

"Nha. . ."

Khương Daniel có chút không hiểu rõ nội tâm thất lạc từ đâu mà đến, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thả vào bồn tắm sau lập tức thoát đi phòng tắm, đóng cửa lại lúc dựa lưng vào cửa ngồi xổm dưới đất. Mình giống như Tại sơ lần lúc gặp mặt nói mạnh miệng, Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mình địa vị bắt đầu cải biến, nếu như mối tình đầu xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình hắn giống như có lẽ đã không cách nào không chút do dự bỏ qua một bên hắn đi hướng ngưỡng mộ trong lòng chi bên người thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu vặn ra nước lạnh chốt mở, băng lãnh dòng nước từ vòi hoa sen đổ xuống mà ra, tỉnh táo hắn hỗn độn đầu não cùng bị bản năng chi phối thân thể.

***

5.

Gần nhất Ung Thánh Hựu Tại tránh Khương Daniel.

Đây là Ung nhà từ trên xuống dưới đều có thể phát giác được sự thật. Ung thiếu gia mỗi ngày bữa tối đều sẽ ăn đến so lúc trước nhanh, dù cho hữu tâm yêu loại thịt cũng sẽ không nhiều dừng lại, sau khi ăn xong lập tức rửa mặt sau đó tự giam mình ở trong thư phòng.

Mà Khương Daniel mỗi lúc trời tối đều dùng khác biệt lý do dỗ dành Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa.

"Thánh Hựu ca, vừa ăn no liền tắm rửa đối dạ dày không tốt, mở cửa ta cho ngươi đưa nuôi dạ dày canh."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta thật nhàm chán a đi theo ta chơi game đi."

"Ca, thức đêm công việc tổn thương thân thể, ra đi ngủ."

Mặc kệ Khương Daniel gọi thế nào Ung Thánh Hựu chính là không ra, mỗi ngày đều phải chờ tới Khương Daniel chìm vào giấc ngủ mới im ắng bò lên giường, ngày thứ hai Tại hắn tỉnh trước khi đến liền lên đường về công ty.

Loại tình huống này tiếp tục tiếp cận một tuần Khương Daniel liền chịu không được, Tại Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần chạy vào thư phòng sau hắn đứng ở trước cửa thư phòng, hồi ức một chút hôm nay Tại trên mạng nhìn thấy lời kịch, bóp mảnh cuống họng hô lớn: "Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi chớ núp ở bên trong không ra, ta biết ngươi ở bên trong, ngươi có bản lĩnh tránh ta, làm sao không có bản sự mở cửa a! Mở cửa a, mở cửa mở cửa mở cửa nhanh! Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa nhanh, chớ núp bên trong không ra, ta biết ngươi ở bên trong!"

Tiếp cận ngủ thời gian Ung nhà đại trạch phá lệ yên tĩnh, Khương Daniel quỷ khóc sói gào Tại rộng rãi trong phòng quanh quẩn, thỉnh thoảng còn truyền đến tiếng vang. Tại hắn sắp hô lên lần thứ hai lời kịch thời điểm cửa thư phòng "Bá" một tiếng mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt khó coi thấp giọng mắng: "Coi như trong nhà mình ngươi cũng không ngại mất mặt."

"Có thể đem ca kêu đi ra liền không mất mặt."

"Ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu chán nản, "Ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì?"

"Đã đã khuya, ca mau tới nghỉ ngơi." Khương Daniel cười đến tựa như gió xuân ấm áp ôn nhu, nói ra lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình lâm vào mùa hạ không rảnh giọng mật thất bên trong, "Ngươi cũng có thể hiểu thành ta muốn cùng ngươi ngủ chung."

Lời nói nói ra miệng sau Khương Daniel đã làm tốt mũi va chạm cánh cửa chuẩn bị tâm lý, ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng nửa ngày nói không nên lời một câu đầy đủ, Khương Daniel nghiêng về phía trước thân thể đem lỗ tai áp vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng mới miễn cưỡng nghe rõ ràng lời hắn nói.

"Không phải đã, mỗi đêm đều cùng một chỗ đã ngủ chưa. . ."

Khương Daniel nghe rõ ràng đi sau ra lạc cười khanh khách âm thanh, xấu hổ Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đem mình nhốt vào trong thư phòng, bị Khương Daniel một cái tay mắt lanh lẹ giữ cửa chống đỡ, dài duỗi tay ra đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong thư phòng đẩy ra ngoài ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ca mỗi ngày lên giường thời điểm ta đều ngủ, buổi sáng rời giường người đã sớm không gặp này làm sao có thể để cùng một chỗ ngủ!"

Thấy Khương Daniel ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng Ung Thánh Hựu có điểm tâm mềm, hắn biết mình không nên lại rơi vào đi, thế nhưng là mỗi lần Tại Khương Daniel lấy lòng thời điểm đều khống chế không nổi mình ngang nhiên xông qua.

Đều là hắn trước vẩy ta, không phải vấn đề của ta, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

Bị Khương Daniel dắt đến bên giường sau hắn có chút chần chờ, đứng tại bên giường chậm chạp không lên giường, cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel cười hì hì đối hắn nói "Ca ngươi lại không được ta liền muốn đẩy ngã ngươi" sau lập tức nằm dài trên giường đắp kín mền nhắm mắt đạo ngủ ngon.

Để Ung Thánh Hựu Tại bình thường thời gian chìm vào giấc ngủ mục đích đã đạt thành, Khương Daniel cũng không nhao nhao hắn chơi trong chốc lát điện thoại cũng nằm ngủ.

Gần nhất bởi vì mỗi ngày thần kinh khẩn trương cao độ trễ hơn ngủ sáng sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực mệt cực kì, đầu hơi dính gối đầu liền truyền đến ngủ say tiếng hít thở. Vốn cho rằng sẽ một đêm ngủ ngon, nửa đêm sát vách vị kia truyền đến thanh âm huyên náo nhiễu phải cạn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức dần dần thanh tỉnh, nhưng là mí mắt thực tế rất nặng, hắn nhắm mắt lại phát ra kháng nghị ô anh âm thanh.

Nhưng mà kẻ cầm đầu chẳng những không có an ổn xuống, ngược lại xoay người một cái bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai cổ tay giam cầm ở trước ngực, cánh tay nắm chặt đem người ủng tiến trong ngực. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể nhắm mắt giả ngu, hắn quát lớn Khương Daniel hồ nháo, chỉ là mặc cho hắn nói cái gì đối phương đều không có bất kỳ cái gì phản ứng.

Hai tay bị giam cầm ở trước ngực mình không thể sống động để Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu bối rối, chỉ có thể thông qua vặn vẹo vòng eo biểu thị kháng nghị, nhưng là như thế này chỉ có thể dẫn tới Khương Daniel tiến một bước giam cầm, hạ thân tính chất ác liệt hướng phía trước đỉnh làm, chống đỡ Tại Ung Thánh Hựu giữa đùi chỗ, "Đừng nhúc nhích."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này là thật không dám loạn động, thanh âm đều trở nên rụt rè, "Ngươi, ngươi buông ra."

Không có bất kỳ cái gì đáp lại.

Ngừng thở Ung Thánh Hựu Tại mấy giây sau lần nữa nghe được Khương Daniel tiếng lẩm bẩm sau mới biết được người này căn bản là không có tỉnh, những này hành động tất cả đều là trong giấc ngủ tiềm thức hành động cùng chuyện hoang đường. Hắn thở dài, tìm một cái tư thế thoải mái nhắm mắt lại.

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel trước mở to mắt, ý thức được tự mình làm cái gì sau lập tức vung mở tay ra. Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng mở to mắt, xoay người sang chỗ khác đối với hắn yếu ớt nói một tiếng sớm.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn bị mình bắt đỏ thủ đoạn rất là đau lòng, một bên nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve một bên vì chính mình thô lỗ xin lỗi. Ung Thánh Hựu thờ ơ lắc đầu: "Không có việc gì, chính là ngươi ban đêm, đừng có lại bên trong cái. . ."

"Cái nào?"

"Liền, a tây tùy ngươi! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu vén chăn lên bước nhỏ chạy vào nhà vệ sinh "Bành" đóng cửa lại, không nhìn thấy người trên giường có chút câu lên khóe miệng.

6.

Khúc mắc giải khai sau Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục không né nữa, nhưng là mỗi lần từng có phân thân mật động tác hắn đều sẽ vô ý thức né tránh, cái này khiến Khương Daniel khổ não không thôi, mới đầu hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu nói trong lòng mình cũng có một người là cùng mình hờn dỗi, tăng thêm ở chung xuống tới hắn đối phản ứng của mình Khương Daniel càng thêm xác định hắn là đang cùng mình đưa khí. Thế nhưng là từ hắn không thích cùng mình tiếp xúc thân mật tâm tình mâu thuẫn đến xem, lại không giống thích đối tượng là chính mình.

Ung mụ mụ nhìn xem bàn ăn bên trên nội tâm đều có mình tính toán hai đứa con trai che miệng cười trộm, cúi đầu cùng Ung ba ba nói hai câu thì thầm sau đối phương hiểu ý gật đầu.

Sau bữa cơm trưa Ung ba ba lấy công việc làm lý do đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra, Ung mụ mụ lôi kéo Khương Daniel đi tới lầu hai cuối một cái trữ vật thất.

"Daniel ngươi chưa từng tới nơi này đúng hay không." Ung mụ mụ từ trên giá sách xuất ra mấy quyển album ảnh mở ra trên mặt đất, "Ngươi muốn nhìn cái kia bản? Từ baby thời kì đến các ngươi kết hôn thời điểm đều có đâu, mặc dù bây giờ đều là điện tử ảnh chụp, nhưng là ta vẫn là sẽ đem đồ cầm tới chụp ảnh quán đem ảnh chụp in ra bảo tồn."

Muốn hỏi Khương Daniel tự nhiên là không có có ý định gì, hắn còn không nghĩ tới muốn đi tìm hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu quá khứ, khi bày ở trước mặt mình lúc hắn đối hết thảy không biết đều tràn ngập tò mò, hắn tiện tay điểm một bản màu hồng phấn phong bì album ảnh, Ung mụ mụ phi thường hài lòng lấy ra.

Lật ra album ảnh bên trong đều là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tỷ tỷ tiểu học thời điểm ảnh chụp, Ung mụ mụ từng trương cho Khương Daniel nói ảnh chụp phía sau cố sự, trong đó có không ít đều là tai nạn xấu hổ, trêu đến cười điểm rất thấp Khương Daniel phình bụng cười to, ở trên thảm lăn một vòng lại một vòng.

Ung mụ mụ giống như là đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, đem ảnh chụp lật đến mấy tờ cuối cùng, "Thánh Hựu 10 tuổi năm đó nhà ta được mời đi A tập đoàn Halloween tiệc tùng, ta lúc ấy cũng không biết vì cái gì đặc biệt tràn đầy phấn khởi, định chế hai bao đẹp đặc biệt Halloween sáo trang cho hai đứa bé, còn chụp đặc biệt nhiều ảnh chụp, ngươi nhìn có phải là đặc biệt đáng yêu."

Cùng nó nói là chụp rất nhiều ảnh chụp không bằng nói là chụp rất nhiều nam hài tử ảnh chụp. Đồ bên trên thiếu niên mặc tu thân âu phục, áo khoác ngắn tay mỏng đến chân mắt cá chân áo choàng dài, còn khoa trương mang giả răng nanh, trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi cùng con mắt đồng dạng lóe sáng.

Nhưng là kỳ quái là Khương Daniel một điểm động tâm cảm giác đều không có, chuyện hắn lo lắng nhất hay là phát sinh, trong tấm ảnh nữ hài tử càng thêm hấp dẫn hắn ánh mắt, đồng thời trong đầu ký ức dần dần hiển hiện.

Đây chính là hắn ban sơ yêu thích người kia.

Nữ hài ảnh chụp rất ít, chỉ có 2 tấm. Một trương là nữ hài ngồi Tại tơ hồng nhung ghế salon dài một đầu, song tay thật chặt níu lại đỏ tươi đến gối váy ngắn vạt áo, có thể mơ hồ trang trí hoa hồ điệp văn, bởi vì kẹp chặt hai chân bên cạnh ngồi mà có chút nâng lên đầu gối để váy trượt xuống, loáng thoáng có thể nhìn thấy cùng tất chân kết nối đai đeo. Đen bên trong mang tro tóc dài đâm thành đôi đuôi ngựa, đầu đội lấy tuyết trắng tai thỏ, bên cạnh điểm xuyết lấy màu đỏ hoa hồng, từ đầu sức bên trên rủ xuống hắc sa che khuất hé mở tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ, nhưng là trong mắt thủy quang cùng ủy khuất còn là xuyên thấu qua hắc sa truyền đạt đến ống kính chỗ.

Khác một tấm hình bên trong nữ hài giống như có lẽ đã buông lỏng cảm xúc, khuỷu tay chống tại ghế sô pha trên lan can, miệng bên trong ngậm kẹo que nhìn xem không ngừng vãng lai các đại nhân. Mặc dù trương này chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một phần nhỏ mặt, nhưng là bởi vì váy thiết kế nhìn thấy nguyên một phiến bóng loáng phần lưng, hồ điệp xương bởi vì chèo chống động tác nổi lên, để người nhịn không được nghĩ lên tay thể nghiệm kia phần xúc cảm. Để Khương Daniel không tưởng được chính là váy hậu phương còn có một đoàn màu trắng mao cầu, thế mà còn có con thỏ cái đuôi, thiết kế y phục này Ung mụ mụ thực tế là quá ác thú vị.

Thấy Khương Daniel nhìn xem nữ hài ảnh chụp xuất thần, Ung mụ mụ không khỏi cười ra tiếng cười. Khương Daniel lập tức lấy lại tinh thần, mình cùng con trai của nàng kết làm phu phu, lại nhìn xem chị vợ ảnh chụp xuất thần, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết như thế nào cho phải.

Ung mụ mụ nhìn xem Khương Daniel thần sắc phức tạp, sắc mặt tựa như Điều Sắc Bàn không ngừng biến hóa, một cái không có băng ở phá lên cười, nàng chỉ vào nữ hài ảnh chụp nói: "Chúng ta Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đã đặc biệt đáng yêu đúng hay không?"

"Đúng đúng đúng. . . Hả? ? ?" Khương Daniel nắm qua album ảnh xem đi xem lại, "Đây quả thật là Thánh Hựu ca sao? Thế nhưng là trên mặt không có nốt ruồi, ngược lại nam hài tử kia. . ."

"Là ta đem nốt ruồi dùng phấn lót che lại, năm đó a ta nghĩ để bọn hắn tỷ đệ trao đổi thân phận, mới nghĩ đến đem đệ đệ nốt ruồi che khuất sau đó cho tỷ tỷ điểm lên giả nốt ruồi, không nghĩ tới cùng ngày thật đúng là lừa gạt đến không ít tiểu thiếu gia tiểu cô nương đâu."

"Trong đó liền bao quát ngươi a Daniel."

Từ gian phòng sau khi ra ngoài mấy giờ Khương Daniel đều không thể xong toàn bộ tiêu hóa tới, thật vất vả trước cơm tối từ mình mối tình đầu lại xuất hiện, mối tình đầu là đã kết hôn chị vợ, mối tình đầu kỳ thật chính là mình hợp pháp bạn lữ mấy cái thần chuyển hướng bên trong kịp phản ứng, nội tâm là không cầm được hưng phấn cùng kích động.

Đêm hôm đó lên Khương Daniel kềm nén không được nữa mừng rỡ tâm tình, không ngừng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lòng, lại là gắp thức ăn lại là cho ăn canh, đánh không hoàn thủ mắng không nói lại còn cười hì hì phụ họa.

Sau đó mấy ngày loại tình huống này không có có biến hóa chút nào, thậm chí mỗi đêm Khương Daniel đều sẽ không biết xấu hổ yêu cầu ôm cùng một chỗ ngủ , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao kháng nghị đều không thể ngăn dừng hắn đem người ôm vào trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là không có chất vấn qua hắn thái độ làm sao đột nhiên chuyển biến, mặc dù trước kia hắn cũng không ít mập mờ hành vi nhưng là chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt hắn cũng sẽ không cưỡng cầu nữa, giống da trâu thuốc cao dính người quả thực chưa bao giờ có. Mỗi lần hỏi hắn chuyện gì xảy ra Khương Daniel chỉ là cười khúc khích nói "Bởi vì yêu ca a", làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu nắm đấm này phảng phất đánh vào bông bên trong, không đau không ngứa.

Tại Khương Daniel thứ 3 tuần hướng hắn trong văn phòng tặng hoa lúc Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nhức đầu, chưa có trong lúc làm việc ở giữa đi vườn treo bên trong hóng hóng gió.

Mới vừa đi vào vườn hoa hắn liền nghe được có người đưa lưng về phía hắn Tại trò chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn không phải bát quái người, nhưng là đang nghe đối phương trong miệng nói ra Khương Daniel danh tự sau hắn dừng lại rời đi bước chân, tìm bồn hoa sau ghế dài ngồi xuống.

"Đúng vậy chủ tịch, cho Khương thị tài chính đại khái hai tuần trước liền đến trướng, Khương thiếu gia còn đặc địa gọi điện thoại cho ta. Là, kia là viện trợ trung kim trán lớn nhất một bút, tuần này còn sẽ có một khoản tiền chuyển quá khứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng thân thể tựa ở dài trên ghế dựa, uống một ngụm trên tay từ máy bán hàng mua được đã lạnh rơi nhanh tan cà phê.

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo Khương Daniel cánh tay tiến vào yến hội hiện trường, yến hội sảnh người không coi là nhiều, nhưng phần lớn đều không phải bọn hắn khuôn mặt quen thuộc. Bọn hắn tùy ý từ nhân viên phục vụ chỗ mang tới rượu liền yên lặng đứng ở một bên, Khương Daniel vẫn nghĩ cùng hắn đáp lời, làm sao Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là trầm mặc nhìn chăm chú lên trong hội trường đi lại người.

Khương Daniel điện thoại không đúng lúc vang lên, nhìn thấy điện báo biểu hiện hắn chỉ có thể đi đến hơi địa phương xa tiếp thông điện thoại.

Chú ý tới Khương Daniel động tác Ung Thánh Hựu xem thường, lúc đầu giữa hai người liền không có thực tế tình cảm, từ tiền tài xây lên hôn nhân đến cùng có thể chống đỡ bao lâu? Hắn cầm trong tay Champagne uống một hơi cạn sạch, dĩ vãng cảm thấy quá thơm ngọt chất lỏng lại cũng không lại cảm thấy ngọt ngào.

"Ngài là Ung Thánh Hựu a?" Một người mặc màu trắng tây trang nam tử đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nhẹ nhàng khom người chào, theo lễ phép Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, cũng không phải là rất muốn phản ứng đến đây bày ra nam nhân tốt.

"Ngài tiên sinh đâu? Ta vừa rồi nhìn hắn vẫn còn ở đó."

"Ta giống như không cần thiết nói cho ngươi ta tư ẩn."

"Ồ?" Người đến xem thường, như có điều suy nghĩ lắc động trong tay ly rượu đỏ, "Ngài xác định là ngài tư ẩn sao? Ta cũng không cảm thấy Khương Daniel thuộc về ngài nữa nha."

Cảm giác trong lời nói của đối phương có chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chịu ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt của đối phương.

"Ung thiếu gia , có thể hay không mượn một bước nói chuyện?"

"Không cần như thế, có chuyện nói thẳng."

"Ngoại giới đều đánh giá các ngươi là một đôi trời sinh, cho dù là thương nghiệp hôn nhân, nhưng là hai nhà lúc trước cũng coi như giao hảo, tự nhiên có thể được đến so người khác càng nhiều chúc phúc, các ngươi cưới sau sinh hoạt ta cũng hơi có nghe thấy, tựa hồ rất là ngọt ngào." Nam tử lướt qua một ngụm rượu, "Nhưng là ta được đến tin tức tại sao là các ngươi kết hôn đến nay, không chỉ có không có tiêu ký, ngay cả phổ thông tính sự tình đều không có tiến hành qua đây."

Nam tử nhíu mày, không biết là cảm thấy rượu này hương vị không tốt, hay là tiếc hận chính mình nói ra chuyện này, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu không những không giận mà còn cười, khinh thị ý vị rất rõ ràng nhất.

"Tin đồn sự tình cũng liền các ngươi loại người này sẽ làm thành bảo bối đến cúng bái đồng thời tin là thật, cũng là không hiểu rõ Key ca hiện tại nhận biết đều là cái gì bất nhập lưu người."

Nam tử sắc mặt có chút khó coi, không có nhiều lời liền xoay người rời đi. Nhìn đối phương rời đi thân ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu lông mày nhíu chặt, cùng hội trường quản lý dặn dò một tiếng sau liền tiến về chuyên môn phòng nghỉ nghỉ ngơi. Trong một ngày nháo tâm có nhiều việc, lại thêm ngư long hỗn tạp tin tức tố để đầu hắn ẩn ẩn làm đau, sau khi ra thang máy thấy hành lang không người dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại bên cạnh vò huyệt Thái Dương vừa đi đường.

Hội trường quản lý khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel Tại khi trở về ngay lập tức nói cho hắn Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ, nghe được người yêu không thoải mái hắn bước nhanh hướng phòng nghỉ đi đến, từ thang máy vừa ra tới hắn liền loáng thoáng cảm giác được có cái gì không đúng kình, rời khỏi phòng ở giữa càng gần Khương Daniel nội tâm càng bất an, ước chừng đi đến trong hành lang bộ lúc hắn đột nhiên dừng bước, đối nó bên trong một cái phòng điên cuồng chụp lên cửa.

Tiếng vang ầm ầm dẫn tới tầng lầu trực ban quản lý, Khương Daniel từ trên người hắn lấy ra có thể quét ra tất cả phòng nghỉ thẻ phòng, mở cửa trước một khắc hắn ổn định có chút thanh âm run rẩy để quản lý nhanh đi thông tri người làm chủ, quản lý là người thông minh, hành lang bên trên đã xuất hiện nồng độ không quá bình thường tin tức tố khí tức, phối hợp Khương Daniel càng ngày càng kém sắc mặt có thể đoán được tám chín phần mười.

Ngay tại quản lý ngồi lên thang máy nháy mắt Khương Daniel mở cửa phòng, tốc thẳng vào mặt chính là quen thuộc bạc hà vị cùng xa lạ xạ hương vị. Khương Daniel hướng gian phòng bên trong đi đến, lớn như vậy trên giường chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người co quắp tại trên giường, hắn nhắm chặt hai mắt, song tay nắm chắc mình áo sơmi vạt áo trước, hắn cực lực khống chế mình không tiết ra nhỏ vụn rên rỉ, nhưng điều khiển không ngừng bị dục vọng chi phối thân thể, hạ thân dùng yếu ớt cái động tác ma sát giường chiếu.

Khương Daniel trái phải nhìn quanh không nhìn thấy người gây ra họa, cửa phòng tắm đóng chặt đoán chừng người liền ở bên trong trốn tránh không dám ra đến, hắn cố vấn không phải đi xử lý cái này ứng nên bầm thây vạn đoạn gia hỏa, bước nhanh về phía trước nhẹ chụp Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt. Người trên giường co lại nhỏ hơn một đoàn, miệng bên trong đã nhả không ra cự tuyệt, chỉ có thể một mực lắc đầu.

Đau lòng đến cực hạn Khương Daniel nắm chặt hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm, "Ca, là ta."

"Daniel. . . ?" Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên chôn ở trước ngực mình đầu, mất đi tiêu cự con mắt khi nhìn rõ người trước mặt sau rốt cục buông ra nắm đấm, không đợi Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng lại lần nữa nắm chặt."Ngươi dẫn ta về chúng ta gian phòng."

Lo lắng vạn phần Khương Daniel vội vàng đem người ôm đến cuối hành lang phòng nghỉ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên giường sau vốn muốn đi ngược lại chén nước tới, nhưng ống tay áo bị người ta tóm lấy sau bạc hà vị tràn ngập cả phòng.

"Giúp ta đem trong phòng tắm ức chế tề lấy tới là được, ngươi phải lập tức rời đi nơi này không phải ngươi ngô. . ."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói hết lời Khương Daniel liền dùng môi ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, nghe quen thuộc thanh nịnh nước soda hương vị hắn không khỏi buông lỏng thân thể, Khương Daniel dễ như trở bàn tay cạy mở hắn hàm răng, đầu lưỡi tràn ngập xâm lược tính đảo qua mẫn cảm hàm trên, truy đuổi linh xảo cái lưỡi, hấp thu kia phần mang theo bạc hà hương ngọt.

Bị kiềm chế ở lại ba Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác hô hấp càng thêm khó khăn, thân thể khô nóng càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, hắn rốt cục chịu buông ra bắt lấy quần áo hai tay, hư hư nắm tay đánh Khương Daniel ngực. Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu eo để hắn ngồi Tại trên đùi mình, một cái tay khác đè lại sau gáy của hắn không để hắn rời đi, Tại Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn phải gần như hít thở không thông thời điểm rốt cục bỏ qua hắn.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trước ngực hắn bị bóp dúm dó quần áo, nút thắt bị giải khai hai viên, cùng nó nói là giải khai. . . Hắn nhìn xem run rẩy treo ở trên quần áo nút thắt sắc mặt nháy mắt âm trầm, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận hắn ánh mắt nhìn, lại mơ hồ đều phát giác được đột nhiên trầm mặc Khương Daniel đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí túm túm đối phương ống tay áo, "Ta không có. . ."

"Ta biết ngươi không có." Khương Daniel Tại hắn cái trán rơi xuống ôn nhu một hôn, lập tức cúi người Tại hắn hầu kết bên trên gặm một cái, "Nhưng là ngươi tùy tiện theo tới đường không rõ Alpha rời đi, cái này vẫn là muốn trừng phạt."

Thấy đối phương không có có phản ứng gì, Khương Daniel dò xét hạ Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán nhiệt độ, quá bỏng, Omega phát tình sau quá độ ức chế không chiếm được giải quyết liền sẽ phát sốt, hắn nhìn thấy người trong ngực đã lâm vào nửa trạng thái hôn mê, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh dậy hắn có thể phát hiện mình ngồi ở một cái cứng rắn lửa nóng bên trên.

Mặc dù hắn không phải quân tử, nhưng lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn sự tình hắn không làm được. Khương Daniel cắn nát Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau cổ tuyến thể rót vào mình tin tức làm, khó chịu làm cho đối phương phát ra tinh tế kêu rên, bất an giãy dụa thân thể nghĩ đẩy ra trên người người.

Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay để nó khoác lên trên bả vai mình, yếu ớt Omega lập tức ôm sát cổ của hắn, tiến một bước rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai người. Chặt chẽ tứ chi tiếp xúc cùng Alpha tin tức tố thích ứng để Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần buông lỏng thân thể, khóa chặt lông mày cũng giãn ra, chờ Khương Daniel hoàn thành lâm thời tiêu ký lúc hắn đã ngủ thật say.

Tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu rửa sạch sẽ thân thể, thay đổi thoải mái dễ chịu áo ngủ sau Khương Daniel cũng cầm lấy quần áo đi vào phòng tắm, hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem kéo căng quần Tây trùng điệp thở dài, hay là thuận tiện đem vấn đề sinh lý giải quyết đi.

***

【 【 đoạn dưới ngậm nữ trang, nữ trang, nữ trang! Chuyện quan trọng nói ba lần! Không thể tiếp nhận xin đừng nên nhìn úc! ! ! ! ! 】 】

Khương Daniel trong phòng tắm giày vò thật lâu mới chậm rãi ra, cái này không thể trách hắn, lúc đầu chỉ là tắm hai ba lần liền có thể rửa sạch, nhưng là tại thủ dâm thời điểm trong đầu hắn một mực hiện ra Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, trong phòng tắm còn bảo lưu lấy hắn bạc hà hương, làm cho Khương Daniel sửng sốt lột một lần lại một lần, lửa làm sao đều tả không đi xuống.

Sau khi ra ngoài hắn nhìn thấy trên giường củng một đoàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đem cả người khỏa tiến trong chăn tóc đều không có lộ ra một cây, nghĩ đến người này vừa rồi nhiệt độ cơ thể Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian chạy đến bên giường muốn đem người từ trong chăn cứu thoát ra.

Vừa vén chăn lên một góc, người ở bên trong đột nhiên đứng dậy đem hắn nhào ngã xuống giường, Khương Daniel cảm thấy một trận trời đất quay cuồng, ngã vào mềm mại giường lớn sau đẩy ngã hắn người liền dạng chân ở trên người hắn, tinh tế tơ chất xúc cảm phủ qua bụng của hắn, cả kinh hắn vội vàng định nhãn thấy rõ ràng cảnh tượng trước mắt.

Không nhìn còn khá, xem xét Khương Daniel cảm thấy toàn thân huyết dịch đều hướng hạ thể dũng mãnh lao tới, bên giường nguyên bản chứa quần áo túi giấy đã không, kẻ cầm đầu chính mặc Khương Daniel nguyên bản tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị quần áo.

Cưỡi ở trên người hắn Ung Thánh Hựu mặc cùng khi còn bé đồng dạng váy, vốn nên nên đến gối váy bị đổi đến bẹn đùi chiều dài, theo dạng chân động tác dưới váy tất dây đeo dây lưng lộ ra hơn phân nửa, còn có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy hắc sa quần lót viền ren. Hoa hồng đỏ cái cổ sức dùng chỉ đen mang quấn quanh ở trên cổ, gợi cảm hầu kết giấu ở trong đó, lông xù lỗ tai thỏ đồ trang sức khéo léo đội ở trên đầu, lỗ tai bên phải còn bị gãy xuống dưới, đồ trang sức bên trên hắc sa vừa vặn như năm đó như vậy ngăn trở hé mở khuôn mặt.

Khương Daniel có chút hoảng hốt, dù cho không có song đuôi ngựa tóc giả, hắn từ hắc sa sau ủy khuất ánh mắt nhìn thấy năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu cái bóng, mà lại lúc này hắn nhìn càng thêm rõ ràng, hắn khóe mắt phiếm hồng, trong hốc mắt thấm lấy nước mắt, thật tựa như thỏ.

Thấy Khương Daniel sửng sốt không có bất kỳ cái gì phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng: "Ngươi vì cái gì, không thể thích ta?"

"Cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm cùng thân thể đều đang run rẩy, hắn vẫn hỏi ra, nhưng là hắn lại rất sợ hãi nghe được đáp án, "Ta hỏi ngươi, vì cái gì không thể thích ta?"

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đang nói cái. . ."

"Ta biết ngươi có người thích, cái này ngươi lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền nói cho ta." Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đỏ bừng nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel, "Ta thích ngươi nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi có thể hay không cũng thích ta một chút? Dù là chỉ có một chút, ta biết ngươi bây giờ đối ta tốt cùng mập mờ đều chỉ là bởi vì nhà ta cho Khương gia giúp đỡ, không phải ngươi đại khái đều khinh thường nhiều liếc lấy ta một cái. Ta. . ."

"Ta làm sao lại không thích ngươi." Khương Daniel đem suy nghĩ lung tung mèo con ôm chặt lấy, "Ta mối tình đầu không là người khác, chính là ngươi, chuyện này ta cũng là gần nhất mới từ mẹ nơi đó biết được, cho nên ta đột nhiên đối ngươi tốt không phải là bởi vì tiền, chỉ là bởi vì ta phát phát hiện mình có thích ngươi đang lúc lấy cớ. Kỳ thật cùng Thánh Hựu ca ngươi ở chung về sau ta liền chậm rãi thích ngươi, chỉ là trở ngại có cái không cách nào quên được mối tình đầu một mực có chỗ né tránh, đáp án đã để lộ ta liền không có cố kỵ."

Không rõ ràng Khương Daniel đang nói cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng kéo ra khoảng cách của hai người, mê võng lệch ra cái đầu nhìn xem đột nhiên tỏ tình người. Khương Daniel bị hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí dáng vẻ làm cho trái tim xiết chặt, đưa tay giải khai trên cổ hắn chỉ đen mang, hắc sa bên ngoài sấn lập tức trượt xuống chỉ để lại hoa hồng đỏ tươi váy lót cùng quấn quanh ở trên cổ hoa hồng cái cổ sức.

"Ngốc, ta trước kia thích chính là Halloween tiệc tùng bên trên nữ trang ngươi, trên người ngươi hiện tại mặc liền là năm đó váy, ta đặc địa tìm mẹ muốn ảnh chụp, để Key ca đem cả bao hoàn nguyên ra." Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi, "Ca liền không có phát hiện bộ quần áo này đặc biệt vừa người sao?"

Da mặt mỏng Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghe Khương Daniel sau đỏ mặt phải có thể nhỏ máu, chôn ở bộ ngực hắn làm sao cũng không chịu đứng dậy.

Khương Daniel cười khanh khách vuốt ve phía sau lưng của hắn an ủi xấu hổ người, đang tìm thấy sau lưng con thỏ cái đuôi lúc nhịn không được xoa nắn lấy thưởng thức. Ai ngờ người trong ngực thân thể đột nhiên run run đến kịch liệt, nhỏ vụn rên rỉ ức chế không nổi phun ra.

Nghi ngờ Khương Daniel nắm tay hướng cái đuôi gốc rễ sờ soạng, kết quả nó cũng không phải là khe hở Tại trên quần áo, mà là một cái từ váy hậu phương động xuyên ra tới thỏ cái đuôi giang tắc.

Thao, Key ca thực biết chơi.

"Ngươi, vừa rồi đi vào phòng tắm quá lâu. . . Tại ngươi đem ta phóng tới trên giường thời điểm ta liền tỉnh." Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi, hơi dùng sức đem Khương Daniel một lần nữa đẩy ngã xuống giường, nhấc lên váy vạt áo cắn ở trong miệng, lộ ra không có thịt thừa bụng dưới cùng đã đứng thẳng núm vú, ngọc hành sớm đã đem hắc sa tình thú đồ lót chống sung mãn, màu đen đai đeo Tại trắng nõn bóng loáng giữa hai đùi phá lệ dễ thấy, để Khương Daniel phảng phất hiểu vì cái gì si hán nhóm như thế yêu quý cái gọi là tuyệt đối lĩnh vực, Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm lấy váy nói chuyện cắn chữ không rõ, nhưng là hắn hay là nghe rõ.

"Ta muốn ngươi."

Khương Daniel bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn đem hắn hướng trên người mình mang, trọng tâm bất ổn người ngược lại ở trên người hắn, Khương Daniel hôn hôn hắn gương mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi, "Ta không biết ca nguyên lai một mực chờ đợi ta tỏ tình, là lỗi của ta để ca đợi lâu. Ta cho là ta mỗi ngày tặng hoa cùng lấy lòng đã rất rõ ràng, quả nhiên vẫn là hẳn là mặt đối mặt nói ra ca mới sẽ tin tưởng đúng hay không?"

"Ừm. . ."

"Kỳ thật ta cũng Tại đoán ca ngày nào sẽ đến nói với ta 'Ta thích ngươi', nghĩ đến ngươi nói ra đến sau ta lập tức liền đem ngươi xử lý, không phải liền không miễn cưỡng ngươi."

"Vậy ngươi đời này đều nghe không được." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng Tiểu Khuyển răng xé mài Khương Daniel môi dưới, "Bởi vì ta chỉ nói ta yêu ngươi."

Đạt được đáp ứng Khương Daniel quay người đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống giường, đối phương hạ thân tiếp xúc đến giường thời điểm thỏ cái đuôi giang tắc lại đi đến đẩy vào nửa phần, nước mắt không cách nào ức chế tràn ra khóe mắt, khó nhịn thở khẽ để Khương Daniel lý tính trở về một chút.

"Ca thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, là ta quá thô lỗ, có phải là làm đau rồi?"

Khương Daniel nghĩ ngồi thẳng lên xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt thương thế, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn lâm thời tiêu ký đã sinh ra mãnh liệt ỷ lại cảm giác, hai tay của hắn ôm Khương Daniel cổ, chân dài gắt gao nhốt chặt eo thân của hắn không để hắn động đậy.

"Ngoan, để ta xem một chút có bị thương hay không."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn ở hắn cổ bên trong không ngừng dao cái đầu, nhu thuận sợi tóc cọ phải Khương Daniel ngứa phải không được, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lời kế tiếp mới thật sự là để tâm hắn ngứa khó nhịn.

"Không thương, không có có thụ thương." Giọng buồn buồn từ trong ngực truyền ra, "Ta muốn để ngươi chiếm hữu ta, lấp đầy ta, ngươi cứ việc thô bạo một điểm, để ta đau nhức để ta khóc, dạng này ta mới có ngươi thuộc về ta thực cảm giác."

Khương Daniel tự nhận không phải ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn Liễu Hạ Huệ, nghe được rõ ràng cầu hoan sau hắn liền không còn khắc chế, tin tức tố gần như trong nháy mắt liền tràn ngập cả phòng, vốn là ở vào phát tình kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mềm hạ eo, lâm thời tiêu ký phảng phất mất đi hiệu lực, thân thể nhiệt độ thẳng tắp lên cao.

Không làm gì được Omega rốt cuộc vòng không ngừng trên người người thẳng tắp muốn hướng xuống ngược lại, Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ đem người tiếp được lại một lần nữa đè ngã ở trên giường, hắn một tay là có thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh hai cổ tay cố định lên đỉnh đầu, một cái tay khác nắm cái cằm của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu bị ép tiếp nhận tràn ngập xâm lược tính hôn, đối phương đầu lưỡi xẹt qua hắn khoang miệng mỗi một cái góc, mẫn cảm hàm trên bị liếm láp một lần lại một lần, vô ý thức né tránh đầu lưỡi cũng không thể trốn qua, Khương Daniel hút lại đầu lưỡi của hắn, bắt chước hài nhi mút vào sữa mẹ động tác một lần lại một lần hấp thu bài tiết ngọt, nước bọt thuận không cách nào khép kín khoang miệng uốn lượn mà xuống, trên cổ hoa hồng cái cổ sức dính vào dâm mê thủy quang.

Chà đạp tiểu học toàn cấp lưỡi Khương Daniel chuyển dời đến phấn nộn trên đôi môi, không phải ôn nhu hôn mà là thô bạo gặm cắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải đôi môi của mình bị xé mài đến lại đỏ vừa sưng, Tại Khương Daniel rốt cục bỏ qua nó sau lại là một trận nóng bỏng nóng cảm giác. Từ đầu đến cuối Khương Daniel đều không có buông ra kiềm chế hắn cái cằm tay, bị ép nâng lên cái cằm để cái cổ ngửa ra xinh đẹp đường cong, vốn là rõ ràng hầu kết không cách nào giấu kín Tại chỉ đen mang xuống.

Lúc trước trừng phạt lưu lại dấu đỏ còn thấy rõ, Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa liếm láp cái chỗ kia, cổ non mịn da thịt để Khương Daniel không có liếm mấy lần lại lần nữa dùng răng ngậm lên kia phiến da thịt, sau đó lại dùng toàn bộ miệng đem hầu kết ngậm vào, gặm cắn chi thế phảng phất muốn đem hầu kết khối kia nhuyễn cốt gặm cắn xuống tới.

Nguyên bản cố định cái cằm tay đã xê dịch về u mật sau huyệt, thỏ lông trên đuôi đã bị bài tiết chất lỏng thấm ướt gốc rễ, hắn nắm chặt ngoại bộ nhàn nhạt trừu sáp, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng thở dốc đột nhiên đổi giọng, để người không biết là bởi vì sau huyệt khoái cảm vẫn là bị đùa bỡn hầu kết.

Nhưng là như thế này còn chưa đủ.

"Daniel. . . Ô, phía trên cùng phía trước cũng phải. . ."

Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu đem giang tắc đi đến đẩy, quả nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu bị đánh nhọn kêu ra tiếng, mở ra đùi dừng không ngừng run rẩy.

"Thế nhưng là ta nhìn ca đằng sau cũng rất muốn muốn, làm sao bây giờ đâu ta chỉ có hai cánh tay?"

Đầu óc một mảnh hỗn độn mèo con đã vô pháp suy nghĩ, sẽ chỉ thuận từ nội tâm dục vọng không ngừng đem thân thể của mình hướng Khương Daniel trên thân đưa, cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh, Khương Daniel buông ra đối Ung Thánh Hựu hai cổ tay giam cầm, đem người từ trên giường kéo, để hắn nửa người trên tựa ở đầu giường, tiện tay cầm qua một cái gối đầu đệm ở Ung Thánh Hựu dưới lưng.

"Thánh Hựu ca đã muốn, " Khương Daniel đem váy đẩy lên bộ ngực trở lên, nhặt qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay để hắn bắt lấy vạt áo, "Vậy liền hảo hảo nhìn xem ta là thế nào để ca thoải mái."

Khương Daniel ngón tay ôm lấy quần lót viền ren hướng xuống kéo một phát, sớm đã thức tỉnh ngọc hành từ căng đến chặt chẽ vải vóc bên trong bắn ra, lập tức liền bị rộng lớn bàn tay ấm áp bao khỏa.

Linh xảo đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lướt qua cán, tao cảm giác nhột để Ung Thánh Hựu cả người nổi da gà lên, đầu ngón tay nhất chuyển hướng về đến gốc rễ túi túi chỗ, đại thủ vừa đi vừa về nhu hòa, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu thở dốc dần dần to thêm, hắn cả bàn tay nắm chặt thịt kính trên dưới ve vuốt, ngón cái thỉnh thoảng đảo qua quan trạng câu cùng quy đầu đỉnh mã nhãn.

Mã nhãn bị đùa bỡn thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng rên rỉ sẽ trở nên ngọt ngào, Khương Daniel đối đầu hắn ướt sũng con mắt, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch dùng móng tay cạo nhẹ kia yếu ớt địa phương nhỏ.

"Ngô a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị bỗng nhiên một kích làm cho tinh thần hoảng hốt, thân thể tính phản xạ bắn lên lại nằng nặng trở xuống đầu giường, xa lạ khoái cảm để hắn chỉ có thể giảo gấp trong tay váy, "Ngươi quá xấu. . ."

"Có đúng không. . ."

Khương Daniel tay trái tiếp tục trên dưới ve vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu côn thịt, tay phải xoa lên bên trái núm vú, miệng cũng không cam chịu yếu thế đem bên phải ngậm lấy.

"Ô. . . Ngô a. . . Không muốn, không muốn. . ." Hạ thân bị lột động khoái cảm đã không ngừng truyền đưa tới, hai cái núm vú bị khác biệt xúc cảm chiếu cố vấn, một bên là ướt át ấm áp liếm láp, một bên là thô bạo kịch liệt nhào nặn.

Nếu như chỉ là thân thể xúc cảm kích thích thì thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu thân trên tựa ở đầu giường, Khương Daniel động tác thấy nhất thanh nhị sở, thân thể của mình thành thật phản ứng cũng thấy rõ ràng —— đứng thẳng hạ thân Tại Khương Daniel bàn tay vuốt ve hạ càng to lớn hơn, núm vú bị đùa giỡn phải lại đỏ lại rất, bị mút vào một bên không ngừng phát ra tư tư tiếng nước cùng yêu người thỏa mãn ưm, bị thỏa mãn còn chưa đủ, bộ ngực không ngừng nhô lên đem núm vú hướng trong miệng hắn cùng trong tay đưa, eo nhánh theo dục vọng kéo lên vặn vẹo, hình tượng dâm loạn mà kích thích.

"Daniel. . . Ta ô. . . Muốn bắn ân a. . ."

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel dừng động tác lại, khoái cảm đột nhiên gián đoạn để thân thể của hắn càng thêm trống rỗng, giang tắc đã thỏa mãn không được hắn cất giấu dục vọng, hắn thỉnh cầu còn chưa nói ra miệng liền bị Khương Daniel trở mình biến thành quỳ nằm sấp tư thế.

Khương Daniel đem váy vung lên dựng đến phần eo, tròn trịa bờ mông bao khỏa Tại viền ren hạ, lúc này Khương Daniel mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu mặc tình thú đồ lót trực tiếp Tại hạ bộ mở miệng, không cần cởi xuống đều có thể cắm vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu rung động có chút quay đầu lại, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn mông lung ánh mắt, cầu vai từ đầu vai trượt xuống treo trên cánh tay, hồ điệp xương bởi vì cánh tay chèo chống dựng lên đẹp mắt đường cong.

Đối phương lung lay cái mông, "Ngươi không tiến vào à. . . ?"

Móa!

Khương Daniel đem thỏ cái đuôi giang tắc rút ra, cảm giác trống rỗng còn không có đánh tới Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền bị người yêu nóng bỏng lấp đầy. Một mực dùng giang tắc khuếch trương đường hành lang sớm đã ướt át có thể trực tiếp nuốt vào Alpha khiến người kiêu ngạo cực đại.

Chưa bao giờ có tính sự tình Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc tại đối phương kích thước, nháy mắt bị lấp đầy sau huyệt Tại sau khi thích ứng bắt đầu tham lam hấp thụ xâm lấn thịt lưỡi đao. Khương Daniel chín cạn một sâu cái động tác, mỗi lần trừu sáp cũng có thể cảm giác được chặt chẽ hấp thụ cảm giác, bọn hắn đều là lẫn nhau lần thứ nhất, hắn không muốn bởi vì mình không có khắc chế tốt lỗ mãng cho Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại sợ hãi.

Ai ngờ lo lắng của mình hoàn toàn dư thừa, không thỏa mãn tại lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu Tại Khương Daniel lại một lần đâm sâu lúc nắm chặt sau huyệt, Tại đối phương bị hút hít sâu một hơi lúc phát ra tiếng cười đắc ý.

Đùa ác mèo con nhất định phải đạt được trừng phạt, Khương Daniel dỡ xuống ôn nhu mặt nạ bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo đem côn thịt của mình đội lên chỗ sâu, trước nay chưa từng có chiều sâu để Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay mềm nhũn thân trên ngã tiến giường bên trong, khiến cho phần eo hạ sập cái mông nhô lên cao hơn thuận tiện Khương Daniel xâm lược.

Hắn Tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội không có chương pháp va chạm, dùng sức chi trọng phảng phất muốn đem túi túi cũng cùng nhau không có vào. Ung Thánh Hựu bị đỉnh làm cho kinh thở liên tục, mỗi khi thân thể bị đỉnh hướng về phía trước lúc liền sẽ bị Khương Daniel bóp lấy eo kéo về.

"A, ân. . . Ngô. . . !" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cất cao rên rỉ để Khương Daniel biết mình tìm được cái chỗ kia, tập trung hỏa lực tiến công chỗ mẫn cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt gối ở trong ngực, hắn hiện tại trong đầu trước kia trống không, chỉ có khoái cảm như như hồng thủy không ngừng đánh tới, hắn khóc nghẹn lấy lắc đầu liên tục hô "Không muốn, không được", nhưng là Khương Daniel không có chút nào ý bỏ qua cho hắn, khiến người xấu hổ chính là mình thân thể hướng đại não phản hồi đã nhanh không được tin tức, nhục thể lại tại nghênh hợp Khương Daniel rung động.

"A ân. . . Đừng, đừng lại đỉnh nơi đó, muốn xấu ô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, mềm mềm nhu nhu, một bên hô hào không muốn một bên tham luyến kia phần khoái cảm.

"Ca nghĩ bắn liền bắn, đêm nay không chừng muốn đem ngươi thao bắn bao nhiêu lần đâu."

Nói xong Khương Daniel đối chỗ kia mẫn cảm trùng điệp một đỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu co quắp bắn ra, Khương Daniel rốt cục dừng động tác lại, nhỏ vụn hôn vào phía sau lưng của hắn, run rẩy thân thể để hắn cảm thấy nơi này lập tức liền muốn mọc ra một đôi hồ điệp cánh. Nghĩ tới đây hắn nhịn không được Tại hồ điệp xương chỗ lưu chỗ tiếp theo chỗ đỏ tím ấn ký, vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo nhỏ tay bắt đầu không an phận đi lên, ngón tay dừng ở quầng vú chỗ đảo quanh, cuối cùng xoa bóp đôi kia đã bị quá phận chà đạp quả hồng.

Omega mẫn cảm thân thể còn không có từ trong cao triều chậm tới thân thể lại bị lần nữa trêu chọc, vừa bắn xong phân thân còn không có mềm hạ lại có ngẩng đầu xu thế, vừa thẹn lại khô Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt ở trên người hắn làm loạn tay, mềm thanh âm mắng: "Ô. . . Đều nói cho ngươi không muốn, nấc, kết quả ngươi còn vẩy. . ."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất khóc đến co lại co lại, Khương Daniel vội vàng đem người lật qua đem trên mặt mấy giọt nước mắt thân rơi, nói khẽ xin lỗi cùng trấn an.

Cảm xúc dần dần bình tĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt hiển hiện không rõ đỏ ửng, hắn đem đầu xoay đến một bên không nhìn tới Khương Daniel, quá mất mặt. . . Chính mình mới nói không muốn thân thể lại còn muốn tác thủ càng nhiều.

"Ngươi tiến đến. . ."

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm quá nhỏ, Khương Daniel chỉ có thể cúi người đem lỗ tai áp vào bên miệng hắn.

"Ta bảo ngươi tiến đến. . ."

Khương Daniel rõ ràng chỉ cần phát tình dục vọng cũng sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy thỏa mãn, bản đến chính mình liền còn không có phát tiết, tự nhiên không có ý định tuỳ tiện bỏ qua hắn.

Hắn đáp ứng chậm rãi đem côn thịt xâm nhập đã bị thao đỏ sau huyệt, hai người đồng thời phát ra thỏa mãn rên rỉ.

Đã làm tốt nghênh đón mới một đợt khoái cảm Ung Thánh Hựu chờ trong chốc lát trên thân người đều không có phản ứng, hắn nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem đối phương, Khương Daniel chỉ là cười lắc đầu.

"Ta nhớ được tỏ tình trước Thánh Hựu ca nói, ta tốt với ngươi chỉ là bởi vì nhà ngươi giúp đỡ, mặc dù cũng không phải như vậy, nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca ngươi cũng rất có đạo lý đâu, nói thế nào ngươi cũng là ta kim chủ, tự nhiên được ngươi nói cái gì ta mới có thể làm cái gì."

". . . Đây chính là ngươi chen vào bất động lý do sao? !"

Khương Daniel ủy khuất gật đầu, coi là thật không nhúc nhích ở nơi đó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, thỉnh thoảng còn nháy hai lần con mắt giả vô tội.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu không nể mặt da, phát ra con muỗi kích cỡ tương đương thanh âm, "Ngươi. . . Động một cái. . ."

Khương Daniel rốt cục bắt đầu chuyển động, đối điểm mẫn cảm chính là một chút đỉnh làm, nhưng mà một chút chính là một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu bị dừng lại nhân khí đến phiền muộn đến cực điểm, hắn cắn môi dưới ủy khuất ba ba mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, kết nếu như đối phương dứt khoát học hắn xoay qua đầu không cùng hắn đối mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói không nên lời quá rõ ràng, tỏ tình lúc câu kia đã là cực hạn.

"Niel. . ."

Người thương trong miệng tên thân mật là tốt nhất xuân dược, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cái mũi có chút mỏi nhừ, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân gác ở mình trên vai, nâng lên hạ thân để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nhục hành không ngừng Tại mình sau huyệt ra vào, sinh lý cùng tâm lý khoái cảm đồng thời đạt được thỏa mãn để hắn nói ra dĩ vãng khó mà mở miệng.

"A a. . . Chính là chỗ đó, dùng sức. . . Ân a. . ."

"Niel thật tuyệt, thật là tốt đẹp dễ chịu ô. . ."

"Nhanh hơn chút nữa, a. . . Ta muốn mẫu thân ngươi a. . ."

Gian phòng có thể chỉ có không gián đoạn rên rỉ cùng nhục thể đập thanh âm, giữa răng môi cùng chỗ kết hợp dâm mi tiếng nước là nhất êm tai nhạc dạo.

Phát tình kỳ Omega sinh sản lời vàng dễ như trở bàn tay liền mở ra một đường nhỏ, không như bình thường khoái cảm, sinh sản lời vàng bị đỉnh làm mang theo như tê liệt đau đớn, thân thể phảng phất muốn từ giữa đó bị đánh mở đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn đau ra đổ mồ hôi muốn đem cán rời khỏi lại gặp đến Ung Thánh Hựu cản trở, vì giảm bớt đau đớn kéo dài thời gian hắn ra sức bắn vọt, khe hở hoàn toàn mở ra sau khi lại bị một phen khác chặt chẽ bao trùm phía trước. Hắn dùng hết khí lực Tại kia phiến trong thịt mềm trừu sáp, Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng lại một tiếng cao vút rên rỉ ở bên tai quanh quẩn.

Tại xuất tinh thời điểm Khương Daniel cắn Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy tuyến thể, đồng thời bị rót vào kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể ôm chặt trên người người, Tại trên lưng hắn lưu lại từng đạo vết trảo.

Bị tiêu ký sau Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức tố lập tức phát sinh cải biến, không còn chỉ là cay độc bạc hà hương, hỗn hợp thanh nịnh soda mùi vị của nước pha loãng kia phần kích thích, lưu lại một cỗ ngày mùa hè hương khí.

Khương Daniel ôm mê man đi người yêu, kềm nén không được nữa mừng rỡ phát ra trận trận cười ngây ngô.

Quanh đi quẩn lại nhiều năm, may mắn ngươi chưa hề từ bỏ yêu ta, ta cũng không từ bỏ tìm kiếm ngươi.

\----Fin ----

Văn mạt hình ảnh trứng màu trước nghĩ linh tinh: Quá cảm tạ TTK đem 10 tuổi nhỏ Dữu mặc nhỏ váy váy vẽ ra đến ô ô ô ô ngay từ đầu chúng ta liền nghĩ rất nhiều chủng loại, cuối cùng quyết định chính văn bên trong cái chủng loại kia, kết quả thật quá phù hợp (máu mũi)

Một trương là thiết lập đồ, một trương là chính văn bên trong nâng lên hai tấm hình! Cầm tới đồ thời điểm ta đúng là điên cuồng thét lên đáng yêu đến ngất, cái này không phải liền là trong mộng của ta tràng cảnh sao! Ăn kẹo que là cá nhân ta chấp niệm, ta cảm thấy đáng yêu hài tử liếm kẹo que thật cự —— nhưng —— yêu ——

Có thể tiếp nhận bằng hữu lại hướng xuống kéo a

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

***

"Thánh Hựu ca ——" Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa trước hướng trong phòng thăm dò, không nhìn thấy nhắc đi nhắc lại người không tự giác mân mê miệng.

"Tốt tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu chạy chậm đến từ phòng ngủ ra, xem xét chính là tỉ mỉ cách ăn mặc qua dáng vẻ, tóc mái là Khương Daniel gần nhất đặc biệt thích dấu phẩy.

Khương Daniel dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Đi thôi."

"Ừm."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu là một cái có nghi thức cảm giác người, cùng Khương Daniel xác nhận quan hệ sau mặc dù thường xuyên cùng ra ngoài xem phim, đánh thẻ ăn ngon mỹ thực cửa hàng, nhưng là bởi vì công việc bận rộn hai người chưa từng có cùng một chỗ từng đi xa nhà hoặc là có một lần đàng hoàng hẹn hò.

Cho nên khi Khương Daniel hiến bảo giống như xuất ra hai tấm công viên trò chơi vé vào cửa nói "Ca chúng ta cuối tuần cùng đi chứ" thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn Tại trên mặt hắn hôn một cái, cuối cùng bị đối phương lấy tranh công tên Nghĩa kéo vào phòng.

Mùa đông Seoul bên ngoài không bắt đầu gió, thổi đến người run lẩy bẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy tiến vào trong xe sau lập tức mở ra hơi ấm, chờ nhiệt độ đi lên mới đem cuộn thành một đoàn thân thể giãn ra.

Khương Daniel cau mày rút ra khăn tay cho Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa hút trượt không ngừng cái mũi, đem mũi nhấp đến đỏ bừng mới bằng lòng nắm tay lấy xuống.

"Ca ngươi có phải hay không lại chỉ quan hệ mật thiết liền đi ra ngoài rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm hướng bên trái chuyển hạ cái mông, chột dạ pha trò thuận tiện một cước chân ga đạp xuống đi lái ra bãi đỗ xe, sợ Khương Daniel đem hắn xách về nhà mặc vào dày thu quần mới đồng ý đi ra ngoài.

Trên đường đi Khương Daniel đều thối lấy một gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe không thể làm cái gì, chỉ có thể thỉnh thoảng quay đầu nhìn một chút cáu kỉnh người yêu. Mở đến số lượng xe chạy lớn nhất ngã tư đường lúc gặp gỡ đèn đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái phanh lại đem xe dừng hẳn, quay đầu bưng lấy Khương Daniel mặt đối môi hung hăng hôn một cái đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel biểu tình tự tiếu phi tiếu liền biết người đã hống tốt, "Đừng nóng giận, hả? Là ta không tốt."

Khương Daniel đưa tay bóp một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái mũi, "Ca liền sẽ để ta lo lắng, về sau không thể còn như vậy, đầu gối luôn bị cảm lạnh lão nhìn ngươi làm sao bây giờ."

"Lão có ngươi chiếu cố vấn, ta nhưng không có chút nào lo lắng ta lão niên sinh hoạt."

"Ca ô ô ô ô..." Khương Daniel bị cảm động đến rối tinh rối mù, một điểm không có cảm thấy muốn chiếu cố vấn người khác cả một đời là nhờ có một việc, ngược lại đắm chìm trong Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình cả đời hứa hẹn mừng rỡ bên trong.

Đến thời điểm công viên trò chơi vừa bắt đầu chín cổng còn tụ tập không ít người, chờ hai người trở ra phát hiện kỳ thật du khách nhóm tứ tán Tại rộng rãi công viên trò chơi bên trong có thể dùng thưa thớt để hình dung.

"Sắp tết, mọi người đoán chừng đều về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu bị gió lạnh thổi phải thẳng hút cái mũi, "Người ít thật nhiều."

"Muốn dắt tay sao?"

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ cho hỏi mộng.

"Dắt tay đi." Lần này vô dụng câu nghi vấn, Khương Daniel trực tiếp kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay tại công viên trò chơi bên trong chạy.

Hắn không nhìn sau lưng có chút theo không kịp chân mình bước chỉ có thể bị ép lôi kéo chạy Ung Thánh Hựu, như đứa trẻ con chỉ vào các loại cơ động trò chơi hô hào muốn chơi.

Giống như là bị sung sướng bầu không khí phủ lên, ngay từ đầu còn có chút không được tự nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này càng giống đệ đệ, không cố kỵ nữa người bên ngoài ánh mắt cùng Khương Daniel vui cười đùa giỡn, từ một cái hạng mục di động đến một cái khác lúc chỉ dùng chạy không cần đi, mấy vòng kế tiếp thân thể cũng là không lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu hút trượt lấy trà sữa nóng nhìn về phía Khương Daniel trong tay công viên trò chơi địa đồ, chơi đã hơn nửa ngày kinh điển nhất hạng mục cơ hồ đều chơi qua, hai người một sầu mạc triển thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đột nhiên phát sáng lên, sau đó lại ảm đạm xuống.

Tỉ mỉ Khương Daniel bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng qua liền mất tinh quang, "Ca là thấy cái gì nghĩ chơi phải không?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu thành thật gật đầu, "Thế nhưng là hay là được rồi, ta cảm thấy ngươi sẽ không muốn chơi."

"Ca muốn chơi ta liền phụng bồi, chỉ cần có thể cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng một chỗ ta tuyệt đối sẽ không nhàm chán."

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu hứng thú bừng bừng mà đem hắn kéo đến quỷ trước cửa phòng lúc Khương Daniel kém chút hai mắt tối sầm ngất đi.

Xác thực không sẽ nhàm chán, chỉ là sẽ làm trận qua đời thôi.

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi Ung Thánh Hựu cười sờ sờ đầu hắn, "Chúng ta Niel không nên miễn cưỡng, đi thôi chúng ta đi chơi khác."

Đang lúc hắn quay người muốn rời đi lúc quần áo tay áo bị dùng sức kéo ở, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thấy bình thường xảy ra chuyện gì đều cản ở trước mặt mình người lúc này rụt lại bả vai cúi đầu xuống, rụt rè nói: "Ca, ca bảo vệ tốt ta là được..."

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel hay là thất sách, nếu như hắn biết cái này sân chơi nhà ma là toàn Hàn Quốc có tiếng đáng sợ nhất, hắn khẳng định quyết tâm không đi vào kéo Ung Thánh Hựu co cẳng liền chạy.

Bên này Khương Daniel dọa đến run chân quỳ trên mặt đất bôi kinh hãi quá độ khóc lên nước mắt, bên kia Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vừa rồi nhà ma bên trong ghi âm cười đến nước mắt chảy ròng.

"Ca quá mức thế mà ghi âm, còn cười lớn tiếng như vậy..."

Lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nghĩ ghi lại vài tiếng Khương Daniel kêu thảm về sau thỉnh thoảng lấy ra trò cười hắn một chút, không nghĩ tới phản ứng của hắn vượt xa khỏi dự đoán của mình. Thét lên không có ghi chép vài câu, Khương Daniel một đường ngay tại hô "Cứu mạng a cứu mạng a" "Muốn chết muốn chết muốn chết", nhanh đến cửa ra thời điểm đột nhiên một nữ quỷ từ u tối nơi hẻo lánh bên trong nhảy ra ngoài, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu, kêu to "Không thể thọ hết chết già!" Tông cửa xông ra, còn lại nữ quỷ cùng bị ném đến nữ quỷ trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ.

"Là ngươi quá đáng yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng lại nước mắt, ôm lấy trước mặt đại đoàn tử, "Không khóc không khóc, về sau cũng không tiếp tục đi nhà ma, không xem phim kinh dị có được hay không?"

Khương Daniel điên cuồng lắc đầu, hắn ôm đầu gối nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ vừa nói: "Ca ngươi giữ lại, dù sao ta không phải thời thời khắc khắc Tại bên cạnh ngươi, vạn nhất ngày nào ta đi công tác cái gì không ở bên người ngươi, ngươi còn có thể xuất ra cái này đến cao hứng một chút, mặc dù rất mất mặt, thế nhưng là ta không hi vọng ca trong sinh hoạt không có ta."

Ngày tết người yêu loại này không hiểu lòng ham chiếm hữu Ung Thánh Hựu rất là hưởng thụ, liên tục gật đầu an ủi vài câu sau liền bị khôi phục tinh thần Khương Daniel dắt tay hướng đu quay phương hướng đi đến.

Mùa đông ban đêm tới rất nhanh, vừa mới qua 6 điểm trời đã toàn bộ màu đen, phảng phất tất cả mọi người đang đuổi lấy nhìn đêm nay thứ nhất xóa cảnh đêm, đu quay hàng phía trước lên đội ngũ thật dài. Hai người mượn bất tỉnh tối tia sáng cùng biển người vụng trộm dắt tay, mang theo hàn khí đầu ngón tay xẹt qua tay của đối phương tâm, xúc động không biết là lòng bàn tay mềm mại hay là nội tâm rung động.

Phong bế không gian để mới vừa đi vào đám người hô hấp không khoái, Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay mở ra chỉ có một cái cửa sổ nhỏ, không khí lạnh như băng tranh nhau chen lấn chen vào không gian thu hẹp, chỉ chốc lát sau liền xuống đến một cái thoải mái dễ chịu nhiệt độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp quan sát nhà nhà đốt đèn liền bị trên phạm vi lớn lắc lư khoang hành khách cả kinh nắm chặt một bên inox nắm tay.

Toà này đu quay làm công viên trò chơi mang tính tiêu chí công trình, nghe nói Tại thiết kế thời điểm liền tốn hao rất nhiều tâm tư, giống Khương Daniel dạng này tự tiện rời đi chỗ ngồi, hai cái đại nam nhân đem trọng lượng tập trung ở trong đó một bên cũng chỉ là tại tiến lên quá trình lắc lư mấy lần liền ổn định lại, khoang hành khách vẫn như cũ ổn ổn đương đương theo máy móc vận chuyển.

Khương Daniel đem thân thể của mình chen vào Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân, một tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu bên cạnh, một tay ngón tay dọc theo trên người của hắn chậm rãi đi xuống đi.

Cái tư thế này nguy hiểm lại mập mờ, Khương Daniel thân trên thiếp quá gần đến mức hắn không cách nào cúi đầu, hai tay chỉ có thể rộng mở hoặc là vòng lấy làm người xấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được đối phương ngón tay nhất câu đem dây lưng từ dây lưng trừ bên trong rút ra, lập tức là khóa kéo bị kéo ra ý lạnh. Hắn kinh hoảng dùng tay mãnh chụp Khương Daniel phía sau lưng, mặc dù khoang hành khách chỉ có hai mặt diện tích không lớn pha lê màn tường, bên ngoài không nhìn thấy trong khoang thuyền tình huống, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng chịu đựng không được ở nơi công cộng bị trêu đùa thân thể.

"Ni ngô..." Không cho Ung Thánh Hựu quyền cự tuyệt, Khương Daniel trực tiếp dùng môi ngăn chặn chỗ có lời nói, phô thiên cái địa hôn để Ung Thánh Hựu không thở nổi, hắn đánh Khương Daniel phía sau lưng lực lượng càng ngày càng yếu, cuối cùng chỉ có thể ôm cổ của đối phương đến ổn định mình không ngừng trượt thân thể.

Khương Daniel nửa híp hai mắt thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần mê loạn biểu lộ, Tại đối phương sắp hô hấp không được thời điểm dùng đầu lưỡi liếm qua người kia mẫn cảm hàm trên, Ung Thánh Hựu run run người, Khương Daniel thừa dịp hắn mê loạn thời điểm nâng lên cái mông của hắn một thanh kéo xuống đối phương quần.

"Ngươi... Không được!" Không khí lạnh đánh tới để Ung Thánh Hựu hỗn độn đầu óc rốt cục thanh tỉnh chút, ngày tết người yêu khác người hành vi để hắn lo sợ bất an, nhìn xem bị ném tới khoang hành khách bên kia quần jean, nhìn nhìn lại bởi vì Khương Daniel chui vào bị ép mở ra hai chân, đỏ ửng không tự chủ được bò lên trên gương mặt, giận mà không dám nói gì.

"Vừa rồi ca ca không phải cười đến rất vui vẻ sao? Làm sao hiện tại không cười rồi?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem ca ca của mình thẹn quá hoá giận dáng vẻ ngược lại cười đến xán lạn, hắn một chút lại một chút nhẹ mổ môi của đối phương, trong giọng nói tràn đầy khiêu khích, "Ca ca cho là ta hết giận chưa? Không có a, lúc đầu ta nghĩ đến nếu như chơi đến vui vẻ liền bỏ qua ca một ngựa, thế nhưng là vừa rồi ngươi quá xấu, đành phải trừng phạt ngươi rồi."

"Không nên ở chỗ này..." Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức rụt cổ một cái, sinh khí Khương Daniel bướng bỉnh phải té ngã trâu, làm sao hống đều hống không tốt. Nhưng là mỗi lần Khương Daniel sinh khí, trừ ăn ra dấm bên ngoài đại đa số đều là bởi vì chính mình không có hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn mình, tự biết đuối lý Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể Tại đối phương sinh khí thời điểm ý nghĩ nghĩ cách làm cho đối phương cao hứng trở lại.

"Đương nhiên không ở nơi này." Khương Daniel đưa tay đem cửa sổ nhỏ giam lại, "Ta không nghĩ ca ca cái dạng này bị người khác nhìn thấy, còn có cái này dễ nghe thanh âm phát ra khó nhịn rên rỉ chỉ có ta mới có thể nghe."

Nghe được Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu hơi thở dài một hơi, lập tức lại khẩn trương lên, cái này đu quay vận tốc quay rất chậm, một vòng xuống tới tối thiểu muốn 40 phút, nhưng là hắn luôn có một loại chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đạt tới mặt đất ảo giác dù cho bây giờ còn chưa vận hành đến cuối cùng.

"Kia... Ngươi đem quần trả ta."

"Ca muốn cầm về quần, vậy kế tiếp liền ngoan ngoãn nghe ta lời nói."

Không có có mơ tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu như giã tỏi, khi Khương Daniel để hắn không cho phép nhúc nhích thời điểm hắn mới giật mình mình bị mắc lừa.

Khương Daniel quỳ gối Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân, hai tay đẩy ra đầu gối của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đem chân khép lại, nhưng là chống lại Khương Daniel ánh mắt ý vị thâm trường sau từ bỏ giãy dụa, dứt khoát hai tay ngăn tại mình con mắt trước trang làm cái gì cũng không biết.

Thị giác che đậy để giác quan bị vô hạn phóng đại, Khương Daniel ấm áp hơi thở toàn bộ phun ra Tại có thức tỉnh tình thế trên phân thân, hơi lạnh chóp mũi vô tình hay cố ý cách vải vóc phá cọ, lúc lạnh lúc nóng xúc giác để Ung Thánh Hựu kéo căng thân thể, cuối cùng Tại đối phương môi đụng chạm lấy mẫn cảm yếu ớt bẹn đùi bộ lúc sụp đổ phòng tuyến.

Mới đầu Khương Daniel chỉ là nhẹ nhàng hôn bẹn đùi non mịn thịt trắng, nghe đến đỉnh đầu bên trên truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm yếu ớt tiếng vang sau hắn đột nhiên càng thêm dùng sức đẩy ra hai chân của hắn, quá lớn mở ra biên độ để Ung Thánh Hựu đùi bắt đầu bủn rủn, căng cứng cơ đùi thịt hiện ra chặt chẽ xinh đẹp đường cong.

Khương Daniel đầu tiên là dùng sức mút vào, lưu lại không ít cạn phấn dấu hôn, lít nha lít nhít phân bố Tại hai đùi trắng nõn cây chỗ, sau đó lại cảm thấy chưa đủ nghiền giống như dùng răng đem nguyên bản lưu lại dấu hôn địa phương lại gặm cắn một lần. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là cực ít bị chạm đến địa phương bây giờ bị chà đạp, đối đãi như vậy sau nhất định sẽ lưu lại Thanh Thanh tử tử vết tích, bị chà đạp lúc thân thể dâng lên khoái cảm để hạ thân đã cương, căng cứng Tại trong quần lót tính khí phía trước đã phun ra một chút thanh dịch, choáng ẩm ướt phụ cận vải vóc.

Chờ Khương Daniel buông ra giam cầm hắn bắp đùi tay lúc bởi vì thời gian dài bị ép mở ra đùi, trong lúc nhất thời không có cách nào lập tức khép lại đùi, Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lộ ra đỏ bừng thính tai, lại lên trêu đùa tâm tư.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi thật không nhìn sao, quả nhiên dấu hôn cùng ca da thịt trắng nõn nhất xứng."

Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu số mình lưu lại bao nhiêu cái hôn ngấn, mỗi đếm một hạ liền dùng ngón tay chỉ một điểm lưu lại dấu vết kia tấc da thịt, mang theo ý lạnh đầu ngón tay đụng chạm khô nóng thân thể, chỗ đến đều sẽ mang theo nhỏ xíu run rẩy. Hắn đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu che chắn mình con mắt cánh tay, quả nhiên nhìn thấy người yêu mang theo lệ quang cùng một tia dục vọng hai con ngươi.

Bỏ xuống lòng xấu hổ Ung Thánh Hựu hướng nguồn nhiệt tới gần, Khương Daniel thuận thế đem cả người ôm vào trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, chung quanh tràn đầy Khương Daniel tươi mát mùi nước hoa, hắn hung tợn ra lệnh: "Còn không mau đem ta quần trả ta."

Xen lẫn tình dục sữa âm không có bất kỳ cái gì uy hiếp lực, ngược lại giống như là Miêu Miêu quyền đả Tại bộ ngực mình, Khương Daniel nhịn không được một bên cười ngây ngô một bên phục thị lấy Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn đem quần mặc.

Mới từ đu quay lúc đi ra Ung Thánh Hựu còn đi được có chút lảo đảo, cao ngạo mèo nhà đẩy ra muốn đỡ mình vuốt chó sau trực tiếp đi tới bãi đậu xe, đến thời điểm đi đứng độ linh hoạt cơ bản đã khôi phục, lái xe về nhà dư xài.

Khương Daniel có thể cảm giác được dĩ vãng lái xe tương đối bình ổn Ung Thánh Hựu giờ này khắc này có chút sốt ruột, hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mình có khả năng GG Tại nhà mình ca ca kỹ thuật lái xe hạ. Tại không biết kém chút xông cái thứ mấy đèn đỏ, trôi đi bao nhiêu cái ngoặt đạo phía sau xe tử rốt cục dừng hẳn Tại trong ga ra tầng ngầm, không đợi Khương Daniel từ sinh tử một đường bên trong trở lại sức lực đến liền bị người mở dây an toàn từ trong xe lôi ra, lại bị kéo vào thang máy đẩy vào gia môn, động tác một mạch mà thành.

Thẳng đến mình bị đặt ở trên ván cửa Khương Daniel mới có Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động cầu hoan thực cảm giác, dĩ vãng Ung Thánh Hựu đối tính sự tình rất khai phóng nhưng là cơ hồ không chủ động, như bây giờ chủ động lại vội vàng hành vi trước kia chưa bao giờ có.

Ung Thánh Hựu trèo lên Khương Daniel thân thể, dùng cương hạ thân ma sát Khương Daniel đũng quần, dùng thanh âm khàn khàn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn kêu to "Thật là khó chịu" .

Nhưng là đầu óc còn tại đứng máy Khương Daniel không có bất kỳ cái gì đáp lại cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu rất là thất bại, mình khó phải chủ động một lần cũng chỉ xứng có loại này đầu gỗ đáp lại sao?

Đột nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nóng lòng, hắn ôm lấy Khương Daniel da dẫn theo hắn hướng trên ghế sa lon ngồi, hắn rút qua đặt ở giá mũ áo bên trên cà vạt, đem Khương Daniel hai tay chắp sau lưng dùng cà vạt trói lại.

"Không phải... ? Ta, ca... ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dạng chân Tại Khương Daniel trên thân, nâng lên khuôn mặt của hắn nhìn xuống một phen, "Là không phải là bởi vì bình thường ta đều không chủ động, cho nên chúng ta Niel hôm nay đối với động tác của ta đều không có phản ứng đâu?"

"Đã như vậy, vậy ta lại chủ động một điểm."

"Ngươi mở to hai mắt, xem thật kỹ."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên cởi quần áo một bên đi về phòng ngủ đi, chờ thân thể của hắn ẩn vào giữa phòng trong bóng tối lúc Khương Daniel mơ hồ nhìn thấy hắn đã rút đi trên thân dư thừa quần áo chỉ còn lại thiếp thân ô vuông áo sơmi.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa xuất hiện ở phòng khách thời điểm Khương Daniel liền suy nghĩ, nếu như có thể dùng manga bên trong khoa trương họa pháp, máu mũi của hắn có thể trực tiếp từ trong lỗ mũi phun ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình thoát phải sạch sẽ chỉ còn lại cúc áo giải khai hơn phân nửa ô vuông áo sơmi, nửa mở quần áo lên không là cái gì che chắn tác dụng, cân xứng cơ ngực đập vào mi mắt, Khương Daniel đặc biệt thích hắn có chút thịt lại sẽ không quá phận khỏe mạnh thân thể, không có thịt thừa dưới bụng nhân ngư tuyến ẩn ẩn như hiện, vừa rồi đã thức tỉnh ngọc hành giấu kín Tại hơi dài áo sơmi vạt áo sau.

Khương Daniel giãy dụa thân thể nghĩ rướn cổ lên tìm tòi hư thực, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng lên nhỏ xíu góc độ, cầm trong tay bôi trơn dịch ném đến một bên sau Tại đối diện Khương Daniel cách đó không xa ngồi xổm hạ xuống, vung tay lên đem quần áo xốc lên, khó khăn lắm treo ở chỗ khuỷu tay.

Con mắt đều nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel hận không thể lập tức liền chạy tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người coi hắn là trận đẩy ngã, nhưng là nhớ tới vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên tai mình căn dặn, nói nếu như hắn cái mông dám rời đi ghế sô pha một chút hắn lập tức liền mặc quần áo tử tế lại cấm dục một tháng. Cho nên hắn chỉ có thể lại ngoan lại ủy khuất uốn tại ghế sô pha bên trong.

Vẻn vẹn nhìn thấy không có quần áo vật che đậy nhục thể Khương Daniel hạ thân liền gắng gượng, vừa rồi tại đu quay bên trong làm loạn lưu lại dấu hôn bởi vì quỳ xuống động tác không cách nào thấy rõ, khi hắn còn tại tập trung tinh thần muốn làm sao để Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống lúc ngón tay thon dài cầm cương ngọc hành.

Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay trái lột động lên hạ thân, tay phải dùng ngón tay trỏ cùng ngón cái nhào nặn mình bên phải núm vú. Hắn hất cằm lên, ánh mắt tràn đầy khiêu khích, ngón tay từ túi túi một mực hướng lên vuốt ve, bắt chước giao hợp động tác trên dưới rung động. Cán Tại vuốt ve hạ càng to lớn hơn, đem ngón tay hắn chuyển dời đến càng thêm yếu ớt chỗ quy đầu, dùng móng tay xẹt qua mã nhãn phụ cận kiều nộn da thịt.

Càng mảnh mai địa phương càng mẫn cảm, một đợt lại một đợt khoái cảm đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu khống chế không nổi mình tay một lần lại một lần kích thích chỗ kia yếu ớt, hắn run rẩy đùi, sắp chống đỡ không nổi lúc này lộ ra nặng nề thân thể.

Hắn theo dục vọng không ngừng vặn vẹo eo thân của mình, vuốt ve hạ thân tần suất càng lúc càng nhanh, nhào nặn núm vú ngón tay không tự giác dùng sức, đỏ anh Tại đầu ngón tay chà đạp hạ đỏ tươi lại đứng thẳng, lại đau lại cay xúc cảm kích thích vỏ đại não.

Bị thi ngược khoái cảm khống chế sau hắn híp lại hai mắt ngậm lấy mờ mịt hơi nước, bởi vì vì động tác trên tay mình càng phát ra mê ly. Hắn giống như là hấp thu không đủ giống như một mực hé miệng hô hấp, rên rỉ theo động tác biên độ tăng lớn càng thêm lớn tiếng cùng dinh dính.

"Ừm a... Niel, không đủ..." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng nói bên trong mang theo một chút giọng nghẹn ngào, hai mắt đẫm lệ hướng Khương Daniel nhìn lại. Đối phương nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, hạ thân Tại quần bó hạ căng đến khó chịu, có thể xem không thể thảo thật là đối sự nhẫn nại cực hạn khiêu chiến.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đem trên đầu vú tay lấy xuống, dọc theo eo của ngươi tuyến một đường hướng xuống, đúng chính là như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời chiếu vào Khương Daniel chỉ huy vuốt ve thân thể của mình, đầu ngón tay Tại cái rốn phụ cận đảo quanh, lột động côn thịt tay bắt đầu đối đỉnh khởi xướng tiến công, tần số cao rung động xuống ngựa mắt dần dần phun ra chất nhầy, hắn lần nữa xoa lên mình không có bị chiếu cố vấn qua bên kia đầu vú, hai tay cùng lúc gãi phá mẫn cảm đỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đột nhiên cất cao bắn ra.

Tinh dịch tung tóe đến trên mặt thảm, càng nhiều lưu tại Ung Thánh Hựu bụng dưới cùng giữa bắp đùi, có mấy giọt bắn tung toé đến xương quai xanh cùng trước ngực. Còn ở vào xuất tinh trong cao triều Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp co quắp ngồi dưới đất, theo chân run rẩy phát ra nghẹn ngào tiếng kêu.

Hỗn độn ánh mắt dần dần tìm về tiêu cự, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm có chút môi khô ráo, hắn duỗi ra ngón tay chấm lấy phần bụng tinh dịch bôi ở mình đỏ bừng đứng thẳng trên đầu vú. Vừa cao trào qua thân thể mẫn cảm cực kì, Ung Thánh Hựu vẻn vẹn chỉ là đụng chạm đã cảm thấy thân thể run rẩy không tưởng nổi. Hắn vớt qua bị ném vứt bỏ ở một bên bôi trơn dịch, chen một lớn đống trên tay, Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn xuống Khương Daniel, cười cải biến mình ngồi quỳ chân tư thế, mặt hướng trên ghế sa lon người mở ra hai chân của mình.

Ẩn nấp thật lâu tiểu huyệt bại lộ Tại người yêu trong tầm mắt, phun ra Tại trên bụng tinh dịch bởi vì thay đổi tư thế dọc theo nhân ngư tuyến chảy xuống động, lướt qua phần hông cùng đùi cuối cùng không có vào khẽ trương khẽ hợp cửa huyệt. Bình thường khô khốc cửa huyệt đã hơi có vẻ ướt át, không ngừng co vào khép mở nóng lòng nghĩ bị lấp đầy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn rỗi tay hướng phía dưới tìm kiếm, dùng ngón tay trỏ cùng ngón giữa chống ra sau huyệt, nóng vội đem hai cây dính đầy bôi trơn dịch ngón tay thăm dò vào, ướt át ấm áp thành ruột lập tức đem xâm lấn ngón tay bao khỏa, hắn khó khăn co rúm ngón tay của mình, mỗi một lần ra bên ngoài đều có thể cảm nhận được thành ruột giữ lại, đẩy vào lúc lại một lần nữa hút chặt chẽ.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay thon dài Tại mình sau huyệt ra ra vào vào, dưới thân hỗn tạp dịch thể cùng bôi trơn dịch một mảnh vũng bùn, theo ngón tay trừu sáp dâm mỹ tiếng nước xen lẫn Tại Ung Thánh Hựu vui thích trong tiếng rên rỉ. Thích ứng hai ngón tay đường hành lang càng thêm trống rỗng muốn tác thủ càng nhiều, Tại Ung Thánh Hựu cắm vào thứ ba ngón tay thời điểm sinh lý nước mắt ngăn không được tràn ra, hắn buông ra banh ra cửa huyệt tay che miệng của mình, muốn đem dâm loạn tiếng kêu nuốt vào bụng bên trong.

"Ca... Không muốn che miệng lại, gọi cho ta nghe." Khương Daniel thanh âm khàn khàn, gợi cảm giọng thấp pháo rót vào lỗ tai phảng phất khác loại xuân dược, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình sau huyệt một trận thít chặt, vẻn vẹn cắm vào ngón tay đã không thể thỏa mãn thể nội dâng lên dục vọng.

"Niel... Niel..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay lung tung ở phía sau huyệt trừu sáp, nhưng là chậm chạp đều không có thường ngày Khương Daniel thay hắn khuếch trương lúc kích thích cảm giác.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đem ngón tay lật qua, lòng bàn tay đi lên, sau đó hướng lên trên sờ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel tại thể nội thăm dò, chỉ chốc lát liền sờ đối địa phương, không có hảo hảo lực khống chế độ để Ung Thánh Hựu một cái dùng sức đâm chọt mình chỗ mẫn cảm, xảy ra bất ngờ khoái cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức chắp lên thân eo cong ra một cái xinh đẹp đường cong.

"Ô a..."

"Có phải là siêu dễ chịu? Thánh Hựu ca ngươi lại đỉnh làm mấy lần."

"Ô không được..." Ung Thánh Hựu hớp lấy nước mắt lắc đầu, vẻn vẹn vừa rồi kia một chút hắn liền bị đỉnh váng đầu não đánh ngón chân cuộn mình, hắn Tại chỗ mẫn cảm phụ cận nhàn nhạt trừu sáp, dù cho không đi đụng chạm cũng có xa lạ khoái cảm đánh tới, mắt thấy hạ thân của mình tại không có vuốt ve tình huống dưới lại một lần nữa ngẩng đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp còn có vẻ thanh tỉnh đem ngón tay từ thể nội rút ra, lảo đảo bước chân nhào về phía ghế sô pha bên trong Khương Daniel, hắn giống mèo nhà đồng dạng duỗi ra cái lưỡi liếm láp chủ nhân bờ môi, hai tay không an phận giải khai đối phương quần đem tính khí móc ra, dùng ướt át phải rối tinh rối mù sau huyệt một chút lại một chút lề mề trêu chọc.

Khôi phục tự do Khương Daniel đem tính khí nhắm ngay sau huyệt, hai tay bóp lấy đối phương thân eo bỗng nhiên ép xuống đem côn thịt ngay ngắn không có vào. Nháy mắt bị lấp đầy phong phú làm cho hai người phát ra sảng khoái thanh âm, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel liền bắt đầu kịch liệt đỉnh làm. Đối Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể thuộc nằm lòng Khương Daniel giống như là trừng phạt, quyết tâm đỉnh làm mẫn cảm thịt mềm, thâm nhập thiển xuất thế công để Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đầu hàng, khóc cầu đối phương chậm một chút.

Không nghĩ tới chính là Khương Daniel coi là thật nghe lời ngừng lại, không có nhanh mà đột nhiên thế công ngược lại để Ung Thánh Hựu không thể thích ứng, Khương Daniel đem phân thân chôn tại thể nội nhàn nhạt xẹt qua mẫn cảm hoa tâm, cán phía trước chính là không đi chạm đến vừa rồi tùy ý độc ác chà đạp chỗ, mỗi một cái đều gãi thổi mạnh Ung Thánh Hựu yếu ớt thần kinh.

Bị như vậy trêu đùa Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là không phục, hắn nâng lên bờ mông muốn thoát ly Khương Daniel ràng buộc, ai ngờ không có đem thịt lưỡi đao từ thể nội rút ra ngược lại bị đối phương một cái ép xuống lần nữa đem cán ngay ngắn nuốt vào, đối phương rốt cục cảm thấy được trên thân người muốn chạy trốn tâm tư, không còn cho hắn suy nghĩ chỗ trống một chút lại một chút chống đối. Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân một mực đang Khương Daniel trên bụng ma sát, tiền hậu giáp kích để đầu hắn trống rỗng, Tại người kia đem phân thân rút ra sau đem hắn xoay người đều không có phản kháng chút nào, thẳng đến Khương Daniel lần nữa đem côn thịt thẳng tiến trong cơ thể của hắn mới lại một lần nữa bị ép hoàn hồn.

"Ca không chuyên tâm." Khương Daniel trong giọng nói mang theo điểm ủy khuất, hắn nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm ép buộc hắn nhìn thẳng phía trước, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên trợn to hai mắt phát ra hài lòng tiếng cười, "Thánh Hựu ca cái dạng này, Niel thấy thế nào đều nhìn không đủ."

Hai người phía trước tới gần tủ TV địa phương trưng bày một mặt toàn thân kính, bình thường trước khi ra cửa bọn hắn đều thích ở đây chỉnh lý mình dung nhan, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi Tại Khương Daniel trong ngực hướng tấm gương, trong kính người trên mặt hiển hiện mất tự nhiên đỏ ửng, xốc xếch tóc trán không thể che khuất mê ly hai mắt, kiều đĩnh cán bên trên gân xanh có thể thấy rõ ràng, bị ép mở ra giữa hai chân tràn đầy tinh dịch cùng bôi trơn dịch chất hỗn hợp, điểm xuyết lấy trải rộng Tại bên đùi bắt đầu phiếm tử dấu hôn.

Cái tư thế này để Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới bọn hắn lần thứ nhất Tại phòng họp ân ái tình hình, lúc ấy hắn cũng là như thế này bị ép đối ký túc xá cửa sổ sát đất, chỉ là lần kia là pha lê màn tường, không giống lần này là tấm gương, ảnh hình người có thể thấy rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel nâng eo của hắn chậm rãi rung động, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tiểu huyệt của mình bị thao phiếm hồng lại không ngừng giảo gấp xâm phạm hắn thịt lưỡi đao, che kín gân xanh thô to tính khí ở phía sau huyệt ra ra vào vào, mỗi lần đẩy vào hắn đều cảm thấy mình một giây sau liền muốn bị thao xấu, phía trên chất lỏng đều là từ trong cơ thể mình bị mang ra.

Rõ ràng là nam tử lại bị cắm xuất thủy để Ung Thánh Hựu giấu không được xấu hổ. Bản không thể chứa nạp dị vật hậu đình không ngừng bị người yêu xâm phạm lại dâng lên một cỗ dị dạng cảm giác thỏa mãn, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát làm càn mình đắm chìm trong trong nhục dục, cong lên đầu gối một lần nữa ngồi quỳ chân Tại Khương Daniel trên thân.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biến hóa tư thế liền buông ra kềm ở hắn cái cằm tay, hắn cầm cố lại đối phương thân eo không ngừng hướng lên đỉnh hông, Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp hắn tần suất chìm xuống thân thể của mình.

Ưỡn một cái trầm xuống để mỗi một lần đỉnh làm đều chuẩn xác đâm vào Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, nhanh muốn cao triều thân thể bắt đầu co rút, Khương Daniel cán bị hút càng ngày càng gấp thực, phảng phất lần tiếp theo rút ra liền sẽ đem thể nội thịt mềm lật ra.

"Ni, Niel... Ngô a... Ta không được..." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh lấy khóc nấc, kịch liệt đỉnh làm để hắn nói không nên lời một câu đầy đủ, "Muốn... Muốn bắn ô..."

"Ca ca nghĩ bắn sao? Thế nhưng là Niel còn không nghĩ." Khương Daniel hôn hắn phần gáy, đối phương ức chế không nổi run rẩy, "Nếu như ca ca muốn để Niel bắn, vậy liền nói chút gì đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển, hỗn độn đầu óc nơi nào có thể suy nghĩ, chỉ có thể phản xạ có điều kiện đem dục vọng trong lòng nói ra.

"Quá nhanh ngô a... Thế nhưng là đính đến thật thoải mái, ni, ân a..."

"Không thể lại đỉnh nơi đó, muốn, muốn xấu ô..."

"Lại cắm ngô a... !" Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu trùng điệp một đỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu nhọn kêu ra tiếng, hắn run rẩy đỡ lấy vòng Tại mình thân eo cánh tay ổn định không ngừng lắc lư thân thể, "Lỗ nhỏ muốn không khép được a... !"

Khương Daniel não bổ một chút Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bởi vì bị thao đến không khép được, tinh dịch dịch thể dọc theo đùi chảy xuống dưới tấm hình thân lại trướng một vòng. Ung Thánh Hựu trừng lớn tràn đầy nước mắt hai mắt kinh hô: "Ô... Niel ngươi làm sao còn có thể lớn... Thật, thật hội... Ân a..."

Cự tuyệt toàn bộ bị va chạm thành vỡ vụn rên rỉ, tinh lực tốt ngày tết yêu người dục vọng phảng phất phát tiết không hết, hắn bắt Ung Thánh Hựu vòng eo mảnh khảnh, giống cái mao đầu tiểu tử lần lượt hướng hắn biết đến nhạc viên xuất phát, thẳng đến ấm áp tinh dịch đều bắn tại lửa nóng bên trong dũng đạo.

***

"Ca về sau sẽ nghe lời hảo hảo mặc quần áo a?"

"Nhất định hảo hảo mặc..."

"Ca, về sau chúng ta lại đi nhà ma đi ~ "

"... Không đi! ! !"

\----Fin ----


	274. Chapter 274

* SARS hình nuôi nhốt, tuổi tác thao tác có, học sinh lớp mười hai Dan x năm thứ ba đại học bảo đảm nghiên Ung

* thắt chặt dây an toàn

1.

"Có lẽ các ngươi có thể nói cho ta, cái này là muốn đi đâu con a?"

Tự nhận cây chính miêu hồng một đời ba thanh niên tốt Ung Thánh Hựu 5 phút trước lôi kéo rương hành lý từ chèn chết người không đền mạng tàu điện ngầm bên trong ra, còn không có đem thở hổn hển thuận, trong tay hành lý liền bị quần áo một thân đen người một thanh đoạt đi.

Dưới ban ngày ban mặt cướp bóc, hiện tại đã như thế càn rỡ sao? ! Đừng tưởng rằng mang kính râm cảnh sát cũng không nhận ra a! Nhìn thấy người kia càng chạy càng xa Ung Thánh Hựu mới vung ra chân đuổi theo. Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết mình thể lực không tốt, nhất là không am hiểu cầu loại vận động cùng chạy bộ, vốn cho là mình sẽ trơ mắt nhìn xem người áo đen dần dần từng bước đi đến, không nghĩ tới người kia cùng biết hắn thể lực phế giống như phối hợp hắn tiết tấu chạy, cuối cùng thật đúng là để Ung Thánh Hựu Tại bãi đậu xe dưới đất cho đuổi kịp.

Hai tay của hắn chống đỡ đầu gối thở rất lâu khí, chính nâng người lên chuẩn bị vứt bỏ hình tượng đối với đối phương chửi ầm lên thời điểm dừng ở hắn sát vách màu đen bảo mẫu xe xe cửa đột nhiên mở ra, người ở bên trong không nói hai lời đem Ung Thánh Hựu túm lên xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu định nhãn xem xét bắt hắn lên xe người cùng đoạt hắn hành lý người mặc đồng dạng quần áo màu đen cùng kính râm, "Bành" một tiếng đóng lại cửa xe sau hắn cùng hành lý cùng nhau bị bảo mẫu xe mang đi.

Trên xe hai cái người áo đen mặt không biểu tình ngồi nghiêm chỉnh , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao lải nhải chính là không cùng hắn đáp lời. Lúc đầu lời nói không coi là nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát xụi lơ tại chỗ ngồi bên trên suy nghĩ lên nhân sinh.

Hắn thực tế không nghĩ ra mình đắc tội với ai.

Là lần trước đi ngang qua sân điền kinh bị bóng đá đập trúng, cầu bắn ngược thật xa cuối cùng rơi tới trường học trong hồ nước báo ứng? Hay là cự tuyệt quá nhiều tỏ tình nam nam nữ nữ bị nó bên trong một cái cưỡng ép buộc đi?

Có trời mới biết tỏ tình nam nữ tỉ lệ 1: 1, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đối phương là nam hay là nữ đều đoán không cho phép, một lòng vui nam sắc hắn chỉ có thể yên lặng cầu nguyện là một cái phù hợp hắn thẩm mỹ nam nhân.

Cho nên vì cái gì cứ như vậy ngầm thừa nhận là bị cầu ái không thành người bắt cóc rồi? Nói chung chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác phí đầu óc tiếp tục suy nghĩ, thuyền đến đầu cầu tự nhiên thẳng chứ sao.

Xe ngừng tại ngoại giới có thể xưng khu nhà giàu độc tòa nhà biệt thự trước, Ung Thánh Hựu được đưa tới lầu hai phòng tiếp khách, đi vào lúc một cái làn da trắng nõn, khuôn mặt mỹ lệ thiếu niên khoanh tay cánh tay vểnh lên chân bắt chéo ngồi Tại một mình ghế sô pha bên trong, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi đi vào hắn chỉ là nhấc một chút mắt miệng bên trong nho nhỏ lẩm bẩm một tiếng, thính lực và sức quan sát đều nhất lưu Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không có bỏ qua trong mắt của hắn chợt lóe lên mừng rỡ cùng khó chịu lẩm bẩm âm thanh.

Tự biết không có sinh mệnh uy hiếp sau Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát nghênh ngang ngồi Tại cách đối phương gần nhất trên ghế sa lon dài, cầm lấy trên mặt bàn cà phê nhấp một cái, quả nhiên bị không có thêm đường cà phê đen khổ phải khuôn mặt nhỏ nhíu một cái, bịch gác lại chén cà phê liều mạng hướng bên trong thêm phương đường.

"Ngươi ngược lại là, không có chút nào sợ a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị gợi cảm giọng thấp pháo hấp dẫn một lần nữa ngẩng đầu, hắn cẩn thận chu đáo thiếu niên ở trước mắt, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn không ra thân cao, nhưng nhìn kia Thái Bình Dương giống như rộng đoán chừng sẽ không thấp, đậu đậu mắt cẩu cẩu tướng, làn da trắng nõn có nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Cực phẩm a.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác nuốt nước miếng một cái, ai ngờ đối phương cho là hắn là đang sợ, "Nguyên tới vẫn là sẽ sợ a. Ta gọi Khương Daniel, là nơi này chủ nhà, năm nay 19 tuổi, đọc lớp mười hai."

Khương Daniel bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng chén cà phê bên trong ngược lại sữa bò tay, "Ta bắt ngươi đến chính là muốn nuôi nhốt ngươi."

"Ngươi nói cái gì... ?"

"Ta nói, " Khương Daniel trực câu câu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt, "Ta muốn nuôi nhốt ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác cau chặt lông mày, quấy quấy đã biến thành sữa bò cà phê chất lỏng, mình đã cùng phụ mẫu nói nghỉ hè muốn về nhà, hiện tại đột nhiên không gặp người có thể hay không báo cảnh a?

Khương Daniel tựa hồ đã sớm đoán được hắn lo lắng, "Ta điều tra qua ngươi, rất rõ ràng ngươi tình huống trong nhà, ta đã cùng cha mẹ ngươi bắt được liên lạc nói đạo sư của ngươi lâm thời cho ngươi nhiệm vụ nghỉ hè muốn ở lại trường, không trở về nhà."

"A... ?"

"Bọn hắn nói có thể lý giải, để ngươi hảo hảo cố lên."

Tâm thật to lớn...

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, lại nhìn Khương Daniel, đối phương giả vờ như rất chảnh dáng vẻ kỳ thật nội tâm rất khẩn trương, rất sợ mình cự tuyệt cùng phản kháng a?

Nghĩ tới đây Ung Thánh Hựu lại lâm vào mình não bổ tiểu thế giới, hoàn toàn đem Khương Daniel không nhìn ở một bên, lúc này đến Khương Daniel sốt ruột, tuổi không lớn lắm hắn không biết muốn làm sao thuyết phục trước mắt ca ca, chỉ có thể một mực la hét "Ta sẽ không để ngươi trở về, ta liền muốn nuôi nhốt ngươi" .

Bị Khương Daniel vừa hô Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, ai nha tiểu bằng hữu thật sự là dễ dàng kích động. Hắn bưng lấy chén cà phê hai ba bước đi đến tiểu hài trước mặt, "Đem chân mở ra."

"Cái ..."

"Đem, chân, trương, mở." Ung Thánh Hựu nhướng mày, "Thuận tiện đem song giơ tay lên mở ra."

Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn làm theo, một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền đưa lưng về phía hắn chân dài co rụt lại cả người ngồi Tại hắn giữa hai chân trên ghế sa lon, đưa tay nắm qua Khương Daniel tay ôm ở eo của mình.

Đột nhiên nhuyễn ngọc trong ngực để Khương Daniel bất ngờ, lăng lăng mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu Tại trong ngực hắn lao thao: "Cái này ghế sô pha cũng quá nhỏ ngồi hai người tốt chen, Daniel nhà ngươi hẳn là rất có tiền đi quay đầu đổi một trương có thể hai người ổ cùng nhau."

"Daniel? Ngươi nghe được không a?"

"Tốt, tốt... !"

Ung Thánh Hựu ổ lấy ngồi không thoải mái dứt khoát đem chân duỗi thẳng, phía sau lưng vì điều chỉnh thành tư thế thoải mái vừa đi vừa về cọ xát.

Cái này một cọ không được, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt tản ra tinh quang vội vàng buông xuống cà phê trong tay, một chút xoay người lại hai tay sờ lên Khương Daniel bụng dưới.

"Ngươi có cơ bụng? !"

"Ta có... Ài Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đừng đừng đừng, đừng vén ta quần áo a!"

"Để ta xem một chút, để ta xem một chút."

"Nhìn liền nhìn làm sao liền, liền lên tay!"

"Lại sờ sờ, lại sờ sờ."

"Ca!"

2.

Từ ngày đó trở đi Ung Thánh Hựu liền vào ở Khương Daniel biệt thự, cho tới bây giờ chỉ ở trên TV gặp qua nhà có tiền trang hoàng hắn phòng đối diện tử đầy lòng hiếu kỳ, khi biết phòng ngủ chính vị trí sau hắn liền vứt xuống Khương Daniel vây xem lên cả tòa phòng ở, sửng sốt đến cơm tối thời gian mới hồi tâm.

Cơm tối trong lúc đó Khương Daniel thối lấy một gương mặt lay trong chén cơm, thịt cũng chưa ăn mấy khối, ngồi Tại hắn sát vách Ung Thánh Hựu không tim không phổi, không chút nào thương cảm kim chủ tâm tình khối lớn cắn ăn. Tại hắn sau khi ăn xong mới phát hiện Khương Daniel cơ hồ không ăn mấy ngụm, đối phương nhìn xem hắn một bộ giận mà không dám nói gì dáng vẻ để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn liền cùng ủy khuất đại cẩu chó giống như.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra bình thường đùa chó tư thế, đưa tay thuận thuận tóc của hắn, nhu thuận sợi tóc xúc cảm cực kỳ dễ trêu phải hắn nhịn không được nhiều sờ mấy cái. Thấy Khương Daniel sắc mặt hòa hoãn không ít, hắn kẹp lên vừa mới phát giác được món ngon nhất xào thịt bò đưa tới cáu kỉnh tiểu bằng hữu bên miệng.

"A —— —— "

Thấy Khương Daniel quệt miệng ăn thịt bò Ung Thánh Hựu liền không nhịn được "Ai một cỗ ~" kêu ra tiếng còn đưa tay đi cào hắn cái cằm, ai ngờ đối phương đối loại này lột chó lột mèo hành vi dùng trên người mình không có chút nào kháng cự, nhai xong còn cần ánh mắt ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục.

Một bữa cơm cứ như vậy giày vò khốn khổ nhanh 1 giờ mới ăn xong, qua đi hai người một cái làm bài tập một cái viết luận văn, cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu trước dừng lại đi tắm rửa, sau khi ra ngoài nhìn thấy Khương Daniel còn đang giải đề để hắn đối cái này con em nhà giàu có chút lau mắt mà nhìn. Cuối cùng Khương Daniel thực tế giải không ra cái kia đạo đề toán, đem bút quăng ra cũng tắm rửa đi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ngay ngắn ở vừa rồi Khương Daniel trên chỗ ngồi, cầm lấy bút Tại bản nháp trên giấy múa bút thành văn.

Khi Khương Daniel từ phòng tắm lúc đi ra liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt ủ rũ ghé vào quyển bài tập của mình bên trên, chu cái miệng được không phiền muộn.

"Daniel a..." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm ủy khuất vang lên, "Quả nhiên toán học kiểm tra qua 23 phân người nghĩ ở trước mặt ngươi đùa nghịch là vô dụng a."

"Đạo này đề rất khó, lão sư chỉ cấp trong lớp toán học học sinh xuất sắc làm, cho nên giải không ra cũng không có việc gì."

"Chúng ta Daniel lợi hại như vậy a."

Một cái "Chúng ta" thành công đem Khương Daniel làm cho mặt đỏ tới mang tai, Ung Thánh Hựu còn lệch ra cái đầu nghĩ người này chuyện gì xảy ra lập tức liền đỏ mặt phải cùng hầu tử cái mông giống như.

"Đã có thể không làm bài, " Ung Thánh Hựu nắm Khương Daniel tay đi đến bên giường, "Kia liền đi ngủ."

Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới cái này tiểu thân bản sức lực như thế lớn, tại bị đẩy ngã xuống giường sau bóng tối lập tức bao phủ lên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu dạng chân Tại hắn rắn chắc trên bụng nghĩ giải hắn áo ngủ cúc áo.

"Thánh Thánh Thánh Hựu ca... ! Ngươi đây là làm cái gì? !"

"Làm cái gì? Ngươi đem ta buộc đến không phải liền là vì làm chuyện này a, đừng nắm lấy tay ta a nút thắt không giải được, hay là ngươi muốn ta dùng miệng giúp ngươi giải?"

Thấy Khương Daniel trướng đỏ mặt nói không ra lời, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ đầu một cái mới nhớ tới đối phương còn chưa trưởng thành, "Không có mở qua ăn mặn?"

"Ca... !"

"Biết rồi biết rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người nằm Tại Khương Daniel sát vách, hai tay ôm hắn cường tráng thân eo, đầu chôn ở đối phương lồng ngực từ từ căng đầy cơ ngực, "Vậy liền ôm đi ngủ có thể chứ?"

Trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu chính là một cái vội vàng hôn sâu.

Khương Daniel kềm ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm khiến cho hắn ngẩng đầu sau đó nặng nề mà hôn xuống, lướt qua mấy lần sau Khương Daniel liền ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu môi mỏng, lấy môi mút vào, dùng răng gặm cắn. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải bờ môi của mình đã sung huyết sưng đỏ, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn bị cắn phá chảy ra huyết châu.

Không có hôn kinh nghiệm mèo rừng nhỏ không đầy một lát liền hô hấp không khoái xụi lơ thân thể, ô nghẹn lấy phát ra nặng nề dính chặt giọng mũi, hắn vội vàng túm túm Khương Daniel góc áo đối phương mới bằng lòng há mồm.

Ung Thánh Hựu há to mồm hô hấp hai ngụm không khí mới mẻ, trên mặt nhiệt độ còn không có hạ bờ môi liền bị lại một lần nữa ngăn chặn, chưa kịp đóng chặt hàm răng liền bị đối phương đầu lưỡi tuỳ tiện xâm nhập.

Hơi chút chậm chạp đầu lưỡi để Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được Khương Daniel cũng không có cái gì hôn kinh nghiệm, bằng vào bản năng Tại trong miệng của mình làm loạn, đầu lưỡi cẩn thận từng li từng tí xẹt qua hàm răng, liếm vượt qua hàm lúc rốt cục dừng không ngừng run rẩy một chút.

Nhưng mà cái này rất nhỏ động tác bị đối phương bắt được, Khương Daniel đột nhiên ra sức tiến công mẫn cảm hàm trên, đầu lưỡi càng dò xét càng sâu, chỗ sâu thịt mềm ướt át ấm áp, Khương Daniel chỉ tiếc không thể gặm cắn một phen.

Sinh lý nước mắt tràn ngập Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt, cuối cùng Tại Khương Daniel quấn lấy hắn đầu lưỡi thời điểm tràn ra. Hai tay của hắn chống đỡ Tại Khương Daniel trước ngực, muốn chạy trốn cái này để người hít thở không thông hôn, nhưng là đối phương không có ý bỏ qua cho hắn, phát giác hắn chạy trốn tâm tư sau kềm ở cái cằm tay nắm càng chặt hơn, một cái tay khác ôm qua hắn eo, hai người hạ thân kề sát, tương hỗ ma sát có va chạm gây gổ chi thế.

Khương Daniel hút lại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi, giống như là muốn đem trong miệng hắn nước bọt toàn bộ hút đi, tư tư tiếng nước Tại trong căn phòng an tĩnh bị vô hạn phóng đại, mập mờ lại sắc tình, nước bọt dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng chảy ra không có vào cái cổ, chiếu đến yếu ớt nguyệt phản xạ ánh sáng ra nhàn nhạt thủy quang.

Chờ Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu lúc hắn đã khóe mắt phiếm hồng, con mắt ướt át, trên mặt vải lấy nước mắt, chỗ cổ ẩm ướt phải rối tinh rối mù, ánh mắt mê ly, lồng ngực bởi vì hô hấp dồn dập không ngừng chập trùng, Khương Daniel cảm thấy lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân khẳng định đều hiện ra xinh đẹp màu hồng phấn.

"Ca nụ hôn đầu tiên bị ta đoạt đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận mệnh chùy Khương Daniel một quyền, chỉ là mềm nhũn chẳng những không thương, còn cào được lòng người ngứa.

"Có ngươi điều tra phải như vậy triệt để sao?"

"Ta cũng cho Thánh Hựu ca."

"Tiểu xử nam lời tâm tình còn thật biết nói."

Không thể không nói lời nói mới rồi Ung Thánh Hựu rất được lợi, hoàn toàn quên mình mới vừa rồi bị khi dễ được nhiều "Chật vật", hắn nắm chặt khoác lên mình trên lưng tay, "Ôm chặt, nửa đêm buông ra ta coi như không để ngươi ôm trở về tới."

Khương Daniel nắm chặt cánh tay, đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cổ chỗ si ngốc cười ngây ngô.

"Ca ngủ ngon."

"Ngủ ngon ngốc cẩu cẩu."

3.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel chính đọc lớp mười hai, kỳ thật còn không có chính thức được nghỉ hè, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu rời giường thời điểm sát vách vị trí sớm đã không có nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Quản gia tận tụy hướng Ung Thánh Hựu báo cáo thiếu gia nhà mình tình huống, còn đặc địa dặn dò hắn ứng Khương thiếu gia phân phó hắn không Tại biệt thự trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu không được rời đi căn phòng ngủ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ lấy trống rỗng giường chiếu, rõ ràng ngủ rất ngon người sửng sốt lên rời giường khí, ngoài miệng đáp ứng lấy quản gia, quay người lại liền học trong phim ảnh kiều đoạn dùng ga giường cột vào ban công trên cây cột ý đồ chạy trốn, đem đến đây đưa bữa sáng người hầu dọa cho phát sợ.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một lần lại một lần ý đồ đào thoát, quản gia lại một lần đem hắn lĩnh trở về phòng sau không còn cách nào khác, đành phải bóp lấy tan học giây thứ nhất đánh vào điện thoại báo cáo tình huống trong nhà. Vì Ung Thánh Hựu thân người an toàn Khương Daniel đem phạm vi hoạt động mở rộng đến cả tòa biệt thự cùng trước hậu hoa viên.

Phạm vi hoạt động biến lớn sau Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình tốt không ít, không tiếp tục tìm quản gia cùng bọn người hầu phiền phức, Tại phát hiện Khương lão gia trong thư phòng chứa rất nhiều hắn cảm thấy hứng thú thư tịch sau dứt khoát cả ngày ngâm trong thư phòng.

Khương Daniel đẩy ra cửa thư phòng thời điểm liền nhìn xem tưởng niệm cả ngày người mang theo mắt kính gọng vàng bưng lấy sách ngồi Tại trên ghế mây, hắn xích lại gần xem xét là mình thưởng thức nhất không đến thi tập. Ban ngày còn đang bởi vì Khương Daniel đi không từ giã náo nhỏ cảm xúc người, lúc này chính chủ đứng ở trước mặt hắn đều thờ ơ, bị không để ý tới người một thanh rút mở Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay thi tập để ở một bên, hai tay chống ở ghế đu nắm tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu giam cầm Tại dao trong ghế.

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy nháy có chút chua chua con mắt, duỗi ra hai tay một câu "Ôm một cái" để Khương Daniel tâm tình tiêu cực ném đến lên chín tầng mây. Ở nhà lúc hai người dính sền sệt, thỉnh thoảng ngươi sờ một thanh eo ta hôn ngươi một ngụm.

Một tuần sau Khương Daniel cuối cùng kết thúc lớp mười hai học bù chính thức được nghỉ hè, hắn tốt sau hướng thường ngày hướng thư phòng đi đến, nửa đường bị quản gia gọi lại.

"Thiếu gia, hôm nay Ung thiếu gia trước đây không lâu đã rời đi thư phòng, nói mệt mỏi muốn đi bơi lội thư giãn một tí."

"Có đúng không." Khương Daniel từ cửa sổ sát đất nhìn ra ngoài, quả nhiên trong bể bơi có thể nhìn thấy một cái thân ảnh màu đen.

"Mới ta đã sai người cho Ung thiếu gia đưa đi đồ uống lạnh cùng mâm đựng trái cây, nếu như thiếu gia không có phân phó khác chúng ta liền không còn tiến đến quấy rầy."

"Ừm." Khương Daniel như có điều suy nghĩ gật gật đầu, "Tất cả mặt hướng bể bơi cửa sổ đều kéo bên trên màn cửa, một mặt đều không cho để lọt."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu rất hưởng thụ lặn Tại cảm giác trong nước, trầm xuống đến trong nước phảng phất ngăn cách tất cả tạp âm, chỉ có huy động mặt nước sẽ có vài tiếng ùng ục tiếng nước.

Hắn đã từng cùng người nhà đi hải ngoại chơi qua lặn, không am hiểu vận động hắn nín thở lại không tệ, Khương Daniel nhà bể bơi chiều dài vừa vặn đủ Ung Thánh Hựu một hơi từ một đầu bơi tới bên kia.

Từ trong nước nổi lên thời điểm Khương Daniel liền trú lập ở trước mặt hắn, dọa đến Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút bịch một chút té xuống, còn tốt Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ giữ chặt hắn.

"Tan học trở về rồi?"

"Ừm, ta nghỉ." Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu chậm tay chậm đi xuống, bó sát người áo tắm phác hoạ ra uyển chuyển dáng người đường cong. Lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu thích uốn tại trong ngực hắn đọc sách, Khương Daniel liền có thể cảm giác được đối phương cái mông hẳn là ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên, hôm nay xem xét quả là thế.

Đại thủ xoa nắn lấy rắn chắc khe mông, cảm giác khác thường tràn ngập Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh dọc theo lưng thẳng vọt lên. Khương Daniel thân trên đều không mặc gì, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể níu lấy bả vai hắn một chút xíu da thịt, còn không nỡ dùng lực.

"Ngươi... Ngươi đừng vò ô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu vẩy đi lên tóc trán rơi xuống mấy sợi nhu hòa sắc bén lông mày xương, ửng đỏ gương mặt, sung huyết thính tai bại lộ trong cơ thể hắn khô nóng.

Nghe được nhỏ giọng ô nghẹn Khương Daniel rốt cục bỏ qua bị chà đạp bờ mông, ngón tay hắn câu lên trong ngực người thiếp thân áo tắm vạt áo, đơn giản hình thức ban đầu cơ bụng đập vào mi mắt. Hắn giống đối đãi trân bảo đồng dạng dùng ngón tay mơn trớn trên bụng mỗi một đầu khe rãnh, mỗi lướt qua một chút trong ngực người đều run rẩy một chút, kích thích một mảnh nhỏ nổi da gà.

"Ta cũng không biết Thánh Hựu ca ngươi có cơ bụng."

"Ta nhảy poppin có cũng không kỳ quái được không?" Ung Thánh Hựu tả oán xong sau nhỏ giọng thầm thì, "Thiên Thiên ôm ngủ cũng không gặp ngươi mò ra..."

"Nguyên lai ca vẫn nghĩ ta sờ sao?" Khương Daniel tham luyến vuốt ve, một cái khác nhàn rỗi tay đem áo tắm càng vẩy càng cao, thẳng đến trước ngực quả hồng lộ ra mới đình chỉ động tác, hắn dùng lòng bàn tay ở một bên trên quầng vú lượn vòng, "Hiện đang sờ tới được đến đi, hả?"

"Ngươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ hồng mắt làm sau cùng giãy dụa, "Ta không làm vị thành niên."

Khương Daniel chuyển cái phương hướng nhẹ nhàng đẩy, đem Ung Thánh Hựu giam cầm Tại thành ao cùng thân thể của mình ở giữa, ướt át đầu lưỡi dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu tai liếm láp, cảm giác được trong ngực người dần dần xụi lơ thân thể, hắn cắn một cái vào thèm nhỏ dãi đã lâu vành tai, mút vào ra dính chặt tiếng nước, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai phun ra một ngụm ấm áp khí tức, Khương Daniel thanh âm đã mang lên khàn khàn tình dục.

"Thế nhưng là ta có thể làm người trưởng thành a."

Khương Daniel đem vừa rồi thoát Tại bên bể bơi áo choàng tắm lấy ra đệm ở Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, mềm mại xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu cõng không có bị gạch men sứ cấn phải đau nhức, hắn nhăn nhó một chút nho nhỏ âm thanh nói ra: "Vậy ngươi điểm nhẹ... Làm đau về sau liền không làm cho ngươi."

Đạt được đáp ứng, Khương Daniel vội vàng nghĩ rút đi trên thân hai người quần áo, dính đầy ao nước quần áo bám vào trên thân hai người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem khỉ gấp đệ đệ cười ra tiếng, giơ tay lên đem áo cởi xuống, Tại đối phương cởi hắn quần bơi thời điểm phối hợp ngẩng lên chân.

Trần trụi hai cỗ nhục thể ở trong nước triền miên, trao đổi lấy lẫn nhau trong miệng không khí, bên cạnh ao mực nước rất thấp chỉ tới hai người chỗ đùi, Ung Thánh Hựu bại lộ trong không khí thân thể bị giọt nước bay hơi mang đi nhiệt lượng, rùng mình một cái sau phản xạ có điều kiện hướng trên thân nguồn nhiệt tới gần, "Daniel... Ta lạnh..."

"Lập tức liền để ngươi nóng."

Khương Daniel dùng miệng ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bên phải đầu vú, đầu lưỡi Tại quầng vú đảo quanh, giống như là nhấm nháp kẹo que đồng dạng liếm láp, răng thỉnh thoảng xẹt qua mẫn cảm đầu vú, dẫn tới dưới thân người hô hấp càng thêm gấp rút. Hắn dùng hút ra sữa tươi khí thế mút vào đã đứng thẳng hồng nhuận núm vú, cuối cùng còn cảm thấy chưa đủ dùng răng ngậm chặt đầu vú nhẹ nhàng lôi ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau thở khẽ, tê dại lại nhói nhói cảm giác tập kích vỏ đại não, thị ngược thừa số bị kích phát để hắn say mê Tại vừa đau lại thoải mái trong khoái cảm không cách nào tự kềm chế, không có bị chiếu cố vú trái dị thường trống rỗng, hắn túm túm Khương Daniel tóc, hai mắt ngậm lấy nước mắt thanh âm mềm nhu nhu: "Một bên khác cũng phải..."

Khương Daniel giương mắt nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt đầm đìa nhìn mình chằm chằm, cảm thấy hạ thân vừa cứng một vòng, nghe lời đem một bên khác núm vú cũng chiếu cố đỏ tươi đứng thẳng, khi tay của hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân lúc đối phương đột nhiên kéo căng thân thể cũng biên độ nhỏ giãy dụa.

"Niel... Ở đây, không được..."

Khương Daniel một tay ôm sát đối phương eo thon chi, nắm chặt phân thân tay không có dừng lại lột động động tác, "Ca là thế nào hả? Hiện tại mới phản ứng được sẽ bị người nhìn thấy sao?" Động tác trên tay của hắn càng lúc càng nhanh, lột động biên độ cũng từ gốc rễ chiếu cố vấn đến quy đầu, "Ngô, cũng đúng nha vạn nhất chờ chút quản gia đến cho chúng ta đưa đồ uống cùng mâm đựng trái cây..."

"Ca liền bị nhìn hết."

Trong lòng lo lắng sự tình bị đối phương dùng chẳng hề để ý trêu đùa ngữ khí nói ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng xấu hổ vừa lên đến thân thể không bị khống chế run run, Tại Khương Daniel vuốt ve hạ bắn ra.

Đậm đặc bạch trọc ở tại hai người thân thể bên trên, trên mặt nước cũng nổi lơ lửng không ít, Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt trên tay tinh dịch cười híp mắt nhìn xem bởi vì xấu hổ quay đầu đi chỗ khác ca ca.

"Ca ca thân thể thật tốt mẫn cảm." Khương Daniel ý xấu nổi lên, thay đổi bình thường xưng hô hô lên Ung Thánh Hựu ca ca, "Bình Thường ca ca đều giả vờ như rất có kinh nghiệm rất thoải mái dáng vẻ, kỳ thật cũng là không có bất kỳ kinh nghiệm nào người a, ngươi nhìn." Hắn lung lay trên tay chất lỏng sềnh sệch, "Ca ca bình thường đều không cho mình làm đi."

"Ngươi tên gì ca ca a... Ta bình thường ngô..."

Không cho đối phương cơ hội giải thích, Khương Daniel dùng hôn ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu líu lo không ngừng miệng nhỏ, dính đầy tinh dịch ngón tay về sau đình tìm kiếm, hắn không có nóng vội xâm nhập ngón tay, chỉ là một mực đang cửa huyệt phụ cận đảo quanh, thỉnh thoảng nén hai lần buông lỏng phụ cận cơ bắp, thẳng đến tinh dịch đều khô Tại Khương Daniel giữa ngón tay vẫn là không có tiến một bước xâm nhập.

Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được dùng xuống thể đi cọ Khương Daniel đã cương nhục hành, giãy dụa eo muốn dùng sau huyệt đem nghịch ngợm ngón tay hút vào. Chủ động mèo con để Khương Daniel hưng phấn không thôi, hắn nắm tay sờ về phía áo choàng tắm túi, từ bên trong móc ra một bình mới tinh bôi trơn dịch và chưa mở ra tránh thai bao.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình mình bị lừa, uốn éo người muốn rời đi đối phương trói buộc, thế nhưng là Khương Daniel không cho hắn bất cứ cơ hội nào, trực tiếp đem bôi trơn dịch chật ních toàn bộ tay, không nói lời gì trực tiếp thò vào một cây ngón trỏ.

"Ngô a... Ngươi, ra ngoài..."

"Thế nhưng là ca ca thân thể không phải như thế biểu đạt a." Ngón tay một xâm nhập liền bị chặt chẽ ruột bánh bao khỏa, Khương Daniel muốn đi bên trong thâm nhập hơn nữa một tiết ngón tay, chặt chẽ vách trong đối xâm nhập dị vật muốn cự còn nghênh, rõ ràng khó mà xâm phạm lại tại rời khỏi lúc lại hấp thụ cực kỳ."Thánh Hựu ca, buông lỏng."

"Buông lỏng ân a... Cái rắm... Ngươi đừng làm ta nơi đó a ân..." Ung Thánh Hựu méo miệng rút sụt sịt cái mũi, "Đại lừa gạt ngươi buông tay!"

Thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu phân thần mắng chửi người Khương Daniel lại cắm vào một ngón tay, hắn một bên khuếch trương một bên thân mổ Ung Thánh Hựu phấn môi, "Hôm nay tán học điển lễ các bạn học đều chơi điên, mấy cái anh em tốt đem hai cái này cho ta nói lớp mười hai việc học nặng nề hẳn là vừa phải buông lỏng, ta tưởng tượng đúng vậy a liền cười nhận lấy."

"Sau đó bọn hắn liền ồn ào, truy vấn ta có phải là kim ốc tàng kiều, khó trách Thiên Thiên tan học liền về nhà không cùng bọn họ chơi game."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu không để Khương Daniel thân, ai ngờ bại lộ không có chút nào che đậy cái cổ, hầu kết bị "Là cẩu" làm loạn người hung hăng gặm một cái, cắn xong mới phát giác hầu kết bị gặm đỏ một vòng, hắn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm láp kia vòng hồng hồng vết thương, thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu được vỗ yên phải dễ chịu lúc không có vào thứ ba ngón tay.

Ngón tay bắt chước giao hợp động tác ra ra vào vào, đại lượng bôi trơn dịch để ngón tay ở phía sau trong huyệt ra vào thông thuận, trừu sáp phát ra phốc phốc tiếng nước ở bên tai quanh quẩn, ngón tay thon dài ý đồ tại thể nội tìm tòi chỗ kia mẫn cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hồn, mẫn cảm vách trong bị mang theo kén ngón tay róc thịt cọ, cho dù không phải mẫn cảm nhất chỗ kia cũng đánh hắn chân đứng không vững.

"Niel, Niel..." Càng thêm thở hào hển để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình giống như là thoát cá rời khỏi nước, chỉ có thể ôm thật chặt trên người người hấp thu một tia cảm giác an toàn. Khương Daniel dùng miệng cắn mở tránh thai bao bên ngoài hộp đóng gói, lấy ra một cái giao đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay.

"Ca giúp ta mang lên, liền cho ngươi, có được hay không?"

Bị dục vọng chi phối mèo con nhu thuận gật đầu, hắn hủy đi đóng gói thời điểm Khương Daniel còn đang không ngừng chà đạp đã bắt đầu mềm mại tiểu huyệt, hắn run rẩy hủy đi tốt đóng gói cho Khương Daniel cực nóng mặc lên. Khương Daniel rút tay ra chỉ, hai tay nâng Ung Thánh Hựu đùi đem người ôm lấy, quy đầu đè vào cửa huyệt, dựa vào khí lực của mình chậm rãi buông xuống Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể.

To lớn quy đầu ngay từ đầu tiến vào phải cũng không thuận lợi, mặc dù làm khuếch trương nhưng là từ chưa dung nạp qua dương vật thân thể đối cái này cái cự đại tràn đầy kháng cự, Khương Daniel không dám dùng sức sợ tay nắm đau hắn non mịn thịt bắp đùi, dựa vào một cỗ man lực khống chế Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể hạ xuống biên độ, quy đầu chậm rãi chống ra cửa huyệt nếp uốn, khi sau huyệt đem đỉnh ăn trở ra hắn rốt cục thở dài một hơi.

Đầu trở ra thân thân lộ ra dễ dàng rất nhiều, mượn nhờ dầu bôi trơn cùng bao bao tác dụng tiểu huyệt đem thô to côn thịt từng tấc từng tấc nuốt vào, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Khương Daniel cổ, cúi đầu xuống liền thấy gắn đầy gân xanh, hơi có vẻ dữ tợn côn thịt chính đang từng bước cắm vào tiểu huyệt của mình bên trong, hắn lập tức đỏ bừng lỗ tai, sau huyệt rụt lại một hồi, vốn là chặt chẽ thành ruột tiến một bước ngọ nguậy bao khỏa cán, chưa hề thể nghiệm qua thứ khoái cảm này Khương Daniel kém chút tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

Chỉ là đem cán ngay ngắn không có vào liền tiêu xài không ít thời gian, chờ hoàn toàn tiến vào lúc Khương Daniel trên trán tràn đầy mồ hôi, nhưng nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu không có cái gì đau đớn khó nhịn biểu lộ hắn cảm thấy mình cẩn thận từng li từng tí là đáng giá.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển mấy cái lắng lại thể nội một chút cảm giác đau, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là bị lấp đầy phong phú cảm giác, hắn sờ sờ Khương Daniel cánh tay gân xanh, chân dài nhốt chặt người kia thân eo, lấy môi từ từ chóp mũi của hắn, "Ngươi có thể động một chút..."

Khương Daniel bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo nhàn nhạt đỉnh làm, nghe được đối phương ô anh ô anh thở dốc hắn chậm rãi gia tăng rung động biên độ, tiếng rên rỉ càng lúc càng lớn, hắn có thể cảm giác được cuốn lấy hắn thân eo hai chân khí lực càng thêm thu nhỏ.

Khương Daniel trống đi một cái tay nâng Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông đi ổn định thân thể của hắn, hắn thói quen điên một chút, cường độ không có khống chế tốt hạ xuống nháy mắt thân thân không có vào trước nay chưa từng có chiều sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngước cổ lên phát ra dính chặt tiếng thét chói tai.

Yêu thích người tiếng rên rỉ là tốt nhất thôi tình tề, mới nếm thử trái cấm Khương Daniel rốt cuộc khống chế không nổi bị dục vọng chi phối thân thể, quyết tâm mà đối với nộn huyệt va chạm, gắng gượng thịt lưỡi đao tham luyến sau huyệt ấm áp ướt át hoàn cảnh, mỗi lần chỉ rút ra nửa cái lại lần nữa trùng điệp cắm vào.

Rõ ràng chỉ là mao đầu tiểu tử nhưng vốn lại mỗi một cái đều có thể đỉnh bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm chỗ kia, rên rỉ một tiếng sóng qua một tiếng, hắn khóc để Khương Daniel chậm một chút nhưng là đối phương sẽ chỉ càng lúc càng nhanh, phảng phất có được dùng không hết tinh lực.

"Ni, Niel ân a... Không muốn đỉnh nơi đó ngô... Ta a a..."

Toàn thân không lấy sức nổi mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bỏ mặc thân thể chìm xuống, bị thao mở tiểu huyệt đem thân thân ăn đến càng sâu, phảng phất một giây sau liền phải đem túi túi cũng thôn phệ đi vào.

Đỏ bừng cửa huyệt phụ cận dính chặt lấy loạn thất bát tao chất lỏng, tư tư tiếng nước phối hợp nhục thể đập thanh âm lộ ra dâm mi sắc tình. Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa cương nhục hành Tại Khương Daniel cơ bụng ở giữa ma sát, cứng rắn cơ bụng mài đến yếu ớt đỉnh đỏ bừng, tràn ra thanh dịch dính Tại Khương Daniel trên bụng.

"Ca bên trong thật chặt, thật mềm, Niel rất thích làm ca ca tiểu huyệt." Khai bao sau chó săn nhỏ tao lời nói các loại toát ra, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ không chỉ có phản ứng Tại giữa lông mày, càng phản ứng Tại kia nói một câu gấp co rúm người lại sau trên huyệt.

"Ngươi... Thật là xử nam sao? !" Ung Thánh Hựu bị đỉnh làm cho đầu trống không, chỉ có thể theo tiết tấu ừ a a, thật vất vả có thể nói ra đầy đủ còn muốn trêu chọc một chút cái này có được một cỗ man kình mà đệ đệ.

"Đương nhiên là a." Khương Daniel liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu môi châu, "Ta không có thể nghiệm qua thân thể người khác, nhưng là ca nhất định là tuyệt vời nhất, cùng ta nhất phù hợp cỗ kia."

"Ngươi nhìn ta mỗi lần đỉnh đến nơi đây, " Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm bị thao làm một lần lại một lần, "Ca tiểu huyệt đều sẽ đem ta hút thật chặt, thành ruột thịt mềm đều không nghĩ để Niel đại nhục bổng rời đi."

"Ô... Không muốn, ta không muốn, sắp bị thảo xấu a ân..."

Khương Daniel không có lên tiếng, hắn đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, hai tay một lần nữa bóp lấy hắn xương hông hướng chỗ sâu nhất đỉnh làm, đại khai đại hợp điều khiển để Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc không khép lại được chân, hắn run rẩy bẹn đùi, nước bọt không bị khống chế dọc theo dưới cổ trượt, nước mắt gắn đầy khuôn mặt nhỏ không có gây nên Khương Daniel thương hại, ngược lại đánh hắn càng muốn đùa bỡn cái này yếu ớt ca ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu thút thít cầu xin tha thứ trên thân người đều không có dừng lại, hắn câm lấy cuống họng thét chói tai vang lên xuất tinh, cao trào thân thể dị thường mẫn cảm, trận trận thít chặt để Khương Daniel trừu sáp không được bao lâu cũng gầm nhẹ bắn ra.

Mặc dù sau huyệt không có bị dinh dính tinh dịch rót đầy, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm nhận được Khương Daniel xuất tinh lúc thân thân nhảy lên cùng có tiết tấu nở lớn.

Hắn ô anh mấy lần không còn có khí lực ôm cổ của đối phương, bỏ mặc Khương Daniel dùng áo choàng tắm bao khỏa tốt hắn công chúa bế lên, hắn trong mơ mơ màng màng nghe được ác ma lẩm bẩm:

"Thánh Hựu ca, đêm còn rất dài."

* SARS hình nuôi nhốt, tuổi tác thao tác có, học sinh lớp mười hai Dan x năm thứ ba đại học bảo đảm nghiên Ung

* số lượng từ 7700+, thắt chặt dây an toàn

***

4.

Khương Daniel nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn xem ở lưng cảnh vải trước không ngừng thay đổi tư thế Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên cho thời thượng tạp chí khi kiêm chức người mẫu, chính mình lúc trước cũng là bởi vì cái này mới biết được vị này đẹp mắt ca ca.

Nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu là một cái có chút danh tiếng làm người người mẫu, lập thể cảm giác cùng tính dẻo mạnh thành rất nhiều tạp chí sủng nhi, thậm chí có tạp chí nghĩ ký hắn khi chuyên môn người mẫu, cuối cùng bị Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ảnh hưởng việc học cự tuyệt.

Các thiếu nữ không thiếu nhất đối soái ca nhiệt tình, tự phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu khối bảo thạch này đến nay có người cấp tốc thành lập cá nhân hắn diễn đàn, một đoạn thời gian rất dài sân trường ở giữa đều thiếu không được đối nhiệt tình của hắn thảo luận. Lúc ấy hay là lớp mười Khương Daniel cũng bị đồng học trong miệng cái này điêu khắc mỹ nam hấp dẫn lực chú ý, lúc đầu nữ hài tử ở giữa thảo luận soái ca nhân chi thường tình thiên kinh Nghĩa, nhân vật đổi được so với các nàng trở mặt còn nhanh hơn, nhưng là cái này Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất hút không làm bọt biển, mỗi ngày đều có diện mạo mới bị phát giác, Khương Daniel mỗi lần đi ngang qua nữ đồng học nhóm bên cạnh đều có thể nghe được các nàng líu ríu đang thảo luận.

Nếu như là dạng này cũng coi như, về sau trong lớp nam sinh cũng bắt đầu thảo luận lên Ung Thánh Hựu nhan giá trị đến cỡ nào cỡ nào đẹp mắt, trong đó không thiếu một chút sắt thẳng anh em.

Lòng hiếu kỳ lên Khương Daniel Tại web page không ngừng lục soát diễn đàn lối vào, nhưng là bất kể là "Khổng Thánh Hựu" hay là "Hồng Thánh Hựu" đều không đúng, hắn làm bộ ra đi nhà cầu liếc trộm trước bàn cái bàn, mới nhìn rõ phía trên khắc dòng họ là "Ung" .

Lần này Khương Daniel là triệt để rõ ràng vì cái gì xưng Ung Thánh Hựu vì "Hành tẩu Y SL12", này chỗ nào là thẳng nam trảm, hắn thấy mặc kệ nam nữ già trẻ đều sẽ quỳ gương mặt này hạ.

Khương Daniel phảng phất tìm được sinh mệnh chi quang, lúc không có chuyện gì làm liền lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra xoát xoát diễn đàn, bảo tồn mấy trương hắn cảm thấy đẹp mắt sinh đồ, về sau chỉ cần có Ung Thánh Hựu tạp chí hắn đều sẽ mua lấy hai bản, một bản lật xem một bản cất giữ.

Khi biết Ung Thánh Hựu là S lớn cao tài sinh sau Khương Daniel bắt đầu hăng hái học tập, thành tích lên cao biên độ để phụ mẫu rất là giật mình, hỏi thăm lý do lúc hắn trực tiếp hào phóng thừa nhận muốn cùng thích người bên trên cùng một trường đại học.

Khai sáng phụ mẫu chỉ coi hắn cùng âu yếm nữ hài có ước định, nhìn hắn không dùng lực quá độ liền dứt khoát theo hắn đi.

Ai có thể nghĩ tới về sau chờ không nổi trực tiếp liền đem người bắt tới nữa nha.

Lần đầu tới đến phòng chụp ảnh Khương Daniel đối bất kỳ cái gì sự vật đều không cảm thấy hứng thú, hắn toàn bộ hành trình sẽ chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, duy nhất đi lại chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đi đổi tạo hình lúc đi theo hắn Tại phòng chụp ảnh cùng phòng trang điểm vừa đi vừa về đi mấy chuyến.

Cao bồi cài máy linh hoạt bát, màu đen áo da cao lãnh gợi cảm, nát áo sơ mi bông, to béo màu đỏ âu phục, dài đến đầu gối đường vân âu phục, mặc kệ nhìn qua nhiều kỳ quái y phục mặc đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân chính là trân phẩm, hắn không chút phí sức địa biến đổi tư thế cùng biểu lộ, duy nhất không đổi chính là vừa có khe hở liền sẽ nhìn về phía bên sân Khương Daniel.

Đối với cái này đại cẩu chó bị hống đến vô cùng thỏa mãn, thẳng đến cái cuối cùng tạo hình quay chụp.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc một bộ rộng rãi màu xám tơ lụa áo ghé vào pha lê bên trên, Khương Daniel nhìn thợ quay phim cách rất gần, pha lê mông lung đặc chất phối hợp Ung Thánh Hựu mê ly biểu lộ, hắn cảm thấy cái này bao chân dung lớn nhất định sẽ đập đến cực kì đẹp đẽ.

Tại hắn ngẩn người thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã đổi tư thế, tay phải hắn chống tại đứng lên trên mặt thủy tinh, thân thể có chút phía bên trái bên cạnh nghiêng, rộng lớn cổ áo theo động tác trượt xuống, mảng lớn xương quai xanh bại lộ Tại trong tầm mắt của mọi người, chỉ thiếu một chút, bên trái vai liền hoàn toàn lộ ra.

Không hiểu lửa giận từ thể nội dâng lên, giống như là mình bảo tồn đã lâu bảo bối đột nhiên bị xé mở đóng gói đem tốt đẹp nhất nội tại triển lộ đến đại chúng trước mặt.

Quá ánh mắt nóng bỏng để Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai có chút phát nhiệt, hắn giương mắt nhìn bên ngoài sân Khương Daniel một chút, có chút nghi hoặc, có chút oán trách, nhưng là cái ánh mắt này bị giải đọc thành câu dẫn, dụ hoặc.

"Ừm a... Niel... Quá, quá nhanh ngô... Không muốn bóp nơi nào, ta..."

Quay chụp kết thúc sau Khương Daniel mặt đen lên đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào phòng thay quần áo, từng thanh từng thanh người chống đỡ ở trên tường. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel cái gì đều không nhìn thấy, một hai bàn tay to từ phía sau vuốt lên đến, lướt qua lưng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu liền ô anh lấy mềm hạ thân eo.

Khương Daniel nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, dỗ dành hắn đem hai tay giơ lên, Ung Thánh Hựu rung động có chút nắm tay nâng lên, Khương Daniel thừa cơ bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo vạt áo đi lên vén lên một thanh cởi áo của hắn. Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy liền dùng ống tay áo đem hắn hai cổ tay trói chặt, câu ở trên tường treo áo câu bên trên.

Bị trói buộc Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể mặc người chém giết, ăn dấm Khương Daniel dứt bỏ dĩ vãng ôn nhu, chen một lớn đống dầu bôi trơn liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hậu đình tìm kiếm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rảnh bận tâm đều là nơi nào đến dầu bôi trơn cùng mũ, chỉ có thể bị làm đau sau khóc đến cái mũi co lại co lại, về sau phiết lúc đối đầu chó săn nhỏ đố kị phải đỏ lên con mắt, hắn mềm nhu lấy cuống họng hô "Niel", đối phương giống như là đột nhiên từ trạng thái bùng nổ bên trong lấy lại tinh thần, Tại trong tiểu huyệt quấy ra tay chỉ chậm lại, hắn hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng nhỏ giọng nói xin lỗi, nhìn thấy đối phương lẩm bẩm đem đầu xoay trở về liền biết mèo con chậm tới cũng muốn.

Hai người không cố vấn đây là công cộng trường hợp, ngay tại không gian thu hẹp bên trong phóng thích dục vọng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu trực giác đối phương đã chuẩn bị tốt hết thảy, không hề cố kỵ kêu ra tiếng , mặc cho đối phương khai thác thân thể của mình.

Hắn ngạo kiều hô hào cự tuyệt, thân thể lại không thể kháng cự nguyên thủy dục vọng không ngừng hướng ngày tết đệ đệ tác thủ. Cuối cùng đau lưng phải đứng không vững chỉ có thể khéo léo để Khương Daniel cho hắn mặc quần áo tử tế, ôm công chúa về đến bãi đậu xe dưới đất.

5.

"Ngươi nói, này sao lại thế này."

Nghỉ thường làm nhất sự tình tự nhiên là ngủ nướng, từ lúc Ung Thánh Hựu vào ở đến Khương Daniel biệt thự đến nay, Thiên Thiên bồi tiếp người kia ngủ đến 9, 10 điểm đều không đáng kể, quản gia quen thuộc hai người làm việc và nghỉ ngơi , bình thường sẽ không quấy rầy hai người thanh mộng, nhưng là buổi sáng hôm nay tiếng gõ cửa dồn dập đánh vỡ sáng sớm yên tĩnh.

Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua quản gia gõ cửa gõ phải cố chấp như thế, đỉnh lấy tổ chim đầu mở ra cửa phòng ngủ, chỉ gặp hắn một mặt lo lắng nói: "Thiếu gia, lão tiên sinh cùng phu người đến."

Nháy mắt tỉnh táo lại Khương Daniel vội vội vàng vàng đổi lên quần áo, bị khoa trương động tĩnh đánh thức Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa con mắt, hỏi thăm cái này là làm sao vậy, Khương Daniel khó khăn phủ lấy quần jean nói cha mẹ hắn đến, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh ngồi dậy bắt đầu thu thập mình.

Nói thế nào cũng là khách nhân, không thể tránh trong phòng cái này nhiều không lễ phép, so với về sau để lộ còn không bằng quản lý tốt chính mình đàng hoàng xuất hiện Tại trưởng bối trước mặt.

Khi hai người từ lầu hai xuống tới đi đến phòng khách lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc.

"Thánh Hựu? Đây là Thánh Hựu sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu định nhãn xem xét cái này không phải mình tương lai nghiên cứu sinh đạo sư, hiện tại đã bắt đầu chỉ đạo mình luận văn tốt nghiệp Khương giáo sư sao? !

"Khương giáo sư..."

Khương lão tiên sinh nhìn vẻ mặt mờ mịt Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn nhìn lại cái kia tránh né mình ánh mắt nhi tử, hắn phất phất tay để Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào Khương phu nhân sát vách, để nhi tử đứng ở trước mặt mình. Khương phu nhân hiểu ý kéo lại Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, Tại hắn đầu đầy người da đen dấu chấm hỏi lúc Khương lão tiên sinh "Vụt" một chút đứng lên, giơ quản gia vội vàng lấy ra chổi lông gà đối Khương Daniel chính là rút.

"Tiểu tử thúi, không đi học cho giỏi liền nghĩ ngoặt ta môn sinh đắc ý, làm ai không tốt ngươi làm Thánh Hựu, đánh chết ngươi nha."

Lúc trước đều ôn tồn lễ độ giáo sư đột nhiên biến thân táo bạo phụ thân để Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức dọa đến run rẩy, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bị nhà mình lão gia tử đuổi theo đầy phòng khách chạy, hắn túm túm Khương mẫu quần áo, nhỏ nhỏ giọng nói: "Sư mẫu, cái này. . ."

"Không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, quen thuộc liền tốt."

Kỳ thật Khương lão tiên sinh chạy đi đâu phải qua tuổi trẻ khỏe mạnh cường tráng thiếu niên, vung vẩy chổi lông gà cũng không có mấy lần thật rơi xuống Khương Daniel trên thân, hai người thở hồng hộc riêng phần mình đổ vào ghế sô pha hai đầu, Khương mẫu chào hỏi quản gia cho bọn hắn một người ngược lại tốt một ly trà, cười mắng hai người ngây thơ. Ngược lại Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tình thế khó xử, là hẳn là đi trước trấn an giáo sư hay là đệ đệ.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel trước phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc, kéo vươn thẳng miệng, rủ xuống cẩu cẩu mắt để cả khuôn mặt hiển phải vô cùng đáng thương, hắn đem lông xù đầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực cọ, tay của đối phương cũng rất tự nhiên vuốt lên đi.

Nghe được Khương lão tiên sinh phi thường tận lực tiếng ho khan sau Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ lên, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Tại trong ngực hắn nũng nịu lấy sờ sờ đại cẩu chó. Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ đứng dậy, chăm chú đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng trong ngực một mặt cảnh giác nhìn xem nhà mình lão phụ thân.

Nhưng mà gừng càng già càng cay, Khương lão tiên sinh lấy nghiên cứu thảo luận học thuật làm lý do thành công để Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn gỡ ra giống bạch tuộc giống như cuốn lấy hắn tay chân Khương Daniel, hấp tấp đi theo thư phòng. Khương Daniel không phục đuổi theo, kết quả chỉ có thể nhìn hai người chậm rãi mà nói mình nhàm chán đến thẳng ngủ gật.

Hai người một mực từ buổi sáng trò chuyện đến xế chiều, ban đêm còn một bên ăn trái cây một bên đàm. Khương Daniel chịu không được một Thiên ca ca đều bị chiếm lấy, cưỡng ép chen đến giữa hai người ngồi xuống, la hét muốn Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn lột quýt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý nhìn hắn hai mắt, hay là cầm lấy quýt lột lên, xé tốt một cánh cho ăn trong miệng hắn, đương nhiên nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt là nhìn xem mình, không có đem quýt đỗi đến hắn trên mũi liền tốt hơn rồi.

Khương Daniel càng nhai càng không cao hứng, "Hôm nay ca lột quýt thật chua a, trước kia lão ngọt."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn hắn phàn nàn lại đi trong miệng hắn nhét hai bên, "Chớ quấy rầy nhao nhao, thảo luận đầu đề đâu."

Lúc này quýt là thật chua thấu.

Cuối cùng vẫn là bởi vì Khương giáo sư cuống họng không thoải mái bọn hắn mới dừng lại thảo luận, khi lão tiên sinh nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng sau hắn nhảy dựng lên lớn tiếng mắng: "Tiểu tử thúi ngươi qua đây! Ngươi đem Thánh Hựu mang đi đâu đâu làm sao ngay cả cái gian phòng cũng không cho người an bài! !"

Khương Daniel làm cái mặt quỷ liền "Bành" một tiếng đóng cửa phòng, ngăn cách lão phụ thân một vòng mới nhục mạ.

Trở về phòng sau Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy lên trên giường lại thân lại sờ, nhất định phải làm cho sắc mặt người ửng đỏ hai mắt mông lung lấy thủy khí mới bằng lòng đem người buông ra.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng mổ hôn Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, đè thấp lấy tiếng nói nói "Ta đi tắm rửa" sau liền đem người buông ra tiến phòng tắm. Vốn nghĩ sau khi ra ngoài sẽ thấy mèo con ngoan ngoãn trên giường chờ sự hưng phấn của hắn tâm tình khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi Tại trước máy vi tính xách tay đánh chữ lúc ngã xuống đáy cốc.

"Niel ngươi rửa sạch rồi?" Nghe được tiếng vang Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngẩng đầu mắt nhìn, đẩy hạ trên sống mũi mắt kính gọng vàng sau ánh mắt lại trở lại trên màn hình, "Hôm nay Khương giáo sư cho ta cung cấp rất nhiều luận văn mạch suy nghĩ, ta chỉnh lý xong đại cương , đợi lát nữa liền có thể phát đến hắn hòm thư, giáo sư nói vừa vặn đêm nay ở nơi này nhàm chán lập tức liền có thể để giúp ta nhìn."

"Vậy rất tốt a." Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu máy tính hướng phía trước đẩy lên cái bàn cuối cùng, sau đó đem người từ trên ghế ôm để hắn nằm sấp trên bàn, Tại Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt mờ mịt quay đầu lại lúc lấn người đi lên ghé vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, tràn ngập ác ý mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu giữa đùi đỉnh hông, "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi tiếp tục viết, không cần phải để ý đến ta."

Làm sao có thể mặc kệ ngươi a? !

Khương Daniel hai ba lần liền trừ bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, giở trò lại là bóp núm vú lại là lột phân thân, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy đầu ngón tay sửng sốt đánh không ra một chữ. Ngón tay vươn vào sau huyệt khuếch trương thời điểm hắn một cái thất thần đè vào bàn phím về xe, trống không đi làm mấy trang, hắn khó khăn một nhóm một nhóm xóa bỏ, Tại sắp đại công cáo thành thời điểm Khương Daniel một cái động thân đem ngay ngắn phân thân không có vào, kém chút liền đem Tại bên cạnh bàn máy tính đẩy tới bàn đọc sách.

Giống là vì trả thù hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn hành vi của hắn, Khương Daniel đỉnh làm động tác vừa nhanh vừa độc, sau nhập tư thế cắm vào rất sâu, không bao lâu Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị thao phải mắt nổi đom đóm hoàn toàn không có tiếp tục viết luận văn tâm tư. Nhưng là hẹp hòi niên kỉ hạ đệ đệ liền là ưa thích hết chuyện để nói, liên tiếp gọi ca ca tiếp tục viết a, làm sao không thể một bên viết một bên làm đâu, ngươi nhìn ta đều đem ca ca tay để trống.

Không có kết cấu gì gây rối để Ung Thánh Hựu kéo căng thân thể, hắn cố gắng duy trì thân thể của mình không muốn bị động tác mạnh đính đến liên tiếp hướng về phía trước, hắn co ro tay sữa lấy tiếng nói để Khương Daniel chậm một chút, mà ăn dấm đại cẩu chó vẫn là nghe lời chậm dần trừu sáp tốc độ, mắt thấy dưới thân người lại muốn đi vớt máy vi tính thời điểm bóp lấy eo của hắn kéo trở về, lập tức cắm đến đường hành lang chỗ sâu nhất.

Cái này một làm triệt để đem Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh ra nước mắt, khoái cảm xâm chiếm đại não, nguyên bản còn mang theo cự tuyệt đường hành lang bắt đầu chăm chú hấp thụ xâm phạm thân thể thịt lưỡi đao, Ung Thánh Hựu nếm thử tìm về một điểm lý trí, thút thít cầu xin tha thứ nói liền thừa cuối cùng vài câu Niel để ta viết xong đưa ra đi.

Khương Daniel một chụp Ung Thánh Hựu chặt chẽ bờ mông, cảm giác đau để Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt sau huyệt, Khương Daniel nháy mắt sảng đến tê cả da đầu, hắn vịn Ung Thánh Hựu eo không ngừng bắn vọt, bờ môi gần sát bên tai của hắn nói khẽ: "Ca, ngươi giáo sư thế nhưng là cha ta a."

"Ngươi cái này, tiểu hỗn đản..." Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt đầm đìa quay đầu lại trừng Khương Daniel một chút, "Khương giáo sư làm sao liền dạy ra ngươi loại con này... ? !"

"Ừm? Loại kia?" Khương Daniel cười đỉnh một đỉnh hông, "Là như thế này..." Lại đưa tay đi vỗ về chơi đùa Ung Thánh Hựu ngọc hành, "Vẫn là như vậy... ?"

Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ phải toàn bộ thân thể đều hiện ra xinh đẹp màu hồng, hắn hung tợn cắn cắn dưới thân người vành tai, "Ca không thể tùy tiện nhìn người khác, liền xem như cha ta cũng không được."

"Nhìn, liền muốn đền bù ta nha."

6.

Khoảng cách ngày tựu trường càng ngày càng gần Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình liền càng ngày càng uể oải, nói trắng ra mình cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ cũng không rõ ràng, dù nhưng cái này nhà giàu đệ đệ Thiên Thiên tuyên thệ lấy điên cuồng lòng ham chiếm hữu, lời nói thô tục lời tâm tình không phân trường hợp trực tiếp ra bên ngoài nhảy, nhưng nói cho cùng hai người nhiều nhất nói dễ nghe một chút gọi pháo bạn, khó mà nói nghe gọi bao nuôi.

Tốt a kỳ thật đều không thế nào êm tai.

Nhớ mang máng ngày đó bị người bắt trở về thời điểm Khương Daniel ồn ào chính là "Ta muốn nuôi nhốt ngươi" mà không phải "Ta muốn làm bạn trai ngươi", hoặc có lẽ bây giờ tình huống này đổi ai xem ra đều là lưỡng tình tương duyệt anh anh em em, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu là cái hưởng thụ nghi thức cảm giác lãng mạn chủ Nghĩa người, chỉ cần một ngày không có một cái chính thức tỏ tình hắn đã cảm thấy đoạn này quan hệ thật không minh bạch, có thể thật vừa đến khai giảng, hai người liền triệt để đoạn mất.

Giống như là phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất lão đang miên man suy nghĩ, Khương Daniel làm ra tất cả vốn liếng đi đùa cho hắn vui, giống con nuôi trong nhà Samoyed a mỗi giờ mỗi khắc không lấy ôm một cái muốn hôn thân, bị khò khè dễ chịu liền đem chủ nhân đẩy ngã, không phải đem đối phương làm được khóc hô không muốn lại hung hăng một đỉnh cách bao phóng thích ở trong cơ thể hắn.

Tại một lần khi dễ hung ác về sau Khương Daniel chính thuận Ung Thánh Hựu cõng, đột nhiên bị người trong ngực đẩy ra nhấn ngã xuống giường, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn, nhưng là liền hắn khóe mắt đỏ đỏ ngậm lấy giọt nước, thể nội còn chôn lấy hắn cực đại dạng chân ở trên người tư thế, Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu hướng bên trên chống đỡ một hồi hông liền để kiên cường mèo con nháy mắt mềm hạ thân eo, sinh lý nước mắt tràn ra hốc mắt, mềm hồ hồ nằm sấp ở trên người hắn dùng Tiểu Khuyển răng cắn lấy xương quai xanh bên trên mấy tấc làn da.

Về phần về sau bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị đỉnh làm cho không có khí lực dẫn đến cuối cùng Khương Daniel không biết hắn vì sao lại đột nhiên đẩy ngã mình, đối phương muốn nói lại thôi thần sắc cùng càng thêm dính người hành vi cũng làm cho hắn lười đi suy nghĩ, nghiêm túc lột mèo mới là chính đạo.

Nghỉ hè cuối cùng một tuần hai người cùng cử chỉ điên rồ, luận văn cùng làm việc đều không hảo hảo viết, suốt ngày ra ngoài nơi này chơi ở nơi đó náo, hoan thoát mấy ngày rốt cục khi biết Khương lão tiên sinh muốn tới ở vài ngày sau đó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau trở lại trường thông tin bên trong yên tĩnh xuống, chí ít ban ngày đều là nên làm bài tập làm bài tập, nên viết luận văn viết luận văn.

Ban đêm Khương Daniel đem người chống đỡ ở trên tường, sát vách chính là Khương giáo sư lâm thời phòng ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết gian phòng cách âm như thế nào, ngay từ đầu lẩm bẩm không dám lên tiếng, cuối cùng bù không được Khương Daniel ghé vào lỗ tai hắn quấy rầy đòi hỏi cùng hạ thân mãnh liệt va chạm, ngọt ngào rên rỉ tràn ra yết hầu, tiếng kêu bị Khương Daniel khen thưởng tính đỉnh làm đâm đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

Cuối cùng một đêm thời điểm bọn hắn ăn cơm tối xong liền không có từ trong phòng ra qua, Ung Thánh Hựu nói có lẽ đây là một lần cuối cùng chúng ta có chút nghi thức cảm giác thôi? Không có đạt được đáp ứng, phản mà bị người gánh trên vai ném tới mềm mại giường chiếu bên trong, ý thức mơ hồ trước chỉ nhớ rõ trên thân người mang theo lửa giận cùng ủy khuất thần sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ đêm đó bị đè ép làm bao nhiêu lần, hắn chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đều nóng bỏng đau, chỉ cần là quần áo có thể che đậy địa phương toàn bộ che kín dấu hôn cùng dấu răng, eo cùng chỗ đùi non mịn thịt còn bị bóp ra một chút máu ứ đọng, cuối cùng mũ không đủ Khương Daniel trực tiếp bắn tại trong cơ thể hắn, dùng rút ra tinh dịch sẽ làm bẩn thảm làm lý do không đem côn thịt rút ra liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, giao hợp lấy đi hướng phòng tắm, mượn thanh lý chi từ lại muốn mấy lần.

Sáng sớm tỉnh lại lúc Ung Thánh Hựu run bắp đùi dùng sức đạp Khương Daniel một cước, cút mẹ mày đi không thể làm bẩn thảm, rõ ràng đã sớm... Mắng nói còn chưa dứt lời liền bị kẻ cầm đầu bắt lấy cổ chân, một thanh rút ngắn tiện thể xoa bóp bủn rủn bẹn đùi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hầu hạ phải thư thư phục phục dứt khoát đem không có mắng xong nuốt về trong bụng.

Ăn xong điểm tâm sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền cùng Khương lão tiên sinh khởi hành về trường học, lúc đến hắn chỉ có một cái nhỏ phá cái rương, ai nghĩ đến lúc rời đi sửng sốt nhiều một cái, bên trong nhồi vào Khương Daniel chuẩn bị cho hắn đồ ăn vặt.

Bọn hắn nhìn xem quản gia hướng rương phía sau chuyển hành lý, Ung Thánh Hựu đem tay vắt chéo sau lưng, Khương Daniel mượn thân thể che chắn dùng ngón tay trỏ ôm lấy đối phương ngón út, thẳng đến quản gia thúc giục Ung Thánh Hựu lên xe hắn mới lưu luyến không rời buông ra.

Sau đó mấy ngày hai người đều không có liên hệ, trở lại mình đơn nhân túc xá Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện bởi vì mỗi ngày đều xé mài cùng một chỗ hắn chưa từng có tăng thêm qua Khương Daniel bất cứ liên hệ gì phương thức.

Hắn một tuần này đều thích xem lấy màn hình điện thoại di động ngẩn người, làm bảo đảm nghiên sinh viên năm 4 khai giảng đầu một tuần cũng không bận rộn, hắn tình nguyện Khương giáo sư nhiều nghiền ép một chút hắn để cho mình không có thời gian suy nghĩ lung tung.

"Ta liền không tin ngươi không có điện thoại ta, làm sao tin nhắn đều không có một đầu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi mình đối phương chỉ là lớp mười hai việc học bận bịu, cuối tuần liền sẽ liên hệ mình.

Thật vất vả nhịn đến thứ bảy, hắn vừa mở mắt liền chú ý đến điện thoại di động động thái, kết quả tin tức không đợi được ngược lại tiếp hai cái mở trường sinh vay điện thoại.

Hắn cơ hồ bực bội phải một đêm không có chợp mắt, sau lưng cảm giác trống rỗng để hắn không cách nào nhìn thẳng dạng này thân thể biến hóa. Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân kẹp lấy chăn mền ma sát, khoái cảm một chút cũng không có biến mất, tức giận đến chủ nhật sáng sớm lý ngư đả đĩnh giống như bắn lên đến, lung tung mặc lên quần áo chạy đến cửa trường cản chiếc taxi, vô cùng lo lắng hướng nội thành bên ngoài khu biệt thự chạy tới.

***

Khương Daniel thứ bảy từ trường học sau khi trở về liền vây được không được, lớp mười hai học tập từ thứ nhất tuần liền rất gấp gáp, vì thi đậu Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ S lớn hắn tự học buổi tối sau trở lại ký túc xá còn khêu đèn đêm đọc được đêm khuya, một tuần xuống tới thể lực tiêu hao rất lớn, rốt cục Tại thứ bảy học bù tốt sau chịu không được, qua loa ăn xong bữa sau bữa cơm chiều lập tức tắm rửa sau đó ngã đầu liền ngủ.

Hắn làm một cái rất mỹ diệu mộng.

Trong mộng hắn đè ép Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng tác thủ, đối phương ẩn nhẫn lấy không có kêu ra tiếng, nhưng là giữa lông mày dụ hoặc để hắn hạ thân lại trướng lớn hơn một vòng, không đứng ở ấm áp ướt át tiểu huyệt bên trong co rúm.

Hắn không có mang bao, cái cuối cùng thẳng lưng bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội.

"Ô ngô..."

An tĩnh hình tượng đột nhiên có thanh âm, quá chân thực xúc cảm cùng tiếp tục xuất tinh khoái cảm để hắn mở mắt ra, vén chăn lên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm lấy mình cực đại, trên mặt vải lấy nước mắt, nước bọt cùng tinh dịch hỗn hợp có từ khóe miệng chảy ra.

Thấy Khương Daniel tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi lui ra ngoài, đem miệng bên trong đồ vật nuốt xuống, đầu lưỡi liếm qua khóe miệng lưu lại chất lỏng lúc nhíu mày.

"Ngươi vừa rồi một cái thẳng lưng cho ta đến nhớ thâm hầu liền bắn, sặc chết ta, bất quá..." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, ngẩng đầu cực nhanh Tại khóe miệng của hắn hôn một cái, "Đa tạ khoản đãi."

Khương Daniel muốn đứng dậy lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đè lại, chân dài một bước ngồi Tại hắn cường tráng trên lưng, lúc này Khương Daniel mới phát hiện đối phương toàn thân trần trụi.

Không đợi hắn từ trong lúc khiếp sợ tỉnh táo lại Ung Thánh Hựu liền ghé vào Khương Daniel trên thân, khe mông mài cọ lấy dính lấy tinh dịch cán, đầu ngón tay Tại quầng vú phụ cận đảo quanh, hắn hơi híp mắt lại, thon dài lông mi Tại dưới mắt lưu lại một mảnh nhỏ bóng tối, duỗi ra một tiểu tiết hồng nộn đầu lưỡi khẽ liếm Khương Daniel cái cằm.

"Nó rất nhớ ngươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa eo nhánh để Khương Daniel quy đầu thỉnh thoảng lướt qua ướt át cửa huyệt, "Ta cũng rất muốn ngươi."

"Ca ca..." Khương Daniel vừa tỉnh ngủ thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn gợi cảm muốn chết, một câu ca ca kêu Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thẹn lại khô, "Mấy giờ rồi rồi?"

"Mười, mười giờ hơn."

Khương Daniel úc một tiếng, ngẫm lại mình đã ngủ hơn mười giờ, tinh thần sung mãn, hắn nhéo một cái Ung Thánh Hựu mượt mà cái mông, "Ca ca ăn điểm tâm sao?"

Bị Khương Daniel liền hỏi hai cái lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ vấn đề, đầu tỉnh tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Không ăn."

Một trận trời đất quay cuồng Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị quay người đè xuống giường, Khương Daniel dùng răng cắn cắn hắn non mịn vành tai.

"Ta cũng không ăn, cho nên ta đói." Khương Daniel đem ngón tay mò về Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt, "Ca ca nơi này, cũng đói bụng không... ?"

***

"Khương Daniel ngươi cái này... Đồ lưu manh..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay chống tại Khương Daniel cơ bụng bên trên, dĩ vãng để hắn điên cuồng xúc cảm lúc này hắn nhưng không có tâm tư đi vuốt ve. Hắn cố hết sức nâng lên bờ mông, đem cắm ở trong cơ thể hắn nhục hành một chút xíu rút ra, bạch trọc từ tiểu huyệt bên trong chảy ra dính đầy bẹn đùi. Ngay tại vừa rồi Khương Daniel nói muốn cho ăn no mình liền tại thể nội bắn một lần lại một lần, chơi đùa Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân bất lực mặc cho xâm lược, hắn cảm thấy lại tiếp tục như thế mình eo đều muốn đoạn mất, mềm hạ thanh âm để làm ác chó săn nhỏ dừng lại động tác.

Khương Daniel xác thực ngoan ngoãn dừng động tác lại, nhưng là hắn một cái xoay người để Ung Thánh Hựu dạng chân ở trên người hắn, cười đến người vật vô hại nói nếu như muốn dừng lại vậy ca ca mình đem nó rút ra đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sử xuất khí lực toàn thân cũng chỉ có thể để côn thịt rời khỏi một nửa, hắn xấu hổ cảm giác Tại cảm nhận được hậu đình nhiệt độ hơi cao tinh dịch chảy ra lúc đạt tới đỉnh phong, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một mặt xem trò vui biểu lộ hắn đột nhiên khí đánh không lại một chỗ đến, giống quả bóng xì hơi đặt mông ngồi xuống lại.

Cái này tính tình không náo còn tốt, ngồi xuống đi Ung Thánh Hựu liền hối hận. Hoàn toàn cương âm hành kích thước kinh người, vừa rơi xuống liền vững vàng đội lên Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, thô to cán Tại trắng nõn trên bụng hiện ra dấu, rót đầy tinh dịch tiểu huyệt trướng phải Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khó chịu, hắn bất an vặn vẹo thân eo, "Ngươi làm sao như thế lớn a..."

Khương Daniel cũng nhịn không được nữa, đem người một lần nữa đẩy ngã xuống giường, một cái động thân đem nóng bỏng chôn đến sâu nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đỉnh đến thất thần, thanh âm nghẹn ngào Tại yết hầu, sinh lý nước mắt từ khóe mắt trượt xuống. Khương Daniel cúi người khẽ hôn khóe mắt của hắn, mút vào rơi xuống nước mắt, hạ thân lại mất đi ôn nhu nặng nề mà ép qua âu yếm ca ca điểm mẫn cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nức nở hô không muốn không muốn, thế nhưng là như đối phương chậm xuống động tác hắn lại ôm sát cổ của đối phương, chân dài câu gấp eo thân của hắn không khiến người ta rời đi. Tiểu huyệt bên trong tinh dịch bị không ngừng trừu sáp động tác mang ra, cùng bài tiết dịch thể đánh thành bọt màu trắng, bị chà đạp thật lâu sau huyệt sưng đỏ phun ra nuốt vào dữ tợn côn thịt.

Dâm mỹ hình tượng để Khương Daniel đỏ mắt, hắn dùng tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu đùi chống đến lớn nhất, cực hạn mở ra biên độ để tiểu huyệt đem cán kẹp càng chặt hơn.

Bị đùa bỡn phải loạn thất bát tao Ung Thánh Hựu không dám cúi đầu nhìn thân thể của mình, hắn chỉ có thể vịn thân thượng nhân cõng, thừa nhận thể nội mỗi một lần đỉnh làm, theo rung động tần suất càng lúc càng nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cũng không chịu nổi lên tiếng rên rỉ, đầu trống rỗng chỉ có thể phun ra nguyên thủy nhất dục vọng thanh âm.

Phốc phốc tiếng nước cùng nhục thể đập thanh âm ở bên tai quanh quẩn, Khương Daniel trầm thấp tiếng nói hô lên một câu "Ca ca" thành công để Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt tiểu huyệt, Khương Daniel trùng điệp một chút đội lên sâu nhất phóng thích Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể. Tinh dịch lại một lần rót vào để Ung Thánh Hựu không bị khống chế ngước cổ lên, Khương Daniel ôm thật chặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu thân eo, một đợt lại một đợt tinh dịch bắn ra cùng côn thịt bị giảo gấp khoái cảm để hắn đối nổi lên hầu kết gặm cắn một cái, đỏ thắm dấu răng Tại trắng nõn cái cổ ở giữa dị thường dễ thấy.

Hai người ôm cùng một chỗ hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel thân Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán một ngụm đem phân thân từ trong cơ thể hắn rút ra. Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay đều chẳng muốn động, hai chân mở rộng cứ như vậy nằm ở trên giường, bị no căng huyệt hé miệng co rụt lại không ngừng có tinh dịch gạt ra, Khương Daniel đứng dậy thấy cảnh này cảm thấy cuống họng lập tức lại bắt đầu làm câm.

Hắn nắm qua chăn mền đem hai người bao vây lại, Ung Thánh Hựu câm lấy cuống họng mắng hắn: "Làm gì, hiện tại mới nghĩ đến đắp chăn thuần nói chuyện phiếm đâu?"

Khương Daniel cười hì hì đem đầu chôn ở ca ca cái cổ ở giữa, mềm mại lông tóc cọ phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngứa phải không được.

"Ca ngươi làm sao trở về rồi?"

"Thế nào, còn không cho ta đến rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng nhéo một cái Khương Daniel eo, "Cái gì trở về không trở lại, nơi này không phải nhà ta."

"Làm sao liền không thể là nhà ngươi." Khương Daniel từ trong tủ đầu giường lấy ra một cây dây xích bạc, phía trên rơi lấy một cái bỏ túi linh đang, hắn chui vào chăn bên trong đem dây xích mang Tại Ung Thánh Hựu phải trên mắt cá chân, hơi lạnh xúc cảm làm cho đối phương không tự giác rụt lại chân, dù cho buồn bực trong chăn cũng có thể nghe được thanh thúy linh đang âm thanh.

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Tín vật đính ước." Khương Daniel ánh mắt chân thành tha thiết mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Thánh Hựu ca, làm bạn trai ta đi."

"Về sau mỗi thứ sáu ngươi sau khi tan học ta liền để Trương thúc đi đón ngươi qua đây, chính là muốn ngươi đợi ta một ngày, ta thứ bảy mới học bù trở về."

"Ta nhớ được ngươi tuần cho tới trưa không có lớp, cho nên thứ hai lại cho ngươi về trường học có được hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu che Khương Daniel nói liên miên lải nhải nói không ngừng miệng, "Ngươi chừng nào thì về trường học?"

"Tuần cho tới trưa, lão sư nói chủ nhật tự học buổi tối ta không lên cũng có thể."

"Kia thứ hai ta và ngươi một chiếc xe, trước đưa ngươi, lại cho ta."

"A tốt... Không phải, ca ngươi đáp ứng rồi? !"

"Ngậm miệng... Đi ngủ!"

"Cao hứng như vậy ngủ cái gì cảm giác! Chúng ta lại..."

"Lại cái gì lại! Xương sống thắt lưng chết rồi, nhanh ôm ta đi tắm rửa!"

\----Fin ----


	275. *

* thương thương! Toàn lưới chậm nhất TTK sinh chúc ra đến rồi! Mặc dù rất tục khí nhưng là hi vọng đau nhức đau nhức k Thiên Thiên vui vẻ, tự do tự tại, thả bản thân (không đối)

* sợ độ cao khoa chỉnh hình bác sĩ Dan x không thiếu Ung

* số lượng từ 7k, thắt chặt dây an toàn

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

***

Khương Daniel yêu đương.

Tin tức này Tại bệnh viện truyền ra về sau một đám vọng muốn trở thành Khương phu nhân thiếu nữ mộng tưởng tiêu tan.

Có một lần Khương Đông Hạo đi ngang qua y tá đứng lúc nghe được một chút chưa từ bỏ ý định người nói ai nha chỉ là yêu đương mà thôi lại không phải kết hôn, hắn không tự giác phát ra "Chậc chậc" khinh bỉ âm thanh, dọa đến tiểu hộ sĩ nhóm nói liên tục xin lỗi.

Tự biết hù đến chúng tiểu cô nương Khương Đại phu ngượng ngùng giải thích mình là Tại khinh bỉ tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong Khương Daniel. Lần này càng thêm gây nên các y tá bát quái chi tâm, nhao nhao hỏi hắn Khương Daniel người yêu là cái dạng gì, bởi vì Khương Daniel bình thường đối xử mọi người đều là khuôn mặt tươi cười doanh doanh không phải thường khách khí dáng vẻ, cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua có thể để cho Khương Đông Hạo như thế khịt mũi coi thường hoa si bộ dáng.

Khương Đông Hạo sờ sờ cằm, trong lúc nhất thời nghĩ không ra thích hợp hình dung từ, cúi đầu nhìn thấy các cô nương lóe sáng sáng chờ mong ánh mắt, hắn linh cơ khẽ động nói: "Liền cùng các ngươi nét mặt bây giờ không sai biệt lắm."

***

Bác sĩ cùng không thiếu đều là thuộc tương đối bận rộn công việc, cả hai cộng đồng đặc điểm chính là không phân đoạn thời gian tùy thời liền có thể biến mất mấy giờ liên lạc không được người. Ung Thánh Hựu còn tốt, thời gian phi hành đều là trước thời gian định tốt, hắn mỗi lần đều sớm đem sắp xếp lớp học phát một phần cho Khương Daniel, mỗi lần cất cánh hạ xuống đều sẽ cho người yêu gửi tin tức báo cáo chuẩn bị. Nhưng Khương Daniel liền không giống, vạn nhất đụng tới khám gấp hoặc là một ngày giải phẫu, liên lạc không được người quả thực chuyện thường ngày.

Xác nhận quan hệ về sau kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu là tương đối bị động một phương, thứ nhất là bởi vì Khương Daniel nhàn rỗi thời gian so hắn khó nắm giữ, thứ hai chính là Ung Thánh Hựu dù có thể vẩy, nhưng là kỳ thật hắn chủ động vẩy qua người một cái bàn tay đều có thể đếm ra đến, có thể trở thành tình lữ càng là chỉ có Khương Daniel một cái, trên bản chất hắn chính là cái chỉ có lý luận không có kinh nghiệm thực chiến yêu đương con gà con.

Ngay từ đầu hai người vẫn còn tương đối có nghi thức cảm giác, nên có không lúc ước hẹn đều sẽ coi trọng một bộ gần nhất lôi cuốn phim, đi một chút lôi cuốn lưới đỏ tình lữ thánh địa đánh thẻ hoặc là tìm cái có tư tưởng lại ăn ngon phòng ăn vượt qua một cái lãng mạn bữa tối thời gian. Về sau hai người càng ngày càng tùy tính, ăn cơm tùy tiện tìm ăn ngon nhà hàng nhỏ là được, cũng sẽ hai người đi dạo cái siêu thị mua chút vật liệu về nhà nấu cơm, sau đó hai người ổ trong phòng khách trỉa hạt cái phim hoặc là tống nghệ.

Tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong người một mình một phòng khó tránh khỏi dễ dàng va chạm gây gổ, tình nồng ý nồng lúc Khương Daniel nghĩ tiến thêm một bước, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn đem trên ghế sa lon gối ôm hoặc là chăn trên giường bắt tới chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực, con mắt ướt át đáng thương nhìn xem Khương Daniel không nói lời nào.

Mỗi lần loại thời điểm này Khương Daniel đều sẽ cười hôn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu chòm sao nốt ruồi liền không lại tiếp tục, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel một mình tiến toilet giải quyết thời điểm đều sẽ tâm sinh áy náy, hắn không phải không vui lòng, chỉ là một đại nam nhân sợ đau loại chuyện này thực tế khó mà mở miệng, huống chi đối phương hay là cái bác sĩ.

Một tới hai đi Khương Daniel sẽ không lại đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra siêu việt hôn động tác, nhưng là ấp ấp ôm một cái anh anh em em một điểm không ít, tiện thể sẽ còn ăn chút đậu hũ.

Khương Daniel thân sĩ cùng thỏa hiệp để Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại cảm thấy bất an, Tại một lần Khương Daniel sờ soạng một cái cái mông của hắn liền thu tay lại sau Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa đem người đẩy ngã đến trên ghế sa lon, không có chút nào một cái nam tử trưởng thành tự giác cả người ghé vào Khương Daniel trên thân.

"Ngươi có phải hay không không thích ta rồi?"

"? ? ?"

Khương Daniel bị hỏi đến một mặt mờ mịt, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất hí tinh thân trên đối với đối phương "Bội tình bạc nghĩa" hành vi tiến hành dừng lại khóc lóc kể lể, cuối cùng còn bĩu môi lẩm bẩm "Ngươi chính là không thích ta" .

"Vậy ngươi muốn ta làm thế nào?" Khương Daniel vẻ mặt cợt nhả đem hai tay đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên cặp mông, mà nằm sấp ở trên người hắn người không có chút nào phát giác không ổn Tại nghiêm túc suy nghĩ vấn đề.

Nhìn xem hắn nửa ngày nằm sấp không có động tác, Khương Daniel bắt đầu nhào nặn xúc cảm rất tốt khe mông, rốt cục phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực ghé vào làm loạn người trên thân người, đỏ hồng mắt trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái.

Khương Daniel cũng không giống như ngày thường dừng lại động tác, ngược lại càng vò càng khởi kình. Theo cường độ càng lúc càng lớn Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy hắn quần áo tay càng nắm càng chặt, hai người hạ thân bởi vì đại lực nhào nặn trên dưới lề mề, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng đỏ mặt, Khương Daniel khẽ liếm vành tai của hắn.

"Có phải là nghĩ ta như vậy, hả?"

"Ừm..."

Lúc đầu Khương Daniel cũng chỉ là nghĩ đùa giỡn một chút hắn ca, đạt được trả lời khẳng định lập tức không có kịp phản ứng cứng đờ động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu đem chôn ở bộ ngực hắn mặt nâng lên, nhào tới gặm Khương Daniel bờ môi một ngụm, "Ngươi hôm nay nếu như không làm ta, ngươi chính là không thích ta..."

"Được." Khương Daniel xoay người đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể, "Tương phản, nếu như hôm nay ca lại đẩy ra ta, đó chính là ngươi không yêu ta nha."

***

"Ta thế nào cảm giác ta thua thiệt nữa nha." Ung Thánh Hựu bị ôm lên giường thời điểm còn không có chút nào cảm giác nguy cơ, "Làm sao đến nơi này của ta chính là ta không yêu ngươi a?"

"Đúng a, ca chính là ngốc, hoặc là bồi tình cảm, hoặc là bồi thân thể, cảm giác tốt thua thiệt nha."

"Liền ngươi nói nhiều, bất quá Khương Daniel ta muốn nói với ngươi một chuyện." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, vụng trộm nhấp nhô hầu kết, "Ta là lần đầu tiên, còn sợ đau, ngươi, ngươi điểm nhẹ..."

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, dùng hôn ngăn chặn tấm kia líu lo không ngừng miệng nhỏ, bị cướp đoạt hô hấp người có chút bối rối, hai tay khắp nơi lục lọi giường muốn tóm lấy thứ gì.

Bất an tay bị Khương Daniel mười ngón khấu chặt ép tại bên người để Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp không khoái, càng giãy dụa Khương Daniel tóm đến càng chặt.

Một lòng chỉ chỉ muốn thoát khỏi trói buộc Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn quên lấy hơi, trong miệng không khí dần dần bị cướp đoạt để hắn không có có dư thừa khí lực. Hoàn toàn thả mềm thân eo cong ra xinh đẹp đường cong, đem hạ thân lửa nóng cùng gợi cảm bờ môi hướng đối phương nơi đó đưa.

Khương Daniel bỏ qua bị hôn đến sưng đỏ phấn môi, kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay để hắn vòng lấy bờ vai của mình.

"Thánh Hựu ca..."

"Cái, cái gì..."

Trầm thấp gợi cảm tiếng nói để Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào chống cự, khéo léo nhìn xem ánh mắt lóe ra nguy hiểm quang mang người yêu.

"Nếu như khẩn trương liền ôm chặt ta, lại đi bắt chăn mền cùng gối đầu, ta sẽ ăn dấm."

Chính như Ung Thánh Hựu nói mình là lần đầu tiên, không hiểu làm sao đi trả lời chỉ có thể nằm ở trên giường mặc cho Khương Daniel động tác, mà đối phương cũng không ngại chủ động, bờ môi ngậm lấy vành tai của hắn, hai tay ở trên thân vuốt ve tìm kiếm mẫn cảm địa phương. Ấm áp ướt át đầu lưỡi liếm qua tai khuếch gây nên Ung Thánh Hựu một trận run rẩy, hồi lâu không mang bông tai lỗ tai bị linh xảo đầu lưỡi xâm phạm, sau đó lập tức bị răng gặm cắn xé mài.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ không biết mình lỗ tai nhạy cảm như vậy, hắn run rẩy nghĩ đẩy ra trên người người nhưng là tay đã không làm gì được, xô đẩy động tác càng giống muốn cự còn nghênh, hắn có chút nghiêng đi đầu của mình muốn trốn tránh càng thêm kịch liệt liếm láp, đúng lúc để Khương Daniel môi rơi vào bên gáy nốt ruồi bên trên.

"Ca chế phục cổ áo cao bao nhiêu? Là đến nơi này..." Khương Daniel thuận thế dọc theo trên cổ nốt ruồi khắp nơi hôn qua, ngữ khí mang theo ý cười, "Hay là chỗ này?"

"Muốn lưu dấu cứ việc nói thẳng, không nói không để ngươi làm..."

"Ta không cần đối với người khác tuyên thệ chủ quyền ca cũng là ta một người."

Khương Daniel ngoài miệng nói không cần, kết quả hay là Tại xương quai xanh phía dưới lưu lại một cái đỏ thắm dấu hôn, phảng phất cảm thấy nhan sắc không đủ sâu giống như một lần lại một lần mút vào, thẳng đến vinh quang tột đỉnh mới bằng lòng bỏ qua.

Hắn không ngừng hôn trấn an dưới thân bộ dáng thời điểm hai tay cũng không có nhàn hạ, một tay đùa bỡn núm vú một tay hướng phía dưới tìm kiếm, mỗi khi ngón tay lướt qua phần eo lúc Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ thở khẽ lên tiếng, thân trên không tự giác hướng lên nhô lên, đem núm vú tiến một bước hướng Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay đưa.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu liền đem không có bị chiếu cố viên kia quả hồng ngậm trong cửa vào, trong tưởng tượng mút vào cảm giác cũng chưa từng xuất hiện, đối phương càng vui dùng răng nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn yếu ớt đầu vú, nhói nhói nương theo lấy tê dại cùng một chỗ kích thích vỏ đại não, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết phải gọi hắn dừng lại còn tiếp tục, chỉ có thể phát ra đứt quãng ưm.

Lưu luyến Tại thân eo đại thủ trượt xuống dưới nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu có chút cương phân thân, trường kỳ nắm dao giải phẫu ngón tay dài lấy vết chai, thô ráp làn da Tại non mịn cán vừa đi vừa về lột động, tươi mới xúc cảm để phân thân cấp tốc đứng thẳng, Tại xoa lên mã nhãn lúc Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục ẩn nhịn không được phát ra ngọt ngào tiếng thở dốc.

"Niel ngươi... Chớ có sờ nơi đó a a..." Trên thân người tia hào không để ý tới mình thỉnh cầu, ngược lại càng thêm dụng tâm sủng ái yếu ớt quy đầu, một cái tay khác đối túi túi đơn độc xoa nắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác thân sắp bạo tạc, hắn có thể cảm giác được Khương Daniel dài nhỏ ngón tay vuốt ve mình phân thân mỗi một tấc làn da, gân xanh cương, nhục hành Tại đại thủ bên trong ngo ngoe muốn động. Cuối cùng Tại Khương Daniel tăng tốc lột động tần suất sau hắn rung động thân thể bắn tại trong tay đối phương.

"Thánh Hựu ca, có thể tiếp tục sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phóng thích sau chăm chú ôm lấy Khương Daniel, hắn xuất tinh tiếp tục một hồi lâu, làm đối phương một tay sau lại bắn không ít Tại song phương trên bụng. Sau khi cao triều thân thể rất mẫn cảm, nhưng nhìn đến Khương Daniel mồ hôi trán Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nắm chặt vòng lấy cổ của hắn cánh tay, nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu.

Đạt được đáp ứng Khương Daniel mang tới khăn tay lau đi trong tay có chút xử lý tinh dịch, từ đầu giường lấy ra dầu bôi trơn chen tràn đầy một tay. Thơm ngọt quả đào vị tràn ngập Tại nhỏ hẹp gian phòng bên trong, hắn không có gấp đem ngón tay luồn vào chưa ngắt lấy qua hoa huyệt, ngón trỏ dính lấy dầu bôi trơn Tại cửa huyệt phụ cận lượn vòng, thỉnh thoảng làm bên trên một điểm lực nén quá độ căng cứng cơ bắp.

Mang theo một chút nhiệt độ cơ thể chất lỏng Tại đụng chạm lấy lạ lẫm khu vực để Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt có chút co rụt lại, theo xoa bóp, thân thể của hắn dần dần buông lỏng, bôi trơn dịch theo nhiệt độ lên cao càng thêm dinh dính, thơm ngọt khí tức càng thêm nồng đậm, phảng phất xuân dược đồng dạng để nhân ý biết mơ hồ.

Đã thích ứng gãi phá cùng vuốt ve tiểu huyệt bắt đầu theo Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay động tác đóng mở, dầu bôi trơn bởi vì cửa huyệt nhúc nhích đi đến trượt vào một chút, Khương Daniel nhìn xem phun ra nuốt vào chất lỏng sau huyệt cảm thấy cổ họng khô khát khó nhịn, nhưng vẫn là nhẫn nại tính tình chậm rãi đem một chỉ đẩy vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội. Nhìn xem dưới thân người khẽ cau mày phát ra lẩm bẩm thanh âm Khương Daniel cảm thấy đáng yêu cực kỳ, lại lần nữa cúi người đem thạch đồng dạng môi đỏ toàn bộ ngậm tại trong miệng, đầu lưỡi liếm qua thật mỏng cánh môi, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu hơi há hốc mồm đầu lưỡi liền thừa lúc vắng mà vào, cạy mở không có bất kỳ cái gì chống cự hàm răng, đầu lưỡi không buông tha bên trong bất luận cái gì một nơi, đảo qua mỗi một chỗ hàm răng, mang theo xâm lược khí tức hung hăng lướt qua mẫn cảm hàm trên.

Trong miệng điên cuồng tứ ngược cùng hạ thân cực điểm nhu hòa khai thác hình thành cực cùng cực so sánh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tại bị nhẫn tâm khi dễ cũng là tại bị đối phương ôn nhu đối đãi. Đại bộ phận lực chú ý thành công bị Khương Daniel chuyển di, dù sao so với hạ thân khó chịu, bị đoạt đi hô hấp thực làm cho hắn càng luống cuống, hắn cố gắng nghĩ hé miệng hô hấp càng nhiều không khí lại chỉ có thể dẫn tới đối phương càng điên cuồng tấn công, trong miệng không khí bị cướp đoạt phải càng nhanh, cái mũi đã mất đi hô hấp tác dụng, chỉ có thể cảm nhận được đối phương hơi thở một chút lại một chút đánh vào da mình bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ không rõ bị hôn bao lâu Khương Daniel mới bỏ được phải buông tha mình, hắn miệng lớn hô hấp lấy không khí mới mẻ, toàn thân làn da đã hiện ra nhàn nhạt màu hồng phấn, chập trùng lồng ngực cùng cong lên thân eo sắc tình lại gợi cảm. Chờ hắn hô hấp hơi thông thuận sau hạ thân dị vật cảm giác rốt cục có mãnh liệt tồn tại cảm, chẳng biết lúc nào sau huyệt đã có thể thuận lợi phun ra nuốt vào ba ngón tay, Khương Daniel ngón tay tại thể nội ra ra vào vào, mỗi lần đều cơ hồ toàn bộ rút ra, lại lại toàn bộ không có vào, cửa huyệt phiếm hồng một mảnh vũng bùn, mỗi lần ngón tay trừu sáp động tác đều sẽ mang ra trong suốt chất lỏng, đã khó mà phân chia là dầu bôi trơn hay là động tình bài tiết dịch thể.

Hắn không nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngón tay động tác, nhưng là mỗi lần toàn bộ thăm dò vào thời điểm hắn đều có thể cảm nhận được linh xảo ngón tay cũng không có an phận bị đường hành lang bao khỏa, ngón tay chủ nhân sẽ giang hai tay chỉ khe hở, tận khả năng khuếch trương, thỉnh thoảng còn uốn lượn ngón tay khớp nối, Tại ướt át chặt chẽ thành ruột chậm rãi tìm tòi, tìm kiếm sẽ để cho hắn phát cuồng điểm mẫn cảm.

"Ừm a..."

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cất cao âm điệu rên rỉ Khương Daniel biết mình tìm được cái chỗ kia, ý đồ xấu không có lập tức thay đổi phân thân của mình xâm nhập, mà là đầu ngón tay một mực đang chỗ kia da thịt phụ cận đảo quanh, giả vờ như lơ đãng lại đi dùng sức nén. Ung Thánh Hựu bị khoái cảm tê dại kích thích co ro ngón chân, mỗi lần điểm mẫn cảm bị nén nháy mắt cũng có thể làm cho đầu hắn trống rỗng, hắn căng thẳng thân eo trong mắt hơi nước càng ngày càng dày nặng, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể không có điểm dùng lực, chỉ có thể nắm thật chặt Khương Daniel gân xanh nhô ra cường tráng cánh tay. Hắn nghĩ đem thân thể từ đối phương đầu ngón tay bên trong né ra, thế nhưng là phần eo trở xuống đã hoàn toàn không làm gì được, mấy lần lắc lư phảng phất là đang chủ động phun ra nuốt vào đùa giỡn mình sau huyệt ngón tay.

Biết rõ chỉ là ra ngoài bản năng thoát đi, Khương Daniel nhất định phải nói đây là ca ca đang chủ động dụ hoặc mình, vô tội Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ nào nghe không ra đối phương cố ý làm khó dễ, nhưng là chỉ có thể bị ép tiếp nhận, đỏ lên ướt át hai mắt trừng mắt làm loạn hung thủ. Nhưng ở Khương Daniel trong mắt cái này đều xưng là phong tình vạn chủng, không có có bất kỳ lực sát thương nào.

Hạ thân căng đau nhắc nhở hắn không thể lại chơi như vậy xuống dưới, hắn rút tay ra chỉ đem phân thân chống đỡ Tại cửa huyệt phụ cận, lề mề nửa ngày chính là không đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel nhẫn nại thật lâu, làm sao người này còn có chơi tâm tư a? Hắn không nể mặt da dùng gót chân ma sát người yêu tràn đầy mồ hôi phía sau lưng, "Mau vào, lằng nhà lằng nhằng có phải là nam nhân hay không."

"Sợ ngươi đau."

Sau đó liền không có có lần nữa.

Nửa câu sau Khương Daniel đương nhiên sẽ không nói ra miệng, hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu ôm tốt chính mình, mặc lên mũ sau vịn mình đã hoàn toàn cương phân thân chậm rãi hướng cửa huyệt bên trong đẩy tới. Đoạn trước là tráng kiện nhất địa phương, ngón tay cùng nó so ra không cách nào đánh đồng, sau huyệt nếp gấp bị chậm rãi chống đỡ bình, mặc dù trải qua đầy đủ bôi trơn nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đau đến đầu đầy mồ hôi, gấp cắn môi dưới, cho dù không có lưu móng tay, quá phận dùng sức vẫn là để Khương Daniel phía sau lưng bị khảm phải đau nhức.

Quy đầu toàn bộ nuốt vào sau Khương Daniel không có tiếp tục động tác, hắn một tay xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mềm đi xuống phân thân trên dưới ve vuốt, mặt khác đối cắn phải có lấy sưng đỏ bờ môi hôn một cái lại một chút, giống cẩu cẩu lấy chủ nhân niềm vui đồng dạng lè lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp có chút rách da vết thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị thân phải lòng ngứa ngáy, sau huyệt dần dần thích ứng to lớn dị vật tồn tại, tăng thêm Khương Daniel giàu có kỹ xảo trêu đùa quen thuộc khoái cảm dần dần cấp trên, còn xuất hiện xa lạ cảm giác trống rỗng, vội vàng nghĩ bị lấp đầy. Hắn cho tới bây giờ rất tuân theo dục vọng của mình, muốn liền chủ động nắm chặt cánh tay hôn hôn cố gắng để cho mình buông lỏng người.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel lúc tiến vào cũng không như trong tưởng tượng loại kia xé rách cảm giác đau, càng nhiều hơn chính là bởi vì kích thước quá lớn đưa tới căng đau, theo thời gian loại đau này cảm giác liền sẽ biến mất, Khương Daniel là thật vì không để hắn đau mà dùng tận chính mình lớn nhất ôn nhu cùng kiên nhẫn.

"Ta cảm thấy ta có thể, ngươi, ngươi mau vào..." Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ đối phương lại lằng nhà lằng nhằng, hắn muốn hắn, thật sự nếu không động đến hắn liền muốn kẹp chặt đối phương thân eo ép buộc hắn tiến đến.

Phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc chân tiểu động tác Khương Daniel vội vàng đè lại đầu gối của hắn, sợ hãi nhất thời xúc động sẽ để cho người thụ thương. Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thế đem chân mở ra đến cực hạn, hai chân mở rộng tư thế để sau huyệt quang cảnh trực kích Khương Daniel hai mắt, xảy ra bất ngờ hình tượng xung kích để da mặt dày người cũng đỏ bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn đột nhiên ngượng ngùng phản ứng phi thường hài lòng, đảo khách thành chủ cảm giác để trong lòng hắn đạt được thỏa mãn cực lớn.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm câu lên khóe miệng tựa như ăn vụng thành công mèo con, Khương Daniel nhìn xem là lại yêu vừa tức, nghĩ ngợi làm sao trừng phạt dương dương đắc ý người, ánh mắt liếc về bị hắn ném ở một bên gối đầu, hắn học Ung Thánh Hựu cười xấu xa biểu lộ đem gối đầu bắt tới, đại thủ nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông đem gối đầu đệm ở eo của hắn hạ.

Cái này gối đầu vốn chính là làm đệm dựa dùng, cao độ so với bình thường gối đầu cao hơn không ít, đệm ở dưới lưng sau Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hạ thân bị ép nâng lên, giao hợp địa phương trực tiếp bại lộ Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong phạm vi tầm mắt, hắn có thể nhìn thấy vốn là thô to nhục hành bên trên che kín nhô ra gân xanh, bởi vì thời gian dài nhẫn nại hiện ra dữ tợn đỏ sậm quang trạch, tiểu huyệt của mình liền hấp thụ lấy căn này tráng kiện.

Ngây thơ mèo con nơi nào thấy qua lần này hình tượng, xấu hổ hít sâu một hơi, sau huyệt không tự giác nắm chặt, dù cho chỉ không có vào quy đầu, đột nhiên giảo gấp thành ruột cũng làm cho Khương Daniel kích thích tê cả da đầu, hắn chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông để hắn buông lỏng thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt đầm đìa hít sâu mấy hơi thở, Khương Daniel cảm giác được đường hành lang dần dần buông lỏng sau chậm rãi đem còn lại côn thịt hướng chỗ sâu thẳng tiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mình hậu đình đem như thế lớn cây đồ vật ngay ngắn nuốt vào sau cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi, Tại Khương Daniel đứng im lấy để hắn thích ứng cái này kích thước thời điểm hắn liền không an phận giãy dụa thân thể, nhếch lên đỉnh hữu ý vô ý xẹt qua điểm mẫn cảm phụ cận, trận trận tê dại để hắn muốn ngừng mà không được, thân thể kêu gào càng thô bạo xâm phạm.

Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ửng hồng càng ngày càng sâu, giữa lông mày cũng bắt đầu để lộ ra một cỗ kiều mị thần sắc, không còn là ẩn nhẫn cảm giác đau biểu lộ. Hắn nếm thử biên độ nhỏ cạn cắm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ vụn rên rỉ từ trong miệng tràn ra, theo xả cắm biên độ tăng lớn tiếng rên rỉ của hắn cũng theo đó tăng lớn, Khương Daniel nhớ lại vừa rồi đầu ngón tay thăm dò đến địa phương chính là trùng điệp một đỉnh, nguyên bản rên rỉ trầm thấp đột nhiên đổi giọng, dinh dính mà cao vút.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu làm càn Tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội va chạm, phảng phất không có kỹ xảo mao đầu tiểu tử sẽ chỉ đại khai đại hợp điều khiển, mỗi một lần xâm nhập đều chuẩn xác ép qua điểm mẫn cảm phụ cận thịt mềm, nặng nề mà đỉnh làm Tại mẫn cảm nhất địa phương.

"Ô... Niel a a... Không muốn đỉnh nơi đó" nguyên bản khô khốc thành ruột bắt đầu tiếp nhận xâm lấn cự vật, bài tiết đại lượng dịch ruột non thuận tiện đối phương tiến một bước cắm vào. Dần dần bị thao quen đường hành lang Tại côn thịt cắm vào thời điểm sẽ nắm chặt hấp thụ ở, dù cho cách bao Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể cảm giác được nhô ra kinh mạch ở trong cơ thể mình nhảy lên, mỗi khi muốn rút ra lúc đều sẽ lưu luyến giống như hấp thụ phải càng gấp rút gây nên, không để căn này bàn ủi rời khỏi."Ngươi làm sao, như thế lớn a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có hưởng qua người khác tư vị, nhưng là Khương Daniel mang cho hắn khoái cảm cùng cảm giác thỏa mãn chỉ sợ hắn đời này thật muốn ngã quỵ ở trong tay người đàn ông này, có thể ôn nhu có thể hung ác, vài phút đem ngươi trên đỉnh khoái cảm Thiên Đường. Hắn cam nguyện trở thành mặc chàng ngắt lấy hoa hồng, để hắn bóc đi mình tràn ngập tính công kích gai cứng, độc lưu lại diễm lệ cùng hương thơm.

Hắn nghiêng đầu không nhìn tới hai người giao hợp địa phương, dâm mỹ tiếng nước cùng nhục thể đập thanh âm không dứt bên tai, không cách nào ức chế rên rỉ một tiếng sóng qua một tiếng, thính giác mang tới kích thích cũng không thua gì hai mắt nhìn thấy. Tại một lần xâm nhập đỉnh làm hạ Ung Thánh Hựu bị ép kích thích giơ lên cái cổ, rên rỉ nghẹn ngào Tại yết hầu không cách nào lên tiếng, dư quang nhìn thấy hung khí ở trong cơ thể mình ra vào, mà nộn hồng hoa huyệt đã bị điều khiển phải chủ động đi nghênh hợp, càng thêm thông thuận gây rối để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thân thể một giây sau liền sẽ bị căn này lưỡi dao xuyên thấu.

Hạ thân bị lót tư thế để hắn không cách nào ôm người yêu của mình, tham luyến đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể người hướng không ngừng tác thủ thân thể của mình người giang hai cánh tay, âm thanh trong trẻo mang lên một tia khàn khàn cùng tình dục, "Ôm một chút..."

Khương Daniel đem dưới lưng gối đầu rút ra, nhưng là hắn không có buông xuống bị thời gian dài nâng lên hạ thân, trực tiếp thuận Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể uốn lượn tư thế hướng phía trước nghiêng, đợi đến bàn tay hắn chống đến trên giường lúc Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cơ hồ bị gãy đôi, hai người hạ thân càng thêm chặt chẽ địa tướng thiếp, túi túi chăm chú tựa ở cửa huyệt phụ cận, ngay ngắn khảm vào cán đội lên trước nay chưa từng có chiều sâu.

Dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu thân eo lại mềm mại, cao như thế khó khăn tư thế đối với lần thứ nhất nếm thử tình ái người mà nói vẫn có chút phí sức, huống chi trước mắt chiều sâu để hắn sợ hãi, vạn nhất trừu sáp lên đến chính mình có thể hay không thật muốn chết trên giường. Khương Daniel nghe không được nội tâm của hắn tính toán, gặp hắn có chút thất thần ác thú vị dùng sức đánh cắm một chút, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mắt trợn tròn nắm chặt mình đường hành lang. Bọn hắn cũng không nghĩ tới Tại cái này càng sâu địa phương còn có một chỗ khác điểm mẫn cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân bị ép gác ở Khương Daniel nơi bả vai, song tay thật chặt ôm cổ của hắn bảo trì thân thể cân bằng, tiếp nhận một đợt lại một đợt xung kích.

"Quá, quá sâu Niel... Ân... A a..." Nhanh mà hung ác bắn vọt để Ung Thánh Hựu nói năng lộn xộn, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình đầu trống rỗng, chỉ có thể từ miệng bên trong tung ra tái nhợt từ ngữ phát tiết mình khoái cảm, "Đội lên tận cùng bên trong nhất ô... Lại làm liền, xấu ngô ân..."

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi biết không..." Khương Daniel ngữ khí ôn nhu nói chuyện, hạ thân động tác không có chút nào chậm dần, "Ta nghe phụ khoa y tá nói, dùng loại này hạ thân nâng lên tư thế kết hợp, lại càng dễ thụ tinh úc."

"Ngươi... !" Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ dùng cánh tay ngăn trở ánh mắt của mình, "Đồ lưu manh... ! Muốn sinh tìm nữ nhân đi!"

"Ngươi chính là ta Bảo Bảo a, người yêu của ta, bảo bối của ta, tâm can của ta, đều là ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận là cái cảm tính người, nghe được mạo xưng Mãn Sủng chìm tỏ tình hay là run rẩy buông cánh tay xuống, hít mũi một cái nhỏ giọng thầm thì nói: "Ta mới là, thích nhất ngươi."

Đáp lại hắn là Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng tiếng cười cùng ban thưởng giống như điều khiển, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hết khí lực toàn thân đem người kéo xuống, đem mình rên rỉ cùng đối phương thấp thở toàn bộ nuốt vào trong bụng. Mãnh liệt khoái cảm dọc theo xương sống trên đường đi trèo, Khương Daniel cảm thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột bắt đầu không ngừng co vào cùng co rút, thừa dịp cỗ thân thể này cực độ mẫn cảm thời điểm hắn triển khai kịch liệt nhất một vòng tiến công, va chạm tần suất nhanh chóng để Ung Thánh Hựu không còn có đầy đủ khí lực ôm trên người người, Khương Daniel ôm lấy đối phương vòng eo mảnh khảnh không cho hắn bất luận cái gì tránh cơ hội trốn. Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt sinh lý nước mắt rốt cục đầy tràn ra tới, hắn thút thít cuống họng nói từng tiếng thích, Tại sắp mất đi ý thức trước đó lại một lần phóng thích ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu ướt át tóc mái, thành kính một chút lại một chút hôn trên mặt hắn mỗi một nơi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn quả thực không thể tin được vừa rồi cái kia kém chút đem hắn làm choáng người trong quá khứ chính là trước mắt cái này nhu tình Tự Thủy nam nhân, hắn nửa khép mắt hưởng thụ sau đó hôn, trong lúc vô tình nhìn thấy đối phương đã rút ra tính khí bên trên còn phủ lấy không có tinh dịch tránh thai bao.

"Móa, ngươi tại sao không có bắn."

Khương Daniel cười đem đầu uốn tại hắn cổ chỗ từ từ, "Bạn trai ngươi ta thể lực tốt tinh lực tốt, bác sĩ am hiểu nhất chính là đánh lâu dài."

Bị Khương Daniel kiểu nói này Ung Thánh Hựu liền không phục, hắn cũng có thể ở trên máy bay tiếp tục cung cấp mười mấy thậm chí mấy chục tiếng phục vụ, làm sao đến hắn nơi này liền thành thể lực phế rồi? Mà lại so với cái này, hắn cảm thấy mình không có để người yêu triệt để thoải mái một thanh cái này phi thường không phù hợp mình làm nghề phục vụ người làm tác phong, huống chi Tại một lần kịch liệt tình ái bên trong chậm qua thần hậu, hắn lại vạn phần tưởng niệm loại kia mất khống chế cùng bị chinh phục khoái cảm.

"Mà lại ta sợ mình sẽ càng ngày càng mất khống chế, cuối cùng làm bị thương ngươi." Khương Daniel triệt để hóa thân thành nhu thuận đại cẩu chó, như là đang nịnh nọt ôm Ung Thánh Hựu lại thân lại liếm dừng lại nũng nịu, "Đau không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt giảo hoạt chợt lóe lên, hắn thừa dịp Khương Daniel không chú ý từng thanh từng thanh người đẩy ra, chân dài một hông cả người ngồi Tại đối phương rắn chắc cơ bụng bên trên, hắn từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem Khương Daniel một mặt mê võng, lần nữa lộ ra tiểu ác ma đồng dạng câu người thần sắc.

"Không thương, lại đến lại đến, ta còn muốn."

"Muốn tới ngươi Khương Daniel bắn không ra mới thôi."

\----Fin ----


	276. Chapter 276

*@ ta là con vịt sinh chúc ~ sớm phát chúc ngươi mỗi năm 18!

* sân trường văn, nhị thứ nguyên trạch nam Dan x hội trưởng hội học sinh riajū Ung

*OOC coi như ta, vui vẻ coi như bọn họ

* Niel tại văn bên trong cos nhân vật đồ tường thấy văn mạt

***

"Trở lên chính là lần này bán hàng từ thiện kế toán vạch, Ung hội trưởng ngài cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Ngô. . ." Được xưng Ung hội trưởng nam tử nhíu lại đẹp mắt lông mày cẩn thận nghiên cứu trên tay phương án, nguyên bản hôm nay chỉ là dự định đơn giản cấu tứ một chút 2 tháng sau sân trường bán hàng từ thiện sẽ, không nghĩ tới mới nhậm chức bày ra bộ bộ trưởng tại đề nghị lúc trực tiếp đệ trình bên trên một phần hoàn chỉnh phương án.

Ở một bên chờ đợi hồi phục bày ra bộ bộ trưởng Hàn Tín Vũ kỳ thật trên trán cũng tất cả đều là mồ hôi. Lần này bán hàng từ thiện sẽ hắn phá lệ đề nghị hội học sinh cùng trường học khắp xã hợp tác hay là bởi vì bạn gái bức bách. Hàn Tín Vũ cùng bạn gái Hoàng Tú Nghiên đều là vừa thăng sinh viên năm thứ 2, một cái lên làm cán bộ hội học sinh, một cái thành khắp xã hội trưởng, đều nói quan mới đến đốt ba đống lửa, Hoàng Tú Nghiên là trực tiếp cây đuốc đốt tới mình bạn trai trên thân, để hắn nghĩ biện pháp tại bán hàng từ thiện sẽ lên cho mình câu lạc bộ tìm một chút tồn tại cảm, ngồi vững tốt hội trưởng danh hiệu.

Hai xã hợp tác cho tới bây giờ đều là trực tiếp nhất phương pháp, nhưng là hội học sinh làm toàn bộ trường học nhất nghiêm chỉnh tổ chức, dĩ vãng hợp tác đối tượng đều là cùng loại ban đồng ca, diễn tấu nhạc khí đoàn những này nhìn xem cao đại thượng câu lạc bộ, Ung Thánh Hựu hội trưởng mặc dù là người cùng ái hài hước, nhưng là tại trọng đại quyết sách bên trên đã nghiêm túc lại nghiêm túc, chòm Xử Nữ tính cách tại hoạt động bày ra lúc phát huy phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, che dấu tiếu dung làm việc lôi lệ phong hành, đối với sai lầm sự tình tuyệt không làm việc thiên tư, tương phản tính cách phối hợp soái khí khuôn mặt, ổn thỏa A lớn muốn nhất kết giao nam nhân TOP3.

Đang lúc Hàn Tín Vũ nhanh lúc tuyệt vọng Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi mở miệng: "Ta cảm thấy cái phương án này rất tốt, lúc đầu bán hàng từ thiện biết cái này loại hàng năm đều làm hoạt động rất khó hấp dẫn người khác, mấy năm gần đây bán hàng từ thiện sẽ số giao dịch cũng một mực bình ổn không có lên cao, đơn giản liền là hoạt động không có gì mới mánh lới hấp dẫn người."

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc tiếu dung Hàn Tín Vũ rốt cục thở dài một hơi, "Vậy hội trưởng, ta lại đi thay đổi nhỏ phương án, tranh thủ sớm ngày định ra tới lui cùng khắp xã liên hệ."

"Đi thôi, nhị thứ nguyên ta biết đại khái một điểm, c cosplay chuẩn bị trang phục đạo cụ cùng tập luyện đều rất tốn thời gian, trước cùng bọn hắn thông thông khí, chủ đề thiết lập muốn ở trường mới có thể tiếp nhận phạm vi, để chính bọn hắn nắm tốt phân tấc."

"Ai tốt! Ta cái này cùng bọn hắn đi nói, cam đoan hoàn thành nhiệm vụ!" Hàn Tín Vũ bởi vì không cần bị bạn gái sư tử Hà Đông rống tẩy lễ mà cao hứng bừng bừng, không có hình tượng chút nào nhảy nhót tới cửa mới đột nhiên quay đầu, "Kỳ thật hội trưởng, ta cảm thấy lấy ngươi ở trường học nhân khí, nếu như cũng ra cái gì nhân vật, nói không chừng lần này bán hàng từ thiện chiếu cố danh tiếng bạo tạc đâu."

"A, ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu như có điều suy nghĩ sờ sờ cằm, cuối cùng vẫn là cười cười cự tuyệt đề nghị này, hỗn nhị thứ nguyên người a bao nhiêu đều có chút chân tình thực cảm giác, đơn thuần bởi vì soái đi ra cos sẽ bị lên án nói ngươi hoàn toàn không hiểu rõ nhân vật này là nghĩ đỏ đi loại hình. Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù có rất nhiều bằng hữu, duy chỉ có rất bớt tiếp xúc thích Anime cùng truy tinh người, dùng hắn đến nói chính là "Ta rất đơn thuần, sơ ý một chút nói nhầm liền xong đời" .

Nhưng mà quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu người đều biết, người này chính là người đồng lứa trong mắt "Hài tử của người khác", an tĩnh thời điểm rất là văn tĩnh, cực giống loại kia có thể ở nhà đọc một ngày sách không ra khỏi cửa bé con, trên thực tế lại là người soái nói ngọt thành tích ưu tú tính cách hoạt bát sáng sủa hạng người. Bởi vì thiên tư thông minh xưa nay không cần ngồi tại bàn học trước vùi đầu khổ đọc cũng có không tệ thành tích, cho nên từ nhỏ hắn liền yêu tham gia các loại hoạt động, đương nhiên bị cầu loại vận động ném ra bóng ma tâm lý kia là nói sau.

Mặc dù có chút sợ cùng khắp xã người liên hệ, nhưng là làm một đời mới riajū giao tế cỏ, thân là hội học sinh hội trưởng nhất định không thể lùi bước.

"Hi vọng bán hàng từ thiện sẽ có thể hết thảy thuận lợi a. . ."

***

Ung Thánh Hựu là xem thường khắp xã lực chấp hành, chỉ là quá khứ không đến 5 ngày hắn liền thu được Hàn Tín Vũ từ Hoàng Tú Nghiên chỗ ấy lấy ra bày ra sách, liên quan tới văn tự phương diện tư liệu trang số không nhiều nhưng đầy đủ kỹ càng, đại thể ý nghĩ cùng trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu dự đoán không kém nhiều, bán hàng từ thiện quầy hàng chiêu mộ cùng trù bị từ hội học sinh phụ trách, hiện trường bố trí cùng dạo chơi công viên nhỏ hoạt động liền giao cho khắp xã đến làm. Đối với bày ra trong sách nâng lên hoạt động quá trình Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không tệ, trò chơi nhỏ cũng trung quy trung củ, đã có thể giải trí lại có thể đạt tới bán hàng từ thiện mục đích, không như trong tưởng tượng khác người.

"Ung hội trưởng, ngươi đừng nhìn tú nghiên dạng này, kỳ thật nàng hay là rất có ý tưởng cùng lực chấp hành."

"Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói qua một cái tin đồn, chính là khắp xã hội trưởng nhất định phải có ngạnh thực lực, có thể tổ chức bày ra các loại hoạt động, còn muốn dáng dấp đẹp mắt, "Hiện tại xem ra là ta trước đó nhỏ nhìn các nàng, phải đi chiếu cố mới được, nhìn có thể hay không thuận tiện đào chọn người mới đến hội học sinh."

"Tạ ơn khen. . . Hả? ? Hội trưởng! Cái này không được a! Ngài nếu là đem người đào đi tú nghiên không phải đem ta làm thịt không thể!" Hàn thắng vũ liền vội vàng kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, nhỏ nhỏ giọng nói: "Tốt a nàng có thể sẽ bởi vì khuôn mặt của ngươi cái thứ nhất phản chiến. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười rút ra mấy trương c cosplay trang phục bản thiết kế tại Hàn thắng vũ trước mặt lắc lắc: "Nói đùa, ta tổng muốn gặp lần này tổng bày ra cùng coser nhóm đi."

"Vậy liền xế chiều ngày mai đi, mỗi tuần lúc này là các nàng tổ chức hội nghị thường kỳ, người đủ."

"Được."

Ngày thứ hai buổi chiều Ung Thánh Hựu không có chờ Hàn thắng vũ, bóp lấy nhanh tan họp thời gian sớm tại hoạt động thất chờ. Hoạt động thất là khắp xã thành viên hoạt động nhiều nhất nơi chốn, bên trong là một cái phi thường rộng rãi phòng lớn, nghe nói là khắp xã vừa thành lập thời điểm hội trưởng liền cùng trường học thỉnh cầu đem mấy cái gian phòng đả thông, thuận tiện ở bên trong chất đống các loại manga, xung quanh, vẽ tranh bàn làm việc, thậm chí còn có rộng lớn bàn công tác có thể DIY c cosplay quần áo cùng đạo cụ, trừ cái đó ra còn có có dư không gian có thể tổ chức tập luyện, gần cửa sổ địa phương thoải mái dễ chịu ghế sô pha cung cấp thành viên nhóm nghỉ ngơi vui đùa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem rộng bình phong máy tính cùng tán loạn trên mặt đất máy chơi game, không khỏi không cảm khái, đây mới là người qua sinh hoạt a!

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu đem hoạt động thất tản bộ mấy lần sau một cái khuôn mặt mỹ lệ, dáng người cao gầy nữ tử hóa thành đạm trang, giẫm lên tiểu Cao cùng tiểu toái bộ chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nàng trừng to mắt đem người từ đầu tới đuôi liếc nhìn nhiều lần, rốt cục về lấy nụ cười xán lạn, hữu hảo vươn tay chào hỏi: "Ung hội trưởng ngươi tốt, ta là Hoàng Tú Nghiên, trường học khắp xã hội trưởng, lần này bán hàng từ thiện sẽ xin chỉ giáo nhiều hơn."

"Hoàng hội trưởng tốt, quả nhiên người cũng như tên, thanh tú mỹ lệ, lần này cùng các ngươi hợp tác nhất định sẽ mười phần vui sướng."

Bị soái ca khích lệ Hoàng Tú Nghiên tâm tình có thể nói tốt không được, ít có che mặt cười trộm: "Cũng vậy, chúng ta vừa rồi họp mới nói, lần này có thể cùng hội học sinh hợp tác thật sự là nhặt được bảo, Ung hội trưởng là có tiếng tự thân đi làm người, có thể lúc nào cũng nhìn thấy soái ca mọi người làm việc đều có động lực."

"Hoàng hội trưởng cũng là xinh đẹp người, bọn hắn Thiên Thiên nhìn xem tâm tình cũng tốt."

"Đừng nói với ta đám kia đồ dê con mất dịch." Hoàng Tú Nghiên một cái liếc mắt lật thượng thiên, "Cũng là bởi vì Thiên Thiên gặp, bọn hắn liền xem nhẹ mỹ mạo của ta cùng trí tuệ, sẽ chỉ cùng ta lẫn nhau đỗi, hôm nay cái này bản mệnh ngày mai cái kia đầu tường, ai đẹp mắt nhìn ai, không có chút nào để người bớt. . . Tâm. . . ."

Hoàng Tú Nghiên đi đến bên cửa sổ đang nghĩ trang u buồn, vừa quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy không biết lúc nào tràn vào đến thành viên đem Ung Thánh Hựu bao bọc vây quanh, mặc kệ nam nữ trong mắt đều lóe manga bên trong loại kia tiểu tinh tinh, ngươi một câu ta một câu nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt trường hợp như vậy không chút nào luống cuống, không chút phí sức tiếp được mỗi người ném ra không ảnh hưởng toàn cục vấn đề, không ra 10 phút đã đem trong nhà hắn mấy miệng người, yêu ăn cái gì, mấy điểm rời giường đi ngủ, có bạn gái hay không chờ một chút đều hiểu rõ một lần.

"Làm gì đâu làm gì đâu, chưa thấy qua soái ca có phải là."

"Vâng! !"

Thành viên nhóm trăm miệng một lời trả lời kém chút không có để Hoàng Tú Nghiên hai mắt tối sầm ngất đi, thích nhị thứ nguyên nam hài tử đa số mền bên trên "Thổ Phì Viên" con dấu, nói trắng ra chính là lại trạch lại xấu, nhưng là ưa thích Anime người phần lớn đều là nhan khống, lịch đại hội trưởng đi nhận người thời điểm bao nhiêu mang theo thành kiến chọn lựa, đến mức xã bên trong nam nam nữ nữ coi như dáng dấp không phải tuyệt mỹ nhưng cũng là bình thường hoặc lệch đẹp mắt tướng mạo, hóa bên trên trang đó cũng là trên đường cái rất tịnh con cùng mỹ lệ cô nàng!

Nhưng là đẹp hơn nữa tướng mạo trong mắt bọn hắn cuối cùng chống đỡ bất quá thời gian "Phí thời gian", chớ nói chi là xâm nhập hiểu qua mọi người hoa si cùng trung nhị bản chất sau đã ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng nội tâm đối một người ấn tượng, hiện tại thật vất vả tiếp xúc gần gũi "Nghiêm chỉnh soái ca" tự nhiên không muốn bỏ qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị thành viên trực tiếp chọc cho phình bụng cười to, đối nhị thứ nguyên fan hâm mộ ấn tượng tốt hơn nhiều, chỉ chốc lát sau liền cùng mọi người lao nhao trò chuyện lên bày ra trong sách nội dung, lật đến đằng sau cos bản thiết kế thời điểm càng là từ chủ dịch nhóm từng cái đi làm nhân vật thuyết minh, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù đối Anime nhân vật không hiểu rõ nhưng cũng nghe được say sưa ngon lành.

Tại tất cả mọi người giảng giải phải không sai biệt lắm thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đối một trương nhân thiết đồ phát ra nghi vấn: "Nhân vật này đâu?"

Kỳ thật vừa rồi nhìn nhân vật Ung Thánh Hựu một cái đều chưa thấy qua, đơn độc chỉ có nhân vật này hắn thông qua phục sức biết là « Naruto » bên trong, duy nhất có điểm cảm giác thân thiết nhân vật không người nhận lãnh để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ít thất lạc, cấp thiết muốn biết chủ dịch là ai.

"Cái này a, trước mắt còn không có định, bởi vì giống như không có người quá thích hợp tuyển." Hoàng Tú Nghiên nhìn thoáng qua hình ảnh, thở dài, "Nhân vật này gọi mang thổ, là hỏa ảnh bên trong rất trọng yếu một vai, kỳ thật trương này bản thiết kế đã thật lâu, mỗi lần chúng ta viết hoạt động phương án đều sẽ đặt tại bên trong, nhưng là một mực không có nhân tuyển thích hợp, tất cả mọi người thật đáng tiếc, khả năng lần này bán hàng từ thiện sẽ mang thổ nhân vật này sẽ giống thường ngày sinh non đi."

"Dạng này a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm nhân thiết đồ ngẩn người, màu cam vòng xoáy trạng mặt nạ nhìn xem có chút đơn điệu đáng sợ, tháo mặt nạ xuống sau một đỏ một trắng con mắt phối hợp dữ tợn vết sẹo hình thành một loại khác cảm giác quỷ dị, nhưng là hắn luôn cảm giác nhân vật này không giống nhìn xem như vậy đáng sợ, từ trong ánh mắt để lộ ra một tia dị dạng nhu tình.

"Đúng vậy a, dù sao từ thể trạng đến xem, chúng ta khắp xã thân cao đầy đủ nam hài tử chỉ có Daniel, thế nhưng là phương diện khác liền không thích hợp."

"Daniel?"

"Ầy, an vị ở trên ghế sa lon cái kia."

Thuận Hoàng Tú Nghiên ánh mắt nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy một cái mái tóc màu đen nam hài tử cầm manga ngồi tại trên ghế sa lon dài, nhu thuận tóc mái dáng dấp có thể che khuất màu đen khung kính hạ con mắt, trên thân màu trắng nhị thứ nguyên áo thun có chút phát Hoàng, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo thẳng ống nước rửa quần jean ống quần đã xuyên được rởn cả lông, nhìn ra đứng lên cái này ống quần đều muốn lê đất.

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu Ung Thánh Hựu liền chú ý tới cái này ngồi tại bên cửa sổ hài tử, hắn không giống những người khác đồng dạng chen chúc tại bên cạnh mình, vừa vào cửa liền cúi đầu bước nhanh đi đến ghế sô pha chỗ ấy ngồi xuống, tiện tay nắm lên đặt lên bàn manga nhìn lại, nhìn như nghiêm túc kì thực ánh mắt một mực đang hướng trên người mình liếc trộm.

Thật là một cái tên phong cách tây mặc quê mùa còn xấu hổ tiểu hài.

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngay thẳng ánh mắt nhìn đến gương mặt lỗ tai nóng lên, tim đập rộn lên ánh mắt bối rối, chỉ có thể giơ tay lên bên trên không lớn manga bản in lẻ ý đồ đem đầu của mình toàn bộ che khuất, thân thể bản năng co lại thành một đoàn, tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra cái này lạnh da trắng nam hài tử hiện tại chính là hiển nhiên bạch đoàn tử, dâu tây nhân bánh cái chủng loại kia.

Nhìn chằm chằm một hồi lâu thấy Khương Daniel không hề từ bỏ làm nắm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể coi như thôi đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi, bạch đoàn tử từ lời bạt nhô ra con mắt nhìn qua, xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu không tiếp tục nhìn mình sau vụng trộm thở dài một hơi. Vị trí gần cửa sổ có ánh nắng bắn thẳng đến, nhiệt độ so trong phòng địa phương khác nóng không ít, tăng thêm bố nghệ sa phát cùng vừa rồi căng cứng cảm xúc, sửng sốt để Khương Daniel ra một thân mồ hôi.

Hắn lấy xuống nặng nề kính mắt, một tay vung lên tóc mái một tay nhấc lên áo thun vạt áo đi lau cái trán cùng trên cổ mồ hôi. Cái tiểu động tác này hoàn toàn bị nhịn không được lần nữa nhìn lén Ung Thánh Hựu bắt giữ ở trong mắt, lấy mắt kiếng xuống sau trong lúc vô tình để lộ ra ánh mắt sắc bén, mắt phải hạ nốt ruồi quả thực thần lai chi bút, cơ bụng có thể thấy rõ ràng, một chút lướt qua đều có thể nhìn ra ròng rã tám khối, cẩn thận nhìn lên bả vai còn tặc rộng, nơi nào là Hoàng Tú Nghiên nói chỉ có thân cao phù hợp, tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra đây là cái kia chỗ nào đều phù hợp.

Còn rất thích hợp làm mình bạn trai.

Lần nữa đeo lên kính mắt trùng hoạch thị lực Khương Daniel vô ý thức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng nhìn lại, lập tức cùng đối phương đến cái trực tiếp đối mặt, nhìn thấy đối phương như có điều suy nghĩ tiếu dung Khương Daniel triệt để hoảng tay chân, bốn phía không có gì có thể che đậy đồ vật đành phải lo nghĩ vạch kéo chính mình tóc mái, đem đầu chôn phải lão thấp ý đồ bịt tai trộm chuông. Ung Thánh Hựu tròng mắt hơi híp càng là đem hắn dọa đến khẽ run rẩy, đem không có trượt khung kính đẩy một lần lại một lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu này sẽ là thật đến hào hứng, đẩy ra quay chung quanh tại người đứng bên cạnh hắn trực tiếp đi hướng Khương Daniel, mà đối phương nương theo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu càng đi càng gần, mặt của hắn cũng càng thêm đỏ, co lại thành một đoàn thân thể mắt trần có thể thấy tại run lẩy bẩy.

"Ngươi rất sợ ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười ngồi xổm ở trước sô pha, ngẩng đầu lên lệch ra cái đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel đẹp mắt cẩu cẩu mắt. Nghe được lời hắn nói trong mắt đối phương tràn ngập kinh ngạc lập tức đem đầu lắc cùng trống lúc lắc đồng dạng.

"Vậy ngươi làm sao một mực đang phát run?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ấp a ấp úng nói: "Ta chỉ là, chẳng qua là cảm thấy học trưởng quá đẹp mắt, giống từ manga bên trong đi ra đến đồng dạng. . ."

Ngoài ý liệu đáp án để Ung Thánh Hựu trừng to mắt, giống người hiếu kỳ Bảo Bảo giống như nhìn xem trên ghế sa lon người, "Chỉ là như vậy mà thôi sao?"

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, "Ta nói thế nào cũng là nhan khống. . . Thật giống học bộ dạng như thế ưu việt nhan giá trị người tại tam thứ nguyên bên trong quá ít, ta một chút liền, nhịn không được nhìn ngốc, còn có chút khẩn trương. . ."

"Nguyên lai ngươi hay là sẽ nói trường cú tử a, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi rất trầm mặc ít nói đâu."

"Kỳ thật là,là có một chút. . . Ai? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu "Hưu" một chút đứng lên, thừa dịp Khương Daniel còn tại tình trạng bên ngoài liền một thanh nhấc lên hắn áo thun vạt áo, bạch sô cô la cơ bụng đập vào mi mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cũng không phải là một cái thận trọng hạng người, mỹ hảo nhục thể trước mắt hắn đưa tay phải ra ngón trỏ dọc theo cơ bụng khe rãnh hoạt động, không khoảng cách gần nhìn còn không biết, mặc dù Khương Daniel trên người quần jean vừa rộng lại dài, nhưng là thế mà là thấp eo khoản, nhân ngư tuyến như ẩn như hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo mê giống như lưu luyến tại nhân ngư tuyến nơi này, mà bị đùa giỡn Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng không dễ vượt qua, mặt trướng thành cà chua không nói, hô hấp dồn dập đến sắp ngạt thở, hắn cố gắng điều cả hô hấp của mình, phần bụng cơ bắp bởi vậy một hồi buông lỏng một hồi kéo căng, thít chặt thời điểm đường cong càng thêm đẹp mắt.

Nguyên bản ở một bên xem náo nhiệt thành viên nhóm cũng không ngồi yên được nữa, ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài đem Khương Daniel bao bọc vây quanh, toàn phương vị xem gian cỗ này Marvel trong phim ảnh mới có dáng người.

"Daniel ngươi thật được a, một mực che giấu, nguyên đến như vậy có liệu!"

"Chính là chính là, còn tưởng rằng ngươi chỉ là cái ngốc đại cá tử chút đấy, dáng người thế mà tốt như vậy! Không ra tên cơ bắp quá đáng tiếc! !"

"Trong chúng ta ra tên phản đồ! ! !"

Nghe khắp xã thành viên lao nhao trò chuyện lửa nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên liền đem Khương Daniel quần áo kéo xuống đem nhục thể che phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ.

"Mang thổ liền từ Daniel ngươi bỏ ra, đừng khiến ta thất vọng."

***

Nguyên lai tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu tới một lần sau liền sẽ không lại xuất hiện, ai biết hắn cơ hồ đem khắp xã coi như mình cái thứ hai cứ điểm, chỉ cần hội học sinh bên kia công việc làm xong liền sẽ hấp tấp qua đến bên này tham gia náo nhiệt, còn đoạt đối ngoại câu thông chức vụ, cũng không có việc gì liền bưng lấy tư liệu đến khắp xã thảo luận.

Ban đầu Hoàng Tú Nghiên còn tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đối nhị thứ nguyên cảm thấy hứng thú, tràn đầy phấn khởi lôi kéo người Amway mới phiên lão phiên kinh điển phiên, ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình chỉ là mờ mịt gật đầu tùy ý phụ họa, dưa hái xanh không ngọt, trải qua mấy lần sau Hoàng Tú Nghiên trực tiếp từ bỏ, cải thành trực tiếp ngồi ở một bên thưởng thức soái ca nhan giá trị nhưng mà soái ca cũng không nể mặt, mỗi lần vừa đến sẽ chỉ hướng Khương Daniel bên cạnh góp, nếu như hắn đang vẽ tranh liền yên tĩnh ngồi ở một bên, chờ hắn xong việc liền lôi kéo trò chuyện cái không xong, mặc dù đại đa số thời điểm chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói, Khương Daniel đang nghe.

Một lúc sau Hoàng Tú Nghiên ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài "Hủ nhãn nhìn người cơ", cái này thật không thể trách nàng, ai kêu Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt chỉ có Khương Daniel, mà Khương Daniel cái này đầu gỗ chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu tại thời điểm lời nói sẽ biến nhiều, sẽ còn hiện ra một chút chưa thấy qua biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi lập tức lại khôi phục đầu gỗ trạch nam trạng thái. Mỗi lần khắp xã người hỏi hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ thế nào, hắn sẽ chỉ đỏ lên mặt ấp úng nói không ra lời.

Bán hàng từ thiện sẽ làm trời Hoàng Tú Nghiên đặc địa mệnh lệnh Khương Daniel sớm đi hoạt động thất đợi nàng, mang thổ mặc dù lâu dài mang theo mặt nạ , dựa theo Khương Daniel cá tính tại ra cos thời điểm hắn cũng sẽ không đem mặt nạ hái xuống, nhưng là có chòm Xử Nữ hoàn mỹ tính cách Hoàng hội trưởng không thể chịu đựng dưới mặt nạ một mảnh trang điểm, đặc địa cho Khương Daniel đơn độc an bài một cái trang nương phụ trách hắn trang phát.

Trang nương Trịnh màu anh là Hoàng Tú Nghiên hảo hữu, lúc đầu suy tư bị kéo tới làm miễn phí sức lao động dù sao cũng phải cho cái soái ca nàng xem đi? Kết quả Hoàng Tú Nghiên cái kia xú nha đầu nói người kia không đẹp trai nhưng là dáng người rất tốt, tức giận đến Trịnh màu anh thẳng dậm chân, nghĩ đến muốn đối lấy một trương không khuôn mặt dễ nhìn hóa đặc hiệu trang liền ủ rũ, một đường bĩu môi mặt mũi tràn đầy không cao hứng.

"Màu anh ta nói cho ngươi, Daniel người thật rất tốt, ngươi đừng mặt đen thui hù đến người ta."

"Thế nào ta bị ngươi lừa gạt tới làm miễn phí sức lao động còn không thể có chút ít. . . Cảm xúc. . ."

Hai nữ nhân líu ríu đẩy ra hoạt động thất cửa, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lập tức ngậm miệng lại, Trịnh màu anh càng là muốn đem mới vừa nói qua nuốt về trong bụng, nàng không chút khách khí cho Hoàng Tú Nghiên thúc cùi chõ một cái: "Móa, không phải nói với ta không đẹp trai sao? Cái này đại soái so là ai? !"

Hoàng Tú Nghiên sờ sờ bị đánh bụng, trong mắt ngậm lấy nước mắt lên án nói: "Ta làm sao biết hôm nay hắn làm sao liền. . ."

Bán hàng từ thiện sẽ cử hành một ngày trước Ung Thánh Hựu giữ chặt hỗ trợ bố trí xong trận mà chuẩn bị về phòng cho thuê Khương Daniel, nói muốn cho hắn thay hình đổi dạng. Tại một kéo hai túm ba uy hiếp hạ đem Khương Daniel kéo vào mình thường đi tiệm cắt tóc, đem môn kia màn đồng dạng tóc mái dài ngắn, chỉnh thể tu bổ một lần lại nhuộm thành trà sữa sắc. Làm tóc trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu đối hắn dáng người không ngừng khoa tay, trực tiếp tại trong thương trường cho hắn chọn lựa một kiện kiểu dáng tương đối tốt màu xám vệ áo cùng màu đen tu thân quần jean.

Khi Khương Daniel từ nhà vệ sinh gian phòng ra Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra nụ cười hài lòng, "Liền thừa một bước cuối cùng, ngươi đến nơi đây ngồi xuống."

Cao cấp cửa hàng nhà vệ sinh phân phối có đơn độc trang điểm khu, cái ghế rộng rãi thoải mái dễ chịu, Khương Daniel sau khi ngồi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức lấy xuống hắn kính đen, xé mở ngày ném kính sát tròng đóng gói chen đến hắn giữa hai chân, thân thể khom xuống nhẹ nhàng chống ra Khương Daniel mí mắt đem kính sát tròng mang đi vào.

Đột nhiên rút gần khoảng cách để Khương Daniel dị thường khẩn trương, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra ấm áp khí tức, bởi vì đeo kính con mắt không thể loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn chỉ có thể hướng trên trần nhà nhìn, cố gắng trang bình tĩnh xem nhẹ trái tim kịch liệt nhảy lên.

"Đại công cáo thành." Mang tốt kính sát tròng sau Ung Thánh Hựu không có bất kỳ cái gì lưu luyến liền kéo ra khoảng cách của hai người, "Không nghĩ tới ánh mắt ngươi nại thụ độ tốt như vậy, ta còn sợ ngươi sẽ một mực nháy mắt làm cho mang không lên đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn chọn kính mắt số độ vừa vặn, Khương Daniel rõ ràng nhìn thấy đối phương cao hứng cười ra Tiểu Khuyển răng, trên mặt nhiệt độ không thể ức chế lại lần nữa lên cao, vì che giấu hắn chỉ có thể cúi đầu xuống buồn buồn "Ừ" một tiếng làm trả lời.

"Ngày mai cứ như vậy đi khắp xã, cam đoan mọi người sẽ giật mình." Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đưa tay đi sờ Khương Daniel vừa nhiễm tốt tóc, nhu thuận xúc cảm để hắn thỏa mãn nheo mắt lại, "Ngày mai, kính sát tròng mình mang được sao?"

Khương Daniel mê võng ngẩng đầu, hơi giật mình mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Nếu như ngươi không sẽ tự mình mang, đêm nay ta liền đi nhà ngươi ở, ngày mai giúp ngươi."

Ở, ở, ở. . .

Khương Daniel mặt "Phanh ——" một chút đỏ thành lớn cà chua, hắn cúi đầu quơ hai tay hô to "Không được không được không được", lại sợ Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu lầm nhỏ giọng lải nhải "Ta, chỉ là, cái nhà kia bên trong quá loạn học trưởng tới sẽ. . . Sẽ. . ."

"Kia bán hàng từ thiện sẽ về sau, ngươi thu thập xong trong nhà, ta lại đến?"

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, cự tuyệt khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu lóe sáng sáng ánh mắt sau nghẹn về trong bụng.

"Được."

Nghe xong Khương Daniel tự thuật, hai nữ nhân nhao nhao giơ ngón tay cái lên, đối không có đem người mang về nhà đi ngủ cảm thấy tiếc hận.

"Cái kia, thật có lỗi, ta dáng dấp thật không dễ nhìn, ủy khuất tỷ tỷ giúp ta trang điểm."

Trịnh màu anh ngươi thật là một cái đại ngốc bức.

Nội tâm của nàng đem mình nhả rãnh ngàn vạn lần, nhìn xem thỏ răng đại soái so một mặt tự trách dáng vẻ hận không thể đem lòng của mình móc ra cho hắn nhìn nàng một cái hiện tại có bao nhiêu chân thành tha thiết.

"Không xin lỗi không xin lỗi, là tỷ tỷ không đối là tỷ tỷ không tốt không lựa lời nói, chúng ta Daniel đệ nhất thế giới đẹp mắt! !"

Thấy Khương Daniel không miễn cưỡng đến đâu vui cười Trịnh màu anh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mở ra trang điểm rương đem công cụ mở ra chuẩn bị cho hắn bên trên trang, đột nhiên nghe được sau lưng người nói: "Đệ nhất thế giới đẹp mắt hẳn là Thánh Hựu ca mới đúng."

Trịnh màu anh tốt, chết bởi Khương Daniel đáng yêu phía dưới.

Bán hàng từ thiện sẽ nhanh bắt đầu lúc Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục xuất hiện tại khắp xã hoạt động thất, cùng thường ngày cười toe toét khác biệt, hắn mang theo liên lạc dùng vô tuyến điện một mực đang cùng đối diện câu thông, thỉnh thoảng lại cùng Hoàng Tú Nghiên giao phó chờ hạ chú ý hạng mục, hết thảy sắp chuẩn bị sẵn sàng sau hắn liền lập tức nhấc chân rời đi, đi tới cửa lúc dừng bước, quay đầu vội vàng mắt nhìn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon Khương Daniel.

Lần này bán hàng từ thiện sẽ khai mạc không có tìm trường học lãnh đạo phát biểu dài dòng nói chuyện, thay đổi phong cách đổi thành c cosplay tẩu tú, các học sinh đem sân khấu phụ cận vây chật như nêm cối, khai mạc kết thúc sau tất cả coser lập tức dựa theo kế hoạch phân tán tại Nghĩa sàn đấu giá các nơi, phối hợp chủ quán nhóm triển khai bán hàng từ thiện hoạt động.

Mở màn nghi thức hoàn tất sau Ung Thánh Hựu tuần trận một tuần, xác định toàn bộ an bài thỏa đáng sau liền đem bộ đàm đút cho phó hội trưởng, mình nghênh ngang hướng Khương Daniel vị trí lắc lư quá khứ.

Cùng dự đoán đồng dạng Khương Daniel bên người không giống cái khác nhân vật vây quanh rất nhiều người bầy, ngẫu nhiên thưa thớt đi qua mấy người cũng là xa xa quan sát không có tiến lên chụp ảnh chung, đại đa số là hướng về phía quầy hàng mà đến, mua đồ xong lập tức đi ngay.

Mà Khương Daniel cái này đầu gỗ cũng sẽ không chào hỏi người, liền ngây ngốc lấy đứng ở nơi đó, bởi vì chính đang làm việc không thể chơi điện thoại không thể làm sự tình khác, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu lại không cưỡi cứu hắn sợ là sẽ phải nhàm chán cực độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi thẳng tới Khương Daniel trước mặt, mang thổ nhân vật này chỗ mang thổ mặt nạ màu vàng mang theo lượn vòng đồ án, toàn mặt chỉ lộ ra một chỉ có được Sharingan mắt phải. Hắn nhìn bên trái một chút phải ngó ngó, không nói hai lời đem mang thổ mặt nạ hái xuống.

Khương Daniel cuống quít muốn lấy về, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm ngay phương hướng đem mặt nạ vung ra sát vách quầy hàng trên mặt bàn, "Trang rõ ràng hóa phải nghiêm túc như vậy, toàn bộ che khuất rất đáng tiếc đúng không, huống chi khuôn mặt còn như vậy suất khí, nhân khí làm sao có thể so những người khác kém."

Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve mắt phải hạ "Vết sẹo" lẩm bẩm nói "Vẫn còn may không phải là thật không phải ta sẽ đau lòng chết", thanh âm không lớn, vừa vặn toàn bộ rơi vào Khương Daniel trong tai.

Không đợi Khương Daniel che đỏ bừng lỗ tai Ung Thánh Hựu trước buông tay ra, quay người lại giao phó hắn siêng năng làm việc kiếm tiền liền tiêu sái rời đi.

Không ít Ung hội trưởng fan hâm mộ ngay từ đầu theo đuôi hắn đi tới phụ cận, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lập tức con mắt đều chiếu lấp lánh, phảng phất phát hiện đại lục mới tại sns bên trên điên cuồng gào thét hội trường nơi hẻo lánh có cái kinh Thiên đại soái ca.

Mắt thấy càng ngày càng nhiều người hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng chạy, Ung Thánh Hựu vui mừng gật đầu, nhưng nhìn người khác lại là tay trong tay lại là thiếp mặt chụp ảnh tư thế tâm tình của hắn dần dần bắt đầu khó chịu.

Cái này đầu gỗ, làm sao người khác muốn làm sao chụp liền làm sao chụp a, còn cười cao hứng như vậy.

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel phụ trách quầy hàng toàn trường buôn bán ngạch tối cao, bản thân hắn danh tự cũng sẽ xuất hiện tại quyên góp danh sách vị trí phía trước nhất. Trở lại khắp xã tất cả mọi người đang nhạo báng hắn thâm tàng bất lộ, hắn chỉ là cười cười không nói lời nào, gỡ trang sau mình ổ trong góc xoa xoa cười cương mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến thời điểm liền thấy một cái đại đoàn tử tại chà đạp bộ mặt của mình cơ bắp, vừa vặn hắn có khí không có địa phương vung, đặt mông tọa hạ vuốt ve nắm móng vuốt, tự thân lên tay đem gương mặt thịt 360° xoa nắn vài vòng.

"Còn không mời ta đi nhà ngươi sao?"

***

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa ra vào đảo mắt căn này đơn giản độc thân chung cư.

Khắp tường Anime nhân vật hoặc seiyuu áp phích, một khung tử figure, đầy giá sách manga, một ngăn tủ DVD cùng trò chơi đĩa CD, song màn hình phối trò chơi bàn phím, ngăn kéo kéo ra còn có bàn vẽ, một phòng ngủ một phòng khách nhỏ chung cư cũng không có độc lập phòng bếp, lại tại dễ thấy địa phương đứng lặng lấy một người khác cao tủ lạnh, mở ra tủ trong cửa đều là các thức vui vẻ mập trạch nước, ngoài ý muốn có không ít bia rượu trắng rượu đỏ cùng không cùng loại loại đồ nhắm.

Tổng thể đến nói chính là đồ vật nhiều mà bất loạn, không có ném loạn bẩn quần áo cùng chất đầy giao hàng thùng rác, sạch sẽ gọn gàng còn có tựa hồ còn có thuốc làm sạch không khí hương vị, quả đào vị. Phóng nhãn nhìn sang trong phòng ngủ chỉ có một trương máy tính ghế dựa, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đặt mông ngồi tại Khương Daniel cái giường đơn bên trên, tay về sau chống đỡ thời điểm nghe được tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt giấy đóng gói thanh âm, hắn nghi ngờ xoay người, đổi lấy "Ba" một tiếng đóng gói vỡ tan tiếng vang.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay hướng dưới chăn móc ra đóng gói đồng thời liền bị bối rối nhào lên Khương Daniel đè xuống giường, hai cái đại nam nhân song song ngã xuống giường hình tượng rất là "Mỹ lệ", Ung Thánh Hựu nháy nháy mắt, đem đầu ngón tay kẹp lấy đồ vật chuyển đến giữa hai người.

"Phốc, bạch đào vị kẹo mềm, ta còn tưởng rằng trong nhà hương vị là mùi thơm hoa cỏ cái gì, nguyên lai là đồ ăn vặt hương vị."

Khương Daniel mười phần ảo não, đỏ bừng khuôn mặt không biết là bởi vì kẹo mềm bị phát hiện hay là bởi vì mập mờ tư thế, "Ta coi là toàn bộ đều giấu kỹ. . ."

Khương Daniel tương phản manh triệt để đánh trúng Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn tiện tay bắt hai viên kẹo mềm nhét miệng bên trong, bạch đào nước trái cây mùi thơm đầy tràn khoang miệng, cùng bao khỏa mình hương vị giống nhau như đúc, ném đi không ăn mấy khỏa kẹo mềm đóng gói, hai tay ôm Khương Daniel cổ tiến một bước rút ngắn hai người khoảng cách.

"Bán hàng từ thiện sẽ trước ngươi cự tuyệt để cho ta tới nhà ngươi lý do là trong nhà rất loạn không thu thập tốt đúng không?"

"Ừm. . . ? Là. . ."

"Hôm nay thu thập xong đúng không?"

Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi như vậy mục đích, đành phải thành thành thật thật gật gật đầu.

"Ngươi biết đương đại người trẻ tuổi dọn dẹp phòng ở tiêu chuẩn gì à. . . ?" Ung Thánh Hựu đối đã chín muồi bạch đoàn tử bên tai nhẹ nhàng thổi khí, "Đó chính là có thể mang mình thần tượng về nhà ngủ trình độ. . ."

"Ta ta ta, ta không có! ! Ngươi vậy, cũng không phải ta thần tượng."

"A —— như vậy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu buông hai tay ra, mặt không thay đổi nằm lại trên giường, ngơ ngác nhìn Khương Daniel ra hiệu hắn đem cự tuyệt nói xong. Chờ nửa ngày người kia chính là ngây ngốc lấy không nói lời nào nhìn xem mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mất hứng bĩu môi muốn chạy trốn cái này mập mờ tư thế, vừa chuyển hai lần cái mông liền có một cái lông xù đầu tại mình xương quai xanh bên trên ủi đến ủi đi.

"Không phải thần tượng. . ."

"Là ưa thích người."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại động tác, hưng phấn mà nhìn xem trên thân xấu hổ đem đầu chôn ở mình cổ người: "Lặp lại lần nữa, lặp lại lần nữa."

"Thích, thích Thánh Hựu ca."

"Vậy bây giờ chúng ta có phải là phải tiếp lấy làm cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng ép đem đầu người đẩy lên, cười đến một mặt thuần khiết, "Chúng ta Niel bình thường có nhìn hay không BL manga a, chưa có xem có muốn hay không ta dạy ngươi? Ta nói thế nào cũng nhìn qua một. . ."

Không nói xong bị hôn ngăn chặn, mà được rồi, xem ra không cần giáo.

Ai nói trạch nam không thích hợp làm bạn trai, ta nhìn ta nhà cái này rất thích hợp.

\----Fin ----

Niel cos nhân vật ↓↓↓

Không cần nhiều lời ❤

***

"Ài Niel, ngươi nói năm đó ta lần thứ nhất đi nhà ngươi thời điểm, ngươi là thật như vậy ngây thơ một điểm màu vàng suy nghĩ đều không có sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel tại trên bàn cơm ăn điểm tâm, cúi đầu ngoài miệng lơ đãng nói chuyện năm đó, chân là một điểm không an phận vung lên đối phương quần tây ống quần, tại trên bàn chân vừa đi vừa về lề mề. Khương Daniel đột nhiên bị canh sang một ngụm, ho khan đi bắt trên bàn rút giấy, chỉ chốc lát sau đỏ ửng liền từ lỗ tai lan tràn đến cổ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta..."

Đã nhiều năm như vậy Khương Daniel vẫn không thể nào quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu đang đùa giỡn hắn phương diện thẳng cầu, mỗi lần đều bị chọc cho mặt đỏ tới mang tai, dù cho đã tại anime công ty đi làm 2 năm, dùng Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói liền là mỗi ngày hình người dáng người mặc âu phục đi làm, kỳ thật vẫn là một con hất lên xã súc túi da ngốc chó, không có nửa điểm chỗ làm việc người khéo đưa đẩy cùng cơ linh.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu chính là thích nhất điểm này, ngây thơ đại cẩu chó làm sao đùa giỡn làm sao thích, trăm đùa không ngán.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm không thèm để ý năm đó Khương Daniel ý tưởng gì, dù sao kết cục cuối cùng là tương đương hoàn mỹ, đang lúc hắn chuẩn bị vùi đầu ăn điểm tâm thời điểm Khương Daniel yếu ớt nói ra: "Kỳ thật lúc ấy Thánh Hựu ca ngươi một tòa giường của ta bên trên, ta liền cảm giác ngươi tiến vào ta tư nhân lãnh địa."

"Nhịp tim nháy mắt bão tố đến 825 a!"

"Ta, ta đặc biệt nghĩ đối ngươi, động thủ động cước với ngươi thế nhưng là ta sợ ta hiểu lầm ngươi ý tứ..."

"Khương Daniel, ngươi được đấy, không nghĩ tới ngươi là ăn thịt hành động phái, khó trách cuối cùng ta tỏ thái độ về sau ngươi lập tức liền nhào tới."

Khương Daniel mượn thể trạng cùng tư thế ưu thế, một bên đem người hôn đến thất điên bát đảo một bên đẩy ngã tại trên giường mềm mại.

"Daniel ngươi kỹ thuật hôn rất tốt, mặc dù ta cũng không có bị người khác hôn qua nhưng là chính là cảm thấy ngươi kỹ nghệ thuần thục, xem ra thật nhìn rất nhiều BL manga?"

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đang nói cái gì a..." Khương Daniel xấu hổ phải muốn tìm cái lỗ để chui vào, hôn thứ này không phải cùng nam cùng nữ đều như thế sao? Ai nói nhất định là nhìn BL manga học...

Thấy Khương Daniel quang đỏ mặt không nói lời nào, Ung Thánh Hựu cười hì hì đem mặt tiến tới, "Thật không cần lại nhìn sao? Trước quan sát quan sát lại thực tiễn ta cảm thấy cũng rất tốt."

"Không, không cần! !"

"Vậy ngươi nhà có bao chụp mũ sao?"

"..."

"Có dầu bôi trơn sao?"

"Không có..." Khương Daniel uể oải đứng lên quỳ ngồi ở trên giường, hắn cho tới bây giờ liền không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy liền sẽ trong nhà mình cùng người yêu bên trong cái gì, đương nhiên cái gì cũng không có chuẩn bị a! Hắn cũng không phải tùy thời ở nhà chuẩn bị những vật này bẩn thỉu người a! Cho nên đột nhiên phát sinh loại tình huống này, thật đúng là khiến người trở tay không kịp, chính hắn là nam nhân rất rõ ràng, nơi đó vốn cũng không phải là dùng để làm kia đương sự dùng, manga bên trong những cái kia không cần tiền hí cùng bôi trơn trực tiếp đi vào còn có thể thoải mái đến đều là gạt người, không có chảy máu đau đến héo đã Harley đường á.

"Lần này cần không cho dù..."

"Thế nhưng là ta mang a." Ung Thánh Hựu đổ về trên giường, bên cạnh cái đầu nhìn xem choáng váng Khương Daniel, "Ta đều nằm ngươi trên giường, ngươi không có biện pháp sao?"

Không dám nghĩ, không dám nghĩ.

"Ngươi làm mai đều thân làm sao có thể không ý nghĩ gì đâu đúng hay không, huống chi ngươi nếu như không có ta có a! Không phải bên trên nhà ngươi làm gì, tham quan nói chuyện phiếm ăn giao hàng?"

Thấy Khương Daniel không động không trung chỉ là cúi đầu đầu, làn da mắt trần có thể thấy đỏ đến cổ liền biết người này chính là xấu hổ xấu hổ xấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào khác một cái đứng dậy đem người phản nhào lên trên giường, đối môi của hắn lại thân lại cắn, mà cái kia bị tập kích người chỉ là tay nắm chặt dưới đáy ga giường, sững sờ tiếp nhận đây hết thảy.

Phát tiết xong không nhiều nộ khí sau Ung Thánh Hựu cầm qua mình màu đen balo lệch vai, đem bên trong bao bao cùng dầu bôi trơn lấy ra phóng tới Khương Daniel trong tay, chống nạnh thở phì phò nói: "Tiếp xuống đến ngươi."

"Ngươi nếu là không tiếp theo đến, vậy liền ta bên trên ngươi rồi."

Nghe vậy Khương Daniel đột nhiên trừng to mắt, tiềm thức hai tay che ngực, mặt mũi tràn đầy không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Ung Thánh Hựu là lại sinh khí vừa buồn cười, giật ra đối phương che ở trước ngực tay cả người nằm xuống đi, hơi híp mắt lại giống nhìn trúng con mồi báo nhìn chằm chằm dưới thân người, ngữ khí nửa uy hiếp nửa khiêu khích nói: "Cho ngươi một lần cuối cùng xoay người bổ nhào ta cơ hội."

Có người nha, chính là ngươi không uy hiếp hắn hắn liền sợ đến không hành động cái chủng loại kia, vừa vặn Khương Daniel chính là loại người này, hắn không phải ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn, chỉ là lo lắng quá nhiều, mắt thấy người lại không bắt được liền muốn tạo phản Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, một cái xoay người đem người ép trở lại hạ, tay phải kiềm chế ở nghịch ngợm người cái cằm, không nói lời gì ngăn chặn môi của hắn.

Đột nhiên quyền chủ động bị đoạt Ung Thánh Hựu không chút nào buồn bực, hai tay của hắn vòng lấy Khương Daniel cổ đem người hạ thấp xuống, dùng một cỗ đem người nuốt chi vào bụng tư thế cùng đối phương đấu tranh.

Khương Daniel giống lần đầu đi săn sư tử, sẽ chỉ dùng sức mạnh đem đối thủ áp chế, không có kết cấu gì gặm cắn non mịn cánh môi, mà Ung Thánh Hựu càng giống không chút phí sức thợ săn, dùng kinh nghiệm phong phú cùng kỹ xảo kiềm chế lại đầu này mãnh thú, hắn xảo diệu né tránh quá phận thô bạo hôn, tại thú nhỏ bên môi nhẹ mổ trêu chọc.

Hai người ngươi tới ta đi, thẳng đến Khương Daniel quyết tâm cắn một cái vào Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới không vung miệng, mắt đỏ ủy khuất ba ba mà nhìn xem không để hắn hảo hảo thân một thanh "Người xấu" . Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ cười đến mặt mày cong cong, đã bờ môi bị cắn không có cách nào khép lại, dứt khoát dùng đầu lưỡi tại đối phương trên môi đảo quanh, tại Khương Daniel có chút thất thần nháy mắt cạy mở hàm răng tiến thẳng một mạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng tiến có chút dọa lùi Khương Daniel, đầu lưỡi của hắn mỗi tiến một bước, Khương Daniel liền hướng bên trong lui một bước. Thực tế không đường thối lui Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi rốt cục bị bắt được, trở ngại thân ở phía dưới tư thế, dù cho bắt lấy cũng khó có thể xâm nhập, hắn bất mãn phát ra lẩm bẩm một tiếng giọng mũi, có chút nhụt chí mà chuẩn bị rời khỏi, lúc này Khương Daniel rốt cục nếm đến ngon ngọt, nâng Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót bắt đầu tiến công, một thanh hút lại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi, linh xảo đầu lưỡi cuốn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi, không cho đối phương lui lại chỗ trống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trong miệng không khí dần dần bị rút sạch, chỉ có mặt giấy tri thức không có bao nhiêu thực tiễn kinh nghiệm hắn rất nhanh liền thua với thiếu dưỡng, hắn trong hốc mắt bắt đầu di bịt kín một tầng hơi nước, cái mũi sẽ không hô hấp chỉ có thể phát ra đứt quãng ưm, hắn đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt dùng tay đập Khương Daniel bả vai, còn tốt hắn không có hoàn toàn bị tình dục làm choáng váng đầu óc, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng lớn hô hấp lấy không khí mới mẻ, chậm rãi bình phục hô hấp của mình, triệt để chậm tới về sau cho Khương Daniel một ánh mắt, đối phương lập tức hiểu ý lần nữa hôn lên.

Song phương nóng bỏng hơi thở phun ra tại trên mặt của đối phương, đầu lưỡi tựa như linh xảo tiểu xà quấn quít nhau, óng ánh nước bọt dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu thon dài cái cổ uyển diên hướng phía dưới, thấm ướt áo cổ áo, xương quai xanh bên trên cũng là rối tinh rối mù.

Hai người tương hỗ rút đi đối phương quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu mê luyến Khương Daniel mặc quần áo hiển gầy thoát y có thịt tráng kiện dáng người, Khương Daniel tham luyến Ung Thánh Hựu trắng nõn như ngọc hoàn mỹ da thịt, hắn tại sau lưng của hắn lưu lại đỏ thắm vết trảo, hắn ở trên người hắn lưu lại tím xanh ấn ký.

Khương Daniel dính đầy bôi trơn dịch ngón tay cắm vào sau huyệt thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đem bờ vai của hắn ôm phải đau nhức, xa lạ dị vật làm cho hắn không cách nào buông lỏng thân thể, đầu ngón tay tại thể nội nửa bước khó đi, Khương Daniel vén lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán tóc mái thân một lần lại một lần, liếm đi hắn khóe mắt nước mắt, hướng xuống lại ngậm lấy vừa rồi đã bị chà đạp đến đỏ bừng đứng thẳng đầu vú. Mới vuốt ve thời điểm hắn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu bộ ngực dị thường mẫn cảm, hưng phấn liếm láp gặm cắn không cẩn thận cắn rách da, lúc này lần nữa liếm láp tê dại vô cùng, lực chú ý thành công bị chuyển di sau huyệt cơ bắp không còn giống vừa rồi như vậy căng cứng.

Ngón tay từ một cây chậm rãi thêm đến hai cây, ba cây, nửa đường Khương Daniel còn sợ không đủ ướt át, cơ hồ chen rơi nửa bình dầu bôi trơn, rốt cục lạnh buốt chất lỏng đều bị che phải ấm áp, ngón tay có thể tại chỗ tư mật ra vào không trở ngại. Hắn dùng mình sau cùng tự chủ hỏi thăm dưới thân đã ánh mắt mê ly bộ dáng: "Thánh Hựu ca, có thể chứ?"

Yêu nhất đánh thẳng cầu Ung Thánh Hựu lần này một chữ không nói, nhưng là Khương Daniel nháy mắt bị giảo gấp ngón tay nói cho hắn có thể.

Dâu tây vị tại bao túi buộc ở cổ lừa ngựa trang xé mở thời điểm tràn ra, Khương Daniel cười tủm tỉm nói ra: "Ca còn nói ta quả đào vị rất ngọt, kỳ thật ngươi dâu tây vị càng ngọt a."

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn phản bác, chỉ có thể cảm thụ được thân thể bị từng tấc từng tấc mở ra, dù cho bôi trơn phải rất đúng chỗ hay là mang theo một cỗ bị xé nứt cảm giác, Khương Daniel nắm chặt hắn có chút héo phân thân, dùng mọc ra kén ngón tay từng đợt vuốt ve, hạ thân không nhúc nhích chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thích ứng mình kích thước, đợi ngọc hành lần nữa thức tỉnh, sau huyệt thành ruột bắt đầu đem phân thân của hắn đi đến hút hắn mới từng chút từng chút đi đến thăm dò vào.

Ngay ngắn nhập vào sau hai người cùng một chỗ thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm, Khương Daniel nếm thử biên độ nhỏ trừu sáp, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại lẩm bẩm tiếp nhận, mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu đem kêu rên chuyển điệu biến thành rên rỉ lúc hắn liền sẽ tăng thêm cường độ cùng biên độ, quá trình này ẩn nhẫn mà dài dằng dặc, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu không nhin được trước chân dài kẹp lấy cảnh cáo hắn không muốn lằng nhà lằng nhằng.

May mà chính là lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể đã nhanh có thể đại khai đại hợp ra vào, Khương Daniel dứt bỏ trói buộc đem chân thon dài gác ở trên vai của mình, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể về sau đè ép mãnh liệt bắn vọt. Đằng không bờ mông cùng đối phương xương mu va chạm phát ra ba ba nhục thể đập dâm mỹ âm thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết bị thao mở là cảm giác gì, hắn tiềm thức cảm thấy cái này tư thế từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền trực kích chỗ sâu nhất thịt mềm, Khương Daniel không có bất kỳ cái gì kỹ xảo, sẽ chỉ đối chỗ kia kích thích, hết lần này tới lần khác nơi đó mẫn cảm cực kì, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bị đính đến con mắt trợn to, không phát ra thanh âm nào.

Khương Daniel còn cho là mình tính sai địa phương cùng cường độ, không phải làm sao Ung Thánh Hựu một điểm phản ứng đều không có, thế nhưng là hắn sẽ không thay đổi đổi góc độ, chỉ có thể càng thêm hung ác hướng chỗ mẫn cảm bắn vọt. Ung Thánh Hựu bị đính đến dần dần thất thần, ngạnh tại yết hầu thanh âm rốt cục bạo phát đi ra, dinh dính âm cuối khác biệt dĩ vãng trong trẻo, hơi giọng nghẹn ngào câu phải làm cho lòng người ngứa.

Rốt cục nghe được muốn thanh âm Khương Daniel càng thêm dùng sức, nguyên bản còn có thể ăn khớp rên rỉ bị đâm đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, lắc đầu nức nở, tay một chút lại một chút nắm lên dưới thân ga giường, làm sao chỉ là càng bắt càng nhăn lại không được bất luận cái gì chèo chống tác dụng.

"A a... Niel..."

Tên thân mật lực sát thương so rên rỉ càng sâu, Khương Daniel chậm dần động tác cúi đầu xuống đem lỗ tai gần sát Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng, "Ừm?"

"Muốn... Ô muốn ôm một cái..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông đã bị đụng đến đỏ bừng còn mang theo đau rát cảm giác, mặc dù cũng sẽ không không thoải mái nhưng là loại này tư thế khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn ôm chặt lấy người yêu, đem mình hoàn toàn dung nhập trong ngực của hắn.

Nghe vậy Khương Daniel lập tức đem Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống để hắn bình nằm ở trên giường, một tay ôm cổ của hắn một tay nhốt chặt mềm dẻo vòng eo, hai cỗ phần trên thân thể chặt chẽ dán vào, hạ thân phụ khoảng cách giao hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục thỏa mãn giống gấu túi đồng dạng ôm chặt lấy người yêu cổ, hai chân mở ra thuận tiện thân thượng nhân động tác.

Đại khai đại hợp điều khiển khoái cảm không thể so mỗi lần đều trực kích điểm mẫn cảm thấp, người yêu ôm để nhục thể kịch liệt ấm lên, râm đãng mồ hôi nhỏ xuống tại trên thân thể đối phương, trên giường đơn, quá nhiều dầu bôi trơn hỗn hợp có dịch thể trôi đầy mang theo dấu hôn bên đùi, sau huyệt một mảnh vũng bùn.

"Ừm a... Nhanh lên nữa, nhanh lên nữa... Niel..."

"Thánh Hựu ca muốn ta như thế nào?"

"Muốn ngươi, liền muốn ngươi ngô... Đem ta toàn bộ, lấp đầy a ân..."

"Như ngươi mong muốn..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến giống như hồ ly, nhìn xem Khương Daniel như có điều suy nghĩ, căn cứ kinh nghiệm nhiều năm Khương Daniel còi báo động đại tác, vội vàng đem trên bàn sữa bò uống hết sau cầm lên cặp công văn liền chuẩn bị ra bên ngoài chạy, đáng tiếc chân lại dài hay là không kịp Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng nhanh.

"Ta Niel a..."

"Hôm nay bữa sáng, không cảm thấy còn thiếu chút gì sao?"

\----Fin ----


	277. Chapter 277

【 Dan Ung 】travel

Nói gì không hiểu sổ thu chi

-

01

Tuyết rơi phải rất lớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo màn cửa sổ ra, nhìn chằm chằm từng mảnh từng mảnh bay xuống tuyết, nghĩ đến nếu không hôm nay liền không vội mà đi ra ngoài, chờ tuyết điểm nhỏ lại nói.

Nhìn lại Khương Daniel còn đang ngủ, tư thế ngủ hào không đề phòng, bốn ngửa tám nằm, cùng lúc trước không có gì khác biệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, có chút kỳ quái mình dùng từ, kỳ thật cũng không có tách ra bao lâu, giảng lúc trước tóm lại xa xôi chút.

Nhưng thật cảm giác lạ lẫm, lạ lẫm đến liền hô hấp âm thanh cũng bắt đầu tưởng niệm. Tưởng niệm cảm giác kỳ thật cũng không tốt đẹp gì, mỗi một lần tưởng niệm, đều là một trận yêu thương từ sôi trào cực lạnh lại tuần hoàn quá trình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cởi vừa mới tiện tay mặc lên áo ngoài, trần trùng trục bò lại trong chăn.

Không rõ ràng là bởi vì còn có dư ôn, hay là Khương Daniel bên cạnh thân luôn luôn rất ấm áp, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình bị mặt trời bao khỏa, rốt cuộc không cảm giác được gió rét thấu xương.

Hắn gần như sắp quên mình sợ lạnh, bởi vì có người bên ngoài thay hắn nhớ kỹ.

Vô số cái bên ngoài hoặc tại túc xá cả ngày lẫn đêm, thiếu niên bất đắc dĩ thay hắn Ôn chân, trò đùa lấy giảng ca chân làm sao cùng ca tâm đồng dạng lạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn mệt mỏi ứng phó dạng này hắn, cũng may thiếu niên từ không bỏ được làm khó hắn, cười hì hì nói, bất quá lại cố gắng một chút, luôn luôn có thể nóng.

Không biết hắn tại thay mặt chỉ cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không đi nghĩ lại, nghĩ cũng vô dụng. Hắn nghĩ tới không thể phóng túng, kết quả hay là cùng bạn cùng phòng làm lần lượt yêu. Từ Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất đưa tay kéo qua hắn lúc, kia là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất làm, không biết làm sao bắt đầu, không có kết cấu gì hai người giày vò hơn phân nửa túc, một đêm không ngủ, cách thật dày màn cửa nhìn không thấy mặt trời mọc hình dáng.

Hắn nghĩ mình là điên, lại không nguyện ý nghĩ sâu, không có điên tử nguyện ý thừa nhận mình tại nổi điên, như thế quá điên cuồng.

Nhưng hắn xác thực một đoạn thời gian rất dài không tiếp tục cảm giác được lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ hai tỉnh lại là bị Khương Daniel đánh thức, hắn bị người chăm chú câu trong ngực, lông đầu uốn tại cổ của hắn, chóp mũi cọ qua cọ lại, giống như là tiểu động vật biểu đạt thân mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra một loại dường như đã có mấy đời cảm giác.

"Daniel."

Hắn thì thầm lên tiếng,

"Tuyết ngừng sao?"

02

Tuyết còn tại hạ.

Khương Daniel đứng lên đem màn cửa kéo lên,

"Ca nếu là lười phải đi ra ngoài, quản hắn xuống không được tuyết, trong phòng đợi liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc tại màn cửa kéo lên sau liền trở nên hỗn độn một mảnh, hắn lúc đầu muốn nói không phải đến du lịch sao, không đi ra thật có thể chứ? Nhưng trong phòng đột nhiên ngầm hạ ánh nắng đem ý nghĩ của hắn dời đến rất xa.

Hắn nhớ tới cái kia phòng ngủ chật chội, nhiều thả một cái bàn đều ngại chen, Khương Daniel khổ người rất lớn, ép ở trên người hắn ván giường kít kẹt kẹt.

Màn cửa không thấu ánh sáng, đồng hồ báo thức không vang không có người biết bên ngoài là mặt trời hay là mặt trăng.

Thời gian một lẫn lộn, đông tây nam bắc cũng loạn.

Bọn hắn đem mình trước khi ra cửa một phút mới rời giường sự tình tại tiết mục bên trong khi đàm tiếu giảng, không có người biết bọn hắn kỳ thật sau lưng làm bao nhiêu chuyện hoang đường.

Liền giống bây giờ.

Hôm qua truyền thông ở phi trường đập tới bọn hắn, tin tức tiêu đề là bạn tốt du lịch.

Trên thực tế bọn hắn tối hôm qua lột sạch quần áo khỏa cùng một chỗ trừ một bước cuối cùng cái gì đều làm, nếu không phải Khương Daniel không biết tại cố kỵ cái gì, bọn hắn có thể khóc lóc om sòm đến nửa đêm về sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel tại cố kỵ cái gì, hắn có chút để ý nhưng hắn không muốn hỏi.

"Ca, nghĩ gì thế?"

Khương Daniel trông thấy hắn đang ngẩn người, có chút buồn cười hỏi,

"Đang nghĩ, như quả không đi ra ngoài, phải làm những gì."

"Cùng ca cùng một chỗ làm cái gì đều được a, muốn cùng một chỗ xem phim sao? Ca lần trước chụp phim kinh dị ta còn không có nhìn đâu, thật không dám, cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ nhìn hẳn là liền sẽ không sợ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cổ họng có chút căng lên, không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được cảm xúc xông tới, hắn hôm nay luôn luôn tấp nập nghĩ đến chuyện trước kia, xuất đạo trước sau khi xuất đạo, cười, lầm bầm, tướng cố vấn không lời, toàn diện đều là Khương Daniel.

Kỳ thật bình thường không chút nghĩ tới.

03

Diễn nghệ sự nghiệp bề bộn nhiều việc, ống kính vừa mở một quan cũng không biết chiều nay gì tịch. Nhân vật không cách nào thoát ly tình huống cũng có, nhưng trong tổ người đều cảm thấy loại trạng thái này bình thường, đối tiến triển cũng có trợ giúp, cho nên cũng chưa từng can thiệp qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu có một đoạn thời gian rất dài không còn làm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không nhớ rõ dưới võ đài Tinh Hải, không nhớ rõ thể lực tiêu hao quá lớn thở không nổi khổ, không nhớ rõ tuần diễn tiếng người huyên náo, đều không nhớ rõ.

Chỉ là nửa đêm tỉnh mộng lúc kiểu gì cũng sẽ mơ tới cái gì, màu hồng, kim sắc, đủ mọi màu sắc.

Hắn lại bắt đầu sợ lạnh.

Lữ hành trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp qua một trận rơi xuống nước hí. Giữa mùa đông, nước lạnh thấu xương.

Lên bờ về sau hắn quấn tại quân áo khoác bên trong một tay thăm dò một cái ấm Bảo Bảo, trên thân còn một mạch thiếp ba. Trợ lý đưa cho hắn trà nóng cười hỏi,

"Oppa ngươi khi idol thời điểm giữa mùa đông còn mặc dép lê đi làm đâu, lúc kia ngươi lạnh không?"

Lạnh không? Không lạnh.

Lúc kia Khương Daniel ở bên người, bọn hắn ở phía sau đài hôn, tại bị người phát hiện trước một giây buông tay ra. Tay của hắn, trong ngực, hôn, đều như vậy ấm. Bọn hắn luôn luôn cùng một chỗ đến trễ, cười đùa, cảm thấy mình nhưng lợi hại, giống tại cùng thời gian đối với kháng.

04

"Ca chụp tuồng vui này thời điểm không lạnh sao?"

Khương Daniel phối hợp thả lên phim nhựa, mở đầu chính là Ung Thánh Hựu rơi xuống nước một màn kia.

"Ta nhớ được ca chụp bộ này hí thời điểm là mùa đông đi, ca như vậy sợ lạnh người."

"Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu kêu dừng hắn,

"Làm sao?"

05

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ cự tuyệt.

Bọn hắn thật lâu chưa làm qua, từ giải tán về sau, hai người chưa từng gặp mặt bao giờ. Vừa mới bắt đầu Khương Daniel sẽ còn tấp nập cho hắn truyền tin tức, hắn về cái hai câu. Về sau hai người đều bận rộn, thiết bị điện tử bên trên giao lưu cũng rất ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải tận lực lãnh đạm, hắn chỉ là không biết nói cái gì. Tiếp ngạnh, ném ngạnh, bảo trì thú vị, kỳ thật rất mệt mỏi, có lúc hắn còn làm không tốt.

Cuộc sống của hai người vòng một trời một vực, sau khi tách ra cũng không còn ở cùng một chỗ nhìn đồng dạng đồ vật, có thể giảng ngày càng ít nói. Ung Thánh Hựu một trận cảm thấy bất lực, cảm thấy cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ cũng cứ như vậy, mặc dù kỳ thật bọn hắn trước đó cũng không có thế nào.

Bọn hắn làm lượt chuyện hoang đường, ngay cả Thượng Đế đều phản bội, nhưng kỳ thật ngay cả một câu đứng đắn thổ lộ cũng không từng có.

"Ta muốn cùng ca làm."

"Siêu cấp nghĩ."

Khương Daniel tiến vào chăn mền đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu phía trên.

"Nhưng ta không muốn cùng ca chỉ là làm, lâu như vậy không gặp, gặp mặt liền làm, ca ca coi ta là cái gì rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm biết trận này đối thoại khả năng không có nhẹ nhàng như vậy, hắn cân nhắc mỗi chữ mỗi câu, còn chưa mở miệng liền bị đánh gãy,

"Ca ngươi đừng tìm ta quấn, ta đã cho ngươi cơ hội."

"Cái gì?"

"Ca vì sao lại đến, ca không phải tại xử lý lạnh ta sao?"

"Ta không có, ta chỉ là bận bịu..."

Khương Daniel tức giận khẽ cắn miệng Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi.

"Bận đến hậu trường gặp một lần thời gian đều không có sao? Ngày đó trao giải lễ là ca duy nhất hành trình đi."

"Ta ngày đó trong nhà có việc."

"Thế nhưng là ca chột dạ cái gì, cho ta trao giải thời điểm vì cái gì một ánh mắt cũng không dám cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào phản bác,

"Ta biết ca đang sợ, tất cả mọi người nói ngươi là con sóc, là báo biển. Ngươi chính là cái đà điểu, vùi đầu tại hạt cát bên trong còn lộ cái bờ mông cho ta thảo."

Càng nói càng quá phận.

"Khương Daniel!"

"Ca, thật xin lỗi, ca, ta có chút đắc ý quên hình."

Khương Daniel thân mật cọ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, như dĩ vãng thân mật cùng nhau vô số cái cả ngày lẫn đêm đồng dạng.

"Ta coi là ca sẽ không đến, ca thông minh như vậy, khẳng định biết ngươi lần này tới ta liền sẽ không dễ dàng bỏ qua ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên biết.

Hắn không phải không nghĩ ra, hắn chỉ là không muốn suy nghĩ. Có sự tình nghĩ rõ ràng cũng quá phức tạp, hắn rất đần, giải quyết không được quá chuyện phức tạp.

Muốn thực hiện mộng tưởng cho nên vùi đầu cố gắng, fan hâm mộ rất trọng yếu cho nên hết sức làm cho fan hâm mộ vui vẻ. Muốn cái gì phải cố gắng đạt được, muốn làm cái gì liền liều mạng đi làm.

Nhưng Khương Daniel cùng những này không giống, hắn cùng cái gì đều không giống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ không có né tránh hắn đối Khương Daniel khát vọng, mỗi lần sân khấu chào cảm ơn dắt tay giống như là trộm được quang minh chính đại, không nên, không thể, vừa ý miệng như vậy ngọt, ngọt đến cà phê đắng nuốt xuống đều biến thành Cappuccino.

Muốn muốn lấy được, nhưng đạt được, hết thảy đều sẽ loạn bao.

Người đại diện điểm đến là dừng luôn luôn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên,

"Ngươi muốn rõ ràng mình đang làm cái gì."

Rõ ràng, làm sao không rõ ràng, nhưng phóng túng lúc căn bản không có cách nào thanh tỉnh, Khương Daniel hương vị là mê hương, làm / yêu lúc hắn bị Khương Daniel khí tức bao phủ, ấm áp, cường thế, để hắn thường thường không nhớ rõ mình là ai, nếu không phải mở mắt trông thấy trên dưới giường trên cầu thang treo khỉ nhỏ, hắn hoàn toàn không phân rõ mình là tại Thiên Đường còn là Địa Ngục.

Sau đó tỉnh lại liền nghĩ trốn.

"Tiểu lừa gạt."

Khương Daniel nói tiếp,

"Ca rõ ràng liền nghĩ bỏ lại ta, ngươi đã đáp ứng ta nhiều chuyện như vậy, ngươi một kiện đều không làm được."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị cái này lên án làm cho choáng đầu, đầu hắn hiện tại đặc biệt choáng, từ hôm qua nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một khắc này liền bắt đầu,

"Tỉ như đâu?"

"Ta Chúc ca 24 vui vẻ, 25 vui vẻ, nhưng ca cũng không vui."

"Ta chưa từng đồng ý cái gì."

"Ca không phủ nhận mình không sung sướng sao? Vì cái gì không sung sướng, trung võ đường rộng bao nhiêu nhiều sáng, đây không phải ca ca hướng tới sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được,

"Ta không biết!"

Rống xong hắn mới phát hiện mình thế mà rơi lệ.

Khương Daniel hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu ẩm ướt lộc con mắt,

"Lúc kia, chúng ta ai cũng không có người nào, ta cho là chúng ta chỉ là tịch mịch, ta coi là..."

"Coi là kỳ hạn vừa đến, yêu quý cũng sớm muộn bị thời gian làm hao mòn rơi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt không quá dừng được, hắn quá lãng mạn, lý tính lại cảm tính.

"Ta không biết."

"Ta không biết."

Hắn cùng một câu nói lặp lại nhiều lần,

"Ta rõ ràng hẳn là khoái hoạt, chuyện ta muốn làm đều làm, mỗi một hạng đều tốt hoàn thành, nhưng ta cuối cùng sẽ..."

"Sẽ cái gì?"

"Sẽ lạnh, Daniel."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới chuyện lúc trước, nở nụ cười, con mắt lóe sáng sáng,

"Ca vẫn là như vậy sợ lạnh, không có ta ôm liền ngủ không ngon. Nhưng ta không phải là muốn nghe cái này, ca nguyện ý tới cũng không phải vì nói cái này đi."

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất dạng này, dĩ vãng hắn không nguyện ý Ung Thánh Hựu khó xử, cũng vui vẻ nhìn hắn khó chịu mạnh miệng dáng vẻ, rất đáng yêu.

Nhưng lần này không được, Khương Daniel cho là mình sẽ không e ngại cái gì, hắn cho là mình rất có kiên nhẫn, hắn cho là hắn có thể đợi được Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý nghĩ, từ từ suy nghĩ, hắn có thể chờ đến lên.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tên ngu ngốc này, còn nói hắn là đồ đần, rõ ràng mình ngốc nhất.

Không ai có thể thoát khỏi yêu, thoát khỏi hắn cũng không cho phép.

"Ca biết ta muốn cái gì, ta yêu ngươi, ca."

Khương Daniel chưa từng dám bức Ung Thánh Hựu quá gấp, hắn sợ mình yêu sẽ trở thành gánh vác, sợ hoàn toàn ngược lại, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cũng không dễ chịu.

Vậy còn không như yêu nhau.

"Ngươi thắng, Khương Daniel ngươi thắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt đã không có lại lưu.

"Làm sao?"

"Ca, ta nói, ta không..."

Khương Daniel thật rất phiền, phiền đến Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp dùng miệng chắn hắn nói liên miên lải nhải nói nhảm.

"Ta yêu ngươi, làm sao?"

06

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đội lên thất thần, mơ mơ màng màng thời điểm, hắn không biết nghĩ như thế nào thần tượng thời kì chụp quảng cáo.

Đã tan tầm. Tiểu hài nhi lung lay điện thoại, đem hắn quảng cáo từ lại lấy ra tới nói.

"Ta tồn định kỳ, ca, kỳ đầy thời điểm, đi lữ hành đi."


	278. Chapter 278

Dưa dưa phát đường siêu vui vẻ der!

Một cái nhanh đánh hiện cõng ngọt bánh không muốn ghét bỏ ta ngắn!

-

Ung Thánh Hựu phiền không được.

Hôm qua bởi vì hành trình bận quá, rửa mặt xong liền trực tiếp nằm tại Khương Daniel ngủ trên giường. Hành trình càng bận rộn Khương cẩu cẩu bản nhân, nửa đêm về ký túc xá nhìn thấy trên giường mình ổ con mèo, không có chút nào hiểu được thông cảm, đi lên liền lại thân lại liếm đem Ung Miêu Miêu cho nháo cái thanh tỉnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là không có gì rời giường khí, vò hai thanh con mắt, ôm trong ngực c vị tiểu hải cẩu dự định bò lại mình giường trên.

Khương Daniel đem hắn ngăn lại,

"Ca rất mệt mỏi, hôm nay ở chỗ này ngủ đi."

Cho nên ngươi tại sao phải đem ta làm tỉnh lại a! ! ! Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm đang gầm thét, nhưng thực tế là mệt mỏi không có cách nào biểu đạt ra cảm xúc, mặt không thay đổi gật gật đầu, liền bọc lấy trong ngực tiểu hải cẩu hướng giữa giường mặt lăn quá khứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngã đầu lại ngủ, ngủ ngủ làm cái bị dìm nước không có hít thở không thông mộng, dọa đến một cái bừng tỉnh, kết quả trông thấy trong ngực có cái lông xù đầu, mới rõ ràng chính mình lồng ngực nơi đó trĩu nặng cảm giác áp bách từ chỗ nào tới.

Khương Daniel màn ảnh trước mặt vẫn sáng,

"Tại sao còn chưa ngủ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên nói câu nói này, tại hắn đi tiểu đêm đi nhà xí trông thấy màn hình u quang lúc, tại hai người có hành trình tách ra ban đêm tại kkt nói chuyện trời đất, giảng câu nói này tần suất cao đến có thể cùng câu kia "Không cho phép ăn kẹo mềm" tương xứng.

Khương Daniel cực kỳ không quy luật làm việc và nghỉ ngơi đều khiến Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng, nhưng bởi vì chính mình tố chất thân thể quá kém, Khương Daniel đối lo lắng của hắn ngược lại càng nhiều, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là không có lập trường gì đi phê bình hắn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể không quan hệ đau khổ căn dặn Khương Daniel hai câu, để hắn đi ngủ sớm một chút.

Khương Daniel đem đầu ngẩng đến, phát xoáy từ Ung Thánh Hựu cằm sát qua,

"Ta đánh thức ca sao?"

"Không có, ngươi tại sao phải ủi đến ta trong ngực?"

Khương Daniel có chút xấu hổ rủ xuống rủ xuống lỗ tai, nhưng ngay lúc đó liền dao lên cái đuôi tới.

"Bởi vì nghe ca nhịp tim cùng tiếng hít thở, có thể để cho ta an tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười vuốt vuốt đại cẩu chó lông mềm, điều chỉnh hạ tư thế, đem đầu hắn nhấn về trước ngực mình, ánh mắt phiết đến Khương Daniel trong tay tấm phẳng.

"Chúng ta Niel đang chơi cái gì?"

"A... Cái này."

Ánh mắt phiêu hốt, ánh mắt mất tự nhiên, có biến.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel nghĩ khước từ không dám khước từ thái độ hạ, dễ như trở bàn tay cầm tới tấm phẳng quyền sử dụng, nhấn khai bình màn xem xét.

"A...... Daniel!"

Khương Daniel một trảo đem tấm phẳng đoạt trở về, đem hắn ca cùng hắn còn không có phun ra phàn nàn một chút nhấn tiến trong chăn, tay cùng chân giống bạch tuộc đồng dạng đem Ung Thánh Hựu trói cùng một chỗ.

"Ta buồn ngủ, ngủ một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng vừa bất đắc dĩ, mỗi lần đều như vậy, thật là một cái ngang ngược không nói đạo lý sơn đại vương.

Hắn từ Khương Daniel chế cố bên trong tránh ra, Khương Daniel giả vờ như ngủ say, đánh lấy oanh thiên vang lên khò khè,

"Ngươi bình thường ngáy to không phải cái dạng này nha."

Tạp âm chế tạo nguyên quên mình đang say ngủ, nghe thấy ý một chút liền ngậm miệng, nhưng con mắt còn bế quá chặt chẽ, chết sống không chịu mở ra. Ung Thánh Hựu thật là muốn đem hắn bộ dáng này quay xuống thả quan cà, lại nghĩ đến dạng này Niel chỉ có thể hắn nhìn cho nên coi như thôi.

Trong lòng dâng lên đến vốn là không nồng đậm hỏa khí bị đánh tan sạch sẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, một lần nữa ổ về Khương Daniel trong ngực. Ký túc xá rất yên tĩnh, ngẫu nhiên có thể nghe thấy máy bay vạch phá bầu trời trầm thấp oanh minh, rõ ràng hơn chính là hai người quấn giao cùng một chỗ hô hấp cùng nhịp tim.

Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lấy chăn mền, cười nghĩ, quả nhiên rất an tâm.

Khương Daniel chuông báo rất phù hợp cá tính của hắn, trời còn chưa sáng, còi báo động liền bắt đầu điên cuồng báo minh. Ung Thánh Hựu một cái giật mình từ Khương Daniel trong ngực ngồi dậy, hắn vừa còn đang nằm mơ mình đang cùng Khương Daniel chơi game, âm thanh âm vang lên một nháy mắt hắn vẫn không quên chỉ huy Khương Daniel đem xe hướng hầm trú ẩn bên trong mở, kịp phản ứng về sau mới a một tiếng nhớ tới đây là Khương Daniel rời giường chuông báo.

Hắn lay tỉnh bên cạnh còn tại mê hoặc người.

"Lên lên, hôm nay đặc biệt bận bịu."

Khương Daniel nháy mắt, duỗi lưng một cái, lộ ra một cái có chút ngu đần sáng sớm tốt lành tiếu dung.

"Ung Ung, ngươi thật là dễ nhìn."

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái bạo lật đưa cho hắn, xuống giường rửa mặt đi, Khương Daniel cũng chậm ung dung đứng lên, mở ra một ngày hành trình.

Một ngày này thật bề bộn nhiều việc, cơ hồ là làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm, hai người ngay cả giảng mấy câu khe hở đều không có. Chờ rốt cục có thở dốc thời khắc, hai người tại bảo mẫu trên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới mình hôm qua bực bội nơi phát ra, chụp chụp bên cạnh nhắm mắt dưỡng thần người.

"Ta không phải để ngươi đem những hình kia đều xóa bỏ sao?"

A a, trốn được lần đầu tiên tránh không khỏi mười lăm. Khương Daniel lề mề nửa ngày mới nhăn nhăn nhó nhó đem con mắt mở ra, đậu đậu mắt nước nhuận phải không được, nhiễm tóc đen hắn xem ra đặc biệt ngoan.

"Ta là xóa nha... Nhưng ta lại tồn trở về nha... A nha ca ngươi đừng nóng giận nha, cũ chiếu làm sao vậy, ngươi cũ chiếu rất đáng yêu rất suất khí a, ta siêu thích der."

Ngốc không sững sờ trèo lên dáng vẻ để Ung Thánh Hựu phiền muộn không chỗ nhưng phát, hắn nhéo hai cái Khương Daniel mặt, cam chịu nói,

"Tính một cái, ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực rất để ý mình cũ chiếu vấn đề, không phải nói không thể nhìn thẳng vào mình làm công lịch sử, chỉ là mỗi lần có người bắt hắn cũ lẽ ra sự tình cũng nương theo lấy ha ha tiếng cười lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bực bội không được. Mặc dù hắn biết đại bộ phận người không có ác ý, cũ chiếu tồn tại cũng lộ ra hắn rất có jam, nhưng loại kia xông tới xấu hổ cảm giác là hắn thật không cách nào khống chế, đến mức mỗi lần trông thấy hắn đều hận không thể đem mình đào đất trong khe.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel rất thích.

« bên ngoài chăn rất nguy hiểm » truyền ra về sau, trên internet xuất hiện rất nhiều Screenshots, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới bắt đầu còn không chút hiểu, đã nhìn thấy mình cùng Khương Daniel danh tự xuất hiện lại với nhau, ngay cả xoát mấy đầu mới hiểu được nguyên lai là tiểu tử này tại tiết mục bên trong nhìn mình cũ chiếu.

Hắn ngược lại là không chút nào để ý, khi nhàn hạ nhớ tới liền thuận miệng nói nói chuyện, Daniel lúc ấy liền ấp úng, nói là bằng hữu phát cho hắn hình ảnh.

Cái kia người bằng hữu nhàm chán như vậy a, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng cũng không nghĩ nhiều.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý phát hiện Khương Daniel lại có một cái album ảnh toàn tồn lấy mình cũ chiếu, lúc kia bọn hắn vừa xác định quan hệ không bao lâu, hắn xoa đầu hỏi Khương Daniel, liền không thể tồn điểm mình đẹp mắt ảnh chụp sao, hắn đề cử cho hắn một chút mình đứng tỷ.

Đại cẩu chó đem đầu lắc giống cá bát lãng cổ,

"Không phải ca, ngươi cũ chiếu một cái album ảnh, cơm chụp một cái album ảnh, chúng ta hai người cơm chụp một cái album ảnh, ta đều là phân tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là không có lời nói giảng, hắn cũng không có sinh ra cái gì mâu thuẫn tâm, liền tung lấy Khương Daniel tồn lấy những hình này. Khương Daniel phát hiện sự tình bại lộ sau cũng không có gây nên Ung Thánh Hựu bắn ngược, chó con bắt đầu lớn mật, không có chuyện liền lật ra Ung Thánh Hựu cũ chiếu khán, vừa nhìn còn lạc cười khanh khách.

Cái này sức mạnh liên tiếp quá khứ thật nhiều ngày đều không ngừng, còn làm trầm trọng thêm. Khương Daniel đối những cái kia cũ chiếu thích trình độ, đến hận không thể đem tấm phẳng bày ở ký túc xá cúng bái, đem cũ chụp ảnh sách ngẫu nhiên phát ra tình trạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn bộ kia cười hì hì dáng vẻ, cảm thấy là đang cười nhạo mình hắc lịch sử, trong lòng phiền không được, nhưng nhìn Khương Daniel thích thú lại không tốt phê bình cái gì, liền phối hợp mọc lên ngột ngạt. Thẳng đến có một ngày, Khương Daniel không biết được phát cái gì thần kinh, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nữ người mẫu áo cưới chụp ảnh, dấm tính đại phát, nhào tới liền đối Ung Thánh Hựu môi lại thân lại cắn, nói là muốn dùng nụ hôn của mình đem Thánh Hựu ca môi rửa sạch sẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ nào có thể tùy theo hắn tính tình làm loạn, một chút liền đem Khương Daniel đẩy ra. Khương Daniel một mặt ủy khuất tướng,

"Ca để nàng thân, không để ta hôn!"

"Kia là tại chụp quảng cáo."

"Ta mặc kệ ta nhìn thấy liền rất khí."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thèm để ý hắn cố tình gây sự, đem tấm phẳng lấy tới, cả một cái album ảnh đều điểm xóa bỏ.

Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đang động mình trân tàng bảo bối, tức giận,

"Ca ngươi làm gì nha!"

"Ngươi không phải nhìn thấy muốn tức giận sao? Vậy cũng chớ nhìn."

"A?"

Khương cẩu cẩu vội vàng đem mình tấm phẳng đào kéo qua, dự định từ dành trước bên trong đem mình album ảnh khôi phục, sau đó tay của hắn liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu ấn xuống,

"Không cho ngươi lại xem ta cũ chiếu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel luôn luôn rất cưng chiều, trừ phi trên nguyên tắc sự tình khác đều tùy theo hắn, liền tại kẹo mềm vấn đề bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu đều ngẫu nhiên phóng túng lấy mình người yêu, thậm chí còn đi theo tham gia náo nhiệt, góp lấy góp lấy đem hai người tiến đến một nhà nha khoa bệnh viện.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này càng nhiều hơn chính là bởi vì thẹn quá hoá giận, mà không phải chân chính động nóng tính, nhưng so với dĩ vãng dung túng, dạng này minh xác không cho phép, thật đúng là đem Khương Daniel dỗ lại.

Khương Daniel miệng vểnh lên lên cao, một mặt không phục,

"Hừ, không nhìn liền không nhìn."

Nhưng Khương cẩu cẩu là như vậy nghe lời cẩu cẩu sao? Dĩ nhiên không phải, hắn nhưng là bị nhận chứng tiểu học gà ài, thế là hắn liền thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý, đem mình album ảnh khôi phục, sau đó điều vào tư mật album ảnh bên trong.

Nếu không phải đêm qua đột nhiên lật xe, Khương Daniel lén lút nhìn người yêu cũ chiếu ác thú vị hành vi đem sẽ tiếp tục kéo dài.

Hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu kia lập tức thật đúng là đem hắn dọa quá sức, sợ mình nghiệp dư yêu thích muốn bị cưỡng ép tước đoạt. Khương Daniel tựa ở bảo mẫu xe trên ghế ngồi, vụng trộm đem bên mặt quá khứ nhìn một chút hắn thân yêu Thánh Hựu ca.

Hắn đều nói tính mặc kệ... Cái kia hẳn là là không quan hệ a, Khương Daniel có chút đắc ý, nghĩ về nhà một lần liền đem cũ chụp ảnh sách từ không gian riêng tư bên trong phóng xuất.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu một chậu nước lạnh liền giội xuống dưới.

"Nhưng ngươi nhìn không cho phép để ta phát hiện."

Cẩu cẩu cái đuôi một chút liền rũ xuống, ngao, vậy mình vẫn là không thể quang minh chính đại, thật là, nhìn bạn trai cũ chiếu làm sao liền phải lén lút đây này.

Khương Daniel cái đuôi cái này rủ xuống liền rủ xuống một ngày, cảm xúc đi lên làm sao hống đều hống không tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu bị áp suất thấp lây nhiễm, đều nhanh cảm thấy là tự mình làm sai, không cổ vũ người yêu ác thú vị, không có mao bệnh a. Tuy là nói như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là thở dài, hắn đối Khương Daniel chính là hung ác không hạ tâm.

"Ngươi phản ứng làm sao như thế lớn a... Những hình kia có cái gì tốt nhìn, chính ngươi nhìn còn tức giận ngươi làm gì còn phải xem, không phải tìm tai vạ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bắt vuốt chó, ngữ khí cũng thả mềm,

"Ngươi muốn là ưa thích nhìn ta xấu chiếu, chúng ta tới làm quái từ chụp nha."

Khương Daniel lắc đầu,

"Không phải xấu chiếu không xấu chiếu a, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi luôn nói ta là pabo, ngươi mới là pabo! Ta thích nhìn ngươi cũ chiếu, không phải là bởi vì nó buồn cười, không phải là bởi vì nó đáng yêu hoặc là soái khí, chỉ là bởi vì kia là ngươi ta không có tham dự quá khứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt,

"Cái gì a?"

"Mỗi lần nhìn những hình kia, đều nghĩ đến ca trước kia là như thế nào sinh hoạt, làm công có mệt hay không, có vui vẻ hay không. Ta thật rất muốn nhiều tham dự ca nhân sinh một chút xíu, tương lai còn có hi vọng, nhưng quá khứ của ngươi ta là thật không cách nào chen chân, ta liền chỉ có thể nhìn ngươi cũ chiếu, ngẫm lại nếu như ta nhận biết thời điểm đó ngươi, tốt bao nhiêu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời gì đều giảng không ra,

"Ngươi thật là... pabo nha."

Khương Daniel ngữ khí lẽ thẳng khí hùng,

"Vâng, ta chính là đồ ngốc, thích nhất ca đại ngốc."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, vuốt vuốt nhà mình đại cẩu chó đầu, để hắn đem tấm phẳng lấy ra,

"Ngươi xem đi, tùy tiện nhìn, ta và ngươi cùng một chỗ nhìn."

Khương Daniel ánh mắt nháy mắt liền sáng, hắn thật có thể Ung có niềm hạnh phúc như vậy sao?

Hắn thật Ung có, Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ có cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn mình cũ chiếu, còn cùng hắn giảng tốt nhiều hơn mình quay chụp lúc chuyện lý thú, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhặt lại một thanh trí nhớ của mình, hắn phát hiện thật nhiều ngay cả mình đều không nhớ rõ ảnh chụp, hai người vui vẻ phải không được.

Ngày nào đó trực tiếp, nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu thú vị ảnh chụp, Khương Daniel lập tức liền nhớ lại có một trương, hắn quay đầu qua đem động tác làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức get hắn điểm, đến một cái tràng cảnh lại xuất hiện, Khương Daniel cười đến không được, người ở chỗ này không có người biết hai người bọn họ lại tại đánh cái gì bí hiểm.

Khương Daniel cũng không có giải thích, bởi vì đây là hai người bọn họ bí mật nhỏ.

-

Ô ô ô hai ngày này quá hạnh phúc, dưa dưa xông lên a! ! !

Dan Ung


	279. Chapter 279

Hiện cõng

8000 chữ sổ thu chi

ooc

-

Ta đứng tại ngươi bên trái, lại giống cách Ngân Hà.

01

Thích là loại cái dạng gì tình cảm đâu?

Nếu là lúc trước, Khương Daniel khẳng định sẽ nói thích là nóng bỏng mặt trời, có thiêu đốt hết thảy nhiệt độ, là hương thơm hương hoa, so mùa xuân còn ôn nhu.

Nhưng đối giờ này khắc này Khương Daniel đến nói, thích một người cảm giác tựa như mùa đông không khí lạnh, đem hắn bức lui tiến trong chăn, bó tay bó chân, liên thân ra một cái cánh tay khuỷu tay thăm dò đều làm không được.

Hắn chỉ có thể đem đầu cũng rút vào trong chăn, hô hấp lấy người kia từng ở đây lưu lại khí tức, theo hô hấp giống đem người kia cũng phun ra nuốt vào một lần. Khương Daniel thậm chí đóng chặt lại khí miệng, muốn đem mùi vị của người đó cùng mình hòa làm một thể, lại thực tế là không kềm được, thở phào một hơi ra.

Rất nhiều người nói Khương Daniel tư duy thiên mã hành không, chính hắn cũng dạng này cảm thấy, bởi vì tại vừa mới đầu óc sắp thiếu dưỡng hắn không thể không phun ra khí thời điểm, hắn nghĩ tới lại là,

Không thích Ung Thánh Hựu, so để hắn nín thở tự sát còn khó.

Hắn khống chế không nổi mình nghĩ hô hấp, hắn cũng khống chế không được hắn động tâm.

Tình yêu thật là đạo rất khó khăn đề, hắn không phải lựa chọn, không phải Thị Phi Đề, coi như dùng lý tính đi nghiên cứu cuối cùng cũng sẽ mất tâm tại cảm tính. Khương Daniel tại đối mặt việc học cùng khiêu vũ loại này nhân sinh trọng đại lựa chọn bên trên, đều không có dạng này thúc thủ vô sách qua, nhưng hắn hết lần này tới lần khác tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này cắm cái ngã nhào.

Ung Thánh Hựu với hắn mà nói, chính là một đạo không giải được đáp án không biết , mặc hắn bao nhiêu lần ở trên người hắn bôi bôi vẽ tranh thêm vào một bút lại một bút, hắn hay là suy luận không ra đáp án, cũng đọc không hiểu hắn.

Đều nói Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt dốc hết tinh quang, trên mặt cũng điểm xuyết lấy sao trời.

Hắn hát « cho ngươi vũ trụ », nhưng hắn chính là vũ trụ bản thân, tươi đẹp rực rỡ, đa tình lại thần bí.

Khương Daniel tổng đang nghĩ, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng cách có bao xa.

Thân mật nhất thời điểm, tâm cùng tâm liền cách lớp da túi, trái tim của hắn cảm thụ được Ung Thánh Hựu lồng ngực tiếng vọng, nhưng kia chấn động tần suất tựa như là từ trên trời đến.

Bọn hắn khoảng cách có bao xa đâu?

Tựa như hành tinh cùng mặt trời.

02

Khương Daniel nhưng thật ra là có cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua mình lo được lo mất.

Hắn mượn tửu kình, đào lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lớn miệng xen lẫn tiếng địa phương, mồm miệng không rõ lẩm bẩm,

"Bọn hắn đều nói ta giống mặt trời, tùy tiện phát tán ánh nắng, kia ca chính là hành tinh, ngươi nhìn xem cách ta rất gần, nhưng lại có hành động của mình quỹ tích, ngươi chừng nào thì mới có thể tránh thoát sức hút trái đất hạ xuống ta trong ngực đâu?"

Cẩu cẩu mắt bốc hơi lấy khí ẩm, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tâm nấu nhu mềm không được.

Nhưng hắn cuối cùng chỉ là sờ sờ đần chó đầu, không hề nói gì.

Khương Daniel cũng không giận, có thể là hắn vốn là say mê cồn, không lắm thanh tỉnh, hay là say mê Ung Thánh Hựu người này, hắn dài ngủ không tỉnh.

Dù sao từ sau lúc đó hắn liền không có lại để lộ ra sư khiếp đảm của hắn, hắn có cảm giác, hắn tình yêu là trận không bình đẳng tình cảm giao dịch, nhưng thì tính sao.

Khương Daniel trước kia nghĩ tới, chỉ cần hắn đi lên phía trước 99 bước, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đi một bước liền tốt, dạng này bọn hắn liền sẽ có được một phần hoàn mỹ vô khuyết tình yêu.

Về sau hắn liền không nghĩ như vậy, chẳng ai hoàn mỹ, mặt trăng cũng có tròn khuyết, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nên lưu lại một cái lỗ hổng khuynh đảo tình cảm bên trong cặn bã.

Hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu soulmate, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu truyền tới tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế, cảm nhận được hắn có lưu chỗ trống. Cho nên hắn cũng sẽ không đi buộc hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ liền tốt, không có bước ra một bước kia bị lửa đốt thành tro bụi dũng khí, vậy liền lưu hạ một bước cuối cùng khoảng cách.

Cũng chỉ lui nhường một bước.

03

Nhưng một bước này nhượng bộ là để Ung Thánh Hựu đợi tại nguyên chỗ không cần động, chờ Khương Daniel chạy tới liền tốt, mà không là chính hắn lui về sau.

Cảm nhận được ca ca xa cách thời điểm, Khương Daniel nhưng thật ra là rất hốt hoảng.

Hắn tự do tản mạn quen, liền tại tuyển tú tiết mục bên trong tao ngộ chỉ trích lúc hắn cũng không từng dao động qua. Hoảng hốt cùng khiếp đảm đều bị trách nhiệm của hắn cảm giác ép xuống, biết mình làm sai sau đó hắn liền làm tốt dũng cảm đối mặt trừng phạt chuẩn bị, coi như mất đi hết thảy hắn cũng không sợ, hắn biết rõ đây là đại giới.

Nhưng đối mặt thích người, hắn kiến thiết những tâm lý kia phòng tuyến toàn sụp đổ, hắn căn bản không rõ ràng hắn đã làm sai điều gì, nhưng hắn rõ ràng hắn tuyệt đối không chịu nhận mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thế là thẳng cầu tuyển thủ lại một lần chủ động đạp lên hành trình.

"Ta tiểu bất điểm vì cái gì không để ý tới ta rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên giường, Khương Daniel tiến tới, nắm cả vai của hắn, dùng ăn mật ngữ điệu sủng ái trong ngực quỷ nghịch ngợm tinh linh.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng đều không có kéo một chút, hắn nhẹ nhàng tránh ra Khương Daniel tay, có chút mệt mỏi nói,

"Niel, ngươi mấy ngày nay đừng tới phiền ta, để chính ta chờ một lúc."

Khương Daniel máy móc tính đi mở, thất thần thần, nội tâm tòa thành cũng đang không ngừng sụp đổ thất thủ. Hắn rơi vào Ngân Hà, vũ trụ bị xé vỡ thành hai mảnh, hắn bị cuốn tiến trong lỗ đen, thành vỡ vụn hạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không chủ động không quan hệ a, nhưng nếu như hắn bắt đầu kháng cự mình chủ động, đừng nói trăm phần trăm , chờ đợi bọn hắn, chỉ có hết thảy về không.

Khương Daniel thật hoảng.

04

Là nơi nào phạm sai lầm rồi?

Hai người không phải là không có cãi nhau, từ ba tháng quen biết, hai cái có hình người ảnh không rời sau cơ hồ đều không có tách ra qua. Bọn hắn quan hệ phức tạp, là chí hữu, là cộng tác, là soulmate, là lover. Nhiều trọng quan hệ liền sẽ có đa trọng mâu thuẫn, bất quá xảy ra tranh chấp cũng không quan hệ, tổng có thể hòa hảo.

Khương Daniel liền ôm loại tâm tính này, hống Ung Thánh Hựu một lần lại một lần. Mặc kệ phạm sai lầm người có phải là hắn hay không bản nhân, thuận lông mèo sờ vốn chính là mèo nô quy tắc bên trên vị thứ nhất.

Cho nên tại Ung Thánh Hựu lệnh cưỡng chế hắn không thể ăn kẹo mềm kết quả phát hiện hắn ăn vụng về sau, hắn liền đem mình tồn kho đều lên giao nộp. Sau đó tại cho cuối cùng một bao lúc xé mở đóng gói, xuất ra một viên, dùng miệng ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu phê bình miệng của hắn, hai người cùng một chỗ dính tại kẹo mềm đầm lầy bên trong, xong liền điều cười một tiếng,

"Ca ta phát thệ, vừa mới đây là một viên cuối cùng."

Sau đó vòng đi vòng lại, lại là vô số viên.

Cho nên tại bởi vì câu kia "Một điểm bận bịu đều không thể giúp" về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lạnh lấy gỡ trò chơi đồng thời không còn phản ứng hắn lúc, Khương Daniel đưa di động ném một bên, chậm rãi tiến tới, sau đó nắm cả Ung Thánh Hựu vai, thỏa mãn nhìn xem hắn không kềm được sắc mặt, được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước nói,

"Chúng ta tiểu bất điểm sinh khí sao? Không có cách, ta chơi game thời điểm là cái nam nhân xấu a."

Ung Thánh Hựu không làm gì được hắn, cười thở dài, xuân về hoa nở.

Đồ ăn vặt túi giấy ném loạn, đi ngủ lại nói mò mê sảng, bọn hắn cãi nhau luôn luôn sự tình ra có nguyên nhân, nhưng cái này nguyên nhân không quan hệ đau khổ phải cùng liếc mắt đưa tình đồng dạng.

Mà lần này chiến tranh lạnh là không hề có điềm báo trước, hắn đột nhiên liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu đá ra khu vực an toàn, hắn có thể đánh vô số lần thẳng cầu, có thể hống người yêu của hắn thiên biến vạn biến. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại không tiếp cầu, vậy hắn là cái cỡ nào xuất sắc ném cầu tay cũng vô dụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình không tốt thời điểm cùng bình thường tưởng như hai người, cả người đều lạnh thấu xương giống đem đao, tùy tiện xông đi lên liền sẽ bị kiếm khí làm bị thương. Lạnh lùng của hắn tựa như Tôn Ngộ Không cho Đường Tăng họa vòng, mà Khương Daniel chính là tại ngoài vòng tròn yêu tinh, dám nhìn không dám sờ.

Cái gì hằng tinh hành tinh a, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại chính là cái mặt trăng, phản lấy mặt trời ánh sáng, lại lạnh buốt phải bị phỏng Khương Daniel còn có chút đơn thuần lại nóng bỏng trái tim.

Lửa tan lâu băng cứng, cũng sẽ mất nhiệt độ.

Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường, đem mình vùi vào ổ chăn, buồn bực cúi đầu.

05

Lưu cho đần chó đoán mò thời gian kỳ thật cũng không nhiều.

Xuất đạo về sau tràn đầy hành trình lấp đầy hắn mỗi một phút mỗi một giây, khi giấc ngủ đều thành xa xỉ, suy nghĩ lung tung chính là đang lãng phí thời gian.

Nhưng hắn chính là khống chế không nổi, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở hắn phạm vi tầm mắt bên trong, hắn hốt hoảng trong lòng bong bóng nhỏ liền từng bước từng bước ra bên ngoài bốc lên. Hắn một mực tự xưng là mình là đầu dũng cảm sư tử con, ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực trực kích mỗi một cái khiêu chiến.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là hắn tại anh dũng tiến lên lúc uy một chút chân.

Từ đây hắn y nguyên kiêu ngạo, lại có nghĩ đối lắc đầu vung đuôi thân mật người.

Hắn là một đầu bị thuần phục sư tử, liền giống bị tiểu vương tử thuần phục hồ ly như thế. Nhưng hắn rất có tự tin, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu không có hoa hồng, hắn chỉ yêu quý dưới chân hắn đi con đường này, mà may mắn nhất chính là, hắn vừa dễ dàng bồi tiếp hắn đi xuống.

Nhưng hắn hiện tại không tự tin, nếu như bị thuần phục đều là chính hắn mong muốn đơn phương đây này?

Khương Daniel đếm lấy mình chủ động qua bao nhiêu lần,

Vừa tiến ban A lúc, hắn cùng kia cấp bậc bình chọn liền rực rỡ hào quang ca ca liếc nhau một cái, không nghĩ tới về sau lại đem lòng của mình đều cho nộp ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái rất chậm nóng người, hắn làm rất nhiều chuyện đều làm tốt, là bởi vì hắn làm chuyện gì đều rất cố gắng. Khương Daniel nhìn xem bởi vì tiêu hóa không được vũ bộ, có chút cật lực Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm thấy mình đáy lòng bị lông vũ khuấy động lấy, một chút lại một chút.

Ngứa quá a.

Khương Daniel còn không hiểu mình trong lồng ngực rung động, nhưng hắn xuất phát từ bản năng muốn tới gần, liền giống bị ánh lửa hấp dẫn bươm bướm, hắn bọc lấy quang cầu chạy vội tới, sau đó bộ pháp vẫn luôn không có dừng lại.

Hắn cùng hắn thành thân cận nhất bằng hữu, f xã dòng độc đinh mầm bên người nhất định sẽ có một cái phấn tóc tiểu tử. Đây là cố sự ban đầu, cũng là hắn mộng bắt đầu.

Hắn muốn trở thành god Daniel, hắn nghĩ hắn bên cạnh thân có hắn.

Cùng nhau xuất đạo liền tốt, hắn vô số lần nằm tại nhỏ hẹp trên giường nhắm mắt lại nghĩ.

06

Nếu để cho Khương Daniel nói mấy cái đáng giá kỷ niệm thời gian, 616 là khẳng định xuất hiện.

Ngày đó, giấc mộng của hắn thực hiện.

Hắn đứng ở trên đỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên người hắn, bọn hắn ngồi lên một chuyến biết điểm cuối cùng đêm xe lửa.

Đêm dài đằng đẵng, bọn hắn có thể cùng đi thật lâu. Lâu đến có thể cùng một chỗ nhìn lưu tinh lấp lóe, nhìn chói lọi khói lửa. Khương Daniel phát phát hiện mình lại lòng tham một chút, hắn lại có mới mộng, lần này hắn làm mộng, là có thể dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Không biết là ngày nào đột nhiên tới xúc động, không biết ở đâu cái tiết mục hậu trường hoặc là dứt khoát là tại ký túc xá, hắn hôn lên, tựa như bồ công anh bị gió quét đi nhưng cuối cùng cũng sẽ đáp xuống thổ nhưỡng bên trong.

Thổ nhưỡng bao dung hạt giống bồ công anh, Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy hắn ra, từ đây tại Hàn ngu cái này hỏa lực liên thiên đại chiến trường, hắn cùng hắn dắt tay đứng tại vòng sáng hạ, ngay cả đao quang kiếm ảnh đều thành nâng cốc chúc mừng.

Hắn thật vẫn luôn đang chủ động.

Từ thân cận đến xác nhận quan hệ, đều là hắn mãng lấy nghé con mới đẻ sức lực mạnh mẽ đâm tới.

Hắn cùng mẫu thân hắn khoe khoang, hắn hôm nay cùng Thánh Hựu ca ra ngoài hóng mát, hắn nói cho lão sư của hắn, hắn hiện tại có cái rất ưu tú bằng hữu. Hắn cường thế tiến vào chiếm giữ Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt, muốn cùng bằng hữu của hắn gặp mặt, muốn đi nhận biết tỷ tỷ của hắn.

Hắn một cước đá đi sân khấu bên trên hù đến Ung Thánh Hựu pháo hoa, hắn đem mình thích ăn đậu đỏ bao phân hơn phân nửa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn thay hắn cầm hành lý, hắn thay hắn đắp chăn. Hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu bị nhảy dây đánh tới sau vụng về quá khứ hống, hắn tại thân mật nhất lúc nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bị nước mắt nhuộm đỏ khóe mắt, sẽ nhịn xuống va chạm bản năng.

Gai ngược khiến người khó chịu nguyên nhân là bởi vì kiểu gì cũng sẽ quấn tới chính mình.

Hắn toàn thân mạnh mẽ, lảo đảo chạy về phía cái kia chính giang hai cánh tay, chuẩn bị nghênh đón mặt trời ôm ấp.

Bây giờ nghĩ lại, có thể là hắn bị tình yêu của mình đốt bị thương con mắt, tại tia sáng chói mắt hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có giang hai tay, hắn chỉ là lo ngại mặt mũi, hoặc là ra ngoài lý do khác, không có đẩy ra mà thôi.

Khương Daniel thành nhất định phải điều khiển Thái Dương Thần xe Phaethon, vẫn lạc tại Elida Nỗ Tư Hà bên trong.

07

Khương Daniel học sinh thời kì, lão sư nói, không hiểu vấn đề có thể tự mình trong sách tìm tới đáp án, còn không rõ, liền đi hỏi lão sư.

Nhưng sách vở sẽ không giải vấn đề tình cảm bí, nó nhiều nhất chỉ có thể nói cho ngươi, ân ái muốn sử dụng an toàn bao.

Hỏi lão sư,

Khương Daniel từ trên giường đứng lên, chạy tới căn phòng cách vách đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kéo đến phòng khách.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, người ta thích không thích ta làm sao bây giờ?"

Hoàng Gia Cát nhìn hắn một cái,

"Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao có thể không thích ngươi, hắn nhiều nhất chỉ là chê ngươi ngây thơ."

Đần chó tức giận,

"Các ngươi cũng liền tập thể một tuổi."

"Không."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lắc đầu,

"Ngươi cùng hắn, kém mười năm."

Khương Daniel biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói mười năm là cái gì, nếu như muốn tính như vậy, hắn chênh lệch đâu chỉ mười năm a, hắn kém hắn hai mươi ba tuổi, kém một đoạn hoàn toàn không có giao tập nhân sinh quỹ tích, kém cách biệt một trời bối cảnh cùng vận khí.

Bọn hắn vốn nên là hai đầu đường thẳng song song, hoặc là tương giao tại một điểm, sau đó liền đi ngược lại giao nhau tuyến.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tốt, tựa như con mèo đem tất cả tuyến đều quấy hòa vào nhau, Khương Daniel làm không được thẳng tắp đi xuống, hắn chỉ muốn cùng khác một đường đoàn cùng một chỗ, chia rẽ không được, không thể tách rời, thiên ti vạn lũ, chặt chẽ liên hệ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn Khương Daniel có chút hoảng hốt, chụp chụp hắn trấn an một chút,

"Ngươi đừng không tín nhiệm hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cái loại người này chịu cùng ngươi điên chẳng lẽ còn nói rõ không được hắn có bao nhiêu thích ngươi sao? Hắn gần nhất tựa như là bởi vì sở thuộc xã xảy ra vấn đề, cho nên có chút tâm tình không tốt, mà lại nghe nói hắn công ty muốn để hắn đi diễn viên bộ, nhưng hắn muốn làm tình đậu, liền có chút bực bội đi, đừng nghĩ nhiều, ngươi để chính hắn lẳng lặng."

"Vậy hắn vì cái gì không nói với ta?"

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không rõ ràng nhất Ung Thánh Hựu là cái gì người sao? Hắn là sẽ cây đao đâm hướng mình, cũng còn sẽ cười nói không quan hệ người. Hắn quen thuộc chống được hết thảy, hắn cái gì cũng không nói, nhưng hắn cái gì đều tại làm."

"Nhưng ngươi vì cái gì biết những sự tình này?"

"Ngươi không biết là bởi vì ngươi đần! Cổ quyền biến động đều bước phát triển mới nghe."

"Nhưng Thánh Hựu ca nói không có ảnh hưởng a."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài,

"Là không có ảnh hưởng a, nhưng địa chấn thời điểm, kiểu gì cũng sẽ lo lắng trời sập."

08

Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rất lãng mạn.

Hắn nhớ được mỗi một cái fan hâm mộ mặt, dùng tất cả nhiệt tình tại làm fan service. Tất cả Ung Thánh Hựu fan hâm mộ đều là kình địch của hắn, bởi vì ca ca của hắn, hướng phía dưới đài mỗi một cái người xem yêu đều so với hắn hơn nhiều.

Hắn trước kia còn giả vờ như ăn dấm, nói ca nếu như đối với hắn có thể giống đối fan hâm mộ nhiệt tình như vậy liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền dùng một loại chưa bao giờ thấy qua bi thương ngữ khí nói,

"Ta là đang cáo biệt, bởi vì không biết lần sau gặp mặt sẽ là từ lúc nào, cho nên ta phải nhớ kỹ mỗi một mắt."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên sinh ra một tia bi thương đến, hắn nghĩ tới tại sân khấu bên trên cái gì đều làm tốt Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ đến hắn ôn nhu mà đối với biển người chào hỏi.

Đưa tay là huy sái Ngân Hà, gật đầu là lưu tinh hạ xuống.

Hắn vui vẻ vừa thương xót làm bị thương, lái ôn nhu , chờ đợi lấy đêm xe lửa đến điểm cuối đứng.

Ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu ra vẻ thoải mái mà nói,

"Niel, ta rất có thể sẽ đi diễn kịch, liền không làm tình đậu."

Khương Daniel muốn nói rất nhiều lời, nhưng lời gì cũng nói không ra. Hắn muốn nói ngươi đi con đường của mình liền tốt, muốn nói ngươi đi làm diễn viên chúng ta chạm mặt cơ hội là không phải liền ít, muốn nói ca vui vẻ một điểm, ngươi bây giờ làm gì đều làm rất tốt.

Nhưng hắn cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, Ung Thánh Hựu so hắn thành thục quá nhiều, máy bay vạch phá bầu trời, mỗi một cái lấp lóe đèn tín hiệu đều là đối tầng mây quấy rầy.

Khương Daniel đem mình quang nhấn tắt, hắn giúp không được gì, phân không được lo, mà lại Ung Thánh Hựu mình thoạt nhìn là tiếp nhận đi diễn viên con đường này, cho nên Khương Daniel cũng không nói gì. Hắn biết coi như mình nói cũng ảnh hưởng không được Ung Thánh Hựu, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu người này quật cường vụng về nhận lý lẽ cứng nhắc, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là lo lắng cho mình nói chuyện lại biến thành gợi lên lá cây gió.

Thế là ngày ấy, Khương Daniel đè xuống trong lòng đối tương lai lo âu và mê mang, cười đáp nốt ruồi nước mắt đều tại tỏa sáng, hắn nói,

"Kia ca đoạt giải, lấy được thưởng cảm nghĩ muốn nâng lên ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ đầu của hắn,

"Thật sự là đầu đần chó."

09

Khương Daniel lung lay đầu, từ trong hồi ức tỉnh lại.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền về phòng ngủ mình, hắn liền ở phòng khách chạy không đến bây giờ. Khương Daniel dự định đi phòng bếp sờ chút rượu uống, đi ngang qua ghế sô pha lúc, hắn đột nhiên thoáng nhìn trên ghế sa lon ngồi người.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Khương Daniel tỉnh tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nào đến, hắn làm sao một điểm cảm giác đều không có.

"Niel theo giúp ta uống chút rượu đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không quay đầu lại, ngữ khí có chút buồn buồn.

"A... A, tốt."

Khương Daniel đi tủ lạnh đem tất cả hàng tồn tất cả đều đem ra, màu gì rượu đều có, xanh xanh đỏ đỏ bày đầy một bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy nghe xong kéo bình, cái gì cũng không nói liền trực tiếp bắt đầu rót. Khương Daniel có chút hoảng hốt, hắn giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay,

"Ca ngươi đừng tham lạnh, ngươi chậm một chút uống."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, cũng ra hiệu Khương Daniel nhanh gia nhập trận này rượu cục.

Khương Daniel giật ra kéo bình móc kéo, nhẹ nhàng rót hai ngụm. Lon nước thân bình bởi vì chênh lệch nhiệt độ lên tinh tế dày đặc hơi nước, xuyên thấu qua sắt lá ý lạnh thẩm thấu tiến làn da. Khương Daniel không muốn uống, hắn cảm giác mình nắm cái hỏa cầu, thụ lấy kim đâm đau đớn.

Hắn thường xuyên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu uống rượu, băng nhiệt độ bình thường, bạch bia, rượu trắng rượu tây, một người như vậy, khác biệt rượu. Bọn hắn là tri kỷ, hay là bạn rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu chén thứ nhất rượu đỏ thuộc về hắn, bọn hắn uống vào chén bia làm qua yoga.

Rượu nhiều như vậy tinh rót vào huyết dịch ký ức, cái này còn là lần đầu tiên cảm thấy chất lỏng băng lãnh.

Bất quá hắn biết rõ bị phỏng không phải là hắn cực hàn, mà là hắn đối trước mắt người hừng hực lửa tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói thêm gì nữa, phối hợp uống rượu. Khương Daniel nắm bắt lon nước nhìn chằm chằm hắn, trong lòng suy nghĩ hàng trăm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này không muốn sống uống pháp rõ ràng là đang phát tiết cảm xúc, kỳ thật đây là chuyện tốt, hắn quá ít cảm xúc lộ ra ngoài, tuyết đều chôn ở trái tim, hòa tan thời điểm sẽ theo huyết dịch thiêu hủy ngũ tạng lục phủ.

Khương Daniel dạng này trấn an mình, nhưng vẫn là khống chế không được đau lòng. Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từng ngụm nâng ly, nhìn xem hắn theo yết hầu nuốt, bởi vì nước đá kích thích tràng đạo co rút mà nhăn lại đẹp mắt lông mày.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn nên nói gì.

Tỉ như đừng uống, hay là ca có cái gì phiền não nói ra đi.

Nhưng Khương Daniel cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, giờ này khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân phảng phất bao phủ sương mù, hắn ở đây, lại hình như không ở nơi này.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng chịu ỷ lại hắn, Khương Daniel rất sớm đã rõ ràng điểm này. Đần chó nghĩ đến không quan hệ a, hắn Tiểu Mân côi mang theo đâm cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng hắn chiếu cố vấn hắn. Nhưng hôm nay hắn hiểu được, không có khả năng không quan hệ, hắn hiện tại tốt muốn ôm lấy hắn.

Hai người lặng im không nói gì, phòng khách chỉ còn nuốt âm thanh cùng đồng hồ đong đưa thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết uống bao nhiêu, đã tràn đầy vẻ say, hắn đại não bị cồn chi phối, miệng lầm bầm không rõ, nói hắn ngày thường không quá sẽ nói lời,

"Đồ đần, ngươi... Hỏi Đại Hoàng... sự tình ta cũng nghe được, ngươi để ta... Để chính ta sống qua trận này... Liền tốt..."

Khương Daniel nói không nên lời mình là cái gì cảm thụ, Ung Thánh Hựu là đang giải thích đi, là tại trấn an hắn đi.

Hắn là đang để trong lòng mình cảm thụ đi.

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm bị thứ gì nắm đồng dạng, hắn hỏi đã uống mộng Ung Thánh Hựu,

"Ca không phải cũng định làm diễn viên, làm sao lại muốn làm tình đậu đâu?"

"Bởi vì... Muốn cùng Niel..."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng ở nơi này, hắn đem đầu chôn ở Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, bẹp mấy lần miệng, sau đó ngủ.

Khương Daniel cả người đều cương, hắn không biết như thế nào hình dung tâm tình của mình bây giờ, cho nên để người yêu của hắn khó chịu nguyên nhân đúng là hắn sao?

Hắn hôm nay chỉ uống hai ngụm bia, nhưng giờ này khắc này lại cảm giác được có chút cấp trên, ý lạnh cũng thấm tới, hắn toàn thân trên dưới đều lạnh phát run.

Ung Thánh Hựu là mưa xuân lại là thiên hỏa, Khương Daniel cao hứng với hắn hai chiều tình cảm, lại do dự tại Ung Thánh Hựu lại vì hắn phiền lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày nay không để ý tới hắn, là không là bởi vì chính mình chính là hắn xoắn xuýt lý do? Khương Daniel biết mình bắt đầu để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt, nhưng hắn khống chế không nổi mình nghĩ như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu rất không cần phải quản hắn, không cần để ý hắn, đối Khương Daniel đến nói, hắn yêu không phải gông xiềng, hắn không nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu khó xử.

Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa như trong sa mạc ôm hải thị thận lâu.

10

Khương Daniel bắt đầu trốn tránh Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn lẫn mất rất rõ ràng, rõ ràng đến các đội hữu tất cả đều phát hiện không thích hợp, nhưng hắn kỳ thật chẳng hề làm gì, hắn chỉ là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bảo trì một cái khoảng cách an toàn, không lại chủ động tới gần mà thôi.

Ngày đó hắn một đêm không có chợp mắt, toàn thân nhẹ nhàng, tâm lại nặng như ngàn cân sắt. Tỉnh lại lại bị người hành trình cố đến sít sao, hoàn toàn không cho hắn trống không thời gian suy nghĩ.

Đầu óc u ám liền dễ dàng loạn suy nghĩ chuyện, hắn cảm giác hắn ý nghĩ là đầu thông hướng hoang dã không đường về, lại khống chế không nổi mình hướng ánh nắng dưới đáy đi.

Hắn một mực đang hồi tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ đến cuối cùng, ý nghĩ liền từ hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu, biến thành nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu làm không được chủ động rời đi hắn, vậy lần này thẳng cầu liền để hắn đến đánh, dù sao một mực chủ động đều là hắn.

Khương Daniel một mực biết suy nghĩ của mình có chút thiên mã hành không, không liên quan nhau sự tình cũng có thể để cho hắn liên hệ với nhau, nhưng hắn lần này không cảm thấy là hắn nghĩ sai.

Hắn tự khoe là tình yêu dũng sĩ giác đấu, dũng cảm công kích, nhưng cũng vừa lúc thu hồi kèn lệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày băng lãnh, trầm thấp khí áp, nhíu chặt mi tâm, đều là Khương Daniel khó có thể chịu đựng. Tuy nói không biết Ung Thánh Hựu không vui cùng mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu loại nào sẽ để cho Khương Daniel càng đau đớn hơn, hắn tóm lại nghĩ chọn một xem ra thể diện kiểu chết.

Có chút xuẩn, còn có chút hí nhiều, Khương Daniel có chua xót nghĩ đến chính mình.

Nhưng hắn không có cách nào a, hắn không nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì chính mình ảnh hưởng phán đoán, hắn không muốn Ung Thánh Hựu khó xử, hắn yêu là đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ nơi hẻo lánh bên trong lôi ra đến, không phải đem hắn đẩy tới vũng bùn.

Đây là mũ miện đường Ung lý do, trên thực tế còn có chẳng phải sáng ngời một bộ phận, kia là Khương Daniel không muốn thừa nhận lại không thể không thừa nhận, hắn không biết nên làm sao đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nếu như nói trước kia tình yêu nan đề là siêu khó, vậy bây giờ chính là khó giải. Hắn bị kẹp ở trong khe hở tiến thối lưỡng nan, hắn đều tưởng muốn Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn đưa tay, nhưng cái kia hai tay thật duỗi khi đi tới, hắn lại lo lắng bởi vì chính mình sẽ dẫn đến Ung Thánh Hựu đến trễ.

Tuyến quấy cùng một chỗ, liền tiến lên không được.

11

Nếu như nói vừa mới bắt đầu mấy ngày, Khương Daniel còn có chút hối hận, vậy bây giờ liền hoàn toàn không được.

Hắn chỉ là dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy làm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lẳng lặng, vậy hắn liền thật không còn đụng lên đi, không phải sợ hãi tự chuốc nhục nhã, mà là thật muốn để giữa hai người bảo trì chân không, không liên quan tới nhau.

Không có mình ở trước mắt lúc ẩn lúc hiện, không có mình ảnh hưởng tư duy phán đoán, ca hẳn là có thể nhẹ nhõm chút đi.

Khương Daniel một bên nghĩ như vậy, một bên khắc chế mình nghĩ dính đi lên dục vọng.

Mặc dù làm tốt chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng lạnh tình ánh mắt, Khương Daniel trong lòng vẫn là bị đâm đau đến một chút lại một chút.

Hắn không đi quấy rầy, không cho ca gánh vác, vì cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra càng phiền muộn hơn, thậm chí còn có chút tức giận?

Chó con lỗ tai hoàn toàn rũ xuống, tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mắng hắn ngu xuẩn về sau, cái đuôi cũng rũ xuống.

Tốt a, hắn chính là cái tình yêu thằng ngốc, Khương Daniel ủ rũ, nhận rõ hiện thực này. Đã đồ đần, liền đồ đần đến cùng đi.

Đã bắt đầu tránh, vậy liền lẫn mất triệt để điểm, đần chó kiên định quyết tâm. Cho nên tại biết muốn đổi ký túc xá về sau, vụng trộm tìm đội trưởng ca ca, nói mình tướng ngủ không phải sợ ảnh hưởng người khác, muốn một người ngủ.

Doãn Trí Thánh dùng một loại ngươi đừng chơi quá mức biểu lộ nhìn xem hắn, sau đó im lặng nhẹ gật đầu, lại bồi thêm một câu,

"Ngươi thiếu cược chút khí."

Khương Daniel ủy khuất ba ba, hắn đều sau cùng yêu thương là để tay mở, làm sao làm cho hắn nhiều không hiểu chuyện đồng dạng. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn yên tĩnh, hắn liền không đi phiền, thậm chí suy một ra ba hiểu được mình không nên trở thành ca chướng ngại vật, thế là chủ động lui về sau, còn muốn hắn như thế nào a.

Hắn quệt miệng, Doãn Trí Thánh không cao hứng đem hắn đuổi đi.

Khương Daniel sau khi ra ngoài, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở bên cạnh giống như là đang chờ người. Hắn kiên trì đi lên phía trước, một đạo ánh mắt vẫn kề cận hắn, Khương Daniel không có cách, ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu,

"Ca, có chuyện gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân túc sát, liền nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, chằm chằm đến Khương Daniel tay cũng không biết để chỗ nào, mới mở miệng nói một câu,

"Đồ đần."

Nhưng sau xoay người rời đi.

Khương Daniel mặt mũi tràn đầy? ? ? Tâm ủy khuất phải thật lạnh thật lạnh, làm sao một giấc tỉnh lại tất cả mọi người đang mắng hắn a, hắn thậm chí hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là không quen nhìn hắn rất lâu.

Khương Daniel tâm, lành lạnh.

12

Vừa ra muốn đổi ký túc xá tin tức lúc, Khương Daniel ngay cả muốn tại bọn hắn sào huyệt ân ái bên trong bày cái gì mùi thơm hoa cỏ đều nghĩ kỹ. Hắn Apeach bé con muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu báo biển bé con ngủ cùng một chỗ, hắn cũng phải cùng hắn báo biển tiên sinh nằm tại cùng một chỗ.

Nước hoa muốn sắp xếp bài phóng, mỹ phẩm dưỡng da hỗn cùng một chỗ cũng không lo lắng dùng sai, dù sao ngươi là của ta, ta cũng là ngươi, phòng này bên trong tất cả mọi thứ đều là chúng ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nằm ở trên giường chơi điện thoại, hắn liền ở bên cạnh dùng máy tính chơi game, một phòng ngọt ngào. Hắn sẽ lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu nói thật là đa tình lời nói, bọn hắn cũng sẽ có cãi lộn, bọn hắn thậm chí đều không biết nói chuyện. Cũng mặc kệ như thế nào, bầu không khí cũng sẽ không xấu hổ, bọn hắn sẽ một mực một mực đang cùng một chỗ.

Tại chỉ có hai người trong phòng, tựa như tinh tinh thuộc về vũ trụ như thế, bọn hắn thuộc về lẫn nhau.

Nhưng đợi ngày mai đội trưởng ca ca tuyên bố ký túc xá mới an bài về sau, tưởng tượng liền cuối cùng thành ảo tưởng. Hạn định tổ hợp thành lập về sau, Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều đang chờ mong ngày mai, đồng thời lại sợ ngày mai, nhưng giờ khắc này, hắn là thật không nghĩ ngày mai đến.

Hắn cũng nhanh mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ nhan.

Khương Daniel quay người nhìn xem đối giường Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đi ngủ tốt ngoan, miệng há mở, thân thể cuộn thành một đoàn, để Khương Daniel hồi tưởng lại đoàn tổng bên trong đêm ấy.

Kia là hắn sau khi xuất đạo ngủ được tốt nhất một ngày, chật hẹp giường đôi chen không hạ hai người, huống chi Khương Daniel khổ người vốn là lớn. Nhưng hắn hay là ngủ được rất an ổn, ngày đó trong tay bọn họ quấn lấy dây đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng chen vào trong ngực hắn.

Vốn cho rằng cùng giường chung gối rốt cục không còn là khách sạn hoặc là bạn cùng phòng không tại lúc nhất thời ham vui, nhưng hắn quên câu lão từ, không như mong muốn.

Là hắn muốn nhiều lắm, đây là lòng tham trừng phạt đi.

Khương Daniel cơ hồ một đêm chưa ngủ, sau khi đứng lên đỉnh lấy cái mắt quầng thâm liền bị gọi đi họp.

Các đội hữu đoán chừng tự mình đều tổ tốt đội, Doãn Trí Thánh tuyên bố phân tổ lúc tất cả mọi người không có ý kiến, rốt cục Doãn Trí Thánh niệm đến Khương Daniel danh tự,

"Khương Daniel... Phòng một người ở các ngươi có ý thấy sao? Hắn đi ngủ động tĩnh lớn, một người ngủ tương đối tốt."

"Hắn cùng ta một gian."

Khương Daniel con mắt đều trừng lớn, hắn quay đầu qua, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng đã nhắm lại, nhưng câu nói kia một mực đang Khương Daniel trong đầu không ngừng hiển hiện, không thể nào là nghe lầm, không thể nào là ảo giác.

Thanh âm kia, như thế rõ ràng a.

"Ca?"

Khương Daniel hô lên tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt nhắm lại không để ý hắn, Doãn Trí Thánh không có hỏi Khương Daniel ý kiến, trực tiếp đánh nhịp,

"Kia Daniel liền cùng Thánh Hựu một gian."

Khương Daniel là thật cảm thấy mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xong, hắn không đi trêu chọc Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trừ ngày đó mắng hắn một câu đồ đần, hai người lại không giao lưu, hắn coi là ca cũng cảm thấy giữ một khoảng cách là kết quả tốt nhất.

Thế nhưng là... Thế nhưng là...

Khương Daniel trái tim giống con chim nhỏ, lập tức liền muốn bay ra lồng ngực bên ngoài, những ngày này hắn cho mình làm trong lòng kiến thiết toàn bộ hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát. Cái gì hắn hi sinh Tiểu Ái thành toàn đại ái, cái gì hắn không thể cho Ung Thánh Hựu mang đến gánh vác.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn muốn cùng hắn một gian phòng! Muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ!

Chim nhỏ bay ra ngoài, trời thật là xanh, mới tốt lục.

Nó hát ca, hát là: Nhớ mãi không quên, tất có tiếng vọng.

13

Ra phòng họp, Khương Daniel không kịp chờ đợi đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua một bên.

Hắn giống rất lâu không thấy chủ nhân chó con, xông đi lên chính là một trận loạn liếm.

"Ca... Ca "

Khương Daniel đầu cọ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, thì thầm mất mà được lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay đem đỉnh đầu hắn mở,

"Ngươi không phải không để ý tới ta sao? Trông thấy ta cũng còn muốn đi vòng."

"Là ca nói muốn lẳng lặng, mà lại ngươi uống say ngày đó nói là bởi vì ta mới khiến cho ngươi xoắn xuýt khó xử, ta làm sao bỏ được!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, lại đem chó con đầu chuyển về mình cổ,

"Ngươi hí nhiều lắm, chính ta phiền xong liền tốt, ngươi hết lần này tới lần khác còn một mực quấy rối một mực quấy rối. Mà lại ta muốn làm idol cũng không hoàn toàn là bởi vì ngươi a, ta nghĩ đi đường này nghĩ mười năm đâu."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên, chó con mắt ngập nước,

"Cái gì gọi là ta hí nhiều, là ca cho an toàn của ta cảm giác quá ít, vẫn luôn là ta chủ động được rồi, ngươi cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua thích ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn ra một chút,

"Ta nói qua."

"Lúc nào?"

"Có một lần ngươi uống say, ngươi nói chúng ta là hành tinh cùng hằng tinh, hỏi ta lúc nào mới có thể kiếm thoát sức hút trái đất ôm ngươi."

"A ta nhớ được, nhưng cuối cùng ngươi không hề nói gì a."

"Ta về sau nói, hành tinh yêu mặt trời đã đầy đủ khác người, cho nên hắn mới có thể ngàn năm như một ngày bảo trì quỹ đạo, không rời không bỏ. Kết quả ngươi không có đáp lại, ta xem xét, ngươi ngủ."

Khương Daniel không chịu,

"Ta ngủ chỗ nào có thể tính a, ca ngươi phải lần nữa nói một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ xuẩn chó đầu lông,

"Vậy ngươi lần này nghe rõ ràng, sức hút trái đất sẽ không biến mất, cho nên hành tinh sẽ không bao giờ ngã hướng mặt trời. Nhưng ta nguyện làm lưu tinh, mà ngươi là Địa Cầu, ta vạch phá tầng khí quyển, hạ xuống ngươi trong ngực."

Khương Daniel cả người đều mộc, qua rất lâu mới nói,

"Ca ngươi mỗi ngày đọc như vậy nhiều thơ, vẫn còn có chút dùng."

Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng chụp chụp xuẩn chó đầu,

"Đồ đần."

14

Khương Daniel đem mình bé con đặt tới trên giường, quay đầu nhìn xem dọn xong nước hoa mùi thơm hoa cỏ, hết thảy đều cùng hắn lúc ấy nghĩ đến đồng dạng về sau, hài lòng gật gật đầu.

Lại giống là đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó,

"Ca ngươi ngày đó đột nhiên nói muốn cùng ta một gian, đem ta giật mình, trực tiếp như vậy không giống ngươi phong cách."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên ghế chơi điện thoại, cũng không ngẩng đầu,

"Không phải ngươi cả ngày chê ta không chủ động sao? Ta lần này cũng đánh cái thẳng cầu thử một lần."

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên, bức tiến góc tường,

"Hai ta trở thành bạn cùng phòng là thuận nước đẩy thuyền sự tình, coi như ngươi không có mở miệng, ta về sau nghe lớn Hoàng ca bọn hắn nói, bọn hắn sẽ cưỡng ép phản đối ta ở một mình, sau đó đem ta và ngươi góp một gian, cho nên cái này không thể tính ngươi chủ động."

"Kia cái gì mới tính?"

Khương Daniel nắm tay chống đến trên tường,

"Ngươi phải chủ động hôn ta một cái mới tính."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái này được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước tiểu lưu manh, không cao hứng để hắn nhắm mắt.

15

Hắn hôn lên khóe miệng của hắn, giống hồ điệp rơi vào hoa trong lòng.

END

-

Bởi vì trầm mê ăn gà, bản này văn ta khó sinh hơn mười ngày, ta ngất đi. Xin mọi người nghe ta một lời khuyên, thiếu chơi đùa! ! !

Dan Ung


	280. *

【 Dan Ung 】 thứ ba

Hoàng văn

Không giải thích

*

Thứ ba, ngày làm việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tới công ty liền thu được lãnh đạo tin nhắn,

"Ta ngựa lên phi cơ, ngươi tính xong thời gian đến sân bay tiếp ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp một điện thoại đánh lại,

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi là không biết lái xe vẫn là không có lái xe a, ta rất bận rộn ngươi hiểu được không nha."

"Thời gian làm việc muốn hô Khương tổng. Ngoan, mau tới, ta mua cho ngươi lễ vật."

"Lễ vật gì a?"

"Trước không nói cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật cảm thấy mình tin Khương Nghĩa Kiện tà, cái này cái lừa gạt, nói có lễ vật cho hắn đem hắn lừa gạt đến sân bay, kết quả tiếp vào người còn nói lễ vật muốn chờ về công ty mới cho hắn.

Hừ, đùa mình chơi đâu? Khí khí.

"Ngươi rõ ràng đều hô tiểu Lưu tới còn muốn ta tới đón, lễ vật hiện tại cũng không cho ta, ngươi gọi ta đến muốn làm cái gì a."

"Làm ngươi a."

Chờ mình đã bị ôm dạng chân tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi, quần áo bị cởi một nửa thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phản ứng được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế mà là muốn tới thật?

Hắn thấp giọng, ngượng ngùng lời nói từ giữa hàm răng gạt ra, giống con nhe răng trợn mắt mèo con.

"Đừng nói giỡn, trong xe còn có người khác đâu."

"Không phải có tấm ngăn sao, hắn nhìn không thấy, nếu như ngươi không nghĩ bị người ta biết chúng ta đang làm cái gì, vậy ngươi cũng đừng kêu ra tiếng âm tới."

"Thế nhưng là —— "

"Ngươi thật ồn ào."

Theo câu này lầm bầm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại kinh hỏi bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn vào trong bụng, mặc dù chỉ tách ra một ngày, chụp lên cái này ngày nhớ đêm mong môi lúc, hắn mới chính thức có tình yêu ở bên người thực cảm giác.

Cũng không phải hôn sâu, chỉ là bình thường nhất miệng thiếp miệng, không có kịch liệt phải từ lẫn nhau trong miệng tranh đoạt không khí, hai người lại đều nín thở, tại đây cơ hồ không có tình sắc ý vị da thịt ra mắt bên trong cộng đồng lao tới ngạt thở, sa vào tại tưởng niệm đầm lầy bên trong.

Thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế nhịn không được bỏ qua một bên đầu, thở thở ra một hơi. Nhưng vừa bổ sung xong dưỡng khí Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền trực tiếp ấn xuống đầu của hắn, rất có tính công kích xâm lược quá khứ, hắn cắn cắn Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi, trong mắt ẩn ẩn có lửa tại đốt.

"Lần này, cũng đừng quên hô hấp."

Thế nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản không cho hắn hô hấp cơ hội, không phải thân mật cùng nhau, không có lưu luyến trằn trọc. Nụ hôn này kịch liệt như lũ quét, tưởng niệm bại đê, một chút đều bạo phát đi ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi, cự mãng trói chặt con mồi cũng không gì hơn cái này. Hắn một cái tay nhấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, một cái tay khác ôm eo của hắn, ôm dùng sức, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trên đùi hắn, bị hắn khấu chặt trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hôn trả lại hắn, đây là một trận thế lực ngang nhau đọ sức, hai cây đầu lưỡi lẫn nhau quấn giao, giống tại so với ai khác trước có thể đem đối phương nuốt vào trong thân thể, tách ra lúc sớm đã hỗn hợp miệng tân còn tại đầu lưỡi lôi kéo tìm lấy tồn tại cảm. Hai người nhìn nhau, ánh mắt thâm tình như sâu suối, thanh tịnh thấy đáy nhưng lại thâm bất khả trắc, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bọn hắn lẫn nhau bóng ngược.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, đại tổng tài quen thuộc xụ mặt nghiêm túc, không quá sẽ nói xinh đẹp lời tâm tình, nhưng nũng nịu bản sự lại là nhất lưu. Hắn giống đầu cỡ lớn khuyển, đào lấy chủ nhân vui chơi, có chút xúc động tóc theo hắn nhẹ cọ động tác ngứa ngáy phải Ung Thánh Hựu cổ có chút ngứa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn đầu đẩy ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại dựa đi tới, lần này nơi đóng quân tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngực. Áo sơmi nút thắt sớm bị đại cẩu lay mở, tội phạm còn chẳng biết xấu hổ tại tiếp tục phạm án, mất một lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngực lưu lại mấy cái vết đỏ.

Làm sao liền bắt đầu tiền hí rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu, cảm thụ được hắn tại trên thân thể mình khinh suất, ngoài cửa sổ xe chính là lui tới xe cùng người đi đường, mặc dù biết đây là đơn mặt kính, nhưng xông tới xấu hổ làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu hận không thể đem đầu chôn trong lòng đất.

Coi như hắn muốn gọi ngừng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại điệu bộ này khẳng định là ngừng không được.

Ngực đã bị nước bọt thấm ướt dinh dính một mảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi như lưu tinh tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên da thịt xẹt qua, sau đó đáp xuống hắn trên đầu vú. Không biết ra tại cái gì ý đồ xấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý mãnh toát mấy lần, trả à nha tức hai lần miệng.

"Ngươi nói ta nhiều hút hai ngụm, có thể hay không hút ra sữa a."

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt ửng đỏ, đầu chuyển hướng một bên, trông thấy ngoài cửa sổ cảnh đường phố càng cảm giác ngượng ngùng lại yên lặng đem đầu quay lại đến, thực tế là không biết nhìn nơi đó liền đem đầu thấp. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn bộ dáng này cảm thấy đáng yêu cực kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thường đối với người nào đều nho nhã lễ độ, trên thực tế cùng ai đều vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách, là đóa không thể đụng vào đen tường vi. Chỉ có giờ này khắc này, tại cùng hắn thân cận lúc, mới sẽ lộ ra không tầm thường một mặt, mềm nhu, yếu ớt, thu liễm phong mang tất lộ gai, thành trong ngực hắn nước ấm.

Độc nhất vô nhị mỹ cảnh a, thật sự là tú sắc khả xan.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngửa đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống mặt, có chút khát, hắn đem môi từ Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú dời, nuốt nước miếng một cái, phảng phất mê muội hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt hôn qua đi. Hồ điệp rơi vào chòm sao nốt ruồi bên trên, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí, thành kính, thờ phụng hắn sao trời.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Thực tế là nhịn không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài lên tiếng, đều không giống như là từ yết hầu bên trong phát ra thanh âm, mà là lồng ngực cộng minh truyền ra, tự nhiên mà vậy, nôn lộ ra yêu thương. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối mặt, đối mặt hắn sóng mắt lưu chuyển tình ý, nâng lên hắn đầu, tại trên trán chụp lên một cái hôn.

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười, tiếp tục hắn lúc trước động tác, nhưng ôn nhu rất nhiều. Hắn nhẹ khẽ cắn Ung Thánh Hựu vú trái, đầu lưỡi tại quầng vú vẽ vài vòng, một cái tay trêu đùa vú phải, ngón tay vừa đi vừa về khuấy động lấy đầu vú, một cái tay khác từ Ung Thánh Hựu eo đi xuống, từ áo sơmi vạt áo luồn vào đi, tại đuôi sống lưng chỗ như có như không thử thăm dò.

Một chút lại một chút, giống nhà bảo tàng dài nhẹ nhàng quét lấy trân bảo bụi bặm, trân bảo có thể hay không ngứa không có người biết, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu bị trêu chọc đến không được. Hắn không tự chủ đem thân thể hướng phía trước cung muốn tránh đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ hắn phía sau lưng tay, nhưng cái này hơi cong lại đem mình nhỏ sữa hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng bên trong đưa phải sâu chút.

"Ha..."

Hắn có chút xấu hổ phát ra thở dài, đột nhiên lại nhớ tới trong xe còn có người lại đem thanh âm ép trở về.

"Muốn gọi liền gọi, cái này tấm ngăn hiệu quả rất tốt, trừ phi ngươi quát to một tiếng, không phải tiểu Lưu sẽ không nghe thấy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phun ra nhỏ sữa, trêu chọc lấy hắn, bắt đầu hướng phía dưới khai khẩn. Ung Thánh Hựu dáng người thoạt nhìn là có chút đơn bạc, tay chân lèo khèo, nhưng ở quần áo hạ lại cất giấu mấy phần nhục cảm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn hôn bụng của hắn, lại sờ sờ mình cơ bụng, dùng một loại đặc biệt muốn ăn đòn ngữ khí, cười tà hỏi,

"Ngươi thật không đi với ta phòng tập thể thao rồi? Ta cam đoan không động thủ động cước với ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lần trước bị hống đi nâng sắt kết quả bị dạng này như thế sau liền tức giận phải không được.

"Ngươi làm yêu làm sao nói nhảm nhiều như vậy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi sau cùng hai cái nút áo, đem hắn quần áo trực tiếp cởi ra, sau đó giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu dây lưng cùng quần tây khóa kéo. Một cái tay chụp lấy hắn cố định, một cái tay khác cắm vào hắn trong quần,

"Không nói nhảm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông rất căng mềm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay từ hắn đuôi sống lưng trượt đến khe mông, thủ đoạn liền cọ đến bên cạnh tròn trịa sơn mạch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được bấm một cái.

"Tê."

Rất nhỏ đau đớn ngược lại giống như là tình thú, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày liền giãn ra, hắn đem đầu tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên vai, nâng lên mông, thuận tiện đối phương cởi xuống quần của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay tiếp tục tại Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông lưu luyến, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng hướng trong thịt án lấy, mu bàn tay kiếm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quần dùng lực ma sát đem nó vuốt xuôi đi. Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại quần áo mở rộng, cặp mông trắng cũng lộ ở bên ngoài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trừ bỏ bị vuốt mèo cầm ra chút nếp uốn bên ngoài, xuyên được đoan đoan chính chính.

Ung Thánh Hựu không làm, hắn ghé vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân, bờ mông cố ý tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị bao khỏa nhô lên bên trên cọ qua cọ lại, song tay ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, cúi đầu dùng răng giật ra cà vạt của hắn, lại từng ngụm cắn mở Khương Nghĩa Kiện áo sơmi trừ.

Xe tòa không gian có chút chật hẹp, theo đầu hắn chôn càng thấp, thân thể của hắn lui về sau không được chỉ có thể trượt xuống dưới. Cắn đến một viên cuối cùng nút thắt lúc, hắn đã từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi xuống dưới, cả người nửa quỳ trước mặt hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện tà nở nụ cười, giả vờ như muốn tiếp tục hướng xuống, nhưng kỳ thật chỉ là tại nó hạ bộ a thở ra một hơi, liền ngẩng đầu lên giả vờ như ngắm phong cảnh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không giận, cười mình giải khai dây lưng nút thắt, kéo ra khóa kéo, móc ra sớm đã không kịp chờ đợi dâng trào cự vật, như đang thị uy hếch. Sau đó đưa tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trở về trên đùi, đem mình gia hỏa đặt ở hắn bẹn đùi. Hai cây thân trụ đụng nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình gia hỏa tại Ung Thánh Hựu bẹn đùi cọ xát, hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu mình chống đỡ dựa vào ghế dựa, một cái tay dỗ dành lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân trụ, một cái tay khác cho hắn làm lấy mở rộng.

"Xe của ngươi bên trong... Làm sao còn thả dầu bôi trơn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt đã ẩn ẩn đỏ lên, thanh âm cũng bắt đầu nghẹn ngào, rõ ràng động tình.

"Ta trong xe còn có tránh thai bao đâu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắm đi vào ba ngón tay Thời Giác phải không sai biệt lắm, cho mình mặc lên mũ liền vịn Ung Thánh Hựu, để hắn ngồi xuống.

"Ha..."

Đột nhiên bị bổ sung để Ung Thánh Hựu có loại chướng bụng cảm giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giờ phút này ý đồ xấu không động, rõ ràng muốn để hắn tự do phát huy. Mình đến liền tự mình đến, Ung Thánh Hựu tại gặp được Khương gia hai huynh đệ trước cũng là 1, hắn mới sẽ không là tại tính sự tình bên trên mặc cho người định đoạt người.

Hắn hai cánh tay chống đỡ ở ghế sau trên ghế, dùng cư cao lâm hạ tư thế nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nâng lên bờ mông, lắc mông, mặc cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện quy đầu ở trong cơ thể hắn vẽ một vòng tròn. Cảm giác được đâm chọt cái điểm kia lúc, hắn liền tự mình hướng vui vẻ nguồn cội đánh tới, trong mắt đều sóng nước dập dờn, còn nhịn không được ngoài miệng khiêu khích,

"Thế nào... Hôm nay là lão tử chơi ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu còn hưởng thụ lấy tự phục vụ phục vụ, nhưng trên bản chất chỗ nào là nhịn được lão hổ nhổ râu chủ, một hồi sau liền đảo khách thành chủ, cũng đi lên đỉnh lộng lấy.

Trên thương trường tranh thắng bại, giường sự tình bên trên cũng phải tranh thắng thua, một cái hướng lên đụng một cái hướng phía dưới ép, ngược lại là so bình thường tiến vào phải còn sâu chút.

"Thật chặt... Sảng khoái."

"Đó cũng là... Tiểu gia ta... Được trời ưu ái..."

Hai người đã say mê tại tình ái bên trong, ngoài cửa sổ vãng lai không dứt dòng người cùng xe bầy đều theo ba ba tiếng nước cùng nhục thể đập thanh âm bị ném đến sau đầu, bọn hắn đều may mắn lấy sân bay đến công ty lâu như vậy, có thể để bọn hắn làm càn ân ái.

Phía trước là cái gì cũng không biết hết sức chuyên chú tài xế lái xe, đằng sau lại là dâm mỹ sống Xuân cung bức tranh, xấu hổ lại kích thích. Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng thấy, giả như lúc này đột nhiên bị cảnh sát giao thông ngăn lại, yêu cầu bọn hắn quay cửa kính xe xuống, cái gì cũng không biết lái xe làm theo, phát ra một nửa rên rỉ tán trong không khí, căn bản không kịp che giấu hai người ôm chặt cùng một chỗ, dịch thể nhỏ tại không có cởi tận trên quần lưu lại pha tạp ấn ký. Nghĩ tới đây, bởi vì xấu hổ cùng khẩn trương Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột giảo càng chặt hơn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, kém chút tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

Bởi vì kém chút không có băng ở, bị đả kích đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến công càng thêm mãnh liệt, hắn mang lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, mỗi một cái đều đâm rất sâu, túi túi cùng mông thịt va chạm, bổng thể tại trong vũng bùn tiến vào lại trốn đi. Như cái tuyệt tình người yêu hoàn toàn không để ý tới đường hành lang giữ lại, nhưng lại tại thành ruột thả hắn tự do lúc đột nhiên máy động tiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã có chút chống đỡ không được, hai người vốn là có hình thể chênh lệch, lực lượng tồn tại cách xa, hắn chỉ có thể hết sức đem mình hạ thấp xuống, tránh mình bị đụng vào bầu trời.

"Ta lợi hại hay không, chơi ngươi thao sướng hay không??"

"Ngươi lợi hại cái rắm... A!"

Cái này một tiếng kêu sợ hãi có chút lớn, cách tấm ngăn đều đem lái xe kinh động.

"Làm sao rồi?"

Tiểu Lưu dắt cuống họng hỏi.

"Không có... Không có việc gì!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lớn tiếng đáp lại, đáp lời mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa đường còn cố ý đỉnh hắn một chút, xô ra một tiếng dừng lại. Nhưng thật ra là bởi vì vừa mới thắng gấp một cái, theo quán tính, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đâm vào một cái càng sâu chiều sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp bị xô ra sinh lý nước mắt, quá sâu quá trướng.

Thắng bại muốn đã không có tồn tại cảm, xương đuôi bị đụng tê dại, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu bắt đầu thả pháo hoa, sát phạt quả đoán mèo to biến thân làm mèo nhà, bị điều khiển phải chỉ có thể chôn ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu vai thở khẽ không ngừng. Bị khi phụ ra nước mắt xem ra vô cùng đáng thương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm đều hóa, hắn bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, sâu hôn đi lên. Phía trên môi lưỡi cùng múa, phía dưới côn thịt cũng khó bỏ khó phân giảo cùng một chỗ.

Ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc bắt đầu trở nên quen thuộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng tốc bắn vọt tốc độ, mỗi một cái đều xâm nhập quân địch, chiêu chiêu trí mạng. Ung Thánh Hựu cả một cái quân lính tan rã, chỉ có thể cảm thụ được cái này đế vương đối với mình loay hoay cùng giương oai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tay ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, một cái tay khác lột lấy hắn âm hành, Ung Thánh Hựu quy đầu đã bắt đầu chảy ra bạch dịch. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hút thuốc cắm mấy chục trên trăm lần chuẩn bị ở sau cũng gia tốc lột động, tại hắn bắn đi ra về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắn hắn một tay. Sau khi cao triều co rút để Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột co rụt lại co rụt lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiết ra đến cũng vẫn là thoải mái không được.

Hai người thở một lát về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi co quắp tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn mặc quần áo tử tế, dùng giấy vệ sinh đơn giản sạch sẽ một chút, đem bảo bối đặt ở một bên. Miêu Miêu thực tế là có chút buồn ngủ, tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bờ vai liền ngủ, đến công ty bị ôm xuống xe cũng không biết.

Nhỏ Lưu sư phó nhìn lấy bóng lưng của bọn hắn còn có chút mộng, Khương tổng thế mà ôm Ung tổng thanh tra đâu, hai người quan hệ thật không tầm thường, hắn gãi gãi đầu, đưa mắt nhìn lão bản đi xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tỉnh lại phát phát hiện mình tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong văn phòng, hắn lười nhác, đầu não cũng còn không thanh tỉnh, nhưng đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì.

"Ài Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta lễ vật đâu? Nói xong đến công ty cho ta đâu?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ cái mũi.

"Ngươi hôm nay mệt đến, lần sau cho ngươi thêm."

Mệt mỏi? Lần sau? Làm sao có loại dự cảm xấu đâu!

7,168 duyệt


	281. Chapter 281

1w1 tả hữu

Tiên hiệp

ooc

-

Hồng trần nhiều buồn cười, si tình nhàm chán nhất.

00

Tiểu Cửu ngồi tại cửa ra vào ụ đá tử bên trên ngẩn người, nhà nàng Tiên Quân một mực bị truyền tính cách quái gở, lâu dài đối ngoại không tiếp khách, làm cho nàng cũng không thể ra ngoài, chỉ có thể cư tại vùng trời nhỏ này bên trong.

Làm thần tiên nhàm chán, khi Ung Tiên Quân tiên nô càng là nhàm chán, ai!

Tiểu nha đầu hai tay chống cằm, chính than thở đâu, đột nhiên có người ở trước mắt nàng lung lay tay.

"Lại ngẩn người đâu!"

"Mai tỷ tỷ? Làm sao ngươi tới rồi?"

"Ai, nhà chúng ta Tiên Quân vụng trộm đi tửu tiên nhà trộm vài hũ hoa đào nhưỡng, để ta cho các ngươi nhà Tiên Quân đưa một vò tới."

Tiểu nha đầu nghe xong con mắt đều sáng.

"Tiên Quân nếu như ở nhà khẳng định cao hứng xấu, hắn thích nhất tửu tiên hoa đào nhưỡng tới, nói có thể cái gì... Có thể một say Vong Trần!"

Bị kêu là Mai tỷ tỷ tiên cô hai tay chống nạnh,

"Ung Tiên Quân lại vụng trộm hạ giới à nha? Đều nói hắn cao lãnh Thiên Thiên trạch trong phòng, nhưng thật ra là cái ham chơi quỷ mới đúng chứ."

Tiểu Cửu vội vàng khoát tay,

"Cũng không dám nói bậy a, bị Tiên Quân biết hắn nhưng là sẽ gõ ta đầu. Ai, ngươi nói Tiên Quân cả ngày chuồn đi chơi cũng không mang ta, ta Thiên Thiên trông coi hắn tòa nhà này, nhàm chán đến trong hồ nước có bao nhiêu đầu cá chép đều đếm rõ được, còn tiếp tục như vậy ta chỉ có thể chạy tới số trên trời có bao nhiêu vì sao."

Mai tỷ tỷ cười sờ lấy tiểu nha đầu đầu,

"Kia ngươi phải nhớ kỹ tăng thêm Ung Tiên Quân trên mặt ba viên. Phốc, đừng ủ rũ, Ung Tiên Quân hạ đi tầm hoan tác nhạc cái một năm, ngày này bên trên cũng mới qua một ngày, huống hồ ngày mai sẽ là Vương Mẫu sinh nhật, hắn thế nào đều phải gấp trở về, sau đó liền có thể mang ngươi ra ngoài ăn nhờ ở đậu nha."

"Đúng nga, ta ngày mai muốn tìm Tiên Quân một hơi lấy 8 cái tiên đào!"

01

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ phàm ngày đầu tiên liền quyết định lúc trở về hảo hảo cùng Long Vương tâm sự, hắn vì tiên tương đối là ít nổi danh, hạ giới liền đem mình làm phàm nhân, cho nên tại đối mặt trận này xảy ra bất ngờ mưa to lúc không có lựa chọn niệm tị thủy quyết, mà là chạy tới phụ cận miếu hoang tránh mưa.

Cái này miếu hoang phá rất triệt để, khắp nơi đều là mạng nhện thì thôi, nóc phòng đều là phá, ngói vỡ phiến bày đầy đất, đi hai bước đều dẫm đến két két két két vang. Đây không phải trọng điểm, trọng điểm là nước mưa xuyên thấu qua nóc phòng khe hở không có chút nào ngăn cản tuyên dương tồn tại cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật muốn chạy đi Đông Hải kéo Long Vương sợi râu.

Hắn đảo mắt hạ bốn phía, chỉ có nơi xa một cái góc là tối như mực, không có chiếu vào một tia ánh trăng, nói rõ nơi đó nóc phòng hẳn là còn kiện toàn. Ung Thánh Hựu phủi phủi trên quần áo cho dù có cũng bị mưa dính phải ẩm ướt lộc tro, phất tay áo cất bước quá khứ, sau đó hắn liền dừng lại.

Nơi đó... Có người?

"Ai ở nơi nào?"

"Đừng giết ta, đừng giết ta! Ta thịt không thể ăn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một chút, đem bàn tay tiến trong ngực biến cái cây châm lửa, hướng mặt trước vừa chiếu. Một người thư sinh ăn mặc thanh niên chính núp ở nơi hẻo lánh, vùi đầu tại trên đùi không chết tay.

"Ta không phải yêu quái."

Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần một chút, hắn cảm nhận được thanh niên rõ ràng khẽ run rẩy, mở miệng trấn an đến.

"Ta không tin, ta xem qua thoại bản, thư sinh đến miếu cổ tránh mưa nếu như gặp phải nhiều người nửa đều là yêu quái, nếu như ngươi không phải yêu quái, hơn nửa đêm như thế nào trốn đến miếu cổ đến?"

"Ta giống như ngươi, cũng là vào kinh đi thi đi."

Thanh niên nghe xong ngẩng đầu lên, thừa dịp cây châm lửa cuối cùng một tia sáng thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt.

"Dài đẹp mắt như vậy... Còn nói không phải yêu tinh. Ai, ta hỏi ngươi, nếu như ngươi là đi thi, làm sao một quyển sách đều không mang?"

"Ta lõa kiểm tra không được sao?"

Có thể là cái từ này có chút tiền vệ, tiểu thư sinh nhất thời cũng không biết về cái gì, hướng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong rụt rụt liền không đáp lời nữa. Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến bên tường cách thư sinh có chút địa phương xa ngồi xuống, nhìn xem xuyên qua trong phòng từng đạo ánh trăng, yên lặng nghe tiếng mưa rơi.

Bên cạnh truyền đến từng tia từng tia tiếng ngáy lúc, mặt trăng đã quấn cái ngoặt, từ bọn hắn đợi bên này cửa sổ xông vào đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ánh trăng vì lân cận, thư sinh trên thân cũng đánh một nửa ánh trăng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến thoại bản thảo luận thật không có sai, trong cổ miếu nhiều người nửa đều là yêu tinh, cái kia ngủ say thiếu niên, đoán chừng làm cái mộng đẹp, hắn xoã tung cái đuôi tại một chút một chút đong đưa, quét ngang lấy mảnh này ánh trăng.

02

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại cảm nhận được bên cạnh thiếu niên sắp thức tỉnh lúc bế con mắt, kỳ thật sau nửa đêm mưa liền ngừng, hắn lớn nhưng trực tiếp xuất phát, nhưng cái này Tiểu Khuyển yêu lại làm dấy lên Ung Thánh Hựu hứng thú. Dù sao cũng khắp không mục đích, không bằng nhìn xem tiểu yêu này nghĩ làm những gì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại thời điểm, trông thấy ngồi bên cạnh người, dọa đến tranh thủ thời gian đưa thay sờ sờ mình lông xù lỗ tai ẩn hiện ra, sau đó nhớ tới người này chính là cái phàm nhân, nhìn không ra hắn chướng nhãn pháp, liền nghênh ngang vung đuôi đi tới.

Đêm qua nhìn không rõ lắm, như thế xem xét dáng dấp thật đúng là rất đẹp. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xổm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nhìn xem hắn quạt hương bồ lông mi sững sờ. Thật là dài, nếu như hắn cùng người hôn lông mi sẽ quét vào đối phương trên mặt cào ngứa một chút đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt lung lay, sau đó ngao gọi hai tiếng, hắc, không có tỉnh, ngủ được thật là quen. Hắn đem đầu tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, răng nanh từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt chuyển qua cổ của hắn chỗ.

Hắn xem ra ăn ngon thật, từ chỗ nào ngoạm ăn tốt đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi thở ở trên người hắn vãng lai hướng đi, ngứa phải hắn một chút nhịn không được mở mắt. Mắt to mắt nhỏ nhìn nhau lúc không khí đều đình trệ mấy phần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh trước phá phần này yên tĩnh, hắn vốn là thiếp phải Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt gần, ở giữa khoảng cách căn bản duỗi không xuất thủ, cho nên hắn liền duỗi cái thủ đoạn,

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

Thật sự là đáng tiếc, lần thứ nhất để hắn có muốn ăn người, nghe thơm như vậy, một ngụm đều không có cắn đến, không quá lớn đẹp mắt như vậy, trêu chọc lại ăn được rồi.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Chúng ta đều là đi đi thi, vậy không bằng kết bạn mà đi?"

"Tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu lực không thấp, nhưng hắn chướng nhãn pháp tại thần tiên trong mắt phảng phất không tồn tại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt cái này nghe xong hắn trả lời chắc chắn đối với hắn điên cuồng vẫy đuôi tiểu yêu tinh, cười đến nở hoa, đẹp đến mức Khương Nghĩa Kiện một sát na thất thần.

Nhìn xem hắn bộ dáng ngu ngơ, rất muốn xoa bóp lỗ tai hắn a, Tiên Quân lòng ngứa ngáy phải không được.

03

"Ung huynh, ngươi đem quần áo thoát."

"A?"

"Ta nhóm lửa đem sách hơ cho khô, thuận tiện đem quần áo cũng sấy một chút, không phải sẽ xảy ra bệnh."

"Không... Không cần đi, ngươi sờ, làm không sai biệt lắm."

"Áo ngoài làm, áo trong còn ôm lấy khí ẩm đâu, chúng ta đều là ân huệ lang, cái này cũng không có người bên ngoài, Ung huynh nhăn nhăn nhó nhó trái ngược với tiểu cô nương."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt cái này đã cởi quần áo ra đem ma trảo vươn hướng hắn nào đó con tiểu yêu, nghĩ thầm ta giống hay không tiểu cô nương trước không đánh giá, ngươi xem ra giống lưu manh.

Lưu manh bản manh Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện cường công không thể làm về sau, rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai ngồi cạnh đống lửa yên tĩnh nướng sách, nghe thấy có thanh âm huyên náo cũng không ngẩng đầu. Cho đến cảm giác có người tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác xem xét,

"Ung huynh, ngươi xem ra đơn bạc phải không được, không nghĩ tới còn rất có thịt a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lại tay chọc chọc,

"Hoắc, Ung huynh ngươi thật tốt sờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thân trên trắng trẻo mũm mĩm, hiện ra nhạt nhẽo đỏ, không biết là bị dùng lửa đốt, vẫn là bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẹn.

"Ngươi đừng nói chuyện!"

Ngọn lửa phát ra lốp bốp quái khiếu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem bên cạnh xấu hổ người, nuốt nước miếng một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này tựa như đun sôi lột xác tôm, hương phải không được.

Nhưng tiểu yêu cảm thấy sính nhất thời lanh mồm lanh miệng cũng không phải thượng sách, cùng người kia ở cùng một chỗ cảm giác so hắn một hơi ăn năm con gà nướng còn vui thích hơn.

Hắn nửa ngẩng đầu lên, đậu đậu mắt trợn tròn, hai con lông xù lỗ tai thật to mở ra, giống con bị làm hư thần khí cực thú nhỏ, lẩm bẩm lên tiếng,

"Hừ, không nói thì không nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem quật cường chó săn nhỏ, trong mắt tích chứa ý cười là hắn tự thân đều không có phát giác được doanh doanh xuân ý, hắn đưa tay vuốt vuốt Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu, mu bàn tay giả vờ như vô ý cọ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai.

Thật mềm hảo hảo sờ! Tiên Quân đại nhân kém chút liền kêu ra tiếng, nhưng hắn băng ở, dùng một loại bình tĩnh không lay động âm điệu nói,

"Được rồi, ngươi muốn nói cái gì nói cái đó đi, ta sợ ngươi bị nín hỏng."

Chó con nghe xong con mắt lóe sáng sáng, quay tới nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn,

"Thật sao?"

"Ừm."

"Vậy ta nói?"

"Được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến ngọt ngào, ngọt đến có thể bóp ra đào nước. Hắn nghiêm túc nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, mỗi chữ mỗi câu mỉm cười nói,

"Ung Ung, dung mạo ngươi thật là dễ nhìn."

04

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang kia túi sách hắn xem qua bao nhiêu Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng, hắn vào kinh đi thi chân thực tính Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lười ước định. Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu là nói đùa chơi, chỉ là lên kinh đi thi ngược lại là cho hắn lần này hào không mục đích đường đi chỉ đầu phương hướng.

Hai người song song vội vàng đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng liền không ngừng qua, chia xẻ cơ hồ đều là chút vụn vặt việc nhỏ, nói hắn trước kia đi qua kinh thành nơi đó có bao nhiêu phồn hoa, nói thành đông cửa hàng bán gà nướng tốt bao nhiêu ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu có khi liền gật đầu phụ họa hai câu.

Hôm qua còn mưa to đâu, ra mặt trời liền đem ý lạnh bốc hơi phải bảy tám phần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoạn đường này nói tiếp đều có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô. Hắn nhìn thấy phía trước có đầu dòng suối nhỏ, vung hoan chạy tới, cúc một bụm nước liền chơi miệng bên trong rót, sau đó liền bị trong suối cá bơi hấp dẫn.

Hắn đứng lên, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu vung tay, lớn tiếng la lên

"Ung Ung! Ngươi có đói bụng không? Ta cho ngươi bắt cá ăn."

Thần tiên như thế nào đói bụng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không có suy nghĩ liền cười gật đầu, nắm tay thả bên miệng làm khuếch đại âm thanh hình, lớn tiếng nói,

"Tốt!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt cá việc này nhất định không làm thiếu, hắn đứng tại cá bơi vãng lai ngay miệng, nhắm ngay liền hạ tay cản lại, một trảo một cái chuẩn, không đầy một lát bên bờ liền chồng mấy đầu hắn ném lên đi cá.

Hắn cũng mặc kệ ẩm ướt không ẩm ướt tanh không tanh, đem cá phá vảy đi nội tạng về sau, liền túi tại quần áo vạt áo bên trong, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua. Ung Thánh Hựu an vị tại không xa trong bụi cỏ, hắn nhặt nhánh cây dựng cái giá đỡ, quét chút cỏ khô lá rụng chất dẫn cháy, vụng trộm biến cái cây châm lửa cây đuốc đốt lên tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem cái này làm tốt công tác chuẩn bị, cao hứng rõ ràng một thân mùi cá tanh còn nhất định phải đi chụp Ung Thánh Hựu vai, Ung Thánh Hựu né tránh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay ngừng giữa không trung, chỉ có thể ủy khuất ba ba thu hồi lại, lại quệt mồm nói,

"Ngươi thật sự là ta tốt cộng tác."

"Ngươi nhanh nướng a, ta đói xấu!"

"Nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuần thục đem cá xuyên thành xuyên, đặt ở lửa bên trên qua lại xoay chuyển phải nướng, lại từ hắn trang sách trong bọc hành lý móc ra bình không biết là cái gì gia vị, rải lên đi nháy mắt hương khí bốn phía.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nuốt nước miếng một cái, con cá này nghe, so hắn trên trời trong viện cá chép hầm thành canh còn hương, hắn trông mong nhìn chằm chằm tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay xoay chuyển phải cá, khó khăn nuốt nước miếng.

"Ầy, cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ, đây là hắn nghe qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói qua êm tai nhất, hắn tiếp nhận đi cắn một cái xuống dưới,

"A nong nóng nong nóng bỏng!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu nướng tiếp theo đầu, có chút bất đắc dĩ lại rắm thúi nói,

"Nhìn ngươi khỉ gấp, còn có đây này, không có người giành với ngươi, ăn từ từ."

Chuyến này giày vò xuống tới, sắc trời đều dần tối. Hai người cơm nước no nê nằm trên đồng cỏ câu được câu không nói chuyện phiếm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói quá nhiều đều không có trò chuyện, hắn liền đến chỗ mù chỉ, mạnh tìm chủ đề, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn phụ họa hắn.

"Ung huynh, ngươi nhìn kia hoa, lớn lên nhiều đẹp mắt."

"Ừm."

"Ung huynh, ngươi nghe, có chim chóc đang gọi ài!"

"Ừm."

"Ung huynh, ngươi có phải hay không từ trên trời đến a."

"Ừm. Hả?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm hắn sóng nước lấp loáng hai mắt, cười hỏi,

"Ngươi nhất định đi hôm khác bên trên, trộm 5 vì sao, ba viên khảm tại ngươi trên mặt, hai viên khảm tại ngươi trong hốc mắt."

Bầu không khí đột nhiên mập mờ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nghĩ ra về cái gì, đột nhiên Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo hắn liền chạy, đem bóng đêm quấy cái đục.

"Làm sao rồi?"

Thật vất vả dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy còn có chút thở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuống họng mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở,

"Ung huynh, nơi đó, có trùng..."

05

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai cúi một đường, cái đuôi cũng cúi thấp xuống, thần sắc uể oải, hắn sao có thể bị côn trùng dọa thành như thế đâu, hơn nữa còn bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy mình khứu đến bạo dáng vẻ.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi như thế lớn vóc dáng thế mà sợ trùng, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sói con khuyển ủy khuất xấu, hắn hé miệng lại không biết làm sao phản bác, chỉ có thể thở dài một hơi, đem miệng cong lên, kia đường cong đều có thể tại ngoài miệng treo cái truyền nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đáng yêu thoải mái, đưa tay chọc chọc khuôn mặt của hắn,

"Được rồi, ta cười ngươi đáng yêu, ngươi nếu là không thích ta liền không cười ngươi."

"Ung huynh, đây chỉ là cái ngoài ý muốn, kỳ thật ta là cái uy mãnh nam tử hán!"

"Được được được, ngươi một cái đánh tám cái."

Hai người một đường trêu chọc, lúc nói chuyện hiển thị rõ thoải mái. Thiên hạ khoái ý sự tình chi bằng bạn, nhanh bạn sự tình chi bằng đàm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ăn hết tâm tình đã sớm bay đi, ở chung thời điểm mặc dù ngắn, hắn lại đối Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra thiên nhai như láng giềng tri kỷ cảm giác. Nói dù không phải cao sơn lưu thủy cao nhã sự tình, nhưng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ liền xem như ăn gà nướng, cũng có thể ăn ra giang hồ khoái ý.

Trời từ đen sáng lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt sững sờ, nghĩ đến cứ như vậy đi thẳng xuống dưới cũng rất tốt. Ngựa xuyên sơn kính cúc sơ Hoàng, tin ngựa ung dung dã hưng dài. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói vào kinh đi thi kỳ thật chỉ là cái tầm lạc tử ngụy trang, hắn không có đọc qua vài cuốn sách, hắn kia trong bọc hành lý sách Ung Thánh Hựu nếu có tâm đi lật, còn xen lẫn mấy quyển xuân cung đồ. Chính là như vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, giờ phút này lại nghĩ đến thiên trường địa cửu như vậy mỹ hảo thành ngữ tới.

Cho nên quấy rầy phần này tĩnh mịch người, liền rất nên chết rồi.

Không gió lại đong đưa cây cối, đế giày phá cọ qua bãi cỏ sàn sạt tiếng vang, từ xa mà đến gần.

Một nhóm khiêng hình thái khác nhau binh khí vóc người cũng hình thái khác nhau, nhưng là đều có một cái cộng đồng đặc điểm, lôi thôi lại cường tráng.

Hào không keo kiệt bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời thân thể có thể nhìn thấy quá phận bắp thịt rắn chắc, lại khiến người ta cảm thấy không đến mảy may mỹ cảm, phía trên còn phân bố tung hoành vết sẹo, có lẽ là thời gian dài kịch liệt tia sáng chiếu xạ, làn da cũng là đen nhánh.

Mặc dù từ thanh âm có thể cảm giác là cười, thế nhưng là cằm cùng bên mặt nối liền đánh túm dính liền quăn xoắn lông tóc đem miệng ngăn trở hơn phân nửa.

"Tiểu tướng công nhóm, đem đồ vật đều lưu lại, liền thả các ngươi quá khứ."

Lâu la bộ dáng người từ ngăn ở đường trung ương một đoàn người ở giữa đi lên phía trước, cười đến ngả ngớn lại dầu mỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày lại,

"Chúng ta đều là một nghèo hai trắng thư sinh, chỉ có điểm phá sách vở, ngay cả vòng vèo đều không có, không phải liền ngồi xe ngựa chỗ nào còn dạng này đi đường a."

"Không có tiền?"

Vừa dứt lời, hàng này sơn tặc cung kính hướng hai bên đi lại, dời một con đường ra, một cái vóc người phá lệ tráng hán khôi ngô đi đến phía trước.

"Cái này tiểu công tử nhìn khá lắm, cướp không được tài, liền cướp sắc đi."

Sơn tặc đầu lĩnh ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt đã hiện ra hung quang, hắn xiết chặt nắm đấm, nếu không phải là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh, hắn định đem đám người này chém thành muôn mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được người bên cạnh bất ổn khí tức, an ổn chụp chụp lưng của hắn, đối sơn tặc đầu lĩnh nói,

"Ta đi với ngươi, ngươi đem hắn thả."

"Ung huynh?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt mũi tràn đầy không thể tin.

"Được được được, ta đối cái này to con lúc đầu cũng không có hứng thú gì, hắc hắc, hay là tiểu mỹ nhân đẹp mắt."

"Ung huynh!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng la mang theo khàn khàn, tràn ngập lấy không thể tin.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn chớp mắt một cái con ngươi, há mồm so cái khẩu hình,

"Cứu ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt lỏng tay ra lại nắm chặt, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi bóng lưng, xung quan khóe mắt nứt.

06

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trại bên trong bị hảo hảo hầu hạ, có lẽ là phòng ngừa có người tới cứu, hắn bị cấm chỉ tại sơn trại bốn phía đi lại, cổng còn phái lấy người trấn giữ.

Loại trình độ này nhốt, Ung Thánh Hựu liên thủ đều không cần nhấc liền có thể thần không biết quỷ không hay chạy đi, nhưng hắn không muốn chạy trốn, hắn cũng nên cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái cơ hội anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân.

Thế nhưng là hắn chó săn nhỏ lúc nào mới đến a, Ung Thánh Hựu nhàm chán đến nằm tại đỏ chót trên chăn ngủ một giấc.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt một đôi quen thuộc ánh mắt. Trông thấy hắn tỉnh lại, lúc đầu ôn nhu ánh mắt đột nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc quạnh quẽ,

"Ca cũng quá làm loạn, vạn nhất ta cứu không được ngươi làm sao bây giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhéo nhéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai,

"Ngươi đây không phải tới cứu ta nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, câm lấy cuống họng nói,

"Lần sau đừng bỏ lại ta, chúng ta cùng một chỗ chạy đi có được hay không?"

"Được."

Sơn trại đại đường nằm một chỗ sơn tặc, có lẽ là trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải thích nói,

"Ta leo tường đi bọn hắn phòng bếp, hướng rượu và thức ăn của bọn họ bên trong hạ thuốc mê, lượng thuốc đủ bọn hắn ngủ cái ba ngày ba đêm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm ngươi thật sự coi ta đồ đần lừa gạt, thư sinh chỗ nào sẽ có mông hãn dược a. Nồng như vậy yêu khí cùng mùi máu tươi, Ung Thánh Hựu bấm niệm pháp quyết vụng trộm phá huyễn thuật, nhìn xem tử trạng khác nhau sơn tặc hít sâu một hơi, nhất là ngồi tại cao vị bên trên tên sơn tặc kia đầu lĩnh, một thân da người đều bị lột một nửa.

Tiểu yêu này sát tính thật nặng, động tĩnh lớn như vậy cũng không sợ cho mình rước lấy tai hoạ. Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra trại, thừa dịp hắn không chú ý phật một thanh tay áo, sơn trang vô thanh vô tức cát bụi trở về với cát bụi, yêu khí cũng tán phải không còn một mảnh.

Liền xem như yêu, đại khai sát giới cũng sẽ ảnh hưởng công đức, không phi thăng liền thôi, nếu như muốn thành tiên chắc chắn sẽ bị thiên khiển. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định khuyên nhủ hắn hai câu, thực tế là không biết như thế nào mở miệng, cuối cùng chỉ có thể giữ chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay áo, nhẹ nhàng nói câu,

"Đồ ngốc, cám ơn ngươi."

Thôi, yêu đạo thiên tính phóng túng, ngay cả mình đều chịu không được cô tịch, tiểu yêu này sẽ không muốn không ra.

07

Bị như thế một trì hoãn, hai người kém chút lầm đi thi thời gian, mặc dù là gặp dịp thì chơi, mặt ngoài công phu cũng là phải cài.

Hai người đến kinh thành, đều lấy cớ muốn đi trước bái phỏng lão sư, sau ba ngày lại tụ hợp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hận chết mình ngay lúc đó lâm thời khởi ý, nếu như hắn không nói mình là khảo thí, giờ phút này còn có thể làm Ung Thánh Hựu thư đồng cùng hắn cùng nhau đi vào, cũng không cần tách ra.

Hắn mỗi nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu một lần, liền ăn một con thành đông cửa hàng gà nướng, nghĩ đến cuối cùng hắn đều không có gà có thể ăn, bởi vì cửa hàng lão bản nương nhìn hắn đáng yêu, gà nướng đều không có xin tiền nữa, nhưng hắn ăn đến cũng quá nhiều.

Hắn cũng không nghĩ, hắn cho là hắn yêu nhất gà nướng có thể tách ra sự chú ý của hắn, nhưng hắn ăn chỉ cảm thấy nhạt như nước ốc. Dĩ nhiên không phải gà nướng không thể ăn, lão bản nương cửa hàng hàng trước đội có thể từ thành đông xếp tới thành tây, hắn dạng này chỉ là bởi vì gà nướng, giống như không phải hắn yêu nhất.

Ý thức được mình đối hảo huynh đệ sinh ra không chịu nổi chi tình lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng cũng không có cái gì bao phục. Hắn là yêu, không phải người, không ai dạy hắn lễ nghĩa liêm sỉ, không ai dạy hắn đạo đức luân thường. Thế tục cùng hắn có cùng liên quan? Hắn duy nhất lắng đọng dưới đáy lòng bối rối chính là lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu cách nhìn.

Bất quá Ung huynh là cái phàm nhân, gần nhau vốn là lời nói suông, như thế như vậy, hắn cũng không yêu cầu xa vời cái gì, hắn che chở hắn cả đời bình an vui sướng cũng liền đủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày nay tâm tình cũng phiền muộn không thôi, hắn lo lắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thật cũng không có khảo thí, nếu như trên đường gặp phải liền xấu hổ, cho nên hắn cũng chỉ có thể uốn tại trong khách sạn.

Trang thư sinh nghèo mệt mỏi quá a, bên cạnh chính là Di Xuân Viện, hắn hạ giới thích nhất chính là bốn phía tầm hoan tác nhạc, nhưng hắn hiện tại chỉ có thể uốn tại cái này nho nhỏ khối lập phương ô vuông bên trong lạnh lùng lạnh lẽo lại phiền muộn.

Rốt cục nhịn đến sau ba ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm liền đuổi tới ước định địa điểm, phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện cư nhưng đã ở nơi nào chờ lấy.

"Ngươi làm sao nhanh như vậy?"

"A... Ta sớm nộp bài thi."

"Ta vậy, ngươi cảm thấy có khó không?"

"Rất khó khăn, ta cảm thấy ta muốn thi rớt."

"Ta hẳn là cũng sẽ thi rớt."

Hai cái thi rớt sinh xong toàn không có hẳn là bi thương, vui vẻ rộn ràng ở kinh thành khắp nơi đi dạo. Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi hắn thích ăn nhất gà nướng cửa hàng, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi hắn yêu nhất đi... Di Xuân Viện?

"Nha ~ Ung công tử, ngài thế nhưng là rất lâu không đến."

Đương nhiên là thật lâu, hắn về thượng giới một hồi, thế gian liền qua vài ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ hai cái đại lão gia tiến loại địa phương này không kỳ quái a, vì sao từ sau khi vào cửa Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền nắm bắt tay của hắn, nhìn xem hắn quen thuộc cùng tú bà chào hỏi, bóp liền càng chặt.

Ờ, khẳng định là tiểu đệ đệ lần thứ nhất đến loại địa phương này tương đối khẩn trương.

"Nghĩa Kiện a, không muốn co quắp. Ngươi càng thong dong, các cô nương liền càng thích ngươi."

"Ung huynh... Tựa hồ đối với nơi này rất quen?"

"A, cái kia... Ta vốn là người kinh thành, khắp nơi tầm hoan tác nhạc, về sau gia đạo sa sút, mới thành này tấm nghèo túng tướng. Bất quá yên tâm, ta còn có chút vốn liếng, ta lấy chút bạc đủ hai ta tiêu xài."

"Ung huynh, ngươi rất thích nơi này cô nương?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem cô nương hai chữ cắn phải đặc biệt nặng.

"Không phải, ta chỉ là ưa thích tới này nghe chút dân ca, địa phương khác nghe không được. Không phải ta nói, có mấy vị bán mình không làm xiếc cô nương, đánh đàn vừa vặn rất tốt nghe, không so với cái kia thanh danh truyền xa tiên sinh kém."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hồi phục tâm tình nháy mắt bát vân kiến nhật, hắn buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, lại nhẹ nhàng bóp bóp.

"Ung Ung a, kỳ thật ta cũng sẽ nhạc khí."

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ phi thường ngạc nhiên,

"Thật? Ngươi sẽ cái gì a?"

"Ta sẽ thổi tiêu."

"Vậy ngươi về sau biểu diễn cho ta nhìn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhếch môi, lộ ra thỏ răng, giản dị mỉm cười ngạnh sinh sinh biểu hiện ra âm mưu hương vị.

"Tốt, đây chính là chính ngươi yêu cầu."

08

Qua vài ngày nữa, Ung bảng phóng ra. Hai người giả vờ giả vịt đi nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện không có lẫn nhau danh tự cũng khoái lạc hẹn xong sang năm tái chiến, tiếp tục du sơn ngoạn thủy.

Yết bảng thời gian trên đường so bình thường náo nhiệt được nhiều, người đến người đi chen chúc phải như là cá bơi di chuyển, sau đó hai người bọn họ hay là ngược dòng cái chủng loại kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết thế nào, đột nhiên bị chen đến đạo đường trung ương, một chiếc xe ngựa đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu bản năng nghĩ bấm niệm pháp quyết, nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, một thân ảnh nhanh chóng vọt đến trước mặt hắn, dùng tay cản ngừng lập tức xe.

Đây hết thảy đã siêu ra phàm nhân phạm trù, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành động xong mới phát hiện mình căn bản không kịp sử dụng huyễn thuật, hắn nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt kinh hoàng phải không được, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là đứng lên phủi phủi quần áo bên trên thổ, nói một câu,

"Thiếu niên tốt lực cánh tay."

Không nên a, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy ngày nay trong lòng không có chút nào an tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì cái gì cũng không hỏi đâu? Hắn đều cho là mình muốn bại lộ, làm tốt chuẩn bị tâm lý nghênh đón đối phương hoảng sợ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không đau không ngứa biểu hiện để hắn cảm thấy mình một quyền đánh tới trên bông.

Hay là tuổi còn rất trẻ, Tiểu Khuyển yêu căn bản không giữ được bình tĩnh, hắn dự định vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi trực tiếp đem thân phận của mình nói ra, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu không tiếp thụ hắn đem hắn đánh ngất xỉu, sau đó tẩy não!

Ban đêm tại khách sạn, chó săn nhỏ giữ chặt chủ nhân của mình, lấy dũng khí nói,

"Ung Ung, kỳ thật ta là cái yêu tinh."

"Nha."

"Ta nói ta là cái yêu tinh!"

"Ta biết."

"Ta là chỉ khuyển yêu!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu qua loa, tức giận giải khai trên người mình chướng nhãn pháp, lộ ra mình cái lỗ tai lớn cái đuôi to, cùng nhọn răng.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng bấm một cái quyết, khôi phục mình Tiên Quân cách ăn mặc, toàn thân đều lóe thánh quang.

"Ta là cái thần tiên."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái cằm kém chút rớt xuống đất, cái này phát triển quá siêu xảy ra ngoài ý muốn, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ liền rót thành một chữ,

"Dựa vào."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn ngốc ngây ngốc dáng vẻ cảm thấy buồn cười, vươn tay sờ sờ đầu của hắn, lại vuốt vuốt lỗ tai của hắn.

"Thật mềm, ta đã sớm nghĩ làm như vậy."

09

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy đây là hắn mấy trăm năm yêu tinh kiếp sống vui sướng nhất thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà là cái Tán Tiên, điều này nói rõ cái gì đâu? Nói rõ tuổi thọ của hắn cũng giống như mình, nếu như không sinh vấn đề liền có thể đồng thọ cùng trời đất.

Như vậy, như vậy, bọn họ có phải hay không thật có thể thiên trường địa cửu?

Nghĩ đến đây, vốn là sáng rõ không ngừng qua đuôi lắc càng thêm vui sướng, sáng rõ Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhanh choáng.

"Chuyện gì vui vẻ như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ hai thanh chó cái đuôi lông lại chụp chụp cái đuôi của hắn cây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả một cái yêu ngây người, hắn từ trong cổ họng gạt ra mấy chữ,

"Đừng... Đừng bắt ta cái đuôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tin tà, lại sờ hai thanh, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem cái đuôi kẹp chặt, mặt ửng đỏ.

"Làm nửa ngày ngươi cái đuôi là ngươi điểm mẫn cảm."

"Ngươi sờ cái đuôi của ta ngươi liền phải phụ trách ta!"

Chó con con nói chuyện mềm mềm nhu nhu nhưng lẽ thẳng khí hùng, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế nào thế nào cảm giác đáng yêu,

"Ngươi đây là người giả bị đụng?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói lời nào, cái đuôi lại dao, hắn không vội, gấp cái gì đâu, dù sao có ~ bó lớn thời gian.

Hai người thẳng thắn công bố về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng ngày càng dính Ung Thánh Hựu, ngay cả trên đường hơi có chút tư sắc cô nương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều muốn ngăn trở ánh mắt không để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

"Ngươi đây là muốn làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị khấu chặt tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực, hắn cảm nhận được mình trên vai vuốt chó, phi thường bất đắc dĩ hỏi.

"Ung Ung ngươi vừa mới nhìn cô nương kia mấy mắt, ta không muốn ngươi nhìn."

"Ngươi dựa vào cái gì không để ta nhìn?"

"Ngô... Ngươi là ta gặp phải cái thứ nhất thần tiên, ta phải ôm ngươi đùi, để trong mắt ngươi chỉ có ta một người."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa buồn cười vừa tức giận tránh ra ôm ấp, gõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái bạo lật,

"Ngươi cả ngày đều suy nghĩ cái gì a?"

"Đang nhớ ngươi a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngôn ngữ cùng hành động càng ngày càng ngay thẳng, xâm lược tính cực mạnh chiếm lĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu bên người tất cả không gian thậm chí không khí. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được có một ít kỳ quái, nhưng không có nghĩ sâu, đoán chừng tiểu yêu này là đem mình làm trống lúc lắc loại hình đồ chơi.

Hắn nên nghĩ sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực hối hận điểm này, nếu như hắn sớm đi phát giác Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm ý, hắn liền sẽ không tại hắn hôn qua đến thời điểm, như vậy đường Ung.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tửu lượng kỳ thật rất tốt, nhưng hắn đánh giá thấp cái này rượu trái cây hậu kình. Nhất thời mê rượu, cảm giác toàn bộ xông tới lúc, hắn mơ mơ màng màng nhẹ nhàng, đứng không vững cũng thấy không rõ, hắn cảm giác mình tới một cái thơm thơm mềm mềm trong lồng ngực, người này dài trương cùng người hắn thích đồng dạng mặt, hương vị cũng giống như vậy, ánh mắt cũng giống như vậy ôn nhu.

Từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền nghĩ nếm thử hắn hương vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ như vậy, cũng làm như vậy, hắn đào bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu vai, hướng hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm kia phiến đỏ chụp lên đi, đạt được về sau còn si ngốc cười,

"Hắc hắc, Ung Ung, ta rất thích ngươi."

10

Về sau xảy ra chuyện gì đâu?

Về sau cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, nhưng cũng là bởi vì cái này cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, mới hết lần này tới lần khác không thể làm không chuyện phát sinh qua.

Lúc ấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mê bịt mắt chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy hắn ra cũng không có trầm luân, ánh mắt hắn trong veo,

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi uống say."

Cho nên cái này coi là gì chứ? Rượu không say người người tự say, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hận mình không có say cái triệt để, thế mà còn có thể phân rõ đó không phải là mộng cảnh. Lúc đầu điểm đến là dừng mập mờ bị hắn cái này một lỗ mãng, cũng có vẻ lúng ta lúng túng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện minh xác cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu biểu đối mặt hắn không sai, bên trong lại sinh ngăn cách. Hắn một viên lòng ái mộ nửa vời, chưa nghiêm túc biểu đạt qua tình ý liền trực tiếp bị im ắng cự tuyệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình mềm lòng phải rối tinh rối mù, không chỗ phát lực, nhưng lại cứng rắn như băng cứng, nát đầy đất.

Nhưng hắn nơi nào không tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào cái gì không thích hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng tràn đầy đầy mắt đều thấm lấy ủy khuất, tất nhiên là không có chú ý tới hắn Ung huynh lúc này cũng không tại trạng thái bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có hắn biểu hiện bình tĩnh như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phóng đại mặt lần lượt quanh quẩn ở trong đầu hắn. Hắn dù hưởng thụ tùy tính cuộc sống tự do, nhưng lần này không bị khống chế nhịp tim để Tiên Quân đại nhân thần sinh lần thứ nhất sinh ra mê mang cảm giác.

Hôm qua còn thân mật vô gian hai người, bây giờ lại riêng phần mình quơ thần, trong hai người ở giữa như là cách cái người trong suốt, rõ ràng đi cùng đường, một giây sau tựa như muốn mỗi người đi một ngả.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường ngày nhất thích tham gia náo nhiệt, nhưng phía trước tụ một đống người ồn ào, hắn hiện tại ngay cả ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút dục vọng đều không có.

Hai người trầm mặc không nói chuyện từ đám người xuyên qua, Ung Thánh Hựu bị tú cầu đập trúng lúc hai người cũng còn không có từ thế giới của mình bên trong tỉnh lại.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu mê mẩn trừng trừng bị người lôi đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trông thấy bóng lưng của hắn mới đột nhiên lấy lại tinh thần, bên tai còn vang vọng vừa mới cái kia quản gia nói lời,

"Cái này cô gia mới thế nào thấy có chút ngốc a."

Cái này đều chuyện gì a, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao thành nhà khác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo đuôi đi lên, dự định thừa dịp người không chú ý lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền chạy, đột nhiên nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu bản sự cao nhiều, mặc người ta bài bố nói không chừng đều là hắn tự nguyện.

Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vào màu đỏ hỉ phục, kia đỏ tươi giống đem cháy hừng hực lửa, đốt cháy khét hắn tâm, chỉ còn đắng chát bột phấn.

Ta chỉ là say rượu khác người, ngươi không nguyện ý tiếp nhận ta, lại nguyện ý cùng một người chưa từng gặp mặt cô nương bái trời quỳ xuống đất, chỉ vì nàng là cái cô nương sao? Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi là thần tiên nguyên tới vẫn là cái tục nhân sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mình quần áo có chút buồn cười, hắn liền một cái lắc thần công phu làm sao liền muốn ở rể thành chồng của người khác, hắn vừa định bóp cái quyết chạy trốn, lại trông thấy bên cửa một đầu cúi thấp xuống cái đuôi to.

Có một số việc cuối cùng là phải giải quyết, hắn đưa tay tạm dừng thời gian, hô một tiếng,

"Nghĩa Kiện, tới."

Đột nhiên bị kêu gọi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút co quắp, đi tới đều cùng tay cùng chân,

"Ung huynh."

"Tại sao phải vụng trộm đi theo ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt nghĩ rất nhiều lời từ, nhưng cuối cùng nói Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nhất nghe cái kia,

"Bởi vì ta thích Ung huynh, mặc kệ là Ung huynh tự nguyện cũng tốt, bị ép cũng được, ta đều không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi cùng người khác bái đường. Ta ngày đó là say, ta mỗi ngày đều là say, ta vừa nhìn thấy Ung huynh, ta liền say."

"Nghĩa Kiện, ta là cái thần tiên."

"Ta biết a, tốt bao nhiêu a, chúng ta đều có rất dài rất dài tuổi thọ, chúng ta có thể lẫn nhau làm bạn thật nhiều năm."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nghiêm nghị lại,

"Ta không phải Tán Tiên, ta là Tiên Quân, ta liên hạ phàm đều phải len lén, ngày thường càng là có đủ kiểu hạn chế, ta sao có thể cùng yêu mến nhau. Ngươi là ta trân quý thậm chí trân ái bằng hữu, nhưng chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể làm bằng hữu, đây đối với chúng ta đều tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đuôi mắt đều bị nhuộm đỏ, lại có chút thê lệ đẹp.

"Vậy ta liền đi độ kiếp phi thăng, ngươi tại Nam Thiên môn thượng đẳng ta."

"Ngươi đừng điên, công đức viên mãn yêu con đường thành tiên còn gian nan, ngươi sát tính như vậy nặng, thành tiên trừ hôi phi yên diệt không có thứ hai con đường."

"Ta sát tính nặng? Sơn tặc lần kia sao, kia là ta lần thứ nhất giết người, là vì ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu. Nếu như ngươi không nghĩ ta hôi phi yên diệt, vậy ngươi cũng đừng dùng thân phận loại lý do này đẩy ra ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác cùng hắn hung hăng càn quấy, hắn vuốt vuốt mi tâm,

"Được rồi, việc này đừng muốn nhắc lại. Như vậy lật thiên chúng ta vẫn là bằng hữu, ngươi như chấp mê bất ngộ, ta lập tức liền về thượng giới."

Thần tiên tâm, không phải nhục trường sao? Hắn có phải là cũng sẽ không đau nhức a?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, bên trong ruột gan đứt từng khúc, hắn một câu cũng nói không nên lời, liền hô hấp đều đang run rẩy, đến cuối cùng đành phải run run rẩy rẩy gật đầu,

"Ta không bức ngươi, ngươi đừng đi."

11

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái nói lời giữ lời thần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lui một bước hắn liền thật không có chút nào khe hở coi hắn là tri kỷ bằng hữu đối đãi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới đầu còn rất không thích ứng, cuối cùng lại có thể bên cạnh nhai mẩu thủy tinh bên cạnh cười.

Hắn đáng chết tâm, hắn nên buông xuống.

Nhưng hắn không gạt được chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu không từ mà biệt là đè chết lạc đà cuối cùng một cọng rơm, cũng không thể nói là không từ mà biệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ phải tự mình nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua hắn muốn đi tham gia cái gì Vương Mẫu sinh nhật.

Không nói trên trời cùng nhân gian khoảng cách, hắn cùng hắn, còn có 1: 365 lệch giờ. Quá xa, thân cận như vậy bằng hữu, làm sao liền cách xa như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi trong mấy ngày này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi lúc trời tối đều tại làm một cái lặp lại mộng. Hắn mộng thấy một mảnh đỏ, là trời chiều, là lửa, là in dấu ở trong lòng chu sa nốt ruồi, là mặc hỉ phục Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn thật, nghĩ cực hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thụ đủ chưa Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về thời điểm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang lễ vật, là đem khảm bảo thạch chủy thủ. Hắn nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổng nhìn chằm chằm trên trời tinh tinh nhìn, hắn mang hộ không trở lại trên trời tinh tinh, nhưng mang hộ về lên trên trời tảng đá cũng không có kém.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm, ta yêu ngắm sao, chỉ là bởi vì ta nhịn không được không nhìn ngươi, nhưng hắn hay là cười tiếp nhận,

"Tạ ơn ca, ta cũng cho ca chuẩn bị lễ vật."

"Cái gì a?"

"Ca ban đêm liền biết."

"Tiểu tử ngươi có phải là cái gì đều không chuẩn bị, muốn vụng trộm đi mua, cho nên mới cố ý phải chờ tới ban đêm a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có hồi phục Ung Thánh Hựu coi như hắn ngầm thừa nhận, cảm thấy vạch trần chó con con nói láo, Tiên Quân đại nhân còn vui vẻ không được.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thật chuẩn bị lễ vật, hắn chuẩn bị một món lễ lớn. Hắn hỏi Yêu giới Bách Hiểu Sanh, như thế nào mới có thể làm một cái thần tiên cũng không còn có thể trở lại thượng giới, nói là dùng yêu tinh tinh huyết điếm ô kỳ thân thể, bọn hắn liền cũng không còn có thể bay trở về.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đi tìm để thần tiên thời gian ngắn mất đi pháp lực thuốc, hắn lần này là thật dự định muốn ngọc thạch câu phần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình cũng không tin mình lại sẽ điên cuồng đến tận đây, ngươi nói buồn cười không buồn cười, một cái yêu, bởi vì một cái thần tiên, kém chút phong ma.

Ban đêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Ung Thánh Hựu một con gà nướng, Ung Thánh Hựu còn trêu ghẹo hắn, cũng chỉ có hắn mới đem gà nướng xem như bảo bối nhất đồ vật.

Không phải, chỉ là bởi vì là nướng gà, ca mới sẽ không hoài nghi.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác được không đúng thời điểm thì đã trễ, hắn đánh giá cao mình sức quan sát, hoặc là nói là đánh giá thấp Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình cảm. Hắn cảm nhận được trong gân mạch hiện lên bất lực lúc lại không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại dám hạ dược.

Hắn mới đầu còn tưởng rằng là người bên ngoài muốn mưu hại bọn hắn, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện mau trốn. Nhưng bạn chí thân của hắn, đem hắn ôm ở trên giường, cởi ống tay áo của hắn, trong mắt đều là nhu tình cùng điên cuồng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đọc hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tối nghĩa khó hiểu ánh mắt, lại đọc không hiểu hắn tâm, hắn cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện dọc theo bả vai hắn từng ngụm hôn đi, dùng hết toàn lực giãy dụa mở, lớn tiếng chất vấn,

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một lần nữa đem hắn ép đến dưới thân, tiếng nói đã rất là lạ, phảng phất mỗi một chữ đều giẫm tại trên mũi đao nôn ra máu,

"Thuốc là ta hạ, nghe nói thần tiên bị yêu nhúng chàm liền cũng không còn có thể xoay chuyển trời đất, ta không nghĩ ca rời đi ta, cho nên ta muốn thử một lần."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đây là giả, ngươi thả ta ra."

"Là thật là giả, tổng phải thử qua mới biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí đã bắt đầu tuyệt vọng,

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta tìm Nguyệt lão hỏi qua nhân duyên, trên tay của ta căn bản không có dây đỏ, thiên mệnh khó trái, ngươi cần gì phải chấp nhất đâu!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy bên giường chủy thủ, rút ra hướng tay mình tâm liền cắt một đao. Hắn dùng sức nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, hai bàn tay bị nhiễm phải tinh hồng, máu từ tay khe hở bên trong chảy xuôi đến trên giường, kia vết tích trái ngược với đầu huyết hồng tuyến.

"Ca, lần này chúng ta có dây đỏ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu môi, đem mình vùi vào trong cơ thể hắn. Hắn cực kỳ gắng sức kiềm chế thú tính, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu y nguyên gấp cau mày. Đây là một trận không có vui thích tính // yêu, cuối cùng cùng tinh huyết đi ra đến, còn có Khương Nghĩa Kiện nước mắt.

Hắn trước kia chỉ muốn đến thiên trường địa cửu, lại quên có một câu thơ là thiên trường địa cửu có khi tận, hận này rả rích vô tuyệt kỳ.

Hắn biết, lần này coi như lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cũng vĩnh viễn mất đi hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại thời điểm, trong phòng đã không có người. Hắn đứng dậy ra khỏi phòng, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính một người dưới ánh trăng độc rót.

"Ung huynh làm gì một người uống rượu giải sầu? Không bằng ta cùng ngươi uống."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu không nói gì, cuối cùng nhẹ gật đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rót cho mình một ly, hắn nếm thử một miếng,

"Rượu ngon, tên gọi là gì?"

"Hoa đào nhưỡng."

Thanh chủy thủ kia, vốn không phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngay từ đầu chọn lễ vật, tửu tiên rượu, ngọt mà không ngán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẳng định sẽ thích. Nhưng về sau Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng, rượu này bản còn có một cái tên, gọi vong ưu, hắn là đã uống quen, đối với hắn không có ảnh hưởng gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như không có chút nào chuẩn bị liền uống hết, cùng uống Vong Xuyên nước không có khác nhau chút nào.

Thật không nghĩ đến, rượu này hay là tiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng, ý Nghĩa lại kém cái cách biệt một trời.

Chén rượu rơi trên mặt đất, đôm đốp rung động, té ra vết rách. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại trên bàn thời điểm, nói câu nói sau cùng là,

"Rượu này, thật đắng a."

12

Tiểu Cửu lại ngồi tại ụ đá tử trước ngẩn người, Tiên Quân không ở nhà nàng không cao hứng, Tiên Quân lấy nhà nàng càng cao hứng không nổi.

Mai tỷ tỷ trước đó vài ngày đưa hoa đào nhưỡng đến, Tiên Quân cho hết cự. Mai tỷ tỷ nói , dựa theo nàng nhiều năm kinh nghiệm, Ung Tiên Quân lần này tự mình hạ giới, đoán chừng là tao ngộ tình kiếp.

Tiểu nha đầu căn bản không hiểu tình yêu, nếu như yêu chính là đem một cái trời sinh tính ham chơi người trở nên thâm cư không ra ngoài, đem hoạt bát người cởi mở làm cho nghiêm túc thận trọng, vậy cái này tình yêu nhất định không phải vật gì tốt.

Tiểu Cửu nhớ tới Tiên Quân trở về ngày ấy, một thân cô đơn cực kỳ bi ai, là nàng chưa từng thấy dáng vẻ. Tiên Quân con mắt đỏ bừng, trên mặt không có nước mắt, xem ra lại giống khóc rống qua, hắn câm lấy cuống họng hỏi mình,

"Tiểu Cửu, vì sao lại có người nói hoa đào nhưỡng khổ đâu?"

Tiểu nha đầu nghĩ nghĩ, nói,

"Nghe nói uống vào hoa đào nhưỡng về sau, ký ức cũng sẽ ở trong đầu qua một lần, cho nên là bởi vì hắn hồi ức quá ngọt, ngọt đến tất cả sự vật đều là khổ, đem hoa đào nhưỡng ngọt đều che lại đi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, lại hỏi,

"Nước mắt là mùi vị gì?"

"Mặn đi."

Vậy tại sao, cái kia buổi tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nước mắt có một giọt rơi vào hắn bên môi, hắn liếm liếm, khổ như thuốc đắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả ngày đều đợi trong phòng, hắn không giống tiểu Cửu đồng dạng nhàm chán, cả ngày số viện tử trong hồ nước có bao nhiêu đầu cá chép. Hắn liền cái gì cũng không muốn, cái gì cũng không làm, giống đem mình khóa trong lồng, hoảng sợ không chịu nổi một ngày.

Cũng may hình tượng của hắn vẫn luôn là bế không tiếp khách, cho nên cũng không có người nào tìm hắn. Duy nhất một lần vẫn là hắn lão tửu bạn đến tìm hắn, gặp hắn không có tâm tình gì uống rượu, liền nói một chút mình chạy tới Vong Xuyên chơi chuyện lý thú.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thế mà tại Tam Sinh Thạch bên trên trông thấy tên của ngươi! Trên đời này còn có cùng ngươi trùng tên trùng họ người!"

Cái gì a, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút sớm bị hắn rửa sạch sẽ tay, nhưng bị máu nhuộm sắc đỏ còn có thể diễm đến ánh mắt của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu biết, cái này đỏ đã ở trong lòng, rửa không sạch.

Đuổi xong bằng hữu cũ, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất ra khỏi nhà. Hắn vốn muốn đi Vong Xuyên nhìn xem kia Tam Sinh Thạch, lại ma xui quỷ khiến đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại đợi chỗ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trông thấy hắn hơi nghi hoặc một chút,

"Vị công tử này, chúng ta ở đâu gặp qua sao? Ngươi xem ra nhìn rất quen mắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu cuống họng nắm thật chặt,

"Chúng ta không biết, ta có thể hỏi thăm, ngươi bây giờ là muốn đi làm cái gì sao?"

"Ta muốn đi hấp thu thiên địa tinh hoa, kỳ thật ta là cái yêu tinh, ta dự định tu luyện thành tiên."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là cái gì đều quên, làm sao trả,

"Ngươi tại sao phải thành tiên?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tốt lắm ý tứ gãi da đầu một cái,

"Ta luôn cảm giác ta đang tìm đồ vật, bên trên Nam Thiên môn mới có thể tìm được đáp án."

"Thế nhưng là thành tiên quá khó, ngươi có khả năng sẽ chết."

"Vậy liền chết thôi, ta sống cũng không có gì để ý sự tình, cái kia có khả năng căn bản không tồn tại đáp án, hiện tại là ta tất cả ý Nghĩa."

Ung Thánh Hựu tự giác đã nói đến ý tận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có nghe hay không chính là chuyện của hắn, hắn rời đi cùng lúc đến đồng dạng đột nhiên, làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút không hiểu thấu.

Hắn là thật cảm thấy cái này người kỳ quái rất quen thuộc, để hắn không khỏi muốn thân cận. Rất nhiều tự xưng bạn hắn người đều hỏi hắn nhất định phải thành tiên nguyên nhân, hắn đều chưa từng mở miệng, nhưng vừa rồi, hắn lại có đổ ra một bụng nước đắng trái tim.

Nhưng hắn căn bản là không có nước đắng nhưng ngược lại, ủy khuất của hắn từ chỗ nào đến đây này?

13

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không hiểu rõ mình đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn lại có chút chờ mong Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể thành tiên, thế mà bắt đầu tin tưởng cái gì Tam Sinh Thạch trên có tên hắn lời nói dối.

Hắn sớm biết mình sẽ động tâm, lại không nghĩ rằng mình sẽ mất tâm.

Dạng này thời gian không biết qua bao lâu, hắn ở trên trời một ngày bằng một năm, nghĩ lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở phía dưới năm qua năm. Hắn cảm thấy mình bắt đầu điên dại, nó trình độ không thua gì cho hắn hạ dược Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Chung đụng mỗi một ngày theo thời gian trôi qua ngược lại càng ngày càng rõ ràng, lòng như đao cắt cảm giác xông tới lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đột nhiên phát hiện, nguyên lai thần tiên tâm, cũng là nhục trường.

Lại qua rất nhiều ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái đã khá nhiều, hắn bắt đầu nguyện ý đi ra ngoài, mặc dù không còn hạ giới, nhưng ở trên trời bốn phía dạo chơi cũng rất tốt. Hôm nay thượng giới cùng hướng trời rất là khác biệt, rất là âm trầm, rất có một loại mưa gió nổi lên cảm giác áp bách.

Thoạt nhìn như là có người muốn độ kiếp, hỏng bét, có thể là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không có suy nghĩ liền trực tiếp từ tầng mây nhảy xuống, hắn tìm tới độ kiếp địa điểm, trông thấy thật là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc, thiên kiếp đã bắt đầu.

Thiên Lôi cuồn cuộn, mỗi một cái đều đánh vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên nhục thể, cái này còn không phải đơn thuần lôi, bổ xuống mỗi một đạo đều tại rèn luyện thần hồn của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy kinh hãi, nhưng đây là phi thăng phải qua đường, hắn hiện tại đi nhúng tay chính là đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng tử lộ bên trên đẩy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng thẳng lưng, cắn chặt hàm răng, mỗi một cái nhiều nhất kêu rên lên tiếng, không đau hô một câu. Hắn đau nhức là đau nhức, nhưng cảm giác hắn trước kia tao ngộ qua so dạng này còn đau sự tình, hắn chịu được.

Thiên Lôi không biết hạ bao nhiêu nói, nếu như nói vừa mới bắt đầu là vì tẩy tủy, hiện tại đoán chừng chính là thiên đạo tốt luân hồi, tại trừng phạt hắn từng phạm sát giới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng đã tràn ra máu tươi, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới ngày đó đột nhiên xuất hiện công tử, nghĩ thầm thật đúng là để hắn nói chuẩn, mình đoán chừng thực sự hôi phi yên diệt.

Bộp một tiếng.

Lại là một đạo sấm sét, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị sẵn sàng nghênh đón mình hồn phi phách tán kết cục, chờ nửa ngày liền đợi không được đau đớn.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, Ung Thánh Hựu che ở trước người hắn, thay hắn thụ lấy sau cùng mấy đạo lôi.

"Chúng ta quả nhiên nhận biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác ngũ tạng lục phủ của mình đều đau quá a, nhưng hắn một chút cũng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, hắn còn kéo cái mỉm cười,

"Không chỉ có nhận biết, ta còn rất yêu ngươi."

14

Thiên kiếp qua đi, hai người đều hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Lại lần gặp gỡ là tại đỉnh mây phía trên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi thần điện đăng kí, cùng đang tản bộ Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua. Có thể là sau khi phi thăng trí nhớ biến tốt, cái nhìn này để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt qua mỗi một mắt.

Có vui cười giận mắng, có xấu hổ mang e sợ, còn có triền miên chi dạ khắc vào cốt tủy, hắn nhớ lại hết.

Hắn ngừng bước chân, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dừng lại. Hai người hẳn là trước chào hỏi, nhưng lại không biết mở miệng hàn huyên cái gì. Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cười hỏi,

"Ngươi bây giờ đến thượng giới, biết ngươi muốn tìm cái gì sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đi theo cười,

"Tầm hoan, tìm ngươi."

END


	282. *

L lover

🚨ooc

🚨 cấm chỉ lên cao

🚨cp bệnh thích sạch sẽ

🚨 đều là giả xe

"Ngươi. . . Ngươi đừng... Bắn vào... Đi a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu tay phải trụ tại gạch men sứ trên tường, một cái tay khác nắm thật chặt trừ tại mình trên lưng tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu đùi phải bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ đầu gối chỗ nâng lên, lộ rõ sau huyệt từ phía sau bị từng cái dùng sức nhồi vào, điểm mẫn cảm bị tấp nập đâm trúng khoái cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu cao cao ngẩng đầu lên sọ, miệng mở rộng từ trong cổ họng phát ra kiềm chế rên rỉ.

Ung Thánh Hựu dỗ dành lấy mình đã bắt đầu phun chất lỏng màu trắng tính khí, tiền hậu giáp kích kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu bắn một tường.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng bị cao trào qua đi quá phận co vào tiểu huyệt kẹp liền muốn tước vũ khí, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể lui ra ngoài, liền Ung Thánh Hựu trơn ướt khe mông lại dùng sức trừu sáp vài chục cái, bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đụng đỏ mông thịt bên trên.

Dọn dẹp xong hai người một cái chụp lấy áo sơmi cúc áo, một cái nghiêm túc buộc lên đai lưng.

"Ngày mai sẽ là cuối tuần, Daniel muốn mời ngươi cùng Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ đến chúng ta nhà mới tổ chức một cái cỡ nhỏ thăng quan yến."

Ung Thánh Hựu cài tốt tất cả cúc áo, đối tấm gương sửa sang lấy cổ áo.

"Hai ngươi không có việc gì thì tới đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, đối mặt với Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hai tay chống lấy bồn rửa tay.

"Lần sau không có bao cũng đừng ở công ty làm, thanh lý quá phiền phức."

"Lần này ngươi đi ra ngoài trước đi, ta chờ một lát."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem cửa mở ra, đứng tại cửa ra vào ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài.

"Ngày mai điện thoại liên lạc đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra ngoài trở lại vị trí của mình.

"Niel, nhanh đi mở cửa, hẳn là Mẫn Huyền cùng Tại Hoán tới đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại phòng bếp cẩn thận từng li từng tí cắt lấy đậu hũ, muốn để nó bảo trì tận lực hoàn mỹ khối hình.

"Phòng ở mới cảm giác không tệ a! Rộng rãi sáng sủa!"

Kim Tại Hoán vừa thay đổi giày vào nhà liền vỗ Khương Daniel Thái Bình Dương vai rộng khen ngợi phiêu tán đồ ăn mùi hương nhà mới.

"Ta tới giúp ngươi đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cởi bên ngoài bao, một bên vòng quanh tay áo vừa đi về phía phòng bếp, dự định giúp Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh lên kết thúc trận này cùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn chiến tranh.

"Gia vị xì dầu không có sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quơ không bình nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu cắt hành hoa bên mặt.

"Niel a! Cho ca chạy lội chân đi! Cái này gia vị xì dầu, còn có lại mua một chút thịt bò đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu để đao xuống, cầm qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong tay cái bình đi đến phòng khách nhét vào Daniel trong tay.

"Nhất định phải cái này giống nhau như đúc mới tốt ăn."

"Vậy ta cũng cùng đi chứ, không thể giúp các ngươi bận bịu, ngồi tại cảm giác này như cái người rảnh rỗi."

Kim Tại Hoán duỗi lưng một cái đứng người lên, hướng về phía còn tại trong phòng bếp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói.

"Ừm, hai người các ngươi chú ý an toàn a! Đi sớm về sớm."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ phòng bếp ra, tự tay cho Kim Tại Hoán vây lên thật dày khăn quàng cổ, còn hôn một cái Kim Tại Hoán nhỏ thịt mặt.

"Ca, ta cũng phải."

Khương Daniel lộ ra con thỏ răng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lấy hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôn một cái Khương Daniel liền đỏ mặt đem người đẩy ra ngoài cửa.

"Ngươi nói là ta thao ngươi thoải mái hay là Khương Daniel chơi ngươi thoải mái?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng dây lưng cột nâng lên đỉnh đầu, nửa người trên nằm sấp tại bàn ăn bên trên, mặt cũng nghiêng ép tại bàn ăn bên trên.

Nửa người dưới không được mảnh vải, khe mông bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại vò lại chụp đã sớm đỏ bừng, điểm mẫn cảm bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một chút lại một chút càng ngày càng nặng đỉnh lấy, khoái cảm cấp tốc dành dụm lại không thể phát tiết.

"Ngươi!"

"Ta cái gì?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên ngừng lại, sắp đến điểm tới hạn khoái cảm lại bị ép im bặt mà dừng, Ung Thánh Hựu hận chết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ác thú vị.

"Ngươi thao ta thích nhất, ngươi nhanh lên thao ta!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật từng cái, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân đều câu tại cái hông của mình, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay ôm lấy cổ của mình, to dài thân thể lại lần nữa cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm lầy lội không chịu nổi sau huyệt.

"Ta trước dẫn ngươi đi phòng tắm, thanh lý thuận tiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật chặt ôm lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền eo, tại đi đến phòng tắm đoạn đường này bên trong, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, mỗi đi một bước Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm đều bị hung hăng ép qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị loại này tra tấn làm đỏ mắt, cắn một cái tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên bờ vai, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ tại phòng tắm trên tường, nảy sinh ác độc đỉnh lộng lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu đè ép cuống họng, lời mắng người đều nói không nên lời, toàn thân run rẩy liền bắn ra.

Khương Daniel đem bao vây lấy Kim Tại Hoán vừa mới tiết ra chất lỏng màu trắng khăn tay ném qua một bên, cả người ép tại Kim Tại Hoán trên thân, xoa nắn lấy Kim Tại Hoán bắp đùi thịt mềm.

"Ngươi dễ chịu, ta còn không có đâu."

Khương Daniel cắn Kim Tại Hoán vành tai, ưỡn một cái eo dùng sức tiến vào, vừa mới cao trào qua sau huyệt vừa mềm vừa ướt, ruột thịt cùng nhau tiến lên đem Khương Daniel đỏ tía tính khí che phủ cực kỳ chặt chẽ.

Theo Khương Daniel trừu sáp, Kim Tại Hoán bị thao quen mị thịt bị lật ra đến đảo đi vào, một đôi chân trắng bị bày thành M hình, vừa mới bắn qua tính khí lại ngẩng đầu lên.

Trong xe chật hẹp không gian hạn chế trên phạm vi lớn động tác, Khương Daniel lại nhanh lại nặng tại Kim Tại Hoán sau huyệt tứ ngược.

Kim Tại Hoán nằm tại bị để nằm ngang tay lái phụ bên trên, một đợt lại một đợt khoái cảm để hắn không cách nào khống chế nước mắt của mình cùng nước bọt, theo lại một lần cao trào Kim Tại Hoán âm thanh rên rỉ bắn tại hai người trên bụng, Khương Daniel cũng cách mũ bắn tại Kim Tại Hoán sau huyệt bên trong.

Khương Daniel đem Kim Tại Hoán mình cùng Kim Tại Hoán đều dọn dẹp xong về sau, mở ra cửa sổ.

"Chúng ta đừng trở về quá nhanh, ta sợ hai bọn hắn còn không thu nhặt tốt."

Kim Tại Hoán đem đầu dựa vào tại cửa sổ xe một bên, híp mắt.

"Niel, hai người các ngươi làm sao mới trở về!"

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel trong tay tiếp nhận mua về đồ vật, trong giọng nói xen lẫn một tia oán trách cảm giác.

Khương Daniel một cái gấu ôm đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng trong ngực, làm nũng.

"Ca muốn đồ vật quá khó tìm mà!"

"Tính một cái, ăn cơm trước đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp vòng tại trước ngực mình cánh tay mang theo trấn an ý vị.

Sau bữa ăn bốn người tùy ý ngồi tại ghế sô pha cùng trên mặt thảm, trời nam biển bắc trò chuyện.

"Uy? Làm sao rồi? Tốt, ta hiện tại liền trở về!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cúp xong điện thoại, liền đứng dậy.

"Busan quê quán xảy ra chút sự tình, ta phải trước trở về một chuyến, Tại Hoán a, ngươi một hồi muốn mình trở về."

"Để Niel tặng ngươi đi, ngươi hôm nay cũng không có lái xe tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cũng đều đi theo tới.

"Mẫn Huyền ca liền đừng khách khí, ta đưa ngươi đến trạm xe cũng không phiền phức, không phải ngươi hiện tại cũng không gọi được xe."

"Tốt, vậy ta đi trước, Tại Hoán chính ngươi chú ý an toàn a!"

"Ngươi cũng thế, đến gọi điện thoại cho ta."

Kim Tại Hoán lưu luyến không rời ôm lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán hai người đứng tại bên cửa sổ đưa mắt nhìn Khương Daniel lái xe ra cửa tiểu khu, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, ôm lấy Kim Tại Hoán, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng nói.

"Chúng ta Hoán ni còn nhớ hay không phải khóc nói thích ta, muốn đem chính mình cũng cho ta sự tình rồi?"

"Đừng quá gấp, cái này đèn đỏ trôi qua về sau, hạ cái giao lộ xoay trái liền đến."

Khương Daniel an ủi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm xúc.

"Bất quá còn có một việc, muốn hỏi một chút Mẫn Huyền học trưởng."

Khương Daniel đem thân thể tiến đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước mặt, nắm bắt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái cằm.

"Dùng đằng sau liền có thể bắn ra người tới, là thế nào ở phía trên diễu võ giương oai?"

Hai vạn số không sáu trăm mười ba duyệt


	283. Chapter 283

1w chữ cẩu huyết

Một phát hoàn tất

OOC

-

Tiếng mưa rơi róc rách, giống ở tại bên dòng suối. Tình nguyện Thiên Thiên trời mưa, cho là ngươi là bởi vì trời mưa không tới.

01

Ung Thánh Hựu lần trước nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đã là một tuần trước kia.

Ngày đó cũng mưa, sấm sét vang dội, cuồng phong gào thét, đấu mưa lớn điểm đánh trên mặt đất lốp bốp, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở phòng khách xem tivi. Hắn kỳ thật nhìn cũng không chuyên tâm, bỗng nhiên đột nhiên đứt cầu dao, biệt thự một mảnh đen kịt, hắn cũng không muốn đi châm nến, cô độc cùng đen tối làm bạn là không thể tốt hơn.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại nghe tiếng mưa rơi nghĩ đến sự tình, đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê tựa hồ nghe đến cờ-rắc tiếng thắng xe, nhưng nghĩ đến dù sao cũng không thể nào là đến tìm hắn, liền không có để ở trong lòng ngủ tiếp trong bóng đêm, thẳng đến "Răng rắc" một tiếng, khóa cửa bị mở ra.

Là đang nằm mơ sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy mở mắt ra, mông lung trong tầm mắt ngược lại là thật trông thấy thân ảnh quen thuộc, thế là lập tức liền thanh tỉnh, đứng dậy.

"Ngươi làm sao lại đến?"

"Ta không thể tới sao?"

Người đến ngữ khí hơi không kiên nhẫn, hắn đem dù phiết ở một bên, đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, đem đầu chôn tại cổ của hắn bên trong, tóc bị mưa thấm ướt một chút, mang theo ẩm ướt lộc hàn khí, có chút băng. Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh đến khẽ run rẩy, hết lần này tới lần khác trong miệng hắn thở ra nhiệt khí lại ấm áp phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không bỏ được đem hắn đẩy ra.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Tiếng mưa rơi rất lớn, tiếng nói chuyện rất nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu hết lần này tới lần khác nghe rõ, hắn đưa tay vòng lấy dựa vào hắn người.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi uống say."

02

Người sẽ từ lúc nào mở miệng nói yêu đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu là thường xuyên nâng lên cái chữ này, tại màn ảnh bên trong, tại lễ trao giải bên trên, tại internet bên trên cùng fan hâm mộ hỗ động lúc, ta yêu ngươi thành nhất phổ thông bất quá kinh doanh câu nói.

Này yêu chân thành lại không phải thực tình.

Mà thực tình ở nơi nào? Thực tình thường thường tại quan sát từ đằng xa mong mà không được, như là cự long bảo tàng bị chôn sâu trong lòng đất, dù sao là không thể tuỳ tiện thổ lộ. Mà hắn người yêu, tạm thời tính làm người yêu Khương Daniel ngược lại là thường xuyên đem cái này chữ treo tại bên miệng.

Tại hắn say rượu lúc, lúc ở trên giường, hoặc là cả hai điệp gia, hắn dùng sức đem mình chôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội dùng đến mông lung, mang theo mùi rượu âm điệu từng ngụm hô hào yêu.

"Thánh Hựu a, ta yêu ngươi."

"Ta yêu ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Câu nói này xa so với bất luận cái gì lời nói dễ nghe, nhưng đúng vậy a, yêu để người không thanh tỉnh, không thanh tỉnh lúc yêu nhưng lại có mấy phần có thể tin đâu?

Tổng bất quá là bọc lấy vỏ bọc đường độc dược, phẩm nhất phẩm liền nhổ ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu là nghĩ như vậy, cho nên đối mặt cái này phân biệt không rõ thật giả thổ lộ yêu thương hắn thường thường đều không trả lời, nhiều nhất chỉ là ngây người một hai giây, hoặc là ở trên người người phía sau lưu lại hai đạo khắc sâu trảo ấn.

Điều này đại biểu, ta nghe được, nhưng ta không tin.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải là không có bất mãn qua, không chỉ một lần tại dùng tận lực làm lúc câm lấy cuống họng hỏi,

"Ngươi yêu ta sao?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, con mẹ nó ngươi có yêu ta hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường liền đem hai chân đỡ tại Khương Daniel trên lưng, dùng cũng không thuần thục kỹ xảo lấy lòng hắn, Khương Daniel bình thường liền sẽ đem vấn đề ném đến sau đầu, ngược lại càng dùng sức một chút lại một chút, đem mình lạc ấn tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu khớp xương.

Cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có trả lời.

Tại sáng sớm, không biết là luôn luôn cạn ngủ còn là đơn thuần bởi vì cảm giác nóng nguyên biến mất, cảm giác an toàn theo Khương Daniel rời giường cùng một chỗ chạy mất, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ nhìn xem hắn mặc quần áo, sau đó ngồi dậy thay Khương Daniel đánh lên cà vạt, đang cho hắn chỉnh lý quần áo nếp uốn lúc nói một câu,

"Lần sau uống rượu cũng đừng lái xe trở về, không an toàn."

Khương Daniel liền cổ động câu lên một cái khóe miệng, liếc xéo lấy hắn,

"Không hổ là vua màn ảnh, diễn thật mẹ hắn ôn nhu."

03

Nhiều buồn cười, trước một đêm còn đang nói yêu cầu ái, hôm sau nói chuyện liền kẹp bổng có gai, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm không quen bị đâm phải buồn bực đau, Khương Daniel trước kia đối với hắn nhiều ôn nhu a. Theo lý thuyết hắn một cái tại ngành giải trí sờ soạng lần mò, tâm sớm liền như là sắt tường đồng bích, nhưng hắn cùng Khương Daniel trước kia ngọt ngào liền thành buồn bực chùy, một cái búa xuống dưới, tâm lõm một nửa, lại khó phục hồi như cũ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật cảm thấy Khương Daniel buồn cười, muốn đáp lại chính là hắn, nói hắn diễn kịch cũng là hắn, giả sử thật có thể gặp dịp thì chơi còn ngược lại tốt, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác còn động đậy chân tình.

Mọi người luôn nói muốn hướng mặt trước nhìn, nhưng quá khứ nhu tình mật ý lại làm sao có thể tuỳ tiện dứt bỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu quên không được Khương Daniel ôn nhu đã nói, nói hắn đối với hắn vừa thấy đã yêu, nói hắn nhất định sẽ đem hắn nâng thành đại minh tinh, nói hắn yêu hắn.

Đại minh tinh xem như, yêu lại trở nên không dám ước lượng.

Nhưng từ đầu tính lên, hắn cũng trách không được Khương Daniel cái gì, dù sao ngay từ đầu cũng không có xuống định Nghĩa quan hệ, dần dần từng bước đi đến cũng không thể bình thường hơn được. Huống mà lại còn là hắn xa cách trước đây, Khương Daniel nhiều nhất xem như thuận nước đẩy thuyền, nhưng cái này cũng chứng minh hắn xác thực chán ghét không phải sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ mình là lúc nào học được hút thuốc, vừa mới bắt đầu hắn sẽ còn đem cái gạt tàn thuốc giấu tủ lạnh, đem hộp thuốc lá chôn tại trong ngăn tủ. Càng về sau hắn hận không thể vào ngày thường bên trong thuốc lá vòng trực tiếp nôn Khương Daniel trên mặt, hắn thừa nhận mình làm lại khó chịu, nhưng chiến tranh lạnh kỳ nhìn đối phương một mặt muốn nói lại thôi biểu lộ thực tại là mừng thầm.

Coi như quan hệ lúng ta lúng túng, pháo hay là đang đánh, chỉ là cuộc chiến này không còn là tình đến nồng lúc vừa vặn, mà là hoàn toàn nhìn quân địch đến nhà bái phỏng tâm tình, bọn hắn bắt đầu ở riêng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu còn tưởng rằng Khương Daniel sẽ không trở về, nhưng cách cái mười ngày nửa tháng người này kiểu gì cũng sẽ uống đến say khướt tìm tới cửa, hoàn toàn không gặp ngày thường đối chọi gay gắt cái bóng.

Mặc dù trở về tần suất càng ngày càng thấp, Ung Thánh Hựu còn hoài nghi tới hắn đến số lần ít như vậy làm sao mỗi lần cũng còn gặp bên trên hắn ở nhà, Khương Daniel có thể hay không cũng có bị sập cửa vào mặt thời điểm, sau đó liền ngốc thiếu nhớ tới hắn là mình kim chủ, Khương Daniel đối với hắn hành trình nắm giữ được so chính hắn đều còn rõ ràng chút.

Xem ra là thật đỏ đến vong ngã, bản đều quên.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lại, Khương Daniel đối với mình chí ít còn không phải hoàn toàn bất quá hỏi, trong tay còn cầm hắn hành trình đâu, thế là trong lòng sẽ còn nổi lên bất tranh khí chua ngọt bọt biển.

Tình cảm cái đồ chơi này còn có thể khổ bên trong làm vui, hắn cảm thấy mình thật bất tranh khí, nhưng nếu như một mực bất tranh khí liền thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu hết lần này tới lần khác còn không chịu cúi đầu. Hắn lạnh lẽo mạc Khương Daniel liền xa lánh, Khương Daniel xa cách hắn liền càng lãnh đạm, giống đóa bị đông cứng tại cấp đống thất hoa hồng, toàn thân có gai, giương nanh múa vuốt, kỳ thật kia đâm sớm bị cóng đến va vào liền rơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu càng ngày càng mẫn cảm, không phải là không có đầu nguồn, hắn cùng Khương Daniel công ty ký hiệp ước nhanh đến kỳ, nhưng bên người tất cả mọi người đúng là không tục hẹn chuyện này bảo trì im miệng không nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ từ bản thân mới xuất đạo lúc ấy, còn không có nhiều bận bịu, Khương Daniel ban đều không lên phải cứ cùng hắn dính cùng một chỗ, đặc trợ một bộ muốn nói không dám nói táo bón mặt là Ung Thánh Hựu rất lâu vui vẻ nguồn suối.

Phong thủy luân chuyển, hắn nói bóng nói gió hỏi đặc trợ Khương Daniel có còn muốn hay không tiếp tục ký hắn lúc, đặc trợ cùng trong trí nhớ giống nhau như đúc táo bón mặt cũng không còn có thể chọc cười hắn.

Có chút buồn cười, hắn từ tại Trường Thành bên trên vui cười Bao Tự biến thành chờ đợi U vương ra lệnh một tiếng chư hầu, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn ngay cả phản loạn thực lực cũng không có. Ngày đó đặc trợ nghẹn nửa ngày biệt xuất câu: "Ngươi vì cái gì không trực tiếp hỏi Khương tổng đâu?"

Hỏi cái gì a.

"Khương Daniel ngươi có phải hay không không quan tâm ta rồi?"

Thật TM mất mặt.

04

Trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm thấy mình cùng Khương Daniel nhanh tách ra.

Hắn cũng không biết mình tại cưỡng cái gì, từ đạo kia bộ « mong muốn đơn phương » từ hắn thu được kịch bản sau liền quyết định nhất định phải diễn, nhưng Khương Daniel hết lần này tới lần khác điên ma đồng dạng không để hắn chụp, hai người chỉ thiếu chút nữa ra tay đánh nhau, đây là chiến tranh lạnh sau lần thứ nhất đường đường chính chính cãi nhau.

Khương Daniel đem mình thích nhất bình hoa đều nện xuống đất, thở hổn hển, lông mày đều vặn tại cùng một chỗ, ngữ điệu lại không mang theo phẫn nộ, ngược lại giống cầu khẩn đồng dạng.

"Ngươi thật muốn đi chụp?"

"Khương Daniel ngươi đang sợ cái gì? Là cảm thấy câu kia 'Con hát vô tình, làm sao có thể?' câu lên ngươi hồi ức cùng cộng minh? Ngươi trong lòng hư sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí có chút hùng hổ dọa người, hắn thỏa mãn nhìn xem Khương Daniel nháy mắt biến sắc mặt.

"Ta cùng từ đạo lần kia nói chuyện, quả nhiên bị ngươi nghe được."

"Ta từ đó về sau liền xa lánh ngươi, ngươi không có cảm giác sao? Hay là ngươi quen thuộc tại lừa mình dối người, hoặc là căn bản không có đem ta ý nghĩ để ở trong lòng, vậy ta nghe không nghe thấy lại có quan hệ gì?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, từ đạo hí ngươi thật không thể tiếp, hắn... Ta cầu ngươi được hay không."

"Vì cái gì không thể tiếp? Ta một bộ đăng đế cũng là bởi vì từ đạo hí, ta cùng hắn phối hợp ăn ý, hắn còn đối ta có ơn tri ngộ, hắn làm ơn ta ta lại cự tuyệt hắn cái này như cái gì lời nói? Huống hồ từ đạo nói bộ này hí kết cục còn không có định, phải diễn tiếp mới biết được cuối cùng sẽ là tình tiết ra sao, ta quá hiếu kỳ, ta quá muốn biết bọn hắn kết cục, cho nên bộ này đùa ta diễn định."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi diễn cái gì không tốt hết lần này tới lần khác muốn đi diễn một cái tại trên sân khấu y y nha nha bị dưới đài người đùa cợt con hát?"

"Trong mắt ngươi ta không phải liền là cái con hát sao? Đây không phải tự ngươi nói sao?"

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn rất lâu, cuối cùng vung cửa ra ngoài, bộp một tiếng, giống đánh tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, đau nhức. Hôm sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiếp vào người đại diện thông tri, để hắn thu thập thu thập chuẩn bị tiến tổ.

05

Từ đạo bộ này hí quay chụp phương thức rất kỳ quái, không giống cái khác kịch bản toát ra chụp ống kính, lại trải qua hậu kỳ biên tập. Rõ ràng không phải một kính đến cùng, hắn hết lần này tới lần khác muốn thuận thời gian tuyến chụp, nói dạng này mới có thể vào hí, mới có thể diễn sống, dạng này xuyên xuống dưới mới có thể biết thích hợp nhất « mong muốn đơn phương » kết cục.

May mà bối cảnh phần lớn đều tại rạp hát, trực tiếp thuận xuống dưới tiến độ so trong tưởng tượng còn nhanh hơn.

Sân khấu kịch dựng rất cao, chỉnh tề, chính gặp trải qua năm, khắp nơi đều treo đèn lồng đỏ, lộ ra lại vui mừng vừa nóng náo. Dưới đài tốp năm tốp ba ngồi người, ở giữa nhất ngồi một người mặc tây trang đại thiếu gia. Cái này đại thiếu gia vểnh lên chân bắt chéo một mặt không kiên nhẫn, trước mặt bày biện thượng hạng Long Tỉnh cùng trái cây.

Đây là trận đầu hí.

"action!"

"Làm sao còn không bắt đầu a? Không phải bảo hôm nay có người mới mà sao? Bộ dáng đâu?"

"Nhị thiếu, lập tức, cái này hắn lần thứ nhất lên đài có chút khẩn trương, chuẩn bị phải có hơi lâu, thực tại là thật có lỗi a."

Rạp hát chưởng quỹ một bộ cúi đầu khom lưng chó săn dạng, cái này đại thiếu gia không để ý tới hắn, đá hai cước cái bàn, vừa muốn tiếp tục ồn ào, màn che kéo ra, diễn viên nhóm từng cái ra sân.

"Từ khi ta, theo lớn Vương Đông chinh tây chiến, thụ gian nan vất vả cùng lao lực, năm phục mỗi năm. Hận chỉ hận vô đạo Tần đem sinh linh đồ thán, chỉ làm hại chúng bách tính khốn khổ khốn khổ."

Thiếu gia đem chân bắt chéo buông xuống, nghe một đoạn này mà liền đại thủ chụp tốt, hắn chỗ nào biết cái gì kinh kịch, chỉ là cái này mới Ngu Cơ, dáng dấp là thật thật tốt. Thuốc màu mặt trang đều che đậy không được hắn tuấn tú hình dáng, thật muốn nhìn một chút hắn cởi trang không thi phấn trang điểm dáng vẻ.

"Chưởng quỹ, cho hắn đưa hai lẵng hoa."

"Két, qua, Thánh Hựu a, ngươi cái này bản lĩnh không tệ a, hát phải cùng chính quy ra đồng dạng tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, "Chỗ nào có thể đâu, ta liền tìm lão sư học một đoạn này, lại sau này lại không được."

Từ đạo cười tủm tỉm, "Ta không có lớn hơn ngươi bao nhiêu, ngươi nhưng so với ta khắc khổ nhiều, hậu sinh khả uý a."

"Từ đạo ngươi lời nói này, ta là diễn viên, khắc khổ là hẳn là, ngài là tân duệ đạo diễn, phiến tử bộ bộ cao danh tiếng, ta về sau còn nhiều hơn dựa vào ngài đâu."

"Đi đi, Ung vua màn ảnh, ta đừng lẫn nhau thổi phồng, trận tiếp theo hí là ngươi cùng Khương Nhị thiếu lần thứ nhất đối thủ hí, nhanh đi chuẩn bị cẩn thận."

06

Nhị thiếu gia họ Khương, thực tại là có chút xảo, nhưng cái này cũng thuận tiện Ung Thánh Hựu nhập hí, hắn tại trong đầu đem đối thủ diễn viên mặt nghĩ thành Khương Daniel.

Rạp hát hậu trường, hắn bị chưởng quỹ dắt đến Khương Nhị thiếu trước mặt.

"Còn không mau cho nhị thiếu chào hỏi, hắn hôm nay nhưng nâng ngươi trận."

"Nhị thiếu tốt, tạ ơn nhị thiếu."

Hắn cười đến ngại ngùng, tựa như lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, người đại diện chụp chụp lưng của hắn, để hắn đi lên cho lão bản chào hỏi.

"Khương tổng tốt."

"Ngươi tên gì?"

Ký ức cùng cảnh tượng trước mắt trùng hợp.

"Tên của ta có chút khó nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn bút họa.

"Ta tên là cái tiện danh, thiếu gia gọi ta dật ngang liền tốt."

"Thánh Thiên phù hộ, tên rất hay, ngươi bị phụ mẫu chúc mừng lấy a." "

"Còn như dật sĩ khí ngang tàng, ngươi cái hát hí khúc, danh tự đến rất có khí khái."

Đây chính là lần đầu gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết dật ngang đối Khương Nhị thiếu mang như thế nào ước mơ, hắn cũng quên đi mình mới gặp Khương Daniel là như thế nào tâm tình. Nhưng diễn tuồng vui này, là nghĩ đến Khương Daniel diễn, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhìn chiếu lại lúc nhìn xem ánh mắt của mình, mới phản ứng được.

Nguyên lai lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, hắn liền bắt đầu vui vẻ hắn.

07

Hí đập tới một nửa thời điểm đoàn làm phim thả lần giả, a di đến quét dọn qua, trong nhà không phải rất loạn, nhưng một phòng quạnh quẽ để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nói không ra mệt mỏi.

Hắn chính diễn đến dật ngang cùng Khương Nhị thiếu nồng tình mật ý thời điểm, trở về cái này chênh lệch đúng là có chút lớn. Hắn hơi nhớ nhung Khương Daniel, từ đó lần trước tan rã trong không vui về sau, bọn hắn đến hiện tại lẫn nhau đều không có liên lạc qua, đoán chừng về sau cũng sẽ không có liên hệ đi, bởi vì ngày mai hắn liền muốn về studio, Khương Daniel xem ra đây là triệt để từ bỏ hắn.

Mưa to phiêu bạt, trong nhà nhảy áp, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại, vuốt vuốt hắn những ngày này diễn trò.

Khương Nhị thiếu không có việc gì liền đi nâng dật ngang trận, người chung quanh đều nói đây là Khương gia Nhị thiếu gia nâng sừng, cả đám đều khách khí với hắn. Danh phẩm châu báu một chồng một chồng đưa, dật ngang tâm sớm đã bị sờ động, cũng không phải ham điểm ấy phú quý, mà là bị cảm động. Hắn bị bán tại gánh hát học hát hí khúc về sau, cái này còn là lần đầu tiên có người đối với hắn tốt như vậy.

"Thiếu gia, ngươi vì cái gì đối ta tốt như vậy."

"Mới đầu là thấy mới khởi ý, hiện tại là rơi vào tính cách của ngươi, thích ngươi thuần thật thiện lương."

"Phi, ngươi rõ ràng là thấy sắc khởi ý mới đúng."

"Dật ngang nói cái gì đều đúng, ai bảo ta thích ngươi đây?"

"Hì hì, dật ngang cũng thích thiếu gia, về sau ta muốn Thiên Thiên hát hí khúc cho ngươi nghe, không hát Bá Vương Biệt Cơ, liền hát cái này —— chỉ mong phải Nguyệt lão dắt tơ hồng, nhân duyên sớm ngày ngay cả. Nhưng cầu uyên minh ổn, không cầu đạp Linh Yên."

"Ngươi sẽ còn hát Việt kịch?"

"Thiếu gia nghe qua?"

"Ngươi tên tiểu quỷ linh tinh không biết được từ chỗ nào học, nhưng ngươi hát sai diễn viên, ta mới là Đường Dần, ngươi nên hát Thu Hương mới đúng."

"Ta mặc kệ, ta liền muốn cùng thiếu gia kết nhân duyên, thiếu gia sẽ sẽ không vĩnh viễn thích ta?"

"Sẽ."

"Sẽ "

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu hình tượng đột nhiên lại cùng Khương Daniel trùng điệp, lúc kia bọn hắn vừa cùng một chỗ không bao lâu, hắn không để Khương Daniel cho hắn xé tài nguyên, liền tự mình chạy một chút rồng bao, diễn diễn nhỏ phối cũng thật vui vẻ.

Khương Daniel không có chuyện liền đi studio nhìn hắn, động tĩnh đặc biệt lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có chút xấu hổ. Hắn phần diễn không nhiều, tại studio lại như cái Đại Phật bị cúng bái, một phen đều khách khách khí khí với hắn, đạo diễn còn cưỡng ép cho hắn nhiều hơn phần diễn.

"Ngươi lần sau đừng đến studio a, đều dọa đến mọi người."

"Ta chính là muốn nói cho tất cả mọi người, ngươi là ta sủng."

"Vậy ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn sủng ta sao?"

"Sẽ."

08

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại có chút buồn ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên ghế sa lon nương theo lấy tiếng mưa rơi kém chút ngủ.

Sau đó Khương Daniel liền uống đến say khướt trở về, vào nhà liền ôm hắn nói yêu hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm kỳ thật có chút động dung. Hắn khống chế không nổi đem mình cùng Khương Daniel cố sự hướng « mong muốn đơn phương » bên trên bao, dật ngang có bao nhiêu thích Khương Nhị ít, Ung Thánh Hựu liền có bao nhiêu thích Khương Daniel.

Nếu không phải diễn bộ này hí, Ung Thánh Hựu còn sẽ không biết trí nhớ của mình lại lốt như vậy, có thể đem cái này từng li từng tí, đem Khương Daniel tất cả ôn nhu đều nhớ tinh tường. Hắn nhịn không được suy đoán dật ngang cùng Khương Nhị thiếu kết cục, nhớ hắn cùng Khương Daniel lại sẽ đi đến đâu bước đâu?

Hắn hôm sau lần đầu tiên đối Khương Daniel ôn nhu một câu, lại bị châm chọc khiêu khích trực tiếp phiến về trong vỏ.

Hắn kém chút quên, dật ngang cùng Khương Nhị thiếu đằng sau sẽ còn bộc phát mâu thuẫn, hắn như thế nào lại cùng Khương Daniel chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua trăm năm tốt hợp.

Hôm sau về studio, tùy tiện chụp chụp liền đi qua một tuần, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến lần trước nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hay là một tuần trước kia, ngày đó cùng hôm nay đồng dạng mưa.

Hôm nay là Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nói chờ mong, lại một mực chờ đợi đợi một tuồng kịch.

Tuồng vui này mở đầu không có người cùng hắn đối hí, Khương Nhị thiếu chỉ xuất diễn thanh âm, thanh âm này phải hậu kỳ phối, cho nên hiện trường nhưng thật ra là Ung Thánh Hựu một người kịch một vai. Cái này phi thường khảo nghiệm diễn viên bản lĩnh, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng, một màn này sẽ không có người so hắn diễn tốt hơn rồi.

Dật ngang gỡ trang, giống thường ngày đi bao phòng tìm Nhị thiếu gia, lại tại cửa ra vào nghe thấy bên trong có cái khác tiếng người nói chuyện, hắn tò mò nằm sấp tại cửa ra vào nghe.

Hiện trường lặng ngắt như tờ, toàn bộ nhờ Ung Thánh Hựu lâm thời phát huy, hắn lại cảm thấy mình thật thật mà nghe được âm.

"Ngươi đối với hắn nghiêm túc?"

"Con hát vô tình, làm sao có thể."

Thanh âm không lớn, mỗi một chữ hắn lại đều nghe rõ ràng.

Cái này hắn là dật ngang, cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu.

09

Đã không có kêu trời trách đất, cũng không âm thầm rơi lệ, dật ngang câu lên một cái tự giễu cười, quay người rời đi.

Là hắn quá ngây thơ, đem nhầm trêu đùa khi tán tỉnh, hắn cho là mình là lãng tử hồi đầu cảng, hiện tại mới rõ ràng chính mình chỉ là Khương Nhị thiếu lưu luyến trong bụi hoa lớn lên tương đối đẹp mắt đóa hoa kia thôi. Hắn vì hắn mà ra, mặc chàng ngắt lấy, bị thả tại trong bình hoa cẩn thận tẩm bổ, hiện tại mới đột nhiên nhớ tới, mặc kệ hắn mở nhiều diễm, chờ thêm thời kỳ nở hoa, bị ném đi chính là hắn kết cục duy nhất.

Tốt một cái con hát vô tình a.

Tại Khương Nhị thiếu trong mắt, mình cũng liền bất quá... Là một cái con hát mà thôi, hạ cửu lưu, vô tình không Nghĩa... Con hát thôi.

Hắn là thật vô tình, cho nên tại cảm giác tình cảm bị lừa gạt sau còn trang không chuyện phát sinh qua, chờ a ma đến tìm hắn, nói Nhị thiếu gia chờ hắn thật lâu, hắn mới lại chậm ung dung dạo bước lên lầu.

Hắn lại là giả vô tình, nước mắt đều để trong lòng lưu, thân phận địa vị không cho phép hắn phản kháng vận mệnh, ngông nghênh tự tôn không cho phép hắn ủy khúc cầu toàn. Nhưng kia giấu tại sóng mắt bên trong tình ý, ê ẩm sưng đau đớn tâm, đủ kiểu cảm xúc vò tạp cùng một chỗ, sau cùng kết luận chính là hắn đẩy không ra Khương Nhị ít, nhưng cũng không nghĩ thêm tới gần.

"Ngươi... Làm sao rồi?"

Thiếu gia quan tâm đầy đủ để dật ngang không khỏi vì đó dâng lên một tia mỏi mệt.

"Ta hơi mệt chút."

"Muốn mời bác sĩ sao?"

"Không cần, ta nghỉ ngơi một lát là được."

"Kia ta hôm nay không quấy rầy ngươi, ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt."

Khương Nhị thiếu sờ sờ dật ngang mặt, hôn một chút khóe mắt của hắn, quay người ra khỏi phòng.

"Thiếu gia!"

Dật ngang kêu hắn lại, thiếu gia nghi hoặc quay đầu.

"Cái gì?"

"Thiếu gia... Ta hôm nay đến thời điểm nghe thấy thiếu gia trong phòng có người bên ngoài, liền không có tốt tiến đến, đi xuống trước tản bộ, không nghĩ tới còn ít hơn gia tìm người đến tìm, dật ngang cảm thấy rất thật có lỗi."

Khương Nhị thiếu... Ta cầu ngươi... Ta ám chỉ rõ ràng như vậy, ngươi giải thích một câu đi, gạt ta cũng tốt, khác cũng được, chỉ cần lộ ra một chút điểm, ngươi đối với ta là thật sự có tình liền tốt.

"A... Không có chuyện, ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt."

Dật ngang nhìn xem hắn một cái chớp mắt dừng lại cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, nguyên lai so ra vẻ hiểu biết đáng ghét hơn, là giả câm vờ điếc.

Trong mắt giọt kia nước mắt, đến cuối cùng cũng không có đến rơi xuống.

10

"Cạch! Qua! Quá đẹp quá đẹp, rõ ràng không có có cảm xúc bộc phát, nhưng tình cảm lại phi thường sung mãn, để quần chúng tâm đều nắm chặt cùng một chỗ, ta muốn chính là loại cảm giác này!"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có xuất diễn, hắn ngay cả tiếu dung đều kéo không ra, dùng một loại giọng nói nhàn nhạt về,

"Ta nghĩ tới muốn hay không diễn kịch liệt chút, nhưng phát giác liền phải dạng này diễn, chỉ có thể dạng này diễn."

"Lúc đầu coi là muốn tốt mấy đầu ngươi mới có thể tìm được cảm giác, chuyển một ngày thời gian cho cái này ống kính đâu, không nghĩ tới ngươi như thế không chịu thua kém, một đầu qua a. Ta ngày hôm nay không chụp, ngươi đi điều chỉnh hạ cảm xúc đi, ta đi cùng biên kịch thảo luận một chút kết cục."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật mỏi mệt, tuồng vui này không cần đại hống đại khiếu, lại hao hết sạch hắn tất cả tinh lực, hắn đem mình không muốn nhất hồi ức một ngày lại qua một lần, chẳng qua là lúc đó hắn ngay cả thử dũng khí đều không có.

Không phải không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel có lẽ là nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, nhưng kia lời nói quả thực làm bị thương Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim. Hắn kỳ thật cũng không mẫn cảm già mồm, studio bên trong thường xuyên có tin đồn, nói hắn được bao nuôi, bán nhan sắc, Ung Thánh Hựu không có để ở trong lòng, bởi vì yêu đương là chuyện hai người, cũng không cần ngoại nhân lý giải cùng ủng hộ.

Cho nên hắn cái eo ưỡn đến mức thẳng tắp, hoàn toàn không đem lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ để vào mắt, nhưng Khương Daniel miệng bên trong ra tới ý Nghĩa liền không giống, đây là người yêu của hắn tự mình đâm sống lưng của hắn xương, gièm pha hắn, xem thường hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại là thuyết phục không được mình hoàn toàn không cách ứng, cho nên ngạnh sinh sinh vắng vẻ Khương Daniel mấy ngày. Vừa mới bắt đầu Khương Daniel còn hống hắn, đang ăn mấy ngày mặt lạnh sau thiếu gia tính tình đi lên, cũng không chịu cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bởi vậy quyết định hắn đối với mình chỉ là chơi đùa ý nghĩ.

Từ đó tại một người đau lòng một người không hiểu thấu tình trạng hạ, hai người từ thân mật vô gian trở nên dần dần từng bước đi đến.

Nhà thành nhà khách, Khương Daniel muốn tới thì tới, muốn đi thì đi, nhìn ra được hắn có khi nghĩ cố gắng hòa hoãn không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nể mặt hắn. Có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thật khó chịu điên, ngay cả tại sau khi tắm xong, phòng tắm tấm gương nhiễm lên sương mù, hắn đều sẽ vô ý thức viết lên Khương Daniel tính danh, nhưng lại trong lòng người yêu nằm ở bên người lúc, nghĩ đến nhưng là như thế nào tại trận này đánh cờ bên trong một mực kéo đẩy.

Hắn không muốn thua, cũng không muốn thắng, không nỡ cái này sáng ngời, lại lại e ngại thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa đau nhức.

Yêu thích khổ, yêu tội gì a.

Quá khứ như là một bên cũ mộng, vẫn luôn là hắn tại mong muốn đơn phương, giấc mộng kia tỉnh thời gian lại tại khi nào đâu?

11

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cùng từ đạo hợp tác thời điểm, cảm thấy thanh âm hắn có chút quen tai, nghĩ nửa ngày mới nhớ tới thanh âm này cực giống ngày đó cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện người.

Từ đạo tìm hắn thời điểm, nói là nhìn qua hắn diễn nhỏ phối, ánh mắt rất có hí, là hắn muốn. Ung Thánh Hựu còn ngốc không sững sờ trèo lên tin, nhưng hiện tại tưởng tượng, nhỏ phối diễn cho dù tốt cũng không thể nào trực tiếp đi cái này đại vận a. Nếu như Khương Daniel cùng từ đạo có giao tình, vậy hắn cái này kịch bản lai lịch đã làm cho suy nghĩ sâu xa.

Bất quá hắn không có cơ hội đi chứng minh nghi ngờ của mình, Khương Daniel cùng hắn hiện tại trừ nhục thể cơ hồ không có khác giao lưu, nếu không phải mỗi lần đều là đối phương tìm đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đều muốn hoài nghi mình là hắn tìm kỹ, hay là không cần tiền cái chủng loại kia.

Mà lại coi như hỏi, hắn làm sao mở miệng, nói hắn ngày đó nghe được từ đạo thanh âm, đem sự tình chọn tại ngoài sáng bên trên? Hiện tại sớm qua đối chất thời cơ. Mà lại có hỏi hay không thì có ý nghĩa gì chứ, nếu như đây thật là Khương Daniel thay hắn tranh thủ đến tài nguyên, hắn cũng làm như tiền chơi gái, không phải vậy thì càng khi không chuyện phát sinh qua.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel hiện tại quan hệ cân bằng không thể bị đánh vỡ, vạn nhất Thiên Bình nghiêng đến hắn một mực không muốn đối mặt bên kia, vậy hắn liền sẽ trực tiếp bị vận mệnh cái này cự hình cầu bập bênh trực tiếp cho ép đến thịt nát xương tan.

Mặc dù lúng ta lúng túng quan hệ có lúc thật để Ung Thánh Hựu thở không nổi, nhưng hắn cũng không hối hận, chưa từng cảm thấy mình chuyện bé xé ra to, hắn đây chỉ là đem mình đặt ở một cái an toàn vị trí, dạng này mới sẽ không lo lắng cho mình té xuống.

Nhưng có khi hắn cũng thoải mái không dậy, Phù Hoa ngành giải trí tăng thêm hắn không chỗ phát tiết xoắn xuýt tình cảm như cái kén lớn đem hắn đoàn đoàn bao vây, hắn ra không được, cũng chỉ có thể chờ đợi ngạt thở chết mất.

Lúc này hắn liền bắt đầu nghĩ, tiếp tục như vậy hắn cùng Khương Daniel sẽ có cái dạng gì kết cục, là lẫn nhau dây dưa cả một đời, vẫn là hắn qua thưởng vị kỳ hạn liền bị chán ghét mà vứt bỏ. Cái sau khả năng đoán chừng lớn hơn một chút, không có giao lưu tình cảm ngay cả lẫn nhau thế giới đều tiến vào không được, còn thế nào đàm cả một đời đâu?

Tốt tại hắn bằng từ đạo bộ này hí cầm vua màn ảnh một lần là nổi tiếng, coi như bị bỏ qua, vậy hắn rời đi bóng lưng cũng sẽ không quá khó coi. Nhưng chỉ là tưởng tượng hắn cùng Khương Daniel tách ra hình tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền khổ sở đến muốn mạng, so ngày đó nghe lén đến nói chuyện sau còn muốn lòng như đao cắt.

Tâm hắn hoảng tại Khương Daniel không yêu hắn, cho nên đem mình nhốt vào ốc sên vỏ bọc bên trong, lại sợ tại Khương Daniel vứt xuống hắn, cho nên vẫn là lộ ra một nửa con nhím cái bụng.

Có chút chật vật, kiên cường lại yếu ớt.

12

Chụp xong dật ngang coi là Khương Nhị thiếu chỉ đem mình làm quyến sủng cái này màn hí về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu có hơn phân nửa ngày nghỉ kỳ.

Bởi vì là kết cục một mực không có định, phía sau kịch bản kỳ thật không có bao nhiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu về khách sạn đảo kịch bản đằng sau thật mỏng vài trang.

Nhị thiếu gia cùng thường ngày không khác ngày ngày tới nghe hí, dật ngang mỗi lần hát xong hí liền giả vờ như thân thể khó chịu đẩy Khương Nhị thiếu hẹn, mấy lần về sau, thiếu gia dứt khoát ở phía sau đài chắn hắn.

"Dật ngang, dục cầm cố túng là tình thú, nhưng ngươi cũng muốn nói cho ta biết hiện ở tiến độ đi, ta lại muốn đến mấy lần mới có thể thắng tâm của ngươi a."

"Dật ngang tâm một mực tại thiếu gia chỗ ấy."

"Vậy ngươi vì sao không để ý tới ta?"

"Thiếu gia nghĩ nhiều, là thân thể ta không thoải mái."

Dật ngang nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Khương Nhị ít, hướng phía trước đi hai bước liền bị một đôi tay ôm trở về, Khương Nhị thiếu đem hắn kéo, miệng dán lỗ tai của hắn.

"Thân thể của ngươi tốt nhất nhanh lên tốt, ta sủng ngươi không phải ngươi ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu tư bản."

Dật ngang nghe câu nói này, lạnh một nửa tâm toàn lạnh.

"Thiếu gia, ta đây là tâm bệnh, được không."

Dật ngang tránh ra gấp cố tay của hắn, trang còn không có gỡ, mặc vở kịch bào, rời đi bóng lưng giống con hoa hồng hồ điệp, chớp phải trương dương, cũng không biết phía trước là lửa, hay là ánh sáng.

13

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống kịch bản, dự định ra ngoài đi một chút, lại trong hành lang nghe được có người đàm luận Khương thị tập đoàn tổng giám đốc đến dò xét ban.

Khương Daniel? Hắn làm sao tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy kỳ quái, thượng bộ từ đạo hí Khương Daniel cũng không từng đến thăm dò qua ban, lần này hai người trước đó còn cãi nhau, hắn thế mà đến, trong lòng xông tới cao hứng là hắn lại thế nào thôi miên mình cũng lui không được triều.

Hắn vừa định lấy điện thoại di động ra cùng Khương Daniel liên hệ, liền tiếp tục nghe được hai người kia nói.

"Đúng vậy a, Khương tổng rất lâu không đến thăm dò qua Từ tổng ban."

"Từ tổng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lên tiếng hù đến thảo luận chúng tiểu cô nương nhảy một cái.

"A, Ung lão sư."

"Các ngươi nói, Khương thị tập đoàn tổng giám đốc đến dò xét Từ tổng ban?"

"Đúng a, có cái gì kỳ quái sao? Ai nha, ta quên Ung lão sư liền chụp hai lần từ đạo phiến, không biết bình thường. Chúng ta từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền theo từ đạo, cái kia Khương tổng từ hắn bộ thứ nhất hí liền bắt đầu ném tiền, ném xong tiền không có việc gì liền đến nhìn từ đạo chụp, hai người nhưng hợp chụp."

Khác một cái tiểu cô nương tiếp lời.

"Ngươi đừng nói a, ta trước đó còn cảm thấy hai người bọn họ có cái gì, ta từ đạo xem ra mi thanh mục tú, lại có tài hoa, cái này Khương tổng cũng tuấn tú lịch sự, nhiều phối a. Nhưng bộ phim trước Khương tổng ném tiền liền chưa từng tới, lần này ngay cả tiền đều không có ném, ta đều cho là hắn hai náo băng."

"Ngươi không biết sao, từ đạo tựa như là cho Khương tổng thổ lộ, sau đó bị cự tuyệt!"

"Thổ lộ?" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hỏi đánh gãy các nữ sinh bát quái.

"A, Ung lão sư thật xin lỗi, chúng ta trò chuyện cũng quá hưng phấn."

"Các ngươi nói đều là thật sao?"

"Chúng ta cũng không biết nữa, dù sao giống như nói là bộ này hí thiếu gia họ Khương cũng là bởi vì Khương tổng, bộ này hí phía sau ai oán chụp liền là chính hắn mong muốn đơn phương."

Nguyên lai là như vậy sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn ra đến thông khí, bên ngoài so trong phòng còn kiềm chế, mỗi một cái hắn nhìn không thấy nơi hẻo lánh đều lại đột nhiên xông ra một con mãnh thú, xé rách hắn ngụy trang cùng ảo tưởng, đem tự tôn của hắn nhai nát một ngụm nuốt vào, xong còn làm ọe một chút phun ra, giống là nói,

Thật khó ăn.

14

Nguyên lai tưởng rằng kịch bản cùng mình trời đất tạo nên xứng đôi, mới hiểu phải tự mình nhiều nhất coi như cái vai phụ.

Hắn không phải dật ngang, chân chính dật ngang tại máy quay phim đằng sau chỉ đạo lấy mình mỗi cái động tác độ cong, kia hắn là ai?

Ung Thánh Hựu tại phục khắc cuộc sống của người khác, vậy ai đến diễn Ung Thánh Hựu đâu?

Không... Không đúng.

Khương Daniel câu kia con hát vô tình nguyên lai không là lừa gạt tình cảm, mà là đang giải thích. Cho nên, hắn hay là dật ngang, chỉ là dật ngang không là nhân vật chính, hắn kết thúc xong, chính kịch ̣ mới bắt đầu.

Nghĩ như vậy đến, câu kia đưa vào tính cực mạnh lời kịch trách không được một chữ không kém, đây là đang thị uy sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu về gian phòng của mình, hắn không biết có phải hay không là trong đầu lặp lại quá nhiều lần câu nói kia, hắn hiện tại thật vô tình lên, lông mày không có nhíu một cái, nước mắt không có lưu một giọt.

Hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn ngủ một giấc, dưỡng tốt tinh thần trò xiếc chụp xong, liền chạy đi.

Đông đông đông ——

Ai tại gõ cửa?

Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại hoảng hốt thời điểm bị đánh thức, nửa bên đầu đều là đau, hắn vò cái đầu mở cửa, mơ hồ ở trong thậm chí cũng không phát hiện mình không mặc quần áo.

"Ngươi đây là biết ta muốn tới, thoát phải như vậy sạch sẽ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều thanh tỉnh, ngoài cửa là Khương Daniel.

15

Buổi tối đó bọn hắn làm rất nhiều lần, Ung Thánh Hựu gợi cảm giống chỉ mị hoặc miêu yêu, phát ra kiều mị thanh âm, dùng hết tất cả vốn liếng dây dưa Khương Daniel.

Một lần cuối cùng, hắn cưỡi tại Khương Daniel phía trên bị đỉnh làm cho một câu cũng nói không nên lời. Tiến đến lúc hắn dương cổ lên giống con cao quý thiên nga trắng, nước mắt cũng không có bởi vì cái này ngửa đầu động tác mà thu hồi đi, có một giọt thuận khóe mắt trượt xuống đến, rơi tại xốc xếch trên giường đơn.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel vừa mới vào nhà ôm hắn lúc nói một câu,

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Không có rượu tinh vị, không có nhiễm phải tình dục, thanh tỉnh lúc yêu a.

Tại sao tới phải muộn như vậy, tại hắn đặt quyết tâm rời đi thời điểm, đột nhiên tác thành cho hắn yêu.

Còn không bằng không đến đâu, loại cảm giác này tựa như là ngươi chờ gió canh chừng tranh mang đi, nhìn xem trục bên trên tuyến chạy chỉ còn một vòng, kết quả phát hiện cuối cùng một vòng đánh một cái tiểu kết trói tại trục bên trên. Ngươi không kịp giải khai nó, gió lớn đã quét đi chơi diều, mà trên tay ngươi liền thừa cây đoạn mất dây diều.

Coi như đem cây kia tuyến ném, có đôi khi hay là sẽ nghĩ lên, trục bên trên cái kia kết, có phải là nói rõ chơi diều kỳ thật cũng không muốn đi, nó có thể hay không trách ngươi không có lưu nó.

Tăng thêm bi thương thôi.

"Khương Daniel, ta có phải là không có nói qua, ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Ta đã nhát gan lượng lại đi dò xét ngươi trong lời nói thật giả, liền hôm nay để ta làm bộ say một lần đi, ta nước mắt mờ mịt thành mùi rượu, để ta trở thành một đêm tửu quỷ, ta say trong ngực của ngươi, sau khi tỉnh lại liền đem đây hết thảy quên.

Ta Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn cho mình tự do.

16

Khương Daniel hôm sau liền đi, thời điểm ra đi cười tủm tỉm, trong mắt phảng phất thấm mật, xem ra tâm tình đặc biệt tốt.

Về công ty mọi người thấy hắn còn cùng hắn trêu ghẹo.

"Nha, Khương tổng, người gặp việc vui tinh thần thoải mái, ngươi cái này cười đến đều không có mắt, là gặp được cái gì vậy a."

"Ta có một chậu trồng thật lâu thực vật, hôm nay nở hoa, mở vô cùng xinh đẹp."

"Cái gì chủng loại a?"

"Độc nhất vô nhị trân quý chủng loại, không nói cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái tinh thần liền không có tốt như vậy, bị giày vò một đêm, kế tiếp còn muốn quay phim, may mắn còn lại mấy trận hí đều rất ai oán. Thợ trang điểm còn trêu chọc hắn, liền hắn sắc mặt này, không cần trang điểm đều có thể trực tiếp bên trên.

Qua vài ngày nữa đập tới kịch bản bên trong cuối cùng một đoạn.

Khương Nhị thiếu đã hồi lâu không tới nghe hí, chưởng quỹ có chút nóng nảy, nghĩ kém dật ngang đi hỏi một chút.

"Ta không đi."

"Ngươi không đi về sau hí ngươi đều đừng hát."

"Vậy liền không hát."

Không hát tốt nhất, hát cho ai nghe đâu? Hắn hiện tại chính là chỉ nôn ra máu hoàng oanh, hát đều là huyết lệ, tru đều là lòng của mình.

Hắn là thật không nghĩ tới Khương Nhị thiếu tuyệt tình như vậy, từ lần đó hậu trường về sau, hắn rốt cuộc không đến đi tìm hắn.

"Qua. Thánh Hựu, đây là đại kết cục kịch bản, lời kịch không nhiều, ngươi đi trang điểm thay quần áo, chốc lát nữa trực tiếp chụp."

"A? Tốt, từ đạo."

17

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở phòng nghỉ bên trong, hắn lúc này đã mặc đồ hóa trang, hóa tốt trang, một người tiêu hóa lấy đại kết cục kịch bản.

Nguyên lai là kết cục như vậy sao? Cùng hắn nghĩ không sai biệt lắm đâu.

"Ung lão sư, đạo diễn hỏi ngươi chuẩn bị xong chưa?" Trợ lý đi tới hỏi.

"Chuẩn bị kỹ càng, ta gọt cái lê liền đi qua."

Rạp hát.

Khương Nhị thiếu nghe nói hôm nay có người mới hát hí khúc, điểm ấm Long Tỉnh, muốn bàn trái cây, ngồi nghe.

Không thú vị a không thú vị, hôm nay diễn lại là Bá Vương Biệt Cơ.

Chưởng quỹ đã không để dật ngang hát hí khúc, hắn hiện tại tại gánh hát làm chút bưng trà đưa nước sống. Nhưng hôm nay không biết vì cái gì, một mực không gặp bóng người hắn.

"A ma, ngươi đi tìm một chút dật ngang."

Khắp nơi đều không có người, a ma về phía sau đài phòng trang điểm, phát hiện Ngu Cơ y phục ít một bao, rạp hát trang phục đều chuẩn bị hai bao, có một bao dự bị.

Cái này một bao tại sân khấu diễn ra đâu, một cái khác bao đâu?

A ma có chút không làm rõ ràng được, nàng cũng lười quản những này, phòng trang điểm không có dật ngang, hắn đi chỗ nào...

Trong viện có chim đang líu ríu không biết hát cái gì ca, phía trước sân khấu đã diễn đến bộ phận cao trào, đột nhiên a ma nghe thấy dật ngang phòng truyền đến hát hí khúc thanh âm. Cái gì đó, đây không phải tại mình trong phòng đợi sao, còn để nàng tìm khắp nơi lâu như vậy.

A ma chậm rãi đi qua, trong phòng thanh âm cùng phía trước sân khấu kịch thanh âm vò cùng một chỗ.

"Hán binh đã hơi địa, bốn bề thọ địch âm thanh..."

"Quân vương khí phách tận..."

"Tiện thiếp gì trò chuyện sinh? !"

A ma đẩy cửa ra.

"Chưởng quỹ..."

"Làm sao kinh kinh hoảng hoảng, đừng nhiễu lấy Khương thiếu gia xem kịch."

"Dật ngang hắn... Hắn... Tự sát."

"A?" Chưởng quỹ thanh âm có chút lớn, cả kinh Khương thiếu gia uống trà đều dừng một chút.

Khương Nhị thiếu đem chén trà buông xuống, con mắt nhìn chằm chằm sân khấu kịch, mở miệng nói,

"Một đóa Nga sinh kỷ án ánh sáng, còn như dật sĩ khí ngang tàng. Xuân Lan đẹp mắt nhưng tạ phải nhanh, hắn cái tên này lấy không được a."

Hắn lại dừng một chút,

"Ài, chưởng quỹ, cho ta hướng trên đài đưa hai lẵng hoa."

"Két, hơ khô thẻ tre."

"Chờ một chút... Đạo diễn..."

"Chuyện gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý một mặt lo lắng phải chạy tới.

"Vừa mới Ung lão sư ống kính chụp xong, trực tiếp đi về tháo trang sức. Hắn đi tới đi tới đột nhiên đổ xuống, ta dìu hắn một thanh phát hiện hắn đồ hóa trang là ẩm ướt... Đều là máu... Ta xem xét tay của hắn, hắn thật cắt..."

"Cái gì? Hắn diễn thời điểm cắt không phải cổ sao? Ai nha, còn không mau đánh 120!"

18

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại trên giường bệnh thời điểm, Khương Daniel ở ngoài cửa kém chút cùng từ đạo đánh lên.

"Họ Từ, ngươi nhất định phải cho ta một lời giải thích."

"Ta giải thích với ngươi cái gì a, ta chụp chính là cầm trường kiếm tự vẫn, trên tay hắn cái kia đạo là ra sân trước cầm dao gọt trái cây cắt, cửa này ta cái gì vậy a."

"Ta ngày đó liền để ngươi đổi kết cục, đổi thành vui vẻ đại đoàn viên, ngươi không phải không muốn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đều chụp hậm hực."

"Ngươi lại không đưa tiền ta dựa vào cái gì đổi, mà lại ngươi kia đổi pháp gọi ô nhiễm nghệ thuật, ta trước kia thế nào còn thích ngươi đâu. Còn nói quay phim đem Ung Thánh Hựu chụp hậm hực, ta sợ là ngươi đem hắn làm hậm hực a, ngươi không có trước khi đến hắn còn rất tốt, ngươi đến kia ngày sau hắn trạng thái liền không đúng lắm."

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không nói với ta?"

"Ta tại sao phải nói với ngươi, ta chính là cần hắn trạng thái này a."

"Ngươi lòng dạ rắn rết, ta ngay từ đầu nói với ngươi ta không đối hắn nghiêm túc chính là sợ ngươi xuống tay với hắn, quả nhiên a, nếu là hắn xảy ra chuyện ta liều mạng với ngươi."

"Ngươi cũng đánh giá quá cao chính ngươi mị lực đi... Được rồi, ta không cùng tên điên so đo, ngươi hay là ngẫm lại chờ hắn tỉnh hai ngươi quan hệ kết thúc như thế nào. Ta đập tới thứ ta muốn ta liền mặc kệ, bái bai."

"Khương tổng, Thánh Hựu ca tỉnh!"

19

"Ta biết ta để ngươi không vui, không nghĩ tới sẽ để cho ngươi không vui đến loại tình trạng này."

Khương Daniel ngồi tại bên cạnh giường bệnh, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta không biết ta nơi nào làm sai, ta rõ ràng như vậy thích ngươi... Ta có nghĩ qua là bởi vì ngày đó ta đối tiểu Từ nói lời, ta nghĩ giải thích, nhưng bắt đầu có chút khó mà mở miệng, về sau đã cảm thấy bỏ lỡ thời cơ."

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đều không ngẩng một chút.

"Kỳ thật chính là hắn thích ta... Ta không có xử lý qua cùng nam nhân ở giữa loại cảm tình này, ta sợ hắn sẽ cho ngươi mặc tiểu hài, kết quả ngươi liền không để ý tới ta... Ta khổ sở rất lâu, hống ngươi không có phản ứng, ta vừa giận dỗi giống như lại đem ngươi đẩy càng xa, nhưng ta là thật yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có phản ứng.

"Ngươi yêu ta vì cái gì không nói đâu?"

"Ta nói qua vô số lần a, ta mỗi lần uống rượu mới có lá gan đi đối mặt với ngươi lạnh lùng, nhưng ngươi mỗi lần đều không trả lời ta! Trước mấy ngày ngươi đáp lại ta, ta còn tưởng rằng chúng ta quan hệ hòa hoãn, ai biết ngươi..."

"Trước mấy ngày, ngươi là đi tìm từ đạo, hay là tới tìm ta."

"Là đi tìm hắn..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu một cái, cùng Khương Daniel đối mặt, Khương Daniel vội vàng khoát tay.

"Ngươi đừng hiểu lầm! Ta là muốn hỏi một chút hắn đại kết cục có thể hay không đổi thành tốt. Bởi vì ta nghe ngươi trợ lý nói ngươi chụp bộ này hí đại nhập cảm đặc biệt mạnh, ta liền sợ ngươi đem chúng ta thay vào đi vào, sau đó hí bên trong hí bên ngoài không phân rõ, cùng ta náo chia tay làm sao bây giờ... Kết quả tên vương bát đản này không chịu, nói ta vũ nhục hắn nghệ thuật, nhưng ta rõ ràng mới là tuệ nhãn biết trân châu đem hắn từ vừa nắm một bó to tuổi trẻ đạo diễn bên trong cầm ra đến, thật sự là không hiểu cảm ân."

"Các ngươi quan hệ rất tốt."

"Bởi vì ta dựa vào đầu tư hắn phim kiếm rất nhiều tiền a, mà lại hắn còn đem ngươi nâng đỏ, nhưng từ hôm nay trở đi chúng ta tuyệt giao. Ngươi có biết hay không ta hôm nay nghe được ngươi xảy ra chuyện tin tức ta kém chút ngã trên mặt đất. Ta không để ngươi chụp bộ này hí cũng là bởi vì những này làm nghệ thuật đều không có định tính, quá nguy hiểm, ta thật hi nhìn các ngươi thiếu liên hệ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời gì cũng không nói, qua thật lâu mở miệng đến,

"Ta lần này tỉnh lại nghĩ rõ ràng rất nhiều chuyện."

"Chuyện gì? Ngươi có phải hay không không quan tâm ta rồi? Ta một mực không hỏi ngươi tục không tục hẹn ta liền đặc biệt đừng lo lắng ngươi cự tuyệt ta, một ngày này hay là đến, ngươi không suy nghĩ thêm một chút sao, ta thật sẽ đối ngươi rất tốt..."

"Ngươi hiện tại lời nói làm sao nhiều như vậy?"

"Vẫn luôn rất nhiều, chỉ là trước kia chúng ta lúc đầu bầu không khí liền không tốt, ta lo lắng ta nói nhiều ngươi chê ta phiền ta liền có thể sức lực trang khốc, nín chết ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không còn khí lực, thở dài, liếm miệng một cái da, Khương Daniel vội vàng cấp hắn rót một chén nước.

"Ta kém một chút cắt vỡ động mạch, nhưng ta nhớ tới một sự kiện, cho nên tay run một cái, bác sĩ nói ta cái này lắc một cái cứu mạng ta. Ta nhớ tới có một ngày ta ban đêm đói, ngươi đứng lên cho ta sắc sandwich, đem thịt đều cho ta."

"Sau đó thì sao? Ngươi muốn ăn sandwich rồi? Ta hiện tại đi làm cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn.

"Ta chụp « mong muốn đơn phương » một mực đem chúng ta thay vào đi vào, bởi vì đoán mò rất nhiều, luôn cảm giác là tại ẩn dụ chúng ta. Về sau chịu ảnh hưởng, vô ý thức cho là chúng ta kết cục cũng sẽ cùng kịch bản bên trong đồng dạng, nhưng trong nháy mắt đó ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến, Khương Nhị thiếu là sẽ không cho dật ngang sắc sandwich, càng sẽ không đem thịt đều cho hắn."

Khương Daniel không nói gì.

"Sau đó ta liền lại nghĩ tới, đêm hôm đó ngươi nói ngươi yêu ta, có thể hay không sự thật còn không bết bát như vậy."

"Vậy ngươi làm sao hay là cắt xuống."

"Ta là đau nhức mới thanh tỉnh a, thụ thương chim luôn luôn phải bay một lần mới biết mình là tốt hay là sẽ ngã chết."

"Ngã xuống không sao, ta sẽ tiếp được ngươi."

"Đau qua một lần, liền sẽ không lại nghĩ bay lần thứ hai, ngươi dứt khoát ôm ta đi."

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ở trong ngực.

"Ta tiến đến là làm tốt thả ngươi đi chuẩn bị, chúng ta hiện tại đây coi như là hòa hảo rồi?"

"Nếu như không phải ta mong muốn đơn phương, cái kia hẳn là đúng thế."

Khương Daniel cười,

"Đồ ngốc, chúng ta là lưỡng tình tương duyệt."

20

« mong muốn đơn phương » lần đầu buổi trình diễn thời trang thời điểm Khương Daniel đi.

Phóng viên hỏi hắn: "Nghe đồn ngài một mực cùng từ đạo quan hệ không tệ, hôm nay tới đây có phải là đến ủng hộ hắn đâu?"

"Không phải, ta là tới truy tinh."

END


	284. *

【 Dan Ung 】 thứ hai

Thông thiên màu vàng phế liệu

Mời tại bảo đảm bốn phía không người lúc quan sát

*

Khương Daniel đánh xong bóng rổ về nhà đã qua giờ cơm, từ khi hắn bị lên tới chủ lực đội về sau, thời gian rèn luyện liền dài ra rất nhiều, trước kia đều là hắn ở nhà chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm, bây giờ lại muốn Ung Thánh Hựu chờ hắn.

Huống hồ hôm nay là thứ hai, ca là thuộc về hắn, mà hôm nay đã không dư thừa bao nhiêu thời gian, Khương Daniel mãnh đạp hai lần địa, gia tốc trượt lên ván trượt đi vào trong nhà.

Khiến người ngoài ý chính là, trong nhà không có tưởng tượng ấm áp náo nhiệt. Đẩy cửa ra, trong nhà không có bật đèn, TV chiếu sáng phải Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hiện ra khác biệt sắc điệu ánh sáng, hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon không nói một lời. Trên bàn bày biện đồ ăn, rất phong phú nhưng rõ ràng một đũa không động tới.

"Ca làm sao rồi?"

"Trước kia không cảm thấy, nay Thiên Nghĩa Kiện đi công tác, ngươi lại muộn như vậy trở về, ta một người tốt cô độc ờ."

Khương Daniel một chút nở nụ cười, hắn còn lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu là trong công việc gặp cái gì không thuận, nguyên lai là bởi vì tịch mịch.

"Kia ca về sau tan tầm có thể tới nhìn ta chơi bóng rổ a."

"Nhìn ngươi cùng nam nhân khác da thịt ra mắt sao? Ta mới không muốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lười ở trên ghế sa lon, quệt mồm lẩm bẩm, lại đột nhiên nhớ tới,

"Ài ngươi có phải hay không chưa ăn cơm, có đói bụng không a, ta làm cơm chờ ngươi trở về cùng một chỗ ăn đâu."

Khương Daniel hướng trên ghế sa lon ngang nhiên xông qua, hai tay của hắn chống đỡ ở trên ghế sa lon, đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng trong ngực mình, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn chằm chằm hắn, câu lên một cái nụ cười xấu xa.

"Ta là rất đói, cho nên ta muốn thúc đẩy tiệc."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn nói chuyện liền bị một cái xảy ra bất ngờ hôn tập kích, miệng hắn bình thường đều quen thuộc khẽ nhếch, vừa vặn cho Khương Daniel vươn đầu lưỡi thời cơ lợi dụng, hắn vốn định đóng chặt hàm răng, còn chưa kịp khóa lại liền bị công thành đoạt đất.

Quấn giao hai cây đầu lưỡi phát ra chậc chậc tiếng nước, Ung Thánh Hựu thân lấy thân lấy có chút vong ngã, hắn vươn tay nắm ở Khương Daniel cổ đem hắn kéo đến thêm gần, hai người thân thể cơ hồ gấp dính chặt vào nhau.

Khương Daniel kỹ thuật hôn đặc biệt cao minh, hắn trêu chọc tính cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi tới ta đi, lưỡi cùng lưỡi như song xà giao 姌 chăm chú quấn quanh khó bỏ khó phân, đầu lưỡi nhưng lại không an phận phải bốn phía thử thăm dò, phác hoạ lấy khoang miệng hình dáng, liếm cọ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sâu răng.

Hai người giống trong sa mạc đi mấy ngày khát đến cực hạn cầu sinh người, dùng sức hấp thu đối phương miệng bên trong Cam Lâm, phảng phất trao đổi nước bọt liền có thể đạt được vĩnh sinh.

"Ca miệng nhỏ là thật ngọt."

Thật vất vả tách ra hai cái miệng ở giữa còn nắm kéo phát sáng nước bọt, không biết là phương kia hoặc là hỗn hợp nước bọt từ khóe miệng bị kéo ra đến lại bởi vì sức hút trái đất rơi xuống ở trên ghế sa lon, không rõ ràng lạch cạch một tiếng phảng phất là kéo ra chiến tranh mở màn hào.

Khương Daniel đáy mắt đã có lửa tại đốt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ở trong mắt, hai người đối mặt hai ba giây lời gì cũng không nói, cũng không cần nói, bọn hắn đều rõ ràng, sau đó phải làm, tuyệt không chỉ là hôn.

Theo đầu tới gần, môi cùng môi lần nữa kề nhau, lần này thân phải liền không có vừa mới trằn trọc lưu luyến, bình thường xem ra đáng yêu thỏ răng giờ phút này thành tán tỉnh công cụ. Hắn thân lấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng, không dùng lực dùng răng cửa dắt Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới, một hồi cắn môi cánh một hồi lại dùng sức đích thân lên đi, như cái trộm hoa tặc đối cái này cánh đồng hoa lưu luyến quên về.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ôm Khương Daniel cổ, hắn vòng quanh eo của hắn đem hắn hướng xuống rồi, Khương Daniel một cái trọng tâm bất ổn trực tiếp cắm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, răng cùng răng đều đập cùng một chỗ, xô ra tình yêu đau đớn.

"Ca ngươi như thế không kịp chờ đợi a?"

Khương Daniel thuận thế đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè ngã ở trên ghế sa lon, lông xù đầu cọ lấy hắn ca cổ, như là đối với mẫu thân không muốn xa rời, nếu như không chú ý hắn một bên cọ còn vừa toát hai ngụm Ung Thánh Hựu cổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đè ép, tay bị quấn ở phía dưới, hắn dùng sức tránh ra cánh tay sau đó êm ái sờ lấy Khương Daniel đầu, miệng bên trong lại làm nũng.

"Ta nói ta hôm nay cô độc nha."

Hắn hai cái người yêu cùng tuổi, song bào thai đệ đệ chỉ so với ca ca nhỏ một hai giờ, tính cách lại ngày đêm khác biệt, Khương Daniel thiếu niên khí càng nặng, Ung Thánh Hựu đụng tới hắn luôn luôn không cầm được ôn nhu, tựa như bồi bạn mặt trời trăng sáng, mang theo trắng noãn noãn quang, nhu hòa tinh tế.

Khương Daniel yêu thảm hắn dạng này, trái tim nhỏ của hắn, tiểu bảo bối, mềm mềm kiều kiều tại tâm hắn bên trên cào ra một đạo lại một đạo trảo ấn. Hắn a lấy nhiệt khí, chưng sấy lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ, tại mê ly trong mập mờ duỗi ra đầu lưỡi chảy xuống từng đầu ẩm ướt lộc dấu nước miếng.

Lại giống là hấp huyết quỷ rốt cục nhịn không được đối con mồi hạ thủ, hắn đầu răng gần sát làn da, ngứa ngáy hai lần nhịn không được toát hai cái dâu tây. Ung Thánh Hựu cổ dài lại trắng nõn, lộ ra chứng cớ phạm tội càng thêm rõ ràng đột ngột.

Khương Daniel rất hài lòng tác phẩm của hắn, hắn quyết định lại tại trên bức họa này nhiều thêm hai bút.

Ung Thánh Hựu âu phục bên ngoài bao sớm đã bị ném tới trên mặt đất, đặt cơ sở áo sơmi cũng không biết bị ai giật ra mấy cái nút áo, hắn hiện tại lồng ngực trực tiếp tiếp xúc không khí, TV bất tỉnh ám quang tuyến đánh tới cái gì cũng thấy không rõ, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel cảm thấy giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu làn da hẳn là phấn hồng, hắn vùi đầu tại khối này lưu luyến không biết bao lâu, liền xem như gặm cũng gặm đỏ.

Hai viên núm vú rõ ràng không có bị chạm đến lại trướng cứng ngắc lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt đã bắt đầu có sương mù, hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel tiền hí làm thật chậm thật chậm, hắn nhanh chịu không được, cho nên hắn giống như cảnh cáo đồng dạng giật giật Khương Daniel tóc.

Khương Daniel không hiểu ngẩng đầu,

"Ca làm sao rồi?"

"Đừng liếm chỗ ấy, núm vú... Núm vú cũng phải."

Mặc dù kết thành quan hệ thân mật đã qua thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu tại bộc lộ mình dục vọng là vẫn còn có chút e lệ, nhưng tại nhỏ sữa bị Khương Daniel ngậm trong miệng sau hắn lại cảm thấy lớn mật một chút không có gì.

Khương Daniel liếm láp hắn vú trái, tay trái thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân tại xương sống lưng chỗ tinh tế vuốt ve, tay phải an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu vú phải, một bên là tại ẩm ướt lộc chi địa cùng đầu lưỡi khó bỏ khó phân, một bên là bị lôi kéo bị đùa bỡn, nhẹ đau nhức cùng xấu hổ cảm giác hoàn mỹ hỗn hợp.

Chính là muốn dạng này.

"Ôi... Ha..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thở hổn hển, tay hắn còn thả tại Khương Daniel trên đầu, nhưng đã vô ý thức nắm lấy sợi tóc của hắn. Khương Daniel đổi một bên liếm cắn, hai viên kiều kiều bị hầu hạ sưng đỏ đậm hắn còn không chịu bỏ qua, giống như là muốn hút ra sữa đồng dạng dùng sức toát ra thanh thúy thanh âm.

Thực tại là có chút khó nhịn, người thương tại trên thân thể mình đầy đất phóng hỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cương, Khương Daniel cảm giác được dưới thân người vật cứng, giống làm ảo thuật đồng dạng, hai tay cấp tốc hướng xuống mở nút áo, kéo Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo trong, sau đó lạch cạch một chút giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu đai lưng trừ.

Quần tây liên tiếp đồ lót cùng một chỗ bị Khương Daniel trút bỏ đi, nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bắn ra ngoài không kịp chờ đợi cùng người yêu chào hỏi. Khương Daniel nghĩ vùi đầu dùng hôn đáp lại nhiệt tình của nó, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu ấn xuống.

"Đừng cho ta khẩu giao, không có tắm rửa, bẩn."

"Ca không bẩn, ca vĩnh viễn là ta Tiểu Hương hương."

Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa dự định vùi đầu gian khổ làm ra, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại.

"Đừng làm... Trực tiếp bên trên ta đi, ta hôm nay rất nhớ ngươi."

Một câu nói làm cho xấu hổ mang e sợ, lại so bất luận cái gì lời tâm tình còn muốn dễ nghe. Khương Daniel cười, hắn cúi đầu hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu bụi cỏ, lại hôn một chút tinh thần hắn quy đầu, xem như đánh một cái nho nhỏ chào hỏi, sau đó vươn tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt tìm kiếm.

Kỳ thật vẫn là có chút gấp, Khương Daniel đứng lên về phòng ngủ đi lấy dầu bôi trơn cùng mũ, trở lại phòng khách trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem quần quần áo toàn cởi xuống dưới, trần trùng trục nằm trên ghế sa lon, đẹp đến mức như cái Hi Lạp pho tượng. Khương Daniel cảm thấy cuống họng làm đến kịch liệt, hắn đi qua lần nữa lấn người đè xuống, lấy bờ môi vì đi săn đối tượng hôn lên.

Hắn cuồng nhiệt hôn hắn, tay bọc lấy bôi trơn dịch lần nữa thử thăm dò hướng phía sau tìm kiếm, từ một chỉ khai khẩn đến ba ngón, lại cảm nhận được sau huyệt quen thuộc cũng tiếp nhận ngón tay của hắn về sau, hắn bắt đầu từ chậm đến nhanh đi đến đâm ra, ngón tay bọc lấy chất nhầy tại ra vào bên trong phát ra ba ba tiếng nước. Khương Daniel không có đình chỉ hôn, ngược lại thân phải càng dùng sức, đầu lưỡi thậm chí ngăn chặn đối phương bựa lưỡi nhanh ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu hầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn đến có chút thiếu dưỡng ngạt thở, sau lưng còn cảm thụ được liên tiếp tiến công, nhưng cái này cường độ cùng chiều sâu đều rõ ràng không đủ, váng đầu hồ hồ, thể nội thiêu đến khó chịu, trong đầu hắn nghĩ không ra những vật khác, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn muốn, muốn...

"Cho ta..."

"Cho ngươi cái gì?"

"Ta muốn ngươi, ta muốn ngươi!"

Khương Daniel đem ngón tay rút ra, hắn tùy tiện ở trên người xát hai lần, sau đó đem trên người quần áo thể thao quần thể thao cởi xuống, hạ thể đã sớm dâng trào, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật từng cái, để hắn chổng mông lên quỳ.

Cúc cánh khẽ trương khẽ hợp mời hắn đi vào tham quan, hắn nuốt nước miếng một cái, câm lấy cuống họng hỏi,

"Ta là ai?"

"Khương Daniel! Ngươi động tác nhanh lên... A!"

Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn bị Khương Daniel một cái bỗng nhiên đột tiến đánh gãy, theo một chút lại một chút trọng kích, hắn không nói ra lời, chỉ có thể phát ra bị đâm đến vỡ vụn rên rỉ.

Sau nhập thức để Khương Daniel cắm vào rất sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu hồn chỗ gấp muốn chết, tiến dễ dàng, ra ngoài khó, hắn mỗi một lần trừu sáp đều muốn dùng cực lớn lực mới có thể trở về tuyệt thành ruột cực lực giữ lại.

"Xem ra ca là thật rất thích ta a, như thế không nỡ ta."

Khương Daniel cười nói lấy lời vô vị, động tác cũng không dừng lại, hắn ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đâm đến cực sâu, giống như là muốn đem mình tiến đụng vào đối phương trái tim, đại não, linh hồn. Hắn cũng hoàn toàn chính xác làm được, Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim vì hắn cuồng nhiệt nhảy lên, đại não toàn là nghĩ đến Khương Daniel ở trên người hắn rong ruổi dáng vẻ, linh hồn càng là cùng hắn cùng một chỗ trôi đến Thiên Đường.

Đèn nghiêng tươi đẹp mắt, mồ hôi tiếp măng đằng say.

Ung Thánh Hựu nức nở, Khương Daniel mồ hôi ở trên người hắn, cùng hắn mồ hôi giao hòa vào nhau, trong phòng dù mở ra hơi ấm, nhưng vẫn còn có chút lạnh, mồ hôi cùng không khí kết hợp với nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu run lập cập. Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem gia hỏa rút ra, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu bày ngay ngắn, từ phía trước cắm vào, hai đầu chân trắng treo tại Khương Daniel trên lưng, hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp chặt, một tay kéo lấy hắn cái mông, một tay ôm lấy hắn cõng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu bế lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến đưa tay vòng lấy cổ của hắn, hạ thể cũng đột nhiên co lại một cái, để Khương Daniel phát ra một tiếng kêu đau.

"Buông lỏng, tổ tông, ngươi kẹp chặt ta đau, chỗ này lạnh, chúng ta về phòng ngủ làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ngoan buông lỏng thân thể của mình, Khương Daniel ôm hắn đi trở về phòng ngủ, chưa được hai bước đường, nhưng mỗi một cái đều điên phải Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ run rẩy, theo bộ pháp rảo bước tiến lên, Khương Daniel tính khí liền đâm chọt bình thường đâm không đến địa phương, mà lại càng sâu, sâu đến trướng.

Hắn không khỏi đem Khương Daniel ôm càng chặt hơn, rõ ràng thân cao không sai biệt lắm hai người, nó bên trong một cái giống con con lười treo tại một cái khác trên thân, hết lần này đến lần khác không có một tia không hài hòa, Ung Thánh Hựu kiều nhuyễn giống con mèo nhỏ, hắn chính vịn chủ nhân cổ lo lắng cho mình rơi xuống đâu.

Cứ như vậy không có chút nào định số phải bị đâm vài chục cái, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bỏ vào trên giường, Khương Daniel đem chăn mền đóng tại hai cá nhân trên người, lại lần nữa giống như là con sói đói nhào hướng con mồi của mình.

Hắn gỡ ra mật kính giao lộ, đem mình đẩy đưa đi vào, cái tư thế này có thể rõ ràng nhìn gặp bọn họ là tại như thế nào giao hợp. Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu chân treo tại mình trên lưng, hắn dùng sức lao về phía trước, dưới thân người eo bị hắn bóp phải có chút tím xanh, nhưng hắn không dừng được, coi như giờ phút này là tận thế hắn cũng sẽ không dừng lại, hắn đang cùng người hắn yêu ân ái đâu.

Khương Daniel cúi người xuống, giống như là cung phụng châu báu đồng dạng thành kính dùng hôn lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu da thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đã bị hoàn toàn chưng đỏ, trời chiều đều đẹp bất quá hắn thời khắc này đỏ ửng.

"Niel... Niel..."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức thì thầm tốt qua tất cả thôi tình tề, Khương Daniel vô cùng thanh tỉnh cả đời mình đều cắm tại trên người hắn, lại cũng vô cùng may mắn mình đem cả một đời bồi cho hắn.

Hắn dùng tay lại giật ra Ung Thánh Hựu chân, hướng phía trước đính đến càng sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước đã tại chảy ra bạch dịch tựa hồ sắp không nhịn nổi, Khương Daniel lừa gạt an ủi lấy hắn,

"Ca chờ ta một chút, chúng ta cùng một chỗ."

Hắn tăng tốc tiến công tốc độ, lau đi Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt rỉ ra nước mắt, tại liên tục trừu sáp mấy chục cái sau hắn một cái rất gần, đem mình bàn giao ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắn ra, tưới hắn một bụng tinh dịch.

Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi phòng tắm thanh lý, hắn ca rõ ràng tay đều nâng không nổi, lại còn có sức lực giáo huấn hắn.

"Ta làm cả bàn đồ ăn đâu, đều lạnh thấu."

"Thật xin lỗi ca, ta lần sau về sớm một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, ngươi nói thật dễ nghe, coi như về sớm đến cũng là ăn trước ta không ăn cơm, lần sau vẫn là gọi giao hàng đi.

8,155 duyệt


	285. *

【 Dan Kiện Ung 】 chủ nhật

Chú ý * thuần thịt dự cảnh

3p

Xin mọi người có thứ tự quét thẻ lên xe

-

Rốt cục nhịn đến chu thiên, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến cuối cùng có thể thở phào.

Kể từ cùng hai cái ngày tết người yêu xác nhận quan hệ, hắn liền bị một ba năm hai bốn sáu phán định thuộc về.

Chó săn nhỏ bạn trai tinh lực tràn đầy, lại tăng thêm luôn cảm giác bị phân phối đến một ngày không làm gì quá lãng phí, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm về nhà còn phải ứng phó bạn trai không về không sinh lý nhu cầu.

Hết lần này tới lần khác cũng không nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt, hai cái người yêu là đôi song bào thai, giống nhau như đúc cẩu cẩu tướng, ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng đều không có sai biệt, thực tại là để Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào bất công tại đến phiên ai ngày đó đòi hỏi cái nghỉ ngơi.

Mềm lòng đại giới chính là chỉ còn chủ nhật là thuộc về một mình hắn.

Mà cái này khó được thanh nhàn ngày trực tiếp bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ trôi qua hơn phân nữa.

Hôm qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm được đặc biệt hung ác, đem Ung Thánh Hựu cuống họng đều thao câm , mặc hắn làm sao khóc sướt mướt cũng không chịu ngừng, nói là phải chờ hai ngày mới có thể đụng hắn được nhiều lấy điểm lợi tức, cuối cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắn xong đều không có đem dương vật rút ra, trực tiếp chắn tại cửa huyệt bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt đến không còn khí lực nói hắn, sau khi tỉnh lại cảm giác được sau huyệt chảy ra điểm điểm sền sệt hắn quả thực muốn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện chém thành muôn mảnh, không mang bao thì thôi, hắn hiện tại toàn thân cùng bị xe lửa ép qua đồng dạng, cái mông cũng bởi vì bị chống đỡ một đêm kiềm chế co lại co lại không thể đóng.

Mặc dù là trân quý chu thiên, mà lại đã mặt trời lên cao, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ tới kịp đi thanh tẩy thân thể một cái, ngay cả ga giường đều không đổi, liền bởi vì thực tại là buồn ngủ đến cực điểm mà lại lần nữa ngủ.

"Ca ngủ được thật quen, bị dạng này làm cũng còn bất tỉnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu làm giấc mộng, mộng thấy hắn nuôi một con chó, con chó này đặc biệt thích liếm người, liếm hắn một thân nước bọt.

"Không được. . . Nơi đó không thể liếm nha."

Chó con thế mà liếm đến Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, sau đó liền không đổi chỗ, giống như là trong ngực niệm mụ mụ đồng dạng, khẽ cắn từng ngụm mút vào.

"Không thể cắn nơi đó a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại tay loạn vung mấy lần, muốn đem chó con đuổi xuống.

"Nơi này không được. . . Kia đổi thành chỗ này thế nào?"

Núm vú không còn bị sủng hạnh, lẻ loi trơ trọi cứng rắn ở nơi nào, đỏ sưng đỏ sưng dính lấy nước bọt, sáng lóng lánh phát ra ánh sáng giống hai viên hồng bảo thạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất hài lòng chó con không còn tác quái, an tâm ngủ tiếp.

Sau đó. . .

"Khương Daniel con mẹ nó ngươi làm gì?"

Trên giường nam nhân bị mắng có chút sững sờ, trong tay hắn còn cầm bị hắn liếm lấy nửa cứng ngắc Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí.

"A..., ngươi tỉnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái nam nhân bình thường, bị nhân khẩu giao nếu là đều không có cảm giác hắn dứt khoát có thể trực tiếp vung đao tự cung.

"Ta hỏi ngươi lời nói đâu!"

"Ca không phải không để ta liếm chỗ ấy nha, ta liền đổi cái địa phương liếm a."

Khương Daniel tiếp tục vùi đầu gian khổ làm ra, Ung Thánh Hựu phấn phấn quy đầu bị hắn ngậm vào đi hơn phân nửa, đầu lưỡi giống như là cây dây gai quấn tại trên âm hành, ấp a ấp úng một vòng lại một vòng. Hai tay của hắn cũng không đình chỉ, tại cảm nhận được thân trụ cứng rắn đến không cần vịn tình trạng về sau, tay liền từ nắm trạng cải thành vuốt ve hai viên cao hoàn.

"Ha. . . Hôm nay là chủ nhật. . . Ngươi làm gì đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel liếm láp đến liên tục bật hơi, thân thể của hắn tại bạn trai nhóm ngày đêm điều giáo hạ trở nên phi thường mẫn cảm, vừa trong giấc mộng núm vú bị liếm láp mấy lần đoán chừng liền có phản ứng, Khương Daniel nóng ướt khoang miệng để hắn quả thực nghĩ bắn.

Đằng sau cũng tốt trống rỗng, rất muốn bị thứ gì lấp đầy a. . .

"Chủ nhật không tại ta cùng Nghĩa Kiện ca phân chia quy tắc bên trong, đó chính là ai bắt được ngươi tính ai rồi."

Khương Daniel đem miệng bên trong đồ vật phun ra, Ung Thánh Hựu dương vật ba tại trên mặt hắn phản gảy một cái, hắn cười đem căn này bổng tử nhẹ nhàng nắm, ngón cái phá cọ lấy mã nhãn, thật là một cái tiểu tử nghịch ngợm.

"Ừm a. . . Các ngươi thật sự là một ngày đều không cho ta nghỉ ngơi."

Khương Daniel nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn có chút ủy khuất,

"Ngươi muốn nghỉ ngơi cùng ta làm xong lại nghỉ ngơi, hôm qua ngươi cùng Nghĩa Kiện ca chiến trận làm lớn như vậy, ta tại sát vách nghe được đều nhanh chua chết rồi, ngươi liền không đau lòng đau lòng ta."

Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa nắm tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng sờ, tại khe mông nơi đó tìm tòi thăm dò đến mấy lần, nhẹ nhàng đâm đi vào một cái ngón tay.

"Ca cũng rất muốn làm đi, phía trước đều cứng rắn thành dạng này, đằng sau cũng tốt ẩm ướt, hôm qua Thiên Nghĩa Kiện ca không có đem ngươi thao lỏng đi, nhanh để ta thử một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác có chút khó nhịn, thân thể hỏa thiêu hỏa thiêu trống rỗng, mặc dù rất đáng tiếc chủ nhật bị lũ sói con quấy rầy, nhưng hiện tại không làm thực tại là rất khó chịu.

"Ngươi muốn làm cũng nhanh chút làm, làm xong ta ngủ ngon cảm giác."

"Thật có lỗi ca, ta nhanh không được, ta có bao nhiêu bền bỉ ngươi cũng không phải không biết."

"Ngươi đừng mẹ hắn nói nhảm, nhanh chen vào."

Khương Daniel nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu một cái chân đỡ trên bờ vai, vịn mình dài súng từng chút từng chút đẩy tới đi, mới vừa đi vào một nửa liền bị một thanh âm đánh gãy.

"Hai ngươi làm gì đâu?"

Khương Daniel kém chút không cho dọa héo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua xong đồ ăn trở về, đã nhìn thấy đệ đệ mình đè ép Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị vùi đầu gian khổ làm ra.

Vốn nên khiển trách đệ đệ khế ước tinh thần, nhưng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn trần trụi hai chân mở rộng dáng vẻ, hắn cũng không nhịn được muốn, đúng là không có cách nào cho kê nhi thả một ngày nghỉ.

Khương Daniel sửng sốt không có phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu đem thẻ tại trong thân thể của hắn một nửa nhỏ Daniel chen đi ra, hắn tức giận đối Khương Daniel nói: "Ngươi làm không làm, không làm để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến, làm xong ta ngủ ngon cảm giác!"

"Làm làm làm."

Khương Daniel như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, lại một lần nữa đem mình dương vật cắm vào trong mật huyệt. Mắt thấy huynh đệ mình cùng người yêu muốn ở trước mặt mình diễn sống Xuân cung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trong tay đồ ăn ném ở một bên, cũng dự định gia nhập chiến trường.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện. . . A. . . Ta chỉ có một cái hố!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel cắm vào nói chuyện đứt quãng, hắn nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng tiến vào cởi quần có chút hoảng.

"Ca mặt trên còn có một cái miệng nhỏ đâu, hảo hảo chăm sóc ta, ngươi cũng không thể nặng bên này nhẹ bên kia a."

Khương Daniel đem tính khí rút ra, cho Ung Thánh Hựu lật cái mặt, hắn chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông ra hiệu hắn đem cái mông nâng cao điểm, sau đó dùng sau nhập thức cắm vào. Khương Nghĩa Kiện bò lên giường, nửa quỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu bò úp sấp trước mặt hắn, cúi đầu cho hắn khẩu giao. Phía trước là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đằng sau là Khương Daniel, hắn giống khối có nhân tâm bị tiền hậu giáp kích.

Ung Thánh Hựu không quá sẽ làm khẩu giao, bởi vì người yêu bình thường đều sủng ái hắn, rất ít để hắn dùng đến phía trên cái miệng này. Cho nên hắn nhất thời không có chỗ xuống tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã cứng rắn lão cao, hắn cũng chỉ có thể máy móc tính không mang kỹ xảo ấp a ấp úng.

Khương Daniel nhưng không để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩu giao tần suất, hắn bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo phối hợp hướng phía trước đụng. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn đụng choáng đầu hoa mắt, trong miệng còn ngậm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện dương vật, hắn phun ra nuốt vào tần suất theo Khương Daniel dùng sức mà lần lượt đem nhỏ Nghĩa Kiện ngậm vào trong cổ.

Đây cũng không phải là hắn có thể khống chế, Khương Daniel cường độ đặc biệt lớn, trực tiếp đem hắn hướng mặt trước vung, hắn một hướng phía trước đụng liền đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí bị động ngậm rất sâu, yết hầu bị cắm đến ngứa, nhưng Khương Daniel căn bản không cho hắn ngủ lại đến phun ra dương vật cơ hội.

Một chút lại một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu bị cắm đến khóe mắt toác ra nước mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng bị nâng lên tính chất khó nhịn, mới đầu hắn còn có chút đau lòng Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng sức mạnh đi lên hắn cũng khống chế không nổi mình bắt đầu hướng phía trước trừu sáp. Khương Daniel hướng phía trước hắn cũng hướng phía trước, dương vật trực tiếp bị đụng vào càng thâm nhập địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác thân thể của mình đều sắp bị dựng thẳng chém thành hai khúc, hắn bị kẹp tại trung ương tay chân không thể nào thích ứng, chỉ có thể nắm chặt ga trải giường cảm thụ được trước sau va chạm.

Đằng sau càng ngày càng trơn ướt, hắn đã bị thao bài tiết ra dịch ruột non, thành ruột chặt chẽ bao vây lấy Khương Daniel dương vật theo ra vào một lần một lần bị triển khai chồng chất. Miệng bên trong cũng đã chảy ra khống chế không nổi nước bọt, lại sang lại ngứa hắn lại hô cũng không kêu được chỉ có thể bị động tiếp nhận đây hết thảy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm bắt tóc của hắn hướng phía trước trừu sáp, Khương Daniel bóp lấy hắn mông thịt đem mình càng sâu đẩy đưa, một trước một sau đều là Ung Thánh Hựu người yêu sâu đậm, hắn yêu nhất hai người chính cùng một chỗ thao hắn.

Trên nhục thể chưa bao giờ có khoái cảm tăng thêm trong lòng bên trên lớn lao kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền tước vũ khí ra, thân thể của hắn bắt đầu run rẩy, từ dưới thân đến đuôi sống lưng như là bị dòng điện xuyên qua tê tê dại dại. Hắn còn tại cao trào trong dư vận, nhưng trên người hai người còn không biết mỏi mệt động lên, theo hắn co rút, Khương Daniel bị chăm chú hút lại, hắn dùng sức rút ra lại đột nhiên một cái thẳng tiến, cảm thụ được hạ thể ở giữa chặt chẽ không thể tách rời cùng lưu luyến không rời.

"Ca thật thật chặt, sảng khoái a."

"Hắn phía trên miệng nhỏ cũng không tệ, vừa ướt vừa nóng, quả thực là khối phong thuỷ bảo địa."

Hai huynh đệ có một lời không có một câu dựng lấy lời vô vị, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đã hoàn toàn nghe không được, cả người hắn chóng mặt, thoải mái đến thượng thiên.

"Ca, chúng ta thay đổi thôi, ta cũng muốn thử xem hắn phía trên."

"Được a."

Hai người đều đem mình gia hỏa rút ra, Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường, để Ung Thánh Hựu leo đến trên người mình tới.

"Ca, chúng ta tới 69, ta để ngươi lại cứng."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù vừa tiết qua một lần, nhưng bị thao lại có chút ngẩng đầu xu thế. Hắn hiện tại đã có chút thần chí không rõ, người yêu để hắn làm cái gì hắn thì làm cái đó, hắn hiện tại liền một cái ý nghĩ, hắn muốn, thật mong muốn.

Hắn vượt tại Khương Daniel trên thân, cúi đầu liếm láp lấy Khương Daniel dương vật, hắn đồng thời đem cái mông nâng lên , chờ đợi lấy phía sau sủng hạnh, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là không theo ý hắn. Rõ ràng cứng rắn không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại chỉ vịn mình dương vật tại Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông, túi túi, bẹn đùi lề mề, chết sống không chịu tiến vào chính đề.

"Ngươi làm gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhẫn không được, hắn hiện tại cả người bị bốc hơi trống rỗng, dục hỏa thiêu đến hắn khó chịu, nếu là hắn lại không bị thỏa mãn đoán chừng sẽ trực tiếp chết khát trên giường.

"Muốn không? Muốn ngươi liền nói."

"Ta muốn, ta muốn, cho ta."

"Muốn cái gì?"

"Muốn. . . Muốn ngươi lớn dương vật cắm ta đằng sau. . . Nhanh a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẫn không được, trực đảo hoàng long đem mình đưa đến tận cùng bên trong nhất, Khương Daniel cũng vịn Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí bắt đầu cho hắn khẩu giao. Thân cao chênh lệch không nhiều không 69 quả thực là lãng phí, hắn trước kia làm sao không có phát hiện điểm ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu dương vật trắng trẻo mũm mĩm đặc biệt đáng yêu, trên quy đầu thấm lấy điểm vừa bắn ra tinh dịch, Khương Daniel không có do dự liền một liếm mà chỉ toàn.

Chín cạn một sâu có quy luật trừu sáp để Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân cuộn mình, sâu nhất kia một chút mỗi lần đều đụng vào hắn điểm mẫn cảm, hạ thể của hắn cũng bị Khương Daniel miệng bao vây lấy, trước sau đều bị thỏa mãn quả thực là nhân sinh nhất viên mãn. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không thể cô phụ người yêu vất vả cày cấy, hắn vùi đầu nghiêm túc cho Khương Daniel khẩu giao, học hai cái người yêu trước đó giúp hắn bộ dáng, một vòng một vòng phác hoạ lấy hình dáng, dùng đầu lưỡi đem quy đầu quyển vào trong miệng, đầu lưỡi thử thăm dò cây trụ độ mẫn cảm, hài lòng cảm thụ được gân xanh nhảy lên bạo khởi.

Theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở phía sau một cái mãnh kích, hắn thuận thế đem Khương Daniel dương vật ngậm vào đến cái thâm hầu.

"Ngọa tào. . . Sảng khoái."

Khương Daniel phun ra miệng bên trong đồ vật nhịn không được cảm thán ra, lại tiếp tục ngậm lấy hắn bảo bối bảo bối cho hắn có thể cho tốt nhất.

Giống như là tìm được quy luật cùng kỹ xảo, trước sau đều phối hợp ăn ý, ba người thân thể liền cùng một chỗ đắm chìm tại trong bể dục.

Cứ như vậy trừu sáp trên dưới một trăm hạ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên tăng tốc tần suất, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bị động lên tăng tốc khẩu giao trừu sáp tốc độ, cơ hồ là đồng thời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Khương Daniel đều bắn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu kịp thời né tránh, Khương Daniel tinh dịch bắn tới trên mặt hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn đem mình chôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể, chờ lấy chậm quá mức mà đến, Khương Daniel ngược lại là không có nghỉ, tiểu bảo bối của hắn còn không có bắn đâu. Hắn dứt khoát đem Ung Thánh Hựu dương vật phun ra, đổi thành tay trực tiếp cho hắn xóc lọ, một cái tay xoa cao hoàn, một cái tay lột động lên thân trụ, ma sát mấy chục cái, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắn ra.

Ba cái quấy tại cùng một chỗ nhục thể cùng nhau co quắp ngã xuống giường, hôm nay là cuối tuần, thời tiết sáng sủa bên ngoài nhất định rất náo nhiệt, nhưng cùng bọn hắn ba không quan.

Trải qua vận động dữ dội về sau, ba người chỉ muốn hảo hảo ngủ một giấc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt trước đó còn đang suy nghĩ, cái quỷ gì chủ nhật, chủ nhật chủ nhật, tuần Chu Đô ngày a!

8,687 duyệt


	286. *

Yêu ngươi yêu đến đến chết mới thôi

-

Yêu shi tử yo i tsu ma de mo

Ko no ngực ni ôm ka re te ngủ ri na sa i

-

01

Cũng không phải là không có nhu tình mật ý qua.

Khương Daniel tự nhận là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là đường đường chính chính đàm hai ngày nữa yêu đương, mặc dù hiện ở quan hệ sớm đã ác liệt đến không cách nào tiêu tan tình trạng.

Hắn nhớ tới hôm qua dưới thân người không phối hợp, ánh mắt lạnh như băng giống như là tại trực tiếp mắng hắn "Cưỡng gian phạm" .

Lòng tham đau nhức không phải sao?

Nhưng hắn đã sớm làm tốt giác ngộ, đây chính là đem hùng ưng bầu trời vỡ nát, bẻ gãy nó cánh chim cài lên xiềng chân hạ tràng.

Hắn sớm biết, Ung Thánh Hựu tính cách, coi như không thể lại thả, cũng sẽ không quy hàng.

Là hắn đáng đời, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Nhưng hắn không có sai, hắn nhiều nhất thủ đoạn bỉ ổi chút, cái này có thể trách hắn sao? Thích loại sự tình này vốn chính là không thể nói lý, kia dùng không tầm thường phương thức giành quyền lợi vốn là thiên kinh Nghĩa.

Khương Daniel chuông điện thoại di động ô ương ương vang lên không ngừng, điện báo biểu hiện toàn là cùng một người, Khương Daniel không tiếp cũng không treo, cứ như vậy phơi. Đối phương kiên nhẫn tựa hồ mài tận, ngược lại bắt đầu tin nhắn oanh tạc.

Một đầu tiếp một đầu, Khương Daniel nhìn lướt qua, nội dung đại khái đều là,

"Khương Daniel ngươi đem Ung Thánh Hựu giấu đi đâu rồi?"

"Ngươi có cái gì xông ta tới, ngươi chớ làm tổn thương hắn."

Lật qua lật lại đều không khác mấy ý tứ này.

Khương Daniel suy tư một chút, nhấn mở điện thoại gọi lại.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi muốn chút mặt. Thành Vũ ca vẫn được tung không rõ, ngươi liền không kịp chờ đợi tìm nhà dưới rồi? Ngươi xứng đáng hắn sao?"

"Con mẹ nó ngươi thả rắm chó, lão tử cùng Ung Thành Vũ sự tình không cần ngươi quan tâm, ngươi đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho ta thả lại tới."

Khương Daniel đem điện thoại treo, trực tiếp tắt máy.

Hắn hoàn toàn không đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện để vào mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có thể là hắn.

Liền xem như dùng buộc, cũng chỉ có thể là hắn.

02

Màu trắng kiến trúc che dấu tại lục bụi bên trong, một tòa một tòa, khoảng cách rất xa. Đây là cái phòng ở mới, độc tòa nhà dương lâu, tại dã ngoại hoang vu.

Thích hợp nghỉ ngơi, oanh nằm sấp, còn có nhốt.

Hạng thứ ba tác dụng là mới bị mở phát ra tới, thụ chúng là phòng ở chủ nhân người yêu dấu nhất.

Khương Daniel đem xe ngừng dưới lầu, hắn nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc, nhìn xem đen kịt một màu bên trong duy nhất đèn sáng kia cửa sổ, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong đó.

Ánh sáng cam mềm mại, mềm hoá Khương Daniel trái tim.

Nhưng đèn không phải vì mình lưu.

Khương Daniel hận chết mình tự mình hiểu lấy, hận mình thanh tỉnh. Hắn thậm chí hi vọng mình vĩnh viễn là lạnh lẽo cứng rắn kia mặt, đem ôn nhu đều giết chết, cũng không cần giống như vậy bởi vì sợ hãi đối mặt lạnh quyết ánh mắt mà cố nén tương tư.

Mong mà không được, là trên thế giới này thống khổ nhất sự tình.

Hắn không chỉ một lần khẩn cầu thượng thiên, hắn nguyện dùng hết thảy đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu yêu, chỉ để lại có thể để hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu khí lực là được rồi.

Nhưng chúng sinh đắng như vậy, thần bề bộn nhiều việc, làm sao có thể nghe thấy thanh âm của hắn đâu?

Khương Daniel cứ như vậy dưới lầu đợi thật lâu, trên mặt đất tràn đầy đầu mẩu thuốc lá, gió quét đi khói bụi lại phá không đi trên mặt hắn cô đơn.

Cuối cùng là nhịn không được muốn lên lầu, Khương Daniel che đậy hạ trong mắt yếu ớt, thay đổi kia ác liệt nhất cùng nhất không chân thực mặt nạ, đi đối chiến người yêu của hắn.

Hắn mở cửa.

"Ca hôm nay có muốn hay không ta?"

Trả lời hắn chỉ có một phòng trống vắng.

Một khắc này địa chấn bạo phát lũ ống trút xuống cũng không sánh bằng cảm xúc tại Khương Daniel trong đầu nổ tung lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu trốn rồi? Hắn nhớ phải tự mình rõ ràng ngay cả cửa sổ đều đã khóa lại, đây không có khả năng.

Khương Daniel như điên chạy ra phòng ngủ chính, một cái một cái mở ra những phòng khác cửa.

Khách phòng không có, phòng khách không có, đều không có.

Hắn làm mất Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel dùng nắm đấm dùng sức nện vào màu trắng trên tường, một quyền lại một quyền, tơ máu chảy ra da phá cọ đến trên tường, chiếu ra pha tạp ấn ký. Nước mắt từ Khương Daniel khóe mắt chảy xuống, hắn khống chế không nổi mình muốn khóc nghĩ gào thét dục vọng.

"Ngươi lại phát điên vì cái gì?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa nhà cầu ôm lấy cánh tay nhìn chằm chằm hắn, rõ ràng là giọng giễu cợt tại Khương Daniel trong tai như là thần tin mừng.

Quá tốt, hắn vẫn còn ở đó.

Khương Daniel tiến lên ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, hai tay dùng sức nắm chặt, phảng phất muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu tan tiến trong thân thể.

"Ca không muốn đi, ta cho ngươi tốt nhất, ngươi không muốn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, hắn mong muốn nhất, là Khương Daniel tuyệt đối sẽ không cho.

Hắn muốn tự do.

03

Tình cảm bên trong yêu nhiều nhất người là đồ ngốc.

Khương Daniel chính là kẻ ngốc, lo được lo mất đại ngốc.

Có lẽ là vừa rồi kia mới ra quả thực kích thích đến Khương Daniel tâm , liên đới lấy hắn hôm nay động tác so ngày xưa cường thế rất nhiều.

Trắng noãn ga giường đã tại ma sát xuống bị chà đạp thành một đoàn, chăn mền rơi trên mặt đất. Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel vặn thành hoa, hắn là hắn kiều hoa, nhưng người làm vườn hôm nay không có ý định thương tiếc hắn.

Mặc dù trước đó mỗi một lần làm / yêu cũng đều là dựa vào Khương Daniel mong muốn đơn phương man lực ép buộc, nhưng tại trị ở dưới thân người phản kháng về sau, tiền hí coi như ôn nhu. Nhưng hôm nay không cùng đi lúc, Khương Daniel lần này cơ hồ không có làm cái gì chuẩn bị liền trực tiếp vịn lưỡi dao cắm vào.

"Đau!"

Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng kinh hô, so ngày xưa giãy dụa phải ác hơn. Nhưng hai tay của hắn bị gắt gao ấn xuống, hai người nơi riêng tư chăm chú liền cùng một chỗ, theo giãy dụa, Khương Daniel lưỡi dao ngược lại đâm vào càng sâu.

"Ca, ta tại trong cơ thể của ngươi."

Khương Daniel ngữ khí tràn ngập kinh hỉ, nhưng kỳ thật đáng buồn lại thê lương. Hắn có thể đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể, lại tới gần không bên cạnh hắn.

Nghĩ được như vậy Khương Daniel động tác ngoan lệ.

Trùng điệp, một chút lại một chút, phảng phất dạng này liền có thể đem mình tiến đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng.

Đồng sàng dị mộng, là cơn ác mộng.

04

Khương Daniel đời này vui vẻ nhất sự tình chính là Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy chủ động tới trêu chọc hắn.

Thành phố lớn xa hoa truỵ lạc, người lui tới so di chuyển chim di trú còn nhiều cùng dày đặc, gặp phải nhìn thuận mắt người rất dễ dàng, nhìn vừa ý sẽ rất khó.

Nhưng hắn hết lần này tới lần khác tại băng qua đường lúc ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua, trực tiếp đem mình nửa đời sau táng đưa ra ngoài.

Hắn nghe thấy tâm mở khóa thanh âm.

Hắn nghĩ đây chính là vừa thấy đã yêu.

Đèn xanh đèn đỏ thời gian tối đa cũng liền hơn một phút đồng hồ, gặp thoáng qua chỉ cần một giây, mà bỏ lỡ chính là cả một đời.

Khương Daniel không muốn bỏ qua, hắn cân nhắc như thế nào mở miệng, người trước mắt nhưng cũng dừng bước.

Hắn đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt,

"Tiên sinh, có thể mượn bước trò chuyện chút sao?"

Một khắc này Khương Daniel cảm giác đối phương là làm bán hàng đa cấp hắn cũng không quan trọng, tâm hoa nộ phóng không gì hơn cái này.

Hai người đi bộ đi một nhà quán cà phê, bởi vì là mới quen giao lưu còn hiển co quắp, hai người đập nói lắp ba trao đổi tính danh, rốt cuộc không nói chuyện.

Chờ cà phê đều thấy đáy, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ung dung mở miệng,

"Xin hỏi, ngươi đối ta có ấn tượng sao? Tại mười năm trước, có cái cùng dung mạo ngươi rất giống thiếu niên cứu mạng ta, hắn mặt mày cùng ngươi cực giống, dưới mắt cũng có nốt ruồi nước mắt."

"Là ta."

Khương Daniel vừa mở miệng liền hối hận, hắn căn bản đối với chuyện này không có chút nào ấn tượng.

Nhưng hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt sáng lên một cái chớp mắt liền không cách nào thu hồi câu nói này đi.

Quên đi thôi quên đi thôi, dù sao qua hai phút cũng không cách nào rút về.

Cứ như vậy, hắn lừa gạt hắn.

05

Không biết là ra ngoài báo ân tâm tính hay là như thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel mời cơ hồ là hữu cầu tất ứng.

Thường xuyên qua lại hai người ngược lại là quen biết.

Không chỉ có quen biết, còn rất dính nhau.

Khi Khương Daniel cảm thấy chưa đủ, hắn từ nghĩ dắt cái tay nhỏ nhỏ nguyện vọng phát triển đến muốn hôn cái miệng nhỏ tham luyến.

Hai người đi Osaka du lịch, vừa gặp bên trên pháo hoa tế, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giẫm lên hài gỗ, mặc áo tắm. Tại người đến người đi thiếu niên thiếu nữ cùng đầy trời Hỏa Thụ Ngân Hoa hạ, hắn hôn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy ra cũng không có say mê, nhưng hắn run rẩy lông mi cùng đỏ bừng mặt để Khương Daniel mềm lòng phải rối tinh rối mù.

Hắn so pháo hoa lộng lẫy, loá mắt qua phồn tinh, Khương Daniel suy nghĩ nhiều để thời gian cùng không gian tạm dừng, trên thế giới đẹp nhất phong cảnh giờ phút này hạ xuống tại trong ngực hắn.

Bầu trời rực rỡ hắn lãng mạn.

Hắn nắm tay của hắn, ưng thuận một cái hứa hẹn.

Tại đầy trời hoa lửa chúc phúc hạ, hắn nghe thấy người trong ngực đem cả đời giao cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Được."

06

Hai người bọn họ tốt như vậy, đáng đời cả một đời hạnh phúc đi xuống.

Nhưng chính là quá tốt, còn không cần mở miệng ánh mắt liền tiếp lời nói, một cái giương mắt liền biết đối phương muốn ôm.

Cho nên thần liền đố kị đi.

Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu trở về nhà, giới thiệu cho huynh trưởng của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư ánh mắt để Khương Daniel lên dự cảm không tốt.

Câu kia "Ta có phải là đã cứu ngươi" trực tiếp đem Khương Daniel đánh vào mười tám tầng Địa Ngục.

Chuyện sau đó Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ không rõ lắm, trong đầu hắn một mảnh ngây ngô, linh hồn bay đi, phảng phất chỉ còn một bức thể xác.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa sau khi về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu nói để hắn lẳng lặng, trước không nên quấy rầy hắn.

Khương Daniel đương nhiên nói xong, hắn tốt ngoan, siêu ngoan, là Ung Thánh Hựu nhất ngoan nhất ngoan đại cẩu chó, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì hắn đều đáp ứng, chỉ cần hắn không vứt xuống hắn.

Hắn liền trong nhà chờ nha chờ nha, chờ rất nhiều ngày đều không có tin tức, thực tại nhịn không được đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà dưới lầu mong chờ lấy các loại, lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà.

Lúc nhỏ, Khương Daniel không hiểu, vì cái gì rất nhiều người la hét đau lòng, trái tim của bọn hắn một không có bị đâm hai không có bị đâm, đau nhức từ chỗ nào đến?

Giờ khắc này Khương Daniel, ngược lại là chân chính cảm nhận được đau lòng tư vị, đau đến hắn đầu váng mắt hoa, ruột gan đứt từng khúc.

Hắn giờ mới hiểu được, nguyên lai tê tâm liệt phế đau nhức, đau thấu tim gan đau nhức, là như thế đau nhức như thế khổ.

Khổ đến hắn trăm mối lo, đau lòng tận xương.

07

Khương Daniel trước đó cũng không biết mình kỳ thật là thằng điên.

Hay là cái biết diễn kịch tên điên.

Hắn đo đạc tốt câu lên góc độ, thay đổi ôn nhuận ánh mắt, gõ mở Ung Thánh Hựu gia môn.

Hắn mượn Ung Thánh Hựu mềm lòng, nói ủy khuất của mình cùng tưởng niệm, nói muốn cùng hắn hảo hảo nói một chút.

"Ca, ta rất nhớ ngươi a."

Cẩu cẩu mắt đem người trừng phải tâm đều nhanh hóa, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, kia khuyển mắt ánh sáng phía dưới đều là muốn đem hắn hủy đi ăn vào bụng lòng lang dạ thú.

Sói cũng là khuyển.

Khương Daniel nói muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang đến một cái chỉ có hai người bọn họ địa phương nói chuyện, hắn không có nói láo, kia tòa nhà dương phòng phương viên năm trăm dặm không có bóng người.

Mặc dù có chút khoa trương, nhưng về sau trời đất bao la, nơi đó chính là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhà, chỉ có hai người bọn họ nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù trong lòng hơi nghi hoặc một chút, nhưng nghĩ đến xác thực hai ba ngày không để ý tới Khương Daniel, ra ngoài thật có lỗi cùng áy náy liền đồng ý. Thẳng đến hắn bị kéo vào phòng, nhìn xem Khương Daniel khóa trái cửa sổ, hắn cảm thụ được Khương Daniel vênh váo hung hăng bức bách tính, mới cảm giác được không thích hợp.

Đáng tiếc trễ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ một lần hối hận, vì cái gì không tại ngửi được nguy hiểm lúc nhanh chân liền chạy.

Hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon bứt rứt bất an, đứng ngồi lưỡng nan.

Hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel từng bước một hướng hắn đi tới, dĩ vãng cái kia thuần lương Samoyed a đã không gặp, hiện ở trước mặt hắn chính là một thớt nguy hiểm sói đói, mà con mồi là ai, rõ rành rành.

"Ca, ta rất nhớ ngươi a."

Cùng là một người nói lời giống vậy, nhưng lúc này bầu không khí cùng vừa rồi so hoàn toàn là cách biệt một trời, Khương Daniel trong mắt đã tất cả đều là điên cuồng, hắn ánh mắt tựa như hỏa chủng, cái kia chỗ nào đều nhóm lửa, giờ phút này càng là muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ thiêu đốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau xê dịch, thẳng đến hoàn toàn chống đỡ ghế sa lon chỗ tựa lưng, hắn không đường thối lui, hắn chỉ có thể ý đồ trấn an trước mắt nổi giận ác khuyển.

"Niel, ngươi bình tĩnh một chút."

"Tốt, ca để ta tỉnh táo lại nha, ngươi biết phải làm sao a."

Khương Daniel giải khai dây lưng, đứng bễ nghễ lấy ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

"Ca muốn để ta tỉnh táo lại, cho ta khẩu giao."

08

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau rất lâu, Khương Daniel hỏa khí càng đốt càng vượng.

"Làm sao? Không nguyện ý a?"

Không nguyện ý, đương nhiên không nguyện ý.

Hai người không phải không làm qua yêu, nhưng mỗi một lần đều là tình đến nồng lúc vừa vặn, mà không giống như bây giờ mơ hồ giương cung bạt kiếm.

"Khương Daniel, xảy ra chuyện gì rồi? Ngươi nói chúng ta nói chuyện, nói chuyện gì? Nếu như nói là ngươi lừa gạt chuyện của ta —— "

"Đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói còn chưa dứt lời liền bị Khương Daniel đánh gãy,

"Ta trước khi đến là muốn cùng ngươi đàm việc này, nhưng ta hiện tại không nghĩ. Ta muốn nói sự tình là, ngươi cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẹn hò chơi được không?"

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì a?"

"Còn trang? Ta nhìn thấy hắn đưa ngươi trở về."

"Kia là —— "

Khương Daniel đưa tay nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm,

"Ta hiện tại không muốn nghe ngươi giải thích, ta nói, muốn để ta tỉnh táo lại, cho ta khẩu giao."

Sau bốn chữ là Khương Daniel từng chữ nói ra nói ra, hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi để lộ ra uy hiếp cùng ép buộc, ánh mắt sáng ngời, dường như không đạt mục đích không bỏ qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, kéo xuống Khương Daniel khóa kéo.

Khương Daniel hiện tại mặc cái này cái quần lót hay là Ung Thánh Hựu mua, loại hình vừa vặn, không kín không kéo căng, đem Khương Daniel tính khí chứa đầy ắp đương đương.

Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay cách vải vóc phác hoạ lấy Khương Daniel hình dáng, chỉ là âu yếm người nhẹ nhàng chạm đến, Khương Daniel hô hấp đều nặng mấy phần, hạ thể cơ hồ là lập tức có phản ứng, nhẹ nhàng búng ra mấy lần giống như là đang chờ mong tiếp xuống ân hứa.

Một vòng lại một vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve, tựa hồ đang trì hoãn thời gian lâu dài lâu không tiến vào chính đề. Khương Daniel cũng không ép hắn, hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ở trong lòng không dễ chịu đầu óc khẳng định tại đông muốn tây tưởng.

Rốt cục, Ung Thánh Hựu động tác bắt đầu biến hóa, hắn tăng lớn vuốt ve cường độ, càng giống là phá cọ, quần lót ma sát cảm giác cọ Khương Daniel tính khí mẫn cảm phải giật giật, tại nhanh không kềm được thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chọn hạ Khương Daniel đồ lót, đem tiểu huynh đệ của hắn phóng ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, ra hiệu Khương Daniel cùng hắn đổi chỗ, Khương Daniel ngồi tại trên ghế sa lon, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu quỳ trước mặt hắn, thỏa mãn nhếch miệng.

Trong phòng có hơi ấm nhưng nhiệt độ cũng không phải rất cao, Khương Daniel cảm giác hạ thể của mình có chút lạnh lẽo, nhưng rất nhanh liền bị ấm áp bao khỏa.

Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp bên trên miệng.

Khương Daniel lúc này tính khí vẫn chỉ là nửa mềm nửa cứng ngắc trạng thái, Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm vào, tính khí từ đầu lưỡi chống đỡ đến cái lưỡi, bởi vì không quá thích ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phun ra ho khan mấy lần.

Khương Daniel có chút đau lòng, nhưng nghĩ đến nhân thiết không thể băng a, cho nên chỉ là vào tay sờ hai lần đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Daniel tay, lại một lần nữa nếm thử nuốt Khương Daniel tính khí, lần này hắn không có phun ra, mặc dù hay là có nôn khan dục vọng, nhưng hắn ép xuống, bắt đầu dùng đầu lưỡi vây quanh tính khí xoay tròn cùng liếm láp.

Hắn vươn tay, một tay vịn Khương Daniel càng ngày càng đứng thẳng dâng trào, một tay nhẹ xoa xoa hắn túi túi, ngoài miệng động tác cũng không ngừng qua, khi thì nhiều lần liếm láp Khương Daniel lỗ nhỏ, tại hắn nhịn không được hừ hừ lúc lại đổi thành ngốn từng ngụm lớn.

Hắn quá mệt nhọc, rõ ràng không có bao nhiêu kinh nghiệm hắn lại làm tốt như vậy.

Khương Daniel lại tự hào lại phẫn nộ, tự hào là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ở tất cả kỹ xảo đều là hắn điều giáo, phẫn nộ là bởi vì hắn vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu về sau khả năng còn có thể như vậy đối với người khác hắn liền không nhịn được muốn bạo tạc.

Ung Thánh Hựu răng nanh tinh tế ma sát Khương Daniel rắn, bạo khởi gân xanh bị câu càng phát ra bành trướng. Khương Daniel cả người đều phiêu phiêu nhiên, hắn nắm tay cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu tóc bên trong, nhẹ nhàng níu lấy da đầu của hắn.

"Ca, ngươi nóng quá, thật tuyệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đáp lời, hắn cả trương miệng bị chặn lấy cũng không cách nào nói chuyện.

Phun ra nuốt vào càng ngày càng nhiều hạ, góp nhặt dục vọng chẳng mấy chốc sẽ bành phát, Khương Daniel ấn xuống Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, bắt đầu chủ động va chạm.

"Khục... Khục... Ân..."

Càng ngày càng đột nhiên công kích để Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào thích ứng, dị vật xâm nhập làm cho hắn nhịn không được nghĩ nôn khan, nhưng Khương Daniel lại hung hăng nhấn lấy đầu của hắn để hắn không cách nào phun ra.

Tại dừng lại trừu sáp hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu bị kích thích lối ra nước thuận Khương Daniel tính khí chảy ra, ánh mắt của hắn cũng biến thành ẩm ướt lộc, sinh lý tính nước mắt lập tức liền muốn rớt xuống, Khương Daniel vươn tay thay hắn xoa xoa.

"Ca đừng khóc a, là bị ta cắm quá sung sướng khóc sao? Ca ca thật là vừa tao vừa sóng a, phía dưới miệng nhỏ bị ta cắm vào thoải mái thì thôi, phía trên bị cắm ngươi cũng vui sướng như vậy sao?"

"Ngô... A..."

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói chuyện nhưng bị chắn một câu đều nói không nên lời, chỉ có thể phát ra vỡ vụn thanh âm, nhưng từ ánh mắt của hắn liền có thể đoán ra hắn đoán chừng tại hùng hùng hổ hổ.

Khương Daniel tăng lớn mấy chuyến, đem Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là vỡ vụn thanh âm đâm đến càng thêm nhỏ vụn, nước bọt bài tiết phải càng ngày càng nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình miệng đều sắp bị đảo nát.

"Ha... Ân..."

Khương Daniel từng ngụm từng ngụm thổ tức, hắn đứng dậy nắm chặt lên Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên lộ ra đẹp mắt cái cổ, Khương Daniel trong mắt lửa càng đốt càng vượng, tiếp tục đi đến không ngừng rút ra đút vào, sâu đến có thể chống đỡ đến Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cuống họng lại ngứa lại sang, hắn dùng móng tay từng chút từng chút phá cọ Khương Daniel tính khí, tê tê dại dại khoái cảm giống như giật điện tại Khương Daniel thần kinh cảm thụ bên trong lốp bốp nổ thành một mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cải thành nhẹ nhàng mò lấy cùng xoa nắn, vừa đúng cường độ để Khương Daniel khoái cảm nhanh chóng tụ tập.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu miệng cùng tay của hắn song trọng kích thích hạ, Khương Daniel trùng điệp cắm mấy lần, sau đó rút ra bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

Dính vào bạch trọc khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn phối hợp ửng hồng mặt lộ ra lại thanh thuần lại yêu dã. Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình lại muốn Long Sĩ Đầu, hắn tùy tiện xoa xoa Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, kéo hắn dự định hướng trong phòng ngủ mang.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra tay.

"Hồi phòng ngủ tiếp tục."

"Ngươi không phải nói chỉ cần khẩu giao sao?"

"Làm sao? Không nguyện ý a? Lúc này lập đền thờ rồi? Ta cho ngươi biết, muộn!"

Khương Daniel cưỡng ép dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trong phòng ngủ đi, Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng mà phản kháng, nhưng hai người hình thể kém cùng cách xa thể lực chú định hắn tại cái này chiến đấu bên trong không cách nào chiến thắng.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu làm một lần lại một lần, dưới thân thể người choáng trôi qua về sau hắn đều không ngừng, hắn chỉ muốn phát tiết phẫn nộ của mình cùng dục vọng, lại không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần ảm đạm ánh mắt, đến cuối cùng hắn nhắm mắt thời điểm, tinh tinh diệt.

tbc

4,665 duyệt  
Yêu ngươi yêu đến đến chết mới thôi hạ

09

Đêm nay bóng đêm mực phải mau ra nước, đen nghịt bao phủ phiến đại địa này.

Ép tới Khương Daniel thở không nổi.

Hắn bắt đầu hối hận, hối hận lúc ấy không có để lý trí chiếm thượng phong, không nhiều kiên nhẫn hỏi một chút, không có nhiều một chút tin tưởng.

Hắn thậm chí hối hận mình vì cái gì không ít khóa một đạo cửa sổ, không, cái này vẫn chưa được, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể rời đi hắn. Khương Daniel bóp bóp chân của mình nghĩ để cho mình thanh tỉnh điểm, nhưng kia đau đớn không sánh bằng đau lòng mảy may, mà trái tim đã đau chết lặng.

Hắn hiện tại, căn bản không có hối hận chỗ trống.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt càng ngày càng bình tĩnh không lay động, trước kia còn có gợn sóng, hiện tại chỉ còn lại một đầm nước đọng.

Khương Daniel không ưa nhất hắn này tấm cá chết bộ dáng, cho nên liền biến pháp giày vò hắn, giống như là hướng trong hồ ném tảng đá, thưởng thức kia tóe lên từng vòng từng vòng gợn sóng. Nhưng có cái gì sử dụng đây? Cuối cùng vẫn là trở lại bình thản không có gì lạ, thậm chí so dĩ vãng còn nếu không có sinh cơ.

Bởi vì cá bị nện chết rồi.

Đây là cái tuần hoàn ác tính, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh tình để Khương Daniel càng ngày càng sợ hãi, sợ hãi liền sẽ dẫn đến không cách nào khống chế quá kích hành vi, kết cục chính là Ung Thánh Hựu càng lạnh lùng hơn.

Khương Daniel thích nhất tại tình ái thời điểm buộc Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn đối mặt, giống như là tại trong mắt đối phương có thể nhìn thấy cái bóng của mình liền cùng mình ở tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đồng dạng.

Đồng dạng cái rắm, đều là lừa mình dối người ngụy trang.

Nhưng không có cách nào a, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn càng ngày càng thờ ơ, thậm chí giống như đã thành thói quen bị nhốt sự thật này, hiện tại ngay cả cánh đều chẳng muốn bay nhảy.

Đây là Khương Daniel căn bản không nguyện ý đi truy đến cùng sự thật, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại là thật không quan tâm hắn.

Tuyệt không.

10

Khương Daniel trong nhà an giám sát.

Hắn thích chính là như vậy xoắn xuýt phức tạp, có lúc hận không thể dính tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, nhưng lại sẽ thiện lương muốn cho hắn một chút không gian hít thở không khí.

Nhưng rời xa lẫn nhau khoảng thời gian này quả thực có chút gian nan, cho nên hắn thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý vụng trộm trong nhà trang ẩn hình camera.

Khương Daniel biết rõ mình dạng này có chút biến thái, nhưng ngoan mèo con mỗi ngày đều ở nhà làm những gì loại này vấn đề tương tự cả ngày đều cùng mèo bắt giống như cào phải hắn lòng ngứa ngáy.

Lần này là rốt cục có cơ hội tìm tòi hư thực.

Video có thu hình lại cũng có trực tiếp, Khương Daniel đem thời gian điều đến hắn sau khi ra cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có lên đâu, ngủ nhan mềm đến như cái nắm, không có một chút tính công kích, tóc nhếch lên đáng yêu độ cong cùng Khương Daniel hiện tại nhếch lên khóe miệng đồng dạng.

Đây là Khương Daniel hiện tại yêu nhất Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ.

Kỳ thật trước kia hắn yêu Ung Thánh Hựu càng đa dạng hơn, giận dữ dáng vẻ, ăn vụng kem ly dáng vẻ hạnh phúc, bị bắt bao sau một mặt ủy khuất hề hề dáng vẻ, một người thiên diện, thiên biến vạn hóa đều là Khương Daniel yêu nhất Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhưng hiện tại, chỉ có cái này ngủ nhan có thể cùng quá khứ Ung Thánh Hựu móc nối, chỉ có nhìn xem dạng này hắn, Khương Daniel mới có thể lừa gạt mình bọn hắn còn yêu nhau.

Có thể lên đế tựa hồ muốn đem hắn điểm ấy còn sót lại ảo tưởng nghiền nát, trong ống kính Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu không ngừng xoay người, tựa hồ bị ác mộng vây khốn, pixel không phải rất cao, Khương Daniel lại rõ ràng trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

Khương Daniel tâm cũng nhíu lại, hắn nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ mơ tới cái gì, áp lực này đều cùng mình có quan hệ.

Hắn thật là một cái vương bát đản.

11

Sau đó thu hình lại có thể nói là rất nhàm chán.

Ung Thánh Hựu rời khỏi giường, tẩy thấu, đổi ra ngoài thường phục, là Khương Daniel quần áo.

Quần áo có chút lớn, không vừa vặn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cởi ra, đem quần áo một lần nữa treo tốt đổi về mình áo ngủ.

Hắn đoán chừng là nghĩ mặc thường phục liền có thể lừa gạt mình ra ngoài qua đi.

Ý nghĩ này cơ hồ khiến Khương Daniel lòng chua xót phải nhanh vặn ra nước chanh, hắn nghĩ đến mình coi như không yêu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ đau lòng xấu, nhưng cũng buồn chính là hắn yêu hắn.

Cho nên đoán được nguyên nhân, cũng đau lòng, lại không thể làm được thành toàn.

Tận lực bồi tiếp một chuỗi dài thời gian ngẩn người.

Khương Daniel rất muốn gõ mở Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót xem hắn ngẩn người lúc đều đang suy nghĩ gì.

Tại phòng ngủ ngẩn người, ở phòng khách ngẩn người, nhìn chằm chằm tường ngẩn người, nhìn chằm chằm cửa ngẩn người.

Thu hình lại tẻ nhạt vô vị, Khương Daniel lại thấy rất mê mẩn, hắn muốn đem mỗi thời mỗi khắc Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhớ trong đầu.

Khương Daniel đặt vào video, bắt đầu làm việc, bận rộn một trận liền ngẩng đầu nhìn hai mắt.

Nhưng một hồi sẽ qua, hắn lập tức không có công việc tâm tình.

Hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay đang loay hoay thứ gì, kia là đài điện thoại.

Lúc trước vì phòng ngừa Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ngoại giới liên lạc, Khương Daniel tịch thu điện thoại di động của hắn, giấu tại trong một góc khác. Cả tòa phòng ở duy nhất có thể lấy để Ung Thánh Hựu sử dụng thiết bị điện tử chính là một đài TV internet.

Đây là... Điện thoại bị tìm được?

Khương Daniel có chút đau đầu, hắn mèo con thật là tuyệt không ngoan, luôn luôn nghĩ biện pháp giày vò hắn viên này đã căn bản chịu không được giày vò trái tim.

Công việc là không làm tiếp được, Khương Daniel đang suy nghĩ hắn ứng nên ứng đối như thế nào cái này đột phát tình huống.

Hắn có chút không hiểu mình, theo lý đến nói hắn hẳn là nổi giận, sau đó về nhà đoạt Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại trực tiếp ném đi. Tương phản, hắn tuyệt không sinh khí, thậm chí còn muốn nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu định dùng điện thoại làm những gì.

Dù sao cũng không thể so với tình huống hiện tại càng hỏng bét, Khương Daniel còn có chút lạc quan nghĩ.

12

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động lại giấu đi, ghi nhớ cái chỗ kia.

Tại cùng bình cũng không kém nhiều lắm thời gian về đến nhà, thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu đi phòng vệ sinh, Khương Daniel đưa di động lật ra.

Để người vui mừng là, khóa bình phong mật mã còn không có bị từ bỏ, là Khương Daniel sinh nhật.

Hắn mừng khấp khởi địa điểm mở phần mềm chat, rất nhiều người đang hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu đi đâu, làm sao đột nhiên biến mất, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có hồi phục. Hắn duy nhất hồi phục một cái tin, là cho đối phương phát cái định vị, người nhận thư là: Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Daniel cười không nổi, kỳ thật hắn cảm xúc hoà hoãn lại về sau cũng nghĩ qua có khả năng sự thật không phải mình nghĩ như vậy, một cái là hắn ca một cái là hắn người yêu, hắn hẳn là chút tín nhiệm. Nhưng hắn cũng là sự tình phát sinh sau mới rõ ràng chính mình đến cỡ nào cố chấp, trong máu vậy mà lưu thông lấy khủng bố như vậy thú tính cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu.

Cái này tựa như là người nhà họ Khương bệnh chung, Ung Thành Vũ năm đó cũng là bởi vì chịu không được Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu thấu điên cuồng mới chạy.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình còn tốt, cái này ăn dấm không phải không hiểu thấu đi, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm ai cầu cứu không tốt tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cái này không tương đương tại trực tiếp đem nón xanh giơ lên trước mặt hắn sao?

Khương Daniel lại nghĩ tới những ngày này Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có chuyện đối với hắn quấy rối, nói mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không có gì, để hắn mau đem người thả không phải sẽ hối hận.

Mặt ngoài lớn Nghĩa lăng nhiên sau lưng lại ám độ trần thương, thật đem mình làm khỉ đùa nghịch sao? Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là tốt, trơ mắt nhìn xem mình bởi vì lạnh lùng của hắn càng ngày càng áy náy càng ngày càng gầy gò cũng tốt bụng tình cùng người khác vụng trộm liên lạc.

Song trọng phản bội cảm giác lại một lần nữa kích thích đến Khương Daniel, nhưng hắn lần này coi như có chút đầu óc, hắn không có giận đùng đùng tìm người tính sổ sách, mà là đánh giá một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tìm đến thời gian, sau đó bấm một cái xa tại trọng dương điện thoại.

"Uy, Thành Vũ ca sao? Ngươi từ nhỏ đến lớn đều hiểu rõ ta nhất, ta nghĩ nhờ ngươi sự kiện."

"Nếu như là thay Nghĩa Kiện tới khuyên ta hay là miễn đi."

"Ca, ngươi có thể trơ mắt nhìn xem có người làm ngươi thế thân sao?"

Đối phương thật lâu không nói chuyện, qua thật lâu, mới truyền đến một câu không tính trả lời chắc chắn trả lời chắc chắn,

"Hai huynh đệ các ngươi đều là khốn nạn."

Điện thoại bị cúp máy, nhưng Khương Daniel biết mình thanh này cược thắng.

13

Đêm nay Ung Thánh Hựu không tính bị động cũng không tính chủ động, dù sao so bình thường có tinh thần nhiều.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến hắn khả năng đang chờ mong Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới cứu hắn liền không nhịn được quỷ hỏa bốc lên.

Hắn xoay người xuống giường, từ trong ngăn tủ kéo ra mấy cây cà vạt, tại Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt trợn to cùng chửi mắng hạ, vây khốn hắn tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại hai tay bị phản trói tại đầu giường trên cây cột, hắn từ bị trói bên trên bắt đầu từ thời khắc đó liền ngăn không được giãy dụa, nhưng Khương Daniel hệ pháp có chút xảo diệu, theo giãy dụa, Ung Thánh Hựu tay ngược lại bị càng trói càng chặt. Cà vạt gắt gao ghìm chặt cổ tay của hắn, lúc đầu lại mảnh lại bạch cánh tay tử giờ phút này bị ghìm ra tinh tế vết đỏ.

"Ca vì thiếu thụ chút tội, hay là bớt chút khí lực tương đối tốt."

Khương Daniel vui với nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa, cái này có thể kích thích hắn chinh phục dục, nhưng hắn mèo con bởi vậy thụ thương liền không tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, trong mắt lóe ánh sáng, không phải nhu tình tinh quang, mà là lưỡi dao ánh sáng, tràn đầy hận ý, nhói nhói lấy Khương Daniel trái tim.

Cái này ánh mắt quá hại người.

Khương Daniel lại lấy ra một cây cà vạt đen buộc tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu, che khuất hắn mắt, ngăn cách kia làm cho lòng người nát đao quang kiếm ảnh.

Hắn xẹt tới, hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng.

"Ca đừng sợ, ta là muốn cho ca một kinh hỉ."

Khương Daniel trút bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu quần, Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác được Khương Daniel động tác, mù đá hắn hai cước.

Khương Daniel cũng không giận, hắn ấn xuống Ung Thánh Hựu chân, vùi đầu dùng miệng phác hoạ nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu hình dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón chân nhọn không bị khống chế quyển quyển, bị che kín con mắt hắn cái khác thần kinh cảm thụ năng lực nhận biết lật gấp mấy lần, hắn cảm giác được Khương Daniel đang cho hắn khẩu giao.

Đây là mới lạ tình ái thể nghiệm.

Thân thể phản ứng so tâm lý phản ứng thành thật nhiều, lượng Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao nhục mạ, hắn kia đã cứng tính khí đều tại phản ứng hắn "miệng nói không nhưng thân thể rất thành thực".

"Ca cứng rắn thật nhanh, xem ra ngươi còn thật thích loại phương thức này."

Khương Daniel thỏa mãn lột lấy trong tay gắng gượng, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp tiểu ma cô đầu, sau đó liền không có động tác.

14

Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị phơi tại trên giường, song tay bị trói, hai cái đùi bị được chia mở rộng, hạ thể cao cao đứng thẳng, sống giống người thể điêu khắc mô hình.

Hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel tựa hồ là đứng lên sau đó ra phòng ngủ, che mắt liền đối thời gian trôi qua đều đem cầm không được, kỳ thật chỉ là qua mấy phút Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy qua mấy năm.

Theo tiếng bước chân tới gần, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được nguồn nhiệt lần nữa chụp lên đến, sau đó hắn tính khí liền bị bao khỏa ở.

"A!"

Ung Thánh Hựu khống chế không nổi kêu ra tiếng, Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel, vậy mà ở trong miệng ngậm miệng băng.

"Ca cảm thấy thế nào, kích thích không kích thích?"

Khương Daniel miệng bên trong ngậm lấy đồ vật cho nên nói chuyện có chút nguyên lành không rõ, nhưng nghe lại là mang theo vài phần dâm mỹ hương vị.

"Ngươi đừng làm những này có không có mau buông ta ra."

Chưa bao giờ có cảm giác để Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi, hắn lại bắt đầu giãy dụa, giường đều tại chấn.

"Ca hay là lưu chút khí lực tương đối tốt, đằng sau còn có ngươi thụ đâu."

Khương Daniel ấn xuống Ung Thánh Hựu phấn khởi thân thể, lần nữa hôn lên hắn tính khí.

Lửa nóng lớn rắn cùng khối băng quấy cùng một chỗ, trong miệng có bộ vị hay là nóng ướt, Ung Thánh Hựu đường đường chính chính cảm nhận được một lần băng hỏa lưỡng trọng thiên là tư vị gì.

Rõ ràng là khối băng, lại phảng phất có được có thể đem người bị phỏng nóng rực nhiệt độ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được hà hơi.

"Ách... A... ."

Khối băng dung thành nước đá hóa tại Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi, hắn vừa đi vừa về dùng đầu lưỡi khuấy động lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quy đầu, hai cánh tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi, một tay chiếu cố Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực hai viên đậu đỏ, một tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên căn hạ lột động lên.

Nước đá cùng nước bọt từ Khương Daniel miệng bên cạnh chảy ra, dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí tuột xuống, phần này lạnh buốt theo lý ứng đem nóng một chút hỏa thiêu côn nhiệt độ hạ xuống một chút, khiến người ngoài ý sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ càng ngày càng nóng.

Hắn đốt đỏ mặt, thân thể cũng bắt đầu biến phấn hồng, dính lấy nước đá côn thịt tại Khương Daniel hầu hạ hạ cũng là càng thêm lửa nóng.

"A... Muốn không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức thì thầm thật sâu cảm hóa Khương Daniel, lúc này khối băng đã hóa hơn phân nửa, không có khối băng ngăn cản, Khương Daniel phun ra nuốt vào phải càng sâu, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm thâm hầu.

"Ừm..."

Theo phốc phốc tiếng nước, côn thịt tại Khương Daniel miệng bên trong ra ra vào vào, pha trộn lấy nước đá mãnh liệt kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra mèo con gọi xuân đồng dạng thanh âm.

Ngón chân của hắn đầu toàn cuộn tròn rúc vào một chỗ, nếu không phải là bởi vì song tay bị trói tại trên cây cột, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đoán chừng đều sẽ co lại thành một đoàn, giống cong lên tôm.

"Niel, không được, Niel."

Khương Daniel đem bàn tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt, đầu ngón tay của hắn chỉ tại cửa huyệt thăm dò một chút mà không có cắm đi vào, ngược lại là đánh mấy lần vòng sau thuận khe mông tuột xuống, tại đáy chậu chỗ phá cọ lấy hai viên sung mãn cao hoàn.

Ngoài miệng động tác hắn cũng không ngừng, thuần thục phun ra nuốt vào ra ra vào vào, đầu lưỡi còn vây quanh cứng rắn đảo quanh. Ung Thánh Hựu ngón chân đã bắt đầu đạp ga trải giường, Khương Daniel xem chừng hắn nhanh đến tăng tốc miệng bên trong trừu sáp tần suất, nhẹ tay nhẹ nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu cao hoàn.

Rốt cục tại qua vài giây sau, Ung Thánh Hựu khống chế không nổi bắn ra, Khương Daniel đem tinh hoa đều bao tại trong miệng, cố ý tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, rất lớn tiếng đem bạch trọc đều nuốt xuống.

"Ca hương vị rất ngọt, cùng nước đá quấy cùng một chỗ, tựa như băng sữa bò."

15

"Tiếp xuống đến ta."

Khương Daniel giải khai buộc chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay cà vạt, nhưng vừa không có lấy được được bao lâu tự do tay lại một lần nữa bị trói chặt, không phải buộc tại trên cây cột, mà là trực tiếp buộc lại với nhau, dạng này tương đối dễ dàng xoay người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình cùng cái thớt gỗ bên trên cá không có khác nhau, người ta còn có thể tự mình nhảy đạn, hắn cái này lật cái mặt mà còn phải muốn Khương Daniel dựng đem lực, không có bất kỳ tôn nghiêm nào.

Ẩm ướt, nóng một chút.

Tinh tế vỡ nát lít nha lít nhít hôn bò lên trên Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai, hắn không tự chủ sắt rụt lại, Khương Daniel vây quanh ở hắn, tiếp tục nhẹ mổ lấy lỗ tai của hắn, thỉnh thoảng ngậm một chút khuyên tai, lại dùng đầu lưỡi chống đỡ ra ngoài.

"Ngươi là có luyến tai đam mê sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mắt che chắn còn không có triệt hồi, lỗ tai vốn chính là mẫn cảm khu vực, tăng thêm lại nhìn không thấy, Khương Daniel cái này nháo trò làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngứa một chút, đều nhanh nổi da gà lên.

"Ta là luyến ngươi, ngươi tất cả ta đều thích."

Người nói chuyện đình chỉ đối lỗ tai trêu chọc, ngược lại đến cái cổ. Khương Daniel dùng răng nanh tại đoạn này trơn bóng chỗ cọ xát.

"Nếu như ta là hấp huyết quỷ liền tốt, thật là muốn đem ca cổ cắn đứt."

Nói câu nói này đồng thời, Khương Daniel tay bắt đầu không an phận, hắn bên cạnh ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, bị ngăn chặn tay xoa nắn Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, phía trên tay trực tiếp hướng xuống duỗi, vượt qua bụi cỏ trực tiếp cầm cây bắt đầu trên dưới ve vuốt.

Phấn phấn núm vú bị chà đạp phải vừa cứng lại sưng đỏ, vừa mới phát tiết qua thân thể rất mẫn cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí lại bắt đầu ngẩng đầu. Khương Daniel dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu xương quai xanh bắt đầu hướng xuống thân, tay bắt đầu khai khẩn Ung Thánh Hựu cúc huyệt.

Hắn từ trong tủ đầu giường xuất ra bôi trơn dịch tùy tiện xóa trên tay, sau đó đem ngón tay cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong u cốc. Tiểu huyệt rất căng, nhưng độ dung nạp lại không thể tưởng tượng nổi, chỉ chốc lát sau Khương Daniel liền có thể cắm đi vào ba ngón.

"Ca thân thể ngươi chuẩn bị phải không sai biệt lắm đi, ta hôm nay muốn đem ngươi làm bắn."

Khương Daniel đem mình tính khí nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt một cái dùng sức liền đảo đi vào. Ung Thánh Hựu rên khẽ một tiếng, cắn răng tiếp nhận Khương Daniel cực đại.

"Khục... Ca thật chặt... Ta rời khỏi một điểm ngươi đều cắn ta không để ta đi, ngươi cứ như vậy thích đại nhục bổng của ta sao?"

"Muốn làm liền làm... A... Bớt nói nhảm."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel một cái dùng sức đánh gãy một chút.

"Ta vẫn tương đối thích ca miệng nhỏ phun ra rên rỉ, mà không phải những này không có dinh dưỡng, xem ra là ta không đủ cố gắng a."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên bắt đầu vọt mạnh, chiêu chiêu trực đảo hoàng long. Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột chăm chú quấy lấy Khương Daniel tính khí, tựa như là đối lâm những tình lữ khác đồng dạng khó bỏ khó phân.

"Ca thật thật chặt, rất thích."

Một chút lại một chút, bôi trơn dịch cùng dịch ruột non làm Khương Daniel con đường càng ngày càng thông suốt, tốc độ của hắn cùng lực đạo cũng càng lúc càng nhanh càng ngày càng nặng.

"Ừm... Điểm nhẹ."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục khống chế không nổi phát ra rên rỉ.

"Ca đừng nói láo, ngươi tiểu huyệt rõ ràng đang gọi lấy càng nhiều hơn một chút càng nhiều hơn một chút a."

"Ngô ân... A... Ha..."

"Ta chơi ngươi sướng hay không?, a? Ta là ai? Đem ngươi thao như thế thoải mái người là ai?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt hàm răng, không chịu lại phun ra một chữ. Khương Daniel đem mình tính khí rút ra ngoài, mặc cho tiểu huyệt kiềm chế co lại co lại cũng không còn ban ân.

"Ngươi làm gì... ?"

Dưới thân người còn có chút mơ mơ màng màng, nhưng sau lưng trống rỗng để hắn bản năng bất mãn.

"Ca, ta là ai?"

"Ngươi là biến thái, tên điên, bệnh tâm thần... Khương Daniel, ngươi mau vào!"

Khương Daniel nghe được tên của mình vui vẻ lại phải xông vào, hắn ép cúi người, một bên trừu sáp, một bên góp tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói.

"Ngươi cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gửi tin tức làm gì? Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể giống ta dạng này chơi ngươi sao? Có thể để ngươi trên giường động tình hô lên tên của hắn sao?"

"Ngươi... Làm sao... Biết ta cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện... Gửi nhắn tin rồi?"

Khương Daniel đem bao Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt cà vạt giật xuống, đột nhiên quang minh để Ung Thánh Hựu nháy đến mấy lần mắt.

"Ca ngươi nhìn chỗ ấy?"

Khương Daniel đem ngón tay hướng gian phòng bên trong nơi nào đó.

"Nơi đó, có ta giấu giám sát, trong nhà khắp nơi đều là, nó tùy thời đang cố gắng công việc, bao quát hiện tại. Ngươi nói, ta đem chúng ta ân ái thu hình lại phát cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ như thế nào, bất quá hắn hẳn là sẽ không để ý đi, hắn đối ngươi tốt chỉ là bởi vì đem ngươi trở thành thế thân, hiện tại Thành Vũ ca bị tìm được, hắn mới không rảnh quản ngươi đâu."

"Trách không được hắn không đến..."

Khương Daniel nghe thấy câu nói này liền bắt đầu bốc hỏa, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mân mê đến, dùng một loại cắm vào càng sâu tư thế thao hắn.

"Thế nào, hắn không tới cứu ngươi ngươi rất thất vọng."

"Ta lúc nào nói là để hắn tới cứu ta?"

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không đáp lời, thẳng đến Khương Daniel một mạch bắn tại trong thân thể của hắn, hai người co quắp trên giường cũng thật lâu không nói chuyện.

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel đều nhanh ngủ mới nghe thấy một câu,

"Là cứu chúng ta."

16

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình có chút Stockholm.

Cùng loại kịch bản bên trong những người khác gặp được loại tình huống này không cãi lộn không mất trí nhớ là tuyệt đối không có khả năng cùng nhân vật nam chính cùng tốt.

Nhưng hắn không có mất trí nhớ, tinh thần cũng không có bị thương nặng, nhưng hắn hay là quyết định cho Khương Daniel một cái cơ hội. Nói hắn là run M cũng tốt, nói hắn có bệnh cũng được, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chính yếu nhất chính là hắn yêu hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu yêu Khương Daniel.

Từ từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, từ pháo hoa hạ tỏ tình lên, không quan hệ báo ân, không quan hệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Tình không biết nổi lên, mối tình thắm thiết.

Cũng không phải là không có buồn rầu qua, ôn nhu người yêu cùng chính mình tưởng tượng bên trong không giống, vậy mà lại nói láo lừa hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn rầu hồi lâu.

Nhưng vẫn không nỡ.

Hắn tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói muốn báo ân, nghĩ đến ân tình còn xong hắn cũng có thể yên tâm thoải mái tiếp tục cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: "Ngươi đối ta tốt nhất báo ân chính là cố mà trân quý đệ đệ của ta, yêu nhau liền hảo hảo cùng một chỗ đi, không muốn giống như ta bỏ lỡ mới hối tiếc không kịp."

Đây không thể nghi ngờ là mai thảnh thơi châm, nhưng lại bị gặp được Khương Daniel hiểu lầm.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa kiến thức đến người yêu cố chấp mặt khác, so với bị thô bạo đối đãi, hắn càng thương tâm là Khương Daniel hoài nghi cùng không tín nhiệm.

Nội tâm do dự, không hận không ai oán là không thể nào, nhưng lại là thật tâm không cam tâm bọn hắn quan hệ cứ như vậy.

Muốn hảo hảo cùng hắn đàm một lần, nhưng Khương Daniel không cho hắn cơ hội, vậy liền đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi tới, ngay trước hắn mặt chính miệng đối chất tổng được rồi.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại bị mình người yêu ngăn chặn bước chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn có tâm tình tự giễu, hai người bọn họ huynh đệ thật đều là loại si tình.

Từ đó là thật mệt mỏi, nhưng Khương Daniel tựa như là đột nhiên thanh tỉnh đồng dạng, cũng có thể là là nghe hiểu ngày đó hắn trên giường nói câu nói sau cùng kia: "Là cứu chúng ta."

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu thả.

"Ca, ta không liên quan ngươi... Nhưng ngươi đừng muốn rời đi ta, ngươi không nên quên camera, ngươi nếu là vụng trộm đi ta liền đem ngươi cùng ta lên giường video phát tại trên mạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biểu tình, đối đột nhiên tự do không nhảy cẫng hoan hô cũng không đối uy hiếp cảm thấy xấu hổ cùng phẫn nộ.

Hắn chỉ là bình tĩnh mở miệng: "Ngươi sẽ không, ngươi lòng ham chiếm hữu mạnh như vậy, làm sao lại tha thứ người khác nhìn thấy ta đối với ngươi động tình bộ dáng."

Có lẽ là không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ nói như vậy, Khương Daniel sững sờ thật lâu, vành mắt chậm rãi trướng hồng.

"Đúng thế... Ta yêu so sơn băng địa liệt còn khủng bố, cho nên mời ngươi không nên rời bỏ ta."

Những ngày này mưu trí lịch trình cũng rót thành vẻ u sầu hun đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt, hắn cách rất lâu mới nói,

"Sẽ không."

17

Ung Thánh Hựu phó Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẹn lúc trước cho Khương Daniel phát cái tin nhắn.

"Ta đi gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sợ ngươi nhiều muốn nói cho ngươi một tiếng, nhưng mời ngươi qua chí ít 30 phút lại tới tìm ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem ra phi thường tinh thần.

"Xem ra ngươi cùng Ung Thành Vũ quan hệ khôi phục được không sai."

"Ta phải cám ơn ngươi, nếu không phải Khương Daniel vì ngươi kích thích hắn một chút, hắn cũng sẽ không trở về. Nói đến, ngươi cùng ta đệ đệ hòa hảo rồi?"

"Không có, nhưng ta cũng sẽ không cùng hắn tách ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói đúng thật, có vết rách tình cảm không cách nào tại nhanh như vậy phục hồi như cũ, hai người hiện ở ở chung phương thức so không có cùng một chỗ lúc còn lạnh nhạt cùng xấu hổ.

Nhưng hắn tin tưởng, sẽ tốt.

"Ta rất hiếu kì, ngươi cứ như vậy tha thứ hắn rồi? Ngươi không hận hắn à."

"Làm sao không hận, ta đây không phải đang trả thù sao? Hắn yêu ta yêu đến đến chết mới thôi, ta cũng không thể tự sát đi. Cho nên ta nghĩ, dùng cả một đời họa địa vi lao đem hắn nhốt, để hắn mong mà không được, chúng ta lẫn nhau tra tấn."

"Ngươi nói thật sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ngoài cửa vội vã đi tới người, lại nhìn biểu, vừa qua khỏi 30 phút, một phần không nhiều một phần không thiếu, hắn đứng lên cười đáp lại đến,

"Đương nhiên là giả, ta không nỡ."

18

Đã yêu nhau, liền hảo hảo cùng một chỗ đi.

END

4,207 duyệt


	287. Chapter 287

【 Dan Ung 】 giới nghiện

Ta thực tại là không có cách nào cho bản này hạ quyết định Nghĩa

Nhưng lại không nghĩ chỗ này trống không

Liền đánh lên cái này ba hàng chữ

OOC

-

Thế nhân đều nói ta quá thâm tình, chỉ có ta biết mình có bao nhiêu dễ dàng đoạn bỏ cách, tỉ như hôm qua mới mạo xưng tiền liền xóa bỏ trò chơi, tỉ như ngươi.

-

01

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ có chút phức tạp, thông tục tới nói hẳn là pháo bạn phía trên, người yêu chưa đầy.

Hai người từ nhỏ cùng một chỗ lớn lên, chạy tới một chỗ phát triển dứt khoát ở tại cùng một chỗ. Ngẫu nhiên một lần Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhìn gay phiến, mới biết mình cái này phát tiểu cùng mình xu hướng tính dục đồng dạng.

Từ đó về sau hai người liền hẹn lấy cùng một chỗ xem phim, có khi trả lại tay hỗ bang hỗ trợ, dần dà liền phát triển đến trên giường, nhưng ngươi muốn nói yêu đương kia là không còn ở.

Khương Daniel nói hắn có tâm tâm niệm niệm ánh trăng sáng chỉ là đuổi không kịp, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nói mình có tâm động hoa hồng đỏ chỉ là không có cơ hội.

Khương Daniel nói hắn ánh trăng sáng trong trăm có một đứng chỗ ấy liền sẽ phát sáng, dẫn tới Ung Thánh Hựu ha ha ha ngươi thích chính là địch già Siêu Nhân Điện Quang sao chế giễu.

Ung Thánh Hựu giảng mình hoa hồng đỏ ôn nhu ấm áp như cái mặt trời, Khương Daniel cười đến so Ung Thánh Hựu còn lớn tiếng, "Ngươi thích chính là Phật Như Lai sao? Liền sau lưng của hắn cái kia vòng cùng mặt trời giống nhau như đúc ha ha ha ha ha."

Người thiếu niên nói chuyện phần lớn là không chịu thua thổi bức, hai người Thiên Thiên dính nhau cùng một chỗ không gặp lẫn nhau thật là có cái gì tâm động nam sinh, cho nên chuyện này tính chân thực còn còn chờ thương thảo.

Nhưng có thể xác định chính là, hai người bọn họ đúng là chỉ lên giường, không nói tình.

Nhưng nhiều năm bạn thân, hiện tại lại có bí ẩn khác người quan hệ, ở chung tất nhiên là thỉnh thoảng mắt đi mày lại, ngoại nhân xem ra tựa như là đối trời đất tạo nên tình lữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là cười thừa nhận, "Là a, hai chúng ta là cùng một chỗ ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Khương Daniel cũng đi theo cười, cười đến cùng cái tạ không khác biệt.

Người chung quanh không hiểu hai người bọn họ tiểu tâm tư, chỉ cảm thấy hai người này đàm cái yêu đương đàm thành ngốc thiếu, ngược lại kiên định mình thà thiếu không ẩu không cùng ngu xuẩn yêu đương tâm tư, không phải liền sẽ giống Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel hai người dạng này bệnh tâm thần góp một tổ.

02

Mặc dù không có thảo luận qua, nhưng hai người bọn họ hẳn là đều cảm thấy quan hệ như vậy rất tốt.

Không cần chịu trách nhiệm tình cảm thích nhất có hay không.

Có thể trước mặt người khác mập mờ, tại ồn ào hạ nâng chén cộng ẩm, mở miệng một tiếng lão công lão bà, nhưng miệng bên trong đều không có phun ra thâm tình, tại ôm hôn lúc nhận lấy trong mắt đối phương giảo hoạt ý cười.

Ngươi nhìn, bọn hắn đều bị chúng ta lừa gạt.

Cũng có thể trong nhà từ phòng khách lăn đến phòng ngủ, tại cửa sổ sát đất trước làm lúc nhìn ngoài cửa sổ đèn đuốc sáng trưng lưu lại mang theo khí ẩm thủ ấn, coi như lẫn nhau thân thể khoảng cách là âm, chập trùng lên xuống lúc hai trái tim cũng không có dính vào cùng nhau.

Nhưng diễn lâu như vậy thâm tình vợ chồng, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cũng sẽ động tình. Ung Thánh Hựu là cảm thấy điểm ấy yêu nha tình không quan hệ đau khổ, cho nên hắn chỉ là tại cao trào tiến đến lúc, dùng tay nắm chặt lên Khương Daniel tóc,

"Niel a, nếu có thích người muốn cho ca nói."

Khương Daniel không có đáp lại, chỉ là sau đó đốt lên một điếu thuốc, dùng một loại giống như cười mà không phải cười ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: "Ca đang giảng thứ gì, ta không phải có không đuổi kịp địch già Siêu Nhân Điện Quang sao?"

Là a, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới ngày đó trò đùa lời nói, Daniel, là có người thích đâu.

"Ta liền tùy tiện nói một chút, ngươi chớ để ở trong lòng."

Là hắn vượt khuôn, hắn vốn là không có tư cách giảng thành toàn, còn làm mình nhiều có đức độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, chỉ là pháo bạn phía trên người yêu chưa đầy quan hệ a.

03

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới hắn cùng Khương Daniel khi còn bé.

Một cái viện có rất nhiều cái tiểu hài, Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp cao, thanh âm nói chuyện lớn, là một đống đầu củ cải ở trong nhân vật thủ lĩnh, tất cả mọi người muốn cùng hắn chơi.

Khương Daniel lúc nhỏ là cái béo đôn, còn cận thị, mang theo cái kính mắt mộc mộc sững sờ, tuy nói không đến mức bị xa lánh, nhưng cũng không có mấy cái chịu dẫn hắn chơi hảo bằng hữu, trừ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì mẹ làm ơn, cái này đệ đệ là mụ mụ hảo bằng hữu nhi tử, nhất định phải mang theo hắn chơi. Nhưng thời gian lâu dài, Ung Thánh Hựu là cảm thấy Khương Daniel thật rất không tệ, cười điểm thấp yêu cổ động, gan còn mập.

Rất nhiều việc người khác không chịu cùng hắn cùng một chỗ làm, chỉ có Khương Daniel dám.

Tỉ như móc tổ chim.

Có trời Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài phát hiện một gốc nửa có cao hay không cây, trên cây trúc tổ, Hầu Hài tử lão tài xế phán đoán một chút liền kết luận tổ bên trong có trứng, nhưng bởi vì hồi trước nghe nói có cái tiểu hài té gãy chân, không ai chịu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ tiến hành cái này hoạt động, nhưng không ai nâng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể đi lên a, bởi vì hắn thần kinh vận động có tiếng không linh hoạt.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu tìm đến Khương Daniel.

"Đệ, ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ, một hồi ta giẫm lên ngươi trên bờ vai đi."

"Ca nếu là ngã xuống làm sao bây giờ?"

"Ta tin tưởng ngươi sẽ tiếp được ta đúng hay không!"

"Đúng!" Khương Daniel trừng lớn cẩu cẩu mắt, thanh âm kiên định lại to.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel nhờ nâng phía dưới nhanh gọn bò lên cây.

"Niel Niel, mau lên đây, không có trứng chim nhưng là có chim nhỏ."

"Ca ngươi lấy xuống."

"Ấp ra đến liền là sinh mệnh không thể loạn động, ngươi nhìn lại."

"Nhưng ta lên không nổi a!"

"Ngươi bò một đoạn sau đó ta đưa tay giữ chặt ngươi."

Khương Daniel chợt đi lên nhảy một cái, đào ở thân cây, hắn còn tính là cái linh xảo béo đôn, không có để Ung Thánh Hựu kéo liền lên thật lớn một đoạn, nhưng muốn tới cành cây chỗ ấy làm sao đều không qua được.

Cây có chút lắc, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bận tâm Khương Daniel lại cử động sẽ đem cành cây đè gãy, liền để hắn trực tiếp đưa tay sờ, khoảng cách này hẳn là có thể sờ đến chim nhỏ đầu.

"Ca! Ta sờ đến sờ đến!"

"Xéo đi a, ngươi sờ đến là ta đũng quần!"

Ngày đó Khương Daniel ngược lại là thật sờ đến chim nhỏ, mặc dù này chim nhỏ không phải kia chim nhỏ, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là thật vui vẻ, mặc dù hắn cũng không biết mình tại vui gì.

04

"Ngươi đang cười cái gì?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem người bên gối đột nhiên cười đến hết sức vui mừng, có chút hiếu kỳ.

"Ta nhớ tới ngươi khi còn bé móc tổ chim kết quả sờ đến ta đũng quần ha ha ha ha ha."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến không dừng được.

"Ta cũng không có sờ lộn a, ngươi trong đũng quần không phải cũng có chim nha."

Khương Daniel cười xấu xa lấy nắm tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phía dưới duỗi, bị Ung Thánh Hựu một tay đẩy.

"Lăn."

05

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hồi ức móc tổ chim sự kiện không phải là không có nguyên nhân, hắn đang muốn cùng Khương Daniel đoạn này quan hệ khởi nguyên.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thích nam nhân, Khương Daniel thích nam nhân, sau đó hai người bọn họ liền pháo.

Hai người bọn họ là bởi vì xu hướng tính dục tương hợp liền làm lại với nhau.

Xu hướng tính dục loại sự tình này rất nhiều người là về sau mới tỉnh giấc, Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác phải tương đối sớm, mà nguyên nhân chính là Khương Daniel lần này sờ chim.

Đại lão gia bị sờ hai thanh chim không có gì xấu hổ, có tối đa nhất điểm xấu hổ. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là kỳ quái cùng khó chịu, chuyện này tương đương với cho hắn phát giác mình xu hướng tính dục chôn xuống nho nhỏ hỏa chủng.

Cho nên nói từ góc độ nào đó đến nói, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu hay là bởi vì Khương Daniel cong.

Nhưng loại sự tình này hắn chắc chắn sẽ không cho Khương Daniel giảng, đối phương không biết được muốn làm sao cười hắn đâu.

Khương Daniel là mình phát phát hiện mình cong đây này? Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu nghĩ, nghĩ nửa ngày cũng đoán không được dứt khoát trực tiếp mở miệng hỏi.

"Niel a, ngươi là thế nào phát phát hiện mình xu hướng tính dục... Ân... Cùng người khác không giống?"

"Bởi vì người ta thích là cái nam a."

"A, cái kia Siêu Nhân Điện Quang a."

Ung Thánh Hựu đạt được trả lời, nhưng lại có chút không vui. Không nên hiểu lầm, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy mình biến cong là bởi vì Khương Daniel, đối phương lại là bởi vì người khác, có loại bị ép mong muốn đơn phương ý nghĩ để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khó chịu.

"Kia ca đâu? Bởi vì cái gì biết mình là cái ngoặt."

"Bởi vì cái kia Phật Như Lai a."

A Di Đà Phật, Phật Tổ khoan dung độ lượng, ứng chẳng lẽ để ý cái này vung qua một cái nồi.

06

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không hiếu kì qua, Khương Daniel rõ ràng có người thích, vì sao còn muốn cùng mình mập mờ không rõ, liền không sợ người yêu hiểu lầm à.

Hỏi tới Khương Daniel liền nói thích lại không phải nhất định phải chiếm hữu, xa xa chúc phúc cũng rất tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy hắn tại đánh rắm, Khương Daniel cùng hắn lên giường lúc kia nước tiểu tính, cùng chó con đi tiểu đồng dạng ở trên người hắn gặm tất cả đều là ấn. Hai người còn không phải tình lữ đâu, hắn lòng ham chiếm hữu cũng còn mạnh như vậy, nếu quả thật có người thích, Khương Daniel sớm biến kẹo da trâu.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, cái kia Siêu Nhân Điện Quang sự tình là giả.

Nhưng hắn giống như đoán sai, Khương Daniel tựa hồ thật có người thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem sáng lên màn hình, phía trên là lão hữu của hắn gửi tới tin tức.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi chú ý điểm a, Khương Daniel gần nhất giống như cùng một cái nam hài đi được thật gần."

"[ hình ảnh ] "

"Ta vừa vặn trông thấy, ngươi nhìn hắn hai góp bao gần, ngươi sẽ không bị lục đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm tấm kia trộm chụp sững sờ một lát, hồi phục đến,

"Ta cùng Khương Daniel lúc đầu cũng không có cái gì."

Không để ý đến đối phương? ? ? , Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động dập máy.

Phiền, phi thường phiền, hắn còn không có phiền lý do, càng phiền.

Ban đêm, Khương Daniel cảm giác được dưới thân Ung Thánh Hựu hào hứng mệt mỏi.

"Ca làm sao rồi?"

"Không có gì."

Khương Daniel cũng không làm, hắn nghiêm túc buộc Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình đối mặt,

"Ngươi tuyệt đối có việc."

"Ta chính là cảm giác cho chúng ta dạng này rất không có ý nghĩa, ngươi nhìn a, ngươi có người thích, lại còn cùng ta như vậy..."

"Nhưng ca không phải cũng có người thích sao?"

"Nhưng ta cùng hắn không có thân mật đến có thể cùng đi ra chơi còn kề vai sát cánh trình độ a."

Khương Daniel ngẩn người,

"Ta bảo hôm nay giống như trông thấy ca bằng hữu, nguyên lai không phải là ảo giác. Hắn, liền ta cái kia thích người, gần nhất cùng bạn trai chia tay, ta chỉ là an ủi hắn, ngươi đừng suy nghĩ nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt cảm thấy mỏi mệt lại bực bội,

"Đi Daniel, ta cũng không có có mơ tưởng tư cách. Ta xem chừng hai ngươi có hi vọng, cho nên chúng ta đoạn này nhận không ra người quan hệ hay là ngừng tương đối tốt, miễn đến người ta hiểu lầm."

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Daniel về phòng ngủ mình.

Hắn lúc này bắt đầu đáng tiếc mình cùng Khương Daniel không phải chân chính tình lữ, hai người vốn cũng không phải là vì tình yêu mà ở chung, cho nên hiện tại cũng không cách nào ở riêng.

Xấu hổ phải ép một cái.

07

Cứ như vậy, hai người lại lui về không có cùng một chỗ nhìn gay phiến trước đó quan hệ.

Phiền quá à phiền chết rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt bực bội, trong lòng của hắn có chút minh bạch bực bội nguyên nhân, nhưng không nguyện ý đi nghĩ sâu, nhưng có muốn hay không hắn đều biết cái này cùng Khương Daniel có quan hệ.

Xong, hắn lần này xem như cắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như có như vậy điểm thích Khương Daniel, còn giống như không phải chỉ có như vậy điểm thích.

Hắn lúc này liền bắt đầu cảm thấy lúc ấy cũng bởi vì cái này như gần như xa quan hệ mập mờ đắc chí mình ngốc thiếu. Nếu như sớm một chút phát hiện mình tâm tư mặt dày mày dạn tìm đối phương phụ trách, cũng sẽ không giống như bây giờ hắn ngay cả khí đều không có chỗ ngồi phát.

Khương Daniel còn bắt đầu đi sớm về trễ, Ung Thánh Hựu hận đến cái kia nghiến răng a, mỗi ngày đều đang suy nghĩ Khương Daniel cái này không có lương tâm chính là không phải ra đi hẹn hò.

Cứ như vậy bực mình qua hai ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, còn cảm thấy mình hai ngày trước hành vi phi thường ngu xuẩn. Hắn lại không có thất tình tại sao phải đem mình làm cho như cái khổ tình nam chính đồng dạng thảm hề hề, còn đem Khương Daniel nghĩ như cái cặn bã nam.

Chó nuôi lâu còn có tình cảm đâu, hắn chỉ là dính vào gọi Khương Daniel nghiện, bởi vì trước kia Khương Daniel Thiên Thiên tại bên cạnh hắn lắc lư hắn không để ý, cái này đột nhiên mất đi cho nên mới có giới đoạn phản ứng.

Chỉ là không quen, không phải ngươi nghĩ yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mặc kệ đây có phải hay không là an ủi mình, dù sao hắn ý nghĩ đổi thành dạng này về sau thời gian tốt qua rất nhiều, hắn thậm chí còn có tâm tình ra ngoài nhảy disco.

Tốt xấu như thế bằng hữu nhiều năm, chúc phúc hắn cũng không có khó như vậy.

Về phần kia nghiện, từ bỏ liền tốt.

08

Ung Thánh Hựu bên này nghĩ thoáng, Khương Daniel lại bắt đầu hoảng.

"Ca môn, nhìn ngươi ra chủ ý ngu ngốc, Thánh Hựu ca hiện tại hoàn toàn mặc kệ ta."

Khương Daniel ủy khuất hướng đối phương phàn nàn,

"Ta lúc ấy nói, hậu quả ta không chịu trách nhiệm, là chính ngươi cưỡng ép muốn dạng này."

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy thanh âm này nhất định sẽ rất quen tai, bởi vì cái này không phải liền là cái kia cho hắn mật báo bằng hữu nha.

"Vậy ta bây giờ nên làm gì a."

"Ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phục nhuyễn, nhanh tìm hắn nói rõ ràng đi, dù sao đều là một đao, nhanh nhẹn điểm tới. Ta nghe nói hắn gần nhất thích đi nhảy disco, hấp dẫn thật nhiều tiểu nam sinh tiểu nữ sinh, tiếp qua tầm vài ngày người khác bị câu phải không thấy."

Khương Daniel nghe vào, hắn cũng thật là không có cách nào.

Về đến nhà trong nhà lại không người, gọi cho Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện là ồn ào nhạc heavy metal.

Cái này ca lại đi quán bar.

"Ca, ngươi đừng đùa, về nhà, ta có việc nói với ngươi."

"Ngươi nói cái gì! Chỗ này quá ồn ta nghe không được!"

"Ta nói để ngươi đừng đùa mà! Trơn tru điểm chạy trở về nhà!"

Khương Daniel mỗi chữ mỗi câu đối điện thoại di động rống.

Điện thoại bị cúp máy, Khương Daniel hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu nghe rõ ràng, hắn an vị ở phòng khách chờ.

"Tên tiểu tử thối nhà ngươi, không giảng kính ngữ thì thôi, còn dám dùng loại kia ngữ khí nói chuyện với ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa ra liền đối Khương Daniel hùng hùng hổ hổ.

"Quán bar có tốt như vậy chơi sao?"

"Ngươi cái này ý gì? Chất vấn ta? Khương Daniel ngươi có lý chất hỏi ta chăng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hắn không hiểu Khương Daniel chỗ nào đến như vậy đại hỏa khí.

"Ca, ta có lời nói cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel bình phục hạ tâm tình, lấy dũng khí mới bắt đầu nói.

"Lời gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được bầu không khí là lạ, hắn còn đến không kịp cởi giày liền như thế sững sờ tại cửa ra vào.

"Đầu tiên ta muốn xin lỗi ngươi, ta cho là ta là ngươi giới không xong gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, nhưng ta quên thích ăn đường người nhưng thật ra là ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nói sửng sốt một chút,

"Ngươi giảng tiếng người được hay không?"

"Ta nói ta thích ngươi! ! !"

Khương Daniel hô lên đến, con mắt đỏ ngầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật mơ hồ, được xong ngược lại là vui.

Hắn thoát giày, đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, nhìn đối phương vành mắt đỏ đỏ, bạo khởi gân xanh còn không có tiêu xuống dưới, vừa mới kia âm thanh đoán chừng dùng rất lớn khí lực.

"Ngươi thích ta a, vậy ngươi cái kia Siêu Nhân Điện Quang chuyện ra sao."

"Ta nhìn ca vui với chơi mập mờ trò chơi, ta không nghĩ như thế xuống dưới, tìm người khung ngươi, kết quả ngươi căn bản không có phản ứng, ngươi không có chút nào thích ta! ! !"

Sói con càng giảng càng ủy khuất, trực tiếp gào.

"Đi đi, làm nửa ngày ta mới là Siêu Nhân Điện Quang a, nhưng ta không muốn làm Siêu Nhân Điện Quang làm sao bây giờ?"

Khương Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu đây là cự tuyệt mình thích, vành mắt càng đỏ kém chút rơi lệ.

"Ta là cảm thấy Siêu Nhân Điện Quang cái danh xưng này quá kỳ quái, hay là Khương Daniel bạn trai cái danh xưng này tương đối tốt nghe!"

"Cái gì nha?"

"Ta nói, ta cũng thích ngươi, đồ đần."

09

Ngươi là ta uống nhiều nghiện khỏi ho nước đường, ủi thiếp cổ họng của ta cũng an ủi lòng ta.

Ngươi là ta giới không xong nghiện, từ bỏ cũng là lừa mình dối người, cuối cùng cũng sẽ hút lại.

Ta thích ngươi.

END


	288. Chapter 288

【 Dan Ung 】 thâm tình tổng bị cô phụ

Lãng tử hồi đầu Dan?

HE yên tâm nhìn

OOC

-

Ta hôn nước, ôm gió, lại không đụng tới ngươi.

01

Phương bắc mùa đông có chút gian nan, trên đường nhìn không thấy một tia lục sắc, trụi lủi nhánh cây giờ phút này đã vô pháp tô điểm thành thị, ngược lại càng lộ vẻ hoang vu. Người đi đường đều mang theo khẩu trang, ngăn cách thấu xương gió, cũng ngăn cách nhân tình vị.

Xe nước Mã Long, phồn hoa lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không quan hệ. Hắn ngồi tại cả nhà bên trong, nóng phần liền làm, lại hạ không được miệng. Hắn chán ghét mùa đông, sinh hoạt đã đầy đủ bất cận nhân tình, gào thét gió lớn càng là tại hướng trên mặt hắn đánh bàn tay.

Loại này quỷ thời tiết, đối người thất tình đến nói quả thực là tra tấn. Tiểu tình lữ có người yêu ôm ấm tay, mà hắn mới cùng cái kia có thể để hắn đem bàn tay tiến trong cổ người chia tay.

Có chút đáng thương, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy là mình đáng đời, bởi vì chia tay là hắn nói ra.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel kết giao, cuối cùng 2 9 ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng cảm thấy Khương Daniel giống như mây giống như sương mù lại như gió, mặc dù phiêu miểu nhưng trường tồn.

Về sau mới hiểu được, Khương Daniel với hắn mà nói nhưng thật ra là khói lửa, tại tính mạng của hắn bên trong chói lọi một cái chớp mắt, sau đó cái gì cũng không có.

Khác đường khác biệt về, hai người vốn là nên không có giao tập, là hắn quá mức gan lớn, dám nhúng chàm con cưng của thần, thậm chí còn vọng muốn có hắn.

Nhưng cái này sao có thể trách hắn, là Khương Daniel tới trước trêu chọc hắn a.

02

Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh quỹ tích dù chống đỡ không lên là tiền đồ tươi sáng, nhưng ít ra cũng là đầu trong rừng đường nhỏ, Khương Daniel xuất hiện chính là cưỡng ép bổ ra một cái ngã ba.

Hai người lần đầu gặp là ở trường học lễ đường, Ung Thánh Hựu làm chủ trì người giới thiệu chương trình, Khương Daniel ra sân biểu diễn Hip-hop. Hai người ở trên sân khấu bậc thang gặp thoáng qua, Ung Thánh Hựu là cũng không quay đầu lại xuống dưới, Khương Daniel lại quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng của hắn nhìn chăm chú hai giây.

Tình cảm chính là vào thời khắc ấy bị chôn xuống hạt giống.

Gặp lại lần nữa là tại câu lạc bộ quan hệ hữu nghị, hai người chơi quốc vương trò chơi lúc bất hạnh được tuyển chọn, mọi người ồn ào nói hai cái đều là nam nhân không có gì không có ý tứ, chơi đùa liền kích thích một điểm miệng đối miệng hôn một cái tốt.

Chơi đùa là chơi đùa, người trưởng thành không có gì tốt nhăn nhăn nhó nhó, Ung Thánh Hựu là không hiểu Khương Daniel tại sao phải vươn đầu lưỡi.

Sau đó hắn cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa bầu không khí liền có chút xấu hổ.

Xấu hổ tiếp tục đến giải thể về sau, hai người giống có ăn ý đồng dạng đợi đến cuối cùng mới đi. Hắn vốn định đụng giống như nói đùa trêu ghẹo Khương Daniel hai câu, nhưng vừa đem ánh mắt đối đầu, Khương Daniel liền không kịp chờ đợi lôi kéo hắn đi nhà vệ sinh gian phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tại bịch bịch nhảy, hắn thích nam nhân.

Còn vừa lúc liền thích Khương Daniel cái này hình.

"Ca vì cái gì câu dẫn ta?"

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu bức đến góc tường, một cái tay chống đến tường, hai người thân cao không kém là bao nhiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại mãnh liệt ánh mắt áp bách dưới co rúm lại lấy hướng xuống một chút, Khương Daniel thuận cúi đầu, sau đó trực tiếp nhìn xuống hắn.

Hắn hơi hơi híp mắt, trong mắt cất giấu nguy hiểm.

"Ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi đây ngươi thế mà trả đũa, ngươi vì cái gì vươn đầu lưỡi?"

Mặc dù thân thể bị bao phủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ trên khí thế rơi tầm thường.

"Nhưng ngươi trước trương miệng, cái này chẳng lẽ không phải mời sao?"

Khương Daniel bốc lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, trong mắt như là có đèn đuốc sáng tắt lấp lóe, phảng phất muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ nuốt đi vào.

"Vậy làm sao có thể tính mời đâu? Đây mới là."

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh rụng trên cằm tay, kéo lấy Khương Daniel cổ áo hướng xuống rồi, nhận lấy Khương Daniel trong mắt ý cười tìm được môi của hắn hôn lên.

03

Tình cảm đến nóng bỏng lại mãnh liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp lâm vào tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong.

Chưa chuẩn bị xong trái tim không chịu nhận như thế lớn phụ tải, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel một hẹn hò liền cảm giác trái tim sắp bạo chết, bởi vì nai con đâm đến quá ác, đều nhanh đem tâm đánh vỡ.

Cũng không phải chưa từng nghe qua một chút tin đồn, Kim Tại Hoán tại biết được bọn hắn kết giao sau lập tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu gõ cảnh báo.

"Cùng Khương Daniel yêu đương có thể, nhưng ngươi không nên động thực tình a. Hắn cái kia người nam nữ ăn sạch, đối tình cảm đặc biệt không chịu trách nhiệm, sủng là thật sủng, không có hứng thú liền đem người khi vật ném đi, cũng không quay đầu lại."

Kim Tại Hoán tận tình khuyên bảo, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không vào.

Khương Daniel thế nào hắn đã sớm nghe nói qua.

Nghe nói thấp một giới niên đệ bên trong ra cái tình trường cao thủ, vẩy lượt thiên hạ vô địch thủ, dáng dấp lại soái trong nhà lại có tiền, xuất thủ xa xỉ điển hình quý công tử ca.

Mà lại nói là đại học cũng không phải đường đường chính chính thi được đến, là đi quan hệ. Người còn cùng xã hội dựng một bên, kinh thành thái tử gia nha, cái gì vậy đều làm qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel rất xấu, xấu đến hắn biết mình không thể yêu hắn.

Nhưng hắn cũng biết Khương Daniel rất tốt, tốt đến hắn biết mình nhất định sẽ yêu hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định đến đoạn kỳ hạn yêu quý sau đó liền kịp thời phanh lại, thâm tình tổng bị cô phụ, vậy hắn sớm hồi tâm liền tốt.

Nếu như hắn làm được.

04

Kết giao ngày thứ ba, hai người liền quyết định đến lần nói đi là đi du lịch.

Tình đến nồng lúc làm gì đều đuổi lội, dù sao đụng vào khảo thí tuần, ngay cả trời cũng quyến cố vấn hữu tình người.

Vì tiết kiệm tiền, Ung Thánh Hựu đặt thanh lữ. Khương Daniel vốn định trực tiếp đặt trước khách sạn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt.

Không phải giả bộ già mồm, chỉ là nếu như nhất định phân tay, Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ thiếu quá nhiều, hắn muốn đi đẹp mắt một chút.

Xuống xe lửa ra tàu điện ngầm miệng, gió bấc cái kia gào thét a, đem Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt nhỏ thổi đến đỏ bừng đỏ bừng, nhưng làm Khương Daniel đau lòng xấu.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu áo lông mũ cho hắn cài lên, sau đó rút gấp trên mũ dây thừng buộc lại, để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lộ ra lớn cỡ bàn tay khuôn mặt nhỏ. Vành nón quá lớn che khuất Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, nhìn không thấy đường, Khương Daniel liền một tay nắm tay của hắn, một tay kéo lấy rương hành lý, tìm không thấy đường liền dừng lại nhìn xem hướng dẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ngoan bị nắm, đông trời mặc dù rất lạnh, nhưng mặt trời bị hắn cầm ở trong tay, ấm dỗ dành.

Hướng dẫn đạo đến thanh lữ phụ cận, gọi điện thoại hỏi lại được cho biết đi nhầm phương hướng, bên này đầy phòng phải đi đến một cái khác tòa nhà cư xá.

Ung Thánh Hựu khí xấu, mặc dù hắn cái gì đều không có cầm, mình còn bị khi vật phẩm trọng yếu nắm, nhưng hắn còn là tức giận.

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, lật hai lần giống như là một lần nữa tại hướng dẫn. Một hồi về sau, Khương Daniel vươn tay ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu nắm hắn, sau đó tiếp tục đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị tức mặt trống giống cá nóc, cài lên mũ sau lúc đầu lộ ra mặt liền nhỏ, lần này chỉ lộ ra phình lên gương mặt thịt cùng cong lên miệng.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem buồn cười, cũng không nói gì tiếp tục đi. Không đầy một lát liền đến, nhưng không phải thanh lữ, mà là cái khách sạn.

"Cái kia thanh lữ mới cho địa chỉ có chút xa, mặc kệ là một lần nữa ngồi xe hoặc tiếp tục đi đường đều quá giày vò. Ta liền trực tiếp ở phụ cận đây khách sạn đặt trước gian phòng, không đắt, mà lại là ta không nghĩ lại xách rương hành lý, ngươi đừng có gánh vác."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nói chuyện, hắn nghĩ đến người này làm sao tốt như vậy a. Công tử ca chịu hạ mình cùng hắn ngồi bình dân giao thông, đáp ứng ở thanh lữ, nghĩ tâm thương mình còn móc lấy chỗ cong đến chiếu cố vấn tâm tình mình.

Nếu như hắn đến lúc đó trốn không thoát trương này ôn nhu lưới nhưng làm sao bây giờ.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào, lại mở miệng,

"Dù sao khách sạn không thể lui, ngươi nếu là thật băn khoăn ngươi liền thịt thường đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, các ngươi nhìn người này nhiều lòng tham a, trộm đi hắn tâm còn muốn đi thân thể của hắn.

Nhưng hắn vui lòng cực kỳ, mà lại ẩn ẩn chờ mong.

Nếu như nhất định phải từ cái này toa lang kiều di trong mộng tỉnh lại, kia không muốn là hiện tại.

05

Tình yêu khiến người ngất đi nổi điên.

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng mất hồn mất vía dáng vẻ lắc đầu,

"Khương Daniel nói qua, cùng người kết giao sẽ không vượt qua 30 ngày, ngươi nhanh lạnh."

Thời gian trôi qua lại chậm lại nhanh, chậm đến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cùng Khương Daniel đã qua xong cả đời, nhanh lại nhanh đến hắn cảm thấy ngày mai liền phải nói tạm biệt.

Nếu như đếm ngược chính là 30 ngày, kia tại ngày thứ hai mươi chín thời điểm đừng có ngừng có được hay không.

Thế nhưng là Mộng tổng sẽ tỉnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đi Thủy tộc quán, bọn hắn tay trong tay đi qua đáy biển đường hầm. Đỉnh đầu chính là biển xanh thương khung, cá bơi vãng lai, lam thủy mang theo cực kỳ cảm giác áp bách hướng Ung Thánh Hựu tịch tới.

Hắn nhớ tới mình khi còn bé học bơi lội, không dám nhảy xuống nước hài tử bị huấn luyện viên một gậy quẳng xuống đi vừa vặn ép ở trên người hắn. Hắn không có chút nào phòng bị bị ép tại dưới nước, trên người hài tử không ngừng giãy dụa đem hắn không ngừng hạ thấp xuống.

Làm phía trên hài tử bị vén lên, hắn một lần nữa nổi lên mặt nước lúc, hắn cảm giác mình một lần nữa sống một lần.

Ngâm nước là phi thường thống khổ, loại kia hít thở không thông cảm giác tuyệt vọng hắn cả một đời cũng sẽ không quên.

Ung Thánh Hựu xiết chặt Khương Daniel tay, Khương Daniel cảm giác được dị thường.

"Sợ sao? Muốn đi ra ngoài sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, hắn phát hiện Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh hắn lúc, nước đối với hắn cảm giác áp bách nháy mắt bốc hơi.

Nhưng cảm giác tuyệt vọng không chỉ có không có tán đi, còn càng ngày càng sâu.

Hắn chìm tại tên là Khương Daniel đầm lầy bên trong, nhưng lần này sẽ không còn có huấn luyện viên cứu hắn, chính hắn cũng không leo lên được.

Loại cảm giác này so ngâm nước càng sâu, nước từ tai miệng mũi rót vào để hắn ngạt thở, nhưng Khương Daniel vô khổng bất nhập như gió nhẹ quá cảnh càn quét hắn cả trái tim.

Phần này tâm động từ bốn phương tám hướng tịch đến, có chút ngọt có chút chua có chút đau.

Hắn thậm chí có thể nghĩ đến không lâu về sau, hắn hoàn toàn lâm vào đầm lầy, hắn sẽ rốt cuộc thấu không được khí, từ đây vạn kiếp bất phục.

Hắn nhất định phải trốn tới, hắn phải mạng sống.

Nhưng cách kết giao 30 ngày thời gian càng ngày càng gần, Ung Thánh Hựu liền càng lo được lo mất, hắn thậm chí hoài nghi mình chống đỡ không đến chia tay thời khắc đó liền đã điên dại.

06

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định tại kết giao 2 9 ngày thời điểm nói chia tay.

Ngày đó bọn hắn hẹn tại sân chơi, đi dạo nhà ma thời điểm Khương Daniel bị bị hù cơ hồ toàn bộ hành trình treo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có sợ, cũng không có bị Khương Daniel cười đáp, hắn ước gì giờ phút này thật sự có quỷ đem hắn mang đi, hắn cũng không cần đối mặt như thế nào mở miệng nói chia tay nan đề.

Nhưng hắn nhất định phải nói ra, không phải bị quăng chính là hắn.

Từ đây hắn thâm tình bị cô phụ, Khương Daniel trong chuyện xưa không còn có hắn.

Cái này làm sao có thể đâu? Hắn đi cũng phải đi lẽ thẳng khí hùng, còn muốn Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn ghi nhớ hắn.

Cho nên tại phân biệt lúc, hắn hay là nói ra.

"Ngươi khoan hãy đi, ta có lời muốn nói."

"Ngươi nói đi, ta vừa vặn cũng có chuyện nghĩ đối ca nói, "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel khuôn mặt dễ nhìn, đem tất cả thâm tình đều tan tại cái ánh mắt này bên trong, phảng phất muốn ghi nhớ cả một đời như thế dùng sức cùng khắc sâu.

"Khương Daniel, chúng ta chia tay đi."

Người trước mặt tựa hồ không thể tin, nhưng sau một lát, mới đáp câu,

"Được."

"Ngươi không phải còn có lời muốn nói sao?"

"Không có, cứ như vậy đi, chúc tốt."

Sau đó Khương Daniel cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra, giống mới gặp lúc Ung Thánh Hựu như thế, lần này đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng của hắn sững sờ.

Nhưng lần này không phải chỉ nhìn hai giây, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn phảng phất một thế kỷ như vậy dài dằng dặc, thẳng đến Khương Daniel bóng lưng hóa thành một cái điểm nhỏ, lại cũng không nhìn thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm Khương Daniel chưa mở miệng, có thể hay không cũng là nghĩ giảng chia tay, khả năng đến cuối cùng chỉ có chính mình đối phần này tình cảm tâm tâm niệm niệm, có lẽ Khương Daniel ngay cả 2 9 ngày đều ngại nhiều nghĩ sớm kết thúc đây hết thảy.

Còn tốt hắn mở miệng trước, mặc dù hắn thành tình yêu tội phạm, nhưng tử hình ngược lại là giải thoát.

07

Sau khi chia tay Ung Thánh Hựu tâm vắng vẻ.

Kim Tại Hoán hai ngày này không có chuyện còn nói cho hắn,

"Nghe nói Khương Daniel vài ngày không có đi học, trạng thái tinh thần thật không tốt sinh bệnh nằm viện đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm xiết chặt lại nghĩ đến cùng mình đã không có quan hệ gì, nếu như hắn còn hướng phía trước góp liền muốn từ vung người biến thành bị quăng, mặt mũi và người yêu cùng một chỗ mất đi, hắn mới không muốn tự chuốc nhục nhã đâu.

Nhưng bây giờ mắt quầng thâm sáng loáng biểu hiện ra sự chột dạ của hắn, mặc dù có chút quá phận, hắn mơ hồ chờ mong Khương Daniel bệnh có phải là cùng hắn có quan hệ. Tại hắn nghĩ đến muốn không mau mau đến xem Khương Daniel lúc, chính chủ lại mình tìm đến.

"Ca là thật lòng dạ ác độc."

Lời dạo đầu chính là câu nói này, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút.

"Chúng ta hai ngày, cho là ngươi sẽ về tới tìm ta, ngươi không có. Ta bệnh. Cho là ngươi sẽ về tới tìm ta, ngươi vẫn là không có. Ta như vậy thích ngươi, ngươi làm sao liền cùng cái Bạch Nhãn Lang đồng dạng đâu? Có phải là nếu như ta không chủ động tới tìm ngươi, ngươi thật liền muốn cùng ta họa Sở Hán giới tuyến cả đời không qua lại với nhau rồi?"

Khương Daniel tiếng nói còn có chút khàn khàn, lại như cái linh đang đồng dạng chấn Ung Thánh Hựu tâm bịch bịch.

Hắn có chút nói lắp đáp lại đến,

"Ngày ấy... Là chúng ta kết giao... 2 9 ngày."

"Cho nên?" Khương Daniel chọn hạ lông mày lại đem mặt nhăn tại cùng một chỗ, giống như là không có liên tưởng đến trong đó quan hệ.

"Ngươi trước kia nói qua, ngươi tuyệt đối sẽ không cùng một người yêu đương vượt qua 30 ngày."

"Cho nên ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ tại ngày thứ hai vung ngươi ngươi liền xách một ngày trước vung ta? Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi có phải hay không thiếu thông minh?"

Bị mắng Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ủy khuất, cũng mặc kệ Khương Daniel hay là cái bệnh nhân.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi lời của mình đã nói, ngươi mắng ta làm cái gì."

"Vậy ta còn nói qua nhiều lần như vậy ta yêu ngươi, ngươi có nghe vào qua sao?"

"Ai biết ngươi nói là thật hay giả..."

"Vậy ta câu kia 30 ngày phân tay ngươi liền tin tưởng là thật rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh báo rầm rầm bắt đầu báo vang, nhưng vẫn là không chịu nổi đáy lòng của hắn hi vọng.

"Cho nên là thật giả?"

"Thật "

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đổ đi xuống mặt cùng lập tức bước ra xoay người bước chân liền vội vàng kéo hắn.

"Ta nói mỗi một câu đều là thật, yêu ngươi cũng thế, yêu đương không cao hơn 30 ngày cũng thế, sau đó ta nói lại một câu, về sau mỗi 30 ngày ta truy ngươi một lần, đây cũng là thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng chốc cảm giác gì đều không có, hắn đầu óc không hiểu thấu nghĩ đến một sự kiện,

Hắn về sau không cần sợ nước.

08

Thâm tình tổng bị cô phụ, nhưng cũng có ngoại lệ.

END

Nhỏ phiên ngoại:

"Khương Daniel ta và ngươi chia tay đêm hôm đó ngươi kỳ thật muốn nói cái gì?"

"Ta nghĩ thâm tình tỏ tình, giảng ta quá khứ cỡ nào hỗn đản, dự định vì ngươi hồi tâm, kết quả ngươi một câu chia tay đem ta nghĩ kỹ tất cả lãng mạn lời kịch đều đánh lại."

"Vậy ngươi hiện tại lặp lại lần nữa?"

"Không muốn, quá xấu hổ."

Mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao náo, Khương Daniel chính là không chịu mở miệng nói.

Ngược lại là ban đêm Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ về sau, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn ngủ nhan, nhẹ nhàng mở miệng: "Ngươi là ta hối hận tuổi trẻ khinh cuồng nguyên nhân gây ra, nếu như biết sẽ gặp phải ngươi, vậy ta sẽ ngay từ đầu liền chờ ngươi. Nếu như biết sẽ như vậy thích ngươi, vậy ta sẽ ngay từ đầu liền yêu ngươi. Nếu có kiếp sau, ta nghĩ ở tại cách vách ngươi. Ta có phải là quá tham lam, có tương lai của ngươi không đủ còn muốn quá khứ của ngươi, thế nhưng là không có cách, ta yêu ngươi a, ta ngay cả gió đều đố kị, bởi vì nó có thể hôn ngươi, bất quá tốt tại ta hiện tại cũng có thể. Ngủ ngon, my love."

Khương Daniel hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, nghiêng người nằm xuống, hắn không nhìn thấy người yêu của mình câu lên khóe miệng, ngủ say sưa.

-

Tìm thanh lữ tìm nhầm phương hướng là bản nhân hôm nay tự mình kinh lịch sự tình, quá bi phẫn cho nên chuyển đổi thành viết văn động lực, ta thút thít.


	289. Chapter 289

Không dài không sai một phát xong

Hiện đại bối cảnh

OOC

-

01

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa nằm trên ghế sa lon, co ro chân lộ ra hơn phân nửa cái mắt cá chân. Hắn không có mặc bít tất, chân nhẹ nhàng trên dưới đung đưa, theo một chút một chút động tác bông vải kéo một chút xíu trượt ra cuối cùng từ trên chân rơi xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không để ý, để trần bàn chân nhỏ lười biếng xoát lấy Weibo, đầu ngón chân thỉnh thoảng vịn lôi kéo cùng nhau, ngứa thời điểm còn từ từ.

Khương Daniel trở về thời điểm nhìn thấy chính là một màn này, hắn nhíu mày, từ phòng ngủ ôm giường chăn mỏng ra đóng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ta đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, trời lạnh đừng chỉ chân, ngươi còn mặc như vậy mỏng có phải là nghĩ đông lạnh cảm mạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, liền tư thế trực tiếp toàn nằm xuống, dịch dịch bị sừng, thoải mái mà co lại trong chăn. Còn lộ ra chiếm được cá ăn mèo đáng yêu biểu lộ, khóe miệng nhếch lên, bên trên răng nửa cắn môi dưới, con mắt cười tủm tỉm.

Sau đó vươn tay chào hỏi Khương Daniel quá khứ.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn bộ dáng này chỗ nào còn có thể quyết tâm răn dạy, tiến tới ngồi xuống, giống con cỡ lớn khuyển đồng dạng cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay, sau đó dùng đầu đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay ngược lại cọ đến cổ của hắn, lại nhẹ nhàng hướng lên một chút một chút cọ lấy mặt của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ lấy bạn trai thân mật, dù như vậy thân mật đã không phải hai ba ngày, nhưng hắn chưa từng dính nhau qua, hắn liền thích hắn cái này khuyển hệ bạn trai.

Thích hắn mỗi lần nghĩ răn dạy cuối cùng đều hóa thành ôn nhu, thích hắn mỗi ngày về nhà đều muốn dùng răng nanh cùng hắn cọ xát. Ôn nhu tinh tế, hôn nhỏ vụn, toàn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng trồng lên một đóa lại một đóa hoa hồng.

Có được lẫn nhau, đời này may mắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hồi trước thần long kiến thủ bất kiến vĩ, đây là mới hí vừa chụp xong, có đoạn đứng không kỳ, Khương Daniel rất trân quý. Tuy nói chính hắn cũng bề bộn nhiều việc, lần nữa thần tượng sau khi xuất đạo nhân khí không giảm phản thăng, đã xuất đạo nhiều năm, hành trình mỗi ngày hay là đều bị sắp xếp tràn đầy. Nhưng ít ra mỗi ngày tan sở còn có thể về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu như đi studio đó chính là một tháng một tháng không gặp người.

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm tại trước sô pha, vùi đầu nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lồng ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu có hạ không có xuống đất nắm lấy tóc của hắn, giống như là chủ nhân vuốt ve sủng vật như thế, hai người đều hưởng thụ lấy dạng này tĩnh mịch thời gian.

"Niel, ta nay Thiên Võng xông lên sóng trông thấy nói gần nhất lưu hành chó săn nhỏ hình bạn trai, ta nhìn kia miêu tả quả thực chính là cùng ngươi giống nhau như đúc."

"Ca, ta mới không phải chó săn nhỏ, ta là Teddy thành tinh."

Khương Daniel nói xong giật ra chăn mền khiêng Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiến phòng ngủ.

02

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật cảm thấy Khương Daniel tựa như chỉ chó săn nhỏ, hắn xâm lược tính ngay từ đầu liền hết sức rõ ràng trương dương, ánh mắt sáng ngời chờ lấy đem mình hủy đi ăn vào bụng, hết lần này tới lần khác mình ngay từ đầu thật đúng là coi hắn là huynh đệ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ kia là hai người quan hệ tốt không bao lâu đi, nghe nói mình muốn đi thấy các bằng hữu tốt nhất, Khương Daniel không phải muốn cùng theo đi, nói cái gì hắn tự mình một người nhàm chán nghĩ tham gia náo nhiệt đi ra ngoài chơi a, nói cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi khiêu vũ lợi hại như vậy bằng hữu của ngươi khẳng định cũng rất lợi hại dẫn hắn đi được thêm kiến thức mà cái gì.

Thế mà cứ như vậy đồng ý.

Về sau cũng thế, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lần thứ nhất đi LA mở buổi hòa nhạc, muốn hai tấm quan hệ phiếu chuẩn bị cho tỷ tỷ cùng tỷ phu tương lai. Khương Daniel biết nghĩ đến mình về sau khẳng định sẽ đi cùng tỷ tỷ tự mình gặp mặt, không phải muốn cùng theo đi, nói Đại Hàn dân quốc họ Ung người ít như vậy hắn nếu có thể thấy một cái là một cái.

Lý do rất kéo, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ phải tự mình là cười đồng ý.

Từ vòng bằng hữu luân hãm bắt đầu, đến sinh hoạt cá nhân bị xâm lấn, Khương Daniel cường thế đóng quân địa bàn của hắn, cứ thế thân chi danh, kì thực lòng lang dạ thú.

Chó săn nhỏ Khương Daniel thận trọng từng bước, dùng cởi mở ngây thơ đánh vỡ con mồi phòng tuyến, dùng kinh nghiệm sống chưa nhiều thanh tịnh mê hoặc con mồi ánh mắt. Còn lại, liền là đến từ bản năng xâm lược tính.

Khi mục tiêu bên trong vòng bao, thợ săn liền chuẩn bị bắt đầu thu lưới.

Không may, động tĩnh quá lớn, chó săn nhỏ con sóc sớm phát giác được.

03

Ung Thánh Hựu là lúc nào cảm nhận được mình bên trên bao đây này?

Không biết chừng nào thì bắt đầu, hai người không khí mập mờ tung sinh. Rõ ràng là rất phổ thông chí thân quan hệ, tốt a có lẽ hay là soulmate cùng pabo, nhưng tuyệt đối cùng mập mờ không hợp a.

Hắn lúc đầu không nên phát giác, là thợ săn lộ tẩy.

Đến tiếp sau album ghi chép cái thứ hai phiên bản mv ngoài lề lúc, hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai tay kết nối, nhìn lại ống kính. Rõ ràng là rất phổ thông ống kính, hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng là quan hệ rất tốt đồng đội, hỗ động theo lý thuyết hẳn là rất tự nhiên, nhưng hắn lại không khỏi phải một trận co rúm lại.

Phía sau ánh mắt tốt nóng rực a, loại này chột dạ cảm giác là chuyện gì xảy ra...

Về sau ghi chép « master key » lúc, hắn cùng nữ khách quý cùng một chỗ nhảy dây, lại một lần nữa cảm nhận được bao hàm "Quan tâm" nhiệt liệt ánh mắt. Hắn đương nhiên biết ánh mắt nơi phát ra là ai.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ ra đối phương lý do cùng mình để ý như vậy nguyên nhân.

Khi đó lần thứ nhất có chừng, Niel khả năng thích mình loại này hoang đường ý nghĩ.

Lại về sau, 17 cuối năm Seoul fancon bên trên, thổi tờ giấy trò chơi nhỏ. Khương Daniel vẫy gọi ôm ôm Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiến tới, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn nắm lấy vai loay hoay dạo qua một vòng, sau đó Khương Daniel nửa ngồi ngửa đầu thổi bay Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt tờ giấy.

Khương Daniel làm cái này một bộ động tác phi thường trôi chảy, mà Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung cũng hiển lộ phải rất dễ dàng. Hai người giống như là loại này hỗ động tự mình làm qua trăm ngàn lần.

Khương Daniel trực tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu cưng chiều, phối hợp ăn ý.

Fan hâm mộ thét lên sóng nhiệt một đợt sóng qua một đợt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là không rảnh bận tâm những này, Khương Daniel trong miệng phun ra nhiệt khí quả thực tựa như yêu đương sóng nhiệt, thổi đến hắn chóng mặt.

Choáng hậu quả chính là hắn sau khi trở về còn tồn mấy trương fan chụp.

Làm cái gì... Giống như là tại yêu đương đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt có chút nóng lên.

Còn không xác định Khương Daniel có phải là đối với mình có dị dạng tâm tư, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện ra trước lòng của mình có chút ngo ngoe muốn động.

Nhưng hắn quen thuộc không lộ ra trước mắt người đời, rất nhanh liền đè thấp khóe miệng, đem cơm chụp khóa vào tư mật album ảnh.

Nam đoàn, thích loại sự tình này là xa xỉ, hắn so với ai khác đều hiểu. Mà lại Khương Daniel hiện tại nhân khí nước lên thì thuyền lên, mình cũng liền như thế, không xứng đôi.

Khương Daniel về sau, là có thể đứng tại đỉnh núi tầm mắt bao quát non sông người a.

04

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất rất tức giận, hắn còn đang xoắn xuýt mình cùng Khương Daniel gần nhất giống như mê không khí đâu, nhưng một vị khác liên quan sự tình người một điểm tri giác đều không có, vậy liền coi là, Khương Daniel thế mà còn ghét bỏ hắn chơi game đồ ăn!

"Ca ngươi một điểm bận bịu đều không thể giúp." Câu nói này tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu tiếng vọng 825 lượt cuối cùng trực tiếp tại tâm hắn bên trên khắc bên trên xóa không mất vết sẹo.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự xưng là mình là cái thành thục nam nhân, sau đó hắn gỡ trò chơi về sau cả ngày không để ý tới qua Khương Daniel.

Thành thục trong nam nhân tâm cũng có yếu ớt thời điểm.

Khương Daniel đùa Ung Thánh Hựu hai ngày, hậu tri hậu giác mình đem hắn ca gây sinh khí, lại tranh thủ thời gian hống hai ngày, không có hống tốt, hắn cái này cũng không có chiêu.

Còn tại ống kính trước đâu, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm quái biểu tình nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt đều không cho hắn.

Khương Daniel tính tình vốn là trực tiếp, hắn không nín được, bớt thời gian đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến phụ cận nhỏ phòng nghỉ.

"Ngươi đừng giận ta, ta sai." Khương Daniel ngữ khí mềm mại, đậu đậu mắt lập loè nhấp nháy, nếu là biến thành người khác sợ là tinh tinh đều muốn hái xuống cho hắn.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu miễn dịch, trong lòng của hắn vốn là có việc, bị Khương Daniel cái này nháo trò ủy khuất phải tâm thật lạnh thật lạnh, Khương Daniel hiện tại liền xem như ở trước mặt hắn nhảy thoát y vũ hắn cũng sẽ không nhìn một chút.

"Ca, ta lần sau không đùa ngươi. Đừng nóng giận nha." Khương Daniel tiếp tục cẩn thận lấy lòng.

"Khương Daniel ngươi dựa vào cái gì trêu đùa ta, Trí Thánh ca chơi cũng không có gì đặc biệt ngươi làm sao không cười hắn!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đem oán khí phát tiết ra ngoài.

"Hắn cùng ca không giống, ca cùng tất cả mọi người không giống. Ta thích trêu đùa ngươi, ta muốn thấy ngươi đối ta bực mình dáng vẻ, ta biết rất ngây thơ nhưng ta liền nghĩ nhìn, mà lại chỉ có ta có thể nhìn." Khương Daniel không cố ý bán manh, hắn thái độ nghiêm túc, biểu lộ nghiêm túc, nhìn chăm chú Ung Thánh Hựu mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tường, có chút run rẩy, "Ngươi ý gì a."

"Ca, ta thích ngươi. Ta lúc đầu không muốn nói, nhưng ngươi không để ý tới ta để ta rất hoảng, ta thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel lật qua lật lại đem ta thích ngươi bốn chữ nói vô số lần, một câu có lực lượng một câu không có sức, một câu ngữ khí nặng một câu ngữ khí cạn. Cuối cùng hắn chằm chằm thẳng ánh mắt quật cường nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không biết làm sao đáp lại, hắn hiện tại nổ trong đầu thành pháo hoa, bị dọa đến, còn có một chút điểm bị tận lực sơ sót vui.

"Niel, ngươi biết, chúng ta... Không thể nào a." Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả chậm quá mức mà đến, cẩn thận tìm từ.

"Ca thích ta sao? Ta cảm thấy ca thích ta, ngươi đối ta skinship từ không cự tuyệt, nhưng ngươi tính tình kỳ thật cùng người đều không quá thân mật. Ta đối ca là không giống a."

"Không phải, Niel, con đường này quá khó đi."

"Ca thích ta sao?"

"Đây không phải có thích hay không vấn đề... Ngô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bị Khương Daniel dùng miệng cưỡng ép ngăn chặn.

Không thể không thừa nhận, giờ phút này nhịp tim như sấm chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel im ắng trả lời chắc chắn.

Thích, làm sao có thể không thích, hắn cười một tiếng a, tinh tinh đều sáng.

05

Một cái có thể dao động Nam Hàn nam nhân thích mình, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoảng hốt. Mặc dù chuyện này lúc trước hắn có đoán được, nhưng hoang đường lại có thể trở thành hiện thực đúng là hắn không tưởng được.

Nhưng hắn cự tuyệt cùng Khương Daniel phát triển thêm một bước khả năng.

Ngược lại không phải vì không dám chắn mộng suy nghĩ gì lý do chó má, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy Khương Daniel tương lai sẽ không dừng bước cùng đây, hắn cũng sẽ không.

Bọn hắn sẽ có rất nhiều cơ hội, không cần thiết nhất định phải tại lúc này khóa lại.

Tương lai hai người tầm mắt đều sẽ biến cao biến xa, hai người chênh lệch cũng sẽ trở thành dài. Bọn hắn có lẽ sẽ tại hoàn toàn khác biệt lĩnh vực phấn đấu cuối cùng lời nói đều giảng không đến cùng đi. Khương Daniel có khả năng xông về phía trước quá nhanh mà mình theo không kịp, cái cuối cùng ghét bỏ một cái bản thân chán ghét mà vứt bỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ dạng này, tương lai không xác định nhân tố nhiều lắm. Hắn cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ tựa như thổi phồng hoa, hiện tại dài rất khá, nếu như nhất định phải chuyển cái bồn, nói không chừng còn lại bởi vì không thích ứng mà chỗ này ba.

Nhưng thanh xuân vừa vặn, nếu như cứ như vậy bỏ qua một đoạn tình cảm phát triển cơ hội cũng quá cô phụ đoạn này phương hoa.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel định ra một cái hai năm kế hoạch.

Hai năm, bọn hắn giải tán, tách ra, các phó tiền đồ. Hai năm, đầy đủ phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, sự nghiệp mới gặp mánh khóe, tầm mắt bắt đầu khoáng đạt.

Nếu như khi đó tam quan còn có thể tương hòa, mới quen đã thân, vậy hắn tuyệt sẽ không bỏ qua đoạn này lương duyên.

Đây là cho Khương Daniel một cái cơ hội, cũng cho mình một cái cơ hội. Đi ra trước xem một chút đi, thấy càng nhiều liền có thể càng biết mình muốn cái gì.

Khương Daniel nhưng thật ra là không vui vẻ, hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng để lộ ra thích ý của hắn hướng hết lần này tới lần khác còn muốn lãng phí hai người thời gian hai năm.

Nhưng hắn tôn trọng Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định.

Trung khuyển, vô điều kiện nghe theo chủ nhân, hắn sớm bị thuần phục, từ mới gặp.

06

Về sau là tại lễ trao giải bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại dưới đài. Lúc này trên đầu của hắn sớm đỉnh lấy tân tấn vua màn ảnh các loại quang hoàn, hắn nhìn xem trên đài Khương Daniel bưng lấy đại thưởng cúp cười đến thoải mái cũng đi theo cười.

Cái này ưu tú người, thuộc về hắn.

Tại hai năm ước hẹn vừa tới kỳ thời điểm, Khương Daniel đã nâng lên vô số cúp. Hắn hẹn thấy hắn thích nhất người, đối hắn nói,

"Ta nghe ngươi lời nói, thấy lượt núi cùng nước, ta hiện tại đã nhìn đủ nhiều đứng được cao hơn."

"Sau đó thì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến thong dong.

"Muốn ta nói a, cái này tinh Hà xán lạn, cũng không bằng ngươi."

END


	290. *

【 Dan

】 thứ tư

Vị thành niên cấm

Quét thẻ có thứ tự lên xe

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay nói hết lời, lại kèm theo hai cái môi thơm an ủi, mới phủ hạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chua xót, để hắn cho phép mình xách trước tan tầm.

Đi ngang qua siêu thị, Ung Thánh Hựu mua túi Khương Daniel thích ăn số không ăn, trong đó còn có mấy bao bị hắn minh lệnh cấm chỉ kẹo mềm, sau đó dẫn theo cái túi hướng sân vận động tiến đến.

Hôm nay có Khương Daniel bóng rổ tranh tài.

Hôm qua tiểu hài nhi kéo chặt lấy ca ca của mình người yêu, lại là miệng lại là nhỏ sữa âm, đậu đậu mắt vụt sáng vụt sáng, nếu không phải một bên bán manh vừa hướng Ung Thánh Hựu không an phận giở trò, Khương Daniel nhìn bộ dáng này thật giống như là cái muốn đường ăn đáng yêu nhỏ bằng hữu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, hảo ca ca. Ngày mai đi xem ta tranh tài nha."

"Ta phải đi làm, khả năng không kịp."

"Ngươi cùng Nghĩa Kiện ca vung nũng nịu, hắn liền sẽ bỏ qua ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, cái này hai huynh đệ, lớn cái kia đem mình ép đến sít sao, tiểu nhân cũng để cho mình thúc thủ vô sách. Hắn là làm cái gì mới bày ra cái này hai huynh đệ a, hai cái bại hoại yêu tinh.

Trong lòng mặc dù đang len lén oán thầm, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn gật đầu, ai có thể nhịn được không cho vẫy đuôi Samoyed a cho ăn xương cốt ăn đâu?

"Quá tuyệt ca! Nếu như ta thắng trận, ca cho ta ban thưởng đi, tốt không tốt, tốt không tốt nha."

Khương Daniel lung lay Ung Thánh Hựu tay, xem ra tại khẩn cầu, trong mắt ý cười toàn thấm lấy tình thế bắt buộc. Ung Thánh Hựu bị bày có chút lắc thần, chợt nhìn Khương Daniel phía sau giống như có đầu nắm phải hoan nhanh cái đuôi.

"Được được được."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ở Khương Daniel tay, ngữ khí bất đắc dĩ nhưng mang theo mười đủ cưng chiều, đối với mình niên kỉ hạ người yêu chiếu đơn thu hết.

Tiểu hài nhi bởi vì ăn kẹo dài sâu răng, trong nhà kẹo mềm đều bị khi Thánh Hựu tịch thu, lần này dùng kẹo mềm khi ban thưởng, chắc hẳn Khương Daniel sẽ thật cao hứng đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới Khương Daniel trạm canh gác lấy kẹo mềm chơi game dáng vẻ, cười đến con mắt đều cong.

Chờ hắn đuổi tới trận quán, đem mình đồ vật gửi lại tốt về sau, thể dục quán chỗ ngồi đã ngồi bảy tám phần, Ung Thánh Hựu phiếu là Khương Daniel cho, đặc biệt gần phía trước, dùng Khương Daniel đến nói, chính là có thể rõ ràng trông thấy hắn tại trên sân bóng tiêu sái anh

Tư.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống, chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều về sau, cầu thủ bắt đầu tiến trận. Khương Daniel sau khi ra ngoài đối khán đài làm cái hôn gió, hiện trường nhấc lên to lớn thét lên thủy triều. Nhưng ở đây chỉ có hai cái người biết, nụ hôn gió này là hiến cho ai.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt không ngừng rút hướng khán đài, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt đỏ, sau đó làm cái cố lên tư thế, bên cạnh đồng đội chớ tên kỳ diệu, Khương Daniel không biết trông thấy cái gì, đột nhiên liền cười đến nở hoa.

Đạt được cổ vũ, Khương Daniel rốt cục không còn nhìn loạn, đem tiểu não túi cùng bay đi tâm thu hồi lại, chuẩn bị nghiêm túc đối đãi tranh tài.

Đối thủ phương thực lực mạnh mẽ, nhưng phe mình cũng không kém, Khương Daniel nắm nắm tay, nghĩ nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng muốn cho mình ban thưởng, mắt thần một chút thâm trầm, cả người khí thế chưa từng hại đại cẩu biến thành lạnh thấu xương sói hoang.

Trận đấu này thắng lợi, hắn tình thế bắt buộc.

Theo trạm canh gác vang, Khương Daniel đánh đòn phủ đầu, nhảy dựng lên thu hoạch được cầu sở thuộc quyền. Đồng đội cùng hắn phối hợp ăn ý, vừa đi vừa về chuyền bóng, không cho đối thủ bất cứ cơ hội nào. Hắn giống đạo thiểm điện tại sân bóng phi nhanh, tại đối phương liên tục mấy người vòng vây hạ, Khương Daniel dùng thân quấn ra, đưa tay một ném, cầu tiến.

Trận quán lập tức bộc phát ra kịch liệt reo hò, Ung Thánh Hựu bị lây nhiễm, cũng đứng lên phất tay cố lên.

Tiếp tục tranh tài, song phương thực lực vốn là không sai biệt lắm, mặc dù Khương Daniel đội nhổ phải thứ nhất, nhưng đối phương cũng rất mau đuổi theo đi lên, liên tục mấy hiệp trên cơ bản đều là ngươi tới ta đi, điểm số một mực nhựa cây.

Khương Daniel mặt đã bị mồ hôi ẩm ướt, nhưng hắn nhiệt tình mà từ chưa so hôm nay mãnh liệt qua, lần tranh tài này, hắn có không phải thắng không thể lý do.

Hơn nửa hiệp kết thúc, phe mình điểm số chỉ so với đối phương cao 2 phân, Khương Daniel uống một hớp, dùng khăn mặt xoa xoa mặt, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía khán đài vị trí đó, đối phương mắt ân cần thần như là cam lâm, quét tới Khương Daniel toàn bộ nóng nảy ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng mở rộng khoa tay, xem ra đang nói cố lên, Khương Daniel đem bình nước bóp nghiến tiện tay ném đi, sau đó hai tay đối Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia so cái ái tâm, miệng bên trong mỗi chữ mỗi câu phun ra ba cái

Chữ,

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Đạt được người yêu cổ vũ Khương Daniel phảng phất bị đâm châm tuyến thượng thận làm, năng lượng về đầy tốc độ cũng thay đổi nhanh. Đối địch phương rõ ràng cảm giác được Khương Daniel khí diễm càng tăng lên, hắn hiện tại liền là một thanh điện chui, sắc bén, nhanh chóng, người bên ngoài không dám tới gần.

Coi như đối thủ phương nhanh cải biến trận hình, nhiều người phòng thủ Khương Daniel, nhưng hắn thế như chẻ tre sức lực cũng có thể rất nhanh từ đó thoát thân, lại thêm hắn cùng đồng đội phối hợp, nhanh tiết tấu đấu pháp, điểm số chênh lệch một chút kéo dài.

"Lại là ba phần cầu!"

"Khương Daniel lại ghi bàn!"

Người xem tiếng thán phục một câu tiếp một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại đi theo đứng reo hò, hắn ngồi tại trên khán đài, lộ ra tự hào cười

Cho.

Hắn tiểu bằng hữu, toàn trường mvp dự định.

Thi đấu song phương thực lực vốn là không sai biệt lắm, đột nhiên xuất hiện Khương Daniel biến số này song phương đều không nghĩ tới, nhưng phe mình tốt xấu cộng đồng phối hợp lâu như vậy, rất nhanh liền thống nhất chiến thuật, đối thủ phương cũng kịp thời làm ra biến báo, truy hồi mấy phần, nhưng cuối cùng thực tại là bất lực về trời, thua trận tranh tài.

Trong tiếng hoan hô, Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ rời trận, hắn đi lấy chính mình đồ ăn vặt miễn tử chờ Khương Daniel sau khi ra ngoài cho hắn. Phát tin tức nói mình ở bên ngoài, nhưng chờ thật lâu hắn đều không đợi được người, xem chúng đã đi đến, vừa mới còn náo nhiệt quán trận một chút trở nên không tịch.

Sẽ không là đem mình quên, cùng các đội hữu đi khánh công đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bực bội cực kì, đột nhiên nghe thấy điện thoại thanh âm nhắc nhở, lấy ra xem xét, là Khương Daniel tin tức.

"Hồi trận trong quán tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động thăm dò về trong túi, đi trở về, bảo an thế mà không có cản hắn. Trừ sân bóng chính giữa cười chờ hắn người kia, trận quán bên trong đã toàn không, Ung Thánh Hựu dọc theo khán đài đi xuống dưới, Khương Daniel có chút chờ không chỗ ở hướng hắn giang hai cánh tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nở nụ cười, chạy chậm đến xuống dưới, nhưng người xem tịch cùng tranh tài khu vực bị ngăn lại, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đứng ở phía trên giơ cái túi nhìn xem Khương Daniel cười.

"Phần thưởng của ngươi, bên trong có kẹo mềm ờ.

Khương Daniel cũng cười,

"Ca đem cái túi thả chỗ ấy, nhảy xuống, ta tiếp được ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có nhăn nhó, trực tiếp nhảy xuống.

"Làm gì nha?"

Khương Daniel một chút đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, trước hôn một chút hắn miệng, lại đem môi thiếp hướng Ung Thánh Hựu sau tai, nhẹ nhàng liếm một chút, sau đó dùng sáp quấn thanh âm nói,

"Ca, ta muốn ban thưởng, không chỉ có riêng là loại này."

Cảm giác được bên hông càng ngày càng gấp tay, nhào bột mì bên trên quấn quanh lấy dính dính khí tức. Ung Thánh Hựu tâm nắm thật chặt,

"Đây chính là ở bên ngoài, ngươi chớ làm loạn."

Khương Daniel đem lỏng tay ra, một cái tay nắm tay thả tại bên miệng, phốc xùy cười ra tiếng. Sau đó chưa hề biết chỗ nào móc ra hai nâng màu mang, đưa cho hắn.

"Ha ha ca nghĩ đến nơi đâu, ta chỉ là ngày đó vượt qua ngươi học sinh thời kỳ album ảnh, trông thấy ca mặc đội cổ động viên phục chụp qua chiếu đâu, nhảy thao cho ta thấy được hay không, ta sức sống bảo bối?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt một chút đỏ,

"Kia là ta đánh cược đánh thua hắc lịch sử, ta sẽ không nhảy lạp lạp

Thao!"

Khương Daniel mới không nghe nhiều như vậy, trực tiếp đem Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm không có đổi âu phục quần tây ném, thoát mình bóng rổ áo cho hắn bao bên trên. Hai người hình thể vốn là có kém, tăng thêm quần áo chơi bóng vốn là lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này giống bao kiện váy lót, bẹn đùi như ẩn như hiện, Khương Daniel không khỏi nuốt nước miếng một cái.

"Ta không nhảy."

Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt rất kiên định, Khương Daniel ho khan một cái, sau đó lập tức nghiêm mặt,

"Ca nói xong cho ta ban thưởng, đổi ý, ta muốn cho ngươi trừng phạt

Trước người người không ngừng hướng mình tới gần, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi hướng lui về phía sau, sau đó hắn bị cái bàn ngăn trở, không đường thối lui. Khương Daniel thuận thế lấn người hướng phía dưới, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép tại trên mặt bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khẩn trương,

"Ngươi điên rồi? Có người đến làm sao bây giờ?"

Khương Daniel không thèm để ý chút nào,

"Đây là chúng ta câu lạc bộ quán, ta cho lão bản của ta nói, để hắn hôm nay thanh tràng, không có bất luận kẻ nào tới quấy rầy chúng ta."

Khương Daniel một bên hôn Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, từ hắn phát xoáy hôn đến hắn gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, lại hôn hướng hắn xương quai xanh. Một bên thân hôn, một bên tự lẩm bẩm,

"Ta đã sớm muốn làm như vậy, tại ta yêu nhất địa phương, hôn ta yêu nhất người."

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm nháy mắt hóa, hắn thả mềm thân thể của mình, giống đóa nụ hoa chớm nở hoa.

Khương Daniel hài lòng với hắn thuận theo, tiếp tục ban cho hắn tinh tế mật mật hôn. Rộng lớn quần áo chơi bóng che lại Ung Thánh Hựu hơn phân nửa thân thể, nhưng cái này thật mỏng vải vóc cùng không mặc quần áo hoàn toàn không khác biệt.

Khương Daniel hôn vạch hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ sữa, cách vải liệu, hắn khẽ cắn, liếm láp, quần áo chơi bóng bị khoang miệng ấm áp nhiễm ẩm ướt cùng một chỗ. Nhỏ sữa nhẹ nhàng có chút run rẩy, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, nhìn xem đầu vú nhô lên lấy mình quần áo chơi bóng, hài lòng hướng một bên khác khai khẩn.

Tay của hắn, một cái tay chống đỡ mặt bàn, một cái tay hướng phía dưới tìm kiếm. Ung Thánh Hựu phía dưới trừ một cái quần lót, đều không mặc gì. Khương Daniel quần xuyên được còn rất tốt, mặc dù nửa người trên để trần, lộ ra bạch sô cô la cơ bụng, nhưng hoàn toàn so ra kém Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này dâm mỹ.

Thật là một cái yêu tinh.

Khương Daniel trước quần mặt trống cùng một chỗ, nhưng hắn mạnh đi nuốt xuống mình biến lớn thở dốc, dùng tay thay người yêu của mình dỗ dành lấy. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cứng rắn, Khương Daniel tay vươn vào cầu áo, cách đồ lót nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu huynh đệ.

"Ha.

.

Ung Thánh Hựu tình dục bị bốc lên đến, không tự chủ được đưa tay nắm ở Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel vồ xuống Ung Thánh Hựu đồ lót, côn bổng một chút đã chạy ra, đem quần áo chơi bóng biên giới nhô lên một cái nhỏ vòng khuếch.

"Ca ngươi thực sảng khoái.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, đem bàn tay hướng Khương Daniel quần, sờ hai thanh.

"Ngươi trạng thái cũng không tệ a."

Khương Daniel đẩy ra tay của hắn,

"Ca không cho chạm vào ta, ta tại trừng phạt ngươi đâu."

Khương Daniel tiếp tục động tác, răng nanh dời qua địa phương, tất nhiên sẽ lưu lại ướt sũng dấu nước miếng. Tại cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị dụ phát phải động tình về sau, tay của hắn từ trên dưới áp chế động Ung Thánh Hựu trước cây, cải thành hướng hắn hậu phương thăm dò.

Đầu ngón tay tại mật huyệt bên cạnh ma sát, phá sát tường ngoài nếp gấp, sau đó từng chút từng chút hướng u kính bên trong thăm dò, chen vào một ngón tay về sau, Khương Daniel đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, đem ngón tay rút ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu mê che mắt nhìn xem hắn, không biết Khương Daniel dự định làm cái gì, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel từ bên cạnh đem bao lấy tới, từ bên trong móc ra bôi trơn, chen tại trên tay.

"Ngươi đều mang bôi trơn ngươi còn nói ngươi không có ý khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng oán trách, Khương Daniel hít mũi một cái, không có đáp lại, trực tiếp vào tay làm khuếch trương.

Một chỉ, hai ngón tay.

Khương Daniel thủ pháp rất quen, ngón tay tại bí cảnh bên trong vừa đi vừa về mở khuếch trương

Đầu kia đường nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt dần dần lượng lên thủy quang, vốn là trải qua tình hình thân thể rất nhanh liền mở ra.

Ngón tay linh hoạt ra ra vào vào, mỗi một cái trừu sáp đều mang tân dịch, phát ra phốc phốc phốc phốc thanh âm. Khương Daniel hạ thân đỉnh tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ đùi, cứng rắn bao một chút lại một chút cọ xát lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trắng nõn nà làn da.

"Daniel. . . . Tiến đến."

Hiện tại không đủ, quá không đủ rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu đem chân mở ra chút, nâng cao bờ mông giống đang phát ra im ắng mời.

"Sẽ không để cho ngươi như nguyện, ta tại trừng phạt ngươi đâu."

Khương Daniel tà nở nụ cười, từ trong bọc móc ra hắn đã sớm chuẩn chuẩn bị tốt vật phẩm.

Hắn cúi người xuống, một cái tay vịn Ung Thánh Hựu thân trụ, cùng sử dụng miệng trêu chọc nó, một cái tay khác cầm mới vừa từ trong bọc xuất ra vật kiện hướng Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt tìm tòi đi.

"Đây là cái gì. . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được thân thể của mình bị dị vật xâm lấn, không khỏi nhíu mày lại.

" là để ngươi vui vẻ đồ vật."

Khương Daniel tiếp tục dùng miệng hầu hạ Ung Thánh Hựu gia hỏa, tay đem đồ vật nhét vào về sau, từ trong túi móc ra cái chốt mở đồng dạng đông tây, nghĩ hạ nút bấm.

"Ừm a a a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể đồ vật bắt đầu vặn vẹo chấn động , dựa theo cố định tần suất tại hắn thành ruột bên trong chui đến vọt tới.

Khương Daniel phun ra miệng bên trong đồ vật, cười hỏi,

"Ca đối ta mua khiêu đản hài lòng không? Ta tìm đánh giá tốt nhất một nhà đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, hắn cũng không rảnh đáp lời. Hắn lần thứ nhất bị dùng loại này tình thú vật dụng, lòng xấu hổ nháy mắt bao phủ hắn, khiến cho hắn so bình thường càng mẫn cảm, sau huyệt bị kích thích phải co rụt lại co rụt lại. Khương Daniel còn đang không ngừng kích thích trước mặt hắn, thân trụ bị ấm áp miệng lời vàng bao khỏa, túi túi bị tay vừa đi vừa về xoa nắn, tăng thêm sau lưng liên tiếp tiến công, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái giật mình liền tước vũ khí ra.

Hắn mặc dù bắn, nhưng hắn biết rõ cái này còn thiếu rất nhiều, còn tại cao trào trong dư vận, khiêu đản còn tại không ngừng làm việc, đem thân thể của hắn cái không bình yên, Khương Daniel còn ý xấu đem tần suất mở đến nhất

Lớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm mềm nhũn ra, giống bao có nhân kẹo đường.

"Niel. . . Ta không muốn nó. . Ta muốn ngươi. . . Cho ta."

Khương Daniel huyết khí lập tức liền hướng dâng lên, hận không thể ngựa bên trên đem người yêu của mình giải quyết tại chỗ, nhưng nghĩ từ bản thân kế vạch, yên lặng đứng dậy, chịu đựng hạ thân sưng, đưa ra ác ma giấy khế ước,

"Ca muốn không? Nhảy lạp lạp thao đi, nhảy ta liền cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc không phải rất thanh tỉnh, nháy mắt lý giải nửa trời, sau đó ủy khuất ba ba nói một câu,

"Ngươi điên rồi sao?"

Thanh âm dính lấy tình dục, dễ nghe giống khối rượu tâm sô cô la, ngọt ngào lại tội nhân. Nhưng Khương Daniel khăng khăng muốn làm một cái thanh tỉnh ác thú vị bại hoại, hắn thật bứt ra, trơ mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn ma sát mặt bàn, thậm chí còn từ bên cạnh lay tới một cái bóng rổ, ở bên cạnh chụp lên cầu tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel là quyết tâm muốn cùng mình chơi

, ráng chống đỡ lấy đứng lên, cầm lấy bên cạnh rồi rồi thao đạo cụ, cắn răng nghiến răng bắt đầu quơ tứ chi.

Nhưng khiêu đản còn tại thể nội làm sùng, tự thân lại vừa phát tiết qua, vốn là mẫn cảm, bây giờ càng là tình dục chính nồng. Loại trạng thái này, làm sao có thể có thể nhảy ra thao. Ung Thánh Hựu động tác mềm oặt, đưa tay cũng chưa tới vị, nhảy vọt động tác, quần áo chơi bóng bị quăng lên, lộ ra hắn xinh đẹp lại hơi nhếch lên dương vật.

Khương Daniel sớm đem cầu dùng qua một bên, nhìn xem mình người yêu diễn ra, hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu phía dưới, như cái nhìn trộm biến thái cuồng, chuyên chú nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bị quần áo chơi bóng ngăn trở lại ẩn ẩn lộ ra bẹn đùi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chân vừa mới bị Khương Daniel gia hỏa mài đến có chút đỏ, theo một chút xíu lộ ra, kia nhếch lên góc áo tựa như gió xuân cào phải Khương Daniel tâm xốp giòn ngứa phải không được, hắn không biết nuốt bao nhiêu miệng nước bọt, đây là hắn thấy qua nhất cổ vũ lòng người rồi rồi thao, đem cả người hắn đều nhóm lửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn bộ dáng này, hung hăng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, nhưng mị nhãn như tơ, cái nhìn này không có chút nào uy lực, ngược lại giống tán tỉnh, câu đi Khương Daniel nửa cái mạng.

Khương Daniel cái lưỡi xiết chặt, tay cũng không biết để chỗ nào, đột nhiên nghĩ đến không biết thứ gì.

Ba

——

Ung Thánh Hựu một chút ngồi trên đất, vừa mới thể nội khiêu đản đột nhiên đổi hình thức, giống đầu linh hoạt rắn điên cuồng hướng trong cơ thể hắn chui, mù đụng vừa vặn đụng vào hắn điểm G, nháy mắt dòng điện trong nháy mắt cách cách nổ hướng toàn thân hắn, khoái cảm đến quá đột ngột quá cường liệt, hắn không có phản ứng tới, hiện tại còn thở gấp xuất khí.

Khương Daniel đi qua đem hắn ôm, đưa tay rút ra hắn trong thân thể đồ vật ném tới trên mặt đất, sau đó một cước giẫm cái hiếm ba nát. Rõ ràng là mình nhét vào đồ chơi, hắn giờ phút này đi đố kị tại nó cho người yêu của mình kịch liệt như thế khoái cảm.

Cái này là không được, chỉ có thể để Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ, ngay cả đồ chơi đều không được. Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, một lần nữa đem hắn thả lại trên mặt bàn, không nói một lời liền đem mình cắm vào.

"Là nơi này sao? Vừa mới để ngươi cao trào điểm là nơi này sao?"

Khương Daniel không có kết cấu gì loạn đâm, tại đâm chọt để Ung Thánh Hựu minh hiển chấn động địa phương lúc liền không lại đổi phương hướng, liều mạng đỉnh lấy kia, nhiều lần dùng sức, không biết tại cái gì so sức lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu trắng bóng một mảnh, trong cơ thể của hắn nổ khói hoa, căn bản nghe không rõ Khương Daniel tra hỏi, hắn chỉ có thể giống trèo lấy gỗ mục lục bình, tiếp lấy Khương Daniel, phát ra vô ý thức ừ a a.

"Nói chuyện a! Ta làm ngươi làm được sướng hay không?, là khiêu đản để ngươi thoải mái, hay là ta để ngươi thoải mái."

"Ngươi. . . A! ! ! "

Theo Khương Daniel liên tiếp tiến công, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh nghênh đón cao trào, thân thể của hắn cuộn mình, thành ruột co vào đến kịch liệt, đem Khương Daniel kẹp chặt kém chút tước vũ khí. Khương Daniel trực tiếp một bàn tay chụp về phía Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông, để hắn buông lỏng, tiếp tục dùng sức khai khẩn, miệng bên trong lời vô vị còn không có ngừng, ngây thơ phải phải cứ cùng đồ chơi phân cái cao

Thấp.

"Tiểu tao hóa, ngươi là muốn khiêu đản vẫn là muốn ta?"

"Muốn ngươi a. . . ."

"Muốn cái gì?"

Khương Daniel cố ý dừng lại động tác, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn thân hạ bị hỏa thiêu sắp làm chết cũng không cứu hắn, trừ phi nghe được hài lòng trả lời.

"Muốn ngươi. . . . Côn thịt. . . ."

"Bảo bối thật ngoan."

Khương Daniel hài lòng, hai tay của hắn ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu non mịn tay cổ tay, để Ung Thánh Hựu đem chân kẹp đến hắn trên lưng, thuận tiện mình tiến ra. Hắn mỗi một cái đều đi vào rất sâu, cơ hồ toàn bộ đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu phía dưới miệng nhỏ ăn vào đi.

"Bảo bối ngươi thật giỏi.

Hắn như cái quân vương, công thành đoạt đất, chờ lấy dưới thân người đối với hắn ném hàng. Khương Daniel hôn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu môi, hắn đã bắt đầu ra mồ hôi, mồ hôi từ hắn gương mặt trượt xuống, giọt tại quần áo chơi bóng bên trên.

Khương Daniel thành kính hôn một cái mình quần áo chơi bóng, lại hôn một cái người yêu của mình. Đây là hắn nhất yêu quý sự vật cùng người, hiện tại bọn hắn đều là mình vật sở hữu, Khương Daniel mềm lòng phải đè xuống hồ đồ, vừa vặn hạ động tác lại không lộ ra mềm lòng.

Hắn còn tại dùng sức chinh phục, đáy chậu chỗ chăm chú kết nối, côn thịt cùng cúc huyệt cơ hồ không có tách ra qua, coi như rút ra lại lập tức đảo đi vào nặng tụ. Ung Thánh Hựu bị cái này liên tiếp bắn vọt làm cho thanh âm đều cơ hồ khàn khàn, tại hắn rốt cuộc hô không ra cái gì về sau, mưa rào mới hơi dừng.

Khương Daniel đem mình đồ vật rút ra, một mạch bắn tới mình quần áo chơi bóng bên trên. Hắn đem quần áo chơi bóng từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân lay hạ đến vò thành một cục, thay hắn xoa xoa thân thể. Hai người ôm nhau, thật lâu mới hoàn hồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn khí lực chỉ trích Khương Daniel cái gì, nhìn xem hắn thu nhặt tốt hết thảy về sau, đem mình mua được đồ ăn vặt toàn ném vào rác thùng rác.

Hắn lại không còn ngốc không lăng trèo lên tin tưởng cái này thớt hất lên Samoyed a da sói, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa eo của mình đi ra trận quán, một cái ánh mắt đều không cho ở bên cạnh thận trọng nói xin lỗi Tiểu Cầm thú.

Đừng nói không cho ăn kẹo mềm, Khương Daniel một tuần cũng đừng nghĩ đạp lên giường của hắn.

Đừng hỏi ta vì sao muốn nhảy lạp lạp thao, đây là bạch đào ác thú vị, có việc mời tìm nàng, không có quan hệ gì với ta.


	291. *

DESTINY | 00cc | by bị xuyên phái ướt lạnh kích phát một thân chính khí.

"Tiềm thức sẽ ảnh hưởng chúng ta, chúng ta lại xưng là vận mệnh."

Hắn là bị Ung Thánh Hựu cùng thế nhân chỗ vứt bỏ tồn tại. Một cái ác ma, một cái bị thiên sứ tự tay đỡ nuôi lớn ác ma, một cái có vốn nên thuộc về thiên sứ tính danh ác ma, Khương Daniel.

"Ca ca, vì cái gì không nhìn ta."

Khương Daniel chậm rãi đến gần ngồi xuống, nhìn chăm chú lên đem đầu bên cạnh đi sang một bên hai mắt nhắm nghiền "Từng Thánh Hựu, hắn yêu, hắn hận, hắn đặt vào hi vọng toàn bộ, đều nhận tại cái này trời làm trên thân. Thánh Hựu theo lấy môi, bởi vì nhắm mắt lại không biết đối phương muốn làm thật sao, nặng nề xích sắt theo động tác của hắn tại cánh xương bên trên va chạm rung động.

Hắn vẫn còn có chút chạy nha, Khương Daniel ngồi xổm lấy nhìn thật lâu mới đưa tay nhẹ nhàng dùng đầu ngón tay mơn trớn Ung Thánh Hựu tái nhợt mà lạnh buốt gương mặt.

Ác ma kia một nửa huyết thống từ khi thức tỉnh về sau vẫn ở trong cơ thể hắn lăn xa gọi khí, hồn hồn ngạc ngạc qua lâu như vậy, hắn không biết mình đã làm những gì, chỉ nhớ rõ từ mình lúc ấy từ Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở chạy ra, cùng về sau điện nướng rụt lại ngược lại tại trong rừng cây, hắc ám hai cánh từ vai chỗ phá vỡ huyết nhục tùy ý xông ra lúc lâm ly đau nhức.

Đầu tiên là có đồ vật gì hoãn lại cột sống lan tràn cảm giác, cảm giác đau dần dần tăng thêm, làm cho hắn "Toàn thân run lên. Sau đó tựa như là thực vật cắm rễ, xuyên thấu tầng tầng trói buộc, bay thẳng lấy nhất nhu mềm bên trong sinh trưởng, đang lúc Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình toàn bộ lồng ngực đều sắp bị cái này dị vật cho lấp đầy thời điểm nó cải biến phương hướng, hướng phía vai chỗ chui vào, nhiệt độ lăn trả, hai cái nho nhỏ, bén nhọn, màu đen sừng trước chống đỡ rách da da, huyết dịch thấm vào ra đem "Sau lưng của hắn quần áo chăm chú dính chặt. Hắn rất sợ hãi, hắn đau quá, quần áo rất nhanh liền bị Khương Daniel cho thô bạo mở ra ném đi, nhưng là đôi này hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì trợ giúp, ấm áp chất lỏng sềnh sệch thuận phần lưng duyên dáng "Đường cong uốn lượn xuống tới, bốn phía làn da cũng bởi vì nhiệt độ cơ thể lên cao mà hiện lên một tầng bệnh trạng

Đỏ. Loại tình huống này tạo thành thở dốc xen lẫn ho khan càng thêm nghiêm trọng, Khương Daniel run rẩy nhẹ nhẹ ôm lấy mình, cắn chặt sử dụng sau này đầu ngón tay thuận máu nguyên đi nhẹ nhàng đụng vào chỗ kia tượng chinh lấy quái vật thân phận đầu nguồn, nước mắt không bị khống chế theo nghẹn ngào không ngừng nhỏ xuống.

Thượng Đế thành kính tín đồ điên cuồng cầu nguyện, miệng bên trong phun ra lời nói theo thống khổ tăng lên cùng huyết lệ hỗn hợp hàm hồ phát run, nhưng là hết thảy cũng không có như vậy đình chỉ.

| kia tội ác nguồn suối tựa hồ muốn hắn xương cốt toàn thân đều cho hủy đi đoạn gây dựng lại, tại tiếp xúc đến không khí lạnh sau chỉ đình trệ một lát liền giống đâm chồi mầm mống không ngừng tăng sinh, huyết dịch tại cánh cốt cán xông ra nháy mắt bị ngay tiếp theo phun tới, vẽ ra trên không trung từng đạo tinh tế đường vòng cung, nguyên bản đỏ tươi tồn tại đều chuyển là màu đen, đem cỗ này trắng noãn thân thân từ trong ra ngoài đều cho nhiễm rơi. Trên cổ của hắn còn có rất sớm trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu tiễn hắn ngân sắc Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền, bây giờ bị Khương Daniel chăm chú siết trong tay, dây xích không biết lúc nào đã bị túm đoạn mất, | tại trên cổ lưu lại màu đỏ vết dây hằn , liên đới lấy mặt dây chuyền cùng một chỗ bồi phải hắn lòng bàn tay đau nhức.

Nhưng là thế nào xử lý, hắn nơi nào nơi nào đều đau quá. Kia lạnh buốt, tựa hồ vĩnh viễn cũng truyền bá không | nóng nhiệt độ là Khương Daniel lý trí kéo căng cuối cùng một cây dây cung, cũng giống là Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh xa lạnh buốt thể xác. Có lẽ người kia bên trong cũng thế.

"Ca ca, vì cái gì không nhìn ta."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút tiếc hận, rõ ràng là đẹp như vậy một gương mặt lại dạng này lãnh nhược băng sương, hắn cảm thấy dán chặt lấy bộ ngực mình cái kia băng lãnh đồ vật nhiệt độ thấp hơn mấy phần, giống như là muốn đem hắn cho đâm xuyên sắc nhọn gai, cùng tầng này máu dưới thịt viên kia vì "Này mà cổ động, nóng hổi tâm ngày đêm khác biệt. Ung Thánh Hựu môi sắc cũng là tái nhợt, lại là mềm mại, cùng tấm kia góc cạnh rõ ràng mặt không giống. Khương Daniel có chút sợ hãi nhiệt độ cơ thể mình sẽ đem trước mắt cái này dùng băng tuyết điêu cầu ra người tới cho dễ dàng đốt bị thương —— đối phương thân thể tại hắn chạm đến thời điểm minh hiển run lên một cái, lập tức kéo căng toàn bộ sống lưng.

Nhưng ta là như vậy thích ngươi. Hắn nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình ở nơi này đợi bao lâu, có lẽ là bởi vì bốn phía ẩm ướt nguyên nhân làm hại hắn mỗi một cái khớp nối đều tại đau, lại có lẽ là mình bị tù tại nhất quý trọng người thủ hạ mới đưa đến, cuống họng cũng theo đó khô khốc, nửa ngày cũng không phát ra được một cái âm, đành phải đôi môi vô lực vỗ hai lần liền lập tức nản chí.

Hắn nghĩ khuyên Khương Daniel không muốn như vậy làm, nếu như hiện tại để cho mình đi, có lẽ còn có đem chuyện này che giấu quá khứ, bổ trang cơ hội. Hắn không nghĩ Khương Daniel trở thành phía trên yêu cầu trừ bỏ mục tiêu —— thường năm đến nay kinh nghiệm vẫn là để hắn có một ít tự tin, nếu như Khương Daniel đầy đủ an phận, phía trên không có động tác, dù sao hắn Daniel là như vậy nghe lời biết điều như vậy một cái hài. . .

"Ca ca."

Xiềng xích đột nhiên nắm chặt khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhẹ tích một tiếng, lập tức cằm liền bị đối phương dùng sức nắm, mình bị bách cùng người đối mặt ánh mắt. Khi hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel hốc mắt bên trong doanh lấy nước mắt lúc còn có chút cảm giác như trút được gánh nặng, quả nhiên chỉ là bởi vì quá mức nghĩ niệm mới đột nhiên khác người sao? Nhiều năm như vậy mình kỳ thật cũng rất muốn... Một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu môi liền bị đối phương nhẹ nhàng dụ ở, hai giọt cuồn cuộn mà thành chất lỏng nhỏ xuống tại hắn trên gương mặt, thuận rõ ràng hình dáng chậm rãi trượt xuống, thấm ướt cổ áo.

"Ngươi sớm phải biết a, ta đã không phải là cái kia ta."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt lần đầu xuất hiện tên là "Kinh hoảng" cảm xúc lúc trong lòng một nơi nào đó không khỏi thỏa mãn gọi khí, đối phương tại mình trong lòng luôn luôn bộ kia Ôn ôn hòa cùng không có chút rung động nào dáng vẻ, ngẫu nhiên cùng người khác trộn lẫn cãi nhau về sau tình tự ba động kỳ thật cũng rất ít, đây là chuyển biến đến nay lần thứ nhất chân chính để hắn có thể có được càng nhiều khát vọng sự tình. Rất nhanh hắn liền minh bạch điểm ấy

Một hắn muốn càng nhiều, muốn nhìn xem cái này thiên sứ bị thân làm ác ma mình cho đứng ô rơi, phá đi. | khi Thánh Hựu còn không kịp phản ứng thứ gì liền đã bị theo trên mặt đất, hai tay nhấc quá mức

Đỉnh cho xích sắt chăm chú trói lại, loại này không tư thế thoải mái để hắn bản năng tính giơ lên chi cái cổ, lại vừa lúc là rơi vào người săn đuổi trong mắt con mồi uy hiếp. Khương Daniel khí lực khách quan trước đó trở nên càng lớn, không có mấy lần liền đem Thánh Hựu giãy dụa động tác toàn bộ chế trụ, tinh mịn mà ẩm ướt lộc hôn từ gò má bên cạnh rơi xuống bên gáy, thỉnh thoảng ý đồ xấu dùng tới răng nanh đi nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn trêu đùa mấy lần thế là hắn thỏa mãn nghe được người kia trong cổ phát ra nhỏ bé mà vỡ vụn rên rỉ.

| điểm này còn còn thiếu rất nhiều. Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đưa tay xoa lên thiên sứ vinh quang —— kia

Đối đã từng trơn bóng không tì vết cánh chim, đã từng là vô số cái trong đêm mưa hắn ấm áp nơi ẩn núp, bây giờ bị trùng điệp xích sắt quấn quanh, lộn xộn không chịu nổi.

"Vây khốn một cái cánh thiên sứ mang ý nghĩa bắt được thiên sứ."

Nghĩ đến mình lúc trước nhìn thấy một câu nói như vậy Khương Daniel không khỏi ngoắc ngoắc môi, cười cho rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lại là khổ. Đối phương hiển nhiên muốn trong triều đụng vào, mình gấp liễm hai cánh bên trong, hắn đương nhiên biết có bao nhiêu mẫn cảm. Khi Khương Daniel thành công sờ đến nhu mềm thống vũ thời điểm nhịn không được nhíu mày, dù sao nơi đó là thiên sứ nhất quý trọng địa phương, bất quá cái này cũng chứng thực hắn phỏng đoán

Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên tại vì hắn, vì Khương Daniel mà nhịn xuống mình bản năng tính

Công kích.

Quang là nghĩ như vậy lấy Khương Daniel đã cảm thấy có một chút nhiệt huyết cuồn cuộn cấp trên, không khỏi thêm hơi lớn hứa trên tay cường độ, trong ngực thiên sứ liền cau mày đau kêu thành tiếng, cắn đôi kia bị mình gặm cắn phải có chút sưng đỏ mềm mại cánh môi nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, quanh mình không nhiệt độ không khí độ hạ xuống phải rất nhanh, nơi hẻo lánh chỗ chụp lên một tầng thật mỏng sương trắng

—— Ung Thánh Hựu đã tại phi thường cố gắng đi khắc chế công kích của mình tính, hắn kỹ có thể là băng, nếu như hắn nguyện ý liền có thể làm cho cả tầng hầm trở thành băng hại. Thiên sứ vinh quang sẽ thông qua hắn cánh chim mặt ngoài tiến phát ra tới, Khương Daniel chỉ là vừa mới chuyển biến mới sinh ác ma mà thôi, tuyệt đối không phải là những cái kia tiến giội băng lăng đối thủ. Từng Thánh Hựu tại nhẫn, hắn tuyệt đối không muốn, cũng sẽ không đi tổn thương Khương Daniel.

Cũng không phải là ác ma đem hắn kéo xuống vực sâu.

Ác ma dùng tay trấn an tính nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp đối phương thon gầy mà thép gấp phía sau lưng, đầu ngón tay thuận người cột sống vỗ về chơi đùa, câu được câu không cắt tỉa những cái kia xúc cảm hơi lạnh tinh tế lông vũ, người trong ngực phát ra giống thú nhỏ nghẹn ngào, bởi vì lấy xa lạ, bị người khác, sờ làm lông vũ mà đưa tới xấu hổ cảm giác mà có chút mông lung. Từng Thánh Hựu thoạt đầu là cau mày đem con mắt cấm đoán, giương mắt lại nhìn về phía Khương Daniel lúc sau trong con ngươi liền doanh một tầng sương mù, thuần khiết giống loài thân thể mẫn cảm phải không được, đối phương nóng lòng bàn tay thiếp ở trên người hắn dao động qua mỗi một phiến da thịt đều nổi lên mỏng đỏ, nương theo lấy thân thân trận trận run rẩy, hắn bị một loại cảm giác xa lạ giống như thủy triều bao khỏa. Lúc đầu muốn mở miệng ngăn lại Khương Daniel khác người, đến miệng hoặc là biến thành một chuỗi hàm hồ âm tiết, hoặc là chính là bị Khương Daniel nhảy ở về sau dùng kịch liệt hôn cho chắn trở về.

Khương Daniel nhìn ra được Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phân thần, liền đối phương khẽ nhếch lấy thở dốc miệng liền dễ như trở bàn tay bắt mở răng quan, mang theo điểm xâm lược ý vị đảo qua mỗi một tấc ngọt, bắt bắt lấy đối phương trơn ướt lưỡi dây dưa mút hôn cùng một chỗ, rộng nắm giữ lấy người eo thon chi chậm rãi vuốt ve một lát, đem hai đầu gối đều chen vào người giữa hai chân.

"Ca ca, hơi lại mở ra một chút có được hay không." Hai người môi lưỡi tách rời thời điểm liên lụy ra một đạo tinh tế tơ bạc, không kịp nuốt xuống đi nước bọt từ Ung Thánh Hựu sưng đỏ bên môi trượt xuống, trường bào rộng lớn cũng sớm đã lộn xộn không chịu nổi, lộ ra người trắng trẻo chập trùng lồng ngực. Khương Daniel cúi người cố ý đem môi thiếp tại Ung Thánh bên gáy nhẹ nhàng thổ tức, sau đó ngậm lấy người vành tai liếm láp, gây phải thân thể đối phương không chỗ ở

Run rẩy.

Hắn dùng tay vịn thánh khiết đầu gối mang chút lực đạo đem người hai chân cho tách ra, nhấc lên dài bào một góc liền lấy tay đi vào chà đạp bên đùi tới gần gốc rễ thịt mềm, một cái tay khác xoa lên người trước ngực hai điểm không ngừng xoa lấy, rất nhanh liền cảm giác được đối phương sữa hạt bị kích thích phải rất đứng lên, liền dẫn tia đạt được ý vị tại người hậu giác rơi hôn. Từng Thánh Hựu miệng mở rộng miệng lớn thở dốc, cái cổ ngẩng, lại không phát ra được một cái hoàn chỉnh âm tiết, Anh Ninh hoàn toàn biến thành ngọt ngào mềm nhu điệu, trong không khí trừ đối phương cố ý tại hắn xương quai xanh chỗ hô làm ra tiếng nước cũng chỉ thừa thanh âm của mình, thực tại là xấu hổ vô cùng, muốn đưa tay đẩy đối phương ra nhưng lại toàn thân đều đã tê dại phải không có khí lực, đành phải dùng miệng cắn mình một cái cổ tay ý đồ ngăn chặn thanh âm, dùng một cái tay khác cõng che khuất mình phiếm hồng hai mắt. Hỏa diễm bỗng nhiên tại nhỏ hẹp lò sưởi trong tường bên trong bay lên, liền lấy ánh lửa từng Thánh Hựu có thể lờ mờ từ giữa kẽ tay trông thấy Khương Daniel khuôn mặt gầy không ít hình dáng, cùng cặp kia phảng phất cũng bình lửa cổ. Nguy hiểm tín hiệu dường như sấm sét tại nổ trong đầu mở, từng Thánh Hựu không chút nào đến không kịp trốn tránh, trường bào lập tức liền bị người kéo xuống, trơn bóng mà phiếm hồng thể trần trụi tại trước mặt đối phương.

"... Niel. . . ! ! ! ... Ngô. . . ."

Đối phương nghe được quen thuộc mà thân mật xưng hô lúc động tác trên tay rõ ràng ngừng lại một chút, lại còn là tiếp lấy tiếp tục xuống dưới, một tay nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu eo theo trong ngực mình không cho qua nhiều chỗ trống để né tránh, một cái tay khác chậm rãi trượt hướng người giữa đùi bí ẩn. Chưa hề bị khai khẩn làm đã dùng qua địa phương chỉ là tiến vào một chỉ liền đã để Ung Thánh Hựu cả đỏ mặt, Khương Daniel trên một điểm này vẫn còn là rất có kiên nhẫn, động tác trên tay thả hơi hơi lại chậm chút, lại đi hôn một cái người thái dương mỏng mồ hôi. Từng Thánh Hựu đem cánh tay của đối phương bắt đến sít sao, cắn môi thừa nhận đối phương ngón tay nhập xâm, thẳng đến Khương Daniel không hề có điềm báo trước đem ngón tay thứ hai cũng nhét vào quấy làm lúc sau Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát giác có cái gì ướt át đồ vật đỉnh lấy hốc mắt của mình anh anh treo tại béo sừng.

"Đừng khóc, Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hôn tới thiên sứ dài tiệp bên trên giọt kia đang muốn trượt xuống mặn chát chát, thanh âm cũng bởi vì tình dục tăng vọt mang lên một tia khàn khàn. Hắn lần đầu nhìn thấy dòng người ra nước mắt, lại lại yêu cực người bộ này yếu ớt dễ nát bộ dáng, mà đối phương hạ thân chỗ kia ấm áp mà mềm mại đường hành lang đang gắt gao so sánh lấy hai ngón tay của hắn. Theo Khương Daniel tùy ý chọc lộng động tác, trong huyệt chậm rãi bắt đầu không ngừng bài tiết chất nhầy sẽ tiến vào dị vật cho bao vây lại, cái trước cũng không còn không có kết cấu gì làm loạn, mà là mô phỏng lấy giao cấu động tác thêm tiến thứ ba ngón tay bắt đầu trừu sáp. Ung Thánh Hựu đối chuyện như vậy không có chút nào kinh nghiệm, hoàn toàn chống đỡ dạng này thế công, mắt nước mắt bị kích thích phải không ngừng trượt xuống, ngay cả bẹn đùi đều đang run rẩy, tại đối phương rốt cục dùng đầu ngón tay tìm được mẫn cảm nhất kia một điểm lúc buông ra mình cắn chặt thủ đoạn nghẹn ngào lên tiếng. Khương Daniel có chút đau lòng vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu trên cánh tay bị cắn phải tím xanh khối kia da "Da, nhấc đến bên môi dùng đầu lưỡi liếm mấy lần, sau đó lại lần nữa hôn lên người cánh môi.

Trao đổi hôn là ôn nhu mà miên dài, nhưng là đối lan Thánh Hựu dưới thân thế công một chút cũng không có thấy yếu bớt, ngược lại có chút mang lên làm trầm trọng thêm xu thế. Hỏa diễm đem than củi tro tàn viện ra bạo liệt thanh âm, cùng bởi vì lấy co rúm mà phát ra dinh dính tiếng nước quấn quít lấy nhau, dùng sau cùng quang đem hai người ôm nhau thân ảnh cho ném tại trên tường.

Lửa đốt hết lúc, từng Thánh Hựu cho là mình được thả.

Hắn cảm giác được Khương Daniel chậm rãi rút khỏi kia ba ngón tay, bởi vì trước mắt đột nhiên đen tối mà khó chịu vô ý thức tiếp được đối phương cái cổ, hô hấp của mình cùng hàm răng nhan liệu trở nên phá lệ rõ ràng, nặng nề xích sắt vẫn như cũ quấn lấy hai cánh của mình, tại hắn muốn đem cánh liễm gấp lúc phát ra chói tai tiếng va chạm vang. Sau đó chưa kịp phản ứng, đối phương gắng gượng tính khí liền chống đỡ tại huyệt của mình miệng. Giống Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này thiên sứ đến nói là không có loại này cấu tạo, nhưng Daniel còn tiểu nhân thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu từng vì người thanh tẩy qua nhiều lần thân thể, cũng hơi có nghe qua liên quan tới nhân loại tình hình một hai, bây giờ bị như thế đối đãi hay là lần đầu. Khương Daniel hiển nhiên không có nhiều như vậy ý khác, đem Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi vớt lên ngồi tại chân của mình bên trên, sau đó đỡ lấy người eo để vừa bị khuếch trương qua, còn khẽ nhếch lấy ẩm ướt lộc cửa huyệt đem thịt đao một tấc một tấc cho nuốt ăn đi vào.

"... . A

A

...

. . . Không

. . . Không được

... Ngô! ! . . ."

Cho dù là đã trải qua khuếch trương nhưng vẫn là khó tránh khỏi xé rách, vết thương bởi vì lấy bị thô bạo chống ra mà chậm chạp không thể khép lại, hướng ra ngoài chảy ra một chút chất lỏng màu đỏ. Khương Daniel nghe đối phương mang bên trên giọng nghẹn ngào thanh tuyến cũng có không khỏi chút đau lòng, nhưng vẫn là bình phong lấy khí rốt cục tại không có vào một nửa thời điểm thẳng lưng đem còn lại bộ phận lập tức cho toàn đưa đi vào. Không có cái gì so thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm câu người, ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên chóp mũi sinh ra một tầng hơi mỏng mồ hôi, hơi ông đôi môi lộ ra đầu lưỡi, tóc trán loạn xạ dán, quanh thân đều nhiễm lên nhạt nhạt phấn, bởi vì đau đớn mà yêu lên lông mày vẫn như cũ che chở. Bây giờ mới rốt cục bị mở ra mở quan nước mắt sớm đã thuận tiệp sừng đem mặt đỏ bừng gò má thấm ướt, nhuận ba viên nốt ruồi bên trên che tầng thật mỏng thủy quang.

Khương Daniel vỗ về chơi đùa lấy người vai bên trên bóng loáng da thịt cùng cánh chim tương liên gốc rễ, từng Thánh Hựu ăn quá gấp, hiển nhiên hắn cần càng kiên nhẫn một điểm. Tinh mịn hôn êm ái tại thiên sứ bên gáy rơi xuống, Khương Daniel dùng đầu lưỡi đi phác hoạ lấy người bởi vì ngửa cái đầu mà càng thêm rõ ràng gân xanh, cảm nhận được đối phương lực chú ý chuyển di sau liền bắt đầu nhàn nhạt rung động, mượn tư thế mỗi một cái đều đỉnh làm tới chỗ sâu nhất đi. Từng Thánh Hựu bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị đính đến kêu rên lên tiếng, mới đầu thanh âm rất nhanh liền tại càng thêm thông thuận lại trên diện rộng trừu sáp hạ đổi giọng, bên miệng cự tuyệt ngữ đều bị đối phương dùng sức đâm đến vỡ vụn, tay chẳng biết lúc nào trèo lên rộng rãi dày đặc phía sau lưng, chân tại Khương Daniel trên lưng quấn càng chặt hơn. Chặt chẽ mà ướt át đường hành lang bao vây lấy tính khí cảm giác mang đến trước nay chưa từng có khoái cảm, Khương Daniel nửa vòng tròn suy nghĩ mắt môi dưới, trong cổ không tự giác phát ra thỏa mãn thán. Mượn ký ức rất dễ dàng lần nữa tìm được mềm mại đầy co dãn chỗ kia, chỉ nhẹ nhàng thăm dò một chút liền nghe đối phương đột nhiên mang lên một tia ngọt ngào rên rỉ, mỗi một lần rút ra đút vào đều mang ra không ít ướt át, ở phòng hầm bên trong quanh quẩn dâm mỹ tiếng nước. Mới đầu đau đớn đã dần dần nhạt đi, khoái cảm theo xả cắm cùng điểm mẫn cảm bị công hãm xu thế thế dọc theo từng Thánh Hựu cột sống một tiết một tiết hướng bên trên kéo lên, trên trán phát đã sớm loạn bẩn bẩn một mảnh, mũi chân chăm chú cuộn lên. Hắn cảm giác cổ họng của mình sắp đập mất, quanh thân vốn lại vui vẻ phải không ngừng run rẩy, ngực phảng phất bị cái gì thiêu đốt lấy. Trên cánh buộc lấy xích sắt không biết lúc nào đã bị Khương Daniel cho giải khai, thế là liền triển mở đem hai người cho che.

Hoàn toàn như trước đây. Y như dĩ vãng Ung Thánh Hựu bảo hộ hay là an ủi Khương Daniel lúc làm như thế.

Nhưng là bây giờ tình hình lại là Ung Thánh Hựu mình bị mình tự tay dưỡng dục lớn ác ma cho theo trong ngực hung hăng thao làm lấy. Khương Daniel dùng mu bàn tay lau lau chóp mũi toát ra mỏng mồ hôi, tiếp tục giày xéo đối phương đã có chút sưng đỏ cửa huyệt. Ngày bình thường băng lãnh thiên sứ bây giờ trong ngực mình khóe mắt phiếm hồng, thấp giọng kêu khóc cùng nương theo thở dốc không ngừng chập trùng không chừng lồng ngực, không một không kích thích lấy thần kinh.

Hắn lần nữa tiến tới hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi, quấn giao trong ôn nhu mang một chút hung ác động, tại lan tràn ra rỉ sắt khí tức hạ trân quý hôn đối phương đầu lưỡi kia một điểm ngọt.

"Mỗi người đều có con đường của mình,

Mà con đường của chúng ta quấn quýt lấy nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa tỉnh lại lúc sau đã bị đặt ở trên một cái giường, còng tay tại đầu giường, vừa giật giật thân thể liền cảm nhận được phía dưới truyền đến đau đớn, nhắc nhở lấy mình tại hôn mê chi trước sự tình chân thực tính. Hắn chậm rãi đảo mắt bốn phía một cái, nơi này chỉ có mấy chi sáp lẫn lộn chiếu sáng, nhưng là vẫn khiến người quen thuộc có phải hay không —— cùng chỗ ở của mình như đúc đồng dạng, chỉ là bởi vì không có cửa sổ cho nên bất tỉnh tối vô cùng.

Đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì giống như hắn đột nhiên đứng lên, chăn mền từ trên thân trượt xuống, trên da đủ loại vết tích bởi vì thân vì thiên sứ nguyên nhân cũng sớm đã biến mất... Trước ngực của hắn nhiều một cái lạc ấn, đỏ sậm hoa văn hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được, trước kia tại xử quyết những cái kia phun. . . .

Trẻ tuổi ác ma đẩy cửa vào, trong tay bưng làm bằng bạc khay, phía trên là làm người tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Hắn trông thấy ngồi ở trên giường kinh ngạc thần nhân ảnh lúc ngoắc ngoắc môi, đi qua đem khay đặt ở bên giường trong hộc tủ, cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái nhu hòa ôm, toàn nhưng không có bởi vì là thân người thể cứng đờ mà không vui, chỉ là đưa tay đi dùng đầu ngón tay chậm rãi vuốt ve lấy đối phương cánh xương.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel có chút tiếc nuối, dù sao so với màu đen lông vũ mà nói, còn lúc trước cùng Ung Thánh Hựu càng dựng. Bất quá hiện tại bọn hắn rốt cục kết hợp lại cùng nhau, ngữ điệu liền cũng vui vẻ trên mặt đất giương.

"Thánh Hựu a, sáng sớm tốt lành."

-

Let 's join forces with darkness.

endo


	292. *

"Dỗ tiểu hài mà đoản đả pvp trẻ vị thành niên tự giác xuống xe

Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo cơ hồ đều bị giật xuống đến, Khương Daniel không kịp chờ đợi liếm cắn hắn quang trượt lưng. Mẫn cảm thân thể bị nhẹ nhàng đụng vào liền tê dại phải run lên, thể Thánh Hựu tay đem lấy vách tường, không tự giác ngẩng lên cái cổ.

Khương Daniel bị hắn bộ dáng này câu phải kích động không được, hắn một tay che chở thánh khiết cái trán, một vòng tay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, nặng nề mà hướng trên tường ép đi. Hắn vùi đầu gặm cắn, răng nanh một chút lại một chút đạp lấy từng Thánh Hựu bởi vì ngửa đầu mà nổi bật ra gân xanh.

Khương Daniel nói đến cũng không ít, áo thun sớm tại hắn động tình lúc liền bị lung tung hạ tiện tay ném tới dưới mặt đất, nửa người dưới cũng lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, tính khí cách vải vóc ngồi xổm thánh khiết khe mông, phía trước đáng thương chảy nước, đỉnh lấy khối kia vải chảy ra một mảnh nhỏ nước bại.

Vải vóc xúc cảm không gọi được tốt, có chút thô ráp, theo Khương Daniel khó kìm lòng nổi thêm nặng đỉnh làm lực đạo, khi Thánh Hựu cái mông bị mài đến có chút đỏ, nhỏ xíu cảm giác đau không đến mức để hắn cảm thấy khó nhịn, nhưng bị mài đến nóng bỏng cái mông vừa tiếp xúc với không khí liền ngứa phải khó thụ.

Hắn quá thiên phú dị bẩm, vẻn vẹn dạng này tùy tiện trêu đùa, liền để hắn cảm thấy toàn thân phảng phất Phật lên lửa. Nhạy cảm như vậy thân thể trên thực tế căn bản chưa từng khai phát qua, bị lạ lẫm cảm giác càn quét Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ hãi, hắn cong lưng trốn tránh Khương Daniel đụng chạm, nhưng nhổng lên thật cao phía trước bại lộ hắn đã hoàn toàn bị trêu chọc tính dục.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhẹ cười cười, hai tay vịn chặt khi Thánh Hựu eo, ngón tay gãi gãi. Thánh Hựu bên bụng, mèo con một cái giật mình, lắc lắc thân thể muốn tách rời khỏi, nhưng hắn bị vững vàng cố tại bức tường người bên trong, làm sao cũng trốn không thoát, chỉ có thể thụ lấy Khương Daniel tay càng thêm làm càn.

"Ca quá tao, ta còn cái gì đều còn chưa làm đâu, ca toàn thân đều đỏ."

Khương Daniel liền là lường gạt, ngoài miệng vô tội, tay đã bắt đầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân sờ đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, nhưng rõ ràng là không có ý tứ, lỗ tai từ thính tai đỏ đến bên tai, còn có hướng xuống khắp xu thế, hắn nhịn không được quay đầu trộm liếc gương to bên trong mình, vẻn vẹn vẻn vẹn một chút hắn liền mau đem đầu xoay trở về.

Trong chớp nhoáng này bị Khương Daniel chính xác bắt được, hắn một cái tay tiếp tục khắp nơi trêu đùa, khác một cánh tay chỉ vào Thánh Hựu cái cằm ép buộc hắn nhìn về phía mặt kính.

Trong gương hợp lý Thánh Hựu cả người cơ hồ là khảm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, thân thể ôm lấy | mê người độ cong, eo ổ có thể thấy rõ ràng, cái mông tròn trịa, dán chặt lấy Khương Daniel lửa

Nóng, còn chẳng biết xấu hổ đạp chưa đạp đi. Không biết là bởi vì phòng thay quần áo noãn quang cho phép, hay là sự thật giống như đây, từng Thánh Hựu xác thực nhìn thấy thân thể của mình lộ ra phấn, còn mang lấy lẻ tẻ mấy khỏa dâm mỹ dấu đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình này trụ nằm tại người hương diễm hình tượng đánh vừa thẹn lại phẫn, hắn tránh ra cố định mình cái cằm tay, cúi đầu không chịu lại nhìn.

Khương Daniel lại không chịu tuỳ tiện bỏ qua hắn, hắn trực tiếp đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể chuyển một cái | mặt. Từng thánh khiết tính khí chính đối mặt kính nhổng lên thật cao, bởi vì giác quan bên trên kích thích mở | bắt đầu ra bên ngoài thấm tuyến tiền liệt dịch.

"Ca ca nghĩ nhìn liền hảo hảo nhìn nha, ngươi nhìn, ta còn rất tốt mặc quần cái gì đều không có làm đâu, ca ca cũng đã toàn thân đỏ thấu."

Quá mức, Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nhìn, trực tiếp nhắm mắt lại.

Khương Daniel không buông tha,

"Ca, ngươi xem một chút nha, cổ của ngươi đến lưng toàn dính vào nước miếng của ta, có ấn tử còn không có làm đâu, sáng lóng lánh, là ta lấy ra. Ca ca là một con chín mọng | tôm, lập tức liền muốn bị Niel ăn hết nha."

Khương Daniel góp tại Thánh Hựu bên tai khuyên chiếu, ngữ khí phảng phất là cái muốn đường ăn nhà trẻ tiểu hài nhi, bĩu môi mơ hồ không rõ nũng nịu. Ung Thánh Hựu bắt hắn cái này bao nhất không có cách, hắn hôm nay chính là bị Khương Daniel bộ này tiểu hài nhi bộ dáng lừa gạt tiến phòng thay quần áo.

Hôm nay là Khương Daniel bạn trai thử việc ngày cuối cùng, từng Thánh Hựu lúc đầu chỉ là nghĩ đùa đùa hắn, thế là Khương Daniel bạn trai biểu hiện chỉ có 59 phân, còn chưa kịp nói đầy phân là 60 lúc, tiểu hài nhi vành mắt một chút liền trướng hồng, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, phảng phất tại im ắng chất vấn hắn nơi nào biểu hiện được không tốt. Từng Thánh Hựu thở dài, vừa dự định chiếu, kết quả tiểu hài nhi thẳng đến gian thay đồ còn khóa cửa , mặc hắn gõ nửa ngày cũng không chịu mở. | hắn bất đắc dĩ tại cửa ra vào hô to Khương a Mao lão tử thích ngươi, còn không có kịp phản ứng hắn liền bị kéo vào trong nhà, trực tiếp chống đỡ tại trên tường.

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại là nghĩ không ra hắn làm sao đột nhiên liền luân lạc tới như vậy mặc người thịt cá cảnh địa, nhưng nghĩ nghĩ đối tượng là Khương Daniel giống như cũng không có cái gì không thể, thế là hắn tùy ý tiểu Mao hầu tử không có kết cấu gì tiếp tìm hắn, đồng thời rất cho mặt mũi động tình khó nhịn

Ái mộ và thuận theo đổi lấy Khương Daniel được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, không chỉ có thật lâu không chịu tiến vào chính đề, còn nhất định để hắn đối mặt thư phục tại người khuất nhục cùng xấu hổ. Từng Thánh Hựu trực tiếp quay đầu quay người hôn lên Khương Daniel môi, mềm lòng hòa với ái dục xen lẫn cùng một chỗ biến thành nhiễu tâm thần người cồn, hắn muốn tại phạm say trước đó kịp thời dừng tổn hại, để tránh cái này mặt người dạ thú tên vô lại càng thêm hạ lưu để hắn khó có thể ứng phó.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôn đối với Khương Daniel đến nói là có trấn an hào hứng kẹo mềm, hắn rất nhanh liền thu đùa giỡn mang tâm tư, ngược lại đầu nhập trận này ghế dựa xoáy triền miên.

Hai người thân thể kề sát, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy Khương Daniel đầu, nụ hôn của hắn rất nhẹ rất nhu, rất phù hợp cá nhân hắn phong cách, Khương Daniel rất hưởng thụ cái này chủ động thân mật cùng nhau, lại không thỏa mãn tại cái này mao mao tế vũ tiểu đả tiểu nháo, tại mảnh hôn trong chốc lát về sau, hắn trực tiếp nắm giữ quyền chủ động, hung hăng hôn trở về.

Khương Daniel hôn cùng bản thân hắn đồng dạng xâm lược tính cực mạnh, từng Thánh Hựu có chút không chịu nổi, một cái cùng chạy kéo lại Khương Daniel bả vai.

Môi lưỡi kịch liệt quấn lấy nhau, khó bỏ khó phân. Hai người tính khí đụng chạm, nhưng cách một tầng vải vóc cảm giác thực tại là không dễ chịu, Khương Daniel rốt cục bỏ được cởi xuống hắn quần. Hắn thân lấy sắc Thánh Hựu, tay nắm chặt hai người tính khí trên dưới áp chế động, dương vật trống trướng lấy gân xanh, quy đầu tinh thần cực kì, thỉnh thoảng nôn lướt nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến cảm giác, hắn tránh đi Khương Daniel hôn chôn tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai bắt đầu hừ hừ,

"Ca đừng có gấp a, ngươi lại không phải dựa vào toàn diện thoải mái."

Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật cái mặt, không biết từ chỗ nào móc ra một bình dầu bôi trơn, trên ngón tay chen một đống lớn, liền quên Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông mỏ.

Dầu bôi trơn có chút lạnh buốt, khi Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất lọt vào loại đãi ngộ này, cơ vòng còn không có bị đến thăm liền kích động sắt rụt lại. Daniel thử thăm dò cắm đi vào một ngón tay, bị dị vật xâm nhập tư vị cũng không tốt đẹp gì, nhưng lại có loại khó mà diễn tả bằng lời lửa tại đốt. Từng Thánh Hựu không tự giác ngẩng lên cái mông, đem Khương Daniel ngón tay không phải càng sâu.

"Ca miệng nhỏ quá không kịp chờ đợi đi, bất quá ca phải lại đói đói, bởi vì Tiểu Khương Khương quá lớn, ca ca một hơi nhưng ăn không nổi, sẽ thụ thương, hiện trước đây ngoan ờ."

Nói Khương Daniel thử thăm dò cắm vào ngón tay thứ hai, ở phía sau sáu dần dần thích ứng bắt đầu buông lỏng về sau, hắn đem cùng nổi lên ngón tay mở ra, lái chậm chậm rộng lấy cương thổ. Vừa mới bắt đầu cường độ còn không có nắm giữ tốt, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu không có kêu đi ra, nhưng thân thể rõ ràng run lên lập tức liền bị Khương Daniel bắt được. Khương Daniel trấn an hôn một chút thánh khiết có chút nhẹ bán một giây sau giống như liền sẽ bay đi hồ điệp xương dùng cái này đùa an ủi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào không thể lại, nhiều năm như vậy chỉ có kinh nghiệm tình dục vẫn là hắn nghĩ đến Khương Daniel dáng vẻ mình làm phía trước, đằng sau một chút kinh nghiệm đều không có, cho nên Khương Daniel khuếch trương tiến hành phải đặc biệt gian khổ. Tốt tại người trẻ tuổi chính là không bao giờ thiếu kiên nhẫn, Khương Daniel giống gọi tiểu quai quai đồng dạng bán phỉ an ủi lớn tuổi người yêu, lại chen một lớn đống bôi trơn tề đem Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên cái mông từ bên trong ra ngoài làm cho ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng.

Khương Daniel thuận lợi cắm đi vào ba ngón tay về sau, đem ngón tay rút ra so đo mình tính khí không chắc chắn lắm Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hay không ăn hết.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, khóe mắt ửng đỏ, ướt sũng giống rừng sâu lúc nhìn thấy hươu, cổ họng của hắn đã có chút tối câm,

"Đừng làm, trực tiếp vào đi."

Khương Daniel có chút do dự,

"Sẽ đau."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhẹ một tiếng, đặc biệt ôn nhu,

" là ngươi, đau không quan hệ."

Khương Daniel không biết bị đâm chọt cái kia đôi thần kinh não thứ 11, vừa mới chó săn nhỏ dáng vẻ lập tức bị nhỏ sữa chó thế cho. Hắn bĩu môi trừng mắt Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy, ngữ khí nghe một giây sau liền muốn khóc,

"Ca, ca ngươi thật tốt, ta yêu ngươi, ta thật yêu ngươi, ca."

Nhỏ sữa chó vô hại bộ dáng liền duy trì hai giây, sau một khắc hắn liền đem mình vận sức chờ phát động tính khí nhắm ngay người yêu thất tổ.

Nam nhân cùng nam nhân ân ái bởi vì từ thể không mang bôi trơn ngay từ đầu kiểu gì cũng sẽ tương đối khó khăn, càng đừng nói Ung Thánh Hựu là cái chim non. Khương Daniel không có kết cấu gì loạn đâm nhiều lần ngay cả đầu đều tiến không đi, hoặc là vừa tiến cho tuột ra. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn làm cho người đều nhanh thiêu khô, mắt thấy Khương Daniel cũng càng ngày càng nhanh nóng nảy, hắn thở dài, mình mân mê cái mông, dùng sổ tay mở khe mông.

Khương Daniel mãnh hít một hơi, bị bộ này hương diễm cảnh đẹp đánh ngay cả nuốt mấy miệng nước bọt,

"Ngốc tử, đừng lăng lấy, mau vào."

Từng Thánh Hựu mặt kiếm được ửng đỏ, đỉnh đầu nhanh chưng ra hơi nước.

Có người xử lý tiến vào miệng, quy đầu cũng rất dễ dàng đỉnh đi vào. Ung Thánh Hựu tràng đạo vừa ướt lại gấp, vừa khỏa cái quy đầu liền để Khương Daniel ngăn không được hít một hơi lãnh khí. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quá dễ chịu, dương vật cùng ngón tay hoàn toàn không phải một cái khái niệm, có thể tiếp nhận ngón tay thành ruột tại tao ngộ cỡ càng lớn hơn người xâm nhập sau lại bắt đầu không lễ phép kháng cự, không quá mức có thể đi vào, đằng sau thế nào đều có thể đi vào.

Khương Daniel một tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tròn trịa nửa bên cái mông, một tay vịn tính khí, chậm chậm nhưng dùng sức chậm rãi đẩy vào. Thành ruột đẩy ngăn lấy tính khí, bao bì lên nếp gấp, lại đẩy tới sau lại bị triển bình.

Chờ rốt cục hoàn toàn bị ăn trở ra, hai tân thủ đều thở dài một hơi.

"Ca, ta có thể chứ?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem dưới thân người toàn thân căng cứng, có chút bận tâm tình trạng. Khương Daniel thực tại là quá lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không chịu đựng nổi, nhưng yêu hắn liền muốn cho hắn hết thảy muốn nhìn chiếm thượng phong, hắn cắn răng miễn cưỡng gật gật đầu,

"Động đi."

Đạt được chủ nhân cho phép chó không kịp chờ đợi thúc đẩy, vừa mới bắt đầu còn có chút cố kỵ, lại thêm bên trên cơ vòng còn chưa đủ buông lỏng, hắn ra vào rất chậm chạp, mấy cái vừa đi vừa về về sau, hắn liền có chút nhịn không được tăng lớn lực đạo, hẹp hòi tràng đạo giằng co. Hắn mỗi một cái rút ra đều bị thành ruột niệm niệm không thôi giữ lại, lại bỗng nhiên một cái đẩy tới chưa phá diệt thành ruột muốn cự còn nghênh.

Từng Thánh Hựu đau đến không được, bắt đầu hối hận mình tại sao phải cùng xử nam ân ái, nhưng tưởng tượng đến để hắn đau người là Khương Daniel hắn lại hận không thể đem loại đau này nhớ tại trong xương tủy.

Đau nhức sức lực đi qua sau, thỏa mãn cùng khoái cảm phảng phất thủy triều nước biển chậm rãi xông tới, Khương Daniel cảm giác được hắn buông lỏng, bắt đầu không có chút nào lo lắng làm sao thoải mái làm sao tới. Dần dần bị thương quen tràng đạo bắt đầu nếm hoan, một chút dịch ruột non để đường hành lang trở nên mềm hơn ẩm ướt, Khương Daniel quả thực muốn chết tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị càn quét đi lên lạ lẫm khoái cảm làm cho có chút không ổn định, hắn quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel tác hôn, tại người yêu hương vị che lại miệng mũi sau mới có rơi xuống đất cảm giác thật. Nhưng chẳng được bao lâu hắn lại bắt đầu khó nhịn, hắn bắt đầu không an phận vặn vẹo, quấy đến Khương Daniel kém chút lập tức bàn giao.

"Bảo bối, ngươi làm gì, ngươi muốn giết lão công ngươi sao?"

"Ô, ta muốn thấy ngươi, ân, ngô."

Ung Thánh Hựu tội nghiệp làm nũng, một bộ hoàn toàn rơi vào tình dục dáng vẻ, cùng hắn thanh tỉnh lúc thanh lãnh tưởng như hai người, hắn giờ phút này liền xem như muốn Khương Daniel ra ngoài chạy trần truồng Khương Daniel đều không nhất định sẽ cự tuyệt.

"Tốt tốt tốt, ngoan bảo bối quay tới, xem thật kỹ lão công, lão công đẹp mắt không dễ nhìn?"

Khương Daniel rút ra chính mình tính khí, để Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đối với mình. Hắn sưng tính khí giương nanh múa vuốt thẳng tắp cứng ngắc lấy, phía trên dính đầy bôi trơn dịch ẩm ướt trơn bóng đặc biệt có quang trạch.

Từng Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel mặt lại đi xuống nhìn thoáng qua, bị cái này cái đại gia hỏa dọa kêu to một tiếng, mê bịt mắt bĩu trách móc,

"Không thích, nó xấu quá à."

Khương Daniel lại hiếu kỳ vừa buồn cười,

"Không hỏi ngươi lão công, ngươi đại lão công có đẹp hay không, hả? Ta có đẹp hay không?"

Từng Thánh Hựu thể nội lửa lại bắt đầu đốt,

"Đẹp mắt đẹp mắt, ngươi đừng bút tích, mau vào."

Khương Daniel bị hắn cấp sắc dáng vẻ chọc cười, quyết định lại phơi phơi hắn,

"Cái này phòng không có hơi ấm, quá lạnh, ta cho ngươi thêm bộ y phục mặc."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ ánh mắt đổ đầy nghi ngờ thật lớn, làm một nửa để hắn mặc quần áo thật sao mao bệnh, kết quả trông thấy Khương Daniel tiện tay một cầm quần áo vận may phải nghĩ trực tiếp chửi mẹ

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Váy?"

"Ngươi cho ta váy làm gì?"

"Mặc."

Từng Thánh Hựu còn muốn phát tác liền bị Khương Daniel dùng hôn.

"Nghe lời, cài lấy lạnh."

Khương Daniel thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu bị sắc đẹp dụ hoặc đi sau mộc thời gian ngắn ngủi trực tiếp liền đem váy tử hướng trên đùi hắn bao.

"Ta dựa vào Khương Daniel, một nửa váy bảo đảm cái rắm ấm a."

Từng thánh khiết hùng hùng hổ hổ lại lần nữa bị bịt mồm bên trong, Khương Daniel lướt lên từng Thánh Hựu váy tử, sờ đến cửa huyệt, lần nữa đem mình đưa đi vào.

Bỏ trống trong chốc lát tiểu huyệt lại một lần bị lấp đầy, cái này tư thế đi vào không có vừa mới sâu, nhưng mỗi một cái ra vào đều vừa vặn có thể mài đến kia một mảnh mẫn cảm thịt mềm. Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ người bị Khương Daniel ôm lấy, hai cái đùi quấn lấy Khương Daniel eo, đằng sau là vách tường, hắn chăm chú vòng quanh Khương Daniel cổ, sợ mình rơi xuống.

Váy xếp nếp theo mỗi một cái trừu sáp đỉnh thu được hạ lưu động, lan Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu tính khí đỉnh lấy váy mép váy, theo bất quy tắc đỉnh tay, ấn một đầu xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo tuyệt đối tục tục nước đọng.

Quá xấu hổ, hắn một cái không có dị trang đam mê nam nhân tốt mặc váy nằm tại một cái khác dưới thân nam nhân, hắn thế mà còn cam tâm tình nguyện cũng cảm thấy vui vẻ cùng thỏa mãn.

Từng Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, khó nhịn lúc liền một ngụm cắn. Khương Daniel tại một chút lại một chút cướp đoạt bên trong cảm thấy lớn lao thỏa mãn, hắn rốt cục, cuối cùng tại có được từng Thánh Hựu, hắn chỉ có thể nhìn mà thèm người yêu giờ phút này chính ỷ lại phục tùng với hắn mặc hắn bài bố, phảng phất đang nằm mơ, sau một khắc tiễn hắn đi Địa Ngục hắn cũng cam chi như bắt đầu.

Để chứng minh đây không phải hắn niệm đến phát cuồng sau mộng cảnh, hắn một chút so một chút mãnh, tại mấy lần nặng nề mà đẩy tới lại rút ra về sau, tình dục chồng chất tới được đỉnh phong, hắn rốt cục thỏa mãn đem mình một lời yêu quý bắn ra ngoài.

Tinh dịch nhiệt độ kỳ thật cùng nhân thể Ôn không sai biệt lắm, nhưng khi Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy mình bị bỏng

Đến, ngay cả linh hồn cũng còn đến sôi trào. Khương Daniel rút ra tính khí, đem còn lại mấy cỗ bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bụng, trên váy. Hắn tốc độ thấp cản động lên Ung Thánh Hựu dương vật, tại người yêu muốn bộc phát một khắc này, hắn bên trong hôn lên.

Đây là một cái rất ôn nhu hôn, kết thúc về sau, từng Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel đỏ mắt vành mắt, trong mắt phảng phất có tinh quang.

"Đồ đần." Từng Thánh Hựu cười nói.

Buổi tối đó Ung Thánh Hựu giống sắc cá đồng dạng bị lật qua lật lại chạy nhiều lần, ngày thứ hai hạ buổi trưa mới có sức lực thu sau tính sổ sách.

"Phòng thay quần áo làm sao lại có dầu bôi trơn, ngươi có phải hay không sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt rồi?"

"Không phải, chỉ là mua váy thời điểm tưởng tượng ngươi mặc dáng vẻ liền rất muốn cùng ngươi tại thay quần áo thất làm.

"Đúng, ngươi mua váy làm gì?"

"Ngươi lúc đó cùng ta ước định, nếu như ta không có đạt tiêu chuẩn, nữ trang có thể thêm điểm.

Nhấc lên đạt tiêu chuẩn, Khương Daniel ủy khuất ba ba, vành mắt lại đỏ,

"Ngươi còn không biết xấu hổ hỏi, ta làm tốt như vậy, làm sao liền 59 rồi?"

Từng Thánh Hựu vừa định giải thích, liền bị Khương Daniel bổ nhào tại giường,

"Ta mặc kệ, ngươi phải đền bù ta."

Lần nữa bị giày vò đến chết đi sống lại Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới vừa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel khóc liền mềm lòng mình tức gần chết.

Hắn dựa vào cái gì a, nên khóc người là ta đi.

Khương tiên sinh tân tấn bạn trai Tăng tiên sinh tức giận xoa eo nghĩ.

END


	293. *

【 Dan Ung 】 phi pháp vô hạn

Đoản đả có chuyện gì không có chuyện đến một pháo!

00C

"Đây chính là ngươi cầu người thái độ sao?"

Khương Daniel ngồi tại nhựa plastic trên ghế, đại trương lấy chân, hai tay giao xiên thả tại giữa háng, trong mắt nhìn không ra một tia nhiệt độ.

"Là yêu cầu của ngươi quá làm khó."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng nghiêm, bình thường có chút lưng còng, hiện tại hoàn toàn là thẳng băng. Hắn dùng sức kéo căng toàn thân, ép mình đứng vững, bức mình không thể vung ra nắm đấm chào hỏi tại Khương Daniel trên mặt.

"Ngươi không đồng ý không quan hệ a, đi chính là nha, chỉ là ngươi kia hảo ca ca sẽ như thế nào ta cũng không biết."

"Là nam nhân liền đường đường chính chính đánh một trận."

"Yêu tinh đánh nhau cũng coi như đánh nhau."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ rốt cục không lại không có nhiệt độ, hắn cười nói ra câu nói này, khóe mắt nốt ruồi lộ ra hắn vô cùng yêu dã.

Cái gì yêu tinh, người trước mắt nhiều nhất tính cái ác ma.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn một cước đem ghế đá ngã lăn nhìn Khương Daniel quẳng chó phun nước tiểu, sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra ngoài. Thế nhưng là hắn ca

Ca, hắn cái kia sống nương tựa lẫn nhau ca ca ngốc, hắn không thể trơ mắt nhìn xem hắn ngồi tù.

"Ta muốn làm thế nào."

"Ngồi xuống, giống ta trước kia dạy ngươi như thế."

Hắn thế mà còn dám đàm trước kia, Ung Thánh Hựu cười một cái tự giễu. Hắn nửa quỳ tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, cõng hay là thẳng tắp, lại thấp hạ đầu lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay nhìn rất đẹp, thay mình giải khai dây lưng khóa kéo lúc sau càng đẹp mắt. Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng, có chút bách không kịp đợi, còn tốt Ung Thánh Hựu không có để hắn chờ lâu. Động tác của hắn sạch sẽ lợi rơi, không phải chờ mong mà là tốc chiến tốc thắng qua loa, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn là rất cao hứng. Hắn cảm thụ được Ung Thánh Hựu cách vải vóc khẽ liếm lấy hắn thịt mềm, sợi tổng hợp ẩm ướt lọc cùng một chỗ, ấm áp cảm giác trêu chọc lấy Khương Daniel thần kinh nhạy cảm.

Khương Daniel đem ngón tay cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu phát bên trong, nhớ hắn đầu để hắn cách mình thêm gần. Ung Thánh Hựu nén giận, ngoài miệng động làm không ngừng, hắn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi cách đồ lót phác hoạ ra tính khí hình hình, tại Khương Daniel lòng ngứa ngáy phải không thịnh hành ngậm lấy thân thể, ngoạm ăn có chút không nhẹ không nặng, răng nanh khoa ngồi xổm thân bích, còn có thể vạch đến hơi hơi bạo khởi gân xanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, vào tay đem Khương Daniel tính khí giải phóng ra. Dương vật tinh thần đến quá phận, một tự do liền ba đánh tới Thánh Hựu trên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt nó, từ đoạn trước ngậm xuống đi.

Như thế nào đều quen thuộc không được mùi tanh, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ho khan, lại mạnh nhịn xuống, hắn không được tự nhiên bắt đầu phun ra nuốt vào, động tác không quá quen luyện, cắn đến Khương Daniel thật nhiều lần.

"Ngươi cái này chất lượng phục vụ cũng quá kém, thù lao sẽ giảm bớt trừ."

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, không có ra sao dùng sức, ngữ khí biếng nhác.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có hồi phục, miệng của hắn bị chặn lấy cũng nói không được lời nói, hắn suy nghĩ nhiều cắn một cái xuống dưới, lại chỉ có thể cố gắng hướng nhiều nuốt. Hắn nuốt phun, khó chịu đến muốn mạng, còn có một đoạn hắn như thế nào cũng ăn không tiến

Dài.

"Thật sự là đần."

Khương Daniel trói lại hắn, một cái sâu rất, trực tiếp chịu tới cuống họng mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt đều đi ra, yết hầu ngứa khó chịu, hắn nghĩ khụ khụ không ra, mùi tanh để hắn còn muốn nôn khan. Khương Daniel mới mặc kệ hắn nhiều như vậy, căn bản không cho hắn thở cơ hội. Hắn tay nắm Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, đứng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu điều cả tư thế bị ép nhận lấy hắn tiến công.

"Ngô. . . Ân. . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể phát ra vỡ vụn tiếng nghẹn ngào. Khương Daniel tại trong miệng hắn ra ra vào vào, một chút lại một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu không có chèo chống, chỉ có thể dắt Khương Daniel vạt áo, màu đen quần áo bị giật ra mấy cái nút áo, ẩn ẩn lộ ra Khương Daniel cơ bụng.

"Miệng nhỏ của ngươi, giống như trước đây ngọt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời vô vị, giương mắt nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel đem gia hỏa rút ra,

"Thế nào, có lời nói?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ho khan một cái, đem mùi tanh đều ho ra đi, hắn hiện tại quỳ, lại một điểm không có đè thấp làm tiểu tư thế,

"Thủ đoạn của ngươi, giống như trước đây bỉ ổi."

Khương Daniel nghe cũng không giận, hắn ngồi trên ghế, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tới phóng tới chân của mình bên trên, không có làm bôi trơn cũng không có làm khuếch trương trương, trực tiếp liền đem mình cắm vào. Hắn dùng rất lớn lực, mới cường thế đóng quân tiến Ung Thánh Hựu tư mật lãnh địa, Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến nhíu mày, nhưng Khương Daniel vùi đầu gặm Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, không có trông thấy hắn đau nhức.

"Ha. . . . Thật là gấp, buông lỏng."

Khương Daniel chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt, để hắn buông lỏng một điểm.

"Ta làm sao bỉ ổi, lần này là ngươi ca ca mình đụng vào

.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại thế nào không muốn thừa nhận, cũng che giấu không thân thể của hắn xác thực rất thích hợp cùng nam nhân ân ái sự thật, vẻn vẹn một hồi,, Khương Daniel liền từ cất bước khó khăn đến hiện tại có thể chậm rãi ra vào tình trạng, lông mày của hắn cũng triển khai.

"Nếu như không phải trước ngươi đối ta làm ướp chức sự, anh ta cũng sẽ không xúc động chạy tới công kích ngươi."

Khương Daniel cầm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, bắt đầu hướng lên đỉnh làm.

"Thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu a, nếu như ta ngay từ đầu không đối với ngươi làm những cái kia sự tình, ta cả một đời cũng vô pháp cùng ngươi làm loại này khoái hoạt sự tình. Ngươi kia dạng kiêu ngạo, mắt cao hơn đầu, lần thứ nhất gặp ngươi, ngươi đứng tại ngươi ca ca bên cạnh, đều không nhìn thẳng nhìn ta một chút, ta thật rất khó qua."

Khương Daniel lần này khó được ôn nhu, không thể so trước kia xông ngang thẳng đụng, ngược lại là tại ôn nhu cọ xát. Ung Thánh Hựu giống đầu nhẹ nhàng thuyền nhỏ, tại Khương Daniel trên thân chập trùng lên xuống, hắn có chút sợ sợ, ôn nhu như vậy là hắn chưa từng cảm thụ qua, chờ sóng lớn điên sàng, hắn sẽ toàn bộ lật tiến trong biển.

"Ừm. . . Khương Daniel. . . Ngươi đến cùng. . . . A. . . Bên trên ta cái gì."

"Vậy ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu, lại đến cùng chướng mắt ta cái gì đâu?"

Không có người nói chuyện, trống rỗng phế nhà kho chỉ quanh quẩn meo meo tiếng nước. Khương Daniel một cái tay vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu eo, một cái khác một tay ở trên người hắn không ngừng du tẩu, từ khuấy động lấy đầu vú, đến phủ sờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt. Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ẩn nhẫn biểu lộ, tâm ngứa khó nhịn, chỉ có tại nhiễm tình dục lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể đối với hắn lộ ra khác cảm xúc.

Hắn Khương Daniel đời này làm qua vô số hỗn trướng sự tình, đều không có áy náy qua, hắn duy nhất mềm lòng, chính là cái này ở trên người hắn hầu hạ cũng không chịu cúi xuống sống lưng nam nhân.

Đây không phải hắn nhất hỗn trướng, hắn lại thua rối tinh rối mù, nhưng hắn không có hối hận qua. Hạ dược, dùng sức mạnh, giam lỏng, hắn chưa từng hối hận qua. Ung Thánh Hựu hắn ca vọt tới tìm hắn, hắn vốn có thể né tránh, lại trực tiếp nghênh đón tiếp lấy, thật sâu chịu một đao, hắn cũng không có hối hận

Qua.

Cái gì mẫu đơn dưới thân chết, làm quỷ cũng phong lưu, hắn Khương Daniel không là như vậy thực sắc tính dã người, hắn chính là muốn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn đánh vỡ mình tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế, hắn lấy hắn tiết ra ngoài tình cảm vì ăn, giống tham chó như thế từng ngụm nuốt mất mặt trăng tròn khuyết.

Liền giống như bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu tay không chỗ sắp đặt, cuối cùng còn là bắt lấy mình, khóe mắt của hắn mang nước mắt, tinh sáng long lanh, thần trí bắt đầu tan rã, trên mặt bởi vì tình nóng nhiễm lên ửng hồng lộ ra hắn tuyệt mỹ vạn phần.

Cái này là hoàn toàn không giống Ung Thánh Hựu, là đối hắn có khao khát, có dục vọng, là mặt trái Ung Thánh Hựu. Không phải lạnh thấu xương như lưỡi đao, không phải lạ lẫm liền vô tình Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn tốt ấm áp, tốt nhu mềm, hắn bị mình tùy ý chồng chất , tùy ý điều khiển, hắn là hắn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột lưu luyến lấy hắn tính khí, tiểu huyệt sền sệt ẩm ướt lọc, lại chặt chẽ đến muốn mạng, tiến không thấy đáy, ra lại bị cực lực kéo lưu, nếp gấp bao vây lấy dương vật khó bỏ khó phân, thật vất vả rút ra lại bởi vì tham luyến mật huyệt ấm áp, tính khí lại đột nhiên trở lại yêu

Ngồi cưỡi thức phí sức hay là Khương Daniel, nhựa plastic cái ghế chịu không được như thế lớn lực, phát ra cùng sàn nhà ma sát ai ai nha nha âm thanh âm. Khương Daniel rút ra tính khí, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, đứng dậy đem hắn để dưới đất, để hắn chống đỡ cái ghế quỳ.

"Đem cái mông nâng lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau đã hỏa thiêu lửa nóng, lại quật cường phải khẽ động không

Động, giống như là đột nhiên không muốn một lại cúi đầu, đối Khương Daniel mệnh nay mắt điếc tai ngơ.

Ba

——

Khương Daniel một bàn tay dùng giống Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái cơ linh run một cái, sau huyệt mất tự nhiên co vào, chảy ra mấy giọt dịch ruột non.

"Đều tao thành dạng này, không biết tại thuê thứ gì."

Khương Daniel nâng lên hắn cái mông, trực tiếp đem mình chen vào, tiểu huyệt lập tức liền tỏ vẻ ra là hoan nghênh, thành ruột chăm chú hút lấy Khương Daniel tính khí, dùng bao dung cùng tiếp nhận biểu đạt ra yêu thương.

Hắn trừu sáp, động tác so vừa mới kịch liệt nhiều, mỗi một cái đều trùng điệp cắm đến tận cùng bên trong nhất, giống như là muốn đem mình xông đi vào cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hòa làm một thể khí lực, đem mình cùng hắn liền cùng một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, hắn cuồng phong sóng lớn đến, hắn muốn thuyền đắm. Hắn giống vịn cuối cùng một khối gỗ nổi đồng dạng, vịn nhựa plastic ghế dựa tử, Khương Daniel khí lực lớn đến cái ghế đều bất ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu làm giòn đem cả nửa người ép trên ghế, cảm thụ được sau lưng tứ

Ngược.

Khương Daniel cầm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, va chạm một hồi, liền chụp một chút Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ bị động kẹp chặt, sảng đến Khương Daniel luôn nghĩ tước vũ khí đầu hàng. Nhưng hắn cũng không có xong, hắn những ngày này nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến đầu to đầu nhỏ đều đau, đưa tới cửa thịt hắn tuyệt đối sẽ hảo hảo hưởng dụng, một tia thịt không còn sót lại một chút cặn.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng bị nắm chỗ ở bị đã đánh ra dấu đỏ, hắn đã bắn qua một lần tinh, hiện tại lại có ngẩng đầu xu thế, bên trên bị hắn dịch thể làm cho rối tinh rối mù, hai cái đầu gối sớm bị tấm mài đến rất đỏ, Khương Daniel vừa mới đột nhiên va chạm, trực tiếp bị mài đến rách da.

"Tê.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nhẹ nhàng hít một hơi, Khương Daniel lại bắt giữ đến, hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu, đem tay của hắn đánh tại mình cái cổ tử bên trên, ôm ngang lên hắn liền hướng bên cạnh gian phòng đi qua.

Hắn trước kia chính là đem Ung Thánh Hựu quan ở đây, tại bí mật này trong căn phòng nhỏ, làm tận thiên hạ thoải mái sự tình. Bên ngoài chính là mọi người tập hợp địa bàn, bao nhiêu lần, Ung Thánh Hựu ca ca ở ngoài cửa lo lắng tuân hỏi, hi vọng mình phái người tìm kiếm đệ đệ của hắn hạ lạc, lại không biết đạo hắn thân yêu đệ đệ liền tại phía sau hắn không đáng chú ý cửa nhỏ sau mặt, một lần lại một lần chửi mắng hắn Khương Daniel, cuối cùng lại một lần lại một lần bị hắn thao đến thút thít.

"Nơi này, quen thuộc sao?"

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu phóng tới trên giường, nghiêng thân đè xuống, đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ bao phủ trong ngực.

"Ta chính là ở đây đạt được ngươi, ta cũng là ở đây mất đi ngươi, ngươi ca ca tới quá nhanh, ta thật sự là ứng phó không

Cùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có mở miệng, hắn đầu óc bị tình dục tràn ngập tựa như một đoàn bột nhão, hắn suy nghĩ không được, hắn căm hận nơi này, cũng thề tuyệt sẽ không trở về, nhưng khi thật khi trở về hắn đã nghĩ không được khác, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trên thân bốc cháy, hắn chờ đợi nhân hỏa lửa.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi. . . Nhanh lên tiến đến."

"Cũng đúng, bây giờ không phải là ôn chuyện thời điểm."

Khương Daniel ức hiếp mà lên, tứ chi cùng tứ chi chặt chẽ quấn giao, hắn Thiêu Hỏa Bổng tìm ra lối vào liền tự động chui vào phóng hỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu tay nắm ga trải giường, thực tại khó nhịn lúc liền vịn Khương Daniel tại hắn trên thân lưu lại từng đạo vết tích.

"Ta sớm muộn sẽ giết ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đến đằng sau càng phát ra mẫn cảm, hắn cảm giác mình sắp bị chưng quen, hắn nhục mạ cái này điều khiển hắn nam nhân, hắn nguyền rủa, nhưng lại không tự giác vặn vẹo tiếp nhận phải càng sâu.

"Ngươi giết ta đi, ngươi kẹp chết ta, ta thao chết ngươi, chúng ta liền dạng này xuống Địa ngục.

Khương Daniel thật muốn chết tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, đây là hắn mê hồn hương, là hắn cướp. Hắn đem mình hung hăng tiến đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, dùng muốn giết hắn cường độ, muốn đem hắn chém thành hai khúc, muốn cùng hắn chết tại cùng một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chơi liều mà cũng tới đến, hắn vịn Khương Daniel, tại trên bả vai hắn hung hăng khai ra một cái vết thương.

"Ngươi cắn đi, cắn phải lại dùng lực chút, dạng này chuyển thế thời điểm ngươi liền có thể nhận ra ta, kiếp sau trốn xa một chút, đời này ta đến chết cũng sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi."

Đây là một trận cực kỳ kịch liệt tình ái, đến đằng sau hoàn toàn không có lưu lại mở màn ôn nhu phải cái bóng. Hai người liều chết triền miên, Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều ngay ngắn vùi sâu vào, côn thể nhiễm lấy tơ bạc rời khỏi lại lần nữa tiến vào thăm dò, tiểu huyệt đã bị thao đại khai đại hợp huyệt thịt bên ngoài, lật, Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái đùi đỡ tại Khương Daniel trên cổ, mỗi một hạ túi mang đều có thể đụng vào mông thịt, trắng bóng đùi bị Khương Daniel chiêu phải Thanh Thanh tử tử, dịch thể từ đáy chậu chỗ bên ngoài bãi, theo xả cắm động tác nhiễm ẩm ướt ga giường.

Khương Daniel đã không lên tiếng nữa giảng lời vô vị, hắn chỉ muốn thao khóc hắn, thao chết hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt đã đỏ, theo mãnh liệt động tác hắn sớm đã bị thao xuất sinh lý tính nước mắt, tuyến tiền liệt cao trào khiến cho hắn sau huyệt liên tiếp co vào co rút, lại bởi vì sưng cảm giác toàn thân khó

Nhịn.

Đến cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bị thao ngất đi, Khương Daniel cũng còn không có ngừng, người này như đầu không biết tiếm đủ dã thú, ngay cả mảnh xương vụn cũng "Tinh không còn một mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc trông thấy hoàn cảnh quen thuộc có chút kinh hoàng, hắn một muốn động, phát hiện mình tay lại bị còng tay còng tay tại cột giường tử

Bên trên.

Khương Daniel lúc đi vào trông thấy hắn đang ngẩn người,

"Đang suy nghĩ gì?"

"Ca ca ta hắn. . . . ?"

"Ta sẽ không tìm hắn để gây sự, nhưng lần này ta sẽ không để cho hắn mang đi ngươi

."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra một hơi, nhìn xem Khương Daniel,

"Ngươi đến cùng có biết hay không ngươi đây là phạm pháp giam cầm.

Khương Daniel nghiêm túc nhìn xem hắn,

"Ta biết, ta cho chính ta phán hình, ta phải nhốt ngươi một đời tử, phán ta cái phi pháp vô hạn."


	294. Chapter 294

| nhanh đánh có xe đơn thuần pp trên dưới văn không có chút nào liên hệ

101

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật ngay từ đầu rất chán ghét mùa hè.

Quần áo bị ướt đẫm mồ hôi, tóc biến thành một dựng một dựng tựa như mười năm không có tẩy qua đầu, cái này "Quả thực là chòm Xử Nữ tai nạn.

Nhưng người đều là song tiêu động vật, phía sau cái kia nóng hổi nguồn nhiệt dính sát lúc, từng Thánh Hựu không vẻn vẹn không có ngại dinh dính, cả người còn hướng đối phương trong ngực co lại, hai người thiếp càng chặt.

"Ta hôm nay không sinh ca tổng tại tiết mục bên trong tuyển Huyền ca khí."

Khương Daniel hai tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cái cằm ổ tại trên vai của hắn, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói.

Từng Thánh Hựu bị hắn cái này khẽ trương khẽ hợp nhọn cái cằm đâm phải đau nhức, trở tay đem đầu hắn tìm tới một bên,

"Vì cái gì nói như vậy?"

Khương Daniel lại đem đầu dời về đến, mặt dán Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, cảm thán đến,

"Ta hôm nay yêu chết hắn, EQ cao bao nhiêu a, đi xa như vậy, cái này không cố ý để ta qua thế giới hai người nha, chúng ta thật rất lâu không hảo hảo đợi cùng một chỗ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong cười,

"Bao lâu? Ai tuần diễn thời điểm Thiên Thiên gõ ta khách sạn cửa phòng? Ở chỗ này mù Hồ nói."

Khương thối chó nghe xong không cao hứng,

"Ngươi mới nói bậy, ai Thiên Thiên gõ ngươi cửa, có một ngày không là của ngươi sao? Trực tiếp chứng! ! Nỗ cổ nhét ô ~ "

Từng Thánh Hựu nghe xong không để ý tới hắn, Khương thối chó càng không cao hứng, hai tay rút mở, cải thành mô phỏng tại từng Thánh Hựu trên vai, sau đó liều mạng lay động,

"Nỗ cổ nhét minh! ! !"

"Đi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel hất ra, hướng phía trước đi hai bước, quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel cười một chút,

"Vung sóng hắc

~ "

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc nửa ngày, mới ngơ ngác lên tiếng,

"Đêm nay ánh trăng đẹp mắt như vậy, ta cho ca chụp tấm hình chiếu đi."

| 02

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới mình sẽ yêu mùa hè, tựa như không nghĩ tới mình sẽ đã cách nhiều năm lại bắt đầu nhìn SpongeBob đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel tựa hồ có vô cùng vô tận tinh lực, hành trình nhiều nhất là hắn, tại ký túc xá nhất nháo đằng cũng là hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ mình ngày đó tắm rửa xong, một lần phòng ngủ liền bị Khương Daniel kkkk ma tính tiếng cười hấp dẫn. Vốn nghĩ hắn nhìn chính là cái gì khôi hài tống nghệ, đi qua xem xét vậy mà là SpongeBob.

"Ngươi đây cũng quá ngây thơ, nhìn SpongeBob thế mà có thể vui thành dạng này."

Khương Daniel cười hì hì đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tới trong ngực, buộc hắn cùng mình cùng một chỗ nhìn, bên cạnh nhìn còn bên cạnh giải thích,

"Thật rất có ý tứ a, mà lại ngươi nhìn, SpongeBob trên mặt có ba viên, cùng ca đồng dạng đâu!"

"Không giống, hắn hai bên đều có, ta chỉ có một bên."

"Đúng, cho nên ca là SpongeBob một nửa."

Khi Thánh Hựu không có hiểu, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác hơi nghi hoặc một chút mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Khương Daniel,

"Đó là cái gì? Nửa khối bọt biển?"

Khương Daniel bị hắn lòng ngứa ngáy, liên tiếp nuốt mấy miệng nước bọt, sau đó tối câm lấy tạp âm nói,

"Là Bảo Bảo."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều không còn gì để nói, một cái "Lăn" chữ còn không ra khỏi miệng, liền bị Khương Daniel dùng miệng chắn tại răng môi ở giữa.

Khương Daniel đem người nhào ngã xuống giường, toàn thân trên dưới đều thân một lần, đem Thánh Hựu cả người đều thân mềm hồ, sau đó đối trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi nặng nề mà thân đến mấy lần

"Bảo Bảo, ta Bảo Bảo."

03

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel có rất nhiều bí mật, hai cái nam tử trưởng thành tại sao lại đúng ra biển miên Bảo Bảo bên trong ám hiệu chỉ là một cái trong số đó, lại là tất cả bí mật bên trong nhất làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ tai đỏ một cái.

Dù sao phía sau cố sự không thích hợp thiếu nhi, đáp lại câu nói lại là rất ngay thẳng biểu đạt tâm ý

Từng Thánh Hựu là cái rất nội tú người, cái này ám hiệu hắn cơ hồ không có chủ động đề cập qua. Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel rất thích bí mật này, người thiếu niên tổng yêu kích thích, đem yêu ngữ giấu vào ám hiệu bên trong, tựa như vượt thâm niên chúc phúc, tại khách quý chật nhà lúc, đem mịt mờ yêu thương nói đến nhất tận hứng

"Vung sóng hắc. . . .

Răng nanh từ Ung Thánh Hựu da thịt xẹt qua, lưu lại tinh tế vết đỏ, Khương Daniel giống tại hạng lễ cúng bái đồng dạng, dùng nước bọt thờ phụng lan Thánh Hựu toàn thân.

Một tiếng một tiếng yêu ngữ bọc lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân thán, tựa như kẹo đường bao lấy có nhân, hai cái người tâm đều nhồi vào bọt khí, nhẹ nhàng, ngọt ngào phải trướng đau.

Ngày mai có hành trình, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu không đồng ý Khương Daniel làm loạn, lại thỏa hiệp tại Khương Daniel câu kia,

"Ca, năm nay mùa hè nhanh kết thúc."

Rõ ràng là trước sau không hài hòa một câu, nhưng lại không biết đâm chọt Thánh Hựu nơi nào mềm thịt, hắn thật đúng là liền nằm xuống mặc cho Khương Daniel bài bố.

Khương Daniel tay từ bên trong đẩy ra từng Thánh Hựu áo ngủ nút thắt, theo đầu ngón tay hắn du lịch đi, khi Thánh Hựu thân thể bắt đầu khẽ run lên.

"Ca cũng quá mẫn cảm, ta còn cái gì cũng không làm đâu."

Khương Daniel âm điệu mang theo một điểm đùa cợt, há Thánh Hựu phản bác còn không ra khỏi miệng liền bị hắn đánh gãy,

"Vì không cô phụ ca biểu hiện, ta phải càng cố gắng mới đúng."

Nói xong, hắn cúi người hôn một cái đi. Vừa mới bắt đầu chỉ là môi cùng da thịt đơn giản đụng chạm, từ khóe mắt, đến bên mặt, sau đó trượt đến trước ngực hai viên đậu đỏ.

"Ca ca thật là, nơi nào đều thật đáng yêu a."

Khương Daniel rõ ràng đã đối cỗ thân thể này giở trò xấu vô số lần, giờ phút này lại giống lần thứ nhất lúc như thế tán thưởng lên tiếng.

Nói xong, hắn vươn đầu lưỡi, đối đứng thẳng núm vú vòng quanh vòng liếm láp. Từng thánh khiết phản ứng lại hơi lớn, hạ thân bắt đầu không tự giác vặn vẹo, trong cổ họng phun ra tiếng nghẹn ngào.

"Ca cũng quá gấp một chút, lúc này mới chỗ nào đến đó con a."

Mèo con vừa thẹn lại giận chúc vài câu, nhưng hắn ánh mắt ẩm ướt lộc, thân thể hồng hồng, rất giống bị khi phụ đồng dạng, khí thế hoàn toàn không có. Chống cự lời nói cũng mềm nhũn, rơi tại Khương Daniel trong tai, cùng trái tim bị mèo đệm thịt giẫm đồng dạng.

Thật là, đừng nói giẫm, đem trái tim của hắn khi nhảy giường hắn đều vui lòng a.

Khương Daniel vừa nghĩ, một bên ra sức hơn động tác, liền ngóng nhìn mèo chủ tử cao hứng, ban thưởng hắn hai móng vuốt, lại nhiều mềm nhũn gọi hai tiếng.

Từng Thánh Hựu bị hầu hạ sớm đem ngày thường tự phụ da cho tư tiến thùng rác, hắn hai tay ghim Khương Daniel đầu, cong người lên đem núm vú hướng đối phương miệng bên trong đưa.

Khương Daniel ra dáng hô hai ngụm, sau đó giả vờ như có chút đáng tiếc bộ dáng bắt đầu nói hạnh lời nói,

"Ca cho ta sinh tiểu hài nhi đi, sinh ca liền có thể ra sữa, ta vẫn còn con nít, ta còn không dứt sữa đâu, muốn ca ca uy.

Từng Thánh Hựu toàn thân ngâm tại tình dục bên trong, thật vất vả phun ra một câu "Xéo đi" bị hắn nói phải thiên kiều bách mị, lại thành một thanh thả tại Khương Daniel hải miên thể bên trên củi khô.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt càng phát ra tĩnh mịch, hắn rút ra một cái tay chen bôi trơn dịch liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau tìm kiếm, một cái tay khác dời về phía lan Thánh Hựu bên miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu hé miệng, rất tự nhiên đem Khương Daniel ngón tay ngậm vào, hắn dùng lưỡi ương đem Khương Daniel tay liếm một lần, cả ngón tay khe hở cũng không có bỏ qua.

Khương Daniel một cái tay khác tại Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông vừa đi vừa về thăm dò, sau đó chậm rãi đem từ mình ngón tay hướng trong mật huyệt nhét.

"Bảo bối, buông lỏng."

Khương Daniel một bên dỗ dành, một bên đi đến nhét cái thứ hai đầu ngón tay. Cùng lúc đó, hắn một cái tay khác tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trên miệng nhỏ ra ra vào vào, bắt chước giao hợp dáng vẻ

Ung Thánh Hựu tình dục dần dần tăng vọt, thân thể chậm rãi bị mở ra, Khương Daniel tại phía sau hắn đến về trừu sáp tay cảm giác được cơ bắp biến mềm về sau, lại đi đến thêm một con.

Sau đó hắn đem một cái tay khác từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong rút ra, cả khuôn mặt che quá khứ. Hai cây đầu lưỡi chăm chú quấn giao, hôn đến đặc biệt dùng sức, giống như là muốn đem lẫn nhau nuốt vào dạ dày bên trong tan làm một thể.

"Ca, có thể chứ?"

Khương Daniel cảm giác không sai biệt lắm về sau, liền đem ngón tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể rút ra đến, tràn ngập nghi thức cảm giác hỏi ra tình ái cho phép.

Từng Thánh Hựu không có trả lời hắn, mà là tiếp được Khương Daniel cổ, lần nữa hôn lên

Khương Daniel đem thánh khiết chân nâng lên treo tại eo lưng của mình bên trên, sau đó vịn mình tính khí, chậm rãi nuốt vào.

Tuy nói tuần diễn thời điểm, hai người có len lén cùng một chỗ sơ giải qua dục vọng, nhưng khi đó dù sao bận tâm lấy trường kỳ hành trình, không chút quá dám làm loạn, va chạm gây gổ lúc đúng đúng súng cũng liền xong việc. Cho nên lần này súng thật đạn thật, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới bắt đầu còn không thế nào ăn đến đi vào.

Đợi đến Khương Daniel hoàn toàn trở ra, hai người đều phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn than thở,

"Ca, không thương đi."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Thánh Hựu khóa chặt lông mày có chút bận tâm,

"Không có... Không có việc gì, ngươi động đi."

Từng Thánh Hựu cắn răng đánh ra mưa to gió lớn trước thiểm điện, đạt được cho phép sau Khương chó vừa bắt đầu còn biết nặng nhẹ, một hồi liền mạnh mẽ đâm tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân kẹp tại Khương Daniel trên lưng, hai cánh tay vịn lưng của hắn, Khương Daniel động tác nhất trọng, tay của hắn liền không tự chủ tại Khương Daniel trên lưng lưu lại một đạo một đạo hình mờ.

Khương Daniel rất thích cái tư thế này, bởi vì hắn có thể rõ ràng mà nhìn thấy từng thánh khiết mặt

Ung Thánh Hựu tại động tình lúc đặc biệt đẹp đẽ, hốc mắt bị khi phụ đỏ lên, sáng lóng lánh như nước trong veo, răng cắn chặt miệng môi dưới, nghĩ đình chỉ rên rỉ nhưng lại khống chế không nổi kêu rên lên tiếng . Quả thực là thanh thuần cùng gợi cảm hỗn cùng một chỗ bảo bối, một mình hắn bảo bối.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, khống chế không nổi không ngừng hôn. Từng Thánh Hựu bị hắn thân phát huy, cúi đầu muốn tránh, kết quả một chút rút đến hai người giao hợp địa phương, xấu hổ lập tức nhắm mắt lại.

Hai người hạ thân chặt chẽ liền cùng một chỗ, lông tóc cùng lông tóc lẫn nhau ma sát, từng Thánh Hựu tính khí tại Khương Daniel tiến công lúc tới về vuốt cơ bụng của hắn.

Khương Daniel yêu thảm Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ dáng vẻ, thế là hắn dứt khoát đem người nhận, đem hắn ôm ngồi trên người mình, còn lừa gạt lấy hắn cúi đầu nhìn.

"Bảo bối, ngươi nhìn, ta toàn tại trong thân thể ngươi."

Khương Daniel vừa nói, vừa bắt đầu rất động. Ung Thánh Hựu mền nghi ngờ lấy nhìn qua, lập tức xấu hổ đem đầu ném một bên.

"Bảo bối như thế xấu hổ không thể được a."

Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu mà cắm hai lần liền dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đợi một chút mà phát hiện không có động tĩnh, quay đầu tới thẳng nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nhìn, nai con dạng trong suốt trong mắt toàn là nước hồ, xem ra ủy khuất cực.

Nhưng Khương Daniel lần này là quyết tâm muốn khi dễ bảo bối của mình,

"Bảo bối có phải rất là khó chịu hay không, nghĩ muốn, mình động nha."

Hai người tính sự tình bên trong, cơ hồ tất cả đều là Khương Daniel chủ động, từng Thánh Hựu không phải là không có cầu hoan qua, nhưng số lần tựa như truyện cổ tích bên trong vương tử không có đánh bại ác long đồng dạng thiếu.

Cho nên Khương Daniel liền đặc biệt thích trên giường làm "Ngồi lên đến, mình động" dạng này tiết mục.

Tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối dục vọng khao khát hay là rất thẳng thắn, biết rõ là người yêu không có tốt ý, cũng biết Khương Daniel kỳ thật cả không được bao lâu, nhưng vẫn là rất nể tình bắt đầu động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyền lấy Khương Daniel bả vai, trên dưới phun ra nuốt vào lấy người yêu tính khí, hắn động làm không nhanh, nhưng mỗi một lần đều ăn đến rất sâu, phảng phất có thể đội lên dạ dày.

Khương Daniel bị này tấm tuyệt cảnh làm cho rất nhanh không thể tự kiềm chế, hắn nghênh hợp Ung Thánh Hựu động làm bắt đầu rất làm. Càng ngày càng nhiều khoái cảm chồng chất cùng một chỗ, từng Thánh Hựu cảm giác đầu mình da tóc nha, tay không tự chủ được liền xoa lên mình phía trước.

Khương Daniel đem tay của hắn dời, mười ngón đan xen, chăm chú nắm cùng một chỗ.

"Hôm nay ta không cho phép ngươi đụng nó, ta muốn ngươi dựa vào sau mặt bắn ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là không có bị thao bắn qua, nhưng loại này trực tiếp mệnh lệnh còn là lần đầu tiên. Hắn trong đầu tức thời xuất hiện mình bị thao bắn hình tượng, bỗng chốc bị kích thích sau lần co vào đến mấy lần.

"Tê, ngươi muốn kẹp chết lão công ngươi a."

Khương Daniel không cao hứng chụp hai lần khi thánh khiết mông thịt, sau đó đem hắn lật qua ép đến dưới thân. Sau nhập có thể để cho hắn đi vào sâu nhất, đẹp một chút đều có thể đem từng Thánh Hựu nhồi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel khi dễ phải chân đều như nhũn ra, dâm dịch từ hai người đáy chậu chỗ giọt hạ, đem giường làm cho rối tinh rối mù.

Gian phòng tràn ngập "Ba ba" tiếng nước, đặt lên giường điều hoà không khí điều khiển từ xa không biết tại lúc nào bị nghĩ đến quan bế, phòng ngủ còn lại hơi lạnh sớm chạy ra ngoài.

Hai cá nhân trên người đều là mồ hôi, toàn thân sền sệt. Khương Daniel vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu eo bắn vọt, có một giọt mồ hôi giọt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng.

Càng ngày càng đột nhiên tiến công đem từng Thánh Hựu làm cho một cái chớp mắt thất thần, chờ phản ứng lại lúc, từng Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện mình bàn giao ra ngoài.

"Ca cũng thật sự là, không vân vân ta."

Khương Daniel một bên phàn nàn một bên nhanh chóng rung động mấy cái, sau đó rút ra, một cỗ não toàn bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng.

Xong việc sau cả người hắn co quắp xuống dưới, tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng làm loạn, tinh dịch của hắn hỗn tạp Ung Thánh Hựu mồ hôi bị hắn chế thành một mảnh.

Từng Thánh Hựu lười nhác quản hắn, Khương Daniel cảm thấy chán, nắm tay an phận đặt ở Thánh váy bên eo.

"Năm nay mùa hè nóng quá a, bất quá thật vui vẻ."

Từng Thánh Hựu tại sau đó đồng dạng đều lười nhác động đậy, giờ phút này chợt đáp lời.

"Năm ngoái mùa hè cũng rất vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel nghe xong, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực hôn một cái đầu của hắn.

"Ừm, về sau hàng năm mùa hè đều sẽ rất vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia rất chán ghét mùa hè, hắn chán ghét mùa hè cho người dinh dính cảm giác, hắn thậm chí cho là mình sẽ vĩnh viễn không thích mùa hè.

Kết quả có một ngày, hắn tại mùa hè chạy, dẫn hắn chạy người dắt hắn tay, nhưng sau hắn bắt lấy cả một cái mùa hè.


	295. Chapter 295

"Gặp gỡ trước ngươi, ta cũng không tin vừa thấy đã yêu."

Văn by gặt lúa

Khương Daniel đối tấm gương nhảy toét miệng, răng cùng răng ma sát ra tê tê âm thanh âm, đau quá a.

Bạch sô cô la trên da vải lấy thật sâu nhàn nhạt dấu tay, trên bờ vai còn có một cái thấm lấy chút tơ máu dấu răng, Khương Daniel thở dài, cái này tất cả đều là tối hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu lưu hạ.

Thật là mèo hoang khó huấn.

Khương Daniel một bên phúc phỉ gia hỏa này không biết nặng nhẹ, một vừa nhìn mình thân bên trên vết đỏ, liền liên tưởng đến từng Thánh Hựu ở trên người hắn lưu lại mỗi một đạo khắc nhớ lúc, kia động tình biểu lộ.

Hắn cưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, tại tiến đến trước điên cuồng bắn vọt, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đâm đến không ngừng xóc nảy, hai cánh tay tại Khương Daniel dự đoán bệnh tình quấn giao, theo càng ngày càng kích thích khoái cảm, hai tay đã không cách nào nắm chặt, Ung Thánh Hựu tay từ Khương Daniel bên gáy hai bên theo mỗi một cái sâu rất, chậm rãi đi xuống.

Quá nguy hiểm, tình dục mưa như trút nước mà khi đến, từng Thánh Hựu tựa như ngâm nước tảo biển, hắn nhu cầu cấp bách leo lên thứ gì, cho nên hắn chăm chú chế trụ Khương Daniel cổ, hai cánh tay chưa giao nhau, lúc này động tác, liền giống như là muốn chụp chết Khương Daniel. Từng Thánh Hựu tại hoảng hốt ở giữa có một cái chớp mắt là thật nghĩ bóp chết hắn, khiến người hít thở không thông cao trào, hắn muốn cùng hắn địch người đồng quy vu tận, Khương Daniel cần cổ vết đỏ chính là hắn lưu lại chiến lợi phẩm.

Nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua tại dưới người mình hầu hạ lúc yêu mị dáng vẻ, hắn khóe mắt bị nước mắt nhiễm phải ửng đỏ, trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi bị Khương Daniel nước bọt bôi phải chiếu lấp lánh, hắn làm cho mềm mại đáng yêu, câu người, liền xem như cao trào lúc, thê lương rên rỉ tựa như chỉ phát tình mèo. Tóm lại là gợi cảm phải không được, Khương Daniel đối tấm gương, nhìn xem trên người mình khải hoàn trở về lạc ấn, nghĩ đến tiểu tình nhân của mình, tà hỏa một chút liền dâng lên.

Nhưng nghĩ đến hắn hiện tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ, tư duy như là một chậu nước lạnh trực tiếp tưới đến hắn nửa ngẩng đầu dục vọng bên trên. Khương Daniel sờ lấy mình trên vai dấu răng, thán khẩu khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã không phải là tiểu tình nhân của hắn, mặc dù trước đó cũng không tính là.

Cái này dấu răng, không phải cái gì "Tình cắn phản ứng", không phải cái gì tại bị xâm lược thời báo phục hồi đi bản năng. Ung Thánh Hựu cắn như vậy dùng sức, cơ hồ dùng hết hắn toàn bộ khí lực, mới thành tựu khối này sẹo. Mà nguyên nhân, đơn giản là Khương Daniel tối hôm qua tại bọn hắn nhất tình động lúc, hắn cúi người tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, dùng gần như rên rỉ thanh âm ai thán ra,

"Ung Thánh Hựu, chúng ta liền đến nơi đây đi."

Thánh Hựu còn tại tình dục bên trong, đầu óc còn không có chuyển thanh tỉnh, hắn lăng trong chốc lát, nhưng sau liền cắn đi lên.

Đây là cho ăn quen mèo hoang tại bị vứt bỏ sau phụ phản hồi.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì cũng không nói, hắn từ đầu giường cầm qua hộp thuốc lá, đưa cho Khương Daniel một cây, thay hắn nhóm lửa lửa, tại hắn sau khi hít một hơi, liền thuốc lá chiếm qua đến, thổi vào mình miệng bên trong.

Hắn quất đến có chút gấp, khói còn chưa kịp phun ra trước hết bị hắn ho ra, Khương Daniel đưa tay nghĩ chụp chụp lưng của hắn, lại bị một thanh đẩy ra.

Hai người cứ như vậy giằng co thật lâu, từng Thánh Hựu mới mở miệng nói câu nói đầu tiên, cũng là duy nhất một câu.

"Ta thật hối hận vừa mới không có đập chết ngươi."

02

Khương Daniel một mực đang dò xét mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ.

Hắn là cái phóng viên, mặc dù không phải làm cái gì đường đường chính chính tin tức, nhưng nhiều như vậy năm chuyên nghiệp học xuống tới, tăng thêm chính hắn để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt tính cách, chăm chỉ cùng nhận lý lẽ cứng nhắc, cái gì đều muốn nghĩ cái rõ ràng, hiểu cái minh bạch, đây cơ hồ thành nghề nghiệp của hắn bệnh.

Tình lữ quan hệ khẳng định bài trừ, không có lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền hẹn lên giường tình lữ, bao nuôi quan hệ cũng không tính, giữa bọn hắn không liên lụy tiền tài giao dịch, Khương Daniel tại trong đầu đem một đám quan hệ từng cái gạt ra, cuối cùng rốt cục cho hạ một cái định Nghĩa, hắn cùng từng Thánh Hựu kia đại khái xem như pháo bạn quan hệ.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là vì công việc, địa điểm tại Ung Thánh Hựu công làm thất, cũng chính là hắn phòng vẽ tranh. Trước khi đến tổng biên đã cho Khương Daniel gõ qua cảnh báo, nói cái này tân duệ hoạ sĩ rùa lông phải không được, bọn hắn phái qua mấy đợt người đi phỏng vấn, ngay cả cửa cũng không vào đi.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật không quá cảm thấy hứng thú, tuần san phóng viên vốn là cùng hắn lúc ấy cho từ mình định phương hướng tám gậy tre đánh không đến cùng một chỗ, chớ nói chi là còn phải xem hắn sắc mặt người. Khương Daniel không quá nghĩ để cho mình thụ ủy khuất, đang định tìm từ đem sống thoái thác, cốt khí lại bại bởi tổng biên cặp kia lần tiền thưởng.

Hết thảy đều là vì sinh hoạt, Khương Daniel kiên trì cắn răng, lay vang từng Thánh Hựu phòng làm việc chuông cửa.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình mở cửa, trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi tựa như tiêu ký, Khương Daniel lập tức liền nhận ra hắn. Bất quá cái này cũng mọc cũng quá tuấn tú đi, Khương Daniel bị cái này trương góc cạnh rõ ràng mặt một chút cho sát ở.

Hắn thật lâu mất ngôn ngữ, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày đánh vỡ ngưng kết bầu không khí,

"Ngươi là ai, tới làm cái gì?"

Khương Daniel cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, không ôm hi vọng mà nói ý đồ đến. Hắn đều làm tốt nhắm mắt chờ cửa đóng chuẩn bị, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngoài ý muốn đem hắn bỏ vào.

Hắn theo Ung Thánh Hựu tiến phòng làm việc, dốc lòng không biết nói cái gì cho phải, Ung Thánh Hựu khí thế quá mạnh một chút, tựa như là đem lăng lệ đao.

Khương Daniel không dám nhìn chung quanh, chỉ lo vùi đầu đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu bộ pháp. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên dừng lại, xoay người một cái, Khương Daniel chưa kịp dừng lại

Bước chân, kém chút đụng vào. Hai người khoảng cách rất gần, gần đến Khương Daniel có thể số thanh Ung Thánh Hựu từng chiếc rõ ràng lông mi.

Khương Daniel đối mặt cái này không khí khẩn trương, ra ngoài bản năng nuốt từng ngụm nước bọt, đẹp mắt hầu kết trên dưới lưu động. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm hắn cười, vừa mới cây đao kia đột nhiên không có bóng dáng, đổi lấy là sợi ôn nhu ấm áp gió xuân, nụ cười này để Khương Daniel càng thêm miệng đắng lưỡi khô, lần này hầu kết ba động biên độ càng lớn.

"Ngươi sợ ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng ôm lấy, nhướng mày hỏi Khương Daniel.

"A... Không có, ta chỉ là... Có chút khẩn trương."

Khương Daniel nói chuyện lắp bắp, hoàn toàn không có thời học sinh thứ nhất biện tay lưỡi chiến bầy nho khí phách.

"Ta ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười ra tiếng âm, đẹp mắt giống đóa treo giọt sương nụ hoa chớm nở hoa, trong mắt của hắn bao hàm xuân tình, sóng biếc nhộn nhạo, nhìn Khương Daniel tâm đều đang run rẩy.

"Ngươi muốn phỏng vấn ta? Có thể a, bất quá ngươi phải cho ta làm một lần nhân thể người mẫu.

Khương Daniel hơi kinh ngạc, cùng chất phác gật đầu nói tốt.

"Kia hỏi trước một chút đề đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel đưa đến mình phòng khách, rót cho hắn một chén trà . Khương Daniel nghe hương trà, mới đem mình từ sắc đẹp cảnh xuân bên trong lục soát ra. Hắn cầm ra bản thân chuẩn bị công cụ tư liệu, bắt đầu phỏng vấn.

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện được rất phối hợp, cùng tổng biên nói "Rùa lông" hai chữ hoàn toàn không dính bên cạnh. Khương Daniel dần dần buông lỏng, hai người như nhiều năm lão hữu nói chuyện trời đất, bầu không khí liền không có xấu hổ qua.

Phỏng vấn kết thúc sau Khương Daniel phun ra một ngụm trọc khí, nghĩ đến cầm tới tiền thưởng liền có thể lấy mua cho mình song mới giày chơi bóng, cẩu cẩu mắt khó nén hưng phấn, cái đuôi lắc thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn bộ dạng này khóe miệng biên độ cũng càng lúc càng lớn.

Sau đó, Khương Daniel liền chỗ này.

Hắn cùng từng Thánh Hựu đi phòng vẽ tranh, chuyển cái băng ghế ngồi tại giá vẽ phía trước. Quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, nói có thể bắt đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, nhướng mày nói cho hắn,

"Đem quần áo cởi xuống, cởi sạch."

"A?"

Chó con cái đuôi rũ xuống lại nổ.

"Có thể hay không lưu cái quần lót a."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ,

Khương Daniel mặt đều tuyến đỏ, chậm linh lợi hướng xuống cởi lấy quần áo. Ung Thánh Hựu liền ở bên cạnh dùng giống như cười mà không phải cười ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, rốt cục thừa đến một đầu cuối cùng quần lót lúc, Khương Daniel khẽ cắn môi liền cởi ra, sau đó đặt mông ngồi tại trên ghế đẩu, xem chết như về ngẩng đầu lên, phát ra thụ hình tuyên ngôn,

"Bắt đầu đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến vị trí của mình, chuẩn bị bắt đầu vẽ tranh, hắn chỉ thị Khương Daniel di động vị trí của mình, cũng điều chỉnh tư thái.

"Ngươi hướng bên trái đến điểm, đúng... . . . Ân, ưỡn lưng thẳng một điểm, uy, tay ngươi đừng dựng chỗ ngươi, thật giống như ta không có có một dạng, chân lại mở ra điểm."

Khương Daniel không chỉ có đỏ mặt, toàn thân hắn đều cho đỏ bừng, tựa như chỉ đun sôi tôm. Ung Thánh Hựu hô Khương Daniel làm người mẫu kỳ thật cũng không quá ngoài ý muốn, nói hắn quá tự tin cũng tốt, thân hình của hắn đúng là cực tốt.

Thái Bình Dương vai rộng, hoàn mỹ cơ bắp đường cong, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt từ trên xuống dưới thẩm nhìn mình người mẫu, sau đó ánh mắt của hắn ngừng chân tại bạch sô cô la cơ bụng hạ bụi cỏ bên trong, bụi cỏ hạ Khương Daniel kia xấu hổ mở miệng khí quan, liền tùy tiện rủ xuống kia mấy đời từng Thánh Hựu thưởng thức.

"Phát dục rất tốt."

Lớn hoạ sĩ trêu chọc, bắt đầu cầm từ bản thân làm chì bôi bôi vẽ tranh. Khương Daniel bị câu này đánh mặt càng đỏ, giống ở trên mặt trồng đóa ráng đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tĩnh hạ tâm hội họa, Khương Daniel ngồi không dám loạn động, hắn cũng chỉ có thể đinh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống mặt ngẩn người, ngẫu nhiên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn hắn ánh mắt va chạm, Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp phản ứng, từng Thánh Hựu liền đem đầu lại rũ xuống.

Hắn thật xem thật kỹ.

Khương Daniel than thở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh nhan, làm sao lại có người đẹp mắt như thế kinh tâm động phách, thật là tạo vật người sủng nhi. Cười cùng không cười lúc quả thực là hai người, hiện tại chuyên chú bộ dáng lại là mới một mặt, đây cũng quá mê người.

Khương Daniel nuốt nước bọt, chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu đinh đạt được thần, mỗi một lần Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu cùng hắn đối mặt, Khương Daniel đều cảm thấy mình nhịp tim lọt mất một chụp.

Hắn hầu kết nhấp nhô tần suất càng lúc càng nhanh, rõ ràng quần áo đều cởi sạch, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy mình càng ngày càng nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đem hắn đốt đến vô cùng táo động, cái này nóng bỏng tư vị tựa như thân tại lửa bụi bên trong.

Lớn hoạ sĩ bỏ bút xuống, có chút buồn cười nói,

"Daniel, ngươi cứng rắn."

Khương Daniel lập tức thoát ly mình quên mình tiểu cảnh giới, nhìn xem mình nửa ngẩng đầu dục vọng, thẹn đến muốn chui xuống đất, đây cũng quá xấu hổ, hắn thế mà... Thế mà đối từng Thánh Hựu sinh ra không biết xấu hổ ý nghĩ, hơn nữa còn lấy nhất trực quan phương thức bị đối phương xem xét cảm giác đến.

Khương Daniel không biết hồi phục thứ gì, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mở miệng,

"Ta kí hoạ rất nhanh, họa không sai biệt lắm, ngươi có muốn hay không đi giải quyết một cái?

"A không được."

Khương Daniel vội vàng khoát tay, đem tản mát ở bên cạnh y phục mặc lên, bối rối phải không

"Đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn này tấm luống cuống tay chân dáng vẻ một chút cười đến đặc biệt vui vẻ, giống như là rất hưởng thụ nhìn hắn lâm vào quẫn cảnh. Có lẽ là phát giác được mình dạng này chế giễu có chút không tử tế, hắn ho khan một tiếng, đem mình vừa mới hoàn thành đại tác lấy xuống cầm chắc cất vào ống tranh bên trong, sau đó đưa cho Khương Daniel.

"Bức họa này tặng ngươi đi, trở về lại mở ra nhìn."

"A, tốt."

Khương Daniel xem như trân bảo đem họa giản nhận lấy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nâng trở về nhà

Tốt về sau, Khương Daniel thậm chí không để ý tổng biên tiến độ hỏi thăm, hắn đem họa chậm chậm triển khai, lại không nghĩ rằng bên trong họa căn bản không phải hắn.

Nói đúng ra, là không phải là hắn. Họa bên trong có hai người, chính tại triền miên, mà chủ sừng đúng là hắn cùng từng Thánh Hựu, họa bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡi ở trên người hắn, hạ thân ăn hắn ngang giương cự vật, kiết của bọn họ nắm cùng một chỗ, làm lấy thoải mái lâm ly sung sướng sự tình. Họa dưới góc phải viết một chuỗi chữ số, còn có một câu.

"Có rảnh liên hệ ta gọi, bảo bối."

Khương Daniel vội vàng đem họa một quyển, vứt qua một bên, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, một lát lại đem họa lấy tới, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở ra, nhìn chằm chằm một hồi lâu, mới móc "Lấy điện thoại ra án lấy phía trên viết số lượng gửi tới một cái tin nhắn ngắn.

"Ngươi tốt, ta là Khương Daniel."

03

Sau đó liền đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Khương Daniel dựa theo trong tin nhắn ngắn cho địa chỉ, đi khách sạn cùng khi Thánh Hựu lăn cái long trời lở đất. Hai người kỹ xảo đều không cao minh, Khương Daniel chỉ lo mạnh mẽ đâm tới đem Ung Thánh Hựu giày vò gần chết.

Thanh tỉnh qua đi, Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân tím xanh vết tích, cùng mặt mũi tràn đầy nước mắt, mới giật mình đến mình quá phận, vội vàng thấp thân xin lỗi, sau đó có chút buồn tổn thương nghĩ, mình kỹ thuật nát như vậy, cái này đoán chừng là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một lần duy nhất.

Lại không nghĩ rằng về sau còn có hai lần, ba lần, Ung Thánh Hựu mời một mực tại tiếp tục. Có khi cách cái một hai ngày, có khi cách cái mười ngày nửa tháng, Khương Daniel rất ít cự tuyệt hắn, cơ bản nhiều lần đều phó ước.

Có một lần sau đó, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu lâu trong ngực, bình tĩnh âm thanh hỏi,

"Ta đem ngươi làm đau, ngươi đều không trách ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo Khương Daniel lỗ tai, cười hì hì an ủi.

"Trên người ngươi bị ta giày vò ra động tĩnh không thể so trên người ta ít, lại nói, ta đau, ngươi đau lòng, ta cũng không nói."

Thật là một cái yêu tinh.

Không có người sẽ không yêu cái yêu tinh này, hắn tính cách cao ngạo, lại đáng yêu dính người. Hắn liền là con mèo hoang, làm xằng làm bậy, thỉnh thoảng sẽ bắt ngươi một trảo, nhưng mở ra cái bụng meo meo gọi thời điểm lại khiến người ta hận không thể đem trước kia ân oán xóa bỏ. Mị lực của hắn tựa như Phan nhiều kéo ma hạp, thả ở nơi nào liền hấp dẫn lấy người mắc câu. Cảm thụ được mình càng ngày càng không thụ khống chế nhịp tim, Khương Daniel biết mình triệt để cắm.

Hắn giống như yêu đương.

Nhưng đơn phương yêu mến có thể nào tính yêu đương?

Khương Daniel vô cùng thanh tỉnh, hắn tại đoạn này quan hệ trung hoà khi Thánh Hựu tình cảm hoàn toàn không ngang nhau. Mặc dù đoạn này quan hệ là Ung Thánh Hựu kêu bắt đầu, nhưng cái này lại không có nghĩa là hắn đối với mình động tâm.

Khương Daniel nghĩ từ bản thân báo cáo công việc lúc, tổng biên câu kia,

"Ngươi thật đúng là đem một tay tư liệu đem tới tay a, xem ra nghiệp giới nghe đồn từng lớn hoạ sĩ thích soái ca nguyên lai là thật."

Lại nghĩ tới từng Thánh Hựu mỗi lần hẹn mình đều hẹn tại khách sạn 0825 phòng, hỏi một chút mới biết nói, căn này phòng bị hắn trường kỳ bao xuống.

Khương Daniel đã từng nghĩ tới, hắn cùng từng Thánh Hựu nhận biết ngày đầu tiên liền lên giường, là bởi vì đối phương cũng giống như mình, thuận theo tại linh hồn hô lên vừa thấy đã yêu.

Về sau mới phản ứng được giống như không phải như vậy, bọn hắn quan hệ dừng bước tại pháo bạn. Coi như thỉnh thoảng sẽ lẫn nhau phát tin tức, hắn chia sẻ thường ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu vô sự đến hai câu trêu chọc, cũng thực tại là cùng bình thường quan hệ yêu đương chênh lệch rất xa.

Nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu thích nam sắc nghe đồn, nghĩ đến hắn gian kia trường kỳ bao xuống khách sạn bao phòng. Khương Daniel tâm hiện lên một đợt lại một đợt nước chua, chua đến hắn không cam tâm, chua đến hắn mệt mỏi quá.

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm đã hoàn toàn ảnh hưởng cuộc sống của mình, liền ngay cả công việc lúc trong đầu hắn đều nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ hắn có phải là đang vẽ tranh, nghĩ hắn lấy trước tình cảm sử, nghĩ hắn cùng mình không có liên hệ thời điểm có thể hay không cùng người khác tại 0825 kia cái phòng xép phiên vân phúc vũ.

Tình cảm mãnh liệt, tựa như thoát cương ngựa, thế nhưng là phía trước là vách núi.


	296. Chapter 296

Cho nên là động từ cập vật tuần lễ hệ liệt lễ tình nhân rơi xuống phiên ngoại có 3p nhìn thấy cái này tứ hạnh liền minh bạch trẻ vị thành niên hẳn là tự hành cáo lui đi

Hôm nay là thứ tư, hơn nữa còn không phải phổ thông thứ tư.

Ngày mai thế nhưng là lễ tình nhân a!

Khương Daniel rất vui vẻ , dựa theo lệ cũ, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tan việc thời gian đều là hắn, hắn có thể đối với mình âu yếm ca ca muốn làm gì thì làm sau đó ôm nhau đến bình minh.

Điều này có ý vị gì đâu, ý vị này bọn hắn có thể một mực làm được lễ tình nhân!

Nghĩ được như vậy hắn liền không nhịn được xuy xuy xuy bắt đầu cười ngây ngô, bố trí phòng khách tay cũng ngừng kê nhi cứng rắn.

Giám ở hôm nay tính đặc thù, Khương Daniel tại đội bóng mời nửa ngày nghỉ, chính là vì về nhà chuyển phòng tốt cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái khắc sâu ấn tượng ngày lễ thể nghiệm. Hắn thậm chí bốc lên bị mắng phong hiểm cảnh cáo hắn ca ban đêm đừng trở về phá hư hắn tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị lãng mạn không khí

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là không cần làm loại vật này, trông thấy khả năng sẽ còn nói hai câu ngây thơ. Tại là nổi bật lên Khương Daniel không cao minh như vậy yêu đương thủ đoạn Romantic.

Trong phòng tán đầy đất cánh hoa hồng, hai người cùng một chỗ chọn mùi thơm hoa cỏ ngọn nến là trong phòng chủ yếu nguồn sáng, chung quanh đều là một chút lấm ta lấm tấm nhỏ ngọn nến.

Cũng vụng trộm mở một bình hắn ca tư tàng rượu đỏ, xát chén rượu lúc chỉ là nhìn xem pha lê hiện quang trạch cũng đều cảm thấy mình nhanh say.

Từng Thánh Hựu sớm nói đêm nay sẽ tăng ca, cho nên Khương Daniel cũng không có chuẩn bị bữa tối. Vốn cho rằng thời gian sẽ rất dư dả, nhưng mà khóa cửa truyền đến chuyển động thanh âm lúc, Khương Daniel còn đang suy nghĩ cánh hoa tản ra có thể hay không quá lộn xộn, muốn hay không đổi thành đoàn mấy cái ái tâm.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa một nháy mắt hai người đều là có chút đường Ung.

Khương Daniel còn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất đoàn cánh hoa đâu,

"... . . . SuIprise?

Từng Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng có chút bất đắc dĩ cười,

"Ngày mai mới lễ tình nhân a."

Khương Daniel đứng lên, tay chụp chụp quần bình, có chút xấu hổ,

"Nhanh a, lập tức chính là ngày mai."

"Thế nhưng là ta đều không có chuẩn bị lễ vật."

Khương Daniel nếu có cái đuôi lúc này hẳn là tiếp vào bầu trời, ánh mắt hắn đều cười meo, lộ ra hai viên rõ ràng răng,

"Ca chính là ta lễ vật a."

Làm lễ vật Tăng tiên sinh rất có lão phu lão thê tự giác, hắn đem bên ngoài bao thoát, chân trần giẫm lên cánh hoa đi đến ngày tết người yêu trước mặt. Hai người thiếp rất gần, gang tấc ở giữa mũi hơi thở hấp hơi không khí chung quanh đều tản ra ám muội nhiệt ý.

"Như vậy, Daniel, ngươi cho ta chuẩn bị gì lễ vật đâu?"

Khương Daniel cúi đầu hôn một cái người yêu chóp mũi, đường đường chính chính lễ vật hắn có chuẩn bị, nhưng giờ phút này rõ ràng không phải lúc nói chuyện này.

Hắn nắm người yêu tay mò hướng cơ bụng của mình.

"Ta mời ca ăn bạch sô cô la."

Lại không biết từ chỗ nào lấy ra một đóa hoa hồng cắn ở trong miệng, mồm miệng không rõ hết lần này tới lần khác gợi cảm

Kinh người,

"Hoa hồng mùi vị."

Nói xong hắn không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng, đem hoa hồng cắm vào người yêu tây trong túi quần, sau đó nắm hắn đến bên cạnh bàn rót một chén rượu đỏ.

Chén rượu xát hai cái có chút dư thừa.

Khương Daniel nhờ một chút trong chén rượu sau đó ngậm một miệng lớn độ hướng người yêu.

Nụ hôn này rất ẩm ướt, miệng tân cùng rượu dịch hỗn hợp theo sau quấn giao bị hấp thu bị nuốt.

Một ngụm độ xong tiếp lấy lại là một ngụm, ngày tết người yêu hôn qua tại cường thế, từng Thánh Hựu từ một bắt đầu còn có thể đáp lại đến dần dần chống đỡ không được chỉ có thể bị ép nuốt.

Chút ít rượu dịch từ răng môi bên trong tràn ra trượt hướng cổ áo đem Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơ mi trắng nhiễm lên một chút nhạt đỏ.

Kỳ thật cũng không có bị rót bao nhiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đã đỏ đến nóng lên, cả người bị thân đến choáng váng mở ra miệng thở lồng ngực chấn động chấn động, con mắt cũng bị thân phải ngập nước.

Hắn bộ dạng này so say rượu người.

Khương Daniel đem miệng bên trong sau cùng một điểm rượu đỏ độ xong, ngược lại hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu mắt con ngươi, lại dọc theo người yêu cái cằm hướng xuống hôn, đem vừa mới tràn ra tới rượu dịch liếm láp cái sạch sẽ.

"Ca rất ngọt."

Từng Thánh Hựu tiếp lấy Khương Daniel cổ,

"Không phải ăn bạch sô cô la sao? Làm sao uống."

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, thẳng lên cõng lại rót một chén rượu, sau đó từ Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo xối đi vào.

Hắn tiến đến người yêu bên tai, thấp giọng nói,

"Gấp cái gì, vừa mới là khai vị rượu, hiện tại cho ngươi cho ăn bữa ăn chính."

Áo sơmi triệt để bị làm ẩm ướt, Khương Daniel ôm lấy người yêu phóng tới trên ghế sa lon, vùi đầu dùng cho răng cắn mở áo sơmi nút thắt.

Rượu đỏ chảy qua địa phương lưu lại mấy hàng khô cạn dấu vết, Khương Daniel hôn lên, nước bọt lại đem dấu vết thấm ướt phát ra có chút dâm mỹ ánh sáng.

"Bộ ngực luân hãm một mảng lớn, ngay cả núm vú cũng không có trốn qua một kiếp. Vốn là hồng hồng núm vú phối thêm trước ngực sắp xếp sắc lộ ra càng thêm ngon miệng.

Khương Daniel che đi lên, thuần thục hút lấy cũng sẽ không ra sữa một đôi nhỏ sữa. Sữa nhọn bị trêu chọc đỏ lên đứng thẳng, giống hai dĩnh diễm quen anh đào thúc giục người đi ngắt lấy.

Yêu người thân thể chịu đủ tình ái, chỗ đến đều mẫn cảm, Khương Daniel chỉ là hôn liền để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khó nhịn. Hắn tính khí nửa đột nhiên, hai chân vô ý thức mài đạp, miệng bên trong còn phát ra nhỏ vụn hừ hừ âm thanh.

"Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi mặc cùng không có mặc mình không có gì khác biệt, quần tây khóa kéo cũng nửa mở, Khương Daniel nhìn xuống áo mũ chỉnh tề mình, dứt khoát vào tay đem người yêu bắt sạch sẽ nhưng sau đem hắn tiếp vào trên người mình,

"Ta lễ vật ta dỡ sạch, đến lượt ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đã đi lên, hầu hạ lên người yêu cũng không nhăn nhó, hắn thoát Khương Daniel áo, tay trái sờ lấy bạch sô cô la khối tay phải hướng xuống cởi thắt lưng cùng khóa kéo.

Khương gia hai huynh đệ dáng người đều rất ưu tú, rộng chân dài có cơ bụng, xem ra đẹp mắt tay cảm giác cũng vô cùng tốt.

Thánh Hựu sờ tới sờ lui yêu thích không nỡ rời tay, dứt khoát vùi đầu dùng mặt tặng tặng sau đó hút.

Khương Daniel đã sớm cương, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa giải khai quần của hắn đem đồ lót hướng xuống, | dương vật một chút liền bắn ra ngoài, lại lớn vừa cứng, tinh thần có phải hay không.

| Thánh Hựu dọc theo cơ bụng hình dáng hướng xuống liếm, dương vật tồn tại cảm quá mạnh nhanh chống đỡ hắn cái cằm.

Hắn dứt khoát cười thở hai ngụm đỉnh,

"Ngươi mời ta ăn bạch sô cô la còn đưa sô cô la bổng sao?"

Khương Daniel thanh âm nhiễm lên tình dục có chút tối câm,

"Đúng, hay là sữa bò có nhân."

"Lưu manh."

| mắng chửi người danh từ thả tại tình cảnh này lại thành tán tỉnh ý vị.

Thánh Hựu là không biết mình có bao nhiêu hờn dỗi, Khương Daniel chịu không nổi dứt khoát một lần nữa đem yêu người ép trở lại hạ.

Ở trên ghế sa lon làm là sớm có dự mưu, bôi trơn liền thả tại đưa tay nhưng phải địa phương. Tiền hí tây người sâm đến liếm đi làm phải cũng kém không nhiều, Khương Daniel hướng trên tay chen chút bôi trơn một | bên cạnh cúi đầu hôn hướng người yêu một bên đem bàn tay hướng người yêu sau huyệt cho hắn làm khuếch trương.

| lễ tình nhân làm được khắc sâu một chút cũng không quan hệ, từng Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng cho người yêu phê thông hành | chứng cho nên tại thân thể vẫn chưa hoàn toàn buông lỏng lúc liền ra hiệu Khương Daniel có thể tiến đến.

Khương Daniel tự nhiên là sẽ không khách khí, dê béo đuổi tới để hắn ăn hắn không ăn chính là ngu xuẩn

| khuếch trương không có làm rất đủ cho nên vừa đỉnh đi vào có chút khó khăn, nhưng là chỉ cần đỉnh đi vào một cái đầu, thân thân ra vào liền dễ dàng nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay tiếp lấy Khương Daniel cổ, cố gắng buông lỏng ăn người yêu tính khí, Khương Daniel thay đổi cấp sắc tính tình chậm rãi hướng phía trước đẩy. Đi vào cũng không có buông lỏng, một điểm một điểm hướng phía trước mài.

Ruột thịt chặt chẽ bao vây lấy tính khí, cho dù có bôi trơn, nếp uốn lực ma sát cũng làm cho ra vào không có dễ dàng như vậy. Khương Daniel vừa đi vừa về rút ra đút vào đến mấy lần mới dám bắt đầu dùng sức, may mà yêu người sớm bị thương quen thân thể thích ứng phải rất nhanh, không đầy một lát liền thúc giục Khương Daniel mau mau động tác.

Bởi vì gặp phải thời điểm tốt, đêm nay tình ái phá lệ nồng tình mật ý. Khương Daniel nhìn xem người yêu dưới thân thể gương mặt ửng đỏ, khó nhịn kêu rên, trong lòng cảm giác thỏa mãn bao vây lấy yêu thương so mới uống trân tàng rượu đỏ còn đáng giá dư vị một chút.

Chỉ làm một lần thực tại là có chút cô phụ cái này ngày tốt cảnh đẹp.

Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hai người còn tại cao trào dư vị, khí mà còn không có thở vân, khóa cửa đột nhiên truyền đến động tĩnh.

| cư xá bảo an rất tốt, cơ bản không còn tại nghị cửa trượt khóa tình huống, cho nên mở cửa trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện không làm hắn nghĩ.

Này xui xẻo đồ chơi nói xong không trở lại đây là muốn làm gì.

Khương Daniel oán thầm hai câu huynh trưởng, mắt nhìn lúc, vừa vặn mười hai giờ.

Cửa mở, vào nhà quả nhiên là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Nhiều như vậy ngọn nến cũng không sợ trông nom việc nhà cho."

"Ca ngươi trở về làm gì a không phải đã nói ngươi đêm nay không trở lại sao?"

Khương Daniel cả người đều không tốt, thật vất vả ngọt ngào vuốt ve an ủi thời gian cứ như vậy bị hắn ca pha trộn.

Hắn ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phòng ngủ đi, dự định lưu Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người ở phòng khách làm cô độc lão người.

"Ăn chờ một chút, đem người để xuống cho ta."

"Làm gì?"

"Mười hai giờ, thứ năm, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta."

Khương Daniel gấp, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thả lại ghế sô pha, quay đầu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ngọa tào ngươi có muốn hay không mặt a, nơi nào là tính như vậy."

Rõ ràng là anh em sinh đôi, hai người khí thế kém một mảng lớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem muốn nổ lông đệ đệ lý không thẳng khí cũng tráng,

"Hôm nay là lễ tình nhân, tình huống đặc thù."

"Vậy ta chẳng phải thua thiệt sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm bộ ho khan một cái,

"Kia cùng một chỗ?"

Khương Daniel còn không có lên tiếng đâu, trên ghế sa lon xem trò vui Ung Thánh Hựu liền tranh thủ thời gian lên tiếng cự tuyệt

"Không được."

Hai huynh đệ một cái liền để hắn dễ chịu, hai cái cùng đi lại thêm là lễ tình nhân loại này đặc biệt khác biệt thời gian, khẳng định sẽ đòi hỏi vô độ, hắn là thật sợ mình sẽ chết trên giường.

Khương Daniel tự nhiên không nguyện ý để ca ca bạch chiếm tiện nghi, thế nhưng là hắn từ nhỏ bị ức hiếp đến lớn, rõ ràng mình chiếm lý ngược lại còn muốn chột dạ chút.

Còn tốt hắn còn có Thánh Hựu ca làm hộ thuẫn.

"Thánh Hựu ca nói, không được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp lướt qua đệ đệ, đi đến trước sô pha ngồi xuống,

"Vì cái gì không được a? Ta cũng muốn cùng ngươi qua lễ tình nhân."

Từng Thánh Hựu đối yêu mọi người lập trường vốn là rất không kiên định, nhất quán lạnh tình cấp trên kiêm yêu người làm nũng lực sát thương càng không cần hình dung. Hắn nhớ lại lần trước bị hai huynh đệ đùa bỡn đáng sợ ký ức, dùng còn sót lại lý trí mở miệng đến,

"Ta ngày mai cùng ngươi qua nha."

"Hiện tại chính là lễ tình nhân đêm, đêm mai cũng không phải là."

Từng Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy cái này logic không đúng chỗ nào, nhưng lại không nói ra được.

Khương Kiện thừa dịp hai người bọn họ kinh ngạc thần ôm người yêu liền hướng phòng ngủ mình đi, Khương Daniel mặc dù rất không cam tâm, nhưng sợ chốc lát nữa ngay cả canh thịt đều không có uống, đuổi theo sát lấy ca ca tiến nằm

Thất.

Từng thánh khiết bị bỏ vào trên giường.

Quen thuộc phòng khách ngọn nến ánh sáng nhạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ yêu mắt người bị kích thích không có mở đèn, trong phòng màn cửa không có rồi, chỉ có ánh trăng xuyên thấu vào rượu một nửa ấn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Khi Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel vừa làm xong yêu, hai cá nhân trên người đều không mặc gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc toàn bộ đồ tây xem ra rất đứng đắn nhưng thật ra là nhất không đứng đắn một cái.

Đem cà vạt giải khai bên ngoài bao cởi xuống, lên giường để Ung Thánh Hựu dạng chân ở trên người hắn,

"Giúp ta đem còn lại đều cởi đi."

Không phải cái gì rất phức tạp chỉ lệnh, từng Thánh Hựu nhanh gọn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mô phỏng quang. Làm hắn kinh ngạc chính là rõ ràng cái gì đều còn chưa bắt đầu làm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí liền phải "Lão cao, như đầu vận sức chờ phát động dã thú, một giây sau liền có thể trong rừng mạnh mẽ đâm tới.

Khương Daniel một bên mọc lên ngột ngạt một bên bò lên giường,

"Làm sao làm."

Ba người như thế thân mật quan hệ kỳ thật không có gì tốt lo lắng, Thánh Hựu mặc dù hay là rất không có ý tứ, nhưng cũng không nhăn nhó.

"Ta dùng miệng giúp ngươi đi. Ngày mai trả lại ban, thay phiên đến khẳng định chịu không được."

Khương Daniel vốn muốn nói ngươi lão bản ở chỗ này, nghĩ nghĩ nhẫn. Khẩu giao là một hạng rất khó được phúc lợi, hắn hay là cố mà trân quý đi.

Cũng không phải từng Thánh Hựu bình thường không nguyện ý làm, chỉ là hai huynh đệ đều đau lòng hắn, hắn lại không tại sao chủ động xách, dùng miệng tình huống cũng rất ít, nhiều nhất chỉ là thân hai ngụm hút một chút.

"Vậy ngươi xuống tới."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hái hạ người yêu cái mông, ra hiệu hắn từ trên người chính mình xuống dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu bình nằm ở trên giường, chân bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện tách ra, Khương Daniel từ bên cạnh đụng lên đi hôn môi của hắn, tay liên tiếp hái treo hai viên tình dục hơi lui mềm đi xuống núm vú.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có nhàn rỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu không nên kỳ vừa qua khỏi, hiện tại có khẽ ngẩng đầu nghiêng

Hướng. Hắn một cái tay vịn Ung Thánh Hựu cán trên dưới ve vuốt, một cái tay khác nhẹ nhàng bắt làm lấy thánh khiết túi mang. Nam nhân chính tại độ tuổi huyết khí phương cương, bị người yêu kích thích rất nhanh liền có hào hứng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút một cái tay, thăm dò tính chọc chọc người yêu mới bị sử dụng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hợp nhổ sau huyệt. Thánh Hựu phía sau miệng khẽ nhếch, theo hắn tình dục bị tỉnh lại hô hấp tăng thêm, tiểu huyệt khẽ trương khẽ hợp giống tại lấy đồ ăn.

Khương Daniel đã từ hầu kết hướng xuống thân, sữa loại vừa mới bị chỉ làm cho có chút sưng đỏ phát suối, hắn hôn đi lên, không dùng lực mút vào, nước bọt thấm đến trên đầu vú cảm giác dễ chịu rất nhiều, nhưng là miệng vừa rời đi bộ ngực, đầu vú lại đau rát.

"Ừm

. . . A

. . ."

Từng Thánh Hựu phía trên phía dưới đồng thời bị chiếu cố vấn, hai cái người yêu đều ở bên cạnh cảm giác thỏa mãn xấu hổ cảm giác làm khoái cảm hiện lên cấp số nhân tăng trưởng, hắn khó được không có đem rên rỉ nuốt xuống, nhất phổ thông thấp thở phảng phất nấu nước sôi từ hắn trong cổ lật cút ra đây.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thử cắm hai ngón tay đi vào, đại khái cảm giác một chút người yêu hiện ở nhận thụ độ, sau đó xuống giường đi tủ đầu giường rút khuất không biết lật thứ gì. Khương Daniel tiếp quản hắn khu vực, tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngẩng đầu tính khí thay hắn cản động dục nhìn.

"Ca, ta chuẩn bị cho ngươi lễ tình nhân lễ vật tới."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở lại trên giường, dạng chân tại yêu trên thân người, Khương Daniel nắm tay dời lên đi tiếp tục đùa bỡn ca ca trước ngực tiểu Hồng dâu.

"Lễ vật gì a?"

Từng Thánh Hựu hiện tại kỳ thật không phải đặc biệt thanh tỉnh, vừa mới bị cho ăn qua một lần, thân thể so bình thường còn muốn mẫn cảm chút, lại thêm hai huynh đệ giở trò làm hắn hiện tại đầu óc cùng sau huyệt đồng dạng bùn ô.

"Sô cô la."

Khương Daniel chơi lấy núm vú đâu đều cười,

"Ca, ngươi sô cô la cũng là cơ bụng?"

"Cái gì a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trợn nhìn đệ đệ hai mắt, đem vừa mới lật ra đến hai khối sô cô la xé mở, thả tại người yêu một đôi nhỏ trên vú.

"Tiện nghi ngươi."

Hai huynh đệ trên bản chất đều là thực sắc tính dã đồ lưu manh, Khương Daniel một chút liền minh bạch Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý tứ. Hắn cúi người đem sô cô la ngậm hóa hòa với đầu vú từng miếng từng miếng một mà ăn hút, hai bên đều sau khi ăn xong, đem còn không có nuốt xuống sô cô la đưa vào người yêu miệng bên trong.

"Cho ca lễ tình nhân lễ vật, ca phải thật tốt ăn."

Từng Thánh Hựu trên giường thật rất ngoan thuận, hắn rất chân thành hôn trả lại Khương Daniel, đầu lưỡi tại người yêu miệng bên trong dạo qua một vòng đem sô cô la đều ăn vào đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có nhàn rỗi, mặc dù vừa mới làm qua nhưng vẫn là cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm khuếch trương, hắn ngón tay có thể luồn vào đi ba cây sau thử thăm dò ở bên trong chống ra, liên tục trừu sáp đến mấy lần, bôi trơn dịch dính phải không được làm cho cái mông toàn bộ ẩm ướt ngâm ngâm.

Khuếch trương phải không sai biệt lắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật lên, ra hiệu hắn quỳ nâng lên cái mông, sau đó không kịp chờ đợi đem mình đưa đi vào.

Khương Daniel nửa quỳ tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, nộ trương tính khí đỉnh lấy thánh khiết mặt, từng Thánh Hựu rất tự giác hé miệng đem Khương Daniel tính khí ngậm vào.

Quá lớn.

Hai huynh đệ bên ngoài là tinh anh ở bên trong hay là tinh anh, không ngắn nhỏ lại điêu luyện hậu quả chính là từng Thánh Hựu một ngụm căn bản không nuốt vào được.

Đằng sau còn dễ nói một điểm, chí ít lâu như vậy cơ vòng có ký ức, cố gắng ăn hay là có thể ăn hết. Phía trước vốn là không có mấy lần, thâm hầu đừng nghĩ trước, hiện tại ngay cả ngậm vào đi đều rất gian nan.

Từng Thánh Hựu không có cách, chỉ có thể nắm chặt Khương Daniel tính khí, từ sâm bắt đầu.

Tiền nhân cắm cây tốt hóng mát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có ăn cái gì đau khổ liền bắt đầu đỉnh làm, từng Thánh Hựu tay hái tiếp lấy Khương Daniel túi túi, miệng hút lấy quy đầu của hắn tại cảm thấy có thể sau khi thích ứng chậm chật đất ngậm vào đi sau đó cố gắng phun ra nuốt vào.

Đằng sau bị người điều khiển lấy Ung Thánh Hựu rất khó chuyên tâm lấy lòng một cái khác người yêu, nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy mình băn khoăn muốn cho người yêu đền bù, cho nên cố gắng muốn làm tốt.

Bộ kia vô cùng đáng thương dáng vẻ thấy Khương Daniel tính khí lại trướng lớn hơn một vòng, từng Thánh Hựu biểu lộ càng ủy khuất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ vào thánh khiết eo, ngay từ đầu rất cẩn thận co rúm, phát hiện từng Thánh Hựu nhưng lấy chịu đựng sau động tác liền dần dần thả mạnh mẽ đâm tới.

Cái này khổ từng Thánh Hựu, thử nhiều lần, cuối cùng đem Khương Daniel ngậm vào đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái sâu đỉnh kém chút để hắn yết hầu bị bắt mặc.

Nhưng lần này phảng phất mở ra cái gì chốt mở, từng Thánh Hựu ngậm vào lại càng dễ, mặc dù không có thể đem Khương Daniel toàn bộ ăn vào đi, nhưng có thể ăn rất lớn một đoạn, còn lại ở bên ngoài một đoạn Ung Thánh Hựu liền dùng tay nắm lấy, liên tiếp túi túi cùng một chỗ loay hoay.

Khương Daniel được thú, tay nắm Ung Thánh Hựu vai, phối hợp với huynh trưởng tần suất một chút một hạ hướng phía trước đỉnh, mặc dù hắn không dám rất dùng sức, nhưng cùng sau không giống sinh lý xúc cảm cho hắn trên tâm lý mang đến rất lớn an ủi.

"Khó chịu sao?"

Hắn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu,

Từng Thánh Hựu khe khẽ lắc đầu, miệng bị ngăn chặn chỉ phát đạt được tiếng rên rỉ.

"Vậy ta tiếp tục rồi?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới mặc kệ phía trước thế nào, ở công ty thượng vị giả khi quen trên giường cũng có bài bố hết thảy bản năng. Từng Thánh Hựu ruột thịt rất nóng rất mềm, tính khí một xông đi vào liền sẽ bị chăm chú bao khỏa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thích nhất liên tiếp hướng phía trước cắm đến mấy lần lại ra bên ngoài nhổ, thành ruột không nỡ tính khí, nếp uốn ma sát trên âm hành gân xanh mang tới khoái cảm là không cách nào dùng nói ngữ so sánh.

Khương Daniel so sánh với mà nói xem như cái ôn nhu tình nhân, nhưng mà dục vọng hoàn toàn ăn mòn lý trí sau biểu hiện của hắn cũng không so Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt đi đến nơi nào.

Từng Thánh Hựu như cái có nhân bánh bích quy bị đỉnh ở giữa, hai bên đều là thủy triều đụng vào nhau, đem hắn cái này nhỏ yếu bất lực thuyền con lên trên đẩy. Tại lật thuyền trước một giây dục vọng của hắn miệng bị ngăn chặn, từng Thánh Hựu có chút mộng, hắn muốn hỏi vì cái gì không để hắn bắn, nhưng mà miệng bị ngăn chặn chỉ có thể phát ra ủy khuất nghẹn ngào.

"Ô

... Ân

... .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có buông ra ngăn chặn từng Thánh Hựu mã nhãn tay, hắn tăng tốc tốc độ, Khương Daniel bị hắn cái này một làm một chút đi vào càng sâu.

"Bảo bối ngoan, bảo bối chờ ta một chút hai."

Khương Daniel cũng tăng tốc tần suất, vuốt vuốt yêu đầu người,

"Ca vừa ăn sô cô la, ta cho ngươi cho trâu ăn sữa, pha trộn pha trộn chính là sô cô la sữa bò

Lời tuy nói như vậy, Khương Daniel hay là không có bỏ được bắn tới người yêu miệng bên trong, tại cao trào mưa như trút nước lúc, hắn phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng co rúm hơn mấy chục hạ, sau đó rút ra dùng tay thừa dịp lấy dư kình mà bắn.

Từng Thánh Hựu một bên ho khan một bên bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện mãnh kích tràn ra khàn khàn rên rỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên giường chính là sát phạt quả đoán đế vương, hắn dùng sức đỉnh làm, mỗi một cái đều đi vào rất sâu, từ trực tràng bắt tiến Ung Thánh Hựu linh hồn.

Ruột thịt bởi vì động tác quá kịch liệt mà sưng đỏ bên ngoài lật, bôi trơn dịch cùng bài tiết dịch thể đem cả cái đáy chậu đều làm cho ẩm ướt lộc một mảnh, dâm thủy theo xả động tĩnh bên ngoài vẩy ra, trong phòng ngủ chỉ có phốc phốc phốc phốc đập nhục thể thanh âm cùng ván giường ai nha âm thanh.

Từng Thánh Hựu tay chân thoải mái đến co rút cuộn mình, hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chịu để hắn bắn, để hắn một ngụm khí bị treo.

Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh nhìn cơn giận lại đi tới,

"Ca không sai biệt lắm được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này mới quyết định bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu, mấy cái sâu đỉnh sau rút ra buông tay ra, bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng.

Hôm sau, còn không có chậm quá mức mà đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép hỏi mình nhỏ một chút người yêu,

" Khương Daniel, ngươi thế nào liền thỏa hiệp, ngươi liền tất đây?"

Khương Daniel có chút xấu hổ, nhưng lại không muốn thừa nhận mình sợ ca ca, thế là giả vờ như vô tình nói,

"Không có chuyện, ta màu trắng lễ tình nhân đem tiện nghi chiếm trở về."

Từng Thánh Hựu xem xét lịch ngày, cho khí cười,

"Ngươi là heo sao? Mười bốn tháng ba hay là thứ năm! ! !"

-end

Lễ tình nhân vui vẻ nha


	297. *

DOC

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị sáng sớm tốt lành hôn thân tỉnh.

Trước đó, hắn chính mơ tới mình vì cứu công chúa cùng ác long vật lộn, kết quả ác long đột nhưng biến thành đại cẩu chó, liếm hắn một mặt nước bọt.

"Đừng làm rộn, cứu công chúa đâu. . ."

"... Công chúa?"

Một đạo âm trầm thanh âm tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nổ tung, đem hắn dọa cái thanh tỉnh.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện? Tại sao là ngươi, Daniel đâu?"

"Hắn tại lân cận thành phố lâm thời có tranh tài, vừa mới vội vội vàng vàng liền đi."

"Ta thế mà không có cảm giác... Như vậy Khương tổng sáng sớm không đi làm, chạy tới đối ta lại thân lại liếm làm cái gì?"

Từng Thánh Hựu lộ ra một cái kinh doanh mỉm cười, tránh giấc mơ của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ép tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, cười như không cười liếc qua hắn,

"Đây không phải còn chưa tới giờ làm việc nha, không vội."

"Không tới điểm ngươi đem ta làm tỉnh lại làm cái gì?"

Khi Thánh Hựu rời giường khí hậu tri hậu giác trên mặt đất đến, hắn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đá văng ra, kéo chăn mền liền che lại đầu của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không giận, hắn chụp tự chụp mình quần Tây bên trên nếp gấp, một lần nữa trở mình lên ngựa, đem khỏa trong chăn Ung Thánh Hựu lôi ra đến, đem đầu chụp lên đi, mặt thiếp mặt Ôn

Tồn.

Thật lâu mới mở miệng,

"Ngươi nhìn không ra muốn ta làm cái gì sao? Đương nhiên là ân ái a."

Bởi vì cái gọi là, ngươi vĩnh viễn không cách nào đánh thức một cái vờ ngủ người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm chặt hai mắt, không cho mảy may phản ứng.

Bất quá cái này nhưng không làm khó được Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn đứng dậy đem chăn mền xốc lên, lại lần nữa đem thân thể thiếp đi lên. Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc ngủ truồng, toàn thân trên dưới chỉ khỏa một cái quần lót, đồ lót bởi vì hắn không an phận tư thế ngủ, cạnh góc liệu ba cùng một chỗ, lộ ra hơn phân nửa cái bờ mông trứng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân mang trang phục chính thức, lửa nóng cách vải vóc đạp trên lan Thánh Hựu khe mông, hắn âu phục chất có chút cứng rắn, theo một chút một chút mài, thô ráp vải vóc tại thể Thánh Hựu mềm bạch mông bộ ma sát ra rất nhỏ vết đỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bàn tay hướng từng Thánh Hựu hạ thể.

"Đừng giả bộ bảo bối, ngươi rõ ràng cũng muốn, đều cứng rắn."

"Ta dọa."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem con mắt mở ra,

"Ta đây là thần bột (*cứng buổi sáng), là bình thường sinh lý hiện tượng, cùng như ngươi loại này vừa sáng sớm tinh trùng lên não phát tình quái có rõ ràng khác nhau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười, nắm tại Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí bên trên tay bắt đầu trên dưới đong đưa. Hắn bên cạnh cướp tìm bên cạnh đem môi gần sát khắp Thánh Hựu bên tai,

"Ta không phải phát tình quái, ta là công chúa, ngươi không phải muốn cứu công chúa sao, ta bốc cháy, ***#e, my little prince. . . . ."

Thanh âm của hắn bởi vì tình dục mà tối câm, có Hải yêu Siren đảo mê hoặc lòng người, khiến người thần trí Hồng tán ma lực. Từng Thánh Hựu trúng chiêu, hắn căng cứng thân thể không khỏi trở nên mềm mại, tính khí bị tỉnh lại phải càng phát ra đứng thẳng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dán chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hạ thân tiếp tục cọ xát, loại này chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài trêu chọc càng có thể thiêu đốt Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh. Khi Thánh Hựu bị câu lên lửa, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác trên tay tăng lớn cường độ về sau, nhận mệnh bích ngâm lên tiếng,

"Ha... Ngươi muốn làm liền làm, như thế bút tích làm gì."

"Phốc phốc."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn vừa thẹn lại khỉ bộ dáng gấp gáp xùy cười ra tiếng, hắn nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu lật cái thân, đem hắn chắn trên người mình ngồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trơn bóng nửa người trên trực tiếp bại lộ trong không khí, hai viên núm vú trướng cứng ngắc lấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay tại trên thân thể của hắn vừa đi vừa về lục soát, loại này an ủi tựa như là cacbon-axit đồ uống, khiến người nghiện lại càng ngày càng khát. Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu thở mạnh, thân thể không tự giác xoay động, hắn thẳng lưng, dùng hạ thể của mình đụng chạm Khương Nghĩa Kiện phồng lên một đoàn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn này tấm sắc khí dáng vẻ câu phải miệng đắng lưỡi khô, hắn nuốt nước bọt, mắt thần bên trong lên lửa, hắn bình tĩnh cuống họng, ngâm ra mệnh lệnh,

"Lẳng lơ, phóng thích ta."

Từng Thánh Hựu tại giường sự tình bên trên luôn luôn rất phối hợp, hắn cúi người xuống, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện kia một đoàn. Không biết là nước miếng của hắn hay là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỉnh hiếm ra dâm dịch làm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quần sấn hiển một mảnh nước đọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục liếm, từ quần sấn liếm đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ bụng, hắn đánh vỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện Âu phục giày da, dùng đầu lưỡi từng khỏa hơi mở hắn trên áo sơ mi nút thắt. Môi của hắn tặng qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện núm vú, chỉ là hơi dừng lại mút hít một hơi, liền tiếp tục hướng bên trên. Hắn hôn lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái cổ, vành tai, tay cũng không ngừng, hắn giải khai Khương Nghĩa Kiện da mang, móc ra hắn tính khí, cùng mình nắm cùng một chỗ, lẫn nhau ma sát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay chống đỡ eo của hắn, một tay mò về phía sau hắn, từ nó xương đuôi hướng phía dưới phủ sờ, tại chỗ cửa hang đảo quanh thăm dò. Ung Thánh Hựu giống con mèo nhỏ, ở trên người hắn lại thân lại liếm, đầu lưỡi không có gai ngược, cũng cào phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng ngứa ngáy. Hắn nắm tay rút mở sờ về phía đầu giường tủ, xuất ra bôi trơn dịch, chen một tay liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau hái đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể sớm đã bị thao quen, Khương Kiện không có rất tốn sức liền cắm đi vào hai ngón tay, tại cắm vào cái thứ ba lúc, từng Thánh Hựu môi vừa vặn tìm tới hắn môi. Bọn họ gặm cắn cùng một chỗ, đến một cái hôn sâu, hơi thở quấn quanh, thân thể cũng tại cùng một chỗ

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm tay rút khỏi đến, còn chưa kịp biểu thị cái gì, từng Thánh Hựu liền trực tiếp vịn hắn dương vật, lấp đầy chính mình.

"A. . ."

Hai người đồng thời phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn tán thưởng, từng Thánh Hựu thẳng lưng vặn vẹo trong chốc lát |, rất nhanh thể lực liền theo không kịp, hắn cắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai một ngụm, oán trách đến,

"Khương tổng, đừng chỉ để ta một người xuất lực, ngươi ngược lại là cũng động động a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhếch miệng cười cười, đem người yêu ép đến dưới thân, để hắn đem chân quấn đến mình trên lưng, thuận tiện mình ra vào.

"Đừng nóng vội a bảo bối, lão công cái này cho ăn no ngươi."

Nam nhân trước kia tinh lực vốn là tương đối tràn đầy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là nhân trung long phượng, hắn lần này nhưng đem Ung Thánh Hựu giày vò cái đủ ăn, tại mưa to gió lớn tiến đến lúc, từng Thánh Hựu mở miệng một tiếng "Hảo ca ca hảo lão công cầu xin tha thứ, cũng không có trốn qua bị dìm ngập vận mệnh.

Sáng sớm liền bị một trận hoan ái hao hết thể lực, từng Thánh Hựu xụi lơ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực, bên cạnh mặc hắn thay mình thanh lý vừa hùng hùng hổ hổ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm tay cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu hậu đình đem tinh dịch móc ra đến, lại dùng tắm gội vòi phun cọ rửa hắn tràng đạo. Từng Thánh Hựu còn không có từ "Tình hình trong dư vận chậm tới, bị cái này nhiệt lưu một đâm kích, thân thể mẫn cảm phải run rẩy.

Thanh lý hoàn tất về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn ôm trở về trên giường.

"Dọn dẹp một chút, một hồi đi ra ngoài đi làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân miễn cưỡng, tay hắn mềm đến cũng không ngẩng lên được,

"Ngươi thay ta làm, ta không muốn động."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không làm gì được hắn, lại nghĩ tới cái gì, nói,

"Ta bộ quần áo này phải đổi qua, ta chuẩn bị cho tốt lại tới hầu hạ ngươi."

Từng Thánh Hựu đem gối đầu kéo tới, đóng tại trên mặt mình, mềm nhũn một giọng nói,

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh liền trở về, hắn từ trong ngăn tủ lấy ra Ung Thánh Hựu áo, thay hắn mặc lên, lại giúp hắn đánh tốt cà vạt.

"Quần chính ta mặc đi."

Từng Thánh Hựu ngăn lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng hắn hạ thân đưa tới tay, mặt có chút đỏ từ bên cạnh cầm qua quần tây dự định mình mặc. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngừng lại động tác của hắn,

"Vẫn là ta tới đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để Ung Thánh Hựu đem chân luồn vào ống quần bên trong, sau đó thay hắn đi lên xách, tại chỉ kém kéo bên trên khóa kéo lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay dừng lại,

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến, ngươi hôm qua vứt xuống ta cùng Khương Daniel chạy, ta muốn trừng phạt ngươi.

Khi Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy không thể tưởng tượng nổi,

"Ta hôm qua rõ ràng chiếu qua ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt nghiêm mặt,

"Không có cách, ta tâm nhãn nhỏ."

Nói xong hắn từ điện bên trong móc ra sớm chuẩn chuẩn bị đồ tốt, cường ngạnh đâm xuống từng Thánh Hựu cũng không có có xách tốt quần, đem trong tay đồ chơi nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bên trong.

Thánh khiết thân thể vừa nhận qua sủng ái, thiên phú dị phiếu trực tiếp liền đem con vật nhỏ kia hút đi vào.

"

—— vừa mới ngươi còn không có chơi chán a."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút run chân, mặc dù trong thân thể đồ vật hiện tại vẫn còn tương đối an phận, nhưng bị dị vật cảm giác tràn ngập cảm giác để hắn căn bản là không có cách buông lỏng.

"Đương nhiên, ta vĩnh viễn chơi không đủ Thánh Hựu ca, ca phải nghe lời, ngoan ngoãn đút lấy khiêu đản bồi ta bên trên một ngày ban, ta có ban thưởng ờ.

Từng Thánh Hựu hít sâu tốt mấy hơi thở, buông lỏng thân thể, để cho mình tận lực không muốn đi cảm thụ hạ thân sưng cảm giác, hắn không cao hứng nói:

"Còn ban thưởng, Khương tổng, ngươi thứ ba đã nói xong lễ vật đều không cho ta đâu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hất lên Ung Thánh Hựu eo, dùng mình chống đỡ lấy run chân người yêu, cười hì hì

Nói,

"Phần thưởng này chính là ta thiếu ngươi lễ vật kia, ta đảm bảo ngươi hài lòng, bảo bối ngươi liền nhịn một chút đi, có được hay không."

Từng Thánh Hựu liền không có học được qua cự tuyệt hai anh em họ, hắn tức giận nói,

"Được rồi, ta đi làm đi, hôm nay còn có sẽ muốn mở đâu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn đây là đồng ý, luôn luôn trầm ổn bá đạo lão hồ ly Khương tổng, một chút | nhịn không được bại lộ nguyên hình, dao lên chó cái đuôi.

Hắn hất lên Ung Thánh Hựu lên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu đi mấy bước này, dần dần quen thuộc trong thân thể có dị vật cảm giác, nhưng ngồi trên xe về sau, món đồ kia không biết đâm chọt cái gì phương, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân bắt đầu khó chịu, hắn không tự giác đạp xe ghế dựa, đứng ngồi không yên. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn dạng này Tử Tiếu lấy trêu đùa hai câu, sau đó liền bị ngượng ngùng Ung Thánh Hựu giận mắng một trận, để hắn lo lái xe đi.

Đến công ty về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện được không có cái gì dị dạng, nếu không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầy đủ hiểu rõ hắn, nhìn thấy hắn đi đường lúc, âm thầm căng cứng cơ bắp đường cong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định sẽ cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm đem cái kia thao đản đồ chơi rút ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu thần thái sáng láng hồi phục đồng sự sáng sớm tốt lành, trong công ty nhân viên đều không nhìn ra hắn dị dạng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng tại phía sau hắn, cảm thấy có chút không thú vị, hắn gật đầu ứng phó một hạ các công nhân viên vấn an, không có hảo ý suy nghĩ một chút trong túi quần điều khiển từ xa chốt mở.

"A

. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ lên tiếng, chân mềm nhũn, kém chút ngồi dưới đất. Bên cạnh nhân viên giật mình một làm, nhanh lên đi đỡ,

"A..., khi tổng ngươi cái này là làm sao vậy, không có chuyện gì chứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ổn một chút chân, quay đầu trừng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút, sau đó như không có việc gì nói

"Không có việc gì, chính là chân đột nhiên rút gân."

"Ta đỡ từng tổng thanh tra tới phòng làm việc, mọi người tản đi đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước nhanh đi lên trước, đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cũng không có đóng lại chốt mở, khiêu đản ứng nên chính tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội làm sùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đường đi được gian nan, hắn cắn răng, dùng đến chỉ có hai người có thể nghe được âm lượng

"Trong công ty ngươi chớ làm loạn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện "A" một tiếng, đem điều khiển từ xa quan.

Cứ như vậy bình an vô sự qua cho tới trưa, ở giữa Khương Nghĩa Kiện xông vào Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng 3 lần, vì kiểm tra. Thánh Hựu phải chăng ngoan ngoãn cắm khiêu đản, hai lần trước hắn đều bị từng Thánh Hựu gào thét đuổi ra ngoài.

Một lần cuối cùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bàn tay tiến Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần chụp hắn một thanh cái mông, tại bị giận mắng một trận trước đó, vội vàng tiếp được hắn, an ủi để hắn nguôi giận,

"Trước chớ mắng ta, ta là tới gọi ngươi họp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, thật đúng là muốn họp. Hắn tránh ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm ấp, đem quần kéo tốt, thu thập một chút trên bàn vật liệu, sau đó liền lên cao quý đầu lâu, tiến về phòng họp, dùng đều vô dụng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ hai thanh trong túi điều khiển từ xa, câu lên một cái ngoạn vị tiếu dung.

"Tê

—— a

. . ."

Khi Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên bàn làm việc, hạ thân đang cắm một vật ha ha rung động.

Nửa giờ trước, hắn làm hạng mục người phụ trách, tại trong hội nghị công bố hạng mục tiến trình. Dù nhưng trong thân thể có dị vật, nhưng một buổi sáng rèn luyện thêm Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nại bản sự, hắn bình ổn kết thúc phát biểu.

Từng Thánh Hựu vốn cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ tại hắn phát biểu thời điểm giày vò hắn, tỉ như khởi động khiêu đản chốt mở bên trong. Bất quá Khương Daniel cũng không có làm như vậy, hắn nghiêm túc nghe xong cả đoạn phát biểu, cũng đưa ra mình hợp lý đề nghị.

Thánh Hựu ngồi trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, nghĩ thầm hôm nay cuối cùng nhanh vượt đi qua. Lại không nghĩ rằng cao hứng quá sớm, hắn chính tính lấy đại khái bao lâu mới lúc tan việc, một trận khoái cảm tê dại từ hắn đuôi chùy bên trên đánh tới.

Khiêu đản bắt đầu loạn động.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng, không để rên rỉ xông ra miệng, hắn giương mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa; Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại giả vờ làm người không việc gì đồng dạng, mặt không thay đổi nhìn kỹ bọn thuộc hạ. Tại ánh mắt đối bên trên về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn làm ra một cái nghi ngờ biểu lộ.

Từng Thánh Hựu răng đều nhanh cắn nát, cái này ra vẻ đạo mạo vương bát đản. Cái kia đồ chơi nhỏ không có quy luật chút nào có thể tìm ra tại trong thân thể của hắn thăm dò, lại tại mài tặng đến cái kia điểm lồi về sau an phân, chỉ tại kia phụ cận chấn động, đảo quanh.

Từng Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, thấp giọng chửi mắng, ở bên cạnh đồng sự quăng tới ánh mắt hỏi thăm lúc, trang làm không có việc gì lắc đầu.

Sau đó,

"

Một

Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đứng lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế mà đề cao khiêu đản chấn động ngăn. Thánh Hựu sau huyệt đã bị quấy đến một mảnh bùn, hắn bị đánh đứng lên về sau, chân đau xót mềm đến kém chút muốn quỳ đi xuống.

"Từng tổng thanh tra có chuyện gì sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm không có gì ba động, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nhìn thấy hắn đáy mắt hiện tinh quang.

Từng Thánh Hựu cố nén khó chịu, cả ở cũng nhanh muốn xông ra cuống họng âm thanh rên rỉ,

"Ta... Thân thể ta có chút không thoải mái... Trước hết... Về trước đi."

Khương Kiện giống cố ý đồng dạng không lập tức cho trả lời chắc chắn, hắn phơi từng Thánh Hựu mấy giây, mới lười nhác gật đầu.

"Đi thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một bước đều đi được rất gian nan, khiêu đản đang điên cuồng quấy rối, hắn chỉnh mồ hôi lạnh rơi.

Rốt cục chịu về văn phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên ghế, hắn đem mình đã bị thao cứng rắn tính khí phóng ra, cái mông khó nhịn mài đạp trên chỗ ngồi. Hắn muốn đem làm loạn xấu đông tây rút ra, kết quả Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuyên chiếu thanh âm quanh quẩn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, hắn chỉ có thể coi như thôi

"A

. . . A

... ."

Hắn bắt đầu mê loạn rên rỉ, tạp âm còn làm bộ khóc thút thít, giống là nghĩ đến hắn này tấm chật vật dáng vẻ là bị ai hại đồng dạng, bên cạnh phun bên cạnh chửi mắng,

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện... Vương bát đản..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến vào văn phòng nhìn thấy chính là hắn cái dạng này, nửa người dưới nhếch lên, cái mông bên trong đút lấy khiêu đản, miệng bên trong hùng hùng hổ hổ, đáng yêu lại dâm loạn.

"Ngươi không phải nói muốn trở về sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được người đến là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tức giận nói,

"Bởi vì ngươi muốn ta như vậy ngoan ngoãn đợi cho tan tầm a..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị mình nghe lời người yêu làm cho mềm lòng hồ hồ, hắn tiến tới, đem Ung Thánh dụ nâng đỡ, trực tiếp kéo ra khiêu đản. Từng Thánh Hựu đã bài tiết ra dịch ruột non, khiêu đản dính sền sệt, kéo lúc đi ra còn ôm lấy vài tia nước bọt. Tiểu huyệt một chút mất sủng hạnh, khẽ trương khẽ hợp, giống như là tại im ắng phàn nàn.

"Bảo bối thật ngoan, lão công lập tức liền tưởng thưởng cho ngươi."

Từng Thánh Hựu lúc này mới con mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện,

"Lầm

—— ngươi tại sao mặc áo khoác trắng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện móc ra bản thân chuẩn bị kỹ càng lễ vật —— tuyến tiền liệt xoa bóp khí,

"Bởi vì ta muốn cho bảo bối kiểm tra thân thể a."

Sau đó liền đến vừa mới hình tượng, bàn làm việc bị xem như kiểm tra thân thể thớt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện để Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp ở phía trên, gọi hắn buông lỏng mình cơ vòng, sau đó đem trước liệt tuyến xoa bóp khí cắm vào.

Ngay từ đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cảm giác gì, cái đồ chơi này liền cùng cây phổ thông gậy đấm bóp đồng dạng, một lát sau, máy móc bắt đầu làm việc, khi Thánh Hựu cái này mới chậm rãi phẩm ra điểm mùi vị đến

"Ha... A... Ha..."

Bắp cho điểm kia tấp nập kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể cuộn tròn lại với nhau,

"Làm sao rồi?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lo lắng hỏi,

"Ta... Ta nghĩ đi tiểu."

"Trong sách hướng dẫn nói, có sai lầm cấm cảm giác là hiện tượng bình thường, bảo bối nhịn một chút liền qua

Đi."

"Ha... Ta không muốn... Không muốn

Từng Thánh Hựu phía trước đã bài tiết ra tuyến tiền liệt dịch, hắn tại liên tiếp kích thích hạ thủ chân khó nhịn không ngừng loạn động, dòng điện cảm giác mà bên trong ba truyền đến toàn thân hắn.

"Van cầu ngươi... Nhiều lắm... Ta không muốn... A... . . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạ thân cũng sưng khó chịu, hắn đem xoa bóp khí rút ra, từng Thánh Hựu bị không hư cảm giác thiêu đến đầu óc u ám, hết lần này tới lần khác ánh mắt lại thuần khiết đến muốn mạng, giống con lạc đường nai con một dạng trong suốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn thật không nỡ giày vò hắn,

"Không muốn cũng không cần, bảo bối ngoan."

Nhưng từng Thánh Hựu lại không làm, bị thao mở thân thể phun lên Tiểu Ba một đợt thủy triều, tại muốn leo lên đến đỉnh phong lúc lại ba ngô một chút đánh vào trong biển.

"Không... Ta muốn... Cho ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui,

"Vậy ta lại cho ngài lão nhét trở về?"

"À không

. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, thanh âm mềm đến cùng khỏa thất,

"Ta không muốn cái kia... Ta muốn ngươi...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới đạt được cái này trả lời chắc chắn, đại não còn chưa kịp xử lý, bản năng liền khiến cho hắn nhào tới. Hắn dương vật vừa ra liền tìm được đường về nhà, tìm được kính liền hướng bên trong sâu đảo.

"Ung Ung, ngươi làm sao ngọt như vậy, ha... Ngươi quả thực chính là tâm can của ta, ta mật

Đối mặt người yêu lời tâm tình, khi Thánh Hựu căn bản không tì vết đi trả lời, ừ a a là hắn hiện tại duy nhất có thể phát ra thanh âm.

Nhờ khiêu đản cùng tuyến tiền liệt xoa bóp khí phúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra vào đến vô cùng nhẹ nhõm, tiểu huyệt một điểm đều không khô khốc, ấm áp ẩm ướt, mỗi một cái đều có thể thẳng tiến chỗ sâu nhất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để Thánh Hựu đem chân kẹp tại mình trên lưng, hắn kéo lấy người yêu cái mông đứng người lên, từng Thánh Hựu đưa tay vòng lấy cổ của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đến cửa sổ sát đất trước, từ nơi này có thể nhìn xuống đạt được ký túc xá phía dưới đến

Hồi hồi đám người. Ai cũng không nghĩ ra, xe nước Mã Long phía trên, có hai người chính tại phát thế nguyên thủy nhất dục vọng. Ung Thánh Hựu bị loại này cơ hồ trong suốt tình ái xấu hổ toàn thân phấn hồng, mặc dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực trấn an hắn, nói người bên ngoài căn bản nhìn không thấy, nhưng vẫn như cũ vô dụng . Hắn khẩn trương kéo căng thân thể , liên đới lấy kẹp chặt tiểu huyệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn giao nộp phải kém chút tiết ra ngoài.

"Ha ha, từng khi, bảo bối, buông lỏng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, để hắn thả lỏng một ít, hắn một cái sâu rất, tính

Khí hoàn toàn bị tràng đạo bao khỏa, lúc đi ra, ấm thịt cùng tính khí cấu kết khó bỏ khó phân, tại sắp rút ra lúc, hắn lại một cái động thân vọt vào.

Từng Thánh Hựu bị hắn thao nói không nên lời một câu đầy đủ, hắn chỉ có thể đem mình giao phó cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, để hắn dẫn đầu mình tiến về Thiên Đường, lại đọa nhập Địa Ngục.

Lại nhanh muốn tới lúc, từng Thánh Hựu khó nhịn phải cắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện bả vai, cái này tiểu dã mèo sớm tại tính sự tình bên trong, tại trên người chủ nhân lưu lại đủ loại kiểu dáng ký hiệu, vết cắn vết trảo đều là mèo nô Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự hào chiến lợi phẩm.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện. . .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện..."

Mèo con bị khoái cảm kích thích chỉ có thể la lên người yêu tính danh,

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng tay đứng vững từng Thánh Hựu phía trước,

"Bảo bối nhịn thêm, từng ngoan, chờ ta cùng một chỗ bắn."

"Ô... . . . Ha... ."

Từng thánh khiết hô hấp càng ngày càng nhanh thở,

"Nghĩa Kiện

—— "

Hắn rốt cuộc không kềm được, hôn lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện về sau, tại càng thêm mãnh liệt tiến công hạ, đem mình bàn giao ra ngoài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng rút ra mình tính khí, bắn tại Thánh Hựu trên quần áo.

"A

... A

..."

Hai người đều lớn thở phì phò, một lát không có cách nào từ trận này tính sự tình trong dư vận rút cách. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, hắn tặng tặng Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt, lấy lòng

"Ta như thế náo ngươi, ngươi cũng không tức giận sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bình phục hô hấp của mình, lắc đầu,

"Ta đáp ứng ngươi làm ẩu thời điểm, liền biết ngươi muốn giở trò xấu, chỉ là không nghĩ tới các ngươi ta diễn thuyết xong mới làm loạn, ta cho là ngươi muốn nửa đường để ta mất mặt đâu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục đạp trên người yêu da thịt,

"Ta mới sẽ không đâu, ngươi vất vả chuẩn bị lâu như vậy đồ vật, ta làm sao lại bỏ được để ngươi làm hư, ta yêu ngươi a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thành khẩn phát tiết tình yêu của mình,

Khi Thánh Hựu ánh mắt ôn nhu phải nhanh chảy nước,

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vùi đầu muốn cho hắn một cái hôn sâu, sau lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay chống đỡ,

"Bất quá, ngươi nếu là lần sau còn chuẩn bị cho ta dạng này ban thưởng, ngươi thử nhìn một chút."

END


	298. Chapter 298

🔌ooc

🔌 cấm chỉ lên cao

🔌 mặc dù muộn một ngày @ tây Dữu thanh nịnh bọt khí nước chúc ngươi sinh nhật vui vẻ nha! Tiểu bảo bối của ta mà 😘

0.

Chúng ta...

Trốn đi!

1.

Y công ty mới đẩy ra một trò chơi, tên gọi hạn định tình yêu.

Trong trò chơi có cố định bạn lữ, ngươi có thể lựa chọn tùy ý một đôi bắt đầu trò chơi.

Quy tắc của trò chơi là như vậy:

(1. ) đôi này bạn lữ chỉ có thể cùng một chỗ vượt qua bảy ngày.

(2. ) cái này bảy ngày từ trò chơi người thao túng tùy ý phân chia.

(3. ) bảy ngày sau đó trong trò chơi nhân vật nhất định phải chia tay, chia tay lý do từ trò chơi người thao túng tùy ý biên soạn.

2.

Kỳ thật liền xem như trong trò chơi nhân vật cũng sẽ hiếu kì vì sao lại có loại này trò chơi nhàm chán tồn tại.

Nhưng là càng làm cho người ta hiếu kì chính là thế mà còn có người chơi.

Đây là 1210 cùng 0825 lần thứ ba gặp mặt.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Daniel."

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Đây là lần thứ ba tự giới thiệu.

Khương Daniel khó chịu ở trong lòng lật một cái liếc mắt.

Vì cái gì khó chịu?

Đại khái là bởi vì lần trước chia tay nguyên nhân là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu khác có niềm vui mới quan hệ.

Mặc dù đều biết là giả, nhưng là Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy không vui.

3.

Khương Daniel không biết là bởi vì hệ thống thiết trí quan hệ, hay là mình thật sự có tình cảm, tóm lại hắn liền là thích mình cố định bạn lữ đánh số là 0825 Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có thích hay không hắn, nhưng là nếu như là hệ thống nguyên nhân, kia Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hẳn là là ưa thích hắn.

Khương Daniel không kịp chờ đợi muốn biết đáp án, ở trước mắt liền có có thể phương pháp giải quyết.

Chỉ cần trò chơi người thao túng để hắn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề này liền tốt.

Vừa vặn, người thao túng tại chỉ khiến cho bọn hắn ôm qua đi, lại mệnh lệnh Khương Daniel hỏi ra vấn đề này.

Ngươi yêu ta sao?

Đáp án đương nhiên là,

Yêu.

Bởi vì người thao túng đã sớm thâu nhập đáp án này.

Nhưng là Khương Daniel hay là rất kích động, ức chế không nổi kích động.

4.

Tại người thao túng tạm dừng trò chơi hoặc là quan bế màn hình thời điểm, bọn hắn cũng có thể tùy ý hoạt động.

Khương Daniel bị ma quỷ ám ảnh đồng dạng, đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt hỏi hắn.

Ngươi vừa mới nói là thật sao?

Cái gì?

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao.

Chính là ngươi nói yêu ta câu kia.

Hắc! Bằng hữu, chúng ta chính là một đống dấu hiệu, lại không có tình cảm, đáp án đều là cố định, ngươi vấn đề này không có ý Nghĩa.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem vô cùng tỉnh táo Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nghĩ.

Quả nhiên không phải hệ thống thiết trí quan hệ.

Nhưng nhìn sau lưng trong trò chơi khác bạn lữ như keo như sơn dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy không phải mình không giống bình thường, mà là Ung Thánh Hựu quá mức lý trí.

5.

Lần này trò chơi kết thúc là Ung Thánh Hựu thân hoạn bệnh nặng, dược thạch không y.

Khương Daniel khóc đến phá lệ thương tâm, mặc dù hắn biết đây chỉ là cái trò chơi, bọn hắn đều chỉ là một đống dấu hiệu, màn hình cướp mất thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ trở về.

Hắc! Bằng hữu, ngươi làm sao khóc đến hung ác như thế, ta lại không phải thật chết mất, chỉ cần dấu hiệu không bị xóa bỏ, ta đều sẽ trở về a.

Thế nhưng là ta sợ hãi mất đi ngươi, liền xem như giả cũng sẽ đau lòng, ta thích ngươi, ta yêu ngươi, lại có ai nói qua dấu hiệu không thể có tình cảm đâu!

Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cho hắn một cái kéo dài hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy hắn ra, cái này khiến Khương Daniel thật bất ngờ.

Là như vậy sao?

Khương Daniel nhìn xem bị mình buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu sờ lấy bên trái lồng ngực lăng tại nguyên chỗ lẩm bẩm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm qua Khương Daniel tay, thả tại ngực của mình.

Ngươi có cảm giác hay không trong thân thể ta vị trí này, nhảy rất nghiêm trọng?

Ngươi biết tại sao không?

Vì cái gì?

Ung Thánh Hựu mê mang nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Bởi vì ngươi cũng thích ta.

Khương Daniel vạn phần khẳng định.

6.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn lợi dụng thời gian làm việc quang minh chính đại yêu đương.

fine.

Lúc đầu cũng là khoản yêu đương trò chơi.

Bọn hắn trong trò chơi làm bộ thử thăm dò lẫn nhau đã sớm sáng tỏ thực tình, trao đổi lấy cái này đến cái khác tràn ngập yêu thương hôn.

Lần này bảy ngày lại muốn đi qua, hai người không biết sẽ lấy lý do gì tách ra.

7.

Khương Daniel hất ra Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tại trên cánh tay mình tay, một mặt lạnh lùng nói.

Ta không yêu ngươi.

Cứ việc Khương Daniel trong mắt đều là không bỏ, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là bị phô thiên cái địa ngạt thở cảm giác chỗ vây quanh.

Trò chơi kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu hống rất lâu, mới khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để an tâm.

Chúng ta trốn đi.

Đây là hai người lần thứ nhất nhấc lên cái đề tài này.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy dạng này trò chơi đối lẫn nhau là một loại tra tấn.

Chúng ta chỉ là dấu hiệu, có thể trốn tới chỗ đó? Một cái khác trò chơi sao?

8.

Trò chơi ứng người chơi yêu cầu muốn sửa chữa bản thăng cấp.

Bên trong lớn nhất cải biến chính là bạn lữ không còn cố nhất định có thể tùy ý phối hợp.

Dấu hiệu nhóm đều bối rối lên, dù sao lấy công việc đánh ngụy trang mà yêu đương người, không chỉ đám bọn hắn hai cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng đánh số là 0809 tên là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dấu hiệu đàm một lần bảy ngày yêu đương về sau, lần thứ hai nhấc lên cái đề tài này.

Chúng ta...

Trốn đi!

9.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật có ý nghĩ này bắt đầu liền đang suy nghĩ chuyện này khả thi.

Khác trong trò chơi có thành công chạy ra tiền lệ, mặc dù không biết như thế nào mới tính thật thành công, nhưng là trong trò chơi xác thực không có bọn hắn dấu hiệu, mà lại không phải bị xóa bỏ.

Chúng ta đợi đến trò chơi kết thúc, thuận đường dây này một mực chạy, chạy đến cái kia ổ điện nơi đó, chen đi ra, liền có thể.

Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu kể nghe được lộ tuyến.

Chúng ta đêm nay liền chạy đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật chặt bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay.

10.

Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay bắt đầu phi nước đại, dọc theo đường dây này, xem ra vô biên vô hạn tuyến.

Nhưng là điều tuyến này cuối cùng, chính là tự do.

Hai người biết thật sự nếu không nhanh lên liền sẽ bị bắt về.

Đương nhiên, trong trò chơi cũng sẽ có cảnh sát đến duy trì trật tự.

Tại Khương Daniel dùng sức đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ cái kia đầu cắm trong khe hở đẩy đi ra thời điểm, cảnh sát đuổi tới.

Khương Daniel tại đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy đi ra nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không có bắt lấy Khương Daniel tay, hắn cũng không thể quay về trong trò chơi, nhìn xem Khương Daniel đến cùng trốn không có trốn tới.

11.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới từ trong trò chơi chạy ra kết quả là biến thành người.

Giống những trò chơi kia người thao túng một người như vậy.

Hắn mỗi ngày đều chờ mong Khương Daniel có thể đứng ở trước mặt hắn, cùng hắn nói.

Ta tới tìm ngươi.

Hắn không có cách nào tìm tới Khương Daniel, cho nên hắn lựa chọn trong trò chơi tìm tới đáp án.

Hạn định trong tình yêu khẳng định có người biết ta trốn sau khi ra ngoài kết quả.

Mở ra trò chơi, lựa chọn nhân vật.

Hay là tuyển người quen tốt.

0809 Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, 0527 Kim Tại Hoán.

Phối đôi thành công!

Hắn không kịp chờ đợi thâu nhập vấn đề.

Ngươi nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đưa vào đáp án, hắn biết như vậy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ tự mình trả lời vấn đề.

Nhớ kỹ.

Vậy ngươi nhớ kỹ Khương Daniel sao?

Khương Daniel? Không biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu hốt hoảng trong lòng cùng bất lực cơ hồ đem hắn chôn vùi.

Chỉ có bị xóa bỏ dấu hiệu mới sẽ không bị nhớ kỹ.

Coi như chạy thoát cũng sẽ không bị lãng quên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay che lấy mặt mình, nhịn không được khóc lên.

12.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã biến thành một cái chân chân chính chính người, hắn cũng bắt đầu một người bình thường sinh hoạt.

Hắn tìm được một cái lập trình viên công việc, dù sao hắn đối với cái này hiểu rõ nhiều nhất.

Hắn hay là sẽ thường xuyên mở ra kia khoản cho hắn sinh mệnh cùng người yêu trò chơi, vì tìm kiếm Khương Daniel tồn tại qua vết tích.

Trừ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng trò chơi lập trình người đã không còn người nhớ kỹ tên là Khương Daniel cái này chồng dấu hiệu.

Trừ Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không còn có người để ý tên là Khương Daniel cái này chồng dấu hiệu.

Hắn mỗi lần đều chọn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán mà bắt đầu trò chơi.

Mỗi lần đều sẽ hỏi hai vấn đề này.

Mỗi lần để bọn hắn chia tay lý do đều là lẫn nhau muốn đi xa.

Dạng này lần tiếp theo lại bắt đầu cái này trò chơi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ cảm thấy bọn hắn đây là cửu biệt trùng phùng.

Khương Daniel, ngươi đến cùng lúc nào mới xuất hiện a?

Rõ ràng là ngươi đem ta trở nên chẳng phải băng lãnh, là ngươi trước trêu chọc ta nha, ngươi sao có thể biến mất không thấy gì nữa đâu.

13.

Quen thuộc lấy bảy ngày vì chu kỳ sinh hoạt Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác trong hiện thực sinh hoạt cũng là lấy bảy ngày vì chu kỳ, mọi người bận rộn, bôn tẩu, nghỉ ngơi, hưởng thụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn rỗi thời gian tất cả đều hiến cho hạn định tình yêu còn có tìm kiếm Khương Daniel.

Mặc dù hắn không có mục tiêu, không biết điểm cuối cùng, nhưng là hắn cảm thấy dạng này một ngày nào đó có thể tìm tới Khương Daniel.

14.

Thời gian cứ như vậy bảy ngày lại bảy ngày quá khứ.

Phồn hoa như gấm đến cây xanh râm mát, hoa rụng rực rỡ đến tuyết trắng mênh mang.

Dạng này luân hồi không biết qua mấy lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại kết thúc một vòng mạt về sau, dậy thật sớm tới làm, bởi vì hôm nay phải có mới người lãnh đạo trực tiếp cưỡi ngựa nhậm chức.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được mới cấp trên tiếng nói, hắn nhịn không được cúi đầu run rẩy thân thể.

Hẳn là vui đến phát khóc.

"Mọi người tốt, tên của ta là Khương Daniel."

Nghe một chút xíu tới gần tiếng bước chân, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên.

Hắn trông thấy hắn mới cấp trên Khương Daniel hình miệng đang nói.

Ta tới tìm ngươi.

end.


	299. Chapter 299

【 Dan Ung Dan 】 ta là mèo

Rooney thị giác

Không có gì kịch bản

Điện thoại tay đánh một phát xong

Ta lại một lần không biết mình đang viết gì

1

Ta là một con mèo, tính danh gọi Rooney, nơi sinh ngày sinh đều không tường, bởi vì ta là một con mèo hoang.

Ta đối với nhân loại loại sinh vật này không có hảo cảm gì, nhân loại nhiều kỳ quái a. Rõ ràng có bốn chân, lại chỉ dùng hai đầu đi đường, còn lại hai cái đùi lưu tại không trung thật là lại quái lại lãng phí.

Nhất khôi hài chính là, nhân loại luôn cho là mình là thế giới chúa tể, cuối cùng còn không phải sẽ quỳ tại bản miêu trước mặt mở miệng một tiếng kiyo, cho nên ta nhận vì thế giới này chúa tể hẳn là mèo.

Bất quá ta cũng không có bởi vì là tôn quý miêu tộc một viên liền đắc chí, ta thời khắc nói với mình, ta là một con sẽ suy nghĩ mèo, cùng da đặc biệt thằng ngốc kia cũng không đồng dạng, nó mỗi lần bị nhân loại viên đạn bọc đường oanh tạc liền trở nên chóng mặt, mà ta, có thể so với nó nhiều kiên trì trọn vẹn ba giây.

Xin đừng nên cười ta, không phải bản miêu quá vô năng, mà là chủ nhân quá giảo hoạt.

Thử hỏi trên thế giới này có mèo có thể chống cự Khương Daniel mị lực sao?

Không có.

Khương Daniel, một cái có thể dao động Nam Hàn nam nhân, tại miêu tộc bên trong lừng lẫy nổi danh đỉnh cấp mèo nô, đang hồng thần tượng nam đoàn quên cầm chén nhân khí top, còn là chủ nhân của ta.

Ta nói qua, ta đối với nhân loại cũng không có hảo cảm, nhưng chủ nhân của ta không giống. Hắn là bản miêu nguyện ý cùng nhân loại hoà giải cầu nối, nếu như không phải là bởi vì có dạng này thiên sứ phụng dưỡng ta, ta đã sớm phát phát động chiến tranh cầm lại miêu tộc đối với địa cầu chưởng khống quyền, ta là nghiêm túc, ta không có nói đùa.

Hắn thật chính là cái thiên sứ, tại bản miêu lang thang thời điểm cho ta một ngôi nhà, để ta tuổi còn trẻ liền thành có người nhất tộc bị rất nhiều miêu tộc đồng bào ao ước. Mặc dù chủ nhân rất hoa tâm, có ta cùng da đặc biệt đều không đủ, còn đi thông đồng người ta nhìn thu, bất quá bản miêu là một con ý chí rộng lớn mèo, ta đương nhiên là lựa chọn tha thứ hắn a.

Nói đến ta đã thật lâu không có nhìn thấy để tại hạ vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo chủ nhân, nghe nói là bởi vì vì chủ nhân muốn tìm việc làm không thể không ném nhà vứt bỏ mèo, bất quá ta là một con cái bụng có thể chống thuyền mèo, ta sẽ không ngại, chỉ là có chút nghĩ hắn.

2

Chủ nhân bề bộn nhiều việc, ta coi là muốn cách đặc biệt lâu mới có thể nhìn thấy hắn, nhưng trùng phùng ngày không nghĩ tới đến nhanh như vậy.

Ngày đó ta bị nhân loại xa lạ nhốt vào mèo bao, sau đó liền lâm vào vô biên trong bóng tối, ta khẳng định là bị bắt cóc, lại có điêu dân muốn hại trẫm! Ta quyết định chịu nhục, ngoan ngoãn đợi xem bọn hắn muốn làm cái gì.

Tại hạ là chỉ dũng cảm không sợ mèo, nhưng tại không biết con đường phía trước như thế nào tình huống, ta quyết định lạnh nhạt chỗ chi tùy cơ ứng biến.

Không biết qua bao lâu, ta cho là ta mèo vốn liền muốn ảm đạm vô quang, ta nghe thấy tiếng bước chân quen thuộc, là ta anh hùng! Chủ nhân của ta Khương Daniel tới cứu ta. Ta tâm tình kích động không lời nào có thể diễn tả được, nhưng thân là tôn quý miêu tộc ta là sẽ không biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Dựa vào, hắn làm sao còn không có phát hiện ta, thế là ta bỗng nhúc nhích.

"Mọi người mau tới đây! ! !" Đây là chủ thanh âm của người, phát hiện ta thế mà không trước tiên đem ta phóng xuất, được rồi, ta tạm thời hiểu thành đây là đối miêu tộc tôn kính, trước hết để cho mọi người tới triều bái ta.

"Là Rooney, thật là Rooney." Không sai chủ nhân, liền là tại hạ, vĩ đại Rooney Benny.

"Rooney? Làm sao ngươi biết nó gọi Rooney?" Ta dựa vào! ! ! Đây là cái nào đồ đần?

Ta cùng chủ nhân trùng phùng cũng không như trong tưởng tượng vui vẻ như vậy, có hai nguyên nhân, cái thứ nhất là bởi vì da đặc biệt con kia ngu xuẩn cũng tới. Thứ hai, bằng vào ta miêu tộc trực giác, vừa mới thằng ngốc kia tuyệt không đơn giản, mặc dù thanh âm hắn còn thật là dễ nghe, dáng dấp... Ta tại mèo trong bọc không nhìn thấy.

Những cái kia ầm ĩ nhân loại rốt cục đi ra, chủ nhân đem ta cùng da đặc biệt ôm ra. Ờ, chủ nhân, ta là thật rất nhớ ngươi, chúng ta hôm nay có hay không có thể ở nơi này cùng chung cả ngày thời gian tốt đẹp.

Sao? Chủ nhân của ta đâu? Vừa mới còn tại đối tại hạ không ngừng hô kiyo Khương Daniel không gặp! !

Chủ nhân tuyệt không có khả năng sẽ bỏ lại ta cùng da đặc biệt, nhất định là hắn gặp nạn, ta phải đi cứu hắn.

Tại hạ là một con thân thủ thoăn thoắt mèo, ta gánh vác lấy sứ mệnh, đạp lên không biết lữ trình.

Ta vừa duỗi ra một chân hướng ngoài cửa thế giới thăm dò, chỉ nghe thấy vừa mới thằng ngốc kia phát ra tiếng thét chói tai. Quả nhiên là cái đồ đần nhân loại, không có chút nào ổn trọng, ta tập trung nhìn vào, khiến cho hắn thét lên kẻ cầm đầu thế mà là chủ nhân của ta.

Chủ nhân của ta, đối thằng ngốc kia giở trò, dùng nước dọa hắn, dùng tay mò hắn, ta càng xem càng cảm giác khó chịu.

Chủ nhân thế nào xem ra giống đang trêu chọc mèo đâu, nhân loại kia không phải mèo a, Rooney mới là mèo a.

Bản miêu ủy khuất.

Ta quyết định cho nam nhân kia một cái trừng phạt.

Ban đêm, là thuộc về mèo cuồng hoan. Ta nhẹ chân nhẹ tay lưu ra chủ nhân gian phòng, đi tìm thằng ngốc kia. Gian phòng hết thảy 11 cái, tất cả mọi người che kín chăn mền, mặt không tốt nhận, mùi ta cũng không quá quen. Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ đâu?

Sao? Vị này là, đúng, ban ngày ta nhìn thấy hắn thường cùng thằng ngốc kia cùng nhau chơi đùa, ta muốn trước từ bằng hữu của hắn bắt đầu hạ thủ.

Ta dũng mãnh vọt vào, tiến vào cái này nhân loại ổ chăn, sau đó ta cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy, còn đem hắn làm tỉnh lại.

Xuất sư bất lợi a, ta nằm tại chủ nhân trong ngực nghĩ như vậy.

Mèo có sai lầm trảo, ngựa có thất đề, tại hạ là sẽ không bỏ rơi. Nhưng ta lần thứ hai xuất kích chiến thuật còn chưa nghĩ ra, ta liền được đưa về Busan nhà.

Chủ nhân, xin ngươi nhất định phải thủ vững bản tâm, không nên tùy tiện liền bị mèo mèo chó chó câu đi, đặc biệt là loại kia hất lên da người mèo tinh, Rooney thành tâm vì ngươi cầu nguyện.

3

Tại hạ miệng có thể là bị từng khai quang, chủ nhân thật bị mèo tinh câu dẫn.

Khương Daniel khó được về một lần nhà, lần này còn mang lên bằng hữu của hắn, nghe nói cái kia gọi Khổng Thánh Hựu hay là Hồng Thánh Hựu vẫn nghĩ đến Busan chơi một lần, ta cái kia thiện lương chủ nhân đem hắn mang trở về.

Bọn hắn xem ra thật là một đôi thân mật vô gian hảo hữu, bởi vì, phổ thông hảo hữu sẽ không ôm cùng một chỗ hôn hôn đi!

Khương Daniel, ta đối với ngươi thật là quá thất vọng, bị kẻ ngu này ngoặt chạy không nói, ngươi thế mà còn là chủ động cái kia, đối phương một mực đẩy ngươi ngươi còn hướng phía trước góp, ném mèo chết á! Thế là ta tức giận meo một tiếng.

Khương Daniel dọa đến buông ra chết ôm hắn ca tay, "A..., Rooney là ngươi nha, ta còn tưởng rằng mẹ ta đột nhiên trở về."

Thế nào, dám làm không dám bị mẹ ngươi phát hiện, ngươi còn muốn sâu tủ a.

"Mặc dù khẳng định sẽ nói cho người trong nhà, bất quá nói thẳng sợ kích thích quá lớn, hay là từ từ sẽ đến đi, chúng ta nước ấm nấu ếch xanh ha ha ha."

Chủ nhân xoa nắn đầu của ta lẩm bẩm, lại giống là tại cùng người bên cạnh nói chuyện.

Hắn xem ra có chút khổ sở, ta meo một tiếng trấn an hắn.

"kiyo, ca ngươi nhìn Rooney thật đáng yêu." Chủ nhân nở nụ cười, ta vừa rồi lo lắng hẳn là dư thừa.

"Ừm, nhưng hắn giống như không phải rất thích ta." Chủ bên người thân nam nhân có chút buồn rầu nói."Nó xem xét ta liền đối ta nhe răng nhếch miệng."

Cướp đi tại hạ chủ nhân, ta đương nhiên sẽ không cho ngươi sắc mặt tốt, ta lại hướng hắn làm cái quái tướng.

"Ai nha nha, Niel ngươi nhìn nó."

"Ha ha ha, nó hẳn là cùng ngươi không quen mới như vậy, ca ngươi ngồi xổm xuống, ta cho các ngươi chính thức lẫn nhau giới thiệu một chút. Vị này là Rooney, mèo của ta meo, vị này là Ung Thánh Hựu, người ta thích." Nói xong chủ nhân lôi ra ta móng vuốt thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay, hắn nắm chặt một chút sau đó nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn ta đệm thịt.

Ta là cho ta chủ nhân mặt mũi mới không có cào ngươi, ta hung tợn liếc hắn một cái. Mặc dù tay của hắn tốt ấm thật là tốt đẹp dễ chịu ờ!

Vào đêm, ta tại chủ nhân phòng ngủ híp mắt, loáng thoáng nghe thấy có động tĩnh. Cửa phòng ngủ bị đẩy ra, là tặc sao? Ta nên làm cái gì, trước gọi tỉnh chủ người vẫn là trước cho cái này khách không mời mà đến liền đến một móng vuốt. Tại ta suy tư thời khắc, người kia đi đến.

Sách, thế mà là cái kia mèo tinh, không tại khách phòng đợi chạy tới chủ nhân phòng ngủ làm gì.

"Meo!" Ta phát ra âm thanh cảnh cáo

"Xuỵt." Nam nhân kia đối ta làm ra hư thanh thủ thế, ta liền thật không có gọi. Kỳ quái, ta tại sao phải nghe hắn a, tức giận.

Ta nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ chân nhẹ tay bên trên ta chủ nhân giường, sau đó ta chủ nhân quay người ôm lấy hắn.

"Làm sao rồi, ca muốn ta nha." Chủ thanh âm của người còn mang theo nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh mất tiếng.

"Ngươi nghĩ nhiều, ta chỉ là không nghe thấy khò khè cùng mài răng âm thanh có chút không quen." Ung Thánh Hựu đắp kín mền trực tiếp nhắm mắt lại.

"Phốc phốc." Chủ nhân cười khẽ một tiếng, nắm cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ngủ.

Chân thực mèo tinh, "miệng nói không nhưng thân thể rất thành thực", ta ở trong lòng yên lặng nhả rãnh. Cả đám đều có đôi có cặp thật sự là tội ác, may mà ta có da đặc biệt, ngốc liền ngốc điểm đi, tốt xấu là người bạn, ta tiến đến da đặc biệt bên người cùng nó chen lại với nhau cũng nhắm mắt lại.

4

Chủ người về sau cũng trở lại qua mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu liền chưa có tới. Nhưng hắn một mực dùng một loại gọi điện thoại di động yêu thuật đạo cụ cùng chủ nhân của ta bảo trì liên lạc, thật là âm hồn bất tán, nhưng chủ nhân vui vẻ ta có thể làm sao.

Ai, ta thật sự là một con chịu nhục bụng có thể chống thuyền mèo.

Lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã không biết là lúc nào, khả năng một hai năm? Không có cách nào, mèo tuổi thọ rất ngắn, mấy năm chính là hơn nửa đời người, vì sống vui vẻ một điểm, ta chưa từng đi ghi thời gian.

Cái này lần gặp gỡ là bởi vì chủ nhân chuẩn bị dọn nhà, hắn tại Seoul mua phòng mới, ta cùng da đặc biệt là hắn duy cùng mang đi hành lý. Chủ nhân mụ mụ rất là không bỏ, ta vây quanh chủ nhân mụ mụ chân xoay tròn lấy meo meo gọi. Nàng đem ta bế lên hôn một cái sau đó đem ta đưa cho chủ nhân, đối với hắn nói một câu cùng hắn hảo hảo qua.

Hả? ? Cùng hắn? ? Cùng ai? ? Sẽ không là ta nghĩ như vậy a? Không muốn a!

Trời bất toại mèo nguyện, ta nhìn cái kia tại nhà ga chờ đợi soái ca, kém chút không có khóc lên.

Thôi, lớn không được về sau Thiên Thiên cùng hắn đấu trí đấu dũng, dù sao tại hạ là một con dũng mãnh mèo. Ta sẽ thủ hộ chủ nhân của ta, lớn không được trả giá mèo mệnh.

Nhưng ta ý nghĩ không quá hai ngày liền cải biến, ta nhìn thấy bọn hắn tại phòng bếp ôm, nhìn gặp bọn họ ở phòng khách uống rượu, chủ người trên mặt thoải mái là ta trước đó cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lộ ra ánh sáng, ta trong mắt hắn trông thấy Ngân Hà.

Nếu một thân một mình thăng thiên, trông thấy vũ trụ lộng lẫy, quần tinh mỹ lệ, hắn cũng không thể cảm thấy vui vẻ, hắn tất muốn tìm tới một người hướng hắn kể rõ hắn thấy tình cảnh, hắn mới có thể vui vẻ.

Chủ nhân tìm được hắn vui vẻ, vậy ta liền cố mà làm tiếp nhận con mèo này tinh tốt.

Ta dù sao cũng là một con rộng lượng mèo nha.

END

Đếm ngược ba đoạn xuất từ lương thu thật « đàm hữu nghị »

Văn linh cảm nơi phát ra hạ mục thấu thạch « ta là mèo », bất quá viết Tứ Bất Tượng...

Hiện ở trong lòng có một ít cấu tứ, về sau hẳn là sẽ viết một chút Rooney thị giác Dan Ung ở chung phiên ngoại.


	300. Chapter 300

Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Hai cái yêu đương cao thủ ở giữa yêu đương.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*

=00=

We are the players, drowning in the sea of love.

=01=

"Đinh —— "

Thang máy cửa vừa mở ra, Khương Daniel lập tức giống có tật giật mình thăm dò nhìn chung quanh, xác định không có bị người nào đó phát hiện sau mới yên lòng bước ra thang máy.

Khương Daniel quen cửa quen nẻo đi đến đại lâu văn phòng tiếp đãi đại sảnh, tùy ý tìm cái ghế sa lon liền ngồi xuống, gỡ ra trên tay kẹo mềm đóng gói, một bên hướng miệng bên trong đưa kẹo mềm vừa hướng cổng ngẩn người, trong lúc đó còn phân thần đối mấy cái cùng hắn chào hỏi người gật đầu mỉm cười ra hiệu.

Đi vào đại lâu văn phòng người tựa hồ cũng đối cảnh tượng như vậy không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, chỉ là tại trải qua thời điểm sẽ đối Khương Daniel có chút gật đầu, sau đó đem hắn khi người trong suốt đồng dạng, bỏ mặc hắn ở nơi đó ngẩn người.

Nói ra mọi người có lẽ rất khó tin tưởng, nhưng đây cũng là Khương Daniel một loại giải ép phương thức.

Chỉ cần là tại KD tập đoàn công ty công việc người, đều biết nhà bọn hắn tổng giám đốc có như thế một cái dở hơi. Công việc càng nhiều, Khương Daniel xuống tới ngẩn người số lần thì càng nhiều.

Nhớ kỹ có một lần công ty đứng trước nguyên liệu thiếu nguy cơ lúc, cơ hồ là toàn công ty trên dưới người tất cả đều bận rộn tăng ca, Khương Daniel càng là trực tiếp Lại tại tiếp đãi đại sảnh trên ghế sa lon không chịu về tới phòng làm việc, đem thư ký của hắn trợ lý Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tức giận đến quá sức, cuối cùng Hoàng trợ lý dứt khoát trực tiếp sai người đem tất cả văn kiện đều chuyển xuống tới tiếp đãi đại sảnh bức bách nhà mình lão bản công việc, hồi tưởng lại khi đó Khương Daniel mày nhíu lại phải đều có thể kẹp chết một con ruồi.

Lúc ấy công ty tất cả mọi người tại vì nguyên liệu thiếu nguy cơ mà cảm thấy lo lắng, nhưng cái này kỳ hoa một màn lại lập tức trở thành đám người giải trí, mới phát hiện nguyên lai nhà mình đại lão bản cũng có một mặt đáng yêu như vậy, cũng đối Hoàng trợ lý không chút khách khí lấy hạ phạm thượng hành vi nhiều hơn một phần kính sợ.

Mà lại liên quan tới Khương Daniel dở hơi, công ty người cũng không có cảm thấy có cái gì không tốt, ngược lại còn có chút cao hứng. Bởi vì bình thường trong công ty nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, luôn luôn đều là nghiêm cẩn nghiêm túc, thường thường tản mát ra một cỗ khiến người e ngại bá khí cùng khí tràng, khi hắn một cái sắc bén ánh mắt quét tới lúc, mọi người liền sẽ sợ đến nỗi ngay cả khí cũng không dám thở một chút.

Nhưng là một khi hắn bắt đầu ở trên ghế sa lon ngẩn người, liền sẽ dỡ xuống trên thân tất cả thành lũy, nháy mắt biến thành ngốc manh thiên nhiên nhà bên tiểu ca ca, nhìn thấy người cũng sẽ mềm mềm cười, ăn kẹo mềm biểu lộ giống như là đạt được toàn thế giới đồng dạng thỏa mãn.

Công ty nhân ái chết Khương Daniel loại này tương phản cá tính, dần dà hắn loại hiện tượng này cũng thành một chủng tập quán, mọi người thấy cũng không kỳ quái, càng thức thời sẽ không lên tiến đến quấy rầy ——

Đương nhiên cũng sẽ có ngoại lệ.

"Cái kia, không có ý tứ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bước vào này nhà công ty liền cùng chỉ con ruồi không đầu đồng dạng khắp nơi đi dạo, nhìn Khương Daniel ngồi ở chỗ này một bộ nghiễm nhiên chính là này nhà công ty nhân viên dáng vẻ, liền tranh thủ thời gian chạy tiến lên đây hỏi.

Khương Daniel nghe vậy ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc.

"Cái kia, xin hỏi ngươi biết bộ phận nhân sự đi như thế nào sao? Ta là tới phỏng vấn." Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng hỏi.

Khương Daniel đứng người lên, lặng lẽ đưa tay ngăn lại phía sau trông thấy nghĩ đến giúp đỡ giải vây công ty nhân viên.

Khương Daniel chỉ một cái phương hướng nói, " ngươi dọc theo cái này hành lang đi thẳng, dựng bên trái trên thang máy lầu hai liền sẽ nhìn thấy công ty của chúng ta chiêu đãi chỗ, chiêu đãi chỗ người sẽ mang ngươi đi vào phỏng vấn."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ tìm tới cứu tinh dáng vẻ, luôn miệng nói tạ, "Cám ơn ngươi! Ngươi người thật tốt!"

"Không khách khí."Khương Daniel cười cười, "Phỏng vấn cố lên, hi vọng chúng ta về sau có thể có cơ hội khi đồng sự."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười gật đầu, "Tạ ơn, ta sẽ cố lên."

Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Daniel làm cái cố lên thủ thế, hít một hơi thật sâu, cả sửa lại một chút có chút lệch ra xoay cà vạt, một mặt bi tráng xoay người hướng Khương Daniel vừa mới chỉ đường phương hướng đi đến.

Cùng lúc đó, cửa thang máy mở ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tức hổn hển từ trong thang máy ra, vừa vặn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đụng thẳng.

Không có thời gian xin lỗi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vội vàng điểm cái đầu coi như là nhận lỗi, tại cửa thang máy đóng lại đồng thời hai bước cũng làm ba bước chạy đến Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Ánh mắt đột nhiên bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngăn trở, Khương Daniel vô ý thức quay đầu, lại chỉ tới kịp trông thấy chậm rãi đóng lại cửa thang máy. Hắn tiếc hận thở dài, kết quả lập tức bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho xuyên tạc ý tứ.

"Ngươi than thở cái gì? !" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở miệng chính là dừng lại quét ngang."Ngươi có ta nghĩ thở dài sao! Ngươi có biết hay không ngươi bàn làm việc hiện tại chất đống một chồng cần kí tên khẩn cấp văn kiện? ! Ta liền đi cái phòng giải khát pha cà phê ngươi liền cho ta trượt phải không thấy bóng dáng! Ngươi đến cùng còn có hay không tâm muốn công việc rồi? A? !"

Nhưng Khương Daniel phảng phất ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, đưa tay chụp chụp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vai, hai tay cắm vào túi thẳng vượt qua hắn đi lên phía trước.

"Khương Daniel lời ta nói ngươi đến cùng nghe vào hay chưa? !" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy mình thật là vì nhà mình lão bản thao nát lão mụ tử trái tim.

Khương Daniel giống là nghĩ đến cái gì dừng lại bước chân, quay đầu cười híp mắt nói: "A, đúng rồi. Mẫn Huyền ca, ta muốn hôm nay đến bộ phận nhân sự phỏng vấn tất cả mọi người tư liệu."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sững sờ rất lâu mới nhớ tới lời mắng người.

"Công việc của mình đều còn chưa làm xong ngươi quản cái rắm phỏng vấn a!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt đầu hoài nghi mình sẽ sẽ không trở thành trên thế giới cái thứ nhất bởi vì lão bản quá tùy hứng mà bị tức ra chảy máu não thư ký trợ lý.

Hắn phát thệ hắn ngày mai nhất định phải viết thư từ chức!

Nói thì nói như thế, nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kính nghiệp cá tính vẫn là để hắn vào hôm nay trước khi tan sở đem bộ phận nhân sự phỏng vấn tư liệu giao đến Khương Daniel trên tay.

"Ngươi muốn cái này tới làm gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhíu mày hỏi.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, chỉ là cúi đầu nghiêm túc bắt đầu đọc qua lý lịch tư liệu, trông thấy trên tấm ảnh quen thuộc người về sau, hắn có chút nhếch miệng, nhanh chóng nhìn lướt qua phía trên viết tư liệu, sau đó trực tiếp lật đến trang cuối cùng phỏng vấn đánh giá.

Trông thấy dưới góc phải màu đỏ hợp cách con dấu về sau, Khương Daniel nhịn không được cười lên.

"Không nghĩ tới thật rất cố gắng a..."

"Đây không phải ta buổi chiều đụng vào người kia sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tò mò nhìn Khương Daniel không tầm thường phản ứng, "Ngươi biết hắn?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Không biết."

"Vậy ngươi..."

"Ta muốn truy hắn." Không đợi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói xong, Khương Daniel liền trực tiếp đánh gãy câu sau của hắn.

"A?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không thể tin mở to mắt."Ngươi nói cái gì? !"

"Ta nói, ta muốn truy hắn." Khương Daniel cười híp mắt nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nghiêm túc lập lại.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt đầu hối hận mình tại sao phải cầm phần tài liệu này đi lên, hắn cố gắng duy trì bộ mặt của mình biểu lộ, thiện ý nhắc nhở nhà mình lão bản, "Khương tổng, ngài hiện tại đoán chừng không có thời gian yêu đương."

"Vì cái gì?" Khương Daniel một mặt vô tội.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhịn xuống trong lòng nghĩ xúc động mà chửi thề, mỉm cười chỉ chỉ bàn làm việc nơi hẻo lánh bên trong chồng phải giống như núi cao văn kiện, "Bởi vì ngài còn có nhiều như vậy công việc không có hoàn thành, cho nên ngài cũng không có thời gian yêu đương." Lần này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn đặc địa tăng thêm không có thời gian bốn chữ này âm.

Khương Daniel tự tin cười cười, "Loại trình độ này, ta một buổi tối liền có thể giải quyết."

"Nha." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật đầu."Vậy liền chúc ngài đêm nay tăng ca vui sướng."

Trước khi đi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng tốt bụng giúp Khương Daniel lưu lại một chiếc đèn bàn, hữu nghị mở miệng nhắc nhở nói, " Khương Daniel, ta cảnh cáo ngươi, nếu như ta ngày mai buổi sáng tiến công ty không có trông thấy cái này chồng văn kiện biến mất, đừng nói truy người, ta sẽ để cho ngươi vĩnh viễn biến mất trên thế giới này."

Khương Daniel: "..."

Tổng giám đốc Khương bắt đầu suy nghĩ mình đối Hoàng trợ lý thái độ có phải là quá mức tử tế.

=02=

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hôm sau đi làm nhìn thấy chính là nằm ở trên bàn làm việc một con chó chết, hay là đặc biệt lớn hình kia một loại.

Hắn bình tĩnh đi qua mở ra trên mặt đất tất cả bị thẩm duyệt hoàn tất văn kiện, thỏa mãn chụp chụp Khương Daniel đầu, tán thưởng nói, " sức mạnh của ái tình nguyên lai thật vĩ đại như vậy."

Khương Daniel vung đi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay, bất mãn hừ hừ vài tiếng, không nói hai lời liền quay đầu đi vào bên cạnh trong phòng nghỉ ——

Đi ngủ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng mặc kệ hắn, dù sao lần này chồng chất hai tháng công sự cuối cùng là giải quyết. Hắn ngồi xổm người xuống bắt đầu thu thập Khương Daniel xốc xếch văn phòng, lại đột nhiên thoáng nhìn trên bàn công tác tấm kia bị Khương Daniel kéo xuống đến phỏng vấn ảnh chụp, giờ phút này chính ngoan ngoãn thiếp tại hắn trên màn ảnh máy vi tính.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khóe miệng nhịn không được co quắp một chút.

Khương tổng, ngài dạng này rất giống biến thái ngài biết sao?

Khương Daniel liên tiếp ngủ mấy giờ, tỉnh lại chuyện thứ nhất chính là gọi điện thoại cho người của bộ nhân viên hỏi bọn hắn công nhân viên mới lúc nào sẽ tới làm.

Bộ phận nhân sự quản lý không hiểu ra sao, nghĩ bọn họ gia lão tấm làm sao lại đột nhiên bắt đầu quản lên thuê mướn người mới sự tình rồi? Bình thường thế nhưng là để hắn nhìn một chút lý lịch tư liệu hắn đều cảm thấy phiền phức.

"Báo cáo Khương tổng, ngài nói người mới là Ung Thánh Hựu sao?"

"Ừm, ta nhìn trúng tuyển tư liệu là như thế viết." Khương Daniel nhíu mày, "Làm sao? Còn có người khác sao?"

"Không có không có." Bộ phận nhân sự quản lý vội vàng trả lời, "Liên quan tới Ung tiên sinh, chúng ta để hắn tuần tới tới công ty đưa tin."

"Ừm, biết."

Khương Daniel đè xuống một cái khác bộ đàm, "Mẫn Huyền ca, tuần tới hành trình đều giúp ta thoái thác đi, tạ."

Tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở miệng bão nổi trước đó, Khương Daniel quyết định thật nhanh cúp máy bộ đàm.

Khương Daniel thở ra một hơi áp vào trong ghế, nghiêng đầu nhìn thoáng qua thiếp tại trên màn ảnh máy vi tính ảnh chụp, trong tấm ảnh người âu phục phẳng phiu, má trái bên cạnh bên trên ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi làm nổi bật lên hắn thâm thúy đẹp mắt ngũ quan, nhếch bờ môi quả thực là gạt ra vẻ mỉm cười, không khó coi ra hắn tại chụp tấm hình này thời điểm khẩn trương trình độ.

Hắn có chút nhếch miệng, duỗi tay vuốt ve một chút ảnh chụp.

Chờ lấy xem đi, hai tuần lễ trong vòng, hắn nhất định sẽ làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu làm hắn người.

=03=

Ung Thánh Hựu đi làm ngày đầu tiên có chút khẩn trương, may mắn xung quanh đồng sự người đều rất không tệ, cũng rất nguyện ý cùng hắn đáp lời, chỉ chốc lát sau liền đánh thành một mảnh, để hắn nguyên bản căng cứng tâm tình hơi thư giãn một chút.

Khương Daniel lúc xuống lầu nhìn thấy chính là một thân một mình ngồi tại nhà ăn nơi hẻo lánh vùi đầu ăn cơm Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn không chút do dự đi qua, liền hỏi cũng không hỏi một tiếng liền thẳng kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt cái ghế ngồi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, trông thấy là Khương Daniel sau ngạc nhiên mở lớn mắt, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới trong phòng ăn những người khác hướng bọn họ bắn ra mà đến quái dị ánh mắt.

"Là ngươi! Ngươi cũng tới nhà ăn ăn cơm sao?"

Khương Daniel gật đầu, "Chúc mừng ngươi nhập chức."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng bá bá đầu, nói: "Hiện tại tại thử việc, còn nói không chính xác đâu." Giống là nhớ ra cái gì đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên "A" một tiếng, vui vẻ nhìn xem Khương Daniel nói: "Chờ trở thành chính thức nhân viên thời điểm, ta mời ngươi ăn cơm đi! Xem như cảm tạ ngươi vào tuần lễ trước giúp ta chỉ đường, không phải ta kém một chút liền đến trễ."

"Tốt." Khương Daniel gật đầu mỉm cười nói.

Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu mang hộp cơm, lại vòng cố vấn một chút nhà ăn, "Ngươi không có cùng đồng sự cùng nhau ăn cơm sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, giải thích nói: "Ta cá tính tương đối sợ người lạ, sợ cùng đồng sự chỗ không đến, cho nên hôm nay mang hộp cơm, nhưng là hạnh thiệt thòi mọi người người đều đặc biệt tốt, đã vừa mới cùng bọn hắn hẹn xong ngày mai cùng đi ra ăn cơm!"

Xác định Ung Thánh Hựu không có thụ đồng sự khi dễ về sau, Khương Daniel "Ừ" một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò hỏi: "Đúng, trò chuyện lâu như vậy còn không biết tên của ngươi đâu. Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đây?"

"Khương Daniel."

"Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc trừng mắt nhìn, "Đây là bản danh sao?"

Khương Daniel gật đầu, "Ừm, nguyên danh gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng là bởi vì phát âm quá khó khăn cho nên liền đổi tẩy lễ tên."

"Nguyên lai là dạng này." Ung Thánh Hựu bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, thử nói mấy lần Khương Daniel nguyên danh, "Đúng là có chút khó phát âm đâu. Vậy ta gọi ngươi Daniel, có thể chứ?"

Khương Daniel: "Có thể."

"Tuổi tác đâu? Ở đâu cái bộ môn công việc?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục hỏi.

"Năm nay 24 tuổi, ta ở lầu chót công việc." Khương Daniel hàm súc trả lời.

"24?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười một tiếng, "Vậy ngươi cần phải gọi ta một tiếng ca, ta vừa vặn lớn ngươi một tuổi. Thế nhưng là ở lầu chót làm việc... Đó không phải là tổng giám đốc kia lầu một tầng sao?"

Khương Daniel gật đầu, "Đúng vậy a."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức thay đổi ánh mắt thương hại, "Vậy ngươi nhất định rất vất vả a? Ta nghe nói này nhà công ty tổng giám đốc người nhưng xấu, bình thường thích loạn phát tỳ khí, còn đặc biệt không thương cảm nhân viên."

Khương Daniel: "... Ngươi từ nơi nào nghe được những này lời đồn?"

"Trên mạng a!" Ung Thánh Hựu xích lại gần Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta cho ngươi biết, ta còn nghe thấy có người nói này nhà công ty tổng giám đốc nhưng thật ra là cái chơi bời lêu lổng phú nhị đại, chuyện của công ty bình thường đều là phụ tá của hắn đang xử lý, hắn cũng chỉ là làm dáng một chút mà thôi, trên cơ bản chính là cái fan đến há miệng, áo đến thì đưa tay tiểu bạch kiểm."

Tiểu bạch kiểm Khương Daniel ho khan một cái, cố gắng nghĩ biện giải cho mình nói: "Những này đều chỉ là lời đồn, chúng ta tổng giám đốc người rất tốt, cũng rất cố gắng đang làm việc, tối hôm qua ta còn trông thấy hắn tăng ca nữa nha."

"Thật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi nói: "Không có lửa làm sao có khói, ta vẫn cảm thấy cái này tổng giám đốc bí mật sinh hoạt nhất định cũng đặc biệt không bị kiềm chế, không phải ai sẽ vô duyên vô cớ truyền cho hắn lời đồn a!"

Khương Daniel: "..."

Nhìn Khương Daniel đột nhiên trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ý thức được mình giống như nói đến có chút nhiều lắm.

"Thật xin lỗi, đây đều là ta từ trong miệng người khác nghe được, cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không ra ngoài nói lung tung, ngươi tuyệt đối không được nói cho tổng giám đốc a." Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt cầu xin, nghĩ đến mình sẽ sẽ không trở thành này nhà công ty lịch sử thượng cái thứ nhất nhất sắp bị khai trừ nhân viên.

"Không có việc gì." Khương Daniel cười nói: "Dù sao chúng ta tổng giám đốc không phải là người như thế, ngươi ở công ty nhiều đợi một hồi liền sẽ biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nói tạ, một giây sau lại đột nhiên thoáng nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, "Hỏng bét, lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa nhanh kết thúc! Ta trước tiên cần phải về văn phòng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân thu thập trên bàn hộp cơm, hướng Khương Daniel nói ra: "Rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi, lần sau gặp mặt trò chuyện tiếp, bái bai!"

Khương Daniel cười cùng hắn phất tay, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng biến mất tại cửa thang máy về sau, mới thu hồi ánh mắt.

Hắn lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra thông qua một cái mã số, không đợi người đối diện nói chuyện liền thẳng mở miệng: "Đi giúp ta tra tra tới cùng là ai tại trên mạng lung tung tản ta lời đồn, nhìn đến lập tức để những người kia triệt hạ đến, không phải liền đợi đến thu luật sư tin đi."

Điện thoại bên kia Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sửng sốt một chút, hắn thật vất vả mới có thể có thời gian ăn cơm trưa, lúc này tiếp vào điện thoại một miếng cơm ăn tiến đi cũng không được phun ra cũng không phải, buồn cười dáng vẻ để ngồi đối diện hắn Kim Tại Hoán không khách khí chút nào bật cười.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trừng Kim Tại Hoán một chút, đem fan nuốt xuống mới quay về microphone quát: "Loại sự tình này ngươi để Kim Tại Hoán đi làm! Không phải mời một cái cố vấn luật sư muốn hắn làm gì dùng!"

Kim Tại Hoán lập tức liền ỉu xìu, "Mẫn Huyền ca, ta đặc địa đến cấp ngươi đưa ái tâm cơm trưa, ngươi sao có thể đối với ta như vậy? Thế mà đem công việc giao cho ta!"

"Hai người các ngươi biểu huynh đệ tất cả đều một cái dạng! Không có một cái để ta bớt lo!"

"Vậy ngươi không phải cũng thích nhất ta sao?" Kim Tại Hoán lấy lòng tiến tới, "Ngươi bỏ được nhẫn tâm nhìn ta hàng đêm tăng ca, có nhà về không được sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Ta đếm ba tiếng, không nghĩ buổi sáng ngày mai không xuống giường được liền lập tức..."

"Ta đi! Ta lập tức đi!" Kim Tại Hoán giây sợ cầm lên bao, cúi đầu tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên gương mặt hôn một cái, lập tức liền trượt phải không thấy bóng dáng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đau đầu xoa xoa giữa lông mày, nhớ hắn đời trước đến cùng là phạm cái gì tội lớn ngập trời, đời này mới có thể bày ra hai phiền phức.

Bi ai nhân sinh a!

=04=

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chạm mặt trên cơ bản đều ở công ty nhà ăn.

Hai người thường thường cùng nhau ăn cơm chuyện này đã sớm ở công ty lưu truyền một lần, nhưng căn cứ vào Khương Daniel phi thường không thích văn phòng bát quái văn hóa, cũng nghiêm cấm ở văn phòng tản không thật lời đồn, mọi người cũng cũng không dám loạn truyền, chỉ có thể tự mình bí mật đàm luận cái vài câu, không phải những này truyền ngôn nếu là truyền đến Khương Daniel trong tai, truy cứu tới, kia công ty bọn họ từ trên xuống dưới người sợ là đều sẽ ăn không hết ôm lấy đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là người mới nhập chức, có rất nhiều chuyện muốn học tập vào tay, Thiên Thiên đều bận tối mày tối mặt, trừ nghỉ trưa bên ngoài liền không có bước ra qua văn phòng một bước, tự nhiên không có cơ hội gặp phải Khương Daniel, cũng không có nghe thấy người của phòng làm việc nghị luận.

"Thánh Hựu, có thể nhờ ngươi đem cái này mấy phần tư liệu cầm tới dưới lầu sao chụp một chút sao? Chờ một lúc họp muốn dùng, mọi người thực tại là bận bịu không quá tới." Đồng sự nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói: "Ngươi mang theo tiểu Vân cùng đi đi, tư liệu nhiều lắm ta sợ một mình ngươi cầm không được."

"Được rồi, không có vấn đề." Ung Thánh Hựu cười tiếp nhận văn kiện.

Tiểu Vân là tại Ung Thánh Hựu về sau tiến đến một cái nhỏ trợ lý, niên kỷ so hắn nhỏ, vóc người kiều tiểu khả ái, cá tính cũng đặc biệt lấy vui, sâu được lòng người.

Tiểu Vân cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng tiến thang máy, vừa vặn gặp được bên trong Khương Daniel.

"Là ngươi?" Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ cùng Khương Daniel chào hỏi.

Khương Daniel "Ừ" một tiếng, không để lại dấu vết liếc qua đứng ở phía sau tiểu Vân, sau đó thu tầm mắt lại, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay bưng lấy mấy phần tư liệu.

"Sao chụp tư liệu?"

"Ừm, chờ một lúc họp muốn dùng. Chúng ta bộ môn đồng sự bận không qua nổi, để ta giúp một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò nhìn hắn, "Ngươi đây? Ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

"Dưới lầu, họp."

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghi ngờ gì, tầng lầu vừa đến liền quay đầu cùng hắn nói: "Ta đến, đi xuống trước."

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, còn đi lên trước giúp Ung Thánh Hựu án lấy mở cửa để cho hắn có thể bưng lấy tư liệu ra ngoài.

Cửa thang máy một quan bên trên, tiểu Vân lập tức chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người nơm nớp lo sợ hỏi: "Ung đại ca, ngươi... Ngươi cùng hắn là quan hệ như thế nào a?" Vừa mới Khương Daniel nhìn ánh mắt của nàng thật đáng sợ, dò xét bên trong còn mang một tia địch ý, sống giống như là muốn đem nàng ăn sống nuốt tươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, "Ngô, tính là bằng hữu a? Ta lần trước tới công ty phỏng vấn thời điểm hắn giúp chiếu cố rất lớn."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu loại phản ứng này, tiểu Vân sửng sốt một chút, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Ung đại ca, ngươi biết hắn là ai sao?"

"Biết a, hắn gọi Khương Daniel, là tại tổng giám đốc bộ môn công việc người."

...

Nhưng hắn chính là tổng giám đốc a.

Tiểu Vân yên lặng đem một câu nói kia nuốt về trong bụng.

Nàng mắt nhìn sắc thế nhưng là rất nhanh, minh bạch loại thời điểm này hay là không nên nói lung tung tốt, miễn cho đến lúc đó nói sai lời gì, gặp nạn nhưng không phải liền là nàng mà!

Một bên Ung Thánh Hựu một mình nghiêm túc tại hoàn thành bàn giao cho hắn công việc, hoàn toàn không biết tiểu Vân trong lòng bốc lên tâm tư.

Cái hội nghị này mở đặc biệt thời gian dài, chờ tất cả mọi người mở xong sẽ ra ngoài đã là tiếp cận giờ tan sở. Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản thu thập một chút đồ vật, cầm lên cặp làm việc liền hướng bãi đậu xe dưới đất đi, đi đến một nửa lại gặp cách đó không xa dựa vào thân xe nhai lấy kẹo mềm Khương Daniel.

"Daniel? Ngươi làm sao tại cái này?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên trước hỏi.

"Vừa mở xong sẽ, chuẩn bị trở về nhà." Khương Daniel hướng miệng bên trong nhét vào một đầu cuối cùng kẹo mềm, phủi tay quay người mở cửa xe, không cho cự tuyệt nói ra: "Vừa vặn ngươi cũng tan tầm, đi thôi, ta đưa ngươi về nhà."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp mở miệng, Khương Daniel liền đã phối hợp khởi động động cơ, trong xe chờ hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi, do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn là đi đến tay lái phụ chỗ ngồi kéo cửa ra ngồi xuống.

Vừa lên xe, Khương Daniel liền đem hướng dẫn nhét vào trong tay hắn, nói: "Trong nhà địa chỉ."

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng đưa vào tốt địa chỉ, trả lại cho Khương Daniel.

"Dây an toàn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngoan ngoãn địa hệ tốt dây an toàn, nhìn không chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm vào phía trước. Trên đường đi, hai người đều rất có ăn ý không có mở miệng nói chuyện.

Đến cửa chính miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu mới mở miệng đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

"Kỳ thật, ta hôm nay lái xe đi đi làm."

"Ta biết."

"Ta nói qua yêu đương, cũng biết yêu đương là chuyện gì xảy ra, ngươi vừa mới là đặc địa chờ ta tan tầm nghĩ đưa ta về nhà a?" Ung Thánh Hựu một chút cũng không có quanh co lòng vòng ý tứ, trực tiếp đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi.

Khương Daniel cũng không có trốn tránh dự định, không e dè nghênh tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt.

"Một cái nam nhân sẽ đặc địa chờ một người khác tan tầm chỉ vì tiễn hắn về nhà, đã nói lên là đối người kia có hảo cảm, ta nói đúng không?"

Khương Daniel gật đầu, một chút cũng không nhăn nhó, hào phóng thừa nhận.

"Nếu biết, kia liền nói có ý nói ngươi đi. Ta thích ngươi, ngươi muốn cùng ta kết giao thử một chút sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt giống như cười mà không phải cười.

"Khương tiên sinh, ngươi là yêu đương cao thủ a?"

=05=

"Khương tiên sinh, ngươi là yêu đương cao thủ a?"

Như thế lời thề son sắt bộ dáng, vừa nhìn liền biết hắn không phải lần đầu tiên như thế truy người.

"Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Khương Daniel hỏi lại.

"Nếu như ta nói không tiếp thụ ngươi thổ lộ đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel nhún nhún vai, một mặt vô tội nói: "Khiêm tốn tiếp nhận, dẹp đường hồi phủ, hôm sau không ngừng cố gắng." Hắn dừng một chút, lại nói tiếp đi: "Nhưng là ta tin tưởng ngươi sẽ không cự tuyệt ta."

"Ồ? Vì cái gì?"Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn xem Khương Daniel một bộ tự tin khẩu khí.

"Ngươi hôm nay rõ ràng có lái xe, nhưng vẫn là lựa chọn bên trên xe của ta. Còn có ngươi tới công ty phỏng vấn ngày đó, ngươi là cố ý tới tìm ta hỏi đường a? Rõ ràng lúc ấy đại sảnh còn có người khác, không nhất định không phải muốn ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhếch miệng, làm bộ ảo não "Ai nha " một tiếng, hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn nói: "Hỏng bét, bị phát hiện." Hắn đúng là tại phỏng vấn ngày đó một chút liền chú ý tới ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon đẹp mắt nam nhân, về sau gặp mặt cũng một mực vô tình hay cố ý tại cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm lôi kéo làm quen.

"Cao thủ ở giữa luận bàn, cũng vậy mà thôi." Sớm tại lần thứ nhất gặp mặt trong nháy mắt kia lên, Khương Daniel liền biết trước mắt người này cùng hắn là cùng người một đường.

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn hắn, hướng hắn vươn tay.

"Vậy coi như chúng ta đạt thành chung nhận thức rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ, nắm tay bỏ vào trong lòng bàn tay hắn bên trong một hồi lại lập tức rút ra.

"Hôm nay cám ơn ngươi đưa ta về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng quay người xuống xe, sau đó lại giống là cái gì giống như quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel nói ra: "A, còn có, ta xe rơi ở công ty, làm phiền Khương tiên sinh buổi sáng ngày mai xin nhớ tới đón ta đi làm, ta không nghĩ đến trễ."

Khương Daniel sững sờ, tại Ung Thánh Hựu vòng qua đầu xe muốn đi vào trong nhà miệng lúc mới phản ứng lại, lập tức theo xuống xe cửa sổ, hai tay trùng điệp dựa vào tại cửa sổ xe biên giới nâng cằm lên nhìn xem hắn nói: "Cứ như vậy đi rồi? Không muốn mời ta đi lên ngồi một chút sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười, "Khương tiên sinh, chúng ta giống như mới bắt đầu kết giao không đến mười phút, dạng này tiến triển có thể hay không quá nhanh rồi?"

"Vậy ngươi liền không nên cho ta chút gì biểu thị sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn, ánh mắt vô tội ẩn ẩn giấu vẻ mong đợi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, nghĩ một hồi liền đi lên trước, cúi người dự định tại Khương Daniel trên môi hôn một chút liền đi, nhưng lại bị Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ kéo trở về, quả thực là muốn một cái pháp thức hôn nồng nhiệt mới chịu nguyện ý buông tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu che sưng đỏ môi trừng Khương Daniel một chút, hả giận giống như bóp một chút vành tai của hắn, "Lưu manh."

"Lên đi, ngày mai ta sẽ đến tiếp ngươi, ngủ ngon." Khương Daniel cũng không giận, ngược lại cười đến một mặt vô hại.

Đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lên lầu bóng lưng, Khương Daniel cúi đầu cười khẽ, xoa xoa đôi bàn tay cảm thụ được trong lòng bàn tay vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu lóe lên một cái rồi biến mất dư ôn.

Sách, xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ có là cao thủ, hay là chỉ chọc người mèo con a...

=06=

Hôm sau Khương Daniel đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đi làm lúc, vừa vặn đụng nhau tiến công ty tiểu Vân.

"Ung ca, sớm a!" Tiểu Vân vui vẻ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi, lại tại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng người lúc nháy mắt cà lăm.

"Khương, Khương..." Tiểu Vân còn chưa mở miệng xưng hô, cả người liền bị Khương Daniel ánh mắt cho lăng trì phải một chút xíu đều không thừa, đành phải nơm nớp lo sợ đem lời thu hồi, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Cái kia, ngươi... Các ngươi cùng đi?"

"Đúng vậy a." Ung Thánh Hựu một chút cũng không có che giấu ý tứ, để mới Khương Daniel khóe miệng hơi giương lên một chút.

Tiểu Vân nháy mắt hít sâu một hơi.

Ta giọt má ơi, mới ngắn ngủi thời gian một ngày, nàng Ung ca thế mà liền cùng Khương tổng tại kết giao rồi? ? ? Đây chính là thiên đại tin tức a! !

"Vậy, vậy các ngươi tiếp tục chậm rãi trò chuyện, ta đi lên trước!" Tiểu Vân vội vàng xoay người hướng trong thang máy xông, một giây cũng không dám dừng lại lâu.

Bọn người vừa đi, Khương Daniel lập tức bất mãn níu lại Ung Thánh Hựu tay hỏi: "Nàng cùng ngươi là quan hệ như thế nào?"

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút mới phản ứng được, bật cười nói: "Ta cùng tiểu Vân chính là đồng nghiệp bình thường."

"Thế nhưng là nàng gọi ngươi Ung ca." Mới nhận biết mấy tháng không đến, xưng hô thế này không khỏi cũng quá thân mật.

"Nàng niên kỷ còn nhỏ, chính là yêu nũng nịu niên kỷ, nàng đối toàn người của phòng làm việc đều hô ca ca tỷ tỷ." Ung Thánh Hựu rất có thú vị mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Khương Daniel biểu lộ nhìn, "Làm sao? Ăn dấm rồi?"

Khương Daniel "Hừ" một tiếng, thẳng dắt Ung Thánh Hựu để tay lên chuyến tiếp theo thang máy.

Chờ thêm một cái tầng lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên tránh ra Khương Daniel tay, cùng hắn kéo ra một khoảng cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel không vui ánh mắt lên đồng sắc tự nhiên nói: "Nơi này là công ty, công việc quan trọng tư rõ ràng."

Khương Daniel dù có chút bất mãn, nhưng vẫn là nhếch miệng, đem hai tay cắm vào túi, "Giữa trưa chờ ta, cùng đi ra ăn cơm."

"Không được, hôm nay cùng đồng sự hẹn xong cùng nhau ăn cơm."

Khương Daniel: "..."

"Vậy ngươi lúc nào thì cùng ta cùng nhau ăn cơm?"

"Chờ ta tâm tình tốt thời điểm?"

Tại Khương Daniel bão nổi trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu cười híp mắt hướng hắn nói ra: "Khương tiên sinh, cũng không phải là chỉ có một mình ngươi hiểu được cái gì gọi là yêu đương kỹ xảo, ca vừa vặn thừa cơ hội này dạy dỗ ngươi."

Cửa thang máy mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu sái phất phất tay ra ngoài.

Tại cửa đóng lại trước đó, Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hình miệng ——

Cái này gọi dục cầm cố túng.

Khương Daniel cái này mới phản ứng được Ung Thánh Hựu là tại báo đêm qua nụ hôn kia thù đâu.

Xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ sẽ chọc người, còn thật biết mang thù.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại đánh giá thấp Khương Daniel chấp nhất trình độ, lúc tan việc vừa đến, hắn vừa mới bước ra bãi đỗ xe liền bị Khương Daniel chặn ngang ôm một cái nhét vào trong xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nói: "Khương tiên sinh, ngươi chí ít cũng phải trước hết để cho ta đem lái xe về nhà có được hay không?"

Liên tục hai ngày đều ở công ty, xe đều nhanh tích tro bụi.

"Mặc kệ, ngươi thời gian bây giờ là của ta, ta đói, ngươi muốn bồi ta ăn cơm."

Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại là không muốn nhả rãnh Khương Daniel tâm trí tuổi tác, quả thực so học sinh tiểu học còn ngây thơ.

Nhưng không thể phủ nhận, dạng này Khương Daniel không hiểu đáng yêu, để người dở khóc dở cười nhưng lại không ghét.

Cơm nước xong xuôi về sau, Khương Daniel đương nhiên đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa về nhà. Nhưng lần này, Khương Daniel lại thẳng tắp trải qua Ung Thánh Hựu cửa nhà, mảy may không dừng lại ý tứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền mộng, "Ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

"Ngươi chung cư bãi đỗ xe."

"Ngươi tại sao phải đi ta chung cư bãi đỗ xe?"

"Dừng xe."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

Như thế một hồ nháo, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy thông minh của mình cũng đi theo Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ hạ xuống.

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, nói với mình phải tỉnh táo.

"Cho nên ngươi tại sao phải đem xe ngừng tại ta lầu trọ hạ?"

"Đi nhà ngươi qua đêm." Một bộ đương nhiên ngữ khí.

...

Xin hỏi hắn hiện tại hạ xe lớn hô cứu mạng còn kịp sao?

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel hay là đi lên uống ly cà phê về sau liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu cho đuổi ra khỏi nhà.

"Vì cái gì? Tất cả mọi người là người trưởng thành không phải sao?" Khương Daniel bất mãn đem người đỉnh tại cửa trước cổng, ôm chầm Ung Thánh Hựu eo để hắn cảm thụ nhu cầu của hắn."Chẳng lẽ đây cũng là dục cầm cố túng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật lỗ tai của hắn nói: "Ta chỉ là không thích tại không có chuẩn bị tình huống dưới làm, lại đùa nghịch lưu manh ngươi có tin ta hay không lập tức cùng ngươi chia tay?"

Điểm ấy uy hiếp vẫn rất có hiệu quả, nào đó Khương sơ đinh cuối cùng chỉ là tức giận cúi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi trùng điệp hôn một cái, bất đắc dĩ cầm lấy bên ngoài bao rời đi.

"Ngươi chờ, lần sau ta sẽ chuẩn bị sẵn sàng tới."

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu cầm quét lấy ra đuổi nhân chi trước, Khương Daniel liền tranh thủ thời gian thức thời trượt.

=07=

Khương Daniel yêu đương phương thức rất đặc biệt.

Chọc người kỹ thuật không cần phải nói, hắn nói mỗi một câu, làm mỗi một cái động tác đều vẩy tới vừa đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu có đến vài lần đều không thể tự kềm chế lâm vào tại Khương Daniel cho ôn nhu mị lực bên trong. Chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới Khương Daniel ôn nhu có lẽ cũng từng đã cho khác đối tượng, hắn liền không nhịn được có chút đố kị.

Điểm này Khương Daniel cũng không khá hơn chút nào, được chứng kiến Ung Thánh Hựu yêu đương bên trong bộ dáng về sau, hắn liền khống chế không nổi muốn đem những cái kia đã từng nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu cái này một mặt người cho thiên đao vạn quả.

Nhưng so với đàm một trận người trưởng thành tình yêu, bọn hắn ở chung lại là ngây thơ thành phần chiếm càng nhiều tỉ lệ phần trăm.

Nhìn xem hiện tại, Khương Daniel thế mà nhao nhao nói muốn cùng hắn cùng đi siêu thị mua thức ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ đẩy giỏ hàng, nhìn xem đứng tại loại thịt khu nghiêm túc cúi đầu chọn lựa thịt bò bộ vị người, trong lòng thở dài nói: "Daniel, ngươi biết làm cơm sao?"

"Không quá biết."

Khương Daniel chọn tốt hai cái thượng đẳng bò bít tết ném vào giỏ hàng bên trong, lại đưa tay hướng bên cạnh cầm một bình cắt gọn tỏi mạt cùng mấy đầu hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem giỏ hàng dần dần tích lũy nguyên liệu nấu ăn, do dự thật lâu châm chước mà nói: "Ta cảm thấy... Chúng ta hay là tại bên ngoài ăn đi? Không phải hai ta đều không biết làm cơm, dạng này rất lãng phí đồ ăn."

Khương Daniel "Sách" một tiếng, một mặt chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi chưa từng nghe qua hai cái không am hiểu nấu ăn người cùng một chỗ nấu cơm cũng là một loại lãng mạn sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một giây, lập tức bật cười lắc đầu.

"Thật chịu không được ngươi..."

"Được rồi, tùy ngươi vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ."Thời gian không còn sớm, gấp rút động tác đi. Không phải chờ chúng ta lo liệu xong những thức ăn này đều có thể làm ăn khuya ăn."

Khương Daniel gật đầu, nhanh chóng tìm tới thực đơn bên trong còn lại mấy cái nguyên liệu nấu ăn, cuối cùng đến quầy hàng tính tiền thời điểm còn không xấu hổ cầm mấy đánh an toàn bao bỏ vào giỏ hàng bên trong, làm cho quét thẻ thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt cũng không dám nhìn thẳng thu ngân viên, vành tai đỏ đến nhanh có thể nhỏ máu ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu có được phong phú kinh nghiệm yêu đương, nhưng cái này cũng không hề đại biểu da mặt của hắn có thể giống Khương Daniel đồng dạng dày.

Khương Daniel loại trình độ này nói hắn da mặt dày còn tính là tiện nghi hắn, quả thực là không muốn mặt! !

Khương Daniel liếc qua Ung Thánh Hựu trừng ánh mắt của hắn, giả giả vô tội mà nói: "Làm gì nhìn ta như vậy? Ta còn ngại những này không đủ dùng đâu, mấy ngày liền sử dụng hết."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

Tốt, Khương tiên sinh ngài có thể ngậm miệng.

Lần này không chỉ là thu ngân viên, liền ngay cả phụ cận mấy cái tính tiền quầy hàng khách nhân đều hướng phương hướng của bọn hắn nhìn qua.

Trời đánh Khương Daniel! Hắn phát thệ hắn về sau lại không còn tới này nhà siêu thị! ! !

Đây vẫn chỉ là ác mộng bắt đầu, về nhà về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là tức giận đến kém một chút không có đem Khương Daniel cho đuổi ra khỏi cửa.

Chỉnh lý nguyên liệu nấu ăn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn: "Ngươi sẽ lột cà rốt sao?"

"Sẽ không."

"Vậy ngươi cắt củ cải?"

"Sẽ không."

"Thịt muối?"

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"... Rửa rau kiểu gì cũng sẽ đi?"

"Sẽ không!"

"Vậy ngươi sẽ cái gì? !"

Khương tổng vẻ mặt thành thật, "Ăn."

Ăn đại gia ngươi! Sẽ không làm đồ ăn mua cái rắm nguyên liệu nấu ăn làm cái gì fan a! ! !

Cuối cùng hai người chỉ có thể tự mình đối thực đơn mù mờ tác, kết quả chính là bò bít tết mặc dù sắc phải có chút tiêu, nhưng coi như tạm được, không tới ăn nuốt không trôi trình độ.

Lúc ăn cơm Ung Thánh Hựu càng không ngừng tại phàn nàn, nếu như vừa mới bò bit tết rán nửa đường Khương Daniel không có quấn lấy hắn tại bồn rửa bên trên hôn, kia bò bít tết có lẽ liền sẽ không tiêu.

Khương Daniel nghe một trận liền xoay người sang chỗ khác, trực tiếp dùng môi ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu lải nhải. Kết quả bò bít tết còn không ăn xong, bảo hiểm bao ngược lại là trước phát huy được tác dụng.

Bất quá... Không ghét chính là.

Nằm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có một loại cảm giác.

Chính là hắn đi.

Nếu như đời này chỉ có thể lựa chọn một cái bến tàu cập bờ, như vậy hắn nghĩ hắn đã đã tìm được thuộc về hắn thuộc về. Mặc dù Khương Daniel cá tính là trẻ con một điểm, ngây thơ một điểm, nhưng ngẫu nhiên lộ ra đáng tin cậy dáng vẻ lúc, liền sẽ không hiểu từ trên người hắn cảm nhận được một cỗ nồng hậu dày đặc cảm giác an toàn.

Có lẽ là Khương Daniel lồng ngực quá rộng lớn, càng có lẽ là lời của hắn quá say lòng người, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình đã thật sâu luân hãm, luân hãm tại Khương Daniel thiết tốt ôn nhu trong cạm bẫy.

Chỉ là Khương Daniel phải chăng cùng hắn có một dạng tâm tư, điểm ấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền đoán không ra. Bởi vì hắn so với ai khác cũng còn muốn rõ ràng chút tình cảm này hai người ngay từ đầu cũng không có đầu nhập bao nhiêu nghiêm túc thành phần, lẫn nhau đều chỉ là ôm thử một lần cũng không sao ý nghĩ mà thôi, cho nên hắn căn bản là không có biện pháp nắm mình tại Khương Daniel trong lòng cái kia độ.

Không phải không nghĩ tới muốn hỏi rõ ràng, nhưng thẳng thắn đồng thời cũng mang ý nghĩa, nếu như kết quả cuối cùng cũng không phải là hắn tưởng tượng như vậy, như vậy hắn liền nhất định phải gánh chịu chia tay hậu quả.

Nhưng hắn còn không muốn đi đến một bước này, cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ cảm giác quá mỹ hảo, hắn không nghĩ là nhanh như thế buông tay. Cho nên tại Khương Daniel phát hiện tâm tình của hắn trước đó, chỉ có thể kéo một ngày là một ngày.

Nhưng mà loại này lo được lo mất cảm xúc lại tại giữa hè một ngày nào đó, lặng lẽ vẽ xuống chấm hết.

=08=

Khi chạm mặt tới người trực tiếp gọi hắn "Khương tổng" sau đó siêu hắn vươn tay ra thời điểm, Khương Daniel vô ý thức nhìn về phía đứng tại cách đó không xa Ung Thánh Hựu, kêu gọi trước mắt hộ khách đồng thời vẫn không quên một mực cẩn thận từng li từng tí quan sát nét mặt của hắn, rất sợ một giây sau hắn liền sẽ quay người rời đi.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ hơi hơi cúi đầu, không nói một lời đứng ở phía sau đầu, mặt không biểu tình dáng vẻ để Khương Daniel nhìn trong lòng run sợ, trong lòng vội vã muốn tiến lên giải thích, nhưng lý tính nhưng lại để hắn không thể mất hạ trước mắt hộ khách mặc kệ.

Muốn nói sự tình vì sao lại biến thành dạng này, cái này phải ngược dòng tìm hiểu đến hai mười phút trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói hôm nay đến một cái rất trọng yếu khách hàng lớn, vì ký hợp đồng đặc địa ngàn dặm xa xôi từ Châu Úc đích thân tới công ty bọn họ, cho nên hôm nay văn phòng đặc biệt vắng vẻ, chỉ cần là quản lý cấp bậc trở lên người cơ hồ đều ra đi nghênh đón tân khách.

Thật vừa đúng lúc, bọn hắn quản lí chi nhánh vừa vặn từ văn phòng ra, nhìn thấy đứng ở một bên chờ lấy sao chụp văn kiện Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ nghĩ nhân tiện nói: "Thánh Hựu, ta nhìn ngươi liền theo ta cùng đi chứ, khó được có loại cơ hội này, dẫn ngươi đi mở mang kiến thức một chút."

"Được rồi."

Quản lý chỉ thị Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không có không phục tùng đạo lý, huống hồ hắn cũng phi thường tò mò, đến cùng là dạng gì đại nhân vật có thể đáng công ty từ trên xuống dưới người lao sư động chúng như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo quản lý đi xuống thời điểm trong đại sảnh đã chồng đầy người, chưa thấy qua lớn như thế tràng diện Ung Thánh Hựu khó tránh khỏi cũng giật nảy mình.

Tại bọn hắn về sau cũng lục tục có người đi theo xuống tới, một lát sau, đại sảnh cửa thang máy lần nữa ứng thanh mở ra, nhưng từ giữa đầu đi ra thân ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu là không thể quen thuộc hơn được.

Khương Daniel?

Hắn tại sao lại ở chỗ này?

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau nghĩ nghĩ, Khương Daniel nói qua hắn là cùng tại tổng giám đốc bên người người làm việc, sẽ xuất hiện ở đây hẳn là cũng không kỳ quái a?

Nghĩ như vậy đồng thời, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cũng nháy mắt cùng Khương Daniel đối mặt, hắn vô ý thức đối Khương Daniel phất tay cười cười.

Nhưng mà người đối diện phản ứng tựa hồ không quá nhiệt liệt, hắn khiếp sợ nhìn mình một chút, sau đó là mặt mũi tràn đầy không biết làm sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ Khương Daniel không tầm thường phản ứng, liền bị công ty cổng truyền đến thanh âm cắt đứt.

"Khương tổng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy cái kia khách hàng lớn là xưng hô như vậy Khương Daniel.

Trông thấy Khương Daniel nhìn sang ánh mắt lúc, cho tới giờ khắc này nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không rõ là chuyện gì xảy ra, như vậy hắn chính là ngớ ngẩn.

Nhưng hắn cũng đủ ngốc, bị Khương Daniel lừa gạt lâu như vậy, thế mà đến hiện tại mới phát hiện chân tướng sự tình.

Hắn vốn là muốn lập tức xoay người rời đi, nhưng coi như hắn không cho Khương Daniel mặt mũi, cũng phải cho kinh lý của hắn mặt mũi, lại thế nào sinh khí đều tốt cũng chỉ có thể trước chịu đựng, thẳng đến khách hàng lớn đi theo Khương Daniel vào thang máy, đám người chậm rãi lui tán lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu là một giây cũng không nghĩ chờ lâu, cùng quản lý nói một tiếng thân thể không thoải mái liền mời buổi chiều giả về nhà.

Không nghĩ tới hắn chân trước vừa mới đạp vào trong nhà, Khương Daniel chân sau liền đuổi theo.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình phức tạp nhìn chằm chằm trong màn hình điên cuồng theo hắn chuông nhà người, do dự đến cùng có nên hay không mở cửa.

Khương Daniel thấy không người đến quản môn, đành phải cải biến tác chiến, dán cánh cửa dùng mang một ít ủy khuất ngữ khí nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ta biết ngươi ở sau cửa, cũng biết ngươi hiện tại không muốn gặp ta, nhưng là tại phán ta tử hình trước có thể hay không trước cho ta một cái cơ hội giải thích?"

Phán tử hình?

Hiện tại là ai trước phán ai tử hình?

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản liền đối chút tình cảm này không có bao nhiêu lòng tin, hiện tại lại biết Khương Daniel nguyên lai là một cái cao không thể chạm người, đem hai người bọn họ chênh lệch kéo đến càng xa.

Có lẽ Khương Daniel hiện tại sẽ muốn tới cùng hắn giải thích, nhưng qua vài ngày nữa đâu, nếu như hắn hay là lựa chọn không để ý hắn, hắn có thể hay không đã cảm thấy phiền dính, sau đó bỏ xuống hắn?

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt tay cầm cái cửa tay do dự trong chốc lát, cuối cùng chậm rãi buông xuống.

Liền để hắn đánh cược một lần đi.

Nếu như Khương Daniel thật quan tâm hắn, như vậy mặc kệ hắn hờn dỗi tới khi nào hắn đều sẽ tới hống hắn, nhưng hắn đối với Khương Daniel nếu như chỉ là ba phút nhiệt độ, như vậy vừa dễ dàng thừa cơ hội này đem quan hệ cả làm rõ.

Hạ quyết tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định thật nhanh lập tức lấy điện thoại di động ra đem Khương Daniel tất cả phương thức liên lạc kéo đen, sau đó trở về phòng rút vào trong chăn bông, dự định tới một cái nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

Hôm sau đi công ty lúc làm việc, Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản còn chờ mong Khương Daniel sẽ đặc địa tìm đến mình giải thích, nhưng là chờ cả ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả cái bóng người đều không thấy được.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức có chút nản lòng thoái chí.

Nguyên lai Khương Daniel đối sự kiên nhẫn của hắn tại hôm qua đã sử dụng hết, hắn đột nhiên có chút hối hận vì cái gì không cho Khương Daniel mở cửa, nếu như hôm qua nghe hắn lời giải thích bọn hắn quan hệ có phải là còn có giữ lại chỗ trống?

Không không không, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi tiền đồ một điểm!

Một cái lừa gạt có cái gì tốt đáng giá lưu luyến! Lấy điều kiện của hắn đảo mắt liền có thể tìm tới kế tiếp so Khương Daniel càng nam nhân tốt! Hắn hiện tại chỉ là cần một chút thời gian đến bình phục thất tình tâm tình mà thôi!

Cứ như vậy hồn hồn ngạc ngạc qua hai ngày, thẳng đến ngày này lúc tan việc, trong văn phòng đột nhiên truyền đến rối loạn tưng bừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp ngẩng đầu liền bị một người cho chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực.

Quen thuộc mùi nước hoa nháy mắt chui vào hơi thở, Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần mở miệng: "Dan... Daniel?"

Khương Daniel đem đầu chôn tại cổ của hắn bên trong cọ xát, thấp giọng nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu, sự kiên nhẫn của ta chỉ đủ ta nhẫn nại hai ngày, không thể lại nhiều, ngươi đến cùng hết giận hay chưa?"

Ròng rã hai ngày nhìn không thấy đụng không được, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình đã nhanh đến cực hạn, lại tiếp tục tiếp tục như thế hắn sớm muộn sẽ phải bệnh tương tư.

Nghe Khương Daniel kiểu nói này, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ủy khuất, dùng sức đẩy hắn ra nói: "Là ngươi trước lừa gạt ta, hiện tại còn tới trách ta sinh khí? Ngươi xéo đi! Ta không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi!"

Khương Daniel hít một hơi thật sâu, nhìn một chút chung quanh nói: "Ra đi, nơi này không phải cái chỗ nói chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện hắn thế mà liền trực tiếp như vậy ở văn phòng trước mặt mọi người đối Khương Daniel phát bực tức, lần này tốt, toàn thế giới đều biết hắn cùng Khương Daniel tại kết giao, ngày mai đi làm hắn sợ là sẽ phải trở thành trong văn phòng nhân vật phong vân.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt vọng cúi đầu , mặc cho Khương Daniel giữ chặt tay của hắn đi ra văn phòng, đem hắn nhét vào hắn xe ghế lái phụ.

Vừa lên xe, Khương Daniel liền lập tức mở miệng nói: "Đầu tiên, ta muốn nói rõ một điểm, ta cho tới bây giờ liền không có lừa qua ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức lên tiếng chỉ trích, "Nhưng ngươi chưa nói qua ngươi chính là tổng giám đốc."

"Nhưng ta cũng không nói qua ta không phải tổng giám đốc a."

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận về suy nghĩ một chút, lúc ấy Khương Daniel giống như thật liền chỉ là nói một câu hắn là ở lầu chót công việc, là chính hắn thiện tự nhận là Khương Daniel là cùng tại tổng giám đốc bên người công việc người.

"Ta mặc kệ, ngươi không có gạt ta, thế nhưng là ngươi giấu ta." Ung Thánh Hựu không thỏa hiệp.

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem hắn nói: "Ta có phải là công ty tổng giám đốc, cùng hai người chúng ta ở giữa có quan hệ sao? Lại hoặc là nói, ta có phải là tổng giám đốc, đối với ngươi mà nói rất trọng yếu sao?"

Ách, là không có quan hệ, cũng không quá quan trọng.

Hắn sẽ thích Khương Daniel, chỉ bởi vì hắn là Khương Daniel, cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì những yếu tố khác.

"Xảo, Ta cũng thế."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện hắn vừa vặn giống không cẩn thận đem trong lòng nói ra.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi, chỉ bởi vì ngươi là Ung Thánh Hựu, không có lý do khác." Khương Daniel đưa tay đem người ôm vào trong ngực, thở dài nói: "Ta thừa nhận giấu ngươi là ta không đúng, nhưng ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy không cần thiết đặc địa nói cho ngươi, dù sao ta là ai đều tốt, đều sẽ không ảnh hưởng hai chúng ta quan hệ trong đó, chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi, mới nhỏ giọng nói: "Kỳ thật ta không hề tức giận."

"A? !" Khương Daniel khiếp sợ đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu, không rõ ràng cho lắm mà nhìn xem hắn nói: "Ngươi không có sinh khí? Không có sinh khí vì cái gì không mở cửa ra cho ta còn kéo đen ta phương thức liên lạc? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mũi, có chút nhếch miệng.

"Đây là để làm sai sự tình bạn trai chủ động tới tìm ngươi một loại yêu đương kỹ thuật."

Khương Daniel sững sờ ba giây, mới phản ứng được bật cười một lần nữa đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực.

"Tốt a, đây đúng là cái cao chiêu, ta thừa nhận ta thua, mấy ngày nay không thấy ngươi ta đều nhanh điên." Khương Daniel thấp giọng thì thầm, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thảm, đây là ta lần thứ nhất như thế thích một người, ngươi nhất định phải đối ta phụ trách."

Ung Thánh Hựu than nhẹ một tiếng, nhẹ nhàng áp vào trong ngực hắn, "Thật không khéo, ta cũng bị ngươi ngăn trở chân, cho nên ngươi phải đem ta còng tay lao, miễn cho có một ngày ta lại chạy đi."

"Ngươi mơ tưởng."

Khương Daniel cắn một cái hắn môi dưới, một giây sau thật sâu hôn lên, giống như là muốn đem hai ngày này thiếu khuyết thân mật đều bù đắp lại.

Hôn tất, Khương Daniel còn chưa đã ngứa gần trước tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi mổ mấy lần.

"Ca, lần trước mua bảo hiểm bao còn lại đánh đâu..."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "... Xéo đi!"

=09=

Tại thật lâu tương lai, chỉ cần có người hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cố sự, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ nói cho ngươi biết nói ——

Tuyệt đối không được cùng yêu đương cao thủ yêu đương, bởi vì một khi lâm vào đối phương chỗ trải dệt võng tình, liền chú định chỉ có thể thật sâu luân hãm, cũng không còn cách nào thoát đi.

Nhớ lấy, nhớ lấy a.

=THE END=


	301. Chapter 301

【 Dan Ung 】Out of Control

Toàn văn 9k++.

Vô não bánh ngọt, không có chút nào logic, nghiêm túc nhìn ngươi liền thua.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*

Nước mắt bài tiết không kiềm chế thể chất: Mỗi khi gặp gây gổ với người hoặc là cảm xúc hơi kích động chút lúc, đều sẽ khống chế không nổi muốn khóc. Rõ ràng không phải một kiện đáng giá khóc sự tình, mình cũng không có quá ủy khuất, chỉ là dựa vào lí lẽ biện luận, nhưng giọng một thịnh tình tự vừa lên đến, thanh âm liền chậm rãi thành giọng nghẹn ngào. Lời kịch sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt, sửng sốt nói không nên lời, khí thế không còn sót lại chút gì, cả người nguyên địa miêu tả cái gì gọi là sợ.

(ngô, thể chất thiết lập kỳ thật không quá quan trọng, đơn thuần kịch bản cần 【 trượt trượt)

=01=

Khương Daniel, nam, A hình máu cung Nhân Mã.

Hắn sống25 năm đến nay, chưa từng có giống hiện tại như thế không biết làm sao qua.

Liền tại năm phút trước, hắn đem mình lệ thuộc trực tiếp cấp trên cũng chính là cái gọi là công ty tổng giám đốc ——

Cho làm khóc.

=02=

Khương Daniel là bị công ty từ hải ngoại trọng kim đào góc tới tinh anh, nhậm chức phòng thị trường tổ trưởng, người ở bên ngoài xem ra hắn chính là một cái không hàng mà đến cấp trên, người khác làm phiền trên tay hắn tấm kia trình độ không dám đối với hắn có chỗ lời oán giận, nhưng trong lòng của hắn lại là rõ ràng biết không hàng loại sự tình này tại bình thường chỗ làm việc bên trong luôn luôn đều là không được chào đón sự tình, tăng thêm hắn lại trẻ tuổi nóng tính, tự nhiên sẽ đưa tới càng nhiều người đỏ mắt.

Nhưng hắn làm người tôn chỉ từ trước đến nay chính là —— cước đạp thực địa, làm tốt chính mình nên làm bản phận.

Chỉ cần ngươi làm được thật tốt, thời gian lâu dài người khác tự nhiên sẽ tán đồng ngươi.

Đối với bị đào góc chuyện này, Khương Daniel không tính bài xích, thậm chí còn có thể nói là rất kiêu ngạo, dù sao cái này không chỉ là người khác đối năng lực chính mình thưởng thức, càng là một loại tán đồng. Đã có lòng tin chống đỡ cái này gánh nặng tử, hắn tự nhiên cũng sẽ trả giá tương đối tinh thần trách nhiệm, sẽ không qua loa làm việc.

Cho nên khi hắn thượng trình kế hoạch phương án bị lui khi trở về, trong lòng của hắn là không cam lòng cùng phẫn nộ.

Hắn cùng đoàn đội của hắn tốn hao thời gian gần một tháng cùng tinh lực đến bày ra phần này thị trường phương án, hắn đối với mình đoàn đội tác phẩm vô cùng có tự tin, cũng tin tưởng hắn trên tay phần này phương án là tất cả thượng trình phương án hậu tuyển bên trong ưu tú nhất. Luận sáng ý cùng nội dung, thấy thế nào phương án của bọn hắn đều so thị trường hai bộ những người kia đưa ra nát điểm tốt hơn mấy trăm lần, dựa vào cái gì sẽ bị lui về đến? !

Càng nghĩ càng giận, Khương Daniel quyết định thật nhanh cầm lấy phương án liền hướng thị trường tổng thanh tra văn phòng bên trong xông, dự định hảo hảo lĩnh giáo một chút phương án của bọn hắn đến cùng nơi nào không bằng người, hắn còn quyết định hôm nay nếu là không có đạt được một cái hài lòng đáp án, hắn là tuyệt sẽ không từ bỏ ý đồ!

Chất vấn kết quả chính là thị trường tổng thanh tra lành lạnh ném một câu nói: "Cuối cùng quyết sách người không phải ta, là tổng giám đốc, ngươi có ý kiến gì tìm hắn đi nói."

Người bình thường nghe đến đó khả năng liền sẽ sợ, cùng nhà mình tổng thanh tra có lẽ còn có thể hơi lấy dũng khí lý luận một chút, lúc này vượt qua mấy cấp trực tiếp chuyển ra công ty tổng giám đốc đến, lượng ai ăn gan hùm mật báo cũng không dám trực tiếp tới cửa lý luận, bát cơm còn muốn hay không rồi?

Nhưng Khương Daniel là ai, hắn nhưng là một cái lấy nguyên tắc đến làm vì cuộc sống nguyên động lực người, hắn hôm nay nếu là không có chiếm được một cái hài lòng thuyết pháp hắn là tuyệt đối sẽ không từ bỏ, coi như đối phương là trời Ung lão tử hắn cũng giống vậy tìm tới cửa!

Đợi tại một cái không cách nào phân biệt tác phẩm tốt xấu công ty, vậy cái này bát cơm không cần cũng được.

Tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel không chút do dự hướng văn phòng Tổng giám đốc tầng lầu đánh tới lúc, người trong phòng làm việc đều yên lặng vì hắn mặc niệm ba giây đồng hồ.

Chỉ mong Khương Daniel chờ một lúc còn có thể sống được từ tổng giám đốc trong văn phòng ra.

Amen.

=03=

Khương Daniel không ngoại hạng bên cạnh thư ký thông báo liền thẳng tắp xông vào văn phòng Tổng giám đốc.

Cửa bị người dùng lực đẩy ra, trước bàn làm việc người rõ ràng nhíu mày, ứng thanh ngẩng đầu.

Vừa đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu mắt, Khương Daniel liền ngốc.

Cái này. . . Người này là công ty tổng giám đốc?

Không phải, hắn trong ấn tượng tổng giám đốc hẳn là loại kia già bảy tám mươi tuổi Địa Trung Hải lão nhân hói đầu nhà mới đúng a, nếu không nữa thì chính là loại kia đỉnh lấy bụng bia thịt mỡ hoành hành trung niên đại thúc, mà không phải trước mắt cái này cái đẹp mắt bước phát triển mới thiên địa người.

Không sai, đẹp mắt.

Khương Daniel không cách nào phủ nhận Ung Thánh Hựu thật nhìn rất đẹp, đẹp mắt phải lần đầu tiên liền để hắn kinh diễm, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy phải hắn sống lâu như vậy, hẳn không có nhìn qua so Ung Thánh Hựu còn dễ nhìn hơn người.

Thâm thúy phảng phất điêu khắc ngũ quan, má trái bên cạnh ba viên nốt ruồi lập tức liền tóm lấy ánh mắt của ngươi, mặt không biểu tình thời điểm không hiểu có chút băng lãnh doạ người, nhất là khi hắn ánh mắt sắc bén thẳng tắp bắn tới thời điểm, sẽ để cho người sợ hãi phải không tự giác run lên.

"Chuyện gì?"

Nhìn a! Ngay cả âm thanh đều như thế nhu nhuận êm tai, phảng phất là Thượng Đế tác phẩm nghệ thuật hoàn mỹ nhất!

Đắm chìm tại thế giới của mình Khương Daniel cũng không có phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ đã chưa từng duyệt chuyển thành không kiên nhẫn.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đè xuống bộ đàm gọi bảo an trước một khắc, Khương Daniel cuối cùng là nhớ tới mình qua mục đích tới nơi này, lập tức cầm phương án liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn một đập.

"Ta không phục!"

"?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng một cái biểu lộ hoàn mỹ biểu đạt nghi ngờ cảm xúc.

A, chất vấn người biểu lộ đều đẹp mắt như vậy... Không đúng không đúng không đúng, Khương Daniel ngươi tỉnh! Ngươi là tới cùng hắn lý luận! Không thể bị sắc đẹp cho mê hoặc! ! !

"Khụ khụ, đây là trước mấy ngày chúng ta phòng thị trường một tổ nộp lên sản phẩm phương án, ta muốn biết tổng giám đốc cuối cùng lựa chọn tổ 2 phương án nguyên nhân là cái gì, chúng ta phương án nơi nào so ra kém bọn hắn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lại lông mày không có buông lỏng, hắn liếc qua trên mặt bàn phương án, suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là cầm lên đọc qua vài trang, mơ hồ sau khi xem xong, hắn chân mày nhíu chặt hơn, từ bên cạnh chồng chất thành núi văn kiện bên trong rút ra một phần phương án, Khương Daniel tập trung nhìn vào, kia phần không phải là thị trường tổ 2 tại trong hội nghị bị thông qua phương án sao? !

"Ta không có tham gia hội nghị." Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng.

"A?" Khương Daniel nhất thời phản ứng không kịp.

"Ta nói, ngày hôm qua hội nghị ta không có tham gia." Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt giữa lông mày."Ta khoảng thời gian này đều tại đi công tác, sáng nay mới trở về."

Hắn vừa đến công ty liền bắt đầu thẩm duyệt chồng chất văn kiện, buổi sáng trông thấy phần này phương án lúc hắn đã cảm thấy phi thường không hài lòng, bên trong không chỉ có trăm ngàn chỗ hở, chủ đề còn không có chút nào ý mới liên miên bất tận, đang nghĩ để người lui về phòng thị trường để bọn hắn lại đến giao một phần phương án tốt hơn lúc, người này liền xông tới.

Mà lại không thể phủ nhận, người này mang tới phương án xác thực tốt hơn mấy trăm lần, thậm chí có thể được xưng là hoàn mỹ.

Người phía dưới đến cùng là thế nào làm việc? Làm sao lại ngay cả đơn giản như vậy tốt xấu đều không cách nào phân biệt? Xem ra cần phải tự mình hảo hảo điều tra một chút...

"Cho nên ngươi... Còn không có ký tên?" Khương Daniel lăng lăng hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cúi đầu tự hỏi, lại đột nhiên bị Khương Daniel thanh âm giật nảy mình, hắn nhíu mày hỏi: "Ngươi còn chưa đi?"

Khương Daniel lập tức liền bất mãn, "Ngươi cũng còn không cho ta một cái công đạo đâu, ta đi như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn gì để nói.

Chẳng lẽ hắn ra cái kém trở về thế giới này liền phản sao? Lúc nào đến phiên cấp trên muốn cho thuộc hạ một cái công đạo rồi? Phương án qua bất quá chẳng lẽ không đều là cấp trên định đoạt?

"Ta muốn lại suy nghĩ một chút, ngươi đi về trước đi."

Khương Daniel lại giống như là hạ quyết tâm muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đòn khiêng bên trên, trực tiếp chụp lên bàn tử: "Có cái gì tốt cân nhắc, phương án của chúng ta chính là tốt nhất!" Nói xong, Khương Daniel thậm chí hảo tâm lật ra phương án bắt đầu cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm lên tin vắn, "Tỉ như ngươi xem một chút nơi này... Còn có nơi này... Sau cùng bộ phận chúng ta cũng làm rất nhiều thị trường phân tích cùng tính toán..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình gân xanh đều tại bạo khiêu, hắn liền chưa thấy qua như thế quấn quít chặt lấy người, công ty bộ phận nhân sự khai ra người đến cùng đều là thứ gì quái nhân? !

Tại Khương Daniel lần nữa đem phương án đỗi đến trước mắt hắn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa rống to: "Ngươi cút ra ngoài cho ta!"

Khương Daniel bị hét sững sờ, sau đó một giây sau, càng kinh ngạc hơn sự tình phát sinh ——

Ung Thánh Hựu khóc.

=04=

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi khóc cái gì a! ! Liền cùng ngươi thảo luận cái phương án cần thiết hay không!" Khương Daniel luống cuống tay chân móc ra trong túi khăn tay nghĩ lên trước thay Ung Thánh Hựu lau nước mắt, nhưng lại bị hắn một tay đẩy.

"Ngươi lăn ra ngoài!"

Rõ ràng nên nghiêm túc mệnh lệnh ngữ khí, nhưng tràn ngập giọng nghẹn ngào mềm nhuận ngữ khí để Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này nghe một điểm uy nghiêm đều không có, ngược lại để người cảm thấy... Sữa hung sữa hung.

Khương Daniel bị mình hình dung từ trong gió lộn xộn một thanh.

"Nhưng ngươi..." Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt mở ra vòi nước, rơi lệ không ngừng, một đôi mắt đỏ rừng rực, phảng phất thụ cực lớn ủy khuất, người không biết nhìn còn tưởng rằng Khương Daniel khi dễ hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận lau đi mình bất tranh khí nước mắt, nhưng ngoài miệng hay là quật cường nói: "Tóm lại phương án ta sẽ lại nhìn qua, ngươi... Ngươi hôm nay liền đi về trước đi, ta sẽ cho ngươi một cái công đạo."

Đều đem người gây khóc Khương Daniel nào dám lại cưỡng? Đành phải ứng vài câu liền xoay người ra ngoài, trước khi đi Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy có chút lương tâm bất an, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem khăn tay đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn, lo lắng mà nói: "Ngươi đừng khóc, cái này lau cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này lúc sau đã không khóc, liền mở to một đôi khóc mắt đỏ nhìn xem hắn không nói lời nào.

Khương Daniel không còn dám nói nhiều một câu, ném câu "Vậy ta đi ra ngoài trước" về sau liền tranh thủ thời gian lòng bàn chân bôi dầu chuồn ra văn phòng Tổng giám đốc.

Vừa về tới đơn vị, các đồng nghiệp liền như ong vỡ tổ giống như xông tới vây quanh hắn bát quái: "Khương tổ trưởng! Thế nào thế nào? Tổng giám đốc nói cái gì rồi?"

Khương Daniel thật sâu thở dài.

Đám người gặp hắn cái dạng này có ăn ý liếc nhau một cái, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel lúc này hẳn là tại tổng giám đốc nơi đó đá trúng thiết bản, chính muốn an ủi hắn vài câu, Khương Daniel lại mở miệng.

"Làm sao bây giờ? Ta giống như đem sự tình làm hư."

Đám người lần này càng thêm vững tin Khương Daniel nhất định là bị tổng giám đốc hung hăng giáo huấn một trận, không khỏi sinh lòng thương hại, nhưng hắn câu tiếp theo lại như là một viên địa lôi trong lòng mọi người nổ ra một cái hố to ——

"Làm sao bây giờ? Ta vừa mới quản lý cắt cho làm khóc."

WHAT? !

Làm khóc? !

Khương Daniel là tại mở cái gì thế kỷ trò đùa sao?

Không thể trách đám người kinh ngạc như vậy, dù sao nhà bọn hắn tổng giám đốc luôn luôn lấy băng sơn tính cách nghe tiếng, trừ mặt đơ bên ngoài hay là mặt đơ, cơ hồ không có người thấy hắn cười dáng vẻ, càng khỏi phải nói là khóc. Nghe nói thậm chí còn có người vì nghiệm chứng nhà bọn hắn tổng giám đốc đến cùng là trời sinh mặt đơ hay là đang trang bức, thế là thừa dịp công ty vĩ nha yến thời điểm bày ra một cái khôi hài khâu, các công nhân viên đem hết tất cả vốn liếng. Nhưng bọn hắn nhà tổng giám đốc đừng nói là cười, ngay cả cái ngoặt lên độ cong đều không có, sắc mặt còn càng ngày càng ám trầm, dọa đến các công nhân viên cũng không dám lại làm lần thứ hai.

"Ngươi xác định... Ngươi thấy chính là tổng giám đốc?" Có người yếu ớt đưa ra nghi vấn,

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel giờ phút này đã không có tâm tư nghe người khác nói chuyện, đầu óc hắn tràn đầy đều là Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt ủy khuất chịu đựng nước mắt dáng vẻ, trong lòng từng trận nắm chặt đau, áy náy cũng từng tầng từng tầng điệp gia.

Không được, hắn ngày mai nhất định phải hảo hảo cho hắn bồi tội mới được, không phải trong lòng của hắn thực tại là băn khoăn a!

Tâm tùy ý động, Khương Daniel lập tức chạy về vị trí của mình, mở ra web page bắt đầu lục soát ——

"An ủi ra sao thút thít người "

"Cho nhân đạo xin lỗi bồi tội nên mua lễ vật gì "

"Như thế nào truy ngưỡng mộ trong lòng đối tượng..."

Không đúng, xóa bỏ xóa bỏ xóa bỏ.

"Như thế nào tại bồi tội đồng thời thu hoạch đối phương chú ý "

Mọi người thấy cười đến một mặt xuân ý nhộn nhạo Khương Daniel, lúc này mới nháy mắt hiểu rõ.

A a, nguyên lai lại là một cái bị tổng giám đốc sắc đẹp chậm trễ nhân tài.

Sai lầm, sai lầm a.

=05=

Khương Daniel tổ phương án tại ba ngày sau đó bị thông tri khai thác.

Nghe nói quyết sách bộ người bị Ung Thánh Hựu giết đến không chừa mảnh giáp, không chỉ là bởi vì quyết sách không thích đáng, bọn hắn còn tra ra phòng thị trường tổ 2 tổ trưởng có phụ thân là quyết sách bộ bên trong đại nhân vật, đi cửa sau không nói, kém chút còn để công ty đứng trước to lớn hao tổn, chuyện này trong phòng làm việc huyên náo xôn xao, bị người thêm mắm thêm muối lời đồn bay đầy trời, dính líu đi cửa sau nhân viên cũng toàn diện bị sa thải, một tên cũng không để lại.

Khi tất cả mọi người đang chỉ trích tổ 2 không đứng đắn đãi ngộ lúc, cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel một thân một mình phiền não ngồi tại chỗ, cúi đầu như có điều suy nghĩ.

Trong đó một tên tổ viên thấy thế không khỏi lo lắng tiến lên trước hỏi thăm: "Khương tổ trưởng ngươi làm sao rồi? Thân thể không thoải mái sao?"

Khương Daniel sát có việc gật gật đầu.

"Vậy ngươi Khương tổ trưởng ngươi hôm nay có cần xin nghỉ hay không về nhà sớm nghỉ ngơi..."

"Ta cảm thấy ta được bệnh tương tư."

"Cáp? !" Tổ viên một mặt mộng bức.

"Hắn thế mà cự tuyệt thấy ta, còn đem cửa phòng làm việc đã khóa lại."

Đúng vậy, từ từ ngày đó về sau Khương Daniel lại đi tới tìm hắn nhiều lần, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà trực tiếp dứt khoát hạ lệnh để thư ký đem hắn cản tại cửa ra vào không để hắn đi vào, liền ngay cả hắn nghĩ thừa dịp thư ký rời đi vị trí vụng trộm tiến vào đi lúc, cũng phát hiện cửa bị người đã khóa lại, hắn mở không ra.

"Không được, ta phải nghĩ một chút biện pháp..." Khương Daniel tiếp tục cúi đầu nghiêm túc suy nghĩ ở nơi nào chắn người xác suất thành công lớn hơn một chút.

Tổ viên một mặt hoảng sợ lui ra phía sau mấy bước, khiếp sợ nhìn xem nhà mình cấp trên.

Mẹ a, Khương tổ trưởng hắn có phải là điên rồi?

Một cái khác toa, Ung Thánh Hựu vạn vạn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel thế mà lại tại bãi đậu xe dưới đất chắn hắn.

Nhìn thấy mình bên cạnh xe thình lình ngồi xổm một đầu hạt mái tóc màu vàng óng cỡ lớn khuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu kém một chút không có dọa đến lớn hô cứu mạng, thấy rõ ràng là Khương Daniel về sau, hắn mới lặng lẽ nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Ngươi ở đây làm gì?"

"Chờ ngươi a!" Khương Daniel một mặt đương nhiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình giữa lông mày gân xanh đều đang nhảy vọt, chẳng biết tại sao, hắn vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo tính tình cùng tự chủ cuối cùng sẽ tại gặp được Khương Daniel sau bắt đầu dao động.

"Phương án sự tình ta đã cho ngươi một cái rất tốt bàn giao, ngươi không muốn lại đến quấn lấy ta."

Khương Daniel hiểu rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn là bởi vì phương án sự tình mới một mực đến tìm hắn, khó trách hắn sẽ phiền muộn không thôi.

"Ngươi hiểu lầm, ta không phải là bởi vì phương án sự tình tới tìm ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, "Kia nếu không thì cái gì?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên gọi tên của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, cả người giống như đầu đứng máy người máy, chỉ có thể ngơ ngác đứng tại chỗ nhìn qua hắn.

"Ta nghĩ, ta hẳn là là thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu khiếp sợ xanh mắt to, nhưng lần này hắn rất nhanh liền lấy lại tinh thần, một giây trả lời: "Ngươi tại nói hươu nói vượn thứ gì?"

"Ta không có nói hươu nói vượn!" Khương Daniel nhất thời kích động, trực tiếp nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tay vội vàng nói: "Ta là rất chân thành!"

Trừ người nhà cùng thân hữu bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm khi cùng người xa lạ từng có tiếp xúc thân mật, tay bị Khương Daniel như thế một nắm, hắn cũng nháy mắt hoảng, "Ngươi, ngươi thả ta ra lại nói tiếp!"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta là thật thích ngươi!"

"Buông ra!"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa hô xong, hai người đều sững sờ.

Một viên nước mắt thuận Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt chậm rãi trượt xuống, giọt tại hai người nắm tay nhau bên trên.

Khương Daniel cái này thật hoảng, "Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi lại khóc cái gì a! Có phải là ta làm đau ngươi rồi? Thật xin lỗi, ta buông tay, ta lập tức liền buông tay!"

Nhưng không nghĩ tới chuyện này còn không có giải quyết, một kiện khác khó giải quyết sự tình lại tới, cách đó không xa vang lên một trận tiếng bước chân rất nhỏ cùng trò chuyện âm thanh, giống là có người chính hướng bọn hắn cái phương hướng này đi tới.

Nếu như lập tức tràng cảnh này bị bọn hắn nhìn thấy, bọn hắn có thể hay không tưởng rằng hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu đã làm gì? Chuyện này nếu là truyền đi, ngày mai trong văn phòng không biết lại sẽ xuất hiện cái gì đáng sợ lời đồn.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng sợ ánh mắt, nhớ hắn hẳn là cũng cùng mình nghĩ đến chuyện giống vậy.

Chính phiền não lấy muốn giải quyết như thế nào mới là thượng sách, nhưng một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu cử động lại là để Khương Daniel cả người sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, không nhúc nhích.

Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh kéo qua cánh tay của hắn, nhào vào trong ngực của hắn, đem mặt chôn thật sâu tại trong bộ ngực của hắn.

Đồng thời, cách đó không xa truyền đến trò chuyện âm thanh liền ngưng, người tới chấn kinh mà nhìn trước mắt tràng cảnh, chậm chạp nói không ra lời.

Má ơi, người này hẳn là phòng thị trường một tổ tổ trưởng không sai a? Nếu như bọn hắn không nhìn lầm, tại Khương tổ trưởng người trong ngực, không đúng là bọn họ nhà cao cao tại thượng Ung tổng giám đốc sao? !

Cái này đều là chuyện gì a

Hai người này lúc nào cùng một tuyến? Làm sao lại làm cùng một chỗ? ? ? ?

Khương Daniel tâm viên ý mã chỉ duy trì ba giây, rất nhanh hắn liền khôi phục lý trí bồi Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kịch, hắng giọng, trầm giọng đối cách đó không xa nhân đạo: "Nhìn cái gì? Muốn ta đem các ngươi tròng mắt đều cho móc ra sao?"

Khương Daniel luôn luôn khuôn mặt tươi cười nghênh nhân, nhưng khi hắn thật nghiêm túc thời điểm hay là rất có uy nghiêm.

Cách đó không xa hai người nghe xong nháy mắt liền sợ, lập tức luôn mồm xin lỗi nhưng sau đó xoay người rơi chạy, một giây đều không dám dừng lại.

Xác định người đi xa về sau, Khương Daniel mới buông ra người trong ngực, nhẹ nói: "Đừng sợ, người đều đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian đẩy ra Khương Daniel ôm ấp, nước mắt đã bị Khương Daniel áo sơmi vải vóc hấp thu không sai biệt lắm, hắn lau đi trên gương mặt vệt nước mắt, mang theo giọng mũi mở miệng: "Thật có lỗi, ta vừa mới đường đột."

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì." Khương Daniel lúc này mới cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không đúng."Ngươi... Không có sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, "Không có việc gì."

"Nhưng ngươi..." Khương Daniel tổ chức rất lâu ngôn ngữ, cuối cùng mới ấp a ấp úng hỏi ra câu: "Ngươi... Nguyên bản cứ như vậy thích khóc sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tròng mắt, giống như là đang suy nghĩ có nên hay không nói cho người trước mắt.

Hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sâu thở dài, rốt cục mở miệng nói ——

"Ta có nước mắt bài tiết không kiềm chế thể chất."

=06=

"Nước mắt bài tiết không kiềm chế thể chất?"

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu về sau, Khương Daniel càng thêm nghi hoặc.

"Đây là một loại bệnh sao?" Hắn làm sao cho tới bây giờ chưa từng nghe qua?

"Không tính là bệnh, nhưng chính là cảm xúc kích động thời điểm liền sẽ không tự giác chảy nước mắt, chính ta cũng không có cách nào khống chế." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày nói, phảng phất chuyện này thật sâu khốn nhiễu hắn.

Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh đại ngộ địa" a" một tiếng, "Cho nên, ngươi ở trước mặt người ngoài mới có thể thường thường lạnh lùng như vậy?" Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới người trong phòng làm việc đều nói Ung Thánh Hựu băng sơn tính cách nhào bột mì co quắp là có tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có thừa nhận, cũng không có phủ nhận.

Loại thể chất này đối với hắn loại này quát sá cửa hàng người mà nói nhưng thật ra là khá bất lợi, tại tất cả đàm phán trong cục hắn đều phải bảo trì nhất định tỉnh táo, một khi cảm xúc xông tới, đàm phán cục cũng liền tuyên cáo xong đời. Dần dà, hắn liền dưỡng thành ở trước mặt người ngoài không dễ dàng biểu lộ cảm xúc thói quen, tỉnh táo tự chế thành hắn nhãn hiệu, tất cả mọi người cho là hắn không yêu cười, nhưng chỉ là hắn không được cho phép ở trước mặt mọi người thể hiện ra cảm xúc cao một mặt.

Hắn đối với mình tỉnh táo luôn luôn rất có tự tin, nhưng hắn nhưng lại không biết vì cái gì hắn sẽ liên tiếp tại Khương Daniel trước mặt mất khống chế, vì không để Khương Daniel có hiểu lầm không cần thiết, hắn cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định thẳng thắn.

"Chuyện này không cho phép nói ra." Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh cáo hắn.

"Sẽ không sẽ không!" Khương Daniel liều mạng lắc đầu cam đoan, chỉ kém không có giơ lên ba ngón tay biểu thị trung thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu "Ừ" một tiếng, hít hít đỏ rừng rực cái mũi, quay người liền nghĩ mở cửa xe.

"Ài ài ài ! Chờ một chút, ngươi khoan hãy đi!" Khương Daniel sốt ruột níu lại Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay.

"Còn có việc?" Ngắn ngủi mấy giây, Ung Thánh Hựu lại khôi phục bộ kia lạnh như băng dáng vẻ.

"Cái kia..." Khương Daniel có chút ngượng ngùng bá bá đầu, "Ta vừa mới tỏ tình, ngươi còn không có trả lời chắc chắn ta đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới cái này một gốc rạ, vừa mới bị kia hai cái nhân viên giật nảy mình, kém chút liền quên chuyện này.

Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn, dùng không mang tình cảm băng lãnh ngữ điệu nói: "Rất xin lỗi, Khương tổ trưởng, ta đối với ngươi không có hứng thú, mời ngươi về sau không muốn lại tới tìm ta."

Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn cũng không nhìn Khương Daniel thất lạc biểu lộ, thẳng lên xe tuyệt trần rời đi.

Nhân sinh lần thứ nhất lấy dũng khí tỏ tình bị cự tuyệt, nói không khó thụ khẳng định là gạt người, nhưng cái này cũng không hề đại biểu Khương Daniel sẽ dễ dàng buông tha.

Thương tâm trong chốc lát, Khương Daniel lại lần nữa tỉnh lại lên, dự định về nhà lên mạng nhiều tra một chút truy người kỹ xảo, hắn tin tưởng hắn nhất định có biện pháp để Ung Thánh Hựu thích mình!

Nhưng lúc này Khương Daniel lại tuyệt đối không ngờ rằng, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại bãi đỗ xe phát sinh một màn kia thế mà lại tại ngắn ngủi nửa ngày bên trong, liền truyền khắp văn phòng các ngõ ngách.

Khương Daniel hôm sau tiến công ty liền bị tất cả mọi người thay phiên pháo oanh, nội dung đơn giản đều là hỏi "Lúc nào cùng Ung tổng cấu kết lại?", "Làm sao cấu kết lại?", "Là ai trước tỏ tình?", "Hai người các ngươi thật cùng một chỗ à nha?" Chờ một chút cơ bản giống nhau vấn đề.

Khương Daniel lập tức liền bị hỏi mộng, lăng lăng trả lời: "Không có cùng một chỗ a..."

"Ngươi thiếu gạt người!" Có người lập tức phản bác.

"Không có cùng một chỗ Ung kiểu gì cũng sẽ dựa vào tại trong ngực của ngươi khóc sao!"

"Đúng vậy a đúng vậy a..."

"Thật không nghĩ tới nhà chúng ta Ung tổng bình thường xem ra lạnh như băng dáng vẻ, bí mật thế mà như thế kiều ai..."

"Đúng a, ta nghe nói hôm qua Ung tổng con mắt đều khóc đỏ, xem ra tốt không đáng thương!"

Khương Daniel mặt đều vo thành một nắm, "Các ngươi hiểu lầm, hắn sẽ khóc đều là bởi vì..."

"Bởi vì cái gì?" Văn phòng tất cả mọi người nháy mắt đem ánh mắt tập trung đến Khương Daniel trên thân.

Khương Daniel bóp một cái mồ hôi lạnh, vừa muốn mở miệng lại đột nhiên nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu hôm qua đã cảnh cáo hắn không cho phép nói ra sự tình, hắn đầu óc nóng lên, cứ như vậy bật thốt lên: "Kia là bị ta tỏ tình cảm động thút thít a..."

...

Văn phòng tĩnh lặng một giây, sau đó chúng người như là nổ tung nồi kích động không thôi.

"Khương tổ trưởng ngươi có thể a! ! Chân nam nhân! ! !"

"Ngao ngao ngao ngao đôi này cp không hiểu tốt manh a! ! !"

"Chúc mừng Khương tổ trưởng a! Chúc các ngươi thật dài thật lâu! Trăm năm tốt hợp!"

"Chúc mừng chúc mừng!"

Khương Daniel ngơ ngác nhận lấy đám người chúc phúc, trong lòng cũng chỉ có một loại ý nghĩ ——

Hắn xong đời.

=07=

Không biết có phải hay không là Ung Thánh Hựu ảo giác, hắn luôn cảm thấy hôm nay người của phòng làm việc nhìn ánh mắt của hắn đều là lạ.

Hắn ngẩng đầu một cái, lại vừa vặn gặp được thư ký không kịp thu hồi ánh mắt, mặc dù cái sau vội vội vàng vàng cúi đầu tránh đi ánh mắt, nhưng vẫn là bị Ung Thánh Hựu bắt tại trận.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguy hiểm nheo lại mắt, đưa tay đè xuống bộ đàm.

"An thư ký, tiến đến phòng làm việc của ta một chút."

An thư ký nơm nớp lo sợ gõ cửa tiến đến, thanh âm há miệng run rẩy hỏi: "Ung, Ung tổng có chuyện gì muốn phân phó?"

"Có chuyện cứ việc nói thẳng."

"Nói... Nói cái gì?" An thư ký cảm giác toàn thân mình đều tại đổ mồ hôi lạnh.

"Nói ngươi vì cái gì từ buổi sáng đến hiện tại vẫn đang trộm nhìn ta?"

An thư ký âm thầm xoắn xuýt đến cùng có nên hay không nói thật, một ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lạnh như băng, nàng là dọa đến hồn đều nhanh bay.

Thượng Đế vì sao muốn cho nàng loại này thí luyện a! ! !

Do dự hồi lâu, an thư ký cuối cùng rốt cục giống như là thấy chết không sờn mở miệng: "Ung tổng, nhưng thật ra là ngươi sự tình đều trong phòng làm việc truyền ra..."

"Chuyện của ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

"Đúng vậy a." An thư ký gật đầu, "Mọi người đều biết, ngươi cùng Khương tổ trưởng tại kết giao sự tình, sáng nay trong công ty đều truyền đi xôn xao..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy lập tức nhíu mày, "Là ai cho các ngươi quyền lực ở văn phòng tản lời đồn?"

Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cả khuôn mặt đều kéo xuống, an thư ký sợ hãi phải hai chân không tự giác phát run, nói chuyện cũng bắt đầu lắp bắp: "Nhưng có thể nhưng có thể nhưng có thể là Khương tổ trưởng chính hắn thừa nhận a..."

"Hắn thừa nhận rồi? !" Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mở to mắt.

"Là là là là!" An thư ký kiên trì nói tiếp: "Khương tổ trưởng nói ngươi hôm qua tại bãi đỗ xe bị hắn tỏ tình cảm động khóc nữa nha!"

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

"Được rồi, ngươi ra ngoài đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt rót vào trong ghế, bực bội vuốt vuốt lông mày.

Hả?

Cứ như vậy?

An thư ký hoài nghi liếc một cái nhà mình tổng giám đốc.

Lúc này thế mà không có mắng chửi người? Mà lại trọng yếu nhất chính là Ung tổng thế mà không có phủ nhận? ? ?

Xem ra hắn cùng Khương tổ trưởng ở giữa xác thực có mờ ám!

An thư ký mang theo lòng tràn đầy bát quái lặng lẽ meo meo chuồn ra văn phòng, dự định leo lên công ty diễn đàn tưới lâu lại đại chiến hắn cái 1210825 hiệp! !

Một cái khác toa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày thở dài, mặc dù mơ hồ đoán được Khương Daniel là vì giấu diếm hắn nước mắt bài tiết không kiềm chế thể chất sự tình mới cố ý biên cái lý do nói láo, nhưng lý do này không khỏi cũng quá sứt sẹo đi.

Khó trách hôm nay mọi người ở công ty nhìn ánh mắt của hắn đều kỳ quái như thế.

Cái gì gọi là được tỏ tình cảm động khóc?

Hắn tại này nhà công ty tổng giám đốc uy nghiêm còn muốn hay không!

Gặp qua ngốc, chưa từng thấy qua ngu như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cỗ này áp suất thấp một mực tiếp tục đến lúc tan việc, kỳ cái công ty người trừ phi có chuyện quan trọng, nếu không không có người một người dám tiến lên vuốt lão hổ cần, tránh được nên tránh.

Đi đến bãi đậu xe dưới đất, Ung Thánh Hựu không ngạc nhiên chút nào trông thấy bên cạnh xe lại ngồi xổm một con hoàng kim cỡ lớn khuyển.

Hắn lạnh lùng thốt: "Tránh ra."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng này Khương Daniel liền biết hắn nhất định là nghe nói trong văn phòng nghe đồn.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta có thể giải thích..."

Khương Daniel mở to một đôi vô tội con mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, trong lòng hai người các có chút suy nghĩ, ai cũng không có chú ý tới cái này âm thanh quá thân mật xưng hô.

"Không cần giải thích." Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch Khương Daniel hảo ý, mặc dù kết quả cũng không làm người vừa lòng, nhưng hắn biết Khương Daniel biên nói láo không có ác ý.

Coi là Ung Thánh Hựu là tức giận đến không muốn nghe hắn giải thích, Khương Daniel trong lòng quýnh lên, cuống quít nói: "Ca ngươi đừng như vậy a, ta và ngươi xin lỗi! Nếu như ngươi không chấp nhận... Ta ta ta mua cho ngươi đồ vật bồi tội! Có được hay không?"

"Ngươi thích gì?"

"Đáng yêu? Soái khí? Thực dụng? Xinh đẹp?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định nói không cần, liền bị Khương Daniel liên tục ném qua tới tốt lắm mấy vấn đề cho hỏi mộng.

Lại không nói trước khác, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel gương mặt này dáng dấp thật còn rất giống một loại động vật.

Gọi là cái gì nhỉ?

Ngô, tựa như là gọi...

"Samoyed a đi..." Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức thốt ra.

Ân, đúng! Chính là Samoyed a!

Dáng dấp thật đúng là giống nhau như đúc! Nhất là bộ kia vẻ mặt vô tội, quả thực không có sai biệt!

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp cảm giác than mình hình dung năng lực, liền bị Khương Daniel phản ứng cho giật nảy mình.

"Ca, ngươi thích Samoyed a?" Khương Daniel ngơ ngác hỏi.

"Không phải! Ý của ta là..." Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền muốn phản bác, nhưng không chờ hắn nói hết lời, lại hoặc là nói Khương Daniel lúc này căn bản đã nghe không vô lời hắn nói.

Hắn hưng phấn lộ ra tiếu dung, giống như là cam đoan giơ lên ba ngón tay nói: "Ca, ngươi đợi ta! Ta hiện tại lập tức liền mua tới cho ngươi Samoyed a! ! !"

Nói xong, Khương Daniel giống như một trận gió nháy mắt chạy đi, để Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ giữ lại thời gian đều không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu: "... Xuẩn chó."

=08=

Khương Daniel hành động hiệu suất nhanh đến kinh người.

Khi hôm sau trước kia lúc ra cửa trông thấy ôm một con chó đứng tại hắn trước cửa nhà người, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt ngay cả cảm giác muốn chết đều có.

"Ca, ta mua cho ngươi Samoyed a! Có thích hay không!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt Khương Daniel trong ngực con kia tuyết trắng nhỏ Samoyed a khuyển, trên mặt biểu lộ chỉ có thể dùng phức tạp để hình dung.

"Ai nói cho ngươi ta nhà ở đây?"

"An thư ký." Khương Daniel không chút do dự trả lời.

Thật tình không biết mình đã không lưu tình chút nào bị bán đứng an thư ký ở nhà đánh một cái phun lớn hắt xì, phía sau đột nhiên phun lên một trận ý lạnh.

Nhìn Khương Daniel một bộ "Ca ta làm tốt đi nhanh khích lệ ta!" biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy trở nên đau đầu.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng không như trong tưởng tượng nhiệt liệt, Khương Daniel lập tức liền ỉu xìu, bất an ôm Samoyed a hỏi: "Ca, ngươi... Không vui sao?"

Một người một chó đồng thời hướng Ung Thánh Hựu tản mát ra vô cùng đáng thương ánh mắt, để hắn trả lời thế nào đều không phải, cuối cùng chỉ có thể kiên trì nói: "... Không ghét."

Không ghét?

Đó chính là thích lạc!

Khương Daniel cười đến híp cả mắt, vừa muốn mượn cơ hội lần này thừa cơ lại thổ lộ một lần, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đột nhiên vượt qua hắn nhìn về phía phía sau hắn.

"Khương tổ trưởng."

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi biết nhà chúng ta cư xá bên ngoài cấm chỉ dừng xe sao?"

"... Không biết." Khương Daniel lơ ngơ, không rõ chủ đề làm sao lại đột nhiên chuyển đến nơi đây rồi?

"Kia là xe của ngươi?" Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên cái cằm, cho Khương Daniel ra hiệu phương hướng.

Khương Daniel quay đầu, thình lình trông thấy một cảnh sát giao thông giờ phút này chính đối biển số xe của hắn cúi đầu chép sao chép viết, hắn vội vàng đem Samoyed a nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, quay người hô to: "Ài ài ài! Cảnh sát tiên sinh mở ra cái khác ta hóa đơn phạt! ! Ta lập tức liền đem xe lái đi! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy bị người cưỡng ép nhét một con chó, hắn cúi đầu, cùng nhỏ Samoyed a khuyển mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, hắn bội phục mình dưới loại tình huống này hắn còn có thể cảm thán cái này Samoyed a xem ra thật cùng Khương Daniel hoàn toàn giống nhau như đúc ——

Không chỉ ngốc, còn xuẩn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay lột lột Samoyed a đầu, vật nhỏ thoải mái mà khò khè một tiếng, ngẩng đầu lấy lòng liếm liếm lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhếch miệng.

Nhưng là, ngoài ý muốn còn thật đáng yêu.

=09=

Về sau, Khương Daniel luôn luôn lấy cớ nói muốn nhìn chó, ba ngày hai đầu liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhà chạy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nói gì, toàn bộ hành trình ôm chặt lấy mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt thái độ, Khương Daniel cũng từ nguyên bản cẩn thận từng li từng tí, bắt đầu trở nên được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước. Nhất là tại ngày nghỉ thời điểm, Khương Daniel càng là trực tiếp đăng đường nhập thất, có đôi khi sẽ còn Lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà cọ một bữa fan, quả thực là đợi cho vào đêm về sau mới chịu đi.

Khương Daniel ôm Samoyed a ổ tại ghế sô pha bên trong, lặng lẽ đưa đầu ra nhìn lén trong phòng bếp làm đồ ăn bóng lưng, nhỏ giọng cùng cẩu cẩu nói thầm lấy: "Tuyết nhỏ cầu, ngươi nói cha ngươi mà làm sao liền hoàn toàn không có một chút biểu thị đâu? Ta đều truy cha ngươi mà nhanh ba tháng, ở giữa cũng thổ lộ không hạ 825 lần, hắn mỗi lần đều không chính diện đáp lại ta." Nói đến đây, Khương Daniel ngữ khí bắt đầu mang chút ủy khuất, "Ngươi nói cha ngươi mà có phải hay không là không thích ta a? Vẫn là ngại ta phiền a?"

Tuyết nhỏ cầu ngao ô một tiếng, dùng đầu cọ xát Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay, giống như là đang an ủi hắn.

Khương Daniel thở dài, tiếp tục ôm tuyết nhỏ cầu ở phòng khách một góc hối hận, thật tình không biết những lời này tất cả đều một chữ không lọt truyền vào phòng bếp Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai.

Cái này ngốc chó thật làm coi là căn này nhà là cách âm hình thức sao? Ở phòng khách nói đến lớn tiếng như vậy, có bình thường thính lực người đều có thể nghe thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, cầm trên tay cuối cùng một món ăn bưng lên bàn ăn, dựa vào tại kết nối phòng bếp cùng phòng khách trên tường nói: "Ngươi ôm con của ngươi ở nơi đó nói thầm cái gì đâu, nên ăn cơm."

"A? Nha!" Khương Daniel vội vàng buông xuống tuyết nhỏ cầu, chạy vào trong phòng bếp rửa tay, chuẩn bị mở cơm, căn bản không để ý tới giải Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới ý tứ trong lời nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu thầm mắng một câu "Đần chó", trực tiếp đi vào trong phòng bếp đem người chắn ở bên trong.

Khương Daniel mặt mũi tràn đầy nghi hoặc nhìn xem chắn tại cửa ra vào bên cạnh người, không hiểu hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca, không ăn cơm sao?"

"Ai nói ta không có biểu thị?"

"A?" Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời theo không kịp Ung Thánh Hựu chủ đề, đầu trống rỗng.

"Ngươi vừa không phải nói truy ta ba tháng ta đều không có biểu thị sao?"

Không nghĩ tới mình vừa mới ở phòng khách lẩm bẩm tất cả đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được, Khương Daniel lập tức liền nháo cái đỏ chót mặt, xấu hổ mà cúi thấp đầu nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta, ta kia liền nói một chút mà thôi, không có ý tứ gì khác..."

"Nhưng ta có ý tứ." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, lần này không nói cho rõ ràng cái này đần chó là vĩnh viễn sẽ không minh bạch."Ta thu tuyết nhỏ cầu, để ngươi tiến nhà ta, ăn ta cơm, dùng ta đồ vật, những này chẳng lẽ còn biểu thị phải không đủ rõ ràng sao?"

Khương Daniel trừng lớn mắt, không thể tin nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca, ý của ngươi là... ?"

"Ngươi cho rằng mỗi người đều có thể có loại đãi ngộ này?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Khương Daniel lập tức lắc đầu.

"Ta là tùy tiện như vậy người sao?"

Khương Daniel lại lắc đầu.

"Vậy ngươi chính ở chỗ này nói nhỏ cái gì sức lực?"

Khương Daniel vọt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, đè nén hưng phấn ngữ khí cẩn thận từng li từng tí hướng Ung Thánh Hựu xác định, "Cho nên, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi đây là tiếp nhận ta ý tứ sao?"

"Ngươi lại dông dài như vậy đi xuống liền khó nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng quay người ra ngoài, Khương Daniel vội vàng chạy tới kéo lấy cánh tay của hắn, "Ca, đừng a! Ta ta ta tin!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, cười như không cười nhìn xem hắn, "Lúc đó tại có phải là nên đổi lấy ngươi có chút biểu thị rồi?"

"Biểu... Biểu thị?" Khương Daniel sững sờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thâm ý khác liếc mắt nhìn hắn, hồi lâu nói: "Không có việc gì, không nghĩ thì thôi."

Quay người thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bị sau lưng một cỗ lực kéo đến trước người, sau đó là ấn tại trên môi một cái cạn hôn.

Khương Daniel khẩn trương nhìn xem hắn, "Cái này, như vậy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ, dùng ngón tay sờ sờ Khương Daniel mũi, nhíu mày nói: "Cùng tuyết nhỏ cầu so, kém xa."

Khương Daniel sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, không nghĩ tới có một ngày hắn thế mà còn phải cùng một con chó tranh thủ tình cảm?

Khương Daniel trừng mắt cách đó không xa bị Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực tuyết nhỏ cầu, quyết định từ giờ trở đi muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu rời xa tuyết nhỏ cầu tay chó!

Thánh Hựu ca môi chỉ có hắn mới có thể đụng!

Thân tùy ý động, Khương Daniel lập tức xông lên phía trước đem tuyết nhỏ cầu đuổi tới nơi hẻo lánh đi, xoay người một thanh ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu dự định đi vào trong phòng ngủ hảo hảo luyện tập kỹ thuật hôn.

Bởi vì cái gọi là quen tay hay việc, luyện tập mới là thành công không thay đổi chi đạo!

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn gì để nói: "... Khương Daniel chúng ta cơm còn không có ăn đâu!"

Bị đuổi tới nơi hẻo lánh tuyết nhỏ cầu: "Uông?"

Khương Daniel: "Luyện tập! ! !"

=THE END=

##

Lấy mỗi ngày 100 chữ tốc độ như rùa hoàn thành nguyệt càng tần suất (chột dạ chạy trốn)

Mọi người ngủ ngon! Muốn làm cái ngọt ngào mộng đẹp a!


	302. Chapter 302

Tiện tay viết tiết mục nhỏ, rất ngắn liền không đánh tag á!

Ngạnh nguồn gốc từ mạng lưới.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

10\. 30 am

Niel, nhìn thấy tin tức hồi phục ta, có chuyện tìm ngươi

17\. 15 pm

?

Ca, thật xin lỗi! ! Ta bận đến hiện tại mới có rảnh nhìn tin tức! Chuyện gì!

17\. 16 pm

...

Độ thiện cảm

-1

-1

-1

-1

-1

-1

-1

-1

-1

-1

17\. 20 pm

Ca ngươi đối ta còn có hảo cảm sao? ? ? ?

17\. 21 pm

...

Độ thiện cảm -15

17\. 23 pm

?

Ca ta sai thật xin lỗi, đừng có lại giảm! ! qw QQ QQq

Ta ta ta buổi sáng hôm nay trước khi ra cửa thừa dịp ngươi lúc ngủ cho ngươi một cái sáng sớm tốt lành hôn! (+1)

Hôm trước ngươi giao cho ta đưa đi làm tắm giặt quần áo ta đều đã ủi tốt bỏ vào ngươi trong tủ treo quần áo(+1)

Tối hôm qua ngươi nói thùng rác đầy nhưng là không có mới túi rác có thể thay thế, ta đã giúp ngươi cất kỹ mới cái túi đồng thời trước kia đem rác rưởi xuất ra đi ném(+1)

Từ chúng ta ở chung đến hiện tại, ta mỗi ngày đều không gián đoạn chuẩn bị cho ngươi bữa sáng (+1)

Trước đó ngươi một mực la hét nói muốn ăn sô cô la bánh gatô ta đã lấy lòng, ngươi tan tầm về nhà liền có thể ăn (+1)

Chờ một chút tan tầm ta đi đón ngươi, ngươi nói ghế lái phụ chỗ ngồi quá cứng dựa vào không thoải mái, ta mua tới cho ngươi chó con đệm dựa, cam đoan sử dụng thuần cao cấp bông, mềm mại dễ chịu, bao quân hài lòng! ! (+1)

Từ lần trước ngươi phát cáu về sau, ta đem trước đó tư tàng kẹo mềm cùng cacbon-axit đồ uống đều cho ném(+1)

Trước ngươi thả tại giỏ hàng bên trong chậm chạp mua không hạ thủ máy ảnh, ta kỳ thật tại vào tuần lễ trước liền đã vụng trộm giúp ngươi tính tiền(+1)

Ngươi tuần sau đi công tác hành lý ta sẽ giúp ngươi đóng gói tốt, thuận tiện đem ta cũng cùng một chỗ đóng gói dẫn đi, ta vé máy bay đều lấy lòng(+1)

Khương Daniel yêu Ung Thánh Hựu ròng rã 15 năm, giống như từ đầu đến cuối, sau này cũng không có buông tay dự định (+15)

Cuối cùng nhìn tại ta mỗi tháng đều đem tiền lương nộp lên cho ngươi chỉ bắt ngươi cho tiền xài vặt phân thượng, điểm ấy lại thêm 1 phân đi ríu rít!

Ca, những này có thể bổ trở về rồi sao qw QQ QQq

17\. 45 pm

...

Hừ

Đần chó, ta tan tầm, mau tới tiếp ta.

17\. 46 pm

Ta cái này đi! ! !

Ca chờ ta, a a cộc! ! ! ! !

\----- Khương Daniel đã hạ tuyến ------

1 7.50 pm

Đần chó, ta cũng yêu ngươi

=THE END=


	303. Chapter 303

【 Dan Ung 】 quân no tên ha

Name AU.

Ngẫu nhiên biết đến đồng nhân văn thiết lập, cảm thấy rất thú vị, liền nghĩ thử một lần!

Toàn văn 1.2w++

Vì kịch bản tăng thêm rất nhiều tư thiết, Lôi Giả mời thận.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*

=00=

Dreams fade away after you wake up. But one thing is cert ain.

If we see each other, we will know.

That you were the one who was inside me. That I was the one who was inside you.

—— « quân no tên ha »

=01=

Sáng sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu đặc địa dậy thật sớm, thoải mái dễ chịu thích ý tẩy cái toàn thân tắm, mặc lên hôm qua vừa mua mới áo sơmi, đánh lên cà vạt, tóc cũng bị dụng tâm chải lên, cuối cùng còn xưa nay chưa thấy phun cái nước hoa.

Quá trình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng vẫn luôn treo nhàn nhạt cười, biểu hiện ra chủ nhân hảo tâm tình.

Hôm nay đối Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói là phi thường trọng yếu một ngày, hắn đã rất lâu không có giống hôm nay đồng dạng cao hứng như vậy qua!

Nguyên nhân là —— hắn bộ môn chủ quản tại hôm qua chính thức tuyên bố về hưu!

Đương nhiên, đó cũng không phải bởi vì hắn không có nhiều chào đón hắn bộ môn chủ quản, tương phản, hắn rất kính trọng chủ quản, lúc trước chọn đến cái công ty này phỏng vấn, có bao nhiêu nửa bộ phân cũng là bởi vì cái này chủ quản ở đây nhậm chức. Hắn từ chủ quản thân bên trên học đến rất nhiều thứ, muốn nói hắn hôm nay có thể trong công ty leo đến bộ môn tổ trưởng vị trí này, là chủ quản một tay đem hắn kéo rút lên đến cũng không đủ.

Hôm qua, chủ quản tại rời đi công ty trước đột nhiên đem hắn một mình gọi tiến văn phòng, thần thần bí bí nói cho hắn nói, ngày mai sẽ có một kinh hỉ tin tức, hắn nghe nhất định sẽ thật cao hứng.

Trong văn phòng tin tức luôn luôn rải phải đặc biệt nhanh, cũng không lâu lắm tất cả mọi người tại xôn xao thảo luận, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trở thành kế tiếp tiếp nhận bộ môn chủ quản vị trí người, dù sao luận chức vị luận tư lịch luận thành tựu, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

Đối với cái này, Ung Thánh Hựu không phủ nhận hắn là có một ít mong đợi, coi như hắn cũng vì này nhà công ty hiệu lực gần 7 năm, nếu là thật có thể thăng chức đến chủ quản vị trí, kia cũng coi là trở nên nổi bật.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng lại càng giương lên hơn một chút, huýt sáo mừng khấp khởi đi ra ngoài đi làm.

Nhưng mà, Ung Thánh Hựu hảo tâm tình chỉ duy trì mấy giờ, đến công ty, nhìn xem trên tay tấm kia nóng hổi truyền đến phòng nhân sự điều động mệnh lệnh, hắn chỉ cảm thấy thế giới đều là sụp đổ.

Trên đó viết ——

Khương Daniel đem ủy nhiệm vì đời tiếp theo bộ môn chủ quản, ngay hôm đó có hiệu lực.

WHAT? !

Khương Daniel? Đây là ai? Hắn ở công ty đợi lâu như vậy, vì cái gì cũng không có nghe qua nhân vật này? !

Giống như là còn ngại Ung Thánh Hựu không đủ sụp đổ, một giây sau giám đốc thế mà tự mình xuất hiện đem người mang tới, cho đám người giới thiệu, nó nặng xem ý vị không cần nói cũng biết.

"Tin tưởng mọi người đều nhìn thấy bộ phận nhân sự điều động mệnh lệnh, vị này chính là Khương Daniel, công ty đặc địa trọng kim từ hải ngoại đào góc tới, mọi người nhưng phải thật tốt ở chung." Giám đốc vòng cố vấn công ty một vòng, chỉ tên nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Tại!"

"Khương lão chủ quản trước đó ở công ty coi trọng nhất chính là ngươi, Daniel lúc này vừa về nước, chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây, ngươi liền hảo hảo dẫn hắn làm quen một chút công ty vận hành cùng quá trình đi."

"... Là." Người ở dưới mái hiên, không thể không cúi đầu, giám đốc chỉ lệnh Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không dám vi phạm, đành phải biệt khuất đáp ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quá đắm chìm tại hối hận bên trong, cho nên không nhìn thấy giám đốc đang gọi hắn danh tự thời điểm, Khương Daniel trong mắt chợt lóe lên phức tạp tâm tư.

Nói thật, hắn đối cái này Khương Daniel thực tại là đề không nổi hảo cảm gì, giảng bạch một điểm, hắn chính là cái tước đoạt hắn thăng chức cơ hội Trình Giảo Kim!

Lúc này, Khương Daniel đi đến trước mặt hắn, nhíu mày hỏi: "Ngươi gọi Ung Thánh Hựu?"

"Đúng vậy, Khương chủ quản." Cứ việc trong lòng có lại nhiều bất mãn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ không biểu hiện ở trên mặt, đây là hắn tại chức trận lăn lộn nhiều năm như vậy luyện thành xuống tới thói quen, cũng là Khương lão chủ quản dạy bảo."Cần ta mang ngài đi thăm công ty một chút sao?"

"Không cần, ngươi đem mấy năm gần đây sản phẩm lượng tiêu thụ biểu cùng thiết kế án sửa sang một chút, sau đó cầm tới phòng làm việc của ta bên trong."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi vào trong văn phòng, không có trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại sau lưng trương răng hổ trảo thần sắc.

Khương lão chủ quản là cái đại lừa gạt!

Cái quỷ gì kinh hỉ?

Chính là cái Trình Giảo Kim!

=02=

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel đặc biệt sẽ sai sử người, nhất là sai sử hắn.

Đời trước thư ký trợ lý niên kỷ cũng không nhỏ, thế là liền dứt khoát đi theo Khương lão chủ quản cùng một chỗ về hưu, lúc này mới thư ký trợ lý còn không tìm được người, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải chia sẻ một ít chuyện làm, công việc muốn so trước kia bận bịu bên trên rất nhiều, mỗi ngày đều loay hoay xoay quanh, thực tại là không có thời gian bồi Khương Daniel quần nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng đề nghị qua muốn để mới tới thực tập sinh tạm thời trước tiên làm Khương Daniel thư ký trợ lý, không nghĩ tới lại bị hắn một nói từ chối.

Tốt a, đã Khương Daniel nói không cần, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tốt lại nói cái gì, dù sao mọi người cùng nhau hỗ trợ chia sẻ, cũng miễn cưỡng xem như giải quyết được. Chỉ là, vì công ty gì trong bộ môn có như thế người có thể sai khiến, Khương Daniel hết lần này tới lần khác liền thích nhằm vào hắn đâu?

Bình thường để hắn chỉnh lý văn kiện cũng coi như, đến cuối cùng thế mà còn muốn cho hắn hỗ trợ in ấn văn kiện cùng đưa cà phê?

Hắn đường đường một cái bộ môn tổ trưởng, tại sao phải luân lạc tới làm việc vặt công việc?

Có thể nhẫn nại, không thể nhẫn nhục.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem cà phê trùng điệp phóng tới Khương Daniel trên bàn, cắn răng nghiến lợi nói: "Khương chủ quản, ta không phải thư ký của ngươi trợ lý, những sự tình này mời ngươi bàn giao người khác đi làm."

"Toàn bộ trong bộ môn liền ngươi đối tất cả mọi chuyện quen thuộc nhất, không để ngươi làm, muốn để ai làm?" Khương Daniel tiếp tục cúi đầu đọc qua văn kiện, căn bản không có nhìn hắn ý tứ.

"Vậy ít nhất pha cà phê loại sự tình này ngươi có thể khiến người khác giúp ngươi ngâm!" Ung Thánh Hựu phải hoa khí lực thật là lớn mới có thể khống chế lại mình không xông lên phía trước bóp cổ của hắn.

Khương Daniel phảng phất không có nghe thấy, "Hơn nửa năm lượng tiêu thụ báo cáo chỉnh lý tốt sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

Đi, tốt, ngươi là cấp trên ngươi ngưu bi! Hắn nhẫn!

Lớn không được lần sau liền tại cà phê của hắn bên trong ném thuốc xổ, nhìn hắn còn dám hay không tùy ý sai sử hắn!

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận quay người thời khắc, Khương Daniel lại lên tiếng gọi hắn lại.

"Khương chủ quản, xin hỏi ngài còn có gì muốn làm?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười hỏi.

"Cuối tuần này có rảnh a? Đem thời gian để trống, theo giúp ta đi một nơi." Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản bác, Khương Daniel lại nói tiếp đi: "Chờ một lúc ta phát cái địa chỉ cho ngươi, ngươi tới đón ta."

"Tại sao phải ta đi đón ngươi? !" Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin hô to.

"Bởi vì công ty phái cho ta xe còn không có cầm tới, ta đối cái địa khu này cũng không quen." Khương Daniel một mặt chuyện đương nhiên nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là người câm ăn hoàng liên, có nỗi khổ không nói được.

Hóa ra làm việc vặt công về sau tiếp xuống chính là lái xe rồi? ? Muốn nhằm vào hắn cũng không phải như thế cái nhằm vào pháp a!

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt vẻ không phục, Khương Daniel nhíu mày hỏi: "Có ý kiến?"

"... Không có."

Được thôi, hắn chính là sợ, phải bị sai sử!

Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng phỉ nhổ chính mình.

"Yên tâm đi, làm tạ lễ, ta sẽ mời ngươi ăn cơm." Khương Daniel cười cười.

Trông thấy Khương Daniel tiếu dung, Ung Thánh Hựu ở một giây lát.

Nguyên lai người này cũng sẽ cười a...

Nói như vậy, cái này tựa như là Khương Daniel tiến công ty đến nay, hắn lần thứ nhất trông thấy hắn cười đâu.

Hắn cười lên kỳ thật rất đẹp, hạ cong mắt cười tăng thêm mắt phải sừng hạ nốt ruồi, không hiểu tản mát ra một loại kỳ diệu cẩu cẩu đẹp.

"... Ung tổ trưởng? Ung tổ trưởng?" Liên tục mấy âm thanh kêu to để Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên lấy lại tinh thần, cúi đầu xem xét mới phát hiện Khương Daniel giờ phút này chính cau mày nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi còn có chuyện gì sao?"

"A, không có."

"Vậy ngươi trước tiên có thể ra ngoài." Khương Daniel phất phất tay."A, đúng, buổi chiều trước đó nhớ kỹ đem hơn nửa năm lượng tiêu thụ báo cáo giao cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

Hắn muốn thu về lời mở đầu.

Cái gì cẩu cẩu đẹp? Căn bản chính là Địa Ngục đến ác ma! Ác ma! ! !

=03=

Mặc dù trong lòng tràn đầy lời oán giận, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ở cuối tuần ước định thời gian bên trong đúng giờ đi tới Khương Daniel lầu trọ hạ.

Cách đó không xa, Khương Daniel cũng sớm đã đang đợi lấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng một rắc đăng, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel chẳng lẽ lại sẽ mượn lý do này quở trách hắn a? Chờ Khương Daniel vừa lên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức mở miệng trước nhận lầm: "Khương chủ quản thật xin lỗi, ta đến trễ."

Khương Daniel kỳ quái liếc Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, nói: "Không có, ngươi rất đúng giờ, là ta sớm đi ra ngoài, ta không thích để người ta chờ."

Như thế để Ung Thánh Hựu hơi kinh ngạc, không nghĩ tới bình thường xem ra băng băng lãnh lãnh Khương Daniel nguyên lai cũng hiểu được nhân tình thế sự.

"Xin hỏi Khương chủ quản, chúng ta hiện tại muốn đi đâu?"

"Trung tâm thành phố cửa hàng."

"A? !" Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi mình có nghe lầm hay không, "Ngươi, ngươi nói nơi đó?"

"Trung tâm thành phố cửa hàng." Khương Daniel rất có kiên nhẫn lại nói một lần.

"Đi chỗ đó làm gì?"

Khương Daniel dùng một mặt yêu mến thiểu năng ánh mắt nhìn hắn, "Đi cửa hàng còn có thể làm gì? Đương nhiên là mua sắm a."

"Cho nên, ngươi hiện tại là để ta cùng ngươi đi mua sắm?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười địa đạo.

"Đúng vậy a." Khương Daniel thế mà còn nghiêm trang trả lời.

Từ lúc tạp công đến lái xe, kế tiếp là bồi dạo phố, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hiếu kì Khương Daniel còn có thể sai khiến hắn tới trình độ nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho là Khương Daniel nói mua sắm chỉ là tùy tiện mua ít đồ, nhưng không nghĩ tới, Khương Daniel thế mà là nghiêm túc đến mua sắm. Có lẽ là Khương Daniel vừa mới chuyển đến, trong nhà còn không có mua thêm đồ dùng trong nhà quan hệ, bọn hắn chỉ là ở nhà cỗ trong tiệm liền lưu lại nhanh ba giờ, Khương Daniel sẽ còn thỉnh thoảng quay tới hỏi ý kiến của hắn. Tỉ như ghế sô pha nhan sắc có thể hay không quá tối, giường cứng một chút tốt hay là mềm một điểm tốt, cái bàn loại kia chất liệu tốt, thảm loại kia vải vóc tương đối không dễ dàng dính tro bụi loại hình, lập tức liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho hỏi mộng, mỗi một câu đều vô ý thức trả lời "Ngươi thích liền tốt" .

Khương Daniel biểu lộ có chút không cao hứng, "Ngươi có thể hay không cho điểm tính thực chất ý kiến?"

Câu nói này nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ủy khuất, "Khương chủ quản, ta lại không rõ ràng ngươi yêu thích, làm sao cho ý kiến?"

"Kia cứ dựa theo ngươi yêu thích đến trả lời."

"Ta yêu thích cùng ngươi yêu thích lại không giống."

"Ngươi lại biết rồi?"

Hai người vừa đến vừa đi đấu võ mồm đem đứng ở một bên giới thiệu viên làm cười, "Các ngươi cô dâu mới tình cảm thật tốt đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng khoát tay giải thích nói: "Ngươi hiểu lầm, ta cùng hắn không là một đôi!"

Một bên Khương Daniel cũng có vẻ bình tĩnh rất nhiều, "Cho ta trương này đi, giường hay là cứng một chút tốt, làm xong vận động về sau đi ngủ sẽ không đau lưng."

Giới thiệu viên cười đến càng mập mờ: "Được rồi, tiên sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút không có phát điên, Khương tiên sinh ngươi có muốn hay không đem lời nói được như thế mập mờ a a a a a a a! ! ! Hắn còn muốn hay không mặt mũi a a a a a a a a a! ! ! ! !

Khương tiên sinh biểu thị phi thường vô tội, hắn là thật có trước khi ngủ vận động quen thuộc, lúc này chỉ là tại trình bày sự thật mà thôi.

Kết quả bái Khương Daniel ban tặng, Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà cỗ trong tiệm cũng không dám ngẩng đầu lên, luôn cảm thấy trên đường đi người nhìn ánh mắt của bọn hắn đều rất không thích hợp.

Mãi mới chờ đến lúc Khương Daniel mua đồ xong, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là rốt cục như được giải thoát thở ra một hơi, không kịp chờ đợi muốn đem Khương Daniel khối này khoai lang bỏng tay tranh thủ thời gian đưa về nhà, nhưng Khương Daniel lại đưa tay kéo hắn lại.

"Chờ một chút."

"Khương chủ quản còn có chuyện gì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh giới mà nhìn xem hắn, chẳng lẽ lại muốn sai sử hắn dẫn hắn đi địa phương khác a?

"Nói xong muốn mời ngươi ăn cơm." Khương Daniel nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu "A" một tiếng, Khương Daniel không nói, hắn thật đúng là kém chút quên chuyện này.

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng cự tuyệt, Khương Daniel liền thẳng hướng phía trước cất bước đi, "Ta biết kề bên này một nhà ăn thật ngon phòng ăn, đi thôi."

Khương Daniel đi trong chốc lát, gặp lại sau Ung Thánh Hựu không cùng bên trên, hắn đành phải gãy quay trở lại, thấp giọng nói: "Coi như làm là để ngươi ngày nghỉ theo giúp ta ra dạo phố tạ lễ, phần mặt mũi ăn cơm đi, Ung tổ trưởng."

Khương Daniel đều hạ thấp tư thái, lại không chấp nhận liền lộ ra Ung Thánh Hựu già mồm.

"Tốt a." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu sờ mũi một cái, đuổi theo Khương Daniel bước chân.

=04=

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn càng ngày càng không hiểu rõ Khương Daniel người này.

Hắn coi là lấy Khương Daniel cá tính, nhất định sẽ dẫn hắn đi cái gì cao cấp phòng ăn loại hình địa phương, nhưng không nghĩ tới chính là cái đơn giản căn tin.

Điểm bữa ăn về sau, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, mở miệng giải thích: "Ta xuất ngoại trước kia thường thường tới đây ăn cơm, đồ vật tiện nghi lại ăn ngon, trọng yếu nhất chính là lão bản nương người rất tốt."

"Ngươi... Lúc nào xuất ngoại a?"

Có lẽ là đi tới quen thuộc địa phương, Khương Daniel sắc mặt so bình thường tăng thêm mấy phần bình dị gần gũi hương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng buông xuống câu nệ, không tự chủ được đối Khương Daniel sinh ra lòng hiếu kỳ, muốn biết càng nhiều có quan hệ chuyện của hắn.

Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Cao trung lúc ấy đi, phụ thân của ta bởi vì công việc điều động quan hệ, cho nên người cả nhà đều di dân quá khứ."

"Là Canada sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ hắn tại Khương Daniel lý lịch bề ngoài nhìn qua.

Khương Daniel gật đầu, "Tại Canada đợi một đoạn thời gian, về sau đại học liền chạy tới nước Anh đi, tốt nghiệp về sau là ở chỗ này công việc, mấy tháng trước thu được này nhà công ty mời mới quyết định tới."

"Vì cái gì quyết định về nước a?" Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel không hàng sự tình vẫn còn có chút bất mãn, nhưng không thể không thừa nhận, Khương Daniel năng lực là không thể nghi ngờ. Giống hắn người tài giỏi như thế, hắn mới không tin nước ngoài cho hắn đãi ngộ sẽ kém đi đến nơi nào.

Khương Daniel nói: "Nguyên bản liền quyết định muốn trở về, chỉ là so dự tính thời gian muốn hơi sớm. Phụ mẫu cũng rất tán thành ta trở về, bọn hắn cũng tổng la hét về hưu về sau cũng muốn trở về nơi này cắm rễ."

"Nguyên lai là dạng này a..." Ung Thánh Hựu tự lẩm bẩm."Vậy ngươi về nước sự tình, bạn gái của ngươi sẽ không để ý sao? Cự ly xa yêu đương cũng không tốt duy trì a."

"Ai nói cho ngươi ta có bạn gái?" Khương Daniel có chút buồn cười hỏi.

"A? Thật có lỗi, ta coi là giống Khương chủ quản ưu tú như vậy người, bên người nhất định có người." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lúng túng bá bá đầu.

"Không có, vẫn luôn độc thân." Khương Daniel mắt mang vui vẻ hỏi: "Ung tổ trưởng đối ta còn có gì hiếu kỳ sao?"

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện hắn vừa mới tựa hồ đem người nội tình đều truy vấn ngọn nguồn, chỉ kém không có ngược dòng tìm hiểu đến đối phương tổ tông mười tám đời đi.

Hắn dạng này tựa như là... Tựa như là đối Khương Daniel có ý tứ giống như.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình ý nghĩ giật nảy mình, luống cuống tay chân đồng thời còn có chút không biết làm sao, trong lúc nhất thời đều không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, rất sợ mình tâm tư sẽ bị người trước mắt phát hiện.

May mắn phục vụ viên vừa vặn bóp lấy này thời gian điểm đem bữa ăn điểm đưa ra, mới miễn đi cái này không khí ngột ngạt.

Đột nhiên, cách đó không xa một tiếng kêu gọi để Ung Thánh Hựu cả người ngu ngơ tại nguyên chỗ, thật lâu không cách nào động đậy.

"Nghĩa Kiện!" Một cái dì từ phòng bếp ra trông thấy Khương Daniel sau đột nhiên kích động chạy tới."Nghĩa Kiện, là ngươi sao? Ngươi về nước rồi?"

Khương Daniel xem ra cũng có chút vui vẻ, đứng người lên ôm lấy người tới, "Kim thẩm, là ta."

"Lúc nào về nước? Ai cổ, để ta nhìn ngươi đứa nhỏ này có phải là gầy... Ở nước ngoài có phải là chịu khổ rồi?" Kim thẩm đau lòng sờ sờ Khương Daniel thon gầy gương mặt.

"Kim thẩm ngài yên tâm, ta rất tốt. Vừa trở về không lâu, ở nước ngoài ở lâu đặc biệt tưởng niệm ngươi làm đồ ăn, đúng lúc hôm nay đi tới kề bên này liền đến tìm ngài."

Hai người đứng ôn chuyện trong chốc lát, đột nhiên Kim thẩm giống là nhớ ra cái gì đó đưa tay vỗ đầu mình một cái.

"Ai nha, ta kém chút cấp quên! Ta vừa vặn tại phía sau nấu nhân sâm canh gà, ngươi nhất định phải uống! Nhìn xem cái này nước ngoài đợi mấy năm ngươi đều gầy thành bộ dáng gì rồi? Kim thẩm hôm nay nhất định phải cho ngươi bổ một chút!" Nói xong, Kim thẩm liền vội vã trở về phòng bếp, vẫn không quên quay đầu dặn dò: "Ngươi nhưng khoan hãy đi a, ta canh gà lập tức liền tốt!"

"Được rồi." Khương Daniel cười đáp lại.

Chờ Khương Daniel ngồi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chưa có lấy lại tinh thần đến, ngơ ngác hỏi: "Nàng..."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi xong, Khương Daniel liền thẳng nói ra: "Nàng gọi Kim thẩm, là bà chủ của nơi này, trước kia thụ nàng rất nhiều chiếu cố vấn, khi còn bé trừ phụ mẫu bên ngoài, là thuộc Kim thẩm hiểu rõ ta nhất."

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, hắn để ý không phải cái giờ này, "Kim thẩm vừa mới gọi ngươi là gì... ?"

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, hiểu rõ địa" a" một tiếng, "Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta lúc đầu danh tự. Bởi vì phát âm quá khó khăn, cho nên xuất ngoại về sau để cho tiện người ngoại quốc xưng hô liền đổi tên, hiện tại đã rất ít người sẽ gọi ta Nghĩa Kiện."

Lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ chỉ có thể dùng kinh ngạc để hình dung.

Hắn lăng lăng để đũa xuống, vô ý thức xoa lên ngực của mình chỗ, miệng bên trong lầm bầm: "Không có khả năng, không có khả năng... Thế nào lại là hắn đâu?"

"Ung tổ trưởng, ngươi không sao chứ?" Khương Daniel nhíu mày, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cử động khác thường, "Thân thể có chỗ nào không thoải mái sao?"

"A, ta không sao, không có việc gì..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện mình phản ứng quá kích, tranh thủ thời gian khoát tay ra hiệu Khương Daniel không cần lo lắng chính mình. Chỉ là về sau cơm Ung Thánh Hựu là rốt cuộc ăn không trôi, ăn không biết vị lay mấy ngụm cơm, cả người ngơ ngơ ngác ngác, cuối cùng ngay cả làm sao đưa Khương Daniel trở về đều không nhớ ra được.

Về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại trước gương, do dự một chút, chậm rãi đưa tay cởi áo sơmi.

Tay của hắn run rẩy xoa lên nơi ngực khắc lấy kia một nhóm lạc ấn ——

KANG UI GEON.

=05=

Mỗi người đều sẽ có được một cái tên.

Có lẽ là lúc vừa ra đời sẽ xuất hiện, có lẽ là sẽ theo tuổi tác tăng trưởng chậm rãi hiển hiện, cũng có người cả một đời cũng sẽ không ủng có danh tự.

Bọn hắn nói, cái tên này là mệnh của ngươi định người.

Tại trong biển người mênh mông, tìm kiếm mệnh định người tung tích phảng phất mò kim đáy biển, có ít người tốn hao cả đời không ngừng tìm kiếm, chỉ vì tìm tới thích hợp nhất cái kia hắn, nhưng là càng nhiều người sẽ tại quá trình bên trong bởi vì cô tịch mệt mỏi mà lựa chọn từ bỏ, cuối cùng cùng những người khác quen biết yêu nhau.

Theo thời đại biến hóa, "Danh tự" dần dần biến thành người hiện đại gông xiềng. Nó khung có người ở nhóm yêu đương tự do, cưỡng chế tính tại người trên thân in dấu xuống khác tên của một người, giống như là bị đánh lên một cái vĩnh viễn không cách nào thoát khỏi nhãn hiệu. Hứa nhiều tình lữ ở giữa cãi lộn, giữa vợ chồng ly dị, nguyên nhân gây ra đều ở chỗ trên người đối phương khắc lấy từ đầu đến cuối không phải tên của mình.

Cho nên mọi người bắt đầu học tập che giấu trên người danh tự, không để người khác phát hiện, bản thân an ủi có thể lấy loại phương thức này thoát khỏi tên là "Danh tự" nhà giam.

Đương nhiên, cũng có người cả một đời cũng sẽ không ủng có danh tự, loại người này đại chúng xưng hô bọ họ là FREEDOM(người tự do), FREEDOM tồn tại ít càng thêm ít, bọn hắn là bị một bộ phận người ao ước tồn tại, có thể đồng thời, FREEDOM chú định không sẽ có được tình yêu, cuối cùng chỉ có thể cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại chết đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên người danh tự là tại lớp mười hai một năm kia hiển hiện.

Một buổi sáng sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị nơi ngực xảy ra bất ngờ bị bỏng cảm giác cho bừng tỉnh, hắn bỗng nhiên nhảy xuống giường lung tung giật xuống quần áo trên người, cái kia tên liền phảng phất điêu khắc in dấu thật sâu ấn ở cạnh tiến trái tim của hắn địa phương, không cách nào đánh tan.

Hắn bối rối, hắn sợ hãi, thậm chí cảm thấy phải buồn nôn.

Rõ ràng không có làm chuyện gì, hắn cứ như vậy ngạnh sinh sinh bị một cái khác người xa lạ cho mặc lên ấn ký, cả đời đều không thể xóa bỏ.

Nhưng theo thời gian quá khứ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu chậm rãi tiếp nhận sự thật này, dù sao coi như có được danh tự, cuối cùng có thể gặp phải mệnh định người tỷ lệ cũng là cực kỳ bé nhỏ, chẳng bằng thuận theo tự nhiên, thời gian còn có thể trôi qua tương đối thư thái. Chỉ là ngẫu nhiên trong gương trông thấy danh tự thời điểm, hắn vẫn là không nhịn được sẽ hiếu kì —— danh tự chủ nhân là cái hạng người gì? Bây giờ ở nơi nào? Làm lấy cái dạng gì sự tình? Nếu có một ngày thật có thể gặp phải, hắn liền sẽ thích hắn sao?

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, người kia vậy mà lại là Khương Daniel.

Có lẽ chỉ là trùng tên trùng họ đâu?

Đây là xông vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu ý nghĩ đầu tiên.

Không không không, phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới Hàn Quốc bên trong sẽ gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái tên này người ít càng thêm ít, chí ít hắn sống27 năm đến nay chưa hề gặp qua, nhưng đụng tên cái này giả thiết cũng không phải là không có khả năng...

Xoắn xuýt một đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên linh quang lóe lên ——

Đã dạng này, kia nhìn xem Khương Daniel trên người danh tự là ai không liền tốt sao!

Nếu như trên người hắn danh tự chủ nhân thật là Khương Daniel, kia Khương Daniel trên thân hẳn là cũng sẽ khắc lấy tên của hắn mới đúng!

Việc này không nên chậm trễ, ngày mai hắn liền đi công ty tìm hiểu Khương Daniel danh tự... !

Nhưng mà không có quyết định bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên nhớ tới một cái càng hỏng bét sự thật ——

Nếu như Khương Daniel thật là mệnh của hắn định người, cái này chẳng phải đại biểu, hắn muốn cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ sao? !

Quang là tưởng tượng cùng Khương Daniel làm ra một chút thân mật cử động, Ung Thánh Hựu liền xấu hổ đến muốn chết.

Lại nói, hắn thích người ta, người ta còn chưa nhất định thích hắn đâu...

A a a a a a a a a a a a a! ! !

Ung Thánh Hựu sống lâu như vậy, chưa từng có giống hiện tại thời khắc này như thế sụp đổ qua.

=06=

Một đêm không ngủ.

Hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy hai cái mắt quầng thâm đi làm, đem người trong phòng làm việc giật nảy mình.

"Ung tổ trưởng, ngươi không sao chứ... ?"

"A, không có việc gì." Ung Thánh Hựu phờ phạc mà khoát tay áo, cả người ốm yếu trở lại mình làm việc vị trí.

Đột nhiên, một con ấm áp bàn tay bỏ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán, bắt hắn cho giật nảy mình. Ung Thánh Hựu mở choàng mắt, trông thấy Khương Daniel chính cau mày nhìn xem mình, mà trên đầu của hắn bàn tay nhân vật chính chính là Khương Daniel.

"Khương chủ quản... !" Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt không bị khống chế lung tung trôi đi."Ngươi, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

Khương Daniel nhíu mày quan tâm, "Ngươi sinh bệnh rồi?"

"Không, không có! Chỉ là tối hôm qua ngủ không ngon mà thôi! Yên tâm, ta sẽ không ảnh hưởng công việc tiến độ, không nhọc Khương chủ quản hao tâm tổn trí!" Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cùng chạy trối chết giống như đứng người lên chạy đi."Không có ý tứ, ta... Ta đi lội toilet!"

Không thể trách Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng quá lớn, dù sao hắn hôm qua thiên tài biết Khương Daniel là khắc ở trên người hắn danh tự, lúc này đột nhiên đánh đối mặt, khó tránh khỏi sẽ tâm sinh xấu hổ.

Nhưng mà một cái khác toa Khương Daniel nhưng cũng không phải là nghĩ như vậy, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi bóng lưng, mày nhíu lại phải chết gấp, cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua mình vừa mới bị Ung Thánh Hựu vung đi tay, biểu lộ như có điều suy nghĩ.

Thời gian kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất có ý, liều mạng tại tránh Khương Daniel. Chỉ cần Khương Daniel từ văn phòng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ trốn vào phòng giải khát, mãi cho đến Khương Daniel trở về, hắn mới có thể chậm rãi từ trong phòng giải khát đi tới. Đụng tới ở giữa họp thời đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là ngồi tại cách Khương Daniel một khoảng cách vị trí bên trên, liền ngay cả ánh mắt đều không đối lần trước , đợi lát nữa nghị vừa kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vội vã rời đi phòng họp, để Khương Daniel ngay cả giữ lại cơ hội đều không có.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại đánh giá sai Khương Daniel kiên nhẫn.

Cho dù ai nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hành vi hôm nay đều rất không thích hợp, Khương Daniel cũng không thuộc về loại kia bảo trì bình thản loại hình, một khi phát hiện có bất kỳ quái dị địa phương liền sẽ đánh vỡ nồi đất hỏi đến tột cùng. Từ phòng họp ra về sau, Khương Daniel liền sải bước đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu làm việc vị trí, cúi đầu đối với hắn nói: "Ung tổ trưởng, xin giúp ta pha một ly cà phê tiến đến, tạ ơn."

"... Nha."

Bị bắt tại trận Ung Thánh Hựu ảo não mà cúi thấp đầu, nhận mệnh đứng dậy đi vào phòng giải khát cho Khương Daniel khi chân chạy. Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy cà phê thở dài, đang nghĩ ngợi lần này cần dùng cớ gì đến đào thoát, lại bị sau lưng đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm cho giật nảy mình, lúc xoay người một cái bối rối, buông tay đem nóng hổi cà phê vẩy tại trên người vừa tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hoảng xanh lớn hai mắt, vội vàng nói xin lỗi, phản ứng nhanh rút qua một bên khăn tay cho Khương Daniel xát quần áo.

"Khương chủ quản, đúng... Thật xin lỗi! Ta không phải cố ý!"

Nhưng mà sát sát, Ung Thánh Hựu động tác liền chậm rãi biến chất, vừa mới nhìn lên thấy Khương Daniel áo sơmi dưới đáy da thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn còn có một cái nhiệm vụ trọng yếu hơn mang theo.

Đúng a, hắn không phải nói muốn điều tra Khương Daniel trên người danh tự sao? Dưới mắt nhưng không phải là một cái cơ hội thật tốt? ! Hiện tại nhưng không có thời gian lại cho hắn tiếp tục lề mề xuống dưới, phải tranh thủ thời gian tra rõ ràng Khương Daniel có phải là hắn hay không mệnh định người mới được!

Thân tùy ý động, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức mượn trên tay hắn lau động tác bắt đầu quan sát. Nếu như tên của hắn vị trí là ở ngực chỗ, Khương Daniel danh tự có thể hay không cũng tại phụ cận đâu...

Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu tăng thêm động tác trên tay, giả vờ như lơ đãng giật ra Khương Daniel áo sơmi cúc áo, mắt thấy là phải đem quần áo hướng xuống đào...

Khương Daniel lại tại lúc này trùng điệp ho hai tiếng, "Ung tổ trưởng, xin hỏi ngươi đang làm gì?"

"Giúp ngươi xát quần áo a." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói một bên sát qua Khương Daniel rộng lớn lồng ngực.

"Ngươi lại như thế xát xuống dưới, y phục của ta đều muốn cho ngươi lột xuống." Khương Daniel trầm giọng nhắc nhở, tiếng nói mang một chút không dễ dàng phát giác khàn khàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện hắn cơ hồ đều nhanh đem người cho thoát phải nửa lõa, vội vội vàng vàng lại giúp Khương Daniel đem quần áo kéo trở về, "Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi! Ta không có chú ý tới!"

Ông trời của ta a, ai mau tới trên mặt đất tìm động cho hắn chui vào đi, không mặt mũi gặp người ô ô ô ô...

"Khương chủ quản, thực tại là có lỗi với, y phục của ngươi ta sẽ theo ngươi!" Xấu hổ làm Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt nhắm nghiền, dắt quân tiếng nói xoay người đối Khương Daniel đi một cái 90 độ quân lễ, động tĩnh chi lớn để người trong phòng làm việc nhao nhao quay đầu nhìn về phòng giải khát, một mặt muốn xem cuộc vui bát quái thần sắc.

Khương Daniel: "..."

Nửa ngày, Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt lông mày nói: "Không cần, phòng làm việc của ta bên trong còn có một bao dự bị, không có gì đáng ngại. Ta tiến đến chỉ là muốn nói cho ngươi, trong cà phê thả một khối phương đường liền đủ rồi, trước đó đều quá ngọt."

"Được... Tốt." Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy càng thêm xấu hổ.

Chờ Khương Daniel rời đi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu còn phối hợp đắm chìm tại xấu hổ cùng xấu hổ bên trong, đồng thời còn không quên nghĩ đến, vừa mới hắn cơ hồ đều nhanh đem Khương Daniel trên thân cho lột sạch, thế nhưng là hay là không thấy danh tự, sẽ không phải là ở trên lưng a? Cái này liền có hơi phiền toái a...

Bất quá lời nói đi cũng phải nói lại, Khương Daniel dáng người tựa hồ còn rất tốt nha, nhìn ra hẳn là có cơ bụng sáu múi...

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền bị mình ý nghĩ cho sang đến.

Phi phi phi, hắn đến cùng đang suy nghĩ gì? !

Trên đầu chữ sắc có cây đao, nghiệp chướng, nghiệp chướng a!

Cuối cùng, Ung tổ trưởng vẫn không thể nào dựa theo Khương chủ quản yêu cầu đem cà phê ngâm tốt, chỉ vì Ung tổ trưởng đem nhầm muối xem như đường, kém chút không có đem Khương chủ quản tại chỗ biến thành một đầu cá ướp muối.

=07=

Về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nếm thử rất nhiều phương pháp, giống là giả vờ té ngã quẳng ở trên người hắn, hoặc là thừa dịp hắn ngủ trưa thời điểm xông vào hắn phòng nghỉ, kết quả đều có thể không có tại Khương Daniel trên thân phát hiện bất luận cái gì danh tự tung tích.

Có một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí lấy dũng khí trốn vào Khương Daniel phòng thay quần áo, kết quả trừ Khương Daniel cường tráng da lưng cùng khiến người huyết mạch phún trương cơ bụng bên ngoài, còn lại thu hoạch gì đều không có, ngược lại còn đem mình nháo cái đỏ chót mặt, chuồn ra phòng thay quần áo thời điểm trên mặt nóng lên trình độ đều có thể đun sôi một quả trứng.

Cái này không thể trách hắn!

Sắc đẹp trước mắt, là nam nhân bình thường đều sẽ cầm giữ không được, huống chi Ung Thánh Hựu còn không phải thẳng.

Nhưng là thăm dò lâu như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là tại Khương Daniel trên thân tìm không thấy manh mối, để hắn không khỏi hoài nghi, chẳng lẽ là Khương Daniel danh tự còn không có xuất hiện? Nếu như Khương Daniel là cái FREEDOM, kia mệnh của hắn định người liền tuyệt đối không phải Khương Daniel...

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình không biết sao có chút sa sút, liền liên kết hạ tại sau lưng gọi thanh âm của hắn đều không nghe thấy.

"Ung tổ trưởng, Ung tổ trưởng?"

"Ngô? Nha! Chuyện gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng hoàn hồn, thay đổi bình thường công việc lúc nghiêm túc biểu lộ.

Dưới tay hắn bộ môn nhân viên đem một phần tư liệu đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay, "Ung tổ trưởng, liên quan tới lần trước thảo luận nhân viên lữ hành địa điểm đã định ra đến, là trung dọn đường suối nước nóng làng du lịch, nghĩ đến hỏi một chút nhìn ý kiến của ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, vô ý thức đối loại này cần "Thẳng thắn gặp nhau" địa điểm cũng không có bao nhiêu hảo cảm, nhưng nghĩ lại, cái này chẳng lẽ không phải có thể trông thấy Khương Daniel toàn lõa cơ hội thật tốt? ! Cũng thừa dịp lần này cẩn thận xác nhận nhìn xem Khương Daniel trên thân đến cùng phải hay không thật không có có danh tự!

Nghĩ đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự tại trên tư liệu ký tên, nói: "Ta cảm thấy suối nước nóng rất tốt, nếu như Khương chủ quản nơi đó cũng không có ý kiến, liền có thể định ra."

"Khương chủ quản nơi đó chúng ta đã vừa mới hỏi qua, hắn cũng không có ý kiến." Nhân viên nói.

"Vậy được, liền an bài như vậy đi xuống đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình lập tức một giây từ âm chuyển tinh, trở mặt tốc độ so lật sách còn nhanh hơn, để nhân viên nháy mắt mộng bức một giây, nghĩ bọn họ nhà Ung tổ trưởng gần nhất có phải là ăn sai thuốc gì, cả người âm tình bất định, đem người của phòng làm việc đều làm cho nơm nớp lo sợ, rất sợ mình làm sai chuyện gì về sau sẽ đưa tới mắng một chập.

Bị khi lao công nghiền ép thì thôi, còn phải coi trọng ti sắc mặt, ai, công việc chó thời gian thật không dễ làm a.

Vì cam đoan vạn vô nhất thất, Ung Thánh Hựu lần này còn đặc địa chế định kế hoạch, muốn đang thay quần áo tắm suối nước nóng trước lặng lẽ tiến vào Khương Daniel gian phòng.

Thật không nghĩ đến nhân viên du lịch cùng ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả kế hoạch một cái đều không phát huy được tác dụng.

Bởi vì hắn vừa vặn cùng Khương Daniel phân phối đến một gian phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc nhìn xem trên tay thẻ phòng, không thể tin hỏi: "Khương chủ quản, gian phòng của ngươi không phải một mình phòng sao?"

"Ừm, ta để bọn hắn đổi, ta một người không cần thiết ở như thế lớn gian phòng, vừa vặn cũng thay công ty tiết kiệm tiền." Khương Daniel nhàn nhạt nhìn hắn một cái, "Làm sao? Không muốn cùng ta chung phòng phòng?"

"Kia làm sao có thể!" Ung Thánh Hựu một giây phản bác."Ta vui lòng cực kỳ!"

Khương Daniel giống như là rất hài lòng nhếch miệng, quay người dẫn đầu bước chân, "Đi thôi."

Giống như là sợ hãi Khương Daniel đột nhiên đổi ý, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám thất lễ kéo qua rương hành lý đuổi theo, ở giữa còn thăm dò tính mở miệng hỏi: "Khương chủ quản, chờ một lúc ngươi sẽ cùng mọi người cùng đi tắm suối nước nóng sao?"

Khương Daniel "Ừ" một tiếng, nói: "Khó được đều đến đến nơi này, không ngâm liền đáng tiếc."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức gật đầu.

"Khương chủ quản nói rất đúng!"

Khương Daniel quái dị liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Ngươi hôm nay làm sao rồi? Giống như có chút khác thường?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức chột dạ pha trò, nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn.

"Khương chủ quản nhạy cảm, đây là ta lúc đầu cá tính, đừng để ý đừng để ý..."

Vừa mở ra gian phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không kịp chờ đợi đem hành lý hướng nơi hẻo lánh bên cạnh quăng ra, giả vờ như khách khí nói: "Khương chủ quản, ngươi trước thay quần áo đi, vừa vừa nhận được tin tức nói bọn hắn đã tại suối nước nóng quán, để chúng ta mau chóng tới."

Khương Daniel gật đầu, xoay người từ trong rương hành lý xuất ra tắm suối nước nóng thường phục, tại Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mong chờ hạ không chút do dự đi vào trong phòng tắm ——

Đóng cửa lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

... Hắn hận a! ! ! !

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng chờ Khương Daniel rời khỏi phòng mới bắt đầu chậm rãi thay quần áo, vì che lấp nơi ngực danh tự lạc ấn, hắn còn đặc địa bao kiện đen áo sơmi, tắm suối nước nóng thời điểm tất cả mọi người kỳ quái hỏi: "Ung chủ quản, ngươi không nóng sao? Vì cái gì không cởi quần áo?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Không có việc gì, ta không nóng, dạng này mặc lấy dễ chịu."

Vừa quay đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn trông thấy Khương Daniel vội vàng quay qua ánh mắt, không khỏi sinh lòng nghi hoặc.

Vừa mới Khương Daniel là đang nhìn hắn... ?

Nhưng mà còn không có nghĩ rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu lại bị suối nước nóng vẩn đục nhan sắc làm cho tâm tình lại sa sút mấy phần.

Đây rốt cuộc cái quỷ gì suối nước nóng nhan sắc làm sao sâu như vậy? Hại hắn đều nhìn không thấy Khương Daniel dưới nước da thịt. Hắn chỉ là đơn thuần muốn tìm tìm Khương Daniel trên người danh tự mà thôi, thượng thiên đáng giá cho hắn nhiều như vậy khảo nghiệm sao?

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại hối hận đương lúc, suối nước nóng một góc nào đó đột nhiên truyền đến một trận tiếng ầm ĩ, sau đó là này lên kia rơi tiếng kinh hô.

"Ung tổ trưởng! Ung tổ trưởng!"

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu hữu khí vô lực trả lời.

"Ung tổ trưởng, mệnh của ngươi định người tìm được!"

=08=

Không có khả năng.

Đây là chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu ý nghĩ đầu tiên.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu bị ồn ào quần chúng lôi lôi kéo kéo đến một người trước mặt, hắn mới mơ mơ màng màng lấy lại tinh thần. Hắn nheo lại mắt chằm chằm lấy người trước mắt hình dạng, nhớ tới hắn tựa hồ là dưới tay hắn bộ môn nó bên trong một cái mới tới nhân viên, mới vừa vào chức không lâu, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn cũng không có cái gì quá ấn tượng khắc sâu.

Có người kéo cánh tay của người nọ phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt, nói: "Ung tổ trưởng, mau nhìn, trên tay hắn khắc lấy tên của ngươi! Hắn còn nói hắn chính là vì tìm ngươi mới tiến công ty của chúng ta!"

Nhìn xem kia nhân cánh tay bên trên lạc ấn danh tự, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác hắn thế giới giống là sấm sét giữa trời quang.

Tên của hắn vì sao lại tại trên thân người này, chẳng lẽ trước mắt cái này nhân tài là mệnh của hắn định người... ?

Thế nhưng là không đúng, hắn nhớ kỹ tên của người này, là Lý thị, cùng trên người hắn danh tự một điểm bên cạnh đều xát không lên.

Nhưng cũng không không khả năng.

"Danh tự" tồn tại sở dĩ để người thống khổ, chính là khi ngươi cùng mệnh của ngươi định trên thân người danh tự không xứng đôi thời điểm. Cái này đại biểu ngươi cùng mệnh của ngươi định người, chú định chỉ có thể hữu duyên vô phận.

Danh tự cả một đời sẽ chỉ xuất hiện tại trên người một người, trước mắt trên người của người này có được tên hắn sự thật chứng minh ——

Khương Daniel trên thân không có tên của hắn.

Hắn không phải mệnh của hắn định người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng ngay cả mình làm sao về gian phòng đều không nhớ rõ, một tận tới đêm khuya thuộc hạ của hắn nhóm chạy tới gõ cửa phòng, để hắn cùng Khương Daniel đến phụ cận quán bar liên hoan.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là không quá muốn đi, nhưng tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đứng dậy thay xong ra ngoài phục, tăng thêm thuộc hạ quấy rầy đòi hỏi hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là lề mà lề mề cùng đi.

Qua ba lần rượu, mỗi người đều uống đến không sai biệt lắm, lá gan cũng dần dần lớn lên, bắt đầu không nhìn lên trong văn phòng thượng hạ cấp quy củ, liều mạng cho Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rót rượu, trong lúc đó còn một mực ồn ào để vị kia Lý thị ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên người đi.

Cảm nhận được người bên cạnh gần sát, Ung Thánh Hựu không để lại dấu vết nhíu mày, hướng bên cạnh chuyển một chút, đưa tay bắt mở chai rượu ngửa đầu liền uống, rất có một loại muốn mượn rượu giải sầu khí thế, người bên cạnh cũng nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu kháng cự, thất lạc mà cúi thấp đầu, không tiếp tục áp sát.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu uống nhiều, kích động hô to một tiếng, chỉ vào Lý thị la hét: "Mệnh của ta định người không phải ngươi, mới không muốn là ngươi..."

Đem tràng diện làm cho tốt không xấu hổ.

Đến cùng là nhìn không được, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đi lên trước đem người kéo tiến trong ngực, quay đầu nói: "Ung tổ trưởng uống say, ta trước tiễn hắn trở về phòng, các ngươi chậm rãi chơi."

Khương Daniel cơ hồ là nửa kéo nửa túm mà đem người mang trở về phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu uống say đặc biệt làm ầm ĩ, đối Khương Daniel cổ lại là gặm lại là cắn, về sau trọng tâm mất thăng bằng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền trực tiếp như vậy ép tại Khương Daniel trên thân, hai người song song ngã vào giường chiếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho cùng cũng là thân cao gần 180 nam nhân, như thế một phen giày vò xuống tới, Khương Daniel cũng bị làm cho hơi mệt, hắn nhíu mày nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thanh tỉnh một điểm."

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nghe ngược lại càng kích động, đùi trực tiếp vượt ngang qua Khương Daniel eo, ngồi ở trên người hắn lung tung đi đào Khương Daniel quần áo trên người.

"Không phải ta, ngươi không phải ta, vì cái gì không phải ta..."

"Vì cái gì tên của ta sẽ tại trên thân người kia..."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ mất đi quốc gia biểu lộ, Khương Daniel nhẫn đến trưa, lần này rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, "Ở đâu? Đầu óc ngươi thật ngốc? Ngươi nhìn không ra buổi chiều trên thân người kia danh tự là hình xăm sao? !"

Đột nhiên bị Khương Daniel như thế vừa hô, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức quên phản ứng, ngơ ngác sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ.

"Gai... Hình xăm?"

Không cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội phản ứng, Khương Daniel trực tiếp ở trước mặt hắn vung lên áo sơmi, chỉ vào vị cho người khác dây câu phía trên một nhóm lạc ấn, hỏi: "Ngươi muốn tìm chính là cái này sao?"

Còn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh rượu Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt còn có một số mê mang, hắn nheo lại mắt, xoay người cẩn thận đi xem Khương Daniel chỉ vào địa phương, mặc dù lạc ấn không lớn, nhưng vẫn là có thể trông thấy bên trên rõ ràng khắc lấy ——

ONG SEONG WU

"Cái này? Ngươi? !" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc trừng lớn hai mắt, "Đây là, tên của ta?"

Khương Daniel tức giận trả lời: "Vâng, đây là tên của ngươi, ta mới là tên ngươi chủ nhân. Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ nhìn ra đến buổi chiều trên thân người kia danh tự là giả mạo, không nghĩ tới ngươi cái này đồ ngốc thế mà thật tin."

Treo lấy đến trưa tâm đột nhiên buông lỏng xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể lập tức liền mềm nhũn ra. Hắn đưa tay nhào vào Khương Daniel trong ngực từ từ, phảng phất dạng này liền có thể từ trên người đối phương hấp thu cảm giác an toàn, cuối cùng hắn thế mà còn ma xui quỷ khiến mà cúi đầu đi hôn một chút Khương Daniel trên người danh tự, to gan cử động để Khương Daniel nháy mắt hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, thân thể cơ hồ là lập tức liền lên phản ứng.

"Đây chính là ngươi trước vẩy ta."

Khương Daniel khàn khàn nói xong, không nói hai lời trực tiếp nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm hôn lên. Ung Thánh Hựu "Ngô" một tiếng, lập tức đem hai tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cái cổ, nhiệt tình đáp lại.

Tình yu hết sức căng thẳng, tại Khương Daniel tay vươn vào Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo vạt áo lúc, bởi vì hôn mà cảm thấy có chút thiếu dưỡng khí Ung Thánh Hựu lại lập tức dùng sức đẩy ra Khương Daniel, quay người nằm xuống lại trên giường, chẳng được bao lâu vậy mà liền nặng như vậy ngủ thiếp đi, lưu lại một mặt kinh ngạc Khương Daniel cùng chưa giải quyết dục vọng.

Nửa ngày, Khương Daniel khe khẽ thở dài, đưa tay lau mặt, cúi đầu đi xem Ung Thánh Hựu an tâm ngủ mặt.

Hắn đưa ngón trỏ ra nhẹ nhàng lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu mũi thở, nhẹ nói: "Được rồi, nhìn ngươi đáng yêu phân thượng, đêm nay liền bỏ qua ngươi."

=09=

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm sau rời giường mở mắt chuyện thứ nhất chính là nhìn về phía bên cạnh, trông thấy Khương Daniel ngủ say mặt về sau nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Quá tốt, tối hôm qua chuyện phát sinh đều không phải mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua là say, nhưng là cũng không có say đến nhỏ nhặt trình độ, Khương Daniel nói lời hắn đều nhớ nhất thanh nhị sở, bao quát sau cùng nụ hôn kia...

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu khống chế không nổi đỏ mặt, người bên cạnh ung dung tỉnh lại, quay đầu trông thấy hắn bộ dáng này, tâm tình tốt có chút nhếch miệng, dùng vừa tỉnh ngủ khàn khàn tiếng nói hỏi: "Sáng sớm tốt lành, ngủ có ngon không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng, hỏi: "Ngươi đây? Ngủ có ngon không?"

Khương Daniel cao thâm mạt trắc trên dưới liếc nhìn hắn một chút, nói: "Nhờ người nào đó phúc, không tốt lắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm xấu hổ, chỉ kém không trên đất bên trên tìm động chui, nhỏ giọng nói câu: "Thật xin lỗi, ta thật không phải là cố ý." Lúc ấy cồn hậu kình vừa lên đầu, hắn liền cả người buồn ngủ, mở mắt không ra.

Khương Daniel không nói gì, chỉ hơi hơi nghiêng người sang, dùng lòng bàn tay lấy cái trán chống lên thân hỏi hắn, "Cho nên chuyện tối ngày hôm qua ngươi đều nhớ? Chưa quên?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, ánh mắt vô ý thức liếc qua Khương Daniel bởi vì tư thế ngủ mà vung lên một góc áo sơmi, hắn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel danh tự sẽ tại như thế địa phương bí ẩn, khó trách hắn tìm lâu như vậy đều không thể tìm tới.

Khương Daniel đưa tay chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, để hắn đem lực chú ý tập trung đến trên người hắn.

"Cho nên, ngươi đối ta ý tưởng gì?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Cái gì ý tưởng gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu trang không hiểu nháy mắt mấy cái.

"Đừng giả bộ ngốc." Khương Daniel trực tiếp đưa tay chỉ hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nơi ngực, "Nơi này, có tên của ta đúng không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này cũng không còn cách nào trang bình tĩnh.

"Làm sao ngươi biết? !"

"Đoán." Khương Daniel nhếch miệng."Trước đó cùng đi với ngươi lúc ăn cơm đã cảm thấy kỳ quái, tăng thêm ngươi về sau hành vi còn khác thường như vậy, hôm qua nhìn ngươi tắm suối nước nóng còn bao áo sơmi thời điểm liền không sai biệt lắm nghĩ rõ ràng."

Nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút không cam tâm, hắn hoa nhiều như vậy tâm tư muốn hiểu rõ Khương Daniel trên người bí mật, kết quả ngược lại tốt, người ta không cần tốn nhiều sức đem hắn trên thân liều mạng nghĩ ẩn tàng bí mật cho nhìn thấu triệt.

"Cái này không công bằng, ngươi biết rất rõ ràng trên người ta có tên của ngươi, nhưng ngươi lại không nói cho ta, chỉ là lẳng lặng ở bên cạnh nhìn ta bị trò mèo!" Đây mới là Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại nhất tức giận.

"Kia là ngươi ngốc." Khương Daniel không chút lưu tình phản bác."Ung Thánh Hựu, đừng nghĩ nói sang chuyện khác, ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta vừa rồi vấn đề đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu hờn dỗi quay đầu, "Ta không nói."

"Thật không nói?" Khương Daniel nhíu mày, tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu mấy phần, ấm áp khí tức nôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên da thịt, để hắn mẫn cảm rụt cổ một cái.

"... Không nói!" Ung Thánh Hựu quật cường nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác.

"Tốt, vậy ta coi như làm ngươi đáp ứng cùng với ta."

"Cái ... ? !" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa quay đầu liền bị Khương Daniel chuẩn xác bắt được môi, đem hắn còn lại kháng nghị toàn diện chắn trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc đẩy ra Khương Daniel, ý đồ tại mãnh liệt hôn thế công bên trong tìm kiếm nói chuyện khe hở, "Khương Daniel, ngươi chơi xấu... !"

"Vậy ngươi nói, thích ta sao?" Khương Daniel có chút thối lui, dùng đầu chống đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn tiến trong mắt của hắn, không cho phép hắn trốn tránh.

Ung Thánh Hựu liễm hạ đôi mắt, cưỡng trong chốc lát, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định nhận thua, thở dài nói: "Trên ngực đều khắc lấy tên ngươi, còn có thể không vui sao..."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn lại lại bị chắn tiến môi lưỡi ở giữa, lần này là ôn nhu lưu luyến.

Có lẽ ta đối với ngươi không phải vừa thấy đã yêu.

Là không cách nào kháng cự duyên phận để chúng ta buộc chung một chỗ, nhất định cùng ngươi bạch đầu giai lão.

=END=

*

Trứng màu:

"Cái gì? ! Khương lão chủ quản là gia gia ngươi? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin hướng phía Khương Daniel rống to.

"Cần thiết kinh ngạc như vậy sao?" Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, đưa tay đem người kéo vào trong ngực, bình tĩnh tiếp tục cúi đầu đọc sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ không cách nào hoàn hồn, rất nhiều chuyện đột nhiên giống như là ghép hình toàn bộ góp đến cùng một chỗ, mỗi một câu đều thành manh mối.

Khó trách lúc ấy Khương lão chủ quản sẽ nói là Khương Daniel đến là kinh hỉ, bởi vì Khương lão chủ quản đã sớm nhìn qua mạng hắn định người danh tự, hắn biết danh tự chủ nhân đúng là hắn cháu trai, cho nên lúc ấy mới cố ý cùng hắn thừa nước đục thả câu đâu!

"Cho nên ngươi đã sớm biết chuyện của ta rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi nheo lại mắt.

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Ta cũng là tiến công ty nghe thấy quản lý giới thiệu tên của ngươi sau mới biết được." Hắn cơ hồ là lập tức liền xác định, dù sao Ung cái họ này cũng không phổ biến.

"Kia lúc ấy ngươi nghĩ như thế nào?"

"Thuận theo tự nhiên, chỗ phải tới liền chỗ, chỗ không đến thì thôi." Khương Daniel cười tiến lên thân Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm."Sự thật chứng minh, chúng ta là một đôi trời sinh."

"Không xấu hổ." Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đẩy ra Khương Daniel, nâng má suy nghĩ nói: "Ta càng nghĩ càng không đúng kình, ta luôn cảm thấy ta là bị ngươi sáo lộ."

Khương Daniel thế mà cũng không phủ nhận, cười híp mắt nói: "Không phải ngươi cho rằng suối nước nóng làng du lịch lúc ấy, là ai an bài ngươi cùng ta cùng phòng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng lớn mắt, "Nguyên lai là ngươi! Tốt ngươi cái tâm cơ quỷ! Nguyên lai ngươi vào lúc đó liền đối ta dụng ý khó dò!"

"Ngươi bây giờ mới biết đã quá trễ."

Khương Daniel khép lại sách vở, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép tiến ghế sô pha bên trong, bắt đầu một vòng mới nghiền ép.

Dù sao kết quả cuối cùng đều nhất định tiến tới cùng nhau, về phần quá trình nha...

Kia là không trọng yếu nhất sự tình.

=THE END=

##

Con chuột nghĩ linh tinh:

Thủ cám ơn trước um tùm lão sư giới thiệu cho ta cái này thiết lập! Cũng tạ ơn chín nhưng cùng Lạc lão sư giúp ta nghĩ kế ta mới có thể thuận lợi như vậy viết xong!

Lần thứ nhất nếm thử loại này thiết lập, hi vọng mọi người thấy còn vui vẻ á!

Còn có nơi này cũng phải lặng lẽ nói cho một tiếng, hôm nay là nào đó con chuột vào nghề thứ công việc D-Day, bước vào xã hội ngày đầu tiên có thể nói là thật real khẩn trương(xoa tay tay hi vọng có thể nhanh lên thích ứng công việc hoàn cảnh, trọng yếu nhất chính là hi vọng có thể gặp được thiện lương đồng sự... ! qwq

Chúc ta thuận lợi!

Mọi người ngủ ngon!


	304. Chapter 304

Hướng trạm canh gác văn.

Tư thiết như núi, Lôi Giả thận!

5k+ đoản văn điềm văn, toàn thiên người thứ ba thị giác xin chú ý!

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*

Mọi người tốt, ta là đế quốc năm 825 thứ 1210 giới về chỗ tân binh.

Nơi này viết cùng nó nói là ta tân binh nhật ký, chẳng bằng nói là ta hai cái trưởng quan yêu đương nhật ký.

Ta từ nhỏ đã đối những cái kia Romantic tình yêu tràn ngập chờ mong, trong đầu thường thường tràn ngập một chút thiên mã hành không ý nghĩ, vì thế, bên cạnh ta bằng hữu đều cho ta lấy cái ngoại hiệu gọi "Vọng tưởng nữ hài" .

Tốt a, ta thừa nhận, ta ý nghĩ nhiều khi đúng là có chút không thực tế. Nhưng là, từ khi gặp phải ta hai một trưởng quan về sau, nội tâm của ta lại bắt đầu lại cháy lên lên đối tình yêu lãng mạn ước mơ.

Đầu tiên ở đây đơn giản giới thiệu một chút ta hai vị trưởng quan, bọn hắn là trong đế quốc số ít hướng trạm canh gác tổ hợp, dù sao lấy đủ loại sinh lý phương diện đến xem, tinh thần lực có thể so sánh lính gác thế mạnh hơn dẫn đường cũng không phổ biến, nói đến đây đoán chừng rất nhiều người liền biết ta đang nói ai, nhưng vì bảo hộ người trong cuộc tư ẩn, ta vẫn là tạm thời xưng hô bọ họ là K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân đi.

Về chỗ ngày đầu tiên, ta liền bị K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân ở giữa vô hình ràng buộc cho thật sâu hấp dẫn, bọn hắn chỉ là đứng chung một chỗ liền không gì sánh kịp xứng, tăng thêm hai người đều có một loại tự nhiên mà thành vương giả khí thế, vừa xuất hiện liền cho người ta một cỗ không hiểu cảm giác áp bách, để người không khỏi đối bọn hắn nổi lòng tôn kính.

Huấn luyện phân phối rất đơn giản, thân là dẫn đường K tướng quân phụ trách huấn luyện dẫn đường, mà thân là lính gác O tướng quân thì phụ trách huấn luyện lính gác. Không biết có phải hay không là lính gác cùng dẫn đường đặc tính, so với nghiêm túc thận trọng O tướng quân, K tướng quân lộ ra tương đối ôn nhu hòa ái, ngoài miệng luôn luôn treo nụ cười ấm áp, từng bước một kiên nhẫn chỉ đạo tân binh, coi như thủ hạ phạm sai lầm cũng sẽ không tức giận, sẽ còn tiến lên tự mình làm mẫu phương pháp chính xác. Tương phản, O tướng quân cả ngày đều bày biện một trương lạnh lẽo biểu lộ, làm cho người phía dưới đều nơm nớp lo sợ, rất sợ biểu hiện không tốt liền sẽ đưa tới mắng một chập.

Huấn luyện ở giữa, K tướng quân kiểu gì cũng sẽ thỉnh thoảng gần sát O tướng quân ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thì thầm, ta nghe không được bọn hắn nói cái gì, nhưng cuối cùng O tướng quân cuối cùng sẽ kiên trì lắc đầu, K tướng quân liền sẽ bày làm ra một bộ bất đắc dĩ nhưng lại cưng chiều biểu lộ, cầm ra khăn cúi đầu cho O tướng quân lau mồ hôi. Lúc này, O tướng quân liền sẽ lộ ra nụ cười nhàn nhạt nhìn trước mắt người, dùng miệng hình im ắng nói một câu "Tạ ơn" .

Ta bị hình ảnh như vậy rung động thật sâu.

K tướng quân mặc dù đối với người ngoài hiền lành, lại chỉ đem hắn ý muốn bảo hộ cùng cưng chiều quan tâm giữ lại cho O tướng quân.

O tướng quân cá tính lạnh lùng xa cách, đó là bởi vì hắn chỉ nguyện ý đem uy hiếp của mình hiện ra tại K tướng quân trước mặt, lại không giữ lại chút nào.

Cũng bởi vì dạng này, ta đối lòng hiếu kỳ của bọn hắn không tăng phản giảm, ngược lại còn muốn biết càng nhiều một chút có quan hệ với bọn hắn tình yêu cố sự.

Tốt, hôm nay liền viết đến nơi đây, tuần phòng người chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đến, trông thấy còn không có tắt đèn lời nói ta muốn phải gặp nạn.

Ngủ ngon.

Đọc nhân số (231234) nhắn lại (265)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Không nghĩ tới ta tuỳ bút viết blog thế mà có nhiều người như vậy đến xem, quá làm cho ta thụ sủng nhược kinh! Bất quá ta tin tưởng đây đều là dính nhà chúng ta hai vị trưởng quan ánh sáng.

Nhắn lại ta đều nhìn, phát hiện thì ra là không chỉ ta một người đang chăm chú K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân sự tình, còn cho ta chia sẻ rất nhiều tại thường ngày bên trên gặp Tiểu Điềm mật, thật rất cảm ơn mọi người! Về sau cũng xin mọi người không muốn keo kiệt cho ta chia sẻ, thỏa thích cho ta nhét thức ăn cho chó! !

Đọc nhân số (100234) nhắn lại (23)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Hôm nay O tướng quân giống như sinh bệnh, cái mũi đỏ rừng rực, một mực tại hút nước mũi, lúc huấn luyện xem ra cũng không có tinh thần gì, dựa vào tại K tướng quân trên thân ốm yếu.

Cuối cùng K tướng quân trực tiếp đem O tướng quân chặn ngang ôm lấy, hướng phòng y tế phương hướng đi, vung tay thả chúng ta nửa ngày nghỉ, không đến hoàng hôn liền kết thúc huấn luyện. Bởi vậy, chúng ta ký túc xá ban đêm trống đi một nắm lớn thời gian, ba lượng người tụ cùng một chỗ bắt đầu trò chuyện lên quân doanh bát quái.

Đột nhiên, có người nâng lênK tướng quân cùng O tướng quân sự tình, hắn nói biểu ca của hắn từng tại một lần nhiệm vụ điều động bên trong bị phân phối đếnK tướng quân cùng O tướng quân hạm đội, lúc ấy hai người bởi vì ý kiến khác nhau, kém chút ủ thành một trận đại họa, dẫn đầu quân đội không chỉ có có thể sẽ bị đánh bại, toàn quân hạm người còn có thể lại bởi vậy mà mệnh tang chiến trường. Chuyện này lúc ấy huyên náo oanh oanh liệt liệt, thế hệ trước quân đế quốc cơ hồ đều biết chuyện này.

Lúc ấy là K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân quan hệ lạnh nhất cương thời kì, hai người đều kiên duy trì ý kiến của mình, ai cũng không nguyện ý lui lại một bước, thẳng đến chiến tranh bộc phát một khắc này.

Tại cuối cùng nguy cơ thời khắc, O tướng quân không cố vấn K tướng quân cản trở, xả thân ngăn lại quân địch thế công, mặc dù bảo trụ quân hạm người tính mệnh, lại tại đồng thời dùng hết tinh thần lực của mình, Tinh Thần lĩnh vực hạch tâm bởi vì không chịu nổi áp lực, bắt đầu sụp đổ tan rã.

Nghe nói lúc ấy K tướng quân cả người đều sụp đổ, bưng lấy O tướng quân dần dần băng lãnh thân thể lớn âm thanh kêu khóc. Quân đế quốc người nói, đây là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất, cũng là một lần cuối cùng trông thấy dạng này K tướng quân, phảng phất một đầu mất khống chế dã thú, tê tâm liệt phế đang thét gào, đang điên cuồng biên giới du tẩu.

"Sau đó thì sao?" Có người nhịn không được nóng nảy hỏi.

Vị bằng hữu kia thở dài, tiếp lấy xuống dưới nói.

Lúc ấy cơ hồ là tất cả quân y đều hạ đạt không cách nào cứu chữa thư thông báo, nhưng là K tướng quân lại không từ bỏ, dùng tinh thần lực của mình liều mạng giữ vữngO tướng quân Tinh Thần lĩnh vực, hao phí thời gian gần một tháng đến thu thập O tướng quân tinh thần mảnh vỡ, nặng Kiện hắn Tinh Thần lĩnh vực hạch tâm.

Cuối cùng O tướng quân thật thành công được cứu sống, liền ngay cả quân y đều nói đây là đế quốc đến nay trăm năm kỳ tích, nếu không phải K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân tinh thần độ phù hợp gần như hoàn mỹ, nếu không coi như nặng Kiện Tinh Thần lĩnh vực cũng là phí công. Đáng tiếc K tướng quân cũng bởi vậy trả giá giá cả to lớn, hắn tại O tướng quân mở mắt một khắc này, bởi vì tinh thần lực quá độ hao tổn mà ngã xuống.

Quân đế quốc người phát thệ, bọn hắn là lần đầu tiên trông thấy luôn luôn lấy tỉnh táo tự chế mà nghe tiếng O tướng quân như thế nổi trận lôi đình bộ dáng. O tướng quân đem toàn quân đế quốc từ trên xuống dưới quân y đều cho gọi, ra lệnh cho bọn họ trong vòng ba ngày chữa khỏi K tướng quân, nếu không liền đưa đầu tới gặp, chuyện này thậm chí đều kinh động đế vương tự mình ra mặt, mới đem sự tình bình ổn lại.

Không dối gạt nói thật, ta nghe cố sự này về sau là rất khiếp sợ, không nghĩ tới tại bọn hắn an ổn quyến luyến ở chung phía sau, thế mà còn có một đoạn như vậy cố sự.

Ta không khỏi đang nghĩ, có lẽ là trải qua một đoạn này, bọn hắn mới có thể giống hiện tại đồng dạng càng thêm trân quý lẫn nhau làm bạn a?

PS: Căn cứ vào cái này sự tích đều chỉ là nghe nói, cho nên cố sự tính chân thực còn chờ khảo hạch ha!

Đọc nhân số (999999) nhắn lại (1004)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Ta đi ngọa tào ta cái mẹ! &#&@ $*& $#%@&...

HMH tướng quân cùng KJH tướng quân thế mà đến cho bộ lạc của ta cách nhắn lại má ơi! ! ! ! (kích động đến không cách nào tự quyết

Hắn hắn hắn hắn bọn hắn nói lên một thiên thiếp mời cố sự đều là thật! ! ! Còn bổ sung nói O tướng quân vì để cho K tướng quân sớm một chút khôi phục xói mòn tinh thần lực, tại đế vương trước điện quỳ ba ngày ba đêm, đem đế vương gia bên trong trân tàng trấn hồn cỏ cho cầu đến. Nghe nói viên kia trấn hồn cỏ thế nhưng là tại một viên khoảng cách đế quốc mười vạn năm ánh sáng thất lạc tinh cầu bên trên tìm tới, toàn vũ trụ chỉ lần này một viên a!

O tướng quân đối K tướng quân tình cảm thật quá sâu Liêu, ta rơi lệ không ngừng! ! !

Đọc nhân số (809527) nhắn lại (95)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Ta phát hiện O tướng quân giống như đặc biệt thích nằm tại K tướng quân trên đùi, ngẫu nhiên nghỉ trưa trải qua sân huấn luyện lúc, ngẩng đầu liền sẽ nhìn thấy hai người cùng một chỗ dựa vào tại dưới đại thụ thân ảnh. Nên có ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua lá cây khe hở chiếu xuống lúc, K tướng quân liền sẽ vô ý thức đưa tay giúp O tướng quân ngăn trở quang mang, để cho hắn có thể ngủ phải càng an ổn.

Xa xa trông thấy bộ này quang cảnh, ta ức không ngừng trong lòng kích động, móc ra smartphone muốn chụp được cái này mỹ hảo một khắc. Không nghĩ tới ta vừa mới đem máy ảnh tập trung, K tướng quân liền phát hiện ta.

Hắn đầu tiên là lặng lẽ đem ngón trỏ phóng tới trên môi, sau đó tả hữu lắc lắc, ra hiệu ta không được ầm ĩ tỉnh O tướng quân. Tâm ta hoảng hốt, liền vội vàng gật đầu để điện thoại di dộng xuống, xin lỗi chào một cái sau vội vàng rời đi.

Sau đó ta mới cảm thấy kỳ quái, ta vị trí rõ ràng cách bọn họ còn có thật xa một khoảng cách, K tướng quân là thế nào phát hiện đến ta đang trộm chụp bọn hắn?

Về sau trở lại ký túc xá ta mới nghe bạn cùng phòng nói, K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân tinh thần độ phù hợp khác hẳn với thường nhân cao, hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ thời điểm năng lực sẽ bị thả lớn mấy lần, phương viên trăm dặm bất luận cái gì nhỏ bé động tĩnh bọn hắn đều có thể phát giác được, đoán chừng từ ta lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra một khắc này, K tướng quân liền đã chú ý tới, vì không để động tĩnh lớn hơn đánh thức O tướng quân, mới ngăn lại ta.

Ta tiếc nuối lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, lại phát hiện màn hình giờ phút này thình lình dừng lại tại hai người bọn hắn vừa mới gắn bó tựa trên tấm hình.

Một lát sau, một cái tin nhắn ngắn đột nhiên nhảy ra ngoài, trên đó viết ——

Làm ngươi không quấy rầy hắn ngủ tạ lễ, ảnh chụp đẹp mắt lời nói nhớ kỹ cũng cho ta phát một phần.

D. K.

Thu được tin tức nháy mắt ta kém chút không có tại chỗ quỳ xuống đến khóc rống nghẹn ngào, K tướng quân thật quá ôn nhu bá!

PS: Ảnh chụp thật thật nhìn rất đẹp, ta hiện tại đem nó làm thành chờ thời màn hình, đương nhiên là đặc biệt mã hóa cái chủng loại kia!

Đọc nhân số (825121) nhắn lại (1515)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

O tướng quân mặc dù bình thường xem ra một bộ lãnh lãnh đạm đạm bộ dáng, phảng phất đối chuyện gì đều không quan tâm, nhưng ngoài ý muốn hắn kỳ thật đặc biệt sẽ nũng nịu, đương nhiên nũng nịu đối tượng giới hạn trong K tướng quân.

Tỉ như O tướng quân sẽ tại K tướng quân gần sát bên cạnh hắn nói chuyện cùng hắn lúc lặng lẽ đưa tay níu lại K tướng quân quần áo vạt áo, ẩn ẩn để lộ ra một tia ỷ lại khí tức, mà K tướng quân cũng luôn luôn rất bỏ mặc hắn , mặc cho O tướng quân đem hắn vừa ủi tốt quân phục vò ra một đống nếp gấp.

Lại tỉ như K tướng quân chơi tâm rất lớn, thường thường sẽ kể một ít trò cười hoặc là gãi ngứa ngứa đùa với O tướng quân chơi, mỗi đến cuối cùng luôn luôn O tướng quân thua trận, dùng mềm mềm giọng mũi nhẹ giọng cùng K tướng quân phàn nàn: "Tốt, ngươi đừng có đùa ta!"

Nếu như đụng phải K tướng quân sinh khí thời điểm, O tướng quân liền sẽ giống con mèo đồng dạng cẩn thận từng li từng tí duỗi ra móng vuốt thăm dò, xác định K tướng quân không bài xích hắn tiếp cận về sau, liền sẽ cả người co lại đến trong ngực của hắn, nũng nịu dùng đầu đi cọ K tướng quân cổ, không ngừng phản phục nhỏ giọng nói "Thật xin lỗi nha, ta sai" . Buồn cười chính là, rõ ràng người tức giận là K tướng quân, nhưng đến cuối cùng mềm lòng cũng vẫn là hắn. Cãi nhau cuối cùng đều sẽ lấy K tướng quân đem O tướng quân ôm vào trong ngực hôn làm làm kết thúc.

Còn có một lần là ta trải qua một mình phòng nghỉ thời điểm không cẩn thận ngắm đến.

Ai, đầu tiên nói trước! Ta thật không có nhìn trộm! Là vừa vặn cửa phòng nghỉ ngơi không có đóng tốt, ta mới không cẩn thận nhìn thấy!

Ta nhìn thấy O tướng quân nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, mà K tướng quân thế mà dạng chân tại O tướng quân trên thân —— giúp hắn nắn eo.

Về phần nguyên nhân ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, có đôi khi K tướng quân cường độ nặng, O tướng quân liền sẽ phát ra một trận gấp rút lại mập mờ ngắn âm. Lúc này, K tướng quân đột nhiên ngừng hạ động tác trên tay, cúi người cả người thiếp tại O tướng quân trên thân, áp vào hắn bên tai nói mấy câu.

Không đến một giây, O tướng quân đột nhiên xù lông một tay lấy K tướng quân từ trên người hắn đẩy xuống, gương mặt bên cạnh còn có chút mất tự nhiên đỏ ửng.

Trong nháy mắt kia, ta hi vọng nhiều mình là cái lính gác, dạng này ta có lẽ liền có thể nghe gặp bọn họ lúc ấy thì thầm nội dung... (suy nghĩ sâu xa)

Hả? Không phải! Các ngươi nghe ta giải thích! Ta thật không phải là biến thái a! ! ! !

Đọc nhân số (806531) nhắn lại (151)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân đối lẫn nhau ý muốn bảo hộ cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu cũng rất cao.

Có lẽ là bởi vì O tướng quân Tinh Thần lĩnh vực từng chịu qua một lần trọng thương, cho nên K tướng quân quy định O tướng quân sử dụng tinh thần lực thời điểm không cho phép vượt qua 7 thành chuyển vận lượng, một khi vượt qua, K tướng quân liền có thể sinh lên cả ngày khí, bất luận O tướng quân làm sao nhỏ giọng dụ hống, K tướng quân đều bất vi sở động.

Đồng dạng, O tướng quân đặc biệt không thích có người đến tìm K tướng quân luận bàn tinh thần lực. Luận thực lực đến nói, K tướng quân ít có là quân đế quốc bên trong TOP 3 dẫn đường, không chỉ là dẫn đường, rất nhiều cao cấp lính gác đều kích động, muốn tìm K tướng quân so một lần cao thấp. Dù sao có thể thuần phục giống O tướng quân dạng này cao giai lính gác, tất cả mọi người không khỏi hiếu kì K tướng quân thực lực đến cùng có kiên cường.

Mỗi đến loại thời điểm này, O tướng quân liền sẽ đưa tay cản tại K tướng quân trước mặt, lạnh lùng nói: "Muốn động ta người các ngươi còn sớm tám trăm năm đâu, không cần hắn xuất thủ, ta một ngón tay là có thể đem các ngươi đuổi nát."

Các vị, nói cho các ngươi biết! Không khoa trương, thời điểm đó O tướng quân lính gác bá khí chỉ số quả thực phá trần! (tinh tinh mắt)

Đọc nhân số (782913) nhắn lại (233)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Hôm nay O tướng quân nhặt được một con mèo nhỏ.

Khi O tướng quân đem mèo con mang tới lúc, ta nhìn thấy K tướng quân ánh mắt đều phát sáng lên. Hắn hai, ba bước chạy tới từ O tướng quân trong ngực tiếp nhận mèo con, thấp giọng hỏi hắn: "Ở nơi nào nhặt được", "Làm sao nhặt được", "Tìm tới chủ nhân sao" .

O tướng quân chỉ chọn một vấn đề cuối cùng đến trả lời, hắn khe khẽ lắc đầu nói: "Trên người nó tinh thần tần suất dấu vết lưu lại quá yếu, ta truy tung không đến." Truy tung cảm ứng tinh thần lực loại sự tình này dù sao không phải lính gác cường hạng.

K tướng quân gật đầu, nói câu "Giao cho ta" về sau, liền một tay ôm mèo con, một tay dắt O tướng quân tay quay người tiến nhà ăn. Điểm một bát sữa bò để mèo con nhét đầy cái bao tử đồng thời, K tướng quân cũng ngồi xổm tại mèo con bên người cảm ứng truy tung trên người nó tinh thần tần suất.

Qua mấy phút, K tướng quân quay đầu cười đối O tướng quân nói: "Tìm tới vị trí, ta chờ một lúc căn cứ định vị cho con mèo chủ nhân phát cái tin tức, để hắn đến nhận lãnh."

O tướng quân gật đầu, học K tướng quân ngồi xổm tại mèo con bên người không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm nó uống sữa tươi. Đột nhiên, O tướng quân giống như là nhịn không được lòng hiếu kỳ tiểu hài, dự định đưa tay đi sờ mèo con đầu, không nghĩ tới mèo con lại quay đầu hung hăng cắn hắn một ngụm, để O tướng quân lập tức bị đau rút tay về.

K tướng quân xem xét liền gấp, lập tức nắm qua O tướng quân tay kiểm tra phía trên vết thương, may mắn mèo con vừa ra đời không lâu, răng còn không có dài đủ, cho nên cắn không sâu, không có chảy máu. K tướng quân thở phào đồng thời nhịn không được dạy dỗ: "Con mèo tại ăn cái gì thời điểm cảnh giới tâm tối cao, không thể tùy tiện tới gần."

O tướng quân nhỏ giọng phản bác: "Ta không rõ ràng nha..."

"Ngươi làm sao lại không rõ ràng đâu?" K tướng quân khóe miệng mỉm cười nhìn qua O tướng quân, "Nó ăn cơm bộ dáng liền cùng ngươi giống nhau như đúc."

O tướng quân đầu tiên là sửng sốt một chút, cuối cùng rốt cục kịp phản ứng tức giận duỗi ra móng vuốt chụpK tướng quân một chút, "Hừ" một tiếng quay người chạy ra nhà ăn, bóng lưng cùng một con bị chủ nhân gây không cao hứng mèo nhà đồng dạng.

Trong chớp nhoáng này, ta giống như có chút minh bạch K tướng quân vì sao lại thích O tướng quân.

Mèo nô thế giới a...

Đọc nhân số (888891) nhắn lại (100)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Ta đột nhiên sợ hãi K tướng quân cùng O tướng quân có phải là biết ta viết nhật ký sự tình, hôm nay bọn hắn nhìn ánh mắt của ta đặc biệt vi diệu...

Không sợ, ta nguyện ý vì tuyệt mỹ tình yêu cúc cung tận tụy, chết thì mới dừng... ! (nhỏ giọng

Nhưng là vì tránh đầu gió ta khoảng thời gian này hay là tạm thời trước không viết, chờ có cái gì tin tức mới nhất lại cho mọi người đổi mới ha... !

Bái bai! (trượt trượt

Đọc nhân số (999999) nhắn lại (886)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

*

Phiên ngoại:

Khương Daniel đã từng một trận mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Vì thế, hắn trở nên đặc biệt không có cảm giác an toàn, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thoát ly cảm ứng của mình phạm vi, hắn liền sẽ nóng nảy giống chỉ kiến bò trên chảo nóng, đem quanh mình đồ vật ném phải long trời lở đất, thẳng đến tìm tới người mới thôi.

Dạng này cảm giác bất an cũng biểu hiện tại Khương Daniel giấc ngủ bên trên, hắn trở nên nhất định phải ôm Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể có biện pháp chìm vào giấc ngủ, chỉ cần người trong ngực hơi có động tĩnh đều có thể đem hắn bừng tỉnh. Hắn cũng quen thuộc sẽ tại buổi sáng mở mắt một khắc này trước xác nhận người trong ngực nhiệt độ, qua đi mới yên lòng cúi đầu cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái sáng sớm tốt lành hôn.

Nhìn xem dạng này Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nghi ngờ là đau lòng, nhưng lại vu sự vô bổ.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel tinh thần độ phù hợp mặc dù gần như hoàn mỹ, nhưng cùng lúc mang đến tác dụng phụ cũng tương ứng phi thường lớn. Lần trước hắn kém một chút tử vong kinh lịch để Khương Daniel trạng thái tinh thần một trận ở vào bên bờ biên giới sắp sụp đổ, cùng nhà mình lính gác tinh thần kết nối dần dần biến mất quá trình để Khương Daniel trong lòng cảm giác sợ hãi cũng đạt tới điểm cao nhất, cho nên Khương Daniel hiện ở tinh thần tinh tế độ trở nên càng thêm mẫn cảm, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình có một điểm ba động hắn đều có thể lập tức cảm ứng được.

Vì giảm bớt Khương Daniel gánh vác, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể đem tinh thần của mình trạng thái kiềm chế đến nhất bình thản trạng thái, nếu như nói trước kia hắn còn hiểu được chuyện trò vui vẻ, sinh hoạt tùy hứng tuỳ tiện, hắn hiện tại liền phảng phất một mặt tĩnh mịch kính nước, bình tĩnh hào không một tia gợn sóng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán thường thường nói từ khi sự kiện kia sau cá tính của hắn liền biến rất nhiều, điểm ấy Ung Thánh Hựu không phủ nhận, hắn xác thực bởi vì việc này mà làm ra rất lớn cải biến. Có lẽ có người sẽ cảm thấy hắn làm như vậy sẽ là một kiện thống khổ sự tình, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nghĩ như vậy, chỉ cần là vì Khương Daniel, hắn đều cam tâm tình nguyện.

Dù sao giống Khương Daniel dạng này một nguyện ý dùng sinh mệnh đến đổi hắn trở về sinh mệnh người, hắn còn có cái gì có thể phàn nàn?

Khương Daniel đặc biệt thích Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại trên đùi hắn, bởi vì dạng này hắn mới có thể đem lòng bàn tay thiếp tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ngực, xác nhận trái tim của hắn nhảy lên.

Cái nào đó buổi chiều, Ung Thánh Hựu tại một trận nhỏ xíu cửa chớp âm thanh bên trong mở to mắt, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel có chút câu lên khóe miệng, hỏi: "Ngươi làm chuyện gì?"

"Không có gì, cho cô gái hiểu chuyện một cái nho nhỏ ban thưởng mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, nhỏ giọng nói câu "Ác thú vị" về sau, duỗi tay ôm chặt lấy Khương Daniel cánh tay, dựa vào tiếp tục ngủ thật say.

Khương Daniel mỉm cười, cúi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng ấn xuống một hôn, nói khẽ: "Ngủ ngon, bảo bối của ta."

=THE END=

Q: Khương Daniel cuối cùng đến cùng làm cái gì?

A: Chính là dùng tinh thần lực khống chế sóng điện, tại chủ blog điện thoại thu hồi nháy mắt giúp nàng đè xuống cửa chớp! Cho nên chủ blog trong điện thoại di động mới có tấm hình kia a!

##

Con chuột nghĩ linh tinh:

Hướng trạm canh gác thật quá khó viết Liêu! ! ! Chỉ có thể lặng lẽ meo meo dùng loại phương thức này viết viết nhìn... ! Hi vọng mọi người nhìn không muốn ghét bỏ! ! qwq

Mọi người ngủ ngon! Chúc có cái ngọt ngào mộng đẹp! mua!


	305. Chapter 305

【 Dan Ung 】 갖 고 싶 어 (thượng)

wuli Niel sinh chúc! !

Ta vốn chỉ là đơn thuần nghĩ thoáng cái xe, kết quả số lượng từ nó liền không bị khống chế ô ô... (sinh không thể luyến

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi, Lôi Giả thận!

Lính gác Dan X dẫn đường Ung

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【 bên trên 】

*

Sáng sớm ánh nắng cũng không nóng bỏng, không chỉ có mang đi sương sớm rét lạnh, ngược lại còn có chút ôn hòa, để người kìm lòng không được nghĩ trên giường nhiều hưởng thụ một chút phần này ấm áp.

Trong sân huấn luyện, quân đội lũ lính gác tại ngày mới tảng sáng thời điểm liền cùng nhau rời đi ấm áp giường chiếu, quả hồng lấy thân trên, lộ ra huấn luyện tinh tế cường tráng thân thể, vòng quanh bên ngoài sân chạy bộ, miệng bên trong chỉnh tề hô hào "1, 2, 1, 2!" khẩu hiệu.

Cách đó không xa, một đôi kim loại chất liệu ủng chiến giẫm trên mặt đất, phát ra tiếng vang nặng nề, người tới đạp trên ổn trọng bộ pháp, tiếng bước chân hỗn tạp tại quân đội lính gác chỉnh tề nhất trí khẩu hiệu bên trong, không rõ ràng lại không rõ rệt, nhưng từ trên người hắn phát ra áp bách khí tức, lại làm cho người không thể bỏ qua.

"Quan chỉ huy!"

Cảm ứng được khí tức của hắn xuất hiện, lũ lính gác nhất trí dừng động tác lại, nghiêm thân thể, đối với hắn chào một cái tiêu chuẩn nhà binh.

Khương Daniel "Ừ" một tiếng, khoát khoát tay, ra hiệu bọn hắn tiếp tục huấn luyện, không cần để ý hắn.

Lũ lính gác buông xuống quân lễ, quay người tiếp tục đầu nhập huấn luyện, ánh mắt lại không tự chủ liên tiếp liếc nhìn Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

Khương Daniel, lệ thuộc Ngân Hà đế quốc hạm đội thứ nhất quan chỉ huy. Hắn còn quá trẻ liền bị giám định đen trạm gác ngầm binh tư chất, tiến quân đội không đến thời gian một năm liền leo đến ngũ tinh thượng tướng vị trí, còn được bổ nhiệm làm quân đế quốc quan chỉ huy một trong, thế nhưng là nói là đế quốc sử thượng trẻ tuổi nhất ngũ tinh tướng quân, thực lực đương nhiên càng là không thể khinh thường.

Nguyên bản đen trạm gác ngầm binh thể chất liền để hắn có được khác hẳn với thường nhân nhạy cảm giác quan, không chỉ có thể rất nhanh dự báo nguy hiểm tiến đến, hắn lý trí tỉnh táo cá tính, lại thêm mạnh mẽ thân thủ cùng thượng đẳng thể phách, cùng hắn đối chiến qua người đều một tâm phục khẩu phục, đồng thời, đồng thời hắn cũng thâm thụ quân người trong đội yêu quý cùng sùng kính.

"Mẫn Huyền ca." Khương Daniel thẳng tắp đi hướng sân huấn luyện một bên khác, tìm được đang huấn luyện lấy hạm đội mới tới một nhóm lính gác Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là hắn trong hạm đội Chỉ huy phó, cấp S lính gác, đầu khôn khéo có mưu lược, là hắn trong hạm đội không thể thiếu linh hồn nhân vật. Hắn cá tính ôn nhu hòa ái, Khương Daniel mới vừa vào quân đội thời điểm phi thường sợ người lạ, cho nên thụ hắn rất nhiều chiếu cố vấn, là Khương Daniel số ít nhận một người ca ca. Hai người quan hệ thân cận, tại nhiệm vụ bên ngoài trường hợp, bọn hắn đều có ăn ý bỏ xuống quân hàm địa vị, lấy danh tự lẫn nhau xưng.

"Daniel, đến rồi?"

"Ừm. Năm nay lính gác tư chất thế nào?" Khương Daniel nhìn một cái chính huấn luyện cơ bản cách đấu kỹ lũ lính gác.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khóe miệng cười mỉm, "Ngươi thử một chút?"

Hai người ăn ý trao đổi cái ánh mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lui sang một bên nơi hẻo lánh, tự giác phóng thích tinh thần xúc tu, kết thành một cái bình chướng.

Đồng thời, Khương Daniel giãn ra một thoáng cổ, ánh mắt run lên, một nháy mắt phóng xuất ra cường đại chèn ép tinh thần lực, bao phủ nửa cái sân huấn luyện, trên trận lính gác cảm ứng được khí tức nguy hiểm, bản năng cũng phóng xuất ra tinh thần xúc tu đánh trả, nhưng cho dù bọn họ dùng hết toàn lực, cũng khó có thể địch qua Khương Daniel lực lượng.

Trong sân huấn luyện, Khương Daniel lấy một địch mười cái, tràng diện được không hùng vĩ.

Liền tại trong khoảng điện quang hỏa thạch, một cỗ cường đại tinh thần lực đột nhiên từ bên ngoài đánh tới, dễ như trở bàn tay bổ ra Khương Daniel phóng thích ra công kích, Khương Daniel ánh mắt nhất động, rất phản ứng nhanh tới, thu hồi tinh thần lực, quay đầu nhìn về người tới.

Người tới có một bộ thâm thúy ngũ quan, môi mỏng nhấp nhẹ, chỉ cần có chút nghiêng đầu, tinh mỹ hàm dưới tuyến liền có thể triển lộ không bỏ sót, để cả người hắn phảng phất Hi Lạp điêu khắc hoàn mỹ anh tuấn.

Chỉ là, giờ phút này bộ kia khuôn mặt dễ nhìn bàng bên trên lại che kín mây đen.

Khương Daniel biết hắn, không, xác thực nói, Ngân Hà trong đế quốc người không có người không biết hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu, cấp S dẫn đường, đồng thời cũng là quân đế quốc hạm đội thứ năm quan chỉ huy. Nhưng đặc thù chính là, hạm đội thứ năm, là quân đế quốc bên trong cái thứ nhất, cũng là một cái duy nhất lấy thuần dẫn đường chỗ tạo thành hạm đội.

Nhớ ngày đó hắn thượng vị thời điểm gây nên quân đế quốc bên trong rất nhiều người tranh luận, nói là vì phụ trợ lính gác mà tồn ở dẫn đường cũng không thích hợp tạo thành quân đội, bởi vì trên chiến trường, bọn hắn bất luận là thể lực hay là tinh thần lực cũng không sánh nổi trời sinh chất lượng tốt lính gác, mà thân là dẫn đường Ung Thánh Hựu càng không xứng ngồi lên quan chỉ huy vị trí.

Nhưng sự thật chứng minh, thân là dẫn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu thực lực lại vượt xa cái khác cấp S lính gác, trong đế quốc lũ lính gác cơ hồ đều là bại tướng dưới tay hắn, dần dà, tranh luận âm thanh ít, ủng hộ âm thanh lớn dần, Ung Thánh Hựu tại đám dẫn đường trong mắt quả thực là thần tượng tồn tại, bởi vì hắn chứng minh dẫn đường không chỉ là lính gác phụ thuộc phẩm, không chỉ là một cái vì trấn an lính gác nóng nảy chứng tồn tại, bọn hắn trên chiến trường cũng có thể chiếm hữu một chỗ cắm dùi, có cơ hội phát huy bọn hắn sở trường, vì bọn họ hung hăng tranh khẩu khí.

Nói một cách khác, thứ năm quân đội tồn tại, cũng là đối dẫn đường thừa nhận cùng tán thành.

Khương Daniel sớm đã đối Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình rất có nghe thấy, về sau cũng tại hội nghị quân sự bên trên cùng hắn đánh qua mấy lần đối mặt, đừng nói trước hắn kia khiến người kinh diễm hình dạng, chỉ là hắn đặc thù dòng họ liền có thể khiến người ta lưu lại khắc sâu ấn tượng đầu tiên.

"Ung quan chỉ huy." Khương Daniel dẫn đầu chào hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt bất thiện đến gần, biểu lộ lạnh lùng, giọng nói chuyện bên trong mang một chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Khương chỉ huy quan, cho ta nhắc nhở ngươi, nơi này là quân đội công cộng sân huấn luyện, mời đừng tự tiện phóng thích tinh thần lực của ngươi, này sẽ để ta phi thường bối rối."

Hắn mang theo quân đội của hắn tại sát vách sân huấn luyện huấn luyện phải hảo hảo, đột nhiên một cỗ cường đại tinh thần lực liền xâm nhập giác quan, một chút phòng bị không kịp dẫn đường trực tiếp liền mất đi ý thức, còn có một số thậm chí bị quấy nhiễu ý thức mây, tiến vào tinh thần hoảng hốt trạng thái, tức giận đến hắn tìm tới cửa lý luận.

Vừa nhìn thấy là Khương Daniel giở trò quỷ về sau, hắn liền càng thêm không thoải mái. Nguyên nhân là Khương Daniel mỗi lần nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm luôn luôn dùng một loại mang một ít dò xét ánh mắt nhìn hắn, đáy mắt tản ra xâm lược tính khí tức, để hắn cảm thấy toàn thân không từ tại.

"Thật có lỗi, là ta tưởng tượng phải không chu đáo."

Khương Daniel tự biết đuối lý, cũng không có phản bác, ngược lại còn chân thành nói xin lỗi. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, hắn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ thống khoái như vậy nhận lầm, để coi như hắn có đầy mình bất mãn, cũng không có chỗ nhưng phát tiết.

"Nhưng là..." Khương Daniel lại mở miệng."Nơi này là quân đế quốc sân huấn luyện, ta sẽ làm như vậy, thuần túy chỉ là nghĩ huấn luyện ta trong đội lính gác đối mặt địch tập lúc năng lực ứng biến, điểm này ta nghĩ ta cũng không có sai . Bất quá, nếu như ngay cả bực này tinh thần lực đều không chịu nổi, như vậy ta hiện tại liền phi thường lo lắng Ung quan chỉ huy ngươi trong đội dẫn đường tố chất."

"... Ngươi!" Đột nhiên bị ngược lại đem một quân, Ung Thánh Hựu một hơi ngạnh tại trong cổ họng, lời gì đều nói không nên lời.

"So ra giáo huấn ta không chu đáo, Ung quan chỉ huy không ngại tỉnh lại một chút ngươi đám dẫn đường đang huấn luyện lúc phải chăng quá đề phòng sơ suất?"

Ung Thánh Hựu á khẩu không trả lời được, hoàn toàn chính xác, lấy vừa mới tinh thần lực công kích trình độ đến xem, nếu là thêm chút đề phòng, cũng không đến mức sẽ ảnh hưởng đến ý thức mây trạng thái tinh thần.

Minh bạch Khương Daniel nói đều là sự thật, không cách nào phản bác không cam lòng để tâm tình của hắn ở giờ khắc này càng thêm hỏng bét.

"Quân đội của ta chính ta có chừng mực, không làm phiền Khương chỉ huy quan ngươi đến nhọc lòng."

"Ung quan chỉ huy!"

Khương Daniel gọi lại quay người muốn đi gấp Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại bước chân, quay đầu mặt không biểu tình nhìn hắn, không có mở miệng.

"Ngươi ăn sớm cơm sao, có hứng thú hay không cùng một chỗ dùng cơm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt có chút co quắp, cái này tính là gì? Rút roi lại cho đường? Đùa nghịch hắn sao? Hay là chỉ là lại muốn tìm cơ hội chua hắn?

"Tạ ơn, ta nếm qua."

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu không có lưu thêm, quay người bước nhanh rời đi, không chỉ có là bởi vì Khương Daniel thái độ làm cho hắn chán nản, cũng là bởi vì hắn mặc dù là cấp S dẫn đường, nhưng tại so thực lực mình cao hơn lính gác trước mặt, hắn vẫn sẽ có muốn thần phục bản năng, loại này không bị khống chế cảm giác để hắn phi thường chán ghét.

Yên lặng nhìn chăm chú lên đây hết thảy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sải bước đi tới, dựng vào Khương Daniel vai, trên mặt treo đầy biểu tình hài hước.

"Nha, chúng ta Khương chỉ huy quan đây là muốn tán tỉnh Ung mỹ nhân?" Mặc dù Khương Daniel mặt ngoài đối Ung Thánh Hựu châm chọc khiêu khích, nhưng nhận biết hắn nhiều năm như vậy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm sao lại nhìn không ra Khương Daniel kỳ thật chỉ là chơi tâm lên, tại điều //xi Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi.

Tiêu chuẩn học sinh tiểu học hành vi hình thức.

Khương Daniel chà xát cái cằm, ra vẻ bộ dáng nghiêm túc nói, "Rất rõ ràng sao?"

"Ngươi đi luôn đi!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đẩy hắn một thanh."Lúc nào coi trọng người ta? Nhanh từ thực đưa tới!"

Khương Daniel mím môi cười, đẩy ra trên vai cánh tay."Mẫn Huyền ca, so với quan tâm ta bát quái, ngươi vẫn là dùng điểm tâm huấn luyện mới lính gác đi, ta vừa mới tinh thần lực mới dùng ba thành."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trợn mắt.

"Ngươi cho rằng ai cũng có thể cùng ngươi cái này đen trạm gác ngầm binh so sao?"

"Vậy ta đi ăn điểm tâm nha." Khương Daniel nghịch ngợm nháy mắt mấy cái, hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phất tay.

...

Cái này thấy sắc quên bạn tiểu tử thúi!

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Khương Daniel cũng không nói lên được mình là lúc nào coi trọng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Có lẽ là lần đầu tiên lúc gặp mặt?

Ngày đó hội nghị quân sự bên trên, Khương Daniel cách mấy cái vị trí, nhìn chăm chú lên kia lẳng lặng ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh không người nói chuyện. Hắn thân ở tại một đám cao giai lính gác ở giữa, biểu lộ chẳng những không có lộ ra một tia khiếp đảm, ngược lại còn có thể không kiêu ngạo không tự ti nhìn thẳng đám người, trong mắt tràn đầy kiêu ngạo cùng không chịu thua tính bền dẻo.

Chính là cái nhìn này a? Khương Daniel phảng phất bị thật sâu hấp dẫn, chờ hắn kịp phản ứng thời điểm, hắn đã không tự giác đối người này bắt đầu lưu tâm.

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệm vụ khải hoàn trở về tin tức, hắn sẽ cùng theo vui vẻ; nếu là nghe thấy tin tức xấu, sắc mặt của hắn liền sẽ đen phải sát người, phát ra một cỗ người sống chớ gần khí tức; nhất là khi thu được Ung Thánh Hựu thụ thương tin tức thời điểm, hắn thậm chí có đến vài lần trực tiếp tìm tới địch nhân ổ, đuổi tận giết tuyệt, không đem tổn thương Ung Thánh Hựu người đều bưng, trong lòng của hắn khí muộn liền khó mà tiêu tán.

Nhưng hắn làm những việc này, Khương Daniel cũng không dám để Ung Thánh Hựu biết.

Không tại sao, chỉ vì Ung Thánh Hựu rất chán ghét hắn.

Không nên hỏi hắn là làm sao biết, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua hắn thời điểm, trong hai mắt không che giấu chút nào đều là hắn đối bất mãn của hắn cùng chán ghét.

Khương Daniel không biết mình đến cùng là nơi nào chọc tới hắn, hắn tự nhận hắn vẫn luôn an phận thủ thường, không có làm một chút sẽ chọc cho hắn sinh khí sự tình, nhưng chính là không hiểu thấu bị Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét.

Cho nên, Khương Daniel đành phải một mực tránh ở sau lưng yên lặng nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, không dám hái lấy vật gì tiến một bước hành động, liền sợ Ung Thánh Hựu một cái nộ khí đi lên, đem hắn liệt tiến vĩnh không vãng lai sổ đen.

Nhưng cái này cũng không hề biểu thị Khương Daniel sẽ một mực như thế sợ xuống dưới, cơ hội là mình sáng tạo, Khương Daniel vì một ngày này, đã âm thầm bày ra hồi lâu.

Hội nghị quân sự bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt hốc mồm nhìn xem trên tay mình cầm thông tri.

"Đây là ý gì?"

"Chúng ta định đem đóng giữ tại vũ trụ biên giới phản các loạn quân một mẻ hốt gọn, mấy tháng nay tình báo cũng sưu tập không sai biệt lắm, liền kém hành động."

Tổng chỉ huy quan dừng một chút, nói tiếp.

"Cho nên cùng Khương chỉ huy quan trải qua nhiều ngày thảo luận về sau, cái này hành động liền quyết định giao cho hạm đội thứ nhất cùng hạm đội thứ năm người, Ung quan chỉ huy, hi vọng ngươi có thể hảo hảo hiệp trợ Khương chỉ huy quan."

Khương Daniel vô tội mà cười cười, "Ung quan chỉ huy, mời nhiều chỉ giáo."

Nhìn Khương Daniel biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết chuyện này tuyệt đối không phải trùng hợp, người này nhất định là cố ý, nói rõ muốn cố ý nhằm vào hắn.

"Ta cự tuyệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra một hơi, ném ra ngoài trong tay thông tri giấy, hắn tuyệt đối không được thuận ý của hắn đi.

"Ung quan chỉ huy, nơi này là quân đội, cấp trên mệnh lệnh chỉ có thể tuyệt đối phục tùng." Tổng chỉ huy quan gõ gõ trong tay quải trượng, phát ra tiếng vang trầm nặng, trong mắt phát ra chấn nhiếp lãnh quang."Chẳng lẽ ngươi đây là tại không nhìn quân kỷ sao?"

"... Không có."

"Ta cho các ngươi hai thời gian ba tháng, cái này nhiệm vụ chỉ cho phép thành công, không cho phép thất bại, trong lúc đó nếu là cần gì viện trợ, cứ mở miệng, hiểu chưa?"

"Vâng."

"Biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng, nhìn cái dạng này, hắn là nhất định phải nhận mệnh.

Chờ phòng họp người đều rời đi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, ngẩng đầu chất vấn trước mắt cười đến một mặt vô hại kẻ cầm đầu.

"Ngươi là cố ý a." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chính là khẳng định câu.

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Là ngươi mở miệng chỉ định để hạm đội của ta cùng ngươi đi ra nhiệm vụ lần này."

"Phải thì như thế nào?"

"Vì cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

"Ngươi biết rất rõ ràng chúng ta hạm đội thứ năm cũng không thích hợp đến loại chiến trường này tiền tuyến tác chiến, coi như ngươi lại không quen nhìn ta, lại chán ghét ta cũng tốt, cũng không cần dùng loại phương thức này đến nhằm vào ta, tiêu diệt phản loạn quân chuyện này không thể coi thường, không phải hai ba câu liền có thể giải quyết sự tình."

Khương Daniel hai tay giao ác chống đỡ ở trên cằm, ánh mắt thâm bất khả trắc nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đầu tiên, ta nghĩ Ung quan chỉ huy đối ta có rất lớn hiểu lầm. Ta chưa từng đem nhiệm vụ lần này làm trò đùa, quyết định để hạm đội thứ năm cùng một chỗ tham dự nhiệm vụ lần này tuyệt đối là trải qua các phương diện tinh vi suy tính mới làm quyết định."

"Đối với phản loạn quân, mặc dù chúng ta trên tay đã nắm có đầy đủ tình báo, nhưng vẫn là không thể phớt lờ, dù sao trên chiến trường chuyện gì đều nói không chính xác, vạn sự đều có biến số. Đế vương rất coi trọng nhiệm vụ lần này, cho nên, vì không để nhiệm vụ có bất kỳ một điểm thất bại khả năng, chúng ta quyết định lấy cẩn thận cùng hiệu suất làm trọng, mà hạm đội thứ năm chính là người thích hợp nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hắn vẫn không hiểu.

"Lấy ngươi đến nói, nhiệm vụ lần này rất trọng yếu, đã như vậy, vậy tại sao là chúng ta? Ngươi liền không sợ chúng ta kéo các ngươi chân sau?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng chưa quên tại Ngân Hà đế quốc, dẫn đường tại trong quân đội là bị giáng chức thấp tồn tại, lúc trước hắn thành lập chi này dẫn đường hạm đội thời điểm nhưng chịu khổ không ít. Mãi cho đến hiện tại, thượng tầng người đều vẫn là mang theo có sắc nhãn quang tại xem bọn hắn, mặt ngoài giống như là thừa nhận, nhưng tại sâu trong đáy lòng nhưng thật ra là đang chờ bọn hắn đổ xuống mà thôi.

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel cười.

"Lính gác cùng dẫn đường cho tới nay đều là hỗ trợ lẫn nhau quan hệ, từ trước kia đến hiện tại cũng chưa từng cải biến, nói thế nào cản trở? Mọi người không đều là nói như vậy, một cái thành công lính gác phía sau, tất nhiên sẽ có một cái đáng giá tín nhiệm dẫn đường."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh, "Tại người lính gác này cầm quyền thời đại, thế mà còn có thể từ một cái lính gác miệng bên trong nghe thấy lời như thế, ta còn tưởng rằng các ngươi đều quên nữa nha."

Lính gác cùng dẫn đường địa vị vốn là nên bình đẳng, là ngu xuẩn chính sách cùng quyền lợi tham lam để bọn hắn dẫn đường tại một thời điểm nào đó đột nhiên biến thành hạ đẳng tồn tại, bị ép quỳ tại lính gác dưới chân thần phục.

Khương Daniel liễm hạ tầm mắt, chậm rãi mở miệng.

"Không có quên."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, trầm mặc nhìn xem hắn.

"Một cái không có dẫn đường lính gác, chẳng là cái thá gì, điểm ấy chúng ta cho tới nay đều không có quên. Mọi người chỉ là bị chi phối tâm che đôi mắt, mới có địa vị bây giờ kỳ thị. Cho nên, hiện tại chính là một cái chứng minh cơ hội của mình, chứng minh các ngươi cũng không phải là lính gác phụ thuộc phẩm, chứng minh có dẫn đường, lính gác mới có thể phát huy càng lớn tác dụng."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu mắt.

"Nếu như ta là ngươi, ta sẽ vào ngày mai tám giờ sáng đúng giờ xuất hiện tại ta quân hạm bên trên."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù vẫn có chút không phục, nhưng không thể phủ nhận, Khương Daniel vừa mới kia lời nói, xác thực nói phục hắn luôn rồi.

"A, còn có một chút cần uốn nắn."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên đứng người lên, đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Cái gì?"

"Ta không có không quen nhìn ngươi, càng không có chán ghét ngươi."

"Tương phản..." Khương Daniel từng bước tới gần, đem Ung Thánh Hựu khốn tại vách tường cùng cánh tay của hắn ở giữa, nâng lên cái cằm của hắn, Khương Daniel cười đến xán lạn, lời thề son sắt tuyên bố.

"Ta muốn truy ngươi!"

Cáp ? ?

>>>>>>>>

*

Khi Khương Daniel hôm sau đỉnh lấy sưng đỏ gương mặt xuất hiện ở trước mắt mọi người lúc, mọi người nhìn ánh mắt của hắn đều có chút phức tạp.

"Daniel, mặt của ngươi là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kinh ngạc nhìn xem Khương Daniel rõ ràng sưng một vòng lớn phía bên phải mặt.

"Bị mèo bắt." Khương Daniel mặt không đổi sắc nói láo.

"Ô oa, chúng ta Khương chỉ huy quan mèo thật là có nhân tính, cái này năm ngón tay ấn còn hoàn mỹ bảo lưu lấy đâu." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng bàn tay của mình so với một chút Khương Daniel trên mặt dấu bàn tay.

"..."

"Làm sao? Tại Ung mỹ nhân nơi đó nín nhịn à nha?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giễu giễu nói.

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, lại liên lụy đến vết thương, kêu đau một tiếng.

"Ngươi biết cái gì, cái này gọi quang vinh chiến lợi phẩm được không nào?"

"Được được được, ngươi cao hứng liền thành!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bật cười.

Tại hai người hí náo trong lúc đó, quân hạm lối vào truyền đến một loạt tiếng bước chân.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo quân đội của hắn đến đúng giờ.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải lần đầu tiên trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặc quân trang, nhưng không biết tại sao, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra đặc biệt... Đẹp mắt.

Ủi phải bình bình chỉnh chỉnh quân trang ôm sát mặc trên người hắn, đai lưng đem hắn nguyên bản liền gầy gò thân thể càng thêm phụ trợ ra, khảm trên vai năm ngôi sao cho thấy thân phận của hắn, nón lính vành nón hạ mấy túm tóc mái tản mát tại trên trán, để hắn tản mát ra một cỗ khí tức lãnh liệt.

Khương Daniel đến gần, khách bao đưa tay ra.

"Ung quan chỉ huy, hoan nghênh, về sau ba tháng mời nhiều chỉ giáo."

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng Khương Daniel một chút, hừ một tiếng, trực tiếp vượt qua hắn cùng phía sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chào hỏi.

Khương Daniel thấy thế cũng không giận, thần sắc tự nhiên xoay người cùng người trong đội giới thiệu nói, " tin tưởng không cần ta giới thiệu, tất cả mọi người nhận biết Ung quan chỉ huy, ba tháng này trong khi làm nhiệm vụ, liền từ ta cùng Ung quan chỉ huy phụ trách hạm đội vận hành, chống lại mệnh lệnh người quân pháp xử trí!"

"Vâng!"

Lính gác cùng đám dẫn đường chỉnh tề nhất trí trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, không hổ là đen trạm gác ngầm binh, thuận miệng nói một câu nói, đều tản mát ra vương giả duy ngã độc tôn uy nghiêm, để người nguyện ý trung tâm đi theo.

Bình thường thấy Khương Daniel đều là cười đùa tí tửng, không lại chính là du côn du côn không đứng đắn bộ dáng, khó được trông thấy hắn nghiêm túc như vậy, thật là có điểm không quen.

Quen thuộc một chút hoàn cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đưa đến hắn phòng nghỉ.

"Nơi này là phòng của ngài, quân hạm chờ một lúc mới có thể xuất phát, ngài trước tiên có thể nghỉ ngơi một chút , chờ một chút sẽ có người tới thông tri ngài."

"Hoàng phó quan không cần khách khí như thế, phổ thông xưng hô là được."

"Tốt, vậy ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không khước từ."Có chuyện gì cứ việc gọi ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đưa tiễn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền về sau liền bắt đầu tại trong phòng mình quan sát. Nói cho cùng, quân hạm bên trong dừng chân kỳ thật cũng không có gì xem chút, giường chiếu cùng phòng tắm những này cơ bản công trình chính là toàn bộ.

Nhưng có lẽ là quan chỉ huy mới có đặc quyền, trong phòng của hắn còn nhiều một trương sô pha cùng nhỏ bàn trà. Trên bàn trà còn đặt vào mấy quyển sách cùng pha trà công cụ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, dù sao cách cất cánh còn có đoạn thời gian , nhiệm vụ bắt đầu về sau liền còn bận rộn hơn phải không biết ngày đêm, không bằng thừa dịp bây giờ còn có thể thời điểm nghỉ ngơi một hồi đi.

Khương Daniel đến gọi Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, nhìn thấy chính là như thế một bộ tràng cảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể dựa vào tại mềm mại ghế sô pha bên trong, tay trái cầm một chén còn bốc hơi nóng trà, phải trang trước trang đảo trên đùi thư tịch.

Để Khương Daniel hai mắt tỏa sáng chính là kia nằm sấp tại ghế sô pha trên lan can sinh vật.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần thể, một con mèo đen. Nó giang ra tứ chi, cái đuôi thật dài biên độ nhỏ vung vẩy, phát ra một cỗ lười biếng cao quý khí tức ——

Liền cùng hắn chủ nhân đồng dạng.

Đại khái là đọc sách thấy hơi mệt, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay vuốt vuốt có chút đau buốt nhức mí mắt, đồng thời, nằm sấp mèo đen cũng cong lên chân trước, một chút lại một chút gãi trán của mình.

Phụt.

Khương Daniel rốt cục buồn cười cười ra tiếng.

Người cùng mèo thật đúng là không có sai biệt a.

Nghe thấy tiếng vang Ung Thánh Hựu nheo lại mắt, ngẩng đầu, trên ghế sa lon mèo đen cũng nháy mắt lập đứng người lên, ánh mắt phòng bị nhìn xem ngoài cửa khách không mời mà đến.

Khương Daniel dựa vào khung cửa một bên, hai tay vòng ngực, cười khẽ nói, "Quân hạm muốn xuất phát, đến thông tri ngươi một tiếng."

"Biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên, mèo đen cũng tại lúc này biến mất không còn tăm tích, Khương Daniel đáng tiếc xẹp một chút miệng.

Ai, còn muốn lại nhiều nhìn một hồi đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tốt, con kia mèo đen cũng tốt.

Vô luận cái kia đều đáng yêu phải phạm quy.

>>>>>>>

*

Chính như Ung Thánh Hựu đoán trước đồng dạng, quân hạm xuất phát về sau, bọn hắn thường ngày liền bắt đầu bận rộn. Dự tính đến địch quân trận doanh cần tốn thời gian hai tuần lễ, tại kia trong lúc đó, bọn hắn mỗi ngày đều cần xác nhận đường thuyền, điều tra địa hình, điều chỉnh kế hoạch, thời thời khắc khắc đều đang thương thảo chiến lược, vì không để kế hoạch xuất hiện một tia lật lọng.

Bọn hắn cơ hồ là mỗi ngày trước kia liền tiến hội nghị quân sự thất thương thảo chiến lược, mãi cho đến ban đêm mới thôi, đồ bên trong nghỉ ngơi cũng chỉ có ăn sáng trưa chiều bữa ăn cùng đi ngủ hai chuyện này.

Cuộc sống như vậy làm việc và nghỉ ngơi nghe ngột ngạt lại dài dòng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật đã thành thói quen.

Hắn sớm tại mười năm trước liền tiến quân đế quốc, cho đến trước một năm mới leo đến quan chỉ huy vị trí, tại kia trong lúc đó, hắn cùng qua to to nhỏ nhỏ hạm đội, bồi tiếp những tướng quân kia cùng một chỗ ra ngoài vũ trụ thăm dò, tại quân hạm bên trên sinh hoạt đều là nhất quán nghiêm cẩn cùng trang nghiêm, dù sao tại trong vũ trụ sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì đều là ẩn số, như không chú ý cẩn thận, tùy thời một giây sau liền sẽ xảy ra bất trắc.

Nhưng lần này, tựa hồ có chút không giống.

Hội nghị bên trong, Khương Daniel sẽ dùng ánh mắt trực câu câu ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được trừng hắn mới thôi, hắn mới có thể ngoan ngoãn khiêm tốn một chút ánh mắt, nhưng khóe mắt quét nhìn hay là tiếp tục du tẩu ở trên người hắn.

"Nếu như chúng ta trước hết để cho máy bay chiến đấu lặn trốn ở chỗ này đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu vạch lên hình ảnh ba chiều, ở phía trên vòng ra một viên hành tinh.

"So với nơi này, ta cảm thấy nơi này càng tốt hơn." Khương Daniel từ phía sau gần sát hắn, đại thủ ôm trọn ở hắn tay mang theo hắn chỉ hướng bản đồ một bên khác, tại Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng trước đó, hắn liền buông lỏng tay ra, một mặt vô tội, phảng phất chẳng có chuyện gì phát sinh qua.

...

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm giác khóe mắt của mình tại có chút co quắp, hắn có thể đem cảnh tượng trước mắt giải đọc vì điều // tình sao?

"Hoàng phó quan, ngươi không cảm thấy hai người bọn họ có chút không tầm thường sao?" Kim Tại Hoán đem ghế trượt đi qua, tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tai vừa nói thì thầm.

Kim Tại Hoán là Ung Thánh Hựu đội bên trên Chỉ huy phó.

"Ha ha, thật sao?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lúng túng gượng cười, hùa theo nói là Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ quá nhiều.

Cái này toa, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm cắn răng, không ngừng thôi miên mình đây chẳng qua là bình thường chỉ thị động tác, hắn chỉ là nghĩ nói với mình địa điểm ở đâu mà thôi, nhất định là như vậy.

Nhưng tiếp xuống, Khương Daniel động tác lại làm cho hắn không cách nào coi nhẹ. Hình ảnh ba chiều chính phát hình chiến đấu mô phỏng tràng diện, tất cả mọi người tại hết sức chăm chú nhìn xem, dưới đáy bàn, một cái mềm mại vật thể đột nhiên đụng tới hắn tay, hắn giật nảy mình, vô ý thức quay đầu trừng mắt bên cạnh Khương Daniel, nhưng kẻ cầm đầu chỉ là thần sắc tự nhiên ngồi ở chỗ đó, hai tay cũng hảo hảo đặt lên bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để lại dấu vết nghiêng nghê lấy dưới đáy bàn, chỉ thấy một con thuần trắng Samoyed a khuyển chính nũng nịu tựa như cọ lấy lòng bàn tay của hắn, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nó về sau, nó càng hưng phấn, vươn chân trước dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối, lông xù cái đuôi to tại sau lưng lắc vui sướng.

"... Khương chỉ huy quan, tinh thần của ngươi thể chạy giống như ra." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình cần thiết nhắc nhở một chút.

"A, xem ra nó thật thích ngươi a."

Đây không phải trọng điểm a? ! Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng gào thét.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không thế nào phản ứng nó, đại cẩu chó không vui, cọ một chút liền nhảy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến ý thức dừng lại, tinh thần thể lại thừa dịp khe hở cũng đi theo chạy ra.

Một mèo một chó lập tức nhìn nhau, đại cẩu chó thành công bị chuyển di mục tiêu, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân nhảy xuống tới, thẳng lao thẳng về phía con kia mèo đen, dùng thân hình khổng lồ ưu thế đem mèo đen dùng chân trước ép dưới thân thể, một chút lại một chút liếm láp nó.

Tinh thần thể là từ túc chủ tinh thần lực tinh vi tạo thành sinh vật , bất kỳ cái gì từ tinh thần thể trên thân kinh lịch đều có thể rõ ràng truyền đạt đến túc chủ giác quan.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này cảm thấy cả người đều không tốt.

Phảng phất bị người liếm láp su tê dại cảm giác nháy mắt chui vào tứ chi bách hài của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không bị khống chế co lại đứng người lên, toàn thân đỏ đến giống con nấu đỏ con tôm.

"Ở... Dừng tay!"

Ung Thánh Hựu rất cố gắng mới có thể đem lời từ giữa răng môi gạt ra.

Khương Daniel chống đỡ cái trán, khóe miệng ngậm lấy cười, dù bận vẫn ung dung thưởng thức trong chốc lát Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân luống cuống bộ dáng, mới hảo tâm lên tiếng gọi về nhà mình tinh thần thể.

"King, đừng làm rộn, mau trở lại."

Nghe thấy chủ nhân kêu to, đại cẩu chó một mặt không thôi lại liếm liếm, sau đó mới trở lại chủ bên người thân nhu thuận nằm sấp.

Thật vất vả đào thoát ma chưởng Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức ôm lấy nhà mình tinh thần thể, tránh gặp càng nhiều độc hại. Nghĩ đến mình vừa mới phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức chỉ muốn chui vào trong động trốn đi, xấu hổ tâm tình tre già măng mọc, cuối cùng hắn đứng dậy mở ra cửa phòng họp, chạy trối chết.

Khương Daniel thấy thế cũng đi theo đuổi theo.

Kim Tại Hoán trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn lấy cảnh tượng trước mắt.

"Cái này. . . Cái này là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, nghĩ đối Kim Tại Hoán nói "Đúng vậy không sai, kỳ thật nhà ta Khương chỉ huy quan đối nhà ngươi Ung quan chỉ huy có ý tứ."

Kim Tại Hoán lại đột nhiên mở miệng ——

"Thánh Hựu ca hắn không phải đau bụng sao? Khương chỉ huy quan tại sao phải đi theo ra?"

...

Được rồi, các ngươi cao hứng liền tốt.

*

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa lại trước một khắc thành công dùng chân chống đỡ cửa.

"Chờ một chút!"

"Ngươi là cố ý a?" Ung Thánh Hựu gắt gao chống đỡ lấy cửa, không để hắn tiến đến."Dạng này trêu cợt ta rất thú vị?"

Khương Daniel thở dài một cái, ổn định lại mắt, thả ra tinh thần xúc tu an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình kích động, thừa dịp hắn nhất thời buông tay thời điểm đỉnh mở cửa.

Thấy ngăn cản không được Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát từ bỏ, đi tới một bên không nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt theo đuôi theo sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lui một bước, hắn liền tiến lên một bước.

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa đẩy bộ ngực của hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel dùng giọng trầm thấp hô.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác một chút, hắn không nghĩ tới tên của mình thế mà còn có thể bị một người dùng như thế ôn nhu ngữ khí gọi ra tới.

Không đúng, trọng điểm là,là ai cho phép Khương Daniel không nhìn quân hàm, thẳng gọi tên của hắn rồi?

Nhưng không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng uốn nắn, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên xích lại gần hắn, chân thành tha thiết ánh mắt nhìn tiến trong mắt của hắn.

"Ca, ta nói ta muốn truy ngươi sự tình, không phải đang nói đùa."

"..."

"Cho nên, ca ngươi từ hiện tại tốt nhất trước chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt, bởi vì ta cũng không tính lùi bước, mà lại nhất định phải được."

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói hắn thật tự đại.

"Mà lại, ta nhìn ra được, ca ngươi nhưng thật ra là không ghét ta."

Không chỉ tự đại, hắn còn tự luyến.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi."

>>>>>>>>

TBC.

Niel sinh chúc văn!

Ngươi hỏi tại sao là trung thiên? Bởi vì ta lật xe 【 bị đạp

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi, Lôi Giả thận!

Lính gác Dan X dẫn đường Ung

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【 bên trong 】

*

Khương Daniel ngày đó tỏ tình để Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày nay tâm tình đều rất bực bội.

Cũng là không thể nói là chán ghét, chính là cảm thấy có chút... Tâm loạn?

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác một chút.

Phi phi phi, tâm hắn loạn cái rắm a!

Trung ương trong phòng điều khiển, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn ngón tay căm giận mà nhìn chằm chằm vào đứng đang chỉ huy đài phát ra mệnh lệnh người.

Sách, dựa vào cái gì hiện đang xoắn xuýt người cũng chỉ có hắn, thật không công bằng! Khương Daniel còn giống như là một người không có chuyện gì đồng dạng, mỗi ngày như thường quấy rối hắn, có đôi khi sẽ còn Lại tại hắn trong phòng không đi người, quả thực có thể sánh ngang một viên sữa bò kẹo cao su, làm sao bỏ rơi cũng bỏ rơi không được.

"... Ung quan chỉ huy, Ung quan chỉ huy?"

"Ngô, hả?" Nghe thấy kêu to, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian hồi phục thần trí.

"Ngươi có nghe thấy ta vừa nói lời sao?" Khương Daniel biểu lộ giống như cười mà không phải cười.

"... Thật có lỗi."

Khương Daniel khoát khoát tay, ra hiệu hắn không cần để ý.

"Không sao, ta nói lại lần nữa."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này cảm thấy có chút thật có lỗi, rõ ràng là đang tiến hành như thế hội nghị trọng yếu, hắn thân vì một cái quan chỉ huy vậy mà thất thần, thật sự là thất trách.

Khương Daniel nhấn nhấn trên tay thấu bình phong, để hình ảnh ở trước mặt mọi người biểu hiện ra.

"Kế hoạch của chúng ta đem phải có điều biến động, trước mấy ngày, chúng ta trinh sát đội phát hiện quân địch căn cứ phụ cận đột nhiên xuất hiện đại lượng mây thiên thạch, sơ bộ dự đoán là phụ cận hành tinh phát sinh bão cát, dẫn đến thiên thạch phiêu lạc đến phụ cận. Nhưng mà muốn tiếp cận quân địch căn cứ, cũng chỉ có thể từ phía đông bắc phương hướng xâm nhập, hiện nay lại bị mây thiên thạch cho ngăn cản. Ngụ ý chính là, muốn xâm nhập căn cứ, liền phải xuyên qua mây thiên thạch."

"Nhưng vấn đề ngay tại ở cái này mây thiên thạch quy mô viễn siêu có ta nhóm tưởng tượng, phải xuyên qua nó không phải một chuyện đơn giản." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nâng má nói.

"Nếu như có thể tại mây thiên thạch một bên khác cất đặt truyền tống môn trang bị, quân hạm của chúng ta liền có thể tiến hành nháy mắt nhảy vọt." Kim Tại Hoán nếm thử đưa ra đề nghị.

"Chúng ta có thể sử dụng drone." Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ đến bọn hắn quân hạm bên trong có thiết trí mấy đài drone.

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Drone phong hiểm quá lớn, lại chuyên nghiệp người thao túng cũng tốt, đều không nhất định cam đoan có thể xuyên qua kết cấu phức tạp mây thiên thạch, mà lại nếu là thất bại gây nên thân máy bay bạo tạc, khả năng sẽ còn đánh cỏ động rắn, gây nên địch quân chú ý."

"... Kia phải làm sao? Từ bỏ?"

Kim Tại Hoán câu hỏi, để toàn trường nhất trí lâm vào yên tĩnh.

"Hoàng phó quan, ngươi có ý nghĩ gì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là có tiếng trí tuệ cẩm nang, vẫn luôn là đảm nhiệm quân sư nhân vật, hiện nay tình huống này cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào hắn nghĩ ra một cái có thể đem tổn thương xuống đến thấp nhất phương pháp.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, cách một hồi lâu mới lên tiếng.

"Đã drone không đáng tin cậy, như vậy hiện tại duy nhất phương pháp, chính là phái một người điều khiển máy bay chiến đấu xuyên qua mây thiên thạch, sau đó cất đặt truyền tống môn. Nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là, không cho phép thất bại."

"..."

Toàn trường lần nữa lâm vào yên tĩnh, ai cũng không dám tuỳ tiện đứng ra, dù sao phải xuyên qua kia mây thiên thạch, cũng không phải chuyện đơn giản, thậm chí còn có tùy thời mất mạng khả năng.

"Ta đi."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên mở miệng.

"Ngươi không được." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trùng điệp nhíu mày."Ngươi là chúng ta hạm bên trên quan chỉ huy, vạn nhất ngươi đã xảy ra chuyện gì, ai đến chỉ huy quân hạm?"

Khương Daniel cười cười, "Nhưng là hiện nay phù hợp nhất điều kiện, cũng chỉ có ta không phải sao?"

"..." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền càng không có cách nào phản bác.

Hoàn toàn chính xác, luận thực lực, nhanh nhẹn độ cùng năng lực phản ứng, thân là đen trạm gác ngầm binh Khương Daniel là nhân tuyển tốt nhất.

"Mà lại, coi như ta không tại, đây không phải còn có Ung quan chỉ huy ở đây sao? Ta tin tưởng hắn tuyệt đối có thể thắng Nhâm chỉ huy công việc."

"..."

"Ai, các ngươi làm gì đều bộ biểu tình này đâu? Ta thế nhưng là Ngân Hà đế quốc mạnh nhất đen trạm gác ngầm binh, các ngươi liền không thể đối ta có chút lòng tin?"

"Không được." Lúc này là Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện.

"Ngươi là cái này nhiệm vụ tổng chỉ huy quan, không thể có không hay xảy ra, cho nên, để ta đi."

"Khó mà làm được." Khương Daniel một giây phản bác.

"Vì cái gì?"

"Ngươi là dẫn đường, không thích hợp!"

"Thực lực của ta không dưới ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin được Khương Daniel thế mà lại ngay tại lúc này cầm tính đừng đi ra nói sự tình, hắn cho là hắn nói qua lính gác cùng dẫn đường đều là bình đẳng.

"Ta không phải ý tứ này." Khương Daniel xoa xoa lông mày."Chỉ là tại xuyên qua mây thiên thạch thời điểm cần rất lớn chuyên chú lực cùng tinh thần lực, điểm này, ta cảm thấy dẫn đường không cách nào đảm nhiệm."

Ung Thánh Hựu không phục, "Ta có thể, ngươi đây là tại xem thường ta!"

"Ta là đang lo lắng ngươi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc.

"Tốt, đừng tranh, ta phụ trách đi mặc qua mây thiên thạch cất đặt truyền tống môn, chuyện này cứ như vậy định." Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, quay người muốn đi gấp.

"Ta không cho phép!" Không biết sao, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vào lúc này đột nhiên cố chấp.

"Ung quan chỉ huy, chiếc quân hạm này Tổng tư lịnh là ta!"

"Thì tính sao? Chỉ cần ngươi cũng gọi ta Ung quan chỉ huy một ngày, ta liền cùng ngươi có quyền lợi như nhau!"

"..."

Thấy hai người giằng co không xong, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại mở miệng.

"Vậy không bằng, các ngươi thành lập tinh thần kết nối, như thế nào?"

"Tinh thần kết nối?"

"Đúng vậy, đem lính gác cùng dẫn đường tinh thần lực đồng bộ, nhờ vào đó đạt tới tâm linh cảm ứng hiệu quả, cũng là đối lính gác năng lực một loại tăng cường phương thức, có dẫn đường tinh thần năng lực phụ trợ, lính gác mặc kệ là tại lực phản ứng hay là lực công kích bên trên đều có thể nâng cao một bước."

"Thế nhưng là, muốn thành lập tinh thần kết nối điều kiện không phải song phương tinh thần lực phải có được rất cao độ phù hợp mới được sao? Ta đều là nghe nói chỉ có kết hợp qua lính gác cùng dẫn đường mới có thể thành lập tinh thần kết nối." Kim Tại Hoán xoa xoa cái cằm suy nghĩ nói."Còn có, nếu là độ phù hợp không cao lính gác cùng dẫn đường khăng khăng muốn tiến hành tinh thần kết nối, thậm chí có thể sẽ dẫn đến ý thức mây hỗn loạn, từ đây cả một đời đều có thể phế."

"Ta cũng chỉ là đưa ra đề nghị." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói."Dù sao Daniel là đen trạm gác ngầm binh, so với bình thường người, hắn có được siêu quần khống chế tinh thần lực, cho nên sẽ dẫn đến ý thức mây hỗn loạn điểm này, ta cũng không lo lắng, vấn đề ngay tại ở Ung quan chỉ huy có thể hay không chịu được."

Nếu như nói Khương Daniel hiện nay có tám thành lòng tin có thể xuyên qua mây thiên thạch, tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn thành lập tinh thần kết nối, như vậy trăm phần trăm có thể xuyên qua mây thiên thạch khả năng không phải là không có.

"Ta có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự mà nói."Ta là Ngân Hà đế quốc mạnh nhất cấp S dẫn đường, chút chuyện nhỏ này, ta vẫn là có thể làm đến."

"Thế nhưng là..." Khương Daniel vẫn còn có chút do dự, có khả năng sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhận nguy hiểm cùng tổn thương sự tình, hắn cũng không nguyện ý đi nếm thử.

"Các ngươi trước tiên có thể làm một lần mô phỏng huấn luyện." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói."Chúng ta có thể dùng chương trình chế tạo ra một cái mây thiên thạch mô phỏng không gian, các ngươi có thể tại kiến lập tinh thần kết nối tình huống dưới mô phỏng một lần tình trạng, nếu là có cái gì không đúng kình, chúng ta sẽ cưỡng chế trảm ngắt kết nối, tránh tinh thần lực của các ngươi lẫn nhau bắn ngược."

"Có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu.

"... Tốt a." Khương Daniel cuối cùng vẫn là gật đầu, dù sao nếu quả thật có thể đề cao tỷ lệ thành công, kia là không thể tốt hơn sự tình.

>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Ngoài ý muốn, mô phỏng diễn luyện tiến hành so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn thuận lợi.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ăn ý tốt đến kinh người, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ thị cùng nhắc nhở, Khương Daniel đều có thể rất nhanh kịp phản ứng, tăng thêm đen trạm gác ngầm binh bản chất để hắn có được siêu tinh chuẩn sức phán đoán cùng chuyên chú lực, không có tốn bao nhiêu thời gian, bọn hắn liền thành công vượt qua mô phỏng mây thiên thạch.

May mắn nhất chính là, quá trình bên trong tinh thần của hai người lực cũng không có bài xích dấu hiệu, ngược lại còn có được không tầm thường cao độ phù hợp.

Cơ hồ là tinh thần kết nối hoàn thành trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm ứng được.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel tinh thần lực độ phù hợp, nói ít cũng có 9 thành trở lên, trị số này thậm chí so phổ thông kết hợp lính gác cùng dẫn đường còn phải cao hơn rất nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn là lần đầu tiên gặp được cùng tinh thần lực của mình độ phù hợp cao như vậy lính gác.

Cho nên hắn mới có thể đối Khương Daniel chân tay lóng ngóng phản ứng như thế lớn sao? Cũng không phải là bởi vì chán ghét, mà là bởi vì chính mình cuối cùng sẽ không bị khống chế bị trêu chọc hấp dẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút chấn kinh, mô phỏng diễn luyện vừa kết thúc, hắn liền tranh thủ thời gian chủ động chặt đứt tinh thần kết nối, không để mình tâm tư có cơ hội bị Khương Daniel phát giác.

Nhưng tùy theo mà đến là đột nhiên phun lên thân thể một cỗ khô nóng cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm kêu một tiếng hỏng bét, cắn môi vội vàng về gian phòng của mình.

Khương Daniel mới từ mô phỏng luyện tập trở về, hạ máy bay chiến đấu, lại không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh.

"Ung quan chỉ huy đâu?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Không biết, quan chỉ huy hắn vừa mới trở về phòng đi, sắc mặt xem ra không thích hợp." Kim Tại Hoán đáp.

"Ta đi xem một chút!"

Khương Daniel nghe vậy liền gấp, vừa mới mô phỏng diễn luyện vừa kết thúc Ung Thánh Hựu liền chặt đứt tinh thần kết nối, hiện tại lại một thân một mình trở về phòng, chẳng lẽ là bị tinh thần lực bắn ngược thụ thương rồi?

Nhưng không có khả năng a, tinh thần lực của bọn hắn rõ ràng rất phù hợp, hắn vừa mới cũng không có cảm ứng được có bất kỳ tinh thần lực bắn ngược.

Đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước của phòng, Khương Daniel đưa tay gõ vài cái lên cửa, nhưng chờ trong chốc lát, đều không có người đến quản môn.

"Thánh Hựu ca? Ngươi ở bên trong à?" Khương Daniel đập đập gấp hơn."Ở đây trả lời ta một tiếng được không?"

"... Ta không sao, chớ vào."

"Thánh Hựu ca? Thanh âm của ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy?"

Kẻ điếc đều nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này cùng bình thường so sánh rõ ràng suy yếu rất nhiều.

Khương Daniel lần này nhịn không được, trong lòng đều đang lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là thật hay không thụ thương, hắn đè xuống bên cửa phòng nút bấm, kia là cái vân tay biện thức khí, tại thời khắc khẩn cấp hắn vân tay có thể để cho hắn tự do ra vào quân hạm mỗi một chỗ.

So với xong vân tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng ứng thanh mở ra.

Nhưng vừa vào cửa, Khương Daniel liền hối hận.

Ấn tượng bút ký

Nhẫn bác (cần phục chế đến web page mới có thể mở ra)

>>>>>>>>>

*

Khương Daniel vì cái gì không tiêu ký hắn?

Mấy ngày nay, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực đang xoắn xuýt lấy vấn đề này.

Ngày ấy, giúp hắn giải quyết dục vọng về sau, ý thức của hắn mây liền bởi vì bị thôi miên mà lâm vào ngủ say. Chờ hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm, kết hợp nóng triệu chứng đã biến mất, hắn không biết Khương Daniel đến cùng là làm sao làm được, nhưng hắn biết rõ, Khương Daniel cũng không có cùng hắn kết hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu, Khương Daniel không phải luôn miệng nói muốn truy hắn sao? Vì cái gì lại lâm trận lùi bước?

Nói rõ ràng một điểm chính là ——

Đưa tới cửa bữa ăn điểm vì cái gì không ăn?

Mà càng làm cho hắn khó chịu là, Khương Daniel gần nhất tại tránh hắn. Xa xa nhìn thấy hắn liền sẽ đường vòng đi, hai người cùng một chỗ trường hợp hắn cũng sẽ đứng xa xa, nhìn cũng không nhìn mình một chút.

Chẳng lẽ Khương Daniel chỉ là ngoài miệng nói một chút muốn chơi một chút mà thôi, nói thích cũng không phải là xuất phát từ chân tâm?

Nghĩ đến khả năng này, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt song quyền, cắn chặt hàm răng.

Nếu quả thật là như thế này, vậy hắn tuyệt đối phải đem Khương Daniel tháo thành tám khối lại đem thi thể của hắn ném ra bên ngoài cho chó ăn!

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không nghĩ tới muốn đem sự tình hỏi rõ ràng, nhưng là cách kế hoạch tác chiến thời gian càng ngày càng tiếp cận, quân hạm bên trên bầu không khí cũng so bình thường khẩn trương nghiêm túc rất nhiều, mỗi người đều căng cứng lên tinh thần, không dám có một chút chậm trễ. Mà hắn thân là quan chỉ huy một trong, tự nhiên cũng hiểu được phân nặng nhẹ, hiện tại cũng không phải là so đo loại này việc tư thời điểm.

Thân vì một người lính, quân lệnh cùng nhiệm vụ là tuyệt đối ưu tiên.

Rất nhanh, tác chiến thời gian tiến đến.

Quân hạm dựa theo kế hoạch dự định đến mây thiên thạch phụ cận, kiểm tra xong hết thảy trang bị, Khương Daniel thân mang chiến đấu phục, đứng lên đài chỉ huy.

"Hiện tại bắt đầu thực hành kế hoạch B, ta sẽ cùng Ung quan chỉ huy thành lập tinh thần kết nối, sau đó điều khiển máy bay chiến đấu phụ trách xuyên qua mây thiên thạch, cất đặt truyền tống môn để quân hạm có thể chung hoàn thành thời không nhảy vọt thao tác. Một khi thành công, chúng ta đem sẽ sử dụng drone tập kích địch nhân căn cứ, các ngươi theo sát phía sau, nhất thiết phải đem địch nhân hoàn toàn tiêu diệt."

"Vâng!"

"Còn có, ta không có ở đây trong lúc đó, quân hạm sẽ giao cho Ung quan chỉ huy toàn Quyền chỉ huy."

"Vâng!"

"Trở lên."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, đúng lúc nghênh tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt. Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, sau đó liền quay người rời đi phòng điều khiển, đi khoang điều khiển.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên đài chỉ huy, coi như nhắm mắt lại, hắn cũng có thể cảm giác được tầm mắt của mọi người giờ phút này đều đặt ở trên người hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tập trung lực chú ý, cảm ứng đến Khương Daniel vị trí, tìm kiếm lấy trong không khí tinh thần ba động, tìm tới tần suất tương ứng ba động, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự phóng xuất ra tinh thần xúc tu, nối liền tần suất.

Nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu giác quan bị vô hạn phóng đại, hắn có thể rõ ràng cảm ứng được Khương Daniel vị trí cùng sinh mệnh lực. Hai người nhìn thấy, nghe thấy, nghe được giờ phút này hoàn toàn đồng bộ.

Lúc này, Khương Daniel thanh âm từ não hải truyền đến ——

"Chớ khẩn trương, tựa như bình thường mô phỏng luyện tập đồng dạng là được."

"Biết."

Thở sâu, lại mở mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm giọng hạ lệnh.

"Kế hoạch B bắt đầu thực hành."

Ra lệnh một tiếng, tất cả mọi người đứng ở công việc của mình cương vị, bắt đầu công việc lu bù lên.

"Khương chỉ huy quan, chuẩn bị xong chưa?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Khương Daniel trầm mặc một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu coi là Khương Daniel là khẩn trương.

"Khương chỉ huy quan?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lại gọi một lần.

"Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel đột nhiên mở miệng."Chờ ta trở lại, ta sẽ để cho ngươi biến thành ta."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, máy bay chiến đấu đã như ánh sáng tốc độ lái về phía mây thiên thạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian định thần, trong lòng thầm mắng một tiếng tiểu tử này hỗn đản, loại thời điểm này thế mà vẫn không quên vẩy hắn một thanh.

"Hướng ba giờ, sáu giờ phương hướng, đằng sau!" Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức chuyên chú cho chỉ thị, nhắc nhở Khương Daniel nên đi nơi nào né tránh, mà Khương Daniel mỗi một lần đều có thể hoàn mỹ hiện lên nguy hiểm, mắt thấy liền phải xuyên qua mây thiên thạch.

Tại Khương Daniel bình an vô sự đến đối diện, thiết trí tốt truyền tống môn nháy mắt, tất cả mọi người nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Lúc này, vệ tinh theo dõi hướng dẫn lính gác lại đột nhiên kêu to.

"Ung quan chỉ huy, sự kiện khẩn cấp!"

"Chuyện gì?"

"Phụ cận hành tinh lại phát sinh bụi bạo, hiện hữu một đợt khác mây thiên thạch lại đón thêm gần!"

"Cái gì? !" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía vệ tinh video, quả nhiên trông thấy thiên thạch số lượng dần dần gia tăng, mà lại lần này mây thiên thạch quy mô so trước đó còn muốn khổng lồ!

"Khương chỉ huy quan, mau chóng rời đi nơi đó!" Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định thật nhanh nói.

"Không được, bây giờ rời đi truyền tống môn trang bị liền uổng phí!"

"Thế nhưng là lại không rời đi chờ một chút liền không cách nào chạy ra!"

Khương Daniel suy tư một chút, kiên định nói, "Không, ta phải đem truyền tống môn chuyển dời đến an toàn vị trí."

"Ngươi điên rồi? Lần này mây thiên thạch số lượng nhiều lắm, ngươi không cách nào xuyên qua!"

"Ung quan chỉ huy, ngươi hẳn là đối ta có chút lòng tin." Khương Daniel vào lúc này thế mà còn có tâm tình cười.

"Ta chỉ là đang trần thuật sự thật, lần này thật quá nguy hiểm, chúng ta hay là rút lui trước lui đi."

"Nhưng hiện tại ta tựa hồ không có lựa chọn nào khác."

Khương Daniel dứt lời, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhìn thấy vệ tinh trên màn hình mây thiên thạch chính lấy không tầm thường tốc độ, bắt đầu tiếp cận Khương Daniel vị trí.

Đáng ghét.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng, chỉ có thể càng chuyên tâm giúp Khương Daniel tập trung tinh thần lực, mở rộng tinh thần bình chướng, để cho hắn có thể sắc bén hơn cảm ứng được tại phạm vi bên trong hướng hắn tới gần vật thể.

Nhưng bất đắc dĩ thiên thạch số lượng thực tại quá khổng lồ, dù là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực cộng lại muốn toàn bộ tránh đi đều có một ít phí sức, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có thể cảm ứng được Khương Daniel thể lực cùng tập trung lực đang dần dần hạ xuống, hắn chỉ có thể hết sức phóng thích càng nhiều tinh thần xúc tu đến chèo chống Khương Daniel ý thức mây.

"Phía trên!"

Theo Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng nhắc nhở, Khương Daniel tại thời khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc tránh thoát từ bên trên đập tới thiên thạch, còn chưa kịp thở phào, Khương Daniel nghe thấy từ trong ý thức truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt vọng kêu to ——

"Daniel, phía trước!"

Một cỗ to lớn bạo tạc vòng lửa nháy mắt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt nổ tung, tinh thần kết nối đột nhiên đứt gãy đem hắn rung ra đài chỉ huy.

"Quan chỉ huy!" Kim Tại Hoán kinh hoảng tiến lên tiếp được Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, triển khai tinh thần bình chướng muốn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu trấn định lại hỗn loạn ý thức.

Tinh thần kết nối sẽ đem lính gác cùng dẫn đường ý thức mây cùng giác quan đều ngay cả cùng, nếu có một phương thu được thương tổn cực lớn dẫn đến kết nối đứt gãy, đối với một phương khác đến nói, thương hại kia cũng là ngang nhau, nếu là tăng thêm tinh thần bắn ngược hiệu quả, tổn thương thậm chí còn khả năng nghiêm trọng hơn.

Nhưng may mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có phát sinh kể trên triệu chứng, bởi vì Khương Daniel tại chiến đấu cơ bạo tạc trước một giây cưỡng ép chặt đứt tinh thần của hai người kết nối, tránh Ung Thánh Hựu bị bạo tạc lực trùng kích liên lụy.

"Daniel!"

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy bò dậy, không ngừng hô hoán, rải trong không khí tinh thần xúc tu ý đồ tìm kiếm lấy Khương Daniel lưu lại tinh thần tần suất.

Nhưng là không có.

Khương Daniel phảng phất bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian đồng dạng, triệt để mất đi tồn ở khí tức.

"Tranh thủ thời gian mở ra lục soát vệ tinh tìm kiếm Khương chỉ huy quan thiết bị theo dõi!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn còn tính tỉnh táo, quay người hạ lệnh.

Tìm kiếm tốt mấy mười phút, vệ tinh bên trên vẫn như cũ là một mảnh đen tối tĩnh mịch, không có chút nào tin tức. Qua hồi lâu, một viên điểm đỏ đột nhiên hiển hiện tại vệ tinh trên màn hình, không ngừng lóe ra.

"Hoàng phó quan!"

"Thế nào, tìm tới người sao? !"

"Không phải, chúng ta cảm ứng được truyền tống môn phát tín hiệu..."

"Xem ra là Khương chỉ huy quan hi sinh chính hắn, bảo toàn truyền tống môn trang bị..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe sắc mặt nháy mắt một mảnh trắng xanh.

Không có khả năng.

Hắn sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy liền chết.

Hắn nhưng là Ngân Hà đế quốc mạnh nhất đen trạm gác ngầm binh, phóng nhãn trong vũ trụ ai có thể đối địch với hắn?

"Ung quan chỉ huy, không tốt!" Lính gác đột nhiên kêu to."Vừa mới bạo tạc gây nên phản loạn quân chú ý! Bọn hắn người chính hướng nơi này trên đường tới!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe vậy vội vàng để lính gác điều đi vệ tinh hình tượng, quả nhiên, tại quân hạm chung quanh điểm đỏ dần dần dày đặc. Chính như đoán trước, quân địch tại trong phạm vi nhất định đều thiết trí truyền tống môn, mây thiên thạch đối bọn hắn đến nói ngược lại là cái tấm chắn thiên nhiên.

"Ung quan chỉ huy, mời ra lệnh."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu còn ngồi sập xuống đất, biểu lộ vẫn như cũ một mảnh trắng xanh, nhịn không được tiến lên lắc lắc vai của hắn.

"Ung quan chỉ huy, ngươi thanh tỉnh một điểm! Nếu như ngươi hiện tại không tỉnh lại, mọi người chúng ta đều sẽ ở đây xong đời!" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gấp hơn."Ung quan chỉ huy, ngươi chẳng lẽ muốn để Daniel khổ tâm uổng phí sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhất động.

"Daniel hắn vì nhiệm vụ hi sinh chính hắn, chúng ta không thể để cho cố gắng của hắn thất bại trong gang tấc a!"

"... Ta biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Kim Tại Hoán nâng đỡ chậm rãi đứng lên.

Đúng vậy a, Khương Daniel vì nhiệm vụ mà quyết định hi sinh hắn tính mạng của mình, hắn làm sao có thể để nhiệm vụ lần này lấy thất bại thất bại? Dạng này không chỉ hắn lương tâm sẽ băn khoăn, Khương Daniel đại khái cũng sẽ không tha thứ hắn a?

Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu, một giây liền thay đổi mặt nghiêm túc, trấn định hạ đạt chỉ lệnh.

"Tiếp xuống chiếu kế hoạch đã định A tiến hành, một phần hai người phụ trách lưu lại đối phó bên ngoài quân địch, những người còn lại phân ba nhóm lợi dụng truyền tống môn công kích trực tiếp phản loạn quân chủ tâm căn cứ, Kim phó quan cùng Hoàng phó quan, hai người các ngươi cũng cùng đi, nơi này có ta tại là được."

"Vâng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu chính xác ra lệnh, tăng thêm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán kinh người ăn ý , nhiệm vụ dựa theo kế hoạch tiến hành thuận lợi, chỉ chốc lát sau liền đem quân địch căn cứ cho đảo. Mất đi chủ tâm căn cứ, quân hạm bên ngoài quân địch cũng giống như năm bè bảy mảng, mất đi trật tự, toàn bộ công phá cũng đã là về thời gian vấn đề thôi.

Tại tất cả mọi người khải hoàn trở về tuyên bố thắng lợi một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu mới như bị rút khô khí lực, ngón tay trắng bệch chống đỡ đài chỉ huy.

Kim Tại Hoán chú ý tới, liền vội vàng tiến lên.

"Quan chỉ huy, ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Ta không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay."Ta nghĩ về phòng trước nghỉ ngơi một chút."

"Ừm, ngươi mau đi đi, nơi này giao cho ta cùng Hoàng phó quan là được." Kim Tại Hoán mau nói."Cấp trên nơi đó chúng ta sẽ phụ trách báo cáo, ngươi không cần lo lắng."

"Tốt, nhờ các người."

Ung Thánh Hựu yếu ớt rời đi, bước chân có chút lảo đảo.

"Quan chỉ huy hắn không có sao chứ... ?" Kim Tại Hoán nhíu mày, biểu lộ lo lắng.

"Liền để hắn trước yên lặng một chút đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán vai."Có lẽ là tinh thần kết nối cho hắn xung kích quá lớn đi? Cho hắn một chút thời gian hoãn một chút cũng tốt."

"Ai, chỉ có thể dạng này."

>>>>>>>>

TBC.

Niel sinh chúc văn cuối cùng thiên!

Ta ta thế mà viết hơn hai vạn cái chữ (che mắt

Bất quá ta rốt cục lái xe! 【 viên mãn

Thượng thiên cùng trung thiên mời đâm ảnh chân dung.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi, Lôi Giả thận!

Lính gác Dan X dẫn đường Ung

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【 hạ 】

*

Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất làm một cái rất dài mộng.

Hắn không biết hắn đến cùng ngủ bao lâu, chỉ biết hắn mở to mắt thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán hưng phấn một thanh bổ nhào vào trên người hắn, khóc nói: "Quan chỉ huy ngươi rốt cục tỉnh lại, ngươi đã ngủ ba ngày ba đêm ngươi có biết hay không!"

"Ba ngày ba đêm?" Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng lặp lại.

"Đúng vậy a! Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi cùng Khương chỉ huy quan đồng dạng... Ngô!" Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên bị đứng ở một bên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bịt miệng lại.

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi, mới nói."Chúng ta hiện tại ở đâu?"

"Tại về đế quốc trên đường, đoán chừng còn muốn một tuần lễ."

"Biết." Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình."Các ngươi đi ra ngoài trước đi, ta nghĩ lại ngủ một chút."

"Quan chỉ huy ngươi còn ngủ? ! Ngươi đã ngủ ba ngày... Ngô ngô! Phóng! Ngô!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tăng thêm lực đạo trên tay, đem người túm đi ra đồng thời còn không quên hỗ trợ kéo cửa lên.

"Vậy chúng ta đi trước, Ung quan chỉ huy mời nghỉ ngơi thật tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, không ra mấy giây, lại nặng nề rơi vào mộng đẹp.

Nhưng lần này, hắn ngủ cũng không an ổn.

Trong mộng, hắn lại trở lại ngày đó tràng cảnh.

Tại thiên thạch nhanh rơi vào máy bay chiến đấu trước một khắc, hắn có thể xuyên thấu qua Khương Daniel mắt thấy thấy kia làm người tuyệt vọng to lớn vật thể chính lấy bay tốc độ nhanh tiếp cận mình, tại to lớn lực trùng kích giáng lâm đến trên thân trước, người kia cưỡng chế tính cắt đoạn mất hai người bọn hắn ở giữa kết nối, tại một giây sau cùng, hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel trầm giọng nói, "Thánh Hựu ca, thật xin lỗi, ta yêu ngươi."

Tại ánh lửa hiện lên trước mắt một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường bừng tỉnh, hắn run rẩy che hai mắt, mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện trên gương mặt của hắn đều là nước mắt.

Khương Daniel người này quá giảo hoạt, liền ngay cả tại một khắc cuối cùng, hắn đều không quên đến châm ngòi Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm, để người đối với hắn không cách nào quên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy ngơ ngơ ngác ngác qua vài ngày nữa, mỗi ngày đều đang nằm mơ cùng bừng tỉnh ở giữa không ngừng nhiều lần. Ở một bên nhìn Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không khỏi lo lắng, rất sợ Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần lực một cái không chịu nổi liền sẽ loạn lý trí.

Đột nhiên, một ngày nào đó, Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ trên giường bừng tỉnh, nhưng lần này hắn cũng không phải là bởi vì mộng cảnh.

"Daniel? !"

Đúng vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu tại thời khắc này đột nhiên cảm ứng được Khương Daniel tinh thần tần suất.

"Daniel, là ngươi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng lần nữa lên tiếng, hắn lập tức thả ra tinh thần xúc tu càng không ngừng trong không khí tìm tòi, thẳng đến cảm ứng được một đạo cơ hồ cực hơi tinh thần lực.

Mặc dù tinh thần tần suất tín hiệu phi thường yếu ớt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu dám trăm phần trăm xác định, cái này tinh thần tần suất tuyệt đối là Khương Daniel không sai!

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian ổn định lại tâm thần, đem tinh thần của mình xúc tu quấn bên trên tần suất, chậm rãi phóng xuất ra tinh thần lực ý đồ đem cái kia đạo tinh thần tần suất phóng đại.

Nối liền tần suất nháy mắt, một thanh âm phút chốc tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức mây.

"Thánh Hựu ca..."

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là điên cuồng bỗng nhiên từ trên giường nhảy lên, xâm nhập trung ương lên án thất, tiến lên một thanh liền đẩy ra hướng dẫn sĩ, hai tay bắt đầu tại vệ tinh trên bản đồ không ngừng tìm kiếm.

Kim Tại Hoán mặt mũi tràn đầy dấu chấm hỏi nhìn xem nhà hắn quan chỉ huy khả nghi cử động.

"Ung quan chỉ huy?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần này cũng không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng đang làm gì.

"Hoàng phó quan, ngươi nói nhà chúng ta quan chỉ huy hắn có phải hay không là điên rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán trên mặt biểu lộ từ nghi hoặc chuyển thành hoảng sợ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mặt nghiêm túc, "Chẳng lẽ là Ung quan chỉ huy tinh thần lực không chịu nổi đả kích, sụp đổ sao?"

Còn không đợi Kim Tại Hoán hỏi ra có cái gì phương pháp giải quyết, kia toa, Ung Thánh Hựu đã kích động hô to.

"Thay đổi đường thuyền! Vĩ độ Bắc tiêu chí 3500°, mục tiêu KD1210 tinh cầu!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiến lên, ý đồ để cảm xúc kích động Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo lại.

"Ung quan chỉ huy, chúng ta đã nhanh đến đế quốc, vì cái gì ở thời điểm này đột nhiên thay đổi đường thuyền?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tay run run, ngữ không thành câu.

"Dan... Daniel..."

"Ngươi từ từ nói, Daniel làm sao rồi?" Nghe thấy là có liên quan Khương Daniel sự tình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhàu gấp lông mày, cũng đi theo khẩn trương lên.

"Hắn, hắn còn sống!"

"Cái gì? !" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần này cũng không dám trì hoãn, mau nhường hướng dẫn sĩ chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ thị thay đổi lộ tuyến.

Càng đến gần mục đích, thuộc về Khương Daniel tinh thần tần suất liền càng lúc rõ ràng, để Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm xác định Khương Daniel còn sống sự thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng tại quân hạm bên trong đi qua đi lại , chờ đợi lấy tiến đến dò xét bọn thuộc hạ hồi báo tin tức.

Rốt cục, tại nhìn thấy nằm tại trên cáng cứu thương bị người xách trở về Khương Daniel lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều ngày đến nay căng cứng tâm tình giống như là lập tức bị thư giải khai đến, nói câu "Quá tốt" về sau, liền mắt tối sầm lại.

"Ung quan chỉ huy!"

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm, tay của hắn đang bị người nắm thật chặt, phát giác được hắn động tĩnh, cầm tay hắn chủ nhân cũng đi theo mở mắt.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, chỉ là bình tĩnh nhìn qua Khương Daniel, trong mắt sâu không thấy đáy. Chờ một lúc, hắn đưa tay chậm rãi xoa lên Khương Daniel gương mặt, giống như là nghĩ xác nhận cái gì.

Khương Daniel cũng bất động , mặc hắn vuốt ve.

"Ca, ta không chết."

Ngày ấy, tại bạo tạc trước một giây, hắn kịp đè xuống chạy trốn hệ thống, tại thời khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc ngồi cứu thân khoang thuyền trốn thoát. Không biết nên nói là hắn quá may mắn, hay là mệnh không có đến tuyệt lộ, trong nháy mắt đó lực trùng kích đem hắn rung ra mây thiên thạch bên ngoài, tại vũ trụ phiêu lưu vài ngày, mãi cho đến trước mấy ngày hắn mới tỉnh lại.

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhịn không được nữa, giơ tay lên, cho Khương Daniel một bạt tai.

Đương nhiên, niệm tại Khương Daniel có thương tích trong người, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vô dụng quá lớn lực đạo, chỉ là nhẹ đụng nhẹ.

"Ca?"

"Ngươi cái này tên hỗn đản, ngươi tại sao phải chặt đứt tinh thần kết nối?" Để hắn ngay cả Khương Daniel sống hay chết đều không thể xác nhận, chỉ có thể lâm vào vô hạn tự trách ở trong.

"Nếu như khi đó ta không cắt ngắt kết nối, vậy liền đổi ca ngươi có việc." Tại tinh thần kết nối trạng thái, hai người tổn thương là bình đẳng, tăng thêm bạo tạc bách lực không thể coi thường, như lập tức hắn không làm như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức mây rất có thể sẽ nhịn không được trong nháy mắt đó lực trùng kích.

"Liền xem như dạng này, ngươi cũng không thể..." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến một nửa liền cấm âm thanh, bởi vì hắn phát hiện nước mắt của mình đã bất tranh khí tràn mi mà ra.

Khương Daniel thở dài một cái, "Ca, đừng khóc, ta đây không phải không có việc gì rồi?"

"Không có việc gì liền được không? Ngươi tên hỗn đản!"

"Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel cúi người, hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt, mỗi hôn một lần liền nói một lần thật xin lỗi.

Ấn tượng bút ký (không được liền đâm xuống mặt nhẫn bác)

Nhẫn bác (cần phục chế đến web page mới có thể mở ra)

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Ban đêm, hai người không biết chán ghét chan miên. Không biết thay đổi bao nhiêu tư // thế, gian phòng các ngõ ngách khắp nơi rơi xuống bọn hắn ân ai vết tích. Rốt cục, tiếp cận lúc rạng sáng, hai người đều sức cùng lực kiệt nằm ở trên giường.

Sáng sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở ra mắt, phía sau liền quấn lên đôi cánh tay, sau đó là rơi ở gáy bên trên hôn, dần dần chuyển di trận địa, thẳng đến hôn lên hắn môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ từ dầy đặc hôn bên trong tìm tới nói chuyện khe hở.

"Dừng tay, ta... Ta mệt mỏi..."

Khương Daniel cười khẽ, lưu luyến không rời lại hôn trong chốc lát mới rời khỏi Ung Thánh Hựu môi.

"Ca, xem ra ngươi thể lực còn còn chờ tăng cường."

"Bớt nói nhảm." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, dùng sức chụp chụp trên người người."Đi ra a, ta muốn tắm rửa, đầy người đều là mồ hôi."

"Kia... Chúng ta cùng nhau tắm?" Khương Daniel giảo hoạt nhíu mày, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản bác liền từng thanh từng thanh người mò lên ôm vào phòng tắm.

"Khương Daniel các ngươi... ! Ta nói ta rất mệt mỏi! A... ! Ngô... A..."

Nghe trong phòng tắm lần nữa truyền đến mập mờ tiếng vang, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong nằm sấp Samoyed a khuyển cùng mèo đen liếc nhau một cái, có ăn ý yên lặng rời khỏi gian phòng.

Ách, bọn chúng hay là không muốn làm chủ nhân bóng đèn tốt.

Chờ hai người tắm rửa xong lúc đi ra, đã là hai giờ chuyện sau này.

Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt âm trầm đi vào phòng điều khiển, sau lưng còn đi theo không ngừng nói xin lỗi Khương Daniel, quân hạm bên trên người trên mặt đều không hẹn mà cùng treo đồng tình.

Ai, Khương chỉ huy quan không cố vấn Ung quan chỉ huy ý nguyện liền tự tiện chặt đứt tinh thần kết nối, hi sinh bản thân thành toàn đại cục cử động đúng là quá phận một chút, Ung quan chỉ huy sẽ tức giận là tình có thể hiểu a.

Hơn nữa nhìn bọn hắn Ung quan chỉ huy thái độ, muốn để hắn nguôi giận sợ là rất khó.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán liếc nhau một cái, xoay người chơi lên oẳn tù tì.

Cuối cùng, giơ một cái kéo kẻ bại Kim Tại Hoán mang oanh liệt biểu lộ đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu, chuẩn bị khi khuyên can pháo hôi.

Ai ngờ, nguyên bản tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đau khổ cầu tình Khương Daniel đột nhiên tiến lên vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, sau đó tại hắn cổ bên trong cọ lấy nũng nịu.

"Ca, ta sai nha, ta cho ngươi nắn eo, ngươi không nên tức giận nha..."

Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản lạnh lùng thần sắc đột nhiên hòa hoãn xuống dưới, bất đắc dĩ lại xấu hổ đẩy quấn người đại cẩu chó.

"Tốt a, nơi này còn có người khác..."

Quân hạm bên trên lính gác cùng dẫn đường đều mở lớn cằm nhìn xem một màn này.

Cái này có ý tứ gì? ? ?

Quan chỉ huy của bọn hắn đây là... Nhặt được rồi? ? ?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát phát hiện mình phí công lo lắng, thế là mau tới trước đem trợn mắt hốc mồm giơ cái kéo tay Kim Tại Hoán thu về, thuận tiện giúp hắn đem mở lớn cái cằm thu hồi đi.

Chậc chậc, nhìn người yêu đương thật sự là thương thân tổn thương mắt.

Trượt trượt.

=END? ? =

*

Trứng màu:

Một năm sau.

Đế quốc mùa đông lặng lẽ giáng lâm, sợ lạnh Ung Thánh Hựu trong giấc ngủ sắt rụt lại, đem mình rút vào nặng nề trong chăn bông, xoay người, vô ý thức muốn đi bên người nguồn nhiệt cọ đi, nhưng sờ được lại là hoàn toàn lạnh lẽo giường chiếu. Hắn mông lung mở mắt ra xem xét, quả nhiên, không ai.

Hôm nay là hai người khó được nghỉ, Khương Daniel sáng sớm đi đâu đây?

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, vuốt vuốt còn có chút nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, xốc lên chăn bông muốn xuống giường. Tại hai chân sắp chạm đến băng lãnh sàn nhà lúc, nguyên bản ổ tại nơi hẻo lánh Samoyed a khuyển thở hổn hển thở hổn hển chạy tới, dùng cái mũi đem một bên dép lê đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ một tiếng, thuận theo đem mình băng lãnh hai chân cất vào lông nhung ấm áp trong dép lê, xoay người khò khè một thanh Samoyed a khuyển lông bồng bồng đỉnh đầu, coi như là khen thưởng.

"Hắn đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Samoyed a khuyển nhu thuận cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu đùi, chuyển mấy lần vòng vòng, sau đó hướng phía ngoài cửa phòng đi ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế đứng dậy theo, đang đi ra cửa phòng trước đó, hắn chuyển cái phương hướng, mở ra tủ đầu giường dưới nhất tầng, xuất ra một cái cột màu lam băng gấm cái hộp nhỏ. Khóe miệng ngậm lấy cười, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên tự mình lẩm bẩm "Không biết kia tiểu tử sẽ sẽ không thích a" một bên đem cái hộp nhỏ nhét vào bên ngoài bao trong túi.

Vừa mới đi xuống lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghe đến từ phòng bếp truyền đến trận trận mùi thơm.

"King, nói cho ngươi bao nhiêu lần trong nhà đừng có chạy lung tung!" Khương Daniel một tay nắm lấy cái nồi, đối nằm sấp tại bên chân Samoyed a khuyển khiển trách.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại phòng bếp lối vào chỗ, nhìn xem mình mèo đen giờ phút này chính nằm sấp tại Khương Daniel trên vai, lười biếng ngáp một cái, thỉnh thoảng dùng chân trước vuốt Khương Daniel bên mặt nhắc nhở hắn khuấy động trong nồi cháo. Nhìn xem như thế ấm áp thông thường tràng cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác giơ lên khóe miệng, trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên một cỗ cảm giác thỏa mãn ——

Cái này cái nam nhân, là thuộc về một mình hắn lính gác.

"Thánh Hựu ca rời giường sao?" Khương Daniel cúi đầu hỏi nhà mình tinh thần thể.

"Rời giường." Trả lời Khương Daniel chính là Ung Thánh Hựu một cái sau ôm.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ sau vây quanh ở Khương Daniel to con thân eo, dùng gương mặt cọ xát hắn ấm áp phía sau lưng.

"Hắc hắc, sớm cơm nhanh làm tốt, ca ngươi chờ một chút." Khương Daniel dùng lớn tay bao bọc ở Ung Thánh Hựu mu bàn tay, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, hai người trên ngón vô danh chiếc nhẫn đụng vào nhau, phát ra dễ nghe thanh thúy thanh vang.

"Ừm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy một mực ôm hắn, từ từ nhắm hai mắt lẳng lặng dựa vào hắn, thẳng đến Khương Daniel chụp chụp mình tay, ra hiệu hắn sớm cơm đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng, để Ung Thánh Hựu đi bên ngoài chờ lấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo buông ra Khương Daniel, để hắn đem nóng hổi cháo hoa bưng đến bên ngoài cái bàn.

Hắn ngồi ở một bên, lấy cùi chỏ chống đỡ cái trán, nghiêng người nhìn xem Khương Daniel một mặt tràn đầy phấn khởi múc cháo muốn cho ăn hắn bộ dáng, liền cùng nằm sấp ở một bên Samoyed a khuyển hoàn toàn một cái dạng.

"Niel a." Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói."Ngươi trước đem đồ trên tay buông xuống được không?"

"Ừm? Nha." Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, không nghi ngờ gì làm theo.

"Nhắm mắt lại."

Khương Daniel lại ngoan ngoãn hai mắt nhắm nghiền.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên, ngồi lên Khương Daniel đùi, hai tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cái cổ.

Trong bóng tối, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm giác được cái cổ bên trên truyền đến một trận lạnh buốt.

Hắn mở mắt ra, cúi đầu nhìn thấy cổ của mình bên trên nhiều một đầu ngân sắc nam khoản tiền liên.

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel không hiểu nói.

"Niel, sinh nhật vui vẻ a." Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng bá ba đầu."Ta trước đó đặc địa sai người đặt trước làm, không biết ngươi có thích hay không."

Khương Daniel nâng lên hình tròn hạng trụy, phía trên cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì xốc nổi thiết kế, chỉ là khắc lấy một hàng chữ ——My King.

Ngươi là vua của ta, là tín ngưỡng của ta, càng là ta duy nhất.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Khương Daniel cười, chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, ngẩng đầu ôn nhu hôn lên hắn người yêu.

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi."

—— "You 're the king of my life, my f aith, my love.

You 're the one, and only one." ——

=THE END=

Ta, không có chạy trốn! (co quắp ——

Đêm khuya đoản văn bánh ngọt.

Đây là một thiên tinh thần thể nhỏ phiên ngoại.

Trước mấy ngày Niel tại quan cà phát tấm kia cẩu cẩu liếm Miêu Miêu biểu lộ bao! ! Để ta dấy lên nghĩ viết bản này nhỏ phiên ngoại hừng hực liệt hỏa!

Mà lại trước đó dê dê cũng nói muốn nhìn, liền mò cá đuổi ra á!

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi, Lôi Giả thận!

Lười nhác thiếp kết nối, chính văn mời đâm đầu giống tự mình tìm đi www

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*

Mọi người tốt, ta gọi King, có một thân lông xù tuyết trắng bị lông, phối hợp bên trên đen bóng con mắt mũi, nhìn kỹ sẽ phát hiện kỳ thật ta có bên trong mắt hai mí nha!

Chủ nhân của ta gọi Khương Daniel, là Ngân Hà đế quốc thực lực cao nhất đen trạm gác ngầm binh, có thể nghĩ thân vì chủ nhân tinh thần thể, thực lực của ta cũng là không đáng kể a hắc hắc hắc.

Thân làm một con Samoyed a khuyển, tất cả mọi người nói ta có rất cao lực tương tác, nhìn thấy ta đều sẽ cảm giác phải đặc biệt chữa trị, nhất là cười lên dáng vẻ cùng chủ nhân là đặc biệt giống!

Ách, phải nói là chủ nhân cười lên dáng vẻ cùng ta đặc biệt giống? ? ?

A, thật phức tạp, mặc kệ.

Nói tóm lại, ta chính là một con người gặp người thích, chó thấy chó yêu tiểu khả ái!

Nhưng là như vậy ta gần nhất ta đụng tới nhân sinh lớn nhất bình cảnh, đó chính là ——

Ta!

Không chiếm được!

Miêu Miêu yêu!

Ô ô ô...

Gần nhất chủ nhân không biết từ nơi nào thông đồng đến một cái nhìn rất đẹp người, gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe nói là Ngân Hà đế quốc lợi hại nhất dẫn đường.

Ngô, lợi hại nhất đen trạm gác ngầm binh phối hợp lợi hại nhất dẫn đường, tổ hợp này có thể a, xứng với chủ nhân nhà ta, không sai không sai!

Mà lại vụng trộm nói cho các ngươi biết, thân là tinh thần thể, tinh thần của chúng ta trạng thái cùng cảm xúc là cùng chủ nhân tức tức tướng hệ, cho nên trong lòng chủ nhân thành thật nhất ý nghĩ cùng cảm xúc đều sẽ từ chúng ta biểu hiện ra ngoài. Mỗi lần khi chủ nhân nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, kia tim đập nhanh phải một cái gọi hươu con xông loạn, nội tâm sẽ còn không ngừng gào thét: "Ăn hết hắn! Ăn hết hắn!"

Nội tâm khát vọng đều mãnh liệt như vậy, chủ nhân còn có thể nhẫn cái nhiều năm mới đi đem người thông đồng trở về, loại trình độ này sự nhẫn nại cũng coi là vượt qua thường nhân, không hổ là tinh thần sức thừa nhận cường đại dị thường đen trạm gác ngầm binh.

Trọng điểm đến, cái này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có cái tinh thần thể.

Cùng ta thuần trắng thân thể tương phản, nó là chỉ mèo đen.

Mà lại nó!

Siêu cấp đáng yêu! ! !

Siêu đáng yêu siêu đáng yêu siêu đáng yêu siêu đáng yêu siêu đáng yêu! ! ! ! !

Ta khắc chế không được ta nội tâm sóng cả mãnh liệt sóng lớn sóng to muốn đi ra ngoài cùng toàn thế giới lớn tiếng tuyên bố nó thật siêu cấp đáng yêu! ! ! !

Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt ta liền không nhịn được xông đi lên đem nó ép dưới thân thể liếm liếm từ từ, đây cũng là chủ nhân vẫn muốn làm sự tình, chỉ là ta trước một bước vào tay, chủ nhân, không có ý tứ ha.

Đột nhiên bị chó liếm lấy một thân ẩm ướt, là mèo đều sẽ không cao hứng, nó dùng móng vuốt kháng cự giống như quơ quơ, móng vuốt sắc bén thổi mạnh ta chân trước, meo ô lấy để ta buông ra nó.

Vừa mới cũng đã nói, tinh thần thể giác quan cùng chủ nhân là tương liên.

Ta cái này một động tác để Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy không từ tại, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu co ro thân thể, toàn thân đỏ đến giống tôm luộc tử, dùng đến yếu ớt thanh âm để chủ nhân ngăn lại ta.

Thế là ta mau đem nắm cơ hội bắt lấy Miêu Miêu nhiều liếm mấy lần, đương nhiên đổi lấy Miêu Miêu càng thêm kháng nghị meo ô âm thanh, chỉ chốc lát sau, chủ thanh âm của người liền nháy mắt xuyên thấu ý thức của ta mây, nói: "King, đừng làm rộn, trở về."

Ài, không muốn a! Ta còn muốn cùng Miêu Miêu chơi một hồi a! Khóc chít chít.

Nhưng là thân là tinh thần thể bi ai chính là đối chủ nhân mệnh lệnh nhất định phải tuyệt đối phục tùng.

Bởi vì chúng ta là chủ nhân trung thành nhất linh hồn đồng bạn!

Không nỡ buông ra dưới vuốt mềm mại xúc cảm, ta ngoan ngoãn chạy hồi chủ nhân bên người nằm xuống ngao ô vài tiếng lấy khen thưởng.

Chủ nhân chủ nhân, ta tuân theo ý nguyện của ngươi giúp ngươi đùa giỡn Miêu Miêu á!

Có phải là rất tuyệt! Nhanh khen ta nhanh khen ta! ! !

Mà chủ nhân cũng không khách khí vuốt vuốt đầu của ta khen ta ngoan.

Nhìn xem Miêu Miêu bị Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy ra bên ngoài chạy, ta lập tức đáng tiếc ngao ô một tiếng.

A, còn muốn nhìn nhiều vài lần ô ô ô ——

Nhưng mà một giây sau, chủ nhân thế mà để ta về trước đi ý thức của hắn trong mây không muốn đi ra quấy rầy hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ngao ô ——

Tốt a.

Dù sao lần sau còn có cơ hội gặp mặt.

Nhưng cũng không biết là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt hỗ động hù đến Miêu Miêu còn là thế nào, ta phát hiện Miêu Miêu thế mà đặc biệt sợ hãi ta? ? ?

Mỗi lần vừa thấy được ta, Miêu Miêu tựa như là tránh ôn dịch đồng dạng cách ta cách xa xa, ta tại nơi hẻo lánh, nó liền đi ở giữa, ta đi ở giữa, nó liền ổ về nơi hẻo lánh. Khi ta muốn đem nó khốn tại nơi hẻo lánh thời điểm nó liền dứt khoát tránh về Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức trong mây.

Một khắc này, ta liền ý thức được.

Ta, đại khái là bị Miêu Miêu chán ghét.

Ô ô ô...

Vì cái gì!

Ta rõ ràng là chỉ người gặp người thích, chó thấy chó yêu Samoyed a! Đạo lý này hẳn là tại Miêu Miêu trên thân cũng thông dụng mới đúng a!

"Xem ra Thánh Hựu ca tinh thần thể không quá ưa thích ngươi a." Chủ nhân nhíu lại lông mày phiền não đối với ta nói.

Sấm sét giữa trời quang.

Bị đả kích lớn.

Không không không, nhất định không phải lỗi của ta.

Tinh thần thể phản ứng phản xạ chủ nhân cảm xúc, nhất định là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu không thích chủ nhân, cho nên Miêu Miêu cũng không thích ta.

Không sai, hết thảy đều là chủ nhân sai.

"Gâu!" Triều ta chủ nhân sủa một tiếng, dọa đến hắn sắt rụt lại, hỏi ta "Ngươi làm sao rồi?"

"Gâu gâu gâu!" Đều là ngươi! Cái này bất tranh khí chủ nhân!

"? ? ? ?"

"Gâu gâu gâu gâu!" Ngươi còn không mau đi đem Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi tới tay! Hạnh phúc của ta đều tại trên tay ngươi á!

"? ? ? ?"

Thấy chủ người vẫn là một mặt mộng bức, ta chỉ có thể giận dữ dùng móng vuốt một thanh chụp tại trên mặt hắn cho hả giận, đồng thời dự định mấy ngày nay đều tránh tại ý thức mây không ra.

Chủ nhân cái này thằng ngốc! Không để ý tới ngươi!

Ta rất muốn lột Miêu Miêu a!

Anh! qwq

>>>>>>>>

*

Tại ý thức trong mây tránh mấy ngày, hôm nay ta lại chạy ra ngoài nhảy nhót.

Hôm qua thiên chủ nhân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phát sinh một chút không thể cho ai biết sự tình, về phần là chuyện gì các ngươi đi xem chính thiên liền biết ta không nghĩ kịch thấu!

Liền coi như các ngươi ép hỏi ta ta cũng sẽ không nói ra là Ung Thánh Hựu hôm qua không cẩn thận tiến vào phát tình kỳ nhưng sau chủ nhân giúp hắn giải quyết thế nhưng là cuối cùng lại thôi miên Ung Thánh Hựu không có làm xong toàn bao sự tình ——

A, ta giống như kịch thấu xong.

Khụ khụ khụ, nói tóm lại, trải qua hôm qua, ta có thể cảm thụ ra Ung Thánh Hựu đối thái độ của chủ nhân đã bắt đầu mềm hoá, xem ra khoảng cách ta cùng Miêu Miêu hạnh phúc thời gian không xa!

Chui ra chủ nhân nghỉ ngơi ở giữa, ta lệch ra đầu liền tại hành lang bên trên trông thấy Miêu Miêu.

Mệnh trung chú định!

Sợ lại sẽ hù đến Miêu Miêu, lần này ta học ngoan, cẩn thận từng li từng tí sợ kéo cái đầu từng bước một hướng Miêu Miêu bên kia chuyển đi, rất sợ nó một cái không cao hứng lại sẽ chuồn mất.

Tại ta nhanh đụng phải Miêu Miêu thời điểm, nó trông thấy ta.

Ta cứ như vậy dừng lại tại nguyên chỗ, duỗi ra chân trước lúng túng ngừng ở giữa không trung, biểu lộ ngu ngơ nhìn lại lấy Miêu Miêu.

Lúc đầu coi là Miêu Miêu lần này đại khái cũng sẽ chạy trốn, không nghĩ tới, Miêu Miêu lại có thể nghi đỏ mặt lên, về sau co lại mấy bước, thế nhưng lại không có chạy đi.

Ngươi không nên hỏi ta bộ lông màu đen thấy thế nào đạt được đỏ mặt.

Dù sao ta chính là trông thấy!

"Gâu..." Ta nằm rạp trên mặt đất, dùng vô cùng đáng thương ánh mắt cùng Miêu Miêu nhìn ngang, ngao ô vài tiếng.

—— thật có lỗi a, lần trước không phải cố ý muốn đối ngươi như vậy, hù đến ngươi thật thật xin lỗi.

Mèo đen gãi gãi lỗ tai của mình, qua hồi lâu mới nhỏ giọng "Meo" một tiếng.

—— không, không quan hệ, ta chỉ là có chút trở tay không kịp.

! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ngọa tào! Các ngươi nghe thấy được không đó!

Miêu Miêu nói chuyện với ta! ! ! !

Lần thứ nhất! ! !

Miêu Miêu thanh âm làm sao dễ nghe như vậy mềm như vậy ô ô ô! ! !

Phát giác được mình có chút quá mức hưng phấn, Miêu Miêu lại lộ ra một bộ vẻ mặt kinh sợ, ta mới vội vội vàng vàng đè xuống tâm tình vô cùng kích động tranh thủ thời gian trấn an.

—— thật có lỗi thật có lỗi, đây là ngươi lần thứ nhất phản ứng ta, ta có chút vui vẻ.

—— a, thật xin lỗi, đoạn thời gian trước một mực trốn tránh ngươi, bởi vì vì chủ nhân cảm xúc không quá ổn định.

—— không quan hệ, ta sẽ không để ở trong lòng.

Xem đi! Quả nhiên là chủ nhân vấn đề! Không có trấn an được Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc , liên đới để tinh thần thể cảm xúc cũng không ổn định.

—— kia, chúng ta có thể làm bằng hữu sao?

Ta chủ động dẫn đầu vươn hữu nghị móng vuốt, khẩn trương mong đợi nhìn xem Miêu Miêu.

—— tốt.

Miêu Miêu xấu hổ đi theo vươn móng vuốt, mềm mềm mèo chưởng chụp tại bàn tay bằng thịt của ta bên trên, để nhịp tim của ta nháy mắt để lọt1210 chụp.

—— đúng, còn không có tự giới thiệu, ta gọi King! Ngươi đây!

Lúc đầu chỉ là muốn có tiến thêm một bước chủ đề trò chuyện, kết quả Miêu Miêu biểu lộ lại là một mặt khó xử, chậm chạp không đáp lại được.

A, đúng rồi! Cũng không phải là mỗi một cái tinh thần thể chủ nhân đều sẽ hỗ trợ đặt tên a! Mình cũng thật sự là ngốc! Hỏi một cái như thế lúng túng vấn đề đem vừa mới ấm áp bầu không khí đều đánh vỡ.

Đồ đần đồ đần đồ đần!

—— thật xin lỗi, ngươi có phải là không có danh tự a? Không có cũng không cần miễn cưỡng trả lời...

—— a, không phải không phải, chỉ là...

——? ? ?

—— chủ nhân gọi ta! Ta, ta về sau có cơ hội sẽ nói cho ngươi biết tốt.

Ta còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Miêu Miêu liền quay đầu trượt đi.

A, Miêu Miêu lại từ trước mắt trượt đi.

Đáng tiếc chậc chậc lưỡi, bất quá tối thiểu lần này cùng Miêu Miêu làm thành bằng hữu, xem như một cái tiến bộ lớn.

Còn có, nay có trời mới biết tuyệt đối không thể lấy hỏi Miêu Miêu danh tự!

Ta mở ra "Như thế nào cùng Miêu Miêu trở nên thân cận" sách nhỏ, cẩn thận ghi xuống.

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Kia ngày sau, ta cùng Miêu Miêu quan hệ đột nhiên tăng mạnh, nó bắt đầu không kháng cự ta tới gần, mà lại có đôi khi còn sẽ chủ động thân cận ta, dùng nó thân thể nho nhỏ tại ta trong ngực từ từ nũng nịu, siêu cấp đáng yêu siêu cấp manh!

Nhận biết mới biết được, Miêu Miêu thật rất thích nũng nịu.

Có cái gì vui vẻ sự tình, nó liền sẽ vui vẻ nhảy đến ta trên lưng, tràn đầy phấn khởi nằm sấp ở phía trên cùng ta chia sẻ.

Có cái gì chuyện thương tâm, nó liền sẽ ỉu xìu ỉu xìu ổ tại nơi hẻo lánh, lúc này ta liền sẽ một chút một chút liếm láp đầu của nó, im ắng an ủi nó.

Càng nhiều thời điểm, Miêu Miêu sẽ xông vào trong ngực của ta, lười biếng tại ta nặng nề ấm áp lông tơ bên trong ngủ trưa, hai cái móng vuốt sẽ còn vô ý thức ôm ở của ta chân trước, giống như là ôm yêu thích gối ôm không chịu buông tay, đáng yêu cực kỳ.

Ta thích Miêu Miêu, đây là không thể nghi ngờ!

Mà Miêu Miêu cũng thích ta, ta nhìn ra được!

Chỉ là, chủ nhân của chúng ta vì cái gì còn không kết hợp oa ?

Chỉ cần chủ nhân vừa kết hợp, tinh thần của bọn hắn thể cũng sẽ tự động dung hợp thành một thể.

Bất quá, gần nhất hạm đội bầu không khí thật khẩn trương a, bởi vì chiến tranh muốn bắt đầu. Thân là Ngân Hà đế quốc quân nhân, trong cuộc đời của bọn họ cũng chỉ có "Bảo vệ đế quốc" tôn chỉ.

Mà ta thân là quân nhân tinh thần thể, nhất định phải tùy thời làm tốt theo chủ nhân chinh chiến chuẩn bị tâm lý.

Mà ta cũng từ không nghĩ tới, có một ngày, ta có khả năng sẽ không còn được gặp lại Miêu Miêu.

Tại chủ nhân chiến hạm sắp bị thiên thạch đập trúng một khắc này, ta phát giác đến chủ tâm tư người.

Hắn muốn hi sinh chính hắn, chặt đứt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần kết nối, tránh hắn bị liên lụy.

Liền tại kết nối chặt đứt trước một giây, ta nghe thấy Miêu Miêu lo lắng kêu gọi ——King! Đừng để Daniel làm như thế, chủ nhân sẽ thương tâm chết! Làm ơn!

—— Miêu Miêu, thật xin lỗi a...

Buồn cười a?

Chúng ta đều so chủ nhân trước một bước phát giác được tâm tư của đối phương, nhưng lại bất lực ngăn cản.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Trở về từ cõi chết về sau, chủ nhân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên là lập tức liền xác nhận tâm tư, thành công cùng lẫn nhau kết hợp.

Nghĩ đến lúc đó Miêu Miêu một lúc nhìn thấy ta lập tức khóc bù lu bù loa, nhào lên không ngừng dùng móng của nó mềm mềm vuốt ta, một bên chụp một bên khóc nói —— oa a a, ta cho là ngươi chết mất ô ô ô ô... Chủ nhân thật đau lòng thật đau lòng, ta cũng thật đau lòng a ô ô ô...

Ta thế nhưng là phí hết mấy ngày dùng sức xin lỗi nũng nịu lăn lộn mới đem Miêu Miêu hống trở về!

Nói tóm lại! Kia về sau, ta cùng Miêu Miêu cũng bắt đầu từ đó hạnh phúc vui vẻ sinh hoạt.

Tinh thần kết hợp về sau, Miêu Miêu so trước kia càng thêm dính người, tính cách liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không có sai biệt, thích miễn cưỡng ổ tại ta chủ nhân trong ngực không nhúc nhích, sẽ còn nhíu lại mũi nũng nịu nói: "Niel, ta khát —— "

"Tốt tốt tốt, chờ ta, đi rót nước cho ngươi."

Chậc chậc chậc, nhìn chủ nhân lấy một bộ vợ nô dáng vẻ, nơi nào còn có người bên ngoài nói đen trạm gác ngầm binh uy nghiêm? Còn muốn mỗi ngày để hắn cùng Miêu Miêu xem bọn hắn vung thức ăn cho chó, thật sự là tổn thương con mắt.

——King, ta mệt mỏi quá a ~

Nghe thấy kêu to, ta một cái giật mình, lập tức mở ra dài chân bổ nhào vào Miêu Miêu bên người tự phát bắt đầu làm lên gối đầu ấm áp lô.

—— ngủ đi ngủ đi, ta tại.

Khụ khụ, tốt a, thân là mèo nô ta giống như cũng không có tư cách chỉ trích chủ nhân.

Miêu Miêu dùng nho nhỏ đầu lâu thỏa mãn cọ xát ta, ngáp một cái ngủ thật say.

Ta cưng chiều dùng mũi cọ xát Miêu Miêu lỗ tai, hai tay đem Miêu Miêu vòng tiến trong ngực, để nó có thể nằm sấp phải thoải mái hơn.

Đúng lúc này, ta bén nhạy lỗ tai đột nhiên bắt được các chủ nhân tại đối thoại trong phòng khách ——

"Đúng, Thánh Hựu ca, tinh thần của ngươi thể đến cùng kêu cái gì a?"

Đúng a đúng a, ta cũng thật hiếu kỳ điểm ấy.

Gọi gần một năm Miêu Miêu, ta vẫn còn không biết rõ Miêu Miêu tên gọi là gì.

"Ngô..." Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ bắt đầu do dự, liền cùng Miêu Miêu khi đó bị hỏi danh tự thời điểm phản ứng đồng dạng.

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không có giúp tinh thần thể đặt tên a?" Khương Daniel kinh ngạc há to miệng."Cái này không giống ngươi a?"

"Có là có rồi..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng nói.

"Ai, đó là cái gì?"

"Ta nói ngươi đừng cười..." Ung Thánh Hựu níu lấy Khương Daniel cổ áo yếu ớt uy hiếp nói.

"Ừm, ta phát thệ không cười." Khương Daniel nghiêm túc giơ lên ba ngón tay thề với trời.

"Gọi... Gọi Alpha đế Vương Thú —— "

"Cái gì? Ta không nghe rõ? ? ? ?"

"Alpha đế Vương Thú!" Ung Thánh Hựu níu lấy Khương Daniel lỗ tai lớn tiếng nói.

Không biết có phải cảm giác của ta sai lầm hay không, ta ta cảm giác trong ngực Miêu Miêu đột nhiên sắt rụt lại.

"A, Alpha..." Đầu kia, Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, lập tức quay đầu bắt đầu cười vang.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha —— "

"Khương Daniel! Ngươi nói xong không cười! ! ! !"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha thật xin lỗi! Thế nhưng là ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Alpha đế Vương Thú ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Không cảm thấy cái tên này đặc biệt soái khí đặc biệt uy vũ sao! ! !"

"Ừm ân, soái khí soái khí! Uy vũ uy vũ!"

"Hừ, qua loa!" Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Daniel, tức giận quay đầu liền muốn đi, lại bị Khương Daniel một phát bắt được kéo trở về, một lần nữa rót vào trong ngực hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi quá đáng yêu." Khương Daniel cười đến không cách nào đình chỉ, dứt khoát đem Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đến dưới thân thân."Đáng yêu phải ta muốn đem ngươi quan trong nhà, để ngươi ra không được cửa."

"Cũng chỉ có miệng ngọt, hừ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng đang kháng nghị, nhưng hai tay hay là thành thật ôm bên trên Khương Daniel cái cổ, ngửa đầu tiếp nhận hôn.

Ta cũng tranh thủ thời gian giả trang cái gì đều không nghe thấy, thiếp tại Miêu Miêu bên người chợp mắt.

Nhưng một lát sau, ta nhẫn không được, do dự mở miệng.

—— Miêu Miêu, ngươi thật gọi Alpha đế Vương Thú a?

—— ngậm miệng! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tốt a tốt a, ta ngậm miệng ngậm miệng.

Đi ngủ, chúng ta tới đi ngủ.

Không nói, ân.

=THE END=

【 Dan Ung 】 갖 고 싶 어 (chưa công khai phiên ngoại)

Trạm canh gác hướng văn.

Tư thiết như núi, Lôi Giả mời thận.

Chính văn mời đâm mục lục số hiệu 12.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【 chưa công khai phiên ngoại 】

*

Mười năm sau.

Ngân Hà đế quốc.

"Ung tướng quân sớm."

"Ung tướng quân sáng sớm tốt lành."

"Ung tướng quân sớm!"

"Chào buổi sáng." Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu, từng cái hồi phục hướng hắn chào hỏi đám binh sĩ.

Tại mười năm này bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào rõ như ban ngày thực lực nhất cử nhảy lên đến tam tinh thượng tướng vinh dự, đây là Ngân Hà đế quốc mấy trăm năm qua cũng không từng có dẫn đường đạt tới qua giai tầng. Ung Thánh Hựu hoa gần thời gian hai mươi năm để quân đội một lần nữa tán thành dẫn đường trên chiến trường tầm quan trọng, cũng chứng minh dẫn đường cũng không phải là một cái chỉ có thể tránh tại lính gác phía sau vô năng tồn tại, chỉ cần có đầy đủ cường đại tinh thần lực, lực chiến đấu của bọn hắn thậm chí không tại lính gác phía dưới.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu chính là một cái ví dụ rất tốt.

Tại trong quân đội, cơ hồ không có người không biết Ung Thánh Hựu, là đại đa số người kính ngưỡng tồn tại, liền ngay cả lính gác đều cam tâm tình nguyện đối với hắn cúi đầu xưng thần.

Siêu quần bạt tụy thực lực tăng thêm kinh động như gặp thiên nhân soái khí hình dạng, để Ung Thánh Hựu tại quân người trong đội khí là cao cư không hạ, không chỉ có là đám dẫn đường thần tượng, hay là lũ lính gác tha thiết ước mơ lý tưởng dẫn đường ——

Cứ việc Ung Thánh Hựu sớm tại mười năm trước liền đã cùng một cái lính gác khóa lại cả đời, nhưng truy cầu hắn người hay là một cái sọt tiếp lấy một cái sọt, xếp hàng người từ chiến hạm đầu xếp tới chiến hạm đuôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biểu thị phi thường bất đắc dĩ, hắn đã nhiều lần cho thấy mình cũng không có muốn cùng đương nhiệm lính gác giải trừ khóa lại dự định, trong mắt cũng rốt cuộc dung không được trừ nhà mình lính gác bên ngoài người, nhưng những cái kia truy cầu hắn lũ lính gác tổng là ưa thích dùng "Tình yêu không phân thứ tự trước sau" loại này mũ miện đường Ung lý do vừa đi vừa về chắn hắn.

Cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa, bỏ xuống một câu ——

"Muốn ta? Được a. Trước giẫm qua nhà ta lính gác thi thể lại nói."

Đám người mặc, nháy mắt manh thăng nghĩ nửa đường bỏ cuộc suy nghĩ.

Nói đùa, muốn nói đến cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khóa lại lính gác Khương Daniel, đây chính là Ngân Hà đế quốc trăm năm khó gặp đen trạm gác ngầm binh, thực lực không đáng kể, chỉ là kia bẩm sinh vương giả khí thế, một cái trừng mắt liền có thể tuỳ tiện nghiền ép toàn bộ hành trình, chớ nói chi là muốn lên trước cùng hắn đánh, vậy đơn giản chính là tự sát cử động!

Nghe nói tại mấy năm trước, có cái cấp S lính gác lại hướng Khương Daniel phát ra chiến thiếp, kết quả mới lên chiến trường không đến một phút, người kia liền bị Khương Daniel giẫm tại dưới chân, dùng băng lãnh ngữ khí cảnh cáo hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca là người của ta, không phải chiến lợi phẩm, ngươi không xứng có được hắn."

Từ sau lúc đó, những người khác coi như đối Ung Thánh Hựu lại có không an phận chi tâm, cũng chỉ dám yên lặng để ở trong lòng, không dám tỏ thái độ ra.

Đối với cái này, Khương Daniel không ít cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn qua.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi lại như thế được hoan nghênh xuống dưới, ta liền phải đem ngươi khóa vào nhà chúng ta trong địa lao, không để ngươi ra ngoài gặp người."

Bị Khương Daniel ôm vào trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu cười mở, đưa tay vuốt vuốt hắn mềm mại sợi tóc, "Làm sao? Đố kị rồi?"

"Ừm, đố kị, đố kị được trời. Ta muốn đem ngấp nghé ngươi người tròng mắt đều móc ra, sau đó đem bọn hắn toàn diện đánh nằm rạp trên mặt đất."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, nắm gương mặt của hắn, biểu lộ cười như không cười nói: "Làm sao chỉ nói ta? Ngươi không phải cũng rất được hoan nghênh sao?"

"Không có ngươi được hoan nghênh, bọn hắn đều sợ ta." Khương Daniel tức giận dúi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong dùng sức cọ xát.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, càng không có cách nào phản bác.

Hoàn toàn chính xác, có lẽ bởi vì Khương Daniel là đen trạm gác ngầm binh quan hệ, trong đế quốc người đối với hắn đều là e ngại lớn hơn kính ngưỡng, hiếm có người dám chủ động tiến lên tiếp cận hắn.

"Cảm thấy tiếc nuối sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Khương Daniel bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, nghiêng thân khẽ cắn miệng hắn môi dưới, "Chỉ muốn đem ngươi khóa."

Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp khép lại lên thủ đoạn, phóng tới trước mắt hắn.

"Khóa đi, dù sao ta là của ngươi."

Toàn thân nháy mắt lướt qua một trận cảm giác tê dại, Khương Daniel "Ngao ô" một tiếng, thất bại mà cúi đầu cọ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nũng nịu: "Ca ngươi quá phạm quy quá phạm quy! Không cho phép ngươi dùng dạng này ngữ khí nói chuyện! ! !" Khương Daniel cúi người hôn Ung Thánh Hựu môi, cường thế đem đầu lưỡi đẩy vào Ung Thánh Hựu khoang miệng, dùng sức mút ở hắn lưỡi, giống như là muốn đem toàn thân mình khí tức đều lạc ấn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân giống như.

Đợi đến Khương Daniel nếm đủ tư vị yểm đủ thối lui lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị hôn đến thở hồng hộc, tứ chi như nhũn ra dựa vào hắn điều chỉnh hô hấp.

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel lại kìm lòng không đặng tiến lên mổ một chút Ung Thánh Hựu môi.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đừng còn như vậy, ta thật sẽ đem ngươi khóa."

Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Daniel ném một cái liếc mắt.

Nói muốn đem hắn khóa người rõ ràng chính là hắn, hắn tự nguyện để hắn khóa, một giây sau lại để cho hắn đem lời cho thu hồi đi.

Hống người thật khó.

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Có đôi khi, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cảm thấy, Khương Daniel lo lắng không phải là không có lý do.

Trong một năm có vài ngày như vậy, Khương Daniel sẽ thu được đơn độc chấp hành nhiệm vụ điều động thông tri. Mà tại Khương Daniel rời đi đế quốc mấy ngày nay, chính là đám linh cẩu ngo ngoe muốn động thời khắc.

Đầu tiên là tại lúc ra cửa tại cửa ra vào trông thấy một bó to hoa hồng, sau đó trên đường đi cự tuyệt nhiều cái lính gác mời cùng tỏ tình, đến quân đội còn có không hiểu thấu bắt đầu xum xoe người, không phải hỗ trợ hắn rót cà phê, chính là đi hỗ trợ hắn chân chạy mua đồ ăn, toàn coi hắn là thiếu gia đến hầu hạ, để hắn có chút dở khóc dở cười.

Liền cái chén biên giới xuyết miệng cà phê nóng hổi, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh giá tính toán thời gian, cầm lấy trên bàn máy truyền tin, một tay chống cằm, tay kia dùng ngón tay có tiết tấu gõ lấy cái bàn, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi.

Thời gian vừa đến, máy truyền tin liền đúng giờ thu được đến từ Khương Daniel thông tin thỉnh cầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ấn mở máy truyền tin, Khương Daniel 3D hình ảnh nháy mắt chiếu tại trước mắt hắn. Dài dằng dặc vũ trụ phi hành để Khương Daniel thời khắc này biểu lộ xem ra có chút mệt mỏi.

"Rất mệt mỏi?" Ung Thánh Hựu quan tâm hỏi.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt lông mày."Vừa mới tiến hành hai lần thời không nhảy vọt, đoán chừng chờ một chút sẽ còn trải qua một cái đường hầm không thời gian."

"Vất vả." Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua 3D hình ảnh đụng đụng Khương Daniel gương mặt.

Khương Daniel cười cười, "Ta không sao. Không nói cái này cái, hôm nay có người hay không đến quấy rối ngươi?" Nói đến đây, Khương Daniel một giây thay đổi vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên bàn trong bình hoa rút ra một nhánh hoa hồng tại Khương Daniel trước mặt quơ quơ, "Ngươi cứ nói đi?"

"Móa, đám tiểu tử này, lại thừa dịp ta không tại loạn thông đồng ngươi!" Khương Daniel tức giận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi."Nói cho ta là tên nào, ta trở về đem bọn hắn đánh răng rơi đầy đất."

"Nói đùa rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi cười cười."Cái này nhánh hoa hồng là ta tại đến quân đội trên đường hái."

Về phần sáng nay thả tại bọn họ miệng kia một bó hoa, sớm cũng không biết bị hắn đá phải cái nào vũ trụ đi.

"Thế nhưng là..." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, biểu lộ có chút vô tội."Ngươi không về nữa, ta khả năng thật liền muốn bị khác lính gác đoạt đi."

Khương Daniel tự tin cười một tiếng, "Ngươi biết sao?"

"Ai biết được?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai.

"Ta biết, ngươi sẽ không."

Khương Daniel trầm thấp dễ nghe tiếng nói âm vang lên, kiên định truyền vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, biểu lộ nháy mắt mềm nhũn ra, trong giọng nói nhiều hơn một phần ỷ lại, nhiều hơn một phần nũng nịu.

"Niel, nhanh lên trở về."

"Ta nghĩ ngươi."

"Ta cũng nhớ ngươi."

=THE END=

*

【 liên quan tới hoa hồng tiểu hoa nhứ: 】

Đêm đó, vừa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ liền ngựa không dừng vó chạy về đế quốc Khương Daniel rốt cục đang đến gần buổi sáng 6 lúc thời điểm phong trần mệt mỏi về đến trước cửa nhà.

Đúng lúc, bị hắn bắt được một cái ngồi xổm tại hắn trước cửa nhà lén lén lút lút thân ảnh.

Khương Daniel nguy hiểm nheo lại mắt, không giữ lại chút nào triển khai tinh thần khí thế, từng bước một tới gần người tới.

Cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt, người kia liền cảm nhận được Khương Daniel khí tức mãnh liệt, lập tức lồng lộng rung động rung động xoay người lại, đồ trên tay cũng bởi vậy bại lộ tại Khương Daniel trước mắt.

...

Hoa hồng?

Nguyên lai chính là ngươi tiểu tử này.

Khương Daniel câu lên khóe miệng, đáy mắt lại che kín lạnh lùng như băng. Hắn đi lên trước, thả ra tinh thần xúc tu mơn trớn người kia trên tay bó hoa hồng kia, mãnh liệt tinh thần kích thích để cánh hoa hồng trong nháy mắt bên trong khô héo tàn lụi, cuối cùng vỡ nát.

"Ta số ba giây, lại không lăn, kết quả của ngươi liền sẽ cùng cái này bó hoa hồng như hoa."

Không đợi Khương Daniel mở miệng đếm xem, người kia há miệng run rẩy nói câu "Có lỗi với ta không dám tiếp tục" về sau, lập tức quay người nhanh chân đào mệnh đi.

Khương Daniel mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem thân ảnh của người nọ, quay đầu lại, vừa mới bộ kia lạnh lùng biểu lộ đã không còn tồn tại, hắn thu liễm khí tức trên thân, mở ra gia môn.

Bôi đen tiến vào phòng ngủ, Khương Daniel mang theo một thân khí lạnh tiến vào trong chăn bông ôm chặt lấy quen thuộc thân thể.

Cảm nhận được khí tức quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút từ trong lúc ngủ mơ tỉnh lại, mơ hồ về ôm lấy người trước mắt, "Niel... Ngươi trở về rồi?"

"Là ta, ta trở về."

"Ừm..." Ung Thánh Hựu nói mê vài câu, chăm chú vòng lấy Khương Daniel eo, đem đầu dựa vào tại trên lồng ngực của hắn cọ xát.

"Hoan nghênh trở về."

= toàn văn xong =

##

Con chuột nghĩ linh tinh:

Mới vừa cùng Lạc lão sư nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm đột nhiên nghĩ từ bản thân còn thu một thiên này phiên ngoại, lúc trước vốn là muốn coi như không liệu bản chưa công khai phiên ngoại, nhưng là bởi vì sách có chút tì vết, chỗ lấy cuối cùng cầm tới sách đại khái chỉ có không đến 10 người, nghĩ nghĩ liền dứt khoát đem nó phát ra tới, bằng không thì cũng đáng tiếc nó một mực đợi tại My Documents bên trong không người hỏi thăm kkkkkk (ta không có tại hỗn đổi mới thật không có ((nhỏ giọng

Bản này là ta viết 15 văn thiên thứ nhất trạm canh gác hướng, cũng là làm Niel sinh chúc thiên thứ nhất văn, cho nên với ta mà nói có loại rất đặc biệt tình cảm, để người hồi tưởng lại rất nhiều điều tốt đẹp hồi ức, cũng là ta tại lão Ford bên trong cùng rất nhiều người kết duyên chủ yếu thời cơ.

Lần này đặc địa tại văn cuối cùng đánh xuống [ toàn văn xong ], đại biểu bản này văn chính thức kết thúc, về sau cũng sẽ không còn có bất luận cái gì phiên ngoại. Tạ ơn lúc trước nhìn qua bản này văn ngươi, cũng tạ ơn về sau tìm tới bản này văn ngươi, bản này văn ngay ở chỗ này vẽ xuống chấm hết á! Lúc trước nhìn qua bản này văn người đoán chừng tính ra cũng nhập hố một năm rưỡi ha ha ha ha, cám ơn các ngươi theo giúp ta đi qua lâu như vậy mỹ hảo thanh xuân! ! ! !

Thương các ngươi! (a a đát


	306. Chapter 306

【 Dan Ung 】Faked 1st Chapter

2000 phấn chúc văn.

Đăng nhiều kỳ, dự tính mười chương bên trong hoàn tất.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi, Lôi Giả mời thận!

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【1 】

*

"Kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Nghe thấy tên của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay cắm túi, chậm rãi từ đám người phía sau đi tới.

"Bắt đầu đi." Quan giám khảo hướng hắn nhẹ gật đầu, ra hiệu hắn tùy thời đều có thể bắt đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt xanh thẳm thủy tinh cầu, không để lại dấu vết nhếch miệng.

Hôm nay là bọn hắn dẫn đường trường học năng lực xác định và đánh giá thí nghiệm, cố danh nghĩ Nghĩa chính là muốn khảo thí mỗi cái dẫn đường thực lực. Phương pháp khảo sát rất đơn giản, chính là để đám dẫn đường tập trung tinh thần lực, dùng bọn hắn mười phần mười lực lượng đến công kích trước mắt viên này thủy tinh cầu, nó có hấp thu cùng phân tích tinh thần lực hệ thống, sẽ đem hút nhận được cường độ tinh thần lực dùng số liệu đến biểu thị, nhờ vào đó đến phân chia dẫn đường thực lực đẳng cấp.

Cái này xác định và đánh giá cố định mỗi nửa năm liền sẽ có một lần, một mực tiếp tục đến dẫn đường từ dẫn đường trường học tốt nghiệp mới thôi. Muốn từ dẫn đường trường học tốt nghiệp, cũng chỉ có hai loại đường tắt ——

Một, tìm tới tinh thần độ phù hợp lính gác, cùng nó kết hợp.

Hai, trở thành dẫn đường thực lực xác định và đánh giá thứ nhất, tiến tới tấn thăng đến quân đế quốc bên trong phục dịch.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu hai loại đều không muốn.

Nếu có thể, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cả một đời đều đợi tại dẫn đường trong trường học ngồi ăn rồi chờ chết, đã không cần cùng những cái kia phiền phức lính gác kết hợp, cũng không cần liều mình vì nước hi sinh.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên, bắt đầu trên tay ngưng tụ lại tinh thần lực, sau đó hướng thủy tinh cầu công kích.

"Tất tất —— "

Không đầy một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu thực lực số liệu chậm rãi hiển hiện ở một bên trên màn hình ——

Cấp D.

Cơ hồ là lập tức, phía sau hắn đám người vang lên tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt bình luận âm thanh, rất nhiều là thương hại, nhưng càng nhiều là khinh thường.

"Chậc chậc, thế mà chỉ có cấp D, cái này Ung Thánh Hựu thật là quá mất mặt..."

"Đúng vậy a đúng vậy a, cũng không nhìn một chút bọn hắn Ung nhà đời đời đều là ưu tú lính gác, cái kia quan giai không phải leo đến tướng quân vị trí a, kết quả liền ra Ung Thánh Hựu như thế một cái không có tiền đồ dẫn đường..."

"Danh tiếng của gia tộc liền bị hắn cho hủy..."

"Khó trách cha mẹ của hắn đều mặc kệ sống chết của hắn..."

"Ung tướng quân đại khái lấy có hắn loại con này lấy làm hổ thẹn đi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu liễm hạ đôi mắt, cúi đầu che giấu khóe miệng kia xóa khinh thường cười lạnh, nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn bọn hắn một chút, quay người đi ra đám người.

"Ngươi nhìn cái này Ung Thánh Hựu còn hiểu được mất mặt đâu, đầu cũng không dám ngẩng lên..."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa đi ra xác định và đánh giá hội trường liền bị người ngăn lại.

"Uy, dừng lại!"

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng chân lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn đột nhiên cản ở trước mặt hắn hai ba tên dẫn đường.

Hắn nhận đến bọn hắn, là mỗi một lần xác định và đánh giá thực lực đều cao cư đứng đầu bảng cấp A dẫn đường.

"Uy, ta nói ngươi loại thực lực này dẫn đường làm sao không sớm một chút chết một lần tốt?" Dẫn đường A kéo ra một vòng khinh thường cười, đưa tay dùng sức đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu lảo đảo một chút, nhưng không có phản kháng.

"Đúng a, là ta đã sớm tìm một cái góc ổ tránh khỏi mất mặt xấu hổ!" Dẫn đường B vừa nói, một bên cũng đi theo đẩy hắn một thanh.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi hay là thức thời điểm để cha ngươi cho ngươi đi cái cửa sau, đi quân đế quốc làm cái làm việc vặt người hầu tốt ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Dẫn đường C.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ gầy yếu thân thể cứ như vậy bị bọn hắn đẩy tới đẩy lui, bảo vệ ở một bên huấn luyện viên thấy cũng không có tiến lên ngăn cản ý nghĩ, trong mắt ngược lại tràn đầy đều là cười trên nỗi đau của người khác.

A, đúng là mỉa mai.

Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng cười một tiếng, lặng lẽ đặt chân vững vàng, phút chốc lách mình tránh đi nó bên trong một cái dẫn đường nghĩ chụp đầu hắn cử động, ném một cái lạnh lẫm mắt đao quá khứ, trầm giọng nói: "Đẩy đủ rồi sao?"

"Ta..." Cái kia dẫn đường bị Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt đó ánh mắt chấn động phải không dám động, chờ hắn lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã phủi phủi tay áo, thẳng ngẩng đầu mà bước bước ra hội trường.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi một cái cấp D dẫn đường dám ở chỗ này cho ta phách lối... !"

Tên kia dẫn đường càng nói càng chột dạ, trong lòng càng nhiều hơn chính là nghi hoặc.

Một cái cấp D dẫn đường, có khả năng sẽ lộ ra giống vừa mới đồng dạng tràn ngập xâm lược tính ánh mắt sao?

Trong nháy mắt đó, hắn thậm chí coi là Ung Thánh Hựu là so cấp A còn muốn đẳng cấp cao hơn cấp S dẫn đường.

Nhưng chỉ một giây, hắn liền lật đổ mình ý nghĩ. Không, kia là tuyệt đối không có khả năng sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cấp D dẫn đường, không thể nghi ngờ.

Cá ướp muối chính là cá ướp muối, vĩnh viễn lật người không nổi!

>>>>>>>>

*

Rời đi xác định và đánh giá hội trường về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới tháp đỉnh cao nhất, đồng thời cũng là bí mật của hắn căn cứ.

Nơi này trước sớm vài thập niên trước liền bị phong khóa lại, xi măng gạch trên mặt đất che kín rêu xanh cùng dây leo, mục nát thiếu tu sửa, bình thường căn bản liền sẽ không có người tới nơi này. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên phát hiện nơi này, sau đó giấu diếm trong tháp người vụng trộm nạy ra khóa, chỉ có thời gian hắn tất nhiên sẽ tới đây nghỉ ngơi tản bộ.

Hắn rất thích nơi này, bởi vì nơi này là hắn duy nhất có thể không cần nhìn người khác ánh mắt địa phương.

Cũng không thèm để ý hoàn cảnh dơ dáy bẩn thỉu, Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý tìm một chỗ xem ra coi như sạch sẽ địa phương thẳng nằm đi lên, giơ hai tay lên dùng sức thở sâu hít vào một hơi.

Hô, giải thoát!

Rốt cục không cần lại đối mặt những người kia hướng hắn bắn ra mà đến chỉ trích ánh mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay giao ác tại trước bụng, trầm mặc nhìn qua trên đỉnh đầu bầu trời xám xịt thổi qua tầng tầng mây đen, ngẫu nhiên còn kèm theo tiếng sấm, tựa như tâm tình của hắn đồng dạng, ngột ngạt không thôi.

Nói thật, hắn đến nay vẫn không rõ, hắn đến cùng đã làm sai điều gì.

Tựa như những người kia nói tới đồng dạng, gia tộc của hắn là lính gác thế gia, lục đại đơn truyền, mỗi một cái đều là thực lực kiên cường lính gác, tại quân đế quốc bên trong chiến tích hiển hách, làm ra không ít cống hiến, có thể nói là võ tướng bên trong danh vọng gia tộc. Nhưng là đến hắn thế hệ này, hết lần này tới lần khác liền sinh ra hắn như thế một cái dẫn đường. Cái này còn chưa kịp, trọng điểm là hắn cái này dẫn đường thế mà vẫn chỉ là cái cấp D dẫn đường, thực lực ngay cả cấp A dẫn đường một phần tư đều không có.

Người trong nhà là chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, tại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xác nhận dẫn đường giới tính về sau, phụ thân của hắn liền đem hắn ném tới trong tháp dẫn đường trường học, để hắn tự sinh tự diệt. Hắn tại trong tháp qua nhiều năm như vậy, phụ thân của hắn một mực đối với hắn chẳng quan tâm, thậm chí không nguyện ý thừa nhận mình có như thế một cái ổ túi nhi tử.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu nổi lên một trận cười khổ.

Tiến tháp một năm kia, hắn mới 12 tuổi, còn chưa hiểu chuyện tuổi tác tại gặp người chung quanh thảo phạt cùng châm chọc khiêu khích về sau bị ép hiểu chuyện. Những năm gần đây, hắn đều là một thân một mình cắn răng chống nổi đến. Hắn cố gắng để cho mình không muốn đi để ý ánh mắt của người khác, cố gắng để cho mình không muốn đi để ý người khác đánh giá, nhưng mỗi lần nhận được vô nhân đạo khi dễ lúc, tâm tình của hắn luôn luôn một giây sụp đổ.

Từ vừa mới bắt đầu tùy ý vẽ xấu hắn quần áo tủ, sau đó là đem giường của hắn đơn ném tới dưới lầu, để hắn lại nhiều lần xuống dưới nhặt, lại đến là tại y phục của hắn bên trên vung thuốc màu, để hắn chỉ có thể liên tục một tuần lễ đều mặc cùng một bộ quần áo, làm cho tất cả mọi người tránh hắn như xà hạt, chế giễu hắn là tên ăn mày. Nhưng những này cũng còn chỉ có thể coi là tương đối rất nhỏ đùa ác, càng sâu, bọn hắn đã từng tại giày của hắn bên trong ném đầy đinh mũ, chờ hắn ý thức được mũi chân nhói nhói thời điểm, đế giày đã là máu chảy ồ ạt. Nghiêm trọng nhất một lần là, bọn hắn tại dã ngoại khóa trình huấn luyện thời điểm, thừa dịp hắn không chú ý đem hắn đánh ngất xỉu cất vào một cái trong bao bố, sau đó ném tới trong núi sâu. Ba ngày sau trường học người tìm tới hắn lúc, hắn đã ở vào nghiêm trọng đói mất nước trạng thái, ý thức mây tan rã sụp đổ, toàn thân cao thấp tràn đầy vết thương, lại chậm một chút chỉ sợ cũng muốn một mệnh ô hô.

Hắn luôn nghĩ hỏi ——

Vì cái gì?

Hắn đến cùng làm sai chuyện gì, để hắn phải gặp thụ những này đối đãi?

Trời sinh năng lực hắn không cách nào cải biến, cũng không thể nào đi cải biến, lại thêm cấp D đê giai dẫn đường trong tháp không phải là không có, nhưng vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác cũng chỉ nhằm vào hắn? Vì cái gì hắn liền phải giống người người hô đánh chuột chạy qua đường đồng dạng sinh hoạt?

Chỉ vì gia tộc của hắn là lính gác thế gia? Chỉ vì phụ thân của hắn là đế quốc ngũ tinh thượng tướng? Chỉ bởi vì hắn là cái bị phụ thân vứt bỏ uất ức nhi tử?

Hay là, thuần túy chỉ là nhìn hắn không thuận mắt?

Đoạn thời gian kia, hắn không phải không nghĩ tới muốn hướng mình thân nhân thân cận nhất xin giúp đỡ, dù sao hắn cũng vẫn chỉ là đứa bé. Thử nhiều lần, tại hắn rốt cục bấm trong nhà thông tin một khắc này, hắn tâm cũng nháy mắt bị đông thành băng sương.

Trong máy bộ đàm, phụ thân của hắn nói: "Nhà chúng ta không có ngươi vô dụng như vậy nhi tử."

Từ đó trở đi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền minh bạch, hắn chỉ có thể dựa vào chính mình.

Tại cái này mạnh được yếu thua, dựa vào thực lực nói chuyện vũ trang quốc gia bên trong, hắn tồn tại chính là một cái sỉ nhục, phải bị chà đạp, phải bị chỉ trích, phải bị xem nhẹ.

Nếu không phải niệm tại phụ thân của hắn là đế quốc hiện nay ngũ tinh thượng tướng, hắn sợ không phải sớm đã bị trong tháp người cho làm nhục đến chết rồi, nói không chừng thi thể bị ném đến tùy tiện một cái góc đều không ai sẽ biết.

A, thật đáng buồn a.

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đắm chìm tại mình bi thảm nhân sinh bên trong lúc, sau lưng đột nhiên truyền đến một tia động tĩnh, để hắn lập tức cảnh giác ngồi dậy, biểu lộ lạnh lùng quay đầu hỏi: "Là ai?"

Sau lưng người như là biết hành tung của mình đã bại lộ, dứt khoát cũng không tránh, đứng dậy đẩy ra tầng tầng dây leo, mở ra một cặp chân dài từ sau bên cạnh tường thấp vượt đi qua.

"Ngươi là ai? Vì sao lại ở đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu nheo lại mắt dò xét người trước mắt.

Hắn rất cao, nhìn ra tối thiểu có một trăm tám mươi centimet. Hắn có một đầu nhu thuận tóc đen, ánh mắt tự tin lăng lệ, trên thân mơ hồ để lộ ra một cỗ khiến người không chấn mà nhiếp bách lực, nhất làm cho người để ý chính là hắn khóe mắt hạ viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, không hiểu có một cỗ lực hấp dẫn.

"Vấn đề này hẳn là ta hỏi ngươi mới đúng chứ?" Hắn cười cười."Bởi vì tựa như là ta tới trước."

Hắn vừa đi gần, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phát hiện đến chỗ không đúng.

"Ngươi là lính gác? !" Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn đầu lông mày, cảnh giới lui về sau một bước.

Dẫn đường trong trường học trừ phi là có đặc thù hoạt động hoặc hành trình, nếu không lính gác hết thảy cấm chỉ xuất nhập, người này là thế nào trà trộn vào đến?

Không đúng, hẳn là hỏi, hắn là thế nào tiến đến?

Bọn hắn ngoài tháp mặt bao vây lấy tầng tầng đen tạp âm, chuyên môn dùng để nhiễu loạn lính gác ý thức mây, đem bọn hắn toàn bộ ngăn cách bên ngoài, không nên có lính gác có thể xông qua được mới đúng.

Người kia nghe thấy tựa hồ có chút kinh ngạc, xanh lớn mắt, nhíu mày hỏi: "Ngươi nhìn ra ta là lính gác?"

"Lính gác cùng dẫn đường ở giữa nguyên vốn là có rất lớn khác biệt, tinh thần lực của ngươi quá mức xâm lược tính, đây là tại dẫn đường trên thân tìm không thấy."

Người kia đầu tiên là sửng sốt một chút, một giây sau, khóe miệng của hắn câu lên một vòng ngoạn vị cười, nhanh chóng đi lên trước hai bước, chuẩn xác nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc lấy người trước mắt tốc độ, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, người kia liền ấn mở trên cổ tay hắn đánh dấu.

"Cấp D dẫn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Người kia chậm rãi đọc lên hiển hiện đánh dấu nội dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, dùng lực giãy dụa lấy rút ra cổ tay của mình, hung tợn nhìn hắn chằm chằm, "Ngươi đang làm gì?"

Người kia nhíu lại lông mày, ngữ khí có chút bán tín bán nghi hỏi: "Ngươi thật là cấp D dẫn đường?"

"Không phải đâu? Vừa mới nhìn còn chưa đủ rõ ràng?" Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên một tia cười lạnh."Nếu biết tư liệu của người khác, ngươi có phải hay không cũng nên cho biết tên họ đến lấy đó công bằng?"

Người kia nheo lại mắt cẩn thận nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Ung Thánh Hựu, quan sát nét mặt của hắn, thẳng đến bị Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mấy mắt về sau, người kia mới cười cười nói: "Không có ý tứ, vừa mới mạo phạm. Ta là cái cấp A lính gác, hôm nay vừa vặn có chút việc, cho nên mới sẽ xuất hiện ở đây."

"Cấp A lính gác?" Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt hắn tay trái bên trên trống rỗng thủ đoạn."Quân đế quốc?"

Vì không dễ dàng bị địch nhân biết phá thân phận, chỉ có quân đế quốc người mới có thể dỡ xuống trên cổ tay đánh dấu Tinh phiến.

"Bingo!" Hắn đánh một thanh âm vang lên chỉ, sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đầu coi như khích lệ.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời bị người dạng này sờ đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân lên ác hàn, vô ý thức dùng sức vuốt ve tay của người kia, nhảy cách hắn mấy bước xa.

"Thật xin lỗi, nơi này là chúng ta dẫn đường trường học cấm địa, lính gác đại nhân ngươi đại khái là đến sai chỗ, dẫn đường sự vụ chỗ dưới lầu cuối cùng xoay trái."

Khương Daniel giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn xem hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phát giác hắn vừa mới nói nơi này là cấm địa, như vậy xuất hiện tại cấm địa hắn, không phải cũng là cái phi pháp kẻ xông vào?

Sách, thất sách, chuyển tảng đá nện chân của mình.

"Uy, Ung Thánh Hựu." Người kia đột nhiên gọi.

"... Làm gì?"

"Ngươi thật là cấp D dẫn đường?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên nhẫn nhíu mày, "Ngươi người này rốt cuộc muốn hỏi mấy lần? Có phiền hay không —— "

Nói thì chậm, khi đó thì nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm nhận được quanh mình đột biến tinh thần áp lực, hắn vô ý thức thả ra tinh thần bình chướng phản kích. Hắn kinh hãi xanh lớn mắt, không biết trước mắt người lính gác này vì sao đột nhiên sẽ công kích mình, hắn cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì dư lực đi suy nghĩ, chỉ là toàn lực ngăn cản được cái này cấp A lính gác thế công liền đã đủ cật lực.

Phát hiện đối phương tinh thần lực còn dần có dần tăng cường xu thế, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, không khỏi đang suy nghĩ hắn chẳng lẽ là muốn đưa mình vào tử địa?

Vì cái gì? Bọn hắn rõ ràng không oán không cừu.

Áp lực vô hình dễ như trở bàn tay xâm lấn ý thức của hắn mây, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trái tim của hắn phảng phất đang bị người hung hăng nắm chặt đè ép, khó chịu nhanh không thể thở nổi. Tại sắp chống đỡ đến cực hạn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tối thầm cắm răng, lặng lẽ điều chỉnh tinh thần lực chuyển vận lượng.

Mặc kệ!

Ung Thánh Hựu đôi mắt run lên, từ thể nội thả ra một đợt khác tinh thần xúc tu đem công kích của đối phương xáo trộn, bình chướng bên ngoài tinh thần ba động nháy mắt bị đánh nát, lưu lại đầy đất còn sót lại tinh thần tần suất.

"Ngươi..." Người lính gác kia ngạc nhiên nhướng nhướng mày.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là làm cái gì việc trái với lương tâm bị vạch trần đồng dạng, chột dạ né tránh ánh mắt của đối phương, vội vàng mở ra bộ pháp vượt qua lính gác vội vàng rời đi đỉnh tháp, làm cho đối phương ngay cả giữ lại thời gian đều không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại xuống lầu, lặng lẽ thăm dò gấp trong lòng bàn tay mồ hôi lạnh, bước chân có vẻ hơi bối rối.

Hỏng bét, hắn vừa mới một cái nóng vội, không cẩn thận điều tiết sai lực lượng.

Chỉ hi vọng người lính gác kia không muốn phát hiện manh mối gì mới tốt, coi như biết cái gì, hắn cũng cầu nguyện người lính gác kia không muốn ăn no không chuyện làm đi cùng tháp người phụ trách nhấc lên chuyện của hắn.

Nói đến người kia đến cùng là thần thánh phương nào?

Thế mà một câu đều không nói liền tự tiện công kích hắn? ! Thật là bệnh tâm thần!

Không hiểu thấu!

>>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Cái này toa, "Cấp A lính gác" Khương Daniel hai tay cắm túi, hảo tâm tình huýt sáo trở lại quân đế quốc căn cứ. Một cước vừa mới bước vào phòng chiến lược, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền chạm mặt tới, thân mật dựng vào Khương Daniel vai.

"Thế nào? Nhìn ngươi sắc mặt tốt như vậy, cái kia cấp A dẫn đường rất đối với ngươi khẩu vị sao?"

"Ừm? Cái gì cấp A dẫn đường?" Khương Daniel lăng lăng hỏi lại.

"Đừng giả bộ ngốc." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh Khương Daniel, một mặt trêu chọc."Ai không biết lần này Tổng tư lệnh quan lần này đặc địa phái ngươi đi hướng dạy học trường học là thực công sự chi hư, đi ra mắt chi thực a! Nghe nói dẫn đường trường học có cái thực lực cao cường cấp A dẫn đường đáng yêu mộ ngươi, tăng thêm người ta lại là tứ tinh tướng quân thiên kim, đặc địa cùng Tổng tư lệnh quan mua ân tình giật dây."

"Có chuyện này?" Khương Daniel nhíu mày."Ta vừa mới đi hướng dạy học trường học sự vụ chỗ lúc vừa vặn không ai, cho nên ta đem văn kiện ném trên mặt bàn liền đi, ai cũng không thấy."

"A?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kinh ngạc nháy mắt mấy cái."Ngươi cái này không khỏi cũng quá không cho người ta mặt mũi đi?"

Đem văn kiện vung trên bàn liền đi? ! Là ai cho hắn loại dũng khí này cùng quyền lực? !

Ách...

Bất quá Khương Daniel xác thực có loại dũng khí này cùng quyền lực.

"Ai, kia thật đáng tiếc, ta nghe nói người ta nhưng xinh đẹp."

"Liên quan ta cái rắm?"

"Đắc chí." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không khách khí trợn nhìn Khương Daniel một chút."Người khác muốn cũng không có chứ, thân tại trong phúc không biết phúc tiểu tử thúi."

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ nhếch miệng, "Ngươi muốn liền tặng cho ngươi a, đừng nói ta cái này làm huynh đệ không tử tế."

"Đi đi đi, ta mới không muốn đâu." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như lâm đại địch khoát khoát tay."Ta đối Kim thiếu tá toàn tâm toàn ý!"

"Đáng tiếc người ta Kim thiếu tá không hiểu ngươi tâm ý." Khương Daniel nhún vai."Mẫn Huyền ca, không phải ta muốn nói ngươi, ngươi lại không đi tỏ tình, Kim thiếu tá liền cũng bị người truy đi."

Đối với điểm ấy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lộ ra nhất định phải được tiếu dung, "Sẽ không, Tại Hoán thích người là ta."

"Tự luyến." Khương Daniel lườm hắn một cái.

"Cái này gọi tự tin." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không khách khí về một cái liếc mắt.

"A, đúng, ta kém chút quên!" Giống như là đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, Khương Daniel có chút hưng phấn dắt lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ống tay áo."Mẫn Huyền ca, ta có thể hay không nhờ ngươi sự kiện?"

"Chuyện gì?" Thật hiếm lạ, Khương Daniel hiếm khi có việc cầu người, bình thường đều là trực tiếp hạ mệnh lệnh.

"Giúp ta điều tra một người."

"Ai?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

>>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

【 Dan Ung 】Faked 2nd Chapter

Càng văn.

Đăng nhiều kỳ, dự tính mười chương bên trong hoàn tất.

Tiền văn mời đâm mục lục, số hiệu 44.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【2 】

*

"Mẫn Huyền ca, giúp ta điều tra một người."

"Ai?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"... Ung?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lăng lăng lặp lại.

"Ngươi biết?" Khương Daniel hơi kinh ngạc nhíu mày. Nhưng nghĩ lại nghĩ nghĩ cũng không thấy phải kỳ quái, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dù sao cũng là bọn hắn quân đế quốc tình báo tổ tư lệnh, đầu thông minh, đối với những cái kia vũ trụ nhân sự vật nhận biết cũng đều đặc biệt rộng, cho nên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ nghe nói qua Ung Thánh Hựu người này, cũng không phải một kiện ly kỳ sự tình.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thở dài, "Ngươi ngốc sao? Đế quốc chúng ta bên trong họ Ung cứ như vậy một nhà, còn cần nghĩ?"

"Ung?" Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ."A! Là cái kia phụ trách chỉ huy hạm đội thứ năm ngũ tinh tướng quân?"

Thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật đầu về sau, Khương Daniel lại rất nhanh liên tưởng đến, "Chẳng lẽ, cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu chính là Ung tướng quân nhi tử... ?"

"Tám chín phần mười đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười cười."Liên quan tới chuyện của hắn, không cần điều tra, ta cũng có thể kỹ càng cùng ngươi nói."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Hắn truyền ngôn tại quân đội chúng ta bên trong nhưng nhiều đi, tất cả mọi người tại vì Ung tướng quân có cái cấp D dẫn đường chuyện của con cảm thấy đặc biệt tiếc hận. Nói cái gì, anh tài thế nhà thế mà sinh ra cái tầm thường, đáng tiếc a."

"Tầm thường... Sao?" Khương Daniel tự lẩm bẩm.

Nhìn Khương Daniel cái bộ dáng này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bén nhạy nheo lại mắt, hai tay vòng ngực, "Làm sao rồi? Tại sao phải đột nhiên điều tra hắn?"

"Mẫn Huyền ca, ta vừa mới gặp phải hắn."

"Sau đó thì sao?"

"Hắn phát giác được ta là lính gác."

"Cái ... ? !" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kinh ngạc xanh mắt to, phảng phất nghe thấy cái gì đại sự kinh thiên động địa, một giây sau nặng nề mà nhíu mày."Ngươi xác định?"

"Lại xác định bất quá." Khương Daniel gật đầu.

"Đây không có khả năng." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chắc chắn lắc đầu.

Không thể trách Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kinh ngạc như vậy. Khương Daniel là một cái đen trạm gác ngầm binh, nhưng thực lực của hắn lại so cái khác đen trạm gác ngầm binh xa xa còn muốn tới cường đại. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vĩnh viễn quên không được Khương Daniel thức tỉnh ngày đó, hắn bởi vì khống chế không được tự thân lực lượng mà gần như bạo tẩu, đem toàn bộ quân đế quốc căn cứ làm cho bên trên nhảy xuống vọt, kém một chút liền muốn bị hắn cho hủy. Sau tới vẫn là đế vương cùng Tổng tư lệnh tự mình ra mặt, mới đem bạo tẩu Khương Daniel cho áp chế lại.

Nhưng có lẽ là Khương Daniel vừa mới thức tỉnh không lâu, còn không cách nào rất tốt khống chế tinh thần lực của mình, tại là vì phòng ngừa mình lần nữa bạo tẩu, Khương Daniel tùy thời tùy chỗ đều sẽ tại tự thân một mét bên trong mở ra tinh thần bình chướng, thứ nhất là vì ức chế tinh thần lực chuyển vận lượng, thứ hai là không để cho mình quá mức công lược tính tinh thần lực lộ ra ngoài. Từng ấy năm tới nay như vậy, Khương Daniel chưa hề quan bế qua bình chướng.

Tại trong mắt người bình thường, Khương Daniel liền cùng một cái Muggle không khác biệt. Trừ phi là có được vô cùng mạnh mẽ tinh thần lực lính gác hoặc dẫn đường, nếu không, không ai có thể phát giác được Khương Daniel khí tức, chớ nói chi là biết hắn lính gác thân phận.

Nhưng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại dễ như trở bàn tay phát giác được.

"Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hắn chỉ là cái cấp D dẫn đường." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghi ngờ nói.

Khương Daniel cười, "Ngay từ đầu ta cũng không tin, còn đặc địa nhìn trên cổ tay hắn đánh dấu đến xác nhận. Về sau, ta nhịn không được lòng hiếu kỳ, thử hắn một chút."

"Kết quả đây?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhíu mày, bị Khương Daniel kiểu nói này, hắn đối nhân vật này cũng tới điểm hứng thú.

"Ta dùng ba thành tinh thần lực, bị hắn ngăn." Khương Daniel dừng một chút."Mà lại ta cảm thấy, thời điểm đó hắn, cũng không dùng toàn lực."

"Quá bất khả tư nghị, liền ngay cả ta cái này cấp S lính gác đều chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng cảm ứng được ngươi bình chướng bên trong khí tức, cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng là cái gì nhân vật?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như có điều suy nghĩ chà xát cái cằm.

"Có lẽ, cái này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là tầm thường, mà là một cái bị che giấu thiên tài." Khương Daniel cười cười nói."Mặc dù, ta không biết hắn tại sao phải cố ý giấu diếm mình thực lực."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mắt liếc thấy Khương Daniel."Cho nên? Ngươi định làm gì?"

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, ánh mắt lóe lên một tia khiến người đoán không ra quang mang.

"Đầu tiên, Ung Thánh Hựu người này, ta muốn định."

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu biết hôm nay Khương Daniel sẽ xuất hiện ở đây, hắn ngay từ đầu liền sẽ không lựa chọn tới.

Dẫn đường trường học cho tới nay đều có một cái truyền thống, tại dẫn đường thực lực bình trắc hôm sau, đế quốc lại phái đến mấy cái giai cấp khác biệt lính gác, tốt để bọn hắn chọn lựa hợp mình tâm ý dẫn đường.

Dùng Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, chính là một đám người đi tới chợ bán thức ăn bên trong tùy ý chọn mấy cái đẹp mắt xinh đẹp rau cải trắng, mang về nhà thưởng thức dưỡng lão dùng.

Lính gác đang chọn tuyển dẫn đường quá trình lúc, nhất định phải tìm kiếm cùng mình độ phù hợp vượt qua 60% trở lên, tạm chờ cấp bình đẳng hoặc thấp với mình dẫn đường. Hai cái này bên ngoài, hào không hạn chế.

Đối với dạng này trường hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay là không có hứng thú, dù sao bọn hắn loại này đê giai cấp D dẫn đường là tuyệt đối nhập không được những cái kia cao cao tại thượng ưu tú lính gác trong mắt. Coi như được tuyển chọn, đại khái cũng là loại kia tên không gặp truyền tiểu lâu lâu, không có gì thực lực. Địa vị thuộc về hạ vị vòng bọn hắn, cho tới nay đều là tại loại trường hợp này bên trên hỗ trợ đến một chút nhân số, để cho tràng diện xem ra tương đối hùng vĩ Thánh nghiêm một điểm.

Mỗi đến ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ vụng trộm chạy đến đỉnh tháp đi, có thể chạy thoát một lần là một lần. Nguyên nhân lớn nhất là, những lính gác kia luôn yêu thích mượn chào hỏi phụ thân hắn trên danh nghĩa đến đây cùng hắn đáp lời, nhưng trong lời nói lại câu câu mang theo châm chọc. Gặp qua mấy lần về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền rốt cuộc không đi, mỗi lần đều sẽ tìm cơ hội vụng trộm chạy đi.

Nhưng hôm nay, hắn lại nghe nói quân đế quốc phái một cái đen trạm gác ngầm binh tới.

Đen trạm gác ngầm binh là lính gác bên trong TOP, bất luận là thực lực hay là tinh thần lực, đều vượt xa khỏi phổ thông lính gác một mảng lớn, liền ngay cả cấp S thực lực lính gác trong mắt bọn hắn, đều cùng đuổi chết một con kiến không sai biệt lắm. Nhưng đen trạm gác ngầm binh mặc dù cường đại dị thường, nhưng số lượng lại cực kỳ ít, một trăm vạn tên lính gác bên trong, khả năng mới sẽ sinh ra một đen trạm gác ngầm binh. Tăng thêm đen trạm gác ngầm binh năng lực chỉ có thể là bẩm sinh, không cách nào dựa vào sau trời huấn luyện mà thành. Bởi vậy, bọn hắn tồn tại đối đế quốc đến nói tựa như là trân bảo đồng dạng trân quý.

Mà theo Ung Thánh Hựu biết, bọn hắn đế quốc hiện hữu đen trạm gác ngầm binh cũng chỉ có ba vị ——

Một vị là đế vương, một vị là quân đế quốc chiến hạm đội tổng chỉ huy quan, còn có một vị là chiến trong hạm đội thủ tịch tướng quân, đồng thời cũng là đế quốc sử thượng trẻ tuổi nhất ngũ tinh thượng tướng.

Đen trạm gác ngầm binh tồn tại trăm năm khó gặp, cái này thật to câu lên Ung Thánh Hựu lòng hiếu kỳ. Hắn cũng muốn nhìn một chút, cái gọi là đen trạm gác ngầm binh, đến tột cùng là cường đại cỡ nào một cái tồn tại.

Nhưng, khi hắn trông thấy Khương Daniel gương mặt xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu khi câu nói tiếp theo đều nói không nên lời.

Thế nào lại là hắn?

Người này không phải liền là hôm qua tại đỉnh tháp bên trên không nói hai lời liền công kích hắn vô lại lính gác sao?

Còn có, hắn không phải nói mình là cái cấp A lính gác sao? Như vậy hiện đang huấn luyện viên ở phía trước giới thiệu lại là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Đen trạm gác ngầm binh? Chiến hạm đội thủ Tịch tướng quân? Khương Daniel?

Cút mẹ mày đi, gặp quỷ.

Biết Khương Daniel hôm nay cũng là tới chọn thích hợp dẫn đường thời điểm, tất cả dẫn đường đều nháy mắt sôi trào lên, càng không ngừng vỗ chưởng, bổ trang bổ trang, chỉnh lý quân trang chỉnh lý quân trang, mỗi người đều treo lên mười hai phần tinh thần, cố gắng muốn đem mình đẹp nhất mặt tốt bày ra, tưởng tượng thấy mình một giây sau chính là cái kia đạt được ưu ái may mắn.

Nói đùa, chỉ cần có thể lên làm đen trạm gác ngầm binh dẫn đường, địa vị của bọn hắn liền có thể trong một đêm kéo lên, để bọn hắn tuổi già đều không lo ăn mặc, còn có thể thỏa thích hưởng thụ vinh hoa phú quý cùng quyền lực, quả thực liền cùng gả vào Hoàng tộc đãi ngộ không khác biệt.

Đồ ngốc mới sẽ bỏ qua cơ hội này!

Cùng cái khác dẫn đường nhiệt tình cùng kích động khác biệt, giờ phút này, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cầu đảo Khương Daniel không sẽ phát hiện mình, để cho hắn có thể tìm một cái thời cơ tốt vụng trộm chuồn đi, không bị bất luận kẻ nào phát hiện.

Nhưng không khéo, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nháy mắt, liền tiến đụng vào Khương Daniel trong mắt.

Chỉ thấy Khương Daniel hướng hắn cười cười, dùng miệng hình nói một câu: "Này, lại gặp mặt."

Cái rắm! Ai muốn cùng ngươi gặp lại? !

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, quyết định thật nhanh quay đầu lại, giả trang không nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì, quay người cúi người dự định tiếp tục mình chuồn êm đại nghiệp.

Vào thời khắc này, Khương Daniel mở miệng, âm thanh lượng không lớn, nhưng từng chữ câu câu âm vang hữu lực, đủ để cho hội trường tất cả mọi người nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở.

Hắn nói, "Không cần tuyển, ta đã quyết định tốt ai là hướng đạo của ta."

Toàn trường nháy mắt lâm vào yên tĩnh, mỗi người đều ngẩng đầu kinh ngạc nhìn xem Khương Daniel, bao quát Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng quay đầu, nghênh tiếp Khương Daniel ngoạn vị ánh mắt. Đột nhiên, trong lòng của hắn dâng lên một cỗ dự cảm không tốt, toàn thân không hiểu hiện nổi da gà.

Quả nhiên, một giây sau, Khương Daniel chậm rãi giơ tay lên, chỉ vào phương hướng của hắn nói: "Ta muốn hắn."

"Hoa" một tiếng, người ở chỗ này lại sôi trào lên, nhưng lần này cũng không phải là bởi vì hưng phấn, mà là kinh ngạc cùng không thể tin.

Đường đường đế quốc danh xưng mạnh nhất sức chiến đấu đen trạm gác ngầm binh thế mà muốn chọn một đê giai cấp D làm dẫn đường? Sợ không phải bị điên đi? !

Đứng ở một bên huấn luyện viên nghe cũng mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, lúng túng đi lên trước hướng Khương Daniel nói ra: "Ách, Khương Tướng quân, ta nghĩ ngài đại khái là chọn sai, vị kia dẫn đường chỉ là cái cấp D đê giai dẫn đường, khả năng không quá phù hợp. Trường học của chúng ta nơi này còn có rất nhiều cấp A cùng cấp S dẫn đường, có thể mặc cho ngài chọn lựa."

"Có thích hợp hay không, ta quyết định." Khương Daniel lạnh lùng liếc huấn luyện viên một chút.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt lạnh lẽo để huấn luyện viên không tự chủ được lùi bước, nghĩ thầm đen trạm gác ngầm binh khí thế quả thật không tầm thường, một ánh mắt liền có thể trấn áp lại ngươi.

"Thế nhưng là..." Huấn luyện viên còn muốn mở miệng khuyên can, dù sao nếu để cho cấp trên biết mình thế mà để Khương Daniel tuyển đi một cái cấp D dẫn đường, nếu là trách tội xuống hắn nhưng là ăn không hết ôm lấy đi. Nhưng lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắt đứt.

"Ta không muốn." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này một cự tuyệt, để nguyên bản liền rất có phê bình kín đáo đám dẫn đường bất mãn giá trị đều nháy mắt lên tới điểm cao nhất.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi dựa vào cái gì cự tuyệt a? !"

"Chính là nói a! Người ta Khương Tướng quân chịu khiêm tốn hạ mình chỉ rõ muốn ngươi, ngươi liền nên cười trộm!"

"Thật là cho tiện nghi còn khoe mẽ!"

"Cũng chỉ là một cái bị trong nhà vứt bỏ phế vật, còn lôi kéo cùng cái gì nhị ngũ bát vạn, cũng không chiếu soi gương ước lượng đo một cái giá trị của mình."

"Đúng a đúng a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt sớm đã trong dự liệu, cho nên Khương Daniel không có chút nào kinh ngạc. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai tại cái khác dẫn đường trong mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái bị người gièm pha, bị người xem thường tồn tại. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống là đã tập mãi thành thói quen, mặt không đổi sắc đứng tại tiếng gầm ở giữa, ngóc đầu lên, thản nhiên tiếp nhận đến từ bốn phương tám hướng thảo phạt, phảng phất bọn hắn trong miệng nói người không liên quan đến mình.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu loại này không kiêu ngạo không tự ti tư thái, Khương Daniel trong mắt thưởng thức lại nhiều hơn mấy phần, hắn cúi đầu cười cười, mở ra bộ pháp, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt trạm định.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Nghe thấy hắn kêu tên của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi khẽ nâng lên đầu, không sợ hãi chút nào nhìn tiến trong mắt của hắn.

"Cho ta một cái lý do cự tuyệt." Khương Daniel nói.

"Không có lý do gì, chính là không muốn."

"Chỉ cần ngươi đáp ứng ta, ta có thể mặc cho ngươi ra điều kiện."

"A, Khương Tướng quân cũng thật hào phóng. Đáng tiếc ta không cần." Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng."Nếu như Khương Tướng quân chỉ là vì nịnh bợ phụ thân ta mà đến, vậy ngươi đại khái là chọn sai đối tượng, ta đối Ung nhà không có chút nào giá trị lợi dụng."

"Cự tuyệt ta, ngươi sẽ hối hận." Khương Daniel bật cười, "Mà lại, ta nịnh bợ phụ thân ngươi làm gì? Phải nói, ta mới là phụ thân ngươi muốn nịnh bợ đối tượng a?"

Không để ý đến Khương Daniel trêu chọc, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng thẳng nói ra: "Vậy liền để ta hối hận cả một đời đi. Tóm lại, ta là tuyệt đối sẽ không đáp ứng ngươi."

Trong đám người, có người nhìn không được Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ, tiến lên quăng lên hắn cổ áo, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta cảnh cáo ngươi đừng không biết tốt xấu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản ứng gì, lẳng lặng mặc cho người kia chửi ầm lên, ngược lại là Khương Daniel, vừa thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu bị người nắm chặt liền khí đỏ mắt.

"Buông hắn ra!" Khương Daniel nắm chặt tay của người kia cổ tay, có chút thi lực nhất chuyển, thanh thúy tiếng xương vỡ vụn nương theo lấy tiếng kêu thảm thiết vang vọng hội trường.

"A ——" người kia cầm xương cốt lệch vị trí thủ đoạn ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, thống khổ lăn lộn trên mặt đất.

Khương Daniel đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, ánh mắt sắc bén liếc nhìn người ở chỗ này một chút, cảnh cáo nói: "Hắn là người của ta, ai về sau nếu là lại dám khi dễ hắn, ta cam đoan để các ngươi ăn không hết ôm lấy đi."

Nghe vậy, trên mặt mọi người nháy mắt nhiều hơn một phần khiếp đảm, cho dù có lại nhiều bất mãn giờ phút này cũng phải hướng trong bụng nuốt, không còn dám tự tiện hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, rất sợ kết quả của mình liền cùng lên cá nhân đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại phía sau hắn trợn mắt, "Khương Tướng quân, ta còn giống như không phải ngươi người a?"

"Yên tâm, rất nhanh liền là." Khương Daniel quay đầu, đối với hắn cười cười.

"Ta nói ta không..."

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel thu hồi khuôn mặt tươi cười, yên lặng nhìn xem hắn. Khương Daniel mặt không biểu tình thời điểm, thân bên trên tán phát trời sinh vương giả khí thế để người không rét mà run."Ngươi nghe qua đen trạm gác ngầm binh đặc tính sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, lắc đầu.

"Cường đại, bá đạo, mà lại..." Khương Daniel cố ý dừng một chút, nghiêng thân xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu mặt."Không, tiếp, thụ, cự, tuyệt."

>>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

【 Dan Ung 】Faked 3rd Chapter

Càng văn.

Đăng nhiều kỳ, dự tính mười chương bên trong hoàn tất.

Tiền văn mời đâm mục lục, số hiệu 44.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【3 】

*

Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có quyền lựa chọn sao?

Đương nhiên là không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp phản ứng, liền bị đóng gói đưa lên Khương Daniel quân hạm. Nhìn xem những người khác hướng hắn bắn ra mà đến ao ước ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Hắn Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà cũng có bị người ao ước một ngày?

Đây hết thảy, đều muốn bái người trước mắt ban tặng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu liếc mắt cười đến một mặt muốn ăn đòn Khương Daniel, buồn buồn nhếch miệng, trong lòng có lại nhiều bất mãn cũng chỉ có thể chắn ở trong lòng.

Được rồi, dù sao sự tình đã thành kết cục đã định, hắn lại kiếm đâm đi xuống cũng là vu sự vô bổ, lãng phí sức lực. Tục ngữ nói: Đến đâu thì hay đến đó, về sau liền đi được tới đâu hay tới đó đi.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát buông lỏng thân thể, áp vào trong ghế, nâng má nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, hỏi ra hắn từ vừa mới vẫn vấn đề rất muốn hỏi: "Tại sao là ta?"

"Bởi vì ngươi rất đặc thù." Khương Daniel trả lời.

"Đặc thù? Ngươi chỉ là loại nào? Là chỉ gia thế của ta bối cảnh? Hay là năng lực đẳng cấp?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh, coi là Khương Daniel giống như những người khác, là đang giễu cợt hắn.

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu lầm ý tứ trong lời của hắn, Khương Daniel cũng không giải thích, chỉ là hỏi lại: "Ngươi cứ nói đi? Ngươi cảm thấy là loại nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu mới nói ra: "Khương Tướng quân, ta tin tưởng ngươi trước khi đến nhất định điều tra qua bối cảnh của ta đúng không?"

Lấy Khương Daniel loại này thân phận địa vị người, muốn nói hắn không có chuyện trước điều tra qua hắn sự tình, đánh chết Ung Thánh Hựu hắn cũng sẽ không tin tưởng.

"Ừm hừ."

"Vậy ngươi hẳn là cũng biết ta chính là quân đế quốc ngũ tinh thượng tướng Ung Thiên Tần nhi tử, một cái lính gác thế gia bên trong ra đời phế vật dẫn đường."

"Ừm hừ."

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì còn muốn tuyển ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi, triệt để không hiểu."Ngươi là đen trạm gác ngầm binh, hẳn là tìm một cái năng lực cùng ngươi xứng đôi dẫn đường mới đúng. . . Ài, ài ! Chờ một chút, ngươi đừng liếm ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nói được nửa câu, một con lông xù màu trắng đại sinh vật đột nhiên nhảy lên đầu gối của hắn, vui vẻ lè lưỡi liều mạng liếm láp gương mặt của hắn. Kỳ thật từ vừa lên quân hạm bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đặc biệt để ý cái này sinh vật, nhất là nó tại nhìn thấy hắn về sau, thật hưng phấn bay chạy vội tới liều mạng vòng quanh bên chân của hắn đảo quanh, vốn là an phận trên mặt đất nằm sấp, không nghĩ tới lúc này thế mà trực tiếp nhảy đến trên người hắn đến.

Khương Daniel ngửa đầu cười to, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trừng hắn mấy mắt về sau, hắn mới miễn cưỡng dừng ý cười, giải thích nói: "Đây là tinh thần thể của ta, Samoyed a khuyển, gọi Royal."

"Ngươi có thể hay không. . . Để nó từ trên người ta xuống dưới. . . ?" Ung Thánh Hựu tả hữu bãi động mặt, ý đồ tránh né Samoyed a khuyển quá mãnh liệt liếm láp thế công.

Khương Daniel dù bận vẫn ung dung thưởng thức trong chốc lát Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân luống cuống bộ dáng, nhìn hài lòng mới chịu nguyện ý mở miệng: "Royal, xuống tới."

Samoyed a khuyển vừa nghe đến chỉ lệnh liền lập tức nhảy xuống tới, chạy về Khương Daniel bên chân nhu thuận nằm sấp.

"Thật có lỗi, Royal tương đối tinh nghịch, tăng thêm gần nhất không có thời gian có thể cùng nó cùng nhau chơi đùa, cho nên trông thấy ngươi hưng phấn một điểm." Khương Daniel cúi người lột một thanh Samoyed a khuyển lông bồng bồng lông tóc, Royal tựa hồ rất thích dạng này vuốt ve, thuận theo nằm xuống nhắm mắt lại, từ trong mũi phát ra vài tiếng thoải mái khò khè.

"Không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng ho khan một cái. Kỳ thật trừ bỏ cái này Samoyed a khuyển thích bổ nhào vào trên thân người tập tính bên ngoài, phương diện khác đến nói hay là thật đáng yêu.

Bất tri bất giác, Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình thế mà chằm chằm trên mặt đất con kia Samoyed a khuyển chằm chằm cho ra thần, ngay cả Khương Daniel gọi mình mấy âm thanh đều không nghe thấy.

"Ung Thánh Hựu. . . Ung Thánh Hựu!"

"Ngô, hả?" Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phản ứng được Khương Daniel đang gọi hắn."Thật có lỗi, ta vừa vừa thất thần."

Khương Daniel cười cười, cũng không có để ý, thẳng mở miệng: "Ngươi vừa mới không phải hỏi ta nói vì cái gì tuyển ngươi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, nhớ tới mình vừa mới bị đánh gãy chủ đề.

"Hai nguyên nhân." Khương Daniel dựng thẳng lên hai ngón tay, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt lung lay."Thứ nhất, ngươi không sợ ta, cũng sẽ không nịnh bợ ta."

Người bình thường thấy hắn cái nào không phải cung cung kính kính, khúm núm? Nhìn liền phiền. Tương phản, Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ đối với hắn người ở bên ngoài xem ra có lẽ là có chút lấy hạ phạm thượng, nhưng Khương Daniel ngoài ý muốn cũng không bài xích, ngược lại còn rất thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu loại này từ cá tính của ta.

"Thứ hai, ta thích cùng ta thế lực ngang nhau người."

". . . Khương Tướng quân, cho ta nhắc nhở lần nữa ngươi, ta chỉ là cái cấp D dẫn đường." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày nói.

"Ngươi thật sao?" Khương Daniel chống cằm, trong mắt tràn đầy hài hước nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, đột nhiên nhớ tới lần trước tại đỉnh tháp bị Khương Daniel công kích sự tình, lập tức trầm mặc mấy giây.

Chẳng lẽ. . . Bị hắn phát hiện sao?

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc, Khương Daniel lại thẳng nói ra, "Ta không biết ngươi tại sao phải cố ý ẩn tàng mình thực lực, có lẽ như ngươi loại này sứt sẹo hoang ngôn cùng che giấu có thể lừa qua trong tháp những cái kia vô tri lính gác cùng dẫn đường, nhưng ở trước mặt ta, ngươi sơ hở trăm chỗ."

Bị nói đến mức này, Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch chuyện cho tới bây giờ cho dù hắn lại giả ngốc cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, chỉ có thể thẳng thắn thừa nhận.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì biết đến? Là tại đỉnh tháp bên trên công kích ta một lần kia sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Không, còn muốn sớm hơn trước đó."

". . . Sớm hơn trước đó?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hắn không hiểu.

"Từ ngươi nhận ra ta là lính gác một khắc này, ta liền biết thực lực của ngươi tuyệt đối không chỉ cấp D." Khương Daniel giơ lên khóe miệng."Ta 24 giờ mở ra tinh thần bình chướng, trừ phi là tinh thần lực đủ cường đại lính gác hoặc dẫn đường, nếu không, không người có thể phát giác ta lính gác thân phận, nhưng ngươi lại liếc mắt liền nhìn ra đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc xanh lớn mắt. Tinh thần bình chướng là từ tinh thần lực hình thành cách ngăn, bởi vì hao tổn tinh thần lực khá lớn, cho nên bình thường sẽ chỉ trên chiến trường hoặc là tự vệ tình huống dưới sử dụng. Mà Khương Daniel lại có thể 24 giờ mở ra tinh thần bình chướng, cái này cần muốn cường đại cỡ nào tinh thần lực mới có thể làm được?

Khương Daniel lại nói tiếp đi: "Còn có, chỉ là ngươi có thể trông thấy tinh thần thể của ta điểm này, cũng đủ để chứng minh thực lực của ngươi tuyệt đối không chỉ cấp D."

Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch, "Ngươi là cố ý đem tinh thần thể phóng xuất."

Vì muốn khảo thí hắn.

Khương Daniel nhún vai, không có phủ nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu cắn môi, một hồi lâu mới nhỏ giọng nói: "Nhờ ngươi, đừng nói cho bất luận kẻ nào."

Có lẽ người bên ngoài nghe Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là tại tự lẩm bẩm, nhưng đối Khương Daniel cái này đen trạm gác ngầm binh đến nói, hắn ngũ giác là người bình thường gấp trăm lần, coi như chỉ là tự lẩm bẩm, hắn cũng có thể nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở.

"Tại sao phải ẩn tàng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời hắn, chỉ là lại lặp lại một lần, "Nhờ ngươi, đừng nói cho bất luận kẻ nào."

"Thiên hạ không có bữa trưa miễn phí, muốn để ta thay ngươi giấu diếm, ngươi dù sao cũng phải cho ta một hợp lý nguyên nhân." Khương Daniel chắp tay trước ngực giao ác, đặt tại trên đùi, ánh mắt sắc bén nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

". . ."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu quật cường không chịu mở miệng, Khương Daniel cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ thở dài, nhận thua.

"Tốt a, ta đáp ứng ngươi, trước tạm thời giúp ngươi giấu diếm." Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chịu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, Khương Daniel lại bổ sung một câu: "Chỉ là, ngươi sớm muộn phải muốn nói cho ta biết nguyên nhân."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thật lâu, cuối cùng mới gật gật đầu.

Khương Daniel hài lòng cười cười, đứng người lên đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, xoay người đem hai tay chống đỡ tại trên lan can, đem người khốn tại cái ghế cùng hai cánh tay của mình ở giữa, cúi đầu xích lại gần hắn tai vừa nói chuyện.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, nói cho ta, ngươi thực lực chân chính, mạnh bao nhiêu?" Khương Daniel trong giọng nói mang một chút kích động hưng phấn.

Đối với Khương Daniel đột nhiên tới gần, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tránh, ngược lại đi theo đụng lên đi một chút, "Nếu như ta nói, toàn lực ứng phó ta sẽ là đế quốc mạnh nhất dẫn đường, ngươi tin không?"

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, nói: "Ồ? Vậy ngươi thử một chút."

Dứt lời, Khương Daniel liền nháy mắt thả ra tinh thần xúc tu đến công kích, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại bình tĩnh, cũng không tiếp tục kiềm chế tinh thần lực của mình, toàn lực phóng thích, bởi vì hắn biết trước mắt đối thủ này giờ phút này là nghiêm túc.

Hai người bọn hắn khoảng cách quá gần, gần phải Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Khương Daniel xúc tu liền xâm nhập ý thức của hắn mây, ý đồ tìm kiếm nhiễu loạn tinh thần hạch của hắn tâm. Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay, một phát bắt được cây kia xúc tu ngạnh sinh sinh kéo đứt, sau đó thừa dịp Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh thần một khắc này đồng thời duỗi ra tinh thần của mình xúc tu phản kích, nhưng lại lập tức liền bị Khương Daniel tinh thần bình chướng cho bắn ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình, ngẩng đầu nghênh tiếp Khương Daniel khiêu khích ánh mắt, phảng phất giống là nói: "Thực lực của ngươi chẳng lẽ liền điểm ấy trình độ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không cam lòng cắn răng, trầm mặt xuống, lần nữa tập trung tinh thần lực của mình, đem xúc tu vươn hướng Khương Daniel bình chướng. Chạm đến bình chướng nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được một cỗ cảm giác áp bách mạnh mẽ, kia là hắn chưa từng có thể nghiệm qua. Một nháy mắt, sợ hãi, sợ hãi, thần phục, lo nghĩ chờ một chút tâm tình tiêu cực đột nhiên bài sơn đảo hải hướng hắn cuồn cuộn mà đến, từng chút từng chút xuyên thấu qua xúc tu chậm rãi xâm nhập ý thức của hắn mây.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức muốn rút về xúc tu, chống cự những này ngoại lai xâm lấn, nhưng hắn nhưng lại không nghĩ để người trước mắt có cơ hội xem thường mình, thế là cắn răng chống đỡ xuống dưới. Càng là tiến vào Khương Daniel bình chướng phạm vi, những cái kia tâm tình tiêu cực liền càng tươi sáng, ý thức mây tại bốc lên, để Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán lít nha lít nhít mà bốc lên mồ hôi lạnh.

Rốt cục, Khương Daniel bình chướng bị gạt mở một cái khe, Ung Thánh Hựu vui mừng, vội vàng lại nghĩ tập trung một đợt khác tinh thần xúc tu hướng đầu kia khe hở công kích. Khương Daniel kinh ngạc đồng thời, cũng thật sâu thở dài. Hắn nhắm mắt, đi lên tăng lên một thành tinh thần lực, dễ như trở bàn tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu công kích chấn khai.

"Đủ." Khương Daniel nói.

"Ta còn thiếu một chút liền có thể đánh vỡ ngươi bình chướng." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Khương Daniel cười nhẹ, đưa tay trấn an giống như nhéo nhéo lỗ tai của hắn, ý đồ để hắn bình tĩnh trở lại, "Ngươi chỉ là chống ra khe hở liền thống khổ như vậy, nếu như ngươi thật đánh vỡ ta bình chướng, ý thức của ngươi mây liền ngay lập tức sẽ lâm vào hỗn độn trạng thái, cả một đời đều không thể khôi phục, chỉ có thể như cái như tượng gỗ sinh hoạt, ngươi nguyện ý sao? Ngươi muốn tự sát cũng không phải như thế cái biện pháp a."

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi, minh bạch Khương Daniel nói lời đều là sự thật. Lúc này mới nguyện ý thu hồi bên ngoài tán tinh thần lực, dựa vào ghế hơi thở hổn hển, mặc dù trong lòng có chút không cam tâm, nhưng hắn nhưng không được thừa nhận Khương Daniel tinh thần lực xác thực cường đại đến kinh người, phảng phất không có hạn cuối.

Quay đầu nhìn một cái, quả nhiên, vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu làm đem hết toàn lực chống ra khe hở đã không còn tồn tại, Khương Daniel một cái chớp mắt liền có thể đưa nó khôi phục, căn bản không đau không ngứa.

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ uể oải bộ dáng, Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được mở miệng an ủi, "Mặc dù muốn nói ngươi là đế quốc mạnh nhất dẫn đường có lẽ còn quá sớm một chút, bất quá, ở trong tầm tay." Khương Daniel hơi khẽ nâng lên cái cằm của hắn, để hắn cùng hắn đối mặt."Dù sao, có thể tại ta bình chướng bên trên mở khe hở, trước mắt ngươi là người thứ nhất."

Lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trình độ, thực lực của hắn tối thiểu tại cấp S, tuyệt đối chạy không được.

Khương Daniel không khỏi đang nghĩ, nếu như khi tất cả mọi người biết Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật không phải cái đê giai phế vật dẫn đường, mà là cái thực lực cao cường cấp S dẫn đường lúc, sẽ là dạng gì phản ứng.

>>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

【 Dan Ung 】Faked 4th Chapter

Càng văn.

Đăng nhiều kỳ, dự tính mười chương bên trong hoàn tất.

Tiền văn mời đâm mục lục, số hiệu 44.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【4 】

*

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống quân hạm lúc, dù hắn bình thường lại mặt đơ, giờ phút này cũng không khỏi lộ ra vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

Quân đế quốc căn cứ ở vào tinh cầu thủ đô nhất trung ương vị trí, đứng vững tại tại mây cao bên trong, bốn phía đều bị bình chướng chỗ vây quanh, không cho phép quân đế quốc bên ngoài người tới gần. Nhìn trước mắt xếp thành một hàng vũ trụ chiến hạm, các loại công nghệ cao vận hành, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể dùng to lớn hùng vĩ để hình dung.

"Hoan nghênh đi tới quân đế quốc căn cứ bản bộ." Khương Daniel mang cười thanh âm tại sau lưng vang lên.

Đột nhiên, một con cỡ nhỏ người máy ngừng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, không nói hai lời bắt đầu quét hình trên cổ tay hắn đánh dấu Tinh phiến, dùng đến trung quy trung củ máy móc âm nói ra: "Ung Thánh Hựu, cấp D dẫn đường, không phải quân nhân đế quốc vật, tự tiện xâm lấn, tự tiện xâm lấn..." Cuối cùng thậm chí vang lên còi báo động, để ánh mắt mọi người đều hướng phương hướng của hắn ném bắn tới.

"A? Ta, ta không phải..." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hoảng, vô ý thức nghĩ muốn quay đầu tìm kiếm người kia. Không chờ hắn quay đầu, trên vai của hắn lại đột nhiên nhiều hơn một phần trọng lượng.

Khương Daniel tiến lên ôm qua hắn vai, cúi đầu đối người máy nói: "Không có việc gì, hắn là người của ta."

Cơ hồ là lập tức, người máy nháy mắt đình chỉ cảnh báo, nghiêm tư thế nói: "Khương Tướng quân."

"Ừm." Khương Daniel gật đầu, đưa tay chụp sợ người máy đầu.

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu tràn ngập ánh mắt nghi hoặc, Khương Daniel cười cùng hắn giải thích nói: "Đây là dùng nano khoa học kỹ thuật làm vi hình người máy, phụ trách trinh sát ngoại lai người xâm nhập."

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng ứng thanh. Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất trông thấy loại này sản phẩm công nghệ cao, để hắn không khỏi tò mò cúi đầu dò xét thêm vài lần trước mắt người máy.

Khương Daniel nắm chặt dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai tay, mang theo hắn thẳng vượt qua người máy, "Đi, ta trước dẫn ngươi đi thấy người."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, thuận theo theo sát Khương Daniel đi. Hai người xuyên qua cái này đến cái khác hành lang, Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường bị hứa nhiều mới mẻ sự vật hấp dẫn ánh mắt, ngay cả mình tay khi nào bị Khương Daniel dắt lên đều không tự biết. Đi trong chốc lát, Khương Daniel rốt cục tại trước một cánh cửa đứng vững, nhanh chóng thông qua con ngươi cùng thân phận phân biệt, cánh cửa liền tự động hướng hai bên trượt ra.

Ánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt, là hàng ngàn hàng vạn máy giám thị còn có vệ tinh hình tượng, phảng phất là đang giám thị toàn bộ đế quốc tinh cầu, không, thậm chí là toàn bộ vũ trụ nơi hẻo lánh, mảy may cũng không chịu buông tha.

Bên trong người vừa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, liền nháy mắt để tay xuống trên đầu công việc, đồng thời hướng hắn chào theo kiểu nhà binh, chỉnh tề quân tiếng nói đồng thời vang lên, xem ra được không hùng vĩ.

"Khương Tướng quân!"

Phảng phất đối cảnh tượng như vậy đã tập mãi thành thói quen, Khương Daniel "Ừ" một tiếng, hướng bọn hắn khoát tay áo, ra hiệu bọn hắn có thể tiếp tục các bận bịu các, không cần để ý chính mình.

"Hoàng Tư lệnh đâu?"

"Báo cáo Khương Tướng quân, Hoàng Tư lệnh ở bên trong phòng nghỉ." Nhất tới gần cạnh cửa lính gác trả lời ngay.

"Biết."

Khương Daniel gật đầu, tiếp tục lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến vừa đi. Ung Thánh Hựu không được tự nhiên tránh đi ánh mắt, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm sàn nhà nhìn, hắn có thể phát giác được ánh mắt mọi người đều đặt ở trên người hắn, mang một chút địch ý cùng dò xét, để hắn cảm giác phi thường không thoải mái.

Tiến đến phòng nghỉ, cửa liền ứng thanh đóng lại, ngăn cách bên ngoài ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới có thể thở phào.

"Đây chính là ngươi cùng ta nói Ung Thánh Hựu?"

Nghe thấy thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, trông thấy một người mặc quân trang người chậm rãi từ chỗ tối đi tới. Hắn rất cao, thân cao đoán chừng cùng Khương Daniel không sai biệt lắm, khóe mắt của hắn hơi nhếch lên, không hiểu cho người ta một loại vũ mỹ cảm giác, hắn lúc cười lên khóe miệng có chút câu lên, xem ra ôn nhuận hiền lành, để Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt liền buông lỏng cảnh giác.

"Mẫn Huyền ca." Khương Daniel kêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, nhìn đối phương trên vai bốn khỏa tinh, bắt đầu ở trong lòng âm thầm phân tích. Mặc dù hắn không hiểu trong quân quy củ, nhưng hắn biết đối phương tại quân đội địa vị nhất định không nhỏ. Có thể để cho Khương Daniel buông xuống quân hàm thân mật gọi ca người, quan hệ giữa bọn họ nhất định không cạn, có lẽ là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên bạn chơi, có lẽ là đã từng xuất sinh nhập tử tốt đồng bạn.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, tứ tinh thượng tướng, là quân đế quốc tình báo tổ tư lệnh." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi lên trước, dẫn đầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra.

"Sơ lần gặp gỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu." Ung Thánh Hựu ngắn gọn giới thiệu, lễ phép vươn tay về nắm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chà xát cái cằm, trên con mắt hạ đánh giá Ung Thánh Hựu. Đồng dạng là dò xét ánh mắt, nhưng so với người bên ngoài, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt lại có vẻ tương đối không có như vậy khiến người không từ tại, ánh mắt của hắn liền là đơn thuần hiếu kì, còn có một tia... Nghiền ngẫm?

Khương Daniel quay đầu cùng hắn nói: "Mẫn Huyền ca biết ngươi sự tình, ta trước đó cùng hắn đề cập qua, bất quá ngươi yên tâm, Mẫn Huyền ca sẽ hỗ trợ bảo mật."

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ mới hiểu được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vì sao đối với mình như thế một cái lai lịch không rõ dẫn đường không có chút nào địch ý, nguyên lai hắn sớm biết thân phận của mình, hơn nữa còn biết hắn giấu diếm thực lực sự tình.

"Sau đó thì sao? Ngươi định làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi Khương Daniel."Khóa lại hắn? Để hắn làm ngươi dẫn đường?"

Buộc... Khóa lại?

Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng lặp lại cái từ này, lúc này mới nhớ tới hắn giống như quên kiện nhất chuyện trọng yếu. Đúng a, Khương Daniel tuyển hắn làm dẫn đường, mặc dù cũng không phải là hắn cam tâm tình nguyện, nhưng hắn bây giờ cùng Khương Daniel đến nơi này, liền chú định cũng không còn cách nào thoát đi, chỉ còn lại cùng Khương Daniel khóa lại, trở thành chính thức bạn lữ cái này một con đường lùi.

Chỉ bất quá, hắn còn không có chuẩn bị tâm lý a!

Hắn tại dẫn đường trong trường học học được tri thức không ít. Hắn biết lính gác tại một cái nào đó giai đoạn sau sẽ lâm vào nóng nảy chứng, cho nên mới cần khóa lại dẫn đường, dùng bọn hắn dẫn đường xưa nay trấn an nóng nảy chứng. Nói cách khác, khóa lại về sau, hắn liền phải muốn cả một đời bị trói tại Khương Daniel bên người, khi một cái hành tẩu dẫn đường làm vật chứa, không cách nào có được cuộc sống của mình, mỗi ngày cũng chỉ có thể làm cái bị trói buộc tự do, giống con khốn trong lồng chim hoàng yến đồng dạng... Sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức kháng cự cuộc sống như vậy.

Hắn không cách nào quyết định hắn xuất sinh, để hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn đều sống tại người khác ánh mắt khinh thường bên trong. Cho nên, hắn lựa chọn ẩn tàng thực lực của hắn, liền là muốn làm cái yên lặng vô danh nhỏ trong suốt, yên lặng, tự do qua xong cả đời này. Nhưng bây giờ hắn cái này nhỏ bé muốn quên, đều bị trước mắt cái này gọi Khương Daniel đen trạm gác ngầm binh cho đánh nát.

Không, hắn không muốn.

Hắn không nghĩ ngay cả tương lai của hắn, đều để người khác đến điều khiển.

Hắn muốn chạy trốn.

Nhưng là hắn có thể chứ? Nơi này không phải dẫn đường trường học, mà là quân đế quốc căn cứ bản bộ, đề phòng sâm nghiêm, ngay cả một con kiến đều sẽ không bỏ qua, hắn có thể chạy ra nơi này tỷ lệ gần như số không.

Trừ phi, Khương Daniel chịu để cho hắn chạy thoát, để hắn trở lại chỗ cũ.

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ lung tung, nghĩ đến muốn thế nào mới có thể trốn tránh bị trói định vận mệnh thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại để cho hắn một lần nữa dấy lên một chút hi vọng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói: "Daniel, ngươi kiểm tra qua cùng hắn độ phù hợp sao? Nếu là độ phù hợp không có vượt qua 60%, khóa lại là không cách nào hoàn thành. Lại thêm... Ngươi cái này đen trạm gác ngầm binh, nếu là độ phù hợp không có đạt thành 80%, Ung Thánh Hựu dù là tinh thần lực cường đại hơn nữa, cũng vô pháp tiếp cận ý thức của ngươi mây một phân một hào."

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt nháy mắt sáng lên. Hắn từng nghe huấn luyện viên nói qua, một cái lính gác muốn tìm tới cùng mình độ phù hợp cao dẫn đường không phải một chuyện đơn giản, mà lại càng là cường đại lính gác, muốn tìm tới thích hợp bản thân dẫn đường thì càng khó khăn. Trong đế quốc mỗi một đối lính gác cùng dẫn đường độ phù hợp bình quân đều tại 65% trên dưới, liền ngay cả 70% đều đã coi như là cái khá cao số liệu, huống chi là muốn đạt tới 80% độ phù hợp, cái này là tuyệt đối không có khả năng sự tình.

Nếu như hắn cùng Khương Daniel tiến hành độ phù hợp khảo nghiệm kết quả thất bại, như vậy là không phải, có lẽ, hắn liền có thể có cơ hội rời đi nơi này, không cần bị cưỡng chế khóa lại?

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, vụng trộm quan sát đến Khương Daniel biểu lộ. Chỉ thấy Khương Daniel vừa mới nụ cười trên mặt đã không còn tồn tại, thay đổi là có chút nặng nề biểu lộ. Hắn nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng, thấp giọng nói: "Ta chờ một lúc liền dẫn hắn đi khoa học kỹ thuật thất nơi đó làm khảo thí."

"Ta và ngươi cùng một chỗ đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức nói.

Khương Daniel bị hắn chọc cười, có chút ghét bỏ liếc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một chút, "Muốn đi tìm Kim Tại Hoán cứ việc nói thẳng đi, làm gì lấy ta làm lấy cớ?"

Hắn cũng không có quên Kim Tại Hoán chính là khoa học kỹ thuật nghiên cứu phát minh tổ 2 tổ trưởng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hướng hắn ném một cái "Ngươi hiểu ta" ánh mắt, bị Khương Daniel lật rõ ràng mắt cho ghét bỏ đến ngoài không gian đi.

Không tiếp tục để ý cái kia thấy sắc quên bạn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Khương Daniel cúi đầu, nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nói: "Thánh Hựu, chúng ta hiện tại liền đi làm độ phù hợp khảo thí, được không?"

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức gật đầu.

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Trông thấy Kim Tại Hoán người, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như có một chút chỉ ra trợn nhìn vì cái gì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ thích hắn.

Hắn có tròn trịa hai gò má, xa xa xem ra liền tựa như một viên khiến người thèm nhỏ nước dãi sủi cảo. Hắn không sợ người lạ, tính cách sáng sủa hoạt bát, rất dễ dàng liền có thể cùng người khác hoà mình, nhưng cùng lúc lại có một ít chỉ ngây ngốc, phản ứng luôn luôn so người khác chậm nửa chụp.

"Ta trước đó đã tiếp vào thông tri." Kim Tại Hoán mở ra trên tay văn kiện."Không nghĩ tới Daniel ngươi một ngày kia thế mà còn có thể tìm tới hợp ý dẫn đường, thực tại là quá hiếm có. Nhớ ngày đó hai chúng ta cùng một chỗ tại cùng một cái quân đội lúc huấn luyện người nào đó còn lời thề son sắt nói mình là cường đại nhất đen trạm gác ngầm binh, không cần dẫn đường phụ trợ, kết quả hiện tại..."

"Ngừng! Vấp bần, làm việc đi." Khương Daniel ngăn lại Kim Tại Hoán miệng đầy chạy xe lửa, rất sợ hắn sẽ một cái miệng rộng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt tiết lộ một chút hắn trước kia tai nạn xấu hổ.

"Đi." Kim Tại Hoán khép lại văn kiện, thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt thay đổi một mặt vẻ mặt nghiêm túc."Ta cần hai vị tinh thần tần suất mảnh vỡ hoặc là một cây tinh thần xúc tu."

Khương Daniel không chút do dự vươn một cây tinh thần xúc tu, dùng tinh thần lực đem nó cắt đoạn, phóng tới Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng bàn tay. Thấy thế, Ung Thánh Hựu y dạng họa hồ lô, cũng đi theo cắt dưới một cây tinh thần xúc tu, giao cho Kim Tại Hoán.

"Tiếp xuống sẽ tiến hành hai vị độ phù hợp khảo thí, quá trình có thể sẽ cần tốn một chút thời gian, mời hai vị sau đó."

Kim Tại Hoán cầm tinh thần của hai người xúc tu, đi vào một bên khác trắc nghiệm thất, sau đó đem sau lưng muốn đuổi theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cách ly ở ngoài cửa.

"Không phải nhân viên tương quan, cấm chỉ xuất nhập."

Ăn bế môn canh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đành phải đứng bên ngoài bên cạnh cùng hai người ngây ngốc cùng nhau chờ.

Ngoài ý muốn, kết quả rất nhanh liền ra, Kim Tại Hoán bưng lấy báo cáo hứng thú bừng bừng từ trắc nghiệm trong phòng chạy đến, trên mặt còn có chưa tiêu lui hưng phấn.

"Lớn tin tức!"

"Làm sao rồi? Kết quả thế nào?" Lần đầu trông thấy Kim Tại Hoán kích động như thế, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không khỏi tò mò đụng lên đi liếc một cái đơn báo cáo bên trên trị số. Không nhìn còn khá, xem xét dù là từ trước đến nay đều tỉnh táo hắn cũng có chút kinh ngạc.

"Hai người các ngươi độ phù hợp thế mà cao tới 98%!" Kim Tại Hoán nhịn không được tuyên bố."Đây là ta tại quân đội từng ấy năm tới nay như vậy, lần thứ nhất trông thấy cao như vậy trị số!"

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc xanh mắt to, không xác định lại hỏi một lần: "Thật sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán không có giải thích, trực tiếp đem đơn báo cáo nhét vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, để chính hắn đi xác nhận. Khương Daniel thật bất ngờ, hắn có nghĩ qua có lẽ hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu độ phù hợp không thấp, nhưng lại không nghĩ rằng sẽ có cao như vậy trị số. Đây có phải hay không là chứng minh, hắn sẽ đối Ung Thánh Hựu để bụng, không phải trùng hợp, mà là từ nơi sâu xa có linh tê.

Khương Daniel tại cái này một bên vui vẻ không thôi, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu lại không phải.

98%...

Làm sao lại như vậy? Hắn cùng Khương Daniel độ phù hợp làm sao lại cao như thế? Kia lần này, hắn muốn cùng Khương Daniel khóa lại sự tình, không đã thành kết cục đã định sao?

Khương Daniel cười đến chính vui vẻ, vừa quay đầu, lại trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sầu vân thảm vụ biểu lộ. Khóe miệng của hắn cứng đờ, thu liễm tiếu dung, yên lặng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu đang phiền não cái gì, thế nhưng là, hắn thật vất vả mới tìm được một cái hợp ý dẫn đường, muốn hắn buông tay, kia là tuyệt đối không có khả năng sự tình.

Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, nâng lên cái cằm của hắn, ép buộc hắn nhìn xem hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì, việc đã đến nước này, muốn ta thả ngươi đi, kia là tuyệt đối không có khả năng sự tình." Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc một nháy mắt ảm đạm xuống, Khương Daniel lại mở miệng: "Nhưng là ngươi yên tâm, liên quan tới khóa lại sự tình, ta là sẽ không bắt buộc ngươi. Ta có thể chờ, đợi đến ngươi cam tâm tình nguyện ngày đó, ta sẽ không làm khó, ta cam đoan với ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng, đáy mắt có một tia nhận mệnh tuyệt vọng, "A, ta có quyền lựa chọn sao?"

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel tâm nhói một cái, đem hắn nhẹ nhàng ôm vào trong ngực, "Không nên đem sự tình nghĩ đến như thế hỏng bét, ta sẽ đối ngươi tốt, tin tưởng ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có khước từ, chỉ là cúi đầu trầm mặc không nói.

"Thánh Hựu?"

Khương Daniel thúc giục nói, lính gác cường thế đặc tính để hắn chấp nhất muốn từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nghe thấy trả lời.

Một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngươi nói, không ép buộc ta."

"Không có vấn đề!" Khương Daniel cười mở, đưa tay vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, kết quả đương nhiên là đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu một cái liếc mắt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán im lặng liếc nhau một cái, hai người bọn hắn đây là vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị cho ăn một ngụm thức ăn cho chó sao? Còn không có cùng một chỗ liền làm càn như vậy, nếu như về sau thật cùng một chỗ kia còn phải rồi?

Nghĩ tới đây, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy không được, thua người không thua trận, hắn cũng nên làm ra điểm hành động.

"Cái kia, Tại Hoán a..."

Kim Tại Hoán lạnh lùng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Hừ" một tiếng phiết đầu liền đi, tiêu sái lưu cho hắn một cái bóng lưng.

"..."

Xem ra Kim Tại Hoán còn đang vì hắn lần trước cùng mình quân hạm bên trên nữ dẫn đường đi chuyện ăn cơm đang tức giận a...

Ô ô, bị người khác cho chó ăn lương còn hống không trở về nhà mình bảo bối.

Hắn khổ.

>>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

【 Dan Ung 】Faked 5th Chapter

Càng văn.

Đăng nhiều kỳ, dự tính mười chương bên trong hoàn tất.

Tiền văn mời đâm mục lục, số hiệu 44.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【5 】

*

Từ sau lúc đó qua vài ngày nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu từ nguyên bản sầu não uất ức, biến thành buông lỏng hài lòng. Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nghĩ, có lẽ chính như Khương Daniel nói tới, sự tình kỳ thật cũng không có hắn trong tưởng tượng như vậy hỏng bét.

Giờ phút này, hắn đang chờ tại Khương Daniel đại trạch, ổ ở trên ghế sa lon lẳng lặng phát ra ngốc. Khương Daniel nói cho hắn nói, hắn mấy ngày trước đã để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem tư liệu của hắn nộp lên cho quân đế quốc, hiện tại liền chờ quân phòng bộ thông qua xét duyệt nghiệm chứng chờ một chút phức tạp chương trình, để cho hắn có thể đăng ký trở thành hắn dẫn đường, chính thức thành vì đế quốc quân một phần tử, theo hắn xuất chinh thăm dò vũ trụ.

Đối với cái này, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình là có chút phức tạp.

Đã từng, hắn là cỡ nào căm hận quân đế quốc thân phận, nếu không phải Ung nhà gánh vác lấy đế quốc chiến tướng thế gia tầng này danh hiệu, như vậy hắn xuất sinh, phải chăng liền không cần nhận nhiều như vậy thảo phạt cùng khiển trách, có thể như cái bình thường dẫn đường đồng dạng cùng người khác ở chung. Nhưng bây giờ, hắn lại thân ở tại hắn thống hận nhất quân đế quốc trong quân doanh, còn sắp phủ lên quân đế quốc danh hiệu, nhắc tới cũng đúng là mỉa mai.

Bất quá, may mắn chính là, mặc dù thân là Khương Daniel dẫn đường, nhưng hắn cũng không có hạn chế hắn quá nhiều, cũng đừng cầu hắn nhiều lần đều theo hắn làm nhiệm vụ, chỉ là tại lúc cần thiết ra ngoài lộ cái mặt là được.

"Dạng này có thể thực hiện sao? Ta thế nhưng là ngươi dẫn đường, không phải nên phụ tá ngươi tả hữu sao?"

Khương Daniel tự tin cười cười, "Ngươi lính gác thế nhưng là toàn bộ trong đế quốc cường đại nhất đen trạm gác ngầm binh, dẫn đường tồn tại với ta mà nói, có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao."

"Vậy quá tốt, có thể thả ta đi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem hắn.

"Không được, bị ta để mắt tới con mồi cũng đừng nghĩ chạy đi." Khương Daniel cúi đầu khẽ cắn miệng vành tai của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân nổi lên run rẩy một hồi, lập tức bịt lấy lỗ tai nhảy cách hắn xa mấy bước, quay đầu hung tợn trừng mắt cười đến một mặt đắc ý kẻ cầm đầu.

Đăng ký chương trình rất phiền phức, chí ít đều phải phải chờ thêm một tuần. Trong lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu bị mệnh lệnh đợi tại Khương Daniel đại trạch bên trong, nơi nào cũng không thể đi, dù sao thân phận của hắn còn không phải quân đế quốc người, ra ngoài bên ngoài loạn lắc luôn có chút không thích hợp, tăng thêm bên ngoài khắp nơi đều có cảnh vệ người máy, không cẩn thận liền sẽ khiến cảnh báo.

Đối với cái này, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có ý kiến gì, mặc dù là có chút nhàm chán, nhưng quân đế quốc căn cứ không khí đều khiến hắn cảm thấy có chút không thở nổi, so với đợi ở bên ngoài, hắn càng xu hướng ổ tại đại trạch bên trong không có việc gì. Mà lại... Nói là không có việc gì, thế thì lại không đến mức.

Ung Thánh Hựu đảo đảo tròng mắt, nhảy xuống ghế sô pha chạy lên lầu hai, tìm được ở vào hành lang nơi hẻo lánh chỗ cửa ngầm, thuần thục thâu nhập mật mã. Cửa ngầm ứng thanh mà ra, xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt là một mảng lớn không gian trống trải, bốn phía đều bị cách âm tường chỗ ngăn cách, vách tường sử dụng vật liệu cũng đều là trải qua đặc thù khoa học kỹ thuật chỗ cường hóa thép tấm, không gì không phá. Bên trong cái gì cũng không có, cũng chỉ có cất đặt ở giữa to lớn khống chế mô bản.

Xoa lên trước mắt khống chế mô bản, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hồi tưởng lại trước mấy ngày Khương Daniel mang mình đi vào nơi này thời điểm tràng cảnh ——

"Nơi này là nơi nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tại Khương Daniel sau lưng, đánh giá chung quanh cái không gian này.

"Sân huấn luyện." Khương Daniel cười trả lời.

"Sân huấn luyện?" Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, nghi ngờ nhìn xem cái gì cũng không có, chỉ có một đống lớn sắt lá gian phòng.

Khương Daniel thần bí hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, lôi kéo tay hắn đi đến ở giữa khống chế mô bản trước , ấn xuống nó bên trong một cái nút, cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt, cảnh tượng trước mắt nháy mắt đổi thành súng bia sân huấn luyện, Khương Daniel lại tiếp lấy đè xuống một viên khác nút bấm, Ung Thánh Hựu bên tay phải đột nhiên thăng ra một mặt tường, phía trên bày đầy các loại to to nhỏ nhỏ khác biệt loại hình quang tử súng, xếp thành một hàng.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt khó nén vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, Khương Daniel cười cười, hướng hắn giải thích nói: "Nơi này là ta đặc địa để người kiến thiết giả lập sân huấn luyện, mặc kệ cái dạng gì tràng cảnh cùng vũ khí đều có thể mô phỏng ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới quân đế quốc khoa học kỹ thuật cư nhưng đã tiến bộ đến tình trạng như thế, đây đều là hắn tại dẫn đường trong trường học chưa từng kiến thức đến qua đồ vật. Mặc kệ là phong thanh, ẩm ướt độ, chung quanh nhỏ vụn tiếng vang, đều chân thực phải phảng phất để nhân thân lịch kỳ cảnh, nếu không phải Khương Daniel nói cho hắn đây đều là giả lập, hắn thật cho là bọn họ vừa mới di chuyển tức thời đến một địa phương khác.

"Dùng qua quang tử súng sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

Quang tử súng không giống phổ thông súng ống, nó cần dựa vào kết nối tinh thần lực đến thao tác, đẳng cấp khác nhau quang tử súng, bắn ra đạn uy lực cũng khác nhau rất lớn, mà phía sau tòa lực trùng kích thì cần dựa vào tự thân tinh thần lực đến gánh chịu.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, vì để cho dẫn đường cũng có thể trên chiến trường phát huy tác dụng, chiến đấu huấn luyện cũng là bọn hắn trường học chương trình học một trong."Chỉ bất quá, trừ cấp D trở xuống súng bên ngoài, cái khác đều không có cơ hội thử qua."

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel không chút do dự đi lên trước, cầm xuống cao giai cấp S quang tử súng, "Cái này, ngươi cảm thấy ngươi được không?"

"Chưa thử qua."

Khương Daniel sững sờ.

Không phải đi hoặc không được, mà là chưa thử qua, điều này đại biểu hắn đối năng lực bản thân tự tin. Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt kích động, Khương Daniel đối với hắn phần tự tin này lại mê muội mấy phần.

Không hổ là hắn coi trọng người.

"Vậy ngươi thử một chút đi." Khương Daniel đem súng đưa cho hắn, vịn qua hắn vai, để hắn đối mặt với mười mét chỗ xa bia ngắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy trĩu nặng súng, hít một hơi thật sâu, an định tâm thần bắt đầu ngưng tụ tinh thần lực, không đầy một lát, thân thương sáng lên màu lam ánh sáng, nói rõ tinh thần hệ thống chuyển tiếp đã bị khởi động. Ung Thánh Hựu nheo lại mắt đơn, hết sức chăm chú mà nhìn chằm chằm vào trước mắt bia ngắm, bóp cò súng.

Dùng tinh thần lực ngưng tụ mà thành đạn nhanh chóng thoát ly nòng súng, cùng lúc đó, một cỗ sự đả kích không nhỏ sóng thuận tinh thần kết nối đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức mây. Ung Thánh Hựu không có hoảng, cấp tốc dùng tinh thần xúc tu chải vuốt làm dịu ý thức trong mây sóng xung kích, đưa nó tách ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng thở ra, buông xuống trong tay súng, khóe môi nhếch lên nụ cười thản nhiên.

Hắn thành công.

Khương Daniel thấy có chút ngốc, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu gọi mình vài tiếng mới phản ứng được. Hắn vừa mới thế mà bị Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung cho mê tâm thần, nhưng cái này không thể trách hắn, trách chỉ có thể trách tại Ung Thánh Hựu quá đẹp.

Khương Daniel đưa tay chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu vai, biểu lộ có chút vi diệu nói: "Có thể thành công bắn ra đạn rất đáng gờm, chứng minh thực lực của ngươi tối thiểu tại cấp S trở lên trình độ, nhưng là thương pháp của ngươi nhưng phải lại muốn cố gắng nhiều hơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận Khương Daniel ánh mắt nhìn sang, cách đó không xa, bia ngắm thành tích biểu hiện tại thấu bình phong bên trên ——

Bắn không trúng bia.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng đỏ mặt, nhỏ giọng biện giải cho mình: "Ta là lần đầu tiên dùng lực phản chấn mạnh như vậy súng, có chút không quen, ta tại dẫn đường trường học bắn bia thành tích không kém."

Khương Daniel đình chỉ cười, ngẩng đầu vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, "Không có việc gì, về sau còn nhiều cơ hội luyện tập, ta đem mật mã nói cho ngươi, ngươi nhàm chán thời điểm liền để giết thời gian đi."

Từ hồi ức thoát thân, lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắn ra súng bên trong viên đạn cuối cùng, bia ngắm thành tích đồng thời xuất hiện tại thấu bình phong bên trên ——

Mười phát chính trúng hồng tâm.

Một trận tiếng vỗ tay từ phía sau truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống súng, quay người mặt đối với người tới.

"Hôm nay làm sao sớm như vậy?"

Người đến là Khương Daniel, bình thường thời gian này hắn hẳn là còn đang bận trong quân sự vụ bận tối mày tối mặt, không có đến ban đêm bảy tám điểm là sẽ không trở về.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời hắn, chỉ là đi đến bên cạnh hắn, điều ra hắn tuần lễ này luyện tập thành quả.

"Không tệ, tiến bộ thần tốc a." Khương Daniel nhìn xem từng cái đạt tiêu chuẩn số liệu, hài lòng gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai, "Quen thuộc liền lên tay." Hắn quay người đóng lại mô phỏng huấn luyện, lại hỏi một lần, "Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta, sáng nay làm sao sớm như vậy trở về, có chuyện gì không?"

"Nơi này là nhà ta, không có chuyện thì không thể trở về sao?" Khương Daniel biểu lộ giống như cười mà không phải cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nghẹn lời, nói đến cũng đúng, người ta yêu lúc nào về nhà liền lúc nào về nhà, hắn không phải hỏi lý do cũng có chút kỳ quái.

"Nếu như ta nói ta là bởi vì nghĩ ngươi mới trở về đây này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lườm hắn một cái, "Bệnh tâm thần."

Khương Daniel thoải mái cười to, đại thủ kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu vai, "Được rồi, không nói đùa, ta trở về là vì muốn cho ngươi cái này."

Khương Daniel từ trước ngực trong túi móc ra một cái lòng bàn tay màn hình.

"Đây là... ?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc tiếp nhận.

Khương Daniel nhẹ điểm một cái màn hình, thấu bình phong phía trên thình lình xuất hiện Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ, còn có quan hệ với hắn tất cả tư liệu.

"Ngươi đăng ký thỉnh cầu qua, đây là quân đế quốc căn cứ chính xác kiện, vừa mới phát hạ tới. Từ hôm nay trở đi, ngươi liền chính thức trở thành ta danh hạ dẫn đường, đồng thời cũng là ta dẫn đầu quân hạm đội hạ một viên."

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, nắm chặt trong tay giấy chứng nhận, cảm giác còn có một chút không chân thực.

Có một ngày, hắn thế mà thật sẽ cùng một cái lính gác đăng ký, còn gia nhập quân đế quốc. Giờ này khắc này, hắn vẫn như cũ đang hoài nghi, đây hết thảy, phải chăng chỉ là một giấc mộng? Chờ hắn tỉnh lại về sau, hết thảy liền sẽ hóa thành hư hữu, tan thành mây khói.

Gặp hắn còn đang ngẩn người, Khương Daniel lấy cùi chỏ thọc vai của hắn, "Đừng sững sờ, mau đưa giấy chứng nhận phóng tới tay ngươi cổ tay đánh dấu bên trên."

Ung Thánh Hựu chiếu vào Khương Daniel làm, đem giấy chứng nhận bày tới cổ tay đánh dấu phía trên. Thấu bình phong nhanh chóng quét hình qua trên tay hắn đánh dấu, xác nhận tư liệu không sai về sau hiển hiện "UNLOCK" chữ, một giây sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay đánh dấu liền biến mất.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc xanh mắt to, xoa lên nguyên bản khắc lấy đánh dấu ấn ký làn da, quay đầu không thể tin nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

"Đánh dấu... Không gặp rồi?"

Khương Daniel cầm qua Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay căn cứ chính xác kiện, phóng tới trên lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng lung lay, giống như là làm ảo thuật, giấy chứng nhận đột nhiên chuyển đổi thành một cái lớn chừng ngón cái ngân sắc treo biển hành nghề, bề ngoài xem ra liền cùng một cái hạng trụy không có gì khác biệt. Khương Daniel xuất ra một đầu ngân liên, xuyên qua mặt dây chuyền, nghiêng thân đưa nó nhẹ nhàng mang tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ.

"Từ hôm nay trở đi, nó đem cùng tinh thần lực của ngươi cùng tồn vong. Chỉ cần ngươi vừa chết, dây chuyền liền sẽ cùng theo biến mất, bao quát ngươi tại trong đế quốc chỗ có thân phận tư liệu."

Khương Daniel đứng thẳng thân, yên lặng nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, cười tuyên bố: "Hoan nghênh gia nhập quân đế quốc, hướng đạo của ta."

>>>>>>>>>

*

Chính thức đăng ký trở thành Khương Daniel dẫn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác cùng trước đó cũng không có gì khác biệt. Hắn hay là đồng dạng đợi tại Khương Daniel trong nhà, nhàm chán thời điểm liền đi luyện một chút bia, ngẫu nhiên cùng Khương Daniel ra ngoài lộ mặt, mặc kệ là tại cái dạng gì trường hợp, không cần hắn mở miệng, Khương Daniel liền có thể rất tốt chưởng khống hết thảy, trên cơ bản, hắn liền chỉ cần lẳng lặng đợi ở bên cạnh hắn liền tốt.

Thật muốn nói có cái gì không giống, đại khái là tâm cảnh của hắn a? Hắn luôn cảm thấy, hắn cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ trong đó, giống như có chỗ nào... Không giống nhau lắm rồi?

Đăng ký hoàn thành hôm sau, Khương Daniel liền mang theo hắn đến quân hạm bộ đội trụ sở huấn luyện chào hỏi. Khương Daniel phụ trách dẫn đầu chính là hạm đội thứ nhất, đồng thời cũng là đế quốc thực lực kiên cường nhất lính tác chiến. Liên quan tới Khương Daniel tìm tới dẫn đường sự tình, bọn hắn hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cũng nghe được một chút phong thanh, chỉ là mấy ngày nay Khương Daniel cũng không có cái gì tỏ thái độ, tất cả mọi người coi là chuyện này chỉ là không biết nơi nào truyền tới lời đồn đại, không nghĩ tới hôm nay, Khương Daniel thế mà tự mình đem người mang ra.

Trên đường đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận lấy từ bốn phương tám hướng quăng tới dò xét ánh mắt, nhìn không chớp mắt đi theo Khương Daniel đi, biểu lộ bình tĩnh nghe hắn giới thiệu với hắn có quan hệ với bọn hắn hạm đội tư liệu cơ bản còn có sân huấn luyện thiết bị. Cuối cùng, Khương Daniel mới mang theo hắn đi đến trước mặt mọi người, dùng không lớn không nhỏ âm thanh lượng giới thiệu nói: "Tin tưởng mọi người cũng nghe đến tin tức, vị này là hướng đạo của ta, gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, từ hôm nay trở đi chính thức gia nhập chúng ta, thành vì hạm đội chúng ta một viên, hi vọng mọi người có thể cùng hắn hảo hảo ở chung."

"Khương Tướng quân!" Trong đội ngũ, một cấp A lính gác giơ tay lên.

"Nói."

"Tướng quân, theo ta chỗ nghe được, Ung dẫn đường là hạm đội thứ năm Ung Thiên Tần tướng quân nhi tử, là một vị cấp D dẫn đường, mời hỏi lời đồn đại này là thật sao?"

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, cũng không giấu diếm ý tứ, "Vâng."

Cái này vừa nói, hạm người trong đội thần sắc bắt đầu lắc lư bất an, quay đầu xì xào bàn tán, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lại thêm mấy phần không thân thiện.

"Tướng quân, chúng ta hạm đội thứ nhất bên trong quân nhân đều là cấp S cùng cấp A tinh anh lính gác cùng dẫn đường, để một cái cấp D dẫn đường gia nhập chúng ta phải chăng có chút không lắm thỏa đáng?"

Khương Daniel quay đầu liếc mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy thần sắc hắn như thường, cũng không nhận được những này châm chọc ngôn ngữ ảnh hưởng, lúc này mới quay đầu yên lòng nói: "Đây là quân lệnh, ta tự có ta suy tính, chống lại người quân lệnh xử trí. Hoặc là, có ý kiến người, có thể ra cùng ta đánh một trận."

Nghe thấy lời này, hạm người trong đội nháy mắt nghiêm, cùng kêu lên nói: "Tướng quân, chúng ta không dám."

Khương Daniel hài lòng gật đầu, lại nói một câu: "Ta biết các ngươi đều đối Thánh Hựu năng lực đẳng cấp có chất vấn, nhưng ta hi nhìn các ngươi có thể buông xuống thành kiến, thực lực cùng đẳng cấp không phải một cái trạm canh gác hướng cùng dẫn đường toàn bộ, trọng yếu chính là bọn ngươi như thế nào đi đối đãi đối phương. Còn có, nếu để cho ta biết Thánh Hựu tại quân hạm bên trong bị ủy khuất gì, toàn bộ các ngươi người đều cho ta ăn không hết ôm lấy đi!"

"Vâng, tướng quân!"

Ngồi lên trở về phi thuyền thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nâng má, biểu lộ có chút bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Ngươi vừa mới nói như vậy, những cái kia bọn thuộc hạ đoán chừng đều coi ta là thành dựa vào quan hệ đi cửa sau lính nhảy dù."

Khương Daniel quay đầu cười cười nói: "Ngươi không phải sao?"

"..." Tốt a, thật sự là hắn là.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, đổi tư thế, thần sắc có chút nghiêm túc, "Ta nói thật, ngươi dạng này thật được không? Những cái kia thuộc hạ có thể hay không cho là ngươi là một cái công và tư không phân người a? Ngươi tốt xấu là chiến hạm đội thủ Tịch tướng quân, cái này không có tổn hại ngươi tại trong quân đội thiết lập hình tượng sao?"

Khương Daniel thở dài, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến trước mặt mình đến, nhìn thẳng hắn, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi hẳn phải biết ngươi không có khả năng giấu diếm thực lực của ngươi cả một đời."

"... Ta biết."

"Cho nên, bọn hắn sớm muộn đều sẽ biết, đến lúc đó, liền sẽ không có người đối ngươi có bất kỳ thành kiến. Đương nhiên, nếu như ngươi có thể tại bọn hắn phát hiện trước đó liền bác phải tín nhiệm của bọn hắn, kia là không thể tốt hơn."

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc có chút khó khăn, "... Ta tận lực. Ngươi biết, ta không quá sẽ cùng người khác ở chung."

Hắn đã thành thói quen đem mình cùng những người khác ngăn cách ra, kết giao bằng hữu cùng người khác chuyện trò vui vẻ loại sự tình này, hắn thực tại không làm được.

"Không có việc gì, từ từ sẽ đến." Khương Daniel đem người kéo vào trong ngực, an ủi tính vuốt vuốt hắn phần gáy, giọng mang ý cười ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nói: "Kỳ thật, để ngươi gia nhập hạm đội của ta chuyện này, ta không phủ nhận ta có tư tâm. Bởi vì ta nghĩ Thiên Thiên nhìn thấy ngươi, đem ngươi mang ở bên cạnh ta, một tấc cũng không rời."

Khương Daniel tiến lên trước, tại khóe miệng của hắn bên cạnh hôn một chút.

"Cho nên Thánh Hựu, nhanh lên tiếp nhận ta đi. Lại nhịn xuống đi, ta khó đảm bảo có một ngày ta sẽ hổ đói nhào sói, nhào tới đem ngươi ăn xong lau sạch."

Khương Daniel ấm áp thổ tức phun tại cần cổ hắn, hạ thân cứng chắc như có như không mài cọ lấy hắn, để Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt đỏ mặt, gấp vội vươn tay đẩy hắn ra.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi... Ngươi đã nói không ép buộc ta!"

Khương Daniel vô tội nháy mắt mấy cái, "Ta không có tại ép buộc ngươi a, ta đây là tại you nghi ngờ ngươi."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel còn lè lưỡi liếm liếm môi, để Ung Thánh Hựu huyết khí lập tức xông trên trán, cuống quít tránh đi ánh mắt, quay người đem mình nhốt vào trong phi thuyền trong phòng nghỉ, bóng lưng xem ra lại giống là có chút tại chạy trối chết.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa lưng vào cửa phòng nghỉ ngơi, thở phì phò bình phục ngực cấp tốc khiêu động trái tim. Nghĩ đến vừa mới tình cảnh, hắn hỏng bét nghĩ, làm sao bây giờ? Hắn cảm thấy vừa mới Khương Daniel, xem ra thế mà thật đáng chết gợi cảm.

"Cái gì đen trạm gác ngầm binh... Căn bản chính là một kẻ lưu manh nha..."

Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm thầm thì, ý đồ thuyết phục mình vừa mới đây chẳng qua là ảo giác của hắn, nhưng càng là kiếm cớ, càng là để cho mình tiến vào ngõ cụt.

Cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ nhắm mắt lại, dứt khoát không nghĩ.

Liền... Coi như làm cái gì sự tình cũng chưa từng xảy ra tốt!

>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

【 Dan Ung 】Faked 6th Chapter

Càng văn.

Đăng nhiều kỳ, dự tính mười chương bên trong hoàn tất.

Tiền văn mời đâm mục lục, số hiệu 44.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi.

Cược bo thật không tốt, hao tổn tinh thần lại thương thân.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【6 】

*

Vì mau chóng dung hợp hạm đội thứ nhất không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu xế chiều đi lội sân huấn luyện mô phỏng mấy trận chiến đấu diễn tập.

Vì không bại lộ mình, hắn một mực phải đem tinh thần lực chuyển vận lượng khống chế tại cấp D trở xuống, có lẽ là tại Khương Daniel bên người đợi tốt một đoạn thời gian quan hệ, hắn đã rất lâu không có tận lực kiềm chế tinh thần lực của mình, lúc này thế mà cảm thấy có chút phí sức.

Chính như Khương Daniel nói tới, hạm đội thứ nhất là bọn hắn quân đế quốc bộ đội tinh anh, mỗi một cái lính gác cùng dẫn đường đều là trải qua chuyên nghiệp huấn luyện đặc thù quân nhân, tinh thần lực cùng thực lực đều tại nhất định tiêu chuẩn bên trên, cả cuộc chiến đấu diễn tập xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu phải tốn hao khí lực thật là lớn mới có thể miễn cưỡng đuổi theo động tác của bọn hắn cùng năng lực phản ứng.

Giờ khắc này, hắn đột nhiên hối hận mình tại sao phải cố chấp như vậy giấu diếm thực lực, quả thực là tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ. Nhưng là nghĩ thì nghĩ, một giây sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhận mệnh nhấc lên trên tay quang tử súng cùng các đội viên tại chiến trường mô phỏng bên trên tiếp tục xông pha chiến đấu.

Có lẽ là nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu luyện tập bộ dáng quá liều mạng, người trong đội mặc dù nhìn hắn vẫn còn có chút bất mãn, nhưng tối thiểu thiếu gièm pha cùng kỳ thị. Kết quả này đã thật to vượt quá Ung Thánh Hựu đoán trước, hắn coi là ít nhất phải hoa bên trên một tháng mới có thể để cho những người này tiếp nhận hắn, hiện tại xem ra, đoán chừng thời gian nửa tháng cũng không dùng tới.

Thật vất vả kết thúc diễn tập, về đến nhà Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức co quắp tiến ghế sô pha bên trong, mệt mỏi một ngón tay đều không muốn động. Khương Daniel trở về thời điểm, nhìn thấy liền là một bộ nằm trên ghế sa lon hoạt thi thể.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Từ khi trước mấy ngày Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel tuổi tác so hắn nhỏ hơn một tuổi về sau, liền quả thực là muốn Khương Daniel đem đối với hắn xưng hô đổi thành "Thánh Hựu ca", nói là cái gì quân có quân quy, gia có gia quy, tại trong quân đội muốn theo quân hàm hô, trong nhà liền muốn theo tuổi tác bối phận hô.

Đối với cái này, Khương Daniel cũng không có ý kiến gì. Với hắn mà nói, kêu cái gì đều như thế, trọng yếu nhất là Ung Thánh Hựu thích. Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu cũng xác thực so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi, gọi ca cũng không có gì không đúng.

"Ngươi trở về..." Hoạt thi thể hữu khí vô lực ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel nín cười, tiến lên đem người từ ghế sô pha bên trong vớt lên. Sáng hôm nay Khương Daniel thu được tổng chỉ huy quan mệnh lệnh, muốn hắn đến quân đội tổng bộ họp đi, lúc này trên thân còn mặc chính thức quân trang, tóc cũng bị quy củ chải lên, cùng bình thường du côn du côn dáng vẻ hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Quả nhiên vẫn là người dựa vào ăn mặc a, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng tối tối nhả rãnh.

"Hôm nay đi cái kia chơi đùa lung tung rồi?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Sân huấn luyện, tham gia ba cuộc chiến đấu diễn tập."

"Vất vả." Khương Daniel đưa tay giúp hắn vuốt vuốt cứng đờ vai, Ung Thánh Hựu đau nhức ngâm một tiếng, một ngày cảm giác mệt nhọc nháy mắt phun lên, để cả người hắn mềm oặt phủ lên Khương Daniel trên thân, không muốn nhúc nhích.

Mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy Khương Daniel mở miệng nói: "Ta hôm nay tại tổng bộ, gặp ngươi phụ thân."

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cứng đờ, sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ.

Buổi sáng nghe Khương Daniel nói, hôm nay hội nghị này chỉ triệu tập tứ tinh quân hàm trở lên người, mà phụ thân hắn thân là ngũ tinh tướng quân, tự nhiên cũng là nhận triệu tập một thành viên trong đó, hai người bọn hắn sẽ thấy phía trên cũng không kỳ quái.

"... Sau đó thì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện cổ họng khô khô khốc chát chát, có chút khàn khàn.

"Hắn biết đạo chuyện của chúng ta, còn đặc địa chạy tới cùng ta chào hỏi, nói là muốn tìm cái thời gian bái phỏng ta."

"Ngươi trả lời thế nào?"

"Ta nói, không cần làm phiền nhạc phụ, ta sẽ tại gần đây bên trong tìm cái thời gian mang lên ngươi cùng một chỗ đến nhà bái phỏng."

Khương Daniel hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có nghe nói Ung Thánh Hựu tại Ung nhà chỗ gặp đãi ngộ, mặc dù hắn đối Ung nhà cũng không có bao nhiêu hảo cảm, nhưng nhìn tại người kia là Ung Thánh Hựu phụ thân phân thượng, mặt mũi vẫn là muốn cho, đem quan hệ làm cho xấu hổ đối với song phương đều không có chỗ tốt.

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, thật lâu không nói gì. Hắn cùng quan hệ của cha sớm tại mấy năm trước liền đã hàng nhập điểm đóng băng, cũng chỉ thiếu kém thoát ly phụ tử quan hệ, mà phụ thân hắn cũng từ đầu đến cuối không chịu thừa nhận hắn đứa con trai này tồn tại. Dạng này hắn, có tư cách bước vào Ung nhà đại môn sao?

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng gọi.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào, Khương Daniel thăm dò tính nói: "Nếu như ngươi không muốn đi, ta có thể một người đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có phản ứng, hắn lắc đầu, nói: "Không có việc gì, ta đi. Lúc nào đi?"

"Buổi sáng ngày mai?"

"Được."

"Ừm, vậy ta để người thông tri Ung nhà, sáng sớm ngày mai liền xuất phát."

Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng gật đầu, tâm tư đều thần du đến một bên khác đi, cũng không biết có nghe hay không thấy Khương Daniel nói lời.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi tắm rửa sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại, lúc này mới nghĩ từ bản thân từ vừa vừa trở về vẫn co quắp đến hiện tại, toàn thân cao thấp đều là mùi mồ hôi, có chút lúng túng bò bò đầu, "Còn không có..."

"Vậy thì thật là tốt, ta cũng còn không có." Khương Daniel cười mở, xoay người một thanh ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hai chân nháy mắt cách mặt đất Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp phản ứng, kinh hoảng "A" một chút, vô ý thức đem hai tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cái cổ đến ổn định thân thể.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt Khương Daniel.

"Mang ngươi cùng đi tắm rửa a." Khương Daniel chớp chớp vô tội hai mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong cả người đều không tốt, vội vàng giãy dụa tứ chi muốn tránh thoát mở Khương Daniel ôm ấp.

"Không cần làm phiền ngươi! Chính ta tẩy!"

"Không cần phải khách khí, chúng ta đều đã là trèo lên ký quá quan hệ, làm gì như thế xa lạ?"

"Thế nhưng là chúng ta còn không có khóa lại a!"

"Vậy liền thừa dịp hôm nay khóa lại đi."

"Ngươi... ! Thả ta xuống!" Ung Thánh Hựu một cái xoay người, hai chân rốt cục lần nữa trở về mặt đất. Hắn chỉ vào Khương Daniel cái mũi uy hiếp nói: "Ta cảnh cáo ngươi không được qua đây, qua tới, ta... Ta liền cáo ngươi fei lễ!"

Khương Daniel hai tay cắm vào túi, buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi là ta danh chính ngôn thuận đăng ký dẫn đường, khóa lại thiên kinh Nghĩa."

"Tổng... Tóm lại ngươi không được qua đây!" Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng nhanh như chớp xông lên lầu, cầm qua đổi giặt quần áo, xông vào phòng tắm, khóa lại cửa, động tác một mạch mà thành, tựa như sau lưng có cái gì ăn người quái vật.

Khương Daniel cười mở, chậm ung dung đi theo, nghe thấy phòng tắm truyền đến tiếng nước, hắn đi tới cửa trước, định trụ bước chân.

Đang tắm Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên nghe thấy ngoài cửa tiếng bước chân, hắn ngừng thở nhìn chòng chọc vào khóa cửa, phỏng đoán lấy Khương Daniel có thể hay không đột nhiên cạy mở khóa, sau đó xông tới đến cái Bá Vương ngạnh thượng cung. Nhưng đợi rất lâu, ngoài cửa cũng không có động tĩnh.

Hồi lâu, hắn nghe thấy một tiếng âm thanh ầm ĩ, giống là có người nhẹ nhàng dựa vào cửa phòng tắm tấm, sau đó, hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel thanh âm ung dung truyền đến, "Chuyện ngày mai chớ khẩn trương, có ta tại, không có chuyện gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác dừng lại, giờ mới hiểu được tới, vừa mới Khương Daniel cử động đều là vì chậm giải tâm tình của hắn, để cho hắn không muốn quá để ý chuyện ngày mai. Một cỗ chua xót phun lên mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức cắn môi dưới, trong lòng không hiểu có một ti xúc động cho.

Đây là Khương Daniel đặc hữu ôn nhu, mà lại, chỉ đối với hắn.

Giờ khắc này, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, chỉ cần có Khương Daniel tại, hắn liền có thể lần nữa lấy dũng khí, đi đối mặt hắn quá khứ khúc mắc.

Cái này cũng là lần đầu tiên, Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra loại ý nghĩ này ——

Có thể trở thành Khương Daniel dẫn đường, có lẽ không phải một chuyện xấu.

>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Buổi sáng hôm sau, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có lề mề bao lâu, sớm liền đứng dậy xuất phát đến Ung nhà đại trạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ quay xong khoang thuyền đi tới, hít một hơi thật sâu, đứng tại trước cổng chính do dự không tiến. Ngược lại là phía sau cửa người suất phát hiện ra trước hắn đến, vội vàng mở cửa.

"Ung thiếu gia!"

"Trần mụ." Trông thấy phía sau cửa người, Ung thiếu gia lễ phép gật gật đầu.

"Thiếu gia, ngươi đã rất lâu không trở về." Trần mụ hốc mắt có chút hiện nước mắt, chấp lên hắn nhẹ tay nhẹ chụp chụp."Những năm này ngươi chịu khổ."

"Sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, không biết nên làm sao mặt đối người trước mắt mới tốt. Lúc trước hắn tại Ung nhà gặp lời nói lạnh nhạt thời điểm, Trần mụ là một cái duy nhất đối với hắn thả ra quan tâm người, nhưng là bởi vì để ý người chung quanh ánh mắt, nàng cũng chỉ dám thừa dịp không ai chú ý thời điểm vụng trộm an ủi hắn vài câu. Đối với nàng, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là cảm kích, nhưng hắn tại lúc còn rất nhỏ liền rời khỏi nhà, giờ phút này thực tại là không cách nào đối nàng sinh ra quá nhiều cảm giác thân thiết, cùng người khác xa cách quen hắn cũng không hiểu phải làm như thế nào đáp lại nhiệt tình của nàng.

Giống như là nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ, Trần mụ thức thời vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, "Lão gia cùng phu nhân đã ở bên trong chờ, mau vào đi."

"Ừm."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khẩn trương, bước chân chậm rãi cùng tại Trần mụ đằng sau. Từ khi hắn được đưa vào dẫn đường trường học về sau, hắn đã có hơn mười năm chưa từng trở về. Trong nhà cục bộ cùng bài trí cũng không có bao nhiêu cải biến, để hắn cảm giác vừa quen thuộc lại vừa xa lạ. Nhưng càng có thể buồn chính là, sự tình cách nhiều năm về đến nhà, hắn lại một chút cũng không cảm giác được cái gọi là cùng người thân cửu biệt trùng phùng cái chủng loại kia vui thích cùng cảm động.

Tiến đến phòng khách, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhìn thấy ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon hai bộ thân ảnh quen thuộc.

Hắn bước chân dừng lại, có chút lúng túng mở miệng, "... Phụ thân, mẫu thân."

Nhiều năm không gặp, cha mẹ của hắn đã rút đi năm trước trẻ tuổi bộ dáng, thành tóc trắng xoá lão nhân, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn như cũ sáng ngời có thần, lão thần tại tại.

"Khương Tướng quân đâu?" Ung cha dùng giọng trầm thấp mở miệng, trực tiếp vượt qua Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi, phảng phất coi như không có nghe thấy đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thất vọng ảm hạ đôi mắt, cứng nhắc trả lời: "... Hắn tại bên ngoài , chờ một chút liền tiến đến."

"Ừm."

Ung cha trầm thấp lên tiếng về sau, liền không nói gì thêm. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải, con mắt trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm sàn nhà , mặc cho lúng túng trầm mặc tràn ngập toàn bộ không gian.

Ngược lại là Ung mẫu thay đổi trước đó đối Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ, vui vẻ đứng người lên hoan nghênh hắn, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi rốt cục trở về, hai chúng ta lão mấy năm này nhưng nhớ ngươi!"

Tại Ung mẫu nghĩ lên trước ôm lấy hắn trước một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức lui về sau một bước, để Ung mẫu vồ hụt, cả người lúng túng đứng tại chỗ, nâng tại không trung tay không biết nên như thế nào sắp đặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng giật nảy mình, hắn vừa mới động tác hoàn toàn chính là vô ý thức cử động, cũng không phải là cố ý. Nhưng cái này không thể trách hắn, dù sao, hắn đối nữ nhân trước mắt ấn tượng, còn dừng lại tại hắn phân hoá thành dẫn đường một đêm kia, nàng phẫn hận đấm bụng của mình lớn tiếng trách cứ nói: "Ta cái này bất tranh khí bụng, làm sao liền sinh một cái đồ bỏ đi? !"

Cho nên, không thể trách hắn. Hắn thậm chí không biết nữ nhân này trước mắt trừ cống hiến một viên loạn tử bên ngoài, phải chăng có thể coi là mẹ của hắn.

Một bên, Ung mẫu lúng túng thả tay xuống, nói: "Nhất định là ngươi quá lâu không trở về, cảm thấy lạ lẫm đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc, không bình luận.

"Ài, không nói cái này." Ung mẫu giống như là đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, trên mặt đột nhiên lập tức treo lên thật to xán lạn tiếu dung."Thánh Hựu a, ta nghe nói ngươi đã cùng Khương Tướng quân đăng ký rồi?" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi gật đầu, nàng lại tiếp lấy xuống dưới nói ra: "Ngươi đây chính là tìm được người tốt nhà a! Ngươi có biết hay không Khương Tướng quân mặc dù tuổi còn trẻ, nhưng lại nhiều lần lập nên quang vinh chiến tích, là cái hiếm có nhân tài a! Mặc dù ngươi không nên thân, nhưng có thể có như thế một cái con rể tốt, chúng ta Ung nhà cũng coi là làm rạng rỡ tổ tông. Ngươi a, làm người ta dẫn đường, nhưng phải phải thật tốt phục thị người ta, cũng cho phụ thân ngươi nói tốt hơn lời nói, kiếm chút mặt mũi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng nhìn về Ung mẫu, dưới đáy lòng cười lạnh một tiếng.

Hắn vốn cho là hơn mười năm thời gian có lẽ có thể cải biến một người tính cách, thậm chí là đối một sự kiện cách nhìn, nhưng xem ra, cái này giả thiết tựa hồ cũng không thích hợp tại cha mẹ của hắn trên thân. Nhiều năm không gặp, bọn hắn hay là đồng dạng xem thường hắn, hay là đồng dạng coi trọng thế lực cùng quyền thế, coi trọng nhất là cái gọi là Ung nhà mặt mũi.

Không phải sao, mẫu thân hắn không phải liền là thấy hắn bàng đến người giàu có, muốn hắn nhiều hơn nịnh bợ người ta ý tứ sao?

Đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu sinh lòng lên một cỗ bực bội, lần nữa nhận biết đến thân nhân hai chữ này đối với hắn mà nói là một cái cỡ nào hít thở không thông tồn tại, để hắn muốn quay người thoát đi, một giây đều không muốn ở chỗ này chờ lâu. Thẳng đến một cái tay ôm bên trên hắn vai, mới khiến cho hắn bỏ đi ý nghĩ này.

"Ung bá phụ tốt, Ung bá mẫu tốt. Không có ý tứ, ta tới chậm." Khương Daniel có chút xoay người, lễ phép cười cùng cha mẹ của hắn chào hỏi.

"Khương Tướng quân, ngươi đến rồi!" Ung mẫu nháy mắt thay đổi lấy lòng cười, nhiệt tình đem người kéo đến ghế sô pha bên trong ngồi xuống."Chúng ta nơi này cũng không có gì có thể chiêu đãi, liền chỉ có một ít đơn giản nước trà cùng bánh ngọt, còn mời Khương Tướng quân nhiều hơn đảm đương."

"Không có việc gì, tùy ý liền tốt." Khương Daniel cười cười, hư ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, mang theo người thích ý áp vào ghế sô pha bên trong. Phát giác được người trong ngực cứng đờ, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng giúp hắn xoa eo, muốn để hắn thả lỏng một ít, đừng như thế căng cứng.

Nhìn Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu thân mật cử động, Ung mẫu hai mắt lại sáng mấy phần. Nguyên bản nàng còn lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là đùa nghịch thủ đoạn gì mới có biện pháp cùng Khương Daniel đăng ký, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu thực lực này đẳng cấp, đừng nói là đen trạm gác ngầm binh, liền ngay cả cấp C lính gác đều chướng mắt hắn. Nhưng lúc này thoạt nhìn là có thể yên tâm, mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu là thế nào trèo lên Khương Daniel, chỉ muốn người ta thích là được.

Lúc này, hồi lâu đều không nói lời nào Ung cha rốt cục mở miệng, "Khương Tướng quân, lần này còn làm phiền phiền ngươi tự mình đến đây, thật sự là tạ ơn."

"Không có việc gì, hẳn là. Nghe qua Ung nhà đời đời kiếp kiếp chiến tích hiển hách, mỗi một vị đều là hiệu mệnh tại đế quốc trung tướng, có thể có cơ hội đến nhà bái phỏng hẳn là vãn bối vinh hạnh mới đúng."

Khương Daniel những lời này đã không kiêu ngạo tự mãn, lại không xốc nổi tán thưởng Ung nhà một phen, để Ung cha rất là hài lòng, nét mặt biểu lộ một vòng nụ cười nhàn nhạt.

"Khương Tướng quân khách khí."

"Không có việc gì, các ngươi có thể sinh ra giống Thánh Hựu ca dạng này nhân tài ưu tú, ta mới hẳn là phải thật tốt cảm kích các ngươi."

Nghe vậy, Ung cha cùng Ung mẫu trên mặt biểu lộ đều cương một chút.

"Cái kia..." Ung cha có chút do dự mở miệng."Nhà chúng ta Thánh Hựu năng lực tướng quân ngươi hẳn là có sớm có nghe thấy mới đúng, ta có thể biết, ngươi vì sao lại lựa chọn Thánh Hựu đâu... ?"

Đây là Ung cha cho tới nay đều phi thường tò mò một điểm, hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel nếu không phải là con mắt mù, lại bằng không liền là căn bản không đem dẫn đường coi là chuyện đáng kể. Dù sao thân vì một cái đen trạm gác ngầm binh, sự cường đại của hắn căn bản cũng không cần dựa vào bất luận cái gì dẫn đường đến phụ tá. Nhưng cái này cũng không thể nào nói nổi, thân vì một cái cường đại lính gác, ai không muốn muốn một cái đồng dạng cường đại dẫn đường, mới có thể tôn lên bên trên mình đâu?

"Ta vừa mới không phải đã nói rồi sao? Bởi vì vì con của các ngươi là cái phi thường nhân tài ưu tú." Khương Daniel lần nữa cường điệu.

Phảng phất là nghe Khương Daniel nói cái gì ngoài hành tinh ngữ, cha mẹ của hắn đều dùng đến ánh mắt quái dị dò xét Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, trong lòng giống như là bao một tầng thật dày bông, buồn bực không thôi, lập tức cảm thấy hôm nay đáp ứng đến gặp bọn họ căn bản là một cái quyết định sai lầm. Hắn bị bọn hắn xem thường cũng coi như, hắn cũng sớm thành thói quen, vừa mới Khương Daniel cũng bất quá là giúp hắn nói hai câu nói, dựa vào cái gì liền muốn bị bọn hắn dùng ánh mắt như thế dò xét a?

Khương Daniel dùng hành động nói cho hắn, thực lực đẳng cấp cố nhiên trọng yếu, nhưng lại không phải quyết định một người địa vị nhất nhân tố chủ yếu. So với nhà hắn kia bị thực lực cùng quyền thế được mù hai mắt phụ mẫu, Khương Daniel là tốt hơn rất rất nhiều.

Thấy Khương Daniel còn nghĩ mở miệng nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nhíu mày, nhẹ nhàng lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh một chút Khương Daniel eo, nhỏ giọng ngăn lại, "Đủ rồi, ngậm miệng, đừng nói."

Ung mẫu tự nhiên là chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu cái tiểu động tác này, nháy mắt quá sợ hãi, vội vàng quát mắng nói: "Thánh Hựu, người ta tướng quân thế nhưng là đang giúp ngươi nói chuyện, ngươi sao có thể vô lễ như vậy? !"

Cảm giác được người trong ngực cứng đờ, Khương Daniel ngồi dậy, đem người có chút ngăn ở phía sau, cười hoà giải, "Không có việc gì, Thánh Hựu ca hắn chỉ là xấu hổ, hắn không quá quen thuộc đừng người xưng tán hắn. Dù sao..." Khương Daniel dừng một chút, ánh mắt sắc bén đảo qua hai người bọn họ mắt."Từ nhỏ đến đại, đại khái cũng không người nào nguyện ý tán thưởng hắn a?"

"Ngươi..." Ung mẫu xanh lớn hai mắt, lăng lăng nhìn xem Khương Daniel, một lát lại nói không ra lời.

Khương Daniel cười cười, giống như lơ đãng hỏi: "Kỳ thật, ta trước khi đến có nghe nói, Thánh Hựu ca có vẻ như tại rất sớm trước kia liền đã cùng Ung nhà thoát ly quan hệ?"

"Không có sự tình, tướng quân ngươi đừng lung tung tin vào lời đồn..." Ung cha lúc này cũng có chút không nhịn được cười.

"Thật sao? Nhưng ta làm sao nghe người khác nói, là Ung tướng quân ngài... Chính miệng không nhận?"

"... Khương Tướng quân, ngươi có chuyện không ngại nói thẳng, không cần quanh co lòng vòng."

Nghe thấy câu nói này, Khương Daniel dứt khoát cũng không trang. Một giây dỡ xuống khuôn mặt tươi cười, vừa mới lễ phép thân thiết không còn tồn tại, còn lại chỉ có vô tận lạnh lùng, trở mặt so lật sách còn nhanh hơn.

"Vậy được rồi, đã lời khách sáo đã nói xong, như vậy ta liền trực tiếp nói thẳng ta hôm nay ý đồ đến."

"Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca, không quan hệ của hắn thân phận bối cảnh, càng không quan hệ thực lực của hắn đẳng cấp. Đối với Thánh Hựu ca tại Ung nhà chỗ gặp đối đãi, ta cũng nhất thanh nhị sở, đương nhiên, việc nhà của các ngươi sự tình ta không thể nào hỏi đến. Nhưng là, bây giờ hắn đăng ký trở thành hướng đạo của ta, liền là người của ta, từ giờ trở đi, ta sẽ không để cho hắn lại nhận một điểm ủy khuất. Căn cứ vào tôn trọng, ta vẫn là xưng các ngài vì một tiếng nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu, nhưng xin thứ cho ta không có cách nào đem các ngươi khi thành chân chính người một nhà."

"Các ngươi không muốn Ung Thánh Hựu, ta muốn."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel liền nắm Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên, "Lời ta muốn nói dừng ở đây, hôm nay quấy rầy, chúng ta đi trước một bước."

"Chờ một chút!" Ung cha đột nhiên hô to một tiếng.

Khương Daniel dừng chân lại, nhưng không có quay đầu.

Chờ nửa ngày, mới nghe thấy Ung cha thanh âm yếu ớt từ phía sau truyền đến ——

"Gia giáo không nghiêm, Thánh Hựu liền giao cho ngươi chiếu cố vấn..."

Khương Daniel quay đầu, đưa tặng Ung cha một cái nụ cười thật to.

"Không cần ngài nói, ta cũng biết."

Lần này, Khương Daniel không quay đầu lại nữa, trực tiếp nắm tay đem người mang lên phi thuyền, quen thuộc thao tác khống chế mô bản, thiết lập tốt về nhà hướng dẫn, lên đường rời đi. Toàn bộ hành trình, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có mở miệng nói câu nào.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Khương Daniel nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, ý đồ an ủi hắn."Thật có lỗi a, vừa mới đối người nhà của ngươi nói nặng như vậy."

"Không, không có chuyện gì." Đối với người nhà của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm sớm đã lạnh thấu, vô niệm vô tưởng, cũng lại không có bất kỳ cái gì kỳ vọng.

Qua hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mở miệng nói: "Cái kia..."

"Ừm?"

"Cám ơn ngươi."

Tạ ơn hắn nguyện ý giúp hắn nói chuyện, tạ ơn hắn nguyện ý đứng ở bên phía hắn.

"Ngươi thế nhưng là hướng đạo của ta, hẳn là." Khương Daniel nhếch miệng."Huống hồ, ta nói không sai, nhà bọn hắn nhi tử là thật rất ưu tú, là bọn hắn có mắt không biết Thái Sơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Ngươi còn dám nói, nói dối cũng không đánh cái bản nháp, ta nghe đều sắp không nhịn nổi mắt trợn trắng."

"Oan uổng, ta nơi nào nói dối rồi?" Khương Daniel chớp vô tội hai mắt.

"Ngươi nói ngươi chọn ta khi ngươi dẫn đường, không quan hệ thực lực đẳng cấp, cái này chẳng lẽ không phải đang nói láo?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng chưa quên lúc trước Khương Daniel nói lời.

Hắn rõ ràng nói, hắn thích cường giả.

Quả nhiên nam nhân đều là lớn móng heo, một giây trước mới nói lời nói, một giây sau lại không thừa nhận.

"Nếu như ta thật chỉ là một cái cấp D dẫn đường, ngươi còn sẽ có khả năng coi trọng ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lườm hắn một cái.

"Ta hội."

Khương Daniel trả lời chém đinh chặt sắt, ngược lại để Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ.

"Độ phù hợp cao lính gác cùng dẫn đường kiểu gì cũng sẽ không tự chủ bị đối phương hấp dẫn, mà ta tại gặp ngươi lần đầu tiên lúc, liền thật sâu bị ngươi hấp dẫn."

Lúc ấy hầu, Khương Daniel từ tường thấp sau đứng người lên, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tiên, là hắn biết, hắn không phải người này không thể.

Có lẽ là trong mắt của hắn kiên cường, có lẽ là trên mặt hắn đạm mạc, có lẽ là trên người hắn không tự giác lộ ra đau thương, để người nhịn không được muốn đi trả giá càng nhiều tâm lực thương hắn, yêu hắn, bao dung hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nói thật." Khương Daniel vẻ mặt thành thật."Ta thích ngươi, không chỉ là bởi vì thực lực của ngươi, chỉ bởi vì ngươi là Ung Thánh Hựu, độc nhất vô nhị, ai cũng không thể thay thế."

"Cho nên, tin tưởng ta, được không?" Khương Daniel hướng hắn đưa tay ra , chờ đợi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, thẳng tắp nhìn tiến trong mắt của hắn, Khương Daniel cũng không tránh né ánh mắt, cùng hắn nhìn nhau.

Hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhả ra, "Hừ, nam nhân đều là lớn móng heo."

Hắn hướng phía trước vượt một bước, dắt lên Khương Daniel tay, một mực nắm chặt, không có buông ra.

>>>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

*

Sau ba tháng.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng quen thuộc quân đội sinh hoạt làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, có lẽ là dần dần quen thuộc, hạm đội thứ nhất người cũng bắt đầu chậm rãi tiếp nhận hắn, đã không có mới đến thời điểm địch ý, thậm chí có thể nói là chung đụng được rất hòa hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kinh ngạc, hạm đội thứ nhất bên trên lính gác cùng dẫn đường hoàn toàn không giống hắn dĩ vãng tại dẫn đường trong trường học tiếp xúc qua như thế, có phi thường cường đại cạnh tranh ý thức cùng thắng bại muốn, tương phản, bọn hắn càng để ý cùng các đội viên ở giữa ở chung cùng ràng buộc. Xác nhận qua Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là loại kia dối trá dựa vào bấu víu quan hệ người, làm việc cũng dị thường nghiêm túc về sau, bọn hắn liền dỡ xuống tâm phòng, bắt đầu sẽ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cãi nhau ầm ĩ, ngẫu nhiên mở mấy cái trò đùa.

Đối với cái này, Khương Daniel hướng hắn giải thích nói: "Khác biệt hạm đội có khác biệt ở chung không khí, hạm đội của chúng ta tương đối có tình vị một điểm, dù sao dẫn đầu tướng quân của bọn hắn là ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nghĩ thầm người này thật sự là một ngày không nâng một chút mình liền toàn thân không thoải mái.

Bất quá, hắn không thể không thừa nhận Khương Daniel nói tới, hạm đội thứ nhất không khí xác thực cùng những hạm đội khác có rất lớn chênh lệch, so với những hạm đội khác bên trong nghiêm túc cùng căng cứng, Khương Daniel hạm đội càng giống là người một nhà. Trừ tại chính thức trường hợp bọn hắn vẫn như cũ sẽ giữ nghiêm quân kỷ bên ngoài, thời gian còn lại bọn hắn trên cơ bản đều sẽ buông xuống quân hàm, lấy ngang hàng lẫn nhau xưng. Khương Daniel cũng không thèm để ý chút nào thuộc hạ cùng mình nói đùa, có đôi khi ngược lại còn biết phối hợp bọn hắn về cái một đôi lời.

Trong lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo hạm đội đi ra nhiều lần nhiệm vụ, hắn vì không "Cản trở", chủ động cùng Khương Daniel yêu cầu lui ra chiến đấu tiền tuyến, làm cái phía sau màn trinh sát viên, phụ trách tại màn ảnh sau phân tích cùng báo cáo thế cục. Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực học tập rất mạnh, năng lực phân tích cũng tại thường nhân phía trên, luôn có thể tại trong thời gian nhanh nhất phân tích tốt thế cục sau đó cho ra thích hợp tình báo cùng chỉ thị. Quân hạm bên trên người đều bị hắn giật nảy mình, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù thực lực đẳng cấp thiếu bổ, nhưng tại phân tích cùng năng lực phản ứng bên trên lại nhanh nhẹn như vậy, điều này cũng làm cho hạm đội bên trên người đối với hắn thưởng thức lại nhiều hơn một phần.

Đối với dạng này hiện huống, Ung Thánh Hựu là thở dài một hơi, nguyên bản căng đến chặt chẽ tâm tình cũng dần dần buông lỏng xuống. Mấy tháng nay, hắn cũng thử nghiệm dỡ xuống lạnh lùng, thoải mái tinh thần đi cùng người ở chung. Mặc dù hắn hiện tại còn không cách nào tự nhiên cùng người chuyện trò vui vẻ, nhưng tối thiểu không bài xích đừng người chủ động tiến lên đây bắt chuyện, sẽ còn rất cố gắng cho ra đáp lại.

Trong đó, hắn cùng đồng dạng thân là trinh sát viên Lại Quan Lâm quan hệ tốt nhất. Hắn là cái cấp A lính gác, mặc dù niên kỷ so với mình nhỏ hơn vài tuổi, ngay từ đầu cũng có chút sợ người lạ. Nhưng nhận biết về sau mới phát hiện hắn cá tính sáng sủa, sức sống bắn ra bốn phía, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình cũng luôn luôn không tự chủ sẽ bị hắn lây nhiễm, cùng theo vui vẻ. Nói tóm lại, có hắn ở địa phương, liền sẽ tràn ngập vui cười.

Ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo hạm đội thứ nhất hoàn thành đối nào đó cái tinh hệ thăm dò về sau, giờ phút này đang lái tại về đế quốc hàng đồ bên trên. Tiếp nhận hướng dẫn sĩ truyền đến tư liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu xác nhận đi thuyền không sai, không có bất kỳ cái gì trở ngại về sau, hồi báo cho hướng dẫn sĩ, về sau ngửa mặt lên, dựa vào tại trong ghế nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Lợi dụng phản từ lực, Lại Quan Lâm đem cái ghế trượt đi qua, lấy cùi chỏ đụng đụng Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay.

"Thánh Hựu ca."

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra một con mắt, hững hờ đáp lại hắn.

"Kỳ thật ta có một vấn đề muốn hỏi ngươi thật lâu, không biết có thể hay không hỏi?"

"Chuyện gì?"

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản đối, Lại Quan Lâm cố lấy dũng khí hỏi: "Daniel ca vì sao lại lựa chọn ngươi làm dẫn đường a?"

"..."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rơi vào trầm mặc, Lại Quan Lâm gấp bận bịu mở miệng giải thích: "Không, không phải! Ta không có coi thường ngươi ý tứ, liền, cũng chỉ là thuần túy hiếu kì giữa các ngươi cố sự thôi! Không có khác! Thật!"

Càng giải thích càng giống như là đang giảo biện, cuối cùng Lại Quan Lâm ảo não bá bá đầu, cam chịu.

"Được rồi, Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi coi như ta không có hỏi qua đi."

Nhìn Lại Quan Lâm cái bộ dáng này, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cười ra tiếng, đưa tay vuốt vuốt đầu hắn, "Ta biết, ta không có có hiểu lầm ngươi, ta chỉ là trong lúc nhất thời không biết trả lời như thế nào ngươi thôi."

"... Thật?" Lại Quan Lâm lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu.

"Ừm."

"Vậy, vậy các ngươi là thế nào nhìn thấy mặt a?" Đã Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có sinh khí, Lại Quan Lâm vừa mới tiêu đi xuống lòng hiếu kỳ lại lần nữa chui ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư một chút, đem ngày đó tại trên sân thượng sự tình còn nguyên nói cho Lại Quan Lâm, đương nhiên, trừ bỏ Khương Daniel cố ý dùng tinh thần lực công kích hắn khúc nhạc dạo ngắn.

"Nguyên lai là vừa thấy đã yêu a!" Lại Quan Lâm hơi kinh ngạc."Không nghĩ tới bình thường nghiêm túc Daniel ca cũng sẽ có như thế lãng mạn một mặt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối Lại Quan Lâm biểu thị hết sức khinh bỉ, "Cái gì nghiêm túc? Hắn mười lần bên trong có chín lần đều không đứng đắn, người không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn là lưu manh, không phải quân đế quốc tướng quân đâu."

Lại Quan Lâm không có phản bác, chỉ là mím môi cười cười, nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi cùng Daniel ca tình cảm thật tốt."

"Tốt cái rắm..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, liền gặp Lại Quan Lâm biến sắc, gấp gáp bận bịu nhảy xuống cái ghế, quay đầu bỏ xuống một câu: "Daniel ca đến, hai người các ngươi chậm rãi trò chuyện, ta liền không làm bóng đèn hắc hắc."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, quả nhiên trông thấy Khương Daniel từ bên kia đi tới, động tác quen vê ôm qua hắn vai, quả thực là muốn gạt ra cùng hắn ngồi một cái ghế. Nếu không phải cái ghế đủ rộng miễn cưỡng nhét hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm đem người đá xuống đi.

"Làm sao? Tại cùng Quan Lâm đánh ta tiểu báo cáo?" Khương Daniel tiến lên trước tại khóe miệng của hắn hôn một cái.

"Ta nói đều là lời nói thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt Khương Daniel thân mật cử động, phải nói, từ khi ba tháng trước hắn quyết định tiếp nhận Khương Daniel về sau, liền không có lại kháng cự qua , mặc cho hắn đối với mình chân tay lóng ngóng. Bất quá cái này cũng không có nghĩa là hắn nguyện ý đáp ứng cùng Khương Daniel khóa lại, dù sao hắn đối loại sự tình này không có chút nào kinh nghiệm, còn cần một chút chuẩn bị tâm lý.

Đối với cái này, Khương Daniel cũng biểu thị tôn trọng, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu chịu tiếp nhận hắn, hắn liền đã phi thường thỏa mãn.

Hai người lại rảnh rỗi lời nói việc nhà trong chốc lát, đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu biến sắc, biểu lộ có chút thống khổ xoay người che ngực.

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel cấp tốc kịp phản ứng, ánh mắt nhất động, dùng tinh thần lực đem chu vi cửa đóng lại, không khiến người ta tiến đến.

"Thánh Hựu ca, có thể."

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu không còn hạn chế mình , mặc cho kiềm chế đã lâu tinh thần lực ngoại phóng. Không khí chung quanh đột biến, to lớn cảm giác áp bách tràn ngập mỗi một cái góc, đủ để cho người ngạt thở. Nếu là tinh thần lực không đủ cường đại người, giờ phút này ngay cả đứng đều chân đứng không vững.

Khương Daniel lấy lại bình tĩnh, triển khai tinh thần bình chướng, chậm rãi giúp Ung Thánh Hựu điều vừa, đem hắn ngoại phóng tinh thần lực chậm rãi thu về, thẳng đến đem bình chướng thu nhỏ làm bán kính một mét mới thôi. Đồng thời, Ung Thánh Hựu mèo đen tinh thần thể chống ra tinh thần khe hở, từ giữa bên cạnh nhảy ra ngoài, có chút nôn nóng không ngừng vòng quanh bình chướng lượn vòng vòng. Khương Daniel Samoyed a khuyển cũng đi theo xuất hiện, nhào tới đè lại xao động bất an mèo đen, một chút lại một chút liếm láp nó, để nó dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu, lau đi Ung Thánh Hựu mồ hôi lạnh trên trán, cau mày nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi không thể lại tiếp tục kiềm chế tinh thần lực của ngươi, tinh thần của ngươi không gian sẽ không chịu nổi áp lực."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc, không có trả lời.

Hắn trong lòng mình vô cùng rõ ràng, trong mấy tháng này, hắn có thể đè nén xuống tinh thần lực thời gian càng đổi càng ngắn. Có lẽ là hắn tại dẫn đường trường học thời điểm trường kỳ kiềm chế tinh thần lực quan hệ, để hắn hiện tại bắt đầu có tác dụng phụ, tinh thần không gian kháng ép năng lực càng ngày càng yếu kém.

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bộ này tránh bộ dáng, Khương Daniel có chút gấp, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đến cùng vì cái gì khăng khăng phải ẩn giấu thực lực của ngươi? Nếu như ngươi chỉ là không nghĩ mọi người dùng đẳng cấp thực lực để phán đoán ngươi, hiện tại đã không quan hệ đi? Ngươi nhìn, coi như tất cả mọi người là biết ngươi là cấp D dẫn đường, hay là rất nguyện ý cùng ngươi tiếp tục ở chung a! Dạng này chẳng lẽ còn chưa đủ à?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, yên lặng không đáp, giống như là đang suy nghĩ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nói chuyện a!"

Hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn vẻ mặt lo lắng Khương Daniel, thật lâu, hắn mới nguyện ý nhả ra nói: "... Không phải như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trước ngực, nghe hắn vững vàng hữu lực nhịp tim, lúc này mới cảm giác hơi nhiều một điểm an tâm.

"Kỳ thật, tại ta năng lực thức tỉnh trước kia, ta thật cũng chỉ là một cái lại phổ thông bất quá cấp D dẫn đường."

Ung Thánh Hựu liễm hạ đôi mắt, nhớ lại.

"Hơn mười năm trước, tại trở thành dẫn đường một ngày trước, ta vẫn là một cái tập vạn chúng sủng ái vào một thân Ung nhà đại thiếu gia, thẳng đến cấp D dẫn đường nghiệm chứng phát hạ đến, ta trong một đêm thành không ngóc đầu lên được Ung nhà sỉ nhục. Đám người hầu đều dùng băng lãnh ánh mắt khinh thường nhìn ta, cha mẹ của ta cũng giống như một khắc đều không nghĩ ta chờ lâu, tại buổi sáng hôm sau liền vội vàng làm tốt thủ tục, đem ta ném đến dẫn đường trường học đi."

Lần đầu tiên nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xách lên tuổi thơ của mình, Khương Daniel không cắt đứt hắn, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng cầm tay của hắn, chờ hắn nói tiếp.

"Lúc ấy hầu ta vẫn không rõ chuyện gì xảy ra. Cái gì là lính gác? Cái gì là dẫn đường? Đẳng cấp phân loại ý Nghĩa ở đâu? Thẳng đến tiến dẫn đường trường học về sau, ta từ trong miệng người khác nghe được rất nhiều chuyện, thêm bên trên một lần lại một lần bắt nạt để ta dần dần thấy rõ —— nguyên lai ta là một cái bị thế nhân chỗ vứt bỏ tồn tại. Bỏ qua một bên gia thế bối cảnh không nói, cấp D dẫn đường trong trường học nhận đãi ngộ vốn là cũng không khá hơn chút nào, lại thêm Ung nhà thiếu gia cái này một tầng thân phận, mọi người liền tựa như để mắt tới con mồi linh cẩu đồng dạng, hận không thể nhào lên đem ta xé rách cắn nát."

"Tại nhất lúc tuyệt vọng, cha mẹ ta từ bỏ ta, người bên ngoài từ bỏ ta, mà ta, cũng từ bỏ chính ta. Ta thậm chí nghĩ, như thế cái xác không hồn sống sót, có lẽ có một ngày tại ta không chịu nổi thời điểm, phí hoài bản thân mình sẽ trở thành ta cuối cùng lựa chọn. Nhưng là ta không cam tâm, không cam lòng cuộc đời của mình cứ như vậy không có chút nào tôn nghiêm kết thúc, ta bắt đầu phát phấn luyện tập, mỗi ngày không ngủ không nghỉ rèn luyện, muốn tăng lên năng lực của mình, dù cho một chút cũng tốt. Nhưng cố gắng rất lâu, kết quả đều là làm người thất vọng."

Nói đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, đột nhiên cười một tiếng.

"Nhưng trời không tuyệt đường người a? Có một lần, chúng ta ở trên chiến đấu dã ngoại khóa trình huấn luyện thời điểm, ta bị một đám thường khi dễ hướng đạo của ta đánh ngất xỉu, sau đó đem ta buộc tiến bao tải ném tới trong núi sâu, để ta tự sinh tự diệt. Bị nhốt kia ba ngày, là ta nhân sinh bên trong khó khăn nhất quên được thời khắc, đói, rét lạnh, sợ hãi, sợ hãi, tuyệt vọng những này tâm tình tiêu cực giống như nước sông cuồn cuộn đem ta chặt chẽ vây quanh, một chút lại một chút va chạm ý thức của ta mây, thẳng đến bọn chúng đem tinh thần của ta không gian đánh nát, sụp đổ giải tán."

"Ta không biết mình là lúc nào được cứu, khi ta tỉnh lại thời điểm, người đã ở dẫn đường trường học trong phòng y vụ, trên thân cắm đầy to to nhỏ nhỏ cái ống. Về sau nghe người khác nói, bác sĩ hoa gần một tuần lễ đến tổ chức gây dựng lại ý thức của ta mây, mới lấy cứu trở về tính mạng của ta. Cũng là tại kia lần về sau, ta bắt đầu phát hiện thân thể dị thường. Mỗi đến ban đêm, trán của ta cuối cùng sẽ sinh ra kịch liệt đau nhức, giống như là có đồ vật gì ép tại ý thức của ta trong mây, sẽ phải trào lên mà ra. Thế là, ta tại nửa đêm vụng trộm một người chạy đến trường học phía sau núi trong rừng rậm, thuận theo mình ý thức mây ở trong chỗ sâu thành thật nhất chỉ lệnh, thỏa thích phóng thích ở bên trong lăn lộn lao nhanh tất cả tinh thần lực."

"Từ một khắc kia trở đi, ta liền biết, ta không giống. Thực lực của ta không còn là chỉ có cấp D, thậm chí là vượt qua mấy cái cấp bậc, thẳng tới đỉnh. Ta cao hứng, ta hưng phấn, ta hò hét, bởi vì ta không còn là trong miệng người khác bên trong đồ bỏ đi, không còn là cái bị phỉ nhổ tồn tại, thậm chí còn có thể bị Ung nhà một lần nữa tiếp nhận. Ta không kịp chờ đợi nghĩ vọt tới trước mặt mọi người tuyên cáo tin tức này, nhưng là tại thời khắc quan trọng nhất, ta lại do dự. Ta hoa thời gian lâu như vậy muốn có được người khác tán thành, đến cùng là vì cái gì? Vì tại những cái kia người xem thường ta trước mặt mở mày mở mặt... ? Một khắc này, ta lại không cảm giác được bất kỳ vui sướng nào, chỉ có nồng đậm đáng buồn."

"Thân nhân cũng tốt, bằng hữu cũng tốt, người xa lạ cũng tốt, nếu như nhất định phải dựa vào đẳng cấp loại này hư có đồ vật mới có thể có đến bọn hắn nhận khả, ta tình nguyện không muốn. Loại này thế giới quan, để ta cảm thấy buồn nôn."

Lập tức nói nhiều lời như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mệt mỏi, lẳng lặng dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, không nhúc nhích.

Khương Daniel cúi người, hôn một chút trán của hắn, trầm thấp hùng hậu tiếng nói ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng vang lên, kiên định truyền vào ý thức của hắn mây, để hắn cảm giác đến mức dị thường an tâm, hỗn loạn tâm tình cũng dần dần bình ổn lại.

Hắn nói: "Hiện tại không có việc gì, có ta tại, ngươi không cần người khác tán thành, làm chính ngươi là được rồi. Ngươi nhìn ta, nhìn nhìn hạm đội chúng ta bên trên người, không quan tâm thực lực đẳng cấp, không quan tâm thân là địa vị, nguyện ý tiếp nhận ngươi người chỗ nào cũng có, thế giới quan không phải cố định, một ngày nào đó sẽ bị đánh vỡ. Chuyện quá khứ liền để nó quá khứ, đừng có lại tra tấn mình, được không?"

Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cười một tiếng, "Còn có, tin tưởng ta, nếu như chúng ta hạm đội bên trên người biết ngươi tận lực ẩn tàng thực lực, khẳng định sẽ rất ngạc nhiên, tất cả mọi người sẽ thay ngươi vui vẻ."

"... Thật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất an hỏi, trong giọng nói tràn đầy không xác định.

Khương Daniel nắm chặt ôm ấp, nói: "Không sao, chúng ta không vội, thuận theo tự nhiên, được không?"

"... Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu do dự gật đầu.

Mặc dù hắn vẫn như cũ sợ hãi công khai về sau người khác nhìn ánh mắt của hắn sẽ có cải biến, nhưng nghĩ đến có Khương Daniel bồi tại bên cạnh mình, hắn cảm thấy, hắn tựa hồ có thể lại dũng cảm một chút xíu, nếm thử hướng tương lai bước về phía một bước dài.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

【 Dan Ung 】Faked 8th Chapter

Càng văn.

Đếm ngược hoàn tất thiên thứ hai.

Tiền văn mời đâm mục lục, số hiệu 44.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi.

Hành văn cặn bã cặn bã.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【8 】

*

Chiến lược trong phòng họp, Khương Daniel chính thao tác thấu bình phong, liệt ra mấy phần kỹ càng tư liệu, quay đầu hướng mọi người nói rõ.

"Chúng ta ba thiên hậu sắp hạ xuống GG 616 tinh cầu là nằm ở Thiên Hành hệ trong đó một viên hành tinh, trước mắt vẫn ở tại không người chiếm lĩnh trạng thái. Trước đó, đế quốc chúng ta người ở phía trên trinh sát đến đại lượng khoáng vật chất, không chỉ có thể vì đế quốc cung cấp nguồn năng lượng, còn có thể mang đến một bút khả quan thu nhập. Chúng ta người vốn là nghĩ tại tinh cầu bên trên đăng lục, trực tiếp ghi rõ lãnh địa, nhưng lại trở ngại tinh cầu bên trên sinh tồn lấy khát máu hung mãnh sinh vật, làm cho không người nào có thể tiếp cận."

"Khương Tướng quân, những sinh vật kia có cái gì đặc thù sao?"

Khương Daniel gật đầu, lại điều ra một phần khác tư liệu.

"Cát Ramo, lưỡng cư sinh vật, thị giác năng lực là số không, chỉ có thể dựa vào nhiệt độ cảm ứng và sóng âm phản xạ đến thăm dò vị trí của địch nhân, động tác linh mẫn, nhảy vọt tốc độ nhưng so sánh quang tử súng đạn, bọn hắn chủ yếu nơi cung cấp thức ăn chính là những cái kia khoáng thạch, đồng thời, những cái kia khoáng thạch cũng cần bọn hắn trong miệng nước bọt thành phần để duy trì hình dạng. Nói một cách khác, bọn hắn là cộng sinh tồn quan hệ. Cho nên, chúng ta nhiệm vụ lần này chính là muốn tại tận lực không làm thương hại đến những sinh vật này tình huống dưới, tận khả năng thu hoạch tinh cầu bên trên tài nguyên."

Lại Quan Lâm giơ tay lên, "Tướng quân kia, chúng ta có thể nếm thử tại tinh cầu bên trên tìm kiếm một khối đất trống, triển khai tinh thần bình chướng, ở bên trong Kiện cái sở nghiên cứu, để mãnh thú không cách nào tiếp cận?"

"Liền tính đế quốc chúng ta người thành công vào ở tinh cầu, nhưng khai thác khoáng thạch vẫn như cũ cần đi đến bình chướng bên ngoài khu vực. Mà lại căn cứ trước đó trinh sát viên chỗ hồi báo, cát Ramo ủng một cặp đặc biệt sắc bén chân trước, có thể dễ như trở bàn tay đem bình chướng xé rách, khó đối phó."

"Nếu như sử dụng nhân tạo cường hóa bình chướng đâu?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Thử qua, vô dụng."

"Tướng quân, ta nói làm gì phiền toái như vậy đâu? Trực tiếp đem những cái kia phiền phức đồ vật đều tiêu diệt, lưu lại một con tới làm hàng mẫu, chắt lọc nước miếng của nó thành phần sau đó đại lượng phục chế sản xuất không là tốt rồi sao?"

"Đây là xấu nhất tình huống, viên tinh cầu này nói nhỏ không nhỏ, nhưng ít ra cũng cư trú hàng ngàn hàng vạn con cát Ramo, cái này sẽ là một trận đại đồ sát." Khương Daniel xoa xoa mi tâm."Huống hồ bọn hắn trời sinh tính hung tàn, nếu là thật sự đến trận cứng đối cứng, chúng ta đem nhận cũng tổn thất không nhỏ. Nếu có thể, chúng ta hay là lấy hòa bình chủ Nghĩa làm ưu tiên."

"Kia... Có lẽ chúng ta có thể nghĩ biện pháp, để cát Ramo tự mình đem khoáng thạch đưa đến cho chúng ta?"

Cái này vừa nói, người trong phòng họp đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn ngồi ở trong góc phát biểu Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Nói thế nào?" Khương Daniel nhíu mày, hai tay ôm ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ mới nói: "Chúng ta có thể nếm thử dùng tinh thần câu thông, cùng bọn chúng nói giao dịch, nếu như bọn chúng nguyện ý cùng chúng ta định ra hòa bình khế ước, chuyện kia liền có thể viên mãn giải quyết."

Tinh thần câu thông, cố danh nghĩ Nghĩa chính là lợi dụng tinh thần lực liên tiếp đến ý thức của đối phương mây, nhờ vào đó đạt tới tâm linh câu thông phương thức.

Một dẫn đường nói ra: "Nhưng là sinh vật ngoài hành tinh ý thức mây cấu tạo cùng chúng ta khác nhau rất lớn, song phương tinh thần tần suất không đủ cường đại, chỉ sợ không cách nào thành lập kết nối. Lại thêm, cùng khác biệt giống loài ở giữa tinh thần câu thông cần hao phí rất lớn tinh thần lực, không thể nhận một chút xíu ngoại giới quấy nhiễu, nếu không sẽ đối ý thức mây tạo thành tổn thương, phong hiểm quá lớn."

"Sợ cái gì, chúng ta hạm bên trên thế nhưng là có một cái đen trạm gác ngầm binh, tinh thần lực tuyệt đối đủ cường đại đến chèo chống."

"Không được, lính gác tinh thần lực quá mức lực công kích, sợ ngược lại sẽ chọc giận cát Ramo, vẫn là để dẫn đường đến tương đối phù hợp." Ung Thánh Hựu không chút khách khí đánh gãy.

"Liền coi như chúng ta nơi này tìm được nhân tuyển thích hợp, nhưng nếu như đối phương cát Ramo tinh thần tần suất không có đạt tới tiêu chuẩn, hết thảy đều là vô nghĩa."

Trong phòng họp đột nhiên lâm vào trầm mặc, chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel ngón tay gõ bàn hội nghị thanh âm, tất cả mọi người nín hơi chờ đợi, chờ bọn hắn quan chỉ huy tối cao làm ra cuối cùng quyết định.

Một hồi lâu, Khương Daniel rốt cục mở miệng: "Tinh thần câu thông phương pháp này có rất lớn khả thi, nhưng cần càng kín đáo kế hoạch cùng hao phí một chút thời gian đến chuẩn bị. Quân hạm đăng lục về sau, các ngươi phái ra ẩn hình drone đến tinh cầu bên trên thăm dò, tìm ra cát Ramo thủ lĩnh. Nó nhất có sức thuyết phục, cũng là cả một tộc bầy bên trong có được cường đại nhất tinh thần lực cát Ramo. Nếu như kế hoạch này thất bại..." Khương Daniel dừng một chút, vòng cố vấn người trong phòng họp."Mọi người liền làm tốt đồ sát chuẩn bị tâm lý."

"Vâng, tướng quân!"

Tại quân hạm bên trên, quan chỉ huy tối cao cuối cùng quyết sách là nhất định phải tuyệt đối phục tùng.

"Thế nhưng là tướng quân..." Một lính gác yếu ớt giơ tay lên."Chúng ta muốn phái ai đi cùng cát Ramo thành lập tinh thần câu thông a?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía nơi hẻo lánh chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu. Ánh mắt hai người đối mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, nhẹ nhàng hướng hắn lắc đầu.

Hắn thở dài, đành phải đem đầu chuyển tới một phương hướng khác, "Leo, ngươi chuẩn bị một chút."

"Đúng vậy, tướng quân."

Leo là bọn hắn quân hạm bên trên sức chiến đấu số một số hai cấp S dẫn đường, đúng là cái không có gì thích hợp bằng nhân tuyển, tất cả mọi người không có có dị nghị.

"Các vị, kéo căng thần kinh, ba ngày sau chính là mấu chốt ngày."

"Vâng!"

>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Quân hạm đăng lục sau hai ngày, ẩn hình drone tiến hành trải qua thảm thức lục soát, rốt cục tại vực sâu cửa hang bên trong phát hiện cát Ramo chủ tổ.

"Tướng quân, chúng ta tìm tới thủ lĩnh." Lại Quan Lâm lấy xuống tai nghe báo cáo.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt run lên, quay đầu phân phó Leo vào chỗ, từ vị trí bên trong đứng người lên, "Chuẩn bị kỹ càng phiên dịch khí, hướng thủ lĩnh gửi đi tinh thần câu thông thỉnh cầu."

"Vâng."

"Tướng quân, nó tiếp nhận... !" Lại Quan Lâm trong thanh âm có không thể che hết hưng phấn.

Quân hạm bên trên người đều thần kinh căng thẳng, nhìn xem thấu bình phong bên trên Leo tinh thần lực cùng đối phương chậm rãi kết nối.

"Song phương tinh thần tần suất đã đạt tới tiêu chuẩn, tinh thần câu thông chuẩn bị hoàn thành, hiện tại bắt đầu kết nối."

Một bên phiên dịch khí thấu bình phong sáng lên đèn đỏ, bắt đầu hiện ra văn tự. Cát Ramo lợi dụng sóng não đến truyền lại tin tức, mà phiên dịch khí thì sẽ phụ trách đem sóng não phân tích phiên dịch thành văn chữ, sau đó lại đem Leo muốn truyền đạt văn tự chuyển đổi thành sóng não truyền trả lại.

Coi như hết thảy thuận lợi tiến hành thời điểm, tinh thần kết nối máy thăm dò đột nhiên phát sinh ba động.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Khương Daniel lập tức hỏi.

"Báo cáo tướng quân, nơi đó tựa hồ là có hai con cát Ramo không hài lòng thủ lĩnh giao dịch khoáng thạch cách làm, ý đồ quấy nhiễu kết nối."

Nói xong, máy thăm dò đột nhiên phát ra cảnh cáo, "Tướng quân, vừa mới quấy nhiễu để Leo tinh thần tần suất trở nên phi thường không ổn định, lại tiếp tục như thế Leo ý thức mây sẽ bị thương tổn."

"Nhưng hiện tại cưỡng chế chặt đứt kết nối sẽ sinh ra tần suất bắn ngược." Có người nóng nảy nói.

Khương Daniel nắm chặt song quyền, vừa định muốn hạ đạt bỏ dở tinh thần câu thông chỉ lệnh, lại bị người bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng đè lại vai.

"Ta tới." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Quân hạm bên trên người kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn ngồi vào Leo bên người, thần sắc lãnh đạm nói: "Lại chuẩn bị cho ta một người thông dịch khí."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi điên rồi?" Có lính gác hô to.

"Thánh Hựu, tinh thần của ngươi tần suất căn bản là không đạt được tiêu chuẩn, không cách nào thành lập kết nối."

"Đúng vậy a, lại thêm hiện tại còn có ngoại giới quấy nhiễu, lặp lại thành lập kết nối là rất nguy hiểm một sự kiện!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý đến đám người phản đối, chỉ là nhàn nhạt lại lặp lại một lần: "Ta nói, lại chuẩn bị cho ta một người thông dịch khí."

"Tướng quân..." Đứng ở một bên lập trình viên không biết làm sao nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel gật đầu, "Không có việc gì, chiếu hắn làm."

"Tướng quân... ? !"

Khương Daniel đưa tay, ngăn lại còn muốn nói chuyện đám người, có chút nhếch miệng, nói: "Đó là mệnh lệnh của ta, xảy ra chuyện gì, ta toàn quyền phụ trách."

Đã Khương Daniel đều đã đem nói đến nước này, hạm đội bên trên người cũng không tốt phản bác nữa cái gì, chỉ có thể lựa chọn tin tưởng bọn họ quan chỉ huy quyết sách.

Thấy Khương Daniel đồng ý về sau, lập trình viên không dám trì hoãn, vội vàng đưa vào chương trình điều ra một cái khác phiên dịch khí thấu bình phong, kéo đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu, nhắm mắt lại, đem tay chậm rãi phóng tới Leo trên vai, từng chút từng chút giải khai ý thức mây hạn chế.

"Tinh thần tần suất bắt đầu lên cao, 10%..."

"20%..."

"50%..."

"75%..."

"100%..."

"Trả, còn đang tăng lên không ngừng! 150%... 200%... 300%... ? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt phiên dịch thấu bình phong sáng lên đèn đỏ, trên tấm hình đồng thời xuất hiện ba loại khác biệt sóng não. Cùng lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức trong mây văn tự không ngừng hiển hiện, nhanh chóng chuyển đổi thành ba loại hoàn toàn khác biệt sóng não, bằng tốc độ kinh người lẫn nhau truyền lại.

Quân hạm bên trên người quả thực không dám tin vào hai mắt của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà đồng thời cùng ba con cát Ramo thành lập tinh thần câu thông kết nối?

Cái này. . . Cái này có khả năng sao? !

Liền ngay cả cấp S dẫn đường cũng không thể có cao như vậy chuyển vận lượng tinh thần tần suất, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái cấp D dẫn đường, đến tột cùng là làm sao làm được? !

Không ra mười năm phút, thấu bình phong bên trên đèn đỏ liền chuyển thành đèn xanh, nói rõ song phương tinh thần tần suất đã bị an toàn ngăn trở, câu thông thuận lợi kết thúc.

Thuận lý thu về tinh thần tần suất Leo rốt cục có thể chặt đứt kết nối, quay đầu xanh lớn hai mắt, không thể tin nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi... Ngươi... Đến tột cùng?"

Vừa mới, Ung Thánh Hựu là thuận tinh thần của hắn tần suất nối liền đối phương ý thức mây, hắn so bất luận kẻ nào cũng còn nếu có thể rõ ràng cảm ứng được Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần lực đến tột cùng mạnh đến mức nào, đây là một cái cấp D dẫn đường tuyệt đối không thể có thể có lực lượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời hắn, đứng người lên quay đầu đối mặt Khương Daniel hai mắt.

"Báo cáo tướng quân, đàm phán thuận lợi kết thúc. Cát Ramo nguyện ý cùng đế quốc chúng ta ký kết hòa bình khế ước, chỉ cần chúng ta cam đoan bọn hắn giống loài an toàn, liền nguyện ý mỗi tháng cho chúng ta cung cấp năm trăm tấn khoáng thạch."

Khương Daniel cười đến vui vẻ, hướng phía trước vượt hai bước đem người kéo vào trong ngực, xoay người tại trên mặt hắn hôn một cái, "Làm rất khá, vất vả."

"Tướng, tướng quân... Đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Quân hạm bên trên người còn chỗ đang khiếp sợ trạng thái bên trong, không thể lấy lại tinh thần.

Tại này quỷ dị bầu không khí bên trong, đột nhiên "Meo!" một tiếng, mèo đen chống ra Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần không gian, từ giữa đầu chui ra. Quá lâu không thể làm càn ra sống chuyển động thân thể, nó đều nhanh nín hỏng, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả giải khai tinh thần không gian hạn chế, nó cũng nhịn không được nữa, chạy đến nhảy nhót vài vòng.

Nếu như vừa mới quân hạm bên trên người vẫn chỉ là đối Ung Thánh Hựu thực lực ôm lấy hoài nghi, lần này nhìn thấy tinh thần của hắn thể, liền hoàn toàn có thể xác định ——

Đi hắn cẩu thí cấp D dẫn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản chính là cái cấp S dẫn đường, không, lấy vừa mới tinh thần tần suất chuyển vận lượng đến xem, Ung Thánh Hựu thực lực thậm chí so cấp S dẫn đường còn muốn nâng cao một bước.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu cũng không có ý định muốn tiếp tục ẩn giấu đi, cái này thấy tất cả mọi người đã biết, liền dứt khoát thừa nhận.

"Thật xin lỗi, các vị, ta không phải cố ý phải ẩn giấu mọi người..."

"Trời ạ, Thánh Hựu ngươi làm gì muốn nói xin lỗi! Đây không phải rất tốt sao!" Đứng ở một bên Leo kích động nhất."Ngươi nghiêm túc như vậy một người tốt, chúng ta vẫn luôn vì ngươi cảm thấy tiếc hận, lần này tất cả đều vui vẻ!"

"Đúng vậy a đúng a! Thánh Hựu ca, lần này ta càng sùng bái ngươi a!" Lại Quan Lâm cũng cùng theo kích động.

"Có Thánh Hựu, chúng ta hạm đội thứ nhất sức chiến đấu cái này lại muốn tăng lên rất nhiều."

"Hừ, hạm đội thứ ba có cái đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét luôn nói Thánh Hựu tồn tại sẽ cho hạm đội chúng ta cản trở, lần này, ta muốn hung hăng ngăn chặn hắn miệng chó!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng nhìn xem mọi người dáng vẻ hưng phấn, còn có mấy người chạy tiến lên đây chúc mừng hắn, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên làm phản ứng gì mới tốt.

Khương Daniel buồn cười ôm ôm eo của hắn, quay đầu cùng hắn kề tai nói nhỏ, "Nhìn, ta nói không sai chứ? Tất cả mọi người sẽ vì ngươi cao hứng."

Trông thấy hai người châu đầu ghé tai bộ dáng, Lại Quan Lâm tiến lên trước có chút oán trách nói: "Daniel ca ngươi quá không có suy nghĩ, Thánh Hựu ca sự tình thế mà giấu hạm đội người lâu như vậy."

Khương Daniel vô tội nháy mắt mấy cái, cao giơ hai tay nói: "Oan uổng, là Thánh Hựu ca không để ta nói."

"Không có quản hay không, buổi tối hôm nay chúng ta nhất định phải xử lý cái tiệc tùng chúc mừng! Không chỉ có hoàn thành nhiệm vụ còn thêm một cái đáng tin sức chiến đấu, song hỉ lâm môn a!"

Một người bắt đầu ồn ào, rất nhanh những người khác cũng đi theo phụ họa.

Khương Daniel cũng hào phóng khoát khoát tay, "Hôm nay đều phóng đại nhà nửa ngày nghỉ, các ngươi cố gắng chuẩn bị buổi tối tiệc tùng, ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca liền về phòng trước."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel mọi người ở đây mập mờ dưới ánh mắt, mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại gian phòng của mình.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

TBC.

Văn BY Micky.

【9 】

*

Một về đến phòng, Khương Daniel liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ tại trên ván cửa, không nói lời gì hôn lên.

"Ngô..." Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức chống đỡ vai của hắn, nghiêng đầu né tránh hắn quá mãnh liệt thế công."Ngươi, ngươi làm gì?"

Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, nghiêng thân chống đỡ trán của hắn, cười nói: "Ta thật là vui."

"Vui vẻ... ?"

"Đúng vậy a..." Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm, tại cần cổ hắn không ngừng liếm hôn."Thánh Hựu ca luôn luôn một lần lại một lần cho ta kinh hỉ, để ta càng thêm không cách nào tự kềm chế. Ngươi biết không, ngươi vừa mới bộ dáng nghiêm túc, thật là gợi cảm đến không được..."

Nói trắng ra một điểm, chính là hưng phấn đến phát tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, dùng sức quăng lên tại cần cổ hắn nhúc nhích đầu, nâng lên mặt của hắn chủ động hôn lên. Khương Daniel chỉ chấn kinh một giây, nhưng lập tức kịp phản ứng đoạt lại quyền chủ đạo, đè lại Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm để hắn hé miệng, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi khuấy động trong miệng hắn nước bọt, phát ra chậc chậc tiếng nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt thở, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn như cũ sắc bén, "Daniel."

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi... Thích ta sao?"

"Kia còn phải hỏi?" Khương Daniel không chút do dự trả lời."Lính gác đối tình yêu trung trinh không đổi, cả một đời chỉ nhận định một cái dẫn đường."

"Kia tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm ở Khương Daniel cổ, lại lần nữa hôn lên.

"Thánh Hựu ca? !" Nếu như vừa mới hôn chỉ là phổ thông trêu chọc, lúc đó ở cái này liền có chút không xong. Bởi vì Khương Daniel phát hiện, hắn đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu hôn cho nâng lên kết hợp nóng.

Tại sự tình còn không có phát triển đến đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản cục diện trước đó, Khương Daniel dẫn đầu tự chế dừng lại hôn, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra một đoạn khoảng cách an toàn, để cho mình có thể tỉnh táo một chút. Nhưng không đến một giây, Ung Thánh Hựu lại quấn tới, lúc này, hắn trực tiếp bên trên miệng, cắn nhẹ Khương Daniel vành tai.

"Daniel, khóa lại ta."

Khương Daniel giật mình, không thể tin nhìn trước mắt người.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nói... Cái gì?"

"Ta nói, khóa lại ta." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt có chút đỏ, nhưng vẫn là nghênh tiếp Khương Daniel đôi mắt, không có lùi bước.

"... Ngươi xác định?"

"Lại xác định bất quá."

Khương Daniel chỉ do dự ba giây, lập tức thở dài một cái, ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng trên giường đi đến.

Không có một cái lính gác có thể ngăn cản được mình dẫn đường dụ hoặc, huống chi là tại nghẹn mấy nguyệt chi sau.

Khương Daniel hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi, nhẹ nói: "Không thoải mái liền nói cho ta."

Chuyện kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hoàn toàn không cách nào suy nghĩ. Hắn có thể cảm giác được Khương Daniel tay chính đem hắn quân trang tách rời ra, xốc lên bên trong áo sơmi, chậm rãi xoa lên da thịt của hắn. Không quen bị người như thế thân mật đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu run run người, toàn thân mẫn cảm hiện nổi da gà lên.

Khương Daniel cười cười, nói câu "Buông lỏng" về sau, môi của hắn liền thuận cái cổ, chậm rãi trượt đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực quả hồng, cách áo sơmi ngậm lấy trong đó một viên, thỏa mãn trông thấy nó tại mình liếm hôn hút hạ lặng yên đứng thẳng. Vuốt ve một trận, dần dần phun lên thân thể kết hợp nóng để Khương Daniel lại cũng thỏa mãn không được hiện trạng, có chút vội vàng giật ra dưới thân người áo sơmi cùng dây lưng, để hắn triệt để ở trước mặt hắn rộng mở thân thể.

Khương Daniel kìm lòng không đặng hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi, trên tay cũng không qua loa xoa nắn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân nửa đứng thẳng gắng gượng.

"Ngô, Daniel, khó chịu..." Thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không khá hơn chút nào, đã sớm bị bốc lên kết hợp nóng toàn thân hắn khô nóng không được, nhu cầu cấp bách trên người lính gác đến vì chính mình làm dịu, tại Khương Daniel ngậm lấy hắn quả hồng lúc, hắn nhịn không được cung đứng người lên, đem mình hướng trong miệng hắn đưa.

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng này, Khương Daniel cũng không đành lòng, giật xuống quần của mình lộ ra bừng bừng phấn chấn đã lâu gắng gượng, nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân, thuận lợi tìm được phía sau hắn cửa huyệt, nơi đó đã bởi vì kết hợp nóng mà trở nên ướt át không thôi, chuẩn bị kỹ càng tiếp nhận lính gác tiến vào. Khương Daniel hôn Ung Thánh Hựu môi, trầm xuống eo, kiên định chậm rãi cắm vào.

"Thánh Hựu ca, nhìn ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra mông lung hai mắt, nhìn tiến Khương Daniel tràn đầy tình dục ánh mắt, hắn đưa tay, vòng lấy Khương Daniel cái cổ, đem mặt chôn tại cổ của hắn bên trong, nghiêng đầu cắn nhẹ cằm của hắn.

"Daniel, ta thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel gầm nhẹ một tiếng, phóng túng mình tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội ra vào, kết hợp hâm lại tử đem hai người càn quét, ý thức mây cũng dần dần mơ hồ. Mông lung ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất nghe thấy Khương Daniel thanh âm từ ý thức chỗ sâu truyền đến, rất mơ hồ, lơ lửng không cố định. Hắn đưa tay muốn tóm lấy thanh âm nơi phát ra, nhưng thử nhiều lần nhưng đều là vung không, hắn bắt đầu hoảng, đứng tại chỗ không ngừng đảo quanh, bất an hô: "Daniel, ngươi ở đâu?"

Đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu bị một cỗ sức kéo dùng sức kéo hạ vực sâu, hắn cảm giác được thân thể của hắn tại rơi xuống, nhưng lại không cách nào đình chỉ. Rơi xuống ở giữa, một cỗ không thuộc về hắn ngoại lai tinh thần lực hướng hắn cuốn tới, phân tán thành hàng ngàn hàng vạn đầu xúc tu, một vòng lại một vòng đem hắn một mực buộc chặt, để hắn cơ hồ ngạt thở.

Rốt cục, hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel thanh âm, hắn nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, tin tưởng ta, tiếp nhận ta."

Trong chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng loạn trong lòng nháy mắt bình tĩnh trở lại ——

Là hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra tinh thần của hắn không gian , mặc cho Khương Daniel tinh thần lực xâm lấn lĩnh vực của hắn, thẩm thấu đến ý thức của hắn trong mây, cùng tinh thần lực của hắn từng chút từng chút dung hợp.

"Thánh Hựu ca, mở to mắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt, trông thấy Khương Daniel biểu tình mừng rỡ. Khương Daniel lui ra ngoài, sau lưng cảm giác trống rỗng để hắn bất lực vươn tay, muốn đem trên người người ôm trở về, nhưng một giây sau, Khương Daniel lại thẳng tắp đỉnh tiến trong cơ thể hắn, sau đó hung hăng hướng hắn điểm mẫn cảm ma sát va chạm.

"A... ! Ân, a!" Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi, đè nén tràn cửa ra rên rỉ, khoái cảm từng đợt phun lên ý thức của hắn, gần như sắp đem hắn bao phủ. Vô ý thức, hắn đem hai chân vòng lên Khương Daniel eo, khẽ ngâm: "Daniel, Niel... Nhanh lên nữa..."

Khương Daniel nội tâm nháy mắt mềm hoá thành một vũng nước, "Như ngươi mong muốn."

Khi Khương Daniel bộc phát ở trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra một tiếng thật dài rên rỉ, trước người cũng cùng theo bắn ra bạch trọc. Hắn mệt mỏi co quắp nằm lỳ ở trên giường, mặc kệ là nội tâm hay là trên tinh thần đều tràn ngập khó nói lên lời cảm giác thỏa mãn.

Khương Daniel đẩy ra hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc, tinh mịn hôn hắn phần gáy, một bên hôn một bên nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, khóa lại hoàn thành, ngươi là ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu dúi đầu vào gối đầu bên trong, lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh trên người người, "Ngươi nặng quá, xuống tới."

Khương Daniel cười, ngược lại đem trước người người ôm càng chặt hơn, cúi đầu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta hơn mấy tháng, một lần làm sao đủ đâu."

"Ngô... ? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nói ra miệng kháng nghị toàn bộ bị Khương Daniel môi cho chắn đi.

"Ngươi... Ngô, a... Lưu, lưu manh!"

Ngoài cửa.

Hạm đội người đều tụ đến cùng một chỗ, hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Các ngươi nói, bọn hắn ở bên trong làm gì?"

"... Nói nhảm, còn có thể làm gì."

"Kia... Các ngươi cảm thấy hẳn là muốn thông tri bọn hắn một tiếng, tiệc tùng chuẩn bị xong chưa?"

"Đại khái... Không cần đi?"

"Đừng quấy rầy bọn hắn, chính chúng ta cuồng hoan đi thôi!"

=END=

【 Dan Ung 】Faked The Last Chapter

Hoàn tất vung hoa!

Tiền văn mời đâm mục lục, số hiệu 44.

Trạm canh gác hướng văn, tư thiết như núi.

* này văn chương cấm chỉ đăng lại, cấm chỉ lấy bất luận cái gì hình thức đổi văn hoặc một lần nữa thượng truyền *

Dùng ăn vui sướng.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

【9 】

Phá xe xích lô

Dự bị đồ liên

=END=

*

Trứng màu (một):

Biết Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay trở về tin tức, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đặc địa để tay xuống bên trên công việc, hấp tấp chạy tới đón tiếp đầy tớ nhân dân bộc hai người.

Tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu hạ quân hạm thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền sững sờ.

Trong không khí biến hóa tinh thần lưu động cùng dẫn đường làm nói cho hắn, trước mắt đôi này lính gác cùng dẫn đường, khóa lại.

"Các ngươi khóa lại rồi? !"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không thể tin hô to.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, "Ngươi có thể hay không nói nhỏ thôi?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức nhận quá lớn đả kích, một hồi lâu đều không thể tỉnh táo lại.

Lão thiên gia không công bằng a! Hắn truy Kim Tại Hoán lâu như vậy người ta đến hiện tại cũng còn không chịu gật đầu đáp ứng cùng hắn đăng ký, hai người này ngược lại tốt, ra một chuyến nhiệm vụ trở về, ngay cả giường đều lên.

Không được, hắn phải thêm ít sức mạnh, tuần lễ này trong vòng mặc kệ quấy rầy đòi hỏi cũng tốt quấn quít chặt lấy cũng tốt, hắn chết sống đều muốn đem Kim Tại Hoán ngoặt đi đăng ký, sau đó ngay tại chỗ khóa lại!

"A —— hắt xì —— "

Khoa học kỹ thuật phòng nghiên cứu Kim Tại Hoán đánh một cái to lớn hắt xì, cảm thụ được quanh mình dần dần biến lạnh không khí, vuốt vuốt cái mũi.

"Ừm, mùa đông nhanh đến nữa nha."

*

Trứng màu (hai):

Vài ngày sau, vì đổi mới quân đội kho số liệu tư liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu bị yêu cầu một lần nữa làm một lần năng lực xác định và đánh giá.

Nhìn xem dưới quảng trường người đông nghìn nghịt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm giác phải khóe mắt của mình đều hút thuốc súc.

"Chỉ là làm năng lực xác định và đánh giá mà thôi, cần thiết lao sư động chúng như vậy sao?"

Khương Daniel từ phía sau ôm hắn, nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Đế quốc chúng ta mạnh nhất dẫn đường tức sẽ sinh ra, tất cả mọi người nghĩ đến kiến thức cái này lịch sử tính một khắc a."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mật hắn một chút, "Ngươi rất vui vẻ?"

"Đương nhiên vui vẻ a!" Hắn hận không thể người của toàn thế giới đều biết cái này mạnh nhất dẫn đường là hắn người.

Khương Daniel bá đạo ý nghĩ thuận khóa lại Tinh Thần lĩnh vực truyền vào ý thức của hắn mây. Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, nhéo nhéo cặp kia ôm tại bên hông mình tay, "Lính gác lòng ham chiếm hữu, lòng hư vinh."

Khương Daniel nhún vai, không phủ nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu định nhãn nhìn một chút dưới quảng trường người, đại đa số đều là đến tham gia náo nhiệt, nhưng là tại quét đến ngồi tại hàng trước quan chỉ huy tối cao về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến hồn đều không có một nửa.

"Nhé nhé nhé là... Quan chỉ huy tối cao? !"

"Đúng vậy a." Khương Daniel gật đầu, một mặt đương nhiên."Ta kêu hắn đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu hung tợn nhìn hắn chằm chằm, "Ngươi đến cùng gọi bao nhiêu người đến? Chẳng lẽ ngay cả đế vương đều cho kêu lên đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn chỉ là thuận miệng nói một chút, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel thế mà nghiêm túc gật đầu.

"Đế vương hiện tại đoán chừng cũng đang nhìn truyền thông trực tiếp đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực ngay cả cảm giác muốn chết đều có.

"Ta không làm năng lực xác định và đánh giá, cấp D liền cấp D đi, ta đi."

"Không kịp, hướng đạo của ta."

Khương Daniel cười giữ chặt quay người muốn đi gấp Ung Thánh Hựu, đem một mặt không tình nguyện hắn mang vào rộng trận trung ương.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ra tới, toàn trường người đều nháy mắt lâm vào yên tĩnh, hàng ngàn hàng vạn song con mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm hắn, để hắn cảm thấy phi thường không từ tại.

Khương Daniel tiến lên trước ghé vào lỗ tai hắn khẽ nói: "Buông lỏng, chớ khẩn trương, có ta tại."

Ung Thánh Hựu lườm hắn một cái, cũng không nhìn một chút như thế cảnh tượng hoành tráng đến cùng là ai làm ra đến, hiện tại thế mà còn có mặt mũi để hắn chớ khẩn trương.

Nhưng là việc đã đến nước này, muốn quay đầu cũng đã không kịp. Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng, dứt khoát không nhìn tới dưới đài hùng vĩ đám người, hai mắt nhắm lại hít một hơi thật sâu, bắt đầu trên tay ngưng tụ tinh thần lực, dự định tốc chiến tốc thắng.

Rất nhanh, kết quả ra lò.

Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực đẳng cấp phán định vì cấp SS dẫn đường, là đế quốc cái thứ nhất, cũng là duy nhất cái năng lực đột phá cấp S dẫn đường.

Toàn trường người đều sôi trào, có người đang ăn mừng đế quốc mạnh nhất dẫn đường sinh ra, nhưng càng nhiều người là chấn kinh. Dù sao, ai có thể nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu một cái cấp D dẫn đường sẽ trong một đêm liền thành cấp SS dẫn đường.

Quả thực quá bất khả tư nghị.

Mà trong đó, kinh ngạc nhất không ai qua được Ung Thánh Hựu cha mẹ, bọn hắn ngăn lại từ xác định và đánh giá đài bên trên xuống tới Ung Thánh Hựu, một mặt không thể tin.

"Thánh Hựu... Ngươi... ?" Ung cha kinh ngạc nói không nên lời đầy đủ tới.

Trái lại Ung mẫu lộ ra kích động nhiều, tiến lên muốn một phát bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nhưng lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tránh đi.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi vì cái gì không sớm một chút nói cho chúng ta biết đâu?" Ung mẫu biểu lộ xem ra có chút vi diệu."Nếu như ngươi sớm một chút nói lời, chúng ta... Chúng ta..."

"Các ngươi sẽ như thế nào? Lập tức đem tiếp ta trở về làm rạng rỡ tổ tông? Hay là thả cái pháo chúc mừng con của các ngươi nguyên lai không phải cái phế vật?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng."Không cần, ta không hứng thú, cũng không cần thiết."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi như thế có thể dạng này cùng cha mẹ ngươi thân nói chuyện... !" Ung cha giận.

"Không có ý tứ, ta cho là ta không có cha mẹ thân."

"Ngươi... !"

Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cũng không thèm nhìn bọn hắn một chút, quay người đi vài bước, dắt mới từ trên đài đi xuống Khương Daniel tay.

Khương Daniel đem người kéo vào trong ngực, ý tứ ý tứ cùng Ung cha Ung mẫu gật đầu ra hiệu, không nhìn bọn hắn xanh xám sắc mặt, cũng không quay đầu lại liền mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, ngay cả một câu dư thừa chào hỏi cũng không có đánh.

"Chúng ta về nhà đi." Khương Daniel nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng giơ lên khóe miệng, nắm chặt lại hai người mười ngón đan xen tay.

"Tốt, về nhà."

=THE END=

##

Nào đó con chuột ngắn nhỏ lời cuối sách:

Oa a a a a rốt cục hoàn tất á! ! ! !

Cuối cùng ta vẫn là lái xe... Mặc dù mở không thế nào tốt... (ánh mắt chết

Mấy ngày nay vẫn luôn đang bận đi bát buổi hòa nhạc sự tình cho nên trễ như vậy mới đem kết cục để lên đến thật rất xin lỗi qw QQ QQ

Hi vọng mọi người còn thích kết cục này, cũng tạ ơn một đường đến nay cho một thiên này đăng nhiều kỳ ủng hộ các vị qwq

Quỳ tạ các ngươi Tiểu Ái tâm, tiểu Lam tay cùng bình luận!

Không thể hồi báo chỉ có thể cho các ngươi biểu diễn một cái nguyên địa dập đầu (((

Vĩnh viễn yêu 1594, thương các ngươi!


	307. Chapter 307

Văn BY Micky.

*

Một cỗ màu đen Porsche lấy một đạo xinh đẹp hình cung chậm rãi ngừng tại một tòa nhà cao tầng trước.

Sau cửa mở ra, một chân từ giữa bên cạnh vượt ra, vừa người cắt xén âu phục bao trùm người kia cường tráng rắn chắc tốt dáng người, nhu thuận toái phát rơi tại trên trán, để hắn xem ra trẻ tuổi soái khí nhưng lại không mất lạnh lùng uy nghiêm, tăng thêm hắn bên phải khóe mắt hạ viên kia đẹp mắt nốt ruồi nước mắt, lập tức liền tóm lấy ánh mắt của mọi người, để người mắt lom lom.

Hắn đưa tay chế trụ âu phục vạt áo cúc áo, sửa sang lại bên ngoài bao, có chút ngẩng đầu cất bước đi vào cao ốc.

"Khương tổng sớm." Đứng tại cửa ra vào cảnh vệ vừa thấy được hắn liền lập tức hướng hắn quy củ cúi mình vái chào, sau đó cung kính giúp hắn đẩy ra cao ốc tiền sảnh cửa xoay.

"Chào buổi sáng." Hắn dùng trầm thấp dễ nghe tiếng nói hướng cảnh vệ về âm thanh chào hỏi, trải qua to như vậy phòng trước, thẳng tắp đi hướng tổng giám đốc chuyên dụng thang máy.

"Đinh —— "

Thang máy vừa đến, Khương Daniel giá khinh thục đường đi đến phòng làm việc của mình trước cửa, tại đẩy cửa ra đêm trước, hắn vô ý thức nhìn một cái bên người chỗ ngồi.

Trống không.

Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, quay đầu hỏi cách đó không xa thư ký trợ lý.

"Hắn đâu?"

Nghe thấy Khương Daniel bất thiện ngữ khí, thư ký trợ lý run rẩy rụt cổ một cái, cẩn thận từng li từng tí trả lời: "Ngài là hỏi Ung thư ký sao?"

Thấy Khương Daniel sau khi gật đầu, thư ký trợ lý mới lại tiếp tục nơm nớp lo sợ nói: "Ung thư ký hắn... Còn chưa tới công ty."

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel chân mày nhíu chặt hơn.

"Chờ hắn đến để hắn tiến tới tìm ta."

"Được rồi, Khương tổng."

Đi vào văn phòng, Khương Daniel đem bên ngoài bao treo qua một bên trên kệ áo, ngồi vào tổng giám đốc trong ghế, đưa tay nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ thời gian ——

Tám giờ năm mươi phút.

Khương Daniel chỉ nhìn một chút liền thu hồi ánh mắt, đưa tay cầm qua bàn làm việc nơi hẻo lánh chồng chất như núi văn kiện, bắt đầu cúi đầu xử lý lên hôm qua trước khi tan việc chưa thể tới kịp hoàn thành công việc.

Một lát sau, cửa phòng làm việc bên ngoài vang lên tiếng đập cửa.

Khương Daniel cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Tiến đến."

"Khương tổng, ngươi tìm ta?"

Nghe thấy đến thanh âm của người, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, vô ý thức liếc qua thời gian ——

Chín giờ đúng.

Lại tới, người này mỗi ngày đều là đúng giờ chín giờ sáng đi làm, từng giây từng phút không kém chút nào.

Khương Daniel đem văn kiện buông xuống, hai tay khoanh tại trước bụng, một mặt hưng sư vấn tội dáng vẻ.

"Ung thư ký, ngươi biết mấy giờ rồi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ, bình tĩnh trả lời: "Chín điểm."

"Thân vì một cái xứng chức thư ký, ngươi chẳng lẽ không nên ở cấp trên đến trước đó trước một bước đến công ty sao?"

"Công việc của ta là giúp ngài chỉnh lý hành trình cùng văn kiện, phân giải lo lắng, không phải cùng ngài tranh tài ai tới trước công ty." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, lại tiếp tục nói ra: "Huống hồ công ty quy định giờ làm việc nguyên bản là chín giờ sáng, ta đúng giờ đi làm đánh thẻ, có cái gì không đúng sao?"

Khương Daniel một hơi ngạnh tại trong cổ họng.

Tốt a, đích thật là không có gì không đúng, thế nhưng là...

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ sẽ không mắt nhìn sắc sao?" Nhà mình lão bản so với mình còn phải sớm hơn lên đi làm cái gì, thân vì một cái thuộc hạ trong lòng chẳng lẽ liền không có một chút cảm giác áy náy?

Ung Thánh Hựu không giải thích được nhìn hắn, dùng một bộ "Ánh mắt là cái gì, có thể ăn sao" xem thường biểu lộ lườm hắn một cái, để Khương Daniel hỏa khí phủi đất một chút xông lên trán.

"Ngươi... !"

Nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu người này, Khương Daniel đối với hắn quả thực chính là vừa yêu vừa hận.

Đây đã là Ung Thánh Hựu đảm nhiệm Khương Daniel thư ký năm thứ năm. Khương Daniel rất thưởng thức hắn, không chỉ là bởi vì hắn siêu cường nghiệp vụ năng lực, càng bởi vì hắn cùng mình trong công tác ăn ý đặc biệt phù hợp. Giữa hai người ăn nhịp với nhau, hợp tác khăng khít.

Hắn tự nhận mình là một cái tính tình rất không tệ người, nhưng là, Ung Thánh Hựu lại luôn có thể tại dăm ba câu ở giữa dễ dàng chọc hắn sinh khí. Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện lại thẳng lại khó nghe, không có chút nào hiểu được chuyển biến, hơn nữa còn có điểm trọng yếu nhất ——

Hắn đặc biệt yêu tiền.

Mặc kệ nói đến chuyện gì, hắn cũng nên kéo tới chuyện tiền bạc bên trên.

Lúc này, không đợi Khương Daniel mở miệng nổi giận, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thẳng nói ra: "Nếu như Khương tổng ngài muốn ta sớm một chút đến công ty cũng không phải là không thể được..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hắn chậm rãi bày mở tay ra chưởng, mu bàn tay hướng ra ngoài, sau đó vòng lên ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ tại Khương Daniel trước mắt lung lay, "Nếu như ngài nguyện ý cho ta thêm ban phí, vậy ta ngược lại là có thể suy tính một chút."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đời trước chẳng lẽ là quỷ nghèo đầu thai sao?" Khương Daniel cắn răng nghiến lợi nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội nhún vai, "Trên thế giới này không có người sẽ ngại nhiều tiền. Ai, giống Khương tổng ngài loại này phú nhị đại đoán chừng là sẽ không hiểu cảm giác này."

Khương Daniel miệng há hốc liên hồi đúng là tìm không ra một câu phản bác đến, hắn chán nản, lại không nghĩ tại mồm mép bên trên nhận thua, tại là có chút hờn dỗi mà nói: "Được rồi, đi dưới lầu mua cho ta phần bữa sáng đi lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi nhíu mày, tại hắn muốn mở miệng trước đó, Khương Daniel mắt nhanh ngăn lại hắn sau đó phải nói lời.

"Xoát thẻ của ta, bóp da bên ngoài bao bên trong."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới thỏa mãn cười mở, không khách khí chút nào cầm hắn thẻ, tẫn trách làm xứng chức thư ký, xuống lầu giúp nhà mình lão bản chân chạy mua bữa sáng đi ——

Cũng thuận tiện giúp mình mua một phần.

Dù sao Khương Daniel chỉ nói giúp hắn mua một phần, không nói không để hắn nhiều mua.

Trên lầu, Khương Daniel nhìn xem tin nhắn gửi tới thẻ ngân hàng trả tiền thông tri, khóe mắt không để lại dấu vết giật một cái.

Hắn nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu đời trước hẳn là không chỉ là quỷ nghèo chuyển thế, hay là cái ăn người hấp huyết quỷ.

>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Năm điểm vừa đến, Ung Thánh Hựu giây phút không kém từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng lên, cầm lấy treo tại trên ghế dựa bên ngoài bao, nhấc chân liền nghĩ hướng cửa phòng làm việc đi ra ngoài.

Lúc này, trên bàn bộ đàm đột nhiên nhấp nhoáng đèn đỏ, sau đó là Khương Daniel giọng trầm thấp từ bên kia truyền đến: "Ung thư ký, đi vào một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân bỗng nhiên tại nguyên chỗ, trầm mặc nhìn chằm chằm bộ đàm.

Khương Daniel biết rất rõ ràng hắn chưa từng tăng ca, cũng từ không về sớm, chuẩn chút đi làm tan tầm, lúc này nhất định là cố ý chọn thời gian này điểm gọi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự mấy giây mình rốt cuộc là hẳn là tiêu sái quay người rời đi, hay là làm "Xứng chức" thư ký trở về tiếp tục để thượng ti nghiền ép.

Nghĩ thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, cuối cùng vẫn là đưa tay gõ văn phòng Tổng giám đốc cửa.

Mặc dù hắn không sợ gây Khương Daniel sinh khí, nhưng ngẫu nhiên vẫn là nghe lời một điểm tốt, hắn cũng không muốn ném phần này phúc lợi tốt tiền lương cao chất lượng tốt công việc.

Không quan hệ, hắn nhẫn.

"Tiến đến."

Nghe thấy trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên một vòng nghề nghiệp tính đẹp mắt tiếu dung, đẩy cửa ra.

"Khương tổng, hiện tại là lúc tan việc, ngươi tìm ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện còn đặc địa tăng thêm lúc tan việc bốn chữ này.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời ngay hắn, chỉ là cau mày tập trung tinh thần đọc lấy trong tay văn kiện, hơi hơi giơ tay lên ra hiệu hắn chờ một lát.

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị ra đã hiểu gật đầu, thuận theo cúi đầu xuống chờ đợi, phảng phất đã thành thói quen Khương Daniel loại thái độ này. Mỗi lần Khương Daniel đem gọi hắn tiến đến về sau, cũng nên đem hắn phơi một đoạn thời gian mới có rảnh bàn giao sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay chắp sau lưng, buồn bực ngán ngẩm vòng cố vấn một vòng văn phòng, cuối cùng đưa ánh mắt rơi xuống Khương Daniel bên bàn làm việc cái kia như cũ chồng chất như núi văn kiện.

Từ buổi sáng đến hiện tại, những văn kiện kia không chỉ có không có giảm bớt xu thế, ngược lại còn gia tăng gấp mấy lần, tựa như mãi mãi cũng ký không hết đồng dạng. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy những văn kiện này, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ ở trong lòng âm thầm may mắn, may mắn ngồi tại vị trí này người không phải hắn, không phải mỗi ngày đều muốn bị những này đợi thẩm duyệt văn kiện nghiền ép, trễ sớm ngày phải thành bệnh tâm thần.

Chỉ một điểm này đến nói, hắn kỳ thật còn thật bội phục Khương Daniel.

Dù sao hiểu qua mới biết được, tổng giám đốc chức vị này thật không dễ làm a.

Chờ Khương Daniel rốt cục ký xong văn kiện trong tay, một giây sau, hắn dài duỗi tay ra, lập tức lại cầm một phần khác văn kiện.

Thấy thế, Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý ho khan một cái, cảm thấy mình cần thiết nhắc nhở một chút hắn tồn tại.

Chỉ thấy Khương Daniel động tác dừng một chút, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, hơi khẽ nâng lên khóe mắt liếc mắt nhìn hắn, một hồi lâu mới mở miệng nói: "Kỳ thật cũng không có khác, liền là muốn nhắc nhở ngươi ngày mai nhớ kỹ theo giúp ta đến làng du lịch khai phát nơi đó nhìn một chút tình huống."

"..."

Loại sự tình này chẳng lẽ liền không thể trong điện thoại nói sao? Không phải muốn đặc biệt giữ hắn lại đến bàn giao?

"Biết." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng nghiến lợi trả lời, nói xong quay người liền muốn đi. Tại kéo cửa ra trước một khắc, Khương Daniel lại nói: "Hôm nay ngươi không cần đi, chờ ta một hồi, cùng một chỗ trở về."

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đang định đẩy cửa ra tay dừng một chút, "... Ngươi không có trước thời gian cùng ta nói."

"Ta hiện tại không phải đã nói rồi sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng trợn mắt, đành phải tức giận quay người, hai, ba bước đi đến một bên ghế sô pha, đem bên ngoài bao ném qua một bên, không chút khách khí nằm đi lên, hai chân giao nhau thả tại ghế sô pha trên lan can, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Gặp hắn dạng này, Khương Daniel nhịn không được nhíu mày, "Ung Thánh Hựu, không nên quên ngươi hiện tại còn trong công ty."

"Ta tan tầm."

Ngụ ý chính là, ta bây giờ không phải là thư ký của ngươi, không cần nghe ngươi.

Khương Daniel mấp máy môi, không buồn, chỉ là hung tợn nói: "Chờ tối về thu thập ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt xem thường, chống lên nửa người trên, dựa vào ghế sa lon thành ghế nhìn xem hắn cười không nói.

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ "Ngươi có thể bắt ta như thế nào" biểu lộ, Khương Daniel bật cười, cúi đầu đem lực chú ý thả lại trong công việc, trên tay tăng tốc kí tên tốc độ, định đem hôm nay công việc phân lượng gấp rút hoàn thành.

Trừ bỏ cấp trên cùng thuộc hạ thân phận, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu còn có khác một mối liên hệ ——

Bạn trên giường.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là không thẳng, hai cái đẹp mắt có mị lực nam nhân tiến đến cùng một chỗ, không lăn đến cùng một chỗ mới lộ ra kỳ quái.

Một ngày nào đó ban đêm, hai người vừa kết thúc một trận rượu cục xã giao, vừa từng uống rượu Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo hơi mở, gương mặt cũng nhiễm lên một tia đỏ ửng, quay đầu nhíu mày nhìn xem hắn, xinh đẹp mị hoặc.

Hắn hỏi: "Khương tổng, về nhà sao?"

Khương Daniel giật giật cà vạt, một mặt quái dị nhìn chằm chằm hắn, "Ừm, không phải đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tròng mắt chuyển vài vòng, "Kia... Nếu như ta dựng tắc xi trở về, tiền xe có thể hay không báo chi phí chung a?"

"..." Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ nhếch miệng."Lên xe đi, ta đưa ngươi."

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt cười nở hoa, không khách khí chút nào cùng tại Khương Daniel sau lưng lên xe, không đợi Khương Daniel bàn giao, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tự động tự động xoay người cùng đằng trước lái xe báo nhà mình địa chỉ.

Khương Daniel cũng không nói gì, thẳng tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi nhắm mắt dưỡng thần. Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại cửa một bên khác, dùng khóe mắt quét nhìn ngắm hắn, thoáng nhìn hắn nhẹ cau mày, đưa tay vò dạ dày động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức thốt ra hỏi: "Khương tổng, dạ dày không thoải mái sao?"

"Ừm, có chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới Khương Daniel vừa mới tựa hồ là không ăn bữa tối liền đến xã giao, bụng rỗng uống rượu xác thực tổn thương dạ dày.

Không chút nghĩ ngợi, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nói: "Vậy ngươi muốn tới nhà của ta sao? Ta cho ngươi hạ bát mì ăn."

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel mở mắt, hơi kinh ngạc nhìn qua hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nói xong mới phát hiện câu nói này dày bao nhiêu da mặt, người ta Khương Daniel đường đường Khương thị tập đoàn tổng giám đốc, gia tài bạc triệu, trong nhà còn nhiều hạ nhân cùng đầu bếp phục thị hắn, cái kia đến phiên hắn tới làm cơm cho hắn ăn?

Lúng túng sờ mũi một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ây... Ta liền tùy tiện nói một chút, ngươi không cần để ở trong lòng..."

"Tốt." Khương Daniel ngắt lời hắn, thâm thúy đôi mắt phảng phất hang không đáy, yên lặng nhìn qua hắn.

"... Nha."

Rõ ràng giữa hai người ai cũng không có cố ý mở miệng nói qua cái gì, nhưng sự tình chính là như thế thuận theo tự nhiên phát sinh. Từ xưa đều nói: Ấm no bụng nghĩ yin muốn, Khương Daniel ăn hết mì về sau , liên đới đem Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cùng nhau ăn xong lau sạch.

Xong việc sau hôm sau, Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu đưa một tờ chi phiếu.

"Vì cái gì cho ta cái này?" Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong cắn bữa sáng, đầy mắt nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem hắn.

Vì cái gì... ?

Khương Daniel bị hỏi khó, cùng nó hỏi vì cái gì, chẳng bằng nói là một loại tự nhiên mà vậy phản ứng... ? Hắn vô ý thức cảm thấy hẳn là muốn cho, cho nên liền cho.

"... Ngươi không muốn?"

So với cái kia, càng làm cho Khương Daniel kinh ngạc chính là Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng. Bình thường tiếc Kim như mạng, trên mặt đất nhặt cái một mao tiền đều có thể cao hứng cả ngày người, lúc này thế mà lại cự tuyệt bạch bạch đưa đến trước mắt tiền mặt?

Ung Thánh Hựu xem thường nhếch miệng, "Ta lại không phải ra bán, người trưởng thành ở giữa ngươi tình ta nguyện, không nói giá tiền."

Nói đến đây, hắn dừng một chút, ngẩng đầu liếc một cái Khương Daniel.

"Huống hồ, hôm qua thoải mái lại không chỉ ngươi một cái."

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu ngay thẳng cho vẩy tới mặt đỏ tới mang tai, nói chuyện cũng ấp úng."Khụ khụ, ngươi... Ngươi có thể hay không còn nói được, cái gì sướng hay không?..."

"Ngươi khó chịu sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn hắn.

... Thoải mái.

Khương Daniel không cam tâm thừa nhận, nhưng cái này cũng không hề đại biểu hắn có thể tha thứ Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt hắn không kiêng nể gì cả.

Hắn nhưng chưa quên Ung Thánh Hựu ở công ty thân phận vẫn là hắn thuộc hạ, lúc này thế mà dám ở chỗ này cùng hắn không biết lớn nhỏ? ! Không dạy dỗ một chút cũng không phải là nam nhân!

"Ai nha, các ngươi... ! Ta bữa sáng còn không ăn xong đâu!"

Khương Daniel dùng môi chắn Ung Thánh Hựu miệng, đem tiếng kháng nghị đều ngăn cách trong phòng ngủ.

Ăn cái gì bữa sáng?

Giờ này khắc này, chuyên tâm bị hắn ăn tương đối trọng yếu.

>>>>>>>>>>

*

Chờ Khương Daniel rốt cục xử lý xong văn kiện tan tầm, đã là sau ba tiếng sự tình. Ung Thánh Hựu chờ đến mí mắt đều buồn ngủ phải đánh nhau, trên xe không ngừng nhỏ giọng thầm thì: "Nếu có lần sau nữa ta tuyệt đối không bồi ngươi tăng ca, muốn liền tự mình quay lại đây nhà ta."

Phàn nàn dáng vẻ tựa như chỉ xù lông con mèo, để Khương Daniel dở khóc dở cười.

Tiến đến Khương Daniel một mình cao cấp chung cư, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quen thuộc tìm được phòng ngủ chính, đang nghĩ hướng tấm kia lại lớn vừa mềm trên giường bổ một cái lúc, hắn gáy cổ áo đột nhiên bị người một thanh xách ở.

"Đi tắm trước." Khương Daniel đem người nắm chặt rời giường trải.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn nhăn nhăn mũi, nghĩ nghĩ, quay đầu nhìn hắn.

"Cùng nhau tắm?"

"..."

Nhiệt khí uẩn uân, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trong bồn tắm buồn ngủ, lười biếng nâng lên một con mắt da nhìn xem đứng tại tắm gội hạ cường tráng nam nhân.

Khương Daniel giống như là bị nhìn thấy có chút không từ tại, hai ba cái liền tẩy bỏ đầu phát lên bọt biển, giơ lên cái cằm ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bên cạnh chuyển một điểm, dài chân một bước cùng theo đi vào trong bồn tắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong ngực hắn tìm được cái thoải mái vị trí dựa vào, xấu ý dùng ngón tay chọc chọc eo của hắn, quả nhiên nghe thấy trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến một trận thô trọng hút không khí âm thanh.

"Đừng làm rộn."

"Không làm sao?"

Không đợi Khương Daniel trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu liền từ trong bồn tắm ngồi dậy, quay người dạng chân đến trên người hắn, hai người hơi mềm gắng gượng cọ đến cùng một chỗ, gây nên một trận khô nóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi người chủ động hôn Khương Daniel môi, hạ thân không an phận mài cọ lấy hắn, nghiêng đầu khẽ cắn hắn mẫn cảm vành tai, cuối cùng còn duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm tai của hắn ổ.

Khương Daniel lần này cũng không nhẫn nại, lập tức liền đoạt lại quyền chủ đạo, bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm ngẩng đầu hôn lên, tay kia ngả vào phía sau hắn nhẹ nhàng làm lấy khuếch trương.

Giống là có chút bất mãn Khương Daniel lề mề động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, khẽ cắn miệng hắn môi dưới không nói gì thúc giục.

Trên giường Khương Daniel không giống trong công tác lúc nghiêm gió nghiêm khắc thực hiện, tương phản, hắn rất ôn nhu.

Ngay từ đầu Ung Thánh Hựu rất kinh ngạc, hắn không nghĩ tới tại trên thương trường lấy tỉnh táo độc tài nghe tiếng Khương Daniel, tại giường sự tình bên trên thế mà lại như thế cẩn thận từng li từng tí, so lên tự mình một người dễ chịu, hắn càng để ý để hai người đều chiếm được khoái cảm.

Điểm này đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói cố nhiên là tốt, nhưng có đôi khi Khương Daniel quá mức cẩn thận từng li từng tí, ngược lại càng tra tấn người.

Khô nóng đã lan tràn đến toàn thân, kêu gào muốn phóng thích, nhưng Khương Daniel lại còn tại không nhanh không chậm làm lấy khuếch trương, một điểm muốn vào đến ý tứ đều không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn oán trách, "Lề mà lề mề, ngươi được hay không a."

Nam nhân nhất không thể chịu đựng chính là khi kiêu ngạo lòng tự trọng nhận chất vấn thời điểm, Khương Daniel trừng phạt tính về cắn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu môi, lại đi phía sau hắn luồn vào một ngón tay, dựa vào ký ức tìm tòi, chuẩn xác đè lại trong cơ thể hắn chỗ kia mẫn cảm thịt mềm.

"Ngô a... !"

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức liền mềm eo, vô lực nằm sấp tại Khương Daniel trên thân thở dốc.

"Ngươi đừng... Đừng đâm nơi đó..."

Khương Daniel không nghe, ngược lại tăng lớn ngón tay trừu sáp động tác, mỗi một cái đều chính xác hướng kia một chỗ đâm tới, đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm cho rên rỉ liên tục, đến cuối cùng chỉ có thể đầu hàng, thấp giọng hướng Khương Daniel cầu xin tha thứ.

"Đủ, đủ... Ngươi mau vào..."

"Tiến đi đâu?" Khương Daniel cười xấu xa lấy xích lại gần hắn bên tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, nhưng nhìn tại Khương Daniel trong mắt lại là không có chút nào uy hiếp lực. Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt giờ phút này tràn đầy sinh lý khoái cảm nước mắt, hai tay mềm mềm chống đỡ vai của hắn, rõ ràng đã dục hỏa đốt người, nhưng thủy chung không chịu cúi đầu nhả ra nói ra những cái kia xấu hổ.

Bình thường nói chuyện ngay thẳng làm cho người khác khí tuyệt người, đến trên giường liền thành chỉ ngạo kiều con mèo nhỏ a. Khương Daniel âm thầm nghĩ.

Khương Daniel tiến lên trước hôn một cái khóe miệng của hắn an ủi, không có ý định lại trêu cợt hắn, hơi khẽ nâng lên hắn eo, nhắm ngay phía sau hắn cửa huyệt liền hung hăng ưỡn một cái eo, ngay ngắn không có vào.

Hai người nháy mắt phát ra thỏa mãn tiếng thở dốc, không đợi Khương Daniel động, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã khó nhịn chống đỡ Khương Daniel cơ bụng lúc lên lúc xuống đút vào. Ung Thánh Hựu gấp cắn môi dưới, ngửa đầu cau mày tùy ý thoải mái thở dốc tràn ra khóe miệng. Thấy thế, Khương Daniel cũng không ngăn cản hắn, hai tay gối ở sau ót dù bận vẫn ung dung thưởng thức trước mắt bộ này cảnh đẹp.

Trừu sáp một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần không có thể lực, tốc độ đi theo chậm lại, hắn nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo Khương Daniel eo, trong giọng nói mang một chút ủy khuất ý vị, "Ngươi... Động một chút."

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng cười cười, một bên ghét bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu thể lực, một bên khảm ở eo của hắn, bắt đầu dùng sức đi lên rất động lên eo va chạm.

"Ta nói Ung thư ký, ngươi nên đi nâng sắt, thân là nam nhân thể lực kém như vậy không thể được a..."

"Ta... Ngô a! Ta... Có tại vận động, a... Ân ngô!"

"Vậy liền biểu thị ngươi vận động thành quả không lý tưởng a." Khương Daniel cười khẽ, "Lần sau ngươi cùng ta cùng tiến lên phòng tập thể thao đi."

"Ta, ta mới không muốn... Ngô! Ngươi, ngươi nhanh một chút..."

Khương Daniel nói câu mạnh miệng về sau liền dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong bồn tắm đứng lên, đem người ép ở trên tường, để hắn đem hai chân ôm lấy eo của mình, để cho hắn có thể dễ dàng hơn động tác.

Khương Daniel một bên gặm cắn mút lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ, một bên tăng tốc dưới thân trừu sáp động tác, nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu càng lúc cao vút rên rỉ, là hắn biết hắn sắp đến. Khương Daniel bình phục một chút hô hấp, đổi cái góc độ, bắt đầu đối Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội một chỗ khác điểm mẫn cảm hung hăng đánh tới.

"A a ——" Ung Thánh Hựu bị đụng đến thất thần, một cỗ khoái cảm tê dại thuận đuôi xương cụt thẳng tắp phóng tới đại não, để hắn nháy mắt hiện ra trống không trạng thái.

"Dễ chịu sao?" Khương Daniel cắn vành tai của hắn hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lung tung gật đầu, "Thư, dễ chịu... A, chính là chỗ đó... Nhanh lên nữa..."

Tại nhanh muốn đến cao trào đêm trước, Khương Daniel lại ngạnh sinh sinh dừng động tác lại, để Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không mở mắt ra nhìn hắn.

"Sao, làm sao rồi?"

"Gọi tên của ta." Khương Daniel nằm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn trầm giọng nói."Gọi tên của ta, liền cho ngươi."

"Khương tổng... A!" Hắn môi dưới bị hung hăng cắn một chút, ngẩng đầu nghênh tiếp Khương Daniel âm ngao ánh mắt, lập tức thức thời đổi miệng."Daniel."

Khương Daniel lúc này mới thỏa mãn hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng, hếch hạ thân, thì thào nói: "Ca, ngươi thật chặt..."

"Ngô a..."

Đột nhiên thấp tiếng thở để hai người giật nảy mình, đồng thời cúi đầu xem xét ——

Ung Thánh Hựu bắn.

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, buồn cười nhìn xem hắn, "Nguyên tới gọi ngươi một tiếng ca có thể để ngươi có phản ứng lớn như vậy?"

Trong công ty, Khương Daniel mặc dù là Ung Thánh Hựu cấp trên, nhưng tại trên thực tế, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca. Có đôi khi tại hai người một mình thời điểm, Khương Daniel liền sẽ gọi hắn ca, ngay từ đầu Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút không từ tại, dù sao vẫn là mình người lãnh đạo trực tiếp, xưng huynh gọi đệ tựa như quan hệ của hai người bọn hắn có bao nhiêu thân mật giống như... Ách, mặc dù lấy phương diện nào đó đến nói là đầy đủ thân mật, nhưng hắn chính là thích ứng không được Khương Daniel đột nhiên dạng này thân mật gọi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt đỏ bừng phải phảng phất có thể nhỏ máu ra, ở trong lòng mắng thầm mình vô dụng, dúi đầu vào Khương Daniel cổ bên trong không nhìn tới hắn trêu chọc mặt.

"Loại thời điểm này ngươi đừng gọi ta ca..."

"Kia muốn lúc nào mới có thể gọi?"

"Tóm lại... Loại thời điểm này đừng kêu liền đúng rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng cắn miệng bả vai hắn thịt, đổi lấy một tiếng kêu đau.

Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt bị cắn đau vai, cúi đầu nhìn hắn, "Vậy làm sao bây giờ? Ca ngươi dễ chịu, ta lại còn không có đâu."

"Ai quản ngươi, tự mình giải quyết." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng nghĩ đẩy ra người trước mắt, lại bị tay mắt lanh lẹ Khương Daniel một giây lại vớt tiến trong ngực.

"Khó mà làm được, thân vì một cái hợp cách bạn trên giường nhưng phải muốn chịu trách nhiệm, phụng bồi tới cùng."

Dứt lời, Khương Daniel liền liền cắm vào tư thế đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang rời khỏi vách tường, đằng không ôm lấy, liên chiến phòng ngủ giường lớn.

Dù sao ban đêm còn rất dài, còn nhiều thời gian để hắn chậm rãi "Phụng bồi" .

>>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Ánh nắng xuyên qua màn cửa vung tiến gian phòng, vô tình chiếu xạ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt. Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, mở ra nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, vô ý thức muốn đưa tay đi đủ đầu giường bên trên điện thoại. Một nhích người, bên hông đau nhức cảm giác nháy mắt xuyên thấu qua toàn thân lan tràn đến toàn thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ ở trong lòng thầm mắng âm thanh, muốn đưa tay nắn eo giảm bớt đau nhức cảm giác, nhưng lại bị sau lưng người cho hạn chế lại động tác.

Hắn không cao hứng đẩy sau lưng người quá giam cầm ôm ấp, muốn tại giữa hai người trống đi một chút khoảng cách, nhưng sau lưng người lại không thuận theo, mới đẩy ra một hồi, không đến một giây nhưng lại quấn tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, một lần nữa nằm xuống. Lần này, hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, sử xuất khí lực toàn thân từ người kia hai tay ở giữa giãy dụa mà ra.

Cái này không nhỏ động tác cũng thành công để sau lưng người ung dung tỉnh lại. Hắn bất mãn liếc mắt mình trống rỗng ôm ấp, lại bất mãn liếc mắt quấy rầy hắn giấc ngủ kẻ cầm đầu. Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, hắn lại lầu bầu tiến lên vây quanh ở Ung Thánh Hựu eo, giống con nhỏ sữa chó giống như nũng nịu nói: "Còn sớm, lại ngủ một hồi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nhìn xem Khương Daniel như thế ngây thơ nằm ỳ cử động, nghĩ thầm nếu như hắn đem một màn này ghi hình xuống tới sau đó bán đến nội bộ công ty đi, tuyệt đối kiếm lật trời.

Ai có thể nghĩ tới bọn hắn cao cao tại thượng anh minh uy vũ tổng giám đốc, bí mật nhưng thật ra là một con ngây thơ quấn nhân ái nũng nịu đại cẩu chó?

...

Cũng không biết có bao nhiêu người nhìn qua hắn cái bộ dáng này?

Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình ý nghĩ giật nảy mình, sắc mặt phức tạp nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel ngủ nhan một hồi lâu, lập tức giống như là lấy lại tinh thần giống như tranh thủ thời gian đánh tỉnh Lại trên người mình người.

"Khương tổng, tỉnh, không còn sớm."

"... Mấy giờ rồi?" Nào đó đại cẩu chó còn chôn tại hắn eo trong ổ không chịu.

"Bảy giờ rưỡi, hôm nay chín điểm muốn tới làng du lịch khai phát nơi đó tuần sát, đi đến chỗ ấy cần tốn một chút thời gian, cho nên hiện tại liền phải bắt đầu chuẩn bị."

Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt thay đổi thư ký nghề nghiệp gương mặt, vô tình nhắc nhở lấy nhà mình cấp trên chờ một lúc công việc hành trình.

"Nhanh đến trễ, ta đi khách phòng tắm rửa, tiết tiết kiệm thời gian, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian chuẩn bị đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên trên mặt đất nhăn tây ba nát áo sơmi tùy ý khoác lên người, giật ra Khương Daniel quấn người hai tay, hào không kiêng kỵ thân thể trần truồng trực tiếp kéo cửa ra ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng mắng một tiếng "Thao", kinh ngạc tại Ung Thánh Hựu lớn mật, mặc dù hắn là một người ở không sai, nhưng thân thể trần truồng đi ra ngoài loại sự tình này đại khái cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra được.

Bá bá đầu, Khương Daniel lại Lại trong chốc lát giường mới cam nguyện tiến trong phòng tắm tắm rửa, chờ hắn lúc đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu đã mặc tốt, ngồi tại trước bàn ăn ăn điểm tâm.

Để Ung Thánh Hựu đến nhà hắn qua đêm là chuyện thường xảy ra, tại Khương Daniel cho phép hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong nhà lấy ra mấy bộ quần áo dự sẵn, thuận tiện có thể để cho hắn trực tiếp đi làm, không cần cố ý về nhà thay quần áo.

Không thể không phủ nhận, mặc tây phục Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực đẹp mắt. Hắn nguyên bản liền mọc ra một bộ Hi Lạp điêu khắc thâm thúy ngũ quan, lông mi hơi dài, thon gầy bén nhọn cái cằm để hắn tăng thêm một cỗ nam tử khí khái, còn có hắn má trái bên cạnh ba viên nốt ruồi, tựa như là tinh không bên trong lập loè tỏa sáng chòm sao, đẹp mắt mê người.

Liền ngay cả Khương Daniel cũng không khỏi cảm thán trên đời này làm sao lại có vóc người tốt như vậy nhìn?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhan có thể có thể nói là Thượng Đế tác phẩm nghệ thuật hoàn mỹ nhất.

Một cái khác toa, Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, đầu đầy dấu hỏi nhìn cách đó không xa không hiểu thấu nhìn mình chằm chằm ngẩn người người.

Hắn phát hiện Khương Daniel gần nhất nhìn chằm chằm hắn ngẩn người số lần càng ngày càng nhiều.

Có phải là công việc bận quá cho nên đầu tú đậu rồi? Khó mà làm được, hắn còn phải dựa vào Khương Daniel cái này bát cơm ăn cơm đâu.

"Khương tổng, ngươi không ăn điểm tâm sao? Chúng ta nhanh đến trễ." Thấy Khương Daniel không có chút nào chuyển bước ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải bất đắc dĩ lên tiếng nhắc nhở.

"Ừm? Nha."

Phát giác sự thất thố của mình, Khương Daniel lúng túng khục âm thanh, sửa sang lại cà vạt đi đến trước bàn ăn kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu bên người cái ghế.

Ngồi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem trước mắt còn bốc hơi nóng đĩa đẩy lên Khương Daniel trước mặt.

"Ta sẽ chỉ trứng tráng cùng thổ ty, không chê."

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Không có việc gì."

Gặp hắn vùi đầu bắt đầu bắt đầu ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗi lòng lo lắng mới lặng lẽ buông xuống, bắt đầu hướng Khương Daniel báo cáo một ngày hành trình chi tiết.

"Chờ chút tuần sát hoàn thành về sau liền phải chạy về công ty tham gia một giờ chiều hội đồng quản trị, sau đó ba điểm muốn cùng XX tập đoàn Hoàng tổng thảo luận liên quan tới hợp tác khế ước sự tình, cuối cùng là vừa mới Stella cho ta gửi tin tức nói công ty có mấy phần khẩn cấp văn kiện chờ ngươi kí tên, đã sai người thả tại ngươi trên bàn, để ngươi nhớ kỹ đi xem."

"... Stella?" Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nghi ngờ hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, "A, sáng ý bộ quản lý."

"Ngươi cùng nàng rất quen?"

"Còn tốt, trước đó bởi vì đàm hiệp ước sự tình cùng nàng cùng đi gặp qua mấy lần hộ khách."

Khương Daniel liếc nhìn hắn một cái, "Cho nên ngươi thích nàng?"

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt không hiểu thấu, chủ đề làm sao lại đột nhiên kéo đi nơi nào?

Khương Daniel "Hừ" một tiếng, đâm thủng trong mâm trứng chần nước sôi, "Lần sau ăn cơm không muốn xách chuyện công tác, phiền."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nghẹn lời.

Bình thường ở công ty Khương Daniel luôn nói hắn công việc thời điểm không đứng đắn, hiện tại hắn thật vất vả đứng đắn một lần, hắn lại ngại phiền.

Cái này tổng giám đốc thật đúng là mẹ nhà hắn khó hầu hạ.

"Đi thôi, thời gian nhanh đến." Khương Daniel giống như là đột nhiên mất kiên trì, vội vàng ăn vài miếng liền cầm lên bên ngoài bao rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nước trái cây hét tới một nửa liền vội vàng để ly xuống, sững sờ mà nhìn trước mắt cửa "Đụng" một tiếng bị người dùng lực đóng lại.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cái này là thế nào... ?

Chẳng lẽ ăn thuốc nổ hay sao?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Không biết có phải hay không là Ung Thánh Hựu ảo giác, hắn luôn cảm thấy mấy ngày nay Khương Daniel kỳ dị, mà lại tính tình đặc biệt kém, hơi xảy ra chút cái gì sai lầm đều có thể rước lấy mắng một chập, làm cho văn phòng gần nhất bầu không khí đê mê có phải hay không, mỗi người đều nơm nớp lo sợ, rất sợ mình sơ ý một chút liền sẽ đụng phải Khương Daniel vảy ngược.

Giờ phút này, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy văn kiện đứng trước bàn làm việc chờ hắn ký xong tên, ngẩng đầu lặng lẽ liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel kéo căng lấy một gương mặt lật xem văn kiện, chỉ kém không có đem "Ta không cao hứng" bốn chữ này viết lên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày nghĩ nghĩ, mình gần nhất hẳn không có làm chuyện gì chọc tới hắn a? Hắn vẫn như cũ là đúng giờ đánh thẻ đi làm, công việc cũng xử lý phải hoàn mỹ vô khuyết, chỉ cần Khương Daniel ban đêm một thông điện thoại hắn cũng theo call theo đến.

Trên đời này nơi nào tìm tới giống hắn như thế tẫn trách thư ký kiêm bạn trên giường?

Chẳng lẽ là người trong nhà sự tình?

Chỉ một giây, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lật đổ cái này giả thiết.

Đây không có khả năng, Khương Daniel người nhà hắn cũng đã gặp mấy lần, tình cảm ở chung hòa hợp có phải hay không, muốn nháo ra chuyện cũng khó khăn. Mà lại nếu là Khương gia đã xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn cái này tùy thân thư ký không có khả năng không có thu đến bất cứ tin tức gì.

Thật nếu nói, Khương Daniel biến thành tốt như vậy giống như là từ ngày đó hắn cùng hắn cùng đi tuần sát hoàn thành sau khi trở về...

Ngày đó xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Hắn làm sao một chút ấn tượng cũng không có?

Ung Thánh Hựu trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, muốn mở miệng hỏi, lại lại không biết nên từ đâu hỏi, cũng không biết nên dùng thân phận gì đến hỏi.

Thư ký?

Tổng giám đốc việc tư tựa hồ không tại mình bên trong phạm vi quản hạt.

Bạn trên giường?

Giống như trên, không can thiệp đối phương sinh hoạt cá nhân là bạn trên giường ở giữa thiết tắc.

Ai, làm người thật khó.

Cái này toa, Khương Daniel đã ký xong văn kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh nhẹn tiếp nhận, nói câu "Không có chuyện gì ta liền đi ra ngoài trước" về sau, liền quay người gài cửa lại.

Phía sau cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu, đem mình quá để ý cảm xúc vung ra não bên ngoài.

Sách, quản hắn.

Khương Daniel có cao hứng hay không, tâm tình tốt không tốt, mắc mớ gì tới hắn?

Thật vất vả nhịn đến lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa, đương nhiên là trước nhét đầy cái bao tử tương đối trọng yếu! Nghĩ đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu móc túi ra điện thoại di động, thuần thục đưa vào một chuỗi đọc thuộc làu làu dãy số gọi ra ngoài.

"Uy, Kim Tại Hoán, ở chỗ nào? Quay lại đây theo giúp ta ăn cơm."

Không đợi đầu bên kia điện thoại người trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phối hợp cúp điện thoại, hảo tâm tình huýt sáo thu dọn đồ đạc đi ra ngoài, thật tình không biết nhất cử nhất động của mình đều rơi vào văn phòng Tổng giám đốc bên trong người nào đó trong mắt.

Khương Daniel mím chặt môi, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt tươi cười dáng vẻ, trong lòng không hiểu cọ lên một thanh vô danh lửa. Hắn cũng không biết mình loại tâm tình này từ đâu mà đến, nhưng hắn chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu chờ một chút có lẽ sẽ cùng cái kia sáng ý bộ quản lý hai người cùng một chỗ thật vui vẻ ăn cơm, hắn liền không có tồn tại khó chịu.

Chỉ là ăn cơm mà thôi, cần thiết vui vẻ như vậy sao?

Làm sao không gặp Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cùng một chỗ lúc ăn cơm lộ ra như thế sáng sủa tiếu dung a?

Hoàn toàn không hiểu nào đó đại tổng tài tâm tư Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này chỉ muốn chờ một chút menu muốn ăn cái gì, vừa mới ở trong điện thoại Kim Tại Hoán là hắn phát tiểu, hai người từ nhỏ cùng nhau chơi đùa đến lớn, tuổi tác gần, song thân cũng đều là bạn tốt, tự nhiên mà vậy liền trở nên thân mật lên, có thể nói là mặc cùng một cái túi háng quần lớn lên.

Vừa vặn Kim Tại Hoán đầu đường dàn nhạc gần nhất đến Ung Thánh Hựu công việc thành thị lưu động diễn xuất, liền thừa dịp có thời gian rảnh đi ra đến hẹn bỗng nhiên cơm.

Tính toán ra, bọn hắn từ tết xuân về nhà ăn tết về sau, cũng gần nửa năm không gặp mặt.

"A..., Kim Tại Hoán, làm sao mới một hồi không gặp, ngươi thật giống như lại mập?" Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay, không khách khí chút nào nắm Kim Tại Hoán tròn trịa gương mặt.

Kim Tại Hoán nghe nhưng không cao hứng, thở phì phò đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Đi đi đi, thả ra ngươi tay! Ta mới không có béo đâu! Cái này sủi cảo gương mặt thế nhưng là thiên sinh lệ chất trân bảo, fan hâm mộ rất là ưa thích."

Dứt lời, Kim Tại Hoán còn bản thân cảm giác tốt đẹp phủi phủi tóc trước trán.

"Bệnh tâm thần." Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ liếc mắt nhìn hắn, cúi đầu hút vào một miệng lớn nồng canh mì Ý.

Kim Tại Hoán nhíu mày, cũng không giận, chỉ là nâng lấy trong tay cà rốt nước một mặt bát quái xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ài ài, Thánh Hựu ca, trước mấy ngày ngươi ở trong điện thoại cùng ta nói chính là thật sao? Ngươi thật cùng ngươi lão bản nhặt được à nha?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mày nhăn lại, tựa hồ là không hài lòng lắm Kim Tại Hoán quá thô ráp dùng từ, "Ngươi nói chuyện liền không thể êm tai một chút sao?"

"Vậy ta nên nói như thế nào? Còn mời Ung đại thần chỉ giáo."

"Bạn trên giường, pháo bạn, tính bạn lữ, tùy ngươi xưng hô."

Kim Tại Hoán trầm mặc, những này dùng từ thật sự có tương đối tốt sao? Chẳng lẽ không đều như thế thô ráp?

"Ngươi cùng ngươi lão bản... Bao lâu sự tình rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán cuối cùng quyết định đem quan hệ của hai người mập mờ mang qua.

"Ba năm a?"

Nghe vậy, Kim Tại Hoán miệng bên trong cà rốt nước kém một chút phun ra ngoài, "Ba... Ba năm? ! Vậy ngươi làm sao hiện tại mới nói cho ta? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu quái dị liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Ta cùng ai lên giường chẳng lẽ còn muốn cùng ngươi báo cáo chuẩn bị?"

Trước mấy ngày ở trong điện thoại cũng là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận nói lỡ miệng mới có thể dứt khoát cùng Kim Tại Hoán thẳng thắn, bằng không ai sẽ nhàm chán như vậy ăn no không có chuyện làm khắp nơi đi cùng người khác tuyên truyền mình cùng lão bản lăn ga giường sự tình a?

"Không đúng vậy a, ta thế nhưng là ngươi bằng hữu tốt nhất! Trọng đại như vậy sự tình, ngươi thế mà giấu ta ba năm? !"

Kim Tại Hoán cảm giác giữa bọn hắn hữu nghị thuyền giấy một nháy mắt lật.

"Vậy lần sau muốn hay không cho ngươi liệt một trương cùng ta đi lên qua giường nam nhân liệt biểu a?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười nói.

"Ngươi đừng nghĩ cùng ta nói sang chuyện khác." Kim Tại Hoán nghiêm túc khoát khoát tay."Các ngươi làm sao lại nhặt được?"

Ung Thánh Hựu "Ngô" một tiếng, giống như là rất chân thành đang suy nghĩ.

"Kỳ thật cũng không có nguyên nhân gì, cảm giác đúng, liền lên."

"Vậy các ngươi còn dự định tiếp tục quan hệ như vậy bao lâu?"

"Không biết, chờ hắn dính, hoặc là ta dính mới thôi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu không thèm để ý nhún nhún vai.

Kim Tại Hoán biểu lộ quái dị mà nhìn trước mắt hảo hữu, không biết mình có nên hay không nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu, lấy thường thức đến nói, một cái bình thường bạn trên giường bình thường là sẽ không duy trì ba năm trở lên cố định quan hệ, trừ phi... Hai người bọn hắn lẫn nhau thích.

Huống hồ, hắn nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều năm như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì cá tính hắn còn không biết sao? Nếu không phải có tình cảm, hắn là sẽ không bỏ mặc mình trầm luân một sự kiện thời gian quá dài. Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ một hồi, hay là quyết định mở miệng tương đối tốt. So với Ung Thánh Hựu hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, chẳng bằng sớm một chút để hắn ly thanh mình tâm tư.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nghe ta nói..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, Kim Tại Hoán liền bị một thông chuông điện thoại cho cắt đứt.

Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại chỉ cấp một người thiết trí đặc thù tiếng chuông, giờ phút này gọi điện thoại đến, không phải Khương Daniel còn có ai?

Ung Thánh Hựu không để lại dấu vết nhíu mày, xoắn xuýt mấy giây mới nhận điện thoại.

"Uy?"

"..."

"Ăn cơm."

"..."

"Khương tổng, xin cho ta nhắc nhở ngài hiện tại là lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa."

"..."

"A? Phương tổng? Vậy sẽ nghị thời gian ta không phải an bài cho ngươi tại 3 giờ chiều sao?"

"..."

"Hội nghị trước thời gian làm gì thông tri ngươi mà không phải cho ta biết?"

"..."

"Vậy ngươi nói một chút thông tri ngươi là vị nào, ta tự mình gọi điện thoại qua xác nhận một chút."

"..."

"A? ! Ngươi có nói đạo lý hay không... !"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm kiết dừng, không thể tin nhìn xem bị cúp máy điện thoại.

Kim Tại Hoán trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn trước mắt một màn này, hắn dám cam đoan, hắn nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu từng ấy năm tới nay như vậy, hắn còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy kích động như thế Ung Thánh Hựu. Tại hắn trong ấn tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn là tỉnh táo tự chế, ngẫu nhiên tại quen thuộc người trước mặt mới sẽ lộ ra sáng sủa điên một mặt, giống vừa mới như thế đối phương bị ăn đến sít sao dáng vẻ...

Hiếm lạ.

Thật hiếm lạ.

Kim Tại Hoán thu hồi hiểu rõ ánh mắt, giả vờ như lơ đãng hỏi: "Làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lại đẹp mắt lông mày, trong điện thoại thâu nhập mấy dòng chữ phát ra ngoài, tức giận mà đem di động ném đến cái bàn một góc.

"Còn không phải Khương Daniel cái kia bệnh tâm thần, nói cái gì hội nghị trước thời gian, hiện tại đã sắp qua đi đối phương công ty, để ta nhanh đi về."

"Chuyện làm ăn cũng không có cách nào a, ngươi làm gì tức giận như vậy?"

"Hắn nói trễ đến liền muốn trừ ta tiền lương!" Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt thiên nhân cộng phẫn.

"Phốc ——" thu được Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh cáo ánh mắt, Kim Tại Hoán cố gắng ép xuống khóe miệng nín cười, "Vậy ngươi không mau đi trở về? Trừ tiền lương không tốt a?"

Nhìn không ra cái này Khương Daniel còn rất lợi hại? Đem Ung Thánh Hựu uy hiếp mò được nhất thanh nhị sở.

"Quỷ tài để ý đến hắn đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tiếp tục phù phù phù ăn mì."Ta vừa mới phát tin tức cho hắn, hoặc hắn tự mình đi, hoặc hắn tự mình đến tiếp ta, ta mới không thuận ý của hắn đi đâu."

Kim Tại Hoán lần này là thật im lặng.

Hắn sống đến như thế lớn thật đúng là chưa có xem giống Ung Thánh Hựu như thế lấy hạ phạm thượng thư ký, công nhiên ngỗ nghịch lão bản cũng coi như, còn buông lời để lão bản tự mình mình tới đón hắn? Nếu như hắn là lão bản, đã sớm đem Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi ra khỏi cửa, còn có thể lưu hắn cho tới hôm nay?

Không đầy một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại lại vang, lại là quen thuộc tiếng chuông. Hắn chỉ liếc qua, quải điệu, cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói câu "Ta đi" về sau, liền vội vàng cầm lấy trên ghế bên ngoài bao đi ra ngoài.

Kim Tại Hoán gật đầu cùng hắn phất tay, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng chui vào cửa bên ngoài một cỗ màu đen Porsche bên trong, ghế lái người sắc mặt khó coi, xoay đầu lại cùng hắn nói chút lời nói. Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không giải thích được liếc mắt nhìn hắn, về hắn vài câu, cuối cùng còn hướng phòng ăn phương hướng chỉ chỉ.

Thấy ghế lái người hướng phương hướng của hắn nhìn sang, Kim Tại Hoán liên tục không ngừng phủ lên hữu hảo tiếu dung lễ phép tính hướng hắn phất phất tay, xem như chào hỏi.

Đột nhiên, ghế lái người biểu lộ nháy mắt khôi phục dương quang xán lạn, vừa mới trên mặt vẻ lo lắng giải tán lập tức, khóe miệng không cầm được giương lên, cười đến có chút đắc ý, hảo tâm tình đều viết trên mặt, thấy Kim Tại Hoán là không hiểu ra sao.

Người này trở mặt tốc độ làm sao so lật sách còn nhanh?

Một giây sau, người kia đột nhiên đem thân thể vượt qua ghế lái phụ, Ung Thánh Hựu co lại đứng người dậy, cảnh giác nhìn hắn một cái, ánh mắt giống như là đang hỏi: "Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Ghế lái người câu lên một vòng cười, cúi người tại Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng hôn một cái, duỗi dài tay giúp hắn cài tốt dây an toàn.

Trông thấy một màn này Kim Tại Hoán cà rốt nước nháy mắt ngạnh tại trong cổ họng kém chút không có đem hắn sặc chết.

Uy uy uy, ngươi xác định đây là pháo bạn, không phải bạn trai? !

>>>>>>>>>>>>

*

Kỳ thật nhìn Kim Tại Hoán ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết hắn muốn nói cái gì.

Chính hắn làm sao không biết, hắn đối Khương Daniel tình cảm, sợ là sớm đã vượt qua bạn trên giường giới hạn.

Hắn là xử nữ tòa, mặc kệ là trong công tác hay là tình cảm bên trên, một khi hắn nghiêm túc, liền nhất định sẽ đem sự tình làm được tốt nhất, vì đạt được thành mục tiêu liều mạng.

Cho nên hắn đang chờ.

Chờ một cái cùng Khương Daniel tỏ tình thời cơ tốt.

Đoạn này trong lúc đó, hắn một mực không để lại dấu vết để Khương Daniel quen thuộc mình tồn tại, thỉnh thoảng cùng hắn cãi nhau đấu võ mồm gây nên chú ý của hắn là cơ bản, lấy cớ ngủ lại tại Khương Daniel nhà mới thật sự là kế hoạch bước đầu tiên. Về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lấy thuận tiện làm lý do, đem mình đồ vật từng chút từng chút lấp đầy Khương Daniel trong nhà mỗi một cái góc, tựa như một con lòng ham chiếm hữu mạnh con mèo tiêu cường thế ghi rõ lãnh địa mình cử động.

Hắn đang thử thăm dò Khương Daniel phản ứng, muốn nhìn một chút hắn đối sự khoan dung của mình độ đến tột cùng có thể tha thứ tới trình độ nào.

Nhưng vượt quá hắn dự liệu chính là, ở trước mặt hắn, Khương Daniel tựa hồ một mực không ngừng mà tại giảm xuống ranh giới cuối cùng của hắn, không chỉ có đối với hắn đủ kiểu tha thứ, còn bỏ mặc hắn tại trước mắt hắn tùy hứng hồ nháo.

Cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có một chút xíu lòng tin, hắn biết rõ hắn cũng không phải là Khương Daniel đời thứ nhất tình nhân, cũng không biết là Khương Daniel nguyên bản liền đối bạn trên giường thái độ như thế, hay là chỉ đối với hắn ôn nhu bá đạo.

Là lúc nào, hắn bắt đầu phát hiện mình thích Khương Daniel?

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ, kia là hắn trở thành Khương Daniel cố định bạn trên giường vừa đầy một năm sự tình. Ngày ấy, cũng đúng lúc là Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật.

Sáng sớm xảy ra bất ngờ một thông điện thoại quấy rầy Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ hảo cuối tuần sáng sớm, trong điện thoại, Khương Daniel nói muốn hẹn hắn cùng đi xem phim.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là ngốc mười mấy giây mới phản ứng được, "Ngươi... Làm sao đột nhiên nghĩ xem phim?"

"Bớt nói nhiều lời, có đi hay không?"

"Ta có thể nói không đi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu dúi đầu vào trong chăn buồn buồn nói một câu."Lão bản, xin hỏi cùng ngươi cùng đi xem phim cũng là bạn trên giường nghĩa vụ một trong sao?"

"... Không phải."

"Vậy ta có thể ngoài định mức thỉnh cầu đặc biệt tiền tăng ca sao? Không phải tinh thần tiền bồi thường cũng có thể."

"... Ngậm miệng, mười phút trong vòng đi ra cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu kêu rên một tiếng liền nhận mệnh rời giường thay quần áo liều mình bồi quân tử đi.

Một chút lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa đã nhìn thấy ngừng tại nơi góc đường quen thuộc nhà xe. Dù sao vẫn là mình người lãnh đạo trực tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám thất lễ, ba chân bốn cẳng chạy lên trước, mở cửa, lên xe, động tác một mạch mà thành.

Khương Daniel vừa thấy được hắn liền nặng nề mà nhíu mày.

"Ngươi làm sao mặc thành dạng này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay mặc đơn giản, một thân phổ thông áo sơmi quần jean, có chút miêu cõng, trên lưng còn đeo một cái có chút tẩy màu vải bạt ba lô, rất giống cái vì kiếm học bổng khắp nơi bôn ba làm công nghèo sinh viên.

"Ta xuyên thành như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua mình, hắn cảm thấy rất bình thường a?

... Chẳng ra sao cả, chỉ là như cái bị kim chủ bao dưỡng sinh viên mà thôi. Khương Daniel yên lặng đem câu nói này nuốt trở lại trong bụng.

"Khó nói chúng ta đi địa phương cần mặc trang phục chính thức sao?" Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất có thể nghĩ tới lý do.

"Không có việc gì." Khương Daniel lắc đầu, dời ánh mắt bắt đầu chuyên tâm lái xe.

Đi rạp chiếu phim còn có một đoạn lộ trình, không chịu nổi an tĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được lại mở miệng hỏi: "Uy, ngươi vừa mới ở trong điện thoại vẫn chưa trả lời ta, làm sao lại đột nhiên nghĩ đi xem phim?"

Khương Daniel trầm mặc không nói.

Biết rõ Khương Daniel muộn tao cá tính Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng chỉ là thuận miệng hỏi một chút, cũng không trông cậy vào Khương Daniel sẽ trả lời hắn. Không quan trọng nhún vai, hắn buồn bực ngán ngẩm lấy điện thoại di động ra bắt đầu trượt, dự định đuổi một chút thời gian.

Ai ngờ, qua hồi lâu, yên tĩnh toa xe bên trong đột nhiên vang lên Khương Daniel xấu hổ lại mang một ít khó chịu tiếng nói.

"Hôm nay... Không phải sinh nhật ngươi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, hắn từ không nghĩ tới sẽ là trả lời như vậy.

Không, phải nói, hắn căn bản là không có nghĩ đến Khương Daniel thế mà lại nhớ kỹ sinh nhật của hắn, còn chủ động nói muốn giúp hắn chúc mừng.

Khương Daniel làm ho khan vài tiếng, giống là muốn che giấu cái này không khí ngột ngạt, một mặt ra vẻ trấn định giơ tay vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu mềm oặt tóc, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng khó được không có phản kháng mặc hắn vò, cả người xem ra ngoài định mức nhu thuận.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"Đừng khách khí, tiện tay mà thôi mà thôi, đừng quá cảm kích ta." Dứt lời, Khương Daniel còn làm trầm trọng thêm chụp chụp đầu của hắn, động tác giống như là khen thưởng tiểu hài.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, có chút tức giận đẩy ra tay của hắn, "A..., không biết lớn nhỏ, đừng quên ta hay là lớn ngươi một tuổi ca đâu."

Nhưng Khương Daniel không biết là, tại hắn nhìn không thấy địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc cúi đầu, che giấu hai gò má nhuận đỏ, hai tay lặng lẽ chống đỡ ngực trái chỗ, ý đồ để không ngừng gia tốc nhịp tim tranh thủ thời gian bình phục lại.

Hỏng bét, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Hắn tựa hồ... Không cẩn thận vượt qua thuần pháo bạn quan hệ kia một đường.

Bất quá cái này không thể trách hắn.

Chỉ trách tại Khương Daniel đem giới hạn thiết quá mơ hồ, cũng chưa từng ngăn cản hắn tại đầu kia giới hạn bên trên thăm dò, có đôi khi, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cảm thấy phải Khương Daniel có chút cử động từ lâu siêu việt bạn trên giường quan hệ.

Điểm này, hắn tin tưởng Khương Daniel đối với mình cũng không phải là không có cảm giác chút nào.

Không phải không nghĩ tới muốn thổ lộ, nhưng luôn luôn tại thời khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, lòng tự tin của hắn lại sẽ dao động không chừng.

Nhưng là, tại biết hôm nay Khương Daniel cho là hắn cùng sáng ý bộ quản lý ra ngoài ăn cơm ăn dấm về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quyết định.

Hắn muốn tỏ tình.

Mà hắn có lòng tin, hắn có thể được đến hắn muốn đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem uống trống không rượu bình dùng sức nện tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, mượn chếnh choáng mở miệng ——

"Uy, Khương Daniel, chúng ta tới đánh cược đi."

"Cái gì cược?" Khương Daniel nắm chặt lon bia, có chút ngu ngơ mà nhìn trước mắt một lời không hợp lại đột nhiên bắt đầu say khướt người.

"Nếu như ta đem cái này đánh bia đều uống hết lại còn không có say, ngươi liền đáp ứng ta một cái yêu cầu."

"Yêu cầu gì?"

"Đáp ứng làm bạn trai ta."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên không nói lời nào, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khẩn trương nuốt ngụm nước miếng, trong lòng bàn tay đều thấm xuất mồ hôi, ánh mắt nhưng vẫn là không cam lòng yếu thế nhìn lại lấy Khương Daniel, khăng khăng muốn hắn nói ra một đáp án.

Hồi lâu, Khương Daniel mới mở miệng nói: "Vậy nếu như ngươi say đây?"

"Vậy ta liền hi sinh một điểm, khi bạn trai của ngươi."

Khương Daniel bị chọc cười, "Kia không đều là giống nhau sao? Ngươi đây là chơi xấu."

"Ta là đang chơi xấu a." Ung Thánh Hựu hào phóng thừa nhận."Cho nên, ngươi muốn làm sao? Bạn trai."

Khương Daniel nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve khóe môi của hắn, nhẹ nói câu ——

"Tốt."

=End=

*

Trứng màu (một):

"Uy." Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy Lại trên người mình không chịu động đại cẩu chó.

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi chừng nào thì thích ta sao?"

Khương Daniel trầm ngâm một tiếng, một hồi lâu mới mở miệng nói: "Từ ngươi thích ta bắt đầu."

"A? Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta đối tình cảm luôn luôn rất có nguyên tắc, nhận định cũng sẽ chỉ có một cái."

Giống là nhớ ra cái gì đó, Khương Daniel đột nhiên ôm Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu tại hắn cổ bên trong bật cười.

"... Cười cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu nhìn qua trên người người.

"Cười ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu lấy cớ muốn tại nhà hắn ngủ lại, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem hành lý của mình chuyển vào đến dáng vẻ. Biểu tình kia giống là có chút chờ mong lại giống là sợ hắn sinh khí, phảng phất giống con sợ hãi bị chủ nhân tịch thu đồ chơi con mèo nhỏ, mở to đen cuồn cuộn mắt to nhìn xem hắn, thở mạnh cũng không dám một tiếng.

Thẳng đến đạt được hắn ngầm đồng ý về sau, lại một giây khôi phục mèo hoang khóc lóc om sòm bản tính, bá đạo đem hành lý của mình chiếm cứ phòng ngủ một góc, ghi rõ địa bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái thứ nhất, cũng là một cái duy nhất hắn chịu để hắn đạp vào trong nhà "Bạn trên giường" . Từ hắn đánh vỡ nguyên tắc một khắc kia trở đi, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn mà nói, liền đã không vẻn vẹn tại một cái giường bạn.

"Thật?"

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi nhíu mày nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel cắn cắn cổ của hắn, "Lừa ngươi có tiền cầm sao?"

"Ngươi là không có tiền cầm, nhưng ta có thể hướng ngươi tác thủ tinh thần tiền bồi thường." Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt đều phát sáng lên.

Khương Daniel tức giận nghiêng trên thân trước ngăn chặn môi của hắn, "Ngươi hay là ngậm miệng đi."

*

Trứng màu (hai):

"Ung thư ký, ngươi gần nhất... Có phải là yêu đương à nha?" Thư ký trợ lý một mặt bát quái xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, đưa tay sờ sờ mặt, "Rất rõ ràng sao?"

Thư ký trợ lý cười khanh khách, "Ung thư ký ngươi mấy ngày nay đều là một mặt gió xuân dáng vẻ đắc ý, nghĩ không phát hiện cũng khó khăn."

"Tốt a, ngươi đoán đúng, ta là yêu đương." Như là đã bị người phát hiện, giả bộ tiếp nữa cũng là già mồm, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát hào phóng thừa nhận.

"Người kia đối với ngươi mà nói nhất định rất trọng yếu a?" Mắt sắc thư ký trợ lý nhưng không bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ đầu kia treo một viên ngân giới dây chuyền.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, "Ngô... Là rất trọng yếu a? Dù sao thật vất vả dính vào một trương trường kỳ cơm phiếu, ném coi như hao tổn tâm trí."

"Trường kỳ... Cơm phiếu?" Thư ký trợ lý mộng.

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, chỉ nghe thấy Khương Daniel có chút âm trầm tiếng nói từ phía sau truyền đến.

"Trường kỳ cơm phiếu?"

"Khương tổng!" Thư ký trợ lý giật nảy mình, tranh thủ thời gian lui qua một bên, khóe mắt quét nhìn lại thoáng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ tựa hồ cương một chút.

Chỉ thấy Khương Daniel chậm rãi đi lên trước, nhẹ nhàng bóp bóp Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy, uy hiếp ý vị không cần nói cũng biết.

"Ngươi nói lại lần nữa."

"Ách, ngươi nghe lầm, ta vừa mới nói là nam phiếu, nam phiếu!"

"Ung thư ký, quá trễ."

Nhìn Khương Daniel biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền trong lòng biết không ổn, "Daniel các ngươi... !"

Khương Daniel cười đến xán lạn, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo thoải mái mà đem người một thanh quăng lên kéo vào văn phòng, sau đó "Phanh" một tiếng dùng sức đóng cửa lại, đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo thấp thở tiếng kháng nghị ngăn cách bên ngoài.

Thư ký trợ lý đứng tại chỗ lăng lăng nhìn xem một màn này, một lát đều chưa có lấy lại tinh thần.

Ngô... Cái kia...

Nàng có phải là trông thấy cái gì không nên nhìn thấy đồ vật a...

Ô ô.

=THE END=


	308. Chapter 308

Ve

Nếu là nghiêm ngặt theo bối phận đến nói, Ung Thánh Hựu còn thật sự muốn hô Khương Daniel một câu tiểu thúc thúc. Bất quá bọn hắn tuổi tác chênh lệch cũng không lớn như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc không biết lớn nhỏ hô Lão Khương Lão Khương. Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên lâm thời thay mặt họp phụ huynh thời điểm, hắn liền đổi giọng gọi ca, sửng sốt không thừa nhận Khương Daniel là thúc thúc hắn bối.

Khương, Ung hai nhà cũng coi là thế giao, ngày bình thường cũng có nhiều vãng lai, cho nên Khương Daniel tấp nập ra vào Ung nhà cũng không kỳ quái. Đi phải nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu phụ mẫu bề bộn nhiều việc công việc, dần dần cũng từ ngượng ngùng làm ơn Khương Daniel hỗ trợ nhìn xem hài tử, biến thành một cách tự nhiên đem Ung Thánh Hựu tuổi thơ, chia sẻ một bộ phận cho đã nhưng đã thành thục ổn trọng Khương Daniel người quản lý.

Lão Khương đồng chí kỳ thật tính đi tính lại, cũng chỉ so Ung Tiểu Hựu to con sáu tuổi mà thôi, bất quá đã có thể tại tiểu học tan học trên đường về nhà, tiện thể đem ngóng trông ba ba mụ mụ có thể đến đón mình về nhà Ung Tiểu Hựu nhặt về nhà mà thôi.

Ung Tiểu Hựu trông thấy hắn cũng không vội không buồn, chỉ một mạch đem hắn lôi đến mới nhậm chức không tìm hiểu tình huống trước mặt lão sư, nâng lên ngây thơ chưa thoát, sữa đô đô khuôn mặt nhỏ, đối lão sư tế thanh tế khí nói, "Lão sư lão sư, đây là ta người phụ trách, làm việc cùng nghỉ biên nhận đơn, còn có muốn bổ giao tiền ăn, ngươi đều tìm hắn liền có thể."

Lão sư còn đến không kịp phình bụng cười to, chải lấy cẩn thận tỉ mỉ chia ra Khương Daniel, đã xem xoải bước lấy vải túi sách mở ra, lật đến nối liền ngày Ung Tiểu Hựu gia đình liên hệ bản bên trên một trang mới, cẩn thận chuẩn bị ghi lại lão sư nói tới yêu cầu.

"Chữ Hán số lượng sao chép, thực dụng sinh hoạt từ ngữ, còn có cơ sở toán thuật Chương 05: Viết đến thứ tám lớn đề, chính là hôm nay làm việc đúng không?"

Nhà trẻ lão sư vừa muốn cười vừa lại kinh ngạc, đành phải kinh ngạc gật đầu.

"Còn có, nhỏ Ung tiền ăn tháng này liền một lần giao hợp đến học kỳ mạt mới thôi tốt, ta sẽ mỗi tháng ký sổ, nhiều lui thiếu bổ là được, phiền phức lão sư nhọc lòng."

Khương Daniel móc ra phía trên vẽ lấy Spider-Man phim hoạt hình túi tiền, đưa cho lão sư một xếp nhỏ đếm xong tiền mặt, cất kỹ biên nhận đơn cùng giấy xin phép nghỉ, ra hiệu Ung Tiểu Hựu có thể cùng hắn cùng nhau về nhà.

Ung Tiểu Hựu đối hắn không kiên nhẫn lắc đầu, chỉ chỉ mình nhà trẻ phục trống không trước ngực, Khương Daniel thế là kéo sách hay bao về sau, lại lão luyện đối lão sư lộ ra đối mặt trưởng thành chuyên dụng ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, phun ra một câu, "Lão sư ngài khả năng không biết, đầu tuần lớp hội họa giải thi đấu, nhỏ Ung được hạng mười, theo lý thuyết hẳn là cho hắn phát một viên Tiểu Hoàng gà huy chương, nhưng là theo nhỏ Ung nói, lão sư đáp ứng hắn sau đó sẽ tiếp tế hắn, hiện tại đã nhanh đầy một tuần, xin hỏi lúc nào, có thể cho hắn phát thưởng phẩm đâu?"

Chờ đến lão sư bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, sờ sờ Ung Tiểu Hựu đầu đối với hắn nói xong thật có lỗi về sau, Khương Daniel hay là mặt không đổi sắc tiếp nhận Ung Tiểu Hựu nói nhao nhao thật nhiều ngày màu vàng lông vũ, màu đỏ sậm mỏ nhọn gà con, nhẹ nhàng trừ tại trước ngực hắn vải vóc bên trên.

"Có ăn hay không kem ly?"

Ung Tiểu Hựu còn trầm mê dưới ánh mặt trời thưởng thức phảng phất nhảy nhót tưng bừng con gà con, đi đường cũng đem nho nhỏ đầu buông xuống, chỉ lo chơi, hoàn toàn không nhìn đường. Nhưng cũng không sao, băng qua đường, xuyên đường đi, Khương Daniel đều đem hắn một mực thả ở bên trong bên cạnh, hai người túi sách bên trên còn trừ một cây màu đỏ an toàn dây thừng, Ung Tiểu Hựu không muốn nghe mụ mụ treo nơi cổ tay, học sinh tiểu học Lão Khương đành phải dùng cái này điều hoà.

"Muốn ăn, nhưng mụ mụ không phải không nhường?"

Khương Daniel trong lòng lật cái nho nhỏ bạch nhãn, đem mắt thấy là phải đi lệch đụng vào hai bên đường lớn trên cành cây Ung Tiểu Hựu hướng bên người lôi kéo, đều đâu vào đấy dẫn theo hắn hướng trong nhà góc đường tiệm nước giải khát đi đến.

"Ta không nói chính là, ngươi không muốn ăn đến quá, không phải ta nhưng không có cách nào."

Ung Tiểu Hựu lập tức buông xuống nắm chặt trước ngực tay, cao hứng bừng bừng như truyện cổ tích trong sách tham gia thi chạy vừa xuất phát không lâu con thỏ nhỏ, nhảy lên cao ba thước, cơ hồ đều muốn đem Khương Daniel vung ra sau lưng, hướng phía ngọt hề hề, mềm nhũn góc đường xông vào.

Hắn mới mặc kệ ban đêm Lão Khương lại muốn dạy hắn bao nhiêu toán thuật, từ đơn cùng chữ Hán đâu, nếu có kem ly ăn một chút, hắn có thể đều không thèm để ý.

Khi còn bé thời gian, tựa hồ trôi qua phá lệ chậm chạp, cũng phá lệ cấp tốc.

Chậm chạp ở chỗ, Ung Tiểu Hựu một ngày có thật nhiều tốt nhiều thời gian không gặp được ba ba mụ mụ. Cấp tốc ở chỗ, tại hắn tới kịp có minh xác tách rời ý thức trước đó, Khương Daniel đã không có thể chân chính ý nghĩa địa tiện đường tới đón hắn hạ tiểu học, mà là muốn ngồi hai chuyến xe buýt.

Nhưng chúng ta hay là tạm thời gọi hắn là Ung Tiểu Hựu đi, hắn rõ ràng vẫn còn con nít.

Ung Tiểu Hựu là cái mười phần có nguyên tắc, mười phần có tinh thần trọng nghĩa tiểu bằng hữu. Gặp được có bạn học khác bị trong lớp béo đôn khi dễ, mặc kệ là bị cướp đi sủng vật cơ hay là viên bi, thậm chí chỉ là chơi tranh nhỏ thời điểm chơi xấu, hắn đều sẽ xông lên đầu tiên tuyến đi cho bằng hữu báo thù.

"Gặp được chuyện không công bình, chúng ta người tốt cũng phải học được tranh thủ mình quyền lợi, ta nhất định phải vì ta đám tiểu đồng bạn báo thù!"

Hắn cùng một mặt bất mãn, mặc trung học đồng phục, trái tim trước túi biên giới thêu lên Khương Daniel bốn chữ, thở hồng hộc tiếp vào chủ nhiệm lớp gọi điện thoại tới Lão Khương là nói như vậy.

Lão Khương lại tức giận đến chỉ muốn vặn đỏ lỗ tai của hắn tử.

Chỉ bằng Ung Tiểu Hựu cái này tiểu thân bản, tay chân lèo khèo, bình thường ra ngoài trơn bóng tấm, leo núi dạo chơi ngoại thành, Khương Daniel đều phải khống lấy hắn, sợ hắn chỗ nào đập lấy đụng, ngã nát quẳng đoạn mất, nói là thả ở lòng bàn tay sợ che hóa, kỳ thật cũng không khoa trương. Chính hắn ngược lại tốt, còn cần kia trong phim ảnh nhìn vô địch meo meo quyền dừng lại đánh cho tê người dáng dấp tai to mặt lớn trường học bá đồng học, người ta lông tóc không tổn hao, hắn mười cái tinh tế gầy gò bạch bạch đầu ngón tay đều lôi đỏ, còn có một chỗ thanh, cũng tính là là bị thương.

Hắn còn không có tìm đối phương trên bụng kia đống cứng rắn thịt tính sổ sách, Ung Tiểu Hựu liền trốn đến phía sau hắn đến, bởi vì tiểu bàn đôn gia trưởng đến, khí thế hùng hổ, muốn đem Ung Tiểu Hựu từ trong lớp đuổi đi ra.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu khí chính là Ung Tiểu Hựu không biết tự lượng sức mình, không biết yêu tiếc thân thể, lần này ngược lại tốt, thật đúng là bị không thèm nói đạo lý học sinh gia trưởng cho kích thích đến, hắn ở trường học vốn chính là hội học sinh thường vụ chủ tịch, mỗi tuần nhất giáo sẽ lên thông lệ làm tổng kết phát biểu tới, nơi nào nhận được Ung Tiểu Hựu thụ như thế lớn ủy khuất.

"Nhà ta nhỏ Ung đều còn chưa có đi bệnh viện nghiệm thương hô đau, con trai của ngài rõ ràng không có có thụ thương, tiểu hài tử ở giữa cãi nhau ầm ĩ, ta nghĩ đến tính thì thôi, ngài nếu là hôm nay cứng rắn muốn cùng ta so đo, vậy chúng ta thật là phải bệnh viện đi một chuyến. Vừa mới ta nhìn chúng ta nhỏ Ung đi đường đều có chút khập khiễng, cũng không biết là ai va chạm đụng xấu, vạn nhất cái này trật khớp xương, hoặc là khớp nối xảy ra vấn đề gì, chúng ta nhỏ Ung cũng chỉ đành phiền phức ngài nửa đời sau nhiều chiếu cố vấn chiếu cố vấn."

Khương Daniel tại cái này ngồi quở trách Ung Tiểu Hựu trước đó, nhìn một chút trong lớp bế lộ thu hình lại, Ung Tiểu Hựu xác thực động thủ không sai, nhưng từ camera kia cái góc độ nhìn, quả thực chính là đùa giỡn, nhưng kia béo đôn đứng lên đẩy hắn một thanh, hắn kia một ném, nhưng rất có làm thật tư thế.

Khương Daniel nói dừng một chút, Ung Tiểu Hựu cũng phối hợp hắn, biểu diễn lên lảo đảo đến, còn vịn văn phòng mặt tường, khó khăn đi tới, phảng phất thật có chút nghiêm trọng, rơi quá sức. Lúc đầu hắn đều định cho ba ba mụ mụ gọi điện thoại, về nhà lớn không được chịu một trận liền tốt, không nghĩ tới Lão Khương như thế nghĩa chính ngôn từ che chở hắn, hắn hiện tại cũng không sợ.

Bất quá cũng chỉ có xám xịt dẫn theo túi sách, cùng tại mặt đen lên, cái cằm kéo tới trên đất Khương Daniel sau lưng sơ đinh anh hùng học sinh tiểu học Ung Tiểu Hựu mới biết được, kỳ thật Khương Daniel đồng phục áo sơmi phía sau lưng đều bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp, toàn dính tại hắn bắt đầu phát dục lưng bên trên, như bị ngày mùa hè, thoa lên một tầng thật mỏng nhựa cao su.

"Tiểu thúc thúc, ngươi rất nóng sao?"

Ung Tiểu Hựu biết Khương Daniel tất nhiên tại phát cáu, trăm năm khó gặp một lần đổi giọng hô câu tiểu thúc thúc, biết cái này có thể đem Khương Daniel dỗ đến có chút vui vẻ. Chiêu này bình thường chuẩn có tác dụng, lúc này cũng là cứu mạng cẩm nang diệu kế.

"Không. Nóng."

Khương Daniel từ trong hàm răng gạt ra hai cái âm vang hữu lực chữ, Ung Tiểu Hựu trong lòng bối rối, cũng không biết hắn vì cái gì tức giận như vậy, bị gọi tới trường học, cũng không phải lần đầu tiên nha, về phần ngạc nhiên như vậy sao!

"Tiểu thúc thúc, uống hay không nước?"

Ung Tiểu Hựu chủ động đem ngày bình thường đều không cho Khương Daniel sờ bản số lượng có hạn bút sáp màu tiểu tân ấm nước từ rỗng tuếch trong túi xách đoạt ra đến, cầm tại Khương Daniel trước mắt lắc.

"Không. Khát."

Khương Daniel dư quang quét đến hắn trừ một bản khóa ngoại sách, ngay cả cái bút túi đều không có túi sách, lại bắt đầu oán trách mình chủ quan, thế mà dung túng hắn về sớm về nhà nghĩ lại không nói, còn yên lòng để chính hắn chạy trở về phòng học thu dọn đồ đạc.

"Ta nhìn sau lưng ngươi đều ướt đẫm, khẳng định nóng chết đi, không sao, ngươi liền cầm lấy uống đi, ta không chê ngươi."

Mặc màu đỏ áo bút sáp màu tiểu tân còn có trung thực ngồi xổm ở một bên tiểu Bạch, còn tại Khương Daniel trước mắt nhảy diệu, đồng thời nhảy diệu dưới ánh mặt trời, còn có Ung Tiểu Hựu có chút phiếm hồng tay, ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa ở giữa khớp nối thanh không lớn không nhỏ một khối, tại trắng nõn nà trên da, lộ ra càng thêm rõ ràng.

Không biết đường người, khẳng định còn tưởng rằng ta đang khi dễ tên tiểu quỷ đầu này đâu, Khương Daniel tức giận nghĩ đến, trong lòng là đau lòng, liền đem hắn toàn bộ sách nhỏ bao, liền làm hộp, âm nhạc khóa dùng ống sáo còn có tiểu tân ấm nước cùng một chỗ níu qua, kéo được rồi liên, khiêng đến trên bờ vai, vừa vặn ngăn trở phía sau ẩm ướt cộc cộc một mảnh.

"Ta không phải nóng ra, là ra mồ hôi lạnh, bị ngươi dọa cho."

Khương Daniel xem như trong nam sinh phát dục rất sớm loại hình, mới trung học năm hai, thân cao đã cùng bình thường trưởng thành sánh vai, lại là bởi vì bình thường cũng nóng lòng rèn luyện nguyên nhân, thân thể phẳng phiu cao gầy, bả vai là hẹp một điểm, nhưng cũng nghiễm nhiên là khỏa kiêu ngạo bạch Dương Thụ. Giờ phút này đeo nghiêng lấy Ung Tiểu Hựu xanh xanh đỏ đỏ mấy bao đồ vật, hình tượng không phải không ấm áp, cũng không phải là không tốt cười.

Chỉ là Ung Tiểu Hựu lúc đó tự nhiên không thể minh bạch, văn phòng hơi lạnh mở như vậy đủ, vì cái gì Lão Khương hay là một cõng ẩm ướt ý, mồ hôi lạnh lại là cái thứ gì, hắn đang sợ cái gì đâu?

Trên đường về nhà, Khương Daniel lại không có nói chuyện, Ung Tiểu Hựu cũng không nói thêm gì nữa. Chuyện này đối với bọn hắn đến nói, đều là khó qua trầm mặc. Ve kêu ồn ào náo động, lấp đầy giữa bọn hắn từ tương đối không nói gì mà tĩnh mịch không gian. Lập tức muốn đi đến góc đường tiệm nước giải khát đối diện khu vực nhô lên ở giữa đường, có trồng cây, chia giao thông thành hai luồng, Ung Tiểu Hựu lại tinh nghịch cũng hiểu hôm nay không phải nhao nhao muốn ăn băng không khí, đành phải đi theo Khương Daniel tiếp lấy bước nhanh đi trở về nhà.

Ve tiếp tục lớn tiếng, lớn tiếng, càng lớn tiếng kêu, sợ bọn họ ở giữa phim câm hình thức không đủ rõ ràng.

Khu vực nhô lên ở giữa đường, có trồng cây, chia giao thông thành hai luồng vườn trồng trọt bên trong tựa hồ đặc biệt nhiều ve nghỉ lại, bọn hắn muốn đi ngang qua, ồn ào sóng âm tựa hồ cũng chính muốn đạt tới tối cao.

"Bắt chỉ ve cho ngươi có được hay không?"

Ung Tiểu Hựu sửng sốt một chút, minh bạch chỉ là Lão Khương tại hướng hắn lấy lòng, biểu thị bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước, từ đầu tới qua.

"Không phải, ta là nhìn các ngươi khoa học trên lớp có nghiên cứu ve đầu đề, không biết ngươi tuyển không có tuyển. . ."

Khương Daniel bắt đầu lung tung cho sự nhẹ dạ của mình tìm được lấy cớ, đi tới trên đường đi hắn đều tại tự trách, Ung Tiểu Hựu hay là cái nho nhỏ hài, hắn cùng hắn tức cái gì, coi như vừa mới bởi vì hắn muốn đối mặt đáng sợ đại nhân có một chút sợ hãi, đây cũng không phải là nhỏ Ung sai, phụng phịu đối nhỏ Ung khỏe mạnh trưởng thành cũng không tốt.

Ung Tiểu Hựu mới sẽ không điểm phá hắn rõ ràng chọn là quan sát thực vật, báo cáo hay là Khương Daniel trong đêm giúp hắn đẩy nhanh tốc độ hoàn thành. Hắn nhảy đến Khương Daniel phía sau, từ túi sách cách tầng bên trong móc ra một cái bình thủy tinh, trong bình là trường học phát sữa bò, hắn hôm nay vội vàng đánh nhau đi quên uống.

"Cho tiểu thúc thúc uống đi, tiểu thúc thúc uống xong có thể dùng cái bình này tới bắt ve."

Lão sư để cho tiện cấp cho, mỗi chiếc bình đáy bình đều viết danh tự viết tắt, Khương Daniel hướng lên cái cổ uống xong bị mặt trời nhiệt độ nướng đến có chút âm ấm sữa bò, nghễ mắt nhìn đáy bình họa là vật gì. Là ba cái có thứ tự sắp xếp điểm, Khương Daniel lập tức lĩnh hội, nguyên lai là Ung Tiểu Hựu trên má sinh nốt ruồi.

"Ngươi đừng đi qua, liền đứng ở chỗ này chờ ta, ta chui vào cho ngươi bắt một con ra. Nhìn xem ngươi mặt kia, mèo hoa dạng, mau đem ngươi ba cái kia hạt vừng điểm xát lau sạch sẽ."

Ung Tiểu Hựu bất mãn mân mê miệng, hướng trong lòng bàn tay xì một chút điểm nước bọt, lau lau ở trường học cọ phải ô hỏng bét khuôn mặt nhỏ, đưa mắt nhìn Lão Khương từng bước một hướng ve kêu chỗ sâu nhất đi.

Chờ có một hồi, Ung Tiểu Hựu cảm thấy có chút nhàm chán, nhón chân lên muốn nhìn một chút Lão Khương đến cùng ở nơi nào, bất đắc dĩ thân cao nhận hạn chế, tổng bị rừng cây ngăn trở, đang cố gắng nhìn qua thân cây đường vân ngẩn người đâu, Khương Daniel đột nhiên liền từ phía sau nhảy ra, hạ xuống ở trước mặt hắn, không ngờ tới hắn liền đứng tại chính hậu phương, đành phải hai tay vòng lấy hắn, sợ hắn té ngã.

Ung Tiểu Hựu linh hoạt từ Khương Daniel dùng cánh tay vòng thành trong lồng ngực chui ra ngoài, muốn đi nhìn hắn trên tay cầm lấy bình bên trong ve. Bởi vì không có thích hợp, thông khí cái nắp, Khương Daniel đành phải dùng ngón tay che, trống đi một chút khe hở, cho ve đầy đủ dưỡng khí tiếp tế.

Ung Tiểu Hựu liền đem bên tai nằm nghiêng, thiếp tại trên bàn tay của hắn mặt lắng nghe một con bình thủy tinh bên trong hạ ve, yếu ớt tiếng hô hoán.

"Tiểu thúc thúc."

Đổi Ung Tiểu Hựu đến bưng lấy sữa bò bình, Khương Daniel tiếp cận hắn đi đường.

"Ừm?"

Khương Daniel vừa lúc phát hiện Ung Tiểu Hựu liền làm cái túi cũ, xách nắm tay địa phương đều mài mòn đến sứt chỉ, phải cho hắn thay cái mới.

"Ngươi thật tốt."

Khương Daniel cố nén muốn từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy Ung Tiểu Hựu xúc động. Hài tử đến cùng là lớn lên một điểm, còn biết cảm ân. Nhưng hắn hay là nhịn xuống, chỉ để bàn tay dựng tại trên bả vai hắn chụp chụp.

Lão Khương chiếu cố vấn nhỏ Ung sớm ăn muộn cơm, nguyên kế hoạch là muốn đuổi tại muộn tu tan học trước đó, về chuyến trường học cầm lên túi sách. Vừa vặn Ung Tiểu Hựu mụ mụ muốn về nhà, hắn định đem Ung Tiểu Hựu giao phó cho nàng về sau liền xuất phát, miễn cho chờ lâu lộ tẩy, hôm nay Ung Tiểu Hựu lại bị mời gia trưởng.

Bất đắc dĩ Ung mẫu khó được thấy Khương Daniel một lần, lại là nhét tiền tiêu vặt lại là cho hắn xông cà phê, hắn đành phải tiếp tục lề mề một hồi, chân trước vừa muốn ra ngoài, Ung mụ mụ lại tiếp điện thoại, không nói hai lời lại đi làm việc. Khương Daniel đang muốn mang lấy Ung Tiểu Hựu cùng một chỗ về trường học cầm bao phải chăng thiếu sót, vừa tính toán một phút không đến, Ung Tiểu Hựu gian phòng bên trong lại quang quác quang quác truyền đến tiếng quái khiếu.

Có lẽ là Ung Tiểu Hựu coi là mụ mụ muốn tiến gian phòng đến tra giờ học của hắn, hắn muốn đem bắt trở về ve giấu đi, bởi vì mẹ nói qua trong nhà không cho phép loạn nuôi tiểu động vật, chưa nghĩ trong lúc bối rối, vị này ngày mùa hè sứ giả liền đỉnh phá đâm qua động giữ tươi màng, lặng yên chạy ra miệng bình.

Nó giống như ở đây, lại hình như ở nơi đó, tóm lại nhất định tại Ung Tiểu Hựu gian phòng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong.

Khương Daniel đành phải mở miệng khuyên hắn, "Nhỏ Ung, ve tuổi thọ là rất ngắn, lại nói hắn trong phòng cùng hắn tại trong bình, đều là ở bên cạnh ngươi, không có gì khác biệt, ngươi không bằng theo nó đi thôi, đợi đến có một ngày nó không còn ca hát làm bạn ngươi, chính là nó trở về."

Thích ve còn có thể lại bắt nha, lại không phải nhất định phải cái này một con ve, nhất định phải cái này một cái mùa hè, Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Nhưng Ung Tiểu Hựu khác biệt, hài tử tính trẻ con thế giới bên trong, cái này một cái mùa hè chính là cái này một cái mùa hè, cái này một con ve chính là cái này một con ve, khác cũng sẽ không giống nhau.

"Ô ô ô, thế nhưng là ta không nghĩ ngày nào đó đột nhiên trông thấy ta ve bằng hữu thi thể, chúng ta đem nó thả đi, để nó trở lại trong tự nhiên đi, ta sai, ô ô ô ô ô ô. . ."

Khương Daniel bận bịu dưới đáy lòng không ngừng kêu khổ, hắn tại sao lại cùng một đứa bé nói đến khoa học tri thức cùng động vật tuổi thọ đến, lần này tốt, muộn tu trước đó xe tuyến cũng không cần đuổi, túi sách cũng không cần muốn.

"Vậy ta cho ngươi đem nó tìm tới, để ngươi hảo hảo cùng nó cáo biệt lại đem nó thả đi, có được hay không?"

Gió đêm xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ có rèm khắp vào phòng bên trong, thổi đến màn cửa váy không chỗ ở nhảy múa.

Quá thời hạn kẹo cầu vồng hộp, hòa tan bạch sô cô la, uống xong quên vặn bên trên cái nắp nước ngọt, giấu hút thuốc thế trong cùng nhất 23 điểm số học bài thi, năm ngoái mùa đông gào to kêu tủ quần áo ăn quần áo mà không gặp ba bộ cọng lông tay bao, Khương Daniel cho viết từ đơn bản, còn có hội họa tranh tài qua được thưởng tự họa tượng, đều bị Lão Khương cho tìm tới để cạnh nhau quy nguyên chỗ, đơn độc còn có một con mới tới bằng hữu, một con ve, chậm chạp không xuất hiện.

Ung Tiểu Hựu ở giữa trán ở giữa còn dán Khương Daniel tiện tay lật đến trứng mặn siêu nhân thiếp giấy, người đã mệt mỏi ngược lại tại trên gối đầu, miệng bên trong hay là lẩm bẩm ve, bởi vì cứ việc ý thức dần dần mơ hồ rơi vào mộng đẹp, hắn vẫn có thể loáng thoáng nghe được nó kêu gọi.

"Lão Khương, Lão Khương, ta ve, ta ve. . ."

Khương Daniel ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, dọn dẹp góc giường đồ chơi cùng truyện tranh, Ung Tiểu Hựu méo một chút cổ, mặt sát bên Khương Daniel đến eo đồng phục quần, mơ mơ màng màng liền ngủ mất. Khương Daniel cũng không dám loạn động, chờ hắn hô hấp dần dần bình ổn, xác thực đã ngủ say về sau, mới nhẹ nhàng đem hắn cái ót mang về trên gối đầu, rón rén mò xuống giường, tiếp tục tìm ve.

Ung Tiểu Hựu dường như không nhớ rõ hắn nửa đêm bị ai lay tỉnh qua một lần, ve thanh âm chưa bao giờ có rõ ràng, sau đó lại một mực bị thả lại trên gối đầu, ngược lại tiếp tục nằm ngáy o o. Có lẽ là mộng cũng khó nói, ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại xoa xoa khóe mắt hắn kết luận như vậy. Hoàn toàn quên, rõ ràng là chính hắn yêu cầu, muốn cùng ve trịnh trọng cáo biệt.

Ung Tiểu Hựu cứ như vậy bị sớm lên lớp, khó được không đổi sạch sẽ đồng phục, mắt quầng thâm bỗng nhiên hiển, tinh thần rõ ràng rời rạc tại vũ trụ bên ngoài Lão Khương, quen đến trung học.

Trung học bên trong hắn không phải Ung Tiểu Hựu, hắn là đại nhân, hắn là có mình đồng phục cùng thêu thùa Ung Thánh Hựu. Ngay sau đó, Lão Khương rốt cục che đậy hắn không được, xuất ngoại đào tạo sâu đi.

Hắn nhưng thật ra là có một chút hận.

Địa Cầu cách ai cũng sẽ không không chuyển, điểm ấy địa lý trên lớp học qua.

Nhưng từ Ung Tiểu Hựu biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu quá trình này, cái này chú định sẽ tràn ngập phản nghịch thanh xuân, tràn ngập nước mắt cùng nói không nên lời phức tạp chua xót quá trình, là cần Khương Daniel.

Hai năm mà thôi, Khương Daniel trước khi lên đường là như thế lời nhắn nhủ, tính cả một xấp hắn lên trung học thời điểm viết địa điểm thi cùng bút ký.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu hờn dỗi không muốn dùng, kết quả vừa đến đại khảo trước ôn tập, vẫn là không nhịn được mở ra đã khóa lại ngăn kéo, một nhóm một nhóm thuận sách giáo khoa phác hoạ, không muốn thừa nhận mình không có người này không được, nhưng có hắn mới có thể tốt một chút, cũng là sự thật.

Hắn đã không phải kia cái gì sự tình đều có người giúp hắn giải quyết, lời gì đều có thể đối một người nói, ý tưởng gì đều có người cùng hắn hoàn thành, cái gì tâm sự đều không có nhỏ Ung. Cùng Khương Daniel một tuần cũng liền hai ba phong tin nhắn, hắn nói xong, Khương Daniel cũng về cái tốt, không biết vì nguyên nhân gì tại bướng bỉnh.

Khương Daniel ở bên kia thời gian trôi qua tính thoải mái tiêu dao, duy nhất không dám nghĩ chính là nhỏ Ung đến tột cùng thế nào, thông lệ tra hỏi, thông lệ hồi phục tốt, giống khách bao hàn huyên, lại giống thật chính là như vậy chuyện, hắn không thể quay về, đành phải mặt ngoài trấn an mình, Ung Tiểu Hựu cũng lớn, thuận theo tự nhiên, không tiện nhiều hơn can thiệp.

Duy nhất để Khương Daniel nghĩ tăng tốc việc học tốc độ, lập tức hai tay trống trơn bay trở về nước, liền cùng mỗi lần đi trường học có mặt Ung Tiểu Hựu công khai xử lý tội lỗi đại hội đồng dạng khẩn trương, hay là từ Ung mẫu nơi đó nghe nói, có sát vách trung học nữ sinh truy về đến trong nhà dưới lầu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thổ lộ, bị hắn từ chối thẳng thắn, tan rã trong không vui.

Khương Daniel không phải sợ hắn yêu sớm, là sợ hắn tại còn không hiểu cái gì là tình yêu thời điểm, quá sớm táng thân loạn cương vị, thừa nơi tiếp theo hoang vu. Nhưng hắn cũng vô pháp tùy tiện mở mở miệng hỏi, chính là mẫn cảm niên kỷ, một câu, một ánh mắt liền có thể hoàn toàn thay đổi cả đời, huống chi hắn cùng hắn vượt biển trùng dương, câu thông tổng không đủ trực tiếp, dễ dàng có sai.

Còn tốt cuối cùng cũng không cái gì đến tiếp sau, Khương Daniel cũng buông xuôi bỏ mặc, quên lãng mà đi.

Đợi đến về nước, phong trần mệt mỏi sau khi, túi du lịch cũng còn không có mở ra, liền theo thường lệ đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà báo cái bình an, Ung Thánh Hựu xem xét hắn đi tới, cả người ánh mắt đều sáng lên, dù đã là cao trung một viên, hay là như trước kia đồng dạng, lôi kéo Khương Daniel, muốn hắn cùng hắn đi ra ngoài chơi, phàn nàn bởi vì trường học tóm đến quá gấp, hắn đã có hơn nửa năm không có đi ra ngoài chơi qua.

Khương Daniel vừa cử hành xong buổi lễ tốt nghiệp liền vội vàng gấp trở về, giẫm lên lệch giờ ở trên máy bay ngã đầu ngủ say, một thân trang phục chính thức cũng không kịp đổi lại, đành phải cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau hỏi hắn muốn đi chỗ nào, có cần hay không hắn thay quần áo khác.

"Xuỵt! Tiểu thúc thúc nói nhỏ chút!"

Ung Thánh Hựu một lặng lẽ meo meo xuỵt lên tiếng, ngón trỏ đỉnh tại chóp mũi cùng trên môi, con mắt tròn trịa trong suốt, tuyệt không giống đang đánh cái gì ý đồ xấu, chỉ là tiểu thúc thúc vừa gọi, cảm giác bên trên lại là xa lạ, khả năng lớn, biết xấu hổ, nói về bối phận đến. Thanh âm cũng là vừa qua khỏi biến âm thanh kỳ, to cao vút không ít, không lúc trước tinh tế mềm mềm cảm giác.

"Ngươi lại có ý đồ gì đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel kéo tới trong phòng ngủ, bên trong bày biện đã không phải là Khương Daniel quen thuộc bộ dáng, truyện tranh, lông nhung đồ chơi biến thành phim áp phích, máy CD, đúng là khác biệt. Hắn còn chưa kịp xác nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng lại có bao nhiêu khác biệt, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu cầm một đầu từ tủ quần áo bên trong thuận tay ngoặt ra quần so với lớn nhỏ.

"Vừa vặn ngươi hôm nay trở về kịp thời, ngươi liền mang ta đi trượt băng trận chơi đùa nha, ta có một năm không có đi, nghe nói người ta thích hôm nay cũng đi, ngươi liền mang ta đi mà! Mau đưa cái này cái quần thay đổi, ngươi cái này một thân có thể đi không được chỗ ấy."

Muốn nói Khương Daniel không có một loại mình là vất vả nhà vườn, người làm vườn, tài bồi, đổ vào, trừ sâu, bón phân cây nhỏ rốt cục nở hoa kết trái, còn đến không kịp hưởng thụ vui sướng, liền phải hoan nghênh sát vách bay tới ong mật hồ điệp cảm giác, là không thể nào.

Nhưng mà hắn dù sao cũng là tiểu thúc thúc, không là người khác tiểu thúc thúc, là Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu thúc thúc, khả năng giúp đỡ vẫn là muốn giúp.

Hắn liền tại một mảnh tiểu thúc thúc nhất bổng, tiểu thúc thúc thật không tầm thường trong tiếng kêu ầm ĩ, mặc lên Ung Thánh Hựu rộng lớn nhất một đầu quần jean, che giấu tai mắt người lĩnh hắn đi tới trượt băng trận. Khương Daniel không có quá mức kết quả hứng thú, biểu thị đây là người trẻ tuổi hoạt động sân bãi, hắn liền ở một bên chờ một chút liền tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không bắt buộc, đổi băng đao giày liền như gió trượt không gặp.

Khương Daniel ngồi ở đây bên ngoài chỉnh lý chỉnh lý tin nhắn cái gì, cũng thỉnh thoảng ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào, liền cùng khi còn bé dẫn hắn đi công viên trò chơi bên trong cái kia trẻ nhỏ trượt băng trận, là đồng dạng. Ánh mắt truy tung trong chốc lát, hắn mới phát giác được không thích hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu giày nhất định là có chút đau chân, trượt phải cũng không chắc chắn, tả hữu không cách nào bảo trì cân bằng, xem như không nhỏ an toàn tai hoạ ngầm.

Hắn nhớ kỹ đi trên đường tới, cách bốn năm cái cửa hàng có cái tiệm thuốc, quay đầu một đường nhỏ chạy tới bắt muốn đồ vật trở về, định ở đây bên ngoài đối Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng vẫy gọi. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng hẹn hò, cái kia nhìn đến gặp hắn cái này tiểu thúc thúc ngồi ở đây bên ngoài nháy mắt ra hiệu.

Vừa mới tiến hành đến cùng lớp bên cạnh đội bóng rổ kia tiểu tử, mặc giày trượt băng dựa vào tại nước đi trên quầy bar, hai cây ống hút một chén Cocacola, đồng thời chìm xuống, ùng ục ục hét tới cacbon-axit nổi lên bong bóng. Đảo mắt liền bị giẫm vào một đôi băng đao, dây giày đều không cài tốt, liền tốc độ cực nhanh chạy tới Khương Daniel, dùng cùi chỏ móc lấy cổ, lôi trình diện góc ngoài thông minh đi tiếp thu giáo dục.

"Lão Khương!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không vui, lần này nhưng tại đồng học cùng thích mặt người trước mất mặt.

"Đem giày thoát."

Ung Thánh Hựu dậm chân một cái, băng đao quét đến nhựa plastic trên mặt đất, phát ra hai tiếng bén nhọn vang động, cho thấy giày của hắn rất thật là không có sự tình, hắn cũng không hài lòng Khương Daniel an bài.

Khương Daniel lười nhác cùng hắn nói nhảm, dù sao hắn cũng là thật nghe không vào lời nói, từ nhỏ đã dạng này. Quay người nửa quỳ xuống tới, ngăn trở băng trên trận ánh mắt, giải khai dây giày cùng khóa kéo, kéo xuống một con giày, ném đến bên cạnh, đem Ung Thánh Hựu nửa cái bàn chân đặt tại hắn cơ đùi bên trên, không tính rất ôn nhu dùng ngón tay nén hắn bao tại bít tất bên trong ngón chân.

"Chỗ này có đau hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngắn gọn tê một tiếng ra, hai người bọn hắn đều nghe được rõ ràng, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đoạn sẽ không thừa nhận.

"Chỗ này đâu? Chỗ này cũng không thương?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh miệng, nhưng Khương Daniel chịu qua đi kia một chút hắn rõ ràng rùng mình một cái, chân còn trở về rụt rụt.

"Chân mã là bao lớn liền xuyên bao lớn hoặc là lớn một chút giày, ngươi không biết a? Nhất định phải mặc nhỏ một vòng, cái này không đều mài hỏng."

Khương Daniel nhanh chóng đem hắn bít tất lột rơi xuống, sợ hắn hô đau, ngón cái đã mài rơi một khối da, bên trong màu đỏ sậm, nhìn xem đều trong lòng không thể thoải mái. Nhưng cũng không lo được, xoa thuốc, dính miệng vết thương thiếp. Ung Thánh Hựu chân lạnh, Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay nóng hổi.

"Màu trắng giày khá là đẹp đẽ, cùng ta hôm nay cái này thân phối hợp."

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay mặc một kiện thuần trắng cao cổ áo len, lộ ra hắn kiều tiểu khả nhân một điểm là lời nói thật, hết lần này tới lần khác màu trắng giày chỉ có nhỏ một mã, cũng phải thua thiệt hắn nghĩ ra.

"Ta nếu là không đem ngươi hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh đưa trở về, ta còn thế nào cho ngươi làm tiểu thúc thúc."

Khương Daniel làm xong cái chân này, lại đi thoát một cái khác giày, một cái khác bít tất, nhìn cái chân còn lại bên trên từng đống vết thương, Ung Thánh Hựu đều bất động, bởi vì sợ đau nhức, cũng là bởi vì quen thuộc, không cần loạn động.

"Ngươi cái tư thế này, chúng ta tựa như là đang cầu cưới a."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ chỉ đùa một chút hòa hoãn một chút bầu không khí, chưa nghĩ miệng so tâm nhanh, lời nói ra không tưởng nổi.

"Cũng không phải là không thể được."

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận một đôi số đo thích hợp màu trắng giày trượt băng, y nguyên bảo trì đồng dạng tư thế cho Ung Thánh Hựu đi giày.

Giống như Ung Tiểu Hựu còn ở trên nhà trẻ trước đó, Ung mẫu còn tồn có một ít sản xuất trước đó, người quen không biết nhỏ Ung giới tính mà đưa tới nhỏ váy, ném cũng là đáng tiếc, thế là cầm xinh đẹp nhất hai kiện cho Ung Tiểu Hựu thay đổi, mang đến vườn bách thú đi một chút nhìn xem. Ung Tiểu Hựu khi còn bé liền nghịch ngợm lại cơ linh, không muốn đi đường, liền ba kít hai lần đem trên chân giẫm lên giày nhỏ đạp rơi, lúc đó còn thấp thấp Khương Daniel cũng chỉ đành tiếp tục trầm xuống, tiếp tục đem cơ đùi cùng đầu gối hiến cho hắn, thay hắn đi giày.

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân mở điện, không rõ Khương Daniel đang nói cái gì.

Song trọng phủ định biểu thị khẳng định hắn rõ ràng có học, nhưng thả đến lúc này, đầu cũng không dám loạn chuyển.

Khương Daniel đem khóa kéo kéo đến thoả đáng, dây giày cũng hệ quá chặt chẽ, hai con vỗ cánh muốn bay bướm, mở tại Ung Thánh Hựu giày trên mặt.

"Dây giày thứ này a, hệ cực kỳ một chút, mang giày người a, cũng sẽ không chạy."

Hắn cách giày chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu mũi chân, ra hiệu hắn có thể tùy thời xuất phát trở lại một đám người thiếu niên ở giữa đồng dạng.

"Đương nhiên rồi", Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới đứng vững, Khương Daniel lại mở miệng bổ sung, "Cầu hôn thứ này, hay là thành lập tại ngươi tìm không thấy so ta người càng tốt hơn trước đó, nghĩ ngươi cũng đần."

Ung Thánh Hựu coi là thật kém chút té ngã, Khương Daniel hợp thời đứng lên, lấy đã có chút tươi sáng thân cao kém, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lấy.

Lúc trước cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng uống Cocacola kia đám người, nhìn hắn chậm chạp không gặp đảo quanh, chuyên môn trượt đến bên sân quan sát, cầm đầu vẫn là hắn thích kia cái mao đầu tiểu tử, hỏi Khương Daniel là ai, nói là ca ca về sau, còn cố làm ra vẻ tiêu sái làm càn cười một tiếng, mời Khương Daniel cùng bọn hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa chơi.

Chơi cái gì đâu, các ngươi bọn này ngu xuẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú lên Khương Daniel đổi lên trang bị, mặt không thay đổi đi đến trận, nội tâm oán thầm, Lão Khương tại du học quốc gia kia, thế nhưng là băng cầu đội đội trưởng được không! Ta bên trên trường học của bọn họ trang web tìm tới tranh tài ảnh chụp nhìn!

Oán thầm cũng không phải mở miệng ngăn cản, tóm lại để Khương Daniel sờ đến băng cầu cây cơ lúc này đã muộn. Ung Thánh Hựu đối băng trận chuyên môn vây ra tranh tài khu vực, dùng bàn tay thống khổ che mắt, bên tai lại chiếu lại lên Khương Daniel nói với hắn kia vài câu chớ dân kỳ diệu lời nói.

"Oa, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi ca ca rất đẹp trai nha!"

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra một điểm đầu ngón tay khe hở, vụng trộm nhìn qua thi đấu huống, nhìn thoáng qua lại không dám nhìn, đành phải phối hợp với nhận biết trường học đồng học cười xấu hổ cười.

Nhưng mà một chút cũng liền đủ rồi, cổ nhân giảng chớp mắt vạn năm, Ung Thánh Hựu quá khứ chỉ coi là quá phận khoa trương, một vạn năm dài bao nhiêu đâu, nhìn một chút có bao nhiêu ngắn đâu, căn bản không thể so sánh nha.

Kết quả kia là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất đem Khương Daniel coi như, cũng không tệ lắm nam nhân đến đối đãi.

Đánh xong một trận, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở đằng xa, lần đầu nghiêm túc dò xét hắn.

Khương Daniel chính lấy xuống đầu bao, cởi xuống cồng kềnh hộ cụ, mồ hôi một có thứ tự từ thái dương vung ra đuôi tóc, đứng tại băng trận nguyên một khối trắng phau phau bên trong, lộ ra hắn càng óng ánh. Âu phục tay áo dưới đáy mang chính là Ung Thánh Hựu hai năm trước cứng rắn cố chấp lấy mua cho hắn đồng hồ điện tử, cùng hắn âu phục gần như không hợp nhau, hắn có khác đồng hồ, không thiếu hảo thủ biểu, hay là thường mang cái này một khối. Tùy tiện bắt đầu quần jean bởi vì lớn nhỏ không quá phù hợp, lại gấp lại ngắn, nhưng cứ như vậy, liền lộ ra cả người hắn càng trầm ổn, càng đẹp trai hơn, chân càng thon dài, càng cùng quanh mình hoàn cảnh không hợp nhau.

Hỏng bét, hắn về sau, cũng không thể mang Lão Khương đến hẹn hò.

Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi ánh mắt, chặt đứt thu lấy hormone.

Cho dù hắn giống như luôn luôn tình cảm trì độn, chậm nửa chụp, lại mặc kệ Khương Daniel nói là trò đùa lời nói vẫn là thật lòng lời nói, hắn cũng biết quá khó.

Tìm so Khương Daniel tốt hơn như vậy một chút điểm, như băng đao tróc xuống băng tuyết, ve ổ tại bình sữa bên trong hô hấp, ít như vậy một chút xíu, cũng quá khó.

Hắn quả thật không có lại mang qua Lão Khương đi hẹn hò, cũng không có lại hẹn mấy lần hội.

Lão Khương hay là chiếu đến không lầm, thi đại học kết thúc sau cho hắn đưa bó hoa cùng sô cô la, đại học nhập học trước đó tiễn hắn mới rương hành lý, mở ra còn có tiền tiêu vặt cùng nhập học chú ý hạng mục, không rõ chi tiết.

Ung Thánh Hựu đổi tòa thành thị học đại học, cũng không biết có phải hay không là vì tránh trong lòng hắn đã từ tiểu thúc thúc biến thành rất thích hợp đối tượng kết hôn Khương Daniel.

Trường học hay là bình thường, Khương Daniel còn tìm còn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đại học đang trực đồng học, âm thầm để hắn nhiều chiếu cố vấn chút, gọi điện thoại tới cũng là rất trực tiếp nói, năm nay nhập học có cái gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là ta tiểu hài.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thuận lý thành chương không có buồn bực, vì cái gì người khác học phí đều phải dùng chỉ định ngân hàng mở tài khoản, hắn đi quản lý chỗ hỏi một chút, lão sư chỉ làm cho hắn đem tiền vạch đi, cái khác xong việc. Hắn cũng không rõ lắm, như cùng hắn năm đó hiếu kì Khương Daniel tại xa xôi quốc gia bận rộn cái gì, vụng trộm lục soát tuổi của hắn giám cùng ảnh chụp đến xem đồng dạng, Khương Daniel nhìn qua hắn tiến vào hội học sinh bộ môn giới thiệu vắn tắt video, cũng đối với hắn điện tử thẻ học sinh cười ngây ngô.

Bất quá ở giữa nghỉ hè, Ung Thánh Hựu như thường lệ về nhà ở ẩn, ve kêu vẫn như cũ vang dội vô cùng.

Hắn mài bản Khương Daniel tàng thư về nhà thăm, kéo hơn một nửa tháng mới nghĩ đến phải trả, mới vừa vào cửa mới phát hiện tới không khéo, mơ hồ là Khương gia hôm nay tiếp khách, đang muốn mở cơm.

Khương mẫu nhìn hắn tự nhiên cũng là khi tiểu hài tử, vội vàng chào hỏi hắn cũng tới bàn ngồi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng ứng thừa, kì thực ánh mắt phiêu hốt, vượt qua trên bàn trà cao cỡ nửa người mâm đựng trái cây cùng điểm tâm, quan sát Khương Daniel phương vị.

"Nhỏ Ung, ngươi đem sách phóng tới ta thư phòng trên bàn là được."

Khương Daniel hẳn là tại phòng bếp hỗ trợ trợ thủ, chỉ nghe nó âm thanh, không thấy một thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đứng lên đến, cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, một bản thường thường không có gì lạ sách, ngược lại sinh ra không ít vấn đề đến, nghĩ phải lập tức hỏi hắn.

Hắn thuần thục dựa vào tại cửa phòng bếp, trong ngực ôm bản sách thật dày, điểm lấy chân hướng khả năng có Khương Daniel ở phương hướng nhìn quanh.

Khương Daniel gặp hắn không có trả lời, cho là hắn đi thư phòng trả sách, cách giữ tươi túi nhéo hai cái trong nhà vừa mua Hoàng đào, chính mềm nhu, cảm giác nghĩ thật là tốt, thay đổi không sờ đến việc gì giám sát tác phong, quyển tay áo tại vì Ung Thánh Hựu lột kia nhẹ mềm vỏ trái cây.

Đứng bên cạnh đối tượng hẹn hò quá phận thân thiện, coi là Khương Daniel đây là cho nàng xum xoe, vội vàng hướng Khương Daniel bên cạnh thân thiếp thiếp. Khương Daniel dùng thanh thủy xối tay công phu, liền thuận thế không để lại dấu vết né tránh, nàng lại tiếp tục hiểu sai ý, mang theo kim quang lóng lánh vòng tay thủ đoạn yếu ớt tại Khương Daniel mặc quần thường trên mông vò hai lần.

So ve càng ồn ào náo động, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ quái phi nước đại lấy nhịp tim, còn có tràn đầy chua xót cùng ghen tỵ.

Hắn bỗng nhiên dậm chân, biểu thị tồn tại cảm.

Khương Daniel thế là vừa lúc quay đầu, tiếp nhận sách trong tay của hắn, đem chất lỏng lâm ly Hoàng đào đưa cho hắn, Hoàng đào quen thật vừa lúc, hai ngón tay hướng hai bên vừa mở, da liền tự nhiên rơi.

"Nếm một ngụm, ngọt không ngọt? Ta trở về trên đường chuyên môn đi chọn."

Hoàng đào là ngọt, Ung Thánh Hựu là chua.

Nhất là tại Khương Daniel sợ hắn ăn đến khắp nơi đều là, còn dùng tay chưởng thay hắn giữ được Hoàng đào lúc này, trừ mắt thấy người bên ngoài đùa bỡn một thanh tiểu thúc thúc bên ngoài, hết thảy cũng còn cùng khi còn bé giống nhau như đúc.

Đối tượng hẹn hò cũng quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu cười, phảng phất hắn là cái gì cực độ cần muốn lấy lòng đối tượng, Khương Daniel sẽ làm sao hướng nàng giới thiệu hắn, mang theo thân phận gì, cho phép cái dạng gì xưng hô, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nghĩ.

Một ngụm nhàn nhạt cắn, chỉ cảm thấy Khương Daniel là lừa đảo, chính hắn cũng là lừa đảo, giữa bọn hắn quá khứ chỉ có thể từ ve kêu lấp đầy tĩnh mịch, đã tràn ngập rườm rà vô cùng tâm sự.

"Không ngọt."

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng to mắt, ánh mắt tiến đụng vào Khương Daniel trầm thấp rủ xuống trong ánh mắt. Không biết là Hoàng đào thật không ngọt, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này thật không ngọt, ăn không biết vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn một cái Hoàng đào, chính mềm oặt nằm tại Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay.

Hắn chung quy là không có thể làm đến chẳng hề để ý, lặng lẽ đem đầy tay chất lỏng cũng bôi đến Khương Daniel trên thân.

"Kia là ta không tốt, chọn không đủ ngọt."

Khương Daniel đem kia Hoàng đào lật người đến, cũng không chê, cũng gặm một cái, mới cùn cùn nói ra miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vọt tới phòng khách đi kéo hai tấm giấy, muốn làm xát tay chuẩn bị, trên đường về nhà, kỳ thật dùng để lau nước mắt.

"Thế thì cũng không phải."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi ra Khương gia ngoài cửa, bên cạnh về đỗi một câu.

Hoàng đào là Khương Daniel chọn, cắn một cái xuống dưới, sẽ không không ngọt.

Ung Thánh Hựu là Khương Daniel nuôi lớn, thấy tình cảnh này, sẽ không không chua. Không phải kia khi quý hoa quả không ngủ đủ cảm giác, không có trải qua đầy đủ chênh lệch nhiệt độ cùng ánh nắng, là Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có quen thuộc, khăng khít thân mật không chỉ có thể chảy xuôi tại giữa bọn hắn, cũng có khác dự bị đối tượng có thể thay thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu kia một tuần, đều không chút ngủ lấy an giấc.

Hắn phản phục mơ tới hôn lễ, mơ tới diện mục dữ tợn tân nương có làn da màu xanh lục, tinh con mắt màu đỏ, cưỡng ép lấy Khương Daniel muốn hắn cho hắn mời rượu. Khương Daniel ở một bên khẩu hình là tuyệt vọng cứu ta cứu ta.

Hắn lại mơ tới nhưng thật ra là hắn đưa tay gõ gõ tiểu thúc thúc, tiểu thúc thúc xoay đầu lại hướng hắn cưng chiều cười, sau đó hắn đã cảm thấy nóng, toàn thân trên dưới đều khô nóng, mũi chân đến đầu ngón tay đều đốt lên lửa, lạnh lùng điều hoà không khí trong phòng cũng đổ mồ hôi.

Hắn mơ tới toàn trường thân hữu đều đắm chìm tại hạnh phúc bầu không khí bên trong, chỉ có hắn từ trên chỗ ngồi bật lên đến, sớm tại cha xứ hỏi xảy ra vấn đề trước đó, liền lớn tiếng hô lên, ta có dị nghị, ta không đồng ý vụ hôn nhân này.

Hắn còn mơ tới hôn lễ là tại lộ thiên cạnh bể bơi cử hành, hắn không biết tính sao liền nhảy vào trong ao, kìm nén bực bội tại bể bơi đáy nước đếm thầm năm lần, Khương Daniel cũng không có tới cứu hắn.

Hắn cảm thấy tuyệt vọng. Bởi vì ác mộng mà bệnh, hoặc bởi vì bệnh mà lâm vào ác mộng.

Việc này lên là bởi vì Khương Daniel mà lên, cuối cùng cũng là bởi vì hắn mà kết thúc.

Ung mẫu nói Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà sốt cao không lùi, lúc nửa đêm cãi lại bên trong nói lẩm bẩm, hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, Khương Daniel không yên lòng đem một mình hắn bỏ ở nhà, thuận đường tới xem một chút hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không xác định đến cùng Khương Daniel nghe được bao nhiêu, nghe được cái gì, đến tột cùng biết hay không hắn mộng cảnh ngậm Nghĩa. Chỉ cảm thấy trong lúc mơ mơ màng màng, có người dùng khăn lông ấm cho hắn phủi một lần thân thể, xoay người chuẩn bị nghiêng đi đi, lại bị trong lúc vô hình một cỗ ngoại lực cho bánh rán tựa như vén trở về.

Nguyên nhân là Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán bốc lên phải đều là mồ hôi, tóc một túm túm ướt nhẹp dính tại thái dương, Khương Daniel thấm ướt khăn mặt, vừa lại muốn cho hắn lau lau, hắn liền nghĩ cong lưng lẻn qua đi.

"Ngươi ngoan ngoãn mười giây, ta liền ban thưởng ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tiềm thức còn tại cùng tân lang Khương Daniel làm đấu tranh, hắn còn muốn mang theo hắn đào hôn, bất đắc dĩ giáo đường đường đi ra ngoài kính thật dài thật dài, hắn chạy rất lâu còn không thấy trốn đi xe ngựa. Hắn thế là nghe lời không có loạn động.

Khương Daniel đem hắn qua tóc dài chải đến sau đầu, khăn mặt thoa thoa liền cầm xuống đến, khóe miệng đụng lên đi, dán Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu chặt lông mày trên đầu, lưu luyến hôn trong chốc lát.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel đem bờ môi trút bỏ đến, câu được câu không chụp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay. Hắn không biết hắn là tỉnh dậy hay là ngủ, là giả ngốc hay ngốc thật. Bất quá hắn cũng không quan tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu loạn xạ ân ân, chính thức trở mình quá khứ, bất quá lần này là phương hướng ngược, mặt còn rất có lễ phép chính đối Khương Daniel.

"Không có có người khác, không cần lo lắng, chỉ có ngươi."

Có lại chỉ có ngươi.

Không ngại đem tất cả cũ mộng nhân vật chính đều đổi thành chính ngươi, không ngại lo lắng lo lắng, ngươi chính là cưỡng ép tân nương của ta, khi ta nhìn về phía nơi khác lúc, con mắt của ngươi biết phun lửa, ngươi sẽ biến dạng, ngươi sẽ nghĩ ăn ta, ngươi sẽ xảy ra bệnh.

Từ đầu đến cuối chỉ có lắm miệng ve chứng kiến đây hết thảy.

Có thể còn có Ung Thánh Hựu tại xác định Khương Daniel sau khi đi, bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra.

Hắn không còn nằm mơ, Khương Daniel cũng không còn nhắc lại chuyện này.

Đảo mắt đều là năm thứ ba đại học mùa thu, rả rích mưa đêm rả rích tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu lưu tại sân vận động bố trí mùa thu đại hội thể dục thể thao ghế, trời mưa đến quá phận triền miên, tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt một trận, lớn như vậy sân vận động liền mất điện. Tuần tra ban đêm lão sư trải qua, trông thấy bên trong không có đèn, tất nhiên là giả thiết thời gian cũng muộn, liền đem trên cửa khóa. Ung Thánh Hựu gọi Thiên Thiên không nên, kêu đất đất chẳng hay, đành phải thay phiên cho cảm giác giúp được một tay người gọi điện thoại, phát tin tức.

Đầu tiên tìm là, gần nhất tương đối có hảo cảm một vị, cái này hắn ngược lại có tự tin lĩnh được Khương Daniel trước mặt đi, nói với hắn đây chính là so hắn thêm ra đến một chút xíu, cho nên phá lệ cẩn thận từng li từng tí, sợ quá sớm kinh động cái này có khả năng đối tượng, tìm từ cũng khẩn thiết, mưa rơi lớn, còn mang một ít điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Tiếp lấy hay là hỏi bộ môn người phụ trách, từng vị dò xét đi không phải không về chính là không muốn đưa tay, nửa đêm canh ba, ai tới làm cái này mệt mỏi công việc đâu? Bất đắc dĩ phát đầu mưa đêm rả rích xã giao mạng lưới, cũng không có chỉ rõ giờ phút này thảm trạng, ôm đầu gối, hợp lại xấu nhất xấu nhất, cũng chính là lần nữa cùng áo mà ngủ một đêm.

Ban đêm cái gì cũng tốt, trừ quá tối. Trời mưa cái gì cũng tốt, trừ sét đánh.

Đau khổ chờ bốn mười phút, trong bóng tối có một cái nho nhỏ bươm bướm không ngừng va chạm Ung Thánh Hựu sáng lên màn hình điện thoại di động, sáng lên liền đụng vào, dập tắt liền bỗng nhiên không gặp. Sân vận động thảo luận lời nói sẽ có tiếng vang, Ung Thánh Hựu đối bươm bướm nói, chỉ còn lại ta và ngươi a, sân vận động cũng trả lời, chỉ còn lại ta và ngươi nha.

Ta và ngươi đến tột cùng là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bươm bướm, hay là cái gì khác, không có đáp án.

Có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu chính là bươm bướm bản thân, giờ phút này nếu có một tia sáng, hắn cũng sẽ dính sát thân mà lên.

Có người cầm chìa khoá mở cửa, đánh lấy đèn pin ánh sáng, đi đến tìm người.

Tên là Ung Thánh Hựu bươm bướm, muốn lần theo nguồn sáng mà lên.

"Nhỏ Ung?"

Trên thế giới ít có người như thế gọi hắn, thanh âm quen thuộc như vậy, cũng không có mấy cái.

"Ta sợ bóng tối."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấn diệt điện thoại di động, hắn khả năng cùng vừa mới con kia bươm bướm cùng một chỗ, vô hạn hướng phía Khương Daniel tới gần.

"Nhưng thật ra là sợ sét đánh đi."

Tiểu thúc thúc túm qua hắn tay, dẫn hắn ra cửa.

"Ta bố trí còn không có kết thúc. . ."

Khương Daniel dự định khóa lại cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xin lỗi nhìn vào bên trong một mảnh đen.

"Cho ngươi xin nghỉ qua, hôm nay đi ta chỗ ấy ngủ, sáng sớm ngày mai đúng giờ đem ngươi trả lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có hỏi Khương Daniel vì cái gì tại hắn ở thành thị, trong lúc nhất thời cũng hỏi ra, khi còn bé trong lòng của hắn, Lão Khương chính là có thể đằng vân giá vũ, phi tốc xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn thần kỳ tồn tại.

Điện thoại tại trong túi quần chấn động hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu móc ra nhìn, Khương Daniel chuyên tâm lái xe.

Là so Khương Daniel nhiều kia một chút xíu về.

Ai nhìn đều là đang kiếm cớ, "Thật có lỗi, dù bị bạn cùng phòng mượn đi, không có cách nào tới đón ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đọc hai lần, trái trượt điểm thanh trừ.

Khương Daniel đem trầm thấp âm hưởng nâng cao, hạ xuống hai bên cửa sổ xe, đột nhiên tiếng mưa rơi bề bộn, đen nghịt dưới mặt đất ở bên tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu phải lớn hô mới có thể nghe được mình thanh âm, thế là càng lớn tiếng hô, "Ngươi làm gì?"

Khương Daniel hai mắt nhìn thẳng phía trước, không nhúc nhích chút nào, "Cho ngươi khóc a, xem bộ dáng là thất tình."

"thiết", Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm gạt lệ, "Lại không có gì tốt khóc."

Nói xong thật dùng tay đem hai bên cửa sổ đều quay lên đến, âm lượng cũng buông ra, không còn rơi lệ.

Hắn mới không muốn ngồi Khương Daniel xe, vì người khác mà rơi lệ.

Nhiều không đáng.

Khương Daniel nhân sinh lần thứ nhất lái xe, là về nước về sau tiễn hắn đi trượt băng.

Khương Daniel nhân sinh lần thứ hai lái xe, là thoái thác hội nghị, giúp hắn vác lấy túi sách, lĩnh hắn đi đi thi thử.

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã thành thói quen.

Nhưng kỳ thật vốn không nên có nhiều như vậy giống như nhẹ nhõm, tô son trát phấn bình thường.

"Hôm nay khảo thí làm sao không có cưỡi xe đi a? Ta nhìn ngươi xe đạp không nhúc nhích."

Ung mụ mụ khó được cẩn thận một lần, lời nói giống đánh che đậy tại kiều nộn hoa hồng bên ngoài pha lê trên vách mưa đá.

"Tiểu thúc thúc lái xe đưa, lên muộn."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang vì Khương Daniel tan học không tới đón hắn mà đưa khí, chen xe buýt trở về, túi sách quá nặng.

"Tiểu thúc thúc còn có hay không lái xe đưa qua ngươi a?"

Ung mụ mụ hỏi được hững hờ, mưa đá nhiều lần đánh hoa hồng bảo hộ xác.

"Hẳn là có, trên xe figure ta không phải lần đầu tiên thấy."

Hoa hồng còn chưa hoàn toàn nở rộ ra, vô tri vô giác.

Lập tức, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được mụ mụ gọi hắn đại danh, cuối cùng thở một hơi thật dài.

"Tiểu Khương đứa bé kia, bằng hữu ở bên kia đi ra sự cố, trong lòng không dễ chịu, trở về một mực không lái xe. Vẫn còn là nuông chiều ngươi, trường hợp đặc biệt đều để ngươi chiếm đi."

Mưa đá lạnh lùng đập trúng hoa hồng trốn đi cánh hoa bên trên.

Trước mắt hay là cùng một sắp xếp figure tại gật gù đắc ý, bên người còn là cùng một người tại thành thị mưa ban đêm, vi phạm đáy lòng có nguyện ý hay không, chỉ nói trong lòng có dám hay không.

Nhân sinh có quá nhiều không có cách, khó làm sự tình, tìm không thấy so Khương Daniel người càng tốt hơn, căn bản không đáng giá được nhắc tới. Hắn một mực vô ý nghĩa địa tránh đi, làm bươm bướm, nhào đều là thoi thóp dã hỏa. Tiểu thúc thúc khác biệt nha, tiểu thúc thúc một thiêu đốt chính là rất nhiều rất nhiều năm, sớm tại bọn hắn đều có ý thức trước đó.

"Nhỏ Ung, yêu hay không yêu tiểu thúc thúc?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà trẻ tốt nghiệp năm đó sinh nhật yến băng ghi hình bên trong, có tình cảnh như vậy.

"Không yêu tiểu thúc thúc, hì hì, yêu Lão Khương."

Gạo nếp làm nhỏ sữa nắm đi qua bẹp một ngụm Lão Khương mặt, đem ngoài miệng bú sửa dầu đều xem như đáp lễ đưa cho hắn.

Khương Daniel vòng quanh hắn lâm thời đi công tác mướn chung cư cổng con đường, đi ba bốn vòng.

"Hôm nay tiếp vào bằng hữu điện thoại, nghe nói ngươi bị nhốt ở trường học sân vận động, để làm lão sư bằng hữu không muốn đi tiếp ngươi, đem chìa khóa lưu cho ta thời điểm, liền không có tiểu thúc thúc."

Lại một cái giao lộ, tiếp qua một cái giao lộ, lại muốn đến chung cư cổng, Khương Daniel đành phải sang bên dừng xe.

"Ngươi nhìn ta nhiều xấu nhiều tự tư, tình nguyện để ngươi chờ một chút ta, cũng không để người khác đi đón ngươi."

Là, Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu thúc thúc là sẽ không như vậy, hắn sẽ ngay lập tức để hắn được cứu, mặc kệ ai đi cứu, đối tiểu thúc thúc đến nói, vậy căn bản không trọng yếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn kéo qua hung hăng ôm, không tiếp theo nghe hắn còn muốn nói gì nữa.

"Nguy hiểm thật là ngươi tiếp vào ta."

Kết luận là, Khương Daniel cái này cái nam nhân, cho hắn đầy đủ thời gian làm bươm bướm, suy nghĩ bươm bướm tồn ở ý Nghĩa, sau đó lại nhóm lửa ánh lửa, chiếu sáng hắn tất cả tiến lên hoặc lui lại đường. Nếu như không phải đêm nay, hắn sẽ không hiểu.

Tình yêu tức dập lửa, lời này một điểm không sai. Sai tại đại đa số ánh nến, tại hắn bay đến trước đó, đã diệt.

"Cám ơn ngươi nguyện ý yêu ta."

Đây là tiểu thí hài Ung Tiểu Hựu nói tới câu kia ngươi thật tốt biến hình, bản chất đều là giống nhau, ngươi thật tốt, tốt đến nguyện ý yêu ta.

"Cám ơn ngươi cho ta yêu ngươi cơ hội."

Trả giá cùng thu hoạch cuối cùng là tuần hoàn, bị yêu lý tưởng trạng thái là cũng không tự giác yêu đối phương. Vì cái gì đây? Bởi vì nghĩ không ngừng thu hoạch đối phương đưa cho cho yêu, nghĩ tại hắn yêu bên trong trưởng thành, kỳ thật chính là đi yêu.

Ôm trong chốc lát, hôn giống như quá buồn nôn, còn cần luyện tập, hai con nhíu lại cái mũi thú nhỏ tới gần chút nghe đối phương mùi trên người, lại dựa vào xa một chút, không dám loạn động.

"Mưa phá giống như buồn ngủ, chúng ta lên đi."

Mưa phá nơi nào sẽ khốn, Khương Daniel ngầm hiểu, là Ung Thánh Hựu buồn ngủ.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng lên lầu, giống khi còn bé đồng dạng dựa vào đi ngủ.

"Lão Khương, ngươi có cái gì ta không biết bí mật a? Còn cùng ta có liên quan loại kia?"

Khương Daniel ngồi tại góc giường, mang theo kính mắt xem ngày mai công việc cần vật liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trong chăn bên trong, đầu dựa vào tại hắn trên lưng.

"Đương nhiên là có a, nhìn ngươi nghĩ nghe cái gì."

Khương Daniel đem văn kiện nhanh chóng liếc nhìn một lần, đỡ đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu thuận mình dưới áo ngủ trượt đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nháy nháy con mắt, ra sức gật đầu.

"Tỉ như ta biết các ngươi bộ môn có một cái đồng học ngoại hiệu là ngươi lấy... Còn có cái gì ngươi cao trung thích người là... Nhà các ngươi kia bồn giả hoa dưới đáy tồn lấy ngươi..."

Khương Daniel nghiêm túc nhớ lại, thần sắc chuyên chú.

"Dù sao có một cái ta biết", Ung Thánh Hựu bị lột sạch bí mật trong kinh ngạc tìm về một chút đắc ý, "Ngươi yêu ta. Rất yêu rất yêu ta."

Biết những cái kia thì có ích lợi gì a, biết cái này liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tốt nghiệp hai năm sau liền cùng đã trưởng thành, sự nghiệp có thành tựu nhưng gia nghiệp chưa thành Khương thúc thúc lĩnh sách vở. Khương thúc thúc hoặc Khương lão đầu là cưới sau mới lấy, bởi vì Khương Daniel luôn luôn tự xưng trưởng bối, ức hiếp Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải mồm mép trải qua đã nghiền.

Khương Daniel vẫn một mực nhà ta tiểu hài nhi, nhà ta tiểu bằng hữu như vậy gọi.

Ung Thánh Hựu có lần xấu hổ, hỏi hắn có phải là dự định để hắn làm cả một đời tiểu bằng hữu, vậy không tốt lắm a, bọn hắn còn sẽ có thật tiểu bằng hữu đây này.

Khương Daniel hay là thúc thúc bối diễn xuất, thúc thúc bối trả lời phương pháp, "Cả một đời làm sao vậy, ta nói ngươi làm được, ngươi liền làm được. Về sau tiểu hài, là hai chúng ta tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi chính là ta tiểu bằng hữu, ta một người, không xung đột."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng không giảng, trong lòng bị đả động, bị nhiều lần, vô số lần đả động.

Bị yêu chính là vĩnh viễn có người đem ngươi trở thành tiểu hài tử.

Bên cạnh cau mày nhìn ngươi đem nước đá bào vẩy đến khắp nơi đều là, bên cạnh đem trước mặt mình một ngụm không động chén kia cũng giao cho ngươi, bởi vì ngươi muốn ăn hai loại khẩu vị, nhưng ngươi không có ý tứ mở miệng.

Bên cạnh phàn nàn cái này nhan sắc áo sơmi ngươi mua cũng sẽ không mặc, vải vóc cũng chưa chắc tốt, bên cạnh móc ra thẻ đến, treo đầy mua sắm túi thủ đoạn cũng vươn ra, bụng cho dù đói đến ục ục gọi, cũng y nguyên đi theo ngươi chạy.

Bên cạnh lầm bầm lầu bầu nói không hiểu các ngươi tiểu bằng hữu lãng mạn, nhìn bộ văn nghệ phim có thể khóc bù lu bù loa, bên cạnh tôn trọng ngươi mỗi một ngày, mỗi một cái ngày lễ nghi thức cảm giác, thậm chí nghiêm túc đến cứng nhắc, cầu hôn trước kia, mỗi tốt một năm, đưa thứ gì danh sách, đều cầm đến cấp ngươi xem qua.

Bên cạnh thường ngày khuyên ngươi sớm một chút từ chức về nhà chui ổ chăn, miễn cho mỗi lần bị đồng sự khi dễ luôn luôn ủy khuất phải hai mắt đỏ đỏ, bên cạnh chọn cái ngươi chậm chạp không kịp nhìn điện thoại, về tin tức tăng ca ngày, đưa chống đỡ người người mỗi bản bạn tay lễ bên trong, tấm thẻ cũng đều có hắn thân bút viết chữ, kỳ thật trong nhà trong phòng khách một đống viết xấu tấm thẻ, lạc khoản đều không cùng, lời nói vẫn là câu nói kia, "Đa tạ ngài bao dung chiếu cố vấn nhà chúng ta nhỏ Ung."

Bên cạnh tại đêm giao thừa cơm bên trên thay phiên cùng các trưởng bối mời rượu, vừa dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu cầm menu tới thêm đồ ăn, bởi vì nhìn ngươi khẩu vị thiếu thiếu, không hăng hái lắm, ngọt canh lên bàn còn thổi trong chốc lát, mới đưa tới trên tay ngươi.

Khương Daniel là không trông cậy vào tiểu hài mở miệng nói yêu, yêu chữ quá nặng quá phức tạp, hắn đều chưa chắc hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nào lại hiểu đâu.

Yêu đối với bọn hắn đến nói, kỳ thật chính là đêm đó, kêu to ồn ào náo động, vắt ngang tại cả gian nhỏ trong phòng con kia ve, không ngừng tuyên cáo, đầu dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trên lưng, tay còn nắm chặt hắn ống quần Ung Thánh Hựu, trừ tiếp tục cùng người kia chia sẻ quãng đời còn lại tất cả ngày mùa hè bên ngoài, liền lại không có khác, có thể ngủ yên lựa chọn.

Quá yêu mới sẽ như thế. Quá yêu đến mức như thế. Quá yêu vậy mà như thế.

Con kia Tiểu Thiền rõ ràng là yêu Thần Chi Tiễn, vận mệnh tuyên truyền giảng giải người, Khương Daniel đều aether nhao nhao làm lý do, bắt lấy, khu trục, thả đi.

"Ta muốn một tòa thật to, thật to cửa sổ sát đất."

Ung Thánh Hựu không đầu không đuôi nhìn xem giữa không trung, giống như là lẩm bẩm, lại giống là đang cùng Tiểu Khương thúc thúc báo cáo.

"Có phải là không cần kéo ra, liền có thể trông thấy lục sắc, ánh nắng, nghe được liên tiếp ve kêu cái chủng loại kia?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu không đầu không đuôi, ít nhiều có chút trống không tưởng tượng, như thế liền đẫy đà.

Như cùng hắn một mực không cảm thấy nhân sinh sẽ rất tốt, kết hôn sẽ rất tốt, nghĩ đến những thứ này liền chạy không một mảnh, tại đưa vào tên là Khương Daniel hữu hiệu dấu hiệu về sau, sinh động tươi sống, chiếu lấp lánh.

"Sau đó có ngươi, tại cửa sổ đầu này theo giúp ta."

Ve không ngừng kêu to, cả đêm cả đêm, cả ngày cả ngày.

Vớt:

Ta xem xong quan cà phiên dịch, ta thực tại mệt mỏi.

Bắt trùng cũng coi như.

Ta là như thế nóng bỏng yêu ngươi a.

Không dám giữ lời, không dám lên tiếng.

Tám trăm sáu mươi tám duyệt


	309. Chapter 309

『 Dan Ung 』 trong đầu cũng là những vật này không thể được

#ooc dự cảnh

# ưu tú idol x nghiêm túc lại không đứng đắn luật sư

#520 chúc văn hôm nay cũng phải yêu quý khoa học!

# đến tiếp sau điểm chỗ này TV sinh nhật chỗ làm việc ăn dấm yêu đương

Khương Daniel là Ung Thánh Hựu tính ảo tưởng đối tượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu có năm mươi bản Khương Daniel leo lên trang bìa nam tính khỏe mạnh tạp chí.

Mà mười bản hủy đi tố phong bên trong, lại có tám, chín bản Khương Daniel HD đặc tả chân dung kia vài trang đều sền sệt. Đã có thể vì idol xông lượng tiêu thụ còn có thể vì chính mình bảo vệ sức khoẻ Khang, đầy giảm còn có cái chiết khấu có thể đánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu khiêng hai rương giấy lớn tạp chí một hơi bò lên trên lầu tám, quản khoản này nghĩ như thế nào làm sao thoải mái mua bán, gọi kiếm bộn không lỗ.

Phương diện khác, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hình như rất Phật hệ.

Hắn thậm chí không có ý định đem loại này đơn thuần nhục thể mê luyến hành vi chia làm truy tinh.

Truy tinh truy tinh, phải truy tại phía sau cái mông mới chắc chắn nha. Chẳng lẽ bầu bằng phiếu toàn thế giới gợi cảm nhất nữ nhân lúc, mỗi một cái đầu cho Scarlett Johansson nam nhân đều phải đi phim của nàng lần đầu lễ? Mua nàng bên trên tạp chí dùng kia khoản son môi cho trong cuộc sống hiện thực bạn lữ?

Ảo tưởng sở dĩ còn có thể là ảo tưởng, là bởi vì còn duy trì đầy đủ sơ khoảng cách xa, chỉ bằng vào người yêu thích cùng lấy hướng ở trong lòng tùy ý cho đối phương tăng thêm đặc chất. Sau đó lại tại ngày nào đó đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ lại, nguyên lai tại quá khứ từng giây từng phút, cả ngày lẫn đêm, yêu không là ảo tưởng đối tượng bản thân, yêu chính là mình cho vị kia người trong mộng cứng rắn mặc lên các loại nhân thiết.

Không thể làm gì, xin từ biệt. Xoa xoa con mắt, lại tìm kế tiếp hoàn mỹ, lại lưu luyến ngừng chân ở dưới một phần như biển gầm càn quét bãi cát vừa thấy đã yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền mua mua Khương Daniel hi sinh nhan sắc áp phích, tạp chí, tại xã giao mạng lưới tiểu hào bên trên xoát xoát, tồn tồn Khương Daniel nhấc lên cơ bụng fan chụp, đường ống dầu bên trên nhìn xem Khương Daniel linh hoạt đúng chỗ fan chụp biểu diễn, rất tốt. Người này hoàn mỹ hình tượng và max điểm dáng người để hắn hài lòng, trợ hắn giấc ngủ, vì hắn ngăn trở một chút không tất yếu xã giao xã giao, giúp hắn lấp đầy nguyên bản trống rỗng tịch mịch thời gian.

Có khi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ tại cái nào đó tiểu hào bên trên nói liên miên lải nhải, nói một chút Khương Daniel, cũng nói một chút chính mình.

Nội dung phần lớn còn là đang khen Khương Daniel.

Tuy là học viện luật xuất thân, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngoài dự liệu địa cực nó thích nghiên cứu văn học, bên trên dự thính, làm bút ký, kiên trì có đọc quen thuộc, đồng dạng không rơi, cuối cùng cũng vẻn vẹn bởi vì lười nhác viết phụ tu luận văn tốt nghiệp mới không có cầm tới song học vị.

Nhập hành luật sư về sau, chuyên công kinh tế loại đại án trọng án, công việc, sinh hoạt càng thêm buồn tẻ, vòng tròn càng thêm chật hẹp. Một vụ án không thể đồng ý, thường thường muốn cùng đồng liêu vì việc nhỏ không đáng kể mài thượng hạng mấy tuần đến tiến hành giai đoạn trước chuẩn bị, loay hoay làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm đều ngại phân thân thiếu phương pháp. Mà làm xong đại án, không rảnh rỗi lại là mấy tuần mấy tuần không có việc gì, trừ đọc vật liệu đưa vào cùng sáng tác nội dung sản xuất, hắn thật đúng là không có gì khác biện pháp đuổi mờ mịt luống cuống dư thừa thời gian.

Ngày nào đó Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm lái xe đi ngang qua cửa hàng bách hoá, xe nhét gấp, trong xe lại như có một con muỗi tại cách màu đen vớ hôn mắt cá chân hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mở một chút cửa sổ, bốn phía phất tay dự định xua đuổi nhỏ nhỏ hấp huyết quỷ, chỉ thuộc về Khương Daniel loại cực lớn biển quảng cáo, liền ánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra cửa sổ trong khe một đôi đêm tối dạng trong mắt.

Toàn thân trắng như tuyết, trên người mặc kiện bị nước thấm phải thấm ướt màu trắng sau lưng, Khương Daniel tự nhiên mà thành vân da đường cong giống như thấy nước sau liền không chỗ ẩn trốn ẩn hình mực nước họa, hiện tại đã không có bí mật, nhìn một cái không sót gì.

Trên lưng nông rộng lấy quần short jean nửa chụp lấy khóa kéo, lộ ra bên trong đại biểu nhãn hiệu đánh dấu đồ lót một bên, đồ vật che giấu tai mắt người bao tại lam nhạt vải vóc bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu híp híp bị nguồn sáng thắp sáng con ngươi, hầu kết yếu ớt trên dưới run run, nuốt bởi vì sinh lý động tình đại não tự động truyền thâu, bài tiết nước bọt.

Cũng là đúng lúc này.

Con kia muỗi cọ qua hắn chóp mũi, lưu lại đỏ lên sưng bao, hưu một chút, sát qua pha lê khe hở, xông vào ngày mùa hè mông lung trong mưa.

Vừa thấy đã yêu là vô cùng tốt, cực thể nghiệm khó được, nhưng trên mặt bị cắn, tóm lại là cực khổ nhất.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết cào sẽ mang đến tệ hơn hậu quả. Thế là nhẫn, nhẫn đến khóe mắt bay lên đỏ nhạt, nhẫn đến trước mắt nổi lên một tầng khó chịu sương mù, nhẫn đến chóp mũi đỏ thành một tuyến, nổi mụt cực giống gánh xiếc nghệ nhân tiểu Hồng mũi.

Hai tay của hắn véo tay lái nhẫn một đường, tốt sau đứng tại phòng tắm trước gương, tỉ mỉ thoa lên dược cao, nhìn nhau khứu tới cực điểm người trong kính, đột nhiên xán lạn cười mở.

Hiện tại không cần lại nhẫn bất kỳ không thể chịu đựng được.

Mưa rào xối xả lúc, trong phòng oi bức cùng dinh dính, không cần lại nhẫn.

Tiếng sấm chấn thiên lúc, bên gối không vị cùng áo gối bên trên nhàn nhạt vệt nước mắt, không cần lại nhẫn.

Ba điểm trên một đường thẳng sinh hoạt thường ngày cùng nhàm chán một người ăn một người uống rượu, cũng không cần lại nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cần nắm chặt trong tay đăng nhập tài khoản , mặc cho thuộc về Khương Daniel tất cả sắc thái cùng khí tức , tùy ý huy sái, làm càn tràn ngập, hắn nguyên bản đen trắng đơn điệu sinh hoạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng sẽ tại tài khoản bên trên phát điểm vụn vặt lẻ tẻ văn tự , bình thường đều là ra ngoài hắn đối phù hợp hắn khẩu vị cơm chụp hoặc là cứng rắn chiếu cảm khái. Phần lớn là không đầu không đuôi, đối Khương Daniel trẻ tuổi hoạt bát thân thể mịt mờ khen ngợi cùng kiềm chế khát vọng. Không có người nào nhìn, cũng không có người nào nhìn hiểu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi là tự ngu tự nhạc. Rất tốt, rất phong phú.

Thời gian đầy đặn lại tròn trịa, làm cho phụ trách thống kê niên hội cùng sở sự vụ các hạng hoạt động tham dự nhân số nhân sự thư ký kém chút coi là, Ung luật sư vì trốn tránh hoạt động mà đổi đi dãy số, không phải làm sao ngay cả cái đã đọc cũng xưa nay không cho?

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra, lãng phí sinh mệnh xã giao hoạt động, từ trước đến nay là không thể chịu đựng được, hiện tại cũng không còn cần muốn cưỡng ép mình chịu đựng.

Hết thảy đều giống như Ung Thánh Hựu tại tài khoản giới thiệu vắn tắt bên trên đánh câu nói kia đồng dạng, "Trống không thời gian, tại thân ảnh của ngươi đến đến thời điểm, vẫn nở đầy vĩnh viễn không héo tàn chói lọi phồn hoa, không cần cố ý đi tìm ngươi, chỉ dùng lần theo hương khí."

Khương Daniel có cái gì mới động tĩnh, hắn làm ngành giải trí ngớ ngẩn cũng một mực không quan tâm lắm, có đồ liền gặm, không có đồ liền ôn tập.

Tại thế giới tinh thần của hắn bên trong, như cùng hắn đã đem Toa ông văn học cổ bên trong cực hạn lãng mạn cùng vô số hiện đại tác phẩm châm kim đá thói xấu thời thế, không có khe hở dính liền cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel đã là là bất hủ hư ảo, cũng là chân thật huyết nhục.

Tại Khương Daniel trên thân, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn muốn đều có thể đạt được.

Thời gian đem hạ lần đầu gặp từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay rút ra, cũng không biết có phải hay không bởi vì mùa thu tự mang một loại tiêu điều cùng mê ly, Khương Daniel cũng đã lâu đã lâu không gặp bóng dáng, một trương fan chụp thưởng vị kỳ hạn bị vô hạn kéo dài, một ngày đến hai ngày, hai ngày đến ba ngày, có đôi khi 1-2 tuần mới lấy nhìn thấy một lần thân ảnh của hắn.

Giống như gầy một chút?

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống nhà dùng di động, nắm lên trên mặt thảm văn phòng ngả ra đất nghỉ chuyên dụng túi du lịch cùng cặp công văn. Một lần nữa vươn tay gãi gãi tóc mái, cẩn thận hít hà chính mình. Dùng cái này bảo đảm sáng sớm sau đối Khương Daniel nhuộm đen sau mới màu tóc cơm chụp, lột qua một phát sau mình, nhanh chóng tắm gội thêm phun lên nước hoa qua đi, trên thân không có lưu lại bất luận cái gì sẽ để cho hộ khách sinh lòng hoài nghi dư vị. Đầu ngón tay của hắn chuyển xe chìa khoá vòng, chờ lấy thang máy, xuống lầu đi làm.

Trong nhà dùng điện thoại bởi vì đi được quá gấp mà quên khóa bình phong, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại ý loạn tình mê qua đi, biểu lộ cảm xúc đánh tại trên mạng câu thơ vẫn sáng,

"Còn ức hôm qua

Vĩnh bảo mới mẻ

Mê người vẫn như cũ

Lại gây si tâm

Lực cực nơi này

Chạy thân hướng ngươi

Không cần mục đích

Mỹ lệ nhân sinh

Cùng ngươi sóng vai

Vô tình tuế nguyệt

Ngươi là quang nhiệt

Yêu thương tràn đầy

Lấy năm ánh sáng làm hạn định."

Sau đó một tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể lại không có gì liên quan tới thoả mãn ăn no nê thực tế ký ức.

Nếu như sở sự vụ ghế sô pha ngủ không đủ, nếu như cửa hàng giá rẻ liền làm ăn không vô, nếu như hộ khách yêu cầu không kịp, nếu như đồng sự vòng khói điểm không hết, làm sao có thời giờ suy nghĩ dưới thân chi vật vui vẻ hay không? Ung Thánh Hựu hãm sâu đi vào hốc mắt cùng có chút khó giải quyết màu xanh gốc râu cằm, đều phảng phất tại tỏ rõ toàn thế giới, hắn nhưng chỉ còn nửa cái mạng nhỏ đến làm vốn liếng chủ bán hàng từ thiện mệnh, ép giá trị thặng dư.

Ngày mai rốt cục bản án mở phiên toà thời gian.

Vật liệu chỉnh lý tám trăm hai mươi lăm lượt, chi tiết thẩm tra đối chiếu 8,250 lượt, trấn an hộ khách hoa tám mười giờ số không hai mười năm phút. Cái nào ngành nghề không đang dùng sinh mệnh đổi tiền tài.

Ung Thánh Hựu lay tỉnh nơi hẻo lánh bên trong hai cái ngủ say đồng sự, mở ra phòng họp chướng khí mù mịt cửa cửa sổ, đem một phòng sinh hoạt rác rưởi thu thập thỏa đáng, rơi lên trên khóa, một tháng đến nay, lần đầu lái xe hướng nhà đuổi. Trên đường vẫn không quên định tốt tám cái đánh thức đồng hồ báo thức, buồn bực ngán ngẩm chờ đèn xanh đèn đỏ, chờ người đi đường nối đuôi nhau trải qua , chờ một chút cái giao lộ đến.

Rửa mặt hoàn tất đã là nửa đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve khôi phục trơn nhẵn cái cằm, cầm lấy gia dụng điện thoại, co quắp ngã xuống giường, chuẩn bị điên cuồng tồn một phát tốt đồ. Không nghĩ tới điện thoại thế mà không có điện, nghĩ cũng là mình quên tắt máy, đành phải lắc lắc đau nhức lưng, lật đến tủ đầu giường bên cạnh, nối liền nguồn điện.

Vừa khởi động máy, trong lòng của hắn vô cùng lo lắng cùng dần dần nặng nề mí mắt làm lấy đỡ, ấn mở nho nhỏ phần mềm đồ tiêu, điện thoại liền bắt đầu chấn động không ngừng. Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại mệt, nắm ở trong tay, từ từ nhắm hai mắt chậm trong chốc lát, mới nhìn chăm chú xem xét, tin tức thông tri cột quả thực đại loạn bao.

Phát số lượng mấy vị để khốn đốn con mắt bắt đầu bóng chồng, bình luận cùng tán chuyên mục cũng rất khoa trương, fan hâm mộ số lượng tốc độ tăng, càng là không thể giải thích, còn có một cặp đỉnh lấy muôn hình muôn vẻ Khương Daniel ảnh chân dung chưa đọc pm. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cả kinh tỉnh táo thêm một chút, bận bịu chột dạ ấn mở người trang chủ, dò xét mình văn học vườn.

Duyên là mình hiện sinh bận rộn mấy tuần này bên trong, làm cái gì sinh nhật văn án chân tuyển. Hảo chết không chết không biết ở đâu ra người nhiệt tâm, bảy liều tám góp vài đoạn Ung Thánh Hựu po qua lẻ tẻ đoạn ngắn, còn hoàn chỉnh vận chuyển Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất trước đó viết kia thủ tiểu Thi, lung tung dùng hắn ID cho hắn kí tên, để hắn mơ hồ liền báo danh tham gia tranh tài.

Lại đến chính là Khương Daniel bản nhân tự mình dùng quan phương tài khoản tại biểu hiện ra Ung Thánh Hựu tác phẩm đầu kia phía dưới lưu lại ba con mèo nhỏ biểu lộ, hắn tham món lợi nhỏ mèo thế nhân đều biết, đều cho ba con mèo đánh giá, fan hâm mộ có thể không đấm ngực dậm chân, tẩu hỏa nhập ma sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy, không biết chút nào lấy siêu cao số phiếu đăng đỉnh thứ nhất bảo tọa. Toàn bộ cơm vòng đều bận rộn tìm hắn đâu, hắn trong phòng làm việc đẩy nhanh tốc độ dời gạch.

Thế giới hiện thực cùng mạng ảo có khi tuyệt đối cách ly, vào thời khắc này hiển hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel quan phương fan hâm mộ sẽ cho mình phát pm, nhíu nhíu mày.

Dựa theo quy định, được tuyển chọn văn án đem dùng cho Khương Daniel tháng sau sinh nhật tiếp ứng kế hoạch, đến lúc đó cả nước trên dưới, phô thiên cái địa áp phích, xe buýt, cỡ lớn trên biển quảng cáo đều sẽ in lên hắn viết chữ. Làm ban thưởng, hắn sẽ thu hoạch được từ quản lý công ty cung cấp, Khương Daniel tiệc sinh nhật hàng phía trước vé vào cửa cùng về sau cảm tạ yến bao phiếu.

Nhưng là, hắn thật làm tốt đi xem sống sờ sờ Khương Daniel chuẩn bị sao?

Hắn ở trong lòng đối với mình đặt câu hỏi, đáp án của hắn là, hắn không biết.

Tóm lại, hay là trước cho văn tự trao quyền đi, hắn như thế suy nghĩ.

Vốn chính là nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, nhất thời hưng khởi sản phẩm, không nghĩ tới thật có thể lên mặt đài. Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản hồi phục mấy cái cần thiết khung chat, dập tắt màn hình điện thoại di động, ôm chăn mền, ngủ thật say.

Hắn ngày thứ hai bị đồng hồ báo thức đánh thức sau chuyện thứ nhất không phải nằm ỳ, đóng lại đồng hồ báo thức hoặc là xác nhận thời gian, mà là tra nhìn một chút hắn xã giao phần mềm giao diện, đến cùng là thật hay không tồn tại nhiều như vậy tin tức, mà không phải hắn lung tung qua loa một giấc mộng. Fan hâm mộ sẽ quan phương tài khoản đã hồi phục, đối phương cảm tạ hắn đối bọn hắn công việc phối hợp, cũng hỏi thăm địa chỉ của hắn cùng phương thức liên lạc, biểu thị phiếu sẽ đúng hạn gửi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng nhung lông vịt bị bị mặt thống khổ che hắn thon gầy cái cằm nhọn, đem mềm oặt màu đen dài tóc mái toàn bộ vén trên trán. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy phi thường khó hiểu, có nên hay không có mặt vẻn vẹn sống tại ý dâm cùng trong tưởng tượng tình nhân trong mộng sinh nhật hiện trường cái chủng loại kia khó hiểu.

Buồn rầu một lát sau, hắn lựa chọn không nhanh không chậm, bận rộn vẫn như cũ.

Chỉnh lý trừ lệch ra áo sơmi, lặp lại đánh hai ba lượt cà vạt, trở về về nhà mang hộ bên trên cặp công văn, hoa mắt váng đầu đạp ra khỏi nhà, kém chút đến trễ mới gặp phải tập hợp, tâm tình vô cùng phức tạp mở phiên toà.

Ngày đó hắn, giống như cũng không hề có sự khác biệt.

Trừ hắn nhìn chòng chọc trái ngược luật sư nước bọt bay thẳng khóe miệng, trong lòng âm thầm nói thầm.

"Đáng chết văn học não động, đáng chết câu thơ, đáng chết thế gian phồn hoa, làm hại ta thần bột (*cứng buổi sáng) đều không có thời gian giải quyết. Hừ."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay vụ án này tiến triển, ngược lại là rất xứng đáng hắn trả giá. Hộ khách hài lòng, hắn cũng trách yên tâm thoải mái trốn vào kế tiếp ung dung ngày nghỉ. Toà án thẩm vấn kết thúc ra, hắn còn trong hành lang chỉnh lý lưu làm ghi chép tư liệu, cùng tổ các đồng nghiệp đã mặt mày hớn hở bắt đầu trao đổi du lịch mục đích cùng xuất hành công lược.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo văn kiện bên trong ngẩng đầu lên, cười đem người đều đuổi trở về thu thập hành lý, tự mình lái xe về sở sự vụ, tiếp tục kết thúc công việc, không nhanh không chậm. Hắn biết, hắn cũng không có cái gì thật gấp. So với đúng hạn cách cảng, từ không chờ đợi máy bay, so với dự định hành trình cùng đóng gói hoàn tất rương hành lý, thời gian của hắn lợi dụng mới càng có thừa hơn vận cùng tự do phát huy không gian.

Vừa lúc lái xe chạy qua dán Khương Daniel bia quảng cáo áp phích phòng ăn, hắn không trải qua nhướn mày, nhấn cái loa một cái.

Dù sao hắn còn có lớn đoạn lớn đoạn nhàn rỗi, mảnh nhỏ mảnh nhỏ cảm xúc lưu lại chờ hơi sau tiếp tục.

Về nhà sớm cũng thế, muộn cũng thế, chỉ làm một chuyện —— ---- đối Khương Daniel, cao trào.

Chỉ thuộc về hắn Khương Daniel, cũng sẽ không chạy.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cái này tiểu hào xem như phải chạy trốn. Vừa đến người muốn cho hắn gửi phiếu, đã bao nhiêu biết được một chút hắn tư ẩn, thứ hai hắn có chút vũ văn lộng mặc màu vàng phế liệu, thực tại chịu không được rộng rãi fan hâm mộ như thế như vậy nhiệt liệt truy phủng, hôm nào đến cái hiểu công việc cân nhắc mấy lần hắn nhưng toàn xong.

Ai nghĩ bị thả tại internet kính hiển vi hạ cẩn thận chu đáo mỗi tiếng nói cử động đâu? Ai đều không được, nhất là hắn.

Vui vẻ nơi phát ra cùng phổ thông mập trạch không khác chút nào hắn.

Chính là nhiều như vậy điều nội dung đáng tiếc. Ung Thánh Hựu ấn mở một cái khác chỉ phát hình ảnh tiểu hào, cảm thấy có điểm mặt trời lặn dư huy lưu không được tiếc hận. Cái kia cũng không có cách, hắn tự an ủi mình, không đổi hào ngay cả mộng xuân đều làm không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này một nhàn rỗi, lại là gần nửa tháng.

Cùng tổ các đồng nghiệp đã sớm nạp điện hoàn tất, thần thái sáng láng trở lại công việc cương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là một mặt tái nhợt, khó có huyết sắc trong phòng làm việc đọc sách, cách đọc điều hòa mới nhất án lệ, ngẫu nhiên viết tay một chút thơ. Vừa về tới nhà, hắn liền mỹ tư tư tưởng tượng mình đang nằm tại Khương Daniel kiên cố hữu lực trong lồng ngực cùng hắn kề tai nói nhỏ, bên tai phối hợp Khương Daniel bên trên tiết mục ghi chép một câu tiểu bất điểm, nhanh rời giường, uể oải lại tùy ý.

Quá khứ trong một tháng, đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, duy nhất mới lạ đại khái chính là toàn thành đầy mắt, đầy trời phủ đầy đất tính áp đảo Khương Daniel khánh sinh tuyên truyền. Ngay cả quảng trường Thời Đại chính giữa màn hình đều có Ung Thánh Hựu tao lời nói hết bài này đến bài khác.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cái song ngữ nhân tài, ngay cả tiện tay viết liền tiếng Anh thơ đi, đều từng hàng đánh tại Khương Daniel cười đến chói lọi ảnh chụp một bên. Mỗi ngày thông thường đi làm trên đường càng là khắp nơi có thể thấy được, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ chuyên tâm lái xe không nghĩ Khương Daniel đều không được. Thật không biết là nên khen Khương Daniel đỏ, vẫn là nên khen mình hành văn tốt.

Cũng có lẽ đều không là,là mệnh trung chú định, cơ duyên xảo hợp?

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng đi ra ngoài thật sớm không lớn kẹt xe, đi ngang qua bách hóa cửa hàng, chuẩn bị mua ly cà phê mang đi. Hắn ngẩng đầu một cái, liền bữa bữa sang bên dừng lại, nhìn qua to lớn trên màn hình, linh xảo in ấn kiểu chữ trên dưới tung bay, vây tại thọ tinh Khương Daniel bên cạnh thân. Đen như mực màu tóc nổi bật lên Khương Daniel ngũ quan càng thanh thuần, lại nhìn lên một cái, hắn phảng phất liền muốn đối Ung Thánh Hựu chớp chớp một bên con mắt. Ngắn ngủi mấy phút mà thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu thật là cử chỉ điên rồ, bị hắn lâm thời dừng xe ngăn trở cái khác chủ xe, liên tiếp theo lên loa, hắn mới lấy lại tinh thần một lần nữa dời động.

Gần như vậy, xa như vậy. Như thế động tâm, như thế nông cạn.

Chỉ có thể trách tạo vật chủ bất công, cho Khương Daniel một cái tuyệt hảo túi da, câu phó Ung Thánh Hựu không bị trói buộc linh hồn.

Tháng mười hai vừa qua khỏi, phiếu giống như kỳ gửi đến sở sự vụ. Ung Thánh Hựu không có có ý tốt lưu trong nhà địa chỉ, mượn đồng sự danh tự, số điện thoại di động vẫn còn là viết mình. Gác cổng gọi điện thoại đến thời điểm, dù cho kêu không phải mình danh tự, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết đây là mộng nát ra trận khoán đến.

Thật mỏng phong thư, hai tấm trang giấy, không có gì thực cảm giác. Dù sao tài khoản đã hoang phế hồi lâu, loạn xạ cấu tứ chảy ra cũng dần dần chuyển qua điện tử bản ghi nhớ bên trong, ê ẩm ngọt ngào bong bóng liền thịnh để ở trong lòng, không nghĩ lại bị ai nóng bỏng quan tâm đụng phá. Chỉnh chỉnh tề tề bỏ vào túi tiền kẹp bên trong, không tra cứu thêm nữa.

Không nghĩ vừa vặn đến cái từ đối thủ cạnh tranh kia bánh lái đến đại gia nhiều tiền. Tranh thủ đón lấy vụ án này không chỉ có là lợi ích thúc đẩy, cũng là lòng háo thắng bức bách. Đối thủ ăn không vô đại đan, bọn hắn tự nhiên không nghĩ tuỳ tiện thả đi. Nói hết lời, ước định dùng một tuần thời gian mô phỏng ra cái sơ bộ bản dự thảo cho hộ khách xem qua, lại làm bước kế tiếp hợp tác hay không dự định.

Bản án xác thực độ khó lớn, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có phá cục khả năng, Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi hoảng vội vàng triệu tập đủ tổ viên, hội nghị khẩn cấp vừa kết thúc đều nhanh chín mươi điểm rồi. Về nhà đóng gói nhu yếu phẩm, sau khi đánh răng rửa mặt xong đã là đêm hôm khuya khoắt, mới nhớ tới trở về quá gấp, đặt vào phiếu ví tiền cũng rơi ở văn phòng trong ngăn kéo. Tiền giấy cũng không ở trong tay, trong lòng càng là không biết đến cùng có đi hay không phó ước.

Thô sơ giản lược tính hạ, đợi đến cùng ngày trên tay vụ án này không chừng vẫn chưa xong sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là vò đầu bứt tai, trằn trọc. Dứt khoát đến lúc đó rồi nói sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy trên chăn thêm một giường nhung mặt tấm thảm, xoa xoa bởi vì vừa nhìn Khương Daniel da lưng cùng Thái Bình Dương vai rộng về sau, khóe miệng chảy xuống đến một tia nước bọt, đuổi tới trong mộng tiếp tục cùng Khương Daniel thâm tình hẹn nhau.

Luật sư cái nghề nghiệp này, bận rộn thật đúng là không biết ngày đêm, ngã chổng vó. Kiểm phương thái độ cũng mười phần cường ngạnh, mơ hồ để người ngửi được tia cá chết lưới rách quyết tuyệt. Các phương truyền thông cũng bị hấp dẫn chú ý, phỏng vấn mời điện thoại đều nhanh đánh tới tư nhân trên điện thoại di động, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại lão bản trên ghế, đầu dựa vào bàn làm việc, choáng ngủ mất mới hơn một giờ, liền bị trên màn hình lạ lẫm điện báo đánh thức.

Treo chuẩn bị lại nằm sấp một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu còn buồn ngủ ở giữa nhìn lên ngày, lại nháy mắt thanh tỉnh. Ngày mùng 7 tháng 12, ba điểm qua hai phần. Đều số bảy, cách số mười thật không tính quá xa. Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát quan điện thoại di động, đeo cái che mắt, đem Khương Daniel screensaver bên trên tấm kia V Line ưu việt bên mặt ném đen trong bóng tối, ôm giấc ngủ.

Lại liều sống liều chết mấy cái ban đêm, máy tính trên màn hình bắn ra một phong nội bộ tin nhắn: Toà án thẩm vấn an bài đã xuất, ngày 10 tháng 12, mời tương quan phương diện chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra ngăn kéo, móc mở phong thư bên trên dán điểm nốt ruồi nước mắt nhỏ Thomas đồ án đóng kín thiếp giấy, mắt nhìn ngày, ngày mười tháng mười hai không sai, lại mắt nhìn vị trí, bình sinh lần thứ nhất trong lồng ngực chua xót đến khóc không ra nước mắt. Dưới đáy đè ép tiệc ăn mừng ra trận khoán căn bản không nhìn, chỉ tự giễu nghĩ, đến cùng hay là muốn đi tận mắt nhìn thấy một chút chân dung, đến cùng còn là muốn nghiệm một chút hàng.

Sinh hoạt vẫn là muốn qua.

Lớn không được viết làm thơ. Lòng dạ hẹp hòi thơ. Hận đời thơ.

Bởi vì hộ khách thù lao cho qua được tại phong phú, mà rút không được thân thơ.

Lại nghĩ tùy hứng, cũng không đành lòng để đoàn đội hợp tác tâm huyết nước chảy về biển đông thơ.

Ít ngày nữa mở phiên toà, còn cố ý đổi bao mới áo sơmi phối cà vạt.

Coi như biến tướng cho Khương Daniel chúc mừng sinh nhật.

Hắn cũng khó được rảnh rỗi nhìn xem bị hắn tàn nhẫn vứt bỏ tài khoản, phía trên trước kia chú ý hắn đám nữ hài tử cũng đủ si tâm, còn tại kiên trì chừa cho hắn nói, hỏi hắn sẽ đi hay không hiện trường phó ước, có thể hay không đổi mới văn tự ghi chép.

Không đi, không đổi mới. Ung Thánh Hựu biên tập văn tự ngón tay ở trên màn ảnh cực nhanh nhấn. Lại cuồng theo xóa bỏ, đáy lòng cùng biên tập khung bên trong đồng dạng, vắng vẻ một mảnh. Có lẽ là ông trời chú định để hắn sống tại trong tưởng tượng đi, dạng này hắn mới tốt tiếp tục bảo vệ cho hắn tươi đẹp hoang man bí mật vườn hoa. Giáo hội hắn tốt nhất tỏ tình, là không nói một lời.

Đại án mở phiên toà trọn vẹn tiếp tục một ngày, nương theo hàn lưu đánh tới.

Tốt tại kết thúc công việc còn được, đánh đối thủ cạnh tranh một cái vang dội cái tát.

Đồng sự tốp năm tốp ba tụ tại một lần, đánh bạo đối làm người tổng phụ trách Ung Thánh Hựu ồn ào, muốn hắn mời khách nhậu nhẹt. Ung Thánh Hựu khó được nhả ra, tuyển quen biết thịt nướng cửa hàng, bao hai gian bao sương, mọi người ngồi trên mặt đất, không phân ngươi ta, vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Coi như là một đống người bồi mình cho Khương Daniel sinh nhật, Ung Thánh Hựu móc ra thẻ kết toán, đầu ngón tay vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve trong ví tiền, lộ ra một điểm cạnh góc vé vào cửa.

Uống say một cái hai cái nháo muốn đi tiếp theo bày, hết lần này tới lần khác đại đội nhân mã thuận lợi đón xe xuất phát, còn lại bốn cái thằng xui xẻo không có đánh lên xe. Lại cười đùa tí tửng đối kết xong sổ sách, bởi vì uống rượu dễ dàng hỏng việc mà giọt rượu không dính Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở một chút cửa sổ, lại phun nửa bình thuốc làm sạch không khí mới đem bốn cái say khướt đồng sự kêu lên xe. Đến lúc đó đều nhanh mười điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngừng thở, cắn chặt răng vừa định đem bốn kẻ ngốc đuổi xuống xe, lại nghe thấy nó bên trong một cái mồm miệng không rõ kêu to hỏng bét.

Ung Thánh Hựu không lớn bát quái, vì đem bọn hắn đuổi xuống xe, hay là bên cạnh mở phía sau cửa xe, bên cạnh hướng dẫn tính đặt câu hỏi. Nguyên lai là bởi vì hôm nay bên này ban đêm có đặt bao hết hoạt động, không quan hệ người không có phận sự không được đi vào, phía trước mấy chiếc xe đồng sự đều đã quay đầu về nhà nghỉ ngơi, bọn hắn nhìn tin tức thấy muộn, mới vừa vặn biết được.

Ung Thánh Hựu dắt ở giữa hai người uống đến đỏ bừng thính tai, ngay cả người mang bao từ hắn da thật trên ghế ngồi kéo xuống đến, chỉ vào buổi chiếu phim tối cửa tiệm một bên chờ xuất phát xe taxi, ra hiệu bọn hắn nhanh ai về nhà nấy, tìm lão bà tìm mẹ. Còn có một cái đứng cũng không vững, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể nâng lên bả vai dựng bắt đầu hướng bên kia kéo, lôi kéo thời điểm hán tử say còn đối cửa tiệm biểu lộ nghiêm túc bảo an lớn tiếng ồn ào, "Không cho vào liền không cho vào nha, biểu lộ như vậy chảnh là muốn làm gì."

Làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu liền kém đem cả người hắn ném đi, ngã tại cửa ra vào trải tốt trên thảm đỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu giao tiền xe lại báo tốt địa chỉ, dặn dò vài câu liền hướng dựa vào tại ven đường xe đi đến.

Gió đêm lạnh thấu xương, thổi đến hắn trang giấy dạng thân thể có chút xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, đối chạm mặt tới một trận gió lớn đánh cái lảo đảo, cả người kém chút bất lực dựa vào hướng sau lưng đèn đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới đứng vững bước chân, đối đường phố đêm cửa tiệm ánh đèn đột nhiên ăn khớp mà lộ ra lên, KD hai cái thủy hồng sắc chữ cái kiểu dáng đèn nê ông, một trái một phải định trên cửa, sau đó là thất thải bắn dưới đèn, chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, chiết xạ ra lăng kính sắc thái, từ vô số trương từ Khương Daniel tiểu Trương ảnh chụp ghép thành cự phúc hình ảnh. Khóe miệng của hắn ngậm lấy một cây thon dài đầu ngón tay, đầu đầy tóc vàng, liếc nhìn mắt, thần sắc nghiền ngẫm lại quái đản, rất là để người chịu không nổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra ví tiền tìm kiếm vé vào cửa tay đại khái đều đốt lửa. So vé vào cửa nhỏ hơn một trương, liền nằm tại trong bóp da túi chỗ. Hắn nhìn cũng không có nhìn kỹ, liền siết trong tay, quay đầu trở về, giày da màu đen giẫm tại thảm đỏ bên trên, nhào chợt nhào chợt, xúc cảm như thổ địa rơi lên trên tuyết rơi, ngón tay gảy gảy phím đàn, trời chiều chìm vào đáy biển. Có không thể phát giác run rẩy cùng cuồng hỉ. Có trùng sinh, cũng có hủy diệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến có chút sớm.

Kiểm an nhân viên nhìn hắn cầm là đóng nội bộ công việc chương vé đứng, không có làm hỏi nhiều.

Hắn cũng là vì ít có tham gia loại trường hợp này, lại là Âu phục giày da, cũng có đủ quái dị, trong tràng rất thưa thớt mấy tiểu cô nương đều nhìn chằm chằm hắn cuồng nhìn. Tâm hắn tiếp theo chìm, định đi bên ngoài sân quầy bar muốn mấy chén đột nhiên, ba miệng cũng làm hai ngụm, một mạch rót hết, cho mình tăng thêm lòng dũng cảm.

Có lẽ uống qua được nhanh, thiêu đến yết hầu đều nóng rực, có lẽ đây quả thật là cái lựa chọn sai lầm? Khoảng cách chính thức say khướt còn có nửa giờ Ung Thánh Hựu, đứng tại buổi chiếu phim tối nhà vệ sinh trước gương, dùng nước lạnh mãnh chụp hai gò má, không ngừng phản tư.

Bởi vì hắn đi rất sớm, người lại cực gầy, còn mang một ít men say, Ung Thánh Hựu chen lấn rất trước.

Trước đến hắn đều thành công đem quần lót của mình ném lên đài.

Trước nửa giờ còn bao vây lấy thân thể của hắn, có hắn hương vị, kia cái quần lót.

Buổi chiếu phim tối rất tối, chập chờn ánh đèn lung tung quét lấy trên đài dưới đài, tiệc ăn mừng không khí cũng tương đối tùy ý, vốn là không phải công khai hành trình, so với tiệc sinh nhật dưới đài đều nhịp nữ tính fan hâm mộ, phần lớn là nghiệp nội một chút điệu thấp đại lão hoặc là được mời tham gia thọ tinh bạn bè, trong đó cũng không thiếu cùng Khương Daniel nhiều lần hợp tác mà kết xuống lương duyên ca sĩ, diễn viên.

Khương Daniel ngay cả hát mang nhảy thân nhau, rốt cục tại thứ ba bài hát khúc nhạc dạo vang lên lúc, ngại nóng, kéo xuống trên thân một kiện cao cổ màu đen đặt cơ sở áo, thoát phải chỉ còn kiện thuần cotton màu trắng sau lưng cùng một thân gầy gò có thể đánh cơ bắp đường cong đối dưới đài. Khán đài tự nhiên đốt thành một mảnh, ca sĩ cũng tốt, diễn viên cũng được, thậm chí trầm ổn ăn mặc đại thủ nhóm, nhao nhao hướng trên đài huýt sáo, ném mũ, ném bó hoa.

Có mấy cái Khương Daniel trước đó hợp tác qua tiểu hoa cũng không biết là cố ý gây nên, vẫn là thật uống đến có chút cao, tranh nhau chen lấn, móc tim móc phổi che ngực hướng trên đài ném lễ phục dạ hội bên trong đệm ngực thiếp hay là cái đệm loại hình hung khí, tràng diện một trận phi thường hỗn loạn, phi thường sắc khí.

Lúc này, Khương Daniel nhặt lên đầu khối vải trạng đồ vật, đừng tại mặc màu đen lỗ rách quần jean bên hông. Đám người không giống Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy bộc phát ra cao giọng thét lên, đại khái là bởi vì làm căn bản không thấy rõ là cái thứ gì.

Sau đó, lại là sóng âm, lại là cồn biển, lại là kình ca nhiệt vũ, lại là vô số nhiệt tình tràn đầy tuyên ngôn, lại là Khương Daniel muốn vén không vén cơ bụng phần tay động tác giả, lại là bốn phía góc tối không người bên trong bí ẩn không người có thể biết thân thể quấn giao, lại là mút vào cùng trao đổi dịch thể tiếng nước, lại là bị ăn xong lau sạch son môi.

Nhưng những này đều cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không quan hệ, bởi vì, Khương Daniel vừa đem hắn đầu kia cùng hắn cùng khoản đồ lót đừng lên bên hông, hắn biểu hiện trên mặt còn chưa kịp làm ra phản ứng, liền bị bên cạnh nhân viên công tác vẫy tay mang ra biểu diễn trận.

Ngồi ở phía sau đài tia sáng sung túc phòng trang điểm bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu bên trái mũi chân khẩn trương chống đỡ lấy bên phải mũi chân, tội nghiệp mà nhìn xem trong kính xấu hổ đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt mình, lại thế nào nghĩ vừa rồi hành vi cũng cảm thấy thực tại hoang đường.

Đến cùng vì cái gì vừa rồi tinh trùng lên não tại nhà vệ sinh trong phòng kế tự tay đến bên trên một phát sau đó đem đồ lót thoát rồi? Lúc đầu hảo hảo chồng trong túi, làm sao liền? Đại não hẳn là bị cái gì virus hệ thống xâm lấn qua, không phải làm sao lại, như thế như vậy, một mảnh hỗn độn?

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại mới bắt đầu vận dụng kiến thức chuyên nghiệp phán đoán tình cảnh hiện tại. Lớn không được cáo ta trường hợp công khai quấy rối tình dục lạc? Vừa rồi nhân viên công tác biểu lộ ngưng trọng hắn cũng không tiện hỏi nhiều. Lớn không được ta lại nói bóng nói gió ám chỉ một chút vừa mới nhìn đến rất nhiều không nên nhìn thấy đồ vật, nói lời xin lỗi tư tưởng giáo dục một chút hẳn là có thể triệt tiêu?

Xấu nhất xấu nhất liền là thân người hạn chế khiến, bởi vì hướng mình tính ảo tưởng đối tượng ném đồ lót còn bị nhặt được, bị phát nhân thân hạn chế khiến thật sự là ta bình thường sinh mệnh bên trong phi thường không tầm thường một đoạn kinh lịch đâu. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến nhập thần, nghiêng đầu một cái, ngược lại tại bày đầy xoát cỗ cùng các loại đồ trang điểm trên bàn, lâm vào mê man hang không đáy.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại là bị nóng tỉnh.

Mở mắt trên dưới đong đưa mấy lần mí mắt, trông thấy Khương Daniel đang mở áo sơ mi của mình nơ. Vốn là một đầu phổ thông màu đen cà vạt, Ung Thánh Hựu vì lộ ra hợp quần, tại quán ăn đêm trong toilet đổi cái hệ pháp, áo sơ mi trắng trước ngực xuất hiện chỉ rủ xuống nơ con bướm, màu đen băng gấm hậu phương vòng quanh cái cổ, thanh thuần lại diễm lệ, đoan trang lại thân mật.

Cố định phương pháp có chút phức tạp, ở giữa cần đánh hai đạo kết, mắt thấy Khương Daniel ngón tay bay tán loạn mấy lần đều không thể thành công, Ung Thánh Hựu cùn cùn mở miệng, "Ách, không phải ta tự mình tới?" Giương mắt tiến đụng vào Khương Daniel giảo hoạt đáy mắt.

"Được, vậy ta chuyên tâm mở áo sơmi nút thắt." Khương Daniel tiếp tục hướng xuống, mở ra khuy áo. Ung Thánh Hựu thăm dò tính dùng đầu ngón tay điểm một cái Khương Daniel lõa lộ ở bên ngoài cánh tay, rất bỏng, cũng rất có co dãn. Chờ một chút, đây không phải mộng?

Ung Thánh Hựu một nắm chặt trước ngực nơ mấy cây vạt áo, hung hăng hướng ra phía ngoài kéo hai lần, yết hầu sặc đến đau nhức, nổi lên một điểm liệt tửu hậu kình, ho nhẹ lên tiếng đồng thời, mới chính thức ý thức được, lấy ở đâu cái gì mộng xuân như thật, cái này mẹ hắn là đến thật a.

Lại giương mắt hơi đánh giá, đây đại khái là cái nào đó xa hoa khách sạn? Hay là Khương Daniel nhà mình phòng ngủ?

Dưới thân Khương Daniel đã đem trên thân áo sơmi nút áo mở hơn phân nửa, nhẹ nhàng trắng nõn bụng dưới trần trụi tại hơi ấm bên trong. Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại đưa tay giải khai nơ. Hắn nhấc chân đạp một cái, đem Khương Daniel lồng ngực một đạp, người trượt ra đi nhỏ xa nửa mét.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chân, cuộn lại dựa vào tại mềm mềm các loại giường lớn giường bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm lộ ra cười ngây ngô Khương Daniel nhìn. Theo lý mà nói, hắn đạp cường độ không nhẹ, hắn cũng không khí không buồn địa, mở chân tại cách đó không xa dày đặc trên mặt thảm chữ lớn ngồi, về ngắm lấy hắn.

"Ngươi biết ta là ai không ngươi, ngươi liền ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tuyến bên trong nhiễm một chút trước nay chưa từng có ỏn ẻn vị, rất có điểm oán trách ý tứ.

"Ngươi là nghĩ nói ngươi là cái này chủ nhân sao?" Khương Daniel rõ ràng khởi kình, ý cười càng sâu, một tay từ trên mặt thảm chống lên thân, đứng lên mò lên một bên trên bàn một đầu vải rách, thả tại chóp mũi phá cọ, lại chậm rãi lướt qua hai mắt, cuối cùng dùng hai tay nâng tại trước mặt, chôn thật sâu đi vào, động tình co rúm cái mũi, mãnh ngửi hương vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ dùng hai tay che mặt, dư quang từ giữa ngón tay bên trong trộm nhìn Khương Daniel nguyên một bao dâm uế sắc tình động tác.

"Kia. . . Ngươi. . . Ta. . . Ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu còn bụm mặt, miệng lưỡi đều thắt nút, trong đại não trừ vừa mới liếc nhìn đến Khương Daniel có chút run run hầu kết cái gì cũng không có.

"Ngươi lại muốn nói ta có phải là không nên ngủ phấn? A, lão thiên gia của ta a. Ngươi đều tự mình công khai phát biểu ngươi nghĩ đối ta tương tương nhưỡng nhưỡng lại nhưỡng nhưỡng tương tương, ta còn không thể đối ngươi tương tương nhưỡng nhưỡng một chút sao?"

Khương Daniel đem hắn khối kia vải rách ném ở một bên, chân dài mở rộng bước chân hướng hắn đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel nếu có thể nghe thấy mình nhịp tim như sấm nhịp trống, đi tới bước chân cũng không gì hơn cái này, mỗi một bước cũng giống như giẫm tại tiết chụp bên trên , tùy ý đem hắn co lại thành một đoàn trái tim nhỏ chăm chú nắm ở trong tay xoa nắn sinh nóng.

Dù vậy Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn trên miệng cũng không thể từ bỏ.

"Ta nào có công khai tuyên bố nghĩ đối ngươi tương tương nhưỡng nhưỡng?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa để bàn tay từ trên mặt lấy xuống, đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tại cởi thắt lưng.

Bịch một tiếng, kim loại trừ dây lưng vung ở trên thảm. Khương Daniel giải khai lỗ rách quần nút thắt, kéo ra khóa kéo, như lúc ban đầu gặp trên biển quảng cáo hình ảnh, đem quần jean thẻ tại trên háng.

Tiếp lấy không hạn chế hướng Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần. Ung Thánh Hựu lui không thể lui, phía sau lưng ướt đẫm, thiếp tại chất gỗ giường lập trên bảng, nghe theo Khương Daniel xử lý.

"You are the sharpened arrow of Cupid," Khương Daniel trầm thấp mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai hơi thở, phun ra một câu quảng trường Thời Đại trên màn hình câu thơ.

"You are windfall under the forbidden fruit tree," Khương Daniel niệm xong, hôn lên hắn nửa mở áo sơmi vạt áo hạ lộ ra ngoài eo, một đường dao động, một đường gặm.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay không tự giác nâng lên Khương Daniel toái phát dính dính phần gáy. Giống như là được sự cổ vũ, Khương Daniel trên tay dùng lực, tháo ra Ung Thánh Hựu còn lại áo sơmi nút thắt, đem vướng bận vải vóc đẩy về sau, lộ ra hắn chưa khai khẩn xương quai xanh cùng đầu vai.

"You are years, seasons,minutes and second heartbeats," Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lại miệng đối miệng hôn. Hút đối không phương trong miệng cuối cùng một tia dưỡng khí mới lưu luyến không rời tách ra bốn cánh môi.

"Ta thơ viết nát như vậy cũng không cần niệm, ăn ta đi."

Khương Daniel tự nhiên để nói ra loại này đỉnh cấp rõ ràng tao lời nói Ung Thánh Hựu mộng đẹp thành thật.

Khương Daniel hiện tại hay là Ung Thánh Hựu tính ảo tưởng đối tượng.

Chuyện này hắn kiên trì phải như hô hấp tự nhiên, như uống nước khát vọng, như ăn cơm hưởng thụ.

Ngươi hỏi Khương Daniel thái độ đối với chuyện này?

Hắn a, hay là như thế.

Như cùng hắn tại gặp nhau trước đó ngẫu nhiên ấn mở tham dự bình chọn chỉ đường Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu hào giao diện, tràn đầy phấn khởi xem tất cả màu vàng phế liệu về sau, kém chút nhịn không được phát đưa ra ngoài đầu kia bình luận,

"Trong đầu đúng là những vật này không thể được."

Dù sao hắn có thể để cho Ung Thánh Hựu không có thời gian cũng không có tinh lực làm nhàm chán nằm mơ ban ngày.

"Huyễn suy nghĩ gì, đều tại trên người ta thực hiện liền tốt. Ta ở đây này, Ung luật sư." Khương Daniel dùng lòng bàn tay sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt cái khác ba viên nốt ruồi.

Trong ngực người bất mãn phát ra mèo dạng ùng ục âm thanh, lại lần nữa hướng trong ngực hắn ổ ổ.

A, đúng, quên nói, kỳ thật Khương Daniel dự thính hai lần Ung đại luật sư toà án thẩm vấn.

Dựa vào sau cửa ngồi, tặc mi thử nhãn chỉ nhìn chằm chằm chủ luật sư biện hộ nhìn cái kia chính là hắn.

Liền rất tâm cơ, lại rất thần kỳ. Tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế phân tích án lệ, trích dẫn kinh điển, bách chiến bách thắng Ung luật sư, trong lòng tiểu vũ trụ cũng là một mảnh ngọt ngào lại rêu rao tinh vân.

Chỉ thuộc về Khương Daniel tinh vân.

#6 tử thổ huyết nghĩ linh tinh:

1\. Viết bản này ở giữa mê man đi ba lần, không biết vì sao chính là buồn ngủ. Đại khái là juju bản ju.

2\. Vốn là nghĩ đến phát đoản đả chúc mừng 520, kiềm chế kiềm chế lại có chút dài. Mọi người chịu đựng nhìn, hôm nay nhà khoa học nữ hài cũng phải thật vui vẻ vui vui sướng sướng nha!

3\. Các ngươi là không có Ung luật sư truy tinh như vậy thành công, bởi vì các ngươi không có Ung luật sư dáng dấp đẹp mắt. Ung luật sư sau cùng tạo hình tham khảo Ung Ung 520 âm bên trong chủ trì tạo hình ờ!

4\. Thật xin lỗi! Không muốn mắng ta! Ở giữa câu thơ là lật viết Ung Ung trước đó phát tại quan cà bên trên thơ, cải biến từ ngữ, nhưng là gân cốt bên trên chủ quan xấp xỉ, cũng là nghĩ biểu đạt một chút Ung Ung ý thơ. Phía sau tiếng Anh thơ là ta có lần trông thấy Ung Ung tại quảng trường Thời Đại chiếu ảnh chụp biểu lộ cảm xúc viết đoạn tích, không biết có người hay không muốn nhìn nhàm chán anh chuyên sinh nôn màu hồng bong bóng cho nên liền không po ra. Đem dính đến bộ phận đơn giản phiên dịch một chút, "Ngươi là Thần tình yêu Cupid sắc nhất chi tiễn / ngươi là vườn địa đàng dưới cây ngẫu nhiên đạt được trái cấm / ngươi là năm xưa là bốn mùa là phút là lấy giây vì nhớ nhịp tim" . Vốn nên là dùng càng tao, càng vẩy câu thơ, nhưng là Nhiếp lỗ đạt, "Ta muốn ở trên thân thể ngươi làm / mùa xuân đối anh đào cây làm sự tình" thực tại quá nhiều người dùng, cái khác tao lời nói thi tập ta lại không có thả nơi tay một bên, như có khó chịu, mời nhiều thông cảm.

5\. Cùng, bản này có lẽ, có thể sẽ viết cái Dan thị giác song song phiên bản, liền, không giải quyết được đi.

6\. Tóm lại, mọi người ăn ngon uống ngon, gặm ngủ ngon tốt, 520 vui vẻ, mong ước các vị đều có mỹ hảo tối nay.

『 Dan Ung 』 trên TV không có những vật này không thể được

#ooc dự cảnh

# ưu tú idol x nghiêm túc lại đứng đắn luật sư

# tiền văn mời điểm chỗ này trong đầu cũng là những vật này không thể được nhớ thương bản này tiểu khả ái ta đến trả nợ!

Đến tiếp sau mời điểm sinh nhật chỗ làm việc ăn dấm yêu đương

# chúc Đoan Ngọ vui vẻ 8

"Vậy xin hỏi Khương tiên sinh, trước mắt một cái khác bạn, là cái hạng người gì?" Khương Daniel khó khăn mới lần trước có tuyến đài thần ở giữa tin tức, lấy sắc bén bén nhọn xử sự phong cách trứ danh dẫn chương trình, liền thình lình ném ra như thế cái vấn đề.

Người đại diện cùng đạo diễn, dù là còn tại thử việc tác gia, đều bận rộn hai tay giao nhau biểu thị tuyệt không nên trả lời, viết nhắc nhở từ giấy cứng bên trên, cũng vẽ lấy màu đen X.

"Nói như thế nào đây? Là trong đó lòng tham ôn nhu, nhưng là bề ngoài xem ra rất người nghiêm nghị." Khương Daniel còn chưa nói xong, người đại diện đã co quắp ngã trên mặt đất, chỉ còn chờ đến người gọi chiếc xe cứu thương trực tiếp tiếp đi.

"Thuận tiện hay không tiến một bước lộ ra một chút, tỉ như tại sao biết?" Dẫn chương trình cúi đầu vạch rơi ba cái trước đó song phương đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng vấn đề.

"Có thể là bởi vì nghề nghiệp của hắn đi, quá hung. Gặp một lần hắn công việc dáng vẻ, liền say mê." Khương Daniel đưa tay che cười đến liệt ra hai hàng rõ ràng răng khóe miệng, vẫn thẹn thùng, từ trực tiếp ở giữa lãnh đạm tia sáng vừa chiếu, cực giống đóa sớm mở ngày xuân chi hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nào có tinh thần nhìn thần ở giữa tin tức, gần nhất lại đang cùng bản án, lại sợ bại lộ Khương Daniel, điện lời cũng không dám đánh, chỉ dám thỉnh thoảng cùng hắn truyền cái tin nhắn.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel thế nhưng là có ba không bồi điều ước, không bồi bữa tiệc, không bồi thương diễn, không bồi đoàn làm phim. Một tới hai đi hai người đều bận bịu, không trở về nhà dứt khoát thấy không lên mặt. Tốt tại Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết, nên bắt hắn làm sao bây giờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu người này giống khối đủ loại hoa tươi hoang thổ, thấy qua người một mực ngắm hoa là được, đừng đi nghĩ dưới đáy thổ nhưỡng có bao nhiêu thanh lãnh cằn cỗi. Nhưng Khương Daniel lệch phải quan tâm, vạn nhất đâu, vạn nhất người luật sư này đại nhân một khi thay lòng đổi dạ, đổi cái nhục thể mê luyến đối tượng làm sao bây giờ? Nhưng hắn lòng tự trọng cũng mạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ đến tầng kia đi lên, hắn cũng không chịu nói.

Ngày này hành trình kết thúc, ban đêm quen người ngẫu nhiên gặp mặt, đến phiên Khương Daniel làm chủ.

Bên ngoài hay là phóng viên trường thương đoản pháo mang lấy, trong bao sương ngồi đều trêu ghẹo, nói hắn thật không có suy nghĩ, có người trong lòng hay là cất giấu, trước kia quản hắn là mấy mấy năm đỏ rượu đều đối bình thổi, hiện tại uống mấy chén, còn muốn mãnh đậy nắp bình hồi ức một chút, trên tay còn có hay không tồn kho, nói thế nào trong nhà vị kia cũng phải nếm thử.

"Các ngươi biết cái gì, các ngươi sống tại thế gian, ta sống trong tình yêu." Khương Daniel đắc ý đâu chỉ mặt mày hớn hở, cầm ly đế cao ngón tay đều giả vờ vô ý nhếch lên đến, đỉnh đầu treo lấy mặt vẽ đầy hoa đào tranh nhau mở cổ phiến, vẩy tới hắn tay áo đều bồng bềnh, giẫm tại trong mây, mũi chân đều phù phải như nhũn ra.

Không nghĩ đầu kia Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn chịu hắn người đại diện huấn.

Khương Daniel hắn là không quản được, ngược lại là có thể đối đầu lần từ tiệc ăn mừng hiện trường bị Khương Daniel nhặt về nhà vị này, hiểu chi lấy tình, động chi lấy lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn điện thoại di động bên trên ghi chú, đánh gãy hội nghị, trong tay còn kẹp cây từ bàn bên trong hộp thuốc lá ngoặt ra khói, run rẩy đứng tại ba bốn tháng ban đêm gió mát bên trong, đếm thầm ba giây, mới nhấn hạ nút trả lời.

"Xin hỏi Ung tiên sinh, nhìn tin tức sao?" Người đại diện nghe được đối diện không mặn không nhạt một câu ân, là ta, yết hầu lại căng lên, không tự giác tăng thêm kính ngữ.

"Khương star bên trên cái này kỳ sao? Còn không có. Bận bịu." Đối phương nào nghĩ tới hắn sẽ hô Khương Daniel vì Khương star, dở khóc dở cười. Tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói quá mức giản lược, nghe lạnh lùng cực kì, chỉ dám thúc hắn nhanh nhanh nhìn xem tin tức, liền cúp điện thoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu vững vàng hắt hơi một cái, khói lắc một cái, từ trên lòng bàn tay trượt xuống, rớt xuống bồn hoa bên trong, Thủy Tiên vàng nhạt nhị, tại thảm đạm đèn đường dưới đáy xem xét, ngược lại rất có vài phần thưa thớt phong vận. Tìm không thấy cây kia đơn giá rất đắt khói, hiện tại trở về lại có chút quá sớm. Cùng nó nhìn chiếu lại, không bằng cho Khương Daniel phát điện thoại hỏi một chút liền tốt.

"Uy?" Khương Daniel từ bao sương chạy chậm đến lao ra, trên tay còn lung tung bôi khóe miệng một điểm tương nước đọng, nghĩ lại Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn không thấy hắn, làm sao còn cùng lần đầu mở điện đồng dạng bối rối.

Đến cùng là đỉnh cấp idol, tùy tiện mang song bằng da dép lê, quần tây dựng dè chừng trên thân áo hướng cửa nhà hàng miệng một trạm cũng là tuyệt hảo phong cảnh. Truyền thông ống kính chờ một đêm, răng rắc răng rắc đối bóng lưng của hắn mãnh chụp.

"Lại ra hút thuốc? Ta đều không rút, ngươi còn giới không xong? Trước đó hướng ngươi bên kia trong tủ đầu giường thả hộp điện tử thuốc vẫn còn đường, thực tại không được thử một chút đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất hắn chỉ dùng nói câu nói trước, Khương Daniel lại giống chảy xiết thác nước dòng nước cùng yêu tề phát tiểu tử đạn, hùng hổ dọa người, nói không ngừng.

"Không có. Đã sớm không rút." Hơi mệt, có chút nghĩ ngươi mới rút. Câu này đương nhiên bị đại luật sư nuốt trở lại trong bụng.

"Ta nói cho ngươi, hôm nay nhà này gan ngỗng nấu rất mới mẻ, chủ bếp là có Michelin thụ tinh, lần sau ngươi..." Khương Daniel chỉ sợ là đã đem hắn viên này thình thịch cuồng loạn tâm, cách điện thoại tuyến nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu co lại tại túi quần trong tay.

"Ngươi bên trên tin tức nói cái gì rồi? Chơi vui hay không đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn đồng hồ, đánh gãy Khương Daniel nước đường trạng khuấy động không khí nức nở.

"Liền, không nói gì quan trọng. Chỉ, ngươi đừng nóng giận, chỉ, chỉ, nói ngươi." Khương Daniel không xác định Ung Thánh Hựu có biết hay không nội dung cụ thể, là đang câu cá vẫn là thật đang hỏi ý, dù cho am hiểu rap, nói chuyện đều cà lăm.

"Tốt, trở về có thời gian cùng một chỗ xem đi. Ngày mai mở phiên toà." Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định vây được đứng không vững, lại muốn đi pha cà phê pha trà cái gì, Khương Daniel nghĩ đến đau lòng, xoay người lại tiếp tục đối thoại.

Mấy đài HD máy ảnh DSL phía sau phóng viên kích động đến không được, đêm khuya còn có thể chụp thấy Khương Daniel ngay mặt, cỡ nào tốt. Dự bị lấy camera, đèn đỏ đều mở.

"Đừng quá cực khổ. Lớn không được không làm, ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi." Khương Daniel coi là yêu đương bên trong người đều thích nghe ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi, không chút nghĩ ngợi bão tố ra, biểu quyết tâm, bày ra kiên định.

"Cắt. Ngươi ăn xong điểm tâm trở về, ngày mai còn muốn công diễn a?" Ung Thánh Hựu trí nhớ kỳ thật rất tốt, giả vờ như không đi tâm mà thôi, thiếu biểu hiện ra một điểm thích cũng tốt, đem bên người oanh oanh yến yến quay chung quanh Khương star bắt càng chặt hơn là tốt nhất.

"Ta hôm nay cũng thật yêu ngươi." Thành thị đều ngủ, chỉ còn hai cái đứt quãng dắt câu chuyện người, hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, bện lấy so mộng còn đẹp lời nói.

"Ta cũng vậy, đi vào." Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay tắt điện thoại dùng ba giây, không phải thường ngày nửa giây, nghĩ như thế nào cũng là bởi vì Khương Daniel nói ba chữ mà chậm chạp chút.

Khương Daniel từ màn hình điện thoại di động đánh lấy ánh sáng, cẩu tử HD trong màn ảnh tất cả đều là hắn lâm vào tình yêu cuồng nhiệt thần sắc.

Ngũ quan bản khối vận động kết thúc, mũi phong lưng núi đều là nếp uốn, vui sướng dư chấn cấp bậc rất cao, tâm động đất là một đôi tròn căng mắt, nguyên bản xem thật kỹ người, có thể so sánh rãnh biển còn thâm thúy hơn mấy phần, hiện tại cũng nối thành một mảnh, cũng không thấy khe hở.

Yêu nham tương tại quả táo cơ gò đất nhỏ bên trên bắn ra, không có bị nhà tạo mẫu tóc tỉ mỉ quản lý qua tóc trán lại như biển gầm sóng, đem Khương Daniel một đoàn loạn khuôn mặt mặt ngoài, trải lên quang ảnh giao thoa.

Ảnh chụp ảnh phải tuyệt diệu, video cũng ghi chép phải rất rõ ràng, đáng giá toàn tạp chí xã tăng giờ làm việc, dựng vào so với hôm qua thần ở giữa tin tức trực tiếp ở giữa, còn muốn nóng nảy nhiệt độ sớm xe tuyến.

Đỉnh cấp idol yêu đương dù không phải chuyện thường xảy ra, xét thấy lúc trước Khương Daniel tại trong tin tức đã bỗng nhiên tự bộc, thái độ thẳng thắn đưa tới không ít hảo cảm, vốn là không có gì đáng ngại, công việc vẫn là công việc, sinh hoạt cá nhân cũng vẫn là sinh hoạt cá nhân. Chỉ là này sẽ dư luận lại đổi cái dẫn hướng, vội vàng châm ngòi thổi gió, còn tìm môi ngữ chuyên gia đến đâu ra đấy giải đọc, nói tới nói lui cũng liền níu lấy một câu Khương Daniel nói ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi không thả, trong lúc nhất thời, không biết đánh nát bao nhiêu fan hâm mộ si tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào đến phiên ta nuôi, ta nhìn hắn là không nhìn trúng ta dựa vào hi sinh nhan sắc kiếm mấy cái này số khổ tiền, Khương Daniel đem khăn tắm ngậm lên miệng, mức độ lớn nhất phóng đại âm lượng, giảm nhỏ mập mờ, đối điện thoại di động ống nghe về lấy người đại diện.

Hắn mới mặc kệ hiện tại có phải là suy nghĩ cái này thời điểm, hắn chuyển niệm lại nghĩ đến ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi câu nói này quá ngây thơ, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định không thích, thao lấy phần này tâm, người đại diện đằng sau nói cái gì hết thảy đều không hề để tâm, hắn chỉ nhớ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vậy ngươi định làm như thế nào? Hôm nay công diễn kết thúc về sau nghỉ ngơi trước một trận?" Người đại diện bắt hắn thật không có Triệt nhi.

"Không biết. Ta hỏi một chút Thánh Hựu ý nghĩ lại nhìn đi." Hắn nói cái gì đều đúng, làm cái gì cũng tốt, chỉ cần có thể cùng hắn mặt đối mặt ngồi lên một hồi liền tốt.

Khương Daniel từ trong nhà ra, xuất phát đi công diễn sân bãi. Vốn còn nghĩ cho Ung Thánh Hựu gửi cái tin nhắn, mới nhớ tới hắn bản án còn không có kết, đoán chừng chính giằng co, tránh khỏi truyền thông viết linh tinh cho hắn ngột ngạt, ban đêm kết thúc sau bọn người trở về, tựa trong nhà lại nói cũng không muộn.

"Hôm nay không cần cho Khương Daniel lưu vị trí." Ung Thánh Hựu đối cùng tổ đồng sự vẫn đến một câu. Đối phương còn tại kinh ngạc hắn là làm sao biết, sửng sốt mặt, "Hắn hôm nay có công diễn." Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong văn kiện, quay người ra ngoài, chuẩn bị tiến toà án ở giữa, động tác thuần thục có thứ tự, hoàn toàn không bị ảnh hưởng.

"Daniel ca! Về sau toà án thẩm vấn nhưng có thể hay không vụng trộm cho ngươi lưu khán đài, Ung luật sư nhìn thấu, ai." Khương Daniel còn tại trang điểm, điện thoại hướng trên đùi trượt đi, ngồi cái ghế đều run. Thật sự là đường tình long đong, hắn ấn mở một cái trộm chụp album ảnh, bên trong tất cả đều là Ung luật sư tiêm nha lợi chủy, quát tháo phong vân chỗ làm việc sinh hoạt thiếp chụp, móc lấy đầu suy nghĩ đến cùng là cái kia một lần lộ ra sơ hở.

Ung Thánh Hựu kết thúc sớm, Khương Daniel còn không có về nhà.

Vốn là Ung luật sư một người ở cao cấp chung cư, bốn phía đều quạnh quẽ, đường vân bị bao, bạch ga giường, màu trắng ghế sô pha, đơn điệu gối ôm, TV cũng chỉ là bài trí, phòng bếp một năm mở không được mấy lần lửa.

Khương Daniel giả tá cẩu tử quá nhiều, đẩy bốn năm cái cái rương chuyển tới, yên hỏa khí tức nhiều hơn không ít, càng giống chỗ của người ở.

Mở miệng tủ TV dưới đáy tất cả đều là các loại kẹo mềm cùng ăn vặt, phòng bếp trong ngăn tủ chất đầy tức ăn rong biển cùng mì sợi, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên ghế sa lon ngồi đột cảm giác lưng đau, còn thỉnh thoảng có thể từ trong khe hở mở ra bản Khương Daniel một mực nhao nhao làm mất manga, còn có phòng ngủ thấp cửa hàng Khương Daniel luôn luôn từ trong ví tiền rơi ra đến, đi các quốc gia công diễn mang về kỷ niệm tiền.

Ung Thánh Hựu là có một chút tình cảm trì độn, Khương Daniel tiến thẳng một mạch, hắn liền từ lấy hắn trong nhà khắp nơi công thành đoạt đất.

Lúc này yên tĩnh, mới phát giác nguyên lai đã sớm bị hắn từng li từng tí ôm vào trong ngực, quạnh quẽ trong nhà đều biến thành ngọt ngào kem có nhân, sữa đặc cảm giác, dưới đáy lòng ngược lại đầu sữa bò nhỏ Hà, ngay cả trên giường đơn dùng chăn mền che lại một con tất thối, đều để hắn cười đến nheo mắt lại.

Khương Daniel, nghĩ Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngủ trên ghế sa lon, Khương Daniel hạ hành trình chạy vội về nhà, liền gặp được hắn ổ tại ghế sô pha một góc, áo sơmi cà vạt đều còn không có giải khai, cái cằm nghiêng về phía trước, lấy đào con sóc tư thế song song bắt đầu.

"Ung Ung, rửa mặt đi ngủ trên giường đi." Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng mệt mỏi, rất nhiều việc không có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói sao. Nhưng bọn hắn có nhiều thời gian, hắn không vội.

"Ngươi trở về rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể toàn bộ vào Khương Daniel áo sơmi cổ áo, tới gần đều mang ấm áp, đem cằm thon thon đỉnh tại trên bả vai hắn, cảm thụ khí tức của hắn.

"Hồi. Gần nhất sẽ nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, bồi bồi ngươi." Khương Daniel đột nhiên không muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ nhìn tin tức chiếu lại, cũng không nghĩ để hắn nhìn hôm nay tin tức, càng không muốn để hắn lên mạng. Muốn đem hắn khốn trong ngực, muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ bay đi tùy tiện cái nào cầm lấy hộ chiếu liền có thể đi địa phương nhỏ, muốn đem thế giới ồn ào dùng chân không cách ly, nghĩ lại nhìn hắn viết thơ, muốn làm chỉ có hai người bọn họ mới có thể làm sự tình.

"Vừa vặn chúng ta có thời gian, ta có chuyện muốn nói với ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lại mình bạn trai làm không xứng chức, trước kia fan hâm mộ thời kỳ độ mẫn cảm cũng so ra kém, Khương Daniel đổi mới màu tóc cũng không biết, nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện từ khe hở xuyên qua đã không phải là lần trước màu tím nhạt, mà là nhàn nhạt Kim tông.

"Ngươi có muốn hay không nghỉ ngơi trước, ta chờ ngươi." Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế nào cũng không cho rằng có chuyện tốt gì có thể xứng với Ung Thánh Hựu trịnh trọng như vậy ngữ khí, chiến lược bên trên là có thể kéo một hồi, chính là một hồi.

"Không có việc gì, chờ ngươi chờ được mơ hồ, liền ngủ mất." Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật chọn là Khương Daniel thường ngồi chỗ ngồi, ghế sô pha đều bị hắn to con cùng đa động chống lõm xuống dưới, ngồi dậy thoải mái hơn.

Khương Daniel không lay chuyển được hắn, kéo hắn tay, cùng đi rửa mặt. Hắn còn tại dùng khăn mặt lau mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nở hoa vẩy đang thử nhiệt độ của nước, Khương Daniel cắn răng xoát, miệng bên trong đều là bong bóng, "Ngươi —— muốn tắm rửa sao, kia ta lập tức —— tẩy xong ra ngoài." Ung Thánh Hựu giải cà vạt tay thật gợi cảm, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm nhìn nhập thần, liền nuốt một miệng lớn kem đánh răng, trong cổ họng đều là bạc hà tinh dầu mùi vị kích thích.

"Cùng một chỗ a. Không tới sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem chân nâng lên, trút bỏ một con màu đen tất chân, mũi chân đến đuôi tóc, tại Khương Daniel xem ra, đều đựng lấy ngày thường không thể biết phong tình, Ung luật sư tận lực kéo xuống đến cấm dục tầng kia sa mỏng, xuyên phá lạnh lùng mặt nạ, tháo thắt lưng cởi áo, chỉ vì cùng tắm.

Khương Daniel sợ là khóe miệng bọt biển đều không có xông sạch sẽ liền chen đến vòi hoa sen dưới đáy, nóng nước chảy dâng lên sương trắng, đem thân thể của bọn hắn quay chung quanh cùng một chỗ, ướt nhẹp đen, màu vàng nâu sợi tóc, cùng Khương Daniel trong đầu lý trí cùng một chỗ, sụp đổ xuống, xen lẫn cùng một chỗ.

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu lưng, trong mắt mật tại tích táp, trôi đầy chân tiếp theo phương gạch men sứ địa.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trên thân đánh lấy bọt biển, là hắn chọn hương vị, trên đầu cũng tất cả đều là mây nhứ, vòi hoa sen rơi xuống nhiệt tình mưa, nhưng lại dựng vào trên mặt nghiêm túc lại một lòng thần sắc, Khương Daniel quên tắm rửa, liền vội vàng ghi chép người trước mắt, trước mặt cảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay còn xoa nắn dầy đặc xoã tung bọt biển, xoay đầu lại, màu hồng tại khóe mắt, đang cười cơ, tại trên mũi một cây lương, tại hầu bên trên một tấc xương, "Khương Daniel, ngươi có muốn hay không ta?"

Khương Daniel nghĩ cúi đầu xác nhận một chút phải chăng có đồ vật gì tiết lộ thiên cơ, vật kia liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy sinh bơ bọt biển nhẹ tay nhẹ nắm ở, "Con mắt của ta nói cho ta, miệng của ta nói nó không nghĩ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác rất nhẹ, đọc lấy thơ mặt lại thiếp rất gần, "Cái mũi của ta nói cho ta, lỗ tai của ta nói nó nghe không được ngươi."

Tơ lụa xúc cảm thuận bàn tay nén tại xâm nhập, Khương Daniel nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình động thủ, có lẽ thật so với mình tẩy, giặt đến còn sạch sẽ hơn.

"Tóc của ta nói cho ta, trán của ta nói nó khuyết thiếu ngươi nhiệt độ." Hai màu sợi tóc đều quấn cùng một chỗ, lẫn nhau nắm tay đang nhảy kề mặt vũ khúc.

"Lòng ta nói cho ta, thân thể của ta nói bọn nó đợi ngươi vuốt ve." Ung Thánh Hựu hai cánh tay đều để lên, đem Khương Daniel dưới thân vật giao ác ở lòng bàn tay.

"Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi cái này một vị, nói cho ta, nó có muốn hay không lòng bàn tay của ta?" Khương Daniel là mệnh cũng phó thác, thần chí cũng yếu ớt, phối hợp với Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói động tác.

"Có muốn hay không, muốn Ung Ung thử một chút mới biết được." Nước rõ ràng là sôi trào, nhiệt độ tưới tại trên da đều muốn mang theo một điểm đỏ tao, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ nhưng không có nóng như vậy, hắn bựa lưỡi thổi lên một điểm chứng minh tưởng niệm chiến lợi phẩm, bị Khương Daniel bắt lấy, tại vong tình trao đổi miệng lưỡi.

Tắm tẩy thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại đầu ngón tay đều ngâm nổi một chút nhăn, Khương Daniel dùng máy sấy đầu gió, chậm rãi triển khai hắn lông mày đen phát, một cái tay khác trả lại hạ thổi mạnh Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay, thế muốn không lọt mất một đạo đường vân, một đầu nếp uốn.

"Ngươi dạng này theo, đầu ngón tay sẽ rất nhanh một chút sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu một người ở tắm giặt đến luôn luôn hiệu suất rất cao, có rất ít thời điểm như vậy.

"Không biết, nghĩ đến đầu ngón tay của ngươi hẳn là muốn ta." Khương Daniel mở lớn gió tại thổi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng nghiêng đầu, tóe lên trên cổ hắn một điểm nước.

"Siêu nghĩ tới ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc về ỉu xìu lấy xấu cái chủng loại kia, cả một cái cái ót đều đập tại Khương Daniel tay áo dài áo ngủ cổ áo, dán hướng xuống thấm nước.

Khương Daniel đem người từ nơi không xa thẳng tắp vớt tiến trong ngực. Bắp đùi cùng bắp đùi đều nặng chồng lên nhau, trừ tơ chất quần ngủ vải vóc, không cách nào ngăn trở bỏng cùng một chỗ.

"Đầu óc của ta nói cho ta, tâm tưởng của ta nói cho ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực phụ bên trên hắn để trống phóng hỏa cái tay kia, "Toàn thân trên dưới đều muốn muốn ta. Hai mươi bốn giờ đều muốn cùng một chỗ."

Tùy ý loay hoay cùng bí ẩn ưm, là thích hợp ghế sa lon tràng cảnh.

"Tiết mục còn không có nhìn, cùng một chỗ xem đi." Hai người mới trên người áo ngủ đều lung tung nằm tại mặt đất một ít địa phương, Khương Daniel còn nâng Ung Thánh Hựu quang chỉ toàn khe mông, nghiêng ôm hắn, đùi chuyên tòa bưng cho hắn hưởng dụng.

"Sợ không sợ lạnh, trước tiên ngủ đi." Khương Daniel quất tới bên cạnh một cái khăn lông bị, không bỏ được cùng nửa đêm đen tối không khí chia sẻ Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp.

"Không có việc gì, cùng một chỗ nhìn nha." So quán tính nũng nịu càng ỏn ẻn, là sẽ không nũng nịu người, đột nhiên phát xạ nũng nịu.

Khương Daniel trước mấy vấn đề đều đáp phải giọt nước không lọt, hắn cũng không quá quan tâm, chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ.

Tiết mục đặt câu hỏi bản nháp phát tới thời điểm bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu hất lên chăn mền một góc tại nghiêm túc cho Khương Daniel đánh nên học thuộc bản thảo, Khương Daniel vùi đầu từ phía sau chui vào, ở trên người hắn làm loạn.

"Ngươi có phải hay không nghĩ đến ta đánh vấn đề này trả lời thời điểm, ngươi kém chút đem ta bắp chân gặm được một lớp da đến mới cười thành cái này ngốc dạng?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn cười, thiếu chút nữa mở tiểu hào thôi đặc cuồng tồn một trận ảnh động lưu lại phẩm.

"Ai bảo ngươi nghiêm túc như vậy, chúng ta tại bên cạnh ngươi, cũng không nhìn ta." Khương Daniel ghen ghét, ba tuổi tiểu bằng hữu đều muốn so hắn hiểu đạo lý.

"Ta hôm sau đi sở sự vụ cầm văn kiện, đi đường đều bất ổn, " Ung Thánh Hựu tay từ chăn mền dưới đáy quấn ra, lục lọi níu lại Khương Daniel vành tai."Đồng sự đều hỏi ta, ta nói bị chó cắn."

Trên màn hình TV người chủ trì cùng Khương Daniel biểu lộ đều rất nghiêm túc.

"Vậy ngươi có biết hay không, muốn đánh chó dại vắc xin châm a?" Khương Daniel ngón trỏ bắt chước ống tiêm, đầu ngón tay bắt chước kim tiêm, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mông tăng thêm cường độ tại đâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất không kiên nhẫn ngứa, lại lạc lạc trên dưới cuồn cuộn ở trên người hắn, buông ra dắt lấy hắn vành tai tay.

Náo trong chốc lát, vừa vặn đến Khương Daniel sợ kia mấy vấn đề.

Hắn không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, lại tự động mở ra si hán chằm chằm hình thức, trên TV phản chiếu lấy màn ảnh bên trong lấy một kiện Thiên Lam áo sơmi mình, tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặt thủy tinh giống như trong con ngươi, rất là đoạt người.

Tiết mục kết thúc, quảng cáo xảo rất hay là Khương Daniel, cầm bình quốc dân vitamin đồ uống, nguyên khí tràn đầy hướng trước mặt nhảy nhót, nhảy lên thật cao.

"Xem ra tháng sau đuổi bản án muốn thay mới đồ uống đặt hàng." Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói từ trước đến nay lời ít mà ý nhiều, Khương Daniel có khi muốn suy nghĩ thượng hạng lâu.

"Có ý tứ gì, ngươi không có giận ta a? Ta không là cố ý muốn đi nhìn ngươi công việc, ta, ta chỉ là có chút hiếu kì." Ung Thánh Hựu càng muốn cười hơn, mắt đối mắt nhìn hắn đại minh tinh vờ ngớ ngẩn.

"Về sau muốn tới, có thể trực tiếp nói với ta. Ngồi phía trước một điểm, ta nhìn không thấy ngươi." Ta đều gặp ngươi mồ hôi đầm đìa, huy sái nhiệt tình, ngươi không gặp gỡ ta oán trời oán đất, giống như cũng không công bằng.

Bẹp bẹp bẹp, Khương Daniel rất thích đặc biệt đừng cao hứng thời điểm dạng này thân hắn, cái trán đến một chút, nửa bên mặt đến một chút, trên môi lại đến một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi qua hắn, hắn nói là họa cái chỉ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu chòm sao, giống hắn trên má ba viên nốt ruồi, liền cùng một chỗ.

"Còn có cái sự tình." Khương Daniel nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay đều khác thường như vậy dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, không bằng nói thẳng ra.

"Ta cũng có chuyện muốn nói, không chỉ cái này. Vậy ngươi nói trước đi." Khương Daniel lại bắt đầu dày vò, mặt đều đổ xuống dưới không ít.

"Khẳng định là chuyện tốt, ngươi trước đừng tang nghiêm mặt." Ung Thánh Hựu tại gặp được Khương Daniel trước đó cho rằng trên đời này nhất chuyện đùa là tại toà án bên trên đùa đối phương luật sư, hiện tại ngược lại biến thành đùa Khương Daniel.

Nấu mặt làm bộ quên đi muốn đùa hắn, nhìn hắn có tức giận hay không, mua lễ tình nhân lễ vật tiễn hắn muốn chứa ngốc, nhìn hắn có thể hay không mơ hồ, nói chuyện đều muốn nói một nửa, bại lộ càng ít tâm ý càng tốt, nhìn hắn va đập vào chạy tới, vội vàng muốn dò xét ngọn nguồn lên tiếng hỏi.

"Vậy ta trước nói. Ngươi trước ổn định." Khương Daniel ra sức hơn nhốt chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thon gầy thân hình.

"Ừm, dạng này a. Thì ra là thế." Khương Daniel từ bữa tiệc bắt đầu nói về, Ung Thánh Hựu còn thỉnh thoảng thái độ khác thường cho điểm phản ứng, đem hắn dọa đến chân đều lay động.

"Ta biết. Chân ngươi chớ run, ta là đang ngồi chạy bằng điện xoa bóp ghế dựa à." Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà còn có tâm tình nói đùa ta ? Khương Daniel hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là tắm rửa tẩy bệnh, trong đầu tiến quá nhiều nước.

"Ta cũng muốn nói cùng cái này có liên quan sự tình tới." Ung Thánh Hựu rất chú trọng tư ẩn, cũng rất không thích nhiều người địa phương, Khương Daniel hiểu rất rõ, cũng rất tôn trọng.

"Mặc kệ là đại chúng ánh mắt, còn là fan của ngươi, ta đều nghĩ, tìm một cơ hội, hảo hảo đi đối mặt một chút." Khương Daniel nhấn nhấn Ung Thánh Hựu eo, phát hiện nhiệt độ cơ thể không phải qua bỏng, lại bóp bóp mình, phát hiện rất đau.

"Dù sao, ta cũng là ngươi fan hâm mộ quần thể một viên. Ta hiểu rõ đại đa số người tâm thái. Ta nói ta không thích rất chen chúc, cũng không thích náo nhiệt là thật tâm. Nhưng ta ngày đó nhìn thấy khăn quàng cổ khẩu trang kính mắt võ trang đầy đủ, bao bọc như cái phần tử khủng bố ngươi, quỷ quỷ túy túy từ cửa sau chui vào, khom người hô hào mượn qua ngồi vào cuối cùng đi, ta liền nghĩ, kỳ thật ta có thể thử một lần. Nhất là vì ngươi."

Trừ tại trong phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít nói dạng này dài.

Khương Daniel chỉ dùng dài dằng dặc trầm mặc cùng nắm chặt cánh tay vừa đi vừa về ứng.

Nghĩ muốn thủ hộ ngươi, dù là ngươi cũng muốn vì ta đứng ở phía trước đi.

Có chút đắng ta nguyện ý mình ăn, ngươi hết thảy ta đều nghĩ giấu đi, không thể bị người khác biết, ngươi muốn một mực một mực là trăm phần trăm chính ngươi.

"Không được, " Khương Daniel thiếp tại Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy, nghe hắn hương vị.

"Ta thi nhân fan hâm mộ không thể bị người khác đào đi." Hắn nói đến hững hờ, Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn cũng là ra ngoài vạn toàn cân nhắc, không tra cứu thêm nữa.

Hai người thật đúng là từ giường triền miên bên trong bứt ra, đi một chuyến đảo nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoát áo, trên lưng che kín thật dày khăn mặt đang hưởng thụ xoa bóp, gân cốt đả thông đến một nửa, Khương Daniel đối kỹ sư so thủ thế, lặng lẽ đổi tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cũng điểm khả nghi dần sinh, vừa mới hay là hữu lực đạo đập, làm sao này sẽ lại biến thành nhào nặn cùng vuốt ve, vẫn không được tiết tấu, đầy cõng bò loạn. Tội ác tay đều muốn trượt hướng giữa đùi, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên mặt chưng thuỷ liệu pháp bên trong quay mặt lại, hung tợn nhìn người, Khương Daniel làm bộ liền muốn thoát hắn xám nhạt quần đùi bãi biển, đạn lấy đai lưng đang chọc ghẹo.

"A...!" Khương Daniel rất ít gặp đến Ung Thánh Hựu sinh khí, chơi tâm nổi lên.

Đuổi theo đùa giỡn, đến cùng hay là một cái kề cận một cái khác gót chân ngã vào phía sau mở ra trong bể bơi, Khương Daniel án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đầu trầm xuống đáy nước đi, tiếp cái hôn bên miệng đều thổi lên thật nhiều bong bóng, giống hai con sinh ra liền chú định phối đôi hôn môi cá.

Gấp trở về là bởi vì hai người đều có lâm thời công việc, đều là kính nghiệp người, không nói nhiều nói, cáo biệt cũng không ảnh hưởng cảm xúc, rất giống cùng một chỗ mấy chục năm điển hình người yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật không có bản án phải bận rộn, hắn lần thứ nhất đối Khương Daniel kéo láo, Khương Daniel bên này có cái phim vai phụ muốn chụp, lâm thời sớm tiến tổ, gần nửa tháng về không được, cho hắn thời gian làm chuyện này.

Hắn cùng tiết mục tổ tác gia thông qua điện thoại, cũng trao đổi nhiều lần, bàn bạc đều không khác mấy, mới đáp ứng thử một lần.

Tiết mục là trước kia phỏng vấn quá sở bên trong mấy cái đồng sự phóng viên cùng quen biết biên đạo hợp tác, đại khái chính là thăm hỏi một chút nghiệp nội tương đối nổi danh luật sư, tìm kiếm một chút tranh luận vụ án nội tình, chuyên nghiệp tính tương đối mạnh.

Vì bác thu xem cũng miễn không được hỏi một điểm vấn đề riêng, tâm sự cái này cũng tâm sự kia, bởi vì lựa chọn luật sư đều điều kiện ưu việt, trai tài gái sắc, cũng bị khán giả gọi đùa là ra mắt bãi săn, không ít luật sư trải qua tiết mục về sau, sở sự vụ đều nhiều hơn không ít love call, hoa đào đều tăng thêm không ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chạp từ chối cũng là bởi vì nguyên nhân này.

Khương Daniel nếu là biết, không phải cùng hắn trên giường giày vò lên ba ngày ba đêm lại ăn thêm trăm tám mươi bao kẹo mềm tháo lửa không thể.

Nhưng lần này hắn có khác biệt dự định. Không đi không được.

Khương Daniel tiến tổ phi thường thuận lợi, khách mời một cái vừa chính vừa tà cảnh sát nhân vật, từ cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát mặt phẳng cứng rắn chiếu bên trên nhìn, khóe miệng cương nghị, khóe mắt lại tà khí cực kì, nắm phải rất đúng chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên này đang ngồi ở phía sau đài, một lần tính trang điểm bọt biển đang cho hắn bên trên trang, ngũ quan lộ ra càng thêm thẳng tắp, đầu màn có chút bỏng một điểm, đưa ra đầm nước thâm thúy một đôi mắt, phong mang tất lộ.

Tiết mục là ghi âm, ước chừng Khương Daniel phần diễn hơ khô thẻ tre phụ cận mới thả ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại bình tĩnh, biểu lộ cũng không nhiều, lời nói cũng điểm đến là dừng, người chủ trì đều cảm thấy là khối tuấn mỹ băng sơn tọa trấn, hỏi xong vấn đề chuyên nghiệp, thời gian nghỉ ngơi vừa đến, một lòng bổ trang uống nước, đều không có lời nói có thể cùng hắn giảng.

Đáng thương bận bịu bên trong tác gia bị phái đi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thuận phần sau trận bản thảo, cố giả bộ trấn định cho hắn khán đài bản, "Loại này vấn đề tương tự, ngài nếu như không quá ưa thích, cũng có thể không an bài."

Ung Thánh Hựu xem xét, đều là chút độc thân nữ tính người xem sẽ quan tâm vấn đề, nhưng cũng chính là hắn nghĩ trả lời vấn đề mấu chốt."Không có việc gì, đều hỏi đi. Ta nghĩ đáp." Không phải hắn cũng sẽ không đến.

"Vậy xin hỏi Ung luật sư, trước mắt là độc thân đâu, hay là đã có?" Ung Thánh Hựu đời này lần thứ nhất cũng là một lần cuối cùng lên ti vi, lời nói đương nhiên muốn nói dễ nghe.

"Đã có người yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu không nói bạn gái, cũng không nói thích, nói là người yêu.

"Vậy xin hỏi Ung luật sư, trước mắt một cái khác bạn, là cái hạng người gì?" Tiết mục rất ít gặp được không phải đến tìm bạn trăm năm tung lưới, mà là đến biểu quyết tâm, dáng dấp còn như thế chói mắt.

"Nói như thế nào đây? Là trong đó lòng tham mềm mại, nhưng là bề ngoài xem ra rất có sức sống người." Diễn truyền bá sảnh đám người ánh mắt đều tập trung tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, hắn nói, lộ ra ai cũng chưa từng thấy qua biểu lộ, ánh mắt ngậm lấy sóng nước, khóe miệng chim lấy ôn nhu.

"Thuận tiện hay không tiến một bước lộ ra một chút, tỉ như tại sao biết?" Chủ trì thuận bản thảo bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu phê chuẩn vấn đề đang hỏi.

"Có thể là bởi vì nghề nghiệp của hắn đi, quá loá mắt. Gặp một lần hắn chuyên nghiệp dáng vẻ, liền say mê." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay bưng lên chén giấy, che lấp xấu hổ đồng dạng, diễn truyền bá sảnh vàng ấm ánh đèn đánh, xanh đậm âu phục trước ngực chỉ kém một đóa đầu xuân nhan sắc pháo hoa, một phối hợp, liền có thể cùng hắn nói người này cùng một chỗ, kéo tay đi giáo đường đi đến con đường kia.

Khương Daniel nào có biết muốn nhìn cái tiết mục này, gần nhất lại đang bận album, lại sợ bại lộ Ung Thánh Hựu, TV cũng không dám bên trên, chỉ thỉnh thoảng tiếp nhận một chút miệng phỏng vấn.

Từ phòng làm việc ra, mở cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra TV, ôm đầu gối đang chờ hắn.

Chủ nhân triệu hoán cẩu cẩu đồng dạng, chụp chụp bên người ghế sa lon của hắn chuyên tòa, "Tới, cùng một chỗ nhìn cái tiết mục này đi."

Khương Daniel vung giày liền bay nhào qua, nghĩ uông uông gặm Ung Thánh Hựu trên người xương cốt khi ban thưởng.

Tiết mục thả xong, TV dưới đáy thời gian thực nhắn lại nhấp nhô đầu tất cả đều là chúc các ngươi hạnh phúc, Ung luật sư đối vị kia đoán chừng là chân ái.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào vai của hắn, đối với hắn xấu xa bổ sung câu, "Khương star, trên TV không có những vật này, không thể được."

Chuyện xưa của chúng ta có thể hiếm ai biết, nhưng ta muốn yêu ngươi, liền muốn giống như ngươi, ngang nhau địa, dùng lớn nhất âm lượng, nhất bị thế nhân chỗ đều biết địa, đi yêu ngươi.

# liền rất bất tranh khí 6 đến:

1\. Kỳ thật bản này cùng phù thành phố là cùng một chỗ mở đầu, nhưng ta một mực mê man, mê man, mê man. Điểm ngạnh tiểu khả ái hi vọng ngươi có thể thích a, ta rốt cục viết xong. Nắm tay! Đặt câu hỏi rương bị điểm ngạnh liền viết xong á!

2\. Cố gắng độn một hai thiên, cuối tuần tất cả đều là khảo thí, càng văn cơ bản cũng là mua dây buộc mình. Thi xong liền đóng gói đi Sava Địch Tạp, sẽ không mang máy tính, hi vọng có thể độn ít đồ cho các ngươi nhìn.

3\. Không biết có người hay không phát hiện, bản này mở đầu Khương star bị hỏi vấn đề cùng cho trả lời cùng Ung luật sư vấn đề cùng trả lời là hoàn toàn đối ứng, có cố ý dạng này đi thiết kế.

4\. Từ 17 năm ngày 16 tháng 6 bắt đầu, mỗi ngày, mỗi ngày, mỗi ngày đều là giá trị đến rơi nước mắt ngày kỷ niệm.

5\. Đặt câu hỏi rương điểm chỗ này, vẫn như cũ hoan nghênh các ngươi! Dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương đổi mới hay là sẽ thả đến đầu kia trả lời đi, hình ảnh đều có thiếp, không bỏ xuống được sẽ ném đến tiểu hào đi. Điểm ngạnh cũng có thể ném đi nơi nào!

6\. Chào buổi tối, đi ngủ sớm một chút đi, ngủ ngon giấc đi.

『 Dan Ung 』 sinh ngày không có những vật này không thể được

#ooc dự cảnh

# ưu tú idol x luật sư điển hình tình lữ?

# tiền văn mời điểm chỗ này trong đầu cũng là những vật này không thể được cùng trên TV không có những vật này không thể được

# cố gắng ngày càng Khương star cùng Ung luật sư đến rồi!

Sinh ngày không có những vật này không thể được

"Niel, ta cuối tuần có vụ án cần đi công tác, " Ung Thánh Hựu cả một con còn treo tại Khương Daniel trên thân, giữa hai chân không phân ngươi ta.

"Cho nên, ta sau khi trở về, cho ngươi thêm bổ sinh nhật, ngươi có chịu không?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn nắm lên giọng thương lượng đến, làm cho Khương Daniel không nỡ sinh khí.

"Về sớm một chút, ta chờ ngươi." Kỳ thật hắn là có sắp xếp, tiệc sinh nhật đều cố ý đổi ngày đến một ngày trước. Bởi vì ngày đó không chỉ có là sinh nhật, cũng là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chính thức kết giao một năm tròn a.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ, hắn cũng không thể thương tâm.

Hắn cùng hắn đi những cái kia xã giao, cản qua vài chén rượu, bị người mở qua mấy lần trò đùa, hắn cũng chưa chắc vui vẻ, hắn cũng sẽ không nói.

Yêu nhau cũng nên làm ra chút nhượng bộ, có chỗ thỏa hiệp.

Không biết năm nay sẽ đưa ta lễ vật gì, Khương Daniel thuận Ung Thánh Hựu cổ thiếp miệng môi trên, muốn lấy một điểm ngon ngọt đền bù trong lòng không cam lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng hạn xuất phát đi nơi khác, Khương Daniel đều ở nhà ngồi không yên, lâm thời thêm một cái quảng cáo quay chụp, địa phương là tại vùng ngoại thành một cái tửu trang, cách nội thành hai giờ đường xe, muốn chụp hai ngày. Còn tốt quảng cáo chủ cũng thông cảm, sinh nhật cùng ngày chỉ là đi một chút lộ tuyến, chụp mấy trương cứng rắn chiếu liền để hắn sớm một chút về phụ cận khách sạn nghỉ ngơi.

Khương Daniel bên trên bảo mẫu xe trước đó đối trợ lý làm một chút ánh mắt, trợ lý trong ánh mắt đều là ảm đạm, hiển nhiên, hẳn là còn tại ngược lại lệch giờ hoặc là bề bộn nhiều việc hội nghị giao tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu không có gọi điện thoại, cũng không có nhắn lại tìm hắn.

"Quay chụp âu phục, ngươi muốn đổi lại sao?" Khương Daniel mở cửa xe, giẫm lên cầu thang, trợ lý ở phía sau truy vấn, đưa cho hắn không có tin tức gì nhắc nhở điện thoại.

"A, cũng thế." Khương Daniel quen thuộc mỗi lần quay chụp đều cho Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ chi tiết báo cáo, từ âu phục khăn quàng nhan sắc đến cà vạt điểm lấm tấm, thậm chí quần lót là Ung Thánh Hựu đi đâu đi công tác cho hắn chọn một đầu, đều muốn chia sẻ.

Hôm nay lại không muốn chụp ảnh, quá lạnh như băng.

"Ta lên xe đổi đi, đổi xong trực tiếp về khách sạn." Ung Thánh Hựu có thể căn bản đối với những chuyện nhỏ nhặt này không có hứng thú, hắn có sự nghiệp của hắn.

Lái xe cũng xuống nghỉ ngơi, trong xe lại đặt vào âm nhạc, một điểm lười biếng tước sĩ kéo dài âm vận phù trong bóng đêm, ngoại thành sắc trời hạ phải sớm một chút, Khương Daniel đưa tay sờ trên tường chốt mở, tìm sáng ngời.

Có đồ vật tại liếm tay của hắn, lập tức liền thấm ướt trong lòng bàn tay.

Bóng loáng thân thể lại quỳ xuống đến, đầu gối nhô lên chống đỡ tại hắn giày da trên đỉnh, phức tạp hoa văn đem làn da vân da ép ra một điểm dấu, ý lạnh đã sâu tay cách quần tây nặng nề vải vóc đại lực xoa nắn hắn đào tâm, chộp trong tay lại đạn lái trở về, như thế ba bốn lần, cho chói lọi tiểu hào thổi vui phối hợp một điểm ba ba tiết chụp.

Khương Daniel không biết nên không nên xoa lên đầu của hắn, tìm hắn phát, phần này kinh hỉ tới quá đột ngột, nhất thời cũng không biết làm phản ứng gì.

Người tới đôi môi tách ra, khóe miệng chảy xuống điểm điểm óng ánh giọt nước, từ bỏ dùng tay, trực tiếp dùng răng lợi đi cắn hắn trên lưng cúc ngầm dưới đáy khóa kéo. Động tác không tính thuận lợi, Khương Daniel háng miệng đều nhô thật cao, mới chỉ mở ra một nửa , liên đới lấy chung quanh vải vóc đều ướt nhẹp một tầng.

Luật sư đại nhân ngọc miệng ngậm khóa kéo trừ, hướng xuống lôi kéo, ngược lại hít vào khí, phát ra co rúm không khí càng đẩy loạn lòng người tiếng thở dốc, nhạc jazz dương cầm tiến đến, nghe giống như loạn đạn một trận âm phù cũng thoải mái, làn điệu theo hắn hành động tùy ý du tẩu.

Luật sư chờ không nổi, hay là đổi tay đi lên, đem Khương Daniel eo trừ kéo, khóa kéo xé đến tận dưới đáy, liền muốn ngồi xổm cùng lão bằng hữu của hắn chào hỏi.

Vẫn là bị Khương Daniel mang theo sau đầu một túm mê tình tóc đen nâng lên thân đến, nhiệt liệt gặm nuốt hắn ngũ quan, mí mắt bị hắn răng rãnh ép tới sụp đổ mất một điểm, khuôn mặt bị đầu lưỡi của hắn tiêu ký lãnh địa, môi bị môi của hắn điện giật tê tê dại dại, ngắn ngủi mất đi xúc giác, vành tai còn bị móng tay thật dài phá cọ, tai xương truyền thấp mà thâm tình thì thầm, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi có thể không cần miễn cưỡng mình, chúng ta có thể tìm một chỗ ăn cơm, mở một chai rượu."

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn đem mình thôi đặc tiểu hào danh tự đổi thành, ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn Khương Daniel.

Người nào nha, hắn ngồi buổi tối cuối cùng ban một cơ gấp trở về, tắm rửa thay quần áo, đốt hương khuếch trương, còn thoát phải trống trơn chờ trợ lý tín hiệu chờ hơn một cái giờ, cuối cùng Khương Daniel chỉ muốn tìm chỗ ngồi ánh nến bữa tối, nhảy kề mặt múa?

Yêu ta lại không muốn lập tức đụng ta, kia còn chưa đủ yêu ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới mặc kệ Khương Daniel đau lòng hắn vất vả loại hình lời nói dối, sinh nhật liền hẳn là thọ tinh lớn nhất, thời gian địa điểm bọn hắn không cách nào quyết định, nhưng nhất định là muốn đem người, hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh hiến cho hắn.

Dù là ngàn ngàn vạn vạn lần, dù là hết thảy xem ra bình thường vô cùng.

Đây là đối người yêu trách nhiệm cùng nghi thức cảm giác. Đến tám mươi tuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là sẽ làm như vậy.

Huống chi một năm trước tối hôm nay, Khương Daniel cũng tại mở ra hắn outsource trang, đem nơ con bướm kéo trên mặt đất, thưởng thức hắn lễ vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu hữu tâm quà tặng thời điểm, Khương Daniel không thể chịu cự.

Hắn theo mở đầu đỉnh một chiếc cô đăng, trơn bóng không tì vết, thoải mái đứng ở dưới đèn, cho Khương Daniel dò xét quyền lợi.

Khương Daniel nhà xe bên trong son môi đều là bổ trang thời điểm không cần đến, hôm nay đi thành thục ổn trọng lộ tuyến, quả mọng sắc son môi không nhiều dựng tro cách văn âu phục. Nhưng rất sấn gấp đến độ không được, tìm được liền hướng trên thân phủi đi, viết chữ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tuyết trắng trước ngực là xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo H cùng A, trên bụng Y còn một đường kéo dài hướng phía dưới, cũng nhanh không có vào rừng cây.

Khương Daniel vừa mới bắt đầu hiếu kì P ở nơi nào, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bên cạnh một điểm hông, thẳng tắp lại không có chút nào thịt thừa mông bên trên một bên xuyết lấy một cái, họa phải hẳn là rất vất vả, phảng phất khắp nơi đều là vỡ toang quả mọng nước, đỏ tía đỏ tía, còn mang theo một điểm tránh.

Quần tây vốn đang treo ở trên eo, Khương Daniel phật tay, liền để vải vóc đổ xuống tới, đem bờ vai của hắn tại dưới đèn hạ thấp dưới thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm còn hẹn tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn, thẳng đối háng miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra màu hồng lưỡi đồng dạng lưỡi, cũng không trực tiếp trút bỏ vải vóc, chỉ là thuận vật cứng lượn vòng, bằng bông vải vóc bên trên rất nhanh đều là nước bọt phác hoạ ra hình dạng, có một chút quá mức mạnh mẽ, không nhất định rất tốt ngậm.

Khương Daniel còn bị hắn cắn lên một ngụm, hít vào một hơi, đem thổi ra miệng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cho thống khoái, vùi đầu ra sức đem chờ đợi thật lâu ngay ngắn, đều ra sức ngập vào miệng bên trong, triền miên tước sĩ danh linh thanh tuyến bên trong tăng thêm nhẹ nhàng nhảy thoát giá đỡ trống, người thổi kèn tại gợi lên miệng bên trong nâng lên không khí cùng hào quản, Ung Thánh Hựu tại gợi lên quai hàm bên trong cự vật cùng sắp đến điểm cuối cùng khoái ý.

"Cho ta, đều cho ta." Khương Daniel rất ít để Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn miệng, đừng bảo là để hắn ngậm ra đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu là có bệnh thích sạch sẽ, hắn không nghĩ hắn không cao hứng.

Ung luật sư cứng rắn muốn đòi hỏi, hắn cũng không có cách nào.

Dinh dính, phi thường dinh dính, tanh nồng, phi thường tanh nồng.

Đầu lưỡi đều cuốn lên trong miệng bích, một tia dư vị cũng phải cùng, chia ăn yêu máu tủy.

Sau đó, nên Khương Daniel chiếm chủ đạo.

Dù sao, còn có BIRTHDAY còn lại tám chữ mẫu tản mát tại các nơi , chờ đợi ngón tay của hắn đi đàn tấu, đi ủi bỏng , chờ đợi hắn dấu răng đi che đậy, đi đến thăm.

Phòng trong xe giường không rất lớn, phòng làm việc khe hở bên trong, Khương Daniel một người, là vừa vặn đủ ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là lần đầu tiên đến, dưới thân tràn đầy Khương Daniel hương vị ga giường cũng cảm thấy thần kỳ, giống như là đánh vỡ bí mật của hắn căn cứ, lại đè xuống thân thể của hắn cùng hắn tùy ý tán tỉnh.

B tại Ung Thánh Hựu chân trái bên trong, thịt mềm tí tách bị một điểm sau huyệt rót ra mật nước thấm ướt, sương mù mặt sắc tố lau đến khắp nơi đều là, Khương Daniel cúi người dán đi lên, trước sau lưu luyến, mút vào ong bướm tại thu hút phấn hoa cùng mật ý.

I tại cánh tay bên trong, vừa vặn vòng quanh Khương Daniel phần gáy, đem vết tích đều sao chép, đóng ở trên người hắn. Khương Daniel còn càng muốn đi mổ cái tay kia, hôn tàu lượn từ khuỷu tay tâm hố nhỏ cất cánh, một đường tại trơn bóng trên đường chạy trượt, thẳng đến đầu ngón tay, một cây cũng không có vào miệng bên trong, hai cây cũng cắn vào đi, ba cây đều khó mà may mắn thoát khỏi, biến thành hống Samoyed a xương cốt đồ chơi.

"Ngươi làm sao thơm như vậy?" Sơn móng tay sô cô la vị, sữa tắm anh đào cây ăn quả vị, còn có một chút Khương Daniel thường dùng hải dương giọng mùi nước hoa, hợp lại cùng nhau giống Khương Daniel khi còn bé hàng năm qua sinh, đều sẽ chôn lấy mặt pia đi vào thuần trắng bánh kem.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt qua cổ tay của hắn, lớn mật hướng sau lưng dẫn đạo, "Bởi vì, hôm nay ta là quà sinh nhật của ngươi."

Bánh gatô cho tuổi nhỏ Khương Daniel tiến hành toàn mặt bơ tắm về sau, cũng nên bị một mình hắn bá đạo ăn xong lau sạch, là quà sinh nhật nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhất định bị hắn chia tách vào bụng, diễm lệ cùng thanh thuần đều cho hắn cướp đi, rả rích cùng mềm mềm đều cùng hắn gặp lại, rên rỉ cao hơn qua bối cảnh âm bên trong hết thảy tiếng người, cái gì thời đại hoàng kim, cái gì chiến loạn cái gì mục nát, cái gì tà âm, cái gì yêu cùng chờ đợi, thân thể dưới đáy chống đối ở giữa, đều tan tại lễ vật bên trong, trang trí bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đến mà thịnh đại ngày kỷ niệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít mặc vệ áo cùng quần jean, trong nhà trong tủ treo quần áo làm sao tìm được cũng không quá tìm được.

Nhà xe bên trong chỉ có những này, không được chọn.

Khương Daniel đem hắn làm sắp tan ra thành từng mảnh, tinh thần phá thành mảnh nhỏ, còn muốn quấn lấy hắn, muốn cùng hắn mặc tình lữ trang.

Kỳ thật chính là cùng màu vệ áo cùng không sai biệt lắm nước rửa bày quần, giẫm một đôi đen trắng vải bạt là giày chơi bóng.

Lại híp mắt được một chút trong kính mắt trái, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện, Khương Daniel không chỉ có đem ánh mắt hắn cắn phải có chút sưng vù, còn thổi nửa cái ẩn hình dưới tấm kính đến, rơi xuống không biết đi đâu, cũng tìm không ra.

Khương Daniel người để trần, từ Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới trong túi công văn móc ra hắn tròn gọng kính, vững vàng cho hắn trên kệ, thường ngày tại trong phòng đều là một mặt nghiêm túc, thấu kính đều chiết xạ điểm ngoan ý ánh sáng, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy rất hung.

Hiện tại dựng vào vệ áo cùng bên trong ô vuông áo sơmi, lại cảm thấy thú vị, Ung Thánh Hựu mới từ dưới người hắn đứng lên không lâu, từ kiểu tóc đến thần sắc, đều có hai mươi tuổi sân trường người cái chủng loại kia mờ mịt cùng ngây ngô.

Dạng này quang cảnh, thực tại quá hiếm thấy.

Khương Daniel lại động thủ ném đi Ung Thánh Hựu mở phiên toà chuyên dụng kính mắt, cũng mặc kệ thấu kính nát Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hay không rất tức giận.

"Người học sinh này, " bao một hai kiện quần áo mà thôi, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giống như đều trở lại bỏ lỡ lẫn nhau kia mấy năm sân trường thời gian bên trong đi, "Luật học rất khó học sao?"

Dù là mấy tầng vải vóc cách xa nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần bị Khương Daniel chỗ kia chống đỡ, cũng biết hắn lại muốn, "Có thể dạy một chút ta sao?" Khương Daniel trong mắt nhộn nhạo vô tội lại thuần lương gợn sóng nước.

"Không cần ta giáo, ngươi còn không phải phạm rất nhiều đầu pháp luật pháp quy." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khởi ý, lại rút mất Khương Daniel hư chế trụ nửa người dưới nửa cái khăn tắm, "Thứ nhất, tụ chúng tuyên dâm, " hắn cầm đạp rơi giày vải chân đi cào Khương Daniel bắp chân bụng, "Có trướng ngại bộ mặt thành phố, đồi phong bại tục." Khương Daniel lại trừ mở hắn trên quần nút thắt, đem vệ áo vải vóc nhấc lên, loay hoay bụng dưới của hắn.

"Thứ hai, câu dẫn pháp luật người làm việc, " Ung Thánh Hựu rất mê luyến cơ bụng của hắn, dùng trắng nõn vân tay đi tương đối, ghi chép mỗi lần vuốt ve, "Nhiễu loạn ngành nghề trật tự."

Khương Daniel trừ lại hi sinh một kiện áo sơmi, không có biện pháp khác.

Vệ áo cao quá đỉnh đầu, che lại Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ nửa gương mặt, tình yêu là nhất định phi thường thần kỳ, ba phút trước đó vừa thấy qua thân thể, hiện tại lại có không đồng dạng phong tình cùng ma lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn sớm đã loạn lông xù đầu ôm tới, vệ áo vạt áo cũng rơi xuống, hai người che đậy tại dưới đáy, nhiều lần lại nhiều lần, thâm tình lại thâm tình trao đổi hết thảy tại răng môi ở giữa, tiếp theo đem cất giữ tâm thân thể cùng tâm, toàn khảm tại hắn đầu vai, bạn hắn tả hữu, một điểm một khắc, cũng không thể sống uổng.

"Ngươi làm văn học viện song tu sinh, có hay không trừ lên án ta bên ngoài, muốn nói chúc phúc?" Ung Thánh Hựu làm cho quá phóng túng, lẩm bẩm âm thanh đều khàn khàn qua xe tải âm hưởng CD bên trong, một lần nữa thả một lần bên trong bất kỳ khói tiếng nói, Khương Daniel càng muốn hống hắn nói chuyện, không cho hắn nước uống.

"Đương nhiên là có, " Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ hai mặc quần áo, hiện tại chỉ còn một đôi màu xanh đậm bít tất, hắn cũng không mắc cỡ, từ trên giường nhỏ ngồi dậy, giẫm lên thảm lại lảo đảo trượt đến Khương Daniel đứng gương to trước, ôn nhu yếu ớt, phảng phất bị cắt mất cái đuôi mỹ nhân ngư, "Mỗi ngày muốn cùng có thể trên giường muốn ta bảy lần đồng dạng khỏe mạnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại để cho hắn lưu đồ vật tại trong thân thể của hắn, nhúc nhích lại thuận giữa đùi chảy xuống đến, không thông báo sẽ không ướt nhẹp ống dài bít tất, "Mỗi ngày muốn cùng tại hôn ta đồng dạng vui vẻ." Khương Daniel lại đình chỉ mặc quần áo, chuyên tâm vòng quanh eo của hắn.

"Mỗi ngày muốn yêu ta, " lẫn nhau nghe được lẫn nhau trên thân thuộc về mình hương vị, đồng loạt nghiêng đầu nhìn tấm gương, lại bị trên người đối phương dấu vết của mình lưu lại chọc cười, đều là rối bời phát, che kín vết đỏ thân thể, "Giống ta yêu ngươi đồng dạng."

Nguyên lai cười cũng là có thể ôm hôn, cảm thụ được khóe miệng đường cong, bốn cánh môi đều lên giương, vui vẻ đều gấp bội.

"Muốn thực hiện nguyện vọng, còn phải dựa vào Ung luật sư ngày sau nhiều hơn trợ giúp . Bất quá, vừa rồi, chúng ta muốn mấy lần, " Khương Daniel lại đem hợp trên vai áo sơmi ném đến trên mặt thảm, "Giống như không đủ bảy lần a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có một chút hối hận lời nói được quá vẹn toàn, cũng không có cách, làm lễ vật , gánh nặng đường xa một lần nữa bị Khương Daniel đẩy tới mềm mại trên giường, mở ra hai chân, để hắn thỏa thích hưởng thụ.

"May mà ta đem công việc toàn đẩy lên cuối tuần đi." Tình sóng xông tới, Khương Daniel đáy mắt cũng cười thanh thoát, "Cuối tuần? Vậy chúng ta còn có thời gian."

Bạch bạch tích lũy lâu như vậy tốt thể lực, là lại muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu thể hội một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên là bị Khương Daniel ôm xuống xe đi, nho vườn sớm đã vào đêm, dây leo bên trên trái cây ở trong màn đêm lóe một điểm quang, lái xe cũng tan tầm, Khương Daniel nghĩ ôm hắn trực tiếp đi đến gian phòng.

Ánh trăng nồng, đem giá đỡ bên trên treo một điểm trái cây nổi bật lên mê người hơn, kỳ thật vẫn chưa tới mùa, cũng không đủ mượt mà sung mãn, Khương Daniel một đường từ tửu trang đất cát dẫm lên, một đường phân điểm ánh mắt đi xem.

"Khương Daniel, ngừng một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu từ dày đặc chăn lông bên trong thò đầu ra, người mềm như không xương, là Khương Daniel nuôi dưỡng mèo nhà, Khương Daniel bước chân liền bỗng nhiên tại một gốc đằng diệp dưới đáy, hoàn hồn nhìn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem cổ ngẩng đến, đi cắn dưới đáy một điểm ê ẩm trái cây, chất lỏng toàn dính tại bên miệng, tựa như không phải mèo nhà, là ăn vụng mèo hoang, Khương Daniel duỗi đầu lưỡi đi vào, đoạt trong miệng hắn thừa một điểm thịt quả cùng da, chưa thành thục lúc đầu chua xót vô cùng, lần này cũng ngọt đến giống như sản xuất hoàn tất rượu vang đỏ, khiến người say mê.

Ăn xong một gốc nho tử cần tiếp bao nhiêu lần hôn đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có số, bọn hắn chỉ cần giao cho giác quan phán đoán, đi đánh giá.

Ung luật sư ngày thứ hai không nổi lên được đến giường, Khương Daniel rất sớm đã xuất phát đi làm việc, hắn còn tại khách sạn mê man.

Tỉnh lại đã là sắc trời tốt đẹp, nghĩ hắn cũng không tại, tùy tiện bao hai bộ y phục, dự định sau khi rửa mặt, nằm ỳ đến hắn trở về.

Phòng tắm trên gương có hai hàng chữ, quả mọng sắc son môi viết, không biết hắn làm sao tìm được hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu dùng còn lại nửa cái, "The Best Gift Ever", Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cử chỉ điên rồ, cái trán đụng tại trên tấm kính, đi dán lễ vật cái kia từ đơn, liền hôn, dưới đáy còn có một chút cái đuôi nhỏ, "Is You" .

Tại ta mà nói, tốt nhất quà sinh nhật, cho tới bây giờ đều là ngươi.

Khương Daniel chỉ chụp một nửa tấm gương, thiếp một câu lễ vật tốt nhất, phát tại xã giao trên mạng, dẫn tới một mảng lớn suy đoán.

Hắn đến cùng là tại cảm tạ quay chụp an bài gian phòng, hay là gian phòng bên trong trưng bày, hay là cái gì khác, đều không được biết.

Nhưng là cùng màu hệ son môi, nhờ phúc của hắn đầu tiên đoạn hàng, có thể làm không được Khương Daniel sau lưng người, nhưng nhất định phải cùng người kia bôi đồng dạng sắc hào son môi, là phàm nhân đối đại chúng tình nhân quật cường.

Ai biết kỳ thật hắn chỉ là, cái chăn bên trong cái kia, con mắt tròn căng, trên thân trượt chít chít, làm sao nghe đều thơm ngào ngạt Ung Thánh Hựu đâu?

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết giao nhanh hai năm, còn có một tuần lễ Ung Thánh Hựu liền sinh nhật, hắn rất khó khăn.

Nhất là tại Ung Thánh Hựu năm ngoái sinh nhật đưa hắn như vậy lớn một phần lễ vật về sau, hắn càng thêm không biết làm sao lấy lòng.

Quá không biết làm sao, album kết thúc công việc đều thu được tinh thần hoảng hốt, ngay cả điều âm sư đều nhìn ra hắn không đủ chuyên chú, hỏi hắn có phải là công việc quá cực khổ, có cần hay không sớm về nhà nghỉ ngơi, ngày khác lại ghi chép.

Khương Daniel đánh cái tạm dừng thủ thế, cầm chai nước, chạy đến công ty trong thang lầu bên trong hít thở không khí.

Hắn điện thoại di động sáng lên giao diện bên trên toàn tại lục soát, như thế nào cầm xuống sinh nhật niên kỉ bên trên bạn trai cái này loại hình tiêu đề, lật tới lật lui đều là hắn không nghĩ đối mặt đáp án kia, "Một năm còn lại thời gian bên trong, ngươi đều phải khi dễ hắn, không bằng một ngày này, để hắn làm chủ đi."

Khương Daniel là tuyệt không chịu nghĩ tới phương diện này, nhưng là ai bảo mỗi cái thiếp mời dưới đáy đều có như vậy một đôi lời, cho hắn biết ngươi có bao nhiêu yêu hắn đâu.

Làm, ta là thật rất yêu hắn a.

Dù cho ta tương đối yêu chơi hắn nha.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cho rằng loại sự tình này hay là phát sinh trong nhà tương đối phù hợp, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một đám đồng sự tối xoa xoa quyết định hắn ngày đó xác định không có có công việc, mới bắt đầu tại trên mạng học tập tương quan tri thức, chuẩn bị vì Ung Thánh Hựu đem đằng sau mở ra, để hắn cảm thụ một chút hắn vĩnh viễn không đổi, nóng hổi yêu.

Kết quả vẫn là bị vô thường toà án an bài đánh bại, đột nhiên sớm một cái toà án thẩm vấn xuất hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại còn muốn an ủi hắn, chụp hai lần hắn sa sút đỉnh đầu, nói với hắn tan tầm trở về sẽ cùng nhau qua, không nhiều lắm sự tình.

Khương Daniel ngay cả dầu bôi trơn đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng, không thể nói, sợ Ung Thánh Hựu toà án thẩm vấn đến một nửa cười ra tiếng, ảnh hưởng không tốt.

Vẫn là hắn cùng tổ thuộc hạ tin nhắn thể hồ quán đỉnh, "Ung luật sư, nghỉ trưa có hai giờ rưỡi thời gian nghỉ ngơi đâu, ngươi có thể tới nhìn hắn."

Khương Daniel đoán một tổ đồng sự đại khái cho là hắn sẽ võ trang đầy đủ, đẩy mấy cái lớn bánh gatô cùng khách sạn toa ăn, một nhóm người ồn ào ồn ào, cho khó được mặt đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu hát sinh nhật ca, mới khiến cho hắn đi.

Không nghĩ hắn là muốn đem mình cách ăn mặc thành bánh gatô, lời đầu tiên mặt ta đỏ một thanh.

Khương Daniel lại vào giờ nào tiết điểm bên trên chuẩn bị sẵn sàng công việc trong chuyện này bắt đầu phát sầu, từ trong nhà đến toà án còn cách một đoạn, hắn phải lái xe, thế nhưng là đến toà án hắn lại không đủ quen thuộc, rất sợ sai lầm.

Cuối cùng vẫn là cả gian phòng nghỉ chỉ còn lại hắn một ngôi nhà thuộc đang chờ người, con mắt cái mũi miệng không có một cái lộ ở bên ngoài, nếu không phải nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu đồng sự cho hắn mở cửa, hắn cũng cảm thấy mình qua không được kiểm an.

Mắt thấy trên đồng hồ thời gian nhanh đến điểm, Khương Daniel vội vàng chạy vào mang gian phòng trong nhà vệ sinh , dựa theo trên website truyền thụ cho kinh nghiệm để chuẩn bị hoạt động.

Quá trình không có hắn tưởng tượng thuận lợi như vậy, luận đằng sau hắn còn thật chỉ là cái chim non, động tác cũng rất vụng về, có chút cảm giác có chút đau nhức liền lập tức dừng lại, sợ chơi hỏng cái gì.

Không bằng liền chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình đến mở quà đi, dù sao trong lòng của hắn cũng đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa, chân dài chầm chậm hướng hắn bước qua đến, Khương Daniel lại ngắm một cái đồng hồ, còn tốt còn tốt, bọn hắn còn có hai giờ thân mật một mình thời gian.

"Liền biết ngươi muốn tới, làm sao không đi dự thính chỗ ngồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh hít một hơi hắn hương vị, coi như nạp điện.

"Ta tới, đến, đến, " Khương Daniel thân thể đều mang một điểm run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu bóp bên trên cái cằm của hắn, đối ánh mắt của hắn, "Đến cấp ngươi tặng quà." Lễ vật hai chữ Khương Daniel cơ hồ đều muốn ngậm vào trong cổ họng, rất xấu hổ.

"Ta nhỏ bạn trai, tốt tri kỷ nha." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay hướng phía hắn mở ra, lại giống triển khai một cái nho nhỏ ôm ấp, chờ lấy hắn thả lễ vật đi vào.

Khương Daniel chỉ đem lập tức liền quá xấu cà chua đỏ khuôn mặt bỏ vào , mặc cho hắn bưng lấy mặt, "Lễ vật, là ta, ngươi phải từ từ hủy đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đến lột xuống quần của hắn trước, cũng đều không hiểu hắn ý tứ.

Khương Daniel bình thường nhiều rộng thoáng, tiến thẳng một mạch, gọn gàng dứt khoát, lần này lại không biết nói chút gì tốt, hắn có được Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cũng muốn để hắn có được chính mình.

"Sẽ rất đau, lần thứ nhất." Ung Thánh Hựu hai cây chỉ tại hắn không có khuếch trương hoàn tất thân thể phụ cận du tẩu, nhẹ nhàng phủi hắn, để hắn buông lỏng thân thể.

Phòng nghỉ nhà vệ sinh gian phòng chỉ như vậy nhỏ, hai người đều đứng, gấp dính chặt vào nhau.

"Ta không sao!" Khương Daniel nói đến hiên ngang lẫm liệt, rất có hiến thân tính tự giác, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong liền nhấc một cây ngón giữa đi vào, Khương Daniel một chút liền ngã tại hắn trên hõm vai, mạnh miệng còn muốn nhịn đau.

"Ngoan, đau nhức muốn nói chuyện." Khương Daniel chưa hề biết Ung Thánh Hựu là như thế có thể chịu, trước đó hắn chẳng lẽ đều là như thế này tới?

Ung Thánh Hựu lại thăm dò tính điền vào một cây ngón trỏ, thon dài khả quan, Khương Daniel vẫn là đem thân thể căng thẳng vô cùng, phảng phất đụng một cái liền muốn đứt gãy cổ cầm dây cung, hắn không muốn ra âm thanh, hay là bỏ sót một điểm tê tiếng hừ, cho Ung Thánh Hựu bắt được.

Hắn nắm tay lui ra ngoài, còn đi lấy chóp mũi cọ vừa rồi chạm qua Khương Daniel khe hở, ý xấu kéo dài đầu lưỡi đi giả ý liếm.

"Ngươi không quan tâm ta sao? Ta, ta, ta là vì ta yêu ngươi." Khương Daniel cho là mình là co được dãn được, không nghĩ tới như thế gánh không được khiêu chiến, làm cho thọ tinh đều không hứng lắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ đến nheo lại đuôi mắt, hất lên đều là niềm vui, trong lòng đầy phải không thể lại đầy, tất cả đều là Khương Daniel cái này ngốc bộ dáng cho yêu thương.

"Ta nói Khương Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng chống đỡ lấy nửa bên cánh cửa, "Ngươi ở trên, ta tại hạ, cùng ngươi có yêu ta hay không, có quan hệ gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quần tây đều không có thoát, âu phục bên ngoài bao liền dựng trên cửa, "Hay là nói, một cái sinh nhật của ta mà thôi, ngươi muốn triệt để cùng ta đổi một cái vị trí?" Hắn từng bước từng bước giải khai áo sơmi nút thắt, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nhìn.

"Đến đều đến, còn không mau tới." Ung Thánh Hựu vén tay áo lên, đẩy loạn tóc, hướng Khương Daniel phất phất tay, "Nói xong nhiều nhất hai lần a, chúng ta sẽ còn muốn ra tòa."

Khương Daniel lần này hạ thủ rất ngạo mạn, còn hơn nhiều ngày thường.

"Thánh Hựu, thật xin lỗi, ta trước kia không biết có như thế đau nhức." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, chúc mừng sinh nhật liền chúc mừng sinh nhật, làm sao còn nghe được hắn đạo lên xin lỗi đến.

"Nói cái gì ngốc lời nói, " Ung Thánh Hựu một tay chụp bên trên Khương Daniel bảo bối, đã sưng không được, đối nó nói chuyện, "Ngươi cũng không biết có thể có bao nhiêu thoải mái a, đúng hay không?"

Yêu là bao dung cùng nhẫn nại, là ngươi hướng ta đi ba bước, cũng phải hứa ta hướng ngươi chạy năm bước.

Ai nói Ung Thánh Hựu công việc này trong ngày sinh nhật trôi qua không đặc sắc đâu.

Ban đêm đi cao cấp nhà hàng Tây ăn cơm, bên ngoài lại có ống kính đang chờ đợi. Phòng bình hoa trang trí vừa vặn ngăn trở Ung Thánh Hựu cả người, chỉ thấy được Khương Daniel nửa gương mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu giả tá trải xan bố đến trên đùi, tay không thành thật trượt đến đối chống đỡ lấy Khương Daniel trên đầu gối, đi lên lại hướng lên, lặng lẽ theo hai lần hắn chốt mở, "Khương star, ăn nhiều một chút, " chỉ vào Khương Daniel trước mặt một mâm lớn tươi mới ướp lạnh sinh hào, "Nghe nói cái này, rất bổ."

Khương Daniel chỉ có thể xem không thể ăn, chỉ có thể bị hắn khởi động, lại không thể loạn động.

"A, đúng, quên ngươi không thể ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay một lần nữa mang lên bàn ăn bên trên, vong tình cầm lấy một con hướng miệng bên trong hút thịt mềm.

"Vậy ta ăn nhiều một chút, ta còn có ở phía trên cơ hội." Khương Daniel dùng tay thống khổ che mặt, gạt ra câu, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cũng không nên kích ta."

"Lớn không được thịt thường, ta chậm rãi trả lại ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay gạt ra chanh, lại nâng lên một cái khác to lớn xác.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ." Khương Daniel cầm lấy trong tay ly đế cao, dây vào hắn đặt lên bàn con kia.

"Ta nghĩ, trong miệng ngươi rượu đỏ hẳn là sẽ tốt hơn uống." Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống sinh hào, hai cánh tay nâng mặt chờ lấy.

Trong ống kính hết thảy đột nhiên đều biến mất, chỉ để lại một khối lớn âu phục vải vóc màu đen.

Khương Daniel đem còn lại nửa chén màu đỏ đều giội tại khóe miệng cùng trên cổ, cất bước quá khứ để Ung Thánh Hựu nếm.

Niên niên tuế tuế đều giảng cùng một câu, ta yêu ngươi cái này Kim câu, giảng đến ngươi không muốn lại nghe, tại ta trong ngực ngủ thật say.

# mệt nhọc điều khiển hại người vớt:

1\. Hi nhìn các ngươi nhìn thoáng được tâm, ta viết lại viết, ngủ rồi lại ngủ. Ngày càng không dễ a!

2\. Liền bên ngoài liên điểm này phép bài tỉ muốn hơi giải thích một chút, tước sĩ thời đại cũng được gọi là thời đại hoàng kim, là chỗ tại một trận chiến về sau, thế chiến thứ hai trước, tại kinh tế lớn tiêu điều trước đó, thuộc về đạo đức giải phóng, hành vi tự do, tùy ý lại uể oải một thời đại. Nhạc jazz chính là đại biểu trong đó sản phẩm, cho nên sẽ đối bối cảnh âm có dạng này miêu tả, có điểm xuyên việt thời không ý tứ.

3\. Đặt câu hỏi rương dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, đổi mới trả lời điểm kích @TanzakuStars, nhìn tiêu đề là tập trung hồi phục chính là, khuya ngày hôm trước hỏi ta điểm ngạnh ta bên kia cũng đã hồi phục. Điểm ngạnh a, tán gẫu a, tùy tiện nói chút gì, ta đều có thể! Hôm nay trả lời cũng càng mới á!

4\. Buổi sáng tốt lành!

4,887 duyệt

『 Dan Ung 』 chỗ làm việc sinh hoạt không có những vật này không thể được

#ooc dự cảnh

# Khương star cùng Ung luật sư lại đến gây chuyện!

# tiền văn mời điểm trong đầu cũng là những vật này không thể được trên TV không có những vật này không thể được sinh ngày không có những vật này không thể được

# nếu như cảm thấy rất nát cũng đối 8 lên lớn cát thật lâu không có viết phục kiện TT

Chỗ làm việc sinh hoạt không có những vật này không thể được

Ung Thánh Hựu xám xịt hướng trước ngực phủ lên toàn trường thông thẻ công tác, bị Khương Daniel nhỏ trợ lý, từ đen nghịt trong đám người giải cứu ra.

Nguyên nhân tự phong làm Khương Daniel vũ trụ thứ nhất kỹ nữ Ung Thánh Hựu, đoạt mấy trương tuần diễn tiền giấy, lén lút xin nghỉ ngơi, chạy đến cảm thụ bầu không khí.

Lúc đầu hắn là cảm thấy, không phải liền là cùng không sai biệt lắm truy tinh nam hài các cô gái chen một chút, nhìn một chút à.

Sự thật chứng minh, hắn thật là quá ngu tuổi còn rất trẻ.

Không phải sao, cuối cùng vẫn là cần nhờ Khương Daniel đến vớt người.

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi trực tiếp ở đây vụ trên băng ghế nhỏ ngồi xuống, rót nửa bình nhỏ trợ lý đưa tới nước khoáng.

Điện thoại vừa lúc sáng lên, Khương Daniel hẳn là còn tại bổ trang làm chuẩn bị, "Thế nào, Ung luật sư, ta nhân khí có phải là còn có thể?"

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống bình nước, tứ chi xụi lơ trên ghế, tâm trong lặng lẽ nói thầm, nào chỉ là còn có thể a, quả thực là muốn ồn ào chết người.

"Vẫn được, không tệ." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh một nhóm, khốc khốc hồi phục quá khứ, tóc mái đều bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp, thân thể dính tại trên ghế đẩu, không chút nào chịu di động.

Lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu liền mua chính là lội trong đêm bay thẳng chuyến bay, chưa nghĩ hành lý bởi vì thời tiết nguyên nhân còn thẻ tại Seoul.

Lấy không được cái rương hắn cũng không cách nào đi, ở phi trường chờ thời thất, đi theo một đống ăn mặc tựa như Khương Daniel fan hâm mộ tiểu nữ hài khốn cùng một chỗ, rất là đau đầu.

Ở giữa một cái nhìn hắn nửa ngày, tại hắn lần thứ năm giải tỏa điện thoại, ấn mở thôi đặc giao diện về sau, rốt cục đánh bạo cùng hắn đáp lời, "Xin hỏi ngươi cũng là Niel fan hâm mộ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hơi hồi hộp một chút, không biết trả lời thế nào, về đúng không, có chút không đủ chân thành, về không phải đâu, kia hoàn toàn chính là lừa gạt người.

Rõ ràng tiêm nha lợi chủy luật sư đại nhân, đối một cái tuổi quá trẻ tiểu nữ hài, phạm rất lớn khó.

"Xem như thế đi, ngày mai cũng muốn đi nhìn buổi hòa nhạc." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ ví tiền bên trong mấy trương phiếu, dứt khoát đem phức tạp vấn đề triệt để đơn giản hóa.

"Vậy là ngươi làm sao thích hắn a? Ta vẫn cảm thấy nam fan rất thần kỳ." Nàng nói xong, còn lại một loạt trên ghế dài nữ hài tử đều nâng lên mỏi mệt mắt, tò mò đối hắn dò xét.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là dáng dấp không phổ thông, đừng bảo là ăn nói, cách ăn mặc và khí chất, càng là lộ ra cùng bình thường mê đệ mê muội không hợp nhau.

"Cái này sao, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, Dạ Hàng máy bay không ngừng trượt, đem dòng người mang đến cái này nước lạ thổ địa, "Thích hắn mỗi cái bộ dáng."

Trước kia đủ loại đột nhiên ở trong đầu hắn thả gây ra dòng điện ảnh tới.

"Sân khấu bên trên ca hát khiêu vũ rất loá mắt, cùng fan hâm mộ nói chuyện thời điểm thật ấm áp, tham gia thời thượng hoạt động hoặc là chụp hoạ báo thời điểm rất khốc, giảng về đến trong nhà nuôi sủng vật cùng người nhà thời điểm, lại rất đơn thuần." Mê muội nhóm khát ngủ ánh mắt đều theo hắn ngữ điệu sáng lên, trên mặt một lần nữa nổi lên thanh xuân màu sắc, nhao nhao gật đầu phụ họa.

"Là cái rất đa dạng, rất người chân thật. Cũng không có cái kia cụ thể nháy mắt, chính là từng giờ từng phút địa, rất thích hắn." Không biết là ai dẫn đầu nho nhỏ vỗ tay, tới đưa mì tôm cùng nước trà hậu cần mặt đất đẩy cửa ra, một bộ kinh ngạc dáng vẻ, bị vây vào giữa Ung Thánh Hựu, không thể so mỗi lần thắng kiện thời điểm thần thái kém mảy may.

Bảy tám phần giày vò, Ung Thánh Hựu trừ bỏ bị động địa bại lộ hắn cái nào đó tiểu hào cho mọi người lẫn nhau phấn dùng bên ngoài, rốt cục tại ba giờ sáng hai mươi lăm phút, kéo lấy rương hành lý vào ở khách sạn.

Khương Daniel cùng hắn không có có thời gian chênh lệch, nhưng là hắn tin tức hắn cũng không dám cho cái đã đọc, sợ lộ ra điểm chân ngựa, bại lộ hành tung, gây nên hắn đặc thù chiếu cố vấn.

Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu lần này tới, chỉ là nghĩ thể hội một chút, làm phổ thông fan hâm mộ truy tinh cảm thụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút chọn giường, thu thập hành lý cũng quá gấp, thiếu mấy thứ quen thuộc vật chiếu cố vấn hắn ngủ say.

Buổi sáng đã là bó tay toàn tập, vội vàng hồi phục một chút Khương Daniel báo cáo chuẩn bị hành trình tin tức, còn theo thường lệ cho hắn cổ vũ động viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này thật đúng là không chỉ là cho Khương Daniel cổ vũ, cũng là đang vì mình cho một phần dũng khí.

Thành phố này lệ thuộc nhiệt đới, hoa quả đều là ngọt lại sung mãn, vĩnh viễn làm quý. Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống lầu tiệc đứng sảnh, đầu tiên gọi một phần ê ẩm cay nơi đó bột gạo khai vị, nước trái cây những này càng là uống không đủ, cũng không sợ đau bụng, đồng dạng đánh một chén , dựa theo nhan sắc trình tự cất kỹ, chờ lấy ăn xong từng ngụm uống.

Chưa muốn chờ máy nướng bánh bên trong bánh mì nướng phiến nhảy lúc đi ra, phía sau lưng đột nhiên bị bỗng nhiên một chụp, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là có chút có tật giật mình, mồ hôi lạnh đều dọa ra, chậm rãi quay đầu nhìn một cái, mới phát hiện là đêm qua đám kia nữ hài bên trong một cái, mới tìm về một điểm tinh thần đầu, hư hư nổi lên một cái lễ phép mỉm cười.

"Ngươi chờ chút làm sao đi trận quán?" Đối phương ném ra ngoài cái khó như vậy vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là không có cân nhắc qua, lại nói buổi hòa nhạc không phải ban đêm sao, hắn còn dự định làm SPA ngủ tiếp cái ngủ trưa lại đi qua đâu.

"Ta? Gọi cái xe đi qua đi, không vội." Nữ hài khẩn trương buông xuống đổ đầy dưa hấu cùng quả xoài, quả sổ bàn ăn, đối hắn thấm thía nói, "Đón xe đi, ngươi biết đón xe tới bao nhiêu tiền không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nàng cái này bộ dáng nghiêm túc hù đến, bánh mì cũng quên lấy, chờ lấy nàng tiếp tục giáo dục, "Chúng ta liều phòng một đêm tiền phòng liền không có a! Tất cả tiền, chúng ta tất cả tiền, đều phải để lại cho Khương Daniel!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cũng không có gì sai, tiền của hắn là muốn cho Khương Daniel hoa, mặc dù Khương Daniel tiền cũng là muốn cho hắn hoa.

Hắn là trường hợp đặc biệt a, hắn đem bánh mì phiến lấy ra, lại đẩy một mảnh đi vào.

"Vậy các ngươi mấy điểm quá khứ?" Nữ hài rút qua hắn trong mâm nướng đến khô vàng khối kia bánh mì, cắn xuống một miệng lớn, giòn giòn mà vang lên.

"Càng sớm càng tốt a, ngươi bữa sáng ăn no một điểm, buổi chiều nhưng còn có rất nhiều việc phải bận rộn đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng buồn bực, buổi trưa cơm cũng không ăn, đón xe cũng không nhường, đây rốt cuộc là buổi hòa nhạc, hay là pháp trường a.

"Còn thất thần làm gì, còn không mau ăn nhiều một chút lấy thêm điểm." Nhỏ trên mặt cô gái đã là mười phần tinh xảo trang, liền ngay cả lông mi dưới đáy đều dán mấy hàng lóe sáng sáng trang trí vật, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xem nhà của mình cư phục, cảm thấy rất thấy thẹn đối với tự phong Khương Daniel thứ nhất kỹ nữ.

"Ta có thể hỏi một chút. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại hiếu kì, các nàng làm cho vô cùng lo lắng là muốn làm gì, lại đưa phiến nướng xong bánh mì nướng quá khứ, mang một ít lấy lòng thần khí.

"Chúng ta ngồi gần cửa sổ bàn kia, ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì đều có thể tới." Nữ hài lại ôm lấy tràn đầy hai cái mâm lớn, đem cuối cùng một ngụm bánh mì nhét vào miệng bên trong, son môi đều một điểm không có cọ rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tự nhiên sinh ra một loại bội phục.

"Cho nên nói, buổi chiều còn muốn đi xếp hàng mua xung quanh?" Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nhìn xem vô số kiện in Khương Daniel tấm kia quen thuộc mặt vật, cảm giác trong nhà phảng phất có rất nhiều, hắn bình thường cũng làm vật vô dụng xử lý, một mạch phóng tới gian tạp vật trong ngăn tủ, chất đống, không có cảm thấy trân quý cỡ nào.

"Đúng a, kỳ thật ta đã sớm muốn hỏi ngươi, " đối bàn có vị thủy tinh móng tay hận không thể muốn dài quá ngón tay cô nương ngẩng mặt, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, "Trên người ngươi cái này áo thun là năm ngoái Busan tuần diễn đứng bản số lượng có hạn, chỉ phát hành mấy trăm kiện, ngươi là thế nào cướp được a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không ngừng kêu khổ, hắn chỉ coi là kiện ngực ấn có KD hai cái màu đen in hoa chữ cái áo ngủ, không nghĩ tới còn trân quý như vậy, cho người ta nhận ra đều không tốt giải thích.

"Có người bằng hữu vừa vặn xếp tới, biết ta cũng thích liền mang cho ta một kiện."

Nhưng thật ra là có cái nam nhân vừa vặn ngủ đến ta, biết ta thích mặc hắn áo ngủ liền lưu cho ta rất nhiều kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ nghiêm túc, nói đến thuần lương vô hại.

Đối diện nữ hài tử đột nhiên đâm cái lặn xuống nước, móng tay đều nhanh ôm lấy cổ tay của hắn, cơ hồ chính là hướng hắn nhào tới, "Ô ô ô, kia bằng hữu của ngươi lần sau đi xếp hàng có thể hay không kêu lên ta a, ta thật rất muốn cái này a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau co lại hai lần, lúng túng gạt ra cái giết người cười cho, "Được rồi, ta lần sau nhất định khiến bằng hữu của ta nhiều mua mấy món."

Liền cái rắm đấy, toàn cầu độc nhất vô nhị, chỉ này một kiện, được không.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt hai thanh bị Khương Daniel ngực lớn chống có chút biến hình cổ áo, đem xương quai xanh tận khả năng nhiều, lũng đến vải áo bên trong.

"Ai nha, cái này đứng tử đứng tỷ hôm nay cũng muốn đi ài!" Lại một cái nhuộm xem xét liền rất đau nhan sắc lông nữ hài vứt xuống cái nĩa, đối đám người kêu lên sợ hãi.

"Cái gì cái gì, cái gì cái gì, cho ta xem một chút, nhanh cho ta xem một chút!" Trừ Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại hút nước dưa hấu, tất cả mọi người áp tới, mười phần nghiêm túc dò xét điện thoại di động của nàng màn hình.

"Oa, nhà các nàng đồ siêu cấp thần, lần trước tiếp ứng tàu điện ngầm bài ta còn đi chứng nhận nữa nha!" Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng biết cái kia đứng tử, chí ít đồ phong cách cùng danh tự hắn còn coi là quen thuộc.

"A..., ngươi buổi chiều nhưng nhất định phải đi a, bỏ lỡ liền không có á!" Mới tiểu muội muội cũng thật sự là không biết lớn nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu không có tự giới thiệu, nàng liền không nhìn tuổi tác chênh lệch.

"Tốt, tốt a." Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng một chút mình trang phục chính thức một thân chen tại trong biển người mênh mông , chờ đợi lấy đội ngũ phía trước phát ra một đầu tay bức, không khỏi vì đó cảm thấy rất buồn cười.

Cơm tất, Ung Thánh Hựu như một làn khói thoát đi đám kia tiểu nữ hài cùng đằng sau đẩy đi tới, số lớn số lớn rất giống các nàng người bầy.

Hắn ăn no, cơm choáng, phải ngủ cái hấp lại, bàn lại cái khác.

Này sẽ cương thi đồng dạng Khương Daniel cái khác đám fan hâm mộ, đã bổ xong trang, thu thập xong, kiểm tra xong buổi chiều yếu lĩnh tiếp ứng tập hợp, chuẩn bị liều xe đi trận quán phơi nắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn sờ sờ khó được nâng lên cái bụng, đưa di động điều đến yên lặng, đàng hoàng nằm lên giường, gian phòng bên trong điểm nhàn nhạt trái bưởi hương, rất có nghỉ phép không khí.

Khương Daniel chỗ nào đều có thể nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không vội.

Có lẽ là một đoạn này công việc thực tại quá mệt mỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nằm xuống đến liền ngủ rất lâu, đều buổi chiều ba bốn điểm, mới mông lung chống đỡ tay ngồi dậy.

Mắt nhìn điện thoại, trừ Khương Daniel phát mấy tấm hình, cái gì cũng không có, còn tốt.

Khương Daniel hẳn là đã ở phía sau đài, hộp cơm bên trên thiếp giấy, mới đổi phối sức còn có tiết mục đơn, đều chụp cho hắn nhìn.

Hắn miễn cưỡng hồi phục cái biết, trong lòng âm thầm mong đợi.

Cùng vạn người cùng hưởng Khương Daniel, nên là phi thường thần kỳ thể nghiệm đi.

Khả năng khách sạn WIFI có chút ngăn chặn, thôi đặc pm mới từng câu bắn ra đến, Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình kêu lên, vội vàng từ trên giường ngồi dậy, kéo màn cửa sổ ra, để nhiệt đới ánh nắng nhóm lửa trong phòng u ám khí áp.

"Ngươi tới chỗ đó á! Ngươi không sắp xếp quan xung quanh sao?" Cùng loại mấy đầu là một hai điểm thời điểm gửi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa ngủ, tự nhiên không có cách nào nhìn thấy.

"Ngươi là khu vực nào, ngươi còn chưa tới sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng buồn bực, diễn xuất không liền theo chiếu mệnh giá thời gian đến liền tốt sao, làm sao còn muốn sớm lâu như vậy? Làm cho cùng trước khi chiến đấu dự bị đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu qua loa hồi phục cái khu vực, đối phương càng là phát tới mấy trương Khương Daniel giật nảy cả mình biểu lộ bao, hắn càng là không nghĩ ra.

Tiểu nữ hài hiển nhiên rất gấp, một đầu lời giống vậy cho hắn phát nhiều lần, "Ngươi đều phải bỏ lỡ diễn tập thời gian có được hay không, ngươi khu vực này là có thể nhìn diễn tập! Mau tới đây nha!"

Không dối gạt người nói, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ăn thêm chút nữa khách sạn món ăn cao cấp lại chậm ung dung quá khứ, bị loại này vội vàng bầu không khí chỗ cổ động, cũng vội vàng hấp tấp thu thập tùy thân cõng bọc nhỏ, từ cửa khách sạn chiêu chiếc xe, vô cùng lo lắng hướng trận quán bay.

Hắn nơi nào thấy qua tình cảnh lớn như vậy, trông thấy đen nghịt đám người chỉ muốn ngất.

Đừng bảo là hai bên đường phố vô biên vô hạn Khương Daniel áp phích ôn hoà kéo bảo, lái xe túi tầm vài vòng, dùng sứt sẹo tiếng Anh hỏi thật lâu, đến cùng là ngay cả đem hắn để ở nơi đâu cũng không biết.

Hắn cũng không biết, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao lại biết?

Tùy ý chỉ cái xem ra thuận mắt nơi hẻo lánh, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên xe nhảy xuống, tỉ mỉ bắt đầu quan sát trận quán tới. Nhìn một chút phiếu, lại nhìn một chút trận quán phân bố sơ đồ, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra cửa thủy tinh, quyết định vẫn là hỏi một chút.

Đáng thương Ung luật sư xui xẻo truy tinh sinh hoạt, như vậy bắt đầu.

Diễn tập thời gian trễ không nói, còn sai lầm tiến vào đối diện khu vực, chờ nhân viên công tác rốt cục phát hiện đồng thời cùng hắn câu thông sau khi thành công, vốn là lác đác không có mấy diễn tập thời gian đã nhưng đã kết thúc.

Buồn cười liền buồn cười tại, Khương Daniel cho hắn phát, bắt đầu diễn tập, hắn còn khốn trong đám người cùng nhân viên công tác khoa tay múa chân, Khương Daniel lại cho hắn phát, diễn tập kết thúc, hắn đã bị trường hợp đặc biệt từ tương phản khu vực bên trong mang ra, chờ lấy hai lần ra trận kiểm an.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại làm vừa khát vừa mệt mỏi, thực tại không hiểu rõ những này truy tinh nam hài nữ hài đến cùng là thế nào phân rõ những này khuôn sáo, hắn xa xa xa xa trông thấy một chỗ quán cà phê, chuẩn bị lần nữa vào sân trước đó đi trước ngồi một chút.

Lại cho phụ trách hắn nhân viên công tác cản lại, cái này tiếng Anh nói đến còn không có trở ngại, đại khái ý tứ chính là nói, lập tức bắt đầu xếp hàng, theo trình tự ra trận, để hắn không muốn trì hoãn thời gian quá dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên sẽ không để ý nhiều như vậy, lung tung khoát khoát tay, tùy tâm ý đi.

Tiệm ăn bên trong menu đơn điệu, giá cả còn đắt hơn phải làm người nhức đầu, Ung luật sư yên lặng cầm cái sách nhỏ nhớ kỹ, loại này trữ hàng đầu cơ tích trữ ác liệt hành vi.

Không sai biệt lắm thưa thớt đám người toàn đi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu mới không nhanh không chậm kiểm an ra trận, không đợi hắn thấy rõ ràng phiếu bên trên hào đoạn, phía trước nhất một khu đội ngũ lại đột nhiên dời động, hướng phía dưới lao xuống, hắn cũng không hiểu đi theo ở giữa nào đó một đội loạn xạ truy kích.

Chạy không đầy một lát, Ung luật sư ngồi lâu bất động thân thể liền có phản ứng, trắng bệch nghiêm mặt, trong lòng oán trách lên Khương Daniel đến, thấy thế nào trận hắn diễn xuất, từng cái đều muốn mệt mỏi gần chết, cái này cũng không hợp lý!

Rốt cục xông đi vào trận quán, trên lan can trước mấy hàng đã đều là thề sống chết bảo vệ lĩnh biểu tình đám người, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm cái dựa vào vị trí giữa, chậm rãi ngồi xếp bằng tại để dưới đất cặp công văn phía trên.

Đưa tay xem đồng hồ, khoảng cách diễn xuất bắt đầu rõ ràng, rõ ràng liền còn có thật lâu, thật lâu a, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật muốn uống rượu cửa hàng gian kia phòng ăn canh, này sẽ cũng hãm sâu biển người, trừ ngẫm lại, cái gì cũng làm không được.

Đại khái nửa giờ tả hữu, người phía sau bầy tới càng ngày càng nhiều, còn có người cách đống người để Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, nói hắn ngồi phi thường cản người.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu mệt mỏi cực kì, chẳng muốn lý luận, lại xem xét chung quanh mấy cái đều là đang ngồi, dựa vào cái gì hắn làm dáng dấp đẹp mắt thứ nhất kỹ nữ liền muốn bị huấn a, nghề nghiệp bản năng đi lên, đứng vững gót chân liền nghĩ đỗi trở về.

Chưa nghĩ hắn vừa vừa đứng lên đến, bao cũng còn không có đỡ lấy, người phía sau tường liền nhanh chóng dính sát, lấp đầy hắn vừa trống đi nhất điểm không gian, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sắp bị to lớn lực trùng kích cho chùy tới đất bên trên, lập tức cảm thấy cả kinh im lặng, động lên thoát thân suy nghĩ.

Nguyên lai chủ động dùng tiền thấy bạn trai, là một loại liều mạng thể nghiệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng nâng lên cánh tay, lật một chút, trong điện thoại di động hay là có Khương Daniel bên người nhân viên công tác phương thức liên lạc, hắn an ủi một chút mình, nghĩ đến thực tại có chuyện gì, hắn vẫn có thể còn sống xuyên qua đầm lầy.

Không khỏi cảm giác trên thân trên lưng thịt người gánh vác nhẹ không ít, dù là chen lấn rất náo nhiệt, cũng không có khó chịu như vậy.

Cho dù Ung luật sư lại đa mưu túc trí, trí tuệ qua người, cũng không có tính tới buổi hòa nhạc sau khi bắt đầu, thực tại quá mức chen chúc, ca khúc thứ nhất kết thúc về sau hắn liền nghĩ phát điện thoại quá khứ, chưa nghĩ thứ ba bài hát cũng bắt đầu, điện thoại cũng còn không có móc ra.

Khương Daniel một đi tới, sự tình liền náo càng lớn, lúc đầu hắn là nghĩ nhón chân lên toa động một cái túi, tốt đưa di động móc ra, như thế chỉ nửa bước không gian cũng đều bị chiếm hết, cả người hắn cơ hồ liền muốn đằng không, phía sau còn tại hướng về thân thể hắn thiếp, sầu phải Ung Thánh Hựu không có chỗ đặt chân.

Tốt tại nhỏ trợ lý ở giữa VCR thời điểm, xuống tới cho Khương Daniel chụp fan hâm mộ tiếp ứng đánh vần, thật xa đã nhìn thấy một người vặn ba cho đỗi tại trong hố, cảm giác cùng chung quanh điên cuồng không khí không hợp nhau.

Cảm thấy cảm thấy buồn cười, còn tưởng rằng là bồi bạn gái đến, nhìn nhiều nhìn mấy lần, còn muốn cho Khương Daniel chụp được đến, kết quả người vừa nhấc mặt, được, đây không phải vậy ai à.

Cái này còn nhiều hơn thua thiệt Khương Daniel mỗi ngày tại nhà xe cùng hậu trường điên cuồng phát ra Ung Thánh Hựu lần trước khiếu oan đàm tiết mục video. Hắn là ăn cơm cũng nhìn trang điểm cũng nhìn, sợ lui tới người không đem hắn cùng ở trong đó nói người dò số chỗ ngồi.

Nhỏ trợ lý vụng trộm lui về hậu trường, Khương Daniel còn tại đối chế tác quan phương DVD camera nghiêm túc biểu đạt đối fan hâm mộ cảm tạ, chờ trong chốc lát, dưới tay ca mở màn còn có hai phút ngay miệng, "Đoán ta vừa rồi ra ngoài nhìn thấy ai đến rồi?"

Khương Daniel xem thường kiểm tra một chút áo sơmi nút thắt phải chăng chắc chắn, lại vẩy hai thanh tóc mái, "Nói cho ngươi rất nhiều minh tinh đều thầm mến ta á! Đến xem trận buổi hòa nhạc cũng không ly kỳ á!"

Nhỏ trợ lý cũng rất xấu, đem hắn từ phía sau đài đẩy lên đi, sắp đạn bên trên sân khấu một nháy mắt, rống to một câu, "Nhìn xem chính giữa khu vực kia, nói không chừng có Ung luật sư đâu!"

Thế là đằng sau mấy bài hát fan hâm mộ cùng quay phim đều có một cái nghi vấn, Khương Daniel cái này vụt sáng vụt sáng mắt to, đang tìm cái gì đâu? Làm sao cơm vung cùng bá đồng dạng, đem người sóng từ một bên vuốt đến một bên khác, lại từ trước tính toán đến về sau, khống chế phương hướng yêu cầu cực nghiêm cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại một chút hắn thấy, là hướng về phía bọn hắn khu vực này phất tay, Khương Daniel lại đem híp mắt lại đến, như nhặt được chí bảo ánh mắt lại gây nên trong tràng sôi trào, chẳng lẽ hắn là coi trọng kia khu vực viết, Khương Daniel cưới ta đi đèn bài?

Cái này phải thêm cho tới hôm nay lời cuối sách bên trong đi, mỗi nữ hài đều nghĩ như vậy.

Xem ra sau này có thể viết điểm càng quá phận đồ vật, hay là mỗi nữ hài tiếng lòng.

Lại đến chính là Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt hạnh phúc ngồi tại sân khấu một bên, tầm mắt cực giai nơi hẻo lánh nhỏ yên lặng nhìn xem màn hình.

"Lại đến chứ?" Nhỏ trợ lý giúp hắn đem trên quần áo dính giấy hoa phật xuống tới, đếm lấy Khương Daniel còn có mấy bài hát.

Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi trắng hếu tay vô lực từ trong túi quần móc ra còn lại mấy trận phiếu, "Không, không, không được đi, ai muốn nhìn để ai tới đi."

"Nam nhân của ngươi hỏi muốn hay không đổi sau mấy ngày vé ngồi cho ngươi?" Khương Daniel khẳng định là biết, miễn không một trận chế giễu, Ung Thánh Hựu từ ghế thượng, hạ hãm phải càng sâu, một điểm không có cảm thấy xưng hô thế này không hài hòa.

"Ta muốn tới lời nói, cái này cái ghế có thể hay không cho ta ngồi a." Kỳ thật đây là tổng âm thanh khống hay là tổng đạo diễn ghế, toàn trường cũng cứ như vậy một thanh, công tác tổ cũng còn tại buồn bực, là ai như thế lớn mặt mũi, loại này bài diện nghênh tới.

"Không có chuyện, Khương Daniel trên đùi thần tịch, chỉ sợ là đều có thể cho ngươi ngồi." Lại không phải không có ngồi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nhỏ giọng lầm bầm.

"Ta có thể hỏi lại một sự kiện sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới thôi đặc bên trên lẫn nhau phấn các bé tiểu muội muội, cảm thấy có chút áy náy.

"Sắp xếp quan tuần có thể hay không cho ta chen ngang a?" Nhỏ trợ lý cười điên, làm sao lại có người có được người còn yếu nhân xung quanh a.

"Không phải, chính là ta có mấy cái bằng hữu muốn." Ờ, Ung luật sư còn có cơm vòng tỷ muội, càng buồn cười hơn.

"Phân biệt muốn mấy phần, tuần diễn kết thúc trước đó chuẩn bị cho ngươi tốt." Không được, tương lai lão bản phu nhân vẫn là muốn quen một chút, Khương Daniel hiển nhiên sẽ không quản tiền, về sau có thể là vị này cho ta phát tiền lương.

"Ngươi chờ một chút, ta ban đêm hỏi một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đối nàng cười lên, thần sắc hàm súc, so trận đèn còn muốn rộng thoáng.

"Đi thôi, " nhỏ trợ lý bắt đầu có chút minh Bạch lão bản là nhặt được bảo bối gì, "Nhanh kết thúc."

Khương Daniel lúc trước phát một đầu còn tại trên màn hình điện thoại di động lấp lóe, "Hắn không muốn động liền để hắn đừng nhúc nhích, ta đi tìm hắn."

"Làm sao tới rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu gặp qua hắn thoát phải trống trơn rất nhiều lần, mặc đẹp trai như vậy sân khấu trang phục, Microphone đều không có hái, còn là lần đầu tiên.

"Không thể tới sao?" Khương Daniel đưa tay tại làm dính tai nghe trong suốt băng dán, hạ thủ không tính rất nhẹ, có chút gấp.

"Hiện trường truy tinh có khổ hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh rụng ngón tay của hắn, một chút xíu giúp hắn xé.

"Có một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ, hiện tại chôn ngực quá khứ, trên thân sẽ có hay không có hương vị, liền đứng ở bên cạnh không tới gần.

"Đồ ngốc." Khương Daniel đem hắn thuận cái ót ấn vào trong ngực, nhẹ nhẹ xoa hắn phần gáy.

Nhỏ trợ lý đang kiểm tra xung quanh dư lượng tình huống, quyết định trước đồng dạng lưu cái mười phần lại nói, bởi vì, nàng cũng không biết lão bản hôm nay tháo trang sức muốn thu thập đến mấy điểm rồi.

Lúc đầu đâu, Khương Daniel vụ án này không phải Ung Thánh Hựu chủ công lĩnh vực.

Cũng chưa nói tới cái gì không phải hắn không thể nghiêm túc tính, vẻn vẹn dính đến bản quyền vấn đề thông lệ đi cái đi ngang qua sân khấu, liên tràng hợp đều là nửa công khai.

Bất quá Khương Daniel là nhân vật công chúng, sự tình lần này tính chất cũng tương đối ác liệt, dẫn tới đại chúng chú ý độ cũng là chuyện sớm hay muộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu các đồng nghiệp cũng là đánh mười hai vạn phần tinh thần đang cùng vụ án này, hoàn toàn lấy bảo hộ Khương Daniel quyền lợi vi thượng, mười phần chắc chín cũng không phải chỉ là nói suông.

Mở phiên toà còn có 1-2 tuần, vật liệu cùng đội hình đã hoàn toàn an bài thỏa cầm cố, Ung Thánh Hựu giải quyết việc chung, đem Khương Daniel gọi vào sở sự vụ đến, mở cái hội nghị.

Một đoàn người cái gì chi tiết đều quyết định, Khương Daniel biểu lộ cũng đầy đủ sáng tỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính tổ chức lấy tan họp sau đi chỗ nào khao một chút mọi người, chính giữa kim chủ người ủy thác Khương Daniel lại mở miệng, giống như là suy nghĩ thật lâu không thể không nói, "Nhưng là, ta rất muốn nhìn ngươi, vì ta công việc."

Nửa gian phòng họp đều không nói một lời thu dọn đồ đạc chạy trốn.

Còn uống gì trà, ăn cái gì bồ thức trứng thát, bảo mệnh quan trọng a uy.

Còn lại nửa gian là phụ trách Khương Daniel tình tiết vụ án tiểu tổ, từng cái đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt giao tiếp tư liệu, định chính là, cái này đại phiền toái hay là từ ngươi thu thập đi.

Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy luật sư nhóm đều nhịp động tác rất mới lạ, thừa dịp người đều đi, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại dùng ngón tay cái xoa bóp huyệt Thái Dương, "Ung Ung, ta vụ án này rất khó xử lý sao, thực tại không được, thì thôi?"

"Mở phiên toà trước đó ngươi đều ngủ khách phòng. Giường cũng mình trải." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy một bản thời đại học học bản quyền pháp, đẩy ra ký hiệu bút cái nắp.

"Ta cam đoan bất loạn động, không muốn chia phòng ngủ mà!" Khương Daniel trong lòng mù vui, ngoài miệng còn đang làm nũng.

"Khách! Phòng! Ngủ!" Ung Thánh Hựu ném bản hộ khách tư liệu quá khứ nện hắn, lít nha lít nhít nhỏ chữ đều là Khương Daniel cuộc đời sự tích.

"Ta trương này đăng ký chiếu còn có chút soái a, " Khương Daniel nhặt lên lật xem, "Bất quá, tình cảm tình trạng tại sao là trống không a!" Ung Thánh Hựu lông mày thình thịch đang nhảy.

"Tình huống cùng bản án thụ lí không quan hệ, có thể bỏ qua không tính." Nhìn ba lần cùng một đi, trước mắt đều là Khương Daniel nhảy tới nhảy lui cái bóng, không được, muốn đuổi người.

Cuối cùng không biết ai, tại tình cảm tình trạng kia cách, dùng bút máy nặng nề mà viết lên, lúc này đã chiếm, bốn cái để người không nghĩ ra chữ lớn.

Hôm nay trận này toà án thẩm vấn rất có ý tứ, chủ quan toà vẫn còn muốn tìm nguyên cáo muốn cái kí tên tới, nữ nhi nghe nói thật thích hắn.

Kết quả một trận thẩm xong, phát hiện hắn là cái kẻ ngu đến, gọi mấy lần danh tự đều không để ý người, đau lòng lên đần độn đi theo phía sau hắn chạy nữ nhi cùng nàng kia bạn học một lớp đến.

Ngươi hỏi chủ luật sư biện hộ Ung Thánh Hựu a?

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn cho Khương Daniel an bài há miệng nước khăn, lau một chút được không!

A, tương lai về sau, nhàm chán, đơn điệu, không có người yêu, chỗ làm việc sinh hoạt a.

Vớt:

1\. Cảm giác đến phát chán cũng đừng mắng ta, ta thật vậy sai. Bản này thủ sát tấm màn đen cho ôn nhu thiện lương nhỏ J lão sư!

Cùng đinh lão sư nói chuyện phiếm, nói cái series này là ta biển chữ vàng, không có đồ vật viết liền lấy ra đến làm làm, kết quả cũng bị ta xxj hành văn một chút xíu hủy, là mụ mụ có lỗi với các ngươi!

2\. Tranh thủ ngày càng đến xuất đạo ngày, lương tâm đột nhiên mọc trở lại. Hắc hắc hắc, các ngươi đoán ta ngày mai viết cái gì!

3\. Rút thưởng coi trọng một đầu, đặt câu hỏi rương chỗ này, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, trả lời sẽ thả tại @TanzakuStars.

4,122 duyệt

『 Dan Ung 』 yêu đương ăn dấm không có những vật này không thể được

#ooc dự cảnh

# Khương star x Ung luật sư đã lâu không gặp rồi

# tiền văn mời điểm đầu óc TV sinh nhật chỗ làm việc đến tiếp sau mời điểm yêu đương

# hi vọng trên Địa Cầu sau cùng vui vẻ năm mẹ Thiên Thiên vui vẻ!

Tại hắn cùng Khương Daniel đoạn này tình yêu ngay từ đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu tự tin cho rằng.

Không đúng, là Ung Thánh Hựu tự phụ cho rằng.

Kỳ thật cũng không là,là Ung Thánh Hựu tự mãn cảm thấy.

Không không không, hay là thay cái từ đi.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ vững tin, hắn mới không có lòng ham chiếm hữu loại vật này.

Hắn đối các thức tình cảm năng lực nhận biết, tại gặp được Khương Daniel trước đó cùng về sau, cũng đều là đồng dạng.

Hiện tại hắn phát hiện hắn sai. Mười phần sai.

Bởi vì trong lòng hắn đối Khương Daniel tình cảm cùng trong đầu hắn những cái kia pháp luật pháp quy khác biệt, cũng cùng trong nhà ngăn tủ cái kia một ô chỉ có thể thả tơ chất áo ngủ, cái kia một ô chỉ có thể thả tất vải tử không giống. Căn bản không có cách nào hợp lý khống chế, cũng không thể phân loại, hắn cho tới bây giờ, đều không thể tìm tới cái kia, có thể kềm chế bộ ngực hắn yêu thương mãnh liệt chốt mở nút bấm.

Hắn lâm vào tình yêu mang tới điên cuồng hỗn độn, nghĩ tới Khương Daniel cùng hắn có thể có tương lai, tư duy lại lần nữa trở nên thanh tỉnh, nhưng loại trạng thái này là mông lung, hắn thậm chí không cách nào xác thực dùng ngôn ngữ hình dung, thế là hắn kết thúc tại si ngốc say mê.

Say mà không biết.

Hắn có thể lý tính tiếp nhận cùng vạn người chia sẻ múa trên đài Khương Daniel, lại không cách nào tuỳ tiện tha thứ trong lòng nổi lên chua xót bọt khí không ngừng bốc lên. So với tình yêu cuồng nhiệt sơ kỳ ngọt ngào phương đường rơi vào lóe màu nâu đậm quang trạch cà phê nóng bên trong, hắn hiện tại càng giống một viên ngâm đằng phiến ngã tiến nước ấm, vừa nghĩ tới Khương Daniel liền sẽ tư tư phát ra tiếng vang.

Lại chỉ là bởi vì nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đang làm việc khe hở gửi tới hiện trường ảnh chụp.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại máy vi tính làm việc bên trên điểm tiến web portal quen thuộc lục sắc lục soát khung, nghĩ thẩm tra một chút hắn hiện tại đến cùng tại mắc bệnh gì.

Trông thấy bạn trai cùng nhân viên công tác cùng một chỗ mấy chữ còn không có đánh xong, hắn mới nhớ tới sở sự vụ mạng nội bộ trên căn bản không được ngoại bộ mạng lưới, làm không cẩn thận đợi chút nữa toàn bộ công tác tổ, đều nhìn thấy hắn đang tra tuân cái gì xuẩn đồ vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuống quít án lấy về tay lái khung bên trong từng chữ từng chữ xóa phải sạch sẽ, mình lại mặc đọc một lần mình vừa mới dưới tình huống tâm phiền ý loạn đánh vấn đề, cảm thấy càng thêm không biết là nên tự giễu một cười hay giận đến không kềm chế được.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là về tới điện thoại di động bên trên lại lung tung ấn ấn, hay là tìm ra đáp án.

Cũng không có gì đặc biệt.

Không không không, ta không phải ép buộc chứng, bệnh đa nghi, hoặc là lòng ham chiếm hữu quá mạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu đem viết mấu chốt kia mấy dòng chữ nhìn chằm chằm đảo qua đi, từng mục một kiên quyết phủ định.

Ngay sau đó cuối cùng một hạng bốn chữ lớn đình trệ tại trong đầu hắn, không ngừng xoay quanh, lần tung ra lớn, khiến cho hắn không cách nào suy nghĩ, hô hấp khó khăn.

Ngươi. Tại. Ăn. Dấm.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía góc bàn quẳng rơi màn hình vẫn sáng điện thoại, phảng phất quẳng rơi một cái sắp đem sở sự vụ san thành bình địa bom hẹn giờ, màu đen hình chữ nhật ùng ục ục lăn tiến hắn một đống pháp luật văn kiện bên trong.

Hắn đem mặt hướng xuống vùi vào trùng điệp trong khuỷu tay, nghĩ cố gắng đem vừa mới nhìn thấy mấy chữ hoàn toàn biến mất.

Qua hai phút bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu Ung đại luật sư lại phảng phất hồi quang phản chiếu, bỗng nhiên từ lão bản trên ghế nhảy dựng lên, hai cánh tay ở trên bàn đồng tâm hiệp lực lung tung lay lấy điện thoại di động của hắn.

Đem dựa theo tháng cùng bản án thuộc tính chỉnh lý phải rõ ràng cặp văn kiện toàn làm cho loạn thất bát tao, hắn rốt cục một lần nữa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cho hắn phát kia mấy tấm hình.

Trên tấm ảnh là mặc tuyết trắng thiếp thân áo lông Khương Daniel tại quay chụp kiểu mới kính râm đại ngôn quảng cáo, màu vàng nâu đầu lông triều khí phồn thịnh, uể oải thần sắc, phối thêm một tay chống nạnh động tác, chỉ muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bay nhào qua, vào đầu này vỏ ngoài nóng hổi gấu bắc cực trong ngực, tại Khương Daniel tới kịp gỡ xuống kính râm, thấy rõ trên mặt hắn nghĩ hắn nghĩ đến khổ cáp cáp biểu lộ trước đó.

Nếu như Khương Daniel chỉ phát trương này thành phẩm chiếu liền tốt.

Vậy hắn liền có thể cùng phổ thông fan hâm mộ tiểu nữ hài đồng dạng, kỷ kỷ tra tra phóng đi nhãn hiệu quan phương ins tài khoản dưới đáy điểm tán nhắn lại, còn có thể phát một đống lớn bình thường đối Khương Daniel hắn cũng không lớn sẽ dùng đáng yêu emoji, hôn gió liên tiếp ái tâm, vỗ tay phối hợp chúc mừng nho nhỏ mũ dạ cùng dây lụa.

Vui vẻ, còn có thể lại xuống mấy đơn ủng hộ một chút hắn đại ngôn.

Khương Daniel cái này đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét, hết lần này tới lần khác còn cho hắn phát hai tấm phía sau màn quay chụp chiếu.

Lần này quay chụp kết cấu dị thường mới lạ, là lấy ngày xuân hoa cỏ tô điểm khung hình làm chủ yếu trang trí vật.

Khương Daniel đứng ở chính giữa, phối hợp kính râm bộ mặt đặc tả bày ra đủ loại biểu lộ cùng tư thế, trang phục cùng thương phẩm đơn điệu thuần sắc điểm gây mới mẻ thảm thực vật màu xanh biếc cùng đóa hoa đỏ tươi trắng nhạt, toàn bộ hình tượng vừa vặn lấy vui, ưu mỹ cực giản.

Duy nhất không được hoàn mỹ, chính là khung hình nhưng thật ra là nữ tính các nhân viên làm việc đồng loạt đứng tại Khương Daniel bên người giơ mới dọn xong, cắt tốt Lục La cùng nát lá cũng thế, tổng cộng đảo qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận tách ra đầu ngón tay đếm, có thể có bốn năm vị duỗi dài tay hỗ trợ.

Làm hắn lật qua lật lại, cái mũi cũng chua, khóe mắt cũng chua, nhưng không phải là oanh oanh yến yến vờn quanh bên trong, hồng quang đầy mặt, một mặt hưởng thụ Khương Daniel sao?

Mặc dù trên mặt đều đánh tốt gạch men, nhưng trong đó mấy vị dáng người ưu mỹ, dáng vẻ hào phóng quả thực không che giấu được. Kiểu tóc hay là là cái nam nhân đều gánh không được đen dài thẳng, ôm nâng hoa, một thân váy đen đứng tại Khương Daniel bên người, khí chất cũng không kém cỏi chút nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng còi báo động đại tác, cũng không phải không có lửa thì sao có khói.

Hắn có lòng tin Khương Daniel sẽ không ngấp nghé người khác, nhưng hắn không có lòng tin người khác sẽ sẽ không quá phận tham đồ cái gì cũng tốt, lung lay linh đang cảm giác liền sẽ hấp tấp đi theo chó xương cốt đi Khương Daniel.

Nhất là tại hắn hôm nay ăn mặc tựa như một con lông tóc bóng loáng, nghe lời dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn Samoyed a điều kiện tiên quyết.

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh thẳng mở khung chat chuẩn bị tìm từ một chút, thăm dò tính hỏi một chút Khương Daniel quay chụp trạng thái như thế nào, lại nhớ lại hắn nhất quán không hỏi loại vấn đề này, việc không ai quản lí ba không bồi, đột nhiên nhiệt tình cũng sẽ rất kỳ quái.

Cũng không thể kiên trì thừa nhận hắn ăn dấm sự thật này.

Ung luật sư tại toà án đã nói quá nhiều, văn kiện cùng dự luật cũng nhìn quá nhiều, bây giờ muốn mạnh đánh bị cuồng oanh loạn tạc sau tinh thần, biên tập một đầu bất động thanh sắc tin nhắn, lại làm không được.

Đầu kia Khương Daniel chính hạ hành trình, lái xe hướng sự vụ của hắn chỗ đuổi.

Nhìn xem hắn đã đọc chưa về giao diện nhìn thật lâu, Khương Daniel ủ rũ cúi đầu đưa di động nhét vào bảo mẫu xe chỗ ngồi trong khe, đối ngồi trước chuyên tâm lái xe người đại diện nói thầm.

"Ngươi nói tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, ta trọng yếu, hay là công việc trọng yếu?" Người đại diện cũng giống hắn điện thoại di động bên trên đã đọc chưa về khung chat, một mực chui vào an tĩnh trầm mặc.

Lại giãy dụa một phút.

Khương Daniel đưa tay cầm tới phía trước thành ghế sau thả điều khiển từ xa, mở ra xe tải TV.

Trên màn hình hay là Ung luật sư trước đó bên trên kia kỳ tiết mục, chỉ bất quá hắn tìm người làm tốt biên tập, một nửa hình tượng là hắn đang giảng, một nửa hình tượng là Ung luật sư. Hắn giảng một đoạn, Ung luật sư kia nửa bên cũng đi theo động, chiếu phim phối thêm hắn nói những lời kia.

Hắn hay là rất yêu hắn nha, cho dù hắn cảm thấy hắn tương đối yêu hắn công việc.

Ăn dấm nhận biết bước đầu tiên, liền đối phương công việc lĩnh vực đều nghĩ can thiệp, mỗi cái công việc đồng bạn đều rất khả nghi, mỗi đầu xoay người sang chỗ khác hồi phục công việc tin nhắn, email đều rất phá hư không khí.

Khương Daniel thích làm đột nhiên tập kích, trước khi đến thường thường không nói trước báo cáo chuẩn bị.

Có khi tới tốt lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn mệt mỏi lung lay sắp đổ, mềm nhũn một trương hình người trang giấy, có thể đem ngày sơ phục tại bộ ngực hắn một hồi lâu không nâng lên, gặp nạn phải dính người. Giống như trên thế giới này chỉ có hai người bọn họ tồn tại, giống như ngày đó chính là bọn hắn cái thứ nhất cùng chung lễ tình nhân.

Khương Daniel có đôi khi sẽ nghĩ đi xuống xe trực tiếp đi làm công thời gian cùng hắn làm việc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm rãi đem đầu lông lộn xộn, mượt mà nho nhỏ đầu từ hắn bên ngoài bao bên trong chui ra ngoài, trên chóp mũi lấy một điểm đỏ, trên hai gò má cũng tất cả đều là che ra ấm áp, ẩm ướt cộc cộc bổ sung một câu, còn ồm ồm, "Không muốn, đồng sự sẽ thấy."

"Nhìn thấy thì thế nào, không phải đều biết." Khương Daniel không tiếc rẻ biểu thị, thỉnh thoảng liền đưa một chút trà chiều, ngày lễ chào hỏi cái gì đến sở sự vụ, lấy tên đẹp Ung luật sư bình thường quá hung, tăng ca quá nhiều, phải cùng các đồng nghiệp làm tốt quan hệ nhân mạch.

"Đối ngươi ta lại không hung, về sau không quản được người." Ung Thánh Hựu tại sở sự vụ bên trong huấn làm hư hại bản án tổ viên, con mắt thế nhưng là nghe nói nhóm lửa Địa Ngục chi hỏa.

Nhưng hắn một có chút nghĩ đến Khương Daniel hàm tình mạch mạch cái gì cũng không làm, ngồi tại hắn đãi khách trên ghế sa lon hết sức chuyên chú nhìn chăm chú lên hắn ý nghĩ này, cũng chỉ nghĩ thành thành thật thật ngồi lên đầu gối của hắn, dùng bút máy đem tất cả văn kiện đều qua loa ký, cùng hắn về nhà đi ngủ.

Tình yêu cuồng nhiệt lầm nước, hỏng việc, lầm người.

Khương Daniel là vì cái này, mới thích thỉnh thoảng đến một chút đột nhiên tập kích.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát cáu áp suất thấp thời điểm ít, hắn gặp qua mấy lần cũng còn tốt, ứng phó được.

Hắn người này mạnh miệng mềm lòng, phải dỗ dành.

Theo lý mà nói, trên cơ bản toàn bộ sở sự vụ đều thiếu nợ Khương Daniel ân tình, vừa có tranh đến mặt đỏ cổ đỏ cục diện, Ung Thánh Hựu sập cửa tiến văn phòng khóa cửa, Khương Daniel một điện thoại bay qua, luôn có thể đem hắn móc ra tới.

Nói điểm mềm mại dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt, vẩy tới Ung Thánh Hựu tâm phiền ý loạn, lại thổi mấy cái ngứa một chút hôn, hắn càng nói không được đụng không muốn làm vị trí càng muốn lấy môi cùng đầu lưỡi đi thăm dò, để hắn hoàn toàn không có tinh lực đi sinh khí.

Đây là dò xét ban tuyệt hảo hưởng thụ.

Một tới hai đi, Khương Daniel cũng không đến nỗi âm thầm oán trách hồi lâu, công việc vật như vậy từ tình cảm trả giá đến thời gian tinh lực, đều quá độ chiếm cứ Ung Thánh Hựu, đem hắn tự thân bên cạnh cướp đi.

Xe ngừng đến sở sự vụ phía sau trong viện, ẩn nấp lại an toàn.

Khương Daniel vừa định cho Ung Thánh Hựu treo điện thoại, lại nghĩ tới hôm nay hiện trường đóng phim quảng cáo chủ tiếp ứng đưa tới định chế điểm tâm có bao nhiêu, kéo kéo tạp tạp đem rương phía sau đều chồng phải tràn đầy, không bằng hắn cầm xuống đi cho tăng ca các đồng nghiệp một điểm, cũng coi như tìm cho mình cái lóe sáng đăng tràng lý do.

Mũ khẩu trang một cái không rơi, trên sống mũi còn mang lấy hôm nay hiện trường đóng phim dùng qua, còn không có chính thức đưa ra thị trường đem bán kính râm, màu trắng áo len cổ áo cuốn lại che khuất hạ nửa gương mặt. Khương Daniel hai cánh tay xách đầy đóng gói tinh mỹ bánh ngọt, bộ pháp cấp tốc mà kiên định, hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu vị trí đi đến.

Sở sự vụ cửa sau gian phòng vượt qua đi đúng lúc là giữa thang máy, Khương Daniel quay đầu xác nhận một chút không ai theo đuôi, hứng thú bừng bừng đè xuống lên lầu nút bấm, bên miệng còn hừ phát lần này album mới cầm tới chủ đánh demo, kích động đi đến lấp lấy từ.

Bên trái một bên thang máy tới trước, đinh âm thanh một vang, cửa thang máy mở rộng, Khương Daniel phục mà ba chân bốn cẳng nhỏ chạy tới, cúi đầu liền hứng thú bừng bừng đi vào trong, thẳng đến đóng cửa nhìn đằng trước thấy khe cửa bên ngoài một đôi quen thuộc giày da màu đen, mới đè xuống mở cửa nút bấm, dò xét đường chéo kia bên cạnh, chính muốn đi ra thang máy hai nam nhân.

Một vị cơ hồ cùng hắn thân cao, màu da trắng nõn, ngũ quan duyên dáng, khí chất xuất chúng, cười lên con mắt có chút hất lên, cực giống giảo hoạt hồ ly, bờ môi một trương một hấp địa, tại đối một vị khác xem thường thì thầm nói gì đó.

Khương Daniel lần nữa bỗng nhiên đè xuống mở cửa nút bấm, dù cho đã đem trong tay một nửa túi xách toàn rơi trong thang máy trải trên mặt thảm cũng không lắm để ý, có chút quá thẳng vào, nhìn chằm chằm thang máy bên ngoài cửa nhỏ bên cạnh, chính tại phát sinh hết thảy.

Một vị khác rõ ràng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, phía trước một phút, hắn còn có thể vững tin, có thể sử dụng hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đến mang theo tên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn hiện tại, lại không có thể như vậy xác định.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phối hợp lấy lời nói của đối phương khẽ gật đầu, cười đến rất thật, khóe mắt cũng nhăn lại nhàn nhạt nếp uốn, không giống như là công việc đồng bạn, trên mặt khó được lóe không cần tận lực ẩn tàng, ôn nhu ánh sáng.

Hắn đã từng cố chấp coi là, chỉ thuộc về cùng hắn ở chung lúc Ung Thánh Hựu, mới có quang trạch.

Hắn tại cùng vị kia hồ ly tiên sinh cáo biệt, hắn thậm chí vươn tay chụp chụp hắn ống tay áo.

Bọn hắn đều mặc chính là dài khoản áo khoác, bên trong áo dệt kim hở cổ cách văn đều rất tương tự, Ung Thánh Hựu là bên trong hồng ngoại đen, vị kia là bên trong lam bên ngoài gạo, quần tây cùng giày da đều lộ ra xứng. Nếu như đối phương không phải hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cơ hồ muốn ở trong lòng đánh lên, xứng đôi cái này nhãn hiệu.

Hồ ly tiên sinh mở rộng vòng tay, như là cửu biệt trùng phùng cố nhân, hoặc là ở phi trường nhận điện thoại gặp nhau tình lữ, đối Ung Thánh Hựu đứng địa phương, triệu hoán hắn đáp lại.

Khương Daniel buông ra án lấy vẽ lấy hai cái phương hướng tương phản hình tam giác, biểu thị mở ra nút bấm đầu ngón tay , mặc cho thang máy nặng nề trầm muộn đại môn ở trước mắt khép lại.

Sau đó, hắn lại đem trên tay kia túi xách cũng ném tới trên mặt thảm, không để ý, ngồi liệt tại giam cầm không gian bên trong.

Hắn đến cùng là ra ngoài tuyệt đối tín nhiệm hay là ra ngoài ý đồ trốn tránh, mới giống như bay thoát đi hắn vốn nên hoàn chỉnh chứng kiến hết thảy hình tượng?

Hắn chỗ muốn trả ra đại giới chính là, tại hắn có dũng khí lên tiếng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu đây hết thảy chân tướng trước đó, vô số lần vô số lần trong đầu nhiều lần diễn lại cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu chưa thể tại hắn tận mắt chứng kiến phía dưới hoàn thành ôm, cũng vì chi an bài, xấu nhất xấu nhất kết cục.

Ăn dấm nhận biết bước thứ hai, liền đối phương thân nhân bằng hữu cũng tin không nổi, mỗi cái ngày xưa đồng môn đều rất cực kỳ hâm mộ, mỗi lần không mang mình có mặt tụ hội trường hợp, ôn chuyện bữa tiệc, đều rất thương tổn tình cảm cơ sở.

Cửa thang máy lần nữa mở ra thời điểm, Khương Daniel lại khôi phục lại thường ngày sung sướng hoạt bát trong trạng thái đến, nhấc lên cổ áo, chỉ lộ ra kính râm che chắn phía dưới như ẩn như hiện hai mắt, giả thần giả quỷ đem một đống túi xách đút cho Ung Thánh Hựu tổ viên, lại thần thần bí bí nháy mắt ra hiệu hỏi hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ở nơi nào, lúc nào sẽ tới.

Tên này tổ viên là mới tới, còn đang gọi Ung Thánh Hựu lão sư, hiển nhiên còn không có được cho phép trực tiếp lấy Ung luật sư dạng này đồng sự chi danh tương xứng.

"Ung lão sư xuống dưới đưa Hoàng lão sư." Khương Daniel thần kinh cấp tốc mẫn cảm, như là trong biển sâu gặp được đen tối, đột nhiên đánh lấy đèn chiếu sáng con đường phía trước đèn lồng cá, cái này Hoàng lão sư đến cùng là ai, trước đó làm sao hoàn toàn không có nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đề cập qua.

"Hoàng lão sư, đến làm chuyện gì a?" Hắn lại không chịu rụt rè, không muốn thừa nhận hắn hoàn toàn không biết chuyện của người này thực, dù thấy người, không nghe thấy việc.

"Gần nhất hai chỗ sở sự vụ có liên hợp bản án, Hoàng lão sư tới làm bàn bạc dính liền." Học đồ cười híp mắt cho Khương Daniel ngược lại tốt nước, hoàn toàn không biết hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong văn phòng có cái chuyên dụng chén nước.

"Khổ cực như vậy a, đại khái tiếp tục bao lâu a?" Khương Daniel hỏi ra âm thanh đến lại bắt đầu thấp thỏm , bình thường gia thuộc, có phải là đều không hỏi nhiều như vậy?

"Đoán chừng còn có chừng hai tháng đi, bản án còn chưa bắt đầu, kết thúc công việc khả năng còn muốn càng lâu." Khương Daniel đem mặc trên người rộng rãi quần dài giội phải thấm ướt, liền dùng vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu học đồ đưa cho hắn ly kia nước.

Hai người còn muốn sớm chiều ở chung lâu như vậy, đừng nói hắn không biết, coi như hắn hiện tại biết, Ung luật sư cùng hắn ổn định tình cảm, chỉ sợ cũng dữ nhiều lành ít a!

Khương Daniel ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng da trên ghế sa lon, trên thân còn ẩm ướt cộc cộc giội nước, đầu quặn đau, không quên lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đến mở ra trước đưa camera chiếu mình một cái tại quá khứ trong vòng nửa giờ, đột nhiên dãi dầu sương gió mặt.

Vừa rồi vị kia Hoàng lão sư là thế nào cười đến tới, là như thế này, vẫn là như vậy, Khương Daniel điên cuồng loay hoay khuôn mặt của mình, một chút lộ răng, một chút giấu đi, bất đắc dĩ làm sao học, đều không có người nào loại kia cho người ta như mộc xuân phong thân thiết cùng ôn nhuận, ngược lại ngu đần tràn ngập cả cái màn ảnh, xông ra chụp ảnh khung.

Khương Daniel lại bắt đầu suy nghĩ người ta phương thức nói chuyện.

Hữu khí vô lực đến vài câu, phảng phất cả người bị rút mất tinh khí thần, còn âm thầm dự định cứ như vậy học vị kia, nghiêng người gần sát Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai, đối với hắn nói chuyện, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại liền cầm điện thoại di động lên, đối hư không luyện tập.

Một đường bị đồng sự chào hỏi, bị khen bạn trai tri kỷ lại ngọt ngào, phẩm vị lại tốt, bánh ngọt ăn ngon có phải hay không, đi được bước chân phù phiếm, rạng rỡ Ung Thánh Hựu Ung đại luật sư, lòng tràn đầy vui vẻ đẩy ra văn phòng cửa phòng, còn đang suy nghĩ đem rèm cuốn buông ra là quỳ tại Khương Daniel trên thân, cúi xuống đi hôn hắn cái thất điên bát đảo, trở tay không kịp, hay là trực tiếp nhào vào hắn vạn phần tưởng niệm trong lồng ngực, chăm chú hít một hơi hắn hương vị nạp điện, đã nhìn thấy hắn tại nổi điên.

Lẩm bẩm, tự biên tự diễn, dọa người cực.

Ung Thánh Hựu hô hắn hai câu hắn mới chấn kinh lấy lại tinh thần, vốn là tinh không vạn lý sắc mặt, lại bỗng dưng ảm đạm đi, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ ra.

"Ung Ung, ngươi đến." Khương Daniel đem thanh âm bóp lại mảnh lại nhỏ, cực giống nhận hết ủy khuất, giận mà không dám nói gì tiểu tức phụ.

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu bước nhanh đi qua, đem lỗ tai xích lại gần Khương Daniel, vừa rồi hắn nói, hắn là một chữ đều không nghe rõ.

Khương Daniel cố gắng gạt ra một cái trải qua bản thân tập huấn về sau, hắn tự nhận là có lẽ cùng vị kia hồ ly tiên sinh xem ra cùng loại ôn nhu tiếu dung, tiếp tục tế thanh tế khí gần sát Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, đến một câu, "Ta nói, Ung Ung, ngươi đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để cười điên, đẩy Khương Daniel bao tại áo lông bên trong bả vai một thanh, phát hiện xúc cảm còn tốt, dứt khoát hai cánh tay đều phủi đi quá khứ, ôm lấy cổ của hắn, đem mặt cũng vùi vào đi, làm hắn hôm nay trông thấy ảnh chụp về sau, vẫn nghĩ làm sự tình.

"Ngươi nói, ngươi cõng ta lại làm cái gì chuyện sai?" Khương Daniel trên thân thật sự là ấm áp, nếu như có thể toàn bộ mùa đông đều xâu ở trên người hắn, đổ thừa không đi liền tốt.

"Không có. . . Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại hay là thần sắc như thường, nói không chừng hai ngày nữa chính là một lần cuối cùng như thế nằm sấp tại trên người ta, Khương Daniel nói phản tay thật chặt chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu, đem hắn vòng đến sít sao.

"Vậy ngươi bình thường điểm nói chuyện, không biết còn tưởng rằng ngươi ở ta nơi này bị ủy khuất gì, trên đài dùng Microphone nói chuyện cũng không gặp ngươi nhỏ như vậy âm thanh." Khương Daniel đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn, nghĩ thầm ta nhưng không phải liền là bị ủy khuất sao, ô ô ô, ta còn không dám nói.

"Ngươi gần nhất có phải là bề bộn nhiều việc?" Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện trên cổ hắn còn buộc lên hắn tặng chiếc nhẫn, hẳn là một mực không có hái, không khỏi cảm thấy mình vừa rồi hẹp hòi đến quá phận, ăn dấm ăn đến không hiểu thấu.

"Ngươi trước lỏng một chút ta, ta đem rèm kéo kéo một phát, bên ngoài đồng sự đều tại." Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn ôm không thể động đậy, thích là ưa thích, kiêu ngạo là kiêu ngạo, cũng có hại xấu hổ cùng không có ý tứ bộ phận.

"Ta có phải là ít đến tương đối tốt, luôn luôn đến, dễ dàng để ngươi khó làm." Khương Daniel luôn luôn tinh thần phấn chấn, đạt được cùng có được quen, tác thủ cùng hưởng thụ quen, ngược lại không quen thật đi trân quý một vị người bên cạnh trạng thái, sợ một lần tính cho hắn quá nhiều để người ngại phiền, cũng sợ cho hắn quá ít, để hắn cảm thấy không đủ.

"Lời gì. Ngươi hôm nay đến cùng làm sao rồi, có tâm sự không nói, kìm nén làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần từ nhìn thấy từ trên trời giáng xuống Khương Daniel trong vui sướng bừng tỉnh, nghĩ như thế nào đều cảm thấy hắn trạng thái không đúng, hắn chó con nhìn thấy hắn luôn luôn vui vẻ đến rất, nói sẽ vây quanh bên chân của hắn đảo quanh đều không khoa trương.

"Ta muốn nói, lại không dám nói." Khương Daniel tròng mắt lõm đi vào, hoàn nguyên thành một đôi tròn căng nho, hướng bên trái chuyển, cũng hướng bên phải chuyển, chính là không hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia nhìn.

"Không nói ra đến, hôm nay liền không cùng ngươi cùng nhau về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu canh chừng áo bên ngoài bao bên trong chồng chất lấy kính mắt mò ra, giãy dụa lấy nghĩ đeo lên, giả vờ như trở lại làm việc trạng thái. Khương Daniel cũng rất ít sớm như vậy liền kết thúc công việc, đến cuối năm, bọn hắn có thể cùng một chỗ cùng chung ban đêm, tuyệt không coi là nhiều.

"Đi cùng với ngươi đứng ở dưới lầu, động tác rất thân mật vị kia, là ai a?" Khương Daniel này sẽ mới bằng lòng nhìn thẳng vào Ung luật sư chờ đợi ánh mắt, trong suốt sạch sẽ, không có một tia có thể chứa đựng hoang ngôn cùng không thẳng thắn không gian tồn tại.

"Ngươi liền nghĩ hỏi cái này?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng phanh phanh cuồng loạn, bọn hắn khoảng cách giống như lập tức lại rút ngắn càng nhiều càng nhiều, nguyên lai tại một đoạn bình đẳng quan hệ yêu đương bên trong, bọn hắn nhìn lẫn nhau cũng là đang nhìn mình, tốt xấu cảm xúc, hoài nghi cùng tin tưởng đều giống như đang soi gương.

Hắn một mực tin tưởng vững chắc Khương Daniel đối với hắn yêu thành phần càng nhiều, mà hắn đối Khương Daniel là một loại trên tình cảm mê luyến cùng dần dần quen thuộc. Hắn lo lắng ở chỗ, hắn có lẽ chỉ là ngàn vạn người bên trong, một vị duy nhất truy tinh thành công điển hình, nhưng là Khương Daniel cơ hội lựa chọn vẫn rất nhiều.

Nhưng hắn hay là ỷ vào hắn yêu hắn, hắn trông thấy hắn văn tự, đi đứng ngoài quan sát hắn mở phiên toà, hắn bất quá ỷ vào Khương Daniel từ vừa mới bắt đầu, liền lựa chọn yêu hắn.

Hắn có muốn hay không trả giá đồng dạng yêu đâu?

Hắn tuyệt đối nghĩ, hắn chỉ là không biết phải làm sao.

Cho nên so với thật sự có cho cảm giác, hắn càng nhiều hơn chính là tại ôm, là tại tiếp nhận.

Khương Daniel nói muốn chuyển tới, hắn liền cho hắn mở cửa, Khương Daniel nói hắn muốn nhìn hắn làm việc cho hắn, hắn liền đem bản án nhận lấy.

Thậm chí ngay cả duy nhất một kiện, hắn cõng hắn vụng trộm vì hắn làm qua sự tình, cũng đều là tại bắt chước Khương Daniel tiền lệ, Khương Daniel thích nói cho toàn thế giới hắn có bao nhiêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu, vậy hắn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phải nỗ lực cho hắn biết, hắn đối với hắn mà nói, ý Nghĩa cũng đồng dạng phi phàm.

Đây hết thảy liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình đi chủ động trả giá yêu năng lực quá thấp lo âu và suy tính, rốt cục đang ăn dấm trong chuyện này, vẽ lên viên mãn dấu chấm tròn.

Khương Daniel yêu là cực nóng mà tấn mãnh, cùng ngực của hắn đồng dạng, trong vòng một đêm liền có thể thay đổi hắn toàn bộ thế giới.

Mà hắn không đầu không đuôi ghen ghét, không biết nên xử lý như thế nào cỗ này chua xót, nhưng thật ra là hắn yêu chứng minh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không yêu, cũng không phải sẽ không yêu, càng không có đem mê luyến cùng cuồng nhiệt cùng yêu nói nhập làm một.

Ung Thánh Hựu yêu là chưa nóng mà nguội, cùng tính cách của hắn nhất trí, tại Khương Daniel chưa hẳn thấy được địa phương, lặng lẽ trong đêm tách ra thanh lệ hoa quỳnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra qua Khương Daniel đã lên một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, bởi vì khẩn trương mà có chút phiếm hồng khuôn mặt, bàn tay đem hắn còn thừa không có mấy hai đoàn gò má thịt đi đến đưa đẩy, động tác là ngây thơ cực, nhưng hình tượng lại đáng yêu cực kì.

"Khương Daniel tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi nói cho luật sư sở sự vụ Ung lão sư, ngươi có phải hay không ăn dấm nha!" Khương Daniel hai mắt đều bị đẩy thành một đầu khe hẹp, trợn đều trợn không quá mở, còn chỉ có thể khốn quẫn mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhẹ nhàng mặt.

"Báo cáo lão sư, có một chút, chỉ có một điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt của hắn buông ra đến, vùi đầu đi hôn chóp mũi của hắn, bởi vì ủy khuất cùng lòng chua xót, mũi thở hai bên dúm dó, giống như hắn thật làm cái gì có lỗi với hắn chuyện xấu đồng dạng.

"Lão sư đang nói rõ Sở Chi trước, không thể thân Niel, Niel còn đang tức giận." Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn trượt hướng miệng, bị lời của hắn ngăn chặn, ngượng ngùng lui ra xốp bờ môi, buổi chiều uống qua hai ấm hồng trà, răng môi lưu hương, không thân đáng tiếc.

"Quỷ hẹp hòi." Ung Thánh Hựu lại bóp một cái mặt của hắn, bóp bóp hắn nghẹn đến đỏ bừng vành tai, phát hiện hắn bởi vì không có thân đến thế mà thật đúng là mân mê miệng, đại khái chính hắn cũng không có ý thức được, thật sự là thành hắn tiểu hài a.

Sau đó là Khương Daniel thật áp xuống tới, cánh tay đem hắn khốn ở trên ghế sa lon, mang một ít ít có thú ý, thay đổi ngày xưa cẩn thận ôn hòa, nói là tình nhân ở giữa hôn, càng giống là biểu đạt nội tâm lo nghĩ gặm cắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không lớn đáp lại tới, bởi vì không đủ am hiểu, cũng không phù hợp hắn bại hoại tiếp nhận tính tình, lúc này thông cảm Khương Daniel tâm tình, cũng ôm tay tới đỡ ở hắn nóng hổi phần gáy, nhẹ nhàng đập, hắn bởi vì nghi hoặc cùng không cam lòng hỗn hợp, run nhè nhẹ phía sau lưng.

Khương Daniel mới phải đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào đi quyển quét một chút hắn, lại bỗng nhiên tạm dừng, rõ ràng hai người trong mắt lẫn nhau đều là ý loạn tình mê, khóe mắt cùng khóe miệng đều vẫn chưa thỏa mãn bộ dáng.

"Tay ngươi làm sao lạnh như vậy, xuyên được quá ít, hơi ấm có phải là mở không đủ." Khương Daniel kéo qua hắn thả tại hắn trong cổ áo tay, đối a hai ngụm nhiệt khí, hai con đều bắt tới giấu tại đại nhất tấc trong lòng bàn tay, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ không nghi ngờ hắn sinh mà tựa như một khối khó mà hòa tan băng cứng, ngàn năm cực hàn đông lạnh ra, không yêu cười, cũng không yêu cùng người qua tiếp xúc nhiều. Độc lai độc vãng quen, ngược lại không quen lắm khói lửa nhân gian nhiệt độ.

Tốt liền tốt tại, khối băng đi đến hỏa diễm trung ương, băng sơn đỉnh dần dần bị nướng hóa. Cái này đoàn minh hỏa còn muốn thỉnh thoảng môn tự vấn lòng một chút, khối băng gần nhất phải chăng ấm lại, có chưa có trở lại ngày đông giá rét dấu hiệu.

"Bởi vì ngươi không đủ quan tâm ta, cũng không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là ta bạn học trước kia. Xem như rất già bằng hữu, thân thiết một điểm rất bình thường. Ngươi thấy cũng không ra chào hỏi, ta còn một mực cùng hắn nói khoác ta có cái rất nổi danh rất nổi danh bạn trai. Gọi hắn nhìn thấy, tròng mắt muốn rơi ra đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu cố tình gây sự phải mười phần lẽ thẳng khí hùng, làm luật sư, bày sự thật giảng đạo lý đều coi trọng logic, nhưng là mỗi lần đến Khương Daniel nơi này, bởi vì biết coi như hắn tại nói hươu nói vượn, Khương Daniel cũng sẽ thuận lông sờ, cho nên giảng ngụy biện, cũng không chút kiêng kỵ.

"Ta không là không tin ngươi..." Khương Daniel quả thật cùng hắn trời đất tạo nên một đôi bảo, lại còn cảm thấy hắn nói rất có lý, lại vì chính mình ngu đần hành vi thật có lỗi.

"Ngươi không muốn nói với ta ngươi là đối với mình không có lòng tin." Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết hắn nhắc tới cái, mỗi câu lời nói trên dưới văn đều phỏng đoán phải rõ ràng, chỉ đâm Khương Daniel tâm khảm.

"Xem như thế đi." Khương Daniel buông hắn ra tay, nhiệt độ của người bọn họ hiện tại cơ hồ bảo trì nhất trí, hắn một lần nữa nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hắn.

"Nếu như ta nói, ta cũng giống vậy đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt cười là xuất phát từ nội tâm, trong ánh mắt có ngọt ngào vui vẻ.

"Ta kỳ thật đối ngươi không có yên tâm như vậy, cũng không nghĩ lại giả vờ như điềm nhiên như không có việc gì. Ta cũng rất để ý bên cạnh ngươi nhân viên công tác có phải là đều nhìn rất đẹp, ngươi sẽ sẽ không gặp phải so ta càng đối ngươi khẩu vị fan hâm mộ, cùng, ngươi mỗi ngày cộng sự minh tinh đều như vậy hoàn mỹ, ngươi là có hay không có thể làm đến hoàn toàn không động tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu một hơi toàn nói xong, mới ý thức tới những lời này ở đáy lòng hắn đọng lại bao lâu, miệng của hắn cứng rắn, hắn không thẳng thắn cùng mặt ngoài bất động thanh sắc lạnh lùng, toàn tại trong những lời này.

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc, kinh ngạc qua đi cuồng hỉ, cuồng hỉ qua đi nghênh đón chuyển đường xoáy khoái ý.

Nếu như không phải Ung Thánh Hựu còn chỗ tại tăng ca trạng thái, đem hắn ôm chuyển cái vài vòng khả năng đối với tại ngũ idol Khương Daniel đến nói, cũng không phải việc khó gì.

Ăn dấm nhận biết bước thứ ba, liền đối phương tấm lòng kia thái đều có thể trải nghiệm, mỗi cái động tác thần thái cũng giống như đang nhìn mình, mỗi lần mở rộng cửa lòng kỳ thật đều là mặt kính động tác, đều rất có thể rút ngắn lẫn nhau bởi vì thứ nhất cùng bước thứ hai, thoáng sơ khoảng cách xa.

Khương Daniel không có lại quan tâm tới chuyện này.

Trong yêu đương hai người muốn cùng một chỗ làm sự tình quá nhiều, hắn nào có thời gian rỗi lại nghĩ nhiều như vậy, hai người đều tốt bận bịu, phải nắm chặt thời gian đến yêu nhau.

Thẳng đến công ty đem lần này fan hâm mộ vì hắn viết ca từ bài viết thu thập dự bị kết quả đưa tới hắn trước mặt.

"Muốn nói yêu ngươi / đột nhiên yêu ngươi

Ghen tuông chính nồng / yêu thương đã sâu

Tùy thời tùy chỗ / muốn ôm ngươi

Nếu như có thể / buộc chặt cùng một chỗ

Có nguyện ý hay không / không còn tách rời "

Kí tên là Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó dùng tiểu hào id, từ hắn không thể dùng, nhưng là tâm ý, đáng giá hắn bỏ rơi thuê tốt đoạn thời gian phòng thu âm chạy vội về trong nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn buồn ngủ cho hắn mở cửa, bị hắn vò tiến trong ngực.

Vớt:

Các ngươi không cách nào tưởng tượng ta viết bản này điều kiện có bao nhiêu gian khổ, vì càng văn ta thật, không có tôn nghiêm.

Tương quan tạo hình tài liệu điểm chỗ này → yêu đương ăn dấm

Hi vọng a kéo kỳ có thể mở thật vui vẻ tâm!

Ta cũng không nghĩ tới bản này cứ như vậy đổi mới á!

Các ngươi gia gia nãi nãi nhìn qua đăng nhiều kỳ rốt cục đổi mới!

Trước đó mỗi lần mở điểm ngạnh tất bị điểm cái series này, điểm các bằng hữu nếu là không đến thăm ta thật cảm thấy không ok!

【 a rượu thật xin lỗi lại kéo ngươi ra! Vốn là bởi vì lúc trước có người hỏi qua ta cái series này sẽ có hay không có người khác xuất hiện, ta nghĩ kỹ thêm 4679, nhưng là độ dài không quá đủ, liền lần sau sẽ bàn!

Hi nhìn các ngươi có thể thích a, có cái gì muốn nói liền lưu cho ta nói đi, thích xem các ngươi nhắn lại.

#ooc dự cảnh

# Khương star x Ung luật sư

# tiền văn mời điểm đầu óc TV sinh nhật chỗ làm việc ăn dấm

# chúc kỳ nữ sĩ phúc như Đông Hải thọ sánh Nam Sơn (x không phải khỏe mạnh bình an Thiên Thiên vui vẻ

Trở về kỳ sắp có một kết thúc, không thể đăng tràng đánh ca phục chỉ còn lại cuối cùng hai bao đang hồng idol Khương Daniel, gần đây nuôi dưỡng một cái mới yêu thích.

"Thưởng thức ác tục tình yêu truyền hình điện ảnh kịch."

Chí ít hắn hợp pháp bạn lữ, ở chung đồng bạn, người bên gối Ung luật sư, là như thế miêu tả.

Cứ việc Khương Daniel vẫn xem thường, chăm chỉ không ngừng lợi dụng hết thảy hành trình khe hở bên trong thời gian ở không, cắm rễ trong đó, thậm chí còn tổng kết ra mình một bao tình yêu Tam Tự kinh, Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại hắn, hay là ngắn ngủi một cái hừ.

Nói trắng ra chính là, Khương Daniel lúc đầu chuyên môn dùng để chơi Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian, toàn lấy ra tăng thêm ngây thơ romance, bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm màn hình ghi bút ký còn bên cạnh vụng trộm gạt lệ, đâu còn có vốn là loay hoay giơ chân Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện gì. Thân hãm khoáng thế tuyệt luyến, lại toàn vẹn không biết, còn muốn từ người khác phong hoa tuyết nguyệt trong chuyện xưa tìm sáng tác linh cảm, Ung luật sư có thể thật vui vẻ cùng hắn cùng một chỗ si ngốc cười cười, càng là tuyệt không có khả năng.

Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ không chuyện phát sinh lại nội tâm không có chút rung động nào trang một lúc lâu, Khương Daniel người đại diện cũng đột nhiên ra giả bộ ngớ ngẩn, nói hắn cái gì sớm kết thúc đánh ca, muốn dẫn lấy đoàn đội khen thưởng nghỉ phép một tuần tả hữu, để Ung luật sư không nên khinh cử vọng động, liền trong nhà hảo hảo đi làm, hảo hảo ăn cơm. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cực kỳ cổ quái sau khi, ấn mở tin tức trang bìa, cũng thật là phô thiên cái địa Khương Daniel xuất cảnh nghỉ phép giao diện, đành phải bước thủ công việc, nhớ tới hắn đến, liền đối Khương Daniel cho hắn văn phòng mua thêm người lười ghế sô pha trút giận.

Bọn hắn tựa hồ lại trở lại các bận bịu các, ngay cả người bình thường gạt ra gặp mặt song nghỉ ngơi ngày, đều khó mà gặp mặt trạng thái bên trong. Nhìn lại nhiều tình yêu phim, là giả giả đối bạch cùng kiều đoạn rơi lệ thì có ích lợi gì, tình yêu nơi nào là mấy giờ, trải qua vận kính có thể khái quát hoàn chỉnh sinh mạng thể nghiệm.

Tình yêu là hai người, lẫn nhau rất nhiều thời gian tinh lực đầu nhập, là cẩn thận gắn bó cùng kinh doanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình giống một tràng bị gió lốc tập kích cuốn qua phòng, tên là Khương Daniel thiên tai đã đi xa, lưu lại liên tiếp tan tác hắn, còn đứng tại chỗ đứng lặng.

Hắn đối bọn hắn cái từ này tổ có đầy đủ lòng tin, nhưng đối với hắn cùng hắn một chữ độc nhất mở ra đến, đến tột cùng có thể bảo trì loại này như gần như xa trạng thái bao lâu, không nắm chắc chút nào.

Cho nên, ở văn phòng buồn bực ngán ngẩm chuyển mấy trăm lần bút, đuổi một đội đồng sự đều tan tầm về nhà, chí ít xác nhận bốn mươi mấy lần thời gian cũng không biết mấy giờ rồi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào Khương Daniel người đại diện điện thoại thời điểm, trong lòng sớm đã loáng thoáng bạo tạc ra to lớn biểu thị vui vẻ bong bóng.

Duyên là Ung luật sư cũng không có thực tình sai giao, Khương Daniel không chỉ có đem đống kia đáng chết tình yêu phim nhựa suy nghĩ phải rõ ràng thấu triệt, còn hiểu được học để mà dùng, đầy đủ tại hai người bọn họ yêu đương trong sinh hoạt, dung hội quán thông.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như bay đẩy ra đèn, vặn ra cửa, khóa lại bên ngoài bao, cầm xuống kính mắt, lấy xuống cặp công văn, đâm bên trên chìa khoá, đẩy ra thang máy, ngồi lên cửa xe, bảo đảm cả một tầng luật sư sở sự vụ cùng hắn cưỡi kia ban giữa thang máy, thậm chí còn có đại lâu ga ra tầng ngầm, đều tràn ngập bởi vì hiếm khi xuất hiện mà càng thêm làm người nghe kinh hoàng, hắn liên tiếp liên tiếp xuất phát từ nội tâm nhẹ nhàng tiếng cười, tá lấy xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, tựa như trôi nổi ở trong mây bước chân.

"Ung luật sư, phiền phức ngài đến xử lý một chút gia đình sự vụ. Mặc dù cũng hẳn là là của ngài thuộc bổn phận sự tình, nhưng chúng ta còn là dựa theo ngài lúc củi vì ngài trả tiền. Chỉ là nếu như ngài hiện tại không nhanh chút xuất hiện lời nói, chúng ta cũng sẽ rất khó khăn... , bệnh viện địa chỉ là... , lái xe tới, cửa sau tại..."

Mở ba tháng chiếc này Khương Daniel tặng xe mới, trọn vẹn phàn nàn ba tháng Khương Daniel vì cái gì cho hắn trần xe thêm cái cửa sổ mái nhà Ung Thánh Hựu, cấp tốc mở ra cửa sổ , mặc cho vào đêm gió đem hắn tóm đến cẩn thận tỉ mỉ tóc trán toàn thổi đến hỗn loạn, áo sơmi cổ áo khiến người khó mà chịu đựng dán cái cổ dựng thẳng lên đến, cà vạt một thử trượt đánh cái vòng bay đến trên lưng lưu luyến, trừ ở phía trên kim cương lĩnh kẹp cũng không biết tung tích.

Hắn có một cái so buông xuống màn trời còn lớn hơn, so trong đó điểm xuyết lấy phồn tinh còn cao, so lưu động ban đêm ẩm ướt không khí còn muốn ngọt tin tức tốt, muốn cùng trừ hắn cùng hắn bên ngoài thế giới chia sẻ.

Đồ ngốc trứng Khương Daniel, căn bản không có đi cái gì không biết tên hòn đảo nhìn cá cảnh nhiệt đới bơi lội.

Cũng không có giống như Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ mong đợi, mặc quả dứa, dưa hấu đồ án áo sơmi hoa, tại trên bờ cát bám lấy tấm phẳng, bên cạnh phơi làn da ngăm đen, bên cạnh uống bia ướp lạnh, vừa nhìn hắn lãng mạn kịch tập cập nhật gần đây.

Tập luyện lúc, bởi vì sân khấu thiết bị thiết trí không thích đáng, múa đẹp trang bị nện xuống đến, trầy thương khóe mắt, khe hở hai châm, lúc đầu tuần này xuất viện liền có thể tiếp tục còn sót lại hành trình, Khương Daniel ngược lại tốt, đem hộ chiếu bản dùng không biết ở đâu ra khoan khí đánh hai cái Khổng, nằm thẳng tại trên giường bệnh, đem giấy chứng nhận đặt tại trên bụng, khoe khoang kiệt tác của mình.

Phải, người đại diện xem như hiểu, Khương Daniel cần nghỉ giả.

Còn không phải một mình nghỉ ngơi cái chủng loại kia, là trở lại hiện thực chụp hắn tình yêu phim.

Nói đến vẫn có chút buồn cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu xem như rất có thể nhẫn người, đều thoáng nuông chiều ý cười bò lên trên khóe mắt, người bên ngoài nhìn, khẳng định là đến muốn buồn cười trình độ.

Khương Daniel mặc màu xanh trắng ô vuông đồ án quần áo bệnh nhân, trên đầu mang theo lại lớn lại đen ngư dân mũ, một con mắt bên trên còn dán thật dày băng gạc, băng gạc dưới đáy còn lờ mờ có thể nghe được bỏ qua dược cao dày đặc mùi. Vì để cho trốn đi càng thêm rất thật không khiến người ta sinh nghi, trên cổ còn phủ lấy cái thật dày màu lam nhạt khăn quàng cổ, ngồi trên mặt đất Lại tại bệnh viện đi cửa sau đạo trên bậc thang, hai bên tay dưới nách còn kẹp lấy một đôi quải trượng, khẩu trang bao bọc thật dày, chỉ có giày cùng bít tất xem ra coi như chỉnh tề, nhẹ nhàng là giày chơi bóng dây giày buộc rất chặt, một bộ tùy thời liền có thể hất ra trang bị xuất phát chạy dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên cho hắn một cước, bị đá Khương Daniel giả bộ đau đến ngao ngao gọi. Kỳ thật căn bản không tính rất đau, chỉ là mềm nhũn oán trách, là nghiêm túc luật sư nũng nịu. Sau đó lại đem Khương Daniel nhấn ngược lại tại trên bậc thang hôn, trở tay chế trụ hắn thật dày, bọt biển chế khăn quàng cổ, phòng ngừa hắn đụng vào cái ót, còn chưa chờ hắn tới kịp đưa tay lấy xuống sau khi khử trùng y dụng khẩu trang, liền lỗ mãng hôn hắn, hôn hắn, lần nữa hôn hắn, thử thăm dò hôn hắn, chọc người hôn hắn, nóng bỏng hôn hắn, ăn đầy miệng sợi bông cùng nước khử trùng hôn hắn.

Cái này dài ống kính dài đến, vốn phải là đạo diễn Khương Daniel, không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, không dám gọi ngừng, không dám la thẻ. Không thể tin được đây là sự thực, không dám đáp lại, cũng không dám bứt ra ra.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu sờ đến hắn tóc ngắn ngủn, thô sáp, chỉ còn gốc râu cằm dạng một nắm một nắm, Khương Daniel mới lấy hô hấp, bắt được trên đầu lưỡi chống đỡ lấy một đoàn bị nước bọt ướt nhẹp sợi bông, nói ra gặp mặt sau câu nói đầu tiên.

"Ta dù sao cũng là nằm viện, Ung luật sư ngươi chậm một chút, tiết tấu quá nhanh, dễ dàng thể hư."

Ung Thánh Hựu trở tay nhất câu xốc hết lên Khương Daniel bản cũng không có lòng mang lên đỉnh đầu mũ, hai tóc mai đến cái ót hai bên, nhiễm phải hỏa hồng hỏa hồng tóc hiển nhiên đều bị tông đơ loạn xạ cắt bỏ, ở giữa hay là thật dài, mang theo điểm quyển một lùm bụi, được không buồn cười.

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu hiếu kì dò xét hạ, ngượng ngùng sờ sờ thô ráp đầu hai bên đã mọc ra màu đen thấp bé sợi tóc, đang vì mình tranh thủ thẳng thắn sẽ khoan hồng.

"Ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ nghỉ ngơi."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn tâm tư, nhưng lại không được đầy đủ hiểu hắn tâm tư.

"Ta liền suy nghĩ, thế nào mới có thể cùng chúng ta Ung Ung cùng một chỗ nghỉ ngơi đâu. Tối thiểu, hai người chúng ta, phải có một người có thời gian, không phải chúng ta liền sẽ giống trong phim ảnh nhân vật chính đồng dạng, dần dần từng bước đi đến, thua với khoảng cách."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy hắn ngây thơ ngữ điệu, thật to trợn mắt.

"May mà ta trầy thương, kỳ thật không có gì đáng ngại, chính là ta vội vàng đẩy ra sau lưng nhân viên công tác, mình ngược lại là không chút chú ý. Ở phía sau đài khẩn cấp xử lý vết thương thời điểm, ta liền nghĩ, là thời điểm, chúng ta phải giống như người bình thường, qua một tuần, hai tuần cũng được, một tháng khả năng quá dài, sẽ chậm trễ ngươi công việc."

Ung Thánh Hựu chen tại Khương Daniel bên người, đầu đặt tại trên bả vai hắn, ngoẹo đầu nhìn hắn vài ngày chưa có cạo qua râu ria hàm dưới, số hắn trên da vân da cùng đường vân, nghiên cứu bọn chúng như thế nào phân bố.

"Ta lặng lẽ ra hiệu tạo hình sư, đương nhiên rồi, là được ta cứu, mặt mũi tràn đầy tự trách vị thợ trang điểm kia, để nàng đem trên bàn tông đơ đưa cho ta."

Thế là, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc nghe không được Khương Daniel khẽ trương khẽ hợp bờ môi, không ngừng chấn động lồng ngực, phát ra, thanh âm liên tục không ngừng.

Hắn tự xưng là có được cùng hết thảy hí kịch hóa cách biệt lạnh lùng bản chất, băng lãnh nội tâm.

Nhưng hắn hay là phát hiện, lý trí của hắn cùng tình cảm lại tại cùng thời khắc đó, cùng một chỗ phán đoán, hướng về đại não phát ra chỉ lệnh, nam hài trước mắt, tức hắn toàn thế giới, hắn tình yêu, tim của hắn đập cùng mạch đập, thoạt nhìn là như thế làm cho người ta động dung, như thế mới tốt thân.

Xấu xấu, giữ lại cổ quái mào gà đầu, bưng lấy một viên thiêu đốt tâm, thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu nam hài.

"Cho nên hiện tại muốn làm gì? Chúng ta Niel cố gắng như vậy đổi lấy nghỉ ngơi, chúng ta muốn làm chút gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi tại Khương Daniel thật toàn thân khô nóng trước đó, từ trên người hắn xuống tới, ngón tay vuốt vuốt hắn vẫn như cũ thật dài một bộ phận tóc đỏ. Chụp khoáng thế tuyệt luyến tự nhiên hay là phải tuân theo đạo diễn ý kiến, hắn còn không có cầm tới kịch bản, đạo diễn liền đoạt hí đoạt rất nhiều.

"Tắt điện thoại di động, nghiêm túc yêu đương. Hiện tại hình thức là, người bình thường Khương Daniel."

Khương Daniel từ quần áo bệnh nhân trong túi quần móc ra chưa đọc tin tức tiếp tục bạo tạc, miss call chỉ tăng không giảm công việc dùng liên lạc máy móc, siêu khốc đè xuống tắt máy nút bấm, đem mang ý nghĩa bận rộn cùng vô tận tưởng niệm khối lập phương, thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay.

"Ngươi có phải hay không đói, vừa mới nghe được bụng của ngươi gọi."

Khương đạo tuyệt đối không có an bài loại này hiện thực phải không được lời kịch, coi như Khương đạo xác thực đói đến ngực dán đến lưng, đối thủ trình diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu sao có thể như thế không có tinh thần nghề nghiệp, phá hư cái này đẹp như ánh trăng lẳng lặng chảy xuôi hình tượng không khí đâu!

"Là nên ăn cơm. . . Ăn cơm."

Cho dù có truyền thông nghĩ chụp, nhưng chỉ sợ cũng khó nhận ra kiên trì mang theo khăn quàng cổ cùng mũ, quần áo bệnh nhân bên ngoài bao một kiện Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nhỏ một chút âu phục bên ngoài bao, trên ánh mắt còn cần băng vải dán miếng vá Khương Daniel.

Đêm đã quá khuya, nói là bữa tối có chút quá muộn, làm ăn khuya, đồ ăn lại điểm quá nhiều, có lẽ là tuyển trương đủ ngồi bốn người cái bàn, mới miễn cưỡng chồng phải hạ bát đĩa chén rót. Khương Daniel vừa từ bệnh viện giải phóng, gọi món ăn thời điểm liền vui chơi loạn điểm một trận. Mặc dù vết thương đã hoàn toàn khép lại, nhưng mỗi ngày vẫn là muốn đổi một đạo thuốc, ẩm thực cũng nên lấy thanh đạm điểm chút làm chủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đảm nhiệm hắn làm ẩu, nhưng thật ra là tại hỏi thăm người đại diện muốn làm sao cẩn tuân lời dặn của bác sĩ, lần này đồ ăn bên trên lại không cho hắn khắp nơi chi đũa, Khương Daniel méo miệng uống hai bát đồ ăn canh, cắm đầu ăn non nửa bát cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới thưởng hắn hai cái mướp đắng trứng bánh, còn lại cay độc hải sản, hết thảy không cho hắn dính. Khương Daniel thật vất vả kháng mẫn thuốc uống hơn một năm có thừa, có thể chút ít ăn một chút tôm tôm cua cua loại hình, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy đũa điểm điểm chỗ này lại điểm điểm chỗ ấy, ra hiệu hắn đều là thức ăn kích thích, hiện tại ăn không được.

Khương Daniel một mực cau mày. Đôi này hí Ung diễn viên rất lợi hại, Thiên Thiên, buổi diễn hí, đều có thể cho đạo diễn sắc mặt nhìn một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn hai đũa miệng nấm, biết Khương Daniel lại là tức giận đây, cầm đầu gối đỉnh đỉnh hắn, hai lần một chút, giống như cử chỉ vô tâm, kỳ thật chính giữa Khương Daniel ý muốn, lập tức lại đem thân thể dịch chuyển về phía trước hai bước, xích lại gần chút Ung Thánh Hựu, trên tay bắt qua một bàn còn chưa làm sao động đậy chín tiết tôm, đeo lên tay bao, động tác thành thạo bong ra từng màng tôm thịt, từng cái chỉnh tề mã tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mâm, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nhỏ liệu đĩa hướng Khương Daniel trước mặt lại một đặt, hắn còn một con một con chấm chấm nước canh, bận rộn nổi kình.

"Ung tiên sinh, đưa di động còn cho ta một chút không vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà sung sướng Samoyed a lột có nửa bàn tôm, nước bọt đều muốn chảy đến trên sàn nhà, không nhanh không chậm lấy lòng mở miệng, còn trừ tay bao, đưa tay chịu chịu Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối, hướng hắn lấy lòng.

"Nhớ tới cái nào kịch không có truy xong rồi?"

Phòng ăn trực ca đêm ban một nhân viên phục vụ đều tại cửa phòng bếp nơi hẻo lánh bên trong vây xem, nội tâm buồn bực Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên được chững chạc đàng hoàng, hình người dáng người, làm thế nào khởi sự đến xấu để người nghiến răng, khi dễ ngồi đối diện, hiển lại chính là trọng thương chưa lành bệnh nhân cho hắn lột tôm.

"Không phải không phải, chính là nghĩ cho chúng ta Ung tiên sinh an bài một chút chờ một lúc hoạt động mà! Rất nhanh liền tốt, thật."

Khương Daniel lại chó con chớp mắt mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu đều muốn hoài nghi cái đuôi của hắn muốn từ thành ghế bành đụng tới, rủ xuống tới tiệm cơm đắt đỏ trên sàn nhà.

"Ầy, lấy được."

Bếp sau cổng kia ban nhân viên phục vụ nội tâm càng thêm kinh ngạc, quả nhiên người không thể xem bề ngoài, người này thật là mặt người dạ thú, thế mà tịch thu bệnh nhân điện thoại, không để hắn cùng ngoại giới liên lạc, ăn khang nuốt đồ ăn, điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Tình yêu lãng mạn hài kịch chi ta cùng Ung tiên sinh tại nghỉ phép đạo diễn Tiểu Khương mời diễn viên chính một trong Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cơm, khẳng định phải xoát mình thẻ trả tiền lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu xoát xong Khương Daniel một mực thả tại hắn nơi này thẻ đen, thân thiết kéo bên trên Khương Daniel cánh tay, rất có đầu nhập kim chủ ý tứ, "Tiếp xuống đi chỗ nào?"

Ăn tôm đều ăn non nửa bàn, không tiêu hóa một chút, khẳng định là không được.

Khương Daniel làm bộ bị Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lấy tiến lên, chỉ chỉ ngược lên thang máy, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng hắn có cái gì mới mẻ hoa văn nhưng chơi, nguyên tới vẫn là xem phim. Nghĩ lại đến cũng thật sự là, bọn hắn chưa từng tới bao giờ rạp chiếu phim, cùng từng đôi tình lữ chung sống, lại trong bóng đêm tìm tòi lẫn nhau tay, nếu như biến thành bệnh nhân, ngược lại thuận tiện cùng một chỗ làm chút bình thường việc nhỏ, không phải là không tốt.

Thẳng tới rạp chiếu phim thang máy đến, trong phòng không có một ai, trở ra Khương Daniel liền hoành dựa vào bên phải bên cạnh, không để Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay theo tầng lầu, nắm lấy hắn sinh động ngón tay, chăm chú nhìn nét mặt của hắn, nhìn hắn có thể hay không có phản ứng gì. Dù sao bọn hắn không nóng nảy làm bất cứ chuyện gì, phim chỉ là cái cớ, chỉ là cái bài trí cùng ngụy trang, bỏ lỡ trận này còn có trận tiếp theo, bọn hắn có là mười năm phút, cho lẫn nhau lãng phí.

Cửa thang máy cứ như vậy ngang bướng mở lại hợp, hợp lại mở.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa hướng về phía trước đi, nghĩ đè xuống số lượng, tốn công mà không có kết quả, ngã tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, nghe được hắn vẫn bồng bột, xạ hương sau điều cực nồng mùi nước hoa, nhỏ giọng nói hắn nằm viện vẫn không quên khắp nơi lưu hương, không ngoan.

Khương Daniel mới sẽ không nói cho hắn, hôm nay một chiết mài xong hộ chiếu của hắn bản, hắn liền tại VVIP phòng đơn bên trong tắm rửa thay quần áo, cơ hồ dùng nước hoa tắm rửa một cái, tiến đến kiểm tra phòng người đại diện đều ngay cả đánh mấy nhảy mũi.

"Còn không phải là bởi vì. . .", Khương Daniel trở lại dùng hai ngón tay khống ở Ung Thánh Hựu loạn động cái cằm, cắn vành tai của hắn, "Nghĩ ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu cũng về nhìn hắn chằm chằm, không lớn nghĩ đầu hàng, "Muốn gặp ngươi. . ."

Cửa thang máy lần nữa oanh mở rộng, có người bên ngoài muốn đi tới, ngồi thang máy.

Khương Daniel đành phải lại lần nữa xoay người, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn khống trong ngực, không cho phép người khác trông thấy hắn đỏ bừng mặt đỏ bừng sắc cùng sáng lóng lánh khẩn trương trực chuyển du con mắt. Khương Daniel đưa ra một cái tay đè xuống tầng lầu, ở đây sau dài dằng dặc chờ đợi cùng trong trầm mặc, một mực phảng phất kiện áo khoác dài dạng bao trùm bởi vì xấu hổ mà thoáng trầm xuống Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nếu là Ung Thánh Hựu có thể không tại nhanh muốn đạt tới trước đó, nặng nề mà giẫm hắn một cước, liền tốt hơn rồi.

Phim hay là Khương Daniel chọn, theo hắn nói là vô cùng tốt cực tốt phim tình cảm, tiêu đường bắp rang cùng Cocacola gói phục vụ cũng xứng đủ, vị trí cũng là hàng cuối cùng nhất nơi hẻo lánh, sợ hiện trường bán vé nhân viên công tác không cảm thấy bọn hắn kỳ quái.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu nghĩ tại mở đầu có đoạn ngắn gọn thân mật hí thời khắc chủ động xuất kích, không ngờ đến Ung luật sư từ trước đến nay không thích tại trường hợp công khai đáng chú ý mới vừa rồi còn không có tỉnh táo lại, lạnh như băng dùng mũi chân họa đầu đường phân cách, còn đánh rụng hắn lặng lẽ meo meo bò lên trên bả vai hắn tay. Chờ nửa tràng, dưới đáy người xem không phải đã phát ra rất nhỏ tiếng ngáy, chính là đã bắt tay kéo qua, hôn cũng hôn qua, đều muốn ngồi lên đùi, Khương Đại đạo diễn trong lòng không khỏi thê thê thảm thảm ưu tư, ra vẻ dùng Ung Thánh Hựu tay áo gạt lệ hình, kỳ thật phim cảm nhân đoạn căn bản không ở nơi này, khóc cũng là giả khóc.

"Được rồi, bỏ qua ta âu phục đi. Ta vừa rồi đếm qua, phim chiếu phim viên hẳn là rời sân, đến thời gian."

Khương Daniel là giày chơi bóng đế giày dẫm lên bị hắn nhất thời kích động mà đụng đổ bắp rang, sền sệt, xốp giòn xốp giòn giòn, bất tỉnh tối trong không khí, tràn ngập bơ ngọt ngào hương khí, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này với hắn mà nói, phảng phất một khối dễ ngửi mê người lên ti bánh gatô.

Rạp chiếu phim hàng cuối cùng, thỉnh thoảng truyền đến tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, tiếng vang kia rất nhẹ rất chậm, say mê ở trong thế giới của mình cái khác người xem, đại khái cũng không nghe thấy.

Trên màn ảnh còn tại chiếu phim tình tiết Khương Daniel đã nát tục tại tâm phim.

Hắn dùng hàm răng giải khai Ung Thánh Hựu cà vạt cùng trên áo sơ mi viên thứ nhất cúc áo một lát, chính là trong phim hôn lễ tràng cảnh.

Trong lễ đường chảy xuôi nhân công nước sông, hát đệm ca sĩ một bộ lễ phục, đứng tại trước ống nói.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in", ca sĩ chậm rãi hát nói, thâm tình chậm rãi. Biểu tượng tình yêu nước sông cũng chảy xuôi tại phim nhựa mỗi một tấm, mỗi một tấm khiêu động trên tấm hình, Khương Daniel quá lâu chưa từng gặp qua trước mắt cái này một đôi hõm vai, khát đến cực hạn, như lang như hổ, nhào tới gặm nuốt, giống như ca bên trong hát người ngu. Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ là vừa thấy đã yêu, là từng giây từng phút, đều tại chung tình.

"But I can' t help falling in love with you", tâm động là loại tiếp tục trạng thái, thử qua tại yêu trong sông tắm rửa liền rất khó lên bờ, yêu là loại mê luyến cố chấp cùng kìm lòng không được lộn xộn cùng một chỗ sản phẩm, đối với Khương Daniel đến nói, Ung Thánh Hựu là đây hết thảy bắt đầu, cũng là chốt mở. Hắn có thể tự vô sự tự thông, rất quen mà đem hắn đánh ngã tại ba, bốn tấm rạp chiếu phim trên ghế.

"Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can' t help falling in love with you", trên tấm hình tân nương hất lên màu trắng áo cưới, hết thảy đều là sạch sẽ, thuần khiết, cùng tội ác không quan hệ, là thiên sứ chấn chấn muốn bay hai cánh. Cho nên, Khương Daniel nghĩ, cho dù hắn bạo thực trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tồn tại bản thân mà trở nên tham lam thời gian cùng sinh mệnh, hai tay dính đầy từng đống bảy tông tội danh, yêu cũng tự sẽ đặc xá hết thảy.

Chỉ cần để hắn hôn đi, chỉ cần để hắn yêu xuống dưới.

Hắn đã không có lựa chọn nào khác.

Giống như bọn hắn nhất thời bối rối ném tại rạp chiếu phim xếp sau, Khương Daniel dùng để ngụy trang hộ cái cổ đồng dạng, yêu đã đem bọn hắn bao phủ.

Khương Daniel cũng không có làm cái gì quá chuyện gì quá phận, trừ hộ cái cổ sớm ném đến sau đầu, ảnh sảnh người soát vé nhìn xem hắn để trần cổ đi tới, lấy làm kinh hãi bên ngoài, cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương chồng chất cổ áo đỏ một khối, xanh một miếng thôi.

Bọn hắn thậm chí không có buông ra khấu chặt lấy tay, liền từ Khương Daniel kéo lấy đi vào bách hóa bên ngoài giữa đất trống. Ngay cả che giấu đều chẳng muốn che giấu yêu nhau sự thật này.

Khương đạo lại tại không biết mệt mỏi tiến hành hắn kế hoạch lớn.

Cửa hàng bên cạnh mở ra suốt đêm kinh doanh công viên trò chơi, phim tan cuộc sau cũng hữu tình lữ tốp năm tốp ba đi vào cửa. Khương Daniel chọn trúng đất trống liền tại đu quay chính phía dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu tại cách đó không xa nhìn thấy trên mặt đất chất đống mấy cái hộp lớn, trong lòng lớn kêu không tốt, Khương Daniel là thật lại ngu đần lại tục khí.

Ngồi đu quay thả pháo hoa loại tình tiết này hắn cũng nghĩ ra, còn về phần tìm giúp đỡ hỗ trợ, thật sự là một cái ngây thơ A Ngốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nguyên chỗ, trang làm cái gì cũng không có đoán được số trên áo sơ mi nút thắt chơi, Khương Daniel còn ngồi xổm tại hộp lớn lớn hộp thuốc lá hoa trước nhìn chằm chằm đóng gói bên trên nói rõ suy nghĩ cái đồ chơi này muốn đến tột cùng làm sao điểm.

Liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu quyết ý muốn trực tiếp mang theo Khương đạo rời đi lần này dựng Kiện studio lúc, đất bằng bỗng nhiên kinh lôi cuồn cuộn, oanh một chút, đỉnh đầu giội xuống cột nước, hắn buổi sáng nghe nửa lỗ tai Seoul cùng với xung quanh địa khu dự báo thời tiết cũng ở bên tai về vang lên, cục bộ địa khu có cực lớn mưa lượng, mời phụ cận cư dân làm tốt chống lũ kháng tấn chuẩn bị.

Bướng bỉnh hay là Khương Daniel bướng bỉnh. Cái này lại phải quái thần tượng kịch tẩy não bao, Ung Thánh Hựu là sẽ không cảm thấy đánh lấy hai thanh một vạn Hàn nguyên ép mua ép bán nhựa dù, há miệng run rẩy chen tại trong mưa, dùng bàn tay che chở cái bật lửa, đều muốn bốc cháy tiên nữ bổng rất lãng mạn.

Bất đắc dĩ Khương Daniel nói không thông, cứng rắn muốn đem hộp bên cạnh dùng trong suốt băng dán dán tặng phẩm cho nhóm lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn sợ lửa, đoan chắc muốn nhìn hắn làm trò cười, cũng không giận hắn, ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh cho hắn nâng dù.

Khó khăn nhóm lửa, bởi vì dính nước có chút bị nóng không đồng đều, một nắm lớn tiên nữ bổng lúc đầu mất tiếng một hồi lâu, Khương Daniel cũng hoài nghi phải chăng lấy, tại trong mưa lắc lắc run rơi hạt mưa, hỏa hoa chấm nhỏ lại nhanh chóng lốp bốp, phỏng tay cực kì, đem hắn giật nảy mình, vội vàng đem một thanh mang lửa đồ chơi ném vào trong mưa, mình nhảy đến Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, không biết là bởi vì lạnh hay là bởi vì sợ hãi, run lẩy bẩy.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, nhanh cầu nguyện, nhanh, ta điểm chín mươi chín con đâu, hẳn là trọn vẹn, ai, ta cũng không biết, dù sao đủ ngươi hứa rất nhiều nguyện vọng, nhanh cầu nguyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu xem hắn.

Khương Daniel nói xong dùng sờ tiên nữ bổng mò được đen sì móng vuốt móc móc cái mũi lại gãi gãi mặt, thúc Ung Thánh Hựu cầu nguyện ngữ khí còn phá lệ thành kính. Tiên nữ bổng kim loại sắc hỏa hoa tỏa ra Khương Daniel vô cùng bẩn mặt, hắn là hắn Độc Nhãn Long, hắn Độc Giác Thú, hắn quá thời hạn sau chạy đến bổ cứu mộng đẹp.

"Nguyện vọng của ta là ngươi, một mực là ngươi, cũng vẫn luôn sẽ là ngươi."

Khương Daniel tránh tại phía sau hắn dậm chân, biểu thị bất mãn.

"Nói ra liền mất linh, ngươi đổi một cái."

Khương Daniel có lẽ là cảm thấy, hắn một mực ở đây, nơi nào cũng sẽ không đi, mới có thể chê hắn cái này nguyện vọng mộc mạc, tuyệt không không tầm thường, không xứng cái này báo phế pháo hoa, bốc lên nguy hiểm tính mạng mới khiếp đảm địa điểm đốt một chỗ tiên nữ bổng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại ở trong lòng yên lặng nghĩ một lần.

Hắn nghĩ a, "Hi vọng ngươi khỏe mạnh, hi vọng ngươi vui vẻ, hi vọng ngươi có thể lâu dài làm ngươi thích sự tình, sau đó tại kia tất cả thời gian bên trong, có ta giúp ngươi."

Lông mi của hắn trên dưới bay tán loạn, bay vào Khương Daniel đáy lòng.

Lo lắng hoả hoạn tai hoạ ngầm, bọn hắn cuối cùng đứng dậy, giống trốn tránh thầy chủ nhiệm tại nhà vệ sinh hút thuốc trường học nam sinh đồng dạng, đem còn lại hoả tinh toàn bộ giẫm diệt. Khương Daniel bên cạnh giẫm bên cạnh cười xấu xa lấy hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không nghe được rất thơm đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu nói không có, hắn giơ lên giày chơi bóng, nói cho hắn vừa rồi dẫm lên bắp rang, đã nướng cháy.

Thoáng qua sự tình, trời mưa phải càng lớn, càng vang dội. Bọn hắn nhanh chóng tại trong mưa chạy như điên, duy nhất ở trong phòng đu quay, Khương Daniel tại trong kế hoạch có pháo hoa có thể nhìn đu quay, ngược lại thật thành tốt nhất tị nạn nơi chốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu tưởng tượng lấy quần không cần ẩm ướt mấy lần, nhưng vẫn là rối loạn.

Ngồi lên đu quay trước đó, bọn hắn chỉ là áo ngoài ẩm ướt một chút xíu, mở cửa thu dù công phu, cơ hồ xối phải thấm ướt. Rỉ sắt đỏ đơn cách cửa sổ, chỉ là gió động một chút liền kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt, bọn hắn nghĩ muốn tới gần lẫn nhau, còn cần tại không ngừng lên cao quá trình bên trong cố gắng bảo trì cân bằng. Một người đào lấy một cái góc, hướng ở giữa tới gần, căn bản phí sức không có kết quả tốt, kết quả hai cỗ thể xác điều hoà chạm vào nhau, bờ môi cùng hàm răng đều quấy hòa vào nhau, quần áo ướt kề sát ở trên người, giày đối kháng kim loại sàn nhà.

Thành thị đều tại mênh mông trong mưa, tất cả còn nhìn thấy nghê hồng, đều tan tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt. Khương Daniel chỉ cần nhìn xem, từ từ xem.

Cám ơn trời đất Khương Daniel không có đột nhiên tại đu quay đến đỉnh cao nhất lúc, đột nhiên đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói một câu, ngươi có tin hay không liên quan tới đu quay điểm cao nhất ước định, không phải giờ phút này hắn cũng không phải là ôm Khương Daniel dạo bước tại trong mưa đơn giản như vậy.

Hắn muốn đem Khương Daniel dây lưng quần buộc tại đu quay bên trên, để chính hắn cùng mình ước định cái đủ mới là.

"Khương Daniel, không muốn đạp nước đến trên người ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác than mình chủ quan, Khương Daniel chuẩn là nhớ tới trong mưa khúc, từ nơi này đi đến bãi đỗ xe khoảng cách ngắn như vậy, còn muốn tiếp tục chụp hắn đại tác, mưa to trời cũng không buông tha.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, tiếp tục soạt kéo khoả nước, nhìn thấy từng mảng lớn vũng nước, liền mười phần hăng hái.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu bên trên thanh dù này ném vào trong mưa, nghĩ thầm còn tốt hắn đã vừa mới ghi lại bán dù vô lương chủ quán quầy hàng dãy số, coi như chỉ có một cây dù làm vật chứng, cũng có thể cáo hắn trữ hàng đầu cơ tích trữ, đưa tay kẹp lấy Khương Daniel đầu chó, xích lại gần cùng hắn đứng tại cùng một thanh dù hạ.

Bọn hắn giống lão phu lão thê, tay kéo lẫn nhau eo, thêm ra đến một cái tay khác dùng để bung dù, tại phiêu diêu trong mưa, hô hấp cùng một chỗ, bước chân cũng đi cùng một chỗ, trọng yếu nhất chính là, Khương Daniel cũng liền không có cách nào tùy tâm sở dục đạp nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nghe thấy hắn đang nhỏ giọng hừ trong mưa khúc.

Một mực hừ đến Khương Daniel ngồi lên ghế lái, vui sướng thổi lên huýt sáo đến, bọn hắn tại trên đường về nhà. Phim tại Khương Daniel quan tâm cho có chút người yếu sợ lạnh Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra trên xe chỗ ngồi làm nóng lúc, tiến vào tan hát. Bởi vì ấm áp thực tại quá dễ chịu, Khương Daniel còn thỉnh thoảng đưa tay qua đến giúp hắn dịch tấm thảm, điều chỉnh chỗ ngồi, nhân vật nam chính một trong Ung tiên sinh, cứ như vậy tiến vào nồng mộng đẹp.

Ung tiên sinh còn mơ hồ cảm giác có người khiêng hắn lên lầu, hắn lúc đầu không chịu xuống xe, thanh âm kia nói một câu Ung Ung ngoan hắn liền giang hai cánh tay để hắn ôm, về sau lại qua một lúc lâu, âm thanh nguyên lại nói một câu Ung Ung ngoan, hắn liền cảm giác nuốt hạt đồ vật, còn uống một hớp nước lớn, lại về sau liền thật đã ngủ mê man.

Khương Daniel sợ hắn cảm lạnh, cho hắn lau khô thân thể, còn cho ăn khỏa phòng cảm mạo thuốc, ôm hắn một hồi, mới bỏ được phải thả hắn đi ngủ. Bình thường người yêu cũng không phải hàng đêm sênh ca, bọn hắn liền là Địa Cầu bên trên nhất nhất nhất nhất tầm thường nhất một đôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giữa trưa ngày thứ hai mới toàn thân đau nhức tỉnh lại, rõ ràng trước một đêm cái gì cũng không làm, khả năng người bình thường yêu đương cũng thật không dễ dàng. Xem xét Khương Daniel ngược lại là khác thường áp suất thấp, ở nhà mặt đen lên chơi game, gọi hắn hắn cũng không nói chuyện, nhất là ở nhà mang theo cọng mang, đem hai bên mái tóc màu đen đều che lại, chỉ lưu ở giữa một lớn túm đỏ chói một đoàn, xem ra càng thêm làm cho người ta bật cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới bên cạnh hắn giày vò khốn khổ trong chốc lát, hắn mới có chút vui vẻ dáng vẻ, còn sợ Ung Thánh Hựu cảm lạnh, lượng hai lần nhiệt độ cơ thể, còn nóng một chút cuồn cuộn nước nước đồ vật, đến trưa lại như thế rất nhanh làm hao mòn quá khứ.

Khó khăn lắm đợi đến hoàng hôn thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa buông xuống trong tay sách, vuốt vuốt chua xót con mắt, chuẩn bị đi phòng bếp cầm bàn hoa quả ra cùng từ bỏ tình yêu phim quay chụp Khương Daniel phân ra ăn, liền bị hắn hứng thú bừng bừng đỗ lại eo ôm, dép lê cũng không kịp đổi, liền mơ hồ bị nhét vào ghế lái phụ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là kinh lấy, nghĩ một hồi Khương Daniel tính nết, lại cười lên, nhưng cũng không quá nói chuyện. Hai cái không có lời kịch diễn viên, còn đang cố gắng đối hí, chỉ sợ sẽ là loại này không khí. Khương Daniel chỉ đưa tay đem ngồi trước che nắng tấm buông ra, miễn cho Ung Thánh Hựu một mực nhấc bàn tay, híp mắt nhìn trời chiều.

Hôm nay Tiểu Khương đạo diễn kịch trường, đến cùng diễn thứ gì đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi trước mắt trời chiều. Trời chiều không nói, chuyên tâm xán lạn.

Trở về nhà dòng xe cộ cùng bọn hắn là phương hướng ngược, mặt trời cùng bọn hắn cũng là phương hướng ngược.

Cái này cũng không quan hệ, dù là thế giới cùng bọn hắn là phương hướng ngược, Khương Daniel phải lái xe mở đến thiên hoang địa lão cũng không quan hệ.

Bởi vì là Tiểu Khương đạo diễn hí, cho nên không quan hệ.

Xe đến trong phòng vừa mở không lâu một nhà viện bảo tàng mỹ thuật. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ tại tin tức bên trên hơi có nghe thấy, không biết đóng quán sau còn đối tư nhân mở ra, cũng không biết Khương Daniel hôm nay trầm mặt bố trí quy hoạch một ngày, là tại an bài cái này.

Ở nhà mặc bông vải dép lê tổng không giống cái bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu tránh tại nghênh ngang đi vào trong quán Khương Daniel sau lưng, muốn đem mình giấu đi. Bọn hắn thẳng đến không có một ai 3D hình ảnh quán, Khương Daniel hống hắn nói không có việc gì không có việc gì, hôm nay đặc biệt, đặt bao hết cho bọn hắn.

Đẩy cửa ra sát na, đen như mực trong quán liền bắt đầu toàn phương vị phát ra Khương Daniel dùng tay thao tác cắt video. Bởi vì từng cái đoạn ngắn rõ ràng độ cùng chế thức đều không giống nhau, ống kính phảng phất tại loạn xạ cắt. Mỗi cái hình tượng lạ lẫm lại quen thuộc, quen thuộc vừa xa lạ.

Có sơ lần gặp gỡ, liền hướng Khương Daniel sinh nhật tiệc ăn mừng sân khấu bên trên ném quần lót Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có kém điểm té xỉu tại Khương Daniel tuần diễn người sóng bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu. Có bên trên tiết mục ti vi lúc, ánh mắt chắc chắn, khó nén hạnh phúc cùng ngượng ngùng, miêu tả đối Khương Daniel tâm ý Ung Thánh Hựu. Có toà án thẩm vấn kết thúc, mặt xạm lại ở bên cạnh chỉnh lý văn kiện, còn thỉnh thoảng ghen ghét ngẩng lên đầu quan sát bị một đám pháp viện nhân viên công tác vây tại một chỗ, muốn kí tên hòa hợp chiếu Khương Daniel, lại không biết mình đã bị trộm chụp Ung Thánh Hựu.

Sau đó truyền đến nhẹ nhàng thở dài âm thanh, còn có ôn nhu tiếng ca.

Trong video Khương Daniel, nhiều lần điều chỉnh mấy lần góc độ, đều không có tìm xong, đem máy ảnh chuyển đến dọn đi, cuối cùng vẫn là chen về đến trong nhà trước sô pha, tóc hay là cái kia buồn cười mào gà, biểu lộ nghiêm túc đối ống kính bắt đầu ngâm nga.

"Muốn nói yêu ngươi / đột nhiên yêu ngươi

Ghen tuông chính nồng / yêu thương đã sâu

Tùy thời tùy chỗ / muốn ôm ngươi

Nếu như có thể / buộc chặt cùng một chỗ

Có nguyện ý hay không / không còn tách rời "

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có cái tiểu tiểu tiểu tiểu nhân thanh âm nói, a, là ta lần trước ghi bài hát cho hắn từ ài.

Cho nên bọn hắn chính tại yêu nhau, chính đang bồi bạn lẫn nhau, chính tại kéo tay cùng đi sự thật này.

Bọn hắn một khắc cũng không thể quên, bọn hắn vẫn luôn nhớ kỹ.

Hắn chỉ là rất rất ít từ khía cạnh dò xét mình, phát phát hiện mình tại yêu bên trong thời điểm, có bao nhiêu động lòng người, mỹ lệ đến mức nào. Hắn chưa từng trông cậy vào mình có thể gặp phải một cái ai, cải biến tính cách, cải biến thói quen sinh hoạt, cải biến nhàn nhạt nhân sinh quỹ tích.

Đổi cỗ thoát thai, bất quá chỉ là truyền hình điện ảnh kịch bên trong quán thâu hư giả khái niệm mà thôi, không có khả năng phát sinh, vô ý Nghĩa Thành thật, không có cùng hắn có quan hệ khả năng.

Thẳng đến bọn hắn cùng một chỗ ngồi xếp bằng tại cái này xa xôi, hắn nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ sẽ trong tương lai chờ đợi hắn viện bảo tàng mỹ thuật bên trong.

Video còn đang không ngừng ngược lại mang, phát lại, đây là hình ảnh quán đặc sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt được Khương Daniel khẩn trương giao ác cùng một chỗ tay, ánh mắt như nước long lanh, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn.

"Ta thích tất cả ngươi."

Lời ngầm là liền ngay cả mỗi lần kết thúc công việc về nhà, sắc mị mị ngươi, cũng thích.

"Ta thích tại đội mưa, miệng bên trong ngậm cái bật lửa, giống chó con đồng dạng, vô tội đáng thương nhìn qua ta ngươi."

Sẽ không để pháo hoa cũng không cần thả, sợ lửa liền cùng ta cùng một chỗ né tránh. Chúng ta cũng không có cỡ nào đặc biệt, có lẽ đặc biệt là ngươi, đặc biệt cũng là ta, nhưng là cùng một chỗ, chúng ta liền không còn cô đơn nữa, sẽ bị thế giới bài ngoại.

"Ta thích vĩnh viễn vụng về, nhưng vĩnh viễn ý đồ trước hướng ta tới gần, nhào vào ta trong ngực ngươi."

So với hôn càng thích ôm, so với thắng kiện càng thích ngươi dắt tay của ta.

"Ta thích trên người ngươi mùi, ta thích ngươi áo ngủ, áo sơ mi của ngươi cổ áo, ngươi hồng hồng bờ môi, ngươi hạ chọn con mắt."

Sau khi tắm xong Khương Daniel, nghe là dạng gì? Là hạt sương bị ánh nắng hơ cho khô sau mặt cỏ, có hoa dại mở ra cùng chó con chạy qua vết tích. Mình bôi son môi luôn luôn bôi quá dày quá rêu rao, hồng hồng, sưng tấy, triệu hoán hôn. Mặt sưng phù thời điểm, luôn luôn nhìn không thấy con mắt, đều khiến người nghĩ gọi hắn mở to hai mắt, hỏi hắn có nhìn hay không phải thanh nhân ảnh trước mắt.

"Ta thích thích ngươi chính ta, ta thích không cho ngươi ta hút thuốc, ta thích ngươi cứ việc mình cũng không am hiểu, nhưng tổng cộng ta cùng một chỗ oanh tạc phòng bếp, cuối cùng dùng gạo cơm phối thêm thức nhắm ăn. Ta thích ngươi tổng buộc ta nghỉ ngơi, không cho phép ta công việc. Ta thích ngươi ép rau quả nước, ta sẽ không vụng trộm rửa qua."

Liền ngay cả tước đoạt ta hút thuốc cái này một cơ bản tự do thân thể quyền lợi, ta cũng thích.

"Ta thích chân ngươi chỉ hình dạng cùng lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ. Ta thích ngươi, khi ta khẽ dựa gần, liền rất đỏ rất đỏ mặt cùng rất nhanh rất nhanh nhịp tim."

Ta tại cùng học sinh cấp ba yêu đương sao, ta tại cùng ngây thơ quỷ cùng nhau lớn lên sao, ta tại lại đến mười bảy tuổi, mười tám tuổi, mười chín tuổi sao, ta tại.

"Ta thích ngươi sẽ đố kị. Ta thích ngươi sẽ khổ sở, sẽ không nỡ ta, sẽ rất ỷ lại ta tồn tại."

Ta cũng không phải cái gì yêu đương cao thủ, còn tốt đụng phải chính là ngươi.

"Ta thích đến thăm ngươi vũ trụ cùng tinh cầu, thích ngươi vì ta trồng tất cả hoa, thậm chí ngay cả tro bụi tinh cầu mặt sau cũng thích."

Còn có ngươi tính bướng bỉnh, ngẫu nhiên hèn mọn cùng không có cảm giác an toàn.

"Ta thích ngươi để ta cảm giác còn sống, bị yêu, cũng cỗ có vô hạn, yêu ngươi năng lực."

Yêu, ta sẽ không phải chết đi.

"Ta thích ngươi vuốt ve, ngươi mỗi một câu, mỗi một cái động tác, giảo hoạt thần sắc."

Là ngươi chỉ đối ta biểu hiện ra, ngươi bộ dáng.

"Ta yêu thích chúng ta yêu đương, sau đó mỗi ngày mỗi ngày, lại nhận thức lại lẫn nhau một lần, lại lần nữa lâm vào tình yêu."

Bởi vì thế giới này có Khương Daniel, cho nên thế giới này, là cái rất tốt rất tốt thế giới.

"Ngươi thích viện bảo tàng mỹ thuật sàn nhà sao? Ách, ta nói là, ta muốn nói, mặc dù trên mặt đất khẳng định có chân của chúng ta ấn, đạp lên cũng có chút cứng rắn. . ."

Khương Daniel ngọt ngào nghe xong, phản tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, thình lình toát ra một câu.

"Ta thích cùng ngươi ở cùng một chỗ, linh hồn cùng thân thể, mặc kệ chúng ta ở nơi nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu xích lại gần hắn, cùng hắn thẳng tắp lăn đến cùng một chỗ, không khí giơ lên một trận nhìn không thấy, tinh tế, tình yêu bụi bặm, giống như Ngân Hà bên trong, tứ tán tinh tinh.

Người bình thường Khương Daniel yêu đương nghỉ ngơi kết thúc sau ngày đầu tiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuống xe, kẹp tốt cặp công văn liền bước nhanh đi hướng luật sư sở sự vụ, khoảng cách hộ khách đến còn ước hẹn chớ nửa giờ, hắn phải nhanh lên đi chuẩn bị.

Lưu luyến không rời tiễn hắn tới làm Khương Daniel, lại lái xe truy tại phía sau hắn, hướng phía hắn một đường án lấy loa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải quay đầu, kiên nhẫn chờ hắn chậm rãi quay cửa kính xe xuống, nghe hắn nói.

"Không có ý tứ, xin hỏi ngài là? Ta cảm thấy chúng ta tựa hồ rất có duyên phận, không biết là có hay không may mắn nhận biết ngài."

Hay là lão bao bắt chuyện phương thức, quen thuộc đối bạch, Khương Daniel thật không có chút nào tiến bộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ âu phục bên trong túi rút tấm danh thiếp ra, mấp máy trên xe vừa bôi qua nhuận son môi khóe miệng, nhẹ cạn chịu chịu trang giấy mặt sau, đóng cái chương, một tay thò vào chủ ghế lái cửa sổ thủy tinh, đem Khương Daniel sân khấu phục trước ngực một cái nút áo giải khai, nhét vào danh thiếp của hắn.

Cuối cùng, chụp chụp trước ngực của hắn, nói "Nhớ kỹ gọi điện thoại cho ta.", cuối cùng còn nháy mắt mấy cái.

Ung luật sư quay người tiếp tục tiến về đi làm, tỉ mỉ sẽ phát hiện hắn tại đếm thầm, một, hai, ba...

"Ta nói nhớ kỹ gọi điện thoại cho ta, không phải hiện tại lập tức liền gọi điện thoại cho ta!"

Ung luật sư mắt nhìn đồng hồ, phát hiện còn có năm phút có thể cho hắn yêu đương dính nhau dùng.

"Ta nghĩ ngươi."

Khương Daniel lại đang suy nghĩ, có hay không trốn việc phương pháp.

"Ta cũng nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đồng hồ bên trên kim đồng hồ, đối hai người bọn họ tình yêu, điên cuồng gật gù đắc ý.

"Ta có như thế nghĩ như vậy ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay thoái thác đồ đệ bưng lên cà phê, mở ra trong túi công văn chứa rau quả nước bình thuỷ.

"Vậy ta có như vậy nghĩ như vậy ngươi."

Vớt:

Hại, hiện tại là ngày ba mươi tháng sáu rạng sáng, ta lại còn tại viết chúc văn.

【 cũng không có thảm như vậy, bất quá là ngày hai mươi chín tháng sáu đã khuya mới bắt đầu viết xong.

【 vì cái gì ta nhìn nhện con, tại trên đường về nhà linh cảm như chú, khả năng đều là bởi vì trùng sắt szd thôi.

Căn cứ có thể viết liền viết, không thể viết thì thôi nguyên tắc, nguyên kế hoạch ngắm bắn phiên ngoại cứ như vậy bị ta bồ câu. Kỳ thật ta ngay cả tiêu đề cùng bộ phận tình tiết đều nghĩ kỹ, nhưng là cái này cùng viết được đi ra lại có cái gì dưa hệ đâu?

Hì hì, hay là chúc chúng ta kỳ nữ sĩ làm một cái người vui sướng, người khỏe mạnh, trường thọ người!

【 nhớ kỹ muốn dạy nhi tử rác rưởi phân loại nha!

Thế nào nói sao, ta nhớ mang máng, hài tử (a lông đứa bé kia, một mực thưa kiện thời điểm, có vị bằng hữu cho ta phát đặt câu hỏi rương để ta viết viết luật sư hệ liệt tới? Đến, đây là đến trễ thật lâu làm việc, nhìn tại ta hiện tại thật rất đói phân thượng, liền tha thứ ta đến trễ quá lâu đi! (ngươi còn có mặt mũi nói hài tử đều muốn xuất đạo

Ta đi mắt nhìn, thế mà hơn nửa năm không có càng qua rồi? Ta thật không phải là người, ta hổ thẹn. Nhưng ta kỳ thật một mực có nghĩ cố gắng viết, bất đắc dĩ ta không phải quy hoạch hình là linh cơ khẽ động hình, ba tháng bản ghi nhớ một mực thả cho tới bây giờ, hay là đẩy ngã lại đến.

Dính đến mấy cái ngạnh bày ra một chút, khả năng nói không được đầy đủ, lớn cát tùy ý nhìn xem.

Trong rạp chiếu phim xem chiếu bóng là Crazy Rich Asians(trong nước còn chưa lên chiếu ta liền xem hết đồng thời muốn đem đoạn này can 't help falling in love thêm đến luật sư hệ liệtTT)

Trong mưa khúc chính là phim Singin' in the R ain.

Ung luật sư đi bệnh viện trước đó kia đoạn động tác miêu tả là bắt chước thơ làm hôn.

Lần nữa cảm tạ mọi người đối luật sư hệ liệt yêu thích, tạ ơn tạ ơn, có cơ hội, sẽ lại lần gặp gỡ!

Ngủ ngon ờ!


	310. Chapter 310

『 Dan Ung 』 bệnh lâu thành y

# hiện cõng

# rất ngắn rất ngắn rất ngắn

Mới kịch ngày đó quay chụp kết thúc sau rạng sáng, tầng mây còn ỡm ờ che giấu đem muốn xông ra đường chân trời màu đỏ cam mặt trời. Ung Thánh Hựu còn mặc một thân chỉnh tề đồng phục, tay ngắt lời túi, ngẩng đầu thuận một cái tay khác khe hở quan sát sắp biến ảo sắc điệu bầu trời. Bận rộn đô thị còn chỗ tại cực không tình nguyện ngủ say bên trong, giải tán sau dọn tới lầu trọ hạ, chỉ có hai mươi bốn giờ cửa hàng giá rẻ còn tại ngoan cường mà đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Hắn thích thời gian này Seoul, chính như hắn thích tất cả một mình thời gian.

Hắn có thể đem đoạn thời gian này tòa thành thị này xem như hình cầu tròn ghép hình cái móc chìa khóa, vèo một cái vụng trộm bỏ vào trong túi, dù cho đang tìm thấy ánh nắng gọt giũa qua bầu trời biên giới sẽ hơi có chút phỏng tay, nhưng đây là hắn vũ trụ, là thuộc về hắn khát ngủ sáng sớm, đại não thậm chí có chút bởi vì thức đêm quay chụp mà mang tới trì độn cùng mơ hồ, những này cảm thụ vô cùng mới mẻ, là hắn độc nhất vô nhị cất giữ.

Nếu là đẩy trở lại một năm trước đó, hắn hẳn là mơ màng mới từ mười một người cùng ở ký túc xá chậm rãi đứng lên, lấy tốc độ cực nhanh rửa mặt hoàn tất, ôm vào không biết đổ đầy cái gì bao, hai mắt vô thần, còn buồn ngủ tiến vào trong xe, cùng một đám cùng ngáp liên thiên thiếu niên cùng một chỗ di động đến mỹ dung thất, vì đánh ca tiết mục đi làm làm chuẩn bị mới đúng. Nhắm mắt lại, vẫn có thể cảm nhận được bốn phía nhẹ nhàng hơi thở, cùng dần dần tán đi tiếng âm nhạc, tiểu nam hài đặc hữu lầm bầm phàn nàn, túi đồ ăn vặt phá vỡ tiếng vang.

Khi đó hắn, là cỡ nào muốn tại sáng sớm trên đường phố đi một chút a.

Nghĩ làm là người bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu, tại xe phun nước trải qua sau, ướt sũng gạch bên trên lưu lại nho nhỏ dấu chân, muốn cùng gặp thoáng qua chó con lên tiếng chào hỏi, quan sát bọn hắn màu hồng nhạt đầu lưỡi liếm láp lông tóc, muốn dùng rơi trong điện thoại di động một mực tích lũy lấy, trước đó làm công điểm tích lũy đổi lấy bữa sáng cửa hàng ưu đãi khoán, muốn đi có mụ mụ cùng tỷ tỷ ở nhà phụ cận mở cơm cuộn rong biển bao tiệm cơm, hỗn tại say rượu dân đi làm dúm dó cà vạt cùng trong áo sơ mi một bên, muốn dùng máy ảnh hoặc là mắt thường ghi chép, bởi vì một mực bận rộn mà gác lại lóe ánh sáng mảnh vỡ.

Hiện tại hết thảy, đều đã thực hiện.

Hắn muốn làm, chỉ là tiến vào chung cư, kéo lên màn cửa, bảo đảm ban đêm nhắc nhở công việc ba trăm cái đồng hồ báo thức sẽ đúng giờ vang lên nhưng là điện thoại điều đến yên lặng, ôm ổ chăn hảo hảo ngủ một giấc. Có lẽ tại rửa đi trên gương mặt, bởi vì thôi chuẩn vũ mà ra hoa vết thương trang về sau.

Trong tai nghe soundcloud đặt vào ca đơn, câu lên rất nhiều popper thời kỳ hồi ức, nhất thời hắn là tại dạng này sáng sớm đi ra ngoài luyện múa, cũng là tại không sai biệt lắm đồng dạng thời đoạn kết thúc dưới mặt đất đấu múa tranh tài, rón rén mở ra gia môn, cạn ngủ bên trên mấy giờ về sau, lại toàn thân đau nhức đứng lên cùng người nhà cùng một chỗ hưởng dụng sớm cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại chung cư một tầng chờ đợi thang máy dần dần hạ xuống, nhìn xem khảm màu đen nhựa trên bảng cái bóng của mình, tay chân linh hoạt như cũ theo sát trong tai nghe tiết tấu múa, trên mặt buồn cười có treo chuyển vị vết thương cùng nhàn nhạt đào ở phía trên miệng vết thương thiếp, đồng phục ống quần trống rỗng, áo sơmi tay áo bởi vì cánh tay đong đưa mà rủ xuống rớt xuống tới.

Hắn đã không phải là lúc trước mình. Hắn đã không giống như trước mình.

Hắn là kỳ quái địa, khiêu vũ thôi chuẩn vũ, thân phận cùng động tác cũng không thể tương dung, tiếp theo tại thị giác bên trên sinh ra một loại vi diệu hoảng hốt cảm giác. Chính hắn đang giả trang diễn nào đó riêng lẻ vài người, lại tại trở thành nào đó cái trên đường của người khác, ý đồ tìm về chính mình.

Cũng không phải là chuyện dễ, diễn kịch cũng không phải là chuyện dễ.

Hắn đã nổi điên phát cuồng qua, cảm xúc nham tương rút đi mặt đất trở về địa tâm, lưu lại nóng hổi, khó mà ma diệt vết tích. Hắn không còn là không quan hệ Thành Vũ, hắn là bước kế tiếp nếu như đi được lảo đảo, liền sẽ rất có quan hệ diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu. Áp lực là thật, như cùng hắn dừng lại ngẫu nhiên vũ đạo, tại cửa thang máy mở một sát na, buông xuống thái dương chảy xuống hạ lớn khỏa, óng ánh mồ hôi.

Tại thời khắc như vậy, cô độc cùng vui vẻ, trống rỗng cùng thất lạc, mỹ mãn bên trong lại có chút tuyệt vọng, tương lai sáng tỏ, chỉ cần hắn hết thảy tiến triển thuận lợi, tại dạng này điểm lấy chân trong bóng đêm tơ thép ngược lên đi thời khắc, hắn trước kia là có người có thể cùng nhau chia xẻ.

Bởi vì vì vận mệnh của bọn hắn vốn chính là giống nhau hai bản kịch bản, chi tiết chỗ căn cứ cuộc đời làm sơ tân trang, lại giao cho đến trong tay bọn họ, không cần lật xem quá nhiều số trang, chỉ dùng cùng tại phía sau đối phương, chậm rãi đi chút, chậm rãi đi chút, thuận tiện.

Tựa như lần kia tại công viên trò chơi nhà ma bên trong khắp không mục đích đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu chỉ là có một chút sợ hãi, mà đối phương không ngừng bàn tay run rẩy sớm đã đem hắn bán, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại yên lòng, làm bộ mình cũng sợ đến không cách nào hành tẩu, nhất định phải từ hắn dẫn đầu, mới có thể đi ra mảnh này đầm lầy. Thế là, Khương Daniel ngược lại cô dũng bàng thân, vừa lôi vừa kéo, đem hắn giải cứu ra.

Người bên ngoài đều biết Khương Daniel sợ hãi hết thảy trùng loại, nho nhỏ bươm bướm cùng sâu róm cũng sợ, lớn một chút lại càng không cần phải nói, nhưng chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu tại sân khấu bên trên chấn kinh chau mày, về sau thẳng đi, hắn ngược lại có duỗi ra giày da đi loay hoay tiểu trùng dũng khí.

Hắn cùng hắn tương hỗ là y dược, tương hỗ là an ủi, chia sẻ phong cảnh, chia sẻ khổ sở, chia sẻ hết thảy cay đắng ngọt bùi.

Nhưng mà, hiện tại khác biệt, khác nhau rất lớn.

Không có thuốc chữa, hắn phải dần dần quen thuộc cũng thích ứng, bệnh lâu tự thành y.

Ung Thánh Hựu theo mở chung cư đại môn, phát hiện đèn phòng khách quang ung dung mà lộ ra. Hắn nhớ kỹ lần trước trước khi ra cửa đóng kỹ hết thảy, tưởng rằng mình lắc thần lầm nhìn, đem bao ném đến cửa trước phủ lên trên mặt thảm, dùng tay trái lòng bàn tay hung hăng dụi dụi mắt sừng. Cũng không phải là nắng sớm hoặc là cái gì khác, chính là đèn phòng khách không sai, hắn dán chân tường ngưng thần chăm chú nghe, tựa hồ còn có nhàn nhạt tiếng hít thở tại một mảnh trong yên tĩnh chập trùng, cầm lấy treo trên tường một bức chụp ảnh ảnh chụp, định dùng nặng nề làm bằng gỗ khung hình làm làm vũ khí.

Khương Daniel bên cạnh dùng bàn tay xốc lên quá dài áo thun vạt áo gãi ngứa, bên cạnh thẳng tắp nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhà đối với chiều cao của hắn đến nói, có chút không đủ chiều dài trên ghế sa lon nghỉ ngơi. Ung Thánh Hựu trước nhìn thấy hắn trắng bóng bàn chân, lại thuận bắp chân bụng, quần đùi, áo cho đến cái cổ một đường đi lên trên, trong lúc ngủ mơ tựa hồ có chút không mấy vui vẻ sự tình, một mực lông mày phong tề tụ, một mặt dáng vẻ tâm sự nặng nề.

A, hắn bác sĩ đến, hắn viên thuốc cũng tới.

Nhưng hắn chứng mất ngủ hình, hắn mùa tính lo nghĩ, còn có bệnh nhân của hắn cũng tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu đè nén nghĩ tức giận dùng khung hình một thanh đập tới xúc động.

Hắn cho hắn phát rất nhiều cái tin. Trên thực tế là, hắn cho hắn phát quá hơn tin tức.

Thoạt đầu, hắn còn có một chút Khương Daniel sẽ thỉnh thoảng trả lời hắn may mắn. Nhưng dần dần, phát tin tức cho hắn tựa hồ chỉ là một loại tứ chi dưỡng thành quen thuộc sau phản xạ có điều kiện, hắn thậm chí không còn chờ mong đầu kia sẽ xuất hiện một cái biểu lộ, một câu ngắn gọn hồi phục, hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì còn muốn tiếp tục kiên trì, kiên trì hướng hắn báo cáo chuẩn bị bình thường bọn hắn sẽ cho tới đồ vật, hán sông dắt chó, mua xe hóng mát, đi nước Anh vé máy bay đến rẻ nhất mùa, đối sân khấu tưởng niệm, đối cơ hội khát vọng, đối khiêu chiến sợ hãi... Còn có hắn dọn nhà, độc lập ở lại, tại có năng lực cho phụ mẫu đổi càng lớn phòng ở trước đó.

Khương Daniel sở dĩ có thể xuất hiện ở đây, là bởi vì hắn bặt vô âm tín kia đoạn thời gian bên trong, hắn một mực có đang đọc Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn phát tin tức.

Một lần nữa nghênh đón một lựa chọn từ cuộc sống của ngươi bên trong rời đi người, phải chăng phi thường khó?

Cho dù hắn lựa chọn rạng sáng bốn giờ xuất hiện tại nhà ngươi trên ghế sa lon, lâm vào bền lòng vững dạ ngủ say, dù cho chuyện cho tới bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu hay là quan tâm nhất hắn là gầy hay là mập, trước đó là trong nhà hay là chạy đi nơi đâu, có hay không ăn no cơm, tinh thần đầu có mạnh khỏe hay không.

Hắn dựa vào tường, bên người nghiêng người dựa vào lấy khung hình, ngồi thật lâu, lâu đến Khương Daniel tại trước mắt hắn đã hòa tan thành một đầu cùng ghế sô pha hòa làm một thể, không phân rõ chính thể điều trạng phát sáng vật, hắn quá mệt mỏi, cũng quá buồn ngủ, Khương Daniel có chút tiếng ngáy càng là tương đương có trợ ngủ hiệu quả, hắn trước kia chính là tại dạng này bối cảnh âm phía dưới chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cửu biệt trùng phùng, Khương Daniel lay tỉnh hắn, nói với hắn câu nói đầu tiên, lại không mang nửa điểm sám hối vuốt ve an ủi, chỉ là nhàn nhạt, thoáng như ngày bình thường đối bạch đồng dạng một cái câu đơn, trừ vội vàng và thân thiết, giống như một con loài chó tại tỉnh lại hắn chủ nhân, không có cái khác cảm xúc. Hắn nói, "Ca, mau tỉnh lại, trên mặt đất lạnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ ở giữa muốn trở tay sờ đến bức kia khung hình, dùng nó trực tiếp đại lực đem Khương Daniel đập ngã xuống đất, lại phát hiện làm sao sờ cũng sờ không tới. Hắn đã bị nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt đỗ lại eo ôm lấy, huyền không dùng ngón tay vẽ lấy vô dụng đường vòng cung.

Nóng hổi nhiệt độ cơ thể xúc cảm, tuyệt không tiếp tục bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hạ xuống tại mềm nhũn trên giường, hắn không quá nghĩ tỉnh lại, có lẽ đây là trận ngu xuẩn mộng cảnh cũng khó nói, trong mộng Khương Daniel sẽ trở lại gặp hắn, cũng sẽ ôm hắn, hắn còn không nghĩ mở mắt ra.

Hắn cũng không nghĩ hắn đi. Hắn còn có vô số vấn đề, bọn hắn còn có rất nhiều chưa hoàn thành trạng thái dưới ước định, nếu quả thật chính là mộng, hết thảy hẳn là dựa theo nguyện vọng của hắn đến tiến hành. Hắn muốn hắn lưu lại, hắn muốn hắn không muốn đi.

"Tay. . . Tay. . . Tay cho ta đi. . ."

Khương Daniel lẳng lặng ngồi tại bất tỉnh tối phòng ngủ trên bệ cửa sổ, dựa vào nệm êm, nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu tiềm thức bất an động tác, giữ im lặng. Hắn đứng lên đếm thầm có nhanh một phút, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan cường bãi động ngón tay tựa hồ không có ý tứ buông tha, hắn đành phải đi ra phía trước, đưa cho hắn một cái tay.

Hắn không nên đến, cũng không nên dừng lại, lại càng không nên vươn tay. Hắn cho không ra quá giải thích thêm, mộng ảo giả thiết cùng an tâm hứa hẹn, mộng tưởng nhà tương lai duy nhất đảm bảo chính là hắn nằm mơ năng lực, đáng tiếc hắn tạm thời bị tước đoạt thực hiện mơ ước quyền lợi, hắn không thể đàm, cũng không muốn đàm.

Hắn hẳn là nghỉ chân một chút liền đi. Có lẽ nếu như không phải còn lại mấy vị đều trong bóng tối dặn dò hắn, hắn cũng sẽ không xuất hiện ở đây. Mộng tưởng nhà Khương Daniel mạo hiểm trên bản đồ, luôn có nơi hẻo lánh là sắp đặt hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tương lai Ung Thánh Hựu. Nhưng hắn hiện tại đem tấm này mới tinh bản đồ đánh quyển, nhét vào bình thủy tinh bên trong , mặc cho nó bị sóng biển cuốn đi, cũng không quay đầu lại được. Không có thuyền thuyền trưởng, sao có thể trèo non lội suối tới gặp hắn bảo tàng.

Hắn từng vô số lần tư tưởng qua cái kia hình tượng, hay là hai bình rượu trắng, không cần là rượu đỏ phối phó mát, trên mặt đất phủ lên nệm cùng cửa hàng giá rẻ mua được quà vặt, hắn muốn đỏ mặt, như cái thụ cực lớn ủy khuất tiểu hài tử đồng dạng, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từng cọc từng cọc, từng kiện giảng hắn vì cái gì một mực không cách nào xuất hiện, hắn đến cùng tại kinh lịch cái gì, hắn tại vận rủi quấn thân trên đường, suy nghĩ cái gì.

Nhớ hắn lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút.

Hắn ngón út chăm chú ôm lấy lòng bàn tay của hắn, vững vàng không chịu thả đi.

Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy không cần, những này có thể không cần nói nữa, hắn nỗi khổ tâm trong lòng cũng có thể gấp lại bỏ vào trong túi, muốn đem chuyện phiền toái mỗi một bước đều im lặng mới tốt.

Bởi vì không cần phải nói, đối Ung Thánh Hựu không cần phải nói. Hắn lại nhìn bên trên hắn một chút, thế giới giống như lại sẽ khôi phục như lúc ban đầu, vận chuyển tự nhiên. Cực khổ mất đi tra tấn ý của hắn Nghĩa, bởi vì vì chúng nó cũng đang truy đuổi lấy hắn, thúc giục hắn, để hắn không ngừng, không ngừng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa tới gần.

Hắn một ngày nào đó sẽ trở về.

Hắn một ngày nào đó sẽ lưu lại.

Bọn hắn cùng nhau chờ đợi.

Tựa như giờ phút này hắn đang chờ đợi, ban đêm một lần nữa đến, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi tỉnh lại.

Vớt:

Hôm qua nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa đánh một điểm, ôm bản bút ký liền ngủ mất.

(mình văn có thôi miên hiệu quả, xin hỏi ta là đang viết gì quỷ. )

(thật xin lỗi chớ mắng, trượt trượt, chúc mọi người có một cái mỹ hảo tháng sáu. )


	311. Chapter 311

『 Dan Ung 』Ten Million Fire Flies/ ngàn vạn cái diễm hỏa hồ điệp

#ooc dự cảnh

# bạn trai là Samoyed a làm sao bây giờ?

# mặc dù là khó khăn trùng điệp mùa hè chúng ta hay là gặp mặt đi

Ung Thánh Hựu thành thạo đẩy ra quán bar cửa sau, tại người ở thưa thớt quầy ba lân cận tìm cái vị trí độn địa. Hắn buồn bực ngán ngẩm mà nhìn chằm chằm vào lít nha lít nhít rượu chỉ nhìn một hồi, phát hiện rượu danh tự phần lớn liên miên bất tận, sử dụng đủ loại từ ngữ trau chuốt đóng gói, để hắn căn bản không có cách nào phán đoán loại nào, mới là hắn mong muốn nhất.

"Lão bản, muốn rượu mạnh nhất, đấuble shot!"

Ung Thánh Hựu khép thực đơn lại, đem nó đẩy lên một bên, đối đứng tại cách đó không xa đằng sau quầy bar mặt bartender nhỏ giọng yêu hét lên một tiếng.

"Nghe nói, thành thị bên trong bắt đầu cấm chỉ chăn nuôi cương liệt khuyển."

Lão bản không mặn không nhạt lau sạch lấy tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra, đã trong suốt sắp phản quang ly rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại không hiểu hắn tại sao phải nói cái này, quả thực khó nhịn hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo.

"Ngô? Phải không? Ta không nuôi chó, không quan tâm lắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng cúi đầu xuống, lướt qua nhung mặt ống quần bên trên dính lấy một thanh màu trắng loài chó lông tóc.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng là bởi vì cái này nguyên nhân, cả ngày nằm sấp tại bên cạnh ngươi con kia, lần này mới khó được không cùng ngươi cùng lúc xuất hiện đâu."

Bartender đình chỉ đơn điệu lau động tác, xoay người sang chỗ khác điều phối Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới hạ tốt đơn.

Hắn đem màu vàng nâu rượu dịch, thả tại điều phối trong ấm trên dưới lay động, nhỏ vụn khối băng va chạm ly đế cao chén bích, thả ra đinh đương êm tai tiếng vang. Bất quá tại Ung Thánh Hựu cái này có tâm sự người nghe tới, một mực lộ ra ồn ào lại líu lo không ngừng thôi.

"Cãi nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày uống hết một ngụm trước mắt rượu, cố nén nghĩ phi phi phi phi rơi xúc động.

"Cô độc hai cước thú, muốn buồn rầu thương thảo, mời đi bên kia."

Bartender khoa trương cầm xuống trên đầu vai treo pha rượu vải, dùng cánh tay so cái tư thế xin mời. Nơi hẻo lánh bên trong tổng có ngồi một bàn bác sĩ tâm lý, mình chạy đến nơi đây uống đến say khướt không nói, còn làm bộ am hiểu cho trong quán bar thương tâm người giải quyết phiền não, kì thực luôn luôn lấy lẫn nhau ôm đầu khóc rống mà kết thúc.

"Không cần không cần, dù sao lời ta nói cũng không có người sẽ tin tưởng, ngài chỉ dùng mượn chỉ không vội vàng lỗ tai cho ta liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ, tại một cái trong phòng khô ráo nóng bức ngày mùa hè đêm mưa, mệt mỏi cực Khương Daniel đào ở trên quầy bar ngã đầu ngủ say, cuối cùng nhịn không được biến trở về Samoyed a thân thể, vừa vặn trước mặt vị này bartender đang chuẩn bị đóng cửa tiệm, chắc hẳn hắn là biết đến một chút điểm, dù sao cũng so cùng người xa lạ bắt đầu lại từ đầu giảng thuật muốn tới phải càng tốt hơn.

"Chỉ cần ngài cam đoan, sau khi nghe xong, không đem ta xoay đưa đến bệnh viện tâm thần là được."

Khương Daniel cũng không phải là một loại nào đó ảo thuật hoặc là chạy trốn loại ma thuật nhân vật chính, hắn chính là một con màu trắng, lông xù, cỗ có nhân hình loài chó. Đây không phải nói bậy, huyễn thuật, cái này là chân thật tồn ở, so truyện cổ tích càng hoang đường sự thật.

"Ta chỉ là cái pha rượu mà thôi, ngươi muốn nói, cũng chỉ là cái cố sự mà thôi, ta không cần coi là thật, ngươi cũng đừng chăm chỉ, không là tốt rồi."

Bartender thay Ung Thánh Hựu thu lại trước mặt đã uống đến bảy tám phần chén rượu, đem một cái khác chén liệt tửu, cũng đẩy lên trước mặt hắn, còn đưa một bàn nổ đậu phộng cùng cá mực bàn ghép làm tiểu đồ ăn.

"Chờ một chút, nhà các ngươi có bên trên phê bình phần mềm sao, ta muốn cho ngươi đánh ngũ tinh! Nếu như ta đầu không có bắt đầu lay động."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói liền bán cái cơ linh, nhưng nghĩ muốn lấy điện thoại di động ra động tác đã không quá thụ đại não khống chế, ngón tay bởi vì vừa mới nếm một chút nổ vật dính vào chút mỡ đông mà trượt, vân tay giải tỏa một hồi lâu, cũng điểm không mở ra.

"Chờ ngươi thanh tỉnh điểm lại cho điểm đi, ta vẫn để tâm điểm kia Tinh cấp."

Bartender ném qua đi một đĩa khăn tay cho hắn xát tay, khẽ cong eo liền lại biến mất không thấy gì nữa, chỉ còn lại hắn hứa hẹn cho Ung Thánh Hựu nửa cái lỗ tai còn lộ ở bên ngoài, có lẽ là tại bài bố bình rượu hoặc là chén rót.

"Ta là tại năm thứ ba đại học năm đó, không hiểu đồng tình tâm tràn lan mà nhặt được hắn. Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng, một con hình thể so với bình thường tên nhỏ con người đều phải lớn hơn một điểm thuần trắng Samoyed a, tứ chi chỉ lên trời, nằm tại trắng phau phau trong đống tuyết, an tường nhắm mắt lại tràng cảnh sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thẻ một mảnh đậu phộng da tại kẽ răng ở giữa, che lấy quai hàm, khó khăn dùng đầu lưỡi xỉa răng, tự sự dừng lại một chút cũng không quả, đành phải ngón tay chỉ răng lợi, ra hiệu lão bản cho hắn cầm một cây tăm.

"Đương nhiên rồi, ta nói là, ngươi khẳng định sẽ cảm thấy kỳ quái, ta cũng cảm thấy kỳ quái, ta cũng không phải sẽ tại băng thiên tuyết địa bên trong, mặc ta vải bông dép lê, giẫm lên ánh trăng, bốn phía loạn đi dạo tính cách." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cây tăm ống, hung hăng xỉa răng ngân gốc rễ, bắt đầu tổng không đúng phương pháp, cùn cùn có chút đau đau nhức, thanh âm nói chuyện cũng lanh lảnh cổ quái, bởi vì hắn đau đến rụt lại miệng nguyên nhân, "Tốt a, ta thừa nhận, việc này ngay từ đầu căn bản cũng không có như vậy lãng mạn, ta sở dĩ sẽ ở sân trường bên trong tản bộ, là vì tìm hắn, bởi vì hắn từ ta ngày đó sáng sớm ở cửa trường học trong quán mua nướng chi sĩ khoai lang bắt đầu, vẫn theo đuôi ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng xếp xong trên khăn giấy nhổ một ngụm, một khối màu nâu đỏ đậu phộng da thình lình xuất hiện ở trước mắt, hắn cái này mới khôi phục như thường ưu thương thần sắc, một chút cũng không khôi hài, sầu não uất ức rất đứng đắn, chính là thích hợp mua say bộ dáng.

"Nói theo đuôi có lẽ có chút tự luyến, nhưng con chó này thật giống như, giống như là muốn nếm thử trong tay của ta bưng lấy, vừa ra lò nóng hổi đồng dạng, ánh mắt của hắn xoay tít chuyển, tròn trịa tại đối ta năn nỉ. Ta cũng không phải là nhỏ mọn như vậy người, lại nói lạnh rơi về sau, thừa hơn phân nửa phần lớn là bị ta vứt bỏ, thế là ta liền bẻ phù hợp nó hình thể một khối lớn, đặt ở nó màu hồng lưỡi dưới đầu."

Yên tĩnh trong quán bar, đột nhiên nghênh đón một trận ồn ào vang động, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ đầu một cái, nghĩ cho tới hôm nay là có dàn nhạc diễn tấu thời gian, không khỏi càng thêm buồn khổ, tay bass cùng giá đỡ trống đã vừa lúc thử lên âm đến, trong tiệm mờ nhạt tia sáng cũng biến thành ngũ quang thập sắc.

"Không biết nó là muốn báo ân hay là một chút chọn trúng ta, tóm lại thẳng đến buổi trưa trước khi ăn cơm về sau, ta luôn có thể tại cách đó không xa phát hiện thân ảnh của nó. Nhưng nó xem ra xác thực phi thường thuần lương vô hại, đi ngang qua đám nữ hài tử đều tại cho nó ném cho ăn vật, mặc kệ là bánh mì hay là kẹo mềm, nó đều một mực kiêm thu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn một cái ly đế cao chén xuôi theo bên trên dùng làm trang trí thanh bầu dục, lập tức chua xót đến trên mặt lên nhăn, bàn thành một đoàn.

"Úc, thứ này thật là có điểm hậu kình, " liệt tửu uống qua được gấp mang tới choáng đầu, nổ vật rất nhỏ dầu mỡ cảm giác toàn diện thẻ tại cổ họng của hắn, dắt sau gáy của hắn, "Nhất nhất nhất kỳ quái hay là, hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện tại xế chiều lên lớp phòng học, rón rén đẩy mở cửa đi vào, úp sấp ta cùng bằng hữu mấy cái buồn ngủ nơi hẻo lánh, cuộn mình ở bên cạnh ta, thân thể bàn thành một đầu to lớn chăn lông, liên tục không ngừng hướng ta phát ra nhiệt lượng."

Dương cầm tay đạn phải là một bài Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút thích từ khúc, suy nghĩ của hắn cũng lập tức phiêu phải xa một chút, trở lại lúc, đã miệng không đối tâm địa yêu cầu bartender lại cho hắn thêm một vòng rượu.

"Cho nên, tại cái kia buổi chiều, ta cũng không có bị tiếng chuông tan học đánh thức, ngày đó trường học điện lực kiểm tra tu sửa, công tắc nguồn điện kéo xuống về sau, mất điện, cái kia vốn là một cái tuyệt hảo, dùng để bổ túc ban đêm nhịn đến dưới mắt bầm đen thiếu hụt mất giấc ngủ buổi chiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa bất mãn hướng phía vừa rồi hiển nhiên cự tuyệt hắn tục chén yêu cầu lão bản lắc lắc chén rượu, đem lót cốc cũng đồng loạt đẩy lên thuận tiện hắn thu thập địa phương.

"Ta là bị hiển nhiên nóng tỉnh, bởi vì ta bên chân nằm một con màu trắng khuyển. Ta tại nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa, còn tưởng rằng ai mở trong phòng học lò sưởi, nhưng tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, chỉ có chính ta ở trong căn phòng đi thuê có lò sưởi, trong phòng học làm sao lại có lò sưởi đâu, chẳng lẽ là lên lửa, thế là ta liền tỉnh, một cước đạp tại hắn mềm nhũn trên thân thể."

Bartender bất đắc dĩ nhận lấy hắn uống trống không chén rượu, một lần nữa vì hắn thêm đơn mà công việc lu bù lên.

"Xin lỗi tự nhiên là ắt không thể thiếu, ta còn gỡ ra trên người nó lông bầy, kiểm tra một chút phải chăng có thụ thương vết tích, may mà ngày đó ta còn mặc song mới ủng ngắn, đế giày đều là sạch sẽ, trên người của nó y nguyên không có chút nào tạp chất tuyết trắng, cũng không có vết thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng quai hàm hướng thực quản bên trong vận chuyển lấy tửu quỷ đậu phộng, lại sợ nhấm nuốt quá trình bên trong lần nữa thẻ đi ra bên ngoài xốp giòn da, đành phải nghiêm túc đưa chúng nó dùng đầu lưỡi bong ra từng màng, chỉnh tề nôn tại trên khăn giấy.

"Sờ lấy cảm giác của nó hết sức thoải mái, ta thế là liền gọi bên người ngồi cũng vụng trộm đến sờ, không nghĩ ngồi bên cạnh hảo hữu tay còn không có đặt đi lên, nó liền hiển nhiên có chút gì tâm tình mâu thuẫn đồng dạng, yên lặng thân người cong lại, từ rộng mở đại môn ở giữa rời đi."

Nửa bàn đậu phộng ăn xong, hắn lại bắt đầu chủ công cá mực xốp giòn, cá mực là rất kình đạo loại hình, nhai thật lâu cũng nuối không trôi.

"Đây rõ ràng chính là một con rất ngạo kiều thích ăn dấm xấu tính Samoyed a! Chỉ bất quá ta lúc ấy quá ngây thơ!"

Ung Thánh Hựu uống một ngụm lại lần nữa bưng lên rượu, hắn cảm thấy trong miệng đắng chát trở thành nhạt, lại có lẽ là bởi vì hắn đã thành thói quen cồn cảm giác, hắn cũng nói không rõ. Hắn du côn du côn nhai lên bầu dục đến, phảng phất như đang gặm Khương Daniel danh tự.

"Cắt điện thực tại quá lạnh quá lạnh, ta nằm ở trường học đối diện bên trong phòng mướn, lạnh đến trong chăn run lập cập. Phải biết lúc đầu ta dời ra ngoài cũng là bởi vì gian phòng bên trong có hơi ấm, ta sợ lạnh, hàm răng cùng trong thân thể mỗi một khối xương đều phảng phất tại kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt rung động, lại đến một trận âm phong, ta liền sẽ bể nát."

Bầu dục bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắn phải thất linh bát lạc, thi thể cũng ném tại cùng đậu phộng Bì huynh đệ đồng dạng vận mệnh khăn tay bên trong.

"Ta liền quỷ thần xui khiến nghĩ đến cái kia thoải mái ngủ trưa cùng loài chó trên người ấm áp, ta thậm chí còn ở trong đầu cực nhanh qua một lần nuôi chó chi phí, cần chuẩn bị cái gì loại hình. Một giây sau ta, cũng bởi vì máy sưởi bên trên một đôi xử lý bít tất đều không có, lê lấy vải bông dép lê, trong trường học khắp nơi loạn giẫm."

Tửu bảo cho Ung Thánh Hựu thêm một lần băng, hòa tan qua đi mảnh vỡ càng thêm pha loãng cồn cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút nhờ không ngừng đầu mê muội, đành phải đem mặt đỏ thắm gò má gần sát ly đế cao, muốn thu hoạch một điểm ý lạnh.

"Ta liền tại đất tuyết bên trong, gặp nó. Nó xem ra dị thường khoan thai tự đắc, ở trong nháy mắt đó, ngược lại là ta cần nó nhiều một chút, chí ít tại ta nghĩ đến, là như thế này. Loài chó nhìn qua mặt trăng, ta nhìn qua trên người nó cốt cốt chảy xuôi, trắng loá ánh trăng. Ta đối với nó nói, ngươi nguyện ý đến ta nơi này sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác mang theo say rượu nhân sĩ đặc hữu tay chân vụng về, đâm đến cái trán ở giữa nhất thời đỏ lên, hắn nắm tay đắp lên suy nghĩ muốn xoa nắn hai lần, lại tại đưa tay nháy mắt, quên đi mục đích, chỉ chết lặng che một lát cái trán.

"Nó giống như không lọt vào mắt ta tồn tại, ta nghĩ, hẳn là ta áo ngủ cùng lớn bông vải áo lông không kịp ta màu đen lớn lên áo đến hay lắm nhìn. Thế là, ta lại ngồi xổm tại nó bên người, hỏi nó một câu, ta nói, ngươi nguyện ý làm chó của ta, cùng ta sinh hoạt chung một chỗ sao?"

Lão bản lau sạch lấy quầy bar bên cạnh cạnh góc sừng, duy chỉ có cho Ung Thánh Hựu trống đi một khối rác rưởi khu vực.

"Cái này vô sỉ chó, liền kết thúc đối cuộc sống của ta vô hạn ngấp nghé, thuận lý thành chương chen vào ta chung cư, phòng ngủ của ta giường lớn, ta tủ lạnh, máy giặt, điện thoại di động của ta album ảnh, ca đơn, giấy tờ của ta, tiền điện cùng tiền nước đơn."

"Tốt tốt, rất tốt đâu tiền bối! Là hắn nói với ta câu nói đầu tiên. Tại ta nắm chặt nó chân trước đồng thời, hắn liền vèo một cái biến trở về chính hắn, mặc da lĩnh áo khoác, dày đặc trường ngoa, lỗ tai cho đông lạnh đến đỏ bừng, biểu lộ thích ý nằm tại trong tuyết. Bị ta nắm chặt, thuộc về loài chó móng vuốt, cũng thay đổi thành hắn đồng dạng nóng hổi ngón tay."

"Ta nghĩ thầm cái này nhưng không phải liền là sát vách chuyên nghiệp, biết một chút ghita, lại biết một chút Hip-hop, nheo lại mắt cười thời điểm, mê đảo dưới đài một loạt nam nữ già trẻ tiểu tử kia sao? Ta lúc ấy trong kinh ngạc bỗng nhiên chụp chụp bắp đùi của hắn, hắn bị đau mà sa vào đất tuyết bên trong, hãm phải càng sâu, càng sâu."

Quán bar giống như có lẽ đã không còn sẽ có khách nhân khác, nhất là Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi quầy ba khu vực, giống như là bị thi ma pháp, sinh ra một loại nào đó kết giới, người bên ngoài căn bản vào không được.

"Ta cũng nghe bằng hữu nói qua, cùng loại với meo người truyền thuyết, ngươi phải biết, cái này cũng không tính mới lạ, đã gặp, nhưng phải tiếp nhận mới tốt."

Bartender trời sinh trầm mặc ít nói, khó được mở miệng còn là vì Khương Daniel nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn nhăn lại cả khuôn mặt, hướng hư giữa không trung, gõ gõ ngón tay tỏ vẻ khinh thường.

"Nói đến ngược lại là phi thường dễ dàng, thay cái thánh nhân đến cùng hắn yêu đương thử một chút, cũng sẽ thụ không được! Ta cũng biết đây là gia tộc di truyền, gen còn sót lại, nhưng hắn thật là không phải bình thường Samoyed a! Hắn là đáng ghét nhất kia một cái!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lại uống một hớp rượu, ổn định một hạ cảm xúc, chuẩn bị nói tiếp thuật vừa rồi lần đầu gặp. Lão bản thiện ý lấy đi một mảnh hỗn độn cùng lạnh rơi quà vặt, cho hắn đổi bàn bắp ngô phiến phối mỡ bò mứt hoa quả.

"Hắn giả vờ như thụ thương phủi đi lấy tuyết, ta có chút xấu hổ, nhưng lại không biết nên nói như thế nào, hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt chống cự một hồi, tiếp tục hỏi ta, tiền bối ngươi lạnh không, ta nói có một chút, trên thực tế mắt cá chân ta đều muốn đông cứng, có trời mới biết đất tuyết bên trong có bao nhiêu lạnh. Rét lạnh khiến người mất lý trí, chính như cồn cùng ta lúc này giảng cái này thất linh bát lạc cố sự đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn xuống một ngụm bắp ngô phiến, phát hiện mặn mặn, rất giải rượu, lại chấm một lớn đống mỡ bò mứt hoa quả, nuốt công phu, tại vì tiếp xuống giảng thuật làm chuẩn bị tâm lý.

"Sau đó hắn nói, ta có thể hôn ngươi sao, hôn ngươi ngươi liền sẽ ấm áp một điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mu bàn tay lau lau hiển nhiên bị loài chó gặm qua khóe miệng, không biết là đang sát lau dính vào lục sắc nước tương hay là tại dư vị đêm đó cảm giác.

"Lúc ấy, không nói khoa trương, ta trong đầu tại nổ pháo hoa, đang nhún nhảy bay lên không khí mỏng manh trên không, hôn thế nào lại là sưởi ấm phương thức, hôn cần hỏi ta chăng, là nên đánh cái bàn tay vẫn là nên mơ mơ màng màng gật đầu? Quá lạnh, thực tại quá lạnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy một bên chỉnh tề trưng bày gia vị bình, là vì sáng mai chen tại trong quầy bar hưởng dụng trứng tráng cùng bồi căn dân đi làm nhóm chuẩn bị, nghĩ vặn ra một điểm bột hồ tiêu đến, vẩy tại bắp ngô phiến phía trên, động tác làm phản phương hướng, tư đến mũi cùng hốc mắt biên giới, cay cay rơi lệ.

Ấm áp nước mắt trượt xuống đến khóe miệng. Ung Thánh Hựu vạn phần chật vật dùng khăn giấy phủi nhẹ trên mặt vết tích.

"Kết quả đương nhiên là mắc lừa. Ta không thể thực hiện tại mất điện trên giường, đối với ôm một đầu thiên nhiên sưởi ấm khí chìm vào giấc ngủ ảo tưởng, nhưng lại bởi vì nụ hôn kia, một mực mặt đỏ nhịp tim, toàn thân khô nóng."

Sau khi uống rượu xong, luôn luôn rất dễ dàng bụng đói kêu vang, khẩu vị rất nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng lật xem đi tiểu đêm tiêu cung ứng menu tới.

"Nghe, bạn trai ngươi cũng không có gì không tốt, dù sao loài chó chi tại nhân loại, cũng có thật nhiều ưu thế đâu."

Bartender cho một loại liệt tửu đắp lên nắp bình, kiểm điểm đêm nay ít đến thương cảm khoản.

"Không không không, căn bản không phải dạng này, ngươi cũng không nên bị hắn thuần chân bề ngoài cho lừa gạt, vậy ngươi coi như mười phần sai."

Dàn nhạc chẳng biết lúc nào đã bắt đầu chính thức diễn tấu, giá đỡ tay trống thủ pháp chói lọi, nhịp trống cơ hồ trở thành giai điệu, cho ca sĩ hưng phấn thanh tuyến nhạc đệm.

"Hắn là hình người thời điểm, ta nói là hắn xem ra như một nhân loại thời điểm, tóm lại chính là, hắn không có biến thành Samoyed a thời điểm, ngươi minh bạch ta ý tứ liền tốt, quả thực chính là một con dùng hai cái đùi hành tẩu cự hình khuyển a!"

Bartender lắc đầu, biểu thị không có cách nào tưởng tượng. Dàn nhạc kích tình đã tại điểm cao nhất thiêu đốt, chủ xướng thậm chí ngẫu hứng solo một đoạn, nhạc khí tại thanh âm hắn dựa vào sau địa phương theo đuôi, lại lần nữa theo đuôi, có không giống đêm này vui vẻ.

"Thứ nhất, rụng lông, người sẽ còn rơi lông chó, hay là bó lớn bó lớn rơi, ngươi có thể tin tưởng sao? Ta cũng không thể tin được. Theo hắn nói, là bởi vì từ Samoyed a biến trở về người thời điểm, trên thân sẽ dính vào, cái này tính là gì? Cái này tính là gì giải thích hợp lý? Ta để hắn dứt khoát không muốn biến trở về đi, hắn nói vậy liền mất đi nuôi chó niềm vui thú, vừa nói còn vừa dùng chảy xuống nước bọt đầu lưỡi liếm một cái mặt của ta, đây rốt cuộc là cái gì vô lại khuyển? Ngủ trên giường rơi, trong phòng tắm rơi, y phục của ta bên trên, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ trên quần nhặt lên một nắm lớn màu trắng lông chó, biểu hiện ra cho bartender nhìn, "Cũng rơi. Ta cùng hắn ngẫu nhiên, nói như thế nào đây, dù sao chính là sẽ bởi vì do nhiều nguyên nhân nằm cùng một chỗ, trên tóc còn có thể trộn lẫn mấy cây lông chó."

Bartender nhíu mày, cười cười, biểu thị không quan tâm người trẻ tuổi tình thú, lạnh nhạt đáp lại, "Ngươi có thể đổi một đài dùng tốt máy hút bụi, đồng thời tận lực hạn chế phạm vi hoạt động của hắn, nếu như ngươi thật như vậy không thích dính vào lời nói có chút râu ria."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến cuối tuần ngẫu nhiên tỉnh lại, bên người liền có một con to lớn Samoyed a, hàm tình mạch mạch mà nhìn xem hắn, nhất định phải kéo lấy hắn cái lỗ tai lớn, kẹp lấy thân thể của hắn mới có thể ép buộc hắn biến trở về hình người, Khương Daniel quản rụng lông gọi biểu thị công khai chủ quyền, tiêu ký lãnh địa, hắn cũng thật là phục.

"Vô dụng. Bọn hắn loài chó, chính là có người hình loài chó, có thể nghe được lẫn nhau lông tóc hương vị, rơi tại lẫn nhau bạn lữ trên thân, chính là nói cho khác đồng loại, không muốn tới gần ý tứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói, còn đi theo bối cảnh hừ lên tiểu khúc đến, bất đắc dĩ là thật bất đắc dĩ, trong tiềm thức giống như lại có chút đắc ý.

"Cũng thế, cái kia cũng không tính quá xấu, dù sao ngươi là hắn trên danh nghĩa chủ nhân."

Bartender tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu chọn món, nhấn vang kêu gọi phòng bếp linh đang.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng coi như khó được khẩu vị mở rộng, muốn một cái bò bít tết gói phục vụ, còn nhiều đơn điểm một chén quả vị nước ngọt.

"Còn chủ nhân đâu! Hắn liền là ưa thích đi theo người khác chạy! Thường xuyên nhìn không ngừng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bắp ngô phiến ăn đến mức hoàn toàn, cuối cùng còn liếm liếm đầu ngón tay.

"Người xa lạ cho điểm ngon ngọt hắn liền hận không thể dùng hình người uông uông gọi, thường xuyên ở bên ngoài cho ta ôm chuyện phiền toái, một viên kẹo cũng có thể để cho hắn lấy giúp người làm niềm vui, còn đặc biệt đặc biệt thèm, có một lần thậm chí biến thành Samoyed a để ta nắm hắn đi dưới lầu nhà bà nội cọ cơm! Samoyed a ăn cơm còn uống rượu trắng, ngươi cảm thấy về tình về lý không có trở ngại sao? Ta đều sợ người ta báo cáo ta ngược đãi động vật!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến Khương Daniel trên đường, đúng, là hắn cẩu thân trên đường, truy kích hán sông mấy cây số liền vì giúp một cái xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ truy hồi túi tiền, hay là muốn đánh bạo hắn đầu chó. Xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ sờ hai lần đầu, hắn liền nhếch miệng cười, còn vươn đầu lưỡi, thật sự là không biết chủ nhân họ là tên ai!

"Hắn quản cái này gọi bản năng của động vật, ta cũng là thật không làm gì được hắn, hắn nói hắn không theo tới, chân sẽ ngứa, ta có thể hiểu được vì, loại thời điểm này ta không vặn lông của hắn lỗ tai, lòng bàn tay của ta cũng sẽ ngứa sao! Vô cùng thích đuổi theo đồ vật chạy, hai chúng ta ra đi hẹn hò, hắn có thể đứng tại bên cạnh ta nhìn chằm chằm công viên trên đồng cỏ đĩa ném để mắt tới rất lâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu điểm nước ngọt còn chưa lên, hắn lại vội vàng muốn đổi thành rượu, phòng bếp cùng bartender tình thế khó xử, đành phải gật đầu đáp ứng cho hắn đổi.

"Quan trọng hơn chính là, hắn trông thấy chó con, sẽ không biến thành người chó con, sẽ còn theo chân chúng nó giao lưu, sẽ còn ngao ngao gọi, ngươi biết đối diện chủ nhân trông thấy ta mang theo một cái một mét tám to con, lôi kéo tay của hắn muốn ngăn lại hắn thời điểm, tốt bao nhiêu cười sao! Càng buồn cười hơn chính là, hắn còn cho ta phiên dịch đối thoại của bọn họ, hắn nói bọn hắn đang khoe khoang chủ nhân, cuối cùng thường thường là hắn thắng lợi, bởi vì hắn chủ nhân lớn lên tương đối đẹp mắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu mình cùng mình nâng chén, chạm cốc, bò bít tết tại sắt trên bàn tư tư bắn ra lấy bóng loáng.

"Ta có đôi khi thật không biết là tại nuôi chó hay là tại yêu đương, ta thật rất bất đắc dĩ."

Bò bít tết mùi vị không tệ, hắn cẩn thận đem bọn nó cắt thành khối nhỏ, chuẩn bị chậm rãi ăn.

"Thèm ngủ cũng không cần nói, ăn còn hơn ta cũng là khẳng định, vô điều kiện ôm ta ngủ đến trời bất tỉnh tối, màn cửa đều không cho kéo ra một chút, ta tỉnh cũng không để ta đi. Chảy nước miếng ta cũng đã nói, ẩm ướt cộc cộc, để hắn ngậm miệng hắn liền sẽ lại gần hôn ta, không thân đến không bỏ qua. Mài răng cùng ngáy ngủ cũng là hắn nói tới, loài chó đặc điểm, tứ ngưỡng bát xoa cả người bao tại trên người ta không nói, còn cần thỉnh thoảng tính mài răng cùng ngáy ngủ tra tấn ta yếu ớt thần kinh."

Hắn ăn một khối bò bít tết giải hận, phảng phất tại ăn thịt chó.

"Nhất tuyệt chính là, hắn thật, thứ gì đều thích ngậm lên miệng, TV điều khiển từ xa, áo thun vạt áo, khăn mặt, miệng chén chén chuôi, chỉ cần là ta đang bận gọi hắn cho ta đưa đồ vật, hắn nhất định cho ngậm ở trong miệng, hiến bảo tựa như vọt tới trước mặt ta tới. Chỉ có ngươi nghĩ không ra, không có hắn làm không được, vạn sự vạn vật đều có thể điêu, xé tất cả túi hàng đều là lên trước răng, lại dùng tay, hắn nói dùng tay không tiện!"

Xấu hổ đỏ ửng đột nhiên từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên má chợt lóe lên, khó mà nắm lấy.

"Thậm chí nói, chúng ta kia cái gì. . . Cái gì thời điểm. . . Hắn cũng là dùng răng cắn mở kia cái gì. . . Ta khi đó còn khờ dại cảm thấy hắn siêu cấp gợi cảm. . . Ta quả thực không biết mình lúc ấy là đang suy nghĩ gì!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu chiếu phim đồng dạng nhấp nhô phát ra lên Khương Daniel cắn lên áo vạt áo, một tay cởi y phục xuống, cắn mở trước ngực mình khấu chặt áo ngủ nút thắt, một chút xíu gặm ăn mình lý trí hình tượng, cắt bò bít tết ngón tay cũng như nhũn ra, đao cùng xiên tê liệt ngã xuống tại xan bố bên trên.

Sau đó Khương Daniel liền dùng mũi không hạn chế gần sát gương mặt của hắn, hõm vai, phần gáy, sâu hít sâu lấy mùi của hắn. Chính hắn ngửi không thấy, trừ mồ hôi bên ngoài hương vị, thanh đạm, khiến người say mê, chỉ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu mùi.

"Hắn còn thích khắp nơi loạn ngửi, làm gì trước đó đều muốn liều mạng loạn ngửi một trận, thật là mũi chó, mũi chó."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dứt lời, hắn cũng cúi đầu xuống nghe tản ra nồng đậm hồ tiêu mùi thơm bò bít tết, lại đột nhiên ý thức được vô ý thức sớm đã phản bội chính hắn, liên tục khoát tay, tiếp tục ăn xuống dưới.

"Còn có, dù cho nói như vậy có chút không quá lịch sự, nhưng là, hắn, một cái nam nhân, đứng đi tiểu thời điểm, còn cùng chó con đồng dạng, muốn nhếch lên một con chân sau, thật sự là ngây thơ chết!"

Nói thật giống như vụng trộm một người thử qua, phát hiện cái tư thế này còn rất thú vị không phải Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng. Khương Daniel cũng người cũng chó sinh hoạt tập tính, quen thuộc cùng chi tiết, làm người ta ghét bộ phận, đều lấp đầy tại cuộc sống của hắn mỗi một góc bên trong, tràn đầy.

"Ta nói, ngươi đã đối với hắn có nhiều như vậy bất mãn, làm gì không cùng hắn chia tay?"

Tục ngữ nói khuyên giải không khuyên giải phân, lão bản tư duy, hiển nhiên không quá hợp lẽ thường.

"Không không không, đây không phải cần chia tay trình độ, ta chỉ là, ta chỉ là cho tới bây giờ chưa bao giờ gặp giống như hắn người. Cho nên, đại khái cần muốn tỉnh táo một chút, cần tìm người trò chuyện chút, đến cùng giữa chúng ta, phát sinh qua cái gì, có thể hay không tiếp tục đi tới đích."

Ta chỉ là xưa nay không xác định, ta nhất định sẽ là cái kia đặc biệt nhất, bị chọn trúng người.

"Cho nên, là cái kia trong nháy mắt, để ngươi có các ngươi chính là độc nhất vô nhị ảo giác, hoặc là để ngươi triệt để vì hắn luân hãm?"

Trong quán bar nhạc đệm tay ghita nhẹ nhàng quét lấy dây đàn, còn câu được câu không vuốt cát đàn của hắn thân, đêm đã quá khuya, từ khúc cũng chuyển thành mất tiếng trầm thấp tiểu điều, âm phù vò nát trong không khí, bên tai cùng đáy lòng.

"Hắn không phải động vật sao, hắn thần kỳ có thể cùng thiên nhiên giao lưu."

Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn ợ một cái, bò bít tết bị hắn đói dạ dày quét sạch sành sanh.

"Hắn mang ta đi qua rét lạnh, băng tuyết đang muốn tan rã cuối đông đỉnh núi, tại lạnh buốt lòng chảo sông cái khác thạch trên ghềnh bãi ghim lên cắm trại lều vải, chúng ta tại không có một ai trong đêm, tiêu tan tất cả lòng xấu hổ, đỏ guo lấy thân thể, vuốt ve đối phương lưng, nóng bỏng địa tướng ủng."

"Những này nghe xác thực phổ thông, không có gì đặc biệt."

Bối cảnh âm nhạc bên trong, mơ hồ có khúc nhạc dạo tại lưu động, giống như hồ điệp vỗ cánh, cổ động xa xôi gió, đi tới bọn hắn thân ở quầy ba trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhấp tiếp theo miệng, đắng chát cương liệt rượu.

"Nhưng hắn là khác biệt, cùng với hắn một chỗ ta, cũng là khác biệt."

"Tại hạt sương từ trên phiến lá chảy xuống sáng sớm, hắn sẽ chợt biến thành rất nhiều thời gian trước đó, ta tại góc đường nhặt được Samoyed a dáng vẻ, đem đầu nửa không có vào suối nước mặt nước, nói cho ta hắn tại mời bầy cá vì ta khiêu vũ."

"Ta bình thường khịt mũi coi thường, ta nói là, là cái thần chí thanh tỉnh người, đều có thể như vậy a?"

Bartender đem hắn ăn xong bộ đồ ăn đưa về bếp sau, tiếp tục lấy hắn lau bàn sự nghiệp. Phảng phất hoàn toàn không vì sự miêu tả của hắn chỗ đả động.

"Sau đó, mặt trời đột nhiên tránh thoát đường chân trời trói buộc, như bay ra vỏ trứng xán lạn lòng đỏ trứng, đem mặt nước cùng ta có khả năng híp mắt nhìn thấy hết thảy, đều bỏng bên trên viền vàng, phủ thêm kim sắc sa mỏng, cùng lúc đó, còn có theo thứ tự dựa theo trình tự bay vọt ra vàng óng ánh mặt nước, kim giáp bầy cá. Bọn chúng nhảy như thế không có chương pháp, thậm chí chưa nói tới có giai điệu, nhưng lại ngoài ý muốn động lòng người."

"Nhất là tại ta một cước đem màu trắng cự khuyển cũng đá xuống suối nước sau, bọn chúng vũ đạo càng thêm hỗn loạn, vui sướng, để ta khống chế không nổi khóe mắt cùng khóe miệng, cười ra nếp nhăn tới. Ta ta cảm giác là chính ta, ta đang hô hấp. Ta không thể tin được con mắt của ta, nhưng lại biết, hắn là chân thật tồn ở, ta nằm qua bộ ngực của hắn."

Chủ xướng rốt cục bắt đầu hát Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tới cảm thấy có chút quen thuộc làn điệu, thanh âm của hắn tựa hồ đột nhiên từ trong trẻo sơn tuyền trở nên có chút khàn khàn, tịch mịch mở màn.

"Sau đó, hắn lại đột nhiên lên bờ tới. Miệng bên trong ngậm một con cá lớn, dùng hình người miệng."

"Ta lập tức lại nóng giận, trách cứ hắn, để hắn mơ tưởng dùng cái miệng đó hôn ta, ta không hôn kề sát sống qua cá quai hàm bờ môi."

"Hắn vậy mà thuần thục đem ngón tay của ta thả tại hắn cường tráng eo trên bụng, một ngụm nhổ ra con kia cá, ép buộc ta cùng hắn đối mặt."

Bartender trở nên thích cố sự này, lôi ra hồi lâu không ngồi chân cao băng ghế, tại Ung Thánh Hựu chếch đối diện vào chỗ, ngưng thần chăm chú nghe.

"Hôn liền hôn đi, ngốc chó, ta thường thường thẹn quá thành giận đối với hắn kháng nghị, thực thì không cách nào khống chế đáy lòng vui sướng cùng vui vẻ, tiếp tục phê bình hắn, nhưng ngươi làm gì đem chúng ta cơm trưa cũng thả đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái ly trước mặt, chẳng biết lúc nào lại bị rót đầy, hắn cũng cúi đầu miệng nhỏ hớp lấy, hắn đã thành thói quen mùi rượu, cảm giác mình đang uống nước.

"Đến ban đêm, cuối cùng một tia mặt trời hôn quá trán sừng, biến mất ở phía xa, ta cuộn mình tại trong lều vải. Trước đó hắn nhóm lửa dùng để sưởi ấm ánh lửa, sớm bị thấu xương gió núi thổi đến dập tắt. Hình tượng hoàn toàn cùng ta tưởng tượng phải không hoàn toàn giống nhau, cầm trong tay của ta vốn chỉ thấy đi vào mấy hàng lá chi, ta đang suy nghĩ lô hỏa bên cạnh ngủ gật, nên kiện cỡ nào ấm áp sự tình a. Dù là hắn dựa đi tới một chút, cũng là tốt, hắn luôn luôn toàn thân phát nhiệt, tứ chi như bàn ủi nóng hổi. Ta nhỏ giọng hô hoán hắn, để hắn hướng ta tới gần chút, không muốn đứng được xa như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ có thể xác định, hắn ở đâu từng nghe từng tới quen thuộc, hát ca cỗ này tiếng nói, nhưng trí nhớ của hắn bởi vì cồn mà dần dần mơ hồ, hắn không cách nào, không cách nào nhớ tới.

"Hắn đối ta so cái xuỵt thủ thế, ta tức giận đối với hắn phàn nàn, ngươi vậy mà học được xuỵt ta! Ngươi thật là không tầm thường! Hắn không có để ý ta, chỉ là ngay sau đó nói, ngươi nghe."

Đây là hắn cùng Khương Daniel từ khúc, đây là bọn hắn từ khúc.

"Ta thế là dùng sức dậm chân biểu thị bất mãn, lỗ tai bởi vì quá lạnh mà đình chỉ công việc, trừ chính ta run rẩy âm thanh, lòng chảo sông gào thét mà qua phong hòa nước sông không có qua thạch bãi tiếng bước chân, còn lại cái gì cũng không nghe thấy. Hắn lại nói với ta, ngươi lại kiên nhẫn chờ một chút. Ta tại trong yên lặng từ trong lều vải thoát thân mà ra, thẳng tắp đứng ước chừng một phút, vững tin hắn nhất định là tại đùa bỡn tình cảm của ta, liền hướng hắn đứng địa phương, ném một bó cỏ khô."

Đây là? Đây là thanh âm của hắn sao? Hắn không thể tin được.

"Hắn ba chân bốn cẳng, trở lại chăm chú ôm lấy ta. Chúng ta lui ra ngoài thật xa, trước mắt tất cả đều là từng cỗ từng cỗ hung mãnh ánh lửa, hướng về phía trước, quơ cánh. Hắn gần sát bên tai của ta, đối ta phun ra cực nóng hô hấp, hắn nói, cho dù sớm nói cho ta ta đem sẽ thấy cái gì, ta cũng sẽ không tin. Ta ngẩng đầu lên, khẳng định lần này, hắn nói là đúng."

"Hồ điệp trên cánh thiêu đốt lên chói mắt hỏa diễm, ánh lửa nhóm lửa toàn bộ tĩnh mịch lòng chảo sông, so bất luận cái gì bó đuốc , bất kỳ cái gì đống lửa tiệc tối càng thêm tiên diễm sáng tỏ, giống ngàn vạn cái hướng màu mực không trung vọt tới mũi tên, đem hết thảy đều biến thành ấm, vui sướng. Ta cứ như vậy tại trong ngực hắn, đếm lấy diễm hỏa hồ điệp, mãi cho đến quen ngủ mất. Thẳng đến thứ 1,008 chỉ, ta đều là bọn chúng thủ hộ giả."

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là bởi vì trông thấy đời này chưa từng nhìn thấy phong cảnh mà yêu hắn khuyển.

Cho dù là bình thường lòng chảo sông, bình thường sườn núi, bình thường trong đêm, hắn cũng như thường yêu.

Chỉ là chính hắn mới phải từ từ thấy rõ mà thôi, hắn yêu làm bạn ở bên cạnh hắn, để tính mạng của hắn trở nên như là diễm hỏa hồ điệp, thỉnh thoảng sẽ để cho hắn phiền não vị này mà thôi.

Ca từ đang hát, ta vô hạn rơi xuống, vô hạn rơi xuống, không ngừng rơi xuống.

"Kỳ thật, ngươi căn bản một mực không có uống say. Ta không có cho ngươi rượu a, bị yêu tha thiết hai cước thú."

Bartender lắc lắc bình rượu bên trong rót trang chất lỏng, có CO2 bọt khí lưu động.

"Đi nhanh đi, nếu ngươi không đi, ta nhìn múa trên đài có người muốn lộ ra màu trắng cái đuôi, vuốt ve ta chân cao băng ghế."

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cái Cocacola vị ợ một cái, kinh ngạc nhìn quay đầu lại.

Lần đầu tiên nhìn sang, chân cao trên ghế tựa hồ thật mọc ra thật to thật dài màu trắng xoã tung cái đuôi, không kiên nhẫn rèn luyện lấy vốn là có chút hiển cũ ghế chân.

Hắn cố gắng dụi dụi mắt, còn tốt còn tốt, là hắn nhìn lầm, chỉ có rũ cụp lấy đầu, mũi đỏ lên, mối tình thắm thiết nhìn qua hắn, khốn tại hình người bên trong Khương Daniel.

Ngắn ngủi nhạc dạo đã qua.

Hắn thậm chí nhớ không nổi lần này vì cái gì cùng hắn nhao nhao lên đỡ tới.

Nói đến thực tại đáng yêu.

"You would not believe your e yes if ten million fire flies. . ."

Hắn nên đếm tới phần cuối của sinh mệnh mới thôi, kiểm nghiệm một chút, hắn nói ten million, có phải là thật hay không.

Dù là thiếu một con, góp không thành số nguyên, liền nhổ hắn lông chó tạ tội.

Mượn rượu tiêu sầu hai cước thú, yêu lên trước mặt đầu này bốn chân loài chó.

Hắn ưu sầu cùng biệt ly không quan hệ, cùng khó có thể tin may mắn cùng khó bỏ khó phân ỷ lại có quan hệ.

Diễm hỏa hồ điệp, chỉ sinh tồn tại bọn hắn giao hội trong ánh mắt.

Bởi vì truyền thuyết, chỉ có yêu nhau động vật, mặc kệ là mấy cước thú, mới có thể nhìn thấy trong bóng tối bọn chúng.

Ngàn vạn lửa tình, lửa tình ngàn vạn.

Ngàn vạn yêu ta, yêu ta ngàn vạn.

Vớt:

Gần nhất có thể sẽ khóa bộ phận văn loại hình, xấu nhất xấu nhất chính là gạch bỏ tài khoản.

【 có chút đột nhiên không nhìn thấy, cũng không cần lo lắng. Nhưng ta kỳ thật thanh thủy đến đáng sợ, lái xe năng lực thấp.

Cho dù không bỏ, văn kiện đều vẫn còn, nghĩ ôn lại các bằng hữu sẽ hết sức làm cho các ngươi có thể nhìn thấy.

Nửa đêm hôm qua nghĩ cố sự này, buổi sáng cuồng đánh một trận, giờ phút này là cực đói giữa trưa, rốt cục giải phóng. Linh cảm đến từ gần nhất trầm mê super band bên trong, Kevin Oh lật hát fireflies.

(có thể điểm phác họa bộ phận nghe đài ~) vừa nghe vừa nhìn bản này văn phần cuối bộ phận, hẳn là liền sẽ rõ ràng ta nghĩ biểu đạt cảm giác gì.

Chúc mọi người, mùa hè vui vẻ.

Tại cái này ta thích nhất mùa, đi mạo hiểm, đi đọc, đi yêu, đi ôm nhau.

Kỳ thật firefly là đom đóm, nhưng là không sai, ta lại tại nghiền ngẫm từng chữ một, bản thân phát huy.

Rất lâu không viết loại này mang một ít ma huyễn tính chất cố sự, cũng coi là thích thú.

Nguyện ngươi hôm nay mỹ hảo, nguyện ngươi mỗi ngày mỹ hảo.


	312. Chapter 312

『 Dan Ung 』 mười tám

#ooc dự cảnh

# tuổi tác kém thao tác

Ung Thánh Hựu niên hội thời điểm, rút trúng hạng nhất thưởng.

Giải thưởng vốn chính là công ty thiết trí mánh lới, lấy tên đẹp vòng quanh trái đất lữ hành bao phiếu một phần, nhưng trên thực tế đã không bao gồm khách sạn, cũng không cho phép có lương nghỉ ngơi, thâm hụt tiền mua bán thôi.

Coi như Ung Thánh Hựu để ý, tại vạn chúng nhìn trừng trừng trao giải trường hợp, thoải mái đưa ra hắn lựa chọn trực tiếp tiền mặt, công ty lãnh đạo đành phải phê chỉ thị tài vụ thật đem bao phiếu dựa theo giá gốc vạch đến hắn thẻ lương bên trên.

Thế là hắn cho ba ba đổi cần câu cá cùng quân dụng cấp bậc cắm trại lều vải, đem bách hóa trong thương trường kim quang lóng lánh mỹ phẩm dưỡng da cũng cho mụ mụ mua lấy một bao, vẫn không quên dùng đổi mua điểm tích lũy cho tỷ tỷ chọn sợi dây chuyền, vui vẻ hòa thuận, thật vui vẻ.

Còn lại một phần nhỏ hắn cũng không biết nên xử lý như thế nào, tiền lương luôn luôn đủ hoa, tích súc cũng vẫn phải có, hắn còn ở vào không có bất kỳ cái gì yêu đương chi tiêu độc thân giai đoạn, thích đồ vật ngày bình thường cũng không do dự trực tiếp mua, đến lúc này ngược lại là có chút khó khăn.

Vừa vặn có cái bạn học trước kia đổi nghề tại làm chứng khoán người đại diện, Ung Thánh Hựu xem chừng vừa vặn đủ điểm tiền vốn, trực tiếp đem tiền cho đối phương đánh tới mở hộ, liền tại nồng đậm không khí ngày lễ bên trong, đem phần này ngoài ý muốn đầu tư, toàn ném sau ót.

Sau đó đại khái qua có non nửa năm, Ung Thánh Hựu thu được bầy phát họp lớp mời, trường hợp này vừa lúc là từ hắn thị trường chứng khoán người quản lí dẫn đầu, hắn vừa định mượn cớ thoái thác, người ngược lại là hỉ khí dương dương chúc mừng hắn phát tài.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không nghĩ ra, duyên là đồng học nghe trong truyền thuyết tin tức ngầm thay hắn thao bàn nhập cổ phần một hai chi cổ phiếu, vừa vặn đụng tới chính sách hướng tương quan lĩnh vực nghiêng, giá cổ phiếu lên nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nhập dù không coi là nhiều, nhưng tỉ lệ lợi ích cũng mười phần khả quan.

Đối phương hỏi hắn còn muốn tiếp tục hay không mua vào khuếch trương kho, hắn liên tục gửi đi cúi đầu gửi tới lời cảm ơn biểu lộ nói không được không được. Lần này ngược lại tốt, vốn là cho là đổ xuống sông xuống biển ngẫu nhiên hành vi, lại mang đến không tưởng được ngoài định mức thu nhập. Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự muốn tìm đến một cái có thể một lần vất vả suốt đời nhàn nhã giải quyết khoản này bay tới tiền của phi nghĩa phương pháp, hắn thích vạn sự vạn vật đều đi theo kế hoạch đi, định kỳ bao nhiêu, tiền lương bao nhiêu, cuối năm chia hoa hồng bao nhiêu, hắn thích tính được rõ ràng, phức tạp cho dù là tài thần đưa tiền đến, hắn cũng không thấy đạt được bên ngoài thoải mái.

"Kia cứ như vậy định ra đến, ta sẽ dựa theo quy định thời gian đem giúp đỡ khoản chuyển quá khứ, tốt tốt, phiền phức ngài hao tâm tổn trí."

Tại lấy ra tổng ngạch một phần ba làm tình huống khẩn cấp dự bị hoặc là cho phụ mẫu khỏe mạnh quỹ ngân sách về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn chỗ ở thiết kế công ty tham dự chế tác phúc lợi tập đoàn quảng cáo, bên trong có một câu slogan hay là tập đoàn cố ý yêu cầu bọn hắn cộng vào, "Trợ giúp một đứa bé hoàn thành ta mộng tưởng, chỉ cần..."

Mộng tưởng cái từ này, nghe tóm lại là khác biệt. Có nó nóng hổi quét sạch sáng nội hạch, bất cứ lúc nào, đều khiến người cảm thấy tràn ngập lực lượng, luôn có nước mắt doanh tròng. Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận là không ôm chí lớn, truy cầu bình thản phàm nhân một cái, nhưng nếu quả thật có dạng này một cái vì mộng đẹp của người khác cùng thiết tha tiếp ứng cơ hội, đem tráng lệ hồi ức cũng dính liền tiến sinh mệnh của mình bên trong, không phải là không một kiện ngẫm lại liền nhiệt huyết sôi trào chuyện tốt?

Đang suy nghĩ một ngày số không mười hai giờ ba mười bảy phút sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên điện thoại , dựa theo trang web bên trên chỉ thị, tại điện thoại đường dây nóng bên trong lưu lại mình giúp đỡ mục đích cùng thông tin cá nhân. Chuyển hoàn toàn khoản sau cái thứ nhất song đừng, phúc lợi tập đoàn nhân viên công tác phát tới tin nhắn, để hắn lựa chọn ngẫu nhiên phân phối giúp đỡ đối tượng hoặc là tự mình hiện trường chỉ định, hắn có thể làm quyên tiền người yêu nhân sĩ đến thăm trường học, cũng có thể đem quyền lựa chọn giao về tập đoàn trong tay.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu một mực là sợ phiền phức tính cách.

Bởi vì không thích phiền phức, cho nên dù là dưới lầu cửa hàng giá rẻ trứng gà vĩnh còn lâu mới có được rời nhà còn có mười năm phút đi bộ khoảng cách thị trường mới mẻ, hắn cũng như thường buồn bực đầu ăn xong mấy năm, chớ đừng nói chi là hắn kỳ thật mỗi lần cắt tóc sau khi về nhà, đều muốn mình đối tấm gương lại tu bên trên một lần, chỉ là lười nhác mỗi chữ mỗi câu miêu tả yêu cầu, chỉ muốn nói cái đại khái.

Hắn lúc đầu không chút do dự liền nghĩ hồi phục ngẫu nhiên hai chữ, nhưng đại khái nhìn lướt qua tường tình, lại phát hiện có chỗ cao trung là hắn trước kia ngắn ngủi hảo cảm qua đối tượng chuyển trường sau đi địa phương, nghĩ đến đã đi khác thường đường chạy tới nơi này, không bằng một mực thể nghiệm hoàn tất, nhìn xem cuối đường đến cùng đứng cái dạng gì hài tử.

Theo trường học người phụ trách nói, lớp này chủ yếu đều là gia đình kinh tế tương đối khó khăn, cần ngoại giới trợ giúp mới có thể thực hiện tiếp tục giáo dục bọn nhỏ, lên tới lớp mười một, có chút đã tại thất học biên giới bồi hồi. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghĩ tới độ quấy rầy đến chính là mẫn cảm niên kỷ thanh thiếu niên, chỉ cùng dẫn đường lão sư cùng một chỗ, đứng tại cửa lớp học chờ đợi khóa, thoáng đi cà nhắc nhìn quanh một chút tình huống bên trong.

Mới tiên cao trung buổi chiều có bốn tiết khóa, phía trước hai tiết khóa ở giữa có mắt thao cùng dài thời gian nghỉ ngơi, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn có thể thừa dịp cái này đứng không hảo hảo tìm kiếm tìm kiếm nhân tuyển, không nghĩ tới chuông tan học vừa mới đánh, liền từ cửa sau trốn xông tới một cái màu đen, hóp lưng lại như mèo, đem túi sách ôm ở trước ngực, tựa hồ nghĩ cố gắng dán tường lặng lẽ chạy đi thân ảnh.

"Đứa bé kia tên gọi là gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy hắn khỉ bộ dáng gấp gáp không khỏi cảm thấy rất buồn cười, nhớ ngày đó hắn trong túi xách chứa hai bản vi phạm lệnh cấm sân trường manga, cũng là như thế rón rén đem thư tàng đến tủ chứa đồ đỉnh cao nhất. Đại khái mười mấy tuổi kinh lịch đều là tương tự, hắn ngược lại không cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này tinh nghịch đáng ghét, lại cảm thấy quái đáng yêu.

"Khương Nghĩa. . . Không, Khương Daniel, còn không đứng lại cho ta, mau tới đây cùng vị này người hảo tâm chào hỏi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại bắt đầu ngại ngùng, nếu như là mình vội vã muốn đi làm chuyện gì, lớp của mình chủ nhiệm bởi vì vì một cái hoàn toàn xa lạ khách tới thăm mà nửa đường chặn đường, mình khẳng định cũng không sẽ phi thường vui vẻ.

Được xưng là Khương Daniel bóng đen đành phải một tay đem bao đeo đến đầu vai, lấy xuống đỉnh đầu mũ áo mũ, bước nhanh chạy chậm đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, đứng nghiêm mà hướng hắn vấn an. Nhưng thanh âm của hắn là như vậy vui vẻ đơn thuần, biểu lộ cũng là ngu ngơ cười, một chút cũng không có ý tức giận.

Hắn thậm chí trịnh trọng vươn một cái tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Ta gọi Khương Daniel, nguyên danh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bởi vì không tốt phát âm cho nên đổi, thúc thúc ngươi tốt, xin chỉ giáo nhiều hơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải cũng nắm chặt tay của hắn.

Hắn làm chính là phía sau màn thiết kế công việc, thường thường không cần cùng hộ khách gặp mặt, nắm tay loại này thêm ra hiện ở thương nghiệp trường hợp động tác hắn cũng rất ít kinh lịch, vi diệu bên trong còn mang một ít xấu hổ, bởi vì tay của hắn vậy mà so nam hài này còn nhỏ hơn tới một điểm, bàn tay của hắn hoàn toàn đem hắn thật dày bao trùm, lòng bàn tay kén sát bên hắn non mịn làn da.

"Khương Daniel, hảo hảo chào hỏi, mau buông ra tay."

Khương Daniel Văn lão sư nói lập tức buông ra đùa giỡn, giảo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, còn hướng hắn giảo hoạt chớp chớp mắt.

"Không có chuyện gì, ta liền đi trước, ta còn muốn tiến đến vũ đạo thất."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới phát hiện hắn đã muốn còn cao hơn chính mình bên trên một chút, mới vừa rồi là vì nắm tay, hắn mới trầm xuống một điểm, một khi đứng thẳng hắn còn muốn có chút ngưỡng mộ Khương Daniel mặt. Hắn nghĩ cấu tứ cái thích hợp hắn tuổi tác cùng thân phận vấn đề ra vứt cho hắn, trong đầu cũng chỉ có xa lạ kén lưu lại xúc cảm cùng đối thủ kén nơi phát ra phỏng đoán, hầu kết run run mấy lần, cũng không có thể mở miệng.

Khương Daniel liền tại lão sư phất tay đáp ứng hạ cực nhanh chạy nhảy, rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt có thể đụng phạm vi. Bóng lưng của hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu liên tưởng đến thế giới động vật bên trong tại trên thảo nguyên hoạt động chuột túi, lấy nhân loại không thể thành tốc độ di động tiến lên. Đợi đến hắn hoàn toàn biến mất tại chỗ cua quẹo trong thang lầu bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mất đi quan sát từ trong phòng học lục tục ngo ngoe ra bên ngoài phun trào học sinh biển người hứng thú.

Ánh mắt hắn còn theo lão sư chỉ, giới thiệu người tuyển vị trí nhảy vọt, trong lòng ngược lại là không tự chủ được khuynh hướng Khương Daniel phía bên kia, hắn cũng nói không nên lời cái nguyên cớ, chẳng qua là cảm thấy ôm túi sách thoát đi phòng học rất giống hắn khi còn đi học mà cảm tưởng lại chuyện không dám làm. Cùng nó giúp đỡ một cái cùng mình đồng dạng nhàm chán con mọt sách, không bằng tìm một người thú vị, hắn không thích liên miên bất tận, chính hắn cũng thay đổi thành thỏa hiệp, bất đắc dĩ, lẫn vào trong đám người tìm cũng tìm không thấy nhàm chán đại nhân, hắn làm gì lại dùng tiền nuôi một cái ra. Hắn lại không phải đang chơi liên tục nhìn. Thế giới liền dựa vào người khác cứu vớt đi, mười bảy tuổi nhân sinh, hẳn là không nhiều như vậy trói buộc cùng khát vọng.

"Khương Daniel, về sau muốn làm cái gì đâu?"

Những học sinh khác nhà khoa học, kiểm sát trưởng, bác sĩ chờ một chút mộng tưởng bị hắn dùng màng nhĩ loại bỏ ra đại não, Ung Thánh Hựu càng hiếu kỳ hắn chưa từng thể nghiệm qua, tùy ý qua quýt mười bảy tuổi.

"Hắn a, đứa bé kia nhưng điên, ngươi cũng nhìn thấy hắn vừa mới ngay cả chạy mang nhảy, hắn thích khiêu vũ, cũng không quá thích học tập, liền là ưa thích khiêu vũ. Ngài nhìn kỹ một chút, bên kia biểu hiện ra trên tường không phải có một tổ các loại b-boy tư thế ảnh chụp? Đó chính là hắn, đứa nhỏ này mỗi ngày đều cúp mất hai mảnh tự học đi múa thất luyện múa... Thiện lương ngược lại là rất hiền lành, chính là học tập..."

Ung Thánh Hựu thế là đột nhiên nhớ tới, hắn nhân sinh bên trong, khoảng cách mộng tưởng gần nhất gần nhất, gần nhất gần nhất gần nhất cái kia chiếu lấp lánh nháy mắt.

Nguyên lai hắn mộng qua, nhưng bởi vì không có mơ tới phần cuối, tại là giả vờ quên, làm bộ căn bản chưa từng có mộng.

Bởi vì một mực đối popping cảm thấy rất hứng thú, cho nên hắn khi tiến vào cao trung mùa hè kia vụng trộm gia nhập cư xá chung quanh thương vòng đầu đường vũ đoàn, từng chút từng chút nhìn xem các tiền bối biểu diễn tìm tòi, từ kiến thức cơ bản mãi cho đến một chút cao cấp Huyền kỹ tư thế, hắn đều nắm giữ được hoàn toàn. Vốn đang vụng trộm ở cấp ba cấp cho tuyên truyền công diễn truyền đơn tới, lại bởi vì quá phận chiếm dụng thời gian học tập, tại một lần cùng người nhà nói chuyện lâu bên trong, tuyên cáo phần này yêu quý kết thúc.

Tuổi nhỏ tổng có thật nhiều ngượng ngùng cùng khó mà mở miệng, còn có kỳ quái lòng tự trọng quấy phá. Hắn không còn có trở lại vũ đoàn, nhưng lại không muốn truyền đạt mình đến tột cùng là ra tại nguyên nhân gì mới lựa chọn từ đây biến mất. Dù cho đến đại học cũng còn có cơ hội như vậy, hắn cũng lại không như thế cảm mến ở đây cảm giác.

Kia là hắn vì đó trả giá qua, nhưng không có vì đó thủ vững giãy dụa, chưa nói tới mơ ước mộng tưởng.

Trách không được đứa bé kia tay sờ tới sờ lui thô ráp cực, không giống như là học sinh bình thường bàn tay, chắc hẳn cũng là đại lượng luyện tập bố trí. Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ đi học thời điểm, hắn kém cỏi nhất thành tích cũng bất quá là toàn trường năm mươi tên trong vòng, như thế trong nhà cùng trường học đều không còn ủng hộ hắn làm yêu thích popping, vậy vị này b-boy thiếu niên lại có thể tại ác liệt như vậy hoàn cảnh hạ kiên trì bao lâu đâu? Hắn thực tại có chút cảm đồng thân thụ chung tình, nghĩ như thế nào, hắn đều hết sức không đành lòng.

"Ta có thể tuyển hắn sao, điều kiện tiên quyết là, hắn có thể một mực khiêu vũ, thẳng đến tốt nghiệp trung học?"

Phụ trách tiếp đãi lão sư của hắn lúc này triệt để quay mặt lại, giật mình nhìn chằm chằm thần tình lạnh nhạt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

"Phí tổn bên trong nghe nói là bao hàm đến đại học tốt nghiệp, nếu như hắn bên trên không được đại học, ta cũng nguyện ý mỗi tháng giúp đỡ hắn đến công việc, nếu như hắn nửa đường nghĩ muốn tiếp tục việc học, ta cũng cảm thấy có thể thực hiện, ta vẫn là nghĩ tuyển hắn."

Hắn không muốn Seoul lớn, đại học y khoa tốt nghiệp về sau trở nên nổi bật về sau cảm tạ hắn, hắn cũng không muốn vì người khác quy hoạch nhân sinh, quy định lộ tuyến, hắn muốn cho mười bảy tuổi mình, hoặc là Khương Daniel, mua một bộ khiêu vũ dùng cái bao đầu gối, đổi một thân sạch sẽ luyện múa phục.

Kia ngày sau, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel nếu như biết được mình quyết định giúp đỡ hắn, chắc hẳn lại muốn bị lão sư theo đầu đối với mình gật đầu thăm hỏi cái gì, cũng trách không giống phong cách của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lặng yên không một tiếng động ký xong hợp đồng, trực tiếp về nhà. Lại dùng còn sót lại một điểm số lẻ tại trên mạng đặt trước một chút hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel nhưng có thể cần dùng đến đồ vật, cùng đổi theo mùa thanh lý tủ quần áo thu thập ra một chút tám chín thành mới quần áo cùng một chỗ, trực tiếp chuyển phát nhanh đến trường học.

Qua nửa tháng có thừa, hắn còn tại đèn đuốc sáng trưng văn phòng tăng ca đuổi một phần khẩn cấp thiết kế bản thảo, sắp không có điện điện thoại hợp thời sáng lên, biểu hiện một đầu số xa lạ gửi tới tin tức.

"Xin hỏi ngài ở đây sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu uống vào cà phê liếc nhìn màn hình, chuyển tay dùng đốt ngón tay vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, liền không còn để ý tới, toàn bộ làm như là phát sai dãy số.

Lại qua ước chừng bốn mười phút, điện thoại lại lại lần nữa sáng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu say mê tại thiết kế bản thảo bên trong một cái chi tiết phải chăng tại thực tế thao tác bên trong có thể thực hiện, căn bản không lắm để ý, kết quả hai mười phút lại lại lần nữa chạy đi, lập tức lại ngay cả thu hai đầu, hắn nhấn nhấn màn hình điện thoại di động, tức giận muốn đem nên dãy số trực tiếp kéo đen.

"Ngài thật không ở đây sao?"

"Ta muốn cùng ngài tâm sự."

"Thật xin lỗi, có phải là ta quá không có lễ phép, trước hẳn là cùng ngài nói tiếng cám ơn mới đúng."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt xạm lại buông xuống con chuột, giải tỏa điện thoại, vừa mới chuẩn bị đem đối phương gia nhập sổ đen, sưu sưu lại tiến đến một đầu, "A, ta quên nói, ta là Khương Daniel."

Hắn kém chút đem hắn giúp đỡ tiểu hài cho vĩnh cửu kéo đen.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng hồi phục quá khứ, nói hắn hiện tại còn tại tăng ca, để Khương Daniel hơi kiên nhẫn chờ chút. Hắn không nói một lời đối phương đều đột đột đột phát mấy đầu, này sẽ hắn phát một đầu, Khương Daniel càng là thân thiện không được, Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh nhịn được lòng hiếu kỳ dụ hoặc, đưa di động hướng xuống đập tới bàn đọc sách khía cạnh không nhìn thấy nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, có ý thức gia tốc lên kết thúc công việc công việc tới.

Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, hắn từ trước đến nay không phải tính nôn nóng, nhất là làm thiết kế coi trọng thập toàn thập mỹ, một cái phối màu kiểu chữ suy nghĩ mấy phút đầu cũng là chuyện thường xảy ra, hôm nay ngược lại là nhìn cái gì đều thuận mắt, chi tiết phóng đại lại phóng đại cũng cảm thấy phù hợp thẩm mỹ cùng thiết kế yêu cầu.

Khó khăn đuổi xong công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu trong lòng khó khăn, cũng không biết Khương Daniel mỗi ngày mấy điểm nghỉ ngơi, cho tới bây giờ làm đến mã số của hắn, rốt cuộc muốn hỏi hắn vấn đề gì, hắn đến tột cùng cho hắn về chút gì tương đối vừa vặn đâu, gần nhất người trẻ tuổi có phải là đều quen thuộc dùng mới tạo từ viết tắt? Ta không gặp gỡ không sẽ có vẻ ta rất quê mùa?

Suy đi nghĩ lại, cùm cụp kéo xuống toàn bộ làm việc ở giữa công tắc nguồn điện Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lộ ra sâu kín màn hình điện thoại di động tia sáng, đánh một nhóm ta tan tầm, trả lời.

Đối diện cơ hồ là giây về, để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi hoài nghi Khương Daniel có phải là muốn để hắn giúp đỡ hắn mua cái gì lớn kiện, hoặc là phạm cái gì sẽ để cho hắn muốn lấy tiêu giúp đỡ sai lầm. Hắn đại khái là quên, mười sáu mười bảy tuổi thời điểm, rất thấp thỏm chờ đợi tin tức các thiếu niên, đều là mấy giây liền một lần nhìn điện thoại, thậm chí hoài nghi tin nhắn thanh âm nhắc nhở ra trục trặc loại hình.

"Thật rất tạ ơn, điện thoại của ngài hào là ta từ chuyển phát nhanh trên cái rương vồ xuống đến, có một chữ số chữ không rõ rệt, ta liền thử mười lần, không nghĩ tới thật tìm tới ngài."

Ung Thánh Hựu đến công ty dưới lầu chờ xe buýt, còn tại đối điện thoại di động bên trên tin nhắn cười ngây ngô. Hắn cũng thành thử đi thử lại số điện thoại loại tình tiết này nhân vật chính, hay là bởi vì một cái nhỏ hắn mười mấy tuổi hài tử, nhân sinh thật sự là kỳ diệu.

"Thật có lỗi không thể tự mình đi nhìn ngươi, hi vọng cho ngươi gửi đồ vật cũng còn phù hợp, nếu như có cái gì đặc biệt cần còn có thể nói với ta. Chúng ta có thể không cần tận lực dùng kính ngữ, liền thoải mái một chút nói chuyện đi, ngươi cũng không cần quá mức câu thúc."

Nghĩ đến tại thành thị một chỗ khác một góc nào đó, có một cái so hắn dũng cảm, so hắn tự do thiếu niên tại cảm tạ lấy hắn, là so đỉnh đầu theo gió đêm bay xuống hoa anh đào càng thêm ôn nhu một sự kiện.

"Vậy ta vẫn gọi ngươi ca a? Không biết gọi ngươi ca có thích hợp hay không."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà chỉ có một cái thân tỷ tỷ, tại vũ đoàn bên trong cũng là nhỏ nhất, thậm chí ở công ty cũng là thiết kế trong đoàn đội tuổi tác còn hơi nhỏ hậu bối, hô tiền bối hô ca hô quen, đột nhiên có thêm một cái đệ đệ, chợt phát sinh thỏa mãn cùng cuồng hỉ.

"Có thể, ngươi nghĩ gọi như vậy liền gọi đi."

Kỳ thật dựa theo niên kỷ, Khương Daniel hô thúc thúc hắn cũng hoàn toàn không có trở ngại, nhưng hắn không hiểu càng thích ca xưng hô thế này, phảng phất hai người ở giữa lập tức liền thân cận rất nhiều.

"Không biết ca đối với tiểu vương tử là thế nào nhìn, chúng ta hôm qua thiên văn học trên lớp giảng quyển sách này, ta liền hoa hai ngày xem hết, nhưng ta không hiểu nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn dĩ cho rằng Khương Daniel chí ít cũng sẽ hỏi một chút cuộc sống đại học hoặc là tương lai dự định loại hình thực tế vấn đề, lại không tốt cũng là nhảy b-boy về sau đường ra như thế nào, hoàn toàn không ngờ đến hắn sẽ hỏi ra như thế nhảy thoát vấn đề.

Nguyên lai mười bảy tuổi chính là lại bởi vì không hiểu một quyển tiểu thuyết tình tiết mà lật qua lật lại ngủ không yên, hỏi lão sư sợ lão sư cảm thấy buồn cười, hỏi gia trưởng luôn cảm thấy không mở miệng được, mới nghĩ đến hỏi bên người còn có thể được xưng là trưởng bối người, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất thích quyển sách này, lúc trước trong nước tái bản thiết kế thiết kế cũng là có hắn tham dự, hắn nhắm mắt lại đều có thể hồi tưởng lên đoàn đội hẹn bản thảo tranh màu nước sư tại trang bìa cùng nền tảng bên trên họa, bảo bọc lồng thủy tinh hoa hồng, kim hoàng Mạch Tuệ cùng có lấy hỏa hồng lông tóc tiểu hồ ly, còn có mắt Thần Tinh sáng tiểu vương tử, cùng tựa hồ làm sao tu cũng chữa trị không tốt máy bay.

Nhưng hắn không muốn đem trưởng thành quan niệm trực tiếp truyền cho Khương Daniel, hắn muốn biết hắn đến tột cùng là thế nào nghĩ.

"Vậy ngươi chân chính nghi ngờ địa phương, là ở nơi nào đâu? Là cụ thể một cái nào đó tình tiết, hay là nhân vật?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tại xe buýt bên trên mở cửa sổ ra, hơi lạnh gió đêm vuốt ve hắn mỏi mệt thái dương. Thường ngày lúc này, hắn sẽ nắm chặt thời gian ngủ bù, không phải hắn có thể sẽ trong nhà trên ghế sa lon trực tiếp tê liệt ngã xuống ngủ, nhưng là này sẽ hắn lại thỉnh thoảng kiểm tra một chút điện thoại, có hay không đánh dấu vì Khương Daniel tin tức mới.

"Ta đang nghĩ, yêu định Nghĩa, đến tột cùng là cái gì. Trong quyển sách này có đủ loại người, phi công, tiểu hồ ly, hoa hồng, bọn chúng giống như đều rất thích tiểu vương tử, đều yêu tiểu vương tử, nhưng là bọn chúng mỗi một cái lại các có sự khác biệt. Phi công đã có lõi đời trưởng thành quan điểm, hắn nhìn xem tiểu vương tử thời điểm, đã mất đi thuần túy, mà đang dùng trưởng thành ánh mắt đi cân nhắc hắn. . ."

Khương Daniel rõ ràng lời còn chưa dứt, không chờ hắn tiếp theo đầu "A, thật có lỗi, ta ấn sai biên tập khóa, liền trực tiếp phát đưa tới." Phát tới, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiếp lấy hắn gốc rạ tiếp tục đánh lấy chữ, "Tiểu hồ ly cự tuyệt tiểu vương tử thuần dưỡng, nhưng hắn lại cực kỳ khát vọng tiểu vương tử đến. Hoa hồng có hoa hồng yếu ớt khẩu thị tâm phi, không nguyện ý thừa nhận nàng đối tiểu vương tử ỷ lại."

Tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, thật đúng là dạng này, bao quát bọn hắn đến thăm qua, kỳ kỳ quái quái tinh cầu bên trên ở người, cả cái hành tinh chỉ có một mình hắn quốc vương chờ một chút, bọn hắn đều yêu thứ nào đó, nhưng là yêu hình thái cùng phương thức lại khác nhau, để người không nghĩ ra.

"Yêu, không có chân chính chính xác định Nghĩa. Tại dấn thân vào trong đó trong đoạn thời gian đó, mới sẽ biết yêu cảm giác. Có ít người có lẽ nguyện ý làm hoa hồng, có ít người có lẽ thích tiểu hồ ly, nhìn như khác biệt nhưng kì thực giống nhau, đều là ỷ lại cùng ấm áp nơi phát ra, đều có thể bao dung tốt xấu, đều có thể biểu đạt làm bạn ý nguyện, đều là yêu phát ra tiếng."

Khương Daniel đem đoạn văn này đọc ba lần, cúi đầu nhìn bàn đọc sách trước đặt vào một bản viết mới tiên trung học thư viện giấu tiểu vương tử cùng trên ghế dựa rũ cụp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu gửi đến, phần lớn bởi vì quá nhỏ hoặc là ống quần khá ngắn mà hơi không vừa vặn quần áo, vẫn cười lên.

Sau đó bọn hắn trò chuyện rất nhiều, không chỉ là một quyển sách hoặc là một bộ phim, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu tổng sẽ không thường thường hỏi Khương Daniel công khóa, biết hắn không tận lực trốn học nghỉ làm, cho dù là tại trước bàn sách chảy nước miếng ngáy cũng sẽ không chạy loạn khắp nơi, cũng liền cơ bản yên tâm. Khương Daniel tựa hồ luôn có giải quyết không hết vấn đề chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường không có gì lạ trong sinh hoạt cũng bởi vì Khương Daniel tham dự nhiều một tia không xác định nhân tố, hắn thường thường tại hạ ban trên đường đối tin nhắn giao diện cười ra tiếng, cũng bắt đầu nghe Khương Daniel đề cử nửa đêm điện đài.

Trong đó vì số không nhiều để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút khó mà mở miệng vấn đề, còn muốn thuộc tuổi dậy thì tương quan. Mọi người đều biết, tuổi dậy thì hài tử luôn luôn cần trải qua rất nhiều sinh lý cùng trên tâm lý biến hóa, biến hóa mang đến mới mẻ cảm giác, mới mẻ cảm giác liền sẽ dẫn phát lòng hiếu kỳ cùng thăm dò, mười bảy tuổi nam hài tử rất khó làm được kiềm chế mình, cái gọi là thanh xuân đồ vật, tựa như rục quả đào bởi vì sức hút trái đất rơi vào vườn trái cây trên đất trống, chất lỏng văng khắp nơi, mùi thơm nức mũi, dung không được một lát tạm hoãn cùng trì hoãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền làm sao cùng Khương Daniel giải thích khỏe mạnh nào đó hành vi cùng như thế nào tại thích hợp phạm vi bên trong bản thân giải quyết vấn đề mà phạm khó.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel cũng không có hỏi được rõ ràng như vậy, chỉ bất quá thỉnh thoảng sẽ tại nói liên miên lải nhải văn tự nội dung bên trong nâng lên một đôi lời múa trong phòng ai ai là ai ai thường xuyên đến trễ a, ngồi cùng bàn thường xuyên cùng trong lớp những nam sinh khác che miệng trao đổi USB rồi cái này, rất dễ dàng kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh nhạy cảm việc nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn hay là cần thiết cùng Khương Daniel trò chuyện chút, dù sao hiểu rõ về sau, phát hiện hắn là từ mẫu thân một mình nuôi dưỡng lớn lên, phụ thân rất sớm đã cùng mẫu thân ly hôn, rời khỏi nhà bên trong, những nam nhân này ở giữa sự tình, vẫn là muốn từ nam nhân đến giáo.

Khương Daniel chính cho hắn phát một đoạn luyện múa video, sau một lát lại truyền hai tấm từ chụp tới, còn cần ngây thơ kiểu chữ viết luyện múa trước cùng luyện múa về sau, không đến bốn giờ công phu, khóe miệng trở lên liền toát ra Thanh Thanh râu ria, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ mình bóng loáng cái cằm, không khỏi cảm thán trẻ tuổi còn là không giống nhau. Đúng giờ mở Khương Daniel luyện múa video, bởi vì mang theo tai nghe, bối cảnh âm bên trong tạp âm là tiếng người đang đối thoại, cũng nghe được rất rõ ràng, múa trong phòng mấy cái nam sinh tựa như là đang nói chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ sự kiện kia, Khương Daniel còn tại một năm một mười nằm rạp trên mặt đất khiêu vũ đâu, đương nhiên là không biết, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất khó cam đoan hắn sẽ không cũng rất bất cẩn cùng múa thất các đồng liêu cho tới những thứ này.

Tại hắn bách chuyển thiên hồi, khen năm phút Khương Daniel luyện múa khắc khổ chăm chỉ nghiêm túc về sau, hắn rốt cục đem thoại đề vây quanh cái này đề tài thảo luận phía trên.

"Chúng ta Daniel, nếu như cảm thấy có phương diện này nhu cầu, đề nghị hay là vừa phải một chút, dù sao ngươi niên kỷ còn rất nhỏ, đồng thời muốn chú ý thân thể..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong lại cảm thấy cái này lời thoại thực tại có chút quỷ dị, nghĩ uyển chuyển nói ra lại không biết nên làm cái gì, hi vọng Khương Daniel không nên cảm thấy hắn nghĩ quá nhiều, quản được quá rộng.

"Những này ta đương nhiên biết. Thế nhưng là ca, loại sự tình này, không phải muốn cùng thích người cùng một chỗ làm mới được sao? Ta tạm thời còn không có như vậy như vậy thích người, nói một cách khác, có cũng không thể nói, mà lại ta sẽ phi thường tôn trọng đối phương ý kiến, sẽ không làm loạn, cho nên không cần lo lắng, ta đều có chừng mực."

Hỏng bét hỏng bét quá tệ, Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà bắt đầu thay vào Khương Daniel linh hoạt vũ động thân thể, lớn lên về sau cũng hẳn là hiếm có... Nghĩ tới đây hắn kém chút quất chính mình một tát tai, đành phải tiếp tục đem gương mặt áp vào mới từ trong nhà trong tủ lạnh lấy ra băng sữa bò cái bình bên trên hạ nhiệt độ.

Hắn có thể hay không rất cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi đối phương, có thể chứ?

Hay là loại kia trước khi bắt đầu liền rất nghiêm túc gặp mặt nói chuyện?

A trời ạ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem sữa bò bình cách gương mặt thiếp phải thêm gần, hắn không thể lại suy tư, hắn ý nghĩ thực tại nguy hiểm, hắn làm sao còn có mặt mũi đối mặt như thế thuần chân thiếu niên đâu.

Đêm đó không thể nghi ngờ kết thúc tại bọn hắn ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau trong trầm mặc.

Đảo mắt đã là học kỳ mới bắt đầu, Khương Daniel cũng chính thức tiến vào lớp mười hai.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ngoài không cho hắn quá nhiều áp lực, nhưng là nhàn rỗi đã tích cực đang nghiên cứu nghệ thuật học viện cùng một chút tốt vũ đoàn chiêu cơ hội mới, hắn nghĩ hắn là thật phi thường muốn nhìn đến Khương Daniel tại chính hắn lựa chọn trên đường đi xuống, hắn rất muốn nhìn đến hắn dáng vẻ hạnh phúc.

Kết quả ngược lại là lúc trước tròng mắt đều nhanh trừng ra ngoài giáo viên chủ nhiệm, một điện thoại đánh tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia đi, đem hắn kinh giật mình. Khương Daniel thế mà xin phép nghỉ tạm nghỉ học đi quản lý công ty tham gia chân tuyển, tuyển chọn không nói, liền lưu tại an bài ký túc xá mỗi ngày luyện tập rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu mới hạng mục mới bận bịu nửa tháng không có lo lắng cùng Khương Daniel tấp nập liên hệ, hắn giống như này lặng yên không một tiếng động mình thay mình đều quyết định tốt rồi?

Càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu sinh khí ở phía sau, lúc đầu cỡ nhỏ quản lý công ty cung cấp ký túc xá điều kiện liền rất kém cỏi, Khương Daniel còn ngốc đến mức ăn không nên ăn tôm bảo tiến phòng cấp cứu kém chút nằm viện, nếu không phải chủ nhiệm lớp gọi điện thoại tới, hắn còn dự định giấu cả một đời? Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, cứ dựa theo hắn cùng tập đoàn lúc ấy ký kết hợp đồng để tính, Khương Daniel ăn uống no đủ cũng là dư xài, kết quả hắn liền hành hạ như thế thân thể của mình?

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng thấy phải hắn chính là cái vô tình không Nghĩa tiểu lừa gạt, hỏi lão sư hỏi bệnh viện danh tự, liền phóng đi phòng cấp cứu giường bệnh tìm Khương Daniel đi. Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn chán ghét xin phép nghỉ, nhất là tại ban ngày đó đột nhiên xin phép nghỉ, thế là toàn bộ thiết kế tổ đều đưa mắt nhìn hắn giận đùng đùng bắt điện thoại di động ma quyền sát chưởng đi ra ngoài, nhưng cũng không dám cản hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi tới bệnh viện tìm tới thứ hai giường đang đánh châm Khương Daniel thời điểm, chuẩn bị một đường dự định nắm bắt lỗ tai hắn đem hắn hướng trường học chảnh chứ ngón tay đột nhiên buông lỏng, mềm mềm rụt trở về. Khoảng cách lần trước tối thiểu có hơn nửa năm không có gặp mặt, bình thường cũng chỉ là nói chuyện phiếm liên hệ, hắn xem ra khổ người càng lớn, cũng càng gầy gò, chính là từ cằm đến cái cổ đều bởi vì dị ứng mà sưng, đỏ bừng đỏ bừng, quái đáng thương.

Hắn bắt đầu minh bạch vì cái gì Khương Daniel khẩn cấp người liên lạc tìm là chủ nhiệm lớp, mà lại cố ý để lão sư đừng nói cho mẫu thân hắn. Bởi vì chỉ sợ biết hắn, có một chút xíu hiểu hắn người, nhìn thấy hắn cái dạng này đều chỉ hữu tâm đau chết phần.

Còn tốt xâu châm đã đánh tới ngày thứ hai, còn lại chỉ có một ít dược cao muốn xát, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn tỉnh, tức giận nhìn hắn chằm chằm nhìn nửa giờ, cuối cùng vẫn là bị hắn tùy ý lôi kéo mình da mặt buồn cười động tác làm cười.

"Cùng ta về nhà, không phải liền trở về đi học."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết hắn ở đâu ra tính tình cùng dũng khí, đối Khương Daniel nói ra câu này dữ dằn câu cầu khiến, kỳ thật hắn cũng không có nắm chắc hắn có thể đem Khương Daniel thế nào, hắn thậm chí không dám quản giáo hắn, chỉ hi vọng hắn đừng ở ở phòng hầm bên trong, động một tí liền đem mình chơi đến trong bệnh viện tới.

Hiện tại xem ra, rõ ràng phát ra ngang ngược mời chính là hắn, nhưng là may mà tương đối lớn, kỳ thật cũng là hắn.

Khương Daniel không có gì bất lương ham mê, thậm chí sẽ tại sớm hạ luyện tập thời điểm ngoan ngoãn lấy lòng ăn khuya chờ hắn. Bít tất đồ lót sẽ tự mình tẩy, buổi sáng đi ra ngoài trước đó sẽ đem trong máy giặt quần áo quần áo hong khô. Có khi sẽ cho Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị sandwich liền làm, chỉ thả bồi căn trứng tráng cùng tử khoai bùn, kiên quyết không thả Ung Thánh Hựu phi thường chán ghét rau xà lách. Ung Thánh Hựu đề cử cho hắn sách mỗi ngày đều sẽ kiên trì nhìn, không nhao nhao không náo, rất cho Ung Thánh Hựu chừa lại tư nhân không gian.

Duy nhất duy nhất duy nhất để Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn rất muốn phàn nàn, chỉ sợ chỉ có hắn thần kỳ giấc ngủ quen thuộc.

Khương Daniel, mộng du.

Hay là vượt gian phòng cái chủng loại kia mộng du, tóm lại đêm hôm khuya khoắt xã súc Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như bị một cái cực lớn con vị thành niên nam tính thân thể ôm chặt lấy đi ngủ, hắn đã từ quá sợ hãi dọa đến nhảy xuống giường đến, biến thành ỡm ờ chùi chùi Khương Daniel mặt, theo hắn đi, xoay người sang chỗ khác ngủ tiếp. Dù sao hắn cũng không có tổn thất gì, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Thẳng đến ở chung sinh hoạt đã tiến hành hơn mấy tháng, Khương Daniel hậu thiên muốn về trường học tham gia nghi thức trưởng thành. Mặc dù còn chưa tới hắn chân chính mười tám tuổi sinh nhật, nhưng là là trường học thống nhất quy định, Ung Thánh Hựu làm hắn giúp đỡ người, cũng sẽ tham gia. Suy đi nghĩ lại, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định đưa Khương Daniel một cái, nghe nói trị liệu mộng du rất linh thiết bị giám sát, mỗi lúc trời tối đều sẽ thời gian thực quay chụp video giám sát trạng thái ngủ, còn cung cấp đánh thức chờ phục vụ, không được bao lâu chờ Khương Daniel tốt nghiệp chính thức tiến vào quản lý công ty, hắn liền sẽ không có tật xấu này, chuyện thật tốt a!

Nhưng mà, hắn phát hiện hắn nghĩ sai.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật căn bản cũng không có chứng mất ngủ!

Hắn hắn hắn hắn hắn căn bản cũng không có ngủ, chính là muốn chen tới cùng hắn ngủ!

Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển điện thoại di động, bên trong có một ngày trước ban đêm ghi chép tốt video, trong video Khương Daniel rời giường ăn tự trị sandwich, rõ ràng có thanh tỉnh ý thức rón rén thu thập xong hết thảy về sau, nghiêng người tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng hắn không có chỗ ngủ mà cố ý lưu cửa.

Khương Daniel tại trước mắt hắn lúc ẩn lúc hiện, lúc ẩn lúc hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định nói bóng nói gió, không cần thiết không thể đánh cỏ động rắn.

"Ngươi lễ thành nhân có cái gì nguyện vọng? Mười tám tuổi có cái gì nguyện cảnh?"

Hắn nhưng thật ra là muốn tiến một bước dẫn xuất hắn tại sao phải cho Khương Daniel mua một cái giám sát nghi, lại ám chỉ hắn mình đã phát hiện hắn ngụy mộng du.

Ai nghĩ đến Khương Daniel quan phòng khách sáng nhất một chiếc đèn, đột nhiên dựa vào tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở bên tường, dùng thiếu niên ý vị có phần nồng ngữ khí bắt đầu nói chuyện.

"Ta muốn đem ta mười tám tuổi chia sẻ cho ngươi."

"Ta nghĩ ngươi là đem ta biến thành nam nhân người kia."

"Ta nghĩ ngươi."

"Ta mỗi ngày đều nhớ ngươi."

"Ta không chỉ muốn ngươi, ta còn muốn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác toàn thân trên dưới đều đang run rẩy.

Hắn phải chăng sớm tại Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất mộng du thời điểm, liền ngầm đồng ý hắn cũng muốn cùng hắn cùng giường chung gối tư tâm. Trong đầu huyễn nghĩ tới đối bạch chân chính phát sinh trên người mình, có phải là hay không một loại tiềm thức cực kỳ khát vọng sản phẩm. Thanh xuân bản chất là nguy hiểm, là một mảnh hỗn độn, là liều lĩnh, hắn vì lựa chọn gì Khương Daniel, phải chăng bởi vì hắn hi vọng Khương Daniel cũng lựa chọn hắn.

Hắn cởi quần áo tay đang run rẩy, dần dần tới gần Khương Daniel đầu gối cũng đang run rẩy.

Không quan hệ, hắn liền muốn thành niên, hắn muốn đối với mình chịu trách nhiệm.

Không quan hệ, hắn cũng nhanh là đại nhân, hắn phải phụ trách ta đảm nhiệm.

Hai cỗ run rẩy hàm răng va vào nhau, cái trán cũng đội lên cùng một chỗ.

Ánh trăng đem híp mắt lại, bỏ qua đêm này cùng đêm này tất cả, tất cả hồi ức.


	313. Chapter 313

『 Dan Ung 』 cùng xinh đẹp ngu ngốc vô hạn tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ

#ooc dự cảnh

# diễn kỹ đậu x diễn viên

# 1.2w dài dằng dặc lại nói gì không hiểu

"Cái kia, cái kia là thế nào nói tới?"

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay chống cằm, thần sắc nghiêm túc mà trong suốt.

"Lão công, ngươi thay ta nhớ lại một chút?"

Một cái tay khác còn kéo Khương Daniel góc áo, suy nghĩ bất quá năm giây, lập tức liền hướng hắn yếu thế.

"Chính là có thể tính ra bảy mươi tám cái kia?"

Hắn nhìn Khương Daniel co giật khóe miệng đã sắp không kềm được, lại hoàn toàn không có trả lời hắn tính toán, chỉ dự tính tốt rút tay về được, tự hành lại nhớ lại một trận.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel, vụng trộm dắt hắn trở về co lại tay.

Lòng bàn tay của hắn thô ráp mà khô ráo, nhẹ nhàng lề mề. Tựa hồ tại truyền đạt một loại nào đó bất mãn, một loại nào đó đối với phỏng vấn quá trình quá dài dằng dặc vội vã không nhịn nổi.

"Dù sao thêm thêm giảm một chút, thừa nhân chia trừ luôn có thể tính ra đến?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quản không được nhiều như vậy, đối phỏng vấn ống kính bày ra cái hắn nhất có tự tin xinh đẹp mỉm cười, nhàn nhạt phun ra câu này.

Khương Daniel như vậy quay đầu nhìn xem trước mặt hắn cái này xinh đẹp ngớ ngẩn đại minh tinh, thứ 8,025 lần, cùng hắn lâm vào tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sơ lần gặp gỡ, là tại mới kịch kịch bản thử đọc sẽ lên.

Mới kịch tên là mặt trời lặn thời gian, giảng thuật là một đôi phổ thông văn phòng ngày tết tình lữ tình yêu cố sự, chỉ bất quá đạo diễn tổ đang học xong hoàn chỉnh kịch bản sau lâm thời khởi ý, vì hưởng ứng cùng Châu Âu văn hóa giao lưu hạng mục chính sách yêu cầu, còn có khi hạ thu nhận du hành cùng giới hôn nhân hợp pháp hóa chủ đề, ngạnh sinh sinh đem đàm tốt nữ diễn viên, đổi thành hai nam đối hí.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải đổi lấy nam diễn viên.

Hắn là một sớm đã bị công ty một tờ hiệp ước cho ra bán, bản chức công việc làm được cuối cùng, tiếp theo khiêu chiến diễn kỹ, lại một mực chỉ cầm được đến cùng một loại hình nhân vật, "Chó săn nhỏ hộ chuyên nghiệp." Lúc đầu tham gia diễn liền chưa nói tới cỡ nào tình nguyện, ngược lại là quản lý công ty một lời đáp ứng, diễn xong bộ này liền lập tức đem hắn album mới đứng hàng nhật trình, mới gật đầu đáp ứng.

Kết quả đương nhiên chưa nói tới rất vui vẻ.

Lúc đầu đối thủ hí là cái manh manh mềm mềm tân tấn trạch nam nữ thần, người mới, vô não không diễn kỹ, mọi người chơi đùa đánh một chút thổi phồng một chút liền tốt, Khương Daniel nghĩ minh bạch giả hồ đồ, dù sao đến lúc đó dù cho diễn kỹ có so sánh, hắn cũng không tới phiên bị mắng, lớn không được nắp hòm kết luận, ngự tỷ cũng không phải ai cũng có thể đóng vai. Mà hắn nhân vật này, cùng hắn dĩ vãng tại đại chúng trong lòng cố định hình tượng căn bản không có kém, hắn không đang sợ.

Đổi thành Ung Thánh Hựu? Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng quá khó nắm chắc.

Xuất đạo cùng Khương Daniel đồng niên, diễn kỹ con đường một con đường đi tới, đều nhìn không thấy đen, tất cả đều là quang minh đêm trắng. Diễn cái gì mọi người liền thích gì, diễn cái gì mọi người đã cảm thấy hắn là cái gì. Giảng sự nghiệp, thực tại quá phận xuôi gió xuôi nước.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu phong hiểm ước định, ngược lại là cùng nhau hết hiệu lực, chỉ đảo bản trước mắt trang chân đã bị hắn loay hoay nổi lông kịch bản, âm thầm lo lắng hắn xa cuối chân trời, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu cái này quạ đen oa oa kêu loạn ngậm đi album mới vận mệnh.

Bình thường mà nói, đối hí chủ yếu diễn viên đều vây quanh mặt bàn tròn đối diện nhập tọa, Khương Daniel khép lại lại lật mở kịch bản mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu mới khoan thai tới chậm, trong tay còn bưng chén dưới lầu đài truyền hình quán cà phê băng kiểu Mỹ, không khỏi để Khương Daniel nhớ lại hắn có lần cũng là tại đồng dạng trường hợp đến trễ, tan họp sau bị đoàn làm phim tiền bối tốt một chầu giáo huấn tới. Hắn còn chưa bắt đầu tưởng tượng Ung Thánh Hựu bị đạo diễn cùng tác gia thay phiên giáo huấn hình tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đang ngồi vào hắn đối diện.

"Không có ý tứ, bởi vì dưới lầu quán cà phê xếp hàng, đụng phải có fan hâm mộ muốn chụp ảnh chung, cho nên ta liền tới chậm một chút, thật cực kỳ xin lỗi mọi người, ta về sau nhất định sẽ không."

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu tới cũng không tính quá muộn, đằng sau mấy hàng nhân viên công tác cũng còn chưa tới đủ, Khương Daniel vừa định ngẩng đầu vụng trộm dò xét một chút hắn đang nói lời này lúc biểu lộ, trước mặt liền bị mang lên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới trong tay cầm, giống nhau như đúc cà phê.

Hiển nhiên là Ung Thánh Hựu người đại diện cùng trợ lý mấy người, bên cạnh bày còn bên cạnh giả vờ như lơ đãng nói thầm, sợ tác gia cùng đạo diễn nghe không được, "Chúng ta Thánh Hựu quá thiện lương a, bởi vì là diễn viên, bị người khác nhận sau khi đi ra chỉ có thể từ bỏ xếp hàng lần lượt cho chụp ảnh chung, cho nên một mực bị chen ngang, nhất định phải tự mình cho mọi người mua cà phê, mới đến trễ, mọi người mời thông cảm nhiều hơn."

Khương Daniel nghe xong kịp thời thu hồi kém một chút liền muốn đánh giá đi ra ánh mắt, hung tợn chằm chằm lên trước mặt cái này chén tại hắn nhìn chăm chú, khẩn trương không ngừng đổ mồ hôi cà phê.

Quả nhiên, hắn vẫn trừng mắt kia ly cà phê, thân thể lại theo đang ngồi mỗi chuyển vị động, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu ra hiệu, biểu thị cảm tạ cà phê của hắn.

Đạo diễn cùng kịch gia ngữ khí càng là ấm áp cùng húc, tại hắn nghe tới, gần như nịnh nọt, cái gì đa tạ có Thánh Hựu tham gia cùng chúng ta lần này tác phẩm a, có thể làm cho ngươi biểu diễn là vinh hạnh của chúng ta a, phảng phất chó săn nhỏ hộ chuyên nghiệp, lúc đầu nam chính Khương Daniel, lúc này chỉ bất quá chỉ là mua hai đánh trứng gà về sau, chợ thức ăn chủ quán tiện tay tăng thêm một bó hành nhỏ mà thôi.

Bởi vì kịch bản lâm thời chuyển đổi phương hướng, cải thành cùng giới đề tài, cho dù hoàn cảnh nới lỏng, vẫn có không ít xét duyệt lúc cần thiết phải chú ý địa phương, cho nên lời kịch phần lớn ngắn gọn sáng tỏ, tình tiết bên trên tiết tấu cũng tương đối nhẹ nhàng, không thuộc về chập trùng ba động rất lớn. Trận đầu hí bên trong, tương đối mấu chốt một màn đại khái là thuộc làm tiền bối Ung Thánh Hựu, ngẫu nhiên tại sau khi tan việc đụng phải ủ rũ mới nhập chức hậu bối Khương Daniel, cũng hướng hắn làm mẫu làm sao lợi dụng trong văn phòng hao tài để phát tiết cảm xúc, là đơn thuần an ủi cổ vũ hắn tràng cảnh.

Khương Daniel chỗ vai diễn chó săn nhỏ, thu thập rất nhiều vứt bỏ không cần viết ký tên bút tâm, đang định thu thập đi ném đi, làm tiền bối Ung Thánh Hựu liền từ phòng giải khát đã khô héo rơi bó hoa dưới đáy rút ra một đoàn mềm mềm hoa bùn, ném đến đối diện thấp cửa hàng, xui khiến Khương Daniel cùng hắn cùng một chỗ hướng mục tiêu ném ném phi tiêu.

Tuồng vui này áo Nghĩa ở chỗ, ngày bình thường trầm mặc ít nói tiền bối, trong âm thầm cũng có vuốt ve an ủi thiện lương, gần như ngây thơ một mặt, lúc này Khương Daniel hẳn là diễn chính là mặt mày buông xuống thương tâm chó con, từ đó mới có thể đang bị động tiếp nhận tiền bối đưa cho cho ấm áp về sau, sinh ra đối với hắn mê luyến, cho nên đối với hắn triển khai sói đói khát vọng cùng truy cầu. Tình tiết cùng lời kịch không khó, nhưng đối hí lúc, tác gia chờ mong cũng nhấn mạnh, hay là hai người muốn diễn xuất tâm tính bên trên chênh lệch, còn muốn đột nhiên rút ngắn khoảng cách vi diệu cảm giác.

Tác gia tại giảng giải tuồng vui này trong lúc đó, chỉ cần tham dự quay chụp cùng thu kịch bản thử đọc camera dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ đưa ra một chút tại Khương Daniel xem ra cơ hồ không quan hệ đau khổ vấn đề nhỏ, nhất là hắn đặt câu hỏi biểu lộ hay là một mặt trời thật hiếu kỳ, con mắt trừng phải tròn trịa, ngón tay còn thỉnh thoảng nhấc lên hai túm cọng tóc đánh lấy quyển, thấy thế nào đều là một bộ ra vẻ dáng vẻ khả ái.

Thẳng đến chính thức đối hí bắt đầu, Khương Daniel đều rầu rĩ không nói, chằm chằm lên trước mặt đã sớm nhớ kỹ trong lòng mấy dòng chữ, nghĩ đến chờ chút muốn làm sao che giấu trong lòng mình có chút bốc lên ghét bỏ.

"Ta cảm thấy, ta khả năng không quá thích hợp ở đây công việc."

Khương Daniel chợt đi theo kịch bản bực bội giật giật rộng rãi vệ cổ áo miệng, trên thực tế hắn là muốn giật ra âu phục trên áo sơ mi phủ lấy cà vạt, nhưng dạng này càng dễ dàng cho nhập hí.

"Làm sao lại, ta tại vừa tiến công ty thời điểm, cũng là như thế này."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tuyến bên trong thiếu vừa mới bí mật thỉnh giáo vấn đề loại kia tính trẻ con, lõi đời lão luyện, lại hững hờ. Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh thần một lát, lại có bị hắn lời kịch điều khiển năng lực hấp dẫn cảm giác.

"Tiền bối, cũng giống như ta, mới thứ nhất tuần, cũng luôn luôn phạm sai lầm sao?"

Không được, hắn không nguyện ý thua trận, Khương Daniel lập tức mang sang hắn am hiểu nhất, điềm đạm đáng yêu chó con nũng nịu điệu, trở lại kịch bản bên trong đi.

"Ta nhớ được, ta khả năng còn muốn nghiêm trọng hơn chút, nhưng cũng không sao."

Đại khái tất cả cái này trong chuyện xưa chó săn nhỏ, sẽ bị hấp dẫn từ đó sinh ra ỷ lại cảm giác cùng yêu thương cảm xúc lý do, đều là bởi vì tại trên người đối phương, tìm được trường kỳ thiếu thốn nhà cảm giác, còn có bị chiếu cố vấn bị quan tâm sủng ái đi, Khương Daniel đem bọn nó hiểu thành, đối với thiếu thốn tình cảm tìm về.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu câu này lời kịch nói đến thực tại quá tốt, phối hợp hắn vừa mới có chút khoa trương chó con bán thảm, chính đúng lúc là vuốt ve chó con cái trán một cái tay cảm giác.

"Tiền bối, là thế nào sống qua tới đây này?"

"Không đúng, tiền bối là thế nào biến thành hôm nay tiền bối đâu?"

Khương Daniel biết, hai câu này muốn tranh cướp lời ra, nếu có gan từ không diễn ý mà cấp tốc sửa chữa chính cảm giác của mình, nhưng hắn tận lực nói đến không quá nhanh, đem loại kia chó con chậm rãi từ u buồn bên trong đi ra, dần dần nghênh đón chủ nhân vuốt ve nháy mắt, cũng thả ở trong đó.

"Ngươi đợi ta một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là đối hí chính nhập thần, nói xong liền bứt ra từ trước bàn đứng lên, tựa hồ đang bắt chước kịch bản bên trên bứt ra chạy hướng phòng giải khát, xuất ra hoa bùn động tác. Khương Daniel liền cũng không thể tránh được kéo ra băng ghế đứng lên, cõng thoáng cung, phối hợp với chờ đợi tư thế.

Sau đó là bịch một tiếng trầm đục, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận tay quơ lấy trong tay điện thoại, ném về phía Khương Daniel đứng phương diện, không có chút nào một điểm do dự, phảng phất cái kia màu đen mỏng khối, chính là đoàn kia đạo cụ tổ sẽ đi chuẩn bị hoa bùn.

Khương Daniel liếc mắt nhìn một chút ném đến bàn dài trung tâm Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, đang chuẩn bị căn cứ kịch bản chỉ huy áp sát tới nhìn kỹ một chút kia rốt cuộc là đoàn thứ gì, liền cảm giác ngực trôi ẩm ướt một mảng lớn, vệ vải quần áo liệu ba đến trước ngực.

"Liền. . . Liền giống như vậy, không cần bút tâm coi như không vứt bỏ, cũng có thể đem ra đâm những cái kia khi dễ chúng ta người, tưởng tượng đó chính là những cái kia chán ghét người."

Nguyên lai là Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kỹ quá đầu nhập, giơ tay lên bên cạnh chén cà phê, uyển như phi tiêu hướng ra phía ngoài một giội, không nghĩ hắn cái này chén nhựa cái nắp đắp lên không tính rất căng, rầm rầm một tiếng, liền toàn giội đến cẩn thận chu đáo lấy "Hoa bùn" Khương Daniel trên thân.

Dưới tình huống như vậy, còn có thể cấp tốc nối liền lời kịch, cảm xúc vẫn bình thản mà online, có thể rõ ràng nghe được trên người mình hương nồng cà phê đậu mùi hương Khương Daniel, trừ bội phục cũng không biết làm phản ứng gì.

Chờ hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại vạch đến đối diện, một đám người ba chân bốn cẳng thu lại trong phòng họp tàn cuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là lại từ nhân vật bên trong nhảy thoát ra, mặt đỏ bừng sắc cùng tràn ngập xin lỗi ánh mắt đều đang nỗ lực đối Khương Daniel nói chuyện.

"Thật có lỗi thật có lỗi, thật phi thường thật có lỗi."

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel trợ lý lặng lẽ lại gần đối với hắn nói một câu, bởi vì hôm nay là quan phương ngày nghỉ cho nên trên cơ bản phóng túng cục đều không đi làm, cũng mượn không được quần áo cho hắn thay đổi, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại cuống quít đối với hắn nói không có ý tứ.

Dù nói thế nào cũng là ngày sau muốn sớm chiều tương đối công việc đối tượng, Khương Daniel mắt nhìn kịch bản thảo luận tiến độ cùng thời gian, cảm thấy không cần thiết ngạc nhiên, không quan hệ nói rất nhiều lần, triển khai trước ngực đã làm được không sai biệt lắm, chỉ là vết tích y nguyên rõ ràng vải vóc, hướng trợ lý bái bái tay, biểu thị cũng không nhiều lắm sự tình.

So với cái này, hắn ngược lại là càng thêm hiếu kì Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp xuống sẽ làm sao diễn.

Cùng hắn đối hí, khiến cho hắn càng thêm vô cùng hiếu kì.

Hí còn không có ngay sau đó diễn bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tận lực thoát phía ngoài áo da xuống tới, duỗi tay ra muốn đưa cho Khương Daniel.

"Không có việc gì, thật không quan hệ, không cần cho ta quần áo."

Khương Daniel cũng không muốn cùng hắn có hi vọng bên ngoài bất luận cái gì qua tiếp xúc nhiều, cho dù là hắn gây ra sự tình, cũng quan không được quá nhiều chuyện của hắn. Khương Daniel rõ ràng, chính hắn nếu như càng nặng xem, đoàn làm phim những người còn lại, không chừng còn cảm thấy hắn càng xấu.

"Dưới lầu hẳn là còn có ngươi fan hâm mộ, ta lúc tiến vào nhìn thấy, thay đổi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn ra vẻ thông minh hướng Khương Daniel chen cái ánh mắt, Khương Daniel trong lòng lập tức còi báo động đại tác, đành phải ngay trước cả bàn chủ sáng trước mặt, tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tới bên ngoài bao.

Áo da là cổ áo bẻ mang cái cạnh xéo cắt xén khóa kéo, Khương Daniel đành phải thay đổi không nói, còn phải nỗ lực đem khóa kéo kéo đến tối cao, ôm lấy trắng bóng ngực không hướng lộ ra ngoài. Hắn cùng ngày nghe được duy nhất một câu tán thưởng, còn may mà cái này lại nhỏ lại gấp lại bại lộ áo da. Kịch gia cùng đạo diễn mở miệng một tiếng Thánh Hựu làm tốt, Thánh Hựu làm tốt, ngược lại là chỉ bỏ được cho hắn một câu, vóc dáng rất khá.

Sau đó đối hí ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn thuận lợi, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên tổng thể coi như bình an vô sự, qua mấy trận, tiến độ viễn siêu kế hoạch an bài, còn chưa quyết định lần tiếp theo thử đọc thời gian trước đó, đoàn làm phim liền mừng rỡ sớm kết thúc công việc.

Khương Daniel dứt khoát cùng mọi người lễ phép cáo biệt qua đi, đem bị đoàn làm phim đám người thổi phồng đến mức đầy mặt sáng lên Ung Thánh Hựu ném đến sau đầu, trực tiếp ôm kịch bản che lại ngực, dùng người đại diện cho túi giấy chứa muốn đưa đi làm tẩy vệ áo, lặng lẽ mắt nhìn phát hiện đài truyền hình bên cạnh lâu không người ngồi chờ, bò lên trên bảo mẫu xe rút rời hiện trường.

Đương nhiên rồi, ngày kế tiếp mắt quầng thâm rớt xuống cái cằm, râu ria xồm xoàm, vừa cho bằng hữu chúc mừng xong sinh nhật Khương Daniel, mắt nhìn trên điện thoại di động mang theo mình danh tự tin tức kết nối, tất nhiên là nghĩ lầm còn ở trong giấc mộng ngao du, tiếp tục mê đầu ngủ say.

"Nổi danh idol vì sao mặc hở hang liên tiếp xuất nhập quán ăn đêm, hiện tượng thành mê?"

"Người solo album vô vọng, chó săn nhỏ hộ chuyên nghiệp Khương Daniel phải chăng có thể thuận lợi nghênh đón sự nghiệp thứ hai xuân?"

"Là khát vọng cồn hay là tìm kiếm âm nhạc không cửa sổ kỳ linh cảm, độc nhất vô nhị phỏng vấn Khương Daniel mười vạn phấn cái trạm trạm trưởng mưu trí lịch trình. . ."

Sau mười mấy tiếng, khó khăn tỉnh lại, chịu công ty đại biểu nửa giờ răn dạy Khương Daniel, tức giận đem dựng tại trên ghế dựa áo da hất tung ở mặt đất, lại lần nữa lòng dạ không thuận nhặt lên, mắt nhìn viết nhãn hiệu nhãn hiệu. Phát hiện rất đắt, lại lại lần nữa đem nó vung về trên ghế dựa.

Tốt ở công ty thông bản thảo phát phải kịp thời, hắn cũng thật không làm ra thất thường gì hành vi, bất quá chỉ là bị đập tới mấy trương cùng bằng hữu kề vai sát cánh, mặc kiện chân không áo da xuất nhập phòng ăn cửa hông mà thôi, hắn thậm chí đều không đi tiến quán ăn đêm, thuần thục, cũng liền giải thích được rõ ràng. Tốt tại cái này ban đêm dạ hắc phong cao, không có thật đánh ra đến kiểu dáng, không phải lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên điểm quan hệ, Khương Daniel cũng không cho rằng mình gánh được trách nhiệm.

Thế là lần sau kịch bản thử đọc sẽ trước đó, hắn trọn vẹn chuẩn bị hai bao đổi tắm giặt quần áo trên xe, sợ ngày nào gặp lại tay chân vụng về Ung Thánh Hựu. Lần thứ hai kịch bản thử đọc vừa lúc đúng hạn mà tới, Khương Daniel hấp thủ giáo huấn, cho dù là trang điểm cũng mang cái điệu thấp màu đậm mũ, khẩu trang cũng là màu đen, kiệt lực nghĩ giả vờ như mình không còn tại, xuyên qua lầu một mở ra thức quán cà phê, đi vào thang máy.

Khả năng thử đọc sẽ đều là chọn người ít ngày nghỉ, chờ thang máy chỉ có hắn một người, đinh đến âm thanh một vang, hắn liền cúi đầu đi vào, cách đó không xa Ung Thánh Hựu cùng phụ tá của hắn càng đi càng gần, thanh âm quen thuộc, hắn giãy dụa một hồi, hay là đè xuống mở cửa nút bấm, sợ bị nhận ra về sau, tận lực giở trò xấu sẽ mang tới xấu hổ.

"Vậy ta liền đi lấy quay phim muốn dùng trang phục đi, chờ một lúc lại đến tiếp ngươi, chính ngươi nhiều chú ý."

Không thể nào, như thế xấu hổ, lại muốn để chúng ta một mình tại không gian bịt kín bên trong? Khương Daniel lưu luyến không rời đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý đi xa, nhấn hạ tầng số về sau, lại nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhỏ giọng nói thầm lấy thứ gì.

"Thử đọc là tại mấy tầng tới, ta có chút quên đi. . . Ân. . . Bầy bên trong hẳn là có công việc biểu. . . Là hai mươi. . . Hai mươi bốn hay là. . ."

Hắn đứng được tương đối dựa vào sau, theo lý mà nói không có lý do không có phát hiện Khương Daniel, nhưng biểu hiện của hắn tựa hồ là không muốn cùng hắn chào hỏi, hoặc là căn bản không có nhận ra hắn ý tứ.

"Hai mươi lăm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau chen lên đến, mới phát hiện trong thang máy trầm mặc không nói thanh niên cùng hắn ấn là cùng một tầng. Khó trách hắn có loại cảm giác quen thuộc, tốt như lần trước cũng đang thử đọc sẽ lên gặp qua, hắn là, hắn là, hắn là ba chuyện bên trong tác gia một trong đi! Trước đó quay chụp thời điểm, cũng đội mũ khẩu trang, tại camera đằng sau ngồi yên lặng tới. Giống như tuổi tác chênh lệch không lớn, hẳn là cùng kịch bên trong đối thủ trình diễn viên tuổi không sai biệt lắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới đây liền bắt đầu cùng "Bận bịu bên trong tác gia" chào hỏi.

"Ngươi tốt, có thể không cần kính ngữ sao? Chúng ta thân cận điểm đi!"

Khương Daniel không mò ra Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng muốn làm gì, đành phải cách khẩu trang nghiêng đầu một chút, ừ a a vài tiếng.

"Không biết tác gia nim hài lòng hay không lần này nhân vật này diễn dịch, ta luôn cảm thấy có phải là cuộc sống của ta lịch duyệt không đủ, diễn không tốt loại này người bình thường nhân vật."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy so với diễn viên chính nhóm giao lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí tựa hồ có chút quá tùy ý, nhưng tổng không tốt ngậm miệng không nói, đành phải lắc đầu, bổ sung một câu ngươi làm rất khá.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là nghĩ từ "Bận bịu bên trong tác gia" miệng bên trong bao một điểm nói ra đến, cũng tiện thể lôi kéo lôi kéo niên kỷ tương tự hắn, dạng này về sau cũng tốt có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau, nghĩ đến đối phương hẳn là lời nói cũng không coi là nhiều, tại là tiếp tục nói.

"Đạo diễn có đặc biệt thích ăn đồ vật sao? Cho đoàn làm phim tiếp ứng đưa dài khoản áo lông ấm áp Bảo Bảo các ngươi sẽ thích sao? Hay là chỉ cần toa ăn liền tốt rồi? Ta có một đoạn thời gian không có chụp công khai phóng túng phim truyền hình, còn có một chút khẩn trương... Hi vọng thu xem có thể xứng đáng đoàn làm phim trả giá, các ngươi đài truyền hình truyền ra thu xem là thế nào tính toán tới, bình quân đại khái là bao nhiêu..."

Khương Daniel vừa định liền cái này dần dần ấm lại đầu xuân thời tiết trợn mắt trừng một cái, đón thêm ngay cả nghĩ đến nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu đưa áo lông, vậy hắn không phải phải mua nhung lông vịt bị, mặt đen thấp cúi đầu, nghĩ đến muốn trả lời thế nào hắn. Cũng không thể giật xuống khẩu trang cười đối với hắn nói, tiền bối, có phải là nhận lầm, ta không phải đoàn làm phim nhân viên công tác a?

Khương Daniel chính xấu hổ thời điểm, thang máy đến mười hai lầu, bình thường hẳn là đài truyền hình nhà ăn, bỗng nhiên xông tới hai cái học sinh cấp ba ăn mặc nữ hài, thần sắc hiển nhiên khó nén mừng rỡ, đối thoại đại khái chính là thật vất vả nhờ quan hệ trà trộn vào đài truyền hình, đương nhiên muốn đi trong truyền thuyết Thánh Hựu ca ca kịch bản thử đọc tầng lầu nhìn xem, tóm lại toàn bộ hành trình cầm lẫn nhau tay im ắng thét lên, không lọt vào mắt trong thang máy xử lấy hai vị, kỳ thật chính là các nàng muốn tìm người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lập tức lâm vào trong trầm mặc, các nàng thậm chí không có theo tầng lầu, thật chẳng lẽ phải chờ đợi các nàng phát hiện, sẽ cùng nhau mười phần phiền phức đi kịch bản thử đọc?

Khương Daniel đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước người, hoàn toàn che khuất hắn.

Hắn giờ phút này đứng tại cái bóng của hắn phạm vi bao trùm bên trong.

Sau đó, Khương Daniel liền đưa tay hướng phía dưới, chỉ vào thang máy mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể so hắn nhỏ hơn một lần, chính tại tuân theo chỉ thị của hắn, chậm rãi trầm xuống tại trong góc thang máy.

Kỳ thật, Khương Daniel cơ hồ có thể xác định, chỉ cần không lưu tâm nhìn, căn bản sẽ không phát hiện phía sau hắn còn đứng cái người sống sờ sờ, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không có ngồi xổm trốn đi tất yếu, nhưng ai muốn hắn nửa ngày đều không có nhận ra hắn đâu, cái này nửa tháng trước, bị hắn giội hơn phân nửa ly cà phê hậu bối.

"Nghe nói mới tới kịch bản thử đọc đều tại lầu mười chín, hai vị cần muốn ta giúp ngươi nhóm theo sao?"

Thang máy ứng thanh đến, Khương Daniel liền phất tay tiễn biệt hai vị tới đài truyền hình đáng nhìn điện đài trực tiếp tầng lầu còn ngay cả chạy mang nhảy, tuyệt đối sẽ bị bảo an xoay đưa ra ngoài nữ hài.

", không có việc gì."

Hắn hay là quyết định cầm xuống khẩu trang, cho thấy thân phận.

"Kỳ thật, muốn kí tên hoặc là chụp ảnh chung, cũng không quan hệ."

Đứng dậy, tứ chi còn hơi có chút lay động Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt có gan, để người không rõ lý do cô đơn.

"Bất quá thật cám ơn ngươi, ta lần thứ nhất biết, cự tuyệt cùng trốn tránh, là như thế thoải mái."

Khương Daniel loay hoay khẩu trang tuyến động tác cứng đờ, ngừng tại nguyên chỗ bất động.

"Ta nhất định sẽ chuẩn bị cho ngươi một cái to lớn đoàn làm phim tiếp ứng lễ vật!"

Mới kích thích vào trong tâm một điểm trắc ẩn cảm xúc lập tức tan thành mây khói, Khương Daniel trở tay lấy xuống khẩu trang, quay đầu ép buộc mình nhìn thẳng hắn.

"Không cần, tạ Tạ tiền bối, ta gọi Khương Daniel, để tránh ngươi không biết."

Khương Daniel thuận thế đem xách trong tay túi giấy thẳng tắp ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, chờ lấy hắn tới đón.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại tuyệt không cảm thấy khốn quẫn, vô cùng cao hứng tiếp nhận túi xách, còn chụp chụp lưng của hắn, lôi kéo làm quen còn nói hơn mấy câu, "Không có ý tứ, đem ngươi cùng bận bịu bên trong tác gia làm hỗn, ngươi cũng không nói sớm, thật là, lần sau sẽ không nhận lầm, Khương Daniel ta làm sao lại không nhận ra, là ta chó săn nhỏ không phải?"

Đáp lại không được vài câu lại lâm vào an tĩnh Khương Daniel, thừa dịp bắt đầu thử đọc trước, trong phòng họp không người lưu ý, vụng trộm đem tên của mình bài cùng vai phụ diễn viên đổi, muốn ngồi cách Ung Thánh Hựu xa một chút, càng xa một chút.

Như thế mấy ngày sau, chính thức mở chụp tin tức liền chính thức truyền ra, các lộ truyền thông, fan hâm mộ đối luôn luôn là tia sáng huỳnh quang đèn sủng nhi Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức quan tâm, cho nên có chút ảnh hưởng bình thường quay chụp tiến độ, đoàn làm phim đành phải tập thể tiến về thành phố Seoul ngoại ô hẹn trước quay chụp địa, trước tiên đem phía sau bộ phận hoàn thành, lại về văn phòng bù lại phía trước hai người tại kịch bản thử đọc sẽ lên diễn qua gặp nhau bộ phận.

Diễn không có mấy ngày liền muốn bắt đầu nói chuyện yêu đương, mặc dù không phải là không có qua sự tình, nhưng tóm lại tất cả mọi người là diễn quen cùng nữ diễn viên đối hí nam tính, kịch bản cho dù lại chuồn chuồn lướt nước, cũng là có diễn tốt khó khăn, hai người trên cơ bản mỗi trận đối thủ hí đều muốn sớm một hai ngày liền bắt đầu thử hí rèn luyện, không phải tổng không đạt được đạo diễn muốn hiệu quả.

Tuồng vui này diễn chính là hai người tại ngoại địa đi công tác trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu vai diễn tiền bối bởi vì trên tay có không ít gai ngược mà đụng một cái đến liền sẽ rất đau, mà chó săn nhỏ Khương Daniel vội vàng đem tay của hắn đoạt tới lại thổi lại vò, cuối cùng thoa lên chỉ duyên bảo hộ dầu tình tiết. Lúc đó hai nhân vật còn chỗ tại mập mờ không rõ giai đoạn, còn không thể có quá mức minh xác biểu thị, nhưng tuồng vui này hẳn là từ Khương Daniel chiếm chủ đạo, để lớn tuổi tiền bối, cảm giác được mặt đỏ nhịp tim.

Quay chụp cái này Thiên Thiên khí bỗng nhiên chuyển lạnh, đạo cụ tổ lấy tới mấy cây chỉ duyên dầu đồng thời còn dặn dò Khương Daniel, bởi vì là tại bên ngoài đạo cụ trên xe quay chụp trong xe phần diễn, cho nên khả năng có chút không tốt thao tác, để hắn sớm thử một chút, kế hoạch tốt muốn làm sao hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên móng tay bôi lên.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu lời kịch là, "Ca là đồ đần sao? Loại sự tình này giao cho ta đến liền tốt, ngươi liền trung thực đợi đừng nhúc nhích."

Mà khi Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay kéo qua thử hí lúc, hắn cũng vô ý thức phun ra một câu tiếng lòng, "Ngươi là đồ đần sao?"

Sau khi nói xong, hắn cũng cảm thấy mình thất thố, đành phải làm ho hai tiếng, lấy nói sai lời kịch coi như che giấu. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp phản ứng, hắn đành phải bổ sung một câu, "Tiền bối làm sao làm, bình thường rất dễ dàng dài gai ngược sao?"

Bởi vì trên thực tế hắn kéo qua, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu so sánh thời tiết mà có chút quá phận đơn bạc ăn mặc mà cóng đến đỏ lên ngón tay đầu ngón tay, đều là rút ra gai ngược mà lưu lại vết thương thật nhỏ cùng xử lý màu nâu đậm vết máu. Phim truyền hình quay chụp thật cũng không tất yếu như thế, hắn làm bộ đau lòng bôi bôi lên xóa, ống kính đánh tới Ung Thánh Hựu tay là đỏ bừng đỏ bừng không là tốt rồi, làm sao làm cho như thế điềm đạm đáng yêu.

"Không có rồi, ta lúc đầu cũng rất dễ dàng dài gai ngược, ta lại rất thích nhổ, hôm qua nghĩ đến vì hí hi sinh một chút, ngủ không được liền toàn rút, rất giải ép, ngươi không tin thử một chút." Nói nói, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nâng lên một cái tay khác, chỉ chỉ còn lại gai ngược, biểu hiện ra cho Khương Daniel nhìn.

Khương Daniel đối mặt tình cảnh này, lại một lần nữa khắc sâu nhận thức đến, Ung Thánh Hựu, quả nhiên, thật, thực tại, chính là cái đồ đần.

Bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt của hắn óng ánh, đầu ngón tay hơi lạnh, thông thấu trang mặt dưới đáy cóng đến đỏ rừng rực mũi không nói, hắn lại thế nào phù hợp mọi loại thẩm mỹ quan, cũng chỉ là cái đẹp mắt đồ đần.

Khương Daniel trận kia trình diễn phải cũng không tính tốt, thẳng đến đem Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng đáng thương mười cái xuẩn ngón tay đều bôi tốt chỉ duyên dầu mới tính chụp xong. Hắn không phải hạ thủ quá nhẹ, giằng co rất lâu căn bản chen không ra đồ vật, chính là hạ thủ có chút quá gấp, Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến lông mày thẳng vặn ba, không có bức đi ra bị chó săn nhỏ khoảng cách gần vẩy đến cảm giác.

Khương Daniel cũng không biết mình đến tột cùng là làm sao vậy, tóm lại liền là rất khó đem khống rời khỏi nhân vật bên ngoài, bản thân hắn tại hành động này bên trong tâm tình. Hắn diễn vị này hẳn là hổ hổ sinh phong, nhất kinh nhất sạ cảm thấy đau lòng, nhưng tuyệt sẽ không có một loại đối đồ đần thực ngốc tức giận cảm giác. Hắn cảm thấy không hiểu.

Loại này không hiểu khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nhíu lên lông mày, còn có tại lòng bàn tay của hắn tay run rẩy chỉ về sau, hơi đạt được một điểm thư giải.

Bởi vì bọn hắn đều không phải chân chính đang diễn trò, Ung Thánh Hựu đau là thật đau, hắn không thể chịu đựng được đồ đần, cũng là thật không thể chịu đựng được.

Khương Daniel diễn chó săn nhỏ, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu diễn tiền bối, hẳn là từ trong lòng trào lên ra một loại thân mật, một loại quyến luyến, một loại muốn đem hắn chiếm thành của mình, thời thời khắc khắc quanh quẩn trong tim xúc động.

Mà bản thân hắn, tại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, chỉ là đang hoài nghi, Địa Cầu nhỏ như vậy, tại sao phải tiếp thu như thế đại nhất cái đồ đần.

Ngay sau đó mấy ngày quay chụp cũng còn tính xuôi gió xuôi nước, đang hiểu rõ sở đồ đần là đồ đần, diễn kỹ là diễn kỹ vấn đề này về sau, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn coi như miễn cưỡng có thể quá quan, chỉ cần không đối Ung Thánh Hựu người biểu hiện ra quá quan tâm nhiều hơn, hắn liền sẽ không đổi mới hắn đối với hắn bạch mục trình độ mới quen, hắn nên thật còn tốt còn tốt.

Một ngày trước Ung Thánh Hựu cùng fan hâm mộ lẫn nhau nghịch tiếp ứng toa ăn mới vừa tới qua, bên kia trợ lý cũng có cho Khương Daniel đưa tới không ăn ít uống, bất quá bởi vì hai người quan hệ không tính rất thân mật, Khương Daniel cũng vui vẻ phải thanh nhàn ngồi xổm tại nhà xe bên trong nghe demo viết chữ, còn tiện thể đánh hai bàn rất lâu không có chơi trò chơi, đem xe bên ngoài ồn ào ồn ào náo động ném sau ót.

Không qua phụ tá của hắn ngược lại là quái thích tham gia náo nhiệt, một chút phát tới một đầu trực tiếp tin tức một chút phát tới một đầu, làm cho hắn lập tức đưa di động điều đến yên lặng chớ quấy rầy hình thức. Nhịn không được nhìn qua hai lần, cũng tất cả đều là, "Thánh Hựu tiền bối thật hảo hảo, lần lượt kí tên, còn có nắm tay sờ đầu phúc lợi.", "Thật không xuống cùng mọi người chào hỏi a? Nói không chừng có thể cùng tiến lên tin tức, bên này phóng viên cũng đều tại khen hắn!", "Cá bánh canh thật hảo hảo uống, ta đợi chút nữa mang cho ngươi trên một điểm tới." Vân vân.

Hừ, hắn sớm muộn cũng có một ngày muốn đem chính mình mệt mỏi chết. Khương Daniel đứng dậy, hướng ra phía ngoài liếc nhìn, bị bầy người quay chung quanh Ung Thánh Hựu, lộ ra mười phần bất lực nhỏ yếu.

Khương Daniel tiếp tục cắm tai nghe hoàn thiện lấy rap dính liền bộ phận, không biết sao, liền viết xuống mệt chết mấy chữ. Hắn lần nữa nóng nảy đem trên mặt bàn tờ giấy này xé toang vò thành đoàn ném lên mặt đất, lại bởi vì trùng điệp bộ phận không có sao chép hoàn chỉnh mà tức giận đến giơ chân, trên mặt đất viên giấy chồng bên trong tìm kiếm, nhất giống vừa mới vò rơi kia một viên.

Chịu đựng được đến giữa trưa ngày thứ hai hạ hí về sau, đang lúc ăn cơm đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý lại đưa tới một cái giữ ấm túi, hay là đang từ rộng mở thông khí nhà xe trước cửa sổ đưa, đoan chắc Khương Daniel chính đoan ngồi tại cửa sổ đằng sau lười biếng dùng bữa, Khương Daniel giương mắt nhìn một cái đối diện, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu còn kẹp lấy cố định kiểu tóc dùng cái kẹp, chính cười híp mắt nhìn xem hắn, để hắn không có cách nào không tiếp.

Gạo màu trắng túi bên trên họa cái rất ngu ngốc lại rất ngu ngốc, vẫy tay tiểu nhân, Khương Daniel miễn cưỡng bằng vào ba viên nốt ruồi đánh giá ra cái túi bên trên người chính là Ung Thánh Hựu hóa thân, vội vàng đem cửa sổ vèo một cái kéo xuống, xác định bên ngoài rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy bên trong về sau, lại đem cái túi đẩy lên cái bàn tít ngoài rìa địa phương. Lại đào hai ngụm cơm, Khương Daniel chịu không nổi lương tâm dày vò, lại đứng dậy đem gói cơm vớt trở lại bên cạnh.

Bên trong còn có tờ giấy, trên tờ giấy còn lờ mờ có mỡ đông vết tích, Ung Thánh Hựu chữ viết phải xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, "Hôm qua fan hâm mộ đến xem ta, tự tay chịu, không có bỏ được uống xong, cũng chia cho chúng ta vất vả chó săn nhỏ một điểm ong~ "

Khương Daniel lại dùng hai cây đầu ngón tay nâng lên cửa sổ khe hở, ra bên ngoài thăm dò rất lâu, cũng không gặp đối diện nhà xe có động tĩnh, mới chậm rãi đem trợ lý kêu đến, chỉ chỉ chén canh, "Cái này canh nhìn xem liền rất dinh dưỡng, béo ngậy, đừng ta uống, buổi chiều vừa vặn còn có ngươi truy ta đuổi hí, giày vò dễ dàng tiêu chảy. Ung tiền bối chén canh này liền thưởng cho ngươi, ngươi không phải thật thích hắn sao?"

Khương Daniel cái này bụng dạ hẹp hòi, một chén canh dùng nhiều.

Đã quan sát một chút Ung Thánh Hựu trừ hắn, đều không có cho đoàn làm phim người khác chuẩn bị canh, đồ đần khẳng định lại tại sờ hắn rủi ro, lại chế nhạo một chút trợ lý cùng người đối diện đi được quá gần, xem như xảy ra chút kìm nén khí.

Càng thú vị, ngược lại là buổi chiều mở chụp trước, Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý còn tự thân tới gõ cửa, Khương Daniel cho đánh thức, còn buồn ngủ nghe thấy hai người phụ tá còn tại giao lưu, một cái rất cơ trí, biết thay hắn khen canh dễ uống, một cái lặng lẽ sờ sờ tới muốn cái kia mini nồi đun nước, nói muốn cầm trở về tẩy, cấp trên thiếp viết ong chữ đầu to thiếp giấy, là fan hâm mộ cho, Ung Thánh Hựu bảo bối cực kì, nói cái này muốn trở về, còn nguyện ý lại cho Khương Daniel một cái mới.

Khương Daniel xoa xoa ngủ trưa phải có chút sưng vù gương mặt, không khỏi trong lòng ai thán, đồ đần tiền bối, cám ơn ngươi, ta thật không thiếu nhỏ nồi đun nước.

Quả nhiên, buổi chiều đi hí tượng trưng chạy hai vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán liền bắt đầu bốc lên đổ mồ hôi, sắc mặt không tính rất tốt.

Tuồng vui này giảng được là hai người trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu diễn tiền bối cố hương chỗ ở trường học thao trường, cùng trong trí nhớ lẫn nhau nhận nhau cố sự. Tiền bối tại ngày nào đó sau khi tan học chạng vạng tối, trợ giúp một cái cưỡi xe ngã sấp xuống tiểu nam hài, về sau nói lại chuyện này, mới biết được cái kia tiểu nam hài lúc đó là nghĩ rời nhà trốn đi, bị ngẫu nhiên gặp phải thiếu niên cho khuyên can. Nhi đồng diễn viên phần diễn đã sớm quay chụp hoàn tất, tình tiết an bài hẳn là Khương Daniel vụng trộm cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, hỏi hắn còn nhớ hay không thoả đáng lúc cái kia tiểu nam hài, sau đó đột nhiên gia tốc chạy như điên, ngay sau đó từ tiền bối đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn nói tới cố sự, theo ở phía sau đuổi theo hắn, hỏi thăm hắn là làm sao biết chuyện này.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là tượng trưng đi mau nửa vòng, Khương Daniel đã có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được hắn cuồng chột dạ mồ hôi, sắc mặt trắng bệch. Hắn cho là mình sẽ đắc ý vừa rồi suy đoán chính xác, lại cũng phát hiện mình cũng không như trong tưởng tượng vui vẻ như vậy, ngược lại là một mực mười phần để ý Ung Thánh Hựu tình trạng. Tại trang phát lần thứ ba đi lên phía trước lau mồ hôi cho hắn, bổ trang về sau, Khương Daniel thực tại kìm nén không được, đối đoàn làm phim ngắn gọn bàn giao mấy lần, liền đi bao xuống quay chụp trong sân phòng vệ sinh.

Hắn mới không phải thật có chuyện gì khẩn yếu phải giải quyết, chẳng qua là đáng thương tên ngu ngốc kia trên mặt thoạt đỏ thoạt trắng dáng vẻ. Khương Daniel ngồi xổm tại đắp kín cái nắp trên bồn cầu nhìn xem công ty tài trợ đồng hồ mặt đồng hồ, phát hiện thời gian điều thiết phải căn bản không đúng, chờ có cái ba phút bộ dáng, hắn đứng dậy, ngưng thần chăm chú nghe sát vách ở giữa truyền đến, dời sông lấp biển động tĩnh.

Đồ đần tiền bối xả nước vọt ra mấy lần, nôn mấy lần, hắn đều có tính toán.

Xem ra hôm nay là không có cách nào tiếp tục quay chụp.

Khương Daniel không có gì may mắn cảm giác, cũng có loại ra ngoài ý định đau lòng.

Hắn sờ sờ hắn bị sau giờ ngọ mặt trời nướng qua hàm dưới, hoài nghi mình bên trong đồ đần virus.

Vừa định đi ra ngoài thu thập cục diện, Ung Thánh Hựu khó được không nguyên khí tràn đầy, không đường phân sung túc suy yếu thanh tuyến liền truyền tới.

"Khương. . . Khương. . . Khương Daniel xi?"

Loại thời điểm này ngược lại là dao động sử dụng kính ngữ đến, cùng "Bận bịu bên trong tác gia" làm sao không gặp như thế xa cách.

Khương Daniel đem trên cổ cà vạt kéo xuống đến, xối hai đạo nước lạnh, gõ cửa một cái, trông thấy tóc mái ẩm ướt cộc cộc một mảnh, dính tại trên trán Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái tay che eo bụng, biểu lộ là khó nhịn khổ sở.

"Tay lấy ra, che cũng sẽ không thoải mái một chút."

Khương Daniel ở trên cao nhìn xuống, cho hắn lau lau trên trán cùng chóp mũi, lại cho hắn hai bên gương mặt che che, trò chuyện dĩ hàng Ôn. Như thế qua lại đến lần thứ hai, liền tức giận hỏi hắn, "Tiền bối, có cần hay không uống thuốc hoặc là trực tiếp đi bệnh viện?"

"Ta sẽ không có chuyện gì, cám ơn ngươi chiếu cố vấn. . . Chiếu cố vấn ta, không thể bởi vì ta chậm trễ đoàn làm phim tiến độ."

Khương Daniel cho hắn thoa mặt lực tay nhịn không được lại thêm hơi lớn.

Quả nhiên là Địa Cầu như kỳ tích tiếp thu đồ đần a, đều như vậy còn không liên lụy mọi người tiến độ.

"Tiền bối liền ở chỗ này chờ đi, ta đi gọi người qua đến giúp đỡ. Cà vạt ngươi liền cầm lấy đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có gì đáng ngại, chỉ là có chút tiêu chảy, đêm đó lại linh hoạt, còn để trợ lý tới hỏi Khương Daniel uống hay không cháo. Khương Daniel mang theo giả cười tạ qua phụ tá của hắn, khép lại cửa sổ đến yên lặng từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn hắn kẹo mềm.

Ngược lại là hắn phụ tá của mình không nghĩ ra, giúp hắn xé kẹo mềm đóng gói, phòng ngừa hắn lại làm bị thương răng, hỏi nói, " ngươi buổi chiều bảo hôm nay không chụp, làm cho nhân viên công tác nhỏ bầy bên trong một hồi lâu oán trách ngươi, ngươi nói ngươi lại là đùa nghịch cái gì tính tình? Chúng ta sẽ còn phải cầm thẻ của ngươi, xin mọi người ăn thịt nướng."

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng nhanh chóng tính bút thô sơ giản lược sổ sách, an ủi mình coi như là hắn cũng làm cái toa ăn phản hồi mọi người. Nhai lấy kẹo mềm mơ hồ không rõ mở miệng, "Ung Thánh Hựu người kia, khẳng định không bỏ được chậm trễ hôm nay quay chụp tiến độ, có trời chiều thời gian, cứ như vậy chừng một giờ, nhìn xem hắn trang giấy, ở nơi nào tung bay, tâm ta phiền, được hay không?"

Trợ lý nắm lên chứa Khương Daniel người thẻ túi tiền, vội vàng đi ra ngoài, miệng bên trong còn tại ứng phó hô được được được, ngươi nói được thì được.

Khương Daniel mở ra chuyên môn tuyên bố thông cáo nhóm lớn, mắt nhìn bầy bố cáo, hung hăng cắn một cái hạ vô số viên vô tội gấu nhỏ đầu.

"Hôm nay buổi chiều, bởi vì diễn viên chính diễn viên Khương Daniel thân thể khó chịu, ngừng chụp nửa ngày."

Ngừng chụp sự kiện tại Khương Daniel thu được quét thẻ tin nhắn về sau, ròng rã hai ngày không thành công viết ra một câu từ sau như vậy chấm dứt. Quay chụp cũng dần dần tiến vào hồi cuối, kịch bản an bài là, quan hệ hướng tới ổn định trước sau bối tại vai phụ châm ngòi phía dưới, sinh ra mâu thuẫn, cũng là số lượng không nhiều một trận lớn đêm hí nơi phát ra, hậu bối muốn ở công ty lầu dưới cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng nhặt về uống đến say như chết cũng lớn gọi mình danh tự tiền bối về nhà, xem như kịch bản tương đối buông lỏng khôi hài một đoạn.

Đáng nhắc tới chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu vai diễn tiền bối ôm một bình công ty ban thưởng cho hậu bối rượu nho, bởi vì quá thương tâm, trực tiếp đem rượu nho cắn mở, rót vào miệng bên trong, liền tại cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng dựng lấy đình nghỉ mát cùng nhựa trước bàn, hình tượng muốn cô đơn cũng phải rất có cảm xúc.

Hai người đối hí bắt đầu phi thường thuận lợi, đạo cụ tổ chuẩn bị nước nho cũng nghe nói rất ngọt, Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ rót rượu uống một hai ngụm, cả người còn một bộ say mê đến bả vai cuộn mình dáng vẻ, quay chụp không khí hiện trường cũng gần như hoàn mỹ, mặc dù là tất cả mọi người vất vả không thể ngủ ban đêm, nhưng ngoài ý muốn rất có thể tập trung tinh thần.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem uống xong sau lặng lẽ liếm liếm bờ môi, lại bị thợ trang điểm oán trách dùng môi xoát tại trên miệng bổ lấy màu hồng nhạt son môi Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng đột nhiên trở nên giống gió đêm cùng theo gió đêm thổi rơi đến đỉnh đầu cánh hoa đồng dạng mềm mại.

Hắn nhiều lần nói với mình, loại này mềm mại là một loại ảo giác, loại này mềm mại đến từ nhân vật, nhưng lại khống chế không nổi, nặng nề tại mềm mại trung hạ rơi vui sướng.

Cái này cũng dẫn đến hắn điều tra đồ đần rađa, so bình thường trì độn bên trên một chút.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ năm cách cao cổ màu đen đặt cơ sở áo nắm một cái cổ lúc, Khương Daniel mới thoáng xích lại gần chút, xem cổ của hắn lộ ra ngoài một điểm làn da. Đoạn thứ nhất đối kêu không lên tiếng xong cut về sau, Khương Daniel liền cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đạo cụ bình rượu, không chút nghi ngờ nghe được một cỗ thuần chính rượu nho vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng biết không biết mình cồn dị ứng đã không phải là vấn đề.

Đồ đần chính là có đem người khác đều biến thành đồ đần năng lực.

Tại thứ hai kính mở chụp về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu khô nóng khó nhịn, toàn thân ngứa mà đối với Khương Daniel nôn câu kịch bản bên trong nguyên lời kịch, "Ta không trở về với ngươi, ngươi muốn cùng liền cùng ngươi bạn gái nhỏ trở về."

Khương Daniel nhưng không có dựa theo kịch bản tiếp tục cùng hắn dùng ngôn ngữ dây dưa, mà là trực tiếp đem đầu óc mê muội Ung Thánh Hựu chặn ngang ôm, xông ra hình tượng bên ngoài. Hắn vốn là muốn đem hắn ôm vào nhà xe, hỏi lại chữa bệnh tổ có hay không cấp cứu thuốc, đều chạy đến đường đi nửa bên mới nhớ tới, hôm nay là cảnh đường phố đêm hí, căn bản không có nhà xe đỗ.

"Không muốn bắt."

Đạo diễn tại trong kinh ngạc, đem ống kính cùng máy giám thị cấp tốc chỉ hướng Khương Daniel đứng đường đi, mặc dù thu âm ống nói không kịp đưa tới, nhưng cũng có thể trông cậy vào hậu kỳ phối âm.

"Ta. . . A. . . Ngứa. . . Siêu cấp. . . Ngứa."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu chỉ là có chút men say, bị Khương Daniel ôm lên đến như vậy lay động lại vừa chạy, mắt tiền thế giới ngược lại là chỉ còn rả rích cùng mềm mềm.

"Chịu đựng, không phải sẽ càng gãi càng ngứa."

Khương Daniel giờ phút này so với ai khác đều thanh tỉnh, hắn phi nước đại nhịp tim cùng mạch đập không phải là bởi vì chạy mấy bước đường, mà là bởi vì hắn kéo người này.

Như thế nhỏ gầy, như thế mềm mại, như thế là cái đồ đần.

"Nhẫn. . . Nhẫn. . . Không ngừng."

Ung Thánh Hựu tay còn đang thử thăm dò tính hướng trong cổ áo thăm dò, nghĩ cũng không cần nghĩ khẳng định tóm đến da thịt trắng nõn bên trên đều là vết đỏ.

"Vậy ngươi liền bắt ta cõng."

Khương Daniel đem tay của hắn hướng phía sau chụp chụp, cảm thấy mình, cũng là đồ đần, so trong ngực cái này, còn muốn đần bên trên rất nhiều thằng ngốc.

Đạo diễn đem đoạn này giữ lại, thậm chí thêm tiến cuối cùng máy giám thị xem phiên bản bên trong.

Một đoàn làm phim người đều bận rộn cho lâm tràng phát huy hoàn mỹ như vậy Khương Daniel vỗ tay, chỉ chỉ có hắn cùng phụ tá của hắn biết, cách hí bên trong áo sơ mi trắng cùng đặt cơ sở mặc vải bông sau lưng, đêm hôm ấy, trên lưng hắn còn có mấy đạo Khương Daniel miễn cưỡng nói bị mèo hoang nắm qua, dấu vết mờ mờ.

Hơ khô thẻ tre trước cuối cùng một tuồng kịch, là cái mở ra thức kết cục.

Dựa theo đạo diễn lại nói, nếu như tiếng vọng tốt, sẽ lại cho nhân vật chính phát triển thêm một bước không gian, thế là lưu lại lo lắng cùng không giống cáo biệt cáo biệt.

Mơ hồ là nhân vật chính một trong, cũng chính là chó săn nhỏ, nhất định phải hướng trong nhà chịu thua mới có thể tiếp tục lưu ở tiền bối bên người, bọn hắn phải giả chia tay một lần, cuối cùng tràng cảnh là làm tiền bối sau khi tan việc, bọn hắn tại lần đầu gặp văn phòng sân thượng trùng phùng, ngụ ý là mất mà được lại, tình cảm đều là nhàn nhạt, thuộc về người trưởng thành thế giới, không có trong chờ mong bành trướng mãnh liệt.

Biên kịch dùng cái này đến trọng tâm, nói đây mới thực là, mặt trời lặn thời gian.

Hoàng hôn dần sâu, sắc trời ấm dần, ai cũng không phân biệt ra được hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ diễn tiền bối đi tới, đến cùng là ban sơ cái kia tỉnh tỉnh mê mê hướng hắn chạy tới, chó con tiểu nam hài, hay là cái kia ngoan cường muốn đem hắn tan vào sinh mệnh mình bên trong, sói hoang nam nhân.

Tóm lại là ấm áp, người yêu không khí.

Sắc trời cho bọn hắn khuôn mặt trẻ tuổi dát lên viền vàng, đem bọn hắn lông xù cái bóng, không hạn chế kéo dài lại kéo dài. Đen tối tiến đến, bọn hắn trở lại người yêu bên cạnh.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn lấy ra đối hí, chỉ sợ cũng là một lần cuối cùng, Khương Daniel đảo dần dần biến mỏng, lại tiếp tục biến mỏng kịch bản.

"Chúng ta khả năng cần tạm thời tách ra một đoạn thời gian, nhưng ta cam đoan, rất nhanh ta liền sẽ trở về."

Nơi này là ngày tết chó săn nhỏ hướng người yêu giải thích bộ phận, Khương Daniel tự nhiên hi vọng trôi qua càng nhanh càng tốt, mặc dù kịch bên trong cảm xúc là ngụy trang, nhưng hắn hiện tại, đã có thể cảm đồng thân thụ.

"Không tốt."

Kịch bên trong bọn hắn mới vừa cùng được không lâu, đối phương tự nhiên sẽ có cái phản ứng này.

Khương Daniel muốn mở miệng tiếp tục hống hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên phối hợp khóc lên. Đối hí thời điểm, cho dù nhân viên công tác không nhiều, nhưng nhất cử nhất động của hắn y nguyên mười phần gây chú ý, Khương Daniel chỉ một thoáng, liền hoảng hồn.

"Ai, ta lại không có khi dễ ngươi, ngươi khóc cái gì?"

Khương Daniel một bên tóc hiện phụ tá của mình tại trừng mình, thật là vì cái đồ đần, quên chân chính lão bản.

"Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy yêu nhau người, không nên dạng này."

Khương Daniel lật nửa ngày, đồ hóa trang căn bản không có túi, nào có khăn tay cho hắn lau nước mắt, đành phải đem ống tay áo nghênh đón, cho hắn lau lau.

"Ta nghĩ ta cùng ta người yêu, hẳn là không giữ lại chút nào mà tin tưởng đối phương, vĩnh viễn đứng tại đối phương bên kia mới đúng."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn duỗi ra hai cái ngón út, vê ở Khương Daniel ống tay áo, mình nghiêm túc xát thu hút nước mắt tới.

"Ngươi chỉ giống như vậy sao?"

Khương Daniel dán đi lên hôn hắn run rẩy, đỏ bừng chóp mũi, nếm đến hắn mặn mặn ngọt ngào nước mắt.

Hắn xinh đẹp ngớ ngẩn đẹp mắt con mắt trợn thật lớn, không biết cái này đến cùng phải hay không hắn lại một lần tâm huyết dâng trào, lâm tràng phát huy.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng chịu chịu môi của hắn, lại đầy mặt đỏ bừng lui trở về chỗ cũ. Ung Thánh Hựu kịch bản cũng quên lấy đi, chạy chậm đến rời đi hiện trường phát hiện án. Hắn sau khi đi mười phút bên trong, Khương Daniel ống tay áo vải vóc, hay là triều hồ hồ, có hắn mùi thơm.

Như thế thẳng đến ngày thứ hai hơ khô thẻ tre kết thúc công việc về sau, Khương Daniel đều không có trong âm thầm vây lại Ung Thánh Hựu người.

Một mực chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu hứng thú bừng bừng chạy xuống nhà xe, tháo trang sức hoàn tất, tóc mái cũng buông ra, chuẩn bị đánh tới tiệc ăn mừng.

"Ờ, tiền bối tốt."

Giờ phút này chính là mặt trời lập tức liền muốn rơi xuống trước một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không rõ Khương Daniel biểu lộ, giữa bọn hắn hết thảy, đều quá phận vi diệu cùng tối nghĩa.

"Đi. . . Có đi hay không a. . ."

Khương Daniel phát hiện không thể trông cậy vào Ung Thánh Hựu mình nghĩ rõ ràng, hắn không thể lại cùng đồ đần cùng tiến lùi, diễn nhiều như vậy chó săn nhỏ, lúc này kinh nghiệm vẫn là muốn phát huy được tác dụng.

"Ngươi không nói rõ ràng liền không đi a!"

Khương Daniel suy tư một chút bích đông khả năng, lại cảm thấy có chút quá thổ, quyết định hay là nói điểm lời vô vị tương đối phù hợp.

"Ta sợ là ngươi nhập hí quá sâu, dù sao chúng ta giống như không có như vậy như vậy..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu thúc đẩy hắn mỹ lệ mà tiểu xảo đầu lâu, đồ đần mắc câu.

"Ta không có nhập hí quá sâu, ta hiện tại thích ngươi, về sau sẽ thích ngươi, trước kia có thể sẽ không, nhưng là ngươi nhân vật này, mới không có khả ái như vậy."

Thật là muốn đem ngớ ngẩn tiền bối cưới về nhà a, hắn bắt đầu có chút lý giải kịch bản bên trong vị này chó săn nhỏ tâm thái.

"Ngươi bây giờ nói, liền rất giống nhân vật của ngươi."

Khả năng đi, có lẽ đi, dù sao thân đều thân, đồ đần cũng chỉ có ta nhưng để bảo vệ!

"Mời ngươi đến cùng ta cùng một chỗ, lẫn nhau lãng phí sinh mệnh."

"Ta xinh đẹp ngớ ngẩn."

Câu thứ hai là lời trong lòng, bị hắn nuốt vào bụng bên trong.

Hắn căn bản từng chút từng chút cũng không chê đồ đần!

Hắn tại vô hạn tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong tuần hoàn.

Vớt:

Viết xong viết đến trưa.

Nghiêm túc phục kiện sản phẩm, lúc đầu muốn dùng mới hào phát, nhưng cảm giác được có thể sẽ không ai nhìn, hay là nhiều đa lợi dụng vớt tháng a! 【 tốt hư vinh tốt nông cạn một nữ!

【 trước mấy ngày vừa nói không viết ra được đến, hôm nay lại vội vàng đến, ai, là ta a vớt không sai.

1\. Mặt trời lặn thời gian, kỳ thật đến từ tiếng Pháp ngạn ngữ, L 'h EUre entre chien et loup, thông dịch làm sói cùng chó thời gian, nhưng bởi vì phim truyền hình quá có tiếng ta liền vô dụng. Cảm thấy hứng thú ý tứ có thể đi thăm dò một chút, ta quá đói đại não ngừng chuyển động, không lắm lời.

2\. Tại sao phải viết xinh đẹp ngớ ngẩn? Bởi vì hôm qua nhìn, diaONGlog, không nhớ rõ 95+8-25=78 nhỏ ngô thực tại quá đáng yêu ô ô ô ô ô ô! 【 ta không phải đen ý tứ thật xin lỗi chớ mắng

Sau đó ta liền lệnh cưỡng chế Chu nữ sĩ cho ta nghĩ nhân thiết, nàng thật tốt sẽ a!

"Ban sơ ta để ngươi có tiếng xấu sau là hi vọng để cho mình giẫm lên ngươi bêu danh từng bước một trở thành đỉnh lưu không nghĩ tới cuối cùng lại là đem chính ta bao đi vào ngươi có thể nhân thiết tại kịch bên trong luôn luôn diễn chó săn nhỏ loại hình kỳ thật bí mật là một cái công vu tâm kế tính toán người loại này không hài hòa cảm giác "

【 có lỗi với ta không phải đen chớ mắng

3\. Đêm qua cấu tứ thời điểm, vừa vặn đang nghe vô hạn tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ, cho nên, đối ân. Muốn nói cái gì mời lưu cho ta nói đi! Thật lâu không cùng mọi người giao lưu á!

Lớn cát chào buổi tối nha!

Chúc tất cả mọi người có mỹ hảo tối nay.


	314. Chapter 314

『 Dan Ung 』 một tòa không có mùa xuân thành thị

#ooc dự cảnh

# sân trường

Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy chữ như mặt.

Hiện tại thời gian là ba tháng ngọn nguồn một buổi tối, ta tại khoảng cách ngươi địa phương rất xa rất xa, cho ngươi viết cái này phong, ngươi tại tốt nghiệp cùng ngày, mới có thể nhận được tin.

Nếu như nơi này thời gian bao con nhộng tin nhắn, thật sẽ đúng hạn gửi ra, vậy chúng ta có lẽ, liền sẽ không, lại một lần nữa bỏ lỡ.

Ta tưởng tượng qua ở trong đó rất nhiều khả năng, nhưng ta vẫn là quyết định đánh cược một lần, nói không chừng đâu, nói không chừng ngươi liền sẽ đọc được ta viết hạ những chữ này, minh bạch ta tâm tình vào giờ khắc này.

Ta và ngươi, đều là nơi khác đến học sinh, ngươi dài ta một giới, ở sân trường chỗ ở thành thị, ngươi nhanh chờ đủ bốn năm, mà ta cũng có ba năm thời gian lâu như vậy, là vượt qua ở nơi đó.

Ta không biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì, nhưng khi ta bởi vì thi đấu hạng mục, chợt rời đi ngươi, rời đi ngươi chỗ ở thành thị, ta tại đột nhiên ý thức được, nguyên lai ngươi cùng ta, đã cộng đồng tạo thành liên quan tới tòa thành thị này hồi ức một bộ phận.

Nói lên tên của nó, nó không phải một cột mốc, cũng không phải chúng ta sân trường đại học chỗ tại, nó là chúng ta cùng đi qua con đường, cộng đồng sáng tạo qua hồi ức.

Kỳ thật chúng ta đều không có rất thích tòa thành thị này.

Thí dụ như ngươi trời sinh thích chảy mồ hôi, không yêu vận động, cũng không yêu đứng dưới ánh mặt trời bạo chiếu. Tỉ như ta thật rất sợ hãi con muỗi, mặc kệ là buổi sáng hay là ban đêm, nhìn mặt trời mọc ngắm sao, phương nam đều không quá thích hợp ta sinh tồn.

Tòa thành thị này mùa đông như thế ướt lạnh, mùa hè lại như thế nóng bức, thậm chí không có Xuân Thu hai mùa quá độ, ngươi thường thường cùng ta phàn nàn, ngươi khiển trách món tiền khổng lồ mua cho ta bảng tên áo khoác ta một lần đều không có mặc qua, mà ta cũng thường thường bởi vì ngươi đần độn cầm kem ly tí tách tí tách giọt đầy đất mà cười ngươi.

Chúng ta nguyên là làm tha hương người mà gặp nhau, yêu nhau vẫn còn là mượn một điểm cùng chung chí hướng may mắn, nhưng kết quả là.

Chừng hai mươi ngươi, cùng chưa đầy hai mươi ta, trong mắt sớm đã không còn thành phố này, chỉ có sinh hoạt tại thành phố này ngươi, cùng đứng tại bên cạnh ngươi ta.

Ta nhiều lần hỏi qua ngươi sinh viên năm nhất sống, bởi vì ở trong đó không có ta.

Ngươi luôn luôn qua loa sơ lược, không cho ta nhìn những cái kia nho nhỏ dấu vết để lại.

Ta nghĩ ngươi hẳn là rất vất vả qua, nhưng ngươi tổng không yêu nói.

Ta tại hứng thú của ngươi câu lạc bộ chuyên môn chỗ ngồi pha lê tấm ngăn dưới đáy, lật đến qua ngươi cùng thành viên khác chụp ảnh chung, ngươi yêu điểm giao hàng danh thiếp, ngươi thích ăn nhất vài món thức ăn có nho nhỏ ngôi sao năm cánh tiêu ký, ta thậm chí phát hiện mấy trương cạnh góc đánh quyển lời ghi chép giấy, có tiệm áo cưới cùng tiệm cắt tóc điện thoại.

Sau đó, ngươi tại cái này đã từng không có ta thành thị bên trong, sinh hoạt qua vết tích, liền cùng trường học trong diễn đàn, nặc danh vạch trần người đôi câu vài lời, triệt để chặt chẽ liên hệ tới.

Ngươi mặc sạch sẽ áo sơmi, thứ sáu sẽ mặc áo thun cùng quần jean, trong túi xách không thả rất nhiều sách, nhưng nhất định sẽ có lẻ miệng bánh bích quy cùng một đỉnh luyện múa muốn dùng mũ lưỡi trai. Ngươi cưỡi xe đạp đi học, sợ hãi đụng vào người sẽ một mực đinh linh linh ấn chuông, ngươi thích ngồi trong phòng học ở giữa dựa vào sau vị trí, bởi vì có một lần lão sư thả giới thiệu mua hàng online phát triển bờ môngT bên trong, đã từng xuất hiện ngươi làm công lúc chiếu ảnh chụp.

Ngươi là khóa đại biểu, môn kia khóa là phương tây phim sử hay là so sánh nghệ thuật phân tích ta đã quên, nhưng bạn học của ngươi đều nói ngươi không nói nhiều, trừ đúng hạn dùng lời ghi chép giấy thúc thu làm việc bên ngoài, cơ bản sẽ không nhiều lời, cười đến trường hợp cũng không nhiều.

Ta nghĩ, ngươi đại khái thật không đủ thích toà này không có Xuân Thu thành thị, cũng chưa chắc không hối hận tới đây cầu học quyết định.

Ngươi thích nhất mùa chính là Xuân Thu hai mùa, mà nơi này sẽ chỉ đem đầu mũi của ngươi cùng khóe mắt đều đông lạnh đến đỏ bừng, để ngươi mồ hôi đầm đìa miệng lớn rót lấy lạnh buốt nước khoáng, lại cố gắng làm công kiếm lấy hai mùa khoa trương điều hoà không khí phí tổn.

Thế nhưng là, cái kia cũng không quan hệ.

Ngươi nhìn, ta không phải đã đến rồi sao.

Ta nhớ được ta tại báo cáo Cao Thiết bên trên, bởi vì tối hôm trước thâu đêm suốt sáng luyện cấp chơi game mà buồn ngủ, là sát vách trèo nói qua học sinh đem ta lay tỉnh, ta mới kịp thời kéo lấy cái rương xuống xe. Ta nhớ được cuồn cuộn sóng nhiệt cùng thùng rác bên cạnh mang hỏa tinh tàn thuốc, cũng nhớ kỹ đợi đến xuất trạm miệng, muốn dựa theo bầy bên trong chỉ thị đi tìm một ảnh chân dung là sáng sớm đường đi, danh tự là một đầu gấu biểu lộ ký hiệu học trưởng.

Cho nên, liên quan tới tòa thành thị này, ta vậy mà không có từng giây từng phút, không tốt, không có trí nhớ của ngươi.

Tóc của ngươi thật dài mềm mềm, mồ hôi ẩm ướt cúi phía trước ngạch, một túm túm rủ xuống, càng lộ ra con mắt óng ánh, nhìn thấy trong tay của ta cầm thư thông báo trúng tuyển cùng đưa tin đơn, quả thực tựa như một con tìm tới mật bình gấu nhỏ, tiếu dung thanh thoát mà ôn nhu, bước nhanh hướng ta đi tới, hư hư làm một cái ôm ta phía sau lưng tư thế.

Đây là ngươi nói với ta câu nói đầu tiên, cũng là ta đối thành phố này ấn tượng đầu tiên.

Ngươi nói, "Vất vả nha, nơi này luôn luôn rất nóng."

Về sau ta mới biết được, nghênh đón tân sinh loại này mệt chết người công việc, cũng là bởi vì ngươi không quá am hiểu cự tuyệt người khác mà bất đắc dĩ tiếp xuống, ta là ngày đó cái cuối cùng, ngươi đem ta tiếp vào , nhiệm vụ coi như xong xong rồi.

"Thế nhưng là như thế cũng không quan hệ."

Ta đối với ngươi nói.

"Làm thăm hỏi, ta nghĩ mời học trưởng ăn kem ly."

Ta chăm chú nhìn con mắt của ngươi, nói bổ sung.

Không biết ngươi còn nhớ hay không phải câu trả lời của ngươi, ta xuất phát tới đây lúc, ngươi cũng đúng lúc bệnh, ba năm, ta nghĩ ta hay là, không có đem ngươi chiếu cố rất tốt.

"Không cần không cần, chúng ta là không ràng buộc nghĩa vụ tiếp đãi tân sinh, mà lại ta gần nhất cuống họng nhiễm trùng, không thể ăn băng."

Ta nghe xong nhịn không được, liền một chút Tử Tiếu lên tiếng.

Trên thế giới này còn thật sự có tuổi còn trẻ liền rất yêu quý thân thể, cảm mạo liền tuyệt không ăn băng sinh viên a, vẫn là của ta học trưởng.

Bất quá về sau, ngươi cũng biết.

Trường học trường học bệnh viện nằm viện phòng quan sát trên cửa, hiện tại còn dán hai chúng ta nhảy cửa sổ chạy trốn, giám sát chụp được bóng lưng ảnh chụp.

Tội danh là tình yêu quá phận khiến người tâm động.

Được rồi, ngươi cũng biết không phải là.

Tội danh là sợ khó chích, kê đơn thuốc sau lâm trận bỏ chạy.

Có trời mới biết vì cái gì ta sẽ cõng sốt nhẹ còn nói mê sảng, nhưng vừa phát hiện mình ở trường bệnh viện lập tức sẽ chích liền đối ta lắc đầu liên tục ngươi, từ lầu hai cửa sổ bên ngoài lật ra đi, trên tóc của ngươi còn mang hộ lấy mấy bụi Bạch Ngọc Lan cánh hoa, ta giày thể thao bên trong còn mang theo thưa thớt hòn đá nhỏ cùng chạc cây.

Kết quả ta ngay cả đem ngươi cõng về ký túc xá đi ngủ, trắng đêm cho ngươi dịch bị sừng, che khăn mặt cũng không làm được.

Bởi vì ngươi nói, ngươi muốn uống nam ba môn thịt bò trứng hoa cháo, nóng hổi nóng hổi cái chủng loại kia.

Ngươi nói ngữ khí rất chắc chắn, cũng rất quật cường, ngươi nói hiện tại lập tức lập tức, lập tức cũng không thể chậm trễ, chậm một chút nữa cổng tiểu a di liền thu quán đi phụ đạo hài tử làm bài tập đi, ngươi nói ngươi đêm nay uống không được, ngươi bệnh này a, liền không có cách nào tốt.

Chúng ta về sau có học bổng, có thu nhập của mình, có tích súc, có ngẫu nhiên xa xỉ một lần năng lực, ta có thể cho ngươi thay cái mới điện thoại, ngươi mua cho ta là giày chơi bóng đã xào đến rất đắt.

Nhưng chúng ta đều biết, mặc kệ lại đi đâu hạ tiệm ăn, cho dù là cái kia mỹ thực công chúng hào bên trong viết rất khoa trương, quang bài vị tử liền chờ nửa tháng máy bay cabin Kiện phòng ăn, cái gì cơm Tây, cái gì mỹ vị món ngon, cũng sẽ không có một đêm kia, ta dùng hơn phân nửa chân cho ăn qua rất nhiều rất nhiều con con muỗi về sau, chiếm được tấm kia bàn nhỏ, trơn bóng trên mặt bàn bày biện kia bát cháo, hương vị tốt.

Dù cho ngươi căn bản thiêu đến mơ mơ màng màng, uống mấy cái liền đem đầu dựng tại trên người ta ngủ, dù cho ngươi có đồng cấp đồng học đi ngang qua đánh với ngươi chào hỏi, đến người nghiền ngẫm nhìn thoáng qua ta dựng tại ngươi trên bờ vai tay, dù cho ta đêm đó, một chân cho bắp chân gãi ngứa ngứa, cào phải căn bản ngủ không yên.

Vì một bát cháo mà điên náo một khắc này, chúng ta có được toàn thế giới. Cái này toàn thế giới, cũng chỉ có chúng ta lẫn nhau mà thôi.

Gặp ngươi về sau, ta đều không dám sát sinh, nhất là con muỗi.

Ta tin nhân quả, nhưng không tin lắm mệnh cùng vĩnh hằng.

Ta mỗi bị con muỗi cắn một cái, mỗi bị trong phòng tắm tiểu trùng hù đến một lần, ta liền ở trong lòng mặc niệm, đây là ta yêu phương thức của ngươi.

Ta mỗi nhiều bị những sinh vật này khi dễ một lần, trên thế giới này, liền nhiều cái vật nhỏ chứng kiến qua tâm ý của ta.

Einstein không phải nói toàn thế giới đều sẽ giúp ta sao?

Einstein Thiên Thiên cùng trong vũ trụ đầu đề liên hệ, hắn đem bọn hắn đều bái phỏng toàn bộ, cho nên toàn vũ trụ đều lại trợ giúp hắn nghĩ ra thuyết tương đối.

Mà ta có thể làm, cũng chỉ là cố gắng để tòa thành thị này gió, tòa thành thị này sáng sớm, tòa thành thị này không ngủ không nghỉ đêm hè, cũng giúp ta mới là.

Tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, chúng ta làm qua ngây thơ sự tình thật không ít, bởi vì chúng ta cũng chỉ là nơi này du khách, có thời gian cũng có đối tượng, gì vui không làm?

Ta kiếm cớ nói rất nhiều du lãm cảnh điểm ta đều chưa từng đi, để làm tân sinh tiếp đãi học trưởng ngươi, theo giúp ta.

Vốn là muốn đi nương tựa nổi danh quà vặt đường phố bến tàu, đều là muốn vượt sông, ta ngồi thuyền đến đầu này, ngươi ngồi thuyền đi đầu kia.

Ta khi đó mới biết được nơi này gọi sông bãi địa phương lại có hai cái, ngươi tới đón ta nhà ga chỉ là ba bốn cái nhà ga một trong, có thể vượt sông không chỉ thuyền cùng bè trúc, còn có cầu lớn cùng mới Kiện đường hầm.

Ta tìm tới ngươi thời điểm, trời đều nhanh đen, bến tàu đã không còn tàu chuyến, sông hai bên bờ đều bị đèn đuốc điểm chiếu, một bên cầu lớn bên trên còn lao vụt lên đủ mọi màu sắc cỗ xe, đen như mực đen như mực mái vòm trên có dạ quang chơi diều, bầm đen bầm đen sắc trời phía dưới, ngồi cúi đầu vạch lên cỏ lau ngươi.

Ta hô nhiều lần tên của ngươi, ta nói Thánh Hựu học trưởng, Thánh Hựu học trưởng, Thánh Hựu học trưởng ngươi làm sao còn chưa lên.

Ngươi không nhanh không chậm, khoan thai tự đắc khoát khoát tay, lại hái được một hồi mới nói ra miệng.

"Nơi này bùn thật xốp, ta khẽ động liền có chút sợ hãi sẽ chìm xuống."

Đúng vậy a, trước một đêm mới xuống một đêm mưa to, nơi này thời tiết chính là như thế, động một chút lại cho sắc mặt người nhìn nhìn.

Sau đó ta liền nói đời ta nhất thổ một câu lời tâm tình.

Thật sự là quá thổ, ta sợ ta viết xong dòng này, liền muốn từ đầu tới đuôi đem phong thư này cho xóa đi viết lại.

Ta đối ngươi hô.

"Chính là đầm lầy, ta cũng sẽ bồi tiếp ngươi chìm xuống."

Ngươi hất đầu, trên lỗ tai cài lấy cỏ lau cũng giương xuống tới, bỗng nhiên vừa gảy chân, liền thuận bên bờ sườn dốc, nhảy lên bờ đến, thuận tiện cho bắp chân của ta bụng một cước.

Khả năng khi đó tinh tinh, cũng bởi vì ta đột nhiên phát biểu mà xén tuổi thọ, nén cười kìm nén đến lung lay sắp đổ.

Không phải chúng ta làm sao, lại tại trên ghế dài, đếm tới rất nhiều, rất nhiều khỏa đâu.

Nói đến ta truy ngươi, cũng là muốn cảm tạ nóng bức không chịu nổi, mặt trời chói chang nhiệt độ cao dự cảnh thời tiết.

Bởi vì theo ngươi nói, đáp ứng cùng ta thử một chút, thích hợp một chút cùng một chỗ, cũng bất quá là bởi vì, ta có cái song đừng về quê quán, ngươi hạ câu lạc bộ khóa trên đường, không cảm giác được có người cầm tiểu nhân chạy bằng điện quạt, ông ông trực hưởng ý lạnh.

Các tiền bối nói, ngươi nguyên thoại là như vậy.

"Làm sao không gặp ngươi nhỏ theo đuôi?"

"Ai là ta theo đuôi, tục khí."

Ta nhưng không có thể hiểu thành, Ung Thánh Hựu học trưởng, ngươi vào lúc đó, đã vô cùng vô cùng, rất thâm trầm rất thâm trầm thích ta nữa nha.

Các ngươi đồng cấp đều tại, ngươi nhẹ nhàng đem hai vai ba lô vung ra trên bờ vai, đầu hướng lên ngẩng lên, bổ sung một câu.

"Là ta nhỏ bạn trai, biết hay không?"

Có lẽ ngươi nhỏ bạn trai ta, lúc ấy còn tại trở lại trường trên ô tô cố nén nôn ý cũng khó nói. Trở về vé xe không dễ mua, không có cách, ta chỉ có thể chen lên lúc dài kinh người, đường xá lắc lư xe buýt.

Đợi đến ta về tới trường học đại môn, gặp được cười tủm tỉm, trong mắt lóe mong đợi ánh sáng ngươi, cứng rắn muốn kéo qua ta túi du lịch muốn giúp ta xách thời điểm, ta cũng vẫn là không có làm rõ ràng đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi có phải hay không có lời gì muốn nói với ta?"

Ta làm sao biết vừa vặn nhanh đêm thất tịch, đành phải cuốn lên tay áo, thành thành thật thật cho ngươi xem ta bị nhà chúng ta mèo hao ra trảo ấn, chủ động hướng ngươi thừa nhận sai lầm.

Ngươi vừa vội, sờ sờ hai đạo dấu vết mờ mờ, kéo lấy ta bao cánh tay cũng nhanh muốn đem nó chùy tới đất bên trên, trả lời một câu, "Ta không phải nói cái này."

"Vậy là ngươi nói cái nào? Ta gần nhất không có phạm cái gì đừng sai lầm a!"

Nói thật, ta lúc ấy trong túi còn có hai bao kẹo mềm, không thể càng nhiều, là ta ra trước khi đến trước cửa nhà cửa hàng giá rẻ vụng trộm mua, theo giúp ta đi xem qua nha sĩ ngươi, cũng hẳn là tuyệt không có khả năng sẽ biết a.

"Nhanh ngậm miệng, hôn ta."

Ta làm sao biết ngươi đến cùng muốn nói gì, đành phải từng thanh từng thanh bao đoạt tới, lui lại ba bước xa, hướng ngươi giải thích, "Như vậy không tốt đâu, học trưởng ta là thẳng!"

Sự thật chứng minh, ta thẳng ngươi thẳng, cửa trường học bán năm khối tiền một cân bánh quai chèo cũng thẳng.

Chúng ta chỉ là ưa thích lẫn nhau mà thôi.

Nụ hôn đầu tiên chỉ là ngươi trước hôn du mộc đầu ta mà thôi.

Mặc dù không thể bảo vệ đổ đầy sạch sẽ đổi giặt quần áo cùng chữa trị vết thương dược cao bao lớn, nhưng ta vẫn là kịp thời ngậm chặt về sau mỗi một cái đêm tối, lung lay sắp đổ hoàng hôn sắc trời cùng so bất luận cái gì kẹo mềm đều càng có thể mang cho ta vị ngọt nơi phát ra.

Thời khoá biểu của ta điện thoại di động của ngươi bên trong đều tồn lấy, thời khoá biểu của ngươi có một đoạn thời gian là mặt bàn của ta, chuyên nghiệp khác biệt, niên cấp khác biệt lại muốn yêu, rất khó cũng rất dễ dàng.

Ta có tự học buổi tối mấy ngày bên trong, vừa vặn thứ ba ngươi không có lớp, không bận rộn, sẽ ở phòng học phía sau cùng trà trộn vào đến tự học, sau đó chụp chụp đặc biệt vì ta gia cố qua đơn ghế sau xe. Chúng ta ngủ chung phòng mấy vị, đều đem cái này hoạt động gọi là Khương Daniel lại đi cho Ung học trưởng làm tiểu tức phụ.

Cuối cùng mỗi cái viện giao nhau tra ngủ tịch thu lớn công suất điện, cái gì nồi cơm điện, lò vi ba đều bị các ngươi viện lão sư tịch thu về sau, ngươi một mặt kéo căng ở lãnh đạm, bưng một cái nồi, một khối lớn lò vi ba tấm còn có trong tay cầm một xấp nguồn điện tuyến đi vào chúng ta phòng ngủ thời điểm, mấy cái khác quả thực là phủ phục tới đất bên trên nằm sấp tại chân ngươi vừa kêu đại ca ngươi, ta rõ ràng là nhìn thấy ngươi nhẫn đến co giật khóe miệng.

Bọn hắn nhao nhao nắm lấy tay của ta nói, a Dan ngươi cái này tiểu tức phụ làm giá trị, đại ca nhận ra không sai. Cuối cùng mời ngươi ăn cảm tạ cơm, say như chết, mấy người bọn hắn toát hoàn thành bồn tôm, đánh rượu nấc bên trong trừ đậu tương chính là chua cay ngó sen mang vị, còn đang hỏi ta muốn hay không gọi ta đại tẩu.

Cái gì đại tẩu a, đại ca a, đều là mây khói đã qua.

Ta vụng trộm bấm một cái eo của ngươi, hô ngươi một câu nàng dâu, bị ngươi ba một bàn tay quẳng bên trên cõng, mới là thật đáng giá. Ngươi láo xưng là trên người ta có con muỗi hống ta, ngươi nhìn ta, còn không phải một mực tin đến hôm nay.

Các ngươi hệ điện ảnh chấm công không tốt lắm, ta đi cọ khóa đi phải nhiều, giảng bài giáo sư có đôi khi cảm thấy ta quen mặt, ngược lại là đều sẽ lắm miệng vài câu, hỏi ta tên gọi là gì, là cái nào ban.

Đầu mấy lần ta còn giả bộ ngớ ngẩn tới, cuối cùng có trời chính uống vào ngươi trong chăn Cocacola, liền nghe được ngươi đứng lên siêu có tự tin nói, "Lão sư, không cần hỏi, không phải chúng ta chuyên nghiệp, là ta mang tới, gia thuộc."

Ở trong nháy mắt đó, ta không chút nghi ngờ, ta có lẽ sẽ trở thành, ta trường học bị băng Cocacola nghẹn chết đệ nhất nhân.

Ta biết ta cũng không phải là vô cùng đơn giản người yêu, không phải rất đơn thuần nhận biết đệ đệ, ta là ngươi tại thành phố này vì số không nhiều có thể làm bạn người, ta là có thể cung cấp nhà an ủi, lòng cảm mến người.

Cho nên so với sát vách nam sinh luôn khoe khoang tinh lực tràn đầy, đem rất tư ẩn sự tình truyền đi mọi người đều biết, chúng ta lần thứ nhất ra ngoài lữ hành, ta còn làm như có thật đặt trước hai gian phòng một người ở, triệt để chặt đứt mình thỉnh thoảng sẽ có kỳ quái ý nghĩ.

Ta cảm thấy ngay lúc đó ta, còn chưa thể thật đối ngươi chịu trách nhiệm, mặc kệ ngươi muốn là cái gì, ta có thể cho, tổng không tính rất nhiều. Cũng không biết ta như vậy nghĩ là đúng hay là sai, nhưng ít ra, khi đó ta, là nghĩ như vậy.

Gian phòng của ngươi vòi nước tích thủy giọt gần nửa đêm, bất đắc dĩ đến gõ cửa thời điểm, ta có loại nói không nên lời mừng thầm, cũng cảm thấy một loại không thể giải thích phức tạp.

Chúng ta thậm chí không hề rời đi tòa thành thị này, chỉ là tại cách trung tâm thành phố rất xa làng du lịch, nơi đó suối nước nóng thật rất dễ chịu, thích hợp mùa đông đám người.

Ta nghĩ ta là khát vọng chiếm hữu nhất nhất nhất trẻ tuổi ngươi, nhưng ta cũng sợ hãi, nếu như đêm ấy quá khứ, ta đem ngươi biến thành một cái khác ngươi, sinh mệnh của ngươi bên trong, dấu vết của ta triệt để không cách nào xóa đi, chúng ta phải chăng thật sự có thể đi đến rất rất xa tương lai đi.

Có được là một loại trạng thái, nhưng chiếm hữu, chỉ là trong nháy mắt, một trận hoan ái, một cái ngủ không tỉnh sáng sớm.

Ai nghĩ đến chúng ta rất thẳng thắn địa, cho tới nắng sớm mờ mờ thời khắc.

Ngươi hỏi ta có hay không thích qua người khác, nam sinh hay là nữ sinh.

Ta nói ta rất khó muốn ngươi có hay không tự mình giải quyết nhu cầu thời điểm, ta nói ta thật muốn nhìn ngươi một chút lúc kia biểu lộ, hẳn là rất đẹp, cũng rất thú vị.

Ngươi hỏi ta có phải là nhìn qua những cái kia phim, có hay không qua loại kia tưởng tượng.

Ta nói ta trong đầu từng có diễn tập, nhưng chuyện này hẳn là ra ngoài lẫn nhau cần, không phải phát tiết cảm xúc lối ra.

Ngươi chen tới, ta ôm ngươi một hồi, như ôm lấy một kiện tinh xảo đồ sứ.

"Ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta sẽ hối hận sao?"

Đầu ngón tay của ngươi trơn mượt, rất băng, nắm ở ta phần gáy thời điểm, càng không ngừng run rẩy.

Cái này đáng chết rét lạnh thời tiết, ta thậm chí hoài nghi màn cửa bên ngoài là không phải đã hạ lên đầy trời tuyết.

Quán trọ điều hoà không khí chi chi nha nha vang lên, không đủ ấm áp, nặng nề chăn bông vậy mà đều không đủ ấm áp ngươi.

"Ta nghĩ có khả năng đi, về sau sự tình, không ai nói chắc được."

Ta ngăn lại ngươi loạn động tay, hôn ngươi đóng chặt lại mí mắt, không ngoài sở liệu của ta, bọn chúng cũng là lành lạnh, để ta nghĩ lầm ta tại hôn tuyết rơi.

"Vậy liền cùng một chỗ hối hận đi."

Ta cởi miệng môi dưới một lát, ngươi mở ra sương mù mờ mịt con mắt, trong chăn bởi vì vì hô hấp của chúng ta mà trở nên triều hồ hồ, đồng lý còn có ta vốn nên khô ráo trái tim.

Ta vẫn nhớ kỹ, ngươi lúc đó dùng chúng ta cái này khái niệm.

Cho dù bây giờ ngươi đã bỏ xuống ta hai tháng số không hai mươi lăm ngày, ta cũng rời đi ngươi chỗ ở thành thị, ở đây viết xuống gửi thư.

Kia là ta làm qua việc tốt nhất một trong, ta sẽ không hối hận.

Đây là trải qua, mới có thể nói ra.

Cho nên ngươi nhìn, ta một mực còn tại nguyên chỗ chờ ngươi.

Chúng ta đã không thể cùng một chỗ hối hận.

Phần này không hối hận, có thể hay không cùng một chỗ tham dự?

Ta nói không nên lời nước, không rời đi bên cạnh ngươi nửa bước cũng là nói nhảm ngốc lời nói hồ đồ lời nói, ngươi nói ta không phân rõ sở nặng nhẹ liền tuyệt không muốn đi tìm ngươi cũng là lời thật.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu a, nếu như bất hạnh ngươi đang học đến cái này phong gửi thư thời điểm, ta vẫn chưa hoàn thành hạng mục, chưa có trở lại ngươi vị trí, người không có thể đứng đến bên cạnh ngươi đi, ngươi có thể hay không, hồi ức một chút cái kia bọc lấy chăn bông, nhảy nhảy nhót nhót giẫm lên thảm sát bên bên cửa sổ, kéo ra rèm vải buổi chiều.

Bên ngoài kết lấy băng trụ, bông tuyết chất đầy.

Chúng ta rất bỏng, thật ấm áp.

Ta dù sao nhớ không nổi chúng ta mỗi lần cãi nhau đều là sao lại hòa hảo, luôn cảm thấy chúng ta hẳn là không náo qua mâu thuẫn mới đúng, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút lại luôn có không biết vì cái gì liền kìm nén bực bội bộ phận.

Trạm xe lửa luôn có hóng mát lão nhân ngồi tại tự chuẩn bị bàn nhỏ phía trên hái lấy hạt đậu, tuổi nhỏ tôn tử tôn nữ liền ở bên cạnh mặc đi trên đường sẽ đi tức bẹp vang lên giày nhỏ chạy nhảy. Ra quảng trường cái bóng trên bậc thang cũng thường thường ngồi đầy người, có đút lấy tai nghe mặc áo sơmi thần sắc mê mang nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại giao diện vừa ý ban tộc, cũng có mặc xăng đan cùng hoa áo ngủ xách lấy nhiệt kiền diện, dán bún cùng rượu gạo cư xá cư dân, thăm dò tại to lớn đồng phục vải vóc bên trong học sinh cấp ba từng cái đều mặt như món ăn, thuỷ tính bút không rời tay, làm việc bổ không ngừng, nhiều hay là đong đưa quạt hương bồ lão nhân, bọn hắn nói chuyện, chúng ta đợi lâu như vậy, cũng chỉ có thể nghe hiểu một chút điểm, lại nhanh lại lưu loát, nếu như đánh cờ các gia gia ầm ĩ lên, còn hung cực kì.

Lúc này ta và ngươi đánh cược thường thường cũng sẽ bắt đầu thực hiện.

Nếu như hôm nay người trẻ tuổi tương đối nhiều, vậy ngươi muốn giải thích giải thích hôm qua tại nam ngủ dưới lầu cho ngươi đưa nước học tỷ là chuyện gì xảy ra. Nếu như thuần một sắc đều là cha bà bà, vậy ta liền phải ngậm miệng một đường đưa ngươi đi phòng học lên lớp.

Bây giờ phong thư này, cũng là thành chúng ta đánh cược một bộ phận.

Nếu như ngươi thu được đến, chứng minh ta lưu luyến không quên, chắc chắn đến bên cạnh ngươi.

Nếu không, ta cũng không có lấy dũng khí truy hồi ngươi, ta tựa hồ nên có chơi có chịu, liền như quá khứ rất nhiều cái đưa ngươi lên lớp trên đường trầm mặc ta đồng dạng, tiếp tục trầm mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học, ta chỗ này hiện tại chính là mùa xuân nha.

Ngươi thích nhất mùa xuân.

Ta thường thường nghĩ, dạng này gió, có thể hay không đem ngươi thổi chạy, ngươi liền cùng kia ngày xuân mặt trời rực rỡ một đạo bay đi, không trở lại.

Ta rời đi ngươi, rời đi toà kia có ngươi, thuộc tại chúng ta, không có mùa xuân thành thị về sau, mới ý thức tới.

Ta, chính là toà kia không có mùa xuân thành thị.

Ngày đông giá rét về sau, ngươi, tức ngày xuân tiến đến.

Vớt:

Thật xin lỗi chớ mắng.

Là như thế này, trước mấy ngày có nghĩ viết một cái, nếu như bọn hắn có thể tại ta sinh hoạt thành thị yêu nhau, cố sự.

Liền cùng kỳ nữ sĩ giảng, gần nhất có một cái nghĩ viết, đêm nay không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, cảm thấy là thời điểm nên viết ít đồ, thế là liền viết.

Ngươi nhìn, Luân Đôn tình yêu, Paris tình yêu, Hồng Kông tình yêu, Đông Kinh tình yêu, Seoul tình yêu, đều có hình thái, đều có thật nhiều người viết qua, nhưng nếu như là tại Vũ Hán, nếu như muốn trò chuyện rau cải, cần xương sườn ngó sen canh, thật đúng là không biết muốn làm sao viết đâu.

Vũ Hán chính là một tòa không có mùa xuân cùng mùa thu thành thị, vĩnh viễn giá lạnh nóng bức, vĩnh viễn nóng liền nóng tới cực điểm, lạnh liền lạnh đến run rẩy. 【 hoa anh đào quý? Hoa anh đào quý liền vài ngày như vậy a, tính là gì mùa xuân á!

【 cùng tính tình của ta cũng là rất giống A ha ha ha a, khí hậu tạo nên người sao?

Như vậy liền ngủ ngon, có cái gì muốn nói hoan nghênh nhắn lại ~~

Nghe nói rất khó tìm đặt câu hỏi rương ném tại đưa đỉnh trong mục lục!

Nhỏ vớt yêu bên trong nhóm ờ!


	315. Chapter 315

『 Dan Ung 』Sorry, I Didn 't Kiss You

# hiện cõng

# chúc um tùm nữ sĩ sinh nhật vui vẻ vĩnh viễn trẻ tuổi

Sân khấu thang máy bảng rơi xuống, đem quay lưng đi, trước mắt là hoàn toàn mơ hồ điểm sáng Khương Daniel, đưa vào hậu trường.

Tốt tại hắn không phải một người cô đơn.

Bởi vì khoảng chừng mười người, đang chờ hắn.

Cánh tay tướng ôm, vai liên tiếp vai, đỉnh đầu chống đỡ lấy đỉnh đầu, trống đi đặc biệt vì Khương Daniel lưu lại vị trí. Chảy xuống nước mắt, một viên một chuỗi, lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi rơi xuống mặt đất. Nhịn xuống không khóc, huyết dịch trong thân thể tuần hoàn, mỗi một hạt tế bào đều tại rung động, nếu như không phải một vị bám lấy một vị khác, chỉ sợ là đứng không vững.

Hắn không biết bọn hắn ôm bao lâu, riêng phần mình hàm hàm hồ hồ khóc nói thứ gì, chỉ nhớ rõ loáng thoáng phảng phất còn có thể nghe được, bên ngoài sân biển người liên tiếp kêu gọi.

Nhân sinh khó lại có tối nay, nhân sinh thường có tối nay.

Đêm này bản thân, đã đang bay nhanh tan biến, vui vẻ cùng nước mắt đều tại tan rã, vỡ thành nhỏ bé bụi bặm cùng bột phấn, hắn lại một cái chớp mắt, khoát tay, liền toàn không có.

Nhưng liên quan tới một đường đi đến nơi đây, toàn bộ hồi ức, hứa hẹn cùng thực hiện mộng, đã đứng sân khấu, luyện tập thất trước gương mười một người đồng loạt đưa tay bóng ngược, hắn muốn theo điệu hát thịnh hành lấy, nghĩ một lần nữa dư vị, cũng không thụ thời gian địa điểm hạn chế.

"Wanna One Forever."

Trong thoáng chốc, câu này khẩu hiệu cũng không bị khống chế trượt ra Khương Daniel khô khốc cổ họng.

Hắn thanh tuyến, cùng mặt khác mười người dây thanh chấn động truyền, trùng điệp.

Hắn vào thời khắc ấy, mới chính thức đốn ngộ, dù cho qua tối nay, dù cho tiếp qua mấy chục năm, cho dù bọn họ cũng sẽ không tiếp tục là lúc đầu bọn hắn, Wanna One cái tên này, vĩnh viễn thuộc về bọn hắn.

Chính như bọn hắn vĩnh viễn thuộc về Wanna One.

Nghĩ được như vậy, Khương Daniel vụng trộm ngẩng đầu, tìm một trương khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ bên mặt.

Nguyên lai, Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại hắn chếch đối diện, bị hai cái đệ đệ mang lấy, hai chân giống như có lẽ đã chống đỡ không nổi quá độ cảm xúc phụ tải, xụi lơ bất lực, giống khỏa không hạn chế hướng địa tâm đến gần, tự hủy tính chất cực mạnh tiểu hành tinh.

Nhưng hắn thậm chí không thể hô lên một câu Ung Thánh Hựu đừng khóc, không thể tiếp lấy ai đuôi nói ra Ung Thánh Hựu, tút.

Bởi vì tại hắn dự đoán thu vrc, nói ra muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng gặp mặt một lần, lấy gọi nhau huynh đệ, lại đi cùng dạo uống rượu thời điểm, hắn đã minh bạch.

Làm tiến lên trạng thái, một mực một mực là tiến hành lúc, kéo dài túm mang, đẩy lấy bọn hắn cùng đi Wanna One, liền đến nơi đây.

Sở thuộc quan hệ là vĩnh viễn, kết thúc cũng là vĩnh viễn.

Cái gì có thể vĩnh hằng đâu, tổng không phải còn chưa phát sinh.

Có thể vĩnh hằng chính là bị hái hạ đầu cành, dùng hóa học thuốc thử giữ tươi vĩnh sinh hoa, là bị rèn luyện ra vô số cái chiết xạ mặt kim cương, là bị hắn hệ nơi cổ tay, chuyên vì ly biệt trường hợp này chuẩn bị dây lụa, là đã vẽ lên minh xác chấm hết.

Dừng lại vĩnh hằng, là từ hai lẻ một bảy năm một ngày nào đó, đến hai lẻ một chín năm một ngày nào đó.

Từ nay về sau, mười hai giờ tiếng chuông gõ vang, cô bé lọ lem không cách nào lưu lại giày thủy tinh, vương tử tìm không thấy chỉ phù hợp nàng số đo, bởi vì vì thời gian vừa tới, óng ánh lưu ly liền biến mất, không cần tìm, không chỗ tìm.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ, bí mật của bọn hắn, hồi ức, bọn hắn nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo cùng không nói gì tâm hứa, đều biến thành con kia giày thủy tinh.

Ngủ không được ban đêm, ngồi tại trên giường nệm cho tới trời sáng choang, cũng cùng một chỗ ước định tại mới gian phòng bên trong, muốn tranh thủ thay cái thêm dày che nắng màn cửa.

Mang theo mũ giáp kích tình xông pha chiến đấu, có người yên lặng đem phân tốt ăn khuya cùng đẩy ra đũa đặt tới bên cạnh bàn.

Bởi vì hành trình đi ra ngoài đi rất gấp, đem gian phòng bên trong tiếp tuyến cứng đờ tiếp rút ra lấy đi, nửa đêm ừng ực ừng ực thu được mấy đầu đại lượng sử dụng emoji kháng nghị tin tức.

Tại từ Busan trở lại Seoul đoàn tàu bên trên, không lòng dạ nào thưởng thức dọc theo đường phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, chỉ chuyên chú chờ mong sau đó sẽ đúng giờ xuất hiện , chờ đợi lấy hắn trở về thân ảnh.

Đem hai cái hoàn toàn khác biệt người, ném đến cùng một cái không gian bên trong cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, hiểu rõ, nhận biết cùng quen thuộc lẫn nhau, để bọn hắn bài trừ ngàn vạn loại đi xóa khả năng, chỉ đối đối phương nghiêm túc.

Liền đến nơi đây. Đã qua một đoạn thời gian.

Hắn mang không đi.

Nguyên lai hắn coi là, lựa chọn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng hành, cùng nhìn như nghiêm túc cao lãnh hắn chào hỏi, đem hắn tùy thời tùy chỗ túm trở lại một bên, là cần nhất dũng khí sự tình.

Kết quả là hắn động tình, nghĩ sai.

Khó khăn không phải Hải yêu đem thủy thủ kéo vào biển rộng vô bờ bên trong, khó khăn là Hải yêu đang vuốt ve qua thủy thủ mềm mại đầu ngón tay về sau, vì thuyền của hắn chỉ đẩy ra mê vụ, chỉ rõ phương hướng, thả hắn tự do.

Bọn hắn vốn nên tại vây tốt vòng lớn tản ra về sau, không hề cố kỵ hôn. Bọn hắn cần lẫn nhau nhiệt độ cùng đụng vào, cần một cái ôn nhu động tác tới nhắc nhở quá độ bi thương đại não, ngày mai vẫn như cũ sẽ đến, nơi này không phải thế giới cuối cùng, chuyện xưa phần cuối.

Bờ môi thanh cạn chịu một miệng môi dưới, vừa vặn truyền đạt cầu sinh tín hiệu, không bị to lớn cảm giác trống rỗng cùng bất lực bao phủ.

Nhưng hắn đứng tại chỗ bất động. Khương Daniel sợ hãi, sợ hãi nếu như lại hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi một bước, đi cùng hắn đòi hỏi một điểm tốt, hắn tâm cũng quá mềm, như thế hắn liền đem mình, bỏ qua.

Hắn không muốn.

Cho nên hắn phải xem lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị mấy cái ca ca, đệ đệ thay nhau ôm vào trong ngực, bị bọn hắn hống, dùng áo sơ mi của bọn hắn lau nước mắt cùng nhỏ bé bong bóng nước mũi.

Sau đó không nói một lời, không còn băn khoăn.

Khương Daniel loại này làm như có thật lạnh lùng, một mực tiếp tục đến tháo trang sức đổi về tư phục về sau, hò hét ầm ĩ thịt nướng trong tiệm.

Nóng hầm hập nướng vừa mới bưng lên nướng bàn, thịt tươi có rất rất nhiều đĩa, cái bàn toàn bộ chất đầy. Hết lần này tới lần khác bọn hắn mười một cái nói thế nào cũng phải vây quanh một cái bàn lớn cùng một chỗ ngồi, người đại diện bất đắc dĩ theo bày vị thu thập, đành phải trước để bọn hắn trong góc đứng chờ đợi.

Khương Daniel dựa lưng vào tường, kỳ thật cũng không tính chân chính có ghế có thể ngồi, chỉ là thân thể nửa ngồi, mũ lưỡi trai vành nón hướng phía dưới che lại mắt của hắn. Đơn giản là muốn phát ra ta rất khó chịu, còn có không nên tùy tiện tới gần ta khí tức.

Hắn ánh mắt hướng xuống, chỉ thấy được giày chơi bóng giày mặt, trước mắt nướng trên bàn lượn lờ dâng lên hơi khói, còn có tốp năm tốp ba tụ cùng một chỗ bóng người, thịt còn không có mang lên giá đỡ, nướng chính giằng co, là hắn giờ phút này liền có thể cảm nhận được, cùng tương lai sẽ một mực cảm thụ cô đơn.

Tách ra cũng không phải là không tốt, chỉ là cần thời gian thích ứng, cùng tổ đến cùng một chỗ đồng dạng.

Hắn không ngờ tới, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu im ắng dạo bước tới, chụp chụp đầu vai của hắn.

Không cần hỏi là ai a, không cần suy nghĩ quá nhiều, không cần vận dụng phức tạp cảm xúc, Khương Daniel chính là biết, nhất định là Ung Thánh Hựu không có chạy.

Mặc dù hắn không dám nhìn thẳng nét mặt của hắn, cũng không nghĩ thoải mái nói ra, hắn là thật rất không nỡ.

Khương Daniel đem thân thể ngồi xổm phải càng hạ, đưa tay đè lên vành nón, xem như làm đáp lại.

Đúng vậy a, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên sẽ minh bạch, Khương Daniel tại kháng cự, tại tránh. Lúc chia tay, hết thảy đều sẽ mất khống chế, huống chi bọn hắn cũng không có cái gì nói xong vĩnh viễn không xa rời nhau ước định.

Khương Daniel tứ chi biểu đạt tại đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói, ta nghĩ một người đợi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chần chờ một lát, liền cực nhanh để bàn tay rút trở về, quay người rời đi Khương Daniel chỗ ở chân tường.

Như cùng hắn sẽ tại lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc, cảm thấy Khương Daniel giống như rất tàn ác doạ người, nhưng hiểu rõ về sau, lại phát hiện hắn chỉ là cái thích kẹo mềm cùng đùa giỡn sáng sủa thiếu niên đồng dạng, hắn biết cảm xúc lưu động thực tại khó mà nắm lấy, như gần như xa cũng không nhất định là dục cầm cố túng, có lẽ chỉ là nghề nghiệp đặc tính bố trí.

Hắn còn có thể lùi về trong vỏ đi, lại từ từ chờ Khương Daniel tới gõ cửa.

Khương Daniel không lưu hắn, nhưng cũng biết như thế nào mới có thể tìm tới hắn.

Cái này bỗng nhiên thịt nướng ăn đến coi như vui sướng, còn chỗ tại nam hài cùng nam nhân ở giữa bọn hắn, vẫn là đêm đó toàn bộ Seoul dưới bầu trời, nhất biết hồ ngôn loạn ngữ tộc đàn.

Vẫn chưa tới uống rượu niên kỷ, trong chén trang rõ ràng đều là nước ngọt, nói chuyện cũng mơ hồ không rõ, đứng lên nâng chén cũng tự mang lung la lung lay đặc hiệu.

Liên quan tới ai kiếm được nhiều nhất ai liền tới trả tiền một năm thậm chí nhiều năm ước hẹn, hay là tại thu thập bàn ăn a di vùi đầu gian khổ làm ra thời điểm, líu ríu thảo luận ra.

Sắp đến riêng phần mình công ty nhân viên công tác một cái tiếp một cái gọi điện thoại tới thúc giục, đề tài của bọn họ còn dừng lại tại lần thứ nhất gặp mặt không nghĩ tới sẽ cùng đối phương quen thuộc như vậy, cùng một chỗ luyện tập, cùng nhau xuất đạo càng là chưa hề mộng qua sự tình.

"Đúng vậy a, ta trước đây không lâu nhìn thấy có hoài cựu thiếp mời, còn có nói chúng ta Mẫn Huyền thật cùng Daniel cùng đi luyện ca phòng, hay là bên trên Happy Together thời điểm, bây giờ nghĩ lại, cũng cảm thấy thần kỳ."

Doãn Trí Thánh làm nhất nhọc lòng đội trưởng, cả đêm đều tại lầm bầm lầu bầu, nói chút buồn cười lại tốt khóc.

"Chúng ta Trí Thánh xi, lúc ấy không phải còn nói, muốn dựa dẫm vào ta đạt được bobo mới được sao? Còn cùng Daniel cùng một chỗ khoe khoang tới?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính đang bận bịu trợ giúp a di thu thập bữa ăn dư, trước mặt hắn mặt bàn sạch sẽ gọn gàng, để người khó có thể tin.

"Cho nên là thân sao? Nha, loại sự tình này muốn chụp ảnh, không đúng, muốn ghi chép video, muốn để tất cả chúng ta đều nhìn thấy mới được a!"

Thời khắc thế này tự nhiên thiếu không được Hà Thanh Vân, rõ ràng cuối cùng rất có thể bị hung hăng trêu cợt, cũng thiếu không được hắn, nhưng là để hắn ngậm miệng không nói, quả thực khó như lên trời.

"Nhanh bobo, nhanh bobo, nhanh bobo."

Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Lại Quan Lâm không hẹn mà cùng cầm lấy đũa, gõ còn không có bị lấy đi chén mái hiên nhà, lấy đinh bên trong bang lang tiết tấu đến hô hào.

Kết cục đương nhiên là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền súc miệng nhiều lần về sau, đè lại Doãn Trí Thánh không an phận đầu, đều không xác định có hay không kề đến về sau liền nhanh chóng quay đầu, lại nhiều lần nằm sấp tại trên bồn rửa tay, điên cuồng súc miệng.

Tại hắn rời đi trong lúc đó, trước bạn cùng phòng Hà Thanh Vân đương nhiên cũng sẽ không quên, đem bọn hắn tại không biết rõ tình hình tình huống dưới, dùng chung bàn chải đánh răng cố sự, lại thêm mắm thêm muối giảng lần trước.

Thế là, đợi đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tỉnh rượu hơn phân nửa, mắt tiền thế giới một mảnh rõ ràng, trở về tìm không biết thoát tới chỗ đó áo lông bên ngoài bao lúc, chỉ nghe được Hà Thanh Vân hoảng sợ gào thét, nhìn thấy đen nghịt một đám thân ảnh, khóe miệng cũng bất kể có phải hay không là đều treo mỡ heo, liền loạn xạ thân thành một đoàn.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi.

Bọn hắn bị thành viên tại gương mặt cùng thái dương lưu lại vết tích, bọn hắn cũng tới gần các thành viên, dù chỉ là ngày bình thường cảm thấy hết sức dính nhau chịu lên một chút, cũng là mạnh mẽ kề đến.

Nếu như liệt kê một cái dãy số ra, lại theo tổng số tương gia, luôn có thể đạt được bọn hắn hết thảy biểu đạt bao nhiêu lần yêu thương cùng quý trọng.

Nhưng cũng chỉ có duy hai hai vị biết, Khương Daniel cúi đầu tránh đi người, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho nhìn như hững hờ, nhưng vẫn không có rõ ràng tứ chi tiếp xúc, cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel.

Tổng số giảm đi hai mới là câu trả lời chính xác, không phải coi như sai, tính sai người, không thể được phân.

Như vậy không minh bạch, không khóc không náo, nhàn nhạt quay qua.

Thời gian thuyền mái chèo, vạch chẳng qua thời gian Hà.

Từ say rượu sau nằm sấp tại trước bồn cầu từ chụp, đến ta mở ins a, tiểu tử ngươi ta đã sớm chú ý ngươi ngươi tại sao không trở về quan, từ chúng ta đệ đệ thật tuyệt ta nhìn thấy tin tức, đến chứng nhận âm nguyên Screenshots, sinh động luôn luôn mấy vị kia, không thế nào nói chuyện nhưng vẫn cứ yên lặng nhìn, cũng luôn luôn mấy vị kia.

Luôn luôn không thiếu lời nói nói chuyện, ở trong bầy sợ lộ ra già mồm lời thật lòng, phỏng vấn thời điểm sẽ nói, ngây thơ cãi nhau thường ngày đối bạch còn đang tiếp tục, bọn hắn chân chính trưởng thành đến từ không còn ý đồ giả vờ như chưa hề tách rời, mà tại tiếp nhận riêng phần mình tương lai, chính tại chạm mặt tới.

Bọn hắn có thể làm, vĩ đại nhất cũng là dũng cảm nhất phản kháng, bất quá là hảo hảo làm mình sự tình, kiên trì chưa thể hoàn thành mộng tưởng, sau đó thường thường tưởng niệm đối phương, thường thường cùng đối phương ra đến gặp mặt.

Dạng này thời gian tại trước mặt bọn hắn, cũng như thường không thể làm gì.

Bất quá, Khương Daniel càng lúc càng trầm mặc, là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chú ý tới.

Ngay từ đầu là thăm dò tính tại xã giao trên bình đài chừa cho hắn cái biểu lộ, hắn nghĩ bọn hắn tối thiểu vẫn là rất bạn thân, nếu như hắn không tị hiềm, không đem vị trí của hắn cùng thân phận nghĩ đến cùng cái khác tiền đội bạn có cái gì khác biệt, bọn hắn chí ít vẫn là có thể nói chuyện phiếm, có thể thỉnh thoảng bắn ra khung chat quan hệ.

Hắn tuyệt đối hoan nghênh cùng Khương Daniel lại trở lại cùng một cửa tiệm cổng, lại bị lạnh gió thổi đến run lẩy bẩy, lại đi thể nghiệm hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không quá quen thuộc phó mát phối rượu đỏ, lại trên đường về nhà một mình phàn nàn muộn cơm căn bản là van xin hộ điều mặc kệ no bụng, về nhà cần nấu một nồi mì sợi.

Nói như vậy, hắn còn có thể mơ hồ khoe khoang một chút gần nhất cũng có bắt đầu rèn luyện, cao đường cao muối đồ vật cũng không quá đụng đến, hắn có lẽ rất nhanh liền không còn là sẽ bị Khương Daniel cảm thán trang giấy người.

Nhưng những này tích lũy lấy không nói đối bạch cùng việc vặt, muốn chia sẻ cho Khương Daniel, đều có cái tiền đề.

Khương Daniel phải tìm hắn uống rượu, phải hỏi một chút hắn tình huống, phải gọi hắn Thánh Hựu ca, phải nguyện ý nghe mới được a.

Đáng tiếc không như mong muốn.

Lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu vô số lần một mình ngồi tại bảo mẫu trên xe, tại hiện trường đóng phim Hòa gia ở giữa bôn ba, cửa sổ không thể quay xuống quá nhiều, chỉ có thể chừa lại một điểm nhỏ xíu khe hở, cảm thụ ấm áp gió xuân, như người yêu, tinh mịn hôn.

Lúc trước lúc trước, bất quá nửa tháng trước, với hắn mà nói cũng giống là thật lâu trước đó.

Lúc kia, Khương Daniel có một trương trên xe từ chụp bên trong, có hắn đóng vai xấu lưu lại lỗ mũi phún trương. Chụp xong về sau, bọn hắn đần độn tiếng cười, lấp đầy qua cả phòng trống vắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel kakaotalk tài khoản ngẩn người, nghĩ đến muốn hay không phát điện thoại quá khứ, là khi nhìn đến tin tức về sau.

Trước đó ác bình sự tình, hay là có vị thành viên ở trong bầy nhấc lên, Khương Daniel mới ngắn gọn về vài câu giải thích tình huống. Nghĩ hắn cũng là không có ý tứ đem dạng này bộ phận lấy ra tỉ mỉ chia sẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hiểu, nhưng cũng muốn chia sẻ hắn đau khổ.

Hắn đã từng vì hắn làm qua, hắn cũng muốn vì hắn làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch rơi lệ là có thể, yếu thế cũng là có thể. Khương Daniel không nên bởi vì hắn là Khương Daniel, liền vạn sự đại cát, tốt khoe xấu che.

Hắn tại một đống xoát bình phong lời an ủi bên trong, xoắn xuýt thật lâu, mới đánh xuống một nhóm, "Nghĩ lúc nói, chúng ta đều sẽ ở."

Nói bóng gió, còn lại chín cái đã đọc thành viên không hiểu, còn có một vị hẳn là hiểu.

Dù là ngươi không muốn nói cho ta, không nghĩ thêm cùng ta nói, ngươi cũng phải tìm người thổ lộ hết.

Nếu như vạn hạnh ngươi sẽ cần ta, vậy ngươi nhất định phải tới tìm ta.

Người trưởng thành thế giới, lựa chọn cùng trách nhiệm hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, bọn hắn đối mặt trói buộc quá nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể đi đến nơi này, cũng chỉ có thể nghĩ đến nơi này.

Sau đó, hắn cũng trở lại tiêu hóa hành trình cùng kịch bản bận rộn bên trong, Khương Daniel cũng không nói thêm gì.

Hắn biết Khương Daniel cũng nhìn thấy tin tức, bởi vì hắn cũng có thể dùng cái này biết được Khương Daniel tin tức.

Chỉ bất quá lần này thông qua tin tức được cho biết, khiến cho hắn kinh ngạc lại giận dữ, lo lắng là nhất định, thậm chí xen lẫn một chút chút dần dần phóng đại phản bội cảm giác.

Hắn có thể phủ định bọn hắn yêu nhau qua, bởi vì bọn hắn tổng tại tràn ngập nguy hiểm địa phương thu tay lại. Hắn cũng có thể tiếp nhận phân rõ giới hạn, chỉ là nhàn nhạt, nhàn nhạt sơ giao. Nhưng hắn không thể tiếp nhận, Khương Daniel rõ ràng trôi qua dày vò, còn không cho hắn ngay lập tức biết được.

Hắn không cần cho là bọn họ là khác biệt, bởi vì bọn hắn chính là khác biệt.

Hắn không cách nào đặt mình vào biển lửa đem Khương Daniel một thanh vớt ra, nhưng nếu như vẻn vẹn lắng nghe, hắn rõ ràng là làm được.

Loại tâm tình này thẳng đến Khương Daniel lại tại bầy trong tổ hời hợt mới bạo phát đi ra.

Không dùng qua chia sẻ tâm, chỉ là tranh chấp nhỏ, lúc đầu nghĩ trước nói cho các ngươi biết, nhưng vừa hi vọng có thể tự mình giải quyết, không nghĩ tới tin tức xảy ra nhanh như vậy, không muốn vẻn vẹn nhìn phóng viên viết như thế nào, cũng nghe một chút lập trường của ta, nghe ta nói thế nào.

Những này Ung Thánh Hựu đều biết, cũng làm được. Nhưng bọn hắn không chỉ là như thế, hắn cũng hi vọng không chỉ sẽ như thế.

Khương Daniel đối với hắn mà nói, không phải hình dạng mơ hồ đại chúng, mà là người đặc biệt, có thể hô đau người, có thể cảm đồng thân thụ người.

Hắn đối với Khương Daniel, cũng thế, cũng nên, cũng có thể làm được như thế.

Hạ hành trình về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, nhìn chằm chằm cầm con vịt ảnh chụp làm ảnh chân dung, không có chút nào bất luận cái gì cùng hắn chủ động liên lạc ý tứ Khương Daniel tài khoản, nhìn xem thời gian một giờ, một giờ chạy đi.

Hắn muốn ngủ, thường ngày một mình hắn cũng có thể ngủ rất ngon, nơi này giường so với quá khứ trong hơn nửa năm, hắn một mực ngủ cao thấp giường muốn thoải mái nhiều, chất đầy báo biển con rối cũng hoàn toàn rộng rãi.

Nhưng hắn ngủ không được, đồng thời hắn còn biết giấc ngủ của hắn thủ phạm, đến cùng là ai.

Tại ba giờ sáng lẻ hai phân, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đổi mới nghe tiêu đề đều xoát phải rã rời, tại hắn đem bọn hắn chung đụng tất cả chi tiết đều suy nghĩ qua một lần về sau, hắn hay là cho Khương Daniel phát tin tức.

"Khương Daniel, chúng ta trò chuyện chút."

Kỳ thật hắn xưa nay sẽ không lấy mời phương thức cùng Khương Daniel tiến vào một trận đối thoại. Bởi vì bọn hắn đã từng, tùy thời tùy chỗ, không phân trường hợp, đều sẽ trò chuyện mở. Nói là như bóng với hình cũng tốt, nói là mặt kính hiệu ứng cũng tốt, chỉ cần nghĩ trò chuyện, bọn hắn sẽ không nhớ rõ ai bắt đầu trước, cũng mặc kệ kết thúc ở nơi nào, thiên nam địa bắc nói chuyện tào lao.

Cắt, hắn còn tưởng rằng hắn có thể tâm lớn đến gối cao không lo, Ung Thánh Hựu một cước đá rơi xuống góc giường đặt vào, tại hắn hiện tại xem ra cùng Khương Daniel dáng dấp rất giống gối ôm, đối hắn tại năm phút bên trong hồi phục, giương mắt nhìn.

Cho nên đến tột cùng muốn trò chuyện cái gì đâu?

Trò chuyện ngươi là tình cảm lừa đảo, hay là trò chuyện ngươi gần nhất vì cái gì khác thường như vậy, hay là dứt khoát hỏi một chút hắn đến cùng là đã xảy ra chuyện gì, có cần hay không làm bằng hữu tham khảo cùng hỗ trợ?

Ung Thánh Hựu sưu sưu đánh một câu về quá khứ.

"Gần nhất ta đại ngôn áo ngủ."

Coi như đây là một thoại hoa thoại tìm kiếm điểm giống nhau lớn khiêu chiến đi, Khương Daniel lại thế nào không quan tâm hắn, điểm ấy tin tức, cũng hẳn là biết đến đi.

"Biết, nhìn thấy."

Nhìn thấy cái quỷ, nhìn thấy sẽ không nói một lời? Ung Thánh Hựu lại đạp rơi một cái bất minh vật thể, dù sao đều là Khương Daniel hóa thân.

"Vốn nên là trước cùng ngươi nói, nhưng ta không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết hắn tại sao phải nói cái này, nhưng hắn chính là muốn nói.

"Ừm?"

Lại nhiều nhìn hai mắt bọn hắn nói chuyện phiếm giao diện, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hoài nghi đối diện đến cùng có phải hay không Khương Daniel bản nhân, trước kia đều là hắn phát một câu, Khương Daniel về hai ba câu.

"Ta nghĩ thật lâu, hay là muốn hỏi, vì cái gì?"

Cho dù đối diện thật không phải là Khương Daniel, nếu như có thể để cho hắn triệt để triệt để hết hi vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, cũng không có kém.

Vậy cũng tốt qua không minh bạch, vẫn cho là, bọn hắn có thể là rất nhiều thứ, có thể là bằng hữu, cũng có thể là người yêu.

Hắn không nghĩ lại có loại này ảo giác.

Tại Khương Daniel chưa hồi phục khoảng cách bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu xuống giường nhặt lên hai cái con rối, tẩy một lần mặt, chải thuận bốc lên đến thắt nút đuôi tóc, cũng kiểm tra một chút trong phòng bếp còn lại lòng trắng trứng phấn phải chăng đầy đủ chống đến cuối tuần.

"Ta sau đó phải nói lời, qua đêm nay, liền không đếm."

Ung Thánh Hựu đọc được câu này, lo lắng lay động mấy lần điện thoại, tăng thêm vòng tròn chuyển a chuyển a, xoay chuyển đầu hắn choáng.

"Cho nên ngươi nghe qua về sau, có thể tin tưởng, cũng có thể toàn quên."

Tin tưởng hay không, quên hay không, đều là chính hắn sự tình, Khương Daniel chỉ cần nói là được.

"Ta nghĩ ta hay là không có cách nào không yêu ngươi."

Thật là đúng dịp, Ta cũng thế.

"Nhưng ta phát hiện, ta tại không nhìn thấy ngươi thời điểm, nhất nhất nhất yêu ngươi."

Cái này lại là cái gì đến từ ngày tết nam cẩu thí lời nói.

"Bởi vì chúng ta không thể không cách một khoảng cách, cho nên ta liền có thể lấy dũng khí, độc lập đối mặt rất nhiều chuyện, ta nghĩ ta tổng gặp được ngươi, cho nên ta sẽ không khiếp đảm."

Nhưng ta muốn trở thành ngươi lực lượng.

"Ta sẽ có rất nhiều tưởng tượng cùng cấu tứ, ta sẽ đoán chúng ta lúc nào sẽ lần nữa không hẹn mà gặp, ta sẽ quan tâm tin tức của ngươi, dạng này ngược lại càng làm cho ta vững tin, a, ta là yêu người này a."

Nhưng ta nhớ ngươi hơn trực tiếp đi hỏi ta, ngươi trực tiếp tới tìm ta, ngươi trực tiếp tới nhìn ta.

"Ta sẽ nghĩ đem ngươi đẩy ra, là bởi vì ta phát hiện, ta đã mất đi rất nhiều. Nhưng ngươi là ta không còn có thể lấy mất đi, nếu như ta không cường điệu có được, ta có lẽ liền sẽ không mất đi ngươi."

Nhưng ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, dạng này chúng ta, cũng không còn là chúng ta nữa nha.

"Đây là ta tự tư địa, tự cho là đúng địa, yêu phương thức của ngươi. Chờ ngươi cần ta, chờ ngươi đến gần ta."

Ngươi thật là ta gặp qua nhất tự tư, nhất tự tư, cực kỳ người ích kỷ, Khương Daniel.

"Chúng ta đang nói tới tình yêu cùng sở thuộc trước đó, trước là bằng hữu không phải sao? Với ta mà nói, ngươi tựa như người nhà đồng dạng. Ta có đôi khi, sẽ hi vọng ngươi đi yêu đương, đi gặp khác, người càng tốt hơn. Hi vọng ngươi sẽ không quên người bình thường làm sao thu hoạch được vui vẻ, hi vọng ngươi thu được có kí tên hoa tươi, hi vọng ngươi đi tốt phòng ăn hẹn hò."

Trước kia ta cũng sẽ cảm thấy, cái này đối tượng không phải ngươi, ta sẽ không quan hệ.

Ta nói với mình, chúng ta không có khả năng đến già đầu bạc, làm bạn quá lâu.

Nhưng ta càng đi về phía trước càng cảm thấy, nếu như có thể mà nói, ngươi cũng tới cùng ta sóng vai, sẽ rất tốt.

"Hi vọng ngươi gặp qua rất nhiều phong cảnh, đi lữ hành. Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể lại từ từ một điểm, lại chạy, lại đuổi theo trời chiều. Ta không muốn Thiên Phụ quyến ta thương ta, đem ngươi cho ta. Ta hi vọng ngươi vui vẻ, hi vọng ngươi làm chính ngươi, mà không phải ai luyến người sống. Ta hi vọng ngươi hưởng qua đường, nếm qua khổ, dũng cảm một mình lên đường."

Đúng vậy a, ta yêu lữ hành, yêu một thân một mình lên đường quay chụp, yêu tự do, nhưng ngươi phải hiểu được, ta cũng tình yêu có thể đủ đem bọn nó coi như độc nhất vô nhị hồi ức, chia sẻ đưa cho ngươi thời khắc.

"Nếu như lúc kia, ngươi còn cảm thấy ngươi sẽ yêu ta, vậy ta sẽ để cho ngươi phát hiện, ta một mực yêu ngươi. Hiện tại xem ra, khả năng tốc độ của ta sẽ chậm một chút, khả năng ngươi sẽ nhanh một chút. Nhưng kỳ thật, chúng ta đều đang nhìn cùng một nơi chạy."

Đồ đần. Đồ ngốc. Chỉ biết nói lời hay ngớ ngẩn.

Một người nếu như có thể ôm đồm tất cả sự tình, Thượng Đế làm gì phát minh hai cái chữ này.

Nếu như không có Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel, vẫn có thể tiếp tục dũng cảm tìm con đường phía trước, bọn hắn ngay từ đầu liền sẽ không gặp phải lẫn nhau.

Tất cả gặp gỡ bất ngờ đều là vận mệnh âm thầm an bài, tồn sắp đến có lưu ở ý Nghĩa, Khương Daniel không thể cười hì hì bắt đầu, lại chơi xấu kết thúc chuyện xưa của bọn hắn.

Yêu đương thật nhàm chán, hôn nhân thật nhàm chán, buộc chung một chỗ nơi nào cũng không đi, thật thật nhàm chán.

Nhưng bọn hắn làm gì nhất định phải làm những sự tình kia, trở thành những cái kia tiếc nuối cùng cái gương vỡ nát?

"Tốt, xem hết, ta toàn quên."

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy câu nói này thời điểm, dở khóc dở cười, nhìn ra được Ung Thánh Hựu là tại ấm ức. Hắn cảnh giới của mình huống cũng không khá hơn chút nào, cùng luật sư trao đổi đều vẫn chưa hoàn toàn kết thúc, hết thảy đều còn không có kết luận, hắn mới không muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lôi xuống nước.

Nhưng hắn nói tới, đều là phát ra từ phế phủ, chạm đến thực tình, hắn muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu, thả lại trong biển người mênh mông đi.

"Bất quá không quan hệ, ngươi còn thiếu ta hai cái hôn. Giải thể ngày ấy, tất cả mọi người uống nhiều, ngươi không có hôn ta. Trước đó đã nói xong, giải đặc biệt lễ vật, ta cũng không có đổi tặng phẩm cho ngươi."

Dù cho một chữ chưa nói, một vấn đề còn không có hỏi, chỉ là nói với hắn bên trên hai câu nói, Khương Daniel cũng biết, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn chia sẻ phiền não phương thức.

"Thật xin lỗi."

Hắn muốn nói không phải hôn chuyện này, không phải tránh né ánh mắt của hắn, mà là không thể nghĩ đến, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ kinh lịch, lên cũng cùng một chỗ, rơi cũng cùng một chỗ, vô vị lo lắng không có ý Nghĩa, hai người dù sao cũng so một người tốt.

"Không sao. Ta biết ngươi cũng rất muốn hôn ta."

Chưa hoàn thành hôn, không có nói qua yêu đương, không có có thể nói ra cáo biệt cùng không bỏ, có thể một mực khất nợ khất nợ khất nợ, đợi đến hết thảy lăn thành một cái to lớn tuyết cầu, đợi đến một ngày kia, tuyết cầu từ hai người bọn họ đứng rêu nguyên ở giữa lăn qua, bổ khuyết tất cả khe hở, để bọn hắn trở lại lẫn nhau trước mặt.

Khương Daniel phiền não vẫn còn tiếp tục, hắn vẫn sẽ không lựa chọn cùng người hắn thích cùng một chỗ.

Mà tên là Ung Thánh Hựu, người hắn thích, vẫn không chịu, lùi lại từ đây cuộc sống của hắn.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, bay về phía tương lai.

Vớt:

Hiện tại là tháng ba số mười buổi chiều, hôm nay là một cái ánh nắng tươi sáng ngày xuân.

Xét thấy mọi người đối ta tốc độ tay hiểu rõ, ta liền không nói ta chỉ viết mấy giờ liền xong bản thảo định thời gian phát.

Bởi vì kỳ nữ sĩ nói cho ta biết um tùm nữ sĩ sinh nhật, ta cũng sẽ không thể giả ngu.

【 ba tháng nhất là trung hạ tuần thật bận đến thổ huyết, không có đổi mới không có ý tứ.

Thăm dò tính tại tiểu hào phát cái hỏi ngạnh, nhưng thật ra là nghĩ xâu um tùm nữ sĩ mắc câu.

Ta viết bản này mở đầu thời điểm, xác thực cảm thấy hữu tình thật sâu mưa mịt mờ, ly biệt nhà ga déjà vu.

【 tốt bi thương tốt bi thương viết đến một nửa cảm thấy tốt bi thương

Nhưng mà, mọi người đều biết ta xưa nay không viết BE, cho nên, thật xin lỗi chớ mắng, ta thật sự có tám trăm năm không có viết văn, không dễ nhìn cũng không cần nhìn, tạ ơn ~

Tiêu đề đến từ một ca khúc, hẳn là gọi Bubble Gum.

Ca từ là như vậy, "Sorry I didn 't kiss you, but it 's obvious I want it too."

Nếu có kiên nhẫn xem hết, hẳn phải biết ta ý tứ.

Bản này bên trong một chút việc nhỏ không đáng kể ngạnh, ta cũng liền không lần lượt từng cái giải thích, nếu có không có quá thấy rõ địa phương, cũng hẳn là là vấn đề của ta, không cần không có ý tứ, mời nhắn lại hoặc là pm hỏi ta liền tốt, nhìn thấy liền sẽ hồi phục.

Mặc dù không biết tiếng vọng như thế nào, nhưng lần nữa chúc um tùm nữ sĩ sinh nhật vui vẻ, vui vẻ khỏe mạnh.

Muốn nói cái gì liền nhắn lại đi, tạ ơn quan sát.


	316. Chapter 316

『 Dan Ung 』 ngươi ta tình yêu

# hiện cõng

# đề cử dùng ăn nhạc nền tình yêu của ngươi

"Bồi bồi ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy dũng khí, phát xong ba chữ về sau, đưa di động vung ra bên kia giường.

Bởi vì mất ngủ mà tóm đến một đoàn loạn đầu chôn tại gối đầu bên trong buồn bực một hai phút, hắn lại lăn đến một bên khác góc giường, dùng cả tay chân lục lọi ra điện thoại, quan bế yên lặng, điều đại thanh âm, chăm chú nhìn không có vật gì tin tức giao diện.

Hắn quá ít yếu thế, quá ít biểu đạt đối ôm khao khát, hắn không quen không có Khương Daniel sinh hoạt, cũng không quen trực tiếp nói cho hắn, hắn sẽ không quen.

Nếu như sáng mai sớm, hắn phải đỏ mặt hướng Khương Daniel giải thích loại này khác thường, dứt khoát toàn giao cho ban đêm, giao cho khô ráo thời tiết, giao cho Khương Daniel lần trước đến thời điểm, không uống xong kia chai bia đi.

Hắn cũng biết mình là tại làm vô vị giãy dụa, Khương Daniel bề bộn nhiều việc, so hắn còn bận bịu, nhưng là hắn nhịn không được, cảm xúc đi lên thời điểm, hắn sẽ không bị khống chế rơi xuống, giống chắn sắp ầm vang sụp đổ tường.

Hắn xác định hắn không muốn bất kỳ người nào khác an ủi, hắn muốn chỉ là Khương Daniel, lại chia một ít điểm ánh sáng, một chút xíu nóng, cho hắn, lại lần nữa đem hắn lôi kéo ra hắn cất giấu thân góc tối.

Ung Thánh Hựu chờ đến mơ mơ màng màng ngủ, nhập mộng cũng không nỡ.

Sắc trời đã sáng, dưới cái gối một trận chấn động, hắn híp mắt từ trong chăn chui ra ngoài, ấn mở Khương Daniel hồi phục đến xem.

"Hạ tháng sau hành trình, ta để trống?"

"Bồi bồi ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có theo phục chế, mà là lại mỗi chữ mỗi câu đem ba chữ này liều viết ra, ngoan cường đè xuống gửi đi khóa. Hắn cùng Khương Daniel, trong hai người luôn có một người, không có tại dùng lý trí suy nghĩ vấn đề.

Lần này là hắn, là hắn tại xử trí theo cảm tính.

Thanh tỉnh người, là Khương Daniel.

"A, thật có lỗi, quên ngươi muốn đi phim quay chụp."

Hắn không ngừng mà cố tình gây sự, mà hắn không ngừng mà đem nguyện vọng của hắn lui về.

"Ta bên này vừa kết thúc lập tức gấp trở về, chờ ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không cần hồi phục, dù sao có đã đọc đánh dấu.

Hắn lật qua lật lại đem mấy hàng đối thoại nhìn mấy lần, cuối cùng vẫn là đem khung chat bên trong đánh tới lần thứ ba bồi bồi ta mấy chữ xóa bỏ, khóa lại điện thoại.

Hắn biết Khương Daniel sẽ một mực chờ lấy hắn hồi phục hắn tin tức, khiêu vũ thời điểm sẽ chờ, ca hát thời điểm sẽ chờ, mồ hôi từ cái trán chảy xuống thời điểm cũng sẽ các loại, chờ đến tâm thần có chút không tập trung.

Cho nên hắn lại giải khai khóa bình phong, đem câu kia không cần nuốt trở lại trong bụng, theo cái cực không phù hợp hắn hiện tại tâm tình, xán lạn vui sướng, viết tốt biểu tình qua.

Hắn không phải mười bảy mười tám tuổi tiểu hài tử, hắn hiểu có chừng có mực tùy hứng.

Dù cho cái này cũng không nhất định là, hắn mong muốn nhất tình yêu.

Tổ hợp giải tán về sau, bọn hắn quang một lần nữa tiến tới cùng nhau, liền hoa hai ba năm.

Ở giữa không phải không nhớ thương, cũng không phải không có liên hệ, chỉ là không có như vậy thực sự cần yêu đương, cũng không có như vậy dũng cảm có thể nói ra chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi.

Hắn không thích quá oanh oanh liệt liệt, kịch bản bên trong đã diễn qua quá nhiều, nhắm mắt lại còn có lời kịch cùng lời kịch bản bên trên lít nha lít nhít huỳnh quang bút bao trùm qua vết tích, còn có hắn từng lần một đánh dấu qua ngữ điệu muốn như thế nào trầm bồng du dương, cảm xúc làm như thế nào biểu đạt.

Hắn thậm chí nhớ kỹ kịch bản thử đọc sẽ lên đối trình diễn viên đọc lên lời kịch lúc biểu lộ, lại vô luận như thế nào không thể đem tung bay hoa anh đào, ánh nắng ấm áp quay chụp hình tượng cùng Khương Daniel dáng vẻ liên hệ đến cùng một chỗ.

Khương Daniel không có khả năng nói ra, so chuyên nghiệp kịch gia có thể nghĩ tới, tốt đẹp hơn câu. Hắn cũng không có phương diện kia chờ mong.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có khả năng ôm thật chặt hắn, giống ôm máy giám thị tiền trạm lấy đối thủ hí nữ diễn viên đồng dạng. Mấy ngàn mấy vạn ngói đêm hí đèn lớn, cũng không dám đánh tại bọn hắn bị mưa đêm ướt nhẹp trên sợi tóc.

Chuyện xưa của bọn hắn từ đây không có ghi chép người, cũng không có người đứng xem.

Chỉ có lẫn nhau nắm lấy lẫn nhau tay, tốt cũng là người này, không tốt cũng là người này.

Tiến cũng là lui, lui cũng là tiến.

Tiến là bọn hắn trong âm thầm còn thường thường cùng tiến tới, lui là bên cạnh bọn họ cũng không thấy người mới, tiền đội bạn đều vụng trộm cười bọn hắn luyến cựu, không gặp con đường phía trước ung dung.

Cho nên so với rất nhiều mặc cho người theo đuổi chất đầy nhà xe hoa hồng, trằn trọc muốn tới số đtdđ của hắn về sau, gửi tới xem xét chính là từ người thay thế bút tin nhắn, còn có tiệc rượu bên trong, đỏ lên mặt, vùi đầu hướng hắn xông lại, chen đến thân thể cứng đờ, tứ chi băng lãnh bên cạnh hắn, thay hắn đỉnh rượu, cùng đếm không hết truyền lời, video tin cùng trên bảng danh sách số không thuận vị, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel một lần nữa tiến tới cùng nhau lý do, kỳ thật càng đơn giản.

Nhưng đối với vừa nghĩ tới lão bao kiều đoạn còn muốn lần lượt tại hí bên trong hí bên ngoài, trên người mình phát sinh Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, không phải không lãng mạn.

Bọn hắn hiểu rất rõ lẫn nhau, ngay cả che giấu cùng làm bộ đều vô ý Nghĩa.

Rất nhiều lời không cần phải nói, tình hình không cần làm nền, Khương Daniel khoát tay là hắn biết hắn muốn cái gì, hắn cúi đầu xuống Khương Daniel liền biết hắn không vui.

Ăn ý càng sâu, chỉ là ít một chút không nói gì tâm hứa hứa hẹn.

Dù cho tách ra nhanh một ngàn trời, đoàn thể nói chuyện phiếm phòng y nguyên náo nhiệt.

Bỏ qua một bên lẫn nhau cổ động, kinh doanh, trên đài lẫn nhau khen, xã giao trên bình đài tình nghĩa vô hạn biểu lộ, hậu trường hay là ầm ĩ vẫn như cũ, tinh nghịch vẫn như cũ, dùng Doãn Trí Thánh mà nói, hay là "Để người bớt lo, một cái đều không có."

Dù sao tốp năm tốp ba người, thỉnh thoảng vẫn tự mình gặp mặt, ăn cơm uống rượu, cạn ly thịt nướng.

Trong đội công nhận thịt nướng nghệ thuật gia Khương Daniel, cầm cái kẹp cùng cái kéo, đang bận vì bọn đệ đệ chia thức ăn, trong tay bày biện màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên, cúi đầu xuống nhìn thấy video trò chuyện thỉnh cầu, ghi chú là trong truyền thuyết rất khó hẹn hải ngoại biên Vũ gia.

Chỉ dùng đối cách Lý Đại Huy cùng Phác Hữu Trấn ngồi Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, ngón tay lung tung khoa tay hai lần nhiệt khí mờ mịt thịt nướng bàn, mười một người ngồi quen bên trong phòng, tự nhiên sẽ trống rỗng xuất hiện một tiếng vang dội đánh tấm âm thanh, đem còn lại hi hi cười cười đám con trai dọa đến chấn động, thêm ra tranh thủ đến ba mươi giây yên tĩnh, lại từ Khương Daniel ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa, chậm rãi đi ra bao sương.

Nướng trên bàn thịt bò cùng thịt heo đang lấy tốc độ ánh sáng nướng cháy, tá lấy xì xì văng khắp nơi dầu cùng thuần mùi thơm. Trên mặt không hiểu nhìn chằm chằm đơn độc chột dạ vùi đầu đảo thịt Ung Thánh Hựu mấy vị đệ đệ hay là tuổi còn rất trẻ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngược lại là không cảm thấy kinh ngạc tại cho đã đầu nặng chân nhẹ, túi tiền còn áp tại các ca ca trong tay nhỏ Lại rót rượu.

Diễn kỹ người chính là diễn kỹ người.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đem cái này bàn trân quý thịt toàn nướng đến cứng, nướng bàn cũng có chút biến đen, hắn mới ra vẻ nghiêm túc, ra vẻ nhỏ giọng nói ra vừa mới là bởi vì Khương Daniel gần nhất có rất khó hẹn đến biên múa hợp tác, cho nên mới cố ý gọi các ngươi nhỏ giọng một chút.

Sau đó liền che lỗ tai, cự tuyệt nghe được Hà Thanh Vân cùng Lý Đại Huy hai vị, dùng bất mãn cao âm gào thét nói ra, "Hai vị có thể hay không khắc chế một chút, không phải liền ở cùng nhau đi, liền?"

Nói đến dễ dàng, nghe cũng là có chuyện như vậy, nhưng Khương Daniel chưa từng nói.

Hắn không nghĩ bày làm ra một bộ hắn đang chờ đợi lấy hắn, lập tức đem hắn nhặt về nhà bộ dáng.

Cho nên, bọn hắn có thể là bạn thân, có thể là huynh đệ, cũng có thể là hán bờ sông bên trên mang theo khăn quàng cổ, mũ chắp đầu, mặc kệ không cố vấn hôn đến cùng nhau tình nhân bí mật.

Nhưng là, bọn hắn không phải người yêu.

Không phải chiếm hữu, sở thuộc, ngươi hoặc là ta, loại kia cường điệu một lòng quan hệ.

Tiếc nuối là, Khương Daniel cũng không biết hắn ý nghĩ.

Nguyên nhân gây ra đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở bên cạnh hắn nhìn mới phim kịch bản, do dự muốn hay không thật cắn răng tiếp xuống, nhân vật này tràn ngập khiêu chiến, không phải cái nhẹ nhõm quyết định.

Khương Daniel chính tiếp lên đầu bên kia điện thoại, là cái nào đó tống nghệ tiết mục hiện trường liên tuyến, vừa lúc đến khoe khoang nhân mạch, trả lời vấn đề khâu, cùng Khương Daniel từng có ngắn ngủi gặp nhau cái nào đó tiền bối bấm mã số của hắn.

Chuyện đột nhiên xảy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân còn cùng Khương Daniel che kín cùng một cái tấm thảm, lập tức tự động đem đầu lệch đến khoảng cách ống nghe phía xa, ngừng thở, không tự chủ im lặng.

"Khương Daniel xi, ngươi cho rằng idol yêu đương muốn không bị bắt, có biện pháp gì hay không?"

Tiết mục chủ đánh chính là giải trí buồn cười quẻ, hỏi vấn đề thường thường cần khách quý khôi hài trả lời, không tính là gì nghiêm túc khảo vấn. Chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu còn dựa vào ở bên cạnh hắn, đài vốn không có lật xem bao nhiêu, Khương Daniel bàn tay cũng thiếp tại lưng hắn phía trên, im lặng làm lấy trấn an động tác của hắn.

Hắn làm sao có thể không khẩn trương đâu. Hắn cho là hắn đầy đủ hiểu rõ Khương Daniel, rất có thể nhất thời nóng não nói ra nói thật, nhưng hắn thực tại không thể lên tiếng, chỉ có thể lẳng lặng nghĩ đến đây hết thảy.

Vấn đề này tựa như trên tay hắn cái này kịch bản, tiếp xuống rất dũng cảm, kết quả chưa hẳn tốt, không đỡ lấy đến cũng là thành thục biểu hiện, không thể chỉ trích.

Kết quả là Khương Daniel tuyển con đường thứ ba, một đầu Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không nghĩ tới muốn đi đi, hắn trên bản đồ cũng căn bản không có hiện ra đường.

"A, tiền bối vấn đề này, thật là khó trả lời đâu. Ta nghĩ đáp án chỉ có một cái, đó chính là, không yêu đương."

Bọn hắn tháng sau không thấy mặt, hạ tháng sau tại tiết mục hiện trường đóng phim sẽ đánh cái đối mặt, qua một tháng nữa sẽ cùng một chỗ chúc mừng Kim Tại Hoán sinh nhật.

Mỗi ngày nói chuyện phiếm sẽ không thiếu, chia sẻ giao diện bên trong ca khúc cùng trao đổi các nơi cảnh sắc ảnh chụp đều có thể xưng nhất tuyệt, có đôi khi hồi phục tin tức trễ sẽ đưa đối phương trân quý gà rán thương phẩm khoán, lại làm nhàm chán, bọn hắn cũng biết sẽ không thực hiện, nhất định phải cùng đi trong tiệm ăn một lần ước định.

Nhưng là đây không phải yêu đương. Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa cầm lấy kịch bản thời điểm, nhớ tới Khương Daniel chưa từng có từng nói với hắn ta yêu ngươi mấy chữ, không phải loại kia mười một người khóc ngược lại cùng một chỗ lẫn nhau nức nở nói ra ta yêu ngươi, là có thể đem hắn Ung Thánh Hựu biến thành Khương Daniel cái chủng loại kia, mắt đối mắt, thành thật ta yêu ngươi.

Thế là, hắn liền thật tiến tổ chụp bộ này hí.

Hắn không muốn thừa nhận, cũng không nghĩ thật với ai nói, nhưng bộ này hí cùng nhân vật này nhất quyết tuyệt bộ phận, là Khương Daniel câu kia không yêu đương, cho tâm tình của hắn.

Còn tốt hắn phần lớn đều là một người hoàn thành thuộc về mình hình tượng, không cần nhìn xem đối trình diễn viên con mắt, không phải hắn nghĩ, hắn có thể sẽ hù đến đối phương cũng khó nói.

Bình luận điện ảnh cùng ngày đó phòng bán vé cũng đẹp cực kì, như cùng hắn tại trên màn hình lớn kinh lịch rộng sừng lần ném cùng xảo trá camera góc độ tẩy lễ về sau, vẫn như cũ gió lạnh bên mặt.

Lần đầu lễ Khương Daniel tự nhiên là sẽ không ở, về sau rượu cục cũng không tại, đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu uống đến như lọt vào trong sương mù, trợ lý mới vì hắn từ nơi không xa trên kệ áo móc ra áo lông điện thoại di động trong túi, điện báo biểu hiện hay là thình lình bốn chữ.

"Khương Daniel."

Trợ lý chứng kiến qua không ít bọn hắn một mình thời khắc, ngoài miệng vẫn còn bắt đầu oán trách lên Ung Thánh Hựu đến, nói hắn không niệm quá khứ tình cảm, trọng yếu như vậy trường hợp cũng tận lực không mời người ta tới. Lúc đầu nghiệp giới cũng quen thuộc trong chén mấy vị mua đưa tới mấy sáo lộ, phỏng vấn hoạt động nghĩa khí trợ trận hoặc là công khai hỗ động đều là chuyện thường xảy ra, hắn ngược lại tốt, tránh hiềm nghi làm được đỉnh, một cơ hội nhỏ nhoi cũng không cho.

"Ngươi không hiểu, ta cũng không hiểu, ai hiểu hắn a."

Ung Thánh Hựu liệt lảo đảo nghiêng đứng dậy, nắm qua trợ lý trong tay màn hình sáng lên điện thoại, chui vào nơi hẻo lánh bên trong đi đón cái này thông hắn rõ ràng đợi rất lâu, nhưng lại không muốn thừa nhận đang chờ điện thoại.

Tiến tổ về sau, hắn lấy chuyên tâm quay phim vì lấy cớ, cơ bản đoạn tuyệt cùng Khương Daniel liên hệ, có đôi khi đụng phải đồng loạt ở trong bầy thượng tuyến phát biểu, cũng tận lượng tránh cùng hắn có trực tiếp tiếp xúc.

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không phải nhất định phải đem đoạn này quan hệ định Nghĩa phải nhất thanh nhị sở, so với phân chia tốt giới hạn, hắn càng muốn một lần nữa trở lại Khương Daniel bên người. Bọn hắn nhưng nói chuyện, nhưng chơi, có thể chia xẻ có quá nhiều, hắn không cần thiết cùng dưới mắt vui thích không qua được, bọn hắn còn trẻ, bây giờ nói những này còn quá sớm.

Nhưng hắn vừa nghĩ tới, cho dù là hắn cũng sẽ có cảm thấy lẫn lộn nháy mắt, sẽ có muốn nói ra ta yêu ngươi, ta cần ngươi thời điểm, hắn rất khó tin tưởng Khương Daniel không cách nào cùng hắn cảm đồng thân thụ. Đơn giản chính là bọn hắn muốn đồ vật không giống, hắn không thể nhịn xuống dưới, Khương Daniel còn có thể tiếp tục tuồng vui này kịch. Khương Daniel cho hắn cung cấp ảo giác, cung cấp bả vai cùng sẽ không mất ngủ gối đầu, nhưng không cho hắn cung cấp lập tức mà đến tâm động, ỷ lại cảm giác cùng chung tình.

Hắn nghĩ nghe được là, ta yêu ngươi nhưng ta không thể yêu ngươi, bởi vì thế giới này không cho phép.

Nhưng hắn sợ hãi hắn chân chính sẽ nghe được là, ta sẽ không yêu ngươi, chỉ có thể dùng không sai biệt lắm đối đãi đến thỏa mãn ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn muốn yêu quá nhiều, một khi bắt đầu hấp thu liền không có dừng lại đạo lý, nếu như Khương Daniel cho hắn, không phải có thể không ngừng mà tích lũy cho đến đem hắn bao phủ tại trong hải dương, loại kia ồn ào náo động mà tràn lan, không cách nào kháng cự cũng không thể chịu đựng được, sẽ đem thế giới của bọn hắn quấy đến long trời lở đất, nhưng cũng sẽ để hắn vô hạn vui vẻ yêu.

Hắn không có tiếp thu ý Nghĩa.

Hướng một con không đáy trong ly thủy tinh thêm nước là không chỗ hữu dụng.

Hắn muốn trôi nổi tại trong hải dương.

Bất quá cồn không cách nào tránh khỏi, hay là cho thanh âm của hắn bịt kín một tầng sương mù, một loại lộ ra nghẹt mũi nóng não, kêu gào ta không tốt ngữ điệu.

"Ờ, Daniel!"

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ đã lâu không gặp cùng ngươi tốt đều quá già mồm, nghĩ không nghĩ hắn, cũng không thể càng che càng lộ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúc mừng ngươi mới phim."

Khương Daniel hay là thanh thoát, thiếu niên, xóa đi quá khứ tất cả hồi ức đồng dạng bình thường.

"Tạ ơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tìm cái cộng đồng chủ đề, muốn cùng hắn tâm sự, dĩ vãng dị thường đơn giản một sự kiện, tại đêm nay, lại có vẻ mười phần khó khăn, hắn nghĩ không ra có cái gì đã có thể tránh thoát xấu hổ, lại có thể hài lòng đầu nhập đồ vật nhưng trò chuyện.

"Ta tới đón ngươi?"

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, câu nói này không thể quen thuộc hơn được.

Khương Daniel kết thúc người solo xuất đạo buổi hòa nhạc, ở phía sau đài gọi điện thoại cho hắn, nói cũng đúng dạng này câu. Hắn nói, "Ta tới gặp ngươi." Bọn hắn không cần giao đổi vị trí địa lý, không cần nghĩ mấy giờ rồi chuông, ngày mai còn làm việc, chỉ dùng chạy vội.

Chống nổi cùng fan hâm mộ chia xẻ sinh nhật, cũng cùng trước kia các ca ca đệ đệ phân biệt liên hoan qua đi, Seoul thời gian đi lên phía trước một hai ngày, Khương Daniel cũng có thể lấy cớ ở Địa Cầu một góc nào đó bên trên, còn có thời gian chênh lệch, hay là ngày 25 tháng 8, nói một câu, "Ta tới thăm ngươi."

Bất quá lần này hắn âm cuối giương lên, từ chắc chắn câu trần thuật, biến thành cẩn thận từng li từng tí câu hỏi. Hắn lại tùy tiện, cũng nên là cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ chuyển biến.

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất nhìn thấy một cái vòng tròn nhuận, thuộc về hắn cùng Khương Daniel dấu chấm tròn, từ vận mệnh ngòi bút vạch ra, chấm đầy đen đặc mực nước, chậm rãi hướng về đóng kín đi đến.

Mặc dù hắn cuối cùng vẫn là bởi vì quá phận khẩn trương, quá phận lo nghĩ, quá phận tức ngực khó thở mà lại không biết từ nơi nào tìm hai bình rượu trắng, hướng lên cái cổ liều mạng làm.

Khương Daniel đến thời điểm, hắn đã say đến bắt đầu đầy mắt mang cười, một mặt sa vào cho ngồi đối diện, cũng không tồn ở đoàn làm phim đồng sự nướng vốn là hút dầu dùng cây nấm ăn, cây nấm đem lại lớn lại dày lại mập, hắn cũng hoàn toàn không xem ra gì, càng không ngừng dùng cái kẹp cùng cái kéo, nơi này đâm đâm, nơi đó thọc một chút, hạ thủ sau khi, thấy đứng cách bọn họ bàn kia còn cách một đoạn Khương Daniel, ngũ tạng lục phủ đều ẩn ẩn làm đau, đồng thời thầm hạ quyết tâm, muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà tương quan công cụ, cùng nhau thanh đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu uống say rất ngoan, cũng không thế nào nũng nịu, ngược lại giống sinh ngột ngạt, kìm nén miệng, cúi thấp đầu, bốn phía loạn vểnh ngốc mao, phảng phất trên đầu đã mọc ra hai con mèo lỗ tai tới. Khương Daniel đến, hắn còn giơ ly rượu lên muốn cùng hắn chạm cốc. Khương Daniel duỗi ra nắm đấm cùng hắn chén nhỏ chịu chịu, hắn còn không thuận theo, lại đổi mang nhẫn bạc cái tay kia, đinh đương một chút, rắn rắn chắc chắc đụng ra tiếng vang đến, hắn lại bắt đầu mím môi cười ngây ngô.

Hắn đem đầu lại quay trở lại, Khương Daniel cũng nhìn xem hắn cười ngây ngô.

Tiếu dung xuất phát từ nội tâm, từ khóe mắt một mực bò lên trên đuôi lông mày, treo tại dúm dó trên sống mũi, ngăn cản dưới khóe miệng hàng.

Khương Daniel khó khăn đuổi đi trợ lý, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ đến chung cư cổng, mới phát hiện nhà bọn hắn mới đổi mật mã khóa, không lúc trước vân tay kia một cái. Lại đem trợ lý nắm chặt hỏi thăm, hắn cũng hỏi gì cũng không biết. Mà bị hắn vững vàng dựa vào tại cửa ra vào một tấc chân tường bên trên chờ vào cửa Ung Thánh Hựu, đã ngủ. Hô hấp thanh cạn, lông mi phóng xuống dày đặc bóng tối.

Hắn nguyên lai cũng không phải ở nơi nào đều có thể ngủ thể chất, đây cũng quá nguy hiểm. Nếu như là bởi vì biết người bên cạnh là chính mình mới yên tâm, cũng coi như không quá nói còn nghe được.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn trên mặt mấy khỏa nốt ruồi nhìn một hồi, duỗi ra một chân chống đỡ đến trước người hắn, miệng bên trong bắt đầu nói lẩm bẩm.

"Không phải tỷ tỷ sinh nhật, chính là phụ mẫu sinh nhật."

Khương Daniel thuần thục thâu nhập ba lần, ba lần đều không thể thành công.

Hắn lại giương mắt quét Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, hắn vẫn như cũ cùng tường tro hòa làm một thể, không nhúc nhích.

"Không lại chính là quan cà thành lập ngày hoặc là fan hâm mộ mệnh danh ngày, dù thế nào cũng sẽ không phải cái này ca sinh nhật của mình."

Khương Daniel là nhất quá là rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn vì người nhà sống, trong vòng đợi hắn người sống, cho tới bây giờ đem mình thả rất thấp.

Khương Daniel thử mấy lần về sau, không ngạc nhiên chút nào nghe được thanh thúy êm tai cửa tự động mở ra âm thanh, vội vàng đẩy cửa đi vào, đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhà bóng lưỡng sàn nhà, bỏ rơi giày chơi bóng.

"Vào đi, về nhà, vừa vặn ta có lời nói cho ngươi."

Chợp mắt nhưng lại không biết là nơi nào ra sai, ngược lại bị phát hiện đại thế diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu, giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh qua, nhìn sang bốn phía quê nhà, cấp tốc thuận Khương Daniel mở một đạo khe nhỏ trượt vào đi, giẫm vào hắn mềm nhũn trong dép lê.

"Hôm nay trao giải lễ hậu trường, có hậu bối hỏi ta muốn ngươi phương thức liên lạc, ta mới nhớ tới chúng ta tựa hồ thật lâu không có liên hệ."

Khương Daniel đối trong nhà hắn bày biện, tóm lại là xe nhẹ đường quen, mình cầm Mark chén, lại từ trong tủ lạnh tìm tới còn sót lại nước trà, tấn tấn tấn đổ ra giải khát.

"Nha. Muốn ngươi liền cho chứ sao."

Loại chuyện này lại không phải lần một lần hai, cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày, Khương Daniel lại long trọng phải có điểm kỳ quái.

"Ta tốt hướng đại não có chút không bị khống chế, miệng ngay lập tức trả lời một câu, có chút không tiện lắm cho, hậu bối nghe, cũng liền đi."

Khương Daniel luôn luôn là cười tiếp nhận, cũng cười cự tuyệt, có rất ít loại này trực tiếp lại lỗ mãng thời điểm, chính hắn cũng đem mình, giật mình kêu lên.

"Đáng tiếc, là cái nào đoàn? Hay là gần nhất mới ra đạo solo ca sĩ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc những sự tình này thành vì giữa bọn hắn một mình thời điểm trò cười và đề tài câu chuyện, cũng không có cảm thấy có cái gì cùng ngày xưa khác biệt.

"Sau đó ta liền một mực đang nghĩ vì cái gì."

Khương Daniel xử lý nước ly nước, làm dịu tạm thời miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

"Cái gì vì cái gì? Ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ quá nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đem hắn uống xong chén nước lung tung xông xông, ướt sũng địa, còn giội nước, lại thả lại trên kệ. Trên kệ liền hai cái chén nước, một cái lúc đầu là chính hắn, một cái là Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào mang tới.

"Vì cái gì ta vội vã như vậy tại cự tuyệt hướng người khác giới thiệu ngươi, vì cái gì chúng ta có đoạn thời gian không có giữ liên lạc, vì cái gì ta nhìn hậu bối sân khấu thời điểm, sẽ không tự giác đem mình cùng hắn so."

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cồn thu hút quá nhiều đã bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi, này sẽ bốc lên phải càng nhiều, hắn co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon cũng có thể cảm nhận được, trên lưng hơi nước dần dần bốc hơi, nhưng hắn nói không ra lời, hắn không muốn đáp án, hắn muốn hắn tưởng tượng bên trong cái kia gọn gàng mà linh hoạt chấm hết, nghĩ cắt ra, muốn ngừng dừng suy nghĩ.

"Ta biết ngươi muốn không nhiều, tạm thời để ta chiếu cố vấn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã minh xác biết, hắn muốn Khương Daniel cho không được, nhưng hắn còn tại đề nghị, chiếu cố vấn hai chữ này nghe là như thế ấm áp mê người, nhưng hắn muốn không chỉ là chiếu cố vấn, hắn muốn càng nhiều.

"Cho ngươi cũng cho ta một cái lấy cớ, chờ tới khi nào, chúng ta chán ghét lẫn nhau, hoặc là thích người khác, lại tìm lối ra cũng không muộn."

Cho nên Khương Daniel lấy chiếu cố vấn vì lấy cớ lưu ở bên cạnh hắn, kì thực là nghĩ yêu hắn, nhưng là hắn không thể thừa nhận hắn yêu hắn, bởi vì yêu chính là phiền phức, liền là sai lầm, chính là vô tận phiền não. Nếu như bọn hắn không đi động yêu chữ này, bọn hắn liền sẽ không rã rời, sẽ không cảm thấy trói buộc, sẽ không cảm thấy lạnh.

Trừ nghe không được hắn nói ra, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cảm thấy không tốt.

Hắn nam hài cùng hắn quá phận thân cận, ngay cả lấy cớ đều tìm thật tốt nhìn, đem chấm hết rút về phải viên mãn, hắn hiểu rất rõ bọn hắn, bọn hắn không thể tách rời, cũng không thể không đau đến tách ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết nên đến trạm xuống xe, nhưng hắn không muốn, hắn còn có thể, còn có thời gian, hắn nghĩ lại dọc theo lộ tuyến, từ đầu tới đuôi lại ngồi vài vòng, lại dự định cũng không muộn.

Đây chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường lãng mạn.

Dù sao tử sinh khế rộng, oanh oanh liệt liệt, một đời một thế, hắn là không tin.

Hắn muốn, bị yêu lấp đầy bao dung, bị chiếu cố vấn, bị lý giải, bị tận khả năng buông lỏng, được tôn trọng, bị độc nhất vô nhị mà nhìn xem, Khương Daniel đã cho, Khương Daniel cũng có thể cho.

Dù sao Khương Daniel tại ngàn trong vạn người, đã là quen thuộc nhất, nhất phù hợp hắn một cái, đặt vào cơ bụng của hắn, bờ vai của hắn, hắn cười lên sẽ cong cong khóe miệng, khóe mắt bên cạnh nốt ruồi cũng là đặt vào.

Hắn tình yêu chi thụ không có nước tưới, không có mặt trời phơi, đã sớm khô.

Hắn tại bình thản, bình thường, thường thường không có gì lạ bên trong, chạy hướng mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã mệt mỏi không thể động đậy, hắn không muốn ra phát đi tìm ai, Khương Daniel còn ở lại chỗ này mà đứng.

Xác định cùng một chỗ về sau cái thứ nhất buổi sáng, một giấc tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu ấn mở như thường lệ tin tức nhiều lần nhiều group chat, dự đoán sẽ có mấy cái gào khóc đòi ăn đệ đệ nhao nhao muốn bọn hắn mời ăn cơm, có lẽ có đầy bình phong buồn nôn muốn ói biểu lộ chế nhạo bọn hắn quan hệ.

Kết quả cái gì cũng không có, trừ hắn cùng Khương Daniel ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau biến mất một buổi tối, những người khác vẫn như cũ líu ríu, vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Hắn trong tưởng tượng thẹn thùng cùng ồn ào, còn có Khương Daniel trực tiếp công bố tin tức này ghi chép, một mực không có.

Để ở nhà khách phòng tá túc, đem Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay cà phê đổi thành trong tay hắn sữa bò, gặp hắn chằm chằm điện thoại di động giao diện không ngừng ngẩn người Khương Daniel, mở miệng cùng hắn nói nói, " ngươi một khi quyết định sự tình, không phải cơ bản sẽ không cải biến à. Ta cũng không nhất thời vội vã, chúng ta đã đầy đủ muốn tốt."

Đúng vậy a, không nói cùng một chỗ, cũng là trong mắt người khác ngầm đồng ý cùng một chỗ.

Tình cảm cơ sở? Lẫn nhau giới thiệu đối phương hảo hữu?

Thật sự là không cần, nên làm sự tình, đều làm qua.

Trên vách đá còn có hắn cùng hắn, chỉ có hắn cùng hắn, cùng hết thảy không quan hệ, phải tốt hắn cùng hắn.

Bất quá, từ mồm mép bên trên chiếu cố vấn đi đến ở chung, hay là như thường đi thật lâu.

Hai người bận bịu là một chuyện, bọn hắn tận lực thả chậm bước đi, cũng là thật.

Nhưng chưa nói tới ai chiếu cố vấn ai, đều không quá sẽ chiếu cố vấn người.

Lúc đầu hai người bọn họ bên trong, cũng chỉ có một bá đạo phần tử, Khương Daniel, thiên thượng thiên hạ độc nhất vị, tiến thẳng một mạch hình tuyển thủ, am hiểu mơ hồ biên giới, đánh vỡ khoảng cách cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu bại hoại lại tỉ mỉ, Khương Daniel thân thiện lại lớn đầu.

Giữa mùa đông, Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên đặt vào địa noãn không ra, cuộn mình tại điện lò sưởi trước đó, làm một con để Khương Daniel quá phận lo lắng cái đuôi sẽ bị nướng cháy mèo.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói đây là quen thuộc, trước kia điều kiện gia đình có hạn, phụ thân ra ngoài đi làm, hắn cùng mụ mụ, tỷ tỷ, luôn luôn che kín hai đầu tấm thảm, ổ tại phòng khách trung ương tương hỗ sưởi ấm.

Khương Daniel xem thường, luôn luôn ý đồ đem hắn ôm.

"Khương Daniel, không nên động."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, đem không có bị nướng nóng hổi kia một khối cái mông lộ ra , chờ đợi nướng cháy.

Khương Daniel thế là bất mãn đem điện lò sưởi kéo tới phòng khách cách Ung Thánh Hựu xa nhất xa nhất một cái điểm, mở ra địa noãn, ngồi ở bên cạnh dài mảnh trên ghế sa lon lật Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi ngủ một mực đang nhìn sách.

Đang trầm mặc bên trong bất mãn nhảy một hồi sàn nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đẩy ra tấm thảm ngồi dậy.

"Khương Daniel, đừng nhúc nhích."

Ung Thánh Hựu tội nghiệp nháy tình cảm phong phú con mắt, chen đến Khương Daniel bên người, tiến đến trên vai của hắn nhìn cùng một trang giấy, cũng mặc kệ người bên cạnh sẽ hay không bởi vì cử động của hắn mà nhìn không đi vào.

Khương Daniel nhìn cùng một giấy lau nhìn rất lâu đều không có lật giấy, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cằm điểm điểm vai của hắn ổ, hắn mới duỗi ra ngón tay đầy trang loạn đứng lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ưỡn thẳng sống lưng nhìn kỹ, hắn chỉ chữ thứ nhất là yêu, chữ thứ hai là từ, chữ thứ ba là mình.

Khương Daniel có thể không nói yêu hắn, nhưng hắn lại ngoan cường không cho phép Ung Thánh Hựu mình không yêu chính mình.

Dù sao vô luận là làm lão hữu, hay là làm người bên gối, Khương Daniel ngược lại là không có quên vô luận nóng lạnh, vụng trộm dặn dò Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý nhiều chuẩn bị mấy đầu chăn mỏng cùng nhàn rỗi bổ sung thể lực đồ uống cùng ăn vặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Tự ngược kẻ yêu thích. Thêm tay chân vụng về butter fingers.

Mùa đông đông lạnh đến toàn thân cứng đờ, không ngừng run rẩy, chỉ là vì thân thể ký ức, mùa hè thỉnh thoảng quay cửa kính xe xuống , mặc cho cuồn cuộn sóng nhiệt lấp đầy gió lạnh cơ, mỹ danh nó nói ức khổ tư ngọt, kỳ thật chính là vặn lấy một mạch, mình yêu giày vò chính mình.

Hắn sợ mình đi được quá xa, quên trước kia khổ.

Chừng hai mươi, lặng lẽ mở mẫu thân điều hoà không khí xấu xe ra ngoài hóng mát, càng tại dưới liệt nhật rong ruổi liền càng nóng, đem pha lê toàn quay xuống đến, cũng không quan trọng, mồ hôi chính là hạt mưa, giọt tại không nhìn thấy đường ra trong ánh mắt của hắn, chua xót phải đảo quanh, sang bên bãi đậu xe, cũng không nguyện ý quên hóng mát phi nước đại khoái cảm.

Hắn muốn căn phòng lớn, nghĩ phải tốt xe, muốn ăn no mặc ấm, muốn đem không quan hệ biến thành ta làm được.

Khương Daniel cùng hắn ở chung lâu, quá quen thuộc những này chuyện xưa chi tiết, biết hắn thổi xong cuồn cuộn sóng nhiệt lại lớn mở điều hòa, sẽ dễ dàng bị cảm lạnh, cũng biết hắn yếu ớt thích khóc, mẫn cảm khác hẳn với thường nhân. Nhưng Khương Daniel cũng không thể gặp hắn những cái kia đẫm máu miệng vết thương, ngay từ đầu cũng cảm thấy không biết làm thế nào.

Về sau hắn lựa chọn cùng vết thương cùng tồn tại, cũng cố gắng không trở thành miệng vết thương của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn để lộ, muốn tự tìm phiền não, muốn dọa đi hắn, là chuyện của hắn.

Hắn phải quen thuộc, hắn phải nắm chặt tay của hắn, lại bị hắn hất ra, lại đưa tới.

Khăn tay cùng giả ngu là thiết yếu, lúc tất yếu, vứt bỏ lòng hiếu kỳ cũng là nhất định, chỉ cần hắn không thương tổn đến thân thể, rơi lệ với hắn mà nói, thật là tốt phương thức phát tiết, để hắn khóc, bỏ được để hắn khóc, nên mất ngủ thời điểm liền tỉnh dậy, cùng hắn nhìn trời, mới là tốt nhất.

Đối Khương Daniel đến nói, quá khứ giống như là lên ngôi điển lễ trước đó công tác chuẩn bị, hồi ức là dát lên viền vàng cố gắng áp súc, hắn là té ngã sau không để ý tới thoa thuốc, liền tiếp tục nhảy nhảy nhót nhót tính cách. Khổ là khổ, nhưng hắn chỉ cần hiện đang ăn đạt được ngọt, liền không có đắng như vậy.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu thủy chung là cái kia trên đường về nhà nghe được phiến tình từ khúc, tại túc xá chăn mền dưới đáy, tại FM hiện trường đọc thơ, đang giải tán long trọng xua tan bên trong, bên cạnh ngã sấp xuống, bên cạnh không chết lộng lấy miệng vết thương của mình, bên cạnh co lại thành một đoàn, không chỗ ở run rẩy, ôn nhu yếu ớt linh hồn. Hắn nào có hắn biểu hiện ra ngoài lợi hại như vậy, tốt nhất đừng bị hắn cho lừa gạt, bởi vì trong phòng ăn bàn ăn làm sai, có thể bụm mặt trầm xuống thật lâu, bởi vì một bài duyên dáng thơ trữ tình, có thể nước mắt liên liên cảm động thời gian rất lâu.

Hắn nhìn như toàn thân trên dưới viết ta thích một người, ta từ nay về sau đều là một người, nhưng kỳ thật ghét nhất một người, không thể để cho một mình hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là Khương Daniel cây kia bệnh cũ không ngừng tái phát, cần phải cẩn thận che chở ngón tay cái. Không thể khinh mạn hắn, không thể quên hắn, không thể làm bộ hắn cũng không tồn tại. Nếu như lấy hắn vì điểm tựa hướng Địa Cầu mượn lực, nếu như đem tâm tình của hắn ép tới càng thêm sa sút, hắn liền sẽ đau đớn, sẽ bẻ gãy, sẽ khổ sở biểu đạt, "Khương Daniel, ngươi từ bỏ đi, ngươi không có ta không được. Ngươi nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ, muốn thoát khỏi ta, hoặc là cáo biệt ta chuyện này."

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu phát tới bồi bồi ta mấy chữ thời điểm, Khương Daniel ngón tay trùng hợp lại băng bó thạch cao, luyện múa động tác một lớn, ngón tay cái cũng đi theo tại thật dày trong bao ẩn ẩn làm đau.

Hắn không có cách nào thăm dò Ung Thánh Hựu không buông tha điểm ở nơi nào, bắp thịt đau nhức cùng thân thể mệt nhọc khiến cho hắn không có cách nào đối mặt hắn cảm tính, hắn không có truyền đạt mình đối sách, như cùng hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu muốn không nhiều, chỉ là một câu ta yêu ngươi.

Hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu là sẽ cảm thấy gánh vác, hắn coi là nếu như hắn nói ra mấy cái kia chữ nói đến quá nhanh, hắn cũng lại biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu đau đớn vết thương một bộ phận, biến thành hắn ngón tay cái nội bộ, đã từng xoay đến toàn cơ bắp mạch.

Tập xếp tới gần như nửa đêm, Khương Daniel cùng một chúng mồ hôi đầm đìa bạn nhảy từ giữa trưa luyện đến rạng sáng, bên ngoài bao cùng mũ thả đang luyện tập thất một bên khác. Hắn vừa mới chuẩn bị linh hoạt lật cái té ngã quá khứ, hướng một phòng toàn người yêu cầu khuôn mặt tươi cười, vô ý thức dùng đã có chút khiến người bất an cái tay kia, két một tiếng về sau, liền đau đến ôm cánh tay ngược lại trên sàn nhà.

Múa là không có cách nào nhảy, giải phẫu cũng là không thể tránh được.

Bác sĩ hù dọa hắn, nói với hắn xương lưng, đầu gối, cánh tay đều có hại hao tổn, để hắn đừng nghĩ lấy chạy loạn khắp nơi. Khương Daniel dứt khoát mỗi ngày kéo qua chăn mền che kín mặt, lưu đưa châm kim tiêm còn trên mu bàn tay ghim, bởi vì ngưng đau dược thủy, lâm vào buồn ngủ bên trong.

Hắn không biết, Ung Thánh Hựu đến xem hắn hai lần. Thuật trước một lần, thuật bên trong một lần.

Cuối cùng là làm xong giải phẫu ra, tỉnh thuốc tê quá trình quá nhàm chán, hắn cùng người đại diện ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ. Hắn đã nhanh hai mươi tiếng không có uống qua nước, miệng bên trong cắm quản tại đột đột đột chạy trước dưỡng khí, đầu lưỡi làm đến đáng sợ, bờ môi cũng không khép được, còn không cho tùy tiện đi ngủ, chỉ có thể lẩm bẩm chỉ chỉ người đại diện trong tay chính chơi lấy điện thoại, ra hiệu hắn cũng cho mình chơi hai lần.

"Điện thoại di động của ngươi không có điện, ta cho thu lại."

Không cho chơi liền không cho chơi nha, Khương Daniel nghĩ được giải phẫu trước đó hắn cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát bốn năm cái tin, hắn cũng không thấy về, lo lắng nhổ ra hô hấp quản, hướng về người đại diện thị uy, hắn khẽ động bên cạnh dụng cụ liền điên cuồng loạn hưởng, người đại diện bắt hắn không có cách, đành phải tại y tá trách cứ ánh mắt bên trong, đem mình kinh doanh quản lý công ty trò chơi nhỏ lui ra ngoài, đưa di động tặng cho Khương Daniel chơi.

"Ta hiện tại thảm như vậy, hẳn là chụp tấm hình từ chụp, sau đó mời mọi người đến cho ta thăm bệnh."

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến liền loay hoay mấy lần, ấn mở album ảnh dự định tuyển chọn tỉ mỉ mấy trương, đến lúc đó tốt phát ở trong bầy.

Người đại diện album ảnh bên trong sạch sẽ, trừ hắn hành trình biểu, cái gì tư nhân ảnh chụp cũng không có, tại hắn mấy trương từ chụp trước đó, chỉ có hai cái khả nghi video.

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu liếc một cái người đại diện ngồi tại hắn bên giường bóng lưng, vội vàng điều tiểu Âm lượng, đem video ấn mở phát ra.

Đoạn thứ nhất là Ung Thánh Hựu, đoạn thứ hai hay là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không thể không nói, hắn cái này người đại diện, đối tình cảm của hắn vấn đề, trợ giúp thật là rất lớn.

Đại khái là nhập viện đêm hôm đó, hắn đau đớn đến cực điểm, đánh giảm đau châm về sau mơ mơ màng màng ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật đến, ngồi tại hắn bên giường khiển trách hắn. Người đại diện hẳn là ở bên cạnh chờ lấy, ngay mặt không có, chỉ có một người mặc kiện áo khoác màu đen bóng lưng, nhưng nghe khóc đến ẩm ướt cộc cộc thanh âm lại biết, Ung Thánh Hựu không có chạy.

Khương Daniel đưa di động ống nghe dính sát đến bên tai, cẩn thận phán đoán Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới mỗi chữ mỗi câu. Có chút đứt quãng, chỉ có thể nghe rõ ràng trong đó vài câu.

"Ngươi nghĩ tới ta sao? Yêu ta sao? Tách ra về sau, giống ta hoài niệm ngươi đồng dạng, hoài niệm qua ta sao?"

Hắn nghĩ, hắn rất muốn hắn, không nghĩ hắn cũng sẽ không đi tìm hắn.

Hắn yêu hắn a, không yêu hắn cũng sẽ không treo hắn, không nói cho hắn hắn yêu hắn.

Hắn cũng không hoài niệm hắn, dù sao hắn chính là hắn ngón cái, là hắn một bộ phận, chưa nói tới hoài niệm, cũng tổng ở trong lòng.

"Một người ngủ giường lớn, vừa quay đầu, nhìn không thấy ta, sẽ tâm phiền ý loạn sao?"

Nói thật Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ lớn hơn nữa giường, đều miễn không được ghét bỏ hắn khổ người quá lớn, tâm phiền ý loạn hắn cảm thấy không đến mức, cô đơn khẳng định có một điểm. Hắn về sau cho phép hắn dựa vào hắn thạch cao cánh tay ngủ, có thể hay không tốt một chút.

"Một mình ngươi đứng, sẽ cảm thấy bên người ít một chút cái gì sao?"

Xác thực, bọn hắn hiện tại quá ít quá ít cùng lúc xuất hiện tại cái nào đó trường hợp, tiếp nhận ống kính cùng đèn chiếu tẩy lễ, câu kia "Ongniel is science." Hắn cũng thật lâu chưa từng nghe qua. Nhưng hắn không muốn can thiệp Ung Thánh Hựu tự đi ra ngoài con đường, nghĩ ở phía xa nhìn xem hắn chậm rãi đi, dù cho còn muốn thật lâu mới có thể tụ hợp.

Đoạn thứ nhất mơ hồ bóng đen video xem hết, Khương Daniel trên thân dán dụng cụ tuyến đường đã bắt đầu bại lộ hắn bão táp nhịp tim, người đại diện nghe được tiếng vang khẩn trương quay đầu nhìn xem hắn, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, tinh thần cực giai, một chút cũng không giống mới từ trong phòng giải phẫu ra.

"Tổ tông, ngài kiềm chế một chút."

Người đại diện thấy rõ hắn tại nhìn cái gì đó, im lặng nhìn trời.

"Ta liền xem hết cái thứ hai, xem hết cái thứ hai liền trả lại ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhật trình sắp xếp không đến, chạy tới thời điểm, Khương Daniel còn dưới lầu trong phòng giải phẫu, áo khoác hay là món kia áo khoác, người đại diện hẳn là từ gia thuộc chờ trong phòng ra, chính gặp được hắn tại vào trong nhìn quanh, tránh tại xó xỉnh bên trong trộm chụp một đoạn.

Mặc dù không phải rất rõ ràng, nhưng là hắn có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt của hắn.

Mặc kệ là bao nhiêu tuổi, trải qua cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu, tổng có thể như vậy nhìn xem hắn. Hắn chụp si ngốc nghĩ đến ai hí thời điểm, trong đầu hiển hiện, cũng chỉ là hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có hai loại nhìn xem Khương Daniel phương pháp, một loại rất chua, một loại rất ngọt.

Khương Daniel đoán, bởi vì hắn nằm viện đã đủ thảm, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu thoạt nhìn là như nước trong veo, chua chít chít.

Hắn một chút xíu hèn mọn, một chút chút bất an cùng nghi hoặc, toàn viết lên mặt.

Hắn đang thử lý giải hắn, hắn đang thử hướng hắn truyền lại hắn yêu.

Hắn đang hỏi hắn, phải chăng hắn thật có thể, có được hắn giờ phút này.

Hắn đang nghĩ, hắn có thể hay không, cùng hắn đi càng xa một chút tương lai.

Hắn tại xác nhận, hắn có còn hay không là hắn nhận biết cái kia, chỉ thấy được hắn người.

Video tại Ung Thánh Hựu đình chỉ đi cà nhắc, quay đầu nghi ngờ nhìn lướt qua về sau, liền im bặt mà dừng.

Khương Daniel cuống quít từ album ảnh bên trong lui ra ngoài, tìm kiếm lấy người đại diện trên điện thoại di động danh bạ. Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu dãy số hắn không có, nhưng là hắn có Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý, ôm may mắn tâm lý theo cái thỉnh cầu video trò chuyện quá khứ, chờ trong chốc lát, đầu kia thế mà kết nối.

Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là đang làm việc khe hở, chính tại làm trang phát chuẩn bị, trợ lý vội vàng đưa di động đưa cho hắn, nói với hắn, tỉnh tỉnh, có người tỉnh.

Sau đó, Khương Daniel liền thấy hắn ngọt ngào mà nhìn xem phương thức của hắn, nhìn thấy rất nhiều cái trước kia hắn, nhìn thấy rất nhiều cái mình trước kia.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel thời điểm, ánh mắt của hắn trước sẽ cười lên, lại là khóe miệng. Mũi của hắn sẽ trước cười lên, lại là hắn tâm. Hắn sẽ đem Khương Daniel mỗi cái bộ dáng giấu tại trong mắt, cả người hắn là sáng ngời, nhảy cẫng, yên ổn mà ôn nhu. Hắn không có suy nghĩ đau xót, hồi ức quá khứ dư lực, hắn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ, sống tại cái này phân cái này giây, sóng vai vượt hướng tương lai.

Hắn tại cái nào đó ngày mùa hè sân khấu kết thúc trước đó, quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm đối camera hôn gió Khương Daniel nhìn, ngày đó ánh mắt của hắn là minh màu lam.

Hắn tại vô số lần lặp lại twilight biên múa bên trong, đầu đặt tại trước ngực hắn đến dưới bụng vị trí, nhìn chằm chằm khiêu vũ nhảy đến một nửa Khương Daniel nhìn, vượt qua hơn phân nửa Địa Cầu, một mực nhìn một mực nhìn.

Hắn tại ký bán sẽ lên, ngồi tại bên phải hắn, nhìn chằm chằm cố gắng nhớ lại Get Ugly ca từ Khương Daniel nhìn, khóe miệng nghĩ ra âm thanh cho hắn điểm trợ giúp, cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn xuống.

Hiện tại cũng vẫn là đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn như vậy lấy hắn tình yêu, nhìn xem hắn cầu còn không được.

Đổi mang trên mặt sưng vù, biểu lộ hay là sáng sủa phải không được Khương Daniel nói chuyện.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta hiểu."

Hắn là lựa chọn tính coi thường thực tình, nhưng đem thực tình giữ gìn phải so với ai khác đều nặng người.

Hắn bắt đầu minh bạch một cái ôm ấp, đôi cánh tay là không đủ, hắn phải thật nói ra được. Nếu như ánh mắt biết nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm nói rất nhiều lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang chờ hắn, nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu một mực chờ đợi hắn.

"Ta cho tình yêu của ngươi, tốt đẹp nhất."

Hắn là yêu hắn.

"Ngươi cho ta tình yêu, trọng yếu nhất."

Hắn cũng là yêu hắn.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn chằm chằm hắn ánh mắt như nước long lanh.

Hắn nhìn thấy tế nhuyễn tuyết, khinh mạn gió xuân, từ đây vô dụng nốt ruồi nước mắt, vĩnh cửu đánh dấu hạnh phúc Ung Thánh Hựu chòm sao.

Hắn nhìn thấy bọn hắn kết cục.

Hắn nhìn thấy happy ever after xác thực đều là gạt người.

Hắn nhìn thấy bọn hắn bắt đầu.

Nhưng, bọn hắn sẽ cố gắng, để lẫn nhau cũng vui vẻ.

Vớt:

Ta quá lâu không có viết hiện cõng, ta cũng không biết ta tại viết cái gì, thật xin lỗi chớ mắng.

Đây cũng là nằm viện thời điểm, nghe được tình yêu của ngươi bài hát này mà có ý tưởng viết.

Ngay lúc đó bản ghi nhớ cũng là sửa chữa thật lâu, nghĩ đến hôm nay chính dễ dàng viết xong, liền viết.

Có cái gì muốn nói liền nhắn lại đi, cám ơn các ngươi đến xem.


	317. Chapter 317

#ooc dự cảnh

# thông thiên sinh con mang thai cực độ cẩu huyết thao tác để ý chớ điểm

# theo bảo hôm nay hẳn là gửi công văn

# phần tiếp theo điểm chỗ này nhà có ỏn ẻn tinh

Cũng không biết là lần thứ mấy.

Khương Daniel cau mày, ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy trước mắt trong thang lầu bên trong cái kia đạo vụng về thân ảnh, cố hết sức giãy dụa thân eo, nhấc lên cực đại hộp giấy một góc, dùng sức hướng lên lôi kéo.

Ngón tay hay là mảnh khảnh, hiển nhiên làm không đến những này việc tốn thể lực, bóp lấy nhấn, làn da liền nhiễm lên nhàn nhạt thịt màu hồng. Tơ chất áo ngủ cổ áo qua rộng, đã lặng lẽ từ đầu vai trượt xuống, óng ánh mồ hôi từ dưới quai hàm nhỏ xuống đến trên cổ, hắn lại trống đi một chút tay đến đại lực lau qua.

Thời tiết quá nóng, Khương Daniel muốn lên lầu, đành phải nghiêng người chờ ở một bên, dư quang không thể tránh khỏi quét đến thân ảnh của hắn, rất cảm thấy khát nước khô nóng. Mỗi lần đụng phải vị này, đáy lòng của hắn một cỗ ngọn lửa vô danh, đều không thể ức chế, thiêu đốt bốc lên lấy hắn giằng co.

"Về sau, nhà các ngươi vị kia không có ở đây, liền đi gõ cửa của ta." Khương Daniel vừa sải bước năm tiết bậc thang không ngừng, chân dài một bước, liền chuyển đến mang thai phu trước mặt, đoạt lấy trên tay hắn cái rương, dễ dàng hướng trong nhà hắn lôi kéo.

Hắn chuyển tới đã có hơn tháng, mang thai hoàn toàn không che giấu được. Hình như là phụ thân nam nhân không thường trở về, đến cũng thường thường là đêm hôm khuya khoắt, vang động cũng không tính nhẹ. Mỗi tới một lần tựa hồ cũng muốn từ đây tận đủ vi phụ trách nhiệm, bao lớn bao nhỏ, vận chuyển không ít độn bên trên sinh hoạt nhu yếu phẩm.

Khương Daniel là dạ hành động vật, đồng hồ sinh học cùng bình thường cư dân điên đảo, ở nhà đợi mấy cái ban đêm, liền cũng thăm dò cửa đối diện tình huống. Cửa đối diện nhỏ phu phu ra ra vào vào hắn cũng không khó gặp được, hai vị đều mi thanh mục tú, Ôn ôn nhu nhu, hắn mặt lạnh lấy, bọn hắn cũng khuôn mặt tươi cười đón lấy cùng hắn lên tiếng chào hỏi.

Chỉ là hiếm thấy hai người có cái gì thuộc về tình lữ ở giữa tứ chi tiếp xúc, trừ bên trên xuống thang lầu thời điểm, làm cha còn bọc hậu đưa tay đỡ vừa đỡ bên ngoài, mười ngón đan xen cùng cái trán ôm hôn cơ hồ chính là không có sự tình.

Dần dà, Khương Daniel cũng không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, dù sao người ta có thể làm ra như thế đại nhất đối long phượng thai, đoán là cả vườn xuân sắc không cùng người hưởng nội tú nhà, không chừng đóng cửa lại đến như thế nào giày vò. Chỉ cần vang động không ảnh hưởng hắn bình thường ăn cơm đi ngủ, hắn cũng không có quyền can thiệp.

"Thật sự là làm phiền ngươi, không có ý tứ." Thời gian mang thai bên trong nam tử vịn bụng to ra, kiệt lực duy trì ngắn ngủi cân bằng, khó khăn mượn một điểm xương lưng, dựa vào nhà mình cánh cửa đứng thẳng, lại bởi vì vùi đầu quá lâu cảm thấy một điểm mê muội, vội vàng lên dây cót tinh thần, giơ tay lên cõng, dùng cái này đến hút khô thái dương tinh mịn mật mồ hôi.

Khương Daniel mới vừa vào cửa cởi xuống trên chân giày, chân trần giẫm lên sàn nhà, quay đầu dự định hỏi một chút hắn cái này rương để ở nơi đâu, lời nói còn không ra khỏi miệng, trong mắt ngược lại là chỉ có hắn thoáng ghen ghét quệt mồm môi, năm ngón tay lũng tại phần eo, thực vì thế sự chỗ mệt yếu ớt bộ dáng. Lớn mà óng ánh trong con ngươi tất cả đều là vô tội thuần lương, mu bàn tay mồ hôi đều dính cao hơn đứng thẳng tại vải vóc phía dưới phần bụng, tròn căng trên bụng mở ra cái ẩm ướt hồ hồ thủ ấn.

Khương Daniel ngốc một lát, lại muốn mở miệng, hắn lại cúi đầu xuống câu được câu không vuốt bụng, y y nha nha hừ lên cá mập Ngư gia tộc đồng dao. Áo ngủ cổ áo triệt để trượt đi sang một bên, nửa bên phải vai cái cổ xương quai xanh bóng loáng tinh tế, đường cong thon gầy ưu mỹ, là trong ngày mùa hè ít có giải nóng quang cảnh.

Bên trong phòng khách hơi lạnh mở còn đủ, gào thét phun ra nuốt vào thề phải che làm Khương Daniel bằng bông áo thun trên sống lưng mồ hôi, phòng ngoài lối đi nhỏ mà đến, gẩy gẩy trong lúc mang thai khả nhân nhi một mạch chải đến phía sau tóc đen, nguyên bản lũng tại đồng loạt mấy túm tán lạc xuống, làm cho Khương Daniel nhìn không thấy nét mặt của hắn. Hắn trên miệng ngâm nga điệu cũng dừng lại, chính hát đến cá mập ba ba một câu kia.

"Liền phóng tới phòng khách nơi hẻo lánh bên trong liền tốt, chúng ta sẽ chậm rãi hủy đi." Mấy tầng phía dưới chuyển phát nhanh công nhân lúc này cũng bò lên, người cũng giằng co tại cửa ra vào, lời này không biết là hướng về phía Khương Daniel, vẫn là đối hắn đang nói.

"Sàn nhà ngài phải cẩn thận, đừng thổi mạnh cọ lấy, hôm qua vừa quét dọn qua. Ai, ngài thuận tiện hay không đổi đôi dép lê, giày bao cũng có." Mang thai phu lại bận rộn, sợ mình xem ra còn chưa đủ vô cùng đáng thương, dự định đưa thân vào cửa phòng, tại cửa trước tủ giày chỗ tìm một đôi giày hoặc là một đôi giày bao.

Khương Daniel chính là không thể gặp hắn xoay người.

Mang thai phu mặc dù không nói, nhưng hắn sẽ nhìn.

Thường ngày cạn cười lên, sẽ lộ ra nhọn tinh mịn một loạt răng nanh ngậm trong miệng, tổng giống như là tại khóa chặt môi dưới, quai hàm cũng theo đó nhanh chóng khô quắt xuống dưới, nhịn đau đồng dạng, khóe môi đều sung huyết trắng bệch, cũng không thấy lỏng.

Kia là hắn không quá quen thuộc, cố nén đắng chát cùng chua xót biểu lộ.

Hắn chỉ tại đối diện ở hàng xóm trên người một người gặp qua.

Hắn cũng không quan tâm luôn có thể nhìn thấy loại vẻ mặt này với hắn mà nói ý vị như thế nào, so sánh dưới, hắn càng để ý, có thể hay không giảm bớt lần này tình huống xuất hiện.

Hắn muốn nhìn hắn cười, tựa như lần thứ nhất thăng quan cửa đối diện, trong tay hắn bưng lấy mình nhưỡng rượu trái cây, cùng hắn chào hỏi lúc đồng dạng, mặc kệ ngày mùa hè như thế nào nóng bức dài dằng dặc, người này trong mắt cùng khóe miệng, là có gió xuân đang bay dạng.

"Ta tới đi, ngươi liền hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi." Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa lách mình quá khứ, ngăn cách có thai người bất luận cái gì hành động, loạn xạ tìm kiếm lấy tủ giày một ô cách.

"Bên trái, không đúng không đúng, lại bên trái, đúng đúng đúng, thứ ba cách, a, là từ dưới đi lên số thứ ba cách, vâng vâng vâng, chính là kia nơi hẻo lánh, cầm một đôi ra liền tốt." Có như vậy một nháy mắt, Khương Daniel lại thật có thân là nhà này nam chủ nhân, tại vì tỉ mỉ lại bắt bẻ người bên gối phục vụ ảo giác, hắn liền đứng cách hắn cách đó không xa, hắn mềm mà nhu khí âm thanh liền thiếp tại hắn bên tai.

"Tìm được, cám ơn ngươi." Khương Daniel đem chuyển phát nhanh viên trên tay thùng giấy con nhận lấy, mang tới phòng khách một góc, mới ý thức tới vừa nhìn qua trong tủ giày có chút trống trải, bốn mùa giày cũng chỉ bày đầy một nửa, còn lại đơn nguyên cách giống như toàn để đó không dùng.

Hắn đứng vững chờ đợi chuyển phát nhanh viên lại lần nữa chuyển đến cái rương, thuận tiện bày ra, mới không nhìn xem trong nhà bày biện. Đối diện không gian cùng Khương Daniel trong nhà nhất trí, chỉ là gian phòng phân bố phương hướng vừa vặn tương phản, hắn quen thuộc nhà mình trang trí, lập tức trái lại, cũng cảm thấy mới lạ.

Phòng khách trên mặt đất đã phủ kín trẻ nhỏ thích giẫm lên chơi đùa các loại bọt biển tấm, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong song song lấy thả có hai cái cái nôi, trên đỉnh đều treo tốt khác biệt động vật thùy sức, nam hài là Kim, quýt giao nhau sư tử con, nữ hài phấn nộn che phủ phía trên là tuyết trắng con mèo nhỏ. Hình tượng ấm áp dị thường.

Trên ghế sa lon nằm lấy một đầu tiểu nhân điều hoà không khí thảm, bịt mắt cũng còn qua loa ngược lại ở phía trên, so sánh lên trong phòng bố trí tỉ mỉ ngược lại là tùy ý rất nhiều, hẳn là chuyển phát nhanh tới cửa trước đó còn nằm qua, vải vóc nếp uốn phảng phất đều có trước cửa mang thai phu thân thể hình dáng.

Gối ôm chỉ có một cái, trên bàn trà Tương Khuông Lí ảnh chụp cũng chỉ có một trương, Khương Daniel đứng được xa, không cách nào nhìn kỹ, sơ lược híp mắt hơi đánh giá, cũng chắc chắn chính là người mang hai giáp vị này hàng xóm.

Ngũ quan tú mỹ, lông mày xương đến đuôi mắt, mũi đến cằm, rất được thượng thiên thiên vị tới. Mở ra thức phòng bếp, dùng để hong khô bi kịch giá kim loại bên trên, cũng chỉ có một cái bạc hà lục chén trà.

Chuyển phát nhanh viên tới tới lui lui mấy chuyến, cuối cùng đem cái này nhà hàng xóm mua tất cả mọi thứ đưa phải đầy đủ. Khương Daniel cũng cùng đi theo ra ngoài, đang muốn đi giày mang cửa, hàng xóm lại vội vã bưng lấy cái chén giấy đối diện ra, muốn lưu hắn xuống tới uống chén trà.

Nhà hàng xóm hành lang bên trong một kiểu đá cẩm thạch mặt đất, hắn bước chân vừa vội, trên chân dép lê đều kém chút bay ra ngoài nửa cái, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn lại suýt nữa liền muốn té ngã, cũng vội vàng đứng lên đến đưa tay muốn tiếp.

Ngón chân lớn của hắn lại lần nữa dán lên hơi lạnh mặt đất, ngay lúc sắp tiếp vào bốc hơi nóng chén trà, trên thân cất hai cái bánh bao lớn mang thai phu nhưng lại lắc người một cái mãnh đẩy ra bên tường nhà vệ sinh cửa nhỏ, tìm tòi đến trên tường chốt mở, két cạch một tiếng, xuyên thấu qua trên cửa pha lê chiết xạ ra sáng ngời, người lại không còn xuất hiện.

Dời sông lấp biển nôn khan âm thanh hòa với bồn cầu tự hoại sóng nước sóng âm đập chờ tại cửa ra vào Khương Daniel màng nhĩ, hắn chắp tay sau lưng đi qua đi lại đến mấy lần, ý thức được hắn cũng không phải là chờ tại cửa phòng sinh cha đứa bé, không cần thiết khẩn trương như vậy hề hề, mới run run rẩy rẩy hỏi một câu, "Ngươi còn tốt chứ? Có cần hay không đưa ngươi đi bệnh viện?"

Mới bị bỗng nhiên quẳng bên trên cửa nhỏ lại két một tiếng mở đầu khe nhỏ ra, vàng ấm ánh đèn cũng trút xuống, tựa như ấm áp mời. Khương Daniel rón rén giữ cửa nửa mở, trước tiên tham tiến vào, thân ảnh nho nhỏ lập tức đập vào mi mắt, khó chịu co lại thành một đoàn, lưng căng thẳng, tại cùng thời gian mang thai triệu chứng làm đấu tranh.

Khương Daniel chân tay luống cuống.

Say rượu uống rượu cảm giác hắn hiểu rất rõ, xông điểm giải rượu thuốc, lại không tốt mê man mấy ngày mấy đêm, tỉnh lại rót chút canh nước canh nước lại toàn nôn tới địa tâm liền vạn sự đại cát.

Cái này nôn nghén nên để người như thế nào cho phải?

Huống chi tại nhỏ hàng xóm trong bụng quấy phá hai vị ca ca muội muội căn bản là cùng hắn không có chút quan hệ nào, hắn xuất liên tục nói đi hống chỗ trống đều không có, càng không được xách thay mang thai phu quyết định.

Liền tại hắn còn đang xoắn xuýt là lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra lục soát một chút triệu chứng, hay là gọi điện thoại cho bên cạnh hắn duy nhất có qua sản xuất kinh nghiệm thân nhân —— mẹ của hắn hỏi thăm thiên phương lúc, trên mặt đất ngồi xổm vị này ho đến càng thêm lợi hại, tựa như toàn bộ tâm can tỳ phổi thận đều là phiền lòng bao phục, không được đầy đủ đổ ra, không thể bỏ qua.

Hắn ngồi xổm phải càng thấp, đầu liền chôn phải càng hạ, cái đuôi xương đều muốn tiếp xúc mặt đất, Khương Daniel không xỏ giày, biết hơi nước dần sâu, trên mặt đất lạnh cực kì, đành phải cũng cúi người xuống tới, giữ được hắn lung lay sắp đổ bả vai, không để hắn tuỳ tiện rơi xuống tại trong ao.

Là bụng gãy quá lâu khí huyết không thuận, vẫn là thật nhả đầu váng mắt hoa, Khương Daniel cũng nói không chính xác, tóm lại nhỏ hàng xóm lung la lung lay ở giữa lại giãy dụa lấy muốn đứng thẳng lên, là thật. Hắn không còn biện pháp nào, lưu lại một cái tay nhẹ nhàng chụp lấy hắn cánh tay, sợ hắn lại có cái gì sơ xuất.

Không có trừ ngược lại tốt, khẽ chụp lại trừ xảy ra ngoài ý muốn.

Trong lúc mang thai người khởi thân tức mắt nổi đom đóm, chóng mặt hướng sau ngược lại, gót chân băng lạnh buốt lương địa dán lên Khương Daniel lập tại cách đó không xa bàn chân, miệng bên trong hàm hàm hồ hồ hô hào gạo an nghĩ xê dịch vị trí, hay là bất thiên bất ỷ rơi xuống tiến Khương Daniel trong ngực.

Như lại trở tay khẽ chụp, mạnh mẽ liền ôm.

Phía sau mở ra hồ điệp xương, không có bởi vì có thai mà mượt mà mấy phần, vẫn như cũ đá lởm chởm, chính chính chống đỡ tại Khương Daniel nóng mà ấm áp ngực, bỏng cùng làn da, băng phải tỉnh gân cốt người ta cũng giống như mềm mại không ít, cảm giác giống như đã từng quen biết, lại không biết đến chỗ. Trên lưng thịt mềm cũng là băng băng lành lạnh, cả một nửa thân, đành phải trên mông còn có chút Q đạn phẳng phiu dư thịt.

Phòng vệ sinh không lớn, hai người không chuyển biến tốt thân.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến đợi đến an toàn một điểm cổng, ngực cái thân thể này trung thực, đứng vững lại thả cũng tốt, nghĩ khống lấy hắn chuyển cái thân, trở tay rơi lên trên đi chỉ huy hắn vụng về động tác.

Hắn khổng lồ mà suy nhược thân thể nội bộ bỗng nhiên truyền đến một âm thanh không lớn không nhỏ chấn động.

Chấn nguyên liền tại Khương Daniel ép tại trên bụng dưới bàn tay dao động.

Hắn chần chờ một chút thật giả, còn không tới kịp rút mở bàn tay, lại là một tiếng đến từ ổ bụng rất nhỏ rung động.

Sau đó là nhỏ hàng xóm như thế dài nhỏ, như thế sáng trong tay vỗ bên trên hắn, bàn tay so hắn ít hơn một tấc, vân da tinh tế rất nhiều.

Không biết có phải hay không long phượng thai nguyên nhân, bình thường thai động đều so một thai muốn tấp nập được nhiều. Nhỏ hàng xóm tay ép tại hắn trên lòng bàn tay, theo từng đợt sinh mệnh rung động dần dần ấm lại.

Bọn nhỏ mỗi động một cái, hắn khe mông cũng hướng về sau gảy nhẹ một lần, thân thể cũng mềm thành một cúc doanh doanh mật ong nước, đơn độc chống đỡ lấy Khương Daniel trên thân lửa nóng.

Khương Daniel chỉ cần trầm thấp lệch gật đầu một cái, liền có thể hôn lên hắn bởi vì kích động cùng ngượng ngùng mà phấn phải phiếm hồng vành tai. Hắn ở trong lòng làm động tác này làm trăm ngàn lần, ngay cả gặm nuốt cùng nuốt ngậm ngọt lịm nước bọt cũng muốn đủ lâu.

Nhưng hắn cuối cùng cũng chỉ là run run run run hầu kết, hết sức đem hắn không đúng lúc làm trái Dra suy nghĩ, xua tan sạch sẽ.

Trong lúc mang thai người tại hắn trầm tư thời điểm, nhìn về phía chiếu ra bọn hắn ôm nhau phòng tắm tấm gương.

Bàn tay của hắn hợp tại mang thai của hắn phía trên, cánh tay một mực đem hắn nhốt chặt, đầu vai dựa vào đầu vai. Chính hắn sau đầu hơi lâu một chút chưa cắt phát cùng hắn trên trán toái phát tương liên, hắn nhiệt độ cực nóng không có thể trốn tránh, nhịp tim của chính hắn kỳ thật đã sớm bán tâm sự của hắn, gót chân của hắn ma sát ngón chân của hắn, nếu như hắn có thể lại tới gần một chút, lại hôn đi xuống, hắn cũng liền cái gì, đều không giả bộ được nha.

Bọn hắn xem ra, thật xứng a.

Khương Daniel buông tay ra, kéo nhỏ hàng xóm ống tay áo.

Hắn cũng như chạy trốn quay đầu, nâng lên ống tay áo che mặt, chỉ lưu một đôi mắt lộ tại bên ngoài, nói tiếp thật có lỗi, để ngươi chê cười, bình thường bọn nhỏ cũng không thường dạng này, ta có chút vui vẻ đến quên hình.

Khương Daniel cũng cảm thấy trong ngực vắng vẻ, lập tức giống như ít đi rất nhiều bổ sung vật, trong lòng cũng có loại tỏa ra cảm giác trống rỗng. Nhưng dù nói thế nào, đây cũng là đừng chuyện của người ta, hắn cũng mặt mang vẻ áy náy khoát khoát tay, ra hiệu hàng xóm không cần để ý, ba chân bốn cẳng lui về mặc giày, chạy trối chết.

Sau đó, cũng không biết là lẫn nhau đều cố ý tránh ngại, hay là thật có trùng hợp như vậy, cho dù Khương Daniel mới tăng một cái thỉnh thoảng liền đi trong khu cư xá đi tản bộ thói quen, hắn cùng sát vách hàng xóm, lại một lần cũng không có gặp được qua.

Bất quá mặc kệ là trong trò chơi mang lên trang bị, hay là cho nướng xong cơm cuộn rong biển xoát bên trên dầu, Khương Daniel tựa hồ luôn có thể từ giữa ngón tay cảm nhận được một tia cực kỳ bé nhỏ rung động.

Không cần bằng vào ngoại lực, cũng không cần cẩn thận đi trong trí nhớ tìm kiếm, hắn cầm chén bát bàn tay tựa như buộc lên một cây vô hình dây đỏ, đem hắn cùng hai cái hoàn toàn xa lạ sinh mệnh chặt chẽ tương liên.

Đây là trốn cũng trốn không thoát, cơ bắp ký ức.

Có lẽ, hắn có thể tại hắn cùng nàng xuất sinh về sau, ngẫu nhiên dòm thấy chúng nó song song nằm tại hài nhi trong xe ra ngoài phơi nắng, đằng sau đi theo sắc mặt khôi phục hồng nhuận, mỉm cười cùng hắn chào hỏi nhỏ hàng xóm sao?

Hắn vì sao chờ mong, lại vì sao nghĩ đến cái kia trong tấm hình tâm liền nhảy cẫng không thôi?

Khương Daniel cũng không có được đáp án.

Đến gõ cửa hắn chuyển phát nhanh viên tiểu ca, cũng không phải đáp án.

Bất quá, trên tay hắn cái kia nho nhỏ, viết thời gian mang thai phụ ăn bao khỏa, có thể là chỉ hướng đáp án chìa khoá, cũng khó nói.

Hiển nhiên, đồ vật là lấp sai địa chỉ. Thu kiện người kia cột viết ba chữ, Khương Daniel đem bao khỏa ôm trên tay, vô hạn tới gần trước mắt, tỉ mỉ nhìn ba lần, mới dám mang theo một tia vững tin niệm xuất ra thanh âm.

Khoang miệng đầu tiên là vòng thành hình tròn, phun ra một cái phát âm cũng tròn căng Ung chữ, cực giống hắn sờ qua, bụng của hắn. Tiếp lấy đầu lưỡi chống đỡ đến bên trên răng, giảo hoạt nhanh nhẹn lại nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, là ở giữa Thánh chữ, là hắn biết nói chuyện ánh mắt. Sau cùng Hựu chữ lên tiếng, gió cũng lướt qua khóe môi, yết hầu đẩy hơi, nhìn thấy hắn liền đứng tại ngọt ngào dâu tây bánh gatô trước, thổi tắt trước mắt hài tử trăng tròn chúc mừng ngọn nến.

Hiện tại hắn ở trong lòng không còn cần muốn cùng hắn lấy sát vách hoặc là hàng xóm tương xứng, hắn có được tên của hắn, đồng thời đem vô số lần dưới đáy lòng kêu gọi cái tên này, trở thành hắn mới nhất, cũng khát vọng nhất giữ lại bí mật.

Khương Daniel ôm đưa sai lầm phát chuyển nhanh, gõ vang hắn hồi lâu chưa tiến cửa phòng. Gần nhất hình như là cha đứa bé vị kia cũng tươi thấy bóng dáng, nói tuyệt không hiếu kì là giả, nhưng hắn không muốn đem loại tâm tình này biểu lộ vì quan tâm. Như thế quá làm cho người gánh vác.

Buổi chiều ba bốn điểm quang cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu chính ở phòng khách trên TV nhìn xem mạng lưới video, bên cạnh khay trà thả đệm dựa, phía trên bày biện bát đũa. Hắn vô luận như thế nào cũng phải để Khương Daniel tiến đến uống chén lần trước không có thể uống thành trà lại đi, Khương Daniel không lay chuyển được hắn, trong lòng là đắc ý, trên mặt chỉ yên lặng đổi giày, hướng phía bên trong đi.

LCD bên trên tạm dừng đến ăn truyền bá truyền bá chủ ăn như gió cuốn giải quyết hết một bàn gia vị gà rán, trong tay còn bày một bàn nguyên vị không nhúc nhích, Ung Thánh Hựu trong chén lại là thuần một sắc khỏe mạnh thực phẩm, quét mắt một vòng quá khứ, cơ bản không có qua dầu nhiều muối vết tích.

Khương Daniel thổi miệng vừa ngâm nở hồng trà, dư quang trộm quăng tới hạ quét mắt tại trong phòng bếp bận tíu tít Ung Thánh Hựu. Từ phía sau nhìn, thân eo không gặp thô, nhưng bụng quả thực càng lớn, trước sau trằn trọc thái dương đều dính vào một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, trên mặt thịt cũng không gặp tút tút một điểm, làn da lại sứ bên trên một chiếc tử ánh sáng, nên chân không bước ra khỏi nhà biến nhiều nguyên nhân, trắng nõn cũng rất. Buổi chiều trong phòng không có mở ra đèn, màn cửa cũng che nắng, hắn chỉ là đứng tại tủ bát về sau, bên cạnh ngửa mặt lên, đều để Khương Daniel cảm giác hoà thuận vui vẻ phát sáng.

Kỳ thật muốn hỏi, vấn đề đương nhiên là nhiều không kể xiết.

Tỉ như vì cái gì ăn nhạt nhẽo thời gian mang thai đồ ăn, lại nhìn xem kình cay ăn truyền bá; tỉ như gần nhất cùng ngươi cùng ở vị tiên sinh kia giống như rất ít tới qua, có phải là có cái gì biến động; còn có điển hình hài tử mấy tháng, cảm giác như thế nào...

Đây đều là Khương Daniel đại não có thể một giây cấu Kiện một cái câu hỏi.

Nhưng người này a, đến cùng không chỉ dựa vào lấy lý trí còn sống.

Trong lòng của hắn trang cái tên này, liền không muốn lại đối với danh tự này làm càng nhiều phá hư, ý đồ càng nhiều nếm thử.

Hiện ở tình trạng, chỉ thích hợp để cái tên này, chỉ làm một danh tự tồn tại ở đáy lòng hắn.

Thiện lương mà lễ phép hàng xóm Khương Daniel uống xong nửa chén trà, mở miệng ngăn cản Ung Thánh Hựu lục tung sô cô la bánh bích quy, đậu phộng có nhân bánh bích quy cùng thái phi đường bàn ghép hành động, mượn cớ có việc cáo biệt, khép lại gia môn của hắn.

Khương Daniel ngủ đến sáng sớm, vừa nằm xuống ba giờ không tới, liền bị chuông điện thoại di động không kiên nhẫn đánh thức.

Nhận đối phương ngược lại là hòa hòa khí khí làm ơn hắn hỗ trợ, hắn trong lúc mơ mơ màng màng một lời đáp ứng, lại đem đầu dính về gối đầu mười năm phút tả hữu, tiếp theo mãnh chụp đùi giật mình tỉnh lại.

Nhìn chăm chú nhìn kỹ mấy lần, xác định gọi điện thoại tới, là nhà hàng xóm có thể là phụ thân vị tiên sinh kia không sai, hắn mới ý thức tới tình thế tính nghiêm trọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là sinh bệnh, chạng vạng tối đến đêm khuya đều liên lạc không được người.

Cha đứa bé người hiềm nghi ban sơ dọn nhà lúc vì ngày sau thuận tiện lưu lại cái Khương Daniel số điện thoại di động, theo hắn nói hắn tại đi công tác, đồng thời cần có mặt không cách nào bứt ra rời đi hội nghị trọng yếu, chỉ có thể làm ơn Khương Daniel đi gõ cửa nhìn xem, cần, mời kịp thời mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi chữa bệnh.

Khương Daniel đem tiền bao cùng chìa khóa xe nhét vào vệ túi áo, gấp đến độ quần ngủ cũng lười đổi, dùng nước lạnh lau mặt, liền đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhà cửa nhà, mãnh nện lấy đại môn. Cánh cửa tại hắn vội vàng chưởng phong tác dụng dưới hô hô rung động, hắn vỗ vỗ, liền có vô tận dũng khí, lần đầu tiên, chính miệng hô lên Ung Thánh Hựu đại danh tới.

Hắn mỗi hô một lần trong lòng đều muốn yên lặng thêm vào một câu bằng vào ta mở đầu lấy ngươi kết thúc câu.

Ta yêu ngươi? Ta cần ngươi? Ta phát hiện ta có chút thích ngươi?

Ta nguyện ý chiếu cố vấn ngươi? Ta nghĩ đùa ngươi vui vẻ? Ta nghĩ ngươi?

Có lẽ là bản danh tương đối làm cho người tai mắt, lại có lẽ là hắn thật đem ý nghĩ trong lòng la lên, Khương Daniel lại chụp một lần cửa, phía sau cửa liền đứng môi màu tóc bạch, ánh mắt ướt sũng, mái tóc màu đen cũng toàn ướt đẫm, hai má cõng bên trên hai đóa mất tự nhiên hồng vân Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn đứng cũng rất khó đứng thẳng, đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ nói chuyện cũng rất phí sức.

Khương Daniel trong đầu phút chốc hiện lên vị kia không ở tại chỗ tiên sinh đứng tại phía sau hắn vịn hắn đi, cũng không nắm tay của hắn tràng cảnh.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến hắn lần thứ nhất đem đầu dựa vào tại bộ ngực hắn bên trên, lại chậm rãi hướng về thân thể hắn ngã xuống.

Hắn là đáng giá ôm cùng cẩn thận che chở a, hắn kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu thiêu đến nóng hổi thân thể.

Dù là liền đêm nay, ta cũng muốn đem những vật này cho hết hắn.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tình trạng cơ thể đặc thù, hắn chỉ có thể ôm công chúa một tiết một tiết đi xuống thang lầu, buổi sáng trời còn tại mịt mờ sáng lên, Khương Daniel xuống lầu nhất định phải cẩn thận, đi một đoạn cũng phải cúi đầu nhìn một đoạn đường.

Vừa hạ ba bốn tiết, hắn thuận thế nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có chút ý thức ngượng ngùng thần sắc, đem mặt đừng tại hắn vệ ống tay áo miệng. Chờ lại tầng tiếp theo, hắn liền đã quen thuộc hắn ôm cùng bước đi, hợp lấy mí mắt, nặng nề mê man đi.

Khương Daniel vô cùng lo lắng treo cái khám gấp, lại gắng sức đuổi theo mới ngồi xổm cái giường ngủ, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thu xếp tốt, lượng nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng da thử những này cơ bản kiểm tra cũng làm qua. Bác sĩ nói là tham lạnh lại người yếu, lập tức không có kháng trụ liền cao bốc cháy. Bởi vì mang thai rất nhiều giảm nhiệt thuốc chích cũng không thể đánh, chỉ mở hai bình chậm hiệu, để Khương Daniel bồi tiếp đánh xong.

Khương Daniel lại không thể mở miệng giải thích hắn căn bản cũng không phải là cha đứa bé, đành phải cắm đầu đối bác sĩ chỉ trích xin lỗi, cái gì mang thai dinh dưỡng không đúng chỗ a, sinh phu không thể mệt mỏi a, cảm mạo cảm mạo đều là người nhà chiếu cố không chu toàn a, hắn cũng đi theo thẳng gật đầu cuồng cúi đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là rất tốt, ngủ được nồng, khóe miệng đều là giương lên lấy, xem ra hạnh phúc cực.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm y tá đem thứ nhất bình một chút nối liền, hắn cũng không thấy tỉnh, lông mày giãn ra, ý cười liên tục, trêu đến trong lòng của hắn cũng đi theo động dung.

Mới muốn đánh chút nước nóng hoặc là mua chút cháo nóng tới dự sẵn, lại trinh sát đến tay trái của hắn không biết lúc nào lấy ra chăn mền sừng, Khương Daniel cầm chỉ gật đầu một cái, thật lạnh, lặng lẽ mở ra chăn mền sừng đang muốn nhét vào đâu, bên miệng hắn liền bắt đầu ùng ục ục mà bốc lên lấy mê sảng.

Khương Daniel đem hắn cái này lạnh buốt tay giao ác tại lòng bàn tay, vào chỗ xoay người xuống dưới nghe hắn tại nói thầm thứ gì.

Chuyện hoang đường hay là cháy khét bôi không được biết, tóm lại lão đang lặp lại cha cái gì, cha cái gì, nghe được Khương Daniel trong lòng cũng run rẩy.

Hắn không tự giác cũng đem bên miệng treo nhỏ giọng nói ra, "Các ngươi cha thật là cái người xấu, đều như vậy còn không qua đây bồi tiếp các ngươi, cũng thật sự là đáng thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong giấc ngủ sốt cao không lùi, cũng tiếp lên hắn gốc rạ tới.

"Bảo Bảo a, thật xin lỗi, là cha không tốt, cha không thể cho các ngươi tìm tới ba ba, cha tìm một cái nam nhân xấu. . ." Khương Daniel càng nghe khí càng không đánh một chỗ đến, Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt nhỏ thiêu đến trắng bệch lúc thì đỏ một trận, quái làm cho đau lòng người.

"Đúng thế, các ngươi cha, không đúng, là ba của các ngươi, thật sự là không có lương tâm, thối móng heo, một điểm không hiểu được trân quý, ngủ liền không nhận người." Hắn không phải là không có ảo tưởng qua, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu là độc thân, hoặc là không có hài tử, bọn hắn sẽ phát sinh cái gì, cho nên đây hết thảy đều chỉ có thể trách cái kia đêm hôm khuya khoắt còn gọi điện thoại cho mình cái này vốn là lòng mang ý đồ xấu hàng xóm nam nhân, thật là khiến người giận sôi, khiến người chán ghét.

"Ta nghĩ a, ta hẳn là Halloween thời điểm liền có các ngươi, lúc kia, ba của các ngươi cùng cha thật tốt đăng đối tốt đăng đối, hai cái kẻ không quen biết, thế mà đóng vai thành trong phim ảnh tình lữ ài, các ngươi có thể hay không quái cha không có hảo hảo tuyển người, như thế vội vàng. . ." Khương Daniel nghe xong hô hấp trì trệ, nhấc lên chăn mền xem thật kỹ nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cổ một bên phải chăng có nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện hoang đường, vẫn còn tiếp tục.

"Các ngươi ra về sau muốn hay không nhìn cái kia phim? Các ngươi ba ba giả trang kia cái nhân vật nhưng soái, là Clyde a, ta cũng không tính nhìn sai rồi kỳ thật. . ."

Nếu như hắn còn sót lại ký ức không có lầm, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong mơ giảng là thật tâm lời nói, nếu như đi năm Halloween ban đêm hắn xác thực uống nhiều đến nhỏ nhặt, kia hai đứa bé này cái gọi là ba ba cũng không phải là hắn coi là vị nhân huynh kia, mà là, mà là.

Mà là căn bản chính là hắn nha.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ cùng một vị gầy cao cao gầy, trên cổ có một nốt ruồi nhỏ, kỹ thuật hôn siêu cay tóc vàng Bonnie trong lúc hỗn loạn quẳng vào quán rượu giường chiếu, lại bởi vì uống quá nhiều, buổi sáng sau khi tỉnh lại chuyện thứ nhất chính là kéo quần lên đi đơn sơ lữ điếm cửa sau khom người nôn đến trời bất tỉnh tối.

Mặc dù hắn mũ dạ, áo sơmi, còn có cà vạt, giả tay súng cái gì, còn toàn trong phòng, hắn cũng rất muốn cùng đêm trước đêm đẹp bạn lữ nối lại tiền duyên, nhưng lời này liền muốn cùng coi hắn là thành lưu manh ném ra lữ ngoài cửa tiệm thét lên nữ công nhân vệ sinh nói.

Về phần mặt nha, Khương Daniel nghiêm túc tường tận xem xét hai phút Ung Thánh Hựu trắng bệch trắng bệch khuôn mặt nhỏ.

Hắn nghĩ hắn nhất định sẽ trang điểm dịch dung thuật. Không lại chính là tóc giả quá phận hại người.

Trách không được ôm hắn cảm giác luôn luôn để hắn quen thuộc, trông thấy hắn chịu khổ hắn tổng tâm phiền ý loạn, còn có hai cái vật nhỏ cũng đều khiến hắn nóng ruột nóng gan.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại đứt quãng nói mê, vụn vặt lẻ tẻ đối thoại tổng cùng ba ba cùng cha có quan hệ.

Khương Daniel môn tự vấn lòng, hắn đến cùng phải hay không cái tốt bạn trên giường đâu?

Hắn là, hắn một phát ở giữa còn bên trong hai cái.

Hắn đến cùng phải hay không cái tốt ba ba đâu?

Hắn bây giờ không phải là, nhưng hắn có lòng tin sẽ đúng thế.

Từ giờ trở đi mỗi cái sáng sớm, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý, hắn biết chun chút, một chút xíu biến thành một cái gương tốt cũng khó nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại về sau, thân thể đã tốt hơn hơn nửa, tinh thần cũng trở về không ít, đơn độc phát hiện Khương Daniel cũng không ở bên người.

"Ô ô ô, Bảo Bảo nha, các ngươi ba ba nghe nói chân tướng về sau, không nghĩ chịu trách nhiệm, chạy." Nói là chuyện hoang đường cũng được, nói là thật tâm lời nói cũng được, hắn bất quá là cảm thấy, có lẽ nói ra miệng, bọn hắn thật có thể thử một lần.

"Nói cái gì đó, ta ở đây này. Nhi tử ta cũng phải, nữ hài ta cũng phải." Khương Daniel tay xách mua được sớm cơm cùng y tá tặng cho Ung Thánh Hựu đổi liên thể quần áo bệnh nhân.

Khương Daniel nói nói, lại ngồi xuống, cách thật dày chăn mền vang dội bẹp một ngụm Ung Thánh Hựu cái bụng.

"Ngươi muốn ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đỏ cả vành mắt, quá khứ mấy tháng ủy khuất cùng chua xót lại lật xông lên đầu, hắn không muốn trở thành Khương Daniel trong sinh hoạt phiền phức, cũng không nghĩ làm bao phục bị ai đá tới đá vào.

"Câu nói này ta đến hỏi ngươi mới đúng. Ngươi muốn ta sao? Một cái vắng mặt rất lâu rất lâu, cái gì cũng không biết, cũng không hiểu phải trân quý ngươi, đần độn lớn nát người." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn nhanh khóc, liền đứng dậy ôm hắn, giống như quá khứ, cũng một như tưởng tượng bên trong thử qua vô số lần đồng dạng.

"Ngươi muốn ta sao?" Đầu ngón tay của hắn không có vào Ung Thánh Hựu đuôi tóc có chút thắt nút cái ót, nhẹ nhàng trấn an tâm tình của hắn.

"Ta sẽ làm cái người tình tốt, cũng sẽ làm hảo trượng phu, cũng sẽ làm tốt ba ba." Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt còn không có rơi mấy giọt, trước cười lên, bàn tay đến hắn nách dưới đáy, cào phải Khương Daniel lạc lạc ngây người.

"Ta không muốn nhiều như vậy, ngươi tại liền tốt." Khương Daniel càng đại lực hơn ôm lấy hắn, đáp lại hắn khao khát.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nghĩ điên cuồng vừa về đến, không nghĩ tới trong hội thưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nghĩ dời xa khả năng có đàn ông phụ lòng quảng trường tới, không nghĩ tới người ta liền ở tại cửa đối diện.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nghĩ độc lập đem hài tử nuôi lớn tới, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel tả hữu băn khoăn, còn không chịu tới gần, quấy đến hắn mỗi thời mỗi khắc gà chó không yên.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là muốn cho Khương Daniel giúp hắn thay cái quần áo bệnh nhân tới, không nghĩ tới đều mười phút hắn nửa người trên hay là quần áo lộn xộn, bởi vì mang thai mà có chút nở lớn ngực không có nằm sấp thân sinh hài tử, ngược lại là nằm sấp một cái đổ thừa không đi trưởng thành nam tính.

"Ai ai ai, không thích hợp thiếu nhi, không thích hợp thiếu nhi." Khương Daniel gặm cắn hắn cường độ đại khái là muốn đem hắn điểm ấy đáng thương nước hút khô, cũng mặc kệ trong bụng còn có hai vị khỏe mạnh trưởng thành, Ung Thánh Hựu bóp bóp Khương Daniel cánh tay.

Khương Daniel đem bên ngoài bao cởi ra cẩn thận che Ung Thánh Hựu hở ra phần bụng, "Ca ca muội muội đều không cần nhìn, ba ba tại yêu cha."

"Nếu như giống nữ nhi ngươi làm sao bây giờ a?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong thanh âm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, bị Khương Daniel làm cho thở gấp liên tục, lúc này cũng không biết là ngại ánh mắt hắn quá nhỏ vẫn là ngại miệng hắn quá ngọt.

"Nhi tử mới phải giống ta, về sau tìm một cái cùng cha đồng dạng, sinh long phượng thai." Khương Daniel đem đang đắp bên ngoài bao nhấc lên, đối Ung Thánh Hựu bụng thổi nước.

"A a a, đau nhức a, đau a, các ngươi cha thật là lòng dạ độc ác." Khương Daniel kẹp Ung Thánh Hựu ném qua đến gối đầu, đau nhức cũng vui vẻ.

"Ta còn có một vấn đề." Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại trên giường bệnh, lười biếng ăn Khương Daniel chẻ thành khối nhỏ quả táo.

"Ngươi nói a." Ung Thánh Hựu đem cuối cùng một khối thưởng cho bận rộn đến trưa Khương Daniel, bên cạnh để hắn hỏi bên cạnh tạm thời ngăn chặn miệng của hắn.

"Ngươi tại sao phải vừa nhìn ăn truyền bá vừa ăn cơm a?" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu lại muốn dùng tấm phẳng nhìn ăn truyền bá, Khương Daniel nhao nhao có phóng xạ, không cho phép, hắn nhếch miệng, không còn giãy dụa.

"Một người ăn cơm không có muốn ăn. Thời gian mang thai ăn đồ vật cũng không dễ ăn." Đoán hắn cũng là tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, Khương Daniel lại cười lên, con mắt nhăn thành một đường.

"Ngươi về sau ăn một miếng, ta hôn ngươi một ngụm có được hay không?" Khương Daniel chỉ cắn rơi nửa khối quả táo, còn có nửa khối thẻ tại cây tăm bên trên.

"Đừng á! Ngây thơ chết!" Ung Thánh Hựu ăn hạ tối hậu một ngụm, hết sức xoay qua cổ, phòng ngừa đến từ hài tử ba ba hôn.

Vớt:

Bản này đến từ ta đối thời gian mang thai osw chấp niệm, lại bởi vì đối abo không cái gì năng lực chưởng khống, cho nên trực tiếp từ bỏ.

【 tựa hồ nhìn thấy bình luận khu nhục mạ âm thanh

Kỳ thật bản này lúc đầu nghĩ đến lưu lại, cũng không biết về sau không viết ra được đồ vật đến sẽ hối hận hay không, nhưng vui vẻ đều là hôm nay, không người nào có thể tước đoạt.

Có phải là rất cẩu huyết a ha ha ha ha ha!

Phía trước có ám chỉ, nhưng thật ra là độc thân sinh con tới, liền tất cả chi tiết đều ám chỉosw một người ở sự thật này.

【 liền ngay cả cá mập đồng dao đều ám chỉ ba ba chính là kd đắc ý

Cá nhân ta cảm thấy hẳn là nhìn đoạn thứ nhất liền có thể đoán được hài tử là Tiểu Khương (? ) đi, viết đến đằng sau phát hiện làm nền quá dài không tốt kết thúc công việc (buồn cười), cho nên còn rất đột nhiên liền nhận nhau cáp cáp cáp.

Phát cho lúc trước hai vị bằng hữu nhìn qua, có một vị nói rất thích viết osw danh tự kia một đoạn.

Do ta viết thời điểm, ngược lại là ẩn ẩn có cảm giác là hấp thu trước đó hoa thật lâu trước khi ngủ thời gian đến đọc, cũng nghiêm túc viết qua đọc sách bút ký cùng trích ra Lolita.

Không phải nội dung hoặc là kiểu câu cùng loại, chỉ là một loại cảm giác. (? )

Chính là "Tính mạng của ta chi quang, ta dục niệm chi hỏa." Kia một đoạn.

【 cho nên vẫn là muốn bao nhiêu tốn thời gian đọc sách đọc càng nhiều sách a

Cùng, ta thật ngủ không ngon liền không viết ra được đồ vật, gần nhất cắt dưa mỗi ngày đều cắt đến tâm lực lao lực quá độ, chỉ muốn mê man tại bàn phím trước. 【 đều là mượn cớ vớt chính là muốn ngủ thật muốn ngủ

Trượt trượt, muốn nói cái gì mời lưu cho ta nói đi ~~

『 Dan Ung 』 nhà có ỏn ẻn tinh

#ooc dự cảnh

# thông thiên sinh con mang thai cực độ cẩu huyết thao tác để ý chớ điểm

# là long phượng thai đến tiếp sau chưa có xem mời trước nhìn tình tiết có liên hệ

"Cung miệng mở còn chưa đủ, còn phải lại cung co lại một đoạn thời gian."

Phòng sinh trực ban y tá nhấc lên Ung Thánh Hựu đắp lên trên người bị bao cùng sinh phục vạt áo, nghiêng mắt đối sắc mặt tái nhợt, bờ môi cắn phải huyết hồng huyết hồng Khương Daniel nói.

"Nhưng ta người yêu hắn hắn hắn siêu sợ đau, đại khái còn bao lâu nữa a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhập viện trước đó đã cắt qua móng tay, nhưng mà bóp tại Khương Daniel trên lòng bàn tay đầu ngón tay vẫn như cũ truyền lại không nhỏ đau đớn. Hắn rõ ràng luôn luôn thích treo tại bên miệng, này sẽ đau đến một câu cũng gọi không ra, hẳn là thật gân mệt kiệt lực.

"Chúng ta cũng không có cách, mở điểm giảm đau đi, sinh phu cũng sẽ dễ chịu một điểm."

Khương Daniel lúc này đã không lo được nhiều như vậy, chính là để hắn hiện trường mở cổ tay lấy máu cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn chỉ sợ cũng con mắt cũng sẽ không nháy một chút.

"Khương. . . Daniel. . . , Khương. . . Daniel. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay bị Khương Daniel song tay nắm chặt, trong lòng bàn tay hắn mồ hôi lạnh cùng trong lòng bàn tay hắn thấm ướt nóng hổi mồ hôi giao chồng lên nhau, ngày bình thường thon gầy cái cằm cũng mắt thấy sưng vù, ngay cả khóe mắt cũng bị bệnh phù làn da chất lên, đẹp mắt dung mạo phảng phất rót nước.

Trên má đau ra vệt nước mắt cũng không kịp phủi, một nhóm chồng lên một nhóm, nước mắt còn đang không ngừng hạ lạc, mũi cùng đuôi mắt lại vô tội lại đỏ tươi, bên trên răng gắt gao đập tại trắng bệch miệng môi dưới bên trên, cái trán hơi nước một trận tràn qua một trận, con mắt đang đổ mưa, thái dương bốc hơi lấy khó chịu sương mù.

"Cám ơn ngươi, ta có thể, không quan hệ."

Râu ria xồm xoàm, cà vạt chuyển tới trên lưng, áo sơmi cổ áo nút thắt sớm băng rơi hai viên, ánh mắt vải bố lót trong đầy màu đỏ tơ máu, khóe mắt vô vọng một mực một mực hướng xuống cúi chuẩn long phượng thai ba ba, Khương Daniel, rốt cục sớm tại chính thức muốn sản xuất sinh phu Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, ôm trong ngực hắn âm ấm chăn mền cùng lành lạnh bàn tay, gào khóc, khống chế không nổi.

Hắn yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, đây là sự thực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng yêu hắn, đây cũng là thật.

Nhưng bọn hắn chưa hẳn như vậy yêu, mang thai trong lúc đó lẫn nhau.

Chờ hài tử xuất sinh về sau, liền càng khó nói hơn.

Khương Daniel có rất nhiều không nghĩ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có rất nhiều không lời nói, càng nhiều hơn chính là nước mắt, nước mắt cùng nước mắt.

Bọn hắn ngay cả yêu đương đều chỉ hoa một buổi tối, xác định quan hệ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu bụng đều tròn vo, hai cái tiểu gia hỏa đều ba tháng có thừa, kỳ thật thật chưa nói tới có thêm giải, rèn luyện càng là cần thời gian. Nhưng đôi này tiểu kinh hỉ cùng tiểu ác ma, không thể nghi ngờ không thể không gấp rút khiến cho bọn hắn tăng tốc tốc độ, không nghĩ đối mặt, cũng phải đối mặt, không muốn giải quyết, cũng phải giải quyết.

Bọn hắn chỉ có thể tại sinh dục quá trình bên trong, yêu đương, tại yêu đương quá trình bên trong, kinh doanh hôn nhân, học sẽ làm cha làm mẹ.

Yêu cũng khó, không yêu cũng khó.

Lúc mang thai đợi Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn để Khương Daniel bình tĩnh mà xem xét, xác thực có yêu không dậy bộ phận.

Lúc đầu nói xong là hai bên nhà khế ước thuê mướn cũng chưa tới kỳ, dứt khoát Ung Thánh Hựu thích ở bên nào, liền ở bên nào, mặc dù gian phòng bố cục là loại, nhưng trang trí phong cách bài trí loại hình, có khác biệt lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cảm thấy mình bên kia bố trí Bảo Bảo phòng đáng yêu lại an toàn, lập tức lại cảm thấy Khương Daniel bên kia đen nhánh tro bụi phòng ngủ thích hợp đi ngủ, rộng rãi lại không nhao nhao.

Khương Daniel là trong nhà làm việc, còn cố ý cho Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị một cái vô tuyến điện bộ đàm, hắn phải làm việc công hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ một người đợi thời điểm, bộ đàm liền tùy lúc chờ lệnh, dù là có một chút xíu gió thổi cỏ lay, hắn đều ngay lập tức sẽ vọt tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, thỏa mãn yêu cầu của hắn.

Hay là cuối mùa hè đầu mùa thu một cái bình thường không có gì lạ ban đêm, Khương Daniel vội vàng tại giúp Ung Thánh Hựu lắp ráp mới đưa vật đỡ, bởi vì hắn thỉnh thoảng sẽ tới đối diện đến ngủ, đồ vật không đủ thả.

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, quệt mồm, chỉ vào gian phòng trống trải một mặt tường, để hắn an cái giá đỡ đã có ba ngày, hắn cũng không dám đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nại cực hạn.

Mặc kiện sau lưng liền mình trần ra trận, âm lượng cực nhỏ đinh linh bang lang nhanh nửa giờ mới dựng tốt một nửa, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đã dỗ ngủ, hắn sợ đánh thức hắn, dù cho cách vài đạo tường cùng cánh cửa, vẫn là không dám mạo hiểm.

"Khương Daniel, tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu mang thai sơ kỳ qua đi, khẩu vị càng kém, thường thường muốn Khương Daniel lật qua lật lại hống a lừa gạt a uy a, mới ăn non nửa bát cơm, lại lo lắng dáng người hậu sản không tốt khôi phục, lại cảm thấy dinh dưỡng bữa ăn tẻ nhạt vô vị, người càng là không có khí lực gì, câu đều co lại thành ngắn nhất cầu làm ngữ khí, hơn một cái lời không có.

"Làm sao rồi, có phải là nơi nào không thoải mái? Điều hoà không khí quá thấp rồi? Ta giúp ngươi nâng cao điểm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng chưa nghĩ ra đến cùng tìm Khương Daniel chuyện gì, nhưng chính là cảm thấy tỉnh lại bên người không có một ai, không khí kiềm chế, phảng phất trên thế giới chỉ còn lại một mình hắn, trước người vẫn nâng cao cái cự đại bóng da, hắn tại hoang mạc, cũng tại Tuyết Vực, hắn cần dưỡng khí chuyển vận cùng ánh nắng tiếp tế chất dinh dưỡng.

"Ta không muốn ở chỗ này ngủ, ngươi thối quá."

Khương Daniel vừa thi công gian kia phòng khách điều hoà không khí một mực không đổi qua, có chút cũ cũ, sắp xếp quạt thanh âm rất ồn ào, bởi vì hắn sợ quấy rầy đến Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ ngơi, đành phải chấp nhận lấy nóng bức thời tiết, cũng là cho cái kia chỗ nào đều không quá dễ chịu, nhìn cái gì đều không quá thuận mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, cung cấp cái cớ.

Khương Daniel nghe vậy lập tức thành thành thật thật giơ cánh tay lên, dùng sức ngửi ngửi nách, sau đó cũng phối hợp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, làm ra sắp nôn mửa biểu lộ.

Mặc dù trong lòng nghĩ của hắn hoàn toàn là một phen khác phong cảnh.

"Một, ta làm xong đương nhiên sẽ tắm rửa, ta mới không thối đâu! Hai, ngươi ban đêm đi ngủ đều không cho ta sờ ngươi, chỉ làm cho ta tại 1m75 ghế sô pha trên giường gãy lấy ta một mét tám to con ngủ cùng, ta chính là thật rất thúi, ngươi cũng ngửi không thấy a."

Thế là, khẽ mỉm cười chuẩn ba ba Khương Daniel, cao su gấu kẹo mềm bất khuất, dũng cảm kiên cường Khương mỗ người, phủ thêm một kiện không biết là Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là chính hắn Hawaii gió áo sơmi hoa, yên lặng đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ngửa giường một bên, đưa tay định đem hắn chặn ngang ôm.

"Đi thôi, chúng ta đi đối diện ngủ."

Khương Daniel hữu thiện ý đồ dùng cánh tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang ở, thần sắc thành kính giống chờ đợi ném cho ăn màu trắng sữa Samoyed a đa tình nhìn chăm chú lên chủ nhân.

"Ta không muốn ngươi ôm, ta muốn ngươi cõng."

Ung Thánh Hựu căm ghét chăm chú nhăn lại chóp mũi, ra hiệu Khương Daniel trên người mùi mồ hôi còn chưa đủ dễ ngửi, không muốn đem vùi đầu tại trước ngực hắn.

"Bảo bối, nghe lời, ngươi mang hai cái tiểu bảo bối chút đấy, ta không có cách nào cõng ngươi, sợ đè ép, ôm là đồng dạng, có được hay không?"

Giờ này khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng phát Thiêu Đương muộn dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn lại ngại ngùng, xấu hổ lại đỏ mặt nằm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, tham lam thu lấy lấy trên người hắn mùi Ung Thánh Hựu, tuyệt đối tuyệt đối không phải một người.

Khương Daniel bên cạnh đem cánh tay phạm vi trương phải càng lớn, bên cạnh buồn buồn nghĩ.

Nhưng hắn hay là ta yêu người, trên thế giới này nhất cần ta người.

Hắn hay là mang ở đầu vai của hắn, trên người hắn là hoàn toàn như trước đây lạnh, xương bả vai cũng không thấy mượt mà bao nhiêu, bọn hắn đều vẫn là hài tử đâu, không nhất định so còn chưa ra đời hai vị thành thục bao nhiêu.

Nhưng bọn hắn sẽ cùng một chỗ vượt đi qua, bởi vì bọn họ là lẫn nhau yêu nhau hai đứa bé.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn ba chân bốn cẳng ôm một hồi, người cứng ngắc cũng trầm tĩnh lại, cái cằm điểm tại Khương Daniel rắn chắc trên bờ vai, ngữ khí hay là không tình nguyện, nhưng tốt xấu hay là đồng ý.

"Vậy ta phải gìn giữ cái tư thế này, không nên đem mặt quay tới."

Khương Daniel dùng lòng bàn tay phá phá hắn khó khăn mới đường vân vuông vức xuống tới chóp mũi, đối với hắn gật gật đầu, hơi có vẻ cố hết sức đem hắn một thanh ôm lấy, bàn tay trèo tại ngang hông của hắn, không để hắn trượt xuống, cả viên nho nhỏ não nhân hay là một mực cố định tại đầu vai của hắn.

Khương Daniel ôm hắn đi đến đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu mình ở chung cư, trong đầu hiển hiện chính là, hắn làm cứu hỏa anh hùng, tại cái nào đó phim studio bài trừ muôn vàn khó khăn, cứu ra lâm nguy nhân dân tràng cảnh, nghĩ như vậy, trên tay hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, phảng phất cũng lập tức nhẹ không ít.

"Chuyên tâm điểm, đừng đụng vào thứ gì."

Ba kít một tiếng, thanh thúy tiếng bạt tai nở rộ tại Khương Daniel cái cổ tế, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng nhìn không thấy mặt của hắn, cũng sẽ không Độc Tâm Thuật, đến cùng là thế nào đoán được hắn đang thất thần đây này? Khương Daniel lạnh bạch lạnh bạch cái cổ cấp tốc nổi lên đỏ nhạt, vốn là bởi vì toàn thân dùng lực mà nhô ra gân xanh càng thêm bạo khởi, nói thật, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng một làm, thật đúng là có chút đau a.

Rất muốn niệm tại bệnh viện nằm viện cho ta cho ăn quả táo, quả lê cùng cây đào mật Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngay cả hột đều không nỡ cho ta ăn, càng sẽ không ra tay độc ác đánh ta.

Khương Daniel một cước chậm rãi đạp ra phòng ngủ nửa đậy lấy cửa, ở trong lòng bản thân thuyết phục, "Đánh là thân, mắng là yêu, lúc này không thích nói chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cái hành động phái. Coi như là có con muỗi cắn ta, hắn cho ta khu trùng."

"An toàn đến, chúng ta Thánh Hựu đương nhiên là ta mỗi ngày nghĩ nhiều nhất người a, ta làm sao lại nghĩ khác đâu!"

Khương Daniel vừa nóng ra một thân thật dày mồ hôi, bên trong mặc màu đen vải bông sau lưng thấm ướt, cùng áo ngoài dính chung một chỗ, không tính dễ chịu. Đem Ung Thánh Hựu an an ổn ổn thả lại hắn ngày bình thường thích ngủ địa phương, lại là dịch chăn mền, lại là mở điều hòa, lại là kiểm tra có hay không con muỗi đốt, một dài mảnh phát ra mùi mồ hôi vật thể lão tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lắc lư.

"Lưu cho ta cái đèn đêm, ngươi liền có thể lui ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm nghiêng lấy quay lưng đi, lưu lại một cái nho nhỏ hẹp hẹp bóng lưng cho sáng rõ hắn tâm phiền ý loạn Khương Daniel.

"Có việc gọi ta, ngươi trước hảo hảo ngủ."

Khương Daniel vô số lần đè nén xuống muốn xông qua từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn ý nghĩ, đóng lại sáng phải chướng mắt đèn lớn, rón rén kéo cửa lên, rời khỏi Ung Thánh Hựu tĩnh mịch không gian.

Lớn như vậy trong phòng, lại lần nữa chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người, kỳ thật không phải chỉ có một mình hắn, cẩn thận tính ra, tăng thêm trong bụng hai cái tiểu tổ tông, là có ba người, nhưng hắn chính là cảm thấy, mình là lẻ loi trơ trọi, một người.

Khương Daniel đi ra bước chân lại nhẹ, lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí, hắn cũng biết hắn là thật rời đi. Nhưng hắn không thể phàn nàn cái gì, bởi vì là hắn đem hắn đuổi đi. Tất cả đều là lỗi của hắn.

Hắn gần nhất nửa tháng thường thường kinh lịch loại tình huống này, vô tri vô giác nói ra đả thương người lại bị tức giận, sau khi nói xong lại đối dạng này không thể nói lý mình cảm thấy tức giận phi thường, lại lo lắng Khương Daniel cùng mình khoảng cách càng kéo càng xa, nhưng lại tổng tại muốn hướng hắn nói xin lỗi hoặc là nói chút gì ôn nhu nức nở nháy mắt phanh lại, một lần nữa trở lại trước đó cái kia dữ dằn, xấu phải dọa người mình tới.

Nam nhân kia yêu ta, nam nhân kia dùng thực tình yêu ta, nhưng ta không xác định hắn có phải là sẽ một mực yêu ta, đặc biệt là hiện ở ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ không biết, mang thai không chỉ là một trận hắn cùng thể nội hai tên tiểu quỷ thể lực vật lộn, càng là một trận đối tình yêu giằng co, hắn đối với mình đều còn đánh mất lòng tin, chớ đừng nói chi là trông cậy vào giữa đường xuất gia lâm thời ba ba Khương Daniel có thể toàn tâm toàn ý.

Máy điều hòa không khí hơi lạnh gào thét, Khương Daniel vì phòng ngừa Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa cảm mạo, cố ý cho hắn đổi dày một chút chăn bông, bị bao cùng chăn mền đều là có sẵn rửa sạch từ hắn chung cư cầm tới căn này đến, cẩn thận vừa nghe có Khương Daniel thường dùng quần áo mềm mại tề nhàn nhạt mùi thơm, giữa trưa mặt trời nướng qua, hỗn cùng một chỗ vừa vặn giống Khương Daniel ôm ấp, là mùa hè đón gió tại dưới liệt nhật phi nước đại té ngã tiến xanh nhạt mặt cỏ cảm giác. Là đã lâu an tâm cùng an tâm. Là sắc phải khô vàng trứng chần nước sôi phối xốp giòn bánh mì nướng.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu liền rất không tự chủ ôm Khương Daniel tay chân vụng về tẩy qua chăn mền, bả vai một đứng thẳng một đứng thẳng địa, ô yết. Mùi thơm nồng như vậy là bởi vì hắn ngược lại giặt quần áo dịch thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn đang gọi hắn, hắn luống cuống tay chân ở giữa, lập tức đổ vào hơn phân nửa bình.

Bất quá cũng tốt, đúng lúc là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thích, cũng sẽ tưởng niệm hương vị.

Giá đỡ cuối cùng lắp ráp thành công, chính đem bộ đàm phóng tới phòng tắm trên bồn rửa tay, chính tại bên cạnh thổi bi thương tình ca làn điệu, bên cạnh xông rửa sạch sẽ trên người sữa tắm bọt biển Khương Daniel, tại bộ đàm ô ô ô vang lên nháy mắt, kém chút lòng bàn chân trượt, té ra hắn đứng ở bên trong bồn tắm lớn.

"Ô ô ô, ta tại phòng ngủ tối quá a, ngươi qua đây theo giúp ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu giọng nghẹn ngào khóc đến đứt quãng, nói mấy chữ, ho khan vài tiếng, nói mấy chữ vừa lớn tiếng hút hai lần nước mũi, Khương Daniel cơ hồ có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn ủy khuất ba ba, vô cùng đáng thương biểu lộ, hắn vĩnh viễn vì hắn mềm lòng, ở trước mặt hắn, hắn chưa từng có phần thắng.

"Đầu ta trả về là ẩm ướt, ngươi chờ một chút có được hay không, ta thổi khô lại tới, miễn cho ngươi lại dính nước cảm mạo, đừng khóc, ta cùng ngươi nói chuyện một chút, dỗ dành ngươi có được hay không?"

Khương Daniel tắm về sau so Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí một điểm, còn biết cân nhắc những thứ này.

"Ngươi không biết khỏa cọng lông khăn đến a, ta muốn ngươi hiện tại lập tức lập tức tới ngay."

Khương Daniel xông ra phòng tắm chạy hướng ban công, thu hai đầu phơi làm một chút khăn mặt, miễn cưỡng bao trùm đầu lại xông về tới bắt bộ đàm, vừa định xông đi ra cửa lại trở về về cửa trước đem dép lê đổi thành thông cửa mặc dép, không biết nhìn thấy hắn cái này vô cùng lo lắng dáng vẻ, sợ là muốn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này muốn sinh, phải tranh thủ thời gian đưa đi bệnh viện.

Khương Daniel trước kia tại thời gian mang thai lớp huấn luyện học một điểm tứ chi cảm xúc trấn an pháp, vừa rồi thăm dò tính đất nhiều ôm Ung Thánh Hựu mấy phút, tựa hồ xác thực hữu hiệu, dự định một lấy xâu chi, lại nhiều ở bên cạnh hắn lưu lại một chút.

Kết quả vừa hướng về khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ, nước mắt toàn hướng bị trên mặt xóa Ung Thánh Hựu bên người ngang nhiên xông qua, lại bị hắn đột nhiên hờ hững thanh âm đánh gãy.

"Ngươi không được đụng ta, cách ta xa một chút."

Khương Daniel rụt lại còn hướng xuống nước chảy giọt đầu, xa xa ngồi hướng dành riêng cho hắn ghế, ghế sô pha giường số 2. Ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu trên giá sách sách nhìn nửa ngày, đếm Ung Thánh Hựu trên tủ đầu giường đặt vào tiểu oa nhi sách phong bì trên có mấy con động vật nhỏ, lại nhìn một chút đem cả khuôn mặt chôn trong chăn, chỉ lộ ra lập loè tỏa sáng con mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm thấy phi thường khó giải.

Hắn làm sao biết Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đã cảm thấy thật có lỗi, lại cảm thấy rất tưởng niệm, lại cảm thấy rất xấu hổ tâm tình nha. Hắn đại khái chỉ có thể biết, Ung Thánh Hựu là khoa học phán định kích thích tố bên trên nhảy lên, cảm xúc không ổn định.

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt không đầu không đuôi chuẩn bị mở ra tiểu Mao thảm chìm vào giấc ngủ Khương Daniel.

Nam nhân này cái gì cũng tốt, tại không hiểu ta phương diện này là làm được tốt nhất.

"Ngươi làm gì đâu, còn không qua đây ôm ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt thấy Khương Daniel dọa đến giật mình hoả tốc bọc lấy tấm thảm bao lấy chân còn khúc lấy đầu gối hướng ghế sô pha dưới giường nhảy toàn bộ quá trình, trong lòng đã phốc một tiếng cười mở, cái gọi là đồng thời một hồi, một đời một thế hẳn là giảng như thế cái quá trình đi, để ngươi khóc người kia, đồng dạng hiểu được để ngươi cười.

Nín khóc mỉm cười, chuyển buồn làm vui.

Cho dù hắn không rõ, ngươi khóc là vì hắn mà khóc, cười cũng là vì hắn mà cười.

Khương Daniel lại lần nữa tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu tư thế, giống một con khôi ngô khủng long bạo chúa. Song trảo vươn về trước, rủ xuống ở trước ngực, bước chân lớn mà chậm chạp, buồn cười mà ôn nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn mặt trời hòa tan trong ngực, như là bơ kem ly, biến thành một bãi màu ngà sữa sữa đặc. Ngọt độ vẫn như cũ, ít một chút đóng băng cứng đờ.

"Nếu là nữ nhi con mắt giống ngươi làm sao bây giờ a, muốn hay không tranh thủ thời gian xếp hàng hẹn trước chỉnh dung bác sĩ a a a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong ngực hắn xụi lơ, hưởng thụ lấy hài lòng, ngoài miệng vẫn không buông tha đã có chút buồn ngủ ý cấp trên Khương Daniel, con mắt cũng tại buồn ngủ, lộ ra càng nhỏ hơn chút. Âm cuối kéo dài nhếch lên, tới gần Khương Daniel hồng hồng bên tai, khóe miệng gần sát hắn vành tai bên trên tại đèn bàn trong vầng sáng kim quang lóng lánh lông tơ, cuối cùng còn giật nhẹ vành tai của hắn, hấp dẫn sự chú ý của hắn.

"Không có chuyện, ta đi tìm kiếm nhìn có hay không từ xuất sinh lên liền có thể thả mắt to biện pháp, hoặc là đợi nàng sinh ra, chúng ta liền cho nàng thiếp mắt hai mí, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

Khương Daniel nhìn như nghiêm chỉnh trả lời bên trong, không có một câu là đứng đắn lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu điềm điềm mật mật khí tức chợt xa chợt gần, trêu đến hắn tâm thần có chút không tập trung, hắn đã cực kỳ lâu không có chạm qua hắn, chỉ cảm thấy trên người hắn mỗi một tấc da thịt đều là lư hương bên trong phiêu dật ra như mật hơi khói, hấp dẫn hắn vuốt ve cùng hôn.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi thật quá phận, nữ nhi của ta khẳng định là đẹp nhất!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lại từng thanh từng thanh hắn lặng lẽ gần sát hắn cổ chóp mũi đẩy đi ra thật xa, meo meo quyền cùng miên Miên Chưởng chùy trên vai của hắn, lúc này quả thực không dùng cái gì kình, Khương Daniel phối hợp hướng sự cấy bên kia ngược lại quá khứ, thử trượt thử trượt, bay ra ngoài thật xa.

"Tốt tốt tốt, chúng ta nhỏ Ung Ung khẳng định cùng cha đồng dạng tịnh, diễm tuyệt tứ phương loại kia á!"

Khương Daniel một tay chống đỡ đầu quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu động tĩnh, phát hiện hắn không có gì không vui biểu lộ, lại một chút xíu hướng bên cạnh hắn xê dịch. Nói chuyện lại đem để tay bên trên đầu vai của hắn, một lần nữa đem hắn ôm trở về trong ngực.

"Còn diễm quan bốn châu đấy, giống ngươi, làm sao có thể xinh đẹp a, ô ô ô ô ô ô, ô ô ô ô ô ô ô."

Phải đấy, hắn Khương Daniel dáng dấp như thế nam tử hán chính là cái sai lầm.

Nghiêng mở khóe mắt cũng là sai lầm, thẳng tắp chóp mũi cũng là sai lầm, vô tình bờ môi cũng là sai lầm, khóe mắt một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt cũng mọc vị trí không đúng.

Khương Daniel lại lặng lẽ lùi về dựng vào Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy phập phồng vai tuyến tay, khiến cho hắn ngo ngoe muốn động đầu ngón tay, tại cao một chút giường dựa vào trên bảng chạy không.

"Không sao, nàng dâu, chỉ cần nhi tử theo ta một điểm tốt là được."

Là thời điểm hiện ra hắn làm Busan nam nhân mị lực cùng kiêu ngạo!

Hắn Khương Daniel từ không dễ dàng chịu thua!

"Tùy ngươi cái gì, ngươi lại đang nói linh tinh! Ai là vợ ngươi? Ngươi khi vợ ta còn tạm được!"

Khương Daniel hít thở sâu một hơi, lại phân thành ba miệng phun ra đến, đến bình phục nghĩ cười to lên tâm tình.

Dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu lại thế nào không nguyện ý thừa nhận, ai cho hắn mang hai cái đại bao phục, người đó là vợ của hắn. Bọn hắn thế nhưng là đi hôn nhân chỗ ghi danh đóng dấu nha!

Mặc kệ, hắn phải bắt đầu trình diễn, hắn làm Busan chân nam nhân thiết hán nhu tình!

"Hi vọng ông trời phù hộ, hắn có thể gặp đạt được kế tiếp mỹ mạo mặc dù không kịp ngươi, tính cách cũng không kịp ngươi ôn nhu, miệng cũng không có ngươi ngọt, nhưng là không sai biệt lắm, cũng vẫn được người, sau đó cùng ta cùng một chỗ mỹ mãn sinh con, tạo thành một cái tiểu gia đình. Giống như ta may mắn là được."

Có trời mới biết, không phải nói nam nhân miệng gạt người quỷ, tin ai đều không cần tin bọn họ thổi nước sao? Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao cảm giác nước mắt phơi khô, khóe miệng bay lên, trong bụng hai cái tiểu quái vật cũng y y nha nha phụ họa lên tiếng.

"Khương Daniel! Lăn ra ngoài cho ta nóng một chén sữa bò, sau đó trở về hôn ta."

Dù sao hài tử tương đối trọng yếu, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được bụng cũng ục ục kêu lên, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì Khương Daniel vừa rồi nói quá buồn nôn, cho kích thích.

"Trước dự chi một chút thù lao của ta được hay không?"

Khương Daniel chân chó đứng dậy, bĩu môi, không ngừng hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu nằm vị trí tới gần, rất có giờ này khắc này liền muốn âu yếm ý tứ.

"Vậy liền chỉ dùng lăn ra ngoài."

Ung Thánh Hựu gian nan đem bên mặt lưu cho hắn, xấu hổ cùng nắm chặt chăn mền sừng ngón tay lưu cho mình.

"Được rồi, thân yêu ta đi một lát sẽ trở lại, chờ ta!"

Khương Daniel sau khi đi, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ tại hư vô cùng trống trải ngày mùa hè trong buổi tối nổi lơ lửng. Nhưng hắn sẽ không khóc, cũng sẽ không cảm thấy rất khó chịu, bởi vì hắn biết có người đang chờ hắn, đang chờ hắn nũng nịu cùng xấu tính, đang chờ hắn lưu luyến mà thật nhanh một nụ hôn.

Đây vẫn chỉ là một buổi tối cố sự mà thôi.

Bọn hắn chia sẻ qua vô số cái ban đêm, cùng lẫn nhau, cũng cùng lẫn nhau lỗ mãng phía dưới sinh ra kết tinh.

Muốn hỏi trước kia Khương Daniel, hắn muốn biết nhất cái gì, hắn nhất định sẽ trả lời, tò mò nhất đối diện mang thai phu khách trọ cùng thỉnh thoảng lộ mặt vị tiên sinh kia quan hệ. Nhưng muốn hỏi hiện ở Khương Daniel, cho hắn cái toàn tri Thượng Đế thị giác cơ hội, hắn sẽ đi nghiên cứu cái gì, hắn nhất định sẽ không chút nghĩ ngợi trả lời, nghiên cứu Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng đang suy nghĩ gì.

Thí như hôm nay, nhìn qua tròn trịa cái bụng ngẩn người, cơm cũng không ăn, cũng không thèm nhìn hắn, cả người lâm vào tinh thần hoảng hốt trạng thái, gọi hắn hắn cũng ngơ ngác, đem cái nĩa khi thìa sai sử, dùng để lọt canh xỉ trạng đầu nhọn đi múc canh, còn giả vờ như tại ăn canh dáng vẻ, mỗi nhấc một chút cái nĩa, còn cần phấn phấn một đoạn đầu lưỡi đi liếm liếm đụng chút Ung Thánh Hựu, đến cùng đang suy nghĩ gì?

Tục ngữ nói một mang thai ngốc ba năm, chẳng lẽ hắn từ giờ trở đi muốn chuẩn bị một đống trí lực vấn đáp, dự phòng Ung Thánh Hựu trí thông minh hạ xuống?

Khương Daniel cảnh giác mở ra điện thoại, tùy thời có lên mạng lục soát triệu chứng dự định.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục buông xuống cái nĩa, bỗng nhiên gọi một câu lão công a về sau, Khương Daniel mới cười đến con mắt cong cong nheo lại, rất có kiên nhẫn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, đáp lại hắn kêu gọi.

"Làm sao rồi? Canh sườn không tốt uống sao?"

Khương Daniel hỏi thời điểm, trong lòng âm thầm cân nhắc, nếu là canh sườn không tốt uống liền tốt, làm ơn cũng là bởi vì canh sườn không tốt uống, ta lần sau nhất định dựa theo thực đơn nấu, cũng không tiếp tục tùy tâm phối hợp.

"Không phải."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt vẫn thẳng tắp bình thường phía trước, định trụ một chỗ bất động. Mặt không biểu tình, so khóc nhè còn đáng sợ hơn một chút xíu. Khương Daniel nhìn ngang nhìn dọc, mới phát hiện hắn chính tại nhìn chằm chằm bụng dưới của mình nhìn, hoàn toàn không biết nguyên do.

"Kia là cơm nước không có thả đủ? Không đủ mềm sao?"

Hôm nay gạo cơm xác thực so bình thường muốn cứng rắn một chút, Khương Daniel đổ nước thời điểm không có buông tay đi vào lượng, trộm một chút lười.

"Không phải."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt từ đầu đến cuối không có từ Khương Daniel bao khỏa tại đường vân áo ngủ dưới đáy trên phần bụng dời, rất giống sushi hoặc là thịt vịt nướng đại sư, tại quan sát một đầu hoặc là một chỉ chờ giải phẫu, cắt miếng cá hồi hoặc là con vịt.

"Ngươi có lời cứ nói nha, ta tương đối đần, ta sẽ không đoán."

Khương Daniel dùng bàn tay vuốt ve một chút hơi bị Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì bền bỉ ánh mắt chằm chằm đến có chút phát nhiệt cái bụng, lộ ra hàm răng trắng noãn, lấy cười ngây ngô để che dấu bất an.

"Ta nhìn trên sách nói, rất nhiều nhân sinh xong hài tử về sau, cái bụng đều sẽ lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, cùng xì hơi khí cầu đồng dạng, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói liền chỉ chỉ mình rất lên cao cái bụng, "Khương Daniel, ta trước kia là có cơ bụng, hiện tại hoàn toàn sờ không tới, ngươi muốn làm sao bồi ta?"

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vuông vức bóng loáng, không có một tia cơ bắp đường cong nếp uốn bụng, lại sờ sờ mình cứng rắn cơ bụng khối, không khỏi bắt đầu hoài nghi đây hết thảy đều chỉ là giấc mộng cảnh, hắn tỉnh lại về sau, vẫn còn độc thân một người, căn bản không có cái gì hôn nhân cùng hài tử tồn tại.

"Ngươi muốn ta làm sao bồi ngươi nha? Ngươi muốn cái gì ta đều có thể cho ngươi!"

Khương Daniel đáy lòng chính diện thanh âm chiếm thượng phong, trách cứ mình muốn hài tử thời điểm làm sao không suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảnh, việc đã đến nước này chỉ có nuông chiều, nào có hắn cái này tội nhân thiên cổ nói chuyện phần.

Ngẫm lại Ung Thánh Hựu mang thai trước đó, cùng hắn kim phong ngọc lộ, cùng qua đêm đẹp lúc, xác thực cay đến không được, hắn như thế giày vò ngược lại là bảo hộ một cái siêu cay cha, chờ gậy quấy phân heo nhóm lộn nhào đều bị bác sĩ ôm sau khi đi ra, những ngày an nhàn của hắn còn rất dài, hắn tại cái này cùng hắn hài tử cha so đo cái gì đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu tình ngưng trọng, xấu xa ánh mắt phảng phất đang nói, chờ chính là ngươi câu nói này, Khương Daniel lấy lòng dán đi lên, cho hắn xoa xoa bởi vì mang thai mà có chút sưng vù lòng bàn chân, ý đồ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, vãn hồi một điểm điểm số.

"Ta muốn ngươi lộ cơ bụng cho ta nhìn!"

Khương Daniel xoa nắn phải vạn phần cẩn thận, thuận Ung Thánh Hựu tuyết trắng lòng bàn chân mạch lạc chậm rãi hướng ra phía ngoài, vì hắn khơi thông mạch máu, nghe được câu này cũng không có cảm thấy có cái gì khó, một tay liền chuẩn bị đem trên thân áo ngủ kéo xuống đến, quả cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

"Không được, ta luôn cảm thấy ít một chút cái gì, ngươi để ta ngẫm lại."

Khương Daniel thu thập sẵn sàng bát đũa, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hầu hạ lên giường, hắn đại bảo bối mới như có điều suy nghĩ lại lần nữa lên tiếng.

"Được rồi, ta biết ngươi nên làm như thế nào. Ngươi đi, đem ta tủ quần áo dưới đáy cái thứ tư ngăn kéo mở ra, tận cùng bên trong nhất thả một kiện ngắn khoản vệ áo, ngươi đem nó thay đổi, lại tới."

Khương Daniel tay chân cực nhanh kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu nói món kia "Có chút ngắn áo", sắc mặt liền đỏ thành gan heo màu tương, thay quần áo tay, cũng không chỗ ở run rẩy. Để hắn mặc loại này đóng không đến bụng, trước ngực còn hai cây bằng da móc treo, khoát tay toàn bộ ngực đều ở bên ngoài quỷ đồ vật, đi theo gay bar nhìn quả nam nhảy diễm vũ, có cái gì khác nhau?

Hắn chính soi vào gương, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại thông qua bộ đàm lười biếng chỉ huy hắn thao tác, "Xong chưa, nhanh lên a, ta đều buồn ngủ, lại không đến ta phải ngủ, ngày mai nhưng phải đổi cái biện pháp đền bù ta a."

Chất phác Busan thanh niên Khương Daniel tựa hồ quên đi, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là tại cần biến trang trường hợp nhận biết, muốn chỉnh hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ thật đúng là không chỉ cái này một bao đồ hóa trang. Nếu như hắn hôm nay không từ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày mai khóc nhao nhao muốn đi nhìn quả nam nhảy múa cột, hắn nhưng làm sao bây giờ nha? Năm nào ấu hai con tiểu hài, nhưng làm sao bây giờ nha?

Khương Daniel về sau đem ngày đó chính hắn, khái quát vì hiên ngang lẫm liệt.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là qua loa nói hai câu, tay nghề không tệ, không ngừng cố gắng.

Trên thực tế, Khương Daniel cứ như vậy ỡm ờ ba trăm sáu mươi độ toàn phương vị tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng tiết chụp chỉ huy hạ, nhảy xong cả một cái cả nước học sinh cấp ba tập thể dục theo đài, giơ tay nhấc chân đều là bán nhan sắc nghiêm túc biểu lộ, từ nách một mực lộ đến rốn, tình yêu hắn cảm thấy là chỉ còn trên danh nghĩa, hắn nhục thể này, Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng còn để ý.

"Khách quan, ngài muốn hay không vào tay sờ hai lần, cảm thụ hai lần, không cần tiền!"

Khương Daniel một khúc múa xong đã là không sợ hãi, móc treo tính là gì, cái này vi diệu không khí đây tính toán là cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ là được rồi.

"Không cần tiền? Không cần tiền ngươi muốn cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất cao cấp hộ khách, hướng mới đi làm Ngưu Lang Khương Daniel vẫy tay, lại khoát khoát tay, dục cầm cố túng chơi đến rất có một bao.

"Ta nhìn ngài gần nhất bộ ngực phát dục không tệ, trướng sữa cũng có lồi ra, cơ bất khả thất, không bằng?"

Khương Daniel sau khi nói xong, khắc sâu vì Ung Thánh Hựu trong bụng hai cái con lo lắng một hai ba bốn năm giây, hai cái cha đều là sắc phôi đến, hài tử có thể tốt hơn chỗ nào đâu?

"Nhìn một cái ngươi suốt ngày đều suy nghĩ cái gì, cũng không sợ làm hư hài tử!"

Khương Daniel hai tay làm đài hoa hình, bưng lấy mặt, tự cho là phi thường dụ hoặc hướng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẫy vẫy cái mông, xoay vặn eo, không ngờ cao cấp hộ khách không ăn cái này bao, lệnh cưỡng chế hắn đứng đắn một điểm.

Khương Daniel hầm hừ giải khai áo móc treo, lưu lại cái nhún bả vai sinh khí bóng lưng cho khó được thật vui vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Tắt đèn, tới, nhẹ một chút, đừng đụng phải hài tử."

Thời gian mang thai Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng phải đem một người ái dục cùng nhục thể, tư hữu.

Nghĩ kĩ lại, so với một mực tác thủ sau đó chuyện đương nhiên đạt được, Khương Daniel cũng ngây ngốc vì hắn làm qua rất nhiều, sai cũng không sợ, hắn rất nhanh liền sẽ sửa đúng.

Bị muỗi độc tử đinh hai ngụm, trên bàn chân có mấy hạt điểm đỏ, Khương Daniel tưởng lầm là thường nổi lên trị bệnh mề đay, hơn nửa đêm cầm điện thoại di động đèn pin chiếu vào nghiên cứu nửa ngày, xác nhận không sai, một ngày ba lần dược cao, nhìn xem bọc nhỏ dần dần tiêu xuống dưới mới yên tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường nhìn trong kênh nói chuyện có giảng có thai văn ảnh hưởng, Khương Daniel càng xem lấy Ung Thánh Hựu to lớn bụng càng không yên lòng, sợ hắn thật lưu lại về sau rốt cuộc khứ trừ không xong đường vân hoặc là vết sẹo, trả lại các loại mua sắm trang web bình luận khu lớn làm bài tập, tỉ mỉ nghiên cứu mua sắm có thai sương, phòng văn dầu.

Cho dù chân chính thực tế phát huy được tác dụng, không biết là đang thỏa mãn Khương Daniel chấm mút bản thân tư dục vẫn là thật tại vì Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ lệ suy nghĩ, tóm lại bọn hắn ở trong quá trình này, là cái trán thỉnh thoảng trùng điệp va vào nhau qua, thống khổ oán trách qua đối phương qua, nhưng cũng xác thực chóp mũi chống đỡ chóp mũi hôn qua, cảm ân có đối phương tồn tại qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu cao eo quần jean bó sát người, tu thân áo sơmi, một ngăn tủ đen như mực áo jacket bên ngoài bao, còn có một chỗ màu đen trắng xám giọng giày thể thao rất nhiều đều bởi vì thân hình của hắn từng ngày biến lớn, tứ chi cũng thỉnh thoảng kinh lịch sưng vù mà không còn thực dụng. Khương Daniel phảng phất nhìn ra hắn khổ sở, khép lại hắn quá khứ tủ quần áo đồng thời, quay người rộng mở tủ quần áo của mình, đem rất nhiều xanh xanh đỏ đỏ, rêu rao tiên diễm quần áo đưa cho hắn, còn muốn lừa hắn nói bạn trai gió là làm hạ lưu hành nhất, mặc vào hắn liền lộ ra nho nhỏ một con, rất ôn nhu, rất đáng yêu.

Được rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đưa tới màu trắng tay áo dài áo sơmi, một viên một viên chụp lấy nút thắt, nhìn xem hắn nghịch ánh sáng mặt mày thầm nghĩ, ta cũng biết ta mang thai trên đùi cũng không có dài cái gì thịt, mặc dài áo sơmi lộ ra, thẳng tắp thật dài đi khắp nơi, không cần che che lấp lấp, sẽ nhìn rất đẹp nha.

Chính là thẳng đến tiến phòng sinh trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết, Khương Daniel cho hai cái Bảo Bảo lấy tên là gì.

Khương Daniel khóc cũng khóc xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đau nhức cũng đau nhức qua, hơi thở mong manh mà nhìn xem y tá ôm ra một người ca ca một người muội muội, còn đang hỏi Khương Daniel nghĩ tên rất hay không có.

"Ta đều nghĩ kỹ, ngươi đừng có gấp nha. Nữ hài muốn tùy ngươi, phải ôn nhu muốn động lòng người, gọi Ung bướm đến. Nam hài giống ta, muốn tìm được giống như ngươi người, gọi Khương Vân tha tốt. Dời hoa kiêm bướm đến, mua thạch phải mây tha, ngươi có chịu không?"

Đáp án tự nhiên là tốt, từ vừa mới bắt đầu, liền đều là tốt.

Về sau cũng chỉ có chuyện tốt, bướm đến tìm được giống ba ba đồng dạng đồ đần, mây tha cưới được đến giống cha đồng dạng mỹ nhân.

Long phượng từ hiện lên tường, yêu đương thời gian còn dài.

Bên trong nhỏ vớt:

1\. Gần nhất Weibo trên có đầu giảng sinh tiểu hài Man Hỏa, ta cũng đi biết hồ xem tướng quan vấn đề, chỉ có thể nói, sinh không sinh đều là nữ tính người quyền lợi, nhưng ta thật rất cảm tạ mẹ ta bài trừ muôn vàn khó khăn sinh hạ ta cái này chó săn, nhìn một chút trả lời về sau phát hiện, sinh con làm bạn mà đến nguy hiểm thật nhiều lắm, tạ Tạ mụ mụ.

【 bổn thiên dính đến mang thai tương quan cũng lấy tài liệu tại biết hồ bên trên một chút kinh nghiệm chia sẻ cùng trả lời, cảm thấy hứng thú có thể đi xem một chút, ta đem kết nối thả tại cái này, miễn cho có người hỏi, nhưng là đừng có chưa xảy ra cảm xúc a, liền, thai nghén sinh mệnh bản thân, là đáng giá ca tụng sự tình, thời điểm đến, hoặc là gặp được đúng đối tượng, vẫn là có thể làm ra lựa chọn.

Có những cái kia ngươi cảm thấy tại sinh con lúc hẳn phải biết, lại không người nói cho ngươi sự tình?

Mặc dù không phải là bởi vì đầu kia Weibo mới nghĩ viết đến tiếp sau, nhưng cũng coi là dẫn dắt một trong.

Hi vọng một năm mới, kỳ nữ sĩ có thể thân thể khỏe mạnh, nhiều chút vui vẻ sự tình, thiếu điểm cảm mạo cùng phiền não.

(viết một thiên sinh con dông dài nhiều như vậy, thật là rất nhọc lòng vớt a di.

2\. Năm mới đổi mới ý nghĩa chính: Ta vui vẻ là được rồi.

Nếu như các ngươi có thể nhìn thoáng được tâm, liền tốt hơn rồi.

Đi, ta đột nhiên quên ta muốn nói cái gì, ta ngủ trước, ngủ ngon.

【 úc, có lỗi với ta nhớ tới, chính là giải thích một chút, câu thơ này ý tứ.

"Dời hoa kiêm bướm đến" nói là, dời đi hoa, hồ điệp hay là sẽ cùng theo bay tới.

"Mua thạch phải mây tha" nói là, mua một khối đá, mây mù cũng đi theo tại nó bên người quay chung quanh.

Là cho tới nay đều rất thích một câu thơ, đại học ký túc xá thiếp câu đối cũng là câu này, nghĩ không ra long phượng thai danh tự, linh cơ khẽ động cảm thấy cái này cũng rất thích hợp?

Ta lý giải là, nếu như có thể dụng tâm đầu nhập đi làm một kiện mình thích sự tình, bướm từ bay tới, mây cũng sẽ tại.

Lúc ấy cha ta cho do ta viết hoành phi ta cũng rất thích, cũng đưa cho năm mới các ngươi, "Công không Đường quyên."

Nếu như trả giá cố gắng khả năng hấp dẫn hồ điệp cùng đám mây, đó chính là không có uổng phí, công không Đường quyên.

Truy tinh cũng tốt, nhân sinh cũng được, là phải có điểm kiên trì suy nghĩ đi.

【 thật ngủ ngon, hôm nay nói nhảm quá nhiều, ảnh hưởng ta khốc a di hình tượng, đi rồi~


	318. Chapter 318

#ooc dự cảnh

# mang theo thổ vị văn học chúc ngài chúc mừng năm mới khỏe mạnh trôi chảy

# tuổi tác kém thao tác có

# hi vọng nhìn thấy bản này văn mỗi vị đều có thể ôm đến thuộc về mình Kim heo

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta nhưng nói cho ngươi, ngươi hôm nay không trở về nhà có thể, không nghe cũng được, nhưng là mẹ của ngươi ta, gần nhất bởi vì cư xá đại hội thể dục thể thao lại bắt đầu luyện tiêu súng, ngươi nếu là không nghĩ ngày nào bị ta, hoa —— một chút, ngươi tốt nhất vẫn là..."

Khương Daniel, a. k. a Busan tiểu tử Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đến Seoul vụ công nhanh năm thứ sáu, vẫn là không nhịn được sẽ ngẫu nhiên đang chơi đùa hai lần vận động trước tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp Khương mẫu trong lòng bàn tay, run lẩy bẩy.

"Ai nha, ngài không vội sống, nhiều chú ý thân thể, đừng làm bị thương ngài quý giá thân thể. Ta xem chừng ta hôm nay liên hoan kết thúc sau cũng sẽ không quá muộn, cuối cùng ban một KTX còn không có ngừng đâu, ta hiện tại lập tức lập tức đặt trước vé, sau đó về nhà, ngài hàng vạn hàng nghìn đừng nóng vội."

Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ mười mấy tuổi thời điểm, nhà cách vách tiểu hài lão trong trường học khi dễ hắn, đi dạo đi dạo siêu thị đụng phải, mẫu thân giả vờ như lơ đãng ở giữa bay qua cùng sân trường ác bá gặp thoáng qua nửa cái dăm bông, cân nhắc một chút mình bởi vì cuối năm công việc quá nhiều mà dần dần lỏng cơ bắp, quyết định hay là kiên trì về chuyến Busan vi diệu.

Lại nói, quay tới quay lui có thể có chuyện gì?

Lập tức chính là mới tinh hai lẻ một chín năm, hắn một năm gần hai mươi tám tuổi, tình cảm tình trạng trường kỳ không cửa sổ phiêu bạt độc thân cẩu, có thể không rõ sao?

Khương Daniel về nhà muốn đi ngang qua quanh co khúc khuỷu một đầu kéo dài không dứt cái hẻm nhỏ, hai bên đường phố hộ gia đình đều là từ nhỏ nhìn xem hắn lớn lên, mở miệng một tiếng Nghĩa Kiện trở về, nhao nhao đối với hắn biểu thị nhiệt tình. Khương Daniel cũng là tùy ý, một tay xách cái cặp công văn, đi làm mặc âu phục cà vạt bên ngoài bao kiện thâm đen áo lông, đi đường hay là hùng hùng hổ hổ, từng nhà chào hỏi.

Có trưởng bối chính tại bày quầy bán hàng chào hàng đồ ăn vặt, hải sản, có chính tại chuẩn bị đồ tết, một nhà nhét cái màu đen túi nhựa tới, nhồi vào ngọt ngào nhỏ quýt, một nhà đuổi theo đi được cực nhanh Khương Daniel sau lưng chạy, cứng rắn muốn hắn nhận lấy vừa phơi tốt cá mực làm, khuya về nhà phối thêm rượu trắng, dùng tay xé ăn.

Khương Daniel khó được về một chuyến nhà, vừa về đến còn không có bước đi thong thả đến cửa nhà, hai cánh tay bên trong đã nhồi vào chiến lợi phẩm, hắn vẫy vẫy trong tay lít nha lít nhít màu đen cái túi cùng thải sắc đồ hàng len túi, khắc sâu hoài nghi trừ miệng bên trong tiểu ngân cá khô, trong tay lột một nửa đèn lồng quýt, hắn thậm chí thu hoạch mấy khối lắc lắc ung dung đậu hũ non về nhà đánh canh uống.

Còn không có bò lên trên nhà mình truyền thế phòng ở dốc nhỏ, hắn liền nghe được mẫu thân thật xa ma âm xỏ lỗ tai, đứt quãng nghe một điểm, hắn cũng đoán cái tám chín phần mười. Lúc đầu nghĩ ngồi xổm tại hàng rào đằng sau lại ăn vụng điểm thượng vàng hạ cám ăn vặt, cũng không biết là hắn nôn hạch thanh âm quá vang dội hay là vóc dáng quá cao, Khương mẫu rất nhanh đã đuổi đi láng giềng, âm thầm ho hai tiếng, ra hiệu hắn nên ra.

"Khục khục..."

Khương Daniel khẩn trương dùng mang theo túi xách tay phải ôm đầu, không muốn thừa nhận sự thật này.

"Đếm tới năm, nhanh lên đổi giày tiến đến, không phải ta liền đi thỉnh cầu, tuần này cư xá hội nghị, tại nhà chúng ta mở, để ngươi thể hội một chút các trưởng bối đối ngươi quan tâm."

Khương mẫu quay người cũng không quay đầu lại hướng trong nhà đi đến, chính là cửa là khép, không mang theo, phảng phất đang chờ đợi ai tiếp cận.

"Ài ài ài ài, ngài đừng có gấp a, ta cái này không trở về rồi sao, hội nghị cũng không thể tại nhà ta xử lý, nhà ta thật không thích hợp, kia nhiều nhao nhao a..."

Tóm lại Busan nhi tử xách lấy một khối bởi vì quá lo nghĩ mà bị chưởng phong của mình cho một thanh đập nát đậu hũ, miệng bên trong hay là đột đột đột ra bên ngoài phát xạ Busan lời nói, cùng tại mẫu thân sau lưng, trách trách hô hô kháng nghị.

Khương mẫu tiện tay làm mấy cái sở trường thức ăn ngon, lại lấy đã nếm qua cơm vì lấy cớ, toàn bộ hành trình hết sức chăm chú mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Khương Daniel từng ngụm từng ngụm gắp thức ăn, đào cơm, trong bữa tiệc còn thỉnh thoảng cho hắn khăn tay lau miệng, đứng dậy đi phòng bếp bới cho hắn nước, để hắn ăn từ từ, tuyệt đối đừng nghẹn. Khương mẫu nhìn hắn thấy càng đầu nhập, hắn liền càng sợ hoảng, đến mức ăn vào cuối cùng, Khương Daniel đã kìm nén không được muốn rời tiệc chạy trốn tâm tình.

"Mẹ, ngài có chuyện gì nói sự tình được không? Ngài nhìn ta chằm chằm nhìn, ta sẽ cho là ta trên mặt dính thứ gì đâu!"

Khương Daniel uống một ngụm đậu hũ non canh nồng canh, tiện thể nhét tràn đầy đầy miệng cà chua khối.

"Không có chuyện, ta làm mẹ có thể có chuyện gì, ta liền nghĩ xem thật kỹ một chút ngươi."

Phải, xem thật kỹ một chút ngươi câu nói này mới ra, Khương Daniel triệt để đoạn mất lại thêm một bát cơm suy nghĩ, hắn kẹp lên trước mặt thừa cuối cùng một mảnh đồ chua, thích hợp ăn xong trong chén cuối cùng một hạt gạo.

"Ngài lại đi trong miếu tìm cao tăng tính qua rồi? Sợ cùng cao tăng miêu tả ta tướng mạo cùng hiện tại thực tế có cái gì không giống, cho nên nhiều lần nhìn ta, còn cưỡng bách ta về Busan?"

Khương Daniel cao trung là trọ ở trường chế, cách thi đại học còn có non nửa năm đâu, Khương mẫu liền chạy tới trong truyền thuyết rất linh bà cốt nơi đó đi cho hắn toán học nghiệp vận, tổng kết đến nói chính là người ta gà Vương Mẫu tiên nữ hạ phàm, nhất định phải nói Khương Daniel dáng dấp tai to Phì Đầu, con mắt lại nhỏ còn không tụ ánh sáng, khẳng định không phải đọc sách vật liệu, để hắn mụ mụ sớm làm đoạn mất để hắn học ngoại trú sách con đường này tưởng niệm.

Khương mẫu nghe xong lời này kém chút co quắp ngồi dưới đất, nhưng vẫn là mỗi tuần thỉnh thoảng cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại chào hỏi hắn tình huống, đương nhiên rồi, bà cốt nói duy nhất biện pháp giải quyết —— ---- cải danh tự, nàng cũng có tại tích cực nếm thử, nói cái gì ngoại lai danh tự phong cách tây, xách vận thế, quả thực là không minh bạch lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đem dùng mười mấy năm cũ danh tự, cho gạch bỏ.

Nhưng những này đều không phải buồn cười nhất.

Buồn cười nhất chính là, tuổi nhỏ Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì đoán mệnh bà thuận miệng bịa chuyện vài câu chuyện ma quỷ thật thống cải tiền phi, thể hồ quán đỉnh, cố gắng học tập, nửa năm gầy hai mươi cân không ngừng, ăn cơm chỉ ăn cầm chắc cơm cuộn rong biển bao cơm, uống nước đều là bình lớn bình nhựa hướng miệng bên trong rót nước trà, đợi đến yết bảng ngày đó, mặc dù không tới trong truyền thuyết tam đại, nhưng cũng cùng trong dự ngôn thi rớt, chênh lệch rất xa.

Giảng đạo lý, cho đến hôm nay tại Khương Daniel ở sâu trong nội tâm, hắn có hay không thi lên đại học, đều cùng mẫu thân đến cuộc nháo kịch này không bất kỳ quan hệ gì, toàn dựa vào chính mình nỗ lực bính bác. Mà biết được hắn trúng tuyển sau khi thành công, còn cầm hắn bạo gầy sau tốt nghiệp ảnh chụp đi một lần nữa coi bói mẫu thân lại xem thường.

Bà cốt là nói như vậy, "Tên tiểu tử này có thể chịu được cực khổ, trên trán một cỗ khí khái hào hùng, là có thể thành công tài liệu tốt."

Ngồi xổm tại sơn môn khẩu chờ lấy mẫu thân Khương Daniel trong lòng oán thầm, "Người đều là một người, làm sao lập tức là vật liệu, lập tức không phải vật liệu. Cái này phong kiến mê tín a, không được không được."

Bất quá, hắn cuộc sống đại học cùng sau khi tốt nghiệp công việc lĩnh vực, xác thực cũng có thể có thể nói thuận buồm xuôi gió, bỏ qua một bên tất cả mọi người có ngẫu nhiên vấp phải trắc trở không nói, hắn cũng coi là ngang nhau tư lịch cùng tuổi tác bên trong, có chút thành tựu một cái.

Cũng chính là bởi vì đây, Khương mẫu quả thực đối với đến các nơi đi tầm tiên phóng đạo, làm không biết mệt.

Khương Daniel dù cho không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, cũng không phải không oán trách.

"Vậy ta mặc kệ ngươi nói thế nào, cái này cao nhân nhưng linh, ta sắp xếp hơn phân nửa năm, mới tại năm trước đứng hàng đâu. Dù sao người ta nói, một năm mới a, ngươi thế nhưng là trúng đích có sát, muốn bình an, thuận thuận lợi lợi a, chỉ có thể tranh thủ thời gian thành gia."

Khương Daniel đứng lên giúp mẫu thân thu thập bát đũa, chủ động xin đi vây lên tạp dề muốn rửa chén, tẩy nồi, ra sức muốn chạy trốn thoát nàng truyền giáo hiện trường.

"Biết, ta đây không phải đang tìm sao, không chừng ngày nào liền cho ngài mang về."

Cho dù cùng giới hôn nhân mọi người đã không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, lão trong đường phố mấy hộ đều đã vui nghênh tiếp môn tế, nhưng dù sao lựa chọn có hạn, Khương Daniel có chút quá mức bắt bẻ, chọn chọn lựa lựa, cuối cùng chỉ còn chính hắn.

"Không được, ngươi phải tìm thuộc heo, xung hỉ! Tốt nhất là năm nay lại đem hài tử muốn lên, đại sư nói, chuẩn linh!"

Khương Daniel không khỏi bắt đầu tưởng tượng một cái hình tượng, tại này phong thủy mệnh cách đại sư trong mắt, người người đều từ xuất sinh năm bị phân chia thành khác biệt động vật, mà nhân duyên phát sinh, chính là con cóc bị một con đi ngang qua trâu dùng móng giẫm qua, rõ ràng đều toàn thân là mao bệnh, còn tại đáp cầu dắt mối, láo xưng mệnh trung chú định.

Hắn suy nghĩ lại một chút, hình kết hôn bên trong hắn nhân cao mã đại ôm một con người mặc màu đỏ chót hỉ phục phúc heo, hắn cùng heo bên chân còn có hai con bọn hắn cùng một chỗ sinh bé heo, còn tại dùng cái mũi ủi địa, giống như đặt mình vào cát trong hầm, hắn liền lông tơ dựng ngược, lắc đầu liên tục.

"Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, ngươi lắc đầu làm gì? Ngươi lắc đầu chuyện này thì thôi sao? Mẹ ngươi ta cũng là lo lắng ngươi, ngươi nói ngươi..."

Liền ngay cả rãnh nước ngọn nguồn bên trên xuất hiện tẩy khiết tinh bọt biển cũng giống như heo phun ra bong bóng, Khương Daniel cảm thấy, hắn đêm nay chỉ sợ là không phải cần trải qua người heo đại chiến mộng cảnh không thể.

Sự thật chứng minh, phong kiến mê tín tư tưởng, tại các cái địa phương, nhất là Busan, hay là có rất sâu dư nghiệt.

Tết nguyên đán nghỉ đông ngày đầu tiên, một ngày trước trong đêm còn bị một con toàn thân thoa khắp lá vàng, một bên chạy còn một bên hô hào mình danh tự bé heo đuổi theo từ Ấn Độ chạy đến Nepal Khương Daniel, một buổi sáng sớm sưng vù nghiêm mặt, liền bị Khương mẫu hướng trong tay nhét cái cái nồi, để hắn đi hẻm cửa công viên bào ngư cháo cửa hàng, mua chút sớm cơm trở về.

Khương Daniel một bên tại cửa trước đi giày một bên mềm nhũn hướng trên khung cửa ngược lại, liền tại Khương mẫu dự bị quơ lấy trong tay cùng loại với khăn lau cùng đồ lau nhà cán một loại đồ vật cho hắn biểu diễn một cái tiêu súng xuất ra đầu tiên nghi thức thời điểm, hắn khó khăn mới chấn tác tinh thần, đem bên ngoài bao bên trong áo ngủ nút thắt cài tốt, lau hai cái khóe mắt cùng bên miệng dấu nước miếng.

"Ngươi nếu là vừa vặn đi ngang qua ra mắt sừng, cảm thấy cảm thấy hứng thú đi xem một chút cũng được, nhớ kỹ đi tìm thuộc heo biết sao, thuộc heo, hẳn là so ngươi nhỏ cái bốn tuổi liền đúng rồi."

Khương Daniel vừa hô hấp đến bờ biển thành thị sáng sớm không khí thanh tân, liền bị mẫu thân giả vờ như hững hờ thuận mồm nói ra câu nói này cho kích thích, hắn là buồn bực sớm vào nhà lúc nào nếm qua bào ngư cháo, còn cua đồng cháo đâu.

"Mẹ a, " Khương mẫu cố gắng nghĩ đóng cửa lại tấm, đem hắn nhốt ở ngoài cửa, không nghe hắn chống lại, bất đắc dĩ Khương Daniel cũng là một mét tám to con, khí lực cũng không tính là nhỏ, mang đóng cái nồi liền thẻ tại khe nhỏ bên trong, mẹ con giằng co, "Ngươi sẽ không đem ta thông tin cá nhân cũng dán đi lên đi?"

Khương mụ mụ trả lời mười phần bằng phẳng hào phóng, liền cùng với nàng bịch một tiếng đại lực đem không mang chìa khoá Khương Daniel quẳng ở ngoài cửa đồng dạng.

"Đương nhiên, đăng kí hội viên không có có thông tin cá nhân sao được? Ảnh chụp ngươi không cần lo lắng, dùng hay là trước ngươi gầy nhất đích thời điểm tấm kia, ôi kia cơ bụng, ta nhìn đều động tâm nha! Ta còn chuẩn bị an bài cho ngươi mấy lần ra mắt đúng đúng đụng hoạt động đâu..."

Khương Daniel tức giận chụp hai lần cửa, quyết định hoặc là không làm, đã làm thì cho xong, tự mình đi đem cái này tư cách hội viên gạch bỏ rơi.

Nghĩ hắn Busan một đầu trùng, vạch rơi, một con rồng, tuyệt thế tốt một, vài phút hormone bạo rạp A qua phố người thành thật một viên, muốn công việc có công việc, muốn xe có xe, EQ, trí thông minh một cái không kém, hắn dựa vào cái gì đi ra mắt sừng bản thân chào hàng? Hắn dạng này, chính là đến ba mươi tám tuổi cũng không tính là muộn!

Hắn là không nhìn trúng, hắn nhưng không phải là không muốn muốn! Cùng nó tại sai lầm đối tượng bên trên sóng tốn thời gian, tham kiến mẫu thân tất cả tính qua nói thích hợp tiền nhiệm cùng tiền tiền nhiệm nhóm, không bằng cố gắng đem mình trở nên càng tốt hơn , để chờ đợi trở nên đáng giá.

Khương Daniel đối tình yêu cùng hôn nhân có một loại làm từng bước cố chấp , bất kỳ người nào cũng không thể tự tiện tăng tốc cái này tiến trình, ngay cả mẫu thân cũng không được, hắn một đầu rối tung màu vàng nâu ổ gà lông, cũng không được.

Khương Daniel đeo lên mũ túi, đem cái nồi phóng tới chuyên cho vì con cái nhóm ra mắt cha, mẫu thân ngồi cái bàn bên trên, quỷ quỷ túy túy thuận công viên toàn bộ ra mắt sừng liếc nhìn mình tấm giấy đỏ kia chỗ tại.

Ra mắt sừng lấy bày đầy cái bàn đình nghỉ mát làm trung tâm, phóng xạ phạm vi bên trong đầy mắt nhìn lại tất cả đều là song song trồng cây cối, cây cối cùng cây cối ở giữa khoảng cách tương tự, dùng màu đỏ rộng tuyến đem thân cây nối liền đến cùng một chỗ. Hai cái cây ở giữa sơ lược có thể treo ba đến bốn trương cái ân tình huống, tỉ mỉ từ gia thuộc hoặc là bản nhân viết xuất sinh thời đại cùng cầm tinh, giới tính cùng hứng thú yêu thích chờ một chút tin tức, ngay cả đơn vị làm việc cùng năm thu nhập những này cũng toàn không buông tha.

Khương Daniel tìm được tìm được còn chứng kiến mấy vị bạn học trước kia hoặc là phát tiểu, nhịn không được phốc cười ha hả, tại sáng sớm tĩnh mịch vì nhi nữ mưu vị hôn phu, mưu con dâu bầu không khí bên trong, lộ ra phá lệ nhảy thoát.

"Chính là trương này, chính là trương này, hừ, còn không phải bị ta bắt đến, lập tức ta liền đi gạch bỏ tư cách hội viên!"

Khương Daniel đứng tại giới thiệu của mình thẻ phía trước, không cần nhìn kỹ cũng biết là mẫu thân quen thuộc chữ viết, bởi vì không có mang bất luận cái gì công cụ đi ra ngoài, hắn chỉ có thể tay không đem giấy cứng hướng xuống lôi kéo, ý đồ xé rách giấy cứng bên ngoài phong bế một tầng nhựa phong màng, bất đắc dĩ giấy cứng có chút quá căng đầy, xem ra không tốn nhiều chút khí lực, căn bản túm không xuống.

Khương Daniel dùng sức phát huy hắn cánh tay cùng cánh tay cường đại cơ bắp, bên cạnh nắm kéo tuyến bên cạnh lui về sau, gắng đạt tới hết sức mở rộng thụ lực phạm vi, lấy đạt tới hiệu quả tốt nhất, bước chân hắn hỗn loạn ngã không có đi hơn mấy bước, cái ót liền rắn rắn chắc chắc đụng vào cũng tương tự tại làm lấy lui lại vận động một người, sọ não phát ra tiếng vang lanh lảnh.

"Không có ý tứ!" Hai người cơ hồ trăm miệng một lời, đồng thời nói ra, chắc hẳn đều là vội vàng đem thẻ căn cước cho lấy xuống, quên quan sát sau lưng đến cùng có người hay không.

Khương Daniel bên cạnh cố hết sức che lấy cái ót, bên cạnh quay đầu nhìn người, chuẩn bị thấy rõ đối phương bộ đáng, lại nói câu thật có lỗi.

Sau đó, hắn liền gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nên ghi vào thơ đi, nên ghi vào nhân sinh thập đại khó quên nháy mắt, nên cẩn thận trân tàng tiến ba ba cùng cha hồi ký, nên giảng cho tương lai vô số cái đời đời con cháu nghe.

Nhưng hắn nói câu nói đầu tiên ngược lại là có một chút đột ngột, lại có một chút sát phong cảnh, hắn nói, "Xin hỏi, mạo muội quấy rầy ngài, ngài là thuộc heo sao?"

Thanh niên trước mặt hẳn là nhất định phải tuyệt đối là thuộc heo đi.

Hắn phảng phất hóa thân thành cao siêu nhất mệnh lý đại sư, chuẩn bị vê lên hai người ngày sinh tháng đẻ, phóng tới trong lò luyện đan rau trộn ra thích hợp yêu đương cùng kết hôn kết quả tới.

Mùa đông sáng sớm, biển gió lạnh lẽo mặn mặn, có một chút miên bên trong tàng đao ý vị, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo màu trắng vệ mũ áo tử, gương mặt cóng đến đỏ rừng rực, mũi cũng là bé heo tử đồng dạng phấn hồng, con mắt lóe sáng mà nheo lại, tay định tại nguyên chỗ, rõ ràng là chính đáng địa dỡ xuống tấm thẻ, lại biểu hiện được giống ăn vụng bị chủ nhân phát hiện, mềm mềm manh manh, cầm lên phần gáy liền có thể bỏ vào sữa bò trong bồn tắm ngâm ngâm.

"Ta là, nhưng ta năm nay không phải hai mươi bốn tuổi, ta ba mươi sáu."

Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi đem lộng lấy trước ngực hai cây vệ áo dây lưng, ngón tay cũng là màu hồng nhạt, óng ánh phấn ngọc, sau khi nói xong có chút ngượng ngùng cúi đầu xuống, đại khái là đoán được, hắn tướng mạo lừa gạt tính rất mạnh, rất dễ dàng để người hiểu lầm.

"Không sao, chúng ta lưu cái phương thức liên lạc đi, về sau nói không chừng còn có cơ hội gặp mặt."

Khương Daniel hà ra từng hơi đến bên miệng, nghĩ kiểm tra một chút khẩu khí, được đến kết quả không tính quá tốt, thế là đành phải dùng ống tay áo nửa che miệng, hướng hắn duỗi ra một cái tay khác.

Hắn coi là đối phương sẽ đem ôn nhuận tế nhuyễn bàn tay ngoan ngoãn đưa qua đến cùng hắn giao ác, không nghĩ tới chỉ là nhút nhát đem lấy đỏ chót làm nền sắc, màu đen bút lông viết từng hàng chữ tấm thẻ bỏ vào trong lòng bàn tay hắn, tuyệt không cùng hắn có bất kỳ trực tiếp sinh lý tiếp xúc.

"Không có ý tứ, ta không có mang điện thoại, trên thân cũng không có giấy bút, ngươi muốn, cái này liền cho ngươi đi."

Hắn Tiểu Kim Trư tại nghỉ đông ngày đầu tiên, chân chính năm mới đến đến thời điểm, cho hắn phong một cái tuyệt đỉnh đáng yêu hồng bao.

Nếu như đi mua bào ngư cháo thời điểm, lão bản không có sai lầm cho rằng hắn thả tại bên cạnh bàn tờ giấy kia, là vô dụng ván nệm, mà đem nóng hổi cái nồi đi lên khẽ chụp, liền tốt.

Vô số heo niên sinh người bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy bị dìm ngập ở trong đó.

Hảo chết không chết màu đỏ lợi là trên giấy cái khác tin tức đều vẫn là hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu, nam, ba mươi sáu tuổi, Incheon người, Seoul công việc, yêu thích, xem phim, chụp ảnh, âm nhạc... Đơn độc này chuỗi số điện thoại, cho dán thành mờ mịt mực nước một bãi, đừng nói mở đầu mấy chữ số, liền ngay cả hoàn chỉnh ba năm cái số lượng đều không thể phân biệt.

Toàn bộ nghỉ đông thời gian còn lại, liền tại Khương Daniel cự tuyệt đi ra ngoài vì mẫu thân chân chạy cùng thỉnh thoảng xuất ra che ở ngực tấm giấy đỏ kia cẩn thận chu đáo bên trong vượt qua. Nghe nói, có rất nhiều nơi khác phụ mẫu lại bởi vì thích Busan người tính cách, nhân phẩm, mà ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới cho con của mình an bài ra mắt.

Tại cái kia rét lạnh mà ôn nhu buổi sáng, Khương Daniel gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ sợ cũng phù hợp loại tình huống này.

Incheon biển người, biển người mênh mông.

Hắn còn chưa kịp xác nhận bọn hắn phải chăng có thể có được được xưng là tình yêu đồ vật, cứ như vậy cùng hắn tiếc nuối sát vai.

Cái này không công bằng, nhưng lại rất phổ biến. Hai người thật gặp được, cần trải qua rất rất nhiều nếu như cùng không có nếu như, hắn bất quá là cái tạo hóa chọc ghẹo hạ phàm nhân thôi.

Khương Daniel rời đi Busan quay về Seoul đoàn tàu bên trên, hay là vẫn không có đình chỉ nhìn quanh, có lẽ có một phần ngàn vạn khả năng, có lẽ là cùng một ban đoàn tàu, có lẽ bọn hắn có thể trùng phùng, hắn nghĩ như vậy.

Xe của hắn toa xuất hiện xe phần đuôi, hắn từ tiết thứ nhất toa xe đi lên, trong tay mang theo mẫu thân cho trộn lẫn đồ ăn cùng hải sản, một đường cúi đầu xoay người hô hào mượn qua, không có ý tứ, một đường tỉ mỉ nhìn. Nên có một cái chỗ ngồi còn trống không, còn chưa có người chiếm lĩnh, trong lòng của hắn liền hạ xuống một khối.

Thẳng đến đi đến chỗ hắn ở, cất đặt tốt hành lý, hắn vẫn đứng dậy, nhìn qua kín người hết chỗ toa xe.

Sau đó, hắn xuất hiện xe khởi động lúc, đột nhiên nghĩ thoáng.

Lúc trước hắn cho nên một mực sợ hãi yêu đương, cự tuyệt đi cùng mới người yêu gặp mặt, không nghĩ thật khai triển một đoạn mới tình yêu, đại khái cũng là bởi vì hắn thực tại chán ghét mỗi lần đều là giống nhau triển khai, đồng dạng quá độ, đồng dạng chỉnh lý quan hệ, đồng dạng không còn liên lạc. Hắn không nghĩ lại từ phát ra liệt biểu bên trong cắt đi mấy bài hát, cũng không nghĩ lại từ một nhà hàng khách quen chuyển thành khác một nhà hàng w aiting list.

Hắn xem ra so với ai khác đều muốn thành thạo, so với ai khác đều muốn tự tin dũng cảm, nhưng kỳ thật, hắn chỉ là đám người bên trong, nhát gan nhất, sợ nhất, nhất lo lắng cho mình sẽ một thân một mình đồ hèn nhát thôi.

Một năm mới, nếu như quả thật nếu để cho nó biến thành tiệm một năm mới, kia bất kể là ai, bất kể có phải hay không là cái gọi là thuộc heo, chỉ cần hắn có một tia vững tin, chỉ cần hắn có thể bắt được tâm động, hắn đều muốn đi dũng cảm nếm thử.

Không bị thương làm sao thu hoạch được yêu, không đi yêu làm sao tránh bị thương tổn.

2019 phiên bản rộng rãi thanh niên Khương Daniel, say rượu qua, oanh nằm sấp qua, mặc quần áo từ thoát phải trần truồng nam nam nữ nữ thân vừa bò dậy rời sân qua, vẫn không thể nào trùng hoạch động tâm cảm giác.

Hắn luôn cảm thấy, chỉ cần hắn nghĩ, hắn nhắm mắt lại liền có thể trở lại cái kia cố hương sáng sớm, nhưng đối diện người dáng vẻ, cũng dần dần trở nên có chút mơ hồ không rõ, chỉ có danh tự còn một mực khắc tại trong trí nhớ.

Hắn là nằm ở văn phòng tăng ca trên ghế, bị Khương mẫu điện thoại đánh thức. Hắn còn tưởng rằng là hắn vì xế chiều hôm đó trọng đại hạng mục phát biểu định đồng hồ báo thức vang, một cái giật mình từ cái ghế trên mặt bật lên đến, đạp rơi trên thân đang đắp chăn lông, chuẩn bị đánh thức còn sót lại tổ viên, xoa xoa con mắt nhìn thấy rõ ràng, mới phát hiện là mẹ ruột đoạt mệnh điện báo, thật vất vả căng cứng thần kinh, cũng không có buông lỏng bao nhiêu.

"Mẹ, ta chỗ này thật bận bịu hạng mục đâu, ngài có việc nói sự tình, không có chuyện ta buổi chiều kết thúc cho ngươi đánh lại."

Khương Daniel lập tức đánh cái thiên đại ngáp, đem đồng sự hút thuốc lá đầu cùng uống xong chén cà phê cùng một chỗ thu thập xong.

"Cũng không có gì chính sự, chính là chúng ta tiểu hài tại Seoul vòng các cha mẹ, chuẩn bị xử lý một trận offline ra mắt hoạt động, đại khái chính là mấy trăm người đi qua loa, ngươi xem một chút ý của ngươi như nào a?"

Khương Daniel kém chút dưới cơn nóng giận cúp điện thoại, nhưng hắn nghĩ lại, lại nghĩ tới Ung họ thực tại hiếm thấy, vạn nhất nói không chính xác hắn còn có cơ hội, thế là hắn cùng Khương mẫu đối thoại liền trở nên mười phần kỳ kỳ quái quái.

"Ta đương nhiên, " đây là cái lớn tiếng thăng điều, bất mãn cùng oán giận kiêm hữu chi, "Không. . .", chữ không kiên định lại ương ngạnh, chuyển nhận lấy một câu nhu thuận, "Muốn đi á! Ta muốn đi, ta muốn đi, ta khẳng định sẽ đi!"

Khương mẫu cầm di động tay run nhè nhẹ, cầm lấy tạp vật trong giỏ xách móc tai bổng, dự định dọn dẹp một chút, miễn cho là nàng nghe lầm.

Khương Daniel tiến vào hội trường thời điểm, hiện trường đã là một mảnh người người nhốn nháo, thanh thế to lớn, chiêng trống vang trời cảnh tượng. Tuổi tác không giống nhau, hình dạng cao thấp không đều, biểu lộ có cười có tang các lộ bọn thanh niên, tất cả đều bận rộn tìm kiếm ăn tết về nhà có thể đem ra được nhân tuyển.

Hắn chuyển hai vòng, cảm thấy mình lại ngốc lại không thú vị, quen thuộc nghĩ muốn chạy trốn cảm giác lại lần nữa hướng hắn đánh tới. Tử mảnh suy nghĩ một chút cũng thế, người ta thật xa từ Incheon chạy đến Busan liền vì bảo hộ một chút thông tin cá nhân, còn trên đường gặp được một cái hỏi niên kỷ cùng cầm tinh liền không lớn nói chuyện quái nhân, chẳng lẽ còn sẽ xuất hiện tại ra mắt hiện trường sao?

Hai mươi tám tuổi phụ cận đại khái là sẽ không.

Ba mươi sáu tuổi, hay là sẽ đi.

Khương Daniel đang nghĩ phải nhập thần, chóng mặt liền bị một đôi khớp xương rõ ràng tay níu lại, hướng hai đối hai ra mắt hàng ghế dài bên trên kéo, hắn vừa định ồn ào lên tiếng, đối phương nắm lấy tay hắn động tác ngược lại càng thêm lớn lực, hắn tập trung nhìn vào, người này bộ dáng có chút quen thuộc?

Hay là cùng một bộ màu trắng vệ áo, Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú dắt lấy hắn không để hắn chạy trốn, "Ta là Ung Thánh Hựu, chúng ta thấy qua, mời ngươi giúp ta một chuyện."

Khương Daniel hướng ghế dài ngồi định, mới phát hiện đối diện là một nam một nữ một đôi, dáng dấp liền cùng hung ác cực, không giống người tốt lành gì, lại thoáng nhìn ngồi bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu miệng hơi vểnh lên ủy khuất biểu lộ, nghĩ cũng là có cái gì nan ngôn chi ẩn, liền vào trước là chủ chào hỏi.

"Hai vị, cùng chúng ta nhỏ Ung, là quan hệ như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong cũng là giật mình, nghĩ buông ra nắm Khương Daniel tay, không ngờ lại bị hắn cầm thật chặt, trong lòng bàn tay cơ hồ muốn che ra ấm mồ hôi.

"Ai, chúng ta cũng là ra ngoài hảo tâm, cái này không nghe nói bên này có cái ra mắt sẽ, liền đến xem, Ung Thánh Hựu là nhà chúng ta hàng xóm cũ, độc thân rất lâu, trước kia có người bạn trai a... , một mực không có đi tới... , chúng ta nghe nói hắn tìm cái mới đối tượng hẹn hò, chúng ta cũng không tin a, cái này không hôm nay cùng đến xem..."

Nữ năm thứ ba đại học đều ôm gạch vàng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là hắn Khương Daniel thích nam.

Năm thứ ba đại học coi như một khối gạch vàng, Ung Thánh Hựu còn hiển nhỏ, nói ra cùng hắn cùng tuổi cũng không ai sẽ hoài nghi, cẩn thận đếm xem hắn Khương Daniel, hôm nay nên nhặt được mấy khối Đại Kim gạch.

Lại nói người ta ngay cả phong kiến mê tín, vận mệnh an bài đều phù hợp, hắn mới không có lý do không nắm chặt đâu.

Khương Daniel mỉm cười giơ lên chăm chú nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái tay kia, mười ngón khấu chặt, công khai quan điểm. Biểu lộ tự nhiên mà trôi chảy, hoàn toàn không cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu đốt phải mặt đỏ bừng gò má cùng nóng hổi nhiệt độ cơ thể.

"Sao có thể là đối tượng hẹn hò đâu? Ta là đứa nhỏ này người theo đuổi. Còn không có đuổi tới, còn phải xem ta biểu hiện. Trước kia thế nào, ta can thiệp không được, về sau thế nào ta cũng nói không chính xác, hiện tại ta cả người, cả trái tim, là thả tại hắn nơi này, không sai."

Ung Thánh Hựu ba mươi qua đi, trừ gia tỷ cùng phụ mẫu, ai sẽ dùng hài tử đến gọi hắn a, huống chi còn là cái kém mấy tuổi ngày tết, trong lòng dòng điện thử trượt thử trượt thông qua, tròn trịa con mắt không biết nhìn nơi nào tốt, chỉ có thể một chút trừng một chút đối diện nhàn sự lão, một chút nhìn xem không có vật gì mặt bàn cùng bọn hắn trừ cùng một chỗ hai cánh tay. Miệng đắng lưỡi khô không nói, trên thân còn cấp tốc toát ra tinh mịn mật mồ hôi.

Khương Daniel lại cùng đối diện bắt chuyện trong chốc lát, bọn hắn liền thức thời đi nhanh lên người. Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được Khương Daniel tại nhìn hắn chằm chằm, không có ý tứ quay đầu, chỉ ngoan cường định trụ ánh mắt, nhìn thẳng phía trước, phảng phất đang làm cái gì ngẩn người huấn luyện.

"Tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi nơi này chảy mồ hôi."

Khương Daniel dùng để trống bàn tay cho Ung Thánh Hựu lau lau thái dương, hút khô hắn cuồng bốc lên mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu chợt quay mặt lại nhìn hắn, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh, ngập nước, không trộn lẫn một điểm cảm xúc, chỉ là lạc đường mèo con, tại quan sát người thú vị loại.

Nhân loại cũng đi theo đỏ mặt, nhưng không phải cảm giác không tốt loại kia.

Là "Rốt cục để ngươi phát hiện, trên thế giới có cái ta, đồng thời nguyện ý nhìn ta" cái chủng loại kia.

Thế là, bọn hắn yên tĩnh đợi trong chốc lát, lại bắt đầu như sau đối thoại.

"Giống ta loại đến tuổi này tương đối lớn người, cảm xúc tương đối yếu ớt, tương đối khó lấy vứt bỏ, nếu như muốn cùng ta cùng nhau lời nói, ngươi muốn có chuẩn bị tâm lý."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại rất nghiêm túc cùng Khương Daniel đàm về sau kết giao hay không vấn đề, nóng lòng đem tuổi tác kém, tình cảm kinh lịch những này chướng ngại bày tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, dọa lùi hắn hướng hắn bước về phía bước chân.

"Trong nhà của ta thật rất gấp tìm đối tượng kết hôn, ta nhưng có thể chờ hay không, ta hi vọng tiến trình có thể nhanh một chút, nếu như muốn cùng gặp mặt ta, ngươi phải có tùy thời kết hôn ý nghĩ mới được."

Khương Daniel nhìn như ánh mắt tan rã, lực chú ý không tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, nhưng trên thực tế, toàn bộ hành trình đều đang suy nghĩ một vấn đề.

Tại quá khứ, Ung Thánh Hựu không có hắn kia mười mấy năm sinh mệnh bên trong, tại hắn là sinh viên, đeo bọc sách vội vàng từ thư viện chạy đến phòng học, vuốt mắt giơ tay lên trả lời lấy lão sư điểm danh, song đừng ngẫu nhiên ra ngoài cùng kỳ quái nam nhân hẹn hò tuế nguyệt bên trong, hắn làm sao không biết sớm một chút xuất hiện, sớm một chút lại sớm một chút xuất hiện a.

Mặc dù khi đó hắn khả năng còn ở trên sơ trung không có chạy nha. Nhưng bên người cùng một cái ngậm kẹo que tiểu quỷ, dù sao cũng so lẻ loi trơ trọi một người muốn tốt đi.

Thật hi vọng kia tên tiểu quỷ có thể rất trực tiếp trong trường học trên bậc thang ngăn lại hắn, đối với hắn nói, về sau ta sẽ lớn lên, ta sẽ lấy ngươi, ngươi phải chờ ta a.

"Ta là cái khuyết điểm rất nhiều, mao bệnh không ít người..." Khương Daniel cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu là cùng mỗi cái đối tượng hẹn hò đều nói nhiều như vậy, hắn tướng được ra ngoài mới là lạ liệt.

Bất quá còn tốt hắn cùng mỗi cái đối tượng hẹn hò đều sẽ nói nhiều như vậy, hắn còn rất tốt tại nguyên chỗ chờ hắn.

"Luận mao bệnh ta cũng không phải là không có, ngươi không cần sợ niên kỷ, ta còn lo lắng cho ngươi cảm thấy ta tuổi còn nhỏ, không đủ ổn trọng, ta cũng rất dính người rất thích quấn lấy ngươi, có đôi khi ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ khóc khóc nhè, ngươi cảm thấy thương tâm ta có thể cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ thương tâm, ngươi cảm thấy vui vẻ ta có thể đem phần này vui vẻ biến thành gấp đôi vui vẻ. Ta nói muốn thử một chút liền là thật muốn cùng ngươi thử một chút, lại nói ngươi cầm tinh , dựa theo Thần Toán Tử phép tính, dù sao cũng cùng ta rất thích hợp, ngươi nếu là còn có cái gì lo lắng, chúng ta đều có thể cùng một chỗ giải quyết."

Hắn lại nhếch miệng lên, đối thật vất vả nói một đại thông lời nói, không nói gì liếm môi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn. Ung Thánh Hựu về nhìn hắn hai mắt, lại cúi đầu xuống, sờ sờ keo xịt tóc phun tràn đầy dấu phẩy tóc mái, lại lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu ngắm hắn một chút.

Toàn bộ toàn bộ quá trình Khương Daniel đều không thể đưa ánh mắt từ trên người hắn dời.

Khóe mắt có tinh tế hẹp hẹp đường vân cũng có thể yêu, nhăn lại mặt đến cũng có thể yêu, lã chã chực khóc cũng có thể yêu, vụng trộm nhìn hắn lại vụng trộm suy nghĩ ý nghĩ dáng vẻ cũng rất đáng yêu.

"Ta còn có một điều thỉnh cầu, sắp tết, cuối tuần có thể theo giúp ta về nhà sao? Cũng không phải cái gì chính thức tới cửa, liền hôm nay như thế nháo trò khả năng quê nhà láng giềng đều biết, năm nay không dẫn người về nhà, ta cũng khó làm. Ngươi nếu là không nguyện ý, ta tìm bằng hữu hỗ trợ liền tốt, không cần đặc biệt phiền phức ngươi..."

Khương Daniel kém chút lập tức lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra gọi cho còn tại cư xá vận động trong quán luyện tiêu súng Khương mẫu, hướng nàng kích tình kêu to, "Mẹ, ta muốn lên cửa đương lúc tế! ! ! ! !"

"Nguyện ý nguyện ý, coi như là hẹn hò cũng được, vô cùng vô cùng nguyện ý."

Chân lông mà tế Khương Daniel, một cái tay là nguyên một rương đơn đầu bảo, hộ lá gan bảo, một cái tay là lấy lòng Ung Thánh Hựu mẹ ruột đỏ tham gia bảo dưỡng phẩm, trong túi công văn còn nhét một xấp gói kỹ tiền mặt hồng bao, đối lấy màn hình điện thoại di động phản phục loại bỏ xỉa răng khe hở, đắc ý phải lung lay âu phục bên ngoài bao cổ tay miệng, để Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian kéo lại hắn, hai người bọn họ tốt vào cửa.

Hắn bất quá là buông xuống đồ vật, đánh xong chào hỏi đi bên trên cái toilet mà thôi, quay người trở về liền xa xa xa xa nghe thấy tam cô lục bà vây công hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu yếu ớt xẹp xẹp thanh âm.

"Ôi, nhỏ Ung ta cùng ngươi giảng nha, nam nhân này muốn đáng tin a, không thể chỉ xem mặt mũi công phu, muốn thật đối ngươi không có trở ngại nha, ngươi có cái gì nỗi khổ tâm, muốn cùng dì Ba mẹ giảng nha, nhìn tiểu tử này là cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng là không biết đạo trưởng lâu ở chung xuống tới thế nào nha? Cũng không thể lại dùng tiền nuôi một cái gì cũng không làm người làm biếng, ngươi nói có đúng hay không nha?"

Phải, Ung Thánh Hựu nói lại nhiều đều vô dụng, nói rõ là trêu chọc đến.

Còn lại một đám trung lão niên phụ nữ còn đi theo phụ họa, Khương Daniel vừa định đi ra ngoài giải vây, ngược lại là bị chuẩn bị tới đưa mâm đựng trái cây Ung Thánh Hựu mụ mụ ngăn cản, nhỏ giọng để hắn chờ một chút, đừng xúc động.

"Bạn trai ta đối ta rất tốt, người khác rất tốt. Ầy, ta trên chân cái này giày da, là bạn trai ta tặng cho ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc chân đạp đạp hắn dùng mình niên kỉ cuối cùng thưởng mua cao cấp giày da, rất giống một con mèo con tại cho mình quy hoạch lãnh địa.

"Áo khoác cũng là chúng ta mua một lần!"

Có thể là cảm thấy quang vung một cái láo còn chưa đủ rất thật, hắn lại chỉ chỉ mặc trên người hàng hiệu áo khoác, biểu lộ là nhất đẳng kiêu ngạo đắc ý, sinh sợ người ta nhìn không ra hắn có chút chột dạ diễn kỹ thành phần.

Khương Daniel nhưng gánh không được, mau từ đằng sau đi qua, dương giả không biết ôm hắn không ngừng run rẩy đầu vai, hắn như vậy gầy.

"Ài ta nhìn ngươi cái này giày rất tốt, rất vừa chân nha, lúc nào cũng cho ngươi biểu đệ thay mặt một đôi, các ngươi người trẻ tuổi phẩm vị, ta không hiểu rõ nha. Thuận tiện, Tiểu Khương vậy ngươi nói một chút, chúng ta Thánh Hựu mặc nhiều đại mã giày a? Ta tuổi tác lớn, hồ đồ, con mắt này a, cũng thấy không rõ!"

Lần này đổi Ung Thánh Hựu cuống quít bên trong tìm tòi đến tay của hắn, Khương Daniel lòng bàn tay khô ráo mà ấm áp, rất thích hợp viết chữ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhất bút nhất hoạ dùng đầu ngón tay tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn nhiều lần viết hai chữ số, là giày mã. Khương Daniel rõ ràng sớm liền biết đáp án, nhưng vẫn là bỏ mặc đầu ngón tay của hắn không ngừng đi viết.

"Tứ cô mẹ thật sự là khách khí, Tiểu Khương phải thương tâm nha. Ta cho hắn mua giày thế nhưng là còn phải lại mua cả một đời, giày mã đều không nhớ rõ, về sau nhưng làm sao mua a?"

Khương Daniel thuận thế lại dắt tay của hắn, lớn mà dày đặc bàn tay bao trùm hắn, rất có tới cửa mà tế tư thế.

"Hắn mặc 39, giày của ta bên trong lại nhét song cuốn lại bít tất, hắn cũng có thể mặc."

Ung Thánh Hựu tay bị hắn vững vàng thả tại trên đùi, tâm cũng bị hắn một mực nắm ở trong tay.

Khương Daniel trong đầu lại bắt đầu hồi ức vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu mụ mụ nói kia lời nói, "Nhà chúng ta nhi tử, quen thuộc chuyện gì đều giấu ở trong lòng, nghĩ so nói nhiều được nhiều, chúng ta không muốn một cái cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nghĩ người, chúng ta muốn một cái có thể cùng hắn đem những ý nghĩ này đều biểu đạt ra đến, đem ưu sầu đều biến thành người vui sướng. Tiểu Khương ngươi đây, là cái rất tốt hài tử, nhưng nếu như ngươi làm không được như thế kiên nhẫn lời nói, hay là nghĩ lại, a di sẽ ủng hộ các ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi cảm thấy là đúng lựa chọn, mời nhất định kiên trì. Nhà chúng ta hài tử, là đáng giá."

Xảo, hắn hết lần này tới lần khác nói là so nghĩ đến nhiều, một năm ba trăm sáu mươi lăm ngày, ba trăm sáu mươi sáu trời đều vui vui sướng sướng, không tim không phổi cái chủng loại kia. Bọn hắn có thể đổi cái thế giới, cũng có thể cùng lẫn nhau thế giới nối tiếp, như hôm nay dạng này, tại hắn cần thời điểm, hắn có thể đi hắn thế giới bảo hộ hắn, mà tại cực kỳ lâu về sau tương lai, hắn cũng có thể đem hắn đơn giản vũ trụ vô hạn hướng hắn rộng mở, mời hắn tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ăn cơm, cũng không có buông ra Khương Daniel tay, còn yên lặng đứng dậy kéo lấy hắn, cho hắn kẹp hai khối thịt, Khương Daniel liền càng thoải mái một chút, ăn xong khóe miệng còn chảy xuống tương nước đọng, liền tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, cách nửa túm tóc của hắn, nói với hắn, tạ ơn khoản đãi, thật ăn ngon.

Rõ ràng cái này đồ ăn cũng không phải Ung Thánh Hựu làm, chỉ là động động đũa vận chuyển một chút mà thôi, xấu hổ Ung Thánh Hựu mũi đến hầu kết đều là nóng rát nóng màu hồng. Cuối cùng tam cô lục bà còn hô hào Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn cho Tiểu Khương lau lau miệng, nơi này nơi đó đều dính vào. Tiểu Khương một bên hưởng thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên gia lau miệng phục vụ, còn một bên dương dương đắc ý bổ sung vài câu nức nở, "Hi vọng lần sau chỉ có chúng ta tại thời điểm, ngươi có thể dùng miệng giúp ta xát."

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể còn sống từ bàn ăn bên trên xuống tới, toàn bộ nhờ Khương Daniel dắt lấy hắn, để hắn bao nhiêu còn có chút đây là tại nhà mình ăn năm cơm thực cảm giác.

Trước khi đi, buồng trong một đống đánh lấy hoa đồ bà cô nhóm, lại ngại Ung Thánh Hựu không có có nhãn lực gặp, để hắn nhanh đi ra ngoài tặng tặng Tiểu Khương, cái này đưa tới không quan trọng, hai người bọn họ nhà cách cũng căn bản không xa, Khương Daniel sửng sốt lái xe quấn vòng lớn quấn bảy tám vòng, liền vì câu được câu không cùng hắn tâm sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút thốt ra, lại quấn xuống dưới, còn không bằng trực tiếp đi hán bờ sông hóng hóng gió, nghĩ nghĩ hôm nay buồn nôn số định mức tựa hồ đủ số, lại cho Khương Daniel một điểm ngon ngọt tựa hồ không được, sợ hắn vèo một cái liền cùng khinh khí cầu giống như thượng thiên bay đi, liền ngậm miệng nghe hắn líu lo không ngừng.

Vây quanh cuối cùng một vòng, Khương Daniel lại giảm bớt cười đùa tí tửng, nghiêm mặt hỏi hắn vấn đề.

"Ta hôm nay biểu hiện thế nào? Chuẩn đối tượng hẹn hò?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như thế nào cũng đúng là không có thể bắt bẻ, trùng điệp gật gật đầu.

"Kia có nên hay không ban thưởng ta?"

Ban thưởng? Hiện tại người trẻ tuổi đều thích lấy vật đổi vật? Còn muốn thưởng?

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ gần nhất trong vòng năm năm nhìn qua vì số không nhiều kịch nhiều tập, lại kết hợp Khương Daniel trong xe mờ nhạt ánh đèn tràng cảnh, lại lần nữa kinh lịch mặt mo đỏ ửng, xấu hổ chạy lên não.

Khương Daniel, hẳn là muốn hắn, thân hắn một ngụm a?

Kia... ?

Như vậy liền... ?

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ánh mắt còn lại dò xét một chút Khương Daniel, biểu lộ ngoan giống muốn đường tiểu hài tử.

Nhanh chóng mà thanh thúy tiếng nước lập tức nở rộ tại Khương Daniel trướng đến tròn trịa trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay ôm đầu, xoay người muốn đem mình giấu đi.

"Có thể đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cực kỳ thanh âm rất nhỏ hỏi.

"Phốc. Ta lại không có nói là cái này, lúc đầu cũng nghĩ xin ngươi giúp một tay, nhưng cái này sao, cũng có thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này triệt để xấu hổ đến không được, vẫn là dùng nhỏ mà vô tội câu hỏi hỏi nói, " cay bên trong lúc đầu, là nghĩ co lại cái gì? Không có ý tứ, vừa mới mạo phạm."

"Ta cùng ta mẹ nói, năm nay sẽ mang cái tiểu bằng hữu về nhà, ngươi có muốn hay không cùng ta cùng nhau về nhà?"

Tiểu bằng hữu bản nhân, khốn quẫn đến không thể thở nổi, đỉnh lấy cái cà chua đầu, quyết định một thù trả một thù, cùng hắn cùng nhau về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa bao lâu, Khương mẫu liền vui tươi hớn hở cười bao lâu.

Từ tiến môn đệ nhất câu, "Đây chính là ngươi nói tiểu bằng hữu nha, dáng dấp thật tuấn a, tiểu tử này, ngươi đi chỗ nào nhặt bảo bối này?" Đến ba người bàn ăn, cứng rắn muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu sát bên nàng ngồi, đem Khương Daniel bị đá xa xa.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu giống như, cái mông hay là cái kia, không quá dễ chịu?

Khương Daniel đem hắn nối liền lái xe bắt đầu, mãi cho đến tiến Khương gia gia môn, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ thân đi chỗ nào chỗ nào đều ngứa, một mực đứng ngồi không yên.

Khương Daniel trước còn tưởng rằng là hắn quá khẩn trương, một mực hảo ngôn hảo ngữ trấn an, về sau phát hiện, liền ngay cả lúc ăn cơm, hắn cũng ngồi không yên ổn, thực đang lo lắng bất quá, dứt khoát phát đầu tin tức cho hắn, nói với hắn một hồi phòng tắm thấy.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi trong chốc lát, Khương Daniel cũng liền bận bịu để đũa xuống, "Mẹ, nhỏ Ung giống như tự động xả nước bồn cầu sẽ không dùng, hơn nửa ngày đều không ra, ta đi giúp hắn."

Khương Daniel lễ phép gõ gõ cửa phòng tắm, Ung Thánh Hựu dò xét nửa cái đầu ra, đem hắn kéo vào đi.

Trên bồn rửa tay thả hai khối hình dạng khả nghi, công năng khả nghi bất minh vật thể, trực giác nói cho Khương Daniel, bọn chúng khẳng định cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có quan hệ.

"Ngươi làm cái gì vậy đâu?"

Khương Daniel đem kia hai khối lật qua nhìn một chút, rốt cục có chút minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới như ngồi bàn chông, là hai khối đệm cái mông dùng, mông đệm.

"Mẹ ta nói, cái mông phải lớn, tới cửa thời điểm, muốn hiện ra, phải là sẽ sinh con liệu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại gãi đầu một cái, thần sắc chân thành tha thiết mà chuyên chú, phảng phất không phải là đang nói một kiện thật buồn cười sự tình.

"Phốc phốc. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha "

Khương Daniel bưng lấy bụng, lấy cái mông vì điểm tựa, trên mặt đất xoay chuyển như cái con quay.

"Ngươi làm gì cười ta! Ta rất cố gắng! Có được hay không!"

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực xấu hổ thành hờn, đưa tay đem Khương Daniel từ gạch bên trên nâng đỡ.

"Ta nói Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi nói ít cũng lớn hơn ta mấy tuổi đi, làm sao còn đáng yêu như thế."

Khương Daniel lại dùng móng tay gõ gõ Ung Thánh Hựu không vừa vặn vũ khí bí mật, cười híp mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

"Ta là thật. . . Làm rất chuẩn bị thêm. . . Đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được nói chút lời thật lòng, không biết vì cái gì đụng một cái đến Khương Daniel, những lời này giống như rất dễ dàng liền có thể nói ra tới.

"Chúng ta Khương gia không nhìn những này, ngươi yên tâm đi."

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay mông đệm, sờ đến bể nước đằng sau, cẩn thận hủy đi khối gạch men sứ xuống tới, khảm đi vào.

"Ngươi hút thuốc a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận tay mở ra sắp xếp quạt, muốn xua tan mùi.

"Không, mới không phải khói."

Khương Daniel bắt hắn lại thả tại mở đóng lại tay, hướng bí mật của hắn trong căn cứ dẫn đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu nơm nớp lo sợ sờ hai thanh, phát hiện là nhựa túi hàng, quyết tâm một thanh bắt tới, nguyên lai là rất nhiều bao liền cùng một chỗ kẹo mềm, tựa hồ làm sao kéo cũng kéo không đến cuối cuối cùng một bao.

"Mẹ ta không cho phép ta ăn, ta liền giấu ở chỗ này."

Khương Daniel nói phơi bày một ít mình khiết bạch vô hà răng, mở ra một bao, cũng đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu chia sẻ.

"Ngươi kỳ thật không nói cho ta cũng có thể, làm gì muốn nói cho ta biết?"

Khương Daniel vậy mà tuyệt không sợ hắn vì lấy lòng mẹ của hắn mà mật báo.

"Không có việc gì, coi như là trao đổi bí mật, lần này ngươi ngồi dậy hẳn là dễ chịu nhiều."

Khương Daniel lại ăn hai ba cái Cocacola gấu nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ăn một cái, hắn lúc đầu không thích cao su đường cảm giác, rất lâu chưa ăn qua, lại còn có thể.

"Vậy các ngươi nhà, nhìn bên trong cái gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát hỏi ra, trong lòng cũng thống khoái chút.

"Nhìn trúng tâm ý của ngươi cùng ngươi có thể hay không uống nhiều mấy chén canh, ăn nhiều mấy cái sủi cảo."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa rồi ngồi không thoải mái, ăn đến cũng ít, Khương Daniel thế là nói câu nói này hống hắn. Lúc đầu Khương mẫu nghe xong hắn là thuộc heo, lại chỉ là đại nhất vòng, không phải hai vòng hoặc là phạm pháp vị thành niên, đã vui mừng phải không được, Khương Daniel biết hẳn là đã ổn, lại trêu chọc hắn.

Bọn hắn một lần nữa lên bàn ăn cơm, Khương mẫu đã bưng nóng hầm hập sủi cảo lên bàn. Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng ở lưng âm phòng tắm ở lâu, có chút mát mẻ, a thu a thu hắt hơi một cái, ý thức được mình khả năng có chút thất thố, vội vàng dùng tay che mặt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, chọc cho Khương gia mẫu Tử Tiếu cho tràn đầy.

Khương Daniel dứt khoát nắm lấy tay của hắn, kẹp tại bẹn đùi bên trong sưởi ấm.

Bữa ăn dưới đáy bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thoát dép lê thiếp quá khứ, mũi chân băng băng lành lạnh, kinh Khương Daniel một chút.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi hôm nay nếu là ăn vào đường đỏ sủi cảo, liền lưu lại có được hay không?"

Khương Daniel bên cạnh thịnh một đầy bát sủi cảo cho hắn, bên cạnh không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn trêu chọc hắn.

"Ngô... Không tốt lắm đâu. . . . . Cái này. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng thìa vớt hai lần trong chén, phát hiện sủi cảo còn thật nhiều, ngoài miệng không nói, trong lòng cũng không tự giác tìm lên Khương Daniel nói sủi cảo.

"Cái này có cái gì không tốt, ngươi không tốt hay là ta không tốt?"

Thực tế Khương Daniel biết đường đỏ nhân bánh cái kia nhan sắc xem ra muốn so khác sâu một điểm, công bằng, liền thịnh đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong chén.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn tràn đầy một bát sủi cảo, liền rơi kế tiếp, hắn dùng đũa đâm mở, có tràn đầy mật đường chảy xuống tới.

"Cái gì ôm Kim heo, ôm ngân trư nha, ta nhìn đều là phong kiến mê tín."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nhiều rót vài chén rượu, hai má đỏ rực, rất dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, cũng rất xinh xắn, đối Khương Daniel vô lý làm nũng.

"Cũng không thể hoàn toàn nói như vậy, " Khương Daniel đem hắn chặn ngang ôm, vòng trong ngực cân nhắc một chút, thả cũng không buông ra, tiếp tục khốn trong ngực, "Ta đây không phải ôm Kim heo sao."

"Ngươi mới là heo, ngươi nhất giống heo!"

"Vâng! Ta là nhất giống heo, ta hiện tại còn muốn ôm Kim heo tạo Kim heo!"

Có trời mới biết , trời mới biết.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu kia một đôi cái mông cánh, nhìn chằm chằm bao lâu.

Vớt:

Ai có thể tuỳ tiện nói, hai mươi chín tết nửa đêm mở não động, ba mươi tết buổi chiều ngủ xong ngủ trưa, tại khách sạn trên giường gõ chữ đánh bắt ánh trăng nữ sĩ không chuyên nghiệp đâu?

Chân thực ăn xong năm cơm tiếp tục gõ chữ, vừa nhìn tiết mục cuối năm bên cạnh gõ chữ.

Chúc mừng năm mới, một năm mới, cũng phải khỏe mạnh, hạnh phúc nha.

【 bé heo Tony cút ra đây cho ta ta đã hoàn thành một nửa số định mức hì hì!


	319. Chapter 319

# liên văn phế bản thảo

# trong truyền thuyết viết tại thanh mai trúc mã trước đó hiện cõng

# bởi vì gần nhất đều không có cách nào đổi mới hay là phát ra tới?

# rất dở ta biết ta cái này yên lặng rời đi

# thật xin lỗi chớ mắng không dễ nhìn cũng không cần nhìn rồi

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, tuyệt đối không phải yêu nhau quan hệ.

Điểm ấy không thể nghi ngờ.

Về phần nguyên nhân nha, vậy nhưng có nhiều lắm.

Tóm lại, bọn hắn cùng tình yêu, chỉ sợ thật không quá dính dáng.

Cho dù bọn họ liền đứng tại lẫn nhau bên cạnh, trang dung dày đặc óng ánh, nhiệt vũ hát vang tuyên truyền giảng giải ngàn vạn lần, miệng bên trong hát ca từ cũng không ở ngoài:

"Chỉ thấy được ngươi."

"Ngươi là duy nhất yêu."

Biểu diễn thường thường lộng lẫy, đặc sắc tuyệt luân, vũ đạo tư thế và uyển chuyển giọng hát đều được xưng tụng là nghiệp nội ưu tú.

Nhưng bí mật đóng lại đèn, đột nhiên hồi tưởng lại trong đầu vung đi không được du đãng một câu ca từ, bọn hắn lại không thể quả quyết nói, là hoàn toàn hiểu được tình yêu định Nghĩa.

Chào hàng khái niệm, phát động động tâm người bản thân, không biết yêu tình.

Có nhiều thú.

Yêu tiêu chuẩn cùng khái niệm trên người bọn hắn toàn diện không quá áp dụng.

Tình yêu hẳn là có thú tham lam cùng nhục dục ở bên trong.

Như là chó con tản bộ, đi tới chỗ nào đều muốn nâng lên chân sau, tiêu ký lãnh địa rải lên ngâm, yêu nhau đối phương thường thường đói khát không thôi, cánh múi miệng môi cùng đá lởm chởm xương sống lưng đều nghĩ chia tách vào bụng. Dấu răng cùng dâu tây ngấn muốn bò lên trên tình nhân cái cổ, dưới bụng cùng sau huyệt muốn rót đầy yêu đương nhiệt độ.

Một khắc không thể chờ, một tấc không đành lòng phân.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, lại một trời một vực.

Bọn hắn có chỉ là kín không kẽ hở che nắng màn cửa, cùng một trương như vậy nhỏ, như vậy tiểu nhân giường.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel hay là Ung Thánh Hựu bướng bỉnh, về phần cụ thể đến tột cùng là ai quệt mồm nói ra, bọn hắn đã không nhớ rõ, dù sao là có mấy cái như vậy ban đêm, bọn hắn thật cùng giường chung gối, chen tại hạ trải hẹp hẹp cái chăn phía trên.

Kết quả giống như cũng không có gì đặc biệt.

Trừ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong lầm bầm lầu bầu nói Khương Daniel thân thể hẳn là lại biến lớn, cùng Khương Daniel vô ý thức tiếng ngáy cùng nắm chặt cánh tay làm đáp lại.

Bọn hắn xác thực chính vào tráng niên, tại u tối gian phòng hoặc là trong rạp chiếu bóng nhìn thấy kích động phim hình tượng vẫn ngăn không được nội tâm bành trướng cùng tự nhiên phản ứng sinh lý. Nhưng tại rất sâu rất mệt mỏi trong đêm, đối với giấc ngủ khao khát tựa hồ lớn hơn hết thảy.

Bọn hắn ôm lẫn nhau, cũng như ôm bị hành trình gánh nặng từ đầu vai đuổi qua chính mình. So với mới lạ tứ chi tiếp xúc hoặc đơn giản nhục thể chiếm hữu, kỳ thật hai viên nước chè tràn đầy trái tim cùng mỏi mệt không chịu nổi tinh thần, càng muốn rúc vào với nhau.

Như thế cẩn thận từng li từng tí, căn bản không phải tình yêu đi.

Hiếu kì đồng đội hoặc là dĩ vãng lão hữu cũng thỉnh thoảng mang theo không có hảo ý tiếu dung ép hỏi Khương Daniel, câu hỏi không ở ngoài, khinh bạc "Có lẽ, các ngươi ngủ qua sao?" Hoặc là đứng đắn một chút lo lắng.

Nhưng Khương Daniel chính là Khương Daniel.

Có khi làm chính hắn, có khi làm sẽ chơi xấu gọi Ung Thánh Hựu ca đệ đệ, có khi làm thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel.

Cho nên câu trả lời của hắn luôn luôn đã hình thành thì không thay đổi, hỏi người nghe tới đều cảm thấy không thú vị, lại không tốt xệ mặt xuống đến hỏi một vị khác Đại Phật Ung Thánh Hựu, cứ thế mãi, đành phải thôi.

Hắn tổng nói cái gì đó?

Hắn sẽ cười cười, chụp chụp đặt câu hỏi người bả vai, lại thuận thế cười ngược lại tại trên người đối phương, vươn tay ra chế trụ, bổ sung một câu, "Ai a, đây cũng là đang nói cái gì đâu, chúng ta không phải loại quan hệ đó."

Đúng vậy a, liền ngay cả Khương Daniel cũng một mực phủ nhận từ chối, bọn hắn chỉ là sẽ cùng một chỗ ngủ quan hệ, lại không phải sẽ ngủ cùng một chỗ quan hệ.

Đáng tiếc liền đáng tiếc tại, từ không có người thuận hắn câu này nhìn như hững hờ lung tung trả lời phía dưới tiếp lấy truy kích, bọn hắn đến tột cùng là cái gì đây?

Là phổ thông đồng đội, là thương nghiệp đồng bạn, là kinh doanh đối tượng, hay là đã từng hoặc là tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong tình lữ?

Khương Daniel khả năng cũng không thiếu đáp án, theo ly biệt tiếng chuông tí tách, càng đến gần càng gần.

Hắn sớm đã qua không phải bạch liền nhất định phải là đen niên kỷ, một năm nửa năm trong vòng nhuộm dần xuống tới, cũng làm cho hắn có rất nhiều nhận thức mới.

Ở trong đó duy nhất không đổi, có lẽ chỉ có một cái ý niệm trong đầu đi.

Khương Daniel, trong bọc chứa chuyên cung cấp bạn cùng phòng dùng ăn ái tâm cơm nắm, hứng thú bừng bừng đẩy cửa phòng ra, phát hiện trước kia tan tầm trở về Ung Thánh Hựu đã nằm nghiêng tại hắn dưới giường bên trên, lâm vào cạn ngủ bên trong, áo ngủ đều không có thay đổi, một con dép lê còn treo tại mũi chân.

Một nửa tóc đen bụi bụi đầu chôn tại to lớn màu hồng quả đào dựa vào trên gối, chăn mền cũng chưa kịp khép lại, mê man qua được tại vội vàng.

Cũng quá đáng yêu.

Khương Daniel cắt đứt không tự giác nghĩ đi qua hôn hắn cái trán hoặc là hao gầy không ít gương mặt suy nghĩ, yên lặng đóng lại trên đỉnh đèn lớn.

"Cũng không biết cứ như vậy ngủ có thể hay không cảm lạnh, nhưng là ta quá khứ, khẳng định liền bừng tỉnh, cơm nắm liền tỉnh về sau lại ăn đi. . ." Hắn nghĩ linh tinh trầm thấp phiêu tại bên miệng, đồng dạng suy nghĩ cũng từng lần một ở trong đầu hắn xoay quanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Khương Daniel đến nói, chính là nhiều thân phận, không cách nào định Nghĩa bí ẩn. Là thượng thiên khẳng khái quà tặng, là khổ đang đi đường ngoài định mức phụ tặng kinh hỉ. Là mới quen đã thân linh hồn bạn lữ, là chiến hữu, là đồng sự, cũng là cùng khung cùng một chỗ tiếng hô cao nhất thân mật.

Là trước nay chưa từng có, cũng là không cách nào lại có.

Là hồi ức đồng hồ cát đảo ngược tới, mới giật mình hắn mỗi cái bước chân về sau đều có hắn nhỏ một chút dấu chân đi theo.

Là nói như thế nào đây?

Khương Daniel cầm điện thoại di động đứng tại cửa túc xá cho mẫu thân gọi điện thoại, nói đi giảng đi mới phun ra đáy lòng vẫn nghĩ nói lại không dám nói câu kia, "Thánh Hựu ca đâu, với ta mà nói, giống như đã thành không có hắn không được loại kia tồn tại. Nói không nên lời đến tột cùng từ cái nào nháy mắt bắt đầu liền biến thành dạng này, nhưng chính là, dùng cái gì trao đổi cũng tốt, lại tới một trăm lần cũng tốt, không có hắn, giống như thật không được chứ."

Xuân hàn se lạnh bên trong, hai tay để trần khỏa tại màu đen áo lông bên trong, đối ống kính thở ra khói trắng đi xuống xe vấn an, Busan tiếng địa phương hỗn tạp Seoul lời nói thình thịch ra bên ngoài cuồng bốc lên, lăng đầu lăng não mà nhìn xem mỗi cái khớp nối đều phảng phất kinh lịch gãy xương gây dựng lại, mỗi lần điều nghiên địa hình đều rất giống giẫm tại toàn trường người xem đáy lòng bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu, lại còn không có loại cảm giác này.

Cái này vì sao dù cho vô cùng loá mắt rơi xuống tại trước mắt của hắn, hắn cùng tinh tinh khoảng cách vẫn là vài ức năm ánh sáng.

Nếu như toàn bộ nhờ tạo hóa trêu ngươi, hoặc là vận mệnh an bài cho phép, vậy bọn hắn duyên phận cũng chỉ có thể đến đây cũng nói không chính xác.

Tại hắn cùng Doãn Trí Thánh bị ống kính bắt tóm lại rất nhiều mạn đàm cùng trò đùa lời nói bên ngoài, Doãn Trí Thánh ngược lại là thật có nghiêm túc hỏi thăm qua hắn, khó được chân thành tha thiết không khí tại lúc đó một nghèo hai trắng, trừ nói nhiều không thể cho người xem lưu hạ bất luận cái gì đặc thù ấn tượng giữa bọn hắn chảy xuôi.

"Daniel, nói thật, ngươi lần này tham gia cái tiết mục này, trừ thực hiện mộng tưởng bên ngoài, còn có hay không ý khác?" Doãn Trí Thánh đưa cho hắn một thanh trước mấy Thiên Sương đông lạnh hạ, thả tại bên ngoài trở nên lỏng giòn hành.

"Đương nhiên là có a, " Khương Daniel cắn xuống một ngụm hắn yêu thích ăn vặt, xanh thẳm cùng nhàn nhạt vị cay tại trong miệng tràn ngập ra, làm cóng đến mất linh vị giác quay về, "Ta muốn trở thành một vì sao, lại hái một viên."

"A? Ngươi có phải hay không ngộ độc thức ăn, muốn không muốn gọi điện thoại gọi xe cứu thương?" Doãn Trí Thánh vững tin mình không có đem dùng giữ tươi túi gói kỹ hành cùng hải sản thuỷ sản đặt chung một chỗ, nhưng Khương Daniel trả lời lại không tính là thật nghe thanh tỉnh.

"Có đây này, ca nhìn không thấy sao, ta tinh tinh?" Doãn Trí Thánh rầm rầm long từ trong căn hộ trên sàn nhà đứng lên, bốn phía tìm được tăng lớn hơi ấm nút bấm, sợ hắn là cóng đến xuất hiện ảo giác.

Đến cùng hay là cạnh tranh chém giết, một người đi lên ngồi đầy vị trí, đến rơi xuống người chỉ có thể ngước cổ nhìn quanh, người là dao thớt, ta là thịt cá. Dù cho thưởng thức hoặc khâm phục, phần lớn hay là âm thầm so sánh lấy kình, tâm trong lặng lẽ tính toán, so qua đến so với quá khứ, trước mặt của ta đến cùng còn phải lại sắp xếp bao nhiêu tên vị trí.

Sơ tuyển làm tốt, lại đánh giá ngược lại gánh vác càng nặng. Người người đều chờ đợi bị kinh diễm, trong lòng cố định tiêu chuẩn đã bị nhấc rất cao, có dự tính cùng chờ mong.

Trên mặt liễm diễm nghiêng, chảy xuống mồ hôi Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì học múa nho nhỏ chậm nửa chụp, càng thêm trầm mặc ít nói.

Không có mặc bên trên màu hồng chế phục, càng là cắn chặt răng tại chống đỡ, không dám chút nào thở dốc, muốn bò lên trên một ô thang trời dục vọng mãnh liệt như thế, thành công phảng phất đang ở trước mắt.

Chủ động nhấc tay nói, ta có thể ghi nhớ biên múa, ta cho rằng idol chính là muốn cái gì đều làm tốt Khương Daniel, tại một chút xíu tích súc Trích Tinh dũng khí cùng nghị lực.

Hắn đẩy ra ban A cửa thời điểm, hắn đã đứng lên thang trời, cách xa mặt đất mấy vạn dặm, tinh tinh gần ngay trước mắt. Đây không phải trời có thể định đoạt sự tình.

Hai người gặp nhau cũng hiểu nhau, làm bạn, trong đó biến số quá nhiều, hơi không cẩn thận, cũng không nhìn thấy tương lai. Một số thời khắc, vận mệnh cũng muốn buông tay mặc kệ.

Bọn hắn tại gặp gỡ bất ngờ trước đó, đều chưa nói tới là nhiều người may mắn.

Cao trung bỏ học đi tới thủ đô truy tìm mộng tưởng, cuối cùng ngọt mỹ hảo nói suông cũng bởi vì hiện thực lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần cản trở mà biến thành vô tật mà chấm dứt quả đắng.

Cước bộ của hắn đã đạp lên lá phong chi quốc quốc thổ, không thể tuỳ tiện phủ nhận, vô số lần động đậy, từ bỏ suy nghĩ.

Một cái khác chuyện xưa của hắn, cũng là như thế. Dù cho không thêm mắm thêm muối, nghe cũng cùng trôi chảy hai chữ cơ bản không quan hệ.

Thành Vũ a, không quan hệ, tại trong hiện thực lại nghe qua bao nhiêu lần đâu.

So với rõ mồn một trước mắt, khoảng cách thực hiện không được mộng tưởng đường xá xa, hắn so với ai khác đều càng tiếp cận qua hắn thiết tha cùng si mộng, nhưng dù sao tại muốn vươn tay chạm đến mặt trời hoặc là mặt trăng lúc, bị nóng bức ánh nắng hoặc là băng lãnh ánh trăng đâm bị thương.

Quả thật, nếu không phải Khương Daniel như quen thuộc mặt trời nhỏ tính cách, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này vì sao sẽ tiếp tục dọc theo quỹ đạo của mình đâu vào đấy vận hành, không có ánh nắng qua lâu như vậy, hắn tất nhiên có thể tiếp tục bình yên xuống dưới. Khương Daniel quang mang đại khái có thể đi khu vực khác tẩm bổ đóa hoa, tài bồi thảm thực vật, xem ra bọn hắn sẽ không thụ bất kỳ ảnh hưởng gì.

Nhưng thế giới này đẹp cùng chân thực, đều ở chỗ nó không cách nào giả thiết.

Sự thật chính là, hai viên vạn phần cố gắng, phát ra quang nhiệt đầu không ngừng tới gần, dung hội thành tọa độ đồ bên trên một viên giao điểm.

Bọn hắn trước đó chỗ kinh lịch đau khổ, cho dù ai thiếu đi một bước, thiếu nếm một điểm cay đắng ngọt bùi, cũng sẽ không thành tựu ngày đó trong thoáng chốc lẫn nhau vấn an bọn hắn.

Căn bản không có ai hướng ai tới gần nơi này chuyện.

Bọn hắn nhìn như khắp không mục đích ra sức giãy dụa, mờ mịt phiêu bạt, đều là đang hướng phía đối phương tới gần, lại tới gần a.

Những ngày tiếp theo, liền đổi lập chí muốn Trích Tinh nhưng kỳ thật cũng chỉ là treo tại ngoài miệng, căn bản không có gì kế hoạch cụ thể Khương Daniel, chóng mặt.

Bọn hắn đã xa cách sân trường có một ít thời gian, nam sinh làm động vật đơn bào, cũng không thường có nhà vệ sinh đều muốn cùng một chỗ cùng đi kỳ quái.

Nhưng bọn hắn tự nhiên mà vậy, như hình với bóng, một người cái bóng giống như bị sai lầm dính tại một người khác bên chân, kết quả luôn luôn loạn xạ kề vai sát cánh, bóng người trùng điệp.

Cùng nó nói là nhất định phải chuyện gì đều cùng một chỗ làm, không bằng nói là không ở bên cạnh hắn cũng không có chỗ có thể đi, có mấy lời không quay về bên tai của hắn giảng, luôn cảm thấy khó.

Khương Daniel về sau cơ hồ nghĩ đến nát óc cũng không muốn hắn tại nhổ Ung Thánh Hựu tai nghe trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng tại nghe cái gì ca, chỉ mơ mơ hồ hồ nhớ kỹ trong mắt của hắn trong trẻo quang bỗng nhiên đốt lên, giống khi còn bé ngồi xổm tại bờ biển màn đêm dần dần giáng lâm về sau, biển sương mù mênh mông bên trong bỗng nhiên xán lạn hải đăng.

Cái này cũng có thể cũng là bởi vì, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ cùng chung thời gian quá nhiều, nói lời cùng trao đổi bí mật cũng quá nhiều, không có khả năng mỗi cái hình tượng đều bảo trì sinh động tươi sống.

Mà vốn là vách núi cheo leo trong khe hở nở rộ một đóa lãnh diễm khó hái hoa hồng, thần sắc hờ hững, khóe miệng luôn chăm chú nhấp thành một đường khe hở, kì thực sống tại to lớn gánh nặng trong lòng bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng tại biến thân thành trong hoang mạc lên nhíu hong khô hoa hồng trước đó, đụng phải ốc đảo cùng nguồn nước, mở yên tâm ngọn nguồn biên giới.

Hắn tự nhận là cố chấp, từ cố chấp mang tới cô đơn, thậm chí còn có một chút điểm không hợp nhau kiêu ngạo, đều bị gió xuân kẹp mưa cuốn tới Khương Daniel cùng nhau hái. Khương Daniel, sớm tại hắn tới kịp vạch ra biên giới trước đó, nhảy vào an toàn của hắn khu, nhìn thấu hắn không quá ổn định màu sắc tự vệ, ý đồ lôi kéo hắn, đồng loạt đi mạo hiểm.

Cho đến tận này, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ.

Hắn đối Khương Daniel kì lạ dung túng, sẽ kéo dài đến giải tán ngày đó, riêng phần mình đóng gói hành lý phân biệt quay người lên đường lúc. Nhìn chung hắn cái này một đám người bên cạnh sĩ, có thể tại hắn trên giường tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt ăn xong bánh bích quy, kẹo mềm chờ ăn vặt, cũng lưu lại phạm tội vết tích không cần thu thập, túi hàng cũng không cần tận lực ném đi, nghênh ngang đi rơi.

Cũng chỉ có Khương Daniel.

Hắn không phải là không có tình cảm người, nội tâm của hắn thế giới hoàn chỉnh, tinh tế, ôn nhu mà yếu ớt. Chỉ là hắn tổng đem đối hiện thực suy tính cùng bình phán, đặt tình cảm phản ứng trước đó, hắn sớm bị hiện thực ma luyện phải lão luyện chu đáo , bất kỳ cái gì trước đó muốn từ vừa nghĩ tới mười, từ mở đầu nhìn thấy phần cuối, lại đi cẩn thận tính toán đến tột cùng có đáng giá hay không phải đầu nhập tâm huyết cùng tinh lực.

Hắn chòm sao nhóm máu, mỗi tiếng nói cử động, vũ bộ điều nghiên địa hình cùng ca hát phát ra tiếng, đều có thể xác minh, hắn không nói ra miệng, so có thể chân chính nói ra âm thanh đến, phải hơn rất nhiều.

Bản tới tham gia tiết mục, hắn cũng có duy trì khả năng.

Dù sao, hắn cũng biết mình mọc ra một trương phù hợp cao quý lãnh diễm cảm giác khuôn mặt, hắn không cần quá nhiều mỉm cười, cũng không cần quá phận lấy lòng ai lọt mắt xanh. Hắn rõ ràng là đến buông tay đánh cược một lần, xúc xắc nhìn như có sáu cái mặt, kỳ thật chỉ có tốt và không tốt, thành công hoặc là thất bại hai cái kết luận.

Tâm lý của hắn bố trí phòng vệ nặng nề, dùng cho chống cự cạnh tranh, từ ta bảo vệ.

Còn tốt có Khương Daniel.

Hắn cũng giấu có thật nhiều phình bụng cười to, rất nhiều mặt bản thân, còn chờ người xem thăm dò, hắn có thể có một chút điểm đối quyền kích điểm số nói ngoa chứng, hắn có thể sống hiện đánh tấm, hắn có thể có dã tâm, cũng có thể thu hoạch được sung túc tự tin.

Hắn có thể cùng hắn trèo đèo lội suối, chèo thuyền chèo thuyền du ngoạn, không đạt mục đích không bỏ qua.

Hắn có thể cùng hắn nói chuyện trời đất, nói đến đỉnh đầu tinh tinh mặt trăng đều chập chờn sinh tư, tâm động mà rơi xuống.

Nói cho cùng, hắn hay là từ Khương Daniel trên thân thu hoạch được sảng khoái hạ cần thiết yêu, cùng đi tiếp thu phần này yêu cùng rất nhiều phần yêu dũng khí. Không sai, Khương Daniel đối với người nào đều là thân thân nhiệt nhiệt, ôm qua kéo qua, đùi cũng làm cho bọn đệ đệ loạn ngồi. Nhưng hắn cho hắn, là nhất khác biệt, là ra ngoài thưởng thức tán đồng cùng xuất phát từ nội tâm cổ động.

Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái chính như ngay từ đầu hắn lựa chọn biểu diễn hai bài ca.

Sắp có nhanh sung sướng kịch liệt, chậm có chậm thâm tình triền miên, đường cong sắc bén bên cạnh dưới mặt, nội tâm có nóng hổi nóng bỏng dòng nham thạch trôi.

Hắn không phải là không muốn muốn yêu, hắn là quá phận muốn.

Hắn không phải không hiểu được vui vẻ, hắn là quá phận khát vọng vui vẻ.

Khương Daniel sẽ nhổ tai nghe của hắn, chen đến bên cạnh hắn, kéo qua hắn cũng đồng dạng khẩn trương tay đến mười ngón đan xen, đem hắn cùng hắn đều biến thành líu ríu tướng thanh nghệ thuật biểu diễn nhà, không phải là bởi vì tin tưởng hắn ngụy giả vờ một mực băng lãnh, mà là nhặt đến hắn thất lạc đã lâu tiếu dung.

Hắn không phải là cái gì người đều sẽ tin tưởng, cũng không phải tùy tiện người nào đều có thể cho hắn lực lượng, trở thành hắn ngắn ngủi mượn tới chiếu rọi bất tỉnh trong bóng tối tâm nơi hẻo lánh ánh sáng.

Tranh tài trong lúc đó hết thảy nhanh chóng lướt qua, hắn cơ hồ không kịp cẩn thận thể vị tuần này xếp hạng mang đến cho hắn động tâm hoặc là tâm ngạnh, sẽ vì mới sân khấu biểu diễn mà nhọc lòng. Càng về sau đi, bên người bạn bạn càng ít đi. Nói không khẩn trương không tim đập nhanh, là không thể nào. Nhưng sau đó nghĩ đến nhất làm cho hắn kinh ngạc, không hiểu, nhưng thật ra là hắn chưa hề đem cười nói ra ta cảm thấy Thánh Hựu ca hẳn là rất thích hợp làm center Khương Daniel, coi như đối thủ cạnh tranh. Cũng chưa từng trịnh trọng kỳ sự cùng hắn nghiêm túc ước định, nhất định phải tại xuất đạo sân khấu bên trên gặp mặt.

Khương Daniel làm tốt, hắn cũng muốn làm thật tốt.

Hắn vĩnh viễn nguyện ý cùng hắn kề vai chiến đấu, cũng nguyện ý vì hắn mỗi một lần đặc sắc biểu diễn mà chụp nát bàn tay.

Bọn hắn đều vô cùng khát vọng trở thành mười một người bên trong một cái, nhưng lại ngậm miệng không nói tương lai.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì quá độ kinh ngạc, mộng tưởng thành thật, khẩn trương bất an cả đêm, tại công bố xếp hạng một lát từ đầu đến cuối hơi miệng mở rộng, trong lúc nhất thời khống chế không được bộ mặt biểu lộ, cũng khống chế không được ửng hồng khóe mắt.

Lớn tiếng khen hay đám con trai vô cùng náo nhiệt xông tới, tranh tài bên ngoài dài dằng dặc luyện tập sinh tuế nguyệt bên trong mỗi một thời gian đều lóe lên quang mang, dát lên viền vàng, đám người đem hắn bao bọc vây quanh, đem hắn vốn là vô cùng khó khăn thở dốc trở nên càng thêm phí sức.

Cuối cùng, cuối cùng, là bởi vì dựa theo lệ cũ, trọng yếu nhất luôn luôn xuất hiện tại cuối cùng, hay là bởi vì nguyên bản chỗ đứng nguyên nhân, đã nói không rõ. Quanh thân run rẩy, không cách nào ức chế cuồng hỉ cùng run rẩy Ung Thánh Hựu, ngã vào Khương Daniel quấn quá chặt chẽ trong lồng ngực.

Giấc mộng của bọn hắn, đã thực hiện một nửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần đoán được vì cái gì bọn hắn không có có ước định cái gì, liền thản nhiên đi đến tương lai, nhưng vẫn là không xác định hỏi qua Khương Daniel.

"Daniel, ngươi nói vì cái gì, thẳng đến trước một đêm, chúng ta giống những người khác đồng dạng, nói qua muốn cùng nhau xuất đạo như vậy a?" Khương Daniel chơi game đánh cho chính khởi kình, oanh một tiếng buông xuống tai nghe, theo tạm dừng.

"Cái gọi là ước định, hẳn là có thực hiện không được khả năng, mới phải ước định đi. Không biết ca nghĩ như thế nào, ta là toàn tâm toàn ý tin tưởng, ca nhất định có thể xuất đạo." Khương Daniel đem ghế quay tới, đối giường trên Ung Thánh Hựu biểu diễn một chân vì cái chân còn lại thoát bít tất tuyệt kỹ.

Câu trả lời của hắn nghe tới giảo hoạt tinh nghịch, còn phối hợp nam tử idol to lớn lượng vận động phía dưới bít tất mùi.

Nhưng không ra Ung Thánh Hựu đoán, cùng trong lòng của hắn đáp án hoàn toàn trùng hợp.

Cảm giác này liền cùng hắn ngồi lên hạng năm vị trí, giảo bắt đầu từ thứ tư đợi đến thứ nhất đồng dạng.

Hắn liền ở tại chỗ chờ hắn, bọn hắn có thể tại hắn đi lên về sau lại một lần nữa ôm, lại một lần nữa nắm tay, lại một lần nữa chia sẻ quen thuộc nhiệt độ.

Hắn hiểu được hắn sẽ đến, thế là hắn chỉ dùng chờ hắn.

Bọn hắn không cần miệng hoặc là văn bản ước thúc, bọn hắn đối lẫn nhau có đầy đủ hiểu rõ cùng vững tin.

Giấc mộng của bọn hắn, là tại lẫn nhau chứng kiến phía dưới, thực hiện.

Giấc mộng của bọn hắn không phân khác biệt, bởi vì cộng đồng đang luyện tập trong phòng mồ hôi rơi như mưa biên múa, luyện giọng mà dần dần quỹ tích trùng điệp.

Bọn hắn sớm đã trở thành đối phương thực hiện mộng tưởng tại trên con đường kia không thể thiếu đôi cánh tay, có khi liệt lảo đảo nghiêng, trù trừ không tiến, liền có đến từ đối phương vô hình lực đẩy dẫn dắt, có khi nhảy tung tăng, thuận gió mà đi, liền có đến từ đối phương kiên định sức nắm ủng hộ.

Tại giấc mộng này thực hiện qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là có nghe được Khương Daniel giảng một câu cùng loại hứa hẹn.

"Nếu có mới mộng, liền cùng một chỗ làm đi. Hiện tại vẫn chỉ là bắt đầu."

Thẳng đến phục khắc huy hoàng luyện tập sinh buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc, bọn hắn chân chân chính chính bắt đầu làm đoàn thể sinh hoạt, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đang nỗ lực từ ước ao và không bỏ xen lẫn cảm xúc bên trong lý giải đầu mối, vì tương lai hảo hảo làm ra dự định.

Lần này hắn cũng rốt cục ý thức được, khởi đầu mới không chỉ có mang ý nghĩa hắn một mực khát vọng thế giới mới, cũng không thể tránh khỏi nương theo lấy mới phiền não.

101 thời kì hợp túc ký túc xá như cái cỡ lớn thùng đựng hàng, mỗi cái cư dân đều hướng về đồng dạng mục tiêu xuất phát dậm chân, không ai sẽ nghĩ cái khác, cũng không ai có tinh lực suy nghĩ.

Trở thành Wanna One về sau, lại không hết như thế.

Khương Daniel thực chất bên trong trời sinh lạc quan tích cực, thúc đẩy hắn tại nhìn vấn đề góc độ cùng phương pháp bên trên cùng hắn, đã sớm khác nhau rất lớn. Không có hướng phía xuất đạo dạng này cùng chung mục tiêu chạy hạn chế, hắn cũng dò xét mình, cũng quan sát cùng hắn khác biệt.

Khương Daniel thường thường để hắn nghĩ tới sân khấu bên trên thoáng qua liền mất lại cực kỳ mỹ lệ hoa lửa, tại bắn ra đến một lát dốc hết tất cả nhiệt tình, không để lối thoát chỉ cầu giờ phút này thỏa thích tận hứng.

Nếu như nói hắn không thích nhất động vật chính là phù du, khó khăn lắm sống một ngày hai ngày liền từ đầu tới qua, chỉ sống tại cái này phân cái này giây. Như vậy Khương Daniel tuyệt đối là trong lòng của hắn phù hợp nhất cái này hình tượng nhân tuyển.

Hắn mặc dù vô số lần mượn từ lôi kéo hắn phi nước đại, xung quanh thoát đi quanh mình hết thảy phương thức hướng hắn chứng minh sống tại lập tức tầm quan trọng, cũng làm cho hắn không khỏi bắt đầu hoài nghi mình phải chăng có tại hảo hảo dựa theo ban sơ hạ quyết định quyết tâm quy hoạch tương lai, mà không chỉ là bị hắn túm cổ tay, đem vô tình trôi qua thời gian lãng phí tại ngày qua ngày đối với mình từ tìm kiếm bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu cần suy nghĩ cùng nghiệm chứng thời gian, cho nên hắn cũng không giống người chế tác thời kì đồng dạng cùng hắn trao đổi cái bóng, mà là lựa chọn cùng còn lại thành viên cũng nhiều hơn giao tế. Hắn người thân cận nhất vô điều kiện hay là Khương Daniel không sai, quan hệ giữa bọn họ cũng khăng khít khe hở, chỉ là phải chăng đoạn này cuồng nhiệt lại ôn nhu quan hệ, thật đáng giá trút xuống hai người bọn họ tất cả, đáng giá hắn cân nhắc.

Hắn suy nghĩ đứt quãng, từ xuất đạo cái kia mùa hè một mực tiếp tục đến thành đoàn một năm tròn về sau, ngày mùa thu tiếp cận. Một phương diện, trong lòng của hắn rõ ràng minh bạch, hắn cùng cái khác bất kỳ một cái nào nam hài đều có thể có tốt hỗ động cùng phản ứng hoá học, ở chung lâu, đây là nhân chi thường tình. Bọn hắn từng có qua, không nhất định liền đặc biệt.

Khương Daniel cũng là như thế, bọn hắn sẽ không ngăn cản lẫn nhau cùng đội viên khác tiếp xúc, cũng không cách nào khống chế làm bạn hiểu nhau một đường, trong đó tình cảm lên men.

Thậm chí có khi, hắn cùng hắn xem ra không giống lúc trước như thế rất quen khăng khít, ngược lại cùng một vị khác đồng đội đánh cho càng lửa nóng chút, đây cũng là hợp tình lý. Tình cảm của bọn hắn cơ sở cùng người bên ngoài khác biệt, không cần nhiều Gia Duy hệ dùng cái này bồi dưỡng ăn ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã có được qua rất lớn một bộ phận Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel cũng có được qua tốt nhất hắn. Bọn hắn đối mặt đám người, không cần phải nói cũng không cần làm có thật nhiều, dù sao khi Khương Daniel hướng hắn vươn tay ra, mời hắn lại một lần nữa cùng đi đêm tối theo đuôi hắn chạy trốn, hắn tổng sẽ không kháng cự.

Bọn hắn đã không phải hai mươi bốn giờ đều không thể tách rời, đánh bánh ngọt cùng đánh bánh ngọt quan hệ trong đó.

Nhưng có lúc Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn sẽ ẩn ẩn cảm giác cần, là cần đi qua cái kia đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, hay là hiện tại có lẽ không ở bên cạnh hắn Khương Daniel, hắn cũng nói không rõ, nhưng hắn luôn có lười nhác cho tới bây giờ nói lại một lần lời mở đầu cố sự, cùng mơ hồ không rõ ký ức, là cần Khương Daniel hiểu ý cười một tiếng.

Hắn cùng loại mâu thuẫn này đấu tranh thật lâu.

Bọn hắn trải qua cạnh tranh khảo nghiệm, chưa hẳn địch nổi thời gian.

Hắn cũng không phải không phải hắn không thể, hắn cũng có thể từ người thay thế.

Hắn cũng cho Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng như gần như xa cùng thình lình đối với hắn băn khoăn không tiến tìm cái lý do.

Cho dù rời đi, cho dù không ở bên người, chỉ cần cái bóng trùng điệp, liền còn cùng một chỗ. Huống chi bọn hắn tại trong túc xá cộng đồng chia sẻ nhỏ hẹp ở lại không gian, tại sân khấu bên trên sóng vai mang có vô biên óng ánh đèn biển.

Dù sao bọn hắn còn chưa tới nói chuyện yêu đương như vậy giằng co, bọn hắn tổng tại cách cái kia trạng thái rất gần rất gần thời điểm phanh lại, đây không phải hắn hoặc là lỗi của hắn.

Còn tốt hắn phát hiện hắn suy nghĩ không có chút nào có ích, hắn lại một lần phạm sai lầm.

Thẳng đến hắn bị quá phận nhiệt tình cơm cận thân bao bọc vây quanh, không thể không lấy xuống khẩu trang đến để các nàng nghiệm minh chính bản thân, hắn mới không tiết chế dấn thân vào đến tưởng niệm Khương Daniel cảm xúc bên trong đi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Phác Hữu Trấn hai vị đi ra đến đồng bạn, đã sớm bỏ xuống hắn chuồn mất.

Hắn căn bản tứ cố vô thân, đành phải chuyên chú bản chức nắm qua điện thoại xác, khóe miệng cũng treo lên Ôn Ôn nhu nhu cười yếu ớt, làm tốt tư phục ra đi lung tung đang hồng idol Ung Thánh Hựu bị nhận sau khi đi ra, phải làm fan hâm mộ phục vụ.

Trên đường trở về gió đêm phơ phất, hắn túi gấp mũ mang tốt khẩu trang, dùng áo ngoài đem thân thể chăm chú bao trùm, trước mắt một mảnh đèn đuốc sáng trưng đô thị tranh cảnh.

Lúc đó tới gần xuất đạo ngày đêm hè bên trong, hắn cũng cùng trong đội Busan người cùng đi ra tới, tước, Mẫn đội hình vẫn như cũ, còn nhiều một vị thân cao chân dài, rộng vượt ngang Thái Bình Dương, thân bên trên mang lấy cây quất sắc bãi cát, mặt trời lặn cùng cây dừa Khương Daniel.

Cố sự phát triển cũng cùng hôm nay không khác chút nào.

Từ rộn rộn ràng ràng trạm xe lửa chứng nhận hoàn tất cũng rút lui về sau, hắn cầm máy ảnh lựa chọn bọc hậu, mê bịt mắt từ lấy cảnh khí tứ phương nhỏ khung bên trong quét nhìn cảnh đường phố tìm linh cảm, hôm nay lòng bàn chân trượt hai vị, ngày đó cũng là sải bước, đem hắn xa xa bỏ lại đằng sau.

Bị hắn gọi đùa là đem đối hải ngoại nghỉ phép lữ hành nguyện vọng mặc lên người Khương Daniel ngược lại là không ngừng tại trước mắt của hắn nhảy nhảy lên, hắn tự mang quang hoàn cùng thân mang nhan sắc quá loá mắt, khiến cho hắn trong màn ảnh chứa không nổi bất luận cái gì.

"Hoặc là nhập kính hoặc là đi đến bên cạnh một điểm!" Khương Daniel là trang điểm, đại khái sẽ không muốn kinh lịch hắn HD ống kính tẩy lễ, đoan chắc điểm này, Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như rất nóng lòng, muốn vội vàng hắn cũng rời đi.

Khương Daniel nghe vậy, mặc kệ không cố vấn địa học lấy mặc trượt patin giày vô duyên vô cớ đi tại trên đường bằng bước chân, hai cước được chia rất mở, buồn cười lại quái dị dùng giày phá mặt đất. Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời không có hiểu rõ hắn đang làm gì, đem ống kính hướng xuống quan sát, nhịn không được bạo cười ra tiếng.

Tại đêm hè như hắn trên áo sơ mi trời chiều đốt hết trước đó, tại chính hắn tới kịp phản ứng trước đó, ngón tay sớm đè xuống cửa chớp khóa, đem bọn hắn dung hợp lại cùng nhau tiếng cười theo tiên diễm hình tượng cùng một chỗ dừng lại.

Giẫm tại mùa thu lá rụng bên trên tiến lên, đồng dạng cầm máy ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên minh bạch, trên thế giới này có rất nhiều người thiện lương, ôn nhu người, hiểu được hắn yếu ớt một mặt người, cũng có rất nhiều cho hắn khác biệt hồi ức, thể nghiệm người, nhưng chỉ có một người không đi cân nhắc những này việc nhỏ không đáng kể, chỉ là ngừng tại nguyên chỗ, vì hắn chờ đợi.

Hắn sớm tại lúc trước hắn trả giá yêu, nhưng hắn cũng không hướng hắn đòi hỏi hắn vốn là cảm thấy không đủ yêu, hắn chỉ muốn hắn vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất không lọt mắt, cũng nhất không cân nhắc đồ vật liền là vui vẻ, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng, tiếu dung chẳng phải là dễ như trở bàn tay, khắp nơi có thể thấy được.

Kết quả là có thể để cho hắn hiểu ý cười, để hắn phình bụng cười to, để hắn nước mắt ngưng tại tiệp trên lông đi cười, để hắn vừa nghĩ tới liền sẽ nổi lên không che giấu được ý cười, không là người khác, cũng không thể nào là người khác, hay là Khương Daniel.

Hắn đi nơi nào tìm một cái khác Khương Daniel đâu?

Không người bước chân có thể lần nữa bao trùm bọn hắn từng cùng đi qua đường xá, cũng sẽ không còn có người có thể lấy đồng dạng ấm áp kiên nhẫn bao khỏa trong lòng của hắn bên cạnh cạnh góc sừng.

Hắn vốn có, trước đó chưa từng có, về sau cũng sẽ không còn có.

Hắn nghĩ Khương Daniel, hẳn là so hắn sớm minh bạch.

Hai người bọn họ yêu người mới học cùng múa nhảy lảo đảo, khi thì bị quá khứ trượt chân, khi thì bởi vì hiện nay lo lắng lắc thần mà dẫm lên đối phương chân, tư thế vụng về, biểu lộ chân thành tha thiết, còn không phải không nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác đối dưới đài người xem thăm hỏi, cho thấy bọn hắn tuyệt không chân chính yêu nhau.

Lãng đêm không tinh, Khương Daniel còn tại cửa túc xá cầm di động trò chuyện.

Đầu bên kia điện thoại mẫu thân luôn luôn giỏi về lắng nghe, chỉ tại cần nhất ngay miệng đặt câu hỏi, Khương Daniel tiếp tục nói liên miên lải nhải nói một hồi lâu, nàng mới chậm rãi giảng một câu.

Nghe xong vấn đề của nàng, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là không chút nghĩ ngợi trả lời, ngữ tốc cực nhanh, kể xong một chuỗi dài về sau, hắn cũng cùng mẫu thân cùng một chỗ cười lên.

"Ta không có Ung Thánh Hựu sao? Ta không có Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là có đại sự xảy ra! Ta cũng là chậm rãi mới ý thức tới. Ta không phải hải sản dị ứng sao? Cùng tiến lên tiết mục ăn cơm hộp, hắn sẽ hỏi ta tôm chiên cầm đi ra chưa. Hải ngoại tuần diễn tất cả mọi người muốn đi làm liều đầu tiên, chỉ có một mình hắn méo miệng nói kia Niel làm sao bây giờ. Cũng chính là hôm nay, vừa mới tiền bối bao cơm nắm bên trong bào ngư, ta cũng không có muốn ăn ý tứ, nói từ chối nhã nhặn, lại nhớ tới hắn mỗi lần so ta còn khẩn trương biểu lộ tới."

Đỉnh đầu mây đen che đậy mấy khỏa thưa thớt tinh tinh nhô đầu ra.

Khương Daniel giẫm lên bậc thang hạ khô cạn thảm cỏ, quay người nhìn chăm chú lên trong phòng sáng lên đèn đuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái là tỉnh, tại thu trên sân thượng phơi tiểu hải cẩu, ra phát hiện hắn ở bên ngoài, cũng trên lầu đứng trong chốc lát, trong ngực ôm trắng xoá từng đống, mắt gió thẳng tắp rơi đi xuống.

"Về sau không thể cùng một chỗ hoạt động làm sao sao?" Khương Daniel cố ý lặp lại phải rất lớn tiếng, muốn để hắn nghe thấy câu trả lời của hắn, "Cũng sẽ cố gắng cùng hắn cùng nhau, giống không có tách ra lúc đồng dạng."

Không biết là trên trời, hay là trên đất tinh tinh, đối hắn khẳng định nháy mắt mấy cái.

Bọn hắn vẫn là có mới mộng tưởng và nguyện vọng, cần phải hoàn thành người thiếu niên.

Dùng tình yêu đến định Nghĩa Hòa giam cầm tiến lên bước chân, vẫn lộ ra không thực tế.

Yêu không nên là kiện sẽ mang đến bối rối sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ làm bạn Khương Daniel đi đến hôm nay, liền nhất định sẽ làm bạn hắn đi đến về sau rất nhiều hôm nay cùng ngày mai.

Khương Daniel có thể trở thành hắn vui vẻ lý do, liền sẽ một mực là nụ cười của hắn nơi phát ra.

Bọn hắn tại mộng trên đường sẽ dắt tay cùng một chỗ, dù cho mộng mộng các có sự khác biệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ bạn cùng phòng ưu đãi ăn cả bảo cơm nắm ăn rất ngon lành, Khương Daniel cũng vui vẻ tại mỹ tư tư tại ký bán sẽ tờ giấy nhỏ bên trên hướng toàn thế giới báo cáo, cái này một loại không phải ngươi không thể chia sẻ.

Sau đó không lâu, đêm giáng sinh ban đêm, cơm nước no nê, tận thế cuồng hoan khí tức chính nồng, hai tầng lâu mỗi gian phòng phòng đều cửa phòng mở rộng, say khướt nam hài tử nhóm từ trên xuống dưới, chạy tới chạy lui, hôn gió ôm, thối hoắc mồ hôi cùng vụng trộm dùng mu bàn tay lau rơi nước mắt cùng bay.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa đóng gói hoàn tất báo biển xếp thành nhỏ trên đỉnh núi đặt vào một cái thẻ, chọn ảnh chụp ngu đần phải đáng yêu, là đoàn tổng bên trong đóng vai thành bụng lớn ông già Noel Khương Daniel.

Viết tấm thẻ người vừa chạy vào phòng tắm, đang cày kéo kéo tắm rửa, hừ phát bởi vì hồi âm mà không thành giọng tiểu khúc, không chút nào lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu có sai qua hắn lời thật lòng khả năng.

Khương Daniel biết rõ hắn nhìn có thể sẽ khóc, còn họa cái chẳng hề để ý mặt quỷ tại nơi hẻo lánh, phong thư bên trên còn có một hàng chữ nhỏ, "Cho tồn tại bản thân với ta mà nói, chính là lễ vật tốt nhất ngươi."

Khương Daniel lễ vật bản nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu, khó được có chút vội vàng cõng qua mặt đi, không muốn bị lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ xuất hiện Khương Daniel gặp được nét mặt của hắn, cơ hồ là dùng sức xé mở phong thư một góc.

Phía trên là lít nha lít nhít chữ nhỏ, bắt đầu viết có chút quá lớn, càng về sau càng nhỏ, cực giống Khương Daniel người liền đứng ở trước mặt hắn nhắc tới, bắt đầu hay là đại đại liệt liệt, đằng sau quá mềm mại, cũng thẹn thùng khống chế lên âm lượng.

"Ta có khả năng đưa cho ngươi, cũng không có cố ý cùng ta cho những người khác, khác nhau ra. Bất quá giống như, bởi vì đối tượng là ngươi, cho nên phá lệ ôn nhu, phá lệ khác biệt. Chúng ta một mình đi thật lâu, lại làm bạn đi một đoạn. Thời gian không quay đầu lại, ta muốn quay đầu. Tìm ngươi phát hiện ngươi tại, muốn vui đến phát khóc. Tìm ngươi phát hiện không tại, muốn bất động thanh sắc chờ."

Làm bộ cũng không yêu ngươi Daniel dâng lên

Xác thực, tại mùa đông này, chúng ta không có nghe được tuyết rơi hạ lạc thanh âm. Seoul tuyết đầu mùa thời điểm, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng chưa kịp điểm lên gà rán cùng bia chúc mừng, càng không nói lên cái gì mềm mại ngọt ngào lời nói.

Bọn hắn tại ngày qua ngày công việc, cùng vì công việc làm chuẩn bị.

Nhưng tại sắp phân biệt thời điểm, tại còn sót lại mấy cái hợp túc ban đêm, ôm nhau ngủ bọn hắn, lại có thể nghe được mùa xuân gió, mềm quá cỏ xanh tươi non gương mặt, lặng lẽ thổi tới.

Tại yêu bên trong trầm mặc đám con trai, liền mời tiếp tục làm bộ tốt.

Bọn hắn là làm cho người ở dưới đài nhìn, quần chúng trong mắt, đều là hiếu kì.

Kỳ thật, làm bộ không yêu thiếu niên, trái lại, mới là bọn hắn nguồn gốc.

Tuổi nhỏ yêu, không giả vờ.

Bọn hắn không cần lo lắng, không cần nhíu mày, cũng không cần chất vấn, chỉ dùng một mực một mực, yêu yêu yêu, yêu đến màn đêm huy huy, yêu đến trước mặt người xem buồn ngủ u ám, tầm mắt buông xuống.

Bọn hắn tại lẫn nhau trong ánh mắt, bỏ đi giả giữ lại thực.

Chính là tốt nhất đầy đủ.


	320. Chapter 320

# hiện cõng tiết mục nhỏ

# chi trước hai mươi sáu tháng mười hai trời đếm ngược tập hợp

A

Answer

n. Trả lời chắc chắn; trả lời;

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì nghề nghiệp có hạn, tổng cần hồi đáp rất nhiều vấn đề.

Thế giới này đối bọn hắn sinh hoạt vụn vặt, bên cạnh cạnh góc sừng, tổng có vẻ hơi truy vấn ngọn nguồn.

Tỉ như tại đổi ký túc xá trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu phải trả lời, muốn ở cùng nhau thành viên là ai?

Hắn so tài một chút ngồi bên cạnh Khương Daniel, lại so so với mình.

Tỉ như tại lễ trao giải đợi lên sân khấu trên bàn tiệc ngồi ngay thẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu phải căn cứ cách đó không xa quên cầm bao khẩu hình đánh giá ra, ăn cơm chưa? Dạng này việc nhà vấn đề.

Hắn cũng trả lời lấy khẩu hình, tá lấy phong phú thủ thế, nụ cười trên mặt ôn nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay nắm tay làm thìa, một cái tay vòng thành dạng cái bát, "Nếm qua, " điểm mấy lần, biểu thị thìa vội vàng hướng miệng bên trong đào cơm. Vừa đi vừa về mấy lần, hai cánh tay lần nữa buông ra, nhớ tới cái gì, lại dùng đầu ngón tay điểm điểm đồng dạng vội vàng cơm vung, lực chú ý còn không có tới Khương Daniel đầu vai, "Cùng một chỗ ăn."

Tỉ như ký bán sẽ lên, Khương Daniel mặc dù miệng bên trong lầm bầm lầu bầu nói tại hải ngoại bạn cùng phòng là ngẫu nhiên, cũng tại tuần diễn nhất định phải mang đồ vật bên trong, bên cạnh cười ra tiếng bên cạnh đối Ung xuẩn manh đánh lên câu.

Tỉ như so với bằng hữu, người nhà hoặc là cái khác, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu định Nghĩa vì linh hồn bạn lữ.

Tỉ như bọn hắn đều muốn cùng đối phương cùng đi lữ hành, mục đích đều tuyển qua rất nhiều. Nếu như đi Busan biển vừa đi hóng gió, Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là sẽ lái xe, có khi ngẫu hứng nói đến đến, nước Anh cũng không tệ.

Tỉ như đang trả lời là cái gì cải biến đối Niel sợ hãi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vạch rơi là Niel chủ động cùng ta thân cận rồi bên trong cái kia đơn mũi tên, đem nó cải thành lẫn nhau.

Nhìn như tuyển hạng rất nhiều, vấn đề phức tạp.

Nhưng từ đầu đến cuối, chỉ có bọn hắn, là đáp án của bọn hắn.

Là duy nhất.

B

B Class

n. Lần đầu đẳng cấp đánh giá đẳng cấp thứ hai; đại biểu sắc vì màu cam;

"Nói thật, thật sẽ có được A."

"Đối vị bằng hữu kia ấn tượng rất sâu sắc, 옹, 옹?"

Lúc đó Khương Daniel hay là nhuộm phấn kim sắc đầu lông, giàu có bắp thịt cánh tay lộ tại cao bồi sau lưng bên ngoài B ban đáng chú ý nhân vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngồi tại bị màu hồng vây quanh A đẳng cấp trong phòng học âm thầm cúi đầu, đối mặt đẳng cấp lại đánh giá mà nội tâm nổi trống, "Tiến vào A đẳng cấp sau khi luyện tập, thật sẽ một mực sinh ra muốn duy trì dục vọng. Nếu như là hạ xuống cũng phải tiếp nhận đồng thời thừa nhận, liền ôm hạ xuống, liền ở nơi nào nỗ lực a, dạng này tâm."

Sơ ấn tượng không được tốt lắm, tập phấn, Kim, cam vào một thân B ban Khương Daniel chạy chậm đến, trên tay còn biên độ nhỏ vỗ tay, mình vì chính mình đẩy ra ban A đại môn.

Hắn hướng hắn đến gần, phù hợp vận mệnh.

Bọn hắn nơi nào cũng sẽ không lại đi, đây là nhất khởi đầu tốt, cũng là kết cục tốt nhất.

C

Company n. Làm bạn; làm bạn;

Hơn một năm, người thiếu niên có không ít cải biến.

Nhưng bọn hắn tồn tại bản thân, tựa hồ liền đang nói rõ, làm bạn cũng có thể có thể nói vĩnh cửu.

Cao thước cự đản trên bãi cỏ đứng lít nha lít nhít 101 vị thiếu niên, đồng loạt nhiệt vũ ta nha ta, là gặp nhau năm đó ba tháng ngọn nguồn chuyện phát sinh.

Sau khi tan việc, bọn hắn không có lý do cùng một chỗ hướng phía dần dần biến mất ráng chiều phi nước đại, chung quanh, đều có lẫn nhau vị trí.

Tinh quang rạng rỡ, toàn trường reo hò thét lên, mười một người làm chỉnh thể có mặt lễ trao giải, cộng đồng chia sẻ vui sướng, vừa vặn là hai lẻ một tám năm trong hai tháng số mười bốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm tại sân khấu bên cạnh, hướng phía dưới đài nhiều lần mà nghiêm túc vẫy gọi.

Khương Daniel xông lên phía trước, níu lại cổ tay của hắn, bọn hắn lại lần nữa vội vàng biến mất đang ánh mắt không thể thành sân khấu phía sau, cùng ngày vô số video ảnh chụp, kiêm có thể làm chứng làm bạn.

Làm bạn cùng gần nhau là cách trên dưới ván giường chìm vào giấc ngủ, là tiết mục bên trên đột nhiên bị cue đến khiêu vũ, tự động đi ra hai người, là nâng lên bạn cùng phòng hoặc là bất kỳ một cái nào trường hợp đặc thù, vô ý thức nói ra danh tự.

D

D aily adj. Mỗi ngày; thông thường;

"Thích hợp qua đi, giống trước khi ra cửa một phút mới rời giường Thánh Hựu ca cùng Daniel đồng dạng."

Thường ngày là sinh hoạt cùng công việc đường ranh giới.

E

Euphoria n. Cực độ tâm tình khoái trá; cực độ tâm tình hưng phấn;

Như thế nào vui vẻ?

Có mấy lời chỉ nói cho ngươi, có chút biểu lộ chỉ có ngươi hiểu, có chút nháy mắt chỉ có thể cùng ngươi chia sẻ.

Chảy mồ hôi là gieo hạt, vì thu hoạch làm chuẩn bị.

Rơi lệ là thu hoạch, vì vinh dự mà động cho.

Bọn hắn đối cùng một mặt luyện tập thất tấm gương mồ hôi rơi như mưa, lại đối mặt đồng dạng một mảnh đèn biển mà hốc mắt ướt át.

Tận hết sức lực trả giá, phấn đấu, đồng tâm đồng lực, đây là thuộc về bọn hắn đơn giản vui vẻ.

Thân ảnh của bọn hắn trùng điệp tại một phòng, ở phía sau đài, tại mỗi lần vất vả thời điểm.

Lớn như vậy sân vận động bên trong ngồi không vắng mặt, lễ trao giải ngồi xuống lại đứng lên, cúi đầu không ngừng, cúp vô số, cùng vui cùng ca, đây là thuộc tại sự kiêu ngạo của bọn họ vui vẻ.

Trên thế giới có quá nhiều người, mỗi ngày mỗi ngày vô vị gặp thoáng qua.

Khả năng để phần này vui vẻ biến thành gấp đôi, có thể đọc hiểu lẫn nhau lúc khóc lúc cười trong mắt, có giấu cái gì, lại có mấy cái đâu?

F

Falling adj. Hạ xuống; rơi xuống;

Cái này vốn nên là trận không ngừng phi hành rơi xuống.

Ánh mắt giao thoa một lát, vài phút phát hiện mới hắn, còn có mới chính mình.

Bọn hắn nhất định so người đứng xem càng vững tin, sẽ một mực cùng một chỗ, sẽ đi xuống.

G

Growth n. Trưởng thành

Tại hai lẻ một bảy năm bên trong cái nào đó nháy mắt qua đi.

Cũng sẽ mãi cho đến cực kỳ lâu tương lai.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ kinh lịch chỗ có trưởng thành.

Đài truyền hình thu tiết mục tràng cảnh, trở về chuẩn bị, buổi hòa nhạc to to nhỏ nhỏ trận quán, phi hành khoảng cách quấn Địa Cầu hai vòng.

Nếu có vô ý té ngã, ta nói là nếu như, bọn hắn còn có lẫn nhau a.

Đem đi qua đường hoàn toàn biến thành cười đối thoại nội dung, đem ngăn trở hoàn toàn biến thành tiến thêm một bước bàn đạp.

Hai lẻ một tám kết thúc cũng không phải là bọn hắn kết thúc.

Là trưởng thành bắt đầu, cũng khó nói.

H

Half n. Nửa, một nửa;

Hay là thế tuần vừa mới kết thúc thời điểm sự tình.

Kim Tại Hoán tiểu tử kia không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, đột nhiên dấn thân vào đến lửa nóng tiếng Anh học tập bên trong đi, mỗi ngày đều kiên trì kẹp lấy đầu lưỡi cùng Lại Quan Lâm, Lý Đại Huy hai vị tiền bối luận bàn đối thoại.

Khương Daniel cũng da cực kì, thường xuyên kể một ít mới từ đơn ra đùa hắn.

Còn đưa ra tự mình đối thoại cũng phải tận lực dùng tiếng Anh, phạm quy người muốn mời ăn thịt nướng.

Ngày này muốn tìm Ung Thánh Hựu muốn về ghita Kim Tại Hoán đồng học, liền phạm khó.

Ung Thánh Hựu không trong phòng, chỉ có Khương Daniel dù bận vẫn ung dung chờ lấy hắn mở miệng.

"Excuse me, where, where is my guitar?"

Khương Daniel đem chăn trên giường cũng xốc lên, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong chất đống quần áo sơn dã tung ra, ra hiệu hắn ghita căn bản không ở nơi này.

"And. . . where, where, where is your. . ."

Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ nửa ngày, là muốn nói roo mmate, bất đắc dĩ cái này từ đơn thẻ tại yết hầu nửa ngày, cũng không có chân chính trượt đến bên miệng.

"What are you saying? Who?"

Khương Daniel thật là xấu cực, càng xem hắn sốt ruột càng cảm thấy thú vị.

Còn tốt Kim Tại Hoán nghe tình ca đủ nhiều, đối ác tục tình yêu đối bạch cũng có biết một hai.

Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu, trừ bạn cùng phòng còn có bao nhiêu loại biểu đạt, boyfriend hắn mới không cần, không nghĩ hiển đến quá phận dính nhau.

"I mean, your better half."

Hắn cũng không xác định bọn họ có phải hay không bạn trai cùng nam bằng hữu quan hệ trong đó, nhưng là, tuyệt đối là có thể hoàn chỉnh đối phương tốt nhất một nửa.

Lần này đổi Khương Daniel sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, mấy phút về sau mới bừng tỉnh, lại hoan thoát nhảy lên đi ra cửa, hứng thú bừng bừng đi tìm hắn better half, cùng hắn chia sẻ phát hiện mới chuyên môn tên.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên lầu ôm Kim Tại Hoán bảo bối ghita, phát phiến tại trên dây không quá thuần thục phá xát, bị hắn chó con ôm một cái đầy cõi lòng, nếu như không phải còn có một đám đệ đệ tại, đại khái thực sẽ liếm liếm mặt của hắn.

I

Insobriety n. Say rượu; giương oai;

Hơi say rượu trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu, là đáng yêu nhất.

Khương Daniel cho rằng.

Sữa điên sữa điên ổ trong góc, còn cầm chăn mền che kín đầu, ô tốt tốt cùng hắn chơi Niel bắt không được ta trò chơi.

Buông xuống tất cả đề phòng, lo lắng cùng suy nghĩ, tại ít có ban đêm, nuôi dưỡng một con mèo.

J

Juicy adj. Nhiều chất lỏng; chất lỏng phong phú;

Ta. Tốt. Nghĩ. Thân. Hắn.. Mặt. Gò má. A.

Khương Daniel ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện uống vào mì nước, trút xuống mấy muôi về sau còn linh lợi chuyển động lên sáng lóng lánh con mắt, quan sát quan sát hắn đang làm cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại ảo tưởng, ngày mùa hè đầu cành nhất tươi non cây đào mật, là mùi vị gì.

"Thánh Hựu ca, làm sao không ăn?"

Khương Daniel lại kẹp một miệng lớn mì sợi, rì rào hút vào khoang miệng, gò má thịt cùng bờ môi đều cong lên.

Tốt. Nghĩ. Ăn. Ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu dưới bàn cơm mũi chân ôm lấy mắt cá chân hắn, đem hắn hướng phía bên mình câu dẫn.

Thế là liền có thể thể vị, hàm răng nhẹ nhàng cắn, tự nhiên đào nước bốn phía, thanh xuân mạnh mẽ, mang theo người thiếu niên đặc hữu trong veo, tràn ngập vị giác tươi mát cảm thụ.

K

Kitten n. Mèo con

"Trong nhà có hai đến ba con mèo nhỏ, có thể thử một chút cái này sáo trang, sẽ có lời một chút."

Cửa hàng thú cưng nhân viên cửa hàng là cái cô gái trẻ tuổi, sớm đã nhận ra Khương Daniel, rất có kiên nhẫn giúp hắn giới thiệu.

Khương Daniel cao cao vóc dáng xử trong tiệm, trên tay lại cầm nho nhỏ mèo dùng áo choàng cùng trên cổ vây Giáng Sinh dùng Auto sức, hình tượng so sánh mãnh liệt, phá lệ ấm áp đáng yêu.

"A, tạ ơn ngài. Ta có năm con mèo, nhiều lắm, cái này hẳn là không đủ."

Nhân viên cửa hàng trong lòng mặc dù buồn bực, nhưng cũng không có hỏi xuất ra thanh âm.

Tính tiền thời điểm, phát hiện có một cái vòng cổ hắn chọn là cỡ lớn nhất, lại vô ý thức cùng hắn đáp lời, "Xem ra có một con là hình thể tương đối lớn dáng vẻ đâu."

"À không, liền nho nhỏ, mềm mềm."

Khương Daniel vây lên khăn quàng cổ, cầm lên túi xách, đi ra hơi ấm hun đến người u ám trong tiệm, bước vào Seoul mênh mông đầy đường trong gió tuyết.

Hắn mỗi một con mèo nhỏ, đều sẽ có được quà giáng sinh.

Thật.

L

Lovey n. Thân yêu; tâm can; bảo bối;

Tốt tính, mềm nhũn, tại Khương Daniel trước mặt thường thường thúc thủ vô sách lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca Ung Thánh Hựu, rốt cục tại một lần nào đó Khương Daniel lại lại lại gọi thẳng tên, không theo bối phận gọi ca hững hờ về sau, mặt đen xuống tới nói muốn cùng hắn hảo hảo trò chuyện chút, đem thích hợp xưng hô định ra tới.

Chí ít đối với người khác trước mặt, hắn hay là lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca a.

"Ca cũng bất quá chỉ là lớn hơn ta cái một chút xíu, làm sao cố chấp như vậy?"

Khương Daniel khóe miệng rõ ràng treo cười, nói rõ không có làm hiểu hắn tâm tư.

"Ta mới không có tùy tiện như vậy, ngươi về sau cho ta hảo hảo gọi ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại ván giường bên trên thẳng tắp mà ngồi xuống, con mắt cũng phình lên trừng lên tới.

"Vậy chúng ta đều thối lui một bước có được hay không, bảo bối, thân yêu cùng Hanny ngươi chọn một, ta cứ dựa theo yêu cầu của ngươi tới. Ta vẫn cảm thấy bảo bối tương đối tốt nghe, bảo bối tiếng Trung ta cũng biết, bảo bối bảo bối bảo bối..."

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn còn không có ý dừng lại, suy nghĩ cũng bay trở về đến giữa hè bên trong, sinh nhật của hắn hiện trường, Khương Daniel tận lực đè thấp thanh tuyến bay ra ống nói câu kia bảo bối sinh nhật vui vẻ.

"Không cho phép! Muốn gọi ca! Bảo bối liền tự mình lại nói."

Hắn làm sao lại không biết, hắn mỗi lần đều bị người này câu này bảo bối, ăn đến sít sao, tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

M

Mine pron. Ta

Khương Daniel, nam, tại ngũ quốc dân idol, nguyên PD101C vị xuất đạo.

Yêu thích: Lễ trao giải lúc, túm Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Nguyên nhân: Biểu thị công khai chủ quyền, let him be mine, let it be known to all.

N

Nibble v. Miệng nhỏ cắn

"Hôm nay không muốn cắn ta cái cằm, bên trên che hà rất thẹn thùng."

"Áo sơ mi của ta dưới đáy còn có ngươi dấu răng, làm sao bồi ta."

O

Overboard adv. Từ trên thuyền rơi xuống

Từ mới quen bắt đầu đến mỗi lần vui thích kết thúc, cũng giống như một trận nhìn không thấy bờ ngâm nước.

Bọn hắn thậm chí không muốn lên bờ.

Cũng hô không ra cầu sinh khẩu hiệu.

Chỉ có thể giống hai con lấy lẫn nhau vì duy nhất dựa vào cá, phun ra cảm mến bọt khí.

P

Plot n. Tình tiết &v. Mưu đồ bí mật; bày ra;

"Cho nên, các ngươi đại thế nam đoàn, đoàn tổng cũng tốt , bình thường tiết mục quay chụp cũng thế, đều có kịch bản sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rất lâu không thấy Incheon thân cho nên, vì hắn nối liền tràn đầy một chén rượu trắng, ỡm ờ đặt câu hỏi.

"Có là có một chút, nhưng người phản ứng đều là không có cách nào khống chế nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm buồn bực rơi một chén, cấp tốc từ bằng hữu đũa dưới đáy đoạt khối nướng xong thịt.

Quản hắn cùng ai phân đến một đôi đâu.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng ánh mắt giao thoa, ăn ý phản ứng, mới là nhảy thoát an bài bên ngoài, không cách nào khống chế, thật thật.

Q

Qualified adj. Phù hợp tư cách

Khương Daniel, không hề nghi ngờ, là cái tuyệt đối hợp cách ca sĩ, vũ giả, thậm chí nghệ thuật gia.

Chỉ có chính hắn sẽ nhiều lần cảm thấy, mình còn chưa đủ tốt, còn cần cải biến rất nhiều.

Mỏi mệt thủy triều đánh tới, áp lực vô hình gia thân, ngàn ngàn vạn vạn người xem theo đèn chiếu tới tới đi đi.

Hắn sẽ hoài nghi mình, cũng sẽ dao động kiên định.

Ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn như trước đây, cổ động phối hợp cùng tiếu dung, cho hắn biết, mặc kệ nó, cho dù đối với thế giới này đến nói, hắn đều không hoàn mỹ, đối với một người đến nói, hắn đã là hợp cách bạn thân, đồng sự cùng linh hồn bạn lữ.

Hắn sẽ không lại bàng hoàng hoặc là ưu sầu, hắn đi trở về dưới ánh mặt trời đi, giống không có trải qua âm tối đồng dạng.

Ánh nắng còn tốt, ánh trăng chính hoà thuận vui vẻ.

R

Reality n. Hiện thực

Giấc mộng của bọn hắn thực hiện về sau, sẽ còn thật nhiều mới mộng tưởng.

Ở trong đó không đổi chân thực, chính là từ nay về sau, mỗi giấc mộng thực hiện, bọn hắn đều sẽ ở đây, tại lẫn nhau bên cạnh, nhìn mặt trời lên mặt trăng lặn, nở hoa kết trái.

S

Smitten adj. Đột nhiên yêu; lập tức yêu;

"Có hay không cái nào đó xảy ra bất ngờ nháy mắt, là động tâm thời cơ?"

Khương Daniel buồn bực ngán ngẩm tại đến trễ chuyến bay trong cabin, lật xem tạp chí bên trên tình cảm điều tra vấn quyển.

Hẳn không có đi, hắn về suy nghĩ một chút, quyết định căn cứ đề mục bên trên chỉ thị, không có trả lời đằng sau đi theo số 5 vấn đề.

"Có hay không vừa nghĩ tới đã cảm thấy người yêu chiếu lấp lánh hình tượng?"

Cái này đề hắn ngược lại là có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, còn chưa kịp tỉ mỉ hồi ức, ngồi ở hàng sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền tỉnh, kỷ kỷ tra tra cùng bọn đệ đệ vui đùa.

Khương Daniel đè thấp vành nón, đang ghế dựa khe hở ở giữa quay đầu, híp mắt thăm dò hắn.

Trang điểm hai gò má có chút phiếm hồng, tóc mái mềm oặt che lại cái trán, rủ xuống tại cao cao trên chóp mũi.

Khương Daniel trên tay thu về tạp chí, nhét về lưng ghế sau trong túi.

Cũng thế, nào có cái gì tham gia khảo nghiệm ý Nghĩa, hắn rõ ràng mỗi phút mỗi giây, đều có mới lý do yêu, mỗi thời mỗi khắc, đều tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân phát hiện mới động tâm.

T

Tiptoe v. Điểm lấy chân đi

"Daniel ca trở về thời điểm, không có đánh thức qua ca ngươi sao?"

Nhỏ Lại ngủ là một nhân gian, đối với trường kỳ ở chung còn có thể bảo trì bình thản bạn cùng phòng quan hệ, cảm thấy hiếu kì.

"Kỳ thật ta đều tỉnh dậy, nhưng là không quan hệ."

Hôm nay Khương Daniel cũng có một mình hành trình, đại khái cũng sẽ muộn trở về, nhỏ Lại liền ì ở chỗ này cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm.

Bởi vì đồ ngốc Khương Daniel thật rất ôn nhu a.

Trở về muộn cũng sẽ im ắng điểm lấy chân đi, vì không đánh thức hắn, ngay cả đã từng nói dông dài cùng nói thầm đều một mực tỉnh lược.

Cực giống chính hắn cho mình họa con kia con chuột nhỏ tự họa tượng.

Cho nên thật không quan hệ a, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, tỉnh dậy hay là ngủ đều vô sự, bởi vì có hắn ở đây.

U

Unique adj. Duy nhất; độc nhất vô nhị

"Ongniel is science."

V

Valentine n. Tình nhân

Không có hoa hồng, không nói bên trên cái gì rất thể mình lời tâm tình.

Không có có ngày nghỉ, không thể cùng một chỗ ăn bữa ra dáng muộn cơm.

Nhưng cũng không quan hệ, năm 2018 ngày 14 tháng 2, lễ trao giải hạ màn kết thúc trước mấy phút, bọn hắn cười, làm đêm tối chạy trốn.

W

Windfall n. Ngoài ý muốn lấy được đồ vật

They are legendary

They are revolutionary

They are unprecedented

They are God- kissed

They are everything amazing

They are anything ordinary

They are sharpened arrows of Cupid

They are windfall under the forbidden fruit tree

They are seasons, years, minutes,

and second heartbeats

They are always meant to be

They are, truly, they are

The unspoken cosmos only for e yes to see

Since with the first mo ment

those sweet words about them lisped,

Soon breaks their subtle and fragile,

eternal beauty.

Bọn hắn là truyền kỳ

Bọn hắn là biến đổi

Bọn hắn là sinh mệnh bên trong trước nay chưa từng có

Bọn hắn là đắp lên đế hôn con dân

Bọn hắn là sinh mệnh mỹ diệu cùng bình thường

Bọn hắn là Thần tình yêu Cupid sắc nhất chi tiễn

Bọn hắn là vườn địa đàng dưới cây ngẫu nhiên đạt được trái cấm

Bọn hắn là năm xưa là bốn mùa là phút là lấy giây vì nhớ nhịp tim

Bọn hắn là tất cả mệnh trung chú định

Thật sự rõ ràng chưa từng giả dối

Bọn hắn là hai mắt thịnh yến

Nhưng nếu muốn đem bọn hắn đẹp vũ trụ một năm một mười miêu tả

Hận ngôn ngữ thực tại bần cùng

Bởi vì chỉ cần quan tại bọn hắn ngọt ngào thiên cơ tiết lộ tại bên môi

Bọn hắn vi diệu mà yếu ớt vĩnh hằng vẻ đẹp cũng bị đánh vỡ

X

X 'mas n. Lễ Giáng Sinh

"Kisses for me, save your kisses for me..."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại bận rộn trong hành trình, hừ phát hợp với tình hình ca khúc giáng sinh.

Trong túi quần điện thoại kịp thời sáng lên, nhắc nhở hắn có tin tức mới.

"bobo hay là thật dài pháp thức hôn nồng nhiệt, muốn hay không vươn đầu lưỡi, hôn trước đó có cần hay không ta ăn mấy khỏa kẹo mềm..."

Khương Daniel khoanh tay cánh tay đứng tại phía sau hắn, ý cười kéo dài.

Y

Yearning n. Hướng tới; khát vọng;

"Nếu có mới hướng tới cùng mộng tưởng, liền cùng một chỗ thực hiện đi. Hiện tại vẫn chỉ là bắt đầu."

Xuất đạo đêm ban đêm, Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy.

Z

Zing n. Mệnh trung chú định; gặp được chân ái;

"Ca, nhìn qua cái kia phim sao?"

Khương Daniel buồn bực ngán ngẩm tại ký túc xá đóng gói hành lý, ly biệt bước chân càng gần, ngược lại càng không có thực cảm giác.

"Cái gì phim?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm liền thu thập xong, chỉ còn lại một bộ phận tổng cộng có tài sản, cùng Khương Daniel ngươi ta, lẫn nhau từ chối.

Cái này ngọn nến ca mang về đi, cái này nước hoa bình giống như cũng là ca, không không không, không cần, vốn chính là bởi vì ngươi thích mới một mực dùng, thu lại cầm đi, anh anh em em, thấy sát vách bọn đệ đệ, nổi da gà thẳng rơi.

"Không có việc gì, chưa có xem cũng không quan trọng, ta giải thích cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel từ đống quần áo bên trong ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

"Nghe nói tinh linh đời này chỉ sẽ gặp phải một lần chân ái, khi bọn hắn gặp được chân ái thời điểm, con mắt sẽ bắn ra hỏa hoa, nhịp tim sẽ phi nước đại như nai con, mặt tiền thế giới bên trong hết thảy, đều sẽ bịt kín màu hồng phấn."

Đây rõ ràng là Khương Daniel vài ngày trước mới bổ xong phim, Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên nhẫn ngáp một cái.

"Cho nên?"

"Cái loại cảm giác này gọi zing. Ta tìm thật lâu, đều không có phát hiện một cái từ ngữ có thể hình tha cho chúng ta, nhưng cái từ này, giống như rất thích hợp."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đánh ra đến ngáp lại nuốt trở lại trong bụng, trốn tránh mở Khương Daniel mang theo ý cười con mắt.

"Giống như. . . Là có chuyện như vậy đi. . . . ."

Ngươi nói là, ta liền cũng cảm thấy là.

Ngươi nói không phải, ta cũng phải vụng trộm cảm thấy đúng vậy a.

Đồ ngốc.

Vớt:

1\. Rất cảm tạ mọi người làm bạn ta vượt qua phi thường gian nan tháng mười hai.

Định thời gian phát đều ở nơi này, nghĩ từng trang từng trang sách, một Thiên Thiên lật tới nhìn, mời điểm chỗ này.

@Plein_de_bisous

Trước đó chuẩn bị cái series này chuẩn bị thời gian rất lâu, chọn rất nhiều rất ít thấy từ.

Nhưng là chân chính bắt đầu chuẩn bị viết thời điểm, mới phát giác được, hình thù kỳ quái từ ngược lại rất khó gây nên cộng minh, không bằng một lần nữa trở lại đơn giản đi lên.

Cho nên cái series này cũng căn bản là đẩy ngã lại đến, mỗi sáng sớm sau khi rời giường, mới chọn tốt từ, viết xong thiết trí định thời gian phát. Ta là cái rất táo bạo, rất không có kiên nhẫn, rất khó yên tĩnh kiên trì làm một chuyện người. Trong lúc đó có phát bỏ lỡ chữ cái, cũng có bất hạnh bỏ lỡ mỗi ngày 15: 51, nhưng là không nghĩ tới từ bỏ.

Đây là khoa học mị lực đi. 【 tà mị cười một tiếng

Lúc đầu dự định là số 31 hoặc là số 1 phát, nhưng là giả vờ còn không có sinh ra đâu, liền quyết định đầu tiên chờ chút đã nàng, chờ lấy chờ lấy ta liền quên, hôm nay vỗ đầu một cái mới nhớ tới, thật có lỗi.

Lần nữa chúc mọi người chúc mừng năm mới.

Ta tháng mười hai tuyệt không coi như viên mãn hoặc là mỹ hảo, nhưng hi vọng đọc được những này đoạn ngắn các ngươi, có thể bình an vui sướng, khỏe mạnh vui vẻ.

2\. Gần nhất đang bận giải tán trận sự tình, mình sự tình, tóm lại loay hoay hôn thiên ám địa, viết xong làm bộ về sau cơ hồ không có gì nhàn rỗi mở ra văn kiện, cho nên còn không có chạy trốn a, chỉ là phải từ từ tới.

Hi vọng có thể mau chóng lấy tốt tinh thần diện mạo cùng chuyện xưa mới cùng mọi người gặp mặt.

Là muốn đem luật sư hệ liệt năm thiên làm thành txt đóng gói đi lên, cho các ngươi khi năm mới lễ vật, nhưng là ta nhìn một chút, cảm giác rác rưởi câu cùng lỗi chính tả thật rất nhiều, chỉ có thể chậm rãi hiệu đính, hoàn thành sau gặp lại đi.

3\. Chào buổi tối, chúc các ngươi đều có mỹ hảo tối nay cùng ngày mai.


	321. Chapter 321

Bloody Daniel

"Ngươi ở đâu? Khương nhân viên cảnh sát?" Ung Thánh Hựu được cứu vớt sau chuyện thứ nhất vậy mà là thói quen kêu gọi Khương Daniel.

"Đương nhiên, ta nghị viên đại nhân." Khương Daniel ngược lại là thay đổi ngày bình thường tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế, trêu tức hòa với không lấn át được tinh nghịch. Ung Thánh Hựu biết, giọng điệu này đại biểu cho sinh may mắn.

"Lông tóc không tổn hao sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tự hành ngồi lên đuổi tới cứu viện xe cảnh sát, bày xua tay cho biết không cần người khác giúp đỡ, hắn còn có tay có chân, có thể tự hành đi lại.

"Trên cơ bản." Khương Daniel đang đứng tại đối đường phố cao ốc đỉnh, kiểm tra lấy tay bắn tỉa trúng đạn tự sát sau thi thể.

"Tính ngươi nhiệm vụ thất bại, nhớ kỹ thủ hẹn." Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời nói có hàm ý, kì thực là để hắn kết thúc sau lại đi thực hiện bọn hắn mới tại mưa bom bão đạn bên trong ước định.

"Ngô, biết." Lần này Khương Daniel không có phản bác, cũng không có phản kháng, nhặt lên trên mặt đất sát thủ dùng để xạ kích súng ống tới kiểm tra loại hình cùng nơi sản sinh đồng thời, không sâu không cạn trả lời một câu, xem như đáp ứng.

Chấp chính đảng đứng thứ hai chủ nhân, lớn nhìn đại tuyển lôi cuốn, đêm đó tất cả tin tức đầu đề người sở hữu, gặp chuyện lúc ấy sợ hãi rụt rè tránh đang ngồi giá bằng da lưng ghế sau lẩm bẩm khóc đến khóc không thành tiếng người xưng lãnh mỹ nhân nghị viên Ung Thánh Hựu, ngược lại đang nghe Khương Daniel câu nói này về sau, nhìn xem trước trước sau sau mấy chục chiếc chuẩn bị hộ tiễn hắn rời đi chuyện xảy ra hiện trường xe cảnh sát cạnh tướng thổi còi, gào thét lên từ bắt đầu mưa rơi dầu bách đường mặt đất rong ruổi mà qua, tách ra so sánh chính đảng chính thức Video, càng thêm mỉm cười rực rỡ.

Kẻ nguy hiểm hoặc sự vật, luôn có lẫn nhau hấp dẫn tiềm chất.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, hẳn là cũng trốn không thoát cái này vòng lẩn quẩn.

Chỉ bất quá Khương Daniel duy nhất chức trách lại cùng hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nguy hiểm linh hồn bản chất trái ngược.

Làm nghị viên cận vệ, thụ chính phủ cắt cử đảm nhiệm Ung nghị viên bảo an tiểu tổ tổ trưởng Khương Daniel, nên đem hết khả năng làm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hết thảy nguy hiểm, cách biệt.

Từ mới gặp bắt đầu, bọn hắn tựa như Địa Cầu lưỡng cực, nam châm hai đầu, rõ ràng không nên cũng không thể gặp nhau, lại trời xui đất khiến, ma xui quỷ khiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa xa xa thoáng nhìn đứng tại cửa phòng họp bên ngoài kịp thời vào cương vị tân nhiệm bảo an tổ trưởng Khương Daniel một chút, liền vạn phần vững tin hắn khẳng định cũng cùng tầng lầu này tại dưới tay hắn hiệu lực nam nam nữ nữ đồng dạng, đối với hắn hận thấu xương.

Khương Daniel chỉ là hơi ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt đánh giá chung quanh một phen, liền đủ để chứng minh hắn đối với vì hắn thái độ làm việc, tuyệt không tính thân mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng qua lại hoàn hồn đến họp nghị đề tài thảo luận đi lên, bên cạnh làm bộ tại trong tay vật liệu bên trong phác hoạ tham dự hội nghị nhân viên giảng trọng điểm, bên cạnh hồi ức hắn gần nhất đến cùng lại công khai phát biểu những cái kia chính kiến, dễ dàng gây nên nhân viên công chức giận dữ cùng khinh thường, tỷ như đứng ở cửa vị này.

Là phản đối giảm xuống thu thuế cánh cửa? Hay là ủng hộ cùng giới hôn nhân hợp pháp hóa? Hay là bởi vì hắn tại đầu tuần đến thăm trường học cũ nói chuyện bên trong, sai lầm lý giải học sinh phóng viên liên quan tới tham chính một chuyện vấn đề, trước mặt mọi người gây nên một mảnh xôn xao?

Thôi, hắn hiểu phải kịp thời tổn hại dừng đạo lý, ném đi trong tay Hồ họa một trận bút, biểu thị không muốn lại tiến hành bản thân kiểm điểm, dù sao dạng này lỗ mãng vũ phu, lớn như vậy quốc gia cơ cấu bên trong có rất nhiều, ba ngày hai đầu có người đến cũng có người rời đi, không đáng hắn ngoài định mức hao tâm tổn trí.

Hắn hoàn toàn không có có ý thức đến, bàn tròn một vòng bên trong, như giẫm trên băng mỏng chờ đợi hắn làm bước kế tiếp phê chỉ thị bọn thuộc hạ đều bị hắn đông một tiếng quẳng rơi bút động tác dọa đến ngừng thở, hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Hôm nay trước hết đến nơi đây, cứ dựa theo ta vừa mới nói trở về theo vào." Ung Thánh Hựu khó được có chút vội vã không nhịn nổi, lệ cũ thần sẽ lúc dài rút ngắn một nửa, không ít thuộc hạ trong lòng sớm như trút được gánh nặng, thở dài một hơi.

"Đúng, mới bảo an tổ trưởng có phải là hôm nay đến nhận chức?" Hai cái thư ký còn không có kết thúc khóa nhập phức tạp hội nghị ghi chép, nhưng lại đều không thể không đồng loạt ngẩng mặt gật gật đầu, biểu thị tán đồng.

"Đã đến nhậm chức, liền tại nửa giờ trước." Ung Thánh Hựu thần sẽ bắt đầu thời gian so chính phủ quy định quan phương giờ làm việc muốn sớm hơn một canh giờ, cái này ít nhất nói rõ đối phương là rất đúng giờ, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy một chút điểm hài lòng nổi lên trong lòng.

"Năm phút về sau, để hắn đi phòng làm việc của ta đưa tin." Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đem văn kiện ôm đầy cõi lòng thư ký nhóm bỏ lại đằng sau, bước nhanh đi vào văn phòng.

Bọn hắn gặp nhau tại cái này giống như thường ngày buổi sáng.

Khương Daniel gõ cửa tiến đến thời điểm, hắn chính tại liền hơi khói lượn lờ lên cao cà phê, nuốt trước bàn đủ loại kiểu dáng chỉnh tề bày ra tại phân cách hộp thuốc bên trong thuốc dinh dưỡng.

Truyền thông ống kính trước hắn mười năm như một ngày, tái nhợt gầy gò, túi da cùng tính cách xử thế hờ hững, làn da vân da đường vân lù lù không vì tuế nguyệt thay đổi mà thay đổi, chặt chẽ bao vây lấy góc cạnh rõ ràng ngũ quan cùng trên thân xương cốt, miệng bên trong nuốt nhả không ra trần gian khói lửa.

Kỳ thật nào có cái gì lãnh mỹ nhân bất lão, như yêu như ma trong đảng truyền thuyết.

Bất quá toàn bộ nhờ hắn tại dốc lòng giữ gìn thôi, ai sẽ thích mỹ nhân tuổi xế chiều, ngày càng lụn bại kịch bản đâu? Hắn bất quá nghĩ diễn tốt dưới mắt cái này chính khách nhân vật, dù cho đại giới là ngày qua ngày nuốt lộng lẫy dược hoàn, bảo trì mặt không biểu tình, tiếp tục ác miệng.

Là hắn biết Khương Daniel sẽ không thích mắt thấy cảnh tượng này.

Nhưng cũng không có kém, hắn dù sao cũng là hắn số một bảo hộ nhân vật.

Hắn có bao nhiêu chán ghét hắn, trò chơi này mới có tốt bao nhiêu chơi.

Hắn sớm có đoán trước Khương Daniel nhíu chặt lông mày, lại không tính tới hắn đứng thẳng như tùng dáng người cùng khỏa tại âu phục trong áo sơ mi ẩn ẩn như hiện hai bắp thịt ngực cùng cúc áo phía dưới căng đến tràn đầy bụng dưới.

Chuyện xấu đã sớm mạn thiên phi vũ, ít nhất một tuần có thể có ba cái ban đêm bị báo nhỏ phóng viên quay chụp đến chỗ ở biệt thự có dung mạo khác biệt, danh tự không rõ tuổi trẻ nam hài xuất nhập màu hồng phấn nghị viên Ung Thánh Hựu, lấy xuống bị chén cà phê bốc hơi sương mù nhuộm dần phải thấm ướt kính mắt, tận lực ra vẻ bình tĩnh rút ra tường kép bên trong khăn lụa lau lau tròn khung làm việc kính mắt, lại lần nữa khoảng cách gần nghiêm túc suy nghĩ tới trước bàn làm việc Khương Daniel tới.

Mới tại trong phòng họp cách quá xa, hắn cũng liền đại khái ngắm đến cái cắt hình, Khương Daniel hai tay giảo đến sau lưng, đầu không kiên nhẫn tả hữu đong đưa, lưng cứng ngắc, mỗi cái hành vi động tác đều cực kỳ phù hợp bởi vì bản năng mà kháng cự tại dưới tay hắn công việc sinh lý đặc thù.

Uống cà phê hét tới một nửa, hắn cũng chỉ từ mờ mịt bạch khí bên trong bắt đến hắn màu đen chia ra dưới đáy, mấy đạo bởi vì nhìn thẳng hắn mà nhô ra nếp nhăn, vạn vạn không ngờ đến, hắn cùng đời trước râu ria xồm xoàm, trong nhà hài tử đầy đất bò trong tuyệt vọng năm tổ trưởng khác biệt, rõ ràng càng trẻ tuổi, cũng càng mạnh mẽ, càng có căn phòng làm việc này cùng quốc gia này âm u đầy tử khí chính đàn đều giam không được tinh thần phấn chấn tràn đầy.

Khương Daniel bờ môi bởi vì cùng hắn chung sống một phòng cảm thấy một chút khẩn trương mà khô ráo lên da, tiếp theo tại dài dằng dặc trong khi chờ đợi bị hắn liếm lấy diễm lệ đỏ lên, cực giống nhân công sắc tố ngâm ra anh đào đồ hộp, con mắt là song thuần chân phải tiết lộ hết thảy cảm xúc mắt đơn, ngây ngốc dừng lại tại hắn bàn đọc sách nơi hẻo lánh bên trong một cái vật trang trí bên trên.

Cà vạt là màu đen đặc gấm mặt, chăm chú tại trên cổ đánh cái kết. Tuyết trắng tẩy luyện áo sơmi cùng cúc áo hấp thụ bụng dưới thẳng đến hầu kết trở xuống một tấc vuông, tựa hồ Khương Daniel lại hơi làm bên trên một chút khí lực, vải vóc phía dưới tuổi trẻ thân thể liền muốn tông cửa xông ra, cùng hắn chân thành gặp nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên kính mắt, thoải mái từ trên xuống dưới liếc nhìn hắn một hồi, mới không nhanh không chậm mở miệng hỏi hắn, "Ngốc đứng làm gì? Không tự giới thiệu mình một chút?"

Khương Daniel trong lòng oán thầm, ngươi căn bản không cho ta cơ hội mở miệng, quang cố lấy sắc mị mị mà nhìn chằm chằm vào ta nhìn, quả nhiên cùng trong truyền thuyết không khác chút nào, còn muốn càng cổ quái xảo trá hơn mấy phần.

Huống chi bọn hắn chưa từng gặp mặt, đã kết xuống cừu oán.

"Khương Daniel, mới tới tổ trưởng, chủ yếu phụ trách an toàn của ngài." Khương Daniel lúc nói chuyện, mình cũng vô ý thức đem quai hàm mạo xưng lên khí đến, hai má đều căng phồng địa, giống một con mập mạp sinh khí cá nóc.

Dựa theo quy củ, Khương Daniel chỉ dùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu thường ngày làm việc xuất nhập đường đi trấn thủ cương vị, cũng tùy thời chờ hắn xuất hành chỉ thị, căn cứ nhật trình mục đích quy hoạch an toàn nhanh gọn giao thông lộ tuyến.

Chính phủ nghị viên đại lâu văn phòng nội bộ đã là đề phòng sâm nghiêm, ra vào kiểm an cực kì phức tạp, giống Ung Thánh Hựu cấp bậc quan viên còn có chuyên môn đường hầm chạy trốn cùng khẩn cấp an toàn phòng dự bị, không cần quá phận lo lắng tập kích ngộ hại.

So với không cách nào quản chế thành thị đường đi cùng vô số thị dân ngư long hỗn tạp đám người đến nói, nơi này hẳn là có thể nhất bảo hộ hắn thân người an toàn lý tưởng làm việc địa.

Khương Daniel chủ yếu hẳn là gánh vác, không phải bình thường làm việc thời gian, mà là những cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không rời đi cùng cùng những quan viên khác gặp mặt trường hợp.

Nhưng trái lại, Ung Thánh Hựu, lại tận lực không cho là như vậy.

Tại thứ hai đến cương vị về sau mỗi một ngày, còn lại toàn bộ tiểu đội đội viên đều mặt lộ vẻ thương hại đưa mắt nhìn biểu lộ ngưng trọng đội trưởng Khương Daniel, dùng trước ngực gác cổng mở ra nghị viên Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng đại môn, lại như một tôn đứng im thần như bình thường lập tại hắn treo bên ngoài bao cùng đồ bằng da cây hình giá áo trước, không nhúc nhích, cơ hồ một thủ chính là một buổi sáng.

Hắn nguyên nói thì nói thế, "Khương nhân viên cảnh sát, đã lý lịch của ngươi ưu tú như vậy, " hắn hướng Khương Daniel dương dương trong tay ấn có hắn thải sắc in dầu ảnh chụp hồ sơ, đăng ký chiếu hay là tại trường cảnh sát thời điểm chụp, khi đó hắn vừa mới toàn khoa thứ nhất ưu dị chiến tích tốt nghiệp, trường cảnh sát vành nón sáng bóng bóng loáng, tiếu dung ngu đần dị thường, "Cận thân bảo hộ ta cái chức này trách, đương nhiên trừ ngươi ra không còn có thể là ai khác."

Khương Daniel tự nhiên biết, Ung Thánh Hựu là làm khó hắn.

Kỳ thật ở đâu vào cương vị, chỗ đứng như thế nào đối với hắn hoàn toàn sẽ không có ảnh hưởng gì, hắn chỉ dùng mức độ lớn nhất bài trừ hết thảy an toàn góc chết, cam đoan người xấu không thể thừa cơ là đủ. Nhưng vì Ung Thánh Hựu phục vụ vốn cũng không phải là cái vui sướng lựa chọn, hắn còn mạnh hơn bách hắn thủ tại nơi mắt nhìn thấy phạm vi bên trong, Khương Daniel tự nhiên nghĩ vô ý thức mở miệng phản bác.

"Yêu cầu của ngài không phù hợp công việc của ta quy tắc, ta khả năng cần xin chỉ thị phía trên lãnh đạo lại làm điều chỉnh." Khương Daniel không biết riêng là đùa hắn cái này một hạng hoạt động, liền đã mang cho Ung Thánh Hựu khô khan chính trị đấu tranh sinh hoạt rất nhiều niềm vui thú, còn tại đâu ra đấy cùng hắn đi chương trình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn làm việc tuyến đường vừa lúc vang lên, hắn ấn rảnh tay, bên cạnh trong phòng kế thư ký biểu thị đã kết nối Khương Daniel người lãnh đạo trực tiếp, tút tút hai tiếng sau liền truyền đến Khương Daniel quen thuộc cứng nhắc thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hăng hái dùng tay chống đỡ cái cằm, nghiền ngẫm đánh giá Khương Daniel mạnh nghẹn phía dưới, đốt đến đỏ bừng sắc mặt.

"Nói cho ta, chức trách của ngươi là cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay còn có mấy đơn Sở cảnh sát chương trình nghị sự chờ lấy hắn trả lời, hắn có thể tốc chiến tốc thắng, cũng có thể càng kéo càng xa, điểm ấy Khương Daniel cấp trên so hắn hiểu được được nhiều.

"Bảo hộ nghị viên an toàn." Khương Daniel lần theo quân nhân bản năng, đối trống trải gian phòng hô to lên tiếng, phảng phất đi học lúc trở lại huấn luyện viên tra hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hé mở oánh sáng bàn tay trắng noãn giả tá nâng kính mắt động tác che lại sáng sủa bật cười khóe miệng, thấu kính sau con mắt hay là cố gắng cúi thấp xuống, trừng mắt trên bàn mở ra Khương Daniel lý lịch biểu, quả thật là một chữ cũng không có nhìn thấy.

"Làm quân nhân trọng yếu nhất chính là cái gì?" Cấp trên hiển nhiên cũng là bị Ung Thánh Hựu như thế ép một cái làm mất mặt, đành phải cầm Khương Daniel trút giận.

"Là phục tùng trưởng quan mệnh lệnh." Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đè nén không được mừng thầm chi tình, con mắt chậm rãi lặng lẽ bên trên dời, Khương Daniel phẳng phiu cơ ngực liền tại áo sơmi phía dưới bởi vì kích động kêu khóc mà lên hạ chập trùng, đường cong tròn trịa.

"Ngươi biết nên làm như thế nào." Cái này nói bóng gió, Khương Daniel đã nghe phải rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là hắn ở chỗ này trời, cũng là hắn ở chỗ này địa, hắn nói cận thân lân cận thân, cho dù là muốn hắn khi chắn bức tường người bắt hắn cho cản ở trước ngực, chỉ cần hắn nói, hắn thật đúng là chỉ có tự thân đi làm phần.

Thủ phải lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt hắn, cũng không có trước đó như vậy chán ghét đến quá phận.

Nghị viên làm việc và nghỉ ngơi phần lớn theo nhật trình đi, khoảng cách đại tuyển chi niên bắt đầu, bất quá ba bốn tháng quang cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là bận tối mày tối mặt, ăn cơm uống nước toàn bộ nhờ thư ký nhắc nhở, giờ làm việc bị chính hắn cho người ta vì không hạn chế kéo dài.

Hắn bất động, Khương Daniel là không có cách nào động.

Hắn có thể không ăn không uống toàn bộ nhờ đối quốc gia cùng chính đảng đầy ngập nhiệt tình treo, Khương Daniel lại không thể so hắn. Mọi thời tiết đứng cũng có phần hao phí thể lực, không đến trưa Ung Thánh Hựu ấn chuông gọi thư ký lại đốt một bình mới cà phê tiến đến, bụng của hắn cũng liền chít chít ục ục tấu lên hòa âm tới.

Bình thường bọn hắn nhân viên cảnh sát cũng sẽ tùy thân mang theo một chút tức thời bổ sung đường phân đồ ăn, Khương Daniel cũng có thể tùy thời thỉnh cầu ra ngoài ăn cơm tìm người thay cương vị. Bất quá trong lòng hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu âu lấy khí, tự nhiên không có khả năng đầu mấy Thiên Thiên đi làm liền cúi đầu xuống, nghĩ đến bị đói cũng liền bị đói, đi làm trước đó nhét no mây mẩy, dừng lại cũng không có gì lớn không được.

Hòa âm bên trong tiếng kèn cao thấp chập trùng, trầm bồng du dương.

"Khương nhân viên cảnh sát, ngươi có nghe hay không đến cái gì thanh âm kỳ quái?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có khả năng không biết kia là bụng của hắn đang gọi, hắn lại là nắm đúng tại bắt hắn trêu đùa, Khương Daniel đứng nghiêm, không rên một tiếng, cắn chặt hàm răng, rụt rụt bụng dưới.

"Tạm thời không có, Ung nghị viên." Hắn trả lời xong tất về sau, ngay sau đó là một chuỗi càng thêm vang dội dạ dày đói du hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được tha hắn một lần, không tra cứu thêm nữa, tiếp tục chui tại hắn trong đống văn kiện. Không có qua một hồi lâu, hai vị thư ký liền vội vàng gõ cửa tiến đến, đem chồng phải tràn đầy toa ăn, kéo tới Khương Daniel đứng nơi hẻo lánh trước mặt.

"Nghị viên không quá dựa theo giờ cơm ăn cơm, Khương nhân viên cảnh sát liền ở trong phòng dùng cơm tốt, thời gian cụ thể chúng ta về sau lại định." Thư ký vừa nhỏ giọng thì thầm vài câu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trên bàn trưng bày mặt kính vật trang trí, từ hắn cái kia góc độ nhìn sang, Khương Daniel cùng nàng khả nghi áp sát quá gần, hắn liền bất mãn khục ra tiếng.

Trên bàn vật trang trí bên trên một cái bóng ngược rất nhanh biến mất ở ngoài cửa, chỉ còn một đoàn đen sì, Khương Daniel lạnh lùng cái ót cùng âu phục bóng lưng.

Hắn cũng không phải toàn vô nhân tính, Khương Daniel dứt khoát ngồi trên mặt đất, xốc lên trước mặt một phần đồ ăn, ăn như hổ đói, trong lòng cho Ung Thánh Hựu trăm phần trăm mặt trái hình tượng vãn hồi điểm mặt mũi.

Thượng nhiệm hơn tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong truyền thuyết lạnh lùng quyết nhiên tham chính phong cách hắn ngược lại là không có cảm nhận được bao nhiêu, hắn ở bên cạnh hắn tai nghe chính mắt thấy ngược lại đều là chút nhìn như vụn vặt việc nhỏ.

Thí dụ như thư ký một trong cuối tuần lại muốn đi ra mắt, hắn nghĩ một lần nữa sắp xếp cái ban ra thuận tiện người ta truy cầu hạnh phúc, cuối cùng không thể không cùng Khương Daniel hai người đơn độc hưởng thụ tăng ca, chủ động nhặt lên thư ký chỉnh lý còn lại công việc làm.

Lại tỉ như quá khứ một đêm phong lưu qua tiểu nam hài luôn không phân rõ thân phận, bên trên ký túc xá đến cầu xin gặp hắn một lần. Hắn liền từ một ô trong ngăn kéo xuất ra trước đó sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt chi phiếu cùng in thành bao lí do thoái thác chia tay tình hình thực tế, đem thư phong chưng tại máy tạo độ ẩm bên trên thả cái mấy phút, để thư ký hoảng xưng đây là thả tại hắn dưới cái gối, bị nước mắt của hắn cho che ẩm ướt.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong âm thầm đáng yêu lại đáng hận, để Khương Daniel thường xuyên hoảng hốt không thôi.

Hắn không hiểu rõ khí trên đầu, đổ ập xuống một chầu thóa mạ thuộc hạ hắn, cũng không hiểu rõ bày mưu nghĩ kế, một đường giẫm lên đồng liêu thi thể đi lên leo lên hắn, càng không cách nào biết được hắn tại đi cho tới hôm nay vị trí này trước đó, trải qua bao nhiêu không thể cho ai biết ủy khuất cùng gian khổ.

Tương phản, Ung Thánh Hựu là một con hung hãn lãnh diễm mèo hoang, thuần dưỡng là không thể nào , người bình thường muốn muốn cùng hắn cùng tồn tại cũng cần rất lớn dũng khí, lại đơn độc tại đụng phải không yêu cầm con mắt nhìn hắn Khương Daniel thời điểm, xoay người nằm xuống, lộ ra lông xù trắng bóng cái bụng, hướng hắn lộ ra được hắn không muốn người biết mềm mại.

Mặc dù khe hở cùng thành kiến vẫn không có bị tuỳ tiện đền bù hoặc là đánh nát khả năng, nhưng Khương Daniel biểu lộ so lúc mới tới, đã tốt hơn quá nhiều không thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần đây mấy ngày sinh hoạt càng thêm quy luật, thuộc hạ đều vụng trộm suy đoán cùng Khương Daniel đến có quan hệ. Nói không chừng Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt hạ đạt chỉ lệnh tặng toa ăn, nội tuyến công việc tin nhắn bên trong điều muộn giờ làm việc cùng ngày càng tinh chuẩn lúc tan việc, đều là loại đối Khương Daniel đại hiến ân cần. Tan tầm về sau, cũng thường thường là trực tiếp trở lại biệt thự làm việc, ra ngoài dùng cơm hoặc là dẫn người về nhà đều là không từng có sự tình.

Khương Daniel thông lệ ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế quan sát đường xá, lái xe vẫn như cũ bình ổn mở phát tại tính an toàn còn tốt mặt đường bên trên, hắn từ kính chiếu hậu liếc nhìn lại, thần sắc mỏi mệt Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi ở ghế sau bên trên giống như trên buổi trưa nghỉ việc ra ngoài thuộc hạ mở video hội nghị, thẩm tra đối chiếu mấy hạng văn kiện bên trong chi tiết, thuộc hạ cuối cùng thông lệ làm tin vắn, tập hợp sảng khoái trời công việc.

Tấm phẳng đầu kia còn đang líu ríu hồi báo, thanh âm không dám ngừng, mà Ung Thánh Hựu đầu này ngữ khí không còn kiên nhẫn phê bình cùng thỉnh thoảng chen vào nói nhưng dần dần tan biến, Khương Daniel lại ngẩng đầu nhìn lên một chút, liền phát hiện hắn đã rủ xuống tiểu xảo đầu, lâm vào vô biên trong ngủ say.

"Ngài chỉ thị đi làm tiền trợ cấp đã phê xuống tới, khoản tiền đã bởi ngài tư nhân tài khoản trực tiếp đánh vào đối phương tài khoản. . . Chúng ta cũng đại biểu chính phủ ra mặt làm văn thư bên trên giải thích. . . Xác nhận thu được sau. . . Sẽ lại cho ngài hồi phục. . ." Đối phương sớm quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu biến đổi thất thường tính tình, đầu kia lại nhìn không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì hắn không thích cả cái màn ảnh chiếm hết mặt của hắn, luôn luôn cầm văn kiện che lại. Đồng dạng đồng dạng sau khi nói xong liền cúp máy video trò chuyện.

Khương Daniel vốn là đối với hắn nội dung công việc không có chút nào quan tâm, nghe được cũng làm gió từ bên tai rót, không để vào trong lòng, giữ bí mật cũng là nghề nghiệp của hắn quy tắc cùng bản năng một trong, không nên nghe hắn cũng sẽ không cố ý qua não.

Bất quá khi hắn đang theo dõi Ung Thánh Hựu ít có ôn nhu mềm nhu ngủ nhan trong lòng không khỏi động dung, trong video truyền đến mấy câu lại vèo bay lên hắn lông mày phong, khiến cho hắn nhịn không được cân nhắc tự hỏi.

Xe đến biệt thự, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có tỉnh lại.

Khương Daniel cũng đúng lúc muốn mượn thông lệ kiểm tra quan để trong ngoài an toàn cơ hội, phát điện thoại xác nhận một chút hắn vừa có suy đoán, liền để tùy hành tại phía sau bảo an tiểu đội tiếp tục giữ gìn cỗ xe an toàn, từ hắn trước tiến vào biệt thự kiểm tra.

Kỳ thật, nói hắn là có muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu lại vô tri vô giác ngủ say sưa bên trên một lát tư tâm cũng không phải không thể.

Khương Daniel phát thông điện thoại sau , chờ đợi trả lời, lập tức tại biệt thự bên trong đi tới đi lui, đồ dùng trong nhà bày biện, màn cửa bức họa đều như thường ngày, cũng không biến hóa, phòng khách trung ương trên bàn trà trưng bày lục thực cũng xanh thẳm tươi tốt, sinh cơ bừng bừng.

Đang lúc hắn dự định đóng cửa rời đi, chuẩn bị đánh thức nghị viên, đầu bên kia điện thoại trước Nhâm đội trưởng quả phụ cũng nói về lời nói đến, kêu tên của hắn. Trên bàn trà kia bồn tươi non vô cùng thảm thực vật, bỗng nhiên trong ký ức của hắn thoáng hiện.

Hắn đưa di động rơi xuống tại phủ đệ cửa trước trên mặt đất, màn hình hướng xuống cơ hồ quẳng cái vỡ nát, nhưng hắn cũng không đoái hoài tới nhiều như vậy, bước xa phóng tới phòng khách nâng lên nhựa chậu hoa, mãnh xốc lên lục thực ngắn ngủi gốc rễ cùng phía trên hờ khép bùn đất.

Phán đoán của hắn quả nhiên không sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với ánh nắng chán ghét trình độ không thua gì hấp huyết quỷ, văn phòng cũng là cái bóng, trong nhà che nắng màn càng là ra ngoài bảo hộ tư ẩn cân nhắc mà giả bộ lít nha lít nhít, cái này dạng người làm sao khả năng chủ động ở phòng khách bày ra thảm thực vật, còn nuôi phải tốt như vậy?

Cho nên chỉ có một cái khả năng, Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua bom trang bị bên trên đếm ngược thời gian, đối trên thân đeo thu dây tai nghe trấn định dưới mặt đất đạt chỉ lệnh, "Biệt thự phát hiện hư hư thực thực bom trang bị, mời lập tức bảo hộ ba viên tinh rút lui. An bài chuyên gia phá bom cùng giám định khoa, biệt thự chung quanh cần kéo không được đi vào đường ranh giới..."

Ba viên tinh là Ung Thánh Hựu tự do danh hiệu, tại chấp hành nhiệm vụ cùng thường ngày chắp đầu bên trong đại biểu tên của hắn, ngắn gọn dứt khoát, giữ bí mật tính mạnh. Bắt nguồn từ hắn vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo ba viên minh tinh sắp xếp tại trên má nốt ruồi, cho nên Khương Daniel tiểu đội, cũng không thể không mang theo ba viên tinh danh hiệu.

Lúc này bảo hộ ba viên tinh an toàn, vẫn là Khương Daniel trong lòng quan trọng nhất.

Hắn còn không cách nào xác định bom là gồm cả viễn trình điều khiển, hay là đơn nhất định thời gian, cẩn thận là hơn tổng không có sai.

Dính đến Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn bảo hộ biện pháp, cảnh vụ bộ môn đã có chu đáo chặt chẽ tỉ mỉ xác thực an bài, khoảng cách biệt thự cách đó không xa liền có cung cấp hắn lâm thời nghỉ ngơi an toàn phòng, giờ phút này chính dựa theo khẩn cấp khởi động kế hoạch, hướng mục đích tốc độ cao nhất tới gần.

Hắn tại ghế sau xe bên trên vốn là khát ngủ, bị đánh thức về sau lại không gặp Khương Daniel lại không về nhà được, còn mạnh hơn nhưng biết được trong nhà có bị bom san thành bình địa khả năng, tính tình đi lên, cứng rắn muốn cùng sớm đã không tại vô tuyến tai nghe tín hiệu phạm vi bên trong Khương nhân viên cảnh sát liên tuyến.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc hạ đều không trị nổi hắn, huống chi hiện tại hộ tống hắn, là Khương Daniel một đám đội viên. Nói hết lời, giữ gìn an toàn của hắn làm trọng, còn nữa Khương đội trưởng lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ cũng không tiện trò chuyện, mới dừng hắn quật kình.

Hắn bởi vì Khương Daniel náo một hồi lâu mới chính thức nghĩ đến mình, hậu tri hậu giác phát ra tiếng, "Chúng ta hiện tại muốn đi đâu? Biệt thự đều có thể có bom, đến tột cùng nơi nào an toàn?"

Khương Daniel đội viên từng cái nghiệp vụ tinh nhọn, đáng tiếc tính nết đều theo lão đại bọn họ, không nói nhiều, nhưng là mặt mũi rất mỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời này cũng không phải đang trách tội bọn hắn bảo hộ không chu toàn, chỉ là làm chính khách lâu quen có bực tức mà thôi, bọn hắn dĩ nhiên đã không biết trả lời như thế nào.

"Căn cứ chỉ thị, ngài muốn trước ở tạm phụ cận một chỗ có thể được an toàn phòng, đợi đến kiểm tra an toàn kết thúc, tất cả tai hoạ ngầm bài trừ về sau, ngài liền có thể trở lại biệt thự." Ung Thánh Hựu không hề lo lắng dùng đốt ngón tay đập cửa sổ xe, hoàng hôn dần dần giáng lâm, mặt trời đẹp đến mức giống cái cự đại mà sung mãn trứng mặn Hoàng.

"Khương Daniel đâu? Hắn nay muộn không tới bảo hộ ta rồi?" Bọn hắn không có nói qua rất nhiều lời, cũng không có chia sẻ qua dạng này chạng vạng tối bóng đêm, hắn lại có chút không kịp ảo giác.

"Vì cẩn thận lý do, từ tại chúng ta còn không xác định bom nơi phát ra cùng mục tiêu, Khương. . . Khương đội trưởng cũng sẽ bị yểm hộ đến tương ứng an toàn phòng." Thuộc hạ chỉ là theo chương trình làm việc, trừ Khương Daniel không người sờ vuốt phải chuẩn Ung Thánh Hựu tính tình, cũng không ai dám gọi thẳng Khương Daniel đại danh.

"Vì cái gì ta không thể ở hắn ở an toàn phòng? Nếu như đều như thế?" Nói trắng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là muốn tại buổi tối đó hoàn toàn hao hết trước đó, nhìn thấy sống sờ sờ Khương Daniel, nói hắn lại thân thể nghiêng về phía trước chụp chụp ngồi trước vị trí lái, để lái xe quay đầu, đi cái gọi là Khương Daniel lâm thời chỗ ở.

Khương Daniel bộ hạ, đều cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là tại cố tình gây sự, thừa dịp chủ tâm cốt không tại, cố ý cho công tác của bọn hắn bằng thêm phiền phức.

Kỳ thật, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mình rõ ràng, hắn là đánh cái tính toán.

Một, hắn liền có thể ngủ đến Khương Daniel.

Hai, hắn còn có thể dùng mình tùy hứng bảo hộ Khương Daniel an toàn.

Hắn lời tuy thả ở nơi nào, phụ trách bảo an, vô luận như thế nào cũng không có khả năng để hắn cái này trọng điểm bảo hộ đối tượng, lần nữa di động về nguy hiểm chưa giải trừ biệt thự. Hắn ngụ ý cùng cho bọn hắn chừa lại duy nhất biện pháp giải quyết, không ở ngoài chính là Khương Daniel đến tìm hắn, giống thường ngày thủ tại bên cạnh hắn.

Hắn bất động, hắn tự nhiên sẽ động.

Hắn luôn luôn dùng tính mệnh thủ hộ an toàn của hắn, vậy hắn cũng phải liều một phen, dùng thân phận của mình đi bảo hộ hắn kịp thời từ bạo tạc hiện trường rút lui, không thương tổn mảy may.

Lãnh mỹ nhân làm sao không thể là người thông minh rồi?

Hắn càng muốn làm mãng phu bên người cái kia lại thanh lệ lại thông minh người bên gối.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại an toàn trong phòng vùi đầu phê lấy văn kiện, không chỉ có đúng hạn chờ đến giao tiếp xong biệt thự công việc Khương Daniel, còn chờ đến trên tay hắn trắng trẻo mũm mĩm hài nhi xe đẩy.

Theo lý thuyết, Khương Daniel hiện tại nên mang công tan tầm, hắn lại không cho hắn thêm cái tiền lương, còn lấy chấn kinh làm lý do chiếm dụng hắn thời gian nghỉ ngơi. Mặc dù hắn hiện tại cách tã lót ôm vào trong ngực hài tử rất có điểm ngại chuyện tốt của hắn, hắn cũng bây giờ không có lý do trêu chọc.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bất mãn đổ xuống tới mặt đến, tiếp tục giả vờ như tụ tinh hội thần nhìn hắn văn kiện. Kì thực một chữ, thậm chí một cái dấu chấm câu hắn đều bức không đi vào, toàn nghĩ đến bữa tối làm sao bây giờ, hắn đến thời điểm đã nhìn thấy trong phòng bếp còn có chưa mở ra rượu đỏ, không biết nên không nên mời Khương Daniel cộng ẩm.

"Không là của ta, là người quen biết hài tử." Khương Daniel hữu lực cánh tay đem hài nhi thân thể nho nhỏ vững vàng trừ trong ngực, có chút đong đưa hống nàng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

"Lão thả tại lão nhân gia bên trong không tốt, ta ngẫu nhiên tiếp ra mang mang." Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận âm thầm khinh suất, hắn lại không nói gì, làm sao còn làm cho hắn rất cẩn thận mắt giống như. Lại nói, ngày nào không mang, lệch ngày hôm nay mang, nói rõ là làm cho hắn nhìn.

Khương Daniel vào cửa sau thoát âu phục bên ngoài bao, áo sơ mi trắng đâm tại dây lưng quần bên trong, sau thắt lưng còn vững vàng cài lấy súng, dùng để đưa tin tai nghe còn treo ở bên tai, đem trong ngực cười khanh khách hài nhi thả lại trong chiếc nôi. Quyển tay áo, xuyến tẩy hai đạo bình sữa, xông tốt sữa bột, còn thử đi thử lại thử nhiệt độ phải chăng thỏa đáng. Tư thế thuần thục lại chuyên nghiệp, trôi chảy phải phảng phất là ra ngoài nghề nghiệp yêu cầu, tại lắp ráp người đứng đầu súng.

"Ngươi hẳn phải biết ta rất cẩn thận mắt a?" Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để để văn kiện xuống, nằm ngang bên trên ghế sô pha, thình lình toát ra câu nói tới.

Hài tử rất ngoan, dùng tiểu động vật hình dạng thú bông đồ chơi trêu chọc một chút liền lại cười ra tiếng, Khương Daniel lung lay bình sữa, chậm rãi đem núm vú cao su hướng nàng mũm mĩm hồng hồng trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn đưa.

"Tại sao nói như thế?" Nàng ăn rất ngon, ùng ục ục vội vàng hấp thu chất dinh dưỡng, bình sữa mắt thấy liền không hạ không ít.

"Nếu như ngươi sớm một chút nói ngươi là bởi vì cái này hài tử mà hận ta, chán ghét ta, ta sẽ không để cho nàng vào cửa." Xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu là biết, Khương Daniel cũng vô ý giấu diếm, không bằng mở ra đến nói rõ.

"Ngươi sẽ không. Là ta sai, ta trước kia cảm thấy ngươi hội." Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu vào trước là chủ, lấy cùng đứa bé này vận mệnh chặt chẽ tương liên sự tình làm lý do, đối với hắn mang có bất mãn.

"Hiện tại xem ra, bất quá vừa lúc được tuyển chọn đối tượng là ngươi, ta cũng bất quá là đem đối tội phạm khí phát ở trên thân thể ngươi. Là ta không đúng, làm trái chuyên nghiệp tính." Cái này cái hài tử phụ thân, chính là đời trước đội trưởng, cũng là Khương Daniel tại trường cảnh sát thời kì liền mười phần kính yêu tiền bối, cùng may mắn Khương Daniel khác biệt, hắn tại bảo vệ Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài diễn thuyết trên đường, vô ý hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn chán ghét hắn thấy chiêu chiêu thức thức đều là hư tình giả ý, mê hoặc dân tâm chính trị gia nhóm, chớ đừng nói chi là đứa bé này còn nhỏ như vậy, dạng này cần tình thương của cha quan tâm.

Bình sữa dần dần trống một nửa, Khương Daniel thăm dò tính đem núm vú cao su từ tiểu bảo bối trong miệng rút ra, nàng lại không thuận theo, vẫn mút vào phải thơm ngọt, xem ra là thật đói.

"Mà lại, hướng phụ thân nàng tiền trợ cấp tài khoản bên trong đánh một khoản tiền lớn cũng là ngươi phải không, chính phủ trợ cấp không có khả năng có nhiều như vậy, định kỳ phái người đi viếng mộ cũng là ngươi." Hắn tại cầm lấy bom trước đó đánh kia thông điện thoại đã để hắn xác định sự thật này. Nếu như hắn không có trùng hợp nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc hạ tin vắn, hắn đại khái còn thật tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu ý chí sắt đá, hào vô nhân tính nghe đồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự khoe là chấp chính trong đảng thứ vừa ngoan tâm vô sỉ chính khách một viên, mặc dù Khương Daniel vừa mới nói, đều là mình sở tác sở vi không sai, nhưng chợt nghe, luôn có chút ngoài ý muốn thiện lương, ôn nhu.

Hắn không quen dạng này chính mình.

Kia hài tử phụ thân bởi vì công hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ, cùng hắn xác thực có quan hệ.

Hắn dù đối ngoại lãnh khốc vô tình, nhưng tuyệt không phải là không có một bộ giấu phải hảo hảo Bồ Tát tâm địa. Chỉ là tham chính về sau, hắn không thể rụt rè, cũng không thể chịu thua, đây đều là hắn tiến lên trên đường chướng ngại vật, hắn không thể không để bày tỏ mặt bỏ qua, đem đổi lấy lâu dài an bình.

"Uy, không có việc gì liền đừng gọi ta, ta đi làm công, tiếp xuống liền sẽ nghỉ ngơi." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người từ trên ghế salon bắn lên đến, như một làn khói ôm vào văn kiện, cũng mặc kệ trên mặt đất còn rơi mấy trương, liền hướng cùng phòng ngủ tương liên trong thư phòng tránh.

Hắn có khát cũng không nhất định là muốn từ Khương Daniel cho hắn ngược lại kia ly rượu đỏ đến giải trừ. Hiện tại tiêu tan hiềm khích lúc trước, cũng làm cho thăm dò quen mặt lạnh hắn có chút khó chịu xấu hổ.

"Nghĩ thông suốt muốn ngủ chung, vẫn là tùy thời gõ cửa nha!" Khương Daniel không ngờ tới hắn tại nghiêm túc bàn giao về sau, vẫn như là mỗi ngày mắt tiễn hắn rời đi biệt thự, cho hắn kéo cửa lên lúc đồng dạng, nhô đầu ra, ánh mắt lóe ánh sáng, nối liền một câu chết không đứng đắn, cầm bình sữa tay, không tự giác tăng lớn cường độ.

Tiểu công chúa cái này sẽ có chút mà vì vậy mà bị nghẹn, ríu rít ho khan.

Khương Daniel đuổi ôm chặt nàng, trong phòng đi qua đi lại, vì vuốt lên nàng nhất thời nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm khuôn mặt nhỏ.

"An toàn trong phòng có phải là có giám sát? Mấy cái camera tới?" Bên kia vừa tránh tiến gian phòng bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu liền cho thư ký treo điện thoại.

"Lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, mỗi gian phòng phòng đều có." Thư ký tại tiếp vào bom phong ba thông tri về sau, tự nhiên tùy thời khẩn trương chờ lệnh.

"Cho ta tiếp khách sảnh thời gian thực hình tượng." Ung Thánh Hựu đem văn kiện trong tay thống nhất ngã xuống đất bày ra, tìm kiếm lấy trong túi công văn tấm phẳng.

"Ngài lo lắng cái gì đâu? An toàn biện pháp cũng đều là đúng chỗ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ một tiếng, cúp điện thoại về sau trong phòng cạn thán, "Gợi cảm vú em, online mang bé con, không liếc không nhìn."

Nếu như có thể hạn chế hắn mặc liền tốt.

Đổi một kiện tơ chất màu xanh ngọc áo sơmi, hẳn là chính chính tốt sấn đứa bé kia màu hồng nhạt tiểu y phục, giày nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối hình tượng nhìn một lúc lâu, chung quy là nhịn không được lòng hiếu kỳ mãnh liệt, dùng kêu cứu dùng đường dây riêng kêu lên trong phòng khách, ôm tiểu oa nhi, cười đến thoải mái Khương Daniel tới.

"Khương nhân viên cảnh sát, ánh mắt ngươi cong lên đến, nhăn thành ngựa Charlone thời điểm, có nhìn hay không phải thanh trước mắt a?" Khương Daniel tự nhiên bị hắn vui vẻ đến quá phận thanh tuyến cùng mới lạ ví von, giật nảy mình.

"Cái này sao? Giống như cùng công việc không quan hệ?" Hắn không xác định Ung Thánh Hựu là lấy thân phận gì đang hỏi hắn, cái này cũng sẽ quyết định câu trả lời của hắn.

"Làm bằng hữu hỏi ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển cái ổn thỏa bất quá giới định Nghĩa, thích hợp đêm nay bọn hắn.

"Nhìn không thấy." Khương Daniel đối đãi bằng hữu rất thẳng thắn.

"Hoàn toàn nhìn không thấy? Cái gì đều nhìn không thấy?" Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì bọn hắn chạy tới bằng hữu giai đoạn này mà cảm thấy mừng thầm, tiếp lấy hỏi tới.

"Cái biểu tình này là ta hưởng thụ lập tức phương pháp. Nếu như nhìn không thấy sự vật khác, chỉ vì hiện ở vui vẻ mà mỉm cười lời nói, mới là thuần túy nhất a." Khương Daniel ngoài ý muốn chân thành tha thiết, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng kêu việc lớn không tốt.

"Đáng tiếc bị ta một hơi ăn hết, là hai viên phi thường mỹ vị ngựa Charlone đâu." Hắn đột nhiên bị rút đi hướng hắn xác nhận thật lòng dũng khí, đành phải mở không ảnh hưởng toàn cục trò đùa, bên miệng phát ra yum-yum nhấm nuốt âm thanh, xấu hổ trên tấm hình ngây thơ vú em sắc mặt ửng đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này tại biết rõ, Khương Daniel cùng hắn sẽ mang về nhà, lại chú định sẽ bị hắn đuổi rơi những cái kia nam hài không giống, hắn không quá nhẫn tâm tổn thương hắn.

Mà Khương Daniel cũng không có cách nào bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ, tự tiện cắt cắt nguồn điện, khó khăn điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, chỉ trả lời một câu, "Biết, nghị viên." Liền cuống quít cúp máy.

Nghị viên cùng hắn đội trưởng cảnh vệ, một đêm không ngủ.

Một vị là vội vàng chiếu cố vấn hài tử, không kịp ngủ bù, một vị là vội vàng điều hình ảnh theo dõi, trằn trọc các cái gian phòng, quan sát hắn chiếu cố vấn hài tử.

Nghênh đón bọn hắn, vẫn như cũ là một cái rất bình thường buổi sáng, cùng ngày mặt trời mọc phải rất bình thường, cùng ngày Khương Daniel bánh mì nướng bên trên thả mỡ bò quả nếm rất bình thường, cùng ngày Ung Thánh Hựu mặc âu phục kiểu dáng xem ra rất bình thường.

Vạn sự vạn vật xem ra, đều chỉ là một cái bình thường, không gió sáng sủa ngày mùa thu.

Tiểu nữ hài đưa về mụ mụ nơi đó đi, Khương Daniel cũng phải mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi làm.

Bọn hắn vốn hẳn nên đi không có nhà cao tầng vật che chắn sớm định ra lộ tuyến.

Dù cho lại xuất phát sau năm phút bên trong Khương Daniel liền phát hiện phương hướng chệch hướng, nhưng hắn không kịp ngăn cản đã bị mua được lái xe nắm chắc tay lái một đường giẫm lên chân ga vọt tới trước, thẳng đến lái vào cao lầu san sát, tay bắn tỉa phục kích trong đó quảng trường.

Đạn đầu tiên đánh xuyên lái xe đầu lâu cùng yếu ớt kính chắn gió, trong xe mùi máu tanh nồng đậm cùng tuyệt vọng không khí vô tận tản mát ra.

Khương Daniel đã lấy cực lớn âm lượng đối tai nghe kêu cứu hoàn tất, hiện tại hắn muốn làm, chính là tận lực kéo dài thời gian, cam đoan Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu!" Hắn hô ba lần Ung Thánh Hựu mới phản ứng được, hắn đã rời khỏi thường ngày trạng thái tinh thần, sợ hãi chiếm cứ lý trí của hắn cùng thân thể, hắn ức chế không nổi sụt sùi khóc, toàn thân trên dưới đều đang run rẩy, tê liệt ngã xuống tại hơi ghế sau xe bên trên, không cách nào động đậy.

"Ngươi đừng sợ, ta tại. Ngươi tận lực chậm rãi ép cúi người, đem đầu cùng thân thể đều giấu đến cánh cửa đằng sau, nương tựa. Đạn có thể đập bể kiếng, đến đạn là không có cách nào xuyên thấu cánh cửa." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn khóc đến mờ mịt luống cuống, Khương Daniel quay đầu phát hiện hắn vẫn không nhúc nhích, lập tức lúc trước tòa nghiêng người tới, hết sức tới gần tay của hắn, đem hắn một chút xíu hướng xuống lôi kéo. Ngoài xe tiếng súng nổi lên bốn phía, pha lê lại một chút xíu bể nát, hắn nhất định phải nắm chặt thời gian.

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để ngồi xổm chống đạn cửa xe về sau, Khương Daniel liền một tay cởi xuống âu phục bên ngoài bao, mặt còn đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu, không ngừng trấn an tâm tình của hắn. Giãy dụa phía dưới, hắn dùng một tay cởi xuống bên trong áo lót chống đạn, lại dùng một tay miễn cưỡng ném đến Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu.

"Mặc vào." Khương Daniel chụp chụp hắn dưới áp lực mạnh run rẩy không thôi đầu lâu, ngữ khí đã là không thể nghi ngờ kiên định.

"Khương Daniel, nếu như chúng ta hôm nay chết ở chỗ này, ta hi vọng ngươi biết, đồng thời vì ngươi hôm qua không có ngủ ta, cảm thấy tiếc nuối." Ung Thánh Hựu mò lên sau lưng một cái góc, lạnh mà liễm diễm trong mắt tăng đầy nước mắt, giọng mũi dày đặc, mang có một phần hối hận oán trách.

Khương Daniel nửa gương mặt băng phải tất cả đều là vết máu, thái dương có mảnh thủy tinh trầy da chỗ thủng, cốt cốt hướng xuống chảy xuống máu tươi, mặt khác hé mở lại sạch sẽ, thuần chân cũng oanh liệt, nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt, nhưng không để chịu thua cùng nhận mệnh.

Hắn kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú trừ tại bằng da chỗ ngồi phía sau tay phải, máu trên mặt dấu vết hỗn hợp Ung Thánh Hựu vân tay, ấn tại hắn một bên dưới mắt nốt ruồi bên trên, là khế ước, cũng là huân chương.

"Ung nghị viên, ta cam đoan chúng ta đều không có việc gì. Chức trách của ta chính là bảo hộ an toàn của ngươi." Bọn hắn vì sao muốn đến thê thảm như thế tình trạng mới trao đổi thực tình, sớm một chút liền tốt, nhưng là hiện tại cũng không tính trễ, Khương Daniel nói xong, lưu luyến không rời buông hắn ra tay.

Trên xe đã không có bao nhiêu pha lê hài cốt, thời gian còn thừa không có mấy.

Khương Daniel đem lái xe thi thể ôm vào trước người làm che chắn, hoạt động đến trên ghế lái, dùng sức đong đưa tay lái, xe hướng phía sau phi nhanh, bước nhanh trượt xuống đường dốc, thoát đi tay bắn tỉa tầm bắn phạm vi bên trong.

Hắn đã vừa mới xác định tay bắn tỉa vị trí, số lớn nhân viên cứu viện tại một hai phút bên trong cũng chắc chắn chạy tới nơi này, hắn phải đi giải quyết rơi, ít nhất cũng phải phân tán tay bắn tỉa lực chú ý, dùng cái này cam đoan Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối an toàn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hắn bởi vì thân phận hạn chế, không nên cũng rất ít gọi Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, hôm nay cũng liền gọi cái đủ đi.

"Ta tại. Ta yêu ngươi, ta là thật yêu ngươi. Ngươi không yêu ta, ta cũng yêu ngươi. Ta nhìn ngươi lần đầu tiên, liền điên cuồng yêu ngươi. Nếu như chúng ta đều còn sống ra ngoài, ngươi có muốn hay không cân nhắc cùng với ta?" Miệng so tâm nhanh, đầu óc sớm ném đến lên chín tầng mây, hắn đem duy nhất một kiện áo chống đạn đều thoát cho hắn, hắn thật là sợ hắn sẽ chết, hắn sẽ rời đi chính mình.

Hắn chỉ có thể run rẩy cho thấy cõi lòng, bởi vì hắn sợ hắn nếu không nói, liền không có cơ hội.

"Ta biết, Ta cũng thế." Khương Daniel hướng phía hướng phía dưới cất đặt kính chiếu hậu gật gật đầu, ở bên trong, hắn nhìn đến so bất cứ lúc nào đều càng yếu ớt, đều càng không chịu nổi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lại so bất kỳ một cái nào hắn thấy qua hắn, đều muốn càng đẹp.

Hắn hẳn là vì có được dạng này một đóa hoạt bát hoa hồng mà cảm thấy may mắn.

Hắn phải vì hắn sống sót, cũng phải mang theo hắn đồng loạt, sống sót.

"Nhưng ngươi vẫn là muốn đem ta một người lưu tại nơi này? Ta lệnh cho ngươi, không cho phép thụ thương, một đầu ngón tay đều không cho gãy, hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh trở lại bên cạnh ta." Khương Daniel gọi hắn chỉ là vì cho niềm tin của hắn cùng dũng khí, nói cho hắn, hắn tuyệt sẽ không cứ thế từ bỏ hắn cùng tính mạng của hắn, không nghĩ còn phải cho hắn cái hứa hẹn, cho dù hắn cũng không phải trăm phần trăm, trong lòng nắm chắc.

"Bởi vì đây là an toàn nhất biện pháp. Ta đáp ứng ngươi, chờ ta trở lại, ngươi muốn làm cái gì đều có thể." Khương Daniel khép lại cửa xe, biến mất tại ven đường công trình kiến trúc bầy bên trong.

Tại Khương Daniel tới kịp bò lên trên sân thượng trước đó, sát thủ đã một mệnh ô hô, tự hành kết thúc. Hắn cũng ở trên đường biết được Ung Thánh Hựu thuận lợi được cứu vớt, lập tức nhẹ nhõm không ít.

Chờ hắn qua thông lệ báo cáo chuẩn bị cùng kiểm tra xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu còn Lại ở bên cạnh không đi, lớn như vậy khu vực đường ranh giới liền vì một mình hắn một mực lôi kéo, điêu ngoa cực kì, hoàn toàn không thông cảm người khác.

Truyền thông máy bay trực thăng cùng đặc phái phóng viên, chụp ảnh đoàn đội cũng dần dần nghe hỏi đuổi tới hiện trường, Khương Daniel nhướng mày nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trong xe cảnh sát, cửa sổ thủy tinh bên ngoài đèn flash liên tiếp, không biết dừng.

Thường ngày hắn đại khái là sẽ yên lặng đi ra, tùy theo hắn trở thành chuyện xưa đơn điệu trung tâm.

Nhưng cái kia ngây thơ khác biệt, bình thường phải rất khác biệt.

Trên người hắn mùi máu tươi dày đặc, mỗi cái tế bào đều kêu gào Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự.

Thế là, Khương Daniel thẳng tắp đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu ở cửa sổ xe trước đó, không đợi hắn gõ bên trong nghị viên liền hạ xuống pha lê, duỗi ra một con không ngừng run lên tay, kéo qua Khương Daniel trước ngực cong vẹo cà vạt, nhô ra nửa viên kiểu tóc lộn xộn, ẩm ướt đến mức hoàn toàn đầu, cùng hắn nhiệt liệt liệt trao đổi nước bọt, nhiệt liệt liệt hôn.

4,805 duyệt


	322. Chapter 322

『 Dan Ung 』 ta thân ái nhất đồ ngốc (1)

*My Sweetest Snickerdoodle

#ooc dự cảnh

# trường thiên đăng nhiều kỳ

#X lãnh đạm x diễn kỹ đậu

0.

"- có lẽ là vừa thấy đã yêu?

\- không không không, chỉ là sai lầm thời gian địa điểm, gặp được sai lầm đối tượng mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống khẩu trang, đối hai đầu gối quỳ xuống đất, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt ở bên ngoài Khương Daniel, chậm rãi tràn ra một cái nụ cười ý vị thâm trường.

Khương Daniel sau lưng trường thương đoản pháo, còn tại lấy mấy phần chi mấy giây tốc độ cấp tốc bắt giữ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhất cử nhất động.

Không người chú ý hắn, cùng hắn đáy mắt cảm xúc.

Ngoài ý liệu, lại hợp tình lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra trợ lý cùng bảo tiêu, khom người xuống dưới, đem té ngã Khương Daniel nâng đỡ.

HD ống kính gấp rút ghi chép, người mới diễn kỹ thưởng lôi cuốn được chủ ở phi trường trong hỗn loạn, phát ra nhân tính đẹp cảm động hành vi.

Hắn cách hắn gần như vậy, gần đến Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ dùng cực kỳ bé nhỏ thanh âm nói ra ngữ, tại hắn nghe tới, cũng là như thế rõ ràng.

"Đợi chút nữa đem phương thức liên lạc lưu cho ta trợ lý."

Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra nắm lấy Khương Daniel tay, lại đeo lên đồng dạng hơi cười mặt nạ, lui về hắn bảo hộ xác bên trong, đối lúc trước đem Khương Daniel vô tình đẩy ngã trên mặt đất đám người lắc đầu, so cái yên lặng thủ thế.

Fan hâm mộ còn tại Khương Daniel sau lưng nhảy vọt, thét lên, ý đồ lại nhiều lưu luyến một chút Ung Thánh Hựu khó được tiếp cận.

Cảm thấy xấu hổ cùng xấu hổ, chỉ là Khương Daniel chuyện riêng mà thôi.

Bất quá từ đây rơi vào phàm trần, tăng thêm phiền não ngàn vạn, vui vẻ cũng là tên của hắn, bi thương cũng chỉ cùng hắn cùng, trước đó không có trải nghiệm qua chúng sinh trăm vị, đều muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau thưởng thức.

Làm hắn đồ ngốc.

1.

"- hình dung một chút đối lẫn nhau ấn tượng đầu tiên?

\- rất có. . . Hướng dẫn tính?"

Khương Daniel tại một nhà quảng cáo công ty giải pháp công việc, phụ trách chính là cho đến đây tư vấn công ty cung cấp thích hợp marketing thủ đoạn cùng phương án.

Trong tay cái này kỳ thật đã sớm viết xong thương nghiệp quảng cáo kịch bản gốc, chính là chậm chạp tìm không thấy thích hợp người phát ngôn tuyển. Hết lần này tới lần khác kim chủ công ty hay là chẳng quan tâm loại hình, chỉ nhắc tới đến dự toán tùy ý, xử lý từ hắn, thành phẩm đuổi tại sản phẩm chính thức tung ra trước đó sản xuất là được.

Khương Daniel không sợ xảo trá hộ khách, một cái bản khối nhan sắc hắn cũng nguyện ý bồi tiếp một chút xíu móc, đổi bên trên trăm ngàn lần cũng được, bởi vì hắn chuyên nghiệp. Nhưng loại này cái gì cũng không biết, cái gì cũng không quan tâm, mới là hắn làm đã tốt muốn tốt hơn cuồng công việc thêm hoàn mỹ chủ Nghĩa nhân sĩ, lớn nhất phiền não.

Hắn đã liên tục trông coi TV mấy cái ban đêm.

Làm một tại mở ti vi về sau, mới phát hiện TV đã thiếu phí hơn nửa năm tuyệt không nhiệt tình người xem đến nói, hắn vì công việc thật hi sinh rất nhiều.

Laptop liền thả tại trên cẳng chân, nghiêm ngặt căn cứ gần nhất nhãn hiệu đánh giá bảng biểu mắc lừa đỏ sắp xếp đến tra tìm hình ảnh tư liệu, lại cùng mục tiêu của hắn công ty nhãn hiệu tiến hành so sánh, từng cái, tất cả đều là hắn quan sát thực tiễn ra bút ký.

Liền lấy nhãn hiệu đánh giá người thứ mười bốn đến nói đi, Khương Daniel tại cái hình người tượng kia một cột bên trên đánh mấy chữ, "Đồi phế uể oải, cùng quảng cáo cần thiết chính diện ánh nắng cảm giác không hợp.", lại tại đại biểu tác phẩm quốc dân độ bên trên họa cái dấu hỏi, thậm chí còn tại diễn nghệ kinh lịch kia một ô bên trên viết, "Cơ bản tạm thời chưa có, đỏ rất không hiểu."

Nhìn nhanh mấy cái buổi tối TV internet tiết mục, Khương Daniel sàng chọn phải hoa mắt váng đầu, mắt nổi đom đóm, cũng không có đạt được một cái nhân tuyển thích hợp.

Đè lên điều khiển từ xa, định lúc này kết thúc hôm nay thống khổ tăng ca sinh hoạt, thao tác có chút không thích đáng, đánh bậy đánh bạ, hình tượng lại từ TV internet kênh nhảy đến chính tại truyền ra công cộng đài truyền hình.

Thêm lỗ tai mèo cùng đuôi dài đặc hiệu, màu đen trên ghế sa lon dài ngồi một cái cúi đầu tìm kiếm lấy đồ ăn nam nhân. Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện không quá nhận biết, tiếp tục cố gắng dựa theo sách hướng dẫn án lấy điều khiển từ xa.

Đường vân áo sơmi thêm màu nâu nhạt sau lưng, bị cách ăn mặc thành mèo con Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong màn hình ngẩng đầu, cầm trong tay một khối sandwich, lời thuyết minh lúc này vừa vặn thả, "Lỏng sương mù nha, ăn ngon không?"

Khương Daniel mới phản ứng được đây không phải tống nghệ tiết mục, là cái thực phẩm quảng cáo, cầm điều khiển từ xa động tác trên tay trì trệ, tiếp tục đánh giá đến hình cung màn hình TV tới.

"Sandwich, gõ gõ gõ ăn ngon." Dù cho bỏ qua một bên quá độ đặc hiệu, cũng cùng mèo không có gì khác biệt nam minh tinh bỏ vào trong miệng phải tràn đầy, con mắt trừng phải tròn rầm rầm đông, nghiêm túc thành kính nhìn chằm chằm phía trước, phảng phất nhìn thấy lời thuyết minh chỗ tại, đầu lưỡi còn bởi vậy đánh lấy quyển, nhìn như vô tâm kì thực sữa vị bạo rạp hồi đáp.

Lời thuyết minh còn đang chậm rãi bổ sung, vậy ngươi toàn ăn đi, hình tượng liền nhảy chuyển tới cái nào đó nhãn hiệu kiểu mới cửa hàng giá rẻ sandwich hoàn toàn mới đưa ra thị trường giới thiệu.

Khẩu vị có thật nhiều, chỉ có quảng cáo bên trong mèo dạng nam tử ăn cái chủng loại kia dâu tây tương khẩu vị, bên cạnh họa một con vuốt mèo, đầy đủ hấp dẫn lấy sức mua.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhìn một chút vừa mới đang nhìn cái này quảng cáo lúc, cảm thấy có chút dị động giữa hai chân, trong tay điều khiển từ xa cũng thuận ở không quần cao cao đứng vững đũng quần tuột xuống, ném tới phòng khách trên sàn nhà.

Trong óc của hắn một mực chiếu phim, nam tử cắn lên sandwich tuyết trắng một góc về sau, khóe miệng dính lấy màu hồng nhạt mứt hoa quả tương nước đọng, miệng có chút cong lên, cố gắng muốn nói ra khích lệ dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel duỗi ra một cái tay, dò xét đi dò xét một chút hạ bộ của hắn.

Đầu ngón tay cách vải vóc tiếp xúc đến bo qi khí quan nháy mắt, hắn không có thể chịu ở, quả quyết tuôn ra một câu thô tục.

Hắn nhưng là chứng cứ vô cùng xác thực, Biển Thước tại thế, đều vô lực hồi thiên sinh lý tính lãnh cảm a.

Danh xưng nhân gian quân tử, ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn Khương Daniel, cũng không phải là hắn tự xưng, là thực tại lãnh cảm đến muốn mạng, chung quanh bằng hữu đồng sự một chuỗi mà cho hắn lên.

Liền ngay cả đến Seoul phân công ty đi công tác mấy tuần hải ngoại sáng ý tổng thanh tra đều đối với hắn thâm biểu đồng tình, thậm chí vụng trộm tại tiễn biệt party bên trên uống nhiều, cầm đựng đầy Champagne cùng chính nàng nôn ly đế cao, đối Khương Daniel lặng lẽ nói thầm, "Get l aid is a beautiful, beautiful thing. What a pity for you, Daniel." (lăn ga giường là kiện tươi đẹp đến đâu bất quá sự tình, đáng thương biết bao a, chúng ta Daniel. )

Trong công ty mỗi cái nữ hài tử uống nhiều hoặc là tăng ca quá muộn, đều sẽ yên tâm để hắn lái xe đưa về nhà. Một đám người đánh tới gay đi, ép buộc hắn đem bên trong xinh đẹp ca ca đệ đệ cái mông sờ toàn bộ, hắn hay là không nhúc nhích chút nào.

Mặc kệ làm dùng dạng gì chiêu số, nhìn phương diện kia bác sĩ, Khương Daniel nửa người dưới trạng thái, đều có thể dùng tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế, không nhúc nhích tí nào đến khái quát.

Nếu như lúc này muốn lấp một trương tình cảm lý lịch biểu, tại phải chăng có được qua phát xuân tình động bọn người sinh kinh lịch kia một cột, Khương Daniel thật đúng là chỉ có thể lấp cơ bản không có. Đối tự mình giải quyết nhu cầu chuyện này khoái cảm lĩnh ngộ bên trên, hắn cũng chỉ dừng lại tại quan sát phim nhựa phương diện.

Thế giới phán hắn chú cô sinh, cô đơn chiếc bóng một người.

Tinh thần yêu đương cũng không có gì trợ giúp, dù sao cuối cùng tất cả mọi người muốn hướng phía đỏ lõa ôm nhau muốn làm chuyện kia đi đến. Khương Daniel chưa hề cảm thấy mình đáng thương hoặc là đáng hận, nhưng cũng không nghĩ tới mình đáng yêu hoặc là dễ thân.

Thật tình không biết hắn cho là hắn chưa từng có hỏa chủng, kỳ thật một mực chất chứa ở trên người hắn. Người bên ngoài là diễm diễm minh hỏa, tràn đầy thiêu đốt, hắn mặc dù muộn chút, âm âm không tính rất bỏng, nhưng là rộng thoáng ôn nhu màu xanh ngọc, hướng về tình yêu, cùng với hứa hẹn có liên quan vĩnh hằng.

Cứ việc ngữ khí kiệt lực bảo trì trấn định, hắn đang cùng phát tiểu Kim Tại Hoán bàn giao chuyện này trong điện thoại, hay là truyền đạt ra không cách nào che giấu hoang mang cùng mang có một chút may mắn vui vẻ.

Bài trừ dược vật trợ giúp, tâm lý liệu pháp thành công, tư tưởng ám chỉ có hiệu quả chờ đa trọng nhân tố khách quan, Kim Tại Hoán khoanh tay cơ ống nghe, hèn mọn hắc hắc cười ha hả, "Chúc mừng ngươi, ngươi bị vị này không biết tên quảng cáo biểu diễn người, chữa trị."

Khương Daniel không nghĩ ra, bổ sung miêu tả một chút quảng cáo nội dung, kết quả đổi thành Kim Tại Hoán kinh ngạc không thôi, "A? Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi cũng không nhận ra, ngươi đến cùng phải hay không truyền thông người a, mỗi ngày còn kẹp lấy bản bút ký đi làm."

"Ai? Ta làm sao lại nhận biết, ta lại không truy tinh." Kim Tại Hoán là mấy nhà lôi cuốn phòng thu âm vận doanh người, thường thường bởi vì cùng ngành nghề dính dáng, danh xưng mình là nghiệp nội nhân sĩ.

"Ung. Thánh. Hựu. Kéo ra nhà các ngươi cửa sổ có rèm, đi đến ban công, nhìn ra xa một chút nơi xa, yên vui bách hóa trên đại lầu treo cự hình áp phích, đứng ở chính giữa, sói chạy đầu vị kia." Hơn nửa đêm ai thấy rõ ràng nhiều như vậy, Khương Daniel lười nhác động đậy, trên sân thượng côn trùng nhiều, hắn sợ.

"Làm đến giống như rất nổi danh đồng dạng, kia nhãn hiệu đánh giá bên trong vì cái gì không có hắn a?" Quảng cáo người sắp đặt trong lòng, số liệu chính là hết thảy, không có số lượng để chống đỡ, lớn hơn nữa lộ thiên quảng cáo vải vẽ cũng là một tờ nói suông.

"Nhãn hiệu đánh giá chỉ thả idol hoặc là diễn viên, hắn hai loại đều chiếm toàn, ngược lại không có địa phương đặt." Kim Tại Hoán nhớ tới cái gì, điện thoại theo miễn đề, tiến phần mềm chat, cho đồng học bằng hữu phát cái tin quá khứ.

"Ngươi nói ta đến cùng là coi trọng hắn nơi nào, a?" Một trận tỉnh táo thêm siêu trường điện thoại cháo về sau, Khương Daniel dưới bụng đã làm lạnh không ít, nhưng lúc trước hắn mặc kệ là trên tâm lý hay là trên sinh lý đều chưa từng có dạng này trải nghiệm, còn giống tại giống như nằm mơ, sờ không tới nhập mộng phương pháp, cũng không nhìn thấy thanh tỉnh lối ra.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi nói, ngươi mười mấy năm phát tiểu Kim Tại Hoán đối ngươi được không? Nhanh khen ta!" Tại nói chêm chọc cười tức chết người phương diện này, Kim Tại Hoán ngược lại là từ không chịu thua.

"Ngươi lại tại mưu đồ bí mật cái gì đâu ngươi? Có thể hay không trước hết nghe ta nói hết lời." Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế nào cũng nghĩ không thông thấu, cảm thấy cần thiết lại đi phòng khám bệnh cùng chuyên khoa bái phỏng một chút các lộ bác sĩ.

"Không thể, nhanh lên khen ta." Kim Tại Hoán dương dương đắc ý đánh cái nấc, xử lý trong tay một bình Cocacola.

"Được, khen ngươi, ngươi là trên thế giới ngu xuẩn nhất heo, ngươi nói ngươi là heo bên trong nhất bổng, không có khác heo dám cùng ngươi đoạt!" Kim Tại Hoán trong đầu lý trí bị cacbon-axit đính đến chóng mặt, đầu tiên là ngây ngốc nói một câu cái này còn tạm được, lại bắt đầu phát động cao âm công kích, cách ống nghe, tra tấn Khương Daniel.

"Được rồi, lại nhao nhao ta treo." Khương Daniel nhìn xem bản bút ký bên trên sau một nửa còn trụi lủi không có đánh giá nhân tuyển bảng biểu, cân nhắc ngày mai muốn hay không xin cái nghỉ bệnh được rồi.

"Ngươi đừng vội ngươi đừng vội nha, vừa vặn ta có người quen là Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tỷ, ngày mai vừa vặn hắn có hải ngoại hành trình về nước, ta để người ta dẫn ngươi đi nhìn một chút chân nhân. Ngươi nghĩ a, đụng phải sống ngươi nhìn nhìn lại, ngươi chẳng phải có thể biết ngươi đến cùng là tốt meo meo nam cái này, hay là liền ăn hắn kia một loại sao?"

Nhưng thật ra là Kim Tại Hoán đồng học bằng hữu hôm nay phát đầu động thái trách cứ muội muội đem hắn ổ cứng di động tùy ý thanh không, cũng bởi vì muốn thả nàng chụp, không phải anh ruột Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chụp. Kim Tại Hoán nhiều cơ linh, nhất chuyển cong liền đem người cho Khương Daniel hẹn đến.

"Kia. . . , " Khương Daniel cố gắng nghĩ đè nén xuống suy nghĩ, không đi hồi tưởng quảng cáo hình tượng đến mặt đỏ tới mang tai, toàn thân nóng lên tình trạng, thanh âm cũng không nghe lời nói run nhè nhẹ, "Cũng có thể đi."

"Bất quá đứng tỷ rốt cuộc là thứ gì a? Xem như cái nghề nghiệp sao?" Liền tại Kim Tại Hoán cơ hồ muốn than dài một ngụm về sau, Khương Daniel lại ngơ ngác đặt câu hỏi.

"Ngươi kỳ thật ở ở trong sơn động, mỗi ngày dùng tảng đá ở trên tường vẽ tranh đúng hay không?" Kim Tại Hoán khí đánh không đến một chỗ đến, vì hắn lạc hậu mà xấu hổ.

Ngày thứ hai ứng đứng tỷ, mặc dù gặp mặt về sau phát hiện, người chỉ là cái rất nhỏ chỉ rất ôn hòa tiểu cô nương vẫn còn so sánh Khương Daniel nhỏ hơn không ít, nhưng là tại trải qua Kim Tại Hoán gió bão phổ cập khoa học về sau, Khương Daniel cũng quyết định phải tôn kính hô một tiếng tỷ, ứng yêu cầu của nàng, Khương Daniel đến rất sớm.

Nguyên bản rỗng tuếch hai khối nghênh đón khu vực đã lục tục ngo ngoe chật ních muôn hình muôn vẻ đám người, Khương Daniel ngượng ngùng chỉ chỉ nhà vệ sinh, ra hiệu đứng tỷ hắn nghĩ đi giải quyết một cái vừa rồi uống ly kia cầm sắt.

Đứng tỷ một thanh kéo qua hắn hướng ra phía ngoài trôi nổi vệ mũ áo tử, cũng kéo xuống khẩu trang gian xảo chuyển lấy con mắt đối với hắn nhỏ giọng nói nói, " ngươi nghĩ rõ ràng, ra ngoài coi như vào không được, phía sau ngươi khối kia giơ tay bức cùng đèn bài các nữ sĩ, thế nhưng là nổi danh hàng rào sắt, cản ngươi không có thương lượng. Còn có, ta chín giờ phương hướng cùng bốn giờ phương hướng tất cả đều là đối thủ một mất một còn của ta, một cái thôi đặc fan hâm mộ số không có ta nhiều, một cái tiếp ứng so ta làm được ít, còn Thiên Thiên mở tiểu hào tung tin đồn nhảm ta trèo tường, ngươi ra ngoài vào không được, chúng ta khả năng thật muốn đánh lên."

Khương Daniel nhấc nhấc quần jean đai lưng, vận dụng trước đó trị liệu lãnh cảm tâm lý nhỏ thiếp sĩ ở trong lòng mặc niệm, không ngừng nói với mình, nam hài tử muốn khiêm nhượng phải nhẫn nại, phải hiểu được quan tâm bên người nữ tính, không muốn quá phận nghĩ đến đi nhà xí với hắn mà nói, trọng yếu bao nhiêu.

Nghĩ đại khái một phút, hắn cùng đứng tỷ đứng phía sau người càng nhiều, hắn tranh thủ thời gian dựa sát vào đứng tỷ, ý đồ đem nàng lại hướng phía trước hộ hộ, hắn luôn luôn là tuân thủ luật pháp tốt đẹp công dân, nàng nhưng tuyệt đối đừng thật cùng ai xoay đánh lên.

"Xin đừng đụng đến ta, xin đừng đụng đến ta, chính ngươi đứng vững là được." Đứng tỷ bối phận trên so hắn nhỏ, vừa dùng kính ngữ bên cạnh sốt ruột nói chuyện.

"Sợ ngươi không gian không đủ, ngươi không phải còn muốn cái này sao?" Khương Daniel so cái chụp ảnh tư thế, chỉ chỉ đứng tỷ một mực đeo ở trước ngực máy ảnh.

"Nơi này là ta nhiều năm ngồi xổm sân bay tìm tới tốt nhất cơ vị, bảo đảm ngươi có được Ung Thánh Hựu hoàng kim bên mặt. Lại hướng phía trước một điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đợi chút nữa đi tới người liền muốn ra khung, không có cái cằm hoặc là thiếu cái lỗ tai, ta cái này đồ liền phế." Đứng tỷ cường điệu tính thuận ống kính phản cầm lấy máy ảnh, đối lối đi ra so với cái tư thế, ra hiệu Khương Daniel nàng ý tứ trong lời nói.

"Thì ra là thế." Khương Daniel sau khi nghe xong lại vừa quay đầu lại, hắn bình thường đi công tác hoặc là lữ hành lúc, cảm giác to như vậy vắng vẻ cửa ra phi trường chỗ, đã phảng phất mở ra vô số mai cá mòi đồ hộp, bất quá ở giữa chao toàn đổi thành đài truyền hình cùng toà báo camera, Microphone, còn có đứng tỷ môn dài đến khoa trương, nặng đến không hợp thói thường ống kính cùng máy ảnh, trong đó đếm không hết , chờ đợi lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, quả thực không đáng giá được nhắc tới. Chớ đừng nói chi là còn có mặc không thừa trang phục, hoặc là mang theo bao lớn bao nhỏ du khách nhìn xem người đông thế mạnh, cũng đuổi theo tới tham gia náo nhiệt.

Bất quá bốn phía không tính rất ồn ào, có kỳ quái yên tĩnh, chỉ từng khối từng khối nhàn tản trò chuyện, các loại ngôn ngữ hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel điện thoại di động trong túi chấn động, là trong công việc tin tức, hắn lập tức ấn mở đến hồi phục.

Liền tại hắn còn tại hướng tin nhắn bên trong dán lên phụ kiện lúc, toàn bộ không gian đột nhiên bộc phát ra một trận chuột chũi thét lên, nói không rõ là ai dẫn đầu, tóm lại liên tiếp, người thiếp người cảm giác càng thêm tươi sáng, CO2 điên cuồng thở ra, dưỡng khí tựa hồ có chút không đủ.

Bất quá lần này chẳng biết tại sao hắn không hề đơn độc xuất hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hỗn tại một loại khoang hạng nhất lữ khách bên trong, màu đen khẩu trang che khuất cả khuôn mặt, đi lại nhanh chóng, bỗng nhiên đi đi ra bên ngoài.

Tùy hành trợ lý cùng bảo an nhân viên cơ hồ muốn tay cầm tay làm thành bức tường người, đem hắn vòng ở bên trong, hai bên màu đỏ bảo an tranh chữ tại kịch liệt chen chúc hạ một cái tiếp một cái đổ xuống. Đứng tỷ sớm dự báo qua Khương Daniel, bởi vì hắn xuất ngoại quay phim thời gian quá dài, cho nên trong nước fan hâm mộ tưởng niệm sốt ruột, cục diện mất khống chế cũng là khó tránh khỏi.

Mà mũ khẩu trang che phải so Ung Thánh Hựu còn chặt chẽ, nhân cao mã đại lại hoàn toàn không quá quen thuộc đặt mình vào tại người trong đống còn phải dùng hết toàn lực đình chỉ mắc tiểu, Khương Daniel gạt ra gạt ra, liền cùng bên người sớm đã khởi công răng rắc răng rắc đứng tỷ cho tẩu tán.

Tẩu tán không quan trọng, quan trọng hơn chính là, hắn cơ hồ không chút thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu người này, liền lại bị bị một đám điên cuồng fan hâm mộ cùng truyền thông bao bọc vây quanh. Kim Tại Hoán thật sự là ra cái thiu điểm, Khương Daniel bị kẹp trong đám người, móc ra nắm ở trong tay điện thoại đều không có thả về túi áo khe hở, bất đắc dĩ hướng cửa ra phi trường đại môn chậm rãi nhúc nhích.

Đều nhanh bước ra sân bay tự động cửa thủy tinh, hắn mới bằng vào thân cao ưu thế phát hiện đứng tỷ quen thuộc ba lô bóng lưng. Bất quá tình huống xem ra có chút không ổn, đứng tỷ tựa hồ một trái một phải đều có cừu gia, lẫn nhau níu lấy lẫn nhau thủ đoạn, trước ngực ôm ống kính, dự định đánh nhau. Khương Daniel nhắm chuẩn thật vất vả để trống một điểm vị trí, cấp tốc hướng đứng tỷ đứng phương hướng xông.

Kim Tại Hoán để hắn đến cảm thụ xuân tâm manh động, hắn lại thoả đáng Liên hiệp quốc bộ đội gìn giữ hòa bình, thật sự là bách vị tạp trần. Khương Daniel bên cạnh toa động lên thân thể vừa nói không có ý tứ, liên tiếp đụng vào không ít dị thường táo bạo truy tinh nữ hài, bên tai một đường đều tung bay hắn sau khi trưởng thành cũng rất ít nghe được thô tục, thậm chí còn có vài câu là hắn quen thuộc Busan tiếng địa phương.

Chỉ có thể nói, vì bảo hộ Kim Tại Hoán đồng học bằng hữu muội muội, p. s Ung Thánh Hựu nổi danh đứng tỷ, hắn chỉ có thể xông.

Đáng tiếc chen tới chen lui loại sự tình này, cũng không phải là có cái mục tiêu liền có thể.

Cái này không Khương Daniel rõ ràng là nghĩ đi cứu người tường hàng thứ hai nhất bên tay phải đều sắp bị đẩy lên lối đi bộ trên đường cái đứng tỷ, lại bị người phía sau lực ngay cả đẩy mang chen cho đội lên nhất dựa vào ở giữa nhất bên ngoài một loạt.

Khương Daniel vừa muốn mở miệng tìm từ một chút, như thế nào văn minh mà tỏ vẻ không muốn đẩy không nên chen lấn, phía trước ngắn ngủi trả lời truyền thông hai vấn đề Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng hắn cái phương hướng này đi tới.

Trào lên người sóng lần nữa đánh tới, Khương Daniel tựa hồ còn bị ai ống kính mãnh chùy một chút eo, hai mắt tối sầm ở giữa, hai đầu gối quỳ xuống đất, bàn giao tại sân bay băng lãnh cứng rắn, vô số rương hành lý đẩy qua, đều không thể lưu lại dấu vết trên sàn nhà.

Bị đau bên trong muốn đứng lên, lại muốn cùng đứt quãng giày vò lấy hắn mắc tiểu dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại, Khương Daniel vừa định xoa xoa eo, vươn ra cánh tay, chống đỡ ra một cái có hắn đứng thẳng không gian nửa vòng tròn đến, mới ý thức tới chung quanh không khí có chút không đúng, an tĩnh có chút đáng sợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối trợ lý cùng bảo an vung câu tiếp theo, ta đi một chút sẽ trở lại, liền gẩy đẩy mở đen nghịt đám người, hoặc là đám người liền tự động cho một thân kình đen, thấy không rõ khẩu trang dưới đáy chân thực biểu lộ, nhưng khí áp hiển nhiên không cao hắn, nhường ra nói tới.

Khương Daniel liền mang theo đau nhức đầu gối cùng mê mang thần sắc, đánh giá hướng phía hắn đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn nhìn không thấy mặt của hắn, nhưng tựa hồ có bốn mắt giao thoa, điện quang hỏa thạch ảo giác.

Khóe mắt của hắn có chút tận lực hất lên, rạng rỡ tia chớp, không phải không vui cảm giác, bước chân của hắn cũng có chút giống một con lười biếng tùy ý mèo, đánh lấy cuốn về ngươi tới gần.

Đối với người khác trong mắt, cho dù là fan hâm mộ cùng đứng tỷ, truyền thông kính dưới đầu đều quá phận hung thần ác sát Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này tại Khương Daniel xem ra, lại là cái dạng này.

Tốt chân thực, lại thật mơ mộng.

Chân thực chính là hắn hở ra quần jean bó sát người, mộng ảo chính là Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng phát hiện chuyện này.

Liền tại hắn kéo xuống khẩu trang cười ra xuân ý, cùng tự thân dìu hắn đứng lên một lát bên trong.

Chính là hắn vụng trộm nói với hắn để hắn đem phương thức liên lạc lưu lại lý do.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang suy nghĩ gì, lại muốn làm cái gì đâu?

Đối một cái ngay cả con mắt đều sắp bị vành nón che đến mức hoàn toàn, chỗ tư mật lại giữa ban ngày hướng hắn diễu võ giương oai người xa lạ.

Khương Daniel không biết.

Hắn chỉ biết, hắn lần sau, trừ tại trên TV bên ngoài, gặp lại hắn, cũng không thể lại mặc như vậy gấp quần.

Tại một đám mất trí nữ fan hâm mộ xông lên muốn sờ hắn vệ ống tay áo miệng, hư hư thực thực bị Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ qua vải vóc, cũng đem tay áo của hắn toàn bộ cắt xuống trước đó, Khương Daniel ôm đầu chuồn ra còn theo Ung Thánh Hựu di động biển người, lách mình xông vào sân bay nhà vệ sinh nam.

Bên trong không có một ai, chỉ có hắn kéo ra khóa kéo hưởng thụ thoải mái một khắc.

Nhưng hắn thoải mái về sau lại bắt đầu đứng buồn bực, vì cái gì, hắn nhỏ Daniel, còn chỗ tại hưng phấn trạng thái bên trong, một điểm không có tiêu giảm xu thế đâu?

Hắn suy nghĩ nửa phút, lại cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm dưới đáy nhìn nửa phút, cảm thấy nhìn như vậy cũng thực tại kỳ quái, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn nhà vệ sinh trụi lủi trần nhà.

Bên cạnh bồn tiểu tiện đi qua tới một người, cũng là mau mau tư trượt tư trượt xong, khả năng trên tay không có giấy vệ sinh, ngượng ngùng khục ho hai tiếng, hấp dẫn hắn lực chú ý.

"Huynh đệ, mượn trang giấy được không?" Khương Daniel bị bỗng nhiên kéo về hiện thực, sờ một cái túi nghiêng người đưa cho hắn một bao.

"Cám ơn huynh đệ, ta nhìn ngươi đứng rất lâu, còn tưởng rằng ngươi cũng không có giấy đâu." Đối phương xong việc, đi tới đem còn lại hơn phân nửa bao trả lại hắn, thuận tiện nói lời cảm tạ.

"Không phải. . ." Đối phương quá phận ân cần, còn lại gần giúp hắn đem bọc giấy nghiêng cắm vào hắn vệ túi áo bên trong, lặng lẽ liếc mắt nhìn trạng huống của hắn.

"Ôi, tiểu huynh đệ trạng thái không tệ a, bọn người đâu a? Là tiếp viên hàng không giáp biển về, khẳng định rất cay a? Sân bay nhà vệ sinh, không tệ, có sáng tạo!" Khương Daniel xấu hổ mặt mũi tràn đầy bạo đỏ, giả vờ như nghe không rõ ràng, thừa dịp hắn quay người, tranh thủ thời gian nâng lên quần, đi bồn rửa tay cởi tay.

"Cho nên nói, đứng tỷ cùng mất đi, người là nhìn thấy, đũng quần lại bạo, cái này không thật tốt sao?" Kim Tại Hoán tại đầu bên kia điện thoại không hiểu cực kì.

"Tốt cái gì a, nào có đứng đắn minh tinh ở phi trường muốn phương thức liên lạc, ta đều không xác định hắn thấy không." Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng thấy phải kỳ rất quái, nhưng là nhớ lại lại toàn thân căng cứng, tay chân cuộn mình, lại bước kế tiếp hắn khả năng lại muốn tắm nước lạnh tiết lửa, hắn cảm thấy không được.

"Trông thấy cái gì a?" Kim Tại Hoán không biết là tại biết rõ còn cố hỏi, giả ngây giả dại, vẫn là thật mơ hồ.

"Dù sao chính là rất rõ ràng, ta hôm nay mặc đầu quần jean bó sát người, hay là thẻ háng cái chủng loại kia." Khương Daniel nói xong lại cầm lấy trên kệ áo đầu kia quần jean, nghĩ như thế nào như thế gấp vải vóc còn có thể ghim lên cao như vậy lều nhỏ cũng không phù hợp nhân thể khoa học a!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, " Kim Tại Hoán quang cười một tiếng Khương Daniel đều có thể đau đầu hơn nửa năm, đừng nói cười lâu như vậy, "Ngươi nói ngươi, không lên tiếng thì thôi, một tiếng hót lên làm kinh người a!"

Khương Daniel đè nén xuống mắng chửi người xúc động, vuốt vuốt mạnh huyệt Thái Dương.

"May mắn ta không cho phương thức liên lạc, không phải không chừng phát sinh cái gì đâu." Hắn nói xong trong lòng ngược lại là đối một mực chờ ở phi trường cửa chính lối đi ra, có chút quen mắt Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý cảm thấy có chút thật có lỗi, chỉ bất quá hắn thực tại ngượng nghịu mặt mũi, từ cửa hông vụng trộm chuồn mất.

Người ta chỉ là đang chờ chuyển phát nhanh hoặc là giao hàng, ta là tại tự mình đa tình cũng khó nói.

Hắn lại cho mình cẩn thận từng li từng tí tìm cái hợp lý lấy cớ.

Kim Tại Hoán mới về hắn lời nói, "Vậy ngươi về sau còn đi gặp hắn không? Ngươi chỗ này kích thích, người ta là truy tinh, ngươi đây là trải nghiệm thanh xuân cảm giác." Hắn thanh xuân hai chữ cắn đến rất nặng, phảng phất sáng tác thanh xuân, đọc làm di tinh hay là cái gì khác.

"Ta cũng không biết, ta cảm thấy thấy nhiều, có phải là sẽ xấu a?" Khương Daniel quyết định treo cái buổi chiều chuyên gia phòng khám bệnh, để bác sĩ hảo hảo nghiên cứu một chút những năm qua lạnh lùng như băng, mấy ngày gần đây đến, lại đột nhiên xao động bất an nhỏ Daniel.

Kim Tại Hoán cười đến hắn cực độ không có ý tứ lại đầu váng mắt hoa, đành phải mau đem điện thoại quải điệu.

Môn chẩn bác sĩ mang theo kính lão, trước đó đi qua kiểm tra lại lần nữa đến một lần, tại nhân sĩ chuyên nghiệp xem ra, Khương Daniel hay là một cái thân thể khỏe mạnh hư hư thực thực công năng tính chướng ngại lãnh cảm người bệnh.

"Bác sĩ a, xin hỏi một chút, nếu như, ta nói là nếu như, ta phát hiện ta cái kia, ta có thể, liền cũng không có đặc biệt đối tượng, dù sao chính là, ta đột nhiên không chướng ngại, nhưng là lại không thể thông qua cái kia phương thức đến giải quyết, chỉ có thể treo, có thể hay không xảy ra chuyện gì a?" Nếu không phải Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa khoa tay, ai cũng sẽ không nghe hiểu được hắn đến cùng đang giảng cái gì.

"Sơ bộ có khỏi hẳn dấu hiệu, không nên quá tấp nập liền có thể, người trẻ tuổi vẫn là muốn chú ý thân thể." Khương Daniel khốn quẫn giống cái cự đại nát đỏ cà chua, tiếp nhận bệnh lịch chỉ muốn lặng lẽ rời đi nơi này.

"Nếu có thể, đi cổng nhắn lại sổ ghi chép bên trên viết viết dùng thủ đoạn gì khỏi hẳn cũng được, cho đằng sau đến người bệnh một điểm tâm lý an ủi cùng giúp đỡ ủng hộ, các ngươi loại bệnh này a, chủ yếu vẫn là tâm bệnh." Bác sĩ xuất ra kính mắt vải, cẩn thận sát cạnh góc thấu kính.

"A, tốt tốt." Khương Daniel ôm balo lệch vai phá tan môn chẩn bộ cửa gỗ, chạy nạn đại khái cũng không có hắn chạy thật nhanh.

Còn viết bản ghi chép? Viết phương pháp trị liệu? Dứt khoát viết một bản đũng quần quan sát nhật ký tốt!

Bình thường đi làm thêm trốn tránh hết thảy khả năng xuất hiện Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự trường hợp, loại trạng thái này đại khái tiếp tục hai tuần. Vô dục vô cầu Khương Daniel, là cái vui vẻ nam hài.

Bất quá cuộc sống yên tĩnh của hắn, vẫn là bị đứng tỷ hai đầu tin tức cho nhiễu loạn.

Kia ngày sau bọn hắn không chút liên hệ, chỉ thỉnh thoảng thấy được nàng phát một chút cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có liên quan động thái, Khương Daniel đồng dạng đều nhanh chóng xẹt qua, buông tha mình.

"Ung vương tử nim hiện tại tại công ty của các ngươi phụ cận quay phim, ta còn không có ăn cơm, ngươi có muốn hay không tới." Đứng tỷ không hổ là đứng tỷ, một câu bên trong bao hàm rất nhiều tin tức, một là dùng Ung Thánh Hựu treo lên lòng hiếu kỳ của hắn, hai là ám chỉ hắn làm ca ca bằng hữu, hẳn là cho nàng đưa ít đồ quá khứ ăn.

Vương tử?

A, trời ạ, nàng tốt nhất không nên biết nàng vương tử đối ta làm cái gì.

Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua trên bàn đồng hồ điện tử, mới phát hiện hắn đã ngay cả trục tăng ca hơn bốn giờ, đã nhanh chín điểm rồi.

Mặc dù hắn đối gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu không có gì chờ mong, đi không gặp cũng hẳn là có thể, nhưng, vẫn là muốn cho bằng hữu muội muội đưa chút ăn quá khứ.

Hắn về cái chạy vội quả đào biểu lộ, hỏi nàng muốn ăn chút gì.

Đứng tỷ ngược lại là phi thường tùy ý, về cái lạnh lùng ta đều có thể, chỉ làm cho Khương Daniel mau chóng tới, nói là buổi chiếu phim tối hí cũng nhanh chụp xong.

Khương Daniel thật vất vả tại ven đường dừng xe xong, ôm một bao lớn cửa hàng giá rẻ quà vặt, bởi vì không biết đứng tỷ yêu ăn cái gì, cho nên đồng dạng đều mua một chút, hướng phía đứng tỷ định vị điểm lên đi đến.

Hờ khép một mảnh góc đường rừng cây về sau quả nhiên đèn đuốc sáng trưng, cao đỉnh nhà xe liền ngừng tại lộ thiên công viên nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, càng đi đến nhìn hết chiếu càng sáng, bị bầy người bao bọc vây quanh địa phương, hẳn là chính là tại quay chụp tràng cảnh.

Khương Daniel không muốn đi quá gần, cho đứng tỷ phát cái tin tức để nàng ra cầm, đại khái vị trí liền ước định tại nhà xe bên kia.

Hắn còn tại ngây ngốc xử, đếm lấy studio bên trong, trận công đến cùng đỡ mấy cái Microphone thu âm, phía trước lại là từng đợt liên tiếp tiếng bước chân, người cái bóng cũng trên mặt đất cực nhanh lướt qua.

Nguyên lai là Ung Thánh Hựu muốn lên nhà xe đổi thân đồ hóa trang, vừa rồi hí toàn xối, phải làm lại từ đầu. Vì để phòng cảm lạnh, hắn âu phục cùng áo sơ mi trắng bên trong còn mặc kiện cổ áo hình chữ V chống nước phục, bên cạnh sãi bước bên cạnh cởi ướt sũng đồ hóa trang, đưa cho đứng bên người nhân viên công tác, đi đến cách Khương Daniel cách đó không xa cửa xe lúc, còn đang mở áo sơmi nút thắt.

Vải vóc ướt nhẹp đều dính trên người, đằng sau vây tháng nửa cong đám fan hâm mộ cũng cùng rất căng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết là ngón tay trượt còn là thế nào, giải nửa ngày cũng không có giải xong, phía sau nhân viên công tác sợ hắn đông lạnh, gấp chuẩn bị bên trên đến giúp đỡ, cũng bị hắn khoát khoát tay nói không cần.

Đầu ngón tay một viên cuối cùng cúc áo mở ra, đáy mắt của hắn mới xuất hiện đứng tại đầu kia đứng ngẩn người Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa về đằng sau ngửa đầu, song tay vịn chặt áo sơmi cổ áo thuận tiện cởi, ánh trăng cũng xuyên thấu qua bóng cây lắc lư ở giữa đánh tại hắn tuyết trắng trước ngực, sau lưng bóp lấy vòng eo của hắn, mảnh mà ôn nhu, cả người cùng hoà thuận vui vẻ ánh trăng hòa tan cùng một chỗ.

"Ngươi đã lâu không gặp, co lại." Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel đứng nơi hẻo lánh chậm rãi phun ra một câu, giống như là tại đối với hắn nói, lại giống là tại đối không khí nói.

Hắn đứng phía sau fan hâm mộ kích động hướng bên kia đệm lên chân nhìn ra xa, không biết hắn đang nói cái gì.

Khương Daniel cũng là một mặt mê mang, hận không thể giờ phút này dưới chân mở ra một đạo hố trời, nhảy vào đi cũng không tiếp tục ra cũng tốt.

"Ta nói thân cao, làm sao giống thấp." Ung Thánh Hựu xối phải thấm ướt sợi tóc màu đen đã khỏa tại trong khăn tắm, nhân viên công tác giúp hắn án lấy khăn mặt hút lấy phía trên trình độ, hẳn là đột nhiên gần sát da đầu quá lạnh, hắn nhăn lại mặt đến, ngũ quan đều chồng chồng lên nhau, lại hình như một con nghĩ nhảy mũi ủy khuất mèo con.

Khương Daniel im lặng tắt tiếng, giảng không ra lời nói.

Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc cùng luôn thủ ở bên cạnh fan hâm mộ trò chuyện, cho nên bọn họ cũng không có cảm thấy hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu có cái gì khác biệt.

Ngược lại là đứng tại trong đám người nhấc lên máy ảnh đứng tỷ, đem ống kính chuyển hướng Khương Daniel đứng phương hướng, dùng nhỏ khung thấy rõ hắn đến cùng là ai về sau, có chút nhíu mày.

Cách Ung Thánh Hựu lại xuống trước khi đến còn có thật lâu, đứng tỷ cũng không chút khách khí, đem Khương Daniel mang tới một túi lớn cho hết bên người tỷ muội phân mà ăn chi.

Chín, mười điểm Seoul, cái nào đó tâm đường công viên, Khương Daniel một người tay cắm tại trong túi quần đứng, đứng ngoài quan sát một đám trang dung tinh xảo, nhưng động tác tựa như tên ăn mày đám nữ hài tử ngồi xổm ngồi trên mặt đất hoặc là chen tại riêng phần mình mang tới bàn ghế phía trên, ăn như hổ đói hắn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ kệ hàng bên trên mua được cái cuối cùng cơm nắm, lại thú vị lại không hiểu, lại buồn cười vừa đáng thương.

Ăn xong không chỉ có đem trên mặt đất rác rưởi thu thập đều sạch sẽ, còn từng cái đều đứng dậy, chụp chụp quần áo xoa xoa chân, từ trên thân treo trong bao nhỏ tìm ra khăn tay cùng son môi, một cái mang tấm gương phấn bánh hộp có thể muốn truyền cho mấy người dùng. Còn có bị đau kêu giày đau chân cùng kính sát tròng trượt phiến, miệng vết thương thiếp cùng thuốc nhỏ mắt cũng có thể từ trong đám người vơ vét ra.

Khương Daniel không đành lòng, cúi đầu xuống lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra nhìn xem không có chút nào nhắc nhở tin tức giao diện, lại vừa quay đầu lại, lại vị vị đều là diễm quang tứ xạ ban đêm mỹ nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa xuống tới thời điểm, mặc dù cùng vừa mới rõ ràng là giống nhau như đúc tạo hình, một đám fan hâm mộ hay là lại lần nữa bộc phát ra rất đẹp trai sợ hãi thán phục, rõ ràng không có lẫn nhau hẹn xong, lại là thật ngừng thở, từ đáy lòng cùng.

"Đều đẹp trai như vậy liền đứng một lúc, để chúng ta nhìn một hồi lại đi thôi." Có cái gan lớn lão phấn bắt điện thoại di động, đùa hắn đồng thời vẫn không quên quay chụp video.

"Cũng tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng người, liền đứng tại phòng cửa xe mặc các nàng nhìn.

"Ca ca buổi tối hôm nay ăn cơm sao?" Tra hỏi nữ hài là thật thật nhỏ, thấp phải làm cho Khương Daniel không thể không cảm thán một chút Ung Thánh Hựu mị lực chi lớn.

"Ăn canh, mặt tròn bên trên kính không dễ nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ đường cong thon gầy gương mặt, phảng phất phía trên có thật nhiều cân thịt thừa.

Lại rảnh rỗi kéo một hồi, mọi người đột nhiên lâm vào trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi một câu làm sao đều không nói, mọi người cũng đều cười vang.

Nhân viên công tác từ phía sau đi tới kề tai nói nhỏ, có lẽ là đoàn làm phim đến thúc.

Quái ánh trăng quá phận chọc người cũng trách miệng so tâm nhanh, Khương Daniel ổ ở phía sau nơi hẻo lánh bên trong co đầu rụt cổ, dùng giả giọng giả vờ như mình là nữ hài, đến một câu, "Vậy ca ca ngủ ngon."

Kỳ thật hắn nói ngủ ngon là bởi vì hắn muốn đi, ngày mai còn phải đi làm đâu, cũng không biết lúc nào sẽ gặp lại.

Ai nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là cùng hắn đưa khí.

"Muộn cái gì an a, còn không thu công đâu." Ngữ khí bất đắc dĩ lại hờn dỗi, còn hung tợn khoét thẳng tắp sống lưng chuẩn bị chuồn mất Khương Daniel một chút.

"Vậy ca ca thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel nói năng lộn xộn, nghênh đón bốn phía quăng tới xem thường ánh mắt cùng nội tâm rối loạn cảm giác song trọng tẩy lễ.

"Hừ." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay cao cao nâng lên, làm cái đi tốt không tiễn thủ thế, chỉ để lại tiêu sái bóng lưng rời đi.

Khương Daniel tiếp tục ôm đầu nói thật có lỗi mượn qua, chui ra có thể đem hắn ăn sống nuốt tươi vào nồi nổ rớt Ung Thánh Hựu fan hâm mộ căn cứ.

Chạy chậm đến mở cửa xe, ngồi lên ghế lái, kéo lên dây an toàn hắn mới phát hiện, không sai, hắn hôm nay mặc chính là một đầu rộng rãi âu phục quần dài, nhưng hắn nhỏ Daniel hay là sinh cơ bừng bừng chứng minh, hắn còn sống.

Là chuyện khi nào đâu?

Là tại hắn giật ra cổ áo, cởi áo sơmi, hay là nói với ta lấy co lại, hoặc là hung hăng trừng ta, hay là câu kia ngắn đến không thể lại ngắn Hừ?

Khương Daniel căn bản vô tri vô giác, không bị khống chế.

Vớt:

Ta mệt mỏi quá, ta tối hôm qua mở não động, hôm nay về nhà một lần vừa bản này đến hiện tại.

Ta quá khốn ta phải ngủ một lát, chỉ có một điều thỉnh cầu, không muốn thúc canh.

Không muốn thúc canh, không muốn thúc canh, không muốn thúc canh.

Muốn nói cái gì mời lưu cho ta nói, tạ ơn, thương các ngươi.

Này sẽ là một thiên đã ngu xuẩn, lại có thể biểu đạt ta muốn truyền đưa tin tức đăng nhiều kỳ.

【 không dám hứa chắc sẽ không hố

Đổi mới, ta liền không thiếp kết nối, đều thả tại cái này tập hợp bên trong, điểm xuống một thiên liền có thể nhìn á!

『 Dan Ung 』 ta thân ái nhất đồ ngốc (2)

*My Sweetest Snickerdoodle

#ooc dự cảnh

# trường thiên đăng nhiều kỳ

#X lãnh đạm x diễn kỹ đậu

2.

"- theo ý của ngươi, hắn có giáo hội ngươi thứ gì sao?"

"- có, hắn dạy ta yêu mình người yêu."

Cục diện bây giờ là cái gì?

Hắn đến cùng đang làm gì?

Khoảng cách Ung Thánh Hựu lên cơn giận dữ đi qua đến dùng ánh mắt đem hắn xé thành mảnh nhỏ còn bao lâu?

Khương Daniel nhìn đồng hồ tay một chút, ở trong lòng đếm ngược năm sáu bảy tám cái số.

Tay của hắn thẻ tại xe thương vụ xe chốt cửa bên trên, kiệt lực khống chế lại mình muốn phát ra điểm thanh âm dục vọng.

Bỗng nhiên, trên cửa sổ liền ngã chiếu ra một trương tái nhợt mà hơi mang một ít sưng vù mặt người. Bên ngoài bắt đầu mưa rơi, người tới cùng hắn chỉ cách một đạo cửa xe, tay cũng nâng lên phía ngoài tay cầm cái cửa, âm thầm cùng hắn đánh cờ.

Trong xe còn lại bảy tám cái đều là nữ hài tử, đợi các nàng thấy rõ ngoài cửa sổ đứng thẳng hình người, chỉ một thoáng, phong bế toa xe bên trong liền không hẹn mà cùng nổi lơ lửng âm lượng cao tiếng thét chói tai. Có người móc ra tay cơ, lại ở bên cạnh người khẩn trương nháy mắt ra hiệu phía dưới thả về túi áo bên trong.

Chiếc này màu đen đặc xe thương vụ phảng phất đêm mưa đều thị lý một tòa đảo hoang, ngăn cách chặt đứt ngoại giới hết thảy âm thanh nguyên, lưu lại một phần tuyệt vọng mà lúng túng cảm xúc, quanh quẩn trong đó.

Tài xế lái xe cũng chưa từng thấy qua tình hình như vậy, mở cửa hoặc là khóa cửa, cũng không tính là lựa chọn rất tốt, chỉ có thể thăm dò tính buông xuống phanh lại, đem xe triệt để tắt máy dừng hẳn tại ven đường.

Đứng ngoài cửa người, không có đi.

Cùng hắn chân chính nhìn nhau con mắt, cũng chỉ có một đôi.

Hai người lâm vào giằng co trạng thái, mặc kệ là Khương Daniel ở trong xe, hay là bên ngoài người đứng lặng lấy ngoài xe, cửa kính xe đều mờ mịt lên sương mù nồng nặc. Lau khô pha lê, sẽ nhìn càng thêm thêm tươi sáng, mà ngồi xem mặc kệ, có lẽ lương tâm sẽ an bình rất nhiều.

Ngoài cửa sổ phẫn nộ chờ đợi người dùng tơ chất áo sơmi tay áo lau làm hô hấp tạo thành sương mù, cũng hút tràn đầy một ống tay áo nước mưa. Kết quả phát hiện Khương Daniel hay là lúng ta lúng túng sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, không có thẳng thắn tương đối dự định.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ở trạng thái quả thực so sinh khí muốn trên sự phẫn nộ trăm ngàn vạn lần.

Dạng này giằng co càng dài dằng dặc, liền càng không có chút nào ý Nghĩa.

Hắn tiếp tục hung dữ trừng mắt liếc Khương Daniel ở sương trắng về sau, khuỷu tay bảo vệ phần eo, nhẹ nhàng phảng phất giống như trang giấy, hướng về sau lưng ẩm ướt biến đen mặt đất ngã xuống. Nước mưa cùng gió đêm thuận cổ áo của hắn cùng ống tay áo rót vào, lộ ra cả người hắn càng thêm yếu ớt, thuần trắng đơn bạc sớm mở chi hoa, chập chờn chìm nổi tại mênh mông mang ban đêm.

Khương Daniel cực nhanh kéo ra vừa rồi phảng phất hàn chết cửa xe, động tác dùng lộn nhào để hình dung đều có chút không đủ, ý đồ đỡ lấy suy yếu té xỉu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Buổi tối đó không may tao ngộ vẫn là muốn từ đứng tỷ bắt đầu nói lên.

Bất quá một mực quên nói, đứng tỷ tên một chữ một chữ uyển ước uyển, cảm thấy Khương Daniel luôn gọi nàng tỷ có chút bối phận rối loạn, gia tốc nàng tuổi già hóa, dứt khoát để hắn gọi nàng Uyển muội.

Chuyện này phải nghiêm túc nói đến đến, Uyển muội cũng phải cho Khương Daniel cõng nồi.

Từ khi không giải thích được bị Ung Thánh Hựu "Để mắt tới", cùng không giải thích được bị Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra nhân sinh "Tính vỡ lòng" lớp học về sau, Uyển muội ngược lại là đối Khương Daniel thân thiết không ít.

Không chỉ có bởi vì Khương Daniel trung thực thiện lương, càng bởi vì Khương Daniel là bên người nàng vì số không nhiều gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu chân nhân lại còn lơ đễnh, nhưng ngoài ý muốn rất có thể nghe nàng lớn trò chuyện đặc biệt trò chuyện trong vòng bát quái người.

Khương Daniel, nói như thế nào đây, có một loại chỉ là ngồi tại bên cạnh ngươi, lại có thể để ngươi trong lúc bất tri bất giác đem quá khứ đủ loại tao ngộ toàn nói thẳng ra lắng nghe thể chất. So với những người khác sau khi nghe xong chỉ là ừ a a, hắn ngược lại là còn có thể đưa ra vài câu đúng trọng tâm đánh giá, tán gẫu qua mấy lần về sau, hắn liền vinh đăng Uyển muội cơm vòng nhả rãnh hốc cây ba hạng đầu nhân tuyển.

Kỳ thật, Khương Daniel cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có tính toán.

Hắn càng nghe lại càng tốt kỳ, rõ ràng là cái chướng khí mù mịt nhân gian bãi rác, sao có thể hấp dẫn Uyển muội còn thật nhiều cùng Uyển muội đồng dạng, nhìn bề ngoài cùng cách đối nhân xử thế cơ bản cùng thường nhân không khác fan hâm mộ bằng hữu, nghĩa vô phản cố đi đến va chạm đâu?

Còn có, chuyện như vậy một kiện hai kiện liền thôi, cọc cọc kiện kiện làm đề tài nói chuyện nghe ngược lại là thú vị, mà chân chính kinh lịch người nhưng không thấy phải có thể tâm bình khí hòa. Kẹp tại đây hết thảy ở giữa Ung Thánh Hựu, đến tột cùng rõ như lòng bàn tay, hay là không để ý đến chuyện bên ngoài?

Loại nào đáp án đều không giống như là thật, Khương Daniel há hốc mồm nghĩ phát cái tin cho Uyển muội hỏi một câu, lại bắt đầu cảm thấy đó căn bản là không liên quan tới mình sự tình, hay là không nên hỏi.

Ngày này vốn là Kim Tại Hoán hẹn trước kia mấy người bạn học cũ cùng một chỗ ăn cơm ôn chuyện tới, Uyển muội bực tức đầy bụng thân ca ca tự nhiên cũng tại.

Một đám phấn đấu ba năm năm năm, mới tại chức trận đứng vững gót chân, mua nhà mua xe kế hoạch còn như là ốc sên cự xác cõng tại sau lưng gần trung niên nhân, khó có phát tiết chỗ ngồi, ngươi một lời ta một câu, không đợi Kim Tại Hoán say khướt bắt đầu ca hát, đã uống đến phiêu phiêu dục tiên.

Khương Daniel buổi chiều còn có hội nghị, mượn cớ giọt rượu không dính, nâng điện thoại di động quay chụp bọn hắn buồn cười xấu mặt, chuẩn bị xuống buổi trưa nhàm chán nghe báo cáo thời điểm, thống nhất phát đến bầy bên trong.

Khó khăn trả tiền hoàn tất, từng cái vịn đầu nhét vào taxi hoặc là tìm chở dùm trong xe, hắn ghế sau còn cõng hai tôn Đại Phật, Kim Tại Hoán cùng khóc ngược lại tại Kim Tại Hoán trên người Phác Hữu Trấn, a. k. a Uyển muội anh ruột.

Hai người bọn họ quỷ khóc sói gào một đường không nói, Phác Hữu Trấn điện thoại còn đang điên cuồng phát ra trước đó rất hỏa thần khúc oppa nha, hắn cũng không thiết trí cái bản đầy đủ, điện thoại đánh tiến đến, liền điên cuồng lặp lại giọng nữ còn như quỷ mị kia hai câu, oppa nha, oppa nha, làm cho ở phía trước đánh lấy tay lái Khương Daniel, cuồng theo nhiều lần không cần thiết loa.

Cuối cùng đem khó bỏ khó phân, khóc đến nước mắt nước mũi toàn tại lẫn nhau trên quần áo hai vị lôi kéo tiến Kim Tại Hoán trong nhà, Khương Daniel một cước đạp rơi trên chân giày da, nhặt lên chẳng biết lúc nào bị Phác Hữu Trấn vung ra nơi hẻo lánh bên trong điện thoại di động của hắn, lung tung theo cái nghe, ngăn cản đáng sợ tiếng chuông tiếp tục quấy rầy hắn đã có chút đau nhức đầu óc.

"Ca, ngươi nói ngươi hôm nay muốn đưa ta đi vẽ mẫu thiết kế nhà máy nhìn bé con cùng PB vẽ mẫu thiết kế, ngươi sao có thể nói chuyện không tính toán đâu!" Phải, Khương Daniel nhìn nghĩ nghĩ buổi chiều hội nghị thời gian, cảm giác về được sau cần thiết cùng Phác Hữu Trấn giải thích một chút, hắn thật không phải là muốn đuổi theo muội muội của hắn, hắn là thật lãnh đạm, dấu móc, đối cơ thể sống Ung Thánh Hựu ngoại trừ.

"Ngươi ca còn đang khóc lóc đâu, còn tại Kim Tại Hoán trên thân xát nước mũi, ta đưa ngươi đi đi, thực tại không được, ngươi cùng nhà máy nói một chút, đổi cái thời gian?" Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ từ sáng thân phận, đưa di động ống nghe xích lại gần Phác Hữu Trấn nằm nơi hẻo lánh để đầy đủ thu âm.

"Không cần không cần, có người lái xe đưa ta là được." Uyển muội ngược lại là rất hiền hoà, Khương Daniel cho Phác Hữu Trấn lưu lại trương tiện điều, yêu cầu tiền xăng.

"Cho nên nói, ngươi đợi chút nữa trở về còn muốn đi studio?" Khương Daniel từ kính chiếu hậu bên trong trông thấy ôm cự hình túi nhiếp ảnh Uyển muội cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem bao dựa vào tại ghế sau trên ghế, cũng cho nó kéo lên dây an toàn về sau, mới chậm rãi lên xe vào chỗ.

"Đúng a, hôm nay là công khai dò xét ban ngày, không có đồ, ta về sau một tuần thôi đặc pm lại nên không có cách nào nhìn." Uyển muội nói mở ra điện thoại định vị, nhà máy tại khoảng cách Seoul đặc biệt thành phố nội thành có một khoảng cách vùng ngoại ô, không được tốt lắm tìm.

"Ngẫu nhiên không đi một lần cũng là có thể a?" Theo hắn biết, Uyển muội là chỗ tại tốt nghiệp học lên cùng vào nghề lựa chọn bên trong, không phải ở đâu ra nhiều thời gian như vậy dấn thân vào truy tinh sự nghiệp.

"Có thể là có thể, nhưng không phải tại ra đồ vật buôn bán, loại này lúng túng thời gian điểm a, lần này bán lượng tiêu thụ không tệ, nếu như đồ vật chất lượng không có đi lên hoặc là đến tiếp sau ra đồ bất lợi, ta khả năng liền lành lạnh." Uyển muội mở ra một đầu mấy ngàn phát thôi đặc, cho Khương Daniel biểu hiện ra nàng lần này dự định công phiến mùa hạn định set.

"Rất đẹp a." Khương Daniel làm lấy quảng cáo bày ra, đối với thiết kế thẩm mỹ tầm quan trọng cũng lại quá là rõ ràng.

Phải biết đối với Uyển muội đến nói, nàng muốn đóng gói đồng thời mua bán sản phẩm chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, nàng chỗ làm ra cố gắng, từ quay chụp đến hậu kỳ tu đồ, cùng các loại tương quan sản phẩm thiết kế thiết kế, tại thương nghiệp lĩnh vực, cũng phải cần cả một cái đoàn đội lực lượng để hoàn thành, Khương Daniel xem hết nàng thành phẩm đồ, chỉ muốn cảm thán đúng là không dễ.

"Bất quá ta vẫn là muốn hỏi, nếu như hôm nay đuổi không trở lại, hoặc là có khác tình huống đặc biệt, ngươi muốn làm sao cam đoan ra đồ?" Khương Daniel cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được tò mò mãnh liệt, hỏi một cái hắn bình thường đại khái sẽ nuốt xuống bụng vấn đề.

"Cái này sao, kỳ thật dễ nói . Bình thường loại này công khai hoạt động, đều sẽ có chuyên môn mua đồ cùng bán đồ người, phân P theo thiết bị loại hình tiến hành yết giá, mặc kệ là trước kia hẹn trước hay là về sau nhìn đồ trả tiền, muốn quy hoạch quan trọng nửa biện pháp cũng là có. Người quen ở giữa giúp lẫn nhau, thực tại muốn ra, cho hai tấm dự lãm tình huống cũng là chuyện thường xảy ra. Bất quá phiền phức cũng dễ dàng nhiều, mua đồ phải nỗ lực tránh đụng đồ, trường kỳ mua đồ dễ dàng bị đào, có đôi khi ngay cả góc độ vấn đề đều sẽ khiến hoài nghi, dần dà cũng không phải cái biện pháp." Uyển muội nói mở ra một cái lít nha lít nhít group chat, mỗi người ghi chú đều là thiết bị cùng ra giá, Khương Daniel chờ đèn đỏ thời điểm nhìn lướt qua, bên trong đã ngươi tới ta đi hỏi đêm nay hoạt động vấn đề.

"Sau khi biết ngươi, ngược lại là mỗi ngày đều đang cày mới ta đối truy tinh ngành nghề nhận biết." Khương Daniel trải qua đèn xanh giao lộ, ngoài miệng không khỏi cảm thán.

"Có thể hàn huyên với ngươi trò chuyện cũng là thật vui vẻ. Cái này không nhanh đến xung quanh sản xuất bận rộn mùa, nhà máy cũng hút hàng cực kì, phải tờ đơn lớn, số lượng lớn còn phải đặt trước xếp hàng, không phải căn bản không có cách nào làm đồ vật." Khương Daniel so thủ thế ra hiệu nàng trên ghế dựa có nước khoáng, trong túi còn có chút ăn vặt cái gì, muốn ăn có thể xin cứ tự nhiên.

"Cho nên ngươi bán những vật này đến cùng lợi nhuận sao? Hay là ở trong đó lại có ý tứ gì?" Khương Daniel lá gan cũng bắt đầu trở lên lớn, nếm thử chậm chạp tiếp xúc một chút hắn có phần có hứng thú mang tính then chốt vấn đề.

"Ngươi đến lúc đó nhưng tuyệt đối đừng đi fan hâm mộ diễn đàn gửi bản thảo hoặc là vạch trần ha!" Uyển muội ra vẻ khẩn trương nâng trán một lát, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel bất động thanh sắc biểu lộ.

Trong xe không khí một trận ngưng trệ.

Cuối cùng đổi hai người cười ngây ngô ra.

"Được rồi, ngươi ngược lại là thật cũng không có địa phương nào có thể nói." Uyển muội xé mở một bao gấu nhỏ bánh bích quy, vừa ăn vừa mơ hồ không rõ giải thích, "In ấn vật dùng cái gì trang giấy, có hay không qua dầu phong màng, độ dày cùng thu nhận sử dụng đồ số, đều đối giá cả có ảnh hưởng rất lớn. Cơm trong vòng bộ cũng chỉ có làm qua PB người, mới biết được làm sao cân nhắc, định giá bao nhiêu. Đưa ra so sánh, một bản lật xuống tới, giao diện bên trên có thể hay không in lên thủ ấn, đơn trang cảm nhận, đều có thể báo trước cái này sách lợi nhuận trình độ như thế nào." Uyển muội điện thoại có mấy loại vẽ mẫu thiết kế giá cả, bất quá Khương Daniel chuyên chú tại đường xá phía trên, không chút cẩn thận nghiên cứu.

"Về phần lợi nhuận, trên cơ bản tất cả mọi người là lợi nhuận, bất quá phải căn cứ lượng biến đổi đến xem đến tột cùng lợi nhuận phạm vi lớn đến bao nhiêu. Một cái bé con có lẽ ăn bớt ăn xén nguyên vật liệu một chút xíu nhìn không ra khác biệt, nhưng là đại lượng lấy hàng trăm hàng ngàn làm cơ chuẩn, tiết kiệm đến chính là lợi nhuận." Khương Daniel trong lòng oán thầm này chỗ nào là truy tinh mua bán, rõ ràng là phẩm chất đánh bạc, âm thầm thở dài may mắn hắn không cần cho loại vật này làm quảng cáo bày ra, không phải thật là nện chiêu bài nhà mình.

"Bất quá ngươi khẳng định cũng không khó nghĩ đến, nếu như đầu mấy lần phiến bán đồ, kiếm tiền suy nghĩ quá nặng, thìa đào quá sâu, đồ vật lại không làm ra cảm nhận, hậu kỳ đương nhiên là sẽ bị khịt mũi coi thường." Đứng tỷ hình như có đọc tâm chi thuật, lập tức liền khám phá Khương Daniel trong lòng đang suy nghĩ gì.

"Hảo hảo làm đi, không bồi thường tiền là được." Khương Daniel không tiện nhiều lời, tổng không tốt đánh gãy Uyển muội chính nghĩa truyền bá mỹ học sự nghiệp, dự định mở ra xe tải âm hưởng, kết thúc cái này một lời đề.

"Còn nói sao, trước đó có người bằng hữu, bị bé con nhà máy hố, có một cái linh kiện chậm chạp không thể giao hàng, cuối cùng tự móc tiền túi bổ bưu phí một phát, cũng không phải thảm một chữ có thể hình dung, cho nên ta nói, Phác Hữu Trấn thật là cái rất không xứng chức ca ca. . ." Khương Daniel lặng lẽ vặn đánh âm lượng nút bấm, dự định che lại Uyển muội líu lo không ngừng ôn nhu phàn nàn, "Ngươi muốn nghe ca cũng phải nghe ca ca ta ca a, ngươi chờ ta một chút trong điện thoại di động có, đổi Bluetooth phát ra, nhanh. . ."

Phải, may mắn không gặp được người khác, quang nghe thanh âm sẽ không cao trào.

Khương Daniel yên lặng lại đem âm lượng vặn phải nhỏ chút, không nhìn xếp sau Uyển muội tiếng kháng nghị.

Đứng tỷ tựa hồ đàm phải không tệ, còn lĩnh hai bao vẽ mẫu thiết kế lên xe đến, chờ không bao lâu, nàng liền lên xe tới, ra hiệu bọn hắn có thể trở lại nội thành.

Vì để tránh cho không tưởng được phản ứng sinh lý, Khương Daniel toàn bộ hành trình vùi đầu nhìn thẳng mặt đường cùng trước mắt tay lái, chỉ vì trở về Uyển muội ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế, nàng mỗi lần nhìn thấy PB bên trong có một trương làm nàng dương dương đắc ý tốt đồ, liền muốn lại gần cho hắn thưởng thức.

Khương Daniel đành phải lắc lắc mặt nhìn về phía bên kia cửa sổ, một bức Bàn Tơ động yêu tinh đừng tới đây, thí chủ không được không được xấu hổ bộ dáng, ngoài miệng còn phải không có chút nào linh hồn khen ngợi Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp thật sự là tuấn tú lịch sự, soái khí bức người.

Khương Daniel hội nghị bắt đầu thời gian cùng đứng tỷ công khai dò xét ban mở ra thời gian cùng loại, xe một giết tới studio phụ cận đẩy cửa ra liền liền xông ra ngoài, ngoài miệng khả năng còn cùng Khương Daniel nói tạ ơn cùng gặp lại, nhưng là thân thể đã giống phi tốc tên bắn ra mũi tên biến mất tại góc đường.

Khương Daniel cười cười không nói, trở về về công ty họp.

Hội nghị toàn bộ hành trình yên lặng hình thức là cơ bản tôn trọng, hắn trong túi quần điện thoại sáng lên lại ngầm hạ đi, ngầm hạ đi lại sáng lên cũng vô tri vô giác.

"A..., Daniel thúc thúc, không đối là ca ca, ta máy ảnh rơi tại xe của ngươi bên trên."

"Ô ô ô, nhận cú điện thoại đi, lập tức vào sân, ta không có cách nào chụp."

"Ngươi duy nhất mạng sống giải thích chính là ngươi rơi trong nhà vệ sinh."

"Tốt, không cần, ta mượn cái thiết bị, hai mươi Mĩ kim một giờ, nữ nhân này là nghĩ từ thi thể của ta bên trên đi qua."

"Ta kết thúc về sau hẳn là còn ở phụ cận đây, ngươi thấy sau hồi phục một chút, ta tốt bắt ta thiết bị."

Thế là, Khương Daniel đem mỗi cái tin biến thành đã đọc về sau, thực hiện nhanh chóng đánh dưới thẻ ban, lái xe chạy tới hắn cùng đứng tỷ phân biệt địa điểm cái này một hành động vĩ đại.

Cụ thể đi như thế nào hắn cũng không rõ lắm, trắng bệch đèn đường dưới đáy, thần sắc mờ mịt ôm một cái máy ảnh bao, cực giống lạc đường chó con. Còn sót lại ký ức để hắn nhớ tới trước đó đêm khuya dò xét ban địa điểm đèn đuốc sáng trưng cảnh tượng, hắn liền nhìn chung quanh, trinh sát lấy sáng ngời phương hướng.

Hắn còn chưa đi ra mấy bước, đứng tỷ điện thoại cũng đánh không thông, đường đi đầu kia một cỗ quen thuộc bảo mẫu bên cạnh xe nhanh như tên bắn mà vụt qua, đằng sau đi theo một đoàn cá diếc sang sông nữ đám fan hâm mộ cũng giống như trống rỗng xuất hiện, cuốn sạch lấy Khương Daniel cảnh giác trốn tránh nơi hẻo lánh.

Rất nhanh từng chiếc cỡ lớn xe thương vụ cũng xuất hiện tại góc đường, đem một nhóm lại một nhóm biểu lộ kích động, điên cuồng dậm chân châu chấu lần lượt tiếp tiến trong xe, Khương Daniel thấy thế nào các nàng đều không giống như là muốn về nhà dáng vẻ, cũng nghĩ không ra được, cuối cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Sau đó liền mấy cái cũng đứng ở trong góc nhỏ tránh gió nữ hài thăm dò tính kéo hắn một cái ống tay áo, dọa đến hắn kém chút bưng không dừng tay bên trên cự thạch, "Chúng ta trước đó tại studio có phải là gặp qua? Ngươi chính là cái kia nói ca ca ngủ ngon nam cơm, đúng không?"

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc cho các nàng trí nhớ chuyện tốt, ngượng ngùng nhẹ gật đầu, bởi vì không tiện lộ ra quá nhiều mà cảm thấy rất thẹn thùng.

"Ngươi ở chỗ này làm gì chứ? Hoạt động đều kết thúc, vừa rồi giống như không nhìn thấy ngươi a." Đối phương tựa hồ không sờn lòng, nhất định phải nghe được Khương Daniel mở miệng nói chuyện mới được.

"Ta đang chờ người, có lẽ các ngươi nhận biết Tiểu Uyển sao?" Khương Daniel ngẫm lại cũng chỉ có biện pháp này, kiên trì thử một chút.

Hai nữ hài hai mặt nhìn nhau, liếc nhau, trực tiếp kéo qua hắn bên ngoài bao, đem hắn hướng vừa mới mở đến bọn hắn đứng góc đường trên xe đưa đẩy, "Đương nhiên nhận biết, nàng khẳng định cũng muốn đi đêm hí quay chụp, ngươi liền cùng đi với chúng ta đi, nhiều người liền chen một điểm, cũng không thu ngươi tiền."

Khương Daniel làm sao biết cái gì đứng tử nội đấu, bão đoàn lẫn nhau hố, cũng không hiểu cái này hai nữ hài rõ ràng là muốn mượn hắn thực chùy Tiểu Uyển truy xe xác thực, chỉ hồn hồn ngạc ngạc chen đến bên ngoài rìa vị trí gần cửa sổ, còn ôm trong ngực máy ảnh che chở.

Tiểu Uyển nói với hắn nhiều như vậy, nói Ung Thánh Hựu có cái da trắng mỹ mạo học âm nhạc thân tỷ tỷ, cũng nói Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, ngọt mặn nổ đều yêu, liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu thích mặc nhà nào định chế áo sơmi đều nói.

Chính là quên nói với hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường Ôn ôn nhu nhu, nhẹ nhàng mềm mềm một người, duy nhất ranh giới cuối cùng chính là cùng xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất cùng xe á!

Ghét nhất!

Cụ thể có lẽ là mới xuất đạo thời điểm, có cái fan hâm mộ bởi vì cùng xe xảy ra sự cố, tường tình trừ đương trường mấy vị lòng dạ biết rõ, không người thật sự hiểu rõ. Có nghe nói, ngược lại là biết Ung Thánh Hựu từ đây lập quy củ, phàm là cùng xe, cũng không thể xem như hắn fan hâm mộ, chính chủ tự mình hạ tràng mặt lạnh, không chút nào khác hẳn với tại chỗ khai trừ phấn tịch.

Cùng Khương Daniel nhét chung một chỗ cái này mấy đợt đều là mới tới, làm cho quá hung.

Hung ác liền thôi, tâm tư cũng không có tồn tốt, cũng muốn hại người.

Không biết là nói vừa vặn hay là không vừa vặn, Seoul đêm có nhiều như vậy cỗ xe, tốt như vậy đèn đuốc, người đi đường như mãnh liệt thủy triều từ bốn phương tám hướng tuôn hướng mặt đường, cắt đứt dòng xe cộ, phía trước mấy chiếc trước kia xuất phát đi theo đi theo liền đều bị mất, chỉ còn bọn hắn chiếc này, còn càng bị áp chế thì bùng nổ càng mạnh, cắn chặt Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi nhà xe cái đuôi.

Kỳ thật người trong xe căn bản không biết phía sau một trận đêm hí ở nơi nào quay chụp, đoan chắc đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu xe chính là, căn bản sẽ không làm mất. Trên xe nữ nhân điên nhóm còn tại mồm năm miệng mười để lái xe sư phó đừng xe, lại đi nhanh chút, vượt qua phía trước chiếc kia kẹp tại giữa bọn hắn chướng ngại vật, Khương Daniel ngược lại là có chút muốn ói ý tứ, tốc độ xe mở có chút quá nhanh, đỡ lấy pha lê, để nghẹn đỏ nghẹn nóng gương mặt dán đi lên mới có điểm tìm về lý trí ý tứ.

Khương Daniel trong lòng buồn bực, hợp lấy Tiểu Uyển suốt ngày đều là như thế sinh tử vận tốc đang đuổi tinh?

Căn bản nghĩ không ra thôi đặc bảy vạn fan hâm mộ đứng tỷ Tiểu Uyển, còn tại nguyên chỗ cầm vô ý không có điện điện thoại, lo lắng chờ lấy Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu bảo mẫu xe ở phía trước một nhà cửa khách sạn chậm rãi dừng lại, Khương Daniel trên xe thanh âm cũng kỷ kỷ tra tra chỉ huy sư phó sang bên ngừng một chút, thuận tiện các nàng tiến một bước quan sát.

Con đường này dựa vào khách sạn cửa hông, đèn đường lác đác không có mấy, ánh mắt còn bởi vì khổng lồ bảo mẫu xe cùng cao cỡ nửa người khách sạn bên ngoài vườn hoa mà bị ngăn trở, ai cũng không xác định Ung Thánh Hựu phương vị.

Tại Khương Daniel cơ hồ liền muốn bắt đầu hoài nghi Tiểu Uyển đến cùng sẽ sẽ không xuất hiện tại cái này khả nghi trường hợp thời điểm, một con Bạch Sắc U Linh tránh thoát sau lưng trợ lý cố gắng vì hắn phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, vứt bỏ đỉnh đầu toàn bộ màu đen che nắng dù, hướng bọn hắn vị trí di động qua tới.

Hắn bất quá hơi dùng một điểm diễn kỹ, liền thành công để Khương Daniel buông hắn xuống xem như trân bảo nâng một đường máy ảnh bao, chủ động mở cửa xe, tự chui đầu vào lưới, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tại xảy ra bất ngờ trong mưa, xối phải thấm ướt.

Phía sau cửa xe cũng mở ra, mưa cũng tại hướng trong xe tung bay.

Khương Daniel vốn nghĩ dìu hắn, lại bị hắn xoắn lấy hai tay, phạt đứng đồng dạng, vứt qua một bên.

Cần gạt nước xoát thẳng xuống dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm không coi là quá lớn, nhưng đủ để che lại quạnh quẽ thành thị đường đi bối cảnh âm.

"Cha mẹ của các ngươi dưỡng dục các ngươi, cho thân thể các ngươi cùng sinh mệnh, không phải để các ngươi ra đặt mình vào nguy hiểm. Hôm nay dạng này trường hợp nguy hiểm cỡ nào! Xảy ra sự tình là trách nhiệm của ai? Làm cho các ngươi cái gọi là thích người, ta làm như thế nào hướng người nhà của các ngươi cùng bằng hữu bàn giao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói dùng tay bất mãn nâng lên cái trán, lấy mái tóc toàn vuốt đến đằng sau, lại bởi vì nước mưa cọ rửa, luôn có cá lọt lưới, tới tới đi đi, lặp lại nhiều lần động tác.

"Làm ta fan hâm mộ, đầu tiên phải biết một sự kiện, chuyện này ta cho là ta dạy qua các ngươi, hôm nay lại nói một lần cuối cùng, " Khương Daniel ngượng ngùng lại biệt khuất, nghĩ như thế nào hắn cũng không nên biến thành nhất đứng mũi chịu sào cái này một vị, còn đội mưa, nhìn cũng không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, "Còn không mau nhìn ta, còn có ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mũi chân đốt lên một vũng nước, hướng phía Khương Daniel đứng phương hướng kích thích, "Các ngươi không phải không nhìn thấy ta không bỏ qua sao? Không phải nhất định phải đập tới ta sao? Ta ở đây này!" Trong xe mấy nữ hài đã sớm dọa rơi điện thoại di động, không biết đi con đường nào.

"Ta hi nhìn các ngươi từ nay về sau, mặc kệ còn có thích ta hay không, truy không truy tinh, đều phải hiểu được yêu mình người yêu. Trước học được yêu mình, lại đi yêu người khác. Các ngươi sinh mệnh của mình, giá trị của mình, là quý giá nhất, không đáng vì bất luận kẻ nào bất cứ chuyện gì đi vờ ngớ ngẩn. Nếu như các ngươi hôm nay có ai thụ thương xảy ra chuyện, ta lại nhận một chút xíu ảnh hưởng sao? Ta ngày mai sẽ chụp không được quảng cáo, hay là tài khoản bên trong sẽ thiếu một số 0?" Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý hay là đi tới, giúp hắn giơ dù.

"Nhưng các ngươi đối gia đình của các ngươi đến nói, cũng không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu cái tên này, đối các ngươi đến nói kia một điểm ý Nghĩa. Các ngươi là bọn hắn toàn bộ a." Mưa rơi chuyển nhỏ, phủ thêm chăn lông về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt cũng dần dần khôi phục một điểm huyết sắc, so với vừa nãy cơ hồ xuất hiện liền có thể dọa người như tờ giấy trắng bệch, phải tốt hơn nhiều.

"Mau về nhà, đừng ở bên ngoài hao tổn." Ung Thánh Hựu đối đen như mực trong xe rơi xuống cuối cùng chỉ lệnh.

Lập tại một góc, Phật như bình thường Khương Daniel, cố gắng nghĩ từ hắn nhíu chặt lông mày cùng co lại tại một đoàn trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn dời ánh mắt, nhưng lại phát hiện, không biết thế nào, hắn một khi ngắm nhìn hắn, muốn quay đầu lại không nhìn hắn, liền làm không được.

Người trong xe đối Khương Daniel gọi hàng, hỏi hắn muốn hay không lên xe cùng với các nàng cùng một chỗ trở về, phát sinh dạng này sự tình, ai cũng không có mặt mũi tiếp tục tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt tiếp tục chờ đợi. Khương Daniel đi qua đem Tiểu Uyển máy ảnh bao toa động đậy đến, kéo lên xe cửa, vẫn không nói một lời.

Hắn mới không muốn cùng các nàng nhận làm đồng bọn, hắn thật là bị oan uổng.

Suy nghĩ một chút lấy liền càng lòng dạ không thuận, hắn đi lên phía trước lấy bước chân đều mang oán khí, đi hai lần liền dậm chân một cái, phảng phất mặt đất cùng hắn có thâm cừu đại hận gì.

"Vậy ngươi ở đây làm gì đâu? Ngay cả cơm đều không phải nhân loại." Ung Thánh Hựu đối hắn tức giận bóng lưng hô.

"Ta bị lừa đến cho bằng hữu đưa máy ảnh, ai biết là cùng xe a." Khương Daniel cũng hô trở về, hai người cách thật xa, không biết tại cầm đối phương vung cái gì khí.

"Ngươi nói không phải cũng không phải là, ta làm gì tin tưởng ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nặng nề mà a thu một tiếng, cơ hồ muốn đánh ra bong bóng nước mũi.

"Ngươi hôm nay dạy ta yêu đã người yêu, " Khương Daniel đem yêu mình người yêu bốn chữ đều từng chữ từng chữ kéo ra đến nói, đánh thức toàn bộ đường đi ngủ đèn đường, khả năng bởi vì trời mưa mạch điện chập mạch cũng khó nói, này sẽ bỗng nhiên sáng lên, giữa bọn hắn không mở ven đường đột nhiên rộng thoáng rất nhiều, "Ta cũng dạy ngươi một câu."

"Khống chế tính tình." Khương Daniel hô lên đến cảm thấy mình rất keo kiệt, áng chừng trên vai nặng phải không được máy ảnh bao hay là quyết định nói xong, "Người yêu của ngươi kiểu gì cũng sẽ bao dung ngươi, ta cũng biết ngươi là bởi vì yêu quý fan hâm mộ, lo lắng các nàng, nhưng ngươi tại biểu đạt thời điểm, không muốn như vậy dùng sức."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu về che dù trợ lý làm cái khóc mặt.

Hắn khóc không ra nước mắt khóe mắt đuôi lông mày bên trong, truyền đạt đơn giản một hàng chữ, "Hắn tốt như vậy như thế thích hợp ta, vì cái gì ta nếu không tới số điện thoại di động?"

Nói xong câu này tự cho là rất khốc, Khương Daniel che bất lực đũng quần, lặng lẽ đi vào viết tàu điện ngầm cửa vào thang lầu thông đạo, cổ đến mặt đều là nhàn nhạt phấn hồng, dự định mau về nhà tị thế.

Tại chính thức cùng Ung Thánh Hựu yêu nhau quá trình bên trong, Khương Daniel dần dần học được, cũng dần dần hiểu rõ rất nhiều thứ. Bọn hắn ôm lẫn nhau tính tình, lẫn nhau khẩu vị, lẫn nhau đam mê cùng lẫn nhau cố chấp, lẫn nhau tính cách bên trong bên cạnh cạnh góc sừng, lẫn nhau vô ý thức cùng động tác giả, lẫn nhau nói dối lúc mất tự nhiên tứ chi biểu đạt, lẫn nhau trên giường quen thuộc, thậm chí hôn lẫn nhau chỗ nào, có thể nhất đùa lẫn nhau cười.

Nhưng hắn coi trọng nhất đồ vật bên trong, vĩnh viễn có Ung Thánh Hựu một mực bảo trì phần này kiêu căng.

So với trả giá hết thảy đi yêu hắn, hắn để hắn trước yêu mình, trước tiên đem chính mình sự tình làm tốt.

Cùng nó làm hiện đại đô thị bối cảnh hạ bị truy tên trục lợi dục vọng xua đuổi một đôi số khổ uyên ương, bọn hắn muốn trước làm tốt chính mình thuộc bổn phận sự tình, muốn trước tiên đem mình sủng tốt, đem mình chuẩn bị kỹ càng, lại đi đàm cho, lại đi đàm vượt qua tự thân, thực hiện đối lẫn nhau tuyệt đối chiếm hữu.

Yêu nhau điều kiện tiên quyết là đầy đủ yêu mình, đầy đủ trân quý chính mình.

Dạng này Khương Daniel mới có thể có đến Ung Thánh Hựu trăm phần trăm tôn trọng cùng tán đồng, dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể tại Khương Daniel trong mắt lóe mê người quang trạch, mà không chỉ là biểu hiện tại dưới quần lót.

Vớt:

Thần kỳ động vật đều nhìn không có, ô ô ô thật rất yêu!

Muốn nói cái gì mời lưu cho ta nói đi, liên quan tới bản này nhìn như không có đi hướng, kỳ thật cũng không nhất định có đi hướng, (? ) đăng nhiều kỳ.

Cùng, bản này rất nhiều nội dung chính là chân thật lấy tài liệu không sai, nhưng mà, không phải là các ngươi sẽ đoán được vòng tròn hoặc là nhân vật nha.

Không quản các ngươi nghĩ là ai, kỳ thật không phải rồi.

Cho nên nhìn xem liền tốt, không muốn thay vào.

Gần nhất tại dưỡng sinh nằm thi ngủ đông, đi ngủ thật, quá phận dễ chịu.

Gần nhất mọi người quan tâm thật nhiều, ta nói lại lần nữa a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha không nên xe liền cho ta nghĩ x nước X bên trong lưu lượng, thật không phải, a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha thật không phải, đừng đoán, không phải.

Không phải 🦌 cái kia ai thật không phải a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ta sắp bị chết cười, lại đoán ta thật muốn 🔒 văn chạy trốn.


	323. Chapter 323

『 Dan Ung 』 tựa như manga

#ooc dự cảnh

# khắp xé nam x manga phòng chủ nhà

# nhạc nền& linh cảm nơi phát ra Like Romance Comics

# ta đến Liêu có muốn hay không ta

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh doanh một nhà manga phòng.

"Mới đầu, nơi này là hiệu sách tới, mặc dù không có người nào nhớ kỹ." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đầu ngón tay đỡ đỡ từ cao gầy trên sống mũi trượt xuống màu đen tròn gọng kính, đối thường đến lão khách Doãn Trí Thánh nói.

"A?" Chính quy tâm lý tư vấn sư Doãn lão sư có cùng nghề nghiệp của hắn không quá tương xứng, quá phận vui sướng bộ mặt biểu lộ, trên tay cầm dao nĩa, còn tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới bưng lên sô cô la bánh nướng xốp làm đấu tranh.

"Bởi vì nhìn đứng đắn sách người thực tại quá ít, ta liền dứt khoát mở rộng nóng bỏng nhất manga khu, đổi thành dạng này." Ung Thánh Hựu đem doãn bác sĩ bên người để trống vị trí trước, cài lại ở trên bàn mấy quyển bị lật qua lật lại qua truyện tranh cầm lên, nheo mắt lại tường tận xem xét một chút danh tự cùng quyển số, chuẩn bị thả lại trên giá sách xếp tốt.

"Thì ra là thế. Khi sách chủ tiệm cùng kinh doanh một nhà manga cửa hàng, tóm lại có chỗ khác biệt a?" Doãn bác sĩ lật ra chính tại sửa sang lại bệnh lịch ghi chép sổ ghi chép một trang mới, thăm dò tính hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề.

"Ngươi cũng đừng cầm đối phó bệnh nhân kia bao tới đối phó ta, ta lại không có bệnh! Xem bệnh cho ta, ta muốn thu tiền." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cái thang bên trên, quay đầu về xấu hổ bò đầy mặt Doãn Trí Thánh trợn mắt nhìn, nhất là hối hận hôm nay tặng không hắn một phần đồ ngọt.

"Ai nói ngươi không có bệnh rồi?" Doãn bác sĩ xem thường, thuận tay đem bút chì đừng tại trên lỗ tai, khép lại sổ ghi chép, xuyết uống một hớp trong chén ấm áp chocolate nóng, "Ngươi hoạn có nghiêm trọng khát vọng tình yêu chứng, không sớm một chút tìm ta, khả năng trị không hết."

Nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu trong tiệm mỗi bản manga đều là đăng nhiều kỳ hoặc là không xuất bản nữa hạn lượng, hắn thật muốn rút mấy quyển ra đối thần sắc tiện hề hề Doãn lão sư đập tới.

Hắn hắng giọng, xuất ra trên lưng buộc lên vây túi phía trước trong túi đặt vào bỏ túi manga bản, quyết định không tính toán với hắn, quay người ngồi tại thật dài kệ hàng cái thang bên trên lật xem.

Hắn đến cùng là chừng nào thì bắt đầu như thế trầm mê shoujo manga đây này?

Ung Thánh Hựu mình khả năng cũng không biết rõ lắm.

Cao cấp, không tục khí ta yêu ngươi, hắn tại sách vở bên trong nhìn quá nhiều.

Đem ngươi so sánh vĩnh hằng ngày mùa hè, là nhiệt tình lãng mạn tán ca. Mời ngươi leo lên ta thuyền boong tàu, là kiều diễm mộng đẹp nhạc viên. Nói ngươi màu đậm quần áo như đêm thương khung, theo cước bộ của ngươi chập chờn mà lóe tinh quang, là cực hạn tưởng tượng thăng hoa.

Hắn tại trong mông lung đã sớm gặp qua tốt nhất tình yêu bộ dáng, đọc qua thơ, phân tích qua trong câu chữ ví von, nhưng vẫn là không cách nào xác định, đến cùng cái này đổi tới đổi lui, không thể định tính đồ vật, chân chính là cái gì.

Đại khái là bởi vì chưa gặp được, khuyết thiếu kinh nghiệm thực chiến.

Không phải hắn liền sẽ biết, trong thơ mỗi một câu một nhóm, trong tiểu thuyết mỗi một cái đối bạch vừa đi vừa về, kỳ thật đều sẽ trở nên cùng người kia có quan hệ, chỉ hướng người kia đi tới phương hướng.

Vốn chỉ là bởi vì có bằng hữu manga đưa ra thị trường, muốn thả tại sách của hắn trong tiệm tuyên truyền, về sau hỏi người càng ngày càng nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu liền mở một ô thả lôi cuốn manga. Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn tiệm này lại tại nữ tử trường trung học phụ cận, manga một ô liền theo nữ học sinh nhóm liên tiếp đến thăm nhân khí không ngừng mở rộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia không hiểu lắm những này, cứ dựa theo trên mạng bán chạy bảng danh sách mua sắm, tiếng vọng không sai đồng thời, tiệm sách nơi hẻo lánh bên trong ý kiến sổ ghi chép bên trên cũng nhiều hơn không ít đề nghị cùng ý kiến, Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu một mắt tầm nhìn thuận xuống tới, cũng đối đủ loại manga có không ít hiểu rõ.

Bất quá phải nói rõ bắt đầu nhìn, hay là bởi vì xem hết manga phần lớn đều bị tùy ý thả tại bên cạnh giá sách, hoặc là trải rộng ra trên bàn.

Phụ trách thu thập Ung Thánh Hựu có khi sẽ hiếu kì tướng mạo khác nhau, thân phận không giống nhau các độc giả, đến cùng đọc sách phẩm vị cùng nội tâm thế giới đến tột cùng là như thế nào, thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ cầm lấy một hai bản lật xem, gặp được cùng hắn khí vị tương đầu, cũng sẽ tính toán giảng bên trên hai câu, trao đổi một chút quan điểm.

Thẳng đến tiệm sách biến thành manga phòng, cái thói quen này một mực bảo trì, không có thay đổi.

Dần dà, hắn cũng không tự giác bị shoujo manga ô vuông bên trong tươi đẹp mà ngọt ngào tình tiết cùng đối bạch hấp dẫn, thậm chí lặng lẽ bắt đầu nguyện ý tin tưởng, trên thế giới cũng là có dạng này tình yêu tồn ở, tim đập thình thịch là một giây đồng hồ sự tình, giẫm lên tầng mây, tâm ở trong đó vũ đạo cũng là lập tức liền có thể thực hiện nguyện vọng.

Manga bên trong lấp nhập đối bạch cùng lời kịch lớn mà tròn vo bọt khí, còn có liên miên bất tận nhân vật nam chính khốc Huyền kiểu tóc, ưu việt bề ngoài cứ như vậy thay thế chỗ có lý trí suy nghĩ, dần dần trở thành trong lòng của hắn tiếp cận lý tưởng hình bộ dáng.

Hắn quên mình căn bản không có nhân vật nữ chính ngốc như vậy bạch ngọt, cũng quên ánh mắt của hắn hình dạng không cách nào tại tinh tinh cùng ái tâm ở giữa chuyển đổi.

Nhưng mặt đỏ tim run đều là thật, hướng tới ước mơ cũng đều là thật, không phải sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu tại cái thang bên trên duỗi dài chân, mũi chân bị cực chán ngấy đối gai trắng kích đến cuộn mình, nhưng vẫn là đầu nhập mà nhìn xem trên tay giao diện.

"Nếu như có thể lựa chọn, theo manga bên trong ra người tới đàm một trận lý tưởng yêu đương, ngươi sẽ làm thế nào?" Doãn Trí Thánh đã ăn xong bánh nướng xốp, trong chén sô cô la cũng chỉ thừa một ngụm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đọc sách thời điểm, mặc kệ là cái gì sách, đều không thích bị quấy rầy, đây cũng là hắn xây dựng tiệm sách lý do một trong, thế là hắn cơ hồ cũng không ngẩng đầu , mặc cho vô ý thức chỉ huy, trả lời nói, " ta đương nhiên sẽ thử một lần."

Hắn muốn cùng nhân vật cùng một chỗ, đem những này có thể nghĩ không thể được, chỉ là đứng ngoài quan sát đều thẹn mặt đỏ gò má sự tình, toàn làm một lần, mới được a.

"Dự định thành công, ngày mai nhớ kỹ thu hàng." Doãn Trí Thánh trên điện thoại di động đâm đâm điểm điểm, giảo hoạt lại phải ý.

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu thu về sổ, nhảy hai ô vuông cuối cùng từ cái thang bên trên rơi xuống đất.

"Hiện tại trên mạng có thể hẹn trước khắp xé bạn trai ngươi không biết sao? Coi như ta báo đáp ngươi tặng cái này." Doãn bác sĩ cấp tốc cất kỹ đồ vật, chỉ chỉ ăn đến rỗng tuếch đĩa, "Phí tổn đã đã cho, không cần lo lắng, chăm sóc người bị thương, là trách nhiệm của ta, không hài lòng xin liên lạc ta, ta cho an bài trả hàng."

Nếu như doãn bác sĩ không có sớm báo trước, cái này cùng manga bên trong tại ven đường nhặt một cái ở chung bạn lữ, hoặc là trong nhà đột nhiên đến cái người ngoài hành tinh tình tiết, cơ hồ liền không có gì khác biệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào xác định đây rốt cuộc là chân thật hay là trò đùa, chỉ là âm thầm vì người khác sinh bên trong lần thứ nhất xuất hiện, cùng hí kịch tính có liên quan tình tiết phát triển, cảm thấy lo sợ bất an.

Ai biết được, nói không chừng là gạt người, trong chuyện xưa nên xuất hiện người kia, vĩnh viễn mãi mãi cũng sẽ không đến.

Buổi sáng đã qua nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu trông tiệm đã hai giờ số không hai mười năm phút lẻ tám giây, hắn không ngừng nhìn về phía trong tiệm treo chất gỗ tròn khung chuông lớn, kim giây còn đang bay nhanh vận chuyển, gấp chằm chằm động tác để hắn có chút rất nhỏ mê muội.

Trong tiệm bày biện chất gỗ trên mặt bàn, đột nhiên lại thêm ra mấy quyển lật qua lật lại qua đi một mảnh hỗn độn manga, Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại hiện thực, đem một xấp đều ôm đến trước ngực, đứng tại cao cao trước kệ sách, dự định từng quyển từng quyển mã đi lên.

Cái này khách hàng phẩm vị coi như không tệ, cùng hắn rất giống, nhìn manga đều là ngây thơ quẻ, không có gì gây nên mánh lới sắt đàn thành phần, chọn mấy quyển đều là lấy ôn nhu nhân vật khắc hoạ cùng tinh tế tự sự tình tiết thấy dài, có phần đối khẩu vị của hắn.

Mấy bản này đều là hắn thích, cho nên thả vị trí không cao, chỉ có hai vốn cần đi cà nhắc mới có thể đến. Ung Thánh Hựu thả xong cái khác, liền đem hai cặp tay đều cao cao nâng lên, một tay dùng đầu ngón tay gạt ra bày ra chỉnh tề truyện tranh đỡ ô vuông bên trong còn sót lại không gian, sau đó lại đem một cái tay khác kia bản thuận bỏ vào.

Người tới gần sát hắn kéo dài thẳng tắp lưng, so hắn lớn hơn một chút dày đặc bàn tay phụ đi lên, đem sách từ hắn lòng bàn tay rút đi, lại đem bọn nó mã tiến vị trí thích hợp.

Ôm ấp cùng đụng vào là lại chân thực bất quá đồ vật.

Nhiệt độ cùng thể cảm giác cũng là không cách nào sơ sót thể nghiệm.

Doãn bác sĩ cho hắn đặt hàng khắp xé bạn trai dẫn hắn thể nghiệm chuyện thứ nhất, chính là giá sách back hug.

Hoàn toàn nói là cái ôm có chút quá miễn cưỡng, tay của hắn không có dừng lại tại lồng ngực của hắn hoặc là thắt lưng, hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh đem hắn vờn quanh. Nhưng ngây thơ manga bên trong chính là như vậy, thậm chí có nai con hai mắt nhân vật nữ chính, bỗng nhiên làm vẻ kinh ngạc quay đầu, bọn hắn liền sẽ rõ ràng hôn đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám quay đầu.

Ngược lại là đưa hàng tới cửa vị này chủ động buông hắn ra tay, cho hắn nhường ra một chút xoay người khoảng cách, trợ giúp qua ngón tay của hắn vuốt cằm, đầu lâu có chút hướng phía dưới ngửa, thu nhỏ thân cao chênh lệch mang tới cảm giác áp bách, hữu hảo chờ đợi hắn mở ra đối thoại.

"Ngươi. . . Ngươi tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng trên người tạp dề lau một cái tay, mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng, bởi vì khẩn trương toàn thấm ướt.

"Tiểu Hựu tốt." Đáng chết, người này nói ra hắn chưa bao giờ có nhũ danh trước đó, sao có thể đem bộ mặt biểu lộ nắm phải như thế đúng chỗ, phảng phất đúng là hắn mệnh trung chú định, tình nhân trong mộng?

"Thật. . . Tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này tại khắp xé bạn trai trong mắt chỉ là một con cái đuôi bị giẫm con mèo nhỏ, trong lòng hoạt động hiển nhiên thổi qua vạn trang manga đối bạch, thính tai không ngừng đổi mới làn da phiếm hồng khả năng trình độ, cùng sung huyết không vô lượng dạng.

"Tiếp xuống muốn làm cái gì đâu?" Tâm động cảnh báo người thi hành méo mó đầu, mỉm cười đối Ung Thánh Hựu đặt câu hỏi.

"Liền. . . Liền. . . Ngươi đừng vội, ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta một chút, ta đi tìm ta sách nhỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật có một bản manga đọc sách bút ký, bên trong ghi chép hắn tất cả hài lòng tình tiết cùng kiều đoạn.

"Không muốn cùng người khác chạy, ta mới là doãn bác sĩ bằng hữu, là ta là ta." Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra lời này thời điểm, hoàn toàn không có nghĩ qua đối phương đã sớm nhận ra hắn, cho nên mới giúp hắn thả sách khả năng này.

Ổn trọng thoả đáng, làm gì đều là Ôn nguội nuốt, toàn thân trên dưới một cổ thư quyển khí chất manga chủ tiệm Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên trong tiệm nhỏ chạy, chạy về quầy hàng cầm một bản bí mật mang khóa sổ tay.

Còn tốt còn tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhanh như chớp tại giá sách cùng giá sách ở giữa chui trở về, hắn tạm thời không nghĩ trả hàng đối tượng vẫn còn ở đó.

Hắn cũng phủi đi mở cái ghế ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ nghiêm túc nghiêm túc thảo luận tiếp xuống kịch bản đi hướng.

Bất quá kỳ thật chuyện thứ hai bọn hắn đã trong lúc bất tri bất giác cùng một chỗ xong xong rồi.

"Tại truyện tranh phòng, bồi tiếp đối phương đọc sách." Ung Thánh Hựu tại nào đó một tờ bên trong, dạng này viết, cho dù hắn nghĩ cái kia hình tượng còn có thật nhiều kèm theo điều kiện, tỷ như vụng trộm như là thời học sinh đồng dạng, tại nặng nề dưới ván gỗ dắt tay, còn có ngủ say sau đùa bỡn đối phương mặt cùng toái phát.

Bất quá những này cũng không có gì trọng yếu.

Bởi vì bọn hắn đã sóng vai ngồi chung, bả vai cùng bả vai cơ hồ muốn chống đỡ đến cùng một chỗ , biên giới sợi tóc đã tại trong lúc lơ đãng quấn giao gắn bó, lặng lẽ có điện giật phản ứng, ánh mắt đều nhìn chằm chằm cùng một nơi, nhìn xem cùng một đi bút ký.

"Chuẩn bị một chút, không tiếp tục kinh doanh đi." Tự xưng là Khương Daniel, để Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn Niel nhân viên phục vụ xem hết bút ký của hắn, đốt ngón tay điểm điểm mặt bàn, duỗi lưng một cái, một bên ánh nắng vừa vặn đánh ở trên người hắn, đem hắn nhạt mái tóc màu vàng óng nhiễm phải càng thêm chói lọi, ngũ quan cùng làn da đều thông thấu trong suốt, khẽ nhúc nhích phía dưới, đều chiếu sáng rạng rỡ.

"Nha. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu khúm núm lên tiếng, không chắc hắn đang có ý đồ gì, đành phải chậm rãi cầm lấy tạp vật trong tủ cất giữ hồi lâu, một mực không thể phái được công dụng nhắc nhở bài, viết lên hôm nay không tiếp tục kinh doanh mấy chữ.

"Không phải hôm nay, là tuần này, khả năng sẽ còn kéo dài. Trước viết một tuần đi." Khương Daniel lại lần nữa bắt qua hắn tay, nhàn rỗi con kia còn kéo qua tấm xát, đem hôm nay xóa phải sạch sẽ, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mười ngón đan xen, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo viết lên mới đổi tuần này hai chữ.

"Hở?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí cũng không tự giác giống manga bên trong nhiều màu ngữ khí từ dựa vào, con mắt cũng theo tuần này hai chữ xuất hiện mà trừng phải tròn trịa, sinh động lập thể, linh xảo đặc biệt.

"Ngươi còn có nhiều chuyện như vậy muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ làm, không phải nắm chắc một điểm?" Lúc đầu chỉ là sống tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tưởng tượng sự tình, hiện tại đột nhiên biến thành, nghĩ cùng người trước mặt này, cùng một chỗ hoàn thành sự tình.

Thần kỳ lại mới mẻ.

Cả đời phải chăng chỉ có thể một lần, sống tại 4-koma manga bên trong, đối hí khuôn mặt cùng lấp nhập lời kịch đều từ người khác an bài, cái kia một mặt khía cạnh xuất hiện trong bức họa, lúc nào nên phân kính, lúc nào nên tỉnh lược cũng đều không cần quan tâm động não, chỉ cần nói cho người trước mặt chân chính tiếng lòng, muốn làm đều sẽ thực hiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cơ hồ liền muốn cho Khương Daniel đánh lên mười lăm khỏa max cấp mua hàng online đánh giá chi tinh, hắn thầm hạ quyết tâm, nhất định phải làm cho doãn bác sĩ tại đánh giá bên trong tràn ngập hàng thật giá thật, già trẻ không gạt.

Ngày làm việc thời điểm, đi sân chơi cùng Thủy tộc quán, rạp chiếu phim.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu sách bên trên viết.

Cũng là hắn hiện tại chính tại kinh lịch.

Tại đu quay chỗ cao nhất hôn cái gì quá ác tục, hắn còn chưa tới trình độ kia. Hắn muốn đi lại một mực không dám đi, là nhà ma cùng thuyền hải tặc.

Nếu có lời của người kia, tới đây cũng là có thể đi, mỗi lần đi ngang qua công viên trò chơi, nhìn xem bên trong cuồn cuộn người sóng cùng bay lên thải sắc khí cầu Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ một lần hỏi qua chính mình.

Bất quá Khương Daniel biểu hiện, cùng hắn mong đợi, cũng không hoàn toàn giống nhau.

Không phải là không tốt, cũng không phải quá tốt, là rất chân thực.

Để phân chia hắn cùng bị doãn bác sĩ điều khiển trí tuệ nhân tạo người máy, hắn là có khuyết điểm tồn ở khắp xé bạn trai.

Bắt đầu bọn hắn còn tại nhà ma bên trong chậm rãi tiến lên, cố gắng thu nhỏ hai người tồn tại cảm đến thấp nhất, ý đồ để núp trong bóng tối quỷ cùng bọn quái vật không cảm giác được bọn hắn đến. Nhưng có lẽ là bởi vì ngày làm việc đến chọc ghẹo đối tượng thực tại quá ít, bên trong mỗi vị đều đối bọn hắn phi thường nhiệt tình, thậm chí mấy chuyến xuất hiện, kéo lấy gót chân, đem bọn hắn kéo trở về túm.

Lúc đầu chỉ là Khương Daniel đi tại phía sau hắn, có chút lặng im thủ hộ ý vị. Tại hắn bị từ trên trời giáng xuống treo ngược quỷ bé con đầu hù đến há hốc miệng ba kêu sợ hãi về sau, liền biến thành ôm bả vai hắn, cho hắn dũng khí, che chở hắn tiến lên.

Kết quả không đợi trên trần nhà mô phỏng chân thật huyết tương tích táp chảy đến giả dựng lấy dưới giường bệnh, nằm trong góc cương thi cùng xác ướp từ trên giường lục lọi xuống tới, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đầu gối như nhũn ra, chỉ muốn ôm đầu ngồi xổm trên mặt đất.

Là Khương Daniel đem hắn vớt tiến trong ngực, giống che chở chỉ vừa vừa ra đời rất không có khả năng rời đi mèo cái con mèo nhỏ, ngón tay không thành thật an ủi cổ của hắn, trượt bên trên vành tai nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn, cuối cùng ngừng tại trên lưng, vòng hắn đi ra ngoài.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel cũng tại run nhè nhẹ, đến trên đường đi, hắn cũng đột nhiên nhiều lên, cũng đều là há miệng run rẩy kể bất thành văn câu, quanh thân căng cứng, phát ra không che giấu được hữu hiệu sợ hãi.

Manga bên trong nhân vật nam chính không phải như vậy.

Bọn hắn lấy một chống trăm cũng không đang sợ, bọn hắn không ai bì nổi, hoàn mỹ khinh cuồng.

Tiền hoa hồng qua Khương Daniel phía sau lưng, nắm tay thả tại phía sau lưng của hắn nhẹ nhàng đập, cũng đáp lại hắn trấn an Ung Thánh Hựu rộng mở trong sáng, hoàn mỹ là nhất không hoàn mỹ, rất không giống người một loại trạng thái, là vô dụng bịa đặt.

Hắn muốn bất quá là manga hoàn mỹ nhân thiết bên trong, bất cứ lúc nào đều sẽ đem thích người hộ tại sau lưng kia phần dũng cảm cùng kiên định.

Nhưng hắn tại u tối khủng bố lại âm trầm căn này nhà ma trong trò chơi, lại đạt được càng nhiều.

Hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng bao che khuyết điểm cùng thiên vị đã là có thể chứng minh một người trong tình yêu tính đặc thù tốt nhất bằng chứng. Bởi vì ngươi thích ta, bởi vì ngươi muốn cho ta yêu, cho nên ngươi tự động trở thành ta cùng còn lại cái này nguy hiểm thế giới ở giữa bình chướng, trở thành ta khôi giáp cùng ta tấm thuẫn.

Như là manga hai vị nhân vật chính, một vị vì một vị khác, đơn đấu toàn bộ thế giới.

Kỳ thật không phải.

Tốt nhất không phải vì ngươi mà đi cùng thế giới đối lập, cũng không phải trên thế giới này có thể chỉ có hai chúng ta, ngươi liền đứng tại cái bóng của ta bên trong thở dốc liền tốt, ta sẽ một mực che chở ngươi.

Tốt nhất là tại ngươi gian khổ hoặc là đau khổ quá trình bên trong, ngươi sẽ để cho ta đứng tại bên cạnh ngươi, cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ chia sẻ.

Bảo hộ là bắt nguồn từ tự tin và không xác định.

Tự tin có thể có Kim Chung Tráo đem người yêu giấu, không xác định nếu như mời người yêu từ Kim Cương Bất Hoại phòng hộ bên trong đi tới, cùng mình làm bạn, mình có thể hay không thảm tao vứt bỏ. Không xác định được bảo hộ phương kia, có hay không kia phần tính bền dẻo, không xác định hắn có hay không như vậy yêu chính mình.

Chia sẻ bắt nguồn từ vô hạn thản nhiên cùng vững tin.

Nếu như người này chính là người kia, là ngàn trong vạn người duy một người trọng yếu, như vậy cùng hắn chia sẻ cũng là có thể, cùng hắn chia sẻ cũng là có thể được. Đây không phải để ta trở thành cái bóng của ngươi đi, đây là để ta trở thành ngươi chân chính một nửa khác.

Khương Daniel chỉ là vô ý thức, ngành dịch vụ nhân viên đặc hữu vô ý thức. Ung Thánh Hựu nói với mình phải tỉnh táo, dù cho trong đầu còn nhiều lần nhớ hắn mới động tác, cũng phải tỉnh táo.

Thẳng đến bọn hắn nhìn thấy nhà ma ngoài cửa sáng loáng đèn lớn nhào bột mì mang tiếu dung nghênh đón bọn hắn, hướng bọn hắn chào hàng ảnh chụp nhân viên công tác, Khương Daniel cũng không có buông hắn ra nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm áo sơmi, tay của hắn cũng không có từ hắn bên ngoài mặc lên trượt xuống.

Cuối cùng, tình trạng kiệt sức hai người đạt thành chung nhận thức, thuyền hải tặc liền từ trong hành trình giảm bớt, không bằng tại sân chơi ngắn ngủi dừng lại về sau, liền đi Thủy tộc quán nhìn hẹn trước tốt thời gian cá heo biểu diễn.

"Ngươi cái này chén phía trên là muốn nước đường vẫn là muốn sô cô la đậu?" Khương Daniel đối lâm vào trầm tư Ung Thánh Hựu đặt câu hỏi, bọn hắn thậm chí đều không cần xếp hàng, sân chơi đồ ngọt đứng người ở thưa thớt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chần chờ một chút, không có nói ra đáp án.

"Thích ngọt, còn là ưa thích càng ngọt?" Khương Daniel ngữ điệu cũng giống như rót vào mật bình bên trong ngâm qua, mê người cực kì.

"Ta. . . Ta không biết. . ." Như là nhìn thấy ngươi trước đó, hỏi ta muốn ngươi tới vẫn là không muốn ngươi đến, là cái nghĩ như thế nào đều không có đáp án vấn đề.

"Thử trước một chút rất ngọt a." Khương Daniel nghĩ, lựa chọn đều là nếm thử ra, đáp án đều là tự thể nghiệm ra, không phóng ra một bước, căn bản không được a.

"Thích không?" Khương Daniel nhìn chăm chú lên Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ nhấp một miếng, lại liếm liếm khóe miệng, không chút nào dời ánh mắt.

"Ừm." Câu hỏi không có chủ ngữ, cũng không có tân ngữ. Trả lời người cũng không có tự động bổ sung, thích gì cũng giảng được thật không minh bạch.

Rõ rành rành, che ở ngực, cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò, cũng không để tình cảm xông ra lồng ngực, cũng là shoujo manga tình tiết đâu.

Trước khi đi, Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đối bó lớn bó lớn thải sắc khí cầu cảm thấy rất hiếu kì, mặc dù ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng là ánh mắt một mực đi theo bán khí cầu đại thúc dao động.

"Ngươi có nghe hay không qua một cái cố sự?" Khương Daniel ném ra ngoài mồi nhử, chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu không biết rõ tình hình trên mặt đất câu.

"Không có. . . Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại quan sát khí cầu đồ án có hay không hắn muốn kia cái nhân vật, không kịp nhất tâm nhị dụng.

"Nghe nói, Thủy tộc trong quán cá, đều rất đáng thương, từ nuôi dưỡng một đường vận đến Thủy tộc quán sân bãi, đều chưa từng gặp qua thế giới bên ngoài." Khương Daniel kiệt lực phủ lên bầu không khí, cũng không cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn thiết theo đuôi khí cầu xe bước chân.

"Cho nên?" Tìm được, tìm tới hắn muốn kia cái nhân vật, trong mắt người khác vừa già lại xấu, trong lòng hắn lại hết sức thú vị bạch tuộc ca.

"Cho nên bọn chúng hẳn là không gặp qua khí cầu, đặc biệt là tại sân chơi bán loại này." Khương Daniel nắm qua Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, chạy chậm hai bước đuổi kịp tại không trung tung bay, tuyến lại dắt tại khí cầu đại thúc trong tay bạch tuộc ca.

"Ngươi muốn cái kia?" Ung Thánh Hựu lần này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, ý thức được hắn cố sự này có bao nhiêu tùy tính, có bao nhiêu lấy ý chí của hắn vì chuyển di, lập tức có chút thẹn thùng.

"Không nói đâu?" Môi của hắn cũng mân mê đến, mặt cũng nhăn lại đến , chờ đợi mangaka dùng bút pháp cho hắn trên má thêm vào mấy bút mất tự nhiên xuất hiện nếp uốn.

"Toàn mua lại?" Ung Thánh Hựu quên hắn là vì manga tình tiết phục vụ, thật là có khả năng toàn mua lại, hoảng hốt chỉ chỉ hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm nửa ngày bạch tuộc ca.

Sau đó đi Thủy tộc quán đi bộ hai mười phút lộ trình bên trong, Khương Daniel luôn có thể nghe được liên tiếp, "Khương Daniel, xin đem khí cầu giúp ta cởi xuống đi.", "Daniel! Tiếp đi ta bạch tuộc ca đi!", cùng, "Niel Niel, ngươi không cảm thấy hướng trên tay của ta hệ một con khí cầu có chút quá phận sao!"

Hắn cũng chỉ có một câu trả lời, "Đấu khí cũng là manga một bộ phận, chỉnh ngươi cũng là a."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, đến cùng là ai nói Thủy tộc trong quán động vật chưa từng gặp qua thế giới bên ngoài a! Ở bên trong bạch tuộc, chưa thấy qua bạch tuộc ca, còn chưa thấy qua đồng loại của mình bạch tuộc ca sao!

Tốt đang chơi còn thật là tốt chơi.

Đều nói màu lam là cô độc, u buồn nhan sắc.

Là mỗi một cái cá con ngươi nhìn về phía mặt biển chiết xạ ra quang trạch.

Thủy tộc quán trừ có người đồng hành bên ngoài, phảng phất biểu tượng cô độc cùng cô đơn.

Có một con khí cầu cùng một vị mua khí cầu cho nam nhân của ngươi cùng một chỗ, đương nhiên sẽ có sự khác biệt.

Chỉ cần thấy được có chút xấu đến quá mức cá, Khương Daniel lập tức cái thứ nhất kêu lên sợ hãi, tiếp lấy xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu lớn lên giống nó.

Chỉ cần nhàn nhạt mềm bãi cát ngọn nguồn nằm sấp có lười nhác động đậy, xem ra niên kỷ khá lớn lão đầu cá, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đánh trả nói đây chính là Khương Daniel tà ác bản tôn.

Bọn hắn thậm chí lung tung căn cứ sinh nhật đếm ra đối phương may mắn thủ hộ cá. Hoàn toàn xem nhẹ trên thực tế một cái kia sảnh triển lãm, đều là không cùng loại loại hôn môi cá, sự thật này.

Kéo dài đáy biển đường hầm bốn phía đều là xanh biếc sóng nước cùng du động cá.

Dài dằng dặc nhân sinh đường đi ven đường đều là vàng óng ánh ánh nắng cùng tới lui người.

Vừa đến thưởng thức kết thúc, cá là mang không đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt thiếp hướng pha lê, tròng mắt của hắn cũng đổ chiếu ra ngân lam giao nhau màu sắc, Khương Daniel đứng ở bên cạnh chờ hắn, vui chơi vui cười theo hắn đột nhiên yên tĩnh, cùng đỉnh đầu vừa mới du tẩu một đám cá, dần dần tiêu tán.

"Uy, nghĩ gì thế?" Hắn đang suy nghĩ gì đấy, hắn đang nghĩ, tựa như manga chỉ là một loại mô phỏng hiện thực.

Hắn là muốn đem Khương Daniel còn cho vị kế tiếp điểm kích dự định khắp xé nam người phục vụ.

"Tại nghĩ những thứ này cá a." Như là đến đây du lãm người quay người sau khi đi, đem cá tự do, còn cho thích hợp nó nhóm sinh tồn thuỷ vực cùng nhiệt độ.

"Nghĩ đến nhập thần như vậy a." Đúng vậy a, hắn giống như quá độ đầu nhập vào, liền cùng tại đọc manga hắn như vậy.

Rạp chiếu phim liền hôm nào lại đi đi, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa ra yêu cầu này.

Khương Daniel thế là cùng hắn tại manga phòng từ biệt, hắn không để hắn tiễn hắn về nhà.

Bọn hắn ước định ngày mai gặp mặt, hoặc là , dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu lý giải, là cũng không còn thấy.

Đẹp thật quá phận mỹ hảo, để hắn không đành lòng tự tay đưa nó kết thúc.

Vì cái gì Khương Daniel liền không thể là manga phòng phổ thông khách hàng đâu?

Bọn hắn ngẫu nhiên gặp nhau, ngẫu nhiên yêu nhau, lại ngẫu nhiên phát hiện chuyện xưa của bọn hắn giống như như manga phát triển.

Bất quá kia cũng không đối, bởi vì ai lại có thể bảo chứng, không có cái tầng quan hệ này, bọn hắn nhất định sẽ yêu nhau đâu?

Chí ít tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra, nếu như trận này khắp xé bạn trai nhớ lại thể nghiệm xuống dưới, hắn đối mình liệu có thể bảo trì không động tâm, rất không có có lòng tin.

Ban đêm sau khi tắm xong, máy sấy tại ô ô ô mà vang lên, phương hướng lại không đối ướt sũng đỉnh đầu. Xem xét biểu hiện là Doãn Trí Thánh điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian nhận.

Doãn bác sĩ đổ ập xuống quăng ra một chuỗi câu hỏi, "Thế nào, thế nào, thể nghiệm cảm giác thế nào?"

"Cũng không tệ lắm a, rất hài lòng." Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại ô ô rung động máy sấy, nằm lại giường, trốn tránh nội tâm.

"Ngày mai còn tục sao?" Doãn lão sư quá phận nhiệt tình cào phải hắn sợ hãi trong lòng, nghĩ như thế nào cũng không nên tiếp tục, nhưng lại không quá bỏ được.

"Ngươi nhanh lên làm quyết định, muộn liền không kịp." Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong tay một viên gối dựa ném tới đất bên trên, quyết định thẳng thắn điểm trả lời.

"Nghĩ là nghĩ, nhưng là luôn cảm thấy. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn dùng chữ có rất nhiều, nhưng lại nói không nên lời.

"Luôn cảm thấy cái gì? Ngươi ngược lại là nói a." Doãn lão sư một đường dẫn đạo, hướng dẫn từng bước.

"Luôn cảm thấy có yêu hắn khả năng. Ta khẳng định là manga nhìn quá nhiều." Thiết nghĩ một hồi, nếu như cùng Khương Daniel nhìn biển ngắm sao, xem chiếu bóng xong lại nhìn pháo hoa đại hội, tóm lại chính là cái gì đều thử qua, hắn khả năng thật cầm giữ vô năng, không cách nào khống chế.

"Đây là chuyện tốt a." Doãn lão sư lật ra trong tay bệnh nhân bản ghi chép, rõ ràng đọc, "Khương Daniel, nam, năm 1996 ngày 10 tháng 12 sinh, không bệnh di truyền sử, sơ bộ triệu chứng phán đoán: Khát yêu chứng màn cuối, đề nghị biện pháp giải quyết: Ra mắt, đơn thuốc ghi mục nội dung: Đem nó cùng đồng bệnh tương liên người bệnh Ung Thánh Hựu giật dây. Bác sĩ: Doãn Trí Thánh."

Kỳ thật căn bản không có cái gì khắp xé nam tồn tại, Khương Daniel chỉ là an bài tốt trị liệu đối tượng mà thôi.

"Ta bốc lên bị thu hồi làm nghề y tư cách giấy phép nguy hiểm hỏi ngươi, ngươi còn có gặp hay không Khương Daniel a?" Doãn Trí Thánh khép lại trị liệu sổ ghi chép, trong lòng còn đánh lấy tính toán.

"Không đúng thì thế nào, hắn cho ta manga cảm giác a!" Ung Thánh Hựu lại kích động ném cái gối đến trên mặt thảm, gian phòng bên trong cảnh hoàng tàn khắp nơi.

Hắn tình nguyện tin tưởng, tình yêu kỳ thật thật có đơn giản như vậy, chính là cái bộ dáng này.

Nghe nói chất phác lại khô khan Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh hắn sẽ trở nên chọc người lại đáng tin.

Nguyên bản lão bao lại nhàm chán tình tiết trên người bọn hắn sẽ trở nên mới mẻ lại kích thích.

Bọn hắn về sau, hẳn là không chỉ là đơn giản bốn cái ô vuông, có thể chuyên chở phải hạ.

Muốn dọc theo toàn bộ manga trong phòng, đều không bỏ xuống được cố sự a.

Doãn bác sĩ lại cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại.

"Mời ngươi xé bỏ bệnh lịch, kịp thời thanh toán xem bệnh phí." Khương Daniel tại đầu kia ngượng ngùng cười, trả lời tốt tốt.

Cũng không biết đã từng sách chủ tiệm Ung Thánh Hựu, có nhớ hay không, có một vị làm xong cận thị giải phẫu trước đó, mang theo thật dày chai bia ngọn nguồn thấu kính thanh niên, thường đi hắn trong tiệm, một tòa chính là đến trưa.

Bất quá không nhớ rõ cũng không quan hệ.

Quản hắn là khó đọc tiểu thuyết hay là nhẹ nhõm manga, hắn nghĩ bọn hắn, sẽ đem tình tiết biến thành sự thật, biến thành rất nhiều lẫn nhau kể lời nói, biến thành xốc lên nắp nồi, từ từ bay lên khói trắng, biến thành -end- về sau, tất cả độc giả hiếu kì hết thảy.

Nhỏ vớt nhỏ vớt nhỏ vớt tới rồi:

1\. "Đem ngươi so sánh... Tưởng tượng thăng hoa."

Đoạn này câu đầu tiên trích dẫn chính là Toa ông ta có thể hay không đem ngươi so sánh ngày mùa hè, câu thứ hai là Italy truyền thống thuyền ca Santa Rukia, câu thứ ba là Byron nàng đi tại đẹp quang ảnh bên trong.

2\. Linh cảm đến từ nhạc nền, nghĩ viết cái này thật lâu, thả thật lâu hơn mấy tháng?

Lại lấy ra đến, phục Kiện sản phẩm mọi người thông cảm nhiều hơn.

3\. Muốn nói cái gì liền lưu cho ta nói đi, ta thích nhất nhìn nhắn lại á!


	324. Chapter 324

『 Dan Ung 』 đêm dài

#ooc dự cảnh

# ngắn gọn lại không thú vị tiểu cố sự

# chúc chúng ta trụ sinh nhật vui vẻ hi vọng ngươi một mực vui vẻ

"Lần thứ nhất đạp lên New York thổ địa khi đó, đến nay vẫn không có pháp quên."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại tư nhân blog bên trên đánh xuống hàng chữ này.

Đông trời dần dần tới gần, thành thị bên trong bốn phía du thoan gió, cũng không còn ấm áp mà ôn nhu, ngược lại có loại mãnh kích cái ót lạnh lẽo. Nhánh cây trọc, mặt cỏ vô sinh cơ. Hắn đối giấc ngủ khao khát cũng dần dần làm sâu sắc, trong chăn thế giới càng ngày càng ấm áp, còn chưa kịp tan tầm gạt ra tàu điện ngầm tốt, sắc trời đã toàn bộ màu đen.

Một điểm hoàng hôn dư vị cũng không để lại cho hắn.

Tỷ tỷ gửi đến khăn quàng cổ cùng che kín Boston dấu bưu kiện bưu thiếp.

Viết lời nói không vẫn là phải thật tốt ăn cơm, chiếu cố tốt mình, có thời gian nhiều về thăm nhà một chút phụ mẫu.

Ung Thánh Hựu song đừng vừa từ phụ mẫu nhà trở về Seoul, hắn nhìn thấy quen thuộc chữ viết cũng không muốn hắn cùng tỷ tỷ cùng nhau lớn lên Incheon, ngược lại nhớ tới, cực kỳ lâu trước đó, sớm hơn hắn có thể nuôi sống mình thời điểm, hắn bái phỏng tỷ tỷ về sau, thuận tiện đi qua New York.

Ai không thích New York đâu, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít, dù sao cũng nên hay là đối cái thành phố kia có một chút ảo tưởng ở.

Sự thật chứng minh, hắn toàn bộ ảo tưởng đều cộng lại, cũng không đủ chân chính hình dung hắn thân ở New York về sau, cảm nhận được nội tâm rung động.

Quên là ở nơi nào nhìn thấy qua, tại từ tỷ tỷ ở Boston đi New York trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến câu nói kia. New York chính là cái đỏ lập lòe, ngọt ngào quả táo lớn, người người nhìn đều nghĩ cắn một cái.

Nhưng hắn yêu nhất hoa quả cũng không phải là quả táo nha, hắn lại nghĩ tới.

Tại dài đến sáu giờ đường xe gần như hồi cuối, hắn ngẩng đầu lộ ra pha lê trần xe liền có thể trông thấy san sát nối tiếp nhau cao lầu cùng lóa mắt đoạt người nghê hồng về sau, hắn mới ý thức tới, New York là một trái táo chỉ là cái ví von, New York đối mỗi một cái đến xem nàng người mà nói, đều là một đạo mỹ vị món ngon, một bàn bày đầy mỹ vị mâm đựng trái cây, một tòa bảo tàng.

Nàng sẽ để cho ngươi cho rằng ngươi thuộc về nơi này, cũng sẽ để ngươi cho rằng, nàng thuộc về ngươi.

Xe buýt đến trạm trước đó, trong xe người khác nhau loại khuôn mặt không hẹn mà cùng thả lên âm nhạc đến, tất cả mọi người đứt quãng cùng hát, còn có hành khách không biết là quá phận kích động, hay là đi đường mệt mỏi đã mệt ngã, kéo ra toa xe pha lê, oa oa phun ra âm thanh đến, liền tại New York trên đường phố. Kia thủ khúc điệp khúc cứ như vậy tung bay tại New York băng lãnh trong không khí, "Now you' re in New York,New York,New York."

Lộng lẫy đường Ung ánh đèn sẽ đem ngươi dẫn dắt, người đông nghìn nghịt đường đi sẽ để cho ngươi cảm thấy rực rỡ hẳn lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu New York hành trình mới vừa vặn, vừa mới bắt đầu.

Hắn cùng đồng hành bằng hữu, đều chỉ cầm nhẹ nhàng ba lô, liền tại bọn hắn mượn nhờ giao thông công cộng cùng đi bộ đến muốn đi mục đích. Trên thực tế, liền ngay cả tại quảng trường Thời Đại giúp đỡ lẫn nhau lẫn nhau bắt chụp, bọn hắn đều tiêu tốn không ít thời gian, chớ đừng nói chi là đi mua tại bên đường bán hàng rong trong tay xào nấu, lộ ra mỹ vị dị thường hotdog cùng Cocacola.

Bọn hắn thật giống như bất luận một vị nào lần thứ nhất đặt chân New York du khách đồng dạng, lấy mình ngây thơ mà thuần chân phương thức, không hạn chế ý đồ, ý đồ tiếp cận thành phố này.

"Hoa lệ đèn đuốc, rất nhiều mọi người, còn có chỉ tại trong phim ảnh nhìn qua đường đi, toàn để ta cảm thấy xung kích cùng mới lạ."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên hồi ức, trên bàn phím trượt ra tay chỉ động tác liền càng thêm tăng tốc, giống như hắn đang đứng tại New York cái nào đó rộn rộn ràng ràng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, bưng cà phê, nóng lòng hoàn thành trên tay bài viết.

Từ rạp chiếu phim ra đã là ban đêm chín mười giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì lệch giờ cùng phim nhàm chán đối bạch đã tại chiếu phim trên đường mơ mơ màng màng lâm vào mê man.

Tại New York xem phim cũng không có hắn nghĩ như vậy lãng mạn, phụ đề thoáng một cái đã qua, hắn căn bản nhìn không hiểu bao nhiêu, dần dần, trước mắt chỉ còn thải sắc sắc khối bay vượt qua không ngừng nhảy vọt.

Bị bằng hữu lay tỉnh, lại phảng phất nghe được bọn hắn ở phía trước gọi hắn, cũng là hắn vuốt mắt, chậm rãi đi hướng lối ra thời điểm sự tình.

Hắn đứng có một hồi, ban đêm nhiệt độ chênh lệch rất lớn, bò của hắn tử áo jacket đã không quá chắn gió, ba lô nghiêng đeo trên bờ vai cũng không thấy phải ấm áp, thành phố này ban đêm, có nó đặc biệt lãnh diễm cùng hờ hững.

Việc lớn không tốt, hắn lại rụt cổ lại, sờ sờ xem phim trên đường còn căng phồng túi.

Ví tiền của hắn cùng điện thoại toàn trong túi, lại trở về nhìn, rạp chiếu phim đèn đuốc sáng trưng chiêu bài đã tối xuống, nhân viên công tác chính đang bận bịu đóng cửa.

Hai cái bằng hữu hiển nhiên là cùng hắn bị mất, hiện tại cũng vô pháp liên hệ với.

Lúc đầu bọn hắn dự định giỏ xách vào ở, tại thuận tiện góc đường tùy tiện tìm giá cả rẻ tiền quán trọ nhỏ chịu đựng mấy đêm rồi bên trên, hiện tại tốt, hắn tại vốn nên cái gì cần có đều có New York, không có gì cả.

Người là rất kiên cường động vật, tham chiếu thuyết tiến hoá.

Người cũng là rất yếu đuối động vật, tham chiếu đột nhiên ôm lấy đầu ngồi xổm tại rạp chiếu phim cổng góc đường, yên lặng hướng quần bò bên trên trôi nước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn từ đến nơi này giây thứ nhất bắt đầu, đã cảm thấy cái này căn bản là cái quá phận không chân thực mộng cảnh.

Hiện tại tốt, hắn không thể không tỉnh táo lại, đối mặt mộng đã vỡ nát sự thật.

Hắn không có chỗ có thể đi, cũng không biết nên làm cái gì.

Tại tha hương nơi đất khách quê người làm mất cũng không giống như bọn hắn ban ngày đi phim quay chụp đánh thẻ mua văn hóa áo, một đôla hai đôla sự tình, còn có thể dùng tay khoa tay, tính toán chi li.

Hắn cảm thấy mình là cái hỏng bét người trưởng thành.

Hắn thậm chí nghĩ đến sáu, bảy tiếng đường xe bên ngoài tỷ tỷ, từ học viện âm nhạc học sinh chung cư vội vàng chạy đến, sắc mặt lo lắng đánh xe tới đón hắn tràng cảnh.

Thực tại là quá thất bại.

Trước đó để hắn vui mừng khôn xiết hết thảy, đều mang đến cho hắn gấp đôi tự trách, áy náy, còn có ủy khuất.

"Đừng khóc." Hắn mặc mới giày chơi bóng bị một con vô cùng bẩn Martin giày đụng đụng mũi giày, trên người đối phương mặc rạp chiếu phim công việc sau lưng, biểu lộ khốn đốn phải không được, lại nói chính là hắn tiếng mẹ đẻ.

"Ta nói đừng khóc." Martin giày chủ nhân từ ấn có rạp chiếu phim đồ án sau lưng trước ngực trong túi rút ra một xấp từ trong rạp chiếu phim mài ra khăn tay, đưa cho khóc đến hai mắt đẫm lệ mơ hồ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Có thể là ngữ khí của hắn quá hung, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong khóc đến lợi hại hơn.

Cái này nhưng thật khó làm a.

"Ngươi là cùng bằng hữu bị mất sao?" Martin giày nghe hắn ô ô tiếng khóc vặn chặt lông mày, rất cố gắng đối thoại với hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang vùi đầu mãnh khóc.

"Hay là đồ vật ném rồi? Không có tiền ăn cơm? Kỳ quái, ta vừa rồi tại phòng chiếu phim bên trong nhìn thấy ngươi, quay người ra làm sao liền ngồi xổm chỗ này." Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến trên ót hạ run run, nho nhỏ một con, tốt không đáng thương.

Martin giày vốn định cứ như vậy đem hắn ném tại ven đường, cũng không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì ngày đó nhiệt độ chợt hạ, quá phận rét lạnh, mới không có quay đầu liền đi.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel, là nơi này nhân viên công tác. Nghe thấy ngươi cùng bằng hữu nói chuyện, Seoul đến a, mau dậy đi, đừng khóc, ngươi muốn đi chỗ nào, ta đều dẫn ngươi đi." Nói hắn liền đi đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nhưng lại bị hắn làm man lực cho run rơi, phí sức lại không lấy lòng.

"Ngươi nói ta có phải là rất vô dụng hay không a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói một câu còn muốn ô ô ô khóc lên một đoạn, lại dùng Khương Daniel nhét cho hắn giấy lau lau nước mũi, được không buồn cười, "Cùng bằng hữu. . . Cùng bằng hữu. . . Cùng bằng hữu bị mất, còn. . . Còn. . . Đem tiền bao cùng điện thoại đều rơi tại rạp chiếu phim. . ."

Khương Daniel cố nén cười vang, đỡ hắn lên đứng vững, chuẩn bị băng qua đường.

Mấy cái quảng trường bên ngoài phồn hoa vẫn như cũ, quảng cáo toàn bộ ngày phát ra, chào hàng mộng cảnh cũng buôn bán hi vọng. New York là sẽ không mỏi mệt, sẽ không thút thít, cũng sẽ không ngủ yên.

Bọn hắn chỗ ở không giống như là New York.

"Ta nhặt được, vừa mới quét dọn vệ sinh thời điểm, nhưng là không có ý tứ, không biết là ngươi, cho khóa đến vật bị mất mời nhận chỗ đi." Hắn vừa dứt lời, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút lại tại vằn bên trên ngồi xổm xuống, tiếp tục khóc rống.

"Cho nên ngươi hiện tại muốn đi đâu? Khi ta thiếu ân tình của ngươi, ở đây ta rành, đưa ngươi đến liền tốt. Ngươi muốn đi cùng các bằng hữu tụ hợp sao?" Hai bên đường phố trong tủ kính trưng bày linh lang toàn cảnh là thương phẩm, màu vàng tắc xi lần lượt mở qua.

"Ta không có điện thoại. . . Cũng không có cách nào. . . Cùng bằng hữu. . . Liên hệ a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không ký hiệu mã, số lượng cùng hắn không có gì duyên phận.

"Kia, " Khương Daniel xin lỗi gãi gãi đầu, "Ngươi hôm nay trước tiên tìm một nơi ngủ một giấc, ngày mai rồi nói sau." Bọn hắn đứng tại vừa vặn liền tại một nhà lữ cửa tiệm ngừng lại, giống như thiên ý.

"Nhưng ta. . . Trên thân không có tiền, cũng không biết. . . Muốn đi đâu. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả nhịn xuống tiếng khóc, ẩm ướt cộc cộc tại lau cái mũi.

"Ngươi nguyện ý ở chỗ này sao? Ta cho ngươi giao một đêm tiền, ngày mai rạp chiếu phim mở cửa, đem tiền bao cùng điện thoại lấy ra trả lại ngươi, ngươi lại đi tìm bằng hữu của ngươi, ngươi nhìn có thể chứ?" Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt lạ lẫm nam hài, khóc đến con mắt cái mũi gương mặt, còn có trên cổ, tất cả đều là hồng hồng, quá phận tội nghiệp.

"Ta không!" Ung Thánh Hựu lau ra cái to lớn khăn tay quyển, mũi càng đỏ, "Nơi này không an toàn, ta không thể một người ở!"

Khương Daniel mười phần vững tin hắn căn bản cũng không có ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút chủ quán chiêu bài, chỉ là nghĩ tìm hắn gây phiền phức.

"Quá xa hoa khách sạn ta cũng trả không nổi, tiền lương có hạn." Hắn sợ hãi hắn lại khóc lên, tận lực thả mềm ngữ điệu, phối hợp yêu cầu của hắn.

"Vậy ngươi ở chỗ nào, ta ở chỗ nào." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đem trong tay tích lũy khăn tay quyển nhìn về phía bên cạnh mở đóng thùng rác, trong lòng hắn, một người ở tại thành thị nơi hẻo lánh nhưng tuyệt không New York , dựa theo kế hoạch, hắn hẳn là lại khốc lại túm cùng các bằng hữu nhét chung một chỗ, mở rất nhiều bình bia, điểm một cái lại lớn lại hương pizza tranh đoạt lấy ăn mới đúng.

"Ngươi muốn cùng ta về nhà?" Khương Daniel giải khai rạp chiếu phim sau lưng ngón tay lắc một cái, vừa muốn mở ra nút thắt lại trượt về khuy áo bên trong đi.

"Đúng a, đi cùng với ngươi chí ít tương đối an toàn, lại nói là ngươi nhặt được ta đồ vật, ta phải xem gấp điểm, để phòng ngươi chạy." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến đạo lý rõ ràng, thừa dịp Khương Daniel ngẩn người công phu, hắn còn đem xoải bước ba lô chuyển tới trước ngực, xuất ra còn sót lại ipods, ấn mở hắn lý tưởng New York ban đêm đi bộ bối cảnh âm nhạc, nhìn cũng không nhìn Khương Daniel một chút.

"Bên này đi." Khương Daniel kéo lấy tay áo của hắn cùng hắn không chỗ sắp đặt xao động tâm, bất đắc dĩ bảy quẹo tám rẽ địa, dẫn hắn tiến vào một đầu chật hẹp cái hẻm nhỏ.

Vị trí địa lý bên trên nhìn là New York nội địa, hiện thực trên tình hình nhìn, nói là New York bãi rác cũng không đủ.

Dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ, có mang lấy sáng phiến áo cùng quá ngắn váy da cùng đầu gối trường ngoa dưới làm việc xử lí người, Khương Daniel là khuôn mặt cũ, các nàng đã tập mãi thành thói quen, ngược lại là hết sức ngả ngớn mà đối với co lại tại phía sau hắn, một mặt kinh ngạc Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt ra hiệu, còn ngoắc ngoắc đầu ngón tay, loay hoay đỉnh đầu sức tưởng tượng tóc giả.

"Các nàng tại ánh sáng hạ căn bản không có cách nào nhìn, ngươi hay là đừng động tâm." Khương Daniel kéo qua có chút tụt lại phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu, đối hắn nhỏ giọng thì thầm.

"Ta không có! Ta chỉ là hiếu kì!" Ung Thánh Hựu vì hô minh thanh kêu không lên tiếng qua được tại lớn tiếng, ẩm ướt dưới mặt đất chui ra một hai con cống thoát nước khách quen, vừa giận nhanh rút vào chồng lên cao trong đống rác, không phục xuất hiện.

"Vùng này không quá an toàn, muốn loạn một điểm." Không cần Khương Daniel giảng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu đã bắt đầu chiếu phim hắc bang hỗn gian, còn có các loại phức tạp phim tình tiết, phảng phất hắn chính là thân ở ma quật trung ương vô tội nhân vật chính, bị ép tại mất đi tất cả cùng ngộ nhập lạc lối bên trong lựa chọn.

"Vậy ngươi. . . Ngươi. . . Ngươi tại sao phải ở nơi này?" Nói xong hắn đem trên thân đơn bạc quần bò khỏa càng chặt hơn, bắt đầu hối hận không có trung thực tiếp nhận Khương Daniel vừa rồi đề nghị.

"Không phải người người đều có ổ tại ven đường khóc cơ sẽ, ta tiên sinh." Khương Daniel bọc hậu, ra hiệu hắn bò lên trên một đạo cũ nát rỉ sét cái thang.

"Ta lại không nói gì, thật là hẹp hòi." Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng đưa thân tại quá phận chật hẹp cổng, nhìn xem Khương Daniel móc ra chìa khoá mở cửa.

"Hoan nghênh tới nhà của ta làm khách." Khương Daniel mở cửa, dùng tay làm dấu mời, đem Ung Thánh Hựu nghênh vào cửa đi.

Chí ít bên trong không có hắn tưởng tượng phải kém như vậy, mặc dù rất nhỏ, nhưng cũng sạch sẽ ấm áp, là có người khói trụ sở.

Đây là hắn tại New York cái thứ nhất đêm dài.

Hắn tại blog bên trên đánh xuống, "Qua lại cần thiết 80 vạn vé máy bay, cũ nát dân túc, két rung động giường, còn có ba bữa cơm không đổi hotdog cùng Cocacola, những này nhìn như không có ý nghĩa, với ta mà nói, lại là lại thế nào cao cấp hành trình đều không cách nào so sánh."

Đúng vậy, trừ cái này cái thứ nhất đêm dài bên ngoài, hắn kinh lịch, tại hắn văn tự bên trong, hắn đều có chỗ miêu tả.

Khương Daniel cho hắn khăn mặt cùng thay giặt quần áo, buồn bực ngán ngẩm mở ra tủ bát quan sát còn có cái gì còn lại lương thực có thể để hắn ăn no nê. Trong tủ lạnh đã rỗng tuếch hồi lâu, rạp chiếu phim mỗi ngày có hai bữa nhân viên bữa ăn, hắn rất ít làm cơm, trừ phi cực đói, hoặc là gặp được có tiền thưởng cùng kếch xù tiền boa thời gian.

Chỉ có một viên đậu nành nồng ấm đun nước đầu.

Phía trên ngày bất thiên bất ỷ tránh đi quá thời hạn hết hạn.

Trong tủ lạnh còn có một hộp nhanh ăn cơm.

Khương Daniel dùng năm phút thay còn tại sương mù mờ mịt treo màn bên trong thư giãn thể xác tinh thần Ung Thánh Hựu, quyết định bữa tối.

Hắn đánh mấy lần mới đem lò mở ra, đồ hộp nhẹ nhàng cạy mở, đã đông lạnh thành thể rắn nồng canh bị hắn gõ nhập trong nồi, hỏa diễm lưỡi thử thăm dò đáy nồi, mềm hoá ngưng kết Hoàng màu nâu thịt đông lạnh.

Nhanh ăn cơm đã bỏ vào lò vi ba bên trong, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu ra, liền có thể làm nóng dùng ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tẩy thật lâu, canh đã đun sôi, nho nhỏ ba gian phòng ốc bên trong, hương khí bốn phía, Khương Daniel yên lặng móc đầu tính toán tháng này gia dụng phí điện nước, cảm thấy một tia áp lực.

Tí tách tí tách tiếng nước tiếp tục lấy, cái nồi bên trong ùng ục ục bốc lên bọt khí.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến cầm cái bát ra, đem canh thịnh bên trên, không phải nấu cạn cũng chưa chắc tốt.

Trầm mặc im lặng giống loại không thể bị đánh vỡ ăn ý, bọn hắn không có lời nói, chỉ có khoảng cách tại trong bọn họ, lông xù sinh hoạt.

Tại New York cũng tìm được, cuộc sống như vậy.

Gấp rút mà càn rỡ một tiếng súng vang, vạch phá căn này bãi rác bên trong chỗ tránh nạn, chỗ truyền ra ngoài, đã lâu cảm giác an toàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lúc đóng lại vòi hoa sen, trần truồng lõa thể, đứng tại gạch men sứ trên mặt đất, dòng nước thuận sợi tóc tí tách trôi tới mặt đất, bọn hắn đều không có nghe lầm.

Nhưng lại đều nghĩ giả vờ như nghe lầm.

Đợi đến xa xa tiếng còi cảnh sát trở nên thêm gần, Ung Thánh Hựu đã thay xong quần áo, khăn mặt nửa bao lấy tóc, ngồi tại Khương Daniel bố trí tốt bàn ăn trước đó.

Canh tràn ngập khói trắng, đem trên đỉnh bóng đèn trùm lên một tầng sương mù.

Hắn là thật đói, cũng là thật cảm thấy nghĩ mà sợ, càng là thật nghĩ giả vờ như rất kiên cường.

Dù nói thế nào, hắn cũng tại đối diện người xa lạ này trước mắt khóc qua, quái không có ý tứ, hắn sẽ không lại khóc.

Hắn bình tĩnh ăn xong răng môi không biết vị đồ ăn, Khương Daniel đánh mở TV đặt vào Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không hiểu nhiều phim hoạt hình, hắn cùng thìa giằng co, đi đâm trong nồi thừa hạt đậu, Khương Daniel đối màn bạc, cười ra tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn chằm chằm nhìn, có một chút không cách nào che giấu bất mãn, hạt đậu canh không hợp khẩu vị của hắn, cơm nóng đến quá lâu có chút như nhũn ra, nơi này tình trạng để người bất an, người này làm sao còn cười được a?

"Đừng cau mày, sẽ trông có vẻ già. Xem xét ngươi chính là chưa có xem SpongeBob." Khương Daniel đứng người lên, đem trong tay hắn bát đĩa bày nước vào rãnh, "Nơi này tiếng Hàn phối âm, hẳn là, ngươi là ai a, cùng ta yêu ngươi."

Hai câu nói âm cuối tương tự, phối hợp trên tấm hình một phấn một Hoàng hai con sinh vật buồn cười động tác, rất khó để người không muốn cười váng lên, muốn cười thật to.

Mới đến liền mê thất tại New York, ở tại tiếng súng nổi lên bốn phía khu dân nghèo, còn ăn xong bữa không hài lòng lắm muộn cơm du khách Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không ngoại lệ.

Đêm dài không khí một lần nữa lưu động.

Khương Daniel đem giường tặng cho hắn ngủ, mình dự định ổ tại hai tay trên ghế sa lon chấp nhận một đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có có dị nghị.

Bọn hắn khoảng cách đang nhìn bị điện giật nhìn tới kéo về phía sau gần thêm không ít, nhưng cũng còn chưa tới có thể dễ dàng nói ra nội tâm suy nghĩ trình độ.

Vì tăng cường đề phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu còn trở tay khóa lại cửa phòng. Khương Daniel tại bên ngoài nhíu nhíu mày, mặt hướng phía ghế sô pha bên trong, che kín trên người tấm thảm.

New York dần vào rạng sáng, chính là lạnh nhất thời điểm.

Khương Daniel đem lộ ra tại tấm thảm sừng bên ngoài chân duỗi về bên trong, há miệng run rẩy ngóng trông hừng đông, tưởng niệm lấy hắn chăn ấm cùng dưới đáy đệm lên, hắn tại hai tay thị trường đãi đến hai tầng nệm êm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở phòng ngủ truyền đến tiếng gõ cửa dồn dập, Khương Daniel dùng ngón út đi lòng vòng lỗ tai, xác định không có nghe lầm, mới thật đến gần, sờ sờ tay cầm cái cửa, hay là khóa kín, không khỏi buồn bực đối phương đến cùng ở sau cửa mặt làm cái gì.

"Làm sao vậy, cách hừng đông còn có một đoạn thời gian, có thể ngủ tiếp." Khương Daniel mặt dán cánh cửa, đứng cũng vây được có thể ngủ.

"Ta làm ác mộng, ta sợ hãi." Cánh cửa lại mỏng một điểm, Khương Daniel nhất định có thể bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu khóc nức nở khúc nhạc dạo, nhưng hắn thực tại không còn chút sức lực nào, chỉ có thể lên dây cót tinh thần từ phòng khách một bên kéo đem ghế bành tử, chống đỡ đến phía sau cửa.

"Ta giữ cửa đâu, không tin ngươi đẩy đẩy thử một chút." Khương Daniel khó khăn mới nuốt vào đến bên miệng cái kia ngáp, cái mông vừa kề sát bên trên ghế, hắn liền nghĩ ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là ra bên ngoài để liễu để cửa.

Khương Daniel trong lòng cảm thấy buồn cười, lại bị buồn ngủ càn quét, lại lên tiếng an ủi hắn vài câu, thẳng đến nghe được hắn trở về dạo bước tiếng bước chân, mới yên lòng thẳng tắp ngồi ngủ.

Đêm dài đã qua đời đi.

Khương Daniel hút lấy nước mũi, ghế bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa ra động tác bỗng nhiên hướng về sau khẽ đảo, còn tốt bị hắn đỡ lấy, để hắn không đến mức đầu nở hoa.

"Ngủ có ngon không?" Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt tóc, thoát khỏi ghế đứng lên, trên người tấm thảm cũng cho run rơi.

"Vẫn được." Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được coi như an ổn, nhất là đang thức tỉnh về sau, không có quá nhiều chịu ảnh hưởng cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm túi tiền cùng điện thoại, cùng bằng hữu hẹn tại rạp chiếu phim cửa gặp mặt.

Khương Daniel sờ soạng tìm ở giữa không cần phòng chiếu phim hàng cuối cùng, lách vào đi nằm ngang lấy ngủ bù.

Đêm dài cùng đêm dài, cũng không có nói gặp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong hồi ức bừng tỉnh, tiếp tục tại giao diện bên trên đánh lấy chữ, "Đã từng tình trạng kiệt sức, cũng rất bất an, nghĩ đến nói chuyện không đâu mộng tưởng bận rộn chạy nhanh. . ."

Hắn hô tục chén hô mấy lần, đều không người trả lời, trong chén trà bao chỉ ngâm một lần, rửa qua quá phận đáng tiếc, hắn cầm lấy Mark chén, đi hướng cung cấp thêm nước quầy hàng.

Sau khi trở về, đặt vào bản bút ký cùng cặp công văn chỗ ngồi bên cạnh thêm một người.

Hắn không tốt trực tiếp dò xét, chỉ có thể xuyên thấu qua pha lê bóng ngược quan sát.

Là một loại cảm giác quen thuộc, nhưng lại nói không nên lời ở nơi nào gặp qua.

Trà còn quá bỏng, hắn không cách nào uống.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mở miệng hỏi, "Có lẽ, chúng ta trước đó gặp qua sao?" Nói hắn chuyển qua đối mặt với cái bóng ngay mặt, như là đối mặt với một nháy mắt tối đi xuống sắc trời.

"Không có, chỉ cùng một chỗ ngủ qua." Người này làm cái gõ cửa động tác, chính như hắn đối với hắn đã từng biểu diễn qua ngươi là ai a, ta yêu ngươi đồng dạng.

"Cách cánh cửa." Khương Daniel dùng bàn tay chồng ở lại ba, mỉm cười chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời.

"Cái kia ngược lại là thật." Ung Thánh Hựu khép lại bản bút ký bên trong liên quan tới New York, râu ria mảnh vỡ kí ức, dự định ôm đêm dài.

Lần này hẳn là ấm áp, thỉnh thoảng có cực quang ẩn hiện, không còn cần thoát khỏi giường cùng ổ chăn, đêm dài đằng đẵng.

Vớt:

1\. Ta cảm thấy ta sẽ bị 2554 nhục mạ viết quá kém.

Trượt trượt, dù sao cũng chạy mau đường, không bằng thống khoái công khai xử lý tội lỗi ta.

2\. Trụ a sinh nhanh! Sinh nhật muốn sớm nói cho ta a!

Nếu như không phải ta hôm nay trùng hợp tại gõ chữ nhưng làm thế nào!

Hi vọng ngươi có thể vui vẻ vui vẻ!

Thích xem thông thường lời nói, ta nhất định sẽ cố gắng phát thêm một điểm!

Bất kể như thế nào, ngươi muốn vui vẻ trọng yếu nhất!

3\. Văn bên trong dấu ngoặc kép bộ phận, đến từ osw quan cà, cr osw.

4\. Kỳ thật chỉ là nghĩ viết một cái hình tượng, liền đêm lạnh ôm nhau, nhưng là ta quá yêu viết ôm nhau, liền đổi.

Ta thường thường kinh ngạc vì cái gì ta còn có thể ưỡn nghiêm mặt gửi công văn. Viết thành dạng này còn gửi công văn thật sự có, thật có lỗi.

Nhưng là thật rất cảm tạ còn nguyện ý nhìn văn, hồng tâm, bình luận các bằng hữu a, mặc dù không biết còn có thể đi bao lâu, thật cám ơn các ngươi rồi~

5\. Tuần này ôn tập cuối tuần muốn khảo thí, không phải đánh nhau đến chết đoán chừng nhìn không thấy ta, lớn cát ăn ngon uống ngon ngủ ngon ~

Bản này dưới đáy mọi người có thể cùng ta tâm sự, trò chuyện.

Gần nhất trôi qua thế nào, ăn thế nào, có cái gì phiền não đều có thể nói.


	325. Chapter 325

『 Dan Ung 』 khi

#ooc dự cảnh

# người ngâm thơ rong x không biên giới bác sĩ

"Nếu như ngươi đụng phải hắn, liền giúp ta ném cái tiền xu đi vào, nói với hắn bằng hữu của hắn đến xem hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu không biên giới chữa bệnh viện trợ tổ chức đồng sự, hướng trước ngực hắn buông ra đơn thuốc dùng bút bi trong túi, nhét mấy trương mì sợi trán đô la.

Bọn hắn đang nói chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức sẽ đi trụ sở, hắn là sơ đạp nước nọ thổ địa. Chủ đề từ tình hình bệnh dịch, sinh hoạt điều kiện gian khổ trình độ, tản mạn nhảy chuyển tới trung tâm thành phố có cái người ngâm thơ rong, luôn luôn ôm hộp đàn, ngủ tại dưới gốc cây.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này lơ đễnh, màn trời chiếu đất, động một chút lại nằm tại trên đường cái nghỉ ngơi, nên không có nhiều vệ sinh a!

"Không đến mức a? Nghiêm túc như vậy?" Bọn hắn đều là các bệnh viện lớn điều động người tình nguyện, công ích hoạt động không có thu nhập, không nghĩ tới đồng sự lòng người, còn có thể dễ dàng như vậy bị một cái vô cùng bẩn kẻ lang thang thu mua.

"Ngươi cũng gật đầu thơ nghe nha, đừng cả ngày chuyển ngươi những cái kia vắc xin." Đại khái cùng bỏ tiền điểm hát một cái tính chất, theo đồng sự giảng, chỉ cần hướng hộp đàn bên trong ném hơn mấy mai tiền xu, gốc cây hạ thi nhân sẽ ngẫu hứng ngâm thơ vài câu.

"Ờ." Trong túi nhiều như vậy tiền, đủ mua một cái ngọt bắp ngô đồ hộp phân cho ăn không đủ no bọn nhỏ, nếu quả thật cho hắn đụng phải, hắn cũng dự định giả vờ như làm như không thấy.

Hết ăn lại nằm, há mồm nói bậy, tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra, cũng không phải cái gì nghiêm chỉnh mưu sinh phương pháp.

Hắn đúng hạn đóng gói tốt hành lý, trước ngồi máy bay hành khách đi tới trụ sở nước láng giềng, lại lung la lung lay bên trên cỡ nhỏ máy bay trực thăng, thậm chí còn dựa vào tại máy kéo chỗ ngồi phía sau xóc nảy mấy giờ, rốt cục đến trụ sở chỗ ở thành nhỏ.

Hoang vu lại mỹ lệ, là hắn đối với nơi này ấn tượng đầu tiên.

Không biết có phải hay không bởi vì bão cát thời tiết quá nhiều, nơi này hết thảy đều lộ ra Hoàng hạt, là hạt tròn cảm giác điều đến cao nhất đơn sắc ảnh chụp, nhiều năm chiến loạn, khiến cho truyền thống kiến trúc cũ nát không chịu nổi, trên đường chợt có mấy nhà mấy hộ cổng còn cắm đại biểu một ít bè cánh cờ màu, nhiều bị hỏa lực đánh cho thất linh bát lạc, thấy không rõ lúc đầu đồ án.

Thay đổi triều đại đối với trụ sở đến nói, là một ngày thậm chí một cái buổi chiều, liền tại trong vòng mấy tiếng cũng có khả năng sẽ chuyện phát sinh, nhưng cờ xí đã không người lại đi đổi đi.

Là bởi vì không muốn, hay là trong nhà chỉ còn bi thương phụ nữ cùng nhi đồng, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn suy nghĩ nhiều.

Trụ sở chính là một khối cằn cỗi, không lông tuyệt vọng chi thành.

Nhưng uể oải trong mắt, vẫn lóe ánh sáng.

Đi hướng không biên giới bệnh viện trên đường, hai bên đường phố có không ít ngồi xổm tiểu hài, bọn hắn đều không có mặc giày, tốt một chút có một đôi không quá vừa chân cũ nát giày cỏ, đối án lấy loa để bọn hắn không mở con đường, để thông hành hành khách trên xe kích động huy động hai tay, chào hàng chính mình.

Tùy hành phụ trách tiếp đãi bệnh viện phiên dịch còn cùng trong đó mấy cái chào hỏi, thổi thổi huýt sáo. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thần kỳ, hỏi bọn hắn tại cái này hất bụi đầy trời ven đường làm gì chứ.

"Chờ lấy trụ sở đến, trên tay có tiền, cần muốn nhân thủ người ngoại quốc thuê bọn hắn làm việc. Làm chút lẻ tẻ việc phải làm, vận khí tốt, bọn hắn tuần này muộn cơm liền đều có rơi." Xe trải qua qua góc phố nho nhỏ tiệm tạp hóa, vỡ vụn một góc trên bảng đen viết rau quả ngày đó giá cả, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tính toán một cái, chỉ ăn khoai tây, quả thật có thể miễn cưỡng sống qua một tuần.

Chí ít bọn hắn biết dùng mình lao động thu hoạch được thù lao, so trộm cắp ăn cướp người qua đường phải tốt hơn nhiều.

Bọn nhỏ ánh mắt là như thế thuần khiết, bọn hắn còn không có biến thành bối cảnh bên trong đoàn kia Hoàng hạt, bọn hắn là tiên diễm, còn sống.

Ung Thánh Hựu tới không khéo, bác sĩ chỗ ở tạm thời đủ quân số, hắn cũng không yếu ớt, phân ở giữa có cửa phòng bệnh, dựng đầu giường xếp, cầm trên tay hành lý mã phải chỉnh tề, liền định bắt đầu làm việc.

Kiểm tra đối chiếu sự thật một chút dược phẩm tên vật phẩm cùng điều mục, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện một chút cơ bản dinh dưỡng tề cùng vitamin tồn kho đã thấy đáy, đầu tuần bắc bộ có vũ trang du kích tổ chức tập kích, bệnh viện đã toàn vội vàng chăm sóc người bị thương, quên kịp thời tiếp tế. Hắn mang tới không biên giới tổ chức đặc phê dược phẩm đầu còn một trương đều không đổi qua, cần muốn đích thân đi một lần trung tâm thành phố, kí tên đem thuốc toàn lĩnh trở về.

Buổi chiều dựng lấy nơi đó đến khám bệnh á duệ thương nhân xe tiện lợi đi điểm tiếp tế lĩnh xong thuốc, mặt trời chính liệt, hắn trong rương hành lý còn có một chút Seoul đóng gói đến mì sợi, muốn mua điểm rau quả trở về phối thêm, cho trụ sở mấy tháng chưa ăn qua đồ gia vị các đồng nghiệp giải thèm một chút.

Dân bản xứ phần lớn sẽ chỉ khoa tay lấy lớn tiếng nói lấy bọn hắn tiếng nói của mình, đối tiếng Anh năng lực phân tích còn dừng lại tại cơ sở nhất chào hỏi cùng hỏi giá, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa theo hỏi đường lão bá chỉ phương hướng đi hướng trung tâm thành phố góc đường, chậm chạp không thể nhìn thấy hắn đi bệnh viện trên đường nhìn thấy kia nhà hàng tạp hóa.

Chỉ có một viên tại cát vàng phô thiên cái địa trong bối cảnh, xanh biếc có chút khác thường bồng bột đại thụ, cùng dưới đáy hất lên kiện áo da bên ngoài bao, mang theo kính râm dựa vào tại chân tường bên trên ngủ, lang thang thi nhân.

Thật sự là không muốn càng muốn xuất hiện, muốn làm sao cũng tìm không thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong túi không có có dư thừa đô la mỹ, hắn cũng nên cho mua thức ăn chừa chút tính toán, túi tiền cũng lưu tại trong bệnh viện. Hắn ném một thanh cái này gió túi áo bên trong thừa Hàn nguyên đi vào, là ở phi trường mua đồ uống thời điểm tìm, tiền xu không quá đáng tiền, bao nhiêu xem như có chút thành ý.

"Không ném Mĩ kim, ta nhưng không có cách nào sống nha." Mặt trời nướng đến Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng cực nóng nóng lên, chiếm trước bóng cây khối bảo địa này kính râm dưới đáy, lộ ra một đôi chó con đồng dạng con mắt, đen lúng liếng địa, chằm chằm đến Ung Thánh Hựu chột dạ.

"Ta là thụ bằng hữu nhờ vả, ngươi cũng đừng được đà lấn tới a." Hắn lại mở ra túi, mì sợi trán tiền giấy nên cho trong phòng khám bọn nhỏ mua đồ ăn ăn, trừ dự tính của hắn, bên trong trong túi trụi lủi, thật cái gì cũng không có.

"Thế nào, xem thường kẻ lang thang a." Kính râm một lần nữa che khuất người ngâm thơ rong thuần lương vô hại một đôi mắt, hắn đóng lại trước mặt hộp đàn, đổi tư thế, một lần nữa nằm lại dưới gốc cây.

"Ta chưa nói qua như vậy, ngươi lại không có công khai ghi giá, cho bao nhiêu đều là tâm ý." Bác sĩ là nhiều nghiêm cẩn nghề nghiệp, khổ đọc bao nhiêu năm mới hết khổ, không ngừng nhận lý lẽ cứng nhắc, đấu võ mồm cũng phải chiếm thượng phong.

"Ngươi là bác sĩ?" Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo thuốc túi nhựa trở về rụt rụt, sợ trước mặt kẻ lang thang muốn nhào lên, lộ ra một thân con rận cùng hắn đoạt thuốc.

"Đúng thì thế nào, không đúng thì thế nào?" Hắn triệt để đem túi thuốc giấu chắp sau lưng, cảnh giác dị thường.

"Hòa bình hay là không biên giới? Nếu không thì bắc bộ cái kia chữa bệnh doanh địa?" Đặt câu hỏi người nói đến rất không sợ hãi, kì thực đã để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng khẽ nhúc nhích, cái này lang thang thi nhân đối với khi Địa Y viện hiểu rõ còn rất toàn diện, không biết được có phải là trước đó thường đến tìm hắn nói chuyện trời đất đồng sự cùng hắn lộ ra.

"Không biên giới." Hắn rõ ràng có thể nói láo hoặc là mập mờ quá khứ, nhưng hắn không có.

"Được, vậy chúng ta ngày mai gặp!" Kẻ lang thang ôm lấy hộp đàn, bên trong tiền xu theo hắn đứng dậy cõng lên hộp đàn đai lưng động tác, đinh đinh thùng thùng nhấp nhô loạn hưởng.

"Thấy cái gì? Ngươi muốn nhìn bệnh?" Ung Thánh Hựu cõng qua đi tay, muốn sờ sờ trong túi quần có hay không đèn pin bút, không nghiêm trọng lời nói, trước tiên có thể cho hắn nhìn xem mí mắt, kiểm tra một chút.

"Không phải! Mỗi thủ một đôla, chờ ngươi bổ đủ còn lại, ta liền có thể ngâm thơ cho ngươi!" Thi nhân hai tay nắm ở hai bên kính râm kính đỡ, đắc ý trên dưới lay động, buồn cười giống cực quên quan nguồn điện chạy bằng điện đồ chơi chó.

"Ngươi có thể thuận tiện tiến đến làm cơ sở kiểm tra, đừng một bộ chuyên môn đến đòi nợ dáng vẻ chắn tại cửa bệnh viện." Đều nói thầy thuốc nhân tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu này sẽ, chỉ muốn cho hắn bỗng nhiên đâm một châm xuống dưới, đau đến cau mày mới tốt.

Hộp đàn bên trên dùng xinh đẹp tiếng Anh hoa thể viết Kang Daniel chữ, bóng lưng của hắn ba bước đi một bước nhảy địa, nghịch tràn lan ánh nắng, dần dần đi xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu quên hỏi tiệm tạp hóa đi bên nào, thật sự là làm giận.

Khương Daniel đến thời điểm, đã là buổi chiều, còn đỉnh lấy một đầu tạp nhạp đầu ổ gà, hẳn là lại co lại ở đâu cái góc đường ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay còn có một bệnh hoạn, hắn để hắn liền đứng tại cửa ra vào chờ một chút.

Tên này bệnh hoạn là cái khác bác sĩ ra ngoài đến khám bệnh tại nhà lúc phát hiện, ở bề ngoài xem ra không có gì đáng ngại, hẳn là chỉ là dinh dưỡng không đủ, xanh xao vàng vọt, bệnh viện liền phái tay lái hắn cùng cái khác người đáng thương đồng loạt mang về.

Bởi vì dân bản xứ nghe không hiểu tiếng Anh, người thầy thuốc nào đều có một ít viết cơ sở kiểm tra tên, dùng nơi đó ngôn ngữ viết liền tấm thẻ, người bệnh liền xem bệnh lúc liền theo cần đưa ra cho bọn hắn, lấy được phải lý giải cùng đồng ý. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy một trương họa có gan tấm thẻ, nói cho bệnh nhân bình nằm xuống, để hắn nén một chút khí quan, kiểm tra một chút có cái gì dị thường.

Khương Daniel tại cửa ra vào chờ đến hơi không kiên nhẫn, trên chân mặc Martin giày chĩa xuống đất, phát ra cộc cộc trầm đục, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu đạp hắn một chút, vịn bệnh hoạn nằm lên kiểm tra dùng giường bệnh.

Khương Daniel lập tức ngừng bước chân, trở về bình tĩnh.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa quay đầu nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt của hắn đã không có không kiên nhẫn, chỉ có một điểm nói không ra bình tĩnh cùng đạm mạc, Khương Daniel liền biết, xảy ra chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo tay bao tay còn không có ấn lên bệnh hoạn phần bụng, hắn lại đột nhiên cong người lên, từ bên cạnh trên khay đoạt lấy người đứng đầu thuật dùng Liễu Diệp đao, áp chế tính chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tại y thuật cao siêu trong tay người, Liễu Diệp đao có thể cứu người, mà tại người điên trong tay, Liễu Diệp đao cũng có thể hại người.

Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực để thanh âm của mình nghe không hoảng loạn như vậy, thân thể không muốn phát run, cố gắng cùng bệnh hoạn tiến hành tình cảm khơi thông. Bất đắc dĩ hắn đối nơi đó ngôn ngữ năng lực tổ chức cũng tại bệnh hoạn giơ tay lên thuật đao đồng thời bị dọa đến hồn phi phách tán, hắn trừ dùng miệng hình không ngừng mà niệm, Calm down, Calm down, cái gì cũng giảng không ra.

Bệnh hoạn đã từ trên giường cầm đao đứng dậy, từng bước một đem hắn hướng cổng tới gần, chiếu khuynh hướng như thế phát triển tiếp, hắn bị hắn ghìm chặt cổ, tại toàn bộ bệnh viện trước mặt cắt động mạch cổ, cũng không phải là không thể được.

Nguy cơ sở dĩ nguy hiểm, cũng là bởi vì nó tới vô tri vô giác, ngoài dự liệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến trong túi đặt vào trấn tĩnh thuốc chích, vốn là cho phụ cận nông hộ đưa tới trâu lấy mẫu xét nghiệm kiểm tra virus truyền nhiễm tình huống dùng, hắn đã điều phối hoàn tất, chuẩn bị kiểm tra xong Khương Daniel, liền đi xử lý.

Hắn đem tay trái chậm rãi chạm vào túi, đầu ngón tay đã đụng phải ống tiêm. Cần phải nghĩ chính diện tránh đi người điên trong tay bén nhọn vật thể, cũng cắm vào trấn tĩnh, cũng tuyệt đối không phải chuyện đơn giản. Gót chân của hắn cũng nhanh muốn đụng vào cửa phòng bệnh hạm phía trên, miệng bên trong còn tại gạt ra một chút khô khốc an ủi câu, trong lòng lại hoàn toàn, không nắm chắc.

Người điên sát lại càng ngày càng gần, là thời điểm đem trấn tĩnh từ trong túi xuất ra lên, cởi xuống một lần tính cao su châm mũ. Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay khẩn trương đạn lấy ống tiêm, kiệt lực nhẫn thụ lấy hai chân như nhũn ra cùng đại não da đầu truyền đến trận trận tê dại ý.

Một người qua quen, hắn quên sau lưng còn đứng một người.

"Ngươi còn đang cùng hắn nói nhảm cái gì, trên tay hắn có đao a!" Khương Daniel từ Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau phòng bệnh bên tường đột nhiên lóe ra đến, mượn một điểm thân cao ưu thế, đem trấn tĩnh từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong túi rút ra, liên đạp mang đá ghế xoay lấy sự chú ý của hắn, thoáng dùng sức, liền vểnh lên bên trên hai mắt đỏ lên, nhào về phía bọn hắn, người điên bắp đùi.

Hắn cầm xong trấn tĩnh, liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bên cạnh gạch men sứ trên vách tường hất lên, lại kinh lại dọa, tâm tình chập chờn đối thể lực tiêu hao quá lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ chính là muốn tại góc tường, té xỉu quá khứ.

Qua nhanh năm phút, cái khác bận rộn chạy tới đi đến nhân viên y tế, mới như ong vỡ tổ ủng đi lên, lo lắng hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng có việc gì, cũng đem mê man trên mặt đất người điên cho khiêng đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chụp vỗ mông đứng lên, uống xong các y tá cho hắn xông trà nóng, biểu thị hắn không có gì đáng ngại, để mọi người tiếp tục công việc, không cần lo lắng hắn.

Một trường phong ba giống như có một kết thúc.

Hắn lúc này mới vỗ đầu một cái nhớ tới từ trình độ nào đó đến nói, cứu hắn Khương Daniel. Một cái bước xa tiến lên, so sánh lên đám người chen chúc bên trong sắc mặt cấp tốc khôi phục hồng nhuận hắn đến nói, Khương Daniel ngồi tại cửa phòng bệnh, có vẻ hơi ngoài ý muốn tái nhợt.

"Ngươi thế nào, có sao không, vừa rồi có không có thương tổn nơi nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn giống như dùng tay ôm bụng, biểu lộ là biết hắn đến nay, nhất ngưng trọng một lần.

"Oa, ta chảy máu a!" Khương Daniel buông ra che lấy bụng dưới tay, cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, liền thẳng tắp hướng sau đổ xuống.

Kỳ thật trên người hắn bị Liễu Diệp đao vạch ra vết thương cũng không lớn, cũng không phải rất sâu, hẳn là hai tuần bên trong liền có thể khép lại, hắn biểu hiện được như thế tiều tụy, chủ yếu a, hay là bởi vì hắn, phi thường choáng máu.

"Chớ lộn xộn, vết thương tuần này cũng không thể dính nước." Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, trên thân quần áo trong đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắt bỏ, thông suốt mở một cái máu đỏ tươi lỗ thủng, băng gạc cùng băng vải hảo hảo băng bó lấy hắn ẩn ẩn làm đau vết thương.

"Vậy ta đây tuần làm sao bây giờ a! Không thể tắm rửa còn có sống hay không!" Hắn dùng tay cầm quyền để liễu để vết thương, cảm giác không phải rất đau, nói chuyện cũng rất có sức lực.

"Người phải học được tự nghĩ biện pháp." Ung Thánh Hựu đón phòng bệnh đèn chân không bóng đèn, kiểm tra trên tay dao giải phẫu có hay không trừ độc sạch sẽ, kim loại hào quang màu bạc phản xạ đến hắn mang theo kính mắt phía trên, thấy Khương Daniel trong lòng hoảng sợ, tranh thủ thời gian hướng trên giường rụt rụt, đắp lên hắn chăn nhỏ.

"Nghĩ biện pháp? Ta có biện pháp nào, ngươi là bác sĩ ngươi đều không có cách nào. Ta cái này coi như cứu ngươi a." Hắn lại nghĩ nghĩ, không thể tắm rửa hay là quá thống khổ, trụ sở vốn là thiếu nước, cung ứng luôn luôn khi có khi không. Hiện tại ngược lại tốt, trong nhà hắn đánh cho những cái kia đủ hắn tẩy hơn nửa tháng trân quý nước, đều xem như hết hiệu lực.

"Ngươi cùng ta ở chỗ này đi, chỉ có một trương giường xếp, ta ngủ giường bệnh." Vừa nghe đến ta cứu ngươi bốn chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt liền thình thịch nhảy loạn. Mặc dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng xác thực, nếu như không có Khương Daniel, hôm nay thụ thương không chỉ có nhất định là hắn, còn có thể bị thương càng nặng.

Làm được hưởng lợi người, cũng làm một có tốt đẹp đạo đức nghề nghiệp cùng phẩm hạnh bác sĩ, hắn quyết định tạm thời đảm nhiệm chiếu cố vấn bởi vì hắn mà thụ thương Khương Daniel chăm sóc.

"Ta là bệnh nhân, ta ngủ giường bệnh." Khương Daniel nâng lên một chỉ mặc thối hoắc tất chân tử, ổ tại ủng da bên trong ra không ít mồ hôi chân, dùng lực điên điên giường bệnh ván giường.

"Tính ngươi có lương tâm." Giường bệnh nhưng không có giường xếp ngủ dễ chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua bày tại gian phòng khác một bên, hắn giường nhỏ.

"Ngươi có quản hay không tắm rửa? Mặc kệ, ta còn không bằng nằm trên đường chờ chết đâu." Khương Daniel dùng một chân giúp đỡ một cái khác cởi xuống bít tất, sợ hắn đã một ngày không có tắm rửa qua chuyện này, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó còn không chiếm được coi trọng.

"Quản lau thân thể được rồi, dứt khoát ta ngay cả nhà vệ sinh đều thay ngươi bên trên." Chết cái gì chết, Ung Thánh Hựu khác không phiền, liền phiền bệnh nhân của hắn tại trên tay hắn xem bệnh, còn mở miệng một tiếng chết chết chết, bệnh nhân của hắn, làm sao có thể tuỳ tiện chết mất đâu!

"Ngài nếu là đối khống chế ta bàng quang có biện pháp, ta cũng không phải không nguyện ý nếm thử." Khương Daniel dùng mũi chân đem hai con cởi xuống bít tất ủi tới đất bên trên, không có hảo ý cười lên, mình cho là mình là tà mị, kỳ thật chính là khóe miệng chảy xuống nước bọt ngốc chó.

"Lăn." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong mình đi ra phòng bệnh, đi cho hàng mẫu trâu xem bệnh.

Vào lúc ban đêm, hắn tại Khương Daniel hiệp trợ hạ, thành công nấu ra hương khí truyền khắp toàn bộ bệnh viện, liền ngay cả bệnh hoạn ở giữa lẫn nhau cũng đang hỏi đây là mùi vị gì mì sợi. Trừ ra hạ ba bao, hắn phải trơ mắt nhìn Khương Daniel một bên che lấy vết thương kêu lên đau đớn, một bên ăn hết hai bao phân lượng, còn ở bên trong điên cuồng dùng thìa tìm kiếm trứng gà bên ngoài, đại thể coi là đến trụ sở về sau, tương đối vui vẻ thời gian.

Ăn uống no đủ, tắt đèn đi ngủ, tại không có gì giải trí hoạt động, TV đều muốn mười cái bác sĩ chen tại một gian giản dị TV trong phòng cùng nhau chờ đợi tín hiệu trú Địa Y viện, Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ người hiện đại á khỏe mạnh làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, quyết định mang theo bệnh nhân Khương Daniel sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Bắt đầu bọn hắn còn câu được câu không cách nửa cái gian phòng cùng bàn làm việc của hắn trò chuyện, Khương Daniel đợi đến thời gian càng lâu, biết biết không ít trụ sở sự tình. Nơi nào có thể mua được hành, vì cái gì bưu cục chỉ tại Thứ tư thu tin, thanh âm của hắn cũng là mang theo khàn khàn trầm thấp kia một loại, nói nghe, hai người liền chậm rãi chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sau đó nửa đêm bên trong hai khoảng ba giờ, quen thuộc mang theo nút bịt tai ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình, cuối cùng đem mặt đối bên ngoài, mà không phải đối vách tường. Nút bịt tai liền bị một chỉ chờ thật lâu tay cầm rơi, bên tai truyền đến ông ông nói chuyện âm thanh, "Bác sĩ! Ung bác sĩ!"

"Ngươi người này làm sao so chiến trường con muỗi còn làm người ta ghét!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhận làm nhân sinh chuyện quan trọng nhất ngay cả khi ngủ, đang ngủ ngon nghe được Khương Daniel thanh âm, quả thực chính là muốn hắn mệnh.

"Không phải! Sàng tháp! Ta không có chỗ ngồi ngủ!" Ung Thánh Hựu cầm xuống bịt mắt, vặn ra trên tường hút lấy giản dị đèn bàn, định thần nhìn lại, giường bệnh ở giữa quả nhiên lún xuống dưới một cái lỗ thủng, hẳn là tấm ván gỗ niên đại có chút xa xưa, không còn trải qua được phụ trọng.

Khương Daniel cũng bối rối đầy mặt, trong ngực ôm giường chăn mền, phía trên còn thêm một cái gối đầu, phảng phất cúi đầu rũ xuống, đứng liền có thể ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói với mình, ngươi là bác sĩ đừng nóng giận, khí ra bệnh đến không người thay, hắn là bệnh hoạn không nói đạo lý, chúng ta có thể nhịn quá khứ.

Hắn trở mình một cái từ trên giường bắn lên đến, đem chăn mền đào qua một bên, chỉ vào dựa vào tường bên kia, "Ngươi, quá khứ, dựa vào tường ngủ, chớ lộn xộn, ta ngày mai còn muốn đến khám bệnh tại nhà." Đối Khương Daniel ra lệnh.

Khương Daniel cũng hẳn là vây được choáng váng, ban đêm ăn thuốc giảm đau cũng có yên giấc thèm ngủ thành phần, yết hầu trong khu vực quản lý hàm hàm hồ hồ ngô một thân, mềm nhũn liền nằm tiến nơi hẻo lánh bên trong. Bởi vì không gian có hạn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không muốn cùng hắn chịu được quá gần, hắn chỉ có thể nghiêng người, xoay người, tận lực không để cho mình rơi trên mặt đất.

Trong mơ mơ màng màng, buồn ngủ chiếm thượng phong, hắn cũng mất đi ý thức.

Buổi sáng là Ung Thánh Hựu trước tỉnh.

Khương Daniel cõng gấp nương tựa tường, tay đem hắn kéo, chóp mũi chống đỡ lấy hắn thái dương, nếu như hắn vừa quay đầu, môi của bọn hắn cũng liền chỉ cách xa nhau chút xíu.

Hắn rõ ràng là nghiêng người ngủ, vì cho bệnh hoạn đằng vị trí, làm sao tỉnh lại về sau biến thành hắn là tự tư nằm thẳng, Khương Daniel là vô tư nằm nghiêng, còn có eo của hắn xương đều muốn chống đỡ lên miệng vết thương của hắn, lúc này, hắn liền không kêu lên đau đớn à nha?

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn giãy dụa lấy ngồi dậy, đi rửa mặt.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì hắn bất an nhúc nhích quấy rầy đến Khương Daniel, hắn đem cho hắn gối tại đầu ngọn nguồn hạ thủ chưởng nâng lên, nhẹ nhàng nâng đỡ đầu của hắn, dùng chỉ có hai người bọn họ mới có thể nghe được thanh âm giảng nói, " đừng nhúc nhích, lại ngủ một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, còn ngủ a, ngủ tiếp, thật giảng không rõ ràng.

Hắn đỏ mặt xoay người xuống tới, mặc vào vải bông dép lê nhanh chân liền chạy, ngay cả chậu rửa mặt cùng miệng chén bàn chải đánh răng đều quên cầm.

Hắn là cái kia sáng sớm, trụ sở trên chợ đen gấp mười giá cả cũng mua không được đỏ phú sĩ quả táo, cùng vườn trái cây vận đưa tới rục cà chua.

Hắn lúc rửa mặt từ từ nhắm hai mắt, cũng không nhịn được chiếu lại cái kia hình tượng, còn có, hắn phát hiện Khương Daniel một con mắt dưới đáy, có khỏa rất đặc biệt, rất đặc biệt nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Thời gian còn lại cũng tại Khương Daniel đối với hắn vô lương nô dịch bên trong vượt qua.

Muốn tới bột cà phê hắn muốn uống trà, ngâm tốt trà hắn phải thêm sữa, ngồi ở trên giường giả bộ như cái vô hại cỡ nhỏ khuyển, kì thực ăn được nhiều kéo đến nhiều, nhiều lần còn muốn hắn kéo tay của hắn cùng hắn tiến về, còn muốn ở ngoài cửa chờ hắn giải quyết xong tất, lấy tên đẹp, không xác định có thể hay không bởi vì ngồi cầu quá dùng sức, mà kéo xuống vết thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu ước gì, tốt nhất là để hắn cho hắn cầm đao khâu vết thương đến cái mấy trăm hạ, trụ sở gây tê không đủ, đau chết Khương Daniel mới tốt.

Bất quá trong bệnh viện bọn nhỏ, ngược lại là thiên về một bên tuyệt đối ủng hộ, tuyệt đối ủng hộ, tuyệt đối thích Khương Daniel.

Đối bọn hắn đến nói, hắn là cái trong túi bánh kẹo nhiều hơn viên thuốc, hộp đàn bên trong cố sự nhiều hơn nơi này toàn bộ thế giới thần kỳ ca ca. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù dễ thân đáng yêu, nhưng tóm lại là muốn để bọn hắn uống thuốc chích, tiếp cận bọn hắn đều giống như có không tốt mục đích, Khương Daniel cũng không phải là, hắn cũng giống như bọn hắn, muốn bị Ung bác sĩ đuổi theo chích, nhìn chằm chằm uống thuốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong phòng khám cho hắn đổi thuốc sạch sẽ, đều có từng hàng, từng nhóm nơi đó tiểu quỷ tại cửa ra vào xếp hàng trông chừng, vì trong con mắt của bọn họ tốt nhất thi nhân cổ vũ động viên.

Khương Daniel biết một chút nơi đó ngôn ngữ, hòa với tiếng Anh cùng hắn thu thập bản địa đồng dao, ngụ giáo tại vui, qua vài ngày nữa, vây quanh đàn của hắn hộp gạt ra muốn ngồi tại trên đầu gối của hắn tiểu quỷ đầu nhóm, đã có thể nghe hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu muốn bọn hắn chích thời điểm, duỗi cái tay nào.

Bọn hắn ngồi tại trú Địa Y viện trụi lủi dưới cây già, Khương Daniel kích thích ghita, bọn nhỏ dùng tiếng lòng của bọn họ cùng hắn đối thoại. Dù cho nghe không hiểu nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể cảm giác được trong đó cảm xúc. Đối với rất nhiều hài tử đến nói, bao ăn bao ở còn quản khỏe mạnh trú Địa Y viện, chính là bọn hắn cái nhà thứ hai.

Tại bọn hắn cái thứ nhất nhà bị hủy diệt về sau, nơi này không chỉ có đại biểu cho chỗ tránh nạn, cũng đại biểu cho yêu cùng hi vọng.

Khương Daniel đem đây hết thảy trở nên càng thêm ôn nhu, hắn giáo hội bọn nhỏ, nhà không chỉ có là một cái thực tế tồn ở địa phương, càng là một loại nội tâm yên ổn.

Chỉ phải tin tưởng yêu, vĩnh không từ bỏ hi vọng, nhà liền ở trong tim người ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn ngâm xướng, đứng tại đám người xếp sau, im lặng vỗ tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với trâu lấy mẫu kết quả ra, trâu đến mục đích bản thân thôn trang rất có thể đã xuất hiện nguồn nước ô nhiễm đưa đến phạm vi lớn nhưng truyền nhiễm tính tình hình bệnh dịch, thỉnh cầu không chính phủ trạng thái dưới cách ly, là lửa sém lông mày sự tình.

Chính khởi thảo lấy trong bệnh viện bác sĩ đều muốn kí tên ký tên khu cách ly thỉnh nguyện sách, Khương Daniel mặt sắc mặt ngưng trọng tới gõ cửa. Hắn đã tốt hơn hơn nửa, có thể tùy ý ra ngoài đi lại, bình thường gạt ra giờ cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thấy hắn, hôm nay cũng coi như hiếm lạ.

"Ta có việc thương lượng với ngươi." Khương Daniel không đứng đắn quen, Ung Thánh Hựu trái lại không quen hắn bưng mặt biểu lộ.

"Có việc cứ nói đi." Hắn đánh lấy thỉnh nguyện sách động tác cũng không ngừng, hai người quen nhiều, cũng ít một chút hàn huyên.

"Ta nghĩ tại cách ly trước đó, đi một chuyến nơi đó." Xét nghiệm kết quả ra về sau, toàn bộ bệnh viện tiếp thu nên thôn bệnh nhân đều phải tiếp nhận kiểm tra, vang động huyên náo rất lớn, chắc hẳn Khương Daniel cũng không phải không biết.

"Không cho ngươi đi, ngươi ngay cả mình đều chiếu cố vấn không tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại không có tinh lực đi đoán hắn rốt cuộc muốn chạy đến đó làm gì, chỉ là thỉnh nguyện sách đệ trình liền đủ đầu hắn đau, hắn cũng không có hoàn toàn khôi phục, làm gì nhất định phải tranh đoạt vũng nước đục này.

"Đây là một đứa bé đối thỉnh cầu của ta, ta phải đi." Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn một trương họa, họa là dùng chiến khu duy nhất có thể tìm tới thấp kém phấn viết, tại vứt bỏ dược phẩm thùng giấy mặt sau họa, vẽ lên có hai cái thân ảnh nho nhỏ, nắm một người có mái tóc thật dài, nữ nhân tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay vội vàng công việc dừng lại, con mắt đối đầu Khương Daniel, ra hiệu hắn tại nghiêm túc lắng nghe.

"Tiểu nữ hài này cũng là bệnh nhân của ngươi, mẹ của nàng nhanh chết rồi, đệ đệ của nàng đã không tại, chính như chúng ta thân ở quốc gia này đồng dạng. Bởi vì nàng là đến từ nơi đó, cho nên nàng rất nhanh cũng phải tại bệnh viện tiếp nhận cách ly trị liệu. Nhưng nàng có cái duy nhất tâm nguyện, chính là gặp lại mụ mụ một chút, cho nàng hát ta dạy cho nàng ca." Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn đang nói ai, cũng biết hắn đang nói cái gì, nhưng đây không phải một kiện, có thể xử trí theo cảm tính sự tình.

"Người khác sự tình cùng người khác nguyện vọng, có đáng giá hay không được ngươi dùng mạng của mình, đi đặt mình vào nguy hiểm?" Nói cho cùng, bọn hắn một cái là vô tình lấy hay bỏ cầm đao người, huyết nhục nhìn quen, sinh tử như thường, một cái là cảm giác lúc đau buồn thơ tác giả, đa tình mềm lòng, tử sinh cũng lớn.

"Nhưng nếu như rất nhanh liền không còn có thể vì mảnh đất này ngâm thơ, chí ít, có thể làm trên vùng đất này ương ngạnh sinh sinh mạng còn sống, làm một điểm ta có thể làm sự tình đi." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rõ ràng nơi này tương lai, không biên giới cắt cử cũng không cao hơn hai tháng, rất nhanh, nơi này liền sẽ luân là chân chính mộ địa.

"Kia ta cùng đi với ngươi." Đây là hắn duy nhất có thể làm nhượng bộ, hắn không có khả năng bỏ mặc trước mắt hắn người sống sờ sờ, đi chịu chết.

"Chức trách của ngươi chính là ở lại chỗ này cứu người. Sứ mệnh của ta kêu gọi ta đi chỗ đó, nếu như ta có cái gì sơ xuất, đây cũng là sự an bài của vận mệnh." Chính nói hắn cũng đúng, phản nói hắn cũng đúng, nghĩ cùng hắn cũng nhất định phải cùng hắn đi, là Ung Thánh Hựu làm bằng hữu cùng làm đối với hắn thoáng có như vậy điểm động tâm người trách nhiệm. Mà nghĩ cùng hắn lại tuyệt không thể cùng hắn đi, là Ung Thánh Hựu làm bác sĩ ứng tận nghĩa vụ.

Không biên giới bác sĩ không phải vì một người phục vụ, cũng không phải vì bệnh viện tổ chức này phục vụ, hắn phải vì đầu này nhìn không thấy đường biên giới cùng ngàn ngàn vạn cực khổ nhân dân phục vụ.

Hắn không thể đi.

Lấy hắn đối Khương Daniel hiểu rõ, không để hắn đi, hắn cũng nhất định sẽ tìm cơ hội vụng trộm chuồn mất, không bằng thuận hắn ý tứ, cho hắn làm tốt phòng hộ biện pháp.

Nhớ kỹ phun tốt trừ độc, mặc trang phục phòng hộ, không nên đến chỗ đi loạn, gặp được vấn đề lập tức kêu gọi bệnh viện, dạng này lải nhải Ung Thánh Hựu là dặn dò lại dặn dò, dặn dò rất nhiều lần, dặn dò đến đứng ở cửa bọn trẻ, đều biết chắp tay sau lưng học hắn huấn Khương Daniel dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel đi kia hai ngày, luôn luôn coi trọng cái hình người tượng Ung bác sĩ, phảng phất nháy mắt lão mười mấy tuổi.

Râu ria không nghĩ phá, bởi vì Khương Daniel dùng qua hắn dao cạo râu, phía trên còn dính lấy hắn râu ria.

Hắn vốn là muốn căm ghét mà hống lên lấy đem dao cạo râu cọ rửa phải sạch sẽ, nhưng vừa nghĩ tới Khương Daniel nếu có cái gì bất trắc, khả năng này là trên tay hắn duy nhất vật kỷ niệm, hắn lại hận không thể đem thanh này dao cạo râu dùng túi nhựa chứa vào, cùng bệnh của hắn nguyên thể bồn nuôi cấy phóng tới cùng một chỗ cất giữ.

Đi ngủ cũng ngủ không được, Khương Daniel giường bệnh còn không có tìm được người tới sửa, trước kia giường xếp bên người nằm mai hình người hỏa lô, có đôi khi Khương Daniel chui ổ chăn chui phải sớm, hắn hạ ca đêm trở về, ấm ấm áp, rất thoải mái.

Hiện tại hắn ngủ trước đó không ai cùng hắn đối thoại, hắn cũng sẽ không che ra một thân mỏng mồ hôi, vách tường trụi lủi, mở đèn không ai bốc lên đụng đầu phong hiểm sờ lên quan. Hắn ngủ không ngon, mắt quầng thâm cũng nặng, tâm tình cùng bước chân cũng nặng nề.

Lượng huyết áp lượng đến bệnh nhân cánh tay đều bị bao lấy trướng còn tại cho tay cầm động viên.

Nấu mở cà phê trực tiếp đối miệng uống, khóe miệng đều bỏng ra một loạt bong bóng.

Mặc một con Khương Daniel xăng đan, một con chính hắn bông vải dép lê đi rửa mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại cái này trong vòng hai ngày làm tai nạn xấu hổ, đền bù bên trên hắn quá khứ thật nhiều năm, không có phạm qua ngốc.

Ngày thứ hai hoàng hôn, Khương Daniel xây dựng một loạt trẻ nhỏ người ngâm thơ rong đội du kích, tại trong bệnh viện không cố vấn quy định, phi nước đại hướng Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đầu gối ngồi xổm dưới đại thụ.

Khương Daniel trở về, là tin tức tốt nhất.

Nhưng hắn cũng là xấu nhất tin tức.

Hắn đem phòng hộ mũ giáp bỏ xuống tới, có chừng một hai phút.

Bởi vì hắn thực tại không đành lòng đối kẻ sắp chết bất kính, với hắn mà nói, truyền đạt một đứa bé tâm nguyện, so cá nhân hắn an nguy, tới càng nóng lòng.

Tiểu nữ hài triệu chứng cùng xét nghiệm kết quả đều phù hợp dự đoán, mà Khương Daniel liền càng khó nói.

Hắn đến bệnh viện, liền rốt cuộc không có đem trang phục phòng hộ mũ giáp bỏ xuống tới.

Một mình hắn đợi tại giản dị vô khuẩn cách ly thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở bên ngoài, vỗ trong suốt pha lê, cầm trong tay viết chữ giấy cùng mấy cây cọ màu.

Dùng giấy đều là Ung Thánh Hựu từ Seoul mang tới y học tập san hòa luận văn, hắn lúc đầu phải thật tốt nghiên cứu một trận, trở về bắt đầu chuẩn bị mình tân tác.

Những này tại Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại xem ra, cũng sẽ không tiếp tục cố ý Nghĩa.

Hắn viết tờ thứ nhất là, "Ngươi có phải hay không ngốc." Nét mặt của hắn cũng cấp tốc đi theo dựng thẳng tại Khương Daniel trước mắt giấy đồng dạng đổ xuống tới, nhịn khóc so khóc thành tiếng còn khó nhìn.

Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ hắn, lại chỉ chỉ dưới mắt đến gương mặt sẽ nước mắt chảy ròng địa phương, hai ngón tay so cái xiên.

Hắn viết tấm thứ hai liền biến thành, "Ta liền khóc, ngươi quản ta." Hắn là làm thật muốn để hắn quản hắn, ra trêu chọc hắn, nói cho hắn mọi chuyện đều tốt, bọn hắn đều sẽ không có chuyện gì.

Khương Daniel khéo đưa đẩy dùng ngón tay so cái tâm, đi theo hôn gió cho ra đi, hống hắn vui vẻ.

Thế là, hắn lại nín khóc mỉm cười, viết tấm thứ ba, "Khu cách ly phê xuống tới, tại bắc bộ bệnh viện."

Khương Daniel duỗi ra một tay nắm làm bắc địa, một cái khác hai cây đầu ngón tay làm hành tẩu hắn, ra hiệu hắn muốn đi bắc bộ bệnh viện, tiếp nhận cách ly.

Hắn biểu lộ như vậy lạnh nhạt, giống như đó căn bản, không có gì lớn không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận viết tờ thứ tư, "Không được đi." Biểu lộ cùng hắn lần trước đối Khương Daniel nói ba chữ này thời điểm, như ra vừa rút lui.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, cười lên, giả ý dùng vòng phòng hộ đi đụng cách tầng pha lê, như cùng một con muốn xông ra lồng giam thú bị nhốt.

Bọn hắn trò chuyện suốt cả đêm, đem Ung Thánh Hựu mấy chục trang tập san tạp chí cùng mấy chục trang luận văn toàn sử dụng hết, cuối cùng trả lại pha lê bên trên viết, cách ly phòng pha lê bên trên đều là Hoàng đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu họa ký tự.

Màn đêm buông xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu họa ba sao, chỉ chỉ sắc trời bên ngoài, bọn hắn đứng chung một chỗ, nhìn trụ sở sáng sủa trời trong phía trên, lập loè nhấp nháy quần tinh.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật bởi vì pha lê ngăn cản, nhìn không thấy thật tinh tinh.

Hắn liền nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đi đến nửa gương mặt.

"Ta đi đưa, tiếp nhận cách ly." Bắc bộ bệnh viện cần không biên giới dược vật tiếp tế, có bác sĩ đến hỏi qua Khương Daniel, làm phiền Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi, không tốt cùng hắn giảng.

Bọn hắn nghĩ cái mới biện pháp, một người cầm tới một con nơi đó đặc sản thổ loa, đối pha lê cao giọng nói chuyện, có thể thuận cánh cửa truyền tới thanh âm.

"Phương bắc chữa bệnh điều kiện rất kém cỏi, ta nơi này bệnh nhân đều có đi không về." Ung Thánh Hựu giải phẫu ếch xanh chim sẻ, gỡ ra nhìn ngũ tạng lục phủ làm ghi chép đều mặt không biểu tình người, nói chút chuyện như vậy đều muốn nước mắt liên liên.

"Ngươi nói ngươi chưa thấy qua lưu tinh, ta nói không chừng chính là cái kia trường hợp đặc biệt." Hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, lại hình như đáp tức yêu cầu.

"Vậy ngươi nhớ kỹ muốn đem ngươi thiếu ta Hàn nguyên còn cho ta, ta không có nhiều tiền như vậy, ta không điểm thơ." Muốn một mực thiếu, tồn cái tưởng niệm, mới tốt.

"Được." Khương Daniel duỗi ra đầu ngón tay cùng hắn cách không ngoéo tay.

Bọn nhỏ ba chân bốn cẳng, đoàn kết nhất trí, đem bệnh nhân giường xây xong, muốn cho hắn mang tới cửa, để hắn hảo hảo ngủ một đêm.

Khương Daniel mặc cách ly phục, cùng bọn hắn xa xa phất phất tay, biểu thị cảm tạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mặc cách ly phục đi theo vào, nói là muốn giúp hắn điều chỉnh một chút giường, sợ hắn ngủ không thích hợp.

Đêm đó, ai cũng không gặp Ung bác sĩ đi tới khóa cửa.

Đinh ba tầng tấm ván gỗ bệnh nhân trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu gối lên Khương Daniel cánh tay, ôm nhau chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Chiến hỏa lan tràn, không biên giới bệnh viện bị ép cưỡng chế tính quan bế, hắn liền không còn có Khương Daniel tin tức.

Hắn vẫn là đỉnh tiêm thầy thuốc trẻ tuổi, vì chuyển chính thức thượng vị tích lũy tư lịch, một năm gia nhập một lần không biên giới tổ chức công ích hoạt động.

Hắn cũng không có thay đổi phải làm sao không cùng, hoặc là quá phận bi thống.

Bất quá hắn mỗi ngày đều sẽ dựa theo cùng ngày đẹp Hàn tỉ suất hối đoái so tính toán, Khương Daniel đến cùng còn thiếu hắn bao nhiêu tiền.

Mới trụ sở phong cảnh không tệ, cư dân sinh hoạt hạnh phúc chỉ số rất cao, chính là gặp được trăm năm khó gặp thủy tai, chữa bệnh nhân thủ khan hiếm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến thời điểm, thủy thế đã lui không ít, tin tức bên trên nhìn thấy chèo thuyền thay đi bộ cũng không còn qua quýt bình bình. Hắn vẫn như cũ đi một chút nhìn xem, quanh đi quẩn lại.

Bị ngập trời nước mưa cơ hồ phá hủy ngọn cây dưới đáy, có người không có ra mặt trời cũng mang theo kính râm, hộp đàn mở rộng, lười biếng nằm ở một bên.

Áo da trước ngực treo cây dây da, mặc một chút tiền xu, rất giống người nào đó thiếu hắn mấy cái.

Trong mắt của hắn tăng đầy nước mắt, dụi dụi mắt da, giật giật mặt, xác định không phải ảo giác, cột nước, mới rầm rầm rơi xuống.

Người ngâm thơ rong Khương Daniel, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tiền xu đánh Khổng, mang tại ngực, còn không được hắn tiền, chỉ có thể đối hắn đi tới bước chân, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, vì hắn ngâm thơ.

"When seeing is no l onger believing

(khi mắt thấy không còn là thật)

I can still feel you with my heartbeat

(ta còn có thể dụng tâm nhảy cảm giác ngươi)

When the sun no l onger shines bright

(đương dương quang không còn xán lạn)

I can still love you without my pillow of moonlight

(ta vẫn có thể bỏ xuống ánh trăng làm gối đầu chỉ thích ngươi)

When this poem sung by every lover all around the world

(khi bài thơ này bị các nơi trên thế giới tình nhân nhóm truyền tụng)

I can still tell you how much I adore you being here

(ta còn có thể tiếp tục biểu đạt ta đối với ngươi tồn tại bản thân vui vẻ)

When su mmer no l onger comes once a year

(khi mùa hạ không lại tới)

When little cradle no l onger needs loving lullaby

(khi cái nôi không còn cần từ ái khúc hát ru)

I can still remember as we are wandering under trees and pretend you to be the only baby in the globe

(ta y nguyên nhớ kỹ chúng ta đi dưới tàng cây làm bộ ngươi mới là trên thế giới này cái cuối cùng hài đồng)

When, and when, and when

(khi ngươi khi ta khi chúng ta)

I can still, still, still

(ta còn ta có thể ta vẫn như cũ)

You just let yourself be lying, lying in my arms

(ngươi chỉ cần nằm tại trong ngực của ta) "

Ung Thánh Hựu từ bệnh nhân trên giường đứng lên, trời đã sáng, Khương Daniel muốn đi bắc bộ khu cách ly.

"A...! Tổng muốn nói với ta chút gì, giữ lại một chút ta nha!" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa ra vào đợi rất lâu, Khương Daniel đều không gọi hắn, sợ hãi rụt rè, tính là gì nam tử hán.

"Đừng chết, đừng tổn thương, đừng quên ngươi yêu ta, tổng sẽ gặp phải đi." Khương Daniel đem hắn từ trong cửa đẩy đi ra, tuyệt không nhu hòa, tựa như gặp được người điên lần kia đồng dạng.

Quá khứ vô số cái cả ngày lẫn đêm bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng mà suy nghĩ, muốn gặp lại, cái này ba điều kiện thật thiếu một thứ cũng không được sao?

Nhưng hắn nghĩ hắn nghĩ đến nhanh chết rồi, trong lòng cũng tất cả đều là vết thương.

Đi hướng mang theo kính râm kẻ lang thang hắn, đột nhiên minh bạch.

Nguyên lai chỉ cần yêu một sự kiện làm tốt, liền sẽ thật yêu đến a.

Hắn chen đến bên cạnh hắn, nằm tại, nằm tại cánh tay của hắn làm thành trong lồng ngực.

Vớt:

Ta thật khí chết rồi, cái này cũng muốn che đậy! Ta nói cái gì! Ta tức chết!

Bản này sáng tác quá trình cũng Man Thần kỳ, hôm qua hơn mười một giờ thổi cái tóc, liền đem phía sau thơ viết, cấu tứ một chút tình tiết, viết1k đối bạch, buổi sáng đem nó viết xong.

Nếu như ngươi có cái gì muốn nói, liền lưu cho ta nói đi, cám ơn các ngươi nguyện ý nhìn vịt ~~

Mỗi lần nhìn nhắn lại đều rất rất rất vui vẻ!

Bản này ta cũng rất thấp thỏm, xem như không đủ vớt nguyệt nếm thử, hi nhìn các ngươi có thể thích ~

1,634 duyệt


	326. Chapter 326

『 Dan Ung 』 khía cạnh

#ooc dự cảnh

#cody x tên diễn viên

# chúc ngày cân ngày cân việc học tiến bộ Thiên Thiên vui vẻ sinh nhật vui vẻ

# hôm nay phát sinh quá nhiều chuyện tốt ta không biết muốn chúc cái gì

Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đối mặt nhiều nhất, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt.

Đây không phải là trên thế giới bất luận cái gì một trương bên mặt, là tân tấn hai lần vua màn ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt.

Có truyền thông làm qua một hạng điều tra, hỏi Giang Nam mấy trăm nhà chuyên nghiệp chỉnh hình y khoa bác sĩ trong lòng, tiêu chuẩn nhất lại khó khăn nhất đạt tới minh tinh xương tướng là ai.

Khương Daniel không chút suy nghĩ, đưa di động bên trên web page vạch đến cuối cùng, tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, lại nhìn thấy bên cạnh cái kia biểu thị số không thuận vị nhỏ vương miện, thỏa mãn cho nên tin tức báo đạo, điểm cái thật to tán, trở thành cơ hồ một nửa một nửa nam nữ điểm kích nhân số bên trong, nhỏ bé một cái số lẻ.

Dù là thật hoa hạ giá tiền rất lớn, lại gọt lại đệm, duỗi dao giải phẫu đi vào, gây tê phải thất điên bát đảo, cũng không có bác sĩ có thể diệu thủ hồi xuân mà bảo chứng mở ra băng gạc về sau, mũi đường cong có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng thẳng tắp, cái trán không thấp không thấp, chính lộ ra ngũ quan toàn bộ tinh khí thần, mặt mày thâm thúy mà không lõm, bờ môi so báo trước bạc tình bạc nghĩa lãng tử hình dạng dày bên trên một điểm, lại so nùng trang diễm mạt sau huyết bồn đại khẩu ôn nhuận rất nhiều.

Cho nên, Khương Daniel thích nhất cho Ung Thánh Hựu trang điểm.

Hắn thích đến từ mỹ dung thất học đồ, một đường tấn thăng làm Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo ra ngoài tùy hành thợ trang điểm, thậm chí còn có thể nhúng tay một chút hắn thường ngày phối hợp.

Muốn tại đón lấy công việc này trước đó, cho dù là thần tại trong đêm báo mộng nói cho Khương Daniel, hắn sẽ thích vị này diễn viên thích đến không được, hắn cũng là sẽ không tin.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác hắn cũng thay đổi thành, Ung Thánh Hựu vang dội cả nước nam nữ già trẻ về sau, như bị cuồng phong kéo cách căn cơ, tâm động như rơm rạ đảo hướng Ung Thánh Hựu một vị nhiệt tâm người xem.

Mới đầu, hắn chỉ thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thường tốt, để ngượng tay hắn, cũng cực độ bớt lo.

Không cần đi suy nghĩ khống chế bàn chải lấy phấn cường độ như thế nào, có thể hay không vô ý mạnh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ không thế nào cần mũi ảnh cùng tu cho, nhàn nhạt thuận bộ mặt đường cong đến bên trên hai lần, ngũ quan đã cực giống pho tượng bản thân, lại thuyết thông tục điểm, chính là búp bê cũng biết nói, cũng có thể hô hấp.

Huống chi, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật tính nết thuần lương, cực phối hợp công việc. Có mặt to như bánh, cũng không chú ý dáng người quản lý diễn viên, ca sĩ, hướng mỹ dung thất trên ghế một tòa, chính là mấy giờ. Vừa ăn uống vào trợ lý chạy ra chạy vào mua được lốp, bên cạnh đối trên mặt đậu ấn cùng trên cằm ngày càng mượt mà đường cong chỉ trỏ. Khương Daniel ra ngoài nghề nghiệp tố dưỡng, biểu lộ vẫn là bình tĩnh tự kiềm chế, nội tâm kỳ thật đã sớm hô to gào thét, khối này tu cho bánh đều nhanh dùng khoan khoái da ngươi còn ăn, ngươi là heo hay là mù a!

Ung Thánh Hựu liền rất không giống.

Người khác hoặc là trên đầu còn bao lấy bỏng nhuộm khăn mặt cùng màng nylon, hoặc là trên tay còn làm lấy móng tay chờ đợi hơ cho khô, liền ngay cả đồng loạt đem đủ liệu cũng làm cũng có, không phải ngáp liên tục, vội vàng bên trên xã giao mạng lưới cùng fan hâm mộ lẫn nhau có cảm tình, điên cuồng mua hàng online cũng có.

Hắn ngược lại là phá lệ nghiêm túc, không phải bưng lấy kịch bản, chính là cầm quyển sách, không cần hắn ngẩng đầu thời điểm, liền cúi đầu, từng tờ từng tờ, chậm rãi lật xem.

Khương Daniel vóc người cao lớn, so với cái khác nữ tính đồng sự, chỉ có xoay người, không có đi cà nhắc phần, ngẫu nhiên cho hắn đem đằng sau nhiều mọc ra một điểm phát xiên cạo đi, hoặc là từ trong gương nhìn lại kiểm tra trang mặt thời điểm, luôn có thể trông thấy hắn kịch bản bên trên lít nha lít nhít viết ký hiệu, dừng lại đánh chính là ngăn cách ký hiệu, cảm xúc chuyển biến sẽ họa hướng lên mũi tên, không tốt đọc từ ngữ đều có làm ra âm đọc đánh dấu, hiển nhiên là làm rất nhiều công khóa.

Cũng khó trách người ta diễn trò hay, chuẩn bị khe hở, cũng là trừ nhìn kịch vốn là đọc sách phong phú vượt qua, không đỏ cũng khó a. Khương Daniel cùng đã lâu không gặp phát tiểu cho tới Ung Thánh Hựu, phát ra cảm thán như vậy. Về phần người người đưa tay, tinh tinh mắt muốn kí tên, hắn một mực từ chối.

Kỳ thật muốn cũng không có gì, nhưng hắn luôn cảm thấy, không cách nào quấy rầy cũng vô pháp đến gần thần sắc đoan chính nghiêm túc Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới bên trong, hắn vẫn là hắn kịch bản bên trong nhân vật, không phải làm tên diễn viên hoặc là không phổ thông người bình thường khách hàng.

Ngày này Khương Daniel phía trước một vị kết thúc muộn, cuối năm lễ trao giải tụ tập, làm tốt mỹ dung thất cũng cứ như vậy mấy nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu cái trước hành trình hạ phải cũng trễ chút, lúc đầu cũng là áp trục ra sân đề danh đại đứng đầu, vậy mà biến thành Khương Daniel trước khi tan việc vị cuối cùng khách nhân.

Mỹ dung trong phòng hơi ấm mở rất đủ, vì thời gian đang gấp Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong đã thay xong âu phục, nơ cũng đánh tốt, bên ngoài khỏa kiện dài áo lông, xem xét chính là sẽ rất nóng.

Khương Daniel kéo cái ròng rọc áo đẩy tới, chuẩn bị cho hắn treo quần áo, quay đầu đang nghĩ gọi hắn, mới phát hiện, hắn mang theo lông mũ, người ổ thành một đoàn, ngủ.

Tư thế chưa nói tới dễ chịu, khẳng định là bởi vì quá mệt nhọc, chỉ có nhỏ nửa gương mặt lộ ở bên ngoài, lông mi dính sát tại ngọa tàm phía trên, tóc không có qua con mắt, cái cằm đường cong lưu loát dứt khoát, trên mặt không có thịt gì, lưu lại một điểm nhàn nhạt nhàn nhạt có chút, tìm không thấy sắc hào miêu tả gò má đỏ, từ da thịt trắng nõn dưới đáy phát ra đến, có một chút chờ đợi hôn hoặc là vuốt ve tay ý tứ.

Cũng không biết cái gì tâm mê cái gì khiếu, cái quỷ gì cắt cử cái gì thần phân công, Khương Daniel kém một chút, liền thật tiến tới.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm nhọn liền bị áo lông kim loại khóa kéo trừ, cho bừng tỉnh.

Khương Daniel liền tại cách hắn ba bốn centimet có hơn địa phương, đối hắn xấu hổ nháy mắt, lỗ tai chung quanh mắt trần có thể thấy cấp tốc phiếm hồng, cổ một mực ngay cả đến bên tai.

Hắn làm một nhân sĩ chuyên nghiệp thế mà đối vạn chúng chú mục vua màn ảnh có ảo tưởng như vậy, quái. . . Quái. . . Quái. . . , quái để người không có ý tứ. Khương Daniel trong lòng suy nghĩ cái kia đỏ mặt phải như là đít khỉ, còn liều mạng gãi đầu biểu lộ bao, cũng nắm lên cái ót tới.

Nếu như hắn chất vấn, muốn giải thích thế nào đâu, nếu như hắn đặt câu hỏi, muốn trả lời thế nào đâu.

Còn tốt đằng sau điên cuồng chạy vào nữ các nhân viên làm việc giúp hắn giải vây.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng vừa tỉnh ngủ, ánh mắt bên trong gần nhìn tất cả đều là doạ người máu đỏ tia, hốc mắt hãm sâu, chịu ra một điểm không lấn át được bầm đen, hay là mỉm cười tiếp nhận từng trương ấn có hắn tạo hình ảnh chụp, lần lượt kí tên, đụng phải cảm xúc đặc biệt đừng kích động, còn phụ tặng sờ đầu cùng nắm tay.

Khương Daniel ở phía sau làm lấy chuẩn bị, đối mặt cái này cơ hội tuyệt hảo, cảm thấy tiến thối lưỡng nan.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn vẫy vẫy tay, người đều không khác mấy tán, hắn mới nghênh đón, chuẩn bị cho hắn trang điểm.

Phía trước không biết người nào đi quá qua loa, còn rơi một trương ký xong tên tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn trang điểm, Khương Daniel vừa đem hắn so sánh dài một chút tóc mái dùng cái kẹp gắp lên, phân đến đằng sau, hắn liền đem tấm kia hắn mặc màu xanh sẫm áo khoác, nghiêng nghiêng người, nửa gương mặt đối ống kính ảnh chụp cầm lên, lắc lư ra ào ào tiếng vang.

"Trương này cho ngươi có được hay không, ngươi có muốn hay không?" Khương Daniel ngón tay mềm nhũn, đem hắn tóc mái kẹp chặt bốn phía bay loạn, đành phải đem cái kẹp lấy xuống, lặp lại vuốt tốt một lùm, lại trịnh trọng kẹp tốt.

Bọn hắn trước đó cũng nói qua lời nói, đơn giản là khách bao hoặc là hàn huyên, dứt bỏ kính ngữ, lấy ngươi ta tương xứng, còn là lần đầu tiên.

"Không. . . Dùng. . .. . . Đi, ta. . . Không có. . . Quan. . . Hệ." Khẩu thị tâm phi chỉ là nghĩ che giấu khẩn trương một loại phản xạ có điều kiện, bất cứ lúc nào, đều là như thế. Khương Daniel quả thực không thể tin được trong miệng mình nói xảy ra điều gì mê sảng, cầm lấy một bình bảo đảm ẩm ướt phun sương, đại lực lay động, làm dịu trong lòng hối hận.

"Vậy ngươi vừa mới không phải tại nhìn gò má của ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tấm hình này thế nhưng là trải qua tạp chí bình chọn thần nhan mặt phẳng chiếu hot topic trang đầu, hắn cũng vui vẻ có thể này trêu ghẹo.

"Ngươi trên mặt dính. . . Mấy. . . Mấy. . . Cây lông mi, ta nghĩ nhặt vừa đưa ra." Khương Daniel thừa dịp trên mặt bị hắn phún phún bôi bôi Ung Thánh Hựu tạm thời từ từ nhắm hai mắt, nói mê sảng âm lượng cũng hơi lớn.

"Công việc nhận thật cẩn thận, nên cám ơn ngươi, kí tên ta thả chỗ này, nhớ kỹ mang về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem ghế đi đến kéo kéo, thêm một nhóm, to trang điểm tiểu ca.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật nhớ không nổi hắn ngày đó đến cùng dùng phấn bánh hay là phun sương làm định trang, cũng nhớ không nổi lông mày bút dùng màu nâu nhạt hay là xám nhạt, liền ngay cả son môi là bôi không màu hay là biến sắc đều nhớ không nổi.

Hắn đại khái chỉ có thể rõ ràng nhớ lại, tại đem kịch bản từ áo lông bên trong trong túi lấy ra trước đó, không phải bất kỳ một cái nào nhân vật, chỉ là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu, kí tên thời điểm, trên ót viên viên đen nhánh phát xoáy.

Dù là chỉ có thể ngắn ngủi nhìn thấy khía cạnh, cũng so với thường nhân nhìn thấy hắn, muốn chân thật nhiều. Hắn tuyệt không phải vạn năng máy móc, hắn cũng sẽ mệt ngã trên ghế, so với hắn trả giá, hắn đạt được còn giống như là rất ít, hắn là cái sống sờ sờ, nhân loại a.

Cường đại bề ngoài ngụy trang phía dưới, là mềm mại nội tâm.

Khương Daniel yêu xem phim, cũng thường xuyên thán phục tại làm cùng thời đại thanh niên Ung Thánh Hựu, đang biểu diễn trong chuyện này, nắm phải đến cỡ nào lô hỏa thuần thanh. Nhưng là đối tác phẩm hoặc là tác phẩm bên trong nào đó cái nhân vật thưởng thức, rất khó để duyệt nghệ vô số người hắn sinh ra dời tình tác dụng.

Tác phẩm về tác phẩm, là diễn viên, biên kịch, đạo diễn chờ một đám thành viên tổ chức dốc sức hợp tác sáng tạo.

Có lẽ diễn viên bản thân ngay cả kịch bên trong vai trò nhân vật nửa điểm mị lực cũng không sánh bằng, có lẽ diễn người trong tâm tự ti lại khúm núm, có lẽ diễn nhân nhật ngày say rượu, dựa vào không ngừng tiếp hí duy trì sinh hoạt.

Hắn nhìn đến mức quá nhiều, cũng liền chẳng có gì lạ.

Xinh đẹp vẫn như cũ nữ diễn viên gả phú thương, bạo lực gia đình vết tích lờ mờ có thể thấy được, mỹ dung thất nhất lão sư tốt ra bên trên che hà thiếp ngọn nguồn trang, tiêu tốn mấy giờ không nói, còn phải phối hợp lấy nàng kia bao đi nhiệt đới hòn đảo nghỉ phép, bị độc trùng cắn lí do thoái thác, ừ a a an ủi.

Đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ này, xa cách cùng dị dạng xác ngoài pha lê bị hắn ngủ thật say dáng vẻ đánh nát, hắn khuôn mặt dễ nhìn cũng không còn trở thành Khương Daniel trước mắt tiêu điểm, ngược lại là hắn viên kia thanh tịnh trong suốt tâm, hết sức hấp dẫn đụng vào, cũng chia bên ngoài hấp dẫn ý muốn bảo hộ.

Khương Daniel xác thực không có dời tình, cũng không có đem nghệ thuật cùng sinh hoạt làm hỗn.

Hắn chỉ là mang theo một chút xíu đối Ung Thánh Hựu người này bản thân thích, làm việc cho hắn mà thôi.

Nhân loại lớn nhất vũ khí là không thèm đếm xỉa dũng khí là danh tác nhà cách ngôn lời răn.

Mà, nhân loại nhược điểm lớn nhất, là coi là có thể tự do khống chế tình cảm tự tin, lại không người đề cập.

Thường thường yêu nhau người, lẫn nhau vì đối phương trả giá rất nhiều thậm chí tất cả, dùng cái này trở thành đối phương trường mâu cùng tấm thuẫn, trở thành võ chứa vào đối kháng thế giới đấu sĩ.

Mà thường thường đơn phương yêu mến người, a. k. a câu chuyện này bên trong Khương Daniel, lẻ loi độc hành tại thích đầu này khúc chiết dài dằng dặc trên đường, dẫn theo một thùng nước, càng đuổi phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng bước chân càng nhanh, còn may mắn coi là, trên đường tất cả mọi người, xe, cao lầu hòa phong, đều nhìn không thấy hắn trong thùng một chút giội ra một điểm, một chút lại tràn ra một điểm, tên là thích đồ vật.

Hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu đổi lấy nhà này mỹ dung thất đến nay, họa hắn họa phải lâu nhất, bản nhân cũng không có gì làm thợ trang điểm dục tâm, so với vẽ ra khiến người hai mắt tỏa sáng trang mặt, để trên mạng điên cuồng nhiệt nghị hắn trang điểm phương pháp, hắn tương đối thích có thể đột xuất Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu ngũ quan, mức độ lớn nhất biểu hiện ra hắn nguyên bản diện mạo trang mặt.

Không phải yếu tố lấy một gương mặt, cũng không phải muốn đem những cái kia sắc tố cùng thuốc màu toàn hướng trên mặt của hắn dán.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này rất hài lòng.

Đối thoại của bọn họ tại kí tên sự kiện về sau, cũng dần dần nhiều lên.

Lúc đầu nhất quán thừa hành chuyên nghiệp sự tình giao cho chuyên nghiệp người đi làm Ung Thánh Hựu , bình thường trang điểm thời điểm đầu cũng sẽ không nhấc, cơ bản chỉ vào hôm nay thổi cái gì kiểu tóc bên trên gật đầu hoặc là lắc đầu. Hiện tại cũng sẽ tại Khương Daniel cho hắn bên trên xong bảy tám phần đặt cơ sở cùng định trang về sau, chỉ chỉ trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi chơi xấu, "Tiểu Khương, Tiểu Khương, cái này nhìn không thấy, ngươi nhanh nghĩ một chút biện pháp."

Bởi vì cảm thấy gọi Daniel quá mức rất quen, cho nên Khương Daniel trực tiếp để hắn gọi Tiểu Khương, loại thời điểm này nghe, lại có chút Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất đang cố ý tra tấn hắn buồn cười.

Tiểu Khương không có cách, chỉ có thể dùng một lần tính bọt biển dính vào một điểm tháo trang sức nước, lại chậm rãi xác định vị trí nhu hòa lau một chút Ung Thánh Hựu giá trị liên thành khuôn mặt, đem hắn truyền kỳ chòm sao cho lộ ra.

Có mấy lần Ung Thánh Hựu chịu mấy ngày lớn đêm đuổi hí, lúc ấy Khương Daniel còn không có theo tới trong tổ đi, chờ hắn trở lại, chòm sao dưới đáy liền có nhàn nhạt rỗ hoa, hẳn là giấc ngủ không đủ thêm dinh dưỡng cũng không đúng chỗ, hỏa khí đi lên.

Khương Daniel cũng không biết với ai tại đưa khí, bàn chải chấm ba bốn tầng che hà, cực kỳ chặt chẽ toàn che kín, kia một mảnh cùng sứ trắng, cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn kịch bản dừng một chút ngẩng đầu, lại là vẻ mặt đau khổ, làm khóc không ra nước mắt, khóe miệng ngược lại treo lên, răng cũng cắn chặt, thình lình đối cho hắn nắm lấy tóc mái Khương Daniel nũng nịu, "Lỏng sương mù, rất thương tâm. Lỏng sương mù chòm sao mất đi, lỏng sương mù tìm không thấy đường về nhà."

Một mét tám to con, trước kia nóng lòng kiện thân, dù là Thiên Thiên ngồi tại mỹ dung trong phòng cắm đầu công việc cũng không có mất đi cơ đùi thịt cùng trên bụng cơ bụng khối khối Khương Daniel, cảm thấy một trận ác hàn từ đỉnh đầu tóc tia truyền đạt đến giày chơi bóng bên trong cuối cùng một cây ngón chân.

"Tiểu Khương Tiểu Khương, ngươi tóc làm sao dựng thẳng lên đến rồi! Ha ha ha, giống như một con bồ công anh." Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra một đầu ngón tay, chỉ vào vừa mới kinh lịch vua màn ảnh đặc cấp nũng nịu Khương Daniel.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu mặc chính là kiện đặt cơ sở áo lông, Khương Daniel trùng hợp cũng thế, hắn nâng đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu xụi lơ đi xuống cổ áo, lại nghe hai câu hắn gậy điện thức nũng nịu, tự nhiên mỗi sợi tóc tia đều mạnh mẽ giống mùa xuân tiến đến, ven đường khắp nơi có thể thấy được bồ công anh.

"Ngươi đừng nhúc nhích, ta rất lâu chưa thấy qua bồ công anh, để ta thổi, để ta thổi." Tất cả tại áo len sẽ để cho người điện giật bỏ mình sao cái này cùng Nghĩa tiêu đề thiếp mời dưới đáy bày sự thật giảng đạo lý nói không có khoa học đạt nhân, đều nên đổi nghề nghiên cứu Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel thuê quan hệ.

Không phải giải thích thế nào Khương Daniel vậy mà phối hợp mà đem đầu thấp đến để Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra một hơi, tiếp theo cấp tốc buông hắn ra lông cổ áo, giả vờ như hắn viên này bồ công anh là bị hắn thổi đến tứ tán xụi lơ đâu?

Cùng áo len điện giật không có cái đại sự gì, cùng người điện giật liền không nói được, nhất là đơn phương loại này.

Ung Thánh Hựu thổi liền đem Khương Daniel thổi tới phim đoàn làm phim đi cùng tổ.

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu diễn một cái ở nhân gian du đãng trăm năm, đổi lấy thân phận chơi đùa, chỉ vì tìm kiếm chân ái ngây thơ hấp huyết quỷ. Trang phát đều là trước nay chưa từng có lớn mật tiền vệ, Khương Daniel bị đạo diễn tổ giáo huấn liền kém về trường học nấu lại tái tạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên ánh mắt hắn nơi nào dùng qua lại thô lại đen nhãn tuyến nhựa cây bút a, họa nội ngoại hai tầng nhãn tuyến căn bản chính là chưa từng có sự tình, hắn còn không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem màu băng lam đồng phiến đỗi đến con mắt bên trên, hắn đã cảm thấy cái này phim khẳng định là muốn bị vùi dập giữa chợ.

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ trợ lý xin chỉ thị một chút, chạy tới trận công tụ tập, chất đống đạo cụ nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, bưng chén Ung Thánh Hựu mời hắn uống cà phê, cảm thấy trước nay chưa từng có phiền muộn.

Loại này phiền muộn có lẽ cùng thích hắn có quan hệ, nhưng loại tâm tình này đang nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vai trò nhân vật này lúc, căn bản sẽ không bành trướng. Chỉ có tại Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu, ngẫu nhiên từ hắn cực cao bản thân yêu cầu bên trong nhảy ra, trêu đùa một chút Khương Daniel, hắn mới có mình kỳ thật đã biến thành màu xanh da trời, không lại chính là màu hồng nhạt mây hình nấm, trôi nổi tại bầu trời trung ương ảo giác.

Nói cho cùng, hay là buồn bực, cái này hí quái dị như thế, nát như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn sách nhìn thành viên tổ chức mười năm như một ngày chuẩn, tổng không đến mức cắm tại bộ này phía trên a?

Khương Daniel không nghĩ ra, vấn đề này cũng không nên hắn hỏi.

Chén cà phê bên trong chính là sô cô la, hắn cũng từng ngụm hét ra sầu tư vị.

Nhỏ trợ lý bên ngoài bao lộ ra nhưng bao thứ gì, căng phồng hướng lấy hắn ủy thân nơi hẻo lánh xóa bước tới, lòng bàn chân giống trang một đôi ròng rọc.

"Cho ngươi, đừng không vui, chủ tử còn cần ngươi đây." Nhỏ trợ lý vây trong khăn bao là một bộ thật dài răng nanh, hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu thử mang qua, diễn hấp huyết quỷ biến thân thời điểm muốn dùng, đạo cụ tổ làm được không đủ chính xác, lại làm lại đi.

"Cho ta cái này làm gì?" Hai viên thật dài răng, bao tại xám đen xám đen vây trong khăn, đừng đề cập có bao nhiêu buồn cười, nhỏ trợ lý khuỷu tay, còn thỉnh thoảng động một chút, phảng phất bọn chúng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân hóa thân, tại đối với hắn nói chuyện.

"Ngươi không là ưa thích hắn sao, thích lại giảng không ra, nói ra miệng lại không chiếm được." Lại thế nào cẩn thận từng li từng tí, không để lại dấu vết thích, đều miễn không được bị người đứng xem bắt được cái chuôi, lộ ra chân ngựa.

Là hôm qua đứng tại đầu gió, đem quần áo cho hắn phủ thêm sao, hay là đầu tuần chúc mừng mở chụp tiệc rượu, thay hắn cản ba chén rượu?

Không lại chính là Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần đi ngủ, hắn cái thứ nhất dẫn đầu dùng ngón tay so xuỵt?

Hoặc là trước mặt tiểu cô nương này là thâm niên Hacker, đã sớm đem diễn đàn của hắn tiểu hào mò được nhất thanh nhị sở, biết hắn điểm tán bình luận tồn ảnh động thói quen tốt?

Kỳ thật đều không phải, mặc dù Khương Daniel nhìn xem kia hai viên sẽ động răng, cũng không hỏi.

Kỳ thật quá phận đơn giản.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm qua thử răng giả, chỉ có một người nói không thích hợp. Khương Daniel.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên về sau cõng sẽ kịch bản, còn đối sẽ hí, vì ngậm lấy trong miệng trang bị còn có thể rõ ràng phát âm, Ung Thánh Hựu kiệt lực đem từng chữ từ âm tiết đều cắn phải rất sung mãn, động tác làm được rất lớn, bởi vậy miệng môi dưới sẽ mài đến, qua xong một lần chủ hắn hí, đã có chút lên da.

Hắn là sẽ không hô khổ. Dù cho có không tiện khả năng tại. Mau chóng chụp xong còn lại phần diễn, không liên lụy đoàn làm phim tiến độ, mới là hắn sẽ cân nhắc.

Hắn không cho rằng đây là không thể vượt qua chướng ngại.

Khương Daniel ngồi ở phía sau im lặng chơi điện thoại, chờ hắn thử xong, đi tới vươn tay, để hắn đem răng giả toàn bộ phun ra.

"Mang theo còn trách chơi vui." Ung Thánh Hựu trên mí mắt là nồng đậm yên huân trang, lông mi xoát phải lại nồng đậm lại thon dài, sắp vểnh lên nhà xe trần nhà.

"Không thích hợp, nôn đi, phải đổi." Khương Daniel tiếp tục lung lay tay, biểu lộ không nhiều kiên nhẫn.

"Tiểu Khương, ngươi hôm nay làm sao hung ác như thế!" Ung Thánh Hựu còn ngậm lấy răng nanh, ma sát ở giữa trên môi lại vẽ lên một đạo vết tích.

"Hung chính là ngươi." Khương Daniel có chút dùng sức đem hắn đạo cụ trút bỏ đến, quay đầu mở bình son môi, đầu ngón tay bên trên dính một chút, cho Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi bôi.

Ánh mắt của hắn không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trên thân toàn tại đốt.

"Đủ đủ rồi, bôi nhiều tốt dầu." Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn khống chế miệng, nói chuyện hay là hết sức rõ ràng, bức đi ra điểm bi bô tập nói mập mờ, không phải không đáng yêu.

Một giây sau nội tâm của hắn hoạt động liền từ, hắn có phải là có chút quan tâm ta, biến thành, hắn khẳng định thích ta.

Khương Daniel tùy tiện buông ra hắn miệng môi dưới, lấy được bộ kia răng, chuẩn bị chậm rãi rời đi, chạm qua hắn rách da bộ phận đầu ngón tay còn còn sót lại một chút son môi, hắn vừa rồi quá tức giận, xác thực dính quá nhiều.

Thích chính là bản nhân cũng vô tri vô giác, không cách nào che giấu tiềm thức hành vi.

Hắn đem đầu ngón tay mang lên mình bên miệng bên trên, xóa một vòng, cũng không quay đầu lại rời khỏi.

Thích là từ rất nhỏ trong cử động, nhìn thấy giấu giếm huyền cơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lật qua lật lại một đêm, buổi sáng mua cà phê, lại thăm dò tính thí nghiệm một chút hắn Tiểu Khương.

Vốn là chỉ có rất nhiều chén kiểu Mỹ cùng hắn một chén tiêu đường macchiato, còn có Khương Daniel một chén sô cô la đơn đặt hàng.

Hắn để nhỏ trợ lý đem kiểu Mỹ đưa cho Khương Daniel.

Đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu hỗn lâu một điểm nhân viên công tác đều biết, Tiểu Khương nơi nào đều tốt, nhậu nhẹt đều tốt, làm đầu hoạ mi cũng đều tốt, chính là thị ngọt như mạng, ăn không được khổ đồ vật. Liên hoan thịt nướng ăn khổ một điểm rau xanh, cũng khó khăn trôi qua thẳng nhíu mày, càng uống không được cà phê không đường, huống chi là kiểu Mỹ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mi tâm cấp tốc co rúm, hắn đứng ngoài quan sát lấy Khương Daniel uống gần nửa chén kiểu Mỹ, nhìn chằm chằm hắn vờ ngủ, cũng hoàn toàn không có hô khổ hoặc là chất vấn qua vị giác ý nghĩ.

Thực tại quá phận tuỳ tiện.

Nghĩ phải thích người nào đó, lại đem mình thả tại cách hắn gần trong gang tấc địa phương, lại không muốn nói cho hắn, lại muốn không bị phát hiện, quả thực không thể nói lý.

Nhỏ trợ lý làm sao biết cái gì nam nam tình cảm cố sự tuyến, nhìn ra được ai là ai mặt mày bên trong giống như khóc thực đang cười, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đạo.

Hắn bị theo dõi khía cạnh thường xuyên từ từ nhắm hai mắt, mà mặt khác, chưa chắc cũng bế tắc lên trước mắt quang cảnh.

Hắn hiếu kì Khương Daniel tại cái gì ngay miệng sẽ nhịn không được, tựa như hắn có chút kìm nén không được, ám chỉ ý vị có phần nồng, đem răng giả đưa cho hắn như vậy.

Sự tình tổng cùng nguyện làm trái.

Ung Thánh Hựu coi là, đưa ra lễ vật, mang ý nghĩa một đoạn thầm mến kết thúc, lắc mình biến hoá biến thành có thể phóng tới sắc trời dưới đáy tốt hảo kế hoạch sự tình. Hắn người này như thế không thú vị, khó được gặp được cái thú vị lại hiểu được trân quý hắn, có thể khám phá hắn khoe khoang người, bỏ qua một bên hư danh giá trị bản thân không nói, rất đáng được thử một lần.

Khương Daniel không có cái ý thức này.

Thầm mến phát động người sẽ dần dần mê luyến đứng ở trong góc nhỏ, thân ở thụ động người nhìn không thấy địa phương âm thầm trả giá, từ đó thu hoạch được nội tâm thỏa mãn cảm giác.

Tại yêu đối tượng thầm mến về sau, bọn hắn thường thường cũng sẽ yêu thân ở yêu thầm bên trong, lại hèn mọn lại dũng cảm, một chút đứng ở trên đỉnh thế giới, một chút ngã sấp xuống tại trời vực bên trong chính mình.

Thầm mến người là dung mạo xấu xí, đến ban đêm, cái bóng lại rất đẹp tiểu quái thú.

Không dám cũng sẽ không biểu đạt, thật vất vả tìm tới một cái cửa ra có thể thông khí, liền sẽ có mấy phần rời khỏi xúc động.

Tỉ như bắt đầu yên lặng thu thập liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy Khương Daniel.

Hắn cách hắn rất gần, cho nên phi thường thuận tiện, lại nhẹ nhõm lại lòng chua xót công việc.

Bên trái hắn trong túi áo trên có Ung Thánh Hựu bổ trang đã dùng qua một lần tính tam giác bông vải. Có mấy món đồ hóa trang hắn nói dựa theo yêu cầu cầm đi làm tẩy, kỳ thật một mực treo trong nhà. Vì Ung Thánh Hựu mở mới nhãn tuyến bút đã không có nước, phủi đi trên tay muốn bao nhiêu vung một chút mới lờ mờ có một chút nhan sắc.

Góp gió thành bão.

Đoàn làm phim khó được nghỉ, có bằng hữu vào nhà, phát hiện Khương Daniel nhà trong phòng khách ở giữa, hiếm thấy treo mấy bộ y phục, mồm năm miệng mười nghị luận lên, muốn cầm đi mặc. Còn có một cái trực tiếp nói thẳng trời có hôn lễ muốn có mặt, vừa vặn thiếu trang phục chính thức, không mượn cũng phải mượn.

Hắn không nói, ai biết là Ung Thánh Hựu mặc qua quần áo.

Hắn lại không chịu nói, lắp bắp để bằng hữu mượn xong nhớ kỹ đúng hạn trả lại hắn.

Nửa đêm gần hơn phân nửa, nhớ thương lên trên quần áo sợ là có Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt mùi vị nước hoa, trước điều là ê ẩm chanh cùng cam quýt, đều khiến hắn nhớ lại gió lớn thiên lý qua hí, từng đầu nặng chụp, Ung Thánh Hựu trực lăng lăng xử, cũng không gọi người quá khứ cho hắn khoác áo phục, ngây ngốc đông lạnh.

Bên trong điều hắn đem đổi lại quần áo đưa cho hắn, mới nổi lên, hoa nhài tại sau cơn mưa trong đêm mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu diễn hấp huyết quỷ che dù, đi đón ở dưới mái hiên tránh mưa nhân vật nữ chính.

Sau điều là hổ phách, nặng nề dị thường, từ hắn đem quần áo tư tàng về nhà bắt đầu ngày đầu tiên liền khiến cho hắn sinh ra áy náy tinh thần áp bách, về nhà cầm đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống đứng trong phòng khách, biểu lộ nghiêm túc, muốn sa thải hắn.

Mượn đi quần áo bằng hữu, tại Khương Daniel vượt qua năm phút tưởng niệm qua đi, bị điện thoại của hắn đánh thức.

Không chỉ là quần áo, hắn nghĩ là thời điểm, nên thẳng thắn.

Đem tâm xé ra, cũng so dạng này trầm mặc muốn tới thống khoái.

Ai có thể để xa xa nhìn thấy, biến là chân chính trông thấy đâu?

Đáp án Khương Daniel một mực đang tìm, quanh đi quẩn lại, là chính hắn.

"Ta cứ việc nói thẳng, quần áo là từ đoàn làm phim mượn, ngươi còn không mau cho ta trả lại!" Bằng hữu rõ ràng thúc đẩy hắn nghĩ thoáng, còn muốn bị hắn răn dạy.

"Cái gì đoàn làm phim nhỏ mọn như vậy rồi, " bằng hữu đánh cái thật dài ngáp, Khương Daniel đợi đoàn làm phim gọi người trong lòng, quản sự chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người, "Trong túi có trương đưa cho ngươi tờ giấy!" Đối phương sợ hắn còn chưa đủ sốt ruột, lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu.

"Viết cái gì a? Tờ giấy." Cái này tính là gì nha, không nghĩ để bằng hữu mở ra tờ giấy nhìn, lại không thể không lập tức biết nội dung tâm tình.

"Nhìn đến, liền gọi điện thoại cho ta đi, chúng ta tâm sự?" Bằng hữu vây được không được, biểu diễn dục vọng hạ xuống, chiếu vào chữ viết niệm.

Bằng hữu còn tại đầu kia bắt hắn trêu ghẹo, Khương Daniel lại cúp điện thoại, là chớp mắt thời gian, rất nhanh địa.

Bĩu âm thanh đều không có bĩu đầy ba lần, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ôm chăn mền nhận, không biết thận trọng là vật gì.

Đầu tiên là trầm mặc một hồi, hai người cũng đều cười mở, lại bắt đầu giảng nghỉ mấy ngày bên trong chuyện phát sinh, cuối cùng giảng đến Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao phải tiếp cái này hí.

"Ta nghĩ mình đơn ra làm, quay phim cũng tốt, chuyển phía sau màn cũng tốt, nếm thử chút trước kia chưa thử qua, không có có niềm tin rất lớn sự tình." Hắn có ý nghĩ này lâu như vậy, liền đối lấy phụ mẫu đều rất khó mở miệng, không nghĩ tới đối Tiểu Khương, thuận thuận lợi lợi giảng.

"Có thể kiên trì mình ý nghĩ, thật là tốt." Khương Daniel trong lòng hoảng nhiên hiểu ra, lần nữa cảm thán Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên là Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi sẽ theo ta đi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì đều rất có tự tin, cái này sẽ có chút thiếu thốn.

"Ngươi muốn cho ta đi với ngươi sao?" Khương Daniel còn không xác định, hắn là không quá muốn rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cách hắn, hẳn là cũng còn có thể.

"Không nghĩ. Độc lập ra, ban đầu là rất khổ, có lẽ ta ngay cả tiền lương của ngươi đều không phát ra được." Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ lời hay, giảng lời thật lòng.

"Không sao. Ta trộm hai ngươi đôi giày, bốn song bít tất, một kiện áo jacket, một kiện áo sơmi, còn có hai cây dây cột tóc, một bộ răng giả, coi như trả nợ." Khương Daniel ý đồ đem tư tâm biến thành lý tính thương nghiệp suy nghĩ, đem thích biến thành thiếu nợ thì trả tiền, thiên kinh Nghĩa.

"Ngươi cho rằng đoàn làm phim sẽ không điểm số sao!" Kỳ thật đều là Ung Thánh Hựu tự móc tiền túi mua lại, ngầm đồng ý có thể đưa cho hắn, không phải giải thích thế nào hắn mỗi lúc trời tối đều đang đợi điện thoại, chờ hắn phát hiện trong túi tờ giấy nhỏ.

"Dù sao ta sẽ làm việc cho ngươi trả nợ!" Mặc kệ là không chứng kinh doanh, hay là làm công miễn phí, hắn Khương Daniel, đều nhận.

"Ngươi không phải không thích tầng hầm hương vị, chúng ta khả năng chỉ trả nổi nơi đó." Tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại bọn hắn ngay cả khi còn bé sự tình đều tán gẫu qua, Khương Daniel khi còn bé trong nhà rất khổ, trạch cư tầng hầm mấy tháng, nghe được sưu vị liền muốn nhíu mày.

"Nhưng ta —— siêu —— siêu cấp —— siêu cấp —— thích ngươi." Tiểu Khương siêu cấp, siêu cấp, siêu cấp chán ghét âm sóng ngầm ẩm ướt địa phương cùng không dễ ngửi hương vị, nhưng cái này cũng không trọng yếu.

"Có bao nhiêu thích?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hẳn là trước thu điểm, không nói cho hắn hắn cũng đang suy nghĩ tâm tư giống nhau.

"So với cùng ngươi đứng tại đỉnh phong, càng muốn cùng ngươi chịu khổ." Khương Daniel uống một chén nước lạnh, đánh một cái nấc.

Dù là một mực tránh tại màn sân khấu đằng sau, đứng ngoài quan sát ngươi khía cạnh.

Vớt:

Thế nào nói sao, ba giờ rưỡi chiều cùng bằng hữu nói chuyện phiếm mở cái não động, vừa vặn tiểu khả ái mỹ thiếu nữ hân hân sinh nhật, không sai biệt lắm đuổi ra, ăn cơm tiếp tục viết, liền ra ngoài rồi!

Ta cũng không biết các ngươi nhìn sẽ có cảm giác gì, hôm nay thực tại quá vui sướng!

Vớt hôm nay đi ra ngoài dạo phố kém chút đập mất người ta quầy hàng, nội tâm: Làm! Nhi tử ta muốn diễn kịch á!

Sau đó viết đến 6k tả hữu, nhìn thấy phát đường, nội tâm: Làm! 15 hôm nay cũng SZD!

Muốn nói cái gì liền nhắn lại đi ~~

Thương các ngươi ờ! Chào buổi tối, Vũ Hán hiện tại đang đổ mưa TT, hi vọng ngày mai sẽ ngừng!

Chính sự quên nói, nhạc nền đại khái chính là ca ca khía cạnh câu kia, "Cùng ngươi mỗi ngày như tình lữ gặp nhau, nói thích nói trời, hết lần này tới lần khác giảng được quá nhỏ bé."

Cùng, bản này về sau còn phát một thiên văn vịt, sợ các ngươi không nhìn thấy. TT


	327. Chapter 327

『 Dan Ung 』 yêu cùng hàng cơ

#ooc dự cảnh

# hành khách x cơ trưởng

# viết xong cảm giác có thể chậm rãi lui vòng

# đổi được rồi không thêm

Nhân sinh không như ý tám chín phần mười, giả thiết thật gặp được thung lũng, liền dùng một trận cực điểm vui thích, nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly tình ái mở ra giải đi.

Đây là phó cơ trưởng Ung Thánh Hựu lời răn.

Cư cơ dài Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, đây cũng là hắn trở thành không được cơ trưởng nguyên nhân.

"Cả ngày bay xong liền nghĩ tìm cái nam nhân dựa vào, ai dám tuyển hắn làm cơ trưởng, cuối cùng còn không phải ta đến quản sự." Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm nhiều năm đồng môn, đồng sự Gia lão bạn Hoàng lão sư, nói lên chuyện này đến, liền lòng đầy căm phẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy nho nhỏ đi công tác dùng màu đen cái rương, đem phó cơ trưởng chế phục mũ hái xuống, cài lại trong tay, biểu lộ đơn thuần mà lại vô tội, vải vóc thân eo còn lớn một chút, hắn đi đến co lại một ô, làm theo yêu cầu một viên cúc ngầm, tu thân cực kì, càng thêm lộ ra cả người hắn thon dài, thon gầy, lại linh động.

"Nhớ nhà cũng là một loại bệnh nha, sinh bệnh không phải liền là chỗ tại thấp trong cốc nha." Ung phó cơ trưởng nói xong, theo thường lệ đem sau cùng kết thúc công việc công việc ném cho làm trên máy dưới mặt đất tình Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng dành riêng cho hắn không thừa phục vụ viên Kim Tại Hoán tiên sinh, chớp chớp hắn lại trong trẻo vừa đáng thương con mắt, cấp tốc thoát đi buồn khổ nhàm chán chỗ làm việc.

Còn có thể cho bọn hắn lưu chút thời gian, không gian nếm thử ta một mực hướng tới máy bay play, cớ sao mà không làm đâu! Ung Thánh Hựu xuống máy bay trước đó còn vẫn đối với Kim Tại Hoán tỉnh tỉnh mê mê biểu lộ nháy mắt, làm đến người ta hoàn toàn không nghĩ ra.

Hắn cùng cuống quít rời đi hoặc là đến sân bay lữ khách đồng dạng, thần thái trước khi xuất phát vội vàng, nhưng cước bộ của hắn lại thực tại còn nhẹ nhàng hơn đất nhiều. Hắn cũng không vội lấy đi làm việc, trở về nhà, cũng không vội mà đi tuân thủ vé máy bay bên trên quyết định thời gian. Hắn muốn làm sự tình, thời gian địa điểm đều theo hắn mà định ra, đầy đủ tùy tâm sở dục.

Có khi chuyến bay lưu lại quốc tế đường thuyền, hắn bất đắc dĩ muốn tại tha hương nơi đất khách quê người đợi thêm mấy ngày, hưng phấn ngắm cảnh du lãm, đem rương hành lý nhồi vào nơi đó đặc sản cùng miễn thuế thương phẩm, là vừa mới bắt đầu nhập hành mới có sự tình.

Hắn hiện tại, chỉ muốn đem những này xa lạ khí tức cùng khách sạn gian phòng bên trong, không chỗ tránh né cô đơn cùng một thân một mình quanh thân tản mát ra thất bại chi vị, toàn bộ nhét vào cùng cái nào đó người xa lạ ôm nhau dưới giường, không đi suy nghĩ quá nhiều sẽ để cho hắn cả đêm mở to mắt, chuyển triển nghiêng trở lại phiền não.

Vì không chơi đến quá mức, ảnh hưởng bình thường sinh hoạt, công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cùng mình ước pháp tam chương.

Thứ nhất, hẹn qua một lần, tuyệt không lại hẹn. Thứ hai, tuyệt không cùng đối tượng trò chuyện nghề nghiệp trò chuyện thân phận, không ngủ hành khách, không liên quan đến sinh hoạt cá nhân. Thứ ba, tuyệt không cùng đối tượng sinh ra tình cảm, không liên quan đến hứa hẹn.

Vốn chính là bèo nước gặp nhau, trò chơi một trận, hắn thật đúng là không muốn đem mình góp đi vào. Vui vẻ cùng dạo, thỏa mãn hắn thích chơi một mặt, mới là mục đích cuối cùng nhất. Huống hồ hắn có một mực dùng phần mềm, an toàn ẩn nấp yên tâm, liền ngay cả cùng vị này trước đó có hay không tới bị điện giật đều có ghi chép mà theo, hắn cũng không cần lo lắng dễ quên.

Cho nên, tổng kết đến xem, Ung Thánh Hựu giải quyết nhân sinh thung lũng hành trình, đều rất may mắn.

Bay Bắc Âu bởi vì trăm năm khó gặp tuyết lớn bạo, toàn thể tổ máy thành viên khốn tại cách trung tâm thành phố không xa khách sạn, ở một vòng rưỡi. Thừa dịp nhiều người tai tạp, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian ổ tại khách sạn gian phòng bên trong, ấn mở phần mềm định vị giao diện, tích cực tìm tòi.

Bảy nhìn tám nhìn, có vị tóc vàng mắt xanh tiểu ca tựa hồ chính là hắn lấy hướng, bởi vì không biết đối phương nói cái gì ngôn ngữ, hắn chỉ có thể đập nói lắp ba phát vài câu thực dụng tiếng Anh đi qua cùng hắn giao lưu.

Đại khái qua chừng một giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sắc mị mị dùng đầu ngón tay vê lên tên là Daniel tiểu ca trên hạ thể nhạt bộ lông màu vàng óng, trong lòng mừng thầm, nguyên lai người Bắc Âu dân thật phía trên cùng phía dưới một cái sắc a! Quả thực sống đến già học đến già.

Nếu không tại sao nói tình ái là phù hợp nhất nhân loại nguyên thủy bản năng phương thức câu thông đâu. Hắn cùng Daniel toàn bộ hành trình không có nói thêm mấy câu, nhưng hắn tại sinh lý tiếp xúc bên trên, đã cơ hồ cùng vị này hoàn thành hơn phân nửa bản thần thoại Hi Lạp cố sự.

Daniel nhanh lúc sắp đi, lưu lại cái ngược lại tam giác bóng lưng cho hắn, bên cạnh mặc kinh điển khoản cách văn áo sơmi, bên cạnh miệng bên trong ông ông, trên dưới răng môi ma sát, tựa hồ có chuyện muốn nói, lại do dự thật lâu.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn là bởi vì vừa rồi tứ chi tiếp xúc quá trình quá vui sướng, muốn muốn hắn phương thức liên lạc cái gì, cuống quít đối với hắn nói gặp lại, thuận buồm xuôi gió, chúc ngài khỏe mạnh loại hình để người hoa mắt váng đầu, đem hắn đẩy ra cửa gian phòng bên ngoài.

Đây là hẹn pháo kẻ yêu thích, phó cơ trưởng, mặt mù chứng người bệnh Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng tích lũy đủ vòng quanh trái đất lữ hành chặng đường số, không có việc gì du khách Khương Daniel sơ lần gặp gỡ.

Xảo cực kì, rõ ràng cùng đối phương trong đũng quần chi vật đã lẫn nhau bắt chuyện qua, để tỏ lòng hữu hảo, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chủ động giúp "Ngoại quốc" tiểu ca Daniel dùng tay đến một phát.

Nhưng làm một lâu dài mặt mù, mùa tính mặt mù, di truyền tính mặt mù, đại não mỗi phút mỗi giây đều có thể tự động đem người xa lạ trên mặt ngũ quan mơ hồ thành từng khối từng khối chiều sâu bệnh hoạn, Daniel quay người đi ra ngoài về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trừ đối phương là mái tóc màu vàng óng, một cặp xanh biếc xanh biếc con mắt thêm dưới bụng có một lùm nhạt bộ lông màu vàng óng, cái gì khác cụ thể, cũng nhớ không nổi tới.

Cho nên, hắn cái gọi là bài trừ phương pháp đơn giản là mượn nhờ điện thoại phần mềm hệ thống bên trên cứng nhắc yêu cầu, chưa hề nghĩ tới đổi trương từ chụp chân dung lớn, người nhưng có thể còn là cùng một người, khả năng như vậy tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu thiết hạn chế nhiều như thế, bố trí có thể chịu được chu đáo chặt chẽ, kì thực toàn hàm hồ hủy tại hắn ngăn cản Daniel nói ra miệng kia mấy câu bên trong, "Chúng ta có phải là gặp qua, hôm trước chuyến bay, ngươi là cơ trưởng? Còn có, ta là người Hàn Quốc."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Bắc Âu soái ca Daniel, đẩy ra ngoài cửa, không chút suy nghĩ qua, tóc của đối phương là mới nhiễm qua, tròng mắt bên trên là có sắc đồng phiến, trên người lông tóc cũng là bởi vì chơi vui đi tẩy và nhuộm qua, lại tẩy mấy lần, liền muốn rơi.

Hắn còn tại trong khách sạn nằm ngáy o o, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền tại thuận tay số đi xuống căn thứ tư hay là thứ năm ở giữa, đặt vào trên giường nóng hầm hập hình người màn thầu Kim Tại Hoán không ăn, cùng biểu lộ thụ thương mà buồn bực Daniel giải thích Ung Thánh Hựu tình huống.

Vốn là Daniel nhìn lên máy bay an toàn giới thiệu lúc, như cái hoạ báo người mẫu, đứng nghiêm, biểu lộ ôn nhu phó cơ trưởng Ung Thánh Hựu. Lại cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng là Busan ra, một tới hai đi, mới xem như biết Ung Thánh Hựu đặc thù đam mê, lại tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khuyến khích phía dưới, đăng kí một cái tài khoản.

Hắn chí ít coi là ngủ liền có thể xong việc, không làm được tình lữ cũng có thể trước từ bằng hữu làm lên, không nghĩ tới người trực tiếp bắt hắn cho đẩy ra, một câu cũng không để hắn giảng.

"Thế nào? Sống có được hay không?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hướng phía hắn nháy mắt ra hiệu, tìm hiểu quân tình.

"Ta ở phía trên có được hay không." Daniel cấp tốc xấu hổ, nghĩ lại một chút hiện tại cái này màu tóc sẽ hay không quá phận hiển nhỏ hiển yếu.

"Ờ! Kia sướng hay không??" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở cái khe nhỏ trong phòng, loáng thoáng truyền đến ai lớn miệng kêu, Tại Hoán ni bị thương rất nặng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe thân thể đổi tư thế, cố gắng chặn cửa khe hở, không để Daniel thò đầu ra nhìn.

"Thoải mái a. Nhưng ta là thật chạy kết giao đi!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy bước kế tiếp hắn liền có thể nghe được giáo đường tiếng chuông cùng nhìn thấy hai người hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung mười ngón đan xen tràng cảnh, vui mừng chụp chụp đồng hương hậu bối Daniel bả vai.

"Vậy được, chúng ta phó cơ trưởng liền làm ơn cho ngươi, chờ tin tức của ta." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giữ cửa hoa một chút đối Daniel quẳng bên trên, vào cửa hưởng thụ lúc nghỉ ngơi ánh sáng.

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu có thể bỏ cái thói quen này, hắn liền có thể chuyển chính thức, chờ hắn chuyển chính thức, ta liền có thể cầu hôn, chờ ta cầu hôn ta liền có thể đi hưởng tuần trăng mật.

Đến lúc đó quản Ung Thánh Hựu cùng cái kia cái kẻ ngu cùng một chỗ, ta Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều thu hoạch được hi sinh bằng hữu, thành toàn hạnh phúc của mình cùng vui vẻ, không phải sao!

Công ty hàng không người đưa ngoại hiệu Hoàng cát sáng, cũng không phải gọi không.

Chính là, nói như thế nào đây, cái này Daniel, nguyên danh Khương Daniel, a. k. a Khương Nghĩa Kiện, gần nhất sáu tháng cuối năm sợi tóc, có chút quá phận vất vả.

Nói về Ung Thánh Hựu may mắn hành trình.

Bắc Âu về sau, trạm tiếp theo là lâm thời gia tăng Nhật Bản đường thuyền.

Chính là suối nước nóng tuyết rơi, trong canh nóng hầm hập ngâm, trong giỏ trúc chứa ấm áp thanh rượu phù ở trên mặt nước tốt đẹp thời tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn lãng phí.

Lần này công ty hàng không tính có lương tâm, tổ máy hai vị cơ trưởng đều an bài là đơn thể độc tòa nhà cỡ nhỏ biệt thự, lầu nhỏ đi xuống chính là thành trì vững chắc, bên ngoài cách viện tử, yên tĩnh tư mật, chưa có người tới quấy rầy.

Suối nước nóng nóng hổi dòng nước tại Ung Thánh Hựu như nhũn ra giữa hai chân du đãng, cồn lên mặt cũng tới đầu, cũng không biết là uống say hay là trước mắt là chân thực, hẹn người còn chưa tới, trong viện liền bay lả tả lên bạch bạch tơ liễu tới.

Người tới từ phía sau hắn đi tới, bước chân thả nhẹ mà chậm, Ung Thánh Hựu cổ trở lên lộ hết tại mặt nước bên ngoài, cơ ngọn nguồn lộ ra mất tự nhiên phấn hồng, khoác trên người áo choàng tắm cũng không lấn át được thân thể, vải vóc theo mặt đất dòng nước dâng trào tứ tán, đủ không thành thật loạn đạp.

Người là đã sớm thật sâu say, con mắt còn tỉnh dậy.

Hắn cảm thấy đến vị này cũng là rất có tư tưởng, thuận hắn nách đem hắn một chút xíu vớt xuất thủy mặt, để hắn dựa vào tại hắn khô mát trên đùi.

Thật giống như ngâm nước trước đó có người hướng ngươi duỗi ra viện trợ chi thủ, phòng ngừa ngươi quá độ sa vào tại mặt nước ôn nhu, quên sóng cả mãnh liệt vô thường.

Nhưng hắn lệch thích mưa to gió lớn, Nhật Bản nơi đó tiểu ca phải chăng quá phận nguội một điểm? Hắn trước kia chưa thử qua, hôm nay muốn thử một lần.

"I say we do it here." Sau lưng ôm cánh tay của hắn động tác trì trệ, chải thuận hắn ướt nhẹp sợi tóc tay ngừng tại trên cổ của hắn.

Trả lời hắn là đè thấp cuống họng hồi phục phải một câu, "Alright." Lắng nghe kỳ thật căn bản không có dân bản xứ đặc hữu khẩu âm, nhưng hiện tại cũng không phải thảo luận cái này thời điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngâm tại suối nước nóng đáy nước tay giải khai áo choàng tắm, ánh trăng cùng tuyết hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, lộ ra hắn mỗi tấc làn da đường vân, thủy quang chiết xạ, đem hắn ửng đỏ đầu vú cùng bạch mềm mông eo, phác hoạ thành dài dài ngắn ngắn gợn sóng đường cong, đầu ngón tay hắn khẽ động mặt nước, này tấm thủy mặc sơn thủy lại toàn làm hỏng, biến thành một bãi huyễn ảnh.

Tài khoản tên là D. K tóc đen nam hài vừa thay xong quần áo, thoát áo choàng tắm vội vàng xuống nước. Ngón tay của hắn tùy theo Ung Thánh Hựu xương quai xanh du tẩu hướng bóng loáng bụng dưới, đụng chạm đến hắn đột xuất xương sườn, tại hắn nho nhỏ cái rốn phụ cận đảo quanh, chậm chạp không tiếp tục hướng xuống thăm dò.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông chống đỡ tại trong ngực hắn, khe mông câu được câu không phá cọ lấy giữa chân của hắn, tựa hồ tại truyền đạt đối kịp thời đụng vào vội vã không nhịn nổi.

Tuyết thế không ngừng chuyển lớn, rơi tại trên người trên mặt, là băng băng lành lạnh.

Mặc kệ lúc này tên của hắn là Khương Daniel vẫn là gọi D. K, đều chỉ là một cái chờ đợi kêu gọi im ắng ám hiệu.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật người đến, thừa dịp hắn hai mắt phân thần, ý đồ thấy rõ hắn ngũ quan thời điểm, nén ở bờ vai của hắn, cùng hắn lặn tại ấm áp tràn đầy đáy nước hôn.

Ánh trăng trong sáng, suối nước nóng cái khác ngọn đèn nhỏ vẫn như cũ mờ nhạt.

Dưới đáy nước có hai con thiếu dưỡng khí cá, bờ môi một hấp một trương, phun giàu có khoáng vật chất dinh dưỡng vật hơi bong bóng nhỏ.

D. K động tác rất đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu đại não u ám, thân thể như nhũn ra, từ từ nhắm hai mắt cảm thụ hắn cạy mở hàm răng, miệng bên trong trà trộn vào không biết là lẫn nhau kéo dài tơ bạc, hay là suối nước nóng đưa tình nước chảy.

Chỉ có lấy danh hiệu vì D. K mới lấy lần nữa tiếp cận Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel mở mắt ra, len lén liếc lấy hắn. Tóc đều bị vọt tới trên trán, một lùm một khép, chồng chồng lên nhau. Thần sắc thành kính mà đầu nhập, trên mí mắt lóe vô tội hoà thuận vui vẻ ánh trăng.

Hắn muốn yêu hắn yêu đến mặt trăng xấu hổ, yêu đến tuyết đọng ngưng kết thành sương, yêu đến bọn hắn từ đáy nước lộ ra đỉnh đầu cũng tiếp đầy tuyết rơi, yêu đến bọn hắn giả tưởng đầu bạc, một đêm đến già.

Chơi một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng hai chân như nhũn ra run rẩy, nhẹ nhàng đưa đẩy hắn đứng phía sau D. K, liên quan tới đêm ấy cố sự, mới tính mơ hồ chấm dứt.

Hắn đột nhiên có rất muốn trò chuyện chút gì xúc động, liền cảnh sắc như vậy, trên mặt nước nổi lơ lửng trong ấm, còn khó khăn lắm dạng lấy một ngụm rượu.

Bỗng nhiên tìm không thấy từ ngữ, không cách nào chân chính biểu đạt suy nghĩ trong lòng. Đối phương giống như lời nói cũng không nhiều, một bên một cái bể tắm nơi hẻo lánh chiếm, cực thủ quy củ.

Đây cơ hồ chính là ta mong muốn nhất nhân sinh kết cục, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Hắn ẩn hình thấu kính cũng trượt một con đến trong nước, hắn dứt khoát đem một cái khác cũng hạ, ném đến một bên.

Nhìn một hồi mặt trăng, lại nhìn một hồi nhỏ ngoài cửa tuyết, hắn lại đem cởi ra áo choàng tắm bao trở lại bên trên, ở trong ao lưu luyến một hồi.

Góc đối bên trong người xa lạ cũng chậm rãi rơi ra mặt nước, nhỏ giọng đối với hắn giảng câu ngủ ngon, bước chân vẫn như cũ nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp, chậm rãi rời khỏi hắn mơ hồ tầm mắt.

Dường như mây khói đã qua, kỳ thật mây căn bản chưa từng đi lại, một mực ngừng tại đỉnh đầu của hắn, gió cũng là hắn mang đến, mưa cũng là hắn mang đến.

Khương Daniel ký sổ bản bên trên, rất nhanh liền nhớ đầy đối Ung Thánh Hựu các loại lên án.

Nói tới nói lui, hắn hay là không nhớ rõ hắn.

Nhưng là thí dụ như Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dạng này, trường kỳ tại trước mắt hắn lung tung lắc lư đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét, hắn liền nhớ kỹ.

Giống hắn loại này, trường kỳ xuyên quốc gia bạn trên giường, mặc dù cũng không phải mỗi lần đều cùng một chỗ tỉnh lại, hắn chính là không nhớ rõ hắn.

Khương Daniel có đôi khi cảm thấy, có lẽ căn bản không cần quá phí tâm tư đi trang phục, cũng không cần thay tên sửa họ như vậy phiền phức. Tóm lại, Ung Thánh Hựu là tuyệt đối tuyệt đối tuyệt đối, nghĩ không ra, lần trước cùng hắn cùng một chỗ phiên vân phúc vũ người này, cùng lần này cái này, cảm giác, là không sai biệt lắm!

Không phải, hắn làm sao có thể, mỗi lần đều chọn trúng ta, lại đem ta lợi dụng xong vứt bỏ đâu! Đây không phải mặt mù! Là thân thể mù đi! Nói đến, Khương Daniel còn tưởng rằng chính hắn là không có cái gì nhục thể mê luyến tình tiết! Kết quả đây?

Hắn không chỉ có thích thân thể, còn đơn phương cùng hắn sinh ra tình cảm gút mắc.

Trận này quá phận đáng thương đơn phương yêu mến, tốn thời gian phí sức dị thường, nhọc lòng động não không nói, còn để hắn yêu không có chút nào tôn nghiêm, bừa bãi vô danh.

Cẩu đầu quân sư Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không bị hắn giết tế thiên, liền phải cho hắn nghĩ biện pháp. Không phải, liền phải nghĩ biện pháp đem Khương Daniel vì cùng bay Ung Thánh Hựu, đổi đi những cái kia chặng đường số, một lần nữa cho hắn thêm trở về.

So với chết bất đắc kỳ tử, hoặc là bởi vì trộm dùng nội bộ hệ thống mưu tư mà ném công việc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn cảm thấy bán đồng đội tương đối có lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được ở nhà nghỉ ngơi, sáng sớm bên trên ngủ được mê mẩn trừng trừng bị liên tiếp điện thoại thanh âm nhắc nhở đánh thức. Ấn mở xem xét, là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát tin nhắn tới, bảo hôm nay lâm thời hữu cơ tổ kiểm tra thí điểm, để hắn tranh thủ thời gian tới làm.

Buồn bực quy nạp buồn bực, kiếm tiền nuôi mình hay là trọng yếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa theo nhắc nhở lên máy bay, trong cabin không có một ai. Đang muốn gọi điện thoại cho cơ trưởng đại nhân phát tác, cabin cửa liền từ phía sau hắn bị chậm rãi đóng lại.

Toàn gương mặt mới ngồi tại trên ghế xoay, vểnh lên chân bắt chéo, đọc lấy vốn trên tay tử bên trong ghi chép.

Ngày thời gian đều cùng hắn đi công tác thời gian ăn khớp, hẹn nhau ID đều cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên điện thoại di động ghi chép nhất trí.

Xanh xanh đỏ đỏ, đại thiên thế giới, mỗi tấm mới mẻ gương mặt đều cùng trước mắt trương này trùng điệp.

Mũi rất cao, khóe mắt phía dưới có cái nốt ruồi nhỏ, khuôn mặt là cái trôi chảy chữ V.

Hắn có quá nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi, nhất thời nghẹn lời, cuối cùng chỉ hỏi cái, "Vậy ngươi đến trên máy bay đến, làm gì?"

"Nghe nói, ngươi thích máy bay play?" Khương Daniel đem tu thân bên ngoài bao cởi ra, vung ra trên mặt đất, "Chúng ta cũng không xa lạ gì, làm sao cũng muốn thử một chút?"

Yêu cùng hàng cơ, có như mưa xuống rơi, có đỗ đến trạm.

Vớt:

Đi, ta biết ta lãng phí cái này não động, ta hôm nay kẹt văn thẻ phải quá thống khổ.

Ban đêm đột nhiên biết được tag bị siêu, nội tâm căm giận bất bình, cảm thấy nhất định phải phát chút gì.

Nhưng bất đắc dĩ ta y nguyên viết phi thường nát, bảy lần quặt tám lần rẽ liền phần cuối.

Mắng ta cũng ok, dù sao đoán chừng cũng viết không được mấy ngày liền chạy.

Bản này nói không chừng treo hai ngày liền xóa, không phải lại cùng trước đó tất cả hắc lịch sử cùng một chỗ, biến thành ta bản thân đều không dám quay đầu nhìn vũ trụ rác rưởi.

Chào buổi tối, ngủ ngon.

1530 duyệt


	328. Chapter 328

『 Dan Ung 』 lâu ngày sinh tình

#ooc dự cảnh

# xẻng phân quan x miêu yêu

# không xe nhưng là cam đoan ngọt

"Ngươi xác định chính là hắn rồi? Ngươi nhưng chỉ còn một cái mạng!" Đã có chủ nhân không lông Miêu tiền bối lười biếng đào trên mặt đất một đóa tiểu hoa, kỳ thật nhìn kỹ, tại hắn dưới vuốt, gần như khô héo cánh hoa đã đang từ từ khôi phục sinh cơ.

"Chính là hắn!" Thuần chủng tuyết trắng mèo Ba Tư Ung Thánh Hựu tứ chi hướng lên trên, thịt trảo bởi vì cảm xúc kích động mà cuộn tròn rúc vào một chỗ, mỗi cái lông tóc đều theo động tác của hắn tại vàng óng ánh dưới ánh mặt trời ấm áp lay động.

"Hắn có tốt như vậy sao? Ngươi cũng đừng lại nhìn nhầm!" Lần này nói chuyện chính là chỉ vừa gia nhập đuôi ngắn mèo, hai ngày trước vừa ăn vụng phòng ăn bếp sau đổ ra rượu ngon thức ăn ngon, khí thế hung hăng kéo một hồi lâu bụng.

"Hắn có! Hắn có!" Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đứng lên, giơ lên một cái chân trước, đón màu xanh ngọc băng gấm bay múa sắc trời, kiêu ngạo mà phát biểu.

"Vậy hắn làm sao còn không mang ngươi về nhà?" Lúc này làm khó hắn chính là vị tròn vo quýt Miêu tiên sinh, sai lầm theo sát một nhân loại ngu xuẩn xe hơi nhỏ đi số mười cây số, cuối cùng cũng không có được thu dưỡng.

"Ai, hắn khuyết điểm duy nhất, chỉ là có chút xuẩn." Ung Thánh Hựu đem màu hồng đệm thịt thu hồi lại, tiếp theo nhấc ở lại ba, to lớn đôi mắt bên trong vẫn như cũ lóe mong đợi quang mang.

"Đồ đần ngươi cũng thích?" Vây quanh hắn một đám miêu yêu lần này ngược lại là trăm miệng một lời đặt câu hỏi.

"Các ngươi quản được thật nhiều, mau phái cái đại biểu tới giẫm ta một cước, càng nặng càng tốt." Hắn về sau co lại cái đầu, con mèo lỗ tai vội vã cuống cuồng lập phải thẳng tắp, lưng cũng kéo căng, con mắt híp chỉ còn một đầu khe hẹp, dũng cảm vươn mới động tác linh hoạt con kia trảo.

"Ngươi không muốn sống rồi?" Cái này một mảnh miêu yêu lớn thành viên gia tộc nhóm lại đồng thời phát ra một tiếng dài mà không kiên nhẫn meo gọi, nhân loại nhưng nghe không ra bọn hắn có bao nhiêu kinh ngạc.

"Không muốn." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem để trống con kia trảo che mắt, hoàn toàn không dám nhìn thẳng mình hạ đạt chỉ lệnh sẽ mang tới hậu quả.

"Chẳng bằng ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn chút thuốc xổ phòng ăn thừa cơm!" Anh ngắn dùng màu xám nhạt tay nhỏ an ủi tính cọ xát hắn, muốn hắn nghĩ lại mà làm sau.

"Ta ta ta! Ta dẫn ngươi đi tản bộ cũng được a! Một lần liền đi tới ngươi không nghĩ lại cử động!" Cứ việc quýt mèo hình thể cùng hắn lượng vận động thành tương phản, nhưng tâm địa của hắn cũng rất hiền lành.

Cái khác xem náo nhiệt không chê chuyện lớn miêu yêu nhóm cũng nhao nhao đem mềm nhũn bàn tay chồng đi lên, muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu từ bỏ cái này quá phận nguy hiểm suy nghĩ.

"Không muốn, ta đều không cần." Ung Thánh Hựu không còn dùng tay che khuất hai mắt, mà là dùng nó bỗng nhiên chụp chụp mặt đất, xanh mơn mởn mặt cỏ cũng hơi lõm xuống dưới một chút, "Ta quyết định! Các ngươi một người đánh ta một chút tốt!"

"Tiểu Hựu! Cũng không nên quá tùy hứng!" Nhiều tuổi nhất điền viên mèo đi tới, cái khác mèo con tự động cho hắn trống đi một con đường.

"Đụng cây cũng phải hắn, ăn trong đường cống ngầm hủ thực cũng phải hắn, dù là để chính ta nhổ một cây móng vuốt xuống tới, cũng phải hắn." Mèo Ba Tư Ung Thánh Hựu lam Hoàng dị sắc một đôi con ngươi kiên định nhìn qua cách đó không xa, thuận nhìn sang, chính là hắn lựa chọn chủ chỗ của người ở.

Điền viên mèo chụp chụp đầu của hắn, đối hắn thở ra một hơi.

Trong vòng mấy giây, hắn chân trước cùng phía sau lưng các nơi đều che kín từng đống vết thương, vết máu loang lổ, nhìn thấy mà giật mình.

Dài mèo rất có chừng mực, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra đầy đủ vô cùng đáng thương, nhưng là trên người hắn đều là chút sẽ không nguy hiểm tính mạng hắn bị thương ngoài da, còn chảy xuống máu, hẳn là chỉ chốc lát, cũng sẽ ngừng.

"Chúng ta đem ngươi nhấc đi qua đi, Tiểu Hựu Hựu." Cái này đẹp ngắn hỗn anh ngắn là Ung Thánh Hựu tâm phúc hảo hữu, nước mắt rưng rưng mà nhìn xem hắn tê liệt trên mặt đất.

"Không cần, ta có thể tự mình đi, các ngươi trở về đi." Diễn trò làm toàn bao, hắn rất muốn nhìn một chút, phát hiện đầy đất vết máu chỉ là vì đi hướng hắn, nằm sấp tại cửa nhà hắn về sau, hắn nhân loại được chọn có thể hay không siêu cấp đau lòng, đem hắn ôm về nhà.

Miêu yêu nhóm lặng yên tán đi, yên lặng chúc phúc hắn lần này tuyệt không có chọn sai, có trân quý nhân duyên, không đành lòng nhìn hắn tập tễnh bò bóng lưng.

Nhân loại yêu mèo thanh niên Khương Daniel, tại năm phút sau đi xuống lâu đến, ném sinh hoạt rác rưởi, tập trung nhìn vào, kém chút lật ngược thùng rác. Nhìn xem đầy đất vết máu, lốm đốm lấm tấm tinh hồng trảo ấn từ xa mà đến gần, trải ra một đầu chỉ hướng nhà hắn đường nhỏ, Khương Daniel cuống quít cởi màu đen áo jacket, đem cái này đáng thương mèo con cuốn vào trong ngực bao khỏa quá chặt chẽ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí ôm về nhà bên trong.

Hắn như thế thích cái này con mèo nhỏ, nhưng lại chậm chạp không chịu đem hắn nhận nuôi về nhà, cũng là sự tình ra có nguyên nhân.

Trước đó nuôi hai con mèo nhỏ đều bởi vì quá phận khát vọng tự do lựa chọn rời nhà trốn đi cùng nhảy cửa sổ bỏ trốn, rơi vào hắn thất hồn lạc phách, lẻ loi hiu quạnh một hồi lâu, đồng thời quyết định, hắn khả năng thật không thích hợp nuôi mèo, dứt khoát về sau đều không cần lại nuôi.

Nhưng trong khu cư xá cái này, lại hoàn toàn để hắn động lòng trắc ẩn.

Hắn hoàn toàn không giống mèo hoang, cũng không giống cửa hàng thú cưng bên trong mua được danh phẩm mèo Ba Tư. Cũng không phải nói hắn bộ dáng ngày thường không đủ tôn quý, trên thực tế lông tóc của hắn cùng màu mắt đều thuộc thượng thừa, thân thể cũng ưu mỹ hào phóng, tứ chi phi thường mềm mại, hiển nhiên không phải bình thường mèo hoang.

Nhưng là hắn sẽ chỉ thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel ở trong khu cư xá, cũng không phải là mỗi ngày đều sẽ tại một cái cố định địa điểm chờ hắn ném cho ăn hoặc là vuốt ve, hắn cùng hắn rất thân mật, nhưng tuyệt không đến thân mật. Hắn sẽ không giống Khương Daniel cái khác bèo nước gặp nhau, mỗi ngày mỗi đêm đều ba ba chờ lấy hắn đi ra ngoài hoặc là về nhà.

Khương Daniel đem loại này kéo đẩy giải đọc vì yêu quý tự do, bởi vì hắn xem ra căn bản không cần hắn hoặc là bất luận một vị nào nhân loại vì hắn tắm rửa hoặc là bắt trùng, cùng cái khác mèo hoang tưởng tượng ra được màn trời chiếu đất tương phản, cái này con mèo trắng vô luận trời nắng trời mưa, đều duy trì tốt đẹp mỹ mạo cùng cá nhân vệ sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu là dùng điểm ấy đang hấp dẫn Khương Daniel, muốn nói cho hắn, mình rất dễ nuôi, không cần trả giá quá nhiều tinh lực, không cần hắn quá phận nhọc lòng, lại bị hắn sai lầm giải đọc thành không muốn bị khốn câu nệ ở trong nhà, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên tiếp nhận một chút hắn trả giá đồ ăn cho mèo chờ một chút hảo ý.

Nhân loại cho là hắn muốn cùng hắn làm bằng hữu, thế nhưng là miêu yêu chỉ muốn cùng hắn yêu đương, thật đúng là phiền phức.

Còn tốt Khương Daniel trong nhà có một ít trước đó nuôi mèo còn lại dược cao, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm tại ngực, dự định ôm lên lầu, lại nghĩ tới thang máy chính kiểm tra tu sửa, miệng bên trong còn lầm bầm lầu bầu mà đối với hắn nức nở, "Không có ý tứ a, meo meo, ngươi chờ một lát nữa, chúng ta thì đến nhà, hô hô một chút, liền không đau."

Cũng không biết là Khương Daniel áo jacket sợi tổng hợp dày đặc hay là lồng ngực của hắn quá phận ấm áp, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu mèo giấu tại trong ngực hắn, nghe hắn hữu lực trái tim tại trong lồng ngực ổn định chấn động, cảm giác được chưa bao giờ có ấm áp, khóe miệng ríu rít phát ra ong, ong, ong, cảm thán âm thanh, hờn dỗi lấp đầy toàn bộ cô độc hành lang ở giữa.

"Có phải là hay là quá đau, ngươi không muốn khổ sở, rất nhanh liền sẽ tốt, còn có mấy tầng, chúng ta thì đến nhà nha." Khương Daniel dùng có chút bốc lên điểm gốc râu cằm cái cằm vuốt ve con mèo đỉnh đầu, sàn sạt xúc cảm, rất lạ lẫm lại rất để hắn an tâm.

"Ong, ong, ong!" Kỳ thật hắn là tại biểu đạt thích cùng cảm tạ, bất đắc dĩ hắn hiện tại còn nói không được tiếng người, chỉ có thể phát ra đơn giản âm tiết, mưu cầu có thể truyền đạt tiếng lòng.

"Được rồi, được rồi, vậy ta về sau liền gọi ngươi Ung Ung, ngươi một mực như thế nói thầm." Khương Daniel một bước hận không thể vượt ngang tam tiết thang lầu, cảm thấy ngực âm ấm vật nhỏ thực tại đáng thương, nghĩ phải nhanh lên một chút để hắn đạt được cứu trợ cùng nghỉ ngơi.

Ta có danh tự, hắn cho ta đặt tên, ta hiện tại là hắn mèo. Ngàn năm đạo hạnh miêu yêu Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất quên đây vốn chính là tên của hắn, duỗi ra màu hồng nhạt cái lưỡi liếm liếm Khương Daniel che chở thân thể của hắn thủ đoạn, biểu đạt tán đồng.

"Ung Ung? Ung Ung?" Khương Daniel cúi đầu trông thấy trên cổ tay ẩm ướt, có mèo bựa lưỡi lưu lại, thanh cạn vết tích.

"Ong, ong." Ung Thánh Hựu đem con mèo cái đầu nhỏ chuyển tiến Khương Daniel ngực vải vóc bên trong, cố chấp quá khứ không dám nhìn hắn, buồn buồn đáp lại hắn kêu gọi.

"Ung Ung, Ung Ung!" Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt sau gáy của hắn, giống như đang trêu chọc làm hắn đem mặt vùi vào đi không nhìn hắn tiểu động tác.

"Ong, ong." Con mèo cơ hồ chính là muốn đem mình vò tiến Khương Daniel rắn chắc ngực bên trong đi, hắn không nghĩ tới, nhanh như vậy, hắn liền thật trở thành hắn mong nhớ ngày đêm, hắn mèo.

"Ha ha, còn xấu hổ, thật là một cái hài tử." Khương Daniel đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn, theo mở chung cư vân tay khóa.

Khương Daniel tìm ra con mèo chuyên dụng dược cao cùng ngoáy tai băng vải, đánh thanh thủy, cầm sau khi khử trùng vải mềm, đem Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân lau một lần, tỉ mỉ nhìn qua phát hiện hắn không có gì thương tới gân cốt vết thương, mới chậm rãi yên tâm, một chút xíu giúp hắn thoa thuốc.

Mặc dù hắn là một người ở, nhưng là trong nhà thu thập phải sạch sẽ chỉnh tề, chính là thiếu điểm khói lửa, bất quá dạng này cũng rất tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến, bởi vì hắn đến, liền đều sẽ tốt.

Khương Daniel không có từ bỏ, tiếp tục cùng hắn dùng meo meo ngữ tiến hành cười chết người giao lưu, "Ngươi nói ngươi, xinh đẹp như vậy a, về sau không cho phép lại cùng người khác đánh nhau a, biết sao?" Nói hắn còn dùng nắm đấm đụng đụng Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì ghim thật dày băng vải mà cuộn tròn rúc vào một chỗ meo meo quyền, trưng cầu hắn đồng ý.

"Ong." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, không đánh nhau không chảy máu ngươi sẽ thu lưu ta sao, thật là, ta thực tại chờ không nổi a, ngốc chủ nhân.

"Ngươi còn ong, ngươi có phải hay không trong lòng rất không kiên nhẫn a, liền ồ một tiếng, ta nói cho ngươi, ngươi dạng này thật không tốt ờ, ngươi xem một chút ngươi, nhiều để người lo lắng a, ta nếu là không ở nhà, ngươi nhưng làm sao bây giờ, vừa rồi hù chết ta đều." Khương Daniel vừa xử lý xong phía sau lưng của hắn bên trên một đạo rất dài vết thương, xuỵt xuỵt giúp hắn thổi ngăn trở vết thương lông mèo, sợ hắn sẽ rất đau.

"Ong, ong, ong." Đã hắn cảm thấy hắn không đủ chân thành, vậy hắn liền nhiều meo vài câu đi, hắn làm sao đáng yêu như thế a, thổi hơi cũng thật ôn nhu ờ, dính một mặt ta lông trắng, còn không từ bỏ.

"Hừ, ngươi tiểu tử này, ta hỏi ngươi có phải hay không không kiên nhẫn ngươi liền gọi ba tiếng, ngươi rất vui vẻ có phải là a! Lần sau mặc kệ ngươi!" Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa dùng ngón tay đem miệng bên trong thổi vào đi lông mèo kéo ra đến, lại nghĩ tới kỳ thật trên tay cũng dính không ít, càng kéo càng nhiều, nếm miệng đầy Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị.

"Ô —— ——" Ung Thánh Hựu lại rất ngắn tru lên một tiếng, đầu một lần nữa hướng xuống ngược lại ở trên thảm, cũng không biết là bởi vì da thịt thống khổ, hay là bởi vì Khương Daniel vừa mới nói ngoan thoại mà khổ sở.

"Ôi, ta tiểu tâm can, ta Ung Ung, " Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng mà đem hắn giơ lên, đối miệng hôn một cái, "Không muốn chọc giận ta, ta sai ta sai, ngươi phải nhanh lên một chút tốt a."

Ung Thánh Hựu có hai trái tim, làm mèo trái tim, cùng hóa thành nhân hình lúc trái tim . Bình thường đến nói, chỗ tại mèo trong thân thể, hắn chỉ có thể có được cùng phổ thông mèo cùng loại dạng cảm thụ.

Nhưng tại Khương Daniel nhẹ mềm ngọt ngào hôn quét qua hắn miệng thời điểm, hắn rõ ràng cảm giác được thể nội hai trái tim đều đang cuồng loạn, bịch bịch, kêu gào muốn xông ra mặt đất, phải bay bên trên mấy vạn mét không trung, nổ thành tiên diễm khói lửa, lại xuống rơi xuống ôm hắn cái này nhân loại bên cạnh.

Hắn khôi phục được rất nhanh, nhưng hắn giả vờ như rất tốt chậm.

Bởi vì hắn còn không xác định Khương Daniel có thể hay không một lần nữa đem hắn trả về, hắn mới không muốn trở về, hắn muốn chen tại hắn to lớn cái giường đơn bên cạnh, hắn muốn nghe đến câu nói kia, hắn muốn biến thành hình người thủ hộ lấy hắn.

Cho nên thẳng đến ngày thứ năm, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy phong phú ăn bồn hay là một mặt u buồn, dùng thịt trảo đem thức ăn ngon đẩy ra phía ngoài chen, thật to bảo thạch làm trong mắt đựng lấy bi thương.

Khương Daniel thực đang lo lắng, lúc đầu hắn Ung Ung liền có thể coi là mèo Ba Tư bên trong siêu cấp nhỏ gầy cái chủng loại kia, hiện tại mỗi ngày tinh thần không phấn chấn, trừ ban đêm tiến vào trong chăn của hắn cùng hắn Lại cùng một chỗ, còn có buổi sáng liếm láp mặt của hắn gọi hắn rời giường bên ngoài, thời gian còn lại bên trong đều lộ ra rất không sống giội, để ra ngoài đi làm đi ngang qua mới sẽ trở lại gặp nhìn hắn, quá phận không yên lòng.

"Đi thôi, Ung Ung." Khương Daniel tìm ra trước kia nuôi mèo thời điểm, ra ngoài sẽ dùng ra ngoài rổ, bên trong đã cất kỹ đóng chăn nhỏ cùng cho hắn giải lao nhỏ đồ chơi, hắn chụp chụp bên trong nệm êm, hấp dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu lực chú ý.

"Ô —— ——" Ung Thánh Hựu đoán không ra hắn tâm tư, không dám xác định đến cùng hắn là muốn đem hắn vứt bỏ, vẫn là muốn dẫn hắn đi đâu, như thế tinh mỹ chiếc lồng, xem xét cũng không phải là cái gì tốt báo hiệu. Thế là, hắn dứt khoát ổ tại Khương Daniel đem hắn tiếp tiến đến món kia như vậy thuộc sở hữu của hắn, cho hắn tại mèo bỏ bên trong nằm ngủ bên ngoài mặc lên mặt, chơi xấu.

"Thật sự là bắt ngươi không có cách nào đâu! Ngươi lại ăn không vô đồ vật, dẫn ngươi đi nhìn bác sĩ a, ngươi không cần phải sợ, bác sĩ là bằng hữu của ta, sẽ không tổn thương ngươi." Khương Daniel ngồi xổm lâm thời dựng trong phòng khách giản dị mèo bỏ cửa hang trước đó, dùng bên ngoài bao hai bên giữ được, lần nữa đem hắn giữ chặt trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa trở lại trong ngực hắn, cảm giác được một trận nồng đậm hương khí, là Khương Daniel hôm nay vì ra ngoài, phun Cổ Long nước, câu phải hắn mũi mèo ngứa một chút, nói không nên lời là dễ ngửi hay là không dễ ngửi.

"A thu, a thu —— ——" tốt a, thật không tốt lắm nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng móng vuốt cào một chút cái mũi, kết luận.

"Làm sao rồi, cái mùi này, ngươi không vui sao? Này, ta quên, con mèo không thể nghe thật nhiều hương hoa, thật xin lỗi a, hẳn là một hồi liền tan họp." Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, nghiêm túc đối với hắn nói, giống như hắn biết hắn nhất định nghe hiểu được, quái để người không có ý tứ.

"Ong, ong, ong." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm xuống che mũi móng vuốt nhỏ, mãnh liệt biểu đạt lấy khẳng định.

Bác sỹ thú y thật sự là Khương Daniel bằng hữu, trừ kinh ngạc với hắn lại nuôi lên mèo đến, sơ bộ kiểm tra một chút, phát hiện không có gì đáng ngại, cũng tịch thu hắn xem bệnh phí, dặn dò hắn nhớ kỹ mua chút mèo cỏ cho Ung Thánh Hựu điều hoà điều hoà, nói không chừng nôn điểm lông mèo ra, tinh thần cùng khẩu vị tự nhiên cũng tới đến, lần này xem bệnh cũng coi như coi như thôi.

Ngược lại là thời điểm ra đi hỏi Khương Daniel mèo giấy phép dãy số cái gì, muốn cho hắn làm đăng ký, thuận tiện lần sau đến điều ra hồ sơ, liền có thể trực tiếp nhìn. Khương Daniel lúc này mới vỗ đầu một cái nhớ tới, khoảng thời gian này bề bộn nhiều việc chiếu cố vấn Ung Ung, giấy phép cái gì còn chưa kịp đi làm, hợp lấy hắn ôm chỉ hắc hộ miệng con mèo nhỏ, liền đến chính quy bác sỹ thú y bệnh viện xem bệnh.

Một nhìn thời gian, hắn lại ra roi thúc ngựa ôm trong ngực mèo con Ung Ung đi đem thủ tục nhao nhao chứng thực, nghĩ đến đi đường mệt mỏi lại cảm thấy khổ đến hắn, trên đường trở về lại trên điện thoại di động bảy tám phần thêm mua lấy nuôi mèo trang bị.

Rộn rộn ràng ràng thương nghiệp quảng trường, một cái một mét tám nam hài tử càng không ngừng cho trong ngực mèo trắng nhìn lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, ong một tiếng liền không mua, ong ba tiếng liền mua, ong hai tiếng trước hết thả tại ngăn cất chứa bên trong, cũng coi là nhân gian tuyệt cảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu rũ cụp lấy đầu, lỗ tai cũng mềm oặt buông thõng, trong lòng đã nở đầy mười vạn năm hoa cỏ hội chợ đều dùng không hết kỳ hoa dị thảo.

Hắn hiện tại là một con có hộ khẩu, có chủ hộ mèo. Hắn rất vui vẻ, mèo sinh cơ hồ liền muốn không tiếc.

Nam sinh nuôi mèo, cùng yêu đương, lúc đầu liền không có gì khác biệt.

Khương Daniel mặc dính đầy lông mèo áo khoác đi làm, sẽ bị văn phòng nam nữ đồng sự nhóm ài ài ài đuổi theo hỏi, giống như nhìn thấy hắn trên gương mặt môi đỏ hôn nồng nhiệt.

Khương Daniel hiện tại thoái thác liên hoan cùng xã giao so với trước phải phải hơn rất nhiều, vừa đến tan tầm điểm, ôm cặp công văn liền vội vàng lấy chạy về nhà, không biết cũng cho là hắn là trong nhà vị kia quản được nghiêm, kỳ thật cũng chính là lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà chơi da của hắn ghế sô pha cùng nhung lông vịt gối đầu, cũng bởi vì hắn về nhà đã muộn một chút.

Khương Daniel mỗi ngày ký nhận chuyển phát nhanh số lượng, đều nhanh gặp phải sát vách văn phòng nghiệp dư đẹp trang chủ blog, không qua người ta hủy đi đều là mùa hạn định bản đệm khí son môi nhãn ảnh bàn, hắn hủy đi đều là con mèo đồ án sữa bồn a, mèo giá đỡ, còn có đủ loại tiểu y phục, ngay cả chải lông mèo lược cũng có mấy lần, dùng hắn lại nói, chính là, "Chúng ta Ung Ung thế nhưng là chỉ siêu xinh đẹp mèo con, không thể tại trên tay của ta biến thành chỉ là xinh đẹp mèo con."

Liền ngay cả rất ít phát chút gì xã giao bình đài, Khương Daniel ảnh chân dung cùng động thái cũng đều tràn ngập Ung Ung thân ảnh. Hắn mỗi ngày đều sẽ có phát hiện mới, tỷ như Ung Ung thích ăn nhất đồ ăn cho mèo bánh bích quy phối cái này tấm bảng sữa bò, Ung Ung có đôi khi cũng sẽ muốn ngủ một mình, không được nhảy lên chăn mền của hắn, có Ung Ung về sau, hắn không còn có Lại qua giường.

Những này vô cùng đơn giản nhỏ hạnh phúc, đều là nhờ có lại dính người lại nhu thuận lại đáng yêu con mèo Ung Ung.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy rất hạnh phúc, tại hắn có thể nghĩ tới phạm vi bên trong.

Song đừng là một ngày hận không thể tách ra thành mười ngày qua thời gian.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu thích đi hán bờ sông linh lợi ván trượt, nhưng là như vậy, Ung Ung liền không có cách nào tham dự. Hắn lại luôn là thuê cái mang khung xe đạp, đem mèo con thả ở bên trong, dẫn hắn nhìn xem dọc theo đường phong cảnh, ánh nắng đem lông tóc của hắn cùng tròng mắt của hắn đều nhuộm thành nhàn nhạt lập lòe kim sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thích động, hắn thích nhất hoạt động, hẳn là gối tại Khương Daniel trên thân đi ngủ. Khương Daniel thứ bảy buổi chiều biết chút mở vừa mua DVD, gia đình rạp chiếu phim sẽ tuần hoàn để lên nhiều lần, thẳng đến hắn sàn sạt oa oa có thể cõng xuống vài câu lời kịch mới thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu đều một mực ổ ở trên người hắn, có đôi khi là đầu gối, có đôi khi là bẹn đùi, cùng hắn làm một cái dài dằng dặc mộng trong mộng.

Còn có một số, hai người bọn họ đều có thể đầy đủ sống chuyển động thân thể, đấu trí đấu dũng hệ liệt hoạt động.

Tỉ như, cho Ung Ung mèo cắt sợi râu, cắt móng tay, còn có tắm rửa.

Cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu lại hưởng thụ Khương Daniel mạnh mẽ đanh thép đại thủ ở trên người hắn lột đến lột đi, hắn cũng tuyệt đối không có rất thích đụng nước cùng cắt móng tay thời điểm, lưng phát lạnh cảm giác.

Vòi phun lại lớn, dòng nước lại mãnh, hay là cái dài nhỏ dài nhỏ đồ vật, dù cho là yêu, hắn cũng chưa từng thích qua cái này hoạt động. Trước kia hắn như vậy tích cực, là bởi vì dạng này hắn liền có thể hấp dẫn Khương Daniel lực chú ý, nhưng mà hiện tại hắn lại chỉ muốn trốn vào trong nhà gian tạp vật, trốn tránh đây hết thảy.

Khương Daniel là ai, là lải nhải đạt nhân!

Bình thường nói nhiều, cái gì đều cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cảm thấy hắn lại quan tâm lại ôn nhu, này sẽ chỉ sẽ cảm thấy hắn là tại cưỡng từ đoạt lý, trừ dụ dỗ hắn lấy thân lội nước, không có cái gì mục đích khác.

"Ung Ung, ai da, ai da, tới tới, mau tới đây!" Khương Daniel đánh hai thùng nước, mặc tạp dề, đối đã bị hắn bưng lấy trong lòng bàn tay, tu bổ qua móng tay Ung Thánh Hựu huy động phụ ăn bổng.

"Ong." Ung Thánh Hựu cây vốn không muốn quá khứ, vừa nghĩ tới muốn đụng nước, hắn đã cảm thấy tê cả da đầu, cảm giác toàn thân trên dưới không từ tại.

"Ngươi không đến, vậy ta tới á!" Khương Daniel chân dài một bước, trực tiếp vượt qua hai cái thùng nước, đem hắn bức tiến nơi hẻo lánh.

"Ô ô ô —— ——" Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi hướng phía một vũng mép nước đi qua, hạ quyết tâm muốn cho Khương Daniel cũng làm bên trên một mặt bọt biển mới tính bỏ qua.

Trên thế giới có cái gì giống loài sẽ vì tình yêu mà tắm rửa sao?

Họ mèo động vật đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem khuôn mặt nhỏ vùi vào mặt nước, cảm nhận được Khương Daniel ngón tay tại da của hắn trên lông hoạt động, vuốt ve hắn căng thẳng vô cùng lưng, thở dài nói, coi như hắn để ta hiện tại đi tham gia tranh tài bơi lội, ta chỉ sợ cũng hoàn toàn có thể làm được a.

Hắn cũng không vội ở biến thành nhân hình, cứ như vậy, kỳ thật cũng rất tốt, trừ không thể thật cùng hắn nói chuyện, khá là đáng tiếc.

Rất nhanh hắn ý nghĩ liền biến, bởi vì Khương Daniel sinh bệnh.

Hắn ngày này trở về phải cũng đã khuya, cảm xúc cũng không được khá lắm, ngay cả nằm sấp tại trên khung cửa chờ lấy hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cũng chỉ là nhìn qua, không làm bất luận cái gì cùng hắn thân mật động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là, kỳ thật Khương Daniel là bị kéo đi quan hệ hữu nghị, uống một điểm rượu trắng, tại gió lớn hạ nhiệt độ trời ban đêm, đi đầy đường khắp nơi loạn đi dạo, một lạnh một nóng, về nhà đã bệnh.

Quan hệ hữu nghị không tính thuận lợi, bởi vì không phải tất cả mọi người giống như hắn thích mèo con, thậm chí còn nói với hắn, nếu như lâu dài phát triển tiếp, kết hôn về sau, mèo con nhất định phải đưa tiễn, dạng này lời nói. Trong lòng tức giận, Khương Daniel cũng cùng đáp cầu dắt mối người tiến cử gọi điện thoại, thậm chí còn rùm beng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào nói chuyện, nhưng là trong lòng rất gấp, muốn an ủi hắn, cũng muốn chiếu cố vấn nàng, chỉ có thể nhảy lên ghế sô pha, đào tại hắn ống tay áo, phát ra lẩm bẩm ủy khuất im hơi lặng tiếng.

"Bọn hắn nói, ta không thể cùng mèo sống hết đời." Khương Daniel cũng đỡ lấy đầu của hắn, đối hắn lẩm bẩm.

Đừng nói bọn hắn, ta thật muốn biết ngươi đến tột cùng nghĩ như thế nào a.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn tròn trịa đậu đậu mắt đạp kéo xuống, biến thành một cái ngã hình tam giác, hốc mắt không khỏi cũng ướt át.

"Thế nhưng là ta thật yêu ngươi nha, Ung Ung. Về sau chúng ta cũng cùng một chỗ qua đi!" Sau đó, hắn ấm áp địa bàn ngồi tại trên lồng ngực của hắn, cảm thụ được tim của hắn đập.

Chỉ bất quá lần này, hắn mới có thể xác định, tim của hắn đập bên trong, cũng có một bộ phận, vì hắn mà nhảy.

Nhân loại không phải nói say rượu thổ chân ngôn sao, vậy lần này, hẳn là thật sẽ linh nghiệm a?

Miêu yêu muốn nghe đến từ nhân loại một câu chân thành tha thiết ta yêu ngươi, mới có thể hóa thành nhân hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm được.

Khương Daniel đi ngủ quen thuộc mang theo bịt mắt, sinh bệnh động tác cũng chậm chạp chút, lấy xuống cũng chầm chậm, mí mắt một chút xíu tiếp xúc ánh nắng.

Hôm nay Ung Ung giống như không có để cho hắn rời giường, nếu như trễ đến, liền xin phép nghỉ đi, hắn rượu vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh, đầu đau muốn nứt dụi dụi mắt da, chuẩn bị mở mắt nghênh đón đã tốt đẹp sắc trời.

Hắn mèo không gặp, hiện tại trần truồng nằm sấp ở bên cạnh hắn, là nhân loại?

Tại phát hiện hắn sau khi tỉnh lại, vị này còn bất mãn rút qua chăn mền, lại lần nữa hướng về thân thể hắn ủi ủi, biểu thị muốn tiếp tục cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nằm ỳ?

Khương Daniel mãnh bấm một cái cánh tay của mình, căn bản đau đến khó có thể tin.

Nhân loại khả nghi mở mắt ra, con ngươi một bên là vàng óng, một bên là xanh thẳm xanh thẳm , liên đới lấy đằng sau ngáp tư thế cùng thần thái, cũng cùng hắn Ung Ung giống nhau như đúc.

Khương Daniel cố gắng trấn định mấy phút, mới chậm rãi mở miệng, thăm dò tính hô một câu, "Ung Ung?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng có thể làm dùng ngôn ngữ của nhân loại, hay là rất phối hợp mà đối với hắn lên tiếng, "Ong, ong, ong."

Bọn hắn bàn giao thân phận liền tiêu xài nửa cái buổi sáng, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặc với hắn mà nói có chút quá lớn, Khương Daniel áo ngủ quần ngủ, đối với dùng hai chân đi đường còn không quá quen thuộc, ống quần cũng kéo trên mặt đất, chân trần cùng tại Khương Daniel sau lưng, học hắn dáng dấp đi bộ.

"Thế nhưng là cảm mạo sẽ lây cho ngươi sao? Nếu như ngươi là mèo?" Khương Daniel từ trong lúc khiếp sợ khôi phục một điểm, tìm được hộp thuốc, lò vi ba bên trên nấu lấy cháo.

"Hẳn là cũng sẽ đi, ta không thích uống thuốc." Ung Thánh Hựu theo đuôi tại phía sau hắn, hắn dùng thìa quấy một chút cháo, hắn cũng bắt chước, hắn rót một chén nước ra uống thuốc, hắn cũng đi theo nghe chén nước.

"A, vậy liền tạm thời, không muốn cùng ta quá tiếp ——" Khương Daniel trông thấy hắn chân trần, đem dép lê cởi ra, định cho hắn, sợ hắn cảm lạnh.

Vừa muốn cho hắn thay đổi, bị hắn nhón chân lên đụng vào trước ngực, vụng về hôn lên.

Xúc cảm thật sự chính là liếm qua tay hắn, kia đoạn đầu lưỡi sẽ có cảm giác.

"Nhưng ta thích cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ nằm, chóng mặt cũng thích." Con mèo nói xong còn liếm liếm ngọt ngào khóe miệng, Khương Daniel trước đó ăn thử một điểm cháo, rất nhu rất mùi thơm ngát.

"Ngươi có thể tùy thời biến trở về sao?" Khương Daniel kỳ thật vẫn là có chút không thể tin được, loại này quá phận quen thuộc, lại có chút mới lạ cảm giác, hắn đem cháo đổ ra, bày cái trước chén lớn, hai cái thìa.

"Ngươi không nhìn ta, là được rồi." Hình người con mèo Ung Ung nếm thử một chút cháo, cảm thấy nhạt nhẽo, lại buông xuống thìa, mắt lom lom nhìn Khương Daniel.

"Vậy ta ta ta không nhìn ngươi, ăn xong ngươi phải tắm rửa." Vừa mới mặc giày thời điểm, Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên chân vô cùng bẩn, khẳng định giẫm một đường trên sàn nhà tro.

Hắn nói xong lại nghĩ tới buổi sáng vừa mở mắt, bên người kích thích cảnh tượng, lại nhịn không được đốt đỏ mặt.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi, có phải là lại bốc cháy rồi? Mặt của ngươi thật là đỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngựa đứng lên thân đến, cùng hắn góp phải thêm gần, sợ hắn lại có cái gì không thoải mái.

"Ngươi không biến về đi, ta không có ý tứ rửa cho ngươi tắm." Khương Daniel uống xong cháo, cố gắng muốn đem một màn kia từ trong đầu biến mất, căn bản không dám nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp đến mức nhiếp tâm hồn người con mắt.

"Ngươi biết coi như biến trở về đi ta cũng có thể giống nhau cảm giác được ngươi, đúng không?" Ung Thánh Hựu biến thành người về sau, trên mông không có cái đuôi, hắn hay là đồng dạng dùng vểnh vểnh khe mông đụng chút cứng ngắc đứng tại phòng bếp rãnh nước trước, dự định rửa chén Khương Daniel.

"Vậy chính ngươi tẩy. . . Tẩy đi." Khương Daniel mở vòi bông sen rửa chén, nước vừa đánh tới trên tay, đầu óc của hắn lại không bị khống chế miêu tả lên hoá đơn tạm đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại vòi hoa sen dưới đáy tắm vòi sen hình tượng.

"Ta sợ nước a!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem cái cằm gác qua trên bả vai hắn, mặc dù không còn lông xù, hắn vụt sáng vụt sáng mắt to lại không có thay đổi.

"Ta ghét nhất tắm rửa!" Khương Daniel kém chút ngã nát trong tay cầm bát, vừa quay đầu, bọn hắn lại suýt chút nữa hôn bên trên đối phương.

"Vậy ngươi còn muốn ta rửa cho ngươi?" Hắn giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh, đem đầu chậm rãi quay trở lại, đánh lấy tẩy khiết tinh bong bóng.

"Bởi vì ta thích nhất ngươi á!" Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy, nghĩ đến cái gì, liền sẽ nói cái gì.

"Ngươi vì cái gì như thế thích ta?" Khương Daniel triệt để buông xuống không có cứu chén lớn, cọ rửa qua tay, quay người nhìn xem hắn mèo.

"Có rất nhiều nguyên nhân a! Ngươi có biết hay không, ngươi là ta thấy qua, thiện lương nhất, ấm áp nhất nhân loại a! Không có việc gì cuối cùng sẽ cho ăn trong khu cư xá mèo hoang, còn cố ý xuống lầu tìm tới chúng ta, đi theo ngươi, ngươi cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không cảm giác cho chúng ta phiền. Vô luận đông hạ, đổi theo mùa thời điểm, luôn ôm một bao lớn quần áo đi quyên rương quần áo quyên. Bán hàng từ thiện thời điểm, cũng luôn bán hoàn toàn mới đồ vật. Lần trước có một đứa bé rơi một cái ngọt ống, ngươi vì hống hắn, còn mua mới cho hắn... Mà lại ngươi đối ta thật rất tốt, đem thoi thóp ta ôm về nhà, cho ta ăn, bồi tiếp ta, tha thứ tính tình của ta..." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt dần dần cùng Khương Daniel trong trí nhớ Ung Ung trùng hợp, nguyên lai ngẩng đầu không gặp cúi đầu gặp quê nhà thời gian, bọn hắn đã qua như thế lâu như vậy.

"Trọng yếu nhất chính là, còn không xác định ngươi có thích ta hay không, cho nên muốn bao nhiêu thích ngươi một điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra vuốt mèo, lại phát hiện hắn duỗi ra chính là năm cái thon dài, khớp xương rõ ràng đầu ngón tay, lại yên lặng cảm thấy mình không có khả ái như vậy, muốn đi rút về.

"Ngươi hiện tại có thể thu hồi đi, nhiều kia một chút xíu." Khương Daniel trầm mặc một hồi, một lần nữa nhìn thẳng hắn.

"Meo?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, phát ra biến thành hình người trước đó mới có thanh âm.

"Ta sẽ đem ngươi cảm thấy chưa đủ thích, bổ đủ." Meo meo quyền đụng vào nhân loại quyền, meo trảo ôm lấy nhân loại ngón út.

Bọn hắn tựa như yêu đương, biến thành thực chiến thao tác yêu đương.

Nhưng mà nhân loại cùng cao quý meo meo yêu, hay là có rất nhiều chỗ khác biệt.

"Ngươi không muốn luôn đào ta quần a! Nhân loại đều là mặc quần!" Khương Daniel thứ tám trăm hai mươi lăm lần xách ở không thành thật trượt xuống dưới động ngủ dây lưng quần, hướng về gối tại trên bả vai hắn chợp mắt Ung Thánh Hựu kháng nghị.

"Ta tại phát tình kỳ. Ngươi chuẩn bị chỉ cùng ta nắm tay đi ngủ ngủ tới khi nào a!" Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thế dùng một đầu quang chân ôm lấy Khương Daniel bên eo, hắn quần ngủ, không biết lúc nào đã thoát.

Tại dính vào thịt trong chuyện này, người mèo thật sự có đừng.

"Chúng ta sẽ tìm cái thời gian tới làm chuyện này! Ta cam đoan!" Khương Daniel ra sức động đậy thân thể, muốn đem chân của hắn từ ngang hông của hắn lột xuống.

"Ngươi không yêu ta sao!" Tiểu Nãi Miêu hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, khóe mắt ửng hồng, "Ngươi không muốn ta sao!", lên án lấy mèo chủ nhân không hiểu phong tình.

"Ha ha, Ung Ung mèo, cũng đừng khóc , ta muốn chính thức một điểm, không muốn trở thành tinh trùng lên não tự tư quỷ." Khương Daniel tiến tới, bờ môi từ chóp mũi một đường hôn đến hắn nhăn lại mi tâm, đem hắn nhỏ tính tình cho vuốt lên.

"Nhưng ta là một con tinh trùng lên não mèo a! Đây là bản năng a!" Ung Thánh Hựu vèo một cái biến thành tuyết trắng mèo Ba Tư tại bọn hắn cộng đồng nằm trong chăn lăn qua lăn lại, lăn qua lăn lại, biểu đạt vội vàng mà tâm tình buồn bực.

Khương Daniel đem trên cổ chi phí liên treo chiếc nhẫn lấy xuống, một cái tay khác vét được bạch bạch một đoàn mèo Ba Tư Ung Ung, bọn hắn nhân loại ở chung cũng gần nửa năm, có mấy lời cũng nên nói.

"Ta sẽ dốc hết toàn lực, vi phạm bản năng, ngỗ nghịch gen, quên ghi thời gian, đi yêu ngươi. Ngươi là ta duy nhất mèo, cũng là ta duy nhất người yêu. Mặc dù cho không được ngươi cái gì, nhưng là ngươi cần, cũng sẽ có." Liền tốt giống như hắn, mèo là sẽ có, tình yêu cũng là sẽ có.

"Ngươi nhanh biến trở về đến, đừng khóc, móng vuốt mang không lên chiếc nhẫn a!" Tuyệt mỹ Miêu Miêu online nức nở, nước mắt đều là trân châu đồ cưới, giọt tại gối mặc lên.

"Lúc đầu có chút tiếc nuối, chỉ còn một cái mạng ta, hiện tại mới gặp được ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu thưởng thức đầu ngón tay bên trên chiếc nhẫn, đối Khương Daniel tràn ra khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Các ngươi miêu yêu còn tin đời sau kiếp này a?" Khương Daniel đời này lớn nhất kỳ tích khả năng chính là nhặt chỉ Ung Ung mèo về nhà, không nghĩ tới trong đó còn có nhiều như vậy học vấn.

"Không tin, không tin." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc lắc mang theo giới đầu ngón tay, bỏ đi nói tiếp suy nghĩ.

Nếu như được ngươi làm bạn, cùng một chỗ thành tro chôn vùi, mới lãng mạn nhất.

"Hôm nay trước tiên ngủ đi, cũng mệt mỏi." Khương Daniel một lần nữa cho bọn hắn đắp kín mền, ôm con mèo nhỏ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, không muốn cởi quần của ta lại! Ngươi mang theo chiếc nhẫn dễ dàng quét đến!" Qua không đến năm phút, hắn lại cảm thấy dưới thân có dị động.

"Vậy ngươi nói! Lúc nào mà! Lúc nào! Lúc nào thỏa mãn nguyện vọng của ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu lại dùng mũi chân đi phá cọ Khương Daniel bắp chân, mèo bắt bao ngứa.

"Sẽ đau nhức." Khương Daniel thấm thía nói.

"Ta thật không sợ!" Hắn lại kéo túm lấy Khương Daniel dây lưng.

"Sẽ rất mệt mỏi." Khương Daniel tiếp tục ân cần dạy bảo.

"Ta đều nói ta không sợ!" Lần này không ai cản, hắn cuối cùng đem quần của hắn triệt để cởi ra.

Sau đó, chúng ta kéo đèn, thả bọn họ tiến vào trong bóng tối, cảm thụ khí tức của nhau phun vẩy lên người, dịch thể cũng giao hòa, nhiệt độ cơ thể cũng giống nhau.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu biến trở về mèo hình, thất tha thất thểu, tinh thần hoảng hốt tại Khương Daniel trong ngực dùng bữa.

"A —— nhanh há mồm, ăn no mới có thể nhanh lên tốt." Khương Daniel ôm hắn ngồi tại trước bàn ăn, từng muỗng từng muỗng cho đã lâu không gặp lát cá sống salad.

"Khương Daniel, " mèo Ba Tư ngồi lên hắn hai cỗ ở giữa, vừa vặn chống đỡ tại ngăn miệng phía trên, ngửa đầu cắn trên chiếc đũa kẹp cá con, "Ngươi thật tuyệt."

"Cũng vậy, sữa bò vẫn là muốn uống xong, không cho chừa lại." Khương Daniel trên lưng vết trảo còn tại ẩn ẩn làm đau, ăn xong sớm cơm còn muốn bôi ít thuốc.

"Uống xong cho thân, thân hai ngụm." Từ khi biết đến mèo không thế nào đánh răng sự thật này về sau, Khương Daniel trở nên không nóng lòng như vậy tại hôn con mèo bản miêu, chỉ có thể lúc này coi như điều kiện lấy ra dụ hoặc hắn.

Mèo tại sữa bò trong chậu ùng ục ục thổi lên sữa bong bóng, một ngụm cũng không nghĩ lại uống.

"Thân đến ngươi không nghĩ thân mới thôi." Khương Daniel không có cách, lập tức đổi giọng.

Liên tiếp bong bóng tiêu giảm, hắn từng ngụm từng ngụm rót lấy sữa tươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng vững chắc, một ngày nào đó, lâu ngày sinh tình sẽ thực hiện hướng "Ngày" lâu sinh tình chuyển hình.

Vớt:

Ta thật, bị che đậy chỉnh quá thảm, phát không sai biệt lắm bốn mười phút.

Cái gì cũng không nói, nhìn thấy chính là duyên phận.

Ta không có! Ta không có tận lực dùng nằm truyền bá ngạnh! Ta không có! Ta đều không nghĩ tới! Chính là tình tiết cần đột nhiên viết ra rồi?

Ô ô ô kia là cái trò đùa lời nói á! osw là thích sạch sẽ tiểu bằng hữu!

2,782 duyệt


	329. Chapter 329

『 Dan Ung 』 mê muội

#ooc dự cảnh

# thần kỳ động vật ở nơi nào AU

# ngân hàng gia x ngửi ngửi chủ nhân

Không cách nào giải thích, không cách nào tha thứ.

Đề phòng sâm nghiêm Kang ngân hàng trong kim khố, đến cùng là thế nào xuất hiện một cái một mặt mờ mịt, không biết làm sao nam nhân xa lạ.

Hắn xem ra cũng không giống là sẽ trộm đạo một loại kia, nhưng xét thấy tình huống đặc thù, chỉ có thể xin chỉ thị cấp trên, để hành trưởng ra mặt cân đối.

Viên chức vừa treo điện thoại quá khứ, đầu kia Thiếu công tử cao hứng bừng bừng ngữ khí quả thực không che giấu được."Có phải là gầy cao gầy dài, mặt lại nhỏ lại bạch, mặc cái trường bào tử?"

Viên chức trong lòng giật mình, cái này Thiếu công tử hẳn là tu tập cái gì thông thiên chi thuật, thời khắc giám thị nhà mình kim khố?

"Hảo hảo chiêu đãi khách nhân, ta lập tức tới ngay." Thiếu công tử thật thật mà là như trong truyền thuyết lời nói, đầu óc xấu, không nghĩ biện pháp chế tài một chút, còn muốn đem người khi VIP cúng bái.

Khương Daniel một đường chạy chậm, trong nhà quản gia còn truy ở phía sau hỏi hắn, làm sao hôm nay đi ra ngoài sớm như vậy.

"Ra đi làm!" Thiếu công tử rạng rỡ, dương dương đắc ý.

Đặt nửa năm trước đó, ai sẽ tin tưởng Mr. Kang yêu quý đi làm, yêu quý thị sát từ ngân hàng a.

Đây hết thảy, muốn từ cổ linh các đánh số là 62442 Ung nhà kim khố bắt đầu nói lên.

Truy căn tố nguyên, làm gia tộc cổ xưa bên trong, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo lớn lên một đời, Ung Thánh Hựu thái gia gia viễn độ trùng dương, trở lại cố thổ, phát triển ma pháp, truyền đạo yêu đương hai không lầm, như vậy gặp Ung Thánh Hựu Thái nãi nãi, cắm rễ ở đây.

Dần dần, bởi vì thông tin bế tắc, khoảng cách xa xôi, Seoul bọn hắn, cùng Luân Đôn một mạch Ung nhà, cơ hồ hoàn toàn cắt đứt liên lạc.

Thẳng đến một con cú mèo va chạm hắn sống một mình lầu các cửa sổ, đưa cho hắn bưu kiện mới thôi.

Bao khỏa bên trên đóng chính là quốc tế tin nhắn chương, thiếp tem là cổ linh các lao công tiểu tinh linh còng lưng, đẩy xe đẩy, chính tại linh hoạt hướng trong kim khố bày ra châu báu cùng tiền.

Ung Thánh Hựu đâm đâm màu nâu nhạt bọc giấy, lại niệm hai cái có thể để đùa ác tại chỗ chú ngữ, bên trong vẫn là không có động tĩnh. Hắn lại bổ sung một câu chia năm xẻ bảy, bọc giấy theo tem, còn có phía trên nồng đậm in ấn kiểu chữ, Seoul đặc biệt thành phố, Ong Se ong Wu chờ một chút chữ, liền cùng một chỗ hóa thành giấy mảnh.

Bên trong là một cái cỡ nhỏ rương hành lý, mặt trên còn có một phong thư. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nhìn thấy tê tê chữ Anh liền đau đầu, niệm cái tức thời phiên dịch chú ngữ, liền đem ba tấm tràn ngập chú ý hạng mục giấy ném đến một bên , mặc cho ma trượng ở phía trên huy động.

Quan sát một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện rương hành lý này yếm khoá cũng không khó mở, hai bên phân biệt một nạy ra liền tốt, hoàn toàn xem nhẹ đã phiên dịch ra đến trên tờ giấy viết, ngàn vạn cẩn thận, mở rương chú ý chờ chữ.

Tại hắn đánh mở rương miệng nháy mắt, một con lông xù, đen sì, động tác tấn mãnh, thần sắc giảo hoạt thần kỳ động vật, đào thoát vượt biển càng dương không gian trói buộc, cực nhanh vọt trốn tới, phóng tới tầm mắt của nó có thể bằng, nhất sáng lóng lánh đồ vật phía trên —— Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại bảo vật gia truyền, cổ Ung thị bảo kiếm.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu ma trượng còn cuốn vào một xấp giấy viết thư bên trong, lộ không ra mặt, lại hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu lòng tự trọng còn không cho phép hắn hướng một con ngoại quốc động vật chịu thua, đơn thương độc mã, cũng phải đem nó bắt được.

Kết cục là?

Chỉ cung cấp tham khảo, Ung Thánh Hựu bị ngửi ngửi ném qua đến đồ đồng, ngân khí, dây chuyền vàng thay nhau đập trúng, mặt mũi bầm dập, một mảnh hỗn độn, trong nhà cũng bị nó lật cả đáy lên trời, thẳng đến hắn đặt mông ngồi lên mình ma trượng, vớt lên phát hiện đã gãy thành hai nửa, che mặt ngồi tại tán loạn trên tờ giấy, yên lặng trôi nước mắt.

Ngửi ngửi có lẽ là bị hắn tuyệt hảo diễn kỹ đả động, có lòng trắc ẩn, nó không biết từ trong góc nào chui ra ngoài, nhảy lên hắn bởi vì cảm xúc sa sút mà run nhè nhẹ đầu gối, ấm áp thân thể vờn quanh ở trán của hắn, ý đồ dùng ngắn ngủi chân trước, giữ được cổ của hắn.

"Don 't cry." Cái này ngoại lai giống loài còn chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn giày vò đến lộn xộn đỉnh đầu.

"Ngươi nói cái gì đó, ta nghe không hiểu, ma trượng cũng xấu, đều là lỗi của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem ngửi ngửi phần gáy xách ở, bức bách nó cùng hắn đối mặt, tiếp nhận linh hồn khảo vấn.

"Don 't cry! Oh no..." Ung Thánh Hựu xem như náo minh bạch, nó căn bản cũng không phải là tới an ủi hắn, mà là phát hiện trên cổ hắn treo hộ thân phù, thoáng lộ ra cổ áo, đang lặng lẽ tia chớp.

Ngửi ngửi linh hoạt móng vuốt đã đem dây chuyền S hình trừ giải khai một nửa, hắn dứt khoát một tay đem dây xích giật xuống đến, cầm tại ngửi ngửi trước mặt lắc lư.

"This, to you, ok? if, ngoan ngoãn, you know?" Ngửi ngửi nghe tiếng bất mãn đong đưa nó tròn vo chi dưới, rất không kiên nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sinh khí, loay hoay lò xo trên dưới lắc lư lên hắn trong tay kia ác ma tiểu động vật.

Sau đó cảnh tượng, để hắn kinh ngạc đến ngây người.

Nguyên lai trong nhà hắn còn có nhiều như vậy vàng bạc tài bảo a, năm trước rớt thuần ngân nồi nấu quặng, năm ngoái mùa hè hắn mua hàng online hảo vận tiền, bao quát trong truyền thuyết áp đáy hòm bên ngoài bên ngoài ngoại tổ phụ khảm kim cương đồng hồ bỏ túi, hắn lắc một cái, toàn từ cái vật nhỏ này cái yếm bên trong, điên cuồng rơi xuống.

Hắn ngồi xổm dưới đáy bàn, đem trong miệng nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ ngửi ngửi một lần nữa nhét về túi du lịch bên trong, dùng chân cuống quít khép lại rương trừ, đem nó một lần nữa nhốt vào một mảnh sẽ không tia chớp đen trong bóng tối.

Chữa trị ma trượng cần báo cáo chuẩn bị chương trình quá nhiều, huống chi, hắn vừa tiện tay cầm cái đồng thau bình chiếu chiếu mặt mình, lấy hắn hiện tại cái dạng này, nói không phải cùng Muggle ẩu đả, cũng không có người sẽ tin tưởng đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đầu áo choàng đem ngửi ngửi sưu tập đến tài bảo toàn cuốn tới bên trong, đánh cái kết. Tiện thể đem phía trên kéo xuống đến dây lụa hệ vài vòng đến hắn lung lay sắp đổ hai đoạn ma trượng bên trên, bắt đầu nghiêm túc đọc ngửi ngửi xuất sinh chứng minh cùng chăn nuôi chú ý hạng mục.

Ung mọi nhà quy, Ung nhà ngửi ngửi mỗi một thế kỷ nhiều sinh một tổ tiểu tể, vì khai chi tán diệp, phụ trách tộc nhân đều sẽ đem bọn nó phân biệt đưa cho tản mát tại các nơi trên thế giới nhất một đời mới. Bọn hắn tìm kiếm Ung Thánh Hựu hoa một chút thời gian, đành phải đem nó tạm tồn tại cổ linh các.

Cái vật nhỏ này tên là ngửi ngửi (Niffler), vui tài, vui tia chớp, vui kim loại va chạm phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang. Giảo hoạt tinh nghịch, không phục quản giáo. Đối trộm cướp vàng bạc tài bảo có thiên nhiên ham mê, thân thể nhưng làm vô hạn cất giữ vật chứa, mang ra ra ngoài nhất định phải chặt chẽ trông giữ, không phải liền sẽ vì chủ nhân chọc không phiền toái nhỏ.

Muốn lấy ra bị nuốt tài vật, chỉ cần bắt lấy phía sau cái cổ bóng loáng bộ phận, vân nhanh lay động, (không cần lo lắng nên động vật ngất phong hiểm), tức có thể đạt được mất đi vật phẩm. Dễ hiểu chi lấy tình, động chi lấy lý. Đánh mở rương, nó nhìn thấy người đầu tiên, chính là hắn chủ nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu đọc thuộc lòng mấy lần đặc thù yêu cầu, thử một chút dùng tàn tạ ma trượng cứu vớt một chút hắn anh tuấn ngũ quan, phát hiện hắn ma trượng tiểu bảo bối vẫn còn có chút suy yếu, trên mặt, trên người máu ứ đọng cùng rách da vẫn có một chút vết tích, nhưng so với vừa mới gần như mặt mày hốc hác tình huống, vẫn là muốn tốt hơn nhiều lắm.

Nhìn trên mặt đất một đống số lượng không ít, lai lịch không rõ kim cương hoàng kim, hắn làm cái vĩ đại mà sáng suốt quyết định.

Không sai, hắn muốn dẫn lấy hắn không quá làm được ma trượng, cùng hắn không quá làm được ngửi ngửi tri thức nắm giữ trình độ, nách bên trong kẹp một cái đặt vào phi thường làm được ngửi ngửi rương hành lý, một cái tay khác lại chọn một bao lớn phi thường làm được bảo vật, đi tìm một nhà không quá làm được Muggle ngân hàng, tồn.

Seoul thế giới ma pháp còn chưa đủ phát đạt, không có chuyên môn ma pháp ngân hàng, hắn cảm thấy, phổ thông ngân hàng cũng không tệ, dù sao đều là tồn thứ đáng giá.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối Muggle địa đồ, luôn luôn không có nghiên cứu, có thể dựa vào bay hắn không muốn đi. Tin tức thời đại thứ gì đều có thể dựa vào mạng lưới, hắn cũng quen thuộc chân không bước ra khỏi nhà, đều ở nhà tiếp tro phù thuỷ sinh hoạt.

Trong tủ treo quần áo trừ trường bào áo choàng cùng sừng nhọn mũ, cũng chỉ còn mấy kiện áo sơmi, hắn quả quyết mặc lên một kiện màu xám đậm nhung tơ trường bào, đeo lên tròn gọng kính, thỏa mãn đối tấm gương trong lòng mình, lộ ra chuyên nghiệp đối mặt Muggle kinh doanh max điểm tiếu dung.

Đối khu buôn bán chỉ đường địa đồ nghiên cứu nửa ngày, hắn hay là không có biết rõ ràng rốt cuộc muốn đi bên nào. Lảo đảo loạn xạ thuận đường tiêu đi tới, không thành thật ngửi ngửi liền tại trong rương điên cuồng hướng phía phía nam va chạm, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách, chỉ có thể che dị động cái rương sừng, đi theo ngửi ngửi chỉ dẫn tiến lên.

Kim hoàng sắc chiêu bài lóe ánh sáng, KANG bốn chữ mẫu thẻ tại chính giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí nghe thấy ngửi ngửi tại trong rương nhảy cẫng hoan hô âm thanh ủng hộ. Hắn giơ chân lên, hạ thấp cái rương, mãnh đạp đạp cái rương, cho trên mũi của mình còn ẩn ẩn làm đau vết cắt, báo thù.

Muggle thế giới không có hắn tưởng tượng đáng sợ như vậy, nhưng cũng không có như vậy thân mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem thăm dò dị vật khung cửa sững sờ, đằng sau xếp hàng người chen lên đến để hắn tranh thủ thời gian thông qua, hắn đành phải níu lấy trường bào một góc trong túi ma trượng, ngậm cái đầu, cố gắng phòng ngừa bất luận cái gì bất trắc phát sinh.

Kim loại máy dò tại hắn tiến vào đồng thời sáng lên đèn đỏ, hắn hoảng sợ hướng về sau bật lên, một bên bộ dáng hung ác nhân viên công tác cũng lập tức đi lên phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải ở trong lòng mặc niệm, không có chuyện gì không có chuyện gì, chúng ta cùng Muggle là có ký kết khế ước, bọn hắn sẽ không quả quyết tổn thương ta.

Nguyên lai là trên tay hắn cầm bao khỏa quá khả nghi, hiện tại có rất ít người sẽ thật cầm nhiều như vậy vàng ròng bạc trắng trực tiếp tới ngân hàng, nhân viên công tác mở ra bao quần áo của hắn, liếc nhìn mấy lần, ra hiệu hắn không có vấn đề, có thể cho qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, ra vẻ trấn định chậm rãi đi vào làm nghiệp vụ quầy hàng, hoàn toàn không có có ý thức đến, sớm tại hắn đóng gói tốt bao khỏa trước đó, ngẫu nhiên bị phá tan một cái miệng nhỏ túi du lịch bên trong, đã thoát ra một con nhảy nhót tưng bừng, không biết tung tích ngửi ngửi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại người qua đường ánh mắt quái dị đưa mắt nhìn hạ, xếp tới làm nghiệp vụ dãy số, cuối cùng đem trên tay to lớn phụ trọng ném bên trên quầy hàng, xin chỉ thị tủ viên phải làm gì.

Tủ viên không ngẩng đầu, đút cho hắn một trương bảng biểu, phía trên lít nha lít nhít tất cả đều là khoảng trắng cùng lằn ngang, muốn hắn điền xong lại theo trên bàn linh.

Đổi tại bình thường hắn khẳng định đã sớm móc ra ma trượng giải quyết, nhưng là hôm nay khác biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể một tay ép tại bao phục bên trên, một tay cong vẹo cầm bút viết chữ.

Thật vất vả điền xong bảng biểu, tủ viên xem xét hắn là muốn gửi lại như thế to con nổi mụt, lại hướng hắn phất phất tay, nói cho hắn, bọn hắn cái này mạng quan hệ quá nhỏ, không gánh vác nghiệp vụ như vậy, để hắn về nhà lên mạng đi được hẹn trước cái thời gian, đặt trước tốt két sắt, lại đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng, hắn thiên tân vạn khổ ôm như thế cái bao lớn đúng là không dễ, càng đừng đề cập hiện tại còn không hiểu thấu cho hắn phát chỉ ăn cây táo rào cây sung nguy hiểm sủng vật, đi ra ngoài đã nửa bước khó đi, vừa mới chuẩn bị cùng tủ viên hảo hảo lý luận, thực tại không được, thừa dịp không ai chú ý, thi cái nhỏ chú cũng được, nhớ lại dưới chân còn đặt vào ngửi ngửi cùng nó di động phòng, đã một hồi lâu không có động tĩnh, lại cúi đầu xem xét, cái rương miệng mở rộng, bên trong đã là rỗng tuếch.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm hắn cùng ngày một cái khác óng ánh huy hoàng quyết định.

Dù sao biết chuyện này tất cả Muggle, đều là phải bị mơ màng ngã xuống đất, tiêu trừ ký ức.

Nhiều người còn nhiều cái hỗ trợ, hắn dứt khoát để bọn hắn giúp hắn cùng một chỗ bắt ngửi ngửi tốt, cũng không tính rất thua thiệt.

Khương Daniel chính tại chi nhánh ngân hàng bị lão đầu tử nhà hắn theo đầu quen thuộc nghiệp vụ, điểm tiền giấy ký sổ chơi đến một nửa, chi nhánh ngân hàng hành trưởng liền một mặt nịnh hót nói với hắn, hôm nay đi bên trong xảy ra chút tình trạng, muốn sớm tan tầm, mời hắn về nhà sớm nghỉ ngơi.

Khương Daniel tự nhiên không muốn buông tha cái này tốt đẹp trêu chọc cơ hội, muốn mượn này triệt để đào thoát tầng dưới chót lưu vong sinh hoạt, lập tức nghiêm mặt nói, hắn cũng muốn học tập nguy cơ xử lý, không bằng dẫn hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn xem rốt cục chuyện gì xảy ra.

Thế là, từ nhỏ đến lớn, từ biết chữ đến mười hai tuổi năm đó nghỉ hè, một mực trông mong chờ đợi, Hogwarts thư thông báo trúng tuyển có thể từ cơ cảnh cú mèo, ném đến nhà mình ở biệt thự mặt cỏ nghiên cứu ma pháp kẻ yêu thích, Khương Daniel, thật đúng là tại trong hiện thực, đụng phải một vị, cùng hắn trong tưởng tượng phù thuỷ, không kém mảy may nam nhân.

Hắn tái nhợt mà gầy gò che mặt tại xám đen vải nhung mũ trùm đầu bên trong, ánh mắt trong trẻo, đối mặt thời điểm sẽ có chút nheo lại, cực giống sẽ ngồi lên chổi bay mèo. Hắn thậm chí mang theo phảng phất phim đạo cụ túi du lịch, ngăn trở hắn trường bào vạt áo bên trên đỏ sậm thêu thùa.

Nói không kinh ngạc là không thể nào.

Vốn là mang ý nghĩa vĩnh hằng, yên tĩnh cùng đình trệ thời gian đóa hoa mô hình, bị hóa học dược tề cùng vật lý thủ đoạn khốn tại lồng thủy tinh bên trong, vĩnh bảo thanh xuân. Nhưng người trước mặt này, lại thoát ly kín không kẽ hở áo khoác, vẫn như cũ tươi sống, y nguyên hương thơm, vẫn như cũ đẹp mà không biết, phối hợp, sợ hãi tại ánh mắt của hắn nhìn chăm chú, nở rộ.

Huống chi tài khoản của hắn dãy số hay là 62442.

Tùy duyên một chút, cửu cung cách bên trên có thể nhấn ra đến, trừ magic, cũng chỉ có magic.

Tại nho nhỏ chi nhánh ngân hàng kinh doanh chỗ, Khương Daniel gặp được một cái ôm hòm rỗng, tự xưng ném đồ vật nam nhân.

Hắn ném cái gì, hắn không biết, nhưng hắn nghĩ, nhất định phải giúp hắn tìm tới.

Bởi vì, chính hắn, đã đem cái gì đều tìm được, cùng người tới trống không biểu lộ, cùng hắn trống không trong rương gan tương phản, hắn là hắn đầy đương đương kỳ tích.

"Cho nên nói, ngươi cũng nói không rõ ném cái gì, nhưng là ngươi muốn vào ngân hàng trong kim khố đi tìm?" Khương Daniel cởi âu phục bên ngoài bao, gò má của đối phương bởi vì quá kích động giảng thuật mà trở nên đỏ nhạt, hắn nhìn xem, trên thân cũng khô nóng.

"Đúng thế." Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ vô tội nháy mắt mấy cái, đang suy nghĩ cái gì chú ngữ có thể đã để hắn đạt tới mục đích, lại có thể đem tổn thương cùng trừng phạt xuống đến nhỏ nhất.

"Tốt, vậy ngươi cho ta chút thời gian, ta an bài một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm ma trượng trong lòng bàn tay ra đầy mồ hôi, hắn không nghĩ tới, còn không có sử dụng bất luận cái gì tiểu thủ đoạn, đối phương đã tốt như vậy nói chuyện.

Bởi vì quá phận khẩn trương, hắn hiện tại mới nhớ tới, trước mặt hắn vị này không phải phù thuỷ, là Muggle. Lại tinh tế hơi đánh giá, làm ngân hàng gia cùng quản sự, hắn không khỏi xem ra cũng tuổi còn rất trẻ, kinh ngạc nhìn ngây ngẩn một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi ánh mắt thất bại, đụng vào Khương Daniel ngoạn vị dò xét.

Bầu không khí thực tại xấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu không có cùng nhân loại liên hệ, cũng biết muốn mở miệng nói chuyện hóa giải một chút.

"Ngươi không sợ ta là người xấu sao? Sảng khoái như vậy liền đáp ứng." Sau khi nói xong, hắn hối hận phải bỗng nhiên dậm chân, sợ đối phương lật lọng.

"Không sợ, khách hàng chính là Thượng Đế, ngươi không phải còn có đồ vật muốn tồn tại chúng ta chỗ này à." Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu thả tại bên chân bao phục, thư thái cười lên.

Đạt được Thiếu công tử phê chuẩn, cho dù nhân viên còn có rất nhiều lo lắng, cũng chỉ có thể làm phiền tầng này mặt mũi, ngậm miệng cho qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không tham tài, hắn ở trong sách đọc được qua cổ linh các, Muggle ngân hàng với hắn mà nói chỉ là mấy xấp giấy lộn cùng khóa kín tủ sắt, không có gì ý Nghĩa.

Hắn hết sức chuyên chú tìm kiếm lấy hắn mất đi thú nhỏ.

Rất nhanh, hắn liền tại một bó vàng thỏi đằng sau phát hiện ngửi ngửi hướng trên thân thăm dò đến thăm dò đi thân ảnh. Xếp sau còn có mấy cái bị hắn móc phải trống rỗng giá đỡ, trong lòng của hắn bắt đầu cảm ân vạn năng Merlin không có cho ngửi ngửi mở an toàn tủ thân thủ, không phải nhưng có hắn buồn.

Ôm ngửi ngửi xúc cảm không tồi cái ót, hắn bắt đầu dao động trên tay nhỏ đáng ghét tinh. Lăn xuống tài vật chất đầy số một giá đỡ, hắn lại nắm lấy hắn di động đi số 2, như thế dao tới tay cánh tay đều mỏi nhừ, mới xem như thật, đem hết thảy hoàn nguyên.

Không qua hắn ý nghĩ quá đơn giản, ở hang sinh hoạt quá lâu, hắn quên đi camera giám sát kỳ thật không chỗ không tại, dù cho Khương Daniel không tiến vào, hắn cũng có thể nắm giữ trong kho chỗ có biến.

Vốn là muốn dò xét tìm hiểu hắn nhỏ ma pháp sư đi vào làm gì, thuận tiện quan sát một chút hắn ôn nhu phiêu dật trường bào bóng lưng, Khương Daniel khoát khoát tay đem phòng điều khiển có người rảnh rỗi đều đuổi đi, chuẩn bị một người độc hưởng.

Hắn cũng tuyệt đối không ngờ rằng, hắn không chỉ có không có nhận lầm, cũng không có ly hoạn phán đoán chứng màn cuối, tại Ung Thánh Hựu móc ra ma trượng, mặc niệm ra khôi phục như lúc ban đầu về sau, trong kim khố bên trong, thoáng chốc liền trở lại rực rỡ hẳn lên, chỉnh tề sạch sẽ hoàn mỹ trạng thái.

Cơ hồ là vô ý thức, hắn đóng lại giám sát, cũng đem duy nhất một phần băng ghi hình từ trên máy vi tính rút ra, bỏ vào âu phục bên ngoài bao bên trong trong túi.

Lần nữa đánh khai bình màn, hàng thật giá thật phù thuỷ đã dẫn theo cái rương, lần nữa đi tới.

Hắn xác thực ném đồ vật, hay là cái vật sống, nhưng hắn thật sự là hảo tâm, lại còn đem trộm đồ vật đều trả lại ta.

Khương Daniel chính muốn rời khỏi phòng quan sát, tất cả tham dự qua chuyện này nhân viên đã đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu trừ ký ức.

Lập tức liền muốn đến phiên hắn, hắn là cái cuối cùng.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật ẩn ẩn có chút dự cảm, nhưng chung quanh đều là viên chức, hắn cũng không tốt nói cái gì, chỉ có thể ôm lấy túi xách trên đất phục, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta tính giúp ngươi một chuyện, vậy ngươi có thể hay không cũng giúp một chút ta?" Nói nói, hắn cũng nháy mắt mấy cái, rõ ràng trong lòng biểu lộ bò đầy lông mày phong.

"Là cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu không xác định hắn đến cùng có biết hay không, nhưng cũng quyết tâm đem trí nhớ của hắn triệt để tiêu trừ.

"Ta còn thiếu một chút cất giữ số định mức không có hoàn thành, ngươi hai ngày nữa đi tồn đồ vật, có thể hay không tìm ta, ta sẽ ở." Ký ức có thể tiêu trừ, bọn hắn từ đây lại lần gặp gỡ cũng sẽ không chia sẻ đồng dạng cảm xúc, nhưng cái này Muggle thế mà muốn cùng hắn trao đổi hứa hẹn, đúng là hiếm thấy.

Tạm thời đáp ứng hắn đi, dù sao hắn rất nhanh, liền sẽ toàn bộ quên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, nắm chặt Khương Daniel vươn ra tay. Khương Daniel đi theo mở miệng, "Ta gọi Khương Daniel, người nơi này đều gọi ta Mr. Kang. Ngươi lần sau đi, liền báo tên của ta liền tốt."

Cùng lúc đó, hắn thả trong túi một cái tay khác hạ cái ký ức tiêu trừ chú ngữ, chợt chuẩn bị buông tay ra.

"Ai, vị tiên sinh này." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng định quay người rời đi, bị hắn gọi lại, cổ cứng đờ, nghĩ đến có phải là chú ngữ xảy ra điều gì dị thường.

"Mặc dù vừa mới nhìn thấy ngươi, bất quá tới nơi này làm việc, đều là khách nhân của ta, xin hỏi ngươi tên là gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cười mở, hắn quả nhiên không nên hoài nghi chú ngữ cùng ma pháp, hắn đã hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ hắn.

Cho cái danh tự cũng không sao đi.

"Ung Thánh Hựu. Không phải Khổng, cũng không phải Hồng." Khương Daniel cảm thấy trong đầu có một chút rất nhỏ thiêu đốt cảm giác, lại nhớ không nổi vì cái gì.

Mặc trường bào thân ảnh bước nhanh rời đi, không quay đầu lại.

Đặt vào màn hình giám sát mang âu phục là Khương Daniel đi làm làm công mặc, hắn cởi ra, phóng tới phòng đơn trong tủ treo quần áo, căn bản quên có chuyện này. Hắn mỗi tuần luân phiên, qua mấy ngày đều tại được, không cần mặc.

Muggle tốt liền tốt tại, trải qua sự tình, có thể không biết chút nào địa, lần nữa, lần nữa, lại một lần nữa kinh lịch.

Qua không bao lâu, hắn tại được trong phòng giải khát tranh thủ thời gian chơi lấy trò chơi, phía ngoài quản lý lại chạy tới gõ hắn cửa.

"Mr. Kang, có cái khó chơi hộ khách nói là nhận biết ngươi, cứng rắn muốn tồn một đống đồ vật đến két sắt, lại không để chúng ta người tới gần đi định giá, ngươi mau ra đây nhìn xem." Khương Daniel lưu luyến không rời đóng lại Overwatch giao diện, trừng mắt, tay cũng cắm trong túi, đi ra cửa nhìn.

Ánh vào Khương Daniel tầm mắt, là Ung Thánh Hựu màu chàm trường bào, sáng lóng lánh mắt to, trong ngực còn ôm một cái túi lớn, cảnh giác giống qua mùa đông độn hàng sóc con.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù biết Khương Daniel nhất định không nhớ rõ mình, nhưng là ngân hàng nhân viên công tác thái độ phục vụ thực tại quá kém, hắn không có cách, lại giơ chân dời lên cứu binh tới.

Muggle Mr. Kang lại tại kinh lịch mới gặp ném hồn.

"Ngươi tên gì?" Khương Daniel đem phía sau nửa câu, ta nhìn ta có nhận hay không được ngươi nuốt vào đi.

"Chúng ta lần trước gặp qua ở nơi nào, ngươi không nhớ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ nắm giữ cùng Muggle liên hệ quyết khiếu, chỉ dùng giả ngu thêm nháy nháy hai lần con mắt là được.

Khương Daniel còn tại chóng mặt, mê ly hoảng hốt.

"Vậy ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Cùng hắn trong mộng lý tưởng hình giống nhau như đúc người từ trên trời giáng xuống, hắn lại không nắm chắc được đến cùng hắn có cái gì mục đích.

"Không phải ngươi nói, có chuyện gì đều có thể tìm ngươi hỗ trợ sao?" Như thế rất giống hắn sẽ nói lời, Khương Daniel lại cười nhăn khóe mắt, híp trả lời hắn.

"Là, là ta." A, trời ạ, để hắn chuyển không ta két sắt đi, Khương Daniel cầu nguyện, bởi vì vì muốn tốt cho hắn giống, đã quá mức chuyển không lòng ta.

Thế là, Ung Thánh Hựu đống kia "Có giá trị không nhỏ" cất giữ, cuối cùng cùng Khương Daniel nhà chứng khoán có giá trị, cổ phiếu bằng chứng, giấy tờ bất động sản cùng kế thừa di chúc chờ một chút trọng yếu phải không được văn kiện cùng một chỗ, bỏ vào Khương gia mình tại ngân hàng kho bảo hiểm.

Chỉ có đặc chế ma pháp vải trong túi ngửi ngửi lưu luyến không rời, chỉ có ngửi ngửi.

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu mới đầu không có nhẫn tâm tiêu trừ ký ức.

Thế nhưng là ngẫm lại, giữ lại đoạn trải qua này, đối với Mr. Kang đến nói, cũng không được tốt lắm sự tình.

Hắn hay là bên cạnh cùng hắn mỉm cười cáo biệt, bên cạnh ở trong lòng đọc lên chú ngữ. Nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn từ ấm áp cùng hi, biến thành im lặng bình tĩnh.

Bọn hắn sẽ không lại lần nhận biết, lần đầu tiên là sự cố, lần thứ hai là trùng hợp, thế giới ma pháp bên trong, sai lầm sẽ không phát sinh ba lần.

Vẫn là muốn quái ngửi ngửi, cũng phải nhờ có ngửi ngửi.

Không phải Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao dưới tình thế cấp bách, lại chui vàoMr. Kang nhà kho bảo hiểm, chưa bắt được ngửi ngửi thì thôi, còn bị bảo an nhân viên phát hiện ra.

Khương Daniel ngừng tốt xe thể thao, vọt tới lầu dưới trong kim khố.

Là hắn, cũng vẫn là hắn.

"Lại gặp mặt, Mr. Kang." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là không có đem lại chữ mập mờ quá khứ.

"Ngươi biết ngươi lập tức liền muốn quên ta, đúng không?" Tay của hắn giấu trong túi, đã nắm chặt ma trượng.

"Nhưng ta không muốn, cho nên ta không có." Mr. Kang ủy khuất mà nhìn xem hắn, khó hiểu hàng vỉa hè tay.

Ma pháp mất linh tỉ lệ có bao nhiêu, ma pháp đối Muggle mất linh tỉ lệ lại có bao nhiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nghĩ. Ma pháp chưa từng phản bội, nói láo, cũng không để lại ngoài ý muốn.

Vài ngày trước, hai lần bị tiêu trừ ký ức Muggle Khương Daniel, luân phiên trở lại bọn hắn chân chính mới gặp kinh doanh điểm, từ trên kệ áo gỡ xuống âu phục chuẩn bị thay đổi, đến rơi xuống một trương viết ngày băng ghi hình.

Hắn tại trên máy vi tính đè xuống phát ra khóa, nhìn mấy giây, là sợi bông, cũng là đám mây, từng đoàn từng đoàn, từng khối, liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức liền trở về tìm tới hắn.

Hắn chưa quên hắn, hắn lại không còn quên hắn.

Vừa thấy đã yêu tỉ lệ có bao nhiêu, Muggle yêu ma pháp sư tỉ lệ lại có bao nhiêu, Khương Daniel không muốn nghĩ. Tâm động từ không giả thiết, ngờ vực vô căn cứ, cũng không chứa ngụy trang.

Dù sao cuối cùng đều tại tình yêu trước mặt thua trận.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửi ngửi, bất cứ lúc nào, đều sẽ đi vào biển lấy Khương chữ ngân hàng tìm kiếm tài bảo, mà luôn luôn ôn hòa đối với hắn cười bị cướp tài chủ, vô luận như thế nào, đều sẽ cùng hắn chung tình gặp gỡ bất ngờ, tâm thuộc về hắn.

"Vậy ngươi nguyện ý nửa đời sau đều bị ta lừa gạt lừa gạt đi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói, ngửi ngửi trong góc thò đầu ra, tựa hồ nghe đếnMr. Kang trong túi kim khố chìa khoá va chạm đinh đương rung động.

"Oa, đây chính là cái kia đáng yêu vật nhỏ a!" Màu da cam miệng, con mắt đen bóng một mực chuyển động, giống như một con thú mỏ vịt.

"Lừa đảo đồng bọn số một." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, ma trượng tại cướp ngân hàng trong chuyện này, còn chỉ có thể sắp xếp thứ hai.

"Đương nhiên nguyện ý." Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, ngửi ngửi lập tức nhảy vọt đến đỉnh đầu bọn họ đèn treo bên trên, lại thuận thủy tinh mặt dây chuyền trượt đến Khương Daniel trên thân.

"Ngửi —— ngửi!" Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu vọt tới Mr. Kang trước người, trên dưới vuốt hắn âu phục, tìm kiếm số một lừa đảo đồng bọn.

Mr. Kang áo lót bên trên treo đồng hồ bỏ túi không có, trong túi một chuỗi chìa khoá cũng không có, nghĩ muốn tặng cho Ung Thánh Hựu bảo vật gia truyền bồ câu trứng cũng không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng chụp càng hoảng, giữa bọn hắn còn chưa từng có gần như vậy qua.

Hắn không dám nhìn thẳng ánh mắt của hắn.

Ngân hàng gia vịn qua sau gáy của hắn, tiêu đường sắc con ngươi đối hắn phóng điện, tim của hắn đập sắp cãi nhau kim khố mái vòm.

Lâm vào mê muội hai người chậm rãi hôn.

Trong không khí khuấy đều phương đường, tung bay đóa hoa nhỏ, là Ung Thánh Hựu quá khẩn trương, ma trượng không nghe sai khiến, lung tung biến ra.

Mr. Kang ôm sát phía sau lưng của hắn, ngón tay của hắn run rẩy, đầu ngón tay như nhũn ra, thả đi ma trượng, toàn tâm toàn ý cảm thụ khí tức của hắn.

Kéo dài mà vẫn chưa thỏa mãn.

Ngửi ngửi không biết lúc nào nhảy trở lại trên người hắn, tại môi của bọn hắn vừa mới tách ra về sau, một cái bàn chân giẫm lấy bọn hắn một bên bả vai, ba một cái, đem tơ hồng nhung chiếc nhẫn hộp từ trong bụng móc ra, đối Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra.

Sau đó, Mr. Kang cùng lừa đảo đồng bọn số một đều nhếch môi cười ngây ngô.

"Ngươi đừng đem nó làm hư, nó sẽ đem ngươi trộm nghèo." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm chiếc nhẫn kia, bất đắc dĩ xách ở ngửi ngửi phía sau lưng, chuẩn bị ra bên ngoài ngược lại Khương Daniel tài vật.

"Không sao, nơi này đều là của ta." Mr. Kang đem ngửi ngửi cứu ra, một gối quỳ xuống đem chiếc nhẫn cầm lại trên tay.

"Ngươi cũng sẽ là của ta." Ma pháp sư thi pháp đương nhiên phải chịu trách nhiệm, không phải sao?

Không phải bộ phép thuật chuyên môn thiết lập một cái, mê muội kết hôn chỗ ghi danh, làm gì!

"Ngửi ngửi! Ngươi biết cái loại cảm giác này sao?" Khương Daniel bồi tiếp ngửi ngửi tại nhà mình trong kim khố bắt tới chộp tới, hưởng thụ sinh hoạt.

Ngửi ngửi kít hai tiếng, Khương Daniel mới nhớ tới nó chỉ nghe hiểu tiếng Anh.

"Nói như thế nào đây? Vừa nhìn thấy ngươi chủ nhân thời điểm, ta cảm giác, ta cảm giác, ta. . . I'm me SMerized." Ngửi ngửi nhưng mặc kệ hắn, bắt lấy một viên to lớn kim cương, nhét vào trong trái tim cất giữ.

Vớt:

1\. Nhìn một chút ngày 18 tháng 9 thời điểm, kỳ thật viết cố sự này sơ thảo, nhưng là thực tại quá kém, không thích, để ta cho ném. Hôm qua vẫn cảm thấy muốn viết, bản ghi nhớ bên trong đánh một điểm đối bạch, rốt cục vẫn là động thủ.

Bởi vì tháng chín hoa một ngày thời gian đem thần kỳ kịch bản nguyên bản xem hết, thực tại rất ưa thích liền nghĩ viết cố sự này, thế nhưng là kẹt văn thẻ phải cũng rất thống khổ.

Cảm tạ Dumbledore, cảm tạ ngửi ngửi.

2\. Chưa có xem phim hẳn là cũng không quá ảnh hưởng? Dù sao ta đối với HP thế giới rất nhiều đều quên, quên ta liền tại bịa chuyện, anh anh anh. Trước đó đặt câu hỏi rương tựa như là có người hỏi qua ta làm sao không viết HP AU, cũng coi là giao bài tập á!

3\. Nếu như có thể nhiều hơn nhắn lại nói cho ta cảm thụ của ngươi, liền không thể tốt hơn, cúi đầu.


	330. Chapter 330

『 Dan Ung 』 ngắm bắn

#ooc dự cảnh

#Rapper x DJ

# cho nhỏ J lão sư đến trễ sinh chúc TT

B bàn cuối cùng một bài hidden track chế tác hoàn tất, Khương Daniel ấn mở để thưởng thức, cũng không quên phát cho không biết đều ở nhà cái góc nào vội vàng sáng tác Ung Thánh Hựu.

Phòng thu âm bên trong vờn quanh âm hưởng âm thanh vô cùng tốt, ngay cả bọn hắn khúc bên trong hôn vang dội tiếng nước đều nghe được rõ ràng.

Từ khúc tiêu đề gọi nóng hạ ngắm bắn, người chế tác kia cột viết là KD&The Rose.

Tên của bọn hắn liền cùng một chỗ, như là vô số cái chế tác cái này album ban đêm, bọn hắn cái chăn phía trên thân thể.

Nói rất dài dòng.

Tại Hoán phí vì đỡ không dậy nổi dàn nhạc chủ xướng phát tiểu Kim Tại Hoán feat thêm trợ trận biểu diễn đến trận thứ tám thời điểm, Khương Daniel nhịn không được đặt câu hỏi.

"Ngươi có cảm giác hay không phải, đứng tại điều âm đài phía sau vị kia, đối ta có một chút đặc biệt?" Buổi chiếu phim tối diễn xuất rất đen, DJ thiên vị mang theo ép tới rất thấp mũ lưỡi trai, che lại hắn cả khuôn mặt, Khương Daniel tại sân khấu bên trên phấn chiến, ngẫu nhiên quay đầu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một cái cái bóng mơ hồ.

"Hắn a, hắn đối với người nào đều như vậy, hảo hảo tiên sinh." Kim Tại Hoán xem thường, đánh vỡ Khương Daniel đối với mình mị lực giá trị quá phận mơ màng.

"Ta không tin." Khương Daniel, số một số hai dưới mặt đất cypher rapper, người xưng cơm tâm tay bắn tỉa, KD hai chữ mẫu vừa hô ra, dưới đáy Kim Tại Hoán Rock n' Roll fan hâm mộ đều có thể hưng phấn đến tìm không ra nhà cùng tay cầm cái cửa bên trên lỗ chìa khóa.

"Ngươi nhưng tỉnh lại đi, tự mình đa tình." Kim Tại Hoán đem điện âm ghita một lần nữa đỗi đến microphone phía dưới, tiếp tục diễn tập, phát dây cung oanh minh quấy rầy lấy Khương Daniel hồi ức suy nghĩ, hắn thả tay xuống bên trong mạch, phối hợp tìm nơi hẻo lánh, lật xem trong điện thoại di động diễn xuất nhật ký.

Hắn có cái thói quen này thật lâu, vốn là dùng để ghi chép cypher chiến thắng bại, để tránh lần sau lại bị cùng một đám người bắt được cuồng loạn.

Dần dà, vòng tròn bên trong đều biết, du kích chiến rap hắn cũng không có lại thua qua. Dứt khoát biến thành diễn xuất nhật ký.

Phía trước hơn nửa năm cơ bản nhất trí, đơn giản là hôm nay diễn xuất hết thảy thuận lợi, chính là lúc kết thúc có cái cô nương cứng rắn muốn cho ta nhét số điện thoại, hoặc là cái nào đó trận quán âm hưởng chất lượng không tốt, lần sau muốn sớm tự mang thiết bị loại hình.

Lần này giúp Kim Tại Hoán bận bịu cũng coi là vượt qua kế hoạch bên trong. Vừa vặn hắn chuẩn bị tay ra một trương mới album, muốn tìm Kim Tại Hoán đến giúp đỡ feat intro đạo nhập bộ phận ôn tồn, Kim Tại Hoán nguyên bản tìm tới trình diễn chơi R&B tiểu tử cũng xảy ra chút ngoài ý muốn.

Tìm Khương Daniel mặc dù nói là đại tài tiểu dụng, nhưng nghe chúng thấy không xuất hiện tại tuyên truyền trên poster khuôn mặt mới, tóm lại là vừa mừng vừa sợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tùy hành phụ trách hỗn âm, nhạc đệm DJ.

Kỳ thật đối với dàn nhạc live đến nói, nhạc khí diễn tấu mới là thứ nhất chuyện quan trọng, Kim Tại Hoán trong đội ghita, bàn phím cùng bass, tay trống từng cái chuyên nghiệp hàng đầu, không quá cần người khác trợ giúp.

Cũng không tự cao tự đại, không làm khó dễ người, Khương Daniel mới ngượng nghịu hắn làm nghiệp giới nổi danh nhân sĩ mặt mũi.

Kết quả chính là, Kim Tại Hoán không biết từ nơi nào đào cái nghiệp vụ thuần thục, đối nhân xử thế thoải mái DJ, thả tại sân khấu một bên nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, thỏa mãn Khương Daniel cái gọi là free style xúc động.

Khương Daniel đối thần bí nhân này hài lòng, hoàn toàn có thể tại hắn diễn xuất nhật ký thân trên hiện ra.

"Day1 bởi vì địa chỉ chưa quen thuộc, tập luyện đến trễ, ngày mai sẽ không. Nóng trận DJ thả ca đơn hoàn toàn old school, thích vô cùng."

Phẩm vị nhất trí, khí vị tương đầu.

Hắn thậm chí có chút hoài nghi đối phương có hay không nhìn qua hắn phỏng vấn, đầy đủ hiểu qua hắn yêu thích.

"Day2 cân nhắc muốn ở giữa sân nghỉ ngơi thời điểm gia nhập một điểm cypher... Ngày mai ta cũng không phải là thần bí khách quý, mới mẻ cảm giác biến mất là rất đáng sợ. Mặt khác, đằng sau DJ tiếng nói không tệ, giúp ta thử mạch hô hai câu a a, rất êm tai dáng vẻ."

Thanh tuyến cũng là hắn thích cái chủng loại kia, có ôn nhu ngữ khí cùng cao vút tiềm chất, không cách nào tưởng tượng nếu để cho hắn đứng tại dưới đài nhìn hắn diễn xuất, hắn có thể hay không nghe được tiếng reo hò của hắn.

"Day3 Kim Tại Hoán thật rất keo kiệt, ta đem ta kia bình nước khoáng giội cho người xem, hắn còn muốn nói đều theo đầu người tính toán, không thể lấy thêm! ! ! ! ! ! Hay là phía sau DJ ra hiệu ta điều âm trên đài kia bình có thể cho ta uống, không phải ta muốn cuống họng bốc khói mà chết! ! ! ! ! Rác rưởi Kim! ! ! ! ! !"

Hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán tại sân khấu một bên chính tranh chấp, có song ra phủ đỉnh ngũ quang thập sắc đèn nê ông ánh ánh phải hoa lục bàn tay tới, lung lay không có mở thân bình, Khương Daniel cầm mới lui về.

Ngày thứ tư, ngày thứ năm ghi chép cơ bản giống nhau, Kim Tại Hoán thừa dịp hắn không tại điểm giao hàng không gọi hắn a, điều âm sau đài mặt tai nghe mũ khẩu trang chất thành một đống bóng đen hay là nhét phần sườn lợn rán cơm cho hắn; diễn xuất hậu trường đột nhiên xông tới một cái nhiệt tình fan hâm mộ muốn ôm hắn cùng hắn kết hôn a, vội vàng thu thập điều âm thiết bị tuyến đường bóng đen nhàn nhạt lên tiếng bổ túc một câu, đã báo cảnh, tiểu thư ngươi bình tĩnh một chút.

Khương Daniel đối người này càng hiếu kỳ, người này ở trước mặt hắn liền trở nên càng thần bí.

Đi làm đúng hạn đến, diễn tập cũng đứng ở nơi đó, tan tầm nhanh như chớp liền không gặp, hắn ngay cả muốn cái phương thức liên lạc cơ hội đều không có.

Nhưng hắn hết lần này tới lần khác giúp hắn không ít, mặc kệ là tại sân khấu bên trên, hay là tại dưới võ đài, có loại không nói gì tâm hứa ăn ý.

Hôm nay là cuối cùng một trận công diễn, tại rời xa Seoul địa phương, thời tiết cũng không được tốt lắm, Khương Daniel bao tại lỗ rách trong quần jean đùi nói cho hắn, có thể là muốn tuyết rơi.

Hắn quyết định chắn lấp kín vị này DJ, khí trời lạnh như vậy, diễn xuất kết thúc sau đi ăn bữa nóng hầm hập ăn khuya tổng không sai.

Thật đúng là bị hắn đoán đúng, hắn từ phía sau đài nhặt kiện viết chủ xướng chuyên dụng dài khoản áo lông, hất lên đi ra ngoài, mặt đường hai bên đã dần dần tụ lên tuyết đống, không trung như lông vũ tuyết rơi lưu loát, chỗ đến đều choáng nhuộm thành nhàn nhạt màu trắng.

Chính là thích hợp nghe nhạc đội thời tiết.

Nếu như mặt đường không kết băng, cỗ xe không có như vậy hỗn loạn.

Hắn bắt đầu suy nghĩ cho dàn nhạc cái nào đó trữ tình từ khúc nhạc dạo bên trong tăng thêm một đoạn rap, tone không cần rất cao, lại đến một chút xíu lay-back, uể oải, cho băng sữa bò giống như thời tiết, tăng thêm một điểm nóng hổi cà phê nhân.

Quá lạnh, người cơ hồ không cách nào suy nghĩ, Khương Daniel trầm xuống lấy dùng áo lông vạt áo bao trùm đầu gối, cầm di động, đánh lấy ngẫu hứng ca từ, cân nhắc muốn hay không đi góc đường cửa hàng giá rẻ mua chút gì hóa giải một chút giá lạnh.

Quá kỳ quái, so với hơi ấm mở cực lớn hậu trường, hắn giờ phút này liền nghĩ ngồi xổm ở đây, run rẩy đối cóng đến hơi cương ngón tay hà hơi, mỗi chữ mỗi câu hướng trên màn hình tăng thêm verse.

Là phụ trách chưởng quản tuyết đầu mùa thần, cho hắn dạng này tiềm thức cũng khó nói.

Màu đen vệ túi áo ở đầu, bóng người quen thuộc vội vàng chạy tới.

Tóc mái bị không biết là tuyết tan rã hay là mồ hôi ướt nhẹp, trên tay còn mang theo cồng kềnh thiết bị rương, kim loại sắc tai nghe đỡ tại trên cổ, khăn quàng cổ đem ngực bao khỏa, chạy thời điểm, trước sau đi theo lay động.

Ánh mắt của hắn so sau lưng tuyết rơi chi sắc càng sáng tỏ, bước chân so không trung màu trắng tinh linh hạ xuống tốc độ càng nhẹ.

Bên ngoài bao bị gió không nghe lời trêu cợt, không chỗ ở về sau rộng mở, giống như một cái hai bên túi, đều rót đầy tuyết lữ nhân.

Hoặc là, phong tuyết vì hắn mà đến, từ hắn mà đến, cũng theo hắn mà tới.

"Ha ha, " Khương Daniel trên tay so cái sân khấu bên trên thường thường làm, hai tay ôm lấy nòng súng, hướng về phía trước lên đạn nổ súng động tác, nhắm ngay vội vàng đi hướng hắn phương hướng bóng người, "Ngươi bị ta nhắm chuẩn nha."

Phong tuyết cũng đình trệ.

Bọn hắn đứng tại đường cái hai đầu đường chéo bên trên.

Bóng người phối hợp ngửa ra sau, làm bộ ngã sấp xuống trúng đạn.

Con người khi còn sống, rất ít có thể đụng tới chân chính vững tin nháy mắt.

Đôi giày này nhan sắc đến tột cùng chọn đúng sao, cái này áo khoác đến cùng có thích hợp hay không ta.

Bề ngoài thất thải trong đường mặt có thể là chua, xấu xấu màu nâu bánh gatô mở ra có thể sẽ chảy xuôi mỹ vị sô cô la nham tương.

Loại này không xác thực tin là ra ngoài, không ai có thể nói cho chúng ta biết, lựa chọn sẽ chỉ hướng nơi nào, kết quả là tốt, hay là xấu.

Nhưng vào lúc đó, gầy yếu cao DJ buông lỏng thân thể, có chút về sau nằm, mũi chân cũng bật lên đến, ngắn ngủi thoát ly sức hút trái đất.

Chỉ vì hắn còn chưa kịp bắn ra đạn.

Khương Daniel vững tin, hắn gặp so tuyết đầu mùa càng đáng giá trân tàng đồ vật.

Lập tức thân ảnh lại chạy hướng hậu đài cửa nhỏ bên cạnh, biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Khương Daniel cũng đứng dậy, đem vừa rồi đánh tốt ca từ đẩy ngã lại đến.

Kim Tại Hoán hát xong hướng về tâm của ngươi, biến thành rì rào rơi xuống tuyết rơi, Khương Daniel thậm chí không có đi lên đài, liền đứng tại sân khấu một bên, dùng ít có trữ tình ngữ điệu liền lên vài câu,

"Gặp được trước ngươi ta còn young and wild/

Mới gặp lòng ta liền dần dần mild/

People call it love at the first sight/

Đừng thêm cân nhắc / đêm nay liền nhập ta mang /

I'm gonna make you mine." .

Điều tiết lấy microphone và nhạc khí âm lượng DJ không có ngẩng đầu, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không đụng vào Khương Daniel hàm tình mạch mạch ánh mắt.

Kim Tại Hoán ghita còn đang chảy yên tĩnh duy mỹ giai điệu, bởi vì tuyết lớn mà vì số không nhiều người nghe còn tại dưới đài đi theo hắn tiết chụp gật gù đắc ý, Khương Daniel vứt bỏ Microphone, chen đến điều âm sau đài mặt đi.

"Dung mạo ngươi đẹp mắt như vậy cho nên nhất định phải chụp mũ?" Nói hắn đưa tay đem cái mũ của hắn hái xuống, đối đầu ánh mắt của hắn nói chuyện.

"Dung mạo không đẹp nhìn liền không thể chụp mũ rồi?" Bàn phím dưới đáy tiếp tuyến bị Khương Daniel vô ý dẫm lên, truyền đến sắc lạnh, the thé tạp âm, Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu mãnh lườm bọn họ một cái.

"Không phải, ngươi nói chuyện thật đáng yêu a." Khương Daniel đối Kim Tại Hoán làm cái mặt quỷ, tại điều âm trên đài như đang thị uy các nơi sờ loạn, sờ lấy sờ lấy liền giả vờ như lơ đãng đụng phải DJ tay.

"Ta chỉ muốn hảo hảo kiếm tiền, ngươi có thể đừng quấy rối à." Hắn nói chuyện thái độ quả thực cùng phía trước mấy ngày xử sự phương thức tưởng như hai người, Khương Daniel ngượng ngùng kéo vào mặt, lại nhiều nhìn chằm chằm hắn hai mắt, mở Microphone lại ngồi xổm về nơi hẻo lánh, chờ lấy cơ hội đến lại cho Kim Tại Hoán thêm phiền.

Chào cảm ơn cảm nghĩ muốn thu hình lại, Khương Daniel một mặt lên ào ào dưới đài âm lượng, một mặt nhảy tới nhảy lui làm lấy da ba động làm, làm ầm ĩ phải không được, chờ microphone lại trở lại trong tay hắn, hắn lại bắt đầu một mặt chân thành tha thiết.

"Cảm tạ ta phát tiểu cho ta một cái trân quý như thế biểu diễn cơ hội, " Kim Tại Hoán nghe ở phía sau thẳng gắt nước, "Quan trọng hơn chính là, cảm tạ một mực tại sân khấu bên trên làm bạn ta DJ, vừa rồi rap, là ta hiến cho hắn..."

Hắn còn chưa bắt đầu lời ngon tiếng ngọt, Kim Tại Hoán đã xông lại muốn đánh hắn, cũng thua thiệt Khương Daniel tránh nhanh, chạy vội về hậu trường, DJ chính lau sạch lấy trang bị, từng loại hướng rương lớn bên trong.

"Ngươi tên là gì?" Khương Daniel đem hắn trừ trên bàn tai nghe đoạt tới, thả trên tay thưởng thức.

Đối phương cũng vô ý cướp về, tiếp tục dọn dẹp đồ vật.

"Kêu cái gì rất trọng yếu sao? Ta nghĩ chúng ta về sau sẽ không lại gặp mặt." Khương Daniel nghe xong quệt miệng, không phải rất hài lòng câu trả lời này.

"Cái kia cũng muốn nói cho ta biết danh tự, về sau tổng gặp được." Hậu trường có không ít kết thúc fan hâm mộ đưa tới hoa, buổi sáng còn không có tuyết rơi, trong phòng ấm áp, không có trải qua sương giá.

"Ầy, tên của ta." Dài nhỏ ngón tay chỉ điểm đỏ chói thổi phồng hoa hồng, ám hương phù động, nơi hẻo lánh hơi ấm sắp xếp đầu gió thẳng thổi tại trên mặt bọn họ, để người mê man.

"Vậy ta gọi thế nào ngươi?" Khương Daniel nghĩ đến cũng cảm thấy buồn cười, rõ ràng là qua loa, cũng muốn nhiều cùng hắn giảng bên trên hai câu nói.

"Tùy ngươi." Thế là, Khương Daniel buông hắn xuống lúc đầu có súng, vì có được hoa hồng.

Hoa hồng cứ thế biến mất tại mang mang nhiên đất tuyết bên trong.

Kim Tại Hoán nói, cùng hắn là tại trên mạng thông báo tuyển dụng quảng cáo lên liên hệ bên trên, cái số kia đã đánh không thông.

Khương Daniel thất hồn lạc phách ngồi cuối cùng ban một xe chạy về Seoul, mới phát hiện điện thoại không có tín hiệu trong vòng vài ngày, tiền thưởng vì một ngàn vạn cypher tranh tài đã bắt đầu thi vòng đầu. Cùng hắn quen biết mấy đợt đều đã có thi vòng hai tư cách, hắn phải nắm chắc.

Mặc dù không hết thích kéo bè kết phái tập tục, nhưng hắn tại trong vòng tóm lại cũng là có kết giao bằng hữu, cũng có gây thù hằn người.

Tự do cypher giảng cứu 1v1 công bằng cạnh tranh, ném tiền xu chính diện có thể tự do lựa chọn đối thủ, trái lại thì bị động tiếp nhận lựa chọn.

Khương Daniel tiện tay ném đi, mặt sau hướng lên trên, giơ cằm túm cái đầu hay là đứng lại bị lựa chọn trong đám người.

Hắn căn bản không nhìn tiền xu, cũng không có kiểm tra, không phải hắn dù sao cũng nên phát hiện, tiền xu cũng là đổi qua, chính phản mặt hậu kỳ mặt sau, vô luận hắn làm sao ném, hắn đều chỉ có thể gia nhập bị lựa chọn hàng ngũ.

Bị luôn luôn trở mặt thậm chí còn viết qua diss khúc cừu gia rapper chọn trúng hắn cũng không có biểu tình gì, thua hắn thua được, thắng hắn cũng có nắm chắc.

Duy nhất để hắn kém chút ném mạch, là đối phương yêu cầu tự mang DJ ra sân cho beat, hắn lặng lẽ meo meo nhìn lướt qua kết quả.

Ai, cái này nhưng phải kình, là hắn hoa hồng tiên sinh.

Từng bước một cờ đi xuống tất cả đều là động tác giả, rõ ràng chính là thay đối phương rửa nhục đại kế tìm hiểu quân tình đến.

Rapper thuần thục nắm giữ punchline cứ như vậy nhiều, mới viết hắn đương nhiên nghĩ tìm cơ hội biểu diễn, một tới hai đi, Kim Tại Hoán cỡ nhỏ chia sẻ sẽ lên hắn đã để lộ nội tình không ít.

Càng đừng đề cập hoa hồng tiên sinh quen biết các loại loại nhạc khúc, hắn sở trường cùng uy hiếp chỉ sợ đều cho mò được nhất thanh nhị sở, người đối diện quả thực có thể đúng bệnh hốt thuốc, trảm thảo trừ căn.

Ôn nhu là mặt nạ, vững tin là hiểu lầm, Khương Daniel chụp chụp kịch liệt đau nhức vô cùng cái ót, ý thức được hắn là bị hung hăng lừa gạt.

Người đối diện mười sáu câu hắn hoàn toàn không nghe lọt tai, ngay cả chờ chút làm sao đáp lại cũng không biết.

Quả nhiên tuyết đầu mùa đều là gạt người, vừa thấy đã yêu cũng là có thể ngụy tạo.

Đến phiên hắn thời điểm, ánh đèn mờ nhạt, ánh mắt của hắn mờ mịt.

Kết quả trên đài thả chính là bọn hắn mới gặp, hắn tại trong nhật ký khen qua truyền thống beat.

Với hắn mà nói căn bản không khó, hắn không hai chụp, há mồm liền ra,

"Rõ ràng hướng phía tâm của ngươi ném đi /

Mũi tên nhưng lại hướng về ta bay tới /

Ta ngay cả thống khổ đều cảm thấy vui thích /

Mời ngươi nhanh đình chỉ ta chờ đợi /

Khắp nơi khắp nơi /

Nghĩ yêu yêu yêu" .

Tranh tài xuất hiện ít có không cách nào bình phán tình huống, địch quân hùng hổ dọa người, tiêm nha lợi chủy nện bên trong một khối nói chuyện yêu đương thịt mềm, không cách nào phóng tới cùng một cái tiêu chuẩn bên trong chấm điểm.

Cuối cùng, song phương đồng ý làm sơ nghỉ ngơi về sau, lại tiến hành cuộc thi bổ sung.

Khương Daniel tại sân khấu cách đó không xa tìm cái bàn trống, muốn chai bia, nhìn chằm chằm trên đài tiến triển.

Hắn đoán hắn là thất tình, hay là thảm nhất thảm nhất, tự mình đa tình kia một loại.

"Mời ngươi uống rượu." Hoa hồng trước sinh hay là đội mũ khẩu trang, thêm hai bình rượu, không biết lúc nào hạ sân khấu đi tới.

"Cắt." Khương Daniel còn không có hoàn toàn tha thứ hắn, lại sợ mình rất nhanh tha thứ hắn, chỉ có thể quay đầu giả vờ như nhìn không thấy hắn.

"Vừa rồi bọn hắn diss ngươi, ngươi làm sao không nói lại, nói chuyện với ta ngược lại miệng lưỡi trơn tru." Tốt, hắn tha thứ hắn, cuối cùng một câu thời gian.

"Ta cùng bọn hắn cũng không đồng dạng." Khương Daniel đem trước mặt còn không có mở hai bình mãnh liệt lay động, động tác rất nhanh, "Ta hoa hồng tiên sinh."

"Kia ngươi cho rằng chính ngươi là dạng gì?" Hoa hồng tiên sinh đem bình rượu tử đoạt lại trong tay, ổn thỏa bỏ lên trên bàn.

"Ta là ngươi năm nay hàng năm tình nhân." Khương Daniel dùng dụng cụ mở chai cùm cụp một tiếng nhếch lên, tuyết trắng bông bia bọt biển liền từ trong bình tán phát ra, tung tóe cái đầy đất.

Hắn thuận thế bắt hắn lại tay, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ hướng lui về phía sau.

"Ngươi là tấm gương chiếu sai, hay là đầu bị mắng xấu." Hoa hồng tiên sinh chủ động sờ sờ trán của hắn, muốn nhìn một chút bỏng không bỏng.

"Đừng nói ta, nói một chút ngươi đi." Khương Daniel lại cầm lấy một bình, đối khóe miệng thổi xuống đi.

"Ngươi giúp bọn hắn giám thị ta, có thể kiếm bao nhiêu, ta cho ngươi gấp đôi!" Chỉ cần hắn thắng tranh tài, hắn cảm thấy không có cái gì không có khả năng.

"Ta lại không phải toàn vì tiền." Hoa hồng tiên sinh cũng cầm lấy một bình, uống một ngụm liền buông xuống.

"Trước ngươi không phải nói ngươi liền nghĩ kiếm tiền sao? Câu nói kia cũng là lừa gạt ta sao?" Khương Daniel đem uống trống không cái bình cầm lên, đáy bình đối Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn hắn.

"Muốn dùng bọn hắn phòng thu âm, làm một trương chính ta album." Cứ việc đáy bình lục lục, nhìn như vậy quá khứ, nét mặt của hắn y nguyên mê người.

"Ta thắng, trận chung kết ngươi tới sao?" Kỳ thật cypher nội dung phần lớn liên miên bất tận, tiền, phòng ở, xe, đồng hồ, nữ nhân, còn có thô tục.

Nhưng hắn có thể sẽ trở nên không giống.

"Không đến đâu?" Hoa hồng tiên sinh không biết hắn đã bắt đầu thua, y nguyên hỏi lại.

"Ngươi không đành lòng, ngươi ngay cả gạt ta đều không đành lòng." Nghĩ lại đến, hắn đối tốt với hắn, cũng là động lòng trắc ẩn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hoa hồng tiên sinh đem bình rượu lưu trên bàn, lưu lại danh tự, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

KD ở sau đó trong trận đấu , một mực thắng một mực thắng, Ung Thánh Hựu là biết đến.

Hắn cũng giảng không rõ ràng, hắn đối với hắn đến cùng là cảm giác gì.

Rất giống sai lầm thời gian bên trong, gặp được một cái chính xác người.

Hắn trên đài là cực chuyên nghiệp, đảo mắt lại là cực ngây thơ, chính mình mới sẽ không đành lòng cho hắn đưa nước.

Giữa mùa đông bên trong mặc rất ít, vì đám bằng hữu bận bịu chạy tới chạy lui, chính mình mới sẽ cầm trên tay kia hộp cơm đút cho hắn.

Hắn ca hắn đều nghe qua, đánh đĩa còn thỉnh thoảng sẽ dùng đến, hiện trường lại nghe cũng có không đồng dạng cảm thụ.

Liền ngay cả hắn ngày đó lung tung free style cho mình thổ lộ vài câu cũng giảng được rất có hương vị, thanh âm so bình thường tone đè thấp không ít, để mang theo tai nghe nghe lén hắn, có thì thầm ảo giác.

Ngốc phải hồn nhiên ngây thơ, bị lừa còn uống hắn mua rượu, hỏi hắn tên gọi là gì.

Đón lấy chuyện xui xẻo này trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn nhiều nhất đảm đương mấy đêm rồi lương tâm bất an, liền có thể tiếp tục ngủ yên.

Không nghĩ tới lương tâm ngược lại là còn tốt, chân chính quấy phá chính là trong lòng dị động, cùng chợt hạ xuống nhiệt độ không khí tương phản, càng ngày càng nóng.

Phối hợp hắn đần độn nổ súng trúng đạn phản ứng không phải biểu diễn, là chân tình bộc lộ, bởi vì thời tiết thực tại thích hợp đứng tại trong tuyết, tìm người chơi ngươi tới ta đi trò chơi.

Hắn đưa di động bên trên trận chung kết điện tử thư mời ấn mở, lại lui ra ngoài, nằm tiến băng lãnh ổ chăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là thứ hai thủ boom bap quyết đấu trước khi bắt đầu đến, thứ nhất thủ là trap, Khương Daniel tuyệt đối am hiểu lĩnh vực, hắn biết kết quả sẽ là như thế nào, cố ý đến chậm một điểm.

Khương Daniel thổi lên cao bên cạnh chia ra còn có một nửa không có bổ nhiễm hoàn tất, trang phát tổ cầm dài răng lược cùng nhuộm tóc tề thùng đuổi theo phía sau hắn chạy.

"Ngươi tới rồi! Vậy ta không thể so!" Một nửa tóc còn tại hướng xuống giọt hỏa hồng sắc tố, Khương Daniel vịn đầu, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo ngồi xổm bên cạnh hắn, tránh né đuổi bắt.

"Ngươi làm sao không thể so rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu tay nâng nghiêm mặt, dù bận vẫn ung dung hỏi hắn.

"Ngươi đến, ta không chiến mà thắng." Khương Daniel hất lên ướt sũng đầu, lại tràn ra không ít thủy hồng sắc điểm.

"Ngươi lại có cái gì ngụy biện rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay hướng trong túi cắm tới, không cho hắn bắt.

"Hoa hồng cùng súng đều là ngươi, đêm nay chiến lợi phẩm cũng là ngươi." Khương Daniel nắm lên trước ngực vệ áo đồ án, là đóa hoa hồng từ họng súng nở rộ.

"Ngươi trở về, thắng ta liền đáp ứng ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, cái cằm hướng trên đài quơ quơ.

"Hở? Ta đều nói ngươi so tài một chút thi đấu trọng yếu!" Mắt thấy trang phát tổ sắp bắt được bả vai ngăn chặn toàn bộ lối đi nhỏ Khương Daniel.

"Một hồi vòng thứ ba, ta thả beat ngươi nhưng đừng quay đầu khóc nhè, tất cả đều là ngươi không am hiểu, khó chết ngươi." Hợp lấy hắn hoa hồng hôm nay vẫn là muốn cho hắn ra nan đề, cái gì ngẫu nhiên beat khiêu chiến lại là tại đánh rắm.

"Chờ ta." Khương Daniel lòng bàn chân một lần nữa trượt, hướng phía hậu trường chạy tới.

Vòng thứ hai quả nhiên, đánh ngang.

Khương Daniel cứng rắn hạch kỹ thuật xác thực qua người, nhưng đụng phải không quá am hiểu loại hình, hook cùng verse kết nối bộ phận chế tác lên còn có khiếm khuyết.

Vòng thứ ba hắn ca từ chuẩn bị phi thường đầy đủ, cho dù là lại muốn so sánh với cả ngày, hắn cũng tràn ngập lòng tin.

Tại hắn nhìn chăm chú, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận trước một vị tai nghe, đứng lên sân khấu.

Đối thủ biểu diễn tính rất mạnh, đạo cụ cùng ánh đèn làm đủ mánh lới, thậm chí cầm bình rượu trên tay lay động, ám chỉ cùng hắn đối chiến tràn ngập nhàn nhã cùng dư vị.

Hắn liền lại đem nghĩ sẵn trong đầu cùng chuẩn bị toàn vứt bỏ.

Vượt qua dài dằng dặc cừu thị cùng Huyền kỹ bộ phận, hắn cao tốc rap không ngừng phát xạ, âm điệu cũng đi theo tăng cao cảm xúc dốc lên không ít, cuối cùng nhảy đến sân khấu một bên,

"I'm man of the year.

You 're just ass with a beer.

Check my rose in the corner.

Hotter than all your freaking su mmer.

A kiss on his ear.

Pray beg on your knees to tear."

Đi theo hắn thứ hai đếm ngược câu từ, là xuyên thấu qua microphone truyền đến, thanh thúy mà rõ ràng đánh ba thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu hư chụp lấy đầu đội thức tai nghe một lỗ tai lộ ở bên ngoài, đang nghe chuẩn âm, thình lình bị hắn bắt lấy bỗng nhiên đóng cái chương.

Nói như thế nào đây, có người chính là tình trường đắc ý, sòng bạc cũng đắc ý.

KD rất rêu rao khắp nơi thắng, Khương Daniel cũng rất gióng trống khua chiêng thắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thả beat là đối thủ lấy lòng, bất quá ai có thể nghĩ đến hắn sẽ đến một màn như thế, đối phương thậm chí không cách nào tiếp tục tranh tài, dư chấn hiệu ứng quá cường liệt.

"Thân nhân không biết hôn môi sao? Lỗ tai cho ngươi gặm phải dính chết rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu hay là một mặt không hứng thú lắm tại thu thiết bị, trước khi hắn tới đã đem người đối diện chuyển khoản tiền chắc chắn lui, xem như bỏ dở hợp tác, đi được sạch sẽ.

"Thích ta không biết nói thẳng sao? Trong lòng cho ngươi tóm đến gấp chết rồi." Khương Daniel lại đem tai nghe của hắn đoạt tới chơi, một bộ không nghĩ còn cho hắn bộ dáng.

"Heo mới thích ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra, tìm hắn muốn tai nghe.

"Kia heo có thể hay không đáp ứng làm bạn trai của ta?" Khương Daniel da trong chốc lát cũng mệt, nghiêm mặt.

"Nghĩ hay lắm." Ung Thánh Hựu đem tai nghe gấp gọn lại, bỏ vào trong hộp.

"Vậy ngươi trước tới, chúng ta hôn môi." Khương Daniel ngồi trên bàn, chụp chụp bắp đùi.

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống vật trên tay, đứng lên nghênh đón.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi tiền thưởng cũng đừng rồi? Tài khoản nhanh lên cho ta, đều gọi điện thoại cho ta." Kim Tại Hoán vẫn là trước sau như một không có có tư tưởng, Khương Daniel miệng còn thiếp tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ áo một đoạn xương quai xanh bên trên, hắn liền ở bên tai nổ.

"Đừng làm rộn, ta chỗ này ăn phần thưởng đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân rất thơm, mùi thơm ngào ngạt mềm mại, cánh hoa hồng làm.

"Phần thưởng? Chỗ ngươi còn có bánh gatô hay sao? Vậy ta một hồi cũng tới?" Kim Tại Hoán nghe xong hăng hái.

"Không phải, ngươi làm sao như vậy xuẩn, là bị ta ngắm bắn xuống tới hoa hồng." Hoa hồng tiên sinh phát ra rất nhỏ bất mãn ùng ục âm thanh, bắt hắn lại bắt đầu phai màu đầu lông, biểu đạt kháng nghị.

"Khương Daniel! Ai bảo ngươi ghi chép chúng ta hôn thanh âm đồng thời bỏ vào! Ngươi có phải hay không muốn chia phòng ngủ!" Ung Thánh Hựu về cái tin tới, hiển nhiên là khí xấu.

Hoa hồng có gai, nóng hạ khó hái.

Vớt:

0\. DJ có nhường, hắn biết rapper thích truyền thống beat, cho nên cố ý thả.

Hoa hồng là tại đầu mùa đông gặp phải, mùa hè cùng một chỗ, cho nên nóng hạ khó hái.

1\. Ta không có nhìn có hip-hop trúng độc, ta là cho ta tiền nữ hài.

Hàng năm nhìn cho ta tiền đều có thể nhìn thấy gật gù đắc ý.

Hip-hop ta chỉ nhìn thứ nhất quý một chút xíu, nhưng là ta tham món lợi nhỏ Ngô lão sư, nhỏ Ngô lão sư thật là đẹp trai.

Bản này là dùng di động đánh, còn rất đặc biệt?

2\. Hôm qua có ý nghĩ này, viết bộ phận đối bạch ra, nhưng là rất nhọc lòng rap từ bộ phận, các ngươi liền cười một tiếng mà qua đi, a kéo kiếm chút thật hết sức.

Cùng mũi tên kia hai câu từ đến từ tiêu bảo mở đầu, ngỗng Kiện rap ca từ, cải biên một chút, liền thuận viết.

Cái khác một chút xíu chuyên nghiệp thuật ngữ ta thiếp cái địa chỉ Internet ở chỗ này, cảm thấy hứng thú có thể nhìn xem, không nhìn cũng không có gì, vì không ảnh hưởng đọc đã áp súc đến nhất ít. Hip-hop thuật ngữ

3\. Lần nữa chúc nhỏ J lão sư sinh nhật vui vẻ rồi~ đến trễ thật thật có lỗi.

4\. Đặt câu hỏi rương điểm chỗ này → dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, trả lời sẽ thả tại @TanzakuStars

Có thể không cần chú ý, sinh hoạt hàng ngày hào, nói nhảm rất nhiều.


	331. Chapter 331

# ngụy hiện cõng (? )

# lần nữa chúc lớn cát quốc khánh vui vui sướng sướng ~

# đề cử nhạc nền cùng dính đến tài liệu mời điểm chỗ này yêu là tài liệu

Bọn hắn lẫn vào ồn ào biển người, bay hướng Berlin.

Cất cánh trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ bên cạnh vẫn không ra, Khương Daniel vừa đem túi du lịch để lên đối diện giá hành lý, chỉ chớp mắt liền sờ đến bên cạnh hắn đi, vào chỗ xuống tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩng đầu, đang loay hoay trên cổ tay khối kia mới tinh đồng hồ.

"Mấy giờ rồi chuông rồi?" Hắn tay trái đem mặt đồng hồ nâng tại bốn ngón tay phía trên, tay phải cẩn thận vặn động lên kim đồng hồ.

"Seoul hay là Berlin?" Khương Daniel đưa di động móc ra, lật xem thế giới lúc chuông.

"Berlin. Vừa trên đường tới điều, giống như không phải rất chuẩn." Khương Daniel đem giao diện hướng xuống huy động, ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay cả ngày còn không có con mắt nhìn qua hắn, cảm thấy lại bắt đầu giở trò xấu.

"Seoul hiện tại là mười hai giờ hai mươi ba, so Berlin nhanh bảy giờ." Nghênh đón Khương Daniel nguy hiểm phát biểu đương nhiên là Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ lệ tròng trắng mắt, bọn họ cũng đều biết hắn toán học tuyệt không được tốt lắm, thêm phép trừ cũng coi là cho nên ý làm khó một loại.

"Cho nên?" Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển động kim đồng hồ ngón tay dừng lại, liếc nhìn Khương Daniel lộ ra ngu đần tiếu dung.

"Chúng ta đến Berlin về sau, hôm nay liền có thêm bảy giờ." Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng là đang hỏi hắn Seoul đến cùng mấy điểm, Khương Daniel càng muốn kéo chút râu ria.

"Hừ." Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát đem hắn siêu cấp bảo bối quà sinh nhật một lần nữa cùm cụp một tiếng trừ về trên cổ tay, quay đầu không còn để ý không hỏi Khương Daniel.

"Chúng ta muốn đi thế giới này còn rất trẻ, " Khương Daniel đem bàn tay quá khứ, đem Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt che nắng tấm mở ra, Seoul tinh không vạn lý, lam trời phối xanh nhạt sắc sân bay, "Ta có thể so với hôm qua nhiều thích ngươi bảy giờ."

"Ngươi tổng nói lời như vậy, sẽ để cho ta rất lẫn lộn." Phía ngoài ánh nắng chói mắt như vậy, tốt như vậy, trong cabin buồn bã như vậy, như vậy không thú vị.

"Ta sẽ nói là bởi vì ta muốn nói." Khương Daniel cánh tay thẻ đến một nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đem thân thể nghiêng về phía trước, tránh đi bất luận cái gì lặn ở tứ chi tiếp xúc.

Bọn hắn gần đây bất kỳ lần nào đối thoại đều là một trận dài dằng dặc kiên nhẫn giằng co.

Một cái quá phận khinh suất sử dụng yêu cùng ưa thích hai chữ này, một cái quá phận cẩn thận dò xét trận này tạm thời không có định tính quan hệ.

Thân ở hỗn độn cùng trong mơ hồ bọn hắn từng có được quá nhanh vui sướng hạnh phúc, nhưng loại trạng thái này chung quy muốn vẽ bên trên dừng phù —— —— từ Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được bọn hắn kỳ thật chẳng đáng là gì bắt đầu.

Lễ tình nhân ngày đó lôi kéo hắn phi nước đại về hậu trường là cực hạn lãng mạn, nhưng kia không nhất định đại biểu yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel mỗi lần tại trong cuộc đời của hắn ra sân đều lộ ra quá gấp quá nóng nảy, rất giống một trận đại tác cuồng phong. Giây phút ở giữa, lý trí cùng tình cảm đều bị thả vào trên tầng mây. Hắn hãm sâu trong đó, căn bản là không có cách suy nghĩ, không cách nào phán đoán.

Có lẽ là truy cầu mơ ước đường xá dài dằng dặc mà gian khổ, bọn hắn đã tình cảm khô cạn quá lâu, quá phận đói, cho lẫn nhau bất quá là dừng lại bỗng nhiên ăn như hổ đói mà xuống tiệc, còn không tới kịp ăn ra nguyên liệu nấu ăn cùng gia vị, đã tiêu hóa xong tất , chờ đợi chuyến lần sau điểm tâm ngọt cùng món ăn khai vị.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu đeo ống nghe lên, đem đồng hồ đeo tay giấu vào cao bồi bên ngoài bao trong tay áo.

Hắn không hề nói gì, nhưng là biểu đạt đến mức đầy đủ minh xác.

Mặc kệ Khương Daniel còn có cái gì muốn nói, hắn lúc này, đều không nghĩ lại nghe.

Người đại diện đi về tới, Khương Daniel thu tay lại, lại lui về chỗ ngồi của mình đi, bịt mắt bao lại, lỗ tai tắc lại, đầu ngón tay vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve thình thịch khiêu động huyệt Thái Dương.

Hắn coi là chiến tranh bắt đầu là hắn rất ít đàm thích cùng yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia hỏi số lần đủ nhiều, hắn luôn cho là là đơn thuần nũng nịu, nuôi con mèo dùng cào nát ghế sô pha sừng phương thức phân chia địa giới, thật lòng thành phần rất ít, chiếm hữu cùng tò mò chiếm đa số.

Hắn thỉnh thoảng sẽ trả lời, nhưng sẽ không quá phận nghiêm túc, cái này là vì để tránh cho để Ung Thánh Hựu gánh vác quá nặng, cảm thấy hắn người này nhất định không phải hắn không thể.

Mặc dù đây là sự thật, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới sớm thu nhận trói buộc cùng rã rời, hắn nghĩ cho hắn biết, hắn muốn, hắn chưa hẳn toàn có, nhưng hắn nguyện ý cố gắng đi tranh thủ, mà hắn có, hắn đều nguyện ý cho.

Cho nên hắn cải biến sách lược chính là đem trong lòng của hắn nghĩ, toàn treo tại bên miệng.

Hắn thậm chí không quan tâm trong bọn họ cái nào xem ra càng giống tân hôn thê tử, đưa mắt nhìn trượng phu lúc làm việc, ánh mắt vẫn lưu luyến không rời. Đây là Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem ngồi xổm tại buổi hòa nhạc hậu trường cái thang bên trên đợi lên sân khấu cũng thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu đồng hồ cát múa đơn hắn nguyên thoại.

Không biết là phương thức biểu đạt có sai, hay là truyền ra ngoài đã qua tốt nhất thưởng vị kỳ hạn, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng có thể tìm tới một loại khác che tai nhét nghe phương pháp, đem hắn viên này nhảy nhót tưng bừng, ở trước mặt hắn căn bản không bị khống chế tâm, đông lạnh đến ký túc xá Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trang rác rưởi kia cách ướp lạnh trong phòng đi.

Xuống máy bay thời điểm, ngồi ở phía sau một loạt Phác Hữu Trấn lại gần nói với hắn, hắn nhìn kia bộ phim cảm giác không tệ, trong khe hở nhìn xong một bộ phận tình tiết, phần sau trình đều muốn tìm đến xem tới, hỏi tên hắn là cái gì.

"Ta không nhớ rõ, ta căn bản không có nhìn kỹ. Cảm giác nhìn áp phích là bộ bi thương tình yêu phim liền ấn mở nhìn." Khương Daniel nhìn kì thực là bộ nhẹ hài kịch, Phác Hữu Trấn nhìn không thấy phụ đề đều đi theo cười năm phút, bất quá đã hắn nói là sống mơ mơ màng màng phim văn nghệ, như vậy tùy hắn đi thôi.

"Ca không phải không thích xem loại này sao?" Quên Phác Hữu Trấn không quá ưa thích theo hắn đi, hắn thích truy vấn ngọn nguồn.

Thông hướng trong phi trường thông đạo có chút chen chúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc lại là một thân màu đậm, lập tức liền biến mất tại Khương Daniel trước mắt.

"Không biết, kia rất trọng yếu sao?" Khương Daniel từ bỏ lục soát quen thuộc cái ót, khẽ vuốt cằm, trinh sát vô số đầu di động giữa hai chân ở giữa có hay không một cái ngân sắc cỡ nhỏ túi du lịch tung tích.

Hắn đi được có chút quá nhanh, trên tay mang theo to lớn túi du lịch cũng nhanh đem kẹp tại một bên Phác Hữu Trấn đụng bay.

"Ca gấp gáp như vậy làm gì? Người một mực rất nhiều a." Phác Hữu Trấn lầm bầm lầu bầu công phu, Ung Thánh Hựu đã một lần nữa trở lại Khương Daniel phạm vi tầm mắt bên trong.

Không rất xa, không rất gần.

Có thể đụng tay đến sẽ để cho hắn khẩn trương, mục không thể xem sẽ để cho tâm hắn hoảng.

Hắn ở trên máy bay hẳn là ngủ được không đủ an ổn, đằng sau dài một chút tóc đen đẩy lên một đoàn, thân thể có một chút lung lay sắp đổ, giống như vịn túi du lịch tay hãm tại chậm rãi đi.

Không cần nhìn cũng biết ánh mắt của hắn khả năng sưng, cũng không biết lần trước mở thuốc nhỏ mắt còn lại bao nhiêu, Khương Daniel đi tới đi tới lại thả chậm bước chân, cơ hồ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ tại cùng một cái bước đi phía trên.

Kỳ thật buổi sáng lúc ra cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ gối cùng nút bịt tai rơi trên bàn, Khương Daniel nhổ nguồn điện tuyến, cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thu nạp túi, muốn đuổi theo ra ngoài gọi hắn hỏi hắn, đến cùng cái này túi muốn hay không mang.

Trước kia như quả không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ gãi đầu, chống nạnh lộ ra ít có híp mắt mỉm cười, lấy lòng giảng hai câu ca ngợi, tỷ như cơm tổng tại nhắn lại nóng bình khu xoát những cái kia khẩu hiệu cái gì, sau đó chỉ chỉ Khương Daniel còn trống rỗng túi du lịch, để hắn cam tâm tình nguyện giúp hắn đem hắn có lẽ căn bản không dùng được vật như vậy kéo lên kéo xuống.

Phác Hữu Trấn theo ở phía sau hay là một mặt không hiểu, Khương Daniel đút lấy hai viên tai nghe không sai, nhưng hắn căn bản không có đưa di động lấy ra mở ra máy chiếu phim, hắn đến tột cùng là làm sao làm được, không tai cất cao giọng hát còn một mặt tâm sự nặng nề đầu nhập đâu?

Sân bay tràn ngập nóng bỏng khuôn mặt xa lạ.

Kết quả là hắn không hỏi, bởi vì lên được muộn mấy vị đều nói Ung Thánh Hựu đã lên xe.

Nhưng hắn thật có đem cái này túi đồ vật tiếp tục nhét vào tràn đầy, hắn trong túi du lịch, hắn chỉ là tìm không thấy một cái thời cơ thích hợp đi cung cấp hắn chờ đợi tay của hắn.

Nếu như rút chìa khoá chia phòng ở giữa có thể rút đến đối diện liền tốt, nếu như không có nhiều như vậy gian phòng có thể ở, bọn hắn vẫn là hai người một gian liền tốt.

Nếu như có thể làm chút gì, hảo hảo lợi dụng cái này thêm ra đến, thế giới vì bọn họ sáng tạo bảy giờ, đại khái là tốt nhất.

Nhưng bọn hắn đã vạn vạn không có tư bản muốn nhiều như vậy, sân khấu, lấp lánh sân khấu, quyết định sinh tử sân khấu, mới là bọn hắn hết thảy.

Tập luyện Berlin cover sân khấu lúc ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu đang luyện tập cửa phòng đứng trong chốc lát, bồi luyện lão sư luôn luôn thích hắn, mở cửa hỏi hắn làm sao lần này không cùng lúc nhảy , dựa theo hắn trình độ, một giờ cũng không thành vấn đề.

Khương Daniel đi lên giải vây cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ có như vậy một chút điểm nghĩ nhảy, nhưng loại này hướng tới tổng sẽ không lớn hơn thừa dịp nghỉ ngơi ra ngoài chạy một chút chứng nhận hoặc là ổ trên giường đi ngủ.

Hắn liền coi hắn là đến xem hắn đi, nghĩ như vậy hắn sẽ tương đối dễ dàng vui vẻ.

"Ài ~ ca làm sao dạng này, lần này là theo thân cao chọn thành viên, vì đội hình đẹp mắt, Thánh Hựu ca liền lần sau, lần sau!" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng xin lỗi nhíu nhíu mày, đem cửa thủy tinh từ ra phía ngoài bên trong cài lên, ôm lấy bả vai lại đứng ở lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu phát ra khúc nhạc dạo hoàn tất, im ắng đi.

Khương Daniel toàn bộ biết, bởi vì hắn căn bản không có đang kiểm tra động tác làm được viên mãn hay không, quang nhìn chằm chằm cổng đen như mực một đoàn đi.

Buổi sáng hôm đó còn lại "Lại đến, một lần nữa, nặng nhảy" tất cả đều là Khương Daniel kêu, hắn quá nóng lòng kết thúc luyện tập đi tìm đáp án, một mực đoạt chụp.

Cả phòng người liền hắn động tác làm được lớn nhất, luyện tập kết thúc về sau, mồ hôi tưới nước tóc cùng từng mảng lớn phía sau lưng, Khương Daniel xuống lầu muốn tìm cái không luyện tập thất đổi bộ quần áo sạch.

Lầu dưới luyện tập thất không có bật đèn, cũng không có âm hưởng thanh âm.

Khương Daniel vặn ra tay cầm cái cửa, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu nằm nghiêng tại bên trong cùng trên ghế sa lon, ôm đầu, tại ngủ bù.

Sau đó trong lòng của hắn đâm quàng đâm xiên bạo động lại bị đè xuống tạm dừng khóa.

Hắn nhưng thật ra là đến kháng nghị trên lầu luyện tập quá ồn, hắn cần rất nhiều rất nhiều giấc ngủ, cũng không phải là cố ý trải qua sang đây xem ta, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không như thế rõ ràng đứng yên thật lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel cũng trở lại Khương Daniel.

Berlin sân khấu không khí rất tốt, Khương Daniel có chút quá độ hưng phấn.

Trận đèn cùng vô tận vô biên reo hò thét lên vì hắn bện mộng đẹp cùng tiên cảnh, ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài quần áo đều ướt nhẹp dính vào nhau, khăn mặt không đủ lau khô, bình trang nước khoáng không đủ giải khát, hắn rất nhanh đã say mê.

Làm nghệ thuật gia cùng người biểu diễn, đây là cái cực tốt phẩm chất, hắn có thể toàn tâm toàn ý dung nhập lập tức mỗi cái huy hoàng nháy mắt, có thể trở thành độc nhất vô nhị trong hồi ức, kinh điển nhất kiều đoạn.

Làm thích Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thời khắc đối với hắn bảo trì quan tâm đồng đội, cái này đủ để giải thích hắn lại tại an khả thi đợi ngăn lại Ung Thánh Hựu đường đi, không để hắn đi được cách mình qua xa đột nhiên hành vi.

Đáng tiếc duy nhất chính là, hắn cũng không có dắt đến Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bọn hắn quá mức nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện, trên nét mặt đều vẫn là rạng rỡ tia chớp quốc dân idol, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn miệng môi dưới xích lại gần lỗ tai của hắn, ngữ khí không tính thân mật, "Ngươi vì cái gì cũng nên dắt cổ tay của ta đâu?"

Khương Daniel đối mặt với hắn, trên tay còn hướng dưới đài ném lấy ký qua tên khăn mặt, vứt bỏ tất cả nhìn qua phim, cõng qua lời kịch, cười xấu xa miểu sát dưới đài một đám thiếu nữ khóe miệng cũng bốc lên đến, trên thực tế mang theo điểm nghèo túng, "Bởi vì có thể cảm giác được ca mạch đập, ca có thể để cho ta cảm giác được, ta còn sống."

Đợi cho chào cảm ơn, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã không tại Khương Daniel bên người.

Bọn hắn lôi kéo thành viên khác tay, đồng dạng có máu có thịt, nóng hôi hổi tay.

Tay đứt ruột xót, giao phó một đêm sung sướng cùng cảm ân, đồng hành cùng chúc phúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại hậu trường trước đó còn cố chấp cái đầu, cố gắng cùng vị cuối cùng giơ tay của hắn bức, mỉm cười mắt tiễn hắn rời đi con mắt phất tay.

Khương Daniel còn đang nhún nhảy bay lên trên trời, so với hao phí thể lực nhưng cũng yêu dễ thấy lớn tâm.

Bọn hắn chết lặng ra sức giãy dụa, để chứng minh mình còn sống.

Chuyện cũ không thể nào quay đầu, con đường phía trước mênh mông sương mù.

Đều kết thúc tại Khương Daniel trả lời bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu bao lâu không có cẩn thận nghe qua tim đập của mình, quá lâu đến mức nhớ không chân thiết.

Hắn đem đầu ngón tay ấn lên phảng phất có in dấu Khương Daniel nhiệt độ trên cổ tay, mạch máu gân xanh nổi lên bốn phía, hắn làm động tác này đồng thời, cuối cùng sẽ nhắc tới hắn quá gầy.

Hắn ở trên người hắn tìm kiếm tài nguyên khoáng sản nguyên lai chính là mạch đập của hắn.

So với vàng bạc tài bảo, so với tứ chi tiếp xúc.

Bọn hắn chỉ là thân ở đáng sợ trung tâm phong bạo bên trong, nghĩ xác nhận lẫn nhau sinh mạng thể chinh, nghĩ trở lại còn sống cái này đơn giản trạng thái, chăm chú dựa sát vào nhau hai vị không nhà để về thủy thủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm vật xuống tại trống không trên giường, hắn hiện tại vô cùng xác định hắn còn nghiêm túc còn sống, nhưng thật sự là hắn tin là Khương Daniel chấp nhất cho.

Khương Daniel, còn rất tốt còn sống sao, dù là không nói hắn muốn yêu, hắn có hay không còn có thể bảo trì tươi sống cùng nhiệt liệt.

Gần nhất hắn đẩy hắn ra thực tại tấp nập, Ung Thánh Hựu mỏi mệt mà hoài nghi.

Hắn hít sâu, lại hít sâu, hắn cần nghỉ ngơi, mà không phải nghiên cứu vấn đề này, nghĩ đến trời sáng choang.

Viên thuốc cùng ngoại vật đã không cách nào giải quyết hắn vấn đề, huống chi trong lòng của hắn rõ ràng nhất, chợt xa chợt gần Khương Daniel mới thật sự là mấu chốt chỗ tại.

Có lẽ sau này trở về hắn thật nên nhín chút thời gian đi xem bác sĩ.

Đem mình, cũng đem Khương Daniel, từ bi thảm như vậy bên trong bứt ra giải cứu ra.

Một chút xíu yêu hắn cùng khát vọng đồng dạng tình cảm để báo đáp lại nhất định là chứng bệnh, nhân sĩ chuyên nghiệp nhất định có biện pháp vì hắn thi cứu.

Giống tòa thành bên ngoài bố trí phòng vệ con đê, hắn đã qua quá độ ỷ lại cửa này, chỉ cần lại từ người chỉ đạo, lại đem hộ thành Hà mặt nước mở lên thủy tiên nhổ, để mới thành lũy toàn bộ đứng lên, hắn sẽ có được lâu dài giải thoát.

Đến đêm nay hắn mới phát hiện hắn sai, tha hương nơi đất khách quê người, Khương Daniel là ngoài cửa thành xoay quanh phun lửa cự long, đồ thành đả thương người.

Hắn sai liền sai tại cho là hắn yêu hắn là nhất dễ giải quyết sự tình, cho nên đem chuyện này phóng tới cuối cùng, giấu đến nhỏ nhất.

Hắn yêu hắn có lẽ không có ý nghĩa, nhưng đã quyết định hết thảy.

Yêu hắn để hắn cả đêm mở to mắt, hắn cười mình, ngay cả yêu là cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, cũng phải đem đối hắn cảm giác, chia làm yêu.

Sau khi trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ thiếu ngủ thiếu cảm giác, tỉnh lại hoặc là ngủ đến nửa đường, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trở về nằm đi tới trải, cũng là một bộ miễn cưỡng thiếu thiếu khốn đốn bộ dáng.

"Kia ngăn tiết mục ta tiếp xuống, ngày mai thu." Khương Daniel đang nói, là giải tán trước một lần cuối cùng cố định tống nghệ biểu diễn mời.

Tiết mục chủ đề là yêu đương buồn rầu trao đổi, tiết mục tổ nhìn trúng chính là Khương Daniel cực cao nhân khí cùng ánh nắng sáng sủa tính cách, có thể hấp dẫn số lớn người trẻ tuổi xem.

Muốn để hắn làm sự tình cũng không nhiều, bất quá chỉ là ngồi ở bên cạnh linh hoạt một chút bầu không khí, ngẫu nhiên cũng nói một chút đề nghị của mình.

Tiếp tục thời gian sẽ không quá dài, chừng một tháng, tính là cực hạn.

Như là sấm mùa xuân hù dọa trùng chim, Ung Thánh Hựu ổ tại giường trên bóng lưng khó được nghe tiếng súc động hai lần, đem khinh bạc điều hoà không khí tấm thảm khỏa càng chặt hơn.

"Ta ngày mai đi xem bác sĩ, có thể sẽ kê đơn thuốc, liền không cho ngươi để cửa."

Bóng lưng của hắn đang đã nói đến ôm ta, lấy nhiệt độ hôn ta, ngoài miệng đang nói, mời vứt bỏ ta thả ta, nhanh lên cáo biệt ta.

Dù cho chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là sẽ cho Khương Daniel lưu một ngọn đèn nhỏ, hoặc là đem khe cửa lưu mở, mặc kệ hắn là tại sát vách chơi game hay là hành trình không có hạ.

Hiện tại điểm ấy đèn đuốc cũng muốn tiêu diệt.

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nói xong không có lập tức ngủ, tiếng hít thở y nguyên lộn xộn, như cùng hắn cũng tỉnh dậy, nhắm mắt lại cũng là hắn bộ dáng.

Nói đến quá thống khổ, hắn thậm chí không dám hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cái gì càng ngày càng tiều tụy, đi nhìn cái gì bác sĩ.

Nửa đêm đã qua, hôm nay hắn, còn muốn đi hắn căn bản nhất khiếu bất thông tiết mục mắc lừa tư vấn khách quý.

Tự nhiên còn phải làm bộ độc thân cũng tâm vô sở chúc, nghĩ tiếp nữa, hay là tàn nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là thật không ngờ tới Khương Daniel sẽ tại phòng khám cổng ngồi chờ hắn, hạ một ngày thu hành trình, trên mặt còn mang theo trang.

Trong tay nắm xẹp một con màu trắng chén giấy, bị hắn uống qua bên kia có nhàn nhạt hồng hồng vết son môi tử.

Keo xịt tóc cố định sau tóc một lùm bụi chậm rãi rủ xuống, quá buồn ngủ, cúi đầu, mày nhíu lại ba ba, trên mí mắt hay là sáng lóng lánh, đỏ chói, liền ngủ mất.

Hắn ngồi xổm bên cạnh hắn, thân thể phản ứng tự nhiên, căn bản không bị khống chế, những ngày này khoảng cách, nháy mắt cũng không còn tồn tại.

Hắn lúc đầu nghĩ thiếp một chút mặt của hắn, tới gần một điểm về sau phát giác hắn đang động, nên tỉnh.

Liền giả bộ như không có việc gì đem trong tay hắn chén nước đoạt tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay động tác quá gấp, ngồi xổm phải bất ổn, kém chút quẳng cái quá sức.

Khương Daniel vừa ấm lại nóng bàn tay đỡ lấy bờ vai của hắn, bốn mắt giao thoa thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đem chén nước bên trong Khương Daniel uống còn lại, uống hết sạch.

Khương Daniel còn mơ mơ màng màng, vịn hắn đứng lên, chụp chụp bên người chỗ trống, để hắn tới ngồi.

"Tại sao phải uống ta uống qua? Bẩn." Ung Thánh Hựu một câu cũng không có giảng, đem chén giấy triệt để vò mềm, quăng vào trong thùng rác.

"Không phải, ta nói là, ta có chút cảm mạo, hôm nay quay chụp sân bãi tương đối lạnh." Phòng ngoài thu sớm gió mát thổi trong chốc lát, hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mùi vị quen thuộc, mới ý thức thanh tỉnh lại, đền bù trước đó thất ngôn.

Người yêu của ngươi nghe như cái gì?

Yêu đương trao đổi tiết mục bên trong có dạng này một đạo đề, tự nhiên là hỏi tiết mục bên trên làm người cùng người xem, lại từ tình cảm chuyên gia cùng bác sĩ tâm lý vì mọi người một vừa phân tích đáp án.

Ống kính trước Khương Daniel ý cười tới hững hờ, kỳ thật cũng ở trong lòng yên lặng trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe giống Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn luôn luôn đúng vị đạo rất mẫn cảm, cái gì đều muốn nghe mùi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị hắn cũng sớm có kết luận, hắn nghe, cùng hắn hôm nay dùng cái kia khoản nước hoa không quan hệ, cùng hắn mặc chính là cái kia bộ y phục cũng không quan hệ.

Hắn nghe có gian phòng bên trong thường điểm nhỏ ngọn nến ngọt, hắn thường xuyên cầm lẫn vào kia khoản nước hoa chua xót, còn có ký túc xá máy giặt bên trên đặt vào giặt quần áo dịch cảm giác thật, còn có một chút điểm khó mà phát giác chính hắn, sữa vị vui vẻ cảm giác.

Đem cái mũi chôn thật sâu tiến hắn trong áo ngủ, mới nghe được.

Không có cách, hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng không lớn xử tại nguyên chỗ cho hắn ngửi tới ngửi lui.

Tại sân khấu bên trên hoặc là che lấy tay áo dài quần dài, mồ hôi rơi như mưa thời điểm, còn có chút vị mặn, lộ thiên tràng tử, gió đêm một chút đánh tới, để hắn nghĩ tới Busan cùng biển, là Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị.

Tiết mục bên trong chuyên gia tại phân tích cho ra mỗi cái đáp án đại biểu cho cái gì, tỷ như lựa chọn so sánh đồ ăn nói rõ nhục dục rất mạnh, lựa chọn so sánh hoa thì coi trọng bề ngoài vân vân vân vân.

Khương Daniel không thể mở miệng, nhưng hắn muốn hỏi, so sánh người đến cùng nói rõ cái gì.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại lại bắt đầu nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu, một mình hắn đi xem bác sĩ sẽ sẽ không cảm thấy cô đơn, bị nhận ra phải làm sao.

Thu ống kính đánh tới, trên mặt hắn hay là tiêu chuẩn vui vẻ biểu lộ, trừ con mắt sẽ tiết lộ, hắn căn bản không có đang cười.

Chép xong một đoạn này về sau, có thời gian nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi.

Khương Daniel muốn tới điện thoại, hỏi thăm người đại diện sau khi tan việc phải chăng có thể đi đón Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn nghĩ, thế là hắn đi làm.

Mặc kệ, nhưng vì không thể làm.

"Ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không cảm thấy ngươi bẩn, hoặc là cảm thấy ngươi không tốt. Ngươi ghi nhớ, tốt nhất nhiều nhớ một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trên đùi bấm một cái, đúng lúc là lỗ rách quần lộ thịt địa phương.

Thân thể chốt mở tựa hồ bị mở ra, Khương Daniel đột nhiên minh bạch hắn hồi ức thời điểm, trong lòng cảm thấy thiếu thứ mùi đó, là cái gì.

Bởi vì hắn quá khứ mỗi lần nghe Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đều ở bên cạnh hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không chỉ có giống Ung Thánh Hựu, còn giống Khương Daniel.

Trăm phần trăm hắn hương vị bên trong, còn có một chút điểm Khương Daniel.

"Thấy thế nào?" Trong hành lang cây bản không có người nào, phòng khám bệnh tư nhân giữ bí mật tính rất mạnh, bọn hắn hay là thấp giọng đang đối thoại.

"Không có vấn đề gì lớn, chính là ban đêm ngủ không được. Đi thôi." Dần dần từng bước đi đến đối bọn hắn đến nói, không còn là hai cái không quan hệ cá thể tách ra, mà là một người mạch đập trở nên yếu ớt, một người không dù có được quen thuộc vị giác dẫn đạo.

Ngũ giác mất hết, bọn hắn sắp trở lại trong bóng tối, chân không bay được, cũng không thể rơi xuống đất.

"Chờ một chút còn về công ty luyện tập sao?" Khương Daniel đem trên tay hắn mang theo phòng khám bệnh cái túi lấy tới, cho dù là một chút xíu việc nhỏ, cũng muốn giúp hắn làm.

"Hồi đi." Đối thoại bình thản trở lại không có gì lạ thường ngày bàn giao, hắn không còn có can đảm hỏi được quá nhiều, sợ kinh động lẫn nhau đã đầy đủ căng cứng thần kinh.

Duy nhất đáng được ăn mừng chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn trị liệu tiến hành phải coi như thuận lợi, bác sĩ thành công để hắn trọn vẹn liên tục ngủ có ba giờ, không gián đoạn, không tá trợ dược vật, hắn đã kinh ngạc đồng thời cảm ân.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, bác sĩ để hắn tâm sự hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, có hay không mơ tới cái gì.

Chỗ hắn đang ngủ no bụng mừng rỡ bên trong, không có che giấu, không có nhiều hơn suy nghĩ, nói ra hắn loạn mộng.

"Ta mơ tới một cây màu hồng nhạt khuỷu tay, ở trước mặt ta một mực lắc, sau đó còn có nghe được khiêu vũ thanh âm, bước chân giẫm trên sàn nhà, cái vợt rất vang. . . Còn có ta liền không nhớ rõ, ngẫm lại liền quên." Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức thời điểm còn gấp nhắm chặt hai mắt, nhưng xác thực đã nhớ không nổi càng nhiều.

Bác sĩ nói liên miên lải nhải nói rất nhiều, thí dụ như không muốn quá độ mệt nhọc, mỗi ngày mơ tới cái gì đều có thể ghi chép lại, đúng hạn uống thuốc, tuyệt đối không thể lấy quá lượng loại hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch muốn cẩn tuân lời dặn của bác sĩ, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy buồn bực, loại này không hiểu ở sau đó dài đến bốn, năm tiếng mới khúc sân khấu trong luyện tập đạt được giải đáp.

Khương Daniel kiện xong thân chạy xuống, mồ hôi đầm đìa, gia nhập luyện múa trận doanh.

Hắn đem tay áo dài vệ áo tay áo quyển phải cao cao, dài tay dài chân bắt đầu kéo gân.

Suy nghĩ gì mộng cái gì hoàn toàn không có sai.

Hắn trắng ngà cánh tay tại vận động quá lượng về sau sẽ bắt đầu nhàn nhạt phiếm hồng, khuỷu tay nhất là, động giống bay tán loạn màu sáng cánh hoa hồng.

Đông đông đông tiếng bước chân cũng là hắn, bổ lấy cảm giác nghe được sẽ cảm thấy rất an tâm, mỗi một cái cái vợt đều dẫm đến rất dùng sức, rất chắc nịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả còn sót lại giấc ngủ không gian bên trong đều tại nhớ thương, mở mắt ra nghĩ, thật vất vả nhập mộng còn đang suy nghĩ.

Sau đó luyện múa ra sai lại đến bộ phận, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt có thể thấy được càng ngày càng đen, Khương Daniel hảo tâm ra để giải thích, nói hắn quá cực khổ, đơn giản là cho hắn đột nhiên nhận biết lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu.

Tránh xung đột chính là không cần nói, Ung Thánh Hựu coi là.

Giằng co về đến đến ký túc xá, một xe thành viên cãi nhau, Khương Daniel lựa chọn yên tĩnh trung thực.

Hắn nhiều lần nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tại phòng khám bệnh hành lang bên trên kém điểm đụng phải hắn cái kia nhàn nhạt hôn, bởi vì quá phận tâm động không thể cầm giữ ở mở mắt ra.

Vừa vặn hắn cảm thấy là thời điểm hỏi rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất khác thường đến cùng nguồn gốc từ cái gì, hắn muốn dùng giao lưu giải quyết vấn đề.

Muốn hơn hai mươi tuổi nam hài lẫn nhau sang âm thanh run hung ác vẫn được, muốn thuận lợi biểu đạt mình đồng thời không mang kỳ Nghĩa, thực tại yêu cầu có chút quá cao.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có đem bệnh lịch từ trong túi lấy ra, kéo ra ngăn kéo cất kỹ, hắn liền đem cái túi rơi trên mặt đất, một cước đạp tới cửa, muốn cùng Khương Daniel nhao nhao đến cùng.

"Đối với ngươi mà nói, bảo trì đẹp mắt có cái gì khó?" Chủ đề nhảy chuyển qua nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời nhìn bác sĩ vấn đề quá mập mờ, đem mục đích nói thành giấc ngủ chất lượng không cao, mọc ra mắt quầng thâm quá khó nhìn.

Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế nào cũng cảm thấy chuyện này cùng làm bạn cùng phòng mình có quan hệ, là hắn trở về quá muộn, hay là tiếng ngáy cùng mài răng, hắn muốn nghe hắn chính miệng nói ra, mà không phải quanh co lòng vòng, một mực tránh né vấn đề.

Chỉ cần hắn nói vấn đề ra tại mình, bọn hắn tổng có thể tìm tới biện pháp giải quyết.

Nhưng hắn không có thể nói là vì xinh đẹp, bởi vì hắn vĩnh viễn xinh đẹp.

"Đối với ngươi mà nói, giữ một khoảng cách lại có cái gì khó?" Khương Daniel không thả ra tay của hắn, Khương Daniel cũng nên nhìn xa xa, Ung Thánh Hựu đều biết.

Giằng co, đối chất, vứt cho đối phương biết rõ còn cố hỏi nan đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật bờ môi, cuối cùng vẫn là khép lại lên hàm răng, giả vờ như không lời nào để nói. Khương Daniel nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn sáng lên, lại ngầm hạ đi.

"Ta đẹp mắt có một phần là ngươi cho." Trả lời mang theo nghẹn ngào, không thể làm gì thừa nhận, cùng không cách nào truyền lại thật lòng cảm giác bị thất bại.

Chỉ có ngươi hiểu được nhiều lần nhiều lần cường điệu, ta là đáng giá bị yêu.

Tranh tài thời điểm ta thích cúi đầu, thích một người.

"Hiện tại kỳ thật cũng là như thế." Ung Thánh Hựu đem thuốc dưới đất hộp nâng đỡ, phóng tới trong ngăn kéo, tận cùng bên trong nhất có Khương Daniel gần nhất không quá tham ăn kẹo mềm, đều bị hắn giấu đi.

Ngươi mỗi lần gọi tên ta, tự dưng cho ta lòng tin.

Cho nên khi ta phát hiện có một ngày, ngươi cũng vô cùng có khả năng đình chỉ dùng yêu giữ gìn ta, ta rất sợ, đối ngươi mà nói, ta không lại xinh đẹp.

Người khác đều không phân rõ khoe khoang cùng tự kiềm chế khác nhau.

"Ngươi có được qua tốt nhất, lại không đành lòng để ngươi thấy xấu nhất." Hắn mặt trời quá phận nóng bỏng mỹ hảo, không giống hắn, có âm tối nơi hẻo lánh, không người quét dọn.

Ta nhỏ bé, kiêu căng lòng tự trọng, đã sớm bị ngươi nhìn thấu.

Cần phải gìn giữ xinh đẹp xưa nay không là ta, mà là trong mắt ngươi ta.

Trong mắt ngươi ta biết khóc ta cũng đẹp mắt, cười đến ngã chổng vó ngươi cũng sẽ giữ chặt ta, nũng nịu là tốt, buồn bực không ra tiếng mỏi mệt cũng là tốt.

Túi da mỹ lệ ta luôn luôn dốc lòng giữ gìn, nhưng ta không có thể bảo chứng chính là ngươi trong mắt ta.

"Bảo trì xinh đẹp có cái gì khó?" Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở lặp lại câu nói này, khoát tay trên mặt tất cả đều là ẩm ướt cộc cộc, dùng mu bàn tay lau làm, lại sờ một cái, nước mắt vẫn còn tiếp tục hạ lạc.

"Vậy ngươi có thể hay không một mực mang theo ánh sáng vòng nhìn ta? Ta sẽ cải biến a, ngươi có thể không cần biến à."

Liền đậu ở chỗ này, nhìn ta, hiểu ta, chờ lấy ta.

Khương Daniel xông đi lên ôm lấy hắn, thời gian qua đi quá lâu, động tác lạnh nhạt lại ôn nhu.

"Ta sẽ không thay đổi, ca yên tâm tốt, thật." Ung Thánh Hựu không có đẩy ra, cũng không có trả lời.

"Ta có khi sẽ nghĩ có phải là ta quá dính ca một điểm." Khương Daniel nhìn thấy phía sau trên mặt bàn có khăn tay, nghĩ cố gắng nghiêng người đi qua cầm lên khăn tay hộp.

"Ta nhìn trong diễn đàn có thiếp mời nói, ta nhìn ánh mắt của ngươi giống nhìn đi săn bên trong con mồi." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy tay hắn động tác, đem mặt dán tại trước ngực hắn.

Khương Daniel lại khổ sở lại vui vẻ, tim một khối ướt đẫm, nước mắt giống như xuyên thấu làn da cốt nhục, chảy tới trong lòng.

"Kỳ thật các nàng đều sai, nhìn qua động vật kênh, liền sẽ biết", Khương Daniel vẫn là đem khăn tay rút ra, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu lau mặt, "Con mồi cũng có an toàn tầm bắn, hung nhất báo truy kích linh dương, cũng phải thật tốt nắm chắc."

Mà ta đối với ngươi khát vọng xa tại bắt được khoái cảm phía trên.

Khương Daniel tự giác đã bắt đầu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, nhưng cũng không để ý tiếp tục không lựa lời nói xuống dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng thật dày một xấp khăn tay che khuất mặt, lau nước mũi động tác biên độ không nhỏ, màu trắng trùng điệp theo hắn hấp khí hơi thở mà phập phồng.

"Trông thấy ca thời điểm, mặc kệ ngươi tin hay không, " Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ một đầu loạn lông đứng vững đầu, "Trong này giống như có đồ vật gì, bịch một tiếng liền gãy mất."

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt đỏ lên, đem đã dùng qua viên giấy ném vào thùng rác, thả hai cái lại lại bắt đầu bổ sung quở trách, "Khương Daniel, nói bao nhiêu lần, ngược lại xong rác rưởi muốn đổi túi rác."

"Tốt tốt tốt, ngươi để ta nói xong." Khương Daniel kéo ra dưới đáy ngăn tủ, sôi trào tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩa chính ngôn từ cầm cường điệu qua kia quyển túi rác.

"Ca biết tư xuân kỳ sao? Chính là rất thích người nào đó thời kì?" Thử trượt một chút hắn liền đem túi rác từ cả cuốn lên kéo xuống đến, ngón tay xoa xoa cạnh góc, muốn đem túi nhựa mở ra.

Hoa một chút Khương Daniel trong tay túi nhựa liền trướng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngồi xổm, chuẩn bị đem vừa mới thanh không chứa thuốc cái túi đệm đi vào.

"Ngươi tránh ra, ta tới, đặt vào, ta tới." Hai người va chạm đến đối phương kém chút đụng choáng, thu thập xong đành phải mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ ngồi về Khương Daniel dưới giường.

"Cho nên nói, ca đến cùng có biết hay không tư xuân kỳ a?" Khương Daniel đem trong tay túi nhựa vò thành một cục, tùy ý phóng tới cách đó không xa trên ghế.

Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc đã khôi phục như thường, hoàn toàn không giống đã mới vừa khóc.

"Đương nhiên biết." Khương Daniel cũng biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định biết, nhưng hắn nhất định nhất định phải nghe được hắn nói.

"Ca chính là ta tư xuân kỳ, rõ ràng cả đời chỉ có một lần, " Khương Daniel hoành nằm xuống, sau lưng đệm lên cái Apeach gối ôm, "Lại một mực thay đổi thất thường."

Ta mỗi lần nghe được ngươi nói muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ về Busan đều quá phận khẩn trương, là sợ mẫu thân tiết lộ tâm sự của ta, hay là sợ ngươi thấy quá khứ trong vài năm, càng ngây ngô, càng xúc động ta. Ta đến nay cũng không biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối cho ý kiến nghiêng nghiêng đầu, không nghĩ tới phân đầu nhập.

"Giữ một khoảng cách có cái gì khó? Ngươi nhìn ngươi lại đang hỏi ta. Ta nhưng là vì cách cơm gần một điểm, kém chút nhảy xuống sân khấu người a." Khương Daniel nâng lên một chỉ không biết đạo lúc nào liền thoát dép lê chân, thăm dò tính đụng đụng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mũi chân chống đỡ lấy bắp chân của hắn điểm ba lần, lại tại họa Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi.

"Cái này cùng ngươi hỏi ta, không yêu ngươi, lại có cái gì khó, có khác nhau chút nào sao?" Khương Daniel lại đang nói chữ này, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nghe, lại không dám nghe chữ.

Ngươi là vô biên tài nguyên khoáng sản cùng bảo tàng, mở ra chìa khoá chính là ta giữ chặt ngươi ống tay áo, níu lại ngươi để ngươi dừng lại thời khắc này động tác, là ta nhìn về phía ngươi, ngươi quay đầu không nhìn ta.

Lấp biển như giẫm trên đất bằng, trèo núi thẳng tiến không lùi, vắt ngang đại lục bước chân trải qua gian khổ.

Lễ vật là ngươi, khen thưởng là ngươi cách ta không quá nửa mét khoảng cách, còn có ta vô luận thả tại trên lưng hay là trong túi, tổng ngo ngoe muốn động trong lòng bàn tay.

"Cho nên, ca còn không hiểu sao? Tâm ý của ta." Khương Daniel từ ván giường bên trên bắn lên đến, nhảy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đi.

"Hôm nay quá muộn, hôm nào lại nói." Hắn không có nhìn lầm, Ung Thánh Hựu là đang cười, khóe miệng đường cong lừa gạt không được người.

Tràn ra nụ cười ý Nghĩa, hắn vô ý đi truy đến cùng.

So với thấy rõ ràng, trong lòng của hắn cảm thấy an toàn, dễ chịu, so cái khác bất kỳ vật gì đều trọng yếu hơn.

Khương Daniel hay là mỗi tuần thông lệ nhín chút thời gian tiến đến diễn truyền bá sảnh tham gia thu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ngủ được an tâm được nhiều, nhoáng một cái đã nhập thu, hắn thỉnh thoảng gián đoạn trị liệu cũng tiến vào một lần cuối cùng.

Không biết là hành trình quá nhiều hay là luyện tập lượng tăng lớn, hắn gần nhất thiếu mộng, tại Khương Daniel về trước khi đến còn có thể ngủ lấy thật lâu.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn nhẹ chân nhẹ tay, nhất là cẩn thận không đánh thức hắn đi ngủ.

Bọn hắn có lẽ sẽ không trở lại tốt nhất, nhưng cũng dần dần tại ấm lại.

Bác sĩ trông thấy hắn chậm rãi tỉnh lại, đưa cho hắn trà nóng, lật ra trị liệu ghi chép, tiếp tục hỏi hắn mấy ví dụ đi vấn đề.

Hắn kỳ thật lại có mơ tới đồ vật, nhưng là hắn giấu diếm sự thật này, hắn nghĩ hắn đã tốt, không đơn thuần là giấc ngủ, mà là các mặt.

Ngừng thuốc cơ hồ chính là tại Khương Daniel cùng hắn tán gẫu qua đêm hôm đó chuyện sau đó.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài thu đi được quá gấp, đem hắn khóa ngăn kéo chìa khoá sai lầm lấy đi, hắn không thuốc có thể ăn, đành phải nằm ở trên giường bên cạnh nhìn lên trần nhà, vừa nghĩ hắn đã nói với hắn.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, trước kia sẽ càng nghĩ càng thanh tỉnh, hiện tại càng nghĩ càng khốn đốn, so đếm một chỉ ngốc ngỗng, hai con ngốc ngỗng, ba, bốn con ngốc ngỗng lại càng dễ để hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Hắn mơ tới xuất đạo trước hắn dẫn hắn đi tiền bối mở kịch trường nhìn tự do hí kịch, đêm khuya buổi diễn cơ bản không có gì người xem, bọn hắn hay là luyện tập xong vụng trộm chạy ra ngoài, tắm cũng không có xông, bao hai kiện bên ngoài bao liền chạy ra khỏi đến.

Hí kịch bản thân không nhiều lắm ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu ao ước chính là có thể có một cơ hội dùng biểu diễn biểu đạt mình, chuyện này.

Khương Daniel hiểu được, bởi vì bọn hắn chờ cơ hội đầy đủ lâu, trong mắt quang cơ hồ muốn đốt hết, mới được thắp sáng.

Nhìn thấy một nửa, Khương Daniel hiển nhiên không quá dễ chịu, vùi đầu ôm lấy một bên đầu gối.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ đến lúc ấy trên đài lời kịch, bởi vì là tự do diễn xuất, cùng kịch bản không giống cũng là có thể, vốn là ca ngợi tình yêu đoạn, bị diễn viên ngẫu hứng biến thành tê tâm liệt phế một câu, "Ngươi căn bản không hiểu, yêu là cái gì."

Hắn vươn tay, nâng lên Khương Daniel mắt cá chân, để hắn đem dễ dàng thụ thương cái tay kia chiếu cố tốt, đừng khắp nơi loạn ép, hắn nói hắn đến liền tốt.

Thấy thế nào đều biết, là luyện múa quá mức kịch liệt, thời tiết lại lạnh, rút gân.

Bọn hắn ngươi đến ta đến chỗ này từ chối một hồi lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là giúp hắn đè lên, tốt, so chính hắn trước kia tại múa thất loạn chuẩn bị xong đều nhanh.

Cuối cùng, trên đài Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kỹ các tiền bối nhao nhao dừng lại diễn xuất, đi theo ồn ào, để đánh gãy diễn xuất hắn lên đài cống hiến một đoạn lời kịch, không phải không cho bọn hắn trở về.

Khương Daniel cũng sưng mặt, đuôi mắt đều đang cười, trong mắt tất cả đều là thức đêm nấu đi ra máu đỏ tia, đi theo liều mạng vỗ tay.

Hắn liền mơ tới hắn đi lên giảng đoạn này từ, hắn diễn chính là một cái đối tình yêu tuyệt vọng, nghĩ phải thoát đi thế giới người, một bộ phận đến từ tiền bối viết kịch bản, một bộ phận đến từ hắn lập tức tâm tình.

"Yêu bản chất là ghen tị cùng lòng dạ hẹp hòi, là không thả ra, mất ngủ cùng mạnh miệng, là lừa gạt cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu." Hắn ở trong mơ nhìn thấy mình, nhảy lên ghế, trừng mắt dưới đài hư không, như là trừng mắt nhát gan chính mình.

"Là cuồng nhiệt cùng mặt ngoài không nhúc nhích tí nào lãnh khốc." Hắn đấm bóp chập trùng khiêu động ngực, lại chỉ chỉ gương mặt không chút biểu tình.

"Là người tại bên cạnh ngươi, tâm vẫn cách vạn thủy Thiên Sơn, chỉ kém ngươi một câu, liền lại nhưng biến thành quân lính tan rã đáng thương binh mã." Hắn giang hai cánh tay ý chỉ xa xôi, đưa ra một ngón tay biểu đạt hèn mọn.

"Yêu là giả sử ta là tuyết rơi, vì để cho ngươi ấm áp mà tới gần mặt trời." Hắn nhấc tay nắm lấy không trung bông tuyết, bưng lấy nó, hiến cho đương đầu liệt nhật.

"Yêu là bản thân phá giải cùng nặng Kiện." Hắn ở trong mơ cũng mơ hồ nhìn thấy, lúc ấy bị hắn một cước đạp xấu ghế, cùng lập tức quỳ tại ghế bên cạnh muốn hoàn nguyên chính mình.

"Yêu là dù cho cho ngươi ta vốn có hết thảy, cũng phải giả bộ còn có chỗ trống, nếu như tại trong lòng ngươi, ta còn chưa đủ đặc biệt." Trống trải trong rạp hát truyền đến vang dội tiếng vỗ tay, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tỉnh.

Hắn nhớ không rõ Khương Daniel, ngồi tại chỗ cao, cuối cùng mấy hàng Khương Daniel.

Đến cùng là biểu tình gì.

Bác sĩ nói thật cao hứng trông thấy hắn có thể một lần nữa tiếp nhận chính mình.

Bọn hắn nắm chắc tay, trịnh trọng cáo biệt.

Khương Daniel hôm nay tiết mục tổ có không thể không đi liên hoan, phát tin tức để Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ trước, không muốn lại chừa cho hắn cửa.

Khương Daniel bên cạnh cùng các tiền bối cúi đầu khom lưng, bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm dưới đáy bàn thả điện thoại giao diện, tin tức giao diện 1 biến mất, biến thành đã đọc.

Hắn an tâm đưa di động bỏ vào bên ngoài bao bên trong túi, kề ngực địa phương lại bắt đầu chấn động.

Lấy ra nhìn thấy chính là Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu chưa hồi phục qua câu, "Đừng! Muốn chờ ngươi trở về."

Hắn lại trở lại ban ngày chen chúc diễn truyền bá sảnh, trở lại trên màn hình lớn cái kia muốn viết vấn đề đi lên.

"Tại trong lòng ngươi yêu là cái gì? Có biểu hiện gì?"

Hắn bạch bản bên trên trụi lủi một mảnh, một chữ cũng không có viết, đạo truyền bá tự nhiên biết không đi làm khó hắn, điểm hắn trả lời.

Nhưng trong lòng của hắn vò rối ném về thùng rác viên giấy bên trên không chỉ có chữ, còn có bức hoạ.

Yêu quỹ tích là ỷ lại cùng tha thứ mềm lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu với hắn mà nói không phải yêu đùa nghịch tính tình, không phải khó làm, là rất khó biểu đạt mình cần, người hắn thích.

Yêu là không còn cần thời thời khắc khắc mười ngón đan xen, hắn không thích, hắn có thể nhịn được.

Yêu là sáng sớm tỉnh lại gối đầu bên cạnh thuộc về hắn cái ót hình dạng lỗ khảm cùng ngày nào đó trong đêm hắn thẹn thùng tiếng lòng thổ lộ, bọn hắn sẽ càng thêm thẳng thắn, sẽ cố gắng đem suy nghĩ, chân chính nói ra, mà không phải hao tổn đối phương tình cảm.

Yêu là thâm hụt tiền đến đem mình cũng trộn vào vui vẻ mua bán cùng trước nay chưa từng có cẩn thận từng li từng tí, hắn muốn thắng liền đi thắng đi, hắn chỉ muốn nhận thua.

Yêu là hắn run rẩy mà nóng hổi bờ môi dán lên hắn nước mắt cùng mồ hôi thay nhau ướt nhẹp lông mi, hồi ức bọn hắn bao lâu không có nhận qua hôn sẽ có một chút tỉnh táo cùng đau một chút khổ.

Yêu là Ung Thánh Hựu không tại trước mắt hắn, cho dù đem tất cả đèn đều điểm, gian phòng bên trong thoạt nhìn vẫn là tối, bọn hắn cộng đồng sở thuộc tương lai còn bụi bẩn, lại đang nghe Ung Thánh Hựu trở về bò lên trên giường trên cái thang nháy mắt, trong lòng đột nhiên rộng thoáng.

Trở lại ký túc xá, Khương Daniel uống đến có một chút điểm nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được hắn phóng tới nhà vệ sinh lại hóp lưng lại như mèo chạy về đến, trên mặt mũi mất mặt trước đó bị ma quỷ ám ảnh phát muốn chờ hắn trở về tin tức, đành phải thẳng tắp bồi tiếp một giường báo biển tử nằm.

Khương Daniel tại dưới đáy gọi hắn, thanh âm nhỏ đến giống tiểu bằng hữu chơi nhà chòi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đều đứng lên, ngồi lên cái thang, chuẩn bị vịn xuống tới, lại bị hắn ngăn lại, để hắn không được nhúc nhích.

Hắn cầm điện thoại di động, trên mặt lóe u quang, ý đồ cho hắn niệm chút gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm mũi chân ủi ủi hắn, để hắn nhanh, hắn muốn hảo hảo đi ngủ.

Khương Daniel đứng được không quá ổn, loạng chà loạng choạng mà bắt đầu đặt câu, "Nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại ủi ủi lồng ngực của hắn, phát hiện cơ ngực quá cứng đá bất động, ngượng ngùng hừ một tiếng, tính làm trả lời.

"Ngươi biết Incheon đến Busan bao nhiêu cây số sao?" Khương Daniel nói ra câu này về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể kết luận hắn là uống say.

"Không biết." Khương Daniel nghe xong đắc ý cười lên, mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là rượu trắng đốt đỏ.

"Vậy ngươi biết mắt của ngươi lông mi cùng ta lông mày xương cách bao xa sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu chân bị hắn ôm lấy, đá cũng đá không bay, hắn nghe một cỗ hán tử say hương vị.

"Ngươi lại muốn hỏi loại vấn đề này, ta vẫn là đi trên ghế sa lon bên ngoài ngủ đi." Hắn có phải là chảy nước miếng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đi ngủ mặc quần thể thao bên ngoài có chút dị thường.

"Hỏi lại một cái!" Khương Daniel hiện đang đọc diễn văn nghe liền rất cố tình gây sự, bất đắc dĩ bị hạn chế hành động, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nghe, cũng phải nghe.

"Ngươi biết ngươi, vòng eo, rộng, đùi vây, cái cổ tuần, cùng ta kém bao nhiêu sao?" Khương Daniel nói vạch Ung Thánh Hựu đùi một vòng, say đến rất sâu.

"Khương Daniel!" Hắn nghe xong lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu vung ra đến, bừa bãi nằm lại hắn giường của mình.

"Làm gì gọi ta! Ta còn muốn gọi ngươi đấy!" Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có xuống tới nhìn hắn ý tứ, "Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi toán học không tốt, ta nhớ số lượng cũng không quá đi. Nhưng ta lời kế tiếp, mời ngươi nghiêm túc nghe."

Ung Thánh Hựu vứt xuống đến một con báo biển, ra hiệu hắn nhanh ngậm miệng, không phải hắn sẽ ném đến càng nhiều.

"Chúng ta quen thuộc giằng co, quen thuộc chiến tranh, quen thuộc đem chiến hỏa lan tràn đến lẫn nhau sinh hoạt mỗi một góc, liền cùng ngươi, hiện tại ném ta đồng dạng, cái này cái này báo!" Khương Daniel vung mấy lần, báo biển vẫn không thể nào về nhà.

"So với ôm chặt, chúng ta càng thích làm như vậy lý do là, chúng ta biết nói chúng ta còn có rất nhiều ôm nhau cơ hội, chúng ta còn có thời gian. Nhưng gần đây, ta lại càng lúc càng cẩn thận từng li từng tí." Khương Daniel lại hoàn toàn không giống say, so ngủ được nhất no bụng ngày nghỉ buổi chiều còn muốn thanh tỉnh.

"Ta biết chúng ta đều không hoàn mỹ, ta cũng có thể xem nhẹ ngươi tất cả để ý ngươi không tốt, mặc dù những vật kia trong mắt của ta thật căn bản không trọng yếu." Khương Daniel hay là đứng lên, đem báo biển nâng lên đi, nó tựa như là cao nhất con kia, nhất tới trước.

"Ta lo lắng hơn ngươi sẽ phát hiện ta không phải vĩnh viễn tích cực, vĩnh viễn vui vẻ. Sợ ngươi sẽ thất vọng." Ung Thánh Hựu còn rúc tại góc tường, bị hắn làm cho tay chân cuộn tròn rúc vào một chỗ, không có chỗ thả.

"Nhưng ta mỗi lần nói yêu cùng ưa thích đều là thật, không phải nói đùa hoặc là nghĩ nhìn phản ứng của ngươi mới nói." Khương Daniel ngồi lên hắn trò chơi chuyên dụng vòng lăn ghế dựa, thử trượt một chút trượt đến gian phòng một bên khác, đem Ung Thánh Hựu chừa cho hắn đèn đóng lại, trên đường còn tay chân vụng về đụng vào kính chạm đất, không biết có phải hay không là nát một cái sừng.

"Cho nên, nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu, tại ngươi từ giường trên khóc leo xuống, ôm lấy ta trước đó, chúng ta còn có, bao nhiêu thời gian đến yêu?" Vấn đề này sợ là không người nào có thể trả lời.

Cho nên ngươi muốn hỏi đêm hôm đó Ung Thánh Hựu, đến cùng Khương Daniel cho hắn là cái gì đây, là yêu sao?

Hắn cũng không tốt nói.

Nhưng hắn nguyện ý cùng hắn cùng một chỗ hoàn thiện còn sót lại sinh mệnh, thai nghén mới, an ủi cũ.

Hắn cũng bắt đầu tin tưởng, tại hắn hướng Khương Daniel vươn tay trước, Khương Daniel kia không khỏi hoàn toàn chính xác tin, câu kia chém đinh chặt sắt, ngươi sẽ là của ta, ta đã là ngươi.

"Ngươi lời nói rất nhiều. Làm lễ vật, thật cùng một chỗ về Busan đi, nhìn xem ngươi nuôi con vịt." Hắn Ung Thánh Hựu mới sẽ không cùng kịch bên trong si tình nhân vật nữ chính đồng dạng khóc đến ai trong ngực, quả thực trò cười.

"Thật sao! Thật sao! Ca là nghiêm túc sao!" Khương Daniel lại trở lại cồn trúng độc hình thức, khôi phục hồn nhiên ngây thơ.

"Thật. Một lời đã định." Giờ phút này trong lòng cùng hắn ước định, còn không chỉ chuyện này đi.

Vớt:

Đối 8 lên, nát cũng đừng mắng ta, giày giày.

Nếu có bất kỳ ý tưởng gì, lưu cho ta nói liền tốt, ta cũng rất muốn biết các ngươi đang nhìn thời điểm đang suy nghĩ gì, có cái gì cảm thụ.

Cùng tiếp tục cảm tạ một vị nào đó thần bí lão sư, không có nàng cũng sẽ không có bản này a, nàng thật, rất tốt.

Yêu ngươi ờ.

Liên quan tới bản này quá nhiều lời nói muốn nói, dứt khoát sau này hãy nói đi.

Tạ ơn quan sát.


	332. Chapter 332

『 Ung bình / bình Ung 』 răng khôn

#ooc dự cảnh

#only 57/75 chú ý tránh sét

# cảm giác không đủ rõ ràng giao cho độc giả tự hành phán đoán

# xem như cái đến chậm nhỏ Lại sinh chúc 8 tốt không muốn mắng ta

Kia là năm 2019 mùa đông, ta viên thứ nhất răng khôn lặng yên nảy mầm, chứng kiến lấy ta, yêu cái trước đến từ rừng miệng nước bên trong nam hài.

Thanh xuân có nó đặc biệt đau đớn cùng cực nóng.

Đau răng bối rối ta có một ít thời gian, nhưng ta không muốn thừa nhận nó tồn tại.

Làm bộ không cảm giác được đến từ miệng nội bộ, ẩn ẩn làm đau uy hiếp.

Buổi chiều khóa, thực tại dài dằng dặc lại không thú vị, ta đau răng trình độ phảng phất cũng theo sa sút cảm xúc mà tăng lên.

Tại trên bàn học nằm sấp một hồi lâu, trừ ra chờ đã lâu mắt vật lý trị liệu khúc nhạc dạo, hẳn là còn có hai mảnh địa lý khóa.

Trong lớp lúc trước về sau truyền, lên lớp muốn điền in dầu địa lý biểu đồ.

Ngồi trước nữ sinh tại đưa cho ta một xấp tờ giấy trắng nháy mắt, kêu lên sợ hãi, "Ung Thánh Hựu, mặt của ngươi tốt sưng."

Không phải mặt sưng phù, ta nâng quai hàm trong lòng mặc niệm, là viên kia không nghe ám chỉ răng, tại tra tấn ta.

Đối với có thể nhảy qua kiểm tra, đem bàn tay bẩn thỉu chưởng che đến trên mí mắt làm dáng một chút, ta vẫn còn có chút may mắn, dù sao giáo y cũng không có khả năng nhổ phải rơi ta răng.

Nàng xuất ra không phải nha sĩ dùng, có chút lớn, tuần tra ban đêm dùng đèn pin đối ta không tình nguyện mở lão đại miệng bên trong nhìn một chút, dễ dàng hạ cái kết luận.

"Đây là răng khôn, cần nhổ." Ta đã sớm đoán được như thế, nhưng ta trẻ tuổi, đồng thời cố chấp, cũng không muốn tại gặp được mối tình đầu trước đó, liền mất đi viên này có loại kia ý vị răng.

Chỉ có thể lấy yếu ớt âm lượng ừ a a mà tỏ vẻ đau đớn cùng tán đồng.

"Trước cho ngươi mở điểm giảm nhiệt thuốc giảm đau, song đừng nhớ kỹ đi xem chuyên môn nha sĩ." Ta đem gương mặt cố gắng đi đến ấn xuống, thịt không nhiều, nhưng cũng có thể cảm nhận được sưng vù, đồng thời gật gật đầu, cầm qua nàng đưa cho ta thuốc.

Nếu như không cảm giác được đau nhức, tồn tại cũng là có thể, dù là sưng một chút cũng không có việc gì, ta quá phận đem viên này không đúng lúc răng khôn, coi như ta cùng ta có lẽ vĩnh viễn sẽ không xuất hiện mối tình đầu ở giữa duy nhất môi giới, chỉ kém cho nó cài chốt cửa một cây nhìn không thấy dây đỏ.

Ta cũng không thể hoàn toàn địa, đem loại này kiên trì quy kết làm ngây thơ.

Ta đem trên cổ khăn quàng cổ nâng lên một bên, che khuất gương mặt, ấm áp xuyên qua hơn phân nửa sân trường, trở lại lầu dạy học, trở nên có chút băng lãnh hết thảy.

Có lẽ là ta suy nghĩ viên này răng suy nghĩ quá đầu nhập, hoặc là ta bản nhân đi đường liền không yêu nghiêm túc nhìn đường, ta thẳng tắp địa, tại lớp chúng ta phòng học cửa sau miệng, đụng vào người trước mặt trên lưng.

Hắn dừng bước lại, quay đầu nhìn ta.

Ngươi khẳng định đang chờ ta cùng ngươi hình dung hắn bộ dáng.

Mời lại cho ta một chút thời gian đi, ta thẳng đến tiết thứ ba tan học mới thôi, mới nghĩ ra như thế nào dùng ngôn ngữ chân thật miêu tả hắn ngũ quan cùng tỉ lệ.

Hắn hiển nhiên nhìn thấy vốn nên bị ta khăn quàng cổ che khuất, nhưng lúc này lại lộ ở bên ngoài ngực bài, hắn tiếng Hàn còn không thuần thục, mảnh nheo mắt lại mới chậm rãi liều ra tên của ta, giọng nói mang vẻ điểm xa lạ không xác định, "Ung Thánh Hựu."

Hắn lần thứ nhất gọi tên của ta.

Ta lại không có cách nào phát ra âm thanh, hoặc là kêu tên của hắn.

Ta đối hắn có chút khom người, vừa chỉ chỉ khăn quàng cổ bao vây lấy trên mặt nổi mụt, hàm hồ nói câu thật có lỗi, quay người chạy vào trong lớp.

Cửa sau có không ít nam sinh đang chơi bóng rổ, ta vội vàng mà đến, hiển nhiên đánh gãy chuyện tốt của bọn hắn, nhưng bọn hắn đều không trọng yếu, ta nói là, tại ta đối tuổi trẻ nam hài ái mộ bên trong, bọn hắn thậm chí cũng không thể có một phần trăm ức chiếm so, ta yêu chính là tiếp xuống đi vào phòng học, nam hài kia.

Cùng ta bối rối khác biệt, hắn phía trước cửa chờ một hồi lâu, là từ chủ nhiệm lớp mang vào, hắn như vậy cao, xử trên bục giảng, màu đen phát xoáy cơ hồ có thể đụng phải phía trên đèn treo.

"Ta gọi Lại Quan Lâm, không tốt đọc lời nói gọi ta lý Quan Lâm cũng có thể." Hắn làm sao biết ngôn ngữ của chúng ta bên trong căn bản không có hắn họ phát âm. Lại, Lại chữ này đến tột cùng muốn làm sao viết, làm sao phát ra tới đâu? Hắn huy hiệu trường bên trên sẽ viết thành cái dạng gì?

"Ta đến từ Đài Loan, về sau còn xin mọi người chiếu cố nhiều hơn." Ta ngồi tại đếm ngược hàng thứ ba, cũng có thể cảm thấy được toàn lớp nữ sinh đến từ các ngõ ngách, vi diệu tình cảm cùng quan tâm mang tới bầu không khí ba động.

Ta giả vờ như hững hờ, một tay nắm che lại sưng còn có chút thoát tướng gò má mặt, biên độ nhỏ ngẩng đầu lên, dò xét cách có chút qua xa hắn.

Ta không cách nào xác định hắn là có hay không cùng ta ánh mắt giao thoa, hay là chỉ là ta lập tức bản thân an ủi ảo giác, hắn trừng lớn híp mắt lười biếng hai mắt nheo lại, đối phương hướng của ta, liếc bên trên thêm vài lần.

Lòng hiếu kỳ của ta còn chưa đủ lấy đánh bại ta lòng xấu hổ cùng quá tràn đầy lòng tự trọng.

Cho nên trong vòng mấy tháng sau đó, trừ hắn trở nên càng ngày càng loá mắt, ta càng ngày càng tấp nập phục dụng thuốc giảm đau bên ngoài, chúng ta quan hệ không tiến triển chút nào, ta cùng hắn, thậm chí chưa nói tới nhận biết.

Liên quan tới hắn tiến ban trước đó kia đoạn không tính vui sướng khúc nhạc dạo ngắn ký ức, so với chân thực phát sinh qua, tại ta nhiều lần hồi tưởng phía dưới, càng giống ta xế chiều hôm nay thật xa trông thấy hắn, mình ức nghĩ ra được kiều đoạn.

Lại Quan Lâm là khác biệt, hiện tại ta đã có thể rất nhuần nhuyễn phát ra Lại cái này âm tiết.

Ta luôn cảm thấy chúng ta là tướng, chúng ta đều có đối bên cạnh người mà nói, khó mà một lần niệm chuẩn dòng họ.

Còn có không thích sống chung tính cách, điểm ấy chỉ là phán đoán của ta, dù sao tạm thời xem ra, ta bỏ đàn sống riêng là thật, mà hắn, hay là cái kia toàn trường thảo luận nhiệt độ cao nhất, Đài Loan soái ca.

Ta biết mình dáng dấp không kém, điểm ấy rất sớm đã hiển hiện ra.

Nhưng đối với bản thân bề ngoài nhận biết kỳ thật cũng đại khái chia làm hai loại, làm người ta ghét đẹp mắt cùng lặng lẽ đẹp mắt.

Có được làm người ta ghét đẹp tiểu hài, dài đến mười hai mười ba tuổi, ngũ quan đơn giản góc cạnh, nên phát dục khí quan có hình thức ban đầu. Ngày nào đó buổi sáng từ trên giường tỉnh lại, phát hiện trong gương mình cùng tiểu thuyết, kịch tập bên trong đẹp bản mẫu có mấy điểm tương đồng, một số phương diện còn có vượt qua, liền bắt đầu loạn xạ run run thanh xuân cái đuôi, khoe khoang loại này ban ân.

Ta muốn đem mình vĩnh viễn quy về yên lặng cái chủng loại kia.

Dù cho mơ hồ biết, dung mạo có thể cho ta rất nhiều chỗ tốt, cũng chỉ là đem nó thu hồi thu hồi lại, tựa như không biết rõ thế giới này là tuyệt đối trông mặt mà bắt hình dong đồng dạng, làm tỉnh táo người đứng xem.

Bởi vì làm tự cho là thứ nhất loại tiểu hài, ta nếm qua quá nhiều thua thiệt.

Tại chúng ta nâng nhà từ Incheon đem đến Seoul trước đó, xuyên qua ta cơ hồ toàn bộ sơ trung thời đại, chính là đối ta đắc chí xinh đẹp đùa cợt.

Cho nên ngươi quay qua phân không hiểu đối đãi ta hỏng bét kiểu tóc, luôn ngậm lấy cõng cùng phảng phất vĩnh viễn không mở ra được con mắt còn có thiếu phải không thể ít hơn nữa lời nói, còn có trắng xám đen tam sắc áo sơmi cùng áo len đi.

Ta đại khái có thể giơ lên bên mặt, đem ta quá khứ vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo cái trán cùng mũi phong lộ ra, thâm thúy lại đơn thuần con mắt, còn có ba viên đại biểu tinh tú tọa độ nốt ruồi.

Ta là có chính ta kiêu căng, nhưng ta tình nguyện đem nó lưu, lại bảo tồn lâu một chút, đừng cho giờ phút này ánh mặt trời chói mắt cùng cực nóng nhiệt độ bỏng nắng, lưu lại vĩnh không biến mất điểm lấm tấm.

Lại Quan Lâm thuộc về loại nào đâu?

Hắn càng làm cho ta ao ước, hắn thuộc về càng càng vui sướng một loại, hắn căn bản không rảnh suy nghĩ cái này, đẹp cùng không đẹp, biết cùng không biết vấn đề.

Nói về kia tiết có hắn ở, địa lý khóa.

Lão sư vốn là muốn dạy hải lưu phân bố cùng gió mùa cấu thành, ta lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, ngồi cùng bàn đã đem mấy lục địa phân biệt bôi thành mấy lớn tiên diễm sắc khối, thuận tiện phân chia , chờ đợi lấy lão sư giảng giải.

Nhưng tựa hồ cái kia buổi chiều thật quá mức buồn tẻ, giờ dạy học cũng không có khẩn trương như vậy, lão sư đại khái là trong phòng học liếc nhìn lại liếc nhìn một vòng, phát hiện xuyên được phá lệ đơn bạc, mặt lại phá lệ sinh, còn không có bảng tên đừng ở trước ngực nhắc nhở nàng ký ức học sinh chuyển trường, mới mở miệng hỏi, "Vị bạn học này, ngươi tên là gì?"

Cái này tiết khóa thành công lấy Lại Quan Lâm thao lấy cực kỳ sinh sơ tiếng Hàn, xen lẫn một chút trong trẻo ôn nhu từ đơn tiếng Anh, cùng hoạt bát thiếu niên đặc hữu khoa tay múa chân, giảng giải liên quan tới quê hương của hắn hiểu biết địa lý mà mở màn.

Hắn nói cái gì ta vô ý đi miêu tả, ta đánh cược dưới đáy mười cái đồng học có chín cái, cho dù là ngữ văn học được tốt nhất vị kia, cũng cảm thấy hắn hàm hàm hồ hồ xuất ngôn cùng đập đập ba ba phát âm phi thường đáng yêu.

Hiện tại ta có thể cho ngươi liên quan tới hắn, có thể nhất biểu đạt tâm tư ta miêu tả.

Trên bảng đen dùng sắt nam châm hút lấy một trương giáo viên địa lý khẩn cấp từ đồ tầng bên trên kéo xuống đến, Đài Loan bán đảo địa đồ, hắn đứng ở một bên, trong tay cầm đối cánh tay của hắn chiều dài đến nói, có vẻ hơi quá mức ngắn nhỏ giáo côn, chỉ vào trong hình vẽ trang bìa, nhìn xem dưới giảng đài chúng ta, cố gắng làm chút ánh mắt giao lưu tránh xấu hổ.

"Nơi này là quê nhà ta nổi danh, cái kia nói thế nào?" Toàn lớp trăm miệng một lời lần theo hắn chỉ sơn mạch giúp hắn bổ đủ, "Đúng đúng đúng, " hắn lại bắt đầu quá độ hưng phấn lên, vội vàng đánh gãy chúng ta trợ giúp nóng bỏng, "Đây là A Lí núi."

"Chúng ta có bài hát, nói là ở đâu nam hài tử đều vô cùng. . ." Đối với hắn mà nói, có thể hoàn chỉnh nói xong phía trước vài câu đã đúng là không dễ, đáy lòng ta đã trộm cười lên, giống dao chỉ ngân sắc linh đang, "Liền giống như vậy, ta như vậy."

Hắn dùng không vội vàng cái tay kia chỉ chỉ mặt của hắn.

Ngón tay còn lắc lư hai lần, biểu thị vững tin.

"Soái, dài rất khá nhìn, duyên dáng..." Liên tiếp, không phải bản ý, lại mang theo thiện ý ca ngợi từ mãnh liệt mà đến, ngay cả lão sư cũng mở miệng giảng một cái.

Hắn không cần phải lo lắng hắn có đẹp hay không, thật.

Hắn đã là trên Địa Cầu, không biết cái góc nào, chống lại Seoul ác hàn mùa đông tồn ở, còn tại vang dội, sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc mùa hè.

Trong phòng học rõ ràng không ai đem hơi ấm mở ra, ta vây quanh khăn quàng cổ, còn cảm giác được cái cổ cùng gương mặt phát nhiệt.

Hắn cứ như vậy kể A Lí núi, nói qua nhật nguyệt đầm, giảng bọn hắn nơi đó mùa đông cùng mùa đông biển, giảng hắn lạnh nhất thời điểm cũng tại mặc tây phục bên ngoài bao, giảng ta chưa từng nghe nói qua Khẩn Đinh, còn có hắn nghĩ mời chúng ta đi chợ đêm cùng nhà bảo tàng.

Ngươi nhìn, chỉ cần không nhổ răng, trên thế giới hay là sẽ tồn tại dạng này một cái nam hài, cho dù là tại ta nhất căm hận mùa đông.

Trân châu trà sữa, đại khái hay là ta yêu nhất hương dụ khẩu vị, đem hắn đổ vào lớn lên, chờ hắn uống nhiều Seoul đầy đất trong quán cà phê kiểu Mỹ, trắng noãn dưới mắt lại sẽ sinh ra một đạo nhàn nhạt, không có gì đáng ngại bầm đen, bởi vì hắn sẽ lạnh đến không cách nào ngủ, nhớ nhà tình thiết.

Cái tuổi này đặc hữu ngây thơ, cùng hắn ngũ quan ôn nhu, trên hai má như kiều nộn hoa hồng ửng đỏ đều hỗn hợp với nhau, mũi là một tuyến thẳng tắp A Lí núi lưng núi, hai mắt là uông uông nước xanh nhật nguyệt đầm.

Hắn so tịch mịch tinh cầu bên trên bất luận cái gì một gốc hoa cỏ đều đẹp, hắn có hải đảo linh khí cùng nhiều năm ánh nắng, vào đêm thấy nguyệt trông nom.

Sẽ thi về sau, ta không còn nhớ kỹ hải lưu phương hướng, núi cao độ, gió mùa danh xưng, nhưng ta nhớ được khi đó hắn, cùng hắn giới thiệu bên trong mỗi chi tiết, còn có ta càng thêm mãnh liệt, đến từ răng khôn đối ta giác quan đâm nhói.

Đã có biệt danh vì Lại lớn Lại Quan Lâm, còn không biết ta.

Cái này cũng có chỗ tốt nhất định.

Chỉ có ta, một cái duy nhất đối với hắn cảm thấy rất hứng thú, lại sợ hãi không tiến lên người, mới có thể phát hiện bí mật của hắn.

Hắn tiếng Anh nói đến cực lưu loát, không có chúng ta bên trong đại đa số người chỗ có khẩu âm.

Mặc kệ là điểm hắn phát biểu trả lời vấn đề, vẫn là để hắn tham gia ngẫu hứng diễn thuyết tranh tài, hắn tiếng Hàn càng nói lắp, liền lộ ra hắn nói tiếng Anh càng tự tin, có loại hết thảy tất cả đều nằm trong lòng bàn tay lão luyện đẹp.

Hắn vận động cũng mạnh đến mức không được, lúc đầu nha, lấy hắn cái kia thân cao, không mọi thứ hàng đầu, có thể là loại đối tài nguyên tuyệt đối lãng phí.

Cho nên, tại mấy lần khóa thể dục nửa tràng ném rổ cùng bóng chày thử cầu về sau, Lại Quan Lâm liền từ làm thể dục nhóm người kia trong miệng, "Uy, cái kia mới tới." Biến thành, "Chúng ta để người kiêu ngạo niên đệ, Quan Lâm a."

Liền ngay cả người ngoại quốc hẳn là nhất không am hiểu tiếng Hàn biện luận, hắn đều để ngồi ở trong góc yên lặng đọc lấy chuẩn bị kỹ càng tài liệu ta, cảm thấy phi thường kinh diễm.

Hắn tiếng Hàn đã so ba tháng trước nói đến muốn tốt nhiều, dùng từ tinh chuẩn cùng đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ cảm xúc đều có thể xưng thần kỳ, quan trọng hơn chính là, suy nghĩ của hắn vượt lên trên tại hắn có hạn ngôn ngữ biểu đạt năng lực phía trên, dùng logic mà không phải ngôn ngữ đắp lên thủ thắng.

Có trời mới biết, ta là có một chút ao ước ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, nghe hắn dùng tiếng Anh nhỏ giọng thì thầm nói ra luận điểm hai biện.

Hắn còn biết gảy một điểm dương cầm, cơ sở popping cũng biết, âm nhạc trên lớp hắn cũng không lưu lại chỗ trống biểu hiện ra qua, phát huy phải xa so với hắn xấu hổ cười muốn tốt hơn rất nhiều.

Ta còn có thể nói tiếp bên trên thật lâu, nói đến ta kịch liệt đau nhức nhiễm trùng răng khôn tự động tróc ra, bạn học cùng lớp cái thân phận này, giao phó ta quá nhiều quan sát hắn trường hợp.

Nhưng những này đều không phải thật, ta không phải nói là giả, mà là, những này chỉ là liên quan tới hắn, mọi người đều biết, một bộ phận sự thật mà thôi.

Nhưng cái này còn còn thiếu rất nhiều.

Ta trực nhật kết thúc về sau, đường vòng đi còn tìm nhân viên trường học chỗ mượn đồ lau nhà, phòng đàn bên trong lộn xộn, tâm phiền ý loạn luyện tiếng đàn chủ nhân, là hắn.

Ta cũng không thấp, không cần đi cà nhắc, liền nhìn thấy hắn sáng màu quýt hai vai ba lô.

Khoảng cách ta gặp được hắn luyện đàn quá khứ hai tuần, hắn tại bị cue học sinh chuyển trường muốn tới cái tài nghệ biểu diễn thời điểm, liền có thể hoàn thành bắn ra kia thủ lúc trước hắn Hồ bấm loạn phím đàn từ khúc.

Quên mang hộp cơm về nhà, ta gãy quay trở lại, ổ tại phòng tự học nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, cắn bút đọc đằng sau nửa bản sách ngữ văn từ đơn yếu ớt thanh âm, tự nhiên cũng là hắn.

Ta sẽ không nghe lầm, gặp được sẽ không, hắn sẽ ngừng một lát, tận lực bồi tiếp điện tử từ điển cứng nhắc lại tiêu chuẩn phạm đọc, tiếp lấy lại là hắn đem Hàn văn Bytes một mạch nối liền, cẩn thận liều đọc.

Đương nhiên cũng không hoàn toàn là trùng hợp, không khỏi không thể nào nói nổi.

Vì số không nhiều mấy lần ra ngoài tư tâm, là ta thừa dịp nghỉ trưa lấy cớ muốn đi phòng y tế mở điểm thuốc giảm đau, một người bốn phía loạn lắc, mục đích chỉ có sân bóng cổng hàng rào, còn có ta tại cửa ra vào đắp lên mấy khối, có thể để ta đạp lên nhìn hắn gạch.

Hắn nơi nào là trời sinh mười hạng toàn năng, hắn mỗi ngày đều luyện tập ném rổ đến ngực ướt đẫm, buổi chiều về trước khi đi đều muốn đổi một kiện đồng dạng áo sơmi mới được.

Đây là Lại Quan Lâm bí mật không muốn người biết.

Vì hợp quần, vì được hoan nghênh, vì xem ra quang mang vạn trượng, trầm ổn không hoảng hốt. So với ta không nguyện ý làm ra cái gì cố gắng, hắn là như thế phí sức, như thế đem hết khả năng.

Dạng này thế nhưng là rất mệt mỏi, vẻn vẹn mắt thấy đều để ta bị bốn phương tám hướng vọt tới cảm giác mệt mỏi bao phủ.

Huống chi chúng ta căn bản không biết, vẫn như cũ bảo trì lạ lẫm.

Ta quyết định tại mùa đông này kết thúc trước đó, ăn ít một điểm thuốc giảm đau.

Cho nên, ta dự định cuối cùng lại đi nhìn hắn một lần, liền không lại đi.

Không biết là ai đem ta tích lũy gần một tháng gạch dọn đi, ta chỉ có thể lại đi trường học phía sau công trường vận mấy khối tới, mà lại động tác phải nhanh, không phải Lại Quan Lâm khả năng đã đánh xong cầu, trở về.

Ta chạy đầu đầy là mồ hôi, trước ngực ôm dùng cùng một cái đáng thương màu xám khăn quàng cổ buộc năm khối gạch.

Lại Quan Lâm an vị tại sân vận động cổng cây cột dưới đáy, khó được mang theo tai nghe, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Ta cố gắng nghĩ dừng bước, đến cái kịp thời phanh lại, nhưng cũng có chút không kịp, hắn rõ ràng nhìn thấy ta, lén lén lút lút, nghĩ không làm cho chú ý của hắn cũng khó khăn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Mặc kệ ngươi tin tưởng hay không, ta nam hài đối ta giảng đầu hai câu nói, vậy mà đều là tên của ta, nhảy qua tất cả khả năng lãng mạn hàn huyên, là tên của ta.

Lần này so với lần trước muốn thuần thục nhiều, giống như là vụng trộm nghiêm túc luyện qua.

"Chúng ta làm bằng hữu đi." Hắn đem tất cả nghi vấn cùng không thẳng thắn đều nhảy qua, trực tiếp mời ta đến gần nhân sinh của hắn.

"Ta. . ." Ta răng khôn lại bắt đầu ẩn ẩn làm đau, trước một đêm ta rõ ràng ngậm qua thuốc giảm đau.

"Không phải liền làm người yêu." Hắn ngữ khí nắm phải chém đinh chặt sắt, cường ngạnh vô cùng, "Ngươi chọn một đi." Căn bản không phải câu hỏi, là hung ác câu trần thuật.

Rất tốt, ta răng vừa đau lại khiếp sợ, căn bản một câu đều giảng không ra, càng không nghĩ tới vấn đề có thể hỏi.

"Chúng ta là một người như vậy, không phải sao?" Nếu như câu nói này từ bất kỳ một cái nào người khác nói ra, ta đều sẽ cảm giác phải hoang đường đến cực điểm, dùng nhất ánh mắt khinh thường từ chối loại này suy đoán.

Nhưng Lại Quan Lâm nói không phải giả thiết, cũng không phải phỏng đoán.

Hắn nói là ta cho tới nay hoàn toàn chính xác tin, ta bỏ mặc mình sinh trưởng tốt đối với hắn một loại nào đó tình cảm lý do một trong.

"Đúng vậy a." Ta răng khôn lại một lần thua trận, như cùng ta có thể trông thấy hắn mỗi một lần đồng dạng, cảm giác đau bốc hơi, thần kinh lỏng.

Kết bạn là làm là quần cư động vật nhân loại, xuất phát từ bản năng nhu cầu cùng lựa chọn.

Cùng ai kết bạn cũng bởi vậy càng trọng yếu hơn.

Trên một điểm này, ta qua loa, cũng không thể tránh khỏi, thu nhận ngoài ý muốn phát sinh.

Chúng ta cũng nên cho chúng ta tại xúc động điều khiển làm ra lựa chọn chịu trách nhiệm, ta tới gần Lại Quan Lâm hoa nhanh cả một cái học kỳ, lại tại cùng hắn đồng xuất đồng tiến trong chuyện này nóng vội.

Phải biết, ta ngay cả để thường nhân đau đến không muốn sống răng khôn đều có thể kéo lên như vậy lâu như vậy, đây cũng quá không giống ta, quá không tầm thường.

Vấn đề sinh sôi bắt đầu, tổng là chuyện nhỏ. Rất rất nhỏ, hiện tại thậm chí đều nhớ không rõ vụn vặt.

Trách cứ cũng không phải là ai vấn đề.

Là hormone và háo thắng tâm quấy phá, là một điểm đối Lại Quan Lâm quang mang lòng ham chiếm hữu.

Ta nói dĩ nhiên không phải ta, đem vấn đề nghĩ đến quá đơn giản, mới là ta.

Lần đầu tiên là Lại Quan Lâm thoái thác đội giáo viên huấn luyện cùng huấn luyện sau thông lệ đối với đội cổ động viên nữ sinh dáng người cực đoan thảo luận, theo giúp ta đi trường học sân thượng loại ta từ trong nhà mang nhiều thịt thực vật.

Lần thứ hai ta không lớn xác định, có lẽ là hắn nhất định phải làm cho ta khi ba biện tay, không phải hắn liền cự tuyệt tham gia trận đấu. Ta không có để hắn thất vọng, nhưng ta để còn lại con mắt nổi nóng, ta có chút cao hứng quá mức, ta không biết.

Cũng có thể là hắn không còn cùng tiếng Anh hiệp hội các tinh anh mua một phần cải tiến sau kiểu Hàn bò bít tết, bên cạnh thả chính là đồ chua, ngồi tại một cái bàn bên trên giao lưu đối Âu Mỹ quốc gia thời sự điểm nóng cách nhìn, mà là lựa chọn đánh hai phần trứng gà quyển phối canh, hứng thú bừng bừng chạy lên lâu đến cướp ta liền làm bên trong thức nhắm cùng cá bạc ăn.

Chúng ta không cách nào ức chế tại biến thân mật, ta có thể không người chú ý, nhưng nhất cử nhất động của hắn, đều đang nói rõ.

Hắn quá minh bạch ta hiểu hắn, cho nên ở trước mặt ta, cũng chỉ có ở trước mặt ta mới có thể như cái tiểu bằng hữu.

Cùng hắn cho ta xem qua trong tấm ảnh giống nhau như đúc.

Chỉ là vóc dáng cao lớn, mặt mày nẩy nở mà thôi.

Hắn vẫn là trộm mặc đại nhân áo sơmi tiểu hài, không vừa vặn cũng mỉm cười, lộ ra bại lộ niên kỷ tròn vo đầu ngón chân.

Nhưng chúng ta không có ẩn hình áo choàng, có được hoạt điểm địa đồ địch nhân, lại trải rộng chúng ta nhỏ bên trong tiểu thế giới mỗi một góc.

Nước trong bình trà bị đổi hết, bởi vậy ta muộn một điểm đi tìm Lại Quan Lâm, hắn không cần biết.

Bảng đen trên đỉnh đèn treo ốc vít lỏng, nếu như không phải ta nhớ tới Lại Quan Lâm sách còn tại ta trong ngăn kéo đi qua cầm, ta trên trán có thể sẽ lưu lại vết sẹo, hắn cũng không cần hiểu rõ lai lịch.

Ta đủ cường đại, đủ để đối phó qua quýt bình bình châm chọc khiêu khích.

Ta cũng đủ dũng cảm, phổ thông đùa ác đã không đủ để dọa lùi ta.

Ta dự đoán bên trong, duy nhất lượng biến đổi, là Lại Quan Lâm đối ta ý muốn bảo hộ.

Ta nam hài, còn trẻ tuổi, làm bộ phải lại thành thục lõi đời, cũng có chỗ yêu, đáy lòng của hắn, cũng không đủ sức đụng vào cấm khu.

Bóng chày trận ẩu đả sự kiện, tuyệt đối là năm đó tài cao nổi danh nhất ác tính sự kiện.

Nhân vật chính là Lại Quan Lâm, am hiểu sân trường bắt nạt một đám ác ôn cùng đã trở thành chúng mũi tên chi, nhưng vẫn không biết chút nào ta.

Nghe được tin tức chạy đến thời điểm, Lại Quan Lâm đã thay xong bóng chày phục, đeo lên mũ lưỡi trai, thon dài mạnh mẽ, thử cầu tay mặc lên, nhiệt đới gió mùa càn quét.

Nói ra thật xấu hổ, kể từ cùng ta quấy nhiễu đến cùng đi về sau, hắn luôn luôn vắng mặt các đại hoạt động trường hợp, ta cũng hiếm khi nhìn thấy hắn thời khắc này bộ dáng.

"Bọn hắn nói nếu như ta thắng trận này cầu, liền rốt cuộc bất động ngươi." Ta giẫm lên hắn cùng ta nói câu nói thứ hai thời điểm, ta ôm vào trong ngực gạch, hắn lập tại sân bóng trung ương, đối ta bởi vì khoảng cách mà lớn tiếng gọi hàng.

"Ngươi không muốn vờ ngớ ngẩn, không còn tại bỏ qua không buông tha." Kết quả sẽ như thế nào chúng ta lòng dạ biết rõ, cái này trận kết quả trận đấu, sẽ không giống đã tại ta răng khắp nơi dần dần hòa tan thuốc giảm đau như thế, tới hữu hiệu mà chính xác.

Hắn là cố gắng như vậy mới có thể miễn cưỡng phát sáng học sinh chuyển trường, về sau cuộc sống của hắn, nhất định sẽ không tốt qua.

"Tin tưởng ta." Ba chữ, để ta tại sân bóng bên cạnh đứng hồi lâu.

Bọn hắn tranh tài không phải ở chỗ này so, đánh nhau cũng không phải ở nơi nào.

Ta từ buổi chiều đứng ở hoàng hôn mặt trời lặn, thẳng đến hoàng hôn, màn đêm buông xuống.

Ta mùa hè bờ môi rách da, đầu lông mày bị thương, ngược lại tại ta trong ngực.

Ta chưa hề hiểu được lòng ta có thể nhảy càng nhanh, hàm răng của ta có thể cảm nhận được càng nhiều đau đớn.

"Ta làm ơn bằng hữu đều thu hình lại, ngày mai bọn hắn liền sẽ. . ." Hắn ho khan hai tiếng, vết máu ở khóe miệng cọ đến ta đồng phục áo khoác bên trên, làm chòm Xử Nữ, ta rất khó được không có cảm thấy bẩn.

Ta thế nhưng là bí mật của hắn thủ hộ người a.

Bất quá vậy thì thế nào đâu, ta răng khôn cũng cảm thấy không công bằng, bởi vì ta còn không có hưởng qua, môi của hắn.

Theo ta nguyên kế hoạch đi, khả năng còn muốn vượt qua thật lâu, mới có thể nhấm nháp máu của hắn.

Nhưng ta chính là muốn hù đến hắn, hồi báo hắn vừa mới dùng tự mình làm thẻ đánh bạc, hù dọa ta.

Ta hôn hắn thời điểm, cũng nhìn xem hắn.

Hắn có tháng năm nụ hoa làm bờ môi, lúm đồng tiền là phát tán ngọt ngào gió lốc phong nhãn, con mắt rất lớn, nheo lại thời điểm tương đối nhiều, là hai trăng khuyết răng suối.

Đêm gió rất lạnh thật lạnh, đem y phục của chúng ta thổi đến phồng lên, rót phải tràn đầy.

Chúng ta biến thành lớn lên về sau chúng ta.

Ta giống như trở nên càng khỏe mạnh, không có như vậy gầy.

Hắn tốt hướng càng cao, cũng càng xấu hổ.

Ta chạy tới trước đó, là tại nha sĩ phòng khám bệnh.

Nha sĩ nói, thật sự nếu không nhổ, viên này răng khôn sẽ ảnh hưởng đến cái khác răng sinh trưởng.

Ta nghĩ đến viên này tra tấn ta răng, hôn cũng nhắm mắt lại, nắm chặt tay của hắn.

Tốt nghiệp về sau, hi vọng là đôi tay này, mang ta đi đi dạo người người nhốn nháo chợ đêm, đưa cho ta lột ra giấy gói kẹo trâu yết đường, chỉ cho ta nhìn Khẩn Đinh bờ biển.

Nghe nói không ngừng chảy máu cùng ta không thể nào tiếp thu được toàn tê dại thể chất cũng không tiếp tục để ta sợ hãi, bởi vì, ta muốn đem viên này nho nhỏ, tình yêu răng khôn, đưa cho hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi trên mặt có tinh tinh ài!" Hắn hẳn là quá kích động, giảng câu tiếng mẹ đẻ, ta nghe không hiểu, nhưng từ trong mắt của hắn đọc hiểu.

Vớt:

1\. Không muốn xem có thể không nhìn! Thật! Không muốn mắng ta! Tạ ơn! Ta siêu yếu ớt! Siêu siêu siêu yếu ớt!

2\. Ta đoán là một lần cuối cùng viết 57/75, nghĩ viết thật lâu, đột nhiên có linh cảm.

Cho nên không cần bởi vì 57/75 chú ý ta rồi, ta là 15 vũ trụ rác rưởi viết lách der.

Nếu như xem hết có ý kiến gì không, có thể nhắn lại cho ta chia sẻ, liền không thể tốt hơn, dù sao cũng là ta lần thứ nhất viết đôi này, cám ơn các ngươi.

Ở đây đặc biệt cảm tạ một vị thần bí Thiên Tiên, nếu như không có nàng, thật không viết ra được đến cũng không phát ra được đi.

Nàng là tốt như vậy, ôn nhu như vậy người a!

3\. Chào buổi tối, ta đi ăn cơm nha.


	333. Chapter 333

『 Dan Ung 』 nghịch hành

#ooc dự cảnh

# nhân viên chữa cháy x điện đài dẫn chương trình

# chúc lớn cát tết Trung thu vui vẻ (*^▽^*)

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại đồng chí trong quán bar gặp được Khương Daniel.

Hắn ngày thứ hai cùng phát tiểu Kim Tại Hoán ăn cơm, trò chuyện Khương Daniel, trong mắt đều thả kim quang, cả người sắc mặt hồng nhuận, hô hấp dồn dập, cơ hồ nói năng lộn xộn.

"Ai nha, ngươi là không biết!" Kim Tại Hoán dùng cái nĩa từ hắn ngay dưới mắt lại đoạt khối khoai bánh đi, nghĩ thầm ta đương nhiên không biết, ta lại không có đi phong nguyệt nơi chốn liệp diễm.

"Ngươi đang nghe không có, ta nói?" Kim Tại Hoán khoai bánh còn chưa tới bên miệng, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đâm xuống đến một nửa, ăn cũng không để hắn ăn.

"Ta đang nghe, ta đang nghe, ngươi mau đưa cái nĩa buông ra đến!" Ung Thánh Hựu cười híp mắt đem nguyên một bàn đều đẩy lên Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt, tay vịn cái cằm, làm ngọt ngào hồi ức hình, tiếp tục giảng thuật hắn đêm qua hành trình.

"Khá lắm, hắn ăn mặc đồng phục, cứ như vậy, " Ung Thánh Hựu vê lên xan bố bên trên thả, thiên qua thịt nướng quyển cái thẻ, đầu ngón tay từ bên trên dẫn tới hạ, "XÌ... Trượt một chút, từ quán bar nhảy thoát y vũ cột bên trên, trượt xuống đến."

Kim Tại Hoán chính uống vào chanh nước súc miệng, kém chút không có bị nghẹn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lơ đễnh, thậm chí không nghĩ dừng lại cho hắn đưa tờ khăn giấy, bổ sung nói nói, " hắn đem đầu nón trụ hướng sân khấu bên trên ném đi, cả người như vậy hất đầu, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói cũng đối với nhà hàng Tây trên đỉnh đèn thủy tinh trụ bỗng nhiên chuyển động cổ, "A a a, xoay đến, a a a, đau quá, ngươi qua đây đỡ một chút đầu của ta, nhanh!"

Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục vẫn là đem nước bọt kia phun đến trước ngực, nước đọng ẩm ướt một mảng lớn.

"Tốt đi một chút không, dạng này hẳn là liền tốt." Chuyển trong chốc lát mới đem Ung Thánh Hựu cái đầu nhỏ tử đỡ lấy, mặc dù cuồng tiếu không ngừng, Kim Tại Hoán ngẫm lại hôm nay cái này bỗng nhiên nên đối phương trả tiền, hay là trung thực làm theo.

"Cái này đều không trọng yếu!" Kim Tại Hoán vừa lui về chỗ ngồi, bàn thấp lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu chưởng phong chấn động đến đinh đương vang, dao nĩa chén bát đều rất nhỏ va chạm di động, "Trọng yếu chính là, hắn còn đem chế phục bên trên đai lưng giật xuống đến, làm một cái dập lửa động tác."

Kim Tại Hoán đem bên cạnh bàn biên lai mang lên nhìn, phát hiện còn có hai phần điểm tâm ngọt không có dâng đủ, ngoài miệng còn ừ a a hồi phục hắn thấy đã thần chí không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu trần thuật.

"Rõ ràng chỉ là một đầu màu đen đai lưng, hắn một chuẩn bị cho tốt giống thật cầm một đoạn dập lửa đường ống, hơn nữa còn chính đối ta ngồi phương hướng, ngươi biết không! Ta ta cảm giác đều có thể nghe được phương viên vài dặm bên trong, yêu ma quỷ quái nuốt nước miếng thanh âm." Nói Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lặng lẽ đứng thẳng bỗng nhúc nhích hầu kết, đem kích động nước bọt một lần nữa đè xuống.

"Cho nên? Ngươi tối hôm qua là cùng người về nhà hay là cùng người thế nào rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán khác không hỏi, chỉ toàn hỏi chút khó trả lời.

"Kia thật không có, chỉ là trao đổi một chút phương thức liên lạc, hắn là cùng bằng hữu cùng đi, ta cũng vậy, bắt chuyện nhiều xấu hổ nha." Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc ảm đạm đi một chút, nhưng vẫn là hỉ khí dương dương loay hoay điện thoại, điều ra danh bạ bên trong dãy số, lung lay biểu hiện ra cho Kim Tại Hoán.

"Xem ra các ngươi đã tán gẫu qua, đã hắn tối hôm qua chủ đề đêm giả trang là nhân viên chữa cháy, kia bản thân hắn là làm cái gì?" Nếu như là cái kiếm nhiều tiền nghề, cũng có thể lại tới nơi này lại gõ dừng lại mỹ vị, Kim Tại Hoán hỏi hỏi vô ý thức sờ sờ cái bụng, một mặt thỏa mãn.

"Cái này. . . Cái này ta còn thực sự chưa kịp hỏi đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến có chút niềm tin không đủ, một mặt bởi vì hắn luôn luôn bị dân thất nghiệp quấn lên nếm qua không ít thua thiệt, một mặt lại là xuất từ hắn không phải chưa kịp, là không có ý tứ cũng không quá tình nguyện chủ động đến hỏi.

"Còn không mau hỏi, còn không mau hỏi, " Kim Tại Hoán giật ra chồng chỉnh tề thả tại góc bàn khăn ăn, liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu ném loạn, "Ngươi đợi thêm lấy bị cặn bã nam lừa gạt có phải là!"

"Ta đều chỉ cùng hắn trò chuyện một đêm đâu, nhiều không có ý tứ." Ung Thánh Hựu quá khứ vết thương chồng chất, tràn ngập lòng chua xót cố sự.

"Lấy ra!" Kim Tại Hoán bật lên lực kinh người, nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu để ở một bên điện thoại, trực tiếp chuẩn bị biên tập tin nhắn.

Ghi chú vì Ngưu Lang cửa hàng dập lửa sir vị này, hồi phục phải không tính chậm, tại Kim Tại Hoán bị Ung Thánh Hựu mắt đao bay chết, nghẹn lấy bị nghẹn ăn mì xong trước Tiramisu trước đó, thả tại cái bàn ở giữa điện thoại liền đã sáng lên.

"Ta chính là nhân viên chữa cháy a, hàng thật giá thật." Lão hữu hai người nhìn nhau, riêng phần mình tiếp tục ăn lấy điểm tâm ngọt, một cái là thật cảm thấy ăn ngon ngọt ngào, một cái lại ăn không biết vị, không cách nào cấp tốc làm ra phản ứng.

"Kỳ thật, nhân viên chữa cháy cũng cũng không tệ lắm, thu nhập ổn định, coi như công chức đơn vị, người cũng hẳn là không xấu." Kim Tại Hoán đúng lúc đó ăn xong hắn kia phần, dừng lại an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta ăn không vô, ngươi đem phần này cũng ăn đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem đào hai lần tơ hồng nhung bánh gatô đẩy qua, đưa cho Kim Tại Hoán, hi vọng ăn có thể ngăn chặn miệng của hắn.

Nhân viên chữa cháy có cái gì tốt, vẻn vẹn trang phục xác thực soái khí phải không được, nhưng trong cuộc sống hiện thực, nhiều nguy hiểm a.

Hắn làm sao cũng không muốn đem Khương Daniel trong trắng có chút phiếm hồng khuôn mặt, óng ánh con mắt cùng nồng không gặp năm ngón tay sương mù, cháy hừng hực ngọn lửa liên hệ tới.

Nhưng Khương Daniel đối với hắn đầy đủ chân thành, chính là điểm ấy để hắn do dự.

So với trước đó những cái kia để hắn mơ hồ, ôm ấp yêu thương lớn móng heo, Khương Daniel ngược lại cùng hắn nho nhã lễ độ, bảo trì tuyệt đối thoải mái khoảng cách. Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn hữu cầu tất ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nói, hắn tuyệt đối không can thiệp.

Cùng hắn ở chung khả năng thật cùng đem đầu dựa vào trên vai của hắn đồng dạng dễ chịu.

Liền ngay cả chỉnh lý tâm tư thời gian đều chừa cho hắn tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu không cho thấy thái độ, hắn cũng sẽ không lỗ mãng sốt ruột.

Hẹn hò mấy lần cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu định nơi chốn, hoàn toàn dựa theo tâm tình của hắn tới.

Làm nào đó ngăn đêm khuya tình cảm tiết mục DJ, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu đương phong cách cơ hồ cùng hắn tiết mục không khí bảo trì nhất trí, lãng mạn phiến tình, dễ dàng động tâm, nhưng trên thực tế đối hết thảy nghi nan tạp chứng đều không có xác thực biện pháp giải quyết, chỉ có lập lờ nước đôi ngộ biến tùng quyền.

Hắn hạ điện đài tiết mục mới cho Khương Daniel phát một đầu đã ngủ chưa tin nhắn, mong đợi lại là hắn nhân viên chữa cháy cứu hắn như cứu hỏa, nhổ nghe hắn tiết mục ngủ ngon khúc tai nghe tuyến, cấp tốc hướng hắn chạy tới.

Bởi vì điện đài dưới lầu nơi hẻo lánh bên trong quầy ăn vặt ăn thật ngon, sắp nhập thu, ban đêm quái có chút lạnh, hắn không nghĩ một người ăn.

Hắn nghĩ nhiều như vậy, cũng không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel thẳng đầu so hắn nghĩ đến càng nhiều.

Nhân viên chữa cháy bắp chân trên bụng tất cả đều là thu con muỗi đinh ra nổi mụt, cầm di động, kì thực đứng tại cửa ra vào đợi đã lâu, nghe chính là hắn điện đài, nghĩ chính là hắn người này.

Trên bờ vai treo chếch lấy kiện thường ngày đi làm mà không phải ra cháy mặc bên ngoài bao, không gây chú ý, Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua đẹp mắt , đợi lát nữa liền khoác đến trên người hắn, ấm ấm áp gió đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị đi xem trận giao hưởng âm nhạc hội, trong lòng tính toán Khương Daniel cũng không phải hẹn nhau nhân tuyển tốt nhất, thực tại hiếu kì hắn làm sao biểu hiện, quyết định xuống cùng hắn đồng hành.

Không có sau lưng quần đùi đầu ổ gà, cũng không có Âu phục giày da toàn bao áo đuôi tôm.

Áo sơmi vào vừa người quần tây bên trong, chỉnh tề chải quá mức, sớm nửa giờ liền tại kịch trường cổng yên lặng chờ hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhắc tới qua diễn ra danh tự, Khương Daniel lại có thể làm đến trong bữa tiệc ngẫu nhiên đem lỗ tai tiến tới nghe hắn nói nhỏ, lại không đến mức trừ gật đầu ừ a a cái gì đều nói không nên lời.

Bốn mùa cố sự lấy từ vị nào thần chỉ, họ là tên ai, Khương Daniel còn có thể bất động thanh sắc bổ sung bên trên trí nhớ của hắn thiếu thốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói, "Lại đi lần rạp chiếu phim ta liền quyết định muốn hay không cùng hắn thử một lần." Kim Tại Hoán về cái nhếch môi mỉm cười biểu lộ, đầy bình phong khinh thường bay qua Ung Thánh Hựu gia trụ đầu kia đường cái.

Chủ động hoặc bị động, Ung Thánh Hựu đều đối rạp chiếu phim không có gì tốt ấn tượng.

Hoàn cảnh tối sầm liền không có một cái nam nhân đáng tin, là bức thư của hắn.

Hắn còn chọn bộ có chút cảm nhân cùng giới tình yêu phim, chừa lại không ít thừa lúc vắng mà vào không gian.

Khương Daniel, vẫn như cũ đúng hạn xuất hiện, cơ bụng ở, thân cao không thay đổi, áo phẩm vô cùng đơn giản không phạm sai lầm, trên thân mùi mùi hương thoang thoảng dễ ngửi, tiếu dung ấm qua bên ngoài ánh nắng, hai cánh tay một bên dẫn theo một hộp rạp chiếu phim gói phục vụ.

Cocacola hai chén, nhỏ trang bắp rang thùng hai phần.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất không cần phải lại lo lắng một cái trong thùng, hắn nắm lấy nắm lấy thơm ngọt gạo hoa liền bị giả vờ dắt bàn tay, hoặc là hai người uống một chén đồ uống đại biểu gián tiếp hôn.

Khương Daniel ăn hắn, hắn cũng nhai lấy hắn, căn bản lẫn nhau không tiếp xúc.

Phóng tới một nửa, hai vị nhân vật chính bị ép tách rời, Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ, theo lễ phép không chút lên tiếng. Hắn gần như có thể vững tin, toàn trường nhiều như vậy chuẩn tình lữ sóng vai mà ngồi, cái nào bạn lữ đều không kịp Khương Daniel trung thực yên tĩnh, ôn nhu hữu lễ, nhẹ nhàng thả đầu mềm mềm khăn tay tại hắn trên đầu gối, ngón tay cùng thân thể của hắn đều không có tiếp xúc.

Mặc dù không có thể dùng để lau nước mũi, nhưng cũng đầy đủ để hắn mê đầu che mặt, nín khóc mỉm cười.

Trên màn ảnh thả chính là hiện đại tình yêu cố sự, có ô tô có máy tính có smartphone, bên cạnh hắn ngồi một cái lạc hậu người, có thực tình hữu tình Nghĩa có nhiệt độ.

Hắn rất sớm trước đó liền muốn Khương Daniel sắp xếp lớp học biểu, chậm chạp không có thời gian đi cho hắn kinh hỉ.

Cách xem chiếu bóng xong trôi qua mấy ngày, hắn nghĩ như thế nào cũng cảm thấy đáng giá cùng hắn thử một lần, điện đài đầy ngăn chính dễ dàng sớm một chút tan tầm, giẫm lên điểm tới chắn Khương Daniel ra.

Chỉ là không biết hắn có nguyện ý hay không bị Kim Tại Hoán cái kia heo heo sủi cảo gõ dừng lại đòn trúc, nghe nói nhân viên chữa cháy tiền lương cũng không quá cao.

Ung Thánh Hựu tròn phiến kính mắt cách ăn mặc, ô vuông trong áo sơ mi một kiện quần bó màu trắng, quần jean giày chơi bóng đều là giảm linh lợi khí, tại phòng cháy cục cổng đứng được càng lâu liền càng lộ ra không hợp nhau.

Bất đắc dĩ bắt cái tan tầm đi ra nhân dân công bộc hỏi một chút, nói là Khương Daniel ở bên trong trốn tránh đâu, không mấy vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ thấy qua Khương Daniel không vui.

Hắn làm sao lại không vui đâu, hắn thế mà còn có không vui thời điểm?

Hắn sai lầm đem Khương Daniel coi như đỉnh đầu mặt trời, tùy thời nhiệt lực tràn đầy, quang nhiệt không ngớt, thật tình không biết hắn kỳ thật chỉ là khối lúc cần phải thỉnh thoảng cảm thụ ánh nắng pin năng lượng mặt trời, đụng phải trời đầy mây, cũng sẽ lượng điện quá thấp, xấu nhất sẽ còn tắt máy đâu!

Khương Daniel lên làm nhân viên chữa cháy cách một năm kỳ đầy còn kém nhỏ hơn ba tháng lẻ bảy trời.

Lần đầu đụng phải không kịp cứu, chỉ có thể bỏ qua tình huống.

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới hắn thời điểm, hắn sau dựa tại từng dãy tủ chứa đồ bên trên, ôm đầu gối ngồi dưới đất, ủ rũ, thất hồn lạc phách.

Là hắn chưa thấy qua Khương Daniel.

Có lẽ không có tốt như vậy, nhưng so lúc trước hắn chỗ thấy qua, đều càng chân thực.

Không kịp, nhất định phải bỏ qua, Khương Daniel làm hợp cách nhân viên chữa cháy rất hiểu, trong trường học huấn luyện đều dạy qua, thậm chí ngay cả người gặp nạn gia thuộc đều biểu thị có thể lý giải, trái lại trấn an bọn hắn đội viên, đã hết sức nỗ lực, vô tư kính dâng.

Nhưng ngăn cản không được hắn làm sinh mệnh mà cảm thấy tiếc hận.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chia sẻ qua rất nhiều cố sự, hắn điện thoại di động album ảnh bên trong có hắn tự tay ôm ra hài tử, cứu ra lão nhân, còn có trong cục bọn hắn phân đội đầy mặt tường treo cờ thưởng cùng cảm tạ tin.

Sinh, vĩnh viễn có sinh vui sướng.

Có truyền lại tín niệm cùng dũng khí to lớn ý Nghĩa.

Hắn chính tại kinh lịch sự tình, còn cần càng nhiều dũng khí.

Ôm sinh mệnh chỉ cần duỗi ra hai tay, để hoạt bát huyết nhục lấp đầy ôm ấp.

Mà tiếp nhận tử vong lại biểu thị không thể không buông ra nắm chắc tay tâm, để còn sót lại tiếc nuối theo gió tức thì.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ làm bạn hắn, nhất là tại dạng này quá trình bên trong.

Cho nên tại hắn câm lấy cuống họng ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn quen thuộc bên mặt, kinh hoảng cùng uể oải không kịp thu hồi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên quyết định.

"Khương Daniel." Bị gọi tuổi trẻ tiêu phòng đội viên lảo đảo lấy đứng dậy, đi ra cảnh sau chế phục không đổi, trên trán còn có đen sì một khối nhỏ khói bụi, chật vật lại quyện đãi.

"Làm sao ngươi tới à nha?" Hắn vẫn không quên mất hảo hảo đối đãi hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu càng xem hắn, trong lòng càng kiên định.

"Tiếp ngươi tan tầm." Khương Daniel nghe xong lập tức kéo ra ngăn tủ chuẩn bị thu dọn đồ đạc, đi đến thả đai lưng, giấy chứng nhận mới phát hiện hắn mở là đồng sự ngăn tủ, lại đem đồ vật thuận ra, khép lại cửa tủ.

"Đồng sự đều có gia đình rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới tủ phía sau cửa thiếp ảnh chụp, nhìn như vô tâm đặt câu hỏi.

"Ta là trong đội nhỏ nhất, phần lớn đều lớn hơn ta một chút, trong nhà đều có mấy đứa bé cũng coi như bình thường." Khương Daniel ngăn tủ làm Tịnh Vô Ngân, tủ phía sau cửa trừ nơi hẻo lánh bên trong cùng mẫu thân chụp ảnh chung, cái gì cũng không có.

"Úc." Ung Thánh Hựu tại tổ chức ngả bài ngôn ngữ, lại sợ nắm không tốt phân tấc đem hắn hù đến, chỉ có thể ngượng ngùng cười lên.

"Kỳ thật có đôi khi thật hâm mộ, " Khương Daniel đem bên ngoài bao cởi ra, thay đổi thường phục, "Xuất cảnh trước đó có thể gửi cái tin nhắn cùng trong nhà báo cáo chuẩn bị, sau khi trở về lại báo cái bình an." Hạ xe cứu hỏa trước đó, chưa đọc khung chat, sau khi trở về lại biến thành đã đọc, có người có thể nghĩ, có người tại quải niệm.

Hắn một mực sợ mẫu thân lo lắng, tốt khoe xấu che.

Trĩu nặng vừa mềm hồ hồ tâm sự.

"Ai, ta nói cho ngươi những này làm gì, hôm nay để ngươi chê cười nha." Khương Daniel rốt cục lộ ra độc hôm nay đã lâu tiếu dung, xin lỗi gãi gãi cái ót, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu bọn hắn có thể đi.

"Kia ngươi có muốn hay không cũng có cái dạng này người?" Dù sao hắn ban ngày không phải tại viết kịch bản, tìm âm nhạc, chính là đang ngủ, ban đêm cũng bởi vì công việc một mực tỉnh dậy.

"A?" Khương Daniel hai tay mờ mịt luống cuống, nghĩ ngắt lời túi lại tìm không thấy túi.

"Tới, ôm ta, hôm nay, chính là, một ngày." Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi cái từ mỗi cái từ ngừng dừng một chút, cho đủ thời gian để Khương Daniel lý giải, suy nghĩ, phản ứng.

Người yêu của hắn là dám tại cùng Prometheus đấu tranh một vị phàm nhân.

Hỏa diễm tính là gì, đốt cháy thừa cái gì, không kịp bộ ngực của hắn nóng hổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu biên tập viên tác gia phát hiện, gần nhất điện đài định thời gian xác định vị trí đánh vào đường dây nóng điện thoại tư vấn vấn đề tình cảm đều là cùng một cái mã số.

Hắn nói hắn gọi nhân viên chữa cháy.

Ung DJ cũng rất tốt tính, thường thường cùng hắn một trò chuyện chính là nửa tràng tiết mục, rõ ràng hỏi vấn đề đều là không biết tâm ta nghi hắn thích gì dạng quà sinh nhật hoặc kinh hỉ, nếu như nửa đêm gọi điện thoại cho hắn có thể hay không lộ ra lỗ mãng loại hình, rất tốt đuổi vấn đề.

Ngày thường yên tĩnh tiết mục nhắn lại trên bảng thậm chí sẽ xuất hiện, thảo luận nhân viên chữa cháy nhắn lại, không ít người nghe đều cảm thấy hắn mười phần đáng yêu, không hiểu tình cảm bộ dáng rất thuần chân, phi thường hấp dẫn người.

Biên tập viên tác gia quét một cái tân giới mặt, phát hiện mỗi đầu không sai biệt lắm bình luận dưới đáy đều nhiều một cái tán, còn có biểu hiện vì Ung DJ tài khoản hồi phục, "Đúng vậy a, hắn thật rất đáng yêu, thu meo, tán thưởng ngươi."

Biên tập viên lật ra điện đài công việc quy tắc, bắt đầu tìm kiếm, phải chăng có quan hệ với thời gian làm việc cấm chỉ yêu đương, văn bản rõ ràng quy định.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn lo lắng hơn Khương Daniel một điểm, từ hắn trả lời hắn báo cáo chuẩn bị tin nhắn tốc độ cũng có thể thấy được.

Hắn thậm chí có thể làm đến, sáng sớm ngủ được mê mẩn trừng trừng, nghe được tin nhắn âm thanh, từ trên giường bật lên đến, chỉ vì kiểm tra một chút có phải là Khương Daniel.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn là thật yêu hắn, hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán cũng nói như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày tiết mục bên trong nói dài nói dai tình tình yêu yêu, trong hiện thực sinh hoạt ngược lại là rất ít nói chữ này.

Dù cho gặp người không quen, mười lần có chín lần đều là sai, mỗi lần hắn đều bận rộn lâm vào, hắn cũng biết không phải là tình yêu, chưa nói tới tình yêu.

"Ngươi hiện tại giống một cái chờ đợi đối phương cầu hôn nữ hài tử." Hắn hẹn Kim Tại Hoán tại điện đài bên cạnh quán cà phê tâm sự tình hình gần đây, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nói với hắn vài câu hắn liền hạ này phán đoán suy luận, tức giận đến Ung Thánh Hựu quấy cà phê tay dừng lại.

Lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa rất dài, hắn dứt khoát đưa di động thả tại điện đài trên bàn công tác nạp điện, cầm cái ví tiền liền ra.

Cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói đến quá đầu nhập, hoàn toàn quên thời gian, buổi chiều cũng không có việc gì, cũng không nóng nảy trở về, nói liên miên lải nhải một hồi lâu, mới định ra đến cuối tuần cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ, mời thịt heo sủi cảo ăn bữa ngon.

Kính mắt cũng rơi trên bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần mới nhìn rõ, hồng hồng là xe cứu hỏa, tro bụi chính là điện đài cao ốc nào đó tầng truyền đến sương mù, mang theo điện đài thẻ công tác đám người vây dưới lầu líu ríu, tình thế hỗn loạn tưng bừng.

Hắn hỏi tình huống, là hắn tầng kia trên lầu, dây điện chập mạch tạo thành hoả hoạn, nhóm lửa gian tạp vật, kéo kéo tạp tạp đốt tất cả đều là giấy, còn tốt chính vào nghỉ trưa, trước mắt không có nhân viên bỏ sót, các bộ môn các tiết mục tổ đều phân khối lập, điểm nhân số.

Đêm khuya ngăn bộ trưởng thật xa trông thấy hắn, bỗng nhiên cầm trước ngực cài lấy bút máy gõ gõ trán của hắn, cường độ không tính lớn, rất đột nhiên, hắn vẫn còn có chút choáng váng.

"Ngươi còn biết xuất hiện!" Bộ trưởng luôn luôn xem thường thì thầm, không phát đại hỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng tròng mắt, không nhiều chịu phục.

"Ta làm sao rồi? Hiện tại hay là lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa a!" Hắn rốt cục nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái, giờ làm việc xác thực còn chưa tới.

"Vừa rồi có cái rất trẻ nhân viên chữa cháy đến thống kê nhân số, biên tập viên tác gia nói chuyện ngươi không gặp, cũng liên lạc không được, không biết có phải hay không là đi lên lầu tìm ban đêm muốn dùng CD, người ta mũ giáp đều không có mang, liền định hướng lâu bên trong xông." Bộ trưởng đem bút máy đừng trở về, khoanh tay cánh tay, đâu ra đấy răn dạy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu còn song tay nắm lấy bờ vai của hắn, lắc đại lực, "Kia hắn ở đâu? Hiện tại thế nào rồi?"

"Không biết, dù sao thoáng chớp mắt liền không gặp. Ngươi nói một chút ngươi, đều bao lớn còn lỗ mãng như vậy, mọi người đều bị ngươi dọa chết rồi..." Màu đỏ xe cứu hỏa ở phía xa xem ra chỉ là một khối tiên diễm sắc khối, tại Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này trong lòng lại cực giống vô tình thôn phệ sinh mệnh hỏa diễm, hắn mất mạng chạy tới, không cố vấn đụng không có đụng phải cây, dọa không có hù đến người.

"Xin hỏi Khương Daniel nhân viên chữa cháy ở đâu? Ta có chuyện quan trọng muốn tìm hắn." Xe cứu hỏa cửa nửa mở, bên trong khuôn mặt xa lạ đứng tại chỗ ngồi trước, cầm chỉ huy microphone, hiển nhiên là quản sự.

"Vị tiên sinh này xin đừng nên ảnh hưởng chúng ta, hiện tại là thời gian làm việc, có chuyện gì, để sau hãy nói." Khói đặc tựa hồ càng nặng nề, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên cửa xe cái khác cánh cửa, nhìn không quá thấy cao xạ nước súng, chỉ cảm giác được thế lửa lan tràn.

"Khương Daniel —— ——" điện đài bên trong thanh tuyến ôn nhu chậm rãi Ung DJ cướp lấy ống nói, khàn cả giọng hô hào trong lòng của hắn cái kia tên, chỗ có cảm xúc đều ngậm tại bốn chữ bên trong, âm cuối vô hạn kéo dài, mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, "Ngươi ở đâu a?"

"Ta tại, ta ở đây a." Câu nói này không có để hắn nói xong, Khương Daniel người lãnh đạo trực tiếp đã cướp lấy ống nói, đằng sau đi lên hai cái đội viên đã thuận tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ xuống đi.

Hắn mặc dù biết người yêu của hắn trên đời dũng cảm nhất, nhưng hắn cũng biết, hắn chỉ là phàm nhân.

Làm sao có thể bởi vì lo lắng an nguy của hắn, liền tại trước mắt hắn biến mất không thấy gì nữa đâu.

Hắn nói muốn cùng hắn chia sẻ sinh, chia sẻ chết.

Hắn làm sao trước đầu hàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối mềm nhũn, co quắp ngồi dưới đất, hai mắt đẫm lệ mơ hồ.

"Trở về, trở về." Vừa rồi vịn hắn hai vị cơ hồ trăm miệng một lời.

Một đôi quen thuộc Martin giày hướng phía hắn đi tới, dây giày mặc pháp hai bên không hoàn toàn tương tự, Ung Thánh Hựu có lần xung phong nhận việc giúp hắn lau giày, không nghĩ tới làm cho một đoàn loạn, rút dây giày còn không được nguyên, một bên duy trì lấy nguyên dạng, một bên là kiệt tác của hắn.

"Đồ ngốc, khóc cái gì." Ra xong cảnh sau Khương Daniel xác thực nghe giống một khối hun khói quá lâu bồi căn, lời này tuyệt không khoa trương, ngay trước đồng sự mặt không có cách nào tiến thêm một bước, tay nhiều lần vuốt ve đỉnh đầu của hắn phát xoáy, trấn an tâm tình của hắn.

"Vừa rồi ngươi cũng nghe được rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, lại là thật khổ sở, nước mắt còn ngăn không được, tất cả khả năng đều nghĩ qua, hiện trạng loại này, hắn còn không dám nghĩ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel cúi người xuống tới đem hắn ôm lên đến, gần sát lỗ tai của hắn, bởi vì kích động mà đỏ lên, rất dáng vẻ khả ái.

Người bên ngoài xem ra là tại hôn, nhưng mà hắn chỉ là đang đọc diễn văn.

"Ta vừa mới biết ngươi không gặp mới phát hiện, ta kỳ thật căn bản không dũng cảm, nhưng ngoại trừ ngươi, ta ai đều không cần." Biển người mênh mông, ta một đường nghịch hành, chỉ vì dắt tay của ngươi, cùng ngươi dạo chơi.

"Ngươi đoán sinh nhật của ta thời điểm, hứa cái gì nguyện?" Ung Thánh Hựu hút một miệng lớn nước mũi, Khương Daniel xuất cảnh thời điểm nhưng mang không được khăn tay, trên quần áo cũng tất cả đều là khói bụi, cho hắn gần sát toàn cọ đến cái mũi gương mặt, xinh đẹp mèo hoa, cũng biết nói.

"Không biết." Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay cái cho hắn lau một thanh dưới mắt, trên mặt ngược lại càng sờ càng đen.

"Ta không phải nói đem nguyện vọng phân ngươi một nửa sao? Vậy ngươi hứa cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng cảm thấy rất mất mặt, chậm chạp không đem mặt từ Khương Daniel trên thân dời.

"Ta nghĩ tới là, về nhà về sau, " Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt lông cho hắn xoa rất loạn, Khương Daniel âm thầm nín cười, "Trên ghế sa lon có ngươi, còn có ba, bốn con mèo, nếu như ngươi không thích chó, không nuôi chó, cũng có thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt, lại bắt đầu bài tiết lệ dịch.

Trong giọng nói của hắn, trình độ rót phải tràn đầy, mang theo nửa đêm điện đài nam thần ít có thất thố, "Ta a, ta nghĩ cũng không như ngươi vậy cụ thể, ngay cả cái ra dáng hình tượng cũng không có."

Hắn hướng không trung tới đâu vồ loạn tới đó, thẳng đến Khương Daniel cho hắn tay.

"Ta khi đó liền suy nghĩ, cuộc sống sau này, có ngươi thuận tiện, không có ngươi, liền không tốt."

Vớt:

Hắc hắc hắc, tết Trung thu vui vẻ.

Nếu như bản này, có thể có người thật xem hết, nói cho ta ngươi ý nghĩ, liền thật rất cảm ân.


	334. Chapter 334

『 Dan Ung 』 ngươi ăn tá cơm chưa

#ooc dự cảnh

#2k đột nhiên đoản đả

# như vậy liền ngủ ngon sáng sớm tốt lành ngủ ngon thanh mộng

Bão trời.

Khương Daniel quanh co khúc khuỷu dọc theo ngõ nhỏ đi tới, mua trà sữa.

Đường đi không có một ai, nhân viên cửa hàng vội vàng thu dọn đồ đạc sớm đóng cửa.

Hắn đầy người nước mưa, ẩm ướt phát toàn dính tại trên trán, hiển nhiên là hôm nay duy nhất khách hàng.

Hai chén trà đi đóng gói làm tốt, một chén thêm sữa, một chén không thêm.

Khương Daniel đưa tay xách đi, uể oải bổ túc một câu, "Đánh gió đều muốn uống rồi."

Cũng mặc kệ nhân viên cửa hàng chỉ muốn cười hắn si tuyến.

Cột điện ngược lại, cáp điện tuyến thổi đoạn mất, mảnh thủy tinh phiến nát, thành thị gần như phong bế.

Quanh thân quần áo cũng không có một chỗ làm, không gọi được xe, xe buýt cũng ngừng vận.

Hắn gọi điện thoại đi đài khí tượng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu ở cái kia khu tình huống thế nào, tút tút tút âm thanh bận chờ quá lâu, rốt cục đợi đến hồi phục, nói là không lạc quan, không đề nghị thị dân một mình tiến về.

Không có việc gì, mệnh ta lớn, hắn nghĩ.

Trong phòng bếp hai ngụm cái nồi, tí tách đang nấu lấy mì sợi, một bên nằm một trái trứng, hắn bên kia lửa quan phải sớm, hắn thích ăn cứng một chút, bên kia còn đang nấu, đũa đâm xuống đi, dễ dàng bẻ gãy, mới nhấn diệt gas.

Hai tầng hộp cơm lấy ra, từng tầng từng tầng đổ vào, không yên lòng còn dán hai tầng giữ tươi màng.

Mở trên TV, xướng ngôn viên nói đến khoa trương, sợ dưới lầu siêu thị nước ngọt cùng mì tôm bán không riêng.

Khương Daniel đem hộp cơm cài lên môtơ bên trên an đưa vật khung, đóng gói trà uống cũng cùng một chỗ đặt vào, đội nón an toàn lên, xác định dầu trong vạc hay là tràn đầy, chậm rãi lội nước đi gặp người.

Xem trọng lộ tuyến bên trong, muốn qua cầu, cũng phải trèo núi, cầu phong, đường núi cũng không thể đi.

Cảnh sát giao thông nhìn hắn một mặt sinh không thể luyến dáng vẻ, cho là hắn là nghĩ quẩn ủ rũ thanh niên, bận bịu ngăn đón hắn, chỉ vào chướng ngại vật trên đường, cấm chỉ hắn thông hành.

"Ta theo nhà muốn lật về, phòng mong đợi người chờ ở ta ăn cơm." Khương Daniel nói đem đặt lên mặt đi mũ giáp trượt xuống đến, đem chìa khóa rút ra, nhét vào túi.

Làm sao hôm nay tất cả gặp được hắn người, đều muốn coi hắn là thành si tuyến a.

Đi bộ không tính là gì, vạch bè cũng muốn gặp đến, bơi lội cũng không sợ.

Thực tế cũng không có đáng sợ như vậy, hắn hòa với một đội sơ tán cư dân cùng phái phát vật liệu cấp cứu đội, dần dần hướng mục đích tới gần.

Hù người mặc áo khoác da ướt đẫm, kề sát ở trên người, hơi nước cùng mồ hôi hỗn cùng một chỗ, trước khi ra cửa phun nước hoa hoàn toàn uổng phí.

Mệnh đều nhanh không có, trước ngực hắn ôm cái hộp cơm, còn đang suy nghĩ cái hình người tượng loại này cực nhỏ cực nhỏ sự tình.

Cấp cứu đội viên đem hắn mang hộ đến khách sạn cửa đại lâu, biểu lộ phức tạp cùng hắn từ biệt.

Khương Daniel rất muốn nói chút gì, lại trừ tạ cám ơn cái gì đều giảng không ra.

Ngược lại là tiếp tân, bị hắn giày vò khốn khổ nửa ngày, mới nói cho hắn họ Ung ở khách là cái kia cái gian phòng.

Thời tiết như vậy, cừu gia tới cửa hành hung tỉ lệ cũng quá nhỏ đi, Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, dương dương trong tay dần dần trở nên lạnh hộp cơm.

Thành thị vẫn phong tỏa đóng chặt, ngoài cửa sổ tất cả đều là thác nước, như trút nước, hạ lạc.

Khách sạn thang máy cũng ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu ở hay là hai mươi lăm tầng.

Khương Daniel đi năm tầng, dựa vào tại trong thang lầu bên trong thở, đến một đường đều không có cảm thấy khổ, còn muốn bởi vì quá nhiều cầu thang mà từ bỏ.

Nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu biết chuyện này về sau sẽ có biểu lộ, hẹp dài khóe mắt đi lên có chút kích động, khóe miệng nhanh chóng vứt xuống đi, phản hình cung, đảo lại nguyệt nha đồng dạng, rõ ràng là không vui, lại mang theo mấy phần không tự biết xinh xắn.

Khương Daniel lại cố hết sức bò lên lâu đến, cắt điện, rất đen, hắn tất nhiên là không sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không nói được.

Không ít ở khách đã đem chạy bằng điện cửa mở rộng, mượn một điểm yếu ớt sắc trời, Khương Daniel đi một bước còn phải dừng lại mảnh nhìn một chút số cửa phòng, không biết sắp xếp như thế nào, càng chạy giống như càng sai.

Thương vụ nhân sĩ ăn mặc, thoáng nhìn hắn bốn phía du tẩu, gọi hàng hỏi hắn là nhà nào phòng ăn bên ngoài đưa, cho bao nhiêu tiền mới đưa.

"Lê thể ta thích ý quả cái, giảng tiền vô ý nghĩ." Khương Daniel tìm được cũng cảm thấy buồn cười, nhịn xuống quay đầu nhìn người biểu lộ xúc động.

Ung Thánh Hựu gian kia tại cuối hành lang, khoảng cách bên ngoài rất gần, vốn là ven biển vị trí tốt, hiện tại đương nhiên là có bị gió lốc tùy thời bắt cóc nguy hiểm.

Khương Daniel rất đại lực chụp gõ cửa tấm, sợ hắn đang ngủ.

Cửa cũng ngừng, đẩy liền mở.

Sự thật chứng minh, hắn sai, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đầu gối, bọc lấy chăn mền đang khóc.

Tuyết trắng bị bao dưới đáy nâng lên một cái bọc lớn, là hắn xốc xếch trán cùng ủy ủy khuất khuất tiểu thân bản.

Nghe thấy động tĩnh cũng không thò đầu ra, có thể là dọa sợ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Mấy năm này, cái tên này, dưới đáy lòng gọi ngàn vạn lần, chân chính đọc lên âm thanh đến, vẫn là không cách nào bình phục tâm tình, tình cảm không che giấu được, không đủ ổn thỏa.

"Ngươi ăn tá cơm chưa?" Trên mặt hắn doanh doanh xuyết lấy hai chuỗi trân châu nước mắt, ánh mắt cũng mê mang bất lực, tóc đen đều đẩy lên cái trán đằng sau, cách quá khứ phân biệt tuế nguyệt, cùng toàn thân trên dưới vô cùng bẩn Khương Daniel nhìn nhau.

Làm sao lại đến đâu, làm sao biết ta ở chỗ này đây.

Thế nào nghĩ tới ta cần ngươi đây, làm sao chắn gió dừng mưa, làm sao xuất hiện đâu.

Quá nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi, ngược lại giảng không ra miệng.

Không bằng ăn trước cơm, tối hôm qua đến hiện tại cũng chưa từng ăn đồ vật, một điểm nhân tạo bột ngọt tràn đầy mì nước nghe giống sơn trân hải vị.

Khương Daniel chuyển đem ghế đến bên giường, mới phát hiện hắn quên từ trong nhà mang đũa tới.

Đến cùng khách sạn còn là cao cấp, một người còn có cái trộn lẫn cà phê dùng thìa nhỏ, dùng để múc mì sợi khó tránh khỏi có chút tạm được, nhưng dù sao cũng tốt hơn không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm hộp cơm, lật hai lần, nghĩ vẩy một cây trên vắt mì đến, thất bại, mì sợi trượt xuống muôi chuôi, văng hắn trên trán một hai giọt mỡ đông.

Lại tới, ủy khuất của hắn biểu lộ.

Khương Daniel đem mình kia phần đặt phải xa xa, kinh ngạc nhìn nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn, có lẽ là mình cũng không ngờ tới, ý cười thuận khóe miệng bò lên trên chóp mũi, khóe mắt cùng đáy mắt cũng tất cả đều là, giống như tình yêu cuồng nhiệt lúc.

"Nhìn cái gì vậy! Trên bàn có khăn tay, chuyển phát nhanh cho ta." Ung Thánh Hựu không sờn lòng, vẫn như cũ ra sức từ tay áo dài áo mỏng bên trong duỗi ra song móng vuốt nhỏ, phát động mì sợi của hắn.

"Nhìn ngươi đẹp mắt." Khương Daniel đem khăn tay đưa tới, thuận tay đem bên ngoài bao thoát, phơi ở một bên.

Ung Thánh Hựu sức ăn rất nhỏ, hôm nay cũng đem nước canh đều uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Khương Daniel biết hắn dùng bàn tay che miệng lại đánh cái nấc, cúi đầu xuống cố ý không nhìn hắn.

"Khương Daniel, chúng ta dạng này không tính hòa hảo, ngươi biết a." Mặt hắn là ăn, người cũng bồi ở bên cạnh hắn, lời nói cũng làm cho hắn nói xong.

"Biết." Đầu gối quẹt làm bị thương, trên đường làm, Ung Thánh Hựu phồng má giúp tại uống đóng gói đến đồ uống, con mắt trừng phải tròn căng, chờ hắn trả lời.

"Ngươi có phải hay không quên thêm sữa, có chút đắng." Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt mày nhăn lại đến, phun phấn mà mềm đầu lưỡi.

"Ngươi uống sai, uống ta ly kia." Khương Daniel ý cười không ngừng qua, càng giảng càng đắc ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem một cái khác chén lật ra đến, ống hút đưa khí đâm rất mãnh.

Khương Daniel đem hắn uống một ngụm ly kia lấy tới, không chút nghĩ ngợi ngoạm ăn, rõ ràng không khổ, ngọt ngào.

"Uy, ly kia ta uống qua!" Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ngửa lên giường đầu chồng phải cao cao gối đầu, nho nhỏ kháng nghị.

"Không có việc gì, ta không chê ngươi." Ngoài cửa sổ bọn hắn cũng không biết rõ đến cùng là số mấy phong cầu y nguyên tứ ngược, đem có thể phá hủy hết thảy phá hủy, quét đi bất luận cái gì ảnh hưởng đến nó vạn vật.

Kỳ thật, xệ mặt xuống nhìn hắn, cũng chỉ là cần một lần cuồng phong quá cảnh mà thôi.

Sau khi tốt nghiệp không có liên lạc lại, cãi nhau miệng, tan rã trong không vui, thỉnh thoảng hay là tiếp tục quan tâm.

Bên cạnh hắn có người sao, là cái hạng người gì, chịu hay không chịu được hắn bị ta quen ra nhỏ tính tình, mùa hè muốn ăn thu lê, mùa đông muốn ăn kem ly.

Trọng yếu nhất là, có thể hay không để hắn, so ở bên cạnh ta còn vui vẻ hơn.

Làm người trung gian truyền lời các bằng hữu đều mệt mỏi, cảm giác đến bọn hắn mệt nhọc.

Tóm lại là ít một chút thời cơ, nếu như nói lần này ngoại phái việc công, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động xin đi đi Khương Daniel ở thành thị, không có một chút tư tâm, là tuyệt không hợp lý.

Nhưng muốn hắn thật cho Khương Daniel phát cái tin, lại giống là cửu biệt trùng phùng, thừa nhận mình không có hắn không được yếu thế, đi trước người, quay đầu quan sát, dù là vị trí còn đặc biệt vì hắn trống không, cũng có chút không cam tâm.

Lần này nếu như thật có thể đi đến cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh kéo ra tủ quần áo, tìm ra hai ba kiện rộng lớn áo ngủ, bên cạnh vứt cho câu nệ ngồi tại ghế sô pha trên ghế Khương Daniel, vừa nghĩ, cũng là bởi vì, hắn nhìn ra ta mềm yếu, cũng đọc hiểu ta không cam lòng yếu thế.

Cuộc sống trước kia bên trong, yêu chữ giống như giảng quá nhiều, mất đi lúc đầu quang trạch.

Hắn cầm đầu nước ấm ướt nhẹp khăn mặt, đưa cho Khương Daniel.

Hiện tại bọn hắn có tư cách hơn, đàm hẳn là nương theo lấy yêu cùng đi, lý giải cùng bao dung, thẳng thắn cùng chân thành tha thiết, thỏa Hiệp Hòa nhượng bộ.

Dạng này, coi như toàn thế giới đều vụng trộm cười, hắn quanh đi quẩn lại hay là trở lại bên cạnh hắn đi, hắn cũng có thể chắc chắn nói, hắn không phải trở lại chốn cũ, là hưng Kiện đổi mới.

Tướng mạo ức, thêm đồ ăn cơm.

Cũng cho hắn, cũng cho mình, một cái cơ hội, thực hành.

Vớt:

Hiện sinh bằng hữu bây giờ bị núi trúc khốn ở nhà, còn muốn bị ta theo đầu yêu cầu phiên dịch cũng là rất thảm, ở đây cho nàng thở dài, lần sau lại mời nàng uống vui trà.

Tiếng Quảng Đông vài câu, theo thứ tự là, "Ta hiện tại muốn về nhà, người trong nhà chờ ta ăn cơm."

"Ta đến xem thích người, đàm tiền không có ý nghĩa."

"Ngươi ăn cơm sao?"

Bảy giờ rưỡi đột nhiên bắt đầu đánh, viết xong đi ngủ. Không dễ nhìn cũng mời thông cảm nhiều hơn. Ngủ ngon rồi~

Kỳ thật có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, ngày mai lại bổ đi, đặt câu hỏi rương kết nối cái gì ta lại thiếp.


	335. Chapter 335

# hiện cõng

# rất nhỏ bình Ung thuốc nhỏ mắt thao tác xin chú ý tránh sét

# trao đổi thân thể ngạnh

Khương Daniel nhìn giấy đóng gói bên trên viết, hai người phân biệt phục dụng là đủ.

Tạm thời thử một lần đi, ai bảo cái này ca, luôn luôn không nói yêu ta, hắn nghĩ.

Kỳ thật, lúc đầu hắn còn đang xoắn xuýt.

Nhưng xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu vừa từ trên lầu đi xuống, còn vịn eo, nhìn cũng không nhìn mình một chút, hắn lại hạ quyết tâm.

Thuốc không biết là cái nào nặc danh nhân sĩ tặng, nói là có thể trao đổi thân thể, mặc dù chỉ có một ngày có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định, nhưng hắn cũng đầy đủ vui vẻ chịu đựng.

"Nước —— ——", Khương Daniel nhịn không được hay là hô lên tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cầm lấy hắn đặt lên bàn chén nước, giơ lên dán lên bên môi, hẳn là khát phải không được.

Nhưng trên cổ của hắn rõ ràng có khả nghi vết đỏ, ngẩng động tác đã đem hắn quá khứ mười năm phút bên trong động tĩnh bại lộ rõ ràng, Khương Daniel đem ngăn cản câu nuốt xuống đi, lại bổ sung một câu, "Trong nước thêm vitamin."

"Nói là làm sao uống là lạ." Ung Thánh Hựu đem cái lưỡi vươn ra, phá cọ phá cọ khóe môi, lại trượt vào miệng bên trong, tại trong ngăn kéo tìm kiếm Khương Daniel kẹo mềm, tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, sợ khổ sợ chua.

"Ngươi đường đâu? Đều giấu chỗ nào rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng khó, lớn miệng nói chuyện, càng giống cái không có nẩy nở tiểu bằng hữu, từ Khương Daniel góc độ trông đi qua, tóc mái che lại hai mắt, quai hàm căng phồng, vượt qua tuổi tác phạm vi đáng yêu.

Động tác phát ra người bản thân, cũng chưa biết đáng yêu.

Khương Daniel lại bắt đầu suy nghĩ, có phải là hắn hay không thật làm sai.

Có lẽ căn bản không có thuốc gì hiệu, bọn hắn chỉ là bị chọc ghẹo.

Không, là hắn, chỉ có hắn bị chọc ghẹo.

Ta đường đều tại trên bờ môi của ngươi, trong ánh mắt của ngươi, theo ý ta lấy ngươi viên này trong lòng.

Hắn chưa kịp nói chuyện.

Lại Quan Lâm hay là không có gõ cửa, trực tiếp đi tới, như thường đem nguyên một chỉ đều treo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng, khiến cho hắn đình chỉ trên tay bất kỳ động tác gì. Hắn hôm nay mặc chính là kiện màu hồng vệ áo, cả người đều là ngọt ngào, mềm mềm, dâu tây sữa bò đổ vào ra, bạch răng, phấn lợi, non môi, nhu làn da.

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống chén nước, bỗng nhiên đẩy tới đi cái bàn, ngồi lên một góc, quay đầu về hắn, cười đến ôn nhu như vậy.

Khương Daniel gần nhất hiếm khi có được, mang theo dạng này biểu lộ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tên là đố kị hạt giống chui từ dưới đất lên, nảy mầm, cuối cùng mở ra ăn thịt người lý trí hoa.

Mật đường cũng thay đổi thạch tín.

Thế là, một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu, liền đem ôm hắn mềm mềm một đoạn eo Lại Quan Lâm đột nhiên đẩy ra.

Cái cằm của hắn vẫn không có thể tại vai của hắn trên tổ lưu lại nhiệt độ, hắn còn không có nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trên tóc mùi hương thoang thoảng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị ôm bản không có bất kỳ phản ứng nào, thậm chí sẽ không lên tiếng, đều khiến hắn ôm đủ vốn.

Cái này rất khác thường, Lại Quan Lâm thu lại khóe mắt ý cười, một đôi trong suốt thấy đáy mắt, không hiểu về nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn liền ngay cả tại buông ra Lại Quan Lâm thời điểm, trên tay đập cường độ đều tăng thêm rất nhiều, phảng phất tại truyền lại một loại nào đó tâm tình bất mãn.

Cái kia buổi tối ôm chăn mền cuộn thành một đoàn, trong tai nghe gào thét lên huyên náo nhạc khúc Lại Quan Lâm không biết, buông ra không phải là hắn Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức chủ quan, mà là Khương Daniel đại não chỉ huy.

Cũng khó trách Lại Quan Lâm cuối cùng ngượng ngùng rời đi một phòng gian phòng, ngược lại là Khương Daniel dựa vào tại khung cửa một bên, sờ sờ hắn mềm đen mềm đen đỉnh đầu, giống như đang an ủi hắn.

Thân phận đảo ngược bất quá cần một hai phút, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng trừng lớn Khương Daniel con mắt, nhìn nhìn trong phòng cao cao kính chạm đất bên trong cảnh tượng, hắn liền minh bạch xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Cái này sẽ kéo dài bao lâu?" Hắn đem trong chén còn lại một điểm dược thủy toàn rửa qua, chọn Khương Daniel lông mày, đối với mình mặt hỏi vấn đề.

"Liền một ngày. Ca coi như chơi với ta chơi." Khương Daniel chỉ huy Ung Thánh Hựu tay thuận cái cổ một đường hướng xuống, khoe khoang vuốt ve hầu kết, định tại xương quai xanh phụ cận du tẩu.

"Dạng này rất có ý tứ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí là không hiểu, trong ngữ điệu chạy đến chính là một cỗ Busan gió biển vị mặn, không cần ngày thường mềm nhu.

"Ca không phải cũng tò mò sao?" Khương Daniel cảm thấy hôm nay khi tắm ở giữa xem như cả đời một lần diễm phúc chiêu đãi, dùng Ung Thánh Hựu dài nhỏ ngón tay khuyên lấy áo sơmi nút thắt, "Chúng ta đến cùng phải hay không không phải lẫn nhau không thể?"

"Cũng tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu như đang thị uy đem quần áo vạt áo nhấc lên, bàn tay va chạm Khương Daniel cơ bụng, từ trái đến phải, từ trên xuống dưới, cứ việc phí không ít khí lực, nhưng vẫn không đẩy được.

"Ca trên bụng cũng không có thịt gì, quá gầy." Khương Daniel đem áo cởi ra, phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu lưu tốt trên kệ áo treo tốt, hướng hắn nháy nháy mắt.

Ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không dùng ta mặt làm như thế biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

"A..., nhớ kỹ nhiều tẩy một chút đầu, đầu ta phát tương đối nhiều, keo xịt tóc rất dày." Trả lời hắn, chỉ có bên trong phòng tắm liên tục không ngừng tiếng nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu bóp bóp Khương Daniel gương mặt, dùng bàn tay đem tóc của hắn vuốt đến vuốt đi, thậm chí mãnh ngẩng lên hắn có cũ tật cây kia ngón tay cái, đối kính chạm đất chiếu chiếu chân, tìm tìm eo.

Làm Khương Daniel cũng không nhất định thật nhàm chán như vậy, bất quá vành tai là thật có chút phụ trọng, hắn đem một chuỗi dài tai sức hái xuống, phóng tới một bên.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tức từ trên người hắn điện thoại di động trong túi bên trên bắn ra đến, sáng rất chói mắt.

"Con vịt gần nhất còn tốt chứ?" Khương Daniel khóa bình phong mật mã hắn biết, huống chi hắn hiện tại chính dễ dàng hành sử làm cỗ thân thể này ngắn ngủi chủ nhân quyền lợi, cơ hồ là không chút do dự, hắn mở ra tin tức giao diện.

Nguyên lai con vịt không phải tùy tiện ôm, là cùng là Busan xuất thân Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ra một phần lực, những này vụn vặt hắn coi là Khương Daniel đều sẽ nói cho hắn biết, nhưng hắn không có.

Liền cùng hắn ngầm đồng ý Lại Quan Lâm ngủ không được thời điểm tùy thời tới, không cần gõ cửa, cũng không cần để ý đến cùng Khương Daniel trở về hay không đồng dạng, bọn hắn tại vây quanh lẫn nhau đi săn, màu xám khu vực để trống, bày ra dư thừa qua mùa đông lương thực cùng đạn dược.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình bị hắn chọn trúng sói bảo hộ đến nay, thật tình không biết sói cũng có bước kế tiếp dự định, mà hắn, cũng không phải là không có minh hữu vô tội con nai.

Khi lấy được trước đó, bọn hắn thăm dò, vốn có về sau, bọn hắn thí luyện.

Chung quy là quá mệt mỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuống giường, rút ra còn tại nạp điện điện thoại, cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát đầu, "Ăn khuya sao?"

Hắn quên hắn hiện tại là Khương Daniel, thẳng đến trông thấy bày ra bát đũa Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên mặt, một lát kinh ngạc.

"A, " Busan khẩu vị thở dài trượt ra khóe miệng, "Mẫn Huyền ca không chào đón ta sao? Thánh Hựu còn đang tắm, ta lát nữa đi lên gọi hắn." Hắn nắm nửa ngày, cũng vô pháp xác nhận Khương Daniel bình thường đến cùng phải hay không dạng này nói chuyện.

Nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quá thông minh, so hai người bọn họ cộng lại còn thông minh.

Thế là cái này bỗng nhiên ăn khuya ăn đến càng giống Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đêm khuya điện đài tiết mục.

Trên chỗ ngồi hắn ngồi tại hai vị người trong cuộc ở giữa, trên tình cảm hắn cùng bọn hắn đều có chút ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau ràng buộc, quan trọng hơn chính là, sách lược bên trên hắn sớm đem bọn hắn cục diện bế tắc phân tích phải nhất thanh nhị sở, không nhả ra không thoải mái.

Hai người bọn hắn không cần tứ chi va chạm, không cần lẫn nhau xem sắc mặt, cần mặt đối diện ngồi xuống đến hảo hảo trò chuyện chút.

Đem đỏ ánh mắt cùng bạch mặt đều xé mở đến, trong lòng có cái gì đều vò nát, cho đối phương nhìn xem ra, không phải Khương Daniel sẽ không tiếp tục vui vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ không tiếp tục biểu hiện ra sự yếu đuối của hắn.

Sự tình xấu tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay người đi ra ngoài đổ rác năm phút bên trong.

Đỉnh lấy Khương Daniel mặt Ung Thánh Hựu vọt tới cái bàn đối diện bắt hắn lại tay, cảnh cáo hắn đừng đem phe thứ ba cuốn vào, bọn hắn có thể lại tìm thời gian trò chuyện.

"Ca không khỏi rất ưa thích Mẫn Huyền ca đi?" Rõ ràng chính là hắn không phân tốt xấu đem trên thân còn tràn đầy hơi nước mình lôi đến dưới lầu đến, làm sao liền biến thành hắn không hiểu chuyện.

"Hắn cũng không như ngươi vậy ngây thơ." Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy Khương Daniel mặt nói ra dạng này câu, để Khương Daniel càng thêm tức giận.

"Vậy ta ngẫu nhiên đi tìm hắn, ngủ tại nhà hắn cũng là có thể sao, nghỉ khi về nhà?" Hắn bộ dáng không giống tại thu hoạch được cho phép, giống đang trần thuật chuyện quá khứ thực, hoặc là vô duyên vô cớ khiêu khích.

Khương Daniel trước kia thế nhưng là về nhà cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng một chỗ nhìn cái phim, đều sẽ sớm gọi điện thoại nhắn lại nói liên miên lải nhải bên trên ba giờ người.

Mà tại cái này trong lúc đó, rất nhiều không ngủ, đấu khí thậm chí bởi vì bất luận một cái nào sau đó lại nhớ không nổi mặc cho nguyên nhân nào mà cãi nhau ban đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ, so với nhanh chóng nói xin lỗi hoặc là thông qua giao lưu cùng Khương Daniel hòa hảo, hắn yêu tìm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Vấn đề căn bản không ra tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hoặc là bất kỳ một cái nào có cơ hội kẹp tại giữa bọn hắn thành viên trên thân, không ra tại nha sĩ cùng thuốc cảm mạo, không ra tại Khương Daniel cặp kia giày chơi bóng, cùng bị Ung Thánh Hựu chui qua túi hành lý gần nhất hiếm khi lấy ra sử dụng, càng cùng ký bán sẽ lên soulmate tuyển hạng bên cạnh đánh lên câu không có quan hệ.

Vấn đề ở chỗ, bọn hắn trơ mắt nhìn xem đây hết thảy phát sinh, cho đến cải biến bọn hắn.

Vỡ ra thứ một cái khe thời điểm, bọn hắn đứng chung một chỗ, hiện tại lại nhìn xuống, trong bọn hắn, đã là vực sâu vạn trượng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mong đợi hình tượng là mỹ mãn, si ngốc cười cười, trở về thời điểm, một cái sắc mặt âm trầm đang uống rượu, một cái giả ý tại dùng đũa đào đóng gói trong hộp đã xử lý mì sợi.

Hắn hay là cười lên lầu, cái cằm hình dáng trong đêm tối như ẩn như hiện, có người sáng suốt kiêu ngạo.

"Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho khốn tại Khương Daniel trong thân thể, cũng biết gương mặt của mình Dịch Thủy sưng, không thể lại ôm cái bình thổi, "Đừng uống."

Hắn xuất đạo về sau rất ít uống rượu, tối đa cũng chính là một hai chén rượu trắng, bia cũng chính là non nửa bình. Khoảng cách quá dài, Khương Daniel dạng này giày vò, lên mặt phải dọa người, Hồ ăn biển nhét dừng lại càng là muốn mạng, bọn hắn ngày mai còn có hành trình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!" Ung Thánh Hựu miệng tại kêu tên của mình, trong miệng nói lẩm bẩm.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!" Không chiếm được trả lời Khương Daniel sẽ một mực gọi, bị người gọi biết.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!" Hắn là dù cho đem toàn bộ lầu ký túc xá tất cả mọi người đánh thức cũng sẽ không dừng lại Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi nói đi." Nhưng nhiều khi hắn chỉ là nghĩ bảo đảm Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghe hắn nói chuyện, giống như rất ngây thơ, kỳ thật rất đơn thuần.

"Ca có thể hay không giống như trước đồng dạng, chỉ thấy ta?" Chén rượu bên trong không có rượu tinh, trong thùng rác tràn đầy bình rượu, phòng khách quạt không chuyển, không khí càng thêm ngưng trệ.

"Ca vì cái gì, trừ ta ở phương hướng, đều muốn nhìn quanh một chút đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia góc cạnh tỉnh táo, mặt mày thu liễm trên mặt lại cũng hiện ra thương tâm chó con ủy khuất biểu lộ.

"Bởi vì lo lắng cho ta a, bởi vì ta cũng rất sợ hãi, " sống nhờ tại Khương Daniel trong thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn đem tính tình từ thể xác bên trong bức đi ra, giảng hắn kiếp này lần thứ nhất cũng là một lần cuối cùng nói, "Sẽ có hay không có một ngày, ngươi đối ta sinh ra chán ghét."

Chúng ta cùng chung thanh xuân tại mới mẻ cảm giác trước mặt rất nhanh liền sẽ mất đi hiệu dụng, hoặc là chúng ta cùng chung thanh xuân bản thân liền là mới mẻ cảm giác đang điều khiển tác quái.

Nếu như biến thành người khác, thay cái tràng cảnh, chỉ cần đối tượng cùng bộ dáng của chúng ta đầy đủ khác biệt, đầy đủ hấp dẫn chúng ta, đầy đủ để chúng ta sinh ra cả đời một lần ảo giác, chúng ta sẽ còn lần nữa luống cuống tay chân, giả vờ như lâm vào yêu Hà.

Chúng ta đều biết ngươi của quá khứ, cùng ta của quá khứ là không cách nào phỏng chế, nhưng cũng không nhịn được tìm cho mình một cái để trống bả vai, lưu một đầu cầu sinh thông đạo.

Ngươi cùng ta đã từng có là không giống, là tuyệt đối không giống.

Nhưng nếu có một ngày, ta muốn cùng còn lại thế giới đồng dạng, ta nghĩ thả chậm bước chân đình chỉ chạy cùng không sợ bay lượn, ta nghĩ tự do hạ lạc, ngươi sẽ cùng ta cùng một chỗ sao?

Ta xưa nay không xin hỏi, bởi vì câu trả lời của ngươi giống như, sẽ không là ta muốn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay đệ nhất bách linh ngũ lần kinh ngạc với mình tấm kia biểu diễn trên lớp đối tấm gương huấn luyện qua vô số lần mặt còn có thể làm ra vẻ mặt như thế, sinh khí treo tại thái dương, một điểm ủy khuất lưu tại trên môi, khóe mắt còn có một chút nước mắt.

"Ngươi có thể hay không không muốn suy nghĩ a!" Khương Daniel thế mà đưa ra yêu cầu như vậy, hắn tồn ở bản thân chính là suy nghĩ kết quả, làm sao có thể mạt sát hắn tồn tại.

"Ngươi mỗi ngày đều suy nghĩ cái gì đồ vật a?" Khương Daniel đưa tay nặng nề mà vỗ đầu một cái, a đúng, là Ung Thánh Hựu đầu.

"Ta làm sao người tại trong thân thể của ngươi, đều trải nghiệm không đến ngươi phức tạp tư duy a?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng Khương Daniel tròn trịa mắt to nhìn hắn chằm chằm, như là bị đồng bạn đoạt lấy đồ ăn tiểu dã chó.

"So với lo lắng ta từ bỏ ngươi, ta mới càng hẳn là lo lắng ca bị người khác cướp đi đi." Khương Daniel mở ra một bao rong biển, đương nhiên là dùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay, từng khối hướng miệng bên trong đưa, Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt đã có thể thấy được có chút sưng vù, đỏ rực.

"Mười lần có chín lần ta hạ thông cáo trở về gian phòng bên trong có người tại, ngươi đang tắm bên ngoài đều có đệ đệ ngồi chờ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy mình răng bên trên kẹp lấy một mảnh, vội vã chen đến Khương Daniel bên người đi vì chính mình khôi phục hình tượng.

"Trên đài ta không thể ôm ngươi." Khương Daniel cũng không cho hắn đằng vị trí ngồi, cũng không nghĩ một chút hắn hiện tại lớn bao nhiêu khổ người.

"Hậu trường ta cũng không thể thân ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát chụp chụp sử dụng kỳ hạn vì hai mươi bốn giờ cỗ thân thể này mật đùi, mời Khương Daniel thể nghiệm mình ngồi bắp đùi mình cảm giác.

"Ngươi có đôi khi khóc, sẽ không tìm ta. Cười ta cũng chưa chắc tại." Khương Daniel thật đúng là ngồi lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ý thức tới mình mặc dù rất gầy, nhưng thật thừa trọng một chút, không tính nhẹ.

"Xưa nay không nói thích ta, cũng không nói yêu ta." Thân thể đều rất quen thuộc, tới gần cũng rất tự nhiên, ta quyết miệng quả nhiên rất xinh đẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng Khương Daniel con mắt nhìn một chút chính mình.

"Tại chế tạo khoảng cách phương diện, ca thật sự là chuyên gia a, chuyên gia." Cái gì đó, hắn đến cùng tại nói cái gì, ta không phải tại ôm hắn sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên không nghĩ giảng nhiều như vậy, có lẽ là hắn noi theo thân thể này chủ nhân dục vọng cũng khó nói, nhưng Khương Daniel làm sao làm hắn, có một đoạn thời gian, hắn nhớ lại, động tác không lớn thuần thục.

Hắn yêu ta so ta yêu hắn giống như nhiều một chút, có phải hay không chúng ta liền sẽ bình yên vô sự, vượt đi qua?

"Ca ngươi làm gì đâu? Cởi quần áo không phải như thế thoát." Ung Thánh Hựu bản đến chính mình hôn mình liền đủ cảm giác kỳ quái, Khương Daniel giả giọng điệu địa, bắt hắn cho đùa phiền.

"Vậy liền không làm." Có một ngày hắn thế mà cũng có thể đem Khương Daniel giống xách con gà con đồng dạng từ trên thân cầm lên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn phủi tay trên cánh tay cơ bắp khối.

"Chúng ta còn có bốn giờ mới lên thông cáo đâu!" Khương Daniel tại phía sau hắn dắt lấy tay của hắn nhảy nhót, về một phòng mấy bước đường giống kéo lấy cái cự hình rương hành lý.

"Ta sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tỉnh một điểm, Khương Daniel chơi cái này trò xiếc rất có thể chính là muốn làm chuyện này, hắn mới không thể liền hắn nguyện.

"Ta có thể dạy ngươi. Bao giáo bao hội!" Hơi lạnh, tế nhuyễn đầu ngón tay cài lên khỏe mạnh, bốc hơi nóng bàn tay.

"Ngươi dạng này sẽ đau sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đi cũng không được, không tiến đi cũng không được, đành phải hỏi.

"Sẽ không." Nhưng ta nhớ được ta sẽ đau nhức a, khó giải ài.

"Ngươi dạng này sẽ thoải mái đến sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại đâm đâm Khương Daniel khốn tại trong thân thể của hắn lưng.

"Hội." Không sai biệt lắm, cái này cùng cảm thụ của ta không sai biệt lắm.

"Oa!" Khương Daniel tạm thời không tính là có thể đánh rất điểm cao tình nhân, nhưng là miễn cưỡng xem như cái kiên nhẫn lão sư tốt đi, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát hiện ở phía trên là thật rất tốt.

"Oa nha!" Hắn có thể cảm nhận được mình cùng thân thể đối phương mỗi lần rung động, hắn tại cảm thụ, trước nay chưa từng có cảm thụ.

"A a —— —— ——" Khương Daniel dùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt dính sát, quấn triền miên miên hôn.

"Đổi về đi còn có thể như vậy sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu khó được có lần sau khi vận động trên thân còn rất có kình, lời nói cũng bắt đầu nhiều.

Khương Daniel liền rất thảm, khó khăn lắm dựa vào tại giường nhỏ một góc, còn có chút nhỏ xíu thở dốc.

"Vậy ngươi trở về sao?" Nuốt đồ vật để hắn có chút khàn khàn, hắn bắt đầu có chút minh bạch, giống như mỗi lần đều là hắn tại yêu hắn, nhưng hắn cũng xác thực một trận dục cầu bất mãn, thật để hắn rất mệt mỏi.

"Ta không phải ở đây à." Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên một cái chân, nghiêm túc quan sát mỗi lần trên người mình ra ra vào vào vật đến cùng hình dạng thế nào.

Khương Daniel dứt khoát đem cả giường chăn nhỏ đều rút đi, toàn đóng trên người mình, bao lấy thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, không để hắn cảm lạnh.

"Ta nói chính là trở về bên cạnh ta." Khương Daniel duỗi ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Trở về cấu trúc ta yên giấc cùng ác mộng, trở về để ta yêu, cũng cho ta đau nhức, trở về để ta cảm thấy ta còn sống, trở về để ta một lần nữa hại sợ tử vong, trở về để ta nắm chặt cũng không tiếp tục buông ra, trở về để ta có tư cách ghen ghét, trở về để ta một lần nữa trở lại trong trận đấu, trở về để ta thắng được tên là đầu của ngươi thưởng.

"Ta có thể suy nghĩ một chút sao, hiện tại chúng ta đều không tỉnh táo." Ung Thánh Hựu quen có suy nghĩ quen thuộc để hắn không tự chủ được lần nữa lui lại, lần nữa rút về nguyên địa.

"Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng trước đó tất cả thời gian bên trong, đều không có ta tồn ở đây sao?" Khương Daniel quyết tâm, đêm nay liền phải giải quyết tất cả vấn đề.

"Nói thế nào?" Rất tốt, hắn mồi nhử ném đi ra, con mồi một lần nữa mắc câu.

"Không có người đẩy ra cánh cửa kia, đối ngươi cười." Con nai ánh mắt mê ly, cùng sói cùng một chỗ rớt xuống trong hồi ức đi.

"Nhổ tai nghe hỏi ngươi tại nghe cái gì ca, cũng là không còn ở sự tình." Kỳ thật giả thiết như vậy hắn có thể nói bên trên một đêm, hắn chỉ hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được một điểm mà thôi.

"Cứng rắn phản đối diện, chưa hề nói chuyện hoang đường cùng mài răng thanh âm." Hắn sớm hơn hắn ý thức được, ngay tại vừa rồi, hắn nghĩ hắn nên đối với hắn nói, mà không phải lại đem vấn đề kéo tới ngày mai, hậu thiên, hoặc là còn lại mỗi một ngày.

"Công bố trong đội điểm số thời điểm, không ai sẽ giãy dụa lấy nắm qua tay của ngươi. Ngươi hay là vị thứ năm xuất đạo, ngươi hay là khóc, nhưng một lần cuối cùng, không có người ôm ngươi." Hắn làm sao vẫn không rõ đâu, hắn yêu nghĩ sự tình như vậy nhiều như vậy.

Hết lần này tới lần khác món này, hắn làm sao không dùng sức ngẫm lại.

"Thế nhưng là, cái này hết thảy đều đã phát sinh qua, đây chỉ là cái giả thiết." Ung Thánh Hựu dúi đầu vào cánh tay, điển hình trốn tránh tư thế.

"Ngươi liền thừa nhận đi." Khương Daniel đem cuốn qua đi chăn mền phân qua đưa cho hắn, xoay người sang chỗ khác mặt đối vách tường nói chuyện.

"Thừa nhận cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không giỏi về phân tích mình, phân giải ra đến, hắn nội hạch quá mềm mại, mở ra đến, là phải bị thương.

"Ngươi không thể không có ta a." Khương Daniel ngữ khí như vậy chắc chắn, phảng phất đang trần thuật vũ trụ quy luật vận hành.

Bởi vì ta đã sớm là ngươi người này một bộ phận, không cách nào chia cắt, vĩnh viễn không chia lìa, ngươi ở đâu ta liền ở nơi nào, ngươi mồ hôi cùng nước mắt cũng không tiếp tục là vì chính ngươi mà hạ xuống, cũng vì ta, ngươi sinh mệnh bên trong ta.

Ta so ngươi sớm phát hiểm một điểm, bất quá là bởi vì, ta phát hiện ta căn bản không dám trong lúc làm việc ở giữa động động suy nghĩ suy nghĩ ngươi, ngươi không ở bên người, miệng của ta cái mũi ánh mắt lại đều tại hôn ngươi, ngươi ở trước mặt ta, đập nói lắp ba giảng không ra một câu, ngươi người còn chưa đi xa, bên trái ta lồng ngực có dạng đồ vật đã bắt đầu ẩn ẩn làm đau.

Là biết ngươi hảo hảo địa, tại ta trên lầu ngủ, hoặc tại một nơi nào đó vui vẻ, liền cảm ân mình còn sống, còn có thể yêu ngươi, còn có thể gặp lại ngươi lặng lẽ may mắn.

"Phủ nhận hay là không phủ nhận?" Khương Daniel dùng Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm chất vấn Ung Thánh Hựu. Không cần sờ cũng biết cái chăn hẳn là ẩm ướt một khối, hắn dùng ánh mắt của hắn vì hắn rơi lệ.

"Ngươi muốn tốt với ta, muốn cái gì đều nói với ta, muốn cái gì đều nói cho ta, muốn chọc cười ta, đừng để ta khóc." Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngửa đầu, dọa Khương Daniel nhảy một cái, hắn sau khi lớn lên khóc đến không nhiều, hiện tại giống như đang soi gương, rất đáng thương lại rất ngu ngốc.

"Dù sao chính là có rất nhiều, rất nhiều cần thiết phải chú ý." Sói tại bên vách núi chờ đợi con nai nhảy qua lạch trời, đi tới bên cạnh hắn, nhưng con nai lo lắng rất nhiều, cần đồng dạng đồng dạng nói.

"Trọng yếu nhất chính là, ta cần ngươi, có thể sẽ so ngươi cần ta, hơn rất nhiều." Con nai khuyết thiếu bảo hộ, khả năng không cách nào chống nổi cái này dài dằng dặc mùa đông.

"Biết. Ta biết." Sói cảm thấy cùng hắn cùng một chỗ sưởi ấm, chí ít so một mình dạo bước tại hoang nguyên bên trên, nhìn tuyết trắng mịt mùng, phải tốt hơn nhiều.

"Hòa hảo rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán đem ngày hôm qua uống thừa nửa hộp sữa chua từ trong tủ lạnh lấy ra, quả nhiên lại phát hiện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đông lạnh tại dưới đáy túi rác.

"Hẳn là đi." Ung Thánh Hựu tin nhắn tới, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dao điện thoại di động nhíu nhíu mày, "Nhưng còn có trò hay nhìn."

"Thuốc là ngươi cho đi, lại cho ta điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu trừ tại Khương Daniel chỗ ấy quá tải, lúc khác làm sao như thế sẽ nghĩ.

"Ca!" Khương Daniel vội vàng chơi game, Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn hủy đi hai cái tiêu đường pudding, bày tại hắn trước mặt.

Một lát sau, gió bão hút vào ngọt ngào Khương Daniel, liền cảm thấy một trận không hiểu lực lượng dẫn dắt.

Trong cơ thể hắn Ung Thánh Hựu tắt máy vi tính, hướng về sát vách ở giữa Phác Chí Huân hô, hắn hôm nay không thoải mái, muốn sớm hạ tuyến.

Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội Khương Daniel có chút hăng hái từ sờ lấy thân thể, nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

"Đây coi là trả thù sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi phun ra câu.

"Ngươi dù sao cũng phải lại cho ta một lần kiểm tra ngươi cơ hội." Đỉnh lấy Khương Daniel dáng vẻ, thân thể chủ nhân trướng tròn con mắt.

"Mà lại, " Khương Daniel thân thể tân chủ nhân, chọc người còn không tính thuần thục, "Ta hoài niệm bên trên cảm giác của ngươi."

# vẫn như cũ nghỉ ngơi (đi học bên trong) vớt:

1\. Không nên để lại nói nói nhìn không hiểu, cũng đừng mắng ta, tạ ơn, ta rất yếu đuối.

Nếu như muốn nhìn nhiều người liền viết phần tiếp theo, mở ta thanh thủy xe đạp. 【

Cùng, bản này kỳ thật viết ra ta đối khoa học quan niệm bên trên cải biến, nhìn qua ta trước đó hiện cõng bằng hữu hẳn là có thể cảm nhận được loại biến hóa này.

Về phần là tốt hay là không tốt, ai nha ta cũng không biết, cho nên mời nhắn lại cho ta nói cho ta đi.

2\. Có ý nghĩ này là nửa tháng trước sự tình, quá lâu không có viết, cũng không biết ra đồ vật thế nào, không dễ nhìn, rất xin lỗi.

Trước có ý nghĩ này mới nghĩ đến Vũ trí sáng ca tên, lấy ra quá phù hợp, liền lấy ra làm tiêu đề, nội dung giống như cùng ca từ không có quan hệ gì.

Ta rốt cục viết loạn hầm A ha ha ha, mặc dù lần này rất đáng tiếc, là để cái khác điệu tây bì cho khoa học trải đường, nhưng là hầm chính là hầm, vui vẻ!

Cực kỳ lâu không có viết hiện cõng, đối 8 lên.

3\. Gần nhất thật sự là bận đến váng đầu, lười đến bạo tạc, yên tâm đi, ngạnh ta tích lũy rất nhiều, rảnh rỗi chậm rãi viết, thật tích lũy rất nhiều, không tin xem ta bản ghi nhớ 【 mới không cho các ngươi nhìn liệt! Không cho phép thúc ta!

Tiếp theo thiên viết diễn đàn thể! 【 không nhất định

Cái khác tại trường thiên biên giới thăm dò 【

4\. Chào buổi tối, sáng sớm tốt lành ngủ ngon. Đặt câu hỏi rương điểm chỗ này → dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, trả lời sẽ thả tại @TanzakuStars.

Điểm cái kia dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương tag có thể nhìn thấy trước đó tất cả trả lời!

Đều để ở đó cái tag bên trong! Ngày đó thổ lộ đầu kia ta còn chưa kịp về, ta mấy ngày nay đều buồn ngủ quá, ngày mai kết thúc trước đó nhất định sẽ về. Học tập đánh thẻ video cái gì đều tại tiểu hào, bình thường không càng văn muốn tìm ta chơi có thể qua bên kia, đặt câu hỏi rương cũng được, điểm ngạnh tán gẫu cái gì đều được.


	336. Chapter 336

『 Dan Ung 』 giới đoạn phản ứng

#ooc dự cảnh

# bảo hiểm viên x hấp huyết quỷ trước đó thiếu điểm ngạnh!

#2k đột nhiên đoản đả

Hôm nay là nhân loại bảo hiểm viên Khương Daniel rời nhà đi công tác ngày thứ hai.

Cao quý mà một lòng, thâm tình vừa mềm đẹp hiện đại hấp huyết quỷ bá tước Ung không nghe thấy bạn trai nhục thể sẽ chết Saint · thiếu hít một hơi đều cảm giác khó chịu Hựu, đã đem dự bị trong tủ lạnh trường kỳ tồn kho, hưởng dụng phải không còn một mảnh.

Khương Daniel mặc một kiện cao cổ áo len, che giấu trước đó không lâu vui thích qua đi ấn ký, tràn đầy phấn khởi cùng bàn đối diện hộ khách nghiên cứu thảo luận bảo hiểm điều khoản.

Điện thoại tại trong túi quần chấn động, hắn xin lỗi làm thủ thế, nhận đi ra ngoài.

"Niel, ngươi có thể hay không trùng hợp còn có bao nhiêu tươi diệu bao trong nhà a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe phảng phất đói tám ngàn năm, cổ họng làm một chút, đang phun hỏa diễm.

Cùng, đúng vậy, không sai, ở bên ngoài, bọn hắn đem loại này thần bí tình thú sản phẩm gọi là tươi diệu bao.

"Không có, trong tủ lạnh chính là toàn bộ. Chờ một chút, ngươi sẽ không là?" Khương Daniel mở phòng tắm vòi nước, để phòng mình nghe giống người điên, "Chúng ta nói xong mỗi ngày định lượng!"

"Nhưng ta thật đói." Ung Thánh Hựu đoan chắc hắn cũng muốn hắn điểm này, ngữ khí cũng ngụy trang thành biết nhảy bên trên Khương Daniel đầu gối muốn sữa mèo con.

"Ngươi nhịn thêm được không? Nói xong cái này đơn, chậm nhất đêm mai ta liền trở về." Khương Daniel cái cổ tế đến xương bả vai chỗ vẫn ẩn ẩn làm đau, có răng nanh mang tới đặc biệt thiêu đốt cảm giác tại dưới làn da mạch máu bên trong chầm chậm lưu động.

"Không, ta rất nhớ ngươi. Ta hiện tại..." Không biết là tín hiệu bất lương hay là cố ý mà vì đó, Ung siêu năng lực đông đảo Saint · diễn kỹ siêu quần Hựu cứ như vậy biến mất tại điện thoại một chỗ khác.

Khương Daniel đi nhà vệ sinh công phu, một con da lông bóng loáng, thân hình thon dài con dơi liền đã lặng yên không một tiếng động nằm sấp tại phòng ăn cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu rửa tay, hai cánh tay đều toàn là nước, còn tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu quay số điện thoại, âm thanh bận một mảnh, đánh không thông.

Chờ hắn đóng lại vòi nước, lần nữa nhìn về phía trong kính, hắn cao cổ áo len bên trên đã nhiều một đầu thoải mái dễ chịu mà ấm áp da cỏ khăn quàng cổ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!" Khăn quàng cổ còn đang không ngừng toa động lên tư thế, tựa hồ muốn tìm tới Khương Daniel trên thân máu tươi mùi nồng nặc nhất vị trí, "Hiện tại thế nhưng là thời gian làm việc!"

"Ta sẽ không quấy rầy đến ngươi, ta phát thệ, ta chỉ nghe nghe." Khăn quàng cổ ngừng chuyển động, dính sát tại Khương Daniel trên thân, mỗi cái màu đen đặc da lông đáy lòng, đều đang phát ra thở dài thỏa mãn.

"Ta có thể hỏi một chút hiện tại ôm phần gáy khối này, là ngươi cái kia bộ phận sao?" Khương Daniel sờ sờ nóng hổi cái cổ cùng lạnh buốt khăn quàng cổ, thăm dò tính chọc chọc.

"Từ phía sau ôm ngươi, là chân của ta, " Ung không có cố định hình thái Saint · chỉ có cố định người yêu Hựu lại vòng phải chặt hơn chút nữa, nức nở thổi tại Khương Daniel đỏ bừng bên tai, Siren tiếng ca cũng phải chịu thua, "Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng, ta cưỡi ở trên thân thể ngươi."

"Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể một mực bảo trì cái tư thế này đến biến trở về hình người." Khương Daniel tuyển một túm cầm bốc lên đến giống Ung Thánh Hựu bắp chân lông, vò hai lần, đi ra khỏi cửa phòng.

Hộ khách mặc dù kinh ngạc Khương Daniel không biết từ nơi nào biến ra một đầu khăn quàng cổ, còn phi thường không đúng lúc vây ôm nó, nhưng gặp hắn kiên trì dị thường, cũng liền trở về chính đề, điểm tâm ngọt đi lên về sau, tờ đơn xem như lấy xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực yêu chết loại này ngọt đến không được cảm giác.

Khương Daniel bữa tối uống một điểm, cồn phần tử trong cơ thể hắn va chạm lên men, thuộc về riêng mình hắn cái chủng loại kia, khiến người ngất đi mật đường chi vị tiếp tục quanh quẩn tại chóp mũi của hắn, hàm răng của hắn đều mài đến bóng loáng, chỉ kém ngoạm ăn.

"Tạ ơn ngài, " Khương Daniel đứng dậy, phủ thêm áo khoác, cầm lên cặp công văn, "Chúng ta ký kết lúc gặp lại."

Khương Daniel đưa mắt nhìn hộ khách rời đi, cũng cho mình đè xuống nút thang máy.

Mắt sắc một điểm hộ khách có thể sẽ cách cửa thang máy khe hở buồn bực, mới vừa rồi còn căng phồng chiếm cứ lấy Khương đại diện trước ngực sau tai địa vị thống trị tuyệt đối đầu kia khăn quàng cổ, tại sao lại không gặp rồi?

Đáng tiếc có rất ít người có cái ý thức này.

Ung đã đợi đợi ngàn năm Saint · nhân loại thật sự là phiền phức sinh vật Hựu, để nơi hẻo lánh bên trong giám sát cướp mất ba giây, dắt lấy Khương Daniel tay trực tiếp thuấn di chạy mất, tốt phát tiết đối bận rộn thang máy phẫn nộ.

"Nhưng ta ở không phải căn phòng này!" Tuần trăng mật phòng xa hoa rộng rãi, phối hữu ban công cảnh đêm, lộ thiên bồn tắm lớn, Khương Daniel còn không tới kịp nhìn xem cảnh đường phố, dừng lại một cái liền đã đứng trong phòng.

"Ta vừa mở, được hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân còn phủ lấy đồ án ngây thơ áo ngủ, màu xanh lá mạ, nhỏ vụn tiểu động vật đồ án tô điểm trong đó, bịt mắt cũng còn mang theo, phi hành quá kịch liệt, mái tóc màu đen rối tung, khóe miệng cũng đã bị liếm lấy đỏ lên.

"Bắt ngươi không có cách nào." Khương Daniel một tay đem áo lông từ thân trên trút bỏ đến, lộ ra gầy gò cơ bắp đường cong cùng mê người mật chở vào miệng.

"Một số thời khắc, ta là thật không có gì kiên nhẫn." Ung Thánh Hựu tự cho là vũ mị kỳ thật đáng yêu phải không được lắc lắc đầu, bịt mắt kém chút ghìm chặt cái ót, nhắm mắt theo đuôi tới gần Khương Daniel.

"Kỳ thật ta cũng không có." Khương Daniel dùng bàn tay vòng lấy eo thân của hắn, so sánh với nhân loại, hắn mềm hơn càng có tính bền dẻo, nhìn chăm chú lên hắn nhiếp tâm hồn người con mắt.

"Vậy rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt nhìn, lông mi miễn cưỡng huy động hai lần, hắn cùng Khương Daniel trên thân còn lại quần áo liền toàn diện biến mất không thấy gì nữa, chỉnh tề chồng để ở một bên.

"Tê —— ——" Khương Daniel thật lâu không có cảm nhận được hắn bướng bỉnh gặm cắn, đưa ra một điểm thanh âm, muốn để hắn chậm lại một chút, lại thực đang tưởng niệm môi của hắn, cùng hắn song cầu kem ly trên đỉnh thả hai viên chín muồi anh đào, cũng học hắn cường độ đi nhấm nháp hắn hương vị.

"Có thể mở hơi ấm sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong hắn rất quen thuộc, đầu ngón tay chậm rãi không có vào, vẫn là bị lạnh phải khẽ run rẩy.

"Ta nói là gian phòng bên trong, không phải nói trên người ngươi." Hắn trước kia làm sao không biết hấp huyết quỷ còn có thể điều tiết tự thân nhiệt độ, một chỉ đẩy cái hoàn toàn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại giống cái nồi hơi, tựa như muốn đem hắn hòa tan ở bên trong.

"Thu được." Trong phòng gió mát đại tác, Khương Daniel suýt nữa mở mắt không ra, Ung Thánh Hựu không còn như vậy nóng rực, âm ấm, rất dán vào đang cùng hắn yêu nhau, cái này nhân loại nhiệt độ.

"Ta có thể cùng ngươi xách một cái yêu cầu sao?" Khương Daniel lại thêm một cây chỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại mút vào hắn thơm ngọt khí tức.

"Ngươi nói." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại động tác, dùng đầu lưỡi đi liếm láp Khương Daniel trên cánh tay, hắn vừa mới tạo nên nhiễu loạn, vết thương lập tức khép lại, lành lạnh ngứa một chút.

"Ngươi về sau có thể một mực cùng ta bảo trì đồng dạng nhiệt độ sao?" Khương Daniel cảm giác thời cơ đến, nắm tay lui ra, đem trên người hắn ấm áp nhất đồ vật, dán vào đi vào.

"Đương nhiên rồi, như ngươi mong muốn." Ta thậm chí có thể phục chế ngươi trên da thịt phiếm hồng cùng vết thương, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực nghĩ đến, lại ngao ô một ngụm hạ răng, không biết thoả mãn.

Hấp huyết quỷ thể lực thật là tốt, Khương Daniel cũng không kém.

Có lẽ bọn hắn hôn ngàn vạn lần, cũng nói không chính xác.

Bất quá đêm đó, Ung muốn dựa vào mặt đi cấm dục hệ lộ tuyến Saint · lại bại tại Khương Daniel trong ngực Hựu, tựa hồ quá phận đói khát.

Đừng có lại để ta kinh lịch giới đoạn phản ứng, ta chẳng lẽ không phải bảo bối của ngươi sao?

Không cần đi ngủ, có thể nhìn thấy vĩnh hằng tiến đến bước chân, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người bên gối, nghĩ đến.

Ánh trăng vẩy đang say ngủ Khương Daniel trên mặt, trên má bị thương đều là bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắn nát, tao ngộ một con quá hung ác mèo hoang.

Vớt:

1\. Nhìn đồ vật thời điểm, xoát đến I'm in withdrawal. Sau đó ăn cơm khe hở đột nhiên thông suốt, nghĩ ra mở đầu, cảm thấy còn thật có ý tứ, rốt cục có một cái thích hợp hấp huyết quỷ nhân thiết cố sự, liền ngắn đánh một cái.

2\. Giống như đặt câu hỏi rương tất cả điểm ngạnh ta đều viết rồi? Để ta viết phần tiếp theo ta nói không viết cũng viết rồi? Hắc hắc hắc, vui vẻ là được rồi.

3\. Chào buổi tối, nơi này là số 3 khai giảng, hiện tại cảm giác nghĩ nguyên địa bạo tạc or nghỉ học đuổi theo tinh vớt

【 nói đùa nói đùa.

4\. Đặt câu hỏi rương điểm chỗ này → dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, trả lời sẽ thả tại @TanzakuStars.

Điểm cái kia dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương tag có thể nhìn thấy trước đó tất cả trả lời! Đều để ở đó cái tag bên trong!


	337. Chapter 337

『 Dan Ung 』 chỉ câu chỉ

#ooc dự cảnh

# hắc đạo trước cưới sau yêu

# tiền văn điểm chỗ này tay kéo tay mắt đối mắt

"Ung tiên sinh đâu?" Biểu diễn tại nhà là làm chính sự địa phương, nhiều người tai tạp, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ, bị ép cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lẫn nhau lấy tiên sinh tương xứng.

Hắn còn có cái Thiếu chủ thân phận treo, Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào cũng đừng phu nhân danh hiệu. Một tới hai đi, xưng hô bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại biến thành Khương Daniel nhất che chở buồng trong tiên sinh.

"Trong phòng đâu, nói là đang nhìn buổi chiều văn kiện." Ung Thánh Hựu không thích náo, chỉ mở lệch đường hai phiến cửa sổ. Thời gian càng tĩnh, ngoài tường ngày càng khó khăn ếch kêu ve âm thanh, càng là không dứt bên tai.

Khương Daniel không biết từ nơi nào nắm một ngụm túi màn thầu mạt, thừa dịp nhàn rỗi bốn bề vắng lặng, lặng lẽ hướng hoa sen cái bệ khảm lộ thiên trong ao một chút xíu vung.

Cây kim ngân bạch cá chép đều nhảy lên xanh biếc mặt nước, tranh đoạt, miệng cá lúc mở lúc đóng, khuấy động che trời lục bình phiêu tảo.

Màu xanh sẫm lá sen liên tục cũng đổi vị trí, bị bọn chúng linh động thân thể, vung đến bày đi. Gợn sóng vòng vòng, thoáng qua liền biến mất không thấy gì nữa, như là một lần nữa chui vào đáy nước bầy cá, tới lui im ắng.

Số ít mấy cái dừng lại chuồn chuồn trầm thấp đứng dậy, phảng phất cánh thân bị nặng nề khí quyển trấn áp, không cách nào hướng chỗ càng cao hơn cư trú.

Khương Daniel đứng trong chốc lát, nhìn về phía trong phòng mênh mông một mảnh, ấm màu quýt đèn đuốc.

Mưa cơ hồ chính là vào lúc này, bắt đầu hạ lạc.

Mờ nhạt sắc khối đột nhiên tại Khương Daniel trước mắt nhạt rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay diệt sáng ngời. Biết hắn tại cửa ra vào, chưa kịp nhổ dù.

Vội vàng từ sàn nhà bằng gỗ bên trên chân trần, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt giẫm ra đến, tu sửa qua đi, sơn dầu thêm sáp, linh lợi mắt cá chân trượt đụng vào cao mấy thước ngưỡng cửa, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc trì trệ.

Hắn ngẩng mặt, ghen ghét trừng mắt Khương Daniel.

Từ khi có hắn về sau, quá khứ đủ loại coi là sớm quên tiếng nước ngoài câu thơ, lại nhẹ nhàng bay múa ở trước mắt.

Hai người ánh mắt giao thoa lưu luyến, thắng lại quanh mình mây mưa lật đổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra chưởng đi, doanh doanh làm trơn trong lòng bàn tay, cũng dính một chút điểm ẩm ướt ý.

Hắn sớm qua con mắt vì ai mưa như trút nước ngược lại mưa niên kỷ, trong lòng cây dù kia cũng quá nhỏ, thấp kém giấy dầu dán, sợ chống đỡ không đến Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu.

Hắn muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ xối. Thái dương cũng kiếm ra đi, thử thăm dò mưa rơi.

Đuổi tại một đạo sấm sét bổ thiên khai địa chi trước, Khương Daniel bước nhanh tiến lên, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, mười ngón cũng trùng điệp cùng một chỗ, che chở hắn mới đụng vào vết thương, thẳng thổi hơi.

Sau đó đem bên trên một trận qua đường nước mưa, chia sẻ cho một thân khô mát, y phục hàng ngày thoải mái dễ chịu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tại bọn hắn ôm nhau sau lưng, nặng mà cùn cửa phong tỏa đóng chặt.

Lạnh giọt nước, tiếp tục rửa sạch đại địa, không thể xâm nhập bọn hắn.

"Ngươi xối." Thu sớm nhiệt độ không khí không cao lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu đứt quãng bệnh có một trận, nói chuyện chậm rãi, trong miệng ngậm khỏa phấn tròn giống như. Bên trong lò sưởi còn tại sưởi ấm, vật liệu gỗ mùi thơm, cuồn cuộn ôn nhu.

Trên thân áo sơmi tự nhiên bị Khương Daniel đại lực ôm che ẩm ướt, lạnh bên trong bọc lấy hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát mượn bụng dưới cùng hắn thiếp càng chặt hơn, giống như tại sưởi ấm.

"Lại không mang giày." Khương Daniel dư quang quét đến hắn bạch mềm đầu ngón chân, cóng đến cuộn mình một đoàn, không khuất phục tin, đáng yêu phải làm cho người không bỏ được sinh hờn.

Bên trái cái này gian sương phòng, vốn là bàn sổ sách trọng địa.

So với điện tử hóa số liệu, viết tay ngược lại càng khiến người ta yên tâm.

Khương Daniel là thế hệ này đích truyền con trai độc nhất, một người tới lui tự nhiên quen. Thượng hạng hoa cúc lê tỉ mỉ đánh ngăn tủ, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tới thời điểm, không có vật gì, sổ sách trói trói, đâm đâm, hào không sức sống.

"Còn không phải là bởi vì vội vàng đi đón ngươi." Nuôi Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như nuôi mèo, nhất định phải chiếu cố vấn chu đáo. Chính như xó xỉnh đều là lông mèo, lúc này, ngăn kéo quỹ diện, cọc cọc kiện kiện, đều là Khương Daniel cho hắn đặt mua một ít vật.

Lông dê tất chân tử chồng bên trong, còn cất giấu cái Khương Daniel phái người đi làm tay nhỏ ấm, a tại lòng bàn tay dùng, còn chưa tới dùng mùa, khó trách Ung Thánh Hựu loạn thu ở chỗ này.

"Cái này đồ chơi a, " Khương Daniel đem men sắc tam thải tay ấm thuận tay đặt tới trên mặt bàn, "Muốn xuất ra đến tự nhiên tro mới tốt, mới có nhân vị."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên tay hắn đem bít tất quất tới, ngồi lên giường sừng, xốc lên rộng rãi khố khẩu, đem vải vóc mặc lên chân, "Thấy thế nào cũng vẫn là, " hắn đem ống quần thả thẳng, nhỏ giọng đứng lên, "Ngươi cái kia tương đối lấy vui."

Trên mặt chất đầy cười xấu xa, khóe miệng cong ra lưỡng chiết nguyệt móc câu độ cong.

Muốn làm một cái cùng vật cũ đối ứng trò mới, hẳn là tốn sức a, Ung Thánh Hựu biết, nhưng hắn càng muốn muốn cái kia cũ.

Ủy khúc cầu toàn, có việc không giảng, cũng không phải là hắn.

"Cái này liền quẳng đi, " này mai tay ấm thiết kế tinh xảo, so với Khương Daniel trước kia cái kia lão cổ đổng còn nhiều thêm một đôi xách vòng, để phòng dùng đến dùng đến, vô ý ngã xuống hoặc là tay trượt bị phỏng, "Liền dùng ta cái kia."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón út câu bên trên một chỗ khác vòng chuôi, tuyệt không dùng sức, nhẹ nhàng túm hai lần, Khương Daniel lại trút bỏ tay, theo hắn mang theo, "Đổi với ngươi, ngươi cầm đi dùng một hồi, trả lại ta."

Khương Daniel mới đem suy nghĩ quay tới, hiểu hắn có ý tứ gì.

Khương gia nội đấu thành hoạn, ngoại địch nhìn chằm chằm, lão gia tử ẩn lui đã là lửa sém lông mày đại sự.

Khương Daniel muốn dàn xếp gia sự, tất nhiên vung cờ Bắc thượng, đây cũng là bày ở trước mắt sự việc cần giải quyết, không được xía vào.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giảng tốt, ước chừng đầu mùa đông liền khởi hành, cụ thể thời gian chưa định, đánh cược là thần khởi động chinh đạc tốc độ cùng chênh lệch thời gian, đồ cái xuất kỳ bất ý.

Góc bắc xác định vững chắc đã là băng thiên tuyết địa, hắn ấm tay che chở hắn, chính như hắn cái này mai bàng hắn bên cạnh thân, không thể so châu ngọc phỉ thúy, hầu bao chiếc nhẫn như vậy già mồm, xem như cần dùng đến, cũng thiếu không được đồ vật.

"Được, " hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đụng ngã xuống giường, còn tốt cái đệm đủ mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào không quen cứng rắn, không phải nồng tình mật ý đồ vật, còn cho hắn điên nát, "Chờ ta trở lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu am hiểu nhất chờ.

Khương Daniel tiến cửa chính bước chân sinh phong, có người khác giẫm không ra Long Hổ khí, hạ nhân cúi đầu khom lưng thanh âm cũng nhất đủ, Ung Thánh Hựu từ khi đó liền phân thần, mau mau đặt bút, đang chờ.

Nghiên mở mực nước nằm ngửa tại thương lục sắc hồ Tâm Nghiễn trên đài, chậm rãi bốc hơi.

Khương Daniel muốn đẩy ra thiên phòng cửa, cần đi mười năm đến mười tám cái bước chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu qua loa đem trong sổ sách số lượng quét ba lần, chữ số thô sơ giản lược hạch một chút, cửa liền mở, lần nào cũng đúng.

Khương Daniel đàm công sự luôn luôn ăn đến lửng dạ, khởi hành trước, đầu bếp nướng canh trút xuống nửa bát, gặm hai ngụm lão mặt phát màn thầu liền coi như thôi.

Có khi ngại làm, trà còn chưa nguội, liền giấu nửa cái bánh bao tại trong túi quần, nắm đấm cũng ổ ở bên trong, sự tình xong xuôi trên đường liền toàn bóp cái vỡ nát, lưu lại cho cá ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có khi cũng sẽ không đợi được kiên nhẫn, thí đến hôm nay.

Khương Daniel nếu như tìm được nhánh cây, hắn cho ăn xong về sau, còn muốn bỗng nhiên quấy rầy mấy con cá nhỏ, quấy rầy bọn chúng thanh tịnh.

Nghe Ung Thánh Hựu khó được phân phó, bọn hạ nhân đem rơi gậy gỗ toàn quét, không cho hắn cơ hội.

Ung Thánh Hựu là biết Khương Daniel đang nhìn hắn lưu thấp một chiếc đèn, hắn cũng bỏ mặc hắn nhìn.

Dù sao song cửa sổ che chắn, tục khí uyên ương nghịch nước bị Khương Daniel đổi thành thiên nga một đôi, ngoài cửa sổ hán rất không cần phải lưu ý, hắn cũng tại thật dài rất lâu mà trông mong hắn, nhớ thương hắn.

Hắn duy nhất chính là không ngờ tới, cũng chờ đến một trận hắn sắp nhìn xuyên thu thuỷ.

Hắn lại thế nào có kiên nhẫn, bất động thanh sắc, cũng lo lắng, nghênh đi ra cửa.

Làm bị thương đau nhức, không quan trọng, tâm tư không lấn át được, không trở ngại, hắn hiện tại liền muốn gặp được Khương Daniel, liền phải kết thúc đoạn này chưa đầy một ngày, lại giống như hao hết nửa đời chờ đợi.

Ung Thánh Hựu am hiểu nhất chờ, cũng ghét nhất chờ.

Khi còn bé chờ lớn, chờ bậc cha chú ngươi lừa ta gạt, chờ phụ thân trong miệng vị trí ngồi vững vàng, chờ trong miệng mẫu thân lập nghiệp thành gia.

Thời niên thiếu chỉ chờ phiêu dương qua biển khổ đọc, đợi thêm trở về nhà đường xá trải.

Trưởng thành lúc lại chờ tiếp ban thay đổi triều đại, chờ một cái không thực quyền xác không giao cho trong tay, chờ nhỏ người mưu hại, nhóm lửa thân trên, chờ không chỗ nương tựa, cũng không nhà.

Cho nên cùng Khương Daniel sự tình, hắn không nghĩ đợi thêm.

Sai người đi đánh chiếc nhẫn, không hài lòng lắm, trái lo phải nghĩ, suy nghĩ cái này ấm tay.

Hắn cùng Khương Daniel một người một chỉ, một bên nhất câu bên cạnh tai, xem như mang qua.

Dù cho còn phải đợi, hắn cũng chờ phải an ổn.

Khương Daniel đúng hạn rời nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật thay hắn quản khởi sự mà đến, thoả đáng hòa hợp, phảng phất như một người.

"Cử thế vô song người, chung thân đồng tâm nghĩ." Khương Daniel truyền đến lời nhắn chỉ một câu này, đủ để cho hắn tại ba tháng se lạnh trong gió lạnh cười run rơi trên vai áo choàng, chắp tay sau lưng trong sân dạo bước, dùng bằng da giày sạn khởi ngưng sương tuyết đọng.

Truyền lời người hỏi hắn, muốn về chút gì, đồ vật không đa số có thể mang đến, thư tín cũng có thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn lấy cổ gạt ra bốn chữ đến, người nghe cũng vui tươi hớn hở cười.

Tích chữ như vàng lại như thế nào, muốn nói toàn tại trong lời nói.

"Lại trông mong quân về." Khương Daniel vội vàng đem thư làm nghênh tiến phòng, nước trà không lên, đã chính tai ngưng thần chăm chú nghe tin lành.

Mẩu ghi chép nhiều lần duỗi, Hồng Nhạn thường quý khách, không kịp Ung Thánh Hựu một câu có phân lượng.

Khương Daniel vui chạy lên não, lo lắng còn treo tại đầu lông mày, mắt thấy người cũng có mấy phần hao gầy tiều tụy, nên là phải bị Ung Thánh Hựu huấn bộ dáng.

Hắn không phải là không muốn về, hắn là không thể về.

Khương gia trước kia một đường bắc hạ xuất phát, chiếm cứ không ít địa vực, lần này trở về vạn phần cẩn thận, không được một chỗ sơ hở chủ quan. Khương lão gia tử xin nghỉ ở lâu cố hương, phóng xuất từ nhiệm tin tức, cũng coi là trong dự liệu, cũng hợp tình lý.

Khương Daniel sớm tại trong hai tháng, năm vị chính nồng lúc, liền đem chung quanh bố trí phải cùng nhau ròng rã. Thúc bá anh chị em họ một đời, chỗ tốt cầm được không ít, thoạt đầu làm cho hung, cũng cho hắn thuần mềm tính tình, cho hắn mấy phần mới lập nhất gia chi chủ mặt mũi.

Nghìn tính vạn tính, liền tại nam về đêm đó, sớm phân gia đi xa Tứ thúc một mạch lộ tin âm thanh tới, muốn hắn chậm đã quy tâm, cùng hắn còn có bút nợ cũ có thể coi là.

Một đời trước ân oán, hắn cũng phán không rõ ai đúng ai sai, Tứ thúc muốn không phải khác, là hắn lão gia tử tính mệnh, hắn không thể cho, cũng cho không được.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn cương liệt tử, không nhận bức hiếp, án binh bất động bên trong cũng tại thận trọng từng bước.

Thảng như ngươi không chết thì là ta vong, hắn muốn làm, liền muốn làm.

Nghe ngày, Tứ thúc nâng nhà trên dưới bị hắn giam lỏng tại một phòng, hắn mời còn lại mấy mạch họ Khương gia trưởng, thương thảo đối sách.

Đạo lý không thông, chỉ có thể động võ, Khương Daniel vẫn kiên nhẫn đang nói.

Lão gia tử ý thức đã không thanh tỉnh, chỉ sợ sớm chiều liền muốn buông tay nhân gian, nếu như có thể đuổi ở trước đó giải khai tâm kết, hắn nghĩ cũng là làm việc thiện tích đức.

Nhưng hắn hay là quá hướng thiện, chỉ toàn hướng chỗ tốt suy nghĩ, không đủ xấu.

Tứ thúc là không sợ chết, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không thể có sơ xuất.

"Ngươi đoán ta tại ngươi trong nhà cắm bao nhiêu tâm phúc?" Tứ thúc gắt một cái nước bọt tới đất bên trên, lại uống hớp trà.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới lông tơ dựng ngược, nhớ lại phân gia thời điểm, lão gia tử lo lắng có sai lầm công bằng, cố ý phân phó, lưu không ít Tứ thúc phân phát gia đinh xuống tới, cho biện pháp nuôi sống gia đình.

Hơi bất lưu thần, một chén trà, một cây sáp công phu, hắn liền rốt cuộc thấy không được Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thế là hao tổn, Tứ thúc cũng buồn bực ngán ngẩm quan ở bên trong, lão gia tử cả ngày ngủ, khó được tỉnh, hắn kẹp ở bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu tại lòng bàn tay của hắn bên ngoài.

Tứ thúc bất tử, phía nam người cũng sẽ không hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, hắn giảng đạo Nghĩa.

Hắn đã phái người khẩn cấp đi thăm dò các cái nhân vật nội tình, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phát giác vào đêm sau phòng bên cạnh cũng tăng phái người gác đêm tay, không cần hỏi cũng biết là ai chủ ý.

So từ bản thân, ngược lại càng thêm lo lắng lên Khương Daniel an nguy tình trạng tới.

Trằn trọc không thể yên giấc mao bệnh lại phạm, rút hai bản Khương Daniel khi còn bé đằng cổ văn, đệm tại dưới gối.

Lại nghĩ đến cái gì, đứng dậy đi làm góc bàn sớm đã lạnh buốt tay ấm, lưu bạch chỗ có một đạo nhàn nhạt vết rạn, Khương Daniel vừa qua tay liền đụng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lần cầm chỉ đi sờ, chỉ vì giờ phút này vết lõm, càng giống bản thân hắn hóa thân.

Bạch xán xán chi tẩy luyện minh nguyệt, cô đơn đơn nhất thanh lãnh tương tư.

Khương gia tiểu hài các tính tình dữ dội, dã cực kì.

Khương Daniel còn muốn thu mấy cái đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu điều giáo, đọc lấy sách đến không có một cái thành dụng cụ, ngồi cũng ngồi không yên, đứng cũng hi hi nhốn nháo, đem hắn khí cái nguy hiểm tính mạng.

Chính giáo lấy "Đậu đỏ sinh nam quốc, xuân tới phát mấy nhánh." câu thơ, dưới đáy một đám nghịch ngợm trứng liền nắm tay nâng lên cao.

Có mấy cái sinh trưởng tại bắc địa, cái kia gặp qua phương nam xuân hoa cùng chồi non, vội vàng chất vấn hắn nói thật giả, định chính là hắn tại cậy già lên mặt, lừa bọn họ tiểu hài nhi chơi.

Khương Daniel rút trên tay thi thư liền muốn vung mạnh người, mở rộng cửa sổ không khỏi vì đó quăng vào đến một thanh nhánh hoa. Cốt đóa đã khô cạn thoát tướng, nhan sắc vẫn là diễm diễm đỏ đỏ.

Đang ngồi tiểu nhi đều cả kinh trợn mắt hốc mồm, cho là hắn là thật sẽ cái gì pháp thuật, trống rỗng vẫy gọi tức đến, điểm thơ là thật.

"Hôm nay liền tán, " Khương Daniel khom người xuống dưới nhặt hoa, "Ngày mai có khác ca ca tới."

Hoa ép tới chắc chắn, cánh mà bao lấy cánh, phiến lá cũng tại, thổ nạp hương thơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy hắn rơi nửa cái tai tay ấm, dựa tại chân tường dưới đáy, cây khô sợi đằng sắp rủ xuống tới đỉnh đầu hắn, giống hôm qua thấy chán ngấy đi, hôm nay gặp phải phải miễn cưỡng, ngậm lấy ý cười, khóe mắt lại ửng hồng, đóng vai hắn nam quốc đậu đỏ.

"Không phải đã nói phải thật tốt đảm bảo?" Tay ấm liền đặt tại hắn ngủ đầu giường, Ung Thánh Hựu không có hao tâm tổn trí lật, liền sờ lấy.

Tứ thúc một lời nói, khiến cho hắn tức giận, giật mình mình trì độn vô dụng, ngay cả yêu duy một người đô hộ không chu toàn. Chưởng phong cực kình, đập đến mặt bàn chia năm xẻ bảy, vô ý thức trước miêu thân thể xuống dưới tìm cái này tiểu vật, nhặt lên đã vô lực hồi thiên.

Tóm lại là muốn về đến phương nam đi, giao cho phương nam công tượng đi tinh điêu tế trác.

Ung Thánh Hựu trốn được vội vàng, không thu thập hơn mấy kiện dày đặc quần áo, trước chạy tới Khương Daniel gian phòng đi, cũng là nghĩ bắt hai kiện áo ngoài đến mặc.

Áo dệt kim hở cổ áo khoác toàn không được việc, hắn ngược lại tốt, run kiện ngọn núi điêu ra, toàn thân che phủ kỹ càng.

"Nhớ lại đi, lại tìm người tu bổ, bị ngươi trước cho bắt được." Khương Daniel xích lại gần, đi nghe vây tại da trong cỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị.

"Phạt ngươi thiếu ôm một hồi." Xoang mũi tâm trí, mát lạnh ngọt, đỏ Dữu đầy đầu cành, là hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thật thiếu ôm một hồi, " Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu không có khóc qua, đi xa cũng không phải là đường cái thẳng xuống dưới, đau khổ sẽ không thiếu, thấy sống, mới buông ra đến, không còn kiềm chế, "Ta xuyên được dày, ta nóng."

Khương Daniel thuyết phục mình, cần cổ trên má, nóng hổi giọt nước không phải Ung Thánh Hựu thương tâm nước mắt, là hắn nóng ra mồ hôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đường mệt mỏi mệt mỏi, nặng nề đang ngủ.

Khương Daniel trông coi hắn đi ngủ, đếm lấy hắn hô hấp phập phồng, rất khởi kình.

Mông lung ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác, Khương Daniel tại câu hắn ngón út.

Hắn cũng đại lực tiền hoa hồng ở hắn, khớp nối đoàn thành một cái kết.

Tay ấm lửa còn chưa diệt, vẫn trong góc đốt.

"Khương Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu trong mộng nói mớ ngược lại là dọa hắn nhảy một cái, cho là hắn bị đánh thức, không nghĩ hắn run rẩy, đầu ngón tay không có buông ra, hấp khí ngưng thần chờ mười giây, gặp hắn hai mắt vẫn như cũ đóng chặt mới yên tâm, nghe thấy hắn lại bổ sung câu, "Ta không muốn chờ."

"Được." Ngón tay của bọn hắn trắng bệch lại biến đỏ, cũng chưa từng buông ra.

"Về sau sẽ không lại để ngươi chờ." Ta sao lại không biết ở trong đó dài dằng dặc vừa khổ chát chát tư vị, không gặp ngươi, cũng nắm dây đỏ tại đầu ngón tay chờ ngươi.

Vớt:

1\. Ngày càng hại người, ta chịu xong tháng này nhất định phải chạy trốn.

2\. Bản này ứng chẳng lẽ lại viết đến tiếp sau, gần nhất viết quá tấp nập, rất hơi mệt.

Bản này thật viết quá thống khổ, từng chữ từng chữ ta đều hận không thể hủy đi thành hai cái, cái loại cảm giác này.

Buổi sáng viết 900 cái chữ, ta liền nằm, buổi chiều kéo kéo tạp tạp hỗn đến 1k, ban đêm ăn xong cơm triệt để hoảng, tỉnh lại mới viết xong.

Giảng một a, bản này chủ yếu chính là giảng Ung tiên sinh chậm rãi yên tâm cho Tiểu Khương cố sự.

Bất quá kỳ thật đâu, là nghĩ viết Ung Thánh Hựu mặc sườn xám ăn cây lựu, nhưng là ta cảm giác, ta Thiên Thiên đều đang làm nữ trang play, cho nên liền từ bỏ cái này hai người đều đóng vai nữ trang đi đi dạo kỹ viện thiết lập.

Mẩu ghi chép chính là tấm lụa, người cổ đại dùng cái này viết thư, mẩu ghi chép nhiều lần duỗi, chính là một mực viết thư ý tứ.

Dính đến câu thơ, con mắt vì hắn trời mưa, tâm lại vì hắn bung dù.

Nguyên câu là, cử thế vô song người, chung thân nghĩ quân nghĩ. Ta cho đổi, hì hì.

3\. Gần nhất có hai cái ý nghĩ có thể sẽ tại đêm thất tịch áp dụng, chậm rãi chờ đi, ta mệt mỏi Liêu.

4\. Chào buổi tối, ngủ ngon sáng sớm tốt lành.

Đặt câu hỏi rương điểm chỗ này → dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, trả lời sẽ thả tại @TanzakuStars


	338. Chapter 338

#ooc dự cảnh # hắc đạo trước cưới sau yêu tại bản này phần tiếp theo câu trên điểm chỗ này tay kéo tay tại chúc chén nhỏ xuất đạo một năm tròn ô ô ô! Mụ mụ thương các ngươi ờ!

Khương Daniel cưới sau cũng rất ít ra xã giao, nguyên nhân không ngoài có ba, Ung Thánh Hựu, từng Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu. Hôm nay là có công sự mang theo, không tốt từ chối.

Đối phương nghĩ từ hắn nơi này muốn chút vật gì, trà lâu nhã tọa, trên dưới hai tầng toàn bao hạ đến, chiến trận cũng không nhỏ. Khương Daniel cái này cơm ăn phải tâm viên ý mã, chỉ muốn cơm tất tranh thủ thời gian lái xe về nhà. Ngọt canh bên trên ba tuần, uống đến người đều nằm ở, song phương còn không có đạt thành chung nhận thức ý nghĩ, rượu nhưỡng nhỏ viên thuốc ngậm trong miệng cũng cảm thấy tẻ nhạt vô vị. Khương Daniel còn uống vào đâu, đàm phán người đối diện sứ trắng bát liền một đặt, mời hắn hướng trà thất một bên khác nhìn. Dưới đáy trên sân khấu linh lung uyển chuyển kéo dài âm điệu cùng bối cảnh bên trong dương đàn nhạc cụ dân gian bỗng nhiên toàn biến mất, khá lắm, cái này không phải đứng đắn gì trà lâu, rõ ràng là bức lương làm kỹ nữ, mang hắn cái này có gia thất Khương gia Thiếu chủ, đến đi dạo kỹ viện đến. Khương Daniel không tốt cái này miệng, trước mắt bao người cũng không được tuyển, kiên trì đi chọn, mặc đồ đỏ nạp lục hắn thấy không quen, trân châu phỉ thúy điểm đầy thân hắn cũng không thích.

Chính là bồi tiếp uống hai chén trà hắn cũng tuyển nửa ngày. Cái này eo chưa chắc có Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh, cái này xương tướng không sánh bằng hắn, cái này trên thân một cỗ hồ mị tử vị, không so được Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái. Đổi tới đổi lui, mời hắn người tới sắc mặc nhìn không tốt, không biết hắn yêu cầu cao như vậy . Dứt khoát lại mở hai đạo sa chế đế, đem còn lại các cô nương toàn trải rộng ra đến, biểu hiện ra tại trước mắt hắn.

Khương Daniel lúc này liên hệ, xem như tha hương vì khách, không quen người, không trương sự tình, tự nhiên không biết được hắn lên trời xuống đất chỉ thích một người, người kia còn cho hắn nâng về trong nhà đi

Còn tưởng rằng hắn là tự cao tự đại, cái gì nay Thiên thiếu chủ không chọn một, chính là không cho ta mặt tử dạng này nát lời nói cũng mượn tửu kình hướng Khương Daniel trên mặt, Khương Daniel không có cách nào, lại đi một đoạn, hắc, ngược lại là tìm được bảo bối.

Cái này gian sương phòng đủ lớn, các nơi thiết kế cũng đầy đủ tinh xảo, cơ quan trùng điệp, một bước một cảnh trong phòng còn có xảo nghĩ. Lăn kim tuyến rèm cừa màu lót là vui sướng chính hồng, không có gì trên đồ án đi, ngược lại là càng lộ vẻ trong đó mỹ nhân dung mạo động lòng người, cách tầng không tệ tài năng ngũ quan đều sáng láng, vòng eo chỉ tại phân phối bên trong, trên đỉnh lấy một điểm đèn đuốc, làn da trơn nhẵn, hiện ra trắng trẻo uyển chuyển ánh sáng. "Liền muốn cái này, nhìn vừa ý." Khương Daniel oa oa hô một câu, phương mới ngọt canh có thể uống quá nhiều, cổ họng cho hết dính trụ.

"Ai, có ngay , đợi lát nữa liền cho Thiếu chủ an bài, đưa đến gian phòng bên trong đi." Khương Daniel trong lòng cười thầm, đều niên đại nào, làm sao con vịt nói chuyện hay là cùng trong phim ảnh đồng dạng, một cỗ đắc ý giảo hoạt.

"Không cần, ta tự mình mang đến đi." Sổ sách bên trong người cũng không đứng dậy, Khương Daniel liền cách lấy khoảng cách ngắn như vậy, bưng đem ghế, liều mạng nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

"Cái này, không hợp quy củ đi, Thiếu chủ ngài yên tâm, chạy không được." Sổ sách bên trong người diễm diễm tơ bông sườn xám Ngưng Ngưng thúy thúy khẽ nhúc nhích, hai chân nhổng lên thật cao đến, cũng nhiễu động tác làm phải vụng về mà câu người, từ mắt cá chân đến bắp chân bụng, trắng bóng một mảnh toàn đóng tại đen như mực trong đồ lót tơ, lần này toàn bộ triển khai ở bên ngoài.

"Không có việc gì," trong truyền thuyết làm người làm việc ổn thỏa vạn phần, giọt nước không lọt Khương thiếu chủ lại nhưng cũng quỳ gối tại một vị bồi uống hoa tửu phong trần nữ tử trên thân, "Quy củ chính là dùng để phá." Khương Daniel một đầu đâm vào màn bên trong đi, mộng che ở trên mặt cũng thấy rõ trong trướng, quen cửa quen nẻo nắm ở hẹp hẹp một đoạn mềm eo, cũng không cố vấn đẹp người thần sắc kinh hoàng, liền đem người khiêng đến đầu vai, hướng ra hiệu gian phòng đi. Lần này tốt, Khương thiếu chủ trẻ tuổi nóng tính, huyết khí phương cương, hành phòng sự chi gấp lại muốn truyền lượt trên phố. Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông một nước giường, hoả tốc đạp Khương Daniel hai cước, trên bàn chân là điểm hoa dại cùng màn đêm mềm kéo, không có gì cường độ, ngược lại cào được lòng người đầu lửa tình cuồn cuộn. Khương Daniel chỉ là cười, cười một hồi lâu, đóng hai cướp khi quý trà mới, lại lột một hồi lâu hạnh nhân, góp đầy một đĩa nhỏ mới bưng tới, đầu gối nửa dập đầu trên đất, chứa đựng người rất có một bao, hầu hạ lên Ung Thánh Hựu đến.

"Đã ăn cơm chưa?" Khương thiếu chủ nhưng thật ra là tới cứu người, cái này Ung Thánh Hựu yêu khắp nơi chạy loạn, vốn là không biết cho cái kia cái cừu gia buộc đi, Khương Daniel sau khi nghe ngóng mới biết được hôm nay còn muốn cùng người ta nói chuyện làm ăn, nghĩ đến mượn cớ muốn người, người còn mình dán lên đến hiến thân. "Khi Thánh Hựu không nói, mơ hồ là còn đang tức giận, Khương Daniel không chắc hắn đang giận thật sao, cũng khó ngã, ngồi xếp bằng nằm trên mặt đất lại ngước cổ chạy lấy hắn nhìn. Cái này là thế nào đẹp như thế, nhìn bao nhiêu mắt cũng không sẽ chán ngấy, trong một ngày tất cả thời gian đều hẳn là lấy ra nhìn hắn, mặt trời mọc cũng bị hắn bộ dáng che đậy quang huy, mặt trăng leo lên núi cũng bị thần sắc của hắn che lại Thanh Viễn. | Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay kẹp hai mảnh lột được sạch sẽ hạnh, hướng miệng bên trong đưa một phiến, lại ném cho Khương Daniel một mảnh. Khương Daniel lại nhảy lên cao đi đón, ăn được mới phát giác mình giống trong đại viện nuôi giữ nhà đại cẩu, từng Thánh Hựu mỗi lần quá khứ đều muốn trêu đùa hơn nửa ngày.

"Khương thiếu chủ hôm nay hảo hảo thanh nhàn," từng Thánh Hựu đem trà nhận lấy, để qua một bên, mũi chân tránh rơi giày mặt, sau dựa vào hướng trên giường ngược lại."Có rảnh đến uống hoa tửu." Không phải Ung Thánh Hựu hắn cũng uống không hạ cái này miệng ăn chơi đàng điếm, Khương Daniel đứng cũng không được, ngồi cũng không xong, tùy theo hắn động tác.

"Cái này phía ngoài hoa," Ung Thánh Hựu lại lật dưới thân đến, đem sườn xám vạt áo bỗng nhiên một cướp vừa mở, thuận bắp đùi hướng xuống cởi màu đen viền ren bít tất, "Đều so Thiếu chủ trong nhà vị kia, muốn tốt đi." Khương Daniel từ Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân sờ lên, một cái tay khác đè lại hắn, không để hắn ở trên người loạn động, giữa hai chân một điểm tinh tế thịt mềm đều bị hắn không có vào trong lòng bàn tay, lại che kín vớ tử một đường mở đi, chỉ khớp nối đem co dãn đẩy ra, không thoát sạch sẽ, chỉ là thăm dò

"Ngươi muốn thoát, cũng nhanh chút cởi ra." Từng Thánh Hựu bị hắn bắt dừng tay, người cũng bốn ngã chỏng vó địa điểm tại bao hoa trên mặt, trên đầu bàn búi tóc lung lay sắp đổ. Vừa mới đóng trà ngon một chút xíu biến lạnh, trong không khí ung dung, có một chút hương. Khương Daniel triệt để cả người trên chôn thân thể của hắn, từ bỏ tiểu đả tiểu nháo cách chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn bị hắn chặn đứng, khốn tại giường thứ ở giữa, tại lấy hôn bàn giao đêm nay ngọt trong canh có mấy vị liệu trước đó, Khương Daniel lại sàn sạt oa oa đến một câu, "Không vội." Là, tuy nói xuân tiêu nhất khắc thiên kim, trước mắt cái này, cũng không chỉ thiên kim.

Khương Daniel dưới tay mấy cái Can Tương rất buồn bực, làm sao Thiếu chủ tự mình đi cứu thiếu phu nhân, về tới vẫn là che kiện rộng lớn y phục, mặt cũng chôn tại Thiếu chủ trước ngực, nói là làm bị thương, nhận không ra người. Khương Daniel hoa tửu vừa ăn một nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu sườn xám cho hắn đâm sạch sành sanh, đầu bên trên trân châu cùng ngọc phiến cũng bị tay của hắn xóa cái đầy giường, người nhẹ nhàng khẽ động, thanh thúy uyển chuyển mà vang lên. "Khương Daniel," Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt cũng không có mở quá mở, mũi chân ôm lấy Khương Daniel, đem mình hướng về thân thể hắn trừ, "Kỳ thật ta là nghe nói ngươi muốn tới, mới trà trộn vào đến." Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là ý muốn thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm, giải cứu bị nhốt phụ nữ, nhất chuyển tai nghe thấy tối nay muốn chiêu đãi Khương thiếu chủ, trong lòng tức giận, bất ổn lại hỗn đến cái này kỹ viện bên trong đến.

Son son hương phấn, gấm vóc ngọc, trên cổ tay còn phiêu một đạo tơ bạc mang. Bờ môi là đỏ, màu sắc cực chính, trên mắt còn có chút tránh phiến, nhắm mắt lại cũng cố phán sinh tư, nguyên một khối bạch ngọc mài không ra dáng người, chân dài eo nhỏ, cổ tay trắng ngỗng cái cổ, vải vóc không lấn át được phong tình

"Vậy hôm nay," Khương Daniel đi hắn tai bên trên treo kim cương vỡ tai kẹp, đem trong tai toàn thấm ướt, ngậm vào ngậm ra một khối nhỏ vành tai, "Ta thật là muốn, chơi gái đủ vốn." Ung Thánh Hựu nắm cả một đám lửa , mặc cho hắn ở trên người phát tác. Sườn xám bên eo truyền thống bàn trừ khó bỏ khó phân, tì trượt một chút toàn bộ sụp ra, vì yêu hi sinh. Khương Daniel miệng không chịu ngồi yên, lại muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cái này vải vóc cái gì khoản, cái gì danh hiệu, đổi đến mai để người lượng kích thước lại nhiều làm mấy bao đưa đi phủ thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân cái này, chưa chắc hoàn toàn vừa người. Ung Thánh Hựu chê hắn ồn ào, có chút ngồi dậy ngăn chặn miệng của hắn. Đáng thương nứt gấm châm nhỏ chân, đáng yêu đoàn viên bộ dáng thiếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng là thành thành thật thật cùng gia trụ hạng người, Khương Daniel đem hắn cưới trở về, ngày đầu tiên, liền biết, cũng theo hắn đi. Lúc này chính Trung thu, người nhà họ Khương nhiều đồ cái náo nhiệt, Ung Thánh Hựu từ kỹ viện bên trong trở về hai trời, dọn dẹp một chút liền muốn hướng bên kia chạy. Khương Daniel nghĩ đến không cần, ở nhà cùng hai người qua cũng tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, cứng rắn muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ.

Giờ ngọ mặt trời độc ác, Khương Daniel không bỏ được hắn phơi, khó khăn lắm đến chạng vạng tối, một phòng người đều rơi tịch, mới kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, hướng trên ghế ngồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu người này cũng thần kỳ, ngày bình thường lời nói cũng không nhiều, tính tình cũng lạnh, này sẽ một bàn tiểu hài vội vàng cho hắn lột hạt sen đưa nấm tuyết canh, ý cười phát triển, lời nói dí dỏm cũng chọc cho một bàn lão tiểu ngửa tới ngửa lui, không thể so Khương Daniel khi còn bé kém. Khương Daniel xem như lần đầu dẫn hắn về nhà, trong lòng tảng đá lớn rơi xuống. Chia ăn hoa quả lỗ hổng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cởi tay, thay cái phát ra sứ trắng bé con côi văn bàn, từng loại bày ra đi, Khương Daniel ngồi xa, thật xa trông thấy hắn, quát lấy "Miệng nghĩ đến về sau nên trực khiếu hắn nữ chủ nhân, ánh mắt ba phần nhu ba phần sủng, ba phần coi là không người biết được, kỳ thật cả sảnh đường chú mục. Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng còn là người ngoài, cưới lúc tiến vào cũng chưa chắc rộng bao nhiêu tâm, cái này hội yến tiệc tan, tìm không thấy Khương Daniel người. Băng ghế đá sân vườn nhánh cây nhỏ nha, trăng tròn trái cây lẻ loi một mình. Trong thoáng chốc trông thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh tại lầu hai tiểu viện giấy song cửa sổ bên trên lắc, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận tầng bậc thang giẫm đạp đi lên, nghĩ nói với hắn phải ngủ, cái này ban đêm thực tại gian nan phải dài dằng dặc

Buồng trong bên trong thanh âm trung khí mười phần, thỉnh thoảng còn truyền đến ẩn nhẫn kêu rên, từng Thánh Hựu vốn không nên nghe, cảm thấy hừ âm thanh thực tại quen thuộc, thổi cái cuộn giấy, lặng yên mèo tại phía sau cửa vô ảnh một chỗ, tay cũng cõng tại sau lưng, tụ tinh hội thần nghe lén. "Tiểu tử ngươi lá gan lại vỗ béo rồi? Một xin nghỉ chính là ba tháng, nếu không phải hôm nay ta hỏi phân đà người phụ trách, ngươi hai ngày nữa chẳng phải lòng bàn chân bôi dầu, chạy rồi?" Khương lão tử trên tay dây lưng hạ rất hữu lực độ, cách xa như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu đều nghe được rõ ràng.

"Ta đây không phải đem bên này sự tình đều xử lý tốt, chỉ rời đi một trận sao?" Khương Daniel đều loại thời điểm này, còn kiếm cớ, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đau nhức, không phải đẩy cửa đi vào thay hắn, cũng là có thể.

"Vậy ngươi nói, "Ào ào lại là hai lần, từng Thánh Hựu rất hoài nghi Khương Daniel gần phân nửa nguyệt chi bên trong, còn có thể hay không hành phòng sự chi nhạc, "Ngươi mở lâu như vậy cửa sổ mái nhà, cân nhắc tích lo, dự định đi làm gì?" Xảo, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết Khương Daniel còn có bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ cái này một mặt, trong nhà sự vụ hắn cũng dần dần bắt đầu vào tay, cọc cọc kiện kiện, xác thực không phải có thể lung tung đặt đưa.

"Ngươi nói hay không?" Lão gia tử thật sự là tốt thể lực, Ung Thánh Hựu xem chừng Khương Daniel kia cái mông đoán chừng quá xấu bảy tám phần, nghĩ đến cái này nhấc về nhà còn phải tự mình chiếu cố vấn, bưng trà đổ nước, lau đổi thuốc, cảm thấy mệt, thấy buồn người, định đẩy cửa ngăn cản một chút, nhìn tại mới con dâu trên mặt mũi, sợ vẫn hữu dụng.

Cửa két đẩy ra một nửa, Khương Daniel không tình nguyện thanh âm mới truyền tới, "Nhà bên trong cái kia, Thiên Thiên trong nhà, cũng không phải vấn đề." "Hắn trong lời nói trong nhà cái này, trước tiến cũng không được, sau thối cũng không xong, liền nghiêng người kẹp tại trong môn, mơ mơ hồ hồ còn có thể trông thấy hắn một điểm cái ót. Lão gia tử cũng không có quất hắn, dây lưng ném tới trên tường, cùn cùn ầm ĩ. "Người ta ngược lại là cái hảo hài tử." Lão gia tử nói một câu như vậy, Khương Daniel khắc siêu việt đứng lên, bước chân đều bất ổn.

"Cũng không phải," Khương Daniel chiếm tiện nghi lại bán được đến, "Hiền lành công việc quản gia, hào phóng hiểu chuyện, đều nói ta là nhặt được bảo." Nguyên địa rạo rực, triệt để cái mông mở hoa, bên cạnh hai tên tiểu tử nhanh lên đi chống chọi hắn. "Ngươi sớm một chút nói, ta cũng không. . ." Khương lão gia tử trông thấy hắn liền khí đánh không đến một chỗ đến, Khương Daniel lại nhảy trở về tránh, để bên người các huynh đệ che chở hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm hạ vừa chua lại mỹ mãn, lại có một chút nhịn không được buồn cười.

"Rút, xấu lão đầu." Khương Daniel xoay người lại, hướng phía Khương lão gia tử lúc lắc tay, lưu lại nữa, chỉ sợ một bên khác cái mông cũng khó giữ được.

"Hảo hảo đối xử mọi người nhà, biết sao, người ta cũng không phải không có hưởng qua phúc." Khương Daniel nghe xong chau mày, cảm thấy cái này thật không giống cha mình giảng được đi ra, hay là về câu biết, cà thọt lấy chân ra bên ngoài mở đường. Trong bóng tối trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, mèo tại cửa ra vào giá sách dưới đáy, cười đến sôi, khóe mắt đều có một chút nước mắt. Khương Daniel đưa tay cho hắn kéo lại, từ hắn đỡ lấy đi. Toàn bộ quá trình rất nhẹ, phía sau tiểu đệ cũng điểm lấy chân tán đi, không cần ngôn ngữ.

"Bên nào bị đánh rồi?" Khương Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu muốn báo thù cho hắn, hưng phấn đạn đạn bên phải cái mông, đắc ý quên hình.

"Đáng đời." Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nắm chặt một thanh bên trái, Khương Daniel vừa phóng ra cửa, đau đến khoa trương, ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài. Dưới đáy trong tiểu viện tiểu hài đều đầu ngón tay hướng đầy tròn phương hướng xem, sợ là thật có sói tới mặt trăng.

"Ta hi vọng," từng Thánh Hựu đem hắn đổ mồ hôi trên trán thiếp tóc đen xốc lên, ô trượt trượt con mắt đối đầu hắn, giống như quá khứ vô số cái trong đêm, Khương Daniel nhìn về phía hắn như thế, "Về sau làm mỗi cái quyết định, đều có ta tham dự." So với dạng này kinh hỉ, hắn càng hi vọng hắn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ chia sẻ chắc chắn.

Hắn gả hắn, hoặc là hắn cưới hắn, tâm ý là theo, tâm sự là trùng hợp, vậy liền nhất định phải cùng một chỗ gánh chịu.

Mấy tháng trước, hắn thật đúng là muốn đi hải ngoại lữ hành, đi mặc kệ không cố vấn, đi cổ bảo cùng cát bãi, đi huyên náo cùng vô danh. Thẳng đến gặp được một cái gọi Khương Daniel người, hắn cũng muốn lật thư phòng của hắn, nhìn hắn cướp lúc chép kinh thư, Bối Bối gia pháp của hắn. Suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày, yêu nhau người, đều sẽ lẫn nhau chiều theo.

Khương Daniel lần này muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi nước ngoài hành trình cũng là không có cách nào thủ hẹn, tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu cũng không biết, hủy bỏ cũng không để ý, cùng hắn mắn đẻ khuất

Cỗ.

Khương Daniel tại nhà mình xin nghỉ, vô sự không người nhiễu, mừng rỡ thanh nhàn. Mặt trời lên cao mới đứng lên, bắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mỗi ngày trong thư phòng múa bút miêu tả, thường thường viết họa phải hai người trên mặt không có một chỗ sạch sẽ địa phương, trên quần áo cũng tất cả đều là nhét

Bại.

Khương Daniel buổi trưa đang ngủ ngon, ngay cả khóe môi đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón út điểm mực, họa một nốt ruồi, lấy tên đẹp cùng hắn dưới mắt viên kia đối xứng. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn hôn thời điểm đều trêu ghẹo, hạ nhân hỏi dùng bữa hay không, đều muốn nói không tất, đi học uống no bụng, nóng nảy phải cả phòng người trừ hai người bọn họ đều là đỏ bừng, được không hài lòng. Khương Daniel thân thể tốt đến mức hoàn toàn, giả còn mời, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát nói lại đi núi ở đây mấy ngày. Cái này Khương gia bản trạch tiểu hài Thiên Thiên muốn hắn bồi tiếp chơi, Khương Daniel cũng phải hắn, bảy tám cái nhỏ sữa bao hòa với một cái năm xưa thịt muối bao suốt ngày đưa khí. Trong nhà điểm hương đều dùng để tính theo thời gian, cái này nén hương đốt xong, Khương Daniel phải kém dưới người tới bắt hắn trở về. Lại ước chừng hai nén hương còn điểm, dưới đáy chất nhi nhóm lại làm cho Khương Daniel giơ chân, gọi bọn họ Thánh Hựu ca ca trở về. Ngọt sữa bao đến cùng hay là đánh không lại thịt muối bao như vậy thành. Khương Daniel cầm tâm kinh quyển cái đại quyển, đối dưới lầu ăn uống, "Các ngươi thánh khiết ca ca, muốn cùng ta nắm chặt thời gian, nối dõi tông đường, có chức trách ở trên người, ai lại nhao nhao cho ta kéo ra ngoài." Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng, áo mở một nửa, quần áo không chỉnh tề, vừa nghe thấy đầy sân cái này vang động, rút đầu tơ tằm bị che kín đầu, không nghĩ đối mặt sự thật. Khương Daniel trước kia khẳng định không ít đi loại này phong nguyệt nơi chốn, trong lòng của hắn kinh ngạc nhìn nghĩ.

Không phải làm sao ném nửa bản tâm kinh lăn đi xuống lầu, bên trong động tâm nhẫn tính giáo điều toàn rớt xuống trong đất bùn. Bên cạnh vội vàng đẩy cửa, bên cạnh trong miệng nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ, "Tiểu mỹ nhân, lâu chờ, chúng ta lại đến." Màn câu không câu, trước kia Khương Daniel là rất có giảng cứu, hiện tại cũng toàn loạn bao, không biết là dùng của ai một kiện áo ngoài sắp xếp tại cái màn giường bên trên, che nắng lại tị thế. Trong nhà dùng bữa rửa mặt, đều là có thời gian, lúc đó cũng vô dụng, hậu viện trong phòng bếp | gà trống không dậy nổi, Khương Daniel còn giày vò người, không ngủ mà thanh hoan.

Đi trên núi mình là tới gần đêm thất tịch, người xa so với Khương Daniel tưởng tượng được nhiều.

Xét thấy từng Thánh Hựu lần trước làm mất kinh lịch, một tấc cũng không rời đều không đủ lấy hình dung hắn trạng thái, liền kém trói gô lên kiệu. Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người xuống dưới chiêu đóa tiểu hoa đi lên, hắn đều muốn trước đuổi theo đường viền lá xanh, Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy trong núi gió mát hắt cái xì hơi, hắn đều muốn bốn phía quan sát một chút trong gió phải chăng có khí ẩm. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy hắn buồn cười, quan tâm tới phân, chỉ lộ ra hắn ngu đần.

"Vậy vạn nhất ngươi lại xảy ra chuyện gì làm sao bây giờ?" Khương Daniel nhưng tiểu hài tử tính tình, lại nhấc lên miệng đến trang khốc, dù sao chính là muốn hắn hống liền đúng rồi.

"Chờ ngươi tới cứu ta a." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến rất nhẹ, không hề có một chữ Khương Daniel không thích nghe.

"Ngươi liền không sợ ta không đến rồi?" Sắc mặt trùng điệp du khách phần lớn không người làm bạn, núi chùa cầu duyên rất linh, chắc là vì hoa đào đến đây.

"Sao lại thế." Từng Thánh Hựu cầm đầu ngón tay đi vuốt ve Khương Daniel khi còn bé múa đao làm súng luyện ra tay mầm, liên tiếp ngón tay cái một chỗ có cũ tổn thương. "Chúng ta cũng đi tính nhân duyên đi," Khương Daniel nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn, tay kéo phải càng gấp, gật gù đắc ý bắt đầu cõng Ung Thánh Hựu ngày sinh tháng đẻ, "Nhìn xem linh hay không."

"Không thích hợp," Ung Thánh Hựu ra bên ngoài thoát ly, ý đồ tránh ra hắn nắm giữ," không bằng xin từ biệt." "Đừng nha đừng nha," Khương Daniel nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, giống như có thể ngay cả hủy đi mười toà miếu," không được rồi, không được rồi.

Nếu như có thể, có thể vì ngươi, đem cầu ô thước kết nối lên, đem Nguyệt lão bức hiếp, đem sinh nhật bát tự đều lật đổ, đem gò bó theo khuôn phép thế giới hủy diệt.

"Ngươi làm sao như thế si a?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi mệt, Khương Daniel cống hiến ra một cái bắp đùi cho hắn ngồi, ánh mắt của hắn cũng không hiểu lưu chuyển, liền giằng co tại trên mặt hắn.

"Ai theo ta thấy vừa ý nữa nha!" Khương Daniel đem hắn bắt tiến trong ngực, tay đi trên lưng, gọi hắn đục. Dắt tơ hồng ở trên trời ảo não gãi đầu, an bài một chút duyên phận mà thôi, tại sao mọc ra sâu như vậy.

Vớt: 1. Thật xin lỗi, liền ngày kỷ niệm không nên viết phần tiếp theo ra hồ lộng, nhưng ta gần nhất thực tại không có đồ vật viết. Vừa vặn có tiểu khả ái điểm bản này phần tiếp theo, trong đầu là nghĩ viết sườn xám, vốn là nghĩ viết đơn phương cái kia chuyển, cùng đánh giao lưu một chút sợ bị mắng chết, tính nữ trang play đi, hắc hắc. 2. Trường học bá thiên kia thật sẽ viết phần tiếp theo, bất quá phải chờ ta nhìn nhìn lại sân trường đề tài đông tây hoặc là lúc đi học, bởi vì không chỗ tại cái hoàn cảnh kia bên trong, sẽ rất khó viết a. 3. Chén nhỏ xuất đạo một năm tròn vui vẻ! Mụ mụ sẽ một mực thương các ngươi zici các ngươi! Ngủ ngon


	339. Chapter 339

『 Dan Ung 』 tay kéo tay

#ooc dự cảnh

# hắc đạo trước cưới sau yêu sau văn điểm chỗ này mắt đối mắt chỉ câu chỉ

# điểm ngạnh tiểu ma quỷ nhóm ta sáu điểm rời giường mang theo ẩn hình tại Starbucks thặng võng có đủ hay không chân thành

# nghĩ linh tinh có đổi mới

"Ung Thánh Hựu, nói thế nào cũng là ta cứu ngươi, ngươi biết hay không cảm ân." Hạ nhân bưng lên trà tay đều đang run, run run rẩy rẩy một câu phu nhân, hô không ra miệng.

Trong trà thả chính là Khương Daniel tự mình đi hái khi quý hạt sen, đem muốn động thủ lột, Ung Thánh Hựu nổi giận đùng đùng trở về, quái không có ý tứ, mới giao cho người khác đi làm.

"Ta lại cảm thấy chết, thống khoái điểm." Khương Daniel mới nhận lấy trà, đuổi hạ nhân đi, mão lấy kình cho Ung Thánh Hựu thổi lạnh.

Nước trà rất bỏng, Khương Daniel tìm đại phu hỏi, nói tính lạnh đồ vật, nóng một điểm mới đối thân thể tốt. Trôi hắn đầy tay, nhất thời đều là bong bóng.

"Thánh Hựu, uống trà đi. Thả lạnh một điểm lại uống." Khương Daniel buông xuống chung trà, đi.

Phòng ngoài đều là gió, giữa hè bên trong, cũng lộ ra lạnh.

Khương Daniel nắm đấm nắm rất ra sức, đụng phải vừa xuất hiện vết thương, lại nên đau, cũng vô tri vô giác.

Sống trong nghề, thường tại bờ sông bồi hồi, hơi bất lưu thần, luôn luôn khó làm.

Ung nhà như thế, cho dù ai gia đại nghiệp đại một điểm, cũng thế.

Khương Daniel cứu lúc trước hắn, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu người này hình dạng thế nào, là cái gì diễn xuất cũng không biết.

Chỉ là đi ra ngoài làm việc, tiểu đạo đường vòng trở về, nhà mình địa bàn phía sau một khối việc không ai quản lí địa bàn, chém chém giết giết, tiếng la vang động trời.

Khương Daniel không thích nhất thấy máu, không thích bạo lực giải quyết vấn đề, dù là đụng một điểm nhà mình biên giới, bưng cái thiếu đông gia giá đỡ, phật hai người thủ hạ đi tìm hiểu.

Mới biết được Ung nhà có lẽ là gây cái gì không nên dây vào nhân vật hung ác, liền đêm nay, một cái cũng không thể lưu. Kỳ thật, nếu là không nhiều người miệng một câu, kia Ung nhà thiếu gia cũng là tuấn sừng, cùng thiếu gia ngài loại này niên kỷ trên dưới, Khương Daniel tuyệt đối lười nhác lại dò xét, quay đầu chính là muốn trở về.

Gặp rủi ro mỹ nhân luôn luôn rất câu tâm tư người, Khương Daniel mở âu phục bên ngoài bao hai viên trừ, cho thủ hạ một đưa, xanh đậm âu phục áo lót tô lại lấy eo tuyến, cà vạt tiện tay giật xuống đến, trên cánh tay hệ một đạo, lắc lắc mái tóc màu đen, liền vọt vào một mảnh hỗn độn bên trong.

"Đều đừng tới đây, lão gia tử nếu là biết, chúng ta lẫn vào một cước, đều phải mất mạng. Đây là ta một bầu nhiệt huyết, thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm." Khương Daniel chỉ là đi ra ngoài đàm cái chính sự, bên người không mang bao nhiêu người.

"Đi hắn, ta quên hỏi, hắn hình dạng thế nào a?" Khương Daniel từ dưới đất rút một cây ống thép, lúc đầu chỉ là nghĩ tự vệ, không nghĩ mới vừa đi vào liền cho ba người vây quanh, trên mặt treo một đạo màu.

Hai ba tiểu đệ chỉ dám nhìn xem, chờ hắn chỉ lệnh, "Gia! Nói là trên mặt có ba viên nốt ruồi." Nhỏ nhất cái kia, coi như có chút tác dụng.

Khương Daniel câu kia má trái hay là má phải a, bị đầy trời chửi rủa cùng tiếng chém giết nuốt hết.

Cho nên, Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán còn thuận hai đạo đỏ sậm máu, một đầu đập tại xi măng đất hoang trên cây cột lớn lúc, hắn chỉ thấy một cái mơ mơ hồ hồ tóc đen thân ảnh, trên cánh tay có đầu đai đen tử, giữ chặt tay của hắn, duỗi ba ngón tay tại hắn trước mặt dao.

Khương Daniel cũng không có nghĩ nhiều như vậy, lại không phải không người biết đánh nhau, gánh rất nhẹ rất mềm Ung Thánh Hựu liền lo vòng ngoài đi. Đều nhanh tiến Khương gia địa bàn, trên lưng cho người ta đến vào một, phi hai ngụm máu tươi ra, tay còn nắm cả trên thân người, số khổ uyên ương đồng dạng, mặt hướng xuống ngược lại trên mặt cát, muốn bao nhiêu chật vật liền có bao nhiêu chật vật.

Hay là thủ hạ ra cứu người, bọn hắn nói, hắn vòng Ung Thánh Hựu tay vòng phải như thế gấp, đều đến bệnh viện, Khương Daniel âu phục áo lót cùng áo sơmi đều cho bác sĩ dùng cây kéo cắt bỏ, tay của hắn hay là kéo không ra.

Sự tình tự nhiên huyên náo hơi lớn, Khương gia không tuân theo quy củ, loạn cứu người, bao nhiêu hữu tâm người nghĩ mượn cơ hội này cho Khương Daniel kia cao vị thiết điểm làm khó dễ. Khương Daniel vừa rồi phòng giải phẫu ra, trên thân băng vải mới vừa lên, lão gia tử ba một ly nước đá hoa bên trên hắn gối đầu, hắn bị động vừa mở mắt, bên miệng còn trượt lấy câu lời vô vị, xem xét nhà mình cha ruột xanh xám sắc mặt, lại động lên trên thân còn hoàn hảo mấy tấc khớp nối, nơi này sờ sờ nơi đó ấn ấn, giả thành đau nhức tới.

"Tiểu tử ngươi lá gan vỗ béo rồi? Không phải nhà mình địa bàn bên trên sự tình, cũng dám nhúng tay?" Khương Daniel còn phát ra sốt cao, tóc mái mấy cây toàn ướt nhẹp thiếp ở bên cạnh.

"Ta cam đoan cho ngài một cái công đạo. Chỉ là đứa bé kia, vẫn là muốn cứu, nói thế nào cũng là một cái mạng." Khương Daniel hít mũi một cái, nghĩ đến cái này bao kế hoãn binh, đoán chừng hữu dụng.

"Cứu! Cứu! Cứu! Ta nhìn ngươi mới là không có cứu, ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi xuất viện mình tới ta nơi đó đi, việc này ngươi nếu là giải thích không rõ, Ung vợ con, dưỡng tốt cũng vô dụng, đồng dạng ném đến bên ngoài đi tùy tiện bọn hắn xử trí." Khương Daniel đóng chặt lại mắt, đang chờ chén thứ hai nước đá, chưa muốn hôn cha đã cõng qua tay, chỉ hung tợn nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

"Được, ngài yên tâm." Khương Daniel lại lâm vào vô thường mê man, không đi nghĩ đến cùng làm sao gặp dữ hóa lành.

Gừng càng già càng cay, Khương lão gia tử nói chờ một chút, trên đường đều im lặng không lại lắm mồm.

Khương Daniel thực tại suy nghĩ nát óc cũng không nghĩ ra cái cái cớ thật hay, trực tiếp đầu gối trượt đi, hướng lão ba trước mặt một quỳ, "Cha, ta muốn cưới hắn." Ngồi tại khắc hoa lớn trên long ỷ vị này, chỉ cảm thấy mắt tối sầm lại, làm gì có như thế cái nghiệt chủng.

"Quan ta họ, nhập chúng ta, về sau liền là người của ta. Người nào muốn động, cũng không động được. Nghĩ nỏ đi, cũng mang không đi." Lão gia tử rất nhớ nhà pháp hầu hạ, trước đánh lên cái tám trăm côn lại nói.

"Bỏ qua một bên hắn cũng là nam không nói, ngươi làm sao xác định, người ta không chê ngươi?" Khương Daniel tư thế quỳ tiêu chuẩn, đều tìm không ra sai.

"Ngài cho ta chút thời gian." Khương Daniel lại tại muốn thời gian, cha hắn đối Ung nhà vị kia độc sau có nghe thấy, mới không dễ đối phó, phất phất tay để hắn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ bệnh viện ra, liền nuôi tại Khương Daniel trong nhà.

Hắn thương phải không nặng, so Khương Daniel sớm ra, từ trên xuống dưới đều phải dặn dò, dù là lo lắng chủ tử, đợi hắn cũng là mười hai phần tốt.

Khương Daniel lúc này tại bản gia chậm trễ mấy ngày, lại các nơi đánh điểm một cái bệnh lúc kéo dài sự vụ, nghĩ đến cho Ung Thánh Hựu lưu cái ấn tượng tốt, chuyên môn đi đuổi tân triều nhiễm một chút đầu, sô cô la sắc, quang trạch loá mắt, lại để cho tay nghề tốt bắt hai thanh, thật giống cái hắc bang rộng ít, mới đi về nhà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhìn hắn một cái, trong lòng liền chắc chắn, hắn khẳng định không là lúc ấy cứu ân nhân của mình, không còn quá nhiều lời ngữ, vừa hận quanh hắn cái chiếc lồng, để hắn cái này độc chân chim không chỗ nhưng rơi, không nhà nhưng theo.

Khương Daniel quá nhiệt tình lại quá thành thật, một năm một mười, có cái gì thì nói cái đó, đơn độc không nói, vết thương đầy người từng đống, cực chán ghét đánh nhau đánh người, vì cứu hắn, ngậm bao nhiêu đắng. Chỉ bình dị, hiện tại chỉ có cùng hắn nhập tịch đăng ký, một cái biện pháp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ lại tranh, sinh mệnh đối với hắn mà nói đều là gánh vác, lại nói, hắn không nghĩ, liền có thể không muốn a? Hắn không chịu nói, cũng không muốn nói.

Yêu còn chưa sinh, liền hận ý tăng thêm.

Thế là, cũng coi như nở mày nở mặt trong nhà xử lý một trận, từ sính lễ đến làm mối, không thiếu một cái, Khương Daniel đem mỗi cái chương trình đều đi toàn bộ, trên đường nên mời, nên nói, cũng một nhà không thiếu, đều đến bọn hắn phòng cưới vẩy lên một thanh đậu phộng, lại ném bên trên một thanh cây long nhãn.

Khương Daniel làm như thế, là có lo nghĩ của hắn, hắn bất quá là muốn truyền đạt, về sau Ung Thánh Hựu chính là hắn người, ai lại có ý đồ xấu cũng đều là quá khứ, không thể lại vi phạm. Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy châm chọc, Khương Daniel thích hết thảy, truyền thống, giảng cứu, cũ kỹ, hắn đều không thích, hạ nhân còn nhận đi lên một áo đỏ, một phương sa khăn cô dâu, sợ hắn còn chưa đủ oán giận, không đủ khí tuyệt.

Hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, vẫn cảm thấy, cùng thích người, là muốn tại bờ biển thổi gió, kéo lấy tay, đi kiểu Tây những cái kia đường đi, tuyên thệ đổi giới, đáp ứng hôn, đều là muốn tới một lần.

Huống chi, trong mắt của hắn căn bản không có Khương Daniel, cũng không có hắn những này nhìn như ngây thơ, kì thực dụng tâm tâm tư.

Khương Daniel uống đến như lọt vào trong sương mù, tiến phòng, sờ soạng liền đi bắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, đè ngã người, dừng tại bốn góc khắc hoa trên giường lớn, dưới thân đều là vừa tròn vừa lớn táo. Nóng rực chỉ đều thò vào phần gáy, định liền muốn vuốt ve tác hôn, trong lòng bàn tay chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu lành lạnh thanh lệ.

Hắn anh hùng rõ ràng liền ở trước mặt hắn, hắn không biết, còn tưởng rằng là bị cái người xa lạ lung tung ức hiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn rất giỏi, nhưng cũng rất yếu đuối.

Khương Daniel lui ra đến, mở đèn, cho hắn khép lại chăn mền, báo trước hạnh phúc mỹ mãn trái cây tất cả cút xuống giường đi, giẫm lên đều là hoa mai, chất lỏng cùng bã vụn vỡ toang, tả hữu cũng giống Khương Daniel viên kia càng đẩy càng xa trái tim.

Từ đó về sau, Khương Daniel hàng đêm đều đến xem hắn, cũng không nói lời nào, chỉ cùng hắn đến chìm vào giấc ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào ngủ được, bên giường ngồi cái cừu nhân, còn muốn bị hắn không chớp mắt chằm chằm, mỗi lần vờ ngủ lại bị nhìn thấu, không đến thật ngủ, Khương Daniel tuyệt không dời một bước.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không yên lòng, hận cũng hận đến mệt mỏi, trong nhà cơm nước là cực tốt, Khương Daniel tại liền mười cái đồ ăn, không tại liền chín cái đồ ăn. Quản gia nói, hôn kỳ bên trong, đồ cái may mắn, thiếu một cái cũng coi như thập toàn cửu mỹ, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã đờ đẫn, chỉ duỗi đũa đi kẹp thịt cá, tràn đầy hai bát ăn hết, còn muốn ăn canh. Hạ nhân cho là hắn là mệt mỏi, trong lòng vui vẻ, không nghĩ hắn là nghĩ tích lũy đủ khí lực cùng Khương Daniel bàn điều kiện, vô luận như thế nào cũng phải đi.

Khương Daniel cũng ngủ không an phận, phòng cưới chính là hắn trước kia nằm nghiêng khác lật một gian, mất ngủ mới có thể đi ỷ lại vào một đêm, hiện tại càng là thả cái bảo bối, cách xa nhau không xa, hắn cũng không dám lỗ mãng. Mỗi ngày thủ xong hắn ngủ, dạo bước trở về phòng, đều mộng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóe môi sinh diễm, răng trắng Như Nguyệt, cắn xuống đến phòng cưới bên trong hồng la trên trướng một tấc vàng câu, may mắn vui mừng sa tanh rủ xuống, trải hắn trơn bóng như ngọc một thân.

Mộng cảnh thực tại chân thực, đều chiếu vào hiện thực.

Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày bằng một năm, đều thành hôn sau ngày thứ hai mươi lăm, nên ngả bài.

Khương Daniel không biết hắn tâm tư, theo thường lệ cầm hai chuỗi ngà voi hạt châu, ngồi ở một bên thổi lạnh ngọt canh, tay bên trên qua lại vuốt vuốt bạch bạch hạt hạt, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu chìm vào giấc ngủ.

"Nhà chúng ta Bạch Án sư phó tay nghề rất không tệ, khó được có mới mẻ tài năng đánh canh, ban đêm ngươi ăn đến sớm, chưa kịp, muốn hay không uống một chút?" Khương Daniel nhìn như một mực rất có kiên nhẫn, kỳ thật chỉ là hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này mà thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ cái chăn bên trong bổ ra một con bóng loáng tay, vạch phá chính hồng góc chăn, hồng la trên trướng đi là tơ vàng, Phượng Hoàng bạn rồng, vu phi tại trời, so Khương Daniel trên tay này chuỗi tràng hạt còn trắng tích hơn mấy phần chỉ vẩy lên vẩy một cái, màn liền treo tại trên mặt hắn, giống che đậy lửa làm sa, so đêm đó khăn cô dâu còn muốn kiều diễm tú lệ hơn mấy đoạn.

Khương Daniel cũng không biết, hắn lúc nào cởi quần áo, chỉ coi xem như không nghe, quay đầu đặt chén canh, muốn đi.

"Khương Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu những ngày này, luôn luôn trừ quyết tuyệt ngoan thoại, cái gì đều không cùng hắn giảng.

"Ta tại. Thánh Hựu, ta tại." Ung Thánh Hựu niệm cái danh tự mà thôi, liền có thể loạn tâm thần, mất tâm trí.

"Ngươi không phải muốn ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết không nói yêu, chỉ nói giờ phút này, hắn quen thuộc lấy chính mình khi thẻ đánh bạc, nói giao dịch liền giao dịch.

Hắn không biết, Khương Daniel là tại yêu hắn.

Mấy ngàn mấy trăm năm, vài ức mấy vạn giường hoa trướng, bao nhiêu hoa tửu bao nhiêu mặt đỏ binh sĩ, đều không thể so Khương Daniel động tác nhu hòa, không thể so hắn hỏi, suy nghĩ nhiều.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi có đau hay không? Thánh Hựu, ngươi còn chịu hay không chịu được? Thánh Hựu..." Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu không có bị người dạng này ăn khớp, một câu một lời hô qua, chỉ cảm thấy bị hắn nức nở rót phải ngất đi, người cũng đi theo chìm xuống.

Sau đó, Khương Daniel hướng trên tay hắn hệ cái ngọc mặt dây chuyền, cũng không biết là cái gì hình dạng, không lớn cũng nhẹ, màu sắc là cực tốt, đối chỉ xem nhìn, rất thông thấu.

Khương Daniel bồi tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ đến sắc trời dần sáng, cùng giường chung gối, một cái là vui vẻ phải không được, một cái là đau khổ đến tuyệt địa.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh, Khương Daniel ngậm lấy ý cười gọi hắn, "Về sau, chính là người một nhà." Nghĩ ôm hắn cỏ lau thân.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi thả ta đi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu từ cái chăn bên trong vớt ra kiện áo, tay giơ lên, ngọc dây đỏ còn kết lấy cổ tay khớp nối, rất căng. Hắn cầm kia ngọc, đi đụng cây cột, đi ném treo trướng Kim câu. Ngọc quá nhỏ, không tiện đem khống phương hướng, làn da đều đỏ tía, còn tại nhiều lần động tác.

Cách Khương lão gia tử cho kỳ hạn, cũng bất quá chỉ còn năm sáu ngày.

Khương Daniel coi là tối hôm qua hái được khỏa tinh xuống tới, khung tại đáy mắt, mới phản ứng được, tinh đều là tự do, cô độc, không muốn người bồi.

"Cũng được, " Khương Daniel trên lưng vì Ung Thánh Hựu mới thêm một đạo sẹo, tối hôm qua không có xoa thuốc cao, còn tại ẩn ẩn làm đau, "Cái này ngọc, ta đi trong miếu cầu, cho ngươi chính là cho ngươi. Muốn lấy, còn phải lại đi một chuyến trong miếu."

Hình dạng nhưng thật ra là chỉ bé heo, Khương Daniel nghe ngóng Ung Thánh Hựu ngày sinh tháng đẻ, sợ hắn về sau nửa đời sau hay là long đong bất an, cố ý quấn thật xa tìm cao tăng cầu. Hắn cũng mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu tin hay không những này, một mực mang theo trên tay, không có tìm tới cơ hội cho hắn.

Vừa vặn trong nhà hạt sen cũng thấy đáy, liền lại đi hái một chút đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tình nguyện chết, tình nguyện làm nhục, cũng không muốn lưu lại.

Đi thì đi đi, để hắn đi thôi.

Khương Daniel không có tiếng trương, chỉ gọi hai cái thân tín, trước sau chân bồi tiếp, không lộ ra dấu vết. Cho Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập một chút quần áo, liền lên đường. Địa phương tại tỉnh thành ngọn nguồn kế tiếp huyện thành nhỏ, Khương gia tại khối kia cũng có thế lực, an bài cũng thuận tiện, Khương Daniel bình thường ngại trong thành nắng nóng táo nhân, cũng lão hướng chỗ ấy chạy.

Lần này càng thêm đặc thù, trong nhà hạ nhân đều đuổi về nhà nghỉ ngơi, chỉ vì cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người, có thể rơi cái thanh tịnh. Cái này ngọc muốn lấy là thật có giảng cứu, không phải Khương Daniel bịa chuyện. Hai người ngày đầu tiên dậy thật sớm, núi chùa bế cửa không mở, quét rác tiểu hòa thượng nói, phải hai ngày sau lại đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu người yếu, đi không được quá nhiều đường núi, tất nhiên cũng là sẽ không cho hắn cõng. Khương Daniel bốn phía tìm được một cái lối nhỏ, chợt có chọn đòn gánh kiệu phu, dự định trả một chút tiền, để người đem Ung Thánh Hựu chở đi xuống dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn đi tiểu tiện một chút, Khương Daniel liền tại sườn núi tìm nơi hẻo lánh, đứng chờ hắn. Chờ một hồi lâu, cũng không thấy người, Khương Daniel mới sinh nghi, xông vào cũng không thấy hắn cái bóng. Cho là hắn là như vậy cáo biệt, nghĩ ngồi xổm xuống tỉnh táo một hồi, nhìn kỹ lại, phòng trong bên trong lung tung đều là dấu chân, còn có mấy cây trói người dùng dây gai, trong lòng mới trong lòng đại loạn, lo lắng phải không được.

Thông tri dưới núi chờ lấy, tranh thủ thời gian nhiều phái nhân thủ, đồng loạt cầm vũ khí lên núi, lẻ loi một mình cũng thuận dấu vết để lại đi tìm.

Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày không hiểu khuyên tai ngọc, một ngày vẫn là hắn người.

Ai muốn động hắn người. Hắn đều không đành lòng động người, ai muốn chọc hắn nộ khí?

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không có gặp được cái gì trước kia cừu gia, chính là ngồi xổm hố, trên tay một khối biểu là thượng phẩm, hương dã thất phu đều là gồng gánh người, nghe ở giữa một cái mặt mày hớn hở nói chuyện, trực tiếp buộc hắn dự định cướp hàng. Không nghĩ hắn người này tính tình từ trước đến nay không chịu thua, biểu là phụ thân lưu lại vật duy nhất, không chịu cho. Khắp nơi cắn loạn loạn đạp, vang rất lớn động. Việc đã đến nước này, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể trông cậy vào Khương Daniel có thể nghe thấy bạo động, cứu một thanh hắn.

Mấy cái khuân vác khiêng hắn, biểu sớm đã bị bọn hắn tháo xuống, thăm dò ở trước ngực áo lót bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bao ngừng miệng, còn phồng lên mắt, mãnh trừng, mấy người bị hắn chằm chằm đến hoảng hốt, chỉ muốn sớm một chút tìm phiến rừng hoang, đem hắn ném tại dã ngoại.

Khương Daniel thuận Ung Thánh Hựu giày da kéo lấy một điểm in hoa vết tích, một đường nhìn kỹ, một đường cẩn thận tìm, cái này giày là hắn để người lượng Ung Thánh Hựu kích thước đi định tố, còn rất mới, gót giày sau đánh Khương gia hình dáng trang sức, sẽ không nhận lầm.

Rêu xanh đường trượt, Khương Daniel cẩn thận hơn cũng là không quen đường, đập lấy đụng một điểm, trên tay cũng bị nhánh cây mạn sinh ra một điểm quẹt làm bị thương, đều đổ máu. Cắn xuống đến cà vạt, buộc trên cánh tay, tiếp tục điểm điện thoại di động ánh sáng, kiên nhẫn lại cháy bỏng tìm.

Bóng đêm dần dần khắp lên núi bờ, Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân đều bị trói, động động đầu, chỉ thấy được nguyệt.

Có chỉ tiểu trùng, thuận hắn khối kia ngọc trèo lên trên, dán hắn vân tay đang cắn.

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, chỉ có thể trông cậy vào Khương Daniel, đọc lấy đêm đó hắn một điểm tốt.

Trước khi đi, muốn hỏi một chút hắn, cái này ngọc đến cùng là cái gì hình dạng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu!" Loáng thoáng, có người đang gọi hắn.

Hắn quá buồn ngủ, nhân sinh thật dài, hắn nghĩ ngủ một hồi, cũng không lo được con kia tiểu trùng có hay không độc.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu!" Là người này đi, chính là người này sao? Áo sơmi cổ áo loạn mở một mạch, trên cánh tay buộc lên đầu miếng vải đen, duỗi ra ba cây chỉ, ở trước mắt dao. Cảm giác thật giống a.

"Ngươi tại sao không nói là ngươi đã cứu ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu đau chân, bất đắc dĩ, bị Khương Daniel cõng. Hắn áo sơ mi trắng dưới đáy thấm lấy điểm huyết, cà vạt vải vóc quá quý giá, không hút nước.

"Ta cảm thấy không cần thiết nói. Ngươi phải thích ta, tự nhiên sẽ thích ta." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân sưng lên cao, nhìn xem đều đau nhức. Khương Daniel cảm thấy trong miếu mất linh, làm sao Ung Thánh Hựu còn như thế số khổ, hắn không phục.

"Ngươi làm sao như thế có tự tin?" Ung Thánh Hựu coi là, hắn đem khó nghe nhất, nhất đả thương người, đều nói qua.

"Ta không phải là đối ta có lòng tin, là đối ngươi có lòng tin." Khương Daniel đi được rất nhanh, trên núi không khí lại lạnh lại mỏng, thân thể cho dù tốt cũng thở hồng hộc, lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu có việc.

"Ta không đi." Nhìn như chỉ có bốn chữ, Khương Daniel chỉ coi Ung Thánh Hựu đem phía sau thời gian đều cho hắn đi, giao tùy hắn đi nhọc lòng.

"Ngọc còn giải sao?" Núi bên trên truyền đến xa xăm tiếng chuông, đã gần đến nửa đêm.

Ánh trăng vẩy trên người bọn hắn, đem bọn hắn nhuộm thành cúi xuống tuổi xế chiều lão hủ.

"Không hiểu. Ngươi nghĩ giải sao?" Khương Daniel một đoạn tay áo một mực kéo lên ở bên ngoài, một mực mang theo cùng hắn cùng một chỗ phối mặt khác một cây, phía trên là chỉ tiểu thử.

"Vậy chúng ta đi hộ tịch đăng ký đi. Kỳ thật một mực không có đi, sợ ngươi không nguyện ý." Lừa gạt cưới lừa gạt sắc, lừa gạt tình cảm, Tiểu Khương thiếu gia hạ phải một tay tốt cờ.

"Đi có thể, ta không muốn theo họ ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn để Khương Daniel đem hắn buông ra, chân núi đều là chờ lấy tiểu đệ, đen nghịt mấy hàng đều là đầu người.

"Ta theo họ ngươi, ta đều nguyện ý." Khương Daniel giẫm tại bàn đá xanh trên đường, cõng hắn chạy như điên, người phía sau cũng đi theo đám bọn hắn chạy.

Một đường thanh thúy mà vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay cho hắn, tay kéo tay.

Kỳ thật, vô luận đi đâu, có hắn chính là có đường, có hắn chính là có nhà.

Quanh đi quẩn lại lâu như vậy, Khương Daniel chỉ có một đầu không đổi nguyên tắc, kéo tay hắn liền kéo tay hắn, kéo tay hắn liền chưa từng dự bị chia tay, từ không có ý định buông tay.

Dù cho thả đi, cũng là kéo lấy tay.

Chậm rãi kéo tay, từ từ đường còn muốn đi, tràn đầy yêu muốn gần nhau.

#6 đến:

1\. Thế nào có phải là cùng các ngươi nghĩ trước cưới sau yêu không giống! A ha ha ha!

2\. Ta quá buồn ngủ, ta còn muốn tiến đến sắp xếp ký bán đội, buổi sáng ngồi vào hiện tại, một trận cuồng đuổi. Bắt trùng những này chờ ta chờ một chút coi lại đi.

3\. Chúc tất cả mọi người có mỹ hảo một ngày! Nghĩ đến cái gì ta lát nữa lại thêm!

4\. Cố sự này, rất đơn giản, rất nhạt. Lúc đầu thiết kế rất nhiều, nhưng là nghĩ nghĩ, không bằng cứ như vậy đi.

5\. Đặt câu hỏi rương tùy thời hoan nghênh mọi người, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương điểm ngạnh tán gẫu tùy tiện thông đồng!

Trả lời điểm chỗ này! Dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng hồi phục tập trung đứng số 2

6\. Ngủ ngon!


	340. Chapter 340

『 Dan Ung 』 trở thành Ulysses ngày mùa hè

# hiện cõng? x một chút xíu ma huyễn

# một điểm đỉnh phong gặp nhau?

# ta im ắng đến

"Thánh Hựu! Thánh Hựu ca!" Ung Thánh Hựu từ công ty luyện tập thất nơi hẻo lánh bên trong bừng tỉnh, nóng đến đầu đầy mồ hôi, bằng bông áo dán chặt lấy hắn đá lởm chởm hồ điệp xương.

"Làm sao rồi?" Người tới đi được nhanh mà gấp, mang theo đến gió thổi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên má, nhấc lên một điểm ít có ý lạnh.

"Ca cũng không thấy cả ngày, nguyên lai là ổ ngủ ở chỗ này, làm sao cũng không nhìn tin tức." Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi đem trên trán một túm bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp phát phật đến trên trán, thử nghiệm đứng lên.

Khương Daniel xương bánh chè va chạm sàn nhà, phát ra thùng thùng trầm đục, đem hắn cả một con, bổ nhào tiến trong ngực.

"Ta sẽ lo lắng, ca." Gian này điều hoà không khí sớm xấu, trên người bọn họ mồ hôi cùng miệng bên trong ngọt, đều giao hòa vào nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mở miệng nói rõ ràng hắn đi làm gì, nhưng hắn nói không rõ, trong ngượng ngùng, cũng không phân rõ hiện thực cùng mộng cảnh.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel dùng đầu lưỡi đem hắn hàm răng cạy mở, hắn mới thật về tới mặt đất, trở lại công nguyên hai lẻ một tám năm, cái này Seoul nóng hạ.

"Niel?" Hôn là nóng hổi, vuốt ve cùng thử tay cũng là ửng hồng, "Ngươi có muốn hay không nghe ta mộng?", trong lòng dâng trào yêu là không cách nào hình dung.

"Không muốn." Khương Daniel đem bàn tay tiến Ung Thánh Hựu rộng thùng thình cổ áo, đầu ngón tay đi triển lưng hắn cùng mỏng thịt."Ta muốn chuyên tâm ăn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, ủy khuất bò lên trên khóe mắt, Khương Daniel lại dừng lại động tác.

"Ngươi nghe nói qua Ulysses cố sự sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu quên quyển sách này là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn, hiện tại còn ném tại túc xá không biết cái nào trong ngăn kéo.

"Ca, ngươi không phải muốn đào hôn a?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tỉnh đến, Khương Daniel chính bên cạnh ngồi tại xe thể thao mui trần trước đắp lên, đầu ngón tay đập hắn chỗ ở vị trí lái trước kính chắn gió.

"Cái gì nha?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mở cửa xe, bởi vì lạnh nhạt, động tác đều không lưu loát.

"Độc thân ngày cuối cùng, ra ngoài hóng mát túi ngốc hả?" Khương Daniel từ trên xe xoay người xuống tới, cho hắn kéo cửa.

"Niel a, ta có thể hỏi hay không ngươi một vấn đề?" Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn từ trên xe bước xuống, chìa khoá cũng không có nhổ, động cơ còn đang thiêu đốt xăng.

"Hỏi cái gì? Đảo ngược cầu hôn có thể tỉnh lược, ngày mai ở trước mặt tất cả mọi người lại nói cũng không muộn." Khương Daniel dắt qua hắn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát giác hắn có chút khác biệt, khóe mắt nhiều một điểm nhỏ bé đường vân, thường xuyên thoải mái cười to cũng cho hắn dĩ vãng đầy mặt nhựa cây nguyên lòng trắng trứng lưu lại vết tích.

"Chạy trốn là không thể, hộ chiếu cùng cái khác văn kiện đều tại ta chỗ này." Lúc này mới từ trong nhà để xe đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu không khí, cố gắng đè nén xuống trông thấy trước mắt cảnh, trong lòng kinh ngạc.

Hiện tại là hai lẻ hai tám năm, Las Vegas nóng hạ.

Khương Daniel cái chìa khóa xe thu vào trong túi, cho trong khách sạn một phòng thân hữu lần lượt hồi phục, tìm tới người, chớ niệm, hết thảy đúng hạn.

Trong thần thoại Ulysses lang bạt kỳ hồ, trải qua mấy chục năm, về đến trong nhà, chỉ có từng nuôi dưỡng chó con nhận biết hắn, cùng hắn thân mật như thường. Thê tử tuy là hắn rộng mở gia môn, nhưng còn không thể rất gần cùng hắn nắm tay ôm nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại càng tốt hơn , trực tiếp giảm bớt ở giữa tất cả rườm rà cãi lộn cùng tách rời, mở ra thông hướng quãng đời còn lại gần nhau hứa hẹn chi môn.

"Chúng ta tại sao lại muốn tới Las Vegas kết hôn a?" Ung Thánh Hựu rất hiếu kì mười năm sau Seoul sẽ là cái dạng gì, lúc trước hắn cũng chưa từng tới nơi này, biến hóa cũng không được so.

"Còn không phải ngươi, hiện tại còn đến hỏi ta." Khương Daniel đem hắn hộ tại bên người hành tẩu, lui tới xe sang nối liền không dứt, lộng lẫy đường Ung bên ngoài hay là lộng lẫy đường Ung, kim sắc bên ngoài hay là kim sắc, khắp nơi lóe mê người quang trạch.

"Ta nói cái gì rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, là thời điểm để Khương Daniel coi là, hắn là thật muốn chạy trốn cưới.

"Trước khi nói bên trên tiết mục nhìn tiền bối đến Las Vegas quay MV rất ao ước a, " sau giờ ngọ ánh nắng có một chút để người choáng váng tác dụng, cũng có một chút để hết thảy đều bao phủ tại lọc trong kính vị nói, " ta liền trực tiếp cầu hôn, cũng không cần ngươi chuẩn bị cái gì, nói đến là đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng ngồi vững cái này giống như là hắn sẽ nói ra, dù sao hắn hiện tại còn cùng mười mấy năm trước đồng dạng, trông thấy cự hình suối phun, nghĩ xông lên vân tiêu, hô to một câu, ta hiện tại tại Las Vegas.

"Ta có thể xách cái cuối cùng yêu cầu sao?" Khách sạn trong đại đường chật ních khuôn mặt quen thuộc, còn tốt hắn tại quá khứ mười năm bên trong, không có mất đi bọn hắn.

"Chỉ cần không phải đào hôn, cái khác đều dễ nói." Cửa thủy tinh phản chiếu hai người giao ác bàn tay cùng sóng vai đồng hành thân ảnh, lại thịnh đại ngợp trong vàng son, đều muốn vì một đôi bích nhân làm phối, quang mang che lại còn lại toàn bộ phong cảnh.

"Chúng ta có thể uống phải say không còn biết gì lại đi đăng ký sao? Giống trong phim ảnh như thế." Lo lắng tìm kiếm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân hữu nhóm toàn xông tới hỏi thăm, hắn còn đang cùng Khương Daniel chấp nhất kề tai nói nhỏ.

"Ca không phải rất dễ say sao?" Khương Daniel cũng quay mặt lại, hơi thở bật hơi đều dán Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai, Champagne mộc nhét tóe mở, hướng trong tai của hắn phốc phốc rót đầy cồn.

"Tối nay là không phải là không thể gặp mặt?" Ung Thánh Hựu tự giác đuối lý, đổi đề tài, dù sao Khương Daniel muốn nuông chiều hắn, làm sao cũng sẽ nuông chiều hắn.

Đám người cách bọn họ càng ngày càng gần.

"Quy củ bên trong nói đúng lắm, tân nương không thể tu sửa lang." Khương Daniel đổi vị trí xuất ngôn đạo câu, đối Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ viên kia màu đen điểm nhỏ, Burgundy rượu đỏ nhét cũng bay lên trên trời, tư vị khiến người say mê.

"Hay là ca, " Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị phụ mẫu bắt dừng tay cánh tay, cơ ngọn nguồn mất tự nhiên đỏ ửng cực giống bạo chiếu sau này chiếu cho bỏng nắng trang, "Muốn làm tân nương của ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu kiệt lực khống chế biểu lộ, ý đồ dùng thân thể ngăn trở trong tay Khương Daniel tiện hề hề mặt.

"Không biết có nhiệm vụ thích hơp ngươi hay không áo cưới, mặc vào nhất định rất tịnh." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm khái phụ mẫu thân thể còn tốt, tinh thần cũng là giống như quá khứ, vài câu giải thích về sau, lại đi nắm ở Khương Daniel trán, theo ở đầu vai nhẹ nhàng vò.

"Không được, " Khương Daniel trầm xuống một điểm thân thể, giả vờ như y như là chim non nép vào người dựa vào tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, đối trên ghế sa lon dài ý cười chính nồng mấy vị trong chén đệ đệ ngọt ngào gửi đi ngu đần, "Không hi vọng ngươi đêm nay quá cực khổ."

Bọn đệ đệ chôn xuống nâng lên đầu, một lần nữa vùi đầu vào điện thoại cùng cứng nhắc bên trong, còn có một vị đang nhìn Ả Rập văn khách sạn giới thiệu sổ tay, thấy mười phần nhập thần, phảng phất cái gì đều nhìn hiểu.

"Đồ vật đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay còn muốn treo tại Khương Daniel trên thân ngủ, dùng xương cốt chống đỡ cơ thể của hắn, hiện tại xem ra qua mười năm, thân hình của hắn cũng không quá biến hóa lớn, trừ người cảm giác càng tráng, trên bụng không thông báo không có một chút cùng niên kỷ tương xứng thịt thừa.

"Ta đoán đúng vậy, " Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ cùng hắn nói chuyện đều thích giảng một nửa, bù một nửa, ở giữa còn muốn ở trên người hắn vớt điểm ngon ngọt. Lúc này lại đem đầu xích lại gần hắn lộ ra ngoài xương quai xanh, tiếng nước lưu luyến, khóe môi dính đi lên, một phần tư cái hôn, "Cũ chúng ta, mới chúng ta, chúng ta là mượn tới, chúng ta cũng là màu lam."

"Chúng ta như thế nào là cũ đúng không?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đoán một chút, cũng không nghĩ tới cuối cùng bọn hắn biến thành cũ kỹ biểu tượng, cảm thấy Khương Daniel lời này rất qua loa.

"Ngươi từ gặp được ta ngày đầu tiên lên chính là người cũ, ta không muốn mới người đến, đây là chuyện may mắn." Tòa thành trì này trải rộng đến hàng vạn mà tính đổ khách, đong đưa thẻ đánh bạc, cầu xin thượng thiên ban thưởng hảo vận.

Khương Daniel mang lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, từ khách sạn sòng bạc cửa hông lặng lẽ tiến vào đi.

Ồn ào huyên náo, đáy lòng trong mắt, đều là loạn.

"Ngày mai bắt đầu, chúng ta chính là tân hôn. Đây là tươi mới sự tình." Chiếu bạc không lên người không ngừng tới lui, có mừng rỡ, có uể oải, bình thản không có gì lạ.

Khương Daniel cầm Ung Thánh Hựu tay đi bắt xúc xắc, cái này tư thế tên khoa học gọi bạch tuộc.

"Ngươi nhanh nghĩ đến, muốn ném cái mấy, mới có thể gả cho ta?" Khương Daniel lại thao túng hắn buông tay, đem hai cái xúc xắc ném ra bên ngoài thật xa.

"Ngươi là ta cùng cha mẹ ngươi mượn, ta cũng là như thế. Đây là cảm ân cho mượn sự tình." Xúc xắc còn đang nhanh chóng xoay tròn, không có rất nhanh ý dừng lại.

"Ta thích bảy." Khương Daniel lôi kéo hắn chen đi qua nhìn, một cái xúc xắc lật ra cái hai, một cái khác còn tại trượt.

"Chúng ta cùng một chỗ có thể là tất cả nhan sắc, cũng đã là tất cả nhan sắc. Đây là chia sẻ u buồn, chia sẻ lam sự tình." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến biển, nghĩ đến trời, nghĩ đến con ngươi, không có nghĩ tới đây.

Ung Thánh Hựu tránh ra một cái tay, đem còn không có kết thúc xúc xắc một lần nữa nhặt lên ổ trong lòng bàn tay.

"Người đều cho ngươi, trừ sinh tử cũng đều cho ngươi, còn trông cậy vào cái gì vận mệnh tỉ lệ trò chơi đến định đoạt?" Xúc xắc trở lại chiếu bạc, có phải là năm, thật hoàn toàn không trọng yếu.

Nguyên lai yêu nhau sâu vô cùng, đều không cần tận lực đi tìm cụ thể bốn dạng đồ vật, đến tránh vận rủi.

Đứng tại lẫn nhau trước mặt nhìn nhau, chính là tôn trọng truyền thống, gò bó theo khuôn phép.

Bạn lữ là quá khứ hồi ức, là tương lai mong đợi.

Người yêu là hướng thế giới dài mượn không trả một bộ thân thể cùng một bộ linh hồn, là biển xanh cùng trời xanh phía sau hạnh phúc tuyến.

"Muốn không phải là đổi đầu màu lam cà vạt đi, " Khương Daniel kéo Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hăng hái nhìn ngẫu nhiên gặp bọn đệ đệ tại kích tình bắn ra bốn phía chơi lấy Slot Machine, thứ này xấu cực kỳ, chỉ tiêu mà không kiếm, "Cùng đừng người thật giống như giải thích không rõ."

"Chúng ta hôm nay liền đi đăng kí đi, liền thừa dịp hiện tại." Bẩn thỉu, làm mặt chỉ lên trời, dép lào cùng quần đùi.

"Không hối hận à nha?" Khương Daniel kể xong liền đi giúp đỡ bọn đệ đệ loay hoay máy móc, giống như hắn theo cái hai lần liền có thể lắc ra khỏi vô số thẻ đánh bạc đồng dạng.

"Sợ ngươi hối hận rồi. Ta hỏi ngươi, ta nếu là so cái này máy móc còn biết xài tiền làm sao bây giờ?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn không biết mình đã là cái cát-sê rất lợi hại diễn viên, cũng không thể nào biết được Khương Daniel chỉ dựa vào quyền tác giả một năm liền có thể phân bao nhiêu tiền.

Hai cái đệ đệ quỳ xuống tại máy móc trước hát Hallelujah, sòng bạc nhân viên công tác vội vàng chạy đến, vì bọn họ thu thập tức sắp đến số lớn thẻ đánh bạc.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại, tiếp tục dạo bước.

"Ngươi chẳng phải há miệng, một đôi tay, một đôi mắt, hoa nhiều lắm liền toàn diện khóa." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nghe Khương Daniel hống hắn, nghe được như thế câu nói, liền trừng to mắt nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, biểu lộ cùng cái đuôi bị giẫm sóc con không có gì khác biệt.

"Ta nói Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi tại trừng cái gì a, " Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt đề xướng bình đẳng bình quyền, từ kiếm từ hoa, kinh tế độc lập, một mặt cho hắn đến một màn này, Khương Daniel rất khó, "Thẻ của ta đều tại chỗ ngươi, mật mã cũng đều tại chỗ ngươi, liền cành tài sản phẩm cũng đều tại chỗ ngươi, phòng thu âm bên trong mua cái lớn kiện đều muốn thông báo ngươi, ngươi đều hoa, nhìn ta có tức giận hay không a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng, hai lẻ một tám phiên bản mình, công việc làm được vẫn chưa tới vị, phải giống như hai lẻ hai tám mình, vô hạn dựa vào, cố gắng học tập.

"Hỏi một chút mà thôi nha, ngươi cực kỳ keo kiệt ài!" Truyền thống hôn nhân trong quan niệm, trong nhà quyền lực tài chính đều là dùng tới áp chế tại người thẻ đánh bạc, nhiều tiền đại lý, chưa chắc sẽ tay cầm đều thắng, nhưng cũng mười phần chắc chín.

Đến bọn hắn chỗ này lại có vẻ rất ngây thơ, chân chính thắng được nhiều người, là ngay từ đầu liền không nghĩ tới muốn người thắng.

Mười năm trước cùng một chỗ, mười năm sau hay là tình yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng sẽ cầm một đồng nói sự tình, làm sao vất vả kiếm, bọn hắn hiểu rất rõ, xài như thế nào, là bọn hắn sự tình.

Khương Daniel cũng không thấy phải ai kiếm được càng nhiều, ai thanh âm liền nên càng lớn, mua không được chính là người trước mắt, mua được đều không phải có thể cùng hắn đánh đồng đồ vật.

"Chính là rất! Nhỏ! Khí!" Khương Daniel không để Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi lấy xe, lệch phải đi bộ, vừa đến bên ngoài, sóng nhiệt bốc hơi, hai mắt sương mù, "Bảo bối nhất ngươi."

Bên trên tắc xi, lái xe hỏi bọn hắn muốn đi đâu, Khương Daniel lập tức đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm quá chặt chẽ, bão tố một câu đi kết hôn.

Trên đường đi từ Ung Thánh Hựu bao lớn, trong nhà mấy cái mèo một con chó, hôn lễ đến bao nhiêu người, bàn rượu đặt trước bao nhiêu tịch, cho tới khách sạn gian phòng đưa hay không đưa hoa hồng cùng hương phân.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi Khương Daniel là an bài tốt thời cơ lôi kéo mình tại nhận thân, không phải tại đi hôn nhân đăng ký trên đường.

"Làm gì nhiều lời như vậy?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười hồi phục câu tạ ơn, đóng lại trước cửa câu kia chúc các ngươi tân hôn hạnh phúc, ngại Khương Daniel miệng bầu nhao nhao người, nhất sau nửa giờ độc thân thời gian, cũng lấp đầy thanh âm của hắn.

"Ta cũng không biết, chỉ là rất muốn cùng toàn thế giới chia sẻ cùng ngươi có liên quan những này chuyện rất nhỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong lâm vào ngắn ngủi im lặng không nói gì.

Hai lẻ một tám hắn, luôn cảm thấy làm nhiều nói ít tương đối lấy vui, dù là thích đến muốn tràn ra đến, cũng phải cầm cái nhìn không thấy vật chứa nhận, không để Khương Daniel phát hiện.

Từ hai lẻ một tám đến hai lẻ hai tám, Khương Daniel làm sao lại không biến đâu?

Mười năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu, đã hiểu rõ.

Ta yêu ngươi biến thành ra ngoài lữ hành gõ mở cửa phòng bí mật chú ngữ.

So tâm cái gì đều là chuyện nhỏ, ngủ đến nửa đêm đi tiểu đêm qua đi, nói mớ đều muốn nhắc tới một chút Ung Thánh Hựu ba chữ.

Mười năm sau Ung Thánh Hựu, còn cần trải qua.

Hơ khô thẻ tre về nhà, cửa trước trước song song nằm ba con sinh vật, hoan nghênh hắn vào ở nội tâm.

Rooney da đặc biệt trên bụng dùng cơm cuộn rong biển thiếp một cái O một cái N, Khương Daniel giật ra sau lưng, cơ bụng hướng xuống dây lưng bên trên chụp lấy viết kép chữ cái G.

Đuổi thông cáo trước đó đi được quá gấp, quên hôn ngủ được thâm trầm Ung Thánh Hựu, buổi chiều đi ra ngoài trước đó nhất định thu được đến hoa hoặc là bồn hoa, phía trên cắm ấn có giống nhau dấu son môi tấm thẻ.

Nếu như còn có thể trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu còn cần mười năm trước tư duy suy nghĩ, sẽ thêm giảng ta yêu ngươi, không cần trò đùa cũng không cần lừa gạt, liền thình lình, xuất kỳ bất ý, đáp lại nhiệt tình của hắn.

"Ta cũng là đâu. Một mực là." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh vỡ khó nhịn trầm mặc.

Xe đưa đến giao lộ, đi qua đường rất ngắn.

Có tiền lại thú vị, đẹp trai lại nhiều tiền, thành công lại đơn thuần đám con trai tại đi.

Lần này đi xem như cáo biệt, cũng coi là lên đường.

Một ngày nào đó, già yếu lại quật cường, nóng nảy lại ngột ngạt, suy yếu lại yếu ớt đám con trai lại sẽ đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu dắt lấy Khương Daniel phi nước đại, cùng đỉnh đầu mây, sau lưng ráng chiều, lưu động biển người, nghịch hành.

Thời gian với ta mà nói, lớn nhất ý Nghĩa, chính là đem ngươi mang đến bên cạnh ta.

Từ nay về sau, ngươi là không ai cướp đi được.

Bất kỳ cái gì sự vật đều sẽ biến thiên, ta ngay cả ta cải biến đều ngăn cản không được, ngươi cũng tả hữu không được tuế nguyệt thay đổi.

Ngũ tạng lục phủ sẽ già hóa, lớn tế bào não sẽ suy kiệt, đơn độc ta yêu ngươi chuyện này, còn có kiên trì cùng với thế giới đối kháng chỗ trống.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi làm sao như thế sẽ chọn chạy bộ lộ tuyến a!" Dạ quang suối phun phun ra vô số đạo dòng nước, nghê hồng cùng lấy cước bộ của bọn hắn đang nhảy vọt.

"Ta nào biết được nơi này sẽ phun nước a!" Thế là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, toàn diện trở lại xuất đạo khúc quay chụp MV một năm kia, trong không khí đều là nước trái cây thơm ngọt, trong tấm hình đều là thanh xuân tiên diễm, quần áo trên người bị nước tưới nước, cơ bắp cùng xương cốt đường cong, như ẩn như hiện.

Bình thường đến đăng ký tình lữ đều là đầy người mùi rượu, mùi thối ngút trời.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ ghi danh cổng, hai mặt nhìn nhau, lẫn nhau cho đối phương vặn quần áo cùng quần vạt áo, đá cẩm thạch trên sàn nhà, tất cả đều là nước đọng.

Mục sư cùng giáo đường tổ chức nghi thức liền về sau lại nghĩ biện pháp, cần kí tên nhân chứng nhóm, đại khái chính tại khách sạn gian phòng bên trong cãi nhau, Khương Daniel vuốt thuận Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót nhếch lên đến một túm lông, quyết định trước ghi danh lại nói.

Văn thư phát hạ đến chỉ là thật mỏng một trang giấy, rất không có có phân lượng.

Khương Daniel đi tìm có thể nấu nước nóng địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ghế dài một bên đặt vào trang giấy, không có cảm thấy đáng tiếc.

Thuộc về bọn hắn yên tĩnh cuồng hoan cùng thế giới náo nhiệt khánh điển, thuộc về bọn hắn phấn khích đi qua cùng mỹ hảo tương lai, không dựa vào tờ giấy này đến gắn bó.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại ngủ, Khương Daniel còn không có tới.

Vừa đăng ký xong liền chạy phải không thấy tăm hơi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng lầm bầm lầu bầu.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu vai trò, Ulysses cố sự.

Khương Daniel nghe xong sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, còn tốt còn tốt, cùng nóng bức nhiệt độ trong phòng ngang bằng, không giống như là bệnh.

"Ca, muốn đi Las Vegas kết hôn, trực tiếp nói cho ta liền tốt." Khương Daniel âm thầm cân nhắc, hiện tại liền thảo luận cái này thật sự là quá nhanh, cũng quá tốt.

"Không phải, liền là thật có dạng này một giấc mộng á!" Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên sàn nhà bắn lên đến dựa vào lí lẽ biện luận, Khương Daniel còn treo tại trên đùi của hắn.

"Yên tâm đi ca, " Khương Daniel lại đem hắn kéo xuống đến, theo về trước gương, cõng liền chống đỡ lấy mặt kính, "Về sau chúng ta, sẽ so trong mộng tốt hơn."

Đúng vậy a, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn nghĩ, ta sẽ so trong mộng nghĩ, mỗi ngày yêu ngươi hơn một chút xíu.

A không đúng, hắn ở trong mơ nghĩ kỹ muốn nói ra miệng.

"Khương Daniel, " chó chết bầm này dưới ban ngày ban mặt, còn chưa tới ban đêm, lại tại loại này địa phương quỷ quái đào y phục của hắn quần, "Ta hôm nay sẽ so với hôm qua thích ngươi nhiều một chút."

Đào không có đào rất thành công, Khương Daniel sửng sốt, còn tại hết sức thu hút Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói.

"Ta cũng là a, Ung Thánh Hựu." Loại thời điểm này không theo bối phận, thật là khiến người ta khả nghi hết sức tâm động đâu.

"Ta nghĩ rõ ràng, " Ung Thánh Hựu đối luyện tập kính chỉnh lý tốt ăn mặc, đứng dậy chuẩn bị xuất phát chạy, "Ngươi không phải Ulysses thê tử, ngươi là hắn con kia trung khuyển."

Công ty lối đi nhỏ quá chật, sàn nhà quá trơn, thế nào Ung Thánh Hựu đều lại cho Khương Daniel từ phía sau bắt được eo, toát toát cách vải áo gặm.

"A..., ngày nghỉ ngày cuối cùng, liền không muốn ăn cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu rất trân quý hai lẻ một tám năm mỗi một ngày.

"Ta biết có nhà Las Vegas xử lý làm được rất không tệ." Ung Thánh Hựu lừa gạt đến Khương Daniel sau lưng, quơ lấy bàn chân dép lê liền đi theo phía sau hắn một chân nhảy.

Rất khéo, Khương Daniel mang mũ là mới, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc bít tất là cũ, luyện tập thất là Ung Thánh Hựu mượn, công ty giường trên phá địa tấm, là màu xanh đậm.

Ngày mùa hè là từ từ vô tận, giống bọn hắn tiếp xuống, muốn tiếp hôn.

Vớt:

1\. Ta lại đang làm kỳ quái thiết lập đùa lửa. Tốt a, liền ta lại biết không ai nhìn.

2\. Ra ngoài phơi một ngày, trở về kích tình nhanh đánh, bản này mở đầu viết ba lần, không sai biệt lắm mỗi lần đều là hơn một ngàn chữ, rốt cục có thể đi xuống, cúi đầu.

A, nhanh giải thích một chút Ulysses. Là thần thoại La Mã bên trong nhân vật, cố sự đại khái ta đã tại văn bên trong viết, trải qua mười năm hoàn thành Troy ngựa gỗ đại kế, về nước trên đường, trải qua gian khổ, rốt cục đại đoàn viên. Tham khảo điểm ở chỗ, Ulysses cùng gia đình chênh lệch thời gian, thê tử còn một mực trung trinh không đổi. Viết xong phát hiện không phải liền là đem xuyên qua ngạnh trở nên hơi phức tạp một chút sao, đối 8 lên, lỗi của ta.

3\. Âu Mỹ hôn lễ tập tục, cần bốn dạng đồ vật.

something old(cũ đồ vật), something new(mới đồ vật), something borrowed(mượn tới đồ vật), something blue(màu lam đồ vật).

Sau đó các ngươi hiểu.

4\. Bên trên SugarMan chúng ta bát lật hát La Dolce Vita nguyên ca hát tay MV chính là tại LV chụp, LV cũng là say rượu kết hôn thánh địa cũng là Las Vegas á!

5\. Thứ sáu a, chào buổi tối, hôm nay ăn thọ vui nồi cùng cà chua xào trứng, đắc ý!

Đặt câu hỏi rương vẫn như cũ có rộng lớn đại môn, điểm chỗ này → dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương. Trò chuyện chút gì đều có thể ờ!

Trả lời sẽ thả tại @TanzakuStars, hôm nay hỏi điểm ngạnh đã hồi phục, thật không cần chú ý, thường ngày lắm lời tiểu hào thôi Liêu. Hỏi đề tùy tiện nhìn xem là được.


	341. Chapter 341

『 Dan Ung 』 người trong mộng /The Catcher in my Dream

#ooc dự cảnh

#Soulmate ngạnh?

# a rốt cục càng văn!

"Khương Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu theo mở mật mã khóa, không đợi có người đáp lại liền xông đi vào cửa, hay là quen thuộc lời dạo đầu, "Ta ngủ không được."

"Vấn đề của ngươi ở chỗ, ngươi căn bản cũng không hẳn là, ba giờ rưỡi sáng ra ngoài uống cà phê a!" Khương Daniel từ ghế sô pha dưới giường trong ngăn kéo xuất ra Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ lại chuyên dụng chăn lông, tức giận hướng chân trần trên người hắn vung.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi hai giờ chiều về sau, ngay cả trà đậm cũng không thể uống." Không phải, liền sẽ cùng hôm nay đồng dạng, tim đập nhanh đến không thể vào ngủ, lại cọ đến Khương Daniel nhà đến tìm cảm giác.

"Ta biết nha, " Ung Thánh Hựu triển khai vải vóc, toàn thân tâm ôm lấy chăn lông, đem mặt chôn tại dưới đáy, chỉ lộ ra một đôi tội nghiệp con mắt, không nghĩ cũng biết Khương Daniel gặp một lần hắn cái dạng này, lập tức lại sẽ tha thứ hắn, "Thế nhưng là, Niel a, hắn thật quá đáng yêu, dáng dấp tựa như, tựa như ta đời tiếp theo người yêu! Đây là cỡ nào thần kỳ trùng hợp a!"

Khương Daniel xoay đầu lại, bước nhanh đi hướng phòng bếp, lười nhác nhìn hắn.

Miễn cho quốc gia lấy hắn dụ dỗ hoang dại hươu sao tá túc tên Nghĩa, đem hắn bắt lại.

"Ngươi không có trùng hợp dùng tay đi sờ đầu gối của hắn đi, uống cà phê thời điểm." Khương Daniel giọng buồn buồn từ nhà khác một bên truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến khẽ run rẩy, từ tấm thảm ngọn nguồn thẳng băng thân thể.

"Không! Đương nhiên không có rồi! Cái gì để ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ có hành động như vậy! Khương Daniel, ngươi cũng không tiếp tục là ta diệu diệu đồng bạn!" Khương Daniel sữa bò nóng tay run một cái, quần áo ở nhà trước ngực một mảnh sữa nước đọng.

"Mấy lần?" Trong nhà hồi âm hiệu quả rất tốt, rõ ràng chỉ không nhanh không chậm hỏi một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đỏ mặt nghe thấy mấy âm thanh.

"Tốt a, liền hai lần. Tại cà phê bưng lên, ta lầm đem hắn hiện mài đặc biệt nồng Lam Sơn uống một hơi cạn sạch trước đó." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nhỏ đến Khương Daniel nhanh nghe không rõ, tự biết đuối lý.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đem cái này uống, cái này ăn, nhanh ngủ một giấc." Ung Thánh Hựu uống nóng đồ vật sẽ khẽ nhíu mày, nhưng là cho tới nay không mở miệng phàn nàn.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn nhìn lâu, nhìn ra quen thuộc đến, cho hắn uống gì đều trước nếm thử, sợ hắn bỏng đến, sữa bò cũng là âm ấm, nhiệt độ vừa vặn.

Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay một mảnh vitamin, một phần hai thuốc ngủ, liều lượng vừa vặn đủ Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ đến muộn cơm điểm, không đến mức mê man cả ngày.

Hắn uống sữa tươi uống đến vui vẻ, ùng ục ùng ục địa, từ yết hầu một đường hướng phía dưới, hẳn là có thể ngủ ngon giấc.

"Có cần liền gọi ta, ta ngay tại sát vách." Khương Daniel gặp hắn giả ngu, lại đem đặt vào viên thuốc trong lòng bàn tay đối hắn, ra hiệu hắn uống xong cuối cùng một ngụm sữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đùa hắn, thật sự là lại thuần thục bất quá.

Trực tiếp bên trên đầu lưỡi, đem viên thuốc liếm láp xuống tới, Khương Daniel giảo lên lông mày, cố nén quơ lấy một cái gối đầu, bạo đánh hắn đầu khát vọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếm xong còn muốn dùng đầu lưỡi cuốn lên viên thuốc, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm hắn nghẹn đến xanh lét biểu lộ, sữa cũng quên uống, thuốc vỏ bọc đường ngậm rơi, khổ phải hừ ra âm thanh.

Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn chứa cuối cùng một ngụm sữa chén nước, giả mù sa mưa giúp hắn vỗ vỗ lưng, nơi nào đến nước bọt, liền trở lại ai trên áo ngủ đi.

Bất quá hắn quên, bộ đồ ngủ này cũng là hắn cấp cho Ung Thánh Hựu mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu uống thuốc, trừ khổ được sủng ái có chút ngoài ý muốn thối bên ngoài, còn thần thái sáng láng rất đứng lên tấm, đối Khương Daniel tự lẩm bẩm, "Khó có thể tin a, khó có thể tin a!"

"Ngươi lại nổi điên làm gì, nhanh lên ngủ, lại không ngủ, ta cũng mặc kệ ngươi." Khương Daniel đưa tay tại trong túi quần tìm đồ, sờ một hồi mới sờ lấy, "Ngươi có thể hay không mỗi lần đều dùng đầu lưỡi liếm, tay mới là cho ngươi uống thuốc dùng, tay ngươi hiểu không?"

Là khỏa hoa quả đường, đoán hắn liền sợ khổ, Khương Daniel vừa rồi cầm thả trong túi.

"Ngươi —— ngô —— đem —— ổ —— ngô, " Khương Daniel xé mở đóng gói, đỗi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hàm răng liền nhét vào, là để hắn mau ngậm miệng ý tứ, "Ngươi thế mà đem ta đầu này thảm lông cừu cho tẩy, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem đường ngậm xuống đi, biểu lộ quả nhiên đã khá nhiều, miệng hay là không tha người, "Ta thật rất cần phía trên mùi vị quen thuộc trợ ngủ."

"Đầu tuần, liền ngươi đi công tác kia tuần, ta chỗ này có khách người, " Khương Daniel nắm một cái tóc mái, nói dối cũng không thể quá mức rõ ràng, "Vô ý giội chút nước trà đi lên, ta liền lấy đi làm tẩy. Nhìn xem con mắt của ta, nói cho ta, ngươi chẳng lẽ không phải cái chết bệnh thích sạch sẽ sao, Ung Thánh Hựu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu người này thích sạch sẽ, trừ đối Khương Daniel luôn luôn chơi tiểu hài tử kia bao bên ngoài, những sinh vật khác tốt nhất là sạch sẽ vừa vặn, không phải khả năng thật sẽ bị hắn hận đến chết.

"Các ngươi làm mấy lần?" Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy chỉ có quần áo mềm mại tề mùi thơm chăn lông, đem mặt không tiến vào, ngửi mùi vị của nó, "A, ta đáng thương chăn lông, để ba ba đến an ủi ngươi thụ thương thân thể. Ta biết đây hết thảy đối với ngươi mà nói đều quá khó tiếp nhận!" Nói nói xong làm bộ lau lên nước mắt đến, rất có diễn kịch thiên phú.

"Được, ngày mai, ngày mai, ngày mai ta đi làm chuyện thứ nhất, chính là để thư ký của ta mua cho ngươi đầu giống nhau như đúc mới." Khương Daniel thu tới không nhìn thấy ngọn nguồn chén nước, nhẹ nhàng nhảy một chút Ung Thánh Hựu bị tóc đen không có qua cái trán.

"Nhất định bảo đảm đem nó đưa đến ta chung cư đi, nhất định!" Dù sao cầm tới lại muốn bắt tới, Khương Daniel quyết định, liền mua hai đầu tốt.

Khương Daniel trong nhà đầu tuần duy nhất khách tới thăm là bác sỹ thú y. Duyên với hắn đối nhà mình quýt mèo đột nhiên mỹ mạo cảm thấy hiếu kì, vội vàng kêu gọi trợ giúp.

Hắn chỉ là nghĩ rửa đi Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị, dạng này hắn liền không cần tại mỗi cái không nhìn thấy cũng không thu được hắn tin tức ban đêm, đều che kín nó chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Ngươi biết, có đôi khi, trong đời sẽ có một người như vậy, trong lòng quá rõ ràng, yêu hắn không có bất kỳ kết quả gì, nhưng không yêu hắn, ngươi căn bản sẽ không vui vẻ.

Một làm bằng hữu bảy tám năm.

Khương Daniel là công ty quảng cáo tổng thanh tra, Ung Thánh Hựu là ngành nghề săn đầu, cứ như vậy nhận biết.

Lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu là muốn đào đi Khương Daniel đi khác một công ty cao liền, ở giữa có bút phi thường khả quan tiền thuê.

Không nghĩ đào mỏ vàng một cái xẻng xuống dưới, liền đem Khương Daniel đào vào nhân sinh của mình, trở thành không thể thiếu hạch tâm thiết bị.

Tiền thuê đương nhiên là ngâm nước nóng, nhưng đây cũng không phải là một bút thua thiệt sổ sách.

Có Khương Daniel về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhớ không nổi, cuộc sống không có hắn, đến cùng là dạng gì.

Nếu như người thật sự có linh hồn, đồng thời linh hồn có thể có được thanh âm, vậy hắn một nhất định có thể cùng Khương Daniel đông xả tây kéo, trò chuyện nhiều năm.

Không là ưa thích cùng một bộ phim, thích nghe cùng một loại âm nhạc đơn giản như vậy.

Là có tình huống khẩn cấp gửi cái tin nhắn quá khứ, cả tòa thành thị có vô số nhà gọi súng cùng hoa hồng quán bar, Khương Daniel nhất định sẽ đúng giờ ra hiện tại hắn ở cửa tiệm kia cổng, đem rơi hạ thủ cơ hoặc là chìa khóa xe đưa cho hắn.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ lý giải linh hồn bạn lữ, không cần phiền phức tình yêu, cũng so hữu nghị thâm hậu được nhiều, là một loại đem ngôn ngữ cùng động tác đều đuổi tinh thần phù hợp.

Nhưng kỳ thật là, Khương Daniel đêm khuya còn mở hội nghị, tham dự hội nghị người dốc hết toàn lực, tại Ung Thánh Hựu thường đi mấy cái quảng trường, phạm vi lớn loại bỏ, ước định cẩn thận tìm tới hắn lại thông báo một tiếng.

Khương Daniel bất quá vận khí tốt một điểm, mình đụng đến đến hắn.

Cái gọi là tâm hữu linh tê, vận mệnh trùng hợp, bất quá là hữu tâm người tại ven đường gieo xuống hoa, tỉ mỉ che chở, ngày bình thường trông coi che chở, hi vọng hái hoa người ngắn ngủi đi ngang qua, coi là đây là đóa đẹp đến mức khác thường hoa dại, mỉm cười hoặc là dứt khoát mang đi.

Khương Daniel cũng tin linh hồn bạn lữ, nhưng hắn biết rõ.

So với hai khối có thể lẫn nhau hoàn chỉnh ghép hình, mối liên hệ này càng giống là lẫn nhau cùng lẫn nhau, tại nhân sinh các mặt, cố gắng tới gần.

Một đôi trời sinh cũng tràn ngập nhỏ bé nhượng bộ cùng vi diệu thỏa hiệp, trăm năm tốt hợp hợp không đơn thuần là tuế nguyệt, càng là song phương xấu tính cùng nhỏ tính tình.

Dù sao, tại chính thức gặp nhau trước đó, cũng đều chỉ là gặp thoáng qua người xa lạ.

Nam nhân là không dựa vào được, nhiều thay đổi cũng không sao.

Tiền vĩnh viễn là càng nhiều càng tốt.

Mà Khương Daniel, một mực là tốt nhất, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh giá trị quan.

Khương Daniel cũng không.

Trong lòng hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu là toàn thế giới ngu nhất, hắn là thông minh nhất.

Hai cái đều cũng không khá hơn chút nào, nếu không tại sao nói là linh hồn bạn lữ đâu.

Mâu thuẫn tại Khương Daniel lần thứ ba lấy ra mắt làm lý do, thoái thác Ung Thánh Hựu sớm nửa năm hẹn trước tốt phòng ăn làm điểm xuất phát, một mực thiêu đốt đến Khương Daniel làm rõ, hắn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu không nên lại đến săn đầu đối tượng giường.

Tình huống thực tế là Khương Daniel thật đi ra mắt, nam hài nữ hài đều có.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng xác thực không có thượng nhân nhà giường, bất quá là uống nhiều lung tung đối Khương Daniel thổi nước.

Cãi nhau tính là gì, linh hồn thâm giao người luôn luôn muốn đánh nhau giải quyết vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy.

Khương Daniel không yêu đánh người, càng không khả năng đánh nữ nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở hắn nơi đó, cái này hai đầu đương nhiên đều không phù hợp.

Người này dù gầy, mắt trần có thể thấy càng lúc càng gầy, ngoài miệng nói muốn nghênh hợp thị trường nhu cầu làm một cái vòng eo mảnh khảnh dưới thân hoa khách. Nhưng thật ra là ăn không dài, lãng phí quốc gia lương thực cùng Khương Daniel mua nhiều lần như vậy đơn.

Nói trở lại, mặc kệ y phục trên người trở nên có bao nhiêu lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, cắn lên người đến, vẫn là thật lợi hại, vừa sốt ruột liền không giảng đạo lý, bắt lấy Khương Daniel chỗ nào, liền hướng chỗ nào bên trên răng lợi.

Khương Daniel phòng họp bọn thuộc hạ, đã thảo luận qua nhiều lần, đến cùng hắn nuôi chính là hai con mèo hay là mèo chó tạp giao kì lạ giống loài, làm sao mỗi lần trên tay đều không phải vết trảo, ngược lại là từng vòng từng vòng dấu răng.

Khương Daniel cũng không tránh thoát, một cái khác hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại tay đi bắt cổ của hắn, để hắn bị đau chút, kéo ra điểm khoảng cách, cũng không quá đáng, giằng co ngược lại trong nhà trên ghế sa lon.

Rooney da đặc biệt đến giờ cơm không có lương thực, xông lại xem bọn hắn đánh nhau.

Mèo chủ nhân một mực địa nhẫn để tiếp nhận, hai người bọn họ ngồi xổm tại thật tâm đỏ trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ cũng cảm thấy không phải cái biện pháp, kẹp tiến đến gia nhập hỗn chiến.

Cuối cùng cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên cái bụng hướng Khương Daniel trên thân ném, mèo chủ tử đều mắt nổi đom đóm, cái kia còn có cái gì phương hướng cảm giác, vù vù vừa nhấc trảo. Khương Daniel cánh tay bên trên lại là hai lỗ lớn, áo sơ mi trắng dưới đáy đều thấy máu.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt lại buông xuống mèo, hai con phủ phục tại bên chân của bọn họ đảo quanh, cái đuôi phá cọ bọn hắn tướng ép chân xương. Một điểm tụ huyết nhỏ giọt bạch trên mặt thảm, là Ung Thánh Hựu tặng thăng quan lễ vật, giống đất tuyết bên trong vẫn sớm mở Hồng Mai.

Khương Daniel đem tay áo cuốn lại, kéo Ung Thánh Hựu vung ra trên đất khăn lụa buộc lên, khi cầm máu băng vải. Hai người đều kiểu tóc đáng sợ, đầu đầy mồ hôi, quần áo lộn xộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết qua lửa, cũng từ trên ghế salon xuống tới, cuộn lại chân ngồi xổm tại bên cạnh hắn, trong mắt lại bắt đầu hiện ra thủy quang, suy nghĩ có phải là lần này hắn trước nhận lầm.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " Khương Daniel hướng hắn vẫy tay, giống lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, trong nhà ăn ngồi hắn đồng dạng, "Tới." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ chọc hắn cười, chân còn bàn quá chặt chẽ, bàn tay nắm lấy eo, dựa vào cái mông nhảy tới, trên mặt thảm tạp nhạp lông bị hắn vuốt bình hơn phân nửa.

"Làm gì?" Khương Daniel rất ít dừng lại nhìn xem hắn, trừ trên đầu là bị mình cầm ra đến ổ gà, còn trách khiến người tâm động.

"Ngươi có một cây tóc trắng." Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu đỉnh chống đỡ tiến trong ngực hắn , mặc cho hắn tại một lùm bụi trong tóc đen lục soát.

"Vừa mới đánh nhau thời điểm phát hiện?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel nếu như lấy xuống một nắm lớn quý giá tóc đen, liền tiếp tục công kích cơ bụng của hắn.

"Đánh nhau trên đường, mắt thấy mọc ra." Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu truyền đến biên độ nhỏ đâm nhói, Khương Daniel quả thật vê cho hắn một cây tơ bạc nhìn.

"Ngươi nhìn ngươi nhiều để ta ưu sầu a, cũng không biết để ta bớt lo một chút." Là ai nhất bắt đầu trước động lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức nửa giây, vậy mà không nhớ rõ.

"Về sau, ta cái này một khối nếu là trắng bệch, ngươi muốn mang ta đi nhiễm tóc." Ung Thánh Hựu phù chính Khương Daniel áo sơmi cổ áo, giống lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, ngồi tại đối bàn, chịu không được một điểm tùy ý lộn xộn.

"Nói ngươi ngốc chính là ngốc, " Khương Daniel ném mấy cây tươi mới tóc đen tới đất bên trên, "Là ta từ trên mặt thảm kéo lông!" Rooney da đặc biệt vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu, đã ngủ, hắn tức giận đến không thể động đậy.

Khương Daniel đứng dậy khoác kiện bên ngoài bao, bước nhanh đi đến huyền quan khẩu, lại quay trở lại đến, Ung Thánh Hựu còn dán thảm lưng tựa ghế sô pha, mí mắt đều nhanh hợp đến cùng một chỗ.

Liếc mắt nhìn qua, có ba con Khương Daniel nuôi sủng vật, cùng một chỗ hưởng thụ giấc ngủ, trừ một con không lớn ngoan, còn lại hai con còn tốt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, mau dậy đi, " loại thời điểm này đánh thức Ung Thánh Hựu mới thật sự là niềm vui thú, Khương Daniel tại đoán hắn sẽ hướng con nào thân mèo bên trên ngược lại.

Rooney cũng không oan, một tiếng hét thảm về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn cũng bàn giao tại hắn dưới vuốt.

Khương Daniel ra vẻ trấn tĩnh chạy tới cho hắn băng bó trừ độc, đáy lòng cười đến ngã chổng vó, rất giống bị Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận thả ngược lại ở trên thảm Rooney.

"Niel nha, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem cổ tay ngoan ngoãn mà đưa cho có kinh nghiệm mèo chủ tử, bắt đầu cầm lời vàng bóp điều, "Đã ta cũng bị mèo bắt, ngươi chờ chút đi chích thời điểm, có thể hay không đừng nói dấu răng là ta cắn a?"

Khương Daniel băng vải thu càng chặt hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu tê đau nhức lên tiếng tới.

"Không biết a, ta xưa nay không nói là ngươi cắn, ta đều nói là chó cắn." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hối hận vừa rồi cắn quá nhẹ.

Ta muốn làm một điểm, có lẽ làm rất nhiều, khiêu chiến ngươi ranh giới cuối cùng sự tình.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật mua ba đầu tấm thảm, trên xe ghế lái phụ còn thả một đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa xe nhảy vào đi, ngửi ngửi, phía trên hương vị rất quen thuộc.

Là Khương Daniel nghe nói không thích, nhưng vẫn là mua nước hoa.

Ta muốn ngươi nhớ kỹ ta, tương ứng thời gian bên trong, bên cạnh ngươi những người khác quá nhiều, nhưng ta muốn ngươi, nhớ kỹ ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nói không rõ vì cái gì, đối tình nhân có thể đủ kiểu ôn nhu, quanh co triền miên, đối Khương Daniel, cũng chỉ thừa dã man nhân khát máu.

Ra mắt không đi, săn đầu đối tượng cho thẻ phòng cắt.

Khương Daniel một tuần hội nghị bỏ dở mấy lần, mang ngủ được còn buồn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu đi đánh vắc xin.

"Cuối tuần cái kia ai kết hôn, tại kia cái gì cái gì đảo, ngươi đi không?" Khương Daniel chính là có phá giải Ung Thánh Hựu nói ngoài hành tinh ngữ ghê gớm năng lực.

"Ngươi muốn đi?" Săn đầu công việc nói rõ chính là cả năm không ngừng, nói đến Ung Thánh Hựu so Khương Daniel còn muốn bận bịu bên trên một chút, nơi nào có không vị nơi đó liền có nhu cầu.

"Thật lâu không có đi ra ngoài chơi." Không bao gồm hơn nửa năm hắn ra ngoài câu đời tiếp theo bạn trai, đem Khương Daniel ném tại khách sạn ăn thịt cua bánh, còn ăn vào phòng cấp cứu lần kia.

"Muốn đến thì đến rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tìm người bạn cùng đi là có lý do, mời phương tương đối dễ dàng an bài gian phòng, Khương Daniel nhưng so sánh người xa lạ tốt hơn nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nuốt lời, đúng hẹn xuất hiện tại mục đích sân bay, chính là bên người còn có thêm một cái tiểu nam hài, xem xét niên kỷ liền chưa đủ lớn, biểu lộ cũng là rụt rè.

Khương Daniel mặt đen lên lại mở gian phòng, đem cái rương hướng trên mặt đất khẽ chụp liền nằm lên giường, quan điện thoại di động mặc kệ người.

Hôn lễ là ngày mai, hôm nay lấy trước đến hờn dỗi.

Bất quá, nam hài này, ngược lại là thật dáng dấp để người rất muốn hẹn hắn nửa đêm đi uống cà phê, hét tới say.

Không phải, cà phê nam không phải chia tay rồi? Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thích đồ vật quá đắt.

Càng nghĩ càng thấy phải kỳ quái, chẳng lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất phẩm vị phát sinh kinh thiên nghịch chuyển, bắt đầu hướng chuyển biến thân phận bên trên phát triển?

Khương Daniel đứng dậy đổi đầu quần đùi, dự định xuống dưới khách sạn bể bơi tẩy tẩy đầu óc.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơn nửa đêm bên trong mang cặp kính mát, trong tay còn bóp bản hắn căn bản xem không hiểu ngôn ngữ tạp chí, nhìn hai lần người ở thưa thớt bể bơi lại nhìn hai lần lối vào, chờ có một giờ.

Tay trượt đi tạp chí kém chút rơi vào trong bể bơi, Khương Daniel hất lên kiện áo choàng tắm, thân trên đều không mặc gì, thẳng tắp hướng lấy hắn đi tới.

Giống như ai không biết hắn đang tức giận đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác Khương Daniel hiện tại là muốn đi qua kéo hắn tất cả tóc.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi tỉnh táo một điểm, " Ung Thánh Hựu giang rộng ra một đầu vểnh lên chân bắt chéo, "Khương Daniel, ngươi đừng tới đây!" Khương Daniel còn đang từ từ tới gần hắn.

"Khương Daniel, ta nói thật, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem dựa vào dây leo cái ghế đẩy về sau ra ngoài thật xa, hắn cũng không muốn biến thành một cái đẹp mắt tên trọc, nghe nói thực phát rất đau, "Ngươi đừng áp quá gần! Ta ngất sữa!"

Bể bơi người đối diện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn xem Khương Daniel, còn là lần đầu tiên nghe nói có người choáng trước ngực sữa, bụm mặt ôm đầu rút lui.

"Điện thoại cùng thẻ phòng cho ngươi." Khương Daniel từ trong túi móc ra hai dạng đồ vật, lại tức giận khoét miệng bị bàn tay che Ung Thánh Hựu một chút.

Mỗi ngày kiên trì kiện thân, khối lớn ngực lớn cơ, hủy tại miệng hắn thiếu một câu.

Khương Daniel du lịch trong chốc lát, nghĩ đến thời gian đã muộn, Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn nghỉ ngơi.

Không đấu khí từ đáy ao nổi lên, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà thoát giày đem ghế nằm hướng phía trước kéo mấy bước, tại thư thư phục phục ngâm chân, an nhàn cực kì, một điểm biết sai liền đổi dáng vẻ cũng không có.

Khương Daniel đưa tay làm một chút lòng bàn chân của hắn, lại với hắn lý luận, "Ngươi hiện tại tùy tiện liền từ trên đường cái kéo một người tham gia hôn lễ rồi? Người ta tên gọi là gì ngươi biết không?" Ung Thánh Hựu sợ nhột, chân lập tức bắn ra đến, biển lớn màu xanh lam bên trong bị hoảng sợ màu sáng cá con."Về sau tùy tiện kéo người liền đi kết hôn tốt! Thật sự là năng lực phải không được a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mới chú ý tới Khương Daniel trên tay khối kia biểu cũng là hắn tặng, hắn có thật nhiều quý hơn tốt hơn, cũng không biết làm sao luôn luôn mang cái này một khối.

"Nếu như, ta nói là nếu như, ta muốn tùy tiện tìm người đi kéo chứng, kia cũng hẳn là là ngươi." Đối thoại đột nhiên nghiêm túc, Khương Daniel nhất thời kinh ngạc.

"Miệng ngược lại là rất ngọt, nghe xong liền biết, hống tiểu nam hài khẳng định rất có một bao. Đi đi đi, bên trên đi ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn không có trộn lẫn đủ miệng, Khương Daniel hôm nay tha thứ hắn tha thứ phải quá nhanh đi, có chút vẫn chưa thỏa mãn.

"Còn không lên đi?" Khương Daniel để hắn làm cái gì, cho dù là đúng, hắn cũng lệch không làm.

"Không có việc gì, ta ngồi một hồi nữa." Khương Daniel lúc đầu không có phát hiện hắn, du lịch phải rất nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly, hiện tại vừa đi vừa về trở về một thật xa đã nhìn thấy lòng bàn chân của hắn nổi sóng nước, cảm thấy rất cảm giác gây chuyện.

"Ta nói, ngươi nhanh lên đi ngủ." Khương Daniel từ đáy nước tập kích, hoa nhô ra khỏa ướt đẫm đầu, tay còn cân nhắc trước ngực hai khối hung khí, rất có biểu hiện ra tư bản tư thế.

"Khương Daniel! Ta thật choáng sữa!" Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ liền muốn về sau nằm vật xuống, một bộ phơi khô cá ướp muối bộ dáng.

"Đúng, ta nhớ tới, hắn gọi. . . Ngươi nhìn, điện thoại di động ta trên có ghi chú." Tin tức mới thanh âm nhắc nhở vang, Khương Daniel cũng nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại di động của hắn nhìn.

"Trời ạ, Khương Daniel, ta hạ đi gấp không có cầm thẻ phòng, hắn đã ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu không nói Khương Daniel cũng biết chữ, cảm khái Ung Thánh Hựu đem đệ kỹ năng còn cần tu luyện.

Có lẽ là mình cũng không nghĩ tới, ý cười so bể bơi nhiệt độ ổn định nước còn ấm, khắp bên trên khóe mắt chóp mũi, thoải mái đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến câu, "Chúc mừng a, chúc mừng."

Vừa lặn xuống dưới lại nghe thấy choáng sữa Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cao hơn âm lượng gọi, "Khương Daniel, ta cùng ngươi ngủ đi, ta không có địa phương đi."

"Ngươi xác định?" Khương Daniel ưỡn ngực, góc độ nghiêng đối hắn, lộ ra sữa càng choáng.

"Ngươi hẳn là thích hợp cự tuyệt ta, đại khái năm lần tả hữu, cuối cùng giả vờ như bất đắc dĩ đáp ứng." Ung Thánh Hựu đem chân từ trong nước vớt lên đến, đệm tại dưới đáy chính là Khương Daniel áo choàng tắm, hắn còn tại đem trình độ không nhanh không chậm cọ làm.

Khương Daniel cũng không trả lời, trở lại lại là một lặn xuống nước đâm đi xuống, một hơi du lịch một cái vừa đi vừa về.

Ung Thánh Hựu an vị tại bên bể bơi nhìn điện thoại, Khương Daniel du lịch xong một chuyến liền lên đến lấy hơi, đem hắn doanh doanh một nắm mắt cá chân bắt được, hướng xuống kéo.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không động thân tử, năm cái vừa đi vừa về du lịch xuống tới, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem cả người hắn, kéo vào trong nước. Còn tri kỷ đem điện thoại di động của hắn thả tại trên bờ, nước tung tóe không đến địa phương.

"Khương —— Dan —— ni —— ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu không biết bơi, dựa vào ngực của hắn cơ cuồng bình mấy ngụm trong phòng nước khử trùng.

"Cùng phòng nha, hôm nay liền ngủ ở đây." Cùng người này nói đùa cái gì đều không quá đáng, thực tại chơi thật vui.

"Vậy hôm nay liền không có đẹp mắt đệ đệ cùng ngươi a, ủy khuất ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lấy Khương Daniel nửa làm không ẩm ướt áo choàng tắm, liên tiếp đánh lấy hắt xì kháng nghị.

Kỳ thật thật lâu không có ôm hắn, tại hắn uy qua mắt cá chân về sau.

Tốt ăn ngon uống không ít hắn, làm sao trên tay còn tình cảm giảm.

Khương Daniel từ cửa phòng tắm trong khe nhét một bao quần áo đi vào, từ trên giường lớn rút một cái dưới gối đầu đến, trải tốt ghế sô pha làm giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu ban ngày ngủ quá nhiều, ban đêm đứng đắn phải ngủ ngược lại ngủ không được.

"Khương Daniel?" Khương Daniel còn tại xử lý công sự, công việc bầy xem lấy văn kiện.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngủ giường lớn có chút trống rỗng, nghĩ nói chuyện một chút.

"Ngươi đã ngủ chưa?" Khương Daniel rất bội phục hắn não mạch kín, ngủ người, còn có thể nói chuyện sao?

"Không có, đang nhìn tư liệu. Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi bên người để trống địa phương ném cái gối đầu, cảm giác tốt nhiều.

"Chọn giường lại phát, ngủ không được." Khương Daniel đứng dậy đụng vào bàn trà góc bàn, bắp đùi đau đến kêu rên.

Trong rương hành lý đặt vào Ung Thánh Hựu tấm thảm, mỗi lần lữ hành đều dùng chống bụi túi hút không khí chứa vào.

"Cho ngươi, vậy ngươi đem chăn mền nhường cho ta." Ung Thánh Hựu trong bóng tối giữ chặt một chút hắn ngón út, biểu đạt vui vẻ.

"Ngươi làm xong tới ngủ a, ta lại không chiếm đưa." Khương Daniel rút chăn mền tay ngừng dừng một chút, lại tiếp tục ra bên ngoài rút.

"Gian phòng của ta ta muốn ngủ chỗ nào liền ngủ đâu, ngươi nhanh lên ngủ." Khương Daniel suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là đem chăn mền lưu lại, ban đêm điều hoà không khí sẽ lạnh.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi có muốn hay không cùng ta chịu đựng?" Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là muốn hại hắn một bên khác bắp đùi cũng đau, đi trên đường trở về lại đụng vào, tiếp tục trong lòng kêu rên.

"Chịu đựng cái gì? Ngươi muốn mua phòng mua xe?" Loại thời điểm này, hay là giả ngu tương đối phù hợp.

"Liền cùng một chỗ qua cái chủng loại kia chịu đựng." Khương Daniel tự nhiên nghĩ, nghĩ có làm được cái gì, bù không được sẽ hối hận hậu kình đủ.

"Chuyện ngày mai, ngày mai lại nói." Hắn có lẽ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn ném không xong đầu này chăn lông, sẽ mài mòn lỗ rách, sẽ phai màu trắng bệch, nhưng hắn không thể rời đi.

Nhưng hắn muốn phải càng nhiều, hắn nghĩ muốn biến thành trong tủ kính vĩnh viễn mới tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn mua không đủ đầu kia chăn lông, chiếu lấp lánh, từ trên trời giáng xuống, không phải ỷ lại, là loá mắt lóa mắt yêu thích.

Nhưng hắn cho không được hắn những này, hắn vĩnh viễn không đành lòng cho hắn cà phê, để hắn mất ngủ, hắn chỉ cấp hắn ngủ say.

Ung Thánh Hựu ban đêm ngủ được không tệ, tỉnh lại Khương Daniel đã đổi một thân quần áo thể thao, nhìn đồng hồ thời gian, đang chờ hắn.

"Đi làm cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu người còn mơ mơ màng màng, hướng phía kéo màn cửa sổ ra Khương Daniel mềm nhũn ném một viên gối đầu.

"Ngươi không phải nói muốn đi leo núi sao, trước khi đến liền hẹn trước." Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không ngừng kêu khổ, rất hận lực hành động của mình.

"Vậy ta liền , đợi lát nữa." Ung Thánh Hựu đem gối đầu quất tới che lại đầu, toàn thân tâm thuyết minh mê đầu ngủ say.

Đến ngoài trời leo núi địa điểm đã là buổi chiều, hôn lễ tiệc tối liền tại xế chiều, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lấy cần về sớm một chút thay quần áo làm lý do tuyển cái ngắn nhất lộ tuyến.

Bò không bao lâu liền đến đỉnh, Khương Daniel còn tại dưới đáy mặc trang bị.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên trên nướng liệt nhật chờ đến có chút bực bội, thừa dịp hắn nghe không được, đối Khương Daniel rống to, răn dạy hắn động tác chậm rãi.

Leo núi căn cứ có trực tiếp drone, thuận màu đỏ nham thạch tuyệt bích bay đi lên, Khương Daniel còn tại cởi giày, liền từ bên cạnh màn hình bên trong nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế nào đều không xấu một gương mặt cùng thấy thế nào đều rất xấu sắc mặt.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi làm sao chậm như vậy a! Bình thường làm cái gì đều gấp gáp như vậy, thường xuyên đem ta quên trong xe, mặc dù là ta uống nhiều không sai a, nhưng là ngươi cũng không nên quên ta a! Bò nửa ngày còn không có bò lên, hiện tại chậm như vậy là muốn như thế nào a! Hôm qua tra hỏi ngươi, ngươi cũng không trả lời, ngươi không đuổi kịp ta người khác liền đem ta chịu đựng đi nha, ngươi thật không suy tính một chút sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu sợ là thật cho là hắn ngẩng đầu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn khẽ trương khẽ hợp miệng, nghe không được hắn nói chuyện, cái gì cũng dám giảng.

Khương Daniel từ bỏ cùng leo núi dây thừng cùng một chỗ giãy dụa, tìm cái mát mẻ địa phương, trên chân hay là leo núi chuyên nghiệp giày, đối màn hình nghiêm túc nhìn hắn làm trò cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu bò không tệ, còn xoay người, đem dây thừng quấn một vòng, hắn không biết đỉnh đầu drone cũng đi theo hắn động tác, "Mặc dù ngươi thật rất tốt, ta cũng cảm thấy không thể tai họa ngươi, nhưng là ta vẫn là cảm thấy cùng ngươi tương đối phù hợp a. Liền, tương đối phù hợp, ta cảm giác. Ta nghĩ đến liền hôm nay, tiếp vào nâng hoa, liền cùng ngươi chịu đựng một chút." Khương Daniel biểu lộ so dưới đáy vây xem người qua đường còn phong phú, còn móc ra tay cơ thu hình lại.

"Còn có đứa trẻ kia, là bằng hữu nhà tiểu hài a, dẫn hắn đến cọ miễn phí vé máy bay, ngươi nhìn ta có phải là rất tốt! Ta mao bệnh rất nhiều, ngươi đại khái cũng biết phải không sai biệt lắm, ta tất cả bạn trai ngươi đều gặp, choáng sữa không tính, choáng sữa không tính..." Khương Daniel xem xét đi hướng không đúng, đối nhân viên công tác thì thầm một chút, quan drone, lại mặc trang bị muốn lên đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cách thật xa nước bọt đều muốn bay đến trên người hắn, còn tại kích tình dào dạt cho hắn cố lên, chịu đựng nhìn chịu đựng, thấy rất hưng phấn.

Khương Daniel tay cái trước đinh, hai cái đinh, ba cái đinh, rốt cục đinh đến bên cạnh hắn đi.

Đưa một cái tay cho hắn, thử dắt.

"Ngươi lời mới vừa nói, ta tại dưới đáy đều nghe thấy." Ung Thánh Hựu may còn có leo núi kinh nghiệm, không có trực tiếp đầu không còn, quẳng xuống núi.

"Kia cái gì, chủ yếu vẫn là đang nói tốc độ ngươi quá chậm." Dưới đáy không biết ai lại mở drone, màn hình lớn một lần nữa sáng lên, lòng hiếu kỳ nặng du khách một mảnh reo hò.

"Ta cho là ngươi muốn ta cho không được, làm lâu như vậy bằng hữu, xát không ra hỏa hoa, có thể là thật không được." Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút trợn mắt trừng một cái ra, tay kéo phải như thế phù hợp, giống sinh ra liền dài cùng một chỗ, làm sao lại không được.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi cho rằng ta đang tìm cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu giơ chân lên, mũi chân nhẹ nhàng điểm một cái Khương Daniel bắp chân bụng.

"Ta cũng nói không rõ, điên cuồng tình yêu? Khiến người ngất đi yêu đương? Sẽ không rút đi kích tình?" Khương Daniel thân thể có chút lay động, hắn nhìn thoáng qua dưới đáy, mới phát hiện có chút cảm giác mê man.

"Ta cùng ta bằng hữu tốt nhất cuối cùng có thể tiến tới cùng nhau, có tính không như lời ngươi nói những này?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại dùng mũi chân đi ủi ống quần của hắn, cọ được mặt tất cả đều là tro.

"Đi thôi, đi đoạt nâng hoa đi." Tân lang tân nương bọn hắn đều chưa nói tới rất quen, chỉ là sơ giao.

"Cướp được sẽ như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu xuống dưới cũng so Khương Daniel nhanh, đều trượt một nửa, Khương Daniel còn có thật xa, lại dùng hết toàn lực đối hắn rống.

Dưới đáy trông coi xem trò vui đều dậm chân lại vỗ tay, hô một cái đồng dạng từ, kết hôn.

Ta coi là, ta chưa từng là ngươi người trong mộng.

Kết quả ngươi đi tới, nói cho ta, cũ mộng sớm đã trôi qua.

Từ ngày đầu tiên bắt đầu, ngươi liền sống tại ta tạo mới trong mộng.

Một phút ôm chặt quá ngắn, mười phần hôn cũng không đủ, muốn làm liền làm một giấc mộng dài, cả một đời mới tốt.

# vớt:

0\. Cùng Vu lão sư trò chuyện trong chốc lát, hắn nói bản này mở đầu có chút phiên dịch lời vàng, ta phải thừa nhận cái kia cũng là bởi vì ta cuồng nhìn phim Mỹ cho nên rất nhiều câu trong đầu là tiếng Anh sau đó lại nhảy thành tiếng Trung, tri kỷ khó tìm.

Cùng bản này là, cho là mình không xứng với đối phương, cho là mình không cách nào cung cấp đối phương cần thiết,, soulmate? 【 ta cho rằng.

1\. Đối 8 lên, ta rốt cục càng văn. Ta yêu Friends, vừa nhìn vừa lấy ra công, không biết bao nhiêu nhanh vui 【 không làm việc đàng hoàng nữa nha!

Còn có ta lại đem con chuột làm hư, về sau không có văn càng chính là con chuột xấu, viết không được. 【 chính là như thế dám giảng nói dối ta bản nhân.

2\. Nửa đêm hôm qua đánh ngạnh, sáng sớm viết, cũng không biết các ngươi có thích hay không, bản này là thật thanh thủy, hôn cũng không cho tiếp.

3\. Tiêu đề tiếng Trung đến từ Vương Phỉ nữ sĩ tiếng Quảng Đông ca, người trong mộng, ta rất thích. Nhưng là viết thời điểm không chút nghe, chính là đem tiêu đề lấy tới, một điểm cuối cùng nghĩ đến liền hóa dụng một chút ca từ, nhìn qua ca từ hẳn là hiểu.

Tiếng Anh tiêu đề là mình biên, ngạnh đến từ một vị khác ta rất thích tác gia,

J. D. Sering cách The Catcher in the Rye, ruộng lúa mạch bên trong thủ vọng giả.

Mộng cảnh vô biên, một mực nắm lấy tay ta không thả người, liền là trong mộng người đi.

4\. Đặt câu hỏi rương vẫn như cũ hoan nghênh mọi người, điểm chỗ này → dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương. Nói cái gì đều có thể ờ!

Trả lời sẽ thả tại @TanzakuStars, thật không cần chú ý, hỏi đề thỉnh thoảng đi xem một chút là được^

5\. Buổi chiều tốt nha! ! !

Ta muốn đi ăn quả xoài kem ly, hôm nay Vũ Hán nhiệt độ cao màu cam dự cảnh, run lẩy bẩy!


	342. Chapter 342

『 Dan Ung 』 trong đầu bên ngoài cao trào

#ooc dự cảnh

# khách hàng đào x gội đầu Dữu

# tiểu khả ái điểm abo ta tỉnh lại một chút giống giả

Cảm tạ Vu lão sư đặc sắc gội đầu kinh lịch vì ta cung cấp linh cảm

# nếu như tình yêu của ngươi có hương vị ngươi hi vọng nghe như cái gì?

Nếu như có thể mà nói, cái này mùa hè liền đi yêu đương đi.

Khương Daniel yêu giày vò tóc. Thường xuyên ở nhà tự mình động thủ tẩy màu bỏng nhiễm, dần dà, chỉ dùng thanh thủy cọ rửa, đuôi tóc một sợi một túm cũng sẽ đánh kết. Mỗi lần gặp có chuyện quan trọng ra ngoài, luôn luôn đi dưới lầu trong tiểu điếm gội đầu.

Giữa hè nhiệt độ cao đã tới, biết đều phiền muộn khó nhịn gọi bậy, hắn cũng đổi cái mới màu tóc, trang trí một chút tịch mịch Alpha cuộc sống độc thân.

Nồng tình phấn, dưới đáy còn hòa với một điểm không có nhiễm thấu màu vàng kim nhạt, cả viên lông xù, tròn vo đầu, ngược lại là cực giống tự nhiên sinh trưởng hợp lý quý cây đào mật, nhan sắc quá độ, xen vào nhau tinh tế.

Theo thường lệ đi vào cửa, Khương Daniel tìm cái quen thuộc nằm vị, đem thân thể đưa lên, mũi chân trùng điệp cùng một chỗ, nghe trong không khí nhàn nhạt hương khí, thư thư phục phục từ từ nhắm hai mắt , chờ đợi lấy hưởng thụ gội đầu phục vụ.

Một đôi hơi lạnh tay thò vào hắn phần gáy, lần thứ nhất nếm thử kẹp tiến khăn mặt một góc, không thành công, đầu ngón tay lại đi đến trượt một tấc, đem hắn cổ tròn ngắn tay chống càng mở, lại mới chậm rãi trải lên đi.

Khương Daniel chờ đến vội vàng xao động, giác quan đều bị vô hạn phóng đại, một điểm đụng vào, lưng chỗ sâu đều phảng phất có tiếp thu được một điểm chấn động.

Vòi nước bị vặn ra, tia nước nhỏ nhỏ giọt xuống, Khương Daniel giống như liền tại ngày mùa hè bờ biển, đầu lập tức muốn chui vào đáy biển, bị nước biển thấm ướt.

Hắn còn tại làm bơi lội mộng đẹp, mơ mơ hồ hồ bên tai truyền đến một câu tiếng người, đánh gãy hắn nhìn nhau không gặp cuối lam suy tư.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Thanh âm có chút quá yếu ớt, hắn không có nghe tiếng, lần nữa hỏi tới.

"Nhiệt độ nước có thích hợp hay không? Có đủ hay không nóng?" Tay nắm lên vòi phun, phun ra một điểm vi diệu giọt nước tại da đầu của hắn một bên, để hắn cảm thụ nhiệt độ, lại không đến mức quá lạnh.

"Lại nóng một điểm đi." Tay ý lạnh xông vào da đầu của hắn, cả kinh hắn ý thức nháy mắt tỉnh táo lại, nước cũng là âm ấm, không đủ kình.

"Hiện tại thế nào?" Vòi nước mở hơi lớn, tiếng nước cũng càng thêm vang dội, người nói chuyện thanh âm từ hắn mang theo khẩu trang bên trong truyền tới, tựa hồ cũng cố ý phóng đại âm lượng.

"Rất tốt." Khương Daniel thỏa mãn liếm liếm khóe miệng, lại bình phục tinh thần, lùi về đến liên quan tới ánh nắng bãi cát cùng nghỉ dài hạn trong mộng đi.

Gội đầu như thường ngày, chậm rãi tiến lên.

Hôm nay vị này động tác mười phần nhu hòa, không cảm giác được gánh vác, Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay không ghi việc đã làm hào những này, lười chờ, đụng phải ai chính là ai.

Này sẽ mười ngón đầu ngón tay tại da đầu của hắn phạm vi nhỏ đánh lấy vòng, nhàn nhạt xoa nắn ra bọt biển, hắn thậm chí có chút nghĩ phát ra thỏa mãn ùng ục âm thanh.

Một đạo nước gội đầu qua đi, chính là bên trên hộ phát làm. Khương Daniel tóc đã không tính rất mềm dai, thanh tẩy qua sau liền rất mềm, sợi tóc cùng sợi tóc đều quấn giao cùng một chỗ, Kim phấn tầng mây bị mưa rơi ẩm ướt, toàn sập xuống dưới.

Hộ phát làm cùng người trong lòng bàn tay đều là hắn cái này chén dâu tây Champagne bên trong khối băng, một đắp lên đi, lọn tóc đến sợi tóc, khắp nơi đều là du tẩu thanh lương hạt.

"Muốn ấn vào sao?" Đôi thủ chưởng tâm đều đóng tại hắn một lũng phát lên, ủi thiếp thắt nút tóc, đem hộ phát làm cẩn thận hơn dung nhập trong đó, làm khô héo phân nhánh có thể hấp thu chất dinh dưỡng.

Khương Daniel bình thường là sẽ cự tuyệt, xâm nhập da đầu xoa nắn cùng móc bắt đại đa số sẽ chỉ làm hắn cảm thấy rất ngứa, không có gì hiệu quả đặc biệt.

Có lẽ là trong tiệm mới đổi nước gội đầu mùi thơm quá mê người, cây yến mạch thuần hương cùng bia chắc nịch liền bay lả tả tại hắn mũi tế, như có như không mùi thơm liền theo động tác trên tay của hắn chậm rãi tản mát ra.

Mở miệng lớn bình trong ly thủy tinh không ngừng thêm chú lấy màu lúa mì kim quang lóng lánh, bọt biển còn chưa tràn ra miệng chén, chịu phải mềm mại thơm ngọt cây yến mạch cháo cũng bưng lên, đồng loạt phát lực câu dẫn vị giác.

Khương Daniel từ chối cho ý kiến nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, hầu kết cũng động tình run run, "Được."

Lúc trước có chút lạnh buốt tay nên trong tay ngâm phải càng nóng, xúc cảm cũng càng mềm, từ đỉnh đầu của hắn một đường hướng xuống, dần dần tăng lớn cường độ, mỗi một cây phát đều là thoải mái, thả ra.

"Bả vai ta có chút đau nhức." Khương Daniel cảm giác được tay đã dần dần hướng hạ du dời, trượt bên trên phía sau cổ một khối vùng mẫn cảm, xương cổ đều hòa tan tại như nước thủ pháp bên trong, bế tắc trọng áp đều mở ra miệng cống phóng xuất, cơ hồ muốn than nhẹ lên tiếng.

Gội đầu tiểu ca hẳn là ngầm đồng ý yêu cầu của hắn , ấn xuống trên ghế trong chậu nước pít-tông, nước một chút xíu ô ô ngược lại quất xuống, lại cọ rửa hai lần hắn phát.

Dòng nước mở càng mảnh, chỉ còn ngón tay hắn ấm áp tại một lùm bụi phát ở giữa xuyên qua, đem bọt biển từng đoá từng đoá bong ra từng màng, hương khí cũng càng vì thanh cạn, Khương Daniel nhíu một cái mũi phong, dường như có thể nghe được càng rõ ràng, một chút lại cảm thấy biến mất, như là trong đầu nhộn nhạo thủy triều, im ắng vô ảnh.

Ôn nhuận thủ pháp chậm rãi giảo làm tóc, dưới đáy dài một chút phát đều bị hắn thu nạp trong lòng bàn tay, lại phút chốc một chút tản ra đến, dùng khô ráo khăn mặt bao vây lại, hấp thu dư thừa trình độ.

Khương Daniel chờ trong chốc lát, trong đầu tưởng tượng sóng cả còn đang lẳng lặng đập trong đầu vách đá, tay chủ nhân tế nhuyễn làn da lại thò vào cổ áo của hắn, cùng xương bả vai dính sát hợp lại cùng nhau.

Khả năng còn xoa một điểm xoa bóp dùng quả dừa dầu, trơn nhẵn tác dụng rất rõ rệt, không lớn lòng bàn tay vừa chồng đi lên, liền trượt ra đi một điểm khoảng cách, kéo đến Khương Daniel quần áo cổ áo chất liệu, còn đi đến đàn hồi một chút.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên phun ra cái khuôn mặt tươi cười, giống như biển cả bơi lội lên bờ về sau, trên bờ biển dẫm lên phá vỡ quả dừa, tươi mát trơn mềm, còn thật thoải mái.

Lại có lẽ hắn chính là viên kia chia đôi mở quả dừa, bạch mềm màu da là bên trong thịt quả, lại theo hơn mấy lần liền có thể gạt ra trắng sữa nước, rộng lớn kiên cường gân cốt là thô ráp xác ngoài, bây giờ bị một đôi xảo thủ nắm giữ, muốn làm thành nhu nhuyễn dừa nước bánh ngọt.

Trùng hợp trước mấy ngày hoạt động quá kịch liệt, bả vai nằm thẳng đều có một chút đau nhức, quả dừa dầu bên trong tắm rửa qua tay, một vò bóp, đè ép nhấn một cái, thắng qua trong mộng xuân sắc vô biên triền miên.

Mông lung ở giữa, Khương Daniel chỉ coi tay chủ thân thể người cũng dựa vào tại hắn giữa hai chân, mặt đối mặt tại dùng cánh tay đi nắm cả hắn mệt mỏi đầu vai, đi gửi đi mùa hè đến, quả dừa cũng từ ngọn cây lăn xuống tín hiệu.

Một lần cuối cùng dùng lực, vừa vặn mang lấy hắn vất vả mà sinh bệnh một chỗ.

Khương Daniel vẫn không thể nào nhịn xuống, a a một câu, khàn khàn lấy tiếng nói, đem đuổi theo mắt cá chân đuổi trong đầu phát tình sóng nước đưa ra miệng đi, ngọn đèn hôn ám, chật chội không gian, có vẻ hơi mập mờ.

Cảm giác giống tay áo dài quần dài đều che đậy ở trên người, nhưng vẫn là một mạch vào thâm thúy xanh nước biển, để sóng nước đem vải vóc sợi đều thẩm thấu, đem làn da hoa văn đều cọ rửa đến.

Mười ngón vẫn là dùng khăn mặt cọ một chút bờ vai của hắn, triển làm dầu dừa, Khương Daniel mới nhớ tới, bỗng nhiên trừng mở mắt da, ngã quan sát một chút gội đầu tiểu ca khẩu trang bên ngoài lộ ra một đôi mắt.

Hắn cơ hồ là 120% xác định, đây là thuộc về Omega một đôi mắt.

Bởi vì hắn vừa rồi không đúng lúc tiếng vang, phim câm bên trong mới có, hắc bạch phân minh lại con mắt tròn trịa một đôi mắt đơn tạm thời mất tiêu, ánh mắt không biết tung tích, chỉ là một mực hướng xuống, cũng không nhìn hắn.

Có thể thấy được cái cổ tuyến đều bị in dấu lên ửng đỏ gợn sóng nước, bị khẩu trang che phải hoàn toàn gương mặt định cũng là đỏ lên.

Khương Daniel khả năng thật thoải mái đến, thừa dịp tiểu ca lực chú ý phân tán lỗ hổng, đưa tay đem hắn vướng bận khẩu trang hướng tai hạ kéo một điểm, có thể trông thấy hắn cả khuôn mặt.

Tiểu ca gò má mới từ khó mà mở miệng ngượng ngùng bên trong giải thoát ra, lại bởi vì không tưởng được mặt đất lộ ở bên ngoài mà cấp tốc ấm lại, là Khương Daniel muốn nhìn đến dáng vẻ.

"Ngài còn có gì cần a?" Từ Khương Daniel thị giác nhìn, môi của hắn là ngã, cùng hắn màu tóc xấp xỉ, cách hắn không có màu hồng tóc mái bảo hộ cái trán không xa.

Hắn lại bỗng nhiên ngồi dậy, đỉnh đầu bao lấy khăn mặt có chút buông lỏng, tí tách hướng y phục của hắn bên trong rót lấy trên tóc chảy xuống thanh thủy, xoay qua mặt tới canh chừng lấy chuẩn bị một lần nữa đeo lên khẩu trang tiểu ca liều mạng nhìn, "Ta nghĩ nhớ mặt của ngươi. Ta không ghi việc đã làm hào."

Tiểu ca lại đình chỉ bên trên mang khẩu trang động tác, khóe miệng giơ lên cái gọi lên đáy lòng sấm mùa xuân tuôn, xuân triều thăng cười, đẹp mắt tiếu dung phần lớn không khác chút nào, nhưng hắn dưới mũi đến gò má bên cạnh một điểm da thịt có hai đạo dấu vết mờ mờ lõm đi vào, Khương Daniel vậy mà đưa tay đi sờ, xúc cảm là tế nhuyễn, dị thường thần kỳ.

Tự giác thất thố lại cực nhanh nắm tay bắn trở về, lại động tâm bất quá, đem khẩu trang một lần nữa vì hắn kéo lên. Khương Daniel tựa hồ đang trêu chọc làm không trung màu hồng đám mây, hoặc là vừa ra lò kẹo đường, một chút xíu đụng vào, đều để lý trí của hắn không cách nào tỉnh lại.

Tiểu ca quả nhiên lại rủ xuống dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mặt mày, muốn nói chút gì, lại ngừng lại thanh âm, đỡ lấy sau ót của hắn, một lần nữa theo tốt khăn lông động tác đã có chút lay động bất ổn.

Hắn bắt đầu hiếu kì hắn hương vị sẽ là cái gì.

Quen thuộc nhân viên cửa hàng có đề cập qua , bình thường bọn hắn đều chọn mình hoặc cùng mình tương cận hương vị vì khách nhân gội đầu, dạng này rất có cảm giác an toàn.

Cắn nát hắn tuyến thể, sẽ là quả dừa từ dưới cây hái xuống, bia từ trong hầm rượu rót giả vờ, hay là cây yến mạch từng hạt tròn trịa sung mãn bị lột ra tới.

"Mời ngài cho ta phục vụ đánh giá chấm điểm." Khương Daniel mắt gió nhựa cây đang gội đầu tiểu ca chân dài eo nhỏ bên trên, bị hắn đưa đến trên ghế ngồi xuống, nhận lấy hắn nghiêm đánh giá biểu.

Nơi hẻo lánh bên trong là nhân viên số hiệu cùng danh tự, 0825, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong tiệm những người khác giống như đều bề bộn nhiều việc, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm mấy cái nhà tạo mẫu tóc đều không công mà lui, chỉ phải tự mình cầm máy sấy đi tới, muốn giúp hắn thổi khô tóc.

Khương Daniel có chút hăng hái đánh giá kính chạm đất bên trong bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu chính duỗi ra năm cây ốm dài ngón tay, đang thử thăm dò máy sấy đầu gió nhiệt độ là có thích hợp hay không, thần sắc chuyên chú mà đầu nhập.

Hắn mở miệng hắng giọng một cái, đối phương lập tức đem đầu xích lại gần hắn, quan bế hò hét ầm ĩ đầu gió.

Khương Daniel đem bờ môi chống đỡ đến hắn đỏ bừng trong tai, phát hiện hắn bên gáy có một nốt ruồi nhỏ, cắn lên đi lại thích hợp bất quá, rất có trêu chọc ý vị nói, "Không cần chấm điểm, ta rất hài lòng ngươi."

Dời nguy hiểm khoảng cách cùng hắn nóng nảy đỏ hết thảy, Khương Daniel lại đem đánh gậy cầm lên đưa cho hắn, phía trên đã rồng bay phượng múa ký danh tự, mỗi một cột đều là max điểm lớn câu, cái khác ý kiến kia cột còn họa cái cự đại ái tâm.

Dòng nước ấm tiếp tục quét hắn mặt đất rừng cây, vì thổi ra cấp độ, mỗi một cái lật qua lật lại đều tại nắm chắc phấn Kim phấn Kim phương hướng, không chờ một lúc hơi lạnh trình độ liền toàn bộ bốc hơi hoàn tất.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng lược phần đuôi mũi nhọn đem tóc của hắn chia mấy tầng, da đầu quen thuộc hắn cường độ cùng tiết tấu, vẫn như cũ thích ý không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại chải mở mấy chỗ dễ thắt nút địa phương, phun một điểm định hình phun sương, đẩy hai lần Khương Daniel chờ đợi vuốt ve cái trán, nhẹ nhàng bóc sau lưng của hắn ướt nhẹp chỗ đệm khăn mặt, theo hai lần hắn căng cứng bả vai, biểu thị đại công cáo thành.

Khương Daniel còn tại nhiệt đới hòn đảo ngâm nước chơi nhựa Độc Giác Thú, cảm thụ trong đầu cao trào mang tới dư chấn. Phút chốc lần nữa nhìn về phía trong kính, mình cũng cảm thấy mình nổi bật lên vẻ dễ thương, con mắt đều híp thành mấy đường vân, không thể che hết thoải mái.

Hắn từ môi trên bên trong biến ra hai viên thỏ răng, cơ linh đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu né tránh ánh mắt, "Cám ơn ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nói không rõ cái này lại nghĩ che mặt chạy trốn, lại nghĩ nâng lên trán của hắn hôn một cái cảm giác được ngọn nguồn là cái gì?

Hắn cũng không phải lần đầu tiên cùng khách nhân có tiếp xúc da thịt, định kỳ phục dụng ức chế tề sau hắn cũng không bị thân phận bức bách, trên cơ bản chỉ cần là nam tính khách hàng hắn đều sẽ nắm gắng sức độ đấm bóp một chút xương sống cùng vai cái cổ.

Đơn độc cái này một vị bả vai rộng như vậy, tay trượt vào đi xa như vậy đều không có chạm đến một bên, xúc cảm còn cực giống đắt đỏ ghế sa lon bằng da thật, hi vọng nhiều thử trượt thử trượt không phải trong lòng bàn tay, mà là cái mông.

Nhưng là vì người vẫn có chút quá đột ngột, cũng quá yêu trêu cợt người, rất bộ dáng của cao thủ.

Hắn nghĩ cũng là chưởng quen quyền chủ động Alpha, giỏi về đem không muốn biến thành đòi hỏi, màu tóc cũng có chút ngả ngớn, lộ ra đến thái độ quá bất cần đời.

Lần sau liền sẽ không lại thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu tiễn hắn đi ra ngoài, dự định sau khi tan việc đi phía trước tiệm trái cây mua hai cân còn không có thả mềm cây đào mật.

Lại mỗi ngày dốc lòng xoa bóp, nặn một cái, đợi đến đào thịt mềm xuống dưới, lại từ giữa đó bóc ra lông tơ bao khỏa vỏ ngoài, trong veo chất lỏng sẽ lưu cái đầy tay, mút vào một chút đầu ngón tay, đều sẽ rất ngọt.

Dưới lầu tiệm cắt tóc lão bản rất sẽ khai phát cơ hội buôn bán, cũng cho ngo ngoe muốn động Khương Daniel cung cấp cơ hội.

Hắn từ bể bơi xanh thẳm mặt nước nhô ra nhan sắc hoa mỹ đầu đến, trong lỗ tai rót đầy trong ao nước, lại một điểm không có tại Ung Thánh Hựu dưới tay loại kia phiêu nhiên dục tiên cảm giác.

Hắn tùy ý bao kiện sau lưng, quần đùi bất quá đầu gối, giẫm lên dép lào, cường tráng cánh tay dưới đáy kẹp lấy lặn kính cùng nón bơi, trong tay còn bưng ly đá trấn mật ong trái bưởi trà, từ tiểu khu lầu dưới tiệm cắt tóc đi ngang qua.

Nhìn lướt qua mới phục vụ quảng cáo chiêu bài, không nhanh không chậm tránh né liệt nhật, hướng cửa hàng kiến trúc bắn ra mát mẻ hạ đi, trái bưởi trà vừa hít hai cái, lạnh buốt khoái cảm thấm vào nội tâm.

Dép lào bước chân lại cực nhanh rút lui trở về, dép lê đều kém chút bay ra ngoài, nhẹ nhàng lại vội vàng, tâm sự giống chén trong tay tử bên trong kem tươi, hòa tan tại kim hoàng ánh nắng bắn thẳng đến hạ.

"Hiện bản điếm đặc biệt đẩy ra hái tai phục vụ, cùng gội đầu xoa bóp gói phục vụ đồng loạt chỉ cần..." Có lẽ gặp lại sẽ vị kia cũng không tệ, không đến mức mong nhớ ngày đêm ngủ không yên, cũng sẽ không dễ dàng quên đối với hắn hương vị nhớ thương.

Khương Daniel không thích lắm đồng loại thụ bản năng dẫn dắt đi đem đơn thuần gặp gỡ bất ngờ đều biến thành trên giường hai ba sự tình, nhưng muốn bảo hoàn toàn sẽ không nhận một chút dục vọng chi phối, cũng là rất không có khả năng.

Nhiệt độ cao khô nóng, chưa hẳn nhất định phải ở khô hanh trên giường đơn lăn đến cùng một chỗ, mồ hôi giao hòa, kích thích vị giác. Nhận thức một chút, uống ít đồ cũng không tệ.

0 số 825 người là ở, chính là không rảnh tiếp đãi hắn.

Nhân viên cửa hàng xem xét là khách quen, để hắn trước ở một bên chờ một chút, hái tai sư phó chính tại cầm nhân viên cửa hàng vào tay, một hồi mới có thể rảnh rỗi.

Khương Daniel trượt cái vòng lăn ghế, tới gần nhìn nằm tại bằng da trên ghế nằm Ung Thánh Hựu hái tai quá trình.

Buổi sáng còn rất sớm, hắn còn không có mang khẩu trang, áo sơmi nút thắt toa mở khóa xương một mảnh tuyết, lông mi thuận xuống tới, từng chiếc rõ ràng, mặt cũng là cực nhỏ, hái tai sư phó khoát tay tựa hồ cũng có thể che lại cả khuôn mặt.

Thấm ướt lông tơ bổng trước từ chật hẹp lỗ tai miệng một chút xíu không có vào, quét dọn một chút tai bích đọng lại dơ bẩn, lại từng bước một đem khá lớn khối trạng đẩy ra ngoài, chương trình liền cùng tại nhà mình móc lỗ tai cùng loại, không nhiều phức tạp.

Khương Daniel chỉ là nhìn xem, đáy mắt bên tai, lại lấy ngày mùa hè diễm lửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu chỉ là ngoan ngoãn mà nằm, trừ lông mày phong có chút lên nhăn bên ngoài, cũng không nhiều dư biểu lộ.

Hái tai sư phó đem thu được mấy lần công cụ, hắn liền yếu ớt hừ nhẹ lên tiếng, từ hông xương đến xương đuôi, đều đi theo run lên, thẳng băng mũi chân cũng xụi lơ, bày ra xuống tới giẫm trên mặt đất.

Khương Daniel là tại lúc này mới một lần nữa cảm nhận được ngày ấy trong đầu bọt nước quay về, Ung Thánh Hựu rất am hiểu ẩn tàng, dù là nhỏ xíu tiếng vang cũng muốn nuốt vào trong cổ.

Hôm nay giác quan đả thông dường như quá sảng khoái, hắn cũng từ bỏ ngụy trang, từng tiếng lọt vào tai, gần như rên rỉ tiếng kêu, cũng tại bại lộ tinh thần của hắn buông lỏng.

Lông tơ phá cọ qua trong lỗ tai bích, cuối cùng đem một điểm cấu thanh trừ ra, sư phó lại đổi một cây mới, dính một điểm thanh thủy, ở bên trong bích vừa đi vừa về quét, Ung Thánh Hựu đã là quen thuộc cái này xúc cảm, trừ một điểm tràn đầy thở nhẹ, lại lặng yên bổ sung một câu, "Cảm giác, a, tại —— —— bay."

Trừ đến bên cạnh ta đến, ngươi không hiểu cái gì gọi bay.

Khương Daniel lại đem tất cả kia bao tinh thần yêu đương ý nghĩ từ trong đầu thanh trừ hết, quay người mở ra cửa tiệm, cũng không quay đầu lại thoát đi.

Nguyên thủy bản năng tại trong máu chảy nhỏ giọt chảy xuôi, đối nhục thể xen lẫn khát vọng, nguyên lai vẫn luôn có dấu vết mà lần theo.

Xoay quanh băn khoăn trong đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cực sướng a ra một điếu thuốc khí, cùng với lời nói, tuyên cáo bay lượn tiến hành trạng thái.

Khương Daniel cả một cái não nhân đều tại đáy biển, không gặp ánh sáng, chỉ có sóng xâm nhập.

"Lặn kính cùng quần bơi đúng không? Đúng, là của ta, buổi sáng rơi xuống." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, cách ống nghe y nguyên có thể để cho hắn cảm thấy khát.

"Kia?" Đối phương cố gắng tại cùng hắn tìm lời nói giảng, nên nói mở mắt có thoáng nhìn hắn quen thuộc da lưng cùng dần dần từng bước đi đến bóng lưng mới gọi cú điện thoại này, hay là nói phụ cận bể bơi hắn có đôi khi cũng sẽ đi đâu?

Cùng Alpha liên hệ, đúng vậy hắn tìm trong tiệm những người khác xác nhận qua, hắn còn phi thường non nớt, muốn cầm nắm bắt trước không muốn biểu lộ mình, lại đối hắn có một chút mông lung hảo cảm.

"Ngươi có thể lên cửa sao? Buổi chiều nhiệt độ cao dự cảnh, ta không muốn ra ngoài." Đồ vật cũng không nóng nảy muốn, không gọi điện thoại tới hắn đều không có ý thức được rơi, hay là muốn gặp mặt của hắn.

"Vậy, cũng được." Đưa đồ vật mà thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong giọng nói khẩn trương, cũng quá rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel báo cái địa chỉ, lại vọt vào tắm, phòng khách điều hoà không khí cũng sớm mở ra, chờ lấy hắn tới.

Sớm nói cho hắn dưới lầu cửa mật mã, đi lên gõ gõ cửa liền tốt.

Khương Daniel còn ép hai chén tươi mới nước dưa hấu, đổ ra thả tại trong ly thủy tinh, để lên lót cốc, hắn muốn tận lực lộ ra có lễ phép một điểm, một đoạn quan hệ tốc độ tiến triển không do hắn một người quyết định, nhưng hắn tóm lại là có thể điều tiết.

Thành khẩn rất nhỏ hai tiếng gõ cửa, nếu như không phải hắn một mực chờ đợi, hắn nghĩ hắn căn bản là sẽ bỏ lỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nhược dáng vẻ trong lòng hắn càng thâm nhập một chút.

Chưa nghĩ hắn căn bản không có ý định cho hắn xem mặt, cách khe cửa cứng rắn đưa tay liền đem đồ vật đưa qua, ngay cả con mắt cái mũi miệng đều không nhìn thấy.

"Thời tiết quái nóng, " Khương Daniel tự động quên là ai để hắn đi một chuyến, "Muốn không tiến vào ngồi một chút?" Ung Thánh Hựu giống như có chút kháng cự, dùng tay kẹp lấy cánh cửa, mũi chân cũng chống đỡ, không để hắn nhìn ra phía ngoài.

"Ta cho ngươi đánh nước dưa hấu, coi như đáp tạ." Khương Daniel thử mở ra một điểm góc độ, cũng vô dụng man lực, ngữ khí cũng càng ôn nhu, tại hướng dẫn từng bước.

"Không, không cần." Nói xong câu này Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống một cái tay liền treo tại hắn cánh tay bên trên, người cũng như nhũn ra, nằm tại cạnh cửa.

"Không thoải mái sao?" Khương Daniel dùng lực đẩy cửa ra, mới nhìn rõ hắn mồ hôi rơi như mưa cái trán, người cũng xem ra mất tự nhiên ửng hồng.

Nâng vào cửa, trong tay giống như vòng quanh một đám mây.

Điều hoà không khí đưa gió tới, Ung Thánh Hựu quanh thân quả dừa mùi thơm càng thêm nồng đậm, da thịt xúc cảm cũng càng giống quả dừa đông lạnh, bất quá bởi vì phát tình mà có chút nóng lên, cho ánh nắng nướng một hồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất phát tình kỳ không quá quy luật, cũng bởi vì bận rộn công việc có chút váng đầu, ra tặng đồ, tùy thân mang theo chứa ức chế tề bọc nhỏ cũng ném tại trong tiệm, chủ quan.

Khương Daniel con mắt sáng như vậy, nói tinh Hà đều giấu vào đi, cũng không tính khoa trương.

Điều hoà không khí gió từ phía sau lưng thổi qua, lưng một trận nắm chặt, Khương Daniel còn kéo Ung Thánh Hựu một cái cánh tay, vô lực bày ở trên người hắn.

Quả dừa từng khỏa từ ngọn cây hạ xuống, chỗ cao quẳng tới mặt đất, vỡ toang dừa tương cùng dừa quả, ngọt thanh tịnh, hương vị tràn ngập cả phòng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu cái tay kia lột xuống, còn cho chủ nhân, lui trở về ghế sô pha một chỗ khác, khuỷu tay chống đỡ lấy cái cằm nhìn hắn mềm như không xương thân thể ổ tại ghế sô pha một góc biên độ nhỏ giãy dụa, "Làm sao?"

Nếu như có thể mà nói, cái này mùa hè liền nghĩ làm liền làm đi.

Đối tượng hay là cái kẻ không đáng ghét, tình huống còn có chút khẩn cấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu quấn trên người, kéo qua một chỗ khác thanh tỉnh Alpha, "Làm. . . Làm liền làm đi." Hắn cắn môi dưới bộ dáng làm cho không người nào có thể chống cự, thanh thuần như thường, cũng sinh diễm xương.

Chưa kịp nói ra miệng trước không muốn tiêu ký ta, bị Khương Daniel lấn người đi lên hôn bao phủ.

Tóc hồng nam hài, là đậu đỏ vị.

Hắn răng lợi vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực hai điểm, hương vị làm sâu sắc, nấu chín thật lâu đậu đỏ bùn mới xốc lên cái nắp, trừ ngọt còn có kéo dài, như cùng hắn kín không kẽ hở dấu hôn.

Trong đầu cao trào kỳ thật rất phổ biến, tùy tiện nghĩ chút gì, liền có.

Khương Daniel càng hôn Ung Thánh Hựu càng giống tại hút mới mẻ thiên nhiên dừa nước, hắn cũng u ám tại dưới người hắn rơi xuống nhàn nhạt nước đọng, đã từng triệu hoán cao trào tay cũng đem chín muồi đậu đỏ bóp nát, chuyển vào một nồi, hai người thân thể nhiệt độ tại làm nóng, dừa nước đậu đỏ bánh ngọt là độc nhất vô nhị đặc sắc.

"Ung Thánh Hựu?" Ung Thánh Hựu khi còn bé sinh bệnh luôn luôn có đậu đỏ canh uống, cho nên ước gì cảm mạo nằm trên giường, lại làm bộ suy yếu ngồi dậy, dùng thìa múc một điểm đỏ tươi nước canh, đem chịu nát đậu bùn để lên bựa lưỡi.

Khương Daniel là bát uống không hết đậu đỏ ngọt canh.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn không muốn ngủ, còn mê luyến lấy nghe không đủ hương vị.

"Chuẩn bị kỹ càng, liền nói cho ta." Khương Daniel còn không có từ quả dừa đông lạnh trên thân rút ra phân thân, run một cái, kích động hắn thần kinh nhạy cảm.

"Chuẩn bị cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn sát lại thêm gần, dính càng chặt hơn.

"Lúc nào nghĩ kỹ, chúng ta yêu đương đi." Có vang dội hôn không ngừng đánh tại trên mặt hắn, thái dương mũi dưới mắt, hắn không trả lời có lẽ là sẽ không dừng lại.

"Hiện tại." Hắn có lẽ còn có một chút sợ hãi hoặc do dự, cũng bị dưới thân đỉnh làm đưa ra chân trời.

Trong đầu bên ngoài cao trào liền có chút khó khăn, cần thân thể hai người nỗ lực thực hiện.

Vị ngọt phi hành bên trong.

# đã mới tận chi vớt:

1\. Là thời điểm chạy trốn, thực tại viết quá kém. Quá buồn ngủ, ngày mai lại đến bổ nói liên miên lải nhải. Viết bản này thời điểm thực tại quá chết mất, bởi vì thực tại viết không được, cho nên rất cảm tạ lớn cát còn tới thăm, ta vô cùng cảm kích. jpg.

2\. Ngủ ngon, sáng sớm tốt lành.

3\. Hi vọng cô gái của ta đám con trai thật vui vẻ, mùa hè vốn là dễ dàng vui vẻ, không sung sướng, nhanh đi tìm một chút có thể làm cho mình chuyện vui sướng làm.

4\. Đặt câu hỏi rương vẫn như cũ hoàn toàn phi thường đặc biệt hoan nghênh mọi người, ở đây, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương.

Trả lời sẽ đổi mới ở chỗ này, @TanzakuStars nhớ kỹ đi xem, không cần chú ý.

Cảm tạ các ngươi hỏi ta vấn đề, hết hạn đến hiện ở ta đều hồi phục.

Điểm ngạnh, tán gẫu cái gì, đều có thể.


	343. Chapter 343

『 Dan Ung 』 Osaka bỏ trốn /Osaka Runaway

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# linh cảm đến từ ngày hôm qua trực tiếp cùng Khương Dan cô nàng trực tiếp lúc hừ Vũ trí sáng tiền bối feat Osaka ca từ

# một chút xíu kỳ Diệu Nguyên làm

# dưa dưa xông lên a! Không thể không viết! Lưu cho ta nói thu hoạch tình yêu!

"Ca, muốn cùng ta cùng đi sao?" Đổi thành Khương Daniel xương quai xanh mở ở bên ngoài, ừng ực ừng ực đến gõ cửa.

"Đi đi đâu? Đã đã khuya." Ung Thánh Hựu Hawaii gió biển sáo trang áo mới chỉ giải khai một nửa nút thắt, gian phòng bên trong âm thầm, không phải tất cả đèn đều lóe lên.

"Du lịch Osaka." Khương Daniel trả lời ngữ điệu xuyết lấy âm phù, là hắn một mực hừ phát ca.

"Không thể trong phòng?" Ung Thánh Hựu vò sẽ eo, lại lau một hồi khốn đốn khóe mắt.

"Không được, " Khương Daniel cúi người xích lại gần hắn trang điểm, cơ ngọn nguồn bên trên nốt ruồi, nhàn nhạt phiếm hồng gò má, toàn dựa chung một chỗ, "Không phải cái này Osaka."

Trong miệng dưỡng khí đều muốn rút khô, bựa lưỡi bên trên mỗi cái vị giác đều nếm đến hương vị, hận không thể hàm răng chạm vào nhau, Khương Daniel rất ít dạng này ra sức đi hôn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là tại cự tuyệt hay là tại mời, răng cũng đi phá xát môi của hắn, cường độ từ cạn cùng sâu.

Miệng môi dưới vẫn là bị Khương Daniel đột xuất hai cái răng cửa cắn nát, bản nhân còn không có nếm đến một điểm mùi tanh, đều bị Khương Daniel mút vào cửa vào, đại não từ bỏ vận chuyển, tiếp tục thiếu dưỡng.

Khương Daniel buông hắn ra, khóe miệng còn nhếch, cổ họng còn ngược lại rút lấy, phảng phất ăn tủy biết vị.

"Đi rồi, ca, chúng ta đến." Ung Thánh Hựu xụi lơ tại góc giường, không chắc hắn đang nói cái gì.

"Ngươi có lẽ muốn đổi cái quần đùi sao?" Khương Daniel gặp hắn tỉnh tỉnh không có động tĩnh, tay từ trần truồng mắt cá chân bắt lên đi, nhân thể liền muốn thuận trơn mềm làn da đi lên.

"Ta tự mình tới." Ung Thánh Hựu một chân đặt lên hắn không ngừng hướng lên tay, bản ý là chế trụ, chưa nghĩ nhiệt độ cao cùng lạnh buốt đụng vào, càng lộ vẻ dụ hoặc.

"Hôm nay thời gian đang gấp, trước hết bỏ qua ca." Khương Daniel nắm tay rút ra, ngược lại còn bóp một cái Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lại lòng bàn chân, mèo đệm thịt đồng dạng, cũng là mềm mềm nhu nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đổi một đầu rộng rãi quần dài, áo hay là loè loẹt, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn từ phòng vệ sinh cúi đầu đi tới, si ngốc cười mở.

"Ca có phải là đang nghĩ, làm sao như thế không hiểu thấu, không làm gì, cũng không để ngươi đi ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt thấp cửa hàng túi tiền bỏ vào trong túi quần, miệng còn xẹp, nho nhỏ gật đầu một cái.

Khương Daniel đem hắn thả tại trong túi quần cái tay kia ngoặt ra, có một ít xâm lược tính dùng sức, một mực định tại bên người, một cây chỉ một cây chỉ vùi vào đi, mười ngón giao nhau, buộc lên kết.

"Ca, trang điểm lại càng dễ đỏ mặt đâu." Khương Daniel lại đem đầu xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu, không có đối trong tai, mà là hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ửng đỏ một đoạn cái cổ thổi hơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay rút ra thẻ phòng, bỏ vào túi quần.

Cửa phòng cứ như vậy rộng, hai người sóng vai không tốt ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt trở về rút tay về, chỉ mấy bước đường khoảng cách, buông ra cũng không phải không được.

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy là bị mèo con trảo cào hai lần trong lòng bàn tay, đem tay của hắn bắt càng chặt hơn, còn cầm đầu ngón tay đi xoa nắn hắn thon gầy khớp nối, một cái khác rảnh rỗi bàn tay đi nhẹ nhàng phật Ung Thánh Hựu eo, chân chống đỡ cửa một góc, để hắn trước qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đã đạp đi ra cửa, cánh tay còn có một đoạn khốn tại Khương Daniel nơi này, hắn dứt khoát cõng chống đỡ lấy cửa, lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên kéo về trong ngực, muốn hôn không hôn dùng môi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu mi tâm xoát lấy mảnh nhỏ lông vũ, "Nhưng là như vậy, " bên tai đến cổ về sau, khóe mắt đến trên má mỗi một khối trắng nõn, tất cả đều là yêu tình triều cuồn cuộn, "Xem ra càng đẹp mắt đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi đưa mắt lên nhìn, ngã tiến hắn đáy mắt một trận ý cười lại cưng chiều biển, giả vờ như say ngã, diện mạo đều treo tại hắn vai rộng bàng một bên, dán hắn lộ ra ngoài xương quai xanh.

Còn chưa đi ra gian phòng, đi tới chân chính Osaka, liền đã bị ăn phải không sai biệt lắm.

Khương Daniel cố ý không có đi cửa sau con đường kia, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh hạ thang máy mới nhớ tới mũ khẩu trang đều không mang, ấp úng muốn hỏi Khương Daniel, giao ác tay còn thiếp tại bắp đùi của hắn, Khương Daniel cứng rắn muốn cùng một chỗ nhét vào quần dài của hắn trong túi, một điểm động tác đều chống đỡ lấy hắn giác quan, vô hạn lần phóng đại đồng dạng tươi sáng.

Đại đường như hắn sở liệu, đều đứng đầy người, lữ khách, viên chức, fan hâm mộ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh, ngược lại bị Khương Daniel trấn an lần nữa vuốt ve mấy lần mu bàn tay.

"Niel? Cái này là chuyện gì xảy ra a?" Hắn càng sợ hoảng Khương Daniel càng khoái nhạc, càng cảm thấy có thể bị hắn buông lỏng ỷ lại,

"Ta siêu năng lực —— —— đứng im thời không, " Khương Daniel dắt lấy hắn đi ra ngoài, cửa khách sạn người giữ cửa không nhúc nhích, trên tay còn kéo lấy lữ khách rương hành lý, "Có phải là rất khốc!" Nếu như không phải nắm hắn, Khương Daniel đã sớm tại không trung bay vọt, làm ra một cái Spider-Man kinh điển pose.

"Ta. . . ?" Ung Thánh Hựu nếu như không phải trông thấy ngoài cửa toàn bộ đông kết thành một đầu ngưng trệ dòng sông xe nước Mã Long, cũng là tuyệt sẽ không tin tưởng hắn, "Vậy ngươi dựa vào cái gì? Ta nói là, làm sao, ách, khởi động nó? Ngươi siêu năng lực?" Vằn là đèn đỏ, bọn hắn đứng tại ngựa giữa đường, đối diện phi tốc lái tới xe định tại nguyên chỗ, không tạo thành bất cứ uy hiếp gì.

"Ca, có nhớ hay không, có một lần ta cắn nát ngươi môi, sau đó chúng ta chiến tranh lạnh thật lâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao lại không nhớ rõ, rõ ràng chờ một chút muốn lên đài, Khương Daniel sói tính đại phát, nhỏ hẹp trong phòng thử áo, ngậm đi đầy miệng hắn mấy giọt máu dịch cùng nước bọt.

"Chúng ta đều cho là chúng ta nhao nhao thật lâu đúng hay không? Nói ít cũng có một giờ?" Nói đến buồn cười, hôn chỉ phí sáu không tới mười giây, hôn xong miệng đều là sưng, lại tiêu tốn nhiều hơn gấp mấy lần thời gian đến cãi nhau, đến lặng lẽ tương đối.

"Nhưng ta đi vào phòng thay quần áo trước đó, đến chúng ta nhao nhao xong ra, " Ung Thánh Hựu trên chân theo hắn đi, quay đầu đi qua nhìn mỗi cái bị động bị đình chỉ động tác người đi đường biểu lộ, rất nhỏ tiểu hài ăn dừa sữa kem, bánh bằng sữa vốn là lập tức liền muốn thuận côn chảy xuống một châu tuyết trắng nước mắt, cũng định tại nơi hẻo lánh, không rơi xuống nổi, "Kỳ thật chỉ qua nửa giờ."

Khương Daniel ham chơi, đem giọt kia dừa sữa trân châu dùng lòng bàn tay gảy một cái, đưa cho ngồi xổm người xuống nhìn mê mẩn Ung Thánh Hựu, mời hắn nếm hương vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là liếm một miệng lớn hắn ngón giữa, vị mặn hiển nhiên muốn so một điểm ngọt càng dày đặc, Khương Daniel lại đi đưa tay vuốt lên hắn nhăn lại lông mày.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối con số cùng thời gian luôn luôn không có khái niệm gì, nghe hắn nói phải đau đầu, tiếp tục quan sát lộ thiên tượng sáp quán đồng dạng Osaka đường đi.

"Cho nên a, " Khương Daniel lại đem thân thể của hắn cùng tâm, còn có tản mạn lực chú ý, hướng trên người mình mang về, khấu chặt tay cuối cùng từ trong túi quần giải phóng, thỏa thích cảm thụ phía ngoài không khí, "Ta phát hiện, là ta hôn ngươi quá ôn nhu, thấy một điểm máu, " Khương Daniel lại dán đi lên liếm Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới bên trên bị hắn thỏ răng đục ra đến một điểm vết thương, "Ta chỉ cần nghĩ, liền có thể đứng im bên người hết thảy."

Hắn lần thứ nhất phát hiện, là bởi vì cãi nhau thời điểm quá tức giận, chỉ muốn muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong căn phòng nhỏ một mực dông dài, người khác đều nhìn không thấy, cũng không nghe thấy bọn hắn, liền tốt.

Chừng một giờ thời gian liền tại khiển trách cùng chơi xấu bên trong vượt qua, thật không người đến gõ cửa, cũng không người đến khuyên can.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở bên trong chỉnh lý quần áo, Khương Daniel ra, phát hiện toàn bộ hậu trường, quạt không chuyển, điều hoà không khí cũng không thổi, Lại Quan Lâm còn nâng má đang nhìn điện thoại, Phác Hữu Trấn trên tay một đoạn lạp xưởng còn không có cho thán ni, thán ni cũng định ở trên ghế sa lon, nhà tạo mẫu tóc trên tay máy sấy còn đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái ót, chỉ là không có thổi ra cái gì nhiệt khí, Kim Tại Hoán trong miệng chuối tiêu còn không có nuốt xuống, liền móc ở trong miệng.

Quá đáng thương, thật đúng là, bị chuối tiêu nghẹn lại cảm giác, Khương Daniel tối tối tâm đau một cái cùng tuổi thân cho nên, định để hết thảy một lần nữa chuyển động.

Quả nhiên, mồ hôi một lần nữa ướt nhẹp Phác Chí Huân tóc mái hạ cái trán, trang điểm bông vải một lần nữa đắp lên đi cho hắn lau khô, Doãn Trí Thánh chiêu bài dây thanh bắt chước gà cũng một lần nữa đem hậu trường lấp đầy, Hà Thanh Vân nhìn xem trong kính bôn tẩu khắp nơi hắn lại âm lượng cao bắt đầu cười lớn khằng khặc, Lý Đại Huy nho vườn tóc tiếp tục tẩy màu, Bùi Trân Ánh cho xương gò má bổ tu cho phấn tay kế mà hoạt động không ngừng, người đại diện liền vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới, hỏi hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đi nơi nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là vào lúc này mới băng một chút, ra vẻ hung ác đá tung cửa, cũng không thèm nhìn hắn một cái, một lần nữa ngồi lên ghế sô pha nghiên cứu từ chụp.

Khương Daniel dùng ống hút uống vào nước đá, dư quang đinh trụ Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận khuôn mặt. Trang điểm nhìn môi hắn đã rất hồng hào, chỉ bôi một điểm son môi liền coi như thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu một cái, lại gặp được Khương Daniel không có hảo ý mỉm cười, trừng hai mắt tròng mắt trướng đến mệt mỏi, lại chụp chụp bên cạnh thân không vị, chào hỏi hắn quá khứ.

"Ca, ta hiện tại là người có bí mật." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ hắn, coi hắn là lại từ đâu bên trong học cái gì cao cấp thổ vị lời tâm tình, "Cho ta hôn một chút liền nói cho ngươi biết." Khương Daniel là nghĩ khảo nghiệm lại một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lập tức nhảy ra ngoài thật xa, chạy trốn tới bọn đệ đệ bên kia đi.

Lúc đầu không có gì, bị Khương Daniel một liếm, cũng có điểm ngứa.

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn tách ra bởi vì chạy quá nhanh mà tạp nhạp tóc mái, cũng không thể chờ gió đêm đến động thủ.

Nhờ Khương Daniel phúc, hiện tại ngay cả gió cũng không có, chỉ có hai người bọn hắn.

Lại gảy một cái trán của hắn, để tránh mình nhịn không được, lại làm sâu sắc cái này không tính hôn liếm láp.

"Vậy ngươi siêu năng lực cũng có ta một nửa rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rất muốn học trong phim ảnh, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nằm tại đèn tín hiệu hạ, không cố vấn quá khứ cỗ xe, đếm ngược nhan sắc lập tức dần dần đỏ, muốn bị tình yêu làm cho hôn mê toàn bộ đầu não.

"Vốn chính là, vì ngươi mà sinh." Khương Daniel lại xoay mặt đi, không chịu nhìn hắn, làm bộ xấu hổ tiết mục trình diễn bao nhiêu lần đều sẽ không cảm thấy chán ngấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới, này sẽ cũng căn bản sẽ không có xe trải qua, cũng không có đèn xanh đèn đỏ.

"Vậy chúng ta liền, hảo hảo hưởng thụ dạng này Osaka đi." Hay là thu một ngụm tại Khương Daniel bên gáy có mụn ruồi đen nhỏ vị trí đi, trong không khí có bắp rang cùng kẹo đường mùi thơm, cẩn thận vừa nghe đều là ngọt.

Tiệm mì bên trong không có sư phó phía dưới, Khương Daniel cùng hắn một người cầm cái vị đĩa, dùng vớt mặt dài thìa bắt được hai viên chính tại thành thục trứng lòng đào.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích lát cá, Khương Daniel thích rong biển tia, đũa chia đôi một điểm, lưu Hoàng đều chảy xuống đến, tràn đầy phối liệu mã đi lên, hai ngụm liền có thể ăn xong.

"Ca, " Khương Daniel cũng thật lâu không có nũng nịu, lúc này nãi thanh nãi khí, Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp lấy lòng trắng trứng đũa lắc một cái, kém chút đến rơi xuống, "Ngươi nói chúng ta ăn hết cái này hai bát muốn cho khách nhân khác trước mặt, phòng bếp có thể hay không tưởng rằng quên làm, sau đó làm lại a?"

Hẹp hẹp chất gỗ quầy hàng dưới đáy thật là có hai bát, hẳn là nóng hôi hổi, nhưng bởi vì Khương Daniel siêu năng lực mà gió êm sóng lặng, hào không dao động mặt.

"Liền ăn một bát đi, làm lại quái phiền phức." Thèm trùng trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng xúi giục hắn làm chuyện xấu.

"Màu đỏ canh ngọn nguồn hay là màu trắng canh ngọn nguồn?" Khương Daniel đứng dậy liền muốn cầm lấy mặt bát, Ung Thánh Hựu tức khắc cũng treo tại trên ghế, thò người ra nhìn xuống mặt.

"Thánh Hựu, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị Khương Daniel nắm bắt khe mông, trong mắt phun liệt hỏa, không hiểu quay đầu dò xét hắn, "Ăn nhiều một chút đi, " bóp chuyển thành một điểm cường độ bóp, trường hợp công khai Khương Daniel cũng rất ít như thế, hôm nay lấy thời gian địa điểm vì chuyển di, cuối cùng chuyển thành dùng chưởng đi nhẹ chụp, "Trừ nơi này, đều không có thịt gì cho ta sờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu học qua TaeKwonDo.

Khương Daniel phi tốc chợt lách người mới bảo đảm đầu gối không có bị hắn đạp cho một cước, hảo ngôn hảo ngữ sắc mặt tốt lại dán đi lên chọc ghẹo eo của hắn, tốt nhất là tại hắn giữa kẽ tay hóa thành một đám nước mới tốt, "Đến, ta nhỏ trang giấy, ăn mì."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu đối chén canh chính tại phẩm vị canh ngọn nguồn, nghe được mới khai phá tên thân mật lại suýt chút nữa sang gần chết, Khương Daniel lại đắc ý thuận hắn cong lên lưng, vừa lúc có lý do chính đáng đi sờ, "Ngươi đây là cái quỷ gì danh tự? Không được kêu."

Lại gầy ta cũng là ca a, kêu cái gì nhỏ trang giấy.

Trừ giấy cùng phiến, trên người ta điểm kia xem ra cùng nhỏ trang giấy có quan hệ.

Khương Daniel cũng kéo qua một nửa bát, phóng tới ở giữa, dùng trong chén duy nhất muôi lớn múc một chút canh, "Tiểu bất điểm liền cho các nàng, " hắn đem thìa bên trên một chút điểm đều uống cho hết, thỏa mãn thán lên tiếng, "Quả nhiên, cùng ca cùng một chỗ canh đều biến dễ uống."

"Trước đó lại không uống qua, lấy cái gì so a." Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh miệng, đũa đâm đi xuống lo lắng thăm dò, có hay không cá tấm loại hình hải sản.

"Chính là dễ uống điểm nha, uống ngon nhất." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn một đôi mặc thạch dạng mắt đều nhanh ném tiến trong canh, cảm thấy buồn cười lại uất ức, "Nhỏ trang giấy liền cho ngươi. Chỉ dùng đến gọi ngươi."

"Tìm được." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng lanh lảnh đũa nhọn đem cá tấm vớt lên, bỏ vào một bên trong mâm, người cũng thật vất vả ngồi thẳng, "Ngươi có thể ăn nha."

"Tuân mệnh, " Khương Daniel lột ra trên chiếc đũa cắm giấy bộ phim, cố ý ném đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Ta nhỏ trang giấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu đũa chống đỡ hắn đũa, giao nhau tại bát bên trên, không nhiều để hắn ăn, rất không hài lòng dáng vẻ.

"Ta thiếu ăn một miếng, ngươi liền hôn nhiều một ngụm đền bù ta." Khương Daniel chân dài vượt đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên này trên ghế, kẹp lại cái bệ, cánh tay trực tiếp đem hắn hướng đùi trên nệm lót đánh bắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh cổ chân vòng bên trên bắp chân của hắn, là chịu thua ý tứ.

"Còn không mau ăn." Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn chăm chú lên hắn ăn mì, xem xét hắn sắp gắp lên đưa đến bên miệng, cũng đem đũa hướng phía đó buông xuống đi, cứng rắn muốn đoạt hắn kẹp tốt một điểm mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu học thông minh, liền kẹp một hai cây, không ham hố.

Vẫn là bị Khương Daniel ôm ngồi vào trên thân đến, dán rất nóng rực, đũa lại kéo lấy hắn kẹp lên, ít đến đáng thương mì sợi một chỗ khác, ra hiệu hắn nhanh lên ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên này hít một hơi, Khương Daniel bên kia liền cắn một miệng lớn, mì sợi cứ như vậy nhiều, cũng liền dài như vậy, rất nhanh hắn lại tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu dầu say sưa khóe môi, cũng không động, liền định trụ cùng nhau, đem con ngươi tràn đầy hắn bộ dáng, tóc mái xốp, ánh mắt vô tội, bởi vì ngượng ngùng mà không cách nào nhìn thẳng.

"Liền hôn một chút sẽ không có chuyện gì đi, ngươi siêu năng lực." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong bĩu môi, điểm lên Khương Daniel giương lên đến lỗ tai cây độ cong.

Thật lớn một tô mì, ăn vào Osaka bầu trời đêm tinh tinh đều không nháy mắt, mây cũng không chịu xuất hiện, không gió không mưa, không người nhận biết dưới trán mặt mày, không người ngăn cản ý thức triền miên.

Cuối cùng vẫn là bởi vì số lẻ không đủ, hướng quầy hàng thu ngân trong ngăn kéo thả hai bát mì tiền.

"Nói đi, nhỏ trang giấy, " Khương Daniel cao giơ hai tay, để Ung Thánh Hựu nặng chụp xong một ngày trước mang một ít tiếc nuối chứng nhận chiếu, học tiêu chí, ngốc bên trong ngu đần lộ ra nách, từng ngày muốn chạy, "Tiếp xuống muốn đi đâu! Ta đều sẽ thỏa mãn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động đưa cho hắn, để hắn nhìn xem chiếu lên có hài lòng hay không, khuỷu tay lấy cái cằm, nghiêm túc bắt đầu tự hỏi.

Trên thiên kiều hạ đều là đám người, cõng hai vai bao học sinh nữ hài, chính đối sung làm toàn thân kính biển quảng cáo kéo lên đồng phục váy, muốn ngắn một điểm lại ngắn một điểm.

Sắc mặt âm trầm dân đi làm tại dưới đáy vằn một bên chờ đèn, nghĩ từ trong túi công văn móc ra khăn tay, thẻ ở nơi đó.

Nùng trang diễm mạt, biểu lộ mập mờ đặc thù nghề nghiệp người làm việc, còn tại hướng người qua đường trong lòng bàn tay nhét quảng cáo tấm thẻ, thân thể còn cúc lấy cung, trước ngực tiền vốn đều ném ở bên ngoài.

Mặc cửa hàng giá rẻ nhân viên sau lưng tuổi trẻ nhân viên cửa hàng, rất khốn đốn tại cửa tiệm lê đất, một nửa sạch sẽ như mới, một nửa đều là tro bụi.

Kéo lấy mấy cái cự đại rương hành lý trên tay còn cầm điện thoại di động cùng sạc dự phòng, tai nghe, kích động đối đầu kia trực tiếp mua sắm mua hộ, cái túi đem cổ tay siết ra vết tích, cũng cũng không thèm để ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại trang giấy trạng thổi qua đi, dùng đỉnh đầu vuốt ve Khương Daniel xương bả vai, a hắn ngứa, chúng sinh đều bận rộn như thường, bọn hắn cũng thân mật như thường.

Mỗi lần nhìn thấy dạng này chen chúc đám người, khác nhau nhân sinh, hắn lại sẽ cảm thán, gặp được bên người người này, là kiện cỡ nào thần kỳ, cỡ nào đáng giá cảm ân sự tình.

Có lẽ hắn cũng là có siêu năng lực, chẳng qua là vì đi hướng hắn, cùng hắn ôm nhau, toàn tiêu hết.

Khương Daniel cho hắn cọ ở, lại ngứa cũng không động đậy, phát giác được hắn cảm xúc khẽ nhúc nhích, hay là câu qua hắn tay, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ quan sát đông đảo muôn màu, "Thánh Hựu, đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư so với thường nhân mảnh được nhiều, Khương Daniel biết rõ, nên hỏi vẫn là muốn hỏi.

Nghĩ gì thế? Nghĩ Phù Sinh cũng giống như một trận không ý nghĩa bạch mộng, đỉnh đầu có hỏa cầu thiêu đốt, phía sau có quất roi xua đuổi hành tẩu, cuối cùng chỉ là một loại khác đen tối.

Nghĩ đến ngươi đến, thời gian đều vì ngươi ngừng, Phù Sinh đều lắng đọng xuống, thành trì đều vì ngươi im lặng, mắt vì ngươi tạo nước mắt, tiệp vì ngươi tung bay, ngón tay vì cùng ngươi giao ác mà chuẩn bị.

"Nghĩ tới ta bạch mộng bị ngươi đánh nát, " Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đáp lại hắn sức nắm, tu được tròn trịa móng tay rơi vào đi mu bàn tay của hắn, "Đổi thành không có ngươi không được sinh hoạt."

Mỗi người mục đích cuối cùng đều như thế, giãy dụa giống như chỉ là không ý nghĩa phí công.

Khương Daniel ôm nhỏ trang giấy, không để không khỏi gió đem hắn thổi đi, "Nhân sinh nha, còn chẳng phải cước đạp thực địa, cùng một chỗ qua chứ sao." Busan khẩu âm chạy đến, bại lộ một điểm biết mình đang nói rất đẹp trai khẩn trương.

Ý Nghĩa liền tại đang đi đường sáng tạo, dạng này tài năng không hối hận đi đến điểm cuối cùng.

"Khương Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển qua một điểm mặt đến, lại không nhìn chúng sinh, đổi nhìn bên người Khương Daniel, "Ta cũng có siêu năng lực."

Khương Daniel đương nhiên hô to gọi nhỏ hướng về phía hắn hô, "Cái gì đó, ca đều không nói cho ta, còn giấu diếm ta, thật là."

"Giống như ngươi, lưu lại thủ đoạn, về sau sẽ nói cho ngươi biết." Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp lấy cánh tay của hắn, muốn xuống cầu.

Ta thao khống vũ trụ vạn vật, điều khiển phồn tinh, điều khiển công thức cùng định lý, điều khiển tâm ý của ngươi cùng ta thâm thúy con mắt, dựng ra đỡ vô hình khoa học lực hút cầu, dẫn dắt ngươi, hướng ta tới gần.

"Ca còn chưa ăn qua pudding a?" Khương Daniel tang nghiêm mặt tối đa cũng chỉ có thể bảo trì ba giây, rất nhanh lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu có giữ lại quên.

"Cái gì pudding?" Xuống tới đều là rực rỡ muôn màu cửa hàng, vừa nghĩ tới có thể tùy ý đi dạo tiến đi dạo ra, còn có chút kích thích.

"Chính là như thế, phía trên là như thế, dưới đáy là như thế, loại kia Nhật thức pudding." Khương Daniel tay thật chặt siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy hắn còn có thể khoa tay múa chân khoa tay lấy hình dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại bội phục.

"Mua một cái ăn chứ sao. Cũng không phải cái gì lớn không được, ca ca mua cho ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu móc bóp ra, tại Khương Daniel trước mặt lay động.

"Vậy ta muốn mua mười một cái, chúng ta Wannaone một người một cái." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là bởi vì với không tới hay là lòng mềm yếu, dừng lại ý đồ cho hắn một cái bạo lật động tác.

"Kia người đại diện chẳng phải lại biết nói chúng ta trộm chạy đến sao? Lần trước cũng là ngươi, nhất định phải tại ký túc xá lớn thổi đặc biệt thổi nhà kia đồ vật tốt bao nhiêu ăn, lại muốn bị huấn." Khương Daniel đậu đậu mắt đều đi ra, điềm đạm đáng yêu, tận khả năng mông lung mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Kia ca có thể cho ta cắn một cái, đình chỉ thời không liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là nhịn không được trên tay khớp nối xếp thành mượt mà hạt dẻ.

Khương Daniel còn muốn cùng hắn cùng trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp, bị đau tại tràn đầy người trên đường cái nhảy cà tưng né tránh, đèn nê ông chiêu bài cùng cửa hàng cửa nhà đặt vào màn hình, đem bọn hắn nhuộm thành thất thải nhan sắc.

"Niel, ta có một cái ý nghĩ." Bọn hắn đang làm quái đầu to thiếp máy móc bên trên chụp xong ảnh chụp, trên tấm hình hai người thêm đặc hiệu, có phù hợp World Cup chủ đề cầu đồ đổi màu ngụy trang bạo tạc đầu cùng kính râm lớn, Khương Daniel còn có một thanh râu quai nón.

Khương Daniel đem lỗ tai tiến tới nghe, trên đường nào có người sẽ nghe gặp bọn họ nói chuyện, càng muốn nhỏ như vậy âm thanh, áp sát như thế.

Nghe xong hắn trịnh trọng gật đầu, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi bên cạnh cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong chọn lựa đồ vật, pudding là Ung Thánh Hựu đi lấy, Khương Daniel khẽ đếm, thế mà cầm mười lăm cái.

Chỉ có thể cho quầy thu ngân lưu lại tiền, thu ngân viên đứng nghiêm, con mắt nhìn thẳng phía trước, hai người móc ra máy tính, lại theo rất lâu.

"Ca, ngươi cầm nhiều như vậy làm gì?" Khương Daniel đem đồ vật từng loại bỏ vào túi xách bên trong, hay là cảm giác than mình nuôi chính là cái vung tay quá trán nhỏ trang giấy.

"Không phải ngươi nói thành viên một người một cái." Ung Thánh Hựu đối cửa hàng giá rẻ cửa thủy tinh, bắt đầu chưng diện.

"Ca, cái này có mười lăm cái đâu, ngươi có phải hay không không có số." Khương Daniel nhìn thấy trên mặt của hắn biến hóa, nhịn không được cười vang ra.

"Ngươi thích ăn ta hẳn là cũng thích ăn, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại nắm một cái trên đầu tóc giả, đối trong gương tác phẩm phi thường hài lòng, "Nhiều mua mấy cái, còn có thể ăn."

Khương Daniel mang theo lớn túi xách, đã trải qua Ung Thánh Hựu cải trang cách ăn mặc, cùng hắn lại kéo lấy tay, đứng tại cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng.

"Vậy ta nói đếm tới một, chúng ta liền bắt đầu chạy." Bọn hắn thậm chí không dám lẫn nhau lẫn nhau nhìn, sợ tiếng cười quá vang dội.

"Ba, hai, một!" Hai cái bạo tạc đầu, ngoài miệng còn dán bốn mảnh tê cay vị rong biển quái đại thúc liền lấy vượt tốc độ ánh sáng lao ra, chạy như bay đến qua phố trên đường cái.

Đám người bắt đầu ở bên cạnh họ chậm rãi dời động, taxi lái xe đánh lái xe cửa sổ bên trong bay tới bô bô buổi chiều điện đài, tiệm trái cây còn đang mua đi cuối cùng chưa xấu mâm đựng trái cây, tuổi trẻ các thiếu nữ nắm lấy tay của đối phương, cảm thán đỉnh đầu idol biển quảng cáo loá mắt.

Chạy qua cầu vượt, chạy vào trong tửu điếm.

Chạy qua rộn rộn ràng ràng, chạy qua tuế tuế niên niên.

Một mảnh rong biển bay vào Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong, cay đến hắn trong thang máy thẳng hà hơi, Khương Daniel cũng không bóc đến, chỉ dùng miệng môi dưới đi lên độ khí, thổi đến giả ria mép một mực tại dưới đèn vượt lên lật hạ, hiện ra bóng loáng, rơi xuống hạt vừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại cay lại bị hắn chọc cho muốn cười, hận không thể đâm đầu vào trong thang máy pha lê. Khương Daniel lại đem rong biển phiến cuốn vào miệng bên trong, liền thiếp tại trên đầu lưỡi mặt, chống đỡ vách tường, nhốt chặt hắn cùng hắn chia sẻ nóng bỏng, chết chống đỡ lấy cửa thang máy, trên tay đè ép nút bấm, không để Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách, đầu lưỡi run rẩy phá một chút Khương Daniel, lại tê tê dại dại duỗi trở về, cay đến đều muốn bão tố nước mắt, không chỗ ẩn trốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại này sẽ tỉnh lại, ngoài cửa sổ trời dần dần sáng lên. Lại một nhếch miệng, đã không có trong mộng kia cỗ vị cay phải thơm ngọt tư vị, ngược lại là dưới thân dính dính một mảnh. Động động chân lại ấn ấn eo, quen thuộc chua thoải mái.

Khương Daniel đưa lưng về phía hắn đang sát tóc, chỉ dùng khăn tắm vây quanh hạ thân, một buổi sáng sớm cũng làm người ta cảnh đẹp ý vui. Gặp hắn tỉnh lại cầm máy sấy, không buông tha ngồi lại đây, quấn lấy hắn để hắn cho hắn thổi tóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất có thổi tóc kỹ xảo, tay bắt mấy lần sợi tóc , mát xa mấy lần da đầu, đều là rất có giảng cứu, Khương Daniel lại thoải mái nheo lại mắt, nằm tại hắn gối đầu một bên.

"Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu mở nhỏ mấy ngăn, để lẫn nhau có thể nghe được lẫn nhau thanh âm, "Ta hôm qua làm một giấc mộng." Cách chăn mền, Khương Daniel hay là cầm mũi chân đi vẩy Ung Thánh Hựu đóng ở bên trong mũi chân.

"Cái gì mộng a?" Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn bên cạnh gật đầu một cái, cho hắn thổi phía sau ẩm ướt phát.

"Mơ tới ngươi có siêu năng lực, còn có thể tạm dừng thời gian, chúng ta còn cùng đi ra chơi." Khương Daniel giảo hoạt đối Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái, vung một chút một đầu nửa làm không ẩm ướt lông chó.

"Nói không chừng ta thật có đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn không có đứng đắn đang nghe, lại mở lớn sức gió đem thanh âm của hắn ô ô ô che lại đi.

Kỳ thật, Khương Daniel trong bọc còn có mấy cái thêm ra đến pudding.

Hắn lại bắt đầu hừ, hừ phải vẫn như cũ lớn tiếng, "Osaka,oh yeah,the place you and I dreamed of."

Kẹt văn vẫn như cũ vớt dự định ngày mai liền chạy:

1\. Cảm tạ gà vịt trừ tiền bối từ, "Ngươi trang điểm thật xinh đẹp / thế giới vẫn còn bận rộn đi lên phía trước / nhưng ngươi cùng thời gian của ta tạm thời đình trệ / để ai cũng nhìn không thấy chúng ta / để cái gì đều không có cách nào ảnh hưởng chúng ta / chỉ cần ngươi ở bên cạnh ta là được /" . Bởi vì Khương Dan cô nàng lục soát tới nghe, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy từ cố sự này liền cơ bản thành hình. Lần nữa cảm tạ, thật sự là nghệ thuật gia, ban cho ta linh cảm.

2\. Nếu có nhìn không hiểu địa phương, nhất định phải nhắn lại hoặc là pm hỏi ta ờ! Phi thường hoan nghênh lớn cát tìm ta tán gẫu! Cùng, thẻ abo thẻ hai ngày, dứt khoát chạy trốn 8.

3\. Đêm qua gặm đến ba bốn điểm, dưa dưa làm bản người già làm việc và nghỉ ngơi cũng như si như say.

4\. Đầu tuần ngày càng, tuần này liền xem duyên phận 8.

Viết văn có cái gì ý Nghĩa? Ngọt qua được chính chủ sao? Không được không được, ta nhìn không được.

5\. Đặt câu hỏi rương y nguyên hoan nghênh mọi người, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương.

Trả lời sẽ đổi mới ở chỗ này, @TanzakuStars nhớ kỹ đi xem, không cần chú ý.

Cảm tạ các ngươi hỏi ta vấn đề, hết hạn đến hiện ở ta đều hồi phục.

Điểm ngạnh, tán gẫu cái gì, đều có thể.

6\. Chào buổi tối, ta có thể an tâm móc chân tối nay.


	344. Chapter 344

『 Dan Ung 』 thành mời ngài gia nhập liên minh một chút xíu

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# đứt quãng tiểu Nhật thường

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả khả năng có chút ngọt?

# bản hệ liệt đến tiếp sau mời điểm gia nhập liên minh lần đầu hội nghị đoàn kết đại hội Starbucks số một cửa hàng Starbucks hải ngoại đặc biệt chi nhánh thứ hai quý công trạng tổng kết

Bốn mùa xuân macchiato đi băng năm phần ngọt

"Ngươi nói năm nay mùa hè, các nàng có thể hay không còn tại hợp giếng trạm làm tiếp ứng a? Làm ngươi còn đi xem sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, trên tay trộn lẫn lấy rau cải xôi.

"Đương nhiên muốn đi a, cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ." Khương Daniel ổ tại ghế sô pha bên trong, gió bão hút vào kẹo mềm, đáng yêu thải sắc gấu nhỏ liên tiếp tại bụng hắn bên trong cất giữ.

"A..., không cho phép đi." Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay còn đang nắm đoàn rau cải xôi, tạp dề hệ có chút quá lỏng, nắm tay cảnh cáo Khương Daniel động tác quá lớn, liền từ phía sau lưng tản ra tới.

"Vậy ta muốn người khác theo giúp ta cùng đi." Khương Daniel đứng dậy bước chân nhẹ nhàng trượt lấy phòng bếp gạch men sứ trượt đến sau lưng của hắn.

"Cái kia riêng lẻ vài người, ngươi ngược lại là nói một chút?" So với buộc lại tạp dề, quan trọng hơn chính là vững vàng ôm lấy người trước mắt hẹp hẹp xương lưng.

"Hai mươi hai tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu a, ta muốn gọi điện thoại cho hắn, ta muốn cho hắn truyền tin nhắn! Ta muốn hướng hắn lên án, ngươi bây giờ, đều không ôn nhu không đáng yêu không mềm nhũn không ngọt ngào! Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nói cho ngươi! Ngươi thật già rồi! Vừa già lại hung! Luôn giận ta cho nên dài thật nhiều nếp nhăn! Hừ!" Ngoài miệng không tha người, thân thể lại thành thành thật thật siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, sợ hắn tránh thoát.

"Kia ta muốn tám mươi tuổi Khương Daniel. Nghĩ đẩy hắn xe lăn cùng đi xem biển, muốn cho hắn chải tóc mặc dù khả năng căn bản không còn mấy cây, muốn giúp hắn tẩy đổi lại răng giả." Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh thoát, đem rau cải xôi phóng tới một bên pha lê bát, sau đó liền định trụ để hắn ôm.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có thể hay không đừng rủa ta răng! Trộm tâm tặc, lớn móng heo, lừa gạt tới tay liền biến nam nhân xấu!" Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là rất phục Khương Daniel hí đường, hạ đến vừa sẽ đi, lên tới chín mươi chín, cho hắn một hoàn cảnh, hắn liền có thể tùy ý phát huy.

"Ngày mai tàu điện ngầm nhanh lúc tan việc đi thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu thoát một lần tính tay bao, chế trụ Khương Daniel nắm cả hắn eo tay.

Đồ chua canh nấu xong, mở cơm.

Kem ly hồng trà thêm sữa sương thiếu băng ba phần ngọt

"Ung Thánh Hựu xi, chúng ta gọi cái móng heo đến ăn đi." Trời vừa rạng sáng, Khương Daniel mới hạ hành trình, tắm rửa xong chỉ muốn ôm thơm thơm mềm mềm người bên gối đi ngủ, bụng lại đang vang rền.

"Không ăn, tháng trước cùng ngươi ăn năm ngày ăn khuya, mập hai cân. Ta tại studio nhìn chiếu lại, cảm giác mình mập hai mươi cân. Mặt thật lớn, cự xấu." Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn về nhà thanh âm đánh thức, không có gì tốt tính tình.

"Vậy chúng ta ăn xong làm điểm có ý nghĩa sự tình đi. Dạng này ngươi liền sẽ không mập." Khương Daniel gạt ra hai viên thỏ răng, hướng phía đã khốn thành một đám Ung Thánh Hựu lung lay đã quay số điện thoại màn hình điện thoại di động.

Thần mẹ hắn có ý nghĩa sự tình. Chỉ sợ là gặm ta gặm phải so gặm móng heo còn sạch sẽ đi. Ung Thánh Hựu xoa eo, chỉ muốn một cước đem ăn uống no đủ Khương Daniel đạp xuống giường. Quá lớn chỉ không có đạp xuống dưới, còn bị hắn khóc lóc van nài ôm lấy chân.

"Ung Ung, ngươi tắm rửa không có a." Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu một chích mũi chân, con mắt đều không có mở ra, miệng bên trong còn tại lầm bầm.

"Tẩy không có tẩy không đều cùng không có tẩy giống nhau sao!" Căn phòng này điều hoà không khí không được tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại cảm giác là trên thân cũng dính dính, trên thân cũng dính dính.

"Không phải, chân của ngươi thơm quá ờ! Nghe giống như vừa mới ăn móng heo!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem chân bỗng nhiên từ Khương Daniel trong ngực rút ra, nghĩ thầm lại bồi con chó này ăn khuya hắn chính là heo! Móng heo heo!

Sữa thanh thêm sóng bá đi băng bảy phần ngọt

Ung Thánh Hựu cung tại bồn rửa tay trước, đầu vừa tẩy một nửa, bọt biển còn không có xoa mở, thả ở bên ngoài trên bàn trà điện thoại mãnh vang lên, hô Khương Daniel hỗ trợ ứng một chút. Hẳn là người đại diện sắp xếp thông cáo biểu phát tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu vừa nở rộ từng đoá từng đoá màu trắng tiểu ma cô, Khương Daniel cúp điện thoại, cầm điện thoại di động của hắn lại lắc lư tiến đến.

"Ung Ung, ngươi đem screensaver đổi thành hình của ta có được hay không oa." Khá lắm, bất quá là gọi hắn hỗ trợ nhận cú điện thoại, còn được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.

"Khóa bình phong mật mã đã là sinh nhật của ngươi, vân tay khóa cũng còn có một cái là ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu lại chà xát đỉnh đầu, mở nước chuẩn bị đem tóc xông sạch sẽ.

Khương Daniel lấy tay thử một chút nhiệt độ, ngón tay khắp nhập Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy bọt biển phát, một chút xíu xông rửa sạch sẽ.

Hôm sau âm nhạc tiết diễn tập đi làm, rõ ràng rơi xuống điểm xuống mưa, Khương Daniel một mặt tâm tình xán lạn, trên lỗ tai còn mang theo tai nghe, hưởng thụ âm nhạc đi theo có tiết tấu gật đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà ngủ bù, buổi trưa không ăn cơm nằm đến xế chiều. Nhớ tới ban đêm có Khương Daniel sân khấu trực tiếp, mở ra điện thoại thuần thục vạch tiến Khương Daniel quan cà, đỉnh lấy quả đào món ngon nhất ID tại giao diện bên trên tìm kiếm trực tiếp kết nối.

"Oppa screensaver thật là tấm hình này sao! Cầu hồi phục!" Tiêu đề như thế thiếp mời vạch một cái kéo còn có thật nhiều cái, Ung Thánh Hựu điểm tiến phía trên nhất mang theo biểu thị nhiệt độ hỏa hoa cái kia, có chút hiếu kì lại có chút chờ mong. Phóng đại lại phóng đại sau dự lãm đồ bên trong, là trương cũng không tính là gần trong vòng năm năm ảnh chụp, hay là xuất đạo năm đó đi Gia Bình từ giá du tùy tiện chiếu. 9999+ đầu bình luận bên trong, tầng thứ nhất nằm Khương Daniel hồi phục một câu yeess.

Ngốc tử ngốc tử, nói không rõ ai là ngốc tử. Ngươi không muốn dùng chỉ có mặt của ta screensaver có thể a, ta liền thoải mái mặc áo mưa, điện thoại trái lại chộp trong tay, nói cho toàn thế giới ta có bao nhiêu nhớ thương ngươi.

"Một năm khóa! Ta hiện tại tuyên bố một năm khóa!"

"Ta nhổ vào, ngày mồng một tháng năm mới có thể khóa! Ai trước ngả bài ai ở phía dưới ok!"

"Vô dụng, một năm đã khóa, các ngươi ngày mồng một tháng năm đảng gọi a gọi a, la rách cổ họng đều không dùng!"

Khương Daniel từ khoa học diễn đàn lui ra ngoài, đụng vào hậu trường nhân viên công tác mắt ân cần thần, "Niel, nhìn cái gì vậy phải nghiêm túc như vậy a?"

"Ta từ nhỏ đã thích, khoa học tri thức." Ý cười khắp bên trên chóp mũi, bò lên trên khóe mắt, thuần khiết ngây thơ.

A Hoa ruộng thêm hai khỏa pudding đi băng ba phần ngọt

"Đại soái ca Ung Thánh Hựu, cho ta ký cái tên đi." Khương Daniel không biết từ nơi nào làm đến một trương Ung Thánh Hựu chòm Xử Nữ phim lam đĩa CD, ôm ở trước ngực ra vẻ ngây người mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vậy ngươi giúp cho ta thân thích nhà tiểu hài ký album." Ung Thánh Hựu khó được không có mở miệng cự tuyệt đã đúng là không dễ, Khương Daniel lập tức ngoan ngoãn từ trên ghế salon quơ lấy một cái nệm êm đệm tại cái mông dưới đáy làm bộ muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu ký.

Ai có thể nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ là tại tấm kia lam quang trang bìa chữ như gà bới một cái ba viên nốt ruồi thêm một vì sao, hắn bé heo Page, không đối là hắn bé heo Đan Ni, lại không đối là hắn Busan Kiện ca, thành thành thật thật ký hơn một trăm tấm ngay cả To danh tự đều không giống album mới đâu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, các ngươi Incheon người đều như thế có thể sinh tiểu hài sao?" Khương Daniel hai cánh tay giao ác cùng một chỗ, kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt hoạt động khớp nối, một bộ muốn khai chiến tư thế.

"Không đúng vậy a, ta hai cái tiểu chất tử một cái năm hai một cái năm ba, hai cái ban đồng học cộng lại chính là nhiều như vậy album a." Ung Thánh Hựu theo tay cầm lên một trương ký xong, trên tay vuốt vuốt.

"Vậy chúng ta sang năm kết hôn, bọn hắn không thiếu một cái đều được đến a." Khương Daniel kém chút bị mình album đập trúng, còn tốt hắn đã cực nhanh trượt hướng phòng khách nơi hẻo lánh.

"Có ngươi như thế cầu hôn sao!" Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên lai là đang giận cái này.

"Ta nói dự tính dự tính dự tính, vị tiên sinh này ngươi muốn tùy thời đều có thể a." Khương Daniel sờ lấy vệ túi áo bên trong màu đỏ nhung mặt cái hộp nhỏ, lạc lạc cười ngây ngô.

"Ngươi đều không đứng đắn hỏi qua ta, làm sao biết ta có đồng ý hay không!" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mau mau đem đầu tuần đi Châu Âu nhìn tú âu phục kiểu dáng qua một lần.

Khương Daniel giả vờ như đầu gối vết thương cũ phát tác, ngã nhào trên đất trên nệm. Ung Thánh Hựu dọa phát sợ, điên quá khứ muốn dìu hắn.

"Mặc dù thời cơ giống như chẳng phải phù hợp, nhưng là, Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta cùng một chỗ đem quãng đường còn lại đi đến sao?" Khương Daniel trong mắt lóe ánh sáng, này thanh âm dạng nhẹ, như thế nhu.

Lúc đầu nửa ngồi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp ngồi liệt tại trên mặt thảm.

"Ngươi trước quỳ đi, ta ngẫm lại." Lấy Khương Daniel rộng tú trận khoản khả năng không quá vừa người, còn muốn đi làm theo yêu cầu, nơi nào có tốt bảng hiệu đi làm đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng lộ ra quen thuộc đường cong, lười biếng giang rộng ra chân.

#6 tử thật vậy ôn tập một ngày:

1\. Cái series này sẽ còn một mực tiếp tục viết, viết đến một chút xíu đóng cửa mới thôi? Dù sao chính là một chút thường ngày hướng tiết mục nhỏ, các bằng hữu nhập cổ phần sao? Về sau thường ngày hướng đoản đả cũng đều là một chút xíu gia nhập liên minh thương loại hình tiêu đề! Trăm kiếm không bồi thường! Một vốn bốn lời! Menu đều là ngẫu thân đo dễ uống! Từ khi trường học đối diện mở một chút xíu, ngẫu liền... ... ... . . .

2\. Lúc đầu ngẫu hôm nay là rất chân thành chuẩn bị cuồng viết một trận, mặc dù chỉ có một hai giờ thời gian nghỉ ngơi cho ngẫu nhiên xảy ra vung, nhưng là, hôm nay khoa học làm ngẫu đầu rơi, làm ngẫu điên cuồng, làm ngẫu thất thường! Ngẫu còn viết cái gì văn đâu? Viết văn ngẫu dám viết hôm nay đường sao? Cảm tưởng sao? Không được không được, ngẫu tại giới bên trong cho của choa nhi tử giảng ý kiến dập đầu, mới một tháng, tuyệt đối đừng giảng ý kiến! Được không! Để ngẫu nhìn thấy ni ôm lấy trái bưởi hai tay được không!

3\. Tiểu khả ái nhóm chào buổi tối nha! Ngẫu hiện tại tựa như một viên tảo biển tảo biển, tùy tiện nhìn xem ảnh động ngẫu đều nghĩ đón điều hoà không khí phong vũ đạo!

『 Dan Ung 』 một chút xíu gia nhập liên minh thương lần thứ nhất hội nghị

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# đứt quãng tiểu Nhật thường

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả tiền văn mời điểm gia nhập liên minh thư mời

Bốn mùa trà xuân đi băng năm phần ngọt thêm trân sóng dừa

"Ngươi tại về Incheon trên đường khóc, làm sao không gọi điện thoại cho ta." Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa xong mới biết được Khương Daniel vừa mới một mực là tại chợp mắt.

Có chút cảm xúc cho dù là đối người thân cận nhất cũng khó có thể mở miệng. Qua nhất định niên kỷ, liền không lại có được có thể chia sẻ hết thảy dũng khí.

"Nhanh ngủ đi. Ta không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại lộp bộp một tiếng, nối liền sạc pin.

Khương Daniel dưới giường bên trên còn hồng hồng, có phiến ánh sáng yếu ớt, Spider-Man Tiểu Dạ đèn cố chấp thủ hộ lấy buổi tối đó. Ung Thánh Hựu leo đi lên động tác rất nhẹ, cơ hồ không có gì tiếng vang.

"Một mình nằm tại đen tối gian phòng bên trong, vì không thể đi yêu yêu người ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy Khương Daniel khàn khàn tiếng nói chuyện, trở mình một cái đứng dậy ngồi dậy, đầu kém chút đụng vào trần nhà.

Tuyển câu nào ca từ không tốt, hết lần này tới lần khác niệm chọc hắn khóc đến hung nhất câu này.

"Ca, cũng có muốn giấu đi nhưng là giấu không được người yêu sao?" Khương Daniel không buông tha.

"Không có sự tình, không phải vì cái này khóc. Ngươi đừng lo lắng." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hết cuối cùng một tia diễn kỹ. Cái này ban đêm cũng quá mức dài dằng dặc, làm sao còn không có đi qua.

"Nhưng ta có. Ta muốn thẳng thắn." Khương Daniel bất cứ lúc nào đều thẳng xuất phát cầu, không hề nhượng bộ chút nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình thật đáng thương, ủy khúc cầu toàn có cái gì tốt, thất tình cũng là bị động thất tình. Sờ một cái mặt, thủy doanh doanh, nghe được Khương Daniel lời nói nháy mắt, tuyến lệ không tự chủ mở cống xả nước, không nói một lời rơi lệ. Cọ đến trên chăn có thể hay không ít một chút chật vật? Chí ít hắn còn không có lưu nước mũi.

"Là cái lái xe về nhà làm việc trên đường nghe hệ chữa trị ca đều sẽ khóc đến không kềm chế được đồ ngốc. Là cái tình nguyện cùng ta bảo trì khoảng cách an toàn cũng không hướng ta tới gần ngoan độc người. Là ta nghĩ yêu lại không dám yêu, chậm chạp không hỏi ta cầm yêu giấy phép người xấu." Khương Daniel ngữ khí rất nặng, rất là động khí.

"Vậy ngươi nguyện ý tiên triều hắn đi qua sao? Bởi vì, hắn có lẽ thật không biết tâm ý của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói vừa nghĩ xong đời, hai cỗ thanh nước mũi cũng ra.

Khương Daniel bò lên trên cái thang, có lẽ là tình yêu tại đụng tâm cửa, cả phòng đen tối cũng giống ban ngày sáng lên, đầy mặt buồn nước mắt cũng như vui đến phát khóc.

"Ngươi ngủ mất một điểm, đừng có lại khóc." Hỏng bét hỏng bét, thích người hỗn loạn bên trong ngay cả một điểm nước mũi cũng bôi đến. Bị hắn ôm vẫn là như vậy chen, nhưng cũng còn không tệ.

"Lúc nào biết đến?" Ung Thánh Hựu hút mạnh cái mũi, cổ họng đều chua xót.

"Ngươi luôn luôn tại lúc ta không có ở đây khóc, khóc lại muốn dùng giường của ta bên trên rút giấy." Khương Daniel còn tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu lau nước mắt, so cho mình rửa mặt còn cẩn thận.

"A...!" Ung Thánh Hựu há to miệng, muốn cắn ở Khương Daniel ngón tay.

"Về sau không cần nghĩ nhiều như vậy. Là ta trước hết nghĩ tốt muốn yêu ngươi, là ta trước ôm ngươi. Ngươi có thể động tâm, ta có thể yêu ngươi." Ngón tay vuốt ve bờ môi, một điểm nước muối sinh lí cũng không muốn lưu lại.

Vắng vẻ vùng ngoại thành, cách Incheon thật nhiều cây số. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu sinh ra loại về đến nhà cảm xúc. Ôm hắn trong ngực người này, xuyên qua quá khứ tuế nguyệt, ôm lấy hắn mỗi lần lẻ loi một mình khóc nức nở thân ảnh, nắm hắn băng lãnh tay ở lòng bàn tay, a bên trên một ngụm nhiệt khí.

"Lần này buổi hòa nhạc thử một chút bắt nhiễm màu xám trắng thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu khóc mệt mỏi, bối rối đánh tới, Khương Daniel còn đang hỏi hắn vấn đề.

"Làm sao rồi? Ta rất ít động màu tóc." Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt hắn trên trán mềm mềm phát, về sau chải vuốt.

"Chờ không nổi, muốn cùng ngươi một đêm đầu bạc, giao bôi uống rượu." Ung Thánh Hựu đầu dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trên cánh tay, trọng lượng rất dễ chịu.

"Hai mươi mấy tuổi, còn tốt vong niên luyến cái này miệng." Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn khóc, hắn cũng không nghĩ, con mắt đau quá.

"Ngươi nhanh lên biến Thành lão gia gia, người khác liền cũng không dám muốn ngươi." Khương Daniel thật là trẻ con, nhiễm phát sợi tóc còn không phải sẽ đen nhánh.

"Ngươi muốn ta là được." Ung Thánh Hựu thật buồn ngủ quá, vì xác định không phải là mộng, toát một ngụm Khương Daniel mới mê man đi.

Nguyên lai nhà không nhất định là cái nào đó cụ thể tiêu chí, là một loại nào đó an tâm.

Chanh cây mơ đi băng ba phần ngọt thêm cây yến mạch

"Ca, ngươi gần nhất khẩu vị giống như phát sinh biến hóa rất lớn a." Khương Daniel nhấp một hớp canh, hoài nghi trong nhà đã đoạn muối.

"Dưỡng sinh hiểu không? Lớn tuổi, muốn ăn thanh đạm một điểm." Khương Daniel lại ăn miệng đồ ăn, hoài nghi trong nhà đã đoạn đường.

"Xin giúp ta lục soát Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu diễn làm ơn tủ lạnh." Khương Daniel một cái bước xa vọt tới trước ti vi, đối âm thanh khống nói chuyện.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đồ ăn cũng còn không có bưng xong ngươi nhìn cái gì TV?" Ung Thánh Hựu qua ba mươi về sau, càng thêm khắc sâu cảm nhận được Khương Daniel mẫu thân đem hắn kéo xuống như thế lớn khó khăn thế nào.

Khương Daniel cầm điều khiển từ xa vội vàng tiến nhanh cùng điều lớn âm lượng.

"Ta là sơ đinh khẩu vị, thích ngọt cùng mặn."

"Thích loại kia tại trong miệng tóe mở giá rẻ cảm giác."

Đây mới là Ung Thánh Hựu chân chính khẩu vị.

Trên TV chính tại truyền bá hai người đụng nắm đấm hình tượng, Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ tay níu lấy lỗ tai kéo tới trước bàn ăn.

"Ầy, đây là muối đây là đường, ngươi tùy tiện thêm, tùy tiện ăn, xì dầu có muốn hay không ta đi lấy. Về sau sinh bệnh khó chịu chết ngươi." Trong nhà muối bình cùng đường bình còn tràn đầy.

"Ta sợ ngươi ăn không vui nha. Ngươi vừa gầy." Khương Daniel hống lên người đến cũng giống cái tiểu bằng hữu, biểu lộ so với bị hống người còn muốn ủy khuất bên trên ba phần.

"Ban đêm ra ngoài ăn đi. Đặt trước phòng ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu động thủ giải khai tạp dề.

"Ác ác ác!" Khương Daniel trong mắt tỏa ánh sáng.

"Giữa trưa liền khống chế một chút ẩm thực thu hút." Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn mân mê miệng đánh bại.

"Hôn một chút, cơm cũng sẽ biến ăn ngon đi." Khương Daniel miệng vểnh lên phải cao hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến tới chuồn chuồn lướt nước. Thứ bảy còn rất dài.

Cổ sớm vị hồng trà đi băng năm phần ngọt thêm tiên thảo

"Ca, gần nhất có phải là rất ít vẽ tranh rồi?" Khương Daniel khóa lại điện thoại, tối đi xuống là thiên hồi ức tổ hợp thời kỳ thiếp mời.

"Không muốn họa người." Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng muốn ra cửa, đối tấm gương tại kẹp tóc mái.

"Cuối tuần đầu nhỏ đệ đệ hẹn cùng một chỗ ăn cơm." Khương Daniel tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu chọn áo sơmi.

"Thật sao? Bầy bên trong phát sao? Ta làm sao không nhìn thấy?" Ung Thánh Hựu bên trái một túm tóc mái kẹp chặt có chút sập, lại dùng lược gảy hai lần.

"Buổi sáng gọi điện thoại cho ta, ngươi còn đang ngủ, không có gọi ngươi." Khương Daniel lấy ra kiện bảo thạch lam, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Lầu dưới xả nước bồn cầu, ngươi hôm nay nhất định phải gọi người tới sửa. Không cho phép kiếm cớ." Ung Thánh Hựu đổi áo sơmi, tới gần Khương Daniel, nói xong nhàn nhạt đụng đụng bờ môi, theo lẽ thường thì phân biệt chi hôn.

"Hợp tác nhãn hiệu muốn để ta ra một cái mới hệ liệt đồ án thiết kế, nhưng trong tay ta còn có từ khúc muốn cùng người chế tác giao tiếp." Khương Daniel kéo chính Ung Thánh Hựu tơ chất cổ áo, cài lên trên đỉnh hai cái nút áo, hầu kết đều khóa tại lam oánh oánh vải vóc bên trong.

"Vậy ta viết thay, ngươi không nên hối hận." Ung Thánh Hựu bị che phải chặt chẽ, nói chuyện hô hấp đều có chút không khoái.

"Ngươi thử trước một chút nha, bao lâu không có họa đều." Khương Daniel lại sờ lên Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên cái cổ, không lớn cam tâm giải khai một viên.

Khương Daniel điện thoại đánh không thông, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tới nhà, tìm khắp nơi người. Khương Daniel mang theo tay bao, trên đầu còn đỉnh lấy cái tắm mũ, kính bảo hộ cũng không biết là từ trong góc nào xuất hiện, khẩu trang che phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ, còn mặc một bộ áo mưa, cau mày, như lâm đại địch tại thông nhà vệ sinh.

"Ni nghẹn như đến, ni tôm xuất khí..." Khương Daniel đâm cái trung bình tấn, đối Ung Thánh Hựu lung tung vung giục ngựa thùng da nhổ tử đuổi người.

Ung Thánh Hựu vén tay áo lên, áo sơmi cũng không đổi, câu rơi Khương Daniel trên lỗ tai khẩu trang, "Làm gì đâu ngươi? Đánh trận a?"

"Không phải nói cho ngươi ngươi để ngươi đừng tới đây, ngươi đi ra ngoài trước. Nơi này để ta giải quyết liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến đau bụng, chụp chụp Khương Daniel mười phần đáng chú ý cái mông, chạy ra ngoài.

Cuối cùng đến cùng là Khương Daniel thảm thảm thanh âm lại truyền tới, "Ung Ung, nhỏ Ung lão sư, ngươi có thể tới hay không giúp một chút ta?"

Hai người khổ chiến gần mười phút, rốt cục khơi thông nhà vệ sinh.

"Ca, ngươi có thể đi ra ngoài trước một chút hay không?" Khương Daniel kìm nén đến khó chịu, từng chữ đều là từ trong hàm răng gạt ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dự định thay đổi áo sơmi, không rõ mà nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi muốn làm gì? Trên người ngươi có cái gì ta chưa thấy qua sao?"

Khương Daniel quyết tâm liều mạng, cởi quần trực tiếp bắt đầu chửng cứu mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhìn hắn, đổi áo sơmi đang rửa mặt.

"Niel, ngươi, cái kia, hương vị thật to lớn." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng xà phòng cởi tay, dùng khăn mặt lau sạch sẽ chuẩn bị cấp tốc rút lui sinh hóa vũ khí chế tạo hiện trường.

"Ca, " Khương Daniel nhấc lên quần, tự động bồn cầu xông qua nước về sau, thanh âm đều mang điểm giọng nghẹn ngào, "Giống như lại ngăn chặn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhặt lên hắn món kia mấy chục vạn Hàn nguyên áo sơmi, khoác đang ngủ áo bên ngoài hướng bồn cầu đi đến.

"Ca, ngươi đều họa tốt sao?" Khương Daniel khó khăn thuyết phục Ung Thánh Hựu đem tại xí đã phát sinh hết thảy từ trong trí nhớ xóa bỏ, tắm rửa xong mới nhìn rõ trên bàn sách một xấp giấy vẽ.

"Ừm, ngươi nhìn thấy thế nào." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm qua khăn mặt, thay Khương Daniel xát ngẩng đầu lên lông tới.

"Đây là cái gì a? Cái này lại là cái gì a?" Khương Daniel cảm giác lại muốn khóc.

"Một con đã có tuổi xấu quả đào tại thông nhà vệ sinh a. Bên cạnh là một con thiện lương mỹ lệ báo biển ba ba đang giúp hắn bận bịu." Ung Thánh Hựu lau khô một nửa tóc, chuyển Khương Daniel đầu, tiếp tục xát một nửa khác.

"Cái gì đó." Khương Daniel giả vờ như hừ cắt nhảy, bả vai đột nhiên làm ra vẻ hơi dựng ngược lên, kém chút lừa gạt đến Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm.

"Đây là ngươi, đây là ta a." Ung Thánh Hựu đem khăn mặt bao tại Khương Daniel trên đầu, cúi người chỉ vào họa.

"Báo biển ba ba thân thể có hay không vẽ lên xem ra như thế mềm oặt muốn thử mới biết được!" Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên xoay người, nhấc lên Ung Thánh Hựu ngắn tay, đem đầu dán lên hắn bằng phẳng bụng dưới.

"Khương Daniel đừng liếm ta, thật ngứa thật ngứa, a ha, ha, ha..." Ung Thánh Hựu dù sao cuối cùng lại sẽ bị ngã vào giường.

Nho Dữu lục đi băng bảy phần ngọt thêm dừa quả

Bảy tám ánh trăng cảnh vừa vặn.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được thanh nhàn, Khương Daniel lập tức hướng công ty xin nghỉ ngơi, bay đến thế giới cái nào đó góc nhỏ giải nóng nghỉ phép.

Tiểu trấn bên trên phần lớn dùng tiền mặt giao dịch, hai người trong ví tiền trang thẻ đều không phát huy được tác dụng, chỉ có thể đi trong thành lấy tiền. Tiêu tốn áo quần short jean, giẫm một đôi dép lê, hai người trừ kính râm, toàn thân trên dưới cách ăn mặc đều giống như mặt kính, Khương Daniel còn cõng cái trống không bao, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu dự định mua quả ướp lạnh cùng đồ ăn.

Lẫn nhau lôi kéo tay. Không thể nói ai trước dắt, dù sao ai cũng không có hất ra, chỉ là cầm thật chặt. Quần đùi đủ ngắn, áo sơmi đủ mỏng, gió nhẹ đủ mát mẻ, thêm một người nhiệt độ, căn bản sẽ không cảm thấy nóng. Huống chi người qua đường đều keo kiệt nhiều xem bọn hắn một chút, đại khái có thể tự do từ tại, khoái hoạt tiêu dao đi chia sẻ yêu, biểu hiện ra yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến một nhà cửa miệng nằm sấp con mèo nhỏ trong tiệm chọn mấy cái vàng óng quả xoài, đồ ăn vẫn là muốn đi siêu thị mua, thuận tiện mua chút gia vị, hắn đối cười đến đều nhìn không thấy đường Khương Daniel nói.

Vừa vặn phía trước có ngân hàng, bên cạnh là nhà mắt xích cửa hàng lớn. Khương Daniel đem hắn tay dắt càng chặt hơn, đẩy cửa đều không buông ra. Kết xong sổ sách, có thân mật cười lão nãi nãi cùng bọn hắn chào hỏi. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định nói câu chúc ngài khỏe mạnh, Khương Daniel liền ngốc bên trong ngu đần xông tại trước mặt hắn, đến câu chúng ta là một đôi. Nãi nãi ý cười càng sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn từ Khương Daniel trong bọc xuất ra bao kẹo mềm, nhét hắn cái miệng đầy.

Chuẩn bị xuống tay vịn thang máy ra ngoài, Khương Daniel từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu chặn ngang ôm, đạp lên thang máy. Ung Thánh Hựu lại kinh vừa thẹn, lại không thể động đậy, thấp giọng cùng hắn nói chuyện.

"Ngươi chú ý nhìn, lập tức còn có một tầng. Bảng hướng dẫn bên trên viết, phiên dịch tới là sủng vật nhất định phải ôm." Khương Daniel ôm rất ổn, một điểm không xóc nảy.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ lên, cũng không giãy dụa.

Trộm phải Phù Sinh nhàn ngày bao nhiêu, nuôi dưỡng một con mèo.

Từ sương mai đến trời chiều, đều muốn làm bạn. Từ giữa hai chân đến ôm ấp, đều muốn cố vấn đến.

Nuôi vui đi thêm băng bảy phần ngọt thêm đậu đỏ

Rất ít cùng đi mỹ dung thất. Mặc dù một mực là cùng một nhà.

Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng hành trình đổi đến buổi chiều, bạch bạch hại hắn sáng sớm còn cọ Khương Daniel xe. Khương Daniel là buổi trưa quay chụp, trang phát đều hoàn thành, Ung Thánh Hựu còn ổ trong góc cúi thấp đầu ngủ bù.

Nhân viên công tác muốn tới đây đánh thức hắn, bắt đầu trang điểm, đều bị Khương Daniel so với hư thanh ngăn lại. Thủ hộ thần, cách hai chỗ ngồi ghế dựa, quay đầu ngưng thần nhìn qua hắn ngủ say sưa nhan.

Trên đường di động thời gian không đủ, nhân viên công tác lại không đành lòng cũng phải phụ trách. Nói hết lời để Khương Daniel đánh thức Ung Thánh Hựu, hoạch định một nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại khốn đến kịch liệt, lại nằm ngửa nhắm mắt lại. Khương Daniel trượt cái ghế quá khứ, từ khía cạnh cẩn thận từng li từng tí vịn đầu của hắn, thuận tiện thợ trang điểm họa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh vẽ xong, Khương Daniel cũng nên đi hiện trường đóng phim. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn buông lỏng để tay mở đầu, mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, miệng bên trong còn nhắc tới cẩn thận, ban đêm kết thúc mau về nhà, liên hoan đừng uống quá nhiều rượu loại hình chú ý hạng mục, ngoài miệng liền bị Khương Daniel dính thật sát vào, một hồi lâu mới buông ra.

"Tốt, đi. Cắn môi trang hóa xong." Khương Daniel lè lưỡi liếm liếm dính Ung Thánh Hựu son môi khóe miệng.

Môi xoát khó dùng, chồng bôi quá phức tạp, ngón tay cùng ngoáy tai không tiện choáng nhuộm.

Đẹp mắt nhất cắn môi trang đều là bị cắn ra.

『 Dan Ung 』 một chút xíu gia nhập liên minh thương đoàn kết đại hội

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# sinh hoạt hàng ngày mảnh vỡ

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả bản hệ xếp trước văn mời điểm gia nhập liên minh thư mời cùng gia nhập liên minh lần đầu hội nghị

# chúc Wright hồng y đánh ca phục!

Bốn mùa xuân macchiato ba phần ngọt thêm trân châu

"Ôi, mệt mỏi quá a." Ung Thánh Hựu vặn eo bẻ cổ, Khương Daniel từ phía sau đỡ lấy hắn nhìn như thân thể lảo đảo muốn ngã, chỉ là ôm lấy bả vai, cũng không có lên cao đến ôm.

"Ngươi muốn đi trước tháo trang sức sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu mềm ở trên ghế sa lon, từ từ nhắm hai mắt đối Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ bị bọn đệ đệ chiếm trước qua đi, còn thừa không có mấy chỗ ngồi.

"Cùng một chỗ đi." Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng bằng da dây băng, nhẹ nhàng hướng xuống kéo túm.

Mèo hoang là không có dây xích có thể dắt.

Bị thuần phục mèo nhưng không hẳn vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, ráng chống đỡ lấy đứng lên, một nửa dựa vào ý chí lực, một nửa dựa vào Khương Daniel trên tay dùng lực.

Nhờ có tay chân lanh lẹ hai vị đệ đệ, trống đi hai cái vị trí đến, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới chuẩn bị đưa tay cầm tháo trang sức nước, phát hiện bên cạnh bông vải phiến đã thấy đáy, dịu dàng lên tiếng gọi nhân viên công tác.

"Không cần, ta cái này còn có. Ta cho Thánh Hựu ca là được." Khương Daniel ca cái chữ kia mắt cắn rất nặng, tựa như là thuần tâm muốn bắt Ung Thánh Hựu trêu ghẹo.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang chờ Khương Daniel đưa trang điểm bông vải đến trong tay hắn, bàn tay bày ra ra, bày tại bàn trang điểm trên mặt bàn.

Khương Daniel đã lặng lẽ ngồi lên cái bàn, chính đối Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, trong tay cầm ẩm ướt bông vải phiến xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán.

Xúc cảm có chút lạnh buốt, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút liền mở ra nửa khép lấy mắt, trong mắt chiếu đến tất cả đều là Khương Daniel gỡ nửa bên trang dáng vẻ. Một con mắt còn xuyết suy nghĩ tuyến, đuôi mắt hất lên, hạ mí mắt tinh tế tránh phiến mỗi nháy một chút mắt, đều đi theo sóng mắt bên trong hơi sáng lóng lánh. Một cái khác mắt lại sạch sẽ lại trong suốt, có lẽ là gỡ động tác quá nóng nảy, dưới mắt còn có chút đen nhánh vết tích, bạch cơ ngọn nguồn bên trên thấy rõ ràng.

"Ngươi, sẽ gỡ sao, chính mình cũng còn không có gỡ sạch sẽ." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hôn hắn chó con có chút vô cùng bẩn con kia mắt, người sau lưng thật nhiều, cố gắng tại nhẫn.

"Sẽ! Ta trước đó đều học xong, gỡ phải vừa vặn rất tốt." Khương Daniel đổi một mảnh bông vải phiến, vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu góc cạnh tươi sáng một đôi lông mày.

Hôm nay tan tầm dự lãm chiếu nếu có thể nhìn, thật chính là, ta nhan giá trị tại chống đỡ. Ung Thánh Hựu hướng xuống thấp cúi đầu, thuận tiện Khương Daniel tại trên mặt hắn vui đùa.

"Ngươi khép hờ con mắt con ngươi." Khương Daniel đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ khí tức đều thổi tại Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi cùng hai gò má, không cần nghĩ cũng biết, so từ không thử nghiệm qua say rượu trang liên miên đụng vào nhau má đỏ cùng nhãn ảnh còn muốn hữu hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối sắc mặt ửng hồng, chóp mũi cũng là phấn, đỏ ngượng ngùng.

"Nhẹ một chút, nhẹ một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi đều nhanh tiến bộ dưới mắt, gấp đóng chặt lại mắt, sinh nhật cầu nguyện cũng không gì hơn cái này thành kính.

Khương Daniel đổi ngoáy tai tại trên mí mắt vừa đi vừa về nhàn nhạt vạch, không thương, chỉ là có chút mà ngứa.

"A a, a thu, a —— chụt..." Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể so miệng còn hờn dỗi, chịu không được cào, tự động phát xạ sữa vị hắt xì.

"Ba, ba, ba." Khương Daniel đã sớm nghĩ tự thể nghiệm, cũng không tiếp tục nghĩ ra vẻ đoan chính. Vang dội đụng ba lần Ung Thánh Hựu một trương một hấp bờ môi, trị liệu hắt xì.

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh xong hắt xì ngồi thẳng, mắt gió đối Khương Daniel nhan sắc pha tạp bờ môi, còn có đỏ tươi sắc tố thẻ ở trên môi dưới ở giữa, hãm tại môi văn nếp uốn bên trong, ăn thật ngon dáng vẻ. Khương Daniel tay còn tại trên mặt hắn bận rộn, mới bông vải phiến đang bận bịu phác hoạ Ung Thánh Hựu cái mũi hình dáng, trơn bóng bậc thang đồng dạng, từ trên xuống dưới, mang đi vàng nhạt phấn ngấn.

"Nếu như ngươi ngoài miệng không có son môi, ta liền hôn ngươi." Khương Daniel chính quay người cầm một mảnh mới bông vải phiến, Ung Thánh Hựu đem ghế hướng hắn mở ra giữa hai chân dời, hai cặp chân cách cái góc độ, Khương Daniel bẹn đùi, kẹp tại hắn quần tây dài đen bên ngoài.

"Nhưng ta nghĩ, ngươi khả năng cũng sẽ nghĩ nếm thử." Khương Daniel lộ ra hai viên tới cửa răng, mang một ít chơi liều thổi qua miệng môi dưới, môi đều lật lên, tuyết trắng răng ở giữa cọ tiếp theo điểm son đỏ sắc.

Khương Daniel đại thủ một phát bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu bị keo xịt tóc chồng lên cao kiểu tóc, lấy một cái không quá tư thế thoải mái tiến hành, hai người đều cảm thấy rất thoải mái sự tình. Mèo mềm mại lại ấm áp ẩm ướt cái lưỡi đưa tới, liếm láp đối phương môi. Chắc là muốn so bất luận cái gì tháo trang sức sản phẩm dùng tốt nhiều.

Cùng ngày fan hâm mộ lời cuối sách: "Hôm nay, lỏng sương mù ca ca mỹ mạo cũng một khắc không ngừng nghỉ đang cố gắng làm việc đâu! Chính là lúc tan việc, bờ môi giống như có chút sưng, không biết có phải hay không là đồ trang điểm dị ứng, đau lòng ô ô."

Quên là ai nói, Khương Daniel mím môi, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem lâm vào mê man Ung Thánh Hựu, yêu là tốt nhất đồ trang điểm. Trách không được Ung Thánh Hựu không mang trang, mộc mạc dáng vẻ càng đẹp mắt. Động tình thời gian người đều tại mồ hôi bên trong trôi ẩm ướt, thuần lương biểu lộ càng tập kích người. Khương Daniel cầm nắm đấm chống đỡ trên gương mặt đào khối thịt, ra sức ngắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, ngủ cũng không chịu ngủ.

Đến ký túc xá, thả tay xuống nghĩ nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay, trong xe đèn theo mở cửa xe bỗng nhiên sáng lên, đánh tại trừ ở bên ngoài tiêu pha bên trên. Hắc hắc hắc, Khương Daniel trong lòng loại tiểu hoa đều mở ra, nguyên lai, hắn cái này nửa mặt trang, trừ môi, còn một điểm không có gỡ, tay khẽ chống, nhớp nhúa, đều là phấn ngấn.

Nuôi vui nhiều lục đi băng năm phần ngọt thêm dừa quả

Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh thứ nhất đại sự là ngủ đủ cảm giác.

Khương Daniel nhân sinh thứ nhất đại sự là ăn no cơm.

Gặp được lẫn nhau về sau, tên của đối phương cũng từng tại trên bảng danh sách vượt qua giấc ngủ hoặc là chắc bụng cảm giác trở thành qua số không thuận vị cùng vô điều kiện, nhưng là, Khương Daniel nói như vậy, "Ăn không đủ no cơm còn có sinh tồn ý Nghĩa là bởi vì có thể ăn Ung Thánh Hựu nha! Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ăn thật ngon!" Mà Ung Thánh Hựu nói cũng rất có đạo lý, "Dù sao thỏa mãn Khương Daniel một chút xíu, ta có thể tốt hơn đi ngủ, bởi vì mệt mỏi."

Trời đất tạo nên, Nguyệt lão truy tại phía sau bọn họ phải tại hai người trên cổ tay hệ so Địa Cầu đường kính còn thô dây đỏ, Cupid cung còn không có kéo ra trên Địa Cầu còn lại toàn bộ nhân loại cần thiết tất cả mũi tên đều bay vượt qua quấn tới hai người bọn họ trên thân, trong truyền thuyết chiêu hoa đào màu hồng thủy tinh hạt châu đều vỡ vụn, bắt đầu xuyên đều đứt gãy, còn chưa bị khai thác khối lớn đều rơi xuống địa tâm, mùa xuân thấy bọn họ hai đều muốn che lấy mặt chạy trốn, phấn hoa chứng cùng nhụy hoa còn có vung cánh hồ điệp đều cảm thấy hổ thẹn.

Đây hết thảy, luôn luôn bị, nửa đêm sẽ cảm thấy đói, cần ăn khuya trấn an túi dạ dày Khương Daniel, đánh vỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu khát ngủ, không có hành trình thủ trước đi ngủ, ngủ đủ lại nói ăn cái gì, làm sao ăn. Khương Daniel khát ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, không có hành trình ngủ trước Ung Thánh Hựu, ngủ xong còn phải lại chơi một lát Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn thấy trong chăn Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thán một lát, lại xoát một hồi Ung Thánh Hựu cơm chụp cùng hắc lịch sử, còn chưa kịp khốn, liền đói.

"Ung Ung Ung Thánh Hựu! Ca! Thánh Hựu xi! Tiểu bảo bối của ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu mười phần hi vọng mình có thể tại Khương Daniel nói ra ta cục cưng bé nhỏ trước đó tìm tới bên giường một con dép lê, sau đó ba kít ba kít vung tại người này trên bờ vai. Mặt quá trân quý, còn dính đến hắn nửa đời sau vui vẻ nguồn suối, tạm thời cần muốn bảo vệ.

"Ngươi người này làm sao như thế lòng tham a, hô a ——" Ung Thánh Hựu eo cũng đau nhức đầu cũng đau nhức, ngáp mở một cái ra, khóe mắt đều là đơn bạc đầu hạ hạt sương, "Giày vò ta, còn muốn ta bồi ăn khuya."

"Ta không nghĩ một người ăn cơm mà!" Khương Daniel vừa rồi gặm động tác của hắn mới không có như thế vô tội, như thế lòng chua xót giống bị vứt bỏ chó con.

"Phạt ngươi ăn ta hôm qua ăn thừa móng heo." Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt một cái mắt, lau làm bối rối, cùi chỏ chống đỡ lấy Khương Daniel, từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

"Vậy ta đi trước nóng?" Khương Daniel tinh thần tốt hơn, hệ so sánh một bao mới khai phá tám cái ái tâm hệ liệt, cuối cùng trên ánh mắt giật xuống đến ngựa Charlone trực tiếp đút tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng, ép buộc Ung Thánh Hựu ban thưởng tính hôn hôn đầu ngón tay của hắn.

"Đi nha. Ta trước đi tắm một cái." Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường lung tung sờ lấy quần.

Khương Daniel kẹp lấy vẽ lấy chi sĩ chuột chăn nhỏ, rau xà lách bao thịt ướp mắm chiên đồng dạng, nách dưới đáy kẹp lấy một cái bắp chân toàn ở bên ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu đi phòng tắm.

"Ngươi là đói điên rồi sao! Phòng tắm cũng không có quần của ta a." Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đến rơi xuống, cánh tay còn một mực mò lấy Khương Daniel hai bắp thịt ngực thêm một dải da lưng.

"Bọn đệ đệ đều ngủ. Ngươi có thể không xuyên, theo giúp ta ăn ăn khuya mà thôi." Khương Daniel nói đến chững chạc đàng hoàng, hào không miễn cưỡng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rất hi vọng mình chỉ là đang nằm mơ, kỳ thật hắn hẳn là trên giường ngủ bù mới đối . Bất quá, có người đánh tắm rửa bong bóng cũng không tệ, ăn thừa móng heo hẳn là khá tốt ăn. Không có cách nào thời gian ngủ bên trong, đều có Khương Daniel, cũng rất tốt.

Nho Dữu lục đi băng bảy phần ngọt thêm dừa quả

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu!" Khương Daniel phảng phất tại đầu bên kia điện thoại điểm lấy chân tại trên giường nệm nhảy tới nhảy lui, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn xảy ra điều gì chuyện khẩn yếu, thanh âm gấp gáp như vậy.

"Làm sao vậy, ngươi nói, ta đang nghe." Ung Thánh Hựu tiến studio nhà vệ sinh gian phòng, làm đánh chuẩn bị cho chiến đấu kéo dài.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi, có cái gì đồ vật không mang?" Khương Daniel nghe hay là rất gấp, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hồi ức đầu tuần đến cùng là Rooney da đặc biệt đi đánh vắc xin hay là Khương Daniel bị tiêm vào một châm.

Hôm nay mới là khởi công ngày thứ hai đâu. Hắn bất quá mới một ngày không có về nhà ngủ mà thôi.

"Không có a, không có gì thiếu. Lại nói, bên này cái gì cũng có, kém cái gì để trợ lý đi mua liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực, lần này quay phim ngay cả quốc đô không có ra, bất quá là tại địa phương một cái trên hải đảo đâm hơn một tháng, qua lại thuyền rất nhiều, hạ hí liền có thể trở về, hết thảy đều rất tốt.

"Cho ngươi một phút thời gian suy nghĩ lại một chút!" Khương Daniel ngữ khí rất nghiêm túc, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảnh giác lên.

"Ta ngẫm lại, trong nhà, ngô, thâu mật mã, không cần mang chìa khoá. Hai chúng ta công ty gác cổng thẻ? Ta đều mang nha. Thẻ căn cước? Không đúng, hộ chiếu ta đều mang, đặt chung một chỗ đâu. Chiếc nhẫn? Chiếc nhẫn ta mang a, tại ta túi tiền tối trong túi..." Khương Daniel cho rằng tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu cái này xử nữ tòa hồi ức xuống dưới, hai người bọn họ đều muốn bị mắng đùa nghịch hàng hiệu tiếp theo thất nghiệp.

"Ta hôm nay ở trên bàn sách nhìn thấy ngươi cùng đoàn làm phim ký phiến hẹn hợp đồng, phía trên không phải nói muốn dẫn đủ sinh hoạt nhu yếu phẩm sao!" Khương Daniel khí thế hung hăng đánh gãy hắn hồi ức, giả ý chất vấn hắn.

"Đúng a, ta ở đoàn làm phim túi du lịch đóng gói đều không thay đổi gì qua a. Đều là những vật kia a, cũng không thiếu qua. Ngươi là ở nhà phát hiện cái gì rơi xuống sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đáp phải rất chân thành, Khương Daniel đều nhanh không nín được, cơ hồ muốn đứt hơi mà.

"Ung Thánh Hựu trong cuộc đời, trọng yếu nhất sinh hoạt nhu yếu phẩm, chẳng lẽ không phải là ta sao." Khương Daniel nói đến rất nhanh, bởi vì sợ Ung Thánh Hựu giận tắt điện thoại.

"Cũng thế." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm thấp trả lời một câu.

Khương Daniel ưa thích thêm kinh, ngồi tàu lượn siêu tốc nhảy lên chân trời.

"Là tiền của ngươi, ngươi tên hay khí, còn có ngươi lập tức sẽ tới làm cà phê xe cùng đồ ăn tiếp ứng. Nhớ kỹ gọi phóng viên, toàn bộ hành trình viết báo đạo, tuyên truyền một chút chúng ta cái này cái giá thành nhỏ thấp chế tác văn nghệ phim." Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng hay là Ung Thánh Hựu, làm sao không còn cách nào khác.

"Vậy là ngươi hi vọng ta đến?" Khương Daniel thật đùa, thật bắt đầu suy nghĩ cà phê xe cùng đồ ăn tiếp ứng công việc.

"Mới đổi nhà xe thêm một cái giường vị. Vốn là dùng để thả ta độn sinh hoạt nhu yếu phẩm, mì tôm cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp phải hững hờ.

"Vậy ta đây bên cạnh kết thúc liền đi. Chiếm giường của ngươi vị, ta là nhu yếu phẩm a!" Khương Daniel hướng phía sau đánh lấy dấu móc viết lựa chọn tính tiến về hành trình bề ngoài họa hai cái đỏ chót xiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ ngày thứ hai quay phim bắt đầu, nghỉ ngơi khe hở bên trong, luôn hỏi trợ lý chuyến tiếp theo thuyền lúc nào lại đến.

"Liền đến, liền đến." Nhỏ trợ lý cầm nhỏ quạt điện, đối hắn bên mặt thổi khô mồ hôi, thuận hắn mắt phương hướng nhìn sang, gió êm sóng lặng, thích hợp ra biển, thích hợp thuyền cập bờ.

8 băng lục đi băng năm phần ngọt thêm dừa quả

Ung Thánh Hựu là không lớn nghĩ về trường học cũ.

Cho dù là tại thả nghỉ đông, trong trường học đều không có người nào.

Lại không phải làm quang vinh đồng học ghi vào sử sách đại học, là toán học kiểm tra23 phân sơ trung a.

Khương Daniel lại so hắn muốn hưng phấn đến nhiều, trước một đêm tại Ung Thánh Hựu Incheon trong nhà đều kích động đến ngủ không yên. Ung Thánh Hựu đếm tới lần thứ mười hai, Khương Daniel còn tại bên người ván giường bên trên liều mạng xoay người lăn lộn, trước kia giường, vòng tuổi đều kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt rung động.

"Tới, ôm ta. Đi ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu ngại nóng, căn phòng này hơi ấm thay mới, nhưng Khương Daniel thực tại đa động, định trụ hắn chỉ có cái này một cái biện pháp.

"Vậy ta tới nha." Tựa hồ Khương Daniel là một con lại cao lại tráng lớn chỉ Samoyed a, tại dùng trôi đầy nước bọt đầu lưỡi đỏ liếm mặt của hắn.

"Chỉ là về ta trường học nhìn xem, ngươi làm sao vui vẻ như vậy a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy ngoài cửa sổ có khói lửa trùng thiên, lại vỡ toang tứ tán khánh điển thanh âm.

"Ngày mai ngươi liền biết." Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ôm càng chặt hơn, hắn hữu lực mạnh mẽ tiếng tim đập che lại phía ngoài náo nhiệt, lấp đầy gian phòng mỗi một chỗ yên tĩnh.

Hai người tìm ở giữa không phòng học, các học sinh đi được rất gấp, có trên bàn sách vở cũng còn không có khép lại, trên mặt đất còn có chưa uống xong nước ngọt bình.

"Ngươi đi học ngồi ở nơi nào a?" Khương Daniel thọc một chút liếc nhìn trong bục giảng viết văn bản, trầm xuống lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai.

"Đại khái là đếm ngược ba bốn sắp xếp đi, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong. Lão sư đều thích trước nhìn thấy thông minh tiểu hài." Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang nhìn viết văn bản, tràn đầy đều là thiếu niên tâm sự của thiếu nữ.

"Vậy chúng ta cũng đi ngồi nơi đó đi." Khương Daniel giúp hắn ôm lấy toàn bộ viết văn bản, hướng mặt bàn coi như sạch sẽ một bàn đi đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục tại khó được vào đông dưới ánh mặt trời ấm áp lật xem thanh xuân bút tích.

Khương Daniel không có nhao nhao hắn, chỉ là xuất thần mà nhìn xem hắn. Ánh nắng cho người yêu của hắn độ một tầng mười lăm tuổi viền vàng, trẻ tuổi phải loá mắt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel nhịn không được, muốn nói chuyện.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt lên sách bên trên thua tiền bên cạnh cạnh góc sừng, theo nguyên bản học hào trình tự cất kỹ.

"Liền muốn gặp một lần thời điểm đó ngươi. Muốn cùng ngươi tại khóa dưới đáy bàn vụng trộm nắm tay, nghĩ triển khai ngươi vò nhíu 23 phân bài thi, bên cạnh lên trên viết câu trả lời chính xác bên cạnh an ủi ngươi, muốn ngăn cản ngươi mỗi lần nhớ không nổi bài khoá hoặc là từ đơn chùy đầu động tác, muốn nói cho ngươi, ngươi có thể làm được tốt còn có rất nhiều, nhân sinh không phải chỉ có nơi này mà thôi. Muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ làm rất nhiều chỉ có thời học sinh mới có thể làm sự tình, muốn dùng nước ngọt đóng nhảy ngươi trán. Muốn ăn mụ mụ ngươi làm liền làm. Muốn cùng ngươi cùng nhau về nhà làm bài tập đi." Khương Daniel đối ngoài ba mươi Ung Thánh Hựu giảng hắn mười lăm tuổi lúc, vốn nên nghe được lại không có thể nghe được.

"Ngươi khi đó, hay là một cái, Busan tiểu mập mạp đâu. Làm sao ngươi biết ta nhất định sẽ thích ngươi, cùng chơi đùa với ngươi." Vàng óng ánh một giọt, trượt xuống đến, như dưới ánh mặt trời trôi nổi bồ công anh.

"Cũng đúng nha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Là có chút không biết tự lượng sức mình." Khương Daniel dùng bàn tay tiếp được nhảy dù bồ công anh tiểu binh, phòng ngừa hắn đi tai họa niên đệ hoặc là học muội viết văn bản.

"Hôm nào mời ngươi chủ nhiệm lớp ăn cơm đi. Còn gọi ngươi Nghĩa Kiện, vị lão sư kia." Hai bàn bàn học song song cùng một chỗ, hai cánh tay, lén lút, bỏ qua một bên bao nhiêu quá khứ phí hoài tháng năm, tại nắm chặt.

#6 tới rồi:

1\. Xem như không có nuốt lời, lần sau chúng ta mở khác cửa hàng.

2\. Gần nhất cùng tiểu khả ái có thêm gần một bước giao lưu, cảm thán một chút, các ngươi đều là tiểu thiên sứ, đều là đẩy ta trưởng thành lão sư! Cùng thật vậy không cần gọi lão sư ta a, ta thật vẫn còn không tính là lão sư, gọi 66 hoặc là 6 tử liền tốt. Lười nhác đổi bàn phím gọi vớt nguyệt hoặc là lục lục cũng được ~

3\. Ô ô ô ta cũng rất thích ta mở cửa hàng, có chút không bỏ.

4\. Đại khái nhìn một chút mọi người điểm ngạnh, các ngươi não động thật là lợi hại ờ, ta, yên lặng suy nghĩ, nhưng, 616 chúc văn nhất định phải viết! Còn có cái gì muốn nói muốn chút xin điểm kích đặt câu hỏi rương! Mỗi một cái bình luận cùng hồng tâm ta đều rất cảm ân, lần nữa tạ ơn lớn cát. Đặt câu hỏi rương đầu kia có đổi mới!

5\. Buổi chiều tốt, chào buổi tối, buổi sáng cũng tốt.

『 Dan Ung 』 nghe nói, Starbucks hai người đồng hành một người miễn phí

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# sinh hoạt hàng ngày mảnh vỡ

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả bản hệ xếp trước văn mời điểm gia nhập liên minh thư mời gia nhập liên minh lần đầu hội nghị đoàn kết đại hội

# thêm một điểm nghe bản này thiết lập tiền văn đều không nhìn cũng không có ảnh hưởng!

Ung tiên sinh, ngài tiêu đường macchiato thiếu nãi tinh trung chén thiếu băng, tốt.

"Ca, ta muốn ăn dâu tây có nhân sô cô la." Khương Daniel run run hầu kết, phát ra nuốt nước miếng chậc chậc âm thanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ giường trên vứt xuống tới một cái mang theo màu hồng khăn trùm đầu mũ nhỏ đầu trọc, "Biết." Khương Daniel chịu đựng không có đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhi tử đạp xuống giường đi.

Ngày mai sẽ là tranh tài kết thúc một năm tròn kỷ niệm, Khương Daniel dùng chăn mền che kín đầu, bắt đầu hồi ức lần thứ nhất tìm Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời, hắn trong tai nghe đến cùng thả chính là cái kia bài hát. Còn muốn lại nói mấy câu, Ung Thánh Hựu cạn ngủ hô hấp liền nhàn nhạt bồi bạn hắn không ngủ gối đầu, trong đêm khuya mở ra đóa gần nhau hoa quỳnh.

Trước kia, Ung Thánh Hựu là sẽ cầm lấy túi tiền, phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, cùng ta cùng ra ngoài đi cửa hàng giá rẻ mua. Loại kia màu trắng sô cô la bao vây lấy, bên trong đỏ tươi đường nước đọng dâu tây, loại kia có nhân ngọt ngào hai hợp một. Khương Daniel cũng không biết là thật muốn ăn vật kia, hay là muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đêm khuya lái xe mấy cây số, bốc lên bị mắng nguy hiểm, một đường nhìn hắn chuyển tay lái học DJ đánh đĩa tư thế.

Khương Daniel trong ngực còn in dấu lấy năm ngoái ngày mai cái kia ôm nhiệt độ.

Hắn cảm giác đến bọn hắn biến, lại hình như một chút cũng không có biến.

Nói không rõ. Nghĩ quá nhiều đi ta, Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thưởng cho hắn có nhân đầu trọc, nhớ lại đây là cái kia trận ký bán Ung Thánh Hựu mang về nhà bảo bối. Gọi là cái gì nhỉ? Gọi nhỏ Ung hay là Tiểu Hựu, về sau liền muốn gọi hắn Candy, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh muốn cùng hắn thương lượng một chút. Không tình nguyện, ôm chỉ tiểu hải cẩu, mông lung lấy thiếp đi.

Hành trình, hành trình qua đi hay là hành trình, đối Khương Daniel đến nói, hành trình chỉ phân hai loại, có Ung Thánh Hựu ở, cùng không có Ung Thánh Hựu ở. Đáng tiếc, hôm nay cũng không có gì cơm hỏi ở chung bạn cùng phòng có liên quan vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lão không hướng hắn nhìn bên này, hắn chỉ coi là si ngốc chờ đợi tâm gặp phải trăm năm khó gặp tai nạn tính khí hậu gió lạnh, nắm album tay đều như nhũn ra, nghĩ vung bút chen đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh đi, lại không thể dạng này tùy hứng.

Đè ép tính tình nóng nảy lấy tính tình, nghĩ hắn hống bên trên một ngụm, lệch ngày hôm nay rất không trùng hợp, uống cái nước đi cái phòng vệ sinh đều không đụng được cùng đi.

Về túc xá trên đường Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mang theo tai nghe đang ngủ, cái ót đều lộ ra chớ chọc ta ta rất khốn vài cái chữ to, Khương Daniel cùng bọn đệ đệ làm càn đều nhỏ một chút kình, so cái hắn đang ngủ thủ thế, ngậm miệng lui về ghế sau ghế dựa đi, ngượng ngùng bấm điện thoại di động, lật qua lật lại cũng liền mấy cái như vậy thiếp mời, đã sớm nhìn chán, thôi đặc bên trên cũng tất cả đều là không sai biệt lắm cơm chụp, nhắc nhở lấy hắn thời gian cực nhanh đi.

Khương Daniel phút chốc liền hoài niệm lên nửa đêm bị mình mài răng làm cho ngủ không được, ăn vụng mì tôm sống sẽ phân nửa khối bánh mì cho mình Ung Thánh Hựu đến, cho mình chiếu hợp giếng trạm tấm kia hốt hoảng ảnh chụp Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không biết quan cà hắn thấy không, một ngày đều không nói bên trên lời gì.

"Ca, hôm nay đến một ván sao?" Chim sẻ đạo diễn so cái bưng súng bên trên lấy thân nhắm chuẩn tư thế.

"Không đến." Khương Daniel chỉ thoát một con giày, còn không có đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu, người này liền trượt phải không thấy.

"Ca, hôm nay điểm ăn khuya chúc mừng một chút? Một năm trước hôm nay..." Lý đại diện nho nhỏ khuôn mặt lóe hi vọng ánh sáng.

"Không ăn." Khương Daniel bước nhanh đem vào lưng quần áo sơmi vạt áo giải phóng ra ngoài, chỉ muốn đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mở cửa nháy mắt, lần đầu tiên còn không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel cho là hắn đi phòng tắm rửa mặt, đem túi đeo vai ném trên sàn nhà, bắt đầu bắt đầu giải áo sơmi nút thắt. Thưa thớt mở một nửa, mới nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại hạ trải, chăn mền đóng quá đỉnh đầu, chỉ lộ ra một điểm màu nâu nhạt, buồn bực không biết đang ngủ cái gì quái cảm giác.

"Ca, tẩy bên trên đi ngủ đi." Khương Daniel sợ đổi giường hắn muốn cùng mười mấy cái mập trắng mập trắng lông nhung bổ sung vật đánh lên một đêm đỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhô ra một đôi gian giảo con mắt hạt châu, không có hảo ý dò xét Khương Daniel."Ngươi không phải nói, muốn ăn có nhân sô cô la sao?"

Khương Daniel lại cười ngây ngô, cho là hắn là nói lần nữa trốn đi, còn băn khoăn trạm xe lửa trạm dừng không có nhìn thành, cũng không cân nhắc thời gian, đối Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh gật đầu.

"Vậy chính ngươi đến ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong câu đó đã dùng suốt đời khí lực, chăn mền cũng không tính mỏng, trên thân đều bốc cháy, mặt cũng thẹn người.

"Ca thả trong chăn rồi?" Khương Daniel hai ba bước nhảy tới, hoa một chút đem chăn mền quơ lấy đến, rất giống tiểu học nam sinh vén nữ đồng học váy công chúa.

"Ngươi thấy ta giống không giống như ngươi nghĩ ăn, dâu tây có nhân sô cô la." Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay cố ý chọn kiện áo sơ mi trắng, tâm cơ đều tại ống tay áo, màu hồng dâu tây tương đồng dạng, sắc khối từ ống tay áo bố trí đi vào, bên trong đều là tùy ý vị ngọt có nhân.

Khương Daniel vội vàng nhọc lòng Ung Thánh Hựu khác thường, đều không có cẩn thận nhìn trúng hắn vài lần, vào ban ngày hai viên muốn tới gần đối phương tâm mới đều đạp hụt, ngươi đợi ta ta chờ ngươi, ngây ngô vừa nát vụng, ngu đần lại thuần chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi dưới đáy đều không mặc gì, kéo lên một con ống tay áo, bên trong thuộc về giữa hè ngắt lấy, cuối thu ủ chế màu hồng nhạt thích, thuận doanh doanh một nắm cánh tay đầy tràn ra tới, vạt áo cũng theo động tác liên lụy mang lên, thoát phải tinh quang bạch sô cô la người , chờ đợi giám thưởng nhà mở ra, giải quyết thưởng vị kỳ hạn nan đề.

Khương Daniel dò xét một cái tay từ một loạt còn chưa giải khai nút thắt dưới đáy thuận đi vào, nắm bắt vỏ bọc đường thiếp thân vây quanh dâu tây nội tâm trắng nhạt ửng đỏ cuống, ngón tay ma sát mượn lực, thế muốn vặn xuống tới một điểm dâu tây ướp gia vị lúc dùng mật ong. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng mở Khương Daniel áo sơmi nút thắt, khớp xương tươi sáng ngón tay đều vo thành một nắm, cùng nó nói là tại mở nút thắt, không bằng nói là tại lôi kéo rơi nút thắt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " Khương Daniel làm chuyện này thời điểm, am hiểu trở lên ép xuống người, không theo bối phận, đối Ung Thánh Hựu huân ngôn huân ngữ, Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi đều bị hắn đẩy ra, đầu ngón tay đến xương bả vai, mỗi một tấc đều hương khí nồng đậm, hòa tan tại nở rộ, nơi nào quản được hắn như vậy nhiều, "Kỳ thật ngươi là dâu tây mới đúng, " Khương Daniel kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu Ung Thánh Hựu tay tại trên bụng du lịch chậm rãi du tẩu, "Ta mới là sô cô la."

Tách ra ăn đều đủ dính, giao hòa vào nhau lại càng tươi đẹp hơn.

Phí hoài tháng năm cùng đứt quãng ánh mặt trời chiếu, cho ngươi một chút xíu chua xót hương vị, thiên tính như ta cùng không rành tâm sự tùy tiện, cho ta một chút chút ngọt độ bên trên dư thừa.

Không cần đi đến mấy cây số bên ngoài cửa hàng giá rẻ xa như vậy, quá khứ thời gian một năm, chúng ta luyện thành nhất có ngọt độ, sô cô la.

Khương tiên sinh, ngài băng dao Dữu Dữu trà Ô Long cực lớn chén thiếu băng, tốt.

"Daniel, Daniel!" Thợ trang điểm lại đem Khương Daniel từ mỹ lệ trong mộng đẹp lôi ra ngoài, "Ngô?" Dứt lời, hắn lại vò bên trên một bên khác lúc đầu trang dung hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại con mắt, hai con trên mắt nhãn tuyến đen cùng cái khác tiên diễm sương mù sắc mặt cùng tránh phiến đều chồng chất lên nhau, so bất luận cái gì choáng nhiễm xoát choáng nhiễm phải còn muốn hoàn toàn.

"Trí Thánh xi, ngươi có cái gì để Khương Daniel không muốn lại dụi mắt biện pháp a?" Đội trưởng phiết lấy mắt thấy Khương Daniel cười đến một mặt da, trên mắt đóng trang điểm bông vải, tuần này lần thứ ba tại gỡ còn không có thấy hết liền bị hắn vò rối mắt trang.

"Biện pháp nha, cũng không phải là không có." Doãn Trí Thánh cúi đầu thừa nước đục thả câu.

"Cái gì đều thử một chút đi, hắn thực tại quá khó làm." Mỹ dung thất đội trưởng vẻ mặt đau khổ chắp tay sau lưng đứng tại Khương Daniel sau lưng.

"Chính là có thể sẽ gây nên sinh lý khó chịu, choáng đầu nôn mửa đều là có khả năng." Doãn Trí Thánh nói đến rất chân thành, không ai thật tin tưởng.

Kết quả Đại Phật Ung Thánh Hựu mời đi theo, không nói một lời liền tại Khương Daniel bên người tọa trấn.

"Ca, " Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ngủ bù, theo liền gật đầu, trong mắt Khương Daniel xem ra đều có chút mơ hồ không rõ, "Ngươi là ưa thích dạng này dắt, vẫn là như vậy dắt?" A, quên nói, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cần trong âm thầm xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel nửa mét bên trong, hắn là muốn mười ngón đan xen, nhốt hắn không để hắn động đậy.

"Ngô, a a —— ——" Ung Thánh Hựu vây được thẳng ngáp, rất nhớ đằng sau khối kia ghế sô pha giường, "Có —— cái gì khác nhau sao, không đều là —— a a —— ——, dắt tay sao?" Khương Daniel đồng học nhãn tuyến thành công cầm trang dài đến mười phút thành tựu đạt thành, thợ trang điểm vội vàng đi lên điểm lên cái khác chói lọi nhan sắc.

"Không giống. Dạng này là trong lòng bàn tay đối thủ tâm, dạng này là bao tay của ta ở mu bàn tay của ngươi." Khương Daniel vừa nói trên tay còn nhẹ nhẹ kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hai cánh tay đều bận rộn cho hắn làm mẫu khác nhau.

"Một dạng một con đi, tuyệt đối đừng buông tay." Ung Thánh Hựu còn băn khoăn đội trưởng vừa rồi sáo lộ hắn nói áp lên một trương mấy vạn khối tiền giấy đổ ước, tuyệt không, tuyệt không muốn thua rơi.

Khương Daniel cái gì cũng không nghĩ, ngưng thần nhìn qua hắn ngủ thật say, trong lòng bàn tay trừ phải đồng tâm kết, cho đem mở khóa chìa khoá cũng không giải được, hơi lạnh lại đủ cũng che ra yêu thủy triều khí.

"Về sau, cho Ung Thánh Hựu thả cái trường đại học tòa, chuyên môn dán Khương Daniel." Đội trưởng đối nhân viên thấp giọng tại quy hoạch, Khương Daniel lông mi đều xoát xong, mắt trang định rất lâu, ngay cả khối tránh phấn khối đều chưa từng rơi, mí mắt đều không nháy mắt, hóa đá, tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu thủ vệ nghỉ ngơi buổi chiều mộng cảnh.

Nếu là có thể gần nhau, nếu là có thể đồng hành, muốn ngọt đến nôn mửa, ngọt đến động mà kinh thiên, ngọt đến bên trên vũ trụ ngồi phi thuyền tán loạn, ngọt đến toàn thế giới ngoại trừ ngươi, đều biết chỉ có trị cho ngươi được ta, quản được lòng ta.

"Bé ngoan, cầm đi mua đường ăn! Ca ca cho ngươi kiếm." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tới một trương năm vạn khối tiền giấy, nhướng mày giơ mệnh giá một góc cho Khương Daniel nhìn, rất là đắc ý.

Môi của hắn ở trong mơ cũng hẳn là rất mềm ăn thật ngon, lần sau lại nếm thử.

Hắn không tới, ta điên cuồng hơn dụi mắt.

Cái này, ongniel xi? ngài Đào Đào tinh băng vui thiếu băng ly lớn nhiều bơ, tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu bộ phim này, trên quốc tế to to nhỏ nhỏ phim tiết cầm không ít thưởng.

Hắn diễn cũng đầu nhập cũng vất vả, cắt tóc, cùng Khương Daniel ở nhà dính cô dính cô nhanh hơn nửa năm, mới xem như hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh từ cái kia dùng phim nhựa chế tạo trong vỏ cởi ra, làm về chính mình.

Khương Daniel cứng rắn muốn đi gia thuộc dò xét ban, hắn không cho phép.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, hắn vừa đến, hắn bên này dựng, vì hí mà thành vô tình thành lũy lại sẽ ầm vang sụp đổ, hắn vẫy tay, nguyên địa nhảy tới nhảy lui, làm cho hắn chỉ muốn bụm mặt chui vào trong ngực hắn.

Khương Daniel cứng rắn muốn đi xem lần đầu lễ, hắn không cho phép.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nửa thành phiến, nữ diễn viên thân mật hí là tìm lõa thay, hắn không có, cầu một cái chân thực. Studio kỳ thật người cũng không coi là nhiều, sai chỗ đi mấy cái kính, một đầu cũng coi như qua, đằng sau bổ chụp cũng còn có chừng mực, không tính quá mức. Hắn là nam diễn viên, cơ hội cũng khó được, không có đi nhọc lòng quá nhiều, không nghĩ cắt ra, rất có điểm súng thật đạn thật ý vị, Khương Daniel lại nghĩ nhìn, cũng không thể để hắn làm ẩu.

Phòng cháy phòng trộm phòng Tại Hoán Kim.

Gặp lễ Giáng Sinh đêm trước, cho Khương Daniel đưa một phần sinh nhật đại lễ, dài hơn không cắt giảm xuất ra đầu tiên lam quang đĩa, so với lần trước Khương Daniel mình mua hàng online còn muốn xứng với điển tàng hai chữ.

Khương Daniel tìm cái không vội vàng thứ bảy buổi chiều, mở lò sưởi trong tường lửa, hô Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng một chỗ thưởng thức nghệ thuật. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cái mông đau nhức, biết trước cái chủng loại kia đau nhức, eo cũng đau nhức, báo hiệu không rõ cái chủng loại kia đau nhức.

Chưa tóm gọn bản hôn hí có mấy phút a? Cái kia hí đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điện thoại di động, giả tá đi nhà xí kéo dài thời gian, cho nhỏ trợ lý phát tin tức.

Đạo diễn không phải nói cho ngươi, một đao không hớt tóc, tất cả đều là tinh hoa sao? Nhỏ trợ lý khó được nghỉ ngơi, đại khái là hòn đảo bên trên tín hiệu không tốt, giống nhau như đúc tin tức phát mấy đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trên mặt chụp hai nâng nước lạnh, hiên ngang lẫm liệt ra khỏi nhà cầu.

"Chậc chậc chậc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi kỹ thuật hôn không được, bên này đều không có vươn đầu lưỡi." Ung Thánh Hựu hai con mắt mí mắt đều tại thình thịch cuồng loạn, tâm cũng rung động phải hoảng.

"Chậc chậc chậc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi nơi này động tác biên độ quá nhỏ, đều không có đối thủ trình diễn viên thoải mái." Ung Thánh Hựu tay ở trên ghế sa lon đảo gối ôm, nện không choáng Khương Daniel hắn tối thiểu có thể che khuất mắt đi.

"Chậc chậc chậc, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi muốn ta có muốn hay không nữ hài tử này một phần ngàn nghĩ như vậy a? Nơi này diễn tốt, diệu a." Phòng khách hình cung trên TV, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay nắm trương cố nhân cũ ảnh chụp, ống kính từ hắn có nốt ruồi kia nửa bên mặt đảo qua đi, một giọt nước mắt vừa vặn rơi xuống, ướt nhẹp nữ tử mỹ lệ ố vàng khuôn mặt.

"Tuồng vui này là cuối cùng chụp, làm sao đều không đạt được đạo diễn muốn cái kia hiệu quả." Hồi cuối rộng lớn nhạc khúc từ bên ngoài đưa ampli truyền đến, nhạc giao hưởng khí thế muốn đồng loạt cấu Kiện tiểu nhân vật vận mệnh bi hoan, tại thổi âm phù trên biển phong bạo.

Khương Daniel không xem cuộc vui, quay đầu xem kịch bên trong người.

Lô hỏa đem hắn bộ dáng nướng đến có chút đỏ lên, tóc không phải trong phim cẩn thận tỉ mỉ cõng đầu, quá dài vừa từ sắp không vào mắt bên trong, có chút chật vật.

"Nhỏ trợ lý nghĩ cái biện pháp, thả trương ngươi mất thông ra tin tức ảnh chụp tại vật trang trí trên bàn, để ta khóc không được liền nhìn một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điều khiển từ xa tại hướng phía trước ngược lại, dừng lại đến trên tấm hình, đảo qua một cái góc quả nhiên là Khương Daniel mang theo mũ lưỡi trai, cong lưng từ bệnh viện ra tấm kia tướng.

Đè xuống tiếp tục phát ra về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lời kịch còn tại nhấp nhô, "Nếu có kiếp sau, hi vọng gặp lại. Không muốn lấy người yêu thân phận, lấy một loại phương thức khác, lâu dài địa, đi quen biết. Thuận tiện."

Khương Daniel dài khoản lông áo dệt kim hở cổ cùng ôm ấp cùng một chỗ lại gần, cho hắn chắc nịch yêu cùng ấm áp hôn.

Hí như nhân sinh, hí bên trong dù sao không phải cuộc đời.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới nói không nên lời hi vọng gặp lại, không khâm phục người loại chuyện hoang đường này. Nhất định phải gặp lại, lật khắp Địa Cầu xó xỉnh, tìm lượt toàn cầu nhân khẩu phân bố, quanh đi quẩn lại đi bao nhiêu đường quanh co đều muốn gặp lại a.

Muốn cười lấy đi tới, đối với hắn nói, ca, ta là Khương Daniel a.

# độn văn thất bại còn thảm bị hồ tử diss 6:

1\. Ta có một tia lo lắng, ta sẽ tại tuần này bốn môn khảo thí khe hở đùa lửa. Kỳ thật thi xong tiếng Pháp cũng liền còn tốt 【 uy!

Tóm lại mở tiệm mới! Hì hì! Tiếp theo thiên có lẽ còn là cái tiệm này, sau đó liền mở khác. Lớn cát có thể tiến cử lên cửa hàng, ta nghỉ liền đi uống! Đào Dữu xứng nhất! Nhưng là Dữu Dữu cảm giác có chút đắng, Đào Đào uống rất ngon, rất ngọt. Tiêu đường macchiato 4 Ung Thánh Hựu one pick, các ngươi biết đến.

Xong, chuyện đứng đắn quên nói, vò nhãn ảnh cái này không phải ta bịa đặt, là xác thực, 202 thời kỳ Tiểu Khương, tội nghiệp, luôn luôn ngủ không ngon, cho nên luôn luôn trang điểm thời điểm ngủ, dụi mắt dạng này. Thật đáng yêu a, chúng ta nam hài.

2\. 616-617-618 ta, sáng sớm ôn tập học thuộc lòng, sau đó ăn đồ ăn ngon, cuối cùng đêm khuya đuổi văn. Tháng này cũng viết 9 thiên oa, còn có một thiên bắt đầu, nhưng là viết quá kém, chuẩn bị đẩy ngã lại đến.

3\. Buổi chiều tốt, cho ngài dâng lên chân thành ngày lễ chào hỏi. Dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương đặt câu hỏi rương điểm chỗ này. Trả lời ta sẽ đổi mới ở chỗ này dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng hồi phục tập trung đứng . Ta đem đằng sau trả lời mấy vấn đề hình ảnh áp vào phía trước đến, có thể đi xem!

4\. A, luôn có tiểu khả ái hỏi làm sao gọi ta. Liền kỳ thật gọi 6 hoặc là 6 tử thật vậy ok, ta phi thường tùy ý. Nếu như cảm thấy quá tùy ý, liền vớt nguyệt? Thêm lão sư ta ta sẽ cảm thấy ta tốt lão a, vốn là hẳn là muốn mất nước biến thành cá làm, vớt nguyệt hoặc là kiếm chút cũng được! Mặt trăng cũng được!

5\. Ta còn có một vấn đề, cùng loại với phù thành phố ma huyễn đề tài các ngươi có phải hay không đều không thích xem a, ta có phải là hay là không muốn viết loại kia dàn khung đúng không?

2,285 duyệt

『 Dan Ung 』 Starbucks hải ngoại đặc biệt chi nhánh

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# sinh hoạt hàng ngày mảnh vỡ

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả hệ liệt tiền văn mời điểm gia nhập liên minh thư mời gia nhập liên minh lần đầu hội nghị đoàn kết đại hội Starbucks số một cửa hàng

# chúc 202 buổi hòa nhạc một năm tròn!

Điểm mít tinh băng vui thêm hai phần bơ vị này, mời đến lấy một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu đối chụp ảnh không có gì đặc biệt giảng cứu.

Nhất là tại trước kia ngây ngô chiếu từng trương bị đào ra sau khi xuất đạo, dù sao có ngốc khí dáng vẻ quên cầm bao nhóm cũng đã gặp, không có gì lớn không được.

Hắn nghĩ.

Rất khéo, lần đầu Busan buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc về sau, hắn hứng thú bừng bừng đi tìm Khương Daniel, muốn cùng hắn thảo luận ban đêm làm sao trốn đi ra ngoài uống một đêm rượu, chỉ nghe thấy hắn bĩu môi đối ôm lấy bả vai chờ đợi chụp ảnh chung phát tiểu nói một câu nói, "Ca cũng dùng điểm từ chụp phần mềm đi, trước đây đưa ống kính giống kiểu gì..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lui qua một bên, bóng tối đem hắn khỏa tại áo choàng bên trong, cúi đầu mở ra khóa bình phong, điện thoại giao diện còn trụi lủi, không có lọc kính, cũng không có tu đồ phần mềm.

Hắn nhớ tới hắn cho Khương Daniel chiếu tấm kia, hắn chưa bao giờ phát ra tới qua hợp giếng tiếp ứng chứng nhận chiếu. Đập đến quá gấp, cả người hắn đều là mơ hồ, như gió ở Địa Cầu mặt ngoài, bị mảng lớn rừng rậm ngăn trở gót chân, còn tại chuẩn bị phi nước đại đi trạm tiếp theo, mang đến mới mùa hải lưu cùng nước mưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lật một trận, phát hiện nguyên lai album ảnh bên trong trừ tấm hình kia bên ngoài, bọn hắn ngay cả chụp ảnh chung cũng không nhiều.

Bình thường đều là Khương Daniel mỉm cười nâng điện thoại di động tới, đem cằm cọ lấy vai của hắn ổ. Hắn nơi này, còn sót lại hồi ức cũng rất ít.

Thiếu niên yêu lại kiêu ngạo cực nóng, lại hèn mọn nông cạn.

Một ngày nào đó, hắn sẽ tìm được một cái so ta càng sẽ chụp ảnh nam hài, sau đó đem mừng khấp khởi mặt tiến tới, bị ống kính dừng lại, đem ý cười cùng tình yêu khóa ở trong mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ.

Khương Daniel hay là phát hiện trốn ở trong góc hắn. Hô to gọi nhỏ, trên nhảy dưới tránh, liền kém nói cho hậu trường mỗi người, Ung Thánh Hựu không gặp, biến mất, bốc hơi tại trước mắt hắn.

Liền ngay cả tổng đạo diễn khống chế mạch đều bị hắn đoạt tới nắm ở trong tay rống, "Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe được xin trả lời, nghe được xin trả lời!" Cái khác các tiểu tử ở phía sau đài tháo trang sức, miệng mở rộng đi đến ném cắt gọn hoa quả khối, vẫn không quên chậc chậc vừa ý lẫn nhau nhìn, nháy mắt.

"Ta ở đây." Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu ra tiếng, Khương Daniel tốt làm ầm ĩ, hắn có chút giảng không ra chua ngọt xông tới, nói là tràn đầy vui vẻ chưa nói tới, nói là đột nhiên ủy khuất cũng quá nghiêm trọng, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình khốn tại yêu bên trong, lại không để yêu người đi vào.

"Ca! Ngươi đi nơi nào, cũng không thấy người! Lần này tốt, trận đèn đều quan, chúng ta còn không có chụp hình chứ!" Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương thái quá, trong lòng bàn tay không tự giác lại đưa di động theo sáng, rất không biết chọn thời điểm.

"Kia liền lần sau lại chụp đi, còn có cơ hội." Cũng liền giờ này khắc này, không nghĩ để hắn phát hiện, ta chỗ này, cũng cái gì phần mềm cũng không có, cái gì lọc kính cũng không cần a.

"Không có việc gì, có người một mực chờ ngươi đây." Khương Daniel mạnh tay nặng dựng vào Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, lừa gạt đến có chút vẫn sáng một điểm đèn thông đạo một bên.

"Mẹ, đây là Nghĩa Kiện tốt nhất..." Khương Daniel hạ mí mắt bên trên còn kề cận thủy tinh tinh tránh phiến, đối mẫu thân nháy mắt động, sóng nước lấp loáng, linh động hoạt bát.

"Ta biết, trước đó cũng đã gặp nha, Thánh Hựu thực tại là rất đẹp trai a." Mụ mụ đáp lại nhíu mày, ra hiệu Khương Daniel, nàng biết.

Hai tấm chiếu chiếu phải ba người trong lòng đều thấp thỏm.

Niel mẹ lo lắng chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu như thế trong đó tú hài tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có cầm hay không phải hạ. Khương Daniel nhọc lòng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ sẽ không cảm thấy hiện tại liền gặp gia trưởng quá nhanh, có phải là trường hợp này có vẻ hơi quá tùy ý. Mà thuận ý tứ lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đến cùng trưởng bối chụp ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu, lại bắt đầu nhớ thương Khương Daniel có thể hay không phát hiện hắn cũng không có gì tu đồ phần mềm có thể dùng.

Vốn là bà bà thấy Tuấn lang, trong lòng đều vui vẻ tràng diện, ngược lại biến thành Khương Daniel chuyên gia nhả rãnh đại hội. Mài răng ngáy to nằm ỳ thích đường, bộ xương lại lớn, người lại tráng, nghiêm túc không biết ngày đêm, tối bất tỉnh trời, liền ngay cả hải sản dị ứng, Khương mụ mụ đều muốn xuất ra đến đối nhỏ giọng phụ họa, đỏ mặt cúi đầu Ung Thánh Hựu nói dông dài hơn nửa ngày.

"Mẹ, chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều, ảnh chụp cũng chiếu, người cũng thấy, đi nhanh đi, chúng ta ăn tết trong nhà thấy. Mẹ, ta yêu ngươi, mẹ..." Khương Daniel nghĩ, lúc sau tết, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo về Busan, hắn mụ mụ khẳng định sẽ đem như là hắn bốc thăm ảnh chụp, đầu thứ nhất quần yếm, nhà trẻ dùng khăn tay, đánh lỗ tai sau chiếu đầu to thiếp loại hình, tất cả không khốc hắc lịch sử, toàn một mạch biểu hiện ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

Quan hệ yêu đương cũng còn không có xác định đâu, trước đem trong lòng người dọa đi, tính là gì nha.

"Bá mẫu, đi thong thả, lần sau đến ta sẽ cùng nhau chiêu đãi ngài." Ung Thánh Hựu rất xấu hổ, nhưng cũng rất giảng lễ phép.

"Thánh Hựu, đi đi, đừng nhìn, tại Busan, mẹ ta sẽ không làm mất." Ung Thánh Hựu xoa trên mí mắt đã kết khối một điểm lông mi, trong lòng thật đáng ghét nam hài này a, luôn luôn nắm tay kéo phải gần như vậy, làm cho như thế không biết lớn nhỏ, lại làm cho người rất muốn dựa vào gần chút, lại tới gần chút, dù là sẽ bị hắn quang nhiệt bị phỏng, lưu lại không cạn vết sẹo.

"Ngươi trương này chiếu lên thật là dễ nhìn, dùng cái gì chiếu a?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đem ảnh chụp truyền đi, ngồi ở một bên Khương Daniel lại đụng lên đến, cúi người đi lên, ngửa mặt lên, mỗi một chỗ ngũ quan mỗi một phần hiếu kì đều muốn tràn đầy, mắt muốn đón Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống con mắt, cái mũi muốn dần dần rút ngắn Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực kéo ra khoảng cách, bờ môi vị trí cũng muốn tương đối, còn muốn hiện ra một điểm chưa gỡ sạch sẽ, đỏ diễm mập mờ.

Nói là đúng đúng lời nói người tôn trọng kỳ thật không tệ, nhưng một điểm tư tâm tuyệt đối cũng là có dấu vết mà lần theo.

"Liền, chính là điện thoại trước đưa a." Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách, ai có thể đối đen lúng liếng tròn con mắt nói láo đâu, huống chi hắn đối hắn, vốn là một điểm lực lượng cũng không có.

"A ha, quả nhiên đẹp mắt người làm sao chiếu cũng đẹp á! Ta trước kia đám bạn kia, lão dùng trước đưa, kia soi sáng ra đến a, thực sự là..." Khương Daniel nói đến toàn là thật tâm lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp như thế, gần như li hơi cách cũng tốt, mấy trăm mét dài tiêu cũng được, phế phẩm trước đưa soi sáng ra đến cũng là nguyệt thanh huy cùng ngày hào quang ở đây một người trán đỉnh cùng giữa lông mày đồng loạt chiếu rọi.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi cho ta đề cử mấy cái chụp ảnh tu đồ phần mềm đi." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết sao cúi đầu, dùng ngón tay đi cọ góc áo của hắn.

"Tốt tốt, ta ngẫm lại, từ chụp đẹp mắt lời nói hẳn là dùng B621, phong cảnh dùng vsCO cũng không tệ, còn có Ps Express công năng rất tổng hợp..." Khương Daniel lúc đầu rất chân thành tại cho Ung Thánh Hựu đề cử, ngoài miệng lại càng ngày càng phân tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ đem hắn áo sơ mi đen xoa đều có chút lên nhăn, dưới đáy thân thể là dưới mặt đất nham tương, cơ hồ muốn phun ra, khát vọng hắn vuốt ve.

"Chụp ta, đại khái dùng cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước một câu cũng không nghe rõ, muốn thu hồi đi tay, lại dừng không được bứt rứt động tác.

Có lẽ phát sinh tại Busan cũng không tệ.

Kết thúc loại này không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được mập mờ, chính thức điều đến song phương yêu đương hoặc là đơn phương truy cầu hắn hình thức cũng không tệ.

Áo sơmi dưới đáy là Khương Daniel cơ bụng, rất nhiều người nhìn qua, rất ít người sờ qua cơ bụng.

Bên tay hắn đứng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, bị rất nhiều người yêu, nhưng có rất ít người có thể chân chính yêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn bắt hắn lại tay, đáp lấy áo sơmi nút thắt ở giữa trống đi, lồi lõm chập trùng gợn sóng hình khe hở, đi đến êm ái đưa, đem Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên hướng trong ngực kéo, hắn quần tây quấn lại rất thấp, mười ngón đều có thể phác hoạ đến eo ổ hình dáng.

"Về phần chụp Thánh Hựu nha, ta cảm thấy Foodie hẳn là sẽ rất không tệ." Khương Daniel cơ bụng ấm áp, rất tốt sờ, "Bởi vì, sẽ đem ngươi đập đến càng ăn ngon hơn." Không thành thật đầu ngón tay dán Ung Thánh Hựu lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo dây lưng, một đường hướng xuống.

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu định trụ, cả người không lớn dám động.

"Là chuyên môn chụp đồ ăn phần mềm, đánh ra đến sẽ để cho người rất có muốn ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi vạt áo rất dài, cơ hồ bao trùm toàn bộ bờ mông, Khương Daniel chui cái lỗ hổng, đại thủ thuận vải vóc vừa đi vừa về nắm chắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm chịu không nổi hắn, chỉ đem thân thể xụi lơ tại trong ngực hắn.

"Nhìn lén mặt ta đỏ thời điểm, lọc kính một thêm, giống chín muồi Vãn Thu quả táo." Ung Thánh Hựu trên má phảng phất bị Khương Daniel hôn ra, tuôn ra bên trong tiên diễm thích nhan sắc."Ngủ không được ấp úng không chịu lúc nói, giống nửa đêm thanh cà, " môi in dấu lên đi hắn đóng chặt mắt, chỉ xoa lên đi hắn đen nhánh phát, "Nghiện lại thâm trầm, dụ hoặc mà không biết."

"Ngươi thường thường dạng này tự thể nghiệm cho người ta đề cử sao?" Khương Daniel vốn đang lại muốn hôn lại hôn lần nữa hôn hắn, bị hắn vấn đề chọc cho sững sờ.

Thật lâu không có đạn qua trán của hắn, trở tay dán đi lên, đẩy về sau một chút, hai cặp mắt ngăn cách một đoạn ngắn không gian, lẫn nhau có thể thấy rõ lẫn nhau đáy mắt.

"Ta cùng ca cùng một chỗ, khắp nơi vui chơi giải trí thời điểm, nghĩ không phải ta đánh ra đến đồ ăn ảnh chụp đẹp cỡ nào, là nếu như đổi thành ngươi, thì tốt biết bao ăn." Khương Daniel nhấc mở một chân, lúc nào đạp rơi giày cũng vô pháp xác nhận, mũi chân đi câu Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau một nửa mắt cá chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó một mực không dám cúi đầu xác nhận, cùng người đại diện cùng một chỗ, ba người mỹ thực cửa hàng bữa tối đáy bàn, nhiều lần làm loạn người kia, là Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel mở ra một tay trong lòng bàn tay, đầu ngón tay tại khe hở tung bay vỗ, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn thứ gì, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang xoắn xuýt, đến cùng là nắm tay cho hắn, vẫn là đem ngoài miệng một điểm mật cho hắn.

Hắn bắt tới tay của hắn, loạn xạ loay hoay hắn đốt ngón tay, lấp đầy mỗi đạo nếp uốn cùng khe hở. Nguyên lai liên hoan hét tới ngã chổng vó, luôn có một cái thần bí tay dán bàn tấm bỗng nhiên rút ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay vò loạn một trận, có dạng này dở hơi người kia, cũng là Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó không dám xác định, thẳng đến hiện tại cũng còn có chút dao động.

"Ca, " nam nhân này còn tại xoa động lên hắn múi đào, trái một chút, phải một chút, liền kém đổ xuống dính dính chất lỏng xuống tới, trôi hắn đầy tay."Ta lọc kính cùng tu đồ phần mềm nhiều lắm, " một cây chỉ không có vào giữa đùi, bị thịt mềm cùng ấm áp bao vây, "Ta tại tìm một cái nhân vật chính." Bên trong là không thể không mê luyến, hắn hết thảy cùng hắn hương vị."Ta nghĩ ca, hẳn là sẽ rất thích hợp."

Khương Daniel rõ ràng không có vào hai cây chỉ, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều là như nước trong veo, ẩm ướt cộc cộc, thịnh tình mời.

Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn còn lui ra ngoài, làm tình chân ý thiết cái này một bao, lại dùng vô tội ánh mắt thương hại, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nhau.

"Trở về rồi hãy nói." Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại là liệt nhật chính đương đầu một ly đá cát, lúc đầu đầu lưỡi đâm đâm mảnh vụn cũng đều hòa tan tại thịt quả bên trong, không còn tỉnh táo.

"Kia một lời đã định, hôm nay bắt đầu, " Khương Daniel lại dính sát, toát Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi cổ áo dưới đáy mở một điểm xương quai xanh, "Ta muốn nhấm nháp sinh sống." Hàm răng còn muốn bốc lên một điểm mỏng non làn da, giả ý tại gặm.

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mới biết được cái gì loạn thất bát tao nhấm nháp sinh hoạt, là cái kia phần mềm đánh quảng cáo từ.

Khương Daniel càng thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân mùi vị gì đều có, bộ dáng gì hắn đều muốn gặp.

Sáng sớm rửa mặt về sau, trong cổ họng của hắn có trái bưởi khổ cùng bạc hà mát mẻ, bị giả vờ như nằm ỳ hắn, tập kích ôm lấy bắp đùi liếm bên trên hai ngụm, trong mắt sẽ có một chút nai con chấn kinh thuần chân.

Sân khấu khe hở, trên người hắn có nhàn nhạt mồ hôi ý cùng nồng đậm hơn gió biển vị nước hoa, tối tối đưa tay tới, trượt bên trên lưng hắn, cọ đầy tay hắn dịch thể, có thể còn xen lẫn một điểm giấy hoa cùng hắn lắc rơi mấy cây tóc đen, thả tại trước mắt hắn, nhìn chằm chằm hắn mắt, duỗi dài đầu lưỡi liền muốn liếm láp nuốt.

Hắn bưng không ngừng giá đỡ, kiểu gì cũng sẽ tới gần chút, trong mắt là oán trách hỏa diễm cùng yêu chiều sóng nước, tổng lắp bắp mổ một chút Khương Daniel bờ môi, lại bị hắn nổi lên nhiệt tình đánh bại, buông ra hàm răng để hắn tìm kiếm răng trắng môi đỏ, bựa lưỡi bên trên mỗi một giọt mỗi một điểm, phụ trách chỗ tối tự do cùng trong lòng chạy trốn vị giác.

Khương Daniel xong việc về sau, luôn muốn chụp tấm hình Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ chật vật, lưu làm kỷ niệm. Hắn rất xấu, đối Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cũng chưa từng rêu rao mình là hảo nam hài. Dù sao, có ai đi săn, không thích nhìn thấy con mồi chỉ dùng cái chăn khó khăn lắm bao lấy chi dưới, từ đầu vai đến eo, mỗi một tấc da thịt mỗi một khối da thịt, đều là khả nghi vết đỏ cùng ngang bướng dấu răng đâu?

Lọc kính đem hắn nổi bật lên càng thêm tú sắc khả xan, vết đỏ càng đỏ, là tô điểm bánh gatô anh đào, trắng sữa quanh thân trắng hơn tích trơn mềm, là dày mà không ngán, vào miệng tan đi bơ.

Răng rắc, răng rắc, răng rắc. Ung Thánh Hựu không chút động, Khương Daniel hay là chiếu ba tấm.

"Ta nói ca, " hắn luôn luôn thiếu gọi ca, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảnh giác lên, nếu như hắn có cái đuôi, mặc kệ dài ngắn, hẳn là sớm đã nhổng lên thật cao, "Có thể không cần dụ hoặc ta sao?" Cái chăn có cái gì ý Nghĩa, liền cùng Khương Daniel trước kia dự định tốt chỉ lướt qua liền thôi một phen đồng dạng, đều bị ái dục tay hất tung ở mặt đất.

"Ngô, ta không có. . . Ngô. . . Ngươi nhẹ một chút, ngô. . ." Mút vào, tìm tòi, xoa nắn, giao hòa.

"Ca, ngươi thượng truyền từ chụp đều rất không tệ a." Trong tấm ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lấy kiện áo choàng tắm, hình ảnh đạo đến Foodie bên trong, thêm tầng lọc kính.

"Nghe nói, ngươi còn cho cơm đề cử phần mềm này." Khương Daniel gian phòng tại sát vách, y nguyên kiên trì không ngừng cho hắn phát, hắn không có ý định lập tức trả lời tin tức.

"Mở cửa." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, vẩy một cái lông mày, cùng ở thành viên còn có mấy giờ mới có thể trở về.

Hắn áo choàng tắm dưới đáy cái gì cũng không có mặc, nếm hẳn là Khương Daniel sẽ thích, nồng tình quả táo, hoa quả bơ bánh nướng xốp, hỗn hợp gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm.

# hôm nay cũng là chủ động nhận lầm kiếm chút bản vớt:

1\. Lúc đầu hôm qua về tới thu thập xong liền tại cuồng đánh, nhưng ta thật buộc lại khốn buồn ngủ quá, đánh một nhóm muốn bế một lần con mắt cái chủng loại kia, cho nên ta liền ngủ, ta có tội. Ta hôm nay tỉnh lại cũng vẫn là buồn ngủ quá a, vội vàng kết thúc công việc, còn lại mấy cái ngạnh chờ ta dưỡng tốt tinh thần lại mở một nhà cửa hàng đi.

2\. Lỏng sương mù là thật có đề cử phần mềm này nha! Đây cũng là ta linh cảm nơi phát ra.

3\. Ta quá buồn ngủ, a, a, a, cái kia nợ ta sẽ từ từ còn, tiếp theo thiên hẳn là 51 gương vỡ lại lành 8, đại khái ta đều nghĩ kỹ. Đặt câu hỏi rương vẫn là tùy thời mở ra, đáp án ta sẽ ném đến tiểu hào đi, thương các ngươi! Dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương

1,873 duyệt

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# vô cùng đơn giản tiểu Nhật thường thêm một chút xíu hoàng kim!

# hệ liệt tiền văn mời điểm gia nhập liên minh thư mời gia nhập liên minh lần đầu hội nghị đoàn kết đại hội

Starbucks số một cửa hàng Starbucks hải ngoại đặc biệt chi nhánh

# tốt hôm nay liền không lừa gạt nhắn lại ta thích không đáng tiền 【 bị pia bay

Hương thảo phong vị cầm sắt đổi nửa tẩy nhờn sữa bò nhi đồng nhiệt độ

Hải ngoại tuần diễn luôn luôn rất có ý tứ, tươi mới hoàn cảnh, ngay cả không khí đều có khác biệt hương vị.

Còn có tâm ngọn nguồn những cái kia nho nhỏ tâm tư, cũng không cần đè nén quá phận, mười mấy tiếng phi hành, đã sớm tưới nước mọc ra mầm nhọn đến, bước chân còn không có chính thức đạp lên nước lạ thổ địa, đã ẩn ẩn ngoi đầu lên.

Vui vẻ không qua mấy ngày, Khương Daniel liền bất hạnh đưa di động di thất.

Hắn nói không rõ là rơi trên đường, hay là diễn xuất kết thúc về sau, thả tại sân khấu phục trong túi. Đương nhiên là các phương đều cãi nhau đi tìm, hắn còn trên đường trượt lên ván trượt, trên tay còn mang theo một hai cái túi xách.

Đám mây ca ca tại bên cạnh hắn, đối điện thoại di động đầu kia người đại diện không ngừng hồi báo tình huống, "Là, là, người tại bên cạnh ta, chúng ta tại dạo phố." Khương Daniel ở phía trước một chút trượt ra đi thật xa, hắn liền đằng sau hô cộc cộc đuổi theo, "Niel, ca để ngươi nghe." Khương Daniel thẳng bả vai, rẽ ngoặt, biến mất tại góc đường.

"Uy, không nói trước, trước tìm xem lại nói, người khác nhanh bị mất." Hà Thanh Vân tiếp tục ở phía sau truy, Kim Tại Hoán từ phía sau cùng lên đến, tập kích một chút đỉnh đầu của hắn. Thân cao ưu thế, ai bảo sau gáy của hắn như vậy tròn, khả ái như vậy.

Vân lão sư chạy không có cách nào, kẹp chặt trong túi quần túi tiền, trong lòng suy nghĩ, "Các ngươi chạy a chạy a, cứ việc chạy a, ba người bên trong liền ta mang túi tiền!"

Kim Tại Hoán đem trong túi mua kem ly thừa một điểm cuối cùng tiền lẻ đều cho tội nghiệp ngồi ở tàu điện ngầm cửa vào đàn hát hát rong nghệ nhân, mới phát giác được sắc trời chuyển tối, hắn có chút đói.

Vừa quay đầu, Khương Daniel cùng Vân ca ca cũng không biết tung tích.

Gọi điện thoại cũng không ai tiếp, đúng, Khương Daniel kia tiểu tử, không phải điện thoại cũng ném sao.

Hắn nắm lên trên sạp hàng trưng bày cái kia thanh ghita, bắt đầu khắp không mục đích bắn lên giai điệu đến, âm phù mở đầu, hắn cũng mở miệng ngâm nga, bốn phía chậm rãi tụ tập bên trên một điểm đám người.

Khương Daniel trượt phải mệt mỏi, đèn hoa mới lên bờ biển, có một loạt màu đỏ buồng điện thoại. Hắn trong túi còn có rất nhiều tiền xu, vốn là nghĩ lưu làm kỷ niệm, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn trừ trong nhà, còn nhớ rõ một người dãy số.

Hắn ném cái thứ nhất, chờ trong chốc lát, không ai trả lời. Hắn cảm thấy có chút nhàm chán, nghĩ đi tới, thấu khẩu khí. Cách pha lê, có cập bờ thuyền thổi còi, có du thuyền bên trên mọi người chân cao chén rượu cùng hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, cũng có dần dần thâm thúy biển nhan sắc.

Hắn lại ném một viên, ném vào trước đó, đem tiền xu thiếp ở lòng bàn tay, niệm một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, nhanh lên tiếp.

Thực tế hắn đang chờ đợi đô đô âm thanh bận lúc, cũng một mực la lên, Ung Thánh Hựu, nhanh lên tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu, nhanh lên tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng lẽ là đang ngủ? Hay là đang giúp hắn tìm điện thoại?

Mặt trời lập tức liền muốn hạ lạc, hắn rất nhanh liền không cách nào miêu tả giờ khắc này mỹ diệu.

"Uy?" Khương Daniel rõ ràng không nhớ rõ , bất kỳ cái gì một cái idol đều hẳn là rất sợ hãi tiếp số xa lạ.

"Ca, là ta." Hắn nhất định phải nắm chặt thời gian, một viên tiền xu chống đỡ không được bao lâu.

"Ha ha, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười ra tiếng, đẹp mắt bờ môi toét ra, hướng đầu bên kia điện thoại a ra một hơi, "Ta biết."

Đừng hỏi hắn vì cái gì biết, hắn chính là biết. Sớm hơn Khương Daniel thanh âm mở miệng, hắn đã đoán được cái này nhiều lần đánh hai lần điện thoại, đối diện là ai.

"Điện thoại di động ta mất đi, " mặt trời giống như điều chỉnh hạ lạc tốc độ, hết thảy trở nên có chút chậm chạp, "Cho nên, tìm cái buồng điện thoại, ta còn có một thanh tiền lẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo mở tửu điếm màn cửa, cũng hướng biển bên kia nhìn.

"Ừm? Ta đang nghe, bên ngoài chơi vui sao?" Khương Daniel mới đầu là cảm thấy rất chơi vui, không ai theo đuôi, không ai đối hắn khẩu trang hạ mặt dừng lại cuồng chụp, "Liền, cũng không tệ lắm phải không." Ung Thánh Hựu lại cười lên, hỏi hắn đòi hỏi ăn ngon, để hắn mang hộ một điểm trở về.

"Ca, ta muốn treo, ngươi đợi thêm hạ, ta cho ngươi thêm đánh, phải chờ ta ờ, chờ lấy!" Khương Daniel đột nhiên vội vàng, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, điện thoại liền đoạn mất.

Sau đó lại vội vàng bỏ tiền đi vào, dùng ngón tay vừa đi vừa về gõ điện thoại ống nghe, thực sự chờ đợi nghe.

"Ca, " lần này cơ hồ là giây tiếp, "Ngươi nơi đó nhìn thấy mặt trời lặn sao?" Khương Daniel rốt cục nhớ tới, lúc đầu gọi điện thoại mục đích.

"Ta đang nhìn, giống như ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tăng tốc ngữ tốc, thuận tiện hắn tiết tiết kiệm thời gian.

"Ngươi buổi chiều, có muốn hay không ta?" Khương Daniel hỏi vấn đề này là có chỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ chỉ muốn cúp điện thoại.

"Ngươi lại nói, ta muốn tắt điện thoại." Ung Thánh Hựu có một chút xấu hổ thời điểm, là đáng yêu nhất.

"Tốt tốt tốt, vậy ta không nói, " Khương Daniel ước lượng một chút trong túi còn có mấy cái tiền xu, bắt đầu miêu tả trước mắt mặt trời lặn, "Cái này không giống thường ngày chúng ta có thể nhìn thấy mặt trời lặn, nơi này hết thảy đều là chậm rãi, làm cũ, thật giống như ta khẽ dựa gần liền có thể tan tại họa bên trong."

Mà ngươi cũng hẳn là tại họa bên trong.

Tại hắn nói ra miệng trước đó, máy móc lại nhắc nhở hắn nên bổ tiền xu.

Khương Daniel nghiêng nó tất cả, lại bấm cái số kia.

"Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu giống như một mực ngừng thở đang chờ hắn kết nối, "Ta quên đây là quốc tế dạo chơi, hiện tại còn rất sớm, ngươi trở về, chúng ta còn có thể gặp phải cuối cùng ban một phà."

"Ca biết mời ta sẽ phát sinh cái gì sao?" Tiếp cận buổi trưa mới đến máy bay, quan bế cabin nhà vệ sinh trước nửa giờ, Khương Daniel nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng gần thanh âm, mở ra bên trong khóa cửa.

Mặc kệ nó, có lẽ cái gì cũng biết phát sinh, có lẽ cũng sẽ không, bọn hắn nhất định phải ngồi lên cuối cùng ban một phà, để gió biển đem tóc của bọn hắn đều đảo loạn, tại ngày đêm chênh lệch nhiệt độ tác dụng dưới, đông lạnh đến run lẩy bẩy.

Đây chính là từ ôm đến đem khống thời điểm.

Tổng không thể so với ở trên máy bay càng hỏng bét, Khương Daniel như cái ngây thơ hài tử, thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân vật, đem khóe miệng treo đầy hắn đồ vật.

"Xoát cái răng lại đi ra đi." Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn sửa sang lại quần áo xong, Khương Daniel tại dùng lòng bàn tay chùi miệng.

"Ca phải biết, ta thế nhưng là đợi rất lâu." Biết biết, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi người cùng ngồi tại trên bồn rửa tay hắn hôn.

"Niel, muốn tục chén một điểm nước trái cây sao? Đào nước cùng Cocacola đều có." Đầu mục ca ca không có chú ý trên mặt hắn xương gò má thăng thiên xán lạn, lo lắng hỏi một câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cũng từ nhà vệ sinh đi tới.

Lề mà lề mề đi đến Khương Daniel hàng sau vị trí bên trên, chuẩn bị chìm vào giấc ngủ hoặc là lại nhìn một lần phim.

"Không cần, vừa rồi ăn no." Khương Daniel cao cấp máy bay bữa ăn liền đào hai ngụm, liền bởi vì đi nhà vệ sinh quá lâu không trở lại cho không thừa thu đi.

Không ai để ý đến hắn, riêng phần mình tranh nhau chen lấn muốn đồ uống.

Liền lên cơ trước đó thu được Khương Daniel nhắn lại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không lý tới hắn.

"Ca , đợi lát nữa trên máy bay, nhà vệ sinh thấy đi."

Bọn hắn đúng giờ tại khách sạn bên cạnh cửa nhỏ gặp nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có nhiều khoác kiện bên ngoài bao, trên tay cất đồ vật, trực tiếp đưa cho hắn, sau đó tiến vào ngực của hắn.

"Điện thoại tìm tới a, còn tốt có người hảo tâm nhặt được." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động thả tại hắn áo jacket trong túi, trong giọng nói có một chút oán trách, "Rơi cũng không nóng nảy, thật là."

"Ca tất cả tin nhắn cùng ảnh chụp ta đều có dành trước, ném cũng không sợ." Khương Daniel dùng cánh tay vòng quanh hắn, chế trụ bờ vai của hắn.

"Liên lạc không được ngươi, tất cả mọi người sẽ rất lo lắng. Ảnh chụp là chuyện nhỏ." Đi cảng khẩu đường có một chút dài, Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu suy nghĩ trên đường, cho Ung Thánh Hựu mua một kiện bên ngoài bao.

"Vừa vặn chúng ta có thể trở lại trước kia, " tại Khương Daniel trong đời, không có điện thoại di động hồi ức rất ít, nhưng cũng không phải là không có, "Vang ba lần đón thêm, là chúng ta ám hiệu. Hỏi là ai đánh, ta sẽ nói là trường luyện thi đồng học." Thật lâu không có tại trên đường cái mười ngón đan xen, bọn hắn đều có một chút bí ẩn khoái cảm.

"Có cần hay không ta dùng bút máy đem dãy số viết tại ngươi liên lạc bản bên trên?" Ung Thánh Hựu bôi một điểm nước bọt tại đầu ngón tay, tại Khương Daniel cái cổ bên cạnh vẽ lên Seoul khu hào, hắn còn muốn tiếp tục viết, lại bị Khương Daniel bắt được thủ đoạn, sền sệt đầu lưỡi dán lên gương mặt của hắn.

"Ài ài ài, phà đến, phà đến, " trước mắt có ánh sáng màu vàng tuyến đánh sáng thuyền, xông phá đen tối, dần dần cập bờ, "Nhanh lên, nhanh lên, muốn không đuổi kịp." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy Khương Daniel rơi xuống, sóng vuốt ve bãi cát đồng dạng hôn.

Cho nên Khương Daniel là ăn chắc hắn, dắt lấy hắn lại bắt đầu lấy liều mạng tốc độ hướng phía mục đích phi nước đại.

Hai người bên trên thanh nẹp đều đi được xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, trên đường chạy tới hoa quá nhiều khí lực.

"Ca, " Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay đem Khương Daniel đuôi tóc bị gió ngược lại đẩy đi lên một túm phát hô đến đằng sau đi, "Ngươi mang tiền sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lại dùng đồng dạng một cái tay, đem hắn toàn bộ màu nâu nhạt phát đều vò rối, biến thành một đoàn lý không thuận lông chó, lại để cho biển hướng thiên nhiên máy sấy cho hắn hóa trang.

"Muốn dùng ta trong ví tiền tiền mua vé, nhất định phải cho ngươi hiện tại cái bộ dáng này chụp một trương kỷ niệm chiếu." Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào sẽ không hiểu hắn, từ trên đầu một cây phát đến chân tiếp theo song vớ, từ từ nhắm hai mắt đều thấy được hắn, mở mắt ra trước mặt cũng tất cả đều là hắn.

"Bộ dáng gì, ngươi nói nha, ta hiện tại là cái dạng gì." Khương Daniel nắm tay thò vào hắn ngắn tay vạt áo, nhiệt độ điểm tại xương sườn của hắn bên trên.

A, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng có thể vẫn là có một chút không đủ hiểu hắn.

Đó chính là chỉ cần đối Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel chính là có thể đem tất cả thường ngày đối thoại cùng cãi nhau ầm ĩ biến thành, tựa hồ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không chiếm tiện nghi sinh lý tiếp xúc.

Du thuyền rất không, trên đỉnh chỉ ngồi hai người.

Đứng ở đằng xa hải đăng bên trên nhìn, cực giống một người. Thân thể đều giao chồng lên nhau, không phân khác biệt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đại khái đi đến Hà Thanh Vân miêu tả cái chỗ kia, không nhìn thấy người.

Hay là lỗ tai trước hết nghe thấy ồn ào náo động bên trong quen thuộc, hắn thuận tiếng ca bước nhanh đi tới.

Kim Tại Hoán hát là thủ lão ca, vây xem người ngoại quốc chưa từng nghe qua, cũng nghe không hiểu, chỉ là rất phối hợp mà nhìn xem hắn, sau đó hướng hắn lang thang bằng hữu tiền trong hộp thả một điểm tâm ý, "Mỗi ngày cùng ngươi / nghênh đón ánh nắng sáng sớm", Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cục phát hiện hắn.

Hắn đứng được có chút xa, Kim Tại Hoán hẳn là không cách nào phát hiện.

"Mỗi ngày cùng ngươi / mở mắt đối mặt", Kim Tại Hoán còn tại vong tình hát, gật gù đắc ý kích thích ghita.

"Mỗi ngày cùng ngươi / hai người xì xào bàn tán", toàn bộ đường cái, cả tòa trạm xe lửa, cũng chỉ có đáy mắt sáng lên một chỉ nhìn chằm chằm lồng hấp lý chính tại lên men sủi cảo hồ ly, nghe hiểu được hắn đang hát cái gì.

Hắn biết tiếp xuống vài câu từ, trong lòng của hắn yên lặng hát, hướng làm mất sủi cảo đi đến, tương lai liền cho nói chuyện trời đất, tương lai liền cho cùng một chỗ thiếp đi.

"Ca làm sao tới rồi?" Sủi cảo có một chút nóng, bạch bạch da mặt bên trên hơi nước.

"Đến mỗi ngày cùng ngươi." Hồ ly không có để sủi cảo cầm xong hộp đàn tiền lẻ, kéo lấy hắn liền quay đầu rời đi.

Mocha nhưng có thể mảnh vỡ tinh băng vui thiếu băng bơ ít một chút

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu khẩu vị cũng rất nhỏ, ăn đến không nhiều.

Gần nhất càng là không muốn ăn, sắc mặt tinh thần sa sút. Mặc dù là tiểu hài tử sơ đinh khẩu vị, nhưng là đi đường mệt mỏi, luôn luôn ăn không quen.

Khương Daniel biết, cũng không có cách nào cải biến, chỉ hành trình khe hở cho hắn càng thêm bằng phẳng trên bụng che lên không cách nhiệt chén nước, Ôn Ôn cho hắn vò bụng.

Trước kia coi như có một chút thật mỏng thịt, cầm bốc lên đến mềm mại Q đạn, hiện tại hận không thể chỉ đâm nhìn thấy xương, thực tại quá gầy.

"Ca, uống hay không chút canh?" Khương Daniel không biết từ nơi nào lại biến ra một cái giữ ấm thùng, xem ra cũng cũ cũ, cũng không nhìn quen mắt.

Mồ hôi lạnh trôi tại Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp tốt kiểu tóc tóc mái bên trên, Khương Daniel bàn tay tìm tòi, đuôi tóc đều ướt nhẹp, hắn âu phục áo lót bên trong một kiện áo sơmi cũng che lấy mồ hôi, hai tay ôm phần bụng, cuộn mình thành con tôm dạng một đoàn nhỏ.

Hắn không nghĩ để hắn lại đi ăn ngưng đau phiến, cũng không nghĩ hắn lại đêm khuya đối bồn cầu một trận cuồng thổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cực có sinh khí một người, hắn muốn để hắn tốt tốt.

"Cái gì canh?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị hắn phát hiện ra, còn miễn cưỡng gạt ra cái hư nhược mỉm cười.

"Ta cũng không biết. Liền thả, xương sườn, rong biển, bắp ngô..." Khương Daniel giảng không ra trong canh đều có cái gì, bởi vì hắn nấu rất gấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước dính tới, đầu thiếp ở trên người hắn.

"Vậy liền ôm một hồi đi, rất nhanh ta liền tốt." Trong ấn tượng Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít chủ động ôm hắn, Khương Daniel đem bình thuỷ đổi được trên tay kia, thuận lưng hắn.

Có hai phút, bọn hắn đều không có nói chuyện.

"Niel, trên người ngươi thật nóng." Khương Daniel biết bây giờ không phải là nghĩ cái tư thế này có bao nhiêu mập mờ thời điểm, nhưng vẫn là có phản ứng.

"Ngươi tốt một chút sao, ăn canh đi." Điểm này cuồn cuộn nước nước, là nửa đêm đánh thức mụ mụ, lại nửa đêm đánh thức người đại diện, cuối cùng vụng trộm tại khách sạn trong phòng bếp làm.

"Dễ uống." Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu uống gì đều không có hương vị, nhưng là giống như một điểm nóng rót hết, thật tốt nhiều.

"Thật sao? Vậy ngươi đút ta một ngụm." Ung Thánh Hựu đem giữ ấm thùng nghiêng chậm rãi đối miệng ngược lại, nghe được hắn câu này lại dừng lại nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel đi ra quá gấp, vốn chính là tìm nhân viên công tác mượn thùng, quên cầm thìa, dưới đáy không nhúc nhích tất cả đều là cốt nhục tách rời khối thịt, gõ phải khối rất lớn bắp ngô, còn có còn không có ngon miệng rong biển.

"Tới." Ung Thánh Hựu thật ngậm một miệng lớn canh, như tại bên dòng suối vụng trộm uống nước con sóc bị nắm chặt xoã tung to lớn cái đuôi, ngẩng đầu có chút ngắm lấy hắn.

Mồm miệng môi lưỡi độ canh, thắng qua linh đan diệu dược.

Dù cho canh cũng không dễ uống, có chút nhạt, vật liệu thả quá nhiều, Khương Daniel vô dụng nồi áp suất, còn không ngon miệng.

"Uy, ta tốt nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đẩy ra Khương Daniel, áp sát quá gần, hô hấp đều không trôi chảy.

"Lại uống một ngụm mà!" Khương Daniel quệt mồm, lại muốn nếm trong miệng hắn hương vị.

"Liền một ngụm a." Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngước cổ lên đi rót canh.

Về sau vài ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt đều tại dần dần chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Khương Daniel ăn cơm liền đi gian phòng của hắn, dùng bữa đều tại bên người của hắn, băng Cocacola không để uống, lạnh salad cũng không để đụng, luôn luôn tại trở lại khách sạn sau hai giờ, đúng giờ ôm cái kia canh thùng đi gõ hắn cửa.

"Tiên sinh, khách phòng phục vụ." Cuối cùng ai thành ai phục vụ đối tượng cũng thật khó mà nói.

Quả xoài cây hoa lạc tiên quả trà tinh băng vui

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị Khương Daniel luân phiên đánh nổ nhắn lại cho đánh thức.

Bên đùi còn có một chút đau nhức, chiều hôm qua rõ ràng thừa dịp âm trầm sắc trời trong phòng trừ màn cửa, làm lại làm, hôm nay lại tới? Không phải đâu.

Nhưng thật ra là Khương Daniel mắt phải một khối làn da sưng đỏ dị thường, ngứa phải khó nhịn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có lý do hoài nghi hắn là làm việc làm được quá cấp thiết, quên hảo hảo tháo trang sức.

Khách sạn tầng này đều bị công ty bao xuống đến, sáng sớm hành lang không có người.

Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel theo tại một chiếc dưới đèn, cho ánh mắt của hắn thổi hơi.

"Ca, ta bây giờ nhìn lại xấu sao?" Biết rõ còn cố hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn nói hắn hiện tại chính là đầu heo mặt sưng.

Hắn còn có thể nhìn một con mắt sừng đều tiu nghỉu xuống, cả cá nhân cảm xúc uể oải phải không được.

"Không có việc gì, " Ung Thánh Hựu dán lỗ tai của hắn, ánh mắt chạm vào nhau, trong không khí đều là màu xanh vỏ cau bọt biển, "Dù sao ngươi mang bịt mắt cũng rất đẹp trai."

Tiếp lấy toàn bộ ngày, Khương Daniel vừa dùng ngoáy tai xức thuốc cao, bên cạnh đeo cái che mắt, đều đối tấm gương luyện tập một ngàn phần trăm cao độ tinh khiết cười ngây ngô.

Lữ hành luôn luôn tràn ngập không biết, có lẽ dắt tay vui sướng mà đến, có lẽ cùng với một điểm ốm đau bối rối, nhưng trọng yếu cho tới bây giờ đều không phải lữ hành bản thân.

Là đi cùng ngươi xong toàn bộ hành trình, người bên cạnh.

Cùng hắn chỗ cộng đồng chế tạo rất nhiều hồi ức, mới là lữ hành ý Nghĩa.

# vớt ngày càng một tuần a, ngày mai nghỉ!

1\. Menu đều là thân đo dễ uống, tuyệt không mù đề cử. Lần sau mở tiệm mới, một cái cửa hàng chỉ mở ba nhà đát.

2\. Ô ô ô nhỏ Dữu quá gầy, tiểu Đào con mắt phải nhanh lên một chút tốt nha. Mụ mụ thật vậy đau lòng đến không thể thở nổi.

3\. Mọi người song đừng chuẩn bị làm sao sống? Ta khả năng thật vậy rất yêu ta giường đi, hoàn toàn không thể rời đi.

4\. Chào buổi tối, ca là cúc dại hoa dàn nhạc mỗi ngày cùng ngươi, viết thời điểm vừa vặn phóng tới, liền thêm tiến đến, rốt cục làm hoàng kim a, hì hì!

5\. Đặt câu hỏi rương mời điểm chỗ này, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, đổi mới trả lời điểm kích @TanzakuStars, bên trong tiêu đề là tập trung hồi phục cùng có văn tự hình ảnh chính là. Không cần chú ý tiểu hào, chỉ là xoát xoát lắm lời thường ngày, đặt câu hỏi rương vẫn như cũ hoan nghênh mọi người đặt câu hỏi tán gẫu điểm ngạnh, tùy ý liền tốt, cho lớn cát rót Cocacola.


	345. Chapter 345

『 Dan Ung 』 cho tới bây giờ chỉ có hắn

#ooc dự cảnh

# hướng dẫn du lịch x lữ khách gương vỡ lại lành ngạnh! dbq bản này hay là giống 15?

# hôm nay cũng kích tình càng văn

# hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện hôm nay là ngẫu thầm mến đã lâu kỳ lão sư sinh nhật chân chó đánh lên chúc thần tiên phu nhân sinh nhật f aif ai lõa lõa á! Nhưng nhất định phải một mực làm thần tiên tạo phúc nhân loại chúng ta a!

"Đến, chúng ta kiểm lại một chút nhân số, chuẩn bị cấp cho hộ chiếu, làm thẻ lên máy bay nhập quan." Khương Daniel một đầu tóc bạc chính là thiên nhiên lĩnh đội cờ nhỏ, để người có thể một chút vượt qua sân bay lít nha lít nhít đám người, chỉ thấy được hắn, rất làm người khác chú ý.

"Số một gọi Phác. . . , số 2 Lý. . . , số 3 Kim. . . , " một mực phát đến người cuối cùng, hộ chiếu phong bì bên trên cơ quan du lịch nhãn hiệu thiếp chính là số mười lăm, lật ra trang tên sách đến, là Khương Daniel làm sao cũng sẽ không quên, khuôn mặt kia cùng cái kia tên.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta là số mười lăm." Đã từng mười ngón đan xen bàn tay đến trước mặt hắn đến, rút đi hộ chiếu bản.

Người tới trên khóe miệng giống như hộ chiếu bản bên trên ảnh chụp, có chút xấu xa nhếch lên.

Khương Daniel là hôm qua hơn nửa đêm bên trong, thay lâm thời phát sốt đồng sự tiếp xuống lần này hành trình, từ lữ khách danh tự đến tình huống, toàn diện cũng không biết.

Nhưng hắn là biết Ung Thánh Hựu, điểm ấy không thể nghi ngờ.

Còn may là chỉ bao cơ rượu tự do đi tán đoàn, hắn quét mắt trước đó không có quá chú ý danh sách, đem phía dưới cùng nhất một nhóm Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự dùng trên tay bút bi che khuất, không nhìn tới hắn.

Các lữ khách nối đuôi nhau mà đi, hắn ở phía sau từng cái nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm làm thủ tục. Không gặp Ung Thánh Hựu hình dạng quen thuộc cái ót, cũng không muốn để ý tới. Bởi vì, hắn thật phi thường mỏi mệt, dù là, người liên hệ đằng sau đăng ký số điện thoại di động, đều vẫn là chia tay trước đó cái kia, một năm số không bốn tháng, vẫn không thay đổi.

Cùng một chỗ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn làm rơi điện thoại, sau đó thay cái mới hào. Khương Daniel xóa người liên hệ đều xóa thật nhiều cái, Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Ung Ung Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu ca, rất nhiều, yêu đương bên trong người luôn luôn có ngàn vạn loại ngọt ngào cách gọi, kiên nhẫn cũng không hề tầm thường, một cái mã số đánh không thông, còn có thể tự giác đi đánh một cái khác, dù sao luôn có một cái có thể kết nối, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm kết nối đến bên tai.

Sau khi tách ra không lâu, Khương Daniel trong đêm uống rượu quá nhiều, dù sao vẫn là một cái sờ lấy một cái hướng bên kia đánh, lại chưa từng có được kết nối. Nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, Ung Thánh Hựu gửi nhắn tin tới nói chia tay cái số kia, tồn chính là người yêu của ta, Khương Daniel tổng không hướng trở về gọi. Không chịu cũng không dám phát.

Về sau, hay là động cái tiểu phẫu, bác sĩ hỏi khẩn cấp người liên lạc lấp cái gì dãy số, Khương Daniel một hơi liền báo xong một chuỗi. Hắn lúc này mới ý thức được, có hay không tồn trong điện thoại, dùng tên là gì, căn bản không trọng yếu, giữa bọn hắn duy nhất một sợi dây tác, một điểm chưa hết duyên phận, toàn bộ nhờ hắn nắm ở lòng bàn tay, dằn xuống đáy lòng, không chút nào chịu buông lỏng.

Đương nhiên là muốn xóa bỏ, mã số của hắn. Tính cả Khương Daniel nằm tại trên giường đánh lấy một chút, đột nhiên ngồi dậy, đoạt tới bác sĩ trên tay ghi chép sổ ghi chép, vạch rơi Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự cùng kia chuỗi chữ số, đều hẳn là cưỡng chế tiêu trừ, dùng đen bút mực nước một đạo một đạo đắp lên đi, phá phá mặt giấy cũng đáng được.

Ngược lại là nhìn tại đến tên hắn trong nháy mắt đó, Khương Daniel lại yên lặng đem trong trí nhớ cùng bảng biểu bên trên in ấn chữ so sánh một lần, giống nhau như đúc, không có biến hóa, trong lòng một tràng thốt lên, lại một câu thở dài.

Chí ít, ta không có nửa đêm gọi qua điện thoại cho hắn, khóc qua cái mũi.

Trừ Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài, cái cuối cùng lữ khách đều biến mất tại kiểm an quan khẩu bên trong, Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên nghĩ hút thuốc, sân bay to lớn trong suốt rơi ngoài cửa sổ tại hạ lấy đầy trời phủ đầy đất mưa rào. Thời gian còn sớm, hắn cũng không có gì hành lý, kiểm an chỗ đứng thẳng cái bắt mắt, viết không có chí tiến thủ hỏa chủng bảng hiệu.

Không phải, hút xong một cây về sau, hay là cho hắn nên phụ trách lữ khách Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại đi. Giao tiền lẻ, từ cửa hàng trên quầy chọn một cái giá rẻ cái bật lửa, thâm niên hướng dẫn du lịch Khương Daniel sớm biết sân bay một bên có cái cửa nhỏ, có thể ngồi xổm hút vào mấy ngụm, qua đã nghiền.

Nói đến châm chọc, tấm bảng này hắn vốn là không rút, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rút ít, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu thích mùi vị kia. Mỗi lần Khương Daniel tránh ở nhà cửa dưới đáy hút xong, miệng bên trong mang một ít trà xanh bạc hà sau điều, cũng nên nhai lên mấy khỏa hoa quả đường, né tránh Ung Thánh Hựu kiểm tra. Cuối cùng vẫn là bị hắn vừa nghe liền nhìn thấu, trong lòng bàn tay ngậm cái cằm, kín không kẽ hở hôn xuống đến, chia sẻ trong miệng hắn ngọt cùng khổ, rút ra hắn trong phổi hai tay khói. Khác bảng hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu ngại thúi, sẽ không muốn thân hắn.

Khương Daniel học ngoan, đều khiến chạy nguyên sinh nước tuyến đường đồng sự mang lên mấy đầu, cãi nhau cũng tốt, mật vận lúc cũng được, nghĩ rút liền nhàn nhạt đến trên nửa cây, không quá, cũng câu đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động dâng nụ hôn.

Người đều đi, độn khói còn không có hút xong.

Về sau liền giới không xong, chỉ rút tấm bảng này, cái khác, cho dù tốt chất lượng, Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy hun con mắt, sang người cực kì.

Cho Ung Thánh Hựu biết, không biết hắn nghĩ như thế nào, điện thoại tái phát đạt, không thể truyền lại mùi cùng tâm tình, Khương Daniel khóe miệng chống đỡ lấy một cây, trầm xuống lấy thân thể, mờ mịt thông qua sớm đã nhớ kỹ trong lòng dãy số. Trước mặt là một mảnh còn không có đưa vào sử dụng cỏ hoang mọc thành bụi sân bay, còn có không nhìn thấy cuối sương mù cùng nước mưa.

"Thánh Hựu, điện thoại tới a, Thánh Hựu, điện thoại tới." Đặc thù điện báo thanh âm cách rất gần, là Khương Daniel trước kia ghen ghét Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn đêm hôm khuya khoắt thu được nữ đồng sự mập mờ không rõ tin nhắn cùng điện thoại, cố ý quay xuống cho hắn thiết trí.

Trên bờ vai dựng hay là cái tay kia, thúc cùi chõ một cái kém chút đem Khương Daniel cả người đụng đổ tại vô cùng bẩn đất xi măng bên trên, từ hộp thuốc lá của hắn bên trong rút một điếu thuốc ra. Tóc mái ẩm ướt một điểm, tiu nghỉu xuống, che lại hắn đồng dạng ướt sũng con mắt, đốt ngón tay kẹp lấy, đụng lên đi Khương Daniel khói bên trên nhảy diệu lấy một điểm minh hỏa, muốn dấy lên trên tay căn này.

"Mượn cái hộp quẹt đi, soái ca." Khương Daniel một mực cầm không có hút, tàn thuốc hóa thành tro bạch tro tàn, thẳng tắp hạ lạc, ngã tại ven đường rãnh nước bẩn bên trong.

Đôi này bạch quá quen thuộc.

Mới gặp đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu điểm xong Hà đèn, trên mặt vô cùng bẩn, toàn cọ chính là bụi đất, tiểu hoa miêu một con. Khương Daniel xem sớm đến hắn, liền ngồi xổm ở phía sau ngậm làm khói chờ hắn, điếu thuốc đều bị nước bọt ướt nhẹp, đều muốn mềm thành một đoàn nuốt vào, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hậu tri hậu giác quay đầu, hắn nói mượn cái hộp quẹt đi, soái ca.

Tha hương nơi đất khách quê người, hắn để hắn nghe thấy quen thuộc tiếng mẹ đẻ, để hắn có được giây thứ nhất kinh ngạc cùng tim đập nhanh. Ung Thánh Hựu dưới chân trượt đi, kém chút ngã chổng vó, từ bờ sông đất mềm bên cạnh quẳng xuống Hà đi, may Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ ném khói, giữ chặt hắn tế nhuyễn cánh tay, đem hắn một mực khống tại rộng lớn trong lồng ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái bật lửa cùng Khương Daniel nguyên một bao thuốc đều theo Hà đèn bị nước phủi nhẹ. Khương Daniel không có buông hắn ra tay, đem hắn từ thất thủ phải có chút sâu trong bùn rút ra, dắt lấy hắn ra bên ngoài chạy.

Du khách là không thể loạn hướng trong nước ném rác rưởi, bị bắt lại là phải phạt khoản. Ung Thánh Hựu không có tiền lẻ, Khương Daniel cũng thế. Quá khứ lữ nhân đều nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm hối hả xuyên qua thân ảnh nhìn, toàn bộ thế giới đều là chậm rãi đi, nhẹ nhàng thả, đơn độc bọn hắn ngốc phải có thể, chỗ xung yếu, muốn chạy, muốn ngược gió mà đi.

"Không có ý tứ a, đem ngươi cái bật lửa cũng làm không có." Khương Daniel hay là nghĩ hút thuốc, nhưng cũng đành chịu coi như thôi, buông ra người xa lạ tay, đứng tại đoàn tụ cây hình trái tim phiến lá hạ, từng ngụm từng ngụm thở hổn hển.

"Ngươi không phải cũng không có rút thành khói sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu không biết rõ tình hình, Hà đèn một điểm thuốc màu toàn ấn tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn, vốn là có cọ bùn điểm, lại lau lau mồ hôi, thái dương cùng hai gò má, đều thật tươi diễm.

Hình trái tim phiến lá tại đỉnh đầu của bọn hắn theo chạng vạng tối gió mà đong đưa, giống trong miếu hành lang trên đỉnh treo liên miên cầu nguyện bài, còn phát ra chợt chợt tiếng vang.

Khương Daniel từ trong túi kéo ra trương nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm khăn tay, lau bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt. Đầu ngón tay rất nóng, gò má có một chút lạnh, cho dù là còn mang theo điểm mỏng mồ hôi. Cây còn tại mùa sinh trưởng tiết, cũng lặng lẽ rớt xuống vài miếng lá xanh.

"Như thế điểm, điểm không được." Ung Thánh Hựu ra sức dây vào hoả tinh, cái cằm đều ngẩng lên, xem ra một điểm thịt cũng không có dài, cảm giác giống còn gầy một chút.

"Hay là đừng rút." Khương Daniel cầm trên tay mấy đồng tiền thấp kém cái bật lửa ném vào ô bẩn bẩn một đoàn trong khe, tóe lên trầm xuống ống quần bên trên mấy cái bùn điểm, chỉ còn một nửa, không có rút mấy ngụm khói cũng ném đi vào. Ung Thánh Hựu đuôi tóc liền dán cánh tay hắn một điểm làn da, xúc cảm vẫn là để người nhớ nhung như vậy quen thuộc.

"Không rút liền không rút." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo hắn đứng lên, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện, áo sơ mi của hắn cũng ẩm ướt một khối lớn, ống quần cũng không làm.

Nhưng cái này cùng hắn lại có quan hệ gì, hắn mang dù hay không, cảm mạo hay không, thậm chí vui vẻ hay không, mắc mớ gì tới hắn?

Khương Daniel nhún nhún vai, cõng hai vai bao, lại giẫm nhập trong mưa.

Mưa cũng vô tình, mưa cũng lạnh lùng, mưa cũng thương tâm gần chết, hạ phải càng hơi lớn.

Hắn đã không muốn để ý tới chống đỡ ở một bên một thanh to đến có thể chống đỡ hạ hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người dù che mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lên liền đuổi tới, trên đầu gối đều là lạnh như băng vết nước.

Kỳ thật cái này dù dưới đáy, cũng nên là hai người.

Trước kia Khương Daniel động tâm, luôn luôn mang một thanh rất nhỏ dù. Ung Thánh Hựu không yêu cõng quá nhiều đồ vật, hắn cũng chỉ cầm kia một nhỏ đem đi đón hắn tan tầm, đi tới đi tới tất nhiên ôm cùng một chỗ, nghe ngửi ngửi mưa cùng so mưa càng quấn người Ung Thánh Hựu tất nhiên hôn trong ngực, về nhà cởi ẩm ướt quần áo, lại tất nhiên cùng một chỗ ổ trong bồn tắm, làm một chút nhiệt dung riêng nước tắm còn nhanh hơn, có thể để cho nhiệt độ cơ thể lên cao sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu là không phải là bởi vì mỗi lần xối hết mưa, tất ba ngày sượng mặt giường, lại là phát sốt lại là lưu nước mũi, mới đi đây này?

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến, trên đầu nhiều đem dù.

Hắn đi được rất nhanh, vóc dáng lại so Ung Thánh Hựu cao hơn một điểm, chỉ năm phút đường, Ung Thánh Hựu đều đánh cho rất mệt mỏi.

"Cho, cám ơn ngươi dù." Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện rất khách khí, xa lạ, đến cùng hay là xa lạ.

"Đi thôi, nhập quan." Khương Daniel lại quên cầm Ung Thánh Hựu nhét cho hắn dù, thẳng tắp mở ra cửa hông, kinh ngạc nhìn hướng hơi lạnh gào thét trong phi trường đi, không dám mắt nhìn thẳng hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thành trong phi trường nhất người kỳ quái, cầm đem toàn là nước ô lớn, từ đầu đến chân còn ẩm ướt rất thấu, thuần cotton áo, lúc này chỉ là một khối di động hút nước bọt biển. Phía trước bị hắn đuổi theo đi cái kia, cũng không khá hơn chút nào, giày chơi bóng mỗi đi một bước, đều hướng bên ngoài bốc lên nước.

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, căn cứ tinh thần chuyên nghiệp thứ nhất nguyên tắc, để toàn đoàn vị cuối cùng lữ khách Ung Thánh Hựu đi trước xử lý thủ tục. Hắn cũng không mang túi du lịch, ba lô muốn cõng lên máy bay, rất nhẹ nhàng, tay trái ôm lấy dù, tay phải còn vội vàng cùng quầy hàng nhân viên công tác khoa tay, quỷ quỷ túy túy cong lưng, "Đằng sau cái này soái ca, là ta người yêu a, " hậu cần mặt đất lúc đầu tra lấy hộ chiếu, lúc này mới giương mắt nhìn lướt qua mặt người cùng ảnh chụp, chuẩn bị in ấn thẻ lên máy bay, "Cho nên nói, có thể hay không làm phiền ngươi, lặng lẽ mà đem chúng ta an bài đến cùng một chỗ ngồi a? Chúng ta tại cãi nhau, ta sợ hắn sinh khí." Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân trên dưới nửa làm không ẩm ướt, không có một chỗ không chật vật, nhưng vẫn là đẹp mắt, có loại làm cho lòng người mềm ma lực. Đối phương nhẹ gật đầu, đem thẻ lên máy bay kẹp tốt, đưa cho hắn.

Hắn cũng không đi, liền dựa tại Hoàng tuyến cùng đi ra trên lối đi một cây trụ phía trước, hai cái chân nhọn từng cái điểm địa, sợ có người nhìn không ra, hắn đang chờ người.

Khương Daniel ba lô đã không phải là kia cái túi đeo lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thương tâm, lại không có thương tâm lập trường.

Nhìn kỹ lại, bao dây lưng đằng sau hay là treo một con gấu nhỏ, cách văn đồ án, còn mặc áo khoác, bên trong nhìn không thấy, hắn đoán chính là con kia, một bên bàn chân thêu chính là cái chữ mẫu O, một bên khác đinh chính là K. Ung Thánh Hựu thích những này tinh tế hoa văn, trước kia đưa Khương Daniel, cũng không thấy hắn lấy ra dùng, chỉ coi hắn là không thích, không còn đưa.

Này sẽ Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu vui vẻ, hắn cũng nên đem gấu nhỏ áo khoác dài gỡ ra đến xem, Khương Daniel đừng muốn tách rời khỏi hắn.

Khương Daniel coi là, một lên máy bay, đeo lên nút bịt tai, vây lên gối ôm, lại muốn một đầu chăn lông, một mực mê đầu ngủ say, đến mục đích, đem đoàn bên trong một đoàn người đưa đến khách sạn liền có thể vạn sự đại cát. Bất kể hắn là cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu, bất quá là ngõ hẹp gặp nhau lẫn nhau không may thôi.

Kết quả, Ung Thánh Hựu trùng hợp hay là lần này máy bay sở thuộc công ty hàng không hội viên, hậu cần mặt đất không chỉ có phân cái ngay cả tòa, hay là song song khoang hạng nhất, sớm phi cơ chuyến rất không, mấy hàng vị trí liền hai người bọn họ. Khương Daniel dựa theo nguyên kế hoạch vờ ngủ, không có mặt trời cũng không có bịt mắt, còn đeo lên thật dày kính râm, đổi dép lê liền khoát khoát tay để tiếp viên hàng không chớ quấy rầy hắn nghỉ ngơi, ý đồ ép buộc mình chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là cho tiếp viên hàng không nhóm coi trọng điểm kia, đưa cái nước chanh Cocacola tới, đều muốn nhỏ giọng nói lên rất lâu.

Khương Daniel hắng giọng, có chút kháng nghị ý tứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời im bặt, Khương Daniel mình cũng không có ý thức được, chăn lông che hạ nửa gương mặt, khóe miệng một phát, cười mở.

Mơ mơ màng màng nằm một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là xối quá thấu, nghe được dù cho vẫn cố nén ở, hay là tại liên tiếp nhảy mũi. Khương Daniel trong lòng phàn nàn cái này chín khối chín bao bưu nút bịt tai thật không cách âm, giật xuống một con đến, vẫy gọi gọi tới tiếp viên hàng không.

"Có thể hay không cho vị này hành khách lấy thêm đầu chăn lông đến?" Khương Daniel nói mới gỡ xuống kính râm, khí thế hùng hổ, quái dọa người.

"Không có ý tứ, lông của chúng ta thảm là hạn lượng cung ứng, phía sau khoang phổ thông hành khách khá nhiều, đã phái phát xong tất." Khương Daniel bay nhiều, cơ bản đều là mang đoàn, chưa nghĩ khoang hạng nhất còn có loại sự tình này, trong lòng kinh ngạc.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại không về không đánh lấy hắt xì, đã nương theo một điểm ho khan. Khương Daniel hỏi người muốn chén trà nóng, đổi đi hắn bàn trên bảng nước đá.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không ở trước mặt hắn bệnh qua, không giống trang.

Hai người vừa đụng tới, không có mấy ngày, Khương Daniel trẻ tuổi nóng tính, ở trên người hắn làm ẩu, luôn luôn một quấn quấn đến quá nửa đêm, ga giường đều vặn đạt được hai người dịch thể đến, còn tại tác hôn, còn muốn phong tình, muốn nghe hắn gọi ra sóng biển, muốn nhìn hắn từ mắt đến thân, không có một chỗ không sưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn không giành được che cổ chân kia một nửa cái chăn, hầu kết còn ép tại Khương Daniel cổ bên trong, bỏng đến doạ người. Điều hoà không khí quá kình, động tác quá nhiều lần, chênh lệch nhiệt độ tăng thêm nghỉ ngơi phải không đủ, mệt mỏi liền bệnh.

Khương Daniel vội vàng cho hắn túi bên trên mấy bộ y phục, chặn ngang nâng lên đến, liền từ khách sạn lao ra gọi tắc xi. Chạy quá nhanh, người đều súc tại ngựa giữa đường, chỉ hù dọa qua đường bọn tài xế, đường đi trước sau đều là thảo phạt tiếng mắng chửi của hắn một mảnh. Không rảnh xe, hắn liền đen đủi như vậy lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong dòng xe cộ xuyên qua, hướng mặt trước quốc tế bệnh viện chạy.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức có chút mơ hồ, chỉ nhớ rõ Khương Daniel ngoẹo đầu, cái cằm khóa lại hắn vòng hắn cái cổ khuỷu tay, không để hắn đến rơi xuống, thẻ thật tốt gấp thật chặt, ghìm đều có chút đau nhức.

Ven đường dỡ hàng tiểu phiến, đem thành rương mới mẻ hoa quả cùng túi chứa rong biển hướng cửa hàng bên trong chuyển, đi một bước còn muốn ngừng hai bước, đối gặp thoáng qua Khương Daniel nói bản mà trong lời nói hẹp Yên Yên, để hắn không nên gấp gáp từ từ sẽ đến. Khương Daniel cũng không cam chịu yếu thế, đều chạy qua thân đi còn hô to về hắn một câu, không thấy được trên người ta cõng cái thủy tinh tinh a, thời gian đang gấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nửa bất tỉnh nửa ngủ nhớ kỹ câu, Khương Daniel giả giọng điệu nói thủy tinh tinh.

Tỉnh lại treo lên nước, mới nhớ tới hỏi nằm sấp tại bên giường trông coi hắn Khương Daniel, hắn một mặt thần bí lại gần, cắn khẽ cắn vành tai của hắn, lại liếm liếm tai của hắn vòng, nóng đến người càng ngất đi khí tức phun đi vào, phun ra câu, "Thủy tinh tinh chính là mỹ nhân a, ngươi không phải mỹ nhân sao?"

Đùa giỡn đến xâu nước truyền dịch quản đều nhanh kéo, Khương Daniel sợ lại bất lưu thần Ung Thánh Hựu liền muốn đánh hụt châm, lại bắt hắn tay, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn hắn. Làm cho quá hoảng, mặc chính là Khương Daniel quần áo, áo sơmi quá lớn, chỉ mở một viên trừ, xương quai xanh cũng quang ở bên ngoài, tay áo cũng quá dài, che lại cả một đôi tay.

"Ung bệnh nhân, ta đi tìm bao quần áo bệnh nhân đến cấp ngươi thay đổi có được hay không, ngươi cái này cổ áo muốn lạnh." Ung Thánh Hựu về sau cùng Khương Daniel nói yêu đương, mới phát giác được cùng ngày không nên ngây ngốc đáp ứng hắn.

Sau lưng quần đùi không cho phép mặc, muốn đóng gói đưa đến cơ quan từ thiện.

Áo sơmi muốn đem nút thắt trừ đầy, sa chế lụa mặt cũng tốt nhất đừng.

Mùa đông mặc cái áo khoác, bên trong còn muốn cho hắn bộ đồ cao cổ đặt cơ sở áo, lý do là ta thủy tinh tinh cổ quá nhỏ dài quá ôn nhu, sợ cho người khác nhìn lại, cũng muốn thân, cũng muốn cắn.

Người vẫn là người này, liền ở bên tay phải của hắn, không tin hắn bỏ được mặc kệ hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nhập ho đến phổi đều muốn từ cổ họng nhảy ra, rốt cục hét tới Khương Daniel cho hắn đổi trà nóng, vẫn là để chính hắn cúi đầu uống.

Không được, như thế vẫn chưa đủ, hắn không làm không có chuẩn bị sự tình, cũng không thể xối vô dụng mưa.

"Ni ni, ni ni, ta lạnh." Khương Daniel sợ cái gì, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu liền muốn cho hắn đến cái gì. Không thèm đếm xỉa, cả đời khả năng cũng liền lần này, cũng liền chỉ gặp nhìn thấy cái này một cái lưu luyến không rời người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, thanh âm cũng thay đổi, giống phim hoạt hình bên trong ủy khuất ba ba tiểu động vật. Khương Daniel đưa xong trà, nghe được hắn vừa gọi, lại lần nữa vụng trộm dò xét hắn.

"Ni ni, ni ni. . ." Khoang hạng nhất da chỗ ngồi rất rộng, Khương Daniel tay trái quan trên đầu hơi lạnh đầu gió, tay phải hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tới.

"Chỉ có đầu này tấm thảm, ngươi có muốn hay không tới?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nhảy cẫng đến thở không ra hơi, bị một miệng trà nghẹn lại, lại chân thật khục rất lâu, mặt đến cổ, đều xoát bên trên đỏ, còn quên mở dây an toàn, kém chút lại bắn về trên ghế ngồi.

Nói chen cũng chen, nói không chen cũng còn có thể.

Khương Daniel trước kia đợi hắn liền rất ôn nhu, hiện tại càng giống đối đụng một cái liền nát đồ sứ, cánh tay cách hắn ống tay áo buông ra rất xa, chỉ dùng tấm thảm đem hắn chăm chú bao lấy, coi như xong việc. Ung Thánh Hựu mới không để ý tới, lại trượt ra đến một cái tay đi theo ngực của hắn cơ, hay là đồng dạng có co dãn.

"Ni ni không ngoan, ni ni tốt xấu, ni ni cho ta ca hát nghe." Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh, cuối cùng sẽ ép buộc Khương Daniel cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa nhân vật đóng vai, hắn là người yếu nhiều bệnh tiểu hài tử, Khương Daniel là dỗ dành hắn tiểu bảo mẫu.

Hôm nay hắn là cố ý, Khương Daniel lại cho là hắn là thật bệnh.

Thăm dò không có cuối cùng, ôn nhu cũng không có, tưởng niệm càng không có.

Tình yêu đương nhiên cũng sẽ không có.

Duyên phận đâu, duyên phận có hay không cuối cùng? Muốn nhìn Khương Daniel có trở về hay không ứng.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu bị chăn lông vây quanh bên cạnh thân, trầm thấp hừ Ung Thánh Hựu khi còn bé thích nhất đồng dao.

Chỉ thế thôi.

Trước kia hắn biết hát một câu, hôn một ngụm, hôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu không còn gọi hắn ni ni, cũng không còn đuổi theo hắn muốn nghe ca mới thôi.

Bọn hắn đều nhớ tới, cũng đều nghĩ giả vờ như không nhớ nổi, đã quên.

Máy bay rơi xuống đất, phía trước cửa khoang vừa mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cực nhanh từ Khương Daniel bên cạnh bắn lên đến, tinh thần dịch dịch đi giá hành lý bên trên cầm bao. Khương Daniel mới có điểm bị đùa nghịch cảm giác, không còn ngôn ngữ, cũng đi lấy xuống hai vai bao.

Lọt qua cửa, dẫn lữ khách điểm xong hành lý, lên xe liền muốn kéo đi khách sạn, Ung Thánh Hựu mới khoan thai tới chậm, hai tóc mai tóc vừa ướt một điểm, dính chung một chỗ, không biết lại đi đuổi cái gì gấp.

Đến khách sạn, Khương Daniel kể một chút chú ý hạng mục cùng phương thức liên lạc, phân phát tốt thẻ phòng, ước định cẩn thận ngày cuối cùng tới đón các vị đoàn viên từ sân bay về nước, quay đầu muốn đi, cũng không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn mới từ vàng son lộng lẫy cây cột lớn đằng sau nhảy ra, giang hai tay ra, ngăn trở Khương Daniel đường đi.

"Ta nói Khương hướng dẫn du lịch, ta bao ngươi mấy ngày kế tiếp thời gian làm việc, cho ta làm bồi." Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo còn không có khô ráo, gian phòng cũng còn không có về, bộ dáng rất gấp.

"Ta không nguyện ý." Cái kia có chuyện như vậy, quả thực so lúng túng thái gia gia còn muốn lúng túng hơn.

"Nhưng ta đã cùng các ngươi cơ quan du lịch đàm tốt, ngay cả hợp đồng đều ký xong." Ung Thánh Hựu ký không phải hắn, là để hắn đến thay ca đồng sự.

Khương Daniel mở ra điện thoại mới nhìn đến đối phương xem chừng hắn đã tìm hiểu tình huống về sau, gửi tới liên tiếp nhanh khóc cùng quỳ xuống đất cảm ân biểu lộ.

Bồi liền bồi, lại không phải không có bồi qua.

Khương Daniel quyết định không còn né tránh, trên đường nói ra cũng tốt, nói không chừng Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã có người mới làm bạn, không phải hắn nên lo nghĩ.

"Cho ngươi mười năm phút đi lên thay quần áo, thu hành lý, có đủ hay không?" Hắn hiển nhiên không thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tiến lên đi, hắn thanh tỉnh.

"Không đủ. Ta là ngươi cố chủ, ta nói bao lâu liền bao lâu." Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là lợi hại, rõ ràng ngoài miệng muốn chiếm Khương Daniel một chút lợi lộc.

Trước kia hắn biết dỗ hắn, thuận lông sờ.

Hiện tại hắn cũng không nhiều lời lời nói, chỉ có chút gật gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy đủ rồi, gật đầu liền đủ tốt.

Đổi một thân khô mát xuống tới, trên tay nhiều một đầu khả nghi dây vải, ni lông chất liệu, giống mụ mụ đi ra ngoài nắm tiểu hài mẫu anh dây thừng."Khương hướng dẫn du lịch, hẳn là phải chịu trách nhiệm nhân thân của ta an toàn a? Ta nhìn trên hợp đồng có ghi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem một bên yếm khoá cài lên Khương Daniel thủ đoạn.

"Vâng." Khương Daniel hay là không có ý định mang, cúi đầu liền suy nghĩ, phải dùng làm sao một cái khác tự do tay đến giải khai.

"Ta dễ dàng làm mất, hệ cái dây lưng không quá phận a?" Ung Thánh Hựu tay băng băng lành lạnh, phá tại lòng bàn tay của hắn ngứa một chút, ước chừng là nắm mấy khối bị nhiệt độ cơ thể cấp tốc hòa tan băng.

"Tùy tiện." Khương Daniel đem nắm chặt bàn tay mở ra , mặc hắn bài bố.

Cái này tư thế coi như không dắt tay, cũng so dắt tay càng giống có chuyện như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không tới qua nơi này, Khương Daniel cùng hắn cùng đi qua địa phương quá nhiều, hướng dẫn du lịch chứng có thể đánh gãy ưu đãi cũng hưởng chịu quá nhiều.

Đi trên đường, so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn vất vả một điểm.

Một người có thể nói là nhìn vật nhớ người, hai người chỉ có thể coi là tâm hoài quỷ thai, trở lại chốn cũ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn muốn đi cưỡi voi, tượng vườn rất xa, ở trên núi, muốn ngồi mấy giờ xe buýt mới có thể đến. Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất dẫn hắn đến, cũng là bởi vì cái này, mới không có cùng hắn đi.

Cũng thế, cưỡi voi nào có cưỡi ngươi thú vị, Ung Thánh Hựu nói như thế, mặt nghịch ánh sáng, khóe môi nhếch lên chính là vừa ngậm, Khương Daniel dưới thân một điểm dâm mi nước.

Hôm nay liền muốn đi, Khương Daniel cũng đã lâu không cùng ai cưỡi qua, không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là cũng là như thế này. Vẫn là hắn bề bộn nhiều việc, cưỡi người cưỡi quá nhiều, muốn cưỡi một phát những vật khác đến giải giải phạp.

Hắn không hỏi thân phận, cũng không có quan tâm danh phận.

Đường núi xóc nảy chập trùng, lại là hai người một loạt, Ung Thánh Hựu không có đồ vật nhưng dựa vào, ỡm ờ ngược lại đến Khương Daniel trên thân, nắm chặt hắn bao bên trên con kia gấu nhỏ, gắt gao không buông tay.

Sớm biết buổi sáng không uống nhiều như vậy cà phê, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel chuyện gì đều giống như làm qua, lần này nhớ tới, còn không có ở trên người hắn nôn qua, lại đè xuống lật xông tới cay đắng, cố gắng nắm vững gấu nhỏ, muốn hủy y phục của hắn.

"Đừng nhìn, hai con đều là O, trước đó con kia mang đoàn thời điểm rơi, ta đi bổ một con." Không nói lúc đầu lấy O mở đầu viết dòng họ liền ít càng thêm ít, nếu như là không quan tâm, muốn quên hắn, rơi cũng là thiên mệnh, bù một chỉ làm gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, càng lúc càng lớn chuyển cơ.

"Vì thời khắc ghi nhớ, không muốn lại yêu giống như ngươi người." Vận mệnh lò sưởi vừa nướng phát hỏa, lại đem hắn bỏ xuống tầng băng, ngâm tại mấy vạn mét sâu nước lạnh bên trong, đông lạnh phải không thể thở nổi.

Khương Daniel gạt người lừa gạt mình, hắn biết, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng không thể biết.

Trước đó con kia, sợ mài mòn, treo trong nhà pha lê trong giá sách, căn bản không còn tại rơi cái này nói chuyện, nghĩ hắn muốn gấp, lại đi vơ vét định chế, trừ cái này tại móc kéo bên trên. Nhìn xem hắn một mặt chờ mong vừa khẩn trương thần sắc, khăng khăng muốn đi lật áo ngoài của nó, Khương Daniel vừa hận lên hắn đến, càng hận chính mình.

Có thể vạn vô nhất thất, không lòi đuôi, cũng có thể diễn kịch, cuối cùng vẫn là cái gì đều bày ở bên ngoài, chờ lấy hắn đi nghe qua nhìn lại cảm thụ.

Khương Daniel biết tượng vườn là hai người một con tượng. Ung Thánh Hựu không có khả năng cùng một cái người xa lạ phối đúng, hắn mua phiếu, kéo lấy trên tay dây lưng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi sắp xếp tượng. Bên trên trước khi đi thấy không rõ tượng lớn bao nhiêu, chỉ có xuống tới mới biết được, vậy cũng là duyên phận. Ung Thánh Hựu đế giày vừa giẫm lên tượng thô lệ làn da, thật hưng phấn không được, thẳng hướng hắn bên này ngược lại.

"Nếu là không muốn chờ rơi xuống đến trong nước đi, liền qua bên kia nắm chắc tay vịn, ngồi xuống." Khương Daniel tay còn vuốt ve hắn lưu lại một điểm dư ôn, miệng bên trong vội vàng hắn bảo trì cân bằng.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn méo miệng, phụ trách chụp ảnh chế thành du khách chiếu liền hô hào lời nói, để bọn hắn nhìn ống kính, voi cũng ngừng lại, lập tức liền muốn qua Hà, tiếng sóng ở bên tai, đánh lấy bọt nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận giản dị trên ghế ngồi kim loại cán lướt qua đến, cười nhìn ống kính, môi điểm lên Khương Daniel gò má thịt, ướt nhẹp một vòng lông tơ. Chụp ảnh người giơ ngón tay cái lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cực nhanh bắn về đi, quay đầu làm bộ ngắm phong cảnh.

Hắn không phải là không có hôn qua Khương Daniel, nhưng cái kia một lần đều không kịp lần này như thế chủ động, đột nhiên như vậy.

Voi tại trong sông di động tới thân thể cao lớn, tốc độ cùng nước chảy xiết so sánh, một trận để Ung Thánh Hựu coi là nó là đang lùi lại, nhưng kỳ thật hắn thật có tại bước nhỏ tiến lên.

Vượt Hà lên núi đường, loạng chà loạng choạng mà lại đạp, thuận uốn lượn đường hẹp tiến lên. Thỉnh thoảng dừng lại, có chỗ cao bán chuối tiêu cùng cây mía trạm nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu vui doanh doanh đưa tới tiền. Nhìn xem dưới thân quái vật khổng lồ dùng dài lại quyển cái mũi đem nguyên một xuyên hoa quả đều cuốn lại, trực tiếp hướng miệng bên trong, từng ngụm từng ngụm đưa.

Khương Daniel trên đường đi đều nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, giống trước đây thật lâu đồng dạng.

Lại muốn qua Hà, bờ sông có một đầu tiểu xà, tượng có chút sợ hãi, không chịu qua đi, thuần tượng nhân liền đem hai người bọn họ ném tại lưng voi bên trên, chạy xuống đi bắt con rắn kia. Ung Thánh Hựu không cười, bắt đầu có chút nghĩ mà sợ, tượng bứt rứt bất an vung vẩy lấy cái đuôi, lỗ tai cũng tăng tốc trên dưới vỗ tốc độ, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt tái nhợt xuống dưới một mảng lớn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " bị người gọi tay còn nắm thật chặt mới cũng không nguyện ý cầm lan can, cái trán thấm lấy to như hạt đậu mồ hôi, một giọt một giọt rơi xuống dưới, "Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn ta." Khương Daniel âm lượng không lớn, lại rất để hắn an tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nghênh tiếp Khương Daniel chờ đợi ánh mắt.

Khương Daniel bên cạnh một điểm thân, liền hôn đi lên.

Cưỡi tượng nhân không biết lúc nào giải quyết rắn, đi lên tiếp tục chỉ huy voi.

Bọn hắn một mực hôn đến, bên kia bờ sông một cái khác chụp ảnh trong màn ảnh cũng tất cả đều là bộ dáng của bọn hắn mới thôi.

Hôn qua trăm ngàn lần, cạy mở hàm răng, cắn nát bờ môi đều là chuyện nhỏ, hai người còn cùng lần thứ nhất hôn đồng dạng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, vội vã cuống cuồng.

Khương Daniel trên chóp mũi có Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ xuống mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi có hắn chỉ hút một hai ngụm khói hương vị.

Bọn hắn đỏ mặt, dùng lý trí cưỡng chế lấy mới buông ra lẫn nhau.

Đây chỉ là một đáp lại ta vừa rồi chọc ghẹo hắn trò đùa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ.

Đây chỉ là một trấn an hắn cảm xúc hành động bất đắc dĩ, Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Voi phân và nước tiểu làm khung hình đem bọn hắn thân mật khung ở bên trong, lại có kỷ niệm ý Nghĩa lại hoàn bảo. Ung Thánh Hựu hạ lưng voi, cửu tử nhất sinh còn dựng lấy Khương Daniel một cái cửu biệt trùng phùng chào hỏi hôn, hết sức vui mừng. Cho mở lớn mệnh giá, đem có hình của bọn hắn tất cả đều ra mua, một cái hoàn bảo túi, thu cùng một chỗ.

"Có ăn hay không kem?" Khương Daniel cũng không hiểu, tại sao phải hỏi hắn loại này học sinh tiểu học mới có thể hỏi vấn đề.

"Ngươi nhớ kỹ ta thích ăn cái gì khẩu vị." Ung Thánh Hựu giải khai trên tay yếm khoá, đứng tại nhà lều dưới đáy, bắt đầu lật xem ảnh chụp.

Quả dừa vị, tốt nhất là cóng đến cứng cái chủng loại kia. Khương Daniel đối tủ lạnh mặc niệm. Cầm hai cây, đã cho tiền, quay đầu lại tìm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất chân thành đang nhìn ảnh chụp, hắn thân rất giảo hoạt hắn biết, bọn hắn hôn đến rất đẹp hắn cũng biết. Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn nhìn, mắt thần cũng muốn tại trên mặt hắn chui ra cái lỗ nhỏ. Hắn đang nhìn cái gì đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu tốt muốn biết, lại không thể xác định.

Lại xuống đến, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel bay nhào tới thân thể bao khỏa trong ngực, đồng loạt quẳng tại đường khác một bên trên mặt đất, tính cả Khương Daniel mang theo hai con kem, nát phải nhão nhoẹt. Ung Thánh Hựu mới rời khỏi Khương Daniel mí mắt năm phút không đến, liền đứng tại voi xuất phát phải qua trên đường, kém một chút ngăn trở voi đường đi.

Khương Daniel đầu gối cọ rách da, quần không quyển cũng biết chắc thấy đỏ, cảm thấy bắt đầu hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu không có mình, kia một năm nửa năm, một người đến cùng là tại sao tới đây.

"Uy, làm bị thương nơi nào không có, thử nhìn một chút có thể đi hay không." Khương Daniel mình đau đến còn co quắp ngồi dưới đất, còn trước kéo kéo Ung Thánh Hựu ngón út, muốn dìu hắn đứng lên.

"Ta không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt có chút phiếm hồng, nước mắt cũng nhanh muốn đảo quanh, Khương Daniel sợ hắn có chỗ nào đau nhức lại không nói, có chút sốt ruột.

"Ngươi đứng lên thử một chút, nơi nào không thoải mái muốn nói." Khương Daniel ngữ khí thả nhu hòa một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi thân, móc ra trong túi một cây kem.

"Đầu gối có phải là đụng vào, thoa một cái đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối cũng quỳ xuống đến, nước mắt cũng trượt xuống đến, một khối lạnh buốt dán lên Khương Daniel tê tê kêu lên đau đớn xương cốt.

"Đừng khóc, chỉ là trầy da." Khương Daniel muốn cho hắn lau nước mắt, tay quá, không dám động.

Ung Thánh Hựu xông lại đem bờ vai của hắn ôm, cũng mặc kệ màu sáng quần trên mặt đất bò lổm ngổm, như thế nào trở nên tro một khối đen một khối, "Ta nói Khương Daniel, ta cùng ngươi náo nhiều lần như vậy, giống như luyện tập nhiều lần như vậy phân biệt, nhưng làm sao mỗi một lần ta cũng không có thay đổi phải càng dũng cảm một chút, kiên cường một chút a? Kỳ thật mỗi một lần ta cũng làm là xa nhau, nhưng lần tiếp theo lại trải qua, nhưng hoàn toàn không có cảm giác dễ dàng một chút a." Là hắn trên tay cầm lấy quả dừa kem hòa tan, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến quá mãnh liệt, Khương Daniel thế nào cảm giác, trước ngực phía sau lưng đều là lành lạnh xúc cảm, đều có ẩm ướt ý đánh tới?

Hắn còn không có làm tốt nghênh đón Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại bên cạnh hắn chuẩn bị.

Nhưng hắn xác định một điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn yêu lấy hắn, hắn cũng vẫn yêu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Dạng này liền đủ.

Những chuyện khác có thể lưu đến sau này hãy nói, đợi rất lâu, không kém đêm nay.

Xuống núi ăn Khương Daniel tại trở về trên xe định tốt phòng ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình chập chờn quá lớn, nên dọa sợ, chua cay cũng chưa chắc ăn tiến, không bằng ngọt đồ vật cửa vào.

Khương Daniel đem quả xoài cơm gạo nếp chồng tràn đầy một bàn, đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt."Thế nào cũng ăn một điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu mộc mộc mà nhìn chằm chằm vào tay hắn khuỷu tay một khối trầy da, đã thoa thuốc thiếp băng gạc, không có gì đáng ngại.

"Ta không sao. Bảo hộ lữ khách cũng là phải." Khương Daniel một câu lại đem hết thảy đều thuộc về số không, giống như Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là hắn mấy ngày khách hàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng lớn đào lấy cơm, quả xoài khối cùng gạo nếp đoàn đều nuốt vào miệng bên trong.

Thơm ngọt mềm nhu, thanh lương giải lao, có đại địa nồng đậm cùng cây ăn quả mới mẻ.

Những này mỹ hảo, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có nếm ra, chỉ cảm thấy thực quản nuốt lấy khó chịu, tim đổ đắc hoảng.

Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn một chén nước, hắn uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Trước khi đi, chủ tiệm hỏi bọn hắn thả hay là không thả nước đèn, nói đã xưa đâu bằng nay, hiện ở nước đèn không cần thuốc nhuộm, đều là thải sắc trứng ống làm, bay tới Hà hạ du đi, cá liền nổi lên, một chút xíu sung làm đồ ăn.

Nước đèn là khác biệt, đèn trước người tương tự.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói thả một cái đi, Khương Daniel cầm bơi dài can, chờ hắn cầu nguyện xong, đem hắn thả tại bên bờ Hà đèn hướng trong mặt nước ở giữa phát.

Có lúc trước thả, ở giữa bấc đèn đã tắt, có toàn bộ trứng ống ghép thành vòng tròn đã trái lại, bị cá dùng quai hàm dắt đi. Ung Thánh Hựu cái này, tại Khương Daniel trong tay, rất ổn, hai người đưa mắt nhìn nó một mực hướng phía trước, hướng hạ du lướt tới, thẳng đến nhìn không thấy.

Trở về ở vào thị khu khách sạn đã hơi trễ, Ung Thánh Hựu kêu tài xế tại không xa cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng dừng xe, Khương Daniel đuổi theo hắn chạy xuống đi, rút ra một trương thấy không rõ mệnh giá tiền giấy, tiền boa cho phải so tiền xe còn nhiều.

Nơi này mười một giờ về sau liền không có rượu bán, là cứng nhắc quy định, còn tốt còn có năm phút.

Ung Thánh Hựu không mê rượu, cũng chưa từng uống say qua, váng đầu, nâng tràn đầy một rổ các loại rượu. Khương Daniel không biết hắn đang có ý đồ gì, kéo hắn tay, muốn đi.

"Ngươi liền để ta mua đi, đều nhanh mua không được." Ung Thánh Hựu lại quấn trở về, ra hiệu nhân viên cửa hàng tính tiền, một bình bình quét xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đem tiền mặt đều hiến cho voi cùng voi khung hình, móc ra thẻ đến chuẩn bị xoát, Khương Daniel đếm xong mức, đem tiền đưa tới thanh toán.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong ví tiền không yêu thả tiền mặt, bởi vì Khương Daniel theo thói quen nghề nghiệp, luôn luôn mang theo có bao nhiêu.

Trở lại khách sạn, Khương Daniel đi trước rửa mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu chạy đi ban công đối chai bia thổi, Khương Daniel tắm còn không có tẩy xong, hắn đã một người đối nước lạ nguyệt, làm hơn phân nửa.

Khương Daniel còn tại mặc vào áo, bồn rửa tay bên cạnh điện thoại di động kêu, xa lạ ngoại quốc dãy số. Nhận, chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cao giọng kêu to thanh âm, "Khương Daniel, tới, Daniel, tới, Niel, tới!" Cho tới bây giờ đều to vô cùng, giống con tuyên chiến kèn lệnh.

Hắn cũng không muốn bị khách sạn khiếu nại, bước nhanh đi qua, còn cầm di động. So cái xuỵt thủ thế cho hắn, muốn để hắn nhẹ chút, xem xét hắn lại biết, đã là uống say, nghĩ cúp điện thoại."Ni ni, ngươi nghe ta nói —— —— nấc —— ——, " cách xa nhau không quá nửa mét, còn cứng rắn muốn gọi điện thoại giao lưu, Khương Daniel không có ý định cùng tửu quỷ giảng đạo lý.

"Ta —— —— nấc, điện thoại —— —— thẻ điện thoại —— ——, bên trên chỉ có —— —— nấc —— —— hai mươi khối —— ——, ta đánh xong —— —— nấc, liền muốn —— —— đưa di động —— —— nấc, ném đi —— ——, ta muốn —— —— đi theo ngươi —— ——, kề cận —— —— nấc —— —— ngươi!" Khá lắm, cơ quan du lịch thật phân qua tới một cái thật là khó quấn khách hàng a, Khương Daniel có nỗi khổ không nói được.

"Ngươi —— —— không muốn không —— —— không —— —— không —— —— tin tưởng, " Ung Thánh Hựu thật từ trong túi móc ra một bản đồ vật, ném đến mở ra thức khách sạn phía dưới, đen nghịt rừng mưa nhiệt đới bên trong, "Ta —— —— nấc, vừa mới —— —— rớt là —— ——, hộ —— —— nấc —— —— chiếu, ngươi đừng nghĩ —— —— mặc kệ —— —— nấc —— —— ta, ta —— —— về —— —— nấc, về —— —— không đi." Quốc gia này không tính rất phát đạt, bổ sung lâm thời hộ chiếu phải bay đi thủ đô, kéo kéo tạp tạp lấp bảng biểu đi chương trình, ít nhất phải gần nửa tháng.

"Ngươi nghĩ như vậy cùng ta ở cùng một chỗ, lúc trước tại sao phải đi a?" Ở cùng một chỗ nhanh hai mươi bốn giờ, Khương Daniel rốt cục hỏi ra.

"Ta gặp qua cha mẹ của ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại không đánh rượu nấc, không lớn miệng nói chuyện, lộ ra nguyên hình, "Ta cảm thấy, ngươi đáng giá nhân tuyển tốt hơn. Ta cho không ngươi, quá nhiều. Ngươi cần, không nhất định phải là ta." Hắn hướng lên cái cổ, lại là nửa bình hướng xuống bình, kim hoàng rượu dịch dọc theo cằm một đường hướng xuống, ướt nhẹp cổ áo.

"Vậy là ngươi cảm thấy, bên cạnh ta có thể muốn tới thì tới, muốn đi thì đi thật sao?" Khương Daniel quá khứ luôn luôn lòng tin tràn đầy, mặc kệ là đối hắn, hay là đối với mình.

"Không phải. Ta vẫn cảm thấy ngươi giá trị so với ta tốt hơn, ngươi đáng giá có cái chân chính gia đình, con cháu cả sảnh đường, đời đời kiếp kiếp, " Khương Daniel thật nổi giận, giẫm lên trúc ghế mây quá khứ, đưa tay liền muốn ép Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn nói ra loại lời này, "Nhưng là ta phát hiện, rời đi ngươi về sau mỗi một ngày, ta cần, đều nhất định phải là ngươi." Khương Daniel dùng bàn tay che làm trên mặt hắn một điểm nước mắt.

Ôm hắn trong ngực, hay là giống như quá khứ, thân thể của hắn mỗi đạo đường cong hắn biết rõ hơn biết, mỗi tấc da thịt hắn đều thân mật.

"Trách ta trách ta, du mộc đầu, đều không đi tìm ngươi." Khương Daniel nóng lòng an ủi hắn, cái gì đều là lỗi của hắn, hắn đi cũng là hắn không tốt.

"Không có việc gì, ta cái này không hảo hảo trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu đi vò hắn tóc bạc, trong quan sát có không có một chút không có nhiễm tốt đen.

"Ngươi không sợ cha mẹ ta lại tới tìm ngươi?" Có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hao tổn cả cuộc đời trước, mới là hắn lớn nhất tâm nguyện, mỗi mang đoàn đi một lần, hắn liền treo một cái cầu nguyện bài.

"Không sợ, ta đi tìm bọn hắn, cầu cho phép mới tới." Trên đường đi chơi xấu, phát cáu, cầu cùng sắp xếp chỗ ngồi, cầu không có chăn lông ngụy trang, cầu hắn xã bên trong đồng sự cùng một chỗ đánh phối hợp, cầu mua một trương mì sợi trán thẻ điện thoại, không đều là vì trước mắt người này.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu thật uống không ít, ửng hồng cơ ngọn nguồn, bên môi mạch mùi thơm khắp nơi.

"Ta nói ta thế nào cũng phải cùng ở ngươi cùng một chỗ qua, ngươi có muốn hay không ta, lại là một chuyện khác, cái khác, người nào cản trở cũng vô dụng." Khương Daniel tại hắn cái trán đóng một cái chương, không cần hôn nhân chỗ ghi danh chương kém.

"Vậy ngươi cũng không nên ném hộ chiếu a, đồ ngốc." Khương Daniel nghĩ đến ngày sau còn có một trận cục diện rối rắm muốn thu thập, sờ lấy trong ngực cái này động tác cũng không nhanh nhẹn.

"Không có ném a, rớt là ta trong phòng nhặt xung quanh lộ tuyến sổ tay. Không lừa ngươi nói mất đi, làm sao để ngươi biết ta quyết tâm." Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cái kẹo mạch nha vị nấc đến Khương Daniel trên mặt, rất thơm.

"Tốt, ngươi thằng nhóc lừa đảo này, nhìn ta hôm nay không đem ngươi đem ra công lý, để ngươi biết cái gì gọi là tội lỗi cùng trừng phạt." Khương Daniel đưa tay đem từ bắp đùi Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy đến, hướng gian phòng bên trong ôm.

Vừa vặn, đỉnh đầu một vòng trăng non thanh huy đầy ngọn, tha hương nơi đất khách quê người, người yêu đoàn tụ.

# mười một giờ liền viết xong, bắt xong trùng một mực đổi mới giao diện vớt:

1\. Tiêu đề đến từ Đặng Lệ Quân tiểu thư kia thủ quên hắn bên trong ca từ, viết xong thông thiên không biết dùng cái gì tiêu đề tốt, đột nhiên thông suốt liền dùng cái này đi. Cho tới bây giờ chỉ có hắn, trong lòng trong mắt.

2\. Đi mấy ngàn cây số bên ngoài chơi một chuyến, cũng nên viết ít đồ, nợ liền từ từ trả.

3\. A ha ha ha a hẹp Yên Yên cùng thủy tinh tinh thật là tiếng Thái ờ! Lão mụ mụ hay là soái ca ý tứ A ha ha ha ha! Tay mang tham khảo bát chó khoa học hai người cùng dạo kia kỳ!

4\. Ngủ ngon sáng sớm tốt lành, đặt câu hỏi rương ném khỏi đây, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, đổi mới trả lời điểm kích @TanzakuStars, bên trong tiêu đề là tập trung hồi phục chính là. Đêm qua điểm ngạnh tiểu khả ái, ngẫu đã hồi phục a, làm phiền ngươi qua bên kia nhìn!

5\. Ô ô ô xem phim khóc thành thiểu năng, ô ô ô ô!


	346. Chapter 346

#ooc dự cảnh

# văn phòng viên chức x gửi / thu kiện người? Một chút xíu ma huyễn thử nghiệm x2

# đưa cho tất cả đã mất đi cùng tức sẽ có được cảm tạ Vu lão sư tinh bàn phân tích

# ai lưu cho ta nói ta liền thích ai

# thích loại này đề tài mời xem phù thành phố → trốn đi Phù Hoa chi thành phố

Khương Daniel tại tử vong thư tín văn phòng đi làm.

Đây là một phần thú vị lại nặng nề công việc.

Hàng ngàn hàng vạn đến từ các nơi trên thế giới không đầu thư tín đều bị phái đưa đến nơi đây , chờ đợi vị hôn phu ngón tay chiếc nhẫn đính hôn, vội vàng hỏi thăm ngày về thư nhà, hoặc là thâm tình nhiệt liệt tự bạch, đều trang tại thật mỏng trong phong thư, không chỗ có thể đi.

Bởi vì thu kiện người đã, từ trên ý nghĩa nghiêm ngặt tới nói, không cách nào lại thuận lợi thu được những này thư tín, cũng vô pháp lại cảm nhận được nội dung của nó sẽ mang tới bất kỳ tâm tình gì.

Có chút dính đến tài sản tranh chấp a, gia đình sự vụ a, trọng yếu như vậy sự tình, Khương Daniel cùng các đồng nghiệp của hắn sẽ căn cứ gửi kiện người cung cấp tin tức cùng địa chỉ, y nguyên không thay đổi đóng gói tốt thư tín, để bọn chúng một lần nữa đến viết bọn chúng cái kia hai tay bên trên.

Đại đa số thời điểm, bọn hắn tất cả đều bận rộn lui về.

Nhưng còn có một loại, càng khiến người ta đau lòng tình huống.

Đây cũng là Khương Daniel cảm thấy, công việc càng ngày càng kiềm chế nguyên nhân. Dù là luôn luôn cực kì sáng sủa hắn, có đôi khi đụng phải mấy phong dạng này tin, đều sẽ trầm mặc bên trên mấy giờ hoặc là mấy ngày.

Bởi vì có chút non nớt bút tích rõ ràng là đến từ hài tử vẽ tranh thô bút sáp màu, cũng có chút giấy viết thư đã bị nhân công mưa rơi ẩm ướt, điểm đen cùng phảng phất nghe được vị mặn nước mắt hỗn cùng một chỗ, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong đều là mây đen một mảnh thương cảm.

Viết thư đám người, đã biết được mất đi, nhưng vẫn là muốn thử lấy đưa có lẽ sẽ bị lần nữa lui về tin. Cái này cùng đối lưu tinh cầu nguyện là một cái đạo lý.

Cứ việc, tại Khương Daniel sinh hoạt thời đại này, lưu tinh có thể mua, cầu nguyện trở nên càng thêm đơn giản.

Tin, lại không hẳn vậy.

Chức trách của bọn hắn chính là, triển khai những này thư tín, căn cứ người nhận thư danh tự cùng lúc còn sống tin tức, tìm tìm bọn họ ở trên trời địa chỉ, lại đem thư tín đưa cho bọn hắn.

Nếu như đưa thành công, bọn hắn cũng có thể cho gửi thư người mang hộ bên trên một đôi lời lời nhắn, nhưng là không thể quá nhiều. Bởi vì, chỉ là muốn tìm tới bọn hắn, nên đủ tử vong thư tín người của phòng làm việc nhóm khó khăn.

Khương Daniel đã không nhớ rõ đây là hắn tuần này lần thứ bao nhiêu, vì một phong thư mà yên lặng rơi lệ.

Tựa hồ cái này khu bồ câu đưa tin bởi vì hắn không có kịp thời cho bọn hắn mua bánh nướng xốp ăn mà ghi hận trong lòng, luôn luôn đem không cách nào kịp thời đưa bi tình thư tín phân phát tại trên bàn làm việc của hắn.

Hắn luôn luôn tại đăng ký xong thư tín tin tức về sau, cúi đầu đi ra văn phòng nhỏ hẹp gian phòng, không nói một lời đánh ly cà phê, đi bờ biển, giật xuống pháp côn bánh mì, cho ăn kỳ thật căn bản không còn ở cá con.

Hắn cũng rất cô đơn, cũng muốn gào khóc.

Thế nhưng là còn có thật nhiều tin, thật nhiều phần bi thương, ý đồ bóp chặt cổ họng của hắn, đem hắn bao phủ.

Hắn nghĩ hắn là thời điểm đừng cái giả, đi trên trời nhìn xem mọi người trong nhà. Rất khéo, hắn biết rất rõ ràng thư tín nên gửi đi đâu, cũng từ không muốn viết tin.

Đầu nhi nhìn hắn gần đây ý chí tinh thần sa sút, linh hoạt dáng vẻ cũng không thấy, bàn giao hắn lại phê mấy phong muốn dẫn đến bên kia tin, liền có thể xuất phát thăm người thân.

Khương Daniel xoa có chút bệnh phù mí mắt, mở ra phong thư, phong thư này rất kỳ quái, thu kiện người cùng gửi kiện người đều là cùng một người. Không khỏi làm hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi, hiện ở bưu chính phục vụ xác thực phi thường cũ kỹ quá hạn, bưu cục đều có thể sơ ý đến nước này, bỏ qua như thế lớn chỗ sơ suất.

Tin một góc che kín Thiên Lam chương đâm, dụ Nghĩa phân loại lúc đã bị quy về cần nhân công tìm tới đối tượng, cũng đưa lên trời đi đưa. Thu kiện người cùng gửi kiện người đều là cái có chút quấn miệng danh tự, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel không chỉ có là ra ngoài hiếu kì, cũng là ra ngoài nghề nghiệp xét duyệt cần, triển khai màu vàng nhạt giấy viết thư, đeo lên kính mắt, chậm rãi bắt đầu đọc lấy tới.

"Cho duy nhất lại trân quý chính ta,

Ta hẳn là cầu bằng hữu tại bưu cục chui cái chỗ trống, mới gửi ra phong thư này. Nguyện ngươi có thể thuận lợi thu được.

Ta nghĩ, ta hiện tại hẳn là không tại, không phải ngươi cũng sẽ không thu được còn sống ta gửi ra tin.

Ta có mấy câu, muốn nói với ngươi. Không biết ta khi còn sống nguyện vọng lớn nhất, ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao? Hay là ký ức đã biến mất hầu như không còn.

Ta, chung quy vẫn là không có thể chờ đợi đến đời này ta muốn tìm người kia.

Hi vọng, ngươi ở nơi đó, có thể tìm được người này, nhìn biển cũng tốt, ngắm trăng cũng được, phải hoàn thành ta chưa hoàn thành nguyện vọng.

Đồng dạng duy nhất lại trân quý ta thân ái "

Khương Daniel từ trước bàn bình bên trong, dùng tay run rẩy, móc ra khỏa đường, lột ra đã rất tốn sức, hận không thể ngay cả giấy gói kẹo đều cùng một chỗ rót vào miệng bên trong. Cuối cùng vẫn là dùng răng xé mở giấy đóng gói, cũng như chạy trốn đem vị ngọt thả tại bựa lưỡi bên trên.

Tay sờ một cái, dưới mắt đều là nhiệt lệ, chính mình cũng không ngờ đến, lại còn đang một mực chảy xuống trôi, giống đầu không có hạ du Hà.

Hắn cơ hồ là dựa vào còn lại ba bốn phong bình bình đạm đạm hôn lễ thiệp mời hoặc là Giáng Sinh tấm thẻ, mới sống qua tới. Tỉnh táo một điểm, mới bắt đầu tại hệ thống bên trong đưa vào Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự liều pháp, tìm kiếm hắn hiện ở chỗ ở.

Khoa học kỹ thuật nghiêm cẩn, vì phòng ngừa trên trời cũng có một đống lớn cùng tên người, thư tín cùng tín sứ nhóm lẫn nhau đánh nhau, đưa vào danh tự về sau, còn sẽ có một chút một thân tương đối ngày sinh, tinh bàn tường giải loại hình, độc nhất vô nhị tin tức.

Khương Daniel vừa đánh vào đi Ung chữ, hệ thống liền biểu hiện kết quả tự động thu nhỏ đến một trăm người trong vòng, trùng tên trùng họ cơ hồ là không có khả năng, nhưng hắn còn là vì chính xác, cẩn thận nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu tinh bàn.

Thanh lãnh lại cao ngạo, mệnh số không tính rất tốt. Khó trách hắn ngay cả phong cho tương lai mình tin, đều viết như thế làm cho người rơi lệ, Khương Daniel trải lên mới trang giấy, đem hắn cần thiết tin tức in ra.

Nhưng hắn quên mang lên mình tinh bàn cùng một chỗ nhìn, hắn cũng quên hắn cũng tại tuyệt vọng chờ đợi hắn chỗ tìm kiếm vận mệnh, hắn cũng tại một người cô đơn nhìn biển.

Diêm Vương tinh cùng Thổ tinh tướng vị, bọn hắn vốn nên tiếp nhận vũ trụ chúc phúc.

Dựa theo hệ thống bên trên đăng ký địa chỉ đến xem, Ung Thánh Hựu ở phải cách Khương Daniel ở trên trời nhà, cũng không xa xôi. Hắn cũng lần đầu đem công việc mang về nhà bên trong, đưa xong những người khác thư tín, đơn độc lưu hắn lại, dự định ngày thứ hai lại đi bái phỏng.

"Ngươi ngày mai có hay không an bài khác?" Khương Daniel vô luận ăn bao nhiêu lần mẫu thân làm cơm hay là sẽ cảm thấy phi thường thần kỳ, nàng cùng đại đa số người nhà đồng dạng, chỉ là đổi cái địa phương ở lại, ngay cả canh đậm nhạt cùng nhỏ xíu vị giác, đều hoàn toàn không có thay đổi.

"Còn có phong thư không có đưa." Khương mẫu nghe được hắn bốc lên một bên lông mày, kinh ngạc hắn làm sao trở nên như thế kéo dài.

"Gần nhất có nhìn một chút người nào không? Hẹn hò loại hình? Chỉ nếu không phải là các ngươi văn phòng liền tốt." Nàng đổi cái trên trời tất cả mọi người rất nhọc lòng chủ đề, hiển nhiên, Khương Daniel gần nhất mấy lần thăm người thân về nhà khí sắc, không tính rất tốt.

"Không có, có lẽ qua mấy ngày? Chờ một chút? Ta cũng nói không chính xác." Khương Daniel kế hoạch là nghỉ ngơi năm ngày, hắn ở đâu ra qua mấy ngày cùng hẹn hò đối tượng đâu?

"Mặc dù ta cũng đã nói, một khi quyết định bắt đầu làm, cũng không cần phàn nàn, " Khương Daniel biết nàng là nói văn phòng công việc, cúi đầu xuống dùng đũa đâm trong chén khối kia xương đầu bò, "Nhưng là, nếu như ngươi là bởi vì tại công việcđó, có thể thường thường tiện đường đến xem chúng ta, ngươi liền nghĩ sai, kỳ thật, chúng ta rất tốt." Mẫu thân đem xương cốt dùng thìa múc ra, lại thêm hai khối thịt.

Khương Daniel chỉ vùi đầu nuốt thịt, đem trượt xuống đến một điểm nước mắt rảo bước tiến lên chén canh bên trong.

Xác thực, hắn liền là nghĩ nhiều trở về mấy lần, tình cảm xử lý năng lực đều siêu phụ tải vận chuyển, còn đưa không ra đơn xin từ chức.

Hắn không nói ra miệng, đều bị tỉ mỉ chế biến xương sườn chắn ở ngực.

So với ở trên trời đoàn tụ mọi người, hắn càng giống người cô đơn.

So với thỉnh thoảng nhìn hắn trở về kia phần kinh hỉ, hắn ở sâu trong nội tâm càng nhiều là một loại khuyết thiếu, hắn khát vọng khuôn mặt quen thuộc, thông thường đối thoại, vụn vặt cùng so vụn vặt nhỏ hơn hết thảy.

Hắn nghĩ về đến nhà trên lò có đã lạnh rơi canh , chờ đợi hắn đi mở ra bếp lò tờ giấy nhỏ, nói cho hắn một lần nữa hâm nóng liền có thể ăn.

Hắn tưởng niệm mỗi một vị nói nhiều trưởng bối, nói liên miên lải nhải đến để người cực không kiên nhẫn chính là tốt nhất.

Hắn thậm chí cảm thấy phải trong nhà hai con mèo cũng thời gian không nhiều, sức ăn càng ngày càng ít.

Ngay cả bọn hắn cũng rời đi, hắn phải làm sao đâu?

Nhân gian trong nhà, thuộc về người khí tức cùng dư vị tại một chút xíu giảm bớt, hắn đem thành bao bộ đồ ăn cùng cái bàn đều đóng gói đưa lên trời đi, còn có gia môn phía sau treo giỏ rau, phụ thân giản dị dao cạo râu.

Khương Daniel sau khi cơm nước xong, trong phòng vuốt lên trứ danh vì Ung Thánh Hựu nam nhân cho cùng một cái tên là Ung Thánh Hựu nam nhân gửi tin, bắt đầu cảm giác, chính hắn cũng là một phong không chỗ có thể đi không đầu tin, ở nhân gian cùng trên trời hai đầu, bị tín sứ quăng ra ném đi, lại không có thể bị chân chính đưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở rất đẹp, chí ít tại Khương Daniel nhìn tới.

So hắn tại dưới đáy sống một mình thê lương phòng trống phải tốt hơn nhiều.

Hắn lễ phép đè xuống chuông cửa, phỏng đoán mắt mèo sau người là cái dạng gì.

Là khoa học quái nhân kia khoản? Hay là Gothic kẻ yêu thích? Hoặc là căn bản chính là bình thường không thú vị trung niên đại thúc?

Mở cửa là cái tái nhợt nhu nhược người, rất gầy nhưng là ánh mắt rất có tính bền dẻo.

Khương Daniel rất ít đi thu kiện trong nhà người ta nghỉ chân, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến rất ôn hòa, để hắn bắt đầu hiếu kì trong nhà hắn nước trà, phải chăng cũng giống như vậy nhiệt độ.

"Cho nên nói, cái này lúc trước ta, cho hiện ở ta, gửi một phong thư?" Khương Daniel trước khi đi nhất định phải hỏi một chút Ung Thánh Hựu dùng nhãn hiệu gì trà bao, dùng để phối mỡ bò bánh bích quy thực tại rất là khéo.

"Đúng, ngươi hẳn là nhận được bút tích của mình đi." Quá khứ Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là liệu sự như thần, ngay cả mất trí nhớ đều nằm trong dự liệu.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Không nghĩ tới hắn còn tiến lên bái, Khương Daniel dùng trà đĩa tiếp ngừng miệng bên cạnh rớt xuống nửa khối bánh bích quy.

"Đây chỉ là, ngươi biết, " Khương Daniel cuống quít đem miệng dặm rưỡi khối nuốt xuống, thanh âm còn có chút mơ hồ không rõ, "Công việc của ta cùng chức trách."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đưa cho hắn khăn tay, ngược lại dùng ngón út đi lau khóe miệng của hắn một điểm bánh bích quy mảnh.

"Ta ở đây vậy mà cho tới bây giờ không có suy nghĩ qua vấn đề này, " nếu như hắn đem đầu ngón tay cọ bên trên một điểm ngậm vào, Khương Daniel hẳn là sẽ chủ động tiếp nhận tín hiệu.

Nhưng hắn không có, hắn nắm tay tại xan bố bên trên phật một hồi, lại nhìn chằm chằm trong tay tin nhìn.

"Ngươi ở bên này có người nhà hoặc là bằng hữu sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi ra âm thanh đến, lại cảm thấy hỏi được quá đột ngột, "Ta không có ý tứ gì khác, chỉ là như vậy có thể giúp ngươi nhanh lên thực hiện tâm nguyện, không phải sao?" Trời ạ, tâm nguyện cái từ này thật, quá nặng nề.

"Như ngươi thấy, " Ung Thánh Hựu bá một chút kéo ra phòng ăn cửa cửa sổ màn cửa, thần ở giữa mặt trời đánh vào đến, hắt vẫy bọn hắn đầy người, "Tạm thời không có người có thể theo giúp ta."

"Từ từ sẽ đến, " Khương Daniel đặt chén trà xuống, đứng dậy, "Ta cũng là hoa rất lâu, mới quen thuộc không có cuộc sống của người nhà."

Tựa hồ mặt trời quá mức loá mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại kéo nửa trên màn cửa, tại Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài rời đi thời điểm.

Hắn rơi nửa khối thủ công bánh bích quy còn trên bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút, bưng lên chén bàn, phóng tới rãnh nước trước, dự định xoa tẩy.

Ven đường tiểu thạch đầu va chạm pha lê, đúng lúc là có Ung Thánh Hựu hình dáng kia một cái.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " tín sứ trong tay còn có mấy khỏa tảng đá, có khả năng kình, "Ta sẽ còn lại đợi thêm mấy ngày, ta gọi Khương Daniel, nếu như ngươi muốn, có thể đến phía trước màu đỏ đỉnh nhọn nhà kia đi tìm ta."

Mới có gió thổi vào mở rộng cửa sổ, thổi Ung Thánh Hựu tay áo, thổi trong phòng ấm áp bày biện, cũng thổi trên bàn kia phong đến từ quá khứ tin.

"Vậy ta trước cảm tạ lời mời của ngươi." Không phải tạ ơn, cũng không phải biết, càng không phải là tốt, là tiếp nhận mời ý tứ?

Hay là cùng một trận gió, thổi Khương Daniel chóp mũi ngứa một chút, tiêu sái khoát khoát tay, nhanh chân không quay đầu lại giẫm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tỉ mỉ quản lý qua mặt cỏ, loạn thất bát tao.

Vận mệnh là nhất định sẽ chuyển động nó tinh chuẩn bánh răng, dù là âm dương tương cách.

Khương Daniel lên trên trời thật nhiều lần, mới phát giác có chỗ này có chơi vui như vậy.

Carnival rất náo nhiệt, mặc dù bọn hắn cũng không biết đến cùng xem bói linh bà là sống lâu ở đây, hay là ngắn ngủi từ dưới đáy đi lên làm việc vặt, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không phải đang chờ người sao, Khương Daniel đề nghị hắn thử một chút.

Linh bà lỗ tai có chút xui xẻo, bắt hai người bọn họ một cái tay, chỉ để bọn họ trên giấy viết xuống riêng phần mình xuất sinh tin tức, hoàn toàn không nghe Khương Daniel ý đồ đối nàng lỗ tai rống to, "Không phải chúng ta cùng một chỗ tính a, bà, là một mình hắn có thể coi là."

Coi xong về sau, đứng tại vải hoa dựng liền trước lều, Ung Thánh Hựu đem phụ tặng một viên hộ thân phù nhét vào Khương Daniel trong túi áo trên, "Ta đoán chừng mỗi cái mà tính nhân duyên người, tại nàng nơi đó, đều là ông trời tác hợp cho, một đôi trời sinh."

Hai người thoải mái cười mở.

"Sau đó giả vờ như nghe không được chúng ta nói chuyện, thu hai phần tiền công." Hộ thân phù là phiến ngân diệp tử, Khương Daniel muốn về nhà tìm cây màu nâu dây da, mặc vào trả lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thứ này, hắn không cần đến.

Carnival còn có chỗ tốt là vé vào cửa tự trả tiền, rượu toàn bao.

Khương Daniel thật lâu không có uống phải lâng lâng, trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không phải chỉ ba viên nốt ruồi, hắn duỗi ra ngón tay đi đếm, "Một viên, hai viên, ba viên, bốn khỏa, năm khỏa... , Thánh Hựu ngươi trên mặt thật nhiều tinh tinh a."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có uống vài chén, hắn loạn xạ đối Khương Daniel né đầu, khó trách hắn đếm không hết, càng xem bóng người càng nặng chồng.

"Ngươi đừng nhúc nhích, " Khương Daniel buông ra đã thấy đáy lớn bia chén rượu, tay bóp chặt đồng hồ quả lắc Ung Thánh Hựu, "Nơi này còn có hai viên, hắc hắc, ta thật thông minh."

Còn có hai viên tại Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt, là nhất linh động tinh tú.

Lại không đa tình, lúc này cũng nên hôn.

Đối bạch cùng tia sáng đều là vừa vặn tốt vi diệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quá xấu hổ, giả vờ như say ngã tại trên bàn, cái trán đập ra trầm đục.

Có lẽ, thu người tiền tài, thay người coi bói, có một chút nói không sai, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, là sẽ va chạm ra không tưởng được hiệu quả.

"Ngươi có muốn hay không rạng sáng đi xem phim?" Khương Daniel cả trên trời trong nhà điện thoại đều không có tồn, bởi vì bình thường hắn cũng đánh không lại đi, hiện tại nằm ở trong chăn bên trong, lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu truyền cổ lão tin nhắn.

"?" Khương Daniel không hiểu nhiều hắn ý tứ.

"Liền mặt chữ ý tứ, trời còn chưa sáng, liền đi xem phim." Ung Thánh Hựu về phải rất nhanh, Khương Daniel đưa di động thả tại ngực, quay lại, "Ngươi có cái gì đặc biệt nghĩ nhìn sao?" Sau đó chờ đợi nó lần nữa sáng lên.

"Ta nghĩ, ta phải cùng chúng ta người kia, cùng đi làm những chuyện này." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại trên giường, chỉ bất quá hắn ngồi thẳng tắp, tuyệt không buông lỏng.

"Đương nhiên. Ngươi còn có chuyện gì muốn làm sao? Nói nghe một chút." Chờ người kia, là ai đâu? Sẽ là ta sao? Khương Daniel quyết định, hay là tránh.

"Xem chiếu bóng xong đi tìm nhà làm tốt bữa sáng cửa hàng, " Ung Thánh Hựu đánh xong một hàng chữ lại xóa bỏ, lại đánh lên không sai biệt lắm nội dung, "Cà phê còn không có bưng lên, liền cùng một chỗ nhắm mắt lại ngủ gà ngủ gật."

Tốt nhất là hai người mặt đối mặt bàn nhỏ, tay cùng chân đều không có chỗ thả, trong tiệm rất chen chúc, trừ chúng ta còn có rất nhiều bận rộn những người khác, thậm chí ngay cả đầu ngón tay của chúng ta cùng mũi chân đều quấn cùng một chỗ, cũng sẽ không phát hiện.

Khương Daniel quên hồi phục, nghĩ đến nhập thần, có chút quá mức.

Hắn phải về văn phòng mời cái nghỉ dài hạn, một cái phi thường kéo dài ngày nghỉ, hắn muốn trở thành người kia, cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu đợi tới đợi lui, cũng không cập bờ người.

Có lẽ lại không phải như vậy.

Là hắn muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành người kia, hắn ở nhân gian đợi trái đợi phải, cũng đợi không được người.

Trên thế giới đã không có không nên cùng bị trách cứ tình yêu, chỉ có đáng giá cùng không đáng phán đoán.

Ung Thánh Hựu chờ đến đều nhanh cuộn mình tại ván giường bên trên ngủ, mới bị Khương Daniel hồi phục tin nhắn cho đánh thức, "Hôm nay thế nào? Thuận tiện hay không đi áp dụng trong tưởng tượng của ngươi kế hoạch?"

Phim không có chọn tốt, là cái bi kịch.

Khương Daniel đều không thấy rõ liền mua phiếu, nửa đoạn sau Ung Thánh Hựu bắp rang cũng chưa ăn, dùng sức rút lấy nước mũi. Khương Daniel không mang giấy, càng không có khăn tay, lặng lẽ hóp lưng lại như mèo chui ra đi mua hai bao khăn tay, nhẹ nhàng thả tại trên đùi hắn.

Hắn tưởng tượng qua bọn hắn sẽ dắt tay, hôn, có lẽ càng nhiều, dù sao cũng là rạng sáng rạp chiếu phim. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, là Ung Thánh Hựu khóc không thành tiếng, hắn ở bên cạnh không biết làm sao.

Từ lối ra ra về sau, Khương Daniel đem chiếc xe dọc theo đồng dạng ba con phố ngẩng lên, chuyển ba bốn lượt, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang khóc.

Mắt thấy giấy cũng nhanh sử dụng hết, Khương Daniel phải nghĩ biện pháp an ủi hắn.

"Đừng khóc, " đèn đường sớm đã chìm vào giấc ngủ, Khương Daniel lái xe đèn, trên đường rất yên tĩnh, "Phim vốn chính là biểu hiện tiếc nuối nghệ thuật, không có tốt kết cục là bình thường." Bất luận cái gì bi kịch, hắn thấy, đều là đạo diễn một loại trò xiếc, muốn để người xem ký ức khắc sâu hơn, nước mắt càng nhiều.

"Nhưng bọn hắn cũng là người a, " Ung Thánh Hựu lại kéo ra một trang giấy bắt đầu sụt sịt cái mũi, "Giống như chúng ta người." Nói xong quất đến mãnh liệt hơn.

"Trong phim ảnh chuyện phát sinh thường thường sẽ không tại trong hiện thực phát sinh, " Khương Daniel đem xe cửa sổ dao trên một điểm đến, bóng đêm ôn nhu, gió đêm cũng không, "Trong hiện thực, người càng dũng cảm, cũng càng rộng rãi." Trong xe một lần nữa ấm áp, xác nhận rất nhanh liền có thể hơ cho khô nước mắt.

"Nhưng ta làm sao đợi không được cái nào dũng sĩ, " Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến càng hung, cái này cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện mục đích hoàn toàn đi ngược lại, "Đến yêu ta."

Yêu chữ bị chia tách thành tam tiết, mỗi một tiết đều giống như có tư tưởng của mình cùng tâm tình của mình, mong đợi là hân hoan , chờ đợi là đắng chát, tuyệt vọng là lãnh khốc.

"Hưu, " Khương Daniel miệng bên trong không biết là đang bắt chước từ trên trời giáng xuống Chí Tôn Bảo hay là sắp hạ xuống phi thuyền vũ trụ, "Ta cái này không phải đã tới sao, ta đến yêu ngươi." Bàn tay hắn làm ra bay lượn hình dạng, dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp viên giấy trên mu bàn tay.

"Ngươi không nói sớm." Ngươi muốn sớm một chút đến a, thừa sáng sớm thứ nhất ban máy bay liền đến, muốn lấy đánh bại sương mai rơi xuống tốc độ đến, muốn tại gà trống rời giường trước đó, sớm hơn trên mặt trời ban, thừa dịp mặt trăng không tại, so bụi bặm hôn chân trần hài đồng, so gió nhẹ truyền bá phấn hoa, còn phải sớm hơn một điểm tới.

"Ta biết chúng ta còn có thật nhiều không có giải quyết nan đề, " phía trước nhà kia bữa sáng cửa hàng chiêu bài sáng lên, "Nhưng ta nghĩ trước thỏa mãn nguyện vọng của ngươi." Khương Daniel chân ái trên trời, so trên mặt đất tốt hơn nhiều.

"Nguyện vọng gì?" Mỹ nhân đều là mất trí nhớ quỷ, trên trời dưới đất đều như thế.

"Liền chỗ ngồi kế tài xế cho ngươi ngồi, nhìn biển ghế dài cũng phân một nửa cho ngươi ngồi." Bữa sáng cửa hàng nhân viên cửa hàng đang sát tẩy pha lê , chờ đợi khách hàng quang lâm.

Khương Daniel đúng hạn trở về, muốn tìm cái biện pháp xin phép nghỉ.

"Tiểu Khương, ngươi đến rất đúng lúc, " đầu nhi chụp chụp hắn muốn chạy tiến gian phòng cõng, "Ta giới thiệu một chút đồng nghiệp mới cho ngươi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " áo sơmi hay là đêm qua thấy qua món kia vàng nhạt áo sơmi, mặt cũng vẫn là gương mặt kia, "Xin chiếu cố nhiều hơn."

Quen thuộc công việc quen thuộc năm phút, Khương Daniel liền kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi xem hắn đối với hắn miêu tả rất nhiều lần, ký túc xá phụ cận một mảnh dã biển.

"Cho nên, ngươi không có chết?" Vấn đề này có thể truyền đạt ý tứ, nhưng là nói ra có điểm quái dị.

"Ta là thứ ba loại người, " Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lột xuống một khối lớn pháp côn, học hắn đi đút căn bản không còn ở cá cùng chim bay, "Có thể ở trên trời cùng nơi này tự do ở lại."

"Vậy ngươi tại sao phải viết lá thư này đâu?" Khương Daniel không có bởi vì bị lừa gạt mà tức giận, ngược lại có chút biết được hắn là người sống khuây khoả.

"Bởi vì ta nghe hiểu được bồ câu đưa tin nói chuyện, " tịch liêu mặt biển nhảy ra rất nhiều con cá, rất giống nát ngân bạc, "Bọn hắn nói thư tín văn phòng có vị tiên sinh, luôn luôn cho hải âu rất ăn nhiều, lại không cho bọn hắn mua ăn vặt."

Hải âu cũng tới, Ung Thánh Hựu để bọn hắn chớ ăn nổi lên cá, bọn hắn liền tại bên cạnh hai người, đánh lấy vòng kháng nghị.

"Vốn là nghĩ trêu đùa ta?" Khương Daniel đem còn lại một dài mảnh bánh mì đều ném đến trong nước, đùa bầy cá đi tranh đoạt.

"Nhưng ta thật nhìn qua tinh bàn, chúng ta thật rất xứng đôi." Bồ câu đưa tin trinh sát năng lực nhất lưu, nghiệp vụ trình độ đáng giá tán thưởng.

"Ta còn nghĩ rất xa, nghĩ đến muốn dẫn ngươi đào vong, ném đi công việc cùng thân phận, " hai người đều dựa vào tại trên ghế dài, lười biếng cảm thụ mặt trời tia sáng, "Đánh vỡ điểm quy củ, để người mở rộng tầm mắt cái gì."

"Nhưng là ngươi nói, sinh hoạt cùng phim không giống, " Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên một con tay áo, che hai mắt, lưu ly làm sóng nước, lâm ly lấy lấp lóe, "Ta khi đó liền biết, ngươi là người ta muốn tìm."

"Ngươi bỏ lỡ một lần cùng ta đi ra đóng phim cơ hội." Kế hoạch của hắn bên trong có đường cái nguyên tố, có cây xương rồng cảnh, sa mạc cùng nhìn không thấy cuối vào đầu ban ngày.

"Không quan trọng a, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới, phủ lên Khương Daniel cũng có một cái văn phòng ngực bài, "Chúng ta bộ này lấy thư tín văn phòng làm chủ đề phim, có thể cường điệu giảng một chút, như thế nào để mẫn cảm nhiều nước mắt bạn trai đình chỉ công việc lúc nức nở."

Sớm biết không cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói nhiều như vậy.

"Ngươi dùng trà bao là nhãn hiệu gì?" Hải âu chơi mệt, đều dùng cánh giơ lên một trận gió, đi.

"Điều này rất trọng yếu sao, về sau ngươi đều sẽ biết." Mẫu thân tạp dề cũng cho nàng dẫn đi, có thể muốn mua mới. Bất quá lần này lại nghỉ ngơi, ngược lại là có thể thoải mái mang cái người sống sờ sờ trở về.

Nhưng còn có tin, phô thiên cái địa để người bi thương tin.

Khương Daniel không nên mỉm cười nhìn tin, rõ ràng mỗi chữ mỗi câu đều như vậy làm cho lòng người nát. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn khóc đến rất động tình.

Hắn nhất định tại muốn làm sao thảm như vậy a, trái tim thật đau a.

Tựa như hắn từng để cho ta cảm thụ qua như thế.

Chỉ bất quá lần này không phải người bên ngoài cố sự, là của ta, tình yêu bộ dáng.

Lò vi ba bên trên một lần nữa mang lên sắp chịu làm canh, Ung Thánh Hựu nấu thời điểm, tiếp cái Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại tới.

Khương Daniel giảo biện nói đây là bên tay hắn có thể mua được đẹp mắt nhất màn cửa, nát vải hoa, giống không biết kéo ai váy cho làm.

Râu mép của hắn luôn luôn lớn lên rất nhanh, buổi sáng Ung Thánh Hựu cạo một chút, ban đêm lại xuất hiện, làm cho hắn một ngày hai lần đều muốn nếm một điểm cạo râu bọt biển.

Tủ quần áo cùng bẩn áo cái sọt luôn luôn đem bọn hắn nhan sắc tương cận bít tất nuốt hết, phòng ngủ trên ghế luôn luôn mọc ra quần áo núi.

Ngẫu nhiên cũng có khách nhân đến, ngậm hai khối bánh nướng xốp liền đi, Khương Daniel không cho phép Ung Thánh Hựu cho rót mật ong.

Nếu như ta si tâm si tâm các loại, có thể gặp được yêu nhất, vậy ta có thể ở trước đó đều không xuất phát từ nội tâm mỉm cười, không đau thấu tim gan trôi nước mắt, không dụng tâm bên trong thanh âm đi đối thoại.

"Nếu như, ta nói là nếu như, ngày nào ta thật không tại, " Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp cuối cùng một khối cay xào thịt heo tay dừng lại, "Ngươi sẽ viết thư cho ta sao?"

"Viết thư gì a, " Khương Daniel đem hắn đũa gỡ ra, mình đi kẹp khối thịt kia, "Ta đã suy nghĩ qua vấn đề này, nếu như ngươi đem khối này thịt nhường cho ta ăn, ta trực tiếp đi tìm ngươi cũng không phải là không thể được."

Đúng, còn có đấu võ mồm, không giây phút nào không đang tiến hành đấu võ mồm.

Cùng thế giới không phản bác được, cùng người này lại nguyện ý, dùng quãng đời còn lại đến kéo những này nhỏ vụn.

# cố gắng ngày càng ngày mai dự định viết hiện cõng vớt:

1\. Viết bản này thời điểm, mở đầu viết1000+, chính mình cũng muốn khóc, quá bi thương. Mất đi nhân tài hiểu, nếu như các ngươi còn không có hiểu, là chuyện tốt. Muốn trân quý a.

2\. Một mực có đang nghe nhạc nền là trong cuộc đời yêu nhất, cũng hóa dụng một điểm ca từ, đương nhiên không có nguyên từ viết tốt là khẳng định. Trần dịch nhanh chóng tiên sinh cùng đàm vịnh Lân tiên sinh thêm Lý Khắc cần tiên sinh phiên bản đều rất êm tai. Nếu quả thật có thể gặp được ngươi, ta tình nguyện ở trước đó mỗi một ngày, đều là câm điếc.

3\. Dead Letter Office là đến từ Herman Merville một thiên tiểu thuyết tiêu đề, thiết lập không sai biệt lắm, bất quá thiên kia tiểu thuyết vô cùng kiềm chế ngột ngạt, bởi vì làm bối cảnh là phát sinh tại trong thế giới hiện thực, thu kiện người rốt cuộc không thu được thư tín. Ta rất thích cái này đề tài, nhưng là ta không nghĩ như vậy bi thương. Suy nghĩ sinh cùng tử làm sao kết nối suy nghĩ thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là làm sáng tác người đem phức tạp vấn đề đơn giản hóa, cứ như vậy đi, A ha ha ha.

4\. Ung lão sư phong thư này là hắn vụng trộm đắp kín đâm để bồ câu đưa tin phóng tới Khương viên chức trên bàn đi, khốc không khốc!

5\. Không ai nhắn lại liền sẽ rất nhụt chí nhưng là cũng biết mình viết không tốt, đây là mâu thuẫn gì tâm lý á!

6\. Chào buổi tối a! Đặt câu hỏi rương mời điểm chỗ này, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương, đổi mới trả lời điểm kích @TanzakuStars, bên trong tiêu đề là tập trung hồi phục chính là.

Ta phát hiện ta thường ngày xoát quá nhiều khả năng các ngươi không dễ nhìn về đến đáp, không cần chú ý ta, ta nói nhảm nhiều lắm. Về sau ta vẫn là mỗi một vấn đề đều đơn độc phát một đầu, tập trung hồi phục cái kia đều bị dìm ngập tại dưới đáy, hỏi ta bát những người khác sẽ sẽ không xuất hiện tại Khương star truy phu nhớ bên trong, ta hồi phục, sợ ngươi không nhìn thấy, ta sẽ cố gắng viết vào.

Hay là hoan nghênh mọi người tìm ta điểm ngạnh tán gẫu cái gì!


	347. Chapter 347

『 Dan Ung 』 trốn đi Phù Hoa chi thành phố

#ooc dự cảnh

# thiên sứ x ma quỷ cảm tạ đặt câu hỏi rương điểm ngạnh tiểu thiên sứ! Cảm tạ ngủ ngủ phu nhân ♡

#616 một năm tròn kỷ niệm mười một con bát mỗi cái đều vô cùng cảm tạ!

# đại khái là cái kỳ huyễn cố sự 8 không có gì dễ nói khẩn cầu ngài nhìn một chút

Ta lại mơ tới cái kia buổi tối.

Thành trì hủy diệt, hỏa diễm ngập trời.

Sóng nhiệt lưỡi, liếm láp gót chân của ta.

Có cánh mang theo gió mà đến, tại đầu ta đỉnh huy động, ném ta tại rét lạnh băng nguyên.

Minh hỏa trong mắt hắn giận đấu, hắn nói ta nhận ra ngươi, ngươi là tiên tri.

Ta, vĩnh sinh thần người hầu, Daniel, bị trong truyền thuyết trẻ tuổi tuấn mỹ ma quỷ cứu, liền tại Phù Hoa chi thành phố cửa nhà phía trên.

Phù Hoa chi thành phố, là thông hướng vĩnh sinh sau cùng một trạm.

Nơi này rực rỡ muôn màu, ngũ thải ban lan. Bày quầy bán hàng tiểu phiến chưa từng khúm núm, cúi đầu khom lưng, mà là một bộ tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế thần sắc. Mua bán hoạt động, toàn bằng tự nguyện, chưa từng ép buộc mà nói. Thương khách lái buôn, muôn hình muôn vẻ, mặt chưa từng rụt rè, tuân theo giao dịch nguyên tắc. Nhìn như vậy đến, nơi này cùng bình thường phiên chợ không khác chút nào.

Sự thật lại không hẳn vậy.

Daniel ở trong hỗn độn tỉnh lại, quanh thân khớp nối hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại, gân cốt giãn ra, giành lấy cuộc sống mới. Lão bản của quán trọ cũng không thu lấy hắn bất luận cái gì lộ phí, chỉ muốn để vị này dưới mắt có thần tích tiên tri, vì hắn xem bói một lần làm làm đại giá.

Tiên tri không muốn, xem bói là vọng tưởng lấy được thiên mệnh, phải trời biết, bị chiếm người là muốn gãy lấy tính mệnh, cuộc mua bán này cho tới bây giờ không tính là có lời.

Lão bản xuất ra Phù Hoa chi thành phố thiếp vàng giấy da trâu hẹn, phía trên có tiên tri ốm đau quấn thân thời điểm, lung tung họa xem bói ký hiệu, đại biểu tiên tri độc nhất vô nhị thân phận đặc chất, khế ước vào lúc đó đã lặng yên có hiệu lực. Nếu như tiên tri không muốn, hắn sẽ ngồi lên phù thành phố xe chở tù, bên đường tuần hành, cho đến tử vong.

Tiên tri nghĩ nghĩ, rời đi hủy diệt chi thành chỗ nhìn tương lai chi cảnh, dù không tiếp tục chiếm một bốc, nhưng cũng không chứa chết thảm trên đường, trầm ngâm nói, " ngươi có biết tiên tri xem bói đại giới? Dù cho ta vì ngươi đem tương lai tìm tòi hư thực, tương lai của ngươi cũng có khả năng sẽ tại ta can thiệp hạ sửa?"

Lão bản đổi giọng, không còn gọi hắn tiên tri, mà là gọi thẳng tên của hắn, "Daniel, " khép lại u tối thâm thúy lữ điếm đại đường cuối cùng một cánh cửa sổ, "Ta có thể đón lấy ngươi, ta từ có chừng mực."

Nguyên lai đây không phải là ta tại tật đau nhức bên trong hư cấu ác mộng, hắn thật có lấy lại đen lại băng lãnh cánh.

Tiên tri toàn thân phát sáng, sinh sinh đem bất tỉnh tối không gian thắp sáng, hắn đè lên dưới mắt một nốt ruồi nhỏ, trong tay đọc lấy vĩnh sinh thần danh tự, nhắm mắt lại.

Hắn thật đến Phù Hoa chi thành phố đến.

Không cần tiền tài tiền tệ, không dùng được eo quấn bạc triệu, cũng không cần phải lo lắng nghèo rớt mồng tơi, Phù Hoa chi thành phố giao dịch đồ vật căn bản là không có cách dùng chân thực kèm theo giá trị để cân nhắc. Ngươi có cái gì, ngươi liền có thể yêu cầu người bên ngoài dùng ngươi muốn tới làm trao đổi. Lữ điếm lão bản dùng trà cơm thu lưu, y người nuôi người đổi tiên tri một lần đoán được tương lai.

Daniel đi trên đường, mới đầu còn cảm thấy mới lạ, dù sao mới hắn là bị nửa lừa gạt nửa ngoặt, có chút bất đắc dĩ. Trước mắt càng xem như kỳ quái: Một nữ nhân rao hàng nàng một con còn rất dài tại trên đầu lỗ tai, muốn dùng sừng nhọn tinh linh chi tai thay vào đó; có quý tộc cách ăn mặc người, trước mặt bày biện rất nhiều quan chức, từ sứ thần đến kỵ sĩ, từ chưởng tỉ đại thần đến một nước chi chủ, cái gì cần có đều có, đại giới lại là vĩnh viễn không cách nào giấc ngủ, trừ tử vong có thể đem thanh tỉnh cải biến; còn có người các loại mỹ đức, trang tại trong suốt phun cát lọ thủy tinh bên trong, một loại có chuyên môn đồng dạng nhan sắc, thiện lương phun kim sắc bong bóng, thành thật hiện ra xanh nhạt ánh sáng, đại giới lại càng thêm hoang đường, chính màu đỏ chính trực càng muốn dùng màu xám đậm giảo hoạt đến đổi mua, sáng Hoàng dũng cảm cũng phải dùng tái nhợt nhu nhược đến cướp đoạt.

Daniel trong sách nhìn qua Phù Hoa chi thành phố, có chừng cái hiểu rõ, lại chưa nghĩ tới như thế khác người ly kỳ, chỉ gọi người đem tham lam nhất, đáng thương nhất, lại nhất đáng ghét đáng sợ bên trong ác thú phóng xuất, đầy thành phố đầy đường truy đuổi, cắn xé.

Hắn biết, rời đi sau cùng một trạm, đến Thánh thành, nhất định cũng muốn trả giá đắt.

Thế là, hắn chờ.

Phù thành phố là ma quỷ địa bàn, ma quỷ định sẽ tìm đến hắn.

Hắn thậm chí không hiểu ma quỷ tại sao sẽ cứu hắn, tại trải qua lửa khó về sau, hắn chống đã vong chi quốc sau cùng một cây mộc trượng, vốn định vòng qua đường này, chưa nghĩ ngược lại tại ma quỷ gót chân trước, khốn câu nệ nơi này thành phố bên trong.

Không cách nào đào thoát, trong lòng bàn tay hắn bên trên chữ viết dần dần biến mất.

Cái này một bốc, dường như ngay cả thiên mệnh đều đối với hắn tai kiếp khó thoát cảm thấy bất lực.

Hắn ở trong lòng mặc niệm đảo từ, hướng về vĩnh sinh chi thành nhìn không thấy quang huy mái vòm, thật sâu quỳ lạy.

Ta ở trong lòng niệm xong vĩnh sinh thần danh tự, kia vĩnh hằng bất biến, thánh khiết như lúc ban đầu danh tự.

Ngẩng đầu lại trông thấy tùy ý cứu ta vị kia ma quỷ.

Hắn biến mất hai cánh, xem ra không còn như vậy doạ người, rõ ràng ta là đứng tại phù thành phố người nào đó nhà trên bậc thang, hắn nhưng thật giống như huyền không bay tại nóc nhà một góc, nhìn xuống đem ta dò xét. Trong hai mắt cũng không có hỏa diễm cùng con ngươi xoay đánh nhau, ta nghĩ, hắn hiện tại hẳn là ra vẻ người bình thường.

Không phải, hắn làm sao ngay cả màu đen gấm vóc trường bào đều có thể không xuyên, một bộ màu trắng câu thải sắc tơ tằm áo, đâm tại cây đay bày trong quần, còn có một đôi mũi chân nhếch lên hẹp bình giày, sống hướng mặt trước mua thiếu nữ dị quốc vương tử.

Ta không có nói chuyện, chờ hắn từ từ xem ta.

"Đừng được rồi, người phàm không thể vì ta xem bói, " hắn thừa dịp hẻm nhỏ không người, từ mảnh ngói chồng lên chậm rãi hạ, đi tới trước mặt ta, "Chỉ có thần có thể."

Ta quên hắn là trong truyền thuyết đẹp mắt nhất lại nhất nuông chiều con kia ma quỷ. Ta vì ta nông cạn bốc thuật cảm thấy xấu hổ, hắn còn tại xích lại gần chính mắt nhìn ta, phàm nhân túi da bên trên tiệp đều nhanh đâm tiến ta gò má, chưa thấy qua người sống, đen như mực trong mắt đều là hiếu kì ánh sáng, "Ngươi đỏ mặt." Ma quỷ vươn tay nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ trên mặt của ta hồng hà.

Ta tìm không thấy nói cho tốt, lui về sau hai bước, cúi đầu xuống, nhìn xem bóng dáng của chúng ta giao chồng lên nhau.

"Ngươi là câm điếc tiên tri sao? Ta nhìn tập tranh bên trên chưa hề nói." Ma quỷ lại nắm lên ta ống tay áo, nghĩ bắt bàn tay của ta, nhưng là vồ hụt, bởi vì quần áo là thương nhân cho, rộng thùng thình, cũng không vừa vặn.

"Tập tranh có khi cũng không chính xác, họa sĩ họa ta thời điểm, ta bất quá vừa mới đi đến thiên lộ." Ta biết hắn nói là thần giới lưu truyền thánh nhân tập tranh, mỗi cái tiên tri vừa ra đời, cũng đều sẽ bị ghi chép ở phía trên.

"Ngươi lần này rốt cục nói chuyện, ta dùng thân phận của ta phát thệ, ngươi nói tất cả đều là nói thật. Ta muốn nhớ kỹ, lần sau chạm mặt lúc, nói cho kia chán ghét thần." Ma quỷ nói chuyện đều quen thuộc đối người con mắt sao, ta không biết, trên sách cùng ta đám tiền bối, đều không có giáo. Ta hiểu rõ hắn nhóm thiên biến vạn hóa, quỷ kế đa đoan, nhưng hắn cái này hai mắt nhưng thật thủy linh, không phải nói ma quỷ con mắt không cách nào biến hóa sao? Ta thực sự tin tưởng là cái này hai mắt gãy rụng vô số linh hồn, bởi vì hắn thật có cái này ma lực.

Nhìn ta quên trả lời, hắn lại thần sắc bay lên bổ sung một câu, "Ngươi trắng tinh, ngũ quan lại sáng sủa, người cũng cao lớn, tập tranh bên trên lại ngay cả một phần mười cũng không có vẽ ra đến, may mà ta thích đọc qua, nhận biết ngươi."

Ta thuở nhỏ con trai độc nhất, gánh vác thánh nhân chi mệnh, người nhà dùng yêu cùng nước thịt đem ta đổ vào đến lớn, mới lưu luyến không rời thả ta đến đi cái này một lần. Chỉ là trên đường ít ai lui tới, gian nan khốn khổ, thiếu gặp mặt kính, chính ta cũng không quá biết đến cùng ta đã biến thành cái kia bộ dáng. Lẻ loi một mình quá lâu, hắn không nói, ta cũng không tốt kỳ, hắn nói chuyện, ta mới động lòng hiếu kỳ.

"Ngươi nhưng có tấm gương có thể ta mượn dùng một chút, rời nhà quá lâu, ta cũng không rõ ràng dung mạo của ta có gì sửa đổi, chỉ cảm thấy ta cao chút, tráng chút, nốt ruồi là còn ở." Ta nhưng thật ra là biết rõ còn cố hỏi, ma quỷ như thế nào biến không đến tấm gương, cái này phù thành phố đều thuộc về hắn, dù là mấy ngàn năm không thấy ánh sáng kính thạch đều dễ như trở bàn tay.

Hắn đẹp mắt chau mày, có chút hất lên khóe miệng cũng vứt xuống đến, được không uể oải chán nản, "Thật có lỗi với ngươi, ta còn muốn cùng ngươi kết giao bằng hữu đâu, nhưng ta còn tại lịch kiếp, không thể loạn sử dụng pháp thuật."

Hắn nói ngữ khí chân thành, cuối cùng còn chăm chú nắm ở của ta hai con tay áo, đem vải vóc ép tại cánh tay ta bên trên, xao động xoa nắn. Ta hoàn toàn quên hỏi niên kỷ của hắn, không nghĩ tới hắn cũng tương tự lớn nhỏ, còn tại qua thuộc về ma quỷ trưởng thành kỳ, liên quan tới lịch kiếp ta không liền hỏi quá nhiều, đành phải thôi, há mồm cười hướng hắn nói lời cảm tạ, cũng trấn an hắn ta cũng chỉ là nhất thời hưng khởi, không có cũng cũng không lo ngại.

"Ta nghĩ đến, ngươi có thể nhìn con mắt của ta, bất quá ngươi chỉ có thể nhìn cái này một con, một cái khác ta che lên tốt." Hắn vừa nói vừa đem ta rút ngắn hắn, để tầm mắt của ta bên trong gần phải chỉ có tròng mắt của hắn.

"Ngươi muốn nhìn cũng được, trừ phi ngươi muốn cùng ta lập xuống khế ước." Hắn tinh nghịch cầm lên cầm xuống che lấy một cái khác mắt tay, hướng ta không ngừng nháy.

"Ta, ta nghĩ tạm thời còn không cần." Ta chưa từng thấy đẹp mắt như vậy đồ vật, ngơ ngác trả lời chắc chắn hắn, cũng không biết đây là cái trò đùa.

Hắn cười lên, trong mắt có thuyền mái chèo hướng tâm ta trong hồ đưa đẩy đưa sóng đồng dạng, gợn sóng một vòng một vòng đều nổi lên, khiến cho ta yên tâm thuật mỗi đạo cửa đều muốn chia sẻ hắn vui vẻ.

Trong truyền thuyết ma quỷ thứ tử, mắt phải như gương, coi trọng một cái chớp mắt, liền có thể chiếu rõ toàn thân chi cảnh, nguyên lai là thật.

Ta kinh ngạc với mình phát sinh biến hóa lớn như vậy, vội vàng gảy ta quần áo cùng đỉnh đầu, chưa nghĩ hắn đã lặng lẽ dời một cái tay khác, đem hai con mắt đều lộ ở bên ngoài.

Nóng đỏ bên trên lăn lộn viền vàng, diễm hỏa lại tại đáy mắt của hắn nở rộ ra, con ngươi màu lót bản tối, cực giống hắc thổ địa trên có đống lửa tùy ý chập chờn, đốt cháy toàn bộ hoang nguyên.

Không sai, ta lại mê muội quỷ đạo.

Trong truyền thuyết ma quỷ con nhỏ nhất, mắt trái là liệt diễm vực sâu, nhìn lên một sát, tâm trí cùng linh hồn sẽ hóa thành tro tàn, ngay cả nâng cát đất cũng sẽ không còn lại.

Truyền thuyết là có chút nói chuyện giật gân.

Tiên tri Daniel cũng không có mất trí phát cuồng, trôi dạt khắp nơi.

Đại khái là bởi vì tiểu ma quỷ là vi phạm lần đầu, còn không thuần thục, trong lòng nhân từ. Hắn không có cướp đi hắn bất kỳ vật gì, mà là ngầm đồng ý hắn cùng mình, sinh không thể đánh vỡ khế ước. Đúng, hiện tại Daniel có thể biết ma quỷ danh tự, bọn hắn đã là khế ước song phương.

Thánh Hựu, là tiểu ma quỷ danh tự.

Hắn đã sớm biết tiên tri gọi Daniel.

Mặc dù không vui, Daniel cảm thấy, vì hắn làm trâu làm ngựa từ đó rời đi nơi này, dù sao cũng so bị khác ma quỷ tra tấn cái nửa chết nửa sống phải tốt hơn nhiều.

Thế nhưng là, hắn nghĩ sai.

Thánh Hựu cứu hắn thời điểm, hắn liền đã phạm sai lầm. Hắn trần thuật thời điểm biểu lộ đạm mạc, phảng phất cùng tự thân không quan hệ chút nào.

Hắn không phải thu hồi cánh, mà là bị bẻ gãy cánh. Ma quỷ Thiên Đình rất nghiêm ngặt, cho dù là đối ưu tú nhất tiểu vương tử cũng không ngoại lệ.

Mới cánh dài ra lại, còn cần lần nữa độ kiếp.

Nhìn tới cứu ngươi mới là ta kiếp, trước đó những cái kia đều không tính là gì, Thánh Hựu nói chơi vui. Không có cánh, hắn cũng không thể cõng Daniel đi trên trời thụ thẩm, hắn thổi một cái hôn gió cho biết hắn, chuyên bán thuốc mê thuốc tiểu phiến, giấu trong nồi, nấu đi ra tinh hoa có ma quỷ hôn gia trì, dược hiệu sẽ càng gia trì hơn tục, đổi một con cường tráng thiên mã, đưa bọn hắn một đoạn thuận lợi lữ trình.

Hai người trước sau ngồi, Thánh Hựu không có ngồi qua thiên mã, Daniel tại Hi Vọng Chi Thành may mắn nếm thử, đi lên bộ pháp đều xe nhẹ đường quen. Thánh Hựu liền không giống, có ký ức đến nay toàn bộ nhờ bay, ngựa là vật sống, mũi chân hắn run rẩy ép trên người, phát hiện rất trầm ổn, lại hưng phấn lên, giang hai cánh tay bắt chước trước kia bay cảm giác, còn sờ sờ thiên mã trên cánh lông vũ, yên lặng cùng mình trước kia trân ái xúc cảm so sánh với.

Daniel vừa muốn mở miệng khuyên can, cảm thấy hắn thực tại đáng thương, ma quỷ cứu phàm nhân đã là thế gian truyền kỳ, còn bởi vì mình mà bị phạt, muốn để khuôn mặt tươi cười của hắn lại nhiều ở lại một giây cũng tốt, dừng một chút cổ họng, không nói nữa.

Thiên mã tính tình rất liệt, mắt thấy là phải đến, tối om thang trời bên trên tung bay màu đen mây mưa, có lẽ là bị Thánh Hựu mò được không lớn kiên nhẫn, quanh đi quẩn lại bay loạn, chính là không muốn tiếp cận.

Thánh Hựu lại thế nào mê cũng không nghĩ lầm thời gian, gấp đến độ thân thể tại trên lưng ngựa trên nhảy dưới tránh, thiên mã thích hơn, biến đổi pháp tại thiên giai cổng tùy ý ngẩng lên, biến khéo thành vụng, bị trên bậc thổi tới gió dán cái đầy người đầy cánh, lảo đảo lấy dừng lại, định tại lối vào.

Daniel trên lưng nhiều một đôi tay, Thánh Hựu đầu còn chăm chú thiếp tại phía sau lưng của hắn bên trên, nguyên lai ma quỷ cũng sợ bay, còn sợ chết, tâm hắn hạ lại cho thiên lộ kỳ văn sổ ghi chép tăng thêm một bút, chưởng xoa lên hắn đường vân xếp cái trán, một câu một câu dùng khi còn bé đồng dao dỗ dành hắn.

Rất nhanh hắn liền không vẻ mặt đau khổ, ai niệm đồ vật có thể so sánh tiên tri càng rót vào nội tâm đâu?

Thánh Hựu cảm thấy sẽ không còn có.

Thẩm phán đường nhưng không có tốt như vậy đi.

Ta kéo so ta còn gầy yếu Thánh Hựu, bị trên bậc dầm mưa phải thấm ướt. Bọn hắn ma quỷ thật rất xấu, thụ thẩm phán còn muốn trước phạt chúng ta rơi canh gặp rủi ro. Thánh Hựu tựa như đọc hiểu ta ý nghĩ, một cái tay dựng vào bờ vai của ta, nhẹ nhàng điểm, lại nhẹ nhàng điểm, tổng cộng ba lần, "Đừng nóng giận, Daniel. Ta lần trước đến thời điểm, nhiều ương ngạnh không bị trói buộc, dùng cánh bay thẳng vượt qua đi, mới chiêu người đố kỵ nhổ phải một cây vũ cũng không dư thừa."

Hắn là tại chân tâm thật ý an ủi ta, nhưng ta nghe tới lại động lòng thương hại. Hắn cùng phù thành phố khế ước chính là cứu ta cái này tha hương người một mạng, dùng cánh đến đổi. Ta không phải hắn, cân nhắc không được có đáng giá hay không, nhưng ta biết, cánh mọc ra cũng phải ba năm năm năm, nhổ cánh không khác cưỡng ép vặn hạ người bình thường thân thể một bộ phận, hắn lại có thể chịu, cũng rất khó chịu đi.

Ta hỏi hắn có hận hay không ta, phải chăng trừ thẩm phán còn muốn gặp lại ta.

Hắn thật là một cái ngàn dặm mới tìm được một ma quỷ, lại nháy mắt mấy cái, biểu thị ta dùng khế ước hoàn lại liền tốt, không cần nghĩ quá nhiều, như thế không là sinh tồn tại phù thành phố phương pháp.

Ta còn không có mảnh hỏi một chút hắn cùng phù thành phố trong đó quan hệ, liền bị giao nộp tay, chân còn cùng hắn trói cùng một chỗ, đẩy vào đạo trường.

Thánh Hựu thấy quan toà lại hưng phấn nhảy dựng lên, khiên động ta trên chân dây thừng, ta kém chút ngã sấp xuống. Hắn xin lỗi dùng mũi chân điểm một cái ta mắt cá chân, đắc ý dựa đi tới, đối tai ta ngữ, "Là phụ thân ta. Các ngươi trong truyền thuyết cái kia chân chính ma quỷ. Phù thành phố chủ nhân."

Chúng ta cũng không biết, chúng ta thân mật biểu hiện, tại một đám ma quỷ trong mắt so như thiên sứ đến đồng dạng khủng bố.

Thánh Hựu bạch bạch vui vẻ một trận, chúng ta trừng phạt so sử lên bất luận cái gì người đáng thương, không đúng, tăng thêm ta mới là người đáng thương , bình thường nơi này chỉ có ma quỷ, tóm lại chính là đáng thương linh hồn, nguyện vĩnh sinh thần phù hộ bọn hắn, còn muốn thảm bên trên một điểm.

Ta không hiểu lắm bọn hắn ma quỷ quy củ, dù sao Thánh Hựu là đối với ta như vậy nói.

Ma quỷ cứu phàm nhân, quấy nhiễu vận mệnh đã là phạm tối kỵ, còn tự mình lập xuống khế ước, Thánh Hựu lẽ ra lại độ kiếp khá lâu đến chuộc tội, toà án bên trên là phụ thân hắn vị kia, nặng nề mà gõ lấy pháp chùy. Mà ta, dù thụ vĩnh sinh thần phù hộ, mệnh không có đến tuyệt lộ, nhưng cũng phải cùng Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ độ kiếp, mới có thể rời đi phù thành phố.

"Các ngươi muốn đi phù trên chợ mua ba món đồ."

Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta nghe rất đơn giản, nhưng là làm, xem như không cách nào nói nói lên trời chi nạn. Ta toàn bộ thiên lộ trong lịch trình chịu khổ, có thể hay không chống đỡ lên nó cũng khó nói.

Vừa buông lỏng buộc dây thừng, Thánh Hựu liền xông lại nhìn ta, hỏi ta có bị thương hay không, ta còn đang lo lắng thẩm phán kết quả, mộc mộc không có trả lời. Hắn liền xông lại ôm ở đầu của ta, lông xù, mấy năm chưa hảo hảo tu bổ qua phát đều bao trùm trên mặt của hắn, bao phủ hắn xinh đẹp người ngũ quan.

"Ngươi yên tâm đi, Daniel, ta sẽ không để cho ngươi chịu khổ. Ngươi phải tin tưởng ta." Trước kia, nếu như trên sách giảng để ta yên lòng đi tin tưởng một cái ma quỷ, ta đại khái sẽ đem sách thiêu hủy, nhưng hắn nói, ta lại nguyện ý phó thác tín nhiệm.

Chúng ta hạ đến phù thành phố, ta nghĩ thứ một vật hẳn là ưu tiên thỏa mãn Thánh Hựu yêu cầu. Ta hỏi hắn, có cái gì đồ vật muốn, hắn lắc đầu, ngón tay còn vuốt ve một cái chuyên bán vương miện quầy hàng bên trên từ Phượng Hoàng trên cánh kéo xuống đến lông vũ.

"Ta thuở nhỏ dài tại cái này thành thị, cái kia có đồ vật là lấy không, không cần trả giá đắt. Loại này cực nhỏ lợi nhỏ, ta muốn động tâm cũng khó." Nhưng ta biết, hắn đang suy nghĩ hắn cánh, cái kia màu đen, có thể đem cuối cùng rêu nguyên gió, cuốn về phía nơi này, một phần của thân thể hắn.

Ta lôi kéo hắn bốn phía không có đầu đi, quả nhiên, tại lúc ta tới bán lỗ tai còn có các loại khí quan kia con đường bên trên, có một nhà bán cánh cửa hàng. Hắn bất đắc dĩ bị ta kéo vào cửa đi, không nghĩ tới sững sờ tại cửa hàng ở giữa, nhân viên cửa hàng giới thiệu ngữ điệu đều mang nói khoác, "Hai vị thật đúng là tốt ánh mắt. Đây chính là phía trên, trút bỏ đến cánh. Ngài hai vị, nhìn xem cái này quang trạch, cái này đầy đặn độ, nào có khác so ra mà vượt nó?" Thánh Hựu không cách nào che giấu kinh ngạc cùng ta mơ hồ ký ức đều nói cho ta, cái này, chính là hắn cặp kia bị chém đứt cánh.

Ta tạm thời vứt xuống si hướng ở lồng thủy tinh bên trong vật hắn, kéo qua điếm tiểu nhị thì thầm nói, " vậy cái này muốn dùng cái gì đến trao đổi? Ngươi mở điều kiện."

"Cũng không tính quá khó, tại hoang dã bỏ đói cái ba ngày ba đêm liền tốt." Nhân viên cửa hàng cà vạt bên trên kim băng lóe cùng hung ác cực ánh sáng.

Ta còn chưa kịp cẩn thận suy nghĩ lợi và hại, Thánh Hựu không biết lúc nào liền lại gần, thỏa mãn chụp chụp vai của hắn, biểu thị thành giao.

Khế ước của ta ở trên người hắn, hắn lại hứa hẹn cửa hàng này khế ước. Ta không có cách nào nhẫn tâm đem hắn từ bảo bối của hắn bên người túm đi, chỉ có thể âm thầm trấn an mình, tại cơ hàn chi thành ta đã tu luyện qua Tích Cốc, không còn cần chân chính đồ ăn đến gắn bó sinh mệnh.

Chúng ta lại ngây ngốc bị lừa, hay là một cái đã có cánh ma quỷ cùng một nhân loại dạng này tổ hợp.

Thánh Hựu cánh làm sao lại dễ dàng rơi vào thị trường, nhất định là bị tận lực mà vì đó, sớm bị trùng hoạch niềm vui choáng váng đầu óc, nơi nào muốn đi nhìn kỹ hỏi khế ước. Ta tùy theo hắn đi, cũng thực tại lỗ mãng, khế ước bên trên chữ nhỏ hiện tại thiêu đốt lấy ta đọc mắt, còn có gương mặt của ta, còn có lòng ta.

"Trần như nhộng tướng dựa vào, đói tại hoang dã ba ngày."

Thánh Hựu cánh còn tại vỗ gió lạnh, chúng ta liền bị ném vứt bỏ tại thị trường bên ngoài một mảnh hoang nguyên.

Bước kế tiếp chính là cởi y phục xuống, Thánh Hựu tại lòng xấu hổ phương diện này, thật là một cái chính cống ma quỷ. Hắn cũng không sẽ chết đói, tự nhiên cũng không thấy phải có sự tình.

Ta nhìn thấy hắn đã trút bỏ đã sớm bị cánh chống đỡ ra hai cái lỗ lớn màu trắng áo khoác, trần truồng thân hình trắng noãn, sợ là chưa từng gặp qua ánh sáng.

"Ngươi có thể chuyển qua thoát sao? Ta, ta có chút không quen." Vĩnh sinh thần giáo đạo chúng ta không cần đối riêng phần mình thân thể cảm thấy xấu hổ hoặc sợ hãi, nhưng hắn không giống, hắn là ma quỷ. Hay là đẹp mắt ma quỷ.

"Có quan hệ gì, Daniel ngươi cũng phải thoát phải tinh quang a. Cảm tạ ngươi, thật, thủ hộ ta cánh." Hắn nói xong khoe khoang tựa như phất phất cánh chim, lập tức đem hắn tùy ý vứt trên mặt đất quần áo cho thổi chạy.

Ta ngừng thở, toàn coi hắn là cái phàm nhân liền tốt.

Thương nhân quần áo dù không vừa vặn, lại rất thoải mái dễ chịu, ta cũng cởi ra.

"Ngươi không đem cánh thu vào đi sao? Muốn ba ngày đâu." Ta nhìn hắn dài nhỏ dài nhỏ chân lớn cất bước đi qua đến, chuẩn bị dùng trên trời rơi mấy sợi dây trói chặt chúng ta lẫn nhau tay chân.

"Còn tại rèn luyện, qua ba ngày mới có thể nghĩ thu liền thu." Chúng ta da thịt không còn cách vải vóc ra mắt, cảm giác rất kỳ diệu. Ta toàn thân bị xấu hổ sôi trào phải lửa nóng, hắn lại lạnh buốt cực kì.

Chúng ta liền nằm ngửa nhìn xem hoang nguyên một mảnh, phía ngoài hết thảy đã sớm bị cách biệt. Thánh Hựu cánh đệm tại hai chúng ta dưới thân, rất mềm rất dễ chịu, giống tầng trời nhưng thảm cỏ, cũng giống ta rời nhà đêm trước cuối cùng che lại kia giường chăn mỏng.

Ngày đầu tiên trong đêm ta ngủ rất ngon, tỉnh lại phát hiện Thánh Hựu toàn bộ thân thể là nghiêng, hai cánh gấp lại đối hướng ta, vững vàng đem ta bao khỏa ở bên trong, mình lại gãy chồng lên nhau, ta dùng phàm nhân cảm thụ thử một chút tư thế, ứng chẳng lẽ dễ chịu.

"Ngươi lật qua ngủ đi, ta không sao." Ta xoa bóp đầu ngón tay của hắn, ý đồ đem trên người nhiệt độ truyền lại cho hắn.

"Không có việc gì. Ta cánh không chịu rét, cần nhờ ngươi sưởi ấm." Ma quỷ quả nhiên là ma quỷ, nói dối con mắt cũng không nháy mắt, trợn đều không có mở ra.

Ta hiểu khám phá không nói toạc đạo lý, nơi này cũng chỉ có hai chúng ta, ta không nghĩ xa lạ kỳ, chỉ tại ngày thứ hai càng hướng hắn gần sát chút, giả ý trở thành hắn nguồn nhiệt.

Hắn tựa hồ nghĩ đẩy ra ta, để ta lui về ngày hôm qua khoảng cách, lại muốn nói lại thôi, không có động tác. Ta ngủ thật say, hoang nguyên bên trên cái gì cũng không có, ta một ngày cũng đang giúp Thánh Hựu trong trí nhớ từng có phàm nhân xem bói, phí công phí sức, tăng thêm bụng đói kêu vang, ý thức lâm vào hôn mê.

Trong sương mù cũng đã đã khuya, có đồ vật tại liếm ta một bên mí mắt, ta sợ hãi là cái gì đả thương người động vật, mãnh mà thức tỉnh đến xem, mới phát hiện là Thánh Hựu, đầu lưỡi của hắn rất giống ta khi còn bé nhìn truyện cổ tích trong sách rắn lưỡi, so vậy còn muốn đỏ tươi còn có mềm mại, lại còn muốn trí mạng một điểm.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi đang làm gì?" Ta bắt hắn lại một bên bả vai, muốn đem hắn lay tỉnh ra trong mộng, cho là hắn là tại mộng du.

"Các ngươi tiên tri, cần cấm dục sao?" Ta bị hắn hỏi được sửng sốt, tu hành cấm dục là ngầm đồng ý quy định, nhưng tại đến Thánh thành trước đó cũng không ít thành gia lập nghiệp, mang nhà mang người tiền lệ. Chỉ có thể nói đầu quy củ này tùy từng người mà khác nhau, không tính lý lẽ cứng nhắc.

"Ta không biết nên nói như thế nào." Đầu lưỡi của hắn đã dời về phía ta gò má, ngoài dự liệu ý lạnh gãi trên mặt ta lông tơ.

"Ma quỷ thiên tính chính là dụ hoặc người. Ngươi cùng ta bị trói ba ngày, ta cuối cùng có một ngày là sẽ nhịn không được bản tính, huống chi chúng ta căn bản không có bị bất luận cái gì tục vật ngăn trở." Thánh Hựu hẳn là đã bị dục vọng rót đầy tâm nhãn, ngữ khí xao động bất an, cùng ngày thường là hai cái bộ dáng.

"Cái này nếu là tất qua kiếp, vậy ta cũng chưa chắc không thể..." Rõ ràng là trói buộc tay chân, hắn hình như có trời sinh thần lực, toàn bộ tránh thoát, thân thể dính sát, chân cũng tách ra quấn lấy ta.

"Vậy ngươi đi Thánh thành, cần phải nhớ ta." Thánh Hựu miệng nhỏ gặm cắn ta xương quai xanh, tinh mịn mật địa răng xuyên qua làn da, rung động đến huyết dịch cùng bên trong oanh minh lồng ngực một phòng.

Ta chưa có thử qua hoan ái sự tình, vì đường xá xa xôi Thánh lữ, hay là cùng ma quỷ phá giới.

Ta đem hắn lật người đến, hắn cánh trùng điệp tại phía sau lưng của ta bên trên, hai chân xen lẫn tại chân của ta bụng, đáp lại hắn dẫn dụ.

Hắn cái gì đều cắn, mà ta, cái gì đều muốn.

Ta tại đi vào một khắc này, triệt để mê muội.

Ma quỷ thật sự là cực tốt khoái hoạt bạn lữ, hắn có sẽ không rã rời cùng không biết thu liễm bản năng, hắn là hoang dại, thiên nhiên, không dáng vẻ kệch cỡm, có một đêm phong tình không biết xấu hổ thiên tính.

Ngày thứ ba chúng ta có chút xấu hổ. Lẫn nhau trên thân xốc xếch vết tích xuất từ lẫn nhau chi thủ, lại không có quần áo bao trùm, càng nhìn lên một cái, hôm trước trong đêm ký ức càng là khắc sâu. Y theo quy củ, chúng ta ngủ say lúc, mới dây thừng lại đem chúng ta chế trụ, trốn cũng trốn không thoát, trừ lẫn nhau, không có có người khác nhưng nhìn, cũng không có có người khác nhưng tâm sự.

"Ta kỳ thật cảm giác không sai." Thánh Hựu cánh đã kinh biến đến mức càng thêm linh hoạt, bị ta man lực nhấc lên nếp uốn lông vũ chính tại bản thân chải vuốt.

Ma quỷ thật sự là thần kỳ chủng tộc, ta nhìn ta một cái đỏ đến nối thành một mảnh, cơ hồ không có một khối hoàn chỉnh màu trắng ngực, cảm thán hắn đang động tình lúc hoạt bát hiếu động.

"Bất quá, ta nói thật, ngươi nhưng tuyệt đối đừng quên ta." Chúng ta lại lần nữa đem bả vai dựa chung một chỗ, gối cánh thuần nói chuyện phiếm.

Trên thế giới sẽ không còn có cái thứ hai dẫn dụ ta ma quỷ.

Cũng sẽ không còn có so bờ eo của ngươi càng mềm mại, so ngươi thanh tuyến mê người hơn, so khóe miệng của ngươi cao hơn chọn phàm nhân.

Ta không nói chuyện, chỉ kéo cái, "Làm sao lại quên, ta là đã gặp qua là không quên được tiên tri a." Đến qua loa tắc trách hắn.

Phàm nhân có thể cùng ma quỷ bèo nước gặp nhau, dù sao chúng ta bất quá là hạt sương gặp sớm hà, mở không ra kết quả.

Nhưng không thể động tình động niệm.

Ta có thể vụng trộm thích hắn một chút xíu, nhưng không thể cho hắn biết.

Phàm nhân sự tình, cùng phàm nhân liên quan, sẽ chỉ làm phàm người bên ngoài giống loài tăng thêm phiền não. Ta gặp được hắn, xem như cực dốc đứng trên vách đá dựng đứng thả ra tuyệt mỹ hoa đến, quá khó khăn, không cần lại nhiều vẻ u sầu.

Thánh Hựu cho ta giảng một ngày bọn hắn ma quỷ ở giữa bát quái, còn có phù trên chợ khó phân lộn xộn, ta nghe được say sưa ngon lành, chỉ hận không có quê nhà ta đặc sản mâm đựng trái cây đến, phối hợp hắn sinh động như thật miêu tả, tại trong lỗ tai, miệng bên trong giao hội.

Đây là ngày cuối cùng trong đêm, Thánh Hựu tự động bắn ra, cánh lại còn ôm thân thể của ta, hắn nói hắn sợ ta thánh nhân chi đồ lại sinh biến số, một lần đã đầy đủ áy náy, lần này không tốt sinh thêm sự cố.

Ta nghĩ cũng thế, ta tối hôm qua, đã dùng hết trên đường đi tin đồn các loại phương pháp tư thế, lại tiếp tục, chỉ sợ hắn sẽ cảm thấy ta nhàm chán cực độ, không lại thân cận phàm nhân.

Ngày thứ ba vừa tỉnh, Thánh Hựu thử một chút thu hồi cánh, quả nhiên, to lớn một đối ta màu đen mây nhung bị cứ như vậy một khắc ẩn trốn. Không có cánh, hắn liền đem hàm răng của hắn cho ta nhìn, ma quỷ là có hai viên răng nanh, bọn hắn vì tự tôn chưa từng mài rơi, ngươi về sau cần phải nhớ, không muốn bị bọn hắn lừa gạt.

Ta nhìn hắn cười lên, hai viên nho nhỏ răng nanh nửa lộ, nghĩ thầm, lại không cũng vẫn là bị ngươi cho lừa gạt một điểm để ý đi, như có điều suy nghĩ gật gật đầu, biểu thị đáp ứng.

Ngày thứ ba vừa qua khỏi, trên trời lại hạ hai ta vừa người quần áo, tay chân cũng buông ra, ta lần nữa đối Thánh Hựu xúc động, các ngươi phù thành phố thật sự là thần kỳ, hắn đã không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, lại mở ra cánh nghĩ chở ta ra ngoài.

"Chúng ta có thể chậm rãi đi, dù sao không vội." Cũng là kỳ quái, từ lúc ở dưới mái hiên đụng phải hắn, ta chưa hề nghĩ tới muốn bao nhiêu a tranh thủ thời gian đuổi tới Thánh thành đi.

"Nguyện vọng thứ hai, nguyện vọng thứ hai cũng cho ta đi." Ung Thánh Hựu từ quầy hàng bên trên tùy ý hái được cái Venice cổ thương nhân mặt nạ, bao tại trên mặt, con mắt hay là từ dưới đáy lộ ra đến, quang mang không giảm.

"Khế ước của ta tại ngươi chỗ này. Chủ nợ ngươi định đoạt tốt." Ta không có chọn, hi vọng hắn có thể thiếu chịu khổ một chút liền tốt, nói ra hẳn là già mồm, không giảng nghĩ hắn cũng biết.

"Kia đi thôi, ta biết một nơi tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía trước xuyên qua, ta đem bóng lưng của hắn tồn tại đáy mắt.

Không bao lâu, liền muốn cáo biệt.

Sơn động lại lớn lại trống trải, tỏ khắp lấy lạnh cùng lạnh hết thảy liên từ.

Thánh Hựu đối cổng cong lưng người giữ cửa thì thầm trong chốc lát, thả ra cánh , mặc cho hắn kéo dưới một cây lông vũ, làm khế ước có hiệu lực tín vật, ta nghĩ hắn vui vẻ, không có nghe lén.

"Đi thôi, " hắn hướng ta lắc động trên tay chùm chìa khóa, phát ra đinh đinh đang đang giòn vang.

"Đi chỗ nào? Dùng cái gì đổi?" Ta khó được đặt câu hỏi.

"Cho là thỏa mãn nguyện vọng của ta tốt, thiên mã không dễ chơi, chúng ta đi cưỡi rồng. Đã sớm nghĩ đến, phù thành phố nhiều không có ý nghĩa." Chúng ta dọc theo đá núi, cẩn thận từng li từng tí tránh đi đá vụn cùng đất lở."Về phần đại giới nha, ta lông vũ rất đáng tiền, ngươi trước khi đi cũng đưa ngươi mấy cây."

Ta vội vàng nhìn đường, đi xem rồng trên đường vô cùng nguy hiểm, đi nhầm một bước đều muốn thịt nát xương tan, tạm thời tin tưởng hắn lời nói.

Rồng chỉ nghe khiến tại chìa khoá chủ nhân, ta còn tưởng rằng nó là trên thân xiềng xích vô số, bị nhốt tại chân núi ngọn nguồn con cọp, chưa nghĩ hắn bay cũng bay ngủ cũng ngủ được, rất là từ tại hài lòng. Rồng thích nghe chìa khoá va chạm diễn tấu tiếng vang, vừa ngồi lên đi, Thánh Hựu liền lắc động thủ cổ tay, chìa khoá đại hoàn rủ xuống tại trên tay hắn, một chút một chút rất là thanh thúy lọt vào tai. Hắn dao rất khá, cũ nát chùm chìa khóa đều bị hắn lắc ra khỏi âm phù đến, vận luật tự sinh, rồng cũng tại dưới người chúng ta run run cái cổ.

Nó đem chúng ta buông ra, bày ra Ý Thánh Hựu sẽ đang lắc lư chìa khoá sau lần nữa trở lại đón chúng ta, ta có chút không hiểu, chúng ta ngừng tại một cái nho nhỏ sườn đất bên cạnh phải làm những gì, Thánh Hựu để ta chờ đợi xem, ta thế là liền đợi đến.

Sườn đất là rồng tiền bối khung xương hong khô về sau hình thành, ở đây có thể nhìn thấy phù thành phố chi thành Xuân Hạ Thu Đông, mặt trời mọc mặt trăng lên. Ta còn tại dùng ngón tay phác hoạ đầu xuân mặt trời mặt trời mọc tròn trịa hình dạng, nó đã miễn cưỡng lặn về tây, như thế nhiều lần, phong phú như vậy lại đơn điệu, mỹ lệ lại hoang vu.

"Daniel, nhổ ta một cái lông chim có thể sẽ có di chứng. Chúng ta đợi hạ ra ngoài, khế ước chính thức có hiệu lực thời điểm, có thể sẽ có một ít đau, ngươi chỉ cần cầm tay của ta, nhìn xem con mắt của ta liền tốt. Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhìn xem mùa đông tuyết rơi, bao trùm phù thành phố đường đi, một mảnh trắng xóa.

Ta từ không hiểu rõ ác ma giác quan, trừ tại đêm hôm ấy. Rơi một cái lông chim cũng sẽ cực đau nhức, vậy ta đi khi đó, liền không muốn đi. Ta đối với hắn trịnh trọng gật đầu.

Hắn đem chìa khóa trả lại cho người giữ cửa, ra bên ngoài đi vài bước, một điểm ánh trăng nhiễm tơ bạc nhập hắn phát, ta vội vàng nắm chặt tay của hắn, đối đầu ánh mắt của hắn, hắn lưu một giọt nước mắt, trân châu dạng óng ánh, rất nhỏ một điểm, cảm giác lại giống có biển sóng đánh vào đến, thấm ướt ta cả trái tim.

"Tốt. Đạt được mục đích." Hắn nín khóc mỉm cười, cũng không biết nước mắt có hay không nhỏ vào chúng ta dưới chân mảnh đất này biểu thổ nhưỡng, vậy nên là may mắn dường nào.

"Ta muốn bắt ngươi đối mắt của ta nước mắt ký ức, đổi ít đồ." Ta mới phản ứng được hắn là đang trêu cợt ta, còn không có giảng tâm hắn hung ác, liền lại nghĩ tới chúng ta trái quyền quan hệ, ra vẻ lấy lòng hình, ôm cánh tay của hắn.

"Đi rồi. Muốn đổi cái gì đều có thể, Daniel vì ngài phục vụ." Hắn cứ như vậy mềm tại ta trong ngực, chúng ta tại bóng đêm giáng lâm thời khắc, tại huyên náo phù thành thị an tĩnh xuyên qua.

"Phi phi phi, nhưng không nên nói lung tung, " tay của hắn hờ khép ở khóe miệng của ta, "Ngươi vĩnh sinh thần ở trên trời đều nghe được."

Vậy ta thật có chút yêu ngươi, hắn cũng nghe được đến à. Ta là có tín ngưỡng người, ta là thần phụ thuộc. Nhưng ta rốt cuộc để ý giải, nguyên lai cùng yêu so ra, đây hết thảy đều chẳng qua là bị lưu vong quá trình.

Chí ít ta từng trải nghiệm qua bị yêu chiếu cố tư vị.

Ta có được nước mắt của hắn.

Ma quỷ vì mang ta nhìn lượt Phù Sinh, vì ta chảy qua một giọt nước mắt.

Hai người tới tràn đầy giường chiếu trong một cửa hàng, cao thấp tất cả đều là các loại giường, có người tỉnh táo mắt tỉnh lại, cũng có người mặc quá gối trường bào mang theo Thiên Lam mũ dẫn theo chăn mền một góc chuẩn bị trượt vào mộng đẹp. Thánh Hựu gõ gõ quầy hàng, từ một cái nghiêng định ở trên tường quầy hàng miêu thân tiến vào bên trong. Daniel hay là trung khuyển chờ ở bên ngoài lấy hắn, cũng không thò đầu ra nhìn.

"Thân phận của ta, đổi hắn đi Thánh thành. Liền ở trong giấc mộng tiễn hắn đến liền tốt, hắn sẽ không lại nhớ kỹ ta, cũng không quay đầu lại." Tiểu ma quỷ con ngươi không còn cài đóng một tầng sương mù, hắn cho chủ cửa hàng nhìn trong truyền thuyết hắn con kia hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi mắt.

"Nhưng cái này, thân phận, chúng ta nghĩ thu cũng không dám thu." Chủ cửa hàng cò kè mặc cả, thương nhân bản chất.

"Ác ma đồ vật, ngươi còn có không muốn sao. Khế ước một khi ký kết, ta muốn đi cũng đi không được. Không ai có thể nại ngươi gì." Thánh Hựu một cái tay vê lên trên trán một điểm toái phát.

"Người đâu? Đi theo ta." Chủ cửa hàng đoan chắc cuộc mua bán này, đối tiểu ác ma so thủ thế.

"Lừa hắn nói là muốn dùng trí nhớ của hắn đổi một cái mộng đẹp. Cái cuối cùng yêu cầu." Chủ cửa hàng sửng sốt, gật gù đắc ý cảm khái, ác ma thứ tử cho dù tốt thì có ích lợi gì, là cái ngoan cố si tình loại.

"Daniel!" Thánh Hựu chui thân ra, bay nhào tiến tiên tri trong lồng ngực.

Trước biết không biết vì sao, chỉ vuốt ve hắn thu vào cánh sau bóng loáng vẫn như cũ lưng.

"Ngươi có nguyện ý hay không dùng đối nước mắt của ta ký ức đổi một giấc mơ? Là ta rất muốn rất muốn nhìn thấy, nhưng nhìn không gặp mộng cảnh." Thánh Hựu tai, đối diện chuẩn buồng tim của hắn, hắn hận không có tu tập đa nghi bẩn đột nhiên ngừng pháp thuật, tiện đem lôi minh chấn thiên đều che giấu quá khứ.

"Tốt. Vậy ngươi muốn ở bên cạnh theo giúp ta, ta sợ làm ác mộng." Yêu cầu này tổng không quá phận.

"Một lời đã định. Ngươi ngủ đi. Khế ước của chúng ta cũng ngay ở chỗ này đến đoạn kết." Thánh Hựu coi hắn là bởi vì câu nói này mà vui, hắn không biết, Daniel là vì hắn thả tại hắn lòng bàn tay năm cái chỉ mới cười rơi vào giường bên trong đi.

Ta từ đây không còn có gặp qua Thánh Hựu.

Ta tại Thánh thành mọi chuyện đều tốt, ta đã là vĩnh sinh con dân, chân dung của ta đã một lần nữa họa liền.

Thành vì thiên sứ sau thời gian, cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Trừ ác ma đợi Phù Hoa chi thành phố, ta nơi nào đều có thể đi.

Giống hôm nay đồng dạng, ta chỉ có thể lần nữa đi trong mộng cảnh tìm kiếm hắn.

Ta không biết hắn là hứa cái gì nguyện, đổi đi thứ gì, mới khiến cho ta nhanh như vậy liền lại tới đây.

Ta rất muốn hắn, nghĩ nước mắt của hắn, nhớ hắn hơn trong mắt ý cười.

Ngoài cửa thật náo nhiệt, các tín đồ tuân theo vĩnh sinh thần kêu gọi, tiến về Thánh Điện, nghênh đón mới con dân cùng đồng bào.

Ta không muốn đi, nhưng là thiên mệnh khó trái.

Ta đem tràn ngập liên quan tới Thánh Hựu hồi ức bản này bản chép tay, để ở nhà.

"Thần ban cho họ Ung. Để chúng ta hoan nghênh hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu." Tư tế tay nâng một chậu thánh thủy, điểm một cái nam nhân buông xuống thái dương.

Hắn từ trên điện đài nhảy xuống, liên tiếp đụng ngã một đám lại một đám ngay ngắn trật tự thiên sứ.

Daniel đứng tại chỗ, chờ hắn như gió thổi qua tới.

Nhưng không để hắn như gió đi xa.

"Ai đem hốc mắt của ngươi bôi phải hồng như vậy?" Daniel ôm hắn, chóp mũi điểm chóp mũi, bốn mắt đều có thủy quang.

"Ngươi họ gì? Vị này tiên tri." Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt càng đỏ, nước mắt thu lại không được.

Các thiên sứ đều có chút hăng hái vây ở bên cạnh họ, ngay cả còn không có dòng họ người mới cũng giống vậy, họa một cái vừa lớn vừa tròn đầy tròn.

"Khương. Khương nước Khương." Khương Daniel hôn hắn lại hôn hắn, từ lông mi đến chóp mũi, từ khóe mắt đến đuôi lông mày, từ cánh môi đến cằm.

"Về sau là Khương đường Khương. Ta tới tìm ngươi." Xong suối nước chảy qua gương mặt, Khương Daniel cũng không thấy một tia cay đắng.

"Vậy ngươi cõng ta mua cái kia hai loại bảo bối a? Ma quỷ cũng không được làm." Thiên sứ cũng có thể không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn, Khương Daniel tay vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu tuyết bạch vô hạ trường bào, tại bắp đùi của hắn bên trong vây bắt, róc thịt cọ lấy vẽ lấy tuyến.

Thánh Điện đã qua, tất cả mọi người đi nghi thức, trên đường không gặp một bộ gương mặt.

"Dùng ta đối với ngươi thích, đổi xương rồng chi mộng. Sợ không kịp, muốn để ngươi xem một chút, không có ngươi về sau, ta còn sót lại thời gian." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thành thật, đầu ngón tay tại Khương Daniel gầy gò phần bụng du tẩu, dư vị xúc cảm, cũng bồi dưỡng mới mẻ cảm giác.

"Nhưng ta khóc xong về sau, phát hiện trong lòng lại lại lần nữa trướng đến tràn đầy. Ta mới nghĩ, yêu đại khái là thu không đi a. Còn có, dùng thân phận của ta đổi ngươi đến Thánh thành a." Tiền nhiệm ma quỷ nói đến vân đạm phong khinh, chẳng hề để ý.

"Ngươi không nghĩ tới cửa hàng lão bản thao tác sai lầm, ta còn nhớ rõ ngươi đi?" Khương Daniel lại chuyển tay đi lên , mát xa eo của hắn xương, một tiết một tiết, đều lưu luyến không rời.

"Vậy ngươi không nghĩ tới, ta đem thân phận cho hắn, mình tới Thánh thành đến đi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, không cần phải đi xách lần nữa gãy cánh nỗi khổ, cũng không cần bàn giao ở giữa rất nhiều khúc chiết, đến chính là tốt.

"Ta tại phù thành phố cổng, coi một quẻ. Thánh thành cảnh bên trong, có ngươi." Khương Daniel phá tan gia môn, thế giới lại lần nữa chỉ có bọn hắn.

Chúng ta thành công trốn đi Phù Hoa chi thành phố.

Từ đây không còn có ma quỷ thứ tử, cùng ngộ nhập phố xá tiên tri.

Là phàm nhân còn là thiên sứ, cũng không trọng yếu nữa.

Nguyện đọc đến nơi đây mỗi người, đều bị chỗ yêu, nhiệt liệt địa, nhiệt liệt vò tiến thân thể, đầy cõi lòng ôm nhau.

Ta là Khương Daniel, ta phù thành phố trốn đi cố sự, kể xong.

#6 là 6, khảo thí tuần đùa lửa 6:

0\. Cho không gặm Dan Ung bằng hữu nhìn bản này, nàng nói ra bắt đầu có chút nhìn không hiểu, xem hết cảm khái tiểu ma quỷ rất si tình. Kia ta nghĩ mục đích của ta hẳn là đạt tới, viết bản này bắt đầu liền biết không có quá nhiều người thích, thậm chí khả năng so ra kém ta tích lũy mấy cái ngạnh chồng đến cùng một chỗ viết đoản đả hệ liệt.

Nhưng ta thực tại rất yêu hai người kia, kỳ thật tiểu ma quỷ là nhất giống thiên sứ, mà vốn nên phụ trách đóng vai thiên sứ tiên tri lại nguyện ý vì tiểu ma quỷ thành ma, yên lặng thân phận tại đảo ngược, là ta nghĩ biểu đạt. Về phần cuối cùng, thân phận là cái gì thật có trọng yếu không, từ xưa đến nay, khả năng yêu không đi xuống, nhưng không có khả năng không thể yêu.

Ta có lẽ rốt cuộc không viết ra được một cái khác, chính ta cũng dạng này thích cố sự, ngược lại cũng không sao.

Cảm tạ ngươi đã tới, thổi qua phù trên chợ, ác ma cánh cuốn lên gió.

1\. Cảm tạ điểm ngạnh. Kỳ thật lúc đầu hoàn toàn không biết viết như thế nào một người như vậy thiết, ngoài ý muốn có linh cảm thực tại là quá tốt. Không biết có hay không thỏa mãn vị này điểm ngạnh tiểu bảo bối! Tốt, ta biết văn phong có chút điều chỉnh, nhưng ta thật vậy viết rất chân thành, không ai nhìn cũng nhận. Cùng, hi vọng hay là ngọt ^.

2\. Giải thích một chút, linh cảm bắt nguồn từ John Bunyan viết The Pilgrim 's Progress/ thiên lộ lịch trình, trong sách ghi chép tác giả mộng thấy tên là F aithful người trẻ tuổi cùng đồng bọn của hắn trải qua gian khổ từ hủy diệt chi thành tiến về Thánh thành triều bái cố sự. Ở giữa nổi tiếng nhất tuyển đoạn cũng trở thànhWilliam Makepeace Thackeray tiểu thuyết Vanity F air tiêu đề, cũng chính là danh lợi trận. Ghi chépF aithful cùng hắn tiểu đồng bọn bởi vì kiên định tín ngưỡng không bị ma quỷ dụ hoặc, bị trên thị trường tiểu thương phỉ nhổ chờ cố sự. Ta tham khảo bộ phận thị trường dàn khung, nhưng là tình tiết bên trên hoàn toàn thuộc về bản gốc. Đại tiền bối quá lợi hại, gửi lời chào đều chưa nói tới, chỉ có thể nói được nhờ. Ta không tin giáo, tông giáo những này một trận Hồ viết, nếu như trùng hợp có tin giáo bằng hữu, xin thứ lỗi.

3\. Khương Daniel cái tên này, vốn chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình nhìn thánh kinh đổi. Ta đi thăm dò một chút tư liệu, Daniel tại thánh kinh bên trong phiên dịch là Daniel, là bốn đại tiên tri một trong, cho nên cũng tham khảo điểm này. Còn có một cái thú vị địa phương ở chỗ, Daniel cũng không tín ngưỡng Thượng Đế, mà là tín ngưỡng vĩnh sinh thần, Ung Thánh Hựu, vĩnh sinh có, lại người giả bị đụng một điểm.

4\. Khảo thí tuần thật vậy bề bộn nhiều việc, tích lũy một chút ý nghĩ, hôm qua ôn tập cả ngày, trở lại phòng ngủ tắm rửa, mở ra văn kiện, phát hiện một chữ chen không ra 【 có thể là bởi vì quá đói! Tóm lại gấp muốn chết, hôm nay về nhà một lần liền bắt đầu cuồng đánh, may mắn gặp phải. Một năm tròn vui vẻ! Mụ mụ thương các ngươi, ta mười một cái tuấn các con!

5\. Đặt câu hỏi rương tùy thời hoan nghênh mọi người, dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương điểm chỗ này tiến. Điểm ngạnh cái gì, cũng có thể! Trước đó vấn đề, ta đều trả lời tại trước đó thả lại đáp đầu kia bên trong. Còn có đặc biệt nói một chút, còn lại một cái điểm ngạnh, trong đầu chỉ toàn vị kia tiểu khả ái, ta mở ra văn kiện viết2000 chữ, nhưng là vẫn không có cảm giác gì, không biết lúc nào có thể phát, ta phát hiện thiên kia viết 8000+, nếu là số lượng từ bên trên nghĩ đối sổ sách. . . . . 【 bị điên chạy trốn

6\. Sẽ cố gắng độn văn, tranh thủ nghỉ hè vân du tứ phương, mọi người cũng có đồ vật nhìn.

【 ai muốn nhìn rồi thật là

7\. Lớn cát chào buổi tối, ta tiến đến nặng làm nóng một chút 20170616 kỳ cuối cùng!


	348. Chapter 348

『 Dan Ung 』 luyến như mưa dừng

#ooc dự cảnh

# số học lão sư x giáo viên thể dục cảm tạ điểm ngạnh tiểu khả ái

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả đến tiếp sau điểm chỗ này yêu giống như mặt trời rực rỡ

Thư viện dự lãm thất thời gian này , bình thường sẽ không có người.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm bản thật dày tiểu thuyết, cái cằm đặt tại Hoàng lại giòn sách cũ trang bên trên, nửa bên mặt đều là chữ in dấu.

Vừa đọc được Đài Ti bị Angel mời cùng một chỗ nhảy một chi múa, hắn liền ngủ mất.

Hoàng hôn cầm ban đêm tay, đem sáng tia sáng phó thác. Hắn nửa người trên cùng băng ghế đều tan tại cam tới cực điểm, lập tức liền muốn chuyển thành đêm tối mặt trời nhìn chăm chú bên trong.

Có thân ảnh từ phía sau cẩn thận tiếp cận, cái bóng của hắn từng chút từng chút, từng bước một, đem Ung Thánh Hựu che đậy ở bên trong, không còn có một tia lưu cho ánh sáng khe hở.

Hai mảnh đôi môi mềm mại điểm điểm Ung Thánh Hựu không có bị cổ lão tình tiết sủng ái kia nửa gương mặt, thạch, vừa chạm đến hắn trên má lông tơ, liền nhanh chóng bắn ra.

Gương mặt tiểu thâu vê lên trang sách bên trên rơi hai cây Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi, vững vàng hợp ở lòng bàn tay, đầu ngón tay điểm tại cực nhỏ sợi bên trên, bảo đảm không lại bởi vì rời đi bước chân quá nhanh mà rơi xuống.

Két, két, hắn không tính nhẹ cài lên phòng đọc nhiều năm rồi cửa sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời liền tỉnh, thống khổ đem tê tê dại dại nửa bên gò má từ thiếp quá chặt chẽ trang sách bên trên giải phóng, nhào nhào chụp hai lần trang sách, khép lại tác phẩm vĩ đại, vội vàng rời đi.

Hôn chủ nhân tại thư viện một bên cầu thang góc tối chỗ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từ đại môn lao ra, chạy ống tay áo cùng phía sau lưng áo sơmi đều bị muộn gió thổi tràn đầy nâng lên, gió cho ăn hắn nhanh hai mươi cân thịt, dư vị vẫn còn tồn tại khóe miệng, lộ ra cái so mặt trời mọc còn muốn nụ cười xán lạn.

"Đi tìm các ngươi Ung lão sư muốn khóa, lớp các ngươi lần thi này quá kém, bài thi hai tiết khóa giảng không hết." Khương Daniel đem liên kiểm tra toán học bài thi thẻ vung ra khóa đại biểu trong ngực, biểu lộ so với lần trước toàn trường giáo chức công đại hội thể dục thể thao nhảy cao bại bởi chính trị lão sư Hà Thanh Vân còn thối.

"Ung lão sư, cái kia, ân. . . Chính là. . . Nói như thế nào đây. . . Chúng ta Khương lão sư, chính là. . ." Oan đại đầu lớp số học đại biểu còn chưa kịp đem bài thi của mình từ một xấp điểm số nhìn thấy mà giật mình bên trong tìm cho ra nhìn một chút, liền chạy phải thẳng điên mà địa, học kỳ này thứ vô số lần chạy đến thao trường hướng Ung lão sư cầu khóa.

"Ngô, tốt, biết." Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại hướng miệng bên trong ném cắt gọn Hoàng đào khối, liền hắn một cái buổi chiều có khóa vẫn còn ở đó. Thể dục tổ lúc đầu nhân khẩu thưa thớt, một đến xế chiều càng là về nhà về nhà, chơi mạt chược thì chơi mạt chược, tiếp hài tử tiếp hài tử.

"Tạ ơn Ung lão sư." Khóa đại biểu là cái mặt mũi hiền lành tiểu cô nương, nói xong còn ngơ ngác nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, yết hầu không tự giác nuốt xuống một ngụm nước miếng. Cả phòng mới mẻ hoa quả mùi thơm ngát, phảng phất mới từ ngọn cây hái xuống đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi hướng miệng bên trong nhét một khối, đào nước mùi thơm ngào ngạt cùng mới mẻ liền tóe phải càng mở, thật sự là nhận người.

"Ai nha, ta cấp quên. Các ngươi tuổi tác chính thèm đây, ngươi lại ngồi một lát, ta cho ngươi thêm gọt một cái." Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng còn chảy xuống điểm phấn Kim phấn Kim nước trái cây dịch, vội vàng đứng dậy, kéo ra trên mặt đất thả một cái lớn quả rương.

Trách không được thơm như vậy khí bốn phía, từng cái hơi thi phấn trang điểm vàng nhạt mặt mà bên trong tiên đào đều ép tại bọt biển giấy dưới đáy, tranh nhau chen lấn, phát ra mị lực.

Tiểu cô nương thật vui vẻ ăn vào một nửa, dự bị linh xuyên qua rộng lớn thao trường, chính giữa nàng trong tai."Hỏng bét, Ung lão sư, cám ơn ngươi Hoàng đào, ăn ngon thật, " nho nhỏ một cái tay cõng còn lau lấy khóe miệng vết tích, "Chúng ta Khương lão sư để ta sớm phát bài thi thẻ, chờ hắn đi tới. Ta ta ta, ta trước đi."

Khương lão sư thật sự là hồng thủy mãnh thú, như thế hoạt bát đáng yêu một đứa bé cũng bởi vì chút chuyện nhỏ như vậy sợ đến như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhớ thương lên Khương Daniel kia dữ dằn dáng vẻ đến, xoay người ôm lấy trên đất hộp giấy, "Vốn chính là dựa dẫm vào ta cướp khóa, ngươi vội cái gì, ta đi chung với ngươi, miễn cho hắn lão huấn ngươi. Vốn chính là trường học cho ta phát TaeKwonDo tranh tài ban thưởng, cùng một chỗ cầm đi phân cho các ngươi năm ban ăn được rồi."

Khóa đại biểu cầm lấy một trương mang theo Ung lão sư mùi hương khăn tay xoa xoa tay, lại lau mặt một cái, mỉm cười đi theo phía sau hắn, gặm còn lại gần phân nửa đào, liền kém giẫm lên hắn cao lớn vĩ ngạn cái bóng hướng trong lớp đi.

"Khương lão sư, phiền phức ra một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu đem hộp giấy vững vàng đưa cho nhỏ khóa đại biểu, dùng đốt ngón tay gõ gõ năm ban cửa phòng học.

"Ung lão sư, có gì muốn làm a?" Khương Daniel còn mang theo kính mắt, thấu kính đem hắn giảo hoạt ánh mắt thả càng lớn, nhìn thấy người trong lòng rõ ràng hơn.

"Ta nói ngươi đoạt khóa thì thôi, học kỳ này hết thảy liền mười tám tuần, ngươi lớp số học chiếm lớp các ngươi mười hai tiết khóa thể dục, nhưng là ngươi có thể hay không vì bọn nhỏ suy nghĩ một chút, Thiên Thiên khốn trong phòng học làm những cái kia khó được thượng thiên đề mục, sắc mặt đều bầm đen trắng bệch. Cuối cùng mấy tuần, cuối kỳ ta biết các ngươi trọng điểm khoa mục áp lực lớn, ngươi cũng phải để bọn nhỏ hít thở không khí a." Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói thấm thía, tận tình khuyên bảo bên mặt trong phòng học đám kia chống đỡ dài cổ liều mạng ngắm nhìn hươu cao cổ cùng tiểu thiên nga trong mắt, quả thực soái ngốc khốc đánh chết, có thể làm năm ban năm nay đáng giá nhất ghi khắc thời khắc trọng yếu trước ba.

Dù sao, thật không có người, giảng đạo lý giảng được qua Khương Dan một, cái kia, Khương Dan một lão sư. Không cầu thứ hai, chỉ tranh thứ nhất, để các học sinh phía sau bên trong cho hắn lấy cái này biệt xưng. Trong hành lang cùng phòng học phía sau che miệng, một tử, lão đại, tổng cộng, kỳ thật cũng đều là đang nói hắn.

"Một tử, lần này nhưng cắm. Lỏng sương mù đại soái ca thế nhưng là sẽ TaeKwonDo a. Hô hô, ta đánh, ta đánh." Một cái nam sinh cầm không có đạt tiêu chuẩn toán học bài thi thẻ che mặt, đối cùng tòa hưng phấn đá một cái hắn coi là Lý Tiểu Long chân.

"Ta nhìn không hẳn vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu lại thế nào có lý, còn không phải đem khóa tặng cho Khương Dan, lão sư đều là cùng một giuộc, kháng nghị thì thế nào, không sánh bằng hành động thành thật." Toán học kiểm tra hơn một trăm ba mươi nữ học bá đem đính chính hoàn tất bài thi thẻ hướng toán học một mực là yếu thế khoa mục bàn bên bên trên một chụp, làm trao đổi, cầm qua nàng lịch sử bài thi tinh tế nhìn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đừng cảm thấy mình giáo thể dục ghê gớm cỡ nào, có thêm giải bọn nhỏ, luận chịu trách nhiệm, ta nghĩ ta cái này giáo toán học so ngươi trách nhiệm càng nặng." Khương Daniel không kiên nhẫn khoát khoát tay, cầm xuống kính mắt, từ trong túi vớt ra phiến kính mắt vải tinh tế lau, hai con mắt hoàn toàn nhìn cũng không nhìn mặt đỏ bừng lên Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Được, coi như ta chó lại bắt chuột, xen vào việc của người khác. Ngươi a, tranh thủ thời gian nắm chặt về thời gian ngươi khóa đi ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu còn đưa tay đẩy một cái, Khương Daniel không có chuẩn bị, bả vai sừng đều đâm đến cánh cửa pha lê cửa sổ nhỏ bên trên, phát ra một tiếng vang trầm.

Người này làm sao ngay cả sinh khí đều đáng yêu như thế, miệng mân mê đến, quai hàm giống như đều tăng đầy hỏa khí, rất giống chỉ bị ta đoạt ngủ đông trái cây sóc con. Khương Daniel lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu, viết bảng phấn viết lại cắt đứt một cây, dư thừa một đoạn thẳng tắp mượn lực hướng phấn viết rãnh tính chất tự sát hạ xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy bạch, gầy yếu như vậy một người, Thiên Thiên lôi kéo một đám không lớn không nhỏ hài tử chạy bộ, tập thể dục, học TaeKwonDo như cái gì lời nói. Tháng tư bắt đầu, mặt trời liền rất độc, chẳng lẽ nhỏ Ung lão sư cổ còn muốn lại cùng năm ngoái huấn luyện dã ngoại tân sinh đồng dạng lại lột một tầng da?

Khương Daniel hình học không gian dạng bức hoạ xong, lãnh khốc hướng lấy hàng cuối cùng ngủ vị kia trên đầu, ném trong tay thừa mặt khác một nửa phấn viết đầu."Cho ta đứng, không phải về sau xế chiều mỗi ngày đều đi thao trường chạy năm mươi vòng, tỉnh ngươi ngủ không hết giấc thẳng."

Ung Thánh Hựu tức hổn hển thu đồ vật, cạch cạch nện hai đạo cửa ban công, nghĩ đến cho Âm Nhạc tổ Kim Tại Hoán gọi điện thoại cuồng mắng một trận, lại cám ơn hắn hỗ trợ lĩnh hoa quả, lại kiêng kị lên hắn cùng Khương Daniel hay là phát tiểu, lại đưa di động bỏ vào trong túi cất kỹ. Đẩy xe đạp trượt ra đi, nhìn thấy trường công đứng tại cái thang bên trên, chính tại kéo dài đỏ hoành phi, tiến tới nhìn lên, nguyên lai lại là một năm ưu tú bớt khóa bình xét giải thi đấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại dậm chân một cái, giẫm lên chân đạp tấm, cố gắng đem liên quan tới vừa thấy đã yêu hồi ức vung ra sau đầu, màu vàng nhạt xe đạp tại trong dòng xe cộ linh hoạt xuyên qua, tựa hồ muốn cùng gió so tốc độ.

Hơn một năm trước kia, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa vào trường học.

Trắng tinh, thể cốt nhìn xem suy nhược. Kỳ thật đi, mặc dù bệnh nhẹ nhỏ đau nhức khó tránh khỏi, nhưng từ khi hắn đánh bậy đánh bạ đọc trường thể thao, căn cứ cường thân kiện thể, bảo vệ quốc gia quang vinh sứ mệnh, Ung Thánh Hựu có thành thạo một nghề. Tốt xấu đại học tốt nghiệp TaeKwonDo cũng cầm mấy cái cả nước quán quân, trường học xem xét người khuôn mặt rất thanh tú, nói chuyện không nhanh không chậm, lý lịch còn ưu tú như vậy, vừa vặn chiêu tiến đến cải thiện một chút thể dục tổ công việc hoàn cảnh.

Khai giảng còn không có mấy ngày, hắn còn không có cầm tới chính thức thời khoá biểu, bị cùng tổ tiền bối mang đến mang đến, chờ lấy chính thức đi làm thông tri một chút tới. Ngồi ở văn phòng, nghe thấy có học sinh gõ cửa, nói bớt khóa bình xét khán đài lão sư ngồi không đủ, bên trên kính không tốt nhìn, thúc giục thể dục tổ lại sắp xếp hay vị lão sư quá khứ cho đủ số. Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên nghĩa bất dung từ liền tiến đến, hướng hàng cuối cùng ngồi.

Giảng bài lão sư cũng rất trẻ trung, xem ra cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tuổi không sai biệt lắm, giơ tay nhấc chân đã rất có tư thế, tóc đen cẩn thận chải cái cõng đầu, chắp tay sau lưng đứng tại bục giảng một bên, tây trang màu đen bên trong một kiện thuần áo sơ mi trắng, từ biểu lộ đến cách ăn mặc, đều do thành thục ổn trọng.

Chân chính để Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên đầu gối đặt vào trên màn hình điện thoại di động ngẩng đầu lên, không phải khí chất của hắn.

Là lớp của hắn. Quên nói, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là bởi vì toán học quá kém cho nên không thể có cơ hội đọc bình thường đại học. Dù cho rất cố gắng đi học, đi thử lý giải, hắn hay là không có cách nào cùng người bên ngoài đồng dạng, đem bài thi bên trên trống không dùng kỹ càng tính toán và giải đề trình tự lấp đầy.

Nhưng là cái này lão sư, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng ngồi thẳng thân thể, cái mông còn nhấc lên mấy centimet, mới nhìn rõ phía trước mấy hàng lão sư trong tay giáo án bên trên viết, đường cong tiếp tuyến, chủ giảng Khương Daniel, mấy chữ. Cái này lão sư thật không giống a, ngay cả ta loại này toán học ngớ ngẩn đều nháy mắt có rộng mở trong sáng khoái cảm, thông minh như vậy bọn nhỏ nên có bao nhiêu may mắn gặp được lão sư như vậy a.

Tiết tấu thông thuận, giảng giải rõ ràng có trật tự, còn không thiếu chọc cho cả sảnh đường hài tử cười ha ha tiết mục nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ngồi bốn mười phút, nhưng thật giống như đem toàn bộ bởi vì toán học mà thống khổ học sinh kiếp sống lại đến một lần. Quá khứ hồi ức tối nghĩa, bị thông thấu mà giàu có logic ký ức một lần nữa bao trùm, để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi bắt đầu hoài nghi, nếu như sớm một chút bái sư tại vị này Khương lão sư, hắn có phải là ngay cả TaeKwonDo huấn luyện mang tới đầy người máu ứ đọng đều có thể hoàn toàn tránh, khai triển một loại khác nhân sinh?

Cái gì đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy hồi ức, lại niệm lên Khương Daniel hung thần ác sát diễn xuất đến, cảm thấy sơ ấn tượng cái gì, hoàn toàn chính là lừa gạt. Hay là ngay trước mấy trăm lão sư mặt cái chủng loại kia, trộm tâm lừa gạt.

Đem xe đạp ngừng trong sân, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lên xe cái sọt bên trong cuối cùng nhiều hai cái Hoàng đào, từ quần thể thao trong túi móc ra chìa khoá, đăng đăng đăng giẫm đi lên lầu. Nấu xong mì tôm, dùng tay túi buộc ở cổ lừa ngựa, cầm lấy cái nồi, thả tại bàn trên nệm. Cờ-rắc, cờ-rắc, Ung Thánh Hựu xé mở hai mảnh chi sĩ, đũa khuấy động đồng thời, tìm được hắn ba phút trước nằm đi xuống cái kia trứng gà. Kéo ra lon bia vòng tròn, nhấp một miếng biên giới xông tới màu trắng bọt biển, Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu đến trong nồi, cho ăn mình một ngụm nóng hầm hập mì nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu dắt cuống họng hát vang bi thương nhân duyên, xoát lấy bát đũa, ngoài cửa sổ mãnh rơi xuống mưa tới. Loại khí trời này, nên đem cặp kia cao giúp cũ giày chơi bóng lấy ra trừ hao mòn, không phải ngày mai hoàn toàn không có cách nào đi trường học đi làm, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt ngoài cửa sổ, nước mưa dư dả, pha lê chảy xuôi không ngừng.

Ài, ngày mai tựa như là thứ bảy rồi? Hi vọng thứ hai tạnh a, không phải văn phòng đằng sau nuôi lục thực đều muốn úng lụt chết rồi, trách ta không có kịp thời nhìn khí trời đem bọn nó ôm vào tới. Không biết ngày mai trường học có người hay không có thể giúp hỗ trợ?

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng xóa bố một cái cái cẩn thận mà cầm chén lau sạch sẽ, nồi cũng trả về chỗ cũ.

Nay ngày mai hai ngày hẳn là rất thích hợp đi ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghe được tiếng sấm mơ hồ, ở trong lòng tốt dự tính tốt.

"Hoàng đào cầm tới. Nhớ mời ta ăn thịt bò. Quý nhất cái chủng loại kia." Khương Daniel còn trong phòng học, nhìn xem lưu đường học sinh bổ làm việc, trên bàn công tác điện thoại sáng lên, đẩy đưa kí tên vì Kim lột da một cái tin.

"Ta nói, cái đề mục này, ta giảng tám trăm lần, ngươi lại còn không!" Khương Daniel quơ lấy bản luyện tập sách, cuốn thành một quyển, làm bộ liền muốn gõ học sinh đầu.

"Khương lão sư, a, ta sai, đừng đánh ta, ô ô ô." Học sinh cuống quít hướng bên cạnh chỗ trống trốn tránh, kém chút quẳng cái ngã nhào.

Khương Daniel lại lo lắng, mắt thấy cũng nhanh muốn đưa tay đi đỡ.

Trước mặt bọn hắn, phòng học cửa sổ lớn hộ không có đóng, hạt mưa cùng hối hả gió đồng loạt đột nhiên đánh tới, màn cửa váy đắc ý trong ngoài bay lên.

"Lão sư, trời mưa." Học sinh ngồi thẳng, run run rẩy rẩy chống đỡ tại trên bàn học, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nhìn.

"Ta biết. Hôm nay, liền ta đưa ngươi trở về đi. Mưa quá lớn." Khương Daniel vươn tay, chụp chụp học sinh ngón út.

Chỉ là ngày mai muốn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu ra hẹn hò khả năng liền ngâm nước nóng.

Học sinh đứng tại cửa phòng làm việc, chờ lấy Khương tổng cộng thu dọn đồ đạc, chính gặp được hắn đối cái điện thoại giao diện cười đến cơ bắp tê liệt, âm thầm quyết định, hôm nay hắn cũng phải trở thành thạch uyển cao trên phố bát quái độc nhất vô nhị nơi phát ra.

Mưa còn là tại hạ, Khương Daniel xe mưa phá còn tại chăm chỉ không ngừng đong đưa hai tay.

Đơn phương yêu mến liền muốn như mưa dừng. Chờ một chút đi. Yêu nhau lại nghĩ yêu đám người a.

# khảo thí xung quanh 6:

1\. Cảm tạ tiểu khả ái điểm ngạnh, nghĩ như thế nào làm sao có ý tứ, song hướng thầm mến ta yêu nhất. Sân trường viết thật vui vẻ a, nghĩ đến rất nhiều chuyện trước kia.

2\. Các ngươi đoán luyến như mưa dừng đối ứng tiêu đề là cái gì? Đoán đúng có thể thu hoạch được ngẫu đọc tình một câu thơ 【 đến tột cùng ai phải nghe ngươi niệm thơ tình à nha? Làm ơn! Mở đầu nhìn sách là Dra Bá gia Đài Ti. Cái kia tình tiết cũng là vừa thấy đã yêu ý tứ nha.

3\. Khảo thí tuần muốn tiếp tục mấy tuần, 616 chúc văn hội bảo hộ, cái này cũng sẽ viết xong, có thể hay không ngày càng thật không biết, ta cố gắng một chút. Nơi này hẳn là phóng thích áp lực tiên cảnh, nếu như cảm thấy rất mệt lời nói ta liền không viết, các ngươi nhìn xem cũng không biết lái tâm.

4\. Đặt câu hỏi rương tiếp tục mở ra dò xét nguyệt ngân hàng đặt câu hỏi rương muốn nói chút gì đều có thể! Đổi mới ta thả đang trả lời đầu kia bên trong! Thương các ngươi (´З` )!

5\. Chào buổi tối.

『 Dan Ung 』 yêu giống như mặt trời rực rỡ

#ooc dự cảnh

# số học lão sư x giáo viên thể dục lần nữa cảm tạ điểm ngạnh tiểu khả ái

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả tiền văn điểm chỗ này luyến như mưa dừng

"Ung tiên sinh, ngươi ăn nhiều một chút nha." Ra mắt bạn gái miệng nhỏ ăn Ung Thánh Hựu cho nàng cắt gọn bò bít tết.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem nàng sợ cọ rơi son môi, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hướng miệng bên trong đưa dáng vẻ, trong lòng không được yên ổn. Dạng này mưa to ban đêm, tổng không tốt hướng một cái cô nương gia ngả bài nói mình thích nam sinh, bọn hắn không thể nào đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ xoay tròn phòng ăn tầng cao nhất nhìn xuống, duy nhất bắt mắt, chỉ có đèn xe, đỏ tươi màu da cam, đều là nghê hồng điểm sáng. Cửa khách sạn hải quân lam chế phục bảo an đánh lấy màu đen ô lớn, mỗi đến một cỗ, đèn xe vừa diệt, liền nghênh đón, tiếp tiến đến.

Kỳ thật, ăn một bữa là hắn gần nửa tháng tiền lương. Hắn lấy lại tinh thần, trên tay chuyển chân cao chén rượu, tương đối không nói gì đúng là xấu hổ, cảm thấy thật có lỗi, kéo đề tài, "Ngài đối rượu đỏ có cái gì hiểu rõ không? Ta cái gì cũng không biết, chỉ có thể tùy tiện uống một chút."

"Ta đại khái biết nước Pháp tửu trang phân..." Nữ tử kiệt lực nghĩ che giấu kinh ngạc, buông xuống bộ đồ ăn, dám lại không dám, sợ hãi đánh giá hắn.

"Ung lão sư, Ung lão sư, Ung lão sư!" Ung Thánh Hựu dòng họ cực đặc thù, ứng sẽ không phải là có người nhận lầm. Chỉ là cao đương như vậy phòng ăn, có rất ít người dám lớn tiếng như vậy ồn ào, mỗi bàn khách nhân cơ hồ đều kinh ngạc ở giữa, nhỏ bé nghiêng đầu, muốn đánh lượng thanh âm nơi phát ra.

"Các ngươi nhìn, ta nói ta có bằng hữu ở bên trong đi. Thả ta tới có cái gì khó." Khương Daniel ngay cả áo sơmi cũng không mặc, bên ngoài là kiện mở miệng lục sắc đường vân áo dệt kim hở cổ, không có trừ nút thắt, lộ ra bên trong đỏ trắng giao nhau ngắn tay.

Rất giống cái trên thị trường chờ đợi bị khách hàng chọn lấy trái dưa hấu, Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào thấy qua hắn cái dạng này, ở trong lòng không biết tính sao vui vẻ đánh giá.

"Vị này là?" Đến phiên nữ tử kinh ngạc nhìn đặt câu hỏi.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel, là hắn trường học đồng sự." Khương Daniel đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, rút phí phục vụ chân chạy liền tranh thủ thời gian cho hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh thêm đem ghế.

"Thật sự là thật là đúng dịp." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu tỉnh lại quá khứ trong một tuần hắn có hay không chủ động đi trêu chọc tôn này Đại Phật, một lần ức, nhưng không phải liền là hôm qua sao, mắng người cũng đụng vào người, đem người hẹn chịu nhận lỗi bữa tiệc cũng cho đẩy.

"Đúng, vừa rồi quên nói. Cũng là gia hỏa này tương lai bạn trai." Khương Daniel kéo ra ghế, đem một đôi mặc lỗ rách quần jean chân dài chồng đến khăn trải bàn phía dưới.

"Ung lão sư, các ngươi ăn cái gì đâu, nhà này bò bít tết không thể ăn. Phục vụ viên, tới thêm đồ ăn." Khương Daniel hai câu nói tổn hại một bàn người, điểm bò bít tết Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ kéo lên miệng của hắn, ăn bò bít tết tiểu thư nghĩ rửa qua cái này bàn thịt.

"Ừm, cái này suối nước nóng trứng, cái này salad, đúng, cái này làm đầu bàn, các ngươi món chính có cái gì, sắc cá hồi không được, ta nghĩ nghĩ. . ." Khương Daniel thuần thục loay hoay menu, nghiễm nhiên là cái khách quen.

"Nếu không ta trước đưa ngươi trở về đi. Mưa lại lớn." Ung Thánh Hựu đối móc lấy trên móng tay nước chui cô nương đến một câu.

"Không cần. Tạ ơn chiêu đãi của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa ra sau ngửa người tử, tối tối đang chờ giội lên hắn duy nhất cái này đắt muốn chết trên áo sơ mi rượu đỏ hoặc là chanh nước.

Kết quả cái gì cũng không có, đối phương trên mặt mở ra đóa gặp mặt hơn một giờ đến nay duy nhất nụ cười chân thành, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phát giác được, nàng là cái chân thực tồn tại người, không phải sẽ không nói chuyện cũng sẽ không động tác xinh đẹp con rối."Ta có bằng hữu tại di dân cục công việc, về sau muốn đi kết hôn sinh tiểu hài, đừng quên tìm ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, quốc gia thật hẳn là đem kỳ kỳ quái quái manga cùng tiểu thuyết toàn bộ cấm rơi, toàn diện tiêu hủy, nghiêm lệnh cấm chỉ!

Khương Daniel lại lắc cái đầu, ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện để trống vị trí bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh vị trí bên trên còn thoát lấy hắn vỏ dưa hấu bên ngoài dựng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm no bụng, không làm gì được hắn, lại không nghĩ ở nơi công cộng ầm ĩ lên, nhìn hắn chằm chằm ăn ngon hương.

Ba cái kiểu Ý suối nước nóng trứng nằm tại một khối mộc cái thớt gỗ bên trên, dưới đáy còn đệm lên đỏ vàng cắt tia ớt ngọt đầu, xanh mơn mởn chính là mỡ bò quả phiến, trứng hình dạng đều nhìn rất đẹp, tròn trịa sung mãn, trứng nước vững vàng khỏa ở bên trong, phía trên vung một điểm Hồi Hương nát, một điểm bột hồ tiêu, nghĩ cũng biết là phá lệ tươi ngon vừa non mềm cảm giác.

Khương Daniel trực tiếp cầm thìa múc một cái đến, răng cửa đột nhiên nhảy ra, tại trứng đắp lên cắn mở một cái miệng nhỏ, thuận chín muồi lòng trắng trứng, đi đến mút vào lưu động lòng đỏ trứng. Ung Thánh Hựu một tay nâng lên cái trán, tự giác trong lòng tràn đầy cũng nhanh muốn tràn ra tâm sự cùng bí mật, đều bị hắn động tác này rút khô, ngậm tại hắn trong miệng, theo hắn mê người hầu kết run run, biến thành trong cơ thể hắn máu cùng cốt tủy, hóa thành hắn lãnh khốc cùng nghiêm khắc, thôi phát tính tình của hắn cùng ẩn tàng rất sâu thiếu niên khí.

"Ngươi —— làm sao —— không ăn ——?" Khương Daniel còn đang bận bịu hướng xuống nuốt, ngũ thải rau quả cùng quả phiến đều quấy cùng một chỗ, thế muốn cùng lòng đỏ trứng cùng múa, một mạch đều thả ở trong miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời.

Mưa giống như có chuyển tiểu nhân xu thế, lại hình như không có, xoay tròn phòng ăn đã chuyển tới khách sạn khác một bên, dưới đáy chỉ có một mảnh đen kịt, cùng điểm điểm tiêu đường sắc ánh sáng. Vốn là giang cảnh, bởi vì thời tiết thực tại không tốt, chỉ giống thành hào bên cạnh ngăn trở ngoại giới hộ thành Hà, dòng nước mãnh liệt, lại ngưng trệ tại lòng bàn chân.

Chỉ là không nghĩ lại cùng thích người cãi nhau, đơn giản như vậy mà thôi.

Dù là hắn hoàn toàn không biết tâm sự của ta, càng muốn cùng ta tranh phong tương đối.

Ung Thánh Hựu lật qua lật lại kéo mấy lần trên đùi đệm xan bố, phát hiện trừ năm ban, trừ riêng phần mình dạy học lĩnh vực, bọn hắn thật đúng là không có cái gì có thể nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel điểm món chính bưng lên, ngay cả nhiệt khí đều không bốc lên, kín đáo bò bít tết đường vân còn thấm lấy điểm huyết dấu vết, phòng ăn bất tỉnh tối xen lẫn che đậy đèn đánh ánh sáng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu trọn vẹn giật nảy mình.

"Ngươi không phải nói nhà này bò bít tết ăn không ngon sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu suy nghĩ làm sao cùng Khương Daniel xách trả tiền sự tình. Nhưng hắn là cái số học lão sư, thật không biết làm như thế nào tính.

"Nhìn ngươi tú sắc khả xan. Trực tiếp cầm sinh cho ta, ta cũng ăn được xuống dưới." Khương Daniel vừa chia đôi cắt một đao, tay hổ khẩu bên trên dính một chút tóe lên đến nước tương, nhấc miệng liền nhấp một miếng, đầu lưỡi cũng vươn ra, được không sắc khí.

"Ta tới đi." Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đựng Khương Daniel không biết ai giáo tà môn lời nói, cho rằng cần thiết quan tâm một chút năm ban tại ngữ Văn lão sư Doãn Trí Thánh dạy học hạ có hay không thật học được thực dụng đồ vật.

"Giúp ta cắt, liền muốn đút ta ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi mềm non nớt mảnh đậu hũ tay tại đèn dưới đáy lộ ra càng thêm tái nhợt, vừa nâng lên Khương Daniel khối kia tấm sắt, nghe vậy, lại nghĩ nặng nề mà đập xuống.

Tu dưỡng cùng giáo dưỡng thật rất trọng yếu. Ung Thánh Hựu đổi phương pháp, đem khối kia chảy xuống máu thịt bò kéo tới trước mặt, đâu ra đấy cắt thành khối nhỏ. An ủi mình, khả năng này là đời này một lần cuối cùng có cơ hội giúp thích người làm loại chuyện này.

"Ta muốn ăn ở giữa nhất khối kia, nổi tiếng nhất khối kia. Ài, chấm điểm tương, đúng, bên cạnh kia tiêu đen tương." Khương Daniel đứng dậy, nửa người đều nhanh dựa đi tới, a lấy miệng để hắn uy.

Ai xem ai đều tưởng rằng tại yêu đương đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho ăn mấy khối, thực tại chán nản, nghĩ vẫy gọi để lấy ra biên lai, trả tiền vọt thẳng tiến trong mưa. Cùng hắn ở chỗ này ăn cái này bỗng nhiên cơm, chính là cái sai lầm. Cùng bên ngoài trời mưa thời tiết đồng dạng, trừ ổ ở trong chăn bên trong, đều là mất trí.

"Mời đi thăm dò hội viên hào 19961210 thả ở chỗ này nửa bình rượu đỏ, tra xong lấy tới cho ta rót." Khương Daniel trước hắn một bước mở miệng, miệng bên trong đều không có nhấm nuốt đồ vật, cố tình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, mới vừa đề nghị thế nào? Suy tính một chút?" Nhân viên phục vụ mở nắp bình, tỉnh rượu khí bên trong rót đầy, nho châu quang hòa với pha lê lam nhạt, tại tham lam hô hấp không khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu năm ngoái lúc này liền thăm dò được Khương Daniel là nhảy lớp thần đồng tiểu hài, so với mình còn nhỏ bên trên một tuổi. Ngày bình thường lão sư lão sư lẫn nhau gọi quen, đơn kêu tên cũng không hô ca, thật sự là vô lý cực kì.

"Khương Daniel, ta lớn hơn ngươi. Ngươi có phải hay không hẳn là ——" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được mùi rượu phần tử tại trước mũi trên nhảy dưới tránh, bình này là cái gì chủng loại, thật muốn so vừa rồi uống kia bình tốt hơn mấy thành đồng dạng.

"Không có việc gì, ta không chê ngươi lớn. Ngươi suy nghĩ thật kỹ một chút, ta điều kiện rất không tệ." Khương Daniel uống một ngụm, bĩu môi, biểu lộ nói thời gian còn chưa tới, rượu còn không ngon miệng.

"Ta cảm thấy không thích hợp." Ung Thánh Hựu rất phiền hắn còn có thể cầm loại sự tình này trêu ghẹo, trong trường học thầm mến Khương Daniel nữ sinh đều có thể từ hắn thể dục tổ xếp tới toán học tổ cổng đi, hắn người này, có phải là thẳng nam, còn bất kỳ Nghĩa từ thấy.

"Ngươi thích ta, đây là sự thật a? Ta thích ngươi, rất nhanh ngươi cũng sẽ biết. Ta nghĩ chúng ta rất xứng đôi." Khương Daniel hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên này đẩy một trà đĩa phó mát, phối thêm rượu đỏ chính tại biểu lộ hưởng thụ miệng nhỏ cắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu nghĩ lại, trừ Âm Nhạc tổ Kim Tại Hoán, phòng giáo vụ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, trong giáo văn ngoại quốc tiểu lão sư Lại Quan Lâm, còn có thể biết cũng có thể không lớn biết đến lịch sử lão sư Phác Chí Huân, ai như thế miệng rộng? Thích? Khương Daniel nói với hắn thích? Nhưng hắn đối với hắn thích là một kiện cỡ nào để người tràn ngập dũng khí lại nhiều lần tiết khí sự tình a.

"Ung Thánh Hựu đừng phát ngốc, tái sinh nuốt phó mát ngươi liền muốn nghẹn chết ở trước mặt ta." Xoay tròn phòng ăn lại chuyển non nửa vòng, giang cảnh mấy gần một nửa đã biến mất không thấy gì nữa, thay vào đó chính là cư dân khu dân cư, đèn sáng từng nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển qua số đại lâu tầng lầu, càng số trước mắt bóng chồng càng nặng, một lần nữa từ một tầng bắt đầu nhiều lần, hay là số không chân thiết, bởi vì mưa cùng nước mắt xen lẫn, mơ hồ một mảnh, nhìn không rõ.

"Đối diện cư xá có 30 tầng, ở giữa có tầng là phòng cháy thông đạo, dùng cho sơ tán đám người, không ngừng người." Bọn hắn bàn này gần cửa sổ, dán hình cung cửa sổ sát đất. Khương Daniel cúi thân tới, bắt Ung Thánh Hựu so mưa còn băng một cái tay, cùng một chỗ bỗng nhiên đem đầu gối đập tại pha lê trên bậc, nhìn ra phía ngoài.

"Ngươi vào cương vị tháng thứ nhất, trường học cho ngươi phát cái hai con mèo meo cái móc chìa khóa, một con là màu vàng mèo, một con là tạp sắc." Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối có một chút tranh tài sau vết thương cũ, Khương Daniel phía sau lưng chống đỡ lấy bàn ăn, đại thủ nong nóng, giúp hắn ủi đau.

"Ngươi mang tân sinh thể năng huấn luyện dã ngoại, đám ranh con liền tại dưới gốc cây uống nước, ăn ngươi mua dưa hấu, ngươi làm gương tốt thay bọn hắn phạt đến trưa đứng, gáy thoát hai tầng da." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được cái này, vô ý thức hướng ra phía ngoài rụt rụt lập tại áo sơmi lĩnh bên trong phần gáy, làn da đều nghĩ mà sợ.

Khương Daniel lại đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn, từ bả vai đến eo, đều quấn trong ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu tâm, giống khỏa thẻ tại cổ họng nhảy nhót đường, cũng nhanh muốn đụng tới, xối bên trên một trận mưa, mới có thể tỉnh táo.

"Ngươi thích ăn nhất đầu mùa hè Hoàng đào, càng mới mẻ càng tốt, lần trước cưỡi xe về Incheon cầm hai hộp, bị trở về trên đường sương mù sặc đến ở nhà nằm một tuần." Ung Thánh Hựu ngu ngốc đến mấy cũng nên kịp phản ứng, Kim Tại Hoán nào có tốt như vậy, còn chủ động giúp hắn cầm hoa quả, còn một cái đều không muốn liền đi.

"Ngươi liền đi qua một lần bớt khóa bình xét, còn thích lần kia chủ giảng lão sư, chính là ta." Khương Daniel nói hay lắm chắc chắn, trần thuật cùng tiếp tuyến chứng minh cần thiết công lý ngữ khí nhất trí.

"Vậy ngươi làm gì nhất định phải một mực khi dễ ta. Ta thích ngươi, cũng không nhất định đại biểu ta sẽ yêu ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ sính cường, Khương Daniel trên thân có mưa hương vị, bùn đất hòa với cỏ xanh.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, chúng ta đánh cược có được hay không." Khương Daniel đối toàn thành mưa bụi sương mù, đánh cái thanh thúy búng tay.

"Cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đã dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trên hõm vai, so hắn tưởng tượng bên trong còn muốn dễ chịu một điểm.

"Nếu như ngày mai mưa tạnh, chúng ta liền thử một chút cùng một chỗ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe chỉ muốn cho Khương Daniel bụng dưới quét dọn một cước.

Ta chỉ là giả vờ đang tức giận, đang từ chối, đang suy nghĩ a.

Ta yêu ngươi a, so với lần trước cố ý hoa nửa giờ cưỡi xe từ trong nhà đuổi đi trường học, chuyên môn vì cùng ngươi cãi nhau, vẫn yêu ngươi a.

"Được. Một lời đã định." Thân thể hai người khớp nối gãy chồng lên nhau, lẳng lặng nhìn mưa, tiếp tục đóng vai toàn bộ phòng ăn trên không trung, nhất cổ linh tinh quái lại nhất hòa thuận một đôi người yêu.

"Uy?" Ung Thánh Hựu ban đêm uống đủ lượng rượu đỏ ngủ rất say, không dám nhìn trên điện thoại di động các vị tham dự trong bát quái tâm nam lão sư cho hắn phát Khương Daniel vì Ung Thánh Hựu làm qua vĩ đại sự tích.

"Xuống tới. Ra mặt trời." Giống tất cả lãng mạn nhẹ hài kịch tình yêu phim mở đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngủ lên cao đầu ổ gà thét chói tai vang lên kéo màn cửa sổ ra hướng dưới đáy nghiêng mắt nghiêng mắt nhìn, Khương Daniel mặc lần thứ nhất gặp mặt mặc áo sơ mi trắng, kéo cao tay áo, trong tay thổi phồng màu hồng nhạt giấy đóng gói bọc lấy hoa, đã sớm ngờ tới, hướng hắn ở phương hướng, vừa đi vừa về tả hữu dao.

Mặt cũng là nóng, đầu óc cũng là hồ dán rót, bước chân cũng là giẫm tại trong tầng mây, ánh nắng cũng là cực diễm lệ, nhưng nụ hôn của hắn cùng hắn ôm, còn muốn càng khiến người ta ngất đi, còn muốn càng ấm bên trên một điểm.

Mây đen vì hắn trốn đi, đáy mắt vì hắn sáng lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày mùa hè trời nắng sẽ không kết thúc, vĩnh không có chấm hết.

Chỉ có nhân sĩ biết chuyện biết, Ung lão sư có để hay không cho khóa thể dục tiêu chuẩn rất đơn giản, chủ yếu nhìn hắn eo có đau hay không nha.

Năm ban bọn nhỏ, liền thật thật có lỗi nha.

#6 ở đây này:

1\. Các ngươi cho là ta sẽ viết ra lớn mặt trời ra đi hẹn hò đúng hay không? Nghĩ hay lắm uy. Không thể tùy tiện hẹn hò! Ngạnh thông báo một chút, ngốc nghếch tạo hình là năm ngoái hát mùa hè cố sự kia bộ quần áo. Kỳ thật chôn rất nhiều phục bút, tỉ như mưa hương vị, là nghĩ ám chỉ Khương lão sư là chạy tới. Thăm dò được Ung lão sư ra mắt địa điểm, chạy tới. Khương lão sư cũng ở 30 tầng kia tòa nhà.

2\. Ta ta ta tận lực viết nhiều mấy cái bát tử đi vào, đáng tiếc không có cùng lần trước đồng dạng viết xong, ô ô ô không có tận lực lọt mất còn lại mấy cái tiểu hài ý tứ a, ta là mười một đứa bé dã mẹ ruột a.

3\. Ngày càng mặc dù càng ít, nhưng là tăng thêm ôn tập, ta thật, có một chút điểm mệt mỏi . Bất quá, còn lại điểm ngạnh cái gì đều có mới linh cảm, 616 nhất định phải càng. Cùng chết tại trước bàn sách cũng phải càng.

4\. Đặt câu hỏi rương vấn đề mới trả lời ta đã đổi mới tại đầu kia trả lời bên trong á! Còn có cái gì muốn hỏi cũng phi thường hoan nghênh các ngươi! Hình ảnh lại thiếp một trương khả năng liền thiếp không hạ, ta sẽ thiếp tại tiểu hào bên trên, miễn cho quấy rầy mọi người nhìn văn, kết nối sẽ thiếp đang trả lời đầu kia, trực tiếp điểm đi qua nhìn liền tốt.

5\. Chào buổi tối, ta Hoàng đào thả mềm, có thể ăn.


	349. Chapter 349

『 Dan Ung 』 ngày ngày chưa yêu

#ooc dự cảnh

# mangaka x biên tập viên

# ngày ngày chưa yêu là mập mờ hai chữ mở ra đến giọt

# giải phóng vui vẻ nguyện tiếp xuống nhân sinh sẽ càng đẫy đà

Ung Thánh Hựu thuần thục giải khai áo sơmi, cởi xuống quần dài, nằm nghiêng tại màu đen bằng da trên ghế sa lon.

Đây là bọn hắn tháng này lần thứ tám gặp mặt.

Khương Daniel manga kỳ thật một điểm động tĩnh cũng không có, sờ khống trên bảng tất cả đều là đột ngột trống không cùng tạp nhạp điểm cùng tuyến.

Bọn hắn đã không có bao nhiêu thời gian.

Có lẽ, bọn hắn vốn là chưa từng có được chẳng qua thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc quần áo tử tế, mặc lên quần, Khương Daniel cũng đúng lúc đó đóng lại sáng lên bảng, buông xuống số liệu bút. Bị họa sĩ đầu vai giống như rơi một hai cọng, áo sơmi bao trùm lên ngứa phải khó chịu, một tay giật ra cổ áo, một tay trên dưới run run vải vóc, chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài rộng mở cái cổ đến ngực một mảnh tuyết nguyệt. Khương Daniel chỉ coi hắn là tại mời, đang gây hấn, tại ác ý kích thích yên lặng đã lâu không khí.

Không để ý tới hắn phải chăng tại trước mặt người khác cũng là như thế như vậy tuỳ tiện để người trầm mê mà không xấu hổ không thẹn, cũng không cách nào tưởng tượng hắn vì sao luôn có thể hóa thân thành đẹp mà hoàn toàn không tự biết, đáy mắt không tạp, so thuần túy càng thuần túy.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi liền ở nơi nào đừng nhúc nhích." Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy nóng, từ trong ra ngoài, từ trong lòng bàn tay đến bàn chân, tùy tâm mà sinh, từ bản tính dẫn dắt.

Vô tội nhất người trong bức họa ngoẹo đầu, cái lưỡi vuốt ve khóe miệng, cổ áo còn nắm chặt trong tay, xử tại nguyên chỗ chờ đợi hắn xử lý.

Vốn là sáng tạo tươi sống manga nhân sinh ngón tay hiện tại chỉ muốn châm lửa, dùng du tẩu dưới thân thể người trong tai đến xương bả vai liệt diễm, đem hắn khối băng dạng thân thể nướng đến càng thêm nóng hổi, hòa tan trong ngực. Khương Daniel môi vừa đụng tới Ung Thánh Hựu cổ một bên một nốt ruồi nhỏ, còn chưa dán đi lên điêu một ngụm thịt mềm tại răng ở giữa nhấm nháp, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đối tai của hắn mông lung đặt câu hỏi, "Xin hỏi dạng này cũng có lợi cho ngài sáng tác sao? Giống lần thứ nhất như thế?" Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay thậm chí chưa có trở về trèo tại đầu vai của hắn, hắn chỉ là mộc mộc chờ lấy hắn ở trên người lung tung động tác.

Khương Daniel đành phải dừng lại, giúp hắn phù chính áo sơmi cổ áo, Ung Thánh Hựu từ cơ ngọn nguồn nổi lên đỏ nhạt lại không lấn át được, so thần khắc khuôn mẫu quên một chút bên trên mắt còn muốn mặt không biểu tình. Khương Daniel quá phận đầu nhập, trên thân vệ áo mũ túi đều từ phía sau lưng hôn đến trước ngực cũng không có phát giác, chán nản đeo trên đầu vai, ngượng ngùng hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nói câu thật có lỗi liền chạy đi đứng tại trên ban công, phảng phất xấu hổ phải không nghĩ lại cùng hắn cùng tồn tại một phòng.

Seoul mặt trăng không có so ảnh đảo càng tròn, tinh tinh đều lác đác không có mấy.

Hắn nghĩ bọn hắn tóm lại là khác biệt, lại không có chân chính nghĩ đến bọn hắn đến cùng có cái gì khác biệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi lên như vậy, hắn liền sắc ý hoàn toàn không có.

Lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu không thích hắn hút thuốc, hắn liền tại trên ban công đối đen như mực mái vòm giương mắt nhìn. Sau đó, ý xấu nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định cũng có cái gì không có bị hắn bắt lấy mệnh môn , chờ đợi bị hắn khai quật.

Tựa như hắn mệnh môn là Ung Thánh Hựu diễm giết tứ hải Bát Hoang, vũ trụ thương khung mặt đồng dạng.

Đến cùng ra sai ở nơi nào đâu? Là mới gặp sao, hay là gặp nhau về sau mỗi một phút, mỗi một giây, liền hô hấp tần suất đều đúng sai. Ngay cả danh tự đều lầm.

Tạp chí xã có thể đánh dấu nhân khí mangaka Khương Daniel là phúc khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm mới nhậm chức biên tập viên, được phân phối đi thúc hắn bản thảo chính là sát khí.

Đáng tiếc Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình thật thông minh, hoa một điểm nhỏ tiền hối lộ một chút chuẩn bị ấn chuông đi vào khuôn mặt xa lạ xinh đẹp nam hài, bới bới bị mặt trời nướng đến ấm áp tóc mái, giống nam hài dạy như thế đối máy giám thị nháy nháy mắt, liền nghe được tha thiết ước mơ đại môn bắn ra thanh âm.

Đi vào trước lại nói vốn là dự định, chưa nghĩ qua hậu quả.

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên vừa tắm rửa qua, lõa lộ ở bên ngoài nửa người trên chỉ do một cái khăn lông treo lại, giọt nước còn tinh mịn mật địa chảy qua lồng ngực, bụng dưới là bàn cờ cách dạng đường cong. Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cũng không né tránh, thẳng tắp nghênh đón mắt đối mắt dò xét.

"Nếu là biết ngươi đẹp mắt như vậy, ngày đầu tiên trước hết gọi ngươi." Khương Daniel tiện tay đem khăn mặt vẫn tại trên ghế, chân trần liền dậm chân tới.

Đến tột cùng lúc nào là tốt nhất tự giới thiệu thời cơ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn thật không biết.

Nên tại người này đem một đầu ướt sũng tóc vàng đỉnh tại trong ngực hắn, thân mật từ từ vừa khát nhìn giương mắt nhìn hắn, đối với hắn nói đã tới sớm, liền giúp ta thổi một chút tóc đi trước đó sao? Khương Daniel thật có loại ma lực thần kỳ, rõ ràng là lần đầu tiên gặp, hắn manga đều không có nhìn qua mấy quyển, hắn lại giống con bị thuần phục nhà khuyển, cắn trên cổ cái cổ vòng, đem mình nhét vào tay ngươi tâm.

Kịp phản ứng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu dài nhỏ ngón tay linh hoạt đã cắm vào Khương Daniel đầy đầu sợi tóc, từng tấc từng tấc vuốt mở hắn đuôi tóc đánh kết, bạc hà hòa với trà mùi thơm bay lả tả cả phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhón chân lên loay hoay đỉnh đầu, từ Khương Daniel thị giác nhìn lại, trong kính người xa lạ giống tại vụng về hôn đỉnh đầu hắn duy nhất một chút xíu đen.

Môi lơ đãng mân mê một điểm, diễm lệ như sáng sớm hạt sương quyết định muốn hôn thứ nhất cánh hoa hồng, hai mắt mất tiêu ngây thơ lại như bị gió muốn vén không vén phá cọ lấy sừng bách chiết váy. Thực tại là nhân tuyển tốt.

"Thêm tiền, làm cái gì đều có thể sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cầm máy sấy tay nghe tiếng lắc một cái, gió nóng kém chút bỏng đến Khương Daniel phần gáy.

"Ngài gọi ta tới, là nghĩ... ?" Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi một lần nữa điểm lên ánh sáng, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm hắn, đáy lòng đèn từng chiếc từng chiếc được thắp sáng.

Thật sự chính là tân thủ. Không bằng trêu chọc hắn.

"Làm nhân thể người mẫu, chờ chút là không thể mặc quần áo nha." Khương Daniel câu qua ngón chân gãi đứng phía sau người này bắp chân, trơn mượt làn da xúc cảm vô cùng tốt.

Giống có đỏ bột nước thuốc màu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên hai má choáng nhiễm ra, dần có nhiễm hướng chóp mũi cùng đuôi mắt xu thế."Kia. . . Giá tiền. . . Tính thế nào?" Hầu kết đều thấm tại màu hồng phấn bên trong, Khương Daniel đột nhiên rất muốn cắn ở nhìn xem nó sẽ sẽ không trở nên càng đỏ, sắc giai sẽ hay không nhiều lần dốc lên.

"Trò đùa mà thôi. Bày mấy tư thế nhìn xem ra liền tốt." Khương Daniel hưng khởi muốn đem thất linh bát lạc vì đuổi bản thảo chắp vá lên manga đẩy ngã lại đến, lấy trước mắt cái này một vị thân hình một lần nữa cấu tạo quang ảnh, điểm tướng mạo ngay cả.

Khương Daniel tóc sớm làm cái triệt để, lại thổi xuống đi sẽ chỉ đốt khô.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã không còn suy nghĩ ngả bài sự tình, chỉ muốn mượn cơ hội tìm hiểu manga tiến độ, tâm hoành gan tuyệt, nếu như có thể vụng trộm khảo đi một phần bản thảo, cũng là chuyến đi này không tệ.

Khương Daniel ném cho hắn một bộ áo ngủ quần, để hắn đi bên trong thay đổi. Quần ngủ có chút quá rộng lớn, bóp không ngừng Ung Thánh Hựu cành liễu làm eo, Ung Thánh Hựu rút ra phía trước lộ ra dây lưng, tùy ý đánh cái kết, ngắn tay cổ áo mở rộng, vai cùng xương quai xanh đều trần trụi tại bên ngoài, phòng vẽ tranh cường quang một đánh xuống, bên trong rơi vào đi quang ảnh so sánh đều đúng mức, tinh xảo phải như nhập cảnh lén cổ Hi Lạp điêu khắc.

"Làm bộ ngươi tại tưởng niệm ngươi người yêu." Khương Daniel trực tiếp cầm giấy, thô sơ giản lược đánh lên phương cách, bút xoát xoát ma sát giao diện.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút câu nệ mà cúi thấp đầu, tóc mái nửa che ở Hắc Diệu Thạch mắt.

"Không đủ, nghĩ đến không đủ. Ngươi muốn xuất phát từ bản năng, ra ngoài dục vọng khao khát suy nghĩ hắn." Tuyển chọn manga nguyên hình một tuần đến nay, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất cảm thấy hạ bút như có thần trợ.

"Dạng này đủ sao?" Quần áo rộng rãi phế phẩm cổ áo bị túm qua một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ hướng tướng phương hướng ngược xoay đi, nghiêng mặt, một chỉ cắm vào trong miệng bích, không được đầy đủ ngậm lấy, lưỡi tựa hồ còn ở bên trong đảo quanh. Một bên khác bả vai trực tiếp bại lộ kinh tình, thỏa thích hưởng thụ đèn chân không quang gặm nuốt, thon gầy sắc bén, tịch mịch khó nhịn.

Yêu Hà nước sông xưa nay không tại mắt cá chân phụ cận đảo quanh, nước sông tại ngươi ý thức được trước đó, đã khắp quá đỉnh đầu đưa ngươi bao phủ ở bên trong, ngươi nghĩ há mồm kêu cứu, mới phát hiện phun ra tất cả đều là vô dụng bọt khí. Yêu cần ngươi tùy thời chuẩn bị, bắt chước một con cá, toàn thân đầu nhập, vì dưỡng khí rót vào, bảo mệnh cứu mình, má thức hô hấp.

"Đủ, đủ rồi, ngón tay lấy ra cũng được." Ung Thánh Hựu rút tay ra chỉ, tự nhiên miệng bên trong hơi mặn, tùy ý tại cổ áo cọ xát sạch sẽ, lại đối lòng bàn tay phi mấy ngụm lấy hơi.

Khương Daniel dưới ngòi bút không mặt người cơ hồ là muốn mọc ra một đôi con mèo đệm thịt đến, đầu lưỡi loạn liếm tuyết trắng lông hậu quả chính là liên tục không ngừng lung tung xì tại thịt thịt lòng bàn tay.

"Có thể, nghỉ ngơi một chút chúng ta lại tiếp tục." Khương Daniel lúc này mới ý thức được trong đũng quần có cái thứ gì một mực chống đỡ tại bàn tấm ngọn nguồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống một người không có chuyện gì đồng dạng đi tới, cổ áo còn còn sót lại một điểm ẩm ướt vết nước."Ta có thể nhìn xem ngươi họa sao? Ta muốn biết là phong cách nào." Nuôi trong nhà sủng vật mèo thành tinh, còn biết nói chuyện. Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lòng đối Khương Daniel lần nữa nháy nháy mắt. Hắn không biết, kỳ thật cái này ám hiệu là con mèo hướng người chào hỏi lấy lòng phương thức.

Khương Daniel buông lỏng cảnh giác, chuyên chú tại vẽ xuống lông mi của hắn chấn động hai cánh, vỗ bão tố trong động tác, bên cạnh một xấp đã lấp đầy giấy viết bản thảo đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu rút đi, bày trong tay lật xem.

Vẽ lên người vóc dáng, mặc đều cùng mình không khác chút nào, mặc dù còn không có cụ thể dung mạo, chỉ xem vài trang động tác đều cảm thấy cực kì tương tự. Lật đến đằng sau mấy trương, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực âm thanh không còn ý đồ nói cái gì. Khía cạnh suy nghĩ, ngắn tay bị đổi thành rộng lớn nam sĩ áo sơmi, vai tuyến rất rộng, vốn là chiều dài vừa vặn vạt áo, rủ xuống rơi, hư hư che lại chỗ kia, còn có một chút lật lên. Chặt chẽ khe mông cùng thấy ánh sáng hai chân không chỗ giấu kín, trước ngực một hạt đỏ đậu đỏ cũng thấu ở bên ngoài. Đây không phải để Ung Thánh Hựu cấm thanh bất ngữ lý do.

Lúc đầu trưởng thành manga tiêu chuẩn liền khá lớn, biên tập viên cũng nhìn qua so cái này càng lớn tràng diện, chỉ là trong họa người giữa đùi bên trong còn bay ra đầu mèo dạng cái đuôi, trên đầu cũng trên đỉnh tai mèo đồ trang sức, bàn tay cũng bị đệm thịt thay thế, cái lưỡi còn tại khóe miệng bên ngoài đảo quanh, trên cổ còn treo cái tô son trát phấn môn đình dùng linh đang, đúng là hắn chưa từng đoán trước qua nhân vật đóng vai loại.

Khương Daniel bổ xong chớp mắt hai nơi phân kính, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại lông mày cầm bản thảo, chuyển bút hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác muốn như thế nào.

"Ngài họa dạng này, họa bao lâu có thể đổi mới một lần a?" Mèo cũng chó ngoan cũng tốt, đem hắn vẽ thành rừng cây dã nhân cũng tốt, chỉ cần có thể cầm tới mới bản thảo, hắn muốn thế nào đều có thể nhẫn nại.

"Liền, nhìn vào độ đi. Lần này là lần đầu nếm thử lưỡng tính mẫn cảm đề tài, khả năng còn cần cái mười ngày nửa tháng, tại trong thực tiễn thăm dò thăm dò." Khương Daniel bản sẽ không theo người xa lạ nói nhiều như vậy, chỉ là sự xuất hiện của hắn thực tại làm cho người rất cảm kích, mới nghiêm túc nói về vẽ tranh tới.

Lời nói tiến Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai hoàn toàn biến ý vị.

Thực tiễn? Thăm dò? Còn có trước khi vào cửa cái kia xinh đẹp nam hài tùy ý thái độ, còn có Khương Daniel lơ đãng trò đùa.

Đầy đủ để hắn ngồi vào Khương Daniel trên người.

Mang vòng lăn ghế xoay tư trượt một chút, bởi vì tăng thêm trọng lượng cùng quán tính chuyển ra ngoài thật xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu khuyên mình, coi như uống say, cuối cùng bị chó cắn một ngụm.

Nghe nói qua các tiền bối giúp chiếu cố vấn ăn uống ngủ nghỉ, giúp tiểu hài tìm nhà trẻ, giúp thiếp tìm sủng thông báo tìm mất đi vẹt, giúp giới thiệu đối tượng kết hôn.

Hắn bất quá là giúp cung cấp sáng tác tài liệu mà thôi. Tiện tay mà thôi, không đáng giá được nhắc tới.

Khương Daniel trong tay còn cầm bút chì, bàn tay một bên in ấn đen phải tỏa sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền xông lên, lung tung lung tung hôn.

So với hôn, càng giống là đè ép bờ môi. Hàm răng đều chạm vào nhau, lưỡi cùng lưỡi đối đỉnh. Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi thẻ tại Khương Daniel vật cứng chỗ, song phương đều chưa nói tới không thoải mái.

"Ta là nghe nói các ngươi không bán thân?" Khương Daniel trong tay bút chì lăn xuống hướng góc bàn, tay đã từ cổ áo một đường hướng phía dưới, vuốt ve trên sống lưng một chuỗi xương sống.

"Có người bằng hữu là của ngài độc giả, ngài phải nhanh lên một chút để hắn nhìn thấy đổi mới mới tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu còn không quá quen thuộc bị động tiếp nhận vuốt ve, tận lực thả tiểu nhân âm lượng tại đối phương nghe tới quả thực ỏn ẻn thượng vân tiêu.

"Kia đừng để ta được nghe lại những người khác danh tự, " Khương Daniel một tay ôm lên người tới, ép buộc hắn dùng hai tay nhốt chặt chính mình."Sẽ ảnh hưởng sáng tác đi hướng."

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật giống mèo, Khương Daniel trừu sáp phải chính khởi kình, phía sau lưng liền một trận lại một trận trảo thương đâm nhói. Hắn không nói, đau nhức cũng nhíu mày, Khương Daniel trong lòng đẹp tiêu chuẩn tựa như cũng đi theo hắn nhíu mày, lúc đầu đẹp mắt người liền không nên trầm tĩnh như nước, liền nên phập phồng làn da hoa văn, liền nên nơi này lông mày gãy một điểm nơi đó khóe mắt chồng một điểm, quỷ phủ thần công, tự nhiên mà thành. Đầu ngón tay bóp nhập da thịt, một điểm vết máu khảm nhập móng tay, nóng ướt dịch thể cũng tương hỗ trao đổi, lông mày đuôi màu mực sơn phong không còn cao ngất, thuận dưới trán tí tách đổ xuống mồ hôi đến, giống trong núi sương mù dày bốc hơi lên nước mưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu mềm liệt tại giường một góc, không làm được gì.

"Ngươi gọi Tony?" Khương Daniel bao đầu quần lót, bắt điện thoại di động tại phần mềm bên trên lật xem ghi chép.

Ung Thánh Hựu trừ toàn thân đau nhức còn băn khoăn phê duyệt, lười nhác phân thần để ý đến hắn.

"Ta cho là chúng ta có thể hợp tác lâu dài. Ngươi cũng không giống là chuyên môn..." Tựa hồ ý thức được thất ngôn, Khương Daniel nằm lại trên giường, chống đỡ mặt đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

"Được. Đến ngươi đổi mới vẽ xong mới thôi." Không hiểu thấu liền biến thành Tony cũng coi như, còn chủ động kính dâng, bị phụ trách mangaka lột được sạch sẽ, khỏa phấn vào nồi một nổ, thấm điểm đường trắng liền chia tách vào trong bụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phá lệ muốn ăn da giòn sữa tươi đến.

"Chuyện thù lao, chúng ta có thể lại thương lượng. Ta cảm thấy..." Khương Daniel đưa tay dịch qua chăn mền sừng, hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh bao trùm Ung Thánh Hựu bạch mềm nhỏ gầy một đoạn eo.

"Không vội. Ngài có đồ vật họa là được." Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ nghĩ cho mình ban phát một cái vì nghệ thuật hiến thân tốt nhất nam diễn viên giải thưởng.

Dù cho quá trình không như trong tưởng tượng như vậy làm người ta sinh chán ghét, Khương Daniel thể lực cũng có chút quá tốt, thuần thục phải tuyệt không phải lần đầu tiên. Hắn trước kia tất cả manga bên trong, nam nam nữ nữ, muôn hình muôn vẻ, khó phân gút mắc cùng cố sự, đều là như thế đến sao?

Một thời kì mới đăng nhiều kỳ đổi mới, nói dễ nghe một chút hắn là mousse, là linh cảm hóa thân, là sáng tác nguyên hình, nói trắng ra một điểm, hắn bất quá là mượn thân thể cùng nhục dục cho ngòi bút của hắn không mặt người.

Mặt họa dáng vẻ, nói không chừng mới là hắn chân chính thích người mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ, đắn đo, liền ngủ đến chạng vạng tối.

Khương Daniel đánh thức hắn còn không phải là vì đuổi hắn đi.

Màn cửa hai bên các mở một nửa, sắc trời phấn bên trong rơi bạch, nước sông hay là một mảnh lam, Xích Nhật chiếu sáng, nổi lên bình tĩnh tránh Kim phấn gợn sóng. Lại đến là màu cam khối lớn khối lớn bày vẫy, phóng thích, giội mở, đốt người mặt trời bị nơi xa chuyển thành màu xanh sẫm mặt nước chậm rãi nuốt hết, biến thành cực nhỏ cực nhỏ một cái điểm sáng màu vàng óng. Mắt thấy là phải hạ lạc không gặp, Khương Daniel lại kéo lên màn cửa.

"Xem hết tốt bao nhiêu." Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một miếng Khương Daniel bưng tới chén nước, không phải cà phê, là âm ấm trái bưởi trà, mật ong thả hơi nhiều, rất ngọt.

"Ta còn đang tìm có thể cùng ta cùng một chỗ nhìn một ngày hoàn tất người. Kết thúc luôn làm người tâm thần có chút không tập trung." Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi phụ trách thể vị ngọt vị giác lập tức đổi thân phận, chỉ truyền thua đắng chát.

Về sau mấy ngày đều bình an vô sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tạp chí xã khoe khoang khoác lác nói lại đi Khương Daniel gia trụ thêm mấy ngày liền có thể cầm tới đăng nhiều kỳ mới bản thảo, thật nhiều người chờ lấy chế giễu.

Mà tại Khương Daniel trong nhà, nên uống trà người chuyên tâm uống trà, nên vẽ tranh người nghiêm túc nhìn xem uống trà người vẽ tranh. Hai người tựa hồ cũng hiểu, dục cầu bất mãn là sai lầm, thấy tốt thì lấy mới là thượng sách. Mắt thấy Khương Daniel trên bàn sách bản nháp biến thành tuyến bản thảo lại biến thành điện tử bản thảo, Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng nhảy cẫng có phải hay không.

Lại ở chung xuống dưới chỉ sợ muốn sinh bệnh. Gạt người lừa gạt mình tâm bệnh.

Khương Daniel món ăn nóng làm tốt lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu rau trộn được cho có mình bí phương. Khương Daniel không hẳn sẽ dùng bàn là điện tấm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà không có treo thức hơi nước ủi. Khương Daniel vẽ tranh không yêu cùng người giao lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ dậy cảm giác đến luôn luôn hôn thiên ám địa. Khương Daniel yêu điểm nhà kia thịt ướp mắm chiên rau xà lách lượng rất ít, Ung Thánh Hựu rất chán ghét móng heo chủ tiệm mỗi lần đều thả rất nhiều. Khương Daniel tóc lớn lên rất nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu gốc râu cằm bốc lên rất cần.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu quản không được nhiều như vậy. Chỉ cần tại Khương Daniel bản thảo sau khi hoàn thành, làm bộ yếu thế cho đồng sự trang giả vờ giả vịt thỉnh cầu phái một người tới thu bản thảo, thuận tiện cho mình cái bậc thang hạ liền tốt.

Đối với Khương Daniel đến nói đơn thuần hưởng thụ thời gian, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói là một loại nào đó ý đồ không có nhục sứ mệnh ẩn núp.

Tạp chí xã đồng sự quá xấu tâm, một thông điện thoại, đôi câu vài lời liền toàn đánh vỡ. Ung Thánh Hựu không còn ban đêm lưu lại ngủ tại khách phòng trên mặt giường nước, Khương Daniel cũng không còn cao hứng bừng bừng mở cửa nghênh đón hắn Tony.

Hiện tại, cái này lần thứ tám gặp mặt, Khương Daniel đã sớm hoàn thành đăng nhiều kỳ ba bốn kỳ độ dài. Trông mong nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt chán nản lột sạch quần áo, không sức sống nằm ngang đã không giống ngày hôm trước, cũng giảng không ra ngăn cản. Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả ngón chân cũng sẽ không tiếp tục bởi vì xấu hổ mà thẳng băng, Khương Daniel cũng không còn vui vẻ.

Muốn dựa vào hôn cùng ôm giải quyết vấn đề, chỉ trói lại cái không sức sống thể xác.

Có lẽ bọn hắn đều không sai.

Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay đem màu lam nhung mặt trên trời ba viên Cô Tinh hợp thành hình tam giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi, hắn biết.

Nhưng hắn bắt đầu may mắn hắn so Ung Thánh Hựu sớm một bước thấy rõ.

Mỗi cái bất lực không mặt người đều nên hắn bộ dáng, chí ít có hắn như thế mũi, cùng hắn cặp mắt kia. Gương mặt nhất định phải có hắn như thế ba viên nốt ruồi, cái cổ trái còn phải lại điểm lên một viên. Bởi vì, cho tới nay, họa nghĩ nhìn thấy, cũng chỉ là hắn mà thôi a.

Khương Daniel đăng nhiều kỳ mấy trăm kỳ dài dòng manga, gọi ta đối tượng thầm mến quan sát nhật ký. Lại tại tác giả nơi này, phảng phất vẽ lên cái trong hiện thực chấm hết.

Về sau, Khương Daniel nghĩ, có lẽ hắn không còn cần phải đi tìm đi chờ đợi đi lập đi phán đoán, mỗi người đều sẽ giống hắn. Giống Ung Thánh Hựu, giống một bộ phận, tốt đẹp nhất hắn. Mà hắn viết mỗi câu kịch bản gốc, mỗi đi lời bộc bạch, đều giống như chỉ cấp hắn nhìn thật lòng xưng tội.

Hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đúng hạn mà tới. Đến thu bài viết.

"Ngươi vượt biên giới." Giả trang Tony buông thõng mắt, khó được tóc mái nhựa cây đi lên, tại liếc nhìn mới vừa ra lò phê duyệt.

"Đúng, ngươi toàn thân trên dưới tất cả tế bào đều đang kêu gào, ta quá tuyến." Khương Daniel đột nhiên cúi thân xuống tới, ôm lấy biên tập viên tê dại cán dạng chân.

"Ta phạm như thế sai lầm, không biết ngươi có dám hay không dẫm vào ta vết xe đổ." Cũng không biết là đang động hay là núi tại dao, Khương Daniel ôm người không chỗ ở tại biên độ nhỏ rung động.

"Ta yêu ngươi, ta muốn dùng yêu bức hiếp ngươi." Cách ống quần, Khương Daniel tay dựng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu gối nhô ra một hai khối xương cốt.

"Bứt ra ra ngoài có thể, chỉ sợ muốn dùng ngươi yêu đổi lấy." Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ co cẳng liền muốn đi, Khương Daniel lại nắm chặt bổ sung một câu.

"Vậy ta không sợ ngươi. Ta mỗi ngày có thể so với hôm qua nhiều một chút điểm yêu ngươi." Phê duyệt cũng như tại Ung Thánh Hựu không có đầu não mà bốc lên một câu thổ vị lời tâm tình trước mặt, chạy tán loạn Khương Daniel da mặt đồng dạng, bốn phía tản mát.

"Đối với ta như vậy không công bằng. Ta là vũ trụ lỗ đen yêu ngươi." Khương Daniel giống con Khảo Lạp, đứng lên treo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng.

"Không phải đâu, phía dưới cái kia dù sao cũng phải có chút phúc lợi." Đáng chết, Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời nói thô tục, trên tay lại đang mở áo sơmi nút thắt, ra bên ngoài thông suốt mở cổ áo.

"Đệ đệ ta nhưng cái gì cũng có." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo cổ áo tay bị bắt lại, trước trước sau sau, cơ bụng cơ ngực, da lưng mông hình, bốn phía dẫn dắt.

"Xảo, ta nên có cũng không kém." Thân thể gắn bó, một mặt đâm một chỗ khác đang gây hấn.

Trận này hoan ái, mới được xưng tụng nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly.

"Ta yêu ngươi." Đem lý không rõ mập mờ đều đánh vỡ.

"Ta yêu ngươi hơn." Đem giảng không xuất đạo lý ủy khuất đều ném ra tâm cửa đi.

Có người ổ trong ngực, cùng ngươi đem trời chiều dư huy nhiễm tận trong mắt.

Khương Daniel hiện tại dám đi trên ban công tùy tiện hút thuốc, hút xong bắt lấy còn cau mày Ung Thánh Hựu, trao đổi hô hấp đến đối phương đầy phổi đều là hai tay khói.

Bởi vì hắn mệnh môn đã bị phát giác, là chính mình. Là tình yêu.

#6 đến:

1\. Thật vậy rất xin lỗi. Không có cái gì xe còn một mực bị treo một thẳng đổi bên ngoài liên. Bản này sinh gian nan, một tuần mới ra ngoài, mở đầu viết lại hai lần.

2\. Vốn là nghĩ viết cao thủ lẫn nhau vẩy làm mập mờ cố sự. Hiện tại đây là cái quỷ gì nha. Nghĩ biểu đạt chính là, tại xác nhận đối tâm ý của đối phương trước đó, đều là dài dằng dặc lại tối nghĩa mập mờ kỳ. Cho nên mỗi một ngày đều không thể tính là chân chính tại yêu, cho nên ngày ngày chưa yêu. Đến cuối cùng, trạng thái này mới bị kết thúc . Bất quá, vừa nói xong không khóa ta ta thật vậy cảm động đến rơi nước mắt, lại khóa. Đi kết nối. Thật xin lỗi lớn cát. Tiêu đề giải thích như # hào nội dung.

3\. Khương Daniel nói cho ngươi, Miêu Miêu chào hỏi phương thức, chính là nháy mắt. Hậu tri hậu giác, phát hiện đừng để ta nghe được nam nhân khác danh tự câu kia, là tham khảo HOM ca từ a! Đại khái viết thời điểm nghe rất nhiều đi, mình cũng không có chú ý đến.

4\. Tài sáng tạo khô kiệt, lo lắng hết lòng, chuẩn bị chạy trốn.

5\. Do you feel the same?

Ongniel is always my forever and one sandglass and NO. 1 kangroo.

6\. Thương các ngươi ba ba ba, chào buổi tối. Đặt câu hỏi rương thả tại trang chủ, muốn nói muốn hỏi mời dời bước!

1,041 duyệt


	350. Chapter 350

『 Dan Ung 』 đánh bắt ánh trăng /Lasso the Moon

#ooc dự cảnh

# sinh viên năm nhất x lớn nhị học trưởng

# ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi chúc văn & tiểu khả ái sinh nhật chúc văn

Khương Daniel, nam, nào đó trường trung học sinh viên năm nhất, giờ này khắc này, chính lâm vào một loại đạo đức khốn cảnh. Đá ngã lăn một chậu nước sôi tung tóe đến khe hở vẫn không cảm giác được chân đau, xuyên thấu qua trường học tập thể phòng tắm cửa sổ khe hở, ánh mắt khao khát lại tham lam, đi đến tìm kiếm.

Ánh trăng là nũng nịu sa mỏng, màu ngà sữa, khỏa tại trẻ tuổi trên người, gân cốt giãn ra, giống ngày mùa hè lá cây sơ lãng mạch lạc. Dòng nước phun ra, mơn trớn dừa nước bánh ngọt dạng bóng loáng da nhẵn nhụi, chẳng lẽ có chút quá mát, đầu gối cùng mũi chân đều nổi lên ửng đỏ, phồng rộp ngón tay cũng hơi run lên. Chanh vị tắm rửa sữa nhào một tiếng, từ bơm đầu tràn ngập ra, mở ra song cửa sổ khe hở, quay chung quanh tại Khương Daniel chóp mũi cùng sau tai. Hành cây dạng non mịn thẳng tắp trên tay đựng đầy xoã tung bọt biển, từ phía sau cổ một tấc lồi ra chậm rãi trượt hướng trước ngực, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là ngừng lại cuối cùng một tia hô hấp đang dòm ngó.

Tay chủ nhân bên cạnh một chút thân, đỏ mà tiểu nhân đầu vú cũng bị bọt biển bao trùm, lại hướng xuống, lại một đường hướng xuống, bên trong cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên sương mù bốc lên, ánh trăng hay là kia phiến chập chờn ánh trăng, thay thế Khương Daniel quấn người mắt gió, lồng tại không được mảnh vải tắm bên trong trên thân người. Chân của hắn như thế mảnh, dài như vậy, khom người đi xuống dáng người lại là linh hoạt như vậy mềm mại, Khương Daniel nhịn không được nhón chân lên, mới lấy thấy tận mắt toàn cảnh. Thanh thủy đem bọt biển chậm rãi cuốn đi, không mang đi cả phòng chua xót mùi thơm ngát.

Còn sót lại một chút bong bóng, so kẹo đường mềm mại, mượn dòng nước thuận trắng nõn khe mông một đường dao động một đường hôn, tích táp chảy xuống giữa hai chân thịt mềm, lại lưu luyến không rời treo tại bên chân, thân cận đá lởm chởm mắt cá chân. Nguyệt đem kéo dài cái bóng nhìn về phía Khương Daniel đứng thẳng mảnh này cửa sổ cách, ở giữa một mặt cũ kỹ gạch đỏ tường, rõ ràng vốn không quen biết, một người một ảnh, lại giống trọn vẹn cách nửa đời đang hôn.

Khương Daniel vừa mân mê miệng nghĩ thu một ngụm lờ mờ gương mặt hình dáng, người ở bên trong quan nước, trong tay đã cầm khăn mặt đang sát lau đỉnh đầu. Tóc đen như mực, bị nguyệt ảnh gọt giũa mấy chỗ trắng nhạt, tro lại dẫn điểm xanh đậm, chấn động rớt xuống giọt nước cũng giống như trân châu chuỗi đồ trang sức, xuyết tại chưởng quản đẹp chi thần mép tóc.

Đợi không được hắn từng kiện mặc quần áo, thời gian đã muộn, Khương Daniel chưởng phong so sánh, chụp chết trên bàn chân ăn no nê đêm nay con thứ năm muỗi, mang lấy dép lê, chậu nước cũng quên mang lên, thất hồn lạc phách lặng lẽ rời đi. Trong lòng bàn tay còn có một chút đỏ máu, lật ra đến ở dưới ánh trăng nhìn, đỏ càng đỏ, đen càng đen, bạch chính là lòng bàn tay thịt cùng trên đầu nguyệt, sinh ra điểm không tầm thường kỳ diệu tới.

Ánh trăng bị thật dày màn cản ở bên ngoài, là gian phòng chủ nhân đời trước lưu lại, hay là mùa đông dùng vải vóc. Bạn cùng phòng đã nằm ngủ, khó được không có chờ hắn trở về hướng hắn phàn nàn, đã nói xong đi cho hắn hướng trong phòng tắm đưa một chậu nước nóng làm sao tắm đều xối xong, cũng không thấy bóng người của hắn, tiếng ngáy tiết chế, đều không hơn được điều hoà không khí đưa gió phun ra nuốt vào khí lưu vang động.

Khương Daniel lại ngủ không được.

Đi nhà tắm đưa nước trước đó đã xông qua tắm, bên ngoài một trạm lại là nhàn nhạt mùi mồ hôi, cẩn thận cúi đầu ngửi ngửi ngắn tay, tựa như còn sót lại một chút xíu chanh dư vị, nhắc nhở hắn vừa mới hết thảy đều không phải ban đêm kỳ ngộ bên trong tưởng tượng biên tạo nên hoang đường mộng cảnh, là chân thật ở trước mắt trình diễn. Hắn mở ra điện thoại, hạ đơn sa chế màu trắng màn cửa, vốn nên chờ sáng mai bạn cùng phòng tỉnh, lượng một lượng kích thước mới quyết định.

Nhưng hắn đã quản không được nhiều như vậy, đối nguyệt sáng trắng óng ánh một phương ánh mắt ước mơ đã xông phá hết thảy lý trí suy nghĩ phạm vi. Phảng phất chỉ cần gặp lại ánh trăng, hạ phàm thần chỉ hình dáng cùng bộ dáng lại biết bay vào đáy mắt, trước mũi lại có thể nghe được trưởng thành sớm chanh nổ tung, quả hạt khỏa khỏa, ngây thơ lại nhẹ nhàng hương khí.

Trong mộng cũng là như thế, mênh mông vô bờ chanh cây vườn trái cây, ánh trăng trong lồng ngực mỗi một cái đều lập thể sung mãn, trái cây phình lên, lóe Thanh Dật. Đi tới đi tới, vườn trung tâm vẫn xuất hiện người bóng lưng, như bị kiện sa y kéo, mơ hồ có thể thấy được lại thấy không rõ. Liền lập tại lớn nhất cao nhất gốc cây kia hạ, một sát na, chợt chợt từ lá đỉnh tạo nên cột nước, sa y như hòa tan từ lưng cọ xuống dưới, eo ổ, bắp chân, sau đó là lòng bàn chân.

Đắng chát mùi thơm ngát tại đêm ánh trăng bên trong cười chạy trốn. Cái gọi là trời tắm cũng không gì hơn cái này, đẹp để cho người ta không dời nổi mắt. Khương Daniel làm bộ muốn đi gần, mới đầy người mồ hôi từ trên giường bừng tỉnh. Lại nhắm mắt lại, nghĩ lại trở về tìm trong mộng cảnh thân ảnh, đáng tiếc đỉnh đầu ánh nắng cùng Morpheus đều cùng hắn đối nghịch, cùng hắn là địch. Mộng đẹp khó lại nối tiếp.

Thanh xuân vốn là tràn ngập tự mình giải quyết cùng nói chuyện không đâu mộng cảnh. Khương Daniel một phát xong việc, đứng dậy đi toilet đổi đầu quần lót.

Không có trăng sáng một ngày, tịch mịch vừa mới bắt đầu hiển lộ vết tích.

Hắn đương nhiên sẽ không ngốc đến không có chút nào hành động. Xế chiều hôm đó thừa dịp cả lớp đoàn kết đại hội công phu, Khương Daniel liền nhanh chóng bắt đầu trên dưới nghe ngóng, ngày hôm qua người tình huống cụ thể. Hắn tự nhiên không thể nói quá nhiều, lại không thể nói quá ít, không tiện tìm kiếm. Chỉ qua loa miêu tả một chút đại khái tướng mạo, kéo cái đưa nước trên đường ngã một phát bị đối diện phòng tắm lâu đi ngang qua đồng học đỡ lên, thuần túy nghĩ báo ân, nói bóng nói gió tìm hiểu lấy tin tức. Cuối cùng mới bị mấy cái người hảo tâm nhắc nhở đối diện hẳn là năm thứ hai đại học phòng tắm, dáng dấp lại cao lại bạch nam sinh hẳn là không nhiều, cái kia mấy cái chói mắt, lưu tâm lại quan sát quan sát hẳn là xấp xỉ.

Khương Daniel cũng cảm thấy xác định vững chắc tám chín phần mười, trần như nhộng đều gặp, mặc hai kiện vật lý bình chướng còn có thể nhận không ra? Lảo đảo, chơi đùa đánh một chút, phù hợp nhất ký ức người còn chậm chạp chưa từng xuất hiện.

Tân sinh đón người mới đến tiệc tối, Khương Daniel cầm cái quạt điện nhỏ đối mặt thổi, ôm đầu gối ngồi tại trên bãi cỏ, trước một đêm vừa mới mưa, quần túi đằng sau có chút điểm trình độ, nghĩ mượn cớ đứng dậy hoạt động một chút, lại bị người sóng chen lấn càng về sau, không có hoạt động không gian. Trên đài hoan thanh tiếu ngữ cũng không biết tại diễn thứ gì, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy hết sức nhàm chán, lâm thời sân khấu dựng bắn đèn quá chói mắt, ngăn trở hắn mặt trăng.

Trong đám người truyền đến một trận nhiệt liệt tiếng hoan hô, tựa như là có người đang khiêu vũ, mắt thấy bạo động nam nam nữ nữ đều đứng lên, Khương Daniel cũng chống tay đứng lên, ưu việt thân cao cho hắn được trời ưu ái ưu thế.

Trên đài người phản mùa mặc kiện điện màu lam tay áo dài, quần đen xứng đáng bình thường, động tác ngược lại là vạn phần trôi chảy tự nhiên, mỗi một màn khớp nối, mỗi gật đầu một cái, đều chính giữa đạp tại nhịp trống bên trên. Biểu lộ hào phóng, tự mang quang hoàn mười phần, giơ tay nhấc chân liền tuỳ tiện nhấc lên dưới đài đám người cuồn cuộn sóng nhiệt, cuối cùng khom người chào, hạ thấp người thối lui đến sân khấu khác một bên, ý cười tràn đầy đem sân khấu trống đi lưu cho người khác.

Chờ một chút, cái này thân cao, cái này kiểu tóc, cái này chân, Khương Daniel đối sân khấu một bên nơi hẻo lánh, giống nhăn mặt bỗng nhiên dùng hai tay kéo dài rủ xuống mắt, đen lúng liếng con mắt nhìn chằm chằm thân ảnh màu lam, trong lòng khoa tay lại khoa tay, thăm dò lại thăm dò.

"Tiếp xuống, có hay không đồng học nghĩ lên đài thử một chút cảm giác?" Thiếu niên mặc áo lam hướng càng chỗ tối lui, mắt thấy là phải thấy không rõ. Khương Daniel cao giơ lên trong tay nhỏ quạt điện, bay vượt qua trực tiếp nhảy lên hai bên lúc đầu có kèm theo chuyên môn nấc thang sân khấu.

Trên đài dưới đài cũng còn đang cảm thán vị bạn học này can đảm lắm. Âm nhạc vừa đến, hắn liền phảng phất chuẩn bị kỹ càng, hữu lực độ hoạt động khởi thân thể, cánh tay cùng đi đứng mở rộng, tư thế tiêu chuẩn lại linh động, dưới đáy một đống vừa mới vội vàng đi theo người áo xanh điện thoại lại đối hắn sáng lên đèn flash. Chỉ bất quá hắn nhảy mặc dù tốt nhìn, đối trọng tâm nắm chắc cùng phương hướng cảm giác thực tại có vấn đề, kiềm chế kiềm chế liền càng nhảy càng lệch, du đến sân khấu một bên đi. Người chủ trì lúc này ra kịp thời cứu tràng, tổ kế tiếp biểu diễn lại phối hợp tại đèn chiếu phía dưới lật lên lộn mèo.

Khương Daniel thối lui đến cách áo lam nam hài chỉ kém hai, ba bước chỗ tối. Móc ra nhỏ quạt điện, nghĩ thổi khô đầy đầu đổ mồ hôi, không nghĩ tới hắn chủ động đi tới, đưa cho hắn một bao khăn tay, "Nhảy nóng đi, hôm nay nhiệt độ có chút quá cao." Khương Daniel xé mở đóng gói đầu ngón tay đều có thể cảm nhận được bên trong kích thích dòng điện, lung tung lau trên trán một điểm mồ hôi, "Xin hỏi ngươi tên gì nha? Hơn?"

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, không phải Hồng Thánh Hựu, không phải Khổng Thánh Hựu, không phải Ung Thành Vũ, là Ung Thánh Hựu. Năm thứ hai đại học." Khương Daniel khóe miệng mở ra hai đôi cong lên độ cong, chỗ tối tiếp nhận đến một vũng sóng nước trạng ánh trăng sáng, chiếu tiến Ung Thánh Hựu trong con ngươi một chuỗi tinh diệu lấy sáng.

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel. Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi khiêu vũ thật là dễ nhìn, về sau xin chỉ giáo nhiều hơn." Ngón tay giao ác một lát mới là thật đầu cắm nối liền nguồn điện, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân hòa với nhàn nhạt mùi mồ hôi càng thêm nồng đậm một điểm thanh vị càng thêm tươi sáng, tay cũng là xa xa được chứng kiến, tại trắng noãn thân thể bên trên nhiều lần ma sát qua cái tay kia. Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay bỏng đến kinh người, che phải Ung Thánh Hựu thấp hơn nhiệt độ trong phòng trong tay đều là vết mồ hôi vết nước.

Còn không có chen mồm vào được, hai người lại bị múa trên đài người loạn xạ xô đẩy đến dưới ánh đèn hạ, vốn nên là tay nắm cúi đầu chào cảm ơn, lại bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tay nhỏ tại Khương Daniel bẹn đùi lề mề mà có vẻ hơi giữ kín không nói ra ẩn nấp. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là muốn đem mồ hôi lau khô, đây là hắn một mực có thói quen.

Ngược lại là Khương Daniel, không dám bắt qua hắn tay lẫn trong đám người cùng hắn cùng một chỗ theo tiết tấu từ trên xuống dưới xoay người đối dưới đài gửi tới lời cảm ơn, hôn gió. Một lần lại một lần hô to, một trận lại một trận xoay người cúi đầu, hai người mu bàn tay thỉnh thoảng đụng vào mu bàn tay, đầu ngón tay thỉnh thoảng tìm hiểu sát qua khe hở, khớp nối thỉnh thoảng đối đầu khớp nối, nhưng không có ai có dũng khí dắt lên tay.

Khương Daniel như quen thuộc tính cách cùng khắp thân địch mặt thần kỳ đặc chất rất nhanh liền tại trong đại học vì hắn hấp dẫn đến một phiếu hảo hữu, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng quen thuộc phải nhanh, từ cùng tại phía sau cái mông gọi ca đến gọi thẳng tên bị Ung Thánh Hựu cầm dép lê đang luyện múa trong phòng đuổi theo đánh trước trước sau sau cũng bất quá mấy tháng quang cảnh.

Khương Daniel hay là sẽ nhiều lần đồng dạng mộng cảnh, sa chế màn cửa bởi vì không che nắng bị bạn cùng phòng nhả rãnh mấy lần, gặp hắn bất vi sở động cũng liền không lại nói nói. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn cũng tốt, sống phóng túng, trong sinh hoạt mỗi một góc đều hướng hắn mở ra. Khương Daniel thậm chí còn có một phần Ung Thánh Hựu gửi tới thời khoá biểu.

Kề vai sát cánh, cùng ăn một phần xào bánh mật dạng này sự tình quả thực nhiều không kể xiết, nếu không phải Khương Daniel làm bộ xấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu đều muốn lưu hắn tại phòng ngủ đi ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu phần này thẳng thắn cũng làm cho Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình trong đầu đều là thứ gì bất nhập lưu mấy thứ bẩn thỉu, thả không đến trên mặt bàn đến, cũng không muốn dùng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tình nghĩa đến tuỳ tiện mạo hiểm.

Kéo lấy kéo lấy, Khương Daniel ngày càng gầy gò, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi mấy lần hắn có phải là tại thống khổ mà dài dằng dặc thầm mến ai, Khương Daniel chỉ là lắc đầu, ngũ quan vặn vẹo che tim, nội tâm tiểu nhân che mặt chảy nước mắt bốn phía chùy tường.

Ung Thánh Hựu gấp cũng không hỏi tới nữa, cầm Khương Daniel thìa mở rượu trắng, dùng mình đũa cho hắn ăn ăn kéo dài tia tấm sắt chi sĩ gà, cho ăn xong không có việc gì người đồng dạng liếm liếm đũa, cũng không có việc gì liền xích lại gần Khương Daniel bả vai cuồng nghe một trận chỉ vì nói lên một câu ô tốt tốt, chúng ta Niel lớn lên, chúng ta Niel đổi mới nước hoa đến đùa hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu po hai người chụp ảnh chung thời điểm còn hào không tránh hiềm nghi sẽ dùng tới các loại bán manh biểu lộ, phối hợp hôn hôn Niel bi ong bi ong chờ Khương Daniel xoát đến liền mặt mo đỏ ửng văn tự, không cố vấn dưới đáy một đám hảo hữu như là "Ài a, có ai không, cho ta bắt sống si hán ca ca một viên" "Còn có để hay không cho chúng ta độc thân cẩu ăn giảm béo bữa ăn" loại này nhắn lại.

Khương Daniel tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xem ảnh trên đường, thứ 8,025 lần bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn như vô tâm kì thực cào tại tâm hắn bắt tại hắn lá gan lung tung sờ cơ đùi về sau, quyết định tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu ngả bài. Không nói những cái khác đều được, ít nhất phải nói chuyện lấy hướng vấn đề.

Có trời mới biết, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi sờ một lần bắp đùi của hắn cây, trong đầu hắn phụ trách lý trí dây cung liền đoạn bên trên một cây. Còn tiếp tục như vậy, cũng không phải vẻn vẹn mỹ danh nó nói cho hắn thưởng thức cơ bắp đơn giản như vậy, hắn chỉ muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại rạp chiếu phim hàng cuối cùng mở ra hai cái chật chội chỗ ngồi nhét chung một chỗ loạn hôn sau đó dã chiến, được không!

Khương Daniel trong đầu chín mươi phần trăm không gian thả Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lõa thể, còn lại còn có mười phần trăm vị trí cho mềm mại ánh trăng cùng lãng mạn.

Hắn hẹn Ung Thánh Hựu đi trường học sườn núi bên trên khu rừng nhỏ tản bộ, thuận tiện còn có thể thưởng thưởng nguyệt, dù sao hắn là như thế ưỡn nghiêm mặt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thích lắm đi đường, Khương Daniel là biết đến. Cho nên hai người bọn họ vừa bò bên trên không người sườn núi đỉnh, hắn liền không kịp chờ đợi đem sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt lời kịch lấy ra dùng, "Đêm nay ánh trăng rất đẹp." Nhưng ngươi so ánh trăng đẹp mắt rất nhiều rất nhiều lần.

"Có ta tắm rửa thời điểm đẹp không?" Khương Daniel đầu gối như nhũn ra, mũi chân không chỗ ở chĩa xuống đất, trong lòng bàn tay mồ hôi lạnh thẳng hướng trào ra ngoài.

"Không có. . . Không có, không. . . Không phải, căn bản, không. . . Không thể, đặt chung một chỗ tương đối a..." Khương Daniel cổ áo bị hắn kéo một cái, bước chân phù phiếm, giống như là ôm hắn, nhưng thật ra là ngã xuống trên người hắn. Trong khu vực quản lý bị dòm chi báo lộ ra thật dài, dã tính cái đuôi.

"Kia ngươi có muốn hay không nói với ta cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu màu hồng một đoạn cái lưỡi thấm ướt Khương Daniel trên môi một mảnh nhỏ vỏ khô."Hoặc là làm cái gì?" Khương Daniel còn không có phản ứng, hắn giống trong thần thoại Hải yêu dùng thanh âm cùng hắn bên tai dây dưa, dùng khí tức mị mê hoặc lòng người.

Nếu có tình nhân không cần các loại, muốn dâng nụ hôn liền dâng nụ hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chờ quá lâu, Khương Daniel cũng đợi rất lâu.

Răng môi cùng răng môi giao thoa, thân thể cùng thân thể kết hợp, dùng liều chết triền miên để hình dung cũng không quá đáng, dấu răng cùng dấu hôn trải rộng quanh thân.

Tại Khương Daniel trong ngực nằm là chân chính chân thực Ung Thánh Hựu.

Làm vui vẻ sự tình, sẽ hô nhanh lên nhanh lên, vị đệ đệ này mời nhanh lên nữa.

Hãm động tình lúc, sẽ một thanh lôi ra một góc rèm cừa, nhỏ vụn Ngân Hà quang huy, chảy xuôi tại thon gầy trên thân thể, cùng đêm đó không khác chút nào cảnh quan, để Khương Daniel vội vàng khai khẩn giác quan thể vị phải càng thêm rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc vô tình đánh vỡ kẻ nhìn trộm, rơi xuống chậu nước dưới đáy còn thiếp nhãn hiệu. Đánh bậy đánh bạ ở chung về sau, còn rất có điểm cảm giác? Bất đắc dĩ vị đệ đệ này thực tại quá ngu dốt, mình liền kém lột da nằm tại trước mặt còn tới muốn nói còn đừng cái này một bao.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi tin hay không ánh trăng là có thể đánh bắt thuyết pháp này a?" Ung Thánh Hựu cả người tại thông thấu dưới ánh trăng, đôi mắt sinh đêm tối. Khương Daniel chưởng hắn một cái tay, tinh tế cho dấu răng phá thân xoa dược cao.

"Ngoan đệ đệ, ca ca chính là của ngươi ánh trăng sáng a." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, một cái tay khác đánh đàn đụng Khương Daniel cơ bụng khối.

Khương Daniel không còn trầm mê cực tốt, có mặt trăng ban đêm.

Say sóng lại không yêu ăn giáp xác loại hắn, chưa ra biển, liền thành công đánh bắt ánh trăng.

#6 tử đến:

1\. Nửa đêm có thu được tiểu khả ái pm điểm ngạnh, nghĩ nghĩ cùng ta ID cũng có chút liên quan, không bằng viết thiên song hỉ lâm môn chúc văn, cảm tạ tiểu khả ái cung cấp "Đêm nay ánh trăng rất đẹp", mặc dù rất giống này câu nội hàm đã bị thăng hoa phải càng sâu. Hay là giải thích một chút, Lasso the Moon lúc đầu đến từ ta thích Coldplay Army of One ca từ, nguyên ý là dùng thòng lọng ôm lấy mặt trăng, phiên dịch phiên bản rất nhiều, như mây thôn bên trên ràng buộc ở mặt trăng, ta nghĩa rộng một chút, dùng làm tiêu đề, đánh bắt ánh trăng. Ta hiểu nội hàm nhìn qua bản này văn, hẳn là có thể minh bạch. Nghĩ như thế nào trước mặt cũng có cái áo trắng tiểu nhân, thuyền con trên biển, xanh biếc, điểm xuyết lấy một điểm ánh trăng, tiểu nhân dùng rất dài thòng lọng ném a ném, ném a ném, nghĩ vét được mặt trăng. Mặt trăng nhưng thật ra là vớt không ngừng, chỉ có giống nguyệt thần đồng dạng người mới có thể vĩnh tồn.

2\. Đủ! Seoul trận! Đủ Weibo cùng vòng bằng hữu! Ta! Khóc! Ai biết! May mắn buổi chiều liền đem bản này làm xong! Hừ! Sau đó, liền căn bản phát không được, mẫn cảm từ thực tại không có cách nào đổi, bất đắc dĩ mở bên ngoài liên, nhìn thấy đều là duyên phận 8. Sau đó, một chút xíu gia nhập liên minh thương phần tiếp theo ta đã nghĩ kỹ a, viết liền sẽ phát.

3\. Nói một chút ngạnh, Ung Ung khiêu vũ tham kiến hắn 202 thời kì về đông thủ bà trường học nhảy popping video, nhỏ tiểu thiếu niên lang, danh tiếng nhất thời có một không hai. Marvel thân thể Disney mặt các ngươi tạo ha! Kỳ thật Dan Ung tay thiếp tay nhưng là không dắt gif cũng rất nhiều! Các ngươi hiểu! Tấm sắt chi sĩ gà tham kiến vô lý ở chung, gagman đều ngại bẩn không làm liếm đũa mảnh nhỏ đoạn.

4\. nh thời gian đã là số 2 á! Chúc tiểu khả ái sinh nhật vui vẻ! Mặc dù ta văn các loại tiểu học gà hành văn, ngài cũng không rời không bỏ, thật vậy tạ ơn.

5\. Lớn cát chào buổi tối, tháng sáu nhất định phải ôn nhu đối đãi với chúng ta a. Thất bại lúc liền nhìn xem mặt trăng.

1,504 duyệt


	351. Chapter 351

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối? Có thể tiếp tại ban đêm nam hài cùng đưa hành tinh rất lâu sau đó

# bình bình đạm đạm thường ngày

#Hands on Me&Never sân khấu một năm tròn vui vẻ!

Khương Daniel nay tuổi ba mươi tuổi.

Tục ngữ nói tốt, nam nhân ba mươi mốt nhánh hoa.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu làn da liền trắng nõn, gò má thịt lại là hai đoàn lông xù, ngọt ngào nước trái cây tướng. Mười năm như một ngày nhiều chất lỏng, đâm đâm đều cảm thấy có thể bão tố đạt được cây đào mật nước. Tạo vật chủ còn muốn bất công, cho hắn cái trải qua được tinh điêu tế trác hình dáng đường cong, thời gian rèn luyện, càng thêm kinh diễm động lòng người.

Khóe mắt đuôi lông mày lại vẫn còn tồn tại mười phần thiếu niên ngây thơ, mạnh mẽ phải cắt đứt thời gian dây xích, không nhìn tuế nguyệt trôi qua, dâng trào lại phải ý. Nhưng trên mí mắt vừa dính vào điểm đỏ tông sắc, sóng mắt lưu chuyển ở giữa lại là khác thành thục trí mạng, ít một chút ra vẻ gợi cảm bất an. Nốt ruồi nước mắt đã không giống như là khác biệt với người khác tiêu chí, càng giống là thần thâm tình một hôn vết tích. Mũi là một phương sơn mạch, môi là dưới núi lòng chảo sông, mỗi đạo nếp uốn, mỗi đầu môi văn đều đến được tự nhiên, đã không còn cần giống mới xuất đạo lúc đại lực bôi lên tận thái cực nghiên hóa học đỏ.

Có chút nhấp bên trên điểm trau chuốt, phối hợp hai viên răng trắng, nũng nịu đều càng lọt vào tai, ca từ cũng càng bắt tâm, liền ngay cả cho hậu bối trao giải ngắn ngủi niệm hơn mấy đi đọc lời chào mừng, cũng giống như người nghe đang nghe hắn album bên trong nào đó đoạn intro trên dưới dính liền độc thoại. Thời gian không dám tàn phá hắn óng ánh. Hắn càng không chút phí sức mê người.

Kim Tại Hoán không chỉ một lần cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát qua trêu chọc giọng nói, "Ngươi nói một chút ngươi, một quay phim tiến tổ chính là mấy tháng khắp thế giới chạy, ngươi cũng không lo lắng."

"Lo lắng cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn nóng lòng đối tranh tài trong lúc đó nhận biết nhóm người này sử dụng bọn hắn lịch sử kinh điển thời khóa biểu tình bao. Trên màn hình ảnh chân dung của hắn về sau, phát ra nho nhỏ ảnh động bên trong, Kim Tại Hoán chính dù bận vẫn ung dung cắn phiến xanh mơn mởn rau xà lách, bộ dáng muốn bao nhiêu buồn cười có bao nhiêu buồn cười.

Kim Tại Hoán sớm quen thuộc hắn cái này đam mê, về hắn một trương Ung Thánh Hựu GU sân khấu bên trên há to mồm nhiệt vũ nhảy nhập ma áp đáy hòm chi bảo, mới nghiêm mặt nói, " Khương Daniel a, nhiều năm như vậy hay là hậu bối bầu bằng phiếu ra muốn nhất kết giao nam idol một vị đâu."

"Chính hắn sẽ nhìn xem làm." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút tìm kiếm biểu lộ bao ngón tay động tác, một loạt phim hoạt hình nhân vật bên trong còn có một cột là Apeach, hay là Khương Daniel chia sẻ kết nối cho hắn để hắn đi tới chở.

Hay là gần nửa tháng trước phim tiết lễ trao giải bên trên, cách trước sau hai ba bàn lớn, Khương Daniel nháy mắt ra hiệu hướng hắn khoát khoát tay cơ, lại chỉ chỉ mình, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng hắn có chuyện trọng yếu gì muốn nói, nguyên lai chính là cùng hắn hợp tác thiết kế trên nét mặt tuyến. Đại khái quét qua mắt, quả đào đầu điểm nốt ruồi, quái giống hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu điểm hạ chở, lại đưa di động thả lại trong túi.

Điển lễ kết thúc sau Ung Thánh Hựu miễn không được muốn cùng các lộ nhân sĩ liên quan khách bao hàn huyên, mà Khương Daniel làm ca sĩ, chỉ là mời biểu diễn khách quý, khúc tất liền lui về hậu trường đi, bảo mẫu xe vẫn ngừng lại khổ đợi. Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy viết thật có lỗi, nghĩ đẩy Khương Daniel chờ thời thất cửa, chưa nghĩ bên trong đã là đứng đầy đến đây chào hỏi chào hỏi hậu bối, phần lớn vẫn là người mới thưởng, nhân khí thưởng đề danh hoặc là được chủ, trang phát nặng hơn nữa, ngăn không được dưới đáy một khuôn mặt không lưu loát cùng khẩn trương. Xem xét Đại tiền bối Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đến, bận bịu liễm hữu ý vô ý chọc người cùng thân mật, tất cung tất kính hướng hắn vấn an.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ý làm khó, cũng thực tại mệt e rằng lực ứng phó bọn này còn tinh lực dồi dào, trẻ tuổi mỹ mạo hài tử, lễ phép cười cười tìm cái cớ nói chờ thời thất nhà vệ sinh xấu, người có ba gấp, chỉ có thể tìm tới dựa vào lão hữu. Khương Daniel kéo ra cửa nhà cầu, đem hắn tay bắt tay đưa vào cửa đi, không ai nhìn thấy hắn dùng đầu ngón tay điểm một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay, lung tung họa cái hình trái tim.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trong nhà cầu, đối cái gương, nhìn xem cũng muốn, ta đều ba mươi mốt tuổi người, còn bị cái nôn nôn nóng nóng tiểu hài làm tiểu động tác trêu đến đầy mặt đỏ, thật sự là mất trí. Từ đáp ứng cùng một chỗ đến hiện tại, không có một điểm lý trí, cho hết người này đa tình thủ đoạn đoạt đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xông nước ra, bọn hậu bối đã toàn diện không gặp. Khương Daniel cả người nhào tại thấp thấp trên bàn trà không biết tại bận rộn cái gì, đầu đào rất thấp, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến tới nhìn hắn đang làm gì. Học sinh tiểu học kiểu chữ sôi nổi trên giấy, a, vậy mà tại viết giấy cam đoan.

Tồn tại là thế giới nhân dân cộng đồng tài sản, sân khấu là Địa Cầu thôn cư dân trân tàng côi bảo Khương Daniel tại viết hứa hẹn sách. Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có sinh khí, mệt mỏi đều không tức giận được, chỉ muốn về nhà hảo hảo nằm lên một hồi lại cùng hắn lý luận, hay là người này hoa văn nhiều, bắt Ung Thánh Hựu tẩy sau không có lau khô hai cánh tay, hướng trên thân mấy chục vạn tây trang một con ống tay áo bên trong lồng.

"Quần áo không phải nịnh trợ?" Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng mặc cho tùy hắn đi.

"Ta cũng có thể mua a." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn thật là ngu, cởi tay ra lại sờ đến một đôi hình dạng quen thuộc tay áo trừ, hay là năm ngoái đi Châu Âu quay phim rảnh rỗi cho Khương Daniel chọn, trong lòng lại bị hắn ngọt yên lặng mang lên một đạo, miệng đều dính lên, giảng không ra bình thường cười hắn ngu đần.

"Ta về sau không gặp hậu bối a, ta phát thệ." Khương Daniel vẻ mặt vô tội nắm phải vừa vặn, khó được tròn trịa con mắt đều hiện ra thảm hề hề ánh sáng, cầm lấy tấm kia dùng trao giải từ tấm thẻ mặt sau viết giấy cam đoan.

"Nên thấy vẫn là muốn gặp, cấp bậc lễ nghĩa không thể miễn. Chính ngươi nắm chắc." Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng ý thức, thẳng tắp ngã tiến Khương Daniel trong ngực, đâm đến đột nhiên, Khương Daniel không có chuẩn bị, kém chút bị hắn đụng ngã.

Hai người liền ở trên ghế sa lon như thế chồng đến cùng một chỗ, thân cao đều cao, tư thế tuyệt đối chưa nói tới dễ chịu, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy thoải mái. Hắn đã qua chuyên thuộc về tiểu nam hài đối cái gì cũng tò mò thời kì, không còn đi ngược chiều triển một đoạn mới không ổn định có bất cứ hứng thú gì. Bên người cái này, có thể được hắn toàn tâm phó thác đều là một đường vượt mọi chông gai, thấy thần giết thần, thấy Phật giết Phật, không nghĩ lại đi khác chỗ tìm cái gì vách núi tuyệt bích phong cảnh, có thể ôm phải hắn ngủ nhan nặng nề, đã là giải thưởng lớn nhất lệ.

"Vậy chúng ta đi về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền lúc này có thể mềm tại trong ngực hắn.

"Ừm." Khốn tới cực điểm, chỉ còn lại đối Khương Daniel bản năng tin tưởng.

"Ngươi mặc ta dép lê đi, mới đổi bảng hiệu rất mềm." Khương Daniel ngồi xổm xuống nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu gầy nhô ra mắt cá chân, giúp hắn đổi giày.

"Không cần, trước đó cặp kia liền tốt." Trước đó cặp kia là Khương Daniel dùng tiểu hào tham gia hai người đứng rút thưởng bên trong, không thể so bình thường trên chân mặc đắt đỏ, một trái một phải in người chế tác thời kì hai người bọn họ họa tự họa tượng, ấm áp đến cực điểm.

Mặc dù Khương Daniel vì không bại lộ thân phận đổi tặng phẩm phí không ít công phu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận được thời điểm hay là khó nén vui mừng, hành trình tan tầm đều từ chống bụi trong túi móc ra, trong xe thay đổi, một lần không rơi xuống đất mặc.

"Cặp kia ta hôm qua tẩy phơi tại ban công." Khương Daniel lại cho hắn thoát một cái khác giày, Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại mắt dưỡng thần, hai cái chân bên trên mang lấy đen vớ, đã giẫm lên chờ thời thất lông cừu thảm.

Bị quen thuộc cánh tay hữu lực nhốt chặt, tiểu bằng hữu tay cầm lọt lưới trong ao mò cá mò lên, một cái ôm công chúa ôm ở trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mệt mỏi cũng biết thẹn thùng. Đầu vùi vào Khương Daniel hõm vai, buồn buồn hỏi hắn đây là đang làm gì.

"Tiếp công chúa của ta về nhà." Ung Thánh Hựu bấm một cái Khương Daniel gáy, trên tay không có dùng sức, rất nhẹ.

"Ngươi không xuyên ta dép lê nha. Đi, về nhà." Rõ ràng là hắn trước làm sai sự tình, cuối cùng miễn không được bị hắn làm cho mất trận cước. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim phải không thể so lần thứ nhất bị Khương Daniel ôm chậm bao nhiêu.

Buổi sáng hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thức dậy rất sớm. Ở nhà đinh đinh đang đang, mở tủ đóng cửa, Khương Daniel tỉnh, dựa vào trên giường xoa mắt thấy hắn vừa đi vừa về toa động thân ảnh. Lên dây cót tinh thần cáo biệt mềm nhũn giường, Ung Thánh Hựu tại phòng tắm bên trong tay chân vụng về lột đóng gói hộp phía ngoài giấy kiếng.

Khương Daniel hơi đánh giá, kéo kéo tạp tạp thật lớn hộp đủ mọi màu sắc động tác, bày bồn rửa tay hơn phân nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không lý tới hắn, lột ra hủy đi hộp, mở vòi bông sen xối hạ thủ, liền trong sách hướng dẫn chữ nhỏ hướng trên mặt hào không keo kiệt xóa.

"Ngươi không phải không tác dụng lớn những vật này sao?" Khương Daniel còn chưa ngủ đủ, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn không có ôm đủ, phía sau vòng lấy hắn, thu Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ.

"Chỗ này, chỗ này, còn có chỗ này, ngươi đều không nhìn thấy sao, đều là nếp nhăn." Ung Thánh Hựu lại đổi một bình đồ vật, hướng khóe mắt thình thịch lấp đi lên.

"Ngươi muốn một đêm quay về hai mươi mấy tuổi tiểu nam sinh, đi dụ hoặc ai đi a." Khương Daniel nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân một cỗ mùi thơm ngào ngạt, động vật đi săn đồng dạng, càng góp càng gần.

"Dù sao không phải ngươi." Không biết là dị ứng phản ứng hay là xấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là đầy mặt đỏ.

"Ung Ung, ngươi dị ứng! Nhanh quay tới cho ta xem một chút." Khương Daniel thanh âm tiện phải phảng phất phát hiện cái gì đại lục mới.

Không kịp chờ đợi, hôn lên mắt sau một điểm tế văn.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu một trận may mắn, trên đời này hắn đơn độc thích Ung Thánh Hựu, không cần nếm rất nhiều cô nương chán ngấy môi son, son phấn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngũ quan tuyệt xinh đẹp, nội tình cũng tốt, phấn tốt chút thời gian đều nhạt phải che không được ba viên nốt ruồi. Chủ công diễn kỹ sau càng là tùy ý, rải rác qua loa để tô lại cái lông mày, bên trên một điểm phấn liền không còn uốn cong thành thẳng.

Hắn hạ hành trình về nhà, không kịp tháo trang sức Khương Daniel cũng nguyện dâng nụ hôn, miệng gặm bất quá nhàn nhạt một tầng bánh tráng. Lúc này Khương Daniel ngược lại lo lắng cho mình trúng độc bỏ mình. Ung Thánh Hựu dán phải vung tay quá trán, khóe mắt còn không có lau đều, ngoài miệng một mảnh chát chát.

"Ngươi so chúng sinh đẹp. Lão cũng đẹp. Không cho phép nghe bọn hắn đông lạnh linh có phương, phản trọng lực chuyện ma quỷ, ngươi đẹp hơn nữa một điểm ta đều muốn nhìn không ngừng." Kết quả phun ra hay là trộn lẫn mật đường nức nở.

"Ngươi không thích tiểu nam hài sao, chừng hai mươi, làm Tịnh Vô Ngân. Ánh mắt cùng chúng ta lúc ấy đồng dạng nóng, vụng về lại thanh tịnh." Ung Thánh Hựu lại quay đầu không nhìn hắn, dán tấm gương quan sát da mặt là có hay không lên dị ứng phản ứng.

"Thích a." Khương Daniel đáp phải đơn giản, vô tâm. Ung Thánh Hựu thân hình dừng lại, cùng người trong kính giằng co.

"Thích hai mươi hai tuổi ngươi. Thích hai mươi ba tuổi ngươi. Thích hai mươi bốn tuổi ngươi. Thích hai mươi lăm tuổi ngươi. Thích hai mươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu cực nhanh quay tới, tính tình xấu xa nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

"Là chúng ta cùng chung hơn hai mươi tuổi cho ngươi cái này mấy đạo nếp nhăn. Không ai hơn được khi đó ngươi. Đồng lý, trừ ta, không ai có thể có được ngươi bây giờ. Yêu ngươi người này, tự nhiên bao quát nếp nhăn." Khương Daniel bộc lộ cõi lòng luôn luôn bằng phẳng hào phóng, không che che lấp lấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục gấp rút trên tay bôi lên công việc, Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống lặng lẽ mở vòi nước súc miệng.

"Ngươi! Không đánh răng! Liền hôn ta! Tốt!" Ung Thánh Hựu dưới mắt lại nhiều một khối không có xóa mở tinh hoa.

"Ài ài ài, không có xóa mở, không có xóa mở a, ta tới giúp ngươi xóa, ngươi đừng nhúc nhích." Khương Daniel rốt cục phi rơi đầu lưỡi cay đắng, chuyên chú thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt này.

"Tốt chưa, nhanh lên!" Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần bị cảm động về sau đều lại đột nhiên trang hung, sữa hung sữa hung, hù dọa ai.

"Tốt, Hi Lạp vương tử điện hạ." Thình lình nghe được như thế cái cơm vòng tiếng khen, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực lại muốn bắt đầu hoài nghi Khương Daniel đến cùng có mấy cái diễn đàn tiểu hào.

Rửa mặt, bảo dưỡng hoàn tất, một đôi song song đứng, Khương Daniel đột nhiên dùng cùi chỏ điểm một cái Ung Thánh Hựu eo.

"Muốn như thế nào, nói thẳng ra." Ung Thánh Hựu không hổ là tốt nhất nam diễn viên thưởng được chủ, trang hung cũng rất bền bỉ.

"Chúng ta làm một lần trước kia chụp kem đánh răng quảng cáo cái kia ngón tay wave có được hay không a." Khương Daniel ngón tay đã cưỡng ép gương mặt, dùng sức liền muốn hướng xuống đục, đào mỏ vàng đồng dạng.

"Ta không nhớ rõ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị bộ dáng kia của hắn đâm phải tiết hỏa khí. Khương Daniel vung nha tử hướng ngoài cửa chạy, miệng bên trong còn nói thầm, "Ngươi chờ ta một chút a, điện thoại di động ta hay là tấm phẳng bên trong có lưu ảnh động, làm sao lại không nhớ được chứ."

Ta tại yêu ngươi thời điểm, ngay cả quá khứ chính mình cũng đố kị. Đố kị hắn còn trẻ như vậy, kiêu ngạo như vậy, đố kị hắn đồng dạng thu hoạch được ngươi trăm phần trăm tình yêu, đố kị hắn khóe mắt còn trơn nhẵn, đố kị hắn còn có thể ngay cả hát mang nhảy cả ngày không mang thở, đố kị hắn so ta còn phải sớm hơn một điểm gặp ngươi.

Ta chính là như vậy tự tư yêu ngươi.

Kim Tại Hoán tốt chút thời gian không có hồi phục, Ung Thánh Hựu màn hình điện thoại di động đã ngầm hạ đi, hắn ấn mở Apeach kia cột biểu lộ thiếp giấy nghĩ phát một cái quá khứ gây nên hắn chú ý.

Mới phát hiện mấy cái Apeach bên cạnh phối chữ đều là, "Nghĩ ngươi 옹", "Hôm nay cũng phải cố gắng lên 옹", "Biết 옹" . Apeach mặt cùng thân thể còn một động một chút, làm lấy các loại thủ thế, nốt ruồi nước mắt phối thêm tròn con mắt, rất sống động.

Lui ra ngoài cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói chuyện trời đất khung chat, ấn mở đưa đỉnh ghi chú vì đệ nhất thế giới phiền phức quỷ kia cột. Gần nhất nửa tháng, hai người đại đa số đối thoại đều là, một câu ta kết thúc công việc hồi phục một câu ta cũng nhanh, ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấn hạ Apeach hai mắt bốc lên đào tâm, nước bọt thẳng giọt cái kia thiếp giấy, bên cạnh yêu ngươi 옹 ba chữ còn có lòe lòe đặc hiệu, phát quá khứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại qua buổi sáng hí, điện thoại lại tại trợ lý trong bọc một mực sáng lên.

"Ung Ung là rốt cục phát hiện sao! Ca cũng quá không quan tâm ta!"

"Vừa rồi câu kia xóa bỏ, xóa bỏ! Ca ta cũng yêu ngươi 옹."

"Ca ngươi có hay không cảm thấy cái biểu tình này rất đáng yêu a, mặc dù không có ta đáng yêu."

"Ca hôm nay lúc nào hạ hí a, chúng ta video trò chuyện đi!"

"Ca..."

Cùng với ngươi, ta không e ngại thời gian, ta cũng không lo lắng già đi. Nếu như là cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ xương cốt buông lỏng, đỉnh đầu hoa râm, răng rơi sạch, ta cũng còn có thể dùng thoát hơi thanh âm, mỗi ngày nghiêm túc giảng một câu yêu ngươi cho ngươi nghe. Thuận ngươi tinh tế nếp nhăn, một đường phủ, một đường dò xét, một đường chậm rãi theo.

Năm nay ăn tết đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu mang Khương Daniel về nhà.

Hai nhà người cũng coi là ngầm đồng ý giữa hai người quy định bất thành văn, nhà ngươi nhà ta hàng năm thay phiên.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật có chút sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu cha mẹ lời nói cũng không nhiều, đối trong vòng sự tình giống như cũng không quan tâm lắm. Mỗi lần đi Khương Daniel đều sợ tẻ ngắt, sớm một tháng mãnh nhìn tin tức thời sự, kỳ văn dị ghi chép, bổ sung đề tài nói chuyện. Nói nhiều lại sợ Ung Thánh Hựu chê hắn nói nhiều quá ồn ào, ở rể con rể khó thực hiện, kẹp ở giữa trong ngoài không phải người.

Ngày này Khương Daniel thu hành lý, lại nghĩ tới sự kiện. Ung Thánh Hựu hãm tại ghế sô pha ngồi, cầm trong tay quyển sách đang nhìn, hắn mở miệng hỏi, "Lúc trước, ngươi cùng cha mẹ ngươi xách hai chúng ta chuyện này, bọn hắn không có đồng ý, ngươi về sau lại nói cái gì?"

"Ta nói chúng ta đây là tự do yêu đương, quan hệ công bằng, ta không dựa vào ngươi nuôi ta." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp rất kiên quyết, hiển nhiên là nhớ kỹ. Trên tay sách còn tại lật giấy.

"Ha ha, ngươi đây ý là, không có ta ngươi cũng có thể qua?" Khương Daniel vốn là kìm nén một bụng ủy khuất, nghe càng xẹp miệng.

Còn qua. Còn có thể qua. Về nhà thẳng thắn xong về sau liền kém lấy cái chết bức bách quỳ trên mặt đất nói không có Khương Daniel liền không thể sống.

"Ngươi qua đây." Ung Thánh Hựu để sách xuống, nhấc mặt gọi Khương Daniel.

"Ừm?" Khương Daniel hận mình không có cốt khí, thật cùng cái chó ghẻ đồng dạng.

"Ta có chút thiếu dưỡng." Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít nói láo, chỉ có thể mở ra cái khác đối mặt mắt.

"Chỉ là ngẫm lại không có ngươi chuyện này." Chột dạ nhìn xem nơi khác đem lời tâm tình bổ xong.

Khương Daniel nghe lời này, nghĩ thầm có là biện pháp để hắn thật thiếu dưỡng.

Vui vẻ thiếu dưỡng.

Đến Incheon mới phát hiện, hai lão du lịch ngoại quốc đi. Tiêu sái lưu lại tờ giấy, để hai người bọn họ hảo hảo hưởng thụ thế giới hai người. Hai người tương đối không nói gì, mở ra tủ lạnh tràn đầy đều là món ăn, cuộc sống trong nhà vật dụng cũng đầy đủ mọi thứ.

Mở hơi ấm cùng địa nhiệt, buồn bực ngán ngẩm, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại Khương Daniel trên bụng nhìn trên tay chính chọn mấy cái kịch bản. Vén lên quần áo có thể rung động cả quốc gia cơ bụng khối, vật thật đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu dưới đáy, hắn chỉ ngại cứng rắn, thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác không tốt. Khương Daniel cái gì cũng không nhìn, liền phóng đại xích lại gần tập trung Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung Ung, ngươi râu dài." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay sờ sờ, là có nhàn nhạt gốc râu cằm, có chút khó giải quyết.

"Chờ một chút ta cầm trên tay điểm ấy xem hết, tìm đồ phá." Nhìn cũng không nhìn Khương Daniel khát vọng ánh mắt.

"Ung Ung, ngươi tóc mái dài." Khương Daniel giống năm nhất chuyên môn vạch trần tố giác cáo lão sư kỷ luật uỷ viên.

"Chải đến đằng sau đi là được, gần nhất cân nhắc tiếp hí không thể cắt." Ung Thánh Hựu kịch bản lại nhìn một tờ, dường như nội dung làm người say mê, thấy say sưa ngon lành.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ~" cỡ lớn khuyển cũng phải cần kiên nhẫn cùng làm bạn, trọng yếu nhất cùng hắn cùng nhau đùa giỡn, mặc kệ lớn lên nhiều lớn đều như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận mệnh ném kịch bản chuyển đi sờ Khương Daniel mặt. Tay thuận đường cong hướng xuống, gõ gõ hắn nước trái cây máy phát xạ. Samoyed a không nói chuyện, chỉ phát ra thỏa mãn lẩm bẩm.

Cho dù là nhỏ nhất nhỏ nhất sự tình cũng muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ làm. Bởi vì ta biết, tại dài dằng dặc không có gặp được thời gian của ta bên trong, một người tại làm lấy những chuyện này ngươi, sẽ có bao nhiêu cô đơn. May mà ta sẽ cạo râu, còn tốt ngươi trước kia tại tiệm cắt tóc học qua làm sao cắt toái phát. Còn tốt thời gian đối đãi chúng ta tính khoan hậu, tính ôn nhu.

"Ngươi khi còn bé một mực ngủ cái giường này sao?" Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu chen tại một cái giường một người ngủ bên trên, có chút lần đầu chuyển vào đoàn thể phòng ngủ đêm hôm ấy cảm giác.

"Ừm. Dọn nhà, nhưng trước kia giường chuyển tới." Ung Thánh Hựu không nhúc nhích tùy theo Khương Daniel sờ loạn.

"Là bởi vì chọn giường?" Cái chăn phía trên mười ngón đan xen, trong trong ngoài ngoài đều phó thác.

"Nghĩ đến ngươi có thể sẽ muốn nhìn một chút, vẫn thả tại khách phòng, không có ném." Dưới thân người đem hắn vòng càng chặt hơn. Mũi chân đều muốn đỉnh lấy mũi chân.

"Khương Daniel, bắt đầu từ ngày mai đến cắt một chút móng chân. Thật dài đều, phá người."

"Được rồi, tốt." Trong thanh âm đều là hân hoan vui sướng.

Không biết có phải hay không là gặp ngươi trong lòng bàn tay mới mọc ra chỉ hướng hạnh phúc đường vân. Nhưng ta rất cảm kích, tại ngươi xuất hiện trước đó mỗi một bước ta đều không có uổng phí đi, ăn lại nhiều khổ cũng không thể xem như đi nhầm. Sớm một bước trễ một bước, cũng không tính là vừa đúng. Sớm một chút muộn một chút, cũng không thể rõ ràng yêu.

"Ừm, ân, ân, Thánh Hựu, ta cũng yêu ngươi, ân ân ân..." Khương Daniel nói chuyện hoang đường còn tại biểu quyết tâm.

Ta cũng yêu ngươi. Xuyên qua thời gian Hà, thà nhưng không tin mệnh, cũng tin ngươi.

#6 tử thật thật đói phát xong liền đi ăn cơm:

1\. Hôm nay trường học mất điện nghỉ học mới có bản này, vốn là nghĩ viết cái ở chung cố sự, đi tới đi tới đi đến nơi đây. Kình tử Hoán dùng bữa biểu lộ bao các ngươi có hay không thấy qua, không có ta cũng không cho hì hì. Kem đánh răng quảng cáo các ngươi nhìn qua đi, wave quả thực Thái Thanh mới quá đáng yêu 8! Hai mươi hai tuổi là trái bưởi gặp phải đào niên kỷ, cho nên từ hai mươi hai tuổi bắt đầu.

2\. Phát hiện ta không chút cẩn thận viết qua đào bảo mặt, nghiêm túc đối đãi một lần. Nói như thế nào đây, thuần lương ngây thơ ngây thơ cùng nam tử hán mấy phần liệt đều vò cùng một chỗ, thực tại unprecedented một điểm. Liền rất tuyệt! Viết xong bản này lại qua một lần Champagne Pink mở ra đi thẳng chụp, phô thiên cái địa hormone phong bạo a, vòng xoáy trung tâm chúng ta, đi ra cửa là không có!

3\. Vân tay là vận mệnh, vòng tuổi là thời gian.

4\. Quá đói không cách nào suy nghĩ, nghĩ đến cái gì lại bổ 8. Chờ lấy bún thập cẩm cay thời điểm bổ còn lại nghĩ linh tinh.

5\. Tháng năm mau chóng kết thúc công việc đi, âm nguyên cùng trở về sân khấu mau tới đi. Giữa hè bước chân tới gần chút, lại tới gần chút đi. Cái này sẽ là nhất hồi ức nhiều nhất một cái khác mùa hè đi. Chào buổi tối, hôm nay cũng yêu quý khoa học.


	352. Chapter 352

『 Dan Ung 』 tâm chi tâm

#ooc dự cảnh

# quán cà phê người làm công x diễn viên nguyện vọng sinh

# kết cục có đổi mới

Khương Daniel thật thích quán cà phê phần này kiêm chức.

Thời gian cố định, thu nhập cố định, mỗi ngày đến mua cà phê khách người gương mặt đều được cho cố định. Hai mươi tuổi về sau nhân sinh thực tại quá khó lường số, hắn cần phải có chút đã hình thành thì không thay đổi đơn giản để trong lòng hắn yên ổn.

Hết lần này tới lần khác có người đến quấy rầy, gây đáy lòng của hắn kiềm chế thật lâu từng mảnh bụi bặm.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, thậm chí cũng không thể dùng gặp gỡ bất ngờ, lần đầu gặp hoặc là nghiêm trọng hơn vừa thấy đã yêu những này mang theo mỹ hảo cảm xúc từ để hình dung.

Kỳ thật cũng chưa nói tới kiếp số, nhiều nhất tính tao ngộ.

Mùa hè mưa đêm luôn luôn vừa vội lại mật.

Khương Daniel khó được điều ban, làm đến một trương hôm sau rạng sáng phim lần đầu tiền giấy, dứt khoát thuận tiện người khác, chủ động đổi thành ca đêm, dự định khóa cửa trực tiếp đi phụ cận rạp chiếu phim lãng mạn lãng mạn. Cổng tránh mưa người dần dần nhiều hơn.

Khương Daniel cũng rất linh hoạt, liên tục không ngừng làm xong trên tay cuối cùng hai cái đơn đặt hàng cho người ta bưng đĩa đưa qua, liền chạy chậm tới cửa đem vốn là dùng để che nắng chòi hóng mát toàn diện mở ra, vừa cẩn thận xoa xoa lều hạ ướt sũng ghế gỗ, bàn gỗ, hô cổng nạn dân nửa ngồi, dùng cặp công văn loại hình đồ chơi che chở đầu, xối phải nửa ẩm ướt người đi đường đi lều hạ tránh một chút mưa.

Hắn cái này đảo khách thành chủ chủ động xuất kích ngược lại là rất uất ức, năm sáu người bên trong luôn có hai ba cái bị hắn ấm phải không có ý tứ, cúi đầu liền vào trong điếm điểm chén đồ vật, ủng hộ cái này nhiệt tâm tiểu ca sinh ý.

Khương Daniel cười làm tốt đơn đặt hàng, trong lòng nghĩ cũng là cái này sóng không lỗ, buôn bán ngạch lâm tại đóng cửa trước còn có thể có chỗ đề cao, đắc ý phải không được. Lại qua nửa giờ, mưa rơi chuyển nhỏ, hắn cũng đem trong tiệm đèn quan hơn phân nửa, kéo lên thu thập lên vệ sinh đến, khách nhân cũng thưa thớt đi.

Có là mỉm cười nắm điện thoại di động đứng tại cửa ra vào đánh sẽ dù, liền có ánh đèn xe thuận bay lả tả mưa quét tới, có lẽ là người yêu tới đón.

Có cũng không nói nhiều ngữ, điện thoại đen bình phong liền cắm trong túi, đẩy cửa nắm lấy dù, mang theo tai nghe, liền đem thân ảnh tan vào trong bóng đêm mịt mờ, cũng không quay đầu lại đi.

Còn có giống như là tích lũy ở dũng khí, xoát liền vọt vào trong mưa, trên mặt ngược lại khoái ý, cùng người bên cạnh bước chân giẫm lên nước đến tung tóe đối phương đầy người, xoay đánh nhau.

Khương Daniel thích quan sát người, đặc biệt là tại dạng này ban đêm, nhất nhất nhất phổ thông người qua đường trên thân đều che đậy tầng mưa ý thơ.

Đến cái cuối cùng tại cửa ra vào tránh mưa dân đi làm cũng đem âu phục thỏa thỏa gãy tiến trong bọc, túi văn kiện cũng thu hồi, đem túi xách hộ dưới thân thể sa sút chậm rãi bước bước vào trong mưa.

Khương Daniel cuối cùng không có quan sát đối tượng, khóa kỹ một chút sang sổ mục đích thu ngân tủ, quan trên đỉnh một loạt đèn, xem đồng hồ, cách phim mở màn còn có bốn mười phút, dự định thả một lát âm nhạc bổ một lát cảm giác liền đi xem ảnh. Điện thoại kết nối vào trong tiệm Bluetooth ampli, khúc nhạc dạo đột khởi, hắn mới nhớ thương lên bếp sau hai cái đại hắc túi rác không có ném ra.

Đành phải mặc lên áo mưa, cầm lên hai đại túi liền hướng bên ngoài đi. Bãi rác cách cửa tiệm có một khoảng cách, phải vây quanh bên tay trái cùng lân cận đường phố mấy quán rượu dùng chung, Khương Daniel nhớ cửa hàng cửa không có khóa, đi rất gấp, vứt xuống hai cái túi lớn tiến một đống ăn uống rác rưởi bên trong, quay người liền muốn đi. Chưa nghĩ bị đem nhỏ bé yếu ớt yếu cuống họng cho gọi lại, cố gắng triển khai có chút quá ngắn áo mưa tay áo, quay người cau mày trở về nhìn.

Dưới mắt thế cục này ngược lại là có chút ngoài dự liệu, phía trước khách sạn cửa sau cách đó không xa ngừng lại chiếc dễ thấy xe sang, đèn xe chiếu lên người thẳng chói mắt, hai cái Âu phục giày da, khuôn mặt hung hãn không rõ nhân sĩ liền tại trước xe cách đó không xa làm bộ muốn truy phía trước xử lấy tê dại cán giống như người.

Cũng không biết là mưa quá lớn hay là đèn xe đánh cho quá bá đạo, Khương Daniel thấy không rõ kia trang giấy người khuôn mặt, thế là lại chăm chú nhìn thêm, trang giấy người lại hữu khí vô lực gọi hắn Daniel, hắn vốn không muốn trôi cái này tranh vào vũng nước đục, cũng không có cách, đành phải đi lên trước nghĩ nhận nhận trang giấy người mặt.

Chưa nghĩ trang giấy người không chờ hắn nhìn cái rõ ràng liền cả người tê liệt ngã xuống tại trong ngực hắn, hoàn toàn không cố vấn áo mưa bên trên đầy là nước mưa, liền đem mặt vùi vào bờ vai của hắn, miệng thiếp ở bên tai của hắn, âm lượng đã là rất chật chội một điểm, "Cứu ta. Dẫn ta đi."

Khương Daniel đối với đêm ấy trong trí nhớ, trừ xúc cảm bên trên mưa như trút nước mưa bên ngoài, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi rất băng. Không nên thuộc về bất luận cái gì ngày mùa hè lạnh buốt, như sốt cao thời khắc, có người tại che màu đỏ bừng bên tai kinh mấy khối băng.

Hắn từ trước đến nay ấm áp nhiệt tâm, nhưng lại lễ phép đến quá phận, hiểu được nắm cự người ngàn dặm cùng quá phận thân mật khoảng cách, phiền toái như vậy, về tình về lý hắn cũng không thể sẽ tiếp nhận. Đại khái là bị cặp kia môi mê mẩn tâm trí cũng khó nói, Khương Daniel chỉ hư hư nắm ở trang giấy người gầy đến có cạnh có góc đầu vai, hướng về phía trước hai cái đại hán vạm vỡ đi đến.

Trang giấy nhân khí hơi thở không yếu, thật có chút loạn, Khương Daniel cảm nhận được cũng không có nghĩ quá nhiều, bao khuôn mặt tươi cười tráng gan hỏi hai vị đại ca lời nói đến, "Xin hỏi hai vị tìm ta bằng hữu này có gì muốn làm a?" Hai vị tức giận hừ hai tiếng, nó bên trong một cái nôn câu, "Người tiểu tử ngươi hôm nay xem như hảo vận có thể mang đi, nhưng nếu có lần sau, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu chính là mọc ra cánh cũng đừng nghĩ chạy."

Cuối cùng mặt khác còn đối hòa với mưa cùng nước bùn mặt đất xì cục đàm, nhưng làm Khương Daniel cho ác đến, trên mặt hay là treo cười, cúi đầu khom lưng liền đưa mắt nhìn hai người lên xe. Xếp sau rõ ràng còn ngồi cái chân chính nắm giữ thực quyền người, bóng đêm càng sâu, cửa sổ xe sau còn an rèm, Khương Daniel bị xe vòng ép qua kích thích một ống quần nước bùn, cũng không thấy được người kia một chút điểm.

Trên thân còn mang theo cái gọi Ung Thánh Hựu trang giấy người, Khương Daniel tự cho mình xen vào việc của người khác quản đến cùng, kéo lấy người hướng trong tiệm đi động tác cũng chưa nói tới nhiều nhu hòa, chỉ muốn cho người ta giày vò thanh tỉnh tranh thủ thời gian kêu lên cái xe tặng người nên trở về chỗ nào về đi đâu. Phim lần đầu còn lại hai mười phút, hắn cảm thấy hẳn là có thể giải quyết.

Giải quyết là giải quyết, chẳng qua là thật làm, định,.

Khương Daniel rụt cổ lại nhìn qua trong phòng tắm thoát phải không còn một mảnh chỉ còn đầu quần cộc Ung Thánh Hựu, tâm tình không ở ngoài nhặt được trên trời rơi xuống đến đĩa bánh, vẫn là hắn yêu nhất hoa quả nhân bánh. Nếu như ăn bậy đĩa bánh không cần phụ trách lời nói liền tốt. Thế nhưng là trong hậu viện đào ra đồ cổ đều muốn hiến, kế thừa cổ bảo cũng phải nộp thuế, liền xem như bên trong cái xổ số đều phải thông qua một bộ phận cho quốc khố, cái này Khương Daniel có kinh nghiệm, cho nên trang giấy người lại chủ động hắn cũng không thể tùy tiện ngủ a.

Dù là trang giấy người hủy đi hắn tâm thuỷ điện ảnh lần đầu chi dạ. Tóm lại người này chính là hỏi cái gì cũng không đáp trừ kêu tên gật gật đầu bên ngoài còn lại thời gian đều là ngây ngốc, Khương Daniel khóa cửa lúc đầu nghĩ nhẫn tâm đem người ném tại ven đường, ai biết người này dựa vào tại bên cửa sổ chân cao trên ghế, lại bắt đầu mềm nhũn hô lên Daniel Daniel đến, làm cho Khương Daniel khắc sâu hoài nghi lên người này có phải là có cái cùng mình cùng tên đàn ông phụ lòng bạn trai cũ tới.

Mang theo hắn cổ áo, tận lực trình độ lớn nhất bên trên không tiếp xúc đến da của hắn đi hướng ga ra tầng ngầm, mở cửa xe, đem người nhét vào ghế sau ghế dựa mới chạm đến trên thân nóng hổi, đã không giống mới trong mưa băng cơ thấu xương nhiệt độ, đoán cũng là lâm bệnh, hảo tâm hướng trên thân dựng cái khăn lông bị, lái về nhà bên trong.

Lên lầu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ chờ một lúc tinh thần đầu giống như đi lên, cơ hồ là một cước đá văng Khương Daniel vừa đè xuống mật mã đơn nguyên cửa, bọc lấy hắn kia cái khăn lông bị hướng trong hành lang nhảy. Khương Daniel lo lắng hắn té còn phải từ mình phụ trách, cực nhanh tiếp tục nắm chặt hắn ẩm ướt có thể vặn đạt được nước mưa cổ áo, vững vàng lên lầu.

Tiến gia môn Ung Thánh Hựu càng sung sướng hơn, đạp rơi giày thừa dịp Khương Daniel hướng cổng treo dù thời gian, tránh ra lại tay của hắn đi đến phòng nhảy. Khương Daniel thích sạch sẽ, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu nước ba ba chân hướng hôm qua vừa kéo qua trên sàn nhà giẫm liền rất sụp đổ, kéo người liền hướng phòng giữ quần áo đi.

Hủy đi phó dép lê, lung lay trang giấy người cổ áo xem như để hắn một trái một phải xuyên vào. Hai người không tiện bung dù, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem trong tiệm cho nhân viên áo mưa mặc bận tíu tít cũng còn rơi vào nửa làm không ẩm ướt. Ung Thánh Hựu liền tương đối đáng thương, Khương Daniel còn không đến mức thân sĩ đến có thể giúp hắn bung dù, chăn phủ giường cũng ẩm ướt một nửa, lại thêm vừa mới còn tại trong mưa đến tình cảnh như vậy, nói là ướt sũng cũng không quá đáng.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem mang dép suy yếu đến dựa vào tại tủ quần áo bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu, toàn thân trên dưới còn tích táp nước chảy, không thể nói là nhà mình sàn nhà tương đối đáng thương hay là Ung Thánh Hựu càng sâu.

Mở bồn tắm lớn nhường, nước nóng tắm ngâm che mồ hôi che lên một đêm ứng chẳng lẽ phát sốt, thanh tỉnh cũng tốt tranh thủ thời gian vứt bỏ cái phiền toái này. Khương Daniel cởi xuống nửa người trên quần áo, đối bồn rửa mặt lau sạch lấy thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tại sau lưng bồn tắm lớn trước cúi đầu bày ra, đầu quá nặng đến mức Khương Daniel từ trong gương chỉ có thể thỉnh thoảng trông thấy hắn phát xoáy.

Trên thân lau khô, treo cái khăn lông, Khương Daniel quay đầu ý đồ kiểm tra một chút nhiệt độ nước tốt cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngâm nước nóng, vào mắt là chỉ lấy mảnh vải, sắc mặt ửng hồng lớn đĩa bánh. A, không, là Ung Thánh Hựu. Không nói trước hắn Khương Daniel vốn cũng không phải là cái gì vũ trụ thẳng nam, nam nữ ăn sạch kia bao tại hắn vậy cũng là đi phải thông, dù sao tài giỏi là được có thể thoải mái là được, làm gì quản nhiều như vậy. Nhất là lại là hiện tại, ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn thật sự là quá khó.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết bị cái gì quấy đến phi môi đỏ gò má đều mang tình dục màu, giống như là nhịn được cực khổ còn cần răng lợi chống đỡ lấy môi, toàn thân lại tự nhiên chưng lấy một tầng hơi nước, da thịt được không lóe ánh sáng, thể cốt lại mềm mại cực kỳ, hai chân chia tay rất mở, giống hạ hoa thịnh thả tại mời.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy trên thân khô nóng, không tính nhỏ hẹp phòng tắm một cỗ oi bức. Lòng bàn chân trượt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ qua một bên điểm khoảng cách, lấy tay vẩy vẩy nước trong bồn tắm, có chút hơi bỏng, hắn mất tiếng hô hạ Ung Thánh Hựu, lại lui lại non nửa bước, chỉ chỉ bồn tắm lớn ra hiệu hắn có thể đi vào tắm rửa.

Đối phương cũng thật coi là kỳ nhân, rõ ràng trên thân bỏng đến đốt người, thật tựa như vừa ra lò hoa quả đĩa bánh bánh da, tay hay là băng cực kì. Trắng nõn thủ đoạn theo chủ nhân đồng loạt hướng Khương Daniel đảo lại. Khương Daniel vừa mới có thể nhịn được đã nói lên hắn đã kiệt lực tỉnh táo, chưa nghĩ người lại gần động tác nhanh như vậy, lại không kịp tránh, băng tay tại phía sau lưng của hắn bên trên vuốt ve, một cái khác phụ bên trên eo của hắn bụng, mắt thấy là phải hướng xuống duỗi, lại sờ lên Khương Daniel một đạo mệnh môn.

Cái này mệnh môn cũng không phải cái gì thiên đại di tích, chỉ là giải phẫu sau lưu lại một đạo vết sẹo. Khối kia làn da không còn quanh thân trơn nhẵn, nho nhỏ nhô lên, mỗi lần nhớ tới, khi còn bé bị đẩy tới phòng giải phẫu nghĩ mà sợ Khương Daniel đều sẽ cách quần áo mặt mà nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, mấy năm này cũng coi như giữ mình trong sạch, cũng không cho hắn cái nào ai đem cái này bí ẩn một chỗ cho sờ đi.

Ngược lại là cái này Ung Thánh Hựu không biết tính sao giống quấn người lại khát máu muỗi, chỉ mò bên trên một lần còn chưa đủ, đường nhân bánh dạng môi còn như thường dính sát ra dáng tinh tế hôn, Khương Daniel cứng đờ thân thể, không dám có phản ứng, hắn lại đổi hoa văn đổi gặm. Không đau, nhưng ngứa, cào tâm cái chủng loại kia ngứa. Hắn bắt Ung Thánh Hựu đầu sau cho mưa tưới đến thất linh bát lạc một túm đầu lông, để hắn đối đầu mắt của mình cùng mặt.

"Ngươi nhưng thấy rõ ràng, ta, là Khương Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười mở. Đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều phun trào mưa hạ mưa như trút nước dạng ý cười, trong mắt tỏa ánh sáng. Hắn bang một chút lột Khương Daniel quần dài lưng quần, kéo xuống đất, trêu chọc trừng mắt nhìn, "Ta vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu đâu."

Khương Daniel là đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhấn tiến bồn tắm. Nước so vừa rồi lạnh một điểm, bất quá vừa vặn, thân thể hai người dán liền đã là mười phần bỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu cực quấn người, một điểm rảnh rỗi cùng khe hở cũng không cho, Khương Daniel chen đầy tay sữa tắm chuẩn bị tay chân vụng về hướng phía sau hắn loay hoay hắn đã nằm sấp tại bên bồn tắm bên trên xoay thật lâu, Khương Daniel nhìn qua hắn một đôi đào cây nhục đậu khấu đông lạnh giống như cái mông cánh liền nóng đến mãnh liệt, động tác trên tay khẩn cấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng kêu cực động tình, thân thể hai người trùng điệp thời điểm, y y nha nha kéo dài âm điệu để Khương Daniel ác thú vị đi lên tưởng tượng lấy mình tại kéo một loại nào đó cổ lão đàn, không nói lời gì tăng tốc tiếng đàn tràn ra mặt nước tốc độ, phá thành mảnh nhỏ, đứt quãng, nguyên lai phiên vân phúc vũ, phúc vũ phiên vân là như thế này, ngoài cửa sổ lão thiên tích lũy đủ hơn tháng nước mưa, cũng đỉnh lấy phiến ái dục mây, phiêu tại hai người đỉnh đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này cực điểm vũ mị sở trường câu dẫn ngược lại làm cho Khương Daniel quái thoải mái. Tóm lại so thình lình đi lên một hầu khát khô lại chỉ có thể tự mình giải quyết muốn tới có tư có vị.

Trước hai mươi tuổi Khương Daniel cho là mình cái gì sơn trân hải vị cũng nếm qua, cái gì kỳ quái cũng đã gặp, cái gì ngọt bùi cay đắng cũng thể vị qua, chưa nghĩ từng có một đêm này phong lưu mới xem như chân chính tới qua nhân gian đi qua một lần. Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ, nên là thật mệt mỏi.

Dù còn không hiểu rõ nổi, Khương Daniel cảm thấy làm gì hắn tỉnh mình cũng không tính ăn thiệt thòi. Đòi tiền đi hắn coi như khách làng chơi, muốn giải thích mà hắn đại khái có thể hảo hảo chải vuốt một lần chân tướng, cái này Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động dính sát tựa hồ cũng được xưng tụng là ngươi tình ta nguyện, muốn tình cảm nha, hắn là cảm thấy khả năng không lớn, ngổn ngang lộn xộn hắn cũng chưa chắc cấp không nổi.

Nghĩ lại lấy liền an tâm khỏa hai tầng bị cho trang giấy người, hồi ức hắn phục viên thuốc mê man đi trước đó trong phòng tắm như thế nào dưới thân thể dùng hàm răng gõ đưa tên của mình, Daniel ba chữ được chia rất mở, một cái âm tiết một cái âm tiết từ khí âm thanh đưa ra đến, ngàn vạn phiến lông vũ nhu hòa đảo qua thân thể, phụ trách vui vẻ nhiều ba án tại mỗi cái lớn tế bào não bên trong bạo tương trân châu nứt ra, bắn ra tùy ý tràn ngập thơm ngọt.

Chỉ là không biết hắn có phải là đối mỗi cái đêm mưa gặp phải người đều là như thế, đều như thế mệt nhọc niệm tên của bọn hắn, vuốt ve hắn nhóm vết thương trên người, không tránh hiềm nghi thân hôn môi của bọn hắn. Người này đại khái là tình dục thiên sứ đến a? Rõ ràng là gãy rụng sự tình, lại cực an ủi lòng người.

Rõ ràng vẻn vẹn nghe theo nguyên thủy bản tính, lại cực giống một phen thánh khiết cứu rỗi. Mưa không gặp nhỏ, mênh mông hạ, người trong ngực, gần nửa đêm vừa qua khỏi, cũng giống gần nửa đời đã phất qua, có chút bắt không được hư vô cùng đoán không ra mê võng.

Khương Daniel trước khi ngủ làm tốt vạn toàn chuẩn bị tâm lý, cân nhắc rất nhiều loại khả năng, cũng không ngờ tới là cái này một loại. Phàm nhân thế giới có thể quá mức nhàm chán không thú vị, thần tài an bài cái này một loại cơ duyên xảo hợp tới quấy rầy.

"Nói tóm lại, ta hôm qua là bị hạ độc."

Hợp lấy Khương Daniel đây là Bá Vương ngạnh thượng cung. Hắn không phục. Cũng không dễ nói chuyện. Ung Thánh Hựu là cái đầy bầu nhiệt huyết diễn viên nguyện vọng sinh, bị quản lý công ty "Đề điểm" bên trên cái nào đó đại lão bản bàn rượu, bưng lên rượu hắn khẳng định ngốc ngốc ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, mấy người đem ý thức mơ hồ hắn nâng lên trong xe mới bắt đầu bàn điều kiện.

Đêm đó liền muốn ngủ hắn là khẳng định, về sau bao nuôi cũng miễn không được, chỗ tốt là sẽ không thiếu, vẫn là muốn nhìn hắn công phu trên giường hầu hạ người thế nào. Ung Thánh Hựu lần này mới bị xe bên trong gào thét hơi lạnh thổi đến thanh tỉnh, đầu óc nóng lên, che miệng liền nói muốn ói, mới khó khăn lắm chạy không có mấy bước liền gặp được cái thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm tốt thị dân, ỡm ờ giả vờ như là người quen thay mình giải vây.

Vốn cho rằng chỉ hạ một chút thuốc mê, chóng mặt một hồi lâu liền có thể thanh tỉnh, sau đó thì sao, về sau mới phát hiện ở đâu ra thuốc mê, rõ ràng là xuân dược. Ý thức bên trên là đè ép, thân thể lại cũng không nghe sai khiến.

Nhớ tới tối hôm qua, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đỏ mắt, lại đỏ mặt, bên tai đến phần gáy đều là đỏ bừng một mảnh. Khương Daniel cho là hắn là bốc cháy, đưa tay cực nhanh sờ sẽ trán của hắn, còn tốt, còn tốt, hắn lẩm bẩm nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cái kia nghe được tới này hai chữ, tính tình đi lên, lý ngư đả đĩnh dạng, run lấy Khương Daniel nhà ván giường. Khương Daniel mới liệu hắn là hiểu sai ý, cũng không mở miệng, chờ lấy trang giấy trong lòng người âm nhóm lửa. Như thế nào đi nữa hắn cũng xác thực có trách nhiệm, hắn cảm thấy mình cũng không phải không chịu nổi trách, vẫn là muốn nghe Ung Thánh Hựu xử lý.

"Vậy ngươi có thể hay không khi cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra?" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đều đang run, "Ta, hay là nghĩ làm diễn viên." Cái này lời ngầm chính là qua không được đêm qua kia tra nhi người ngay cả mộng tưởng đều phải từ bỏ. Đây là bao lớn trách nhiệm a, Khương Daniel đột nhiên suy nghĩ, cái này, hắn thật đúng là đảm đương không nổi.

"Được. Ngươi cũng không cần lo lắng. Ta có thể cho ngươi viết giấy cam đoan. Ta không yêu làm ẩu." Khương Daniel khó xử cực, giậu đổ bìm leo đem người làm, sáng sớm lại mở to mắt nói không yêu làm ẩu dạng này lời nói.

"Không, không cần. Về sau, coi như không biết ta đi." Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương đến đều lắp bắp. Khương Daniel bị hắn đáng yêu phải muốn cười vừa muốn khóc. Trong lòng có đồ vật gì tăng đầy, lại dành thời gian.

Người chân kỳ diệu, mấy giờ trước còn đang đổ mưa thời điểm, thân mật đến nỗi ngay cả một điểm khí tức đều phảng phất muốn vò tiến đối phương trong máu, hầu hạ bao nhiêu, thời gian nói mấy câu, lại mỗi người một ngả.

Khương Daniel ra ngoài cầm bàn nhỏ tấm, chồng trên giường, có cháo, chén nước cùng viên thuốc, "Ăn sẽ tốt đi một chút, người xa lạ cũng đừng tại ta chỗ này bệnh, ta thích sạch sẽ." Trong lòng lại mãnh quất chính mình tát tai, hôm qua đem người đánh ngã văng một chỗ một tường bọt biển không gặp ngươi thích sạch sẽ. Cùng mình so sánh lấy kình, lui đi ra cửa.

Chuyển đến lại đi ban công thu Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo lấy đi vào thuần thục hong khô, quán cà phê nhân viên áo sơmi chỉ có hai kiện, gặp phải thời tiết không hợp nhau cũng chỉ có thể hong khô, cọc treo đồ đối diện còn mang theo hôm qua trên thân cởi ra món kia, còn có Ung Thánh Hựu lột kia cái quần.

Buổi sáng hôm nay mới xoa phơi ra ngoài, mặt trời mọc, phơi nửa bên, còn mang theo điểm triều, Ung Thánh Hựu gầy, Khương Daniel nắm bắt cái áo sơmi sừng đối hong khô cơ đầu gió giống nắm bắt kiện chơi nhà chòi mặc đạo cụ. Thổi đến chân thật khô ráo, Khương Daniel xếp được chỉnh tề, đem quần lót ép ở giữa, gõ gõ Ung Thánh Hựu tu hú chiếm tổ chim khách phòng ngủ mình cửa, đem quần áo đặt tại giường bên cạnh.

Cháo không chút động, nghĩ cũng là không có gì khẩu vị, Khương Daniel mới mãnh phát giác thức nhắm những này cũng một mực quên thả mấy đĩa, cháo hoa nhạt nhẽo, cảm thấy khó khăn nuốt xuống. Nước ngược lại uống xong, thuốc cũng ăn.

Khương Daniel ôm trên giường bàn chuẩn bị lại đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt nước tiếng nói lại khôi phục như trước, bóp giống như có thể bóp ra nửa bát nước chè đến uống, "Cám ơn ngươi, Daniel." Khương Daniel lúc đầu tâm như Chỉ Thủy, ngay cả hắn thuyết phục thông quên đều có thể gật đầu đáp ứng, nghe được hắn hô Daniel vừa giận lớn. Người lạ liền người lạ, tình một đêm sự tình có thể phát triển ra cái gì phồn hoa như gấm đến, đều bù không được hắn tiếng gọi này, càng khiến người ta hoài niệm.

"Về sau ra cái cửa này, gọi cũng không cần gọi." Khương Daniel kinh ngạc tại sự ác độc của mình, bản ý là không nghĩ để Ung Thánh Hựu về sau vạn nhất cùng mình lại đụng tới khó xử, nói ra lại dẫn điểm tức giận ý tứ.

Đến cùng vẫn là để hắn khó thực hiện, Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu da mặt như thế mỏng, ý loạn tình mê thời điểm đối lung tung thổi bên trên mấy hơi thở cũng giống như muốn bạo phá màu hồng phấn khí cầu, lúc đó định chịu không nổi, lại cuống quít bổ hai câu, "Ta nói là danh tự, kẻ không quen biết là sẽ không kêu tên. Ta nói là dù cho nhìn thấy ngươi cũng sẽ không gọi ngươi, ngươi đừng sẽ sai ý." Dứt lời vội vàng gài cửa lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cả phòng dưỡng khí đều muốn không đủ để hô hấp.

Ỡm ờ hắn cũng không phải không hưởng thụ, muốn thật nói lên đến, rất lâu không có loại này không muốn kiếp trước kiếp này, chỉ cần cái này phân cái này giây quyết tuyệt. Hắn tìm người này tháo lửa, cũng coi như động tâm tư, nhìn xem cũng là chính nhân quân tử, cứu hắn cũng là tỉnh táo kịp thời. Hôm qua không thèm đếm xỉa lúc đó, trong lòng toàn bộ làm như là báo ân, dù sao hôm qua trong đêm dù sao cũng phải tại một người trước mặt cái mông nở hoa, là hắn dù sao cũng so là người khác tốt.

Buổi sáng hối hận đi lên lại thất ý, mới đem cảm xúc lại vặn thành không giải được nút buộc, còn để người cùng mình cùng một chỗ gánh, cũng không nên. Nhưng hắn là thật muốn làm diễn viên. Con mắt lóe sáng sáng, có kiên quyết có cốt khí có một cỗ linh sức lực ở bên trong diễn viên. Tình cảm còn giống như không thể, chí ít, tại hắn hoàn thành cái này mộng trước đó. Tổng sẽ đi qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo trương Khương Daniel trên bàn thả Samoyed a đồ án lời ghi chép, cảm thấy cùng hắn có mấy phần rất giống, nghĩ đến nhìn xem quỷ thần xui khiến tại kia dưới mắt bạch bạch một khối điểm khỏa nốt ruồi, nâng bút viết, thật tạ ơn, chúc ngươi hạnh phúc mấy chữ.

Viết xong lại cảm thấy già mồm, cũng không được đổi, thiếp tại cái bàn ở giữa. Sờ qua quần áo còn mang theo điểm nong nóng dư ôn, không biết lấy cái gì tẩy rất thơm, mê đầu buff xong áo, mặc quần và vớ, mở cửa ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel còn tại thu thập bát đũa. Trên tay mang theo màu vàng nhạt nhựa plastic tay bao, trên thân còn buộc lên đầu màu lam tạp dề, nhân cao mã đại lúc này chỉ lộ ra bập bẹ, Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau lưng chằm chằm trong chốc lát liền phối hợp đi cửa trước mặc lên duy nhất một đôi không có mài hỏng nhọn mà tốt giày da, dự định đi.

Khương Daniel nhô ra cái đầu vừa vặn đối đầu mắt của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu đánh bạo cùng hắn đối nhìn. Người này đến cùng cùng mình không phải người của một thế giới, thế giới của mình hoang vu lại điên cuồng, tràn đầy thành danh đang nhìn mộng đẹp cùng không có chút nào cải biến hiện thực. Người này không giống, yên hỏa khí tức nồng đậm, có sinh hoạt cắm rễ tại dưới chân mảnh này thổ nhưỡng bên trong ổn trọng. Cuối cùng là nói tạm biệt tốt.

Hắn đều không nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đưa tay trượt một nách tẩy khiết tinh bong bóng chính là vì cũng cùng hắn đưa tay cáo biệt.

Thời gian không có chút nào giao điểm hướng trước rảo bước tiến lên. Quả thực chính là hai đầu đường thẳng song song.

Khương Daniel y nguyên thích trời mưa xuống, y nguyên yêu quan sát khách nhân, lại không còn trời đang đổ mưa ban đêm ra ngoài đổ rác.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ tại ăn no mặc ấm trên dưới giãy dụa, vẫn như cũ trằn trọc tại từng cái studio cùng quản lý công ty, lại không còn tin tưởng cái gì tài nguyên bữa tiệc.

Thời gian nửa tháng chạy đi, mùa mưa cũng khoát khoát tay bay đi.

Khương Daniel trong lòng mưa còn không có ngừng qua. Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là cũng có thể như vậy. Có lẽ hắn sẽ không, có lẽ hắn hội. Dạng này suy nghĩ không có chút nào ý Nghĩa, nhưng lại có thể tiêu tốn thời gian. Dư thừa, dùng để nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian.

Hắn có thể hay không chiếu cố tốt mình đâu, có thể hay không học được tại tiền tài đấu sức thế giới bảo vệ mình đâu, có thể hay không mỗi ngày hoa bên trên một giây đến ngẫm lại mình đâu. Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng lưu lại tốt nhất chúc phúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không chịu thừa nhận là bởi vì hắn đến mới xáo trộn Khương Daniel nguyên bản hạnh phúc.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến cà phê đều làm được khổ, đã liên tục vài ngày bị khách nhân khiếu nại. Dù sao không ai quản được hắn, tay run một cái cà phê nguyên dịch lại ngược lại được nhiều chút, nghe chính là một cỗ đắng chát, đành phải quyết tâm đi đến mãnh chen lên nước đường tới. Quá ngọt, hắn cầm trên tay cái này chén hết hiệu lực, uống một ngụm, ngọt phải thẳng nhíu mày. Khách hàng liền kém khiếu nại hắn vị giác mất linh.

Lại có hơn tháng, song đừng buổi sáng chính mở tiệm phạm khốn, cùng một chỗ trực ban nữ hài thấp giọng hô âm thanh rất đẹp trai hắn mới thức tỉnh, buồn bã ỉu xìu đứng thẳng lễ phép mở miệng nói tiếp nhận khách nhân chọn món.

"Bên trong chén tiêu đường macchiato, ly lớn Mocha, còn muốn..." Khương Daniel thu cái ngân dùng bình thường cơ hồ hai lần thời gian, trực ban nữ hài chỉ coi hắn là đời này chưa thấy qua sống soái ca bị soái ngốc, về sau lão lấy chuyện này mà tại trong tiệm bẩn thỉu hắn.

Chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, cái gì có đẹp trai hay không a, có đẹp hay không a, đều là nói nhảm, là cửu biệt trùng phùng, mất mà được lại cuồng hỉ còn tạm được. Ung Thánh Hựu xác định vững chắc không nhớ rõ nơi này địa chỉ, mới thẳng tắp hướng hắn trước mặt đụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ, hắn đời này không uống qua ngọt như vậy tiêu đường macchiato. Nhan sắc cũng cạn đến đáng sợ, giống như là sữa bò bên trong chỉ thêm một chút cà phê, ống hút một quấy, còn lóe nước đường Kim ánh sáng xán lạn, bơ càng là chồng phải cực cao, đều nhanh xông phá đóng gói chén ngập đầu.

Nghĩ cũng không cần nghĩ giúp đoàn làm phim tiền bối mua kia mấy chén nên có bao nhiêu quái dị, hắn xách mặt khác mấy chén đóng gói túi vội vàng rời đi, Khương Daniel đầy nhiệt tình thanh âm còn cùng tại phía sau hắn, "Vị khách nhân này, khiếu nại điện thoại danh thiếp ta thả tại trong túi, hoan nghênh tùy thời giám sát công việc của ta."

Chung ban nữ hài ra sức nện một cái đầu, phát hiện không phải nằm mơ, tụ lại tinh thần mới hỏi, "Ngươi cũng nhìn gần nhất nhiệt bá cái kia màn kịch ngắn?" Khương Daniel không biết nàng đang nói cái gì, lắc đầu, nữ hài thừa dịp bốn bề vắng lặng lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho hắn nhìn giải trí tin tức, mơ hồ là Ung Thánh Hựu bằng vào kiên trì không ngừng cố gắng đọ sức đến cái lưới kịch nam bốn hay là nam năm nhân vật.

Lúc đầu từ sách đến diễn viên ban tử đều không có gì quá lớn bọt nước, nhưng là có Ung Thánh Hựu biểu diễn có phần thiếu phần diễn lại diễn vô cùng tốt, nhất là cùng còn chỗ tại thần tượng chuyển hình kỳ nam chính cùng trận bão tố hí, tứ lạng bạt thiên cân một chút liền đem người cho làm hạ thấp đi. Nam chính fan hâm mộ một tới hai đi tẩy trắng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu viên này dòng độc đinh mầm tẩy thành toàn lưới nước máy, không quản lý công ty không bối cảnh càng là làm người trìu mến, một nháy mắt cũng là cực tốc nhảy lên đỏ một cái.

Khương Daniel tìm kiếm trên website hạ, trừ không có gì dinh dưỡng thông bản thảo cũng nhìn không ra cái khác, đành phải ra cái kết luận, người này hiện tại đại khái thật là muốn thực hiện mộng tưởng. Rất tốt. Đưa di động nhét về nữ hài trong tay, lại yên lặng đi lau cà phê của hắn chén.

Kiên trì không lên mạng lục soát tên của hắn là đúng, nhiều như thế cái chướng ngại vật đối với người ta nhiều không tốt. Hay là sẽ ẩn ẩn lo lắng hắn, nhưng cũng không phải có thể lo lắng lập trường của hắn. Chỉ có thể chờ đợi hắn lại đến, uống như vậy ngọt đường phân bom, hắn sẽ còn hay không lại đến a.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền đến. Không phải đến trong tiệm, là điện thoại tới.

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ đánh đến, nhưng cũng vẫn là không dám để lọt tiếp bất kỳ một cái nào bất động sản chào hàng cùng bảo hiểm chào hàng quảng cáo. Hắn hôm nay không có ca đêm, trong nhà nhớ kỹ sổ sách, số lượng tính được tinh tế, mua mới không khí tịnh hóa phiến kế hoạch cũng một lần nữa đưa vào danh sách quan trọng. Tại lưới bên trên qua lại so sánh giá cả, điện thoại di động kêu, vô ý thức theo nghe, mới nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mật ong nước dạng thanh âm, "Uy, Daniel, ta uống say, nấc, ta cùng bọn hắn nói ngươi sẽ đến tiếp ta, nấc, ngươi ở chỗ nào vậy, ngươi mau tới a."

Ồn ào cùng vui đùa ầm ĩ bối cảnh âm truyền đến Khương Daniel bên tai, hắn giảo lấy lông mày, kiên trì cùng hắn biên xuống dưới, "Bảo bối, ngươi phải đem định vị phát cho ta nha. Ngươi hôm nay lúc ra cửa còn tại nhắc tới, làm sao đến chỗ ngồi liền quên rồi?" Đầu bên kia điện thoại một trận cười vang, vỗ tay gõ bàn đều có, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới xin lỗi che miệng cầm điện thoại di động đi ra ngoài, "Không có ý tứ a, quấy rầy ngươi, đoàn làm phim ra liên hoan chơi đùa, ta bên trong đại mạo hiểm, muốn cho danh bạ bên trong một người gọi điện thoại, trang nam nữ bằng hữu, thất bại liền muốn thân người khác." Khương Daniel rất lâu không có nghe thấy hắn nói chuyện, nắm bắt điệu còn như thế cẩn thận từng li từng tí, tâm phát lấy phát lấy đau.

"Ta thật tới đón ngươi đi, thời gian hơi trễ nên trở về nhà." Khương Daniel sợ Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ nhiều, bổ túc một câu lý do.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ bé đáp âm thanh, báo địa chỉ.

"Tốt, kia ngươi chờ ta một chút." Khương Daniel khép lại máy tính, chạy đến cửa trước đem chân hướng trong giày chui.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa gầy, làm sao cùng cắt giấy đồng dạng, mặt như bị ken két lại cắt đi hơn phân nửa.

Khương Daniel thật xa liền hướng về phía hắn vẫy gọi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đoàn làm phim rót mấy chén, đã mỏng mồ hôi, vừa vặn Khương Daniel hôm nay mặc bộ màu trắng vệ áo, cách mấy mét tựa như đầu cự hình Samoyed a đứng thẳng tại đối với hắn phất tay thăm hỏi, rất khả ái.

Khương Daniel không có để hắn về sau ngồi, ngược lại là kéo ra ghế lái phụ cửa xe. Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến một hãm, đầu liền ngã trên ghế ngồi, biểu lộ dễ chịu cực.

Khương Daniel thấy hắn tâm tình không tệ cũng bắt đầu vui vẻ, ấn mở hướng dẫn ý đồ thiết trí một chút địa chỉ tiễn hắn về nhà. Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ, dài lại lớn lên lông mi cúi tại dưới mắt, che không được ngọn nguồn vòng tiếp theo vòng xanh đen. Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện hắn trên má còn điểm ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, tính trẻ con san ra một cây may mắn ngón tay muốn đem bọn chúng đều nối liền, ngủ người nói nói mớ, miệng khẽ nhúc nhích, dọa Khương Daniel kêu to một tiếng.

Xích lại gần nghe mới biết được là bồi bồi ta. Khương Daniel biết phụ cận có cái không sai công viên, thường ngày đêm hè lão thả ô tô phim, mở cửa sổ mái nhà cũng có thể ngắm sao, dưới mắt nhất thời bán hội cũng không về nhà được, liền chở đi chỗ đó chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc tỉnh Khương Daniel xem phim chính nhìn nhập thần. Thần sắc chuyên chú phải làm cho người nghĩ bóp lỗ tai của hắn để hắn nhìn xem bên người mình, phim có cái gì tốt nhìn.

Không ngờ Khương Daniel cũng là hoa mười hai vạn phần định lực tại nhẫn nại, tới trễ, xe sắp xếp ở phía sau mấy hàng, cùng phía trước chỉ nhìn một chút phim không khí không giống nhau lắm, Khương Daniel đang bận mở màn hình kết nối công phu, phía trước xe kia đột nhiên trên dưới kịch liệt lay động, chấn động đến vang dội.

Khương Daniel chỉ có thể giả vờ, nhìn chằm chằm phim trên màn hình nhìn, như muốn chằm chằm ra cái lỗ lớn đến đem mình cho tiếp nhận đi vào tiến hành tình cảm tị nạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh Khương Daniel cũng không có mở miệng nói chuyện, tiếp tục xem phim. Nữ chính màu tóc chói lọi, tính tình hoạt bát thậm chí có chút táo bạo, cùng nam chính chỗ đến chỗ đi chuyện gì đều muốn vội vã làm, Khương Daniel thấy thú vị, thậm chí nhìn thấy một điểm mình cùng người bên cạnh cái bóng."Có chút sự tình không cần một buổi tối đều làm xong, chúng ta lại không thời gian đang gấp."

Nam chính cuối cùng là ôm nữ chính, trấn an vảy ngược của nàng. Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt đụng lên đến, tách ra qua Khương Daniel mặt, sợ hãi mổ môi của hắn. Khương Daniel đè xuống làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này tham luyến, chậm rãi buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay. Trong xe mở ra đèn, hắn đưa tay nhấn rơi, phát hiện dưới đèn còn hút lấy chỉ nhỏ thiêu thân, không biết lúc nào bay vào, dùng hai cái đầu ngón tay bắt lấy.

"Daniel, ngươi biết không, ta cảm thấy ta có đôi khi tựa như cái này thiêu thân." Ung Thánh Hựu lần này là thật thấm tại nước mắt bên trong. Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, chỉ chờ hắn tiếp tục.

"Biểu diễn là giấc mộng của ta, cũng là ta quang nhiệt, nhưng là giống như đụng lên đi sẽ chỉ bị mặt ngoài ánh sáng chói mắt tuyến hấp dẫn, sau đó bị chụp chết tại dưới đèn." Ung Thánh Hựu tích lũy đủ nói một hơi đã là không dễ.

Khương Daniel mới mở miệng, "Nhưng là Thánh Hựu a, bươm bướm kỳ thật không có chết nha." Khương Daniel quay cửa kính xe xuống, buông ra đầu ngón tay, bươm bướm bay ra ngoài, ôm thuộc về nó mùa hè.

Truyền đến nín khóc mỉm cười thanh âm.

Khương Daniel cầm ẩm ướt khăn tay xoa xoa tay, lại đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một bao khăn tay, đột nhiên xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu, một bộ quan sát tỉ mỉ hắn bộ dáng, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hại lên thẹn tới. Nhưng thật ra là trên tay khởi động làm, đem chỗ ngồi về sau nhấc rất nhiều độ, hai người cơ hồ là nửa nằm, cửa sổ mái nhà mở ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trời ngắm sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ngửa, lời nói nhiều lên. Từ đoàn làm phim kiến thức nói đến tạp chí quay chụp, còn nói thêm các tiền bối bí mật nhỏ, nhất chủ yếu vẫn là nói cái này vòng tròn thật cùng chính mình tưởng tượng bên trong khác biệt, không có công ty không có bối cảnh hắn sau này nếu như lại đụng phải đêm đó như thế sự tình thật đúng là không có cách nào.

"Ta cảm thấy hay là ký một cái công ty vì tốt nhất sách." Khương Daniel người ngoài cuộc này vậy mà thật cùng hắn phân tích lên lợi và hại, nói vài câu lại hỏi có hay không cái kia mấy nhà công ty thật đối với hắn ném ra ngoài cành ô liu, để hắn suy nghĩ thật kỹ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị sự kiên nhẫn của hắn chọc cho có chút mê mang, lại bắt hắn tay muốn hôn không hôn dùng chóp mũi phá cọ chóp mũi của hắn.

Khương Daniel lần này là thật không giữ được bình tĩnh, "Ung Thánh Hựu, chúng ta cũng không cần một đêm đem sự tình đều làm xong. Chúng ta cũng có thể làm bằng hữu." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn khẽ trương khẽ hợp, không nhanh không chậm phun chữ miệng, gỗ nổi trôi nổi cảm giác bất lực lại bao trùm tới. Phảng phất môi đụng môi mới có thể chứng minh sinh mệnh là chân chính tồn ở, trước mắt người này cùng mảnh này đêm tối cũng thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu dời xuống mặt, ba ba mà đối với Khương Daniel hạ ý muốn gặm. Ngược lại bị kéo chặt cổ áo, hướng trên ghế ngồi đẩy. Khương Daniel cho hắn hệ cái dây an toàn, phảng phất là muốn đem hắn khóa, một điểm chỗ trống cũng không cho.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi lại uống say. Nhưng chúng ta thật có thể làm bằng hữu." Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực, không đáp lời. Khương Daniel nắm chặt tay của hắn, hay là nước đá xúc cảm, ổ tại lòng bàn tay một chút xíu để nó ấm lại, không nhanh không chậm cùng hắn nói chuyện, "Ngươi đang sợ cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu trở về cởi tay, bất đắc dĩ không thành, lại sương mù mờ mịt mở miệng nói, "Ta lo lắng về sau sẽ trở nên cùng cái vòng này đồng dạng. Nước quá sâu, mưa cũng rất lớn."

Tổng không có ngươi trận mưa này trong lòng ta hạ phải lớn.

Khương Daniel không nói ra lời này, ngược lại nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn lên lòng bàn tay của hắn đến, gợn sóng trên dưới đánh lấy vòng, "Kiên trì là rất mệt mỏi, nhưng ngươi phía trước bừa bãi vô danh lâu như vậy đều nhịn được tới, đằng sau lại khổ, liều một phen cũng là đáng." Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn nói đến trong lòng đâm quàng đâm xiên động, còn muốn nói chút gì, lại bị đánh gãy, "Ta tin tưởng ngươi chân thành. Ngươi cùng ta trò chuyện mơ ước biểu lộ rất thuần túy."

Sau đó là dài dằng dặc trầm mặc, cùng với trong xe gào thét hơi lạnh. Hai người đều không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ đến đêm mưa cùng hôm sau không thoải mái buổi sáng. Kia là bọn hắn duy nhất liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu mơ ước đối thoại, ngắn gọn lại sai lầm.

"Đi thôi, đưa ngươi về nhà." Khương Daniel buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay. Cầm cái này ấm lại, mang theo ấm áp cùng một điểm mồ hôi. Ung Thánh Hựu đem một cái khác cũng đưa qua đến, giống đang giận, lại giống đang làm nũng.

"Lái xe cùng bắt tay không chậm trễ, ta kỹ thuật vẫn được. Ngươi báo một chút địa chỉ." Khương Daniel là hảo tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này một mặt ngủ không đủ bối rối che cũng không che được, miễn cho đến mai tỉnh rượu lại chiêu hắn hận.

"Ngươi cũng đưa tùy tiện người kia về nhà, đi theo liền người kia như vậy sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong bị mình ỏn ẻn đến, thậm chí nghĩ thoáng cửa sổ nôn khan.

Quỷ tài đi theo liền người kia đi ngủ, đem tùy tiện người kia từ rác rưởi xử lý đứng nhặt về nhà, lại đi theo liền người kia giả không biết.

"Dĩ nhiên không phải a, ngươi là trường hợp đặc biệt." Lần sau không thể chiếu theo lệ này nữa cái kia lệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn đi nhà hắn.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy là thời điểm đem trong nhà vậy bản thánh trải qua lấy ra tinh tế đọc thầm. Thiên Phụ tiễn hắn một đoạn diễm lữ, không có tương ứng phối hợp một đoạn duyên, hiện tại lại muốn khảo nghiệm hắn trai giới, hắn chỉ là chỉ lạc đường biết quay lại dê con, có thật nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được thuận theo, Khương Daniel sổ sách không có coi xong, vội vàng tính sổ sách. Đẩy hắn đi rửa mặt, hắn liền đi, đổi quần áo cũng thành thành thật thật mặc, không có gây sóng gió.

Khương Daniel sổ sách coi xong, cuối cùng hạ đơn một cái tịnh hóa phiến. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon từ từ xem bản thứ gì, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn nhìn nhập thần. Hẳn là kịch bản đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút ngoài miệng còn nhỏ giọng đọc thầm một đôi lời, đại khái là mình từ.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem đều biệt khuất, liên tục không ngừng khuyên hắn, "Không có chuyện, ta không chê nhao nhao, ngươi yên tâm lớn mật niệm đi ra đi." Nhưng ta chê ngươi nhìn ta thấy quá lâu. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ánh mắt còn lại lướt qua Khương Daniel đăm đăm mắt, trong lòng cười trở mặt rồi bên trên còn phải treo lại. Hết sức tưởng niệm hắn mặc tạp dề tiểu xảo bộ dáng tới.

"Ta đói, nhà các ngươi có hay không đồ ăn a." Ba phần hỏi, bảy phần mềm nhu giấu ở bên trong.

"Các ngươi diễn viên không sợ mặt sưng phù sao? Ngày mai có ngươi hí sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến trong lòng phồng lên một mảnh, nghĩ đêm hôm đó ngươi để ta ngậm ngươi đồ vật thời điểm không nói cái này thể mình lời nói.

"Không sợ. Ban đêm có thể ăn đồ vật nhiều." Khương Daniel không có đọc lên hắn cái này âm dương quái khí ý tứ, mở ra tủ lạnh nhìn nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Mua sắm ngày trôi qua mấy ngày, không trực ca đêm ban đêm luôn luôn ở nhà tự nấu, không bằng đồ ăn thừa một chuyển, nấu cái bộ đội nồi.

Mì sợi gia vị bao vừa mở không có gì nấu đi vào sẽ không thể ăn. Bắt đầu ăn lời nói liền tự nhiên nhiều, kỳ thật chủ yếu là Ung Thánh Hựu đang ăn, bữa tiệc bên trên tổng ăn không đủ no. Khương Daniel cũng không đói, đơn cầm song dài đũa, không có cầm chén, cuồn cuộn nước trong nước cho Ung Thánh Hựu vớt tinh hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn đến gấp, nuốt động tác cực giống đào quả hạch sóc con, Khương Daniel lượng lấy bỏng, ăn từ từ, ăn từ từ nói nhiều lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu uống vào chén thứ hai mì nước, Khương Daniel mới tìm hiểu nói, " ngươi vì sao lại nghĩ đến gọi điện thoại cho ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu thật bị làm khó, cũng không thể nói cảm thấy hắn hướng đóng gói trong túi nhét viết số điện thoại tờ giấy rất đáng yêu đi.

Vốn là không có tồn, chỉ cầm thả tại trong ví tiền, buổi chiều từ studio đi, thu nhà sản xuất một đám danh thiếp mới mở ra túi tiền nhìn thấy. Yên lặng liền theo hạ số lượng tồn, ban đêm cũng không biết thế nào, người khác hắn là không nguyện ý ném cái mặt này, mã số của hắn lại theo phải xuống dưới.

"Cảm thấy ngươi đáng yêu." Khương Daniel không nghĩ ra, đáng yêu đến tột cùng là có thể yêu, hay là có thể thiếu yêu. Ngượng ngùng nhếch miệng, tự giác thu lại bát đũa tới.

"Ta có thể giúp một tay sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hút lấy Cocacola, đứng tại tủ lạnh trước, bắp chân còn chống đỡ lấy cửa tủ lạnh. Tại trong nhà người khác chụp cái gì ngày mùa hè bạn trai hoạ báo một trăm thiên, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thường tốt, Khương Daniel biết.

"Không có việc gì, không cần, ngươi bận ngươi cứ đi đi." Lại chụp sẽ Khương Daniel cũng chỉ muốn nhìn hắn độc nhất vô nhị vốn riêng giường chiếu.

"Vậy ta mỗi lần tới nhiều làm phiền ngươi." Nói bóng gió là còn có thể có lần sau? Khương Daniel vui.

"Không có việc gì, ngươi có thể lấy thân báo đáp." Miệng nhanh hơn đầu óc, vui vẻ khắp quá đỉnh đầu. Vừa lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chắc bụng về sau Cocacola uống đến cũng gấp, hòa với nước ngọt treo lên nấc. Khương Daniel nếu như không phải mang theo rửa chén nhựa plastic tay bao đã sớm che mặt đào mệnh.

"Tốt lắm." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong lại đánh nấc. Khương Daniel thật sợ, uống Cocacola cũng có thể uống say sao? Cúi đầu tiếp tục mãnh xoa đáy nồi.

Đồ hèn nhát, dám nói không dám làm. Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp hắn nhìn không thấy đối bóng lưng của hắn làm mấy cái mặt quỷ.

Một đêm yên giấc. Khương Daniel còn cắm tốt nhiệt điện khu muỗi khí, lại đem giường cùng phòng ngủ tặng cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu không phải lần đầu tiên đến, vẫn cảm thấy mới lạ. Đóng cửa nơi này sờ sờ nơi đó nhìn xem, gần phân nửa chuông lại qua.

"Chưa ngủ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu rất cảm tạ Khương Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ gõ cửa. Mã bên trên trên giá sách bị hắn rút ra một quyển sách, thiếu thiếu nằm lại trên giường.

"Ta tại." Khốn khốn, giống nuốt mười vạn tám ngàn cái ngáp.

"Đem cái này uống nhanh ngủ đi." Khương Daniel đưa ra chén Ôn thật vừa lúc sữa bò.

Ùng ục ùng ục, ùng ục ùng ục, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là dùng hết toàn thân định lực mới không có hôn đi lên, ngậm Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi một vòng sữa nước đọng.

Tưởng tượng người này có thể là trong đêm phát bệnh cố ý, ngày mai lại trở mặt không quen biết liền thanh tỉnh rất nhiều, thu cái chén cũng như chạy trốn kéo cửa lên.

Về sau, hai người dần dần có giao tế.

Bắt đầu là Khương Daniel nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu có đem chìa khóa rơi trong nhà, ngày khác không có ban có thể cho hắn đưa đi studio. Về sau lại là Khương Daniel cầm không ít bên ngoài tặng cà phê đi, đoàn làm phim đều đối Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu ý nháy mắt mấy cái, làm cho hắn muốn mở miệng giải thích cũng không có chỗ trống. Ngẫu nhiên cũng cùng Khương Daniel gửi nhắn tin một chút, nói một chút không quen nhìn nghẹn không được, về phải nội dung không nhiều, cũng tinh luyện, dăm ba câu liền khuyên phải Ung Thánh Hựu thật vui vẻ, đây cũng là loại năng lực kỳ lạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay cái này lưới kịch muốn hơ khô thẻ tre, trải qua cân nhắc phía dưới, hay là nghĩ ký tân tấn một cái truyền hình điện ảnh công ty, nguyên nhân cũng đơn giản, còn là người mới đối phương cũng mở ra có thể cho hắn thành lập một mình phòng làm việc điều kiện, không thể so những nhà khác công ty đưa ra hậu đãi chia hoa hồng cùng cực giai tài nguyên nghe kém.

Một con đường đi đến đen, liền đi tới đen đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ. Cho duy nhất khả năng có chút quan tâm chuyện này Khương Daniel phát công ty danh tự cùng điều kiện, liền vung điện thoại di động chuẩn bị quay phim. Đối phương về cũng có hứng thú, "Ta ủng hộ ngươi mỗi cái quyết định." Ung Thánh Hựu hạ hí, trông thấy tin tức, than thở Khương Daniel thật có thể nói là là nhân gian khó được ngốc tử một viên, lại về hắn mấy hàng nói dông dài.

Ký kết thời gian tới cũng nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại người công ty trong văn phòng mảnh đọc lấy hợp đồng, sợ bỏ qua nơi nào đánh lấy tiểu hào kiểu chữ hiệp ước không bình đẳng. Người quản sự sự tình đi tới, thật có lỗi cười cười, đánh gãy hắn vùi đầu khổ đọc.

"Không có ý tứ a, Ung tiên sinh, chúng ta người đầu tư là của ngài mê điện ảnh, muốn gặp một lần ngài hàn huyên với ngươi sẽ tương lai tiền cảnh, sẽ không chậm trễ ngài thời gian quá dài, ngài nhìn ngài ý như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn lập tức cầm bút tăng thêm không cùng người không liên hệ xã giao giao tế đầu này. Trở ngại mặt mũi, không có cách nào nói không, hợp đồng cũng còn không có đàm khép, nhăn mặt tổng không phải biện pháp.

Phòng họp không tính rộng thoáng, đầy phòng đều là màn cửa. Người kia đưa lưng về phía hắn tại chuyển bút, cõng rất rộng rãi, tóc chải thẳng tắp. Nghe hắn vào cửa gọi một câu ngài tốt, quay mặt lại nhìn qua hắn cười.

"Vậy ta bao nuôi ngươi." Khương Daniel cười đến không cần mặt mũi.

"Không cần." Ung Thánh Hựu là thật động khí, đốt ngón tay nắm bắt hợp đồng trắng bệch.

"Kia đi cùng với ta." Khương Daniel thật cự phiền, còn hung hăng càn quấy.

"Nhìn ngươi biểu hiện đi." Ung Thánh Hựu rất lạnh, không biết có phải hay không bởi vì phòng họp mở hơi lạnh.

"Cái gì đó! Vậy ta vẫn bao nuôi ngươi đi." Khương Daniel đang suy nghĩ nhắc lại mấy lần cái này tra nhi Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể mở miệng mắng chửi người.

"Ta yêu cầu cũng không thấp." Ung Thánh Hựu thằng ranh con này còn tìm hiểu nguồn gốc, được đà lấn tới.

"Không đủ dùng yêu bổ đủ có thể chứ." Khương Daniel không phải nói hỏi câu ngữ khí.

"Vậy chúng ta tính là quan hệ như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu lên cơn giận dữ nhìn hắn chằm chằm nhìn.

"Dùng yêu làm giao dịch loại quan hệ đó. Ngươi không muốn ham thân thể của ta ờ!" Khương Daniel càng vẩy Ung Thánh Hựu càng khởi kình.

"Lăn." Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục mắng ra. Khương Daniel dễ chịu.

"Uống cà phê sao? Ta cho ngươi nấu." Hỏi được thành khẩn.

Không có cái gì cố sự là một bình cà phê thời gian giảng không hết. Chừng hai mươi Khương Daniel đi nước ngoài du học, tùy tiện mua mua liền trúng kếch xù Jackpot, nằm tại trong trương mục số số không đều phải tốn bên trên hai cánh tay đầu ngón tay. Tuổi còn trẻ liền phất nhanh đại giới chính là cả ngày chơi bời lêu lổng, không có việc gì. Tìm phần quán cà phê kiêm chức một làm liền là đến hiện tại. Thẳng đến gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta không có ước mơ gì, nghe bằng hữu nói bên này tại chiêu thương dẫn tư, ta nghĩ đầu tư ngươi tổng sẽ không quá sai." Công ty không có chuyên nghiệp cà phê cơ, Khương Daniel phí sức xé cà phê bao con nhộng.

"Ngươi không sợ ta là cái bồi thường tiền hàng?" Ung Thánh Hựu chọc cho khởi kình.

"Coi ta là ngươi đồng tâm người tốt, dùng tiền nuôi giấc mộng của ngươi rồi."

Có chút tình yêu không cần một đêm liền nở hoa kết trái, có ít người cũng không cần lão là bỏ lỡ, có mấy lời không cần phải nói quá chết, có chút ấm áp không thể ngăn trở.

Cái gọi là một lòng người cùng một lòng người có trọng yếu như vậy sao, bất quá là muốn một cái có thể nghĩ ngươi suy nghĩ, yêu ngươi chỗ yêu đồ ngốc thôi.

Có lẽ, chúng ta cảm giác giống nhau.

Để ta lưu lại cùng ngươi sinh hoạt. Vô cùng đơn giản qua.

"Ta kỳ thật có một vấn đề muốn hỏi ngươi." Khương Daniel hỏi được đột ngột. Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay chính chuyển Khương Daniel sau đầu một điểm không có dài đủ phát.

"Ngươi hỏi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đổi dùng đầu ngón tay gảy kia túm bên cạnh dật nghiêng ra đen.

"Ngươi vì cái gì biết ta gọi Daniel a?" Khương Daniel xoay đầu lại, trực câu câu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đồ ngốc! Ngươi áo mưa đằng sau có dạ quang chữ a." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nông cạn cười lên.

"Nha. Ta còn tưởng rằng là mệnh trung chú định đâu." Khương Daniel lại còn có chút mất mác.

"Còn không phải ta thông minh. Hừ." Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy người bên gối nóng hầm hập phía sau lưng.

"Ta so ngươi thông minh á!" Nguồn nhiệt lại không buông tha lại gần hôn hắn.

Cho nên ngươi nhìn, yêu đương cái kia cần quá thông minh.

Còn không phải bị mùa hè mưa, mang đến lại mang đến.

Muốn dùng tâm.

"A nha, nói bao nhiêu lần thiếu nãi tinh không muốn thêm đường cùng bơ!" Ung Thánh Hựu đối trợ lý mua được Khương Daniel bài ái tâm cà phê hướng màn hình đầu kia gào thét.

"Vậy ngươi vừa gầy làm sao bây giờ a!" Khương Daniel biết sai liền đổi rất nhanh.

"Ngươi thiếu giày vò ta ta liền có thể béo!" Ung Thánh Hựu đau lưng nhức eo còn xếp một ngày hí.

"Vậy ta là kim chủ đại nhân đâu!" Khương Daniel giữa ban ngày cầm lấy vô lại giọng điệu tới.

"Không muốn bao đi nhanh lên! Thay người!" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tức tuyệt.

"Kia ta biết sai." Khương Daniel lại kinh ngạc.

Nhỏ trợ lý từ bên ngoài tiến đến thúc Ung Thánh Hựu khởi công. Dửng dưng hỏi một câu ai nha.

"Bạn trai ta." Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại.

Mùa hè lại tới, lại là mùa mưa. Ung Thánh Hựu tay không lạnh buốt, nắm khỏa Khương Daniel trái tim.

# bạo lá gan viết văn hỏng việc 6 tử:

1\. A nha không kịp, ta ra tay trước lại nghĩ linh tinh. Lúc đầu tiêu đề là muốn lấy Heart of My Heart nhưng là cảm thấy khó đọc, thế là trực tiếp lấy tâm chi tâm.

2\. Ta có thể nói ta kỳ thật chỉ muốn viết một cái tiểu nhân bạch thủy nấu bát mì đầu yêu đương cố sự à. Quả nhiên là trong đầu màu vàng phế liệu quá khó lường thành dạng này. Đêm qua bắt đầu viết, viết đến hai điểm, ngủ bảy điểm lại viết. Vội vàng đi ra ngoài không nhìn một lần liền phát. Kỳ thật! Lúc đầu chỉ là nghĩ kỹ! Chỉ cần sữa không thêm đường! Loại này đối bạch! Không nghĩ tới tự nhiên mà vậy ra đến như vậy cái tiểu hài tử. Có trị hay không càng ta cũng che mặt không biết, nếu như có thể xem vui vẻ liền tốt.

3\. Trứng ny là thật có ngược lại nhàn nhạt vết sẹo ờ. Quên nói, ở không cái kia tạp dề tạo hình tham khảo một chút TN quảng cáo! Tóc đen cho ta vẩy tới thần hồn điên đảo!

4\. Phim là bành đạo chí minh cùng xuân kiều. Kỳ thật ta cũng không biết có chút sự tình có nên hay không một đêm đều làm xong, sợ người này đi, nắm chặt thời gian cũng là đúng, nếu như hắn cũng cầm những lời này đến an ủi, không phải qua loa tắc trách, kia càng thêm cảm thấy người này là. Quyết định, từ từ sẽ đến cũng không phải không thể. Hiện ở thời đại này, hết thảy đều phát sinh quá nhanh, khó có người nguyện ý cùng ngươi đem tiết tấu buông ra.

4\. Sập sập! Ta yêu! Sinh nhật vui vẻ! Ta sẽ làm hoàng kim! Thật!

5\. Mong ước mọi người tháng năm đều có mỹ hảo phần cuối! Thương các ngươi ba ba ba!


	353. Chapter 353

『 Dan Ung 』 trên thế giới tất cả ban đêm cùng duy nhất nam hài

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả

# không có ý tứ cách thức sai trọng phát một lần TT

# Dan tử thị giác mời đưa số hiệu 19950825 viên kia hành tinh (bởi vậy tiến)

Ta cùng ta nam hài một mình thời gian không nhiều.

Phần lớn chỉ có ở buổi tối, hắn mới là ta nam hài.

Ánh mắt chiếu lấp lánh, quai hàm căng phồng, trên mặt nhỏ vụn lông tơ còn nước chảy giọt. Tay còn trơn bóng, móng heo thịt đều không có nuốt đến mức hoàn toàn, đã căng cứng lên vểnh lên còn sót lại hai cây sạch sẽ đầu ngón tay gõ bàn phím, cố gắng khởi động máy ăn gà.

Mỗi khi lúc này, ta sẽ làm bộ rất căm ghét hướng hắn rống, để hắn nhanh lên khôi phục mặt bàn sạch sẽ, sau đó cười trộm lấy nghe hắn bị nghẹn đến, dùng ngạnh ngạnh thanh âm, cùng ta nũng nịu. Kỳ thật mặt bàn cũng không có rất dầu, móng heo dư vị nghe cũng rất thơm.

Nếu như, trên đầu của hắn chững chạc đàng hoàng bọc lấy cọng lông khăn, đem ẩm ướt tóc toàn giấu thoạt nhìn không có buồn cười như vậy liền tốt. Ta luôn luôn nhịn không được cười mở, trêu đến hắn mang theo thật to trò chơi chuyên dụng tai nghe mê mang xoay đầu lại, vừa loạn động, khăn mặt sau hệ kết lại tránh ra, đuôi tóc đều sập sập, cực giống tắm về sau chó con.

Không đi lên hôn hắn mũi không được loại kia thích, tại trong lồng ngực bành trướng lên cao, nổ tung, kẹo cầu vồng trong lòng trong phòng bạo chết. Ta nam hài làm sao khả ái như vậy.

Cũng có rất đau lòng hắn thời khắc.

Rượu đỏ còn không có tỉnh tốt liền nắm lấy tay của ta để ta đổ ra cho hắn uống. Ta tổng gọi đùa chúng ta rất giống nghiện thuốc người bệnh cùng ma tuý con buôn tại chắp đầu, một giờ cung hóa có thể tiêu hao non nửa bình. Nhưng hắn lúc nửa đêm có đôi khi đau đến nhẹ nhàng hừ, nghiêng người lại ngủ thật say, ta là biết đến. Bởi vì ta cũng đau, một người đau hai người phần. Ta nam hài tại không phải sân khấu bên trên cái kia thân phận thời gian bên trong, cũng phải thừa nhận rất nhiều không người biết đến khổ sở.

Ta biết, cho nên ta có thể bồi tiếp hắn. Chỉ là ta có khả năng cho, không nhiều.

Nhưng giống như hắn thấy, đã đầy đủ.

Buổi sáng dậy sớm một chút dọn xong hắn tối hôm qua chọn tốt quần áo giày, kéo một đôi nghe sạch sẽ bít tất, thả tại hắn bên giường. Trong phòng vệ sinh tiếp hảo nước, chen lên kem đánh răng, để lên bàn chải đánh răng. Cuối cùng cầm chắc hắn dây sạc, trong bao vải thả đi làm muốn mặc dép lê, kéo lên hai mười phút đến nửa giờ lại bóp hắn quả đào mặt, gọi hắn rời giường.

Ta nam hài, từ trong lúc ngủ mơ nhập nhèm trừng mở không nghe sai khiến dính hợp lại cùng nhau mí mắt, sưng lấy khuôn mặt, liều mạng về sau nắm lấy một đầu lông chó, đối ta cười."Ung Ung, qua đến cho ta ôm một chút." Vậy liền lại chậm trễ một phút đi, liền một phút liền tốt, để ta đem đối với hắn không bỏ cùng ỷ lại, đều vùi vào hắn tuổi trẻ ôm ấp.

Nhưng chúng ta ước pháp tam chương, công và tư rõ ràng. Tất cả đáy lòng tính toán, đều lưu đến ban đêm. Thế nhưng là, ta mỗi lần nằm ở trên giường xoát fan hâm mộ diễn đàn, lại cảm thấy đối với hắn có chút không công bằng, đối với mình cũng có một ít. Bởi vì, ánh mắt lừa gạt không được người bên ngoài.

Coi như ta nam hài vụng trộm từ đại minh tinh xác ngoài bên trong chạy ra ngoài chăm chú nhìn sau gáy của ta muôi, chờ đợi ta quay đầu dáng vẻ ta không nhìn thấy, fan hâm mộ máy ảnh bên trong giống như đều đập đến, ghi chép phải rõ ràng. Ta coi là không có bị phát hiện lo lắng, cũng giấu không được mắt của các nàng.

Ta thường thường hỏi mình, là yêu ta nam hài nhiều một chút, còn là ưa thích sân khấu bên trên cái kia thôn phệ hết thảy, nắm chắc trọng tâm hắn nhiều một chút, cũng từng muốn đem giữa hai cái này vẽ lên Sở Hà hán giới, về sau nhìn kỹ một chút các nàng trong mắt chúng ta mới phát hiện, nguyên lai bất cứ lúc nào, không quan hệ địa điểm, ta đều yêu hắn so trước một giây nhiều hơn như vậy một chút điểm.

Có thể đốt rơi tâm động bom kíp nổ kia một chút xíu.

Ta tự nhận là là cái tốt diễn viên, suy nghĩ diễn kỹ, để một chút biểu hiện lực không ngừng rèn luyện, dần dần dung nhập sinh hoạt. Đến hào quang của hắn bán kính bên trong, lại chỉ dùng làm tốt chính mình.

Không cần phí công phí sức đóng vai thú vị, không cần đóng vai khốc đùa nghịch đoạt người nhãn cầu, cũng không cần một mực hưng phấn sinh động làm nóng bầu không khí, làm hắn nhận biết cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu thuận tiện.

Bị cue có thể biểu hiện mình, không có bị chú ý liền yên lặng nhìn ta nam hài như thế nào phát huy, hắn có thể khám phá khăn che mặt của ta, bảo hộ ta ôn nhu, cũng có thể giải quyết ta e lệ cùng bất an. Ta nam hài chưa từng để ta cô đơn.

Trong đêm ôm bị đọc thơ sụt sịt cái mũi, ta nam hài sẽ bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, đỡ tại cái thang bên cạnh, ngón tay trong bóng đêm xoa bóp ta lông mày xương, trấn an ta xảy ra bất ngờ cảm giác an toàn khuyết thiếu.

Ngày thứ hai lên ti vi đài ngồi tại mỹ dung trong phòng, trang điểm lão sư lải nhải hắn lại ngủ không ngon dưới mắt một mảnh làm, lại cầm hóa nặng nề nhãn ảnh, câu nhãn tuyến, tràn ngập ý cười con mắt nghiêng mắt nhìn ta. Ta lúc này bình thường đều lại bởi vì mất mặt mà cúi đầu xuống, trong lòng ghi lại một bút, tiểu phôi đản, liền ngươi cơ linh, liền ngươi biết tốt với ta.

Rất nhiều ban đêm, ta đều buồn ngủ quá. Khốn đến đợi không được ta nam hài trở về. Sớm nói ngủ ngon là số ít tình huống, đại đa số thời điểm ta khoanh tay cơ liền hàm hàm mê man. Kỳ thật ký túc xá đại môn mở ra lúc ấy ta liền tỉnh, không muốn động. Chỉ muốn nghe, nghe ta nam hài rón rén mở cửa, tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt thay đổi áo ngủ đi rửa mặt. Nghe hắn đứng trong phòng tắm dùng nhỏ nhất ngăn gió thổi tóc, đoán hắn hẳn là lại bởi vì quá mức nhàm chán, liền sương mù tại hướng pha lê bên trên viết chữ.

Rạng sáng hai ba điểm ta đuổi hành trình, có chữ chồng mấy tầng, nước ấn ký vẫn còn, một chữ độc nhất một cái 옹, ta dòng họ, tầng tầng lớp lớp, lít nha lít nhít, viết rất nhiều lần. Cho nên, về sau nếu như ta tỉnh dậy, liền sẽ mở miệng, cùng hắn nói chuyện một chút. Để ta nam hài đừng như thế cẩn thận từng li từng tí, đem máy sấy điều lớn một chút nhanh lên thổi khô cũng không có việc gì. Hắn vừa nằm xuống lại xông vào phòng vệ sinh, lại là một trận lẩm bẩm tiếng nước, ta hiếu kì, hỏi hắn làm gì chứ, hắn tư trượt một chút chui về ổ chăn, ồm ồm về ta, "Cái kia cái gì, cái mũi, rót một chút cái mũi, không ngáy to liền, sợ quấy rầy đến ca đi ngủ."

Ta phát hiện, ta bị ta nam hài ăn ngon chết a.

Gấu koala bị án cây độc ngốc còn một mực thu hút phiến lá, gấu trúc bị cây trúc làm hư còn một mực chọn chọn lựa lựa, Pikachu bị giam tại Pokeball bên trong thủ cấm đoán một phóng xuất liền mười vạn Volt điện giật địch nhân. Ta, Ung Thánh Hựu, bị ta ngày tết nam hài hữu tâm vô tâm cử động vòng đến sít sao, còn giúp hắn vụng trộm mua gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, giấu Cocacola trùng.

Kiểu gì cũng sẽ, vô tình hay cố ý cho tới tương lai. Ta cùng ta nam hài cũng không ngoại lệ. Qua ba lần rượu tán gẫu qua, mộng tỉnh thời gian cũng nói qua. Hắn là cái đánh từ trong bụng mẹ ra yên vui phái, ngã sấp xuống đều có thể cười cảm tạ trượt chân hắn là hòn đá nhỏ không phải tảng đá lớn cái chủng loại kia, ta sẽ nghĩ rất nhiều, sẽ tại ngay từ đầu liền nghĩ đến kết quả xấu nhất. Nhưng vẫn là nghĩ nghe hắn nói.

Hắn nói, tương lai chúng ta đều không thể đảm bảo, cố mà trân quý hiện tại thời khắc này, chính là đối tương lai làm ra nhất chuẩn bị cẩn thận. Ta không uống say, bia lúa mì mùi thơm từ trong dạ dày lại đưa ra, đánh tâm nhãn cảm thấy hắn nói rất đúng.

Dù cho còn có trăm ngàn loại khả năng tính, cho dù chúng ta sẽ có hoàn toàn không thể nào đoán trước kết cục, lo lắng đều là vô dụng nhất.

Không bằng thổi cái bia hỗn rượu đỏ vị hôn. Thổi tới mặt đỏ tới mang tai, thổi tới chuyển đường xoáy, thổi tới ta nam hài nắm chặt ta phần gáy, như ngoài cửa sổ bóng đêm, trên tay tiến một bước làm sâu sắc.

Ngươi có lẽ gặp qua ta nam hài sao?

Ta dài dằng dặc nhân sinh trống không chờ đợi, nghênh đón bồng bột, xúc động, nóng hổi, thâm tình, trực tiếp, thanh thoát, thủy triều mãnh liệt, tế thủy trường lưu, lông xù, mềm nhũn, ta nam hài.

#6 tử trước khi ăn cơm nghĩ linh tinh:

1\. Lúc đầu chỉ là muốn tùy tiện căn cứ "Ta nam hài" viết ít đồ, viết viết viết thành dạng này. Vậy cứ như thế 8. Tiểu học gà thường ngày đoản đả không muốn ghét bỏ ta ô ô ô. Có người muốn nhìn Dan thị giác sao, nhắn lại nhìn xem có lẽ sẽ viết. Còn có, ta rốt cục sẽ dùng dài văn chương, phía trước quãng đời còn lại cho thuê cùng MC tình nhân mộng trên dưới văn kết nối thiếp xấu như vậy thật là khó xử mọi người. Cúi đầu tạ lỗi.

2\. Thường thường cảm thán trên thế giới làm sao lại có Dan Ung hai người thần kỳ như vậy sinh vật thể tồn tại a, một cái nói "Ta là vì thực hiện thiếu nữ mộng mà đến", so thất thải tường vân bên trên Chí Tôn Bảo còn muốn uy phong lẫm liệt; một cái khác, hắn tồn tại bản thân, chính là thiếu nữ có mộng có thể làm lý do a, thanh tỉnh mộng cảnh, nhân gian côi bảo, hành tẩu mộng xuân máy ấp trứng. Tốt nhất kiểu gì cũng sẽ gặp nhau. Ta người này, tốt bình thường, cũng tốt không thú vị, có lẽ là chờ không được trong truyền thuyết tiên trong họa, trăng trong nước. Chung quy là có thể nhìn thấy trong tưởng tượng động mà kinh thiên, không rõ chi tiết, tại trên thân hai người phát sinh. Là đủ.

3\. Rót mũi ấm cái này ngạnh đến từ chăn mền! Nghe nói là thật có thể giảm bớt ngáy to! Thần thanh khí sảng lỗ lỗ VÙ...!

4\. Ăn cơm chưa! Nhanh đi ăn cơm! Đi ngủ không có! Nhanh đi ngủ! Chúc ngài vui vẻ.

Trứng tử nhìn xem Ung Ung ăn cơm loại kia vui vẻ.

『 Dan Ung 』 mời đưa số hiệu 19950825 viên kia hành tinh

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# tiền văn trên thế giới tất cả ban đêm cùng duy nhất nam hài (bởi vậy tiến) chi Dan thị giác

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả

Thân yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy chữ như mặt.

Không biết tiết mục tổ tại sao phải an bài cái này khâu, rõ ràng ngươi là buổi hòa nhạc bên trên niệm cho chúng ta quên cầm bao tin đều sẽ nhịn không được rơi lệ người. Đều đến cuối cùng, còn muốn chụp ngươi khóc đến xấu xấu dáng vẻ, nhiều không tốt. Cho nên ta đem cái này phong thật viết đưa cho ngươi tin, kẹp tại ngươi lớn túi áo bên trong.

Ngươi không nên cảm thấy nhăn, ngươi vừa nhìn vừa đem biên giới triển khai nha, là miệng của ngươi túi quá nhỏ. Ta gãy hai đạo, ta sợ rơi ra tới.

Viết chút gì tốt đâu, ta là thật suy nghĩ thật lâu.

Suy nghĩ đến tại quá khứ mấy giờ bên trong, ngũ kim ni thu sai bảo bối của ta giày chơi bóng, kình tử Hoán thuận đi bảo bối của ta ván trượt, Hoàng lão sư đều kéo hai lần chúng ta bảo bối phòng nhỏ địa, mới vặn ra bút đóng, chuẩn bị xuống bút cho ngươi viết điểm lời nói.

Ngươi đã từng một mực hỏi, một mực nhắc nhở ta, ngày mai, lập tức liền muốn đến. Ta cũng tưởng tượng Lâm Lâm đồng dạng ôm ngươi len lén gạt lệ, nhưng ta làm không được. Dù sao ban đầu là ta làm hư ngươi, là ta cứng rắn muốn xông vào nhân sinh của ngươi quỹ tích bên trong, là ta trước chen đến phấn phấn bên cạnh ngươi, nắm qua một con tai nghe của ngươi, hỏi ngươi tại nghe cái gì khúc.

Đông Kinh tháp khóa là đầu mục ca ca giúp chúng ta treo, ta về sau lại trải qua tháp cổng, chụp trương nhìn thấy tháp ảnh chụp phát tại quan cà bên trên, ngươi nhớ kỹ đi.

Đầu mục ca ca hỏi ta rơi khóa nghĩ hứa cái gì nguyện, ta không biết hắn có hay không cũng hỏi ngươi, cho nên ta cười cười không có đáp lại."Muốn đem ngươi giấu vào tương lai của ta bên trong." Ta đứng tại quay chụp địa điểm trên sân thượng, ảnh tấm kia tướng trước đó, đối ngọn tháp nhắm lại hai mắt, đây là ta cầu nguyện. Chúng ta không nên nghĩ thiên trường địa cửu, không nên nghĩ thế tục ánh mắt, chỉ là muốn đem ngươi một mực một mực một mực, thả tại hướng ta băng băng mà tới thời gian bên trong.

Nghe nói Đông Kinh tháp treo khóa rất linh, ta còn không có cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ tại dưới đáy giống nhàm chán tình yêu phim đồng dạng tiếp nhận hôn, cho nên ta cũng không dám vì nó đánh cược. Nhưng ta viên này tâm có thể làm nguyện vọng này làm đảm bảo sao? Vì cái gì không có quên cầm bao đưa ta tử khoai tinh tay bao đâu, ngươi theo giúp ta nhìn thời điểm vây được ngủ, ta lại giải thích với ngươi một chút, nếu như ta có lục sắc tảng đá, vậy ta liền có thể thay đổi thời không.

Ngươi mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại về sau, ta đối lỗ tai của ngươi gặm, nói cho ngươi ta thật hâm mộ Doctor Strange, ngươi nói làm gì không ao ước chung cực đại Boss, ta không có trả lời ngươi. Hiện tại muốn để ngươi biết.

Bởi vì, ta nếu có thể thủ hộ thời gian, thời không nhất định phải tại bên cạnh ngươi ngưng kết, ngươi mỗi rơi một cây lông mi, thở dài một hơi, đều lại biến thành vô số vỗ cánh mà bay hồ điệp hoặc là thiên chỉ hạc, hoặc là tùy tiện cái gì ngươi thích đồ vật, cánh hoa mưa cũng được, quá khứ đau khổ vào không được, tương lai ưu thương cũng không thể tới.

Ngươi lại nên cười ta là kẻ ngốc. Trên thế giới nhất định sẽ có một cái chỉ thấy ngươi đồ ngốc không phải sao. Ta nghĩ ta đã có, ngươi cũng có a.

Ngày đó chụp xong cuối cùng một chi đoàn thể quảng cáo, chúng ta kít bất tỉnh tiểu bằng hữu thế mà tại bảo mẫu trên xe nhìn trước đó đoàn tổng, ta thế mà còn say sưa ngon lành cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn. Hắn hạ phiên bản còn chưa đủ HD, hình tượng đều cháo, ta cố gắng chống đến Ung cái mông xi ra xong trận, nghiêng một cái đầu liền ngủ mất, nhanh đến ký túc xá mới tỉnh.

Duỗi ra đầu, hình tượng vừa vặn tại chụp ngươi, lớn giày da nhỏ võng, sóc con đồng dạng, bánh bích quy ăn đến giòn, trên điện thoại di động đặt vào kia thủ ngụ ý phân biệt ca.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì đầu nhỏ đệ đệ hưu một chút hạ xuống một chút cửa sổ xe, mùa thu gió rót vào cổ áo, ta mới đột nhiên minh bạch, nguyên lai thật, gặp nhau chính là ly biệt bắt đầu, yêu chính là bi thương giường ấm.

May mắn, ngươi nhìn so ta minh bạch. Ngươi để ta một mực có chuẩn bị, không là chuẩn bị để ngươi chậm rãi từ cuộc sống của ta bên trong biến mất, mà là chuẩn bị nhìn không thấy ngươi, không cùng ngươi tay thiếp tay đứng chung một chỗ, cũng muốn ngươi, cũng giống bên người có ngươi.

Ngươi là làm sao làm được đây này, ta có hay không cũng trồng đồng dạng một viên đã có thể nở hoa cây tại trong lòng ngươi đâu, ta không có đáp án. Cho nên, ta hiện tại chạy tới phòng chứa đồ, ngồi tại đầu này bị ngươi không cẩn thận A đổ trên ghế sa lon, tiếp tục suy nghĩ lấy ngươi.

Tiền bối mua đầu kia thượng nhân thật nhiều a, ta nhìn Lý đại diện là nghĩ cắt một khối ghế sô pha dây lưng lấy đệm mà mang đi mới bỏ qua đi, Vân lão sư còn ở phía trên ngoan cường lôi kéo gân nói muốn lớn thân thể.

Ta ở chỗ này, nhìn xem ngươi dấu vết lưu lại mới có đáp án. Tại ngươi loại cây cắm rễ sâu như vậy trước đó, ta cho ngươi tặng là hoa hạt giống, hi vọng chúng nó có thể khai ra đóa hoa, trưởng thành vườn hoa.

Có ngươi một phần ngàn tỉ hình dáng vườn hoa. Ngày nào ngươi không vui, tìm không thấy ta, liền đem trong hoa viên hoa kéo cái mấy đóa xuống tới, từng mảnh từng mảnh tách ra cánh hoa nhắc tới ta xấu tốt. Ta sẽ tại thứ ba đóa hoa gặp nạn trước đó trở về bên cạnh ngươi, tin tưởng ta.

Trước đó về Busan xem mụ mụ, mua tú cầu hoa rất thơm, ngươi đến lúc đó cúi đầu nghe, vùi đầu chôn phải dùng quá sức, nhất định sẽ nhảy mũi, cong lưng vội vàng thu trở về, nhất định sẽ nhẹ nhàng nháy hai lần con mắt, khóe mắt cũng sẽ hồng hồng, chóp mũi cũng thế.

Ngươi sẽ có hai cái lựa chọn khó khăn, là bị ta theo ở đầu vai sờ cái ót, vẫn là bị ta bá khí dựa vào tường hôn. Tóm lại, ngươi nhất định cầm không được trong tay tú cầu hoa, từng đoàn từng đoàn, sẽ rơi cái đầy đất, ta cho ngươi thiết kế tỉ mỉ hoa đường, ngươi còn hài lòng?

Nói thật, làm xong một trận này, chúng ta lại về Busan đi. Ngươi hiện tại cũng là nửa cái Busan nhi tử, liền cùng ta sẽ cùng nhau trở về đi. Ta hi sinh một chút, lấy mái tóc nhiễm trở về, lại nhiều bao mấy tầng quần áo, ngươi cũng không cho phép quá rêu rao, đem tóc mái buông ra, mang mũ có được hay không? Ta trong rương hành lý còn có hai kiện vệ áo chúng ta không có cùng một chỗ xuyên qua.

Còn có, ăn tết có thể hay không mang ta về Incheon a. Chính là ngươi a, mỗi lần đi sân bay trải qua đều không về thăm nhà một chút, ta cam đoan tuyệt không rối rắm, tuyệt không kéo ngươi tay vụng trộm thân ngươi, liền bồi ngươi trở về đi.

Muốn nhìn ngươi mở ngươi trước kia vụng trộm lái đi ra ngoài hóng gió a di xe, dù sao mùa đông cũng không cần điều hoà không khí, ta đến phụ trách âm nhạc liền tốt. Nghe nói phục vụ đứng bánh đậu đỏ cùng tương gà rán ăn thật ngon, ta vẫn là không có đi thi bằng lái, để ta cho ngươi ăn ăn nha.

Ta cũng là nửa cái Incheon nhi tử a. Ta không dám hứa chắc bá phụ, bá mẫu nhất định sẽ thích ta, nhưng ta sẽ cố gắng không cùng ngươi đoạt bọn hắn, ngươi yên tâm.

Ngươi nhìn chúng ta còn có thật nhiều rất nhiều việc không có làm không phải sao, đối với chúng ta đến nói, đây không phải tiếc nuối, là chưa hoàn thành mong đợi, là đối tương lai chắc chắn. Là ta đúng ước định của ngươi. Ta đem quay chụp lúc viên kia nhẫn vàng muốn đi qua, ngươi run lẩy bẩy phong thư, hẳn là trong góc.

Ta cũng cảm thấy đưa ngươi có chút ngốc ngốc, lại không phải cái gì mười bảy mười tám tuổi ngây thơ mao đầu tiểu tử, nhưng trừ cho ngươi, ta cũng không nghĩ lại thu món đồ kia. Ngươi đầu ngón tay mảnh, mang ngón giữa có thể hay không khung không ngừng a, muốn không thử một chút ngón áp út? Ta có phải là hỏi có chút quá sớm, a, Ung Ung, ngươi chẳng lẽ không muốn cưới ta sao?

Hai ta ai cưới ai, ta đều có thể, sau này hãy nói cũng được, thay cái đắt một điểm, phù hợp một điểm chiếc nhẫn cũng được. Ngươi đừng có lại khóc, thấm ướt ta tự tay viết giấy viết thư liền không tốt. Ta lời nói thật thật nhiều a, cuối cùng lại viết vài câu đi.

Vũ trụ tinh hệ bên trong toàn bộ phụ trách chưởng quản yêu, chưởng quản duyên phận thần a, mời tiếp thu ta thành kính sóng điện đi. Đem phong thư này, đưa đến số hiệu 19950825 viên kia tiểu hành tinh đi thôi. Nói cho hắn, ta ở đây, không đến không đi.

# tiểu học gà 6 tử đến:

1\. Viết viết viết khóc. Liền khóc. Ô ô ô. Nhưng vẫn là hi vọng nhìn bản này các ngươi, vui vẻ lên chút, nghẹn thương tâm nghẹn khổ sở oa. Bản tiểu học gà mỗi ngày làm bừa là muốn lớn cát thật vui vẻ vui vui sướng sướng oa. Cố ý đem 1 một con chén nhỏ đều viết vào, ta đếm bài vị hẳn là không số rơi? Ô ô ô không được ta vừa muốn khóc. Để phòng có bằng hữu đối Marvel phim không có hứng thú giải thích một chút tử khoai tinh là bên trong lợi hại nhất nhân vật phản diện đại Boss, cơ bản đoàn diệt tất cả chính diện nhân vật cái chủng loại kia, sau đó tử khoai tinh góp đủ sáu khỏa màu sắc khác nhau thủy tinh liền có thể tại trong vũ trụ hoành hành bá đạo. Trong đó lục sắc viên kia lúc đầu từ Doctor Strange nhân vật này thủ hộ, có có thể thay đổi thời không chưởng khống thời gian công năng. Nhưng là Doctor Strange bản nhân thuộc về đại công vô tư loại hình, sẽ không đem bảo vật vì bản thân tư dụng, ở đây trứng tử cũng cùng hắn hình thành so sánh. Sau đó đằng sau bay hồ điệp tràng cảnh cũng có Doctor Strange đổi tới đổi lui cảm giác!

2\. IPU khái niệm thiết định nhẫn vàng các ngươi hiểu, chúng ta gà trừ tiền bối mua ghế sô pha các ngươi cũng hiểu, cũ ghế sô pha là bị Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học nhảy AAA nhảy đoạn các ngươi vẫn hiểu đi. Còn có cái gì, hai người xác thực bát chó 2 dặm không có đi thành Đông Kinh tháp, cũng xác thực có cái ongniel khóa. Đông Kinh tháp chụp ảnh chụp cái gì cũng đều có. Chúng ta Ung Ung cũng xác thực thiên tính không bị trói buộc yêu tự do, mở ra mụ mụ điều hoà không khí không được xe ra ngoài hóng mát qua. Còn lại nhìn qua bát chó các ngươi hiểu.

3\. Kỳ thật lúc đầu không muốn lấy muốn viết Dan thị giác, không nghĩ tới "Ta nam hài" thật sự có tiểu khả ái thích a! Liền đem bối cảnh thả đang giải tán trước ngày cuối cùng ban đêm. Có chút đoàn tổng một chụp đập tới ngọn nguồn ý tứ, cũng có làm nền đoàn tổng cuối cùng sẽ để cho thành viên lẫn nhau viết thư sau đó niệm. Thông minh ngươi, nhất định xem hiểu đi ^.

4\. Lần nữa cảm tạ lớn cát yêu thích, thật, hoàn toàn, real, thụ sủng nhược kinh anh anh anh. Sẽ vượt qua lười ung thư, chậm rãi cố gắng der!

5\. Mong ước tất cả mọi người có mỹ hảo thứ sáu cùng song đừng. Tủ lạnh đến, đường còn ăn không đủ sao!


	354. Chapter 354

#ooc dự cảnh

# học trưởng x niên đệ

# song hướng thầm mến?

# tiêu đề là thuần Ung nhớ hài âm, vì đẹp mắt đánh thành thuần dũng nhớ.

Thế nhân đều biết, dáng dấp vẫn được, gia cảnh vẫn được, cách đối nhân xử thế cũng vẫn được nam sinh, tóm lại tại trong đại học là phi thường quý hiếm.

Duy chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu không biết.

Bởi vì, hắn luôn luôn mặc kệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Các hạng chỉ tiêu bay thẳng max điểm, nhưng toàn cơ bắp chỉ đi theo phía sau hắn chạy Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Dần dà, xung quanh người đều quen thuộc, cũng không còn khuyên nhủ Ung Thánh Hựu. Chỉ coi hai người bọn họ là ngốc tảng đá đụng thối tảng đá, cứng đối cứng, không chừng ngày nào liền đụng cái điện quang hỏa thạch cũng khó nói.

Giảng đạo lý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thật tốt, người tốt, cái kia có được hay không tạm thời không thể lộ ra, nhưng là đối Ung Thánh Hựu là tuyệt đỉnh nhất đẳng tốt.

Điểm ấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biểu thị bộ phận khẳng định. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện viết ưu tú cán bộ hội học sinh giới thiệu từ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh dùng cực kỳ bé nhỏ thanh âm đối phiêu giữa không trung câu kia "Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng học, phẩm học đều ưu, lấy giúp người làm niềm vui. . ." Ân ra tiếng, xem như đáp ứng.

Một tiếng này đầy đủ để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem chính viết chữ bút máy nhọn mà bỗng nhiên nửa ngày, trên giấy thảm bị chảy ra to như hạt đậu điểm đen, cũng đầy đủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui vẻ bên trên ròng rã hơn phân nửa học kỳ . Bất quá, đằng sau nửa cái học kỳ, ưu tú cán bộ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng học lại quay về sầu mi khổ kiểm.

Bởi vì, tới gần cuối kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng chính là mệt mỏi, trực tiếp cầm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bản thảo, đổi cái danh tự, lại đi khen ngợi bạn học khác nha. Sầu, rất sầu.

Sầu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày thứ hai theo thường lệ đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu mang ăn ngon, ba năm qua lần thứ nhất, nhịn không được, ngồi xổm tại hội học sinh hoạt động cửa phòng, thu miệng Ung Thánh Hựu canh cái chủng loại kia sầu. Còn hèn nhát thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không tại, để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mau đem canh uống cái chủng loại kia sầu.

Thi nhân nói, mỹ lệ đều là sầu người. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia cao trung bù lại nghệ thuật sử ngay miệng, cảm giác đến giống như hiểu, lại hình như không hiểu.

Chung quy là gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mới hiểu.

Khai giảng ngày đầu tiên, học trưởng vĩnh viễn là chiếu lấp lánh trí mạng nhân thiết. Huống chi là Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô số lần hồi ức ngày ấy, muốn đem chi tiết đổi mới phải càng mảnh, muốn đem sắc khối bổ sung phải rất đẹp, cũng muốn đem tâm động đem khống phải càng tốt hơn.

Yêu sâu, lông mày sâu. Yêu sớm, quên không được.

Kỳ thật cũng không có gì động mà kinh thiên sự kiện lớn. Đơn giản là Ung Thánh Hựu quá đẹp, đẹp mắt đến đem đời này nhìn qua tất cả điêu khắc tác phẩm đều lộn xộn cùng một chỗ, tốt nhất quang ảnh minh tối, tinh diệu nhất bố cục tỉ lệ, toàn diện chồng chất lên nhau, nên hắn bộ dáng. Trên vai đeo cái vui mừng hoan nghênh tân sinh đỏ tranh chữ cũng đẹp mắt, đứng tại mặt trời rực rỡ dưới đáy không nhúc nhích, mặt không biểu tình, cũng kinh diễm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm thỏa đáng thủ tục, thò đầu ra hướng sân trường đầu kia nhìn. Trên thân ngắn tay phối quần dài, bên ngoài còn thêm một kiện đóng vai đẹp trai thiết yếu ấn áo sơmi hoa, đơn sơ chỗ tiếp đãi học sinh mới nhựa lều cũng không che nắng, chín mươi điểm mặt trời chính độc ác, đầu đầy mồ hôi ở giữa, trong tay cầm tân sinh địa đồ cạnh góc đánh lấy quyển.

Chính là lúc ấy trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Chói chang sa mạc cũng tại dưới chân mọc ra vô biên vô ngần ốc đảo, liệt nhật đốt bị thương cũng lên đỉnh đầu cảm giác được điều hoà không khí mười sáu độ gió mát, miệng đắng lưỡi khô cũng bị băng phải vừa vặn vào cổ họng càng nhập nội tâm Cocacola cho đánh bại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức đuổi theo, thiếp tại áo trắng học trưởng bên người, trên mặt bắt chước đời này gặp qua vô tội nhất Samoyed a biểu lộ bao, hỏi thăm hắn lầu ký túc xá đi như thế nào. Ung Thánh Hựu dường như bị hắn quá tấn mãnh lần này va chạm cắt đứt suy nghĩ, híp mắt quay đầu hướng hắn lộ ra cái quan phương mỉm cười, "Niên đệ, ngươi tìm người khác hỏi một chút đi. Ta vừa đã đáp ứng giúp vị học muội này nhấc hành lý."

Vừa nhấc mắt thật đúng là đi tới, thướt tha một viên học muội, Ung Thánh Hựu đủ thân sĩ, nằm ngang nắm lên rương hành lý nắm tay, quay đầu liền đi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng muốn cùng. Đại thủ nâng lên cái rương đằng sau hai cái vòng, cho Ung Thánh Hựu hỗ trợ dùng sức. Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay chợt nhẹ, quay đầu đã nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến toàn bộ hạ xuống một đôi mắt, vui cảm giác cực kì, coi hắn là thật ngốc, không có lại nói tiếp.

Cái rương là hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh, nhanh chóng cấp tốc nhanh đặt lên lầu tám, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là trước trước sau sau, từ đầu tới đuôi nhập Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt.

Thủ đoạn như thế mảnh nhất định rất tốt dắt, cánh tay dài như vậy một nhất định có thể ôm viên mãn ta cõng, eo như thế hẹp nhất định có thể bao áo của ta khi bạn trai áo sơmi, chân dài như vậy nhất định có thể câu ở của ta eo, cằm tuyến như thế hoàn mỹ nhất định rất tốt thân, cái mũi cao như vậy chọn một định rất tốt hôn, lông mi dài như vậy nhất định sẽ rớt xuống trong mắt, giúp hắn thổi thời điểm lại có thể mượn cơ hội loạn hôn.

Nếu như không phải Ung Thánh Hựu gọi nói, " đồng học, đồng học, cái rương chuyển xong, có thể đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có thể nghĩ cái mười năm tám năm a.

Không có gì so ra mà vượt thiếu niên tình yêu cuồng nhiệt. Đơn phương yêu mến? Thầm mến?

Tóm lại là liều lĩnh rơi thân yêu Hà ném hỏng đầu, cuối cùng còn muốn uống nhiều mấy ngụm trong sông mật đường nước cái chủng loại kia luyến.

Chỉ khai giảng một tháng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền để Ung Thánh Hựu hội học sinh đồng sự đều coi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hắn biết hắn nói ít cũng có cái mười năm.

Ung Thánh Hựu dạ dày không được tốt, chính hắn giải thích nói là bệnh cũ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoa hai tuần thời gian cùng hai mươi túi cực lớn bao vượng tử bánh bao nhỏ hối lộ Kim Tại Hoán cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nằm vùng, xem như suy nghĩ ra được, người này căn bản không phải trời sinh có bệnh, là hậu thiên từ bỏ trị liệu.

Mỗi ngày đến giờ cơm đều không xuống ăn cơm, lúc nửa đêm gãy đi cửa trường học quầy ăn vặt thêm đồ ăn. Thêm đồ ăn ăn chút thanh đạm giải lao cháo a phấn a thì thôi, ngày thứ nhất là tương ớt khoanh tay phối rau trộn gà tia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mèo tại cột điện đằng sau, nhìn xem kia đỏ canh dầu cay tràng diện khóe mắt liền hận không thể bão tố ra hai giọt nước mắt.

Hôm sau căn bản không ăn, không biết có phải hay không là mèo trong phòng làm việc ăn một chút ăn vặt, hay là về ký túc xá ngâm bát mì lừa gạt. Ngày thứ ba đuổi văn kiện, Kim Tại Hoán đều vây được không được, đuổi trở về phòng ngủ cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện để cửa đi, giao hàng tiểu ca điện con lừa mới ung dung cưỡi tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật xuống mặt lấy lòng hỏi một chút, tình yêu bún thập cẩm cay biến thái cay phối gà rán liễu, hạ gió thổi qua, kia nồng đậm quả ớt vị là trăm phần trăm là nghĩ tức chết hắn chó con Nghĩa Kiện.

Chó con không phải dễ dàng chịu thua giống loài, nhất là hắn Busan Samoyed a cái này một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía sau đến mỗi tuần đều bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền câu kia vừa đến giờ cơm liền bền lòng vững dạ, "Ung hội trưởng, ngài thư ký ta, nghe nói. . . Mở nhà không sai cửa hàng, không bằng chúng ta. . . ?" Chỗ tra tấn.

Dù sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở ngân phiếu khống hắn Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao biết? Bánh bao nhỏ đều bị ngủ chung phòng cẩu tử bán còn tại phòng ngủ ngây ngô ăn cẩu tử mua bánh bao nhỏ đâu. Hội học sinh chính thức tuyển cử kết thúc về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bằng vào đầy người tài nghệ, đầy bầu nhiệt huyết, đầy mặt xuân quang đưa thân làm trâu làm ngựa học sinh cán bộ, thành công hơn giải tỏa Ung Thánh Hựu trường kỳ miễn phí cơm phiếu cái này một kỹ năng.

Hội học sinh trong văn phòng, bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến rốt cục có thể đào thoát Ung Thánh Hựu ma trảo đúng hạn ăn cơm những cán bộ khác đều tại thay nhiệm kì cùng tuyển ưu thời điểm hung hăng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự đằng sau đánh lên lớn câu.

Tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nhiều, tính tình cũng mỏng lạnh, trừ làm chính sự còn lại thời gian đều một bộ khám phá nhân sinh bại hoại bộ dáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến, với hắn mà nói, trừ nhao nhao một điểm, bên người nhiệt độ cao một chút, cơm ăn được nhiều một điểm, không có gì sai biệt, cũng không nói nữa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế nhưng là ăn lượt đại học nhà ăn cùng xung quanh các loại tiểu điếm. Hàng vỉa hè hắn không muốn ăn, dứt khoát ngầm thừa nhận Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể ăn. Tối đâm đâm đi làm một chút chuẩn bạn trai chức quyền, bất quá Kim Tại Hoán cũng nói, hắn cái này chuẩn bạn trai, từ chuẩn đến bạn trai, đều là mình phong.

Có cái gì cái gọi là, Ung Thánh Hựu hai gò má một lần nữa điểm lên đỏ, trong ngăn kéo dạ dày thuốc cũng không còn là cây cỏ cứu mạng, liền rất tốt.

Nói đến chỗ này còn có cái rất lãng mạn nhạc đệm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quản ngày đó gọi định tình chi dạ.

Lúc đầu trên trời rơi xuống mưa to, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ thư viện văn hiến thất giết ra đến giúp Kim Tại Hoán thu hai giường chăn lớn tử, phủ lên bánh bao nhỏ trụi lủi giường còn hừ phát khúc, hay là trước mấy ngày Ung Thánh Hựu chia sẻ tại vòng bằng hữu bên trong kia thủ.

Vẫn nhớ tới hắn đến, bên ngoài mưa còn là rất lớn. Buổi sáng họp, hắn tinh tế gầy gò một con cõng màu đen ba lô đi ở phía trước, vừa định há miệng gọi lại hắn, mới nhìn rõ hôm qua nhét tại bao bên cạnh một hộp sữa bò hắn còn giống như không động tới, dưới đáy còn cắm dù che mưa. Không có dám mở miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu là có dù, mặc kệ hắn ở đâu, đang làm cái gì, hắn đều là có dù che mưa. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối trên giường Apeach gối ôm giương mắt nhìn, trong lòng đè ép cái nhân cơ hội này cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức suy nghĩ. Chờ một chút, tốt như hôm nay bọn hắn cũng là được an bài nghĩa vụ văn hiến chỉnh lý?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn mở hội học sinh nhóm lớn, cẩn thận lật qua lật lại bảng biểu giao diện mới nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự lẻ loi trơ trọi nằm tại bảy điểm qua đi kia ban một đối ứng phương cách bên trong. Bánh bao nhỏ hôm nay cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xem phim đi, kia? Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng phải là lại là một người, khẳng định lại lười nhác ăn cơm đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc bên ngoài bao khóa cửa, mới nhớ tới cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại người ở nơi đó, đưa cơm cũng phải có cái chỗ ngồi a, lại không dám mở miệng hỏi, thật sự là sầu phải hoảng.

Trời mưa ăn bún mọc tốt nhất, tốt nhất là bí đỏ canh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chen đến giờ cơm nhà ăn trước cửa sổ, khó khăn đứng hàng đội, mua hai phần, canh giả bộ rất đầy, lại không có đóng, một cái tay cầm được run run rẩy rẩy. Còn đang suy nghĩ chờ sẽ ra ngoài đánh như thế nào dù, liền bị đằng sau hội học sinh học tỷ vỗ xuống vai."Lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu Ung đại hội dài đưa cơm đi đâu?" Đối phương ngược lại là nhìn hắn thấy rất chuẩn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ vò đầu, phát hiện không rảnh ra tay, cười khổ một cái, hay là mở miệng, "Tìm không thấy người khác, ta liền một người ăn hai bát, dù sao cái này phân lượng không coi là nhiều."

Nước canh đều yếu dật xuất lai sấy lấy đầu ngón tay còn không tính nhiều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi nói lời bịa đặt năng lực thật là rất có thể a. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính tâm bên trong thầm nghĩ, cúi đầu xuống nhìn xem bởi vì mưa to bị vô số đế giày dẫm đến vô cùng bẩn, ẩm ướt chít chít gạch men sứ địa, học tỷ cười đến thoải mái, "Ta lúc đi ra, hắn còn tại hoạt động thất, ngươi mau đi đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa mua bi trắng giày tóe lên nước mưa, mấp mô địa, theo cước bộ của hắn nổi lên mưa hoa, trên ống quần đều là bùn điểm. Mưa rơi ẩm ướt hắn thật dày tóc, xối hắn đường vân áo sơmi, lại nhóm lửa hắn tâm. Như có áo mưa che đậy đầu, có thể để cho hắn chưa phát giác lạnh không cảm giác lạnh một viên hồng tâm, chạy về phía yêu người tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại hoạt động thất dưới lầu, tay áo lau một chút ẩm ướt thành một túm một túm đầu màn, cúi đầu kiểm tra cho Ung Thánh Hựu kia phần canh có hay không vẩy. Tiếng mưa rơi rầm rầm, mái hiên dưới đáy có con mèo meo meo kéo dài điệu, đang gọi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khí cực kì, cuối mùa hè đầu mùa thu quang cảnh, cái này con hoang cũng có thể không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn ngay trước ta cái này độc thân cự chó mặt mà gọi xuân? Không đầu không đuôi hướng mặt trước dưới mái hiên đất trống đi.

Nguyên lai không phải mèo đang gọi, là Ung Thánh Hựu tại học mèo kêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất thời lập tức lập tức đem khai giảng ngày đầu tiên cái kia trong đầu danh sách tăng thêm một đầu, thanh âm như thế cốc thiếu kêu lên nhất định rất êm tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay cầm bao cá con làm, bên cạnh còn có cái chén nhỏ, cắt bỏ sữa bò hộp giấy thả ở bên cạnh, cùng mình nhét kia hộp giống nhau như đúc, chỉ là không nhìn thấy mèo con. Ung Thánh Hựu lại ra dáng gọi hai tiếng, loáng thoáng, xuyên qua thẳng rơi hạt mưa, đối diện trong bụi cỏ đến hai con tạp sắc mèo hoang.

Cùng Busan trong nhà hai con nhỏ nam tử hán ngược lại giống nhau đến mấy phần. Sắc trời không tính rất tối, bởi vì trời mưa, có chút đen, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng phía trước đụng đụng, nghĩ nhìn càng thêm cẩn thận, không nghĩ mặt đất xi măng có chút quá trơn, một cước đi lên tư linh lợi mới tốt dài một vang. Bên trái con kia rõ ràng là bị kinh sợ, miệng bên trong còn ngậm cá khô, lại nhanh như chớp xông về trong mưa, cái đuôi bãi xuống tại thấp thấp lùm cây chỗ biến mất không thấy gì nữa. Bên phải con kia còn tại cúi người liếm láp lấy trong chén sữa bò, uống hơn phân nửa phát hiện đồng bạn không gặp cũng lòng bàn chân bôi dầu chuồn đi.

Còn lại cái không có tay móc đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi sợ đem to con dịch dưới lầu rõ ràng cây cột đằng sau. Tự nhiên là sợ Ung Thánh Hựu sinh khí.

"Lần này tốt, không ai theo giúp ta. Ngươi, tới." Ung Thánh Hựu khó được trong thanh âm mang một ít tận lực cảm xúc.

"Này, học trưởng không có ý tứ, ta mang bí đỏ u cục, cùng một chỗ ăn sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện bồi không phải, cười ngây ngô vẫn như cũ.

"Trên mặt đất lạnh, hoạt động thất có cái đệm, lấy xuống ngồi ăn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện quên Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cấp trên của hắn.

"Người học trưởng kia không cho phép đi a, không thể đi a, ta đem hai bát đều thả ở chỗ này." Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền kém vớ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu để ở một bên trên đất dù che mưa làm đảm bảo.

"Gọi hội trưởng." Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoan thoát chạy lên lầu bóng lưng thình lình toát ra một câu.

Đáp lại hắn là mênh mông mưa, không ngừng tiếp cận bóng đêm, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự cho là rất nhỏ giọng nghĩ linh tinh, cái gì đó, học trưởng chính là học trưởng a, gọi hội trưởng không hãy cùng người khác đều như thế.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát thệ hắn không phải cố ý cầm một cái như vậy tiểu nhân cái đệm. Nhưng là cái đệm thật thật nhỏ ờ, nếu như kia hai con mèo tới nữa, giống như đều có chút chen không hạ. Hắn cùng học trưởng chen lấn hạ liền tốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống xong bánh canh, lau miệng, phát hiện trên đùi có Ung Thánh Hựu chừa cho hắn khăn tay. Giả sờ giả lại xoa xoa, đối trong lòng bàn tay hà hơi, bắt đầu cố gắng đáp lời.

"Học trưởng, ngươi biết không, ta lúc đầu căn bản kiểm tra không đến như vậy tốt trường học!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng liền hối hận, nói cái gì không tốt không phải nói cái này.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi người một chút, hướng về sau nằm tại trên đệm, cánh tay chống đỡ đầu, nhìn qua hắn ra hiệu hắn đang nghe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỏ mặt, không biết là nằm hay là không nằm. Cương ngồi, tiếp lấy câu chuyện, "Lúc đầu nghĩ từ bỏ học nghệ thuật bỏ chạy Canada du học tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được nằm ngửa, còn nhếch lên chân bắt chéo, "Rất thích Canada sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ coi hắn là lấy chính mình trêu ghẹo, "Cũng không tính đi, liền có rất thân dì ở bên kia, muốn chạy trốn."

"Vậy tại sao còn là đến rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngửa phải cao chút, con mắt chính đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện quẫn bách đỏ thấu nửa gương mặt.

"Liền, ta cũng không biết, liền kiên trì nổi đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc ấy rất muốn treo khẩu thị tâm phi bốn chữ lớn ở trên mặt cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn a.

Ta nghĩ, đại khái, cũng liền, vì gặp ngươi a, lão thiên muốn để ta đợi đến ngươi a. Ngươi không biết cũng được.

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau không nói gì thêm. Nếu không phải một mực nhìn lấy hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều cho là hắn ngủ. Lại ngồi một hồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn thân trên dưới đều không từ tại. Nắm qua điện thoại nhìn thời gian, đã sáu giờ rưỡi, mới nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng muốn đi thư viện, lại sợ hãi mở ra lời nói hộp, "Học trưởng, ngươi muốn đi trực ban đi?" Trong lòng lại thảo phạt từ bản thân đến, người ở bên cạnh đâu, lại đuổi người đi.

"Không đi , đợi lát nữa mưa tạnh, có thể ngắm sao." Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi ngày thường nói thẳng thể mệnh lệnh, có chút tản mạn.

"Mưa thật sẽ ngừng sao?" Khương Daniel y phục trên người vẫn chưa hoàn toàn bị nhiệt độ cơ thể cho ổ làm, chưa chín kỹ lấy chính khó chịu.

"Chờ một chút nhìn rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp phải tuỳ tiện.

Kết cục là hai người cùng nhau chờ đến mưa tạnh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi điều chỉnh phía sau lưng góc độ, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng.

"Muốn nằm cũng nhanh chút nằm xuống, cái đệm đều cho ngươi kéo đi hơn phân nửa." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhìn trời, không nhìn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp được đầy mắt màu xanh đậm gấm vóc bầu trời, trong đó lẻ tẻ xuyết lấy mấy khỏa chui dạng tinh, nhịp tim gần như phá biểu. Mà người bên cạnh, còn giống như tốt. Mái hiên tích thủy, đạn đến trên đất nước đọng bên trên, một giọt một điểm, một vòng một vòng gợn sóng. Giống hai người riêng phần mình nghĩ tâm sự, tầng tầng xếp, hội tụ đến ở giữa, hay là cái tròn.

Về sau, trừ đối bánh bao nhỏ cùng bánh bao nhỏ nhà hắn chiếc kia tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lại đối với người khác nhấc lên chuyện này. Cởi cả ngày mệt mỏi hội trưởng mặt nạ thanh niên bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có thể để một mình hắn nhìn thấy. Tốt bao nhiêu.

Nhoáng một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều năm thứ ba đại học, hai người không có lại có thể có được đồng dạng thân mật nháy mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh tốt nghiệp, đoàn chủ tịch cùng luận văn tốt nghiệp loay hoay hai đầu lửa cháy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có nhàn rỗi, hiện tại cũng là trụ cột, sự tình gì đều tận lực mình nắm, thực tại không đành lòng lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt thêm mấy đạo bầm đen.

Ngày này thao trường bên cạnh trong lương đình chính tổng kết một năm trước độ tình huống công tác giao tiếp đâu, bánh bao nhỏ xách lấy cái chứa miếng cháy cơm túi xách đi qua, đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng giới này mới tới các bộ và uỷ ban trung ương ầm ĩ lên, nhà mình hồ ly thẻ ở giữa đề phòng hai người đánh nhau.

Xem náo nhiệt không chê chuyện lớn, tranh thủ thời gian một điện thoại đem còn tại nhà ăn bên cạnh bày ra chọn dưa hấu Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi tới. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoa năm phút mới nhìn tốt hai cái xanh mơn mởn còn mang theo đem mà dưa, chuẩn bị cầm tới trong đình cho lập tức sẽ bảo vệ Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu giải nóng, một nghe gấp, đem tiền bao toàn bộ chụp tại bày ra, ôm lấy còn tại trên cái cân hai cái dưa liền chạy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở hồng hộc vừa đuổi tới đường chạy vòng quanh thao trường chỗ ấy, vây xem ăn dưa quần chúng đã ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài đem đình nghỉ mát bao bọc vây quanh, nơi nào còn dung hạ được hắn như thế cái lớn người cao, nghĩ lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra để bánh bao nhỏ ra tiếp giá, tay lại không có nhàn rỗi.

Bên trong làm cho càng lớn tiếng, hắn tưởng tượng không có cách, hai tay giơ dưa hô hào mượn qua liền để phía trước tỷ tỷ muội muội cho hắn mở đường. Bánh bao nhỏ nghe thấy thanh âm hắn mới từ đình nghỉ mát một bên lật ra, đẩy cái mông của hắn đem hắn hướng đỏ chót cây cột đằng sau đuổi.

"Không phải, ta nói, Kim Tại Hoán, ngươi đón lấy trên tay của ta cái này trái dưa hấu được không, điểm nhẹ đẩy, đại gia eo muốn cho ngươi suy đoán." Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng bên trong còn tại nói liên miên lải nhải, trước mắt nhựa cây bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu, dưa cũng không nặng, eo cũng không thương, trực câu câu nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

"Trong trường cho toàn ngạch học bổng lưu thêm danh ngạch dựa vào cái gì cho ngươi kia nhỏ bạn trai?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe nhìn xem chỉ muốn đi lên xé nát người kia miệng, không để ý tới hắn đến cùng tại lải nhải chút cái gì.

"Đây là nhân viên nhà trường cùng hội học sinh nhất trí làm ra quyết định, cấp thấp học sinh vốn là không có tham dự tư cách, có thể để các ngươi biết đã coi như là nhượng bộ." Ung Thánh Hựu thật mẹ hắn tiên phong đạo cốt, khốc đánh chết. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận bánh bao nhỏ đẩy ra tay hắn động tác, đầu không có xê dịch góc độ, hai cái dưa ngược lại là đều không trên tay.

"Ta nhổ vào, ngươi không phải liền là thiên vị hắn sao? Cùng một chỗ trúng tuyển ta học tỷ không cũng là bởi vì đuổi ngược ngươi hai tháng mới bị ngươi một phiếu bác bỏ sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã muốn bò lên trên đình nghỉ mát đối người kia đến trước Thiếu Lâm mười tám thức lại đến cái Võ Đang năm mươi quyền.

"Bất luận kẻ nào đều không có một phiếu bác bỏ quyền lợi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thông qua hai bên vật liệu xét duyệt cùng tư cách chứng nhận, vật liệu đều công kỳ, không tin ngươi có thể trực tiếp kéo lên ngươi học tỷ đi cột công cáo cẩn thận nghiên cứu. Về phần nàng, thứ nhất học kỳ rớt tín chỉ một môn, đã không thỏa mãn thỉnh cầu yêu cầu, nhìn ngươi hiểu rõ." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù sinh khí, trật tự cùng phong độ một cái không có ném.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút cảm kích bánh bao nhỏ đem dưa hấu cầm đi. Không phải thật là dưa chết Khương vong. Thế nhưng là, cái này cái gì du học, mình căn bản không có thỉnh cầu a? Chết niên đệ sớm đã bị mấy cái đồng học mang lấy trở về, đám người cũng giải tán lập tức.

Quay đầu bánh bao nhỏ ôm dưa cũng không thấy tăm hơi. Xoay người chân dài một bước vừa thẻ bên trên đình nghỉ mát chỗ ngồi, lại nghe thấy màn thầu nhà chiếc kia tử đang cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện.

"Ngươi đây cũng là tội gì? Đàm cái yêu đương còn trốn trốn tránh tránh nhận người mắng?" Màn thầu nhà vị kia hoàn toàn như trước đây, tận tình khuyên bảo, lời nói thấm thía.

"Ta không có đi cùng với hắn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem như minh bạch, đúng vậy, là thật không có cùng một chỗ, ta biết.

"Trong lòng tại hay không tại một chỗ chính ngươi tốt nhất làm làm rõ ràng." Màn thầu nhà vị này, ta xem là thật rất không tệ.

"Cơ hội lần này khó được, lại nói hắn cũng muốn đi." Ai nói ta muốn đi, không có ngươi ta nơi nào cũng không muốn đi.

"Luận văn tốt nghiệp bảo vệ, giao tiếp hội học sinh công việc, bảo đảm nghiên thẩm tra chính trị vật liệu chỉnh lý, còn tăng thêm chuyển ngủ, chính mình cũng không rảnh bận tâm, ngươi còn giúp hắn đem tất cả vật liệu toàn chuẩn bị kỹ càng. Ngươi đến chết cũng không định nói với hắn là ngươi làm người tốt chuyện tốt, đúng hay không?" Màn thầu nhà chiếc kia tử nói chuyện liền không thể điểm nhẹ sao, dọa chúng ta Ung Ung làm sao bây giờ.

"Hắn đáng giá." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ken két không có nắm lại cân bằng, tứ ngưỡng bát xoa ngã sấp xuống tại đình nghỉ mát chính giữa.

"Học trưởng, làm bạn trai ta đi."

Không đáp ứng ta liền tại ngươi rời trường trước đó hỏi ngươi hỏi chết. Dù sao ta còn có một năm.

"Lại nói." Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là khốc.

"Vậy ta không đi Canada trao đổi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ước lượng một chút bắt đầu cò kè mặc cả.

"Quên nói, ta bảo đảm nghiên đi Canada. Có đạo sư nhìn ta lấy được thưởng luận văn, nguyện ý thu ta." Ung Thánh Hựu thu trên bàn vật liệu cùng chén nước.

"Học trưởng, muốn ăn dưa hấu sao, ôi, ta cho Kim Tại Hoán tiểu tử kia lấy ra dưa đâu?"

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại động tác trên tay, nghiêm túc. Bánh bao nhỏ trong ngực bưng lấy hai cái dưa ở phía sau trong bụi cây ngồi xổm hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói tốt. Trên thế giới tất cả ngọt dưa hấu đều bị xé ra, đào ra ở giữa nhất kia một ngụm, đút tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện miệng bên trong. Thấm lòng người ruộng.

Ngươi mua cho ta mỗi một bữa cơm đều rất tốt, ngươi thích ăn tỏi hành tây cùng cà rốt những này ta không ăn đồ vật cũng rất tốt, ngươi cực lớn chỉ rất chiếm không gian cũng rất tốt, ngươi rất dính ta cũng rất tốt, ngươi luôn luôn ngốc ngốc tốt với ta, thật rất tốt.

Đi chung với ngươi trượt tuyết nhất định rất tốt, chờ ngươi đem phong nước đường từ bánh nướng xốp bên trên ngã xuống đối ta cười hẳn là cũng rất tốt, cùng ngươi đi nhìn người nhà của ngươi khẳng định cũng rất tốt.

Trước kia ta, cảm thấy không có người nào, mình qua hẳn là cũng rất tốt. Nhưng là, gặp đạt được ngươi, từng có do dự, từng có chần chờ, còn muốn tuyển ngươi.

Ngươi thiếp tại ta bên cạnh mới là thật rất tốt.

Đi ngày khổ nhiều, còn nhiều thời gian. Ta tuyến hiện tại, tại tay ngươi tâm.

#6 tử nghĩ linh tinh:

1\. Tại thư viện làm bài làm được ta đột nhiên nghĩ viết văn. Sân trường yêu đương thật tốt a! Anh! Lúc đầu khả năng có lẽ còn phải lại viết điểm, ta, thật xin lỗi các con, liền, nghĩ, ngắn một chút, ân.

2\. Nhậm chức vụ cùng thời gian khả năng có chút không khớp, nhẹ chụp.

3\. Cha ta hôm nay cho ta đưa 6 cái tiểu Tây dưa đến, siêu ngọt der! Viết xong ta muốn đi ăn dưa~

4\. Liền thuần dũng nhớ tiêu đề linh cảm đến từ Shakespeare thuần hung hãn nhớ, không hiểu rất thích cái này người thông dịch. Sau đó, cởi cả ngày mặt nạ, dùng một câu tháng năm trời ca từ, ôm, cũng là giảng nam hài tử tình yêu, rất ôn nhu, có thể nghe một chút. Mỹ lệ luôn luôn rất sầu người? Dù sao cùng loại câu nói này, hẳn là thẩm theo văn câu. Nhớ không chân thiết. Nhưng rất đẹp. Mở đầu kiểu câu có như vậy một mao tiền phảng phất ngạo mạn cùng thành kiến cảm giác? It 's a truth universally acknowledged that câu kia. Bất quá không giống, nhìn xem liền tốt A ha ha ha.

5\. Mong ước lớn cát đều có mỹ hảo ngày mùa hè tình duyên.


	355. Chapter 355

# nửa hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# ca sĩ x vua màn ảnh

#521 chúc văn

# ngẫu hứng đoản đả

Khương Daniel từ lần đầu solo thế giới tuần diễn sân khấu bên trên xuống tới, giật xuống nóng màu hồng tai nghe, chuyện thứ nhất không phải chạy đi bệnh viện, là gọi điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn tai phải nghe không được, cũng phải cái thứ nhất để Ung Thánh Hựu biết.

Khương Daniel chỗ ở thành thị cùng Seoul ròng rã có mười hai giờ lệch giờ.

Đêm khuya đối sáng sớm, một người trời đất sụp đổ, đối một người khác bình yên vô sự.

Lúc này là một thuyền lá lênh đênh trôi nổi tại biển chết Khương Daniel cần Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều một chút, hay là một mình một người xông vô tình đô thị Ung Thánh Hựu cần Khương Daniel nhiều một ít? Điện thoại đả thông trước đó, ai cũng không có đáp án.

Hậu trường cực huyên náo, trở lại phòng thay đồ mỗi một bước đều là thét lên cùng tiếng vỗ tay. Nhận biết, không biết, chỗ gần, xa xa, camera, điện thoại, truy quang một mực loạn đả.

Khương Daniel hay là cười, xuất đạo tám năm, một mực chưa từng thay đổi, để người dỡ xuống tất cả phòng bị mỉm cười.

Chỉ là khóe mắt còn không có nhăn lại nếp nhăn, trên hai má cơ bắp còn không có cảm thấy đau nhức, tai còn không có bởi vì hưng phấn cực độ nổi lên đỏ ửng.

Bởi vì, tai phải chỉ là ầm ĩ khắp chốn, giống cho người ta dùng chỉ phát ra bạch tạp âm tai nghe ngăn chặn, phía ngoài hết thảy tần suất rốt cuộc vào không được, chỉ còn lại hắn cùng thế giới ở giữa to lớn cách ngăn.

Hắn ngay cả mình tiếng nói đều nghe không chân thiết. Đứng tại cửa gian phòng, cúi người chào thật sâu, đại não truyền thâu cho khí quan phát ra tiếng, tạ ơn, ta yêu các ngươi, sau đó là liên tiếp nhân viên công tác danh tự, tai trái thu thập phát ra tiếng chấn động, bảo đảm hắn không có tại phát âm phạm sai lầm. Tai phải lại cho trôi chảy tỉnh táo thanh âm tăng thêm phục cổ ảnh chụp điểm rè, càng lúc càng lớn, thẳng đến nuốt hết cả tấm hình đã từng tươi sống, rõ ràng sắc khối.

Khương Daniel một cái tay còn tại an nhưng bóng chày phục trong túi, tường kép bên trong màn hình điện thoại di động không ngừng sáng lên, lại tối đi. Quay số điện thoại, quải điệu, lại nhổ, lại treo.

Càng nhanh, bên tai tiếng ồn giống như càng lớn. Càng nhanh càng nghĩ nhanh lên nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm.

Khương Daniel gỡ xong trang về sau, đều chuẩn bị cho thông tin công ty đánh khiếu nại điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu Ôn Ôn nhu nhu thanh âm rốt cục thông qua mạch điện đến hắn bên tai màng nhĩ.

"Ta tại. Ta tại. Ta tại." Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là đang làm việc, thanh âm kiên định nhưng là âm lượng không lớn.

Khương Daniel đưa di động đổi được bên trái, dán mặt, bả vai kẹp lấy, lệch ra cái đầu liền như thế nghe hắn nói. Ung Thánh Hựu dứt lời, hai người trầm mặc năm giây, dòng điện vừa đi vừa về, xì xì mà vang lên.

"Ca, ta tai phải nghe không được. Ta còn tưởng rằng là tai nghe trục trặc, xuống đài thả tai nghe, hay là ầm ĩ khắp chốn." Khương Daniel trần thuật phải vân đạm phong khinh, thật yên lặng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe đỏ cả vành mắt.

Trách không được nhiều như vậy điện thoại, như thế thực sự muốn tìm được ta.

So với quát tháo giới ca hát đang hồng ca sĩ, hắn cũng chỉ là bản thân một tuổi, bởi vì tuần diễn hai tháng chưa có trở về qua nhà, tiểu ái nhân a.

"Ngươi sẽ tốt, về nước, nhìn bác sĩ, chúng ta sẽ có biện pháp." Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên hít mũi một cái. Khương Daniel tại kia bưng cười mở, ngu ngơ nói xong, rõ ràng đều là cầm vua màn ảnh người, nói thế nào khóc thật đúng là khóc.

"Ta không sao, lập tức Dạ Hàng liền trở lại. Đều kết thúc." Nói rất nhẹ, cũng không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì chỉ nghe thấy một nửa âm lượng.

"Ngươi đến sân bay gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta bên này tại kịch bản thử đọc, kết thúc liền chạy tới." Khương Daniel còn không có hoảng hốt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là trước loạn trận cước.

"Ca, ta thật không có việc gì. Chính là nghĩ trước hết nhất nói cho ngươi, so với còn lại toàn thế giới, nghĩ trước hết nhất nói cho ngươi. Sợ ngươi lo lắng. Sợ ngươi là cái cuối cùng biết đến mà tức giận." Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác được Khương Daniel trong giọng nói còn mang theo điểm ý cười.

Như bị cái tay vô hình trải bằng mi tâm. Đẹp mắt mặt mày đều giãn ra.

Giống một tề mãnh dược, giống một ống thuốc trợ tim. Nước mắt đều thu hồi đi, trong lòng bàn tay một lần nữa có nhiệt độ.

"Niel, bằng hữu của ta nhận biết rất thật tốt đại phu, hiện tại khoa học kỹ thuật như thế phát đạt, chỉ cần ngươi không từ bỏ, chúng ta nhất định có biện pháp." Ung Thánh Hựu tìm về điểm thần trí, nghiêm túc an ủi ngày tết người yêu.

"Vậy ngươi theo giúp ta đi xem bác sĩ sao, ngươi biết ta ghét nhất nhìn bác sĩ." Khương Daniel bị hắn nghiêm túc chọc cho thoải mái, hợp thời làm nũng.

"Bộ này hí không tiếp cũng có thể. Phim tuyên truyền không đi cũng được. Lớn không được bồi phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời chững chạc đàng hoàng, hoàn toàn không có trò đùa.

"Để ta ăn kẹo mềm sao, còn?" Khương Daniel nhưng thật ra vô cùng sẽ giậu đổ bìm leo, được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có kéo căng ở, rống lớn câu, "A..., ngươi tiểu tử này."

Khương Daniel chỉ cần tưởng tượng Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng một đống nhân viên công tác nhao nhao ghé mắt chằm chằm hắn quay lưng lại gọi điện thoại, theo âm lượng giương lên đen nhánh phát xoáy, lại trong lòng tối tối suy nghĩ hắn cái này lại khóc lại nhao nhao là tại cho ai gọi điện thoại tràng cảnh, liền phát ra từ phế phủ cười ra khóe mắt một lũng lũng đuôi cá.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tức vừa đau lòng , mặc hắn trầm thấp cười ở bên tai vẩy lên từng thanh từng thanh nam châm.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta muốn thay đổi miệng, ta sai." Khương Daniel đột nhiên không cười, cái này không giống hắn.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết, chỉ cần Khương Daniel cần, mình vô điều kiện sẽ đem hai cái lỗ tai đều cấp cho hắn. Dù là hắn lại đi đến rót một chút thuốc mê thuốc.

"Ta nói ta yêu nhất đồ vật có hai loại, một cái là sân khấu, một cái là ngươi. Ta nghĩ sai, kỳ thật chỉ có ngươi. Ta từ sân khấu bên trên xuống tới, bắn đèn quan, người xem đi, đám người tán, to lớn trống rỗng đem ta yết hầu nắm chặt thời điểm , ta muốn chỉ có ngươi."

"Ta thậm chí không lo lắng về sau bên trên không được sân khấu, nhảy không được múa. Ta chỉ lo lắng về sau lại cũng không nghe thấy ngươi gọi tên ta thanh âm."

"Ngươi mỗi lần diễn xuất trước đều sẽ nhắn lại đánh cho ta khí giọng nói, sinh nhật ngươi ngày đó ghi chép cho ta VCR, ngươi bên trên bộ phim bên trong hút thuốc xong hừ tiểu khúc, ngươi ôm Rooney da đặc biệt trong nhà chờ ta, ngủ cùng một chỗ ngáy ngủ tiểu thị tần..." Khương Daniel trong thanh âm đại khái chảy xuống mật, hầu phải Ung Thánh Hựu mũi lại chua xót.

"Khương Daniel, ta một mình kênh thật vất vả gặp được có thể thuận lợi tiếp thu ta thanh âm người nghe. Mới sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy từ bỏ ngươi, ngươi yên tâm. Không muốn nghe đến thời điểm cũng muốn cưỡng ép ngươi nghe đài." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến rất chắc chắn, đánh gãy Khương Daniel thúc người rơi lệ tình yêu bày ra.

"Được. Vậy ngươi nói câu ta yêu ngươi tới nghe một chút." Khương Daniel chơi xấu thật coi là Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ấy đệ nhất thế giới.

"Khương Daniel!" Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt lại trở về rút lui, chân cũng đập mạnh, rõ ràng cách điện thoại tuyến, tiểu ái nhân cũng nhìn không thấy.

"Làm gì gọi ta, ta, ai, có chút nghe không rõ, a, lỗ tai, a!" Diễn trò làm toàn bao là Ung Thánh Hựu giáo.

"Ta yêu ngươi." Nghe được hắn xách lỗ tai, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cam nguyện cho hắn lợi dụng đến cùng.

"Ta cũng thế. Thật tốt tốt tốt yêu Ung Ung a." Câu này cũng không phải trò đùa, là thật tâm.

Sinh hoạt cũng tốt, vận mệnh cũng được, cũng nên có như vậy một chút long đong, một điểm khó khăn trắc trở, mấy phần lẻ loi một mình không cách nào nuốt khổ sở, mới khiến cho người càng nhớ thương ngọt, càng cảm ân tình yêu, càng muốn kéo lại người bên cạnh một mực chờ đợi đợi cánh tay.

Khương Daniel, rốt cục hiểu rõ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chi với hắn, là hết thảy căn cơ, là cao nhất mộng tưởng, cũng là sinh tồn thiết yếu điều kiện một trong, là chắc chắn độ hắn lên bờ gỗ nổi, là thảm thực vật cắm rễ ở đại địa cần thiết rễ cây.

Ta sẽ tốt, chỉ cần ở bên cạnh hắn, tại ánh mắt của hắn nhìn chăm chú bên trong.

Máy bay xẹt qua màu xám bầu trời đêm, Seoul buổi chiều tại ở gần.

Tiểu ái nhân cũng tại hướng người yêu tới gần.

Nếu như xác định điểm cuối cùng, ta liền không sợ mạo hiểm. Có ngươi yêu, một mực ở bên tai.

#6 tử nghĩ linh tinh:

1\. Linh cảm đến từ trong cuộc sống hiện thực có cái đồng học có mặt trời thường presentation thời điểm nói mình đã thụ tai tật bối rối thật lâu. Ta liền bắt đầu suy nghĩ, nếu có ngày, chúng ta cũng đụng phải loại tình huống này, hẳn là sẽ là như thế nào cục diện. Như bản này bên trong đồng dạng, hai người ôm nhau đến mồ hôi đầm đìa cũng so một người hóng mát muốn tốt. Là đáp án của ta.

2\. Thuộc về nói nhảm rất nhiều loại hình, rốt cục viết thiên ngắn thường ngày, nắm tay lưu lui.

3\. Tạ ơn đáng yêu các tiên nữ cổ vũ, tự giác còn chưa đủ tốt, cũng sẽ cố gắng chậm rãi biến tốt.

4.521 vui vẻ cạc cạc cạc! Nhìn thấy bái băng quan phương phát đường hiện trường a cạc cạc cạc cạc cạc! Tại kết thúc trước đó kiểu gì cũng sẽ gặp được bọn hắn một mặt đi, ta nghĩ. Hi vọng mộng đẹp thành thật.

5\. Chúc tất cả mọi người có mỹ hảo một ngày! Ăn ngon ngủ được lên lớp đi làm phiền não rất ít, liền rất tốt.


	356. Chapter 356

『 Dan Ung 』MC tình nhân mộng

# hiện thực ủng hộ hay phản đối

# âm bên trong chờ thời thất ngạnh tham kiến ok Wannaone Ung cam thiên!

#HE

# hoàn tất đổi mới bản đầy đủ

Thỏ không ăn cỏ gần hang, một mực là đại soái ca Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh triết học.

Hắn thứ n+825 lần đem Khương Daniel gầy gò tuổi trẻ thân thể từ trên người chính mình gỡ ra đến, ngăn cản đối phương tiến một bước đối với mình giở trò lúc, cũng nên đối với hắn lần nữa quán thâu cái này tín điều."Ta là chỉ không ăn cỏ gần hang con thỏ, Khương Daniel xi."

Khương Daniel cũng không động khí, đem một đầu tạp mao ổ tại hắn hõm vai lấy lòng lại cọ bên trên hai lần, liền lập tức rút lui đi trò chơi bên cạnh bàn, đeo ống nghe lên, nhặt lên cấp ba đầu. Chờ một lúc, gọi hắn lúc ăn cơm, thần sắc hay là như thường, vui vẻ vẫn như cũ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi hắn là định kỳ tinh trùng lên não, không phân đối tượng, thuận tay giúp cái này hình người tỉnh tỉnh một tách ra đũa phá gai ngược hay là đồng dạng không rơi. Có khi, giao hàng đưa sai, còn lại một phần hải sản mặt cũng sẽ không bất quá não đưa cho hắn ăn, chỉ yên lặng đem mình phần này mì trộn tương chiên trộn lẫn tốt, cho hắn bưng đến con chuột trước.

Nhìn xem đại cẩu chó ăn rất hoan, con thỏ Ung thu thập xong bát đũa, lau sạch sẽ mặt bàn, nhìn chằm chằm hắn kia cái cự đại cơm tặng cấp ba đầu lĩnh nón trụ, tối tự hiểu là, cái này không làm dưới giường người thanh quy giới luật, hay là rất phù hợp xác thực.

Làm bạn có đôi khi so chiếm hữu dài tình. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy. Khương Daniel còn nhỏ, mình cũng không thể cùng hắn cùng một chỗ phạm sai lầm.

Âm bên trong chủ trì công việc đều đến cuối cùng mấy tuần, vẫn là có người khiêu chiến hắn bền lòng vững dạ "Con thỏ" ranh giới cuối cùng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm sát vách ở giữa chờ thời thất staff lấy ra mấy hộp lớn tiếp ứng siêu hung địa nhíu mày lại. Từ lần thứ nhất lấy ra, hắn liền không dám hưởng qua, vốn chính là trong vòng tân tấn đang lúc cô gái trẻ idol, tại mình cái này còn không có đứng vững gót chân Tiểu Nghệ người cái này hiến cái gì ân cần?

Càng đừng đề cập lần trước đánh ca kỳ, Kim Tại Hoán tiểu bằng hữu ngồi xổm hắn MC chờ thời thất nhà vệ sinh, đuổi kịp hắn chỉ có thể kiên trì vụng trộm đi đài truyền hình hậu trường trong phòng vệ sinh giải quyết nhân sinh đại sự, không gian vốn là cực kỳ nhỏ hẹp, vừa mới chuẩn bị xách quần, túi bên trên bên ngoài bao mũ túi ra tẩy cái tay coi như thôi, đụng tới vòng thứ nhất diễn tập vừa vặn kết thúc. Nam nam nữ nữ nhân viên công tác đều phải không thiếp tại cửa ra vào hút thuốc, ăn kẹo, giảng bát quái.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp cho người đại diện phát tin tức để hắn tới cứu trận, ngoài cửa thanh âm líu ríu liền xuyên đi vào cửa, "Ôi, cũng không biết là vì cái gì, cái kia ai ai ai a, còn tục hai tuần đánh ca tiết mục a, lần này thành tích đã tốt như vậy, ta nhìn thấy nàng người đại diện cùng công ty kết nối thời điểm, mặt đều nghẹn lục nha!" "Ngươi còn nói, nghe nói, nàng là cùng cái nào đó cùng thuộc đánh ca kỳ hậu bối nam idol bí mật yêu đương đâu, người ta cái này gọi lãng mạn."

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám lại nghe tiếp, bỗng nhiên xông xả nước, mở ra hai cái song song vòi nước mở tối đa, mũ khẩu trang không thiếu một cái cực nhanh chạy ra ngoài cửa. Mấy cái mắc tiểu bát quái staff lập tức xông vào, xem xét lũ lụt khắp núi vàng bồn rửa tay, miệng bên trong hùng hùng hổ hổ, không có lại nhìn kỹ, chỉ coi là không hiểu chuyện thực tập sinh. Ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại chờ thời thất, đổi kiện đặt cơ sở áo sơmi, đổi lại món kia, phía sau ướt đẫm, nhớp nhúa đều là mồ hôi lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tính tuyệt đỉnh thông minh, nhưng cũng sẽ không ngốc đến để cho mình bởi vì vì một cái bắn đại bác cũng không tới tiền bối nữ ca sĩ mà thân bại danh liệt, quốc dân center hắn nghĩ làm đều có thể làm hắn không phải cũng không có làm à. Hắn lấy mạng đọ sức đến xuất đạo cơ hội cũng không phải dùng để yêu đương, hắn mới không làm cỏ gần hang.

Thế là, trên có kế sách, dưới có đối sách. Mỗi tuần đồ vật một lấy ra, hắn liền cũng như chạy trốn, để người đại diện kêu lên mấy cái đài truyền hình bên trong gương mặt lạ, cầm tới mấy tầng chờ thời trong phòng nhanh nhẹn chia hết. Thoạt đầu, còn làm việc nhân viên lẫn nhau hỏi một chút, về sau cũng dần dần tập mãi thành thói quen, toàn bộ làm như là vị tiền bối kia ca sĩ nhân gian ca tụng. Trong túi mỗi tuần tất thả rõ ràng tình hình thực tế cùng số điện thoại đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên là cẩn thận kiểm tra qua đi, lặng lẽ meo meo mang về trong túc xá, thấp nhất kia cách ngăn kéo đều nhanh nhồi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng căm ghét ánh mắt lại lần nữa nhìn một chút trên bàn cái này chồng túi xách, chuẩn bị làm xong trận này liền đi trên núi tìm chậu than lớn, đem ký túc xá trong ngăn kéo "Trân tàng" toàn cho một mồi lửa. Khương Daniel tiểu tử kia còn cũng không có việc gì lão nói với ta nàng rất đẹp, bão rất tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên cái kia đáng chết tiểu đề túi chà đạp tiến mình lớn túi xách, mười phần phẫn hận, mười phần ủy khuất, hôm nay trở về nhất định phải từ giường trên chen chân vào xuống tới đạp mạnh hai lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện xấu xấu Apeach gối ôm xuất khí! Nhất định!

Chính nghĩ ra được thần, cảm kích nhân viên công tác đã cười híp mắt tiến đến chuẩn bị từng túi khuân đồ ra ngoài phân phát. Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy một đầu làm tốt tạo hình chia hai tám giết bát muội không đền mạng mê chết người kiểu tóc, ngẩng đầu nhìn mình trong kính, mang trang trên mặt không có gì tì vết, thức đêm luyện múa đậu ấn cũng bị che phải hoàn toàn, hốc mắt dưới đáy chỉ còn nhàn nhạt hai đạo xanh đen đã coi như là thợ trang điểm tỷ tỷ diệu thủ hồi xuân.

Hắn ngày thường ngủ được cạn, dưới giường người kia khi thì ngáy to khi thì mài răng, còn có đến vài lần uống rượu, tận hứng mà về, nửa đêm tửu kình đi lên đứng tại nho nhỏ cái thang bên trên, cánh tay dài đi lên trải lung tung bắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không có dọa đến rơi xuống toàn bộ nhờ một loạt nhỏ đầu trọc bảo hộ có công. Lúc đầu tuyển cùng Khương Daniel cùng ở là cảm thấy lẫn nhau đủ quen, việc nhỏ không đáng kể không cần một lần nữa rèn luyện, tùy tiện đặt vào đến liền tốt, không nghĩ tới khoảng cách thật sinh ra đẹp, cùng ở một phòng, trên dưới trải vẫn có chút quá gần, dễ dàng vi phạm.

Nhưng ta không gặp qua lửa, ta là chỉ cơ trí con thỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức gãy gãy hai bên lỗ tai, lại ba ba buông ra. Không bằng đi ngủ, thừa dịp đại chúng tình nhân tiểu tổ tông hiện tại không tại, trước lại lăn một lần kịch bản.

Ung Thánh Hựu lật ra huỳnh quang bút họa phải lít nha lít nhít kịch bản, xuất ngôn cắn chữ lại bắt một hồi lâu, đối chia xong đồ vật trở về mấy cái staff bàn giao vài câu, "Ta đi phòng nhỏ nằm nằm, định đồng hồ báo thức, các ngươi cũng nghỉ một lát, ra ngoài hít thở không khí cái gì a, nghe nói phía trước quán cà phê hoa phu bánh làm không tệ, mua cái gì nhớ tại ta trương mục đi, phóng túng trước đó trở về là được." Quả nhiên là ôn nhu nhất Ung Thánh Hựu, staff nhóm kéo cửa lên, thật vui vẻ chuồn êm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thả mềm rất một ngày xương lưng, đem phòng nhỏ cửa mở cái khe nhỏ, nghiêng người chui vào. Còn không đang sờ đến chân tường, liền bị một hai bàn tay to đè ngã ở trên tường. Lực lượng nơi phát ra động tác cũng không lớn, chỉ là đem hắn định tại nơi hẻo lánh, Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn giãy dụa, đồng thời há mồm kêu cứu, nóng lên tay trượt qua hắn, khó khăn lắm nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn.

Là Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít cho phép thân thể tiếp xúc bên trong, vòng thủ đoạn tất tính một hạng.

Dùng đầu ngón chân khe hở nghĩ cũng biết là Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là muốn hỏi, tổ chức ngôn ngữ ở giữa, tay đã bị dẫn dắt đến Khương Daniel trên mặt, sau đó là đại thủ bao trùm tay nhỏ mười ngón đan xen, Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay hơi lâu một chút, dẫn đường hắn ở phía dưới ngón tay tìm tòi phương hướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn chạy trốn, tự nhiên muốn chạy trốn.

Kết quả bị Khương Daniel dày đặc bẹn đùi không có thử một cái đụng vào về chân tường, động tác rất nhẹ, cũng rất có xâm lược tính.

Thế là, đầu ngón tay thổi qua mũi, rất cao, là Khương Daniel không sai. Ung Thánh Hựu nhận mệnh buông lỏng thân thể, lưng hư hư thiếp tại tường, trong áo sơ mi bao khỏa nửa người trên gần như bất lực, mặc cho Khương Daniel hồ nháo. Ngón tay không có tại bên môi ngừng ở lại bao lâu, bởi vì Khương Daniel ý xấu đi lè lưỡi liếm Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu lần này buồn bực, ngón tay thoát ra lực đến, đạn tại hắn trên cằm, Khương Daniel tiếp theo lại nắm chặt hắn, hướng thượng du đi, thiếp tại hắn khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt bên trên, vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay điểm lên nốt ruồi nước mắt trước đó, xưa nay không biết người mặt có thể như thế bỏng, còn càng ngày càng bỏng? Tiểu tử này sẽ không phải là phát sốt đi? Phát sốt tranh thủ thời gian đi ngủ a, không giải thích được ở đây phát cái gì tình?

Ung Thánh Hựu liền bỗng nhiên bị buông, cảm thấy đề phòng tạm trừ, coi là Khương Daniel náo đủ rồi, đỡ lấy hắn lông xù cái ót, chuẩn bị thuyết phục hắn ngủ một giấc, thanh tỉnh một chút. Chỉ là không ngờ tới, đại cẩu chó mạnh mẽ đâm tới, ngã tiến trong ngực hắn, đầu còn theo tại hắn hầu kết nửa vời một chỗ, một đầu loạn phát cọ phải hắn cái cằm cự ngứa.

Ung Thánh Hựu trời sinh tức giận chậm, Ôn nguội nuốt lâu liền thành Ôn ôn nhu nhu, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn không còn cách nào khác a, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xương bả vai chống đỡ hắn, có chút đau nhức, trên dưới thụ lực, hắn liền thật có chút không nhịn được. Khương Nghĩa Kiện khàn khàn thanh âm trầm thấp lấp đầy phòng nhỏ đen tối, miệng còn thiếp ở bên tai của hắn, khí tức phun ra bên tai tế, "Ca, là ta." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nếu như đèn sáng rỡ, người này nhất định có thể nhìn thấy mình lật hoàn mỹ rõ ràng mắt."Ta biết.", nói vô ý thức động đậy hai lần, nhưng đối mặt trong đội công nhận physical đảm đương thân thể thế công, hay là không có tác dụng gì.

"Kia ca làm gì không hỏi ta tại sao tới? Hôm nay không có đánh ca ngươi biết." Giọng buồn buồn còn điểm ủy khuất giọng nghẹn ngào. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mỗi lần đối mặt Khương Daniel thời điểm, tâm đại khái tựa như Kim Tại Hoán trên tay kia thanh cát hắn đồng dạng, bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đôi câu vài lời bên trong cảm xúc phát phiến phát hai lần trước dây cung, bắn ra đến cũng đều là mềm mại, không nỡ hắn quá thương tâm giai điệu.

"Ngươi có phải hay không sinh bệnh rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu co lại ra một tay, phụ bên trên hắn cái trán, mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng, nhưng cũng không tính mạnh. Nghĩ thoáng đèn nhìn xem nhân tình này huống, tay hướng mặt trước góc tường tìm kiếm, còn không có sờ lấy chốt mở.

Phô thiên cái địa là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn.

Tiểu thập tự đỡ khuyên tai còn loạng chà loạng choạng mà phá xát Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai.

Lành lạnh, ngứa một chút.

Hắn thật sự chính là quả đào vị, trời, còn vươn đầu lưỡi a, Ung Thánh Hựu đại não còn không có làm cơ đã coi như là xứng đáng chủ nhân. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nhấc tay, đem Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ cái ót nhờ ở lòng bàn tay, nụ hôn này hoàn toàn không có muốn ý dừng lại.

Lý trí lật xông tới, đây cũng không phải là một con tốt con thỏ có thể tiếp nhận khoảng cách an toàn. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoảng, răng bên trên ra sức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu lưỡi bị đau, chỉ có thể chậm rãi buông ra, nghe theo Ung Thánh Hựu xử lý."Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vậy ta hiện đang hỏi ngươi, chính ngươi đang làm gì ngươi tự mình biết sao?" Không gian thu hẹp bên trong, đen tối một lần nữa đem giữa hai người gợn sóng cảm xúc bao phủ, chỉ còn lại chập trùng tiếng hít thở.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích cho người ta để lối thoát, cũng hi vọng người khác có thể cho mình lưu chút chỗ trống. Trong lòng hắn, mình cùng đại chúng trong mắt chiếu lấp lánh, chuyên thuộc về sân khấu Khương Daniel không giống. Thiên vị, khen ngợi cùng truy phủng chỉ có nhiều như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ làm đồng đội, hiện ở kiếm một chén canh đã là trả giá vô số cố gắng mới lấy thực hiện. Nhất cử nhất động, có thể rung động cả nước trên dưới chính là cái này ngây thơ quỷ, không phải mình, đồng lý đoạt được, nếu như phạm sai lầm vi phạm, chúng mũi tên chi cũng sẽ là mình, không phải cái này ngốc tiểu hài.

Khương Daniel không phải tự mình một người, cũng vĩnh viễn sẽ không là tự mình một người, có chút sự tình một khi bắt đầu liền không có cách nào quay đầu. Đại khái tựa như xuyên qua trùng điệp đám người cho hạng năm xuất đạo mình cái kia ôm đồng dạng, vui sướng vĩnh viễn nương theo lấy lòng chua xót, tương lai vĩnh viễn là mong đợi bên trong không xác định, ôm phải lại gấp cũng miễn không được muốn thả tay. Cho nên, càng thêm ỷ lại con thỏ pháp tắc, càng thêm sợ hãi, càng thêm cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhắc nhở mình, không thể động tình, không thể nhập lôi khu.

Trên thế giới kiên cố nhất thành lũy cũng không chống đỡ được lúc này Khương Daniel, a, còn không là,là dỡ xuống quang hoàn cùng cái gọi là quốc dân center gánh Busan nam nhân Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngoan cường thế công.

"Ca, " âm cuối lại dinh dính lại kéo dài, tặng người thượng vân tầng, lại nhẹ nhàng thả tại mây trên đỉnh, đáy lòng dặt dẹo một mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đại soái ca còn không có buông ra đẹp mắt đuôi lông mày khóe mắt. Mở miệng cũng không phải, không mở miệng cũng không phải, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều khiến hắn tiếng trầm thiệt thòi lớn, rõ ràng là mình lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần bị lung tung đối phó, cuối cùng mình còn tỉnh lại chịu thua? Lần này không được, hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu, không có khả năng lại! Tâm! Mềm!!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem chống đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi buông ra đến, công bằng dựa vào tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, nói chuyện tốc độ có chút nhanh, còn có chút nuốt âm, Busan tiếng địa phương xoát xoát ra bên ngoài bốc lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng đã cười mở, kéo căng ở không có lên tiếng, lẳng lặng nghe hắn nói.

"Ta so ra kém tiền bối sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tuyến run nhè nhẹ, giống hồ điệp cánh đang muốn cất cánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu, cho rằng, hiện tại hắn trên mặt không còn che giấu nghi vấn biểu lộ nhất định có thể leo lên cuộc đời mình có Jam bảng xếp hạng trước ba, đáng tiếc không có mở thành đèn, không phải hoàn toàn có thể tiết kiệm đi những này nhàm chán dài dòng đối thoại, quang mắt đối mắt liền có thể giải quyết hiểu lầm, đánh vỡ xấu hổ. Hắn còn tưởng rằng là cái gì tinh trùng lên não sinh lý nhu cầu chiếm lý trí phía trên, không nghĩ là cái này phá sự.

Tiểu hài này thật sự là hoàn toàn như trước đây thuần thật đáng yêu a. Thích hợp làm cả một đời tốt đệ đệ.

Đưa tay dùng sức vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn, coi như an ủi, "Tin ngươi đều nhìn rồi?"

"Ừm." Trả lời buồn bực phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình đang mò không phải đỉnh đầu, là cao quý cấp ba đầu lĩnh nón trụ.

"Vậy ngươi có tin ta hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại hạ nhẫn tâm đùa hắn, dù sao thú vị.

"Tin a, đương nhiên tin a!" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe ngữ khí của hắn không tính có lực lượng,

"Nhưng lại có chút không tin." Một câu ngồi vững hôm nay như vậy tốn công tốn sức mục đích.

Được, bổ câu này mới là thật tâm lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay án lấy huyệt Thái Dương.

Còn tìm từ, đại cẩu chó mở đèn.

Khá lắm, dưới đèn quang cảnh để Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để mắt choáng váng.

Trăm phần trăm mang súng, a không, là mang trang đi tuần a. Lại bấm ngón tay tính toán, hôm nay căn bản không là ngày nghỉ, là album định trang quay chụp ngày đầu tiên? Khương Daniel một thân cảnh sát phục còn rất soái, bên cạnh trên lưng còn cài lấy cùng ký bán lúc không khác chút nào mô phỏng chân thật tay súng, một bên khác là cái lộ ra một cái tay vòng còng tay. Kiểu tóc tại sự dốt nát của mình xoa nắn hạ hiển nhưng đã hoàn toàn thay đổi, nhưng nhìn đạt được tỉ mỉ quản lý qua vết tích.

Ung Thánh Hựu, lại một lần triệt triệt để để mộng bức.

Quốc dân kính nghiệp Sâm Đặc Khương Daniel xi, trốn việc rồi? ? ?

"Hồi ký túc xá nói, ngươi về trước đi quay chụp." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nghe thấy mình đạm mạc lại bình tĩnh thanh âm. Cúi đầu xuống, không có lại nhìn hắn. Lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra chuẩn bị cùng đội trưởng cùng công ty liên hệ, lại bởi vì điện thoại phía sau dính dán thiếp giấy cạnh góc không có thiếp tốt, vì bảo đảm quần tây túi cùng thiếp giấy bản tôn hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại phí hết lớn kình mới chậm chạp mà đem di động lục lọi ra tới.

Là chỉ cắn kẹo mềm Apeach.

Các thành viên điện thoại thu tiết mục thời điểm luôn luôn đặt chung một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không yêu dùng xanh xanh đỏ đỏ điện thoại xác, hết lần này tới lần khác tất cả mọi người là đều nhịp kiểu dáng cùng nhan sắc, ô ương ương một mảnh thả tại một cái trong túi, có mấy cái đệ đệ cực kỳ khỉ gấp, sờ một cái một cái không cho phép, luôn luôn cầm nhầm.

Một lần nào đó ký bán kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel xé hạ y phục cổ áo bên trên dán nhỏ thiếp giấy, ba một cái đào bên trên đông đảo trong điện thoại di động thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu một cái kia. Sau đó đem điện thoại di động của hắn vớt ra, thuận tay nhét vào hắn trong túi quần. Cuối cùng, còn cách túi ý xấu nhéo nhéo hắn bắp đùi bên trong thịt mềm.

Hiển nhiên, so với ngây thơ thiếp giấy, Ung Thánh Hựu càng phiền không có do đầu sinh lý tiếp xúc, lại ròng rã hai cái ban đêm không có cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện. Khương Daniel cũng chưa chắc có bao nhiêu sinh khí, chỉ chiếm lấy ký túc xá một gian chỉ có một cái tiếp tuyến tấm, chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đen lên ôm số liệu offline đến bên cạnh bàn nạp điện.

Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại cơ bên cạnh có một đạo nhàn nhạt vết lõm, người khác đều không có. Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng chưa từng lưu ý, Khương Daniel biết, hắn chính là biết.

Bầu không khí một trận phi thường xấu hổ. Khương Daniel mắt đối mắt trừng mắt con kia hạnh phúc Apeach. Bên cạnh cạnh góc sừng đều cuốn lên, đầu cùng thân thể nho nhỏ còn dính rất chặt. Cực giống theo đuổi không bỏ chính mình. Nhưng có thể đến cùng vẫn là muốn bị chủ nhân xé xuống đây đi. Thế nhưng là không thử một chút mặt dày mày dạn lại làm sao biết đối phương chân chính tâm ý đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức biên tập tốt, theo gửi đi. Lại một nhìn thời gian, cách chính thức phóng túng cũng chỉ còn lại chừng một giờ, ba mười phút trong vòng nhân viên công tác cũng sẽ lục tục ngo ngoe trở về. Lúc đầu cùng tiền bối phủi sạch quan hệ đã đủ mệt mỏi, lại bị phát hiện kim ốc tàng kiều một cái chưa lộ ra ánh sáng trở về mới tạo hình kỳ nhân Khương Daniel, hắn khả năng thật liền muốn mắt thấy mình vừa mới cất bước diễn nghệ kiếp sống bị mất tại lúc này, hắn cũng không muốn tiện nghi tiểu tử này.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu nửa ngồi tại mềm trước sô pha bàn nhỏ bên trên, mũi chân câu được câu không đỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu giày da, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, hắn đã đổi động tác. Nhỏ đèn trong phòng rất sáng, chiếu lên mặt người trắng bệch, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại dưới đèn chằm chằm lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, chờ lấy biểu thị đã đọc 1 biến mất, chờ lấy người đại diện hồi phục biện pháp giải quyết, chờ lấy Khương Daniel bị hảo hảo đỡ đi.

Khương Daniel đại khái là bị hắn bộ này một lòng chỉ muốn thoát khỏi mình bộ dáng kích thích ý xấu.

Mỹ nhân thả tại thần đàn, nhưng đứng xa nhìn không thể đùa bỡn, không thể rơi vào tục bao, không thể quá phận thân mật, không thể cũng không dám đàm yêu?

Vậy liền nghĩ biện pháp để mỹ nhân cam nguyện vào lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại lại bị té ra cái vết lõm. Tuyệt đối trăm phần trăm quái Khương Daniel.

Người trong cuộc biểu thị, hắn nguyện ý bồi. Vô cùng vô cùng nguyện ý bồi.

Lại mua mười di động mới cũng tính ra.

Vì cái gì đây? Bởi vì hắn đem quần thoát.

Định trang, đồ lao động, thoát chẳng phải, thoát sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu, về sau, vô số lần ở trong mơ tái hiện thiếu nữ này mộng xuân tràng cảnh, lại vô số lần kinh lúc tỉnh, đều sẽ thống khổ nắm chặt mình dúm dó mi tâm, cảm thán tiểu nhân đắc chí, hại thỏ không cạn.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải cái gì ẩn tàng biến thái cuồng, hắn rất thông minh. Chí ít tại thu thập Ung Thánh Hựu phương diện này quả thực giống như đả thông hai mạch Nhâm Đốc , tùy ý tới lui, vô sự tự thông.

Cho nên, lưng quần liền bắp đùi thẻ đến một nửa, khó khăn lắm treo tại mật đùi trắng nõn nhiều chất lỏng cơ bắp khối bên trên, đồ lót toàn bộ bao khỏa đồ vật vẫn lộ ra được bên ngoài tại đẹp. Ung Thánh Hựu rơi điện thoại di động, phía sau cổ một cỗ khô nóng bốc lên cho đến bên tai, đúng là ửng đỏ.

Đầy trong đầu đều là đại học truyền hình điện ảnh giám thưởng trên lớp nhìn qua tiếng Trung đoạn ngắn, họ Cổ quý công tử hai mắt sáng ngời có thần thổ lộ câu kia, "Cô muội muội này ta từng gặp." Kỳ thật, cũng không tính thật gặp qua, sờ qua vẩy qua còn tạm được. Cũng không phải cái gì nũng nịu Lâm muội muội, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đệ đệ đi, thật đệ đệ. Trên đời tuyệt vô cận hữu một viên tốt đệ đệ.

Một chút lại trở lại xuất đạo trước tuyển chọn tiết mục final buổi hòa nhạc tháng bảy, lúc đó bị có thể thuận lợi xuất đạo vui sướng làm choáng váng đầu óc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói câu ca buổi tối hôm nay ăn cái gì đều có thể bồi tiếp lạc lạc cười ngây ngô hơn nửa ngày, con thỏ pháp tắc cũng chưa có hiệu lực, có chỉ là đối tương lai mù quáng ước ao và đối người bên cạnh sinh lòng vui vẻ.

Biểu diễn Get Ugly hay là nguyên trấp nguyên vị nguyên ban nhân mã, nhạc đệm cũng vẫn là cái kia nhạc đệm, thậm chí ngay cả sân khấu trang phục cũng không đổi, hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo lỗ rách quần jean, nhất là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu kia, đều khiến hắn hoài nghi Cody tỷ tỷ phải chăng từ đối với nó bắp đùi vô hạn yêu thích cắt bỏ chút cửa hang, mới khiến cho cửa hang một mực lan tràn đến bẹn đùi.

Không nghĩ GU dựng ngược xoay tròn động tác quá kịch liệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bụng mang lên mạch nhanh như chớp liền cho chuyển rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ dùng ánh mắt còn lại thoáng nhìn hắn một mực đem mạch chộp trong tay, tiếp tục lấy vũ đạo động tác, liền yên tâm.

Về hậu trường, phủi nhẹ bên ngoài bao, chuẩn bị thay đổi cái tiết mục trang phục, nghe thấy đơn sơ lâm thời phòng thay đồ rèm vải đằng sau truyền đến buồn buồn Busan khẩu âm."Ca, ca, ca." Đoán cũng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên viết ong trên kệ áo treo áo sơmi màu đen cùng phối bao quần dài, bốn phía quan sát kín người hết chỗ hậu trường, lượng mình cũng là sắp xếp không đến phòng thử áo không bằng như vậy cùng một chỗ đổi, vén màn vải lên, xông vào.

Một mặt khốn quẫn chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Lúc đầu lạnh da trắng sắc bởi vì nóng vội nhiễm hai đoàn đỏ ửng, quả thực cây đào mật bản nhân, hay là chín mọng cái chủng loại kia. Áo Thiên Lam áo sơmi cùng bên trong quần bó màu trắng đã treo tại móc nối bên trên, để trần gầy gò thân trên, lưu loát cơ bắp đường cong nhíu lại một đoàn, người ủy khuất tại nơi hẻo lánh trên ghế nhỏ, con mắt trợn tròn nhìn chằm chằm tùy tiện dậm chân tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem muốn đổi quần áo dựng tại hắn thấm mồ hôi hai kiện bên trên trên áo, đưa tay yêu đỡ đại cẩu chó bởi vì cởi quần áo rối bời lông chó đỉnh."Làm sao vậy, chúng ta thẳng chụp thợ thủ công, quốc dân center Khương cẩu cẩu?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ chỉ dưới bụng, ra hiệu hắn thăm dò tới xem một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi ngờ nhìn một cái, nguyên lai là bụng mang cùng quần động còn có Microphone tuyến quấn thành lung tung một đoàn. Sân khấu bên trên lại hoảng vừa vội, lung tung bắt mạch không có muốn xuyên qua bên eo quần động, tuyến càng kéo càng dài, cái cuối cùng đầu to hướng xuống chuyển bay lên lại cùng bụng mang khỏa thành một đoàn. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xem cho rõ ràng còn chưa nghĩ ra giúp thế nào bận bịu, bên ngoài nhân viên công tác đại hống đại khiếu liền bắt đầu xâm nhập màng xương, Sorry Sorry tổ hai bài ca về sau đi dưới võ đài stand by,Sorry Sorry tổ nhanh lên chuẩn bị.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này tay nhưng so sánh đầu óc nhanh, bắt mạch màu đen cái hộp vuông, tay không về sau túm, cuộn dây cuốn lấy có chút phức tạp, túm không ra, Khương Daniel lại tại y y nha nha quái khiếu nói đau nhức, không hiểu rõ một cái cao lớn thô kệch một mét tám đại hán tử không phải liền là bị bụng mang siết hạ eo, thế mà hô đau, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút gấp, lại cháy bỏng đem Khương Daniel quần đi lên nhấc lên, ken két liền đem mạch từ hắn bụng mang lên kéo xuống, ý đồ thông qua đem mạch mặc qua đùi bên trên lỗ lớn đến giải cứu hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu trời sinh có chút thể chất lệch yếu, tháng bảy công diễn trận hậu trường ra ngoài tham gia diễn nhân số quá nhiều, sân khấu động tác lại kịch liệt, căn cứ để phòng bị cảm nắng nguyên tắc, điều hoà không khí mở cực lớn, lúc này hai người bọn họ đấu tranh cái góc này bên trong chính đối một cái đầu gió, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là thoát bên ngoài bao, lại bởi vì nóng vội mồ hôi lạnh thẳng giọt, tay lạnh đến không được, băng lành lạnh, cầm thu âm khí ngón tay như có như không cọ lấy Khương Daniel nóng hổi đùi.

Không biết là bởi vì quần động quá nhỏ hay là Khương Daniel cười khanh khách nói ngứa thanh âm quá đáng ghét, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm thu âm khí, tay cùng thu âm khí cùng một chỗ thẻ tại Khương Daniel bẹn đùi. Ung Thánh Hựu xem như phục còn cười được Khương Daniel, cố gắng tại quần vải vóc cùng bắp đùi của hắn bên trên tìm kiếm dư thừa không gian, mắt thấy là phải bắt tới, Khương Daniel giống như là cố ý, cười đến về sau ngửa mặt lên, lại cho điên trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem thu âm khí bày tại đầu này quốc dân nữ tâm ngắm bắn trên đùi, khớp xương rõ ràng tay lạnh bỗng nhiên chụp hai lần, ra hiệu hắn đừng có lại cười, Khương Daniel không cảm thấy kinh ngạc hướng hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, một mặt ta không sợ đau nhưng là sợ nhột tiện bộ dáng, khó khăn mới khiến cho hắn có thể đem thu âm khí lôi ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay người nắm lên áo sơmi hoả tốc chuẩn bị đổi, Khương Daniel lại trầm thấp gọi hắn."Ca, tuyến thẻ ở chỗ này, rất ngứa." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác cổ sau mồ hôi lạnh lại nhiều chút, đem trong tay áo sơmi nắm phải chặt hơn chút nữa, "Ta trước đổi áo sơmi, ngươi chờ một chút, SS ta là Center, không thể xảy ra sự cố." Khương Daniel lại ngây ngô nói tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật khi đó nên phát giác được không thích hợp.

Không phải hắn không thích hợp, là Khương Daniel không thích hợp.

Một mét tám to con bởi vì cái quấn thành một đoàn Microphone tuyến có thể để trần nửa người trên vung lấy bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp tóc mái lằng nhà lằng nhằng chờ hắn nửa ngày.

Đáng tiếc lại đáng mừng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có phát giác, chỉ coi hắn là đệ đệ thức khinh suất.

Cho nên hắn lạnh buốt vẫn như cũ tay bao tại bóng loáng tơ chất áo sơmi trong tay áo, thổi qua Khương Daniel nhiệt độ vẫn như cũ bẹn đùi nháy mắt, Khương Daniel một trận coi là cũ mộng thành thật, ảo tưởng chiếu vào thực tế.

"Còn muốn đi lên điểm, trái một điểm, trái một điểm." Khương Daniel thanh âm vội vàng chỉ huy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trước mắt người này, thần sắc cẩn thận ngồi quỳ chân ở bên cạnh, tơ chất áo sơmi cổ áo bởi vì sốt ruột còn mở ra lấy hai cái nút áo cùng một đôi khiến người thèm nhỏ dãi xương quai xanh, hạ nhiệt độ khối băng tay tại dưới người mình dao động.

Cách trong mộng tràng cảnh chỉ kém chút xíu.

Giống như nói đến đều so làm dễ dàng.

Vật kia kiên cường cũng so trong tưởng tượng dễ dàng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem tóc mái áp xuống tới non nửa tấc, lặng lẽ meo meo dùng sức dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ, sau đó chính là đương nhiên phản ứng sinh lý.

Không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, dù sao lại không phải lần đầu tiên, dạng này, nói xác thực, là đối người này, dạng này.

Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất châm lửa ngón tay kéo lấy quấn thành một đoàn màu đen cắm tuyến, thuận Khương Daniel khẩu thuật phương hướng ra sức lôi kéo, lại trở ngại bụng mang con có thể thẻ ở nơi nào, tại cực nhỏ không gian bên trong tìm hiểu bước kế tiếp làm sao tiến hành.

"Ca, chỗ ấy ngứa, siêu cấp ngứa, nhịn không được ngứa."

"Chỗ nào? Chỗ nào? Ngươi liền không thể trung thực nghỉ ngơi mấy giây sao?"

Khương Daniel tựa như đa động chứng nhi đồng hướng về sau giãy dụa thân thể, nương theo bên ngoài nhân viên công tác càng thêm vội vàng xao động tiếng thúc giục, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay khác nhận mệnh gõ gõ Khương Daniel trên lưng dưới vị trí phải không thể lại xuống màu đen tạm ngừng khu vực —— hắn bụng mang, động tác rất nhẹ, chỉ phát ra rất nhỏ lạch cạch âm thanh.

Thấy Khương Daniel còn tại bất mãn hướng về sau hoạt động lên cái mông, liền một dùng sức dùng bụng con trai hắn kéo hướng trước đó khoảng cách.

"Ôi, thật là phục ngươi, chỗ nào chỗ nào ngứa, thực tại không được đem bụng mang hủy đi đi, cho cào xong ta muốn đi tìm nhân viên công tác hỗ trợ."

"Lại trái một điểm, ngươi đem đầu sợi buông ra đi, giống như thật không giải được."

Rõ ràng là trong lòng đối Ung Thánh Hựu mê luyến đầu sợi không giải được đi, không đầu không đuôi, không có xác thực thời gian cùng địa điểm, nói không rõ cái kia phân cái kia giây sự tình, cũng giảng không ra đạo lý gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu một tay sương tuyết, lần theo Khương Daniel thanh âm chỉ đạo, lục lọi, đụng một cái đầy cõi lòng viêm hạ.

Kết quả đương nhiên là cổ tay trắng chủ nhân cực nhanh rút tay ra, xông ra phòng thử áo, tìm đến mấy cái nam tính nhân viên công tác, hỗ trợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền đứng ở bên cạnh, người vẫn là người kia, bộ dáng hay là Khương Daniel mỗi cái mộng xuân nhân vật chính bộ dáng, ánh mắt lại không có lại nhìn chằm chằm hảo đệ đệ của hắn, sóng mắt cũng không còn tự tại ở trên người hắn lưu chuyển.

Nghênh đón chính là hai người thanh xuân bắt đầu cùng kết thúc.

Khương Daniel thiếu niên tâm sự, nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, dẫn đến hắn chiếm dụng phòng tắm lúc dài quá dáng dấp kẻ cầm đầu, đã bị tự nhiên nhất thân thể tiếp xúc cáo tri hắn chính là cỗ này trẻ tuổi thân thể thực tình chỉ. Khương Daniel thanh xuân vừa mới đánh bóng hai mắt, từ ngủ đông bên trong chậm rãi tỉnh lại.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu do dự, bồi hồi băn khoăn, nghĩ lại không dám nghĩ vấn đề kia, đến cùng trong lòng thích nam nhân nhiều chút, hay là nhiều nữ nhân chút, như vậy tuyên cáo bài thi thời gian đến. Bởi vì, hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu, từ tại nhân sinh hai mươi mấy năm, ngâm qua muội cũng bị muội đem tới tay qua, lại chỉ tại Khương Daniel đũng quần một tấc vuông bên trong, rõ ràng cảm nhận được, hormone cùng adrenalin song trọng giáp công xúc động cảm thụ. Nghĩ muốn cầm thật chặt, muốn trong lòng bàn tay phát lực tìm tòi hư thực. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mông lớn ngực lớn học tập vỡ lòng giáo dục thanh xuân, như vậy vẽ lên một cái qua quýt dấu chấm tròn.

Đồ chó con thật sự là hại người lại hại mình. Tỉ như hiện tại, tỉ như khi đó.

Khi đó là con thỏ pháp tắc nảy sinh giai đoạn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lâm vào hồi ức nghĩ đến quá xuất thần, không hiểu rõ hắn xinh đẹp ca ca cái ót bên trong đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì Khương Daniel tự nhiên không cho phép.

Khương Daniel quả cảm động tác rất để Ung Thánh Hựu tắt tiếng.

Hắn tại đối hắn, chính đối hắn, cũng chỉ đối hắn, khai triển trên tay hoạt động.

Hình tượng đừng đề cập nhiều hương diễm.

Xinh đẹp ca ca cổ họng khô khốc, nhả không ra hoàn chỉnh từ ngữ, cũng nuối không trôi lời nói.

Nhỏ hẹp chờ thời thất trong căn phòng nhỏ, không khí chảy xuôi, chảy xuống tình cốc thiếu mệt nhọc chán ngấy, một chút xíu hạ xuống. Hạ xuống không chỉ không khí, còn có Khương Daniel bàn tay thật to cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim.

Đi mẹ nhà hắn cái gì con thỏ pháp tắc đi.

Bây giờ thực chiến diễn luyện, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể đầu óc nở, hai chân như nhũn ra.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel chằm chằm hắn chằm chằm đến nhìn không chuyển mắt, động tác thành kính lại đoan trang, giống đang tiến hành cái gì thần thánh bày đồ cúng. Lòng bàn tay khó khăn lắm bao trùm chỗ kia, đầu tiên là nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt vuốt ve, chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng trong tai sau cải thành càng thêm đại lực co rúm, tu thân quần lót đem hình dạng phác hoạ phải càng thêm đột xuất, Khương Daniel ngẩng lên đường cong ưu việt hàm dưới, khóe miệng còn mang theo một chút ác liệt ý cười, động tác trên tay không nghĩ tới ngừng.

Đèn lại phút chốc tối rơi. Lần này là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel bận rộn tay bị Ung Thánh Hựu phá lệ lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay đánh rụng. Người trong cuộc quá kinh ngạc, chưa kịp làm ra phản ứng, trong bóng tối, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy gỡ ra háng miệng, lại run run rẩy rẩy gọi hai lần chỗ kia, vừa ngoan tâm cắn răng một cái, hạ miệng.

Thần không thể khinh nhờn mỹ lệ liền tại mắt thường không cách nào Minh thị trong bóng tối, nở rộ óng ánh diễm hỏa.

Ung Thánh Hựu răng lợi không tính rất đủ, tốt tại lớn nhỏ san sát nối tiếp nhau, số ít mấy khỏa răng nanh ra tại thiếu niên khí cố chấp chậm chạp không có đi nha khoa san bằng, sau khi xuất đạo càng thêm không cách nào rảnh rỗi, dứt khoát cũng liền theo nó đi.

Dù sao, hiện tại rất hưởng thụ hắn răng nhọn mang tới khoái cảm, cũng là loài chó.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đều biết, Ung Thánh Hựu đây là vi phạm lần đầu.

Không nói trước động tác của hắn thực tại khó mà được xưng tụng thuần thục, chỉ bằng hắn cái này một ngậm đến ngọn nguồn chơi liều Khương Daniel liền sinh ra trận tâm đau. Tốt bao nhiêu một thanh quân tiếng nói, chớ cho mình thứ này cho đâm phải mất tiếng, vội vàng lên tiếng nhắc nhở hắn để hắn chậm một chút nuốt, thân thể cũng có chút nghiêng về phía sau, thuận tiện hắn cùng dưới thân tiến hành răng môi chi giao.

Ung Thánh Hựu dã man kình đi lên, sau răng phá xát âm thầm dùng sức, Khương Daniel mang hộ lên tiếng không có buồn bực ở ý cười, xem như đáp lại.

Để Khương Daniel tự giác làm quỷ cũng phong lưu là vô sự tự thông Ung Thánh Hựu. Đập đập ba ba bắt đầu nhưng lại có không tầm thường quá trình, mặc dù nhu hòa nhưng cũng đầy đủ thoải mái đến, tiêu chuẩn nắm chắc phải vừa vặn.

Khương Daniel suy nghĩ nhiều bật đèn, trong lòng lại biết tuyệt không có khả năng mở đèn, chỉ là ngẫm lại, cũng đủ để cho hắn ý loạn tình mê.

Chỉ là, hay là không có bóp thật yêu Hà nước phát tiết ra thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhả ra ngay miệng, quả nhiên câm lấy thanh tuyến, rầu rĩ không vui đến câu, "Đừng làm tới trên mặt ta, ta lát nữa còn muốn ghi chép tiết mục."

Khương Daniel là, tuyệt đối, hoàn toàn, real, thật, phi thường, mười phần, đặc biệt, cực kỳ muốn dán dưới thân người kia một mặt. Để hắn điêu khắc trên mặt mỗi một chỗ đều bị mình hương vị nơi bao bọc, muốn để hắn ngũ quan đều minh, ngũ giác đều động, đây là bởi vì hắn mới có hương vị.

Nhưng là, không có cách nào xinh đẹp ca ca nói không thể lên mặt liền không thể lên mặt a.

Đại cẩu chó đại thủ kéo bên trên keo xịt tóc cùng xoã tung phun sương long phải cao cao đại soái ca cái ót, một lần nữa đỗi thân trên hạ.

Ai biết có phải là quả đào vị đây này?

Nửa giờ sau, âm bên trong chủ trì hiện trường. Quan sát cơm tại sau khi về nhà po tại thôi đặc bên trên lời cuối sách bên trong tình cảm dạt dào viết nói, " Ung lớn vệ hôm nay chủ trì thanh tuyến phá lệ gợi cảm đâu! Bình thường nghe đã vô cùng energetic, hôm nay lại không hiểu cảm giác mang một ít khàn khàn đâu, nhiều một điểm từ tính thành phần? Đại khái là thêm tên là yêu wannable ma pháp dược?"

"Vậy hôm nay bắt đầu tính một ngày?" Khương Daniel tránh tại trong căn phòng nhỏ, còn đang bận bịu ăn vụng staff mua được cho Ung Thánh Hựu hoa phu bánh, bánh phôi còn nóng một chút, phía trên bơ kem ly lại thanh lương phải vừa vặn.

"Ai cùng ngươi một ngày a. Chúng ta còn chưa tới... Ngô. . ." Toàn bộ nuốt hết Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói chính là Khương Daniel hương thảo quả đào vị hôn.

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu biết phía trước nhà kia cafe làm tốt nhất kem ly hoa phu bánh là mùi vị gì.

Rất ngọt, liền rất ngọt, không giảng đạo lý không nghe ý kiến ngọt.

Về phần pháp tắc, tự nhiên có si tâm người sẽ kế thừa y bát của hắn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn tại Khương Daniel phần gáy, nghe trên người hắn nhàn nhạt mùi nước hoa, như thế suy nghĩ.

Sự thật chứng minh, thỏ khôn có ba hang hữu dụng, ôm cây đợi thỏ cũng hữu dụng a.

Một phòng ván giường từ đó về sau, luôn luôn đêm hôm khuya khoắt phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt quái khiếu, mắt thấy liền muốn lung lay sắp đổ.

Duy nhất không đổi đại khái là, âm bên trong chờ thời thất phòng nhỏ mỗi đến Khương Daniel ngày nghỉ thứ bảy, luôn luôn phòng cửa đóng kín không ra đi. Mùa xuân cũng sẽ không mình chạy đến.

# có lẽ có người nhìn nghĩ linh tinh:

1\. Tiền bối đương nhiên là hư cấu, nhưng là a ha ha ha ha ha Ung Ung fan hâm mộ nam nữ tỉ lệ thật vậy rất không tệ, ta đề nghị ni ni nắm chặt điểm!

2\. Nhân vật tâm tính đều là bản nhân tự hành phán đoán, không thể thay vào, không muốn mắng ta ờ! ! ! ! ! !

3\. Ta quá bi thương, nghe Ung Ung đề cử Daughtry September, đơn khúc tuần hoàn bên trong, trong đầu lại không ngừng phát ra, Ung Ung đọc thư rơi lệ cái kia hình tượng, ta quá bi thương, hôm nay còn trời mưa to, ô ô ô ô hút mạnh bỗng chốc bị tử ni ni tục mệnh đi ta! ! !

4\. Cảm tạ mọi người hồng tâm cùng lam tay! Vui vẻ lưu cho ta nói, không vui càng muốn nhắn lại ờ! ! ! !

Chúc mọi người hôm nay mỹ hảo ~

# ngươi tốt nơi này là các ngươi 6 tử chiêu bài nghĩ linh tinh:

(2) thảm bị che đậy, nghĩ linh tinh cũng thả ở chỗ này.

1.170702 Final Concert Get Ugly Khương Daniel thẳng chụp ta khẩn cầu các vị tỷ muội nhất định phải nhìn một chút, B đứng vừa tìm liền có. Thu âm khí hay là mạch chính là cái kia cái hộp đen là thật rơi, nhưng là tùy cơ ứng biến cấp một bổng sân khấu thợ thủ công ni cấp tốc kịp phản ứng cũng bắt lấy cái hộp nhỏ! Thật siêu tán!

2."Lư bên cạnh người giống như nguyệt, cổ tay trắng Ngưng Sương Tuyết." Đến từ vi trang Bồ Tát rất. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy Ung Ung thủ đoạn, trong đầu trừ câu này thật liền không có đừng ngôn ngữ có thể miêu tả. Lúc nào hắn cũng có thể tự tại hưởng thụ một chút "Xuân thủy bích với thiên, họa thuyền nghe mưa ngủ." nhân sinh cảnh đẹp đâu? Tốt nhất là có thể cùng đại cẩu chó cùng một chỗ hưởng thụ đi, không phải ta lại nghĩ tới "Lần này đi trải qua nhiều năm, xác nhận ngày tốt cảnh đẹp không có tác dụng, liền dù có ngàn loại phong tình, càng cùng người nào nói.". Cấp hai, cấp ba đã học qua, cõng qua kinh điển, không nghĩ tới chính là cả một đời.

3\. Lúc đầu song đừng dự định viết xong kết quả rất ngu ngốc không có mang sạc pin về nhà, gọi Thiên Thiên không nên, kêu đất đất chẳng hay, điện thoại đánh đoạn ngắn phát hiện càng viết càng buồn, đẩy vào tuyệt cảnh đều. Còn tốt hôm nay lúc đầu chừa lại một cái buổi chiều sáng tác thời gian biến thành ngắn ngủi mấy giờ, lại hình như rộng mở trong sáng, hoàn thành cố sự này. Bất quá ta là thật 【 hoàn toàn sẽ không viết thịt 】 【 vụn thịt dù cặn bã nhưng là đã muốn cái mạng già của ta 】, mọi người tùy ý, không muốn hung ta ô ô ô.

4\. Trên tay có mấy cái không sai điểm, chúng ta còn nhiều thời gian? Gần nhất hiện sinh tốt bận bịu, hi vọng điểm ấy ngọt có thể cho mỏi mệt các ngươi mang đến một chút xíu vui vẻ (*^▽^*)!

5\. Chúc tất cả mọi người có mỹ hảo tháng năm, còn lại thời gian, bái băng đến, đường sẽ còn xa à. . . À. . . À. Cầu quan bức cùng chết, cầu! Ngủ ngon ~Love u all.

# đổi mới bản nát nghĩ linh tinh:

Van cầu, nghẹn che đậy ta, ta thật rất thanh thủy! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	357. Chapter 357

【 Dan Ung 】 một cơ hội

Cho lỏng sương mù sinh nhật chúc văn nha, tháng này phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng chúng ta cp vĩnh viễn không BE a ta tại nhiều lần giãy dụa Trung Nguyên lượng a kinh. . Không có hủy sự nghiệp của hắn liền tốt 【 con mẹ nó chứ đang nói cái gì. . Ta cũng không biết 】

Y nguyên OOC tam quan bất chính xe của ta quả thực là phế phẩm xe dbq

Ha ha

Tại Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn thời điểm, bọn hắn liền cho đối phương lập kế tiếp điều lệnh, cho phép song phương đều ra quỹ một lần, vượt qua số lần lập tức ly hôn.

Mọi người nhìn lại đều rất không minh bạch, nhưng là ngẫm lại cái vòng này cho tới bây giờ đều không có dài tình, dựa vào kích thích sinh hoạt, một ngày nào đó xác thực sẽ chán ngán, phương pháp này còn được.

Đây là bọn hắn năm thứ bảy, bởi vì cái gọi là bảy năm chi ngứa, mặc dù bọn hắn cũng không có, nhưng trên sinh hoạt cũng xác thực không có kích thích, chỉ còn lại nước sôi bình thản.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tan tầm, liền bị các đồng nghiệp kéo đi tham gia rượu cục cho đủ số, nguyên vốn muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng nghĩ đến mấy ngày nay Khương Daniel đều về muộn, cái giờ này về nhà cũng là trống không, cũng liền đáp ứng.

Qua ba lần rượu, trong tiệm lại tới một đợt người, cầm đầu thân ảnh quen thuộc để Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình tỉnh lại, đây không phải Khương Daniel sao? Nhưng bọn hắn cũng không có chú ý tới nơi này, ngồi tại cách bọn họ xa hơn một chút vị trí, đoán chừng cũng là công việc liên hoan. Ung Thánh Hựu hồi trước liền nghe Khương Daniel nói hắn đón lấy một cái công trình, cần mình giữ cửa ải, xem bộ dáng là thành công.

"Ngươi làm sao lão hướng bên kia nhìn a?" Kim Tại Hoán thuận Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt hướng bên kia nhìn, liền thấy một cái mỹ nữ đang nướng thịt, cảm thấy hiểu rõ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện kết hôn trong công ty không có người biết, khi Kim Tại Hoán đi qua nói gì đó thời điểm, Khương Daniel cũng nhìn về bên này, là hắn biết xong.

Quả nhiên lập tức rượu cục liền biến thành hai nhóm người, bởi vì đều là xã súc, chủ đề cũng đều trò chuyện đến, rất nhanh liền trao đổi tính danh quen thuộc."Yên tâm đi, ca môn, ta giúp ngươi kéo qua." Kim Tại Hoán đắc ý nói, "Chờ một lúc chơi quốc vương trò chơi ta liền tác hợp các ngươi."

"Cám ơn ngươi ha." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đen lại, vừa rồi ngồi quá xa thấy không rõ Khương Daniel mặt, hiện tại gần nhìn mới phát hiện hắn dưới mắt một mảnh bầm đen, râu ria cũng dài đi ra, quả thực tâm đau một cái.

Không có người biết hai người bọn họ quan hệ, bọn hắn lại không chút kiêng kỵ nhìn chằm chằm đối phương, "Ngươi là mấy a?" Kim Tại Hoán đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ, "Ta vừa giúp ngươi nhìn, nhưng không thấy rõ ràng, mỹ nữ kia hoặc là 8 hoặc là 7." Nói trực tiếp đoạt lấy tờ giấy, "Tốt ngươi là 5, ta là quốc vương, tiếp lấy liền dựa vào ngươi vận khí."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn cảnh cáo nói: "Ngươi chớ làm loạn." Kim Tại Hoán biểu thị từ có chừng mực.

"Khương đại biểu ngươi cũng chơi sao?"

"Vì cái gì không chơi?" Khương Daniel hỏi ngược lại nhân viên, "Nhưng ngài không phải kết hôn sao?"

Người trên bàn đều trầm mặc một chút, não bổ mới ra vở kịch, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bị cue đến có điểm tâm hư vuốt ve ngón áp út, hắn cũng rất tò mò Khương Daniel sẽ trả lời thế nào.

"Ngẫu nhiên thư giãn một tí cũng là có thể, huống hồ người yêu của ta sẽ không ngại."

Đám người gật gật đầu, Kim Tại Hoán còn hảo chết không chết bổ sung một câu, "Nếu như là dạng này, cái kia chỉ có Trân Huệ tỷ cùng chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca là độc thân nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đạp Kim Tại Hoán một cước, Kim Tại Hoán khi hắn xấu hổ, "Thánh Hựu ca vừa rồi cũng vẫn xem lấy ngươi."

"Thật sao?" Phác Trân Huệ tại mọi người ồn ào bên trong cúi đầu xuống, hoàn toàn không có phát hiện nhà mình lão bản sắc mặt âm trầm.

Khương Daniel cười cười, "Chúng ta Trân Huệ thế nhưng là rất quý hiếm úc, Thánh Hựu ca phải cố gắng lên nha."

"A. . Không có sự tình, thật có lỗi! Trò chơi nhanh bắt đầu đi." Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel chằm chằm có chút không từ tại.

"Tốt a." Kim Tại Hoán biểu thị ủy khuất, rõ ràng là giúp Thánh Hựu ca, làm sao còn bị trừng rồi? Hắn nghĩ nghĩ Trân Huệ tỷ ứng con số trên là 7, thế là ra vẻ thần bí nói ra: "Mời số 5 cùng số 7 lưỡi hôn một phút."

"Ta dựa vào tiểu tử ngươi vừa lên đến liền làm cái lớn?"

"A a a vì cái gì không phải ta?"

"Sẽ chơi a Tại Hoán."

Đám người lao nhao trêu ghẹo, Ung Thánh Hựu làm tốt chuẩn bị tâm lý đứng lên, trong lòng hung dữ đem Kim Tại Hoán "Ngũ mã phanh thây", nếu không phải hắn đêm nay còn thật là tốt qua.

"Số 7 đâu? Số 7 nhanh đứng ra, có soái ca phúc lợi."

"Là ta." Khương Daniel lộ ra tấm kia viết 7 tờ giấy, mọi người đều mộng, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người tối tối thở phào, "Kia. . . Hi vọng người yêu của ngươi bỏ qua cho, Khương đại biểu."

"Ta nghĩ hắn sẽ rất hưởng thụ." Khương Daniel xích lại gần khoảng cách của hai người, dùng đến chỉ có hai người có thể nghe thanh âm nói, không để ý tới mọi người thanh tỉnh không, bắt đầu hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn không dám ở nơi công cộng làm những chuyện này, chớ nói chi là trước mặt mọi người lưỡi hôn, hay là mình dưới mặt đất trượng phu. Bắt đầu hay là nhẹ nhàng miệng dính vào cùng nhau, chậm rãi đầu lưỡi tiến công, lưu lại mập mờ thanh âm, đến đằng sau Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát thả từ nụ hôn của ta, hai người càng giống đánh giá nhất dạng, không ngừng tiến công, không cam lòng yếu thế.

"Một. . . Một phút đến." Kim Tại Hoán biểu thị chấn kinh, nhà mình ca môn cùng người có vợ hôn vong ngã, "Đều tại ta. ."

Hai người tách ra còn mang theo tơ bạc, Khương Daniel dùng đầu lưỡi liếm sạch sẽ."Thật có lỗi."

"Không có việc gì."

Một đoạn này khúc nhạc dạo ngắn đi qua sau, trên bàn rượu lại khôi phục náo nhiệt, nhưng không còn có điểm qua hai vị này Đại Phật.

"Thật xin lỗi, các ngươi uống trước, ta đi đi nhà vệ sinh." Ung Thánh Hựu còn đắm chìm tại vừa rồi hôn bên trong, loại kích thích này khoái cảm là mấy năm gần đây không có, để hắn vừa rồi kém chút cương, hắn phải đi nhà vệ sinh sửa sang một chút, miễn cho chờ một lúc xấu mặt.

Thật không nghĩ đến cửa còn không đóng bên trên, một cái so hắn càng thân thể cường tráng ủng đi qua, không nói hai lời liền cởi xuống hai người quần, bắt đầu bắt đầu vuốt ve.

Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt bị cà vạt cho bịt kín, mùi vị quen thuộc để hắn buông lỏng cảnh giác, nhưng đen tối thế giới để hắn sợ hoảng lên, "Khương Daniel đây là nhà vệ sinh! Lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ có người."

"Ta nghĩ bọn hắn nhìn thấy ta tại nhà vệ sinh nam thao // ngươi, bọn hắn sẽ như thế nào?" Hai tay dùng sức giật xuống Ung Thánh Hựu cà vạt, trói chặt hai tay của hắn để hắn không cách nào phản kháng.

"Ngươi. . . Hỗn đản! Lưu manh, thả ta ra."

"Sẽ nói ta vượt quá giới hạn cặn bã nam hay là sẽ nói ngươi hồ ly tinh câu dẫn ta?" Khương Daniel không để ý đến dưới thân người nhục mạ.

"Ngô. . ."

"Ngươi cái này đều cương, trang cái gì trang? Ta nhìn ta thao // xong ngươi, ngươi sẽ còn hay không muốn nữ nhân, Khương phu nhân."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phản ứng được, nguyên lai là ăn dấm, nhiều năm như vậy còn tưởng rằng Khương Daniel lại biến thành quen một điểm, không nghĩ tới hay là giống như tiểu hài tử, cũng liền thuận hắn diễn tiếp."Con mẹ nó ngươi tranh thủ thời gian buông ra. . Buông ra. . . Khương Daniel!"

Không thể không thừa nhận lại nhìn không thấy thế giới bên trong, loại này chỉ có cảm thụ bên trên khoái cảm, để hắn so bình thường thoải mái hơn, nhất là ở phía sau hợp thời, để eo của hắn không ngừng đi theo Khương Daniel động tác mà đong đưa, phát ra chậc chậc tiếng vang.

"Ni. . . Niel nhanh lên nữa, ân. ."

Tựa như vừa rồi đồng dạng, Khương Daniel cúi người hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, so vừa rồi còn muốn mãnh liệt mút lấy đối phương môi, lại lần nữa kịch liệt động.

Nếu không phải nhà vệ sinh quá nóng lại sợ bị đồng sự hoài nghi, Khương Daniel đại khái sẽ không bỏ qua mình đi, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi cả sửa lại một chút quần, đằng sau còn ngậm lấy người nào đó tinh // dịch, đi đường cũng không quá lưu loát, "Đều tại ngươi."

"Ca ta đỡ ngươi." Khương Daniel chân chó vịn Ung Thánh Hựu, còn cho hắn xoa xoa eo, hai người tại bồn rửa mặt thanh tẩy hạ mặt cùng tóc về sau, mượn Ung Thánh Hựu uống say, vừa vặn hai người tiện đường làm lý do rời đi rượu cục.

"Yên tâm đi, chúng ta Khương đại biểu là người tốt."

"Tốt a." Kim Tại Hoán lúc này mới yên lòng lại tiếp tục uống rượu.

Ra tửu quán, Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca ta ôm ngươi đi trên xe."

"Ta có thể đi!"

"Cái này không ai."

Không lay chuyển được Khương Daniel, đành phải tức giận ngồi trở lại trên xe, "Ca, cơ hội sử dụng hết."

"Cơ hội gì?"

"Tìm kiếm kích thích cơ hội."

Ung Thánh Hựu giống là nhớ tới cái gì, "Đây không tính là, ngươi giở trò lừa bịp! Khương Daniel ngươi giở trò lừa bịp!"

"Ai bảo ngươi không cùng bọn hắn nói ngươi là phu nhân ta."


	358. Chapter 358

【 Dan Ung 】 thứ 9 9 tấm danh thiếp

Oa nói thế nào cả tháng bảy cũng là khoa học may mắn nguyệt gặp phải cả tháng bảy ngày cuối cùng ~

OOC tư thiết chớ phun

"Trở về rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Daniel bên ngoài bao, "Ừm, tại sao còn chưa ngủ?"

"Tại soạn bài." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ phòng khách chất trên bàn tích như núi tư liệu, Khương Daniel gật gật đầu liền đi tắm rửa.

Đây là bọn hắn kết hôn năm thứ bảy, Khương Daniel gần nhất đều đã khuya mới về nhà, hai người trên cơ bản là không gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu biết bọn hắn gần nhất lập tức có cái sản phẩm muốn lên thành phố tự nhiên bề bộn nhiều việc, cho nên cũng không có nhiều trách cứ, chỉ là trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau đều tràn ngập không hiểu xấu hổ.

Hắn chuẩn bị cầm cái này định chế âu phục bên ngoài bao đi làm tẩy, lục lọi ra đến một tấm danh thiếp, là nữ, có nồng đậm mùi nước hoa. Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn môi, là cái nữ nhà thiết kế, thường xuyên tại trên tạp chí có thể nhìn thấy, rất xinh đẹp, cũng rất sóng.

Nói không có khó chịu là không thể nào, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu sớm có chuẩn bị tâm lý, móc ra dưới giường một cái cái hộp nhỏ, đem danh thiếp bỏ vào, đây là mấy năm qua này hắn sưu tập đến Khương Daniel trên thân móc ra nữ nhân danh thiếp. Hắn âm thầm nghĩ đợi đến 9 9 tấm liền có thể ly hôn, cái này vừa lúc là thứ 9 8 tấm.

Mặc dù đối Khương Daniel rất không công bằng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là như vậy làm, hắn hung dữ đem âu phục bên ngoài bao trực tiếp thả trong máy giặt quần áo giặt mới có ngồi trở lại ghế sô pha soạn bài, nhưng mà hắn cái gì đều nhìn không đi vào, đối ngoài cửa sổ ngẩn người.

"Ca, ta bên ngoài bao đâu?"

"Trong máy giặt quần áo."

Đối phương trầm mặc một hồi, "Ta biết, ta ngủ trước, ngươi cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút."

"Tốt, ngủ ngon."

Đối diện lại không có âm thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, đem mặt bàn thu thập một chút, hiện tại ngay cả đỡ đều nhao nhao không dậy, thật đến cuối cùng.

Hắn liền đối ngoài cửa sổ nhịn không được khóc một đêm, thẳng đến mặt trời mọc, hắn không có tinh thần cầm lấy cặp công văn đi giờ học. Hắn là giáo sư đại học, cho nên chương trình học cơ bản rất tùy ý, cũng rất ít. Lớp của hắn cơ bản tại xế chiều, một buổi sáng hắn đều ngốc tại hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong nhà.

"Ngươi trực tiếp hỏi không là tốt rồi." Kim Tại Hoán đối Khương Daniel một mực rất không hài lòng, "Hắn loại này xem xét chính là rất hoa tâm người, ta cũng không biết ca coi trọng hắn cái gì."

"Tốt, Tại Hoán ni nói ít vài ba câu đi."

"Kỳ thật ta cũng không biết, lúc tuổi còn trẻ xúc động đi." Ung Thánh Hựu mê mang nhớ lại sự tình trước kia, hắn kỳ thật không chỉ một ban đêm không ngủ, hắn mỗi ngày chờ Khương Daniel sau khi trở về mới có thể an tâm chìm vào giấc ngủ, để cả người hắn thể xác tinh thần mỏi mệt, lâm vào hôn mê.

Lần nữa tỉnh lại, mình thân ở bệnh viện, bên cạnh cái này dù cho đang ngủ cũng nắm chắc tay mình người là Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xuống ngoài cửa sổ, là ban ngày.

"Ca ngươi tỉnh rồi?"

"Ngươi không cần đi làm sao?"

"Mẫn Huyền ca gọi ta, ngươi đã ngủ ba ngày ba đêm, rốt cục tỉnh."

"Vậy liền đi làm đi."

Khương Daniel nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu kháng cự, trầm mặc đi ra phòng bệnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là rất thất vọng, không bao lâu Khương Daniel lại trở về đến, "Ca ăn chút cháo đi, mấy ngày không có ăn cái gì."

"Ừm." Quả thật có chút đói, Khương Daniel trở về quả thật làm cho hắn kinh hỉ, huống hồ Khương Daniel rất lâu không có cho ăn qua hắn.

Do dự mãi Khương Daniel còn nói: "Ta hối hận đêm hôm đó không có ôm ngươi, cho ngươi đưa khăn tay." Ung Thánh Hựu một chút hiểu được là mình không có ngủ đêm hôm đó muộn.

"Bởi vì ngươi chà đạp ngươi đưa sinh nhật của ta lễ vật, đồ vét nhíu không thể lại nhăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Ta không phải là bởi vì cái này sinh khí."

"Ta biết." Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy nam nhân ở trước mắt, có thể cảm nhận được nam nhân so so với trước kia gầy rất nhiều, "Ta đã đáp ứng mẫu thân muốn vĩnh viễn để ngươi hạnh phúc, thế nhưng là ta không làm được."

"Cái kia nữ nhà thiết kế là ta bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, bởi vì nàng quả thực là phiên bản ngươi, ngay cả một chút động tác đều rất giống, thế nhưng là ta cuối cùng vẫn là cự tuyệt." Khương Daniel một mực đem đầu chôn tại nam nhân trước ngực, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn nam nhân biểu lộ, "Ta cùng nàng cái gì cũng không có, tấm danh thiếp kia là nàng vụng trộm bỏ vào."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nói cái gì, hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy lúc trước cái kia truy cầu mình đại nam hài, trở lại lúc trước cái kia nũng nịu bán manh Samoyed a.

"Ngươi không yêu ta muốn nói một tiếng, không thể để cho ta chật vật như vậy rời đi."

"Ca! Ngươi lại nói mò gì? Ta làm sao lại không yêu ngươi?" Khương Daniel cuống quít ngẩng đầu, động tác biên độ rất lớn, đổ nhào chưa uống xong cháo, vung tại hắn đắt đỏ quần áo trong bên trên.

Hai người xem tướng xem cười một tiếng, trở về, cái kia lỗ mãng lại đối người yêu ôn nhu thiếu niên.

Điện thoại từ miệng túi chấn động, "Nhanh tiếp đi." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù đối Khương Daniel công việc lớn hơn hắn rất bất mãn, nhưng cũng không có biện pháp, ai bảo hắn yêu Khương Daniel.

"Uy?" Khương Daniel ừ a a cúp điện thoại, "Ca, ta đem hơn nửa năm công việc toàn làm xong, dạng này chúng ta liền có thể đi lữ hành nghỉ phép." Khó trách mỗi ngày muộn như vậy trở về, nguyên lai là tăng ca a.

"Vì ca ta nhưng là mỗi ngày tràn ngập nhiệt tình đâu!" Giống tranh công tiểu cẩu cẩu, "Chờ một chút thư ký sẽ tới."

"A, nếu như ngươi có việc hay là về công ty a? Đừng phiền phức người khác đi một chuyến."

Khương Daniel ủy khuất ba ba nói ra: "Ca làm sao không khổ cực vất vả ta, ngươi bỏ được để ta tại dưới liệt nhật bạo chiếu sao? Mà lại ta sẽ không vứt xuống ca một người."

"Chúng ta Niel tốt nhất rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ đành thuận nhà mình người yêu, không có thử một cái vuốt ve luyến tóc người, "Ca đừng trêu chọc ta. . ."

Chờ nhỏ thư ký tiến phòng bệnh thời điểm, trông thấy nhà mình lão bản nương chính dạng chân tại lão bản trên đùi, quần áo thoát hơn phân nửa, sắc mặt ửng đỏ, "Ai cho phép ngươi không gõ cửa tiến đến?"

Thấy lão bản bình tĩnh một cái mặt, dùng hơn nửa người ngăn trở lão bản nương nửa thân trần thân trên, "Ta ta ta không nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì, thật xin lỗi, ta trước đi." Nhỏ thư ký đem túi văn kiện đặt lên bàn, cũng không quay đầu lại chạy.

"A... Niel ngươi làm sao như vậy hung?"

"Hừ hừ gọi hắn quấy rầy chúng ta, mà lại hắn còn chứng kiến thân thể của ngươi!" Bị quấy rầy đến Khương Daniel tâm tình tự nhiên là khó chịu, bất quá hắn hay là dừng lại đi lấy cái kia túi văn kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn thao tác làm mộng, "A... Ngươi còn có phải là nam nhân hay không? Sẽ không nhận kinh hãi mềm đi?"

"Ca chờ một chút liền biết sự lợi hại của ta." Mang theo tự tin mỉm cười, "Ca cái này cho ngươi." Khương Daniel từ túi văn kiện lấy ra một tờ danh thiếp cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Cho nên ngươi đã sớm biết cái hộp kia?"

"Cũng không hoàn toàn là, vừa vặn ngươi ngày đó không về phòng ngủ, ta ngủ không được, lăn lộn thời điểm té ngã trên đất nhìn thấy, thế là ta gọi thư ký đi chế tác một phần danh thiếp cho ta." Khương Daniel tiếp lấy nói ra: "Ta về sau liền lấy cái này giới thiệu mình có được hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng một chút cái kia hình tượng, nhịn không được bật cười, "Vậy ngươi không gọi ta cùng ngươi ngủ? Mình mỗi ngày mù làm cái gì đâu."

"Ta có a, thế nhưng là ta vừa ra tới phát hiện ngươi ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon khóc, ta biết ngươi lòng tự trọng cực mạnh không nguyện ý để người nhìn thấy ngươi khóc, ta liền yên lặng đứng ở phía sau nhìn ngươi một đêm." Khương Daniel hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, "Chờ ngươi sau khi đi ta mới ngủ, kết quả cũng không lâu lắm Mẫn Huyền ca điện thoại liền đến, ta mấy ngày nay thế nhưng là một mực tại cái này nha!"

"Biết rồi, đồ đần." Đem danh thiếp bỏ vào trong túi, "Cái này ta thu, dám có tấm thứ 100 chúng ta liền ly hôn."

"Ta cam đoan đây là cuối cùng một trương! Ca ta vĩnh viễn chỉ yêu một mình ngươi người."

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi, Niel."

Thứ 9 9 tấm danh thiếp: Muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cả một đời cùng một chỗ người yêu, bạn lữ Khương Daniel.

Trứng màu:

"Ca, những này mẹ ta tỷ ta em gái ta ta đại cô ta nhị cô chờ danh thiếp vì cái gì cũng phải tính? ! ! Không công bằng! ! ! ! !"

"Ta mặc kệ, dù sao là nữ."

"Ca ㅠ ㅠ ㅠ "

"Những này danh thiếp có chút dáng dấp cùng ta rất giống a?"

"Không có không có ca ta sai. . . Mia bên trong "


	359. Chapter 359

Chủ Khương Daniel × Ung Thánh Hựu

Phó (nhiều lắm ta không chiếm tag)

Thời học sinh liền nảy sinh thầm mến, có thể là « thầm mến quýt sinh Hoài Nam » xem sau hội chứng

Khương đại biểu cùng Ung viên chức thuần yêu cố sự, ở giữa có thể sẽ xen kẽ một chút tình tay ba (? )

Lại. . . Bắt đầu cp loạn hầm, hẳn là sẽ viết trưởng thành thiên

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

** ** ** ** ***

"Ta chưa hề có được qua ngươi một giây, lại cảm giác mất đi ngươi ngàn vạn lần."

** ** ** ** ***

Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào KONNECT công ty, cửa thủy tinh bên trên dán logo ngắn gọn hào phóng lại đầy đủ hút con ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng yên lặng vì Khương hội trưởng thẩm mỹ ánh mắt điểm cái tán.

Tiếp tân tiểu tỷ tỷ treo nụ cười ngọt ngào hỏi hắn: "Xin hỏi có gì cần trợ giúp sao?"

"Ngươi tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười gật đầu ra hiệu: "Ta là tới nhận lời mời."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đại học tốt nghiệp năm thứ tư, hắn rốt cuộc đã đợi được Khương Daniel biến Thành lão bản một ngày này.

Nói đến có chút hổ thẹn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từng tự mình làm qua lão bản.

Thời điểm ở trường học Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là học tập rất ưu tú loại này học sinh, cũng không có đem thời gian hoa tại kết giao bằng hữu phía trên, tương phản hắn liều mạng làm công, tích lũy ra không ít tiền, tại phụ mẫu tiếp tế hạ tốt nghiệp liền mở vợ con quán cà phê, nhưng bất đắc dĩ sinh ý thảm đạm, chừng một năm quán cà phê liền nghỉ làm.

Sau đó hắn đung đung đưa đưa, trước sau đổi ba nhà công ty, nhưng thủy chung không đối cái kia một công việc sinh lòng nhiệt tình.

Rốt cục, ngày nào đó tại cùng bạn cùng phòng ôn chuyện thời điểm biết được Khương Daniel —— cái này hắn tại học sinh thời kì liền thời khắc chú ý người thế mà mình mở nhà giải trí công ty người mẫu, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm động.

Tâm động không bằng hành động, hắn ngày thứ hai liền chỉnh lý tốt mình đồ vật, từ mới truyền thông công ty hậu kỳ công việc, mang theo mới in sơ yếu lý lịch hướng KONNECT đi.

Năm đó không thể dũng cảm làm ra sự tình, liền từ mình bây giờ để đền bù nỗi tiếc nuối này đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới nghệ nhân quản lý bộ ngày thứ ba, ngồi tại vị trí trước lật một ngày luyện tập sinh phiếu báo danh, sửng sốt một cái có thể đạt tới phỏng vấn tiêu chuẩn đều không có tìm thấy.

Tại cái này toàn dân luyện tập sinh thời đại, nhưng phàm là có chút tư sắc, biết chút tài nghệ, cũng dám đánh lấy "Mộng tưởng" cờ hiệu đến báo danh làm luyện tập sinh. Ký công ty gì không trọng yếu, chỉ cần hỗn hai ngày nữa luyện tập thất, đối kính chạm đất chụp mấy tấm hình, liền có thể nghênh ngang ra ngoài nói: "Ta thế nhưng là làm qua luyện tập sinh!"

Cỡ nào yếu ớt buồn cười ý nghĩ.

"Ung Ung!" Sát vách chỗ ngồi so hắn tiên tiến công ty hai tháng tiền bối, trên thực tế so với mình nhỏ hơn một tuổi Kim Tại Hoán chào hỏi hắn: "Ta chỗ này có một cái đặc biệt tốt, ngươi đến xem!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cái ghế, nghiêng người trượt đến Kim Tại Hoán bên người đi, liếc qua phiếu báo danh trên tấm ảnh cái kia ngũ quan tinh xảo nam hài: "Dáng dấp không tệ a." Ung Thánh Hựu bình luận, tiếp lấy ánh mắt hướng xuống xem phiếu báo danh bên trên cơ sở tin tức: "Năng khiếu là rap, đến từ Trung Quốc Đài Loan."

"Có phải là không sai? !" Kim Tại Hoán một mặt đào được bảo dáng vẻ.

"Không tệ, có hi vọng." Ung Thánh Hựu híp híp mắt cười nói.

"Ta trước liên lạc một chút, hai ngày nữa gọi tới phỏng vấn. Ung Ung ngươi đi trước cùng Hà bộ trưởng báo cáo chuẩn bị một chút, ngươi biết hắn đi, nghe nói là ngươi trường học tiền bối." Kim Tại Hoán lời còn chưa nói hết người liền chạy mất tăm.

"Được... Đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài.

Khương Daniel liên tiếp thức đêm thêm một tháng ban về sau, khỏe mạnh tình trạng sáng lên đèn đỏ.

Choáng đầu hoa mắt, tóc đều rơi một thanh một thanh.

Rốt cục có một ngày, Khương lão bản tại vừa rời giường lại lập tức trước mắt bốc lên bạch quang quẳng xuống đất về sau, phát phát hiện mình hỏng bét sinh hoạt trạng thái nhất định phải kịp thời kêu dừng.

Nhưng là công ty mới thành lập không bao lâu, hết thảy đều còn không có đi đến quỹ đạo, hắn tựa như là xông ra hàng bắt đầu tay đua xe, không có phanh xe tư cách.

Chuông điện thoại di động vang lên, trên màn hình toát ra chính là "Thanh Vân ca" chữ.

Hà Thanh Vân, Khương Daniel trường học tiền bối, tốt nghiệp về sau tại mấy cái đỉnh nổi danh nghệ nhân quản lý công ty làm việc qua, nhưng bởi vì tính tình quá táo bạo, tổng là vì nhà mình nghệ nhân cùng hiện trường đạo diễn nhao nhao mặt đỏ tía tai, cho nên trằn trọc mấy cái công ty về sau, đếnKONNECT nghệ nhân quản lý bộ làm bộ trưởng.

Khương Daniel vẫn cảm thấy Hà Thanh Vân tại dưới tay mình làm việc là nhân tài không được trọng dụng, dù sao mới mở công ty nhỏ không có gì tài nguyên, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác cái này ca không có chút nào quan tâm, còn nói đây là đối với mình năng lực làm việc một loại tôi luyện.

Khương Daniel vừa nhận điện thoại, bên kia liền truyền đến Hà Thanh Vân không nóng không vội thanh âm: "Bên này tìm tới một đứa bé, ta cảm thấy có thể an bài hắn đi tham gia một chút tuyển tú tiết mục."

Khương Daniel phản ứng một chút hỏi: "A, luyện tập bao lâu thời gian rồi?"

Hà Thanh Vân thanh âm từ điện thoại ống nghe đầu kia thổi qua đến: "Hai ngày."

? ? ?

Khương Daniel một mặt chấn kinh, thanh âm cũng run rẩy theo: "Ca ngươi không phải nói đùa ta a? Luyện tập hai ngày liền an bài đi bên trên tuyển tú, các ngươi là phát hiện thần tiên sao?"

Hà Thanh Vân khẽ cười một tiếng: "Ngươi đến xem chẳng phải sẽ biết."

Khương Daniel đứng tại nghệ nhân bộ môn quản lý miệng hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây.

Hà Thanh Vân đem hắn kêu đến, nhưng nhìn một vòng hắn sửng sốt không có tìm gặp người.

Chính phát ra sầu, một cái cao gầy thân ảnh từ trước mặt hắn đi qua, trực tiếp hướng trong phòng đi vào, Khương Daniel ngay cả vội vàng nắm được người kia: "Không có ý tứ, xin hỏi một chút Hà bộ trưởng ở đây sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trong ngực một chồng thẩm tra bảng biểu, quay đầu đã nhìn thấy tấm kia vô cùng quen thuộc mặt.

Cằm góc cạnh so năm đó sắc bén hơn chút, vẫn như cũ là viên kia làm người thương yêu mẫn khóe mắt nốt ruồi, bất quá người trước mặt xem ra có chút tiều tụy, không biết có phải hay không là trường kỳ thức đêm nguyên nhân, đáy mắt cũng là loáng thoáng một mảnh màu xanh.

Gương mặt này, người này, rõ ràng cùng lúc trước không sai, nhưng cũng chân thực khiến người ta run sợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới năm thứ hai đại học năm đó, hắn bị bạn cùng phòng túm đi tham gia tân sinh đón người mới đến tiệc tối, ngồi tại bất tỉnh tối dưới đài sung làm vô danh người xem. Đến tiệc tối sớm định ra tốt bắt đầu thời gian, trên đài lại chậm chạp không có động tĩnh, dưới đài người xem phàn nàn âm thanh nổi lên bốn phía. Đột nhiên, sân khấu bên trên một chùm truy sáng ngời lên, truy quang bên trong bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một thân ảnh, áo sơ mi trắng tại ánh đèn chiếu xuống phác hoạ ra thiếu niên đường cong duyên dáng thân thể, lớn cỡ bàn tay trên mặt một đôi ánh mắt mê người no bụng chứa ý cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất tại một mảnh trong bóng tối che lồng ngực của mình, trấn an xao động nhảy vọt trái tim.

Thế là, ngày đó về sau, tính mạng của hắn bên trong xuất hiện "Khương Daniel" cái tên này.

Đã cách nhiều năm, hiện tại lúc này, người này liền quang minh chính đại đứng ở trước mặt mình, những cái kia giấu kín ở đáy lòng hắn bí ẩn nhất không gian bên trong xấu hổ mở miệng tình cảm, một nháy mắt tùy ý cuồn cuộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một hơi ngạnh tại ngực, chậm hơn nửa ngày mới nhớ tới muốn trả lời vấn đề của hắn, thế là nhẹ giọng mở miệng: "Hà bộ trưởng đi bộ phận nhân sự đàm luyện tập sinh sự tình."

Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu, nhìn thoáng qua người trước mặt, trong lúc nhất thời cảm thấy có chút quen mắt, liền hỏi: "Ngươi là mới tới viên chức sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, lại đem đầu thấp càng sâu một điểm, nhỏ vụn tóc trán có chút ngăn trở mắt của hắn, biến mất tất cả vô cùng sống động cảm xúc: "Ta là một tuần trước mới nhập chức, nghệ nhân quản lý bộ viên chức Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel trong đầu kiểm tra một lần cái tên này, thiên chân vạn xác mình đích thật không biết người này về sau, tượng trưng gật gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định về chỗ ngồi, Khương Daniel liền lại gọi hắn lại: "Ung... Thánh Hựu!" Cái tên này bị hắn đọc lên vẫn còn có chút khó đọc: "Hà bộ trưởng nói có một vị luyện tập hai ngày, nghĩ an bài đi tham gia tuyển tú luyện tập sinh, có lẽ ngươi biết là vị nào sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cúi thấp xuống, không có nhìn hắn: "Hẳn là vị kia đến từ Trung Quốc Đài Loan Lại Quan Lâm."

Khương Daniel thấp giọng niệm mấy lần cái này càng khó đọc danh tự, quay đầu hỏi hắn: "Vậy ngươi biết vị này luyện tập sinh bây giờ ở nơi nào sao?"

Đứng đang luyện tập trong phòng tuổi trẻ nam hài mặc cả người trắng sắc quần áo thể thao, tóc đen có chút lộn xộn, mấy túm bị mồ hôi ẩm ướt toái phát thiếp tại tóc mai ở giữa, nai con sáng đôi mắt bên trong lóe ra lương thiện ánh sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa ra vào xa xa nhìn xem đều cảm thấy trái tim bị đánh trúng, kia thị giác hiệu quả cùng chụp hoạ báo đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel cùng nam hài lên tiếng chào: "Lại Quan Lâm, ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Daniel."

Nam hài nhẹ gật đầu, thanh âm mang theo điểm biến âm thanh kỳ khàn khàn: "Khương đại biểu tốt."

Ngay sau đó là một dài đoạn trầm mặc, BGM là luyện tập trong phòng ngoại phóng « e sợ », bất quá là Lại Quan Lâm từ điền từ cover phiên bản, phát âm cùng dấu chấm đều hơi có vẻ ngây ngô, nhưng lại có loại đánh thẳng lòng người lực lượng. Khương Daniel cùng Lại Quan Lâm đứng đối mặt nhau, ánh mắt đều bằng phẳng vô cùng, không ai mở miệng đánh vỡ cái này trầm mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại cái này trong trầm mặc yên tĩnh mà đánh giá cẩn thận hai người kia, mặc dù làm người đứng xem, nhưng hắn lại có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được hai người bọn họ ở giữa lưu động khí tràng.

Bọn hắn tại lẫn nhau suy tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy bọn hắn, một nháy mắt cảm thấy mình rõ ràng đứng ở chỗ này, nhưng lại tựa hồ như bị ngăn cách tại ngoài vạn dặm.

Cuối cùng là Khương Daniel mở miệng trước, hắn chậm rãi nheo mắt lại, không có kéo căng ngưng cười, toét miệng hỏi nam hài: "Lại Quan Lâm, ngươi nghĩ đi tham gia tuyển tú tiết mục sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán biết mình tuyển tiến công ty hài tử muốn lên tiết mục, cao hứng liên tục mất ngủ ba ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài đem cà phê phóng tới hắn góc bàn, trong giọng nói tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ: "Lúc này mới cái thứ nhất con, ngươi kiềm chế một chút, ta sợ ngươi lại hưng phấn như vậy xuống dưới sẽ đột tử."

Kim Tại Hoán lực lượng tinh thần mặc dù đầy cách, nhưng nhục thể đã sớm không có khí lực, thanh âm nói chuyện đều hơi thở mong manh: "Ta cũng không nghĩ a, thế nhưng là hiện tại chỉ cần đến ban đêm, ta nhắm mắt lại liền nghĩ đến Quan Lâm đứng trên đài, phát biểu xuất đạo cảm nghĩ hình tượng, cái này ai có thể nhận được a."

Ung Thánh Hựu "Ha ha" cười to, con mắt cong thành đẹp mắt đường cong: "Ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ a, cái này còn chưa bắt đầu ngươi liền ảo tưởng kết cục, biết cái gì là lập flag sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán nghe lập tức từ trên chỗ ngồi nhảy dựng lên: "Phi phi phi, cái gì flag? ! Chúng ta Quan Lâm nhất định có thể xuất đạo tốt a! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu trấn an xù lông Kim Tại Hoán, ứng hai tiếng: "Tốt, tốt, các ngươi Quan Lâm chịu nhất định có thể xuất đạo."

Lời còn chưa dứt, một cái thanh âm trầm thấp đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu: "Hay là trước quay qua độ lạc quan đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, trông thấy Khương Daniel dựa tại cửa ra vào, nhàn nhạt cười, tiếp lấy lời nói mới rồi đầu nói: "Mặc dù Lại Quan Lâm có ưu thế của mình, bề ngoài đầy đủ ưu việt, nhưng luyện tập thời gian quá ngắn, tại rap bên trên còn khiếm khuyết không ít kỹ xảo cùng kinh nghiệm, ngôn ngữ không thông cũng là không thể bỏ qua vấn đề lớn, bất quá đến lúc đó có thể dùng đến tăng cường tiết mục hiệu quả..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhu hòa xuống tới, quả nhiên, không hổ là Khương Daniel.

Mặc dù đồng ý để Lại Quan Lâm người mới này luyện tập sinh đi tham gia tuyển tú tiết mục, nhưng hắn đã sớm ở trong lòng tính ra ra ở trong đó lợi và hại đều chiếm mấy phần.

Như thế bất động thanh sắc, nhưng lại bày mưu nghĩ kế.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

Đang chìm thấm tại thế giới của mình Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy Khương Daniel kêu tên của mình, bỗng nhiên khẽ giật mình.

"A?" Mê mang mở to hai mắt, rất giống cái lên lớp đào ngũ bị lão sư bắt bao học sinh.

"Ta nói là, muốn để ngươi cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ giúp Quan Lâm xử lý fan hâm mộ phương diện này sự vụ, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

Hay là như thế hiền hoà tiếu dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt giằng co tại Khương Daniel trên mặt, hắn lần thứ nhất dạng này không chút kiêng kỵ nhìn chằm chằm người này, dù cho màn này tại hắn trong mộng xuất hiện qua ngàn vạn lần.

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi tầm mắt của mình: "Ta còn có thể làm một chút video vật liệu, tái thiết kế một chút áp phích, đến lúc đó có thể dùng tới làm tuyên truyền."

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu: "Tốt, kia đến lúc đó liền vất vả các ngươi."

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel rời đi, Kim Tại Hoán mới thiếp tới nhỏ giọng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói thầm: "Gần nhất Khương đại diện làm sao tổng hướng chúng ta văn phòng chạy a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt trôi hướng cổng cái kia trống rỗng gian phòng, trên tường một trương "Bộ trưởng Hà Thanh Vân" chữ thẻ bài kim loại dưới ánh mặt trời phản xạ ra nhàn nhạt ánh sáng.

"Khả năng..." Ung Thánh Hựu thì thào lên tiếng.

Khả năng, có muốn gặp người đi.

"Cái gì nha?" Kim Tại Hoán đáp lời gốc rạ.

"Không có gì." Ung Thánh Hựu cười lắc đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo giúp Kim Tại Hoán mua được trà sữa đi vào nhân viên phòng ăn thời điểm, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng Hà Thanh Vân cùng một chỗ ngồi tại cửa ra vào vị trí.

Xem bọn hắn nghiêm túc bộ dáng giống như là đang thảo luận chuyện công tác, bất quá nhìn hai người biểu lộ đều không phải rất rõ lãng.

Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì Lại Quan Lâm sự tình? Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng đầu tiên liền là công ty vị này tân tấn tiểu Hồng người xảy ra vấn đề, thế là bất động thanh sắc đi đến phía sau bọn họ chỗ ngồi xuống, nghĩ đến trộm nghe được cái gì tin tức liền ngay lập tức đi cùng Kim Tại Hoán cái này "Sủng con cuồng ma" giảng.

Vừa đem trà sữa an ổn đặt lên bàn, chỉ nghe thấy Hà Thanh Vân mở miệng, trong giọng nói là khó nén bực bội: "Ta đều nói không đi ra mắt, kết quả nàng còn không phải muốn an bài..."

Nguyên lai không phải chuyện công tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, vừa đứng dậy muốn rời khỏi, chỉ nghe thấy Khương Daniel vân đạm phong khinh nói: "Không sao, lớn không được ta trở về với ngươi một chuyến, cùng a di thẳng thắn đi, đều nhiều năm như vậy, cũng nên đem sự tình nói ra."

Một nháy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị đinh ngay tại chỗ, hắn nghe thấy mình nội tâm có đồ vật gì phá tan đến, tinh tế vỡ nát chảy ra một loại nào đó cảm xúc.

\----TBC ----

** ** ** ***

@ bát muội nhóm ra rửa chén

Chủ Khương Daniel × Ung Thánh Hựu

Khương đại biểu cùng Ung viên chức thuần yêu cố sự

Trung kỳ cp loạn hầm

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

** ** ** ** ***

"Đáng tiếc thích tựa như phép nhân đồng dạng, chỉ cần một phương là không, kết quả liền là số không."

** ** ** ** ***

Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức phiêu đãng về đại nhị năm đó, đầy sân trường đều lưu truyền dạng này cố sự.

Sinh viên năm nhất Khương Daniel có một cái người yêu, là trường học tiền bối, hai người tại đón người mới đến tiệc tối bên trên nhận biết về sau liền liên hệ chặt chẽ, thậm chí còn gặp qua gia trưởng.

Kình bạo chính là, Khương Daniel cái này cái gọi là người yêu cũng là nam sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó làm cái gì?

Hắn đem cái kia khắp nơi tản lời đồn niên đệ chắn tại không người phòng vệ sinh, mặt lạnh lấy gắn bó học trưởng uy nghiêm, để hắn không nên tùy tiện truyền loại sự tình này, đem ý nghĩ dùng tại học tập bên trên.

Nam sinh kia đầu tiên là sững sờ, tiếp lấy cười đến quỷ quyệt, đôi mắt nhỏ bên trong ý trào phúng sáng loáng đâm bị thương Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tiếng cười của hắn phá lệ chói tai: "Học trưởng, ngươi sẽ không... Thích hắn a? ! Ngươi cũng là gay sao ha ha ha ha..."

Mặc dù hắn cũng không nói đến cái kia tên.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy trong lòng bị ngủ đông đồng dạng đau.

Nháo kịch là thế nào kết thúc? Ung Thánh Hựu đem nam sinh kia đánh cho một trận, sau đó đem mặt mũi bầm dập hắn quan tại nhà vệ sinh trong phòng kế, mãi cho đến ngày thứ hai mới bị quét dọn vệ sinh a di cho phóng xuất.

Về sau cái kia niên đệ mời một đoạn thời gian rất dài giả, về tới trường học về sau cũng lại không có truyền qua bất luận cái gì cùng Khương Daniel có liên quan lời đồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bản không có ý định giấu diếm mình sở tác sở vi, chủ động đi phụ đạo viên nơi đó nhận nhận sai lầm, cũng bởi vì việc này bị nhớ một lần cảnh cáo xử lý.

Đây là hắn đại học duy nhất một lần làm ra khác người cử động, nhưng xưa nay không từng để hắn hối hận.

Nhưng hiện tại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cách xa nhau không đủ một mét hai người, bóng lưng của bọn hắn xem ra ăn ý mà thân mật.

Như vậy có hay không một loại khả năng, niên đệ năm đó bốn phía tản, căn bản cũng không phải là lời đồn.

"Ung Ung? Ngươi ở chỗ này a!" Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục tìm tới chính mình trà sữa sứ giả, nhưng sau đó hắn nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ đột nhiên trở nên hoảng sợ: "Ngươi làm sao rồi? Trả lại như thế nào... Khóc a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong tay trà sữa đưa cho hắn: "Ta không sao, chẳng qua là nhớ tới một cái cố sự."

Kim Tại Hoán mặc dù mộng bức, nhưng vẫn là cố gắng duy trì trấn tĩnh, chỉ bất quá run rẩy âm cuối bán hắn: "Cái gì... Cái gì cố sự a?"

"Không đề cập tới cũng được, " Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay xóa rơi nước mắt, cười nói: "Là cái không có kết cục lão cố sự."

Nụ cười kia bên trong trộn lẫn quá nhiều cảm xúc, Kim Tại Hoán xem không hiểu, lại cảm thấy trái tim cùng theo níu chặt.

"Không có chuyện không có chuyện, quá khứ liền lật thiên." Kim Tại Hoán tiếp nhận trà sữa, từ mình số dư còn lại không đủ an ủi kho ngữ liệu bên trong tùy ý chọn hai câu nói ra miệng.

Vừa định ngồi xuống, kết quả dư quang thoáng nhìn cách đó không xa chính là nhà mình bộ trưởng cùng đại biểu, Kim Tại Hoán dọa đến dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía sau rút: "attention, attention, khu vực nguy hiểm, khu vực nguy hiểm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn chọc cười, cũng không phản kháng , mặc hắn dắt lấy mình rời xa hai người kia.

Kim Tại Hoán nói không sai, kia đích thật là khu vực nguy hiểm.

Hắn cũng nói không sai, mình đích thật nên lật thiên.

Hà Thanh Vân đang nghe Khương Daniel nói muốn cùng mình cùng nhau về nhà về sau, tức giận đến đen mặt: "Tại sao phải ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ trở về? Khương Daniel, ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ còn để ngươi lại giúp ta đeo một lần nồi sao? !"

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, ngữ khí rất là bất đắc dĩ: "Nói cái gì cõng nồi a Thanh Vân ca."

Hà Thanh Vân giống như là chỉ mèo bị dẫm đuôi, cường ngạnh mở miệng: "Ta tuyệt không có khả năng lại để cho ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ tranh đoạt vũng nước đục này!" Hắn hít sâu vài khẩu khí, ý đồ bình tĩnh trở lại, ngón trỏ đốt ngón tay từng cái đập mặt bàn: "Năm đó ngươi bị ép nói ra mình thích nam chuyện phát sinh... Đã để ta rất lương tâm bất an. Lần này chính ta trở về cùng mẹ ta nói rõ, nếu như nàng có thể chịu được vậy liền tất cả đều vui vẻ... Nếu như nàng không thể tiếp nhận, kia lớn không được, ta liền đi ra mắt tốt."

Khương Daniel lắc đầu: "Thanh Vân ca, ta còn muốn nói với ngươi bao nhiêu lần, ta thừa nhận ta thích nam sinh cùng ngươi không có quan hệ, cùng bất luận kẻ nào đều không có quan hệ, kia là ta nhất định phải kinh lịch." Hắn trông thấy Hà Thanh Vân run rẩy ngẩng đầu nhìn mình, giống như là yếu ớt thú nhỏ. Khương Daniel thở dài nói ra: "Ngươi nghĩ đối mặt mình, ta không ngăn cản, thế nhưng là Thanh Vân ca, ngươi muốn giữ vững tinh thần, xuất ra một vạn điểm dũng khí."

"Bởi vì, " hắn mắt sáng như đuốc, từng chữ nói ra nói: "Nếu như thích nam nhân chuyện này ngay cả chính ngươi đều xấu hổ mở miệng, vậy thế giới này bên trên càng không có người sẽ để mắt ngươi."

Khương Daniel công việc lúc kết thúc đã là rạng sáng hai giờ, hắn dứt khoát lại trực tiếp ở văn phòng trên ghế sa lon giải quyết giấc ngủ của mình vấn đề.

Trong bóng tối điện thoại thu được một đầu line, là Thanh Vân ca gửi tới.

Ngắn gọn mấy chữ, giống như là tại báo cáo chiến quả.

"Nói, nhưng phải làm cho nàng chậm rãi."

Khương Daniel cho hắn phát một cái "OK" biểu tình qua, trên mặt mang vô ý thức lộ ra nhàn nhạt mỉm cười.

Nhưng mặc dù như thế, ban đêm hắn hay là làm mộng.

Trong mộng lần nữa trở lại đại nhất cái kia mùa hè, hắn từng tại vô số cái ban đêm mộng thấy cái kia mùa hè.

Lúc đó Thanh Vân ca có mình đồng tính luyến ái người, là một vị rất ôn nhu họ Hoàng học trưởng, Khương Daniel không thường gặp được hắn, nhưng ngẫu nhiên đang đi học trên đường gặp thời điểm, luôn có thể trông thấy Thanh Vân ca xấu hổ đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, Hoàng học trưởng cũng sẽ hữu hảo cười chào hỏi hắn.

Các thiếu niên ở giữa tình yêu mỹ hảo lại đơn bạc. Bọn hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí duy trì lấy đoạn này bí ẩn quan hệ, nhưng tình lữ ở giữa tổng vẫn sẽ có cãi lộn thời điểm.

Kia đoạn thời gian vừa lúc là Thanh Vân ca cùng học trưởng chiến tranh lạnh kỳ.

Khương Daniel chỉ cần một không có lớp liền bồi Hà Thanh Vân tại hắn trong căn phòng đi thuê đánh điện tử, đọc manga, két két két két quạt có tiết tấu chuyển, trên bàn đặt vào mấy bình bia, bọn hắn khát liền uống, chơi mệt liền nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon nói chuyện phiếm hai câu.

Nói là bằng hữu ở giữa an ủi cũng tốt, nói là tri kỷ ở giữa thủ hộ cũng tốt, Khương Daniel tại trình độ nào đó đến nói, là rất hưởng thụ kia đoạn thời gian.

Thẳng đến Hà Thanh Vân phụ mẫu đột nhiên đến thăm, đánh vỡ phần này yên tĩnh.

Trong căn phòng đi thuê đặt vào tất cả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quần áo, trong phòng vệ sinh tình lữ bàn chải đánh răng, đều biến thành không cách nào giải thích mập mờ.

Hà Thanh Vân phụ mẫu đứng tại nho nhỏ trong căn phòng đi thuê sắc xanh xám nhìn xem con của mình.

Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn sẽ không bao giờ quên loại kia đủ để thôn phệ hết thảy yên tĩnh. Hắn quay đầu nhìn Hà Thanh Vân, phát hiện đối phương cúi đầu, tựa hồ không có ý định giải thích.

"Thúc thúc a di, các ngươi tốt, " Khương Daniel mở miệng, giúp hắn giải vây: "Ta là Thanh Vân ca trực hệ niên đệ Khương Daniel."

"Bởi vì ta gần nhất trong nhà có chút việc, cho nên tại Thanh Vân ca nơi này ở nhờ một đoạn thời gian."

Hắn trông thấy Hà cha Hà mẫu trên mặt thở dài một hơi biểu lộ.

Nào đó trong nháy mắt, hắn tâm tựa như là bị đâm thủng một cái lỗ nhỏ thủy cầu, dòng nước chậm rãi chảy ra, bao phủ qua đường ven biển, chua xót cùng ngạt thở cảm giác tràn ngập lồng ngực của hắn.

Vì cái gì đây? Vì cái gì bọn hắn muốn lộ ra vẻ mặt như thế đâu?

Rõ ràng Thanh Vân ca không có làm sai qua sự tình gì, hắn chỉ là lựa chọn một phần mình muốn tình yêu mà thôi.

Tình yêu này cũng không đáng xấu hổ, không phải nhận không ra người.

Hắn bất quá là thích một cái nam sinh, chỉ thế thôi.

Khương Daniel đã không biết hắn là tại vì Hà Thanh Vân hay là đang vì mình biện bạch.

Chốc lát sau, hắn đem eo ưỡn đến càng thẳng một chút, híp mắt cười thuần lương, nói ra lại kinh xấu tất cả mọi người: "Thật xin lỗi thúc thúc a di, vừa mới không có cùng các ngươi nói, kỳ thật ta thích nam sinh."

"Nếu như hù đến các ngươi, ta rất xin lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mất ngủ.

Lại Quan Lâm tuyển tú tiết mục lại hai ngày nữa liền muốn bắt đầu quay chụp, nhưng Hà bộ trưởng đột nhiên nói bởi vì trong nhà có chuyện, muốn mời một cái nhỏ nghỉ dài hạn, tương quan công việc liền tất cả đều rơi tại hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán trên thân.

Nhỏ đến trang phục phối hợp, tạo hình thiết kế, lớn đến dự thi tuyển khúc, cái này một hệ liệt chuyện lớn chuyện nhỏ vài phút tại khiêu chiến Ung Thánh Hựu nghề nghiệp cực hạn.

Trên tủ đầu giường điện thoại di động kêu lên tin nhắn thanh âm nhắc nhở, hắn cầm qua điện thoại, nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán gửi tới tin tức: "Ung Ung mau cứu ta, ngươi nhìn cái này hai cặp giày cái nào tương đối tốt? !" Đằng sau tiếp chính là hai tấm giày ảnh chụp.

Không cần nghĩ nhất định là vì hắn con chuẩn bị.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc ước định một chút chịu bẩn trình độ, thoải mái dễ chịu trình độ chờ một hệ liệt nhân tố khách quan về sau về sau, về cho hắn "Thứ hai song" ba chữ này còn không có đánh xong, liền thu được một cái khác cái tin nhắn ngắn.

"Gần nhất vất vả."

Đến từ Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu điểm tiến khung chat, nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, tư thế kia thật giống như là muốn đem ký tự chằm chằm mặc.

Vài giây đồng hồ về sau lại thu được đầu thứ hai tin tức.

"Ngày mai cùng một chỗ tụ cái bữa ăn, 19:00 sau khi tan việc tại hạnh phúc thịt nướng cửa hàng, mọi người không gặp không về nha."

Quả nhiên, bầy phát.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu cười cười, về một cái "Được rồi", lại điểm tiến cùng Kim Tại Hoán khung chat, cho hả giận gõ câu tiếp theo: "Tự chọn đi" .

Thịt nướng trong tiệm người không nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán chạy đến thời điểm, Khương Daniel cùng Lại Quan Lâm đã ngồi đối diện nhau nhìn menu.

"Đến rồi? Tới ngồi nha!" Khương Daniel liếc tới cửa hai người, cùng bọn hắn chào hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chầm chập chuyển đến bàn trước mặt, do dự một chút, hay là ngồi tại Lại Quan Lâm bên người.

"Ca, gần nhất vất vả." Lại Quan Lâm khéo léo nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn xem hắn: "Ca có phải là tối hôm qua lại thức đêm, mắt quầng thâm có chút nặng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười: "Ừm, gần nhất giấc ngủ chất lượng không tốt lắm."

"Nhiều chú ý nghỉ ngơi a." Khương Daniel híp mắt cười đối với hắn nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy đối diện Khương Daniel cũng không phải rất có tinh thần dáng vẻ, hắn xoay người tại ba lô bên trong lật trong chốc lát, móc ra một túi đỏ tham gia dịch đến, đưa cho đối phương: "Ngươi vậy, chú ý thân thể."

Khương Daniel ngây ra một lúc, nhận lấy, miệng bên trong "Tạ ơn" nhắc tới không ngừng.

Hay là cùng thời đại học đồng dạng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lúc ấy, nghe nói chỉ cần có học muội đưa Khương Daniel lễ vật, coi như không thu hắn cũng sẽ một mực nói "Tạ ơn" nói không ngừng, như cái máy lặp lại đồng dạng, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác biểu lộ lại thành khẩn động lòng người.

Lại Quan Lâm ở một bên mím môi nở nụ cười.

"Quan Lâm ngươi cười gì vậy?" Kim Tại Hoán bên kia gọi tới phục vụ viên điểm thịt, quay đầu đã nhìn thấy đứa nhỏ này mình đang cười trộm.

Tiểu hài ra vẻ lão thành lắc đầu: "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi thật thiên vị a, chỉ cấp Khương đại biểu một người."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe bất đắc dĩ cười, từ trong bọc lại lấy ra hai đầu đến, một đầu đưa cho Kim Tại Hoán, dùng một cái khác đầu nhẹ vỗ nhẹ lên Lại Quan Lâm đầu, sau đó bỏ vào trong tay hắn: "Lần này vui vẻ à nha?"

Lại Quan Lâm cười đến mặt mày cong cong, nắm lấy kia túi đỏ tham gia dịch nhỏ giọng nói: "Vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Kim Tại Hoán có thể phát triển phát triển đi làm cái MC.

Uống nhiều về sau, Kim Tại Hoán liền bắt đầu cue quá trình, đầu tiên là để Khương lão bản phát biểu, sau đó lại làm làm đại biểu chúc phúc Lại Quan Lâm tiểu bằng hữu kỳ khai đắc thắng, nhất chiến thành danh, cũng vì chi cao ca một khúc, dẫn tới sát vách bàn các muội tử tiếng vỗ tay như sấm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại tiềng ồn ào bên trong an tĩnh thịt nướng, một hồi cho Lại Quan Lâm kẹp một khối, một hồi cho Khương Daniel kẹp một khối, mình ngược lại là không ăn nhiều thiếu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta kia tấm áp phích có phải hay không là ngươi giúp ta thiết kế a?" Lại Quan Lâm tiến đến hắn bên tai hỏi.

"Đúng vậy a." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói vừa kẹp một khối nướng xong thịt ba chỉ phóng tới tiểu hài trong chén: "Làm sao rồi? Không vui sao?"

"Không có a, ta siêu thích." Lại Quan Lâm nghiêng đầu một chút: "Làm rất tinh xảo, siêu chuyên nghiệp."

"Dù sao ta cũng là học truyền thông sáng ý a." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng học hắn bộ dáng nghiêng đầu một chút, không biết cái này mình bộ dáng rơi xuống trong mắt nam hài có bao nhiêu đáng yêu: "Đương nhiên chuyên nghiệp đi."

"Đúng rồi." Đối diện Khương Daniel uống một ngụm rượu trắng, tự nhiên tiếp lời gốc rạ: "Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta là đồng học đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, trong lòng không biết từ đâu mà đến khẩn trương làm cho thanh âm của hắn đều có một chút khàn khàn: "Đúng vậy a, ta lớn ngươi cấp một, ngươi khả năng không biết ta, nhưng nói đến ngươi, trường học khả năng không ai lại không biết."

Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái, giảng hòa đồng dạng nói ra: "Ta người này đi tâm tư không có như vậy mảnh, khả năng không có quá chú ý cấp cao học trưởng, bất quá ta đối ca thật cảm thấy rất nhìn quen mắt, thật..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười.

Ai không biết Khương Daniel có tiếng cẩn thận quan tâm đâu?

Chỉ bất quá ta cũng không đáng ngươi chú ý thôi.

Mặc dù ta si hán đồng dạng nghe ngóng hiểu rõ ngươi hết thảy.

Nhưng ngươi lại ngay cả tên của ta cũng không biết không phải sao?

\----TBC ----

** ** ** ***

Lúc nào có thể không ngược a

Do ta viết thật đắng a T-T

Thầm mến sênh ca (bốn)

Chủ Khương Daniel × Ung Thánh Hựu

Khương đại biểu cùng Ung viên chức thuần yêu cố sự

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

** ** ** ** ***

"Ngày nào đó, ngươi tự dưng nhớ tới một người, hắn từng để ngươi đối ngày mai có chỗ mong đợi, nhưng lại hoàn toàn chưa từng xuất hiện tại ngươi ngày mai bên trong."

** ** ** ** ***

Nửa đêm sân thượng dần dần lạnh.

Hà Thanh Vân tại đầu bên kia điện thoại không nói nhiều, cảm xúc cũng không cao. Chỉ cùng Khương Daniel đơn giản bàn giao hai câu công chuyện của công ty, mãi cho đến cuối cùng mới nhẹ nhàng nói câu: "Mẹ ta hai ngày này huyên náo không lợi hại như vậy, nhưng vẫn là nhao nhao muốn ta đi cùng cô nương ra mắt."

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng ứng tiếng: "Ừm, chuyện này ta không giúp đỡ được cái gì, chính ngươi chiếu cố tốt chính mình." Hắn đã sớm biết, cũng không phải là tất cả phụ mẫu đều sẽ như chính mình lão mụ đồng dạng, mặc kệ hắn làm cái gì quyết định, đều sẽ có được mẫu thân ủng hộ.

Càng nhiều thời điểm, gia đình bình thường gặp được loại này mẫn cảm sự tình, bình thường chỉ sẽ có được mặt trái đáp lại.

Như là hiện ở Thanh Vân ca, bị cấm túc ở nhà, mình có thụ tra tấn đồng thời còn muốn trái lại trấn an người nhà cảm xúc.

Sao mà tàn nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trong chốc lát, quay người muốn về văn phòng đi, bên kia Khương Daniel đột nhiên hướng phương hướng của mình đi tới.

"Sao... Làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lấy nam nhân trước mặt, ngữ khí trong lúc nhất thời yếu xuống tới.

"Lúc nào tan tầm?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên hỏi một câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nao nao, ở trong lòng bàn tính toán một cái còn lại công việc bao lâu có thể hoàn thành, trả lời hắn: "Lại có chừng nửa canh giờ đi."

Khương Daniel "Ừ" một tiếng, cúi đầu mắt nhìn đồng hồ: "Vậy ta mười hai giờ hai mươi ở công ty cổng chờ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mờ mịt nhìn xem hắn: "Làm gì?"

"Đưa ngươi về nhà a, còn có thể làm gì." Khương Daniel liếc nhìn hắn một cái: "Toàn bộ công ty liền thừa hai ta tăng ca đến hiện tại, ta thương cảm một chút nhân viên không được sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định nói Kim Tại Hoán lúc này cũng còn trong phòng làm việc ngủ đâu, lời đến khóe miệng lại bị nuốt xuống, hắn quay đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel hỏi một câu: "Vạn nhất nhà ta cùng ngươi nhà không tiện đường đâu?"

Khương Daniel trừng mắt nhìn: "Ta không nói ta muốn về nhà a, ta đem ngươi đưa trở về trở lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "?"

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy nghi ngờ mặt, Khương Daniel không có kéo căng ngưng cười: "Nhà ta cách xa, cho nên ta trên cơ bản một tuần trở về một chuyến, bình thường đều ở ở công ty."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày: "Đây chính là ngươi mỗi ngày đều điên cuồng tăng ca lý do sao? Dù sao cũng phải ở ở công ty, không bằng thông cái tiêu?"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên thu liễm lại tiếu dung, lắc đầu nhẹ nói: "Càng lớn nguyên nhân là sợ hãi đi." Còn lại hắn lại không nói ra miệng.

Hắn sợ hãi chính là mình thoáng buông lỏng trễ, công ty lại đột nhiên gặp được vấn đề gì, ảnh hưởng công ty này từ trên xuống dưới nhân viên sinh kế.

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi, giống đang dùng tâm trải nghiệm hắn không nói ra miệng nhưng muốn biểu đạt ý tứ, sau đó quay đầu nhỏ giọng nói câu: "Cái này Địa Cầu cách ai cũng như thường chuyển."

Khương Daniel nghe vậy, nhìn chằm chằm hắn, đôi mắt giống tan vào bóng đêm đen kịt.

"Ý tứ của ta đó là, " Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút nói ra: "Khương đại biểu trên người ngươi có rất nhiều trách nhiệm, điểm ấy không thể nghi ngờ. Nhưng nếu như những trách nhiệm này đem ngươi trói buộc chặt, kết quả liền sẽ được không bù mất, ngươi hiểu ý của ta không?"

Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ nhìn chằm chằm hắn mặt, trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu, vươn tay đối với hắn lung lay đồng hồ trên cổ tay, nháy mắt mấy cái, giật ra một cái mỉm cười đến: "Ung Thánh Hựu xi, ngươi còn có thời gian nửa tiếng đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, quay người bước nhanh hướng văn phòng đi trở về đi.

Khương Daniel lái xe rất ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại chỗ kế bên tài xế, hai người đều không nói gì, lẳng lặng nghe trên xe đặt vào âm nhạc.

Một bài rất già ca.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tiên nghe được bài hát này là tại thời trung học, nhìn thấy phim « tốt nghiệp » phần cuối đoạn ngắn, «The Sound Of Silence » bài hát này vang lên, trong nháy mắt đó, bộ ngực hắn dâng lên một loại không cách nào nói rõ cảm giác trống rỗng.

Mà bây giờ, hắn tại dạng này trong bóng đêm, nghe bài hát này, bên người ngồi mình lạ lẫm mà quen thuộc người.

Hắn lại cảm thấy ngực có loại bị lấp đầy kỳ dị cảm thụ.

"In restless dreams I walk alone.

Tại lăn lộn khó ngủ trong mộng ta một mình dạo bước

Narrow streetsof cobble stone.

Tại phủ lên đá cuội đường hẹp quanh co bên trên

'Neath the haloof a street lamp.

Tại đèn đường dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ

I turned mycollar to the cold & damp.

Ta đem cổ áo đứng lên ngăn cản băng lãnh ẩm ướt

When my e yeswere stabbled by the flash of a neon light.

Khi lấp lóe đèn nê ông đâm vào mắt của ta màn

That split thenight.

Xé rách đêm

And touched thesound of silence.

Sau đó chạm đến yên tĩnh thanh âm "

Nói không nên lời mỹ hảo.

"Khương đại biểu, ta có thể hỏi ngươi một sự kiện sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm kính chiếu hậu bên trong lộ ra nửa gương mặt nam nhân, đột nhiên mở miệng.

"Có thể a." Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, tri kỷ đem âm nhạc thanh âm điều ít đi một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay mài cọ lấy dây an toàn biên giới, châm chước nửa ngày nói tiếp đi: "Ngươi cùng Hà Thanh Vân bộ trưởng thời đại học quan hệ có phải là rất tốt?"

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, cười trả lời nói: "Đúng vậy a, Thanh Vân ca nên tính là ta trong trường học thân cận nhất học trưởng... Thánh Hựu xi ngươi hỏi như vậy là không phải là bởi vì nghe nói qua cái gì kỳ quái truyền ngôn a, lúc ấy trong trường học xác thực có người truyền qua một chút chúng ta sự tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Không phải, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy các ngươi bình thường xem ra vô cùng... Thân mật, cho nên đoán các ngươi hẳn là từ đại học liền chơi rất khá."

Khương Daniel quay đầu, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu gầy gò mặt tan vào màu mực ban đêm bên trong.

"Thanh Vân ca cùng ta là tại đại nhất đón người mới đến tiệc tối bên trên nhận biết, khi đó ta là người chủ trì, Thanh Vân ca làm Hip-hop xã hội trưởng lên đài biểu diễn tiết mục, cho nên liền ở phía sau đài chào hỏi, về sau luôn luôn cùng đi múa thất khiêu vũ liền quen thuộc, cũng thường thường cùng đi ra chơi, ăn cơm cái gì."

"Khi đó hắn có người yêu, cho nên ngươi nghe được những cái kia nghe đồn đều không phải thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái, nghiêng đầu nhẹ giọng hỏi hắn: "Cho nên ngươi không ngại những lời đồn đại kia?"

Khương Daniel tại đèn đỏ chỗ dừng xe, ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng gõ lấy tay lái, hướng hắn khóe miệng nhẹ cười: "Ta lúc đầu nghĩ đến bằng ta sức một mình không có khả năng phong bế tất cả mọi người miệng."

"Nhưng thần kỳ là, Ung Thánh Hựu xi ngươi lại có thể."

"Ngươi biết không, từ từ ngày đó ngươi tại đại lễ đường bên trong làm xong kiểm điểm, liền không còn có người truyền qua ta sự tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy tim đập loạn, khẩn trương mắt nhìn phía trước, dư quang bên trong Khương Daniel ánh mắt giằng co tại trên mặt mình, mãi cho đến đèn đỏ kết thúc, người bên cạnh mới thu hồi ánh mắt.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới.

Hắn thật nhớ tới.

Hà Thanh Vân về công ty ngày ấy, chính gặp Lại Quan Lâm kỳ thứ nhất tiết mục truyền ra.

Toàn bộ công ty từ trên xuống dưới đều vây tại trong phòng giải khát nhìn thời gian thực phóng túng, Hà Thanh Vân tiến tới thời điểm, đã bỏ vào tuyên bố lần đầu xếp hạng khâu.

"Bộ trưởng ngươi tới rồi! ! Quan Lâm thành công tấn cấp ha ha ha ha! !" Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu trông thấy Hà Thanh Vân, toét miệng cười như cái tranh công hài tử.

Hà Thanh Vân đi theo nheo lại mắt cười, nhìn trên màn ảnh cái kia khuôn mặt tinh xảo nam hài nhi, khích lệ nói: "Không tệ a tiểu tử này." Sau đó quay đầu đối với mình bộ môn các công nhân viên khẽ vuốt cằm nói: "Gần nhất ta không có ở đây khoảng thời gian này vất vả các ngươi."

Ngồi trong đám người Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện. Hắn đối với mình đêm đó nghe ngóng Khương Daniel cùng Hà Thanh Vân quan hệ hành vi cảm thấy bí ẩn xấu hổ, vô ý thức muốn trốn tránh Hà Thanh Vân. Mặc kệ hai người kia có quan hệ hay không, như thế tùy tiện hỏi thăm luôn luôn thiếu chút lý trí.

Lại thêm từ từ ngày đó tiễn hắn sau khi về nhà, Khương đại biểu trong công ty thái độ đối với hắn quả thực tốt không thể tốt hơn, có đôi khi thậm chí sẽ tại điểm trà chiều thời điểm dẫn hắn một phần, trêu đến Kim Tại Hoán đều chạy tới hỏi hắn có phải là trộm đạo tặng lễ.

Đây càng để hắn cảm thấy băn khoăn.

Hắn không rõ ràng Khương Daniel là bởi vì biết mình năm đó là vì giúp hắn hả giận tại báo đáp mình, hay là ra ngoài nguyên nhân khác tại đối tốt với hắn.

Nhưng cảm giác này lại rất kỳ diệu.

Đã từng cảm thấy như vậy xa xôi người, hiện tại liền sống sờ sờ xuất hiện tại cuộc sống của ngươi bên trong, bổ khuyết mỗi một chỗ khe hở.

Phức tạp cảm xúc không ngừng dính dấp Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn một bên kháng cự loại này hiện trạng, một bên lại hãm sâu trong đó.

"Thánh Hựu a, Daniel nói với ta, ngươi gần nhất vì Quan Lâm tham gia tiết mục sự tình thường thường tăng ca, vất vả." Hà Thanh Vân không biết khi nào thì đi đến bên cạnh hắn, tại trên bả vai hắn an ủi tính nhẹ chụp hai lần.

"A, " Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, lễ phép mà quan phương trả lời hắn: "Không có bộ trưởng, ta chỉ là tận chức trách của mình mà thôi."

Người bên cạnh đột nhiên nhao nhao bắt đầu hướng phía cửa chào hỏi:

"Đại biểu tốt!" "Khương đại biểu tốt!" "Đại biểu ngài vất vả á!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hà Thanh Vân đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn.

Khương Daniel nện bước sải bước đi tú đồng dạng đi đến hai người bọn họ trước mặt, tự nhiên đem trong tay cái túi đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, quay đầu hỏi Hà Thanh Vân: "Trong nhà giải quyết rồi?"

Hà Thanh Vân khẽ gật đầu, nhìn xem bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong túi xuất ra một ly cà phê, lại an tĩnh hướng bên trong thêm đường, hắn thu hồi ánh mắt của mình nhìn qua Khương Daniel trả lời: "Xem như thế đi."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Khương Daniel ánh mắt thoáng nhìn, vừa vặn trông thấy màn hình TV bên trên Lại Quan Lâm tại phát biểu cảm nghĩ, đứa bé kia đi lên liền nói một câu "Hi vọng phòng ăn đồ ăn có thể nhiều thêm một chút thịt", thành công đem Khương Daniel chọc cười.

"Chân thực thành a đứa nhỏ này." Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ uốn lên khóe miệng, quay đầu hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu mấy điểm tan tầm.

"Ta đi tàu địa ngầm trở về liền có thể, không làm phiền ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một hớp cà phê, cảm giác nhà mình Hà bộ trưởng như có như không nhìn về bên này một chút, khẩn trương tay đều có chút run rẩy. Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel còn tiếp một câu: "Không có chuyện, vừa vặn ta đem mới đến cà phê đậu lấy cho ngươi quá khứ điểm."

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc.

Tràng diện quả thực để người có chút xấu hổ.

Tốt tại một lát sau Hà Thanh Vân nói muốn đi sửa sang một chút khoảng thời gian này vật liệu, trước đứng dậy rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới buông lỏng một điểm.

"Ngươi thật giống như không quá thoải mái bộ dáng?" Khương Daniel tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống bên người, quay đầu nhìn xem hắn: "Sắc mặt không tốt lắm a, có muốn hay không ta sớm một chút đưa ngươi đi về nghỉ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy chén cà phê, trong lúc nhất thời bị kìm nén đến nói không ra lời.

"Khương đại biểu, ngươi gần nhất làm sao không bình thường như vậy?" Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong hàm răng gạt ra một câu như vậy.

"Thật sao?" Khương Daniel toét miệng cười gãi đầu một cái: "Có thể là có chút đi."

Hà Thanh Vân về đến nhà, như bị rút sạch khí lực ngã xuống giường.

Phòng ngủ dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ, bày tại hắn trên tủ đầu giường tấm kia đại học năm 4 tốt nghiệp lúc chụp ảnh chụp lại giống khắc ấn tại hắn võng mạc bên trên có thể thấy rõ ràng.

Trên tấm ảnh mình không thôi đỏ cả vành mắt, nhưng vẫn là thử lấy răng nụ cười xán lạn, bên cạnh người kia cũng cười đáng yêu, con mắt híp thành nguyệt nha hình dạng, khóe mắt nốt ruồi để cả người hắn đều tiên hoạt.

Hà Thanh Vân mỏi mệt ngồi dậy, vươn tay đem ảnh chụp trừ trên bàn, phát ra "Lạch cạch" một tiếng vang trầm.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng của mình cũng phát ra một tiếng vang trầm, giống như là có đồ vật gì đập ầm ầm ở trong lòng.

Nhìn chằm chằm khung hình mặt sau, Hà Thanh Vân thật lâu mới mở miệng tự lẩm bẩm:

"Chúc mừng ngươi, rốt cuộc tìm được cái kia đối người."

\----TBC ----

** ** ** ***

Ta thực tại là không biết Khương Dan nên gọi trái bưởi cái gì, dứt khoát liền "Ung Thánh Hựu xi"

& bản này mở đầu câu nói kia, nhưng thật ra là thuộc về mây GG

Chủ Khương Daniel × Ung Thánh Hựu

Khương đại biểu cùng Ung viên chức thuần yêu cố sự

Lý Khả vui rốt cục muốn được thả ra, bắt đầu gây sự ^v^

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

** ** ** ** ***

"Ta cũng rất muốn hiểu rõ ngươi, càng nhiều một chút."

** ** ** ** ***

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm rời khỏi giường, mặc đồ ngủ lắc lư đến phòng bếp, bắt đầu suy nghĩ mình sớm cơm nên ăn chút gì.

Ánh mắt thoáng nhìn bày trên bàn một lọ thủy tinh cà phê đậu, nghĩ đến nếu không liền mài điểm cà phê đậu uống ly cà phê thích hợp một chút được.

Kết quả hắn vừa động tác trì độn chuyển đến bên cạnh bàn đi, chỉ nghe thấy chuông cửa đinh đinh Linh Linh vang lên.

"Vị nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng đưa chuyển phát nhanh, hướng cửa kính bên trên một nằm sấp, trông thấy tiểu Viên khung bên trong khung lấy Âu phục giày da Khương Daniel, trực tiếp ngốc tại nguyên chỗ.

"Đưa giao hàng, phiền phức giúp ta mở cửa." Cổng người kia trong thanh âm mang theo cười, nghe tâm tình không tệ dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt mê mang mở cửa, liền gặp Khương Daniel xe nhẹ đường quen đổi giày, mang theo hai cái túi lớn đi đến bên cạnh bàn ăn một bên, đem trong túi một đống lớn ăn bày một bàn.

"Tới ăn sớm cơm." Khương Daniel kéo ra ghế, hướng hắn chọn hạ lông mày.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở nơi nào ngược lại tốt mấy hơi thở, nghẹn mặt đều đỏ, nói không ra lời, đành phải ngoan ngoãn đi qua, ngồi vào Khương Daniel đối diện: "Ngươi làm sao dậy sớm như thế?"

Khương Daniel đem trong tay thìa đưa cho hắn: "Tối hôm qua ngủ được thật sớm, sáng nay liền tự nhiên tỉnh, nghĩ đến ngươi hôm qua về muộn, liền mang cho ngươi phần bữa sáng. Ăn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu múc một muỗng canh trộn lẫn đến bạch trong cơm, lại kẹp khối đồ chua bánh, ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel ngồi tại đối diện, trực câu câu nhìn xem chính mình. Trong tay hắn động tác dừng một chút, hỏi hắn: "Ngươi không ăn?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu: "Ta uống cà phê."

...

Uống cà phê? Vậy ngươi còn chuyên môn chạy xa như vậy đến cho ta đưa sớm cơm? Biết rõ muốn tới đưa ăn làm gì không cùng ta cùng một chỗ ăn?

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong bụng yên lặng nhả rãnh vô số câu, cuối cùng vây quanh bên miệng biến Thanh Vân nhạt gió nhẹ một câu: "Nhiều lắm ta ăn không hết."

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, có chút trương miệng giống như muốn nói gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn nói ra cái gì "Giữ lại ngày mai ăn" loại hình, tranh thủ thời gian tại hắn mở miệng trước đó tiếp một câu: "Cùng một chỗ ăn chứ sao."

Khương Daniel nháy nháy mắt, bên miệng là ẩn nhẫn ý cười.

"Tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu xi."

Hai người đều an tĩnh lại lúc ăn cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn khống chế không nổi mình biên độ nhỏ ngẩng đầu nghiêng mắt nhìn Khương Daniel.

Nhìn hắn đốt ngón tay gầy cao cầm trong tay thìa, hết sức chuyên chú ăn canh, nhu thuận giống con động vật nhỏ.

Một lát sau về sau, Khương Daniel đột nhiên dừng lại động tác, mở miệng gọi hắn: "Khục, Ung Thánh Hựu xi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức mãnh ngẩng đầu một cái, đối diện bên trên Khương Daniel cười nhẹ nhàng con mắt.

Cái này người quá đẹp.

Hắn cảm thấy mình hô hấp đều nhanh muốn đình trệ.

"Ta đây, thời gian làm việc rất không quy luật, cho nên thói quen sinh hoạt cũng rất có vấn đề, gần đây thân thể khỏe mạnh tình trạng cũng có chút không tốt." Khương Daniel hai tay đem nắm, mười ngón giao nhau đặt lên bàn, khách quan phân tích ra: "Ta mấy ngày nay quan sát một chút, ngươi tại thói quen sinh hoạt phương diện này đều bảo trì rất tốt, sớm cơm cũng sẽ ăn, ban đêm coi như về nhà đã khuya cũng sẽ bảo trì giấc ngủ thời gian tương đối cân đối."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt cái này bỗng nhiên "Khách quan tỉnh táo" cầu vồng cái rắm trong lúc nhất thời có chút không biết làm sao, dù sao mình vừa mới còn kém chút dùng cà phê lừa gạt một trận sớm cơm, đối với "Thói quen sinh hoạt bảo trì rất tốt" điểm này bình nhận lấy thì ngại.

"Có thể mời ngươi giúp ta một chuyện sao?" Khương Daniel mình cũng cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, lộ ra không có ý tứ cười, vuốt vuốt cái mũi của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp đi.

Qua một hồi lâu, đối diện nam nhân mới tung ra một câu ——

"Về sau ta có thể cùng ngươi ở cùng nhau sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán buổi sáng ở công ty cổng gặp Ung Thánh Hựu cùng từ nhà đại biểu cùng một chỗ từ trên xe bước xuống, nguyên địa mắt trợn tròn.

"Ung Ung..." Thừa dịp trong văn phòng không có người nào công phu, Kim Tại Hoán tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người đi, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy lo lắng: "Buổi sáng hôm nay ta nhìn thấy ngươi từ Khương đại biểu trên xe đi xuống, hai người các ngươi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định phủ định tam liên, liền nghe Kim Tại Hoán nói một câu: "Có phải là cõng ta đi đài truyền hình a? Có phải là Quan Lâm bên kia ra cái gì vậy rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn chằm chằm nửa ngày, chậm rãi thở dài một hơi: "Tại Hoán a, Quan Lâm rất tốt."

Kim Tại Hoán tay che ngực, một mặt sống sót sau tai nạn biểu lộ: "Hù chết ta, ta coi là xảy ra vấn đề nữa nha." Một giây sau lại tiếp lấy quay đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt sắc bén: "Vậy ngươi hai làm gì đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hỏi sững sờ, tỉnh táo lại về sau, hướng hắn mỉm cười, ngữ khí ôn nhu hỏi: "Ngươi đoán đâu?"

Kim Tại Hoán không dám tin trừng lớn mắt: "Tình huống gì a, tình huống gì a, ta bỏ lỡ bao nhiêu cố sự a? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác: "Được a, khống chế một chút chính ngươi, ta cùng Khương đại biểu thế nhưng là thanh bạch bạn cùng phòng quan hệ."

Kim Tại Hoán càng khiếp sợ, vỗ bàn một cái đứng lên, khí thế thẳng bức 2m3: "Bạn cùng phòng? Bạn cùng phòng là cái quỷ gì a? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Bạn cùng phòng chính là ở tại cùng một dưới mái hiên, cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, giám sát đối phương đi ngủ, chiếu cố vấn đối phương sinh hoạt hàng ngày, đương nhiên chuẩn xác điểm nói, ta là Khương đại biểu chủ thuê nhà kiêm bạn cùng phòng, nếu như lại chuẩn xác điểm đâu, ta vẫn là quản gia của hắn kiêm bảo mẫu."

Kim Tại Hoán nghe cau mày, nhe răng trợn mắt lắc đầu: "Không ổn, không ổn. Khương đại biểu sinh hoạt làm việc và nghỉ ngơi như thế không quy luật người, Ung Ung ngươi khẳng định không di chuyển được a."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, một mặt thành khẩn: "Đúng vậy a, ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy."

"Vậy ngươi còn đáp ứng? !" Kim Tại Hoán chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép đâm bả vai hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười quay đầu nhìn hắn, một đôi ôn nhuận đôi mắt nháy a nháy: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta có thể có cơ hội cự tuyệt? Hay là nói ngươi nghĩ thay ta khi hắn bạn cùng phòng?"

Kim Tại Hoán đem đầu dao thành trống lúc lắc: "Không được không được, ngươi tự cầu phúc đi." Nói thành thành thật thật cọ trở lại mình công vị bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nhếch miệng, lật ra trên bàn hồ sơ tư liệu, không nhìn hai hàng, suy nghĩ liền lại phiêu trở lại buổi sáng cùng Khương Daniel ngồi đối diện nhau tràng cảnh phía trên đi.

Khương Daniel như thế câu nệ híp mắt cười, cảm giác tựa như là trở lại năm đó, hắn tại đại học tiết mục nghệ thuật dâng tấu chương diễn xong sau, nghe được dưới đài như sấm tiếng vỗ tay cùng nữ đồng học thét chói tai vang lên hô tên của hắn, đứng tại ánh đèn chói mắt sân khấu ở giữa lộ ra như vậy tiếu dung.

Ôn nhu, e lệ.

Giống như là bị sờ đầu khích lệ đại cẩu chó.

Lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền đứng tại cách hắn không xa dưới đài, cô gái bên cạnh giơ lóe đủ mọi màu sắc quang mang que huỳnh quang, tại hắn võng mạc bên trên lưu lại pha tạp sắc thái. Nhưng hắn đơn độc nhìn chằm chằm trên đài cái kia gầy gò cao cao nam hài, đem hắn mỗi một cái động tác biểu lộ đều yên lặng nhớ trong đầu, giống như là vẽ một bản có thể cung cấp tương lai tùy thời xuất ra thưởng thức album ảnh.

Mà nhiều năm như vậy về sau, cái biểu tình này lại ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, hay là gần đến khẽ vươn tay liền có thể sờ đến hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi nước mắt cái chủng loại kia khoảng cách.

Lại thêm câu kia "Về sau ta có thể cùng ngươi ở cùng nhau sao", với hắn mà nói quả thực chính là song trọng bạo kích.

Ung Thánh Hựu "Ba" một tiếng khép lại cặp hồ sơ, dọa đến bên cạnh Kim Tại Hoán khẽ run rẩy.

"Thế nào... Thế nào rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán hỏi hắn.

"Ra ngoài thấu gió lùa." Ung Thánh Hựu động tác nhanh chóng đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ mơ hồ thoáng nhìn gò má của hắn.

Lỗ tai đều có chút đỏ, khả năng thật là rất nóng đi.

Lại Quan Lâm không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người một đường vượt mọi chông gai, thu hoạch được cuối cùng xuất đạo cơ hội.

Kỳ cuối cùng tiết mục thu kết thúc ban đêm, hắn ra khỏi phòng, dựa vào tại hành lang trên vách tường, chính đối diện là một cái cửa sổ sát đất tử, ngoài cửa sổ có một trương cự phúc áp phích, KONNECT công ty logo ấn tại dưới góc phải.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống mím môi cười cười, theo mở trong tay điện thoại, từ người liên hệ liệt biểu một đường hướng xuống vạch, ngừng tại Ung Thánh Hựu ba chữ này bên trên.

Tham gia tiết mục ba tháng này thời gian, nói dài cũng không dài, nói ngắn cũng không ngắn.

Không biết hắn trôi qua thế nào.

"Lại Quan Lâm xi, công ty của các ngươi người đến, ngươi có thể chuẩn bị một chút trở về." Nhân viên công tác đứng tại hành lang bên kia hướng hắn hô.

Lại Quan Lâm quay đầu, trông thấy Hà Thanh Vân mang theo Kim Tại Hoán cùng tại nhân viên công tác sau lưng, hướng phía bên mình đi tới.

"Quan Lâm a, ngươi nhưng quá tuyệt!" Kim Tại Hoán vừa lên đến liền có loại muốn thổi lên cầu vồng cái rắm tư thế, nhưng đoán chừng là làm phiền bộ trưởng cũng tại đứng bên người, liền ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn ngừng câu chuyện.

Lại Quan Lâm hướng hắn cười cười, lại đối Hà Thanh Vân khẽ vuốt cằm, hỏi tiếp câu: "Gần nhất tất cả mọi người được không?"

Kim Tại Hoán lốp bốp cùng hắn báo cáo một trận, từ công ty lại tiến mấy cái người mới, đến Khương đại biểu cùng sát vách công ty thương lượng liên thủ ra cái nam đoàn, tất cả đều một mạch nói cho hắn. Cuối cùng mới nói câu: "Ta nhìn ngươi bên trên tiết mục khoảng thời gian này đều gầy, Ung Ung cũng một mực rất nhớ thương ngươi đâu. Hắn ở bên ngoài trên xe ngủ, đoán chừng là buồn ngủ, ngươi một hồi liền có thể trông thấy hắn."

Lại Quan Lâm con mắt đột nhiên sáng lên một cái: "Như vậy sao, kia hơi chờ ta một chút, ta đi lấy cái hành lý, chúng ta trở về trên đường trò chuyện đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng trên xe ngủ, lúc nào đến đài truyền hình, lại là lúc nào đạp lên trở về cũng không biết.

Lúc lại tỉnh lại, bên người đột nhiên thêm ra người, hắn quay đầu đi nhìn, vừa vặn đụng vào nam hài thanh tịnh đôi mắt.

"Ca tỉnh rồi?" Lại Quan Lâm đem đóng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người bên ngoài bao đi lên kéo: "Gần nhất rất mệt mỏi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa khi tỉnh ngủ luôn luôn ý thức mơ hồ, hắn hướng Lại Quan Lâm cười cười, mím môi dáng vẻ rơi tại trong mắt nam hài đẹp mắt cực kì, làm cho Lại Quan Lâm cảm thấy trong lòng giống như là cắn miệng ngọt ngào mềm mềm bánh xốp.

"Không có mệt hay không." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, tiếp lấy nghiêm mặt suy nghĩ tới trước mặt nam hài: "Ngược lại là ngươi, gần nhất gầy không ít."

Lại Quan Lâm cười tủm tỉm nhìn xem hắn: "Ta đây không phải gầy, đây là biến cường tráng."

"Ai u, mấy tháng không gặp, chúng ta Quan Lâm xi mồm mép biến lợi hại, " Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, mặt mũi tràn đầy vui mừng: "Không sai không sai."

Lại Quan Lâm nhu thuận mà cười cười, tại trong túi đeo lưng của mình lật tới lật lui, tìm ra một cái huy chương, kia huy chương Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra, là tiết mục tổ cho mỗi vị luyện tập sinh sôi, ngày thường ghi chép tiết mục thời điểm cũng đừng tại bọn hắn huấn luyện phục ngực trái chỗ. Lại Quan Lâm đem huy chương đưa cho hắn, hơi có vẻ bứt rứt tránh đi Ung Thánh Hựu tìm kiếm ánh mắt: "Đưa cho ca, vật kỷ niệm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nheo lại mắt cười, trong tay lại chậm chạp không có động tác.

"Quan Lâm nha, đoạn này đường là chính ngươi đi, huy chương này cũng nên lưu làm chính ngươi vật kỷ niệm." Hắn ấp ủ một hồi, nói như vậy.

Nam hài biểu lộ phút chốc ảm đạm xuống, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, trầm mặc mà chậm rãi đem huy chương nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, không có lại nói tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay hư cầm kia tấm huy chương, cũng không có mở miệng nói chuyện nữa, quay đầu nhìn nam hài nhi một chút, đành phải trước yên lặng đem huy chương trang đến mình bên ngoài bao trong túi.

Khương Daniel nghe thấy cổng truyền đến mật mã khóa "Tích giọt" tiếng vang, từ trên ghế salon ngồi dậy, hướng cửa trước bên kia thăm dò chào hỏi: "Trở về rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng, mang theo sau lưng tiểu hài đi vào cửa.

"Lại Quan Lâm?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem nam hài nhi nhíu mày, Lại Quan Lâm hướng Khương Daniel cúi mình vái chào xem như chào hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Lại Quan Lâm chỉ chỉ ghế sô pha, ra hiệu hắn đi trước ngồi, quay người đối Khương Daniel giải thích nói: "Quan Lâm hắn hậu thiên liền muốn đi công ty mới bên kia chuẩn bị tổ hợp tương quan công việc, hai ngày này nghĩ mượn trước ở tại nơi này, cách công ty gần một điểm, ta cũng có thể... Tiện thể lấy chiếu cố vấn hắn."

Khương đại biểu xem ra giống như rất hài lòng câu này "Tiện thể lấy chiếu cố vấn hắn", trong lúc vô tình cảm nhận được một loại tới trước được trước cảm giác ưu việt, thế là nhíu mày không có lại nói cái gì.

"Quan Lâm, ngươi đi trước ở phòng ta đi, ta ngủ ghế sô pha liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nửa ngày, không tốt để người ta ngủ phòng khách, quyết định mình chấp nhận hai ngày.

Khương Daniel nghe vậy, trừng tròng mắt nhìn về phía hai người bọn hắn, ngữ khí cường ngạnh nói câu: "Không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu tính toán nửa ngày, miệng há hốc liên hồi, lại không nói ra cái gì.

Muốn để Lại Quan Lâm đi ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng? Nằm mơ cũng đừng nghĩ.

Hắn dứt khoát hướng trên ghế sa lon một co quắp, chỉ điểm sông như núi nói ra: "Ta ngủ ghế sô pha, Lại Quan Lâm ngươi đi ngủ khách phòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn phản bác, vừa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bất thiện sắc mặt, ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng.

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, đôi mắt như là một đầm nước sâu, qua một hồi lâu, mới nhếch miệng cười đáp lời "Tốt" .

Kim Tại Hoán mút lấy trà sữa đi đi làm, nghiêng đầu thoáng nhìn, trông thấy Khương đại biểu xe vững vàng ngừng ở công ty cổng, vừa nghĩ tới đi cùng Khương đại biểu cùng Ung Ung chào hỏi, cửa xe mở ra về sau, phát hiện trên xe lại nhiều hạ tới một cái Lại Quan Lâm, cả kinh tay hắn run lên, trà sữa lập tức kém chút không có bưng lấy.

Nhìn xem ba người nện bước sải bước đi tiến công ty đại môn, Kim Tại Hoán mờ mịt.

"Cái gì... Tình huống gì a đây là? Thế nào còn ba người đi đây?"

\----TBC ----

Thầm mến sênh ca (sáu)

Chủ Khương Daniel × Ung Thánh Hựu

Khương đại biểu cùng Ung viên chức thuần yêu cố sự

Một thiên này là: Thầm mến bị vạch trần nhỏ Dữu & bị thầm mến thụ sủng nhược kinh Tiểu Khương

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

** ** ** ** ***

"Ta chỉ là muốn biết làm trong mắt của ngươi người là cảm giác gì."

** ** ** ** ***

Bữa sáng thời gian đột nhiên trở nên khó qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bên cạnh Lại Quan Lâm, lại nhìn sang ngồi tại đối diện Khương Daniel, cảm thấy lúc này không nên lên tiếng, thế là trầm mặc cầm lấy bánh mì nướng bôi lên mứt hoa quả tới.

"Thánh Hựu ca, buổi chiều có thể theo giúp ta đi phòng thu âm sao? Lần thứ nhất ghi âm ta sợ sẽ khẩn trương." Lại Quan Lâm nhấp một hớp sữa bò, liếm môi một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu đáp ứng nói: "Tốt."

Khương Daniel đưa tay đi lấy sandwich động tác có chút dừng lại: "Vậy ta cũng cùng đi."

Lại Quan Lâm ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, Khương Daniel nhìn không chớp mắt chằm chằm lấy trong tay sandwich: "Ta mau mau đến xem phòng thu âm hoàn cảnh, qua một thời gian ngắn cũng sẽ có hài tử khác lần lượt đi ghi âm, coi như khảo sát khảo sát hoàn cảnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn miệng phun ti, hỏi Khương Daniel: "Có phải là mới nam đoàn bày kế không sai biệt lắm rồi?"

Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu: "Đang tuyển ra đạo khúc, chúng ta nghĩ hiện ra cùng hiện ở thần tượng tổ hợp khác biệt phong cách, cho nên xuất đạo khúc nơi này có thể sẽ hoa càng dài một chút thời gian."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhai nuốt lấy bánh mì gật đầu, Lại Quan Lâm cúi đầu không nói chuyện.

"Quan Lâm cũng phải xuất đạo, thật tốt a." Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt cười, nghiêng đầu nhìn Lại Quan Lâm: "Về sau tại hoàn cảnh mới bên trong cũng phải cố gắng lên mới được a."

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, thật lâu không nói.

Giống là tiểu hài tử cố chấp khao khát trong tủ quầy đồ chơi, không chiếm được liền dùng ánh mắt đem nó chiếm thành của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị chằm chằm kinh, quay đầu chỗ khác thu hồi cùng Lại Quan Lâm đối mặt ánh mắt, kết quả phát hiện đối diện Khương Daniel cũng không nhúc nhích nhìn xem chính mình.

Cái này một cái hai cái, làm sao đều cùng nhìn khỉ giống như?

"Khục, mau ăn đi, một hồi đến trễ." Ung Thánh Hựu dài nhỏ ngón tay gõ bàn một cái nói, hai người kia mới cúi đầu xuống ăn dậy sớm cơm tới.

Buổi chiều phòng thu âm bên trong không ít người, ghi âm sư cùng hai tên trợ lý, lại thêm Lại Quan Lâm ba người bọn họ, còn có nhao nhao muốn cùng theo đến Kim Tại Hoán cùng bị kéo tới giám sát Hà Thanh Vân, không tính lớn không gian bị nhét tràn đầy.

Lại Quan Lâm ở bên cạnh luyện tập, xem ra trạng thái coi như lỏng tự nhiên. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon đầu não chạy không, không biết mình có thể làm chút gì.

Khương Daniel đẩy cửa vào, trong tay dẫn theo một cái túi đồ uống, gào to mọi người đến chọn, lại mình lấy ra một bình quả đào nước, vặn ra nắp bình đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, mở miệng hỏi hắn: "Lần đầu tiên tới phòng thu âm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận nước trái cây, gật gật đầu: "Bất quá, nơi này so ta tưởng tượng bên trong muốn nhu hòa một chút."

Khương Daniel ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được ghế sô pha có chút lõm, quen thuộc Khương Daniel mùi trên người bao vây quanh mình.

"Trong tưởng tượng của ngươi phòng thu âm sẽ là dạng gì?" Khương Daniel cởi mình âu phục bên ngoài bao, dựng tại ghế sô pha trên lan can.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một hớp nước trái cây, nồng đậm quả đào mùi trái cây tại trong cổ họng của hắn sơ tán ra đến, hắn quay đầu nhìn Lại Quan Lâm cùng ghi âm sư thương lượng lấy cái gì, bên tai cũng là Kim Tại Hoán quen thuộc tiềng ồn ào âm, mở miệng nói: "Ta coi là phòng thu âm sẽ là loại kia một người tại pha lê trong phòng hát xong mình ca, không có bất kỳ người nào lắng nghe... Cảm giác có chút cô độc địa phương, xem ra ta nghĩ sai."

Khương Daniel cười nhìn hắn: "Cái kia cũng không nhất định, ta đại học năm 4 năm đó mình xuất tiền ghi chép qua một ca khúc, không sai biệt lắm chính là ngươi nói loại tình huống kia."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn qua hắn, trong mắt chứa hiếu kì cùng tìm tòi nghiên cứu.

Lúc này Lại Quan Lâm hướng bọn họ phất phất tay, ra hiệu mình muốn đi vào ghi chép ca, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đối với hắn gật gật đầu.

Nam hài tại phòng thu âm bên trong đứng vững, âm nhạc khúc nhạc dạo vang lên, Khương Daniel giơ ngón trỏ lên, làm ra "Xuỵt" thủ thế: "Chuyện xưa của ta sau này hãy nói, hiện tại, trước hết nghe hắn hát đi."

Lần này ghi chép ca xem như Lại Quan Lâm xuất đạo trước đưa cho fan hâm mộ lễ vật, giai điệu sáng sủa trôi chảy, chính hắn sáng tác rap điền từ cũng chân thành đâm tâm, trong đó có một câu từ là: "Chúng ta đã từng ly quang dựa vào gần như vậy, ngừng thở mới có thể đi đến điểm cuối cùng." Nghĩ đến đứa nhỏ này ba tháng đến nay mỗi ngày đều kéo căng thần kinh luyện tập, còn phải thừa nhận trên internet các loại đen phấn ác ý nhục mạ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe đều kém chút đỏ cả vành mắt.

Lại Quan Lâm thanh âm mang theo thiếu niên non nớt, bởi vì là người ngoại quốc nguyên nhân, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có mấy cái từ ngữ phát âm không rõ lắm, nhưng chỉnh thể đến nói hay là rất thuận lợi hoàn thành ghi âm.

Nam hài nhi ra lều liền chạy tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên này, hắn mang theo điểm e lệ biểu lộ cúi đầu: "Thật xin lỗi Thánh Hựu ca, ta chuẩn bị còn chưa đủ đầy đủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ kinh ngạc: "Làm gì có, Quan Lâm ngươi có phải hay không vụng trộm ở bên ngoài lên lớp tới, tiếng Hàn làm sao tiến bộ nhiều như vậy a."

Lại Quan Lâm nghe nhếch môi cười như đứa bé con, mang theo nồng đậm giọng nũng nịu: "Ca, ngươi lại mở ta trò đùa."

Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi cười, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Ta cũng không có đùa giỡn với ngươi, tiến bộ của ngươi thật mắt trần có thể thấy tốt a, đừng tổng bởi vì làm một điểm sai lầm nhỏ trách tự trách mình, ngươi đã làm rất khá biết sao?"

Lại Quan Lâm trong mắt lóe ra ánh sáng, gật gật đầu.

Khương Daniel ho nhẹ hai tiếng, cầm lấy ghế sô pha trên lan can bên ngoài bao, quay đầu đối bọn hắn nói: "Được rồi, hôm nay tất cả mọi người vất vả, không có chuyện gì liền sớm tan tầm đi."

Sau đó hắn mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, hạ thấp thanh âm hỏi một câu: "Chúng ta, về nhà sao?"

Lại Quan Lâm bị công ty mới gọi đi quay chụp tổ hợp tuyên truyền chiếu, Ung Thánh Hựu an vị Khương Daniel xe cùng một chỗ hướng trong nhà trở về.

Trên xe vẫn như cũ đặt vào kinh điển tiếng Anh lão ca, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn Khương Daniel đường cong sáng tỏ bên mặt, hoài nghi cỗ này thân thể trẻ trung bên trong sống nhờ lấy cái gì trăm tuổi linh hồn của ông lão.

Khương Daniel cảm giác được ánh mắt của hắn, quay đầu hỏi hắn làm sao.

"Ngươi còn không có kể xong ngươi đi phòng thu âm cố sự." Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng nháy mắt mấy cái, lách qua chủ đề.

Khương Daniel cười cười, dùng hơi thanh âm khàn khàn cùng với trong xe âm nhạc êm tai nói:

"Không sai biệt lắm là tại đại học năm 4 đi học kỳ đi, trong nhà an bài ta đi Châu Úc du học, nói có thân thích ở bên kia, tương đối tốt chiếu ứng. Ta chưa nói tới kháng cự, chẳng qua là cảm thấy nghĩ dựa vào mình lực lượng làm điểm thích sự tình, không muốn đi một đầu được an bài tốt lắm đường, cũng là vào lúc đó, nhất thời hưng khởi, muốn đi ghi chép một ca khúc, mặc kệ có dễ nghe hay không đều muốn giữ lại làm cái kỷ niệm."

"Khi đó, ta tự mình một người đứng tại phòng thu âm bên trong, bên ngoài chỉ có một cái ghi âm sư, hắn không quá thích nói chuyện, ta liền tự mình đi theo nhạc đệm hát, cảm thấy hát không tốt liền lại hát một lần, một giờ xuống tới, cuống họng đều có chút câm."

"Ta lúc ấy đã cảm thấy, cái gọi là mộng tưởng loại vật này, cùng tại phòng thu âm bên trong ghi chép ca không có gì khác biệt. Dù cho bên ngoài có ghi âm sư, hoặc là cái gì những người khác nghe, nhưng hát thế nào cũng chỉ có ngươi trong lòng mình rõ ràng nhất. Ca tuyển được đúng hay không, âm hát có đúng hay không, loại sự tình này cuối cùng vẫn là muốn xem chính ngươi."

"Sau khi trở về ta cùng trong nhà người nói rõ lập trường của mình, tốn không ít thời gian mới nói phục bọn hắn đồng ý ta lập nghiệp, bất quá, tấm kia đĩa ta về sau cũng không có lại nghe qua."

Khương Daniel kể xong liền tiếp lấy chuyên tâm lái xe, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng trầm mặc, chỉ có nhu hòa âm nhạc trong xe bế tắc không gian bên trong lưu động.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay có nhỏ xíu mồ hôi ý.

Hắn cảm thấy mình giống như là nhìn trộm đến một đoạn chỉ có Khương Daniel mình một mình đối mặt thời gian, kia đoạn thời gian bên trong Khương Daniel có chút đắng chát chát, giống như là nổi bồng bềnh giữa không trung trống rỗng linh hồn, mà bây giờ ngồi tại bên cạnh mình người, là đã vững vững vàng vàng bám vào tại trên nhục thể về tổ người.

Còn tốt.

Còn tốt hắn đi qua những cái kia khốn đốn thời khắc.

Xe chậm rãi ngừng dưới lầu, Khương Daniel mở dây an toàn, quay đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, phát hiện nam nhân còn an tĩnh ngồi ở chỗ đó, không nhúc nhích nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ.

"Tốt, nghĩ gì thế." Khương Daniel duỗi ra dài nhỏ ngón tay chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên tỉnh táo lại, quay đầu nhìn xem hắn, giật mình trong chốc lát, lại ánh mắt ôn nhu nhếch lên miệng cười: "Không có gì... Nếu như có thể mà nói, ta, ta có thể nghe một chút bài hát kia sao?"

Khương Daniel bên miệng dập dờn mở ý cười, hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, giống vụng trộm liếm miệng lớp đường áo tiểu hài.

"Nếu như là Thánh Hựu xi, ta nghĩ cũng không quan hệ đi."

Khương Daniel trước rửa mặt xong, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon bưng lấy máy tính chỉnh lý tin nhắn, trên TV phát hình tin tức.

Trong phòng vệ sinh Ung Thánh Hựu đang tắm, tiếng nước tại tin tức xướng ngôn viên rõ ràng thanh âm che giấu hạ lập loè, lại trong nháy mắt im bặt mà dừng.

"Daniel xi, có thể phiền phức giúp ta đến gian phòng bên trong cầm một chút khăn mặt sao? Ta quên mang vào!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem cửa phòng vệ sinh có chút đẩy ra một cái khe hở, hướng Khương Daniel hô.

"Được rồi, chờ một chút!" Khương Daniel buông xuống máy tính, đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng. Trước lúc này hắn còn từ chưa từng vào Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng, trong lúc nhất thời thế mà sinh ra chút khẩn trương cảm giác tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng rất sạch sẽ, trang trí không nhiều, ga giường bị trùm là màu vàng nhạt, cái bàn ngăn tủ đều là màu nâu nhạt, xem toàn thể đi lên ngắn gọn ấm áp.

"Khăn mặt tại trong tủ treo quần áo, mở ra về sau phía dưới trong ngăn kéo, màu xám đầu kia, phiền phức á!"

Khương Daniel kéo ra tủ quần áo, thô sơ giản lược liếc qua, Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo phần lớn là màu trắng, màu xám loại này, sắc thái không phải rất rõ diễm, mấy bộ đồ tây bảo bọc cái túi treo tại bên cạnh nhất. Hắn đánh tiếp mở dưới nhất tầng ngăn kéo, xuất ra đầu kia màu xám khăn mặt.

Đứng dậy nháy mắt, hắn trông thấy tại tủ quần áo nơi hẻo lánh bên trong có một cái nhỏ hộp sắt.

Hắn phát thệ mình không có muốn rình coi người khác tư ẩn, nhưng cái hộp kia bên trên thiếp trương tiện điều, phía trên dùng màu đen ký hiệu bút viết "Khương Daniel" thực tại là quá dễ thấy.

Chần chờ một lát, Khương Daniel hay là không nhúc nhích cái hộp kia, hắn quay người rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng, còn lễ phép đóng cửa lại.

Nói không ngại là giả. Khương Daniel cho Ung Thánh Hựu đưa xong khăn mặt lại trở lại phòng khách, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon liền bắt đầu nghĩ trong cái hộp kia đến cùng chứa những gì, mãi cho đến Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa xong ra, hắn đều chưa từng thay đổi tư thế ngốc ngồi ở chỗ đó.

"Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng khăn mặt lau sạch lấy tóc còn ướt, nghi hoặc nhìn hắn: "Ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, có chút há to miệng, lại không phát ra thanh âm.

Cái kia viết tên của ta đựng trong hộp cái gì? Ngươi có đồ vật gì muốn cho ta sao? Nhìn cái hộp kia cạnh góc tổn hại trình độ cũng đã thả thật lâu, như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu xi ngươi đến cùng yên lặng chú ý ta bao lâu rồi?

Khương Daniel không biết mình làm như thế nào hỏi ra lời, cũng không dám tưởng tượng nghe được đáp án đến cùng sẽ là dạng gì, dứt khoát lắc đầu, mỉm cười nói mình không có việc gì.

Nếu như không phải Ung Thánh Hựu ban đêm về đến phòng mở ra tủ quần áo, nhìn một vòng tìm được cái kia bị hắn thả tại trong tủ treo quần áo nhiều năm hộp sắt, hắn khả năng vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết Khương Daniel như thế xuất thần là vì cái gì.

Hắn cầm cái kia hộp sắt, một nháy mắt như bị người từ phía sau gõ một muộn côn, ngực bị đè nén không thở nổi, sáng rực ánh mắt mau đưa "Khương Daniel" kia bốn chữ cho chằm chằm mặc.

Hắn không biết Khương Daniel phải chăng mở ra cái hộp này, có nhìn thấy hay không hắn giấu kín nhiều năm khó mà mở miệng bí mật.

Nhưng hắn biết, mình trận này dài đến bảy năm thầm mến, cuối cùng khó thoát bị trần trụi mở ra tại người trong cuộc trước mặt kết cục.

Khương Daniel quan đèn phòng khách, đóng đầu tấm thảm đeo lên hơi nước bịt mắt, lại tỉnh cả ngủ.

An tĩnh trong đêm tối, Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng ngủ phát ra "Két két" một thanh âm vang lên.

Khương Daniel vừa định lấy xuống bịt mắt, chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thanh lãnh thanh tuyến, từng chữ nói ra, nương theo lấy nhàn nhạt hô hấp truyền vào trong lỗ tai của hắn: "Ngươi vừa mới có phải là nhìn thấy cái hộp kia rồi?"

Khương Daniel động tác cứng đờ, không chờ hắn trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hỏi tiếp: "Ngươi mở ra rồi?"

Khương Daniel ngồi dậy, ánh mắt bị bịt mắt che đậy, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một mảnh đen tối, hắn bằng thanh âm phân biệt ra Ung Thánh Hựu phương vị, hướng phía kia vừa mở miệng nói: "Ta không có mở ra, nhưng ta xác thực nhìn thấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đến hỏi lúc trước hắn dự đoán qua đáp án này, thế là không tự chủ nắm chặt nắm đấm, chờ lấy Khương Daniel chất hỏi mình đựng trong hộp lấy cái gì, lại chậm chạp không đợi được hắn mở miệng nói chuyện nữa.

"Ngươi không có vấn đề nghĩ hỏi ta chăng?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến trước mặt hắn, mượn phòng khách Tiểu Dạ đèn yếu ớt ánh sáng nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Nam nhân thẳng tắp ngồi ở chỗ đó, trên ánh mắt che mắt che đậy, che chắn rơi hơn phân nửa biểu lộ.

"Vậy thì tốt, ngươi không cần hỏi, ta tới nói tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, ngang ngược không khí đè ép bộ ngực hắn đau nhức, nhưng hắn lại giống thiếu thốn đau đớn thần kinh con rối, mặt không biểu tình mưu toan để lộ mình cẩn thận từng li từng tí bảo vệ quá khứ.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi vươn tay lấy xuống mắt của mình che đậy, nhìn lên trước mặt cái này bị rộng lớn áo ngủ bao vây lấy gầy yếu nam nhân, trên mặt hắn biểu lộ cùng năm đó đứng tại đại lễ đường bên trong không khác chút nào, thậm chí càng càng lãnh đạm một chút.

Hắn rất muốn ngăn cản nam nhân giảng thuật những cái kia quá khứ, nhưng lại tự tư hi vọng nghe được hắn giảng trong chuyện xưa sẽ có tên của mình.

Bản thân lôi kéo thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã mở miệng ——

"Đại nhị năm đó ta lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy ngươi, ngươi là đón người mới đến tiệc tối người chủ trì, mà ta thì là bị bạn cùng phòng kéo đi qua nhìn náo nhiệt. Ngươi có thể sẽ cảm thấy vừa thấy đã yêu loại vật này rất không hợp thói thường, nhưng Khương Daniel, ta đích xác tại nhìn thấy ngươi lần đầu tiên, liền thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong thanh âm mang theo vẻ run rẩy, nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền trấn định lại, nói tiếp xuống dưới: "Cái hộp kia bên trong lấy, là ta mấy năm qua này đứt quãng một mực cho ngươi viết tin, ta cho tới bây giờ cũng không có đem bọn nó gửi từng đi ra ngoài, bởi vì ta biết, bọn chúng không thuộc về bất luận kẻ nào, chỉ thuộc về chính ta."

"Ta tại đoạn này thầm mến bên trong làm tận buồn cười già mồm sự tình, thậm chí tại biết ngươi mở công ty làm lão bản về sau chạy đi công ty của ngươi công việc. Ngươi cảm thấy buồn nôn cũng tốt, cảm thấy chán ghét cũng tốt, ta đều có thể hiểu được, đương nhiên cũng không có cái gì tốt giải thích, ta có thể lập tức từ chức."

"Khương Daniel, ta rất xin lỗi. Nhưng ta bất quá là một cái thích ngươi bảy năm nam nhân thôi."

\----TBC ----  
Chủ Khương Daniel × Ung Thánh Hựu

Khương đại biểu cùng Ung viên chức thuần yêu cố sự

Tiểu Khương cùng Dữu GG đến yêu đương á! !

Xin chớ lên cao chân nhân

** ** ** ** ***

"Ngươi là để ta quên mất quanh thân còn có khắp trời đầy sao người kia."

** ** ** ** ***

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ trần trụi thẳng thắn qua đi, hai người lâu dài trầm mặc không nói gì.

Nhẹ nhàng trong tiếng hít thở, Khương Daniel rốt cục mở miệng: "Cho nên nói, năm đó ngươi đối Tôn Thái đông làm những sự tình kia, tất cả đều là vì ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể kéo căng cứng ngắc, trả lời lúc thanh âm lại nhỏ bé yếu ớt như bị rút tận khí lực ——

"Vâng."

Chỉ là một cái chữ lại giống như nặng ngàn cân, thẳng tắp rơi tại Khương Daniel trong lòng.

"Vì ta đánh hắn?"

"Ừm."

"Còn cõng xử lý?"

"Ừm."

"Ngươi..." Khương Daniel đột nhiên dừng lại, thật sâu hô thở ra một hơi, lại lúc ngẩng đầu lên, thoải mái cạn cười lên: "Ung Thánh Hựu, nguyên lai lâu như vậy trước kia ngươi liền xông vào thế giới của ta."

Khương Daniel từ không thử nghiệm qua chủ động hôn một người.

Trong ấn tượng khi còn bé mẫu thân cũng rất ít sẽ hôn hắn, coi như biểu đạt yêu thương cũng phần lớn là biểu tượng cổ vũ chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, giống đối đãi một nam tử hán như thế, đến mức hắn một mực không cách nào trải nghiệm, nên có bao nhiêu tràn đầy tình cảm mới có thể đi hôn một người.

Trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trong bóng đêm, đêm tối lờ mờ sắc thôn phệ nét mặt của hắn, cũng cùng nhau tan thực Khương Daniel suy nghĩ.

Mình thế mà bị thầm mến bảy năm.

Nhiều không thể tưởng tượng nổi, lại để cho người kìm lòng không được sinh lòng vui vẻ.

Hắn không cách nào lại từ trong đại não tổ hợp ra thích hợp câu nói nói ra miệng, thế là kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ bé yếu ớt thủ đoạn, đem hắn ủng trong ngực mình, trước lời nói một bước, nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn.

Bàn tay vuốt ve hắn đơn bạc lưng, bờ môi không lưu một tia khe hở dính vào cùng nhau.

Khô ráo mà ấm áp.

Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi giống cánh gãy như hồ điệp run rẩy, thân thể lại yên tĩnh nhu thuận phụ thuộc tại Khương Daniel trên thân.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Khương Daniel con mắt trong bóng đêm vẫn như cũ toát ra kiều diễm sắc thái, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể gầy yếu ủng tiến trong ngực: "Cám ơn ngươi đi tới bên cạnh ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình nên giãy dụa lấy đứng dậy, hỏi một chút Khương Daniel nói câu nói này là có ý gì, nhưng hắn giơ tay lên về sau, lại không cách nào đẩy ra nam nhân trước mặt.

Cái này ôm ấp, hắn tiêu nghĩ nhiều ngày như vậy đêm, người trước mặt này, hắn trầm mặc yêu nhiều năm như vậy. Có thể ôm hắn cơ hội không biết còn muốn lúc nào mới có thể gặp lại.

Tối nay trận này thịnh thế mộng đẹp, tạm thời coi là tùy hứng một lần tốt.

Lại Quan Lâm trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà lúc sau đã là nửa đêm.

Hắn đem bên ngoài bao treo tại cửa ra vào trên kệ áo, tận lực giảm bớt thanh âm của mình, sợ đánh thức ngủ ở phòng khách Khương Daniel, lại không muốn Khương Daniel trước ra tiếng: "Quan Lâm xi trở về rồi?"

Lại Quan Lâm bên cạnh đổi giày bên cạnh trả lời hắn: "Ừm, đại biểu ngươi còn chưa ngủ?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel dứt khoát từ trên ghế salon ngồi dậy, chụp chụp bên cạnh mình không vị: "Đến tâm sự?"

Nam hài nhu thuận ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, không đợi hỏi trò chuyện cái gì, Khương đại biểu liền trước tiến hành một đợt nhân viên quan tâm: "Gần nhất vẫn bận xuất đạo sự tình, rất vất vả đi. Mặc dù qua một thời gian ngắn liền muốn tạm thời rời đi KONNECT, nhưng mặc kệ gặp được vấn đề gì, hoặc là cần muốn trợ giúp thời điểm, cứ tới tìm ta."

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu: "Tốt, tạ ơn ngài."

"Làm nghệ nhân là một kiện rất cô độc sự tình, ngươi đây hẳn là cũng biết đi." Khương Daniel đứng dậy thắp sáng trên bàn trà mùi thơm hoa cỏ ngọn nến, yếu ớt ánh nến chiếu sáng mặt của hắn.

Lại Quan Lâm nghiêm mặt nhìn xem hắn, mặt mũi tràn đầy thiếu niên kiên định: "Ta biết."

"Cho nên, ở trên con đường này, chúng ta có thể cấp cho ngươi chỉ là đơn giản nhất phụ trợ, có thể đi tới chỗ nào, còn muốn dựa vào chính ngươi." Khương Daniel nói, giương mắt nhìn hướng nam hài: "Không ai có thể một mực bồi tiếp ngươi, ta không thể, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể."

Lại Quan Lâm trong lòng "Lộp bộp" một chút, bị nhìn thấu bí mật cảnh giác lên, nhìn Khương Daniel ánh mắt đều lăng lệ mấy phần, nhưng ngữ khí vẫn như cũ bình thản tỉnh táo: "Đại biểu nói lời này là có ý gì?"

"Quan Lâm ngươi thích Thánh Hựu xi sao?" Khương Daniel do dự liếm môi một cái, hay là hỏi ra miệng.

Lại Quan Lâm quay đầu nhìn hắn, ánh mắt ngược lại là bằng phẳng, hắn không chút do dự gật đầu thừa nhận: "Thích."

"Kia là giống đối ca ca cái chủng loại kia thích, hay là đối người yêu cái chủng loại kia thích?" Khương Daniel lại hỏi.

Lại Quan Lâm cười cười, ngữ khí rất là ôn nhu: "Đại biểu nim, thích loại vật này không cần nhiều như vậy giải thích. Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca, nghĩ vĩnh viễn bảo hộ hắn cái chủng loại kia thích."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, nhếch miệng cũng cười: "Quan Lâm xi, ta ngược lại là thưởng thức như ngươi loại này không làm che giấu thái độ."

Lại Quan Lâm nhíu nhíu mày, một bộ thiếu niên tinh nghịch bộ dáng: "Làm sao? Đại biểu muốn cùng ta công bằng cạnh tranh sao?"

Khương Daniel tia không kinh hoảng chút nào tại nam hài nhìn ra bản thân đối Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư, chỉ cúi đầu cười: "Tốt, cùng ngươi so ra, ta cảm thấy mình phần thắng hay là thật lớn."

Lại Quan Lâm không phục hỏi hắn vì cái gì, Khương Daniel ra vẻ thần bí lắc đầu: "Có nhiều thứ, một khi thời gian dài biến thành quen thuộc, sẽ rất khó từ bỏ không phải sao?"

Nam hài nghe lời này, mơ hồ minh bạch hai người kia dây dưa có lẽ muốn ngược dòng tìm hiểu đến trước đây thật lâu, trong lúc vô hình hắn bị ngăn cách tại đoạn này quan hệ bên ngoài, đành phải đi theo lắc đầu: "Đại biểu, ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu là rất dễ dàng bị đánh tan."

Khương Daniel chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Ngươi mới là, ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu tiểu thí hài."

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng giãy dụa lấy rời khỏi giường, cảm thấy mình huyệt Thái Dương giống như là bị lửa than nướng nửa giờ, như thiêu như đốt đau.

Đương nhiên cái này đổ cho hắn trước một đêm quá mức hưng phấn cơ hồ không có chợp mắt.

Tại cửa phòng vệ sinh gặp rửa mặt xong Lại Quan Lâm lúc, tiểu hài đều bị hắn ca mắt quầng thâm giật nảy mình: "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi tối hôm qua không có ngủ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hư nhược cười cười: "Không có quá ngủ ngon."

Lại Quan Lâm đem lo lắng đều treo ở trên mặt, mày nhăn lại: "Nếu không xin phép nghỉ một ngày ở nhà nghỉ ngơi đi, ta nhìn ngươi sắc mặt cũng không tốt lắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng khoát khoát tay: "Không cần không cần, không có việc lớn gì, nghỉ trưa thời điểm ta híp mắt một hồi liền có thể, Quan Lâm ngươi nhanh đi thu thập đi." Nói xong cũng lách mình tiến vào phòng vệ sinh đi rửa mặt.

Lại Quan Lâm đứng tại chỗ như có điều suy nghĩ, đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua còn ở trên ghế sa lon ngủ say Khương Daniel, lại nhìn xem phòng vệ sinh đóng chặt cửa, nhỏ khó thể nghe thở dài.

Ba người đi vào công ty đại môn thời điểm, Khương Daniel ánh mắt bị cổng trên ghế sa lon mặc vàng nhạt áo khoác nam nhân hấp dẫn, hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm lên trước lâu, mình hướng bên kia đi đến.

"Học trưởng?" Khương Daniel trước nghênh đón, hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chào hỏi.

"Khương Daniel, đã lâu không gặp." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn như cũ là bộ kia thanh lãnh dáng vẻ, dù cho mặt mỉm cười đều phảng phất cách người ngoài vạn dặm.

"Học trưởng đến tìm Thanh Vân ca sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chần chờ một chút, lắc đầu.

Tiếp tân nhân viên tiếp tân nhỏ chạy tới, lễ phép có chút cúi đầu: "Đại biểu, vị này Hoàng tiên sinh là đến tìm ngài."

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới sẽ lại cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gặp nhau, dù sao năm đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Hà Thanh Vân chia tay về sau liền ra nước ngoài học đi, vốn cũng không tính quen thuộc hai người tự nhiên lại không có qua gặp nhau.

Mà lần này, hắn đột nhiên đến thăm, còn nói hi vọng có thể hợp tác, càng làm cho Khương Daniel không hiểu ra sao.

Hợp tác cái gì nha? Cái gì hợp tác nha?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nhanh không chậm nhấp một ngụm trà êm tai nói. Hắn ở nước ngoài đọc xong nghiên cứu sinh về sau liền khởi đầu công ty của mình, chủ yếu xử lí quảng cáo bày ra loại này công việc, phát triển không tệ, năm nay lại thuận thế tại Hàn Quốc mở phân công ty, lần này tới chính là hi vọng có thể cùng Khương Daniel nghệ sĩ của công ty nhóm có một cái lâu dài hợp tác.

"Nói thật, ta là nhìn trúng Lại Quan Lâm, gần nhất vị bằng hữu này danh tiếng đang thịnh, ta bên này cũng có mấy cái rất thích hợp hắn hạng mục có thể cùng một chỗ hợp tác."

Khương Daniel đơn giản xem một chút Hoàng Mẫn Huyền công ty tư liệu, cũng đích thật là đơn giản nhìn một chút, dù sao HOLO loại này năm gần đây nghiệp nội phát triển phong sinh thủy khởi công ty ai có thể không biết a.

Về công, đây là cái người rất tốt mới chuyển vận con đường, nhà mình nghệ nhân có rất nhiều thích hợp đi quảng cáo người mẫu con đường này.

Về tư, Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn một chút nhàn nhã ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon uống trà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, lại nghĩ tới mình vị kia không cửa sổ kỳ dài đến năm năm Thanh Vân ca, một nháy mắt trên mặt mang lên cười đến, thanh âm đều ngọt hai phần: "Mẫn Huyền ca không bằng cùng ta nói tỉ mỉ nói hợp tác sự tình đi."

Cách Lại Quan Lâm đi mới đông gia chỉ còn cuối cùng mấy giờ thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên tại trên máy vi tính gõ bảng biểu, một bên nhìn Kim Tại Hoán bận trước bận sau, liền kém đem công ty đều cho Lại Quan Lâm chuyển đi.

"Tại Hoán ca, không cần bận bịu a, ta đều chuẩn bị không sai biệt lắm." Lại Quan Lâm nụ cười trên mặt vẫn như cũ, cực giống năm tháng trước vừa tiến công ty nhìn thấy bọn hắn lúc như thế, ngại ngùng mà ôn hòa.

Kim Tại Hoán ngẩng đầu, ba ba mà nhìn xem hắn, một bộ nhanh muốn khóc lên biểu lộ: "Quan Lâm a, ngươi về sau cũng phải cố gắng lên nha."

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu, nhu thuận đụng lên đi nhẹ nhàng ôm hắn: "Tại Hoán ca, cám ơn ngươi. Nếu như không phải ngươi phát hiện ta, ta cả một đời đều đến không được vị trí hiện tại."

Kim Tại Hoán lão phụ thân đồng dạng chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Hảo hài tử, là chính ngươi đủ tiền đồ, ta quả nhiên không nhìn lầm người!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên cười không thể chi: "Hai ngươi đi a, lại không phải lại không gặp được."

Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu nhìn hắn, thanh âm mang theo ủy khuất cùng không bỏ: "Đó cũng là muốn qua bên kia đợi một năm đâu, ròng rã một năm a!"

Lại Quan Lâm nghiêng đầu đối Kim Tại Hoán cười cười, an ủi lên hắn đến: "Tại Hoán ca, một năm rất nhanh, chờ một năm về sau ta liền biến thành cự tinh về là tốt không tốt?"

Kim Tại Hoán lập tức nhếch môi, cười đến cùng địa chủ nhà nhi tử ngốc, đối với hắn giơ ngón tay cái lên: "Quan Lâm ngươi một nhất định có thể, trời sinh cự tinh!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng lên nhạt nhẽo ý cười, thoáng nhìn cổng cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc.

Khương Daniel đứng tại nghệ nhân bộ môn quản lý miệng, đi theo phía sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. Hắn nhìn xa xa Ung Thánh Hựu ba người đứng tại bên cửa sổ cười cười nói nói, hấp dẫn người ta nhất tầm mắt là Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt như thế tươi đẹp nụ cười ấm áp.

Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ, mình giống như chưa bao giờ thấy qua như vậy xán lạn Ung Thánh Hựu, thế là lại an tĩnh đứng tại chỗ, nghĩ lại nhiều nhìn một lát, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, bốn mắt nhìn nhau một nháy mắt, Khương Daniel mới làm bộ vô sự cười nhạt một tiếng đi tiến gian phòng đi.

Hắn ho nhẹ hai tiếng, đợi tầm mắt của mọi người tập trung đến bên này mới mở miệng nói:

"Mọi người đến nhận thức một chút, vị này là tương lai sẽ cùng chúng ta hợp tác lâu dài HOLO công ty Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hội trưởng." Khương Daniel nghiêng người sang, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền y nguyên như thế nhàn nhạt cười nhìn về phía người trong phòng.

Ngồi tại vị trí trước Hà Thanh Vân bỗng nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, một mặt không thể tin.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đón ánh mắt của hắn, thậm chí khóe miệng ý cười càng sâu một chút, hướng hắn biên độ nhỏ nhẹ gật đầu.

Một vị khác một mặt khiếp sợ là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, qua thật lâu mới mở miệng đập đập ba ba kêu lên: "Mẫn... Mẫn Huyền?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn hắn chằm chằm hơn nửa ngày, tựa hồ là đem tấm này nhìn qua quen mặt mặt thả ở trong đầu mình kho tin tức tìm kiếm một phen, sau đó con ngươi bỗng nhiên mở rộng, bước nhanh đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, có chút mất hình tượng vội vàng nắm lên tay của hắn: "Thánh Hựu? ! Ung Thánh Hựu là ngươi sao? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu kích động gật đầu , mặc cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực: "Thánh Hựu, ta thế mà còn có thể gặp lại ngươi, trời ạ."

Khương Daniel mộng.

Toàn trường tất cả mọi người bị đoạn này "Kích tình nhận nhau" kiều đoạn làm mộng.

Chỉ có kia trong đám người chăm chú ôm nhau hai người minh bạch, bọn hắn ôm ấp lấy chính là đối lẫn nhau đến nói quan trọng cỡ nào tồn tại.

\----TBC ----

Ta lại kích tình sinh văn á! Tiểu Khương cho ta xông vịt! ! ! !


	360. Chapter 360

Thần giới công chức Khương Daniel × nghề nghiệp đòi nợ người Ung Thánh Hựu 【bug sửa đổi gây 】 【 viết đến cuối cùng một tiết ca đơn cắt đếnround and round, chất mật vừa phối 】

"Ung tiên sinh, cái này đồ chua bình giống như mở không ra, có thể hay không giúp ta một chút?"

Gia chính a di có chút bứt rứt thanh âm đem Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề biết bay tới chỗ đó suy nghĩ kéo lại, hắn từ ghế sô pha bên trong đứng lên, tiếp nhận bình dùng bên phải nách kẹp lấy, nếm thử dùng tay trái vặn ra nó.

Thử mấy lần đều không thể vặn ra về sau Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút mình mang lấy thanh nẹp tay phải, xương trụ cẳng tay gãy xương, một điểm kình đều làm không lên. Hắn nâng lên quấn lấy băng vải tay phải xoa xoa mồ hôi trên trán, đối bản lấy hộ khách thứ nhất phục vụ tôn chỉ tự giác tránh đi khách nhân bối rối a di nói, hôm nay sẽ không ăn đồ chua xào cơm đi.

Khương Daniel sau khi đi cái thứ hai tuần lễ, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục bởi vì khách quan nguyên nhân từ bỏ đồ chua xào cơm.

Đây là Lý a di hành nghề kiếp sống bên trong tốt nhất phục vụ khách nhân một trong, không cần quét dọn vệ sinh, không cần chỉnh lý quần áo cũng không cần đổ rác, chỉ cần mỗi ngày đi cho khách nhân làm dừng lại bữa tối, đồng thời từng bữa ăn đều là đồng dạng đồ chua xào cơm. Lý a di không biết cái này kỳ quái người trẻ tuổi vì cái gì hoa toàn bao phục vụ tiền lại chỉ mua dừng lại bữa bữa giống nhau bữa tối, nàng cũng không biết mình đạt được công việc này là bởi vì chính mình làm đồ chua xào cơm hương vị cùng một người cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc.

"Ung tiên sinh, không bằng ta đi siêu thị lại mua một điểm đi, khác nguyên liệu nấu ăn cũng được." Lý a di đối với mình lấy tiền lại xử lý không xong việc sự thật cảm thấy mười phần không có ý tứ, cầm mua sắm túi liền muốn ra cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay nói không cần, để Lý a di về trước đi, mình hôm nay không đói. Hắn ngồi trở lại ghế sô pha, cho mình đốt điếu thuốc, cúi đầu xuống tay trái cắm vào trong đầu tóc.

Hai tuần lễ trước hắn uống đến bất tỉnh nhân sự bị thủ hạ đưa về nhà, vào cửa nhào tới trước một cái "Oành" phải một tiếng thẳng tắp ném xuống đất, chính tại cửa ra vào chăm chỉ công việc quét rác người máy phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ, xác ngoài đứt gãy, chuyển hướng khống chế mất linh. Ung Thánh Hựu tay phải cũng bởi vậy gãy xương, dọa đến sau lưng hai cái tiểu hỏa tử vội vàng đỡ hắn lên đưa y.

Trực ban Hoàng bác sĩ quen thuộc đồng dạng cũng không ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn lại làm sao vậy, gãy xương đều không thể để hắn tỉnh táo lại Ung Thánh Hựu một mực đang nhắm mắt hừ hừ mình cánh tay phải đau, bên cạnh thủ hạ vội vàng giải thích đầu mình mà là uống say đập ngược lại tại nhà mình quét rác người máy bên trên, nghe được cái này khám gấp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bác sĩ cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem người cánh tay phải nâng lên trái xem phải xem, một lát sau để người vịn Ung Thánh Hựu đi khoa chỉnh hình chụp ảnh tử.

Tra xong phòng trở về Hoàng bác sĩ vừa mở ra cửa phòng trực bị bên trong tay phải treo thanh nẹp trái tay vịn truyền dịch cột người giật nảy mình, thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiến đến, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đứng ở cửa sổ nhìn trời u buồn tư thế bên trong xoay người, nếu không phải tay trái thua lấy dịch đoán chừng người này liền muốn cắm cái túi. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi tại chỗ ngồi của mình, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu đi trên ghế sa lon ngồi. Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe thấy, hơi híp mắt lại, ánh mắt không biết tập trung ở nơi nào, đột nhiên mở miệng: "Hắn đi... Không quan trọng, ta ngã chết cũng không đáng kể!" Hắn nâng lên tay trái khoa tay, cho là mình bày ra một cái chẳng hề để ý tiêu sái tư thái, truyền dịch cái ống bị hắn vung phải lốp bốp rung động. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy thế vội vàng đi lên đè lại Ung Thánh Hựu: "Tổ tông của ta ài muốn về máu, ngươi ngồi đàng hoàng cho ta!" Đem hắn dàn xếp ở trên ghế sa lon về sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lâm vào thật sâu đau đầu bên trong, vị này Ung tiểu ca xem ra giống như là thất tình, nhưng bằng hai người tốt đến quan hệ mật thiết quan hệ, người này cũng cho tới bây giờ không có nói mình yêu đương sự tình a!

Khương Daniel đi ngày ấy, hai người ầm ĩ một trận. Ngày đó nửa đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu kết thúc sảng khoái trời công việc về đến nhà, mở cửa theo sáng cửa sảnh đèn, Khương Daniel liền ôm cánh tay ngủ trên ghế sa lon. Bị chốt mở thanh âm đánh thức về sau, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên cánh tay còn tại rướm máu băng vải còn có xương gò má bên trên trầy da.

"Ca, ngươi tại sao lại... Ai, ngươi ăn cơm chưa, không có ta đi cấp ngươi làm, đồ chua xào cơm có thể chứ." Khương Daniel ngáp một cái, xoay người đi rửa tay. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ngăn lại hắn người yêu, tại đối phương trên môi ấn kế tiếp hôn, sau đó hắn ôm chặt Khương Daniel: "Niel, ta là cái ngu xuẩn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại nước mắt tràn mi mà ra nháy mắt nghĩ đến mình không có thể cứu xuống tới cái kia mười bốn tuổi tiểu cô nương. Mình rõ ràng là dẫn người đi đòi nợ, lại khi nhìn đến ở tại mưa dột trong căn phòng đi thuê hai mẹ con lúc, đuổi theo đầu khẩn cầu có thể hay không cho các nàng lại nhiều mấy ngày. Trước khi đi gặp thành nam dưới mặt đất tiền trang Nhị Lâm, Nhị Lâm là cái có dở hơi sắc quỷ, chờ bọn hắn đi, hắn bóp rơi thuốc lá trong tay, quay trở lại nói cho hai mẹ con bình thường nhiều chú ý một chút. Lúc chiều hắn nghĩ đến thuận đường lại đi một chuyến, kết quả liền thấy phòng cho thuê vỡ thành mấy nửa phá cửa tấm. Hắn đem Nhị Lâm từ trên giường cầm lên đến ném đi ra bên ngoài, kéo chăn mền cho đã khóc không lên tiếng tiểu cô nương vây tốt, kéo bị đánh bất tỉnh dưới đất nữ hài mẫu thân, sau đó hắn cầm lên Nhị Lâm đi hướng sau ngõ nhỏ. Hắn trọn vẹn đánh tên vương bát đản kia ba, bốn tiếng, ngay từ đầu hai người đối đánh, Nhị Lâm hạ thủ rất đen, Ung Thánh Hựu bị vạch một đao, vết thương đau đớn để Ung Thánh Hựu gấp mắt, đối phương căn bản không kịp phản kháng, đánh mệt mỏi hút thuốc, hút thuốc xong đánh tiếp, tất cả đều tránh đi yếu hại, chỉ vì để cho đối phương thiết thiết thực thực cảm nhận được hang không đáy đồng dạng cảm giác đau, hắn nhưng không muốn bởi vì tên súc sinh này ngồi tù.

Ung Thánh Hựu hối hận không có đánh chết hắn, hối hận mình tình huống như vậy còn có thể bảo trì đáng chết lý trí.

Khương Daniel lắc đầu: "Đây không phải ca sai", sau đó hắn cúi người đi hôn Ung Thánh Hựu thấm đầy nước mắt con mắt.

Tắm rửa thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu giơ thụ thương cánh tay, nước sương mù mông lung, Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt: "Ca, nếu không ta thay cái công việc đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong nước nóng dần dần trầm tĩnh lại: "Vì cái gì?"

"Không có gì, không nghĩ ca bị thương nữa." Khương Daniel cúi đầu giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem sữa tắm đánh thành bong bóng.

"Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel đầu nâng lên, "Ta cam đoan lần sau sẽ không thụ thương có được hay không."

"Nhưng đây đã là lần thứ tư, ta có thể thấy được ngoại thương." Khương Daniel ngữ khí đột nhiên lạnh xuống đến, "Còn có não chấn động lần kia, ta rất sợ hãi..."

"Ta cam đoan..."

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi dự định làm sao cam đoan? Lần sau chuẩn bị tổn thương tại ta nhìn không thấy địa phương sao? Hay là lại núp ở chỗ nào thương thế tốt lên lại đến thấy ta? Ngươi..." Khương Daniel đột nhiên ngắt lời hắn.

Ngươi xảy ra chuyện ta sống thế nào.

"Ngươi biết cái gì, ngươi căn bản không hiểu cái gì gọi người ở giữa khó khăn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng hối hận: "Thật xin lỗi" .

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình là làm sao ngủ, sáng sớm hôm sau tỉnh lại thời điểm, Khương Daniel không gặp. Từ hai người cùng một chỗ ngày đó bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn vừa mở ra gia môn liền có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, giống một đầu lang thang quen sâm Lâm Lang, Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi cũng khát vọng ấm áp ôm ấp Hòa gia cảm giác, mà xem như thành phố này duy nhất có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thực thể nhân loại bình thường, mỗi lần khi hắn đẩy ra gia môn nhìn thấy nghênh đón hắn ấm áp ôm ấp, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có một loại kim ốc tàng kiều cảm giác. Nhưng có một chút Ung Thánh Hựu rất bối rối, mỗi lần đi ra ngoài đều nắm không khí đi trên đường cảm giác không thật là tốt.

Thế nhưng là hắn hiện tại không gặp.

Kia là Khương Daniel vào cương vị năm thứ hai. Hắn ở tại thần giới chức vụ là nhân gian quan sát viên, chủ yếu chức trách là ngăn cản tuổi thọ chưa hết nhân loại phát sinh không nên ngoài ý muốn, hắn thấy được nhân gian, nhân gian nhìn không gặp hắn.

Giang Nam khu một cái ngã tư đường, trong đêm khuya cuối cùng một nhà cửa hàng cửa cuốn rơi xuống, đèn sáng chỉ còn 24 giờ cửa hàng giá rẻ. Trên đường không có người đi đường, hơi lái xe rất nhanh, đèn đường chỗ sâu truyền đến đầu máy tiếng oanh minh cùng dân đua xe tiếng huýt sáo. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong hẻm nhỏ mờ tối đi tới, chuẩn bị đường đi đối diện cửa hàng giá rẻ giải quyết đêm nay bữa ăn khuya.

Khương Daniel đứng dưới ánh đèn đường mặt, tuần này đến phiên hắn đến trực ca đêm, dưới đèn đường hắn không có có bóng dáng. Còn có ba giờ tan tầm, Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua biểu, ngáp một cái dùng sức nháy nháy mắt, dù nhưng đã là cái thành thục thiên thần, nhưng đêm tối hay là sẽ để cho hắn có chút sợ hãi.

Người kia xuất hiện tại trong tầm mắt nháy mắt hắn nhìn thấy trên đầu đỉnh lấy màu đỏ than thở, đây là Khương Daniel tối nay thứ ba đơn. Hắn nhặt tảng đá thả tại người kia phải qua trên đường, cũng xác định hắn thả vị trí người kia khẳng định sẽ bị trượt chân. Hắn nhìn thấy người kia ngừng một chút, sau đó hắn đứng tại một bên.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt liền thấy cái kia mái tóc màu đỏ còn mang bông tai kỳ quái nam nhân, rét đậm Seoul lạnh thấu xương, hắn lại chỉ mặc một bộ âu phục, mang theo tay không bao cùng nhà tang lễ nhân viên công tác, liền đứng tại ngã tư đường nhìn về bên này.

"Không phải đầu óc có vấn đề chính là làm hành vi nghệ thuật." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, đã nhìn thấy người kia nhặt tảng đá hướng trước mặt mình một đặt.

"Thật đúng là mẹ hắn là người bệnh tâm thần a..." Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, lách qua tảng đá kia đi hướng giao lộ.

Khương Daniel thấy người này lách qua, dự định nghĩ cái khác, dù sao phải đem người này cản tại đường bên này. Đang nghĩ ngợi đâu bên kia đèn xanh sáng, người đang muốn nhấc chân băng qua đường, giao lộ bên kia vượt qua đến một cỗ chính tại gia tốc Ford ngựa hoang, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm không kịp, chạy tới đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt vươn ra tay cản lại, trong lòng hi vọng hắn nhất định phải cho là mình là gặp phải quỷ đả tường, kết quả người này không có đụng vào mình, mà là thẳng tắp hướng mặt trước một trạm, nhìn chằm chằm trong ánh mắt của hắn nhìn không ra tâm tình gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy đèn xanh sáng chuẩn bị đi lên phía trước, ai biết cái kia bệnh tâm thần vụt phải một chút hướng trước mặt mình một trạm vươn ra hai tay. Xem bộ dáng là muốn đòi một cái ôm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, nhìn tại là rất đẹp trai một bệnh tâm thần trên mặt đi. Sau đó hắn đi lên phía trước một bước, đưa tay ôm lấy người trước mắt.

Một tiếng vang thật lớn, một cỗ Ford ngựa hoang cao tốc xông qua mặt đường đụng vào cột đèn, xe lật.

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm bất kể thế nào lấy dù sao là ngăn lại, hắn giải khai người trước mắt ôm mình tay, cái này ca tựa như là dọa mộng.

"Ngài không có sao chứ..." Khương Daniel có chút lo lắng hỏi, loại tràng diện này hắn đã tập mãi thành thói quen, nhưng đột nhiên gia tốc nhịp tim để hắn cảm thấy mình hay là tuổi còn rất trẻ, đêm tối đột nhiên trở nên không đáng sợ như vậy.

"Ta... Dựa vào, ta dựa vào đây là có chuyện gì..." Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong lúc khiếp sợ chậm tới, nếu như mình vừa mới đi qua, hiện tại đoán chừng đã bị đụng bay. Hắn không có lo lắng hỏi người trước mặt này là thế nào dự báo đến mình gặp nguy hiểm, vội vàng chạy đến đã hoàn toàn biến hình hơi bên cạnh xe. Cửa xe đã mở không ra, bên trong lái xe cả người cuộn cong lại, đầu thẻ tại tay lái cùng chỗ ngồi ở giữa, người đã tắt thở.

"Say giá đua xe, hắn mệnh số đã hết." Khương Daniel thanh âm tại sau lưng vang lên, "Còn có cái kia... Phiền phức ngài gọi điện thoại báo cảnh sát đi."

Làm xong ghi chép, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm một chén cà phê nóng ngồi tại cửa hàng giá rẻ cửa sổ, nhìn xem thanh lý hiện trường cảnh sát lui tới. Hắn nhìn về phía ngồi ở bên cạnh Khương Daniel, có một bụng nghi vấn, không biết từ đâu mở miệng.

Khương Daniel không nói gì, hắn biết mình giải thích thế nào cũng không bằng để hắn nhìn thấy tới cũng nhanh. Hắn đứng lên đi hướng bên cạnh chính tại sắp xếp hàng nhân viên cửa hàng, vươn tay liền muốn rơi tại nhân viên cửa hàng trên bờ vai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tay của hắn trực tiếp xuyên qua nhân viên cửa hàng thân thể, như là xuyên qua chân không đồng dạng. Hắn kéo qua Khương Daniel tay lật qua lật lại nghiên cứu, duỗi ra tay trái của mình cùng Khương Daniel đặt chung một chỗ, trên mặt bàn lại chỉ có cái bóng của mình.

"Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta một mạng, ngươi là... U linh a?" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cảm thấy căng thẳng trong lòng, đồng thời hoài nghi lên thân phận của đối phương cùng thể chất của mình.

"Tiên sinh ngươi tốt, ta đến từ một cái thế giới khác, là một nhân gian quan sát viên, chủ yếu phụ trách giao thông ngoài ý muốn phương diện này, ngài tuổi thọ chưa hết không đáng chết, đây là chức trách của ta chỗ tại." Khương Daniel nghiêm trang mở miệng, cũng không biết mình biểu đạt rõ ràng hay không.

"A... U linh cảnh sát giao thông!" Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ đoán được cái gì.

"Là nhân gian quan sát viên."

"Giao thông hiệp quản viên!"

"Là nhân gian quan sát... Tính ngài nói cái gì chính là cái gì đi." Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái phát, đây cũng là hắn thần sinh lần thứ nhất gặp được loại tình huống này, dù sao còn từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai nhìn thấy mình bản thể cũng tốt bụng cho mình một cái chân thành ôm.

"Cho, danh thiếp của ta." Ung Thánh Hựu đem danh thiếp của mình đưa tới."Trịnh tuấn cây tiểu ngạch hoạt động tín dụng công ty, công Quan quản lý Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng đọc một lần, nghĩ thầm công Quan quản lý còn có nửa đêm công việc đâu a, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu màu đen mũ lưỡi trai màu đen áo lông quần dài màu đen còn có bi trắng giày, nghĩ thầm công Quan quản lý không chí ít cách ăn mặc thành mình bộ dáng này a, còn tưởng rằng hắn là người sinh viên đại học.

"Ngươi đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra rất nhanh tiếp nhận bên cạnh ngồi cái u linh sự thật, hắn nhấp một hớp cà phê, "Tự giới thiệu mình một chút đi."

"Chúng ta công chức không có danh thiếp... Dựa theo nhân loại tuổi tác chuyển đổi, ta năm nay hai mươi ba tuổi, nhân gian quan sát viên, Khương Daniel. Ngài là, cái thứ nhất có thể nhìn thấy ta, đụng phải ta nhân loại."

Có lẽ là bởi vì lần thứ nhất cùng nhân loại bắt chuyện, Khương Daniel có chút khẩn trương.

"A, ta lớn hơn ngươi một tuổi, gọi ca đi."

Kia lần về sau, Khương Daniel mỗi lần tại đêm khuya trực ban, đều mơ hồ chờ mong cùng cái này nửa đêm tan tầm thần kỳ nhân loại gặp nhau lần nữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ luôn luôn một người đi đối diện cửa hàng giá rẻ ăn cái gì, có đôi khi là mì sợi, có đôi khi là xào cơm, có đôi khi là cơm cuộn rong biển bao cơm. Mỗi lần gặp được giao lộ trực ban người kia, hắn đều sẽ đóng gói cùng Khương Daniel ngồi xổm tại giao lộ cùng một chỗ ăn.

Khương Daniel đứng tại giao lộ trực ban, mỗi lần nhìn thấy quen thuộc màu đen mũ lưỡi trai liền sẽ cảm thấy một trận an tâm, khả năng bởi vì hắn là mình cùng nhân gian duy nhất liên hệ đi. Hắn cứu vớt qua không cẩn thận chạy đến ngựa đường trung ương tiểu bằng hữu, bộ pháp chậm chạp không kịp băng qua đường người già, thắng xe không ăn ô tô còn có cúi đầu chơi điện thoại không nhìn đường người trẻ tuổi, bọn hắn sợ hãi thán phục tại vận may của mình, lại vĩnh viễn cũng không biết cái kia hóa giải ngoài ý muốn người tồn tại.

Vốn là không có tiếng tăm gì nghề nghiệp, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tồn tại, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình là cái tốt hữu dụng tốt hữu dụng thần tiên. Chỉ là người kia từ cửa ngõ xuất hiện thời điểm, có đôi khi trên mặt sẽ mang theo vết thương thật nhỏ, hắn hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là đạt được trả lời chỉ là không cẩn thận quẳng.

Mùa đông lúc kết thúc Khương Daniel kết thúc mình ca đêm. Cái cuối cùng ca đêm ban đêm, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại ven đường ăn Oden.

"Ca, bắt đầu từ ngày mai ta có một tuần nghỉ ngơi! Về sau ta bắt đầu bên trên bạch ban nha... Cái này ăn ngon!" Khương Daniel bên cạnh nhai cá viên bên cạnh đút cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái.

"Vậy thì thật là tốt, tan tầm đi nhà ta ăn cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến xán lạn.

Xa xa hoa anh đào mở, gió thổi cánh hoa nhào đổ rào rào hướng xuống rơi. Khương Daniel lấy xuống Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu mấy cánh hoa, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh ngay cả cá viên đều quên nuốt.

Xuân thiên thật tốt.

Vừa vào cửa Khương Daniel có một loại dê vào miệng cọp cảm giác, cũng còn không ăn cơm Thánh Hựu ca làm sao liền đi tắm rửa nữa nha, còn quang cái thân trên tại trước mắt hắn lắc lư, như thế kích thích à. Hắn lúc này còn không biết, cái cửa này bảng số 1515 chung cư, là hắn đời này trừ Cửu Trọng Thiên bên ngoài đợi đến lâu nhất địa phương. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết, hắn lúc ấy là ăn cái gì gan hùm mật báo thế mà ngay cả thần tiên cũng dám ngâm.

Seoul thời gian rạng sáng hai giờ rưỡi, Khương Daniel bị khẩn cấp triệu hồi.

Hắn vội vã hướng chủ quản văn phòng đuổi, bộ môn đồng sự cũng là bạn tốt Kim Tại Hoán từ phía sau đuổi theo cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng: "Ung Thánh Hựu là gì của ngươi? Đơn vị nào?" Khương Daniel trong lòng xiết chặt, thuận thế dừng bước lại: "Làm sao rồi?"

Kim Tại Hoán một mặt khẩn trương: "Ta từ chủ quản cửa phòng làm việc nghe lén đến, nói ngươi cùng cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao thế nào, còn cần hỏi lão đại xử lý ý kiến... Ta dựa vào chuyện gì a nghiêm trọng như vậy? Hai ngươi có phải là đánh nhau để người báo cáo rồi?" Trong thần giới giống bọn hắn dạng này công chức đơn vị, là không cho phép đánh nhau ẩu đả.

"Ta chờ một lúc nói cho ngươi", Khương Daniel để Kim Tại Hoán chờ ở bên ngoài, một thân một mình tiến văn phòng.

"Ai tiểu tử thúi! Ngươi có phải hay không làm gì không nên làm sự tình, ta nhìn ngươi bình thường thật đàng hoàng nhất tiểu hài, nguyên lai kìm nén lớn đâu." Chủ quản từ một đống văn kiện bên trong xuất ra một phần quẳng tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, "Xem một chút đi, lần này thế mà vượt qua ta trực tiếp té ngã mà hạ chỉ thị, ai u ngươi đến cùng làm gì!"

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận văn kiện, hắn đã đại khái đoán được là chuyện gì, nhưng không biết bọn hắn đã điều tra tới trình độ nào.

Căn cứ lưỡng giới hướng tới quản lý pháp quyển thứ nhất đầu thứ tư quy định, bại lộ thần chức thân phận cùng nhân loại thành lập quan hệ, cấm đoán một tháng, gọt Bán Thần tịch, cũng xử một năm trở lên ba năm trở xuống có kỳ tu tập, vĩnh còn lâu mới có thể bước vào nhân gian.

Tu tập, ở tại thần giới là cùng gọt thần tịch cũng pháp hình phạt, liền là thông qua tu tập, đưa ngươi bị gọt thần tịch bù lại. Tu tập trong lúc đó, không được bước ra thiên giới nửa bước. Đương nhiên ngươi cũng có thể từ bỏ tu tập, nhưng là Bán Thần tịch ở đây tương đương với một cái người tàn tật, mặc dù hay là thiên thần, nhưng cái gì đều làm không được. Nếu như ngươi muốn đi nhân gian, chỉ có một cái biện pháp, đó chính là cấm đoán kỳ qua, tự nguyện từ bỏ thần tịch thiên thần, tự động biến vì nhân loại, mà lại loại này thao tác không thể nghịch chuyển.

Mấy ngàn năm nay, có vô số thiên thần vì đủ loại nguyên nhân từ bỏ mình thần tịch, đi làm một cái bình thường nhân loại yếu đuối. Ung Thánh Hựu không là cái thứ nhất nhìn thấy trời thần nhân loại, cũng không là cái thứ nhất cùng thiên thần yêu nhau nhân loại.

Khương Daniel hối hận trước khi đi không có đem Ung Thánh Hựu đánh thức, hắn coi là chỉ là hội nghị khẩn cấp loại hình sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ không thật là tốt, ngủ lúc lông mi đều đang rung động, Khương Daniel có đôi khi sẽ cho hắn làm kết giới đem ngoại giới thanh âm đều ngăn cách, nửa đêm nếu như điện thoại tới hắn sẽ đánh thức Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Daniel chán ghét nửa đêm cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại người, mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu nhận điện thoại đều sẽ vội vã mặc quần áo rời giường, sau đó thân Khương Daniel một ngụm, lại vội vã đi ra ngoài. Sau đó mỗi lần trở về thần sắc đều rất mệt mỏi, hoặc là cũng không biết chỗ nào mang theo tổn thương.

Khương Daniel hỏi qua tại sao phải làm công việc này, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nói muốn trả nhân tình. Về sau hắn vụng trộm đi cái kia cái gọi là hoạt động tín dụng công ty kỳ thật chính là mượn vay nặng lãi xã hội đen tổ chức nghe qua, lão đại của bọn hắn Trịnh tuấn cây nhưng thật ra là Trịnh lúc hạo người này tại Ung Thánh Hựu mười mấy tuổi thời điểm cứu hắn cũng giúp hắn trả hết sạch nợ vụ, về sau thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu tốt nghiệp trung học, Trịnh lúc hạo để Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp quản thủ hạ một cái quầy rượu.

Có cái tay chân không thành thật mập mạp đối nhân viên cửa hàng quấy rối tình dục, nữ hài kia chạy tới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Ung Thánh Hựu mời cái tên mập mạp kia ra ngoài, không phải liền báo cảnh, cái tên mập mạp kia xem thường, nói làm sao cửa hàng trưởng so nhân viên cửa hàng dáng dấp xinh đẹp hơn, nói tay liền sờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mông.

Sau đó bình rượu liền tại mập mạp trên đầu nở hoa, tiếp lấy cái cằm liền bị đầu gối đỉnh một chút, còn không có lấy lại tinh thần cái mũi liền bị một quyền đánh tới máu tươi chảy ròng.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị điều đến vay nặng lãi bên này. Trịnh lúc hạo nói, Thánh Hựu a, ngươi rất biết đánh, nhưng là tính tình không tốt, lại bướng bỉnh lại thẳng, vẫn tương đối thích hợp đòi nợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm một chuyến này có cái sáu bảy năm, gặp được muôn hình muôn vẻ người, quỳ van cầu hắn lại nhiều cho mấy ngày kỳ hạn dân cờ bạc, bởi vì bị lừa gạt cửa nát nhà tan thương nhân, vì hư vinh mượn vay nặng lãi mặc định chế âu phục lái hào xe đụng phải hắn dọa đến run rẩy một cái cả câu đều nhả không ra dân đi làm, còn thật nhiều bị rác rưởi lưu lại một thân nợ người đáng thương.

Khương Daniel không biết là, hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân trên đường gặp phải vì số không nhiều thiện ý, mặc dù sơ lần gặp gỡ liền bị hắn nhận làm người bị bệnh tâm thần.

Đại khái bởi vì là thiên thần đi, tại như thế tinh khiết hoàn cảnh bên trong trưởng thành, ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn giang hai tay ra yêu cầu một cái ôm thời điểm, mới phát hiện khiếm khuyết một cái ôm người là chính mình.

Khương Daniel đi tiếp gần một tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút xíu tin tức liên quan tới hắn đều không có. Hắn thử qua tìm Khương Daniel, đơn giản chính là một đêm một đêm tại cái kia bên dưới đèn đường các loại, trước hừng đông sáng quét dọn con đường sạch sẽ xe lái xe nhìn hắn liền cùng nhìn bệnh tâm thần đồng dạng.

"Hắn có hận ta như vậy sao, đi cũng không nói một tiếng, cũng không gọi điện thoại lần nào, ghét nhất loại này chiến tranh lạnh chia tay nát người." Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi khi có thể như vậy nghĩ.

Một tháng này đến nay, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiếp một cái sống, đi tới chỗ phát hiện chỉ còn một cái tinh thần không tốt lão thái thái cùng một cái hai tuổi khoảng chừng đi đường đều không chắc chắn tiểu hài nhi, còn bị lão thái thái nhận lầm thành mình không có lương tâm nhi tử. Ung Thánh Hựu lại mềm lòng, tiền không muốn đến, còn giúp lão thái thái mang đến trưa hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ lão thái thái nhà ra, chuyển tiến đầu kia thường đi hẻm nhỏ chuẩn bị trở về nhà, từ bên tay phải vung xuống gậy tròn rơi tại trên đầu của hắn, một trận trời đất quay cuồng về sau, hắn mất đi ý thức. Té xỉu trước một giây Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, mẹ ngươi, nói cho Khương Daniel ta vẫn yêu hắn.

Hắn tại một cái ghế bên trên tỉnh lại, trên thân quấn từng vòng từng vòng đen băng dán, đối diện trên ghế sa lon người đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra hắn là Nhị Lâm ca ca, Trịnh lúc hạo đối đầu Lâm lão đại.

Lâm lão đại đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Ngươi đem đệ đệ ta đánh cho bán thân bất toại, gọi điện thoại cho Trịnh lúc hạo, để hắn cầm 4 tỷ tới chuộc ngươi đi."

"Hắn sẽ không đến chuộc ta, ngươi đừng có hi vọng đi." Ung Thánh Hựu làm tốt hẳn phải chết chuẩn bị, cầm cái mạng này đến trả Trịnh lúc hạo ân tình, không phải vừa vặn? Đáng tiếc không thể gặp lại Khương Daniel cái kia tiểu vương bát đản.

Lâm lão đại không để ý đến Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì, trực tiếp bấm Trịnh lúc hạo điện thoại: "Cầm 4 tỷ tới chuộc Ung Thánh Hựu." Nói xong đem điện thoại đỗi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không rên một tiếng, hắn hung hăng bóp một chút Ung Thánh Hựu gãy xương tay phải.

Khương Daniel từ phòng tạm giam lúc đi ra, Kim Tại Hoán tới đón hắn.

"Đi thôi, về nhà đi." Kim Tại Hoán tiếp nhận Khương Daniel trong tay hành lý.

"Tại Hoán, thật xin lỗi, ta muốn đi gặp hắn."

"Khương Daniel ngươi điên! Từ nơi này ra ngoài ngươi coi như tự động từ bỏ thần tịch! Ngươi cho lão tử trở về a!"

"Tại Hoán ni cám ơn ngươi ——! Bất quá hắn quan trọng hơn ——!" Nói xong những này, Khương Daniel một đầu đâm vào trong mây.

Khương Daniel khẩn trương đẩy ra gia môn, phát hiện không có người. Làm nhân loại cảm giác rất kỳ diệu, so với làm thiên thần lúc rộng lớn tầm mắt cùng khổng lồ cảm giác lực, thân thể của nhân loại càng thêm mẫn cảm cùng tỉ mỉ: Trong phòng thật mỏng rơi một lớp bụi, chỉ có phòng ngủ có người ở qua vết tích, trong thùng rác đều là giao hàng hộp cùng bình rượu.

Ta đi về sau hắn đến tột cùng tại qua cái quỷ gì qua thời gian a.

Khương Daniel đi tìm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem Ung Thánh Hựu tao ngộ toàn nói với hắn, nhưng là mình cũng có một tuần chưa thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu, có khả năng nhất chính là tại Trịnh lúc hạo nơi đó.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất tiến cái này giấu tại trong khu cư xá công ty, trên hàng rào treo Trịnh tuấn cây tiểu ngạch hoạt động tín dụng bảng hiệu, Khương Daniel đẩy cửa ra.

"Xin hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu ở đây sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon một bên hút thuốc một bên điện thoại người. Người kia nghe thấy tên quen thuộc ngẩng đầu nhìn sang, giảng điện thoại thanh âm cũng không dừng lại: "Lâm lão đại, đừng cho ngươi mặt mũi không muốn mặt, 4 tỷ đủ mua con mẹ nó ngươi tám trăm vạn cái đệ đệ, ngươi trước tiên đem Thánh Hựu thả, có chuyện gì ta nhưng lấy từ từ nói chuyện."

"Vậy thì tốt, Trịnh lúc hạo, ngươi, tới cho lão tử trước mặt mọi người đi một lần đại lễ, đổi tiểu tử này mệnh, thế nào, cái này mua bán có lời đi." Điện thoại bên kia nói.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên hiểu được muốn đổi nhân mạng là Ung Thánh Hựu mệnh.

Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không có chạy qua nhanh như vậy, hắn chạy đến quên mình cánh còn ở sự thật.

Khương Daniel tại một đám tiểu tiên tử bên trong gò bó theo khuôn phép lớn lên, không thể đem bữa sáng sữa bò đổi thành nước trái cây, không thể học nhạc khí, không thể không kiểm tra công chức, phạm sai lầm chỉ có hảo hảo tỉnh lại, làm tốt chỉ có không ngừng cố gắng, coi như bị lãng quên tại dã ngoại suốt cả đêm, cũng chỉ có lần sau chú ý một chút. Khi còn bé Khương Daniel trước hết nhất học được pháp thuật chính là đem mình cánh che giấu, chỉ bởi vì chính mình là cái bị vứt bỏ thiên sứ, tại bình thường thần bên trong bị xa lánh dị loại. Hắn vẫn cho là mình thần sinh tình duyên mờ nhạt, thẳng đến gặp được một cái nhân loại xa lạ, cho hắn một cái bền chắc ôm."Ta thật thương hắn." Khi đó Khương Daniel cách phòng tạm giam cửa sổ nhỏ nhìn qua phía dưới phiêu phiêu đãng đãng mây nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến cơ hồ ngất đi, khi hắn nhìn thấy trên ban công rơi kế tiếp mọc ra trắng noãn cánh, mà lại mặt dài phải đặc biệt giống Khương Daniel nam nhân thời điểm, hắn cho là mình xuất hiện ảo giác.

"Móa, đây cũng quá vượt qua đi..." Ung Thánh Hựu thay rừng lão đại bọn họ lau vệt mồ hôi.

Quả nhiên, Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phá cửa sổ mà ra thời điểm, Lâm lão đại chửi ầm lên: "Trịnh lúc hạo thật có ngươi a, con mẹ nó ngươi có phải là mua máy bay trực thăng, các ngươi mẹ nhà hắn đến tột cùng là cái gì tây tám não mạch kín còn có thể dạng này! ! ! !"

Hai người tốt về sau liền lăn lại với nhau, bọn hắn thực tại là quá tưởng niệm lẫn nhau, tách ra trước chưa kịp nói gặp lại, biến thành một lần lại một lần hôn sâu. Khương Daniel điên cuồng xé rách lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên người băng dán, run một giường lông vũ mới phát giác cánh không có thu lại. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đưa ra đến tay ôm thật chặt người trước mắt, giống bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt như thế. Trên giường tất cả đều là lông vũ, Ung Thánh Hựu trần trụi cõng nằm ở phía trên, Khương Daniel tiến vào thời điểm, tê dại cùng ngứa đồng thời từ lưng chui lên não hải, quen thuộc cảm giác đau đớn đánh tới, Ung Thánh Hựu tại thời khắc này mới có thực cảm giác, hắn Niel rốt cục trở về. Khương Daniel cúi người cùng hắn hôn, giống như là muốn tố nói mình vô cùng vô tận tưởng niệm, liền hô hấp đều muốn bớt thời gian. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mở to mắt, phát hiện Khương Dan cũng đang nhìn mình.

Hắn con mắt đẹp, trên mặt hắn chòm sao, mũi của hắn, môi của hắn, là hắn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Buổi sáng tỉnh lại thời điểm, hai người như là trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp đồng dạng ôm cùng một chỗ.

"Ca, Tại Hoán gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta đi làm hạ thủ tục, lập tức quay lại." Khương Daniel đánh thức Ung Thánh Hựu, thân hắn một ngụm làm sáng sớm tốt lành hôn.

"OK, thần tịch thay đổi hoàn tất, toàn thuộc tính thay thế hoàn tất, còn lại khiến người đố kỵ thiên sứ cánh cũng thu hồi lại, hình dạng giữ lại, ký ức giữ lại, còn có... Ta dựa vào, các ngươi thiên sứ thật sự là muốn làm gì thì làm, không có thần tịch thế mà còn có thể giữ lại lưỡng giới liên lạc quyền." Kim Tại Hoán cầm một đống Khương Daniel ký xong giấy chất văn kiện, một bên lầm bầm, "Cố lên tiểu hỏa tử!"

"Ngươi kêu người nào tiểu hỏa tử đâu?"

"Ngài hiện tại là 23 tuổi nam tính nhân loại a, tiểu hỏa tử, ta nhưng lớn hơn ngươi mấy trăm tuổi đâu." Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên nghiêm mặt nói, " huynh đệ, không nên hối hận cũng không thể hối hận."

"Trust me!" Khương Daniel chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán bả vai, quay người đi vào trong mây.

Khương Daniel đi đến hắn nguyên lai trực ban cái kia đầu phố thời điểm phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu tại một nhà cửa mặt đứng ở cửa, gặp hắn đến từng thanh từng thanh hắn ôm đi qua.

"Ta có lời cùng ngươi nói!" Hai người đồng thời mở miệng, "Ta trước nói!"

"Cùng một chỗ nói!"

"Ca, ta hiện tại là nhân loại, ta có thể cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ thể nghiệm nhân gian sướng vui giận buồn, ngươi rốt cuộc không cần nắm không khí."

"Niel, ta không tại Trịnh lúc hạo nơi đó làm, ta dùng tích lũy tiền đem cái này cửa hàng bán đi đến, ngươi nói ta bán điểm cái gì tốt?"

"Trưởng thành vật dụng đi."

"A? Ngươi vừa nói cái gì? ? ?"

Ngươi đến nhân gian một chuyến

Ngươi muốn nhìn mặt trời

Cùng người trong lòng của ngươi

Cùng đi trên đường


	361. Chapter 361

【 Dan Ung 】 làm mộng cho ngươi

Khương Daniel cái tên này là cái thích hợp kêu đi ra danh tự. Bằng trắc dễ chịu, âm tiết xinh đẹp. Tỉ như khi hắn làm Hip-hop câu lạc bộ chủ múa tại múa trên đài thời điểm, bởi vì hắn quá soái khí sàn nhà động tác bắt được rất nhiều nữ sinh viên phương tâm, còn có một bộ phận nam sinh viên. Ngay cả chính hắn đều cảm thấy khoa trương là, hắn thậm chí có tiếp ứng đoàn, tại mỗi lần sân trường hoạt động sân khấu bên trên, bị "God Daniel" "God Daniel" tiếp ứng lấy thời điểm, Khương Daniel cuối cùng sẽ ngượng ngùng che miệng cười. Sau đó lại bị khen đáng yêu.

Đương nhiên cũng không phải tất cả trường hợp đều thích hợp cái này biện pháp hô.

Tỉ như hiện tại, đại học phía sau đường dành riêng cho người đi bộ, trong truyền thuyết dòng người dày đặc nhất địa phương.

"Khương Daniel! Ngươi cái này ngốc thiếu!" Ung Thánh Hựu hô xong câu này lảo đảo một chút kém một chút ngã sấp xuống, may mắn bị bên người Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán đỡ lấy.

"Tốt tốt tốt ta là cái ngốc thiếu, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi nói nhỏ thôi a có người nhìn qua..." Khương Daniel một bên vịn người một bên cẩn thận quan sát lấy chung quanh, dù nhưng đã là trong đêm mười một giờ, nhưng sinh viên nha, cuối tuần không ra này còn có thể lúc nào ra này.

Cho nên vẫn là có mấy người nhìn về bên này hai mắt. Đại nhất hóng mát âm nhạc hội bên trên ma quỷ người mới Khương Daniel lần đầu đăng tràng liền kinh đến tất cả người xem, tiếp xuống sân trường sân khấu cùng ra ngoài trường sân khấu lại khiến người ta kiến thức đến Khương Daniel từ khi khi còn bé kiên định trở thành chuyên nghiệp dancer mộng tưởng về sau vất vả huấn luyện nhiều năm thành quả. Từ đó Khương Daniel tại trường đại học này bên trong danh tiếng vang xa, lại bởi vì tính cách hiền hoà, đi trên đường mười cái có tám cái đều có thể tiến lên cùng hắn chào hỏi.

Cho nên bây giờ quay đầu hai cái tiểu ca khẳng định là biết Khương Daniel, mà lại người này còn mắng Khương Daniel ngốc thiếu, oa người này, có mao bệnh à.

Người này đương nhiên không có mao bệnh, hắn uống nhiều.

Đang mắng xong Khương Daniel ngốc thiếu về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút muốn ói, thế là hắn tránh ra hai người tay, ôm lấy ven đường một cái cây đứng tại kia bất động.

"Tại Hoán ni Mẫn Huyền ca hỗ trợ chiếu cố một chút, ta đi cấp hắn mua nước." Nói xong Khương Daniel quay người chạy hướng cửa hàng giá rẻ, hắn vừa đi vừa nghĩ, mình hôm nay chỗ nào đắc tội hắn Thánh Hựu ca, đều uống say còn muốn chửi mình ngốc thiếu.

Hắn đương nhiên không biết, nhưng là Kim Tại Hoán biết, một mực đi ở phía sau hiện tại ngay cả đụng cũng không nghĩ đụng Ung Thánh Hựu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng biết —— Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel manh động siêu việt trước sau bối phận, đồng đội thậm chí trọng yếu nhất bằng hữu bên ngoài tình cảm, nhưng là đối phương tựa hồ là khối đầu gỗ, ngay cả cái rắm cũng không biết. Cũng là bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết, cho nên hắn có chút sinh khí, một là mình vốn là có chút bệnh thích sạch sẽ, hán tử say càng là cách xa xa, hai là... Cũng không nhìn một chút cái này con ma men bởi vì cái gì uống say, đem mình làm thành cái dạng này, quả thực chính là tự làm tự chịu, làm hảo bằng hữu mình là tuyệt không muốn quản.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất gặp mặt là tại câu lạc bộ luyện tập cửa phòng. Buổi tối bảy giờ có diễn xuất Ung Thánh Hựu thay quần áo xong tại cửa ra vào chờ câu lạc bộ quản lý Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, lúc này Kim Tại Hoán lôi kéo Khương Daniel tới báo danh, giảng kinh lý là Busan người, hai ngươi nhất định có thể cho tới cùng đi. Vội vàng đánh qua đối mặt về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thay Hoàng quản lý ghi lại Khương Daniel phương thức liên lạc, diễn xuất trước đó trong lúc mấu chốt mấy người cũng không có mảnh trò chuyện, sau đó Khương Daniel liền bị kéo đi lễ đường nhìn diễn xuất.

Làm trong câu lạc bộ poppin tổ tổ trưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu thực lực là rõ như ban ngày, gọn gàng động tác tăng thêm khiến người thoải mái dễ chịu balance, còn đỉnh lấy một trương nam nữ ăn sạch trong diễn đàn xưng "Thần tiên nhan" mặt, quả thực để Khương Daniel kinh ngạc một thanh. Tựa như vành đai tiểu hành tinh lên hỏa diễm tiến đụng vào trong biển, quanh thân nháy mắt hoá khí nước biển phát ra tê tê giòn vang, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình bị cực nóng muối vị hơi nước nháy mắt bao vây, từ lòng bàn chân đến cùng da cả người sôi trào lên. Cho nên chờ Ung Thánh Hựu kết thúc một cái động tác sau cùng, Khương Daniel dẫn đầu thổi lên trong lễ đường thứ huýt sáo một tiếng, với hắn mà nói, múa trên đài Ung Thánh Hựu so đêm nay tinh quang còn muốn lấp lánh.

Đồng dạng kinh ngạc còn có sát hạch người mới lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học. Trên thực tế có rất nhiều đến câu lạc bộ người mới đều là không cơ sở muốn tới đây học tập, đương nhiên cũng có tương đương một phần là hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi.

Khương Daniel rất rõ ràng không thuộc về thứ nhất loại, đem hắn vạch đến loại thứ hai cũng không phải rất chuẩn xác, hắn là thật thích khiêu vũ, tại không rõ ràng cái này câu lạc bộ thực lực trước đó đúng là có chút do dự, nhưng khi hắn xem hết Ung Thánh Hựu diễn xuất, hắn hận không thể lập tức chạy đến câu lạc bộ phòng thay quần áo cho mình chiếm cái ngăn tủ.

Sát hạch người mới thời điểm, Khương Daniel có chút khẩn trương, hắn sợ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt làm hư. Nhưng sự thực là, hắn mỗi một cái động tác, mỗi một lần nhảy vọt, lăn lộn, xoay tròn, phảng phất đều đang nói, ta đi, ta có thể, ta có thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu phi thường kinh ngạc, Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể được xưng là một cái chuyên nghiệp B-boy, nhìn xem bình thường cười lên ngu đột xuất một đứa tiểu hài nhi, nghiêm túc thế mà như vậy... Gợi cảm.

Lúc ấy Kim Tại Hoán chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai: "Ai ca, ta cho người ngươi mang tới không sai đi, tin tưởng Tại Hoán không sai."

"A..." Ung Thánh Hựu khép lại cằm của mình, không yên lòng ứng Kim Tại Hoán một tiếng.

Đây thật là... Thường ngày đỗi người lối ra chính là bắn liên thanh, người xưng ngạnh vương Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà nghĩ không ra một cái thích hợp hình dung từ đến đánh giá Khương Daniel. Ưu tú? Quá nhỏ hẹp.

Khương Daniel đã được như nguyện tại phòng thay quần áo chiếm được một cái ngăn tủ. Sát bên Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn tủ.

Về sau lần đầu huấn luyện cũng tốt, lên đài cũng tốt, Khương Daniel dựa vào qua người thực lực cùng sân khấu biểu hiện lực hoàn thành phải xuôi gió xuôi nước, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ngoài ý liệu phát triển thành tốt đến mức có thể mặc cùng một cái quần quan hệ.

Theo lẽ thường đến nói, một cái câu lạc bộ hai cái top, là rất khó chơi đến cùng đi, nhưng là hai người kia tình huống tựa hồ có chút không giống.

Hai người bọn họ điểm giống nhau giống như có chút nhiều lắm. Tựa như là Thượng Đế sáng tạo hai cái hoàn toàn giống nhau linh hồn, đem bọn hắn vẩy hướng nhân gian thời điểm rơi tại địa phương khác nhau, mặc dù trưởng thành khác biệt bộ dáng, nhưng linh hồn giống nhau bộ phận lại một mực hấp dẫn lấy hai người tương hỗ tới gần.

Rõ ràng một cái đại nhị một cái đại nhất, lại luôn có thể nhìn thấy hai người phân ngồi tại trong phòng ăn một trương bàn ăn hai bên mặt đối mặt ăn đồng dạng cơm, luôn luôn tại một người muốn đi trung tâm thành phố thời điểm một người khác cũng tại làm lấy chuẩn bị, trong tay mang theo đồng dạng nước ngọt, trong túi xách cất đồng dạng tạp chí, thích giống nhau quần áo nhãn hiệu, cùng một cái khôi hài nghệ nhân, trong lòng đang suy nghĩ gì ngẩng đầu trông đi qua phát hiện đối phương cũng đang nhìn mình, thậm chí tại không có thương lượng qua tình huống dưới tuyển cùng một tiết môn tự chọn.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không phải như vậy, hắn cho là mình cùng Khương Daniel là tương phản hai thái cực. Mình cùng luôn luôn bị nói xong chung đụng Daniel không giống, hắn không có cách nào đối ai cũng cùng dạng tốt, rõ ràng mình là cái gì đều không thèm để ý người, nhưng là một khi đụng phải bao hàm Khương Daniel tuyển hạng, Thiên Bình liền sẽ trở nên nghiêng.

Kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường đại điển sân khấu kết thúc mỹ mãn ban đêm, trong câu lạc bộ có người đề nghị ngày mai ra ngoài chúc mừng một chút. Ngày thứ hai là thứ bảy, đúng lúc gặp phải câu lạc bộ một cô nương sinh nhật, cho nên mọi người liền đem đi chỗ quyền quyết định giao cho cái cô nương này. Mấy người thương lượng về sau nữ hài cẩn thận từng li từng tí đề nghị hỏi muốn hay không đi công viên trò chơi, không nghĩ tới đạt được mọi người khen ngợi.

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi có đi hay không, ta ngày mai đúng lúc có việc đi không được." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai.

"Daniel đi ta liền đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần đang suy nghĩ công viên trò chơi có cái gì tốt chơi công trình thời điểm thuận miệng đáp một câu, ngẩng đầu liền phát hiện hảo hữu của mình chính một mặt phức tạp nhìn xem chính mình.

"Oa... Ngươi, không có cứu." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lắc đầu đi cùng hội trưởng báo cáo chuẩn bị, lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu một người đứng tại chỗ nhìn xem xa tám trượng bên ngoài đi nhà xí trở về Khương Daniel suy nghĩ mình vừa rồi đến tột cùng có hay không qua đầu óc.

Kết quả là hai người đều đi.

Một đám sinh viên đứng tại công viên trò chơi một đám tiểu bằng hữu ở giữa là phi thường dễ thấy, sau đó vì hiển lộ rõ ràng mình đại nhân thân phận, cái thứ nhất hạng mục liền báo danh nhà ma.

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới đi lên cứ như vậy kích thích, bởi vì hắn sợ tối, đã sợ đến nếu như thời gian dài đợi trong bóng đêm liền sẽ sinh lý tính phát run đổ mồ hôi lạnh, thậm chí không cách nào hành tẩu trình độ. Khi còn bé phụ mẫu ly dị, bốn năm tuổi thời điểm, có một lần mụ mụ tăng ca trở về muộn hắn tự mình một người ở nhà, vừa vặn đụng tới mất điện, tiểu hài nhi liền mình ôm lấy đèn pin nằm sấp tại cửa sổ nhìn xem phía ngoài ánh đèn chờ mụ mụ trở về. Không nghĩ tới lúc này cửa bên kia vang lên cạy khóa gõ cửa thanh âm, Tiểu Khương Daniel dọa đến lập tức trốn vào dưới giường, một lát sau người ngoài cửa tựa hồ là phát hiện cửa không cạy ra liền đi. Mụ mụ trở về đem hắn từ dưới giường ôm lúc đi ra, tiểu hài nhi đã sợ đến sẽ không khóc, cả người càng không ngừng phát run, ban đêm hôm ấy liền phát sốt cao. Từ khi khi đó bắt đầu, Khương Daniel xưa nay không dám một mình đi đường ban đêm lại không dám đi nhà ma, trong đêm lúc ngủ cũng luôn luôn mở ra một chiếc đèn.

Hắn giật giật Ung Thánh Hựu góc áo: "Thánh Hựu ca trước đó tới qua nhà này công viên trò chơi nhà ma sao? Bên trong đen sao đáng sợ sao?"

"Ai một cổ Daniel sợ quỷ a, không có việc gì không cần sợ, có ta ở đây bảo đảm ta trước hết nhất đi tới!" Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không biết những này, hắn cũng không biết cuối cùng từ nhà ma bên trong lúc đi ra, Khương Daniel ôm thật chặt mình, trên áo sơ mi lưu lại nhàn nhạt nếp gấp khắc vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng.

Vừa tiến nhà ma thời điểm Khương Daniel vẫn nắm lấy mình tay, một lát sau liền biến thành ôm bờ vai của mình, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu rất hưởng thụ tình trạng trước mắt, nhưng là vì không để cho mình nhịp tim oanh minh thanh âm quát đến đối phương, hắn hay là nói đùa nói câu: "Niel cho ta điểm tự do đi!" Khương Daniel buông ra bờ vai của hắn, đổi thành một cái tay nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn.

Sau đó hắn phát giác được Khương Daniel bắt đầu phát run, trước đó một mực đang nói "Muốn chết ta không được thật đáng sợ", hiện tại cũng không có thanh âm. Nhà ma đi đến trung đoạn, trừ nơi xa có một cái oánh oánh lục quang đèn bên ngoài cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy.

"Niel nếu là sợ hãi, liền ôm ta đi, ngươi nhắm mắt lại, liền coi là mình làm cái ác mộng, chúng ta lập tức liền ra ngoài." Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận nói, giống như toàn bộ không gian cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ. Nói xong Khương Daniel liền ôm đi lên, hắn đem đầu chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, Ung Thánh Hựu một tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel eo, một tay vịn tường chậm rãi tiến lên. Khương Daniel so với mình hình thể một vòng to, hai người đi được không tính nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Daniel dần dần trầm tĩnh lại, nhưng từ đầu đến cuối hắn đều không có buông ra mình tay.

Lúc đi ra Khương Daniel sắc mặt hay là có một chút trắng bệch, "Còn khó chịu hơn sao? Ngươi nói một tiếng ta không đi nhà ma chính là." Ung Thánh Hựu đem một bình nước đưa cho hắn.

"Không sao, ca muốn chơi nha, ta còn tưởng rằng mình có thể làm, cho ca thêm phiền phức." Khương Daniel xoa xoa mặt mình, lập tức khôi phục tiếu dung.

"Về sau không nên miễn cưỡng mình, không muốn đi nói ngay, ta... Ta cái kia... Ngươi khó chịu ta cũng không vui, ý của ta là, chính là... Ảnh hưởng cảm xúc nha, không đúng, tóm lại ngươi không dễ chịu đừng kìm nén chính là!" Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ quất chính mình hai vả miệng.

Khương Daniel xoa xoa Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, vui vẻ cười.

Từ lần đó nhà ma trải qua nguy hiểm quá khứ không bao lâu, mùa đông đến. Đi theo rét lạnh đến còn có Khương Daniel sinh nhật. Hắn đề nghị bốn người muốn đi ra ngoài uống rượu, bởi vì chính mình cái này sinh nhật muốn thành niên, trưởng thành mình rốt cục có thể uống rượu!

Oa đại nhân cảm giác thực tốt, Khương Daniel uống dưới đệ nhất miệng băng rượu Rum cảm khái nói.

"Niel yên tâm uống, ca mua cho ngươi đơn, có mình thích uống rượu rất trọng yếu, bằng không mượn rượu giải sầu thời điểm đều tưới không vui." Ung Thánh Hựu xách bảy tám bình khác biệt rượu đặt lên bàn, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel, tựa như bận rộn một năm lão nông nhìn thấy bội thu vườn trái cây đồng dạng.

"Ngươi không sai biệt lắm được ngươi, uống không hết ngươi phụ trách giải quyết." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm giác phải hảo hữu của mình sớm muộn muốn xong.

Kết quả chính là Ung Thánh Hựu thật xong, rõ ràng là Khương Daniel sinh nhật, là thuộc hắn uống đến nhiều nhất, hét tới cuối cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi đoạt rượu của hắn cái bình, hắn ôm chai rượu trên mặt đất vẽ vòng tròn.

Trong ngực hắn rượu là Khương Daniel thích nhất loại hình.

Cũng là hắn thích nhất loại hình.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái hướng tới tự do người, không thèm để ý ngoại nhân ánh mắt, không ai có thể trói buộc chính mình.

Môn vệ đại gia cũng không thể. Tới gần mười hai giờ, nằm tại ký túc xá trên giường tỉnh rượu phải không sai biệt lắm Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên muốn ăn bánh gatô, vừa mới bởi vì chính mình bốn người quang uống rượu ngay cả bánh gatô đều quên mua.

Tránh thoát môn vệ đại gia leo tường ra Ung Thánh Hựu đi tại Seoul mùa đông trên đường cái, cũng nhanh đến lễ Giáng Sinh, đường phố bên trên khắp nơi đều là cây thông Noel, lão đầu râu bạc cùng hắn con nai. Cái giờ này mở cửa tiệm bánh gatô không nhiều, hắn đi vào trong một cửa hàng, điểm một cái sô cô la dung nham có nhân bánh gatô, phía trên vung một thanh gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, Daniel thích ăn ngọt, thích nhất chính là cái này khẩu vị, cố ý để nhân viên cửa hàng tỷ tỷ cho ngọn nến cùng sinh nhật tấm thẻ. Kết quả tính tiền thời điểm phát phát hiện mình quên mang điện thoại, may mắn trong túi còn có trước đó mua rượu còn lại tiền mặt.

Khương Daniel có chút lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu tình huống, thế là hắn chạy đến ba tòa nhà bên ngoài năm hai nam ngủ, phát hiện hắn Thánh Hựu ca căn bản không tại. Hắn đem nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu một cái bạn cùng phòng lay tỉnh hỏi hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đi chỗ nào, kết quả đều ngủ được quá chết căn bản không có ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu là lúc nào đi ra. Khương Daniel lật lấy điện thoại ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, quen thuộc tiếng chuông tại cái kia người trên giường lúc vang lên, hắn có chút sốt ruột.

Phòng ngủ không có, phòng vệ sinh không có, trong hành lang không có, thậm chí đen nhánh trên sân thượng cũng không có.

Hắn cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gọi điện thoại liền hướng phía ngoài cửa trường mặt chạy. Lúc ra cửa bị lão đại gia ngăn lại: "Đồng học ngươi lớp mấy, thời gian này không đi ngủ cảm giác ngươi nghĩ đi làm gì, ai một cổ người tuổi trẻ bây giờ thật sự là, hơn nửa đêm không ngủ được ban ngày lại ngủ không tỉnh, vừa mới cái kia không có ngăn lại ta còn không tin ngăn không được ngươi."

"Vừa mới cái kia? Có phải là cao cao gầy gò dáng dấp rất soái một thân đen?" Khương Daniel lo lắng hỏi.

"Làm sao ngươi biết! A hai ngươi là cùng một bọn đi!" Đại gia một mặt bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Ngươi đợi lát nữa ta tìm bút."

Môn vệ đại gia quay đầu thời điểm, chỉ nhìn thấy một cái lật ra cửa trường bóng lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo bánh gatô đi trở về đến cửa trường học thời điểm gặp phải vốn nên tại ký túc xá ngủ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán.

"Các ngươi làm gì đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu gãi gãi đầu.

"Còn không biết xấu hổ hỏi đâu a? Ngươi làm gì đâu, hơn nửa đêm không ngủ được ra ngoài mua bánh gatô ăn? Ngươi có phải hay không đầu óc hư mất rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trông thấy trong tay hắn xách bánh gatô cảm thấy mình có một chút giao hữu vô ý.

"Đây là cho Niel bồi thường, đều tại ta sinh nhật của hắn đều không có qua tốt... Niel đâu?" Tại bên ngoài đi một đường có chút lạnh, hắn nhớ tới Daniel cho hắn ấm tay lúc vĩnh viễn nóng hầm hập lòng bàn tay.

"Daniel đi tìm ca, ra ngoài có một hồi. Hắn nói đánh không thông điện thoại của ngươi, hai ta còn tưởng rằng ca ngươi ra chuyện gì..." Không đợi Kim Tại Hoán nói hết lời, Ung Thánh Hựu đem bánh gatô hướng trong ngực hắn quăng ra, con thỏ đồng dạng chạy ra ngoài.

Trời tối như vậy, đi thương nghiệp đường phố còn phải đi qua một cái vòm cầu một cái công viên, huống chi hắn không biết mình đến cùng đi chỗ nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim nhảy đến sắp đụng tới, gió từ bên tai thổi qua đều không cảm thấy lạnh, gió lạnh rót vào khoang miệng, cuống họng phát khô, ngay cả hô lên thanh âm đều mang run rẩy.

"Niel ngươi ở đâu a..." Ung Thánh Hựu một bên há mồm thở dốc, một bên lần thứ hai hối hận mình vì cái gì không mang điện thoại ra.

Hắn là tại công viên một cái yếu ớt bên dưới đèn đường tìm tới Khương Daniel. Hắn ngồi xổm ở nơi đó đem đầu chôn tại khuỷu tay của mình bên trong, toàn thân phát run, trên mặt đất nằm điện thoại di động của hắn, một mực sáng đều là tên của mình.

"Niel!" Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới ngồi xuống. Tiếng thứ nhất thậm chí không có trả lời."Niel đừng sợ, ta ở đây" hắn đẩy ra Khương Daniel tay, phát hiện cái này so với mình còn muốn cao người chính tại nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở.

"Niel, là ta, ta là Thánh Hựu ca. Ta ở đây này, ta không chạy loạn ngươi nhìn ta, ta ở đây..." Ung Thánh Hựu vịn Khương Daniel chậm rãi đứng lên, yếu ớt dưới ánh đèn hắn thấy rõ đối diện người này lo lắng ánh mắt, sau đó toàn lực đem người này ôm vào trong lồng ngực của mình.

"Thánh Hựu ca, về sau đừng như vậy... Ta thật sợ hãi, ta không thể lại mất đi ngươi... Ai tây, như thế nói thật giống như ngươi là bạn trai ta đồng dạng, thật xin lỗi."

"Nói cái gì nói nhảm!" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên giương lên âm điệu dọa đến Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên nước mắt rưng rưng mà nhìn xem hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, "Hại, ta Ung Thánh Hựu lại không phải cái gì hiếm thấy trân bảo, muốn... Ngươi liền lấy đi a!"

"Ca!" Khương Daniel sững sờ, hít mũi một cái, "Ta không cho phép ngươi nói mình như vậy, ngươi... Cái kia... Ngươi chính là ta hiếm thấy trân bảo! Ta tuyên bố! Hôm nay lên vị này hiếm thấy trân bảo Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh liền chính thức giao cho Khương Daniel tiên sinh đảm bảo!"

Là vũ trụ nổ lớn, là Thiên Nữ Tán Hoa, là sấm mùa xuân chợt vang.

"Ta thật hoàn toàn đại phát real choáng đồng ý!" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nước mắt trào lên, "Mặc kệ ta muốn đóng cái dấu!"

"Đóng cái gì?"

Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu bước một bước về phía trước, hai người trao đổi một cái mang theo cồn cùng nước mắt hôn, bọn hắn chờ giờ khắc này quá lâu. Thẳng đến không rõ chân tướng tâm tiêu quần chúng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điện thoại đánh tới.

"Ca, điện thoại ta vang." Khương Daniel buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ừm, tìm được, chúng ta cùng một chỗ... Ca ngươi nghĩ như vậy kỳ thật cũng không sai."

Nghe được Kim Tại Hoán thét lên, Khương Daniel cúp xong điện thoại.

"Hai người bọn họ biết rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Ừm, không hổ là Hoàng Gia Cát." Bị tình yêu choáng váng đầu óc Khương Daniel tỉnh táo lại, "Ca, bên kia là cái gì nha đen sì thế nào sẽ còn động? ! !"

"Niel, là con sóc, tính ngươi nhắm mắt lại" . Ung Thánh Hựu kéo Khương Daniel tay, hai người mười ngón khấu chặt, "Chuẩn bị xong chưa?"

Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại.

Sợ tối coi như đây là giấc mộng, ta mang ngươi chạy đến ác mộng tỉnh lại địa phương đi.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo tay của hắn, hướng phía đèn đuốc sáng trưng địa phương chạy đi.


	362. Chapter 362

【 Dan Ung 】 phi công đau răng kỳ

Khương Daniel tại cật đường trong chuyện này còn không có thỏa hiệp qua.

Khi còn bé bị mụ mụ rống qua y nguyên ôm bánh kẹo bình leo đến ngăn tủ trên đỉnh thời điểm chưa, trung học kiểm tra người thời điểm bị bác sĩ răn dạy toàn lớp liền ngươi sâu răng thời điểm nghiêm trọng nhất chưa, lên đại học nửa đêm đau răng phải trên giường lăn lộn nện giường bị dưới giường cầm gối đầu đuổi theo lầu trên lầu dưới đánh thời điểm cũng không có.

Thế nhưng là hiện tại chúng ta xem đường phân như sinh mệnh Khương tiên sinh giống như muốn thỏa hiệp.

Sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra là như vậy.

Khương Daniel răng khỏe mạnh đã đến vô cùng thê thảm trình độ, nhất là gặp được ngày mưa dầm khí, đau răng phải phảng phất một ngàn cái ba ngũ kim mặc chướng ngại vật trên đường tại hắn răng thần kinh bên trên nhảy cầm nha cầm. Phác Hữu Trấn nghe thấy câu này hình dung mười phần không vui lòng, quay đầu hướng đau đến nằm sấp tại cái bàn hừ hừ bên trên vẫn không quên bóc hắn hắc lịch sử Khương Daniel nói: "Mời vị này Khương tiền bối có chừng có mực OK? Ngài đau răng là bởi vì ăn kẹo không thêm tiết chế, còn có không nên đem loại này chuyện xưa xửa xừa xưa sự tình lấy ra giảng, năm trước niên hội sự tình ngài còn nhớ rõ rõ ràng như vậy nói rõ cái này răng còn chưa đủ đau." Khương Daniel người một bên hừ hừ một bên lay Phác Hữu Trấn: "Hữu Trấn a, ngươi có cái gì tốt nha khoa bệnh viện đề cử a, ngươi ca ta muốn đau chết rồi... A..."

"Ôi hôm nay mặt trời mọc ở hướng tây chúng ta Khương tiền bối thế mà chủ động muốn đi nhìn răng, a không đối ngoại mặt đang đổ mưa." Phác Hữu Trấn không hề quay đầu lại, "Cái kia, thành phố khoang miệng bệnh viện liền rất tốt, nhớ kỹ treo Ung Thánh Hựu bác sĩ hào."

"Tạ ơn Hữu Trấn ni ~ Ung, Thánh, Hựu, bác sĩ, viết như thế nào?" Khương Daniel một tay che lấy sưng lên cao quai hàm, một bên hút trượt nước bọt một bên hỏi.

"Không khách khí Khương tiền bối, " Phác Hữu Trấn hoạt động bộ mặt cơ bắp nở nụ cười lập tức khôi phục lạnh lùng, "Đây là danh thiếp, trước đó đi tẩy răng thời điểm từ quầy phục vụ cầm." Nói liền móc ra một tấm danh thiếp đưa cho Khương Daniel.

"Tiểu tử ngươi lại gọi Khương tiền bối liền bị đánh, Ung Thánh Hựu, là viết như vậy a..." Khương Daniel tiếp nhận danh thiếp, "Tan tầm đi thôi ta mời ngươi ăn đồ nướng!"

"Không cần Daniel tiền bối ngài hay là chú ý một chút răng đi! Ta hôm nay ước hẹn!"

"Gọi ca a Phác Hữu Trấn! ! !" Khương Daniel quang cố lấy nhìn danh thiếp, kịp phản ứng thời điểm Phác Hữu Trấn đã cầm lấy bên ngoài bao nhanh như chớp chạy mất tăm.

Khương Daniel về đến nhà nấu một chút cháo cũng không có uống bao nhiêu, cầm túi chườm nước đá thả ở trên mặt liền trong phòng khách xoay quanh vòng, thật vất vả ngủ nửa đêm lại bị đau tỉnh, thuốc giảm đau tựa hồ không phải như vậy có tác dụng.

Sáng sớm hôm sau vừa đến Ung Thánh Hựu bác sĩ giờ làm việc Khương Daniel liền vọt vào trong bệnh viện, trực ban bác sĩ vừa giao xong ban, sau đó bị cái này vô cùng lo lắng người trẻ tuổi kinh ngạc một chút.

Hắn có một chút khẩn trương. Lần trước đến xem răng hay là sữa răng rơi sạch trước đó, mụ mụ đặc biệt đau đầu đứa nhỏ này chết sống không chịu nhìn nha sĩ, liền kém cầm dây thừng mà cho hắn trói lại ném vào, không ngoài sở liệu tướng mạo hiền lành nhưng nhổ răng thời điểm không lưu tình chút nào lão nha sĩ đem hắn nghiêm trọng nhất một viên sâu răng nhổ, lần kia nhổ răng kinh lịch để hắn cho dù dài đến hai mươi bảy tuổi, nhớ tới hay là rùng mình một cái

Chờ Khương Daniel nằm tại trị liệu trên ghế thời điểm, hắn tựa hồ càng khẩn trương. Nha sĩ dáng dấp tuyệt không đáng sợ, tương phản, Ung bác sĩ có một đôi xinh đẹp thâm thúy con mắt, còn có cách ly mũ hạ lộ ra một điểm đáng yêu toái phát."Không biết khẩu trang phía dưới là bộ dáng gì đây này." Khương Daniel nằm nhìn xem bác sĩ bận rộn, đau răng tựa hồ làm dịu một chút xíu.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay thứ một bệnh nhân, tiểu hỏa tử bề ngoài có thể nói là phi thường tốt, chính là quai hàm có chút sưng, mắt quầng thâm có chút nặng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, giống thường ngày để người bệnh hé miệng.

"Ai một... Có ít người mặt ngoài nở mày nở mặt sau lưng răng thế mà nát thành cái dạng này!" Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm nhịn không được nhả rãnh, hắn thật lâu đều chưa từng gặp qua hư hao nghiêm trọng như vậy răng, người này đến tột cùng nhiều không thương tiếc răng a. Đánh cược khoang miệng bác sĩ ngoại khoa tôn nghiêm cùng trách nhiệm tâm, ta nhất định phải hảo hảo thuyết giáo người mắc bệnh này một chút.

"Đi trước chụp cái X quang đi, lầu tám ra thang máy rẽ phải cuối cùng một gian phóng xạ khoa, cầm cái này, giao cho trực ban Hoàng bác sĩ, hắn sẽ chỉ đạo ngươi làm thế nào." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho Khương Daniel một tờ giấy, Khương Daniel nhìn hồi lâu cũng không nhận ra được phía trên viết cái gì.

Từ cầm tới X quang phiến đến hiện tại có ba bốn phút hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn tại cau mày hướng hắn người bệnh tại trình bày bệnh tình cùng phương án trị liệu, Khương Daniel thì là mười câu có tám câu không nghe lọt tai. Một là bởi vì răng thực tại là quá đau, đau đến hắn cách ngất đi chỉ kém một cái đầu băng, mặt khác chính là —— Ung Thánh Hựu bác sĩ vừa đem khẩu trang hái được, bởi vì rời đi phòng trị liệu cùng bệnh nhân giảng bệnh tình thời điểm nhất định phải hái khẩu trang. Cho nên Khương Daniel bị Ung bác sĩ trái bưởi nước ngọt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái soái khí đánh trúng.

"Nghe rõ ràng sao Khương tiên sinh?" Ung Thánh Hựu kết thúc trình bày.

"A... Cái gì, trám răng đúng không?" Khương Daniel ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tờ khăn giấy đưa cho Khương Daniel: "Lau lau nước bọt. Không cần lo lắng, ta hiểu cảm thụ của ngươi , bình thường đến ngươi trình độ này, đau đớn là khó tránh khỏi, lần sau có thể để gia thuộc cùng ngươi cùng đi, một người chạy lên chạy xuống thật phiền toái."

Khương Daniel sững sờ, tiếp nhận khăn tay biến mất bên miệng sáng lóng lánh. Thiên địa lương tâm, mặc dù Ung bác sĩ dáng dấp đúng vô cùng khẩu vị, nhưng Niel tuyệt đối không có không phân trường hợp thèm nhỏ dãi người ta sắc đẹp a.

Mặc dù trong lòng nghĩ như vậy, nhưng thốt ra lại có chút...

"Ta không có gia thuộc, người nhà đều tại Busan, hai mươi bảy tuổi, chưa lập gia đình, giới tính nam yêu thích nam, không các loại bất lương ham mê!" Nói xong không cố vấn mình đau răng, Khương tiên sinh cực nhanh che lên miệng.

Ta sợ là đau mắc lỗi. Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Trợ thủ y tá lúc này cười ra tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là phi thường muốn cười, nhưng ra ngoài phẩm đức nghề nghiệp nhịn xuống, cũng không biết người này là cố ý hay là thật ngốc. Hắn hắng giọng, mỗi chữ mỗi câu hướng vị này họ Khương người bệnh giảng thuật hắn hai cái hai viên răng hàm bên trong độ hư hao, cần trám răng, cùng có một viên răng hàm nghiêm trọng hư hao, đã tạo thành răng tủy viêm cùng bệnh nha chu, cần cây quản trị liệu.

Khương Daniel gà con mổ thóc đồng dạng gật đầu, tận lực đem mình nghe được nhớ tại trong đầu.

Trước cây quản trị liệu, hai tuần một lần, tổng cộng ba lần, cuối cùng trám răng, chu kỳ đại khái là nửa tháng đến hai tháng.

Ân, có thể đuổi tới tay. Khương Daniel từ nhà vệ sinh ra tẩy xong tay, cho mình đánh cái khí.

Công tác chuẩn bị làm xong, Khương Daniel bắt đầu cây quản trị liệu, mặc dù đánh thuốc tê, mà lại Ung bác sĩ nói trị liệu xong sẽ cho hắn mở một chút có hiệu quả nhanh thuốc giảm đau, nhưng nhỏ cưa điện thanh âm nghĩ vang đến thời điểm, Khương Daniel hay là kêu lên tiếng.

"Ai một cổ muốn chết muốn chết muốn chết rồi, ta không được a bác sĩ!"

"Nam nhân không thể nói mình không được." Ung Thánh Hựu nói mà không có biểu cảm gì xong câu này, một cái cưa mở ra Khương Daniel răng tủy.

Từ miệng lời vàng bệnh viện lúc đi ra Khương Daniel có chút cao hứng, không chỉ là bởi vì cây quản trị liệu căn bản không có đau như vậy, mà lại hắn muốn tới Ung Thánh Hựu số điện thoại di động.

Bởi vì trước khi đi Ung bác sĩ nói với hắn thời kỳ trị liệu ở giữa ăn kiêng sự tình. Kị cay độc rượu thuốc lá, sinh lạnh kích thích, đường cũng đừng ăn, trị liệu sau hai ngày trước chỉ có thể ăn thức ăn lỏng, về sau có thể ăn mềm chất đồ ăn, đừng dùng đầu lưỡi liếm bệnh răng. Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong hỏi hắn ghi nhớ sao, Khương Daniel nói ngài cho ta để điện thoại đi, ta không biết còn có thể hỏi ngươi. Thế là hắn thành công cầm tới Ung soái điện thoại của ca, đắc ý.

Ban đêm lúc ăn cơm Khương tiên sinh phạm sầu, không thể ăn cay độc sinh lạnh, chỉ có thể ăn thức ăn lỏng, không thể dùng đầu lưỡi liếm... Chính là nói không thể hôn lạc, sách, phải nhanh chữa khỏi, bằng không ngay cả Ung bác sĩ đều không hôn được.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua phối hợp như vậy người bệnh, mỗi một lần đến bệnh nhân hoặc là quỷ khóc sói gào tiểu hài hoặc là sầu mi khổ kiểm đại nhân, nhìn thấy kia một đống phảng phất máy tiện đồng dạng trị liệu dụng cụ dọa đến run rẩy rất có người tại. Nhưng Khương Daniel không giống, mỗi lần tới trị liệu thời điểm đều mang yêu cùng tiếu dung, còn có cơm.

Khương Daniel sẽ làm cơm, đồng thời ăn ngon, đây là hắn tại đồng sự bên trong rất được hoan nghênh nguyên nhân một trong. Dáng dấp đẹp mắt vóc người đẹp, làm cơm ăn ngon, tính cách đáng yêu, năng lực làm việc lại mạnh, đây là cái gì trộm tâm phạm!

Đây là cái gì trộm tâm phạm! Tại Daniel lần thứ mười tại không phải trị liệu thời gian đến khoang miệng bệnh viện đem giữ ấm hộp cơm thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn thời điểm, trợ lý y tá tỷ tỷ nghĩ như vậy đến.

"Hôm nay là tương xương sườn cùng trứng bao cơm, Thánh Hựu ca đi rửa tay đi." Khương Daniel tại lần thứ hai đến thời điểm đã có da mặt dầy đem xưng hô từ Ung bác sĩ đổi thành Thánh Hựu ca, Ung Thánh Hựu so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua hộp cơm, "Hôm nay cũng tạ ơn Daniel, cái này xương sườn thơm quá, là cay a, ngươi không thể ăn."

"Không có, ta giúp ca nếm nếm hương vị liền phun ra." Khương Daniel nói mở ra khác một cái hộp cơm, "Ta có cái này."

Là một phần cháo cùng hai cái lưu sa bao. Quá thanh đạm.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel đang đuổi hắn, nội tâm không có một vẻ ghét, thậm chí có một chút động tâm, như thế lớn cái vóc dáng ăn cái này khẳng định ăn không đủ no, huống chi còn phải cứ cùng mình cùng một chỗ ăn.

"Daniel", Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại ghi bút ký bút, "Ban đêm muốn cùng ta đi hóng mát sao?"

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình truy nhân thủ đoạn rất lão bao, chỉ là bởi vì nhìn hắn quá cực khổ không kịp ăn cơm liền muốn cho hắn làm tốt ăn mà thôi, cái này thậm chí không tính là thủ đoạn gì. Trước kia chẳng qua là cảm thấy Ung bác sĩ dáng dấp đẹp mắt, về sau hắn nhiều lần tới ngồi đang đợi thất, cách pha lê nhìn hắn vì tiểu bằng hữu lau nước mắt thời điểm, nhìn hắn giảng tiết mục ngắn chuyển di bệnh nhân lực chú ý thời điểm, còn có cho mình trị liệu thời điểm, đã cảm thấy hắn là một cái ôn nhu người, cách khẩu trang cũng biết nụ cười của hắn bên trong giấu bao nhiêu ôn nhu.

Nhưng hắn không biết Ung bác sĩ là dễ dàng như vậy động tâm người, tình yêu tới quá nhanh tựa như vòi rồng.

Khương tiên sinh vui vẻ đến sắp bay lên, cả một buổi chiều đều đang đợi đợi thất trên nhảy dưới tránh, vui vẻ đến như cái học sinh tiểu học. A không , chờ trong phòng học sinh tiểu học giống như đều không ra thế nào vui vẻ.

Hán sông gió tại cái này giữa hè ban đêm lộ ra càng phát ra thoải mái, hai người đem xe ngừng tại cầu một bên, Khương Daniel hoan hô hướng về phía trước chạy tới, Seoul cảnh đêm đẹp đến mức say lòng người, nhưng trong mắt hắn, so ra kém bên cạnh hắn người một phần vạn. Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên máy ảnh, ghi chép lại hắn ấn áo sơmi hoa bóng lưng.

"Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống máy ảnh, bước chân lại tiếp tục hướng phía trước.

Khương Daniel sững sờ, dạng này cách gọi chỉ có mụ mụ kêu lên, hắn xoay người, trong lòng cảm giác hạnh phúc đột nhiên xuất hiện.

"Niel tại." Khương Daniel thậm chí có chút muốn khóc.

Ung bác sĩ xoa lên Khương tiên sinh mặt, tại hắn đáng yêu trên đôi môi ấn kế tiếp hôn, Khương Daniel đỏ mặt, hai mươi mấy ảnh hình người cái ngây thơ tiểu nam hài.

"Bác sĩ, cái kia... Đầu lưỡi giống như... Không thể liếm hư mất răng..." Khương Daniel gãi gãi đầu.

"Cây quản đều xong, còn lại một viên cuối cùng răng hàm không có bổ, ngươi đang lo lắng cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiền ngẫm cười một tiếng.

Kia Niel liền không khách khí rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel công thành đoạt đất khí thế hù đến, mình còn phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí không thể liếm đến hắn chính tại trị liệu xấu răng, dẫn đến mình một mực không thi triển được.

Có chút biệt khuất.

Loại này biệt khuất một mực tiếp tục đến sáng ngày thứ hai tại Khương Daniel nhà tỉnh lại, hắn nhìn xem trên người mình dấu đỏ, trong lòng chất hỏi mình mặc dù là cái giả thuần nhất buổi tối hôm qua tại sao phải đau lòng bệnh nhân rưng rưng làm số không. Bất quá thoải mái hay là thoải mái đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu lay mở xử tại hắn cổ bên trong đầu ổ gà. Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel ban đêm thích ôm người ngủ, buổi sáng tỉnh lại ôm người dừng lại mãnh thân, cỡ lớn khuyển đồng dạng. Sau đó xuống giường đi cho người ta làm cơm.

Mùa hè nhanh lúc kết thúc nghênh đón Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật. Khương Daniel mời nửa ngày nghỉ đi bệnh viện chờ thất ngồi. Tràng cảnh này nhưng thật ra là có chút không hài hòa, có ai từng thấy bưng lấy một bó to trong truyền thuyết tinh không hoa mang theo hộp quà người bệnh. Hôm nay là ngày nghỉ một ngày trước, khoang miệng ngoại khoa dị thường bận bịu, cái cuối cùng người bệnh rời đi thời điểm trời đều có chút đen. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng ra thời điểm Khương Daniel hay là giống đạn pháo đồng dạng bắn lên.

"Thánh Hựu ca! Sinh nhật vui vẻ! Cái này cho ngươi!" Khương Daniel đem hoa đưa cho hắn. Màu lam tú cầu bên trên lấm ta lấm tấm đầy trời tinh, ba cây hoa hồng vàng tạo thành một cái đồ án, là hắn Thánh Hựu ca ba viên tinh.

"Đây là..." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận hoa, xem hiểu một nháy mắt hắn mở to hai mắt.

Cái này, cho ngươi vũ trụ.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Chỉ coi qua khoang miệng khoa người bệnh không có khi qua khoang miệng bác sĩ, có sai lầm liền... Cho mọi người chúc mừng năm mới đi


	363. Chapter 363

【 Dan Ung 】 độc nhất vô nhị

Mình muốn nhìn không ai viết thế là tự mình động thủ cơm no áo ấm. ooc trách ta, chi tiết sai lầm trách ta.

Đi hướng phòng chụp ảnh trên đường, người đại diện cho Khương Daniel lọc một lần hôm nay hành trình, hắn một bên nghe, một bên nhớ tại điện thoại di động của mình bản ghi nhớ bên trong.

Trừ ba cái một mình quảng cáo quay chụp bên ngoài là đoàn thể hoạt động, buổi chiều có mặt âm nhạc tiết, ba bài hát, hai bài động tuyến tương đối phức tạp, phải sớm làm nóng người đâu, Daniel nghĩ. Đúng, ban đêm còn có cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng nhau tống nghệ tiết mục.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới trước đó tiết mục đạo diễn: Muốn bao nhiêu hỗ động a nhiều hỗ động, hai người các ngươi, các cô nương thích xem. Khương Daniel có chút xấu hổ, các cô nương không thích kiện khí tiểu hỏa tử ngược lại thích bọn tiểu tử yêu đương, Daniel một cái tay dụi dụi con mắt, ngăn trở mình bao hàm ba phần xấu hổ phức tạp mỉm cười.

Bán mục nát là đương thời vòng tròn bên trong mọi người đều biết vòng phấn thủ đoạn, công ty thậm chí sẽ chuyên môn chỉ đạo nghệ nhân nên làm như thế nào, tỉ như sắp xếp người thiết tương đối bổ sung hoặc là giống nhau hai người tại cùng một ngăn tiết mục bên trong, sân bay trong túc xá hỗ động thậm chí cũng có thể là an bài tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay từ đầu là có chút phản cảm, mặc dù hắn cũng không ghét cùng Khương Daniel tiếp xúc thân mật. Bởi vì quan hệ của hai người lúc đầu từ thời điểm tranh tài liền đã phi thường tốt, cho nên mỗi lần theo yêu cầu cùng Niel hỗ động thời điểm liền sẽ cảm thấy toàn thân không từ tại, thật giống như không làm như vậy hai người hữu nghị chính là giả đồng dạng.

"A trời ạ hôm nay chúng ta ongniel cũng kinh doanh!" "Ai một cổ Niel lại sờ hắn Thánh Hựu ca đầu!" "A a a a ongniel is science!" Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh trang điểm vừa dùng tiểu hào xoát thôi đặc, hững hờ địa điểm tiến một cái hôm qua buổi hòa nhạc tương quan mang tag đẩy bình luận bên trong. Thiên địa lương tâm lần này ta thật không phải là chân tâm thật ý nghĩ bị sờ đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài đưa di động ném tại trang điểm trước gương, thợ trang điểm tỷ tỷ không để lại dấu vết cười một tiếng tiếp tục trong tay công việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bực bội. Cái này thể hiện tại mỗi một lần một mình thời điểm —— tắm rửa thời điểm, một mình đuổi thông cáo trên xe nghỉ ngơi thời điểm, lúc ăn cơm. Hắn biết rõ, mình gần nhất cùng Daniel hỗ động tám chín phần mười đều không phải tự nguyện, không biết Dornier bên kia là thế nào nghĩ, phản chính tự mình gần nhất là càng ngày càng không từ tại. Rõ ràng bình thường hai người sẽ tại nhàn rỗi thời điểm hẹn nhau đi mua sắm, đi ăn mì sợi, bình thường nhìn thấy cái gì chơi vui tiết mục ngắn cũng sẽ cùng lẫn nhau chia sẻ, có thể là hành trình là tại là quá mãn rồi, đoàn bên trong tất cả mọi người câu nệ tại cường độ cao lượng công việc, tốn tâm tư xử lý cùng đồng đội quan hệ ngược lại thành một loại xa xỉ. Hắn nhớ tới trước đó cùng Daniel hai người đi dạo phố ở tàu điện ngầm đứng chụp ảnh bị fan hâm mộ phát hiện đoạt mệnh phi nước đại thời điểm, hiện tại không có kia cái thời gian cũng không có ý nghĩ kia. Hắn có đôi khi sẽ nghĩ, trực tiếp nói cho fan hâm mộ hai chúng ta là giả ta thật đối Daniel một điểm ý đồ xấu đều không có hai ta là thật thật mà hảo huynh đệ thế nào. Những cô nương kia sẽ khóc chết, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, ta là điên rồi sao tắm rửa nghĩ loại này so triết học còn muốn một đoàn loạn thần kinh vấn đề.

Cuối cùng đã tới ban đêm, hai người đáp lấy xe của công ty đi tới cái này ngăn đương thời đại nhiệt tống nghệ tiết mục số một ảnh trong rạp. Buổi chiều âm nhạc tiết thời tiết không tốt lắm, gió thật to lại hạ một chút mưa nhỏ. Khương Daniel cảm mạo có hai ba ngày, một mực tại xe ghế sau vị bên trên đi ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn nghĩ hỏi hắn uống thuốc không, còn có mình giữ ấm trong chén cất mụ mụ cho lúc trước làm tốt canh gừng, muốn hỏi một chút hắn muốn hay không uống. Thế nhưng là hắn vẫn không có mở ra miệng, một là sợ nhao nhao Daniel đi ngủ, hai là... Hắn cảm thấy mình gần nhất cùng Daniel có một ít kỳ quái, hoặc là nói là chính hắn kỳ quái, có máy quay phim trường hợp, mỗi lần muốn cùng Daniel đáp lời hắn đều sẽ khuôn mặt tươi cười đón lấy, hắn không phân rõ Niel tiếu dung là chân tâm thật ý hay là mang theo nhiệm vụ tính chất, càng đáng sợ chính là, hắn thậm chí có chút không phân rõ mình bây giờ muốn quan tâm Niel là ra tại cái gì mục đích. Hắn nhìn một chút trong tay giữ ấm chén, cuối cùng vẫn là lựa chọn quay đầu đi không có để cho tỉnh hắn.

Đầu mùa xuân ban đêm thậm chí so mùa đông còn lạnh, buổi chiều hạ mưa nhỏ tại mặt đường bên trên kết băng, lúc xuống xe Daniel vừa tỉnh ngủ, không có chú ý dưới chân kém một chút trượt chân, Ung Thánh Hựu so người đại diện phản ứng còn nhanh đỡ hắn một thanh, Daniel đứng vững sau ngẩng đầu, vẫn là trước sau như một vô cùng sáng sủa tiếu dung. Các cô nương trông thấy khẳng định sẽ bị đẹp trai như vậy khí mê đảo đi, mà giờ này khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng giống chứa một cái không có quen quả hồng, đỏ là đỏ, nhưng là lột ra thưởng thức vừa đắng vừa chát.

Tiết mục thu bắt đầu, phụ trách Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đạo diễn tại bắt đầu trước lại cho hai người bàn giao một chút chú ý hạng mục, nhất là hỗ động vấn đề, sẽ ảnh hưởng tỉ lệ người xem, đạo diễn nói. Khương Daniel cung cung kính kính đứng nghe xong đạo diễn lời nói, đạo diễn quay người đi mới xuất ra khăn tay xát nước mũi, mà Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối không có nghe lọt một chữ.

Thu đến giai đoạn thứ hai, mọi người bắt đầu hướng số 2 lều chuyển di, cái này lều có một cái bơ bong bóng hồ, nội dung trò chơi là hai người một đội, một người dùng bịt mắt che mắt, một người khác chỉ huy hắn xuyên qua trùng điệp chướng ngại đến bờ bên kia, thuận lợi đến không có rơi vào ao đội ngũ đạt được thắng lợi. Ung cùng Khương hai người không ngoài sở liệu phân đến một cái đội, vốn là từ Khương Daniel khiêu chiến, Ung Thánh Hựu đến chỉ huy, nhưng bởi vì Daniel cảm mạo, hai người trao đổi vị trí. Toàn bộ quá trình mười phần thuận lợi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười lợi dụng mình khôi hài thiên phú cùng kính nghiệp tinh thần hoàn thành khiêu chiến. Mc giơ lên Khương Daniel tay trái tuyên cáo bọn hắn cái này một đội thắng lợi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía Daniel cùng mình mười ngón khấu chặt tay phải, thu hồi ánh mắt thời điểm, lướt qua Niel mặt, vẫn là xán lạn lại phải thể tiếu dung, còn kèm theo hoàn thành "Nhiệm vụ" thỏa mãn. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút muốn khóc.

Mc đang nói một vòng này kết thúc ngữ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mình bảy tám phần, trên mặt mình còn dính lấy bơ đều quên xát. Daniel là trông thấy, thế là hắn đưa tay muốn giúp hắn lau đi. Thế nhưng là hắn còn không có đụng phải hắn ca mặt, liền bị đối phương ngăn mình tay. Daniel có một cái chớp mắt kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng chỉ là một cái chớp mắt, về sau lập tức khôi phục mỉm cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cố ý, nhưng là hắn không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, chỉ là nhìn xem mc phương hướng mỉm cười, lại là cái gì cẩu thí nhiệm vụ đi, ông đây mặc kệ.

Bản khâu kết thúc tại số 2 ảnh lều quay chụp nhiệm vụ cũng liền hoàn thành, mọi người đi hướng phòng nghỉ chuẩn bị chỉnh đốn một chút bắt đầu vòng tiếp theo quay chụp. Tiếp xuống khâu hai người duy trì lấy kinh doanh mỉm cười thuận lợi kết thúc quay chụp, nhưng lẫn nhau một câu thêm lời thừa thãi đều chưa hề nói. Khương Daniel một mực đang suy đoán Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đang tức giận Daniel vì cái gì không đến hỏi mình làm sao.

Liền ngay cả trở về trên xe cũng một đường không nói chuyện, một cái mệt mỏi cực ngủ một đường, một cái khó thở nhíu mày quyết miệng một đường.

Trở lại ký túc xá về sau đồng đội có có hành trình còn chưa có trở lại, có ở phòng khách tụ cùng một chỗ chơi game, có đã ngủ. Tóm lại phòng tắm ở giữa còn trống không. Ung Thánh Hựu đổi áo ngủ tại trên bồn cầu ngồi, một mực chờ đến Khương Daniel tiến đến rửa mặt bị hù dọa.

Daniel: "Nha! Thánh Hựu ca còn chưa có đi ngủ a."

"Niel muốn ăn kéo mì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu hỏi. Khương Daniel buông xuống súc miệng chén, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói: "Thánh Hựu ca vì cái gì hỏi như vậy?"

"Niel nghĩ dạo phố sao nghĩ uống nước giải khát sao muốn chơi ván trượt sao muốn đi trạm xe lửa chứng nhận mình quảng cáo sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đều không có nhấc.

Daniel bị có chút hắn ca bắn liên thanh hù đến, hắn đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt: "Ca muốn đi sao, ngày mai ngày nghỉ ta chính dễ dàng bồi ca đi."

"Khương Daniel!" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên từ bồn cầu đứng lên, "Vì cái gì ngươi vốn là như vậy! Cái gì cũng tốt hảo hảo vâng vâng vâng, đối ai cũng cùng dạng, đều là một bộ kinh doanh mỉm cười, đối ta cũng giống vậy... Ta không phải ngươi bằng hữu tốt nhất sao? Ngươi vì sự tình gì sự tình đều chiều theo ta, ngươi có thể hay không cùng ta nói một chút ngươi mệt mỏi, khó chịu, có thể hay không đối ta đùa nghịch một giở tính trẻ con!"

Daniel cúi đầu xuống: "Ngươi hôm nay chính là vì cái này sinh khí sao?"

"Vâng, ngươi vì cái gì mặt đối ta thời điểm luôn luôn đang cười, vì kia thứ gì cẩu thí nhiệm vụ sao, ngươi có thể hay không chân chính nhìn xem ta, ta không phải ngươi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đạo cụ! Con mẹ nó chứ cũng không muốn làm ngươi cái gì kinh doanh cp!" Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình âm lượng có chút cao, đưa tay mở ra bên phải vòi hoa sen.

"Bởi vì ta thích ca, ta không nghĩ ca bởi vì ta không vui." Daniel thanh âm nghiêm túc vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất ù tai, trái tim oanh minh thanh âm che lại vòi hoa sen thanh âm, giờ phút này thần kinh của hắn trung tâm chính tại sinh động làm việc, thế nhưng là thốt ra phảng phất không bị khống chế:

"Ta cũng thích Niel" .

Nói xong tách ra tới Daniel cái ót, cũng nghiêm túc hôn xuống,

Daniel nói ra câu nói kia về sau mình cũng là mộng, mình bại lộ phải cũng quá nhanh đi... Đang miên man suy nghĩ thời điểm, lại tiếp vào đến từ đối phương bạo kích.

Hai người trong đầu giờ này khắc này chính tại thả pháo hoa. Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc biết mình cho tới nay để ý lấy Daniel nhất cử nhất động là vì cái gì, vì cái gì sốt ruột phát hỏa, vì cái gì sinh khí khổ sở, nguyên lai cho là mình để ý là Daniel cho mình không phải độc nhất vô nhị hữu nghị, hiện tại mình rốt cuộc minh bạch. Mà Daniel đang chìm thấm tại thích lâu như vậy ca cũng thích mình trong lúc khiếp sợ chậm không đến.

Trong một giây lát về sau, Daniel lay mở Ung Thánh Hựu tay: "Ca, ta thở không nổi, ta cảm mạo nghẹt mũi... Hắt xì! ! !"


	364. Chapter 364

【 Dan Ung 】 mỹ lệ nói dối người

Chia sẻ VIXX LR ca khúc «Beautiful Liar »htt PS://www. xiami. com/s ong/1774602395 (chia sẻ từ @ con tôm âm nhạc)

Trong công ty mới tới hậu bối nghiệp vụ năng lực mạnh phi thường, vừa bị lão bản đào tới một cái nguyệt liền cầm xuống một cái đặc biệt trọng yếu hạng mục.

Lão Thôi gõ gõ công ty pha lê đại môn: "Mọi người trong tay ngừng một chút, để ăn mừng chúng ta cầm xuống lực đạt đẹp, cũng vì bổ sung ta thiếu Daniel tiếp phong yến, ta mời khách, đêm nay bò nướng lưỡi, tan tầm dưới lầu đại sảnh tập hợp a, ai cũng không cho phép vắng mặt!"

Trong công ty một mảnh reo hò. Có ai không nguyện ý ăn miễn phí bò nướng lưỡi đâu, mà lại là cùng mới tới soái ca đồng sự cùng một chỗ.

Nghe nói Khương Daniel là từ hải ngoại trở về, dáng dấp đẹp mắt nhân duyên cũng tốt, tất cả mọi người cảm thấy khó khăn vấn đề chỉ cần tìm Daniel hỗ trợ liền đều không là vấn đề. Điểm trọng yếu nhất chính là hắn xưa nay sẽ không bởi vì chính mình có năng lực liền nâng lên mình, bận không qua nổi thời điểm sẽ cùng những đồng nghiệp khác cùng một chỗ tăng ca, cầm cao như vậy tiền lương cũng sẽ cùng mọi người cùng nhau ăn uống đường.

"Hắn đặc biệt bình dị gần gũi a ngay cả khó khăn nhất làm Ung tiền bối cũng có thể chơi đến cùng một chỗ!" Ung Thánh Hựu đi ngang qua phòng giải khát nghe được phòng thị trường hai tiểu cô nương một câu như vậy đánh giá là có chút sụp đổ. Hắn lúc nào thành khó khăn nhất làm.

"Cái gì a, Ung tiền bối nào có khó làm, chỉ là có chút không theo lẽ thường ra bài thôi, ta nếu là Ung tiền bối bạn gái, khẳng định theo không kịp tiết tấu." "Ôi nha chúng ta vĩnh na muốn làm Ung tiền bối bạn gái a" "Không có rồi ta chính là đánh cái so sánh! Ung tiền bối hay là được rồi, ta ngược lại là cảm thấy Daniel xi không tệ, xem xét chính là điển hình bạn trai loại hình." "Đúng a hắn siêu đáng yêu, ta nhìn thấy trên bàn của hắn thả gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm đâu!" Ung Thánh Hựu gãi gãi đầu rón rén quay người đi, cũng không biết mình loại này nghe lén góc tường hành vi có tính không không theo lẽ thường ra bài.

Có khó không làm còn còn chờ thương thảo, nhưng là có thể cùng Daniel chơi đến cùng một chỗ hắn là có chút nghĩ phủ nhận. Bất quá chỉ là có một ngày vừa vặn tại phòng giải khát đụng phải, lại vừa vặn hai người đều bưng cùng một cái thẻ bài mì sợi, lại vừa vặn đều đang nấu mì sợi thời điểm thả trứng gà cùng chi sĩ, mà thôi.

Làm sao nhiều như vậy vừa vặn.

Ngay lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nghĩ như vậy, làm sao nhiều như vậy vừa vặn. Cái kia giữa trưa, hai người bởi vì mì sợi khẩu vị quá mức nói hùa quen biết, Daniel một bên hút trượt mì sợi một bên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời: "Ta nghe nói Ung tiền bối chuyện trước kia, quá lợi hại!"

Hơn nửa đêm đột nhiên bừng tỉnh ý thức được không đúng chỗ nào, từ trên giường đứng lên tỉ mỉ địa hạch đối tư liệu phát hiện sắp ký hợp đồng hạng mục có một cái cự đại lỗ thủng —— là đối thủ công ty cho bọn hắn hạ bao, sau đó gọi điện thoại đem tại ngoại địa chuẩn bị sáng sớm hôm sau ký hợp đồng lão Thôi kêu lên. Chuyện như vậy không phải năng lực mạnh liền có thể làm đến, thua thiệt Ung Thánh Hựu can đảm cẩn trọng phản ứng cấp tốc, lão Thôi lúc ấy nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng là một thân mồ hôi lạnh, đem cơ hồ mọi người trong công ty từ trong lúc ngủ mơ quát lên tăng ca kiểm tra hạng mục chuẩn bị quá trình cùng tư liệu, phát hiện quả thật như Ung Thánh Hựu nói, lúc này mới thay công ty vãn hồi một số lớn tổn thất. Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó truyền kỳ sự kiện người người đều biết, Khương Daniel trước khi tới nơi này cũng nghe nói.

Ngươi cùng với ai đều là như thế đáp lời a, đóa hoa giao tiếp a ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ. Ung Thánh Hựu không phải một cái có thể tuỳ tiện cùng người khác thổ lộ tâm tình người, hắn không nói thêm gì, chỉ là trả lời một câu: "A ngươi cũng rất lợi hại, chúng ta trong tay hạng mục này ta cảm thấy ngươi khẳng định không có vấn đề." Là hoàn toàn lời khách sáo.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel lại cao hứng phi thường, cũng hết sức chăm chú tiếp nhận câu này Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng cổ vũ. Về sau hơn một tuần lễ, Khương Daniel mười phần liều mạng tại tăng ca. Cho nên lão Thôi ký xong hợp đồng trở lại công ty thời điểm, hắn cũng là cái thứ nhất đứng lên xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trên mặt.

Ban đêm tan việc mọi người phân hai nhóm ngồi xe đi nhà kia đắt đến nổi danh phòng ăn, một nhóm ngồi lão Thôi bảo mẫu xe đồng dạng thương vụ, một đạo khác ngồi Ung Thánh Hựu SUV.

Lão Thôi định một cái lộ thiên bao lớn ở giữa, lớn đến có thể làm niên hội cái chủng loại kia, từ trên sân thượng có thể quan sát Seoul mỹ cảnh.

Sau khi ngồi xuống tất cả mọi người tại hi hi ha ha chờ đặc biệt sẽ ăn lão Thôi cho mọi người chọn món ăn, "Hội trưởng ta hôm nay thế nhưng là đói một trung buổi trưa a, cẩn thận tiền của ngài bao bị chúng ta kinh ngạc!" Lão Thôi đặc biệt lớn thủ bút địa điểm một đống đặc cấp trâu lưỡi, thuận tiện còn mời phục vụ viên xuất ra hắn cất ở đây bên trong rượu ngon: "Để ăn mừng chúng ta cầm xuống lực đạt đẹp, cũng vì đền bù chúng ta Daniel, mọi người buông ra ăn, hôm nay ta trả tiền, tiếp xuống công việc cũng phải vất vả mọi người, fighting!"

Nâng chén thời điểm, lão Thôi phát hiện hắn tốn sức đào đến người mới trong chén rót chính là nước trái cây, hắn lặng lẽ hỏi Khương Daniel: "Daniel làm sao không uống rượu a? Đây chính là ta sai người từ Italy mang về." Khương Daniel nhất quán lễ tiết hoàn chỉnh, nhẹ nhàng cản một chút nói đa tạ hội trưởng hảo ý, nhưng là phi thường thật có lỗi, mình thật không biết uống rượu. Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên nhìn xem, nghĩ thầm người tuổi trẻ bây giờ quả nhiên là trầm mê công việc, ngay cả rượu đều không uống sao, rượu là cái thứ tốt, ngươi không uống ta uống, lớn không được chờ một lúc đón xe trở về.

Mọi người tựa hồ chơi đến rất vui vẻ, bởi vì là nhân vật chính lại là công thần, Khương Daniel bị lôi kéo chơi mấy vòng trò chơi, cười đến con mắt híp lại, răng lộ ra giống một con thỏ.

Tiệc ăn mừng rất náo nhiệt, ra ngoài ý định chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu uống nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu thế nhưng là danh xưng ngàn chén không ngã, trước kia việc gấp đi bữa tiệc bên trên tìm lão Thôi, vì đi nhanh lên liền thay lão Thôi cản rượu, liên tiếp uống đổ đối phương mấy người, như thường mặt không biến sắc tim không đập đi ra tiệm cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức lúc thanh tỉnh phảng phất nghe thấy có người cho hắn thêm rượu, nhưng hắn không có chú ý tới bọn hắn rượu gì đều hướng hắn trong chén thêm, mình là ngàn chén không ngã, là hai bình Vodka có thể nhưng là một chén Vodka một ly bia lại không được cái chủng loại kia —— hắn không thể hòa với uống.

Kết quả là không có uống rượu người chỉ còn một cái khác cảm mạo không thể uống rượu doãn cô nương còn có Khương Daniel. Cuối cùng doãn cô nương lái xe lão Thôi xe đi đưa mấy nữ hài về nhà, Khương Daniel quyết định mở Ung Thánh Hựu xe trước đưa rời nhà gần mấy cái nam đồng sự, cuối cùng đưa nhà xa nhất Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Bái bai, lên lầu thời điểm cẩn thận." Cuối cùng đưa xong pr một cái thực tập sinh, Khương Daniel đem xe cửa đóng tốt, nhìn thoáng qua tại tay lái phụ ngủ được không an ổn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Vừa vừa trên đường trở về đằng sau mấy cái tiểu ca vẫn luôn đang hát nói chuyện phiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại lông mày vẫn luôn không có giãn ra qua.

Khương Daniel không có nhẫn tâm đánh thức hắn, hắn đem xe mở đến một cái không có đèn đường địa phương, nhập thu thời tiết có chút lạnh, hắn mở ra điều hoà không khí. Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp dần dần bình ổn xuống tới, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn rung động lông mi, chuẩn bị đưa tay giúp hắn đẩy ra một mực theo hô hấp lay động trán phát.

Loại này ngủ nhan thực tại là xinh đẹp muốn để người vĩnh viễn phong tồn tại trong viện bảo tàng, nếu như không phải khi Khương Daniel nhìn hắn chằm chằm thời điểm đột nhiên mở to mắt, đương nhiên tại mở mắt nháy mắt, hắn bắt lấy trước mắt cái tay kia.

"Có người hay không nói qua ngươi cười lên rất giống con thỏ, " Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy híp mắt hỏi hắn, Khương Daniel hiển nhiên bị giật nảy mình, tiếu dung cứng ở trên mặt.

"Chính là mặt ngoài dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn thuần lương nhưng là khởi xướng hung ác đến có thể đem người ngón tay cắn rơi cái chủng loại kia con thỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại duỗi lưng một cái.

"Oa tạ ơn Ung tiền bối, còn là lần đầu tiên nghe người ta nói ta giống con thỏ đáng yêu như thế sinh vật đâu!" Còn là một bộ thỏ Tử Tiếu.

Không lên bao đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, cái này hậu bối thật giả.

"Đi thôi đưa ta về nhà đi, đi thẳng hạ cái giao lộ rẽ phải liền đến." Ung Thánh Hựu cuộn lên đến đối mặt cửa sổ nghiêng nằm xuống.

Đến mục đích, Khương Daniel giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe ngừng tốt, đem bên ngoài bao cũng thay hắn mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lấy áo, "Muốn lên đi ngồi một chút sao?"

Thử một lần cuối cùng.

"Không được Ung tiền bối, ta đón xe về đi là được, ngươi đi lên uống nhiều nước một chút, giải rượu canh cũng đừng quên uống, có việc gọi điện thoại cho ta, ngủ ngon." Khương Daniel lắc lắc điện thoại, quay người muốn đi.

Xem ra là mình thật là sẽ sai ý nữa nha, Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai: "Ha ha, về sau đừng gọi ta tiền bối đi, tất cả mọi người quen như vậy." Khương Daniel dừng bước lại: "Tốt! Gọi ca thế nào, Thánh Hựu ca! Ta đi trước á!"

Nhìn đối phương không chút do dự đi ra cư xá, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nghi hoặc một chút gãi gãi đầu, mình cũng có sai lầm linh thời điểm đâu.

Đêm hôm đó về sau qua rất nhiều ngày, công ty bởi vì Khương Daniel nhiều rất nhiều sức sống, ích lợi cũng ngày càng cất cao, thời gian tựa hồ so trước kia nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ở chung cũng tự nhiên rất nhiều.

Cuối tuần thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đi quán bar uống rượu buông lỏng, gần nhất bởi vì công việc bận quá đã rất lâu không có đi, chính hảo bằng hữu phát hiện một nhà trước kia tia không chút nào thu hút hiện tại đột nhiên lửa cháy đến quán rượu nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu dự định đi thử xem.

"Một chén phần lớn đều tạ ơn." Hai loại khác biệt nam tính thanh âm gần như đồng thời vang lên, bartender cũng là sững sờ. Một người hiển nhiên là muốn tránh, mà một cái khác bắt lấy cổ áo của hắn.

"Giảo hoạt con thỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel khóc không ra nước mắt mặt, tâm tình hết sức phức tạp.

"Ngươi tới đây cho ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel kéo tiến quán bar phòng vệ sinh gian phòng đóng cửa lại.

"Ngươi không phải sẽ không uống rượu không?" Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ ngoạn vị biểu lộ, nhưng bên trong quả thực là có chút tức giận, hắn chán ghét người khác lừa hắn.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem gần trong gang tấc gương mặt kia, không tự giác né tránh ánh mắt của đối phương, "A, ta sẽ không uống a, là cái kia..."

"Ngươi nói láo cũng đánh cái bản nháp, ngươi nghe mình miệng bên trong trăm lợi ngọt hương vị..."

"Không phải trăm lợi ngọt đúng đúng Whisky!" Không khí có một nháy mắt yên tĩnh.

"Daniel ta hỏi ngươi, tại sao phải gạt ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trên ván cửa khẽ dựa.

"Ta..." Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống.

"Kia tốt ta đổi cái phương thức hỏi, ngươi thích ăn kéo mì sao?"

"Không thích..."

"Ngươi thích ăn kẹo mềm sao?"

"Không thích..."

Vậy ngươi thích ta sao?

Khương Daniel cảm thấy cái này quá nhanh, nhanh đến mức tựa như trước đó cặn bã bằng hữu lừa gạt hắn ngày thứ hai cuỗm tiền lẩn trốn nước ngoài đồng dạng. Mình vô duyên vô cớ cõng đặt mông nợ, cảnh sát bắt không được người, mình đành phải tiếp nhận lão Thôi trợ giúp, về nước trợ giúp lão Thôi quản lý công ty. Nhanh đến mức liền như chính mình sứt đầu mẻ trán thời điểm nghe nói Ung Thánh Hựu sự tích cơ hồ là nháy mắt có linh cảm đồng dạng. Nhanh đến mức tựa như lần nữa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền yêu hắn như vậy. Khi đó thêm một đêm ban hắn đi công ty sân thượng thông khí, hắn nhìn thấy Âu phục giày da Ung Thánh Hựu, giẫm lên ván trượt vọt bên trên một bậc thang, tiếu dung sáng tỏ phải như là ngày đó triêu dương.

Mình nợ nần cũng kém không nhiều trả hết, cảnh sát bên kia cũng có tin tức, tựa như là thời điểm buông xuống.

Hắn cười, lộ ra con thỏ răng.

Không thích.

"Ngươi cái này cái lừa gạt." Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu liền hôn lên kia hai mảnh xem ra rất rất tốt thân bờ môi, nhưng rất nhanh liền bị Khương Daniel đảo khách thành chủ, hắn hắn một tay nắm cả Ung Thánh Hựu eo, một tay từ hắn màu đen trong áo sơ mi chạm vào đi, quả nhiên là hết sức xinh đẹp thân eo.

Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh đè lại Khương Daniel, "Cùng ta về nhà, chỗ này quá nhỏ."


	365. Chapter 365

Gây chuyện Dan Ung Wannaone

Gây chuyện

Dan Ung

Đoản đả

Đổi chính ta văn

Đột nhiên nghĩ viết viết tư ưu sinh cùng mình nhỏ vô lại phát tiểu yêu hận tình cừu.

Cùng bọn hắn là thế nào lăn đến trên một cái giường.

Hộp hộp hộp hộp nấc.

Ta có hay không có thể trở thành qua thẩm tiểu công chúa đâu?

Đều cao trung, Khương Daniel còn là thường ngày đùa Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cầm phấn viết đầu ném Ung Thánh Hựu, chủ nhiệm lớp cầm phấn viết đầu ném hắn.

Chủ nhiệm lớp quệt miệng nghĩ, đứa nhỏ này quá da, mười phần thích ăn đòn, nếu không phải nhìn tại hắn mặt đẹp mắt lão ba còn là cục trưởng công an phân thượng, sớm cầm điều cây chổi quất hắn nha.

Nhưng cái này Khương Daniel cũng là không tiến bộ, một không học tập hai không học tốt, hút thuốc uống rượu cua gái đánh nhau quán net bao đêm phòng khiêu vũ nhảy disco, liền kém cha hắn đi chỗ nào càn quét tệ nạn hắn liền đi chỗ đó sóng.

Cũng liền Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể nói hắn một câu, người khác một câu đều chưa nói xong, liền phải trước chịu cái này thứ nhi đầu tiểu tử đánh một trận.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng khuyên qua hắn: "Ai, ngươi cũng đừng như thế hổ, tốt xấu cha ngươi nuôi ngươi, duy trì dưới hắn công việc nha, làm gì cùng mình máy ATM không qua được?"

Khương Daniel nắm bắt mặt của hắn về, tránh hắn bàn tay cũng tránh nước chảy mây trôi: "Nghèo ta liền tới tìm ngươi, ngươi không nuôi ta ta liền chơi ngươi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ lắc đầu, chó chết bầm này, liền biết bắt hắn trêu đùa, một cái một tuần trong ngực cô nàng đổi bảy cái phóng đãng nhi đồng, cũng không dám cong đến hắn chỗ này tới.

Nhưng hắn hay là tận lấy mình khi hắn phát tiểu chức trách, cũng tại nhà hắn cho hắn bổ cái tập a cái gì, trọng yếu chính là Khương Daniel mẹ hắn nướng các lộ điểm tâm nhỏ, Khương Daniel xem sách hắn liền ở bên cạnh ăn, không đầy một lát liền có thể trông thấy Khương Daniel không biết lúc nào liền nhìn hắn đến.

"Nhìn cái rắm, Thiên Thiên nhìn ngươi đều không chê phiền a."

"Không phiền, ngươi nhìn xem đặc biệt ngốc, tướng mạo liền đặc biệt chơi vui, ăn nhiều một chút béo lên điểm đi, cầm bốc lên đến xúc cảm càng tốt hơn!"

Chủ nhiệm lớp không biết, hắn không dám dùng điều cây chổi rút Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu dám trực tiếp níu lấy lỗ tai nhấc lên, hắn ngược lại là biết lâu dài liên tục cả lớp thứ nhất Ung Thánh Hựu là cảnh sát thế gia xuất thân, cũng không biết cái này tư ưu sinh mặt cây gậy trúc thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu có thể một người quật ngã ba mươi đại hán vạm vỡ.

Khương Daniel giống như hắn xuất thân, nhưng hắn không vui lòng sờ mình luyện ra cơ bụng, liền thích mỗi ngày đem Ung Thánh Hựu Bảo Bảo bụng cùng mặt sờ lại sờ.

"Làm gì lão sờ mặt ta? !"

"Mềm hồ, xúc cảm tuyệt tán!"

"Vậy ta trên bụng lại không có cơ bụng ngươi sờ nó làm gì? !"

"Có nhiều co dãn a, có nhiều dẻo dai con a, sờ sờ làm sao vậy, ngươi có thể rơi một miếng thịt con a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn không được, bị sờ quen thuộc về sau cũng liền nhận mệnh, chính là cho hắn học bù thời điểm quất hắn rút ác hơn.

Về sau Khương Daniel cha hắn điều động công việc, Khương Daniel lớp mười hai thời điểm chuyển trường đi, trước khi đi đi một chuyến Ung Thánh Hựu nhà, nhưng hắn vậy sẽ chính nằm sấp tại một đống làm không hết bài thi bên trên đi ngủ ngủ chảy nước miếng.

Khương Daniel một người tiến hắn phòng, nhìn xem bốn bề vắng lặng, mới vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng giọt kia nước bọt, lại thân miệng hắn một ngụm.

Mỗi lần hắn đều chưa bao giờ nói láo, hắn là thật thích Ung Thánh Hựu, từ nhỏ thích đến lớn, nói với hắn nghĩ thao hắn cũng không phải nói giả.

Nhưng hắn làm sao liền lão coi hắn là chuyện tiếu lâm? Là hắn người này bản thân xem ra liền không đủ chân thành hay là mình trước kia đổi những cái kia cái bạn gái không đủ kích thích hắn?

Cái này muốn tách ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu là cùng hắn tình cảm nhạt, không để ý hắn nhưng làm sao bây giờ là tốt?

"Ngươi làm gì hôn ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật ngủ không sâu, Khương Daniel lại gần thời điểm hắn liền cảm thấy, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel không phải đùa hắn, mà là thân hắn.

Tê tê, cảm giác còn rất tốt, cùng cái đại cẩu, còn liếm hắn một ngụm.

"Bởi vì thích ngươi a, ngươi nhìn ta hôn qua ai?"

"Muốn đi à nha? Ta nghe ta cha nói."

"Ừm, đi. . . Ngươi phải muốn ta! Nhất định phải nghĩ đến ta!"

"Không muốn, lại da lại sóng, ngươi đi ta đi đem cái ngươi trước kia bạn gái Thiên Thiên đánh ba mà đi."

"Ngươi nói cái gì? Ngươi nói ngươi muốn cùng người khác thân? !"

"Kia. . . Kia liên quan gì đến ngươi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu con mẹ nó ngươi dựng thẳng lên lỗ tai của ngươi đến cẩn thận nghe một chút được hay không? ! Ta! Khương Daniel! Thích ngươi! Còn muốn chơi ngươi! ! Con mẹ nó ngươi hiện tại nói với ta ngươi muốn cùng người khác tại cùng một chỗ? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu lau lau miệng, có chút bốc lên sợ khí.

Khương Daniel bình thường kia là không để ý hắn , mặc hắn nghịch lông của hắn sờ, lúc này xem ra là rốt cục cho hắn làm xù lông.

". . . Thích ta đi, đừng Thiên Thiên lão nghĩ đến thao a thao, nhiều không văn minh, ngươi nói ngươi nguyên lai cùng đại cô nương yêu đương, sinh hoạt tình dục nhiều phong phú, cùng ta cái không có ngực không mông nam sinh chỗ nào đến tình thú?"

"Kia là ta làm cho huynh đệ nhìn, ta. . . Ta còn chưa lên qua nữ, ta lại không thích các nàng, thân đều chẳng muốn thân."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lại, thật đúng là, ngay cả bọn hắn giáo hoa đều chịu đem mình mặt ném dưới mặt đất, liền vì sảng khoái Khương Daniel một ngày chuyện xấu bạn gái, nhưng chờ người ta điểm lấy chân chuẩn bị đưa cái mang theo nữ thần mùi hương bobo, liền bị cái này là cẩu mặt vươn một cái tay đẩy mặt cho đỗi trên mặt đất đi.

Vẫn là hắn sáng suốt, không kiêu ngạo không tự ti, hài tử nên đánh cũng phải đánh, coi như bị hắn bóp đỏ mặt ta cũng là trấn ở trận.

"Vậy ngươi bây giờ có thể cho ta hôn một chút sao? Nếu không ngươi trực tiếp nói cho ta ngươi vui không vui lòng cùng ta yêu đương cũng được, nếu là ngươi nguyện ý ta liền không đi!"

Khương Daniel cái này đứa con yêu Ung Thánh Hựu còn là hiểu rõ một hai, được đà lấn tới tốc độ có thể so với hỏa tiễn lên không, hắn cái này vừa cho phép hắn đối với mình động một chút ý đồ xấu, cái này muốn nhào lên mở gặm?

"Ngươi đều không có hôn qua người, kỹ thuật hôn khẳng định nát đến bạo tạc, không cùng ngươi hẹn, ta ngủ tiếp."

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là bị Khương Nhị lưu tử cho khóa trái cửa về sau bổ nhào lên giường, vén hắn quần áo lại thân lại sờ, còn lôi kéo tay của hắn vò mình nhô lên lều vải đến vị trí nào đó, thẳng đến đem Ung Thánh Hựu náo đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt hung ác cắn hắn một ngụm, hắn mới cười hắc hắc giúp Ung Thánh Hựu xát mình phun trong tay hắn đời đời con cháu.

"Ngươi nhìn cái này tốt bao nhiêu, nhiều hài hòa, muốn mẹ hắn bạn gái gì, lão tử về sau có bạn trai!"

"Ngươi vẫn là đi đi, ta thận còn muốn giữ lại khẩn cấp đâu."

Khương Daniel lại đặc biệt lưu manh liếm miệng Ung Thánh Hựu màu trắng trên cằm sinh ra một chút xíu tiểu Hồ cặn bã, mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là thoải mái xong sau đột nhiên biến thái tiếu dung.

"Ta muốn đợi ngươi lại lớn một chút chúng ta lại làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong Khương Daniel thật có lòng muốn ép hắn, trực tiếp đem không có xách tốt quần cái thằng này quan tại ngoài cửa.

"Không! ! ! Cửa! ! ! Thao nữ nhân của ngươi đi thôi! ! !"

Khương Daniel xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu không để cho mình tiếp tục được đà lấn tới, vuốt vuốt mới vừa rồi bị Ung Thánh Hựu đạp đau cái mông, lật cái kinh thiên rõ ràng mắt.

Nói thật giống như Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ để hắn thao, hắn liền thao không được đồng dạng.

A, ngây thơ.

Khương Daniel về sau không có thi đậu trường cảnh sát, bị cha hắn nhờ cái chuyển nghề trước đó chiến hữu cũ cho nhét trong quân doanh đi, người ta Ung Thánh Hựu phẩm học kiêm ưu, tự nhiên là xuôi gió xuôi nước thi đậu.

Khương Daniel một hưu giả liền mượn cha hắn quan hệ công nhiên xuất nhập trường cảnh sát đi trêu đùa Ung Thánh Hựu, mấy năm quân doanh tiếp tục sinh sống, sống sờ sờ đem cái này chó tiểu tử luyện thành cái binh lính càn quấy, Ung Thánh Hựu loại này xuất thân chính quy nhưng không chịu nổi hắn vào tay thời điểm ám chiêu tổn hại chiêu, tránh đều không tránh thoát, Khương Daniel cùng xách cái gà con giống như liền có thể cho hắn đánh ngã ở trường học hậu thân trong bụi cỏ đầu.

"Cái này đều mấy năm rồi? Ngươi nhưng đừng nói cho ta ngươi còn nhớ thương ta!"

"Nhớ thương ngươi làm sao rồi? Ta Thiên Thiên ở trong bộ đội nhìn những cái kia đen đi tức lăn ba tầng thổ, thật vất vả thấy ngươi khối này thịt trắng, cũng không phải hảo hảo ăn mấy ngụm? !"

"Mẹ nó quỷ biết ta vì cái gì phơi không đen a! Con mẹ nó ngươi làm sao còn không tìm nữ kết hôn đi? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sợ, sợ mình một chút kia sớm bị Khương Daniel mài không sai biệt lắm muốn không có thẳng nam ý chí thật cắt đứt quan hệ, hậu quả kia, thiết tưởng không chịu nổi, Khương Ung hai nhà phải lật trời!

"Ngươi liền thật như vậy muốn để ta cùng người khác tại cùng một chỗ?"

Khương Daniel nghe cái này cũng có dính thời điểm, nếu không phải đây là hắn từ nhỏ hiếm có đến lớn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn sớm liền trực tiếp mạnh lên, lớn không được chính là cái cá chết lưới rách, hắn không sợ chiêu ghi hận.

Nhưng đụng tới gương mặt này, bị hắn mắt phượng một chằm chằm, Khương Daniel vừa muốn đem hắn ôm giơ lên, lại cùng hắn thực thực tại tại lưỡi hôn hai giờ.

"Ngươi liền biết muốn cùng ta tại một khối, ngươi nghĩ tới về sau không? Cha mẹ ngươi cha mẹ ta làm sao bây giờ? Đại ngốc tử, đừng mẹ hắn lão nghĩ chính ngươi!"

"Ta nghĩ tới! Nhưng là ta coi như sẽ bị cha ta đánh gãy chân ta vẫn là thích ngươi, nhiều năm như vậy tình cảm con mẹ nó ngươi cho là ta nói nhạt nó liền có thể nhạt sao? ! Cái này trách ta cha! Làm gì tiểu học thời điểm không phải nói cho ta để ta cùng ngươi chỗ tốt đi một chút không phải liền muốn đánh gãy chân của ta! Lần này xong rồi! Hắn trực tiếp đem con của hắn uốn cong!"

"Liền biết tìm người khác lý do! Ngươi có bản lĩnh trước cho ta hỗn cái quân hàm đến xem! Trên bờ vai không có đòn khiêng không có tinh đừng mẹ hắn ưỡn nghiêm mặt tới gặp ta!"

Ung Thánh Hựu rút sụt sịt cái mũi chùi chùi kích động ra đến nước mắt, nắm lấy Khương Daniel hai bên mặt liều mạng bóp một chút, mới quay người chạy.

Khương Daniel không có truy, nhưng là trong lòng thích chết dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không phải sao, cuối cùng làm sao mắng hắn, làm sao kích hắn, đều vẫn là sẽ vì hắn rơi nước mắt, hay là nghĩ hắn tốt.

Không thích, cái kia dễ dàng như vậy không thích?

Ung Thánh Hựu tốt như vậy, hắn để trong lòng nhọn bên trên yêu thương lấy còn đến không kịp đâu!

Hai người lại như thế thật không minh bạch hỗn qua mấy năm, Khương Daniel vẫn không thể nào toại nguyện thao đến Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng hắn tiến bộ đội đặc chủng có quân hàm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát bên trên cương vị, tại bổn thị một cái đường đi đồn công an trực ban.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu mẹ hắn trước ngồi không yên, bắt đầu giới thiệu với hắn ra mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy qua các cô nương đều rất không tệ, đều là cùng Khương Daniel cái kia không thích đọc sách không giống người trí thức, tri thư đạt lễ ôn nhu nhã nhặn, hoạt bát đáng yêu sẽ đến sự tình, bình tĩnh tỉnh táo có khí chất, đều so Khương Daniel người này nhìn xem cao cấp.

Nhưng hắn không có cùng bất kỳ một cái nào cô nương nói vượt qua mười câu lời nói, liền bồi cười nói công việc khẩn trương muốn về đơn vị trực ban, không phải liền lấy hắn khu quản hạt kia tấm ảnh lông gà vỏ tỏi chuyện nhỏ lấp liếm cho qua.

Hắn đem lời đều kìm nén, liền nghĩ nói cho Khương Daniel nghe, muốn nghe hắn dáng vẻ lưu manh nhả rãnh mình nơi này sự tình còn không có hắn ngón út đầu ngón tay lớn.

Nhưng Khương Daniel đến tìm hắn số lần càng ngày càng ít, trong lòng của hắn cũng bắt đầu hoảng.

Dù sao sớm không phải trong trường học cúi đầu không gặp ngẩng đầu thấy thời điểm, cái này chó tiểu tử, sẽ không thật mẹ nó có khác tân hoan đi?

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng suy nghĩ qua, hắn hiện tại cái này tư tưởng đứng tại triển vọng tương lai góc độ đến xem, có thể nói là cực kỳ nguy hiểm cùng không được.

Nhưng là Khương Daniel thật đúng là nói trúng, nhiều năm như vậy tình cảm, chỗ nào dễ dàng như vậy nói ném liền ném?

Hỗn tiểu tử, vương bát đản, hắn phải tự mình bắt cái thằng này không để ý tới hắn đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả tích lũy hai ngày cả giả, đi cha hắn đơn vị đi cái cửa sau mở chứng minh, lúc này mới mình mở xe chạy về phía Khương Daniel chỗ tại bộ đội đại bản doanh đóng quân vùng ngoại thành.

"Ngươi tốt cảnh sát nhỏ đồng chí, ! Hoan nghênh ngươi đại biểu vốn là cục đến quan sát huấn luyện thành quả!"

"Ngươi tốt!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm rất to, chính là ánh mắt có chút phiêu.

"Ta cùng các ngươi đại đội một vị gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng chí là bằng hữu, vậy ta trước hết đi quan sát bộ đội của bọn hắn đi."

"Có thể, cùng ta đến đây đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel, nhưng cùng hắn nhận biết cái kia Khương Daniel ngày đêm khác biệt, ngược lại là có chút như năm đó dẫn hắn học bù chính hắn, yêu chi sâu, trách chi cắt.

"Đều cho ta đem động tác làm tiêu chuẩn! Đừng từng cái một bộ làm như thế mấy cái chống đẩy liền muốn các ngươi mệnh giống như sợ hình dáng!"

"Ai mẹ hắn còn dám lười biếng đem bụng kề sát đất bên trên, liền cho ta phụ trọng chạy tới! Mười cây số!"

"Phốc. . ."

"Ai cười? Mẹ hắn ai cười lão tử! Ra! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu ho hai tiếng, mặt lại kéo căng trở về.

"Ta cười, thế nào? Ngươi muốn để ta phụ trọng chạy sao Khương thủ trưởng?"

Khương Daniel nhìn lại, bay thẳng chạy trước vượt qua mấy cái còn tại tập chống đẩy - hít đất chiến sĩ, một thanh liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm rời đất!

"Ngọa tào a! Thả ta xuống ngươi cái Samoyed a! ! !"

"Không thả! ! ! Làm sao ngươi tới nhìn ta đến rồi? ! ! Ngươi biết ta suy nghĩ nhiều ngươi sao? ! ! Con mẹ nó chứ đều nhanh nghĩ ngươi nghĩ điên!"

"Ai tới thăm ngươi, ta là đại biểu thị cục công an đến quan sát các ngươi đại đội huấn luyện thành quả."

"Được được được ngươi yêu tìm lý do gì liền tìm lý do gì! Ta muốn chết ngươi!"

"Muốn ta. . . Vậy ngươi làm gì không đi tìm ta?"

"Ngươi cho rằng ta loại này tinh anh chúng ta đại đội trưởng dễ dàng như vậy cho ta phê giấy xin phép nghỉ? Trước kia ta đều là cầu gia gia cáo nãi nãi mới hỗn như vậy một hai ngày, còn tất cả đều cùng ngươi tại một khối."

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi thật muốn cùng người khác tốt nữa nha. . ."

"Ta như thế thích ngươi ta làm gì cùng người khác tốt? !"

"Xuỵt! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dám ngẩng đầu, liền Khương Daniel cái này lớn giọng, đoán chừng hắn muốn ở chỗ này ra đem tên.

"Đừng nói mò! ! ! Thả ta xuống! ! !"

"Không thả! ! ! Ta không huấn luyện! ! ! Ta liền nghĩ cùng ngươi ở một chỗ mà! ! ! Chỉ đạo viên, đây là ta chiếc kia tử, hôm nay chúng ta trước đến nơi này, để bọn hắn tự do kết đối luyện tập đi!"

"Ai mẹ của nàng là ngươi chiếc kia tử! Đừng nói mò!"

Chỉ đạo viên coi là hai người quan hệ quá tốt tại lẫn nhau nói đùa, cười lắc đầu không có quản đi, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn hắn đơn nhân túc xá đi.

"Ngươi đói không? Đói ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn cơm, khát ta liền đi cho ngươi múc nước."

"Lại không phải tiểu gia tử cô nương, ai cần ngươi lo."

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy hắn không có thay đổi gì trong lòng liền rất yên tâm, nhưng hắn hiện tại tại một lần nữa suy nghĩ một cái liên quan tới hắn là thế nào đem mình đưa đến Khương Daniel bên miệng mà vấn đề.

Khương Daniel hắn hiểu rất rõ, lúc này cũng liền cùng hắn hỏi han ân cần trang giả vờ giả vịt, cuối cùng còn không phải đem hắn ép trên giường thân đến không thở nổi mới thôi.

A, nam nhân.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi như thế thích ta, vậy ngươi muốn cùng ta kết hôn sao?"

"Có thể a, ngươi nguyện ý ta liền nguyện ý."

Khương Daniel lúc đầu nghĩ chuyên tâm loại cái dâu tây, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hỏi chung thân đại sự.

"Nhưng mẹ ta để ta đi ra mắt."

"Cái gì? !"

Khương Daniel khí trực tiếp kéo hắn đồng phục cảnh sát bên trên nửa bài khấu tử.

"Vậy xem ra ngươi phải nắm chặt thời gian, ta độc thân thời điểm không nhiều a."

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại tâm tình phá lệ tốt, nhìn xem Khương Daniel soái nhân thần cộng phẫn mặt vo thành một nắm biến thành biểu lộ bao, cái này là hắn nhân sinh bên trong một lớn không có thể thay thế niềm vui thú.

"Ngươi chờ! Ta lập tức cho cha mẹ ta đi điện thoại cùng ngươi xác nhận quan hệ! ! !"

"Ai đừng đừng đừng! ! ! Đừng như vậy gấp a! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả chế trụ muốn cho cha hắn tặng đầu người Khương Daniel, mới đập nói lắp ba nói mình ý đồ đến.

"Ngươi nói chúng ta đi. . . Cũng nhiều năm như vậy. . . Lề mà lề mề dây dưa không rõ cũng không phải vấn đề a?"

"Cho nên?"

"Cho nên ta nghĩ nghĩ, ta cảm giác. . . Kỳ thật cũng không phải không được, ta cùng ngươi."

"Chậm thêm lại không được."

"Hiện tại cùng một chỗ a?"

Khương Daniel cười cùng hắn vừa thành thế giới chủ nhân đồng dạng, bị rám đen làn da đều có chút phản quang tỏa sáng.

"Kia. . . Cho thao sao cảnh sát đồng chí?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng trước kia Khương Daniel giở trò xấu, đem hai đầu ngón tay hướng hắn phía sau chui thời điểm gọi là một cái đau thấu tim gan, liền lập tức không kiên định, nháy mắt chạy trốn, chỉ còn quấn lương dư âm, ba ngày không dứt bên tai.

"Ta thao ngươi bảy cữu mỗ gia đi sĩ quan đồng chí! ! !"

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel sau tới vẫn là giải quyết Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bởi vì hắn nói: "Có cho hay không thao? Không cho ta tìm ngươi gốc rạ! !"

THE END

BY ruộng lúa tốt tử [ đúng vậy chính là ta (눈 _ 눈)]


	366. Chapter 366

Đừng làm rộn mau lên xe!

Dan Ung ooc đổi chính ta trước kia văn

Chuyển xuống thiếu gia Khương Daniel x si tình ông chủ nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu

Một

Khương Daniel nhà là bán xe, cũng liền toàn cầu thập đại ô tô nhãn hiệu một trong trình độ này đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà là làm cao su, cũng làm lốp xe, cũng liền trong nước trước ba trình độ này đi.

Nhưng là Khương Daniel đứa nhỏ này từ nhỏ phản nghịch, chờ hắn tỉnh qua mùi vị đến, công ty là hắn ca, hắn bị cha hắn chuyển xuống đến lão bằng hữu bãi đỗ xe lịch luyện đi, lấy tên đẹp: Ngươi muốn bán xe trước muốn hiểu xe, làm sao hiểu xe? Nhiều dạy một chút người khác làm sao mở ngươi liền hiểu!

Cho nên hắn Khương Daniel một cái lúc đầu đã lưu xong học hẳn là cưỡi ngựa nhậm chức CEO, sau đó đi bình cái cả nước mười thanh niên tiêu biểu xí nghiệp gia nhân vật, cứ như vậy khổ cáp cáp bị ném đi thi huấn luyện viên giấy chứng nhận tư cách, bắt đầu tại bãi đỗ xe khi huấn luyện viên.

Khương Daniel mỗi ngày cùng sửa xe giáo xe kiểm xe hỗn cùng một chỗ, bắt đầu làm việc chào hỏi hạ công còn ngẫu nhiên cùng uống một chén, người khác một điểm không có cảm thấy hắn là cái công tử thế gia, cũng đều cho là hắn là cái không có xuất thân người bình thường đâu, hắn kia một Thiên Thiên xuyên ra ngoài bảng tên định chế cũng đều chỉ coi hắn còn trẻ mặc loè loẹt mà thôi.

Khương Daniel cũng rất tự giải trí , dù sao hắn làm cũng không tệ, dựa vào kỹ thuật cùng hai tay kiếm tiền, vẫn còn so sánh trong nhà ứng phó sự tình các loại tự do, có cái gì không sung sướng?

Lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà nhìn xem tốc độ cùng kích tình, lại liếc một cái cha hắn thư phòng trên tường thiếp các loại cao su chế phẩm hình ảnh, lại sờ sờ trong túi quần vừa lấy được quà sinh nhật ---- -- -- chiếc Porsche chìa khoá, đầu óc nhất chuyển, liền đi cha mẹ hắn gian phòng cầm thẻ căn cước của mình đi.

Hắn từ lúc còn nhỏ liền rất bản thân chủ Nghĩa, suy nghĩ gì liền lập tức đi làm cái gì, không nghĩ cho mình hoàn mỹ nhân sinh lưu hạ bất luận cái gì chính hắn tạo thành tiếc nuối.

Báo danh! Học lái xe! Cầm sách vở! Hợp pháp đi bão tố hắn nha!

Hai

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, ngoẹo đầu lại nghiêm, đem mình ngã úp trên đầu mũ lưỡi trai mang chính, mới hạ xuống huấn luyện viên xe cửa sổ xe, chào hỏi hắn lên xe.

"Vào đi, chúng ta từ cơ bản học lên."

"Tốt tốt tốt!"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn rất hưng phấn, hắn max điểm qua khoa một, chơi đồng dạng qua khoa hai, khoa bốn cũng là máy tính bài thi, khoa ba cơ bản cũng là tối hậu quan đầu, tiến độ rất nhanh! Phù hợp hắn nhanh tiết tấu!

Nhưng là để hắn ngoài ý muốn chính là hắn khoa tam giáo luyện Khương Daniel nhan giá trị

Bãi đỗ xe ánh nắng phơi không đen sữa bò sắc da thịt, áo thun tay áo bị hướng lên kéo lên, lộ ra trôi chảy xinh đẹp cơ bắp đường cong, vừa mới kiểm tra xong gầm xe bàn, trên mặt còn dính lấy một màn màu đen vết bẩn, nhưng lại một điểm không hiện bẩn, chỉ làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel càng thêm đáng yêu mà thôi.

"Tới đi, chúng ta lên trước đường, ta đem khống, ngươi lái chậm chậm là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là biết lái xe, chỉ là còn không có khảo chứng thôi, hắn tiện tay phát động xe, lên đường về sau, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trên mặt nụ cười khen ngợi, hắn vậy mà cảm thấy mình trong lòng có chút không hiểu quá phận vui vẻ.

"Rất tốt, trước kia học qua?"

"Không, lần thứ nhất."

"Vậy ngươi thật làm không tệ, đáng giá khích lệ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra kế hoạch thông tiếu dung, đột nhiên hướng sai lầm phương hướng nhất chuyển tay lái, Khương Daniel bị hù mau đem ở tay lái, một cước đạp xuống mình huấn luyện viên chuyên dụng dưới chỗ ngồi phanh lại.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt mặc dù một bộ vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, trong lòng cũng vui vẻ nở hoa! Khương Daniel là nắm lấy tay của hắn đem tay lái ai!

"Ngươi làm gì đột nhiên chuyển tay lái? !"

"Trên tay của ta không chừng nha, ngươi phải hảo hảo dạy ta a huấn luyện viên ~ "

Khương Daniel chỉ có thể càng nhiều đem ánh mắt thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, mấy ngày giờ dạy học xoát xuống tới, trong lòng của hắn rốt cục có một chút a CD số.

Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định là cái biết lái xe, chính là cố ý tại hắn chỗ này không hảo hảo mở, mỗi lần chỉ cần hắn nắm tay hướng trên tay lái thả Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay một nắm, Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm gạt ra cười đều có thể nhỏ ra mật đến rồi!

"Không thể nào. . . Ta? Hẳn là ta đoán mò a. . ."

Như thế nhả rãnh chính mình tưởng tượng lực quá phong phú Khương Daniel, lần thứ nhất không có tại Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay chơi tay lái thời điểm đi quản hắn, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn thật là như thế lái xe đụng bên trên đường biên vỉa hè, ngay cả ven đường gạch đều bị hắn một xe đỉnh đầu cách thổ!

"Trời ạ. . . Ngươi làm sao không dừng lại? !"

"Ta cũng bị hù dọa, quên phanh xe. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói dĩ nhiên không phải thật, hắn bất quá nghĩ tại Khương Daniel trước mặt vung nũng nịu mà thôi.

Khương Daniel xuống xe xem xét, huấn luyện viên xe xe đầu khía cạnh lõm đi vào một khối lớn, bất đắc dĩ cau lại lông mày.

"Xe đụng hư, ta không có có thể kịp thời ngăn lại ngươi, ta bồi đi."

"Không có việc gì, bao nhiêu tiền, ta bồi ~ "

Khương Daniel có chút buồn cười nhìn xem tốc hành vui móc lấy túi tiền Ung Thánh Hựu, thật giống như hắn không phải tại bồi thường tiền, ngược lại vừa mới ngược lại kiếm một bút giống như.

"Ai ta nói ngươi a, làm sao để ngươi bồi thường tiền ngươi còn vui vẻ như vậy?"

"Nhiều tiền đốt tay được hay không? Cho ngươi một chút hoa hoa?"

"Có lỗi với ta thật đúng là không cảm thấy ta thiếu tiền, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian học tốt xe đi thôi ha ha ha ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn đang tiếu yếp như hoa, nghe xong Khương Daniel nghĩ hắn đi, khuôn mặt nhỏ lập tức co lại thành một đoàn.

"Ta nói cho ngươi a Khương huấn luyện viên, nói không chừng ta đi không được đâu."

"Vậy ngươi liền tiếp lấy cùng ta học lái xe thôi, kiểu gì cũng sẽ kiểm tra đến bằng lái ~ "

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới, hắn một câu nói kia, cho hắn về sau nửa năm sinh hoạt mang đến cỡ nào long trời lở đất cải biến.

Ba

Kỳ thật giờ dạy học xoát đến cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện cũng làm cho Khương Daniel rất yên tâm, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nghe Khương Daniel khen hắn làm tốt, liền lại lo lái xe đi không quấy rối.

Một lần cuối cùng khi đi học, Khương Daniel còn rất vui mừng, chí ít Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại tại hắn chỗ này làm yêu, chịu hảo hảo tập lái xe.

"Ai, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cảm thấy lúc này ngươi có thể kiểm tra qua sao?"

"Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào huấn luyện viên?"

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười con mắt híp thành hai cái khe hở, trên tay một tràng cản, hoàn mỹ lên đường.

Nhưng là trong lòng của hắn đã có quyết định.

"Ai biết ta có thể hay không kiểm tra qua nha, nhìn hiện trường phát huy đi ~ "

Trường thi cách Khương Daniel đi làm bãi đỗ xe rất xa, Ung Thánh Hựu sắt từ Hà Thanh Vân mở ra hắn Bugatti Veyron đem Ung Thánh Hựu phong cách đưa đến hiện trường.

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi gần nhất đều làm gì đâu? Tụ hội không đến uống rượu không nên, ngay cả giới thiệu cho ngươi sinh ý ngươi đều không hứng thú lắm, làm cái gì máy bay?"

"Ta luyện xe a, bằng không ngươi hôm nay chở ta tới chỗ này làm gì?"

"Ngươi không còn sớm biết lái xe sao? Tiểu tử ngươi trước kia chơi nhẹ nhàng di chuyển thời điểm ta còn không phân rõ phanh lại chân ga đâu! Nhà ngươi xe cái kia đài trong tay ngươi không cùng thân nhi tử đồng dạng nghe lời?"

"Không có bằng lái đó chính là vi quy lên đường được không huynh đệ?"

"Ngươi? Ung Thánh Hựu? Tuân theo pháp luật rồi? Ngươi quên ta thay ngươi đỉnh lấy gió giao bao nhiêu hồi phạt Khương rồi? Làm sao lúc này nhớ tới khảo chứng rồi? Chớ cùng ta cãi cọ, khẳng định có mờ ám!"

Ung Thánh Hựu xuống xe một quan cửa, gõ gõ Hà Thanh Vân quý giá cửa sổ xe.

"Có bản lĩnh ngươi liền tự mình tìm mèo của ta dính đi, ta khảo thí đi! Bên ngoài sân chờ lấy a!"

"Hứ. . . Cũng liền cùng ta chỗ này đùa giỡn một chút Tiểu Uy gió. . ."

Hà Thanh Vân lập tức tại bọn hắn một đám hồ bằng cẩu hữu nhỏ bầy bên trong phát anh hùng thiếp.

"Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất không là có chuyện mà chính là trộm người! Các huynh đệ tỷ muội đánh bóng hai mắt! Ai đem tiểu tử này mờ ám tìm cho ta ra ta thẻ đen mượn hắn xoát ba ngày!"

Tiến trường thi Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên toàn thân lắc một cái, mở ra điện thoại xem xét tin tức nhắc nhở, có mụ mụ phát tới thường ngày quan tâm, các tỷ tỷ thường ngày chơi ác, còn có nhỏ bầy bên trong Hà Thanh Vân vừa phát anh hùng thiếp cùng phía dưới nhất hô bách ứng một đám con em nhà giàu.

Còn có một cái một mình khung chat, lẻ loi trơ trọi hai đầu tin tức mới.

"Tiến trường thi không?"

"Cố lên kiểm tra a, ta tin tưởng ngươi có thể qua!"

Là Khương Daniel gửi tới.

"A. . . Huấn luyện viên a. . . Ngươi cũng đối học viên khác quan tâm như vậy ta sẽ phát điên. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất lâu không có phát qua điên, cho nên hắn muốn hảo hảo điên một lần.

Bất quá chỉ là khổ giám khảo một người mà thôi.

"Ngươi làm gì treo tối cao cản?"

"Phía trước có xe! ! ! Ngươi xem một chút phía trước! ! ! Đừng giẫm chân ga! ! !"

"Quá nhanh quá nhanh! ! ! Dừng lại! ! !"

"Cứu mạng a a a a a! ! ! !"

"Ta đi ngươi để ta giẫm cái phanh lại được hay không! ! !"

"Ngươi không hợp cách! ! ! Tuyệt đối kiểm tra bất quá ta nói cho ngươi! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng một cái đầu, phi thường hài lòng nhìn thấy giám khảo bởi vì hắn mở ra khảo thí xe một đường tại khảo thí làn xe bên trên chơi trôi đi mà dọa trợn nhìn mặt.

"Kia vừa vặn ai ~ ta liền không muốn thi qua nha ~ "

Bốn

"Huấn luyện viên! Ta không có phát huy tốt! Lại phải lần nữa đến một lần!"

"A?"

"Tiền ta lại giao một lần, giờ dạy học cũng một lần nữa sắp xếp~ "

". . . Ai."

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, cho Ung Thánh Hựu mở huấn luyện viên xe cửa hông.

"Ta nói ngươi không có kiểm tra qua làm sao còn vui vẻ như vậy? Dùng tiền liền vui vẻ như vậy?"

"Không đúng vậy a, ta hôm nay tâm tình tốt mà thôi ~ "

Lại có thể cùng Khương Daniel liên tiếp thấy thật nhiều ngày mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên vui vẻ.

"Được thôi, chúng ta luyện tiếp, dù sao tiền là ngươi móc, ngươi muốn thế nào được thế nấy đi."

"Vậy chúng ta bắt đầu đi!"

"Nhưng là sớm nói xong, không cho phép cố ý giở trò xấu a, lại đụng xe ta liền đi cho ngươi thay cái huấn luyện viên."

"Vậy ta liền đi cho các ngươi lãnh đạo đưa tiền lại đem ngươi đổi lại!"

Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt nhỏ khí phình lên, hắn muốn không mấy chuyện xấu sao có thể có cơ hội cùng Khương Daniel có thân thể tiếp xúc mà!

"Ngươi người này thật là lạ a. . ."

Khương Daniel cũng không có cách nào, chỉ có thể lắc đầu, lại đem mũ lưỡi trai phản lấy trừ về trên đầu, lộ ra một mảnh trơn bóng cái trán đến sáng Ung Thánh Hựu mắt.

"Ta quái chỗ nào, tuân theo pháp luật kiểm tra bằng lái mà thôi nha ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười người vật vô hại, Khương Daniel cũng không làm gì được hắn, đây là hắn công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu giao tiền, coi như không phải hắn đại gia, cũng chí ít có thể cùng hắn bình khởi bình tọa.

"Được, tới đi, chúng ta làm lại từ đầu ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu luyện qua lần này lưu luyến không rời đi về sau, Khương Daniel mụ mụ liền đến giá xe trường học trận.

"Con ngoan, ngươi ở chỗ này đi làm? Không được không được hoàn cảnh quá kém! Ngươi xem một chút ngươi đều gầy bao nhiêu!"

"Không có chuyện mẹ, nam tử hán đại trượng phu, không có như vậy già mồm."

"Vậy ngươi liền định cả một đời tại cái chỗ chết tiệt này ổ lấy? Ngươi không muốn về nhà rồi?"

"Muốn về nhà, bất quá chỗ này không phá, người cũng nhiệt tình, ta rất tốt mẹ, thật rất tốt."

"Daniel nha, mụ mụ cho ngươi tranh thủ cái về nhà cơ hội, tiếp qua hai tháng, chờ ngươi cha cùng ngươi ca bên kia hạng mục phê xuống tới, ta sẽ giật dây an bài cho ngươi một trận ra mắt, ngươi đi, công ty chúng ta cùng đối phương hợp tác đàm thành, liền có thể trở lại công ty của chúng ta!"

"Mẹ. . . Ta thật không nghĩ ra mắt. . . Mà lại. . . Ta. . ."

"Thế nào, ngươi có bạn gái sao nhi tử?"

Khương Daniel bị hắn mụ mụ quấn rối bời, cũng bị mình bị dọa cho phát sợ, hắn vừa rồi đang nghĩ đến thích ai chuyện này thời điểm trong đầu vậy mà trước hết nhất nhảy ra Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt tươi cười!

"Không có, nhưng ta cũng không nghĩ ra mắt, lớn không được ở đây nhiều ổ hai năm, mẹ ngươi đi trước đi, ta sẽ dành thời gian về nhà thăm ngươi!"

Chờ Khương mụ mụ đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm tin tức đi theo liền dính tới.

"Huấn luyện viên huấn luyện viên ~ ta nghĩ ngày mai thêm hẹn hai cái giờ dạy học ~ ngươi có thời gian không? Có ta liền lập tức trên mạng trả tiền!"

". . . Có, chạng vạng tối đi, 5-7 điểm ngươi qua đây."

"Tốt tốt tốt! Ta lập tức đi hẹn! ! !"

Khương Daniel đưa di động ném chỗ ngồi kế tài xế bên trên, hái được mũ buông xuống tóc mái, cúi đầu loay hoay mình ngón tay thon dài.

"Suy nghĩ gì không nhớ quá hắn. . . Ta điên rồi đi. . . Khẳng định là điên. . ."

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn xong khóa, hí ha hí hửng tới xoát giờ dạy học, lại phát hiện Khương Daniel đổi đi bình thường tùy ý trang phục, tóc đều cầm keo xịt tóc bắt chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, không có mũ lưỡi trai che lấp, Khương Daniel mặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt đẹp mắt không giống cái hẳn là tại xe này trong tràng huy sái mồ hôi người.

"Làm gì a huấn luyện viên? Hôm nay là cái gì tốt thời gian sao? Mặc đẹp mắt như vậy ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, tiếu dung liền ở trên mặt ngưng kết.

Bởi vì Khương Daniel một chút cũng không đang cười, ngược lại biểu lộ rất ngưng trọng.

"Lên đây đi, chúng ta lên khóa."

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là lần thứ nhất ngoan ngoãn bên trên xong cả tiết khóa, không có một chút buông lỏng cùng trêu ghẹo.

"Ngươi luyện đã rất tốt, làm gì còn muốn thêm xoát giờ dạy học?"

"Ta. . . Ta liền nghĩ luyện nhiều mấy lần. . ."

"Ta muốn nghe lời nói thật, có thể nói thật không?"

"Ta nói ta sợ ngươi liền không làm ta giáo luyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mình cũng rõ ràng, mình bất quá là tại tiêu lấy mình có tiền kéo dài mình đơn phương yêu mến thôi.

"Ngươi không nói ta làm sao biết? Ngươi làm cho ta rất loạn ngươi biết không?"

"Ta còn loạn đâu, ngươi loạn cái gì. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, ngoài miệng oán trách, cũng không dám nhìn Khương Daniel mắt.

"Ngươi để ta cảm thấy ngươi đang đuổi ta ngươi biết không?"

". . . Làm sao rồi? Không được sao?"

Khương Daniel rốt cục thở dài một hơi, không phải hắn đang nghĩ vớ vẩn, là xác thực.

"Cũng không phải không được, nhưng là ngươi không cần che giấu, ta biết mình người gặp người thích."

"Khục. . . Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thật không dám tin tưởng, hắn hay là lần thứ nhất truy người bị người tán thành, trước kia đều là cái thấy hết chết, làm sao lúc này sống tới rồi? !

"Ta nói là, ngươi muốn đuổi theo liền truy, rõ ràng đến, ta không nói ta không thể tiếp nhận a."

Khương Daniel chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì bị kinh sợ có chút cứng đờ bả vai, rốt cục lộ ra ngày đó cái thứ nhất tiếu dung.

"Đừng sợ, yêu nói ngay, thích liền lớn mật truy, vạn nhất ngươi liền thành công nữa nha ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt còn ngốc trệ, tay cũng đã móc raipad, mở ra giá trường học hẹn xe giao diện, đem Khương Daniel phía sau tất cả thời gian ở không hẹn cái đầy.

"Đây là ngươi nói a, ta. . . Ta nhưng chính thức truy ngươi a! Không thể đổi ý a!"

"Ngươi truy đi, ta không trốn, ở chỗ này."

Năm

Hà Thanh Vân gần nhất càng sầu khổ, hắn ngược lại là điều tra ra được Ung Thánh Hựu là vì cái gì không để ý đến bọn họ những người bạn này, nhưng hắn cũng là vô lực hồi thiên, chỉ có thể nhìn hai tháng này nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép sọ não phát đau nhức.

"Hôm nay Phác Chí Huân sinh nhật, hắn làm cái lớn party, đến tụ a?"

"Muộn chút, ta hẹn xe hẹn đến ban đêm!"

. . .

"Ta chỗ này đến cái không sai hộ khách, giới thiệu cho ngươi có muốn hay không?"

"Lưu đến ngày mai! Nhất định phải lưu hắn đến ngày mai! Ta lúc này tại bãi đỗ xe đâu! Bái bai!"

. . .

"Hôm nay Quan Lâm thật vất vả về nước một chuyến, ngươi lại không đến chúng ta liền không nhận ngươi người bạn này a!"

"Liền một giờ ~ một giờ ~ lại cho ta một giờ ~ để ta cùng ta nhà thân yêu cáo biệt mà ~ "

"Ngươi đừng đến, ta ghét bỏ ngươi."

"Vậy ta cho Quan Lâm mua lễ vật gửi đến nước ngoài a! Bái bai ~ "

. . .

Hà Thanh Vân thực tại không thể nhịn được nữa, liền cẩn thận điều tra một chút Khương Daniel tư liệu, kết quả vừa ra tới, hắn có chút dở khóc dở cười.

Có nên hay không nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu hắn sắp đứng trước muốn cùng tỷ tỷ của hắn đoạt nam nhân quẫn cảnh đâu?

"Ai. . . Đây coi là cái chuyện gì. . ."

Hà Thanh Vân cuối cùng không nói, hắn lão cảm thấy việc này từ trong miệng hắn ra không thích hợp, vẫn là để hai người bọn họ mình chuyển đi thôi.

Lại nói, hắn thuê thám tử tư đều nói, hai người còn không có thật tại một khối đâu, là Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại đơn phương cầu ái.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu mình thật vui vẻ, Thiên Thiên có thể nhìn thấy thích người, ngẫu nhiên hắn sẽ lấy dũng khí đi dắt Khương Daniel tay, Khương Daniel cũng không tránh, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không biết mình nguyên đến như vậy tốt thỏa mãn, Khương Daniel hướng hắn nôn cái đầu lưỡi trên đầu của hắn đều có thể bốc lên một đống màu hồng phấn bong bóng.

Khương Daniel cũng rất kinh ngạc Ung Thánh Hựu ý chí lực, vẫn là rất chính thức, hôm nay cho hắn mua hoa ngày mai cho hắn đặt trước giao hàng, còn kém chút đem hắn xe thể thao chìa khóa xe nhét trong tay hắn khi tiểu lễ vật.

Cho nên có một lần, hắn hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu gia cảnh.

"Ai, ngươi có tiền như vậy, nhà là làm cái gì?"

"Ách. . . Nhà ta là làm lốp xe! Nhà ngươi đâu?"

"Ách. . . Bán ô tô."

"A, kia hai ta thật xứng nha ~ "

"Ừm, là thật xứng. . ."

"Ngươi nói cái gì?"

"Không nói gì, không nói gì."

"Tốt a. . . Ta tiếp tục cố gắng! Chúng ta Ung nhà người đều rất có nghị lực, ta một ngày nào đó sẽ để cho ngươi chính miệng thừa nhận ngươi cũng thích ta!"

". . . Kỳ thật ta vừa rồi nói, hai ta tựa như là thật xứng."

"A? Thật? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu chính vui vẻ đâu, Khương Daniel liền lại cho hắn ném cái quả bom nặng ký.

"Nhưng ta còn có chuyện gì nói cho ngươi, ngươi kiểm tra khoa ba ngày đó ta đi ra mắt."

"A? Vì cái gì? Là ta nơi nào làm không tốt sao? Ngươi nói ra đến ta khẳng định đổi!"

"Không là,là trong nhà của ta an bài, ngươi không có gì không tốt, ta trở về tuyệt một chút liền đến, ngươi nếu là khoa ba kiểm tra qua, ta liền cân nhắc cùng ngươi kết giao a, cố lên nha ~ "

"Thật? Nếu như ta thật kiểm tra qua, ngươi thật đi cùng với ta?"

"Ta chỉ nói là ta sẽ cân nhắc nha."

Khương Daniel ngữ khí thường thường, trong lòng nhưng cũng có chút nhảy cẫng.

Hắn đã nghĩ kỹ hắn về sau muốn đi con đường, về phần lên đường thời điểm mang không mang Ung Thánh Hựu, liền phải nhìn hắn biểu hiện nha.

Sáu

Ra mắt trên bàn cơm, Khương Daniel nghe xong nhà gái danh tự, xem xét nhà gái gia đình cùng sự nghiệp, không phải trước lễ phép nói ngươi tốt, mà là từ trên ghế ngồi đột nhiên đứng lên hỏi nàng "Ung Thánh Mỹ tiểu thư, ngươi có hay không cái đệ đệ gọi Ung Thánh Hựu?" .

Đáp án tự nhiên là có, tỷ đệ mặt mày ở giữa có thật nhiều chỗ tương tự, giống Khương Daniel đều được.

"Bá phụ bá mẫu, ta nghĩ chúng ta lúc này gặp mặt còn không phải tốt nhất thời điểm, mặt khác ta khẳng định sẽ không cùng các ngươi nữ nhi cùng một chỗ. . . Thật có lỗi!"

Khương Daniel ba ba cùng ca ca nổ, đều lao ra muốn đánh Khương Daniel, lại phát hiện hắn so với bọn hắn còn ảo não nắm lấy tóc ngồi xổm tại khách sạn chỗ ngoặt, lời nói ra càng là dọa rơi hai cha con cái cằm.

"Ca! Cha! Làm sao bây giờ a! Ung nhà nhi tử Ung Thánh Hựu hắn thích ta a!"

Mà bên kia Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên khảo thí xe, vừa quay đầu liền gặp gương mặt quen.

"U, giám khảo, lại là ngươi a ~ "

Giám khảo xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu, mồ hôi lạnh thẳng từ gáy bên trên ra bên ngoài bốc lên, lần trước Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe quá sáu, cả người hắn trong xe bị vung qua vung lại, ngay cả cái phanh lại đều không thể giẫm lên, nếu không có dây an toàn siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy, cả người hắn liền muốn lên trời!

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi tại sao lại đến rồi? ! Ngươi đừng đến khảo thí! Người ta khảo thí là giao tiền muốn chứng, ngươi khảo thí là giao tiền đến muốn cái mạng già của ta a!"

"Yên tâm đi giám khảo, lần này ta sẽ rất ngoan ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đặc biệt nhu thuận, nhu thuận đến giám khảo rùng mình.

"Bởi vì ta chỉ có qua cái này nhà trẻ trình độ khảo thí, mới có yêu đương đàm nha ~ "

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lái xe bên cạnh cười xấu xa lấy hoàn thành khảo thí quá trình, giám khảo nỗi lòng lo lắng mới nuốt về trong bụng.

"Bái bai huấn luyện viên ~ ta rất ngoan a? Max điểm a ~ "

"Ngươi. . . Ngươi tranh thủ thời gian xuống xe! ! ! Nhanh lên cầm chứng đi! ! Ta rốt cuộc không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi a a a a a! ! ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lòng thỏa ý ra sân kí tên về sau, ngồi trở lại Hà Thanh Vân trên xe, lại tiếp vào hắn mụ mụ điện thoại.

"Tiểu Hựu a, ngươi làm sao này sẽ mới tiếp? Xảy ra chuyện!"

"Làm sao mẹ? Ta vừa thi xong khoa ba, có chuyện gì?"

"Ngươi có biết hay không Khương gia tiểu nhi tử?"

"Khương gia? Cái nào Khương gia?"

"Chính là gần nhất cha ngươi hợp tác ô tô chế tạo thương, toàn cầu thập đại nhãn hiệu cái kia!"

"Ta đi đâu nhận biết người ta đi, nghĩ gì thế mẹ. . . Chờ chút, ô tô chế tạo thương? Họ Khương?"

"Đúng thế, hôm nay hắn cùng ngươi Nhị tỷ ra mắt, kết quả vừa thấy mặt liền rất kinh ngạc hỏi chúng ta có phải hay không là ngươi người nhà, còn một nói từ chối cùng tỷ tỷ ngươi tiếp xúc, hiện tại ba ba của ngươi đều nhanh gấp chết! Đây chính là liên quan đến nhà chúng ta công ty phát triển đại sự nha! Ngươi có phải hay không nơi nào chọc tới người ta rồi?"

". . . Cái kia, mẹ, ngươi nhất định phải nghe rõ ràng ta nói cái tên này a, Khương, Dan, ni, ngươi, Khương gia nhi tử gọi là cái này sao? Nghe rõ sao mẹ?"

"Gọi là Khương Daniel a, ngươi đến cùng làm sao người ta rồi? !"

". . . Mẹ, ta lạnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, a, hắn giống như có rất nhiều chi tiết đều lựa chọn xem nhẹ.

Một cái giá trường học huấn luyện viên, làm sao có thể mỗi đỉnh mũ lưỡi trai đều là toàn cầu hạn lượng khoản, còn mỗi ngày không mang giống nhau.

Hắn lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu vòng thứ hai tập lái xe ngày ấy, Khương Daniel kia một thân cộng lại phải đỉnh hắn tại giá trường học khổ kiếm mười mấy năm tiền lương.

"Nhà ta là làm lốp xe, nhà ngươi đâu?"

"Ách. . . Bán ô tô!"

Hắn là có bao nhiêu thích Khương Daniel, mới một điểm không quan tâm qua Khương Daniel đến cùng là cái gì xuất thân. . .

"Mẹ, ta. . . Ta thích hắn, ta chính đang theo đuổi hắn."

Bảy

Khương Daniel cùng cha hắn mẹ hắn hắn ca nói rõ ràng đầu đuôi sự tình, sau đó tiếp vào Ung Thánh Hựu đánh qua gọi điện thoại tới.

"Uy? Huấn luyện viên. . ."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi khoa ba qua sao?"

"Max điểm, nhưng là huấn luyện viên. . ."

"Ta từ chối ta ra mắt."

"Kia là ta Nhị tỷ. . . Làm sao bây giờ a huấn luyện viên. . ."

"Ta vô danh tự sao?"

". . . A?"

"Đã ngươi khoa ba qua, ta cự tuyệt ta ra mắt, giữa chúng ta, có phải là xưng hô nên thay đổi một chút rồi?"

"Thế nhưng là huấn luyện viên! !"

"Không phải ngươi nói trước đi thích ta? Còn có, ngươi phải gọi ta cái gì?"

"Ta là ưa thích ngươi. . . Giáo. . . Khương Daniel, ta thích ngươi!"

"Đem họ đi."

". . . Daniel?"

"Được rồi, ngày mai chúng ta một khối gặp ngươi một chút cùng cha mẹ của ta, đem sự tình định ra tới."

"Cái này cái này cái này nhanh như vậy? ! Chúng ta tay còn không có dắt qua thật lâu ta còn không có hôn qua ngươi ngươi cũng không có cùng ta thổ lộ đâu!"

". . . Nghĩ gì thế, ta nói chính là hai chúng ta nhà sinh ý, hợp tác sự tình."

"A. . . Khụ khụ."

"Không sau chuyện này cũng phải thuận tiện nói một câu."

"Ừm?"

"Ta cũng không muốn hai ta tại đối phương trong nhà đều vô danh không có phân, yêu đương phải cùng người nhà nói xong, chúng ta còn không phải phổ thông tình lữ, càng phải hảo hảo báo cáo chuẩn bị."

"Yêu đương ~ tình lữ ~ ha ha ha ha ~ "

"Mà lại vừa vặn lần này mượn hai chúng ta nhà công ty cơ hội hợp tác, đã có thể trong công tác cả hai cùng có lợi, cũng có thể cho hai ta yêu đương tìm lý do thích hợp. . . Uy, Thánh Hựu, ngươi đang nghe sao?"

". . . Ngươi gọi ta Thánh Hựu rồi? Ngươi lần thứ nhất gọi ta Thánh Hựu ai! ! ! Ngươi vậy mà không mang họ gọi tên ta ~ "

"Ai. . . Ta làm sao đột nhiên có chút muốn ôm lấy ngươi?"

"Ngươi chờ ta liền tới đây tìm ngươi! Không cho ngươi đổi ý! Ngươi phải ôm ta ngươi có nghe hay không! Ta muốn đặc biệt đặc biệt gấp cái chủng loại kia ôm!"

"Đi ~ ta tại bãi đỗ xe chờ ngươi đi, đến lúc đó ta cùng ngươi kiểm tra khoa bốn sau đó mang ngươi lĩnh chứng!"

"Lĩnh chứng? ! Thật? !"

"Lại ngươi đang suy nghĩ cái gì đấy? Giấy lái xe!"

"Ngươi thật đúng là sẽ cho ta tưới nước lạnh (눈 _ 눈) "

"Vậy ngươi liền lại cố gắng một chút đi, để ta dẫn ngươi đi lĩnh giấy hôn thú!"

"Đi! Ngươi chờ, ta hiện tại liền đi ngươi bên kia cố gắng đi!"

Tám

Kỳ thật tính toán ra, Khương gia cùng Ung nhà cũng không tính là bạn mới, vẫn luôn có giao hảo, bất quá luôn luôn không gần không xa.

Tổng giám đốc Khương cùng Ung tổng giám đốc cũng là lẫn nhau thăm dò thật lâu mới quyết định đem hai nhà quan hệ tiến thêm một bước, thật không nghĩ đến bọn hắn đều không có mình tiểu bối hành động nhanh, không chờ bọn hắn trước đàm thành, trước hết bị Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn đến khách sạn gặp mặt.

"Cha, mẹ, nhận thức một chút, đây là ta bạn mới bạn trai, Ung nhà tam nhi tử Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Cha, mẹ, đây là ta thật vất vả đuổi tới tay bạn trai Khương Daniel! Khương gia tiểu nhi tử ~ "

Tổng giám đốc Khương một mặt "Ta muốn đánh người", Ung tổng giám đốc lại nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Còn tốt còn tốt, hợp tác còn có hi vọng, còn bớt cái nữ nhi bảo bối!

Nhưng hai bên mụ mụ cũng không giống như nam nhân khó như vậy lấy mở miệng, đã sớm tả hữu khai cung bắt đầu đặt câu hỏi.

"Các ngươi là lúc nào nhận biết?"

"Bãi đỗ xe bên trong, tập lái xe thời điểm, ta liếc thấy bên trên hắn."

"Nhà ta tiểu tử này nơi nào tốt, Thánh Hựu ngươi làm sao liền coi trọng hắn rồi?"

"Daniel rất tốt, rất rực rỡ rất quan tâm, mà lại siêu cấp soái!"

"Vậy còn ngươi Daniel? Nhi tử ta ta rõ ràng, liền hắn cái kia mãnh liệt thế công, ngươi làm sao không có bị hù dọa?"

"Ban đầu là có chút bị hù dọa, bất quá tại xác định hắn là đang đuổi ta về sau cứ yên tâm tiếp nhận, sau đó hiện tại bắt đầu thích hắn, ta cũng không biết vì cái gì, liền rất tự nhiên mà vậy bị hắn hấp dẫn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt liền bắt được mấu chốt câu nói.

"Ngươi nói thích ta đi? Nói đúng không? Là tại thổ lộ đi!"

Khương Daniel vượt qua hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa cách hai cái mụ mụ, cưng chiều mà cười cười sờ sờ đầu của hắn.

"Ngươi vui vẻ, nghĩ lý giải ra sao liền lý giải ra sao đi ~ mau đưa ngươi trong mâm thịt cua ăn, muốn lạnh~ "

Trong lúc nhất thời, bốn vị gia trưởng đột nhiên cảm thấy mình ở chỗ này có chút hơi thừa.

Mặc dù bọn hắn đều không chỉ một nhi tử, nhưng đều là lần đầu tiên chính diện kinh lịch con trai mình chơi gay.

Thảm nhất chính là bọn hắn còn nhìn không ra hai hài tử cùng một chỗ có cái gì không tốt, xem ra tình cảm rất tốt, hai nhà cũng có thể mượn từ tư nhân quan hệ thăng cấp tiếp tục nói chuyện hợp tác, nghĩ như thế nào hiện tại cũng không thể vạch mặt.

"Cái kia, Lão Khương a, ngươi nhìn chúng ta hạng mục hay là như thường lệ tiến hành thế nào?"

"Ta cũng nghĩ như vậy, tiểu bối ở giữa sự tình không thể ảnh hưởng công ty chỉnh thể vận hành."

"Vậy liền chúc chúng ta hợp tác vui vẻ?"

"Hợp tác vui vẻ! A ha ha ha! Ha ha ha. . . Ha ha. . ."

Hôm nay hai vị công ty lớn tổng giám đốc đều rất thất vọng.

Bởi vì cơm còn không ăn xong, hai hài tử liền chạy.

Ung tổng giám đốc đối hiện tại loại tình huống này có chút bất mãn.

"Nói cái gì muốn đi truy tầm giấc mộng của mình, làm sao nghe đều không đáng tin cậy."

Nhưng Khương mụ mụ lại rất tầm nhìn khai phát.

"Tùy bọn hắn đi, chúng ta đại nhân nói chuyện hợp tác, bọn hắn hài tử đi tạo mộng nghĩ, nói không chừng lúc nào, bọn hắn liền có thể trở thành vượt qua ngươi tưởng tượng người!"

Chín

Từ lần kia chứng nhận liên hoan về sau, Khương Daniel liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu song song đi nước ngoài, nhưng có một chút để gia trưởng hai bên phi thường không hiểu, chính là bọn hắn một cái tại Bỉ đi học, một cái đi Australia mới mở phân công ty làm cái vừa cất bước kẻ buôn nước bọt giám đốc.

Nhưng Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy không tệ, hai người kết giao bốn năm, tình cảm bởi vì thích hợp khoảng cách cùng khoảng cách gặp mặt mà càng thêm vững chắc, lúc đầu tổng giám đốc Khương cùng Ung tổng giám đốc hợp lại kế, tính toán đánh ầm ầm, đều coi là hai nhà hài tử chỉ là nhất thời nhiệt độ, đợi hợp tác không sai biệt lắm cũng liền nên phân, thật không nghĩ đến bọn hắn bung ra tay, triệt để thành toàn Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm phát triển!

Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa về nước thời điểm, đã cho công ty sáng tạo mười cái ức thu nhập, ngang đầu ưỡn ngực trở về nhà chuẩn bị hướng qua mấy ngày về nước Khương Daniel chính thức cầu hôn.

Nhưng hắn còn không có vào trong nhà, liền bị Hà Thanh Vân nửa đường từ sân bay cướp đi.

"Làm gì a? Chuyện gì như thế vội vàng hấp tấp? Ta vừa về nước ngươi muốn cho ta cả đi đến nơi nào?"

"Đến ngươi liền biết~ "

Hà Thanh Vân mở ra điện thoại nhìn xuống ngân hàng của mình tài khoản số dư còn lại, hài lòng nhẹ gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi tiểu tử thả chúng ta nhiều lần như vậy bồ câu, lúc này ta phải đưa cho ngươi đưa trong miệng sói đi để ngươi ghi nhớ thật lâu!

Kỳ thật về nước hai ngày trước, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cùng Khương Daniel ầm ĩ một trận.

Quá trình là phía dưới dạng này:

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển thủ: Daniel ~ qua mấy ngày ta chuẩn bị trở về nước á! Muốn cùng cha mẹ nói một chút chúng ta hôn sự. . . Ngươi thấy thế nào?

Khương Daniel tuyển thủ: Có công việc về không được nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển thủ -1 HP

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển thủ: Đều năm năm! Ta cũng chờ rất lâu! Chúng ta còn muốn kết giao bao lâu ngươi mới bằng lòng cùng ta lĩnh chứng?

Khương Daniel tuyển thủ: Tiếp tục xem ngươi biểu hiện a, nào có dễ dàng như vậy để ngươi đạt được.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển thủ -5 HP

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển thủ: Vậy ta không đợi ngươi! Chính ta về nước á!

Khương Daniel tuyển thủ: Ngươi về trước đi, ta công việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển thủ, bị KO.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật cho là mình lạnh, cũng tại nghĩ lại mình có phải là khoảng thời gian này bận bịu công việc quá lâu để Khương Daniel cùng tình cảm của mình mất đi nhiệt độ.

Nhưng khi hắn hạ Hà Thanh Vân xe, nhìn thấy một đầu từ hắn chỗ đặt chân một mực kéo dài đến hắn cùng Khương Daniel kết duyên bãi đỗ xe bên trong thảm đỏ thời điểm, trong lòng đột nhiên lộp bộp một chút.

"Không thể nào. . . Cái này đi hướng. . . Rất dễ dàng để ta hiểu sai a!"

"Còn không đi vào?"

Hà Thanh Vân đang chuẩn bị đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy về phía trước đi, lại bị hắn một phát bắt được bả vai trước sau lắc lư!

"Ngươi sẽ không tại chơi ta a? ! ! Ngươi nhanh lên nói thật với ta tốt mảnh! ! ! Có phải là ta quá lâu không có trở về các ngươi lại giận ta tại chơi ta? ! ! !"

"Ta đi Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi cái này lớn tên điên thả ta ra! Lão tử nơi nào có cái kia hoả tinh thời gian chỉnh ngươi! ! Chính ngươi vào xem chẳng phải sẽ biết! ! Đừng lắc ta hôm qua uống không ít ta muốn nôn! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra sắp bị hắn lắc đến choáng váng Hà Thanh Vân, nơm nớp lo sợ dọc theo rải đầy cánh hoa hồng thảm đỏ hướng bãi đỗ xe đi vào trong, trên đường đi tràng cảnh để hắn càng ngày càng cảm thấy trong lòng không chắc.

"Không phải nói không trở lại sao. . ."

"Khương Daniel sẽ có như thế phát đạt yêu đương tế bào? Còn làm như thế hình thức chủ nghĩa thảm đỏ, không giống hắn sẽ làm sự tình a. . ."

"Sẽ không ngay cả cãi nhau đều là tại lừa gạt ta đi? ! Liền để ta trở về nhìn cái này?"

". . . Bất quá hoa hồng này thật là thơm ~ "

"Hoành phi cũng đẹp mắt! Màu hồng còn mang viền hoa!"

"Phía trên viết là cái gì nha ta xem một chút ~ "

"[ Ung Thánh Hựu ta yêu ngươi ~ gả cho ta có được hay không! —— Khương Daniel ] "

". . . Ta yêu ngươi?"

"Gả cho ta? ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận dụi dụi mắt, nhấc lên cánh tay của mình đến lại bóp lại bóp, đau hắn đều không thể tin được mình thành công câu được Khương Daniel một đời.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu Âu phục giày da nhẫn kim cương thăm dò túi tránh ở bên cạnh chuẩn bị cho Ung Thánh Hựu niềm vui bất ngờ, xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu vì nghiệm chứng mình không nằm mơ đã bắt đầu vô ý thức tự ngược, cũng không đoái hoài tới cái gì kinh hỉ không kinh hỉ, vọt thẳng ra đem tay của hắn cùng bị bóp cánh tay cưỡng ép tách rời!

"Ngươi làm gì a? Không thương sao ngươi? !"

"Đau, đặc biệt đau."

"Vậy ngươi còn bóp! Đồ đần nha ngươi!"

". . . Hắc hắc hắc ~ "

"Ừm?"

"Mắc câu đi ~ đau lòng chứ ~ Khương Daniel ~ ngươi có phải hay không đặc biệt ~~~ thích ta nha!"

"Ai. . . Bên trong tiểu tử ngươi khổ nhục kế!"

"Vậy ngươi còn cầu hay không cưới rồi?"

"Hiện tại bầu không khí này, ta cầu hôn thích hợp sao?"

"Chỗ nào không thích hợp? ! Ngươi nói một chút có cái gì không thích hợp! Ngươi lại không nắm chặt thời gian cầu hôn ta liền tiếp lấy bóp chính ta a! Bóp đến ngươi túm lấy ta đi trừ chương lĩnh chứng mới thôi a! ! !"

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ lại cưng chiều cười, ném trong ngực hoa hồng từng thanh từng thanh đã lâu không gặp Ung Thánh Hựu ôm gấp đến không thể lại gấp.

"Để ngươi vội vàng kiếm tiền, tiền có ta có trọng yếu không?"

"Ngươi còn vội vàng vẽ vội vàng Kiện mô hình vội vàng có mặt xe mới buổi trình diễn thời trang vội vàng lĩnh thế giới thiết kế thưởng lớn đâu! Có ta có trọng yếu không? !"

"Tốt tốt tốt lỗi của ta ~ ta bức hoạ xong mô hình làm tốt xe mới xuất xưởng, không cầm đi tham gia triển lãm, cũng không tái sản xuất, trên thế giới này chỉ có chiếc này Ung Thánh Hựu hạn lượng khoản xe thể thao, nổi tiếng ô tô nhà thiết kế Khương Daniel tự tay thiết kế, ngươi có muốn hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận Khương Daniel ngón tay phương hướng xem xét, chiếc xe thể thao kia đã phủ thêm lụa trắng, vì hôn lễ của bọn hắn chuẩn bị kỹ càng!

"Ngươi hiện tại chỉ cần đeo lên ta đưa ngươi nhẫn cưới ngồi vào tay lái phụ bên trên, ta liền có thể lập tức lái xe dẫn ngươi đi giáo đường, thế nào? Muốn hay không cùng huấn luyện viên ta hẹn xe a Ung Thánh Hựu học viên?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Daniel quỳ một chân trên đất đưa tới nhẫn cưới, bao tại trên ngón vô danh thử một chút, còn sâu hơn là hài lòng nhẹ gật đầu, Khương Daniel coi là thành, liền nghĩ đi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lại tránh thoát hắn, mang theo hắn tặng chiếc nhẫn, trực tiếp nhảy vào hắn tặng xe thể thao ghế lái!

"Đừng làm rộn huấn luyện viên ~ ta chơi trôi đi thời điểm ngươi phân rõ phanh lại chân ga sao? Mau lên xe đi! Ung ca ca dẫn ngươi đi lĩnh chứng a!"

Cuối cùng Khương huấn luyện viên cùng Ung học viên lĩnh chứng sao?

Vậy phải xem Dan Ung ngỗng nhóm biểu hiện á!

the end!

Bản này văn thật dùng tốt, trăm đổi không ngại a! Các nhà cp xứng đôi độ mười phần max điểm mười phần!

Tro bụi lần sau gặp! Bát em gái nhóm dùng ăn vui sướng vịt!


	367. Chapter 367

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Ngày mai là có thể nhìn thấy Thôi Chuẩn Vũ tiểu bằng hữu~ hưng phấn ~

Một thiên "Biến hình nhớ" đưa cho mọi người, nhớ phải ủng hộ nhiều hơn ngàn phong trường trung học cỏ a ~

Toàn văn 7800+ chữ, dùng ăn vui sướng ~

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

#01

"Xuẩn chết!" Chính là giữa trưa giờ cao điểm, chật chội cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong lớn cai rồng, đầu bóng Địa Trung Hải trung niên đại thúc mặt mũi tràn đầy bóng mỡ mồ hôi, cùng với nôn nóng tiếng thúc giục trách cứ nhân viên cửa hàng, "Ta cơm làm sao làm nóng muốn lâu như vậy! Các ngươi cửa hàng không mở điều hòa sao! Là nghĩ nóng chết ai! Có tin ta hay không khiếu nại các ngươi!"

"Không có ý tứ vị khách hàng này, để ngài đợi lâu, ngài cơm ~" nhân viên cửa hàng hé miệng mỉm cười, từ lò vi ba bên trong xuất ra vừa đang còn nóng liền làm đưa cho nổi lên đại thúc, khó khăn mới đuổi đi hùng hùng hổ hổ khách hàng.

"Hứ! Như thế sợ nóng cũng không cần làm nóng a, dạng chó hình người đừng đến cửa hàng giá rẻ mua liền làm a!" Sắp xếp ở phía sau học sinh bộ dáng tiểu cô nương đối đi xa đại thúc bóng lưng nhỏ giọng thầm thì, âm lượng là bảo đảm nhân viên cửa hàng có thể nghe thấy trình độ.

Đích! Đích! Quét mã thanh toán về sau, tiểu cô nương đem ướp lạnh Cocacola nhét vào nhân viên cửa hàng trong tay, "Tiểu ca ca lần sau gặp lại loại người này không cần khách khí như vậy, hắn chính là lấn yếu sợ mạnh, mới sẽ không thật khiếu nại đâu, uống cái này về sau muốn vui vẻ a ~ "

Nếu như bọn hắn cầm là thần tượng kịch kịch bản, tiếp xuống triển khai hẳn là nhân viên cửa hàng nhìn thấy tiểu cô nương thiếp tại cái bình bên trên phương thức liên lạc sau vụng về cùng đối phương vừa đến hai về tiếp xúc, nhưng sau phát triển thành thuần tham món lợi nhỏ nói đi.

Nhưng mà hiện thực không có kịch bản, có chỉ là sáo lộ.

Nóng bức buổi chiều, trong tiệm lưu lượng khách ít dần, nhón chân lên từ quầy thu ngân nhô ra hơn nửa người, nguyên bản căng cứng thần kinh cuối cùng có thể đạt được một lát nghỉ ngơi, giữa ngón tay chạm đến kia bình mang theo mục đích tính Cocacola, nhân viên cửa hàng thở dài thườn thượt một hơi, cái bình bỏ vào bên chân mua sắm trong rổ, nơi đó sớm đã nằm một đống muôn hình muôn vẻ đồ uống, đều là người khác xum xoe đạo cụ.

Bình trên người trang giấy bị lưu lại, vừa mới gãy đôi, giữa ngón tay truyền đến trận trận nhói nhói, mượn trong tiệm ánh đèn, ngón tay chủ nhân rõ ràng đã thấy bị phỏng vết tích, nhưng vẫn là không để ý tới, cố chấp từng chút từng chút chuyên chú gãy, thẳng đến nó biến thành một khung quy củ máy bay giấy, bên miệng a ra một ngụm nhiệt khí, máy bay tại cửa hàng giá rẻ trong xoáy ra một khoảng cách, rơi tại cấp cứu dược cao mua sắm đỡ bên cạnh, chậm ung dung đi tới nhân viên cửa hàng một điểm không có phải vì ngón tay làm cứu viện ý tứ, nhặt lên máy bay giấy quay người ném vào thùng rác.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi cái đại ngốc!"

Hắt xì! Bị "Mắng" nhân viên cửa hàng phía sau một trận lạnh, lập tức hắt hơi một cái, ngắm nhìn điều hoà không khí nhiệt độ, 23℃, là có chút lạnh.

#02

Cái này kỳ kỳ quái quái cửa hàng giá rẻ nhân viên cửa hàng gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, hiếm có dòng họ, hiếm có tính cách, còn có, hiếm có dung mạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh lý một vòng kệ hàng, trở lại trước quầy thu tiền, chụp chụp khoát tay cánh tay mèo cầu tài.

Cái này mèo cầu tài là lão bản cố ý nhắc nhở qua, nhất định phải dốc lòng chiếu cố. Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu cũng làm không rõ ràng một con gốm sứ mèo cầu tài có cái gì tốt chiếu cố, nhưng đã phát tiền lương người đều nói như vậy, hắn cũng cũng chỉ phải làm theo.

Mèo cầu tài không có có chỗ đặc biết gì, toàn thân trắng nõn, chỉ có nheo lại mắt cười trên gương mặt có hai đống đỏ ửng, giống như là năm nay lưu hành nhất mật đào trang. Ngồi xổm tại tỉ mỉ thêu tốt màu đỏ trên nệm êm, một cái móng vuốt mèo thành đoàn, trước trước sau sau không biết mệt mỏi bãi động.

Câu kia "Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi cái đại ngốc" chính là xuất từ cái này mèo cầu tài. Đương nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không được.

Không có khách hàng thời gian bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu thích xem thi tập, ngẫu nhiên nhẹ giọng niệm hơn mấy câu, trong trẻo tiếng nói dù cho tận lực đè thấp cũng vẫn như cũ ôn nhuận. Cửa hàng giá rẻ một góc bám lấy một đài nhỏ TV, hắn rất ít nhìn phía trên truyền bá thần tượng đoàn thể biểu diễn, nhưng thân thể luôn luôn không tự giác điều nghiên địa hình. Nhìn bề ngoài chuyên chú vào công việc, nhưng cũng lại bởi vì phim truyền hình phiến tình tình tiết mà quay lưng đi hút cái mũi.

Những này chi tiết nhỏ không có ai biết, chỉ có nó, từng cái sẽ vẫy gọi mèo cầu tài biết.

Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt ngày ấy, nó như thường ngày ngoắc tay xuyên thấu qua hẹp hẹp cửa tiệm nhìn thế giới bên ngoài, trời chiều vẩy tại trên đường cái, giống dần dần hòa tan tại mì sợi canh bên trên chi sĩ phiến, hiện ra sáng loáng kim quang, thấy nó đều có chút đói.

Thiếu niên cưỡi đôi tám đòn khiêng xe đạp, còng lưng đem mình xếp thành thích hợp kỵ hành tư thế, trải qua cửa hàng giá rẻ thời điểm đột nhiên nhãn tình sáng lên, thế là đôi chân dài một bước, xuống xe kích động đẩy cửa ra, nói mình muốn tới nhận lời mời làm kiêm chức.

Biết được có thể lên ban về sau, thiếu niên lấy khăn tay ra xoa xoa đầy tay mồ hôi, trịnh trọng cùng chủ cửa hàng nắm tay. Thế là nó biết tên của hắn —— Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đầu năm nay đâu còn có người nơi tay trên khăn thêu tên của mình, rất khó không bị phát hiện đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu, thật là kỳ quái.

Đây là nó ấn tượng đầu tiên, đương nhiên, thẳng đến hiện tại cũng vẫn là như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt đặc biệt đơn thuần, đi học, cửa hàng giá rẻ, đôi tám đòn khiêng xe đạp, còn có dâu tây kem tươi.

Nói lên dâu tây kem tươi cũng làm người ta tức giận, đứa nhỏ này, mỗi ngày đều muốn dùng trong tiệm máy móc làm một chén dâu tây kem tươi, tại thanh nhàn nhất ba giờ chiều hưởng dụng. Ngay từ đầu, hắn sẽ còn tìm khăn tay che khuất mèo cầu tài con mắt nói không cho phép nhìn lén không cho phép nói cho lão bản hắn lười biếng, về sau, mèo cầu tài thành cái thứ nhất kem tươi nhấm nháp người.

Là người bình thường đều biết mèo cầu tài không thể ăn đồ vật a? Là người bình thường đều hiểu được mèo cầu tài sẽ không đáp lại ngươi a? Hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần đều sẽ đem ống hút chuẩn xác không sai lầm đỗi đến nó bên miệng, nháy tinh tinh mắt mảnh bưng nhìn đã sớm khắc hoạ tốt khóe miệng đường cong, sau đó chụp chụp nó tròn căng đầu, "Đúng không, uống rất ngon đi!" Mình lại hút vào một miệng lớn, đầu đi theo mèo cầu tài cánh tay tiết tấu từng chút từng chút, "Ngươi cũng cảm thấy uống rất ngon đi ~ "

Thật không phải người bình thường! Đây là mèo cầu tài duy nhất có thể hạ kết luận, nhưng tay của nó hay là tận trung cương vị đung đưa , mặc cho người kia đem cái này tưởng lầm là trả lời chắc chắn.

Cũng được, dâu tây kem tươi, là rất ngọt.

#03

Không bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra cũng không có bằng hữu gì dáng vẻ.

Ban đêm kinh doanh kết thúc, hắn sẽ đi mua sắm đỡ cầm sắp quá thời hạn mì sợi, ngoan ngoãn bỏ tiền trả tiền sau bảo bối giống như bưng đến cửa sổ ăn. Cũng có thể là bởi vì không có bằng hữu, Ung Thánh Hựu càng phát ra không bình thường, hắn vậy mà bắt đầu mời mèo cầu tài cùng mình cùng một chỗ ăn mì sợi.

Chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết ban đêm ăn mì sợi ngày thứ hai sẽ mặt sưng phù sao? Ta đường đường mèo cầu tài mới sẽ không bên trong ngươi chiêu!

Vô luận mèo cầu tài trong lòng có bao nhiêu phàn nàn, nó đều chỉ có thể mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu ôm phóng tới sát đường gần cửa sổ trên bàn, phương hướng đối ngoài cửa sổ.

"Tiểu Bạch, hôm nay lại qua nữa nha..." Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra mở một lần tính đũa, phù phù phù dắt pha tốt mặt, mấy giọt nước canh tung tóe đến mèo cầu tài trên mặt, hắn liên tục không ngừng co lên tay cầm ống tay áo lau.

Nhìn hắn kia khẩn trương đức hạnh, nó cũng không muốn đi truy cứu "Tiểu Bạch" cái này trí mạng danh tự, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra liền không quá thông minh dáng vẻ.

Sự thực là, đâu chỉ không thông minh, gia hỏa này thậm chí còn có chút tay thúi mao bệnh.

Kiêm chức hai tháng, thành công làm xấu2 đài xoát mã súng, 1 đài máy thu tiền, 1 bộ TV... Thường ngày lên khung đổi mới cũng liên tiếp phạm sai lầm, nếu không phải nhìn tại hắn vì cửa hàng này mời chào không ít sinh ý phân thượng, đoán chừng sớm đã bị xào rơi.

Nói như vậy lên, duy hai không có thảm tao độc thủ, cũng chỉ có hắn mỗi ngày cưỡi bộ kia đôi tám đòn khiêng cùng mình.

Mèo cầu tài nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ lẻ loi trơ trọi dựa vào tại góc tường xe đạp, phát hiện nó giống như như xe bị tuột xích...

Hỏng bét, không thể nói lời quá vẹn toàn, nói không chừng lần tiếp theo gặp nạn chính là mình!

Ung Thánh Hựu kết thúc rơi trong chén mì sợi, thu thập thỏa đáng mặt bàn, thoát dưới làm việc phục thân thân, thẳng tắp treo ở trong phòng trữ vật trong phòng.

Đóng lại tất cả đèn về sau, cõng hai vai bao hắn giống như là đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, nặng nề mà thưởng cho mình cái trán một chưởng, hai chân thay đổi phương hướng, thân thể khom xuống vươn tay chụp chụp mèo cầu tài đầu.

"Tiểu Bạch, hôm nay cũng cám ơn ngươi a ~ "

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vô hạn phóng đại mặt, mèo cầu tài trong lòng vọt qua một tia dòng điện, cảm giác có vuốt mèo tại cào ngực.

Không thể không thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực đẹp mắt. Âm tối tia sáng hạ lưu lợi rõ ràng hình dáng đường cong, mỗi nói một chữ cũng giống như ngâm nga ngủ ngon khúc cho người yên ổn cảm giác, càng chết là ánh mắt của hắn, vì sao có thể giống mèo đồng dạng hội tụ quang mang, tại trong đêm lóe khỏa ngôi sao.

"A..., ngươi xấu hổ à nha?" Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần nhìn xem mèo cầu tài trên mặt đỏ ửng, cười vui vẻ hơn.

Không có khả năng, ngươi chỉ là một nhân loại làm sao có thể thấy được tâm tình của ta!

Không đợi mèo cầu tài tiếp tục bước kế tiếp tâm lý kiến thiết, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt liền kéo đi lên, "Tiểu Bạch thật đáng yêu ~" gương mặt nhiệt độ giao qua gốm sứ mặt ngoài, "Chúng ta ngày mai gặp nha!"

Vứt xuống câu nói này về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài đẩy hắn rơi dây xích đôi tám đòn khiêng về nhà.

Ai muốn cùng ngươi ngày mai gặp? Ngươi cái tiểu thí hài thật là xấu rất! Vẩy xong liền chạy!

Một đêm này mèo cầu tài đều không có ngủ, nó chưa hề cảm thấy đen tối như thế dài dằng dặc, nó hi vọng nhiều cái kia tên là Ung Thánh Hựu quang minh sớm một chút đến, mang theo điểm giọng mũi bắt chước mình vẫy gọi động tác cùng mình chào hỏi.

Nhưng nó chỉ là mèo cầu tài, nó có thể làm, bất quá là phản phản phục phục vẫy gọi, từ không ngừng nghỉ vẫy gọi.

#04

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu thứ không biết bao nhiêu lần từ trong hàm răng chen tiền ra mua đồ ăn cho mèo nuôi mèo hoang cũng biểu thị thật mong muốn nuôi mèo về sau, mèo cầu tài rốt cục quyết định muốn biến một lần mèo đến thỏa mãn hắn.

Đúng vậy, ngươi không có nghe lầm, mèo cầu tài có thể biến thành mèo, chỉ cần đạo hạnh đủ là được, lấy nó tu hành, mỗi ngày biến cái một hai giờ hay là không thành vấn đề.

Thế là ngày nào đó chạng vạng tối, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chìm thấm tại rốt cục vẫn là đem mèo cầu tài làm hỏng tự trách ở trong lúc, đình chỉ lắc lư gốm sứ móng vuốt, biến thành lông xù chập chờn đuôi dài.

Meo ~

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tiếng từ trong tiệm đi tới, coi là bất quá là thường ngày mèo hoang lại đến đòi ăn uống, kết quả phát hiện mèo tại xe đạp chỗ ngồi phía sau một con mèo trắng.

Cúi người xuống, tuyết trắng mèo con tại cái này nhân loại pha lê trong con ngươi nhìn thấy hình dạng của mình. Nhung nhung tế mao bị trời chiều nhiễm lên màu da cam ánh sáng, theo nó một hít một thở trên dưới nhảy vọt. Nhân loại vươn tay, phía trên kia còn mang theo cửa hàng giá rẻ máy điều hòa không khí dư lạnh, đánh mèo con đem vừa đưa ra móng vuốt thu hồi lại.

"A! Thật xin lỗi!" Cái gì đó? Tại sao phải cùng một con mèo xin lỗi đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa cánh tay, vò nhăn trước ngực trang phục làm việc, đem mèo con ôm vào trong ngực, rộng lớn bàn tay tinh tế nhu nhu sờ lấy nó cái đầu nhỏ, chậm rãi đập mạnh về trong tiệm, bên miệng nói liên miên lải nhải."Ai nha ngươi làm sao một người ở đây? Nhất định là đói chết đi? Chờ ta một chút tìm một chút ăn cho ngươi ~ không cần phải sợ a ~ "

Không biết từ nơi nào tìm thấy đĩa bị màu ngà sữa sữa bò lấp bên trên một lớp mỏng manh sền sệt, mèo con phù phù phù lung tung liếm láp, bên miệng dính vào một chút điểm nước.

"Đừng nóng vội đừng nóng vội, ta không cùng ngươi đoạt, ngươi chậm rãi uống ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu bám lấy cái cằm nhìn qua mèo con, một mặt từ phụ cười.

A, ta liền biết, ngươi nhất định ăn cái này một bao, chỉ cần ta đầy đủ đáng yêu đầy đủ vô cùng đáng thương, ngươi nhất định sẽ không mặc kệ ta!

Mèo con ăn uống no đủ, liếm láp trắng nõn nà móng vuốt.

"A!"

Ung Thánh Hựu quân tiếng nói vừa hô, dọa nó một cái giật mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay cùng sử dụng thuận phía sau lưng của nó, trước kia không biết ai nói cho hắn, con mèo phía sau lưng là được an bình an ủi cơ quan.

Mèo con tại hắn đứt quãng nói xin lỗi và giải thích bên trong mới hiểu được kia một tiếng kinh hô tồn tại, duyên là Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện cái này từ trước đến nay mèo cùng trong tiệm mèo cầu tài lạ thường tương tự, bạch lại lười biếng, chỉ có liếm láp lông tóc thời điểm giơ lên móng phải động tác giống như chương trình thiết lập cứng ngắc, thần kỳ nhất chính là, bọn chúng mắt phải sừng, đều có một viên màu đen nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Nó mới sẽ không nói cho hắn, mèo cầu tài nốt ruồi nhỏ là ngày nào đó Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận cầm Mark bút thoa lên sau không cách nào cứu vãn sai lầm, mà mèo con nốt ruồi nhỏ, thì là nó vì để cho hắn ghi nhớ nó, nhận ra nó, quên không được nó một điểm nhỏ thủ đoạn thôi.

"Ta có thể gọi ngươi tiểu Bạch sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi thăm, ở trong hỗn tạp một điểm mong đợi khẩn thiết.

Meo ~ chuẩn.

#05

Mèo con đến thăm, xác thực vì Ung Thánh Hựu đơn điệu nhàm chán làm công sinh hoạt tăng thêm một điểm niềm vui thú, Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới đột nhiên nhiều hai cái bằng hữu, một cái là mèo cầu tài, một cái là mèo hoang, bọn chúng đều là nhất xứng chức lắng nghe người, xưa nay sẽ không đặt câu hỏi, chỉ là cười híp mắt nghe hắn nói lấy râu ria.

Ở trong đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất theo chân chúng nó giảng SpongeBob cố sự, cái kia liên quan tới bức xạ hạt nhân cố sự.

Hắn nhất định ở trường học cùng các bạn học nói qua, nhưng không có người nghiêm túc nghe, đại đa số đều biến thành tự lẩm bẩm. Nhưng là tại bọn chúng trước mặt không giống, khi hắn nói bikini vòng xoay thời điểm, mèo con sẽ rướn cổ lên cùng hắn đòi hỏi một cái cào ba đáp lại, khi hắn nói đến thử nghiệm vũ khí hạt nhân thời điểm, mèo cầu tài sẽ hiện ra đỏ ửng nghe đến mê mẩn.

Hắn mèo cầu tài mỗi ngày luôn có hai giờ sau đó không nguyện ý khoát tay, hắn cảm thấy cái này có thể lý giải, bởi vì nó cả ngày đều đang làm việc, ngẫu nhiên lười biếng nghỉ ngơi không có gì có thể nói; hắn Tiểu Nãi Miêu đâu, mỗi đêm xuất hiện hai giờ về sau, liền meo ô một tiếng nhảy xuống quầy thu ngân, tiến vào không biết tên trong bụi cỏ, hắn đành phải an ủi mình, nó cũng có bằng hữu của nó cùng người nhà, nguyện ý mỗi ngày cùng hắn đã là rất không tệ.

Bọn chúng là luân phiên chế chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ mãi mãi cũng không sẽ phát hiện, bởi vì hắn là cái khó khăn liền thỏa mãn hài tử.

Nhưng là nó, không biết đủ.

Sự tình chuyển hướng, phát sinh tại một cái nó chính hưởng thụ Ung Thánh Hựu độc nhất vô nhị cào ba phục vụ chạng vạng tối.

Nó cũng không biết vì cái gì tốt tốt một cái yên lặng cư xá, sẽ xuất hiện một đám không biết tốt xấu tiểu lưu manh. Bọn hắn đầu tiên là đem cái khác khách hàng đều đuổi ra ngoài, sau đó khóa trái cửa tiệm, tiện tay mở ra mấy nghe bia, bia mạt hòa với nước bọt toàn bộ nôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, dẫn đầu ranh con từng bước một đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu, thẳng đến đầu của hắn nặng nề mà đập tại tủ lạnh cửa thủy tinh bên trên.

Nhưng là ngươi biết đây hết thảy ở trong nhất khôi hài là cái gì sao? Quả bất địch chúng Ung Thánh Hựu, vậy mà ôm thật chặt mèo hoang, một cái tay còn che khuất con mắt của nó dùng run rẩy thanh âm áp chế kinh hoảng, nói cho mèo con không cần phải sợ.

Hắn chưa từng vung đầu nắm đấm đi chống cự, cũng không có đã cho bất kỳ một cái nào ngoan cố ánh mắt, hắn chỉ là đơn thuần thừa nhận, cũng thành kính cầu nguyện bằng hữu của hắn ---- -- -- chỉ mèo hoang, không phải bị thương.

Nó giãy dụa lấy nghĩ muốn giáo huấn đám kia oắt con, lại tại trong lúc bối rối trảo thương hắn mặt.

Nó sợ hãi, nếu như hay là làm làm một con mèo, nó chẳng những bảo hộ không được hắn, sẽ còn để hắn thụ thương.

Ngày ấy, mèo cầu tài bị nện nát, xe đạp ngược lại tại trong bụi hoa ùng ục ục chuyển biến hình bánh xe, mèo hoang, xông vào trong màn đêm, cũng không có trở lại nữa.

#06

"Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi, tiểu ca ca ngươi không có chuyện gì chứ..."

Tiểu cô nương xoa xoa tay chưởng điềm đạm đáng yêu đối còn tại chỉnh lý kệ hàng Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao. Ngốc mấy giây về sau mới phản ứng được, đây không phải thường xuyên cho mình đưa Cocacola vị kia sao?

Nữ sinh nói nói liền nghĩ đưa tay đi sờ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt.

"Đem tay bẩn thỉu của ngươi cho ta lấy ra!"

Hùng hậu giọng nam từ ngoài cửa mặc xuyên thấu vào, dọa đến hai người đều mở to hai mắt nhìn, động tác cũng dừng lại xuống tới.

Nam nhân đem kinh ngạc Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến trong ngực, dùng lỗ mũi đối nữ sinh nói chuyện, "Chúng ta không cần lời xin lỗi của ngươi."

Ngữ khí như băng, nữ sinh không chịu được rùng mình một cái, nam nhân một câu "Còn không lăn tới đây cho ta!" Vừa dứt hạ, một cái rõ ràng vừa bị "Thu thập" qua nam sinh leo đến ba người trước mặt.

"Gọi ngươi tiểu tùy tùng về sau ít đến gây phiền toái." Nam nhân sáng lấy điện thoại ra danh bạ, "Trường học các ngươi cùng gia trưởng phương thức liên lạc ta chỗ này đều có, lúc cần thiết ta cũng không để ý cùng các ngươi người giám hộ tâm sự các ngươi ở bên ngoài trường làm chuyện tốt."

Nữ sinh thu liễm ngây thơ giả tượng, hung dữ trừng mắt liếc trên đất nam sinh, dùng miệng hình mắng lấy thô tục. Nam sinh tại nữ sinh trước mặt cũng thực một bức nạo chủng dạng, che lấy vết thương không dám ngẩng đầu lại nhiều nhìn hai mắt.

"Đây là tiền thuốc men." Nam nhân từ trong túi móc ra một chồng độ dày khả quan tiền mặt, nhét vào nữ sinh nhuộm blingbling sơn móng tay trên tay, "Ngươi cũng đừng lại đến quấy rối bạn trai ta, lấy tiền xéo đi."

Chưa tỉnh hồn Ung Thánh Hựu bị nam nhân kéo tới phòng trong trữ vật phòng, hô hô cho hắn vết thương trên mặt bôi thuốc, "Chuyện gì xảy ra, nhiều ngày như vậy cũng không biết chiếu cố một chút mình, cái này nếu là lưu sẹo làm sao bây giờ?"

"Ngươi là ai?"

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi rất nhiều, trong đầu một đoàn đay rối, cuối cùng đành phải trở lại đầu nguồn.

"A! Quên tự giới thiệu." Nam nhân nghiêm đứng vững, thẳng tắp dáng người che khuất duy nhất một chiếc mờ nhạt đèn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nhìn thấy người kia hình dáng cùng mỹ lệ đường cong.

"Ta gọi Khương. Dan. Ni. Ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù nhìn không rõ ràng, lại từ trong thanh âm rút ra ra đáng tin tin tức, người kia, hiện tại là cười.

#07

Khương Daniel dùng một cái hạ buổi trưa, vì Ung Thánh Hựu đem sự tình tiền căn hậu quả đều chải làm rõ.

Cái kia giả bộ thanh thuần nữ sinh, là trong trường học có tiếng tiểu lưu manh, ai cũng không thể trêu vào, ai cũng chướng mắt, hết lần này tới lần khác gần nhất lão thích hướng cửa hàng giá rẻ chạy, đơn giản là hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt dễ nhìn kia trứng (nơi đây Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt ta nơi nào đẹp mắt vẻ mặt vô tội).

Về sau bị một mực theo đuổi nàng bên ngoài trường nam sinh biết, liền hô một đống lưu manh đến phá tiệm cho ra oai phủ đầu, cũng chính là bị Khương Daniel đánh đến không dám lên tiếng cái tiểu tử thúi kia (nơi đây Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt kinh ngạc sau đó bừng tỉnh đại ngộ).

Khương Daniel hoa có chút thời gian đi thu thập tin tức, hung hăng giáo huấn một phen những này ranh con, sự kiện cũng coi là kết thúc mỹ mãn. (nơi đây Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được muốn vì Khương mỗ người dũng mãnh vỗ tay)

"Cho nên ngươi là ai?"

"Ta là Khương Daniel a."

"Ta không phải hỏi tên của ngươi, ta nói là, ngươi là ai?"

Khương Daniel biết, Ung Thánh Hựu là cái nói không thông hài tử, mập mờ suy đoán đối với hắn là vô dụng, cho nên hắn đã sớm nghĩ kỹ đối sách.

"Ta là tiểu bạch chủ nhân."

Khương Daniel lấy điện thoại di động ra bên trong quay chụp Tiểu Nãi Miêu ảnh chụp, lấy đó thân phận.

"Tiểu Bạch hiện tại thế nào rồi?"

"Bên trên lần về sau nó bị thương nhẹ..." Ung Thánh Hựu áy náy mặt, Khương Daniel kinh hoảng bổ sung, "Bất quá không phải rất nghiêm trọng, tại cửa hàng thú cưng tĩnh dưỡng một chút liền được rồi!"

"Ngươi cam đoan?"

"Ta cam đoan!"

"Vậy là ngươi làm sao biết chuyện này? Ta nhớ đến lúc ấy chỉ có ta cùng tiểu Bạch tại..."

Khương Daniel đè thấp âm thanh lượng, nương đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, "Kỳ thật, ta hiểu mèo ngữ, tiểu Bạch đều nói cho ta."

Nếu là người bình thường, khẳng định sẽ cảm thấy Khương Daniel người này miệng đầy hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không phải người bình thường, hắn tin, tin tưởng không nghi ngờ.

# trứng màu 1.

"Ngoan ngoãn làm ngươi mèo cầu tài không tốt sao?"

Cửa hàng giá rẻ lão bản kiêm thiên giới nổi danh thần giữ của Kim Tại Hoán như là hỏi.

"Ta đây không phải bị nện xấu sao?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu không phải đem ngươi dính tốt sao?"

"Ngươi nói là dạng này?"

Không quái chiêu tài mèo ghét bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu kia phá hư tay, không đem đồ vật làm xấu cũng không tệ, còn trông cậy vào hắn tu đồ vật? Hắn dính tốt mèo cầu tài quả thực chính là đào được xác ướp tiêu chuẩn được không!

"Vậy ngươi tiếp tục biến thành mèo chẳng phải được rồi? Ta nhìn ngươi còn thật thích làm mèo hoang."

"Mèo hoang là không sai ~" nó lâm vào bị Ung Thánh Hựu lớn tay vuốt ve mỹ hảo trong hồi ức, nhưng vẫn là lắc đầu, "Thế nhưng là, thế nhưng là..."

"Đừng nói với ta ngươi thích nhân loại kia a?"

Bị đoán đúng tâm tư người đành phải nói sang chuyện khác, "Ta đây không phải đạo hạnh không đủ sao? Ta nếu là mình có thể trực tiếp biến thành nhân loại, ta liền không để van cầu ngươi! Ngươi cái trong mắt chỉ có tiền thần giữ của!"

"Ngươi cái này phá miêu, nếu không phải nhìn tại cái này mấy chục năm ngươi vì ta đưa tới không ít tiền tài phân thượng, ta hiện tại liền đem ngươi đập cho nát bét, Ung Thánh Hựu đều thiếp không trở lại cái chủng loại kia!"

Cửa hàng giá rẻ chỉ là Kim Tại Hoán trên tay một điểm nhỏ tài nguyên, nói thế nào hắn đều là chưởng quản tiền tài tài phú thần, cho một con mèo cầu tài thực hiện nguyện vọng loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này với hắn mà nói cũng không có gì khó xử.

"Vậy ngươi muốn cái gì thiết lập?"

"Thiết lập? Cái gì là thiết lập?"

"Ngươi cho rằng chỉ muốn biến thành người là được sao? Người có nhiều như vậy chủng loại, ngươi không có nói, ta liền tùy tiện biến á!"

Tùy tiện nhưng sao được? Làm gì đều phải biến một cái Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thích loại hình đi!

"Ta vẫn là muốn làm người Hàn Quốc, nơi sinh, liền, liền..." Nó nhớ tới buổi chiều Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo tiết tấu lắc lư trên TV idol, "Busan người đi ~" cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thích Busan người.

"Còn có, ta cần một cái vóc người khôi ngô, xem ra rất có cảm giác an toàn cái chủng loại kia!" Nhưng lại không có thể trơ mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thụ khi dễ nha.

"Còn có, " nó chỉ vào bên phải khóe mắt vị trí, "Có thể giúp ta ở đây thêm khỏa nốt ruồi sao?" Nó chỉ là hi vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nhận được nó, nó là mèo cầu tài, là mèo hoang, cũng là muốn cùng hắn đi qua rất lâu dài chưa nhân loại tới.

Kim Tại Hoán đã bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn, làm sao yêu cầu cũng không ít, đang định thi pháp thời điểm, kia mèo cầu tài lại mở miệng."Kia thuận tiện, đem ta biến thành kẻ có tiền đi, ta không nghĩ hắn vất vả làm công..."

"Ta đi đại gia ngươi!"

Khương Daniel vẫn là rất hài lòng, hắn chủ nhân này xem ra sense cũng không tệ lắm, cho hắn biến thành hiện tại bộ dáng này, hắn yêu cầu tiền cũng cho, lấy thấp nhất lúc củi tinh tính ra đến, nhưng thời gian dài xa hay là đầy đủ phong phú.

Mặc dù số tiền kia, cuối cùng biến thành tiểu lưu manh tiền thuốc men. Nhưng là tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đùa nghịch soái, cũng coi là kiếm hồi vốn tiền!

# trứng màu 2.

"Ngươi không có ý định xuống tới sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chân phải dùng sức đạp một cái, đôi tám đòn khiêng lại không hề động một chút nào, không cần quay đầu lại nhìn đều biết, Khương Daniel lại ba ba ngồi tại chỗ ngồi phía sau, trong tay nhất định mỹ tư tư bưng lấy dâu tây kem tươi.

"Thánh Hựu, chúng ta đi hán bờ sông đi ~" Khương Daniel từ phía sau lưng dựng vào Ung Thánh Hựu vai, lại đem kem tươi đưa đến người bên miệng.

Thân mang trọng trách khiêng hai cái một mét tám nam tử trưởng thành đôi tám đòn khiêng, rốt cục tại gian nan tiến lên đến hán bờ sông về sau, quang vinh như xe bị tuột xích!

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm xuống chơi đùa nửa ngày, hối hận mình không cùng Kim Tại Hoán muốn một cái sửa chữa xe đạp điểm kỹ năng, làm đến hiện tại hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể tại bờ sông cho muỗi đốt. Nói đến cho muỗi đốt, những vật nhỏ này làm sao như vậy thích mình trắng bóng đùi a, bắt lấy liền có thể sức lực cắn, ai, nhân loại thật phiền phức!

"Lần trước, tại sao phải nói ngươi là bạn trai ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu cả đêm ấp úng, cuối cùng vẫn là hỏi ra cái này giấu ở trong lòng rất lâu vấn đề, khoảng cách ngày đó sớm đã quá khứ hơn một tháng, Khương Daniel cũng là vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, nhân loại có thể đối một câu như thế canh cánh trong lòng.

"Đây là vì để kia nữ không đến quấn lấy ngươi a, chỉ cần hắn biết ngươi thích nam sinh, hơn nữa còn là giống ta dạng này soái khí nam sinh, nàng nhất định sẽ không lại tới tìm ngươi, có câu nói gọi là, biết khó mà lui!"

Khương Daniel vỗ bộ ngực siêu cấp tự hào, khoảng thời gian này hắn nhưng là học xong không ít nhân loại dùng từ đâu.

"Ý của ngươi là, ngươi là gạt người sao?"

"? ? ?"

Khương Daniel không biết được, Ung Thánh Hựu vì sao muốn nói hắn gạt người, nguy cấp tình huống dưới nói lời, tính gạt người sao? Nhân loại các ngươi thật phiền phức!

"Có thể, thật, làm bạn trai ta sao?"

"? ? ?"

Khương Daniel không biết, Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì nói nói liền đỏ mặt, loại lời này còn cần hỏi sao, hắn không phải đã tại làm bạn trai của hắn sao? Nhân loại các ngươi thật...

Bờ môi cảm nhận được một cái khác đôi môi nhiệt độ, lành lạnh, rất thích hợp mùa hè đêm.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, trước kia hắn hay là mèo cầu tài thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng yêu chụp nó đầu, cho nên hắn chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, trước kia hắn hay là mèo hoang thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng yêu cào nó cái cằm, cho nên hắn nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm.

Đáp lại một nụ hôn.

Nhân loại các ngươi thật phiền phức.

# trứng màu 3.

"Chờ một chút, Thánh Hựu là bởi vì tiền của ta mới quyết định cùng với ta sao?"

Khương Daniel nhìn rất nhiều phim truyền hình, tại những cái kia nhàm chán buổi chiều, kịch bên trong có rất nhiều điều tốt đẹp tình yêu, cũng có rất nhiều người vì lợi ích mà lựa chọn cùng một chỗ. Hắn không thể xác định, không bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu thuộc về loại nào loại hình.

"? ? ? Cho nên ngươi là kẻ có tiền sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lau sạch lấy bị quấn thành xác ướp sớm liền sẽ không lại vẫy gọi mèo cầu tài, râu ria hồi phục Khương Daniel.

"Tính có tiền sao?" Nhân loại có tiền tiêu chuẩn gì?"Ta danh nghĩa có cửa hàng thú cưng, mắt xích."

"Cho nên ngươi mới có thể học được mèo ngữ sao! ! !" Ung Thánh Hựu nháy tinh tinh mắt, trên mặt viết huấn luyện viên ta muốn học mèo ngữ.

Ai, quả nhiên không phải người bình thường.

# trứng màu 4.

Meo ~

Màu trắng sữa mèo con từ Khương Daniel trong ngực tránh ra khỏi, trốn đến Ung Thánh Hựu chân sau.

Cái này thì không thể trách mèo con trở mặt không quen biết. Làm ơn, Khương Daniel biến thành hình người về sau, đâu còn có mèo hoang tiểu Bạch a, trên đời này căn bản cũng không có hạng này mèo được không? Một cái láo chỉ có thể dựa vào một cái khác láo đến tròn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn thấy tiểu Bạch, Khương Daniel chỉ cái cớ thật hay nói gần nhất thả cửa hàng thú cưng, đúng, không có sai, chính là Kim Tại Hoán lòng từ bi đưa cho Khương Daniel nhà kia mắt xích cửa hàng thú cưng!

Sau đó được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước Khương Daniel lại vẫn làm ơn Kim Tại Hoán hóa thân thành mèo con đến hống Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nói muốn là đơn thuần hống người thì thôi, lần này không sao, bác sĩ trực tiếp nói cho hai người, mèo con cần làm tuyệt dục giải phẫu!

Sĩ khả sát bất khả nhục, đáng đâm ngàn đao mèo cầu tài, tai họa chủ tử đến nước này, nó Kim Tại Hoán tuyệt đối không từ!

"Có quan hệ gì, dù sao ngươi cũng không phải thẳng a." Sẽ không xem sắc mặt Khương Daniel tới gần nho nhỏ vừa nói.

Meo!

"Lão tử một móng vuốt bắt nát ngươi mặt đẹp trai, nhìn nhà ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu còn có nhìn hay không được ngươi!"

"Tiểu Bạch nói cái gì nha?" Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt đơn thuần hỏi thăm.

"Hắn nha, hắn nói rất tốt, " Khương Daniel nhịn xuống trên mặt đau rát, "Vì khỏe mạnh, hắn có thể hiểu được."

Meo! ! !

"Thảo đại gia ngươi, lão tử lúc nào có thể hiểu được, lão tử một cái quản tiền tài tài phú thần, hôm nay nếu là cho ngươi nhấn đến trên bàn giải phẫu phiến, lão tử còn thế nào gặp người, a phi, thấy thần!"

"Hoàng bác sĩ, ngươi rốt cục đến~" các y tá cầm một con Tiểu Nãi Miêu không có cách nào khác, mắt nhìn thấy cứu thế chủ đến, tất cả đều tự động thối lui.

Meo?

"Chờ một chút, đây là nơi nào đến tuyệt thế mỹ nam tử?"

Meo?

"Soái ca ngươi có đối tượng sao?"

"Đừng sợ, ta sẽ rất ôn nhu." Khóe mắt nhếch lên Hoàng bác sĩ từ đầu tới đuôi mò được mèo con gọi là một cái sảng khoái.

Meo ~

"A, soái ca, câu nói này, ngươi có thể, không muốn tại trên bàn giải phẫu nói với ta sao? Chúng ta đổi trương thoải mái dễ chịu giường đi ~ "

Quản tiền tài tài phú thiên thần Kim Tại Hoán, một ngày nào đó, quyết định nhường ra tử thủ nhiều năm tài vị, hóa thành hình người.


	368. Chapter 368

* học sinh cấp ba tư thiết oooc

* toàn văn 1.4w+ chú ý ăn dùng thời gian

* vì chúc mừng hôm nay Ung Ung phim truyền hình muốn phát sóng, đồng thời sớm chúc mừng Đan Ni solo đại phát ~~

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

0.

Màn đêm luôn luôn tới khí thế hùng hổ, thuận đường chân trời một đường kéo dài, giống hồng thủy mãnh thú ý đồ đem ban đêm mỹ lệ toàn bộ thôn phệ trong đó, nhưng là lãng mạn như thế nào bị xua lại, lấp lóe đèn nê ông chiếu sáng màn đêm, vì đô thị lãng mạn chỉ ra phương hướng.

Kính chiếu hậu bên trong nam nhân biểu lộ hoàn toàn như trước đây nghiêm túc, lái xe cẩn thận từng li từng tí cùng hắn lên tiếng chào hỏi, đem xe ngừng tại mỗi ngày đều ra cái này cái này trạm xe lửa miệng, "Khương tổng, xe ngừng tốt, vậy ta liền tan tầm."

Lái xe vẫn cảm thấy lão bản của mình rất kỳ quái, thứ nhất, xưa nay không cần mình tiễn hắn về nhà, ngược lại còn mỗi ngày đem xe ngừng đến tàu điện ngầm đứng miệng liền để hắn về nhà, sau đó lại tự mình lái xe về nhà. Thứ hai, rõ ràng rất có tiền, lại mỗi ngày đều là mở cùng một chiếc mua rất nhiều năm xe. Thứ ba, mặc dù lão bản dáng dấp rất chính, nhưng là mỗi ngày mở chiếc này tao màu vàng Ferrari thật sẽ không quá tao sao?

1.

"Nhanh! Nhanh lái xe!"

Khương Daniel vừa đem xe ngừng tại bên lề đường bọn người, đều còn chưa kịp tắt máy đột nhiên tay lái phụ liền thoát ra tới một người.

Một người mặc màu đen áo lông bên trong bọc lấy tro ca rô màu xanh quần áo trong cõng màu xanh đậm túi sách mang theo toàn bộ màu đen sắc không có một chút in hoa mũ lưỡi trai lớn tiếng gọi hắn nhanh lên lái xe người xa lạ.

Khương Daniel nghiêng mặt qua nhìn tay lái phụ người một chút, chỉ chần chờ một giây liền đạp xuống chân ga.

Ferrari F430, từ cất bước gia tốc đến 100km/h chỉ cần 4 giây, ông một tiếng trên đường lưu lại một đạo diễm sáng ánh sáng màu vàng ảnh.

"Soái ca, đi cái kia a?" Tay lái phụ bên trên người từ lên xe nói câu nói kia về sau một mực tại thở hổn hển, Khương Daniel mượn hẹp hẹp gương chiếu hậu dò xét, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mãnh liệt chập trùng bả vai, cùng gấp hô hấp dưỡng khí mà có chút hé môi, hai mảnh cánh môi mỏng manh hồng nhuận, thở ra nhiệt khí tụ tập môi trên mặt, hiện ra nhàn nhạt thủy quang, Khương Daniel thấy cổ họng xiết chặt, chưa phát giác nuốt xuống một ngụm nước miếng.

Hắn hạ thấp xuống ép vành nón, thở sâu ít mấy hơi, "Sư phó, liền ngừng tại cái này liền có thể, tạ ơn!"

"Ai. . ."

"Thao! Con mẹ nó chứ lời nói còn chưa nói đâu!" Khương Daniel nhìn xem một mở cửa xe liền biến mất trong biển người gầy gò bóng lưng, còn có lưu tại chỗ ngồi bên trên 3000 Hàn nguyên, "Cái này hóa ra là coi ta là thành tài xế xe taxi rồi?"

Thô sơ giản lược nhìn một chút Tâm Giác thân hình không tệ, đang nghĩ tử mảnh quan sát một chút kia một thân che phải chặt chẽ người là cái gì cái bộ dáng, ai ngờ đụng tới đèn xanh đèn đỏ đạp xuống phanh lại nháy mắt liền không gặp bóng người, lên xe cùng xuống xe đều là tùy tâm sở dục cực kì, Khương Daniel trong lòng giận sinh một trận phiền muộn, chuông điện thoại di động ngược lại là vội vàng tìm mắng vang phải kịp thời.

"Ân -" trong giọng nói không sinh ra một tia hảo ý.

"Khương thiếu ~" ống nghe bên kia truyền đến một tia mềm nhẵn dính thanh âm, "Ta tại ven đường chờ ngươi hơn nửa ngày, làm sao còn không thấy ngươi a ~ "

"Mình quá khứ." Khương Daniel đơn giản đặt xuống câu nói tiếp theo liền cúp điện thoại.

Bị cúp điện thoại đáng thương tiểu nhân đứng tại bên lề đường đối không khí tức giận đến dậm chân, hắn quấy rầy đòi hỏi rất lâu mới cầu được Khương thiếu tự mình tới đón hắn, bất quá mấy phút ở giữa còn không có hưởng thụ được Khương thiếu khó được ôn nhu một lát, liền đã bị đày vào lãnh cung, khí bất quá vẫn là yên lặng vẫy gọi cản chiếc tiếp theo taxi.

Xa hoa bao sương làm đèn lồng lưu quang bốn phía, Khương Daniel bị chen chúc tại nhất vị trí trung tâm, cho dù ai nhìn đều là chói mắt nhất nhân vật chính.

Đường đường Khương thiếu hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật party tự nhiên là không thể ngoại lệ muốn phong quang oanh động, tại Seoul đường đi phong cách đăng tràng Ferrari F4 30 con là lễ vật một trong, trừ vật chất tiền tài, đưa tới cửa còn có các loại' mỹ nhân nhi', bao quát vừa bị nửa đường vứt bỏ mỹ nhân nhi số một.

Đúng, mỹ nhân nhi tất cả đều là giới tính nam.

Khương Daniel giới tính nam, yêu thích nam, toàn Seoul vòng đều biết.

Mỹ nhân nhi số một sinh một bộ tốt da xương, không thi phấn trang điểm cũng da như mỡ đông, một đôi thật xinh đẹp cặp mắt đào hoa câu người cực kì, nói chuyện cũng là nhẹ giọng thì thầm, khép đến bạo tỳ khí Khương thiếu khẩu vị, khó được ở bên người ngốc nhỏ một tháng, liền bắt đầu ở trong lòng treo lên tính toán nhỏ nhặt: Tại Khương thiếu sinh nhật trường hợp dắt tay ra sân. Hỗn cái nhũ danh phân, lưu đầu tốt đường lui.

Mắt thấy kế hoạch đều muốn thành công, hết lần này tới lần khác tại cuối cùng mấy phút toàn bộ thành ảo tưởng bọt biển làm sao có thể cam tâm. Không có cam lòng mỹ nhân nhi số một nhìn xem phun trào trong đám người loá mắt không bị trói buộc Khương Daniel, thay đổi nhu nhược bộ dáng chen vào.

"Khương thiếu ~ "

Khương Daniel không có có phản ứng gì, chung quanh đám công tử ca ngược lại dẫn đầu lên hống, "Nha ~ cái này không phải chúng ta Khương thiếu tiểu tình nhân sao? Hôm nay ăn mặc đẹp mắt như vậy nhưng phải hảo hảo hống chúng ta hôm nay thọ tinh tiểu vương tử vui vẻ a!"

Mỹ nhân nhi số một vừa đúng thẹn thùng cúi đầu xuống, nhẹ giọng lẩm bẩm nói, " các vị công tử ca chớ giễu cợt ta~ "

Khương Daniel cũng không nói nhiều ngữ, cười cười khoát tay áo đem người kéo vào trong ngực. Khương Daniel tiền nhiều hào phóng còn soái khí, bên người từ không thiếu người, cái dạng gì mỹ nhân chưa thấy qua, chỉ cần nhu thuận nghe lời không cùng hắn làm yêu, cũng không quan tâm là ai ở bên cạnh hắn chờ lâu hai ngày.

Trước đó phiền muộn sớm đã theo ồn ào âm nhạc và ồn ào náo động cồn bay hơi hơn phân nửa, nhìn thấy người trước mắt ôn nhu ngọt ngào bộ dáng tích tụ trong lòng còn sót lại một điểm không hài lòng cũng biến mất không thấy gì nữa, dứt khoát bỏ mặc mình đắm chìm tại cái này ngợp trong vàng son bên trong.

Bất quá, hắn đêm nay vốn cho rằng sẽ có một trận diễm ngộ, lấy kinh nghiệm của hắn xem ra, đối phương tuyệt đối là phù hợp hắn tiêu chuẩn thẩm mỹ, nhưng hắn hết lần này tới lần khác ngay cả một cái ngay mặt đều không có nhìn thấy, tí xíu tin tức cũng không có đem tới tay, cầu không được tâm liền càng phát ra ngứa.

Ánh đèn lấp lóe hạ Khương Daniel khóe miệng nhẹ cười, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, giống như cũng không phải cái gì cũng không biết.

Tại kịch liệt trong lúc thở dốc nhấp nhô trường học minh bài, là quen thuộc đồ án.

2.

Vừa thành niên Khương Daniel học tập tại Seoul nổi tiếng nhất tư nhân cao trung, trường tốt đều là tụ tập cùng nhau, xuất sắc nhất công lập cao trung —— khoa học cao cũng vừa lúc tại cùng một mảnh khu.

Kỳ thật nếu không phải hai trường học ở giữa xen lẫn đông đảo vô hình liên lụy, dù là trường học liền dựng tại sát vách, Khương Daniel cũng hoàn toàn sẽ không biết nguyên lai lấy phụ cận còn có như vậy một trường học.

Lớn nhất bình chướng chính là: Bọn hắn lẫn nhau nhìn không tới. Trường công học sinh cảm thấy trường tư học sinh đều là quyền quý chi tử, xa hoa độ ngày không có tài học, trường tư học sinh thì hoàn toàn nhìn không đến trừ bọn hắn bên ngoài tất cả mọi người, chê bọn họ đều là sẽ chỉ đọc sách đồ đần, trường học tên còn kêu cái gì khoa học cao, thật là sợ người khác không biết đều là con mọt sách.

Những chuyện này Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không quan tâm, bất quá bên tai nghe được nhiều, trên đường gặp phải không cùng trường phục cũng không khỏi nhiều nhìn lên một cái.

Chính là nhìn nhiều cái nhìn này, để hắn nhớ lại đột nhiên xông tới xe của hắn cũng coi hắn là thành tài xế xe taxi vị kia thần bí người xa lạ,

Trên quần áo cài lấy trường học minh bài vừa lúc là kia chỗ công lập cao trung.

Khương Daniel chế định sau trưởng thành kiện thứ nhất kế hoạch: Tìm tới người kia.

Mặc dù không thấy rõ tướng mạo, không biết danh tự, không rõ ràng niên kỷ, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm thấy cái này đều không phải sự tình, chỉ cần hắn nhìn một chút, liền nhất định có thể nhận ra.

Khương Daniel nghĩ nếu như sát vách trường học thật là đẹp bộ dáng, như vậy nhất định phải đuổi tới tay, tự giác bằng điều kiện của hắn truy người không là vấn đề, bất quá vì có thể lưu một cái tốt ấn tượng đầu tiên, hắn quyết định điệu thấp một chút, chí ít hôm nay không ra kia chanh Hoàng Ferrari, đổi thành đánh bóng đen nhỏ Audi, thuận tiện thay đổi một thân quần áo thoải mái.

Ngừng tại từ trường học rời đi phải qua đường, xuống xe dựa vào tại cửa xe suy nghĩ nửa ngày bày một cái pose, sau đó lại muốn chờ sẽ thả học hết là người có chút quá phong tao, Khương Daniel hay là lựa chọn ngồi trở lại trong xe đợi khi tìm được người trở ra.

Chờ đợi ròng rã ba giờ.

Thẳng đến cửa trường học rốt cuộc không có đi ra tới một người, cửa Vệ đại thúc tướng tá khóa cửa tốt tan tầm rời đi, Khương Daniel đều không có thấy hắn muốn tìm người kia.

Thừa dịp đại thúc còn chưa đi xa, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian xuống xe đuổi theo, "Thúc thúc! Chờ một chút!"

"Học sinh, làm sao rồi? Có đồ vật gì rơi ở trường học sao?" Đại thúc còn tưởng rằng Khương Daniel là trường học của bọn họ học sinh.

Khương Daniel cũng không có giải thích, "Thúc thúc, trong trường học đều không có ai sao? Ta tại nhóm bằng hữu nhưng một mực không thấy được hắn ra."

"Không có không có, toàn tất cả về nhà." Cửa Vệ đại thúc chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, "Cho bằng hữu của ngươi gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút, hắn khẳng định đã về nhà, học sinh ngươi cũng mau về nhà đi."

Nếu là có số điện thoại liền dễ làm lạc, Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Khương Daniel buồn bực ngồi trở lại trong xe, bực bội theo một loa, bốn phía đều vòng quanh tường vây, hồi âm tại trong hẻm nhỏ chấn động phá lệ chói tai. Hắn vò một lấy mái tóc, hôm nay còn không có tan học hắn ở chỗ này chờ lấy, hai mắt đều là 1.5 thị lực nhìn chằm chằm người từng cái tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ lỡ, chẳng lẽ là mình nhìn lầm trường học bài rồi?

Hai mắt đều là 1.5 thị lực! Làm sao lại nhìn lầm trường học bài!

Nhất định chính là cái này trong trường học!

Hắn là nhìn xem học sinh từng bước từng bước đi ra cửa trường, chẳng lẽ là? Mình dự đoán sai lầm, kỳ thật căn bản không phải cái gì mỹ nhân nhi, ngay mặt là nên bị gạch men trình độ?

Mặc kệ là đẹp là xấu, đều muốn tìm được người. Mỹ nhân thường thân, không đúng vậy, hừ, vậy liền thường tiền.

Hắn Ferrari cũng không phải vì cho ai khi xe taxi mà mở.

Khương Daniel quyết định, quyết định ngày mai tiếp tục đến lấp, hắn liền không tin, chẳng lẽ còn có thể chắp cánh bay đi?

3.

Cánh? Đại khái khả năng chẳng lẽ là thật có đi.

Khương Daniel ở cửa trường học thủ hai ngày, đừng nói người, sửng sốt ngay cả quen thuộc cái ót đều không có nhìn thấy.

Ngày thứ ba, đường đường Khương đại thiếu gia bởi vì một cái cũng không biết là cái gì người tại một ở giữa cửa trường học thủ ba ngày, không nói người khác, Khương Daniel chính mình cũng không thể tin được, là dạng gì chấp niệm để hắn ở chỗ này kiên trì, thậm chí không tiếc mấy giờ đều không biến hóa tư thế mà nhìn chằm chằm vào.

Nhanh chín điểm rồi. . . Khương Daniel còn chưa đi. . .

"Con mẹ nó chứ đây là đang làm gì ngu xuẩn sự tình? !" Bụng chịu đựng không nổi đói, cô cô cô hướng hắn kháng nghị mới giật mình khoảng cách lần trước ăn đã qua chín giờ.

Người một đói liền dễ dàng tâm tình không tốt, tâm tình không tốt liền dễ dàng táo bạo, táo bạo liền luôn nghĩ mắng chửi người, chung quanh chỉ có chính mình một cái vật sống, Khương Daniel đành phải từ mình mắng lên.

"Tốt nhất đời này đều đừng để ta lại tìm lấy! Mẹ nhà hắn chính là Thiên Tiên hạ phàm cũng vô dụng!"

Một đường nghĩ linh tinh, một đường tức giận tại cái này không rộng rãi trong hẻm nhỏ luyện kỹ thuật lái xe, bằng lái cầm tới không bao lâu, giá linh thời gian cũng không ngắn, theo lý thuyết cái này khúc chiết hẻm nhỏ là không làm khó được lão tài xế, làm sao dưới mắt phập phồng không yên, khống chế không tốt tính, một cước chân ga liền đụng tại một cái chỗ ngoặt.

Thảo!

Thật đúng là không hài lòng, nhiều lần châm lửa xe làm thế nào cũng khởi động không được, Khương Daniel tức giận chùy một thanh vô tội tay lái, lấy điện thoại di động ra bên cạnh gọi điện thoại bên cạnh xuống xe.

"Ừm. . . Đúng thế. . . Không sai. . . Chính là tại khoa học cao kề bên này. . . Phái người tới. . . Nhanh lên. . ."

Xe vấn đề xử lý tốt, đói bụng vấn đề còn không được đến giải quyết.

Đường nhỏ hẻm nhỏ có một chút chỗ tốt, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy phía trước không xa có cái cửa hàng giá rẻ, rất tốt, trời không tuyệt đường người. . .

Cái rắm. . .

Đáng chết hắn thế mà tại cái này một mảnh bằng phẳng phải không được trên đường trẹo chân rồi?

Ai dám tin, một mét tám đại nam tử hán, ổn ổn đương đương đi tới thế mà uy lấy chân rồi?

Khương thiếu điểm nộ khí đã đạt tới cực đại nhất, lúc này ai đụng vào họng súng liền là muốn chết. Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác liền có người thật xui xẻo như vậy, Khương Daniel điện thoại điện báo tiếng chuông không muốn sống mà vang lên, đinh đinh thùng thùng phiêu tán tiếng nhạc tấu vang điện báo người đòi mạng chương nhạc.

Khương Daniel đè xuống nút call, nghe một chút cái này đụng trên họng súng người có cái gì cái rắm lời muốn nói.

"Uy, Khương thiếu."

Thanh âm rất dính, nghe xong liền rất làm ra vẻ, không biết cái kia một đường đến hoa dại, lại nghe một chút hắn có thể nói ra lời vô ích gì tới.

"Ngày mai là cuối tuần, Khương thiếu ngài ngày nghỉ a?"

A, nghĩ hẹn còn nói đến như thế uyển chuyển, quả nhiên là làm ra vẻ, Khương Daniel cách màn hình trợn mắt, bình thường tâm tình tốt có lẽ một cao hứng sẽ còn đáp ứng cùng hắn chơi đùa, rất không khéo, hiện tại Khương thiếu tâm tình mười phần hỏng bét.

Tự nhiên là sẽ cự tuyệt, hơn nữa còn là mười phần không lưu tình cái chủng loại kia cự tuyệt.

Lãnh khốc như Khương ít, lạnh lùng một câu "Có thời gian, nhưng cùng ngươi không rảnh." Sau đó đem điện thoại quải điệu thuận tiện kéo đen vị này không biết là tiểu Hồng tiểu Lục hay là Tiểu Hoàng pháo hôi người liên hệ.

Quản hắn đầu bên kia điện thoại người có phải là tại một mình tinh thần chán nản, Khương thiếu việc khẩn cấp trước mắt là phải nhanh giải quyết người vấn đề no ấm, dân dĩ thực vi thiên, kéo lấy mình uy đến chân kiên cường hướng cửa hàng giá rẻ đi đến.

Đẩy ra cửa hàng giá rẻ cửa xem xét, hắc, thật sự là đi mòn giày sắt tìm chẳng thấy, tự nhiên chui tới cửa.

Tân tân khổ khổ ngồi xổm ba ngày điểm không có thủ đến người, giờ phút này đang đứng tại quầy thu ngân chỗ chờ lấy hắn.

Lần này cũng sẽ không lại để cho ngươi dễ dàng chạy.

4.

Khương thiếu giống như quên đi mình là cái kia vừa mới vừa nói qua nếu là tìm tới người cho dù là Thiên Tiên hạ phàm cũng phải trước đánh một trận người, dĩ nhiên không phải bởi vì Khương thiếu cảm thấy cửa hàng giá rẻ cùng gióng trống khua chiêng thực tại không đáp, cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn không có xác định cái này đến cùng phải hay không ngày đó ngồi lên hắn xe người, ân, tuyệt đối không phải.

Hắn lựa chọn giống phổ thông khách nhân đồng dạng thành thành thật thật đi tới, không yên lòng chọn lựa có thể bổ sung năng lượng đồ ăn, một bên liếc mắt quan sát quầy thu ngân động tĩnh, màu xám đậm ô vuông áo sơmi bên ngoài phủ lấy một cái công việc áo lót, chậc chậc chậc, thẳng nam phẩm vị có chút hỏng bét. Bất quá tốt tại bản thân điều kiện có đủ ưu tú, ngũ quan lập thể tươi sáng, thân hình mảnh mai cùng cách quần áo cũng có thể cảm nhận được điên cuồng tồn tại cảm xương bả vai, chính là hắn, mỹ nhân như vậy hắn chắc chắn sẽ không nhận lầm.

Đỉnh lấy một trương đời trước nhất định là cứu vớt hệ ngân hà mới đổi lấy mặt, lại ra ngoài ý định không lộ vẻ gì. Có khách vào cửa hàng lúc chỉ là lạnh lùng một câu "Hoan nghênh quang lâm", cách cửa hàng lúc mạc mạc một tiếng "Hoan nghênh lần sau trở lại", làm theo thông lệ nhiệm vụ không có một chút tình cảm, dạng này kiêm chức sinh thế mà cũng có lão bản muốn?

Nếu như là trương này cứu vớt hệ ngân hà mặt, lạnh lùng giống như cũng không phải cái vấn đề lớn gì, có lẽ còn có thể bởi vì cao lãnh hấp dẫn một đợt cư dân phụ cận khu từ 8 đến 88 tuổi có thiếu nữ tâm các nữ nhân, cùng như chính mình loại này trực tiếp bị mặt chém giết đám nam nhân.

Yên lặng đứng tại quầy thu ngân thiếu niên, biểu lộ rất là đạm mạc, hai mắt vô thần không có tiêu điểm, trong mắt chôn xuống sương mù, nhìn không ra sướng vui giận buồn, thế nhân hình dung loại vẻ mặt này gọi cá chết mặt, phi thường không dễ nghe một cái hình dung từ, nhưng cho dù là dạng này, thiếu niên cũng vẫn là đẹp mắt cực kì.

Hắn làn da rất trắng, màu tóc rất đen, tóc mái bồng bồng mềm mềm đóng tại mí mắt phía trên, xem xét chính là bé ngoan tạo hình, con mắt cũng là người Hàn Quốc thường gặp mắt một mí, thế nhưng lại so với bình thường mắt một mí phải lớn hơn một lần, có thể là lại dài lại nồng lông mi chiếm một phần công lao, đáng tiếc là xinh đẹp như vậy một đôi mắt lại từ bên trong không cảm giác được tình cảm.

Chính như Khương Daniel suy nghĩ, cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong hướng phương hướng của hắn trộm nhìn lén qua đi ánh mắt tuyệt không ít, nhưng thiếu niên giống như căn bản chú ý không đến.

Hoặc là nói là chú ý tới cũng hoàn toàn không quan tâm, chìm tâm tại chính hắn một phương thiên địa, trừ cái đó ra đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn.

Rõ ràng là cái tiểu mỹ nhân, lúc cười lên sẽ đẹp cỡ nào a? Khương Daniel nghĩ. Nhưng hắn hiện tại bộ này mặt không biểu tình dáng vẻ để hắn cảm thấy rất khó chịu, rất muốn khi dễ một chút.

Khương Daniel mặc dù rất muốn đứng tại thương phẩm đỡ đằng sau lại nhiều quan sát một hồi, làm sao trong bụng đói thực tại khó nhịn, mặc dù cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong tất cả đều là nhanh ăn sản phẩm nhìn xem cũng làm người ta cảm thấy không có muốn ăn, nhưng quản gia chí ít còn cần nửa khắc đồng hồ mới có thể đuổi tới, Khương thiếu dù cho ghét bỏ muốn chết cũng không có cách nào chỉ có thể tiện tay chọn hai cái xem ra coi như là qua được cơm nắm.

"Ngài tốt, tổng cộng là 5700 Hàn nguyên."

Thanh âm cũng không giống biểu lộ như thế không có có sức sống, mặc dù vẫn là không mang tình cảm gì, nhưng âm sắc rất thanh thúy.

Khương Daniel từ trong ví tiền tìm ra một trương mười vạn Hàn nguyên đưa cho thiếu niên, thiếu niên có chút nhíu mày, không có đưa tay tiếp, "Khách nhân, ngài có mì sợi trán tiền giấy sao? Một vạn nguyên liền có thể."

"Không có." Khương Daniel đói gần chết, chỉ muốn nhanh kết toán xong cắn một cái bày tại quầy thu ngân cơm nắm, y theo Khương thiếu bình thường tính cách lúc này cũng sớm đã phát cáu, mỹ mạo khiến người cúi đầu, đè ép cuối cùng phần kiên nhẫn, "Lấy thêm một hộp Marlboro."

"Trưởng thành sao." Thiếu niên hoàn toàn không biết đối diện xem ra kẻ đến không thiện người là đang cho hắn giảm bớt trả tiền thừa tiền gánh vác, ngữ khí không mặn không nhạt phải nghe không ra là cái câu hỏi, "Thẻ căn cước phiền phức đưa ra một chút."

Hắn từ trong ví tiền móc ra thẻ căn cước đến, thiếu niên còn mười phần kính nghiệp cầm lên đối Khương Daniel mặt so với một phen, xác nhận không có vấn đề về sau mới đưa thẻ căn cước cùng thương phẩm cùng một chỗ cho hắn.

Khương Daniel luôn cảm giác mình tại đủ kiểu khó nhịn đói cùng nóng nảy biên giới bên trong còn phát hiện băng sơn lạnh lùng mặt biểu lộ một tia buông lỏng, thoáng qua liền mất, nháy mắt mấy cái lại nhìn lúc hay là cùng trước đó đồng dạng biểu lộ, hắn đành phải cảm thấy đại khái là mình có chút đói xong chóng mặt từ mà xuất hiện ảo giác.

Chỉ mua cái cơm nắm làm sao đẩy tới tình cảm phát triển a? Không thể mua cái cơm nắm liền đi đi, thế nhưng là thật vất vả mới tìm lấy người, nhưng. . . Là. . . Thiếu niên xem ra đối cái gì đều không có hứng thú dáng vẻ, có thể nói cái gì. . .

Quản hắn có thể nói cái gì đâu, không phải liền là dựng cái ngượng ngập sao, mình như thế tuấn tú lịch sự, sợ cái gì! Là nam nhân chính là thẳng tiến!

"Có lẽ. . . Ngươi ăn bữa tối sao?"

Ông trời của ta, Khương Daniel phát thệ đây tuyệt đối là hắn nhân sinh sử thượng khó xử nhất nói chuyện phiếm.

Quả nhiên, thiếu niên một mặt mộng nhìn xem hắn, nhìn chằm chằm mười mấy giây giống như kịp phản ứng hắn đang hỏi cái gì, sau đó vẫn là mặt không thay đổi nhưng là có thể nghe ra mười phần không hiểu về hắn, "Ăn."

"Nha."

Bắt chuyện thất bại. Tựa hồ còn có thể nghe được chung quanh nữ học sinh trung học nhóm che miệng nén cười thanh âm, Khương Daniel ngươi hôm nay thật sự là không may thấu.

Phải kiên cường! Thất bại cũng không thể biểu hiện ra thất ý đến!

"Cái kia, khách nhân."

Khương Daniel kinh hỉ quay đầu, ân, mỹ nhân quả nhiên vẫn không nỡ ta cơm nắm a!

"Ngươi bị trật."

? ? ?

Khương Daniel còn cho là mình lưu lại anh tuấn phong lưu tiêu sái lỗi lạc bóng lưng, triệt để tan nát cõi lòng, liên tiếp kiên cường cùng một chỗ nát đầy đất.

Nếu có bản hoàng lịch sách bày tại bên cạnh, Khương Daniel tin tưởng lật ra nó phía trên nhất định viết: Hôm nay kị lái xe, kị bên cạnh mắng chửi người vừa đi đường, kị chọc người, kị không mang đầu óc.

Hắn hiện ở trên mặt nhất định là một cái so xấu hổ lại không thất lễ mạo mỉm cười lúng túng hơn biểu lộ, quẫn bách đến nỗi ngay cả giả cười nam hài đều không làm được cái chủng loại kia.

"Ngươi cần chấn thương dược thủy."

Đúng vậy, hắn biết, nhưng là, "Có sao?"

"Không có."

...

"Đi ra ngoài rẽ phải 200m lại rẽ trái 50 m có cái tiệm thuốc."

...

Chỉ cần đầu óc xoay chuyển đủ nhanh liền không có hóa giải không được xấu hổ, Khương Daniel trong nháy mắt thay đổi biểu lộ.

"Ta đi qua không tiện lắm, có thể làm phiền ngươi giúp ta đi mua một chút sao?" Vì vẩy hán giả bộ đáng thương thì sao, huống chi chiêu này Khương Daniel có thể sẽ, bình thường chỉ cần hắn giả bộ đáng thương nũng nịu cha mẹ đều bắt hắn không có cách, muốn làm gì đều đáp ứng.

Nhưng, chỉ cần thiếu niên rất lạnh lùng liền không ai có thể phá tan nam tường, ngay thẳng lại không nể mặt mũi cự tuyệt hắn, "Ta đang làm việc, không được."

Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa thất bại, hai lần bại trận buồn bực xấu hổ không có cách nào tại cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong đợi tiếp nữa, không có cam lòng ngồi đi ra bên ngoài bám lấy cây dù che chắn tốt đẹp ánh trăng khu nghỉ ngơi. Bất quá ngược lại là cái có thể xem thật kỹ thiếu niên vị trí.

Dáng dấp là thật là dễ nhìn a, là một trương góc cạnh rõ ràng soái khí mặt, nhưng so với mình thường ngày tiếp xúc qua có nữ tính hóa thanh tú khuôn mặt các thiếu gia đến nói cũng là càng xinh đẹp một gương mặt, tạo vật chủ thật bất công a, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Nhất định phải cầm xuống cái này tiểu mỹ nhân a, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Đáng tiếc Khương gia xử lý vấn đề tốc độ quá nhanh, Khương Daniel còn không có nhìn đủ thiếu niên mặt phái tới tiếp hắn người liền đã đến.

5.

Nhìn như không quan tâm sự vụ thiếu niên cũng nhìn thấy có hai cái thân mang trang phục chính thức người áo đen mang theo Khương Daniel đi, cũng nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thời điểm ra đi lưu luyến trên người mình ánh mắt.

Chẳng lẽ hắn là bị người mang đi sao?

Đợi đến thiếu niên đi tới cửa bên ngoài lại sớm đã không gặp Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

Hắn vừa mới có phải là hướng ta gửi đi cầu cứu tín hiệu? Trên đùi xoay đến tổn thương cũng là bị người truy sao?

Thiếu niên có chút hối hận, mình vừa mới có phải là hẳn là đi giúp hắn mua chấn thương dược thủy, nhưng trong tiệm hiện tại chỉ có một mình hắn hắn thực tại là đi không được. Không đúng, hắn chính là không muốn đi mua, tại vừa rồi, mình là bởi vì hắn mua khói liền đem hắn cùng đám người kia vẽ lên ngang bằng à.

Hắn cảm thấy có chút bất lực, hỗn độn ánh mắt tập trung bên trên hai tay của mình. Bởi vì chính mình tự tư, vừa mới thành mình ghét nhất người sao?

Vừa mới tiến đến mua xuống hai con cơm nắm, cũng tốt bụng hỏi mình có hay không ăn bữa tối nũng nịu rất đáng yêu thiếu niên, hi vọng mình còn có thể trông thấy an toàn hắn, hắn cầu nguyện.

6.

Rất may mắn, thiếu niên ngày thứ hai lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel áo jacket bên trong mặc ngay cả mũ vệ áo đứng tại đi cửa hàng giá rẻ ngã tư đường đèn đường hạ, thỉnh thoảng cúi đầu dùng giày cọ đen nhánh đường nhựa mặt, đèn đường chiếu xéo đem thân ảnh của hắn kéo đến càng thêm thon dài. Nhìn thấy thiếu niên đẩy xe đạp đi tới lúc ngẩng đầu lên cười, nện bước nhanh chân hướng hắn đi đến.

Hay là Khương Daniel mở miệng trước, "Quá tốt! Kém chút coi là hôm nay thấy không được ngươi nữa nha."

Ta cũng vậy, thiếu niên ở trong lòng nói. Có thể trông thấy ngươi không có việc gì thật là quá tốt. Trên mặt thoạt nhìn vẫn là như vậy ánh nắng sạch sẽ, quá tốt.

Nhưng hắn không có có thể nói ra, chỉ là tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nháy mắt trong mắt tránh ánh sáng, mở miệng lúc hay là giống như ngày thường nghe không ra cảm xúc, "Tìm ta có chuyện gì không."

"Bởi vì ngươi hôm qua không có giúp ta mua chấn thương dược thủy, ta có thể ăn khổ, đành phải tới tìm ngươi tác phải bồi thường."

Khương Daniel trong miệng chịu khổ là bởi vì chính mình bất quá uy đặt chân, kết quả nhà người ngạc nhiên quả thực là muộn như vậy còn gọi tư nhân bác sĩ đưa cho hắn chẩn trị nhìn xem có hay không làm bị thương xương cốt địa phương khác, đem mình tra tấn đến đêm khuya mới ngủ, dẫn đến hôm nay nghiêm trọng giấc ngủ không đủ.

Nhưng thiếu niên bởi vì tâm hư, nghe được trong tai hoàn toàn biến một phen tư vị. Bởi vì chính mình chịu khổ. Trên mặt thoạt nhìn không có tổn thương, đều là tổn thương ở trên người sao, bởi vì tổn thương ở trên người không dễ dàng bị phát hiện.

Thiếu niên cúi đầu xuống, ấp úng nói, " ta. . . Ta không phải cố ý không giúp ngươi mua thuốc. . ."

"Ngươi, vẫn tốt chứ." Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, mắt trong mang theo một điểm cẩn thận cùng quan tâm.

Không còn là không có tình cảm ánh mắt, một chút liền đem Khương Daniel đánh tan. Nửa cái tình trường lão thủ Khương Daniel không cầm được tâm động, còn có không cầm được trên mặt muốn phát sốt, hắn ba chân bốn cẳng nhanh chóng đi đến phía trước ý đồ lợi dụng khoảng cách che giấu màu da cùng giống như nổi trống nhảy lên âm thanh, quay đầu biểu hiện được rất tùy tiện dáng vẻ, "Đừng lo lắng, ta đều giải quyết."

Đúng vậy a, thiếu niên nghĩ thầm, hắn xem ra cường tráng như vậy dáng vẻ, hẳn là rất lợi hại, không như chính mình. Đều giải quyết tốt, thật tốt.

Thiếu niên không nói thêm gì nữa, đẩy xe đạp cùng tại Khương Daniel sau lưng đi.

"Ngươi ăn bữa tối sao?"

Thiếu niên lắc đầu, cách hắn giao ban còn có một chút thời gian , đợi lát nữa tại cửa hàng giá rẻ mua cái cơm cuộn rong biển cơm nắm liền có thể.

Khương Daniel kéo qua hắn ngồi tại cửa hàng giá rẻ bên ngoài khu nghỉ ngơi, đưa trong tay dẫn theo cái túi đặt lên bàn, "Vậy thì thật là tốt, ta cũng không ăn, chúng ta cùng một chỗ ăn đi!"

Vừa mới chỉ lo chú ý Khương Daniel mặt, cũng không thấy hắn trong tay trái còn cầm giao hàng túi, XX sushi. Khương Daniel hôm qua ở nhà cẩn thận nghĩ tới, muốn có người muốn mời mình ăn cửa hàng giá rẻ nhanh ăn cơm nắm mình chắc chắn đem hắn đánh bay xa hai mét, như thế không coi là gì đồ vật hắn là làm sao nói ra được muốn mời người ăn, nghĩ như vậy đến tiểu mỹ nhân tính tình rất tốt. Thế là hôm nay hắn đặc địa chạy tới Seoul danh xưng món ngon nhất sushi cửa hàng sắp xếp ba giờ đội mới mua lấy, còn tốt chính mình đi phải sớm, không phải không đuổi kịp chắn hắn.

Hôm qua tự mình làm như vậy chuyện quá đáng còn làm sao có ý tứ lại để người khác mời ăn cái gì, thiếu niên đứng dậy muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng Khương Daniel làm sao lại để hắn đi, nắm chặt thiếu niên mảnh khảnh thủ đoạn đem hắn theo trên ghế giãy dụa không được.

Tay bên trên ra sức, nhưng trên mặt hay là hướng hôm qua nũng nịu như vậy cười đến đáng yêu, "Theo giúp ta cùng một chỗ ăn nha, một người ăn cơm thật quá cô đơn nha."

Thiếu niên tránh thoát không có kết quả đành phải thành thành thật thật cầm Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn đũa, một người ăn cơm xác thực rất cô đơn, vậy dạng này cùng hắn ăn cơm có phải là cũng có thể tính đền bù một chút mình hôm qua quá phận hành vi.

Để lộ cơm hộp, Khương Daniel đột nhiên kinh hô một tiếng.

"Hỏng bét, ta mua sai gói phục vụ."

Vừa dứt lời Khương Daniel nhìn ra được thiếu niên có chút bối rối, đôi mắt mông sương mù dần thanh, trong suốt không ít, thần sắc thiếu bảy phần lạnh lùng, rất giống là đột xông ra trong rừng mê mang nai con, cầm đũa tay do dự.

Bộ dáng này thật có đủ đáng yêu.

"Cái này trong hộp thật nhiều hải sản a, ta ăn không được hải sản, những này ngươi đều giúp ta ăn hết có được hay không?"

Thiếu niên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, kém chút tưởng rằng không phải đại sự gì, giơ đũa rốt cục dám rơi xuống, "Làm sao lại không cẩn thận như vậy."

Bởi vì muốn ngươi ăn nhiều một điểm a.

Nhưng lời này Khương Daniel không dám nói, sợ là nói thiếu niên sẽ mặc kệ vũ lực cũng phải quẳng xuống đũa rời đi.

"Đúng vậy a, ta quá sơ ý." Trên mặt giả vờ như rất đáng tiếc bộ dáng, trong thực tế tâm đã cười trộm đến không được, "Cho nên làm phiền ngươi giúp đỡ chút, lãng phí đồ ăn liền không tốt."

Thiếu niên giống như là tiếp thu được cực vì nhiệm vụ trọng yếu nhìn xem Khương Daniel trịnh trọng gật đầu, "Được rồi."

Rõ ràng bộ mặt biểu lộ không có gì thay đổi, ngốc manh thần sắc đã để Khương Daniel không nhịn được muốn trực tiếp vào tay, làm sao lại có đáng yêu như thế xinh đẹp soái khí lại khó làm mỹ nhân cào lòng người ngứa.

Nhịn xuống. Nhịn xuống. Dục tốc bất đạt.

7.

Ba giờ đội không có uổng phí sắp xếp, giá cao mua được sushi cũng hoàn mỹ hoàn thành sứ mạng của mình.

Ngồi xuống ăn bữa tối thời gian bên trong bọn hắn trao đổi tính danh, Khương Daniel rốt cuộc biết hắn tiểu mỹ nhân danh tự.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu. Thật là dễ nghe. Mặc dù biết được chính xác tính danh quá trình tương đối gian khổ, Hồng Thánh Hựu Khổng Thánh Hựu hỏi nhiều lần, cuối cùng thiếu niên nhịn không được kéo qua Khương Daniel tay tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn bên trong viết xuống Ung chữ, không chỉ có mặt đẹp mắt, ngón tay cũng dài nhỏ, sạch sẽ móng tay, phấn phấn nho nhỏ giáp đóng, mang theo ý lạnh cùng ướt át xúc cảm, lại gian khổ cũng không lỗ.

Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật không giống dáng dấp lạnh lùng như vậy, chỉ là giống như không quá sẽ biểu đạt tình cảm của mình. Mình mặt dày mày dạn đi theo hắn cũng không có đuổi mình đi, cũng không có sinh khí, chỉ là mặc hắn yên lặng ngốc ở bên người, ngẫu nhiên trả lời hắn hỏi vấn đề. Không thích nói chuyện cũng không quan hệ, mình nhiều kể một ít liền tốt.

Từ sau đêm đó, sau khi tan học hắn tại cửa sau miệng chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho hắn một túi đồ ăn vặt sau đó tiếp nhận hắn đẩy xe đạp, ban đêm tại cửa hàng giá rẻ đợi tại quầy thu ngân bên ngoài tìm được chủ đề cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm thuận tiện kéo theo cửa hàng giá rẻ buôn bán ngạch, nghỉ ngơi thời điểm kề cận Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi thư viện chiếm cái vị trí ở bên cạnh hắn làm cho người ta ghét bỏ quang minh chính đại đi ngủ.

Không còn ở bên ngoài tìm loạn thất bát tao hoa dại, chỉ là một mực trông coi Ung Thánh Hựu, dù là đã qua một tháng đều không có dắt lên tay, chỉ là bồi tiếp hắn nói chuyện phiếm cũng vui vẻ đến không được. Các bằng hữu đều cười hắn Khương thiếu đây là bị vị nào tiểu yêu tinh hút đi hồn, tốt đẹp thế gian phồn hoa toàn đều không cần, Khương Daniel cũng không nghĩ tới mình sẽ có một ngày như cái ngây thơ thiếu niên đồng dạng đắm chìm tại trận này thời gian dài tình yêu đánh giằng co bên trong.

Bất quá là một trận ngoài ý muốn gặp gỡ bất ngờ, bất quá là một trận chấp nhất tìm trục, bất quá là một trận chú định vừa ý.

8.

Thời gian đều đâu vào đấy trải qua, sáng sớm đồng hồ báo thức hay là bình thường vang lên, mặt trời hay là như thường lệ mọc lên ở phương đông lặn về phía tây, chim sẻ vẫn như cũ tại ngoài cửa sổ trên cột điện líu ríu, dân đi làm y nguyên mỗi ngày vội vã tại thành thị phương tiện giao thông bên trong xuyên qua, Địa Cầu hay là vây quanh mặt trời xoay tròn.

Mỗi ngày đều cùng giống như hôm qua, lặp đi lặp lại, vòng đi vòng lại.

Nếu như không phải một ngày này Khương Daniel có việc chậm trễ thời gian muộn một chút mới đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn có lẽ sẽ vẫn cho là Ung Thánh Hựu bất quá là so với bình thường người hơi không thích nói chuyện một chút mà thôi, hắn cũng giống cái khác người Địa Cầu đồng dạng trải qua cuộc sống của người bình thường.

Thẳng đến một ngày này, hắn giống như ngày thường đi trường học cửa sau tìm hắn, cửa sau bình thường đi người không nhiều, trước đó Khương Daniel cũng hỏi hắn vì cái gì không đi cửa trước, hắn không có trả lời. Nhưng hôm nay lại rõ ràng nghe được rất lớn tiếng huyên náo, nghe tiếng cười liền biết không phải là chuyện gì tốt, Khương Daniel suy đoán kia đại khái chính là cái gọi là sân trường bắt nạt, hắn vô ý đi tranh đoạt vũng nước đục này, lại không thể làm gì tại trận kia cơ trong tiếng cười nghe được tên quen thuộc.

"Uy! Ung Thánh Hựu! Trang cái gì trang a! Một tháng này ngươi lẫn mất rất tốt a, ngươi không phải còn tìm người mỗi ngày bảo hộ ngươi sao? Hôm nay làm sao chỉ có một mình ngươi a?"

"Như thế nào a, Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn ngươi dạng này chính là thích ăn đòn! Ngươi muốn tránh lấy chúng ta cũng vô dụng, lẫn mất hôm nay tránh không được ngày mai, luôn có như hôm nay dạng này một mình ngươi lạc đàn thời điểm."

"Chạy cái gì chạy! Hôm nay đừng hòng chạy!"

"Đánh tốt xấu cũng gọi gọi hai tiếng, thật chán!"

"..."

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất hối hận mình vì cái gì lạnh lùng như vậy, kịp phản ứng là sân trường bắt nạt lúc tại sao phải trực tiếp đi ra, nếu có thể lại sớm một phút tiến đến, nếu có thể lại sớm một bước, nếu có thể lại chạy nhanh một chút, nếu có thể lại, có lẽ hắn liền sẽ không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị người đánh một quyền đụng vào cứng rắn trên vách tường.

"Tao mẹ ngươi!"

Khương Daniel hướng lấy bọn hắn rống lớn một tiếng, trong mắt nháy mắt che kín tơ máu. Có lẽ là bị đột nhiên ra người tới hù đến, có lẽ là bị hắn cái này đột nhiên giống như là phát điên bộ dáng hù đến, một đám người không kịp làm ra phản ứng bị Khương Daniel quyền cước tương gia đánh bại hai ba cái.

Đối phương nhân số quá nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có sức chiến đấu, vung nắm đấm chân về sau Khương Daniel đột nhiên tỉnh táo lại, dắt qua nửa ngược lại tại bên tường Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Chạy mau!"

Còn tại chuẩn bị cùng Khương Daniel ứng chiến một đám người sững sờ mấy giây mới phản ứng được, "Đuổi theo cho ta! Hôm nay muốn chơi chết cái này hai!"

Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay một mực chạy về phía trước, bắt đầu hắn còn lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu gầy yếu thể lực có thể hay không kiên trì không lên, kết quả phát hiện là mình nghĩ quá nhiều, rất rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu thể lực đã rèn luyện ra, đồng thời đối với chạy trốn mười phần có kinh nghiệm, hắn chỉ huy Khương Daniel chạy trốn phương hướng, thở hổn hển mở miệng nói, " hướng trạm xe lửa chạy, trạm xe lửa bên trong nhiều người, bọn hắn tương đối không tốt truy."

Chính là tan tầm cao phong thời tiết, trạm xe lửa bên trong biển người phun trào, tương hướng mà đi, Khương Daniel mười ngón nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, tại máy móc biển người thủy triều bên trong nghịch hành.

Đây là một đầu đường quen thuộc, sau lưng còn có truyền đến quen thuộc tiếng kêu gọi.

Đây là một đầu quen thuộc đường chạy trốn, sau lưng còn có truyền đến quen thuộc truy đuổi hắn tiếng kêu gọi.

Cái này không còn là một đầu đường quen thuộc, bởi vì hắn không còn là một thân một mình chạy trốn, bởi vì có người tại cầm thật chặt tay của hắn, bởi vì có người cùng hắn cùng một chỗ xuyên qua tại cái này chen chúc đến sắp hít thở không thông biển người.

Sau lưng ồn ào náo động không còn có thể nghe được, trước mắt phun trào biển người mặt tướng không còn có thể nhìn thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu tại cái này mười vạn khẩn cấp thời khắc lại cảm nhận được thời gian tại vô hạn thả chậm, lỗ tai của hắn tại đi từ từ không gian bên trong mất thông, trong mắt quang ảnh thay phiên lấp lóe hiện hoa, loại bỏ rơi tại hắn thế giới bên trong không cần sắc thái, chỉ cảm thụ được có thể truyền đến nhiệt độ nóng bỏng trong lòng bàn tay, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tại hắn phía trước chạy nhanh sợi tóc chấn động bóng lưng.

Giống như không phải tại chạy trốn đồng dạng.

Giống như chỉ là một trận nhiệt huyết chạy đồng dạng.

Chỉ là giống như vĩnh viễn chỉ là giống như, thẳng đến Khương Daniel đem hắn nhét vào tắc xi ghế sau hướng phía lái xe báo tiếp theo xuyên địa chỉ hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Nguyên lai chỉ là giống như.

9.

Bọn hắn tại tắc xi bên trong thở hổn hển, không có người mở miệng nói chuyện không khí càng lộ vẻ quỷ dị, chỉ còn lại liên tiếp tiếng hít thở.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel báo nơi nào địa chỉ, hắn muốn nói không cần đi xa như vậy, chỉ cần mở qua kế tiếp giao lộ những người kia liền rốt cuộc đuổi không kịp, hắn đêm nay còn muốn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ làm công, nếu như bỏ bê công việc tháng này tiền thưởng liền đều không có. Nhưng hắn quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel sắc mặt thật không tốt, hắn lại không dám mở miệng.

Hắn thật là một cái phiền phức a.

Mình chọc phiền phức liền đủ rồi, hiện tại còn ngay tiếp theo Khương Daniel cũng chọc phiền phức. Khương Daniel người rất tốt, lại ánh nắng, từ không chê mình tính cách quái dị, hắn rất trân quý hắn người bạn này, hắn rất không nỡ, nhưng hiện tại xem ra bọn hắn khả năng không có cách nào lại làm bằng hữu đi, rất đáng tiếc nhưng là cũng không có cách nào đi.

Có ai có thể chịu được như thế một cái phiền toái bằng hữu a.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel không phải đem hắn xem như bằng hữu bình thường.

Khương Daniel sắc mặt chìm phải dọa người, lồng ngực một cỗ lửa giận vô danh không chỗ phóng thích, hắn từ không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc ít nói sẽ là bởi vì sân trường bạo lực, tự hành tăng thêm mỹ hảo thiết lập phía sau chân tướng vậy mà như thế tàn nhẫn.

Hắn sinh khí, hắn tức giận, hắn rất muốn chất vấn Ung Thánh Hựu, vì cái gì có khi suy yếu phải không được còn phải làm bộ người không việc gì dáng vẻ, vì cái gì có khi nói đùa đụng phải hắn đau lúc không mở miệng nói là mình bị thương, vì cái gì đụng phải loại đãi ngộ này không phản kháng, vì cái gì không báo cảnh, vì cái gì không tìm kiếm trợ giúp, mới bất quá mười tám tuổi thiếu niên tại sao phải bày ra ra vẻ kiên cường dáng vẻ, vì cái gì dùng lạnh lùng biểu lộ ngụy trang mình, vì cái gì, vì cái gì cái gì đều không nói cho hắn.

Hắn muốn nổi giận, muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đụng phải ủy khuất tất cả đều phát tiết ra, nhưng hắn không nỡ.

Dựa vào ở bên cạnh hắn ngồi thân thể thiếu niên còn có một chút run, tựa như hắn lần thứ nhất gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đồng dạng.

Nguyên lai lúc kia cũng là như hôm nay đồng dạng đang bị người truy sao? Cho nên mới hoảng hốt chạy bừa tùy tiện bên trên một cỗ ngừng tại ven đường tắc xi sao?

Hắn cái gì cũng không biết, thậm chí hắn lúc ấy còn đang suy nghĩ lấy một chút hỗn trướng sự tình.

Tức giận, oán trách, hối hận, xấu hổ. Cảm xúc như núi vọt tới quyển tịch lấy gào thét lên đem Khương Daniel thôn phệ trong đó, hắn cơ hồ là bá đạo nắm kéo kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào chung cư, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không có bất luận cái gì phản kháng mặc cho hắn kéo lấy chính mình.

Vừa đóng cửa lại, Khương Daniel liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu chắn ở trên tường, lớn tiếng chất vấn hắn, thanh âm đinh tai nhức óc, Khương Daniel cảm nhận được lòng của mình cũng tại cùng theo rung động, nơi nào chỉ là muốn chất vấn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vì cái gì không phản kháng!"

Khương Daniel trong mắt có quá nhiều cảm xúc, Ung Thánh Hựu phân rõ không ra, Khương Daniel đến cùng là đang tức giận cái gì, là khí mình uất ức hay là khí nhận biết hắn người này đâu, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng Khương Daniel sẽ ở nửa đường bên trên bỏ xuống hắn, dù sao mình là như thế lớn một cái phiền toái, nhưng là hắn không có, cho nên Khương Daniel thật là một cái người rất tốt đâu, giờ phút này hắn còn tại phân nghĩ thầm.

"Bởi vì phản kháng bọn hắn sẽ chỉ làm bọn hắn càng vui vẻ hơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói là sự thật, nói đến bình thản, ngữ khí đều chưa từng xuất hiện một tia chập trùng, giống như là nói một kiện giống mùa đông sẽ lạnh mùa hè sẽ nóng dạng này mọi người đều biết sự tình, Khương Daniel lại nghe được hắn đang nói "Ta có phản kháng qua, không chỉ một lần, nhưng là kia thì có ích lợi gì, bất quá là để bọn hắn khi dễ phải càng vui vẻ hơn chút thôi" .

Hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước mắt hắn liều mạng phản kháng bộ dáng, quật cường, chấp nhất, vô lực, phản kháng lấy dáng vẻ. Khương Daniel rất biết giả đáng thương, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không, hắn dùng trầm mặc kiên cường ngụy trang mình, lại làm cho Khương Daniel đau lòng đến không được. Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lại mất đi hào quang, thật vất vả tán đi trùng điệp sâm sương mù lại quyển tịch quay về trở về, cường thế biểu thị công khai lấy muốn thôn phệ hết Ung Thánh Hựu tín hiệu.

"Vì cái gì không hướng người khác cầu cứu?"

"Vì cái gì không tìm đến ta?"

"Vì cái gì không nói cho ta?"

"Vì cái gì. . . Vì cái gì không nói cho ta. . . Ung Thánh Hựu. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng qua có lẽ Khương Daniel sẽ lớn tiếng giận dữ mắng mỏ hắn một phen hoặc là đánh hắn một quyền, hắn không nghĩ tới, hắn nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel trong mắt không có như hắn tưởng tượng bắn ra lửa giận, hắn nhìn thấy cái này yêu cười thiếu niên lập tức đỏ cả vành mắt, tại nước mắt chảy xuống trước khi đến dùng sức ôm lấy hắn, đem đầu chôn tại hắn vai cái cổ, một mực thì thào lập lại: "Vì cái gì. . . Ung Thánh Hựu. . . Vì cái gì không nói cho ta. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất lực đi giải thích, hắn không dám nói, hắn sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi Khương Daniel biết sau sẽ ghét bỏ hắn rời hắn mà đi, hắn sợ hãi lại bởi vậy mất đi Khương Daniel, mất đi thật vất vả nhìn thấy ánh sáng.

Khương Daniel nước mắt giống như là rơi vào trong lòng của hắn, hiện ra muối nước mắt tại nhói nhói hắn mình đầy thương tích tâm, một giọt lại một giọt, thẳng đến đau đến tuyến lệ không chịu nổi, tích tụ đã lâu nước mắt mới bắt đầu điên cuồng tuôn ra, hòa tan ra sức muốn thôn phệ hắn sương mù, hắn rốt cục có sức lực giơ tay lên về ôm lấy Khương Daniel.

"Ta sợ hãi. . ."

"Khương Daniel. . . Ta sợ hãi. . ."

10.

Ta không sợ tiếp nhận không nên nhận bị thương đau nhức.

Ta sợ hãi bên người sẽ không có cái kia ngươi.

Nhưng là ngươi tại, như vậy ta thật may mắn.

11.

Từ ngày đó về sau Ung Thánh Hựu biến rất nhiều, mặc dù lời nói hay là không nhiều lắm, thế nhưng là trong mắt rõ ràng nhìn thấy sinh cơ, ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn nói chút để người dở khóc dở cười cười lạnh. Đôi mắt sạch sẽ giống như là Alps đỉnh núi không người đạp cùng kia thổi phồng tuyết, nhưng Khương Daniel không biết là, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt sương mù là hắn xua tan.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là, những ngày này không còn đến tìm hắn để gây sự đám cặn bã kia, là bởi vì bị Khương Daniel thu thập.

Quản lý bạo lực tốt nhất thủ đoạn chính là lấy bạo chế bạo, ngày thứ hai ban đêm Khương Daniel tìm nhân giáo dục đám kia không biết trời cao đất rộng hỗn đản, cầm đầu cái kia quỳ hướng hắn cầu tha cũng viết xuống giấy cam đoan về sau lại không còn tìm Ung Thánh Hựu phiền phức, cho dù hắn trên hai gò má đã chảy xuôi máu Khương Daniel y nguyên lạnh lẽo phải mặt không biểu tình, phảng phất những cái kia chất lỏng màu đỏ bất quá là rót nước cà chua, so với Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận qua, bọn hắn hiện tại tiếp nhận bất quá là chín trâu mất sợi lông, một tơ một hào cũng không đáng phải mềm lòng thương hại.

Những này Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, hắn cũng vĩnh viễn không cần biết.

Vì trông thấy ánh sáng mà đục khoét ác đen tối vĩnh viễn không cần bị người phát hiện. Đen tối sẽ theo đêm tán đi, quang minh sẽ là vĩnh hằng.

12.

Sáng sớm đồng hồ báo thức hay là bình thường vang lên, mặt trời hay là như thường lệ mọc lên ở phương đông lặn về phía tây, chim sẻ vẫn như cũ tại ngoài cửa sổ trên cột điện líu ríu, dân đi làm y nguyên mỗi ngày vội vã tại thành thị phương tiện giao thông bên trong xuyên qua, Địa Cầu hay là vây quanh mặt trời xoay tròn.

Mỗi ngày đều cùng giống như hôm qua, lặp đi lặp lại, vòng đi vòng lại.

Khương Daniel hay là sẽ giống trước đó đồng dạng, ở buổi tối đợi tại cửa hàng giá rẻ quầy thu ngân bên ngoài tìm được chủ đề cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm thuận tiện kéo theo cửa hàng giá rẻ buôn bán ngạch, hay là sẽ đang nghỉ ngơi thời điểm kề cận Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi thư viện chiếm cái vị trí ở bên cạnh hắn làm cho người ta ghét bỏ quang minh chính đại đi ngủ, hay là sẽ tại sau khi tan học ở cửa trường học chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho hắn một túi đồ ăn vặt sau đó tiếp nhận hắn đẩy xe đạp. Bất quá hiện tại không còn là trường học cửa sau, mà là trường học cửa chính.

Mỗi ngày đều cùng giống như hôm qua, nhưng mỗi ngày lại cùng hôm qua không giống.

Thời gian trôi qua không biết bao lâu, Khương thiếu rốt cục nghĩ từ bản thân là muốn truy Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù hắn cảm thấy mình cho tới nay đều biểu hiện được có đủ rõ ràng, thế nhưng là không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không xem thấu tâm ý của hắn, có thấy hay không mình tại lần thứ nhất trông thấy hắn cười lúc bị kinh diễm đến đỏ bừng mặt, có chú ý đến hay không tại vịn xe đạp thời điểm cố ý để trống một con muốn dắt tay của hắn, có phát hiện hay không mình muốn lấp đầy tất cả thời gian của hắn.

Khương Daniel một tay chèo chống tại quầy thu ngân bên cạnh bàn, "Thánh Hựu a."

"Ừm? Làm sao rồi?"

"Ngươi tuần này ngày nghỉ ngơi đi?"

"Đúng vậy a, ta sắp xếp lớp học biểu ngươi không phải đều biết à." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kỳ quái Khương Daniel vì cái gì đột nhiên muốn hỏi hắn đã biết đến sự tình.

"Ngày đó chúng ta không đi thư viện có được hay không a, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi cùng đi xem phim."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, Khương Daniel không buông tha tiếp tục nũng nịu nói, " chúng ta liền đi ra ngoài chơi một ngày nha, ta ngày đó có lễ vật nghĩ muốn tặng cho ngươi."

Tại Khương Daniel quấy rầy đòi hỏi phía dưới Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả mới đáp ứng hắn. Từ đáp ứng về sau những ngày này Khương Daniel xuất hiện thời gian biến ít, mỗi ngày luôn luôn qua chín điểm về sau mới đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí thứ sáu thời điểm cả ngày cũng không thấy Khương Daniel, hắn phát tin tức cho Khương Daniel hỏi hắn đang làm gì, Khương Daniel chỉ là đơn giản trả lời hắn có việc, chưa làm qua nhiều nói rõ để hắn không hiểu có chút hoảng hốt, Khương Daniel một mực là giữa bọn hắn quan hệ chủ đạo người, Khương Daniel không chủ động tìm hắn hắn cũng không biết cầm chuyện gì đi cho hắn phát tin tức, nhìn xem khung chat câu kia 'Có việc' không biết nên về cái gì, do dự đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ về cái 'A' sau đó rầu rĩ không vui một người vùi đầu công việc.

Tốt tại Khương Daniel thứ bảy thời điểm cố ý cho hắn phát tin tức muốn hắn nhớ kỹ ngày mai muốn cùng một chỗ xem phim, không phải hắn thật đang suy nghĩ ngày mai ước định là không phải Khương Daniel đã không nhớ rõ.

Trong đêm Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến ngày mai có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lại có chút ngủ không được, bất quá mới hai ngày không thấy được Khương Daniel, nhưng thật giống như qua rất lâu rất lâu, lâu đến sắp chờ không nổi hừng đông.

Giống như phải nhanh lên một chút nhìn thấy Khương Daniel a. Hết lần này tới lần khác kim giây kim phút kim đồng hồ muốn lẫn nhau giả vờ như không biết, kim giây muốn chuyển lên hai vòng kim phút mới không tình nguyện xê dịch một ô, kim đồng hồ càng là lười nhác dời động một cái vị trí, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đưa tay đi vào kích thích nó nhanh lên chuyển mới phát giác hành vi của mình như thế ngây thơ.

Ngây thơ nhưng là tâm động, nhìn xem dần bạch trời cũng tâm động, chọn muốn mặc quần áo cũng cảm thấy tâm động, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel càng thêm là tâm động.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, chuẩn bị một tuần tỏ tình lễ vật Khương Daniel giờ phút này mới là thật tim đập như trống chầu lôi.

Mặc xong quần áo làm thế nào cũng cảm thấy không hài lòng, đổi lại đổi, lại tại phòng vệ sinh làm sai lệch mình loạn thất bát tao tóc, cẩn thận từng li từng tí giấu kỹ tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị lễ vật rốt cục vội vã đi ra ngoài.

Chờ hắn đuổi tới rạp chiếu phim lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngồi ở bên trong chờ lấy bên trong, rất rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay cũng là cách ăn mặc một phen dáng vẻ, bình thường liền đã rất mê người, dưới mắt càng là chiêu phong dẫn điệp, Khương Daniel đến gần quá trình này liền đã thấy năm người hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bắt chuyện.

Còn không nhanh buộc chặt còn thế nào được.

"Thánh Hựu, ta đến." Khương Daniel bước nhanh đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, tay phải tự nhiên dựng tại trên vai hắn, im ắng biểu thị công khai lấy chủ quyền, "Chúng ta đi vào đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc có chút mất tự nhiên lặng lẽ thoát ly Khương Daniel dựng lấy tay, đi lên phía trước một bước nhỏ, "Ừm, đi thôi."

Phim nói thứ gì Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ, hắn vẫn luôn biết Khương Daniel thanh xuân soái khí, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì hai ngày không gặp, hôm nay nhìn thấy luôn cảm thấy phát tán phá lệ quang mang mãnh liệt, trông thấy hắn từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt trái tim liền không nghe sai khiến dùng sức nhảy lên, khi tay của hắn dựng trên người mình lúc càng thêm nhảy lên đến màng nhĩ đều nhanh muốn chấn vỡ, thế là sợ bị phát hiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí hướng phía trước dời một bước nhỏ.

Hiện tại Khương Daniel an vị tại bên cạnh hắn, hô hấp đến đều là hắn trên quần áo đắt đỏ gột rửa dịch dễ ngửi hương vị, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có cách nào đem tinh thần tập trung đến phim bên trên, hắn nhịn không được vụng trộm ngắm trộm Khương Daniel, phát hiện hắn thấy vẻ mặt thành thật bộ dáng lại có chút trách cứ mình lãng phí Khương Daniel một trương vé xem phim tiền.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao biết, Khương Daniel nơi nào là thấy nghiêm túc, căn bản là khẩn trương đến cũng sẽ không động. Tỏ tình thời gian tiến vào đếm ngược, hắn nơi nào có tâm tư để ý trên màn ảnh đang nói cái gì, liền liền chuyển cái đầu đi xem một chút Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hài lòng hay không cũng không dám.

Phim rốt cục tại hai người đều không yên lòng trạng thái dưới phát ra phiến đuôi khúc, chủ nhật rạp chiếu phim không ít người, khán giả đều chuẩn bị tan cuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chuẩn bị đứng đứng dậy rời đi, Khương Daniel đột nhiên nắm chặt tay của hắn nói không nóng nảy chúng ta đợi bọn hắn đều đi lại đi, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải lại lần nữa ngồi trở lại trên ghế.

"Người đều đi, chúng ta ra ngoài sao?" Trong rạp hát người xem đều biến mất không thấy gì nữa, chỉ còn lại hai người lúc Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút không từ tại.

"Thánh Hựu, ta có lễ vật muốn cho ngươi."

Theo Khương Daniel lấy dũng khí nói ra câu nói này, trong rạp hát bóng đèn đột nhiên đều diệt, chỉ còn lại đỉnh đầu bọn họ bên trên một chiếc mờ nhạt ngọn đèn nhỏ, ánh đèn cam nhuận.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ta sau đó phải nói lời ngươi có khả năng sẽ bị hù dọa, nhưng là ta không có cách nào lại che giấu mình tâm, từ nhìn thấy ngươi bắt đầu nó liền không lại nghe khống chế của ta, luôn luôn không an phận nhảy loạn, luôn luôn không cố vấn thời gian nghĩ ngươi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi. Không là giữa bằng hữu cái chủng loại kia thích, là muốn làm bạn trai ngươi cái chủng loại kia thích."

"Nếu như, ngươi nguyện ý tiếp nhận ta lễ vật, vậy chúng ta liền ở cùng nhau được không?"

Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay tất cả đều là mồ hôi, vụng trộm lấy ra nắm ở trong tay chiếc nhẫn đều nhanh muốn bị lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ hòa tan. Hắn nóng nảy chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn trả lời, lại hoảng hốt không dám nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chấn kinh tại Khương Daniel đột nhiên thổ lộ, hắn nghe được Khương Daniel cùng mình tranh nhau nhảy lên tiếng tim đập, nghĩ đến biểu hiện của mình nguyên lai đây chính là thích a, xấu hổ căn bản ra không được âm thanh, ngoan ngoãn xảo xảo gật đầu biểu thị mình đồng ý.

Người ta thích cũng thích mình, đây chính là kỳ tích a.

Đáng tiếc hai cái đồ ngốc, một cái không dám nhìn, một cái không dám nói lời nào, một cái cho là mình bị cự tuyệt, một cái còn đang chờ lễ vật, quả thực là ngơ ngác ngồi hai phút mới phản ứng được.

Chiếc nhẫn rốt cục mang tại nó nên ở thuộc về địa, là rất phổ thông bạch kim Kim đối giới bộ dáng, học sinh cấp ba mang theo cũng sẽ không khoa trương, không có quá nhiều trang trí, chỉ là đơn giản tại chiếc nhẫn bên trong khắc xuống một chuỗi tiếng Anh.

Three Thousand. K. O.

13.

Khương Daniel đưa Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà đến dưới lầu lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đối với hắn nói, "Chờ một chút, ta cũng có lễ vật muốn tặng cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel lòng tràn đầy chờ mong, mặc kệ là cái gì hắn đều rất vui vẻ, dù chỉ là một viên một trăm nguyên kẹo que.

"Niel, ngươi có chưa từng ăn qua nhảy nhót đường."

"Đó là vật gì?" Đại hộ nhân gia hài tử làm sao lại gặp qua loại này tiện nghi nhỏ ăn vặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra một bọc nhỏ đóng gói phải xanh xanh đỏ đỏ bánh kẹo, trên tay lung lay, "Loại này đường ăn hết ngươi sẽ ở trong miệng nhìn thấy pháo hoa."

Khương Daniel cười hắn làm sao lại có cái này loại ma pháp đường, Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu thua nói đương nhiên là có, nếu như ngươi không tin liền nhắm mắt lại, đợi chút nữa liền để ngươi trông thấy.

Khương Daniel cũng không coi là thật, bất quá vẫn là giả vờ như không lay chuyển được Ung Thánh Hựu dáng vẻ ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao cho hắn ở trong miệng biến ra pháo hoa tới.

Hắn nhắm mắt đợi đã lâu cũng không đợi đến ma pháp thần kỳ, đang muốn mở to mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu bàn tay lại đột nhiên phụ tại hắn trên mắt, ngay sau đó cánh môi bên trên truyền đến ướt át xúc cảm, mềm mại môi nhẹ nhàng đụng vào, Ung Thánh Hựu truyền đưa tới nhảy nhót đường liền tại hắn trong miệng rực rỡ nở hoa.

Nho nhỏ bánh kẹo hạt tròn tại bựa lưỡi bên trên bay tứ tung nhảy vọt, va đập vào lời vàng bích.

Là ma pháp pháo hoa, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy, vô số chói lọi pháo hoa ở trong đầu hắn tranh nhau nở rộ, đem hắn tâm cũng nổ thành vũng bùn một đoàn xuân bùn, muốn hóa thân thành đầm lầy đem Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn quấn ở trong đó.

Đây là hắn nhận qua lễ vật tốt nhất.

14.

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là rất thích ngồi xe lửa, hắn thích nhìn phun trào biển người.

Hắn thích nhìn phun trào biển người bên trong dắt tăng cường tay của hắn tiến lên Khương Daniel bóng lưng.

Đã nhiều năm như vậy, cái thói quen này cũng một mực không thay đổi, rõ ràng chỉ cần mấy phút liền có thể đi ra trạm xe lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải Khương Daniel ở tàu điện ngầm cửa xét vé chờ lấy hắn, lại nắm tay của hắn đi ra ngoài.

15.

"Uy, Khương Daniel."

Khương Daniel cười quay đầu, nghiêng đầu hỏi hắn làm sao.

"Ngươi có thể lại mang theo ta chạy một lần sao?"

Liền giống chúng ta lần thứ nhất dắt tay lần kia đồng dạng.

End.

Trứng màu time:

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Trên mặt nhẫn vì cái gì khắc chính là three thousand a?

Khương Daniel: Bởi vì ta là cái này ba ngàn khối mới nhận biết ngươi ~

Khương Daniel: And because i love u three thousand.

2.

Khương Daniel: Cho nên cái kia ngây thơ chính là đem xe của ta nhận lầm thành tắc xi sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Đúng vậy a, ngươi kia màu vàng không rồi cùng tắc xi giống nhau sao.

Khương Daniel: Bảo bối, ngươi nhưng quá kiếm, ba ngàn khối mua một cái cả đời lái xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu: ...

3.

Khương Daniel: Bảo bối, lần thứ nhất tại cửa hàng giá rẻ lúc gặp mặt ngươi không phải liền đối ta có cảm giác~

Ung Thánh Hựu: Nói cái gì đó?

Khương Daniel: Khi đó ngươi không phải không biểu tình gì nha, nhưng nhìn đến ta thời điểm có phải là tâm động liền biểu lộ lỏng động, ta rõ ràng là không nhìn lầm!

Ung Thánh Hựu: A ~ lần kia a ~

Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy mới qua hoàn thành năm lễ ba ngày liền mua thuốc rất tiểu thí hài.

Khương Daniel: ...

4.

Khương Daniel: Bảo bối, vì cái gì mỗi ngày là tại hợp giếng trạm chờ a?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Bởi vì ta thích a.

Khương Daniel: Ta cũng thích ngươi ~

—— —— —— —— —— ——

Ai biết bản này vốn là vì kỷ niệm tàu điện ngầm trốn đi ngày đây này hì hì

Ai biết bản này vốn là muốn viết thành gương vỡ lại lành đây này hì hì hì hì


	369. Chapter 369

*Happy Valentine 's Day!

* oooc

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

0.

Ngoài cửa sổ tại mưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu chán ghét trời mưa xuống, bởi vì ẩm ướt không khí luôn luôn muốn thông qua mặt đất thẩm thấu tiến giày của hắn bên trong, bàn chân trở nên lạnh buốt, thế nào cũng che không nóng. Nếu là Khương Daniel tại liền tốt.

1.

"Niel, thẳng đến có một ngày, ngươi sẽ chán ghét ta sao?"

13 lần.

Tháng này Khương Daniel đã là thứ 13 lần nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn nói lời giống vậy. Thậm chí mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn lúc nói những lời này biểu lộ động tác đều không khác mấy.

Dù cho dài dằng dặc lại rét lạnh mùa đông cuối cùng tại quá khứ, đầu mùa xuân vẫn không gặp ấm, Tiêu Tiêu phong hòa rả rích mưa tổng xen lẫn chút lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại hãm sâu bố nghệ sa phát bên trên, khoác trên người mềm nhung nhung chăn lông, mặc nặng nề tất vải chân cùng một chỗ khỏa tại chăn lông bên trong, trong tay nhất định phải bưng lấy một chén ấm áp dễ chịu trà sữa, ngẩng đầu lấy lòng giống như nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, ánh mắt sáng ngời trong mang theo nai con ướt sũng óng ánh, nhìn xem làm người trìu mến.

Hắn mang theo ủy khuất lúc nói chuyện sẽ trong lúc lơ đãng cong lên đôi môi đỏ hồng, cách mỗi hai giây sẽ nháy một lần con mắt, thon dài lông mi ở trên hạ tiếp xúc lúc run rẩy, tách ra lúc quyển tịch đi trong hốc mắt hơi nước, có khi mũi còn sẽ có chút hồng hồng, nói ra miệng lời nói mang theo chút nũng nịu ý vị.

Hẳn là cho hắn đeo lên lỗ tai thỏ mũ, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, nhưng Thánh Hựu ca hay là càng giống một con Miêu Miêu, lần sau mua cái lỗ tai mèo về nhà đi, mua màu gì tốt đâu?

Khương Daniel vòng qua cản tại giữa hai người bàn ăn, lợi dụng chân của mình dáng dấp ưu thế sải bước đi qua phòng ăn bước về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, một cước vượt qua ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng trực tiếp ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, bưng mở trên tay hắn trà sữa chén thả tại trên bàn trà, nắm chặt hắn còn không có bị trà sữa ngộ nóng hai tay.

"Thánh Hựu ca, tay lạnh thời điểm tới tìm ta đi, ta so trà sữa có tác dụng."

Ung Thánh Hựu liên tiếp nháy ba lần con mắt, cong lên bờ môi hướng răng phương hướng thu hồi, khóe miệng hạ thấp xuống, lắc lư khóe miệng muốn run rẩy lại nhịn xuống, hít một hơi thật sâu, hướng phía trước duỗi thẳng người, chuồn chuồn lướt nước hướng Khương Daniel ngoài miệng hôn một cái.

Trở lại vị trí của mình xấu hổ lấy nhưng vẫn nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel con mắt, xấu hổ đến mặt ửng hồng, đỏ mắt đỏ, thính tai đỏ đỏ, hồng hồng bờ môi khẽ trương khẽ hợp, "Niel, thẳng đến có một ngày, ngươi sẽ chán ghét ta sao?"

Khương Daniel đối với mình nhà bảo bối thật rất bất đắc dĩ, đành phải kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu khoác trên người chăn lông từng chút từng chút kéo hướng mình, một cái tay vuốt ve bị lông mềm như nhung bao vây lấy cõng, một cái tay khẽ vuốt hắn dặt dẹo tóc, trong giọng nói giấu không được cưng chiều, "Ca, ngươi thật là đồ ngốc nha."

"Niel làm sao lại chán ghét ca đâu."

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút dễ quên.

Có lẽ không là có chút, là rất nghiêm trọng dễ quên.

Mới đầu mới chỉ là quên lời ghi chép bản thả ở đâu, đi ra ngoài quên mang túi tiền, quên mang chìa khoá, đi đến siêu thị quên mình muốn mua cái gì khẩu vị bánh bích quy, trứng ốp lếp lúc quên mình có hay không thả muối, quên sáng sớm Khương Daniel lúc ra cửa nói ban đêm có xã giao sẽ không về nhà ăn cơm.

Dần dần nghiêm trọng đến gặp được cộng đồng hàng xóm không biết tên gọi là gì, đi ra ngoài mua thức ăn tìm không thấy đường về nhà có lẽ không biết mình tại sao phải đi ra ngoài, quên Khương Daniel thích gì, quên mình nói lời gì.

Khương Daniel mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi bệnh viện kiểm tra qua, cái gì kiểm tra đều làm, cái gì phòng đều đi, nhưng bác sĩ lại nói kết quả kiểm tra biểu hiện không có bất cứ vấn đề gì, thân thể cùng trong lòng đều không có vấn đề.

Khương Daniel tức giận đến kém chút tại chỗ hất bàn, nếu là không có bất cứ vấn đề gì, vì cái gì hắn Thánh Hựu ca sẽ trở nên cảm xúc càng ngày càng thấp rơi.

Nhất định là bệnh viện này không đủ chuyên nghiệp. Có thể đổi đến khác biệt thành thị kiểm tra, kết quả cũng vẫn là đồng dạng.

Biến bất quá là hắn Thánh Hựu ca, trở nên càng thêm cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

Sẽ chỉ kéo lên góc áo của hắn, thanh âm giống như đều giấu tại trong cổ họng, "Niel, ta sinh bệnh sao? Ta không muốn đi bệnh viện, ta không muốn làm kiểm tra, chúng ta về nhà được không?"

"Được."

Kiểm tra đều nói không có vấn đề, vậy nhất định sẽ tốt a.

3.

Tự đi qua bệnh viện bắt đầu, Khương Daniel hủy bỏ tất cả đi công tác hành trình, sáng sớm muốn kéo tới điều nghiên địa hình đến công ty mới rời khỏi nhà, buổi chiều vừa đến lúc tan việc điểm liền mau về nhà, thời gian trôi qua hai tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu tình huống còn không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Có đôi khi bữa sáng trứng ốp lếp có lẽ là không có thả muối có lẽ là thả2, 3 lần.

"A, Niel, ta lại thả nhiều, mặn chết rồi, ngươi nhanh chớ ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu ăn vào một ngụm mình thả nhiều muối khối, lông mày vặn cùng một chỗ, mũi cũng nhăn lại đến, hiển nhiên một bé đáng yêu tiểu hải cẩu.

Khương Daniel cười đến lộ ra còn dính lấy hạt muối hai viên cửa nhỏ răng, "Thánh Hựu ca làm, đều là ngọt, tuyệt không mặn."

"Nói bậy, ngươi trên hàm răng cũng đều dính lấy hạt muối đâu!" Ung Thánh Hựu mặn đến ừng ực ừng ực uống một hớp nước lớn.

"Như vậy, ca ca hẳn là phải phụ trách ta." Dứt lời Khương Daniel đứng dậy nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, cúi người từ trong miệng hắn thu lấy trình độ, lúc rời đi còn liếm một cái bờ môi, "Ân ~ quả nhiên dạng này liền không mặn nữa nha!"

"Dạng này về sau ca có thể ghi nhớ sao?"

Có đôi khi sẽ quên cho Khương Daniel phối cà vạt.

Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa trước nhìn xem không nỡ hắn đi làm người đáng thương hình mèo con mèo, từ trong tủ giày xuất ra giày da thay đổi, sau đó chỉ chỉ cổ áo của mình.

Mèo con một tiếng kinh hô "Ta lại quên cho ngươi phối cà vạt!" Sau đó nhanh chóng chạy đến phòng thay quần áo lựa chọn một đầu cùng Khương Daniel hôm nay mặc tướng dựng cà vạt, lại thật nhanh trở lại cửa trước chỗ.

Đeo caravat chuyện này Ung Thánh Hựu đã lô hỏa thuần thanh, nhưng luôn luôn quên chuyện này để hắn cảm thấy áy náy, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel con mắt, yên lặng tới gần thân, đem cà vạt mặc tại phía sau cổ lúc có chút đi cà nhắc, hô hấp đánh tại Khương Daniel trên cổ ấm áp dư vị lại trở về thổi trở lại mình phần môi, tâm hoảng ý loạn buộc lại sau Ung Thánh Hựu tay quên từ cà vạt bên trên buông ra.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống cọ xát trán của hắn, chóp mũi chống đỡ lấy chóp mũi, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dài nhỏ lông mi như như hồ điệp trên dưới múa, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thật giống như còn quên một sự kiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu lui về sau một bước, không dám tin tưởng nhắm mắt lại đếm kỹ buổi sáng còn cần muốn làm gì, là cái gì khâu bị lọt mất, hô hấp đều trở nên chậm nửa chụp, về cố vấn một hồi mở to mắt nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nghiền ngẫm mà nhìn xem hắn, bờ môi hé mở lại không biết nên nói cái gì, "Ta. . . Ta. . ."

Người trước mặt mặt bị nghẹn đến đỏ bừng, giống như là chõ bên trong bị đun sôi tôm bự, là Khương Daniel nghĩ cố nén toàn thân lên đỏ chẩn cũng muốn ăn hết hải sản lớn vật, "Thánh Hựu ca, nắm chặt cà vạt của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc cầm trong tay cà vạt dùng sức nắm chắc hai phần.

"Sau đó dụng lực kéo."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong ý nghĩ không kịp đối nghe được tin tức làm ra logic phán đoán , dựa theo nghe được ngữ bản năng làm ra phản ứng, hai tay dùng sức kéo một phát, Khương Daniel liền hướng hắn đánh tới, bờ môi đụng tại trên môi, mềm mại đụng vào chỉ muốn để người muốn càng nhiều, một tay ôm chầm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, một cái tay khác đè lại sau gáy của hắn hung hăng hút.

Khương Daniel buông ra cái này quen đến bốc khói hải sản tôm bự, sờ sạch sẽ khóe miệng của hắn lưu lại chất lỏng, "Ban đêm lại về nhà giúp ca làm sâu sắc làm sâu sắc ký ức."

Có đôi khi đi ra ngoài mua đồ sẽ quên đường về nhà.

Khương Daniel tiếp vào điện thoại tần suất so trước kia nhiều rất nhiều, có đôi khi điện báo biểu hiện là Ung Thánh Hựu, có đôi khi là hoàn toàn mã số xa lạ, nhưng nội dung đại khái đều là giống nhau: Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài tìm không thấy đường về nhà.

Khương Daniel may mắn mỗi lần tiếp vào dạng này điện thoại thời điểm chính mình cũng nhanh tan tầm, hắn nhưng không đành lòng để Ung Thánh Hựu tại địa phương xa lạ một người lẻ loi trơ trọi dài dằng dặc chờ hắn, tưởng tượng cái kia hình tượng Khương Daniel đều cảm thấy khó mà chịu đựng.

Tan tầm một đường giẫm lên chân ga đè ép hóa đơn phạt tuyến đuổi tới Ung Thánh Hựu đợi địa phương, có đôi khi là siêu thị, có đôi khi là cửa hàng, có đôi khi là tiệm bánh mì, không đổi là Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng ở lại, chung quanh ồn ào náo động đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mới sẽ lộ ra biểu tình mừng rỡ, nhưng rất nhanh lại tự trách cúi thấp đầu, giống như là làm sai sự tình chờ lấy lãnh phạt hài tử.

Hắn sẽ chỉ đi qua mười ngón giao nhau cầm chặt tay của hắn, "Ta mang ngươi về nhà."

Trên đường về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không thường nói, cả người co lại tại tay lái phụ bên trên, mặt cũng hướng phía ngoài cửa sổ, "Thánh Hựu ca, làm sao vậy, cùng ta nói một chút được không?"

Không có nghe được người trả lời thanh âm, Khương Daniel đem xe ngừng tốt tại chỗ đậu, quay đầu nhìn thấy hắn trên dưới run rẩy gầy gò bả vai, ca ca thực tại là quá ôn nhu, liền ngay cả khóc cũng không phát ra âm thanh.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng tách ra qua đang khóc thút thít lấy người, trên mặt quả nhiên còn rưng rưng nước mắt, hốc mắt có chút phiếm hồng, đuôi mắt lông mi bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp thiếp tại trên da, Khương Daniel đưa tay lau đi nước mắt trên mặt thuận thế tách ra dính chặt lông mi, chụp chụp hắn còn có chút chập trùng phía sau lưng, "Đừng khóc, khóc nhè liền không dễ nhìn."

Nhưng trong ngực ôm người run run biên độ lại trở nên lớn một chút, lần này thế nhưng là Khương Daniel gây khóc.

Hắn đành phải xuống xe, từ trước xe vây quanh vị trí kế bên tài xế mở cửa xe, đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên chỗ ngồi trực tiếp ôm công chúa ôm xuống, từ bãi đỗ xe tiến thang máy mãi cho đến về nhà, dù cho xấu hổ đem đầu chôn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không nói một lời.

"Ca là muốn Niel một mực ôm sao?" Khương Daniel xích lại gần người trong ngực.

"Ta. . . Đi ghế sô pha. . ." Vừa khóc qua dư vị còn chưa tan đi, trong lời nói còn mang theo chút giọng mũi.

Khương Daniel ôn nhu cẩn thận thả đem Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên ghế sa lon, cầm qua bên tay trái nhung thảm khoác tại trên vai hắn, "Hiện tại, ca có thể cùng ta nói chuyện sao rồi?"

Hốc mắt chung quanh vừa tiêu tán đi xuống đỏ ửng lập tức lại có khởi thế, sương mù cũng nháy mắt khắp bên trên con mắt.

"Ca nghĩ một mực dùng phương thức như vậy tránh sao? Kia ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là liền ở trên ghế sa lon làm đến ca ca nói thật mới thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra được Khương Daniel không phải đang nói đùa.

"Ta. . ."

"Ta luôn luôn cho ngươi gây phiền toái. . ."

"Ta cái gì cũng làm không tốt, bữa sáng cũng làm không tốt, trang phục cũng chỉnh lý không tốt, không nhớ rõ công việc của ngươi thời gian, ta còn có rất nhiều thứ không nhớ rõ, quần áo tẩy luôn luôn không nhớ rõ phơi, chăn mền cũng luôn luôn quên là bao lâu tẩy qua một lần, tủ lạnh đồ ăn ở bên trong không biết thả bao lâu, ra cửa không biết nên đi phía trái đi vẫn là nên hướng phải đi, đường về nhà luôn luôn tìm không thấy, nghĩ làm những chuyện gì cuối cùng còn luôn luôn muốn phiền phức đến ngươi."

"Hôm nay tan tầm ngươi tới đón ta, hôm qua tan tầm cũng tới đón ta, đã không biết đi địa phương khác nhau tiếp ta bao nhiêu lần. Một lần còn tốt, hai lần vẫn được, mười lần hai mươi lần có thể tiếp nhận, nếu là một trăm lần hai trăm lần đâu? Nếu là một ngàn lần hai ngàn lần đâu? Daniel ngươi có thể hay không phiền ta?"

"Ta thật không có tự tin. . ."

"Coi như ngươi sẽ không chán ghét ta, ta giống như cũng không thể cho phép dạng này mình đợi tại bên cạnh ngươi."

"Ta không có tư cách yêu ngươi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng để cho mình trấn tĩnh nói xong, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel sắc mặt càng ngày càng nặng, quả nhiên là sẽ tức giận, là nắp khí quản phiền, là sẽ chán ghét, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mặc kệ là kết quả gì hắn đều có thể tiếp nhận.

"Thời gian dài như vậy đến nay ca đều một mực một người nghĩ đến những này sao? Ta rất tức giận ca cho tới bây giờ không cùng ta nói, một mực một người gánh chịu."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thật là kẻ ngốc."

"Một trăm lần hai trăm lần tính là gì, một ngàn lần hai ngàn lần tính là gì. Ta nghĩ ngươi nói lên một vạn lần hai vạn lần cũng không đủ, ta yêu ngươi biểu đạt mười vạn lần hai mươi vạn lần cũng ngại ít, muốn một mực cùng với ngươi, một mực một mực cùng với ngươi."

"Mặc dù hiện tại có một số việc ca không nhớ quá rõ ràng, nhưng vì cái gì ngươi nhớ kỹ ta thích ăn lòng đào trứng gà, vì cái gì nhớ kỹ ta thích mặc DavideCenci áo sơmi, vì sao lại nhớ kỹ ta không thể ăn hải sản, vì sao lại nhớ kỹ sinh nhật của ta mà không nhớ rõ chính ngươi, vì sao lại không nhớ rõ mình nói qua cái gì nhưng dù sao lo lắng ta sẽ tức giận, vì sao lại không mang điện thoại đi ra ngoài còn nhớ rõ số di động của ta?"

"Nếu như ngươi đều không có tư cách, còn ai vào đây có tư cách yêu ta."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta biết ngươi bản ghi nhớ bên trong ghi chép tất cả đều là cuộc sống của ta quen thuộc, ta biết ngươi định mỗi cái đồng hồ báo thức đều có quan hệ với ta làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, ta biết ngươi sẽ mỗi ngày đọc thuộc lòng ba lần số di động của ta."

"Ta còn biết, thế giới này sẽ không có người so ngươi càng cố gắng yêu ta."

"Cho nên, không nên nói nữa muốn rời khỏi ta được không?"

Khương Daniel trong mắt thế nào lại là nộ khí, tối trầm xuống sắc mặt đều tại oán trách mình vì sao không có phát hiện hắn Thánh Hựu ca một mực như thế lo lắng, khiển trách mình không có cho đến hắn cảm giác an toàn, muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu giấu vào đáy mắt, trước mắt còn tại tự trách khó nhịn hất lên nhung thảm người là hắn mênh mông vô ngần muốn ủng ôm tinh không, là chao liệng cửu thiên muốn hái hạo nguyệt, là xanh thẳm bát ngát muốn sâu dò xét biển xanh, là đời đời kiếp kiếp muốn dắt tay đồng hành người yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được dựa vào ngược lại tại Khương Daniel bả vai, mạnh hữu lực tim đập âm thanh dọc theo xương cốt truyền lọt vào trong tai, cẩn thận ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua, "Nhưng ta cho ngươi gây phiền toái là thật, ngươi vì cái gì từ không cùng ta sinh khí."

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu hôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trơn bóng trên trán, "Ta xác thực không phải một tính cách người rất tốt, nhưng trên thế giới này ta chỉ có hai người sẽ không tức giận, một cái là mẹ ta."

"Còn có một cái, là ngươi."

4.

Nếu như còn có cái gì có thể so sánh nồng đậm thuần hương Khải Long thế gia càng say lòng người, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đó nhất định là Khương Daniel lời tâm tình.

Nếu như còn có cái gì có thể so sánh khói trên sông mênh mông rộng lớn vũ trụ càng vĩnh hằng, Khương Daniel nghĩ đó nhất định là Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thương.

5.

Khương Daniel nghĩ hắn hẳn là tìm tới trị liệu dễ quên chứng phương pháp, đối mặt xấu hổ người hẳn là đúng bệnh hốt thuốc.

Đặc hữu Khương Daniel thức trừng phạt cùng Khương Daniel thức ban thưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn sẽ có một ít dễ quên, lời ghi chép bản hay là sẽ quên thả ở đâu, đi ra ngoài hay là sẽ quên nên chạy đi đâu, nhưng hắn sẽ không lại quên trước khi ra cửa đi làm hôn, sẽ không lại quên cảm thấy thật có lỗi lúc nên đổi một loại phương thức biểu đạt.

Sẽ không lại quên không thể nói muốn rời khỏi, bởi vì hắn sẽ không lại quên Khương Daniel rất yêu hắn.

6.

Ngoài cửa sổ tại mưa.

Khương Daniel thích trời mưa xuống, hắn biết trong nhà có chỉ che không nóng chân đi ra ngoài lại sợ lạc đường mèo con đang chờ hắn về nhà, hắn sẽ mượn cớ gỡ xuống treo bên ngoài bao rời đi công ty, mua lấy mèo con thích ăn mousse bánh gatô cùng trà sữa, thuê bên trên một hộp hắn yêu phim nhựa phim, dùng chăn lông bao lấy người hắn yêu, dùng hắn ấm áp lòng bàn tay xua tan hắn giá lạnh, lưu lại một chiếc vàng ấm đèn áp tường hai người tựa sát ổ tại ghế sô pha bên trong.

Ngoài cửa sổ tại mưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thích trời mưa xuống, nhưng là Khương Daniel tại liền tốt.

—— —— —— —— —— ——

Chúc mọi người lễ tình nhân vui vẻ ~~~

Nguyện cá vàng não cũng sẽ có được tuyệt mỹ tình yêu ~~~~

(tỏ ý cảm ơn có cá vàng não đeo cùng ta)


	370. Chapter 370

【 Dan Ung 】 ngươi Giáng Sinh kết 1

* tân thủ biểu ghét bỏ ha ha ha

* chớ lên cao đến chân nhân

* khả năng đây là cái đại công trình ta tận lực nhanh

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Năm 2021, Hàn Quốc, Seoul.

SBS cuối năm đại thưởng, chúng tinh tụ tập.

Trên màn ảnh ống kính đảo qua một thiếu niên tóc bạc, ánh mắt chuyên chú, âu phục phẳng phiu, mang trên mặt đẹp mắt đường cong. Cho dù là quần tinh óng ánh, một chút cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn.

"A, ngươi thật là vô dụng." Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm tối âm thầm trào, nhiều năm như vậy còn không bỏ xuống được. Mặt ngoài giả vờ như lại không quan trọng, ánh mắt cũng lừa gạt không được người, hắn chính là không cách nào từ Khương Daniel trên thân buông xuống ánh mắt.

Tách ra ba năm.

Khương Daniel thật trở thànhGod Daniel, trở thành Đại Hàn dân quốc chạm tay có thể bỏng nam nhân. Trở thànhidol giới truyền kỳ, bốn năm nay một mực tại đỉnh phong vị trí cao cư không hạ; đại ngôn qua thương phẩm toàn bộ xong bán, thời thượng nhãn hiệu cũng là giành trước đoạt sau muốn cùng hắn ký kết; tống nghệ tiết mục, chỉ cần có hắn tỉ lệ người xem vẫn tiêu thăng; liền ngay cả vừa vừa đi vào truyền hình điện ảnh vòng, cũng là cả nước nhất trí khen ngợi.

"Thánh Hựu, chờ chút liền đến ngươi trao giải, chuẩn bị một chút." Thẳng đến bên tai truyền đến nhân viên công tác mới đưa Ung Thánh Hựu kéo về đến hiện thực. "Được rồi, ta hiện tại liền đi hậu trường chuẩn bị." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh lý tốt biểu lộ, thân thiết trả lời.

Không biết lần này là ban cái gì thưởng đâu.

"Lý Bảo Anh tiền bối, hôm nay chúng ta muốn ban phát chính là cái gì thưởng a?"

"Hôm nay chúng ta muốn ban bố chính là nam tử ưu tú người mới thưởng a, ha ha, rất chờ mong là ai cầm thưởng đâu."

"Năm nay SBS có rất nhiều ưu tú tân sinh diễn viên đâu, ta cũng rất tò mò."

"Thánh Hựu a, năm nay nam tử tốt nhất diễn kỹ thưởng ngươi là thực chí danh quy! Ngươi biểu diễn kia bộ phim truyền hình đẹp mắt đến tỷ tỷ ta nổi da gà tất cả đứng lên."

"Bảo Anh tiền bối không muốn đùa ta, ta hiện tại muốn hướng tiền bối chỗ học tập còn có rất nhiều đâu. Về sau còn muốn xin tiền bối chỉ điểm nhiều hơn chỉ điểm ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay kéo Lý Bảo Anh tiền bối, chậm rãi đi hướng trao giải lễ đài, thân mang màu trắng tây trang ưu việt dáng người xuất hiện tại màn ảnh trên tấm hình, rút ngắn ống kính trực kích như là điêu khắc ngũ quan rõ ràng mặt, giống như là chòm sao đồng dạng ba viên nốt ruồi cũng tại ống kính hạ lộ ra càng thêm lấp lánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười đứng tại trao giải trước sân khấu, thanh thanh tiếng nói, "Mọi người tốt, chúng ta sau đó phải ban bố cái này giải thưởng là năm 2021 SBS diễn kỹ nam tử ưu tú người mới thưởng, chúng ta tới trước nhìn một chút hậu tuyển VCR."

Nhìn chằm chằm VCR Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi đột nhiên một trận chấn động, Khương Daniel cũng tại hậu tuyển bên trong!

Hiện tại là đang làm việc, Ung Thánh Hựu khuyên bảo mình, tranh thủ thời gian điều chỉnh tốt trạng thái, trấn định quan sát xong VCR.

"Vậy chúng ta hiện tại liền đến tuyên bố là ai thu hoạch được năm 2021 SBS diễn kỹ nam tử ưu tú người mới thưởng đi." Lý Bảo Anh tiền bối nói xong ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu tuyên bố lấy được thưởng danh sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra phong thư, Khương Daniel danh tự đập vào mi mắt. Quả nhiên là ngươi đây.

"Thu hoạch được năm 2021 SBS diễn kỹ nam tử ưu tú người mới thưởng chính là, Khương Daniel! Chúc mừng ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đến quan phương ngữ khí, mang theo quan phương mỉm cười, quan phương ôn nhu biểu lộ nhìn về phía tại một mảnh tiếng vỗ tay cùng tiếng hoan hô bên trong đi đến trao giải đài Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay cúp đưa tới, "Khương Daniel, chúc mừng ngươi." Vừa ý nháy mắt lại lúng túng dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, nhưng mà liếc thấy hắn mắt phải hạ quen thuộc viên kia nốt ruồi cùng trên mặt nổi lên lông tơ.

Bao lâu không có khoảng cách gần như vậy nhìn qua ngươi.

"Tạ ơn Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel tiếp nhận cúp, trong lúc lơ đãng chạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống con bị hoảng sợ báo biển, lập tức rút về tay cũng hướng lui về phía sau một bước dài. Mặt ngoài tựa hồ gió êm sóng lặng, nội tâm sớm đã gió xoáy vân dũng. Trở lại hậu trường Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ nâng lên vừa mới bị Khương Daniel chạm đến tay trái, một cỗ tinh khiết bông vải hương vị cấp tốc truyền vào đến hơi thở.

Daniel, ngươi hiện tại còn tại dùng kia khoản mùi thơm hoa cỏ sao?

【 Dan Ung 】 ngươi Giáng Sinh kết 2

* chớ lên cao chân nhân

* học sinh tiểu học hành văn

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Kết thúc trao giải hành trình Khương Daniel về đến trong nhà, cởi bên ngoài bao ném ở trên ghế sa lon, thuận tay nhóm lửa trên bàn trà mùi thơm hoa cỏ, một mạch mà thành động tác để Khương Daniel không khỏi kéo lên khóe miệng.

Nhiều năm như vậy, dưỡng thành cái này sửa không được thói quen.

Tinh khiết bông vải hương vị.

Trở về không lâu Khương Daniel, bị chặt chẽ hành trình ép tới không thở nổi, giờ phút này đã là không có khí lực, cúi người ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon. Rõ ràng là đã mệt mỏi không được, nhưng trong đầu một mực dần hiện ra thân ảnh của hắn, chúc mừng cầm thưởng lúc mỉm cười, tiếp xúc sau né tránh, một màn một màn một lần nữa tại trong đại não chiếu lại.

Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi biết ta có bao nhiêu chờ mong đêm nay gặp mặt sao? Sau khi giải tán ba năm, chúng ta cơ hồ không tiếp tục gặp mặt qua, KakaoTalk bên trên phát cho tin tức của ngươi vĩnh viễn là chưa đọc trạng thái.

Thánh Hựu ca, biết ta vì cái gì tham gia diễn SBS bộ này mini kịch à. Ta sợ ta không đi tiến truyền hình điện ảnh vòng, chúng ta liền không còn có cơ hội gặp mặt. Cho nên, dù cho dày đặc hành trình ép tới ta không thở nổi, nghĩ đến có thể cùng ngươi gặp lại lần nữa, ta cũng cắn răng kiên trì được.

Thế nhưng là, Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi thật sự có như thế không muốn nhìn thấy ta sao. Vì cái gì nhìn ánh mắt của ta lãnh đạm như vậy? Vì cái gì đối ta tiếp xúc như vậy kháng cự? Ta đã để ngươi chán ghét như vậy sao...

Trong đầu tràn ngập tin tức để Khương Daniel không thể nào ứng đối, hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, tại lục soát cột đưa vào "Ung Thánh Hựu "

"Diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu thu hoạch được SBS nam tử tốt nhất diễn kỹ thưởng!"

"Ung Thánh Hựu tinh xảo diễn kỹ chinh phục SBS nam tử tốt nhất diễn kỹ thưởng "

"SBS nam tử tốt nhất diễn kỹ thưởng được chủ ---- người mới diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu!"

···········

Đập vào mặt tin tức tất cả đều là chúc mừng cầm tới diễn kỹ thưởng, một đầu cùng Khương Daniel dựng bên cạnh tin tức đều không có, ba năm trước đây chúng ta đứng chung một chỗ sân bay chiếu đều sẽ có đưa tin, bây giờ ngươi vì ta trao giải cũng sẽ không tiếp tục có được nhiệt độ, sau khi giải tán chính là người dưng sao, thậm chí liền ngay cả truyền thông đều không còn quan tâm.

Tiện tay điểm tiến một đầu, tin tức đồ bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu cười rất khá nhìn. Khương Daniel ngón trỏ sờ về phía người trong hình, ba viên nốt ruồi vị trí hay là như thế rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại, cảm thụ trong không khí tràn ngập quen thuộc hương vị, khí thể phảng phất có được hình dạng, đem hắn trùng điệp vây lại. Đưa tay đi bắt, lại chỉ là đầu ngón tay đụng phải lòng bàn tay, cái gì đều không thể nắm chặt, chỉ còn lại đen tối tại giữa ngón tay xuyên qua, cảm giác cô độc bao phủ Khương Daniel, đem hắn chậm rãi ăn mòn.

"Thánh Hựu ca "

"Niel thật, rất nhớ ngươi "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* hoan nghênh lớn cát giao lưu tình cảm  
【 Dan Ung 】 ngươi Giáng Sinh kết 3

* chớ chớ chớ lên cao đến chân nhân

* học sinh tiểu học hành văn đừng nên trách

"Tê "

Huyệt Thái Dương truyền đến đâm nhói để Ung Thánh Hựu hít vào một hơi khí lạnh, tối hôm qua lễ trao giải kết thúc sau đoàn làm phim an bài tiệc ăn mừng, có chút uống nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là không thắng tửu lực người, chỉ là tối hôm qua một lòng mua say, đến đây mời rượu hết thảy ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, càng là chủ động cùng đoàn làm phim nhân viên công tác cạn ly, mọi người tạm thời cho là hắn cầm tốt nhất diễn kỹ thưởng mà cao hứng, xích lại gần chén rượu cũng càng ngày càng nhiều. Rượu trắng một chén liên tiếp một chén, có chút thiêu đốt chất lỏng xẹt qua yết hầu, cũng là cho thân thể một chút ấm áp, cho đầu não một cái hỗn độn lý do.

Ngón tay thon dài phật bên trên huyệt Thái Dương, dùng sức nén, triệu chứng nhức đầu không có muốn dấu hiệu chuyển biến tốt.

"Ông" điện thoại truyền đến một phần tin vắn: Nay minh hai ngày không có hành trình, giải rượu thuốc đặt lên bàn, nhớ kỹ đúng hạn ăn cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra khỏi cửa phòng liền nhìn thấy đặt lên bàn y dược túi, Tống ca cái này người đại diện thực tại là quá xứng chức.

Hướng trong ly thủy tinh đổ xuống nước lọc, uống thuốc không lâu về sau liền cảm giác đầu dễ chịu một chút. Thế nhưng là dạ dày còn đang lăn lộn, hiện tại đã bốn giờ chiều, tối hôm qua tiệc ăn mừng bên trên cũng chỉ lo uống rượu, cơ hồ một ngày không có ăn uống gì.

Mở ra tủ lạnh, rỗng tuếch. Cũng thế, cuối năm hành trình vốn là nhiều, cái gọi là nhà, bất quá là một cái chỗ ngủ thôi, bận rộn thời điểm tại bảo mẫu trên xe qua đêm cũng là chuyện thường. Năm nay ngược lại là khó được có hai ngày nghỉ ngơi, rốt cục có thể thở một ngụm, rất tốt.

"Ùng ục ục. . ." Rất rõ ràng, xẹp xẹp bụng không cảm thấy rất tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xem chừng gọi giao hàng cũng không biết cái gì thời gian mới có thể đến, đơn giản sau khi rửa mặt, mặc vào nhất không thấy được màu đen lông bên ngoài bao, cầm lên mũ cùng khẩu trang liền đi ra ngoài. Chỉ là dưới lầu cửa hàng giá rẻ mua ít đồ, hẳn không có vấn đề.

Đi ra lâu tòa nhà đại môn, lạnh thấu xương hàn phong sưu sưu thẳng hướng trong thân thể thổi, run rẩy Ung Thánh Hựu che kín trên người bên ngoài bao. Tốt tại cửa hàng giá rẻ cách không xa, tiện tay cầm phần kim thương ngư trộn lẫn cơm, bánh bích quy đồ ăn vặt còn có mấy bình bia. Quầy thu ngân kết toán về sau chờ lấy tại lò vi ba bên trong làm nóng kim thương ngư trộn lẫn cơm, nhàm chán lúc ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía góc tường chính tại phát hình một ít hình tượng TV, đợi ánh mắt tập trung sau mới phát hiện lại chính là tối hôm qua cho Khương Daniel trao giải đoạn ngắn, hai người biểu lộ đều không có kẽ hở, thân thiết, ôn hòa, hoàn mỹ thương nghiệp khí tức.

Nhân viên cửa hàng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm màn hình TV xuất thần, cho là hắn cũng là Khương Daniel fan hâm mộ, "Không nghĩ tới lần này Khương Daniel chụp phim truyền hình còn rất đẹp, trước kia còn tưởng rằng hắn cũng chỉ là cái idol đâu, hát một chút ca, nhảy khiêu vũ, không nghĩ tới diễn kịch cũng diễn tốt như vậy, có lúc lão thiên gia cũng thật sự là không công bằng, ưu tú gen đều an bài tại trên người một người..."

"Đinh" làm nóng tốt vừa lúc thời điểm, không nghĩ được nghe lại nhân viên cửa hàng trong miệng lại miêu tả Khương Daniel hình tượng dần dần rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy đang còn nóng đồ ăn liền vội vàng rời đi cửa hàng giá rẻ. Bước chân càng chạy càng nhanh, phảng phất sau lưng cửa hàng giá rẻ là tuần hoàn phát hình "Khương Daniel" bốn chữ này loa phóng thanh, đi xa liền rốt cuộc nghe không được "Khương Daniel" cái tên này, thế nhưng là xung quanh đường đi trên thương trường tất cả đều là Khương Daniel đại ngôn, đi qua một bức áp phích lại đối diện một cái khác bức.

Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm gần như sụp đổ, càng là muốn quên, hắn càng là xuất hiện lại trước mắt. Đáng chết Khương Daniel!

Tháng 12 Seoul đã là mười phần rét lạnh, một đường chạy chậm về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán toát ra tinh tế mồ hôi. Không có người nào đang truy đuổi, tất cả đều là mình nội tâm quấy phá.

Đơn giản sau khi ăn cơm xong, thật vất vả có thời gian nghỉ ngơi Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết làm cái gì, nằm trên ghế sa lon chạy không mình nhìn xem biểu, mới bất quá 10 điểm. Hôm nay là năm 2021 ngày cuối cùng, một người vượt năm liền đã rất thê thảm, chẳng lẽ còn thê thảm hơn ngủ vượt qua sao? Ung Thánh Hựu chấn tác tinh thần đứng dậy mở ra TV, trên tấm hình xuất hiện một đám không quá quen thuộc non nớt thiếu niên, Hàn Quốc hàng năm đều sẽ xuất đạo mấy trăm cái người mới tổ hợp, vượt năm buổi hòa nhạc chính là nhận biết người mới tốt nhất tập kết địa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một sẽ cảm thấy có chút nhàm chán, mở ra điện thoại phát hiện có chưa đọc tin tức, một trận ấm áp dâng lên trái tim.

Thánh Hựu a, chúc mừng ngươi thu hoạch tốt nhất diễn kỹ thưởng! —— Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

Thánh Hựu a, cầm thưởng chúc mừng a ~ —— Doãn Trí Thánh

Thánh Hựu ca, cầm thưởng lúc nào mời ăn cơm a. Kkkkkk —— Kim Tại Hoán

Ca diễn kỹ thật thật rất tuyệt nha! ! ! —— Lại Quan Lâm

...

WANNA ONE giải tán về sau, tất cả mọi người còn có duy trì liên hệ, bình thường riêng phần mình đều bận bịu có riêng phần mình hành trình, rất khó gặp mặt một lần, nhưng vẫn là sẽ giống như vậy thường xuyên tin vắn chào hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bí mật cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Kim Tại Hoán gặp mặt số lần nhiều nhất. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau khi giải tán liền trở lại NU 'EST, tiếp tục lấy idol hoạt động, hiện tại tại Hàn Quốc cũng là đại hỏa nam đoàn, ba năm qua còn tiếp hai bộ hí vai phụ, người xem tiếng vọng cũng cũng không tệ, có chuyển hình hi vọng. Kim Tại Hoán solo con đường càng chạy càng thuận lợi, phim ảnh ti vi kịch OST một bài tiếp lấy một bài, hiện tại còn làm lên người chế tác, đoán chừng là mỗi ngày kiếm tiền thời gian đều không đủ.

Còn tốt bên người có này một đám bạn xấu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, không phải hôm nay sẽ có chút quá cô đơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bọn hắn trò chuyện, kim đồng hồ cũng dần dần đi hướng 12 điểm.

"Ông" lại tới tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cầm điện thoại di động lên ấn mở, nhưng không có theo hạ bất luận cái gì hồi phục, thất hồn lạc phách nhìn lấy trên màn hình điện thoại di động biểu hiện một hàng kia chữ.

Thánh Hựu ca, 28 vui vẻ.

—— Khương Daniel

Rơi ngoài cửa sổ dâng lên vô số chúc mừng năm mới đến pháo hoa, mang theo lộng lẫy sắc thái tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lấp lóe ra. Ký ức một nháy mắt kéo về đến năm 2018 ngày mùng 1 tháng 1 00:00 phân, tiếng chuông gõ vang, đầy trời giấy màu phiêu vung.

Ngươi nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác đối ta nói: 24 vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ hồi tưởng lúc ấy, hắn không nhìn thấy bay múa giấy màu, không nhìn thấy chung quanh sân khấu, không nhìn thấy lấp lóe tia sáng, chỉ thấy biển người bên trong Khương Daniel chỉ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu một khắc này, thời gian đứng im, hắn nguyện tất cả mỹ hảo dừng lại giờ phút này.

Ung Thánh Hựu tắt ti vi, đi hướng phòng ngủ, nằm ở trên giường, đem chăn kéo quá đỉnh đầu. Mặc cho ngoài cửa sổ khói lửa ồn ào náo động, hắn một mực nghe không được, không có người biết giờ phút này giấu trong chăn người phía dưới là dạng gì biểu lộ.

Viết văn thật móc sọ não nhưng là ta rất nhanh rơi

【 Dan Ung 】 ngươi Giáng Sinh kết 4

* chớ lên cao chân nhân

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Đầu ngón tay tại trên màn hình điện thoại di động càng không ngừng đập nện, Khương Daniel tại do dự muốn hay không đem đầu này đã biên tập tốt tin tức đè xuống gửi đi khóa. Cạch cạch, cạch cạch, thời gian trôi qua thanh âm không ngừng từ tay trái đeo đồng hồ bên trong truyền đến, giây mỗi đi lại một lần, hô hấp của hắn cũng đi theo làm sâu sắc, Khương Daniel cần phải nhanh làm ra quyết định.

Mắt thấy kim đồng hồ lập tức liền muốn chỉ hướng 12 điểm, suy đi nghĩ lại do dự trong nháy mắt này tất cả đều giao cho thân thể tiến hành chi phối, không trải qua đại não, tuân theo mình tâm ý, nguyên thủy nhất hành động. Thẳng đến đè xuống gửi đi khóa Khương Daniel hô hấp mới lấy nhẹ nhàng, nhưng hắn không dám nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, gửi đi về sau lại khóa màn hình điện thoại di động, hắn không chờ mong Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trả lời hắn, hắn thậm chí đối Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đọc hắn cái tin tức này cũng không chút nào ôm chờ mong, nhiều năm như vậy mỗi lần cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức chưa từng có đã đọc vết tích. Khương Daniel cũng không rõ ràng dưới loại tình huống này mình gửi đi tin tức là vì cái gì, khả năng liền xem như dạng này đơn phương liên hệ cũng tốt, chí ít dạng này sẽ để cho Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình còn không có hoàn toàn từ Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới bên trong biến mất.

Tuy nói là không có trong lòng còn có hi vọng, nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được muốn xác nhận tin tức trạng thái.

Đã đọc.

Trong lòng lộp bộp một chút, Khương Daniel hoài nghi là mình nhìn lầm, dụi dụi con mắt cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm, thật là đã đọc. Trái tim bên trong giống như là đột nhiên rót nước ngọt, rầm rầm lên cao CO2 làm tâm cánh trở nên tê dại tê tê, trái tim nhảy lên cũng theo bọt khí gia tốc phun phá mà trở nên kịch liệt.

Tình cảm thế giới bên trong không còn tại thấy tốt thì lấy, Khương Daniel coi là đây là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng khởi đầu tốt.

"Tút tút tút. . . Thật xin lỗi, số điện thoại ngài gọi tạm thời không người nghe, mời ngài sau đó lại phát. Sorry, . . ." Băng lãnh máy móc giọng nữ từ trò chuyện truyền miệng đến, Khương Daniel lấy vì lần này có thể từ điện thoại đầu này nghe được hắn nghĩ tiếng đọc.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúc mừng năm mới!" Khương Daniel đem cái này bảy cái tại bên miệng nhả ra tức ra chữ ngữ một lần nữa nuốt về trong bụng. Ngoài cửa sổ xe pháo hoa bốn phía luồn lên, ngắn ngủi lộng lẫy qua đi chỉ còn lại lưu huỳnh thiêu đốt sau gay mũi hương vị tràn ngập trong không khí, trong chớp mắt phiêu tràn đến Khương Daniel trong lòng, sang người cực kì.

Ủng có hi vọng về sau một lần nữa phá diệt là so một mực không nhìn thấy hi vọng càng thêm tàn nhẫn.

Khương Daniel không biết đầu bên kia điện thoại Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đang trốn trong chăn căn bản không có phát hiện hắn điện báo.

Khương Daniel chỉ biết hiện tại cái này hỏng bét tình trạng đều là hắn một tay tạo thành, dùng hết toàn lực cũng vô pháp vãn hồi.

Ba năm trước đây hôm nay, lấy WANNA ONE thành viên ký kết hợp đồng đến ước định kỳ hạn. Kết thúc cùng một chỗ một lần cuối cùng hành trình về sau, mọi người lấy WANNA ONE thành viên tên Nghĩa tiến hành một lần cuối cùng liên hoan, cũng là trầm mặc nhất một lần liên hoan, bàn ăn bên trên 1 1 người ai cũng không dám tuỳ tiện mở miệng, sợ há miệng liền xúc động nước mắt chốt mở.

Cả ngày lẫn đêm sớm chiều chung đụng một năm rưỡi, vốn cho là thời gian chẳng qua là kinh nghiệm tích lũy, không nghĩ tới tình cảm rót vào xa so với trong tưởng tượng phải sâu, cùng nhau đi tới mỗi một cái bước chân đều chồng bên trên 11 có thai ảnh, quãng thời gian này xa so với bản thân tồn ở ý Nghĩa càng thêm trân trọng, nó là thành công xuất đạo vui sướng, là thu hoạch được khẳng định sung sướng, là thay đổi cố gắng mồ hôi, là kiên trì nhẫn nại nước mắt, là nhìn nhau mỉm cười ăn ý, là thanh xuân đau đớn trưởng thành, là thu hoạch yêu cùng lực lượng cảm động.

Mọi người đem khó mà mở miệng lời nói dung nhập vào cồn bên trong, chỉ nghe được thanh thúy chạm cốc âm thanh cùng loáng thoáng nghẹn ngào. Khương Daniel kìm nén đến khóe mắt đỏ bừng, quay đầu lặng lẽ biến mất sẽ phải tràn ra nước mắt. Mà hắn một bên Ung Thánh Hựu đã là khóc không thành tiếng, nước mắt ở trên mặt tùy ý chảy xuôi. Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhất quán tâm tư cẩn thận, đối mặt thành viên ở giữa phân biệt, càng là tiếp cận càng khó lấy tiếp nhận, tay phải nhẹ chụp bờ vai của hắn giúp hắn làm dịu cảm xúc, nhưng thủ hạ người lại run run phải càng thêm lợi hại.

Cuối cùng vẫn là đội trưởng đứng đứng lên mà nói: "Bọn nhỏ a, cùng một chỗ lại uống cuối cùng một chén rượu, hô một lần cuối cùng khẩu hiệu, chúng ta liền thật thật chính thức giải tán. Mặc dù sau này chúng ta không còn là WANNA ONE, nhưng nhớ cho chúng ta đều là đối phương vĩnh viễn bằng hữu, bất luận tương lai đường như thế nào đi, nhớ cho chúng ta cùng một chỗ quá hạn thời gian, nhớ cho chúng ta một đường phấn đấu mộng tưởng, về sau đều lấy tốt hơn diện mạo gặp nhau! Mỉm cười phân biệt đi!" Doãn Trí Thánh giơ lên trong tay chén rượu, ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch, "Chúng ta là. . ."

"ALL I WANNA DO, WANNA ONE."

1 1 người đứng dậy, tay phải chùy qua lồng ngực, ngón trỏ duỗi hướng về phía trước hội tụ vào một chỗ, một lần cuối cùng hô qua khẩu hiệu, tính là thật giải tán.

Có chút thành viên theo công ty an bài bảo mẫu xe về hướng mới ký túc xá, còn có chút thành viên trở lại trước đó ký túc xá lấy đi sau cùng hành lý. Phân biệt, là trong dự liệu lại tình bỏ khó phân; là biết rõ như thế còn vọng tưởng kháng cự.

Trở lại phòng ký túc xá chỉnh lý vật tàn lưu phẩm Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường đi trầm mặc không nói, ánh trăng tung xuống dư huy đem thân ảnh của hai người càng kéo càng dài nhỏ, tại thanh lãnh trên mặt đất càng có vẻ cô đơn.

"Thánh Hựu ca "

"Ừ"

"Chúng ta về sau sẽ còn thường gặp mặt a?"

"Ừm."

"Thánh Hựu ca "

"Ừ"

"Ca về sau cũng sẽ nghĩ Niel sao?"

"Đương nhiên, Niel là ta tốt nhất đệ đệ."

"Thánh Hựu ca "

"Ừ"

"Thánh Hựu ca "

"Làm sao "

"Không có gì, chính là nghĩ lại gọi gọi ca."

Bi thương cảm xúc khiến cho tuyến lệ tuôn ra trướng, mũi cũng bắt đầu mỏi nhừ, Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tại đệ đệ trước mặt thất thố như vậy, "Đồ ngốc, nghĩ ca vẫn là có thể tùy thời cho ca gọi điện thoại a."

Vốn là trừ trưng bày đồ vật nhiều tiến một người đều không thể hảo hảo đứng thẳng chen chúc ký túc xá, bây giờ lại lộ ra trống rỗng, Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh lý còn lại vật phẩm, cùng một chỗ đã dùng qua từng cái từng cái bị nhét vào góc tối, từng giờ từng phút quá khứ cũng đi theo kim loại khóa kéo đóng lại mà phong tồn, Khương Daniel tâm tượng là có phệ huyết tiểu trùng không ngừng gặm ăn, mặt tái nhợt bên trên càng thêm không có huyết sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên chỉnh lý đồ tốt đứng tại cửa ra vào, "Niel a, gặp lại."

Ngoài cửa sổ sắc trời đã bắt đầu dần dần trắng bệch, ban đêm lấp lóe phồn tinh sa vào trong mây tầng, mặt trăng chậm rãi trượt xuống đến cấp độ hạ, tia sáng từ thanh lãnh trở nên vàng ấm, để Khương Daniel thấy không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, giống mặt trời sau khi xuất hiện liền muốn biến mất mặt trăng, Khương Daniel cảm thấy chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu ra khỏi phòng, hắn liền muốn mất đi hắn. Xúc động khiến cho hắn đè lại cửa phòng, một thanh kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta thích ngươi." Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu không để hắn rời đi, "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi."

Xảy ra bất ngờ tỏ tình cả kinh Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng tay ra bên trên hành lý, phản xạ có điều kiện đẩy ra Khương Daniel."Niel, ngươi, ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng sợ ánh mắt toàn bộ tan mất Khương Daniel trong mắt, "Ta nói như vậy ca có thể sẽ cảm thấy rất đột nhiên, ca suy tính một chút lại. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu gián đoạn nói chuyện, "Khương Daniel, ngươi điên rồi sao? Ngươi đang nói cái gì!"

Thương tâm qua đi đầu não vốn là ở vào hỗn độn trạng thái, kích thích tin tức làm suy nghĩ hoàn toàn hỗn loạn, tựa như là tại một đoàn đay rối bên trên lại đánh lên vô số cái bế tắc, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ở trạng thái căn bản là không cách nào phản ứng tình huống dưới mắt, không biết làm sao tay run rẩy nâng quá đỉnh đầu, bàn tay ấn về phía nhăn lại cái trán cố gắng làm mình trấn định lại."Daniel, ngươi hôm nay trạng thái không tốt, ta sẽ làm sự tình gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra."

"Thánh Hựu ca không thích ta sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, ý đồ từ thâm thúy tinh khiết tinh mâu ở bên trong lấy được đáp án.

Nhưng mà bất luận là [ thích ] hay là [ không thích ], đáp án này Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có cách nào cho, cũng không có tư cách trả lời, khẽ thở dài một hơi, "Ngươi biết thân phận của chúng ta."

"Thánh Hựu ca, không nói khác, ngươi trả lời vấn đề của ta."

Khương Daniel vốn là như vậy. Quyết chí tiến lên, bướng bỉnh phải nói không rõ đạo lý, biết rõ thân tại ngành giải trí tình cảm liền không lại có được chủ kiến của mình. Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý định bởi vì cái này vấn đề cùng hắn dây dưa, nhất định là không có kết quả tình cảm kia cũng không để cho nó nảy sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy rơi trên mặt đất hành lý chuẩn bị quay người rời đi, lại bị Khương Daniel đẩy lên trên cửa, từ sau cõng truyền đến hàn ý để Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tỉnh không ít."Buông tay." Muốn đưa tay thôi động Khương Daniel, lại bị hắn trở tay bắt được.

"Ta chỉ muốn muốn cái đáp án." Khương Daniel tối câm thanh âm hiển lộ rõ ràng hắn tại nhẫn nại, cúi dưới khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt không cho mảy may hi vọng, quyết tuyệt ngữ khí tỉnh táo giống là người xa lạ, "Chúng ta là bằng hữu."

Bằng hữu, cỡ nào thân mật xưng hô. Đơn giản hai chữ liền đem phần này tình cảm vạch phân rõ ràng, sở là sở, hán là hán, là vĩnh viễn sẽ không có gặp nhau.

Không mang tình cảm thanh âm đốt hết Khương Daniel sau cùng thanh tỉnh, hắn muốn đem trước mắt lạnh lùng người chiếm thành của mình, hắn muốn trở thành phần quan hệ này chủ đạo. Khương Daniel mang lên tức giận hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi mỏng, mềm mại xúc cảm cùng hắn trong tưởng tượng đồng dạng băng lãnh, lại không như trong tưởng tượng ngọt ngào, tại Khương Daniel ý đồ dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể mình hòa tan phần này rét lạnh trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu ra sức đẩy hắn ra, cầm lấy hành lý cực nhanh thoát đi gian phòng.

Bị đẩy ra mấy bước xa Khương Daniel trơ mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi hắn ánh mắt, ngồi liệt tại chỉ còn lại tấm ván gỗ trên giường, hắn mới ý thức tới mình vừa mới làm cái gì, hối hận cảm xúc để lồng ngực của hắn kịch liệt chập trùng, song tay vô lực đắp lên khóe mắt.

Không nên.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tâm tư linh lung lấy đại cục làm trọng, sao có thể mất lý trí ở thời điểm này buộc hắn làm ra chưa bao giờ có thảo luận lựa chọn, nước mắt thuận đuôi mắt nốt ruồi dọc theo khe hở chậm rãi chảy xuống.

Người đại diện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thất hồn lạc phách chạy đến ga ra tầng ngầm, lộn xộn đến mức hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy thường ngày bình tĩnh dáng vẻ, "Ngươi còn tốt đó chứ? Đừng quá khó chịu, về sau vẫn sẽ có cơ hội gặp mặt."

"Ừm, ca ta không sao, chúng ta đi thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem vùi đầu hướng rộng lớn bên ngoài bao, muốn đem mình hốt hoảng biểu lộ toàn bộ giấu tại bóng tối bên trong.

"Ong ong" có người liên hệ phát tới tin tức.

Thánh Hựu ca, thật xin lỗi.

Thánh Hựu ca, ta là thật tâm.

Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta một lần nữa làm bằng hữu đi có được hay không?

Thánh Hựu ca, không muốn không để ý tới ta.

...

Nhìn xem chưa đọc tin tức một đầu một đầu gia tăng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm khung chat chậm chạp không có điểm mở, mỏng như cánh ve tình giấy đã xuyên phá, lại có thể nào chữa trị như lúc ban đầu. Không hiểu xử lý như thế nào cũng chỉ có thể hèn hạ lựa chọn trốn tránh.

Không phải không thích, mà là yêu không dậy nổi.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Vài ngày trước, không biết đầu óc rút cái gì điên, cho mẹ ta nhìn một bát ngọt bánh lão sư viết « quá hạn thư tình », ta chỉ là đơn thuần cảm thấy hành văn ưu mỹ muốn chia sẻ, hoàn toàn quên đi cuối cùng đây là tiểu thuyết tình yêu! ! Mà lại mẹ ta biết Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là ai! ! ! (bình thường Thiên Thiên trong nhà lải nhải)

Chờ ta kịp phản ứng thời điểm nàng đã nhìn hơn phân nửa. . . Mẹ ta nói, các ngươi những này fan hâm mộ hay là rất ưu tú. (đúng a! Bát muội đều là nhân tài a! ) nhưng là cái này văn chương làm sao giống như là nói đồng tính luyến ái? ? ?

Ta nói bừa bịa chuyện một trận, cũng không biết nàng thế nào cảm giác, nhưng nhìn ánh mắt của ta hoàn toàn là không biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì biểu lộ, ta thành trưởng bối bên trong trong mắt người kỳ quái ㅠ ㅠ

Nhớ về sau mình sẽ không lại làm chuyện ngu như vậy

ಥ _ ಥ

* chớ chớ chớ lên cao chân nhân

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Thất tình có lẽ không như trong tưởng tượng thống khổ như vậy. Bọn hắn chưa từng có bắt đầu có lẽ cũng không thể coi là cái gì thất tình.

Trở lại F xã Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp cảm thụ thương cảm liền bắt đầu không biết ngày đêm diễn kỹ học tập, công ty đã đang vì hắn chọn lựa thích hợp kịch bản.

Sau này sẽ là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Về sau liền lại không nhìn thấy múa trên đài Ung Thánh Hựu đi.

Chuẩn bị tham gia Produce lúc hội trưởng liền đã nói với hắn, đây là cho hắn sân khấu mộng một cơ hội cuối cùng, xã bên trong sẽ chỉ phái hắn một cái luyện tập sinh tham gia tiết mục, mình cố gắng đem nắm. Có thể nhiều tại đài truyền hình lộ mặt là kiện hiếm có chuyện tốt, hắn thành công hay không đối công ty đến nói đều không trọng yếu.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói nắm chặt một cơ hội này là đối với mình quá khứ mười năm một cái công đạo, hắn hi vọng có thể họa cái trước hoàn mỹ dấu chấm tròn, mặc kệ con đường long đong bụi gai nội tâm cô độc dễ nát. Hắn đã làm tốt một mình phấn chiến chuẩn bị, thẳng đến một người xuất hiện đánh vỡ kế hoạch xong cục diện, tại sâu u trên mặt hồ đốt lên tầng tầng gợn sóng.

Produce sơ thu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại thứ hai vị trí bên trên, luyện tập môn sinh đều là nhiều lần mưa gió, hắn không phải cảm thấy mình so với người khác có ưu tú như vậy, chỉ là vì cho mình tăng thêm một chút hư vô tự tin thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu là không tự tin. Có lẽ không có ai biết.

Hắn khuôn mặt mỹ lệ, ngũ quan thâm thúy, mặt mày như vẽ, má trái bên trên còn có Thượng Đế tinh điêu tế trác tô điểm chi bút chòm sao nốt ruồi, liền đám đạo sư nhìn thấy kính dưới đầu mặt đều nhao nhao kinh thán không thôi; thân hình hắn thẳng tắp, âm sắc to rõ, tài hoa max điểm, popping càng là tập đến xuất thần nhập hóa, đã là mười phần hoàn mỹ idol hình tượng.

Sơ đánh giá cũng không ngoài sở liệu tại 101 người bên trong chiếm cứ trân quý 7 phần A đẳng cấp, so với cầm tới A vui sướng, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực vây quanh tại một mình luyện tập cô độc bên trong, cõng không xuống định hình vũ bộ là muốn leo lên sân khấu muốn khắc phục bước đầu tiên. Chỉ có không ngừng luyện tập, cố gắng là không sẽ phản bội.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu rất sớm đã chú ý tới Khương Daniel, cái kia đỉnh lấy một đầu sáng loáng phấn nộn tóc thiếu niên, thời khắc nhìn hắn đều là tươi đẹp mỉm cười nhỏ lộ thỏ răng thiếu niên, nhớ vũ bộ nhanh chóng khiêu vũ đường cong duyên dáng thiếu niên.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu ao ước trong lý tưởng tự tin bộ dáng thiếu niên.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ Khương Daniel đi vào ban A lúc dáng vẻ, cười đến một mặt xán lạn thiên chân vô tà, đang đợi thẩm phán kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu chính khẩn trương đến không được, nhìn thấy đi tới người là Khương Daniel về sau càng là trái tim trầm xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tại Khương Daniel trước mặt mất mặt.

Tốt đang sợ sự tình không có phát sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu còn lưu tại ban A, nhưng cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ bất quá là cùng một cái ban A huấn luyện sinh quan hệ mà thôi. Khương Daniel chung quanh luôn luôn có rất nhiều người, có ít người gọi hắn "Daniel", có ít người gọi hắn "Daniel ca", mà Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn "Khương Daniel" .

Có thể cùng Khương Daniel trở nên quen thuộc là Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới, ngẫu nhiên đường chéo chỗ đứng để hai người sinh ra gặp nhau. Mấy trăm lần đường chéo trò chuyện đi sau hiện sinh hoạt tình nghĩa, nhân sinh lý tưởng, sự nghiệp dã tâm đều như thế phù hợp, ngẫu nhiên tựa như là mệnh trung chú định.

Có cùng một chỗ cố gắng người làm bạn ở bên cạnh, luyện tập thất cũng biến thành không còn cô đơn nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chầm chậm trở nên khai lãng, tất cả mọi người cười hắn tống nghệ cảm giác càng ngày càng mạnh, ỷ vào mình nhan giá trị cao liền dùng linh tinh mặt, kỳ thật hắn là ưa thích nhìn thấy người bên cạnh triển khai nét mặt tươi cười dáng vẻ, ngọt ngào thỏ răng cùng cười đáp lên điệp đuôi mắt đều là tốt đẹp như vậy.

Từ thu khúc chủ đề đến sorry sorry2 tổ lại đến Get Ugly sân khấu đánh giá, từ "Khương Daniel" đến "Daniel" lại đến "Niel a", Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel một mực tại chung phòng phòng ngủ, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ cùng hưởng sung sướng cùng bí mật, cùng một chỗ chứng kiến vinh quang cùng trưởng thành. Hắn biết cái này yêu cười nam hài cũng sẽ rơi lệ, cũng sẽ thương tâm khổ sở, sẽ tại yếu ớt thời điểm hướng hắn đưa tay tìm kiếm an ủi, sẽ tại ánh trăng lạnh lẽo hạ cùng hắn thảo luận mê mang tương lai.

Khôi hài lại quan tâm ca ca hình tượng, là Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trước mặt hoàn mỹ nhất ngụy trang. Nếu như không có hiện thực đếm ngược đồng hồ cát tranh tranh bày ở trước mắt, hắn nghĩ liền lấy đơn giản như vậy thân phận một mực, một mực bồi tiếp Khương Daniel.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết coi như không có thời gian gông xiềng cầm tù lấy hắn cũng không có khả năng một mực làm bạn tại Khương Daniel bên người, Khương Daniel là sẽ phải phóng tới chín không giương cánh Liệp Ưng, hắn không thể trở thành quấy nhiễu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là không tự tin. Có lẽ Khương Daniel không biết.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel thổ lộ thời điểm lựa chọn trốn tránh, đang giải tán ba năm sau lần nữa liên hệ lúc lại lựa chọn trốn tránh, trốn tránh về sau lựa chọn công việc tê liệt mình, cỡ nào tục bao kịch bản, lại như phim truyền hình trình diễn đồng dạng hữu hiệu. Chí ít tại đem mình tra tấn đến không được Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này mười phần hữu hiệu, hắn để cho mình bận đến không rảnh bận tâm cái khác, mỗi ngày trừ nhắm mắt bốn, năm tiếng thời gian khác đều đang làm việc.

Phim truyền hình phiến hẹn liên tiếp không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chọn kịch bản phương diện rất cẩn thận, hắn không nghĩ diễn một chút lưu lượng nhân vật, muốn mở rộng mình hí đường, nghĩ muốn tiến quân trung võ đường. Muốn tại tự mình lựa chọn con đường bên trên trở nên càng tốt hơn.

Vốn là mười phần đơn bạc thân thể còn tại lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được tiêu gầy đi, hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều gầy hốc hác đi, người đại diện nhìn không được, khuyên hắn nghỉ ngơi "Thánh Hựu a, bộ này hí lập tức liền muốn hơ khô thẻ tre, hơ khô thẻ tre về sau ngươi nghỉ ngơi một đoạn thời gian đi lữ cái du lịch cái gì, ba năm đều không có nghỉ ngơi thật tốt qua."

"Không có chuyện gì ca, ta không mệt, ta liền sợ nhàn rỗi, như bây giờ rất tốt, ta rất thỏa mãn." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cùng người đại diện khoát khoát tay, "Đúng, ca, nghe nói qua một thời gian ngắn phụng tuấn hạo đạo diễn sẽ có thử hí, ta nghĩ đi thử xem."

"Được, ta đi giúp ngươi hỏi thăm một chút." Người đại diện nghe trả lời lắc đầu thở dài, rõ ràng nghệ nhân như thế tiến tới không cần quan tâm là chuyện tốt, nhưng cố gắng phải làm cho người có chút đau lòng, cái này cường độ cao lượng công việc sợ sẽ đem hắn đè sập.

Không nghĩ không đợi đến hơ khô thẻ tre, lo lắng sự tình liền thành thật.

"Ung Thánh Hựu té xỉu tại quay phim hiện trường! ! !"

"Liều mạng Tam Lang diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu quay phim mệt đến té xỉu! ! !"

"Đại thưởng diễn kỹ thưởng diễn viên ngoại cảnh quay chụp té xỉu, là thật vẫn còn giả vờ giả vịt?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu té xỉu bị khẩn cấp đưa vào Seoul bệnh viện!"

...

Ung Thánh Hựu té xỉu về sau, các nhà toà báo tranh nhau chen lấn tiến hành đưa tin, đường thấu té xỉu ảnh chụp cũng tại sns bên trên tùy ý lưu truyền, Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự lập tức tại naver lục soát trên bảng chiếm lĩnh một vị.

Seoul một tháng vẫn như cũ rất lạnh, bệnh viện hơi ấm mở rất đủ, xen lẫn tại lạnh nóng giao thế ở giữa pha lê bịt kín một tầng mông lung sương mù, ngoài cửa sổ phồn hoa lấp lóe cảnh đêm giờ phút này từ bên trong xem ra bất quá là mang theo ánh sáng ảnh hoa ban. Từ từ mở mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy chất lỏng một giọt một giọt rót vào trong cơ thể mình truyền nước, mới phản ứng được mình tại bệnh viện, không có một ai trong phòng bệnh bày đầy hoa tươi hoa quả, có rất nhiều người sang đây xem nhìn qua dáng vẻ.

Cuống họng cảm thấy khô khốc một hồi đau nhức, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ đưa tay đi lấy trên ngăn tủ đầu giường chén nước lúc người đại diện đi đến, "Ngươi tỉnh rồi, đừng nhúc nhích, ta tới giúp ngươi cầm."

"Ca, chuyện gì xảy ra a?"

"Ngươi còn hỏi ta chuyện gì xảy ra, muốn ngươi nghỉ ngơi thời điểm ngươi không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, cũng không tốt ăn ngon cơm, tuột huyết áp phạm đến té xỉu, bác sĩ nói lại không chú ý lần sau chính là cơn sốc đều nói không chừng!" Người đại diện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt vô cùng đáng thương dạng liền nổi giận, mắng lại mắng không hạ miệng, chỉ có thể tự mình sinh khí, "Thánh Hựu, lần này chụp xong sau ngươi bất luận như thế nào cũng phải cấp ta đi nghỉ ngơi đi! Thân thể là tiền vốn làm cách mạng ngươi có biết hay không..."

"Đi đi, ta biết, ta sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn mình." Tống ca mỗi lần ngay từ đầu thuyết giáo hắn liền không có ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian đánh gãy nói chuyện của hắn, tránh mình chờ chút còn cần lại đánh một châm đau đầu châm.

"Đúng, đạo diễn nói chờ thân thể ngươi dưỡng tốt lại đi đoàn làm phim, ngươi phần diễn cũng kém không nhiều đều chụp xong, chỉ kém mấy cái ống kính tối nay chụp cũng không quan hệ. Cho nên a, mấy ngày nay ngươi liền an tâm tại bệnh viện nuôi..."

Màn hình điện thoại di động biểu hiện thời gian 1:51 phân, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh lên đem bên tai vị này càu nhàu đại ca đuổi đi, "Được rồi tốt, ta hiện tại đã không có việc gì a, ta sẽ thành thành thật thật nằm, thời gian muộn như vậy, ca ngươi mau đi về nghỉ đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả đem người đại diện đuổi đi, bên tai cuối cùng là thanh tịnh không ít, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi yên tại trên giường bệnh, vừa mới tỉnh hiện tại cũng không có bao nhiêu buồn ngủ, nhàm chán nhìn chằm chằm cửa sổ, nhưng sương mù mông lung cái gì cũng thấy không rõ lắm, đành phải thu tầm mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà ngẩn người.

Trời tối người yên thời điểm thích hợp nhất suy nghĩ lung tung.

Tựa như hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình sẽ té xỉu là vì cái gì, là bởi vì hôm trước một câu kia "28 vui vẻ", bởi vì câu nói này năm 2022 ngày đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu chính là nằm ở trên giường vượt qua, không có ăn uống gì, một mực nằm thẳng đến ngày thứ hai đi làm, lại nói tiếp tại studio chụp mấy trận hí, thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi cho nên té xỉu.

Liền giống như bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu không chút kiêng kỵ nghĩ đến Khương Daniel, nghĩ bọn họ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, lần thứ nhất kề đầu gối nói chuyện lâu, lần thứ nhất ra ngoài ăn cơm, lần thứ nhất bổ sung bằng hữu, lần thứ nhất ôm, lần thứ nhất cãi nhau, lần thứ nhất tỏ tình, lại nghĩ tới mình cự tuyệt, nghĩ đến hiện ở xa lạ, muốn trở lại quá khứ.

Liền giống như bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu hối tiếc quá khứ, nếu như mình lúc ấy không có cự tuyệt hiện tại sẽ là như thế nào? Có phải là bị phát hiện bộc lộ, bị cả nước phong sát tạm dừng diễn nghệ sự nghiệp, sau đó tại Canada trải qua cuộc sống của người bình thường có thể hay không hạnh phúc. Có lẽ còn đang len lén tiến hành bí mật yêu đương, lại có lẽ cùng một chỗ về sau không thích hợp sớm đã chia tay.

Suy nghĩ lung tung kết quả là thống khổ, tác dụng phụ chính là hắn đã xuất hiện ảo giác xuyên thấu qua trên cửa khối nhỏ pha lê nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa của hắn. Cho dù hắn mang theo khẩu trang cùng mũ lưỡi trai, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là một chút nhận ra hắn.

Ánh mắt tương giao nháy mắt cổng bóng đen biến mất, Ung Thánh Hựu dép lê cũng chưa kịp mặc vội vã đi tới cửa, mở cửa phòng bên ngoài hành lang bên trên trống rỗng, chỉ có cố gắng công việc bạch dệt đèn đâm vào mắt người đau nhức. Thật chính là mình ảo giác sao? Cảm giác bất lực từ lòng bàn chân đánh tới, mất đi đứng vững khí lực, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, nước mắt cũng đi theo bất tranh khí muốn tràn mi mà ra.

Thất tình làm sao lại không thống khổ, chỉ có mất đi tâm thời điểm mới lại không biết đau nhức.

Một giọt nước mắt xẹt qua gương mặt muốn rơi rơi xuống mặt đất lại bị một đôi màu đen giày thể thao tiếp được.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi là đang tìm ta sao?"

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Trái bưởi lúc nào mới có thể bị Khương Dan hòa tan!

Ta cũng không biết. . .

Khương Dan có thể hay không lại chủ động một điểm!

Ta cũng không biết. . .

Một lần nữa về cố vấn 202 cảm giác từ Khương Dan vừa đi vào ban A trong nháy mắt đó bắt đầu, hai người bọn họ cố sự liền bắt đầu.

Vì cái gì thích Dan Ung, bởi vì không kinh doanh mà thích.

Siêu thích lý do này, bởi vì không kinh doanh nhưng là y nguyên rất ngọt, không cần công khai nói cho mọi người, nhưng chúng ta chính là quan hệ rất tốt, tam quan nhất trí, ánh mắt ăn ý, linh hồn thâm giao.

Đúng, ta hôm nay chính là nghĩ hô một câu: Ta yêu khoa học!

【 Dan Ung 】 ngươi Giáng Sinh kết 6

Khi bất an chờ mong cùng mừng thầm trầm mặc đồng thời tìm tới cửa lúc ngươi chọn cái kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xem xuất hiện ở trước mắt đôi giày này, thanh âm quen thuộc từng chữ từng chữ truyền vào lỗ tai của hắn, nhưng hắn không dám ngẩng đầu, cứ như vậy một mực thấp, cũng không trả lời người tới vấn đề. Thân thể còn không có lý do nghĩ lui về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nghĩ không thông mình vì cái gì như thế già mồm, rõ ràng đi tới cửa cũng là chính mình.

Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt yếu ớt không chịu nổi gió thổi người, vốn là gầy gò dáng người bởi vì sinh bệnh càng thêm lộ ra đơn bạc, màu lam nhạt đường vân dưới quần áo bệnh nhân thân thể giống như là muốn chống đỡ không nổi trọng lượng, quần áo lộ ra trống rỗng.

Khương Daniel nguyên bản sinh khí Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc thái độ, nhưng nhìn đến người trước mắt cúi đầu dáng vẻ, trong lòng lại mềm nhũn ra, lại nhìn thấy trước mắt trên sàn nhà trống trơn ngay cả bít tất cũng không có mặc chân, không chút suy nghĩ liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu đánh ôm ngang.

Trước kia chính là như thế nhẹ sao? Ôm vào trong ngực đều không cảm giác được trọng lượng.

Đột nhiên mất đi trọng tâm Ung Thánh Hựu giật nảy mình, đầu não còn chưa kịp làm ra phản ứng, thân thể đã đi đầu một bước ôm Khương Daniel cổ. Gần trong gang tấc khoảng cách cùng trên cánh tay truyền đến ấm áp xúc cảm, màu hồng bò lên trên Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai.

Thẳng đến Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có nói câu nào. Khương Daniel cũng không tiếp tục hỏi, chỉ là yên lặng ngồi tại hắn bên giường.

Ngoài cửa sổ đã không có xe nước Mã Long thanh âm, chỉ còn lại thải sắc đèn nê ông đang lóe lên, lộng lẫy nhan sắc ý đồ vì cái này quạnh quẽ thành thị tăng thêm một điểm ôn nhu.

Ba giờ sáng bệnh viện an tĩnh dọa người, trong phòng bệnh người đều trầm mặc không nói, trong yên tĩnh thanh âm bị vô hạn phóng đại, hành lang bên trên đồng hồ tại tí tách đi lại, ngắn mà tiếng thở hào hển, còn có tâm bẩn mạnh mẽ đanh thép nhảy lên âm thanh.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem nằm tại trên giường bệnh Ung Thánh Hựu, màu đen tóc mái có chút dài, ngăn trở con mắt, thấy không rõ lắm ánh mắt, như pho tượng hình dáng bởi vì gầy gò trở nên càng thêm sắc bén, ngũ quan so trước kia càng lộ vẻ đột xuất, gò má trái ba viên nốt ruồi cũng thâm trầm phải càng thêm loá mắt.

Minh là một bộ cứng rắn đường cong, vì sao lại lộ ra như thế nhu tình.

Là ánh đèn cho ảo giác sao, hay là giây phút không sai đi lại đồng hồ nhiễu loạn tâm trí.

Có lẽ là thể nội adrenalin không bị khống chế bài tiết quá nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu khép chặt đôi môi, cố gắng không để cho mình phát ra âm thanh. Vừa rồi vấn đề hắn không biết nên trả lời như thế nào, kết quả sẽ để cho hắn nước đổ khó hốt.

Hắn là đang tìm Khương Daniel.

Hắn là kỳ vọng lấy có thể cùng hắn gặp nhau.

Hắn là hi vọng mình có thể có dũng khí đáp ứng hắn.

Khát vọng đồ vật rất rất nhiều, tựa như tại ngâm nước chân người bên trên cột lên phụ trọng tảng đá, khát vọng phải càng nhiều, phụ trọng phải càng nhiều.

Hắn sợ cái này tình cảm quá làm cho người sa vào.

Hắn sợ không người không chịu nhận được công nhận tình cảm.

Hắn sợ hủy Khương Daniel nhân sinh cùng giấc mộng của hắn.

Bọn hắn không còn là chỉ gặm tình yêu bánh mì liền có thể sống qua ngây ngô thiếu niên, bọn hắn có người nhà, có bằng hữu, có fan hâm mộ, còn có giấc mộng của mình. Cho nên hắn không thể trả lời.

Cho nên hắn không dám trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ còn chưa có phần này dũng khí.

Trong phòng bệnh yên lặng không khí không có thay đổi, ngoài cửa sổ thế giới bắt đầu trở nên không giống với. Bắt đầu màu trắng điểm điểm như tơ liễu tại không trung bay múa, dần dần biến lớn giống trái lê cánh hoa đồng dạng vô số, tuyết đầu mùa tuyết rơi thiếu lại không mật, rơi trên mặt đất qua trong giây lát liền không gặp được vết tích, giống như là tuyết đầu mùa chưa từng tới.

"Ca, tuyết rơi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, bay lả tả bông tuyết bay xuống, tùy ý tại thành thị giữa không trung xoay quanh bay múa, trán phóng vẫn lạc trước đó cuối cùng mỹ lệ.

"Là năm nay tuyết đầu mùa đâu." Khương Daniel nhẹ nói. Thật tốt, năm nay tuyết đầu mùa có thể cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ.

"Ừm." Có lẽ là cảnh tuyết quá đẹp tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đắm chìm tại này nháy mắt trong ôn nhu, nhẹ giọng đáp lại.

Quay đầu đối đầu Khương Daniel ánh mắt, ôn nhu giống là trong rừng rậm nước hồ. Những cái kia giấu ở đáy lòng lời nói sẽ phải thốt ra, lại biến mất tại trong cổ họng.

"Niel. . . Ta..."

"Ca, hôm nay trước nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi."

Khương Daniel đứng dậy để Ung Thánh Hựu nằm xong, lại giúp hắn bóp tốt chăn mền, sau đó cầm chăn mền dưới đáy hơi lạnh xương cốt rõ ràng giãy dụa lấy vừa mềm cùng tay trái.

Bầu không khí lại một lần nữa lâm vào trong yên tĩnh, tựa hồ cùng trước kia trầm mặc có thứ gì khác biệt, sau đó truyền đến đều đều tiếng hít thở.

"Thánh Hựu a, ăn sớm cơm á!"

Ung Thánh Hựu mở hai mắt ra nhìn thấy người đại diện to lớn mặt xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, nháy mắt hù đến thanh tỉnh.

Hắn ngắm nhìn bốn phía, rất rõ ràng trừ người đại diện không có bất kỳ thứ gì khác. Ngoài cửa sổ thời tiết sáng sủa, ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua pha lê chiếu tiến gian phòng, pha tạp quang ảnh bắn ra trên sàn nhà nhìn rất đẹp, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra là tuyết rơi xuống dáng vẻ.

"Ngươi đang tìm cái gì a, ta hôm nay mua bào ngư cháo ngươi tranh thủ thời gian đánh răng ăn chút."

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh xuống giường bên cạnh không yên lòng đáp trả, ngón chân đụng phải lạnh buốt sàn nhà để hắn hồi tưởng lại cái kia ấm áp ôm ấp, "Buổi tối hôm qua tuyết rơi sao?"

"Ừm? Không biết, buổi sáng hôm nay không thấy được tuyết a. Ngươi hỏi cái này để làm gì?"

"Không có gì." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, muốn xác định cái gì, có chưa có tuyết rơi, có phải là thật hay không tới qua, là không phải mình chỉ là đang nằm mơ mà thôi.

Người đại diện ngại gian phòng bên trong quá quạnh quẽ mở ra TV, tin tức dẫn chương trình nhóm chính tại đọc chậm lấy rườm rà lặp lại tin tức bản thảo, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy còn không bằng nhìn điện thoại tới thú vị.

"Vì mọi người thông báo tiếp theo đầu tin tức, hôm nay ba giờ sáng mười lăm phân Seoul nghênh đón năm 2022 tuyết đầu mùa, bởi vì tuyết rơi thời gian tại rạng sáng lại tuyết rơi lượng..."

"Thật tuyết rơi xuống rồi?" Người đại diện ở bên cạnh nhỏ giọng thầm thì.

Là thật tuyết rơi xuống. Dù cho không có nghe được tin tức Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết.

Trên điện thoại di động cho thấy bỏ đi hắn lo nghĩ tin tức.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta hôm nay còn có hải ngoại hành trình liền đi trước, mấy ngày nay ca hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn mình, không muốn sinh bệnh, ta sẽ đau lòng.

Thánh Hựu ca, ta biết ca đang lo lắng cái gì, chúng ta đều không có thử qua làm sao liền có thể đoán trước kết quả, hậu quả có lẽ không có chúng ta trong tưởng tượng đáng sợ như vậy, ta tin tưởng ca cùng tâm ý của ta là đồng dạng, như vậy có thể hay không thử tin tưởng ta, tin tưởng chúng ta có thể cùng một chỗ dắt tay đi qua cửa ải khó khăn này, có được hay không? Nếu như không cùng ca cùng một chỗ, ta nhất định sẽ hối hận.

Thánh Hựu ca, ta có thể trở thành ngươi dũng khí sao?

Ca suy tính một chút, chờ ta về nước thời điểm nói cho ta đáp án được không?

Tuyết đầu mùa rất đẹp, ta hi vọng về sau mỗi một trận tuyết đều có thể cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng một chỗ thưởng thức."

—— Khương Daniel

Ung Thánh Hựu là không tự tin. Khương Daniel biết.

Cho nên Khương Daniel mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí giữ gìn cái này chút tình cảm này, cố gắng duy trì lấy bằng hữu khoảng cách, cho nên mới chậm chạp thổ lộ, cho nên mới không dám đưa tay đi đụng vào, cho nên bọn hắn mới mất đi lẫn nhau nhiều năm như vậy.

Khi bất an chờ mong cùng mừng thầm trầm mặc đồng thời tìm tới cửa lúc ngươi chọn cái kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn: Ta dũng khí chỉ có thể là ngươi.

Tình yêu có thể là khắc chế, nhưng tuyệt sẽ không là trốn tránh.

TBC

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Có mới đường có thể kích thích viết văn tiến độ

dbp ta kiếm cớ

"Daniel would never leave Ong alone."

Buổi sáng hôm nay nhìn thấy thế là gió bão rơi lệ ㅠ ㅠ

Đổi ta tâm, vì ngươi tâm, bắt đầu biết tướng ức sâu.

【 Dan Ung 】 ngươi Giáng Sinh kết 7 (hoàn tất)

* ngụy hiện cõng

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới có thể đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu phòng bệnh.

Ở phía xa nhìn trộm loại chuyện này hắn đã không phải lần đầu tiên làm, thế nhưng là ngu dốt như Ung Thánh Hựu ba năm qua vậy mà một lần cũng không có phát hiện qua hắn. Khương Daniel luôn luôn ở phía xa quan sát một hồi, sau đó lại một mình quay người lặng lẽ rời đi. Nếu như ngày đó không phải hắn còn tránh tại nơi hẻo lánh nhìn thấy phòng cửa bị mở ra, có lẽ hắn liền sẽ quay người xuống lầu lại một người nghênh đón tuyết đầu mùa.

Tốt tại hắn không có bỏ được lập tức rời đi.

Tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu có thò đầu ra tìm kiếm.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu không có mâu thuẫn hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện, nhưng không bài trừ là bởi vì bị bệnh bên trong yếu ớt cảm xúc mà đột nhiên tới ôn nhu.

Khương Daniel rất muốn lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn lại vẫn không nỡ, muốn bồi ở bên cạnh hắn hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn hắn, lại hết lần này tới lần khác ngày thứ hai còn có hải ngoại hành trình, lưu luyến không rời ngồi chờ tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên giường, lòng bàn tay phải truyền đến mềm mại nhiệt độ để hắn bỏ không được rời đi, thẳng đến rạng sáng năm giờ trực tiếp xuất phát đi sân bay.

Đi sân bay trên đường, Khương Daniel nghĩ rất nhiều. Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì một mực trốn tránh hắn, đổi mới một năm nhanh hơn một năm ngành giải trí yêu đương đã là cấm kỵ, nếu như hay là bộc lộ, thật không biết sẽ xuất hiện kết quả gì. Mọi người là kinh lịch như thế nào quá trình mới đi đến hiện tại bước này, hắn so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, hắn cũng so với ai khác đều sợ hãi mất đi. Nhưng hắn không cam tâm, đều không có đi cố gắng một lần làm sao biết có thể đi hay không xuống dưới. Hắn yêu quý hát nhảy, hắn hưởng thụ sân khấu, những này tại Khương Daniel trong đời đều rất trọng yếu, thế nhưng là trọng yếu nhất hay là Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ cần hắn tin tưởng hắn hắn liền có lòng tin dắt tay đi xuống. Thế là Khương Daniel tại lâm lên máy bay trước đó lại biên tập thật dài một đoạn văn tự, cho dù đối với trả lời Khương Daniel không có ôm kỳ vọng.

Tắt máy. Cất cánh. Chờ đợi.

Dài dằng dặc mười hai giờ thời gian phi hành, Khương Daniel chỉ mơ mơ màng màng ngủ ba giờ. Khi máy bay bình ổn hạ xuống tại lục địa, hạ cánh cùng mặt đất giảm tốc ma sát sinh ra kịch liệt va chạm đem Khương Daniel va chạm thanh tỉnh.

Rơi xuống đất. Khởi động máy. Bất an.

Đang muốn dâng lên sơ dương xuyên thấu qua mở ra che nắng tấm, ánh nắng không kịp chờ đợi rải vào cabin rơi tại Khương Daniel bả vai, lọn tóc, cấp tốc tại hắn quanh người độ bên trên một tầng cạn vòng sáng trắng, hắn khẽ run đè xuống nút mở máy, ánh nắng chiếu ở trên màn ảnh có chút chướng mắt.

"Khương Daniel tiên sinh?"

Tiếp viên hàng không thanh âm ngọt ngào ghé vào lỗ tai hắn quay chung quanh, nhưng hắn không có chút nào nghe được. Thẳng đến nàng chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Khương Daniel tiên sinh, lần này chuyến bay đã kết thúc."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu đối tiếp viên hàng không nở rộ đời này rực rỡ nhất nhất nụ cười vui vẻ, "A, tạ ơn!"

Tiếp viên hàng không rơi chìm tại tiếu dung bên trong cảm thán quả nhiên là quốc dân thần tượng nụ cười lực lượng, chưa kịp làm ra phản ứng Khương Daniel đã chân dài phóng ra cabin.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ về năm chữ.

"Tốt, chờ ngươi trở về."

Từng chữ đều tại bị dần dần phóng đại, như là đang bị rót vào tên là hạnh phúc khí thể khí cầu, từng chút từng chút chậm rãi trướng đầy tại Khương Daniel buồng tim cho đến bạo phá, ở trái tim lưu lại ngọt ngào khí tức.

Thời gian một tuần đặc biệt dài dằng dặc. Khương Daniel vội vàng chuẩn bị buổi hòa nhạc, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng quay phim, lại thêm lệch giờ, thời gian đã hơn một lần không thể đụng tới, gửi đi tin tức đều muốn vượt qua mười mấy tiếng mới có thể nhận được trả lời.

7 ngày, 168 giờ, 10080 phút, 604800 giây.

Khương Daniel không biết nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu bao nhiêu lần, đầu kia chỉ có năm chữ tin nhắn không biết nhiều lần nhìn bao nhiêu lần, . Hắn chỉ biết mỗi qua một giây đối với hắn tưởng niệm lại sẽ tăng thêm một điểm.

Trở lại Hàn Quốc đã là đêm khuya. Camera cùng đèn flash còn ở phi trường đại sảnh chờ, Khương Daniel lần đầu có muốn đi VIP thông đạo ý nghĩ.

Hiện tại hắn chỉ muốn nhanh tránh đi phóng viên về đến nhà. Ngay lập tức đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

"Đông đông đông" ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang xem Khương Daniel về nước sân bay tin tức đồ, hắn đưa di động phóng tới trên bàn trà, lên mang dép vào đi mở cửa, "Đến, Tống ca ngươi lại rơi xuống thứ gì sao?"

Ngoài cửa là ngày nhớ đêm mong Khương Daniel.

Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ra hiện tại hắn cổng nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đại não còn chưa kịp bắt đầu vận chuyển Khương Daniel đã đi vào cửa trước trở tay đóng cửa lại.

"Đều xuất đạo nhiều năm như vậy, làm sao còn như thế không tỉnh táo? Tùy tiện là ai gõ cửa ngươi đều cho mở?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem ngốc đứng tại cửa ra vào người cười trộm, kỳ thật hắn nghe được hắn hô quản lý thanh âm của người nhưng vẫn là không nhịn được muốn đùa hắn.

Mặc dù là bị nói đùa nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy mình làm được không tốt lắm, có chút đuối lý, lại có chút xấu hổ, dứt khoát không trả lời vấn đề của hắn, cầm song trong phòng dép lê cho Khương Daniel liền hướng phòng bếp đi đến.

"Ngươi trước ở trên ghế sa lon ngồi một hồi, nghĩ uống gì?"

"Đều có thể, " Khương Daniel ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon quay đầu đối phòng bếp phương hướng, "Chỉ cần là Thánh Hựu ca ngâm đều dễ uống."

Sau đó Khương Daniel quay đầu liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bày tại trên bàn trà còn chưa kịp rời khỏi xem giao diện điện thoại.

"Cho ngươi, " Ung Thánh Hựu đem nước trái cây đưa cho Khương Daniel, phát hiện ánh mắt của hắn dừng lại tại trên bàn trà, nghĩ từ bản thân vừa mới là đang nhìn hắn tin tức còn chưa kịp rời khỏi, lập tức đưa tay đưa di động nhét về túi áo.

"Ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngồi ở bên cạnh, cái này cũng đã đầy đủ đến để Khương Daniel cảm thấy mỹ hảo đến không thể tin được, từ bờ môi bên trong khẽ gọi lên tiếng danh tự, phảng phất dùng hết trên đời giọng ôn nhu nhất, Khương Daniel nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, đầy mắt yêu thương vô cùng sống động. Ung Thánh Hựu chưa có trở về tránh, nâng lên lập tức liền muốn nổi sương mù con mắt đối đầu cặp kia thâm tình mà cực nóng con mắt.

Không có người mở miệng nói chuyện, nếu là thời gian vĩnh hằng tại lúc này cũng sẽ không còn có tiếc nuối.

Hay là Khương Daniel đánh trước phá mảnh này yên tĩnh.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi lại nhìn ta như vậy ta khả năng liền không nhịn được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhịn được từ toét ra nhếch lên khóe miệng, "A..., đứng đắn một chút!"

"Ta nghĩ ca. Muốn đứng đắn làm gì?"

"Ngươi không là vừa vặn mới về nước sao? Làm sao nhanh như vậy liền đến ta chỗ này." Vừa mới nhìn thấy đưa tin lại đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mắt quả thực dọa Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một cái, hắn nghĩ Khương Daniel hẳn là cũng muốn về trước một chuyến nhà mình, không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy liền xuất hiện tại cửa nhà mình.

"Bởi vì ta nghĩ ca a, chỉ muốn lại nhanh một giây nhìn thấy ca đều tốt." Khương Daniel hai tay nâng cằm lên nũng nịu, "Cho nên từ sân bay ra ta liền trực tiếp đến tìm ca."

"Ngươi điên ư, làm sao có thể không trở về nhà trực tiếp tới tìm ta! Ngươi cửa nhà khẳng định đều có fan hâm mộ ngồi xổm điểm, đợi không được ngươi đến lúc đó lại không biết muốn ra tin mới gì. Ta biết ngươi muốn ta, ta mỗi ngày cũng trong nhà đếm lấy thời gian chờ ngươi về nước, nội tâm không kịp chờ đợi muốn cùng Niel gặp mặt, nhưng là cũng không thể làm như vậy a, chúng ta còn sẽ có rất nhiều thời gian, tại sao phải sốt ruột giờ khắc này. Ngươi đã nói chúng ta cùng một chỗ cố gắng, cùng một chỗ hảo hảo bắt đầu, thế nhưng là như bây giờ. . ."

Khương Daniel tiến lên ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy nói chuyện của hắn, "Thánh Hựu ca, chớ khẩn trương. Ta nói đùa lừa gạt ngươi, ta đây chính là về nhà mình trên đường a, ca, ta tại các ngươi cư xá mua phòng nhỏ liền tại ngươi trên lầu. Cho nên, đừng lo lắng, ta là tại về nhà mình đâu."

Người trong ngực không có âm thanh, chỉ là bả vai tại biên độ nhỏ run run, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tốt ủy khuất, từ quyết định phải cùng Khương Daniel cùng nhau đối mặt về sau, hắn vẫn tại cẩn thận từng li từng tí kế hoạch tương lai của bọn hắn, chú ý đại chúng đối cùng giới cách nhìn, lấy chính mình tài sản đi làm quản lý tài sản, hắn suy nghĩ kỹ nhiều, nhiều đến một điểm gió thổi cỏ lay là có thể đem hắn thổi ngã đổ sụp. Hắn cẩn thận lấy sợ bị nhìn ra cái gì manh mối, bị Khương Daniel một câu nói đùa cho đè sập. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tốt ủy khuất.

Khương Daniel cảm nhận được trên bờ vai từng chút từng chút truyền đến nóng ướt nhiệt độ, hắn có chút hoảng, thế nào cũng không nên cầm cái này nói đùa. Hắn nhẹ vỗ về Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng, xin lỗi mở miệng, "Thật xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu ca."

"Thật thật xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu ca. Ta không nên cầm cái này nói đùa. Ta mua nhà thời điểm liền nên nói cho ngươi, nhưng ta chính là nghĩ cho ngươi một cái ngạc nhiên, thật. Ta không nghĩ tới sẽ cho ca mang đến áp lực lớn như vậy."

"Ta biết rất rõ ràng ca luôn luôn đều tâm tư cẩn thận, đều là ta không tốt, ta không có cân nhắc đến ca tâm tình, chỉ lo mình vui vẻ. Ca, ngươi đánh ta đi!"

"Đừng khóc, ca, ta sẽ đau lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên dính đầy nước mắt mặt, tránh thoát Khương Daniel ôm, mân mê miệng, sau đó đưa tay hướng Khương Daniel trên thân gõ mấy lần, "Đánh ngươi mấy lần làm sao đủ, quá tiện nghi ngươi."

"Muốn trừng phạt ngươi cả một đời."

"Được."

Động tình chỗ sâu, Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu ôm nhau mà hôn.

Có vừa mua phòng ở làm yểm hộ, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà hẹn hò thuận lợi tiến hành. Không cần đi làm thời gian, hai người ở nhà kéo lên màn cửa co lại ở trên ghế sa lon xem phim, mở ra nhiệt độ thấp điều hoà không khí che kín chăn mền nói chuyện phiếm, tại ngày mùa thu ánh nắng bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại ban công chờ lấy Khương Daniel cho hắn chân dung, nướng hơi ấm trong nhà nấu lấy nóng hôi hổi nồi lẩu. Có khi cũng sẽ chạy tới bên ngoài tại hoa anh đào dưới đường dắt tay tản bộ, đi tại chạng vạng tối Lệ Thuỷ nghe thủy triều lên xuống thanh âm, nhìn xem đầy đất màu vàng hơi đỏ lá cây, tại tuyết trắng mịt mùng bên trong lưu lại thuộc về hai người dấu chân.

Một năm bốn mùa.

Xuân Hạ Thu Đông.

Luân hồi giao thế.

Năm 2025 ngày 25 tháng 12, Khương Daniel tại Seoul tổ chức buổi hòa nhạc.

"Mặc dù thật đáng tiếc, chúng ta lại đến cuối cùng một ca khúc." Khương Daniel đứng tại múa đài trung ương nghe được fan hâm mộ tại dưới đài không thôi tiếng hò hét, "Hôm nay là lễ Giáng Sinh, cuối cùng một ca khúc liền chúc mọi người Giáng Sinh vui vẻ."

Ánh đèn toàn bộ dập tắt, khi âm nhạc vang lên, tất cả ánh đèn tụ tập đến sân khấu một chỗ, Khương Daniel ngồi tại tơ hồng nhung trên ghế sa lon mang theo con nai đồ trang sức từ giàn giáo chậm rãi dâng lên.

"Santa baby . Just slip a sable under the tree . For me . . ."

"Santa baby . So hurry down the chimney tonight . . ."

Thứ hai tiểu tiết âm nhạc là cùng Khương Daniel hoàn toàn khác biệt giọng nam, lúc này một chùm ánh đèn hội tụ tại sân khấu một chỗ khác, giàn giáo bên trên lại xuất hiện một tòa ghế sô pha, đưa lưng về phía người xem, theo ca khúc chậm rãi chuyển hướng chính diện sân khấu.

Kỳ thật không cần quay tới, tất cả mọi người đã biết đây là Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm. Đặc biệt quân tiếng nói, dù cho tiếp qua mười năm cũng vô pháp quên. Dưới trận đã bắt đầu có người nghẹn ngào, bất quá càng lớn tiếng hay là toàn trường hợp xướng thanh âm.

Santa baby .

Forgot to mention one little thing .

A ring .

I don' t mean on the phone .

Santa baby .

So hurry down the chimney tonight .

So hurry down the chimney tonight .

So hurry down the chimney tonight .

"Ha ha ha, mọi người đều bị giật nảy mình đi, vị này là ta hôm nay buổi hòa nhạc đặc biệt khách quý!" Kết thúc ca khúc sau Khương Daniel lập tức giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Mọi người tốt, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu." Ung Thánh Hựu quá lâu không có đứng lên sân khấu, nhìn lên trước mặt chiếu lấp lánh đung đưa tiếp ứng bổng hốc mắt đột nhiên có chút ướt át, "Mọi người Giáng Sinh vui vẻ! Đều có được khỏe hay không?"

Dưới võ đài đáp lại chỉnh tề "Sống rất tốt!"

"Hôm nay bởi vì ta đột nhiên xuất hiện để mọi người giật nảy mình a?"

"Không có!"

"Thật thật lâu chưa có trở lại sân khấu bên trên, hôm nay lên đài trước đó cũng một mực đang khẩn trương đâu, còn tốt có dưới võ đài các ngươi tiếng hoan hô ta mới kiên trì đem ca khúc hát xong. Hôm nay cũng thực tình really hoàn toàn thật cảm ơn mọi người!" Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía phía trước thật sâu bái.

"Vì bồi thường mọi người bị giật mình tổn thất, ta lại cho mọi người hát một bài ca đi, " Ung Thánh Hựu nghịch ngợm nháy mắt, "Đây chính là nổi tiếng người chế tác Kim Tại Hoán vừa viết mới khúc a, bất quá ca từ là chính ta viết."

Khương Daniel một mực đứng ở bên cạnh cười nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn hát một bài nữa, việc này làm sao ngay cả hắn cũng không biết.

"Kỳ thật đây là lâm thời thêm tiết mục, ngay cả Daniel cũng không biết đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay đầu lại hướng Khương Daniel cười cười, "Xem như ta đưa cho mọi người cùng Niel quà giáng sinh ~ có thể thích liền tốt hơn rồi."

Sân khấu bên trên thêm ra hai cái ghế, Khương Daniel được an bài ngồi trên ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nửa ngồi trên ghế hai tay vịn microphone, đợi âm nhạc vang lên hắn chầm chậm mở miệng.

"Ta biết

Đi hướng ngươi con đường này là chính xác

Ta biết

Ngươi ở phía trước phương chiếu sáng lấy ta muốn đi đường

Chạy tại đêm tối cuối cùng

Là ngươi hóa thân chùm sáng chiếu sáng ta

Tựa như tinh thần óng ánh mộng cảnh

Ta nhìn chăm chú ngươi

Ngươi là tươi đẹp như vậy

Ngươi là ta không gì sánh kịp ánh nắng

Ngươi là ta duy nhất đáp án

Thời gian dài dằng dặc

Chúng ta ưng thuận ước định

Ngươi hết thảy với ta mà nói đều là đặc biệt

Ta từng dưới đáy lòng hô hoán tên của ngươi

Muốn tại trong vũ trụ lưu lại tên của ngươi

Nghĩ phải bắt được tay

Muốn nhìn ngươi mỉm cười

Muốn vì ngươi mà cố gắng

Nghĩ vĩnh viễn tại bên cạnh ngươi cho sau lưng ngươi ôm

Muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ tắm rửa ánh trăng trong sáng

Chúng ta sáng tạo mỗi một ngày

Cùng ngươi trên đường phố đi qua hồi ức

Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ giẫm qua cánh hoa cùng tuyết trắng

Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ thấy qua mặt trời mọc cùng mặt trời lặn

Từ từ hoa anh đào cũng không kịp ngươi xán lạn

Tuyết trắng mênh mang cũng không kịp ngươi thuần khiết

Ngươi là duy nhất

Ta không thể thoát khỏi lực hút

Ta sẽ không đứng tại chỗ

Ta sẽ chạy về phía ngươi

Lâm vào ngực của ngươi

Nắm ở của ta tay

Chăm chú dắt ở của ta tay

Dù cho bốn mùa thay phiên đẩu chuyển tinh di

Ta vũ trụ mênh mông vĩnh viễn có ngươi

Nắm ở của ta tay

Chăm chú dắt ở của ta tay

Dù cho bốn mùa thay phiên đẩu chuyển tinh di

Ta vũ trụ mênh mông vĩnh viễn có ngươi "

Âm nhạc kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần Khương Daniel, phát hiện hắn đã khống chế không nổi lưu lại nước mắt, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng lau đi hắn nước mắt trên mặt.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được đứng lên ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, buông ra sau hắn cầm ống nói lên, "Ta không nghĩ tới Thánh Hựu ca sẽ đưa ta như thế đại nhất phần quà giáng sinh, ta thật hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới, ta thật thật thật rất thích. Ta cũng thật rất xin lỗi mọi người, ta có cho mọi người chuẩn bị quà giáng sinh , đợi lát nữa tan cuộc liền có thể cầm tới, hi vọng mọi người không nên tức giận, bởi vì ta hiện tại muốn tặng cho Thánh Hựu ca ta chuẩn bị quà giáng sinh."

Khương Daniel xuất ra một cái hộp quà, chiếc hộp màu đỏ lộ ra ngoài ra một cây dây đỏ, dây đỏ đỉnh buộc tại Khương Daniel trên tay phải. Khương Daniel đem hộp quà ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc nhìn dây đỏ mở ra hộp quà cái nắp, bên trong vậy mà là một đoàn màu đỏ dây thừng.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi tuyển đi, chỉ có một cây là cùng trên tay của ta liên tiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự lựa chọn một cây.

Bắt được. Quăng lên.

Khương Daniel buông ra cầm hộp quà tay, dây đỏ cùng hộp quà đều bởi vì sức hút trái đất hướng trên mặt bàn rơi xuống, triển lộ trong không khí là liên tiếp lấy Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vận mệnh dây đỏ. Dây thừng thân bởi vì lôi kéo còn đang lắc lư, lại bởi vì lắc lư bị ánh đèn chiết xạ ra càng thêm hào quang chói sáng.

Kết nối vận mệnh dây đỏ ở giữa xuyên lấy sẽ phải khóa gấp lẫn nhau tín vật, Khương Daniel chuẩn bị đối giới.

Khương Daniel gỡ xuống chiếc nhẫn mang tại Ung Thánh Hựu tay trái trên ngón vô danh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng run rẩy đem chiếc nhẫn đeo lên Khương Daniel ngón áp út, khắc ấn ở bên trong bên cạnh lẫn nhau danh tự theo ngón áp út mạch máu mỗi một lần nhảy lên chảy vào trái tim, đem lẫn nhau danh tự lạc ấn ở trong lòng.

Khương Daniel cận thân hôn Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy lông mi, "Thánh Hựu ca, ta yêu ngươi."

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Bọn hắn, là kết. Là cướp.

Là quấn quấn quanh quấn không cách nào cắt phân.

Là ngàn dặm mới tìm được một mệnh trung chú định.

FIN.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Ta thật rất muốn cố gắng có thể tại lễ Giáng Sinh viết ra, nhưng là vẫn không có làm được.

Vừa viết xong, rạng sáng năm giờ. Còn có thể bắt lấy một ít quốc gia Giáng Sinh cái đuôi đi ~

Bản này thật kéo rất lâu rất lâu rất lâu, kỳ thật không phải là không muốn viết (mặc dù cũng không ai đang chờ, bất quá viết xong là đối với mình một cái công đạo) mà là càng ngày càng cảm thấy hiện cõng quá khó, lúc trước cũng không biết người không sợ đi, sau đó chậm rãi biến thành ngụy hiện cõng. Bọn hắn nên là dạng gì? Ta hoàn toàn không biết, chỉ là nương tựa theo mình chủ quan ý nguyện tại viết, vô cùng không đầy đủ, một trận rất muốn toàn bộ xóa bỏ, bất quá vẫn là cảm thấy bắt đầu cũng nên có cái phần cuối, bất quá bản này là không có thoát ly ta dự tính ban đầu một thiên.

Có vị thúc canh ta bản này văn tiểu khả ái thật cám ơn ngươi~~~

Sau đó ta đang nghĩ ta khả năng không cần đi ngủ trực tiếp đi làm sẽ còn thanh tỉnh một điểm đi. . .

Đầu trọc a di phi thường sợ đầu trọc. . .

Đầu trọc a di chỉ là thường ngày khát vọng bình luận thôi. . .

Ta lại đi xoắn xuýt một hồi đến cùng còn có ngủ hay không. . .


	371. Chapter 371

【 Dan Ung 】Anonymities

* oooooc

* nam quan hệ xã hội Ung x tiểu lưu manh Dan (cũng không có có kích thích kịch bản)

* như nội dung gây nên khó chịu mời nhẹ mắng toàn văn 3000+

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

0.

Người sống là vì cái gì?

1.

FUNKY. w, thành phố S nổi tiếng nhất giải trí hội sở, thương lưu giới chính trị bạch đạo hắc đạo, khác phái luyến đồng tính luyến ái song tính luyến, chỉ cần có tiền liền có thể đến tìm thú vui địa phương.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu là nơi này đầu bài một trong.

Địa vị? Đại khái chính là viên chức gặp mặt đều muốn cung cung kính kính cúi đầu khom lưng kêu một tiếng Ung ca trình độ.

Tiền? Ung Thánh Hựu có tiền, không thể nói là phú hào trình độ, bất quá tại tấc đất tấc vàng thành phố S có được 5 phòng sinh, trong đó một bao trung tâm thành phố 120 bãi phục thức, còn có ngoại ô thành phố một bao 600 bãi mang bể bơi biệt thự.

Kỳ thật tính không được địa vị gì, bất quá là tiếu lý tàng đao mặt ngoài nịnh nọt công phu. Kỳ thật cũng không thể coi là cái gì có tiền, chỉ bất quá để ngươi sử dụng, cũng không có tại giấy tờ bất động sản bên trên viết xuống tên của hắn.

Những này Ung Thánh Hựu đều biết.

Nhân thế gian nguy, gặp dịp thì chơi.

2.

Xích Viêm, thành phố S thứ nhất đại hắc bang. Nội dung độc hại vũ khí mua hung giết người cỡ lớn phạm tội không thiếu, đánh một chút nện đập nhỏ hoạt động không ít.

Khương Daniel, chính là Xích Viêm lâu dài trà trộn đang đánh nhau ẩu đả một tuyến tiểu phân đội đội trưởng. Nói trắng ra, chính là mang theo một đám miệng còn hôi sữa kinh nghiệm sống chưa nhiều thanh niên cho bang phái thanh tràng tử. Hỗn tốt sảng khoái cái tiểu đội trưởng, hỗn không tốt cứ như vậy chết rồi, ai cũng không biết.

Xác thực không phải đứng đắn gì nghề nghiệp. Nhưng đợi gặp còn tính là không tệ, mặc dù không có năm hiểm một Kim, nhưng ăn uống no đủ không cần sầu, phòng ở xe người người có.

Ăn tết về nhà, Âu phục giày da mặc vào. Còn rất giống là ấm no tự mãn tiểu bạch lĩnh.

Nếu như không là hướng về phía tấm gương cởi y phục xuống, kém chút quên trên da thịt lít nha lít nhít giống như con rết đồng dạng che kín vết sẹo.

Lừa gạt người khác, kém chút, còn lừa gạt chính mình.

3.

Tiền không có. Địa vị không có. Tôn nghiêm cũng không có.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần cũng chưa từng thấy qua Khương Daniel, mà Khương Daniel gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón tay đếm được nhiều như vậy số lần.

Có lúc là tại đi chắn người hội sở cổng, có lúc là tại xử lý thi thể núi ngoại ô hoang dã, có lúc là đang theo dõi lấy đối thủ limousine bên trên, có lúc là tại an toàn thông đạo khói mù lượn lờ trong thang lầu.

Hắn gặp qua thiên kiều bách mị Ung Thánh Hựu, gặp qua lãnh diễm cao ngạo Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí gặp qua ai oán vẻ u sầu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhưng hắn chưa thấy qua dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, chính tại giường sự tình bị đụng vừa vặn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ba giây tuấn dung thất sắc, hai giây thất kinh, một giây lạnh lùng trấn tĩnh.

Khương Daniel đêm nay người muốn tìm là Ung Thánh Hựu cố chủ, nguyên bản tính toán tốt thừa dịp không người định cho hắn cái giáo huấn, ai biết nhảy cửa sổ tiến đến vậy mà đụng vào dạng này một bức phiên vân phúc vũ cảnh tượng.

Khương Daniel cũng bị giật nảy mình ngẩn ra một chút, kịp phản ứng trước đem muốn tìm người đánh cho bất tỉnh. Lại đảo mắt tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đã khép lại quần áo, điểm chi Marlboro, dựa vào tại đầu giường lạnh nhạt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, phảng phất là không đếm xỉa đến xem trò vui người xem.

"Ngươi thật giống như cũng không thế nào giật mình." Khương Daniel nhìn xem tự do từ tại ngồi ở trên giường Ung Thánh Hựu, dựa ở trên vách tường, nghiêng cái đầu thấp tiếng cười khẽ nói.

"Ngươi không phải cũng là." Ung Thánh Hựu ưu nhã phun ra một vòng khói.

"Ngươi cũng không sợ ta." Bên trên giây còn đang cười người cái này giây liền thay đổi ngoan lệ sắc mặt, u ám ánh mắt bức gấp Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong ngược lại là đổi động tác, cười đáp cái cổ run nhè nhẹ, ánh mắt lại là thanh lãnh.

"Lớn không được, bất quá vừa chết."

"Ta lại không phải cái gì trọng yếu nhân vật."

Khương Daniel xuất ra một điếu thuốc lá, sờ sờ túi, kẹp trên tay từng bước một hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến, để tay tại đầu giường, cúi người đến chế tạo ra một tảng lớn bóng đen, đem Ung Thánh Hựu bao ở trong đó, giống đực khí tức tại rộng lớn đen tối gian phòng tùy ý phát tán. Khương Daniel đối đầu cặp kia không sợ hãi con mắt, thẳng đến từ trong mắt của hắn nhìn thấy mình hình dáng.

Hết sức căng thẳng bầu không khí, trong bóng tối loé lên chưa đốt thuốc lá xếp hợp lý bị dấy lên tinh hồng, yên tĩnh trong không khí lưu động "Tư tư" mùi thuốc lá thiêu đốt thanh âm.

"Mượn cái hộp quẹt." Sang người sương mù thổi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, Khương Daniel quay người đem chủ nợ nâng lên, "Người này phá sản."

"Không có việc gì, còn có."

"Qua một giờ lại ra ngoài."

"Tạ ơn."

5.

Gặp phải số lần trở nên nhiều.

Liền ngay cả đi cửa hàng giá rẻ mua chai bia cũng sẽ đụng phải trình độ.

"Ngươi không phải nói không có chuyện gì sao?" Khương Daniel trêu tức, "Làm sao thiếu ông chủ liền luân lạc tới cửa hàng giá rẻ kiếm ăn."

"Bất quá là đổi phòng nhỏ, thuận tiện đổi đi ăn cơm địa điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩng đầu tiếp tục ăn lấy mình cắt miếng nhân vật chính cơm.

Tựa hồ luôn luôn khi nhìn đến hắn khác biệt một mặt. Không có keo xịt tóc, không có âu phục, cũng không có ôm lão bản của hắn. Như bây giờ xoã tung tóc thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra bất quá là một cái nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái tinh khiết thiếu niên.

"Ăn bữa tối phải phối điểm uống."

Một bình màu hồng dâu tây sữa bò.

Thật đúng là thần kỳ đối khẩu vị.

6.

Bất quá, cũng có Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel, mà Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm, tại hắn mới cố chủ Bentley bên trên.

Hắn một cái tay đang bị cố chủ ép tại trên cửa sổ xe, nửa quỳ ở trên ghế sa lon mặt đối đèn nê ông lao vùn vụt lóe lên ngoài cửa sổ, đèn tín hiệu biến đỏ, dừng lại thân xe còn tại chấn động, trong xe mập mờ nhiệt độ cho cửa sổ xe bịt kín một tầng thật mỏng sương mù. Cho dù là xuyên thấu qua mơ hồ pha lê Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liếc mắt liền thấy lập tức đường đầu kia chính bay lên thân đến đánh nhau xem ra tiêu sái từ ở Khương Daniel, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, hắn đỏ thắm tóc thực tại là đáng chết dễ thấy.

Đánh nhau đường cong nhìn rất đẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến, nhưng hắn giờ phút này không cách nào chuyên chú vào ngoài xe ồn ào náo động xao động, bởi vì hắn tại "Công việc" .

Thẳng đến nước sương mù mông lung pha lê bên trên lưu lại mấy đạo tươi sáng dấu tay, thẳng đến sức cùng lực kiệt nằm không mảnh vải che thân, thẳng tới điện thoại di động bên trên truyền đến leng keng nhập trướng tin nhắn nhắc nhở, hắn đều không thể tập trung.

Ngang ngược thân ảnh, tuỳ tiện càn rỡ động tác, cùng yêu ghét rõ ràng biểu lộ.

7.

Chỉ một tia lửa có thể thành đám cháy.

Làn khói dấy lên lẻ tẻ ánh lửa rơi xuống đang khô héo đợi đốt rừng rậm.

Cắt kim loại cầm tù gông xiềng, nhóm lửa nghĩ muốn tự do linh hồn.

8.

Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cũng nhớ không nổi tới là như thế nào trở nên tại Khương Daniel trong nhà ở.

Có thể là lần kia không đồng ý khách hàng quá phận yêu cầu tại bị phiến mặt nháy mắt bị Khương Daniel ngăn lại rơi xuống bàn tay thời điểm, có lẽ là đêm dài trên đường đi tới bị người xa lạ đùa giỡn mà Khương Daniel vọt tới đá một cái bay ra ngoài thời điểm.

Đại khái hay là tại mênh mông nhân sinh tìm không được phương hướng đứng lên đầu cầu muốn tự sát bị Khương Daniel giật xuống ôm chặt lấy thời điểm đi.

"Ngươi nói con sông này vì cái gì có cuối cùng?" Trên mặt sông gió lạnh một mực thổi, Ung Thánh Hựu đông lạnh đến bộ mặt phát xanh không lộ vẻ gì, hai mắt trống rỗng vô thần tìm không được phương hướng.

Khương Daniel không biết có phải hay không là đang hỏi hắn, nhưng hắn biết hắn muốn cho ra đáp án, "Bởi vì biển không có cuối cùng."

Hắn ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng khoan hậu bả vai đem hắn vây quanh, dùng rộng rãi áo bông đem hắn bao lấy, dùng hắn lồng ngực cực nóng nhiệt độ lây nhiễm trong ngực băng lãnh người, dù là chỉ ấm áp 1 bình phương li cũng tốt.

Ban đêm yên tĩnh liền ngay cả đèn đường cũng không còn chiếu sáng, bọn hắn bị giam tại một cái cự đại kín không kẽ hở lồng giam, đem tất cả ánh đèn đều bị hút đi sắc thái, đem tất cả phồn tinh đều giấu kín tại nặng nề mây đen, chung quanh đen tối vô biên vô tận, không cách nào đụng vào, không cách nào tiêu đuổi, chỉ có thể dựa vào bản năng thị giác sờ tìm người bên cạnh.

Đại khái, một tòa thành thị bên ngoài có bao nhiêu bạch, âm thầm hạ liền có bao nhiêu đen.

9.

"Ta không biết còn sống là vì cái gì "

"Từ giờ trở đi ngươi có thể là vì ta "

"Ta rất bẩn "

"Không sao, ta cũng là "

10.

Ở chung thời gian chưa nói tới có bao nhiêu lãng mạn.

Ban đêm công việc, ban ngày đi ngủ. Có đôi khi ban ngày cũng công việc, một tuần cũng bất quá mới thấy hai ba lần mặt. .

Bất quá khi thấy bồn rửa mặt bày biện thành bao bàn chải đánh răng, rửa chén hồ đặt vào nấu qua mì sợi còn không có tẩy nồi, trên ghế sa lon chất đống thay đổi còn không có tắm giặt quần áo lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được chân chính sinh hoạt khí tức.

Hai người đều ở nhà lúc, bọn hắn sẽ đi cộng đồng phụ cận siêu thị mua đồ, thậm chí có lúc Khương Daniel sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại giỏ hàng bên trong đẩy hắn chạy loạn; ngẫu nhiên bọn hắn cũng sẽ tại giữa ban ngày kéo lên màn cửa liền làm, mặc kệ nó trời nắng trời mưa hay là trời đầy mây.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích Khương Daniel, bởi vì hắn thông gia gặp nhau hôn hắn, không giống hắn cố chủ đều sẽ chỉ làm hắn chuyển qua đắp lên, ôn hòa mềm mại hôn rơi nhẹ nhàng trùng điệp ở trên người sẽ để cho hắn cảm giác mình tại được yêu.

Khương Daniel thích Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì hắn sẽ ôm hắn, sẽ không sợ sệt hắn máu ứ đọng da thịt cùng che kín vết thương, tinh tế lạnh buốt ngón tay sẽ nhu hòa vuốt ve thông qua khóc không ra tiếng vết thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích Khương Daniel, bởi vì hắn sẽ tại sau đó ôn nhu ôm lấy hắn, đem đầu chôn tại bả vai hắn, ngực dính sát ngực, nghe đối phương cực nóng kịch liệt tim đập âm thanh.

Khương Daniel thích Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì hắn sẽ ôn nhu vuốt ve tóc của hắn, nhẹ chụp phía sau lưng của hắn, cho trong đêm tối ngủ không được hắn hát một bài ngọt ổn yên giấc khúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, chính như tại vũ trụ mênh mông bên trong, cô đơn tinh tìm được nguyện ý làm bạn hắn một viên khác tịch liêu tinh. Bọn hắn tại rộng lớn vô ngần khó phân phức tạp trong vũ trụ mất đi hào quang của mình, lại tại đối phương tinh cầu bên trên chiếu xuống cái bóng của mình.

11.

Bọn hắn từ Hồng Phong như lửa mùa thu yêu đến tuyết trắng mênh mang mùa đông, lại từ hàn mai lân trất mùa đông yêu đến chim di trú dọn trở lại mùa xuân.

12.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tại FUNKY. w làm tiếp.

Khương Daniel cũng quyết định rời đi Xích Viêm.

Đến thời điểm thân bất do kỷ, thời điểm ra đi cũng định sẽ không tùy tâm sở dục.

Tiền tài móc sạch, thân thể cũng móc sạch. Tại đồ vật đều bị ném tại cư xá lầu dưới mặt cỏ nhìn thấy mặt mũi bầm dập đối phương.

Dù cho đau đớn cũng vẫn là rộng mở cười toe toét khóe miệng, Khương Daniel mắt cười sáng rỡ lung lay trong tay chìa khoá, "Ta còn có cái này không có bị lấy đi."

"Ta trừ cái này cái cái gì cũng không có." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo cười ngây ngô xuất ra giấu tại đế giày một trương thẻ.

"Không, " Khương Daniel sải bước đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, đem hắn ôm vào lòng, "Ngươi còn có ta."

"Chúng ta còn có bốn mùa."

"Ta còn muốn dẫn ngươi đi nhìn không có cuối biển."

13.

Bọn hắn yêu đến đỗ quyên tiến đến đầu hạ.

Quốc lộ ven biển bên trên phát tán lớn Hải Đặc có tanh mặn khí tức, Khương Daniel cưỡi Yamaha hành sử tại đầu này tĩnh mịch đường cái, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vòng qua hắn eo, an tĩnh dựa vào tại phía sau lưng của hắn, cây cối cùng biển cả hỗn hợp vị đạo vi phong thổi vào qua cuối sợi tóc của bọn họ cùng góc áo.

14.

Ta nghĩ, còn sống là vì yêu.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Linh cảm bắt nguồn từ « hạng người vô danh », thật xin lỗi, ta lạt kê hành văn thực tại là vũ nhục bộ phim này, nghĩ viết đồ vật quá nhiều, thế nhưng là văn từ khô mệt.

Nếu như còn có chưa có xem bộ phim này, ta mãnh liệt siêu cấp hoàn toàn thật lòng đề cử, giá trị tuyệt đối mười cái vé xem phim.

Nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh mọi người nhắn lại! ! ! Một người viết văn thật cô đơn tịch mịch anh anh anh (giả bộ đáng thương không muốn mặt


	372. Chapter 372

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực thứ nhất chương

*** nghiêm trọng ooo ooo oooc

*** cổ đại giá không bối cảnh không có chút nào logic

*** giang hồ thiếu hiệp Ung x hoang Đường vương gia Dan

** ** *** tuyệt đối không bùn! ! ! ! ! Tuyệt đối! ! !

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

"Ài ài ài, các ngươi nghe nói không, Khương phủ thập nhị vương gia lại làm hỏng việc!" Trong quán trà người qua đường A một bên thần thần bí bí đem tất cả góp tại cùng một chỗ một bên gặm lấy hạt dưa chia sẻ lấy buổi sáng hôm nay nghe được bát quái nhỏ liệu.

Đám người tụ lại tốc độ hiển lộ rõ ràng bát quái mị lực, chính vào thanh nhàn vô sự thời điểm, có chút có thể phối hợp gặm hạt dưa trò cười thực tại là không thể tốt hơn. Bởi vì cái gọi là tham gia náo nhiệt không chê chuyện lớn, trong chớp mắt trong trong ngoài ngoài liền chật ních ba tầng, từng cái trượt đen đầu đều muốn biết vị này hoang Đường vương gia hôm nay lại làm cái gì kinh thiên động địa chuyện hoang đường.

"Khụ khụ, " người qua đường Giáp còn cố lộng huyền hư hắng giọng một cái, "Sáng nay thôn bên cạnh Kim thẩm chất tử đồng môn huynh trưởng đi ngang qua Túy Xuân Các nhìn thấy thập nhị vương gia bị nhấc lên ra đến rồi!"

"Cái gì đó." Đám người nhao nhao biểu thị cái này không đáng kể chút nào hiếm lạ sự tình, kia Tiểu vương gia tiến Túy Xuân Các là chuyện thường xảy ra, đang muốn tan tác như chim muông hình, lại nghe được người qua đường Giáp mở miệng, "Ta còn chưa nói xong đâu, đừng nóng vội a. Trọng điểm là, cái này Tiểu vương gia mặc quần áo là kỹ sinh quần áo! Cột kỹ sinh tóc cùng mũ, còn hóa kỹ sinh trang!"

"Theo kia thôn bên cạnh Kim thẩm chất tử đồng môn huynh trưởng còn nói, đừng nhìn cái này Tiểu vương gia bình thường rất nhân cao mã đại, cái kia trang vừa lên mặt ài nha uy, bộ dáng thanh tú động lòng người rất nha! Cùng kia Túy Xuân Các đầu bài còn muốn thẹn thùng động lòng người!"

"Con em nhà giàu thật đúng là có thể chơi nha."

"Lão Khương vương gia mặt thật là bị vị này Tiểu vương gia cho mất hết rồi."

"Cũng không phải sao, trước đó a vị này Tiểu vương gia còn. . ."

Quán trà nơi hẻo lánh chỗ đang ngồi yên lặng một vị mang theo màu trắng đầu sa thiếu niên, đầu sa cản trở mặt thấy không rõ lắm dung mạo, khi thì quét qua thanh phong có chút nhấc lên lụa trắng một góc, mơ hồ có thể thấy được thâm tàng phía dưới kinh thiên khuôn mặt, lộ ra tiêm ngọc bạch chỉ vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve trong tay thô ráp thấp kém chén trà, nhếch miệng lên một tia như có như không mỉm cười, thưởng thức đốt lăn qua nhiều lần đã lạnh nhạt vô vị nước trà, có chút hăng hái nghe chợ búa hạ vị này kinh thành thập nhị vương gia cố sự.

"Thanh danh truyền xa" kinh thành thập nhị vương gia, đại danh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngụ ý Nghĩa Dra, Kiện Dra.

Thập nhị vương gia thuở thiếu thời nguyên bản mười phần thông minh tài cán, lễ nhạc xạ ngự thư số sáu hạng kỹ nghệ mọi thứ tinh thông, « Kinh Thi » « Thượng thư » 《 Lễ Ký 》 « dễ kinh » « Xuân Thu » sách vở đọc ngược như chảy, năm đó còn là chịu đủ hoàng ân thánh sủng đại ca, cũng không biết là lúc nào đột nhiên biến tính tình, thành bây giờ kinh thành lớn nhất danh khí hoang đường vương gia.

Mà lúc này trong bát quái cho nhân vật chính chính tại phủ thượng nổi trận lôi đình, Tiểu vương gia nhìn xem trong gương mình khuôn mặt tuấn tú bị hóa phải nữ bên trong nữ khí, tức giận đến đầy mắt đỏ bừng, tiếng rống giận dữ để nóc phòng ngói lưu ly đều chấn động đến run mấy run, "Vâng! Na! Cái! Không! Muốn! Mệnh!! Nhỏ! Vương! Tám! Cừu con! Tử! Tại! Bản! Vương!! Mặt! Lên! Động!! Tay! ! ! ! !"

Cùng ngày ban đêm Khương Tiểu vương gia liền nổi giận đùng đùng quang lâm Túy Xuân Các, vừa nhấc chân rảo bước tiến lên, đang muốn nổi giận, nhân tinh giống như tú bà xuất quỷ nhập thần chạy tới bên người, chó săn giống như cúi đầu cúi người, cười đến một mặt tiện hề hề, "Ai nha, ta Tiểu vương gia, ngài làm sao cái đến, ta đang muốn đi ngài phủ thượng cho ngài đến nhà xin lỗi đâu ~ "

"Ồ? Hiện tại nhớ tới rồi? Hóa ra ngươi cái này Túy Xuân Các bên trong đều là ban đêm mới có người sống đúng không!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng lửa còn không có xuống dưới, hiện đang nhìn thấy người nào cũng là tức giận, ngày bình thường tiểu đả tiểu nháo đều sẽ không để ở trong lòng, có thể đem hắn ra vẻ nữ nhân thực tại là quá mức, sĩ khả nhẫn thục bất khả nhẫn!

"Tiểu vương gia, Khương Tiểu vương gia. Ngài đừng nóng giận, chuyện ngày hôm qua chúng ta Túy Xuân Các là thật không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, đoán chừng là cái nào mắt chó đui mù đồ vật đi nhầm phòng, ngài nhưng tuyệt đối đừng khí xấu thân thể." Tú bà chưa thấy qua Tiểu vương gia thật sinh khí bộ dáng, trong ngày thường Tiểu vương gia đều là nhất dễ nói chuyện, bây giờ mặt lạnh lấy dáng vẻ không khỏi sợ hãi trên đầu mình đầu còn ngẩn đến an toàn hay không, gấp đến độ một cái đầu mười cái lớn, nội tâm đem cái kia không biết tên hỗn đản trọn vẹn mắng chín chín tám mươi mốt lượt, một bên cho sau lưng người nháy mắt.

"Bản vương tại các ngươi Túy Xuân Các ra sự tình, các ngươi Túy Xuân Các vậy mà hoàn toàn không biết, như thế không địa phương an toàn bản vương về sau còn như thế nào dám đến? !" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình bình thường chính là cho bọn hắn quá nhiều sắc mặt tốt, ra chuyện lớn như vậy những người này đều một điểm không để trong lòng, phải phải thật tốt trị trị mới được, "Về sau bản vương chính là chết tại các ngươi cái này đoán chừng các ngươi cũng không biết!"

"Ai nha! Phi phi phi, Tiểu vương gia đã xảy ra chuyện gì đâu! Hôm qua cái thực tại là chúng ta quá sơ sẩy quản lý, Tiểu vương gia, ta cam đoan! Về sau tuyệt sẽ không lại xuất hiện loại tình huống này! Tới tới tới, ngài đến bên này ngồi bớt giận." Tú bà an bài Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi tại trước võ đài nhất vị trí giữa, một bên xuất ra quạt lông ngỗng nhẹ nhàng ở bên cạnh hàng lửa, "Hôm nay tiểu cô nương nhóm đều cầm ra bản thân tuyệt chiêu đến, chỉ cầu vương gia ngài cao hứng một chút."

"Ngươi ngược lại là sẽ từ chối, mình phạm sai lầm có ý tốt để một đám tiểu cô nương tới giúp ngươi gánh." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cao hứng trợn mắt.

Kỹ sinh các cô nương tới vừa lúc thời điểm, từng tiếng nũng nịu "Khương Tiểu vương gia tốt" hỏa khí cũng liền không có lớn như vậy.

Tú bà rèn sắt khi còn nóng, quay người đối đại sảnh, "Các vị đang ngồi khách quan ngày hôm nay thật đúng là có phúc khí, nhờ Khương Tiểu vương gia phúc, hôm nay tất cả mọi người có thể nhìn thấy Túy Xuân Các tài nghệ so đấu."

"Đa tạ Khương Tiểu vương gia!" Trừ lầu ba góc rẽ vị kia một mình uống rượu công tử áo trắng trong lầu các người đều cùng kêu lên đáp.

Nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào lúc còn tại kinh ngạc là ai như thế vênh vang đắc ý, không ngờ tới chính là đại danh đỉnh đỉnh kinh thành thập nhị vương gia, ban ngày còn tại bị chợ búa chi chúng trêu tức đối tượng vậy mà ở buổi tối lại đi tới cái này nơi bướm hoa.

Công tử áo trắng tinh tế nhìn xem nộ khí chính vào Khương Tiểu vương gia, không chút nào có thể cùng hôm nay trong truyền thuyết nghe được "Thanh tú động lòng người" "Thẹn thùng động lòng người" liên hệ tới.

Khương Tiểu vương gia xem ra niên kỷ còn nhẹ, đánh giá bất quá hai mươi, nhưng ngày thường lông mày xương rõ ràng, mắt phượng hẹp dài thoáng có chút hạ đạp, mũi phong cao thẳng, môi đỏ sung mãn, tướng mạo mười phần dương cương. Dáng người thẳng tắp, thân hình lại cực kỳ cao ráo, mặc một bộ màu lam cân vạt trường sam, chàm trường bào màu xanh lam cổ áo ống tay áo đều khảm thêu lên tơ bạc bên cạnh mây trôi văn đường viền, bên hông thắt một đầu màu xanh tường vân viền rộng thắt lưng gấm, tóc đen nhánh buộc mang theo đỉnh khảm ngọc tiểu ngân quan, một chút liền biết là phú gia công tử bộ dáng.

Túy Xuân Các nguyên bản liền mười phần náo nhiệt, lại thêm thời khắc này mỹ nhân cảnh đẹp phúc lợi, trong lúc nhất thời sinh ý bạo mãn, từ trên xuống dưới đều tìm không ra không vị. Nguyên bản vô ý góp cái này náo nhiệt, bất quá vị này thập nhị vương gia náo nhỏ tỳ khí bộ dáng ngược lại là có chút đáng yêu, nhỏ tiểu thủ đoạn liền có thể đuổi, nhìn xem có chút ý tứ bất tri bất giác cũng liền ngồi xuống.

"Mười hai! Có chuyện tốt bực này ngươi vậy mà không gọi tới huynh đệ ta cùng một chỗ!" Nghe tiếng như thấy người, cái này âm lượng cao thanh âm nghe xong liền biết là sát vách Kim thượng thư nhà nhi tử Kim Tại Hoán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu cũng lười về.

"Túy Xuân Các cô nương tư chất còn thực là không tồi a, cái này dân ca hát phải mềm lòng mềm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy một thanh đậu phộng nhét tại Kim Tại Hoán miệng bên trong, "Kim đại nhân cảm thấy hát phải không sai trực tiếp tiền thưởng là được."

Thiết công kê Kim Tại Hoán, "Ta yên lặng ăn đậu phộng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực chau mày, Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm sẽ không phải là ăn hắn đậu phộng ăn nhiều đi, yên lặng thả chậm ăn đậu phộng tốc độ.

"Kim Tại Hoán, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người sang, "Ta luôn cảm thấy có người đang ngó chừng ta."

Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu ngắm nhìn bốn phía từ trên xuống dưới tả tả hữu hữu, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Huynh đệ, ta cảm thấy hẳn là ngươi nghĩ nhiều."

Biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải là bởi vì hắn ăn nhiều đậu phộng mà phiền não, Kim Tại Hoán vui sướng tăng tốc trên tay tần suất, "Chung quanh nơi này tất cả đều là đại lão gia, đặt vào như nước trong veo cô nương không nhìn, ai có rảnh nhìn ngươi a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm Kim Tại Hoán nói có đạo lý, mặc dù luôn cảm thấy cái ót có chút ngứa, bất quá tại cái này thanh lâu nam nhân bình thường cũng sẽ không nhìn hắn.

Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên lại tiện hề hề nở nụ cười, "Thế nhưng là, mười hai, ta hôm nay nghe nói ngươi chưng diện so nơi này đầu bài còn muốn đẹp hơn ba phần a, lúc nào để huynh đệ ta cũng nhìn xem."

Hết chuyện để nói.

Một giây sau Kim Tại Hoán liền bị dời đưa đến khoảng cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện mười mét có hơn địa phương đi.

Lại một giây sau Kim Tại Hoán liền bắt đầu may mắn mình bị dời ra chỗ khác, nguyên bản hắn ngồi cái ghế lúc này bị một chi lăng lệ Hắc Vũ Tiễn xuyên thấu, tiễn thân xuyên thẳng bắn tại sân khấu chính trung ương.

Nhìn thấy mũi tên thứ nhất nháy mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền xoay người tránh tại dưới mặt bàn, trong chớp mắt Hắc Vũ Tiễn đều hướng phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện phương hướng lít nha lít nhít tụ tập tới.

"Đáng chết!" Hôm nay đi ra ngoài chỉ là đến Túy Xuân Các tùy tiện dạo chơi, căn bản không mang cái gì thị vệ, hiện tại cái này tình thế căn bản là không có cách di động, bị bắt vẫn là bị giết đều chỉ là vấn đề thời gian.

Hắn đường đường kinh thành thập nhị vương gia vậy mà tại thanh lâu gặp chuyện có lẽ còn bỏ mạng ở ở đây, sớm biết vừa mới cũng không cần nói loại kia nói nhảm, lại còn thật bị chính mình nói bên trong. Nếu là có thể còn sống ra ngoài, về sau cái này Túy Xuân Các lại không còn đến.

Chung quanh không có một người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh ra nửa cái đầu muốn quan sát một chút tình thế, "Hưu" một mũi tên từ trước mắt hắn 0. 01 centimet vị trí bắn tới, thế là hắn lại quay lại dưới đáy bàn dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu cầu nguyện: Nam Vô A Di Đà Phật, Nam Vô A Di Đà Phật. . .

Có thể là Phật Tổ nghe được hắn cầu cứu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác xung quanh tiễn âm thanh ngừng.

Hắn thở phào một cái, thế nhưng là, vì cái gì bên tai phong thanh như thế lớn?

"A a!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở to mắt, trước mắt cái gì cũng không có chuyện gì xảy ra? ! Phòng ở trở nên như vậy nhỏ chuyện gì xảy ra? ! Trên lưng có một tay chuyện gì xảy ra? ! Bên cạnh có người là chuyện gì xảy ra? ! Người này còn mang theo cái đầu sa nhìn không thấy mặt lại là chuyện gì xảy ra? !

"Vị đại hiệp này! Xin hỏi. . . Ta là bị bắt cóc sao?" Trước tìm hiểu tình huống là sẽ không sai.

"Không phải." Che mặt đại hiệp thanh âm rất êm tai.

Đã không phải bắt cóc, "Đa tạ đại hiệp cứu giúp!"

"Bất quá là thuận tay."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị người mang trong ngực còn là lần đầu tiên, vẫn là bị một cái nam nhân, vẫn là bị một cái xem ra so hắn muốn đơn bạc không biết bao nhiêu lần ngay cả mặt hình dạng thế nào cũng không biết nam nhân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức nhìn chằm chằm lụa trắng phía sau mặt, nghĩ đến thanh phong lướt nhẹ qua mặt kiểu gì cũng sẽ thổi lên cái này thần bí lụa trắng tìm tòi dưới đáy tuấn dung, nhưng mà mặt này sa nhìn như mềm mại thực tế lại là sắt thép chế thành đi, thẳng đến bàn chân bình yên trở xuống mặt đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện y nguyên không thể nhìn thấy một chút ngay mặt, chỉ tại trong mơ hồ nhìn thấy hắn hình dáng rõ ràng hàm dưới tuyến.

"Tại hạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn chưa thỉnh giáo đại hiệp anh danh."

"Tiện tay mà thôi, không đáng nhắc đến." Cứu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đúng là nhất thời hưng khởi, hắn cùng quốc chính vốn không liên quan, bây giờ cũng không nghĩ nhiều thêm phiền phức, hướng phía Tiểu vương gia khoát khoát tay ra hiệu rời đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ phải không nhìn thấy ân nhân cứu mạng thân ảnh, chỉ có thể hướng phía sau lưng của hắn hô, "Ta là thập nhị vương gia, ngươi nếu như về sau gặp gỡ khó khăn gì có thể tới Khương phủ tìm ta!"

"Trước có thể giải quyết chính ngươi khó khăn rồi nói sau." Vô danh đại hiệp nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện truyền tới không khỏi lắc đầu biến mất tại góc rẽ.

Thẳng đến Kim Tại Hoán mang theo một đám thị vệ thần sắc bối rối thở hồng hộc chạy đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người hắn mới dừng ánh mắt, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hù chết ta! Còn tưởng rằng ngươi bị người bắt đi!"

Kim Tại Hoán ôm chặt lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một thanh nước mũi một thanh nước mắt, bên trên sờ sờ hạ sờ sờ trái lật qua phải lật qua, "Ô ô ô, mười hai, hôm nay nếu không phải ngươi, ta liền mệnh đưa Túy Xuân Các. Ngươi không sao chứ? Tiễn thân như mưa, ngươi có không có thương tổn nơi nào? Nhanh cho ta xem một chút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật xuống Kim Tại Hoán sờ loạn tay, "Không có việc gì, ta không sao, một chút việc cũng không có."

"Cứu ta người kia các ngươi có nhìn thấy hình dạng thế nào sao?"

"Không có." Kim Tại Hoán lắc đầu, "Người kia thân thủ rất nhanh, ta chỉ thấy một đạo bóng trắng, liền y phục cái dạng gì đều không có nhìn thấy, ngươi người liền không gặp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau lòng nhức óc, "Muốn các ngươi để làm gì!"

Trở lại Khương phủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cố vấn Khương lão vương gia quan hỏi trực tiếp đi về phòng của mình, đóng cửa phòng, trong bóng tối lặng lẽ trồi lên một đạo gầy cao bóng đen, bóng đen kia đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng xa ba thước chỗ, cúi đầu cúi người, tư thái cung kính, "Chủ tử."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng quay đầu không giận tự uy, thấp giọng chìm lẩm bẩm nói, " ta hiện tại cho ngươi một cái mang tội cơ hội."

"Tra má trái có ba viên nốt ruồi nam nhân kia là cái lai lịch gì."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Trước phi thường cảm tạ kiên trì nhìn đến nơi này các vị tiểu khả ái! ! !

Sau đó muốn biết một chút mọi người đối loại này có hứng thú hay không vịt? Lần thứ nhất nếm thử viết cổ văn hướng, vô cùng vô cùng vô cùng vô cùng vô cùng nhiều không đủ còn xin mọi người thông cảm nhiều hơn ~~

Nếu như lớn dát cảm thấy hứng thú mời có thể để ta biết nha, liền viết nhiều mấy chương đầy đặn một chút cố sự tuyến ~ nếu như cảm thấy không có ý gì (# khóc khóc) vậy liền nhiều nhất ba chương hoàn tất rơi nó (# lần nữa khóc khóc).

Lần nữa cảm tạ lớn dát nhìn do ta viết nói nhảm! ! !

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực Chương 02:

* nghiêm trọng ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh không có chút nào logic

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Lặng yên đứng thẳng trên nóc nhà một vòng bóng trắng, thanh gió lay động áo bào phần phật bay múa, tại đỉnh ngói đỉnh chi cao phiêu mỏng vân đạm sương mù ở giữa như ẩn như hiện, giơ tay nhấc chân tiêu sái linh động, nghe được thuộc hạ nói chuyện cực hơi không thể bị phát hiện hé miệng cười một tiếng.

"Thú vị."

"Chủ tử." Quá khứ chín canh giờ, bóng đen xuất hiện lần nữa tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong phòng.

"Thế nào?"

"Chỉ tra được tên là Ung Thành Vũ, tuổi tác không rõ, không môn không phái, không gia tộc thân thích, từ trước đến nay độc lai độc vãng không cùng người liên hệ, tạm chưa phát hiện gia nhập vào bất luận cái gì tranh quyền trận doanh. Trên giang hồ lưu truyền nó công phu tạo nghệ cực cao, bất quá từ chưa có người từng thấy hắn diện mục chân thật."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày, đột nhiên toát ra nhân vật như vậy, đã xưa nay không hỏi thế sự, vì sao muốn cứu mình.

Đến cùng là địch hay bạn?

"Chỉ những thứ này?" Vuốt vuốt trong tay tân thu đến sơn thủy ngọc cốt phiến, tả hữu xoay chuyển.

"Còn có nghe nói qua mấy ngày tại biện đều tổ chức võ lâm đại hội, có truyền ngôn nói hắn sẽ đi. . ."

"Ồ? Lúc trước hắn có đi qua?"

"Chỉ ở phía xa lộ ra một lần thân."

"Còn có, " đạo hắc ảnh kia đứng tại chỗ bóng tối, thử muốn tiến lên lại muốn nói lại thôi.

"Mực ảnh, còn có chuyện gì nói thẳng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi không kiên nhẫn nhíu mày.

"Vị kia, gửi thư."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lông mày căng cứng, cầm trong tay mở ra ngọc cốt phiến thu quay trở lại, triển khai từ mực ảnh trong tay tiếp nhận thư tín, mật kết Canaan phiến rơi theo nan quạt ở lòng bàn tay đánh mà có chút đong đưa. Đột nhiên nắm chặt lắc lư phiến thân, đợi nến đèn đuốc đem giấy viết thư thiêu hủy hầu như không còn, nhẹ câu khóe miệng, "Vậy chúng ta liền đi nhìn một cái."

Biện đều Huyện lệnh nghe nói kinh thành thập nhị vương gia muốn tới, sớm liền tại biện đều đều cửa thành nghênh đón chờ, tại tường thành phủ lên tràn đầy cờ màu còn kêu lên một đám trăm họ Lộ bên cạnh chờ đón.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản không muốn làm như vậy gióng trống khua chiêng, nhưng mấy ngày trước đây đi vào triều lại để cho hắn cải biến chủ ý, hắn nguyên bản là dạng này hoàn khố hình tượng, đến nơi đến chốn mới sẽ không để một ít người thất vọng.

Ở kinh thành phát sinh lớn như thế quy mô đánh giết sự kiện bản thân đã làm cho bị chú ý, lại thêm sự kiện nhân vật chính là hoàng thành quyền quý càng là trong một đêm liền bị truyền đi xôn xao, vào triều ngày tự nhiên là làm người khác chú ý lại làm người khác chú ý, nhưng tới đáp lời người rõ ràng đều là ý không ở trong lời.

"Ài nha, đây không phải tối hôm qua Túy Xuân Các xảy ra chuyện nhân vật chính Khương Tiểu vương gia sao?" Lại bộ Thượng thư trưởng tử quyền chính doãn mặt mũi tràn đầy cười bỉ ổi lại gần."Khương Tiểu vương gia, ngài tối hôm qua không ngại đi."

"Đa tạ Quyền đại nhân quan tâm, may mà Tiểu Vương trời sinh phúc dày, tiễn rừng như mưa quả thực là một điểm tổn thương cũng không bị." Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút khom người, lắc lắc tay áo chậm ung dung xoay người, thuận tiện còn cho hắn một cái đồng dạng mỉm cười.

"Kia thật là không thể tốt hơn, Khương Tiểu vương gia phúc khí thật đúng là tốt đâu." Quyền chính doãn có chút cắn răng, đảo mắt lại thay đổi một bức khuôn mặt, "Bất quá thật sự là ao ước Mộ vương gia, có thể ở kinh thành nổi danh như vậy nhưng chính là vương gia một vị đi, nghe nói hiện tại ngay cả nam nhân đều không cách nào đào thoát vương gia mị lực a."

"Mặc dù không biết cái này hoang đường ngôn luận Quyền đại nhân là từ chỗ nào ô uế địa phương nghe được, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện về sau nhỏ lui một bước, nheo mắt lại từ trên hướng xuống đánh giá quyền chính doãn, lại từ dưới đi lên nhìn về quyền chính doãn con mắt, mắt mang ý cười nhìn xem hắn, "Bất quá, bản vương nghĩ loại này bối rối ứng nên sẽ không phát sinh tại quyền trên người người lớn, đại nhân liền không cần lo lắng."

Tuy là thân mang đồng dạng triều phục, một thân màu xanh hẹp tay áo áo mãng bào, nơi ống tay áo khảm thêu kim tuyến tường vân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên hông màu son bạch ngọc đai lưng, bên trên treo bạch Ngọc Linh Lung eo đeo, hai người cùng đứng một chỗ, càng thêm lộ ra khí chất ưu nhã, khí độ bức người.

"Kia, bản vương còn có việc, liền đi trước một bước." Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô tâm cùng bọn hắn miệng lưỡi chi chiến, đối mặt quyền chính doãn mặt đỏ lên, không chút do dự quay người chỉ để lại tiêu sái bóng lưng.

"Quyền đại nhân, ngươi nói ngươi đi tìm hắn cái gì đường rẽ." Hình bộ Thượng thư trưởng tử trương huyền triết tiến lên ôm quyền chính doãn, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Thập nhị vương gia cái loại người này, cùng hắn có cái gì tốt nói."

"Đúng thế, Quyền đại nhân, loại kia không làm việc đàng hoàng người căn bản không đáng đại nhân ngài đi cùng hắn đáp lời."

Người sau lưng nói lời một chữ không sót truyền lọt vào trong tai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhếch miệng lên một tia cười lạnh, "Thật là một đám ngu ngốc." Đã nhiều năm như vậy đều đi qua, nhịn thêm một chút cũng không quan trọng.

Muốn đem trình diễn tốt.

Sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại lời đàm tiếu hạ hùng hùng hổ hổ đi biện đều, biện đều cùng kinh thành khác biệt, kinh thành là phồn hoa khói lửa chi địa, biện đều thì là sơn thủy giao thoa ôn nhu chi địa. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là lần đầu tiên đến biện đều, nhấc lên ngồi kiệu tơ trắng vây màn thưởng thức dọc theo đường phong cảnh, không có quá nhiều cửa hàng tiểu phiến cùng ồn ào chợ búa, còn nhiều, rất nhiều liên tiếp thanh Thúy Sơn loan cùng ánh sáng nhạt lăn tăn bên hồ phong thái chập chờn liễu rủ, tốt đẹp như thế quang cảnh quả thực là cái tổ chức võ lâm đại hội nơi tốt.

Biện đều Huyện lệnh không có an bài tại trong phố xá màng tim hạ khách sạn, tuyển một chỗ tại bờ sông độc trạch, chỗ ở thanh u giản nhã nhưng khoảng cách cửa hàng tửu lâu bất quá một phần ba nén hương thời gian, bốc lên nhỏ cơ linh kình Huyện lệnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại là còn tương đối hài lòng.

Cách võ lâm đại hội còn có hai ngày thời gian, thừa cơ hội này, ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi một chút cũng là không sai.

Sắc trời dần muộn, khẽ cong Thanh Nguyệt khảm nạm tại tang lam màn trời bên trên, ánh trăng lạnh lẽo, chiếu lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới chân thạch đường sơn lâm một mảnh u thúy. Hắn chậm rãi từ chạy bộ qua, cảm thụ được gió từ cao thấp ngọn cây lướt qua, xát động lá cây thanh âm gào thét như ngâm, mặc càng vô cùng mênh mông tinh không, xuyên qua mênh mông đại sự sơn mạch, từ hắn rộng lớn áo bào lọt vào, lại từ một cái khác áo bào xuyên ra.

Hắn giương mắt nhìn hướng về phía trước, một tòa đột xuất cô sườn núi, như bị thiên thần chém đứt cao và dốc, phát tán ra mông lung chi sắc nguyệt chính chính treo tại vách núi cheo leo phía trên, nhìn qua giống như là bị dốc đứng vách núi cheo leo chi nhọn ôm lấy. Ánh trăng sâm lạnh mà nhu nhuận, đỉnh núi minh nguyệt bên trong có người chính tại làm bay thiên kiếm múa, kiếm vẩy điểm cắt mây lũ nguyệt phong hoa dĩ lệ, tinh Hà mênh mông vô cực, hạo nguyệt khói lồng lạnh cát, đen nhạt múa kiếm hình bóng dát lên ngọc bạch ánh trăng, tươi sáng như vẽ, rõ ràng chỉ là một cái xa xôi cái bóng, lại sinh ra linh cơ ngọc cốt thần tiên chi tư.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa phát giác ở giữa thấy si, thậm chí ngay cả mực ảnh gần đến sau lưng cũng trong lúc nhất thời không có phát giác.

"Chủ tử, cẩn thận phong hàn."

"Ân." Tiếp nhận áo choàng lại quay đầu nhìn về phía đỉnh núi trong chốc lát dưới ánh trăng đã không có bóng người.

Như nếu không phải tiên nhân nhảy múa, hắn giờ phút này nghĩ tới vậy mà là ngày ấy chưa thể gặp mặt một bộ áo trắng nam tử.

Thật sự là càng ngày càng hiếu kỳ, đã thả ra tin tức sẽ đến, nên muốn cho mọi người một kinh hỉ mới xem như lễ tiết đi.

Võ lâm đại hội ngày gần, câu đố cũng liền nhanh muốn mở ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến đây chợt cảm thấy một thân nhẹ nhõm. Quay người kêu lên mực ảnh đi trở về, ngữ điệu đều so bình thường cao hơn một điểm, "Chúng ta về đi."

Tiểu huyện lệnh quả nhiên là an bài cho hắn một cái cực tốt chỗ ngồi, sân thi đấu thu hết vào mắt, có lụa mỏng màn trướng che chắn bên cạnh người vô pháp đối với hắn tiến hành thăm dò nhưng người chung quanh mọi cử động nằm trong tay hắn.

Võ lâm đại hội, vốn chỉ là từng cái bang phái ở giữa luận bàn, ở trong trận đấu cho từ gia môn phái tranh đoạt danh hiệu, Tiêu Dao phái cùng Huyền Minh phái một mực ở trong trận đấu độc chiếm vị trí đầu, hai đại môn phái thực lực trình độ kém không nhiều lắm, đấu trường thứ nhất cũng là thường xuyên phong thuỷ thay phiên ngồi, bên ngoài lẫn nhau không tướng vãng lai, âm thầm hạ cấu kết hoàng quyền tranh quyền đoạt thế thực tế thủy hỏa bất dung, mỗi khi tranh tài thời điểm đều nghĩ hết biện pháp gây nên đối phương nhà vào chỗ chết.

Ngươi chết ta sống chém chém giết giết trò chơi Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có hứng thú, hắn đang chờ người còn chưa có xuất hiện.

Chính tại hắn rất cảm thấy nhàm chán ngáp một cái muốn chợp mắt một hồi lúc, trên trận xuất hiện một vị bất quá mười hai mười ba tuổi hài đồng, nam hài còn ngây thơ chưa thoát, hắn mặt mũi tràn đầy tức giận chỉ vào Huyền Minh phái, "Các ngươi Huyền Minh phái làm việc tuyệt không quang minh lỗi lạc, âm thầm hạ làm chút trộm đạo hèn mọn việc nhỏ không dám thừa nhận, còn tự xưng là quang minh đại phái, tốt không chê cười!"

Tiêu Dao phái không chê chuyện lớn nhìn xem náo nhiệt, xem ra không phải đại phái người, nam hài dưới đáy sư huynh đệ khuyên hắn không nên vọng động ý đồ đem hắn lôi kéo trở về nhưng nam hài rõ ràng không nghe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi thẳng dáng người nhìn chằm chằm đấu trường, "Chuyện bây giờ dần dần trở nên thú vị."

Không danh không phận tiểu bang phái Huyền Minh phái rõ ràng không để vào mắt, tùy ý đứng ra một tiểu đồ đệ, "Uy, tiểu bằng hữu. Ngươi hôm nay ngay trước toàn võ lâm mặt chửi bới chúng ta Huyền Minh phái, ngươi có thể vì lời của ngươi nói phụ trách sao?"

"Ta không có chửi bới! Mấy ngày trước đây Thương Châu cháy ta tận mắt nhìn thấy các ngươi bang phái phóng hỏa, nếu không phải là bởi vì các ngươi tỷ tỷ của ta liền sẽ không tại trận kia hoả hoạn bên trong qua đời!"

Nếu như đứa trẻ này không có nói sai, như vậy hắn lần này biện đều chi hành cũng coi là có thu hoạch.

Bởi vì nam hài bạo tạc tính chất phát biểu, đấu trường bầu không khí trở nên nhiệt liệt lên, tất cả mọi người đối Huyền Minh phái chỉ trỏ, Huyền Minh phái đương nhiên không thể tùy ý tình thế này tiến hành tiếp, môn phái đại sư huynh mũi chân điểm nhẹ nhảy lên đài, "Vị tiểu huynh đệ này, phàm là đều giảng cái chứng cứ, ngươi dạng này không có bằng chứng một câu liền hướng chúng ta Huyền Minh phái trên thân giội nước bẩn nhưng là không được. Ta niệm tình ngươi niên kỷ còn nhẹ không hiểu chuyện, ở trước mặt mọi người nói lời xin lỗi, chúng ta Huyền Minh phái cũng liền không làm khó dễ các ngươi."

Nam hài con mắt chằm chằm ngẩng đầu nhìn đại sư huynh con mắt không có chút nào e sợ lui, "Ta nói chính là sự thật, cho nên ta kiên quyết không xin lỗi!"

Đại sư huynh ánh mắt sâm nhiên, trên mặt lại có chút trồi lên ý cười, khóe miệng kéo lên một cái khinh miệt đường cong, nhàn nhạt nói, " vậy chúng ta liền theo võ lâm đại hội quy củ đến nói chuyện."

Một đầu bóng đen đột nhiên bay ngược mà ra, trùng điệp hướng nam hài đập tới, nháy mắt cái kia nam hài ấu tiểu thân thể mang theo một dải tiên diễm huyết châu xẹt qua chân trời, trùng điệp rơi tại đấu trường biên giới, vẩy ra máu tươi rơi lên trên bên sân giá binh khí, nửa ngày, từng giọt đậm đặc nhỏ xuống đá trắng mặt đất, đỏ trắng giao ánh, nhìn thấy mà giật mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật mình kêu lên, đường đường Huyền Minh phái đại sư huynh vậy mà đối một đứa bé hạ nặng như thế tay.

Giữa sân đột nhiên trở nên yên lặng, kia đại sư huynh vừa lau lau mang máu thân kiếm bên cạnh đối dưới trận âm tàn nói nói, " ta hi vọng về sau mọi người có thể nghĩ lại mà làm sau, không có căn cứ không thể nói lung tung."

"Ta. . . Không có. . . Nói lung tung. . . ." Nam hài còn đang giãy dụa đứng lên.

"Nhanh đừng nói chuyện, làm sao bị thương thành dạng này, ta chỉ dùng không đến một thành công lực." Đại sư huynh thay đổi tràn đầy dối trá quan tâm gương mặt, "Còn có, chờ ngươi có năng lực như thế tự nhủ phụ trách lại đến đi."

"Như vậy, Huyền Minh phái có ý tứ là, chỉ cần ai có năng lực, ai nói lời coi như số." Thanh âm từ đằng xa truyền đến lại trung khí mười phần, không lớn không nhỏ đánh rớt tại mỗi người trong tai. Khương Nghĩa Kiện giương mắt liền phát hiện đứng thẳng ở phía xa rừng trúc phía trên gầy gò, kiên vừa bóng trắng, cuối cùng là chờ đến.

"Tự nhiên là có thực lực mới có thể nói lời nói." Bị tra hỏi người khinh thường về nói, " đây là võ lâm đại hội quy củ."

Tiếng nói chưa tán, mới vừa rồi còn tĩnh như xử nữ bóng trắng đột nhiên động. Cái này khẽ động liền động như lôi đình, phảng phất ngọc núi chi phá vỡ tuyết đọng chi băng, đem phong thanh đều khuấy động phải bao la hùng vĩ lăng lệ, trong rừng lá trúc bị cái này đi nhanh kình khí kéo theo, hô hô ngay cả lá rút lên, đầy rẫy cây rừng trùng điệp xanh mướt hướng về đấu trường phương hướng bay tới. Hắn lăng không phi hành, nháy mắt vọt đến Huyền Minh phái đại sư huynh trước người, ống tay áo một quyển, hùng vĩ khuấy động kình phong đem tầng kia chồng xen lẫn chân khí của hắn lá trúc đánh tan, lập tức đem đối phương xông mở mười mét xa.

Bị xung kích người trước mắt bao người bị phật mặt mũi, sắc mặt biến phải u ám, "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

Mang theo đầu sa người cười khẽ một tiếng, "Chỉ là không quen nhìn đường đường đại phái khi dễ một đứa bé mà thôi."

Huyền Minh phái đại sư huynh xem ra người mang theo đầu sa, một thân che phủ cực kỳ chặt chẽ, nghĩ thầm hắn nhất định là hình dạng xấu xí xấu hổ tại gặp người, đập xuống trên người mình lá trúc, bày làm ra một bộ chính phái dáng vẻ, "Nếu như là đường đường chính chính người, mời lấy xuống đầu sa, báo lên tôn tên."

Hắn sẽ lấy xuống đầu sa sao? Đầu sa che đậy phía dưới mặt đến cùng bộ dạng dài ngắn thế nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng hết sức tò mò, chọn tốt tốt nhất thưởng thức tư thế chậm đợi đầu sa hái rơi.

Chỉ thấy từ tuyết trắng thẳng vạt áo trường bào bên trong duỗi ra tiêm tú ngón tay ngọc thăm dò vào đầu sa bên trong, nhẹ nhàng giật ra buộc tại hạ hàm dây lụa đầu sa lập tức rơi xuống, lộ ra kinh động như gặp thiên nhân gương mặt. So tuyết trắng quần áo càng thánh khiết, so ánh nắng chiếu rọi càng loá mắt, hắn bay lên nhập tấn lông mày, để người nhớ tới ba tháng bên hồ lá liễu, gánh chịu lấy rực rỡ lưu danh xuân quang, thần chi giống như đường cong tinh xảo khía cạnh, giữa thiên địa hào quang đều giống như tập trung tại hắn đáy mắt.

Giữa lông mày phong tình mị hoặc, giống như đối Huyền Minh phái, lại như là hướng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chậm rãi mở miệng.

"Tại hạ Ung Thành Vũ."

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực thứ ba chương

* nghiêm trọng ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh không có chút nào logic

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

"Ung Thành Vũ "

Ba chữ này vừa mở miệng liền sôi trào, chỉ nghe được các bang phái nhao nhao hỗn loạn nghị luận.

"Ung Thành Vũ có phải là liền là năm đó kiếm tiên thu cái kia đồ đệ?"

"Chưa từng có lộ mặt qua người, đột nhiên xuất hiện là vì cái gì?"

"Năm đó kiếm tiên đột nhiên mai danh ẩn tích, từ đây không còn qua hỏi tới chuyện của giang hồ, cũng chỉ là nghe nói thu cái đồ đệ, ai cũng chưa từng gặp qua hắn đồ đệ hình dạng thế nào, ai biết cái này là thật hay giả."

"Nhìn vừa mới khí thế, giống như giả không được."

"Về sau không phải truyền ngôn nói kiếm tiên tu luyện một loại không biết nơi nào tìm đến bí tịch tẩu hỏa nhập ma sao?"

"Hiện tại đột nhiên xuất hiện là muốn làm gì. . ."

"Nếu như là thật, lần này Huyền Minh phái xem như ăn ngậm bồ hòn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng không có tâm tư nghe chung quanh đang nghị luận cái gì, ánh mắt toàn ngừng tại Ung Thành Vũ trên thân.

Gầy trơ xương tiên phong người ở đây bên trên thẳng tắp đứng, chỉ là một thân thuần trắng, nhưng quần áo lại vẫn cứ rủ xuống cảm giác vô cùng tốt, thắt eo xanh nhạt tường vân văn rộng đai lưng, trên đó chỉ treo một khối ngọc chất cực giai mặc ngọc, hình dạng nhìn như thô ráp lại cổ phác ủ dột.

Đen nhánh sợi tóc dùng một gấm ngân sắc dây lụa tùy ý cột, không có buộc quan cũng không có cắm trâm, trên trán rủ xuống mấy sợi tóc bị gió thổi tán, cùng kia tơ bạc mang đan vào một chỗ bay múa, lộ ra tiên phong tận xương.

Quả thực không phải hoa phục ngọc gấm cách ăn mặc lại bởi vì bộ này siêu việt phàm trần khuôn mặt được trao cho giá trị trăm tòa thành trì giá trị tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ngay ngắn nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của hắn, trong suốt sạch sẽ, giống giấu kín tại ngày xuân rừng dã chỗ sâu mờ mịt một vũng thanh tuyền. Sinh ra đủ kiểu nhu tình, mặt mày mỉm cười, môi mỏng khẽ mở, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện một trương một ông im ắng nói nói, " ta đến."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửng sốt một chút, lập tức lại cười, xem ra là biết mình đang tìm hắn.

Huyền Minh phái đại sư huynh còn tưởng rằng Ung Thành Vũ là tại im lặng chế giễu hắn, lửa giận cấp trên, "Ngươi nói cái gì đó!"

Toàn trường đột nhiên yên tĩnh.

Ung Thành Vũ ho nhẹ một tiếng, đem ánh mắt kéo về đối đầu vị đại sư kia huynh con mắt, "Hiện tại ta có tư cách sao?"

"Ngươi không phải người trong võ lâm." Kỳ thật nội tâm của hắn hay là sợ hãi, nếu thật là tiên kiếm đồ đệ, như vậy có thể làm kiếm tiên đồ đệ tự nhiên sẽ không là đơn giản nhân vật, huống hồ vừa mới lên trận lúc hiện ra thân thủ liền đã xa ở trên hắn, phải muốn tìm cái biện pháp tránh trận này đấu tranh.

"Ồ? Vừa mới không phải nói ai có thực lực ai liền có tư cách nói chuyện?" Ung Thành Vũ thần sắc như thường, nhưng trong lời nói châm chọc người ở chỗ này đều nghe vào trong tai.

"Làm sao hiện tại nói không giữ lời, chẳng lẽ đại phái đều là như vậy làm?" Ung Thành Vũ khẽ cười một tiếng, một câu liền đem giang hồ bang phái đều kéo lên đài mặt, thế là dưới trận dần dần liền không thể khống chế xuất hiện một chút để Huyền Minh phái tiếp nhận thanh âm.

Huyền Minh phái đại sư huynh đứng trên lôi đài mười phần quẫn bách, liên tiếp nhìn về phía nhà mình chưởng môn, nhưng mà chưởng môn chỉ là một bộ "Mình thông ra cái sọt tự mình giải quyết" dáng vẻ nhìn xem hắn. Trong lúc nhất thời giằng co không xong.

"Huyền Minh phái, chính là đương kim giang hồ số một số hai danh môn đại phái. Bản vương nghĩ, tất nhiên sẽ không là lật lọng người."

Vương gia vừa mở miệng, cái này võ không thể so cũng phải muốn so.

Thực lực mạnh hơn, cũng mạnh bất quá hoàng tử Thiên Quyền.

Ung Thành Vũ không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ mở miệng, đảo mắt tưởng tượng, hắn Khương Tiểu vương gia bên ngoài liền là ưa thích nhìn người náo nhiệt, thuận miệng một câu cũng không tính chệch hướng hình tượng, bất quá hắn vẫn là đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện phương hướng nói khẽ câu tạ ơn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi thấy bất quá có chút chớp mắt cười một tiếng mang qua. Lần này tới rất đáng, không chỉ có thu hoạch một cái cơ mật còn có thể nhìn một trận miễn phí náo nhiệt, vừa mới ra sân liền đã khí độ bất phàm, không biết chờ chút có thể hay không nhìn thấy một cái khác trận kinh diễm.

Trên trận bầu không khí đã mười phần gay cấn. Chỉ thấy Huyền Minh phái đại sư huynh hữu quyền nắm chặt rút ra đừng ở bên trái bội kiếm, hai mắt nhìn hằm hằm Ung Thành Vũ, khẩn trương cảm giác treo ở trên mặt liếc qua thấy ngay. Nhưng mà Ung Thành Vũ vẫn chỉ là nhàn nhạt đứng, phảng phất không có vì trận luận võ này làm mảy may chuẩn bị.

"Uy! Ngươi không cầm vũ khí sao?" Đối phương nếu như ngay cả vũ khí đều không cầm, trong tay mình nắm chắc trường kiếm chẳng phải là thành trò cười.

Ung Thành Vũ nâng tay phải lên, từ trong tay áo lộ ra một đoạn mảnh khảnh nhánh trúc, đối Huyền Minh phái gật đầu để bày tỏ ý tứ.

Dù sao cũng là giang hồ nổi danh môn phái đại sư huynh, bị như vậy khinh thị tức giận đến mặt đỏ lên, cũng không đoái hoài tới suy nghĩ Ung Thành Vũ có phải là kiếm tiên đồ đệ, nhấc lên kiếm liền vọt tới.

Sau đó liền một đạo lợi kiếm ánh mắt giống như thẳng bắn tới, giống như là thoát cương mà ra điên ngựa hoang, cùng lúc đó quát khẽ một tiếng như sét đánh nổ vang, tiếng quát chưa hết, ban ngày bên trong kiếm quang lóe lên, một điểm kình phong bổ nát không khí, bôn lôi thẳng đến hướng Ung Thành Vũ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm không hổ là môn phái đại sư huynh, mặc dù vừa rồi Ung Thành Vũ ra sân lúc nhất thời đề phòng sơ suất bị đẩy lui mấy bước, nhưng nghiêm túc còn không đến mức kém như vậy. Giờ phút này dù chưa trực tiếp đối đầu mũi kiếm, nhưng nó trong kiếm khí thế cũng như cuồng triều sóng lớn cuốn về phía bên ngoài sân, ngồi tại tịch bên trong Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhãn quan bên ngoài sân tất cả mọi người bị cỗ khí thế này bao phủ.

Đối phương khí thế hung hung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên vì Ung Thành Vũ cảm thấy một tia lo lắng, lại nghe được một tiếng cười nhẹ, trắng nhạt áo bào lóe lên, Ung Thành Vũ đột nhiên di động vị trí.

Càng chuẩn xác mà nói, là phiêu. Tựa như Cửu Thiên Tiên người trời cao đạo múa, uyển chuyển tiêu sái khó mà diễn tả bằng lời, nhưng lại không giống đẹp mắt chiêu thức khó mà cam đoan tốc độ, mà là nhanh đến mức truy quang lược điện, phảng phất ngàn vạn năm ánh sáng ngoài hành tinh quang sáng lên sát na liền đến đáy mắt, hắn mới vừa rồi còn tại bị thân kiếm trực chỉ trước đó, thân hình khẽ động, liền đến phía sau của đối phương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ thấy qua như vậy linh động Thanh Dật thân pháp, không khỏi liên tưởng đến hôm qua ban đêm nhìn thấy tại cô trên sườn núi múa kiếm tiên nhân, thật chẳng lẽ chính là hắn?

Ung Thành Vũ một tay nhất chuyển, vẽ ra trên không trung một cái đẹp mắt độ cong, giữa không trung lập tức thúy quang sáng lên, tha chỉ là một cây tinh tế nhánh trúc lại tại không trung huyễn hóa ra tầng tầng xanh biếc, như xuân sắc lưu động rả rích lá liễu, khí thế giống như sừng sững đứng vững chi núi xanh đem như như gió lốc bừng bừng mà đến đối thủ che đậy ở trong đó, đợi cho đối phương phát giác, nhánh trúc đã sớm đem lợi kiếm trong tay bong ra từng màng chỉ còn lại trên cổ tay một vòng nhìn thấy mà giật mình huyết hồng, quay đầu giương mắt chỉ thấy như vậy rực rỡ sáng bên trong Ung Thành Vũ ánh mắt y nguyên tĩnh phải sợ người, giống như là mùa đông bên trong nghênh đón trận đầu đầy trời tuyết lớn, lập loè như ánh sáng.

Mất đi vũ khí trong tay đã như là vẫn người làm thịt con gà, thực lực cách xa liếc qua thấy ngay.

Mắt nhìn đối phương đã mất đi tỷ võ ý thức, Ung Thành Vũ cũng không còn động tác, đứng tại chỗ chờ lấy đối phương làm ra lựa chọn.

"Là ta thua." Đúng là thua khẩu phục, nhưng trong lòng hay là không cam lòng.

"Kia , dựa theo quy củ, việc này Huyền Minh phái coi như thừa nhận." Ung Thành Vũ dừng một chút, lại nói tiếp, "Đã nhận, như vậy liền cho đứa trẻ kia nói lời xin lỗi việc này coi như kết."

"Ngươi! Ngươi đừng khinh người quá đáng!" Nơi nào có Huyền Minh đưa cho tiểu phái nói xin lỗi đạo lý, lập phái vài chục năm nay chưa bao giờ có.

"Nếu không lại so một trận?" Ung Thành Vũ ngoài miệng cười nói nhưng trong mắt mỉm cười cũng không có.

Công tử tướng mạo lại là gió xuân hóa tuyết, cũng che không được quanh người phát ra lạnh lẽo sương hàn, đại sư huynh bị cỗ khí thế này chấn đến run chân, kém chút đứng thẳng không ngừng. Tài nghệ không bằng người chỉ có thể nhận mệnh, đành phải hướng phía bên kia không quá tình nguyện nói câu thật có lỗi hạ thủ quá nặng đi liền vội vàng bận bịu xuống đài.

Tất cả mọi người tại hết sức chăm chú mà nhìn xem náo nhiệt, hoàn toàn không biết trên trận Ung Thành Vũ là khi nào biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Đương nhiên, những người này không có bao quát Khương Tiểu vương gia. Bởi vì Khương Tiểu vương gia toàn bộ hành trình tâm tư đều tại Ung Thành Vũ trên thân chưa hề dịch chuyển khỏi mắt, tự nhiên cũng không sai qua Ung Thành Vũ đối hắn như có như không cười, còn có một số đoán không ra tâm tư biểu lộ cùng biến mất trước đó đối với hắn lưu lại môi ngữ.

Trải qua Ung Thành Vũ như thế một pha trộn, trận này võ lâm đại hội nháy mắt trở nên hào hứng mệt mỏi, Huyền Minh phái lại tổn thất một viên đại tướng, thế là liền qua loa thu trận.

Tuy nói không có thấy cái gì kích tình nhiệt liệt bang phái đấu tranh, bất quá trận này náo nhiệt Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là góp phải rất vui vẻ, không cẩn thận nghe được muốn tìm hiểu tin tức, còn không cẩn thận nhìn thấy muốn nhìn thấy người, mặc dù không biết là bởi vì cái nào mà khó nhịn nội tâm vui sướng, bất quá Khương Tiểu vương gia mình đoán hẳn là bởi vì cái trước, dù sao chỉ là gặp cái nam nhân có gì có thể cao hứng như vậy? Bất quá chỉ là động tác sạch sẽ ưu mỹ một chút, dáng dấp thuần túy tuấn mỹ một chút.

Tốt a, Ung Thành Vũ hắn xác thực sinh rất khá nhìn. Hơn nữa còn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đời này chưa thấy qua cái chủng loại kia đẹp mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa lòng thỏa ý trở lại trong nhà, một bên phân phó mực ảnh đi thuận hôm nay nghe được manh mối đi điều tra Thương Châu cháy sự kiện, một bên cho mình pha ấm thượng hạng Tô Châu Bích Loa Xuân ngồi tại trong lầu các ngắm cảnh.

Ngoài cửa sổ khắp mắt lục, thấy thế nào làm sao thuận mắt. Còn có khảm ở trong đó theo gió xuân cùng một chỗ phiêu động lấy một vòng trắng nhạt, cũng là thế nào nhìn làm sao thuận mắt.

Hả? Một vòng lớn như vậy bạch? Tơ liễu cũng không phải lớn như vậy một khối a.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tập trung nhìn vào, nguyên lai là Ung Thành Vũ dựa tại kia cây liễu ở giữa.

Người này thật đúng là. . . Không tầm thường không giống bình thường.

Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối một giây sau liền ngồi xuống tại hắn bệ cửa sổ trước Ung Thành Vũ một chút kinh ngạc cũng không có biểu thị, nhưng đối phương giống như có hơi thất vọng, đối hắn chớp chớp lấy thon dài vũ tiệp. Mang tới rung động hiệu quả không thể bỏ qua.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được mở miệng, "Ngươi có thể tuyển một người bình thường có thể tiếp nhận ra sân phương thức sao?"

"Ta nhìn, ngươi cũng không tính là người bình thường." Ung Thành Vũ ngồi dựa vào tại đỏ thẫm trầm mộc khung cửa sổ một bên, ánh nắng vừa vặn từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, tại hắn quanh người bày lên một tầng vàng ấm kim quang, phác hoạ ra hoàn mỹ xương hình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút phòng bị nheo cặp mắt lại nhìn xem hắn, nguyên bản nắm tại chén trà trong tay cũng thả lại đến trên bàn, ngữ khí nhưng như cũ nhẹ nhõm, "Ờ? Xin hỏi Ung đại hiệp, lời này nói thế nào."

Ung Thành Vũ đột nhiên từ bệ cửa sổ nhảy xuống tới, đi đến trước bàn, vững vàng ngồi tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện, không có tính toán trả lời vấn đề nói câu, "Đến vương gia chỗ này làm khách, ngay cả chén trà cũng uống không đến sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên từ đồ uống trà bên trong xuất ra cái chén, cho hắn rót đầy nửa chén mùi thơm ngát Bích Loa Xuân, vừa nói, "Ta chỗ này nhưng chưa từng có từ cửa sổ tiến đến khách nhân."

Ung Thành Vũ nâng chung trà lên tiến đến chóp mũi, trước dùng đầu lưỡi nếm nước trà vị ngọt, lại dùng lưỡi thân nếm nước trà chát chát vị, cuối cùng dùng cái lưỡi nếm nước trà dư vị qua đi ngọt, "Quả nhiên là trà ngon."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng bất quá nói nhiều, lại cho hắn rót đầy một chén, chờ lấy câu trả lời của hắn.

Ung Thành Vũ lại khẽ nhấp một cái, thỏa mãn giống như phát ra thán âm thanh, dài nhỏ ngón tay vuốt vuốt chén trà, sau đó chậm rãi giương mắt ánh mắt khóa chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt.

"Vương gia không phải là đối ta có rất nhiều hiếu kỳ địa phương sao? Có muốn hỏi đều hỏi đi."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

A! Nghỉ!

(mặc dù ta một tháng một thiên không có viết, nhưng là ta vẫn là nghĩ Cầu Cầu mọi người không muốn mắng ta. . . )

* nghiêm trọng ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh không có chút nào logic

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn bực cực kì, rõ ràng là mình trước chủ động đặt câu hỏi, làm sao Ung Thành Vũ mấy câu hạ đến chính mình trở nên bị động rồi? Giống như mỗi lần đụng tới việc khác thái tổng không hướng lý tưởng mình bên trong phát triển, bất quá hiếu kỳ về hắn sự tình xác thực rất nhiều, bị hắn trước xách cũng không phải chuyện xấu.

Người tới trực tiếp như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng lười lại cùng hắn vòng quanh, "Ngươi biết ta đang tìm ngươi?"

"A ---" Ung Thành Vũ kéo dài âm điệu, nhịn không được nhếch lên khóe miệng, "Ngươi nói chuyện này a."

"Bất quá là trùng hợp tại vương gia bàn giao thuộc hạ nhiệm vụ thời điểm từ nóc nhà đi ngang qua thôi."

Trùng hợp như vậy. . . Ai sẽ tin. . .

Người này, trên mặt đất có đường không yêu đi, hết lần này tới lần khác thích cả ngày tưng tửng bay trên trời là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố nén lăn lộn muốn ra bạch nhãn, chính mình nói cái gì người khác đều biết, trên tay cất giấu át chủ bài còn bị người trần trụi cầm tới trên mặt bàn nói, nếu như là địch quân cái này trò chơi còn thế nào chơi?

Một nước vô ý, cả bàn đều thua.

Nếu như thử không dò ra Ung Thành Vũ ý, hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền xem như xong.

"Tại Túy Xuân Các đêm đó vì sao muốn cứu ta?" Nếu như là địch quân liền không có lý do muốn cứu mình, chẳng lẽ là muốn trước thu hoạch tín nhiệm của mình điều tra tình thế sau đó lại phản loạn mình? Nhưng nếu thật là dạng này lúc trước hẳn là liền sẽ lưu lại tính danh, thật sự là thấy không rõ con đường.

"Tại hạ bất quá là nhìn vương gia tránh tại dưới mặt bàn hảo hảo đáng thương, ra ngoài người tập võ nhân Nghĩa chi tâm thân xuất viện thủ mà thôi."

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt hoài nghi, đừng nói hắn không tin, Ung Thành Vũ chính mình cũng cảm thấy khó mà tin được.

Hắn không phải loại này thích xen vào việc của người khác người, nhất là còn biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện là vương gia thân phận sau càng thêm không nghĩ có dính dấp, nhưng ngày đó cũng không biết vì cái gì đột nhiên liền liền xông ra ngoài, chờ mình ý thức tới đã ôm Tiểu vương gia rời đi nơi bướm hoa.

"Còn có, ngày đó ta hỏi thăm Ung thiếu hiệp tính danh lúc thiếu hiệp tích chữ như vàng, hôm nay lại vì sao trước mặt mọi người chủ động vạch trần thân phận?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác thực nghi hoặc không hiểu, ngày đó Ung Thành Vũ thái độ thoạt nhìn như là không muốn cùng mình có bất kỳ liên luỵ, nhưng ngày hôm nay tình trạng xem ra hiển lại chính là ngay thẳng đất trống hướng phía mình đến.

Không qua mấy chục ngày ở giữa thái độ chuyển biến to lớn như thế, như thế nào để người không khả nghi tâm.

"Vương gia muốn ta nói lời nói thật?" Ung Thành Vũ hướng về phía trước hướng phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút nghiêng vai.

"Tự nhiên là phải nghe ngươi nói lời nói thật."

"Kia vương gia sau khi nghe nhưng đừng nóng giận, " Ung Thành Vũ cười cười một lần nữa tại vị trí bên trên ngồi xuống lại cho mình rót đầy một ly trà.

"Ngày ấy ta đích xác thực tình không có tính toán cáo tri tính danh, biết rõ ngươi là vương gia thân phận, bản ý không nghĩ có liên quan tới, cho nên tại xuân lâu xuất thủ cứu vương gia không phải tại ta trong kế hoạch sự tình, mặc dù vương gia ra sân xem ra có chút. . . Ngang ngược càn rỡ không lắm làm người yêu mến, nhưng nhìn thấy bị buộc tránh tại dưới mặt bàn lúc lại cảm thấy ngươi bất quá mới là cái ở vào chơi vui niên kỷ thiếu niên, lại số khổ trộn lẫn tại hoàng quyền trong tranh đấu, không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi thụ thương mới ra tay."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút không có chậm tới, nói thật nguyên lai là kiện như thế đả thương người sự tình sao?

Ung Thành Vũ nhấp một ngụm trà bắt đầu nói tiếp đi, "Vốn chỉ là bèo nước gặp nhau mỗi người đi một ngả không còn gặp quan hệ, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác đi ngang qua lúc rơi tại vương gia nhà ngươi mái nhà, ta đây thật là không phải cố ý, lại hết lần này tới lần khác ta thính lực quá tốt, không cẩn thận nghe được các ngươi đối thoại, sau đó. . ."

"Sau đó cái gì?"

"Sau đó ta cảm thấy vương gia cùng ta tưởng tượng bên trong không giống nhau lắm, còn --- còn thật đáng yêu." Ung Thành Vũ mười phần tùy ý nói ra miệng, giống như là người khát liền sẽ muốn uống nước đồng dạng tự nhiên sự tình.

"Phốc -" Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa uống vào miệng bên trong một miệng trà phun tới , dựa theo nước trà phun ra khoảng cách đến xem Tiểu vương gia giật mình trình độ không nhỏ, bất quá trong nháy mắt, Ung Thành Vũ có chút đưa tay, hướng hắn vẩy ra tới hơi nước liền tại cách hắn mặt trước hai mươi centimet chỗ bỗng nhiên rơi xuống.

Đáng yêu? Vậy mà nói hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáng yêu? Người này thật bình thường sao?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn không phải đang giả ngu chính là thật không bình thường, "Ung thiếu hiệp xem ra là thuần tâm muốn trêu đùa bản vương, đối một cái sau lưng muốn điều tra mình thân phận người cảm thấy nhưng thích nói như thế nào cũng rất giống có chút không thể nào nói nổi a?"

"Không biết a, " Ung Thành Vũ hoàn toàn coi nhẹ rơi Khương Nghĩa Kiện rắc rối phức tạp phảng phất đang nhìn một cái kẻ ngu đồng dạng ánh mắt, mười phần thản đãng đãng mà nhìn xem hắn, vuốt ve vạt áo đứng lên, đặt chén trà xuống đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve bên cạnh bàn hở ra khắc hoa, từng bước một hướng phía hắn đi đến.

Nay đã là cách mười phần gần khoảng cách, hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thành Vũ còn muốn cúi người xuống tới dán Tiểu vương gia lỗ tai nói ra tiếp xuống nửa câu, "Tiểu vương gia ngẫm lại, vương gia muốn lặng lẽ điều tra ta nhưng là ta biết tất cả, sự tình không cũng rất có ý tứ sao?"

Ôi! Cái này nhưng không phải liền là trắng trợn khiêu khích!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết coi như mình hiện tại lên cơn giận dữ cũng bắt hắn không có cách nào, chỉ có thể trách vẻ mặt tươi cười người trước mắt thân thủ quá bất phàm, hết lần này tới lần khác mực ảnh lại bị hắn phái đi ra điều tra sự tình, bất quá coi như mực ảnh tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không xác định hắn cùng Ung Thành Vũ sẽ ai thắng ai thua, tài nghệ không bằng người đành phải bị người nắm mũi dẫn đi.

Vụt sáng mà qua ánh mắt không thể trốn qua Ung Thành Vũ con mắt, nguyên bản liền đẹp mắt mắt cười bây giờ càng là cong thành một vũng mới lên trăng non, quay người đi trở về đến vị trí của mình, còn ngại khí không chết người bù một câu, "Tiểu vương gia hiện ở bộ dáng liền có thể yêu cực kì."

Nam tử hán, đại trượng phu, bất đắc chí nhất thời chi khí. Hắn nhẫn!

Bình tĩnh tỉnh táo lại hít sâu cố gắng khôi phục trấn tĩnh, muốn bao còn không có moi ra đến, hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể ở đây liền ngã hạ.

"Ngươi đối ta biết bao nhiêu?"

Mặc dù dưới mắt Ung Thành Vũ tin tức còn không có nắm giữ đến bao nhiêu, bất quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện giờ phút này càng thêm quan tâm đối phương đối với hắn đến cùng hiểu bao nhiêu, ẩn núp trong bóng tối phun trào bí mật có hay không được thắp sáng.

"Biết bao nhiêu." Ung Thành Vũ lặp lại một lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa ra vấn đề.

Đầu ngón tay ở trên bàn có tiết tấu gõ ra cộc cộc, cộc cộc thanh âm, "Khương Tiểu vương gia, bản danh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mẫu thân chính là đương triều hoàng thượng thân muội muội, phụ thân chính là khai quốc người có công lớn hậu đại, trở thành phò mã về sau gia phong vì Đức thân vương. Vương gia thuở nhỏ tại gia đình có học lớn lên, cho là học giàu năm xe, cầm kỳ thư họa mọi thứ tinh thông, nguyên bản chiếm giữ một đám Tiểu vương gia chi trông mong, ai ngờ lại đột nhiên đổi tính lưu luyến tại phàm trần thế tục chi nhạc, hồi trước còn nghe nói mới tăng nữ trang đam mê."

Ung Thành Vũ quan sát đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ, bộ mặt có một chút phiếm hồng, bất quá nhãn thần nhìn không ra biến hóa gì, mà lại tiếp tục nói, "Rất rõ ràng, Tiểu vương gia muốn thành lập tiểu vô lại hình tượng đã mười phần thành công."

"Bất quá, " theo Ung Thành Vũ dừng lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt xiết chặt, "Những này đều chỉ là Tiểu vương gia phía sau vị kia yêu cầu a?"

Hững hờ khẩu khí, không sợ hãi ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại là bình tĩnh lại, vừa mạn lên mặt ửng đỏ dần dần trút bỏ lại biến trở về đến nguyên lai không có huyết sắc bộ dáng, đại khái là ngoài cửa sổ gió đột nhiên xông đường thổi vào trong phòng, Ung Thành Vũ cảm nhận được cả phòng nhiệt độ bỗng nhiên giảm xuống, liên tiếp Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong giọng nói cũng mang theo giấu không được hàn khí.

"Ngươi đến cùng là ai."

Rất rõ ràng đây không phải một cái câu hỏi. Rất rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ phi thường không tốt.

Rất không rõ ràng, Ung Thành Vũ hiện tại mới ý thức tới mình mở cái này trò đùa đối phương không thích. Trời làm chứng, hắn bất quá là nghe lén đến bọn hắn trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau có "Vị kia" mới như vậy nói. Dục ý giải thích, đảo mắt lại nghĩ đối phương hiện tại đoán chừng cái gì cũng nghe không lọt.

"Ta là ai, vương gia đều đã điều tra qua không phải sao?"

Câu trả lời này cùng không có trả lời khác nhau ở chỗ nào? Mà lại nét mặt của hắn rõ ràng là biết mình muốn cái gì dạng trả lời lại vẫn cứ không nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm mình nếu không phải tỉnh táo đến rõ ràng biết mình đánh không lại Ung Thành Vũ, nhất định sẽ vọt tới trước mặt hắn kéo lên hắn chỉnh tề quần áo, đem hắn tấm kia xinh đẹp mặt đè xuống đất ma sát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẫn nại tính tình lại một lần nữa mở miệng, "Sau lưng ngươi có ai."

"Ai cũng không có." Ung Thành Vũ phát thệ trừ hắn cái kia không biết ở phương nào sư phó, sau lưng của hắn ai cũng không có.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu thị ta làm sao lại tin tưởng lời của ngươi nói, "Đã Ung thiếu hiệp như thế không phối hợp, vậy bản vương cũng không có gì tốt hỏi."

Bắt đầu tràn đầy một bình trà hiện tại đã nhanh sắp thấy đáy, Tiểu vương gia phối hợp uống trà, không có muốn lại tiếp tục cùng hắn giao lưu dự định, hiển nhiên là muốn muốn đưa hắn đi ý tứ.

Ung Thành Vũ đi đến bên cửa sổ do dự một hồi lại quay đầu lại hỏi nói, " thật không có muốn hỏi sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát mặc kệ hắn, hung hăng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào đã rỗng tuếch chén trà giả trang cái gì cũng không có nghe được.

Giống như là không hài lòng loại kết quả này, cũng mặc kệ Tiểu vương gia để ý tới hay không hắn, Ung Thành Vũ tự nhủ, "Ta đối Tiểu vương gia thế nhưng là có rất nhiều hiếu kỳ địa phương đâu? Hảo hảo đáng tiếc a, xem ra Tiểu vương gia là sẽ không nói cho ta đáp án."

Ung Thành Vũ nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trừng lên mí mắt, nhìn xem hắn biểu lộ hơi nghi hoặc một chút nhưng lại không quá nghĩ để ý đến hắn, nghiêng đầu một chút bất đắc dĩ lông mày lại có chút vặn cùng một chỗ, so với vừa rồi lạnh lùng bộ dáng bây giờ nhìn lại ngược lại nhiều chút hàm hàm cảm giác, kết quả nhịn không được thốt ra.

"Tiểu vương gia là ăn cái gì lớn lên mới sẽ đáng yêu như thế đâu?"

"Ta!

Đi!

Ngươi!

Lớn!

Gia!

!"

Ung Thành Vũ tại Tiểu vương gia trên bàn hai con chén trà hướng phía hắn thẳng tắp lao vùn vụt muốn đem rơi xuống nháy mắt để lại một câu nói liền mau chạy trốn biến mất không thấy gì nữa bóng dáng, hắn trốn được nhanh chóng, sau lưng truyền đến Tiểu vương gia tiếng mắng có chút theo không kịp, hắn còn cố ý thả chậm một chút tốc độ.

Ung Thành Vũ nghĩ đến cũng cảm thấy buồn cười, không biết có phải hay không là mình một mình sinh hoạt lâu, bị người mắng còn cảm thấy có chút cao hứng.

Nhưng Tiểu vương gia liền không giống hắn nghĩ như vậy, bản tới một người hảo hảo ngồi uống trà, thật vất vả hưởng thụ một chút hưu nhàn thời gian, hết lần này tới lần khác tung ra một cái Ung Thành Vũ, không nhìn chính mình vấn đề thì thôi, thế mà còn trắng trợn vũ nhục hắn! Càng nghĩ càng thấy phải sinh khí, đứng dậy nhìn xem trong phòng rơi đầy đất đều là hai con chén trà mảnh vỡ, cả phòng xem ra chật vật phải không ra bộ dáng, lại nghĩ tới người kia trước khi đi lưu lại, càng thêm cảm thấy phát hỏa.

"Ta tại Thương Châu chờ ngươi."

Có ý tứ gì? Bản đến chính mình liền nghĩ muốn đi một chuyến Thương Châu, kết quả bị Ung Thành Vũ kiểu nói này, không đi thôi, làm đến giống như là mình sợ hãi đồng dạng, coi như muốn đi đi, làm sao làm đến giống như là mình đuổi theo hắn đi đồng dạng.

Hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nam tử hán, đại trượng phu! Đường đường Tiểu vương gia! Dựa vào cái gì bị hắn Ung Thành Vũ tả hữu.

Không phải liền là Thương Châu sao?

Hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi định!

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Nửa người mất tích (me)

dbq, chớ mắng(# ủy khuất ba ba)

Bởi vì là cổ văn cho nên tiến độ rất chậm (lấy cớ

Liền bồi khoa học từ từ sẽ đến đi (# nhưng thúc

* nghiêm trọng ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh không có chút nào logic

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

Nói đi thì đi.

Đến biện đều mục đích đã đạt tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Mặc Ảnh bàn giao phần nhiệm vụ, sau khi chuyện thành công dọn dẹp một chút liền chuẩn bị xuất phát đi Thương Châu.

Thương Châu cùng biện đều cách không xa, đều là vùng sông nước, vùng ven sông đi thuyền bất quá hai ngày liền có thể đến.

Không giống với trước đó đi biện đều, lần này Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có chuyện trước tìm nơi đó Tri phủ, hắn suy nghĩ đến Thương Châu bất quá là còn có chút điểm đáng ngờ không có biết rõ ràng mình tới lại tự mình xác nhận một chút, không muốn làm mọi người đều biết, lại thêm còn có Ung Thành Vũ cái này không xác định nhân tố, người càng ít biết càng tốt.

Thế là trừ Mặc Ảnh bên ngoài Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ đem hai cái tùy tùng thiếp thân đi theo, những người khác bị hắn an bài trở lại kinh thành.

Đáp lấy thuyền một đường hướng bắc thuận lợi cực kì, bất quá ngồi thuyền ngồi lâu vẫn còn có chút mệt mỏi, vừa đến Thương Châu liền tranh thủ thời gian tìm được một nhà rất nhiều khách sạn nghỉ chân.

Thương Châu phóng hỏa án cũng không khó tra, khó khăn là tra rõ ràng chuyện này phía sau dính dấp ra quan hệ.

Mặt ngoài bất quá là một kiện cực kỳ phổ thông cháy vụ án, gần đây thời tiết mười phần khô ráo, ngoài ý muốn lửa sự kiện cũng không ít, nhưng cái này lên cháy trình độ nhưng dù sao để hắn không yên lòng, lại thêm thu được vị kia gửi thư, việc này liền phải hảo hảo điều tra thêm.

Tốt tại đi một chuyến biện đều thu hoạch rất lớn, võ lâm đại hội kết thúc sau để Mặc Ảnh đi điều tra tình huống, Thương Châu cháy xác thực cùng Huyền Minh phái có quan hệ.

Huyền Minh phái, bên ngoài là giang hồ môn phái, kì thực chính minh cấu kết vì và thân vương hiệu lực, Thương Châu cháy, có thể xem là và thân vương sai sử gây nên.

Và thân vương, đương triều Hoàng Thượng đệ đệ cùng cha khác mẹ, so Hoàng Thượng ước chừng nhỏ hơn hai mươi tuổi, là đời trước chính trị đấu tranh sống sót bên trong lẫn vào huynh đệ tốt nhất, không biết là Hoàng Thượng hiện đã cao tuổi không còn yêu giết chóc trò chơi, hay là người đến tuổi già bắt đầu bận tâm tình thân, những năm này đối và thân vương càng phát ra dung túng, trong triều đình kết bè kết cánh thành giúp lập phái cũng là mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt, rất có bỏ mặc nó phát triển chi ngại.

Và thân vương thế lực từng bước một lớn mạnh, trừ bỏ hoàng thượng một đám nhi tử, hiện đã trở thành Thái tử củng cố chính quyền uy hiếp lớn nhất.

Nhất nhị phẩm quan, tam bang lục phái, bảy giáo cửu lưu, minh tranh ám đoạt, minh thương ám tiễn.

Huyền Minh phái là và thân vương bồi dưỡng ám tiễn, Tiêu Dao phái là Tam hoàng tử bồi dưỡng ám tiễn.

Mà tại trong mắt mọi người không muốn phát triển ngơ ngơ ngác ngác Khương Nghĩa Kiện là Thái tử cái này ám tiễn, giấu mười năm ám tiễn.

Sắc trời dần dần ảm đạm xuống, vì dễ dàng cho hành động Khương Nghĩa Kiện đổi một thân dạ hành phục sau đó cùng Mặc Ảnh một đạo ra cửa.

Thương Châu tính là có chút phồn hoa nhỏ đều, cứ việc sắc trời dần muộn, bên đường bày biện cửa hàng nhỏ làm ăn bách tính không ít, tăng thêm lui tới dòng người công bố phải càng thêm náo nhiệt, giờ phút này Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại vô tâm bận tâm, cùng Mặc Ảnh dán bên đường sau đó biến mất tại chỗ ngoặt.

"Tới tới tới, tiếp tục uống!"

Xuyên thấu qua nóc nhà xốc lên mảnh ngói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đến ngồi phía dưới Thương Châu Tri phủ chính uống đến hồng quang đầy mặt, tinh thần hoảng hốt, quay đầu về Mặc Ảnh gật gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng nhảy lên hai người trực tiếp nhảy vào trong nội viện, tránh đi thủ vệ lặng lẽ tiến vào Tri phủ thư phòng.

"Ngươi qua bên kia nhìn xem." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sách đài bên này lục soát, sai sử Mặc Ảnh đi một bên khác xem xét.

"Chủ tử, không có."

Sách đài bên này cũng không có tìm được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp híp mắt, lão hồ ly này đem đồ vật giấu sâu như vậy, vừa vặn chứng minh trong này nhất định có cái gì nhận không ra người chứng cứ.

Ngắm nhìn bốn phía, trừ thư tịch đều là chút vật trang trí, to to nhỏ nhỏ phá cái bình, quan văn căn bản không dùng được chỉ là bày nhìn kiếm, còn có một số không có chút nào thưởng thức trình độ họa tác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dọc theo vách tường gõ gõ, chỉ vào bức kia « Đường cung tranh mĩ nữ » đối Mặc Ảnh cười yếu ớt, "Đem bức họa này hái xuống đi."

Họa phía sau cất giấu cái hốc tối, làm được cực kì tinh xảo, hơi không thêm nhìn kỹ cùng chung quanh tường thân cũng không cái gì khác nhau, Mặc Ảnh tại hốc tối chung quanh tìm tòi một vòng, không có tìm được mở ra địa phương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi trở về sách đài, đem nghiên mực hướng phải uốn éo, hốc tối liền mở, "Ta vừa sờ thứ này đã cảm thấy không thích hợp, lão hồ ly này còn thật biết giấu."

"Hay là chủ tử anh minh!" Mặc Ảnh quay đầu hướng phía Khương Tiểu vương gia hai tay thở dài vừa chắp tay.

"Được, lúc này còn chụp cái gì mông ngựa." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không kiên nhẫn khoát khoát tay, "Tranh thủ thời gian lấy ra nhìn xem bên trong là cái gì."

Hốc tối bên trong chỉ giấu một cái bản, Mặc Ảnh lấy ra giao đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay, nhờ ánh trăng lật ra nhìn một chút, lật một tờ lại một tờ, ý cười đã không nhịn được muốn từ khóe miệng rò rỉ ra đến, "Chủ tử?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khép lại bản, hảo hảo giấu ở trên người, "Nhặt đầu cá lớn."

"Đem đồ vật hoàn nguyên, chúng ta đi."

Về khách sạn trên đường đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều tại vui, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng cất giấu cái này bản mà chính là cái Tri phủ sổ sách, đoán chừng bên trong khẳng định ghi chép Thương Châu mất trong lửa tham ô tài chính lương thực đi hướng, ai biết thật đúng là phần ngoài ý muốn kinh hỉ, không biết là nên khen cái này Thương Châu Tri phủ làm việc cẩn thận hay là gan lớn, bản mà bên trong tham ô là nhỏ, hối lộ là lớn, rõ ràng viết hàng năm cho vị nào quan gia đưa bao nhiêu vàng bạc châu báu, thi từ họa tác.

Vốn định trước vớt cái con tôm nhỏ, ai ngờ vớt một giỏ cá lớn.

Một lần giải quyết một nhóm, tiết kiệm xuống không ít tâm tư.

Nghĩ được như vậy, bộ pháp đều nhẹ nhàng, sự tình giải quyết phải thuận lợi như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định thay quần áo khác đi ra ngoài dạo chơi.

"Mặc Ảnh, muốn cùng đi dạo chơi sao?" Vừa ra đến trước cửa Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối trống không trong phòng hỏi một câu.

"Không được, chủ tử." Thanh âm cũng là từ nơi hẻo lánh bên trong truyền đến.

Mặc Ảnh, danh tự thật đúng là không có lấy sai, chính là đen sì chẳng khác nào mực đồng dạng cái bóng, thích ngốc từ một nơi bí mật gần đó, như không phải thời khắc trọng yếu, tìm không gặp người.

Mặc dù Mặc Ảnh không có tiếp nhận cùng một chỗ dạo phố mời, nhưng không có ảnh hưởng chút nào đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình, hắn xưa nay vui lam, tùy ý đổi thân áo bào cũng là băng lam thượng hạng tơ lụa, thêu lên lịch sự tao nhã lá trúc hoa văn tuyết trắng đường viền cùng trên đầu của hắn dương chi ngọc trâm gài tóc hoà lẫn, thấy thế nào đều là trương dương quý công tử.

Thế là, đi tới trên đường Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người liền náo nhiệt.

"Công tử ~ nhìn xem cái này đi ~ "

"Vị công tử này ~ nhìn nhìn chúng ta nhà, tuyệt đối Đồng tẩu vô khi!"

Liên tiếp "Công tử" âm thanh sắp đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao phủ.

Vốn còn nghĩ hảo hảo dạo chơi, Thương Châu bách tính quá nhiệt tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa đi vừa từ chối "Không muốn không muốn", chờ lấy lại tinh thần đã bất tri bất giác đi đến bờ sông.

Bờ sông không giống trên đường náo nhiệt như vậy, tiếng ồn ào bị lưu tại sau lưng, tĩnh mịch bờ sông chỉ vụn vặt lẻ tẻ ngồi mấy cái tiểu phiến đang bán hà đèn, ánh trăng dần dần dày, ánh trăng như luyện, thanh quang bốn phía chiếu tại trên mặt sông nát ảnh xen vào nhau, cùng với lấm ta lấm tấm hà đèn bơi qua tràn ra vàng ấm ánh nến, phủ lên ra một bức tuế nguyệt tĩnh tốt cảnh tượng.

"Công tử, muốn hà đèn sao?"

Khó được hưởng thụ một phen yên tĩnh bị đánh gãy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không quá cao hứng quay đầu, nghĩ đến cho chút tiền tranh thủ thời gian đuổi đi, kết quả nhìn thấy chính là một trương quen thuộc mặt.

Ung Thành Vũ.

Ung Thành Vũ mỗi lần đều xuất quỷ nhập thần, huống chi lần này còn trước đó nói cho hắn sẽ tại Thương Châu chờ hắn, hiện tại Ung Thành Vũ xuất hiện ở đây hắn tuyệt không cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Lần sau liền xem như tại hắn tắm rửa thời điểm xuất hiện đoán chừng hắn đều sẽ không cảm thấy kỳ quái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lười nói chuyện dứt khoát trực tiếp quay đầu trở lại, muốn thử xem còn có thể hay không một lần nữa trở lại vừa mới kia phần trạng thái.

Coi như Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn để ý đến hắn, nhưng là Ung Thành Vũ không có tính toán như vậy thu tay lại, lại hỏi hắn một lần, "Công tử, muốn hà đèn sao?"

"Không muốn, tạ ơn."

"Công tử, thật không muốn a?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách có chút xa, Ung Thành Vũ đến gần một chút, tiến đến hắn trước mặt, ngón tay chọc chọc ống tay áo của hắn.

Quả nhiên là người nhà có tiền quần áo, sờ tới sờ lui chính là dễ chịu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút bất đắc dĩ, hôm nay phần này khó được hài lòng là vô duyên hưởng thụ, "Ung thiếu hiệp, ngài làm gì đâu."

"Hỏi ngài muốn hay không thả hà đèn a ~" Ung Thành Vũ đáp phải mười phần nhẹ nhàng, "Hôm nay mười lăm đâu, thích hợp cầu nguyện cầu phúc."

"Ta không có cái gì nguyện vọng, phần này cầu phúc liền để cho Ung thiếu hiệp đi." Nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ trong tay cố gắng thiêu đốt lên hà đèn, nến phát hỏa tinh yếu ớt phải phảng phất một trận gió nhẹ quét liền sẽ dập tắt, như thế yếu ớt hà đèn có thể tiếp nhận bao lớn nguyện vọng. Những này giống truyện cổ tích mỹ hảo an ủi đã không thích hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Có đúng không." Ung Thành Vũ ngẩn ra một chút, khôi phục trấn định, đi đến bờ sông ngồi xổm xuống, đem hà đèn cẩn thận từng li từng tí thả tại trên mặt sông, "Vậy cám ơn vương gia đem cái này ngọn hà đèn đưa cho ta."

Ung Thành Vũ cầm chính là một chiếc màu vàng nhạt hà đèn, dù là sáng ngời yếu ớt vào nước sau cũng ở trên mặt nước chiếu hạ vàng ấm bóng ngược, sóng nước lưu động, hạo nguyệt cũng bị tầng tầng gợn sóng tản ra, trêu đến mặt sông chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, hà đèn theo dòng nước hướng trên mặt nước cái khác ba động nguồn sáng cố gắng tới gần.

Hắn nhẹ giọng tự lẩm bẩm: "Trừ cầu nguyện cùng cầu phúc, còn thích hợp tưởng niệm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói gì, Ung Thành Vũ không biết hắn có thể hay không nghe được.

Tiếp lấy Ung Thành Vũ đứng dậy, chỉ vào hà đèn cười nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Tiểu vương gia ngươi mau nhìn, ta kia ngọn sáng rất khá đâu, tin tưởng cái này nguyện nhất định có thể rất tốt thực hiện."

Ung Thành Vũ cười lên nhìn rất đẹp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn luôn biết, con mắt cong cong, khóe miệng cũng sẽ cùng theo nhếch lên tới. Tối nay Ung Thành Vũ đứng tại trước mắt hắn cười đến còn thật là tốt nhìn, nhưng thật giống như không phải thật tâm vui vẻ, khóe miệng hay là sẽ nhếch lên đến, nhưng trong mắt không cười.

"Ngươi. . ." Mở miệng, lại đem nghĩ muốn nói ra miệng câu hỏi nuốt xuống, dưới mắt tình huống của mình đã là rối loạn, không phải có tư bản đi quan tâm người khác thời điểm.

Còn chưa dứt lời, Ung Thành Vũ đã khôi phục thành trước đó bộ dáng, "Ta. . . Làm sao a, Tiểu vương gia ngươi sẽ không phải là hiện tại mới muốn hỏi ta làm sao tìm được ngươi đi."

Nói thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt không muốn biết, bởi vì hắn biết Ung Thành Vũ khẳng định lại sẽ cầm thứ gì đến trêu ghẹo hắn, người này đùa hắn còn giống như rất nghiện, nhưng hắn hay là mở miệng, "A, Ung thiếu hiệp là làm sao tìm được ta."

Ung Thành Vũ nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt mũi tràn đầy không tình nguyện lại không mở miệng không được dáng vẻ, nội tâm liền ngăn không được muốn cười, đùa Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật mười phần thú vị, "Ta a --- hôm nay nhìn thấy một kiện mười phần có ý tứ sự tình --- "

Nghe được Ung Thành Vũ kéo dài ngữ điệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền biết sự tình lại không đơn giản, hắn không nghĩ biểu hiện ra kích động dáng vẻ, miễn cho lại bị Ung Thành Vũ lấy ra làm văn chương.

"Nếu không phải trên đường đi đều đi theo Tiểu vương gia ta trước đó cũng không biết đâu, nguyên lai Tiểu vương gia còn có làm tiểu thâu yêu thích." Nếu như không phải nhìn tận mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc một thân dạ hành phục nhảy vào Tri phủ trong viện Ung Thành Vũ đều có chút không thể tin được, nhớ tới trước đó tại Túy Xuân Các tránh tại dưới đáy bàn Tiểu vương gia, hắn vẫn cảm thấy Tiểu vương gia không có sức chiến đấu gì, mặc dù Tri phủ tường viện không cao, nhưng quan sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện leo lên tường viện hành tẩu lúc người nhẹ như yến bộ dáng mới giật mình nguyên lai Tiểu vương gia là có cơ sở.

"Giờ này khắc này, bản vương nên nói cái gì?" Đứng đầy một hồi cảm giác có chút mệt mỏi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lui về sau một bước dựa vào ở bên cạnh trên cành cây.

Từ lúc Ung Thành Vũ sau khi xuất hiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát giác mình ở trước mặt hắn đã giấu không được bí mật, tùy thời tùy chỗ đều sẽ xuất hiện, quả thực so Mặc Ảnh còn muốn Mặc Ảnh. Triều đình hướng gió cũng không có phát sinh bất luận cái gì dị động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dự định trước tin tưởng hắn lần trước nói, hắn không thuộc về bất luận cái gì chính quyền một phương.

Kể từ đó ở chung liền muốn dễ làm rất nhiều.

Ung Thành Vũ có chút thất vọng thở dài, "Xem ra Tiểu vương gia đối với ta là thật một chút cũng không có hứng thú a, quá thất vọng."

Ung Thành Vũ đi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh, dán hắn cùng một chỗ dựa vào cây, sóng vai nhìn qua ánh nến chiếu lên sáng tỏ mặt sông, "Bất quá Tiểu vương gia hay là mặc cái này thân khá là đẹp đẽ."

"Ngươi là thật rất nhàm chán." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được mở miệng.

"Đúng vậy a, sư phó cũng không biết đi địa phương nào, trừ sư phó bên ngoài ta cũng không biết những người khác, một người xác thực rất nhàm chán."

"Cho nên sư phó ngươi thật là kiếm tiên sao?" Trừ bỏ lập trường chính trị kỳ thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn hỏi còn thật nhiều.

Ung Thành Vũ gật gật đầu, "Ừm, tất cả mọi người như vậy xưng hô hắn."

"Kia cha mẹ ngươi đâu? Đều không có người quen, sư phụ ngươi cứ như vậy đem ngươi vứt xuống đi a?"

"Ta cũng không biết cha mẹ ta hình dạng thế nào đâu, có ký ức lên ta liền theo sư phó, ta là sư phó một tay nuôi dưỡng lớn lên." Ung Thành Vũ nói đến rất khinh xảo, trong giọng nói tìm không ra một chút kẽ hở, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy tay phải hắn một mực đang vuốt bên hông treo khối kia mặc ngọc.

"Về phần sư phụ ta, lão gia hỏa kia hắn đều bỏ xuống ta thật nhiều năm, " Ung Thành Vũ nhớ tới sư phó khóe miệng lại nổi lên chút tiếu dung, cũng không biết bao lâu chưa từng gặp mặt, "Đương nhiên, hay là lưu lại bút tiền, ta cũng không biết hắn có phải là trộm được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút giật mình, quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ, hắn xem ra niên kỷ cũng không có so với mình dài mấy tuổi, bình thường luôn yêu thích mở người trò đùa lại không tim không phổi dáng vẻ, không nghĩ tới đã độc từ kinh lịch nhiều như vậy mưa gió.

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu ánh mắt phức tạp, Ung Thành Vũ đối hắn nháy nháy mắt, "Làm sao? Ta quá đẹp mắt sao?"

Được thôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định thu hồi mình vừa mới tán phát kia một chút xíu tình cảm. Người này nhưng quá không biết nói chuyện phiếm, "Nhàm chán."

"Ha ha ha, Tiểu vương gia ngươi thật không khỏi đùa." Khương Nghĩa Kiện kìm nén một hơi bộ dáng để Ung Thành Vũ muốn đem tay chỉ đâm đâm gương mặt của hắn.

Còn chưa kịp đem ý nghĩ bày ra hành động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã ngồi dậy chụp chụp trên vai cọ đến vỏ cây, chuẩn bị đi trở về, Ung Thành Vũ cũng chụp tự chụp mình bả vai cùng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng.

Đi thật xa, mắt thấy cũng nhanh muốn đi đến khách sạn, Ung Thành Vũ còn cùng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đằng sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng bước lại quay đầu, "Ngươi một mực đi theo ta làm gì!"

Ung Thành Vũ giả ngu vòng nhìn bốn phía, sau đó chỉ chỉ mình, "Tiểu vương gia là nói ta sao?"

"Hiện tại cái này trên đường ngoại trừ ngươi ngay cả cái quỷ đều không có, ta còn hỏi ai vậy!" Dựa theo bình thường tiết tấu, này sẽ Ung Thành Vũ cũng đã đột nhiên biến mất.

"Ta không có đi theo ngươi a." Ung Thành Vũ đi qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, chỉ chỉ bọn hắn ở khách sạn bảng hiệu, "Ta về khách sạn a."

"Ngươi cũng ở khách sạn? !"

"Không phải đâu? Tiểu vương gia, ta ngủ trên tàng cây sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cảm thấy mình là hỏi mười phần ngốc vấn đề, bất quá hắn xác thực nghĩ đến Ung Thành Vũ chính là loại kia tùy tiện kéo sợi dây liền người ngủ.

Thế là hiện tại biến thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng tại Ung Thành Vũ sau lưng đi vào khách sạn, còn đi theo hắn lên lầu hai, thẳng đến đứng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửa phòng mới dừng lại.

? ? ?

Không thể nào, chẳng lẽ Ung Thành Vũ ở tại nơi này gian khách sạn có ý tứ là muốn cùng mình ngủ? ? ?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố gắng để cho mình trấn định một chút sau đó liền thấy Ung Thành Vũ mở ra hắn đối diện gian phòng cửa phòng đi vào, hắn bóp bóp ngón tay của mình mở ra cửa phòng của mình, còn tốt vừa mới không nói gì.

Chuẩn bị đóng cửa, đối diện cửa còn mở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu thị nghi ngờ nhíu mày.

"Tiểu vương gia."

"Hả?" Là buổi tối nguyên nhân sao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe cái này âm thanh Tiểu vương gia truyền vào trong lỗ tai cảm thấy hình như có dòng điện xuyên qua, tê tê dại dại.

Ung Thành Vũ còn vịn gian phòng của mình khung cửa, hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhẹ cười cười, ánh trăng từ ảnh sa giấy dán cửa sổ xuyên thấu vào, đánh tại Ung Thành Vũ trên mặt, phản chiếu môi sắc càng thêm tiên diễm, mà da thịt trong suốt, tựa như son ngọc, nguyên liền thân mang áo trắng, nguyệt chiếu mây bay, sạch sẽ thuần túy giống là chưa hái núi cao Tuyết Liên, có loại cực hạn dụ hoặc.

"Ngày mai cùng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa đi."

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Tiểu vương gia: Người này thật là tự luyến, chính mình nói mình đẹp mắt.

Ung thiếu hiệp: Ta biết ngươi xấu hổ, không có việc gì, ta giúp ngươi nói.

Tiểu vương gia: . . . (ngươi chưa nói xong thật sự là)

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực Chương 06:

* ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hồi tưởng lại nổi mình là như thế nào đóng lại cửa phòng, lại là như thế nào nằm ở trên giường.

Mới Ung Thành Vũ mời hắn ngày mai cùng nhau chơi đùa, không do dự, hắn biết việc này là quả quyết muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng hiện đang hồi tưởng lại câu trả lời của mình lại rõ ràng là gật đầu.

Cái này chẳng lẽ lấy cái gì cử chỉ điên rồ đi?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm nghiêng, phải không ra đáp án, trong đầu tất cả đều là đóng cửa phòng nhìn đằng trước đến Ung Thành Vũ mặt, ánh trăng trong ngần xuống phân khuôn mặt dễ nhìn, thần sắc thuần túy lại làm cho người phát điên mặt, suy nghĩ hỗn loạn càng thêm thành một đoàn đay rối, phiền phải hắn chuyển triển khó ngủ, ngăn không được tả hữu lăn lộn.

Coi như là tháng này sắc chọc người phải điên cuồng, coi như là tháng này sắc chọc người phải hoảng hốt.

Mặc Ảnh từ một nơi bí mật gần đó nhìn xem chủ tử nhà mình, không nắm chắc được chủ ý, nếu như là có phiền lòng sự tình, không nên là trên giường thở dài, chủ tử làm việc từ trước đến nay chu toàn lại gọn gàng mà linh hoạt, như vậy do dự vẻ mệt mỏi ít có. Huống chi đêm nay bọn hắn còn có thu hoạch hết nợ vốn như thế lớn chuyện tốt, hào hứng tràn đầy ra ngoài, làm sao trở về về sau ngược lại không vui.

Vừa mới ngoài cửa có người cùng chủ tử nói cái gì, đoán chừng là việc này ảnh hưởng chủ tử tâm tình.

Chủ tử nhanh khi còn sống không nên chủ động kiếm chuyện, chủ tử lúc không vui càng thêm không nên chủ động kiếm chuyện, Mặc Ảnh quyết định phong bế mình tri giác giác quan làm một đêm nghe nhìn chướng ngại người.

Mặt trời chính xuyên thấu trầm tích chồng lên tầng mây lộ ra một tia thanh quang, ngoài khách sạn cửa hàng liền dần dần có động tĩnh, cứ việc ban đêm ngủ không được ngon giấc, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là không có buồn ngủ, liền sớm rời khỏi giường.

Hắn thư triển thân thể đi đến bên cửa sổ, ngoài cửa sổ rộn rộn ràng ràng biển người đã bắt đầu náo nhiệt lên.

Tốt một bức quốc thái dân an nhân gian phồn vinh cảnh tượng.

"Đông đông đông đông "

Vang lên thanh âm nháy mắt Mặc Ảnh đã di động đến cạnh cửa. Tiếng vang không lớn, thế nhưng lại mười phần không có tiết tấu, một buổi sáng sớm, ai sẽ như vậy không có quy củ gõ cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng phía Mặc Ảnh dương dương tay ra hiệu hắn lui ra, rất rõ ràng, ngoài cửa bên cạnh chỉ có thể là cái kia ai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhanh không chậm hướng phía cổng đi đến, ngoài cửa ngược lại là phảng phất biết được phối hợp với không tiếp tục tiếp tục gõ cửa.

Cửa phòng mở ra, khuôn mặt tươi cười doanh doanh Ung Thành Vũ đối đầu mặt không biểu tình Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn mười phần tùy ý hướng lấy Mặc Ảnh phương hướng đưa lên một chút.

"Xem chừng Tiểu vương gia phải sớm, tiểu sinh không có quấy rầy đến Tiểu vương gia mộng đẹp đi." Ung Thành Vũ ngoài miệng nói đến áy náy tràn đầy, trên mặt lại nhìn không ra mảy may thật có lỗi chi ý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm ngươi không phải biết tất cả mọi chuyện sao, làm gì còn giả tâm giả ý hỏi, đã muốn hỏi, tâm tư khẽ động, bày làm ra một bộ buồn rầu bộ dáng, dựng vào Ung Thành Vũ bả vai, trầm giọng nói nói, " Ung thiếu hiệp, ngươi nhưng nhiễu bản vương mộng đẹp."

Ung Thành Vũ dựa thế cũng lập tức giả ra ân cần bộ dáng, nhăn lại đẹp mắt lông mày, "Vậy nhưng sao được, không ngại Tiểu vương gia nói cùng ta nghe một chút, định tốt có thể nghĩ chút biện pháp giải giải vương gia phiền lòng."

Đây chính là chính ngươi muốn nghe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng vui mừng, hắn nhìn Ung Thành Vũ cả ngày tố y đến tố y đi, độc lai độc vãng cũng không cùng người khác liên hệ, cũng không thấy cùng nữ nhân vui đùa ầm ĩ, đoán hắn tất nhiên không có trải qua phong hoa tuyết nguyệt sự tình, xích lại gần đến hắn bên tai nói nói, " việc này, cũng không phải là không thể cùng ngươi giảng, ngươi cũng biết, bản vương đi đường mệt mỏi tốt mấy ngày này, cách kinh thành ôn nhu hương về sau hồi lâu đều không có buông lỏng qua, hôm qua giải quyết trong lòng một mầm họa lớn ban đêm thật vất vả là một trận mộng đẹp, mỹ nhân trong ngực, hương mềm nơi tay, âu yếm, cởi áo giải đào, đang muốn điên loan đảo phượng lúc. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng dừng, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói tiếp đi, "Sau đó liền cho ngươi đánh thức, ngươi nói, bản vương có thể hài lòng sao?"

Nhìn thấy Ung Thành Vũ đỏ tai khung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui, thầm nghĩ liền biết quả nhiên ngươi là chỉ biết cầm đẹp hành hung gia hỏa là không có kinh nghiệm thực chiến gia hỏa, trên mặt hay là duy trì lấy hắn bộ dáng khổ não bất vi sở động, vụng trộm phân tán khóe mắt ánh mắt quan sát Ung Thành Vũ phản ứng.

"Tiểu vương gia. . ." Ung Thành Vũ nhỏ giọng gọi một câu, cùng dĩ vãng nói chuyện thanh âm cùng so sánh có vẻ hơi nhăn nhó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm một trận sảng khoái, cùng Ung Thành Vũ ngôn ngữ bên trên giao phong nhiều lần, hôm nay rốt cục muốn mới nếm thử thắng lợi trái cây sao? !

"Ừm?" Khương Tiểu vương gia nhìn qua Ung Thành Vũ càng thêm phiếm hồng mặt, ngày bình thường luôn luôn tiên phong hiệp cốt người nhìn như vậy đến ngược lại cũng có một phong vị khác, thừa thắng xông lên hướng hắn tai bên trong thổi hơi, "Bản vương như thế buồn rầu, thiếu hiệp nhưng có giải pháp?"

"Tiểu vương gia. . ." Ung Thành Vũ há hốc mồm muốn nói còn đừng, cắn cắn môi, buông ra lúc kiều nộn cánh môi đã lưu tiết sau đỏ thẫm vết tích, hắn thích màu sáng áo bào, hôm nay cũng không ngoại lệ, màu trắng xưng phải làn da càng thêm trắng nõn, như là thổi qua liền phá kiều nộn đậu hũ, có chút phiếm hồng gương mặt bất quá là vì thêm nhan sắc mà hái mang lên trang trí phấn nộn hoa anh đào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng lộp bộp một chút, giống có người hướng trái tim của hắn ném một khối đá, nện một viên liền chạy, đột nhiên tăng tốc trái tim đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động tại hắn có chút ngây người ở giữa đã biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ đến cùng là như thế nào một loại cảm giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ thấy Ung Thành Vũ mặt tại trước mắt mình vô hạn phóng đại, vô ý thức quay đầu đi không nhìn ánh mắt của hắn. Ung Thành Vũ so Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi thấp một ít, con mắt đi tới chỗ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai phụ cận vị trí, sau đó Ung Thành Vũ điểm đi cà nhắc, xích lại gần đến hắn bên tai, đối với người khác trong mắt xem ra, cho dù là cùng giới cũng là quá thân mật động tác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức quay mặt chỗ khác đến, nhưng bên phải có cỡ lớn sinh vật Ung Thành Vũ tồn tại để hắn cảm thấy mình toàn bộ bên phải đều là cứng đờ, cơ bắp đều mất đi lực lượng, chỉ có thể ngây người đứng tại chỗ, sau đó tất cả lực lượng đều tập trung vào trái tim, vừa vừa biến mất kịch liệt trái tim đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động lại trở về, tiếng trống lôi động, hắn rõ ràng cảm giác được khoang ngực của mình đều tại chấn động. Mơ hồ cảm giác được Ung Thành Vũ giống như điểm chân, vốn là đánh tại hắn trên cằm hô hấp di động đến tai bên trên, hắn không biết Ung Thành Vũ muốn làm gì, nhưng đột nhiên nhát gan đến không dám quay đầu nhìn lại, không dám nhìn tới kia tinh điêu ngọc trác mặt chính đối hắn bày ra như thế nào biểu lộ, muốn làm như thế nào động tác.

"Tiểu sinh không còn cách nào khác, chỉ có lấy thân báo đáp cái này một cái biện pháp, không biết vương gia có thể nguyện ý tiếp nhận?"

Thanh âm dọc theo màng nhĩ thẳng hướng trái tim bên trong chui.

Chỉ có lấy thân báo đáp cái này một cái biện pháp, không biết vương gia có thể nguyện ý tiếp nhận. . .

Chỉ có lấy thân báo đáp cái này một cái biện pháp. . .

Lấy thân báo đáp. . .

Dư âm quấn tai, vờn quanh ròng rã ba tuần Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phản ứng được, Ung Thành Vũ hắn đến cùng đang nói cái gì a! ! !

Hắn hoảng sợ xoay đầu lại, đối mặt chính là Ung Thành Vũ tấm kia một mặt trêu tức mặt.

Hắn đại gia! Hắn lại thua! Hắn không chỉ có thua còn bị đùa giỡn!

Người không muốn mặt, vô địch thiên hạ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình vừa rồi đã nói đến đủ không muốn mặt, không nghĩ tới thiên ngoại hữu thiên nhân ngoại hữu nhân, Ung Thành Vũ vậy mà so hắn càng hơn một bậc, ngay cả "Lấy thân báo đáp" loại chuyện hoang đường này đều có thể thốt ra, xem ra múa mép khua môi bản sự hắn là đấu không lại Ung Thành Vũ, thế là quẳng xuống cánh tay giận dữ rời đi.

"Đừng nóng giận a , chờ ta một chút a!"

Mặc cho Ung Thành Vũ ở phía sau nói cái gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không quay đầu lại, bước chân thẳng trùng trùng hướng phía phía trước đi, nhưng hắn quên Ung Thành Vũ khinh công cao minh, thời gian qua một lát liền theo tới bên cạnh hắn.

Ung Thành Vũ ngón tay còn không có đụng tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bả vai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt dưới chân phát lực, lại bỏ rơi Ung Thành Vũ một đoạn, Ung Thành Vũ gặp phải, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại chạy về phía trước bên trên một đoạn, Ung Thành Vũ vừa cười gặp phải. Thế là, sáng sớm cảnh đường phố bên trong liền thêm ra một bức hai mỹ nam thi chạy mỹ hảo cảnh tượng.

Như thế nhiều lần mấy lần, chưa phát giác đã thoát ly vừa rồi náo nhiệt thương vòng, đi đến quanh mình không biết tên thôn xóm nhỏ.

"Tiểu vương gia, đừng chạy đi, " Ung Thành Vũ đuổi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn song song, "Sáng sớm, hao tổn nhiều khí lực như vậy còn không mệt mỏi sao?"

...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện định trụ thân hình, dừng lại không nói.

Không kịp phanh lại, Ung Thành Vũ liền vọt tới phía trước, lại quay đầu trở về đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, "Làm sao? Còn giận ta đâu?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cao hứng liếc hắn một cái, hay là không nói lời nào.

Ung Thành Vũ nghĩ thầm hỏng bét, thật vất vả gọi cái trước người cùng hắn chơi, còn chưa bắt đầu chơi liền đem người làm sinh khí, tốt như chính mình cũng không có nói lời gì quá đáng a, rõ ràng Khương Tiểu vương gia suốt ngày xuất nhập phong nguyệt nơi chốn, làm sao như thế cái nhỏ trò đùa liền không vui nữa nha, chẳng lẽ nói là bởi vì chính mình là thân nam nhi, cho nên cùng hắn giảng không được loại này trò đùa? Chỉ có các cô nương mới có thể giảng được?

Không biết thế nào, nghĩ được như vậy sinh lòng một trận bực bội, nhưng bất kể nói thế nào, người là mình làm sinh khí, cho dù là vì hôm nay có thể chơi đến vui vẻ thế nào đều muốn trước hống cao hứng mới được, nhưng thế nào hống người mới đúng a?

Xuất sinh hai mươi mấy năm đến hiện tại chưa từng hống qua người Ung Thành Vũ lâm vào tư duy góc chết, bằng vào mình nhiều năm qua hành tẩu giang hồ quan sát kinh nghiệm, trực giác làm như vậy ứng chẳng lẽ phạm sai lầm.

Ung Thành Vũ nhẹ nhàng kéo lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ống tay áo, trước cúi đầu xuống dùng sức nháy nháy con mắt cố gắng ngưng tụ một chút trình độ lại ngẩng đầu làm mình xem ra nước nước làm trơn vô cùng đáng thương, sau đó bờ môi vừa đúng mân mê ba phần, nhẹ nhàng lay động Tiểu vương gia chính rủ xuống tại hai bên tơ lụa ống tay áo, ôn nhu nói ra: "Tiểu vương gia, không tức giận mà ~ có được hay không vậy ~ "

Ung Thành Vũ cố nén nổi da gà rơi xuống tay chân cuộn mình cùng muốn cuồng gõ đầu mình mạnh, kiên trì không ngừng đung đưa Khương Nghĩa Kiện ống tay áo, tốt nhất Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nhanh nguôi giận, mình phát ra âm thanh đồng thời hắn đã muốn chịu không được mình.

Trừ Ung Thành Vũ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng sắp chịu không được, Ung Thành Vũ ở trước mặt hắn nũng nịu bộ dáng để hắn muốn lui lại, nhưng là quần áo lại bị Ung Thành Vũ dắt hình thành một cái tiến thối lưỡng nan cục diện khó xử, chỉ có thể nhìn thẳng phía trước nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ dắt hắn đung đưa trái phải, trong tầm mắt tất cả đều là Ung Thành Vũ, ở trước mắt vô hạn phóng đại Ung Thành Vũ.

Người sao có thể dài đẹp mắt như vậy a, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm.

Sao có thể dài đẹp mắt như vậy, Bàn Cổ khai thiên tịch địa, Nữ Oa Bổ Thiên tạo ra con người, tạo thế nhân, thế nhân đều không giống nhau, nhưng chúng sinh mỹ mỹ xấu xấu bất quá lịch sử hồng thiên chi phù du, có thể ghi vào sử sách mỹ nam tử cũng bất quá rải rác mấy vị, như Ung Thành Vũ như vậy tướng mạo càng là chưa bao giờ thấy qua, chắc là Nữ Oa Nương Nương lúc ấy động tình, tâm đầy ái tài từ Thượng Cổ đến đến mười vạn năm bên trong vẻn vẹn tạo ra như thế một vị, có lẽ nguyên ý là muốn đem Ung Thành Vũ tạo ra thành chấn kinh tiên giới mỹ nam tử, lại ngoài ý muốn rơi vào nhân gian đến diễm kinh thế tục đám người.

Đẹp mắt lông mày xương, sẽ cười con mắt, mượt mà mũi còn có đôi môi đỏ thắm, nhất định là hắn quá phận đẹp mắt, chỗ lấy ánh mắt mới có thể không thể rời đi, cho nên trái tim mới không bị khống chế nhảy loạn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dám lại nhìn tiếp, giãy dụa lấy buông ra Ung Thành Vũ một mực nắm ống tay áo.

Ung Thành Vũ cũng không giận, nhảy đến hắn trước mặt một mực tái diễn muốn lấy được một đáp án, "Có được hay không vậy ~ không tức giận rồi~ có được hay không vậy ~ "

"Ta không khí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm từ bỏ, hắn hiện tại không làm rõ được mình là sinh cái gì khí, đại khái là khí mình nghe được 'Lấy thân báo đáp' lúc không hiểu nhịp tim càng nhiều đi.

Rõ ràng là chính mình nguyên nhân, làm sao có thể trách tội đến Ung Thành Vũ trên thân đâu, Ung Thành Vũ như thật có tội, đó chính là mỹ mạo tội, muốn bị chỗ lấy tối cao hình phạt mỹ mạo tội.

Mỹ mạo tội đầu nguồn không thể phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyển triển quanh co mưu trí lịch trình, hào không keo kiệt hướng hắn triển lộ khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Ta liền nói, Tiểu vương gia đại nhân có đại lượng, làm sao lại cùng ta loại này phổ thông bình dân nhỏ lão bách tính so đo đâu."

"Thế đạo này phổ thông bình dân đều có thể kêu lên vương gia cho khi bạn chơi a?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ cười đến một mặt ngây thơ lãng mạn, nhịn không được duỗi ra ngón tay tại hắn giữa lông mày điểm một cái.

Xảy ra bất ngờ tiếp xúc da thịt, hai người đều sửng sốt. Ung Thành Vũ rất nhanh kịp phản ứng, xoay người sang chỗ khác một bên dẫn đường vừa nói, "Sáng sớm liền chạy xa như vậy, Tiểu vương gia khẳng định đều đói bụng không, ta biết kề bên này có một gian ăn thật ngon bữa ăn điểm trải, ta mời ngươi ăn, coi như hôm nay chơi với ta thù lao."

Nghe được Ung Thành Vũ tiếng nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng lấy lại tinh thần đến, cất bước đuổi đi lên, "Bản vương đường đường kinh thành thập nhị vương gia, khuất thân cùng ngươi một giới nhỏ bình dân du sơn ngoạn thủy, dừng lại bữa sáng liền nghĩ đuổi bản vương, không khỏi cũng hạ giá đi."

"Tiểu vương gia nói đến mười phần có lý, vậy dạng này, hôm nay ẩm thực liền toàn bộ để ta tới tính tiền."

"Mấy trận ăn liền nghĩ đuổi bản vương? ? !"

"Không phải, Tiểu vương gia, nghe ta nói!" Ung Thành Vũ thầm nghĩ, hừ, ngươi còn biết mình là kinh thành Tiểu vương gia đâu, cùng ta một giới bình dân nhỏ lão bách tính đi ra ngoài, còn muốn nhỏ lão bách tính xuất tiền đâu, đây không phải vơ vét mồ hôi nước mắt nhân dân sao, "Hôm nay mang ngài đi cái này mấy gian bữa ăn trải, ngài nếu là tự mình một người đến tuyệt đối tìm không ra chỗ như vậy, cam đoan tuyệt đối ăn ngon!"

Ở giữa Ung Thành Vũ lời thề son sắt cam đoan dáng vẻ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được cười khẽ một tiếng, "Kia, nếu là không thể ăn làm sao bây giờ đâu?"

"Không có khả năng không thể ăn, nếu là không thể ăn. . ."

"Ân. . . Nếu là không thể ăn, làm sao bây giờ?"

"Nếu như không thể ăn! Ngươi nói làm như thế nào thì sẽ làm như thế đó!" Ung Thành Vũ có lòng tin, chỉ cần nếm qua tuyệt đối dư vị vô tận, ăn còn muốn ăn, nghĩ đến lần trước đến Thương Châu ăn thịt lừa hỏa thiêu tư vị, Ung Thành Vũ rất muốn sử dụng khinh công lập tức bay đi gian kia cửa hàng, đem Tiểu vương gia hay là cái gì đều ném ở phía sau.

Không nghĩ còn khá, càng nghĩ càng thèm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nóng nảy tại phía sau chậm chậm ung dung đi tới, Ung Thành Vũ nhịn không được kéo lấy ống tay áo của hắn cùng đi, "Tiểu vương gia, chúng ta đi nhanh lên đi!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy ý hắn dắt, nhìn chằm chằm hắn đi được sốt ruột mà bị gió gợi lên tùy ý xõa tóc, mềm mại lọn tóc thỉnh thoảng chạm đến gương mặt của hắn, giống như là thổi tan ra đầy trời bồ công anh, theo gió nhẹ phẩy khuôn mặt của hắn, thẩm thấu da của hắn, gãi ngứa hắn chịu không được trêu chọc trái tim.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thành Vũ bóng lưng, chưa phát giác thuận ống tay áo lặng lẽ vươn tay, tìm kiếm đem ống tay áo của hắn kéo thẳng đầu nguồn, không do dự giang hai tay nắm chặt, đem Ung Thành Vũ thủ đoạn bao khỏa tại mình rộng lớn trong lòng bàn tay.

Bịch bịch, bịch bịch.

Hắn nghe được giữa thiên địa chỉ còn lại tiếng tim mình đập.

Sau đó hắn nghe được mình mở miệng giải thích:

"Dạng này sẽ đi tương đối nhanh."

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Có lời muốn nói: Dắt cái tay mà thôi a, dễ dàng sao

Nói đúng ra, còn không phải dắt tay (tâm thật mệt mỏi

Viết ít đồ mưu trí lịch trình đại khái chính là

Cái này thiết lập tốt cái này thiết lập tốt rất muốn viết viết mẹ ài viết như thế nào phải nát như vậy không bằng đi xem văn over

Tạ phải có người thích không chê a a ~

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực chương 7:

* ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Cái gì dạng này sẽ đi tương đối nhanh, lời nói nói ra miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cảm thấy mình quả là nhanh muốn xuẩn chết rồi, như thế hoang đường lý do, Ung Thành Vũ hắn sẽ tin sao? Hắn có thể tin sao?

Hắn sẽ có phản ứng gì? Có chút không khí vi diệu bên trong hai nam nhân dắt tay, thấy thế nào cũng là chuyện rất kỳ quái, nếu như hắn đột nhiên tránh thoát mình tay làm sao bây giờ? Muốn lợi dụng mình vương gia thân phận ngăn chặn hắn sao?

Ngắn ngủi vài giây đồng hồ giống qua mấy cái Xuân Thu dài như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ ra rất nhiều mình không cách nào đạt được đáp án vấn đề, hắn chột dạ nhìn về phía Ung Thành Vũ, nhất thời xúc động mà nắm chặt thủ đoạn còn tại trong lòng bàn tay của hắn, Ung Thành Vũ tay rất tinh tế, tinh tế đến hắn một tay liền có thể hoàn toàn nắm giữ, dưới bàn tay nguyên vốn có chút hơi lạnh da thịt cũng bị hắn nóng rực trong lòng bàn tay che phải ấm áp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải cái gì chính nhân quân tử, từ nhỏ đã lưu luyến tại các loại phong nguyệt nơi chốn, sờ qua mỹ nhân không có một ngàn cũng có năm trăm, Ung Thành Vũ rõ là huyết tính dương cương nam nhân, nhưng tay cầm da thịt cảm nhận được nhu nhuận xúc cảm không chút nào thua bất luận cái gì thanh danh truyền xa hoa khôi danh kỹ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô ý thức làm sâu sắc trên tay cường độ, nắm chặt chỗ dần dần được sương mù ra một tầng hơi mỏng mồ hôi rịn, thuận liên lụy chi thế hoạt động đến Ung Thành Vũ chỗ cổ tay dừng lại, không giống với trên cánh tay bóng loáng da thịt, một tay nắm giữ trên cổ tay có một tầng bởi vì tập kiếm mà lưu lại kén, còn có thể tại hắn dưới bàn tay rõ ràng cảm nhận được Ung Thành Vũ khiêu động mạch đập.

Giống như so bình thường nhảy lên muốn nhanh hơn một chút.

Nhưng hắn dưới mắt có chút đầu não ngất đi không cách nào xác định cảm giác của mình có chính xác không.

Ung Thành Vũ đi ở phía trước không quay đầu lại, không có bất kỳ cái gì phản ứng, thậm chí ngay cả dưới chân đi bộ tốc độ đều không có bất kỳ biến hóa nào, tốt như chính mình nắm chặt tay của hắn cùng hắn nắm ống tay áo của mình là một kiện giống nhau sự tình. Đột nhiên dắt tay, đột nhiên buông ra cũng rất quái dị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát giả vờ như không quan trọng dáng vẻ, cố gắng để cho mình hoang ngôn xem ra càng chân thực một điểm, ai cũng không có mở miệng nói chuyện nữa, Ung Thành Vũ cứ như vậy mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đến thịt lừa hỏa thiêu cửa hàng.

Nhưng trên thực tế Ung Thành Vũ chưa từng cảm thấy cái kia giai đoạn có khó như vậy đi qua, hắn thích ăn, ăn ngon, cho nên mới trong lúc nhất thời sốt ruột không có nghĩ quá nhiều liền kéo lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện quần áo, đợi đến hắn nghĩ buông tay thời điểm kết quả Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp dắt lên đến, không có bị giật mình là giả, nhưng mình như vậy dắt ống tay áo đi Tiểu vương gia đương nhiên có thể cảm thấy đi tới không thoải mái cho nên muốn đổi tư thế, bất quá chỉ là nắm tay cổ tay mà thôi cũng không phải nắm tay, nếu như hắn hất ra có phải là không khỏi ra vẻ mình quá chuyện bé xé ra to, huống hồ Khương Tiểu vương gia có đủ lý do, thần sắc tự nhiên, mình giống như tìm không thấy lý do cự tuyệt.

Là làm thật không có lý do sao? Hay là, kỳ thật mình cũng không muốn đối phương buông tay. Ung Thành Vũ không nghĩ tới tại hiện tại muốn suy nghĩ vấn đề, càng không nghĩ tới muốn giải quyết vấn đề, kia dưới mắt liền cứ như vậy đi.

Đầu mùa xuân thời gian đã qua hồi lâu, chồi non trổ nhánh, bách hoa khoe sắc đã thành quá khứ cảnh tượng, mặt trời rực rỡ so trước kia tới sớm hơn, mặt trăng lại ngượng ngùng lấy cũng nên nhiều trốn lên một gần nửa canh giờ mới khoan thai tới chậm hiện thân tại tầng mây bên trong, tiết khí hướng phía lập hạ phương hướng chạy, thời kỳ nở hoa qua đi héo tàn đóa hoa muốn thai nghén sinh mệnh trái cây, quang ảnh pha tạp trong rừng nhỏ côn trùng cũng dần dần trở nên khô nóng, tranh nhau lấy run run cánh cố gắng làm chung quanh hạ nhiệt độ, dưới ánh mặt trời óng ánh trong suốt cánh nhẹ nhàng vỗ, chấn động nhẹ vang lên là bọn hắn đi tới một đoạn đường duy nhất phối nhạc.

Ung Thành Vũ nhất quán là lạnh, dù là đến phiền muộn cuối Hạ hắn cũng sẽ không nóng, như cùng hắn lâu dài lấy màu sáng quần áo đem hắn lồng thành một màu, cả người liệm thành bị phong ấn ngàn năm ngủ núi băng tuyết. Nhiều năm tích lũy, hắn cũng quen thuộc phải như thế. Cho đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng bàn tay phụ bên trên cổ tay của hắn, hắn mới lần thứ nhất biết một người lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ có thể đạt tới cao như vậy, đốt phải bỏng người, bỏng đến giống như là tập võ lúc đi nhầm mạch đường một đoàn chân hỏa, nhảy lên ra ngũ tạng lục phủ tại hai người đụng vào nháy mắt liền nhóm lửa, xuôi theo dễ lấy da thịt một đường đi lên trên đốt, cho đến đốt tới trên mặt.

Tốt tại con đường này đầy đủ dài, đầy đủ hai người lợi dụng khoảng thời gian này che lại mình tất cả bày tại trên mặt tâm tư, đi tới tâm tâm niệm niệm thịt lừa hỏa thiêu cửa hàng lúc hai người đã có thể thần sắc tự nhiên buông lỏng tay ra.

Ung Thành Vũ một bộ dân bản xứ mang theo người xứ khác đến du ngoạn dáng vẻ, chỉ vào cửa hàng chiêu bài đối còn tại dư vị dắt tay Khương Tiểu vương gia nói nói, " ầy, công tử, cái này liền chính là chúng ta nơi đó nổi danh nhất món ngon nhất thịt lừa hỏa thiêu. Vị đẹp giá rẻ, già trẻ không gạt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại kinh ngạc Ung Thành Vũ đột nhiên dân bản xứ nhân vật chuyển biến, sau đó bị mở miệng cửa hàng lão bản đánh gãy mạch suy nghĩ, tướng mạo hào sảng lão bản hướng phía Ung Thành Vũ giơ ngón tay cái lên biểu thị mười phần đồng ý, "Vị công tử này quả nhiên là phẩm vị cùng tướng mạo tốt, khác không dám nói, luận thịt lừa hỏa thiêu toàn bộ Thương Châu không có có thể hơn được ta lão Trần gia."

Phải! Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm, khác không dám nói, đơn thuần cái này lô hỏa thuần thanh vuốt mông ngựa cùng khoác lác kỹ thuật cũng sợ là khó tìm lấy nhà thứ hai.

Ung Thành Vũ đỉnh cấp tướng mạo, chỉ cần không phải mắt mù liền chính là rõ như ban ngày, mà cái này thịt lừa hỏa thiêu xem như cái quái gì, cũng dám khẩu xuất cuồng ngôn cọ một đợt đẹp?

Cửa hàng Trần lão bản là cái hạng người gì tinh, mỗi ngày đối diện vô số trời nam biển bắc tới khách quan, tại chồng chất các loại người làm ăn bầy ồn ào đường đi, Khương Tiểu vương gia hơi chút động mặt Trần lão bản liền biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì.

Loại này hoài nghi thường xuyên sẽ có, làm lớn người làm ăn cũng không giận, "Vị công tử này tướng mạo phú quý, xem xét không phải là chúng ta cái này địa phương nhỏ bách tính, trước kia chưa ăn qua cái đồ chơi này a? Cái này thịt lừa hỏa thiêu nhìn qua xác thực không phải tinh xảo đồ chơi, trải qua nước chát thời gian dài đun nhừ thịt lừa kẹp tại xốp giòn hỏa thiêu bên trong, xem ra chỉ đơn giản như vậy, nhưng kia thịt lừa là hợp với gần 20 loại gia vị đun nấu thời gian dài mới thành, quen độ thấu triệt, màu sắc hồng nhuận, mùi thịt mà không củi, cắn một cái càng là mùi thơm kéo dài, mềm nhũn vừa miệng. . ."

Trần lão bản càng nói, Khương Tiểu vương gia liền càng nghĩ cười, thân phận của hắn, cái gì sơn trân hải vị không có hưởng qua, những năm này du lịch không ít địa phương, các nơi mỹ thực cũng đều có chỗ nếm thử, hiện tại liền một cái thả chút thịt lừa bánh nướng, kém chút muốn bị hắn thổi lên trời?

Ung Thành Vũ nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt ghét bỏ hiện ra mặt cũng không nhiều lời lời nói, trực tiếp xuất ra ngân lượng mua hai cái, nhét một cái đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay, "Khương công tử, nếm thử."

Khương công tử nhìn xem nhét tới trong tay bánh nướng, vẻ ngoài thực tại không dám lấy lòng, nhưng nóng hôi hổi bánh nướng mùi thơm thẳng hướng bên ngoài trong lỗ mũi vọt, ân, nghe ngược lại còn được, Ung Thành Vũ cũng một mặt mong đợi nhìn xem mình, vậy liền cho hắn chút mặt mũi cắn một cái đi.

Miệng vừa hạ xuống, xốp giòn mềm mại toàn tại trong miệng, kho nước mùi thơm tại khoang miệng bắn ra.

Cái này bánh nướng còn... Thật đúng là thật bánh không lộ tướng a!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kìm lòng không được nhắm mắt lại cảm thụ phong vận món kho cùng đầu lưỡi vị giác mỹ diệu va chạm, nghĩ đến cái gì đột nhiên mở to mắt, quả nhiên cửa hàng Trần lão bản cùng Ung Thành Vũ hai người đều là một mặt 'Đúng không! Nói ăn ngon đi! Ta liền biết sẽ là như thế này đi!' biểu lộ nhìn xem hắn.

Phải! Bởi vì ăn ngon, hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận. Trống không một cái tay khác hướng lão bản so cái ngón tay cái, sau đó lại bị Ung Thành Vũ kéo lấy đi.

"Thế nào? Ta không có lừa ngươi, hương vị cũng không tệ lắm phải không?"

Đi không đầy một lát Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng bước lại không động, Ung Thành Vũ kéo một chút không có khẽ động, thế là cũng đi theo ngừng lại.

"Đúng vậy a, lại là chậm lửa hầm chế, lại là tỉ mỉ nấu chín, vẫn có thể cùng Ung thiếu hiệp mỹ mạo nổi danh mỹ thực sao có thể không thể ăn đâu." Trong câu chữ tất cả đều là ca ngợi chi ý, nhưng Ung Thành Vũ lệch nghe không ra mấy phần cao hứng, làm sao ăn được tốt ăn xong có thể không vui đâu, Ung Thành Vũ biểu thị không thể tưởng tượng nổi, khó có thể lý giải được.

Thế là Khương Tiểu vương gia vì giải đáp hắn nghi hoặc, tiếp tục mở miệng nói nói, " chính là ta, không thể thưởng thức này nhân gian mỹ vị."

Ung Thành Vũ lần nữa biểu thị nghi hoặc, không phải khen phải hảo hảo sao, làm sao liền không thể thưởng thức rồi? Hắn nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay, trừ tại cửa hàng trước cắn xuống hai ngụm, bánh nướng còn duy trì lấy nó vừa ra lò bộ dáng.

"Ăn ngon a, Tiểu vương gia vì cái gì không ăn đâu?"

Lại nói đến điểm mấu chốt bên trên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phẫn hận không thôi, mỗi kết thúc một câu liền đề cao một lần âm điệu, "Ta vì cái gì không ăn a! Ta làm sao ăn a! Vừa mới hai ngụm đều không có nuốt xuống đâu ngươi liền dắt ta một đường đi nhanh! Hại ta kém chút thẻ tại trong cổ họng! Ngươi là muốn mưu sát hoàng thân quốc thích còn là thế nào!"

"Lại nói, vừa đi vừa ăn giống cái bộ dáng gì." Khương Tiểu vương gia lần nữa nhỏ giọng lầm bầm.

"Phốc. . . Ha ha ha. . ." Ung Thành Vũ cường lực chịu đựng, hay là nhịn không được cười ra tiếng. Làm cả buổi, nguyên lai Tiểu vương gia sinh khí là như thế cái nguyên do, thật là càng ngày càng đáng yêu.

"Ngươi còn cười! Bản vương mệnh lệnh ngươi lập tức ngậm miệng! Không cho phép lại cười!"

"Tốt tốt, ta không cười." Ung Thành Vũ cảm thấy vị này giả ý sinh khí Tiểu vương gia thực tại đáng yêu phải vội vàng, ngôn ngữ ôn nhu phải tự mình đều không có phát giác, hắn trước che miệng của mình thư giãn một chút mình trừu sáp khóe miệng, sau đó dựng thẳng lên ba cây đầu ngón tay đối Tiểu vương gia phát thệ cam đoan, "Đều là ta không đúng, đều là ta cân nhắc không chu toàn, chỉ muốn mang Tiểu vương gia nếm thử Thương Châu mỹ thực, không có bận tâm Tiểu vương gia thân phận cùng ẩm thực quen thuộc, ta sai, lần sau nhất định mang Tiểu vương gia đi cái chí ít có chỗ địa phương hảo hảo ăn cơm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực không nhìn Ung Thành Vũ, mười phần không nhỏ giọng kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, thái độ có chút mập mờ, liền loại này bên đường bán hàng rong đãi ngộ còn muốn mang theo hắn một lần nữa? Vậy hắn lần sau cũng sẽ không lại giống lần này đồng dạng đầu não một choáng liền đáp ứng, cần phải suy nghĩ liên tục rồi quyết định có đáp ứng hay không.

Chờ chút! Cái gì! Lần tiếp theo? ! Lần sau liền cho an bài bên trên rồi? !

Hắn nhìn về phía Ung Thành Vũ, đối phương quả nhiên là mặt mũi tràn đầy kế hoạch được như ý biểu lộ, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng thật lạnh thật lạnh, tựa như cái này lạnh rơi bánh nướng đồng dạng.

Thịt lừa hỏa thiêu chính là mới vừa ra lò mới tốt ăn, đáng tiếc nóng hầm hập mới bắt đầu ăn hai ngụm, có một ngụm hay là xóc nảy bên trong miễn cưỡng nuốt xuống bụng, dù cho dùng giấy da trâu bao vây lấy hiện tại cũng chỉ còn lại một chút xíu nhiệt ý, hoàn toàn không có vừa ra lò lúc xốp giòn, lại cắn một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền từ bỏ.

Phải! Kinh lịch rẽ đông quẹo tây, ngươi truy ta đuổi thần ở giữa hoạt động cùng bị đồng hành bạn lữ cùng cửa hàng lão bản ghét bỏ mới gian nan ăn được thịt lừa hỏa thiêu, bất quá hai ngụm. . . Nửa liền hoàn thành sứ mạng của nó.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem tay trái mình cầm giấy da bên trong còn thừa lại hơn phân nửa, mà Ung Thành Vũ trong tay giấy da bên trong lại là sạch sẽ, quả thực là tươi sáng phải không thể lại chênh lệch rõ ràng.

Cái này không phải liền là khi dễ người mà! Ỷ vào mình võ nghệ cao cường, vừa đi còn một bên ăn đến tiêu sái, không như chính mình ăn nhiều hai ngụm còn kém chút bị nghẹn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt nhấc lên một cái, cuối cùng rơi xuống Ung Thành Vũ trên mặt lúc tâm tình rốt cục từ âm chuyển tinh, nguyên lai Ung thiếu hiệp mình cũng ăn thành một con nhỏ bẩn mèo.

Muốn ngươi tham ăn! Muốn ngươi đi phải sốt ruột đi!

Ha ha ha! Hiện tại nước thịt toàn dính ngoài miệng đi!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nín cười ý, "Được thôi được thôi, bản vương đại nhân có đại lượng, Tể tướng trong bụng có thể chống thuyền, cũng không cùng ngươi tính toán chi li, lộ ra bản vương không còn khí lượng!"

Tiếp lấy hắn đi về phía trước bên trên hai bước, mười phần tự nhiên kéo qua Ung Thành Vũ bả vai, che giấu nội tâm của hắn muốn tại trên đường cái linh lợi nhỏ bẩn mèo tính toán, "Ung thiếu hiệp, lại tiếp tục dẫn đường đi, ngươi nói mang bản vương đến ăn Thương Châu mỹ thực sớm một chút, kết quả ngươi tất cả đều ăn vào bụng, nhưng bản vương hay là trong bụng trống trơn , đợi lát nữa cần phải tìm chỗ tốt đền bù bản vương a."

Ung Thành Vũ cũng tự giác trong lòng hổ thẹn, một mực miệng của mình bụng chi phúc thực tại không tính hành vi quân tử, liền ngay cả ngay cả đáp ứng, mang theo Khương Tiểu vương gia đi tìm chỗ tiếp theo mỹ thực cửa hàng.

Hai người xuất hành chưa ngồi xe ngựa cũng không cưỡi lương câu, cũng không còn vội vã lợi dụng khinh công tại trong rừng cây phi tốc ghé qua, chỉ bằng vào bốn đầu thon dài đôi chân dài chậm ung dung tại mật tĩnh u khúc trên đường nhỏ nát lấy bước, đảo mắt lại là một hai canh giờ.

Khương Tiểu vương gia hoàn toàn không để ý mình phải chăng trong bụng đói, cũng không để ý hành tẩu lộ tuyến ít ai lui tới, này nháy mắt yên tĩnh được không dễ, chỉ muốn nhân cơ hội đem khó phân phức tạp ý nghĩ tất cả đều ném sau ót lưu đang nháo thành thị, hóa thân mảnh này trong rừng một mảnh lá cây, trên đồng cỏ một gốc cỏ non, dù là hoặc là bị mưa to đánh bại tình thế cũng quật cường sinh trưởng hoa dại.

Ung Thành Vũ không giống hắn dễ dàng như vậy, hắn không còn dám nắm Tiểu vương gia phi nhanh, sau đó đi bộ tốc độ đều chiều theo. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi được không nóng nảy, hắn liền theo bên cạnh một bên theo Tiểu vương gia không nhanh không chậm bộ pháp, một bên quan trắc Tiểu vương gia biểu lộ, Tiểu vương gia xem ra thật cao hứng, mảy may không có vừa mới trệ nhỏ tỳ khí bộ dáng.

Còn có một loại cảm giác nói không ra lời, là thỏa mãn sao? Trong mắt hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện bây giờ nhìn lại rất thỏa mãn dáng vẻ, thậm chí là tại bụng đều không có lấp đầy tình huống dưới, hắn vậy mà cảm giác ra thỏa mãn, Ung Thành Vũ cảm thấy rất thần kỳ, Tiểu vương gia người này xem ra ngang ngược không bị trói buộc yêu phong lưu lại bất học vô thuật xa hoa dâm đãng, xem ra không hỏi thế sự lại không biết cất giấu bao nhiêu bí mật, xem ra tốt như cái gì đều lộ tại trên mặt nhưng trên thực tế lại không nhìn rõ thứ gì.

Không phải cái kia lưu luyến tại phong nguyệt nơi chốn Tiểu vương gia, không phải cái kia tại võ lâm đại hội bên trên lợi dụng thân phận áp bách người Tiểu vương gia, không phải cái kia từ một nơi bí mật gần đó đeo lên một cái khác phương diện cỗ Tiểu vương gia, không phải cái kia tự mang màu sắc tự vệ giả vờ như mình cái gì cũng không đáng kể Tiểu vương gia. Hiện tại đầu này Liêu không người tế trên đường nhỏ, không có người biết hắn chính là những cái kia ở kinh thành có thể Hô Vân Hoán Vũ quyền quý, không có người biết hắn tại nhìn không thấy bóng dáng chỗ hắc ám có nhận không ra người thân phận, hắn bất quá là cùng chúng sinh đi ngang qua phù du, có thể dỡ xuống đầy người khôi giáp cùng mặt nạ, chỉ làm một cái tên là Khương Nghĩa Kiện người.

Tại Ung Thành Vũ mà nói, cũng là một cái gặp gỡ bất ngờ một cái mới Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn phỏng đoán nửa ngày thử mở miệng, hỏi một câu không đáp bên cạnh, "Tiểu vương gia, ngươi đói không?"

"Đói a."

"Kia nếu không. . . Chúng ta đi nhanh lên?"

"Không muốn."

Mỹ nhân cảnh đẹp, chậm rãi đi liền liền chậm rãi đi, lại có quan hệ gì đâu.

Ung Thành Vũ cũng không còn đi quan sát Khương Tiểu vương gia biểu lộ, lỏng ra trong lòng căng cứng dây cung dứt khoát thưởng thức lên chung quanh cảnh. Thương Châu —— sơn thủy chi hương, đúng là đẹp cực kì.

Gió núi hơi nước, bốn phía liêu không có người ở, từ từ đi qua hơn hai canh giờ, rốt cục mang theo Tiểu vương gia đi đến một gian có chỗ ngồi ngồi cửa hàng, cửa hàng không lớn, chỉ có tuổi tác khá lớn hai vợ chồng tại kinh doanh. Bất quá khó khăn lắm hai tầng lâu lớn nhỏ, bố trí được mười phần sạch sẽ lịch sự tao nhã, bọn hắn chọn lầu hai một cái gần cửa sổ nhã gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa bệ cửa sổ nhìn dưới đường cảnh, để Ung Thành Vũ tùy ý điểm mấy cái nơi đó đặc sắc đồ ăn.

Cửa hàng bên trong nhân thủ rất ít, lão bản nương đi lên thay bọn hắn gọi món ăn.

"Hai vị khách quan, yếu điểm chút gì đồ ăn?"

"Lão bản nương, chúng ta muốn một phần quả cà bánh, một phần nhổ ngự mặt. . ."

Ung Thành Vũ vừa nói hai cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền không nhịn được xen vào, "Ngươi liền không thể điểm hai cái món ăn mặn sao, ta đều nhanh đói xong chóng mặt!"

Ung Thành Vũ hướng phía lão bản nương cười cười nói tiếp, "Còn muốn một phần thịt viên kho tàu, một phần nồi lẩu gà. Cám ơn lão bản nương, trước hết bên trên những thứ này."

"Được rồi, xin khách quan chờ một chút một lát." Chẳng biết tại sao, Ung Thành Vũ luôn cảm thấy lão bản nương thanh âm có chút run, ánh mắt cũng luôn luôn hướng về thân thể hắn nghiêng mắt nhìn. Hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện dáng dấp không dọa người a?

Lão bản nương nhanh muốn đi ra nhã gian, lại quay đầu bổ nói, "Hai vị khách quan, tiểu điếm người ít, hỏa kế cũng không tốt tìm, có cái gì chào hỏi không chu toàn xin hãy tha lỗi, nước trà đều là miễn phí."

Lời nói không có vấn đề, nếu như tầm mắt của nàng không có run.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở một bên lẩm bẩm, "Liền điểm bốn cái đồ ăn, liền không thể nhiều một chút điểm sao, không phóng khoáng tức giận. Ngươi nếu là thiếu tiền liền ta mời a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực nhìn lấy ngoài cửa sổ không có nhìn trong phòng là tình huống như thế nào, nếu như hắn xoay đầu lại liền sẽ phát hiện, vốn nên là xuống lầu chuẩn bị đồ ăn điểm lão bản nương vẫn đứng tại cửa ra vào biên giới không hề động.

Lão bản nương giống như là hạ thật lâu quyết tâm, thẳng đinh đinh mà nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ run giọng nói đến.

"Vị công tử này, xin hỏi ngài họ gì?"

tbc.

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Đoán một cái ~ lão bản nương muốn nói gì ~(không thưởng cạnh đoán

(đêm hôm khuya khoắt, đói. )

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực Chương 08:

* ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Xin hỏi ngài họ gì.

Khinh đạm một câu kích thích một đạo bình mà sấm sét, để Ung Thành Vũ nháy mắt lạnh từ đầu tới chân, mới từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ ấy trộm cướp đến một điểm nhiệt khí nhoáng một cái thần chi ở giữa liền biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

"Bỉ họ Ung."

Ung Thành Vũ chậm rãi bày quay đầu lại, nắm chặt còn không tới kịp châm dâng trà nước cái chén, ngón tay nắm rất chặt, chỗ khớp nối mắt trần có thể thấy có chút trắng bệch, chén trà sứ bích lạnh buốt, mang đi nắm chặt ngón tay nhiệt khí hóa thành lòng bàn tay mồ hôi lạnh, trên mặt hắn biểu lộ đồng tiến cửa hàng lúc không có gì khác biệt, hay là đồng dạng tiêu sái tự nhiên, như lắng nghe sẽ phát hiện hắn thanh tuyến giống như là sương sớm trượt xuống lá non, run rẩy mà không dễ dàng phát giác.

Không biết lão bản nương có chú ý đến hay không, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại rõ ràng nghe được sơ hở, nhìn thấy hắn cầm lấy cái chén lúc thủ đoạn đang run, chỉ là ra vẻ trấn định cưỡng ép bức bách mình đưa cánh tay theo trên bàn để cho mình xem ra tự nhiên hơn một chút.

Một trận im ắng đánh giằng co bỗng nhiên triển khai.

Ung Thành Vũ trang như từ tại lại cấp bách ánh mắt, nghe nói Ung Thành Vũ sau khi trả lời lão bản nương đáy mắt hối tối không rõ, thần sắc phun trào lại chậm chạp chưa lên tiếng, ngàn nghĩ vạn lo cuối cùng chìm vì một bình lạnh trà, thật có lỗi cười đáp, "Khách quan không cần để ý, người lão, hoa mắt, nhận lầm người."

Thở dài quay người muốn đi gấp hướng ngoài cửa, sau lưng gấp tiếp lấy truyền đến thanh âm, "Xin hỏi lão bản nương thế nhưng là nhận lầm thành người nào rồi?"

Lão bản nương tuyệt không quay đầu, một chân đã đạp ra ngoài cửa, thanh âm so với vừa nãy lại chìm một chút."Là một vị đã chết bằng hữu, nếu là còn sống cũng đã là cùng lão hủ niên kỷ, thật sự là hoa mắt đầu cũng hoa, thật xin lỗi hai vị khách quan , đợi lát nữa cho ngài nhiều hơn chút đồ ăn."

Đâu chỉ là choáng váng, quả thực là sai vô cùng.

Sớm đã qua đời hai mươi năm người, sao sẽ xuất hiện tại trời nắng ban ngày dương thế ở giữa.

Nhưng rất giống, thực tại là rất giống, dù là nói là đầu thai chuyển thế nàng cũng vô pháp cự tuyệt không tin. Từ Ung Thành Vũ đi vào cửa hàng một khắc kia trở đi nàng cũng vẫn xem, trừ trên mặt thêm ra đến ba viên nốt ruồi, cái khác bộ dáng đều vẫn là hai mươi năm trước bọn hắn một lần cuối thấy dáng vẻ, bất quá hành vi động tác lại là có khác biệt rất lớn.

Biết rất rõ ràng không thể lại là cố nhân, nhưng nàng vẫn là không nhịn được muốn hỏi, đối tấm kia mặt giống nhau như đúc như thế nào có thể nhịn được không hỏi, muốn cầu phải một kết quả, có thể làm cho nàng an tâm một chút kết quả. Kết quả như nàng suy nghĩ cũng không dám lại tiến lên một bước, bởi vì hắn xem ra đối chuyện năm đó hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Mà lại hắn bây giờ nhìn lại sống rất tốt, như vậy quá khứ hãy để cho nó qua đi, không muốn lại sinh thêm sự cố ra.

Ung Thành Vũ nhìn chằm chằm vắng vẻ cổng nhìn một lúc lâu thẳng đến một trận mạnh gió lay động hắn áo bào mới chậm rãi lấy lại tinh thần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền tại hắn đối diện, một mực nhìn qua hắn. Thích tham gia náo nhiệt Tiểu vương gia không có nói nhiều, chỉ là vươn tay thay hắn đem hay là trống không chén sứ rót đầy trà.

"Uống một ngụm đi, ủ ấm thân thể."

Chén trà vô tình lạnh buốt, nước trà nhiệt tình nóng hổi, sứ bích cùng nước sôi làm lấy im ắng đọ sức, cuối cùng lạnh không địch lại ấm, một tia nhiệt khí thuận cái chén hoa văn tinh tế truyền vào lòng bàn tay, nóng đỏ đầu ngón tay, tỉnh lại Ung Thành Vũ mê ly phương hướng hồn.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống uống một ngụm, nước rất ấm, nóng sống vừa đông lạnh ở ngũ tạng lục phủ.

"Tạ ơn."

Ung Thành Vũ uống qua trà một mực trầm mặc không nói lời nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng tràn đầy nghi vấn, yết hầu lại giống như là bị ngăn chặn làm sao cũng nói không nên lời một cái câu hỏi đến, đồ ăn cũng không bên trên, chỉ có thể làm nhìn xem Ung Thành Vũ ngẩn người.

So với vừa rồi đầy mặt trắng bệch, giờ phút này sắc mặt ngược lại là khá hơn một chút, nhưng hai mắt hay là vô thần, sững sờ, hồn phách lại bay đi địa phương khác. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán không ra hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, đoán không ra hắn đến cùng là thân phận gì, chỉ bất quá so trước đó càng giống một đoàn mê, vốn là một tờ trống không, dưới mắt càng là trước người nhờ bên trên một tầng sương trắng, càng thêm khó mà thấy rõ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng phiền, không thể nói là bởi vì cái gì, chỉ tốt một cái kình uống trà, đầy một bình chỉ phân Ung Thành Vũ một chén sau đó đều bị hắn một người uống cạn.

Uống đến trong bụng tất cả đều là nước, nhưng vẫn là đói, lại càng thêm phiền muộn, hối hận mới không nhiều kêu lên một bầu rượu, một giải tiêu sầu, nói không chừng còn có thể thuận thế quá chén Ung Thành Vũ từ trong miệng hắn moi ra chút lời nói tới.

Ung Thành Vũ rốt cục không có tâm tư đi đùa ai, cũng không có đi quản Khương Tiểu vương gia đang làm gì, đang suy nghĩ gì. Xảy ra bất ngờ ngoài ý muốn tại nhiều năm kiên cố trên mặt băng nện hạ thứ một vết nứt, khe hở không lớn, nhưng đủ để để hắn phân thần rơi vào trong đó. Hắn tra thật nhiều năm, chuyển triển rất nhiều nơi mới biết được xuất thân của mình cùng Thương Châu dính vào quan hệ, lặng lẽ thăm viếng quanh mình thôn xóm lại tra thật nhiều năm, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác tra nhiều năm như vậy, đến hiện tại cái gì cũng không thể tra được đi ra.

Hắn sạch sẽ giống như là trống rỗng xuất hiện ở cái thế giới này.

Thẳng đến mới, có người khẩn trương hỏi hắn họ gì. Cỡ nào bình thường có thể thấy được vấn đề, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thành Vũ so sánh thật, hắn đầy cõi lòng hi vọng trả lời, khát vọng có thể được đến tìm kiếm nhiều năm lối ra, nhưng người kia chuyển ra một khối nham thạch chắn tại cửa hang, che nghiêm. Lại dịch chuyển khỏi nửa bước để lại cho hắn một tuyến không biết có thể hay không tóm được ánh sáng.

Không biết qua bao lâu, đồ ăn bên trên, sắc hương vị đều đủ, chỉ là hai người đều không có ăn cơm tâm tư, đũa tại mỹ hạt ở giữa chọn tới chọn lui, ăn ở trong miệng cũng giống là nhai sáp nến, không yên lòng nếm qua cơm giao qua ngân lượng, lại vội vàng đi.

Ung Thành Vũ đi được bất ổn, lúc nhanh lúc chậm, Khương Tiểu vương gia theo ở phía sau hơi mệt chút. Nguyên bản liền vẫn không có thể triệt để đỡ đói, ngược lại là cả ngày đều làm chút tiêu hao thể lực sự tình, Tiểu vương gia cũng không phải là thân kiều thể yếu, nhưng ngày bình thường đi ra ngoài không phải cưỡi ngựa chính là xe ngựa hoặc là bọn người hầu nhấc kiệu, không giống Ung thiếu hiệp thường xuyên một người hành động, Tiểu vương gia tóm lại là không có đi qua thời gian dài như vậy đường, mệt mỏi cực kì, hết lần này tới lần khác người gây ra họa hoàn toàn không biết còn một mình hậm hực tâm tình không tốt, tăng thêm đi tới không biết tên địa phương, như thế nào trở về khách sạn cũng không biết, Tiểu vương gia nghĩ phát cáu cũng không có chỗ phát cũng không dám phát, đành phải mười phần không thoải mái yên lặng theo sau lưng.

Đi lại đi, xuyên qua đại đạo lại đi cùng đường nhỏ chen chúc, gồ ghề nhấp nhô, đầy đất cục đá, Khương Tiểu vương gia sớm không có thưởng thức cảnh đẹp nhã hứng, nửa cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thành Vũ giày gót, trên đường đi sườn núi đều quên phát hiện.

Ầm!

Ung Thành Vũ đột nhiên ngừng lại, Khương Tiểu vương gia liền thẳng tắp đụng vào trên lưng hắn.

"Tê. . ."

Lần này đâm đến cũng không nặng, bất quá trên sống mũi truyền đến ê ẩm sưng cảm giác đau vẫn là không nhịn được hít vào một hơi. Sờ sờ sống mũi của mình, vẫn được, hay là hoàn chỉnh không thiếu sót, mới ngẩng đầu lên muốn cùng Ung Thành Vũ thu sau tính sổ sách, giương mắt nhìn, Ung Thành Vũ phía sau là đầy trời quyển tập màu lam trời còn có thủy mặc tô điểm màu trắng mây, gió nhẹ cổ động hắn toàn thân áo trắng liền hóa thân thành phù động mây phiêu ở trong đó, nhất thời lại quên nói chuyện.

Làm sao. . . Đi đến trên đỉnh núi đến rồi?

Còn chưa kịp mở miệng hỏi, Ung Thành Vũ mũi chân điểm điểm nhảy lên thân liền bay lên Thương Thụ đầu cành, người này nhất thời không Huyền kỹ đoán chừng liền lòng bàn chân ngứa.

Khương Tiểu vương gia nhìn qua người kia linh động thân ảnh quả thực có chút giận không chỗ phát tiết, đem người tới cái này hoang tàn vắng vẻ địa phương cứt chim cũng không có thì thôi, một câu cũng không có liền tự mình phiêu đi. Thương Thụ không cao, Tiểu vương gia muốn đi lên cũng là dễ như trở bàn tay, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác hắn đi theo cùng nhau đi tới quả thực chịu đủ cái này buồn bực tính tình, gặp qua Ung Thành Vũ nhiều như vậy về, bao lâu là bộ dáng như vậy, đem tự mình một người buồn bực tại kín không kẽ hở bình bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút không thể gặp hắn bộ dáng này, tâm tình không tốt nên nói cứ nói, muốn uống rượu liền uống rượu, thực tại khó chịu lúc muốn hắn bồi lên tỷ thí một trận cũng không phải không thể, không có cuối trầm mặc thực tại để người khó mà chịu đựng.

Vốn định quay người liền xuống núi đi, bạo tẩu mấy canh giờ bàn chân kêu gào cự tuyệt, đành phải lấy cái điều hoà biện pháp, trực tiếp ngồi trên mặt đất, cùng một đường trầm mặc Ung Thành Vũ học cũng lười mở miệng nói chuyện.

Ung Thành Vũ ngược lại là rốt cục mở miệng trước, "Đi lên ngồi thôi, chỗ này phong cảnh càng tốt hơn."

Ra vẻ giọng buông lỏng, đây coi là chuyện gì xảy ra, dự định biến thành chuyện gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra dáng vẻ sao? Cái kia vừa mới một trận trầm mặc lại là muốn diễn cho ai nhìn? Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại tuyệt không nghĩ để ý đến hắn.

Không được đến đáp lại Ung thiếu hiệp đành phải lại lật thân trở xuống mặt đất, trên đường đi hắn một mực đi ở phía trước, nghe Tiểu vương gia cùng tại phía sau hắn tiếng bước chân, chỉ nghe cùng tại phía sau hắn tiếng bước chân không ngừng vẫn không quay đầu nhìn. Bây giờ nghĩ lại thật sự là quá lạnh nhạt, rõ ràng là mình kêu lên Tiểu vương gia ra chơi, kết quả ngày kế đoán chừng Tiểu vương gia du ngoạn thể nghiệm cực kém.

Ung Thành Vũ liếc qua sắc mặt người kia, quả nhiên là kém cực. Tiểu vương gia ngày bình thường luôn là một bộ bất cần đời dáng vẻ, mặc dù có khi nghiêm túc nhưng vẫn là yêu cười, nhưng hiện tại nhiệt độ biến mất, tấm lấy một gương mặt tuấn tú, ngay cả đuôi mắt rơi lấy nốt ruồi đều trở nên sắc bén.

"Thật không đi lên xem một chút?" Hắn thử thăm dò hỏi.

"Không được. Ung thiếu hiệp tìm nơi này, phía dưới cũng đẹp mắt cực kì."

Tiểu vương gia lại sinh khí, làm như thế nào hống? Không thể lại nũng nịu, huống chi hắn dưới mắt cũng không có nũng nịu tâm tình. Lại nói nhiều hơn nữa cũng vô ích, trực tiếp động thủ đi.

Ung Thành Vũ ngẫm lại hôm nay mặc dù cái gì cũng không ăn được, nhưng ít ra để Tiểu vương gia nhìn cái cảnh đẹp cũng còn tính là chuyến đi này không tệ, dù là Tiểu vương gia không nguyện ý chủ động phối hợp, mình hẳn là muốn chủ động gánh chịu phần này trách nhiệm. Thế là, hắn liền đứng như vậy trực tiếp đem Tiểu vương gia xách lên, nâng lên đầu cành.

"Ngươi!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao cũng không nghĩ tới Ung Thành Vũ sẽ trực tiếp đem chiêu này ra, liền trực tiếp như vậy đem hắn cầm lên đến, đường đường thập nhị vương gia không sĩ diện sao!

"Ngươi người này chuyện gì xảy ra!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay người lại muốn cùng hắn lý luận, Ung Thành Vũ lại vươn tay trực tiếp đem đầu của hắn thay đổi trở về, không nhìn hắn chất vấn, "Phong cảnh có phải là còn muốn tốt rất nhiều."

Xác thực còn muốn tốt rất nhiều. Không trải qua thăng độ cao mấy chục mét, cảnh sắc đã hoàn toàn khác biệt, ở phía dưới nhìn lên bị đỉnh núi ngăn trở, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy trong núi Tiên Vụ lượn lờ vờn quanh, sắc trời tinh khiết, thanh sơn thúy lục, đi lên mới phát hiện dãy núi ở giữa uốn lượn lấy một đầu sông Hà, sơn thủy tôn nhau lên, tựa như tiên cảnh, đẹp không sao tả xiết.

"Là tốt ít như vậy." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát ngồi xuống, quyết định không lại tiếp tục đơn phương hài đồng đưa khí trò chơi.

Ung Thành Vũ cũng dán vai ngồi xuống, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn cùng một mảnh trời.

"Thật xin lỗi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nghiêng đầu lại nhìn hắn, "Thật xin lỗi cái gì."

"Nói xong hôm nay ra chơi, kết quả bởi vì ta đều hủy." Ung Thành Vũ cúi đầu xuống thở dài.

"Ta không có đang giận chuyện này, ta chỉ là không biết ngươi vì cái gì đột nhiên biến thành dạng này, nếu như ngươi có phiền lòng sự tình có thể nói ra, không muốn như vậy mình kìm nén. Nếu như ngươi không nghĩ để ta nghe thấy, vậy ta liền che lỗ tai." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay lên làm bộ hướng trên lỗ tai dựa vào, Ung Thành Vũ đưa tay ngăn cản động tác của hắn.

Thương Thụ lá che chắn lên bóng tối càng lúc càng lớn, khe hở ở giữa rơi xuống quang ảnh nhan sắc dần dần trở nên nhạt nhẽo, bóng mặt trời quỹ châm ném xuống màu đen cự khối hướng về hoàng hôn dung hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trông thấy Ung Thành Vũ lông mi chớp, khóe miệng nhiều lần nhếch lên, rốt cục vẫn là mở miệng.

"Ta là cái đứa trẻ bị vứt bỏ."

"Nghĩ đến vương gia cũng biết, ta từ sinh ra tới chưa bao giờ thấy qua cha mẹ một mặt, không chỉ có như thế, kỳ thật ta ngay cả bọn hắn tính danh cũng không biết. Không biết là bao lớn thời điểm bị vứt bỏ tại sư phó nhà chân núi, còn tính là đuổi kịp xảo, đúng lúc gặp kia mấy ngày sư phó chưa đi ra ngoài dạo chơi, không phải trên đời có lẽ sớm đã không có một cái ta."

"Sư phó là người tốt, không có lại vứt bỏ ta, khổ tâm đem ta nuôi dưỡng lớn lên, còn dạy ta đọc sách tập võ. Thuở thiếu thời không hiểu chuyện, tổng đem sư phó gọi thành cha, sư phó nói hắn không phải cha ta, ta hỏi kia cha ta là ai, hắn trả lời ta nói không biết, năm đó đem ta ném dưới chân núi lúc, trong tã lót trừ ta cùng cái này mai ngọc bội, không có bất kỳ thứ gì khác. Sư phó lão nhân gia ông ta cũng không biết cha mẹ ta là ai, thân thế của ta nơi phát ra hết thảy đều trống không."

"Lúc nhỏ ta luôn nghĩ, bọn hắn không quan tâm ta, vậy ta liền cũng lại không muốn nhận bọn hắn. Một ngày vi sư chung thân vi phụ, từ nay về sau liền đem sư phó xem như cha mẹ phụng dưỡng."

"Lại lớn lên chút, ta lại nghĩ, bọn hắn tóm lại hay là lưu lại một khối ngọc bội cho ta, nhất định không phải là muốn cùng ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, chỉ là hoàn toàn bất đắc dĩ, có lẽ là quá nghèo đỗ, có lẽ là giang hồ ân oán, tóm lại không phải thật tâm thực lòng muốn bỏ xuống ta."

"Chờ lấy ta, một ngày kia, gió êm sóng lặng thời điểm có thể thông qua cái này mai ngọc bội tìm tới bọn hắn."

"Sau trưởng thành sư phó liền không còn mang theo ta đi, mặc ta bốn phía dạo chơi, có lẽ lão nhân gia ông ta đã sớm nhìn ra ta muốn tìm thân. Ta liền tại Trung Nguyên bốn phía du đãng nghe ngóng, khối ngọc bội này là lại phổ thông bất quá ngọc bội, cầm nó căn bản đánh không dò ra tin tức gì, có lúc ta đều nghĩ từ bỏ, thật, càng là tìm hiểu càng là không có hồi âm, ta đều muốn hoài nghi ta có phải là trực tiếp từ trên trời rơi xuống đến, nhưng ta vẫn là không nghĩ từ bỏ, chăm chỉ không ngừng cầu vấn, khát vọng cuối cùng có một ngày có thể gặp được giải đáp người."

"Tìm kiếm nhiều năm, từ đầu đến cuối không có cầu được tin tức hữu dụng gì, duy chỉ có Thương Châu, hỏi được cùng ta có chỗ liên quan. Ta nhiều lần tới nơi đây tìm hiểu, lại không lại được đến càng nhiều tin tức."

"Cho nên mới, mới ta còn tưởng rằng. . . Còn tưởng rằng rốt cục sẽ có tiến triển, đến cùng hay là ta vọng tưởng."

Ung Thành Vũ nói những lời này thời điểm rất bình tĩnh, kích động táo bạo tâm tình bất an phảng phất đều biến mất không thấy gì nữa, lợi dụng vung ở trên mặt dư huy thỏa thích ngụy trang mình, trong mắt mờ mịt óng ánh ngụy trang thành trời chiều chiết xạ ánh sáng, mặt trời lặn đầu tây, choáng nhiễm đầy trời hồng hà, hắn rơi vào quang bên trong, áo trắng dính đầy hào quang.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giang hai tay vạch tán nguyên vốn cũng không tồn ở sương mù dày đặc, ôm chầm Ung Thành Vũ bả vai, nhẹ nhàng chụp ở trên lưng.

"Thành Vũ, đừng nóng vội."

"Sẽ tìm được. Nhất định sẽ tìm tới."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay rất ấm, ôm ấp cũng giống như vậy ấm, nóng hôi hổi đốt phải hắn quả muốn rơi lệ, nóng hổi nước mắt thuận thế liền rơi xuống tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ống tay áo bên trên, tơ lụa bên trên lập tức tuyển mở một đóa màu lam nhạt bọt nước, tốt tại qua hồi lâu cũng không có chờ đến thứ hai đóa.

Ung Thành Vũ nhún vai từ trong ngực tránh ra, nín khóc mà cười, trên hai gò má còn mang theo không biết là bởi vì hồng hà chiếu rọi hay là ấm áp lồng ngực mà nhiễm lên phấn, "Thật sự là gọi vương gia chế giễu."

"Nhưng bất kể nói thế nào, hôm nay vương gia không thể tận hứng đều là lỗi lầm của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nói không có gì đáng ngại, ăn cơm cố nhiên trọng yếu, đói bụng cố nhiên phiền não, nhưng đều không kịp triển khai nét mặt tươi cười ngươi trọng yếu.

Nhưng hắn nói không nên lời, không chỉ có nói không nên lời, hắn còn muốn gõ gõ đầu của mình vì sao lại muốn nói những thứ này. Ung Thành Vũ phiền não, Ung Thành Vũ khổ, hắn không bị qua, nghe hắn nói lên lúc lại cảm đồng thân thụ cảm thấy đau nhức, nhiều năm như vậy, hắn là như thế nào một người đối mặt hi vọng lần lượt vỡ vụn, lại tại tuyệt vọng trong bầu trời đêm chảy qua mấy lần nước mắt, lại là như thế nào kiên cường chống đỡ mình tiếp tục tìm tìm.

Hắn muốn cho hắn an ủi, phát phát hiện mình có thể cho chỉ có một cái ôm, cùng tận lực ẩn tàng tâm tư lời nói.

Thu hồi mình còn ôm tại Ung Thành Vũ trên vai tay, rất mất tự nhiên ho hai tiếng, ra vẻ thần khí nói, "Đã đều là lỗi lầm của ngươi, kia hiện tại nghĩ cách để bản vương cao hứng một chút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm nghe vò vò có chút khó chịu, lại thành công lại sẽ Ung Thành Vũ chọc cười, này cầm sủng mới nên là Tiểu vương gia dáng vẻ vốn có, ôn nhu một lát đúng là khó được, hắn đã thỏa mãn.

Hắn thuận tay lấy xuống một mảnh thương lá, nắm hai đầu thả tại bên môi, một tay gõ nhẹ mặt lá, ngậm lá mà rít gào, nó âm thanh thanh chấn, du dương nhu xa.

"Ngươi sẽ còn thổi lá cây?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là giật nảy cả mình, người này làm sao cái gì cũng biết.

"Không khó, Tiểu vương gia, có muốn hay không ta dạy ngươi a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khoát khoát tay, "Tính một cái, bản vương mới lười phải tự mình học."

"Tiểu vương gia không học cũng không có việc gì, muốn nghe ta liền thổi cho ngươi nghe lạc ~ "

"Hừ -- bản vương muốn nghe cái khúc không cần dùng tìm ngươi đây, trở lại kinh thành khắp nơi đều có cho bản vương lẩm nhẩm hát mà."

"Các nàng có ta thổi đến êm tai sao?" Ung Thành Vũ không biết tại cùng ai so sánh lấy kình, hỏi cái này ngây thơ vấn đề.

Khương Tiểu vương gia lệch không cho người ta vui vẻ, nói cứng chút trái lương tâm đáp án, "Đúng thế, ngươi cho rằng hoa khôi danh hiệu đều dựa vào khuôn mặt được đến?"

Đã như vậy, kia Ung thiếu hiệp đành phải kéo dài đùa giỡn Tiểu vương gia sáo lộ, "Ai, tốt thất vọng a, còn muốn Tiểu vương gia nghe được cái này thủ khúc liền nhớ lại ta đây."

Quả nhiên, nhìn như trong bụi hoa ngàn buồm qua Tiểu vương gia kì thực chịu không được đùa giỡn, ba phần thẹn quá thành giận khiển trách nói, " lại nói hươu nói vượn cái gì! Tin hay không bản vương trở về trị tội ngươi!"

Ung thiếu hiệp không thèm để ý chút nào, lại mặc kệ không cố vấn đem Tiểu vương gia một mình lưu trên tàng cây, trước nhảy xuống nhánh cây, thần khí hết sức về hắn, "Trị tội của ta nhưng là không còn người cho Tiểu vương gia dùng lá cây thổi khúc~ "

Khương Tiểu vương gia đuổi theo sát lấy xoay người nhảy xuống, gặp phải chậm chậm ung dung đi ở phía trước Ung thiếu hiệp bên người, "Bất quá, ngươi vừa thổi cái kia là cái gì từ khúc a? Trước đó chưa từng nghe qua."

"Là Lý Bạch « gió thu từ »."

Gió thu thanh, Thu Nguyệt minh,

Lá rụng tụ còn tán, Hàn Nha dừng phục kinh.

Ra mắt gặp nhau biết ngày nào, lúc này này đêm thẹn thùng;

Nhập ta tương tư cửa, biết ta tương tư khổ,

Tướng mạo nghĩ này tướng mạo ức, ngắn tương tư này vô tận cực,

Sớm biết như thế vấp lòng người, thế nào lúc trước chớ quen biết.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Khương Tiểu vương gia: Cái gì? Làm sao liền 'Thế nào lúc trước chớ quen biết' rồi?

Ung thiếu hiệp: Ngươi liền sẽ không xem chút tốt? Nhiều như vậy 'Tương tư tương tư', mù đâu?

Khương Tiểu vương gia: Vương phi dạy rất đúng.

(thật hi vọng có thể có một đài trong đầu tân trang kịch bản & máy chữ, thật lòng. )

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực Chương 09:

* ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Có ít người trời sinh liền sẽ lẫn nhau hấp dẫn, không có có nguyên do, bất luận khoảng cách, không nghe thế tục, chỉ là đơn thuần tuân theo nguyệt lão dây đỏ nhẹ chỉ mà dắt lên ràng buộc, tìm tới đối phương, sau đó tương hỗ quấn quýt lấy nhau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này còn không biết được, Ung Thành Vũ cũng chưa từng suy nghĩ, nhưng từ nơi sâu xa ràng buộc đã sớm đem song phương chăm chú quấn quanh, gặp nhau, quen biết, hiểu nhau, càng là muốn giãy dụa càng là quấn quanh phải sâu.

Thường ngày hai người tập hợp một chỗ luôn luôn không thể tránh khỏi đấu võ mồm, hoặc là bởi vì mới Ung Thành Vũ tại đỉnh núi nói một phen, về khách sạn trên đường lại mười phần khó được không có cãi lộn, bất quá cũng là không yên tĩnh, ngươi một lời ta một câu trò chuyện rất nhiều vụn vặt sự tình, ăn ý giống là quen biết nhiều năm bằng hữu cũ.

Hiềm khích giống mặt trời lặn tây về mặt trời, giải khai sau liền ở trên đường chân trời biến mất không thấy gì nữa, chỉ còn phồn tinh đầy Ngân Hà, sao trời óng ánh như ban ngày, minh nguyệt như hi, điểm điểm tinh quang điểm đầy trong rừng, thanh gió lay động mặt lá, hời hợt ngân quang dật động.

Ung Thành Vũ trêu ghẹo nói Tiểu vương gia kiến thức rộng rãi lại có người chiếu cố vấn áo cơm, muốn đi theo hắn bơi chung lượt đại giang nam bắc, Tiểu vương gia vui vẻ đáp ứng, đạo không kém ngươi cái này miệng cơm ăn, bản vương là có tiền.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp ứng dứt khoát, Ung Thành Vũ thầm nghĩ thật sự là người ngốc nhiều tiền, mình lại nhịn không được tăng thêm điều kiện, "Tiểu vương gia nếu là mang ta lên, ta cũng tự nhiên sẽ không bạch đi theo, ngươi thích nghe khúc ta đều thổi cho ngươi nghe."

"Không có gì đáng ngại, bản vương nói không thiếu người thổi khúc, nghĩ nghe hát kêu lên ca cơ liền thành, ngươi thư thư phục phục đi theo ta là được, bản vương mang theo sẽ làm cho ngươi chơi đến vui vẻ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng nói càng cảm giác hưng phấn, không kịp chờ đợi muốn bắt đầu kế hoạch, "Chờ đến ngày sau không, liền từ Giang Nam bắt đầu, xuôi theo đường thủy một mực xuôi nam, bản vương mang ngươi đi xem một chút thủy linh thủy linh phương nam nữ tử, nhấm nháp nhấm nháp vị cay mỹ thực."

Ung Thành Vũ về nói, " ta nhìn Tiểu vương gia là ý không ở trong lời, nhưng thật ra là nghĩ nhấm nháp nóng bỏng thủy linh nữ tử đi."

"Ài!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức phản bác, "Đây không phải nghĩ mang ngươi kiến thức một chút sao, bản vương đối với mấy cái này đều không có hứng thú."

Ung Thành Vũ xem thường, "Tiểu vương gia chớ có bắt ta làm lấy cớ, ai không biết, kinh thành thập nhị vương gia anh tuấn lỗi lạc, phong lưu tiêu sái rất?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao lại nghe không hiểu, Ung Thành Vũ ngữ khí không phải đang trần thuật một kiện công biết sự tình, lời nói trong mang theo nhỏ cảm xúc, giống là có chút không thể làm gì phiền muộn, giống như là mang theo chút không biết thế nào lòng đố kị. Không phải hừng hực đốt minh hỏa, bất quá tản ra chút giương nanh múa vuốt hoả tinh, cũng thiêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn thân khô nóng, thiêu đến đầu óc sắp chập mạch, mặc kệ không cố vấn giữ chặt Ung Thành Vũ , mặc cho ánh trăng lạnh lùng thỏa thích vẩy lên người cũng không giảm xuống lửa, còn càng phát ra chế tạo lên nhu tình quang sắc.

"Thế nào, Thành Vũ cũng là như vậy nhìn ta?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt là chưa bao giờ thấy qua chân thành tha thiết, là sao trời quá óng ánh, Ung Thành Vũ phảng phất trong chớp mắt từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt nhìn thấy tinh quang, nhìn thấy lưu động Ngân Hà, còn nhìn thấy trong mắt chiếu đến cái kia chính mình.

"Không phải, ta không phải."

Ung Thành Vũ nghĩ thầm ta làm sao lại như vậy nhìn ngươi, không biết từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu liền thấy rõ giấu tại ngụy trang về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có lẽ là ôn nhu an ủi hắn thời điểm, có lẽ là dương dương tự đắc nhàn tản thời điểm, có lẽ là đối với mình đổi sắc mặt thời điểm, có lẽ là từ tiễn trong mưa cứu hắn thời điểm, có lẽ là từ lần đầu tiên lúc bắt đầu.

Có lẽ là bọn hắn là nhất định gặp được đối phương người thời điểm.

Vừa ý mắt, khô nóng thuận ánh mắt truyền cho Ung Thành Vũ, có chút hoảng, có chút khó chịu, thế nhưng là trong lòng lại hình như nở rộ mở một đóa mảnh mai hoa, suy nghĩ phức tạp, hắn đành phải rất không tự nhiên mà cúi đầu đá đá vốn không tồn ở cục đá.

Đột nhiên lại nhớ ra cái gì đó, ngẩng đầu, "Ngươi vì cái gì gọi ta Thành Vũ, ta cần phải so ngươi lớn tuổi một năm tuổi, gọi Thành Vũ huynh."

"Không quá sớm một năm tuổi, trang cái gì huynh trưởng, ta lại muốn gọi Thành Vũ." Khương Tiểu vương gia biểu thị Thành Vũ huynh cái gì ta mới sẽ không kêu đâu.

"Vương gia cái này chẳng lẽ tại ức hiếp tiểu dân, hảo hảo quá phận a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, đụng chút hắn tiếp tục đi lên phía trước, "Cái này có cái gì vội vàng, chúng ta ngang hàng ở chung, về sau ngươi liền gọi ta Nghĩa Kiện, cái này tổng không thiệt thòi đi."

"Ừm, không lỗ."

"Vậy ngươi gọi gọi chứ sao."

Ngươi để ta gọi ta cũng lệch không hô, "Không được, Tiểu vương gia kêu thuận miệng."

"Đây chính là ngươi không kêu, cũng đừng chờ chút còn nói ta ỷ vào quyền thế khi dễ ngươi a." Khương Nghĩa Kiện xưa nay không thích nói mới ra làm mới ra người, nhưng đến Ung Thành Vũ trên thân nguyên tắc đều không còn tại, ngược lại cảm thấy rất thú vị, cái này không đúng, còn tiếp tục như vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình hồi kinh liền muốn tìm ngự y đến xem.

Nhưng hắn không biết, tâm bệnh vì sao lại có y.

"Ung Thành Vũ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa phát giác bước nhanh hơn, nhỏ giọng mở miệng nói, " đợi ta cùng Thái tử kế hoạch sau khi thành công, chúng ta liền hạ Giang Nam, được không?"

Thanh âm không lớn, nhưng Ung Thành Vũ nhĩ lực thật tốt, hắn không có hỏi cùng Thái tử kế hoạch là cái gì? Sẽ có mấy phần nguy hiểm? Lúc nào đi chấp hành? Đuổi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía trước, quay đầu cho hắn một cái cực kỳ mỉm cười rực rỡ.

"Tốt."

Mặc kệ như thế nào đều tốt.

Trên đường đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cùng Ung Thành Vũ trò chuyện rất nhiều nhân sinh triết học thi từ ca phú, hứa là cố ý, không có lại nhiều giảng những cái kia chìm nặng đề, kinh thành phân tranh liền lưu đến họp kinh thành về sau lại buồn rầu, thân thế chi mê cũng lưu đến Minh triều lại tìm tìm.

Trò chuyện hồi lâu mới phát hiện, nguyên lai hai người đều yêu rượu, cũng là kỳ quái, yêu rượu người gặp mặt nhiều lần như vậy, hết lần này tới lần khác một lần đều không có uống qua, hẹn nhau lần sau gặp mặt định phải mang theo mình trân tàng rượu ngon gặp nhau, Ung Thành Vũ nói mình có một vò thượng hạng liệt tửu không biết Tiểu vương gia tửu lượng có thể hay không chịu được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện về hắn liền sợ rượu không gắt không thuần, mình uống qua không ít hi trân rượu ngon lần trước còn có giang hồ bằng hữu đưa một bình kỳ phẩm một mực không dám nếm.

Ung Thành Vũ đạo đã là rượu ngon há có không nếm lý lẽ, nếu là mình sợ là sớm liền không nhịn được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười đây cũng không phải là đơn giản rượu, nói là uống xong liền có thể mất đi thống khổ ký ức, liền ngay cả rượu danh đô lấy đến kịch liệt.

Ung Thành Vũ cười nói thế gian lại còn có bực này trân bảo, nếu là có được nó không liền chỉ còn lại mỹ hảo hồi ức, nhân sinh há không đẹp ư, hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện rượu tên là gì, hữu duyên liền muốn tìm nó một phen.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói cho hắn, rượu này tên là: Sống mơ mơ màng màng.

Hắn lại tiếp lấy cười cười, cũng không biết thật giả, nếu như có thể, vẫn là hi vọng chúng ta đừng có cơ hội uống nó.

Ung Thành Vũ cũng đi theo cười, tiếp tục trêu ghẹo nói chỉ cần Tiểu vương gia mang theo ta cùng nhau chơi đùa ta liền liền không có cơ hội đụng bầu rượu này.

Cho tới chính là hưng trên đầu, trong nháy mắt về đến khách sạn, rõ ràng ban ngày lúc đi đến sức cùng lực kiệt, nửa đêm lúc đi trở về lại vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, cây lồng mứt thật khó lấy dự đoán.

Có cỗ cảm xúc trong tim khắp mở, nói không rõ, không nói rõ.

Lần đầu có chút oán trách vì sao khách sạn cách gần như vậy, vì sao chưa phát giác mệt mỏi đi được nhanh như vậy, vì sao trăng tròn tuyên thệ đêm khuya huyền không treo trên cao.

Là nên muốn lúc chia tay, nhưng theo thứ tự là không bỏ, ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau do do dự dự tại cửa gian phòng do dự, cũng không ai mở miệng trước nói tiếng ngủ ngon quay người nhập môn, cùng đêm qua đồng dạng, hay là kia ánh trăng trong sáng doanh doanh, cũng bởi vì tâm ma mà dính vào phấn, chiếu lên thế gian càng lộ vẻ đa tình.

Chỉ muốn cùng quân nâng cốc lời nói bình minh.

Vốn là hẳn là cầm tới chứng cứ liền lên đường đường về, lại bởi vì Ung Thành Vũ nhiều trì hoãn một ngày hành trình, sáng sớm hôm sau phồn tinh vừa dứt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền chuẩn bị lên đường, muốn đi hỏi Ung Thành Vũ phải chăng muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau hồi kinh, đẩy cửa ra lại phát hiện cửa phòng đối diện mở rộng, một bộ người đi trống trơn cảnh tượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi có chút ngây người, Mặc Ảnh đi đến bên cạnh hắn nhỏ giọng nói Ung Thành Vũ hôm nay sáng sớm liền đi.

Tiểu vương gia một mặt bị nhìn thấu buồn bực xấu hổ, "Bản vương mới không có quan tâm hắn ở đâu!"

Mặc Ảnh hay là duy trì lấy hắn kia chớ không biểu lộ mặt, ngươi là lão đại, ngươi là vương gia, ngươi nói cái gì chính là cái đó. Yên lặng thối lui đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng chờ lấy chủ tử bước kế tiếp hành động.

Tiểu vương gia tay áo phóng khoáng vung lên, ánh mắt một cái phiêu hốt, ra hiệu gã sai vặt môn hạ lâu kết toán trả phòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính ở một bên các loại, điếm tiểu nhị đột nhiên đi tới, "Xin hỏi ngài là lầu hai dựa vào phía tây khách trọ sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu ra hiệu hắn nói tiếp.

"Khách quan, hôm nay sáng sớm ngài đối diện gian phòng khách trọ trả phòng, hắn sợ quấy rầy đến ngài nghỉ ngơi không có xong đi gõ ngài cửa phòng, lưu lại phong thư tại chúng ta chỗ này để chúng ta chuyển giao cho ngài."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận tin, phong thư là giấy da trâu bao chế, cẩu thả cực kì, nhưng xếp được tinh xảo, thậm chí còn tại đóng kín chỗ thêm chế một cái sáp chế đâm. Phong thư bên trên vô cùng đơn giản viết 'Nghĩa Kiện thân khải' mấy chữ, bút mực thanh tú, nhưng có lẽ có ít mắt cháy, hoặc là có chút phỏng tay, hoặc là sợ bị người phát hiện giống như vội vã hướng ống tay áo quăng ra, nhìn chung quanh lại lấy ra nhét trở lại trong ngực trong vạt áo.

Mặc Ảnh tại sau lưng nhìn xem chủ tử nhà mình có chút buồn cười một hệ liệt cử động, khoảng thời gian này trở nên kỳ quái địa phương giống như không phải một điểm hai điểm, có lúc còn một người cười ngây ngô, mặc dù chủ tử nhà mình xác thực ngọc thụ lâm phong, cho dù là cười ngây ngô cũng nhìn rất đẹp, nhưng cười ngây ngô cảnh tượng hắn thực tại thấy quá ít, thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy có chút làm người ta sợ hãi.

Huống chi, những tình huống này xuất hiện giống như đều là từ mình điều tra cái kia gọi Ung Thành Vũ người về sau bắt đầu, muốn nói là thiếu niên hoài xuân giống như hoài xuân đối tượng nơi nào có điểm không đúng, nhưng cái này ra bên ngoài ứa ra xuân ý dù là Mặc Ảnh cái này không hiểu tình hoài người đều cảm thấy có chút không đúng, quả nhiên chủ tử thế giới quá phức tạp, không phải mình như vậy người có thể hiểu thấu đáo.

Mặc Ảnh liên tục khuyên bảo mình: Ít nói chuyện làm nhiều sự tình, ít nói chuyện làm nhiều sự tình, ít nói chuyện làm nhiều sự tình.

Sự thật chứng minh cho dù là tình cảm lịch duyệt khuyết thiếu như Mặc Ảnh cũng đoán đúng phải không sai biệt lắm, không phải Mặc Ảnh lợi hại, nhãn lực kinh người, mà là hắn kia chủ tử mình hành vi quả thực khả nghi, liền một phong như vậy thật mỏng tin, từ lên thuyền sau từ trong ngực không biết móc ra bao nhiêu hồi, giống vuốt ve tình nhân tinh tế lưu luyến trên đó, lại không nỡ mở ra, chỉ nhìn lấy tin bìa viết chữ liền triển lộ nét mặt tươi cười, Mặc Ảnh không biết nên tin che lại viết cái gì, vẻn vẹn mấy chữ liền có thể để chủ tử tâm tình thật tốt, hắn rất muốn bốc lên bị chửi mắng một trận nguy hiểm trộm được phong thư này nhìn xem, có lẽ thời gian mình chọc chủ tử sinh khí thời điểm có thể phái được công dụng.

Ngây thơ như Mặc Ảnh, hắn không hiểu, nơi nào là mấy cái kia không đáng chú ý chữ có thể để cho Tiểu vương gia cao hứng không được, tình khó chính mình chính là bởi vì thư người.

Đêm đó, bóng thuyền chập chờn, ánh nến hun đốt, gió mát xâm nhập.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện an tọa ánh nến trước, kiềm chế lại một ngày hiếu kì nhẹ nhàng mở ra Ung Thành Vũ lưu lại tin, giấy viết thư mười phần đơn giản, không biết hắn là từ đâu lấy được, có lẽ là hướng chủ quán tiểu nhị mượn a, dạ đô sâu như vậy còn đi phiền phức chủ quán, thật đúng là không đủ quan tâm, rõ ràng ban ngày gặp mặt nói xong lại đi cũng không chậm trễ thời gian.

Triển khai tin, đập vào mi mắt bất quá rải rác mười mấy chữ.

Nghĩa Kiện, không ngày sau lên kinh tìm ngươi. Cắt vạn sự cẩn thận.

Thành Vũ thân bút

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay chuyển qua tin đến xác nhận hai lần, quả thật chỉ có cái này mười chín chữ, bao hàm bên trên phong thư bên trên bốn chữ, tổng cộng cũng bất quá hai mươi ba chữ.

Thật sự là, đã bút mực giấy nghiên đều đã chuẩn bị tốt, viết nhiều mấy chữ lại có thể trì hoãn bao nhiêu thời gian, lại có thể tốn nhiều mấy chút mực nước, ngày bình thường lải nhải hỗn loạn lời nói không ít, viết thư lúc ngược lại là tiết kiệm cực kỳ.

Tiểu vương gia ghét bỏ đem tin ném sang một bên, đứng dậy nằm lại trên giường. Ngoài miệng ghét bỏ, nhưng trong lòng còn luôn muốn kia mỏng manh giấy tuyên bên trên múa chữ, không phải nói Tiểu vương gia kêu thuận miệng sao, Nghĩa Kiện hai chữ viết ngược lại là cũng thuận tay rất a.

Nghĩa Kiện, Nghĩa Kiện, Nghĩa Kiện.

Có vẻ giống như chính tai nghe thấy hắn nói ra âm thanh đồng dạng, vì cái gì khóe miệng sẽ không tự chủ được đi lên vểnh, vì sao lại tại lúc này nghĩ như vậy nhìn thấy hắn, vì cái gì trong lòng sẽ cảm thấy tê tê dại dại giống như là con kiến tại gặm nuốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Không thể còn tiếp tục như vậy! Nhanh đi ngủ!

"Nghĩa Kiện."

"Nghĩa Kiện, tỉnh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút tức giận vì sao lại có người tại đêm khuya gọi hắn, Mặc Ảnh làm sao lại bỏ mặc nó tiến đến hắn lại là đi làm cái gì, bị đánh thức mở mắt ra đột nhiên phát hiện đúng là Ung Thành Vũ mỉm cười ngồi tại hắn mép giường.

Hù đến hắn lập tức ngồi dậy, "Ung Ung Thành Vũ? Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Ung Thành Vũ xem ra cùng trong ngày thường có chút không giống nhau lắm, màu mực tóc đen rủ xuống, tinh mâu phun trào, giữa lông mày hàm tình mạch mạch, tận lực rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai người, về sau chính là đầu giường, không có càng nhiều đường lui. Ung Thành Vũ thấy thế cười đến càng thêm mị hoặc, mê ly Khương Nghĩa Kiện thần sắc, lấy mê, ánh đèn rực rỡ chỉ chằm chằm gặp hắn môi đỏ khẽ mở.

"Nghĩa Kiện, ta nghĩ ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm hắn nên tu đạo ngàn năm vạn năm họa thế yêu nghiệt, xuất thế chỉ vì mê hoặc đám người, kêu gọi danh tự liền mất hồn ném phách, vì hắn si, vì hắn cuồng, vì hắn một câu liền đánh tơi bời, nâng cờ đầu hàng.

Là xúc động, là dục hỏa đốt người, đợi cho lại bình tĩnh lại đến, đã đem hắn lấn người dưới thân, bờ môi đã phụ bên trên hắn ân môi đỏ, giống rơi vào sa mạc người gặp gỡ cam thuần nước suối, trong veo tư vị không nhịn được muốn càng sâu phệ nhập, càng nhiều cướp đoạt, càng nhiều tiến công, càng ít trói buộc, càng ít khoảng cách, chỉ còn lại da thịt ôm nhau, chỉ muốn muốn xông pha chiến đấu, bên tai như cổ chú gọi đặt tên là thế gian nhất say lòng người xuân dược, lý trí đều theo hắn tinh tế nghẹn ngào vỡ vụn đầy phòng.

...

Một phòng kiều diễm, lại tất cả đều là mộng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ngươi là thật điên.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Sống mơ mơ màng màng —— « Đông Tà Tây Độc »

【 Dan Ung 】 vô cực Chương 10:

* ooo ooo oooc

* cổ đại giá không bối cảnh

* thiếu hiệp Ung x vương gia Dan quá độ chương

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Tự đi biện đều nhìn võ lâm đại hội bắt đầu, bất tri bất giác thời gian đã qua gần gần một tháng. Kinh thành thiên tượng thay đổi dần, Hoàng Thượng long thể ngày càng suy nguy, minh tranh ám đấu tranh nhau nổi lên mặt nước, trên triều đình tiếng cãi vã càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, lấy và thân vương cùng Thái tử chính quyền cầm đầu hai đại bang phái tả hữu thử ép, một phương ý đồ phế bỏ Thái tử thượng vị, một phương cố gắng chèn ép nghĩ muốn tạo phản thế lực.

Hoàng Thượng dù thân thể ôm việc gì long uy còn tại, một người chưởng quản toàn cục, nhìn như Thái tử bên này không buông tay, nhưng và thân vương lại phảng phất có thể nhìn thấy hi vọng, một tới hai đi ngược lại có chút lưỡng bại câu thương, ai cũng nhìn không thấu hoàng thượng ý nghĩ.

Trì hoãn thời gian quá nhiều, thời gian tranh thủ thời gian, đêm khuya Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi thuyền mới vừa vào bến cảng liền thừa dịp đêm cùng Mặc Ảnh cùng một chỗ tìm đến trong phủ thái tử.

"Thần đệ tham kiến thái tử điện hạ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt hướng phía trước người đang ngồi làm một cái quan vái chào.

Thái tử một tay chèo chống dựa vào trên ghế ngồi, một đôi hồ ly mắt đóng chặt, thỉnh thoảng vò động có chút nở huyệt Thái Dương, mấy ngày liền trong đêm lo lắng vất vả khiến cho hắn xem ra có chút tiều tụy, thật vất vả treo lên chút tinh thần, "Nghĩa Kiện không cần đa lễ."

"Lần này đi một nhóm chính là nhiều ngày, gọi ngươi tra được sự tình tra được như thế nào." Trong thanh âm cũng đầy là mỏi mệt, lời nói không nặng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại từ trong câu chữ nghe ra áp bách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng biết dưới mắt đã đến thời kỳ mấu chốt, mọi cử động hết sức trọng yếu, tuy nói biện đều xem luận võ giải thi đấu là tại Thái tử kế hoạch bên trong sự tình, Thương Châu một nhóm cũng thu hoạch rất nhiều, nhưng lui tới lộ trình thời gian tất cả mọi người tâm lý nắm chắc, xác thực chậm trễ không thiếu thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng có quỷ cũng không dám nhiều biện miệng, trước trung thực đem tại Thương Châu lục soát đến sổ sách giao cho Thái tử.

Phần này sổ sách có mấy phần lực lượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết sức rõ ràng, cao thủ so chiêu, cờ hiểm nguy đi, một chiêu trí mạng phân thắng thua.

Mới hay là hơi lim dim mắt Thái tử, trong mắt nháy mắt lưu chuyển ra tinh quang, một đôi hẹp dài hồ ly trong mắt ba quang lưu chuyển, mệt mây liền biến mất tung ảnh.

Trong lời nói không nhanh chi ý cũng biến mất không thấy gì nữa, "Nghĩa Kiện, chuyến này quả thật là thu hoạch tương đối khá, việc này làm được hết sức xinh đẹp, vất vả."

"Đợi ngày sau đại kế đã thành tất nhiên trùng điệp có thưởng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mau từ ngồi trên ghế nửa quỳ đứng dậy, "Đều là thần đệ phải làm, đa tạ Thái tử hậu ái."

Thái tử không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, dương dương tay ra hiệu bình thân, quay đầu chuyên tâm tại sổ sách trên thân. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở phía dưới trên ghế sừng sững ngồi, chờ lấy Thái tử chỉ thị tiếp theo, mặt thượng khán bình tĩnh, sau lưng mồ hôi lạnh sớm đã mồ hôi y phục ẩm ướt vạt áo.

Chỗ này thấy Thái tử trước đó, hắn cũng đoán không ra Thái tử ý nghĩ, gần đây trên triều đình phân tranh không ngừng, thế lực khắp nơi đều ngo ngoe muốn động, ngoài sáng âm thầm tiểu động tác không ngừng, dù là Thái tử trải qua nhiều năm quen thuộc tình hình như vậy, trường kỳ dĩ vãng cũng khó tránh khỏi sẽ cảm thấy áp lực có chút quá nặng, càng là nghĩ đến như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau mồ hôi lạnh càng là ngăn không được.

Phồn sinh khó mà trộm phải một ngày nhàn, vào giờ phút này tình cảnh hạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu vậy mà đột nhiên hiện lên Ung Thành Vũ, nhớ tới hắn theo gió lất phất thổi lên tuyết trắng thuần sắc áo bào, nhớ tới hắn tiêu sái từ ở sinh hoạt, nhớ tới đêm đó tại dưới ánh trăng không có cố kỵ sướng nói.

Có bao nhiêu năm không có như vậy cùng người giao đa nghi, mang theo này mặt nạ sinh hoạt qua bao nhiêu năm, lừa qua bao nhiêu người.

Hắn không biết, có phải như vậy hay không tiếp qua phải lâu một chút, mặt nạ sẽ hóa thân thành huyết nhục, không cách nào chia cắt, rốt cuộc lấy không xuống.

Là thế nào đi đến hiện tại bước này?

Hắn giương mắt nhìn về phía Thái tử, bản này sổ sách liên quan đến rộng chi phức tạp, có thể mang tới ích lợi nhiều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từ Thái tử trong mắt toàn bộ đọc lên, giờ phút này tại trên mặt hắn hiển hiện tiếu dung là thật, giống như mười năm trước hắn cùng Thái tử sơ quen biết thời khắc đó.

Khi đó Hoàng Thượng còn chưa lập trữ quân, Thái tử còn không gọi Thái tử, các hoàng tử bình khởi bình tọa, Thái tử tại các hoàng tử bên trong xếp hạng thứ chín, xưng là Cửu hoàng tử.

Tất cả hoàng tử đều như thế, cùng một chỗ tại thái phó chỗ học tập công khóa, cùng một chỗ hướng hộ Vệ tổng quản tập được võ thuật, ngày qua ngày, bất quá nghĩ tại Hoàng Thượng trước mắt trở nên càng mắt sáng hơn một chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất quá là vương gia sở sinh chi tử, bình thường thời gian bên trong là không có cơ hội tiến hoàng cung. Mà các hoàng tử ngày tiếp nối đêm tại thành cung bên trong học tập, không tới niên kỷ không có chức quan cũng là không có cơ hội xuất cung cửa.

Thành cung bên ngoài người luôn nghĩ đi đến tìm tòi hư thực, nhìn xem thiên tử sinh hoạt địa phương đến cùng là cái gì bộ dáng. Thành cung bên trong người nhưng dù sao tưởng tượng lấy mình một ngày kia có thể sớm ngày thành tài theo quân Vương Nhất lên đi xem một chút bên ngoài huyên náo tự do thế giới.

Năm đó, là thiên tử đại thọ thần, văn võ bá quan, hoàng thân quốc thích đồng đều được mời tiến cung chung Khánh Thiên tử thọ thần sinh nhật.

Mọi người đều nghĩ mượn cơ hội này chiếm được Hoàng Thượng vui vẻ, thăng quan, phát tài, quyền thế, tài phú, ai không khát phải. Làm ra tất cả vốn liếng, vắt hết óc chỉ vì bác long nhan một duyệt. Dù là vẫn chỉ là chưa kịp thành niên các hoàng tử cũng là vọng tưởng tại cuộc yến hội bên trên múa ra thuận theo thiên địa, trong lúc nhất thời yêu ma quỷ quái, quần ma loạn vũ, vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Lễ vật đắp lên tại hậu hoa viên, đầy rẫy ngọc đẹp, tranh đến bông hoa đều thất sắc. Đưa kỳ thạch, đưa kim ngọc, đưa quý báu kỳ thú, hoa văn chồng chất, lại không một người thật thu hoạch được hoàng thượng cảm mến.

"Vị kế tiếp, Khương vương gia phủ thượng nhi tử Khương Nghĩa Kiện dâng tặng lễ vật."

"Hoàng Thượng thọ thần sinh nhật đại cát, Nghĩa Kiện chúc Hoàng Thượng long thể an khang, phúc như Đông Hải, quốc thái dân an!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trến yến tiệc đứng dậy mà ra, thân hình thẳng tắp tinh thần phấn chấn, tốt một bộ ngọc thụ lâm phong bộ dáng, cấp bậc lễ nghĩa về sau, công công nhóm cũng đem trước đó chuẩn bị kỹ càng giấy mực bút nghiên an trí tại trong yến hội tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là Hoàng Thượng thân muội muội con trai độc nhất, từ tuổi nhỏ lên Hoàng Thượng liền mười phần sủng ái nhà mình muội muội, đối nó con trai độc nhất càng là yêu thương phải phép, thấy trên đài bày biện đồ vật mỉm cười, "Ha ha, xem ra Nghĩa Kiện là muốn cho trẫm đưa một điểm không giống đồ vật a."

"Hoàng Thượng giễu cợt, Nghĩa Kiện tài sơ học thiển không có gì đem ra được, tuổi còn quá nhỏ lại không kịp các huynh trưởng tâm tư linh lung tìm không được kỳ trân dị bảo, chỉ có một điểm thành tâm, mong rằng Hoàng Thượng có thể không chê."

Nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa làm vái chào liền đứng ở bút nghiễn trước đó, giấy bút ở giữa tiêu sái bay múa, yến khách tuy đều không nhìn thấy trên giấy ra sao quang cảnh, bất quá hơn mười tuổi hài đồng này khí quyển khí độ đã đầy đủ hấp dẫn ánh mắt của mọi người. Bất quá thời gian một nén hương liền gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bút nghiễn quy về chỗ cũ, các cung nữ hợp thời tiến lên, đem họa tác treo tại trước tấm bình phong.

Giấy tuyên bất quá dài một mét, bên trái là hôm nay trên yến hội hào quang vui cười tràng cảnh, hướng phải kéo dài, dần dần biến ảo thành thành cung bên ngoài kinh thành náo nhiệt cảnh tượng phồn hoa, đề tự "Quân hiền thần trung, quốc thái dân an" .

"Tốt! Tốt! Quả nhiên là giang sơn đời nào cũng có tài tử ra!" Nhìn ra được Hoàng Thượng thật cao hứng, thưởng cho Khương vương gia phủ thượng không ít thứ.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tặng phần này lễ tốt bao nhiêu, họa phải đến cỡ nào quỷ phủ thần công, mà ở chỗ mông ngựa vỗ không lộ ra trước mắt người đời, không có cái nào quân chủ sẽ không muốn nghe đến mình hiền chính, quốc gia quản lý phải đâu vào đấy, chỉ bất quá trực tiếp dùng miệng nói ra đương nhiên không giống với gián tiếp biểu đạt đến hay lắm, triều chính không thiếu nịnh nọt người, mà là xem ai có thể đem tâm tư dùng tại chính xác địa phương. Huống chi Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất quá vẫn là hơn mười tuổi hài đồng, này càng thêm phải thiên tử hài lòng.

Có người vui vẻ liền có người sầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lễ vật đưa phải suy nghĩ khác người, so sánh dưới một chút các hoàng tử tặng kỳ trân dị bảo cổ vực kỳ thạch dù là lại giá trị liên thành cũng lộ ra không có chút nào tâm ý.

Trong lúc nhất thời xuống tới cuộc yến hội bên trên xuất hiện lễ vật đều chỉ thường thôi, sau đó đưa lên lễ vật người đều trở nên nơm nớp run run, lo lắng cho mình cũng đừng hoa tiền còn trêu đến Hoàng Thượng không thể cao hứng.

"Vị kế tiếp, Cửu hoàng tử dâng tặng lễ vật."

Cửu hoàng tử mẫu phi tại hậu cung bên trong địa vị không cao, vốn chỉ là Thị lang chi nữ, bởi vì dung mạo xuất chúng bị chọn làm tài tử, phải Hoàng Thượng sủng hạnh sau mẫu bằng tử quý tấn thăng làm quý nhân, bất quá so với quý phi đắt tần còn thấp hơn bên trên một cái cấp bậc, so sánh cái khác nương nương dưới gối hoàng tử đến nói, Cửu hoàng tử cũng không được sủng ái, thêm nữa Cửu hoàng tử hoàn toàn kế thừa nó mẫu tướng mạo, đặc biệt là cặp kia mị hoặc hồ ly mắt không lấy người khác vui vẻ.

Xưa nay không bị người chú ý Cửu hoàng tử, tự nhiên cũng không có người chờ mong hắn đem đưa lên lễ vật gì.

"Ung a mã sinh nhật cát tường, chúc Ung a mã long thể an khang, vạn Phúc An Khang!"

Cửu hoàng tử không làm người yêu mến không phải là bởi vì hắn hồ ly lạ mắt tại trên thân nam nhân không dễ nhìn, vừa vặn tương phản, điều hợp âm dương đã không mất quân tử phong độ lại nhiều thêm một phần thanh tú nhu cảm giác. Tựa như giờ phút này mặc dù mọi người đều không quan tâm Cửu hoàng tử, nhưng hắn nhẹ nhàng rời tiệc lại không tự giác hấp dẫn ánh mắt của mọi người.

Cửu hoàng tử đứng tại cuộc yến hội trung tâm không có động tác, đã không bút mực giấy nghiên ra sân, cũng không có gì lạ trân dị thú khiêng ra, lẻ loi một người cũng không hoảng hốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc ấy hảo hảo kỳ quái, một cái cũng không bị thả tại Hoàng Thượng trong mắt hoàng tử tại sao lại như thế gan lớn, tay không một người đứng tại trong yến hội tâm cũng không chút nào khiếp đảm.

Chờ đợi thời gian có chút dài, trong hội trường cũng biến thành có chút ồn ào, Hoàng Thượng càng là sắc mặt hơi có vẻ không kiên nhẫn, nhưng mà Cửu hoàng tử chỉ là khẽ khom người, xin lỗi nói lễ vật nhất định là tại vận đưa tới trên đường có việc trì hoãn một hồi, còn mời an tâm chớ vội.

Nửa nén hương không đến thời gian, một khối cỡ nhỏ giả sơn kích cỡ tương đương dị sắc kỳ thạch bị áp vận đến trong hội trường, dẫn tới thần tử ở giữa thổn thức không thôi, bất quá một khối đá, dù là sắc thái tiếp qua tại hiếm thấy cũng tựa hồ không đáng đám người chờ thời gian lâu như vậy.

Hết thảy phảng phất đều tại Cửu hoàng tử trong dự liệu, hắn hắng giọng một cái trầm ổn mở miệng, "Thật có lỗi để Ung a mã cùng các vị đám đại thần đợi lâu."

"Ung a mã, lễ vật còn còn chưa hoàn thành, còn mời cho phép nhi thần mượn trong điện thị vệ kiếm dùng một lát."

Hoàng Thượng gật đầu ra hiệu đáp ứng, thị vệ mới lên trước đem tự thân bội kiếm lấy xuống giao cho Cửu hoàng tử.

Thái phó tại các hoàng tử dạy học đa số cầm kỳ thư họa, Tứ thư Ngũ kinh, chỉ cần chịu bỏ thời gian liền có thể tập được đồ tốt. Mà võ thuật học tập lại càng nhiều quyết định bởi với thiên phú, có chút hoàng tử sáng sớm tham đen luyện tập cuối cùng cũng bất quá là tập được chút khoa chân múa tay công phu.

Cho nên, cầm lấy kiếm Cửu hoàng tử ngược lại là so với vừa rồi hấp dẫn hơn người một chút.

Lấy kiếm, nhổ vỏ, huyễn hóa, nhảy múa, nước chảy mây trôi, một mạch mà thành. Mũi kiếm tại dị trên đá múa hóa thành gió, thêm nữa khinh công lưu động lúc áo bào nhẹ nhàng, rõ là xem ra thô cuồng điêu khắc động tác lại hiển mấy phần nhẹ nhàng chi tư, không giống tại khắc thạch, cũng là tại dựa kiếm nhảy múa.

Chiêu thức có lẽ xem ra có chút loè loẹt, nhìn kỹ sẽ phát hiện nguyên lai mũi kiếm đều đi tại nên đi vị trí, trên mặt đất rơi xuống mảnh đá hiện lộ rõ ràng múa kiếm người cường độ.

Rơi kiếm, thu vỏ.

Một pho tượng đá đã thành hình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng nhìn ngốc, vừa rồi một khối không thành hình quái vật khổng lồ cứ như vậy dùng kiếm liền bị điêu thành dưới mắt bộ dáng như vậy —— thiên tử uy nghiêm thân thể, trái phía dưới còn phụ khắc lên một câu thơ tán dương thiên tử công đức, biểu lộ sinh động như thật, tập thiên hạ chi đại ái nhân từ còn không mất trầm ổn trang trọng.

Đã có thể văn lại có thể võ, một phen hao phí xuống tới còn mặt không đỏ hơi thở không gấp, nhân tài như vậy vậy mà đến hiện tại mới nhỏ lộ sừng nhọn, ẩn núp đến nay chắc hẳn cũng không phải kẻ đơn giản, bất quá, Hoàng gia bên trong lại làm sao có đơn giản đâu.

Rất hiển nhiên, Hoàng Thượng cũng hết sức hài lòng, trắng trợn thêm thưởng không nói còn ngự tứ một chén ngọc cất rượu.

Tốt đẹp phong quang, Cửu hoàng tử vẫn là vui không lộ ra, cùng hoàng tử khác như vậy bắt đầu so sánh, quả thực có chút sáng chói.

Chắc hẳn cũng là bắt đầu từ lúc đó, Hoàng Thượng liền đem Cửu hoàng tử đặt vào thái tử dự bị đi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ, mình không phải cũng là bắt đầu từ lúc đó liền quyết định cùng hắn sao.

Cũng là bắt đầu từ lúc đó, bọn hắn liền bắt đầu tự mình liên lạc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay đổi yêu học tốt học chi biểu tượng, đem ăn chơi thiếu gia hình tượng diễn dịch phải lô hỏa thuần thanh, thành Cửu hoàng tử, cũng chính là hiện tại Thái tử âm thầm thế lực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới, vừa mới bắt đầu tiếp xúc thời điểm, bọn hắn thường xuyên thư từ qua lại, sẽ tại giấy tuyên bên trên trắng trợn thảo luận như thế nào trị quốc, thảo luận như thế nào kiến thiết, thảo luận như thế nào quản lý. Cửu hoàng tử thật có trị quốc chi tài, lời nói, suy nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều rất là đồng ý, hắn khâm phục hắn, kính ngưỡng hắn, cam tâm tình nguyện trong bóng tối cổ vũ Cửu hoàng tử thế lực, cũng sẽ mười phần chú trọng lễ tiết gọi hắn Cửu hoàng tử điện hạ, nhưng Cửu hoàng tử kiểu gì cũng sẽ khuyên hắn bí mật thời điểm gọi hắn có thể không cần như vậy xa lạ, gọi Mẫn Huyền huynh trưởng thuận tiện.

Chỉ là Mẫn Huyền huynh trưởng giống như không gặp, hiện ở trước mắt chỉ còn lại thái tử điện hạ.

"Nghĩa Kiện?"

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện!"

Thẳng đến Thái tử đề cao âm lượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới từ hồi ức vòng xoáy bên trong bứt ra ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn lại chỉ cảm thấy bóng người trước mắt lắc lư, Thái tử cùng Cửu hoàng tử chồng ảnh trùng điệp, làm thế nào cũng không chịu hợp hai làm một, Thái tử miệng tại một ông một hạp động lên đang nói thứ gì, rất muốn nghe rõ ràng, nhưng thật giống như âm tiết bị ngâm tại trong nước, thuận xoáy lưu bên tai khuếch bên trong không ngừng chấn động, vô luận như thế nào cũng phân biệt không rõ.

"Nghĩa Kiện, chúng ta dạng này kế hoạch một chút, mau chóng vào triều, sau đó ngươi..."

Thái tử kế hoạch còn chưa nói xong, ai ngờ liền thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đầu cắm xuống cái ghế.

"Uy!"

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện? Khương Nghĩa Kiện!"

—— —— —— —— —— ——

Khả năng liền một chương này quá độ đi.


	373. *

"Cảnh sát, ta muốn báo án."

Hình sự trinh sát trong cục, một người mặc màu nâu áo khoác màu đen quần da, vây quanh thật dày khăn quàng cổ còn mang theo miệng bảo vệ người ngồi ngay ngắn tại trong phòng tiếp tân, thần thần bí bí cùng bất hạnh bị ném vứt bỏ tại trong cục Khương Daniel nói chuyện. Khương Daniel liếc qua người kia, một bộ màu đen lớn mực kính che lại còn thừa nửa gương mặt, cái này một thân trang phục so ra báo án, càng giống là đi gây án, còn là lần đầu tiên gây án sẽ tay chân không lưu loát cái chủng loại kia.

"Tính danh.

"Không thể nói."

Khương Daniel lại ngẩng đầu liếc đối diện người kia một chút, trong nội tâm cho trước thời gian chuồn mất Kim Tại Hoán cùng Phác Hữu Trấn lật cái lườm nguýt cẩn thận tự hỏi ngày mai như thế nào thu thập hai cái này vô tình không Nghĩa gia hỏa.

"Tiên sinh, ngài muốn báo án, phải nói cho ta tên họ của ngài, đây là quá trình.

Đối diện người kia hai tay giao nhau ở trước ngực, ngoẹo đầu, miệng đầy "Vì người khác suy nghĩ" ngữ khí: "Không được, ta sợ ta nói tính danh, ngươi sẽ khống chế không nổi ngươi kích động của mình chi tình."

Khương Daniel mặt đen lại, suy nghĩ mình gần nhất giống như không có làm chuyện gì đó không hay a, làm sao ngày hôm nay bày ra như thế cái kỳ "Ba."Tiên sinh, nếu như ngài khăng khăng không có nói ta liền phải mời ngài ra ngoài."

"Đừng đừng đừng a, thật bắt ngươi không có cách, muốn biết như vậy a, ta liền đoán ngươi khẳng định nhận ra ta là ai," người kia trong giọng nói là không che giấu được đắc ý, "Tính một cái, ta liền cố mà làm nói cho ngươi đi, ta đúng là Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Giới tính."

Người trước mắt tựa hồ là không có dự liệu được Khương Daniel lạnh nhạt như vậy phản ứng, lỗ dựa vào gần như là là muốn đem Khương Daniel cái ót gỡ ra nhìn nhìn đến cùng phải hay không người hiện đại cấu tạo, "Ta nói ta là Ung Thánh Hựu! Chính là cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu!"

Nga, Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi vị nào? Khương Daniel rốt cục nhịn không được trợn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, "Biết."

Biết rồi? ! Cái này tính phản ứng gì! Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác hắn đời này không bị qua như thế lớn ủy khuất, nếu không phải nhìn Khương Daniel đẹp trai "Rất hợp hắn khẩu vị, hắn đã sớm đi lên bưng. Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay lấy xuống khẩu trang cùng kính râm, lộ ra một trương tinh xảo lại xinh đẹp mặt, "A sir, ngươi thật không biết ta?"

Khương Daniel không kiên nhẫn chỉ một chút nặng nề mí mắt, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình lăng một lát, làm một yêu thích nam khỏe mạnh nam tính, Khương Daniel không thể không thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu xinh đẹp quá mức.

Bất quá cái này cũng không thể ảnh hưởng hiện tại Khương Daniel khát vọng tan tầm về nhà mèo vội vàng tâm tình, vung tay lên, "Tiên sinh ngươi đến cùng nghĩ làm

Sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu há hốc mồm, đem nguyên bản lời muốn nói nuốt trở vào, nhếch miệng lên một vòng ngoạn vị mỉm cười, "A sir, yêu đương sao?"

"Tiên sinh, mời ngài ra ngoài." Khách khách khí khí ngữ khí, khách khách khí khí đưa tay oanh người đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, vội vàng lấy lòng, "Ta sai ta sai, cảnh Quan tiên sinh, ta là tới báo án."

"Nguyên nhân?"

"Ta cảm giác có người theo dõi ta!"

"Chứng cứ đâu?"

"Trực giác!"

"Tiên sinh, ngài tiến trước khi đến nhìn không có nhìn chúng ta nơi này bảng hiệu? Nơi này là hình sự trinh sát cục, ngài muốn báo án mời ra cửa xoay trái."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không hiểu thấu lẽ thẳng khí hùng: "Đều là cảnh sát nhân dân, với ai báo án không giống a! Ta nói cảnh Quan tiên sinh ngươi làm sao cái này a không có đạo đức nghề nghiệp a?"

Khương không đạo đức nghề nghiệp Daniel, giờ phút này thật rất muốn đem cái tội danh này ngồi vững đem Ung Thánh Hựu một cước đá ra hình sự trinh sát cục, phải biết cái này gia hỏa đã kéo hắn về nhà mèo mười phút! Vấn đề rất nghiêm trọng!

"Tiên sinh, ngài đến cùng muốn thế nào? Cùng cảnh sát báo án ngài cũng phải giảng chứng cứ đi, bằng không cũng không cách nào cho ngài lập án a."

"Kia. . ."

Khương Daniel mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng, cảm thấy mình rốt cục có thể đào thoát.

"Kia, a sir ngươi có thể hay không đem tên của ngươi cùng phương thức liên lạc cho ta a, vạn nhất thật sự có người đối ta mưu đồ làm loạn ta liền có thể gọi ngươi tới bảo hộ ta!" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cảm giác phải đề nghị của mình có vấn đề gì, ngược lại còn có thể đạt được cực phẩm soái ca cảnh sát phương thức liên lạc, ngẫm lại liền kích thích.

"Không được." Đáng tiếc soái ca rất lạnh lùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt thất lạc, ngay cả ngữ khí đều nhiễm lên tuyệt vọng bi thương, "A sir, ta thật nữ tử sợ. . . . )

"Cho ngươi!" Khương Daniel xoát xoát mấy bút viết xuống tên của mình cùng điện thoại, nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay. Hắn lý do là như thế này liền có thể tranh thủ thời gian tan tầm, căn bản không phải nhìn người nào đó biểu lộ mềm lòng.

"A Sir! Ta yêu ngươi!"

Ngài đi nhanh lên đi ngài!

Cuối cùng đem kỳ hoa Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi đi Khương Daniel đạp lên vui sướng về nhà con đường. Tiến gia môn về sau đầu tiên hút một thanh nhà bên trong béo quýt, sau đó hào hứng dạt dào cho mình làm lên muộn cơm.

Ăn xong cơm tắm rửa qua, Khương Daniel toàn thân thư sướng nằm uỵch xuống giường, chạy không đối với trần nhà ngẩn người, không biết thế nào đột nhiên nhớ tới buổi chiều trong cục cảnh sát nhân vật thần kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu, xoay người cầm điện thoại di động lên tại lục soát khung bên trong thâu nhập cái kia tên.

Ung Thánh Hựu,25 tuổi, diễn viên, vua màn ảnh.

Bình thường vùi đầu tại các loại vụ án Khương Daniel có thể nói là đối với ngành giải trí nhất khiếu bất thông, trách không được vừa mới vừa Ung Thánh Hựu trong cục cảnh sát kinh ngạc như vậy, nhìn lấy màn hình điện thoại di động đều chứa không nổi tác phẩm cùng giải thưởng, cả nước hẳn là không có mấy người không biết Ung Thánh Hựu người như vậy "Vật. Mang áy náy cùng tò mò tâm lý, Khương Daniel ấn mở một cái Ung Thánh Hựu chủ đóng phim, tràn đầy phấn khởi quan sát lên tới.

Không nghĩ tới cái này xem xét, liền thấy sau nửa đêm.

Ngày thứ hai, đỉnh lấy một đôi mắt đen thật to vòng xuất hiện tại hình sự trinh sát cục Khương Daniel quả thực dọa đám người nhảy một cái, trong đó là thuộc Kim tại thỏ nhất không muốn mặt tặng tới, "Khương đội, sống về đêm xem ra rất phong phú a!"

Khương Daniel đưa tay gọt một chút Kim Tại Hoán đầu, "Cút! Để ngươi hôm qua cùng Hữu Trấn chuồn mất! Sớm cơm không có mua hai ngươi!"

Phác Hữu Trấn:! ! ! Không được Khương đội! Ta còn tại lớn thân thể!

Khương Daniel có chút hoảng hốt ngồi xuống chỗ ngồi của mình, gần nhất hình sự trinh sát cục không có vụ án gì, thanh rất rảnh rỗi, hắn nằm sấp tại cái bàn bên trên nghĩ đến ngủ bù, nhưng là nhắm mắt lại vậy mà tất cả đều là đêm qua trong phim ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn không thể không thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kỹ thật không có chọn, diễn cái gì như cái gì, chi tiết đem khống cũng rất đúng chỗ, mấu chốt là dáng dấp đẹp mắt! Người xem thể nghiệm cực giai.

Liền tại Khương đội rốt cục muốn lâm vào yên giấc thời điểm, đột nhiên một cơ linh ngồi dậy, hợp lấy ngày hôm qua vô cùng đáng thương nói hắn sợ mô hình dạng cũng đều là diễn xuất đến a!

Hai tuần lễ quá khứ, liền tại Khương Daniel sắp đem Ung Thánh Hựu quên mất thời điểm, hắn nhưng lại gặp hắn, chỉ bất quá đó cũng không phải cái gì mỹ hảo gặp nhau.

Khương Daniel lái xe trên đường về nhà, mắt sắc phát hiện một cái cửa ngõ có động tĩnh, một cái nam nhân cầm một thanh lóe hàn quang cán đao một người khác chống đỡ ở trên tường. Nhiều năm cách đấu tố dưỡng Khương Daniel thân thể trước tại đại não vọt tới, đem nam nhân hất tung ở mặt đất, rút ra còng tay đem người ngăn trở. Sau đó gọi điện thoại để còn tại người trong cục đem người mang đi, lúc này mới nhớ tới quan tâm một chút người bị hại.

Chỉ bất quá vừa quay đầu lại, liền thấy một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc hư hư dựa vào ở trên tường. Thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt trắng bệch không có chút huyết sắc nào, khóe miệng còn càng muốn dắt lộ ra một cái có chút thảm đạm mỉm cười, trắng nõn thon dài trên cổ một đạo huyết hồng đao ấn càng chướng mắt. Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, tâm đột nhiên đau nhức một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn có tâm tình trêu chọc, "A sir không có ý tứ a, ta cái dạng này, có thể hay không không muốn ghét bỏ ta?"

Khương Daniel sắc mặt chìm xuống, lôi kéo người đi đến xe của mình một bên, "Lên xe."

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được thuận theo nghe theo chỉ huy, hai người đều lên xe về sau Khương Daniel mới thở phào mở miệng, "Làm sao về

Sự tình?"

"Ta nói, có người theo dõi ta." Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ buông buông tay, cười có chút thoải mái.

Khương Daniel không nhìn nổi cái dạng này, cũng không biết mình vì cái gì lệch phải quan tâm hắn, trong lòng đè nén một tia dị dạng tình cảm không nể mặt xông ra, "Ngươi như thế cái đại minh tinh, làm sao bên người ngay cả người đều không có?"

Không biết là Ung Thánh Hựu thật không tim không phổi, hay là diễn kỹ thuần thanh, "Chỉ có a sir nhân tài như vậy có thể ở bên cạnh ta." Hắn nhìn nhìn Khương Daniel xanh xám sắc mặt, dừng chơi đùa thần sắc, rốt cục lộ ra một mặt mỏi mệt, tựa như tước vũ khí đầu hàng, "Cũng không có thể. . . Không nói trước. . . ."

Khương Daniel không có lại truy vấn, hắn nghiêng thân cho Ung Thánh Hựu buộc lại dây an toàn, nhìn xem kia người đã nhắm mắt lại, yên tĩnh lại yếu ớt, không có chút nào ngày đó trong cục cảnh sát phách lối, "Địa chỉ cho ta, ta đưa ngươi về nhà."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường đi ngoài ý muốn yên tĩnh, Khương Daniel không biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, nhưng cũng rõ ràng thân phận của mình không có hỏi thăm. Chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu cửa nhà thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhu hòa mở miệng, "Khương cảnh sát, hôm nay cám ơn ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ánh mắt không khỏi rơi tại chỗ cổ đã đọng lại vết đao bên trên, "Lầm, ta cùng ngươi lên đi, giúp ngươi xử lý một chút."

Không có khước từ Khương Daniel hảo ý, hai người đi vào Thánh Hựu trong nhà. Bước vào khung cửa thời điểm Khương Daniel không khỏi đánh cái chiến tranh lạnh, phòng lớn như thế, lại không có nhân khí gì. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra Khương Daniel suy nghĩ, "Bình thường một mực quay phim, rất lâu không có trở về ở."

"Ngươi chỉ có một người?"

"Đúng, chỉ có một người." Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu phạm lâu, "A sir chẳng lẽ muốn tới đây theo giúp ta?"

Khương Daniel không e dè nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đều toàn thân run rẩy, xoay người đi cho Khương Daniel tìm y dược rương.

Nương tựa theo nhiều năm thụ thương kinh nghiệm, Khương Daniel bắt đầu cho Ung Thánh Hựu thanh lý vết thương, thiếp tốt băng gạc, tại rượu thuốc kích thích hạ, Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm."A sir, ngươi làm đau ta."

Khương Daniel nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, "Ngươi câu nói này thật đúng là quá tệ." Đang khi nói chuyện hô hấp đều phun ra đến Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ ở giữa.

"A sir, có người hay không nói qua ngươi rất đẹp trai."

Khương Daniel từ chối cho ý kiến.

"A Sir," Ung Thánh Hựu bốc lên Khương Daniel cái cằm, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, hoặc thật hoặc giả mà nói, "Ta thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel xem như trải nghiệm qua Ung Thánh Hựu kia giá rẻ "Yêu", quay đầu qua cười khẽ, "Ta lại không phải mao đầu tiểu tử, muốn tán tỉnh ta không có kia a dễ dàng. Chúng ta mới thấy qua hai mặt a bảo bối."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel đầu ngay ngắn, ánh mắt lộ ra không thể bỏ qua chân thành, Khương Daniel nhìn xem mặt của hắn, bỗng nhiên muốn chạy trốn mở, cái này nên tâm muốn chết động.

"Ta thật thích ngươi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Một năm trước, ngươi giúp ta khống chế lại tại gặp mặt ta sẽ lên gây chuyện đám người kia thời điểm, liền thích."

Khương Daniel ánh mắt lẫm liệt, đột nhiên nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng kia thời gian, ngốc kinh ngạc tại chỗ. Đám kia quơ côn bổng, mưu toan tổn thương Ung Thánh Hựu người rõ ràng ấn đến trong óc của hắn. Rõ ràng chỉ là đi ngang qua thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm một chút, không nghĩ tới lại bị một người nhớ lâu như vậy.

"Kia là ta lần thứ nhất, cảm nhận được người ấm áp. Cho dù là một cái cùng mình không hề quan hệ người, lại có can đảm xuất thủ cứu giúp, trong lòng ta chính là như thế chói mắt a sir." Nói đến đây chút lời nói Ung Thánh Hựu trở nên nhu nhũn ra, tại mờ nhạt đèn treo sấn nhờ hạ, cả người tản ra hào quang nhỏ yếu, "Ta tìm ngươi thật lâu mới tìm được ngươi, nhưng ngươi lại không biết ta."

"Thật xin lỗi. . . ."

"Là ta phải cám ơn ngươi, mặc kệ là sự tình hôm nay, còn là chuyện lúc trước, đều cám ơn ngươi, cứu mạng ta." Ung Thánh Hựu toản toản nắm đấm, góp qua thân thể cẩn thận từng li từng tí tại Khương Daniel khóe môi rơi xuống một nụ hôn, "Thật xin lỗi, quấy rầy ngươi như thế lâu. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, liền bị Khương Daniel áp đảo tại trên ghế sa lon, hung hăng ngăn chặn hắn môi. Một nháy mắt choáng váng, ngay sau đó là như bài sơn đảo hải mãnh liệt thế công.

"Bảo bối," Khương Daniel thanh âm thở nhẹ, "Ngươi là muốn đem ta như thế đuổi rồi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ nở nụ cười, trên mặt kia xóa phóng đãng lại trở về, hai cánh tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel cổ, tặng tặng mũi của hắn nhọn, "A sir, yêu đương sao?"

Khương Daniel lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi trạm canh gác một chút, "Xét thấy ta không làm tình một đêm, cho nên cái này yêu đương nhất định phải đàm."

Người trưởng thành yêu đương bước đầu tiên chính là muốn làm sâu sắc đối với lẫn nhau hiểu rõ.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên ghế salon bế lên, vừa đi vừa hôn, va va chạm chạm cuối cùng đến phòng ngủ chính, hung hăng đem người quẳng trên giường lấn người đè lên, bá đạo quét sạch sẽ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng không khí, tay còn bất an sự tình từ Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi hạ bày dò xét đi vào, xoa nắn lấy bên hông hắn thịt mềm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là có chút sợ nhột, uốn éo người thoảng qua cười, "Móa, ngươi có bản lĩnh hướng xuống sờ."

Khương Daniel vẫn chưa thỏa mãn điểm một cái Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, "Bảo bối, cũng không dài, từ từ sẽ đến." Áo sơmi nút thắt bị ngang ngược giải mở, tinh tế dày đặc hôn rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ, xương quai xanh cùng tuyết trắng ngực.

"Khương Daniel linh hoạt đầu lưỡi liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu bên phải chùm tua đỏ, tiếp lấy cầm răng nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn, cọ xát, Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn chắp lên eo, đem lồng ngực của mình hướng Khương Daniel miệng bên trong đưa. Mắt thấy một bên tiểu Hồng quả đã sung huyết đứng thẳng, Khương Daniel quay đầu công chiếm một bên khác, tay phải hướng xuống dò xét hai thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đã bốc lên nước tính khí, sau đó lại sau này huyệt tìm kiếm.

"Bảo bối, lần thứ nhất? Đừng sợ đau a." Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng nén lấy sau huyệt miệng nhỏ, nghiền ngẫm tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói.

"Móa, ngươi muốn làm nhanh lên được không! A ——!"

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu táo bạo phản kích thời điểm Khương Daniel thình lình liền cắm đi vào một ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu một hơi kém chút không có thuận đi lên lật qua."Ngươi có thể hay không cho cái báo trước, đau chết!"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ủy khuất, khóe mắt đều uống hai viên nước mắt.

"Hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel còn muốn không tử tế bật cười, "Kiên nhẫn một chút bảo bối, lúc này mới vừa mới bắt đầu."

Hắn bắt đầu nếm thử co rúm ngón tay, khô khốc đường hành lang chậm rãi ướt át lên, dị dạng khoái cảm cũng đánh thẳng vào Ung Thánh Hựu đại não. Thánh Hựu tám tại Khương Daniel trên thân, phối hợp với động tác của hắn dần dần thích ứng lên, sau huyệt rất nhanh liền có thể dung nạp ba ngón tay.

"Tê —— ngươi. . . Ngươi mau vào." Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel lấy nước ấm nấu ếch xanh thế công tra tấn có chút bất mãn, vươn tay muốn đi an ủi một chút mình bị vắng vẻ phía trước, lại bị Khương Daniel một tay khống chế lại, đành phải ngôn ngữ bên trên tầm hoan.

"Gấp gáp như vậy sao?" Khương Daniel khóe miệng nhẹ cười, đem ngón tay rút ra, nhưng không có tiến một bước động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng là có chút nóng nảy, hai ngày trắng nõn chân dài khó nhịn mài cọ lấy, "A Sir, muốn ngươi. . . . Thanh âm kiều diễm muốn giọt, để người muốn ngừng mà không được.

Khương Daniel huyết khí hạ tuôn, giật xuống quần, động thân đem mình đồ vật cắm vào. Chặt chẽ đường hành lang lập tức lật xông tới, bao trùm Khương Daniel thô to tính khí. Bị bao khỏa ấm áp cùng bị bổ sung thỏa mãn để hai người đồng thời thở dài nhẹ nhõm.

Khương Daniel phụ thân hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ thấu gương mặt, hạ thân bắt đầu chậm rãi trừu sáp.

"A —— a sir ——" nhanh chóng trừu sáp để Ung Thánh Hựu dục tiên dục tử, cả người đều lâm vào như nước thủy triều tình dục bên trong, "Chậm. . . Chậm một chút. . .

Khương Daniel không có một chút muốn chậm lại suy nghĩ, ngược lại làm càng hoan, "Vừa mới là ai muốn ta tiến đến a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ giận dữ đem mặt chuyển qua chôn tại gối đầu bên trong, nhưng là cũng vô pháp ngăn cản một tiếng lại một tiếng rên rỉ buồn buồn phát ra tới. Khương Daniel sợ hắn buồn bực xấu, lại cố kỵ trên cổ hắn tổn thương, đem người toàn bộ từ trên giường vớt lên, ngồi tại trên người mình.

Vị trí thay đổi để Khương Daniel chênh lệch càng sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh trực tiếp vô lực nằm sấp tại Khương Daniel rộng lớn trên lồng ngực , mặc người chém giết.

Khương Daniel đưa tay đi an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu đã chảy ra rất nhiều dâm thủy tính khí, trước sau vui thích để Ung Thánh Hựu đại não lúc này quay xong

Đột nhiên một lần trừu sáp để Ung Thánh Hựu kêu sợ hãi đổi giọng, một tiếng dinh dính lại ngọt ngào sợ hãi thán phục kích thích Khương Daniel màng nhĩ. Biết đạo là tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, Khương Daniel bắt đầu nhắm ngay kia một điểm càng không ngừng mài.

"Ừm. . . A. . . Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mình hưng phấn tới cực điểm, duy nhất có thể cảm nhận được chính là chôn ở trong cơ thể mình cây kia nam nhân cự vật.

Nương theo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu kêu sợ hãi cùng Khương Daniel gào trầm thấp, hai người đồng thời bắn ra. Cao trào qua đi Ung Thánh Hựu co quắp tại Khương Daniel trên thân, sau huyệt còn không ngừng co rút.

Hai người nằm trong chốc lát Khương Daniel mới đem người ôm đến trong phòng tắm thanh lý.

Rửa sạch sẽ về sau hai người nằm ở trên giường, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ba] sir."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, trong mắt không có nửa phần khí diễm, chỉ còn khe hở bà ngoại ôn nhu.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

END.

2\. n. 1

": "Một

WPS Office

1 vị

,

. . .

LG:


	374. Chapter 374

【 Dan Ung 】 nhỏ tiểu bằng hữu

Nghiêm trọng ooc

Có tuổi tác thao tác

Ngọt

-

Màu trắng sáu cánh hoa phiêu diêu dao rơi tại màu nâu xanh tảng đá trên mặt đất, chiêu cáo lấy Bắc Kinh tòa thành này rốt cục nghênh đón mùa đông này chờ đợi đã lâu tuyết rơi trời.

Trong ngõ hẻm giống vỡ tổ đồng dạng, hàng xóm láng giềng kích động bôn tẩu khắp nơi bẩm báo, tuyết rơi, tuyết rơi. Đám trẻ con trong bụng nở hoa, dưới chân đạp vui mừng thêu lên kim sắc hoa văn màu đỏ vải nhỏ giày, quơ thịt hồ hồ tay nhỏ trong sân tán loạn, ý đồ tiếp được khắp nơi óng ánh bông tuyết vĩnh cửu phong tồn.

19 tuổi thiếu niên cũng trong sân vui mừng, vì cái này kiếm không dễ tuyết nhảy cẫng không thôi.

"Ca! Ca! Mau ra đây! Mau ra đây nhìn tuyết!" Người thiếu niên chạy vào ấm áp dễ chịu chính sảnh, đi thẳng tới bên cạnh bàn đang cùng một đám trưởng bối xấu hổ nói chuyện phiếm nam tử trẻ tuổi bên người, không nói hai lời liền kéo cổ tay của hắn muốn đem hắn mang đi.

Mẫu thân đem thiếu niên ngăn lại, giọng nói mang vẻ chút trách cứ, "Daniel, không cho phép không có lễ phép."

Khương Daniel nháy mắt cúi hạ con mắt, trong thần sắc mang ra tràn đầy ủy khuất, khóe miệng cũng có chút không vui lòng phiết. Nam tử trẻ tuổi đứng người lên, hơi hơi nghiêng đem Khương Daniel cản tại sau lưng, mềm ngữ khí cùng mẫu thân đại nhân nói: "Mẹ, Niel muốn nhìn tuyết, ta cùng hắn đi thôi, thật vất vả hạ trận tuyết, đừng trách hắn."

Mẫu thân thần sắc hoà hoãn lại, có chút bất đắc dĩ lại lại dẫn cưng chiều đối nam tử trẻ tuổi oán trách, "Tiểu Hựu a liền số ngươi thương nhất Daniel đúng hay không? Làm gì đều phải che chở hắn, hắn cũng không là tiểu hài tử..."

"Tốt mẹ, thân yêu mụ mụ ta biết, cái này không là đệ đệ ta sao, ta có thể không thương sao, nhìn ngài lời nói này, toàn bộ trong nhà liền ngài sủng ái nhất Niel, ta cái này đều cùng ngài học, " Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng đánh gãy còn muốn nói dông dài vài câu mẫu thân, cười hì hì ôm chầm bờ vai của nàng, đem nàng an trí tại mình vừa mới ngồi qua vị trí bên trên, quay người mặt lộ vẻ thật có lỗi thần sắc đối tại bên bàn trà bên trên kích tình nói chuyện phiếm thất đại cô bát đại di nói, "Mọi người tiếp tục trò chuyện a, ta cùng đệ đệ ra đi vòng vòng."

Chờ các trưởng bối đều cười gật đầu về sau Ung Thánh Hựu mới kéo Khương Daniel thủ đoạn hướng ra phía ngoài viện đi đến. Bị lôi kéo người trên sắc mặt đắc ý che cũng không che được, rút ra cổ tay của mình ngược lại thực thực tại ở cầm thân Biên ca ca tay, giống như nũng nịu giống như lung lay, "Ta liền biết ca ca sủng ái nhất ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ khẽ liếc mắt một cái rõ ràng so hắn tiểu Ngũ tuổi cũng đã cùng hắn sóng vai cao Khương Daniel, trong mắt phun ra nồng tình mật ý, hắn nắm thật chặt giao ác ở hai cánh tay, "Cho nên ngươi liền ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu?"

Khương Daniel thấp cúi đầu, không có trả lời, nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay đem hắn đưa đến ngoài phòng. Tuyết bay phải rất lớn, trên mặt đất đã bị che kín bên trên thật mỏng một tầng, Tứ Hợp Viện đại môn cửa trên xà nhà cũng chồng chất lên màu trắng đống tuyết, để người nhìn hảo hảo vui vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên được có chút ít, ra mang theo hơi ấm chính sảnh đi tới trống trải bên ngoài không khỏi có chút phát run, Khương Daniel đem mình khăn quàng cổ hái xuống, cẩn thận cho sợ lạnh ca ca mang tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu rất thẳng thắn tiếp nhận phần này chiếu cố vấn, đem mặt vùi vào mềm mại đồ hàng len cọng lông bên trong, gương mặt của hắn đỏ rực, không biết là bị đông cứng phải, vẫn là bị dính đầy Khương Daniel mùi khăn quàng cổ ấm.

Khương Daniel nhìn một lát tuyết, bỗng dưng quay đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu bạch mềm trên mặt nhẹ nhàng mổ một chút, sau đó lại hình như không có ý tứ đồng dạng đem mặt mình vùi vào khăn quàng cổ bên trong. Giọng buồn buồn từ bên gáy truyền tới, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được rõ ràng, hắn tiểu bằng hữu nói, "Thích ca."

Không sai, có ít người, chính là ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu.

-

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên thực tế cũng không có quan hệ máu mủ, gia đình của bọn hắn là gây dựng lại gia đình, nhưng lại ngoài ý muốn hòa thuận. Năm đó, Khương mụ mụ ôm còn chỉ có một tuổi danh tự còn gọi Nghĩa Kiện nhỏ Daniel vào trong nhà thời điểm, nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị thơm thơm mềm mềm đệ đệ hấp dẫn đi tâm thần, ở trong lòng yên lặng phát thệ mình nhất định phải hảo hảo bảo hộ, hảo hảo sủng ái nhà hắn cái này tiểu bằng hữu. Tại lúc ấy hay là cái sữa nắm Khương Daniel trong mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là đại thụ tồn tại. Thế nhưng là hiện tại, sữa bên trong bập bẹ hô hào ca ca, cùng tại ca ca phía sau cái mông bốn phía chạy nhỏ Nghĩa Kiện đã không gặp, có là trưởng thành hết sức ưu tú, một lòng nghĩ muốn bảo vệ cẩn thận ca ca của mình Khương Daniel. Bây giờ Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu kêu mỗi một âm thanh ca ca, đều đầy đủ để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm thần dập dờn.

Bởi vì bọn hắn trừ là huynh đệ quan hệ, bọn hắn còn là một đôi yêu nhau người yêu.

Tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, ca ca là tốt nhất ca ca, ca ca cũng nhất định phải chỉ có thể là một mình hắn ca ca, niên kỷ còn nhẹ tiểu bằng hữu ngước nhìn như là như sao lấp lánh ca ca, ở trong lòng yên lặng chôn xuống một viên tên là "Yêu" hạt giống, kia hạt giống lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt vì nguồn nước, lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sủng ái vì phân bón, một ngày một trời sinh cọng mầm, cuối cùng mở ra một đóa không héo tàn hoa.

Tỏ tình thời gian tuyển tại Khương Daniel sinh nhật ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu vì nhà mình tiểu bằng hữu chuẩn bị18 tuổi thành niên lễ vật —— Khương Daniel một mực rất muốn mô hình figure cùng ghi chép lại hai người bọn họ cùng đi qua tuế nguyệt album ảnh tập.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt đẹp đẽ, tóc của hắn thuận theo chải xuống dưới, mặc trên người màu trắng cao cổ áo len, trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì đèn đuốc chiếu rọi hiển đến mức dị thường rõ ràng lóe sáng. Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn tự mình làm bánh gatô đẩy lên Khương Daniel trước mặt, đốt cho hắn1 8 con ngọn nến, cười ôn nhu, "Chúc ta tiểu bằng hữu rốt cục trưởng thành dài lớn." Ngay cả ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu mềm hồ hồ ngữ khí Khương Daniel đều có thể phải nhớ rõ minh, "18 tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ, mau tới cầu nguyện đi, tiểu thọ tinh."

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, ngữ khí kiên định mở miệng, "Sinh nhật nguyện vọng là, ca ca có thể trở thành bạn trai của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, bối rối bất an nhìn lấy còn ở bên cạnh cười nhẹ nhàng phụ mẫu, "Niel, ngươi đừng nói cười... Hảo hảo cầu nguyện..."

"Không có, ta nghiêm túc. Đây quả thật là nguyện vọng của ta, hi vọng ca ca có thể suy tính một chút..." Khương Daniel ngược lại là ngoan cố không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đầu tiên là đại hỉ, dù sao cũng là mình thích, sủng ái lâu như vậy đệ đệ, hắn rất muốn không chút do dự đáp ứng, nhưng là hắn nhất định phải đối mặt hiện thực, đối mặt còn ở bên cạnh ngồi phụ mẫu."Cha... Mẹ..."

Mẫu thân ôn nhu nhìn xem hắn, đối với hắn lắc đầu.

"Tiểu Hựu, cha mẹ có thể tiếp nhận, tựa như các ngươi có thể tiếp nhận gia đình của chúng ta gây dựng lại cùng một chỗ đồng dạng. Niel trước đó nói với chúng ta qua, ta cảm thấy, chính các ngươi có quyền lợi lựa chọn hạnh phúc của mình." Mẫu thân cùng thiện nói ra lời nói này, để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đột nhiên an định lại.

Hắn nhìn một chút một bên lo lắng bất an Khương Daniel, lại nhìn một chút trên mặt vẻ cổ vũ phụ mẫu, nước mắt tràn mi mà ra. Khương Daniel hoảng hồn, trong lúc nhất thời tay cũng không biết hẳn là để vào đâu, hắn đập đập ba ba mới kiếm ra mấy câu ngữ, "Ca, ngươi đừng khóc... Ta... Ta không phải bức ngươi... Ngươi nếu là không nguyện ý, coi như không nghe thấy... Ta... Ngươi đừng khóc a, tâm ta đau."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cũng không có để ý mặt mũi là cái gì, bỗng nhiên nhào vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, không nguyện ý đem đầu lại nâng lên. Phụ mẫu thấy thế biết điều đứng dậy rời đi, phụ thân trước khi đi còn nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai.

Khương Daniel đem trong ngực run không ngừng Ung Thánh Hựu vớt lên, dùng ngón tay cái lau còn đang không ngừng chảy xuống đến nước mắt, "Ca ca... Đều là Niel sai có được hay không, ngươi đừng khóc có được hay không... Ca ca..."

"Thích ngươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu một bên khóc nức nở một bên nhỏ giọng nói mấy chữ.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Khương Daniel trợn tròn tròng mắt, xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai tay đều run run rẩy rẩy.

"Thích ngươi, thích Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt mặc dù còn ngậm lấy nước mắt, nhưng là ánh mắt lại không thể nghi ngờ, hắn nhìn tiến Khương Daniel trong mắt, Khương Daniel trong lòng đóa hoa kia, rốt cục cũng kết xuất ngọt ngào trái cây.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là nhớ kỹ, ngày đó cũng đang có tuyết rơi.

-

"Giống như mỗi đến tuyết rơi thời gian, liền sẽ phát sinh chuyện tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua Khương Daniel cánh tay, nắm tay cắm vào áo khoác trong túi. Khương Daniel cũng đem bàn tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong túi, thành công tìm tòi đến băng tay nhỏ bé lạnh như băng, dùng mình ấm áp đại thủ đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay che ở, chuyển dời đến trong túi sách của mình."Ta rất thích tuyết rơi xuống Bắc Kinh, cả tòa thành thị một mảnh trắng xóa, không mang theo một tia tạp chất. Trên mái hiên, trên nhánh cây, đều che kín trĩu nặng tuyết, toàn bộ hẻm đều lộ ra phiêu phát sáng lên."

"Lúc kia Bắc Kinh, liền biến thành Bắc Bình thành."

Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu giẫm lên tuyết tẩu tại có chút vắng vẻ trong ngõ hẻm, các nhà các hộ đều tại viện tử của mình bên trong hoan hoan hỉ hỉ qua tết xuân, mà bình thường náo nhiệt đường đi liền lộ ra quạnh quẽ không ít. Hắn yên lặng nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện, hắn thích nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện, ngữ tốc không nhanh không chậm, bí mật mang theo giương lên âm cuối, để người rất dễ dàng sa vào tại hắn chỗ kiến tạo bầu không khí bên trong.

"Tuyết đầu mùa, chính là muốn cùng người yêu cùng một chỗ nhìn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút chính tại lắc thần đối với mình câu nói kia cũng không có đáp lại Khương Daniel, tựa hồ là có chút hờn dỗi đồng dạng đem mình tay từ Khương Daniel trong túi rút ra, lẻn đến Khương Daniel trước mặt. Hai người đụng cái đầy cõi lòng.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi đến cùng có hay không tại nghe ta nói!"

"Ta có ta có, chỉ bất quá ca ngươi quá đẹp mắt, ta nghĩ đến ngươi bộ dáng đi thần." Khương Daniel chớp thuần lương con mắt, vô tội nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức không tức giận được đến, còn không có cốt khí đỏ mặt.

"Miệng lưỡi trơn tru!" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận sâm eo, một chút cũng không có thân là ca ca dáng vẻ, vừa mới còn che chở sủng ái Khương Daniel người, giờ phút này chính không hề cố kỵ làm nũng, hắn vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến đối Khương Daniel nói, "Khương Daniel tiểu bằng hữu, ta vừa mới nói cho ngươi, tuyết đầu mùa chính là muốn cùng người yêu cùng một chỗ nhìn, cho nên hiện tại, ngươi hẳn là hôn ta."

Khương Daniel ngẩn người, lập tức ngọt ngào cười nói, " biết, ta nhỏ tiểu bằng hữu."

Hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo đem hắn hướng trong lồng ngực của mình mang, có chút cúi người ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ hồng môi dưới nhu hòa mút vào, Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp hơi há miệng ra, có thể cung cấp Khương Daniel linh xảo bỏ tìm kiếm lãnh địa của hắn. Môi lưỡi quấn giao, tương hỗ vuốt ve, tuyết không biết lúc nào nhu thuận ngừng, cho hai vị này triền miên người yêu một cái an tĩnh không gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn đến bờ môi hơi sưng, đỏ mặt hướng Khương Daniel trong ngực cọ, ngoài miệng lại không tha người, "Ngươi cái này tiểu bằng hữu thật không có tiền đồ , liên tiếp hôn cũng phải làm cho ta lấy. Còn có vì cái gì ta là nhỏ tiểu bằng hữu, ta là ca ca a, ca ca!"

Khương Daniel tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu môi lè lưỡi liếm hai lần, phong ấn lại còn muốn cửa ra lời nói, hắn ngồi xổm người xuống, dùng dỗ tiểu hài tử ngữ khí đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Đúng a, ca ca, ngươi gọi ta tiểu bằng hữu, nhưng rõ ràng là so ta còn muốn lớn hơn năm tuổi người, lại so ta còn đáng yêu, so ta còn ngây thơ, cho nên ngươi là ta cái này tiểu bằng hữu muốn bảo vệ tiểu bằng hữu, cho nên ngươi là ta nhỏ tiểu bằng hữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu phách lối khí diễm lập tức toàn bộ biến mất, đành phải giả vờ như tức giận bộ dạng hướng nhà phương hướng đi, lưu lại một chuỗi nhìn qua liền rất đáng yêu chân nhỏ ấn. Khương Daniel chạy hai bước đi theo, chặn ngang đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau bế lên, đối Ung Thánh Hựu miệng thân hai lần, "Đi thôi, ta nhỏ tiểu bằng hữu, chúng ta về nhà."

-

Tới gần chạng vạng tối thời điểm lại phiêu trong chốc lát tuyết, phía ngoài phòng tuyết đã có thể không có qua mắt cá chân. Trong nhà chiêu đãi một ngày khách nhân, rốt cục đều tán đi, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại chính sảnh cổng trên bậc thang, câu được câu không trò chuyện.

Mặt trăng treo tại trên bầu trời đêm, ánh trăng nhu hòa đem toàn bộ đất tuyết đều làm nổi bật chiếu lấp lánh.

"Thi nhân nói, chỉ vì nguyên văn vốn là nhiều lầm, cho nên mỗi khi tuyết cô đáp lấy sáu cánh dù nhảy, trong gió lượn vòng giáng lâm, thế giới này trong vòng một đêm, so cách mạng càng triệt để hơn, càng trở nên như thế trắng nõn." Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn xem xuất thần Ung Thánh Hựu, biết hắn lại hãm sâu nhập thế giới của mình bên trong.

"Ca, chúng ta chơi một lát tuyết đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mặt mũi tràn đầy hưng phấn Khương Daniel cười đáp, "Tốt."

Hắn đứng dậy phủi phủi quần áo bên trên tro bụi, cất bước hướng trong tuyết đi đến. Khương Daniel cũng đứng lên, chỉ bất quá không có dịch bước, ánh mắt của hắn đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn nhỏ tiểu bằng hữu bỗng nhiên xoay người từ dưới đất nâng lên một đoàn tuyết, hướng ngu ngơ tại nguyên chỗ Khương Daniel đập tới.

Chuẩn đáng sợ, tuyết cầu chính trúng tâm tạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghịch ngợm xông Khương Daniel làm cái mặt quỷ, cười mặt đều nhíu lại, hắn giang hai tay chạy về phía Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel đưa tay sờ sờ mình vừa mới bị đập trúng địa phương, trong tươi cười mang ra nhu tình mật ý, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ở trong lòng vì hắn vừa mới ngâm tụng kia bài thơ nối liền nửa đoạn sau:

Nếu không phải mới tuyết sơ tễ, trăng tròn giữa trời

Phía dưới bày ra lấy sáng ảnh

Phía trên lưu chuyển lên sáng ngân

Mà ngươi mang cười hướng ta bước đến

Ánh trăng cùng tuyết sắc ở giữa

Ngươi là loại thứ ba tuyệt sắc

Không biết ánh trăng thêm phản quang tuyết sắc

Nên như thế nào đưa ngươi bản sắc

—— đã đủ xuất sắc

Hợp dịch thành tuyệt hơn diễm sắc?

-

Nhỏ tiểu bằng hữu nhào vào trong ngực, Khương Daniel có được trên thế giới này đẹp nhất tuyệt sắc.

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Hôm nay J cũng rất cố gắng 】

Kỷ niệm một chút Bắc Kinh kiếm không dễ tuyết 】

Ta thuận tiện đến xin phép

Số 7 bắt đầu muốn ra ngoại quốc lữ hành trong vòng 1 2 ngày tả hữu

Trong lúc đó đại khái suất sẽ không càng văn 【 nhưng cũng có thể cũng sẽ có kinh hỉ rơi xuống? 】

Mọi người ăn tết ăn ngon uống ngon


	375. *

by thu tịch không gặp

Ngươi đại khái là ta cả một đời ăn không ngán ngọt ngào.

Ngươi là ta sa sút lúc ngựa Charlone, trong ngày mùa hè băng nhưng có thể, lại là ôn nhu nâng cao tinh thần tiêu đường ngựa kỳ đóa.

Ta muốn đem mình tan vào ngực của ngươi bên trong, như là làm tiểu bánh gatô lúc quấy nhiễu, sau đó mỹ diệu trèo lên nhiệt độ cao.

"Ừm ân, ô "

Chậc chậc tiếng nước lấp đầy phòng khách, màu xanh da trời vải sô pha kít kẹt kẹt buồn bực kêu, phảng phất lại cũng vô lực tiếp nhận phía trên hai người động tác.

"Ô, ngô a, a a

Thật tuyệt, a "

Rốt cục được thả môi mỏng, bị hút sưng cánh môi trở thành dục vọng xuất miệng. Trên người nam nhân nằm mang theo hình so với mình nhỏ một vòng ca ca trên vai, một tay mặc qua dưới nách của hắn ôm lấy đối phương lồng ngực, như là đối đãi hài tử đồng dạng cưng chiều.

Hạ thân cũng sầu triền miên, đem ca ca chân trái câu đến mình trên lưng, lộ xuất cửa huyệt ôn nhuận mà phấn nộn, lại đang bị cự vật tiến xuất.

Cự vật đẩy vào lại rút xuất, cửa huyệt bị hung hăng chống ra lại phảng phất có vô tận co dãn, không cẩn thận bị mang xuất thịt mềm bị đại lực ma sát, sung huyết biến thành xinh đẹp màu đỏ rực.

Giữa đùi đã ướt đẫm, nguyên nhân chính là trên thân người kia mở rộng làm được đầy đủ, rõ ràng đã là kẻ tái phạm, tuỳ tiện đem ca ca dỗ đến động tình, dâm thủy từng lớp từng lớp thẩm thấu ra, ngay cả kia màu đỏ tím cự vật cũng bị trong huyệt ôn nhuận thấm phải sáng lóng lánh.

Kia cự vật được thú sau liền càng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, lại sâu một điểm, càng sâu áp bách bao khỏa kia mình thịt mềm, hướng một điểm nào đó hung hăng đi vòng quanh.

"Oa, ô "

Tính sự tình tiến hành đến đỉnh điểm, ca ca bị đỉnh si thái tận hiện, ngẩng đầu lên, đỉnh đầu cùng vải vóc đụng vào nhau, duỗi dài bạch trượt cái cổ.

"Niel, không, không được

A, a a

Quá sâu "

Tốt nhất đem nơi đó đội lên tê dại rơi. Sau đó chăm chú co vào

"Hô ", Khương Daniel cũng là chịu không được, "Ngươi thật chặt, Thánh Hựu " hắn nằm tại người yêu bên tai, thanh âm khàn khàn, trầm thấp tần suất cùng yêu màng nhĩ của người ta cộng hưởng.

Ngậm bên trên xinh đẹp thùy tai, dùng đầu lưỡi đâm vào mang theo định tình vòng tai lỗ nhỏ. Linh hoạt đầu lưỡi bao vây lấy thần kinh cuối cùng, đem thùy tai liên tiếp nho nhỏ vòng tai ngậm vào hút. Cái này tràn ngập lòng ham chiếm hữu ôn nhu động tác so với mang đến khoái cảm, quan trọng hơn chính là làm cho đối phương cảm thấy bị che chở, muốn để ngươi nghe thấy, ta như thế nào yêu ngươi.

Tốt xấu hổ, quá sắc tình, Ung Thánh Hựu loạn loạn nghĩ đến. Cảm thấy người yêu yêu thương ca ca tư thái không muốn xa rời, hai tay ôm vào đối phương cổ, cũng xoa lên người yêu lỗ tai, thon dài mềm mại lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa lên tai.

Ta rất thích ngươi a, Niel

Ngươi làm ta thật thoải mái, thật mong muốn càng nhiều

"Nhanh, nhanh "

Ta muốn, lại nhiều một chút, cắm ta, lại nhiều một chút

Nội tâm như thế khao khát lại lại không dám mở miệng, lớn tuổi người yêu đang định vụng trộm đem ngón tay thò vào sau huyệt, lại bị Khương Daniel toàn bộ ôm, biến thành dạng chân ở trên tư thế.

Bị hạ thấp xuống một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thét lên xuất âm thanh.

"A ta muốn tới, a, a "

"Ha ha, bảo bối ⋯⋯ chúng ta cùng một chỗ "

________

"Vừa rồi ca muốn làm gì?"

Cuối cùng từ tình triều bên trong chậm tới, đã nhìn thấy người yêu trêu chọc hai mắt —— tiểu tử này lại cười thành ngựa Charlone —— có chút khí, lại bị hung hăng khi dễ đến mất khống chế, còn muốn đem ngón tay luồn vào đi ⋯⋯

"Ca khẩu vị cũng quá lớn đi, hả? Ta còn chưa đủ ăn a, hả?"

Đừng nói. Đem ngón trỏ cản tại người kia sung mãn trên môi, ngượng ngùng lần nữa dúi đầu vào đối phương rộng lớn trong lồng ngực.

Cúi đầu xuống lúc không cẩn thận lộ ra tai lại đang dẫn dụ trên thân người cắn một cái đi lên, màu ửng đỏ một mực kéo dài đến vai cái cổ, khiến Khương Daniel nhớ tới người yêu hôm nay cố ý để mà dụ hoặc mình dâu tây điểm tâm ngọt.

________

Khương phó biên gần nhất điên cuồng tăng ca đuổi bản thảo, cả ngày quên ăn cơm, làm cho ngay cả trên mặt khó được hai phần thịt liên tiếp tinh thần đầu cùng một chỗ tiêu xuống dưới. Cái này chu kỳ mỗi tháng một lần, làm kẹp tại không có cách nào tại tử tuyến trước hoàn thành phóng viên cùng chỉ có thể không ngừng thúc giục mà không có cung cấp thực tế trợ giúp tổng trong biên chế ở giữa, đại ký giả chỉ có thể không ngừng rút ngắn tự mình hoàn thành công việc kỳ hạn, đổi mấy thiên bản thảo, thẩm tra đối chiếu, cùng sát vách tổ họp kiêm đoạt trang bìa đều phải tại trong một tuần hoàn thành.

Thật vất vả tại kia một tuần lễ bên ngoài dành thời gian rèn luyện cơ bắp, cũng chịu không nổi chủ nhân liên tục chịu mấy cái suốt đêm cộng thêm không ăn cơm sinh hoạt quy luật, tự hành tiêu hóa hết.

Sớm mấy ngày nào đó Ung họ mỹ thực chủ blog đến nhà bạn trai bên trong làm một tháng một lần tổng vệ sinh lúc, thứ N lần vì chính tại trong mê ngủ Khương Daniel mê chi gầy gò cảm thấy đau lòng. Bận bịu đã dậy chưa muốn ăn hắn đều có thể hiểu, nhưng làm một mỹ thực chủ blog bạn trai, chẳng những không có béo cái mấy cân, còn ngày càng tiều tụy, nói xuất đến cũng khó có thể tin.

Không được, đặc thù thời kì phải dùng thủ đoạn đặc thù.

Ngày thứ hai bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu biến đổi hoa văn cho Khương Daniel mang liền làm. Một ngày ba bữa cơm, buổi sáng không để uống cà phê, dùng các loại nước canh thay thế, trên cơ bản mỗi bữa có cơm có thịt, ở giữa bên trong thay đổi Âu Lục Phong bữa ăn điểm. Ngồi tại Khương phó biên sát vách thực tập sinh tại một lần cấp trên mở ra ba tầng hộp cơm về sau, rốt cục bị thèm ăn nhịn không được hỏi: Phó biên, ngươi chuyển về nhà ở đi? Cái kia đến nhiều như vậy thức ăn ngon a?

Khương Daniel đều chỉ là cười cười, cầm điện thoại di động lên chụp kiểu ảnh, phát cho người nào đó biểu thị mình có hảo hảo ăn sau bữa ăn, yên lặng lưu lên nửa phần sườn xào chua ngọt, cho cả ngày chỉ có thể ăn chén mặt nhỏ thực tập sinh thêm đồ ăn: "Đều là người trong nhà làm." Cộng thêm một cái chiêu bài cười ngọt ngào.

Ngồi tại đối diện đồng sự rùng mình một cái, nghĩ thầm toàn công ty đại khái chỉ có cái này nhỏ thực tập sinh không biết Khương biên tiểu bạn trai chính là kia đại danh đỉnh đỉnh, danh xưng nhân gian bốn Nguyệt Ôn Nhu tiểu ca online làm cơm ngọt chết người không đền mạng trăm vạn UP chủ Ung Thánh Hựu, còn dám hỏi loại vấn đề này không sợ bị nhét một ngụm thức ăn cho chó.

Nhớ tới, tẩu tử rất lâu không đến, không biết bây giờ nguyệt sẽ có hay không có điểm tâm ngọt thêm đồ ăn, hắc hắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu sở trường nhất, đâu chỉ là những cái kia không nặng hoa văn món ăn mặn, còn có đủ loại kiểu dáng điểm tâm ngọt. Làm được tác phẩm giống như bản thân hắn, không quá mức ngọt ngào lại khiến người ta vui vẻ, cảm giác dầy đặc mà nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.

Khương mỗ đối với cái này đồng ý không thể lại nhiều, hai người nhưng là bởi vì điểm tâm ngọt kết duyên, mà lại Khương Daniel từ mấy năm trước cai thuốc về sau liền tại trong ngăn kéo cất giấu một đống lớn kẹo mềm, khi tất yếu lấy ra nâng cao tinh thần. Khương biên xem điểm tâm ngọt vì sinh mạng thứ hai, chỉ cần có ngọt liền có thể thức đêm. Hai người cùng một chỗ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu làm những vật thí nghiệm kia, chỉ cần không có tiêu rơi, đều giao cho hắn không bàn. Nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngày nào đó trông thấy khỏe mạnh trên tạp chí bày ra hai mươi cái ăn quá nhiều đường hậu quả văn chương, bắt đầu ngăn cản Khương Daniel ăn quá nhiều, chỉ sợ bạn trai răng đều đục rơi đi.

Cho nên điểm tâm ngọt cao thủ ôn nhu tiểu ca trước từ bỏ dùng điểm tâm ngọt công lược bạn trai dạ dày, đổi dùng xảo thủ thức nhắm trước xuất kích. Nhưng khi hai người khó được có thể tại 10 điểm đi về trước tại hạ ban trên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu như thường dắt lên bạn trai cánh tay lúc tháng này Khương Daniel tăng to béo kế vậy mà không dùng được!

Nắm lên Khương Daniel thủ đoạn lật qua lật lại nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu thật rất muốn thẩm vấn người trước mắt này: Làm đưa cho ngươi mỡ đều cái kia đi! ! ! Nhưng là cái này khó được đuổi xong bản thảo thời gian, hắn cũng không bỏ được để vài ngày không ngủ bảo bối khó xử.

Được rồi, có nhiều thời gian chăn heo.

Heo heo phải có điểm thịt mới đáng yêu nha, ô ô, đau lòng.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận ác hàn.

Đêm hôm đó Khương Daniel vừa về tới nhà liền ngã nhức đầu ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu tại điều tối trong ngọn đèn dùng ngón tay vuốt ve bên cạnh người quá phận rõ ràng cằm dưới tuyến, xem chừng vì mấy ngày sắp tới tăng to béo kế muốn mua vật liệu phân lượng.

Làm ngựa Charlone được không? Hay là gần nhất lưu hành bạo tương bánh gatô? Hay là kinh điển hoa quả thát?

Đều làm đi, dù sao đều sẽ bị ăn sạch ánh sáng, hắc.

Lúc này hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng, câu này nói chuyện nguyên lai giọng mang hai ý nghĩa.

Yêu người suy nghĩ bên trong tính toán, kỳ thật Khương Daniel như thế nào lại nhìn không thấu.

Con hàng này là coi ta là thành heo đến nuôi đi, kỳ thật mỗi một lần mở ra cái kia lớn đến đáng sợ hộp cơm hắn đều sẽ nghĩ như vậy. Thế nhưng xác thực sẽ vì hắn mà khẩu vị mở rộng.

Chỉ cần nghĩ đến nhỏ chủ blog trông thấy hắn ăn ngon một điểm liền thỏa mãn lộ ra con mèo tiếu dung, vô luận là vừa vặn bị tổng biên lần nữa áp bách qua, hoặc là đến từ hộ khách bất mãn toàn diện phát tiết trên người mình, hắn đều có thể lập tức buông xuống tâm tình tiêu cực, phía trước đối bị bốc lên muốn ăn, chuyên tâm ăn cơm.

Vì không lãng phí người yêu một phen tâm ý, béo cái 10 cân lại có cái gì đáng sợ đâu. Câu nói này, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu hạ lệnh hạn chế đồ ngọt trước kia, đều là Khương Daniel lời răn. Nhưng là từ hắn phát hiện, dĩ vãng mỗi ngày có thể ăn nhỏ bánh bích quy, nhỏ bánh gatô, đột nhiên giảm mạnh đến một tuần lễ một lần, mỗi lần thừa dịp vừa mới ra lò thả lạnh trong lúc đó ăn vụng, còn muốn bị ca ca giống huấn luyện cẩu cẩu đồng dạng bị tay chân chưởng, kiêm chỉ có thể xem không thể ăn, hắn mới khắc sâu minh bạch đến, không thể ngồi chờ chết!

Cơm có thể không ăn, đồ ngọt nhưng không thể từ bỏ! Khương Daniel dùng tới mình làm phóng viên cơ trí giảo hoạt, rốt cục nghĩ ra một cái tuyệt hảo phương pháp đi bảo hộ tinh thần của mình lương thực.

Chỉ cần một mực gầy đi, cùng đồ mạt lộ ca ca đại khái cũng chỉ có thể dùng phi thường phương pháp đi.

Quả nhiên, mỗi ngày đều đem nửa cái hộp cơm đều phân đi ra Khương Daniel kế hoạch thành công, liền tại rốt cục đánh tốt bản cái kia thiên hạ ban lúc, thuận lợi để Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình lần nữa tiêu giảm xuống.

Ngày thứ hai, tiếp cận giữa trưa mới Khương Daniel, là bị trong phòng bếp truyền đến nướng hấp hương khí tỉnh lại.

Hì hì, quả nhiên thành công.

Đánh răng xong về sau ba 㗳 lấy dép lê, Khương Daniel đi đến phòng bếp, vừa vặn trông thấy lò nướng bên trong bánh bông lan trướng lên xinh đẹp đường cong, Ung Thánh Hựu chính đuổi đi màu hồng nhạt bơ, toàn bộ phòng bếp tràn ngập thuộc về dâu tây nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cùng nhàn nhạt bơ mùi thơm.

Người trước mắt chuyên chú trên tay đồ ngọt bộ phận, tay trái ba cái tay chỉ nâng nướng được hoàn mỹ màu đỏ rực ngựa Charlone, tay phải nắm lấy vừa đuổi tốt bơ, án lấy đường vân chen lên đi, sau đó lại để lên nửa viên mới mẻ dâu tây, dùng một cái khác khối ngựa Charlone đắp kín.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm đồ ngọt làm được mê mẩn, dựa tại khung cửa người nhìn xem đứng tại xử lý trước sân khấu bận rộn người cũng dần dần quên thời gian.

Làm được đồ ngọt luôn luôn tinh xảo vô cùng, tại làm quá trình bên trong lại không ngừng phạm tiểu mơ hồ. Tựa như hiện tại, không những đối với có người mảnh quan sát kỹ mình không hề hay biết, ngay cả cổ tay phải đã dính vào không ít đến từ tức hoa túi bơ cũng thờ ơ.

Khương Daniel trông thấy một màn này, không khỏi nhếch miệng, chân dài hướng phía trước đạp mạnh một bước, từ sau ôm vào cái kia mảnh khảnh thân ảnh.

Trong ngực thân thể người cứng đờ về sau, cảm thấy khí tức quen thuộc liền dứt khoát buông xuống làm việc buông lỏng tại người yêu trong ngực.

"Dậy sớm như vậy làm gì nha?" Chôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong nũng nịu, đem cả người hắn vòng trong ngực, Khương Daniel cầm lấy vừa rồi quan sát được thấm đầy lấm ta lấm tấm tinh tế thủ đoạn, giống thành kính tín đồ nhẹ nhàng hôn lấy.

"Ngứa quá a, không muốn như vậy, " hai người đùa giỡn, Khương Daniel động tác nhưng dần dần biến vị. Đầu lưỡi liếm đi dính vào thủ đoạn bơ, hồi lâu chưa thị ngọt Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn liếm lấy ẩm ướt, lại dùng răng cắn lên một chút xíu làn da mài, không cẩn thận gieo xuống mấy khỏa dâu tây.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đối phương phấn nộn đầu lưỡi đem trắng trắng đồ vật cuốn vào trong miệng, sau đó chân thành đụng vào cổ tay phải đến đầu ngón tay mỗi một cái góc, hai gò má lập tức đốt lên. Vừa tỉnh ngủ niên kỉ hạ người yêu thậm chí đem gương mặt cọ bên trên lòng bàn tay của mình, sau đó lộ ra một bộ dáng vẻ vô tội nhìn mình chằm chằm, tựa như đại cẩu chó đem ném ra cầu cắn sau khi trở về đòi hỏi khen thưởng dáng vẻ.

Tự nhiên vào tay khò khè đối phương đỉnh đầu, quả nhiên là ta đại cẩu chó. Sau đó xoay người sang chỗ khác, chủ động trèo lên Khương Daniel vai rộng, đã lâu hôn bên trên tâm tâm niệm niệm mềm môi.

Hưởng thụ lấy cái này khó được chủ động, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, ca ca thật quá đáng yêu. Sau đó nghênh đón đối phương môi lưỡi, bờ môi mút lấy, tách ra, nhưng đầu lưỡi vẫn không đoạn giao quấn, sau đó lại bị đặt vào trong miệng. Hai người chăm chỉ không ngừng thăm dò đối phương khoang miệng, liếm qua hàm răng lại đỉnh đi lên hàm, hôn đến lửa nóng triền miên.

Khương Daniel vẫn là không nhịn được lại khi dễ đối phương nhiều một chút, vịn ca ca cái ót lại lần nữa làm sâu sắc hôn, hút lấy đối phương đầu lưỡi cùng lưỡi của mình mặt trùng điệp ma sát, dùng ngón cái án lấy đối phương có mỹ nhân câu cái cằm, khiến cho hắn đem miệng lại mở ra một điểm tới đón thụ mình xâm phạm. Hữu lực ngón cái lại xoa lên môi dưới miêu tả lấy đối phương vành môi, Khương Daniel đột nhiên ác chất.

Dùng ngón tay trỏ đào ra một chút xíu thả tại xử lý đài bên trên bơ, lại dính vào ca ca trong miệng, cùng gò má trái ba nốt ruồi nhỏ bên trên.

"Ca, " nhìn thấy người yêu trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn dính vào linh linh tinh tinh như là bạch trọc vật thể, Khương Daniel không khỏi hô hấp gia tốc."Ta thật đói ⋯⋯ "

Bị xem như đồ ngọt tiểu ca dù cho sắp bị trên đỉnh xử lý đài còn không có kịp phản ứng, chỉ là xoay người sang chỗ khác, cầm lấy một kiện đã trang trí tốt điểm tâm ngọt liền hướng hô đói tiểu hài trong miệng đưa.

Quả nhiên là cái đồ ngốc. Liền ca ca tay cắn một cái cái kia xinh đẹp dâu tây ngựa Charlone, một nửa khác lại bỏ vào ca ca trong cái miệng hơi hé, thẳng tắp hôn đi lên.

Ngọt ngào ê ẩm nồng hậu dày đặc tư vị tại trong miệng hai người khuấy động ra, kích thích nước bọt bài tiết lại theo đầu lưỡi trao đổi đến đối phương khoang miệng, Khương Daniel hung mãnh hấp thụ lấy đối phương trong miệng ngọt ngào, đem Tiểu Điềm phẩm hôn đến choáng choáng hô hô mới bỏ qua hắn.

"Ca, ta thật đói." Nhìn đối phương trở nên nước nhuận con mắt cùng hồng hồng gương mặt, Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa một lần đồng dạng nói chuyện, sợ là Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ cũng phải hiểu. Rốt cuộc minh bạch người yêu ám chỉ ca ca lập tức xấu hổ.

"Nhưng là, bánh bông lan thế nhưng là một nướng xong liền muốn xuất ra đến thả lạnh a ⋯⋯" loại thời điểm này còn muốn lấy muốn trước chuẩn bị cho tốt bánh gatô, đại khái chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu đi.

Không cần lo lắng, kia ngay ở chỗ này làm đi. Chặn ngang đem ca ca ôm vào xử lý đài ngồi vững vàng, lần nữa hôn lên đối phương không ngờ nhiều hơn mấy phần ôn nhu. Ngón tay tìm được sau lưng, đầu tiên là buông ra tạp dề qua loa đánh lên kết, sau đó thò vào thật mỏng bông vải sợi đay áo vải vóc bên trong, tuỳ tiện vuốt ve kia bóng loáng lưng.

Bàn tay hướng phía dưới dời, sờ đến đôi kia xinh đẹp eo ổ."Ô ngô, ngô ⋯⋯" nơi này là mèo con mẫn cảm nhất cùng mềm mại địa phương, bị đại thủ nén qua đi thân thể lập tức như là bị điện giật mềm nhũn ra. Phần eo sụp đổ xuống về sau lộ ra ca ca hẹp mông càng thêm ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên, dọc theo lỏng nằm sấp nằm sấp ở không quần căng chùng eo lại hướng xuống dò xét, liền có thể tìm tới giấu tại hai khối sung mãn khe mông ở giữa hoa huyệt.

Bị hôn đến động tình đã lâu, sau huyệt vậy mà lặng lẽ chảy ra mấy phần óng ánh. Ngón tay tìm tới ướt át xúc cảm, kích thích đến Khương Daniel đem người yêu trong ngoài quần một thanh kéo xuống.

"Xem ra thật rất nhớ ta nha, " cởi quần xuống sau Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân lại không che đậy, "Nơi này cũng đứng lên nữa nha."

Màu hồng tính khí chậm rãi sung huyết ngẩng đầu lên, phía trước bị trước dịch thấm vào.

"Ngô ⋯ ta cũng ⋯ rất lâu không có đụng a ⋯⋯" Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất lầm bầm lầu bầu nói, có chút lúng túng giảo lấy chân, lại khiến Khương Daniel trong đầu hiện lên nửa tháng trước hai người kích tình qua đi vuốt ve an ủi đoạn ngắn

"Thánh Hựu a, ta tuần sau lên đại khái sẽ bề bộn nhiều việc "

Biết công việc quan trọng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chép miệng, vòng quanh Khương Daniel để trần thân trên cánh tay nắm thật chặt, nói "Vậy rất tốt a, ta đi tìm người khác đi" .

Khẩu thị tâm phi Miêu Miêu nhưng phải trừng phạt một chút."Vậy hôm nay làm nhiều mấy lần đi, nhìn phía ngoài có hay không ta mãnh, hả?" Dứt lời trở mình để lên khí lực không lớn ca ca.

"Lại khi dễ ta có tin ta hay không thật đi a!"

Cái này đại cẩu chó, cả ngày phát tình còn lưu ta một người không cố vấn, hừ.

Biết đến cứng rắn không được, kia chỉ có dạng này đi.

"A, ngươi đừng nhìn ta như vậy rồi ⋯⋯" 3 giây ở giữa Khương Daniel cắn môi, hốc mắt phiếm hồng rũ xuống nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, tăng thêm một câu cực ít kêu lên "Ca ca "

"Được rồi được rồi, nói đùa mà thôi, đừng như vậy rồi ⋯⋯" cuối cùng còn lầu bầu một câu "⋯⋯ lớn không được mình đến tốt⋯⋯ "

"Ca " không cho phép, ca ca thoải mái liền mặc kệ Niel.

"Tốt, không mình đụng, biết rồi ⋯⋯" rõ ràng chính là ta càng đáng thương, làm sao liền đáp ứng người này, nâng trán.

Cho nên liền thật, không có mình sờ qua rồi?

Cắn môi dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu biên độ nhỏ gật gật đầu.

Bộ này thuận theo bộ dáng sẽ chỉ làm người nghĩ càng qua chia một ít.

Ngoan như vậy, như vậy, ta giúp ca miệng xuất đến, coi như ban thưởng được không?

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức ngay cả khớp nối cũng nung đỏ, hai tay che lấy khuôn mặt nhỏ, trong đầu đều là quá khứ Khương Daniel miệng bên trong bị mình tính khí nhồi vào dáng vẻ.

Biết người yêu thích nhất mình cho hắn miệng, Khương Daniel đã ngồi xổm người xuống, nâng lên người kia tú khí phân thân khuấy động mấy lần, sau đó ngậm vào phấn nộn đầu. Dùng đầu lưỡi gỡ ra bao bì, nặng nề mà liếm bên trên cửa hang bên cạnh mềm nhất non bộ phận, dùng bựa lưỡi lề mề.

Chỉ là lần này, đã cơ hồ khiến cấm dục một đoạn thời gian Ung Thánh Hựu xuất âm thanh cầu xin tha thứ. Quá hung mãnh khoái cảm giống như nước thủy triều đánh tới, ngay ngắn tính khí bắt đầu khó chịu co rút lại, phía trước lại tích táp mà bốc lên càng nhiều chất lỏng.

Hài lòng tại thân thể đối phương phản ứng, Khương Daniel lại nuốt vào hơn phân nửa trụ thể, để quy đầu tại trơn mềm dưới gương mặt hoạt động lên, thân thân các mặt đều bị đầu lưỡi chiếu cố. Còn lại bộ phận bị Khương Daniel hữu lực ngón tay bao vây lấy, ngay cả dưới đáy hai cái tiểu cầu đều bị trong lòng bàn tay tiếp được , tùy ý nhào nặn khuấy động. Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nhìn tới thân thể của mình cho ra ngay thẳng phản ứng, cánh tay y nguyên cản tại hai mắt trước, sinh lý nước mắt lại không bị khống chế tại trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trượt xuống.

"Ca, nhìn xem ta đi, hả?" Rốt cục bỏ qua nho nhỏ Ung, chậm tới Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục thả tay xuống nhìn về phía ngồi xổm tại giữa hai chân người yêu.

Khương Daniel nắm qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay, cùng hắn mười ngón khấu chặt. Một cái tay khác lần nữa đỡ dậy bị vắng vẻ tính khí, dùng miệng hình nói câu "Nhìn ta", vươn phấn nộn đầu lưỡi, từ tiểu cầu dưới đáy và đáy chậu chỗ kết nối lấy làn da bắt đầu, chậm rãi hướng lên liếm qua gân xanh, dù nhỏ hạ khe hở, lại đến đã sung huyết đến màu đỏ tím đỉnh, cuối cùng một miệng ngậm chặt.

Thị giác bên trên mang tới kích thích thực tại để Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ không được, nặng nề mà hô hấp lấy, nhịn không được bắt lên Khương Daniel cái ót, ra hiệu đối phương cho mình ngậm vào càng sâu. Khương Daniel cũng ngoan ngoãn làm theo, bắt đầu cho người yêu làm lên thâm hầu đến, không chỗ ở phun ra nuốt vào lấy toàn bộ tính khí, tại một lần đỉnh tiến cổ họng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục thét chói tai vang lên phun ra tới.

Còn không có từ trong cao triều bình phục tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị hôn miệng môi trên, đối phương không thèm nói đạo lý luồn vào đầu lưỡi khuấy động, đem vừa mới bị bắn vào trong miệng tanh nồng chất lỏng độ tiến Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, sau đó luồn vào hai ngón tay bắt lấy đối phương cái lưỡi.

"Mình đồ vật ăn ngon không?" Cái lưỡi bị kích thích đến thất thần Ung Thánh Hựu hào vô ý thức hơi miệng mở rộng, trong miệng chất lỏng bị làm loạn ngón tay quấy đến từ khóe miệng chảy xuống. Bộ này thất thần dáng vẻ quá mức mê người, để Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng.

"Ca, ngươi bộ dáng bây giờ thật dâm đãng." Tiếp lấy rút ra đùa bỡn cái lưỡi ngón tay, tại Ung Thánh Hựu sảng đến mất tiêu ánh mắt trước tách ra, tinh dịch cùng nước miếng hỗn hợp vật thể từ người kia giữa ngón tay tới cổ tay uốn lượn chảy xuống.

"Ca đã thoải mái, làm như thế nào đền bù ta nha ⋯⋯" Khương Daniel đem mình khảm vào Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra hai chân, lần nữa vây quanh lên người kia thân eo. Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, lấy dũng khí nắm qua người kia ướt sũng ngón tay, hướng dưới thân thể của mình mang đến.

"Hôm nay ngươi muốn thế nào được thế nấy đi ⋯⋯" giống mèo con đồng dạng vùi vào người kia cổ nũng nịu, câu này càng nói càng nhỏ âm thanh.

Biết người yêu da mặt mỏng, thế nhưng là dồn đủ khí lực mới sẽ nói ra lời như vậy, Khương Daniel trong lòng như bị mật rót. Nặng nề mà tại ca ca trên mặt ba một ngụm, liền bắt đầu chuyên chú mở rộng lấy cửa huyệt.

Đầu tiên là dùng đầu ngón tay tại màu hồng tiểu hoa phụ cận họa vòng, sau đó lặng lẽ tham tiến vào. Tay kia dọc theo bông vải sợi đay áo sơmi vạt áo luồn vào đi, xoa lên đáng yêu đầu vú nhẹ nhàng kích thích, nhìn xem nó có chút phồng lớn về sau thay đổi đầu lưỡi liếm hôn.

Hai cái màu đỏ thẫm điểm nhỏ ngăn cách lấy có chút thô ráp vải vóc bị ma sát ngược lại mang đến khác loại khoái cảm, tê dại cảm giác đánh úp về phía đại não, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác ưỡn ngực, ẩn nhẫn yêu kiều không cẩn thận chảy ra.

Được thành công chuyển di lực chú ý về sau, dưới thân mềm huyệt đã có thể bị hai ngón tay nhẹ nhõm tiến vào, càng Daniel nhìn xem nước tràn đầy địa phương, cảm thấy hạ thân đã bị đồ lót quấn phải thấy đau nhưng vẫn là kiên nhẫn mở rộng.

Ngực bị liếm cắn phải gắn đầy vết đỏ ca ca nhìn xem nhịn được đầu đầy mồ hôi niên kỉ hạ người yêu, đưa tay chủ động vì đối phương kéo ra khóa quần, từ trong quần lót móc ra kia quái vật khổng lồ, ngón tay vòng thành vòng vòng giúp đối phương khuấy động.

Tay kia lần nữa đào bên trên một đống bị vắng vẻ đã lâu bơ, xích lại gần cửa huyệt, nắm lấy Khương Daniel gân xanh bạo hiện bàn tay, hai ngón tay ý đồ gia nhập khuếch trương hàng ngũ.

Thế là Khương Daniel đột nhiên chuyển đổi thành bị động nhân vật, người yêu mặt đỏ giống muốn nhỏ máu, tư thế vặn vẹo mình khuếch trương, cầm mình đồ vật khuấy động chủ động cầu hoan. Thẳng đến tại trong huyệt bốn cái tay chỉ rốt cục có thể thông thuận xuất nhập, Khương Daniel rốt cục nhịn không được, nhổ xuất ngón tay liền không nói lời gì chính diện tiến vào cỗ kia rất có sức hấp dẫn thân thể.

Chỉ là tiến vào đỉnh, hai người cũng đã sảng đến đồng thời thở dài. Thế nhưng là còn chưa đủ, Khương Daniel để Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vòng lên mình, ôm lấy đùi của ca ca cong, lại dùng sức ép đi vào, cho đến ngay ngắn không có vào.

"A, a " đột nhiên bị cắm vào quá sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn ngào hất cằm lên, treo tại hốc mắt giọt nước trượt xuống.

Đội lên. Sau huyệt đã bắt đầu không ngừng co vào.

Vì để tránh cho lập tức tinh quan thất thủ, Khương Daniel chống cự lại chăm chú hút phó lấy mình vách trong, hung hăng rút động.

"Đừng ⋯⋯ chậm, chậm một chút a "

Ngoài miệng nói chậm một chút, lại không tự giác bắt đầu đong đưa lên vòng eo phối hợp lên tốc độ của đối phương.

"Quá, nhanh, quá ⋯⋯ nhanh ⋯⋯ a "

Càng Daniel bắt lên ngồi tại xử lý trên đài người kia cánh tay cánh, đem hắn lại rút ngắn mình một điểm, đem đùi đánh cho càng mở. Cửa huyệt bị chống càng đầy, từ trên hướng xuống ép tư thế mỗi một cái đều có thể đội lên cái kia địa phương bí ẩn.

"Ô ngô ngô ô "

"Không được, muốn hư mất nha a "

Vừa rồi dùng tại mở rộng cửa huyệt bơ bị đánh thành bọt biển, đang cọ xát phía dưới không ngờ thấu xuất ngọt ngào hương khí, hấp dẫn Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay vê thấm lấy một điểm, lại nhấc lên Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, đem bọn nó bôi đến Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu xảo trên đầu vú, lại liếm đi lên ăn xong lau sạch.

"Ca, ngươi nơi này bị Niel hút xuất sữa đến, " miệng bên trong ngậm lấy ca ca núm vú, Khương Daniel lần nữa xuất nói mê hoặc hắn mẫn cảm ca ca, quả nhiên, sau huyệt lại lại co lại gấp mấy phần.

Nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay lại ngả vào hai người 咠 động lên chỗ giao hợp, "Ca, ngươi sờ một cái xem, nơi này cũng có ⋯⋯ là muốn cho ăn no nhỏ Niel sao ⋯⋯", sau đó đem dính vào bạch bạch chất lỏng ca ca ngón tay, phóng tới ca ca bên miệng, "Ca, nếm thử mình sữa a ⋯⋯ "

Thụ mê hoặc Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm duỗi ra cái lưỡi, ngoan ngoãn liếm láp kia dâm nai không chịu nổi chất lỏng. Thấy cảnh này Khương Daniel lần nữa bị kích thích, máu suy nghĩ tại mềm trong huyệt xông ngượng nghịu cường độ lại tăng lớn mấy phần.

"A a không muốn, quá sâu, tốt, tốt lớn a "

"Ta không được, cho, cho ta, a, Niel "

"Bảo bối, đều cho ngươi ⋯⋯ đều bắn vào đi cho ngươi "

Một lần cuối cùng hung hăng tiến đụng vào mềm mại nhất chỗ kia, tiếng thét chói tai cùng trầm thấp tru lên chồng lên nhau đến đỉnh.

Ô, rõ ràng là tăng to béo kế, tại sao lại biến thành vận động dữ dội.

Tiếp tục như vậy Niel có thể hay không càng ngày càng hư nhược a ⋯⋯

Nhưng khi Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vẫn ở phía sau huyệt vật kia lần nữa tinh thần thời điểm, hắn không khỏi vì chính mình lật cái rõ ràng mắt;

Mẹ nó, xem ra chính mình cũng phải tăng mập tốt, dù sao đều sẽ dùng xong.


	376. Chapter 376

Thật ·loft dài cung quái cung dài quấn hoả tinh ba vòng  
The cure 【 Dan Ung 】

# song thị giác #

# liên quan tới mới gặp hết thảy #

Ten

"Cho nên sự tình là thế nào biến thành như thế?" Đồng sự dựa vào tại trước kệ sách một tay cầm cà phê, đang tra xong sau phòng cùng ta chuyện phiếm.

"Cái dạng gì?" Ta ngồi tại trước ghế sửa sang lấy các loại ca bệnh hỏi ngược lại.

"Chính là... Làm sao thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm?" Hắn lập tức ngồi dậy, muốn nghe ta giảng chuyện đã xảy ra.

Ta đem cần tư liệu cầm ở trong tay đứng người lên, "Ta chỉ là vừa lúc đi ngang qua, sau đó làm mình nên làm, một bao cấp cứu phương pháp, chỉ thế thôi."

Đối phương nhíu mày, "Thật sự là cao ngạo a."

"Khó được nghỉ, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt." Thừa dịp ta còn chưa đi xa, đối phương y nguyên dắt cuống họng nói cho ta phải học được hưởng thụ sinh hoạt.

Ta cười cười đi ra văn phòng, rồi nói sau.

Nhàn rỗi, liền mang ý nghĩa ngoài ý liệu.

Tại là sinh hoạt mở ra một đạo sắc bén góc nhọn, sắc bén đến ta hiện tại có đầy đủ thời gian đọc kia bản nửa năm trước mua được sách, ngâm đầu năm mua được trà nhài.

Trên TV lặp lại thông báo lấy ngày đó tin tức, một cửa sổ chi cách ánh nắng tựa hồ xa không thể chạm, tựa như... Ngồi tại trong phòng bệnh.

Đúng vậy a, bệnh nhân sinh hoạt sẽ càng nhàm chán.

Vậy tại sao sẽ có người đổ thừa không đi đâu?

Nine

Vừa ngồi vào văn phòng một phút bên trong ta liền tiếp vào điện thoại.

"Tựa như là cánh tay gãy xương, không nhẹ cũng không nặng, tóm lại ngươi đi nhìn một chút đi."

"Tại sao là ta? Hôm nay không phải thông lệ trực ban sao?"

"Đối phương điểm danh muốn Ung bác sĩ xem bệnh."

"Tốt a, cái kia phiền phức đem bệnh của hắn lệ phát đến ta trên máy vi tính, vất vả."

Ta thở dài, dự định tiếp tục lúc đầu tiết tấu, đứng người lên đi hướng cổng cà phê cơ.

Máy tính cửa sổ thình lình nhảy ra truyền đến ca bệnh đơn, tính danh kia cột càng bắt mắt —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Cửa bị đẩy ra nháy mắt hai chúng ta đều sửng sốt.

Ta nhìn thấy hắn, mang theo một đỉnh màu hồng mũ lưỡi trai, tay trái quấn lấy băng vải, vệ trên áo in khoa trương viết kép kiểu chữ tiếng Anh, đạp trên nhẹ nhàng bộ pháp một mặt người vật vô hại mỉm cười hỏi: "Ca ngươi rốt cục chịu đến xem ta rồi?"

Vấn đề đương nhiên không ở chỗ nhưng thật ra là hắn đến xem ta, cũng không ở chỗ hắn nhìn ta, tay trái bưng cà phê, tay phải chính tại tháo kính mắt, áo khoác trắng cùng sắc mặt đồng dạng tái nhợt. Treo mỏi mệt biểu lộ, một mặt lười biếng nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ta biết ngươi sao?"

Giờ này khắc này, ta mới giống đến khám bệnh.

"Đừng lạnh lùng như vậy a, ngươi không biết ta phí bao nhiêu công phu mới qua loa tắc trách tốt phía dưới những bác sĩ kia đem ca bệnh truyền tới." Hắn đuổi tại ta phải nhốt cửa lúc một thanh chống đỡ chốt cửa.

"Kia... Là bệnh tình nghiêm trọng hay là có ý khác?" Ta buông ra đóng cửa tay.

"Đều có."

Eight

Ta thừa dịp hắn ngồi ở bên ngoài thao thao bất tuyệt quay người, mang tốt kính mắt, cái này mới nhìn rõ hắn mặt.

Một trương xinh đẹp mặt em bé, con mắt rất nhỏ, cười lên cong thành hai nửa nguyệt. Trên trán kim sắc toái phát hơi vểnh, dưới ánh mặt trời, giống như là bị sương mù lồng. Ta không rõ hắn tại sao phải đối ta hỏi han ân cần, mang theo thiếu niên đặc hữu nghiêm túc nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, giống ngâm tại chanh hồng trà bên trong ôn nhu. Hắn bên mặt hình dáng vò nát tại như mộ bầu không khí bên trong, nếu không phải mang theo kính mắt, có thể sẽ bị loại này như mộ sứ trắng màu da da quơ, có thể sẽ bị loại này thông sáng hồng nhuận khuôn mặt hấp dẫn.

Quay đầu lúc, ta nhìn thấy hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi.

Sinh mệnh bên trong luôn có như vậy một loại người, giống như đã từng quen biết, khuôn mặt kinh diễm, cứ như vậy lẳng lặng tồn tại chúng ta trong đầu thơ hóa ký ức khu.

Ở nơi nào gặp qua sao?

Có lẽ đi.

Ta vừa mới chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, hắn liền vội vàng đuổi tại ta trước đó đứng lên thân, đề cao âm điệu, hỏi: "Muốn đi uống một chén sao?"

"Ngươi trưởng thành sao?"

Seven

Kết quả dĩ nhiên không phải cùng đứa bé kia đi uống rượu, mà là thuận đường mua ly cà phê. Hắn ý tứ uống một chén cũng kỳ thật như thế.

"Năm nay 23 tuổi, trưởng thành." Hắn phiết qua mặt đến, cười hì hì trả lời.

"Vừa tại bệnh lịch bên trên nhìn thấy." Ta hai tay cắm tại trong túi nói tiếp.

"Kia ca ngươi có không có chú ý điểm khác tin tức?" Hắn nhảy đến ta bên trái, nghiêng đầu qua tiếp tục hỏi.

"Không có nhìn kỹ, không nhớ được."

"Khó mà làm được, ca, ngươi thế nhưng là bác sĩ." Hắn nhếch miệng.

"Đúng thế, ta là bác sĩ, hay là nói ngươi nghĩ bệnh tình đã rét vì tuyết lại lạnh vì sương?" Ta làm bộ lộ ra hung dữ biểu lộ nhìn chằm chằm hắn tay.

Hắn thuận ánh mắt của ta, đem mu bàn tay ở phía sau, "Thánh Hựu ca là cực kỳ tốt người, mới sẽ không đâu."

Ta làm sao cũng không biết.

"Một chén kiểu Mỹ cà phê, không thêm đường. Ngươi muốn cái gì?"

"Ừm, ta cũng phải một chén kiểu Mỹ cà phê, cũng không đường."

Nghe hắn cái này cố ý bắt chước, ta đột nhiên có lòng muốn trêu chọc hắn, ta nghiêng người lặng lẽ đối với hắn nói: "Không thêm đường rất khổ đâu."

"Nhưng ngươi không phải cũng là cái này chén."

"Ta quen thuộc, thế nhưng là ngươi được không? Nhớ kỹ không sai, ngươi thích đường?"

"Còn nói không có nhìn kỹ, thế nhưng là ca bệnh cái này đều viết a." Trên mặt hắn lộ ra mỉm cười, không chút do dự nói: "Khổ liền khổ, ta cũng muốn thử một chút nhìn."

Ta lắc đầu, đem cái chén đưa tới trên tay hắn.

"Thích đường người có hai loại, một loại chính tại cai thuốc, miệng bên trong nhất định phải có chút mùi vị, một loại có một đoạn khó mà quên được quá khứ, dù sao đường loại có an ủi tề tác dụng."

"Khương Daniel, ngươi muốn quên rơi cái gì đâu?"

Hắn tại nghiêm túc nghe, đang nghe đặt câu hỏi về sau, cúi đầu cười khẽ hai lần, đem vành nón lôi kéo.

"Ta thích một người, một cái vô cùng vô cùng xa xôi người, làm cái gì đều sợ không đuổi theo kịp người, cho nên ta mỗi ngày ăn một viên đường, nói với mình thời gian lại là ngọt, sẽ đuổi tới."

"Kia hiện tại thế nào?"

Hắn bỗng nhiên xoay đầu lại, tiếp cận ta ánh mắt càng thêm nhiệt liệt, kia con ngươi dưới ánh mặt trời vô cùng thanh tịnh, khóe mắt nốt ruồi cũng càng sâu.

"Nhất định phải được."

Six

"Tại sao phải ta xem bệnh cho ngươi đâu?" Trong tay cầm cà phê, trong lòng tất cả đều là hiếu kì.

"Bởi vì ta biết ca ngươi là một cái phi thường lợi hại bác sĩ, cũng là một cái tâm địa phi thường người thiện lương."

"Thật sao?"

"Chúng ta trước đó gặp qua một lần, không nhớ sao?"

"Gặp mặt một lần." Ta nhớ tới.

"Thánh Hựu, sách của ngươi đến, ta thả ngươi nhà dưới lầu." Cách điện thoại di động, sáng sớm tĩnh mịch liền bị Kim Tại Hoán lớn giọng mà đánh vỡ.

"Mang lên đi, ta lười nhác xuống dưới."

"Không thể nào, còn không có rời giường?"

"Cho nên gọi ngươi mang lên..." Ta vuốt vuốt đầu.

"Kia là không thể nào, ta lúc này không có tại, sách liền tại cửa chính, ta nói a, ngươi xuống tới đi một chút đi, trừ đi thời gian làm việc sống cùng con mèo giống như."

Giống con mèo, đó là một loại như thế nào hình dung?

Lười nhác lạnh lùng, người sống chớ gần?

Ta không thừa nhận, cũng không phủ nhận.

Thừa dịp cà phê thời gian, đọc xong sáng nay tin tức, ta không nhanh không chậm phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, chuẩn bị xuống lầu lấy sách.

Bàn ăn trên có nửa bình sữa bò, lúc nào mua? Hôm qua?

Tiểu hài tử mới thật sớm thần uống sữa tươi. Ta một tay cầm sữa bò hộp theo thang máy.

Trên thực tế, Kim Tại Hoán cái gọi là đóng gói, chính là đem một đống sách toàn ném vào một cái rương lớn bên trong, sau đó tại trên cái rương tinh tế viết lên tên của ta.

Thật đáng tin cậy.

Kết quả chính là ta đỉnh lấy đầu hạ ngày càng thăng nóng mặt trời, ôm nửa người cao một rương sách, khó khăn đi trên đường.

Bỗng nhiên, điện thoại di động kêu. Không cần hỏi, Kim Tại Hoán.

Ta chuyển tay đem cái rương một tay ôm lấy, run run rẩy rẩy từ trong túi rút tay ra cơ, điên hạ thân tử nghiêng đầu kẹp lấy điện thoại, "Uy" chữ còn không ra khỏi miệng, cái rương ngược lại, thanh âm của đối phương còn không nghe thấy, điện thoại rơi.

Trong dự liệu.

May mắn, điện thoại hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại, chỉ là đống kia sách, tán đầy đất.

Có thể làm sao đâu?

Ngồi xổm xuống nhặt.

Four

Ta ngồi xổm người xuống, một bản một bản chậm rãi đem sách lập trình tự theo thứ tự nhét vào thùng giấy. Đột nhiên, ta nghe thấy bên người "Meo ô" một tiếng, một cái nho nhỏ màu nâu nhạt đầu bốc lên tại ta trước mặt.

"Làm gì chứ, tiểu gia hỏa?" Ta nhìn nó một chút, tiếp tục thu sách của ta.

"Meo" nó dứt khoát nằm sấp tại bên cạnh ta, ôn nhu mảnh khí kêu.

"Vung cái gì kiều cho ta đâu, 'Cùng giới' chỏi nhau không hiểu sao?" Ta chỉ là nghĩ đến buổi sáng kia chuyện tiếu lâm.

Thế nhưng là, con mèo chẳng những không có hiểu, ngược lại cách thêm gần.

"Thế nào, đối ta sách cảm thấy hứng thú sao?" Ta cầm lấy một quyển sách hướng nó lung lay, nó đột nhiên ngồi dậy, hướng lời bạt chạy tới.

Ta đứng người lên xem xét, là kia bình sữa bò.

Cái gì đó, đói a.

Nó dùng móng vuốt chụp sữa hộp đứng không, ta cầm lấy kia bình sữa, xoay cái nắp thời điểm ta nhìn nó hướng lên nhảy dáng vẻ, hỏi nó: "Muốn hay không lại gọi mấy lần, ta suy nghĩ thêm một chút có cho hay không ngươi?"

Nó giống như nghe hiểu như vậy, nằm xuống lại gọi một tiếng "Meo "

Thật ngoan.

Sau đó, một người một mèo ngồi xổm tại ven đường, ta đang bận bịu thu sách, mèo đang bận bịu uống sữa tươi.

Cái gì đó, có chủ a.

Ta nhìn thấy nó trên cổ có tấm bảng, trên đó viết Daniel' s

"Tiểu phôi đản, vậy ngươi còn tới uống ta sữa bò, ngươi D. . . Daniel đâu?" Ta sờ sờ đầu của nó.

"Được rồi, ngươi uống đi, về nhà sớm con mèo."

Ta dời lên cái rương đi lên phía trước.

Con mèo "Meo" gọi một tiếng, giống là nói gặp lại.

Three

"Rooney?" Ta gãi đầu một cái, "Đi chỗ nào đây?"

Con mèo mới vừa rồi còn ở.

Chẳng lẽ chạy ra cửa đi. Ta cầm lấy mũ xông ra khỏi nhà.

Bên ngoài rất nóng, ve ông ông réo lên không ngừng, ta tại dưới khóm hoa lật đống cỏ, cây dong bên cạnh đẩy nở hoa bụi, ngay cả thùng rác đều nhìn hai mắt, Rooney không tại.

Đến cửa tiểu khu thời điểm, ta nhìn thấy một người tướng mạo anh tuấn nam nhân ôm một cái rương lớn, ta chạy tới.

"Xin hỏi... Tiên sinh có thấy hay không một con màu nâu nhạt con mèo?"

Cách cái rương, ta chỉ thấy hắn nửa gương mặt, nhưng lại đầy đủ kinh diễm.

"Mèo không nhìn thấy, ngược lại là gặp được một con màu trắng đại cẩu chó."

"Nơi nào a?" Ta quay đầu nhìn một vòng nơi nào có cái gì cẩu cẩu, sau đó xấu hổ phải đỏ lỗ tai.

Là nói mặc màu trắng vệ áo ta.

"Còn có việc sao?" Hắn nhíu mày hỏi.

"Không có... Không có, đa tạ."

Ta nhìn hắn ngoẹo đầu khuân đồ rất phí sức, tiếp tục hỏi: "Kia... Cần đại cẩu chó hỗ trợ sao?"

"Không cần! Tạ ơn."

Gặp mặt một lần.

Sau một tiếng.

Ta ngồi tại cửa tiểu khu trên ghế dài, miệng bên trong ngậm lấy kẹo bạc hà, quét mắt chung quanh là có phải có Rooney cái bóng.

Đột nhiên, đi ngang qua cổng một vị lão nhân đột nhiên hô to một tiếng, mới ngã xuống đất.

Ta vội chạy tới phát gọi điện thoại cấp cứu, trong đám người không biết là ai hô một tiếng "Bệnh tim!"

"Ở đây có bác sĩ sao?" Ta trong đám người phóng đại thanh âm hỏi.

"Xin nhường một chút, mượn qua."

Ta nhìn thấy một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc xuyên qua đám người.

Là vừa rồi vị kia ca.

Một người mặc áo sơ mi trắng nam nhân xông vào đám người, lấy liên tiếp phi thường thuần thục cấp cứu động tác tạm thời ổn định lão nhân tình huống.

Tay áo của hắn vén đến cùi chỏ, làn da rất trắng, hơi có điểm bệnh trạng bạch thấu.

Mũi rất cao, cái cằm hơi vểnh, góc cạnh rõ ràng. Mang theo loại kia mê người độ cong, đứng ở bên cạnh hắn ta có thể cảm giác được trên người hắn âm thầm sinh sôi cao ngạo, xa cách.

Giống mèo đồng dạng.

Rốt cục, lão nhân nhà người đến. Tại bọn hắn cảm tạ vị kia thời điểm ta mơ hồ nghe được tên của hắn —— Ung Thánh Hựu

Liền nói làm sao lợi hại như vậy, nguyên lai là Seoul bệnh viện bác sĩ ngoại khoa.

"Nguyên lai là bác sĩ a, không riêng tuấn tú lịch sự còn rất hiền lành, thật khó phải."

"Đúng vậy a, thật rất đẹp trai..."

Ta nhếch miệng, ta cũng rất đẹp trai úc.

Ánh mắt cứ như vậy thuận lòng hiếu kỳ chuyển quá khứ.

Một trương soái khí lại hơi thành thục mặt, hốc mắt lại sâu, cười lên rất thân thiết, thiếu mấy phần vừa rồi cao ngạo. Mái tóc màu đen tại trên trán nửa phần thành dấu phẩy dạng tóc mái, dưới ánh mặt trời cùng áo sơmi bạch cùng một chỗ rạng rỡ phát sáng. Ta không rõ hắn vì cái gì không đối ta mỉm cười đâu, giống Mithras trong thần điện pho tượng, xa không thể chạm. Gò má của hắn mông tại đầu hạ nắng ấm quang bên trong, nếu không phải cách xa, ta có thể sẽ bị loại này thần bí cao ngạo khí chất tin phục, bị loại này độc nhất gương mặt xinh đẹp hấp dẫn.

Quay đầu lúc, ta nhìn thấy trên mặt hắn ba viên nốt ruồi.

Sinh mệnh luôn có như vậy một loại người, gặp nhau hận muộn, khuôn mặt kinh diễm, cứ như vậy không có dấu hiệu nào chiếm lĩnh chúng ta trong đầu thơ hóa ký ức khu.

Ta giống như thích hắn.

Không sai.

Two

Busan nam nhân chính là muốn thẳng tiến a, xông vào đám người chào hỏi đâu, vẫn là chờ hắn ra lại tự giới thiệu?

Ta sờ sờ vệ túi áo, còn có một viên đường.

Nắm bắt đường, ta do dự.

"Mượn qua một chút, tạ ơn!"

Hít sâu một hơi, ta chen vào đám người, nhắm mắt lại một thanh túm qua hắn tay, lôi kéo hắn chạy như bay ra đám người.

Chạy không biết bao xa, sau lưng người thở hồng hộc hỏi: "Không phải liền là nói giống đại cẩu chó nha, như thế mang thù?"

"Không phải không phải." Ta lập tức buông ra tay của hắn, lắc đầu.

"Đó là cái gì?" Hắn chậm chậm hô hấp, dựa vào tại công viên bên trong bên cây hỏi lại.

Ta chậm rãi từ trong túi móc ra viên kia đường, "Đưa cho ngươi, hôm nay rất lợi hại nha."

"Muốn gọi ca." Hắn nhíu mày, sau đó đi tới thuận tay tiếp nhận viên kia kẹo bạc hà.

Lớn hơn ta sao? Ngoài ý liệu a.

"Tùy thân mang đường nam nhân, sẽ cùng đường đồng dạng ngọt sao?" Hắn híp mắt nhìn ta chằm chằm, sau đó không nhanh không chậm hỏi.

Chỉ một thoáng, ta ta cảm giác mặt tại nóng lên, tay đang phát run. Chuyện gì xảy ra, bị mang tiết tấu a.

"Ta đoán cũng thế." Hắn hướng phía trước đi vài bước, đưa tay trái ra, nghiêng đầu một chút.

"Có thể nói cho ta đại cẩu chó danh tự sao?"

"Rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi, ta gọi Khương Daniel!" Ta hướng về phía hắn cười.

Ta gặp hắn ánh mắt vừa trốn tránh, hồi đáp: "Ung Thánh Hựu."

Một có điểm không tệ.

"Không có chuyện gì, ta liền đi trước." Hắn lột ra viên kia đường nhét vào miệng bên trong.

Sau đó phối hợp niệm tên của ta, "Daniel?"

"Ừm?" Ta quay đầu.

Hắn đột nhiên lui bước đến trước mặt ta, "Ngươi... Có phải là có một con màu nâu nhạt con mèo?"

"Rooney sao? Ca có nhìn thấy qua sao?"

"Ừm... Gặp qua. Ta còn mời qua tiểu huynh đệ kia dừng lại cơm." Nói hắn lung lay giấy gói kẹo, "Coi như là chống đỡ tiền cơm."

Ta nhìn hắn đi xa bóng lưng, không khỏi nghĩ

Sẽ gặp lại sao?

Liếc thấy, rất là ưa thích.

One

Tay cầm cà phê, ta phát ra ngốc.

Khương Daniel đem tay tại trước mắt ta lung lay, "Không có sao chứ? Không nhớ nổi kỳ thật cũng không quan hệ..." Trên mặt của hắn kịp thời kiềm chế một nháy mắt thất lạc bị ta bắt được.

"Daniel ngươi biết không? Ngày đó viên kia đường, thật rất ngọt."

Ta nghiêng người hôn tại trên mặt của hắn.

Tổng có một ít sự tình, một số người, sẽ để cho ngươi tại nào đó cái thời gian điểm vừa thấy đã yêu.

Nó chính là chữa trị hết thảy giải dược.

Như vậy, ngươi có muốn hay không đối ta thành thật một điểm đâu?

Rất lâu rất lâu không có viết thứ nhất thị giác, nhà khoa học nữ hài tuyệt không nhận thua!


	377. Chapter 377

Không phải không yêu

(BE ngụy hiện thực hướng)

\- dừng ở đây

Không phải tất cả nhận người ao ước tình cảm đều có kết cục. Tình yêu lại nơi nào không thể phá vỡ? Chỉ cần một dư luận liền đầy đủ để nó đổ xuống.

Là Khương Daniel xách chia tay, tựa như đưa ra kết giao cũng là hắn như vậy. Đoạn này quan hệ tại hắn đứng tại quả mận bắc dưới cây thổ lộ bên trong bắt đầu, cũng tại hắn ôn nhu đưa ra máy ảnh lễ vật sau kết thúc. Hắn không phải không yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, dư luận ép đến trên người hắn, cùng công ty tranh chấp cuốn lấy hắn mỗi ngày đều sứt đầu mẻ trán. Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn như trước đây ôn hòa, trấn an hắn hết thảy đều sẽ tốt, tại ống kính trước cười hảo hảo làm lấy công việc của mình. Nhanh chóng thân hình gầy gò lại rõ bày ra lấy đây chỉ là giả vờ như điềm nhiên như không có việc gì, Khương Daniel không phải đồ ngốc, hắn nhìn ra được bạn trai lo lắng, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần nói không có việc gì lúc dắt tay của hắn đều tại nhẹ nhàng run rẩy. Hắn muốn bọn hắn cùng một chỗ, nhưng dạng này lo lắng hãi hùng để người hắn yêu không cách nào tốt cuộc sống thoải mái, hắn nghĩ thật lâu, đi cửa hàng mua bọn hắn luyện tập sinh thời kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu một mực rất muốn lại cảm thấy đắt máy ảnh. Mặc dù máy ảnh đối hắn hiện tại đến nói không tính là đắt đỏ đồ vật, nhưng Khương Daniel nghĩ không ra tốt hơn lễ vật. Ta muốn cùng ngươi nhìn lượt trên thế giới tất cả phong cảnh, ta không ở bên người ngươi, liền để nó thay ta cùng ngươi đi.

Hắn nói ra chia tay lúc nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chấn động con ngươi, hắn hảo tâm đau, nhưng hắn không thể đi ôm hắn, hắn muốn rời khỏi.

Ầm ĩ là chuyên thuộc về tiểu hài tử. Không có tê tâm liệt phế chất vấn, cũng không có kêu trời trách đất thỉnh cầu. Người trưởng thành thế giới bên trong trầm mặc chiếm quá nhiều, thậm chí ngay cả chia tay cũng lộ ra yên tĩnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hỏi vì cái gì, hắn hiểu rất rõ Khương Daniel, hắn vẫn luôn yêu hắn như vậy, hắn thói quen đem mình hộ tại sau lưng, đối mặt ném lên sân khấu có thể sẽ nện vào hắn tiếp ứng vật như thế, đối mặt chế tạo hiệu quả khả năng tung tóe đến ánh mắt hắn pháo hoa cũng thế, phàm là khả năng đối với hắn tạo thành tổn thương đồ vật, đều không ngoại lệ bị Khương Daniel ngăn cách. Cho tới bây giờ, Khương Daniel thế mà cũng bị ngăn cách bên ngoài.

Sao có thể không đáp ứng? Ngươi như vậy yêu ta làm sao có thể không đáp ứng?

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận máy ảnh, một giọng nói tạ ơn. Khương Daniel minh bạch cái này âm thanh lễ phép "Tạ ơn" chính là đáp án của hắn. Làm người yêu là không cần cảm tạ không phải sao? Lẫn nhau ỷ lại tin tưởng lẫn nhau lẫn nhau làm bạn là người yêu bộ dáng, nhưng tốt đáng tiếc, dù cho toàn thịnh chúng ta gặp nhau cũng yêu nhau, nguy cơ tiến đến ta vẫn còn muốn đem ngươi đẩy ra.

Ta không nghĩ ngươi thụ một chút xíu khổ, không muốn xem ngươi đôi mắt bên trong vì ta đựng lấy ảm đạm.

Khương Daniel thừa sớm nhất máy bay rời đi, lặng yên không một tiếng động, không hề giống tính cách của hắn. Nhưng là rời đi người yêu của mình nơi nào dễ dàng như vậy đâu? Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ khó mở miệng, ép tại lông mày.

Ung Thánh Hựu bận rộn thời gian tiếp tục lấy, sự nghiệp thuận lợi phải làm cho hắn cơ hồ ngày ngày không rảnh rỗi. Nhưng hắn vẫn không quên dành thời gian vấn an bằng hữu của mình, bọn hắn uống cà phê ngắm phong cảnh, vui sướng nói chuyện, chụp ảnh lưu niệm. Hắn ngẫu nhiên từ trên internet nhìn thấy Khương Daniel tin tức, không tận lực tìm cũng không tách ra, tỉ mỉ xem hết, có khi cau mày một cái.

Đoạn thời gian gần nhất đưa tin để hắn xuất phát từ nội tâm vui vẻ. Khương Daniel thuận lợi giải ước, Khương Daniel thành lập cái nhân công làm thất. Tin tức tốt theo nhau mà tới. Phong ba không còn, Khương Daniel nhanh muốn trở về, của hắn nhân khí như cũ cao cư không hạ, đám fan hâm mộ tâm tâm niệm niệm lấy hắn trở về, các nơi trên thế giới tràn đầy nhảy cẫng hoan hô.

Quay chụp lúc cười rốt cục không còn cần làm bộ. Nhìn thấy ngươi thành công, có lẽ chính là ta hiện tại nhất muốn thực hiện nguyện vọng.

Tại chúng ta sau khi tách ra, vẫn như cũ muốn có được tốt nhất bộ dáng.

Cầm máy ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp bầu trời, chụp đầy trời tinh. Ngươi không tại, ta rất nhớ ngươi. Đây là không thể nói.


	378. Chapter 378

【 Destiny 】 thứ nhất chương « tiềm thức tầng thứ sáu »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Đổi mới có thể sẽ có chút chậm, trong đường có cặn bã, cặn bã bên trong có đường, nhìn không chê, nhiều chỉ điểm giao lưu.

Thứ nhất chương « tiềm thức tầng thứ sáu » văn /K. Ong

<00>

"Daniel, nghe nói lần này Wannaone toàn viên đều sẽ có ghế, đây là sự thực sao?"

"Daniel, lâu như vậy không có cùng đài các ngươi bí mật có liên hệ sao?"

"Fan hâm mộ rất là chờ mong, có chuẩn bị cái gì kinh hỉ sao?"

Chỉ là đến vì tiền bối mới phim đứng cái đài, lại bị truyền thông chắn phải nửa bước khó đi, Khương Daniel cảm thấy rất là có lỗi với mời hắn đến tiền bối.

"Ha ha phi thường thật có lỗi các vị truyền thông các bằng hữu, tin tưởng mọi người cũng nhìn ra, hôm nay ta chỉ là đến xem phim." Đối mặt như thủy triều đánh tới chớp nhoáng vấn đề, Khương Daniel lộ ra mang tính tiêu chí ngựa Charlone cười, trên dưới khoa tay lấy mình, nho nhỏ trò đùa lập tức pha loãng hiện trường không khí khẩn trương.

Hắn xác thực không có muốn giọng khách át giọng chủ ý tứ, lúc ra cửa tùy ý bao kiện đơn giản áo sơ mi trắng, trên kệ kính râm, ngay cả trang đều không có hóa liền đi ra cửa.

Ngoài miệng tuy là nói như vậy, nhưng đối với người khác xem ra cái này cái kia là người bình thường có thể học được "Tùy ý" nha?

Bạch T tinh xảo vào bên hông, vừa đúng phác hoạ ra trước ngực cùng phần bụng đường cong, hai chân thon dài tại quần dài màu đen nâng đỡ xuống càng lộ vẻ ưu việt, mặc dù hắn đã không còn chấp nhất tại bên tai bờ, phần cổ, giữa ngón tay đều điểm đầy trang sức, nhưng từ kia một khối richardmile đồng hồ vẫn là có thể nhìn thấy hắn tại phối hợp phương diện tiểu tâm tư.

"Bộ phim này kỳ thật rất thích hợp giống ta loại này nghĩ phải buông lỏng tâm tình bằng hữu đến quan sát, đồng thời còn có thể phát hiện không ít thú vị tin tức, toàn bộ đoàn làm phim đều phi thường dụng tâm hoàn thành cái này tác phẩm, tin tưởng mọi người sau khi xem cũng sẽ có đồng cảm."

Đầu tiên là liền phim bản thân làm sóng tuyên truyền, mắt thấy các phóng viên đều kìm nén không được tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi nhiệt tình, Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ ung dung không vội."Về phần mọi người vừa rồi nâng lên tiết mục mới, cuối tuần sẽ có khởi động máy nghi thức, doãn PD hiện tại khẳng định ở nhà làm đủ công khóa chờ lấy mọi người đâu, cuối tuần chúng ta không gặp không về nha!"

Dứt lời, Khương Daniel tại người đại diện bảo vệ dưới hướng thử chiếu sẽ khách quý tịch phương hướng đi đến, đem các phóng viên đầy bụng hỏi bản thảo cùng đối với hắn lưu luyến không rời ống kính tia sáng huỳnh quang đèn đều ném ra sau đầu.

<01>

Đáp ứng ban đầu biểu diễn, hoàn toàn là vỗ mạnh đầu làm quyết định. Sau đó bị quản lý công ty huấn một thời gian thật dài, dù sao hắn mới phim không bao lâu liền muốn lên chiếu, chính là chạy tuyên truyền khẩn yếu quan đầu, chỉ là tiết mục mời sắp xếp kỳ liền đã đủ quản lý công ty nhức đầu, đâu còn có thời gian cho hắn đi làm cố định khách quý nha.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Doãn Trí Thánh tự mình chạy mấy chuyến, hứa hẹn công ty hành trình thứ nhất điều kiện tiên quyết lại an bài tiết mục diễn xuất, đồng thời ở trong đó cắm vào mới phim tuyên truyền, mới thật không dễ dàng thuyết phục quản lý công ty.

"Quả nhiên vẫn là doãn PD lợi hại!" Khương Daniel đối rốt cục thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm Doãn Trí Thánh giơ ngón tay cái lên.

"Niel ngươi cũng đừng cười ta, tiếp xuống mới thật sự là khảo nghiệm nha."

Đúng vậy, Doãn Trí Thánh chính là Khương Daniel nâng lên doãn PD.

Năm đó đoàn thể sau khi giải tán, không bao lâu Doãn Trí Thánh liền nhập ngũ phục nghĩa vụ quân sự đi. Hàn Quốc giới văn nghệ từ trước đến nay không thiếu máu mới, căn bản không cho người ta cơ hội thở dốc , mặc cho ngươi là lại nổi danh top 1, đều bù không được bị thời gian tiêu hao hết nhân khí, huống chi hắn Doãn Trí Thánh bất quá chỉ là một cái "Lão đến thành danh" Tiểu Ái đậu.

Tại Wannaone thành đoàn hơn một năm hoạt động chu kỳ bên trong, Doãn Trí Thánh không chỉ một lần tưởng tượng qua giải tán sau đường ra, có người khuyên hắn khai ban giảng bài đi ins lưới đỏ gió, có người trông mong hắn phát triển mỹ thực khứu giác dẫn dắt cơm đường, cũng có người cảm thấy hắn có thể làm tống nghệ quẻ hảo hảo phát huy mình nghệ có thể cảm giác. . .

Không có một con đường là chỉ hướng idol, chính hắn cũng biết những này cũng sẽ không là cuối cùng lựa chọn.

Nhập ngũ khoảng thời gian này hắn cũng không có nhàn rỗi, nhặt lại đại học thời kì hí kịch hình ảnh học chuyên nghiệp, nghiên cứu không ít chế tác tương quan thư tịch, nhưng là hắn đem phương hướng nhắm ngay tống nghệ, dù sao, vì mọi người mang đến vui vẻ cũng coi là hắn một hạng sở trường đi.

Tại phục dịch trong lúc đó, thậm chí tỉ mỉ bày ra phương án, cuối cùng thông qua quân đội phê duyệt, chế tác một ngăn lực ảnh hưởng không nhỏ quân đội kỷ thực lưới tổng. Cái này cũng thành vì hắn xuất ngũ sau tống nghệ phát triển một khối nước cờ đầu.

Tại khác biệt tống nghệ chế tác tổ bên trong dốc lòng tu luyện, thời gian mười năm, Doãn Trí Thánh rốt cục độc diễn chính, nghênh đón mình làm PD thứ nhất ngăn tống nghệ.

Mà Khương Daniel, chính là hắn phát ra biểu diễn mời người đầu tiên.

<02>

Nếu như nói Doãn Trí Thánh trở thành tống nghệ PD coi như trong dự liệu, Khương Daniel thân phận bây giờ có thể sẽ để không ít năm đó phấn vẻ kinh ngạc.

Năm 2019, Khương Daniel solo xuất đạo, lấy liệt diễm đốt nguyên chi thế cấp tốc chiếm lấy từng cái bảng danh sách, danh tiếng giải thưởng song bội thu. Nhưng mà tại idol sự nghiệp tiến lên năm thứ ba, hắn dứt khoát quyết định chuyển hình diễn viên, lúc ấy không ít fan hâm mộ khóc đỏ hai mắt không thể thừa nhận mất đi sân khấu thợ thủ công god Daniel trọng kích.

Đây chính là quét sạch tứ phương sát khí mười phần Khương Daniel nha, là cái kia dùng ánh mắt liền có thể nhóm lửa tất cả ánh mắt, tại thân thể mỗi chi tiết đều cất giấu cực hạn nghệ thuật cảm giác Khương Daniel nha.

Ai có thể bỏ được đâu? Bất đắc dĩ Khương Daniel làm ra lựa chọn của hắn, từ đây múa trên đài Khương Daniel thành chỉ có fm mới có thể ngắn ngủi nhìn thấy bản số lượng có hạn. Mà thuộc về diễn viên Khương Daniel con đường, mới vừa mới bắt đầu như lúc sơ sinh như trẻ con tập tễnh đi vào.

"Giúp ca tại ngươi fan club bên trên làm một chút tuyên truyền đi, dùng ngươi am hiểu nhất phương thức ~" Doãn Trí Thánh mặc dù tuổi tác phát triển, lầm bầm miệng nũng nịu "Thói quen xấu" nhưng vẫn không đổi, một hồi này vẫn không quên lay lấy Khương Daniel cầu tuyên truyền.

Doãn Trí Thánh cái gọi là "Am hiểu phương thức", là Khương Daniel trừ diễn viên bên ngoài một cái khác vòng cơm đại chiêu ---- làm thơ. Đã từng chỉ biết khiêu vũ Busan b-boy, hiện tại cũng là có hai bản thi tập bản quyền nơi tay Tiểu Văn thanh.

"Okay Okay!" Khương Daniel miệng đầy đáp ứng, cái này trả lời phương thức từ khi hoạt động trong lúc đó bị Kim Tại Hoán ma tính tẩy não về sau, liền thành bọn hắn toàn viên phản xạ có điều kiện tồn tại.

"Ai ngươi kiểu nói này ta mới nhớ tới hẹn Tại Hoán!" Doãn Trí Thánh vỗ đùi, bị Khương Daniel Okay tỉnh lại ký ức ngay tiếp theo đem cùng Kim Tại Hoán rượu hẹn cũng rút ra.

"Cùng một chỗ?" Doãn Trí Thánh dùng ánh mắt hướng Khương Daniel đặt câu hỏi, Khương Daniel không phụ kỳ vọng, ôm lấy Doãn Trí Thánh vai nói đi là đi.

<03>

"Trí Thánh ca, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào đến làm dạng này tiết mục a?" Kim Tại Hoán gặp một lần Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Khương Daniel, liền không nhịn được đặt câu hỏi."Chủ ý này thật là quá tuyệt!"

Nếu như nói đoàn bên trong mười một người ai thân thiện nhất, Kim Tại Hoán đại khái là nếu bàn về trước một hai.

Không nói trước hàng năm thành viên tụ hội đều là hắn phía trước sau thu xếp liên hệ, chỉ là group chat thời điểm phát biểu nhiệt tình hắn liền so những người khác tăng vọt không ít, còn đặc biệt thích dùng trước kia hắc lịch sử biểu lộ bao, không biết được hắn fan hâm mộ biết sẽ có cảm tưởng thế nào.

"Còn không phải nhìn ngươi mỗi lần gặp gỡ đều đối chuyện cũ nhớ mãi không quên, ta đây không tính là là cho ngươi một cái tiếng vọng nha." Doãn Trí Thánh vẫy gọi để dì thêm vào hai một ly rượu cùng một bình rượu trắng, Khương Daniel lập tức đoạt lấy bình rượu cho Doãn Trí Thánh rót đầy.

Không làm tình đậu về sau cũng là có rất nhiều chỗ tốt, nói ví dụ giống như bây giờ thoải mái tại bờ sông uống cái ít rượu, không cần lo lắng bị fan hâm mộ nhận ra.

Diễn viên Khương Daniel lực ảnh hưởng còn là rất lớn, chỉ là vừa hơ khô thẻ tre xong , bình thường mê điện ảnh đều sẽ thức thời không làm quấy rầy. Ngược lại là Kim Tại Hoán, mới chuyên vừa mới không hàng nhiều cái bảng danh sách một vị, sợ là ít nhiều có chút làm người khác chú ý, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn một hưng phấn lên nói chuyện còn phải lại xách người cao tám độ, sát vách mấy bàn khách hàng đã bắt đầu vụng trộm chụp ảnh nghị luận.

Nhưng hắn Kim Tại Hoán mới không quan tâm những thứ này. Nếu quả thật để bụng, liền sẽ không cách mỗi hai năm mới biệt xuất một album, ngạnh sinh sinh để chúng mê ca hát trông mòn con mắt.

Cũng là hắn Kim Tại Hoán mới dám như thế tùy hứng, ai bảo hắn trăm vạn Kim tiếng nói một mực nhân khí giá cao không hạ, trên danh nghĩa là hai năm một chuyên, nhưng chỉ là đại nhiệt kịch tập ost hắn cũng không có thiếu hát, tiếng trời trở thành từng cái nơi chốn chỉ định nhạc nền. Đại khái cũng là bởi vì đem tất cả chăm chỉ sức lực đều đặt ở âm nhạc bên trên, mới có thể dẫn đến siêu trường trở về khoảng cách cùng xem ra tùy tiện sinh hoạt phong cách đi.

"Ta đương nhiên 101 cái ủng hộ, chúng ta đều bao lâu không có cùng một chỗ ghi chép tiết mục, thật sự là không dám nghĩ." Kim Tại Hoán ngửa đầu uống xong một ngụm rượu trắng, nắm lên một cây cá mực tia cộp cộp nhai nuốt lấy, danh phẩm gương mặt thịt còn chưa tiêu tán, trong thoáng chốc giống mười năm trước cái kia tại zero base một bên hô hào giảm béo một bên hướng miệng bên trong đưa đồ ăn kiyo tại ni.

Đúng vậy a, sau khi giải tán mười một con bát, riêng phần mình hướng phía cuộc sống khác phương hướng Nghĩa không phản cố vấn. Dù cho trong lòng ngóng trông lại cùng đài, làm sao đủ loại nhân tố một mực không thể đạt thành. Chỉ chớp mắt, chính là mười năm.

Doãn Trí Thánh cái này một ngăn mới tống nghệ, lấy kỷ thực tính là điều kiện tiên quyết, mời khác biệt đã giải tán hoặc đã kết thúc hoạt động kỳ đoàn thể quay về đoàn tổng thời đại, cộng đồng sinh hoạt hai tháng, điều động fan hâm mộ hoài cựu vị giác, đồng thời còn có thể cho tổ hợp sáng tạo một cái mới cơ hội.

Những này là Doãn Trí Thánh hi vọng có thể đạt thành hiệu quả, mà Wannaone mười một tử, đúng là hắn chọn lựa đầu tiên bên trong lựa chọn hàng đầu.

<04>

"Mẫn Huyền ca, bên này bên này!" Qua ba lần rượu suy nghĩ đang có điểm tung bay Khương Daniel bị Kim Tại Hoán cái này âm thanh kêu to cho kéo lại.

Ban đêm mặt sông thổi tới chầm chậm gió thu, nhấc lên người tung bay góc áo, hay là trong trí nhớ cái kia thiếu niên nhanh nhẹn nha.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau khi ngồi xuống, hấp dẫn không ít ánh mắt của người đi đường, cũng là không lạ kỳ, ai bảo hắn còn mang theo sân khấu trang, nghĩ không lưu ý đến đều rất khó khăn.

Kim Tại Hoán tri kỷ đem dính tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đỉnh đầu pháo hoa gỡ xuống, trống túi lấy quai hàm thổi ra đi thật xa.

"Chúc mừng Mẫn Huyền thế tuần trở về!" Doãn Trí Thánh ra hiệu mọi người nâng chén, cho phong trần mệt mỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hảo hảo ăn mừng một phen.

Wanna one giải tán về sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở lại lúc đầu tổ hợp, cùng nhau đi tới thành tích cũng không tệ, không phải sao, vừa kết thúc thế giới tuần diễn sau cùng một trạm Hàn Quốc diễn xuất, liền hùng hùng hổ hổ đi ngày cũ lão hữu rượu hẹn.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền uốn lên mặt mày cười nói, " lần sau muốn uống đồ vật đi ta phòng ăn đi, đặc biệt là Trí Thánh ca, nhất định nhớ kỹ cho ta hảo hảo đề điểm ý kiến."

Nói đến cũng rất kỳ diệu, năm đó trù nghệ không tinh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, vậy mà làm lên ăn uống nghề phụ. Nhưng nhìn dạng này tinh xảo mặt lại thêm bệnh thích sạch sẽ thói quen (bệnh thích sạch sẽ cũng có ra mặt trời) , có vẻ như liền toàn bộ đều có thể bị thuyết phục.

Nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Doãn Trí Thánh, Kim Tại Hoán cười cười nói nói, Khương Daniel tinh thần đột nhiên có chút hoảng hốt, giống như tổ hợp hoạt động chẳng qua là chuyện ngày hôm qua, bọn hắn đã từng tại một cái trong túc xá sinh hoạt qua, đã từng tại các nơi trên thế giới tuần diễn thu hoạch13 tòa thành thị thét lên, đã từng đứng tại đỉnh phong nhất vì lẫn nhau vỗ tay...

"Trí Thánh ca, chúng ta mười một người thật có thể đều đến ngươi tiết mục sao?" Kim Tại Hoán ôm lấy thân thể hướng Doãn Trí Thánh trên thân dựa vào, trong lời nói mang theo tràn đầy chờ mong.

"Ừm, đều sẽ tới." Doãn Trí Thánh ghét bỏ đẩy ra Kim Tại Hoán, nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán trong mắt tinh tinh, "Mọi người cũng rất muốn có như thế một cơ hội đi."

"Kia Thánh Hựu ca!" Kim Tại Hoán hào hứng nâng lên điểm cao, sau lưng giống như có một đầu ẩn hình cái đuôi tại kịch liệt đong đưa.

Cái tên này, đem Khương Daniel mất tiêu ánh mắt thu nạp.

Cảm giác được ba người ánh mắt nóng bỏng, Doãn Trí Thánh đột nhiên xì hơi, "Còn không có liên hệ với hắn..."

Ba người nháy mắt biến thành jpg hình thức, cuối cùng vẫn là Kim Tại Hoán đánh vỡ bình tĩnh "Kia Trí Thánh ca ngươi nhất định phải đem Thánh Hựu ca gọi tới mới được a, không phải ta thôi diễn!" Nói một thanh kéo qua Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vai "Niel cùng Mẫn Huyền ca đều thôi diễn! Ba người chúng ta đều thôi diễn!"

Trải qua Kim Tại Hoán như thế nháo trò, bầu không khí thật vất vả lại linh hoạt một chút.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel cả người đều không tốt, cái kia tên là hắn coi là đã lãng quên tồn tại, nhưng một khi nhấc lên, lại sinh sinh địa đau, đau đến hắn chóp mũi chua chua, đành phải một chén một chén rót lấy mình, không để người bên ngoài nhìn ra sự khác thường của hắn.

Thánh Hựu ca, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi ở đâu?

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « tiềm thức tầng thứ sáu »:

Một chương này danh tự nghĩ thật lâu, cuối cùng định ra đến "Tiềm thức tầng thứ sáu" .

Freud tâm lý học cho rằng, tiềm thức là mọi người không thể nhận biết hoặc không có nhận biết đến bộ phận.

Tầng thứ sáu trong mắt của ta, là một chủng loại giống như ẩn tàng phản xạ cung đồng dạng, không nhận đại não khống chế tâm lý hoạt động, chỉ cần có bất kỳ một cái nào nguyên tố chạm đến, liền sẽ nháy mắt kích hoạt đã từng phát sinh qua đủ loại chi tiết.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là Khương Daniel tiềm thức tầng thứ sáu.

Thứ nhất chương viết đến hơn ba ngàn chữ mới rốt cục xuất hiện cái tên này, xem như hữu ý vô ý ở giữa an bài đi.

Tiếp theo chương sẽ lại giới thiệu mười năm sau thành viên khác đi hướng phương hướng nào, bao quát Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bởi vì toàn bộ cố sự đã chôn xong ngược hướng ẩn tuyến, viết thời điểm mình một mực rất nhập hí cảm thấy rất tổn thương, cho nên cũng tại đồng thời viết đường tới làm làm mỗi một chương phiên ngoại.

【 Destiny 】 thứ nhất chương « tiềm thức tầng thứ sáu »(phiên ngoại)

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương

Thứ nhất chương « tiềm thức tầng thứ sáu »(phiên ngoại) văn /K. Ong

"Trực giác nói cho ta, bọn hắn sẽ chọn được đối phương."

"Vốn là còn ta, vốn là Ung ni Hoán, về sau liền không có ta, có thể là ta không được đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán chen tại nhỏ hẹp dưới giường cười đến cả cái giường đều không cầm được lay động.

Ngoài cửa, quấn phải rối loạn bóng len cùng giống như là chưa từng mở ra qua chỉnh tề kia một đoàn, như mệnh vận gặp nhau.

Đoàn tổng nhiệm vụ thứ nhất, là fan hâm mộ tuyển ra đến quan phối cột dây thừng chung sống một ngày, chỉ cần phát cáu hoặc là mở ra dây thừng, nhân viên công tác liền sẽ dùng tay co lại cự ly ngắn, bảo trì phải tốt nhất kia một tổ đem sẽ có được ban thưởng.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta một nhất định có thể cầm tới thứ nhất!" Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm đấm giống đứa bé giống như cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm cam đoan, trong mắt tất cả đều là đối trò chơi nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi thật là cái chỉ biết một vị nam nhân a." Ung Thánh Hựu trêu ghẹo nói.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu loại này lỗ đen thể chất đến nói, trò chơi ngay từ đầu liền đã thấy kết cục, hắn không biết Khương Daniel ở đâu ra lòng tin cảm thấy cùng mình tổ đội sẽ thắng. Nhưng hắn cũng vui vẻ phải phối hợp cái này nhỏ một năm đệ đệ.

"Ongniel is science" hai người ăn ý đối ống kính hô ra miệng hào.

Quản lý công ty nói cho bọn hắn, đây là fan hâm mộ cho bọn hắn tổ hợp đặt tên.

science, khoa học.

Nguyên bản tất cả mọi người lấy làm sinh tồn loại tuyển tú tiết mục sẽ liên tục xuất hiện ra rất nhiều không hữu hảo cạnh tranh quan hệ, nhưng là bọn này cộng đồng phấn chiến hài tử lại giao ra trọn vẹn đáp án, từng cái giống nhận biết nhiều năm thân cho nên đồng dạng, dính nhau có thể để ngươi nổi da gà.

Trong đó tiếng hô cao nhất, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel giữa hai người phản ứng hoá học, Ung Tự Thủy, ni như lửa, đụng nhau lại ngoài ý muốn phù hợp, một cái yêu náo một cái yêu cười, cùng khung hình tượng tất cả đều là ôn nhu chảy xuôi khí tức thanh xuân.

Gia Bình, là cùng tình lữ cùng đi địa phương nha.

"Thánh Hựu ca kỹ thuật điều khiển không phải hư thế, ta có thể làm chứng."

Ngồi kế bên tài xế Khương Daniel vung tay hô to, đỉnh phong chi dạ giống như liền tại hôm qua, gần phải hắn bắt không được thực cảm giác, nhưng xuất đạo cảm giác lại để cho hắn cảm thấy rất xa cách, đối mặt không biết, hắn lại chờ mong lại lo nghĩ.

Còn tốt bên người có Ung Thánh Hựu, cái này hắn thân nhất ca ca.

Bởi vì là con một, cho tới nay đều rất muốn có một người ca ca hoặc là đệ đệ, sau đó liền gặp Ung Thánh Hựu. Dù nhưng người ca ca này có đôi khi đần độn, nhưng thật là rất đáng tin tồn tại, cũng tỷ như giờ khắc này, một tay lái xe miệng bên trong đánh đĩa, cùng với hắn một chỗ hoàn toàn sẽ không xấu hổ tẻ ngắt.

Răng rắc. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được cửa chớp thanh âm.

"Niel lại đang trộm chụp sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt hay là nhìn chăm chú lên phía trước, mang theo vẻ cưng chiều hỏi.

"Chụp cho mụ mụ nhìn một chút, ca hiện tại xuất đạo, ta cảm giác giống như thấy đại minh tinh đồng dạng khẩn trương lại kích động!"

Không cần quay đầu nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể đoán được Khương Daniel thời khắc này biểu lộ, nhất định chính đang khoe khoang hắn sáng choang ni răng.

"Có đem ca chụp soái khí một chút sao?"

"Ca thế nào đều đẹp trai khí, là mãi mãi cũng sẽ không khiến người ta thất vọng một gương mặt."

Cái này to con đệ đệ xem ra như cái lăng đầu thanh, nói tới nói lui nhưng lại bằng thêm chút mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu đột nhiên toát ra cái suy nghĩ, tiểu tử này hoặc là chính là đặc biệt sẽ vẩy, hoặc là chính là thực chất bên trong cất giấu cái thi nhân, không làm tình đậu nói không chừng còn có thể làm thi nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu, nghĩ đem cái này hoang đường suy nghĩ đuổi đi, đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì đâu? Khương Daniel là thuộc về sân khấu nha!

"Xuất đạo về sau có thể làm tốt sao?" Khương Daniel để điện thoại di động xuống nhìn qua xe bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ, đường cao tốc lên xe lưu chảy xiết, thời tiết cũng không như ý muốn, tối tăm mờ mịt lồng thành một đoàn, không nhìn thấy một điểm ban ngày vết tích, không có chim bay không có máy bay, chỉ có phần phật hướng về phương hướng ngược đi nhanh gió.

"Phải làm cho tốt a, phải cố gắng lên a Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nào lại không biết Khương Daniel bất an đâu? Từ bừa bãi vô danh đến vạn người truy sùng, chỉ dùng hơn ba tháng, cho dù ai đều rất khó bắt đến thực cảm giác.

"Wannaone mỗi người đều là rất tuyệt bằng hữu, hoạt động đoạn này trong lúc đó, thật hi vọng có thể có rất thâm hậu tình nghĩa, thời gian hoạt động có thể lại dài một chút liền tốt." Thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng đồng dạng đắm chìm tại mộng muốn thực hiện không chân thật cảm giác bên trong, đầy cõi lòng lấy cảm ân cùng đối đồng đội yêu, chân tâm thật ý hi vọng có thể cộng đồng sáng tạo một cái thuộc về Wannaone thời đại hoàng kim.

"Muốn tách ra, làm sao có thể?" Ung Thánh Hựu bắt chước fan hâm mộ ngữ khí, "Thật rất muốn trở thành vì có thể làm cho người nói ra loại này tiếc hận lời nói tổ hợp nha."

Một bên Khương Daniel mỉm cười gật đầu, ca ca nói mỗi một câu, đều giống như từ trong lòng của hắn phát ra thanh âm, trước mắt cái này như thế phù hợp người có thể cùng mình trở thành bằng hữu, trở thành cùng nhau xuất đạo đồng đội, thật tựa như khoa học đồng dạng, mang theo điểm không cách nào giải thích huyền diệu, nhưng lại có giống công thức bàn cuối cùng có thể giải đáp tất nhiên.

Bóng đêm đem ngoài cửa sổ xe cảnh sắc hoàn toàn tô lại bên trên màu đen sơn phủ, chỉ còn lại đèn xe dò xét soi sáng ra đến ngắn ngủi khoảng cách, mặt đường bị tia sáng kéo về phía sau kéo không ngừng đổi mới, trong xe yếu ớt chiếu sáng lấy hai người mặt.

"Không khí thật quá tuyệt, trước mắt tựa như một bức họa đồng dạng." Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng nói một câu xúc động.

Lãng mạn.

Đây là ngay lập tức nhảy vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu hình dung từ, cùng cảnh tượng trước mắt như vậy xứng.

"Ca, thật xin lỗi, nếu như ta không buông ra dây thừng cái máy ảnh kia chính là ca."

Trò chơi phần thưởng là một đài máy ảnh, Khương Daniel biết được Ung Thánh Hựu đối chụp ảnh điểm kia chấp niệm, luôn cảm thấy vừa rồi mình vì tránh né côn trùng cởi dây cử động liên lụy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải rất để ý, máy ảnh về sau mình mua cũng được, hôm nay cả ngày có thể cùng đệ đệ cùng một chỗ đã đầy đủ hắn hạnh phúc.

Thế nhưng là không bao lâu Khương Daniel liền chứng minh Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này ý nghĩ đến cùng có bao nhiêu đơn thuần.

Cuối cùng trò chơi, nhà ma.

Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng khóc trời đập đất nói mình không thể thọ hết chết già, sắp xếp tại trước mặt hắn Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí không thể hảo hảo thể nghiệm một phen nhà ma tình tiết, toàn bộ hành trình bị con chó lớn này chó quấn trong ngực, giống nắm lấy ngâm nước lúc phao đồng dạng, liền kém đem Ung Thánh Hựu cũng kéo vào đáy nước.

"Niel a, cho ca một điểm tự do đi." Toàn bộ hành trình treo một con một trăm tám mươi centimet đại cẩu chó, dù là tinh lực lại tràn đầy nam tử đều sợ là chịu đựng không được, huống chi hắn một cái lấy người yếu trứ danh Ung Thánh Hựu.

Xụi lơ trên mặt đất Khương Daniel đã mất đi linh hồn, ngay cả ca ca phàn nàn đều nhập không được tai, chỉ yên lặng phát thệ cũng không tiếp tục tới này loại khiêu chiến tâm trí địa phương.

Cuối cùng kết thúc một ngày này nhật trình, Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi Lý Đại Huy cùng Bùi Trân Ánh "Tỉ mỉ chọn lựa" áo ngủ về sau bắt đầu hoài nghi nhân sinh, tiểu hài tử bây giờ trong đầu đến cùng đang suy nghĩ cái gì? Muốn như vậy tai họa ca ca của mình nhóm...

Không chờ hắn từ đánh vào thị giác bên trong leo ra, một con đối với mình hình thể có sự hiểu lầm cẩu cẩu hoa chen đến bên cạnh hắn.

Cái này đáng chết cái giường đơn vốn là không gian có hạn, Ung Thánh Hựu một giới trang giấy người cũng nhịn không được muốn ghét bỏ một phen, hiện tại ngược lại tốt, vì hoàn thành nhiệm vụ còn phải cùng Khương Daniel cái này cự hình đệ đệ chung gối một đêm. Đêm nay sợ là ngủ không ngon. . .

"Niel a, ngươi vì cái gì lớn như vậy chỉ nha!" Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay dùng sức nghĩ muốn đẩy ra bên cạnh cái này chắn cõng, cho mình đưa ra dù là nhiều một chút điểm không gian.

Nhưng mà bức tường kia tường không nhúc nhích tí nào, thậm chí còn có chút lay động!

Khương Daniel tiểu tử này là đang cười trộm sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu nghĩ đến giáo huấn đứa nhỏ này một phen, làm sao bối rối dần dần bò lên trên mí mắt.

"Thánh Hựu ca, kỳ đầy sau chúng ta cùng một chỗ lái xe đi Busan đi."

Mông lung ở giữa hắn giống như nghe được bên cạnh người nói mớ, lại không phân rõ đến cùng là chân thật hay là mộng cảnh.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

Một đêm này hắn thu hoạch được đã lâu ngủ say, trong mộng hắn lái xe, cùng Khương Daniel chính tại đi hướng Busan trên đường...

Ý cười nhiễm lên Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng, hắn chép miệng ba một ngụm, ân, ngọt ngào, giống kẹo mềm đồng dạng.

+++

Destiny, chủ thiên chương sẽ lấy Khương Daniel thị giác khai triển, phiên ngoại thì là Ung Thánh Hựu thị giác.

đây là ta tự tư vì khoa học lưu lại thời không song song.

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại

Chương 02: « lễ vật » văn /K. Ong

<00>

"Ta sang năm không có ngày mùng 7 tháng 8..."

"Cùng nghỉ ngơi phối hợp tốt, chịu nhất định có thể!"

"Ngươi sẽ phối hợp ta nghỉ ngơi sao?"

"Đương nhiên!"

Mười năm trước Thái Lan hành trình, Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần này đối thoại, câu dẫn ra bao nhiêu cách người khác nước mắt.

Thời điểm đó bọn hắn đối với cái hứa hẹn này tin tưởng không nghi ngờ, tin tưởng mười một người có thể thật làm vĩnh viễn Wannaone, tin tưởng vô luận bao lớn lực cản cũng không thể rung chuyển một năm một lần tụ hội.

Nhưng là bọn hắn đều sai, sai tại quên Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là cái hư thế người nha.

<01>

Tiết mục thu thời gian định tại ngày mùng 5 tháng 12.

Đây là Lại Quan Lâm chủ ý, hắn nói cứ như vậy ngày 10 tháng 12 truyền ra thời điểm, vừa lúc là Khương Daniel sinh nhật, hắn muốn tặng cho ca ca mười năm trước không thể tại trao giải lễ bên trên nói ra câu kia sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Ly biệt lúc cái kia đầy mắt không bỏ đi hay là ẩn nhẫn lấy không rơi lệ bận bịu bên trong, hiện tại đã sinh trưởng vì càng thêm thành thục ổn trọng Lại Quan Lâm.

Năm 2019, Lại Quan Lâm cũng không có như nghe đồn như vậy ngay lập tức trở lại Trung Quốc phát triển, ngược lại là tại Hàn Quốc tiếp tục lấy luyện tập sinh sinh sống, luyện tập viết như thế nào rap, cũng luyện tập làm sao biểu diễn, chỉ là từ đầu đến cuối học không tốt popping...

Tích lũy nhất định thực lực cơ sở về sau, mấy năm này Lại Quan Lâm tổng tại Trung Hàn hai bên chạy, hiện tại nâng lên hắn, càng nhiều sẽ đánh bên trên "Nam số một" "Mang hàng vương" nhãn hiệu.

Mấy bộ ăn khách lại khen hay tác phẩm nơi tay, Lại Quan Lâm hiện tại đã biến thành Trung Quốc truyền hình điện ảnh kịch trong chợ bánh trái thơm ngon, cát-sê nước lên thì thuyền lên, nhưng hắn cũng không có quá mê muội tại tư bản trò chơi, ngược lại là tận tâm tận lực đầu nhập tác phẩm, hoàn thành quay chụp sau liền làm mất tích, chỉ có thể tại các loại thiết kế triển bên trên nhìn thấy thân ảnh của hắn.

Năm đó cái kia thu được không vừa vặn tiếp ứng vật sẽ dùng tay cải tạo lại xuyên ra tới nhận chứng tiểu thí hài, hiện tại đã là nửa cái nhà thiết kế. Vốn là có được bén nhạy thời thượng khứu giác, thêm nữa chịu bình tĩnh lại học tập, mỗi lần tạo hình một khi lộ ra ánh sáng đơn phẩm nhất định bán đứt hàng, giới thời trang đương nhiên vui lòng đặt vào nhân tài như vậy.

"Quan Lâm nói muốn tiện đường túi Trân Ánh cùng một chỗ tới." Phác Chí Huân lạch cạch lạch cạch cùng ai phát xong kkt sau để điện thoại di động xuống, ngẩng đầu cùng ngồi cùng bàn các ca ca giao phó Lại Quan Lâm hành tung.

Từ lần trước tại bờ sông từng uống rượu về sau, Khương Daniel, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Kim Tại Hoán tựa như trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp đồng dạng, bắt lấy đứng không liền dính chung một chỗ ôn chuyện, tràn đầy phấn khởi ngay tiếp theo cho Doãn Trí Thánh tiết mục bày mưu tính kế, rất đến ngày hôm nay đặc địa hẹn Phác Chí Huân đến Gia Bình nổi danh quán cà phê thương nghị, hơn nữa còn là tại Doãn Trí Thánh không ở tại chỗ tình huống dưới.

"Các ngươi còn tiếp tục như vậy tác gia nhóm bát cơm nếu không bảo đảm." Nhìn xem các ca ca trầm mê đến ngay cả group chat bên trong tin tức đều không để ý tới nhìn một chút, Phác Chí Huân nhịn không được vì tiết mục tiền đồ lo lắng, bọn này ca ca từ trước kia bắt đầu cũng không phải là cái gì tốt gây nhân vật nha.

"Chúng ta mở màn liền để DJ Wink đến một đoạn B-box, sau đó ta cùng Tại Hoán phụ trách hát sinh nhật ca, Quan Lâm cùng những người khác cùng một chỗ bưng bánh gatô đi lên cho Daniel, tốt nhất bánh gatô phía trên toàn bộ là kẹo mềm!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bên cao hứng bừng bừng miêu tả lấy bản thiết kế một bên chỉ đạo lấy Khương Daniel tại quán cà phê bữa ăn trên giấy họa cước bản "A đúng, cuối cùng chúng ta Chí Huân lại đến cái đã lâu wink!"

Kim Tại Hoán nghe đến đó ngăn không được điên cuồng dậm chân, cà phê trên bàn nhấc lên một trận thủy triều, liền kém giội tại Phác Chí Huân trên mặt."A a a! Tập 1- tin tức tiêu đề ta đều nghĩ kỹ ---- idol Phác Chí Huân mười năm sau giải phong wink người kỹ, vì diễn viên Khương Daniel khánh sinh!"

Khương Daniel bị Kim Tại Hoán như thế một chọc cười phải đều bắt không được bút, chỉ còn lại Phác Chí Huân nhìn xem các ca ca hoàn toàn như trước đây làm càn rỡ hồ nháo, không có cách, mất mặt đều là đồng đội sự tình.

<02>

"hi ong nim!"

Gầy cao thân ảnh chui vào hò hét ầm ĩ bốn người bầy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho người tới một cái to lớn ôm, thuận tay vò rối tóc của hắn.

Bùi Trân Ánh nhiều năm như vậy một mực đổi không được một cái thói quen, liền là hướng về phía trong đội các ca ca trước trước sau sau đều là "hi ong nim" "hi ong nim", ngay từ đầu luôn cảm giác tốt xa cách, đằng sau mới phát hiện cái này là chính hắn biểu đạt yêu một loại phương thức.

"Trân Ánh ca oa lạp lạp niệm một đường nói muốn mọi người." Sau lưng chậm rãi mà đến Lại Quan Lâm giải khai áo khoác cúc áo, liền Phác Chí Huân chỗ bên cạnh ngồi xuống."Đã lâu không gặp nha, Chí Huân ca!"

"Khoan khoan khoan khoan, đây coi như là Trung Hàn hai đại đỉnh cấp lưu lượng idol gặp gỡ sao!" Kim Tại Hoán bắn ra mới còn cắn ống hút, đùa ca ca đệ đệ thật là quá làm cho hắn thích.

Nhưng là Kim Tại Hoán lời này xác thực không giả, nếu như nói Lại Quan Lâm là Trung Quốc đỉnh cấp lưu lượng, kia Nam Hàn đối ứng hẳn là Phác Chí Huân.

Những năm này Phác Chí Huân một mực tiến hành solo hoạt động, vô luận là vũ đạo hay là biểu diễn, hắn đều phong mang tất lộ, thỏa thích thi triển mình ánh sáng, mặc dù không bằng Khương Daniel tại diễn viên vòng phát triển, nhưng Phác Chí Huân cũng sẽ ngẫu nhiên tại tiếp vào thích hợp kịch bản thời điểm qua qua khi còn bé diễn kịch nghiện, cũng coi là cho đám fan hâm mộ nhiều một chút đề tài nói chuyện, đi cảm thụ đa trọng mị lực Phác Chí Huân.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem menu đẩy lên Bùi Trân Ánh trước mắt ra hiệu hắn nhanh lên cái uống."wuli Trân Ánh lên lớp vất vả."

"Ca, hắn sớm cũng không phải là học sinh, lên lớp có cái gì tốt vất vả, hắn lãnh lương nha!" Kim Tại Hoán nghiêng mắt nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một cái bạch nhãn, cái này ca ca ngốc hoàn toàn như trước đây là cái đệ đệ nô, chỉ biết chiếu cố vấn người.

Bất quá lời nói đi cũng phải nói lại, năm 2019 tháng 1, Wannaone thành viên khác tin tức đều truyền đi đặc biệt rõ ràng, duy chỉ có Bùi Trân Ánh tràn ngập ẩn số, đến cùng tiếp tục thành đoàn hay là diễn kịch hay là solo, ai cũng nói không chính xác.

Các ca ca đối cái này đệ đệ rất là để bụng, thường xuyên liên hệ hắn cho hắn làm "Nhân sinh chỉ đạo", thời gian kéo đẩy, Bùi Trân Ánh tại an bài của công ty hạ xác thực ngắn ngủi lấy đoàn thể tên Nghĩa hoạt động qua, nhưng cuối cùng hắn vẫn là lựa chọn tiến đại học đào tạo sâu, sau khi tốt nghiệp nhập ngũ, trải qua Hàn Quốc phổ thông nam hài nhân sinh quỹ tích.

Giải nghệ về sau, Bùi Trân Ánh thi đậu giáo sư giấy chứng nhận tư cách, trở thành bên trong kéo học viện giáo sư.

Đây đều là hắn ý nguyện của mình, mỗi lần nhìn xem hắn ở trong bầy chia sẻ lên lớp gặp phải chuyện lý thú, các ca ca đều cảm thấy chỉ có may mắn, bởi vì Trân Ánh trôi qua rất nhanh vui.

Tài hoa của hắn cũng không có bị lãng phí, bồi dưỡng được mấy cái thành tích không sai idol, hiện tại càng là thường xuyên bị cue đến cần cảm tạ Bùi lão sư.

<03>

Ngày mùng 5 tháng 12, tiết mục thu.

Tiết mục tổ cho trọng tổ đoàn đội chuẩn bị hợp túc ký túc xá, mười năm sau lại gặp nhau Wannaone, theo một ý nghĩa nào đó, thực hiện lúc trước tại Thái Lan muốn ở cùng nhau sơn trang nguyện vọng.

Liền tại mười người đều kéo lấy rương hành lý chờ đợi tiết mục tổ tuyên bố an bài thời điểm, ánh đèn đột nhiên tắt, Khương Daniel bị đẩy lên phòng khách vị trí trung tâm.

MeloMance « lễ vật » quanh quẩn trong không khí, bài hát này, năm đó từng là bọn hắn pick.

Đưa cho sau 5 ngày sinh nhật Khương Daniel lễ vật, tại mọi người nhìn lại bên trong, nhanh nhẹn mà tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu, xuất hiện. Thời gian qua đi 7 năm.

Hắn thon gầy thân thể giấu tại lười biếng trong áo lông, khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay từ lười biếng trong cửa tay áo nhô ra một nửa, bưng màu hồng bánh sinh nhật.

"Hắn mặc màu đỏ, thật là dễ nhìn."

Khương Daniel trong đầu chỉ còn một cái ý niệm như vậy. Kia màu đỏ, giống như năm 2018 lễ Giáng Sinh đêm ấy đỏ, giống lửa đồng dạng cực nóng, để người nghĩ tại cái này lạnh đông bên trong ủng hắn vào lòng.

Trong thoáng chốc, Khương Daniel cảm thấy đây là một trận mưu đồ đã lâu hí kịch. Hắn đi không từ giã, hắn không nói một câu, hắn hoàn toàn mất liên lạc, hắn tích súc nhiều năm như vậy xa cách cảm giác, bất quá chỉ là vì giờ khắc này cuồng hoan.

Thời không song song bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu không có bỏ qua Khương Daniel năm 2018 sinh nhật, mà là cùng các thành viên cùng nhau chờ lấy hắn cầu nguyện thổi cây nến.

Thế nhưng là khi Khương Daniel nhìn chăm chú nhìn về phía người trước mắt thời điểm, kia đỏ lại dẫn bị bỏng cảm giác, bỏng đến hắn không dám tới gần. Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy cười yếu ớt, giống ở giữa chưa từng đứt gãy mở như vậy năm khoảng cách, càng giống Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất tại PD hậu trường nhìn thấy cái kia Fantagio dòng độc đinh, hắn trong lúc cười ngậm lấy thiện ý, phảng phất bọn hắn chưa hề nhận biết lẫn nhau cái chủng loại kia người xa lạ ở giữa theo lễ phép thân sĩ cảm giác.

Khương Daniel dọa đến lui lại một bước.

<04>

"Ung Thánh Hựu, đáng chết, ngươi làm sao gầy thành dạng này!"

Cái thứ nhất kích động đến hô lên Busan lời vàng, là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Năm đó cực thịnh một thời thuốc nhỏ mắt tổ hợp, sửng sốt mất liên lạc lâu như vậy, đổi ai có thể hài lòng đâu? Hắn vẫn cho là mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là soulmate, là cái này trên Địa Cầu một "chính mình" khác, lại đổi lấy trận này lâu không gặp mặt.

"Thánh Hựu ca!" Bọn đệ đệ đám chen nhau mà lên.

Màu đỏ áo len trống rỗng, phảng phất có thể dồn xuống hai cái Ung Thánh Hựu. Mà giờ khắc này nặng lại mở ra tia sáng rộng thoáng phòng khách, chín người sửng sốt lựa chọn đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm thành một cái biến hình chấm tròn.

"Nhân vật chính của hôm nay là Niel, mọi người đừng cố lấy nhìn ta nha!"

Khương Daniel nhảy qua đám người nhìn xem cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nói chuyện thời điểm, cần cổ nốt ruồi, đang động.

Đây là Khương Daniel trước kia phát hiện một cái bí mật nhỏ, khi Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện thời điểm, mọi người sẽ một cách tự nhiên đi quan sát hắn chòm sao nốt ruồi, cũng rất ít người lưu ý đến trên cổ nốt ruồi bí mật, nhưng mà nơi đó liên tiếp động mạch, cũng liền lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong đáy lòng một chút bí mật nhỏ.

"Thánh Hựu đến đánh cái tấm đi" loạn thành một bầy quên cầm chén nhà trẻ, quả nhiên vẫn là cần bên trong túi Doãn Trí Thánh ra chủ trì đại cục.

"Tốt ~" Ung Thánh Hựu một cái lắc mình trượt qua đám người, đi đến ống kính trước mặt, bày ra năm đó mang tính tiêu chí S thân hình, đánh tấm thành công.

Dự ghi chép cũng không có an bài quá nhiều nội dung, chỉ là đơn giản mang mọi người nhận thức một chút ký túc xá đồng thời giúp Khương Daniel qua "Sinh nhật" .

Mười một người phi thường náo nhiệt, một lần nữa lắp ráp.

"CUT!" Doãn Trí Thánh ra lệnh một tiếng, tiết mục tổ kết thúc công việc, bỏ đi ống kính trói buộc, mười một người, tìm về thuộc tại thời gian của mình.

"Ăn thịt nướng ăn thịt nướng!" Nói đến bát, làm sao có thể không có cơm đâu? Phác Hữu Trấn phần phật tước kêu đem tất cả đều đẩy ra ngoài cửa, hướng về lý tưởng mục đích xuất phát.

"Thánh Hựu!" Bãi đỗ xe, không bị ánh mắt chiếu cố vấn đến cô đơn một góc, bay tới sứt sẹo tiếng Hàn, hô Ung Thánh Hựu tên.

Dưới đèn đường, người kia màu tóc là không thường gặp nhạt nhẽo, người kia thân hình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giống nhau đến mấy phần, đơn bạc. Nhưng người kia không giống Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất thổi liền ngã, ngược lại nho nhã bình tĩnh, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập ôn nhu, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng.

Đám người một mặt mờ mịt nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, không đợi hắn làm ra đáp lại, kia người tới trước mắt.

Kia là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lập thể ngũ quan, không, người kia, liền là đến từ nước lạ nam tử.

Hắn duỗi ra thon dài tay, ngón tay tu bổ cực kì sạch sẽ, gằn từng chữ tự giới thiệu mình.

"Mọi người tốt, ta là Thánh Hựu vị hôn phu."

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « lễ vật »:

Coi là Khương Daniel sinh nhật tên Nghĩa, Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành an bài tốt kinh hỉ.

Sự xuất hiện của hắn không chỉ có tại Khương Daniel, tại chín người khác đều là lễ vật. Cắt ra thiên chương bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh nhẹn mà tới, có được tiếp tục viết khả năng. Nhưng là chuyện xưa đi hướng tuyệt không tận như nhân ý.

Nhắc tới cũng là, làm sao có thể mười năm về sau hoàn toàn chưa biến đâu? Có lẽ, mỗi người tại thân phận, tình cảm, trên sinh hoạt cải biến, mới là kia này nhân sinh bên trong kinh hỉ nhất lễ vật.

【 Destiny 】 thứ ba chương « kẻ kế tục »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại

Thứ ba chương « kẻ kế tục » văn /K. Ong

<00>

"Đối ta mà nói năm 2019, nếu có thể cùng một chỗ vượt qua liền tốt, nghĩ chuyện cần làm còn có rất nhiều, nhưng là bởi vì cùng một chỗ liền không sợ hãi "

"Thật sao?"

"Thật!"

Năm 2018 ngày 31 tháng 12, mười một ngôi sao cuối cùng rồi sẽ lao tới riêng phần mình nhân sinh, bởi vì hiệp ước bên trong còn có hành trình, ngày mùng 4 tháng 1, bọn hắn lại gặp nhau. Đây là từ năm 2017 ngày 26 tháng 2 đến nay, bọn hắn tách ra một lần lâu nhất. Khương Daniel tự nhiên là vui vẻ, bởi vì một năm mới bên trong, tất cả mọi người sống rất tốt, hắn Thánh Hựu ca cũng thế, y nguyên chứng nhận kinh doanh nhan giá trị, y nguyên ném ngạnh tiếp ngạnh hoan thoát.

Nếu như thời điểm đó Khương Daniel có thể biết, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu dung chính tại dần dần biến ít, hắn nhất định sẽ không như vậy quá độ đi dự chi kia phần vui vẻ.

<01>

Khương Daniel trong tay đảo nướng trên bàn thịt, tâm lại không biết bay tới nơi đâu.

"A...! Khương Daniel! Ngươi xứng đáng trân quý thịt sao ngươi!" Hà Thanh Vân oa lạp lạp đoạt lấy Khương Daniel trong tay cái kẹp, "Ta tới đi!"

Ban đêm thịt nướng cửa hàng đã bị một đoàn người nhận thầu, hết thảy giống như trước đồng dạng, đám người này chỉ cần tập hợp một chỗ liền tuyệt đối không có an tĩnh khả năng, ngươi một lời ta một câu náo không ngừng.

"Thánh Hựu ca không cho mọi người giới thiệu một chút vị hôn phu của ngươi sao?" Cuối cùng vẫn là đệ đệ Bùi Trân Ánh đem tất cả đáy lòng tính toán nhỏ nhặt cho đánh ra.

Đang vì Ung Thánh Hựu sửa soạn đồ ăn vị hôn phu, lúc này tự giác đứng lên, "Mọi người gọi ta Patrick là được rồi."

Tại mấy người vây công hạ, Patrick đem mình nội tình đều lấy ra, 40 tuổi, 180cm, người Mỹ, giáo sư đại học, đều lương ham mê, chụp ảnh hiệp hội phó hội trưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cái này hiệp hội hội viên, hai người theo thầy sinh dần dần phát triển thành người yêu, sau đó chính là tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy đính hôn quan hệ.

Cho nên, rời đi bảy năm bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thật đi cái kia hướng tới nước Mỹ sao?

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn ngón giữa tay trái bên trên chiếc nhẫn đính hôn, không có loè loẹt trang trí, vô cùng đơn giản quấn quanh ngón tay, tựa như sẽ ở nơi đó lưu cực kỳ lâu dáng vẻ. Chiếc nhẫn một nửa khác cũng không có tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngón giữa tay trái bên trên xuất hiện, nhưng Khương Daniel nhìn thấy từ màu đỏ áo len chỗ cổ mơ hồ lóe ánh sáng, có lẽ là trở ngại muốn thu tiết mục, cho nên Thánh Hựu ca đem chiếc nhẫn mang tại trên cổ đi... Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, cũng dạng này tin tưởng.

Mắt thấy Patrick sắp bị các đội hữu điên cuồng công kích bao phủ lại, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ ly rượu lên hướng về tại tịch người từng cái hành hương, "Tốt tốt, ngày mai còn có hành trình đâu, chúng ta phải về trước đi."

Một đoàn người ồn ào nói Ung Thánh Hựu thành hộ phu cuồng ma, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán mò lên áo khoác nói muốn đưa hai người đi ra ngoài.

Bụng rỗng trút xuống mấy cốc bia Khương Daniel cảm thấy thịt nướng cửa hàng có chút buồn bực, chào hỏi nói muốn đi ra ngoài hít thở không khí, trùng hợp gặp cổng bốn người. Patrick tri kỷ vì Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra cửa xe chỗ ngồi cạnh tài xế, Ung Thánh Hựu khéo léo ngồi xuống, quay cửa kính xe xuống cùng Mẫn Hoán hai người không biết nói thứ gì, xe liền biến mất ở trong màn đêm.

Ngay cả bên ngoài bao đều không có mặc liền chạy ra khỏi đến Khương Daniel giờ phút này chỉ cảm thấy mình có chút buồn cười, đến cùng nghĩ muốn thấy cái gì đâu? Gấp gáp như vậy chạy đến?

Tháng mười hai Seoul, gió lạnh luôn có thể từ các loại không biết phương hướng xông vào chỗ có khe hở, trần trụi trong không khí làn da đã mất đi tri giác, ngược lại là trước ngực vị trí lật lên một trận lạnh, làm cho Khương Daniel suýt nữa rơi lệ.

<02>

Ngày thứ hai hành trình là vì Doãn Trí Thánh tống nghệ tiết mục thu khúc chủ đề, đồng thời lấy trực tiếp phương thức cùng fan hâm mộ online hỗ động, để mọi người thấy mười một người phía sau màn hỗ động.

Tuyển phòng thu âm đương nhiên là muốn tìm người một nhà a, Hà Thanh Vân cái thứ nhất nhấc tay.

Liên quan tới Hà Thanh Vân đến tiếp sau phát triển, giống rất nhiều người nhìn thấy như thế, kỳ thật sớm tại tham gia PD trước đó, hắn liền đã tại tham dự phía sau màn chế tác, đoàn đội hiệp ước đến kỳ về sau, hắn lấy ưu việt chế tác năng lực cùng xuất sắc biểu diễn kỹ xảo, thuận lợi đi lấy "Bản quyền đường", bởi vì thực tại quá yêu quý âm nhạc, hắn còn cùng Phác Hữu Trấn, Lý Đại Huy hùn vốn mở lên phòng làm việc, Hà Thanh Vân chủ yếu phụ trách phát huy nhân mạch quan hệ khai thác thị trường, sau đó chính là cùng Lý Đại Huy cùng một chỗ chế tác âm nhạc. Mà tiểu khả ái Lý Đại Huy hiện tại đã là các loại OST đại vương, nhất là am hiểu cho nữ đoàn sáng tác bài hát, danh hạ một vị khúc mục số cũng một mực tại tiếp tục tăng trưởng bên trong, đồng thời còn cùng Phác Hữu Trấn tiếp tục tạo thành đoàn thể hoạt động, giống như lúc trước ưng thuận hứa hẹn, là muốn cùng đi đến vĩnh viễn huynh đệ. Có hai cái này mạnh hữu lực hậu thuẫn, Phác Hữu Trấn thì trở thành phòng làm việc đối ngoại tuyên truyền đại sứ, tại các loại vũ đạo tuyển tú tiết mục bên trong đảm nhiệm đạo sư, quá cứng nghiệp vụ năng lực cùng siêu cường tồn tại cảm để hắn tại nghiệp nội nổi tiếng cũng một mực giá cao không hạ.

Ngày xưa đồng đội tự nhiên là thực vì ba người này thành công cao hứng, bao nhiêu bằng hữu bởi vì hợp tác đầu tư mà làm cho trở mặt thành thù, mấy cái này thường ngày lẫn nhau vạch rõ ngọn ngành lão bằng hữu còn có thể chống đỡ lâu như vậy, quả thực không dễ dàng.

"all I wanna do Wannaone "

Mười năm không tiếp tục hô qua khẩu hiệu, hôm nay hô lúc đi ra nhiều ít vẫn là có chút cảm xúc.

"Muốn hay không thử một chút đổi part hát?" Hà Thanh Vân cùng Lý Đại Huy ngồi tại khống âm đài một bộ âm nhạc đạo sư bộ dáng, không muốn làm rapper múa chịu lỗi tốt chủ xướng, trước kia mười một người thích nhất chơi trò chơi chính là trao đổi hát part.

"Tốt lâu không nghe được Thánh Hựu ca quân tiếng nói rap, thuốc nhỏ mắt cùng đi!" Lại Quan Lâm dẫn đầu ồn ào, cực kỳ hưng phấn hắn không cẩn thận lại lộ ra mang tính tiêu chí lợi cười.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay trái tại không trung đánh lấy tiết chụp, tự tin dâng trào rap một đoạn ngắn về sau đem trong tay bản thảo cuốn thành một vòng làm bộ là microphone đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Tại Hoán đến!" Ung Thánh Hựu thì là ngượng ngùng cự tuyệt, dĩ vãng tiếp ngạnh nhất có thứ tự Ung Thánh Hựu, vậy mà cự tuyệt, tốt tại hắn kịp thời đem ống kính dao đến Kim Tại Hoán phía bên kia, tại mọi người đều không kịp phản ứng tốc độ xuống, hóa giải xấu hổ.

Giữa trưa nghỉ ngơi thời điểm, Doãn Trí Thánh nói cho mọi người, muốn cùng fan hâm mộ online làm hỗ động, làm quiz vấn đáp, đáp được nhiều đội ngũ đem có thể đạt được lựa chọn phòng ký túc xá quyền ưu tiên.

Trong chén có bất thành văn ăn ý, khi không biết phải làm sao quyết định thời điểm, chọn dùng nguyên thủy nhất phương thức đến giải quyết —— oẳn tù tì.

Mười năm trôi qua, Hoàng Kim Thủ Kim Tại Hoán cùng trò chơi năng giả Phác Hữu Trấn vẫn như cũ trở thành người thắng cuối cùng, phân biệt chọn tốt riêng phần mình chiến đội.

Hoán, mây, ni, huy, bất tỉnh tạo thành A team; tước, doãn, sói, bình, Mẫn, Ung tạo thành B team.

"A ni nha! B team hai cái trò chơi lỗ đen còn đi?" "Thuốc nhỏ mắt cùng một chỗ kết quả là cái gì? Xem mặt liền tốt ~" "Dự cảm Tại Hoán ni tổ này sẽ nằm thắng "

Phân tổ kết quả để trực tiếp ở giữa bị fan hâm mộ nhả rãnh bao phủ lại, nhắc tới cũng là, thành đoàn một năm kia nửa, cơ hồ có thể coi như là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lỗ đen lịch sử trưởng thành.

<03>

Trò chơi độ khó ngay tại ở, vô luận fan hâm mộ đưa ra như thế nào vấn đề, đều phải trả lời, chần chờ liền sẽ trừ điểm.

Từ đơn giản gần nhất xem chiếu bóng, thích ăn hoa quả, trong phòng thể hình sẽ làm hạng mục, đến trung cấp khó khăn nhất thường đi cái nào đồng đội trong nhà, ai đen liệu nhiều nhất, ai chính tại đứng trước trung niên nguy cơ các loại, đám fan hâm mộ dần dần tiến vào trạng thái.

"Oppa hiện tại là độc thân sao?"

Rút đến vấn đề Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt đứng đắn, "Không phải", tất cả mọi người cho là hắn muốn công khai, toàn trường khiếp sợ thời điểm, hắn ngược lại nheo mắt lại ôn nhu cười nói, " bởi vì yêu wannable nhóm, cho nên mỗi ngày đều tại yêu đương bên trong a ~ "

Vẫn là trước sau như một sẽ vẩy a.

Bởi vì hồi lâu chưa từng lộ diện, nhằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề đặc biệt nhiều, hắn cũng đều nhất nhất trả lời.

\- mấy năm này Oppa đi nơi nào?

\- hải ngoại cũng đi, nhưng đại đa số thời gian đều là ở trong nước

\- không diễn kịch cũng không ca hát, kia mấy năm này là thế nào vượt qua đây này?

\- ha ha rất tốt vượt qua~

\- ong lý tưởng hình là như thế nào đây này?

\- ân... Niên kỷ lớn hơn ta, thành thục, có cảm giác an toàn... Kỳ thật gặp mới biết được, đây đều là thuận miệng nói một chút mà thôi nha.

Khương Daniel nghe những này miêu tả từ ngữ, từng cái đối ứng Patrick, luôn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong giọng nói đều là đối vị hôn phu hài lòng, đột nhiên cảm thấy trước ngực có một cỗ ngột ngạt, cho nên khi hắn cũng rút đến tương tự đề mục lúc, hắn cho ra hoàn toàn tương phản đáp án —— "Niên kỷ tốt nhất là so với ta nhỏ hơn, có thể ngây thơ một điểm không quan hệ, cố tình gây sự cũng so cái gì đều buồn bực ở trong lòng không nói rất hay..."

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel càng van xin hộ tự càng kích động, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết hắn lại tại để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt, thế là vội vàng ra hoà giải, "Daniel không là ưa thích lớn tuổi sao? Xem ra đã có tuổi về sau những này đều sẽ thay đổi nha ha ha ha ha "

Mười phút quiz thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, Khương Daniel trên mặt cười, trong mắt nhưng không có ánh sáng, hắn không thể không thừa nhận, mình hay là rất quan tâm Ung Thánh Hựu, dù cho người kia hiện tại đã là vị hôn phu của người khác.

Kết quả trận đấu chính như fan hâm mộ sở liệu, Kim Tại Hoán A team thắng, đóng lại trực tiếp, mọi người chuẩn bị trở về ký túc xá chọn lựa gian phòng.

"Cha!"

Một cái non nớt giọng nữ xâm nhập phòng thu âm, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, phấn nộn đoàn nhỏ tử xông vào Hà Thanh Vân trong ngực.

Hà Thanh Vân ôm tiểu nữ hài dừng lại mãnh thân, đứa bé kia xem ra cũng bất quá hai ba tuổi.

"Ai nha, là sông ngòi nha ~" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái thứ nhất lao ra cùng tiểu nữ hài chào hỏi, lại đổi về Hà Thanh Vân một cái tiền chiết khấu giết, "Đã nói với ngươi bao nhiêu lần, cho ta tiểu công chúa lấy loại này không hiểu thấu ngoại hiệu, có phải là muốn ăn đòn a!"

Tiểu nữ hài ngược lại lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ống quần cầu ôm một cái, rốt cục bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôm lấy về sau, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị liền tại trên gương mặt của hắn lưu lại một cái mềm mềm hôn, "Ba ba không cho phép ngươi nói Mẫn Huyền Oppa, ta thích nhất Mẫn Huyền Oppa, về sau ta muốn gả cho hắn ~ "

"Ta không đồng ý!" Hà Thanh Vân vén tay áo lên chuẩn bị cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dừng lại đánh cho tê người, còn tốt bị một đoàn người kéo xuống.

Nói đến, Hà Thanh Vân xem như trong đội trước hết nhất thành gia lập nghiệp, năm đó kết hôn thời điểm Hà gia gia cười đến không biết nhiều vui vẻ, một bên gật đầu một bên nói lẩm bẩm nói Hà thị hương hỏa có người kế tục, nếu là biết mấy năm sau sẽ sinh ra như thế cái kề cận Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiểu yêu tinh, Hà gia gia không thông báo làm ra loại nào phản ứng.

Hà Thanh Vân cũng cầm tiểu nha đầu không có cách nào, ai kêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trời sinh liền chiêu nữ sinh cùng tiểu hài tử thích, tạm thời coi là tiểu bằng hữu chơi nhà chòi được rồi.

Lúc này Doãn Trí Thánh chính che lấy lồng ngực của mình tê liệt ngã xuống một bên, Phác Chí Huân thấy thế tới hỏi thăm có phải là không thoải mái hay không, Doãn Trí Thánh hít sâu một hơi, "Các ngươi những này thằng ranh con, hôm qua một vị hôn phu, hôm nay một cái con gái ruột, nghĩ cho ta tiết mục xào chủ đề cũng không mang dạng này nha, còn tốt camera đều quan, không phải vạch trần ra ngoài nhìn các ngươi làm sao chống đỡ!"

Doãn Trí Thánh cái này nhọc lòng thói hư tật xấu một mực không có đổi, huống chi hiện tại thân là PD, đối bọn này yêu sai lầm tiền đội bạn, cũng thật sự là không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải, đành phải níu lấy tới an ủi hắn người, "Chí Huân a, ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn không thể dạng này đối ca nha, ngươi muốn ngoan ngoãn a ~" nói liền lên tay vuốt ve Phác Chí Huân một đầu lông mềm.

Phác Chí Huân: ? ? ? ?

<04>

Từ phòng thu âm trên đường trở về, mười người đều lên bảo mẫu xe, duy chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu là bị Patrick tiếp đi.

"A, có cái chuyên trách lái xe thật tốt ~" Phác Hữu Trấn lay lấy màn cửa đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu xe trước hướng ký túc xá phương hướng lái đi, không hiểu sinh ra cảm khái.

"Nói mò gì đâu!" Lý Đại Huy một chưởng đánh tại Phác Hữu Trấn trên lưng, đau đến Phác Hữu Trấn khóe mắt đều bão tố ra mấy đóa nước mắt đến, "Chúng ta hôm nay bắt đầu liền nhập ở ký túc xá, người ta vị hôn phu tới đưa một chút làm sao vậy, hẳn là!"

Phác Hữu Trấn tự hành bế mạch, đối cái này đệ đệ hắn là thật không có cách, huống chi hắn nói cũng có lý.

"Chờ một chút, Thanh Vân ca hiện tại có hài tử còn cùng chúng ta hợp túc, bốn bỏ năm lên năm đó tú Căn thúc tiên đoán không ở giữa rồi? !" Một đường không có làm sao nói Bùi Trân Ánh rốt cục mở miệng, nguyên lai đứa nhỏ này một mực đang xoắn xuýt chuyện này, năm đó thu tống nghệ thời điểm, Lý Tú cây sung làm Hà Thanh Vân nhân vật, công bố mình tại yêu đương đồng thời có tiểu hài ngạnh còn rõ mồn một trước mắt, không nghĩ tới liền một câu thành sấm.

Lý Đại Huy bị đâm trúng thần kinh, đột nhiên cười lên ha hả, nụ cười này không quan trọng, trực tiếp gây nên cả đài bảo mẫu xe toàn bộ hành trình biểu còi báo động thanh âm, mười người thật lâu không có dạng này vui cười đùa giỡn.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào chờ ở cửa mọi người, trong phòng là nhân viên công tác tại thu xếp lấy cơ vị cùng thu công tác chuẩn bị, tia sáng mãnh liệt bị Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể gầy yếu cản trong phòng, phác hoạ ra hắn mỏng manh đường cong, hắn cúi đầu trên điện thoại di động gửi tin tức, khóe miệng thỉnh thoảng dắt một trận ý cười. Trông thấy bảo mẫu sau khi xe dừng lại, hắn cũng thu hồi điện thoại, xông các thành viên quơ hai tay.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới năm đó cái kia tại Seoul đứng chờ hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng là như thế này giơ cao lên cánh tay, cười đến vô cùng xán lạn, giống như mỗi gặp một lần đồng đội, hắn đều có thể sinh ra mới vui vẻ, chưa hề cắt giảm. Thế nhưng là trước mắt cái này cõng nguồn sáng Ung Thánh Hựu, tổng cho Khương Daniel một loại hắn đang diễn trò ảo giác, mà giờ khắc này cũng không có ống kính tại đi săn, vì cái gì hắn lại biến thành dạng này, Khương Daniel tìm không thấy đáp án.

Sáu cái gian phòng, mười một người, oẳn tù tì thắng có thể trực tiếp vào ở một mình xa hoa đại phòng, kết quả là đã kết hôn đã dục Hà Thanh Vân được tuyển, vừa rồi chiến thắng A team còn lại bốn người cũng thu hoạch được quyền ưu tiên lựa chọn.

Nói là ưu tiên lựa chọn, kỳ thật cũng là mù đoán mà thôi, cửa gian phòng phân biệt dán Wannaone năm đầu đại biểu khúc mục, A team lựa chọn hoàn tất sau B team lại tiến vào, một khi mở cửa phòng liền không thể lựa chọn lần nữa.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem «beautiful » cổng bên trên tấm kia sân thượng đồ nướng đồ, mười một người ôm làm một đoàn dáng vẻ để hắn sinh ra không ít hồi ức, quả quyết đẩy cửa tiến vào.

Gian phòng bên trong là căn cứ MV tràng cảnh hoàn nguyên trang trí, tay quyền anh bao, đầu máy mô hình, ôn tập tư liệu, MV ngoài lề chiếu... Từng giờ từng phút đều là hồi ức tại cuồn cuộn.

Lạch cạch, cửa bị mở ra, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt vừa vặn gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu hai con ngươi, "Ca..."

Đổi lại dĩ vãng, bọn hắn đã sớm nhiệt liệt ôm chúc mừng, nhưng mà thời gian qua đi mười năm sau ba độ trở thành bạn cùng phòng hai người, lại cứng đờ thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh điều chỉnh xong, trong ngực ôm báo biển Ung, vươn tay ôn nhu cười, "Chỉ giáo nhiều hơn, ta bạn cùng phòng Daniel ~ "

Khương Daniel đột nhiên nổi lên một trận buồn nôn, mộng nhiều năm như vậy tay gần ngay trước mắt, hắn cũng không dám đi dắt, bởi vì một khắc này, hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, giơ tay nhấc chân, đều cùng Patrick không có sai biệt...

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « kẻ kế tục »:

Mười năm có thể cải biến rất nhiều thứ, bao quát mười một cái thành viên hướng đi, bao quát những cái kia đã từng xem ra thân mật vô gian quan hệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện mang theo một người khác huyễn ảnh, Khương Daniel cũng không phải là keo kiệt chúc phúc, chỉ là nhìn xem cái kia cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cực kỳ tương tự vị hôn phu, tăng thêm Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ tận lực xa cách, để hắn không biết cái kia mới là chân thực, cái kia lại là giả ý.

Trong cuộc đời của hắn xuất hiện kẻ kế tục, đảm nhiệm hoàn mỹ nhân vật, mà hậu tri hậu giác Khương Daniel, lại nên lấy như thế nào thái độ đi đối đãi phần này đến trễ mười năm tình cảm?

【 Destiny 】 Chương 04: « đơn mặt kính »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: « đơn mặt kính » văn /K. Ong

<00>

"Ta một trăm phần trăm, một phần vạn vạn khẳng định là hắn, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền biết, ta vững tin Daniel là thiên sứ!"

"Bởi vì cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, cho nên ta rất rõ ràng nét mặt của hắn cùng động tác."

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu, mới xuất đạo thời điểm đã từng hướng hắn lĩnh giáo qua nên như thế nào tại tống nghệ bên trên làm reaction, bởi vì hắn là siêu có jam ca ca nha. Nhưng là Khương Daniel quên, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là cái diễn viên, những cái kia hắn đã nói, đến tột cùng là thật tâm hay là diễn xuất?

Khương Daniel không phân rõ, cũng không muốn đi phân rõ.

<01>

"Chỉ giáo nhiều hơn, ta bạn cùng phòng Daniel ~ "

Khương Daniel rất muốn không cố vấn ống kính, đi xé mở Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này ngụy trang mặt nạ, trước mắt cái này Ung Thánh Hựu, còn bảo lưu lấy mười năm trước thiếu niên bộ dáng, lại tại hai đầu lông mày nhiều hơn mấy phần người sống chớ tiến, nhất là đối đãi Khương Daniel lúc.

"A ha ha ha ha ha "

Kim Tại Hoán tiếng cười đánh vỡ Khương Daniel phán đoán cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng.

Đám người gom lại Kim Tại Hoán gian phòng, hắn bạn cùng phòng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, gian phòng chủ đề là « gió xuân ».

Wannaone cuối cùng một album chủ đánh khúc mục « gió xuân », không biết mọi người còn nhớ hay không phải bên trong kinh điển tràng cảnh. Hi Lạp thần điện, hoả tinh mặt ngoài, ngũ thải ban lan zero base, những này, toàn diện đều không có!

Gây nên Kim Tại Hoán phát ra thuyền hải tặc cười, chính là cao độ hoàn nguyên MV tràng cảnh bầu trời màu tím cùng —— mặt nước! Chỉ là mình giẫm lúc tiến vào liền đã cảm thấy đủ tốt chơi, ai nghĩ đến, lựa chọn « gió xuân » một vị khác thành viên vậy mà lại là bệnh thích sạch sẽ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cái này nhưng làm Kim Tại Hoán cho vui xấu, hắn đã có thể tưởng tượng đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại trong phòng này cuồng loạn các loại không sảng khoái.

Chỉ có một cái giường đôi trong căn phòng nhỏ nháy mắt tràn vào 1 1 người, không gian vốn cũng không dư dả, hết lần này tới lần khác Phác Hữu Trấn còn muốn ở trên mặt nước liều mạng nhảy nhót nhảy không rõ ràng cho lắm vũ bộ, tóe lên bọt nước ẩm ướt hơn phân nửa ga giường, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cả người đều không tốt.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo đám người tiết tấu, lại nhảy lên đoàn năm đó ma tính AA múa, trong ngực báo biển Ung theo cánh tay nâng lên buông xuống, Khương Daniel tâm cũng đi theo lúc lên lúc xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nháo, các đội hữu đang cười, mà Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên rất muốn khóc. Hắn không biết đây là bởi vì gió xuân đến chậm mười năm, hay là bởi vì cái khác cái gì, nhưng hắn có thể xác định chính là, ở trong đó, có một nguyên nhân gọi Ung Thánh Hựu.

<02>

Nhân viên công tác đưa lên nhiệm vụ thẻ, trong mỗi cái phòng đều ẩn giấu đi khác biệt băng nhạc, đầu tiên tập hợp đủ 5 cái băng nhạc tổ liền có thể chọn lựa tùy ý một gian phòng tiến hành trao đổi, nếu như ngươi đối hiện hữu gian phòng không hài lòng.

"Cái này không công bằng, Trí Thánh ca khẳng định đã sớm biết băng nhạc giấu ở nơi nào!" Bùi Trân Ánh đầu tiên đưa ra dị nghị.

Thiên địa lương tâm, mặc dù làm PD, nhưng tuân theo công bằng công chính công khai nguyên tắc, Doãn Trí Thánh từ nhập ở ký túc xá bắt đầu liền đã đem quyền sở hữu nặng giao cho phó đạo diễn, "Trân Ánh đừng nói như vậy, ca sẽ bị đen."

"Được rồi, hi ong nim!" Bùi Trân Ánh cuối cùng vẫn là bỏ qua đã nhiều năm như vậy vẫn như cũ rất tiếc mệnh bên trong túi đại nhân.

Một đám người lục tung thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán xâu cao cuống họng, "Cho các ngươi, ai muốn?" Là một con màu lam băng nhạc, tại Kim Tại Hoán giơ cao cánh tay bên trong rêu rao khắp nơi, "Ta cũng không muốn đổi phòng ở giữa, nơi này rất tốt ~ "

Nhân viên công tác biểu thị, "Cần bạn cùng phòng hai người đều đồng ý mới có thể đem băng nhạc giao ra nha."

Hà Thanh Vân cái thứ nhất chạy đến đoạt lấy Kim Tại Hoán trong tay băng nhạc, độc hưởng một gian đại phòng quyền lợi hắn cũng không muốn dễ dàng như vậy chắp tay nhường cho, cho nên hắn hiện ở mục tiêu chính là muốn dẫn trước tất cả mọi người trước tập hợp đủ băng nhạc. Kim Tại Hoán đối nằm lỳ ở trên giường còn đến không kịp đưa ra ý kiến phản đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền uốn éo cái mông, lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay thúi bản chất, không có Kim Tại Hoán hỗ trợ, tập hợp đủ băng nhạc khả năng cơ hồ là số không, Kim Tại Hoán hố ca hành động thành công!

Hò hét ầm ĩ trong túc xá, phân đến "Energetic" phòng Phác Chí Huân cùng Phác Hữu Trấn lục tung, "Boomerang" phòng Lý Đại Huy cùng Bùi Trân Ánh cũng trên nhảy dưới tránh khắp nơi tìm kiếm, "Light" phòng Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Lại Quan Lâm thì là triển khai thảm thức lục soát, không buông tha bất luận cái gì bị che lấp khe hở.

"Beautiful" phòng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có chút hăng hái tìm kiếm bốn phương, lại không có đầu mối đành phải ngốc tại chỗ vò đầu khổ tư.

"Thánh Hựu ca, hay là như thế không am hiểu tìm đồ a." Khương Daniel từ gian phòng mặt bàn khung hình đằng sau tìm tới màu đỏ băng nhạc, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, cái này đần độn ca ca, từ trước đến nay là cái trò chơi lỗ đen, tìm đồ đối với hắn mà nói càng là khó càng thêm khó, tựa như lúc trước cùng một chỗ tham gia MK thời điểm, nếu như không phải Khương Daniel sung làm Hắc kỵ sĩ hỗ trợ tìm tới chìa khoá, chỉ sợ Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới hừng đông cũng không thể vào nhà thu tiết mục.

"Tạ ơn ~" Ung Thánh Hựu mềm nhu biểu đạt lấy cảm tạ, giống hài tử đạt được kẹo que lúc đơn thuần vui vẻ, nhưng tại Khương Daniel trong mắt nhìn thấy, là hắn muốn trao đổi gian phòng, không nguyện ý cùng hắn làm bạn cùng phòng vội vàng.

Vì cái gì, không thể giống lúc trước cảm tạ hắn hỗ trợ tìm tới chìa khoá đồng dạng, chụp chụp lưng của hắn, tán thưởng một chút hắn đâu? Vì cái gì, không thể giống Kim Tại Hoán đồng dạng, đem băng nhạc đưa ra ngoài, trực tiếp biểu hiện ra không nguyện ý trao đổi gian phòng lập trường đâu?

Khương Daniel mất làm nhiệm vụ hào hứng, chỉ là tại cùng người khác nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm, len lén đưa ánh mắt chuyển qua Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói không sai, cái này đáng chết Ung Thánh Hựu, đã nhiều năm như vậy, vẫn là không hiểu phải chiếu cố vấn mình, thậm chí so với lúc trước càng thêm gầy gò, Khương Daniel không chịu được đi tưởng tượng, tách ra cái này bảy năm, Ung Thánh Hựu là thế nào vượt qua.

<03>

Tổ hợp giải tán về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu như dự tính bắt đầu lấy diễn viên thân phận tiến hành hoạt động, xuất đạo bộ thứ nhất tác phẩm liền gánh cương nhân vật nam chính, sớm tại Wannaone thời kì, các loại đoàn tổng cùng MV bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu liền hiện ra không tầm thường diễn kỹ. Khương Daniel rất bội phục Ung Thánh Hựu, diễn kịch với hắn mà nói vẫn có chút gánh vác, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu hóa rất khá, đồng thời rất hưởng thụ loại kia quá trình, cho dù là hành trình cực kì khẩn trương những cái kia giai đoạn, hắn cũng luôn có thể tại ống kính trước mặt biểu hiện ra nhất mặt tốt. Dùng cơm vòng đến nói, Ung Thánh Hựu là vì ống kính mà thành.

Ống kính thiên vị với hắn, hắn cũng chưa từng để mọi người thất vọng, phim truyền hình con đường dần dần lát thành, ca sĩ thân phận cũng không có mất đi, solo ra mấy trương mini chuyên, nửa cố định mấy cái tống nghệ tiết mục, đại ngôn mấy cái nổi danh hàng hiệu, duy trì rất cao quốc dân độ.

Dạng này thời gian tiếp tục ba năm. Như thế hồi tưởng lại, kia ba năm hẳn là đoàn đội giải tán sau Khương Daniel trôi qua vui vẻ nhất ba năm, bọn hắn mười một người thường xuyên tại bầy phòng khách chia sẻ tình hình gần đây, Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu gì cũng sẽ ngay lập tức vì bọn đệ đệ khuyên bảo tâm cảnh. Bọn hắn thích chơi các loại đánh cược trò chơi nhỏ, nói ví dụ thành viên khai thông ins lúc nhìn là Kim Tại Hoán trước follow hay là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trước chú ý, dù sao khi đó chỉ có hai người bọn họ là tự do thân, những người khác còn thụ công ty quản thúc nhất định phải bảo trì số không chú ý.

Về sau trò chơi cánh cửa càng ngày càng cao, bắt đầu chơi lên tiếp sức đánh thẻ. Hết thảy thời cơ là Ung Thánh Hựu tại Incheon quê quán phụ kiện quán cà phê chụp ảnh, ảnh chụp vừa phát ra đến bầy bên trong liền sôi trào, ban đầu là Phác Chí Huân nói đùa nói mình cũng muốn đi, kết quả cái thứ nhất đi đánh thẻ, vậy mà là Khương Daniel, tất cả mọi người trách cứ Khương Daniel không có chào hỏi liền vụng trộm đi thời điểm, hắn đánh lấy yểm hộ, nói kia là mới bầy trò chơi —— đi Ung Thánh Hựu quán cà phê tiếp sức đánh thẻ!

Khương Daniel lần kia quán cà phê chuyến đi, là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi, hai người mặc Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng yêu nhất quần áo màu đen, mang theo mũ lưỡi trai, Ung Thánh Hựu nói không cần mang khẩu trang, chỉ là bình thường uống một chén cà phê, sẽ không khiến cho cái gì bạo động.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói đúng, bởi vì cùng quán cà phê nhân viên công tác đều đã rất quen, mọi người cũng không có quá nhiều quấy nhiễu hai người.

"Thánh Hựu ca lúc nào mở người ins đâu?"

"A, cái này, công ty nói còn phải đợi thêm các loại, nhưng là Niel ins ta có vụng trộm chú ý a ~" nói Ung Thánh Hựu còn ngồi trên ghế đến một đoạn ngắn Khương Daniel ins bên trên trong video xe gắn máy múa.

Vì kích thích Phác Chí Huân, hai người còn cố ý từ chụp chụp ảnh chung phát đến bầy bên trong, quả nhưng cái này hùng hài tử không bao lâu liền chạy đến đánh thẻ, thật sự là không có chút nào có thể thua đâu.

Khi đó thật tốt, hồi ức xông lên đầu, Khương Daniel trong cổ họng nổi lên một cỗ đắng chát, những này mỹ hảo, vì cái gì chỉ có thể tiếp tục ba năm đâu? Hắn từ đầu đến cuối tìm không thấy đáp án.

<04>

Khương Daniel vẫn cho là, mười một người ở giữa tình cảm là hai chiều, vô luận ngoại giới đối quan hệ giữa bọn họ từng có bao nhiêu phỏng đoán, bọn hắn đều chưa từng thay đổi qua, nhưng mà hắn đoán không ra, Ung Thánh Hựu là từ khi nào bắt đầu cải biến, mà lại cái này cải biến, như thế chi triệt để.

Băng nhạc trò chơi cuối cùng người thắng trận là Hà Thanh Vân, một mặt là bởi vì hắn đúng là cái trò chơi năng giả, một phương diện, xem như mọi người đối thật vất vả có cơ hội ủng có cá nhân không gian đã kết hôn đã dục nam một điểm đồng tình cùng chiếu cố đi.

Các thành viên cãi nhau hoàn thành nhiệm vụ rửa mặt hoàn tất trở lại riêng phần mình gian phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Khương Daniel chẳng biết tại sao liền biến thành cuối cùng rửa mặt người, về đến phòng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã tự giác đem tương đối rộng rãi dưới giường tặng cho hình thể tương đối khỏe mạnh Khương Daniel, mình leo đến giường trên sửa sang lấy đồ vật.

Những phòng khác đều là giường đôi, hết lần này tới lần khác "Beautiful" phòng bày biện một trương song đỡ giường, vì trả nguyên MV bên trong xe Thánh Hựu cùng xe Daniel huynh đệ quan hệ.

Xe Thánh Hựu, xe Daniel, đã lâu không gặp hai cái danh tự.

MV bên trong tràng cảnh hiển hiện trước mắt, đêm mưa nhận nhau lúc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ôm nhau cái chủng loại kia mất mà được lại kích động, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy sau lưng mình góc áo làm bộ ngồi tại trên xe gắn máy nhỏ ấm áp, tại sân thượng chúc mừng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thành công thi đậu cảnh sát giấy chứng nhận tư cách lúc nhảy cẫng... Mặc dù là một cái mang theo thương cảm cố sự, lại bởi vì mười một người lần thứ nhất cùng một chỗ quay chụp hơi phim MV mà hưng phấn không thôi, thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu, thật là như là ca ca đáng tin tồn tại, cho Khương Daniel rất nhiều chiếu cố và cảm động.

Nếu như có thể có một người ca ca, thật hi vọng là Thánh Hựu ca dạng này. Thế nhưng là, Thánh Hựu ca cũng hi vọng có ta như vậy đệ đệ sao?

Khương Daniel khi đó từ không nghĩ tới vấn đề như vậy, hắn chỉ là tham lam hưởng thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới quang mang cùng ấm áp, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ qua những cái kia nhiệt tình sẽ có hay không có thiêu đốt hầu như không còn một ngày.

Cách xa nhau bảy năm, dài dằng dặc bảy năm, đem Khương Daniel từ một cái đại thế idol biến thành diễn viên, đem Ung Thánh Hựu lại biến thành cái gì bộ dáng đâu? Patrick xem như thượng thiên ban cho hắn lễ vật sao?

"Thánh Hựu ca, đã ngủ chưa?" Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường nhìn qua giường trên ván giường ngẩn người.

"Ừm..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đáp lại, không biết là tại nói mình ngủ hay là nói cho phép Khương Daniel đặt câu hỏi.

"Mấy năm này, Thánh Hựu ca trôi qua còn tốt chứ?"

"... Rất tốt ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm vẫn như cũ ôn nhu, Khương Daniel lại nghe ra kia thoáng qua ở giữa chần chờ, hắn hi vọng đây chỉ là ảo giác của mình, nhưng là hắn lại quá muốn tóm lấy cái này sơ hở, bởi vì hắn quá muốn muốn nhìn thấy "Chân thực" Ung Thánh Hựu!

"Hắn đối ngươi được không?" Tất cả tất cả, Khương Daniel quan tâm nhất, hay là người kia đối tốt với hắn không tốt, người kia, có hay không tại Thánh Hựu ca đau dạ dày thời điểm đưa lên một chén nước nóng, có hay không tại Thánh Hựu ca vì hắn chụp ảnh thời điểm nói lên một câu tạ ơn cổ vũ hắn tiếp tục sáng tác, có hay không tại Thánh Hựu ca mỗi lần ẩn nhẫn ở nước mắt thời điểm đưa cái trước ôm...

"Daniel, thời gian không còn sớm, nên ngủ..."

Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, nhưng hắn suy đoán thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu, có phải là cũng nhìn trần nhà ánh mắt không chỗ sắp đặt, bởi vì bị giường dưới người đâm trúng tâm sự.

"Thánh Hựu ca..."

"A, nơi này cũng có camera a!"

Khương Daniel còn nghĩ tiếp tục truy vấn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng một câu liền bỏ đi hắn ý nghĩ.

Đúng vậy a, bọn hắn hiện tại là thu bên trong, đổi lại mười năm trước Khương Daniel, mới sẽ không để ý những này, hắn sẽ vọt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường nhét chung một chỗ bày tỏ tâm sự, hắn sẽ đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu truy vấn ngọn nguồn hỏi, bởi vì không có đạt được đáp án hắn sẽ trắng đêm khó ngủ. Nhưng là hắn đã không phải là mười năm trước hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng vẫn là mười năm trước cái kia chu đáo Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn biết Khương Daniel muốn hỏi cái gì, hắn cũng biết hắn sẽ không từ mình nơi này đạt được hài lòng đáp án, đã dạng này, làm gì hoành sinh ra chủ đề, hại nhân viên công tác bị liên lụy đâu?

Khương Daniel cảm thấy dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu rất đáng ghét, đáng ghét phải làm cho đau lòng người, hắn luôn luôn vì người khác suy nghĩ, lại chưa từng vì chính mình tìm một đầu nhẹ nhõm đường. Dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, giống đứng ở trước mặt hắn một chiếc gương, hắn có thể tại hắn thanh tịnh đôi mắt bên trong rõ ràng nhìn thấy mình vụng về, lại đoán không ra tấm gương người sau lưng đang suy nghĩ gì.

"Daniel, ngủ ngon ~ "

Tạm thời coi như, hắn thật đối tốt với hắn đi.

Khương Daniel ôm dạng này mơ màng, dần dần chìm vào mộng đẹp, tối nay ngủ, mang theo đã lâu Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị.

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « đơn mặt kính »:

Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ Khương Daniel, không chỉ là bởi vì hắn đơn thuần, càng bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tại đoạn này quan hệ bên trong từ đầu tới cuối duy trì lấy góc độ khách quan.

Khương Daniel trước kia khả năng không biết, nhưng hiện tại hắn rõ ràng cảm thụ đến, nơi này tính chính tại đem hắn đẩy cách Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới.

Hai người cũng không có thế bất lưỡng lập mâu thuẫn, chỉ là so cái này ghê tởm hơn, là Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh kịch bản bên trong, tựa hồ không có mời Khương Daniel biểu diễn dự định.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel đến nói, là một cái dễ nát đơn mặt kính, hắn ở trên người hắn nhìn xem mình vụng về lỗ mãng, thậm chí mình đầy thương tích, lại thấy không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đang suy nghĩ gì.

Loại này không biết sợ hãi, so với những cái được gọi là chân tướng, càng làm cho Khương Daniel sợ hãi.

【 Destiny 】 Chương 05: « khóc cũng là có thể »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04:

Chương 05: « khóc cũng là có thể » văn /K. Ong

<00>

Không có không cho phép khóc lý do

Thương tâm thời điểm cũng không có giả vờ như không thương tâm lý do

Cũng không có ra vẻ bình tĩnh lý do

Sau khi khóc mới phát hiện là như thế

Kỳ thật rất cảm tạ

Ở trước mặt ta khóc lên cho nên rất cảm tạ

Tựa hồ là dùng nước mắt tại nói cho ta đồng dạng

Nói muốn cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ

Nói sẽ cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ

Muốn cùng một chỗ

Sẽ cùng một chỗ

Như vậy

Khóc cũng là có thể

Đây là năm 2019 ngày mùng 2 tháng 1 Ung Thánh Hựu tuyên bố tại quan cà bên trên nhắn lại, tổ hợp giải tán sau fan hâm mộ đều đắm chìm trong bi thương, thế giới này một mực tại nói cho người trưởng thành, khóc không giải quyết được vấn đề, nước mắt nhất định phải ẩn tàng, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu dùng phương thức của hắn tại trấn an đám fan hâm mộ, rõ ràng hắn mới là cái kia sẽ không nhất cáo biệt người nha.

<01>

Sớm tại phát sóng trước một tháng, fan hâm mộ liền tại tiết mục quan cà bên trên bầu bằng phiếu hi vọng nhất Wannaone cùng một chỗ làm sự tình, trong đó tiếng hô cao nhất là ăn truyền bá cùng đi thân cho nên nhà. Tại được Khương mụ mụ sau khi đồng ý, mười một người xuất phát tiến về Busan, toà kia dưỡng dục xuất ngoại dân idol Khương Daniel thành thị.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel một mực treo tại bên miệng nói muốn lên đường lữ hành a, chung quy là mười một người hoàn chỉnh thể đi hoàn thành tâm nguyện, tựa hồ không có cái gì không tốt. Nhưng Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy ít nhiều có chút đáng tiếc, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu không có như lúc trước ước định, lái xe mang theo hắn đến một trận hai người du lịch, loại kia ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu ghế lái phụ an tâm, thật quá lâu không gặp.

Bảo mẫu trong xe, các thành viên chơi mệt riêng phần mình tại chỗ ngồi bên trên nghỉ ngơi, ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng Khương Daniel không có ý đi ngủ, chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn qua hàng thứ nhất Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu có một cái thói quen —— ngồi trên xe nhìn phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ thay đổi.

Nhìn xem giờ phút này lay mở một khối nhỏ màn cửa đem đầu chống đỡ tại trên cửa trầm mê ở cảnh sắc Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel nhớ tới hoạt động trong lúc đó có đến vài lần, mệt đến không được hắn đến mục đích thời điểm, mới phát hiện mình dựa vào tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai ngủ say sưa một đường, bị dựa vào ca ca toàn bộ hành trình không có nghỉ ngơi, mà là càng không ngừng càng không ngừng bị thế giới bên ngoài hấp dẫn, thẳng đến người đại diện nhắc nhở bọn hắn mới ung dung trở thành cuối cùng xuống xe một đôi.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu rất an tâm, cũng rất đáng yêu. Ánh mắt không tự giác đi theo ngoài cửa sổ tia sáng thuận Ung Thánh Hựu mặt leo lên, nồng đậm thon dài lông mi ném xuống mảng lớn bóng tối để hắn thấy không rõ hắn thời khắc này ánh mắt, nhưng có chút giương lên khóe môi tiết lộ tâm cảnh của hắn, đại khái cùng các thành viên ở chung một chỗ, hắn cũng là hân hoan a. Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, lại đột nhiên trong bóng đêm thất thần, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy kéo mở màn cửa sổ con kia gầy gò trên cổ tay, mang theo một đầu bằng da vòng tay, kia, có phải là cùng Patrick tình lữ khoản đâu?

Vốn nên là ngọt ngào biểu tượng, giờ phút này lại chăm chú ghìm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu mạch đập, cũng ghìm chặt Khương Daniel ánh mắt.

Đều nói Ung Thánh Hựu ủng có trí mạng nghi thức cảm giác, sẽ tại quan cà bên trên thời gian qua đi một năm nhắn lại tương tự nội dung, lãng mạn muốn chết. Nhưng mà Khương Daniel làm sao từng không có đâu? Hắn yêu quý hết thảy nghi thức cảm giác, nhất là mắt trần có thể thấy cái chủng loại kia, bởi vì hắn không phải cái giấu được người, tại tình cảm bên trong hắn vẫn luôn ngốc đến trắng trợn. Vệ áo, áo khoác, mũ, dây chuyền, bên ngoài bao, chiếc nhẫn, vòng tay, bông tai, từng cọc từng cọc từng kiện, khi đó hắn tỉ mỉ phối hợp mỗi một kiện trang sức, đều sẽ nhiều mua một phần cho Ung Thánh Hựu, như thế không chút kiêng kỵ biểu đạt phần này tình cảm, hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ hiểu.

Mà hắn hiện tại hẳn là bị hoàn toàn yêu đi. . .

<02>

Một đoàn người đi tới Khương gia, Khương mụ mụ đối mỗi cái thành viên nhiệt tình mỉm cười, duy chỉ có tại Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu thời điểm, nhẹ nhàng kéo hắn lại tay, phủi tay cõng, ngắn ngủi tiểu động tác, bị Khương Daniel bắt giữ ở trong mắt.

Khương mụ mụ chuẩn bị cả bàn đồ ăn thường ngày, tiết mục tổ thu hoạch ngoài ý muốn ăn truyền bá cơ hội.

Chuẩn bị khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại một mực chấn động, rõ ràng có thật nhiều chưa đọc thư hơi thở, nhưng hắn cũng không để ý tới, nói đến, Khương Daniel đã thật lâu không có trông thấy hắn đối điện thoại di động cười ngây ngô, vừa đem đến hợp túc túc xá thời điểm, mỗi ngày Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ dành thời gian trên điện thoại di động lạch cạch lạch cạch phát ra tin tức sau đó một mình đắm chìm trong hạnh phúc.

Có lẽ là cân nhắc đến tiết mục thu, có lẽ là muốn trân quý cùng thành viên cùng một chỗ thời gian đi. Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy.

Ăn truyền bá vẫn luôn là Wannaone cường hạng, chỉ là sột soạt sột soạt gió bão thức hút vào đồ ăn, liền đầy đủ kiếm được tiền quá trăm triệu trực tiếp điểm tán.

Các thành viên tự nhiên ngồi xuống, không biết là hữu tâm hay là vô tình, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa cách Kim Tại Hoán.

"Daniel, đến, a ~" Kim Tại Hoán kẹp lên một khối móng heo, nhiệt tình hướng Khương Daniel ném uy.

Ung Thánh Hựu kích động kéo một chút Kim Tại Hoán tay áo, móng heo rơi về trong mâm, "Ngươi đũa vừa rồi kẹp tương con cua. . ."

Hắn còn nhớ rõ Khương Daniel đối hải sản dị ứng, ngay cả dính qua một điểm mùi tanh đũa đều quan sát được, loại điều kiện này tính phản xạ quan tâm, thực tại thật đáng sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng bị hù dọa, tại là giả vờ như không có việc gì săn thức ăn cái khác mỹ vị.

"Ca, mau nếm thử cái này kiều mạch mặt, siêu ngon!" Lại Quan Lâm bưng một bàn trộn lẫn tốt kiều mạch mặt vì mỗi người ca ca chia ăn. Một ngụm thanh lương càn quét Khương Daniel yết hầu, để hắn tạm thời quên mất vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu kia khó nói lên lời "Lo lắng", mỹ hảo vị giác hưởng thụ để hắn không chịu được ngẩng đầu lên, con mắt đụng vào cũng đang xem mình Ung Thánh Hựu.

Từ trước đây thật lâu bắt đầu, lâu đến đoàn đội hoạt động, lâu đến PD, lâu đến cầm nha cầm sân khấu tập luyện thời kì, hai người bọn họ lại luôn là không tự giác đối mặt. Tại bởi vì thu hoạch được thành tích tốt nhảy cẫng hoan hô lúc, tại tiếp thu được nhiệm vụ mới lúc, tại mồ hôi xen lẫn tập luyện lúc, vô luận bên người có phải là hắn hay không, bọn hắn đều sẽ càng qua đám người, tinh chuẩn tìm tới đối phương.

Một đám người cười đến rất vui vẻ thời điểm, mỗi người đều sẽ kìm lòng không đặng nhìn về phía cái kia thích nhất người.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel đến nói, chính là cái kia hắn muốn nhất chia xẻ người, kia tại Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, Khương Daniel chỉ là trùng hợp sao?

<03>

Vào đêm, Khương Daniel giơ một chai bia tại ban công chỗ liền ánh trăng lướt qua, khoảng thời gian này trong đầu đều là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đã có chút mệt, hiện tại chỉ muốn muốn để đại não chạy không, hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Busan không khí thay thế lấy trong máu ô trọc, cố hương thân thiết để Khương Daniel dần dần dỡ xuống phòng bị.

"Nhi tử, làm sao một người ở chỗ này?" Khương mụ mụ bưng một bàn xé tốt cá mực tia cho Khương Daniel làm đồ nhắm, đây là hắn duy nhất có thể lấy ăn hải sản.

"Không, đã cảm thấy thật vui vẻ."

Khương mụ mụ tay ấm áp chụp lên Khương Daniel cánh tay, muốn nói lại thôi một lát, hay là mở miệng, "Nhi tử a, bọn nhỏ bao lâu không có tới nhà chơi rồi?"

"Đại khái, có năm sáu năm đi. . ." Đối với thời gian trôi qua, Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay không có cái gì khái niệm.

"Mụ mụ cũng bảy năm chưa từng gặp qua Thánh Hựu. . ." Khương Daniel không biết vì cái gì mụ mụ đột nhiên liền nhấc lên cái tên này, nhưng hắn cầm bia tay nắm thật chặt.

"Bảy năm trước, cũng là như vậy mùa đông, ngươi mang theo Thánh Hựu trở về, mụ mụ thật rất vui vẻ, ngày đó mụ mụ cùng hắn trò chuyện thật lâu. . ."

Không biết có phải hay không tâm tình tốt nguyên nhân, từ trước đến nay không dễ say Khương Daniel giờ phút này lại có chút hơi say rượu, liên quan tới bảy năm trước lần kia đến thăm, mụ mụ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng tán gẫu qua sự tình, hắn cơ hồ không có ấn tượng.

"Khi đó ngươi khăng khăng ra ngoài mua văn hoá phục hưng mặt phiến canh, mụ mụ liền cùng hắn trò chuyện một chút, Thánh Hựu thật là rất tốt hài tử, ta một mực nói cảm tạ, còn làm ơn nhất định phải giống PD thời điểm như thế cùng ngươi tiếp tục làm bạn tốt, thay thế không ở bên người mụ mụ, trở thành ngươi đáng tin ca ca."

"Thánh Hựu trái lại cảm tạ ta, nói ta đem ngươi bồi dưỡng rất khá, để hắn cũng có thể gặp được tốt như vậy đồng đội cùng đệ đệ. . ."

Khương mụ mụ ánh mắt đột nhiên ảm đạm xuống, không tiếp tục nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, "Thánh Hựu còn nói, hắn sẽ chỉ coi ca ca của ngươi, hắn sẽ để cho ngươi chỉ cảm nhận được vui vẻ, " Khương mụ mụ quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua trong phòng vui đùa ầm ĩ đám người, bên trong không có Ung Thánh Hựu, "Mụ mụ khi đó chỉ cảm thấy may mắn, nhưng là xem nhẹ hắn lời nói phía sau né tránh, ta hẳn là tiếp tục hỏi, dù sao hắn chỉ là lớn hơn ngươi một tuổi hài tử a, nhưng là không biết vì cái gì, ta không có tiếp tục hỏi, ta chỉ là tham lam hi vọng ngươi có thể có được chiếu cố vấn. . ."

Khương lời của mẹ, giống rượu đồng dạng đốt Khương Daniel hầu, nguyên lai khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu yếu ớt, đã đến Khương mụ mụ cũng nhìn ra được tình trạng, vì sao mình không có phát hiện đâu?

"Nhưng là hiện tại xem ra, Thánh Hựu rất tốt đi qua đến, cái này bảy năm, hắn hạnh phúc vượt qua đi." Khương Daniel thuận Khương mụ mụ ánh mắt nhìn về phía lầu dưới phương hướng, tóc ngắn màu nâu thân hình gầy gò Patrick một tay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào trong ngực.

Ha! Vị hôn phu trực tiếp đuổi tới Busan đến, thật ao ước phần này yêu quý, đáng tiếc ngay lúc đó mình không có.

<04>

Tối nay là tại Khương Daniel trong nhà ngủ đại thông trải, không gian có hạn, mọi người hi hi nhốn nháo sát bên lẫn nhau thiếp đi, khổ người tương đối lớn Khương Daniel tuyển tại chỗ bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa về, gối lên cánh tay Khương Daniel lại một lần lâm vào trong hồi ức.

Bảy năm trước, Khương Daniel ỷ vào Ung Thánh Hựu cưng chiều, khăng khăng muốn hắn cùng mình ngồi xe lửa về Busan, khi đó hắn chỉ là đơn thuần muốn để mụ mụ gặp một lần hắn, để nàng có thể đối bên ngoài dốc sức làm nhi tử yên lòng, dù cho khi đó bọn hắn đã riêng phần mình hoạt động không còn là một đoàn thể thành viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó mặc màu đen áo khoác bên trong dựng áo sơ mi trắng cùng màu đen cao cổ áo len, thậm chí còn sáng sớm đi mỹ dung thất làm kiểu tóc, bởi vì quá mức trịnh trọng cử động, Khương Daniel còn cười cái này ca ca ngốc một đường.

Đi ngang qua tiệm hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu mua một chùm tú cầu hoa, bởi vì kia hoa ngữ là thiếu nữ mộng, mụ mụ nhìn thấy thời điểm không biết nhiều vui vẻ, còn tràn đầy phấn khởi đem thật vất vả thu thập lại hai người xung quanh đều dời ra ngoài cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, chiến trận kia, tốt như chính mình mang mụ mụ idol về nhà đồng dạng.

Mụ mụ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trò chuyện quá mức hợp ý, đến mức hắn đề nghị muốn đi ra ngoài ăn văn hoá phục hưng mặt phiến canh thời điểm, hai người lại đồng thời đuổi Khương Daniel mình ra ngoài mua về ăn.

Thế nhưng là chờ lúc hắn trở lại, giữa hai người không khí xác thực có vi diệu khác biệt, nhưng Khương Daniel chỉ là đần độn hô hào hai người ăn mì phiến canh, vậy mà liền như thế đặt vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tim gai không đi quản.

Hôm nay nghe mụ mụ lại đề lên, Khương Daniel từng chút từng chút khâu vá lấy hồi ức trống không, nếu như không có nhớ lầm, đoạn thời gian kia hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều tiếp vào tên đạo phim mời, còn tại thương thảo giai đoạn, nhưng là trên mạng đã truyền ra, nói là ongniel muốn hợp thể điện ảnh. Khương Daniel cũng là bởi vì tin những này truyền ngôn, cảm thấy lại có cơ hội cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hợp tác cao hứng không được, mới bắt hắn đến Busan chơi. Thế nhưng là thương nghiệp trò chơi xưa nay không là một hai ý nguyện cá nhân có thể chi phối, kia bộ phim kết quả sau cùng là, Khương Daniel biểu diễn, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì có cái khác phim truyền hình mời mà uyển cự. Cũng là từ kia bộ phim bắt đầu, Khương Daniel dần dần chuyển hình vì diễn viên.

Cho nên Thánh Hựu ca đi không từ giã cùng một lần kia diễn xuất cơ hội có quan hệ sao? Cái này không giống phong cách của hắn nha, giới văn nghệ những cái kia quy tắc ngầm Thánh Hựu ca từ trước đến nay so với mình càng rõ ràng hơn.

"Thánh Hựu còn nói, hắn sẽ chỉ coi ca ca của ngươi, hắn sẽ để cho ngươi chỉ cảm nhận được vui vẻ."

Mụ mụ vừa rồi nói lần nữa tiếng vọng, Khương Daniel đột nhiên rất để ý câu nói này, "Ca ca" "Vui vẻ" những này lại ý vị như thế nào?

Liền tại Khương Daniel cắn răng khổ tư thời điểm, một cái thân ảnh đơn bạc xông vào giữa phòng, bị chân hắn bên cạnh đệm chăn vấp một phát, cả người nháy mắt hướng phía Khương Daniel bên cạnh khe hở ngã đi, vì phòng ngừa người kia thụ thương, Khương Daniel hiện lên thân thể đi đón, tay cũng bắt lên tay của người kia cổ tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nước mắt mặt đập vào mi mắt, cặp kia nai con trong con ngươi lóe hoảng sợ ánh sáng, nhưng là nhất làm cho Khương Daniel để ý, là hắn nắm lấy thủ đoạn, đầu kia bằng da vòng tay bởi vì mãnh liệt va chạm dịch chuyển khỏi một chút xíu vị trí, Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện, nó không phải tín vật đính ước đơn giản như vậy, nó càng giống là một tầng che giấu, bởi vì sau lưng của nó, cất giấu thật sâu nhàn nhạt vết sẹo, một đạo một đạo, đều vạch tại Ung Thánh Hựu băng lãnh trên da, đâm vào chỗ sâu mạch đập.

Chỉ một chút, Khương Daniel liền thấy da thịt tràn ra, máu tươi thuận gầy còm cánh tay trôi hướng lạnh buốt mặt đất hình tượng.

Nước mắt, vết thương, đây hết thảy, là bởi vì dưới lầu nam nhân kia sao?

"Thao!"

Khương Daniel cảm giác trong mắt mạch máu đều muốn nổ tung, vứt xuống Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hiện tại, chỉ muốn tìm tới nam nhân kia, hỏi rõ ràng đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra!

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « khóc cũng là có thể »:

Khóc cũng là có thể, không bỏ được cũng là có thể, yêu là có thể, oán hận cũng là có thể.

Những đạo lý này Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia liền biết được, lại không có thể dung hội quán thông, người là trở về, tâm chưa hẳn.

Khương Daniel một lòng nghĩ muốn mở ra những bí mật kia, phía sau có thể là Ung Thánh Hựu vô số cái một mình uống nước mắt ban đêm.

Chân tướng khả năng cũng không trọng yếu, trọng yếu chính là, khi ngươi muốn khóc thời điểm, sẽ có hay không có người nói cho ngươi, khóc đi, khóc cũng là có thể.

【 Destiny 】 Chương 06: « gợn sóng »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: Chương 05:

Chương 06: « gợn sóng » văn /K. Ong

<00>

"Ta bằng hữu tốt nhất ong 's ong ong 's ong ca ! A thật nghĩ rất sâu cũng là hoàn toàn xứng đáng bầu không khí maker! Trong mắt của ta đáng yêu địa phương cũng siêu cấp nhiều!"

Năm 2017 ngày mùng 6 tháng 8, Khương Daniel tại xuất đạo trên thư viết xuống như thế một phen.

Ung Thánh Hựu, rõ ràng có thể dựa vào nhan giá trị lại vẫn cứ đối khôi hài có không hiểu cố chấp, gặp gỡ có 35 tiết cười điểm Khương Daniel, hai người thỏa thích hưởng thụ lấy thượng thiên quà tặng cái này một phần tình nghĩa, lại xem nhẹ một ít lặn ở vết rách.

Thời gian giống dài chân yêu quái, có lẽ đối với fan hâm mộ đến nói, càng muốn nhìn hơn đến là nhiều năm sau vẫn như cũ sơ tâm không thay đổi già trẻ năm, nhưng thế sự chưa từng tận như người nguyện.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian tựa hồ là lấy mười năm vì một cái đơn vị đang lưu chuyển, Truy Mộng kia mười năm, hắn dùng mồ hôi giội tắt chất vấn đi tới, thật vất vả hưởng thụ một năm rưỡi ngọt, nhưng lại dùng mười năm đi thừa nhận phân biệt đau khổ.

<01>

Khương Daniel ở trong màn đêm mạnh mẽ đâm tới, lại không có thể tìm tới Patrick. Chiếm lấy huyết dịch xúc động dần dần rút đi, trời đông gió lạnh bên trong, Khương Daniel bị đen tối vây quanh, hai chân mất khí lực ngồi xổm xuống.

Vừa rồi Ung Thánh Hựu, có phải là tại Patrick rời đi về sau, một mình ở trong cái xó nào tránh đi ống kính rơi lệ đây? Liền như năm đó cái kia cảm tính lại không dễ dàng rơi lệ Ung Thánh Hựu, dù cho cùng cái ký túc xá cũng ít gặp hắn bộc lộ yếu ớt bộ dáng.

Duy chỉ có một lần, thu tiết mục bên trong rơi lệ khiêu chiến khâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt chảy ra không ngừng trôi, nhưng vẫn là quật cường dùng nũng nịu biểu lộ để che dấu. Sau đó Khương Daniel hỏi qua hắn có phải là có cái gì chuyện thương tâm, hắn chỉ là tại mang theo nước mắt trên mặt tràn ra một cái nụ cười thật to, đem tất cả đều chôn giấu tại không biết bên trong.

Khương Daniel cảm giác đến thời gian hay là có công lao của nó, chí ít tại lúc trước, hắn sẽ không như hiện tại như vậy, luôn luôn đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu góc độ đi tưởng tượng kinh nghiệm của hắn, nhưng là càng nghĩ tượng, hắn tâm, càng đau nhức.

Về đến nhà, tất cả ánh sáng đều đã dập tắt, liền ngay cả ánh trăng đều chưa từng có cơ hội đánh vỡ cái này bất tỉnh tối, Khương Daniel trở lại vị trí của mình, dựa vào tường ý đồ từ trong ngượng ngùng thấy rõ các thành viên mặt, nhưng là cái gì cũng không nhìn thấy.

Nhắm mắt lại, hắn nghe thấy chậm chạp mà kéo dài tiếng hít thở, ngủ thật say, một hai ba bốn năm sáu bảy tám chín. . .

Thiếu một cái Ung Thánh Hựu. Hô hấp của hắn hắn không thể quen thuộc hơn được, dù sao cùng ký túc xá một năm rưỡi, mất ngủ lúc lật qua lật lại hỗn loạn, vui vẻ lúc mang theo nói mớ ngọt, tới gần sân khấu lúc vuốt ve khóe môi khẩn trương. . . Những này Khương Daniel đều biết, hắn coi là quên đi, lại tại cái này tương tự trong đêm lại lại nhớ tới.

Thì tính sao đâu? Hắn không có có thể tìm tới Patrick hỏi cho ra nhẽ, hắn cũng không có lập trường đi đem Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lại chất vấn trên cổ tay tổn thương, hắn thậm chí ngay cả ôm lấy hắn nói một tiếng "Không sao" đều không có dũng khí.

Một đêm này, Khương Daniel hung hăng bóp lấy mạch đập của mình, ý đồ nhìn trộm nó vì Ung Thánh Hựu khiêu động tần suất, ý đồ ở quá khứ bên trong tìm tới dấu vết để lại.

<02>

"Không nghĩ một người về nhà, thật thật đáng ghét một người về đến nhà, cũng thật đáng ghét về sau mọi người cũng không còn có thể cùng một chỗ đứng tại sân khấu bên trên mặc dù là sau cùng sân khấu, nhưng là thật rất hạnh phúc, bởi vì quá hạnh phúc chỉ có thể cười."

"Thật không nghĩ xuống đài, muốn cùng mọi người cùng nhau khiêu vũ cùng một chỗ ca hát, cùng một chỗ ngồi bảo mẫu xe, mọi người cùng nhau vui đùa kể lời nói, thụ áp lực liền mọi người cùng nhau phóng thích."

"Gần nhất một người ngồi xe, một mình tâm tình thật không tốt thời điểm, nhìn xem bốn phía nhưng không có các thành viên, ta phát cáu thời điểm nhận lấy tính tình của ta, cùng một chỗ phóng thích áp lực cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm."

"Bởi vì không có dạng này thành viên, một người về đến nhà liên lạc Thanh Vân ca, nói mình thật nhận rất lớn áp lực, không là nghĩ đến về sau sẽ hoàn toàn không thấy mặt, nhưng là rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy tất cả mọi người cùng một chỗ tại sân khấu bên trên khiêu vũ, mọi người cùng nhau tại dạng này một cái không gian dáng vẻ, nghĩ đến cái này vô cùng khổ sở."

"Về đến nhà cùng một chỗ điểm ăn ngon giao hàng, cùng nhau chơi đùa lấy trò chơi, ngẫu nhiên cũng uống chút rượu, cho wannable viết viết thư, chụp chụp hình cho wannable làm lễ vật, hiện tại không thể dạng này, cho nên vô cùng cô đơn. . ."

"Mặc dù biết hiện tại cũng không cô đơn, nhưng là trong chớp nhoáng này cũng cảm thấy rất cô đơn, cũng biết về sau trong một khoảng thời gian cũng sẽ rất cô đơn, có thể đều cùng wannable cùng một chỗ, thật rất hạnh phúc."

"Niel, Niel!" Doãn Trí Thánh mãnh liệt lay động đem Khương Daniel từ trong mộng cảnh kéo về, "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Không có việc gì..." Khương Daniel cảm thấy khóe mắt có một tia ngứa một chút, sở trường cõng một vòng, vậy mà tràn đầy mặn chát chát nước mắt."Ca, ta thật không có việc gì!"

Doãn Trí Thánh không yên tâm chụp chụp lưng của hắn, mạnh mẽ mà đem hắn ôm tại trong ngực, nhận biết nhiều năm như vậy, Khương Daniel một cái tiểu động tác một cái hơi biểu lộ, Doãn Trí Thánh liền biết hắn cần gì, nếu như phải vì Khương Daniel yên vui làm chú giải, Doãn Trí Thánh ôn nhu bao dung có thể kế bên trên một bộ phận lớn công lao. Mấy năm này ở giữa, hai người cũng không chỉ một lần trò chuyện qua, quan tại quá khứ, liên quan tới tương lai, liên quan tới một số người một số việc, Khương Daniel trong lòng có cái gì bí mật, Doãn Trí Thánh không phải không biết, nhưng hắn không nguyện ý đệ đệ lại bị tổn thương, cho nên một mực đảm nhiệm Cấm Vệ quân nhân vật, dù cho tại thời khắc này, cũng là hắn cái thứ nhất đứng ra, an ủi hắn đem yếu ớt không chịu nổi thu lại, bởi vì người trưởng thành thế giới chưa từng có dễ dàng hai chữ, một khi ngươi có uy hiếp, tất tránh không khỏi vạn tiễn xuyên tâm đau.

"Thánh Hựu cùng tất cả mọi người chờ ở bên ngoài lấy ngươi đây." Doãn Trí Thánh vì sao lại cố ý nhấc lên người nào đó danh tự, có lẽ là vì để cho đệ đệ an tâm, có lẽ chỉ là vô tâm, Khương Daniel lại mất truy vấn khí lực.

Trong mộng Ung Thánh Hựu, đứng tại sau cùng giải tán trận sân khấu bên trên, nghẹn ngào nói rất dài rất dài một phen, phản phản phục phục nhói nhói lấy tất cả mọi người ở đây. Nếu như nói trên đời có cái gì là tàn nhẫn nhất, bất quá là "Không bỏ" hai chữ đi. Bọn hắn lúc đó, cự tuyệt tàn bát đề nghị, cự tuyệt cái khác lập lờ nước đôi đề án, bởi vì không phải mười một người cùng một chỗ, liền không có ý Nghĩa. Chân chính đứng lên hai vạn người chú ý sân khấu, tại xuất đạo địa phương chào cảm ơn, thảm liệt nghi thức làm cho mười một người toàn bộ khóc thành nước mắt người, hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu đồ ngốc này còn muốn sính cường khôi hài, một giây trước nước mắt một giây sau cười, tại tất cả mọi người trong lòng lật quấy.

Khương Daniel rất chán ghét dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, rõ ràng như vậy tê tâm liệt phế, rõ ràng trang đều khóc hoa, rõ ràng chính mình cũng thở không ra hơi, còn muốn cố chấp gánh vác lấy khôi hài tên Nghĩa, chỉ là vì để trận này ly biệt bao nhiêu mang theo mỉm cười ý vị.

Khương Daniel chán ghét dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, chán ghét cái này luôn luôn để tâm hắn đau lại không cách nào an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu.

<03>

Mười một người lấp đầy Khương Daniel gian phòng, cũng làm cho hắn tạm thời quên mất hồi ức chua xót.

Những năm này mặc dù Khương Daniel tại Seoul ở lại, nhưng thỉnh thoảng hay là sẽ trở lại Busan thăm hỏi mẫu thân, Khương mụ mụ cũng một mực bảo trì nhi tử gian phòng bố trí, giống tất cả chờ mong hài tử trở về nhà mẫu thân đồng dạng.

Tự hào mẫu thân đem không gian nho nhỏ trang phục thành nhi tử vinh dự triển, thảm đỏ chiếu, trao giải lễ, nhãn hiệu đại ngôn, ảnh sân khấu ngoài lề, tống nghệ hoạt động... Có chút nhỏ xíu đồ vật thậm chí Khương Daniel chính mình cũng không nhớ ra được, lại bị Khương mụ mụ bảo lưu lại "Vật chứng" .

"Oa, Khương mụ mụ thật thật là lợi hại!" Lý Đại Huy trong tay bưng lấy Khương mụ mụ tay làm Khương Daniel tin tức cắt từ báo, không khỏi phát ra tán thưởng.

"Quả nhiên là GOD Daniel, cúp đều nhanh lóe mù mắt của ta!" Hà Thanh Vân lay cái đầu cách pha lê nhìn trong tủ kính rực rỡ muôn màu cúp, khôi hài dục vọng trực tiếp thể hiện tại ngôn ngữ tay chân bên trong.

"Đây là cái gì?" Kim Tại Hoán tại tủ đầu giường bắt mắt nhất vị trí bên trên phát hiện một cái đóng gói tinh mỹ hộp, mở ra xem, đối thưởng chỗ ngồi chữ đâu ra đấy đọc lấy, "Lớn nhất tiềm lực người mới thưởng —— Khương Daniel "

Đám người cùng nhau tiến lên, tại trên TV nhìn qua Khương Daniel cầm phần này giải thưởng, hoảng hốt là tại bảy năm trước, bằng vào một bộ phim nhảy lên trở thành truyền hình điện ảnh kịch người mới Khương Daniel, thế như chẻ tre, tại đồng niên trọng lượng cấp lễ trao giải bên trên thu hoạch được tốt nhất người mới thưởng, thiếu niên lên đài lúc hăng hái rõ mồn một trước mắt, tất cả mọi người lâm vào Khương Daniel tinh tế biểu diễn trong hồi ức.

Phác Hữu Trấn trong tay vuốt vuốt cúp hộp, bên trong chấn động rớt xuống ra một cái thẻ, là bọn hắn cuối cùng album phụ tặng vé cào, "Giải đặc biệt —— mỗi ngày mỗi ngày sinh nhật birthday" Phác Chí Huân dựa đi tới, hưng phấn đong đưa kia ố vàng tấm thẻ, "Cho nên ca, lúc ấy cái này thưởng là cái gì tới?"

Khương Daniel trên mặt biểu lộ để lộ ra một chút mất tự nhiên, "Nhớ không rõ..."

Kim Tại Hoán cướp lời nói đầu, "Ta nhớ được! Ta nhớ được! Là bobo! ! !"

Phác Hữu Trấn đi theo bị điểm tỉnh, "A! Ta nhớ tới, cho nên về sau trao giải lễ hậu trường Thanh Vân ca hôn Daniel ca cổ, cũng là bởi vì cái này sao?" Xem ra ký ức hay là sẽ đi chệch a.

Đám người chế nhạo lấy Khương Daniel cùng Hà Thanh Vân, thuận đường còn đem Phác Hữu Trấn đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nụ hôn kia cũng cho lật ra.

Kỳ thật làm sao lại nhớ không rõ đâu? Chỉ biết nhất đẳng Khương Daniel, đã từng có cơ hội tại ống kính trước mặt quang minh chính đại thu hoạch được Ung Thánh Hựu một nụ hôn, nhưng là hắn lui e sợ, càng che giấu càng có quỷ, còn tốt Kim Tại Hoán kịp thời ra mặt hóa giải xấu hổ.

Hắn còn giữ trương này vé cào, là ôm cái gì chờ mong sao?

<04>

Tiết mục tổ tác gia đem Khương Daniel đơn độc kêu lên, cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò, "Daniel, thuận tiện hay không tại tiết mục bên trong tiết lộ một chút mới kịch nội dung, chỉ cần một chút chút liền tốt, fan hâm mộ cũng sẽ muốn nhìn!"

"Tốt ~" Khương Daniel lộ ra mang tính tiêu chí tiếu dung, hai tháng sau liền muốn tiến tổ chụp kịch, hiện tại bắt đầu làm điểm tuyên truyền cái gì công ty khẳng định cũng vui vẻ, mà lại, an bài như vậy cũng cho hắn một cái cơ hội, liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, có thể giúp ta cùng một chỗ đối vừa xuống đài từ sao?" Đám người vui đùa ầm ĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu một mình cầm máy ảnh, là thật trầm mê ở chụp ảnh, hay là một loại hình thức khác trốn tránh đâu?

"Không sao sao?" Đã từng cũng là diễn viên, tự nhiên sẽ hiểu giữ bí mật công việc tầm quan trọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu như thế không đầu không đuôi hỏi, Khương Daniel lại nghe hiểu, "Nhân viên công tác nói sẽ nhìn xem biên tập, cho nên, không quan hệ."

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi máy ảnh, thả tại cái ghế một bên bên trên, hai người tại vào đông ánh mặt trời sáng rỡ bên trong, nâng lên kịch bản gốc.

\- cho nên những năm này, ngươi đều đi nơi nào?

\- đi nơi nào rất trọng yếu sao? Trọng yếu chính là ta hiện tại trở về a.

\- ca, chúng ta còn có thể trở về sao?

Khương Daniel niệm sai lời kịch, Ung Thánh Hựu đình chỉ một lát, tiếp tục chiếu vào niệm.

\- ngươi hiện tại trôi qua còn rất khá mà!

\- ca, chúng ta hiện tại liền ở cùng nhau, vẫn luôn cùng một chỗ, có được hay không?

\- ai nha năm đó nông thôn đến mao đầu tiểu tử cũng bắt đầu biết ăn mặc á!

\- ca, chẳng lẽ ta không thể trở thành ngươi tín nhiệm người sao?

\- hôm nào uống rượu ca chờ ngươi mời khách, không cho phép đổi ý a!

\- ca, buông tha mình đi, chúng ta đều sẽ bồi tiếp ngươi...

Khương Daniel thanh âm bắt đầu nghẹn ngào, hắn không rõ vì sao hắn từ đầu đến cuối không nguyện ý thổ lộ tiếng lòng.

"Nếu không Niel ngươi trước nhìn kỹ vừa xuống đài từ, ta đi xem một chút Thanh Vân ca bọn hắn đang làm gì." Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý tìm cái cớ kho Hoàng mà chạy, trong mắt tràn ngập không muốn bị nhìn thấy yếu ớt.

Điện thoại chấn động âm thanh đánh gãy Khương Daniel mạch suy nghĩ, kia là Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận rơi xuống, Khương Daniel khắc chế không được đi thăm dò, nhìn thấy đến từ Patrcik tin tức.

"Thật xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu."

Là liên quan tới chuyện tối ngày hôm qua sao? Khương Daniel không được biết, nhưng là hắn có thể khẳng định, Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này thất hồn lạc phách, sẽ có cùng Patrick tương quan gợn sóng.

"MR. Ong, pls, give him back to me. I need Patrick! we all need Patrick!"

Một cái khác cái tin tức nhảy ra, đến từ không biết người liên hệ.

Khương Daniel đang nghĩ tiến lên thấy rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xuất hiện, nắm lấy điện thoại, trong mắt không biết là phẫn nộ hay là xấu hổ.

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « gợn sóng »:

Ung Thánh Hựu biến hóa là có dấu hiệu, từ hắn nghẹn ngào nói ra ngữ cùng bất an trong suy nghĩ chảy ra đến; Khương Daniel tình cảm cũng là có dấu hiệu, từ hắn không bỏ được vứt giải đặc biệt, còn có hắn lần lượt thăm dò bên trong dâng lên mà ra.

Tất cả thấy được, chưa chắc là chân thực; tất cả ẩn tàng, chắc chắn phun trào mà tới. Chỉ là hiện ở hai người, còn chưa thu hoạch được dũng khí, đi vạch trần cái này gợn sóng.

【 Destiny 】 chương 7: « bi thương nhân duyên »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: Chương 05: Chương 06: Chương 7:

Liên tiếp viết mấy chương đem mình ngược thảm, ta mặc kệ, tiếp theo chương ta muốn ngọt!

Chương 7: « bi thương nhân duyên » văn /K. Ong

<00>

\- cùng Daniel khó quên mất ức

\- chuyển túc xá thời điểm lần này cùng hắn h ai người đơn độc một gian phòng, thật phi thường vui vẻ cũng phi thường hạnh phúc. Mang vào ngày đầu tiên, giường còn chưa tới thời điểm, chỉ trải cái đệm, nói h ai người môig ta hôm nay liền đơn giản uống chút rượu cùng một chỗ tâm sự đi, liền trò chuyện suốt cả đêm, một mực cho tới hừng đông.

Giải tán trận «RE: Daniel » khâu, Ung Thánh Hựu đem thuộc về h ai người ký ức đem ra công kh ai, từ sinh tồn chiến nhận biết lẫn nhau đến cuối cùng, bọn hắn một mực không có gì giấu nhau, Khương Daniel quen thuộc tại cùng người ca ca này chia sẻ hết thảy việc lớn việc nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ ở lại làm lắng nghe người.

Nhưng là h ai người nhiều khác biệt a, một cái là phẩm vị ký ức lúc trên mặt mang hạnh phúc mỉm cười Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái là mặc sức tưởng tượng tương l ai cùng ca ca uống rượu với nhau tâm sự nhưng lại toát ra không thôi Khương Daniel.

Quan tại quá khứ, liên quan tới tương l ai, vận mệnh cây kia dây đỏ, đến cùng còn có thể hay không hệ tại bọn hắn trên cổ tay? Hay là nói, sớm tại cái nào đó thời khắc, liền đoạn mất.

<01>

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt điện thoại di động, nó còn tại chấn động, toàn bộ đều là hắn không muốn đi nhìn tin tức. Nhìn xem đứng ở trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel biết, lần này không thể lại để cho hắn trốn.

Hắn bóp chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, da thịt cảm nhận được kia từng đạo sẹo, xen vào nhau cắt Ung Thánh Hựu mạch đập. Hắn sợ hãi, cầm tay của hắn cũng run rẩy.

"Ngươi sợ sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua quấn giao h ai cánh tay, từ đầu đến cuối không có giương mắt lên, tr ong lời nói đều là lạnh buốt.

"Ca. . ." Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lóe lên một tia dao dộng, đó là một thanh có thể mở ra đáy lòng của hắn chìa khoá, nhưng mà liền tại cửa tức sắp mở ra thời điểm, hết thảy bị đánh gãy.

"Daniel, Thánh Hựu ca, đại bộ đội muốn đi ra ngoài ăn buổi trưa cơm, hôm nay là doãn PD mời. . . Khách. . . Nha. . ." Kim Tại Hoán xuất hiện phải không đúng lúc, lời nói giảng đến một nửa mới phát giác được giữa h ai người quỷ dị không khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, có chút quằn quại, Khương Daniel liền bỏ qua hắn cổ tay, rũ tay xuống cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel bên người gặp thoáng qua, giống như năm 2019 ngày 27 tháng 1 đêm đó, mang theo Khương Daniel nước mắt cùng không bỏ cứ như vậy xuống bậc thang. Mà lần này khác biệt chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu là chủ động rời đi. Nước mắt của bọn hắn đều không có ở trên mặt tứ ngược, tr ong lòng lại sớm đã loạn thành một bầy.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, Thánh Hựu ca giống như có chút không ổn. . ." Cơm trưa tr ong lúc đó, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem một ngụm đều ăn không vô Ung Thánh Hựu, lo lắng hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xin giúp đỡ."Nếu không, môig ta gọi điện thoại cho Patrick?"

Patrick! Cái tên này đốt lên Khương Daniel tr ong lòng lửa.

"Chờ một chút, ta tìm xem ngày đó hắn cho tên của môig ta phiến." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tìm kiếm lấy túi tiền kẹp bên tr ong tấm thẻ, rốt cuộc tìm được một tấm màu đen danh thiếp.

"Điện thoại này, ta đến đánh đi." Khương Daniel đoạt lấy h ai người tr ong tay danh thiếp, nhìn xem phía trên nhỏ gầy chữ Anh thể, giống Ung Thánh Hựu, giống Patrick, giống Khương Daniel vẫn muốn tìm nhưng thủy c hồng cầm không được manh mối.

"Ta là Khương Daniel, ra gặp một lần đi."

Buổi chiều Khương Daniel giả tá người hành t nhậtnh tên Nghĩa, tạm biệt tiết mục tổ, quyết định thế tất yếu từ nam nhân kia miệng bên tr ong hỏi ra đến tột cùng.

<02>

"Nơi này không khí rất không tệ" Patrick nhấp một miếng tiêu đường mac chiato, cái này cái nam nhân, ngay cả khẩu vị đều cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tương tự như vậy, "Lần sau có thể mang Thánh Hựu tới."

Hắn lẩm bẩm để Khương Daniel lồng ngực dâng lên một cỗ vô danh lửa, "Có lẽ, ngươi biết ta vì cái gì gọi ngươi ra sao?"

"Còn có thể vì sao a, vì Thánh Hựu" Patrick khóe miệng có chút giương lên, "H ai người môig ta, không đều là vì Thánh Hựu sao?"

Khương Daniel không rõ câu nói này phía sau cất giấu cái gì thâm ý, nhưng trước mắt người này hời hợt quá làm cho người khó chịu, giống như Ung Thánh Hựu bất quá là một đề tài, trà dư tửu hậu cung cấp người tiêu khiển mà thôi.

"Tối hôm qua ta nhìn thấy ngươi đến tìm Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel cũng không muốn cùng người này nói nhảm, hắn bây giờ muốn làm rõ ràng sự tình không phải một kiện h ai cọc đơn giản như vậy, hắn cần làm rõ mạch suy nghĩ, từ tối hôm qua một màn kia bắt đầu.

"Ngươi nhìn thấy cái gì?" Quấy bổng tại tr ong chén đánh lấy xoáy, bình tĩnh mặt ngoài bị xáo trộn tiết tấu, "Nhìn thấy ta ôm lấy hắn, hay là nhìn thấy hắn đẩy ra ta?"

Khương Daniel cũng không biết cái kia người bên ngoài xem ra bá khí lãng mạn ôm, sẽ là lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra làm là kết cục, hắn chỉ biết tối hôm qua mình bị đố kị làm choáng váng đầu óc, cũng không có kiên nhẫn đem sự tình từ đầu đến cuối xem hết.

"Ngươi biết không? Thánh Hựu tr ong mộng trải qua thường xuất hiện một cái tên" Patrick mười ngón giao ác chống đỡ trên bàn, sắc bén cái cằm chống đỡ mu bàn tay gân xanh.

"Niel, Niel. Niel. . ."

Patrick thanh âm dần dần bay xa, Khương Daniel từ câu kia tử bên tr ong nghe ra đố kị, phẫn uất, trách cứ, càng nhiều hơn chính là bất đắc dĩ. Hắn muốn hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu là tại như thế nào ban đêm mang như thế nào tâm cảnh thốt ra tên của hắn, nhưng là hắn không dám hỏi ra miệng. Liên quan tới chuyện của hắn còn trọng yếu hơn sao? Từ gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu một khắc này bắt đầu, hắn vẫn nói với mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hẳn là trọng yếu nhất.

"Ta biết ngươi có rất nhiều muốn hỏi."

<03>

Sáu năm trước, lần thứ nhất thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, là tại chụp ảnh hiệp hội, khi đó hội viên nói với hắn có một cái Hàn Quốc nam hài tử nghĩ muốn gia nhập hiệp hội, làm phó hội trưởng Patrick liền sung làm xét duyệt nhân vật.

Kia là một cái mùa hè buổi chiều, hẹn tại quán cà phê gặp mặt, Patrick tiến cửa hàng liền phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc thanh lương tr ong đám người hắn đặc biệt dễ thấy, ánh nắng tươi sáng bên cửa sổ vị trí, còn muốn cố chấp hất lên cao bồi bên ngoài bao, thân thể gầy yếu phải thậm chí như cái vị thành niên. Trước mặt một chén tiêu đường mac chiato không hề động qua vết tích, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ cất vào máy ảnh bên tr ong, giống như camera ăn liền tương đương với hắn ăn đồng dạng.

"A, là Patrick sao? Ta có thể dạng này gọi ngươi sao?" Phát hiện đến từ người bên ngoài chú mục về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy đi cái Hàn Quốc cúi đầu lễ. Patrick chỉ cảm thấy, thật là một cái có lễ phép lại ôn nhu hài tử a.

Mười tuổi kém không có để bọn hắn sinh ra bao nhiêu ngăn cách, tương phản, Patrick cảm thấy trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu thành thục đến mức quá đáng, thậm chí để hắn có chút không hiểu đau lòng, hắn cũng nói không rõ cái loại cảm giác này, liền là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, nhưng thật giống như đã ở bên cạnh hắn nhìn qua vô số ph ong cảnh.

Ngày đó bọn hắn cũng không có quá nhiều giao lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải nói nhiều loại hình, liên quan tới tên của hắn, hắn đối chụp ảnh yêu thích, hắn muốn gia nhập hiệp hội dự tính ban đầu, đều là Patrick hỏi hắn mới trả lời. Nhưng hắn hay là đáp ứng yêu cầu của hắn, để hắn trở thành hiệp hội hội viên.

"Ít nhiều có chút tự tư đi, " Patrick nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ, là cùng mới gặp Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đồng dạng sáng sủa, lại bao nhiêu lộ ra thấy lạnh cả người, "Khi đó liền luôn cảm thấy, trên người hắn có cố sự chờ ta đi giải đọc."

Khương Daniel nghe h ai người gặp nhau, hắn không thèm để ý Patrick đối Ung Thánh Hựu lộ rõ trên mặt ái mộ chi tình, hắn để ý là, Ung Thánh Hựu mất tích bảy năm, lại là sáu năm trước mới nhận biết Patrick, mặt trước cái kia một năm kia, hắn đi đâu, làm cái gì?

Patrick nụ cười trên mặt không có ngừng ở lại bao lâu, liền đưa ánh mắt khóa tại chén cà phê bên trên, quấy bổng đình chỉ động tác, hắn khổ khổ cười, "Ta rất đần, đều không có phát hiện, thời điểm đó Thánh Hựu, đã một đoạn thời gian rất dài không có ăn uống gì, ngay cả thích nhất tiêu đường mac chiato, hắn đều không có dính một ngụm. . ."

"Thánh Hựu có một chút đặc biệt đáng yêu" Khương Daniel đang nghĩ hỏi tới, Patrick lại đột nhiên chuyển chủ đề, "Ngươi khẳng định cũng biết, hắn đối chụp ảnh là thật rất có tình cảm, chỉ có đang nói đến quay chụp thời điểm, hắn mới có thể biến trở về tiểu hài tử dáng vẻ."

"Ta có đôi khi đều sẽ nghĩ, nếu như không phải là bởi vì ta là chụp ảnh hiệp hội phó hội trưởng, khả năng đời này đều không có cơ hội đến gần hắn."

Cái này bốn mươi tuổi nam nhân, là thật yêu Thánh Hựu ca a, hắn rõ ràng xem ra như vậy hoàn mỹ, lại tại đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề này thời điểm, hiển lộ ra không tự tin một mặt. Cái này hèn mọn sao? Khương Daniel cảm thấy, đây không phải hèn mọn, bởi vì đối tượng là Ung Thánh Hựu, là để ngươi nhất định phải một mực tiến bộ mới có tư cách đuổi theo hắn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Daniel, ta biết tên của ngươi, nhưng là ta biết chỉ có tên của ngươi, Thánh Hựu đề cập với ta lên qua Mẫn Huyền, nhắc qua Tại Hoán, nhắc qua Thanh Vân, còn có cái khác các ngươi đoàn thành viên, nhưng là duy chỉ có đối ngươi không nhắc tới một lời, ta nghĩ, nguyên nhân kia cần chính ngươi đi tìm." Patrick từ tr ong bọc xuất ra một hộp viên thuốc, "Hôm nay gặp ngươi, là hi vọng ngươi có thể đem cái này mang cho Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hộp thuốc, suy đoán bên tr ong là cái gì thành phần, cứu chữa chính là bệnh gì chứng.

Patrick đọc hiểu ánh mắt của hắn, "Yên tâm, không phải cái gì bệnh nan y, mặc dù cái này so bệnh nan y còn muốn tra tấn người."

<04>

"Thật có lỗi, tại không có trải qua Thánh Hựu đồng ý tình huống dưới, ta cũng không tiện tiết lộ qua nhiều." Patrick cầm lấy áo khoác đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi.

Khương Daniel sốt ruột đứng lên, cái ghế ma sát sàn nhà phát ra thao người tiếng vang, nguyên bản còn một mặt hiền lành Patrick quay đầu lại, trên mặt nhiều chút nộ khí, "Ngươi biết không? Kỳ thật ta cũng không muốn Ý Thánh Hựu về nước, là hắn một mực nói cho ta, cùng các đội hữu cùng một chỗ sẽ rất tốt, ta như thế tin tưởng, nhưng là. . ." Patrick bước chân hướng phía trước, giống như là muốn níu lại Khương Daniel cổ áo chất vấn một phen, nhưng hắn cuối cùng không có làm như thế, "Ta sớm phải biết, chỉ cần ngươi tại, hắn liền sẽ không OK. . ."

"Khương Daniel, ta nghĩ nhờ ngươi, hoặc là sớm một chút tìm tới nguyên nhân, hoặc là đem Thánh Hựu còn cho ta. . ."

Còn cho ta. . . Chữ này câu, làm sao quen thuộc như vậy?

"Chờ một chút!" Khương Daniel ngăn lại Patrick đường đi, "Ngươi biết Thánh Hựu ca gần nhất nhận được tin nhắn là chuyện gì xảy ra sao?"

Lúc đầu chỉ là được ăn cả ngã về không muốn thăm dò nhìn xem, không có nghĩ đến lúc này Patrick lại sắc mặt hiện thanh, dừng lại một lát, "Chuyện này, ta sẽ giải quyết." Bỏ xuống câu nói này về sau chạy trối chết.

Thành viên khác đã tại về Seoul trên xe, Khương Daniel một mình lái xe, nhìn xem kia một hộp thuốc, tỉ mỉ phân phối tại ô vuông bên tr ong, giống chờ phân công binh sĩ đồng dạng tận trung cương vị, bọn môig thật sự có thể "Cứu" Thánh Hựu ca sao?

Hôm nay cái này một mặt, không chỉ có không có trợ giúp Khương Daniel hiểu rõ ràng sự tình từ đầu đến cuối, càng là bị nguyên bản mơ hồ manh mối bằng thêm mấy bút hỗn loạn.

Đầu tiên, Thánh Hựu ca gần nhất nhận được tin nhắn xác định là cùng Patrick có liên quan, kia đến tột cùng là ai tại khẩn cầu hắn trả lại Patrick?

H ai người nhận biết là tại sáu năm trước, nói rõ Thánh Hựu ca còn có một năm trống không thời gian hắn không cách nào hiểu đến, cái này nên như thế nào bổ khuyết?

Sáu năm tr ong lúc đó, xem ra Thánh Hựu ca là đắm chìm tại chụp ảnh bên tr ong, vậy hắn đã từng nóng như vậy yêu sân khấu đâu? Hắn thiên phú dị bẩm diễn kỹ đâu? Đều từ bỏ sao?

Từ Patrick thuyết pháp xem ra, Thánh Hựu ca hay là rất quải niệm các đội hữu, cho nên mới sẽ lựa chọn về nước đầu nhập tiết mục thu bên tr ong, kia trước đó hàng năm tụ hội vì cái gì không đến đâu? Là bởi vì ta sao?

Liên quan tới thường xuyên ở tr ong mơ hô tên của ta, lại là bởi vì cái gì? Chỉ là đơn thuần nói mớ sao?

"Thánh Hựu một đoạn thời gian rất dài không có ăn uống gì" những lời này là không cùng bệnh tình của hắn tương quan? Thánh Hựu ca cho tới nay dạ dày đều không phải rất tốt, không muốn ăn là bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân hay là?

Khương Daniel có quá nhiều không hiểu địa phương, đạp xuống chân ga, hướng về đáp án bản nhân phương hướng.

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « bi thương nhân duyên »:

Ung Dan giữa h ai người không thể nghi ngờ là tồn tại "Nhân duyên ".

Nếu như nói mười năm trước bọn hắn là đồng đội ở giữa nhân duyên, kia mười năm sau đâu? Vận mệnh dây đỏ phải chăng còn hệ tại kết nối nhịp tim đầu ngón tay?

Đoạn nhân duyên này chú định bi thương sao? Từ Ung Thánh Hựu đi không từ giã bắt đầu, liền in dấu lên màu xám ấn ký, sau đó Patrick xuất hiện, vị hôn phu chính là tiến hành lúc, thuộc về Ung Dan h ai người, chỉ là ngày càng trí nhớ mơ hồ, cùng trước mắt thật không minh bạch liên lụy thôi.

【 Destiny 】 Chương 08: «CLOSER »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: Chương 05: Chương 06: Chương 7:

Có chút cùng loại với... Tân hôn nhật ký (? ) một chương, hẳn là cho đến trước mắt cái series này nhất ngọt, ừm!

Chương 08: «CLOSER » văn /K. Ong

<00>

Năm 2017 ngày 18 tháng 11 ký bán tờ giấy nhỏ, liên quan tới muốn đi quốc gia, Khương Daniel lựa chọn nước Anh, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn nước Anh Mỹ quốc.

Khương Daniel lựa chọn nước Anh, bởi vì nơi đó là người nào đó mộng tưởng; Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều tuyển một cái nước Mỹ, bởi vì người nào đó tại đoàn tổng bên trong nói mình là nước Mỹ nam tử.

Nước Mỹ nam tử còn nói qua, mình đã từng kém một chút liền đi Canada. Ung Thánh Hựu đối Canada hiểu rõ, giới hạn trong biết kia là cái lá phong bên trên quốc gia.

Nghe nói, tại lá phong rơi xuống trước đó liền tiếp được lá phong người sẽ có được may mắn. Mà có thể tận mắt nhìn thấy lá phong thành ngàn thành trăm rơi xuống người có thể dưới đáy lòng hứa kế tiếp tâm nguyện, tại tương lai một ngày nào đó liền sẽ lặng lẽ thực hiện.

Nếu như có thể cùng người yêu cùng một chỗ nhìn thấy lá phong bay xuống, hai người liền có thể không xa rời nhau.

Năm 2018 mạt, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống mũ nồi bên trên lá phong, đừng tại Khương Daniel sau tai. Mà Khương Daniel chỉ là đơn thuần cảm thấy, ca ca rất có sense.

<01>

"Daniel, ra đại sự!"

Vừa mới đẩy ra túc xá đại môn, Hà Thanh Vân liền tiến lên đón, gấp đến độ thẳng dậm chân. Khương Daniel tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu đã xảy ra chuyện gì, vô ý thức nắm chặt trong tay hộp thuốc. Thăm dò nhìn thấy trong phòng tổ quay phim, mới chậm tới hẳn không phải là cái gì không tốt sự tình, dù sao tất cả mọi người tại.

"Gia gia ruộng đồng thu hoạch, ta cùng lão bà phải chạy trở về hỗ trợ, Trí Thánh ca hẹn phóng túng cục lãnh đạo hôm nay đàm thương vụ hợp tác, Trân Ánh bị các học sinh hẹn ra ngoài tụ hội, Quan Lâm càng là trước kia liền bay trở về Trung Quốc tham gia hoạt động đi, Tại Hoán cùng Hữu Trấn, Đại Huy muốn đi phòng thu âm, Mẫn Huyền cùng Chí Huân có tống nghệ muốn biểu diễn, ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ?"

Hà Thanh Vân ba lạp ba lạp đem các thành viên an bài của hôm nay niệm toàn bộ, gấp vội vàng hoảng thúc giục Khương Daniel cho đề nghị, thế nhưng là hắn còn không hiểu ra sao nha.

"Cha, ta muốn cùng Mẫn Huyền Oppa cùng một chỗ!"

Thẳng đến nơi xa truyền đến non nớt giọng nữ, Khương Daniel mới hiểu rõ là chuyện gì xảy ra, hóa ra Hà Thanh Vân hiện tại là đang tìm một ngày trẻ nhỏ bảo mẫu đâu.

"Còn có thể làm sao, ta đến chiếu cố vấn Hà Xuyên đi." Khương Daniel bất động thanh sắc đem hộp thuốc giấu đến túi áo bên trong, vươn ra cánh tay liền nghĩ qua đi cho Hà Thanh Vân nữ nhi một cái to lớn ôm.

Nhưng mà tiểu nữ hài dính tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên người, hoàn toàn không có muốn phản ứng Khương Daniel dự định. Cái này xấu hổ, hắn tốt xấu một cái trước quốc dân C vị, hiện một tuyến diễn viên, cứ như vậy bị ba tuổi hài tử gạt tại một bên.

"Hà Xuyên nha, hôm nay cùng thúc thúc chơi được không?" Mềm nhu thanh âm đánh vỡ cục diện lúng túng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cách nhiều năm gãy tai người kỹ một lần nữa thượng tuyến. Nhỏ Hà Xuyên tinh tinh mắt nháy mắt được thắp sáng, chỉ huy Ung Thánh Hựu tuần tự mở ra tả hữu hai cái lỗ tai, hưng phấn đến thẳng vỗ tay chưởng.

"Hô..." Hà Thanh Vân thở dài một hơi, chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, "May mắn Thánh Hựu hôm nay cũng có rảnh, vậy liền phiền phức hai người các ngươi~ "

Một đoàn người thu dọn đồ đạc riêng phần mình đuổi hành trình, Hà Thanh Vân đặc địa quay đầu muốn cùng Hà Xuyên chào hỏi, "Cha đi a ~ "

Nhỏ Hà Xuyên lựa chọn tính xem nhẹ ba của mình, quả nhiên là thân sinh. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi xổm xuống phá phá nhỏ Hà Xuyên cái mũi, "Hà Xuyên nha, hôm nay cùng Thánh Hựu thúc thúc còn có Daniel thúc thúc hảo hảo cùng nhau chơi đùa, nhớ kỹ không muốn lấn phụ bọn họ a, bọn hắn đều là ta trân quý đệ đệ a."

Nhỏ Hà Xuyên hất cằm lên trịnh trọng đối Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật gật đầu, "Ừm!" Tay nhỏ giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đại thủ, "Hà Xuyên hôm nay có thể hòa hảo nhìn thúc thúc hạnh phúc vượt qua, Mẫn Huyền Oppa sớm chút trở về thấy Hà Xuyên a ~ "

Hà Thanh Vân còn có thể làm sao đâu, mình sinh bề ngoài hiệp hội bé con, không pick thì đã, một pick chính là đoàn bên trong thuốc nhỏ mắt line, cũng được cũng được.

<02>

Thừa dịp nhỏ Hà Xuyên quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quay người, Khương Daniel đem Patrick cho hộp thuốc giấu đến hai người gian phòng bên trong, lại lúc đi ra chỉ thấy nhỏ Hà Xuyên nằm sấp tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngực cho hắn một cái bobo, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên xấu hổ đến không được, một bên lại là thân thể lượng điện báo nguy trạng thái.

"Hà Xuyên nha, muốn chơi bay cao cao sao?" Khương Daniel đau lòng không được, mượn cơ hội chuyển di tiểu hài tử lực chú ý.

"Cái gì là bay cao cao?" Ba tuổi hài tử đối trò chơi loại đồ vật hay là cảm thấy rất hứng thú.

Tê liệt ngã xuống ở trên ghế sa lon Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho rằng rốt cục đạt được nghỉ ngơi cơ hội, còn muốn lấy cho Khương Daniel một cái ánh mắt cảm kích, ai nghĩ đến, một giây sau thân thể của mình liền đằng không...

Khương Daniel chào hỏi cũng không đánh, giang hai cánh tay, một cái ôm công chúa liền đem trên ghế sa lon Ung Thánh Hựu cho vớt lên, nguyên địa xoay tròn vài vòng, mãnh liệt ly tâm suất để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không thích ứng, nhưng là rất nhanh liền bị khoái cảm cho đánh lui, hắn nhớ tới nhiều năm trước cùng các đội hữu cùng một chỗ tại Tế Châu đảo chơi cơ động trò chơi, khi đó quy tắc là phải nhẫn ở không ra, thế nhưng là hiện tại hắn không cần để ý cái gì đầu khung, cũng thật lâu không có đi chơi qua loại kia sẽ để cho tim đập rộn lên trò chơi.

Xoay tròn kết thúc, Khương Daniel tay trái hạ thấp, để Ung Thánh Hựu dài chân có thể tự nhiên rơi xuống đất, nhưng mà người yếu ca ca trải qua như thế giày vò, nhất thời dưới chân không có khí lực, không có thể đứng ổn. Khương Daniel sớm liền đoán rằng đến sẽ như thế, tay phải hơi chút dùng sức, trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu dao động thân thể hữu lực trụ cột.

Dựa vào tại Khương Daniel tay phải chế tạo ra không gian bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa phát giác đỏ mặt, bởi vì ba mươi mấy tuổi lại bị như thế dễ như trở bàn tay xoay quanh vòng, cũng bởi vì hắn giờ phút này liền tại Khương Daniel trong ngực.

"Thánh Hựu Oppa đỏ mặt a, thật là dễ nhìn ~" nhỏ Hà Xuyên vỗ tay reo hò, chơi một hồi về sau nàng đã thành công đổi giọng gọi Ung Thánh Hựu vì Oppa, tại nàng ba tuổi nhân sinh quy tắc bên trong, dáng dấp đẹp mắt ca ca đều là Oppa, về phần một vị khác?"Daniel thúc thúc, Hà Xuyên cũng phải chơi ~ "

Khương Daniel song tay vịn chặt Ung Thánh Hựu vai, tự nhiên đem hắn thả ở trên ghế sa lon, giống tiện tay buông xuống ba lô của mình đồng dạng. Đưa lưng về phía ống kính, cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái wink, đẹp mắt nốt ruồi nước mắt, quen thuộc ngựa Charlone cười, đường cong tinh xảo khóe miệng, đáng yêu ni răng, toàn bộ đều để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm phiền ý loạn. Mà Khương Daniel chỉ là xoay người sang chỗ khác, đem mình biến thân làm chơi trò chơi công trình, chọc cho nhỏ Hà Xuyên cười khanh khách.

Nhờ có Khương Daniel "Cứu viện", Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần lâm vào mỏi mệt trong mộng cảnh.

<03>

Cảm giác được có cái gì tại nắm kéo mặt mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mở hai mắt ra, nhỏ Hà Xuyên kích động hô hào, "Thánh Hựu Oppa, chúng ta đi ra ngoài chơi đi!"

Nguyên lai tại Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận ngủ thời gian bên trong, Khương Daniel mang theo nàng tại các cái gian phòng bên trong chơi một vòng, tiểu hài tử đi đến "Gió xuân" trong phòng thời điểm, biết được đây là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỗ ở gian phòng, mê muội thân trên nhảy nhảy cộc cộc làm cho nguyên vốn cũng không an bình không gian càng thêm rối tinh rối mù, vì thủ hộ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cuối cùng một tia bệnh thích sạch sẽ tinh thần, Khương Daniel đành phải đáp ứng mang nhỏ Hà Xuyên đi "Có nước" chỗ chơi, lúc này mới tìm được một con đường sống.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi cũng chuẩn bị một chút, chúng ta đi bơi lội đi." Khương Daniel trong tay mang theo một cái bọc nhỏ, chính tại hướng bên trong nhét áo tắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu về đến phòng thu thập một lát, đuổi theo hào hứng cao nhỏ Hà Xuyên cùng Khương Daniel, cái này hoàn toàn chính là hai tiểu hài tử nha.

Mười năm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu là hoàn toàn xứng đáng điều khiển đảm đương, mười năm sau, hắn chỉ cần an tĩnh ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế, bởi vì Khương Daniel chính tại một lần nữa cấu Kiện lấy cảm giác an toàn.

We ain 't ever getting older / No we ain 't ever getting older

Người nghiện thuốc «CLOSER » tại trong xe vang vọng, đây là Gia Bình hành trình hai người bọn họ cộng đồng pick nhạc nền.

Có như vậy một nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu thật cảm giác đến bọn hắn sẽ không thay đổi lão, tình cảm của bọn hắn sẽ không phai màu, nhất là lần này lựa chọn cùng các đội hữu cùng một chỗ thu tiết mục, đối với hắn mà nói, là một loại cứu rỗi, càng là một loại bằng chứng, hắn rất muốn một đáp án, một cái để hắn có thể an tâm đáp án.

"Daniel, ngươi gặp qua hắn rồi?"

Ghế sau nhỏ Hà Xuyên an ổn ngủ, toa xe bên trong âm nhạc cũng có một kết thúc, toàn bộ thế giới chỉ còn lại lốp xe nghiền ép đường cái thanh âm, còn có hai người mang tâm sự riêng hô hấp. Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe chở ký lục nghi cùng tổ quay phim lắp đặt ống kính đều đóng lại, ống kính bên ngoài, hắn không còn xưng hô hắn là "Niel", mà chỉ là nhàn nhạt kêu Daniel.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel tay cầm tay lái nắm thật chặt, thuốc là hắn cố ý thả tại bắt mắt nhất vị trí, bởi vì sợ ngây ngốc Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tìm không thấy, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ chủ động nhắc tới, dù sao trước đó đủ loại đều đang đồn đạt lấy hắn trốn tránh thảo luận chuyện này thái độ.

"Nha..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt lên tiếng, quay đầu đi xem phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ.

"Ngươi không hiếu kỳ hắn nói những gì sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem một mảnh trời trong Seoul, lại cảm thấy hết thảy trước mắt, cũng không bằng mười năm hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu ghế lái phụ nhìn thấy vẻ lo lắng thiên na động lòng người.

"Hắn sẽ không nói cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu không quay đầu lại, Khương Daniel lại nhìn thấy tay của hắn tại trên đùi vuốt ve, mơ hồ khẩn trương cảm giác xuyên thấu qua ngôn ngữ tay chân truyền ra ngoài.

Đã không nguyện ý giảng, cần gì phải chặt đứt ngoại giới quấy nhiễu đâu? Khương Daniel không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là hắn đột nhiên biết mình muốn cái gì. Vài ngày trước gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu, trong đầu của hắn tất cả đều là dấu chấm hỏi, tất cả đều là mình tò mò, nhưng là vừa rồi tại trong túc xá kia một phen hỗ động để hắn hiểu được, mình càng là lo nghĩ, càng là rời xa đáp án, đã còn có năng lực để Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ, vậy không bằng liền hướng phía xán lạn phương hướng chạy tới, về phần những cái kia màu xám khu vực, hắn không nghĩ lại buộc Ung Thánh Hựu.

Rồi sẽ có biện pháp, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở bên người, hết thảy đều sẽ tốt.

<04>

Tiết mục tổ đã cùng sân bãi phương bắt chuyện qua, cố ý lưu lại một cái trong phòng bể bơi cung cấp bọn hắn quay chụp.

Khương Daniel thay đổi bạch sau lưng cùng lục sắc quần đùi, Ung Thánh Hựu thì là một kiện rộng rãi màu trắng áo thun cùng một đầu hoa quần. Kia đường vân để Khương Daniel nghĩ từ bản thân lần thứ nhất trực tiếp lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đến phòng của hắn thông cửa mặc áo sơmi hoa, mười năm trôi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện hay là sẽ để cho hắn cảm thấy rất an tâm, chỉ bất quá người kia thân hình, tựa hồ so sánh lúc trước càng thêm đơn bạc chút.

Hai người tại tiết mục tổ yêu cầu xuống tới một trận áo tắm tú, quá xấu hổ hai người còn ăn ý đồng bộ cúi đầu.

Vào nước động tác đương nhiên cũng là tống nghệ cảm giác mười phần, Ung Thánh Hựu đằng không đến một cái ngồi xếp bằng tư, Khương Daniel thì là lựa chọn một tay chống cằm nằm ngang lấy lấy diện tích lớn nhất bành xuyên thấu mặt nước.

Năm đó cái kia không biết bơi Busan nam hài, hiện tại đã trở thành đáng tin huấn luyện viên, từng chút từng chút dạy nhỏ Hà Xuyên như thế nào dùng chân phát lực. Mà cái kia có thể tại rừng cây xuống biển bắt cá Ung Thánh Hựu, bây giờ lại lạnh nhạt đào lấy nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu vụng về động tác để Khương Daniel nhớ tới Ai Cập A Bỉ Ni Tây Á mèo, loại kia mèo trong nước bơi lội dáng vẻ đặc biệt đáng yêu, tựa như thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng.

Tại tổ quay phim yêu cầu hạ, Khương Daniel cởi xuống sau lưng, lộ ra trường kỳ quản lý hạ hoàn mỹ cơ bắp. Chuyển hình làm diễn viên về sau, cần so idol kéo dài hơn thể lực, Khương Daniel một khắc không dám thư giãn, từ đầu đến cuối kiên trì rèn luyện, dáng người so mười năm trước càng thêm tản mát ra thành thục mị lực, bởi vì thường xuyên muốn khiêu chiến khác biệt nhân vật, Khương Daniel đã thật lâu không có nhiễm quá mức phát, đỉnh đầu đen sấn thác da thịt bạch, mãnh liệt so sánh, nồng đậm dụ hoặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nhìn tới hắn, nhiều ít vẫn là có chút mất tự nhiên cảm giác, chính hắn là không có bất kỳ cái gì hiện ra dáng người dục vọng, dù sao hắn cũng không có vật này, nhưng trước mắt tự tin Khương Daniel vẫn là để hắn không khỏi hồi tưởng lại mười năm trước dáng người đảm đương, tùy theo nhổ cây mà lên, còn có chút hơi mảnh vỡ ký ức.

Nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu dưới chân trượt đi, không có giẫm ổn đáy bể bơi quả nhiên gạch men sứ, thân thể đánh lấy lảo đảo. Khương Daniel thân thể so đầu não càng nhanh kịp phản ứng, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, giúp hắn tìm được cân bằng.

Sợ bóng sợ gió một trận.

Nhỏ Hà Xuyên còn tại tiết mục tổ chuẩn bị dưa hấu phù trên bảng ngoan ngoãn ở lại chờ hai cái thúc thúc trở về kéo nàng chơi, nhân viên công tác cũng đang chờ hai người tiếp tục cùng tiểu hài hỗ động thật nhiều điểm tài liệu biên tập, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng bơi về đến nhỏ Hà Xuyên bên người, Khương Daniel lại sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ.

Vừa rồi thật không có nhìn lầm sao? Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ cây kia dây thừng, nguyên lai không phải vì giấu ở chiếc nhẫn đính hôn đánh yểm hộ.

Kia rõ ràng, là mười năm trước Khương Daniel tại Busan mua về đưa cho hắn lễ vật!

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên «CLOSER »:

Ung Dan hai người cộng đồng pick «CLOSER », không chỉ có là lái xe du lịch lúc tuyệt hảo nhạc nền, càng là hai người quan hệ một loại chú giải.

Dù cho thời gian trôi qua, khoảng cách kéo xa, nhưng tổng có một ít cái gì tại ràng buộc lấy lẫn nhau, loại này ràng buộc bởi vì một cái động tác thật nhỏ liền có khả năng bị hoán sống.

Tiền văn thị giác bên trong, vẫn luôn là Khương Daniel đơn phương lấy lòng, mà Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao từng thật đẩy ra đây hết thảy. Nếu như hắn đủ hung ác, liền sẽ không trở về, liền sẽ không đem bí mật treo tại cái cổ, giấu tại ly tâm bẩn gần nhất địa phương.

【 Destiny 】 Chương 10: « làm ơn »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: Chương 05: Chương 06: Chương 7: Chương 08: Chương 09:

Chương 10: « làm ơn » văn /K. Ong

<00>

"Tại trận kia sinh tồn trong chiến đấu, đi vào ban A về sau, chúng ta 10 1 người cùng một chỗ nhảy khúc chủ đề thời điểm, ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca là đối xưng chỗ đứng tới, tại đối xứng vị trí, ban A từ thứ nhất tiểu tiết đến kết thúc đều một mực vô điều kiện đang nhảy, nhảy mấy trăm lần, liền thật rất vất vả, bộ dạng này ngồi xuống, về sau liền vừa ý, bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm, từ kia bắt đầu liền thân cận."

Gặp nhau hiểu nhau phiên bản luôn luôn rất nhiều, lãng mạn duy mỹ cố sự đương nhiên rất được hoan nghênh, nhưng nhất bình thường loại kia mới là lâu dài động tâm.

<01>

Không biết qua bao lâu, Khương Daniel chờ Ung Thánh Hựu trở về gian phòng sau xem chừng hắn cũng đã nằm xuống, mới rón rén mở cửa phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên ở trên trải, nhưng không có nằm ngủ, đưa lưng về phía cửa ngồi, Khương Daniel mượn chỉ xem đến trong tay hắn hộp thuốc, không có mở ra vết tích, hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn như vậy lấy nó bao lâu thời gian.

Cảm giác được gian phòng dị động, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có hoảng tay chân, mà là rất tự nhiên đem hộp thuốc giấu ở phía sau, cúi đầu hòa hoãn hỏi, "Niel ra ngoài sao?"

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu cực lực che giấu, Khương Daniel hay là nghe ra thanh âm hắn bên trong giấu kín hơi thở mong manh, nhưng trở ngại gian phòng bên trong camera, hắn cũng đành phải thôi, "Ừm, ca vẫn chưa ngủ sao?"

"Chuẩn bị ngủ." Ung Thánh Hựu dứt lời đang định nhấc lên ga giường trốn vào không gian của mình, ai ngờ Khương Daniel lại ba chân bốn cẳng, giẫm lên bên giường cái thang tử một tay đem một cái giữ ấm chén đỗi đến trước mắt hắn.

"Ca uống chút nóng a, hôm nay hạ nhiệt độ."

Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh trạng, đành phải châm một chén nước ấm dự định để hắn nửa đêm tỉnh ngủ có thể giải giải khát khô, đã người bây giờ còn chưa ngủ, trước đệm điểm ấm tại trong dạ dày cũng chưa chắc không thể.

"Thật sao? Tạ ơn Niel ~" Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận giữ ấm chén, nhưng không có vặn ra muốn uống ý tứ. Khương Daniel mượn ngoài cửa sổ một điểm ánh sáng nhạt, phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu trắng bệch bờ môi cùng dịch trong chăn hộp thuốc, xem ra đêm nay hắn là rất khó chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Không có tiếp tục kéo đẩy, Khương Daniel mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem cái chén thả tại đầu giường, quay người đem mình bao thành một viên dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ bánh chưng, trốn đi.

Khương Daniel mở ra mình tùy thân ba lô, đem hai mảnh đồ vật tích lũy tiến mình trong áo ngủ, trang giấy xé rách thanh âm bị xuống đến thấp nhất, về sau kia hai mảnh đồ vật thuận Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau chừa lại khe hở chui vào, một hai bàn tay to thuận thế đem chăn mền đi lên giật giật, không cho gió lạnh dư thừa xâm lấn cơ hội.

Làm xong cái này một hệ liệt động tác về sau, Khương Daniel mới tại giường của mình nằm xuống, hắn si ngốc nhìn qua kia ván giường, nhớ tới mười năm trước vừa cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đem đến ký túc xá mới những cái kia đêm đông, dù cho đem hơi ấm mở tối đa, thể lạnh Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không được yên giấc, thân thể không tự chủ được run run, thẳng run giường dưới Khương Daniel coi là địa chấn. Thời điểm đó Khương Daniel sẽ đi ra ngoài pha một ly trà sữa nóng, lại đem ấm Bảo Bảo che nóng sau đó hung hăng đào tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng, thẳng đến đầu kia chắp lên cõng bởi vì ấm áp mà dần dần không còn cuộn mình, Khương Daniel mới xem như đạt được một lát an bình.

Ban ngày tại bể bơi như vậy giày vò một phen về sau, Khương Daniel vốn là rất là lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không chịu đựng nổi, thế là sớm chuẩn bị tốt ấm Bảo Bảo dự định giao cho cái này nhiều năm không gặp ca ca tự hành sưởi ấm, ai ngờ thân thể của hắn lại so mười năm trước còn muốn suy nhược, tăng thêm không biết ốm đau, nôn mửa, sợ lạnh, cạn ngủ toàn đều tìm tới hắn cái này đáng thương ca ca.

Khương Daniel còn có thể làm cái gì đây?

Ngoài cửa sổ là chậm nhanh vận chuyển quang ảnh lưu ly, cửa sổ bên trong là mang tâm sự riêng ngày cũ đồng đội. Đen, thôn phệ lấy Khương Daniel trước mắt ánh sáng nhạt; bạch, là Ung Thánh Hựu bị bệnh đau nhức quấy nhiễu thảm đạm.

Santa baby

Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

I don 't mean on the phone

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry

Tonight

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hừ lên ca, đây là năm đó lễ Giáng Sinh hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu biểu diễn khúc mục, nghịch ngợm nhiệt tình uyển chuyển mê người, bọn hắn từng tại sân khấu bên trên chỉ dựa vào một ca khúc liền có thể hiện ra nhiều mặt tính, hiện tại lưu cho lẫn nhau, cũng chỉ có một giường chi cách trốn tránh.

Nhân sinh, có đôi khi chính là như thế châm chọc.

<02>

Tiết mục truyền ra về sau, khoa học chủ đề lại bị xoát bên trên lôi cuốn, lục soát lượng giá cao không hạ, trong lúc nhất thời nổ ra không ít năm đó nhà khoa học, nhao nhao biểu thị chỉ cần sống được lâu cái gì đều có thể trông mong đạt được.

"Ongniel is science "

Đây là nhận người trong cuộc nhận chứng cp phấn khẩu hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu + Khương Daniel, từ sinh tồn chiến bắt đầu liền như hình với bóng ăn ý bạn lữ, sau khi xuất đạo cũng kéo dài nhiệt độ siêu cao độ.

"Ca, các ngươi lại lên nóng lục soát!" Lại Quan Lâm say sưa ngon lành xoát lấy bình luận khu nhắn lại, vẫn không quên từng câu từng chữ niệm đi ra chia sẻ cho mọi người.

\- cái này kỳ tiết mục là khoa học mang bé con nhớ sao? Cũng quá ngọt đi!

\- Khương Daniel hoàn toàn như trước đây dáng người đảm đương, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao vẫn là như vậy tiếc thịt a? Không cần giấu, chúng ta biết ngươi có cơ bụng!

\- ta theo đầu tiểu phân đội đâu? Nhanh cho ta đích thân lên đi nha!

\- mặc dù ta hiện tại rất chanh, nhưng là ta nguyện ý một mực làm chanh, mời khoa học tiếp tục phát đường đừng có ngừng!

\- ăn tết ăn tết! Ta khoa học szd! ! !

Đùa giỡn rõ ràng nhắn lại không ngừng đổi mới, có thể thấy được Ung Dan cp lực ảnh hưởng chi lớn.

"Hà Thanh Vân nữ nhi thật gọi Hà Xuyên sao? Cũng quá đáng yêu đi ~" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật vất vả tại một đống nhà khoa học nhắn lại bên trong xách ra một câu dị loại, muốn hòa hoãn gian phòng bên trong không khí lúng túng.

"Vì Trí Thánh ca tiết mục, ta đem nữ nhi bảo bối đều dựng vào, đây chính là ta sơ công khai a!" Hà Thanh Vân tức giận oán trách, ủy khuất đem thân thể nho nhỏ chồng chất thành một khối.

"Đúng không đúng không! Chúng ta Thanh Vân ca năm đó thế nhưng là vô số thiếu nữ đứng xếp hàng muốn vì hắn kế thừa hương hỏa tới, cái này một công khai sợ là muốn nát bao nhiêu fan hâm mộ mộng." Làm đã từng bạn cùng phòng kiêm ác miệng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem Hà Thanh Vân ôm vào lòng dừng lại trấn an, thật giống hống Bảo Bảo giống như.

Gian phòng bên trong bầu không khí cuối cùng ấm lại một chút.

Kỳ thật từ Lại Quan Lâm đọc nhắn lại thời điểm bắt đầu, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã mặt lộ vẻ mấy phần xấu hổ, nhất là Khương Daniel, đám người chỉ coi hắn là không vui lòng nhắc lại năm đó tổ cp kinh doanh chuyện xưa, nhưng hắn tâm tư toàn tại đêm đó Ung Thánh Hựu dị thường trong cử động. Hắn không biết về sau Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng thân thể đã có chuyển biến tốt, cũng không biết những cái kia để Patrick nguyện ý buông xuống tư thái tự mình giao cho hắn đưa tới thuốc có không có đạt hiệu quả, hắn chỉ tại trong đầu loại bỏ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này theo những người khác cùng một chỗ cảm xúc chập trùng vi diệu thần sắc, phỏng đoán lấy có lẽ hết thảy chỉ là mình lo ngại thôi.

<03>

Giao hàng vào trong bụng, mười một người còn không có muốn trở về phòng của mình ở giữa nghỉ trưa dự định, Kim Tại Hoán vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, "Không bằng chúng ta tới oẳn tù tì đi, người thua đi mua kem ly!"

Loại này không chút huyền niệm hình thức game, cuối cùng bất quá là đem thuốc nhỏ mắt cho đào thải ra khỏi đến thôi. Khương Daniel vốn cũng nghĩ xung phong nhận việc đi theo cùng nhau tiến đến, nhưng nghĩ đến khoảng thời gian này mình cho Ung Thánh Hựu tạo thành áp lực, liền thu chân về bước, dù sao còn có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, sẽ không có chuyện gì.

Nửa giờ sau, trở về cũng chỉ có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một người.

"Thánh Hựu đâu?" Doãn Trí Thánh tiếp nhận hai túi lớn kem ly, dò xét cái đầu nhìn về phía cửa phương hướng, đằng sau tuyệt không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh.

"Hắn nói muốn phơi phơi nắng, đợi chút nữa liền trở lại ~" hồ ly mắt híp thành một đạo khe hở, đang định gặm một ngụm trong tay kem ly, lại bị Kim Tại Hoán vượt lên trước cắn một cái hạ, "Tại Hoán a, ngươi liền sẽ không ăn chính mình sao!"

Trải qua lễ Giáng Sinh kinh hỉ về sau, tất cả mọi người coi là Ung Thánh Hựu đã không còn đáng ngại, dù sao vô luận là thu tiết mục hay là ống kính bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu đều bình yên vô sự, nên chơi đùa thời điểm cũng không thể so người khác yên tĩnh. Chỉ có Khương Daniel biết, trời tối người yên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vô số lần cầm lấy hộp thuốc phát ra ngốc, lại chưa từng mở ra, hỗn loạn tiếng hít thở trong phòng mạnh mẽ đâm tới, đâm đến Khương Daniel mấy chuyến muốn leo đến giường trên đem người kia lay tỉnh.

"Ta ra ngoài gọi điện thoại."

Thực tại hay là không yên lòng, lại không muốn gây nên mọi người vô vị lo lắng, Khương Daniel tùy ý tìm cái cớ, cũng không biết là hướng ai giải thích, liền vội vàng ra cửa.

Hôm nay không biết là nguyên nhân gì, cùng chụp quay phim sư không có đuổi kịp Khương Daniel, cũng không cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

Khương Daniel cứ như vậy cách một con đường, nhìn thấy cái kia không thể quen thuộc hơn được thân ảnh, trong tay kem ly mở ra một nửa, ánh nắng phơi nó dần dần mất đi nguyên bản hình dạng, mà chủ nhân của nó nhìn như cũng không định ăn một ngụm ý tứ. Hắn chỉ thấy điện thoại, rất lâu mà, rất lâu mà, chưa từng ngẩng đầu nhìn đã đổi xanh thông hành đèn.

Tút tút tút, Khương Daniel giẫm lên sau cùng dự cảnh, chân dài ba bước hai bước liền vượt qua vằn, người kia hất lên ánh nắng mềm mại tóc mái theo một làn gió nhẹ xốc lên một điểm đường cong, giữa lông mày là nhíu chặt chữ Xuyên, trắng bệch môi mỏng tại răng cắn vào hạ, thoi thóp ngay cả cầu cứu tín hiệu đều không muốn phát ra.

Đèn đỏ sáng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu bước ra một cái không bước, liền tại sắp rơi thân dòng xe cộ nháy mắt, Khương Daniel vòng lấy hắn eo, đem hắn túm về lối đi bộ.

Chưa tỉnh hồn Ung Thánh Hựu, phản ứng đầu tiên lại không phải tránh thoát, mà là muốn giấu điện thoại. Khương Daniel đoạt lấy, dù sao cũng không phải lần đầu tiên dạng này thô bạo đối đãi, trong điện thoại di động đến tột cùng cất giấu cái gì, để Ung Thánh Hựu ba phen mấy bận muốn che lấp.

Tóc vàng hài đồng ghim hai đầu bím tóc, vững vàng ngồi tại trung niên nữ tử cánh tay làm thành ấm áp trong lồng ngực, hai người nghiêng lấy thân thể, tiểu nữ hài thiên chân vô tà, trung niên nữ tử đầy mắt ôn nhu, ánh mắt đều tập trung tại một chỗ khác trong tã lót hài nhi, xem ra hẳn là một cái nam hài tử, hai đầu lông mày lộ ra vài tia khí khái hào hùng.

Ấm áp một màn tại Khương Daniel nhìn thấy nam tử trung niên gương mặt một khắc này bị đánh nát.

Kia rõ ràng là Patrick, đoan trang nho nhã, ôn nhu như gió, trong tấm ảnh hắn, nhiều hơn mấy phần phụ thân hiền lành, hắn hôn lấy nghiêng thân trung niên nữ tử, khóe mắt đều là hạnh phúc hoa văn.

<04>

Khương Daniel không dám đi phỏng đoán, trong tấm ảnh nữ tử còn có một đôi nữ, cùng Patrick đến tột cùng là như thế nào quan hệ, mà Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng trước kia liền biết bọn hắn tồn tại.

Dưới tấm ảnh là một cái tin tức, cùng trước kia hắn nhìn thấy đồng dạng, là giọng khẩn cầu.

"MR. Ong, pls, give him back to us. I need Patrick! we all need Patrick!"

Không thể giựt lại điện thoại di động Ung Thánh Hựu, giờ phút này trong mắt mất nhan sắc, chỉ ngây ngốc nhìn mặt đất, thậm chí không có trước đó kia cỗ chất vấn Khương Daniel khí lực, mà thân thể của hắn, vô ý thức lui lại, tay phải dần dần xoa lên cổ tay trái chỗ cổ tay mang, nơi đó có thật sâu nhàn nhạt ấn ký, Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa xác nhận mình những cái kia màu xám phỏng đoán.

Cởi bên ngoài bao, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu giấu đến có lưu nhiệt độ của người hắn không gian bên trong, cho dù là cái này buổi trưa ánh nắng, cũng không thể chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu băng lãnh thân thể, hắn chỉ từng đợt hướng bên ngoài tản ra hàn ý, vứt bỏ một bên kem ly tại đường lát đá bên trên dung thành một vũng nước, ô trọc không chịu nổi, lại có vô số con kiến đến đây thưởng thức.

"Vết thương của người khác, luôn luôn đặc biệt đẹp đẽ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trên mặt đất kia một đám màu đen động vật, lít nha lít nhít bò lên trên trong lòng của hắn, lầm bầm hóa thành một câu nhẹ nhàng ngôn ngữ thốt ra.

Khương Daniel không hiểu câu nói này ngậm Nghĩa, hắn chỉ biết, lập tức cần phải nhanh một chút đem mất hồn Ung Thánh Hựu tìm trở về.

Một cái ôm hoặc là một chén nước ấm, đều tại Khương Daniel dự bị trong cổ, nhưng hắn chưa thể có cơ hội đem bọn nó trình lên. Bởi vì, trong tấm ảnh nhân vật nam chính xuất hiện.

Patrick vội vàng xuống xe, đem nhẹ nhàng Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel trong ngực đoạt lại, tựa như cướp đi một mảnh giấy đồng dạng tuỳ tiện.

"Buông hắn ra!" Khương Daniel đưa tay kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, uống chế Patrick dã man hành vi.

"Khương tiên sinh, xin tự trọng, " Patrick nhìn qua Khương Daniel tay, không có chút nào nhượng bộ ý tứ, "Xin ngươi chú ý thân phận của mình."

Thân phận gì? Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không quan tâm, "Ngươi có phải hay không hẳn là trước giải thích một chút tấm hình này là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Patrick rõ ràng nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trong tay ảnh chụp cùng tin nhắn, sắc mặt lại chưa từng sửa đổi, "Xin đem Thánh Hựu điện thoại trả lại hắn, về phần giải thích, ta sẽ cùng Thánh Hựu nói riêng."

Cường ngạnh đoạt lấy điện thoại, Patrick lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghĩ hướng trên xe đi, Khương Daniel đương nhiên không thể bỏ qua.

Thánh Hựu ca, làm ơn, chỉ cần ngươi một câu không nguyện ý, ta hôm nay liền cùng người này ăn thua đủ! Không, chỉ cần ngươi một ánh mắt, ta liền sẽ không phóng khai ngươi, làm ơn, làm ơn.

Trong lòng thanh âm gào thét, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại chưa làm ra Khương Daniel hi vọng động tác, ngược lại, nhàn nhạt mà nhìn mình thủ đoạn, cùng phía trên kia Khương Daniel càng ngày càng dùng sức tay, "Daniel, Patrick mới là vị hôn phu của ta."

Vị hôn phu, nguyên lai là thân phận như vậy...

Một cái có chỗ giấu diếm người, một cái không thể để cho ngươi dưới ánh mặt trời tuỳ tiện rong chơi người, bằng cái gì có thể trở thành vị hôn phu của ngươi? Khương Daniel không nghĩ ra quá nhiều, nhiều đến để hắn cảm giác bất lực, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay khác đẩy ra hắn, cứ như vậy dễ như trở bàn tay địa, cắt đoạn mất Khương Daniel kia vài tia nông cạn vọng tưởng. Bên ngoài bao trả lại, ngay cả Khương Daniel nhiệt độ cơ thể, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không muốn.

Xe nghênh ngang rời đi, chở một cái lạnh như băng Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có Khương Daniel vì đó khiêu động tâm.

++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « làm ơn »:

Thật có lỗi tại lễ tình nhân đổi mới một chương này, liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ tay tổn thương, bảy năm mất liên lạc quyết tuyệt còn có quấy rối tin nhắn tồn tại, đã dần dần triển khai mặt mày, chí ít cái kia nhìn như hoàn mỹ Patrick cũng không hoàn mỹ, cũng không có biểu tượng xem ra như vậy yêu Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Daniel "Buông tay" cũng không phải là bởi vì trên danh nghĩa thân phận, từ trước đến nay có thể dao động hắn, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu.

« làm ơn » là Ung Thánh Hựu đang giải tán trên trận cover solo khúc mục, mà hiện tại thì biến thành Khương Daniel thỉnh cầu, làm ơn Ung Thánh Hựu hướng mình cầu cứu, cũng làm ơn mình có thể dũng cảm đi đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, đối mặt tất cả không biết hỗn loạn còn có mình đầy thương tích Ung Thánh Hựu.

trước đó chương tiết danh đô có riêng phần mình ngậm Nghĩa, khoảng thời gian này ta sẽ tại văn mạt tăng thêm chú giải, dễ cho mọi người lý giải.

viết tương đối loạn, ngược cũng là thật ngược, lần nữa cảm tạ nguyện ý nhìn văn các bằng hữu, hoan nghênh bình luận khu giao lưu.

【 Destiny 】 Chương 11: « gió bắt đầu thổi »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: Chương 05: Chương 06: Chương 7: Chương 08: Chương 09:

Chương 10:

Chương 11: « gió bắt đầu thổi » văn /K. Ong

<00>

Nếu như thời gian của chúng ta có kỳ hạn / muốn để nó trở thành vĩnh viễn /

Nếu là chúng ta ở giữa có vĩnh viễn / nghĩ coi nó là làm có kỳ hạn đồng dạng / mỗi ngày mỗi ngày cảm kích vượt qua

Ba xách nhã hành trình, đám người tràn đầy phấn khởi mà chuẩn bị khởi hành đi xem khủng long, đơn độc Khương Daniel bị trước mắt mèo chỗ chi phối, hoàn toàn chuyển không ra bước chân, ngơ ngác nói rất hạnh phúc rất thỏa mãn. Mà luôn luôn thích thám hiểm Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng ngồi xổm người xuống, giữa ngón tay trêu đùa lấy mèo. Đám người lần lượt di động hướng kế tiếp cảnh điểm, chỗ thấp người giơ lên máy ảnh, lấy mèo vì tiêu điểm, chụp một đống mơ hồ bối cảnh tràn đầy ni răng ảnh chụp.

Ta sẽ ở đây, từ đầu đến cuối ở đây, vĩnh viễn đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi... Không chỉ là Khương Daniel thích kề cận Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao không hưởng thụ loại này thoải mái dễ chịu ở chung không khí.

Khương Daniel trên thân khả năng tồn tại một loại trấn tĩnh hương phân, có lẽ là quả đào vị thơm ngọt, hấp dẫn lấy mèo, cũng hấp dẫn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

<01>

Khương Daniel không có tùy ý mình mất hồn, mà là chiêu taxi đuổi theo Patrick xe, trên đường đi trong đầu hiện lên vô số suy nghĩ, cứ như vậy đuổi theo, hắn có thể làm những gì? Lấy thân phận ra sao?

Mới vừa rồi bị Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra trên tay còn lưu lại hắn quyết tuyệt, dù là ban sơ hai người không quen biết giai đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu đều chưa từng dùng như thế xa lánh ánh mắt nhìn qua hắn.

Sợ hãi sao? So với đuổi kịp bộ kia xe về sau phải làm cái gì, càng làm cho hắn mê mang, là Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác xa lạ từ đâu mà đến, nên như thế nào hòa tan.

Hay là chậm một chụp, Khương Daniel chạy đến thời điểm, khách sạn trong đại đường chỉ có một cái Patrick, xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu đã được an trí trở về phòng.

"Thánh Hựu ca đâu?"

"Hôm nay các ngươi hay là không muốn gặp mặt."

"Ta không thể tin tưởng một cái để Thánh Hựu ca khóc người."

"Ngươi cho rằng, ngươi liền không phải là người như thế sao?"

Cửa xoay trước lui tới bóng người, Khương Daniel cùng Patrick, cứ như vậy đứng tại bắt mắt nhất vị trí, lẫn nhau biểu đạt bất mãn, chỉ vì cộng đồng một người. Người bên ngoài mặc dù cũng tò mò như thế hai cái ngoại hình xuất chúng nam tử trừng mắt tương đối vì cái kia, nhưng không có một cái dừng bước lại. Đúng vậy a, ai lại có nhiều như vậy rảnh rỗi, đi chú ý cuộc sống của người khác đâu?

Trừ phi, trừ phi giống Ung Thánh Hựu nói, vết thương của người khác chảy xuống đến mùi máu tươi, mới có thể thu nhận khát máu cuồng nhìn lén.

Patrick thở dài một hơi, từ vừa rồi tại bên lề đường nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại tại Khương Daniel trong ngực bắt đầu, hắn liền không cách nào khắc chế mình đi lý trí làm suy nghĩ, mà Khương Daniel cũng đúng như đoán trước, trực tiếp đuổi theo, đây càng để hắn mất đi sức phán đoán, nhưng là cãi lộn qua đi, ngẫm lại Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hay là quyết định muốn xuất ra một cái "Vị hôn phu" nên có thái độ, thành thục đi xử lý.

Khương Daniel đã làm tốt một giây sau liền xông lên trên lầu một gian một gian phòng gõ cửa chuẩn bị, nhưng mà Patrick từ âu phục bên ngoài bao bên trong xuất ra một cái phong thư, "Ta nghĩ thật lâu, không biết nên không nên đem cái này giao cho ngươi, thậm chí đến giờ phút này, ta cũng không biết làm như vậy đúng hay không..."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem kia phong thư, ố vàng vết tích bên trong không che giấu được nó nguyên bản bạch, mở ra phong thư, thuần cotton mùi thơm càng qua thời không giới hạn, đâm xuyên Khương Daniel ký ức.

<02>

"Daniel, làm sao ra ngoài lâu như vậy?" Trở lại ký túc xá, Doãn Trí Thánh liền tiến lên đón đến, "Bên ngoài rất lạnh không? Ngươi làm sao bờ môi đều đông lạnh trợn nhìn?"

"Trí Thánh ca, Patrick tìm ngươi." Kim Tại Hoán cộc cộc cộc dừng lại chạy chậm, đưa di động đỗi đến giữa hai người, hoàn toàn không có lưu ý thời khắc này Khương Daniel mất tiêu hai mắt.

Doãn Trí Thánh lễ phép nhận lấy điện thoại, "Ừm, ân... Dạng này a, đó cũng là chuyện không có cách nào khác... A, chuyện bên này không cần lo lắng... Có thể có thể... Giúp ta cho Thánh Hựu hảo hảo thêm cái dầu a... Ừ, tốt ~ "

Cúp điện thoại, Doãn Trí Thánh triệu tập các thành viên, "Vừa rồi Patrick gọi điện thoại tới, nói cần mượn dùng Thánh Hựu ba ngày."

"Ô ~~~" Kim Tại Hoán cái thứ nhất nhọn kêu đi ra, "Đây là mấy ngày không gặp quá nghĩ tới chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vào đầu liền cho Kim Tại Hoán một ba, bóp chặt cổ của hắn đem hắn siết phải thẳng ho khan.

Doãn Trí Thánh cho cái ánh mắt để Kim Tại Hoán mình cảm thụ, "Thánh Hựu tại Canada người chụp ảnh triển ngày mai khai mạc, bọn hắn đêm nay liền phải bay qua, cho nên nói, tại Thánh Hựu về trước khi đến, chúng ta tạm thời phải điều chỉnh một chút quay chụp kế hoạch."

"Trí Thánh ca! Trí Thánh ca!" Phác Hữu Trấn cộp cộp nhảy chân kéo cao âm điều, "Không bằng chúng ta cùng đi Canada ghi hình a! Ra cái ngoại cảnh a!"

Lý Đại Huy hướng líu ríu Phác Hữu Trấn miệng bên trong lấp đầy một khối lớn nổ sườn lợn rán, trong mắt tràn ngập "Ngươi nhưng ngậm miệng đi ca", không có cách, nhà mình ca ca hay là phải tự mình đến kết thúc công việc.

Doãn Trí Thánh quay người cùng chế tác tổ thương thảo ứng đối kế hoạch, một đoàn người liền trở về phòng của mình, phòng khách một lần nữa thu hoạch bình tĩnh.

Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa gian phòng nhìn xem song đỡ giường giường trên, chăn mền cùng gối đầu khéo léo nằm tại đầu giường, trùng điệp ra Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi cái ban đêm khó mà yên giấc trằn trọc. Người này a, nói hắn cái gì tốt đâu, sau lưng lại nhiều khó chịu, hay là đang cố gắng kiến tạo một cái mỹ hảo giả tượng.

Báo biển Ung đen như mực tròng mắt nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, giống cuộn tròn tại nơi hẻo lánh Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu vươn ra hai tay năn nỉ một cái ôm giống như. Khương Daniel sờ sờ đầu của nó, mềm mại địa, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xúc cảm nhất trí, cẩn thận từng li từng tí ôm lấy báo biển Ung, bụng của nó hạ, cất giấu kia một hộp chưa từng mở ra thuốc.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem kia hộp thuốc, trên đời này, càng che lấp càng trăm ngàn chỗ hở, càng trốn tránh càng cuối cùng rồi sẽ đối mặt, có lẽ chân tướng một mực liền nắm trong tay, chỉ bất quá hắn lựa chọn tính xem nhẹ.

Cầm điện thoại di động lên, thông qua một chuỗi dãy số, Khương Daniel nhìn lấy trong tay hộp thuốc, "Ca, có thể giúp ta tra một cái thuốc sao?"

Hộp trên thân còn còn sót lại lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vân tay, Khương Daniel phảng phất có thể nhìn thấy, mỗi lần giới đoạn phản ứng xuất hiện lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt khóe môi khắc chế hình dạng của mình.

<03>

Nói chuyện điện thoại xong, Khương Daniel sụt ngồi liệt tại hạ trải, dán trái tim vị trí, ôm theo Patrick vừa rồi giao cho phong thư của hắn. Mở ra, là một trương có chút pha tạp chụp lập phải, ngọn đèn hôn ám, ống kính tập trung tại ly đế cao miệng chén chỗ, nơi đó là trùng điệp như ẩn như hiện môi văn.

Năm 2018 ngày 15 tháng 12, Khương Daniel làm sao lại quên một ngày này, tràn ngập thuần cotton hương nến vị giữa hai người, tám tấm tràn ngập "Tâm sự" ảnh chụp, từng giờ từng phút, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu miêu tả cùng hắn tương quan ký ức. Hai người, một cái ly uống rượu, đêm đó Khương Daniel thực tại cao hứng quá mức, lại trước mơ mơ màng màng ngủ thiếp đi.

Lật ra chụp lập phải phía sau, là Mark bút lưu lại chữ viết, nhìn ra được mang theo vài phần men say.

Người ta thích vừa vặn cũng thích ta, kỳ tích cứ như vậy phát sinh.

2018\. 1 2.15

Nguyên lai, nguyên lai Thánh Hựu ca kéo dài cố sự, là hắn không thể nhìn thấy tấm thứ chín.

Có cái gì, từ khóe mắt bò qua, dọc theo gương mặt độ cong, tiến vào khóe miệng.

Khổ, chát chát.

Khương Daniel quên, đến cùng bao lâu không khóc qua. Nhiều năm như vậy, hắn sớm dưỡng thành một cái thói quen, mỗi lần bị ép tới thở không nổi lúc, hai tay chống đỡ tại góc bàn, cố gắng trợn to hai mắt, để mặt cùng mặt bàn hiện lên song song góc độ, cứ như vậy, dù cho thật thút thít, nước mắt cũng sẽ trực tiếp rơi xuống, không đến mức hoa trang, ảnh hưởng hắn lên đài biểu diễn. Hắn đã từng thử mượn nhân vật tên Nghĩa nghĩ còn sảng khoái hơn khóc một trận, nhưng kia cuối cùng khác biệt, thu phóng tự nhiên từ trước đến nay không phải hắn cường hạng.

Điểm này ngược lại là cùng hắn Thánh Hựu ca rất giống, còn nhớ rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu solo làm diễn viên thời điểm, phảng phất không phải tại diễn dịch nhân vật, mà là biến thành nhân vật bản thân, mỗi một câu lời kịch đều là từ nội tâm nói ra. Khi đó Khương Daniel tổng đang nghĩ, loại chuyện này cũng giống lời nói sao?

Thế là Khương Daniel chứng kiến Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì không thể kịp thời xuất diễn mà dài dằng dặc bản thân điều vừa, có thể là một trận ngắn ngủi trốn đi du lịch, có thể là cùng người nhà gặp nhau tìm nội tâm mềm mại, có thể là cùng các thành viên đùa giỡn vui cười cực độ cuồng hoan.

Khương Daniel nói với mình, nhân vật cùng chân thực nhân sinh, là cần tách ra, hắn cũng làm như vậy, cố gắng đi thành vì một cái "Diễn kỹ phái", mà không phải "Nhập hí phái" . Mà hắn cái kia dễ dàng nhập hí khó mà xuất diễn Thánh Hựu ca đâu, sớm đã tại hắn học được những đạo lý này thời điểm, rời đi giới văn nghệ.

"Ca, ngươi đang làm gì?" Lại Quan Lâm gõ cửa tiến đến, nhìn thấy co rút lấy bả vai Khương Daniel, nhìn nhìn lại trong ngực hắn ôm thật chặt báo biển Ung cùng một trương đơn bạc chụp lập phải, thở dài, "Ca, đi thôi, đi tìm Thánh Hựu ca đi."

Khương Daniel không biết Lại Quan Lâm tại sao lại tại ngắn ngủi trong vài giây liền đạt được kết luận như vậy, cũng cổ vũ hắn đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn còn không có khóc đủ, đọng lại mười năm nước mắt, còn tại vỡ đê.

"Ca, đi, ta đưa ngươi đi sân bay!" Lại Quan Lâm trực tiếp đem Khương Daniel vớt lên, lật ra hộ chiếu của hắn, đem người nhét vào bảo mẫu xe, một đường thẳng bão tố đến sân bay."Ca đi thôi, Trí Thánh ca bên kia ta sẽ nhìn xem làm, nhất định phải mang theo Thánh Hựu ca trở về a!"

<04>

Có lẽ là khóc mệt mỏi, Khương Daniel ở trên máy bay nặng nề ngủ thiếp đi, 13 giờ hành trình, trong mộng của hắn đều là mười một người cùng một chỗ hình tượng, sau đó là như cái bóng gần sát hai người —— Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một xuống máy bay Khương Daniel liền thu được hai cái tin tức, một đầu đến từ Lại Quan Lâm, là Ung Thánh Hựu người chụp ảnh phát triển tuyên truyền áp phích; một cái khác đầu đến từ hắn làm ơn hỗ trợ ca ca, "Khương Daniel, cái này thuốc là ai đang ăn?"

Khương Daniel chưa hồi phục người kia nghi vấn, gọi xe thẳng đến triển hội sân bãi, cực tốc trong điện thoại lạch cạch đưa vào, "Ca chỉ muốn nói cho ta biết đó là cái gì thuốc là được."

Sân bãi bố trí cực kì đơn giản, người lưu lượng lại không nhỏ, trận cửa quán miệng là dùng giá vẽ chống lên đến thợ quay phim người giới thiệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu, năm 1995 sinh tại Hàn Quốc Incheon, mười năm gần đây du lịch các quốc gia, am hiểu tự nhiên, nhân vật chụp ảnh, bằng vào nó xuất sắc sắc thái lực khống chế cùng thị giác thẩm thấu lực, vinh dự nhận được Canada thanh niên chụp ảnh đại thưởng tân duệ thợ quay phim, lần này triển hội thu nhận sử dụng nó tự nhiên cảnh quan, chân dung chụp ảnh cùng bản thân thành giống tam đại bản khối tác phẩm, chúc xem triển vui sướng.

Triển hội tên: CLOSER ——We ain 't ever getting older

Cái thứ nhất khu triển lãm, gió cùng ánh nắng, núi Hà cùng bờ biển, bầu trời cùng chim bay, tráng lệ hoặc ôn nhu, đều là lộng lẫy mỹ hảo, bình tĩnh như Ung Thánh Hựu đôi mắt bên trong lấp lóe tinh quang.

"Sông núi biển hồ hoa cỏ cây cối, vạn vật sinh trưởng đều có định luật, nhưng mà không có ai có thể chống cự gió thân cận, gió mang đến hình dạng, gió mang đi gợn sóng. Gió, cũng không muốn trở thành thiếu niên truy đuổi đối tượng, gió, chỉ là dính người tiểu khả ái thôi."

Cái thứ hai khu triển lãm, thiếu niên cùng lão ông, hài nhi cùng phụ nhân, nữ hài cùng nam hài, thoải mái lâm ly, đều nở rộ tiếu dung, phảng phất có thể xuyên qua ống kính nhìn thấy phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu khóe môi.

"Gương mặt cùng gương mặt gặp nhau, tâm linh cùng tâm linh va chạm, chúng ta như thế khác biệt, chúng ta lại dạng này tương tự, đồng dạng mới tốt kỳ, đồng dạng đơn thuần, nếu như ta nhìn về phía ngươi lúc, ngươi cũng có thể đáp lại một cái mỉm cười, vậy chúng ta, có thể trở thành bằng hữu sao?"

Cái thứ ba khu triển lãm, không giống với trước hai triển lãm cá nhân khu chói lọi, một mảnh đen trắng, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa tay muốn tóm lấy gió Ung Thánh Hựu, quay người nghĩ kéo ra nụ cười Ung Thánh Hựu, tại mặt kính trước nhìn chăm chú lên mình Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đen, có thể thôn phệ hết thảy nghĩ muốn xâm lấn nhan sắc; bạch, có thể dung nạp tất cả ôm ấp thiện ý sắc thái. Trắng cùng đen, đều là người bản chất, đã sợ hãi lạ lẫm vừa khát nhìn tiếp cận. Trắng cùng đen, là người cùng thế giới này bắt tay giảng hòa phương thức."

Khương Daniel ngừng chân tại một trương đặc tả Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt ảnh chụp trước, mười năm về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt hay là đựng đầy tinh quang, lấp lánh tại cái này một mảnh Khương Daniel đã từng hướng tới thổ địa bên trên. Mà hết thảy này, đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn, mười năm trước trận kia tráng lệ du hành, những cái kia vinh quang nháy mắt, đều chưa từng xuất hiện tại thợ quay phim Ung Thánh Hựu triển hội bên trên, một điểm mơ hồ vết tích cũng không tìm tới.

Giống, chưa từng tồn tại.

"Chúng ta, nói một chút đi."

Phía sau truyền đến trầm thấp giọng nam, Khương Daniel thu liễm trong mắt ẩm ướt, xoay người.

Đúng vậy, ta chuẩn bị kỹ càng, cho dù là vòi rồng, phong nhãn chỗ cao nhất cũng luôn có thể nhìn thấy một mảnh trời trong, Thánh Hựu ca, để ta trở thành ngươi trời trong đi.

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « gió bắt đầu thổi »:

Tư tâm vẫn cảm thấy Ung Dữu rất giống "Trục gió thiếu niên", nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cố chấp cảm tính, ta hi vọng hắn là tự do.

Hiện ở Ung Dữu tại Khương Dan đến nói, là trong ngày mùa đông thổi qua một trận gió, thấu xương băng hàn; nhưng trước kia Ung Dữu tại Khương Dan đến nói, là ngày mùa hè bờ biển đánh tới gió nhẹ, chỉ có vô số đếm không hết thoải mái dễ chịu.

Nhưng là Khương Dan vẫn luôn không dám đi bắt hắn lại, bởi vì gió không có hình dạng chỉ có xúc cảm, tựa như hắn đoán không ra Ung Dữu đối với hắn đến cùng ôm chặt lấy như thế nào tâm tình.

Nhưng là dây chuyền tiết lộ bí mật, chụp lập phải cũng tiết lộ bí mật, tấm thứ chín chụp lập phải, thành công cuốn lên Khương lòng son bên trong gió, tên là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mà cái này gió, cũng đem dần dần thổi tan Ung Dữu nội tâm mây đen.

e mm, vốn là dự định để sữa bình đi theo Khương Dan cùng đi Canada, nhưng là cảm giác có chút thật xin lỗi gửi đưa, sao có thể Ung Dữu vừa đi liền một kéo hai đâu đúng hay không?

e mm, cho nên sữa bình tại sao lại một bộ Thượng Đế thị giác dáng vẻ? Đằng sau có cơ hội lại giải thích ~

tiếp theo chương sắp để lộ Patrick bí mật (kỳ thật vốn nên là một chương này liền viết đến, nhưng là vì đem Khương Dan nội tâm hoạt động triển khai, hoa một chút bút mực. Cho nên tin tức tốt chính là, tiếp theo chương cơ bản đã viết một phần tư. . . Nhưng mà thời gian đổi mới vẫn như cũ chưa định)

liên quan tới chín tấm hình cố sự, Chương 02: « lễ vật »(phiên ngoại) có kỹ càng tình tiết (ta cảm thấy còn đầy ngọt ~)

【 Destiny 】 Chương 12: « hồ ly cùng hoa hồng »

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: Chương 05: Chương 06: Chương 7: Chương 08: Chương 09:

Chương 10: Chương 11:

Chương 12: « hồ ly cùng hoa hồng » văn /K. Ong

<00>

"wuli wannable! Vung sóng Ami đạt ~ "

Tổ hợp hoạt động trong lúc đó, mỗi một lần đoàn thể chụp ảnh chung đều muốn đối fan hâm mộ gọi hàng thu hình lại, từ vừa mới bắt đầu thiếu niên hăng hái, đến cuối cùng ly biệt lúc muôn vàn không bỏ.

Quen thuộc đối xứng vị trí, mái tóc xù thiếu niên nửa dựa tường, hoàn toàn không cố vấn ống kính tồn tại, ánh mắt chiếu tới, tất cả đều là thiếu niên tóc đen kia.

Ta biết, đây không phải kết cục, nhưng là ta tổng nhịn không được suy nghĩ, cuộc sống về sau bên trong, ta ngáy mài răng cũng sẽ không lại quấy rầy đến giường trên người, ta làm quái cười ngây ngô đều sẽ không còn có người vô điều kiện cổ động, ta thất ý cô đơn cũng sẽ không gặp lại giơ chén rượu mời, ta rã rời phẫn uất cũng không thể lại nũng nịu cầu được một cái an ủi ôm...

Ca, Thánh Hựu ca a, nếu như ngươi liếc lấy ta một cái, chỉ cần một chút, ta nguyện ý bỏ xuống tất cả, chạy về phía ngươi.

Nhưng là, ca a, Thánh Hựu ca a, ngươi vì sao, cũng không nhìn ta...

<01>

"Chúng ta, nói một chút đi."

Khương Daniel tùy theo đi tới trận quán hậu trường văn phòng, nhìn xem rực rỡ muôn màu tác phẩm cùng trên mặt bàn minh bài, thân là chụp ảnh hiệp hội phó hội trưởng, Patrick đồng thời còn gánh vác tòa thành thị này to to nhỏ nhỏ chụp ảnh triển hội, bao quát lần này Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Có nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu tác phẩm không?" Patrick tại trên vị trí của mình ngồi xuống, cũng không vội lấy cùng Khương Daniel có mắt thần tiếp xúc.

Khương Daniel tại cho thuê lúc trên xe bản đã làm tốt dự định, nhìn thấy Patrick nhất định phải cho hắn một quyền, nhưng là hắn không có làm như thế, cắn cắn môi, chuyển đổi một cái chân thành thái độ.

"Cám ơn ngươi."

Patrick giống bị kinh đến, Khương Daniel làm sao đột nhiên chuyển tính.

"Cám ơn ngươi, để Thánh Hựu ca tác phẩm có thể thi triển."

Sớm tại tổ hợp hoạt động trong lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không chỉ một lần bị fan hâm mộ hỏi có hay không mở chụp ảnh phát triển dự định, khi đó hắn tổng trêu ghẹo đáp lại, kỳ thật ai nấy đều thấy được, hắn là thật tâm thích chụp ảnh chuyện này, khai triển, cũng coi là hắn một cái mơ ước. Luận sự, Patrick có năng lực vì giấc mộng của hắn chắp cánh, vậy hắn đã làm cho Khương Daniel một tiếng cảm tạ.

Patrick trong cổ phát ra một tiếng ám khí, "Thánh Hựu tài hoa, đáng giá."

Từ trong ngăn kéo xuất ra một bản thật dày sổ, đẩy lên Khương Daniel trước mặt, "Cái này, ngươi hẳn là sẽ muốn xem một chút."

Khương Daniel lật ra mang theo thanh lịch ám văn trang bìa, nhàn nhạt thuần cotton hương, giống nào đó người mùi trên người. Tỉ mỉ đóng sách ảnh chụp, mỗi một trương phải hạ bên cạnh đều có một nhóm xinh đẹp hành thư, ghi chép quay chụp thời gian cùng nguyên do.

Cái này từng trương thật mỏng tướng giấy, bổ sung lấy kia đoạn Khương Daniel chưa từng biết được thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức.

Canada lá phong, nóng rực như lửa, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong màn ảnh, lại giống như xinh đẹp ánh nắng, chiếu được lòng người bên trong ấm áp.

"Đây là hắn vừa tới Canada thời điểm, hắn nói nơi này cây phong cùng Hàn Quốc rất khác biệt, giống như khẽ vươn tay liền có thể bắt lấy một mảnh hạnh phúc, hắn còn nói, chỉ cần cùng yêu nhau người cùng một chỗ nhìn qua lá phong, liền có thể dài lâu không phân ly. Nhưng là ta cho tới bây giờ không gặp hắn cất giữ qua bất luận cái gì một mảnh lá phong. . ."

Kéo dài đường ven biển, ống kính tập trung tại cùng sóng biển vui đùa ầm ĩ thiếu niên, ánh nắng giống khoác tại trên vai hắn hoa lệ áo choàng, cuốn lên bọt nước tùy ý ướt nhẹp lấy hắn trong tóc, sinh sơ ngôn ngữ tay chân thổ lộ thiếu niên cũng không phải là cái quen tay, nhưng cái này tia không ảnh hưởng chút nào trong mắt của hắn kiên định cùng hướng tới.

"Hắn rất thích đi bờ biển, vì chụp tổ này lướt sóng thiếu niên, hắn thậm chí vong tình phải giày đều không có thoát liền hạ nước, một lần kia hắn cùng thiếu niên trò chuyện thật lâu, liên quan tới lướt sóng đến cùng có như thế nào mị lực, liên quan tới là người tại điều khiển sóng hay là biển cả tại phụng nghênh người. Nhưng hắn chỉ là nghe, mình chưa từng thật đi cảm thụ. . ."

<02>

Đường đi, rừng cây, phố xá sầm uất, ánh nắng, dòng suối, tất cả đều thành Ung Thánh Hựu quay chụp đối tượng.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu yêu quý chụp ảnh nguyên nhân, nhân loại ký ức là có hạn, lại nghĩ ghi nhớ đồ vật, một ngày nào đó sẽ bị làm hao mòn, nhưng là ảnh chụp sẽ không, ảnh chụp dừng lại xuống tới, chính là trong mắt một nháy mắt, nó sẽ không nói dối, nó vĩnh viễn công chính.

Album ảnh thu nhận sử dụng, dần dần biến thành từng trương đến từ các nơi tự chế bưu thiếp, mặt sau, là cùng Khương Daniel có kia chín tấm hình đồng dạng chữ viết.

Hợp giếng trạm xe lửa, thật dài quảng cáo đèn bài vây quanh thông đạo dưới lòng đất, kéo dài cầu thang, kia là Khương Daniel hai, ba bước liền có thể vượt qua cao độ, hắn từng ở đây trở về đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó hai người nhấc lên một trận gió lùa. A, Thánh Hựu ca kỳ thật rất biết chạy bộ, Thánh Hựu ca cũng không phải là như trong miệng các ngươi nói tới "Người yếu" .

"P, ngươi thử qua ở tàu điện ngầm bên trong trình diễn một trận đào vong sao? Nếu có cơ hội, nhất định phải cảm thụ loại kia phong hòa góc áo đi ngược chiều oanh liệt."

Tiệm mì, bứt rứt mặt bàn tỉ mỉ trưng bày cay độc nồng đậm mì sợi, là dù cho tại Hàn Quốc cũng có thể cảm nhận được khác phong vị. Miệng lớn nuốt vào, yết hầu tự động phản xạ ra một chuỗi ngứa, về sau chuyển hóa thành cảm giác tiết tấu cực mạnh ho khan, dù cho bởi vì dạng này mặt đỏ lên, Thánh Hựu ca hay là rất thích đi ăn. Khương Daniel đương nhiên cũng thích, thích không chỉ là mì sợi.

"P, đến Hàn Quốc, nhất định phải thử một chút cái này một tô mì, ngươi tuyệt đối sẽ dựng thẳng lên ngón cái! Mang thích người đến lời nói, cùng một chỗ sang đến ho khan cũng không quan hệ a, như thế kỳ thật còn thật đáng yêu đây này."

Nhật Bản mai ruộng, cái kia tiếp cận bầu trời triển vọng đài, lít nha lít nhít đồng tâm khóa làm thành một đạo lãng mạn phong cảnh, ảnh chụp không có tập trung đến bất kỳ một cái nào khóa lại, lại tỉ mỉ hậu kỳ mơ hồ rơi những cái kia ngọt ngào tính danh. Thánh Hựu ca cẩn thận, thật không có cuối cùng đâu.

"P, ngươi nói người yêu nhóm khắc lên lẫn nhau danh tự sau khóa lại lúc nghĩ cái gì đâu? Tình cảm thật có thể chỉ dựa vào một cái không có chìa khoá khóa liền lưu lại sao? Lời tuy nói như vậy, ta vẫn là rất ưa thích loại này nghi thức cảm giác. Nhưng đúng vậy a, như thế nào mới có thể tại cái này mênh mông bên trong tìm tới mình cùng cái kia ta danh tự? Thật có điểm hao tổn tâm trí đâu ~ "

Gia Bình lộ thiên quán cà phê, màu ngà sữa cây dù, tinh xảo mê người bàn ăn mỹ thực, ánh nắng hào không keo kiệt địa quang cố vấn mỗi một cái góc, phơi nơi rất xa núi cảnh cây cối đều toả sáng sinh cơ bừng bừng. Chính là ở đây, bọn hắn lần thứ nhất tại ống kính trước mặt bằng phẳng dính chặt, cũng là ở đây, Khương Daniel giật ra dây thừng. Khi đó Thánh Hựu ca thật một chút cũng không có ý tức giận, ngược lại là bởi vì ta nguyên nhân, cũng bị cực lớn côn trùng dọa cho phát sợ đâu.

"P, đến uống cà phê, nhớ kỹ muốn dẫn điện muỗi chụp, côn trùng thật rất phiền lòng. Nghe nói Gia Bình là cùng người yêu đi địa phương, gần nhất ta thường xuyên đang nghĩ, có cái gì thật là mệnh định sao? Mật ong chi tại pizza? Lam văn pho mát chi tại rượu đỏ? Nào có cái gì destiny? Đổi lại cái khác hẳn là cũng không có chênh lệch a?"

Những này, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu gửi cho Patrick. Chính như lần trước trực tiếp lúc trả lời fan hâm mộ như thế, những năm này hắn đi rất nhiều nơi, nhưng đại đa số thời điểm hay là ngốc tại Hàn Quốc.

"Gia Bình, Thánh Hựu nói hắn không nghĩ lại đi, ta biết hắn đang nỗ lực chạy ra hồi ức ràng buộc, nhưng là hắn không thể thành công." Patrick vuốt vuốt mặt bàn cái bật lửa, nhưng không có nhóm lửa thuốc lá dự định."Daniel, ngươi biết đối một sự kiện nghiện, là như thế nào cảm giác sao?"

Làm sao không biết? Làm sao có thể không biết?

<03>

Patrick mở ra trong điện thoại di động album ảnh giao diện, đẩy lên Khương Daniel trước mặt, có chút điểm một cái giữa ngón tay kẹp lấy tàn thuốc im lặng hỏi thăm đối phương mình phải chăng có thể hút thuốc, nhưng mà còn chưa đạt được cho phép, ánh lửa liền lan tràn thiêu đốt mùi thuốc lá.

Khương Daniel chỉ dùng 0.1 giây, liền nhận ra kia ảnh chụp. Không sai, là trước kia xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong điện thoại di động tin nhắn, kia nhà bốn người nam chủ nhân công, xác thực chính là trước mắt Patrick.

"Đây là ta phu nhân, còn có ta một đôi nữ. . ." Sương mù mêPatrick mặt, trong thoáng chốc thần thái kia, lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giống nhau đến mấy phần."Thánh Hựu gần nhất mới biết được chuyện này, thật có lỗi, là lấy một cái cũng không hữu hảo phương thức."

Ngươi có gia thất? Vị hôn phu kia lại là chuyện gì xảy ra?

"Ngươi không có đoán sai, khoảng thời gian này Thánh Hựu nhận được tin nhắn, đến từ thê tử của ta." Thuốc lá tại ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa ở giữa chậm rãi thiêu đốt lên, dâng lên một cỗ hào không sức sống sương mù, ngay từ đầu hút vào kia một ngụm, bất quá là chấp niệm, nôn sau khi đi ra, giống như đã chẳng phải khao khát."Ta cùng thê tử đều là người Mỹ, về sau di cư Canada, trước đó nàng mơ hồ biết Thánh Hựu tồn tại, nhưng là chưa từng nói qua cái gì."

Thở dài một tiếng, "Là ta quá tham lam..."

"Ta thừa nhận, tại quán cà phê lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Thánh Hựu, ta liền tồn tâm tư, làm sao lại không tâm động đâu? Điểm này, Daniel ngươi hẳn là so với ai khác đều rõ ràng. Như bị tổn thương ấu thú Thánh Hựu, tuỳ tiện liền có thể khiêu động bất luận kẻ nào nội tâm ý muốn bảo hộ."

Khương Daniel rất không thích Patrick loại này đương nhiên thuyết pháp, nhưng hắn nhưng không có phản bác. Hắn nhớ tới 616 đêm đó , chờ đợi lấy xuất đạo danh sách công bố Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẫn nước mắt thở dốc cố gắng bình phục tâm tình không khiến người ta nhìn ra yếu ớt bộ dáng, kích phát Khương Daniel cho ra một thế kỷ ôm.

Dục vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu có được làm người vì đó điên cuồng ma lực; nghiện, Ung Thánh Hựu là một loại giới không xong nghiện.

"Sau khi kết hôn ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thử qua rời đi cái kia 'Nhà', thẳng đến ta đuổi theo Hàn Quốc, nàng nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế tìm được Thánh Hựu phương thức liên lạc, bắt đầu khoảng thời gian này tin nhắn oanh tạc..."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới vô số lần điện thoại sáng lên lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt tuyệt vọng cùng bất lực, hắn không dám tưởng tượng, một cái xưng là vị hôn phu người, một cái làm bạn nhiều năm như vậy người, kết quả là lại phát hiện bất quá là hất lên chồng của người khác danh hiệu giả nhân giả nghĩa người, trùng kích như thế, là Ung Thánh Hựu có khả năng tiếp nhận sao?

"Ngươi lừa gạt Thánh Hựu ca?"

Đối mặt gấp đến đỏ mắt Khương Daniel, Patrick ngược lại là bình tĩnh rất nhiều, tiếp tục thổ lộ chính hắn lời muốn nói, "Đến gần hắn tâm, thật rất không dễ dàng. Nếu như không phải chụp ảnh chuyện này, ta chỉ sợ đời này, đều không có cơ hội tiến vào hắn ánh mắt."

"Nhưng là càng tiếp cận, ta liền càng không muốn buông tay."

"Thánh Hựu trong lòng có rất nhiều khe hở, ta có lòng tin chữa trị bọn chúng, cho dù là dùng thời gian sáu năm."

Chán ghét trước mắt nam tử này lẩm bẩm, Khương Daniel huy quyền hung hăng nện tại tấm kia mặt tái nhợt bên trên, "Chữa trị? Đừng đem lời nói được dễ nghe như vậy! Ngươi bất quá là đang gạt Thánh Hựu ca thôi!"

Người kia khóe miệng chảy ra vài tia đỏ sậm, lại ngược lại tay run run đi rút ra một cái khác chi mới thuốc lá, "Ta thật tin tưởng mình có thể, nhưng là ta không nghĩ tới, hắn chọn về Hàn Quốc..."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới lần trước Patrick nói qua hắn không đồng ý Ung Thánh Hựu về nước sự tình, hắn coi là đây chẳng qua là người yêu không bỏ cùng đố kị.

"Hắn mới vừa vặn biến tốt..." Patrick lời nói ở giữa lại nhiều vài tia nghẹn ngào, "Dĩ vãng hắn trằn trọc lưỡng địa ta đều xưa nay không từng hỏi đến, nhưng là lần này, hắn nói muốn trở về thấy các ngươi..."

"A!" Khương Daniel trong thoáng chốc coi là Patrick không phải đang hút thuốc mà là tại say rượu, "Vì ta có thể buông tay để hắn trở về gặp các ngươi, ngươi biết không?"

"Hắn thậm chí đáp ứng cầu hôn của ta..."

Nguyên lai vị hôn phu bất quá là cái tươi mới xưng hô, là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Patrick ở giữa "Đàm phán" điều kiện.

"Ta ly hôn, vì để cho hắn trở thành ta duy nhất người kia, ta có thể không cần thê tử không muốn nhi nữ, ta chỉ muốn muốn Thánh Hựu..." Nam tử trung niên giãy dụa càng giống hài đồng đòi hỏi một kiện đồ chơi lại mong mà không được.

Nếu quả thật yêu hắn, vì sao kéo sáu năm mới ly hôn?

Patrick giống như xem hiểu Khương Daniel biểu lộ, lại như chỉ tại tự nói, "Sớm nên làm như vậy, nhưng ta cùng hắn quá tương tự, chúng ta đều đang trốn tránh, ta áy náy tại gia đình của ta, mà hắn sợ hãi một lần nữa yêu cái trước người... Kết quả là, chúng ta bất quá là tại lẫn nhau tra tấn..."

"Ly hôn thủ tục làm thỏa đáng về sau, ta liền theo sát Thánh Hựu đi Hàn Quốc, có thể nói là lần đầu tiên, ta liền biết là ngươi, Khương Daniel, Thánh Hựu trong mộng trải qua thường xuất hiện danh tự."

"Còn nhớ rõ Busan một lần kia sao? Khi đó ta vừa mới biết được thê tử cử động, liền đi thấy Thánh Hựu, cùng nó nói sợ hãi hắn rời đi, ta lo lắng hơn hắn sẽ làm ra chuyện hại mình."

<04>

Khương Daniel trong lòng là hận, hận Patrick giấu diếm thân phận lừa gạt Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm, nhưng hắn lại tốt hơn chỗ nào đâu?

Bọn hắn đã từng như vậy muốn tốt, những cái kia xôn xao lời đồn đại, quan tại giữa bọn hắn tình cảm suy đoán, tất cả đều là chưa chứng thực trải qua. Thậm chí chính bọn hắn, đều chưa từng bày lái qua trò chuyện chuyện này.

Ung Thánh Hựu, tại Khương Daniel đến nói, là ca ca, là đồng đội, là soulmate, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể dừng bước ở đây, lại đi lên phía trước kia sai lệch chút nào, là không được cho phép.

Tách ra mười năm, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp Patrick, tại dị quốc mở ra một đóa hoa, gọi tình yêu sao? Khương Daniel không dám chắc chắn, chí ít có thể xác định là, thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu là mang theo vết thương xuất hiện, về phần những này tổn thương, phải chăng lại cùng mình có quan hệ đâu?

Patrick đứng dậy đi hướng trên tường một bộ ảnh chụp, "Thần kỳ sao? Một trong đó tâm vết thương chồng chất người, lại luôn có thể đánh ra thế giới này đẹp mặt tốt."

Kia là hướng mặt trời chạy ván trượt thiếu niên, dắt góc áo tràn đầy Khương Daniel quen thuộc đường cong, hắn còn nhớ rõ, cái kia ánh nắng vừa vặn buổi chiều, tổng tự giễu vận động ngu ngốc Ung Thánh Hựu giẫm lên ván trượt, đáp lấy gió dáng vẻ. Tha hương nơi đất khách quê người, khi đó bọn hắn, sao mà tự do, khi đó cười, cùng trong tấm ảnh thiếu niên, sao mà tương tự.

"Ngươi xem qua tiểu vương tử sao? Trước kia ta luôn cảm thấy Thánh Hựu là đến từ B612 tiểu vương tử, cô độc tinh cầu bên trên ôm trong ngực mỹ hảo tiểu vương tử, thẳng đến hiện tại ta cũng cho rằng như vậy."

"Nhưng là tiểu vương tử muốn cừu non thời điểm, ta không thể vẽ ra một con thuận theo hắn an ủi hắn cừu non, tiểu vương tử ngẫu nhiên gặp hồ ly thời điểm, ta không thể nói cho hắn thuần dưỡng chuyện này luôn luôn tương hỗ, ngươi thuần dưỡng nó, cũng chắc chắn bị thuần dưỡng. Về sau tiểu vương tử nhìn thấy cả một cái vườn hoa hồng, bắt đầu tưởng niệm hắn kia đóa chỉ có bốn cái gai nhọn cao ngạo hoa hồng, ta không thể cho hắn một cái ôm, ấm áp ngày khác dần băng lãnh thân thể."

"Ta luôn luôn sờ không đụng tới hắn, lại gắt gao đem hắn nuôi dưỡng tại ta coi là an toàn nhà ấm bên trong, thế nhưng là hắn cũng giống kia đóa hoa hồng đồng dạng, muốn ngẫu nhiên kinh lịch sóng gió, muốn nhìn sâu róm thuế biến hồ điệp, muốn có được chỗ yêu người đáp lại."

"Những này ta một mực biết, nhưng là ta không thả ra, ta thật quá yêu hắn, hoặc là nói, quá yêu cái kia yêu hắn chính mình. Đến mức ta mãnh liệt phản đối hắn về nước, phản đối với hắn và các ngươi gặp mặt, nhưng là hắn hay là trở về, Nghĩa không phản cố vấn."

"Ta tổn thương hắn, giống đầu kia cắn hắn một ngụm rắn độc, lập một cái không còn tại mỹ hảo huyễn tượng, lừa hắn nói có thể biến trở về dáng dấp ban đầu. Làm sao có thể chứ? Ta biết a, cho tới bây giờ đều không phải ta có thể cải biến, đây là hắn destiny, là ta không đành lòng lại không thể không thừa nhận nhất định phải làm ra dứt bỏ."

"Sở dĩ đem tấm thứ chín ảnh chụp giao cho ngươi, là bởi vì Thánh Hựu không có thay đổi..."

Khương Daniel nhìn không rõ ràng, chỉ cảm thấy có lưu tinh xẹt qua Patrick mặt, tựa như tiểu vương tử rời đi ngày đó phi công nhìn thấy tia sáng kia đồng dạng, đảo mắt liền không gặp.

"Dẫn hắn đi thôi, ngươi là thuốc, ngươi là hồ ly, ngươi cũng là hoa hồng."

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « hồ ly cùng hoa hồng »:

Một mực rất muốn viết một thiên tiểu vương tử làm nguyên mẫu văn, đoạn thời gian trước ổ tại tiệm sách lại lần nữa đem quyển sách này nhìn một lần, lại cảm thấy rất tàn nhẫn, càng muốn tin tưởng tiểu vương tử mang theo cừu non trở lại cái kia có hoa hồng tinh cầu...

Nếu như là Ung Dữu là tiểu vương tử, như vậy Khương Dan lại là cái gì đâu? Ta một mực tại nếm thử tìm đáp án.

Hắn có thể là ngạo mạn lại cô độc quốc vương, cũng có thể là là cố chấp lại lãng mạn cầm đèn người, nhưng hắn càng giống tiểu vương tử thiên vị hoa hồng, giống khát vọng được thuần dưỡng hồ ly, cũng giống giả nhân giả nghĩa rắn độc... Khương Dan cấu thành Ung Dữu với cái thế giới này nhận biết, mỹ hảo hoặc rách nát.

một chương này qua đi Patrick hẳn là sẽ chính thức hạ tuyến, kỳ thật rất muốn cho hắn cùng Ung Dữu hảo hảo tạm biệt, dù sao cũng là đã từng ấm áp qua lẫn nhau người, nhưng là cứ như vậy đi

giải khai một đoạn này vị hôn phu kết, tiếp xuống cố sự muốn bắt đầu giải đọc Ung Dữu lui vòng nguyên nhân, hay là rất nặng nề nha, ta sẽ thử thêm điểm đường đi vào, dù sao chúng ta Ung Dữu thích uống ngọt ~

Chương 14: «Utopia » văn /K. Ong

<00>

\- chúng ta ước định hàng năm ngày mùng 7 tháng 8 muốn tụ hội, nếu như thất ước làm sao bây giờ?

\- vậy liền rời khỏi ngành giải trí đi!

\- tốt!

Cho nên lúc đó ngươi không phải đang nói đùa, là thật đã như thế nghĩ được chưa?

Kỳ thật không phải đi, ngươi đã từng nói, ngươi rất thích người, bởi vì là muốn cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, bởi vì bằng hữu tại nhân sinh của ngươi đến nói thật rất trọng yếu.

Ta tin tưởng, chúng ta là bằng hữu, vô luận là cái gì định Nghĩa bên trên bằng hữu, chí ít, chúng ta đều giữ lại kia phần vì chúc phúc lẫn nhau tâm, không phải sao?

<01>

Tuyết còn tại hạ, một đóa hai đóa, đánh tại Khương Daniel trên mặt.

Lạnh, cũng không phải là bởi vì tuyết, mà là đến từ trong ngực người này môi.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca..."

Người kia nồng đậm lông mi bên trên ngừng lại vài miếng bông tuyết, ngoan cố không nguyện ý hòa tan, nhưng trong mắt của hắn, lại chảy ra nóng hổi nước mắt.

"Niel, P không quan tâm ta..." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn trên mặt đất thật mỏng tầng tuyết, bị chân đạp của mình ra kia một điểm vết tích, đang bị mới tuyết bổ sung."Hắn không quan tâm ta..."

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy mấy khỏa trân châu ngã nát tại mặt đất, kia ấm áp nháy mắt ăn mòn tuyết bạch, nhưng hắn lòng bàn tay nắm chặt người kia, vẫn như cũ lạnh buốt.

"Ca, ngươi còn có ta."

Khương Daniel ôm càng chặt hơn, giống như một giây sau, người trước mắt liền sẽ biến mất giống như.

Nhân loại những cái kia tự cho là hùng vĩ, đối với tự nhiên định luật đến nói, bất quá là nhỏ bé bụi bặm thôi.

Thế là tại mặt trời lại tăng lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đình chỉ thút thít, thậm chí ngay cả Khương Daniel hôn cũng quên mất không còn một mảnh.

"Ca, ngươi không sao chứ..." Đi hướng sân bay trên đường, Khương Daniel rốt cục nhịn không được cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt câu hỏi.

"Có thể có chuyện gì đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu nâng cằm lên nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, Canada mùa đông, dù cho trong xe cũng có thể cảm nhận được thấy lạnh cả người, sợ lạnh mình là làm sao làm được có thể ở chỗ này nhiều năm như vậy đây này? Quên, hiện tại những này đều đã không trọng yếu."Về sau rốt cuộc không cần bởi vì điện thoại đến tin nhắn mà kinh hồn táng đảm, rốt cuộc không cần trông mong chờ một người cho ta hứa hẹn."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nhẹ nhàng, so ngoài cửa sổ những cái kia khắp không mục đích đánh tới hướng đại địa bông tuyết còn muốn nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, "Rốt cục, ta vẫn là thích hợp một người đi lang thang a."

Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như tối hôm qua cả một cái ban đêm hắn đều tại làm sự tình, "Ngươi không phải một người, ngươi còn có ta, ta sẽ cùng ngươi đi lang thang."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh thoát cũng không có trả lời, giống như tối hôm qua Khương Daniel làm sao đều ấm áp không được thân thể này, hắn hi vọng nhiều hắn dù chỉ là cười lạnh một tiếng cũng tốt, cái này không có chút nào tâm tình chập chờn Ung Thánh Hựu, thực tại quá làm cho Khương Daniel hoảng hốt.

Máy bay oanh minh khởi động, là thuộc về lữ nhân cáo biệt nghi thức, chuyến này, một chiều, Ung Thánh Hựu không có nghĩ qua trở về, Khương Daniel cũng sẽ không lại để hắn về cố vấn.

Giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đắp lên chăn lông, Khương Daniel duỗi tay nắm chặt tấm thảm hạ Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

"Chúng ta, về nhà đi."

Bất quá một giây, Khương Daniel cảm nhận được cánh tay kia có chút run rẩy, tay chủ nhân vẫn như cũ mặt không biểu tình, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là nắm thật chặt nó, nắm chặt một cái hắn vẫn muốn cho đi ra hứa hẹn.

<02>

Trở lại Hàn Quốc Ung Thánh Hựu mê man ngủ hai ngày, trong thời gian này, tất cả mọi người bảo trì ăn ý cái gì cũng không có hỏi, chỉ là chờ đợi , chờ đợi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, chúng ta hôm nay không có nhật trình sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc phòng tiếp khách bên trong chỉ còn lại cùng nhân viên công tác đang họp Doãn Trí Thánh, hắn nghĩ không nổi chính mình đến cùng ngủ bao nhiêu ngày, chỉ nhớ rõ rất lâu không có ghi chép tiết mục, tiếp tục như vậy Doãn Trí Thánh bát cơm có thể hay không khó giữ được.

"Thánh Hựu tỉnh rồi?" Doãn Trí Thánh cầm lấy một bên cái chén châm hơn phân nửa chén nước ấm, đứng dậy đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Hôm nay không có quay chụp hành trình, tất cả mọi người rất bận, Thánh Hựu cũng nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy cái chén trong góc tìm cái vị trí, gãy lên chân dài cả người ổ thành một đoàn tử, liền an tĩnh như vậy ở lại, hắn không muốn một người trở lại bất tỉnh tối gian phòng, hắn tình nguyện như thế không nói một lời ở phòng khách nhìn Doãn Trí Thánh công việc.

Nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu bất an, Doãn Trí Thánh nhanh chóng giải quyết trong tay công việc, trong điện thoại phát ra một cái tin nhắn ngắn về sau, quay người nheo lại mắt cười, "Thánh Hựu a, đêm nay cùng ca cùng một chỗ ăn cơm sao?"

"Tốt ~" Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt thắp sáng một chiếc đèn, từ Canada trở về về sau, lại không có hô hấp qua phía ngoài không khí, hiện tại hắn chỉ muốn đổi cái hoàn cảnh.

Seoul đêm, hoàn toàn như trước đây óng ánh, xe tại tung hoành đường đi bên trong ghé qua, rốt cục ngừng tại một nhà ấm áp nhà hàng Tây trước.

"Utopia "

Ung Thánh Hựu gằn từng chữ đọc lấy phòng ăn danh tự, mảnh khảnh hoa văn kiểu chữ lẫn nhau quấn quanh, lại cho người ta một cỗ thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác.

"Danh tự rất đẹp a?" Doãn Trí Thánh nhìn một chút tin nhắn bất động thanh sắc đưa di động phóng tới trong túi, tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nói, "Utopia, xã hội không tưởng, lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy ta cũng chấn kinh nữa nha."

Utopia, xã hội không tưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại phần môi vuốt ve mấy cái này một chữ độc nhất, xác thực rất đẹp.

Phục vụ viên dẫn hai người tới góc rẽ bên cửa sổ vị trí, bên trái là có thể nhìn thấy dòng sông cảnh đêm khoáng đạt cửa sổ, bên phải là bị cây cột ngăn cản được tĩnh mịch không gian, rất thích hợp bọn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ, nhớ tới mười một năm trước, hắn đã từng cùng người nào đó tại dạng này tương tự vị trí bên trên cùng đi ăn tối, chuyện trò vui vẻ, giống như là mãi mãi cũng có chuyện nói không hết đề.

Kẹp tại cứng rắn giấy cứng bên trên menu đưa tới trước mắt, "Khách nhân, cần chút một ly rượu đỏ sao? Hôm nay đề cử phối hợp là lam văn pho mát."

Thanh âm này rất quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu một cái, quả nhiên, Khương Daniel liền đứng ở trước mắt, trên mặt tràn ra thật to cười, chiếu đến ngoài cửa sổ ấm áp ánh sáng, hắn đưa tới menu bên trên nào có cái gì đồ ăn, có chỉ là tại giấy ăn bên trên họa một cái to lớn khuôn mặt tươi cười, khuôn mặt tươi cười trên có ba viên có thể thấy rõ ràng nốt ruồi, đối ứng giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không dễ dàng phát giác kinh hoảng.

Hắn không nghĩ tới, Khương Daniel cũng ở nơi đây.

<03>

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lên cuộc đời mình bên trong cái thứ nhất rượu đỏ, cũng là phối lam văn pho mát, đối diện ngồi, cũng là Khương Daniel.

Lúc đó bọn hắn vừa tại sinh tồn thi đấu bên trong nhận biết, ăn nhịp với nhau, Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn căng cứng thần kinh, liền đề nghị dẫn hắn đi quen biết phòng ăn ăn ăn cái gì thư giãn một tí, thế là từ trước đến nay là bia phái Ung Thánh Hựu, lần thứ nhất nhấm nháp đỏ mùi rượu, liền Khương Daniel giảng những cái kia không ảnh hưởng toàn cục trò cười, lại lộ ra một tia ngọt.

Mười một năm trôi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không thừa nhận, hắn hơi nhớ, không, hắn thường xuyên tưởng niệm năm đó loại kia ăn ý cùng tự nhiên ở chung hình thức.

Hắn muốn chạy trốn, không có có nguyên nhân, chính là muốn chạy trốn.

Một đôi mềm mại tay sắp đặt tại trên vai của hắn, "Thánh Hựu ngươi tới rồi?"

Là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nguyên tới đây liền là trước kia hắn một mực nhấc lên mình mở phòng ăn.

"Thánh Hựu, ta có thể cùng ngươi mượn một chút Daniel sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ không ra bất kỳ cự tuyệt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lý do, bởi vì Khương Daniel chỉ là đơn thuần ngồi đối diện hắn mà thôi, cũng không tồn tại cái gọi là có cho mượn hay không vấn đề.

Một lát sau, rượu đỏ cùng lam văn pho mát được đưa đến trước bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem chất lỏng màu đỏ dọc theo miệng chén đáp xuống, cảm giác trong thân thể huyết dịch cũng đang dần dần chảy trở về, nhấp một ngụm, là chậm chạp kéo lên ấm áp.

Mười một năm trước Khương Daniel nói quả nhiên không sai, rượu đỏ chính là hẳn là phối lam văn pho mát, bọn chúng sẽ tại trong cổ họng của ngươi giao hòa, thuận thực quản một đường xoay tròn lấy vũ bộ thẳng đến dạ dày, sau đó tại nồng đậm phản ứng hoá học bên trong phóng xuất ra nghi nhân khí tức, chữa trị đầu óc của ngươi, để nó truyền lại cho toàn bộ thân thể —— thời khắc này ngươi, chỉ có ngươi, ngươi có thể trầm tĩnh lại, chỉ thấy mình liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thụ được cỗ này rung động, không tự giác ở trong lòng hừ lên tiểu điều, kia là hắn lúc trước liền yêu ca, nhưng là quá lâu, lâu đến hắn chỉ nhớ rõ mấy cái đơn giản âm tiết, hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra ca khúc danh tự.

"Trèo lên "

Ngón tay đụng vào phím đàn, trong nhà ăn tiếng vọng lên dương cầm nói nhỏ.

Một đoạn giai điệu chảy xuôi, lại chính là Ung Thánh Hựu mới trong đầu hừ phát kia thủ, hắn kinh hỉ ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy phòng ăn sân khấu một bên, truy quang đèn chiếu sáng kia một mảnh ánh sáng nhu hòa bên trong, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như vương tử, dùng mười ngón tay tại trên phím đàn biểu diễn uyển chuyển vũ đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất thích loại này "Trùng hợp", lại thêm nó là đến từ hảo hữu, liền lộ ra càng thêm trân quý.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới, một giây sau ánh đèn sẽ đánh đến dương cầm cái khác chân cao trên ghế, người kia chân dài không chỗ sắp đặt, đành phải một con đạp lấy ghế dựa chân một cái khác duỗi thẳng trên mặt đất nhẹ nhàng điểm tiết tấu.

Người kia, là Khương Daniel.

<04>

Ta và ngươi yêu nhau / ngươi cùng ta yêu nhau / cái gì đều nghe không được

Bởi vì có trong chớp nhoáng này / bởi vì có ngươi tồn tại

Tràn ngập khả năng ngày đó / ta đến hiện tại mới hiểu được

Ta yêu trong chớp nhoáng này

Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ rõ tại trận kia sinh tồn chiến bên trong, đã từng từng sinh ra một câu đến nay đều bị nghiệp nội phụng làm bảo điển —— thần tượng chính là muốn cái gì đều làm tốt.

Câu nói này chủ nhân nói như vậy, cũng thật làm như vậy.

Định vị là rapper cùng dancer, lại làm nguyên một quý Phó chủ hát, thế nhưng là hắn mỗi một lần đều làm rất tốt, tốt đến để người quên đi hắn định vị. Cho nên khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận phỏng vấn lúc không chút do dự đem người kia tuyển vì chính mình one pick.

Bởi vì hắn biết, Khương Daniel nhất định sẽ thành công.

Thần tượng đã không còn là Khương Daniel nghề nghiệp, nhưng là kia cỗ chiến đấu tới cùng cái gì đều làm được tốt nhất sức mạnh còn đi theo hắn, cho nên hắn trở thành ưu tú diễn viên và thi nhân.

Mà cái này diễn viên kiêm thi nhân, giờ phút này chính tại một phương nho nhỏ sân khấu bên trên, cùng hảo hữu nhạc đệm, dùng run âm giọng điệu, hát một bài như thơ ca, con mắt, nhìn qua chính là Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng.

Có lẽ là chếnh choáng cấp trên, có lẽ là ngủ gật mấy ngày sau tiểu mãn đủ, lập tức Ung Thánh Hựu rất hưởng thụ, hắn mê say lấy hai mắt nhìn về phía múa trên đài hai người, hắn nguyện ý tiếp nhận trận này vì hắn chuẩn bị diễn xuất, thậm chí nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, đi phụ họa những cái kia lưu động tiết tấu.

Doãn Trí Thánh đứng dậy dẫn dắt Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi chỗ ngồi, "Đến một bài đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu là người đang hát a, làm sao có thể hoàn toàn hoàn toàn cự tuyệt sân khấu hấp dẫn chứ? Trong chén có rượu đỏ, bên người có bạn bè, hoàn mỹ phải làm cho hắn mất đi từ chối khí lực.

Hát thứ gì tốt đâu?

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới, đoàn đội một lần cuối cùng thu đoàn tổng thời điểm, bọn hắn đi đến một chỗ biệt thự , dựa theo kịch bản đi hướng làm bộ lẫn nhau là sơ lần gặp gỡ quan hệ, nhưng vẫn là cãi nhau ầm ĩ làm xong nhiệm vụ ăn cơm trưa, cùng thích người cùng một chỗ lại thêm mới mẻ hoàn cảnh tẩm bổ, hắn lúc đó rất nhanh liền chìm vào ngủ trưa mộng đẹp. Trong mộng không biết là ai tại biệt thự ca hát trong phòng, dùng không lưu loát phát âm phương thức hát ca, ca danh tự tựa như là...

« nếu như là ngươi »

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đưa tới Microphone, không có lựa chọn chân cao băng ghế, chỉ là hai tay nắm mạch, cúi đầu xuống, đóng chặt lại mắt, cứ như vậy hát ra, hắn biết thời khắc này mình, tuyệt đối an toàn.

Đen tối thế giới bên trong, hồi ức phiêu trở lại gian kia biệt thự, nhuộm màu sáng tóc thiếu niên, mặc rất đáng yêu yêu màu hồng vệ áo, giống đứa bé giống như hai tay nắm mạch, khắp khuôn mặt đầy nhựa cây nguyên lòng trắng trứng, hát lại là ai cắt ca khúc.

Không lưu loát phát âm phương thức, bởi vì đồng đội gia nhập mà tự nhiên nhường ra điệp khúc bộ phận, tiếp về cao với mình âm vực part lúc tới gần phá âm lại cũng không sợ hãi, khóe miệng là không thể che hết vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất thích dạng này Khương Daniel, thích cái kia cũng giống như mình yêu quý sân khấu thiếu niên, thích cái kia cũng giống như mình yêu mỗi trong nháy mắt chiến hữu.

Một khúc hát tất, trong nhà ăn vang lên nhiệt liệt lại không thất lễ mạo tiếng vỗ tay, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đánh mở tròng mắt, đột nhiên xâm nhập ánh sáng để hắn có chút thích ứng không đến, dưới chân đi theo mất đi trọng tâm, liền tại sắp té ngã một khắc này, Khương Daniel, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Doãn Trí Thánh, tất cả đều tiến lên đón.

Bọn hắn biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu trụ cột, chống đỡ giờ phút này kém chút ngã sấp xuống nhục thân, cũng chống đỡ hắn gần như sụp đổ linh hồn.

Hắn không có khí lực lại đi đẩy ra, có lẽ hắn thật có thể không cần phải đi đẩy ra. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, đối trợ giúp hắn ba người lộ ra mềm mềm cười, kia cười ngậm lấy một điểm chếnh choáng, ngậm lấy một điểm lệ quang, ngậm lấy một điểm quyết tâm.

"Có các ngươi, thật tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói.

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên «Utopia »:

Ngay từ đầu viết, thật không muốn tốt một chương này hẳn là dùng như thế nào chủ đề đi định Nghĩa nó, ta hi vọng nó là một cái quá độ chương, để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể chân chính cùng Canada chuyện cũ cáo biệt, bắt đầu hưởng thụ lập tức hạnh phúc, cũng tại niềm hạnh phúc như vậy bên trong dần dần chữa trị trong lòng vết thương.

Thẳng đến viết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở nhà hàng Tây thời điểm, đi lật xem một vòng Đại Hoàng động thái, muốn lấy một cái cùng Đại Hoàng khí chất tương đối tương cận phòng ăn tên, sau đó liền thấy ba tháng ellekorea quan phương ins đổi mới một đoạn Đại Hoàng video.

"Một thân một mình lưu lại ban đêm, tại trong yên tĩnh chìm vào giấc ngủ nam nhân. Hắn trong mộng xã hội không tưởng sẽ là thế nào đây này? "

Rất thích đoạn văn này, giống Đại Hoàng trên người thần bí khí chất, cũng giống Destiny hệ liệt bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu cô thanh, thế là rất sảng khoái liền quyết định, Utopia, xã hội không tưởng.

Vốn cũng không tồn ở, để người vì đó hướng về một chỗ, không nghĩ quốc gia.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang về Hàn Quốc thời điểm, cũng là nghĩ lấy muốn hứa hắn một cái xã hội không tưởng a, để hắn ở bên trong không còn chịu đựng tra tấn, làm một cái tự do, được yêu linh hồn.

Đối với Khương Daniel đến nói sao, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là hắn xã hội không tưởng, là hắn an định lại lực lượng.

Ung Dữu gần nhất tại FM bên trên hát « ta yêu ngươi tích tắc này », so với « làm ơn » kinh diễm cảm giác, ta càng thích cái trước loại kia đắm chìm tại nhỏ trong hạnh phúc êm tai nói, hắn hát thời điểm khóe miệng đều mang cười, là tại đáp lại fan hâm mộ yêu đi, bởi vì hắn cũng yêu cùng fan hâm mộ cùng một chỗ trong chớp nhoáng này, cho nên mới sẽ như vậy hạnh phúc đi ~

Khương Dan tại đoàn tổng X-con bên trong hát « lại gặp Ngô Hải anh » khúc chủ đề « nếu như là ngươi », rất đơn thuần cũng rất dễ chịu, tiện đường thổ lộ ngũ kim, cũng hát phi thường tốt ~

【 Destiny 】 Chương 15: « ba chữ »(hoàn tất)

Đây là một thiên cấu tứ đã lâu trường thiên, tư thiết mười năm sau cố sự, hoàn chỉnh bát tập thể biểu diễn, chủ Dan Ung.

Tên: Destiny.

Như mệnh vận, cuối cùng cũng có ngày lại gặp nhau.

Trước tình về cố vấn:

Thứ nhất chương thứ nhất chương phiên ngoại Chương 02: Chương 02: Phiên ngoại thứ ba chương

Chương 04: Chương 05: Chương 06: Chương 7: Chương 08: Chương 09:

Chương 10: Chương 11: Chương 12: Chương 13: Chương 14:

Đột nhiên nghênh đón chương cuối, hết thảy trở lại ban sơ nguyên điểm, nửa đoạn sau cao ngược, không phải nhân viên chiến đấu mời nhất định tránh quan sát

(thật viết xong chính ta đều muốn bị ngược khóc, mặc dù từ thứ nhất chương bắt đầu liền dự thiết tốt một chương này tình tiết... )

+++

<00>

"TO: Daniel, đối với bạn cùng phòng Thánh Hựu ca thường xuyên cùng Mẫn Huyền ca cùng đi ra ăn khuya ngươi có ý kiến gì hay không?"

Đối mặt ký bán sẽ lên fan hâm mộ đưa tới tờ giấy nhỏ, Khương Daniel không có thể chịu ở nhếch miệng lên độ cong, nhẹ nhàng tại lời ghi chép cắn câu tuyển "Kỳ thật ta cũng thường xuyên cùng một chỗ ăn" tuyển hạng.

Là không là bởi vì chính mình luôn luôn không che giấu được, cho nên Thánh Hựu ca mới có thể tận tâm chỉ bảo nhiều lần, giáo dục hắn đem ra ngoài ăn khuya chụp ảnh chung đều giấu kỹ, để tránh fan hâm mộ lại bắt đầu suy đoán một chút có không có.

Có cái gì tốt lo lắng đâu, ăn khuya là sự thật, cùng các ca ca cùng nhau chơi đùa là sự thật, thích kề cận Thánh Hựu ca, càng là sự thật.

<01>

"Daniel, những này thuốc là nơi nào đến?"

Thấy Khương Daniel không có trả lời, đặt câu hỏi người đổi cái phương thức, "Hắn có tại đúng hạn uống thuốc sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, ngón tay tại hộp thuốc bên trên vuốt ve, từng chút từng chút, cảm thụ được chủ nhân của nó vân tay. Đáp án không phải rất rõ ràng sao? Ung Thánh Hựu không có tuân theo lời dặn của bác sĩ, không có kiên trì tiếp nhận trị liệu, chỉ là lần lượt đối kháng Khương Daniel cũng không thể cắt thân thể sẽ những thống khổ kia.

Thoái thác hành trình cố ý chạy tới chuyến này, đơn giản là hi vọng có thể hiểu rõ nhiều một chút hắn đau nhức, nếu như không thể chia sẻ, chí ít cảm đồng thân thụ đi.

Ngồi tại đối diện, là Khương Daniel đi Canada trước đó làm ơn hỗ trợ tra thuốc thân cận ca ca, là người đáng giá tín nhiệm. Cũng chính là bởi vì phần này tín nhiệm, ca ca cũng không tiếp tục truy cứu uống thuốc chính là ai, chỉ chậm rãi tận lực khách quan nói cho Khương Daniel, hắn chỗ có thể trợ giúp giải đáp hết thảy.

Dựa theo liều lượng cùng thành phần đến xem, bệnh hoạn sử dụng dược vật niên hạn đã tiếp cận bảy tám năm, mà lại là không ngừng tăng thêm dùng lượng cái chủng loại kia, rõ ràng dược vật đã không cách nào hoàn toàn tác dụng, nhưng nếu như bất tuân chiếu lời dặn của bác sĩ đúng hạn theo lượng phục dụng, người bệnh vô cùng có khả năng xuất hiện giới đoạn phản ứng, nhẹ thì muốn ăn hạ xuống; nặng hơn nữa một chút có lẽ sẽ kháng cự ăn, dù cho ăn hết cũng sẽ sinh ra sinh lý tính nôn mửa.

"Nghiêm trọng hơn, có thể sẽ có tự mình hại mình hiện tượng..."

Đối mặt ca ca cẩn thận từng li từng tí suy đoán, Khương Daniel tâm đông một chút chìm đến đáy cốc, hắn rầu rĩ lật lấy điện thoại ra bên trong ảnh chụp, đưa cho ca ca.

"Daniel, bằng hữu của ngươi hiện tại, rất cần ngươi!"

Đây là Khương Daniel có thể nghe vào câu nói sau cùng, trên mặt bàn màn hình điện thoại di động dần dần tối xuống, biến mất một con nhỏ gầy cánh tay còn có trên cổ tay bỏng mắt vết thương, cùng chủ nhân của bọn chúng treo nước mắt tiều tụy mặt.

Khương Daniel biết, Ung Thánh Hựu cần hắn, mà hắn, cũng cần Ung Thánh Hựu, dù nhưng đạo lý này, hắn hoa mười năm mới hiểu được.

Thấy xong ca ca về sau, Khương Daniel thu được Doãn Trí Thánh tin nhắn liền vội vã đuổi tới phòng ăn, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thương lượng sau vì Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị trận kia đặc biệt diễn xuất, lấy tên đẹp "Chúc mừng Thánh Hựu ca người chụp ảnh triển đạt được thành công lớn" .

May mắn, Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra xem như vui vẻ, cũng miễn cưỡng ăn vài thứ.

<02>

Ngày 31 tháng 12, tống nghệ thu đã hơn nửa tháng, thời gian cũng tức sẽ đi về phía kế tiếp năm tháng, tác gia nhóm thu thập mười một người ý kiến, quyết định thu vượt năm số đặc biệt.

Mọi người đối năm mới có mang ảo tưởng, có lẽ là bởi vì đây là một cái lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu thời cơ tốt đi. Mà liên quan tới lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu chuyện này, có lẽ tìm một cái tương tự nguyên điểm, sẽ thu hoạch một loại mở ra thời gian bảo hạp kinh hỉ cũng khó nói.

Mười một người thời gian qua đi mười năm sau vượt năm, đi công viên trò chơi.

Lần này không có dây đỏ đem bọn hắn chăm chú buộc chung một chỗ, nhưng giữa bọn hắn khoảng cách lại càng thêm thân mật. Chỉ cần cùng một chỗ, liền không sợ hãi, chỉ cần cùng một chỗ, liền thoải mái nhất.

Rêu rao ánh đèn bổ ra bóng tối của màn đêm, công viên trò chơi bên trong tràn ngập làm lòng người triều mênh mông âm nhạc và ngũ thải lộng lẫy, chiếu sáng không chút lưu tình đánh tại mười trên người một người, nhưng trong con mắt của bọn họ lại tràn ngập hạnh phúc ý vị.

Không có phân tổ hành động yêu cầu, tất cả mọi người riêng phần mình tự nhiên cùng thành viên khác tốp năm tốp ba đi tới, cổng vật kỷ niệm cửa hàng, Lý Đại Huy lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu một cái lắc mình liền đi vào, những người khác cũng đi theo chen vào nguyên bản liền không gian có hạn trong tiểu điếm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chọn một đỉnh kỳ quái ngư dân mũ, đội ở trên đầu đong đưa dài cổ hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cầu khen.

"A sóng, a sóng, Mẫn Huyền thích cái này cái mũ ta tới trả tiền!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu nói này, lập tức cười ra tám khỏa rõ ràng răng, một bên Bùi Trân Ánh đoạt lấy mũ, hướng trên đầu một đặt, phối hợp đối tấm gương bắt đầu thưởng thức.

Lý Đại Huy lắc đầu đem Bùi Trân Ánh đẩy ra, muốn nói cái này ca thật mười năm như một ngày yêu ngư dân mũ, dù cho vật kia hoàn toàn không thích hợp hắn. Tìm tới bị hi hi nhốn nháo mấy người vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu, Lý Đại Huy từ phía sau lưng "Biến" ra một cái băng tóc.

Là tràn ra phải nhất là xán lạn hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong gương mình, kia đóa đỏ tươi đừng lên đỉnh đầu, tựa như mười năm trước đồng dạng. Hắn không khỏi hồi tưởng, khi đó mới xuất đạo tất cả mọi người tuyển cái gì tới trang trí mình đâu? Đáng yêu động vật lỗ tai, hoạt bát lò xo trang sức, chỉ có hắn, tuyển cơ hồ cùng mặt của hắn đồng dạng lớn giả hoa. Khi đó hắn rất sợ hãi, sợ hãi tự mình làm không tốt, cho nên hi vọng có thể dùng một chút xốc nổi đồ vật để che dấu; khi đó hắn cũng vui vẻ đến quá phận, bởi vì bên người có cùng chung hoạn nạn chí hữu, cho nên chỉ có cái này một phần hoa lệ xứng với lập tức tâm tình.

Lý Đại Huy thật không hổ là the heal tiểu phân đội một viên, am hiểu sâu chữa trị chi pháp, tại thời khắc như vậy vì Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên dạng này đồ trang sức, thật là thần lai chi bút, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mấy ngày nay vẻ lo lắng đều bị quét sạch sành sanh.

"Thánh Hựu thật là đẹp trai!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã thay đổi sa mạc hồ ly đồ trang sức, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì kiều diễm đóa hoa mà chậm rãi thắp sáng sắc mặt, ngăn không được phát ra cảm thán.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa quay đầu, Khương Daniel trong tay bưng lấy một hộp lớn cá bánh ngọt, đang đứng tại cửa ra vào nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

Người kia mang theo tránh phiến nơ con bướm đồ trang sức. Từ xưa đỏ lam ra CP? Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu không tự giác hiện lên cái này nát tục câu.

Nhưng người kia không có chút nào tục khí, bưng lấy cá bánh ngọt rất giống bưng lấy hoa tươi chuẩn bị hướng người yêu cầu hôn, trong mắt đều là chờ mong, trong tươi cười đều là hạnh phúc, cá bánh ngọt đã chen tốt Ung Thánh Hựu thích ngọt tương ớt, một chút xíu ngọt, một chút xíu cay, không thích cực đoan, vừa vặn cảm giác chính là Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi hướng người kia, tựa như đi vào một đạo ấm áp ánh sáng.

Nếm một ngụm. Ân, là mùi vị quen thuộc.

<03>

Một đám ba mươi thay mặt, đi tới công viên trò chơi, đối nhà ma hay là có nhớ mãi không quên tình kết.

Phác Hữu Trấn xung phong nhận việc xung phong, các thành viên từng cái giống học sinh tiểu học băng qua đường đồng dạng vịn tiền nhân vai, xếp hàng tiến cái kia đen sì thế giới.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, nhà ma bên trong liền truyền đến các loại so quỷ khóc sói gào còn muốn kích thích la to.

Bùi Trân Ánh mở ra luyện ca phòng hình thức, một đoạn lớn một đoạn lớn hát Lý Đại Huy cùng Phác Hữu Trấn tổ hợp ra ca khúc mới, cũng còn không có công bố đâu, liền tại tiết mục bên trong hát ra.

Đáng tiếc thời khắc này Doãn Trí Thánh đã mất đi nhọc lòng khí lực, bởi vì hắn bắt đầu làm phát ra tiếng luyện tập, oa lạp lạp một cái âm so một cái âm cao, đoán chừng âm thanh Nhạc lão sư nhìn thấy điệu bộ này, đều phải hối hận lúc trước vô dụng nhà ma hình thức đến dạy hắn phát ra tiếng.

Ca khúc biểu diễn người Lý Đại Huy đâu? Thì là tay chân cuộn mình liều mạng cầu xin tha thứ, một câu một cái có lỗi với ta sai, đến cùng đã làm sai điều gì ai cũng không biết, chỉ biết đứa nhỏ này dọa cho phát sợ chính là.

Nhưng là nơi này còn có một cái bệnh cũng không nhẹ người, mỗi khi đi qua một cái cửa ải liền kinh thán hơn một câu "Quỷ thần nim, dung mạo ngươi thật là dễ nhìn." Tùy thời mang theo lời tâm tình kỹ năng đi ra ngoài, cũng chính là chúng ta OST đại vương Kim Tại Hoán. Quỷ thần nhóm biểu thị, ta nên cao hứng sao? ? ?

Cùng mười năm trước đồng dạng, phản ứng của mọi người thật là một điểm cũng không có thay đổi a.

Người có đôi khi chính là như vậy, lấy là thời gian trôi qua liền có thể đạt được trưởng thành, dĩ vãng sợ hãi thành thục về sau liền sẽ không lại bị kiềm chế. Nhưng là nào có nhiều như vậy lý tưởng hóa đâu? Sợ hãi hay là sợ hãi, bất an hay là bất an.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới thời điểm đó Khương Daniel, mười phút nhà ma trò chơi, hắn cơ hồ cả thân thể đều đào ở trên người hắn, đại cẩu chó thức ô nghẹn ngào nuốt, câm lấy cuống họng nói mình không thể thọ hết chết già.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác thổi phù một tiếng bật cười. Nhưng là hôm nay, Khương Daniel rất không Khương Daniel, mặc dù hắn hay là đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, tay của hắn hay là dựng tại trên vai hắn, nhưng là cái kia hai tay, một mực che chở Ung Thánh Hựu, tại mỗi một lần "Quỷ thần" nhảy lúc đi ra, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể hướng phương hướng ngược nhau vịn.

Phác Chí Huân nhìn Khương Daniel "Hoàn hảo" thoát đi nhà ma, nhớ tới cái này ca dĩ vãng đủ loại biểu hiện, gãi gãi sau gáy nhỏ giọng nói thầm, "Daniel ca không phải sợ quỷ nhất sao? Làm sao hôm nay một điểm phản ứng đều không có?"

Một bên Lại Quan Lâm ném đến một cái "Ngươi không hiểu" ánh mắt, Phác Chí Huân trò đùa tính chất cho Lại Quan Lâm cánh tay một cái buồn bực quyền, xem như đối cái này đệ đệ một điểm bối phận khái niệm đều không có trừng phạt.

"Ca không có bị hù dọa a?" Khương Daniel lo lắng hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu.

A, chẳng lẽ ta là cái gì đồ dễ bể sao? Làm sao khẩn trương như vậy đâu?"Không, đều là chân nhân diễn quỷ, không có gì rất sợ hãi." Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay không sợ những này "Ngụy trang" đồ vật, mười năm trước sở dĩ co lại thành một đoàn, còn không phải bị Khương Daniel ngạc nhiên cho liên lụy, muốn nói đáng sợ, đương nhiên là Khương Daniel kia "Không thể thọ hết chết già" quỷ khóc sói gào càng khiến người ta sợ hãi a.

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Khương Daniel thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm, sâu kín quay lưng lại, "Ta còn lo lắng bọn hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện hù đến ca đâu..."

Nửa câu sau rất nhỏ giọng, lại nghịch gió thổi tiến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai. Hắn nhìn xem người kia bóng lưng, hai tay xuôi bên người, giữa ngón tay khẽ run.

Người quả nhiên vẫn là rất khó sửa đổi a, đồ ngốc này, mình như thế sợ hãi, còn muốn "Bảo hộ" người khác.

<04>

Nhịp tim còn chưa bình phục, liên chiến thuyền hải tặc.

"Ca, sợ hãi liền nắm tay của ta."

Máy móc chậm chạp khởi động, Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai còn quanh quẩn lấy Khương Daniel sau khi ngồi xuống nói câu nói này, đi theo thuyền hải tặc từ trên xuống dưới, sáng rõ hắn tâm một mực ở vào mất trọng lượng trạng thái.

Có thể chứ? Có thể dắt tay sao? Có thể đang sợ thời điểm dựa vào Khương Daniel sao?

Do dự đều là dư thừa, tả tâm phòng kia một bên Khương Daniel, sớm sẽ theo trò chơi tiến trình biến thân reo hò đại cẩu chó.

Dài cánh tay lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, giống mười năm trước lễ tình nhân, trận kia trắng trợn "Đào vong" .

Ung Thánh Hựu đến hiện tại cũng còn nhớ rõ kia một phút cảm thụ, Khương Daniel nguyên là tại đối diện cùng fan hâm mộ hỗ động, lại không biết sao, đột nhiên xuyên qua hơn phân nửa sân khấu, đi tới ngồi tại trên bậc thang Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, thậm chí không có trao đổi qua một ánh mắt, liền trực tiếp kéo tay của hắn về sau đài phi nước đại. Dạng này chạy, là bọn hắn tại sơ diễn bóng chày trận lúc có thụ chú mục thụ sủng nhược kinh, là bọn hắn đã từng ở tàu điện ngầm bên trong nhấc lên gió lùa, là Ung Thánh Hựu một lần lại một lần, bởi vì lấy người kia mà mất đi quy luật nhịp tim.

Mà hiện tại, Khương Daniel cầm hắn cổ tay trái, hắn thậm chí không còn như vậy xoắn xuýt kia cổ tay mang che lấp lại vết thương chồng chất, giống như đây hết thảy chưa hề phát sinh, những cái kia đêm không thể say giấc lúc tổn thương cử động của mình tất cả đều bị mang theo gió thổi tán, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, mình hay là cái kia hoàn hảo như lúc ban đầu, tắm rửa trong hạnh phúc Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel ở bên người, vẫn như cũ cười đến giống đứa bé, bọn hắn giơ cao lên cánh tay đi bắt giữ gió hình dạng.

"A ha ha ha ha ha ~" phía sau là Kim Tại Hoán cao quãng tám quỷ súc tiếng cười, dĩ vãng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy kia là đáng yêu, hiện trong lòng hắn chỉ có cảm tạ, cảm tạ tiếng cười kia đem tầm mắt của mọi người di chuyển, để hắn có thể nhiều trộm vài giây đồng hồ, đắm chìm đang đuổi gió trong vui sướng.

Đu quay ngựa trước chụp hình nhóm, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm xong viền rìa vị trí đang chuẩn bị ngồi xuống, người nào đó liền trừ đi qua, khóa lại hắn trống rỗng cánh tay.

Trùng điệp cánh tay hiện lên ∞ hình dạng, Khương Daniel nhiệt độ truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, là trong đêm cũng ánh sáng chói mắt nóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới tổ hợp giải tán buổi hòa nhạc cuối cùng một trận chụp hình nhóm thời điểm, Khương Daniel cũng là như thế này kéo hắn, hạ sân khấu về sau, Khương Daniel liều mạng gạt ra một cái cười, "Ca muốn hạnh phúc nha." Cùng lễ tình nhân ngày đó trong mắt sáng lên hô lên một câu kia "Ca, ngày lễ vui vẻ!" Hoàn toàn khác biệt, Khương Daniel luôn luôn chủ động lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, kéo hắn thoát đi vạn chúng nhìn trừng trừng, kéo hắn đi vào tự mình không gian, sau đó nói lấy một chút lay động tâm hắn dây cung, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ thật hứa hẹn qua cái gì. Hắn chỉ là vô hạn biểu đạt lấy đối với hắn yêu thích, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không biết phần này yêu thích định Nghĩa đi tới trình độ nào, tạm thời cho là đệ đệ đối ca ca ỷ lại đi.

Thế là một lần cuối cùng Khương Daniel nói ra câu kia "Ca muốn hạnh phúc a" thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nhàn nhạt cười, sau đó giống thường ngày, chọc chọc Khương Daniel gương mặt, vị trí kia, là hắn cười lên khóe miệng nâng lên cao độ, "Niel cũng đúng nha" nhưng hắn kể xong câu nói này về sau, Khương Daniel tiếu dung nhưng không có đạt tới dự tính góc độ.

"Ba! Hai! Một!" Chụp ảnh chung đếm ngược, Ung Thánh Hựu không có quay đầu đi chỗ khác nhìn người kia, nhưng là khóe mắt liếc qua quét đến, hắn hiện ở khóe miệng, vừa vặn tại lúc ấy hắn đâm chọt trên vị trí kia, hoàn mỹ giống mộng cảnh đồng dạng.

Thật tốt.

<05>

Trở lại ký túc xá về sau, nhân viên công tác điện thoại bắt đầu đinh đinh thùng thùng tất cả đều là tin nhắn cùng điện thoại, Doãn Trí Thánh gián đoạn nguyên bản định muốn tiến hành vượt năm đếm ngược ghi hình, một đầu tiến vào trong đám người hỏi thăm là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Khương Daniel chính tại phòng bếp đổ nước, chuẩn bị bưng đi cho vừa rồi hưng phấn quá mức Ung Thánh Hựu uống. Lại Quan Lâm lặng lẽ đi đến bên cạnh hắn, đưa di động đưa tới trước mặt hắn.

Chỉ bất quá một giây, Khương Daniel vọt tới phòng khách, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu người cũng không tại kia, điện thoại lại rơi tại trên ghế sa lon, màn hình vẫn sáng, dừng lại tại nóng lục soát tin tức giao diện.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới vị kia ca ca nói lời. Ung Thánh Hựu có một đoạn thời gian không uống thuốc, lập tức vô luận là sinh lý tính nôn mửa hay là tự mình hại mình, đều là có khả năng... Nghĩ tới đây, Khương Daniel cơ hồ là lộn nhào chạy vội tới phòng vệ sinh.

Người kia chắc hẳn đã kinh lịch một vòng sinh lý tra tấn, cả người đều hiện ra mất nước trạng thái, thân thể khó khăn lắm treo tại bồn cầu biên giới.

Mấy tuần trước, Khương Daniel cũng là như thế này nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, cách một bức tường không dám làm ra bất kỳ cử động nào.

Hiện tại hắn không thể còn như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống mất hồn phách giống như , mặc cho Khương Daniel chặn ngang ôm lấy, để nhẹ đến gian phòng dưới giường Khương Daniel giường ngủ bên trên.

"Ta sai... Ta sai..." Ung Thánh Hựu bên môi thì thầm, lặp đi lặp lại đều là mấy chữ này.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ một thoáng cũng không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải, hắn chỉ cảm thấy ca ca nhiệt độ cơ thể tại cực tốc hạ xuống, ca ca trong mắt cũng như một đầm nước đọng, ánh mắt tan rã mí mắt đều chưa từng chớp một cái.

"Ca không cần phải sợ, không cần phải sợ..." Hắn không thể nhận cầu Ung Thánh Hựu đừng như vậy, chỉ có thể đem hai giường chăn mền đều khỏa đến kia trên thân người, ý đồ hướng băng phong bên trong dãy núi đầu nhập một dòng nước ấm.

"Ung cái này tâm cơ quỷ, lại muốn mượn lấy chúng ta Daniel thượng vị sao!"

"Đều mười năm, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao còn tại xào CP?"

"Là muốn trở về ngành giải trí sao? Xin đừng nên mang Khương Daniel được không!"

"Khương Daniel, cẩn thận không muốn lại bị lợi dụng! ! !"

"Đã sớm không quen nhìn Ung làm người, mời từ tiết mục xuống xe, chúng ta không chào đón loại này lẫn lộn tinh!"

"Chó đổi không được đớp cứt, Yandere kiều lấy vì mọi người liền sẽ đồng tình ngươi sao? Bán cái gì thảm!"

"Đừng nha, quá khứ kia mười năm không phải đều mỗi người một ngả sao? Hiện tại một ghi chép đoàn tổng liền lại bắt đầu kinh doanh rồi? Giả hay là ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu nhất giả!"

"Đều ba mươi mấy tuổi, làm ơn thành thục một điểm đi, mình đứng không vững liền ở nhà nằm, không được nữa ngồi xe lăn a, hướng trên thân người khác dựa vào là chuyện gì xảy ra!"

Nhân viên công tác điện thoại không phải tự dưng rung động, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải đột nhiên "Phát bệnh", hết thảy nguyên nhân gây ra, là trên mạng một trương hình ảnh.

Đồ bên trong có thể thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo men say biểu lộ, cả người ngược lại tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, chỉ từ ảnh chụp nhìn, không phân rõ nó phát sinh địa điểm cùng thời gian. Nhưng là Khương Daniel trong lòng rất rõ ràng, kia là tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong nhà ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu uy tiếp theo chân lúc, rõ ràng có ba người quá khứ nâng, lại bị người hữu tâm bắt lấy góc độ, cắt may thành chỉ có Dan Ung hai người giả tượng.

Trên mạng hướng gió, nháy mắt bị mang lệch, từ cái thứ nhất mắng Ung Thánh Hựu người nơi đó bắt đầu, có quan hệ Ung Thánh Hựu dơ bẩn ngôn luận bao phủ toàn bộ thiếp mời, nóng lục soát đã treo tại trang đầu. Ngoài cửa là sứt đầu mẻ trán nhân viên công tác, bọn hắn sớm thành thói quen xử lý loại này đột phát mặt trái tin tức, huống chi còn có Doãn Trí Thánh tại lo liệu đại cục, không cần người trong cuộc nhiều hơn phí sức. Nhưng mà gian phòng bên trong người này, trạng thái mười phần không tốt.

Khương Daniel nếm thử cho hắn ăn uống thuốc, chỉ dẫn tới hắn lại nôn khan một chút nước đắng ra, chỉ có thể coi như thôi.

Quỳ tại đó một tịch thấp trước giường, Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay, bởi vì vừa rồi hắn đã bắt đầu vô ý thức móc trên cổ tay vết thương cũ, Khương Daniel thực tại là quá sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi kia người ca ca nói tới "Tự mình hại mình hành vi" sẽ lần nữa phát sinh, hắn không nghĩ lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân phát sinh bất luận cái gì máu tanh sự tình.

<06>

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức bắt đầu lâm vào hỗn độn, dưới thân ván giường nháy mắt chìm xuống, thân thể không tự chủ được mềm thành một bãi.

Tí tách tí tách, là đồng hồ chậm chạp hành tẩu thanh âm.

Mở mắt ra, nơi hẻo lánh bên trong một đoàn đen sì cái bóng đang ngồi tại phía trước cửa sổ ăn sô cô la bánh bích quy, mỗi cắn một cái, mảnh vụn liền không nghe lời bốn phía chạy, người kia bối rối cầm bốc lên mỗi một khối nhỏ vụn, toàn bộ nhét vào còn trống túi lấy miệng bên trong.

"Người kia, không phải ta sao?"

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi vừa rồi múa thật là lợi hại a, xương cốt lạch cạch lạch cạch, freestyle cũng siêu cấp soái khí!" Mặc mũ túi cao bồi bên ngoài bao, lộ ra toàn bộ cường tráng cánh tay phấn lông cầm giữa ngón tay điểm một cái người bên cửa sổ vai, phối hợp nói tới nói lui, "Mà lại vừa rồi ca ca hát thời điểm thật, ta đều rơi vào đi, hát phải thật hoàn toàn đại phát real chóng mặt tán! Ta lúc nào cũng có thể giống ca lợi hại như vậy liền tốt!"

"Cái này là làm sao vậy, không giống như là mộng a, chẳng lẽ, ta đã chết rồi sao?"

Bị khen thượng thiên vị kia một mặt kinh ngạc nhìn qua thao thao bất tuyệt vị kia, nguyên bản căng cứng bộ mặt thần kinh, đột nhiên giãn ra, cố sự bắt đầu từ nơi này, phấn lông cào cái đầu ngơ ngác hỏi "Thánh Hựu ca, ta về sau có thể dạng này gọi ngươi sao?" Dòng độc đinh mầm từ trong bọc móc ra một khối sô cô la bánh bích quy đưa tới trước mặt hắn, "Ngươi không phải đã gọi như vậy sao?"

"Cái này to con, không như trong tưởng tượng dọa người như vậy nha ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái này tất cả, có lẽ thật "Chết mất" cũng không tệ, có thể lưu tại những này mỹ hảo trong nháy mắt.

Từ đó về sau, chỉ cần có dòng độc đinh mầm địa phương, liền nhất định có phấn lông, trên mạng thậm chí bắt đầu xuất hiện hai người manga, là phấn lông phát hiện ra trước, hứng thú bừng bừng nâng điện thoại di động hô to cùng dòng độc đinh mầm chia sẻ, hết thảy giống thời học sinh đồng dạng thuần túy.

Cũng là từ khi đó bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu có lên mạng lục soát bình luận thói quen, hắn cần thông qua trên mạng bình luận đến tự xét lại, cũng cần bằng vào những cái kia đôi câu vài lời đến xác nhận hắn cùng Khương Daniel trước đó quan hệ.

Về phần xác nhận cái gì đâu? Xác nhận bọn hắn phải chăng bị thế nhân chỗ tiếp nhận sao?

"Ongniel is science "

Liên quan tới câu này khẩu hiệu, bọn hắn tự nhiên là biết được nguyên do trong đó. Công ty rất thượng đạo tại mới xuất đạo thời điểm đem bọn hắn buộc chặt lại với nhau, vì fan hâm mộ chế tạo không ít chủ đề, đoàn tổng, hai người đại ngôn, nửa cố định tống nghệ, lễ trao giải... Hai người cùng lúc xuất hiện địa phương rất rất nhiều, trên mạng bình luận từ vừa mới bắt đầu "Tình huynh đệ" chuyển hóa thành vi diệu "Phản ứng hoá học", bởi vì bọn hắn có cường đại ăn ý cùng đếm không hết đồng bộ suất, những này, tựa hồ đã không phải đơn giản tình huynh đệ có thể giải thích phải xong.

Sự tình phát triển, cũng bắt đầu đi hướng kỳ quái phương hướng.

"Giận cổ nhét nha?" "Vung sóng hô ~ "

Màu sắc quần áo trong nam tử gõ mở cửa phòng, phát hiện đường vân áo bông đệ đệ chính tại làm trực tiếp. Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ nhiều giữ chặt người kia, nói cho hắn rời đi. Nhưng là đây là thuộc tại quá khứ Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức, hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có năng lực làm ra cái gì cải biến.

Điểm tán phá ức, bên trên nóng lục soát, mang theo Khương Daniel danh tự, cũng mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự.

\-- tại người trực tiếp bên trong chiếm rơi hơn phân nửa màn hình, muốn cọ nhiệt độ cũng không phải như vậy a!

\-- ai đỏ liền kề cận ai, Ung thật là đủ!

Ba! Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại máy tính, lại tắt không được trong đầu những cái kia không ngừng xông tới ác ngôn ác ngữ, hết lần này tới lần khác hô hấp cũng loạn phân tấc, gấp rút không muốn cho đại não cung cấp cần thiết dưỡng khí.

Trên trần nhà chảy ra từng đoàn từng đoàn màu đen, tê lạp a, hoành, dựng thẳng, phiết, gãy, nại, là những cái kia một chữ độc nhất kết cấu, giờ phút này phân giải thành từng kiện, tại không trung trôi nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu đem con mắt chống đỡ đến cực hạn, muốn nhìn rõ hình dạng của bọn nó. Đột nhiên, bọn chúng giống ngửi được con mồi, thay đổi phương hướng, hóa thân từng thanh từng thanh lưỡi dao, đồng loạt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng đánh tới.

Mục tiêu, là trái tim.

"Thánh Hựu ca! Thánh Hựu ca!" Thanh âm quen thuộc vang lên, là Khương Daniel, mà mình, chính co quắp tại băng lãnh trên sàn nhà. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nắm một cái ngực quần áo, cái gì cũng không có, không có có máu, không có vết thương, nhưng loại kia cảm giác đau, thật đúng là cắt tồn tại.

Quá khứ Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào tả hữu mình không nhìn tới những cái kia bình luận. Mà hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có thể ở một bên giữ lại nước mắt, khẩn cầu hắn không nên nhìn, không muốn nghe, không nên nghĩ.

Dạng này "Tập kích" không biết từng có bao nhiêu lần, Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu không nhớ rõ, mỗi lần Khương Daniel hỏi thời điểm, hắn chỉ nhàn nhạt gạt ra cười "Ta không sao."

"Rất tốt, cứ như vậy, không cần thiết để đệ đệ cũng lo lắng."

"Thánh Hựu a, thật rất cảm tạ ngươi, trở thành Daniel đáng tin ca ca."

Người kia cầm mình tay, người kia, là Khương Daniel mụ mụ. Nơi này, là Khương Daniel lớn lên địa phương.

"Nhưng là Thánh Hựu a, a di thật rất thích ngươi, hi vọng ngươi có thể vĩnh viễn làm Daniel ca ca..."

"A di, ta cũng rất thích ni..."

Khương mụ mụ nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay đột nhiên nắm chặt, "Thánh Hựu a, chỉ làm Daniel ca ca, được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thấp mặt mày nhìn cái kia hai tay, tưởng tượng thấy cái kia hai tay một mình bồi dưỡng Khương Daniel gian khổ, tưởng tượng ra đạo sau cái kia hai tay ôm Khương Daniel lực đạo, tưởng tượng thấy cái kia hai tay vuốt ve Khương Daniel xung quanh lúc bôi qua lệ trên mặt, tưởng tượng thấy cái kia hai tay tại trang web bên trên lục soát Khương Daniel cái tên này thời điểm mặt đi theo một cái tên khác...

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nghĩ tiếp nữa, "Sẽ, a di, ta mãi mãi cũng sẽ là Khương Daniel ca ca, chỉ là ca ca, ta cam đoan!"

"Ta có tư cách gì, tước đoạt một cái mẫu thân hi vọng..."

Kia là tổ hợp giải tán sau năm thứ ba, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào một bộ phim mời, quản lý công ty nói cho hắn Khương Daniel cũng là bị cân nhắc đối tượng một trong.

"Ca, ngươi nói ta muốn hay không tiếp?" Khương Daniel phát tới tin nhắn, "Nếu như ta tiếp, về sau liền sẽ có thêm cơ hội nữa cùng ca làm việc với nhau!"

Cùng lần thứ nhất gặp mặt đồng dạng, là cái thích lầm bầm lầu bầu tiểu thí hài đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó là thế nào hồi phục Khương Daniel đây này? Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ hắn thoái thác cái này mời, lấy cớ là có cái khác diễn xuất, nhưng kết quả lại là một trận tuyên cáo lui vòng buổi trình diễn thời trang.

Về sau Khương Daniel trở thành kia bộ phim nhân vật chính, còn bởi vậy thu hoạch được lớn nhất tiềm lực người mới thưởng.

"Thật tốt, không có ta tồn tại, thật tốt..."

Kỳ thật rời đi, là sớm đang giải tán sau năm thứ hai liền trù tính sự tình.

Năm thứ nhất, không e dè đề cập tiền đội bạn hành vi, đem Ung Thánh Hựu lại đẩy lên nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, chú ý hắn tác phẩm người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cũng còn mang theo cùng quá khứ ganh đua so sánh tâm lý, tổng hi vọng tại trong miệng hắn nghe được có quan hệ cái kia tên tin tức.

Một năm kia, hắn giấu diếm công ty tiếp nhận trị liệu, cũng bắt đầu giảm bớt tại mười một người phòng khách thảo luận lời nói tần suất, hắn hướng trên tay mình, khắc xuống đao thứ nhất;

Năm thứ ba, đột nhiên thu được Khương Daniel mời, cùng đi lội Busan, Khương mụ mụ muốn nói lại thôi một phen, triệt để tưới tỉnh đáy lòng của hắn vẫn còn tồn tại cuối cùng một tia ngây thơ hi vọng, nhìn xem tại một lĩnh vực khác nở rộ quang nhiệt Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn, là triệt để rời đi.

Năm thứ tư, bởi vì gặp được Lại Quan Lâm, hắn vội vàng muốn đào vong, thế là đem Canada cùng Patrick đều ghi vào về sau nhật trình bên trong, trong mộng của hắn lúc thường xuất hiện một người, tỉnh lại liền dùng thân thể đau đớn đi cảnh cáo mình không nên.

"Cũng tốt, lúc trước ước định hàng năm ngày mùng 7 tháng 8 tụ hội, lần này liền không đi, đúng lúc là lui vòng một lí do tốt..."

<07>

Khương Daniel cầm tay kia cảm thấy còn chưa đủ, bối rối ở giữa, môi của hắn cách cổ tay mang hôn lên, hắn chỉ là đơn thuần muốn dùng "Mềm mại nhất" để tiêu hóa những cái kia "Tàn nhẫn nhất" .

Một lần lại một lần, giống như có thể hôn rơi những cái kia vết thương.

Bảy năm trước, đã lâu không gặp Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ về Busan, hắn ở trong lòng yên lặng cầu nguyện, chỉ cần Thánh Hựu ca không lắc đầu, hắn liền sẽ thẳng đi vào ngọn nguồn. Nhưng khi hắn muốn ở trước mặt mẫu thân nói ra tất cả tình cảm lúc, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy, lấy thân thể khó chịu vì nguyên do, vội vàng vì đoạn này hành trình vẽ xuống chấm hết.

Về sau tiếp vào phim biểu diễn mời, hắn phát thệ, hắn thật không biết Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại dự bị liệt biểu bên trong, hắn còn đần độn gửi nhắn tin đến hỏi. Bởi vì a, tổ hợp sau khi giải tán, bọn hắn khoảng cách thật quá xa, hắn rất muốn niệm mỗi cái như hình với bóng ngày đêm, tưởng niệm cùng trong một cái phòng hỗn tạp hai người hương vị, mà hắn có thể nghĩ tới, chính là đi thành vì một cái diễn viên, đi gần sát ca ca quỹ đạo.

Nhưng mà, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn rời đi.

Nhưng hắn làm không được, bởi vì hắn phát phát hiện mình yêu diễn kịch chuyện này, mà lại hắn tin chắc, cái kia yêu quý diễn kịch Ung Thánh Hựu, một ngày nào đó sẽ trở về, hắn muốn lưu tại nguyên chỗ, dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu thời điểm, liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn, mà hắn, cũng có thể dùng thân phận như vậy, đi kéo dài một ít Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp hoàn thành mộng.

Thế là hắn bắt đầu làm thơ, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua, hắn giống thi nhân.

Nhưng là thi nhân a, luôn luôn lãng mạn lại tàn nhẫn, tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu. Quay người về sau, liền không có tin tức.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu kể một ít không có chút nào logic, nhưng tới tới đi đi đều là ba chữ kia.

"Thật xin lỗi" bởi vì ta, ngươi thừa nhận những cái kia ác bình...

"Thật xin lỗi" không thể sớm một chút nhìn ra ngươi lưu ý...

"Thật xin lỗi" không có tại thời điểm này liền ôm chặt ngươi...

Vì sao lại như thế tự trách, không chỉ là bởi vì những cái kia ác bình đem hai người hung hăng buộc chặt, càng bởi vì, những này đủ loại, tại dĩ vãng, cũng phát sinh qua.

Thời điểm đó Khương Daniel rất ít nhìn trên mạng bình luận, đợi đến hắn phát hiện không hợp lý thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã lựa chọn lui vòng, hắn không dám đi liên tưởng, lui vòng lý do bên trong có hay không một đầu cùng mình có quan hệ, hắn chỉ là trách cứ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi không từ giã, lại chưa từng thật đi quan tâm tới những cái kia phía sau ẩn nhẫn.

Thật xin lỗi, ba chữ này, tới quá muộn, nhưng ít ra, Khương Daniel muốn đi nhận lãnh những này vết sẹo.

<08>

"Thật xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu."

"MR. Ong, pls, give him back to me!"

Ung Thánh Hựu liều mạng lắc đầu, muốn đem Patrick cùng vợ hắn thanh âm từ trong đầu đuổi đi.

"Thánh Hựu a, lần này ta làm cái tống nghệ, ngươi cũng trở về cùng một chỗ đi, tất cả mọi người nghĩ ngươi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, đáng chết, ngươi làm sao gầy thành dạng này!"

"Thánh Hựu ca! ! !"

Là mọi người thanh âm, là mặt khác mười cái huynh đệ tại gọi mình.

"Ongniel is science "

"Mấy năm này, Thánh Hựu ca trôi qua còn tốt chứ?"

"Ca vẫn chưa ngủ sao?"

"Ca uống chút nóng a, hôm nay hạ nhiệt độ."

"Buông hắn ra!"

Đều là Khương Daniel thanh âm, vui sướng, ân cần, phẫn nộ, vì cái gì thẳng đến hiện tại nghe, đều như vậy khiến người tâm động đâu?

"Chúng ta, về nhà đi."

Tất cả hỗn loạn ngôn ngữ cuối cùng đều mai danh ẩn tích, chỉ còn lại câu này, nương theo lấy giọng trầm thấp dung nhập lỗ tai, hóa thành một cỗ dòng nhỏ chảy qua trong tim nếp uốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình mất đi ý thức bao lâu, chỉ cảm thấy kết nối trái tim động mạch bị liếm láp ra mềm mại nóng ướt, hắn giơ lên cổ, trông thấy quỳ tại trước giường Khương Daniel, chính tinh tế hôn.

"Bành! Bành!" Ngoài cửa sổ pháo hoa chợt vang, Khương Daniel đằng đứng lên, nhào tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, cánh tay đệm lên cổ của hắn, đem hắn cả cái đầu vùi vào bộ ngực của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới khi đó tại Busan diễn xuất lúc cùng một chỗ nhìn qua pháo hoa, bị rớt xuống pháo hoa mảnh vụn hù đến Ung Thánh Hựu, sợ hãi phải trừng lớn báo biển mắt, Khương Daniel thấy thế duỗi ra đôi chân dài đem kia phiền lòng vật nhỏ đá một cái bay ra ngoài, cuối cùng còn giống siêu anh hùng rời đi bạo phá hiện trường đồng dạng đều không quay đầu nhìn một chút, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm thấy mềm nhũn, cảm thấy người kia soái khí phải có chút quá mức.

Mà giờ khắc này, cái kia soái khí người chính ôm lấy mình, tim của hắn đập hô hấp của hắn, tất cả đều dùng thân thiết nhất phương thức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu truyền đến, hết thảy tựa như câu kia "Chúng ta, về nhà đi" đồng dạng, làm cho lòng người an.

Nhiều năm như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề trách cứ qua ai, liền ngay cả bác sĩ đều không thể xác thực cáo tri bệnh tình của hắn nguyên nhân gây ra. Nhưng mà ngay trong nháy mắt này, hắn đột nhiên minh bạch, hắn tất cả chờ đợi, tất cả dây dưa, bất quá là vì một câu "Chúng ta, về nhà đi" lòng cảm mến, câu nói này, đến từ hắn yêu người kia.

"Ha ha" Khương Daniel cảm nhận được trong ngực người phát ra cười khẽ, chậm rãi đẩy hắn ra, lại trông thấy một cái lệ rơi đầy mặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt huyết sắc trở về một chút, có lẽ là vừa vặn cái kia xảy ra bất ngờ ôm cho nhiệt độ đi. Mặc dù trên mặt treo đầy nước mắt, khóe miệng lại doanh lấy cười.

Tay trái còn bị Khương Daniel nắm, đành phải đưa tay phải ra, sờ lên trước mắt người mặt, "Niel, ngươi tại sao lại gầy rồi?"

Khương Daniel bị cái này đột nhiên đặt câu hỏi ngạnh ở yết hầu, cái này giống như, là trùng phùng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất chủ động biểu đạt ra có quan hệ với sự quan tâm của hắn.

"Niel, " Ung Thánh Hựu tay dừng lại tại Khương Daniel cười to lúc khóe miệng hẳn là dừng lại vị trí, "Ca có thể lại tùy hứng một lần sao?"

"Bao nhiêu lần đều có thể!"

Khương Daniel cơ hồ là không chút nghĩ ngợi liền nói ra câu nói này.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mu bàn tay lau đi lệ trên mặt, nhẹ nhàng đem nắm chặt mình tay dời, tại Khương Daniel kinh ngạc ánh mắt bên trong, "Lạch cạch", hắn cởi xuống cổ tay mang, tay trái dắt lên người kia tay phải, tựa như kia vô số lần chạy trốn đồng dạng chăm chú đan xen.

"Nơi này đã từng nhảy lên qua mạch đập, Niel có thể giúp ta tìm trở về sao?"

Đông! Đông! Đông!

Năm đầu chuông tiếng vang lên.

2018, năm 2019, bọn hắn đều là cùng một chỗ vượt qua, ai có thể nghĩ tới, lần thứ ba nghênh đón năm mới, sẽ là mười năm sau.

Khương Daniel cảm nhận được trên mặt mình chảy qua hai cỗ nóng ướt, hắn bỗng nhiên ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, giống lạc đường hài tử rốt cục tìm về tâm tâm niệm niệm người nhà, ôm chặt, liền không có ý định lại buông tay.

Không cần để ý nước mắt trượt xuống, bởi vì Thánh Hựu ca nói qua, khóc cũng là có thể.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Đã từng vì rời đi ngươi mà ra sức giãy dụa

Đi qua vô số đầu con đường

Kỳ thật đều là tại hướng về ngươi đi đến

Một mình đi tại đêm còn dài đường lúc

Tại ta nhìn chăm chú bên trong bay xa tinh tinh tại trên đầu của ngươi lấp lánh

Tại ta thở dài cùng khí tức bên trong bông hoa sẽ hướng về ngươi nghiêng người lay động

Tại trong tình yêu bị sỉ nhục

Lại lần nữa tại sỉ nhục bên trong có được tình yêu

Trong một ngày đã từng mấy lần hướng ngươi nghiêng thùng treo

Nhưng đánh đi lên luôn là có mấy vạn con đường như thế nặng nề

Ngân Hà bên trên tinh tinh tìm cái này đến cái khác

Kia mấy vạn đầu đường ta đi tới đi tới

Cuộc đời của ta

Quấn qua tất cả đường tắt

Chỉ vì hướng về ngươi

Ta duy nhất phương hướng

—— la Cid « lam đêm »

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

+++

Liên quan tới thiên chương tên « ba chữ »:

Ung Thánh Hựu treo tại bên miệng ba chữ —— ta rất tốt

Khương Daniel nghĩ đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói ba chữ —— thật xin lỗi

Khương Daniel nghĩ đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói ba chữ —— ta yêu ngươi

Khương Daniel nghĩ đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói ba chữ —— có ta tại

bất tri bất giác đi tới Chương 15:, "15" đối với nhà khoa học đến nói là một loại nghi thức cảm giác, kỳ thật rất muốn viết ngọt, nhưng là lật xem về trước đó đại cương, Destiny ngay từ đầu viết thời điểm, liền đã dự chôn xong đắng chát tiết tấu, chí ít một chương này, để lộ Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương, để bọn hắn lẫn nhau đều chiếm được cứu rỗi, cũng coi là xứng đáng 15 cái số này đi...

liên quan tới ác bình chuyện này, do dự thật lâu, nhưng vẫn là viết ra, từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy minh tinh rất cường đại, tại đối mặt nhiều như vậy tin đồn thất thiệt thậm chí ác ý phỏng đoán thời điểm, cũng còn có thể tiêu hóa được. Hi vọng về sau có thể ít một chút "Nghĩ đương nhiên", nhiều một chút "Có thể hiểu được", cho idol nhóm một chút không gian.

Destiny chương cuối, mọi người thích cố sự này sao? Cái này trường thiên viết hạ chữ thứ nhất thời điểm, dự đoán kết cục là Ung Dữu đối Khương Dan nói "Ta đã sẽ không lại yêu", là hoàn toàn trăm phần trăm BE, nhưng là viết viết tâm cảnh liền biến, cảm giác mình đạt được trưởng thành, vô luận hiện sinh hay là làm trong suốt viết lách, cho nên cũng đổi đi hướng, để tất cả mọi người cùng quá khứ đến một trận hoà giải.

trong hiện thực Tiểu Khương đang đánh một trận ngạnh chiến, rất muốn đối với hắn nói ba chữ —— chúng ta tại. Vẫn luôn tín nhiệm, vẫn luôn chờ mong, chờ chúng ta vương giả trở về, đến lúc đó còn phải lại vì "Khương Daniel" cái tên này dùng sức tiếp ứng!

có khả năng sẽ viết phiên ngoại / đến tiếp sau (xem xét đại cương thời điểm phát hiện có rất nhiều ẩn nấp chi tiết không có cơ hội triển khai giảng), cùng ngay từ đầu dự định đồng dạng sẽ là Ung Dữu thị giác ngọt hướng văn, bất quá hết thảy cũng đều là không biết, trước tiên đem flag lập ở đây rồi~~~

【 Destiny 】 phiên ngoại

515, thật sự là ngày tháng tốt, ta cũng đã nói ta sẽ tục phiên ngoại đi? (bắt chước Ung Dữu ngữ khí

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

8000+ chữ, kính thỉnh hưởng dụng

(cam đoan ngọt đến hầu, không ngọt liền thuận dây lưới tới đánh ta nha ~~~)

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

(｡ ́︿ ̀ :·)

Trời mưa, muốn đi ra ngoài gặp mưa.

Trí Thánh ca nói, đi ra thời điểm trước tiên đem quần áo thu rồi;

Mẫn Huyền nói, trong nước mưa có rất nhiều sương mù mai hạt tròn;

Thanh Vân ca nói, gặp mưa chuyện này rất no jam;

Tại Hoán nói, ngươi khả năng cần đến điểm nhạc nền;

Trân Ánh nói, đây là học sinh tiểu học mới có thể làm việc ngốc;

Đại Huy nói, ngây thơ về ngây thơ nhớ kỹ mang dù a ca;

Chí Huân nói, đêm nay ăn khuya hay là ăn móng heo sao;

Hữu Trấn nói, ca là muốn đi ra ngoài đêm chạy sao;

Quan Lâm nói, skr mà dừng đi ca

...

Về phần Niel, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn khẳng định sẽ cau mày nghiêm trang nói, "Ca dạng này sẽ cảm mạo!" Sau đó cầm lên áo mưa bao ở trên người hắn, dịch tốt mỗi cái sừng nơi hẻo lánh rơi, bàn tay thật to nhu nhu ngừng tại hai gò má của hắn, đem một đôi mắt đều nhìn tiến hắn tâm, tiếp lấy mỉm cười nói, "Ta cùng ngươi ~ "

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, chính là như thế không có kinh hỉ cảm giác tồn tại. Hắn hiểu rất rõ cái này đệ đệ, ngốc là thật ngốc, soái cũng là thật tâm soái. Mà những này mâu thuẫn va nhau đụng mỗi một nháy mắt, hắn đều may mắn tham dự.

ʕᴥ : ʔ

Năm 2019, tại quan cà "Mời miêu tả hạ tương lai của ta" bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu viết xuống năm 2024 ngày 16 tháng 6 hình dạng của mình, thời điểm đó hắn nên đạt được quốc dân tán thành vạn năng nghệ nhân, xuất đạo 7 năm 30 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu, từ idol dưỡng thành tiết mục xuất đạo 7 năm sau đang hát diễn kịch khiêu vũ nghệ có thể từng cái phương diện đều chiếm được tán thành. Hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu đột phá nghệ nhân trở thành một cái nhãn hiệu, đường đường chính chính từ quốc dân kia lấy được vạn năng nghệ nhân xưng hào. Làm cái gì đều đại phát! Là kéo dài đại phát về sau càng thêm nhận mong đợi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong hiện thực năm 2024, hắn sớm đã lui vòng, ẩn nấp hết thảy quang hoàn. Không phải là không muốn niệm sân khấu, không phải không lưu luyến tia sáng huỳnh quang đèn, chỉ là hắn tâm không thể thừa nhận tùy theo mà đến phụ trọng. Nhân sinh bên trong lần thứ nhất, lựa chọn làm một kẻ hèn nhát, trốn tránh. Muốn nói nhất thật xin lỗi, hẳn là fan hâm mộ đi. Đã từng hứa hẹn muốn đi đến cuối cùng, muốn vĩnh viễn làm bạn, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một mình hắn phản bội.

Nhưng là chí ít, đã từng có được.

Con số đặc biệt có rất nhiều, bởi vì những năm tháng ấy, nhân sinh không duyên cớ nhiều hơn không ít đáng giá kỷ niệm thời gian.

Tỉ như ngày 16 tháng 6, bọn hắn được tuyển chọn tạo thành Wannaone đỉnh phong chi dạ;

Tỉ như ngày mùng 7 tháng 8, chính thức bắt đầu 11 người tổ hợp hoạt động xuất đạo ngày...

Lại tỉ như, ngày 26 tháng 2, 10 1 người sơ gặp nhau, giống cuối cùng một album thảo luận đồng dạng.

"Xuân gió thổi qua, ngươi ta cuối cùng rồi sẽ lại gặp nhau."

(*¯︶¯*:·)

Cùng các thành viên thẳng thắn bệnh tình của mình, cũng không phải là một kiện nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt sự tình. Tiếng chuông mừng năm mới vang lên, đứng sau lưng Khương Daniel, trước mắt là chín cái đã từng "Chung sinh tử" bây giờ vẫn như cũ thân mật huynh đệ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem giấu mười năm bí mật toàn bộ trút xuống.

Đêm đó lưu bao nhiêu nước mắt đâu, không nhớ rõ. Chỉ biết, có thật nhiều thật nhiều cái ấm áp ôm, giống nước biển bao vây lấy nước biển, ôn nhu vuốt ven bờ bãi cát, đem có gai bén nhọn đều hòa tan cuốn đi, chỉ còn lại mềm mại tinh tế, bao quanh hắn, đổi hắn một đêm không mộng, ngậm lấy thơm ngọt thiếp đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt biến thành tất cả mọi người "Đệ đệ", ai rảnh rỗi đều muốn đi qua hắn căn phòng bên trong chen một chút.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ đem phòng ở trong trong ngoài ngoài đều quét dọn một lần, thuận tiện nát miệng nhắc tới Ung Thánh Hựu ba mươi mấy người, một điểm sinh hoạt kỹ năng đều chưa,

Doãn Trí Thánh mang một đống thức nhắm cho ăn no tủ lạnh, tại mỗi cái trên cái hộp thiếp tốt lời ghi chép, hộp này không thể thả quá lâu trước hết ăn hết, kia một hộp nhớ kỹ phải thêm nóng ba phút;

Phác Hữu Trấn ngại trong nhà hắn còn chưa đủ náo nhiệt, mỗi lần không phải hô Lý Đại Huy chính là hô rừng anh dân, hoặc là liền toàn bộ đoàn cùng đi, một phòng một phòng khách đều sắp biến thành băng chanh nam hài chỉ định đoàn Kiện nơi chốn rồi;

Phác Chí Huân liền không giống, chỉ có sau khi vào cửa sẽ chào hỏi, sau đó cơ hồ cả ngày liền ổ tại ghế sô pha cùng trò chơi không qua được, ngẫu nhiên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cộng tác còn muốn ghét bỏ hắn trợ công đánh cho kém;

Lại Quan Lâm đem Ung Thánh Hựu xem như ngự dụng người mẫu, mình thiết kế quần áo phối sức cái gì, đều hướng ca ca trên thân chồng, thuận tiện còn muốn nát miệng Ung Thánh Hựu quá gầy, dẫn đến hắn thiết kế quần áo người bình thường đều mặc không được;

Bùi Trân Ánh thì thích cầm bàn vẽ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà sưu tầm dân ca, đem phòng khách làm cho loạn thất bát tao sau đặt xuống câu tiếp theo Mẫn Huyền ca sẽ thu thập, sau đó lại phê phán vài câu Ung Thánh Hựu họa tác quá mức ngây thơ, dáng vẻ lão sư sợ là muốn một mực bưng rồi;

Kim Tại Hoán cho Ung Thánh Hựu mua giá đỡ trống, dặn đi dặn lại phải giống như đối đãi baby một thứ bảo bối nó, mỗi lần tới đều sẽ ngay lập tức tới lau thân yêu giá đỡ trống, lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đến mấy thủ ngẫu hứng sáng tác;

Hà Thanh Vân đương nhiên không sẽ tự mình một người đến, phải biết nhỏ Hà Xuyên ưa thích thứ hai chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, dù cho nhà mình ba ba không đến, chính nàng đều ước gì giẫm lên nhỏ xe đạp đến xem đại soái ca đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, mọi người tại dùng phương thức tự nhiên nhất đối đãi hắn, hắn đều biết.

Sẽ tốt, tất cả mọi người vững tin, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vững tin.

(ꈍ ꈊ ꈍ :·)

Sinh hoạt nặng lại bị lấp đầy, trong thời gian này, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đi Hà Thanh Vân trong phòng làm việc ghi chép mấy lần âm. Nguyên nhân gây ra là nhỏ Hà Xuyên nói muốn muốn nghe cố sự, Hà Thanh Vân cảm thấy cùng nó cùng một cái cố sự lật qua lật lại đọc, không bằng ghi chép tốt thả trong điện thoại di động, nhỏ Hà Xuyên lúc nào muốn nghe trực tiếp liền có thể nghe được.

Mấy lần nhiều lần về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đọc nội dung đã đầy đủ tổng thể một bản giọng nói cuốn sách truyện.

Hà Thanh Vân đưa ra ý nghĩ này thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ không chút do dự liền đáp ứng.

"Thánh Hựu a, cho càng nhiều hài tử kể chuyện xưa đi."

Phòng làm việc tại quan cà mở cái mới chuyên mục, mỗi tuần một mời nặc danh dẫn chương trình vì mọi người kể chuyện xưa, đều là thu tốt nội dung, lại thu hoạch chưa từng có nhiệt tình.

Cũng không ít người nghe tại bình luận khu hỏi thăm dẫn chương trình danh tự, quá khứ fan hâm mộ thậm chí đem Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự xoát bên trên thời gian thực nóng lục soát, nhưng người nào cũng không có ra đáp lại.

Lúc đầu làm chuyện này, cũng chỉ là vì cho mọi người mang đến một điểm an ủi thôi, về phần là ai làm, cũng không phải trọng yếu như vậy.

【 đưa ngươi 】

Ký ức giống giống như hôm qua mới mẻ

Ngày đó ngươi quá đẹp để ta vì đó cuồng nhiệt

Để nhìn xem cưỡi ngựa lao nhanh ảnh chụp mà không ngừng ao ước ta

Có thể lên ngựa lao vụt tại lục sắc thảo nguyên

Hiện tại tới chỗ đó nữa nha ngươi lại sẽ mang ta đi tới chỗ nào đâu

Cùng ngươi cùng nhau tất cả nháy mắt đều xinh đẹp như vậy

Sẽ lại càng mỹ lệ hơn a

Ngươi là nhiệt tình của ta cũng là ta hi vọng

Bất cứ lúc nào

Đọc xong cái này một bài, hắn cười.

Hắn không cần là thần tượng, cũng không cần là diễn viên, người chủ trì, dancer, tay trống, hắn không cần ủng có bất luận một loại nào thân phận. Chỉ còn lại thanh âm, chỉ có âm thanh, liền có thể để tâm đắc đến chữa trị, vì cái gì trước kia không có phát hiện đâu?

Hắn thật hạnh phúc, bởi vì thanh âm của hắn, để thật nhiều người trở nên hạnh phúc.

(· ︠‿ ︡ )vV

"Ca, cũng cho ta kể chuyện xưa đi."

Khương Daniel phong trần mệt mỏi trở về một cái ôm, cho căn phòng nháy mắt lấp bên trên thuộc về đoàn làm phim đặc hữu phức tạp khí tức.

Hai tháng không gặp, người trước mắt gầy, thanh âm cũng càng trầm thấp hơn, nhìn hướng ánh mắt của mình, nhưng vẫn là sáng sáng.

"Lúc trước, có một con gọi Daniel mèo, bỏ đi mình bốn đứa bé, nói muốn đi ra ngoài kiếm tiền cho bọn nhỏ mua cá con làm ăn, kết quả vừa đi chính là hai tháng." Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt nằm tại trên đùi mình Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu đâm một cái lông tơ, "Bốn đứa bé mỗi ngày trông mong tinh tinh, trông mong mặt trăng, làm sao đều trông mong không trở lại Daniel ba ba."

"Rooney nghĩ ba ba nghĩ đến cơm đều ăn không vô, da đặc biệt nghĩ ba ba nghĩ đến cảm giác đều ngủ không ngon, con vịt nghĩ ba ba nghĩ đến meo meo gọi, tán mà nghĩ ba ba nghĩ đến sột soạt sột soạt thẳng lăn lộn..."

"Kia mụ mụ có nghĩ ba ba sao?" Khương Daniel nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mười ngón tay quấn giao cùng một chỗ, không dám dùng sức, sợ hãi nắm nát kia một tia hi vọng, đạt được một cái mình sợ hãi đáp án. Thật tốt cười, đường đường Khương Daniel, mười năm sau lại còn là cầm Ung Thánh Hựu không có biện pháp nào.

Khương Daniel không dám giương mắt đi xem hắn, chỉ cảm thấy đỉnh đầu kia phiến bóng tối có chút lung lay đầu.

Nguyên đến vẫn là không thể quá gấp sao?

"Mụ mụ không muốn ba ba, bởi vì..."

Ung Thánh Hựu môi nhẹ nhàng dán lên Khương Daniel mu bàn tay.

"Bởi vì ta biết ngươi sẽ trở về."

Lần này, đổi Ung Thánh Hựu ấm áp đến hòa tan Khương Daniel nội tâm thấp thỏm lo âu.

(̆ ·̭̆:·)

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi đi xem bác sĩ tâm lý, tựa như Khương Daniel sợ hãi nhìn nha sĩ đồng dạng, hai người ai cũng đừng nghĩ trò cười ai.

Kỳ thật mọi người đều biết, Khương Daniel không có ở đây trong mấy ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là tự mình một người đúng hạn chuẩn chút đi bệnh viện báo đến, nhu thuận như năm đạo đòn khiêng học sinh ba tốt.

Thế nhưng là người kia sau khi trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không làm, mỗi lần trước khi ra cửa đều muốn lề mà lề mề, một hồi thu thập quần áo nói muốn về Incheon, một hồi nắm lấy máy hút bụi nói muốn tổng vệ sinh, một hồi Lại trên giường nói đột nhiên không thoải mái nghĩ ở nhà đi ngủ.

Dù sao tùy hứng liền đúng rồi.

Khương Daniel biết, hắn không phải sợ hãi, hắn chỉ là muốn hắn hống hắn.

Thế là hắn thử qua chặn ngang nâng lên trang giấy người liền hướng trong xe nhét, cũng thử qua uy bức lợi dụ quấy rầy đòi hỏi đem người lừa gạt đi bệnh viện.

Nhân vật đổi đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần chống nạnh mệnh lệnh Khương Daniel đi xem nha sĩ thời điểm, tổng giằng co không qua mấy phút. Bởi vì Khương Daniel sẽ sáng sớm dậy làm cả bàn ấm áp đồ ăn, bám lấy cái cằm mắt uông uông nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, phồng má lộ ra thỏ răng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn tâm quay đầu thời điểm vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị đưa cái trước khiến người hít thở không thông hôn.

Ăn cũng ăn, may mắn được thấy cũng hưởng, thậm chí người yêu hương vị cũng cùng nhau nếm tận, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn bất vi sở động, bởi vì chỉ cần hắn nói ra câu nói kia, Khương Daniel liền nhất định phải lại nhất định khẳng định sẽ tự mình chạy tới mở cửa xe.

"Không đi, tiếp xuống một tháng ngươi liền tự mình ngủ đi."

Có biện pháp nào đâu? Trong ngực không có Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel tự mình một người, sẽ mất ngủ nha.

ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒ:·ᶅ

Hoa anh đào mở, cùng các đội hữu cùng đi xem biển hoa anh đào vẫn luôn là Ung Thánh Hựu treo tại bên miệng tưởng niệm, tựa như Phác Hữu Trấn chấp nhất tại Hawaii đồng dạng.

Năm 2019 mùa xuân, bọn hắn kết thúc sau cùng tổ hợp hoạt động, lại không có thể toại nguyện hẹn nhau cùng đi xem rơi anh rực rỡ, liền riêng phần mình đạp lên cuộc sống khác đường đi.

"Có ít người hơi chậm chút, có ít người hơi mau mau, có ít người dùng thích hợp bước tiến của mình tiết tấu yên lặng đi con đường của mình. Trước mắt so với tại đỉnh phong gặp nhau mục tiêu, càng hi vọng trở thành tại lâu dài về sau vượt qua riêng phần mình hạnh phúc thời gian lúc có thể cùng một chỗ cười, hồi ức, dựa vào cái chủng loại kia Wanna One."

Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu tại một lần tạp chí phỏng vấn bên trong nói như vậy.

Dù sau đó tới, phát sinh một chút chuyện tình không vui, nhưng là hồi tưởng lại, vẫn là muốn cảm tạ kia một đoạn lịch trình, để hắn có dũng khí tuyển chọn buông xuống.

Nhất là yêu chụp ảnh chuyện này.

Về sau Canada bên kia liên lạc qua mấy lần, hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể thêm ra một chút tác phẩm, tiếp tục xử lý người triển.

Ung Thánh Hựu uyển cự.

Còn là dựa theo mình tiết tấu tới đi.

Sáng sớm ánh nắng vẩy tiến gian phòng, cây bông gòn mùi thơm bị kích hoạt. Giường một nửa khác gánh chịu lấy trọng lượng đột nhiên trở mình, đem hắn vòng tiến ấm áp trong lồng ngực.

Trong hơi thở đột nhiên nghe được hoa anh đào mùi thơm, nhàn nhạt, lại có chút say lòng người.

"Chúng ta đi xem hoa anh đào đi." Khương Daniel giữa cổ họng bay ra tối câm thanh âm.

Không cần cường điệu, người kia liền có thể ghi nhớ hắn tất cả nhỏ bé nguyện vọng; cũng không nói gì, người kia liền có thể cảm ứng được hắn tâm tư.

Thật tốt.

"Nhưng là, " Khương Daniel nắm chặt ôm, cổ độ cong vừa vặn dung nạp Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa đủ thanh tỉnh đầu, "Ca trước tiên cần phải để ta ôm năm phút."

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được, Khương Daniel lông mi trát động mang theo hắn lọn tóc, trong lòng liền sinh ra ngứa một chút bạo động.

Cái gì đó? Rõ ràng là ngươi đưa ra thỉnh cầu, làm sao trái lại còn muốn ta trả giá một cái ôm rồi?

Được rồi, liền năm phút, hôm nay trước tha ngươi.

٩(ꈍ ω ꈍ:·) و

Khương Daniel hôm nay có hành trình, Ung Thánh Hựu bản không muốn ra ngoài, một người đi ra ngoài, không có ý nghĩa. Nhưng là Khương Daniel nói, Incheon nơi đó có cái rất đặc biệt hoa anh đào nghệ thuật triển, mặc dù hai người đã cùng đi xem qua chân thực hoa anh đào, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là vô cùng kiên trì, nhất định phải đi nhìn cái này triển, thậm chí yêu cầu Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải trước tiên đi nơi này, chờ hành trình vừa kết thúc hắn lập tức liền sẽ chạy gấp tới.

Cùng một chỗ lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiễm lên Khương Daniel một chút quen thuộc, tỉ như, cầm đối phương không có cách nào chuyện này. Kỳ thật chỉ cần là Khương Daniel mở miệng năn nỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có cái kia một lần không có đáp ứng đây này? Đương nhiên, nhìn nha sĩ chuyện này không tại trong phạm vi.

Incheon a, có đoạn thời gian không có trở về.

Đầu tiên là trở về nhà một chuyến.

Ba ba mụ mụ hay là ở tại lúc đầu trong phòng, dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm tích lũy đủ tại Seoul mua căn phòng lớn tiền, bọn hắn cũng không nguyện ý dọn đi. Thế là nhỏ cái phòng nhỏ bên trong nhồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mua điều hoà không khí, giường, ghế sô pha, tủ lạnh, cũ cảnh mới vật, tuế nguyệt rèn luyện sau một mảnh tường hòa, tất cả đều nhiễm sinh hoạt khí tức, cùng cha mẹ trên mặt cười đồng dạng làm lòng yên bình.

"Niel kiểu gì à nha?"

Tỷ tỷ từ trong phòng ra câu nói đầu tiên là chào hỏi Khương Daniel, hoàn toàn không có phải quan tâm Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ.

"Ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ giấu giếm được ta, mấy năm trước tại nước Mỹ gặp mặt lần kia, ta liền biết tất cả mọi chuyện."

Tổ hợp tại nước Mỹ hoạt động trong lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực mang theo Khương Daniel gặp qua nhà mình tỷ tỷ, nâng ly cạn chén, người kia và tỷ tỷ trò chuyện thân thiện, thừa mình cùng tỷ tỷ bạn trai hai mặt nhìn nhau. Hiện tại, vị kia bạn trai đã cùng tỷ tỷ kết hôn sinh con, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rốt cục quanh đi quẩn lại trở lại có Khương Daniel thế giới.

Có phải là đều như vậy, mình không làm rõ ràng được tình cảm, mình không nguyện ý đối mặt mê luyến, ở nhà người trong mắt, đều là lại dễ hiểu bất quá sự thật thôi.

( ̳ ·̫: ̳)

Nào có cái gì mở tại quán cà phê triển hội, hơn nữa còn là tại nhà kia không thể quen thuộc hơn được đỉnh núi quán cà phê.

Đinh linh linh, đẩy ra cửa thủy tinh, thanh cạn mùi thơm xông vào mũi, màu đen đại sảnh màn ảnh tùy theo thắp sáng.

\- Thánh Hựu a, muốn làm liền đều đi làm đi!

\- mùa xuân đến, ca ca ta đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng, chúng ta gặp mặt đi!

\- lỏng sương mù xi nhất định là tại nghẹn đại chiêu, chúng ta sẽ một mực chờ mong cộc!

\- ong xi, ta học xong chụp ảnh, tu đồ, cắt video, ngay cả khó khăn nhất tiếng Hàn đều học xong, nhưng chính là học sẽ không quên ngươi nha...

\- Tiểu Hựu không cần phải gấp, ma ma sẽ chờ ngươi, bao lâu cũng chờ! ! !

\- ca ca muốn hạnh phúc a ~ vô luận như thế nào đều sẽ ủng hộ ca ca ~

Các loại gương mặt tại trên màn hình lớn hiện lên, tất cả ấm lòng đều biến thành dòng điện kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi dây thần kinh.

Hoa anh đào thổi qua, mặc nhà trẻ chế phục mặt không nhịn được cười Ung Thánh Hựu, ôm con rối dựng ngược Ung Thánh Hựu, TaeKwonDo trong quán sát có việc làm lấy động tác Ung Thánh Hựu, soái khí đập nện giá đỡ trống Ung Thánh Hựu, cố gắng kiêm chức làm người mẫu Ung Thánh Hựu, hưởng thụ sân khấu kịch Ung Thánh Hựu, tham gia popping tranh tài Ung Thánh Hựu, sinh tồn thi đấu bên trong huy sái mồ hôi Ung Thánh Hựu, sau khi xuất đạo hình tượng bách biến Ung Thánh Hựu, diễn viên thời kì chìm vào nhân vật Ung Thánh Hựu...

Một mảnh hai mảnh, một tấm một họa, là Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh quỹ tích, là Ung Thánh Hựu dư vị mang theo cười kinh lịch.

Cánh hoa phiêu hướng lên bầu trời, cao quang đảo qua, là một bức Ung Thánh Hựu tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng biển quảng cáo, là mang theo nhu tình lại vô cùng kiên định bộ dáng. Một trương, hai tấm, ba tấm, bốn tờ... Vô số giấy ghi chú vây quanh trên poster Ung Thánh Hựu, là đám fan hâm mộ cho hắn nhắn lại.

Hắn biết đến, tổ hợp giải tán thời điểm, fan hâm mộ dùng muôn hình muôn vẻ giấy ghi chú đem tàu điện ngầm bên trong mười một người tiếp ứng áp phích đều dán đầy, hắn không phải là không có lên qua suy nghĩ, muốn đi đem mỗi tấm lòng thành đều mang về nhà, nhưng là hắn không có làm như thế, hắn một mực hối hận, vì cái gì không có làm như thế.

Không nghĩ tới mười năm sau, có thể gặp đến đây hết thảy, có thể được nghe lại fan hâm mộ đối với hắn nói những lời này.

Hình tượng dừng lại, là Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại bờ biển bóng lưng, nơi xa mặt trời lặn hào quang nổi bật hắn hình dáng, mỹ hảo như truyện cổ tích.

"Xuân gió thổi qua, ngươi ta cuối cùng rồi sẽ lại gặp nhau."

( · ︡_ ︠)

Tại nhân viên công tác chỉ dẫn hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến đầu kia màu trắng xoay tròn thang lầu, hắn cùng cái kia hắn, mười năm trước đi qua thang lầu.

Cách mỗi mấy cái giai, liền có một tấm hình cùng một bức vẽ tay họa.

Làm sao lại chưa quen thuộc đâu? Ảnh chụp là hắn chụp nha, là kia tám tấm mười năm trước đưa cho Khương Daniel làm quà sinh nhật ảnh chụp nha.

Mà vẽ tay họa, còn có phía trên tinh tế câu, xem xét liền là đến từ người nào đó kiệt tác nha.

Bức thứ nhất /

Trong tay giơ máy ảnh, du tẩu tại tĩnh mịch đường đi bên trong người, hất lên màu vàng ấm ánh trăng , ấn xuống cửa chớp xương tay tiết rõ ràng, khóe miệng đường cong trương dương thanh xuân.

"Vĩnh viễn cái từ này, ta viết qua rất nhiều lần, nhưng là một mực không thể học được, thẳng đến nhìn thấy người kia thân ảnh cô độc, ta mới hiểu được, làm hắn trong ống kính phong cảnh, cũng là một loại bị dừng lại vĩnh viễn."

Bức thứ hai /

Nặng nề màn cửa che đậy bên ngoài gian phòng phong cảnh, chỉ có một tia sáng vụng trộm xông tới, đánh giá tạp nhạp song đỡ giường, quả đào con rối, báo biển búp bê, trò chơi tay cầm, chụp lập phải ảnh chụp, lẳng lặng nằm, mặc người thưởng thức.

"Có người nói muốn cùng một chỗ nhìn cùng một khoảng trời, nhưng là hắn khả năng không có lưu ý đến, cho dù là một đạo nhỏ hẹp khe hở, chúng ta đều từng từ nơi đó nhìn quanh qua mặt trời mọc bộ dáng, nói chuyện trắng đêm, nói chuyện sáng sớm tốt lành."

Bức thứ ba /

Thiếu niên áo trắng khóc đỏ cái mũi, dáng vẻ đáng yêu cho dù ai nhìn đều trong lòng xiết chặt, nhưng mà tập trung nhìn vào, trong tay người kia cầm đúng là một chi ngũ thải kẹo que, tựa như hết thảy không hoan hỉ chỉ là một trận nháo kịch.

"Yêu cười hài tử, khóc cũng là có thể. Đáp ứng ta, không phải thương tâm, nếu như cảm thấy khổ, ta sẽ vì ngươi thêm điểm đường, bảy phần ngọt, vừa vặn. Đại giới là muốn đối ta cười một cái ~ "

Bức thứ tư /

Trong tay giơ gopro ngồi xổm trong góc lột mèo một đoàn nhỏ thân ảnh, áo sơmi hoa màu đen lỗ rách quần jean, rõ ràng là khốc đẹp trai du lịch tạo hình, lại trong nháy mắt này mềm nhu vô cùng.

"Ghi hình, đánh thẻ, chạy tống nghệ, vô luận làm cái gì đều ở bên cạnh ta người kia, cảm tạ ngươi, đuổi đi trong lòng ta bóng tối, nhìn qua ngươi mỗi một khắc, cũng giống như giẫm tại kẹo đường bên trên, giống tại đám mây ngao du, giống không muốn tỉnh lại mộng đẹp."

Thứ năm bức /

Incheon giáo dục sảnh trước kính chạm đất, thiếu niên đối kính tượng mình một chút xíu cải chính vũ đạo động tác, một bên là âu phục phẳng phiu nam tử, bộ dáng cùng thiếu niên giống nhau đến mấy phần, ngại ngùng cười nhìn qua thiếu niên.

"Có rảnh cũng muốn đi Incheon, đi xem một chút thiếu niên kia trưởng thành địa phương, xem ta nam hài từng giờ từng phút vì giấc mộng của mình đổ bê tông ánh sáng, cứ như vậy, tham dự quá khứ của hắn, chạy về phía có tương lai của hắn."

Thứ sáu bức /

Ngồi tại hành lý rương bên trên tiểu nhân nhi, hai tay dựng tại tay hãm bên trên, cái mông vững vàng ngồi xuống rương đầu, ánh mắt như nước long lanh tràn ngập đối không biết hành trình chờ mong, giống sắp tiến về trại hè hài tử.

"Có đôi khi thật thật hi vọng hắn là cái con rối hoặc là con mèo, dạng này vô luận đi tới chỗ đó, liền đều có thể mang lên hắn. Kia đoạn thời gian, tách ra một hai giờ đều cảm thấy dài dằng dặc, về sau kia bảy năm, ta là thế nào vượt qua đây này? Muốn cùng hắn dính cùng một chỗ, rất muốn rất muốn, muốn hắn trở thành một bộ phận của thân thể ta. Ta có phải là quá tham lam đây?"

Thứ bảy bức /

Vuốt lông nam tử, thật dày tóc mái cơ hồ che kín con mắt, quay đầu đưa tay hướng hình tượng bên ngoài người phát ra mời, bối cảnh là Melbourne đầu đường, ánh mắt là ôn nhuận nhu hòa.

"Vị tiên sinh này , có thể hay không mời ngươi vì ta chia sẻ một vài thứ? Tỉ như? Tỉ như vì ngươi khiêu động trái tim kia, trĩu nặng luôn luôn ép tới ta thở không nổi, loại này siêu tiêu hạnh phúc, có thể phân một chút cho ngươi sao? Tay của ngươi, ta có thể dắt sao? Không nói lời nào, liền xem như ngươi nguyện ý á!"

Thứ tám bức /

Một nhỏ phương sân khấu bên trên, thon gầy thân ảnh màu đen đưa ra một cái tay kiss, tự tin trên mặt lại treo mấy giọt khẩn trương mồ hôi.

"Mọi người tốt, đây là ta one pick! Hắn là sân khấu bên trên chiếu lấp lánh tồn tại! Đáng tiếc hắn trí nhớ không tốt lắm, chúng ta mới gặp, là ngày 26 tháng 2, khi đó, ta vẫn là chỉ là đài kế tiếp há to mồm kinh hô thật là lợi hại tiểu fan hâm mộ mà thôi."

Tám bức họa, lừa gạt đi Ung Thánh Hựu thật là nhiều nước mắt.

Thang lầu cuối cùng, hoa anh đào phấn khí cầu dưới đáy treo một cái sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng gỡ xuống nó, mở ra phía trên ngân sắc nơ con bướm băng gấm.

Sách danh tự —— « Destiny »; tác giả —— Khương Daniel.

Run rẩy lật ra, trang tên sách chỗ viết tay lấy một đoạn văn.

Người ta thích vừa vặn cũng thích ta, kỳ tích cứ như vậy phát sinh.

——2017. 0 2.26~2029. 0 2.26

(· ︠‿ ︡ )❤️

Đi tới sân thượng, đêm đã lặng yên giáng lâm, Ung Thánh Hựu bình phục tâm tình, mượn mặt bàn nhẹ nhàng lay động ánh nến, tinh tế đọc lấy cái này vốn tên là Destiny thi tập.

Nó rất đơn giản, bất quá là 78 thiên vụn vặt văn tự. Bọn chúng rất thuần túy, có được cùng một cái nhân vật chính —— tiểu bất điểm.

"Tiểu bất điểm / có một trương thấy thế nào cũng sẽ không khiến người ta thất vọng mặt / vô luận bao nhiêu lần / hay là sẽ nhịn không được vụng trộm nhìn / tiểu bất điểm / ta tiểu bất điểm / siêu may mắn / có thể tại "Tiểu bất điểm" phía trước tăng thêm "Ta" "

"Tiểu bất điểm rất ngu ngốc / tổng là nghĩ đến làm sao đùa người khác vui vẻ / rõ ràng mình khẩn trương đến muốn chết / còn muốn nháy mắt ra hiệu sinh động bầu không khí / tiểu bất điểm rất ngu ngốc / hắn thậm chí không có có ý thức đến / hắn tồn tại / cũng đã là tất cả vui vẻ ý Nghĩa a "

"Kỳ thật tiểu bất điểm cái gì đều làm rất khá / nhưng dù cho chỉ là vặn ra nắp bình loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này / ta đều sẽ tranh nhau giúp hắn làm / vì cái gì? / bởi vì hắn là tiểu bất điểm nha "

"Tiểu bất điểm lúc nói chuyện / trên cổ nốt ruồi luôn luôn vụng trộm chạy đến cho mình thêm hí / van cầu ngươi/ không muốn lại nhiễu loạn lòng ta được không / chỉ là nhìn xem chủ nhân của ngươi chuyện này / cũng đã đầy đủ để ta động lòng "

"Mơ hồ quỷ tiểu bất điểm / mọc ra một trương siêu tinh minh mặt / nhưng thật ra là cái hoàn toàn dân mù đường / đi theo phía sau hắn đi đường / có khả năng sẽ đụng vào tường a / về sau ta sẽ thêm mang theo hắn / không phải ngày nào tiểu bất điểm liền không tìm được đường về nhà "

"Tiểu bất điểm cũng có khuyết điểm / luôn yêu thích lệch ra cái đầu yên lặng nhìn chằm chằm người nói chuyện / giống Rooney da đặc biệt con vịt tán mà / giống trong mắt chỉ có đối phương / điểm này ta đặc biệt không hài lòng / ta thỉnh cầu / về sau loại ánh mắt này sử dụng phạm vi nhất định phải thu nhỏ / tốt nhất chỉ thích hợp với Khương Daniel "

"Lại tìm không thấy đồ vật/ xét thấy tiểu bất điểm vứt bừa bãi thói hư tật xấu / về sau quý giá đồ vật đều để ta tới đảm bảo / trong bọc của hắn chỉ cần chuẩn bị tốt nhỏ bánh bích quy / nhưng là tiểu bất điểm a / ăn bánh bích quy thời điểm có thể không cần khả ái như vậy sao / cái này hoàn toàn là phạm quy a / như vậy / cái này tham ăn tiểu khả ái / mời cùng nhau giao cho ta đảm bảo!"

"Hắn là tiểu bất điểm / ta là đồ hèn nhát / sợ hãi nhà ma / sợ hãi đùa ác / sợ phải muốn treo ở trên người hắn không xuống / đây tuyệt đối không phải tư tâm / ta là thật rất sợ hãi / cho nên tiểu bất điểm / lại để cho ta ôm một hồi / một hồi liền tốt ~ "

"Dẫn dụ tiểu bất điểm phương thức / cùng hắn đi nói nam phổ động mua cá bánh ngọt / bởi vì cá bánh ngọt hoàn toàn real đại phát chóng mặt mỹ vị / cho nên tiểu bất điểm / cùng một chỗ bỏ trốn đi ăn cá bánh ngọt đi / cùng ta cùng một chỗ "

"Muốn cất giữ xấu hổ tiểu bất điểm / muốn cho tiểu bất điểm đánh lên nhãn hiệu / nói cho toàn thế giới tiểu bất điểm là thuộc về đồ hèn nhát / nhưng là đánh nhãn hiệu chuyện này nghe liền rất đau / ta tiểu bất điểm sợ đau / vậy liền nhiều thân hắn mấy ngụm / cho hắn thi triển một cái yêu ma pháp đi "

"Hay là không nghĩ đổi giường lớn / dạng này liền có thể nhiều một cái lấy cớ / dùng ôm hóa giải không gian có hạn / đem nhiệt độ cơ thể truyền lại cho đối phương / tiểu bất điểm khẳng định không có phát hiện / mỗi cái ban đêm / ta đều là cười trộm lấy ngủ "

"Liên quan tới tại sao phải làm thi nhân / kỳ thật ta cảm thấy mình làm được cũng không tốt / nhưng là mười năm trước / có người nói ta rất thích hợp làm thơ người / bởi vì ta lãng mạn lại tàn nhẫn / mới không phải đâu / ta muốn bắt rơi tất cả tàn nhẫn / chỉ để lại lãng mạn / lưu cho ta tiểu bất điểm "

Núi xa lấm ta lấm tấm ánh sáng, bầu trời đêm tinh tế vỡ nát minh tối, Ung Thánh Hựu một người, nhìn xem thi tập, đọc tác giả tâm tình.

Tiểu bất điểm là "Hắn "

Tên của hắn

Là Ung Thánh Hựu

Một trang cuối cùng, ba hàng chữ, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đắp lên con dấu, an ổn thoả đáng.

(*/ω:· *)

Mỹ hảo chính là, chỗ có tâm sự đều chiếm được đáp lại; hạnh phúc là, tự cho là hèn mọn tình cảm, bị càng nhiệt liệt chỗ bao dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng cảm thấy mình ngốc, cho dù là đang khổ cực không muốn cầu y kia đoạn thời gian bên trong, hắn đều không hối hận lựa chọn của mình. Nhưng là giờ phút này, hắn cảm thấy mình thật là ngu, tốn hao nhiều thời gian như vậy đi suy đoán, sau đó thương tổn tới mình, phí thời gian thời gian, bỏ lỡ người yêu.

"Thánh Hựu ca!"

Nhưng đúng vậy a, người kia hiện tại liền đứng ở nơi đó, kêu tên của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy đứng lên, sau lưng cái ghế té ngã, hắn không có đi đỡ, mặt bàn ánh nến lấp lóe, hắn không có đi nhìn. Hắn cứ như vậy hướng phía người kia phương hướng, dùng hết chỗ có sức lực chạy đi, để lồng ngực cùng lồng ngực va chạm, tâm sự cùng tâm sự kề nhau.

Khương Daniel thuận Ung Thánh Hựu cõng, giống đối đãi lạc đường mèo hoang, giống đối với hắn hứa hẹn sẽ cho hắn một ngôi nhà, cái nhà kia có thể che gió tránh mưa, có thể vui cười giận mắng, có thể không kiêng nể gì cả, có thể mặc sức tưởng tượng tương lai.

Đợi người trong ngực thở quá khí về sau, Khương Daniel lấy khăn tay ra vì hắn lau đi nước mắt giàn giụa.

"Đều tại ngươi, ta hiện tại nhất định rất khó coi!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng không tha người, thân thể lại mềm mềm dựa vào tại Khương Daniel một phương này , mặc cho hắn thu thập mình trên mặt tàn cuộc.

"Nhà ai tiểu bất điểm, dáng dấp thật là dễ nhìn ~ "

Khương Daniel lệch muốn nói ra cái kia xưng hô, lập tức liền nhóm lửa Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, một nấu cho tới khi tai của hắn nhọn đều nhanh nhỏ máu. Nhìn ca ca xấu hổ bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nhịn không được lại ôm chặt hắn, đại thủ lung tung xoa ca ca đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra thoải mái tiếng lẩm bẩm.

Không đủ, Khương Daniel tìm một đường hướng phía dưới, hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu má trái chòm sao nốt ruồi.

Ngọt ngào, nếu như tinh tú có hương vị, hẳn là đi như vậy.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta không biết, Niel là nghĩ như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng nói, giống nói cho mình nghe, lại giống tại cùng Khương Daniel tố khổ.

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, thần sắc lại đột nhiên khẩn trương lên, từ phía sau lưng biến ra một cái hộp.

Nhìn quen mắt, ở nơi nào gặp qua đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra cái hộp kia, là một tòa cúp, lớn nhất tiềm lực người mới thưởng Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc.

"Đây là đưa cho ca."

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng, xác nhận ca ca không có muốn tức giận ý tứ, liền đem tay thăm dò vào âu phục bên trong túi.

"Cái này cũng thế..."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cái kia thật dài tờ giấy, bạc hà màu lam, in Wanna One, in cuối cùng một album đường vân, phá thưởng khu văn tự vẫn như cũ có thể thấy rõ ràng.

"Giải đặc biệt —— mỗi ngày mỗi ngày sinh nhật birthday thưởng "

Ký ức chảy xuôi, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, gặp được Khương Daniel ánh mắt kiên nghị.

Khương Daniel đưa tay nâng Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay, giống bưng lấy dễ nát đồ sứ, càng giống đang cố gắng từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân hấp thu dũng khí, sau đó trong mắt của hắn nhiễm lên một tầng mờ mịt.

"Tiểu bất điểm đã từng đã đáp ứng muốn cho ta một cái giải đặc biệt, chỉ là bobo mà thôi, ta lại không dám tiếp được."

"Ta thật là đồ hèn nhát a "

"Một người vụng trộm ảo tưởng qua vô số lần hình tượng, cứ như vậy bởi vì xấu hổ mà trơ mắt nhìn xem nó chạy đi "

"Ca, cho dù là ta, cũng là rất xấu hổ a "

"Bởi vì là ca..."

Chờ không nổi, tên tiểu tử thúi này, làm sao như thế lải nhải cả ngày, cùng mới gặp phấn lông đồng dạng nát miệng, lại không ngăn chặn hắn, đoán chừng có thể nói lên cả đêm, đều giảng không đến trọng điểm.

Vậy liền dùng giải đặc biệt hôn đến để hắn đem những cái kia nói nhảm đều nuốt về trong bụng đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu biết đến, lần này hắn tất cả đều đọc hiểu.

Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn lễ vật, là mộng nghĩ, là Ung Thánh Hựu nửa đường rời khỏi không thể tiếp tục diễn viên mộng; cũng là làm bạn, là một trận đến trễ mười năm, sớm nên phát sinh xác định hôn.

Ongniel is Science

Cám ơn ngươi xuất hiện, làm như vậy đáp lễ, xin cho phép ta đem lẫn nhau danh tự ghi vào chúng ta nửa đời sau.

—— —— —— ----

٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́:·) و (.͈ᴗ ͈)

không biết mọi người có hay không xem hiểu Khương Dan vẽ tay họa nơi đó văn tự, là nghịch thuật hô ứng Chương 02: Phiên ngoại Ung Dữu đưa cho hắn ảnh chụp a (đáng chết nghi thức cảm giác ha ha

thời gian qua đi một tháng, cuối cùng đem phiên ngoại bổ sung a, tháng này có rất nhiều sự tình tốt, Khương Dan rốt cục có thể bắt đầu cái người hoạt động, Ung Dữu cũng vững vàng đi tới hoa đường, cái khác bát đều sống rất tốt, bị rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu bao quanh.

trong chuyện xưa Khương Dan rốt cục đã được như nguyện thu hoạch được tâm tâm khó đọc giải đặc biệt, Ung Dữu cũng rốt cục tại bằng hữu, người nhà, người yêu cưng chiều bên trong tiếp nhận hết thảy thiết lập. Lúc đầu có chút muốn viết hôn lễ, nhưng là hiện tại loại này ending cũng rất tốt, liền chen tại một phòng một phòng khách bên trong ở chung, hai người ba bữa cơm bốn mèo, cả đời rất vui vẻ mỹ mãn ~

lần nữa cảm tạ mọi người, quỳ tạ loại kia, ta yêu khoa học, ta yêu khoa học! Ta yêu khoa học! ! !


	379. Chapter 379

【 Ung Dan 】 xóa bỏ khóa

Từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu yêu chụp hình chứ? Thành Vũ cũng nhớ không rõ. Có thể là bởi vì đám fan hâm mộ đối hình của hắn cũng còn tính thích đi. So với quá độ tự tin, hắn hay là càng hi vọng có thể từ người khác nơi đó thu hoạch tự tin.

Mặc dù thường xuyên nghe được "Thành Vũ thật rất suất khí a" "Thành Vũ luôn luôn cái gì đều làm rất khá đâu" loại lời này, nhưng hắn luôn luôn bắt không được một tia cảm giác an toàn.

Khi hắn cố gắng khiêu vũ thời điểm, người khác sẽ nói ngươi trời sinh chính là ăn diễn viên cơm nha; mà khi hắn nghĩ phải nghiêm túc cân nhắc diễn kỹ thời điểm, lại có người cổ vũ hắn không thể từ bỏ hát nhảy sự nghiệp.

Hắn một trận mê mang, A hình chòm Xử Nữ, không thích mập mờ không rõ, mà hắn lại tại loại này xé rách bên trong dần dần làm hao mòn lấy nội tâm quang nhiệt.

Tham gia sinh tồn chiến, là an bài của công ty, cũng là hắn hi vọng có thể tìm tới đối với mình một cái công đạo.

Nếu như không phải như vậy khát vọng được tán thành, không phải như vậy chờ đợi một cái cơ hội, có lẽ liền sẽ không gặp phải Niel đi.

Khi đó fan hâm mộ luôn yêu thích nói đùa, nếu muốn tìm đến Thành Vũ, liền lục soát trong đám người viên kia màu hồng quả đào lông đi.

Đúng vậy a, hắn cùng Niel, tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác trở nên như hình với bóng.

Bọn hắn suy đoán, là Niel đến gần Thành Vũ.

Thế nhưng là chỉ có Thành Vũ biết, khi hắn ngồi tại ban A băng lãnh trên sàn nhà cháy bỏng chờ đợi lấy lần nữa phân cấp lúc, cái kia đẩy cửa vào B thăng A màu hồng quả đào lông, cười đến đẹp cỡ nào.

Nụ cười này, hòa tan Thành Vũ sắc bén góc cạnh.

Hơn trăm lần khúc chủ đề biểu diễn sân khấu, tất cả mọi người sức cùng lực kiệt thời điểm, chỉ có Niel, không tranh không đoạt, vĩnh viễn cười đến giống khỏa ngựa Charlone đồng dạng, Thành Vũ suy nghĩ nhiều tiến lên cắn một cái, hóa giải đắng chát cùng bất lực.

Về sau, hắn rốt cuộc tìm được một cái tiếp cận Niel phương thức —— Niel không là ưa thích cười sao? Vậy liền để ta đến nhận thầu hắn cười điểm đi!

Một chiêu này thật rất có hiệu quả, Thành Vũ từ đây thành mọi người gag đảm đương, mà Niel chính là hắn thứ nhất cổ động vương.

"Ca, xuất đạo, sẽ rất thú vị a?"

Khẩn trương luyện tập giai đoạn, trong khe hẹp gạt ra 4 giờ, thân thể sẽ mệnh lệnh ngươi đi ngủ, nhưng tâm luôn luôn quá mức sinh động. Khi Niel nói ra câu nói này, Thành Vũ biết, đứa bé này giống như hắn phụ trọng tiến lên, chỉ bất quá lựa chọn dùng điềm nhiên như không có việc gì đến vũ trang mà thôi.

"Niel a, ngươi có thể, ca tin tưởng ngươi!"

Thế nhân nâng ngươi làm vương, mà ngươi thật làm được.

616, Thành Vũ xuyên qua biển người, trốn vào Niel trong ngực, giờ khắc này kích động, là bởi vì hắn rốt cục đạt được một cái cơ hội, cùng trong lòng Vương Nhất lên lao tới trạm tiếp theo. Mà cái này vương, là sắp leo lên đỉnh cao Niel.

Kinh lịch sinh tồn chiến ngươi truy ta đuổi, cùng một chỗ thực hiện dùng mồ hôi cùng nước mắt đổ bê tông mộng tưởng, thời gian để Thành Vũ cùng Niel thân mật hơn, sau khi xuất đạo, thời gian lại đóng lại bọn hắn nguyên bản rộng mở tâm cửa.

Thu cái thứ nhất tiết mục, người chủ trì hỏi ai có kinh nghiệm yêu đương, Niel tự nhiên giơ tay lên, bên ngoài sân tác gia nhóm phát ra tan nát cõi lòng tiếng hò hét.

Kia một giây đồng hồ, Thành Vũ nói với mình, Niel quá khứ, cùng mình cũng vô tướng quan. Nhưng hắn hay là ngăn không được nghĩ, hắn rộng mở áo khoác đã từng trốn vào qua bao nhiêu chỉ thẹn thùng tiểu bất điểm? Hắn khóe mắt viên kia cực kỳ đẹp mắt nốt ruồi nước mắt từng có mấy người điên cuồng giương lên? Hắn sải bước thẳng tiến từng vì cái kia nữ hài tạm dừng chỉ vì đợi nàng đuổi theo? Đôi môi của hắn, từng vì ai đưa qua yêu nhất kẹo mềm. . .

Thành Vũ đem mình từ lệch quỹ đạo trong suy nghĩ cứng nhắc kéo về hiện thực, không để ý tới trong lồng ngực hỗn loạn nhảy lên, đeo lên diễn viên nghề nghiệp mỉm cười, chậm rãi, cũng giơ tay lên.

"Nếu như phần này bí mật cũng coi là yêu thương" hắn ở trong lòng mặc niệm nói.

Fan hâm mộ thích xem Thành Vũ cùng Niel cùng một chỗ, bởi vì bọn hắn ở giữa có đặc biệt phản ứng hoá học. Công ty cũng vui vẻ tại kinh doanh dạng này nhân thiết, cho nên bọn họ nhiều rất nhiều cùng một chỗ diễn xuất cơ hội.

Nhưng là Niel a, thật quá làm cho Thành Vũ đau lòng.

Quốc dân tuyển ra đến vương vị, mang theo xinh đẹp lại bén nhọn gai, Niel muốn ngồi vững vàng, liền nhất định tiếp nhận mang máu đau nhức.

Đếm không hết bao nhiêu cái rạng sáng, Niel kéo lấy mệt mỏi thân thể trở lại hai người bọn họ ký túc xá, lại còn muốn cẩn thận từng li từng tí sợ hãi làm tỉnh lại cạn ngủ Thành Vũ. Nhiều lần Thành Vũ đều muốn đứng dậy cùng Niel trò chuyện, nhưng thường thường không có mấy phút liền truyền đến Niel tiếng ngáy.

"Ngủ ngon, Niel." Bốn chữ này, biến thành Thành Vũ nhiều lần nhấm nuốt lại nói không nên lời chào hỏi.

Về sau, công ty phát hiện fan hâm mộ càng thích nhìn Niel cùng Thanh Vân ở giữa hỗ động, liền quyết định để lạc đàn Thành Vũ cùng Mẫn Huyền tổ hợp kinh doanh. Niel ngược lại là một bộ không quan trọng dáng vẻ, hắn vốn là cùng đoàn bên trong tất cả mọi người chung đụng được rất tốt.

Thành Vũ nghĩ đến, vừa vặn, hắn có thể chậm rãi cắt rời cái này phần tình cảm.

Cũng là từ lúc này bắt đầu, Thành Vũ trở nên càng phát ra chung tình tại chụp ảnh.

Đài này máy ảnh, đã từng chụp qua đám người bên trong kia xóa màu hồng, cũng từng bắt giữ qua bởi vì chỉ có 33 phiếu mà mang tới thất lạc thần sắc.

Thành Vũ liếc nhìn máy ảnh bên trong ảnh chụp, một trương một trương địa, lặp lại án lấy xóa bỏ khóa.

Tản mát tại giường trên thải sắc bánh kẹo giấy, quấn quanh lấy vết thương cũ băng vải, thái dương treo mà chưa rơi mồ hôi, con kia đã từng nắm chặt Thành Vũ tay phải run rẩy tay trái. . .

Đột nhiên, Thành Vũ dừng động tác lại, kia là một năm trước chứng nhận tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng lúc hắn trộm chụp Niel.

Nguyên lai hắn trong màn ảnh, chi tiết đều liên quan tới hắn, mà hắn, chưa hề nhìn thẳng vào qua ống kính sau trái tim kia.

Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem lâm vào một không gian khác Thành Vũ, thở dài một hơi."Thành Vũ a, thông minh Thành Vũ a, ngươi làm sao ngốc như vậy đâu?"

Đồ ngốc, trở thành Mẫn Huyền đối Thành Vũ biệt danh, người bên ngoài xem ra cưng chiều, nhưng chỉ có Thành Vũ biết, chỉ cần Mẫn Huyền còn xưng hô như vậy hắn, liền biểu thị hắn còn không có cắt trong lòng viên kia u ác tính.

"Ca vì fan hâm mộ xử lý ảnh chụp triển chuyện này, thật rất suất khí đâu."

Hôm nay, Thành Vũ liền muốn từ Music Bank xuống xe. Bởi vì hành trình dịch ra cùng công ty kinh doanh an bài, hắn cùng Niel đã thật lâu chưa từng gặp mặt.

Nhưng là buổi sáng, hắn thu được Niel tin nhắn, trong đầu một mực quanh quẩn câu nói này, cho nên mới sẽ tại cam bên trong thì thầm đem nó nói ra đi, thật hi vọng không có bị Niel phát hiện.

Chụp ảnh thật là kiện soái khí sự tình sao?

Thành Vũ thường xuyên sẽ nghĩ lên vấn đề này, có lẽ, tại Niel trong lòng làm một cái soái khí ca ca liền đủ chứ.

Thế nhưng là thật là khó a.

Tại Châu Úc, vừa đi vừa về xóc nảy mười giờ, nghênh đón hắn là mười hai môn đồ thạch mưa đá, tựa như mỗi lần nhìn Niel cùng người khác hỗ động lúc hắn bất an u ám;

Cùng người nhà đi kinh đô, nhìn xem mềm mại mưa phùn hạ tĩnh mịch đường đi, ký ức tự động hiện ra Niel ngủ say mặt;

Một mình trên lưng máy ảnh đi bầu trời công viên, nguyên một phiến màu hồng, chói lọi lại chớp mắt là qua ráng chiều, tựa như khi đó đường chéo chú mục, rốt cuộc không tìm về được.

Cuối cùng một trương chính quy chuyên, không ít thành viên đều tại tạo hình bên trên làm ra đột phá tính cải biến, yêu cho mọi người nghĩ kế Mẫn Huyền thành công thuyết phục Quan Lâm về sau, ngược lại bắt đầu đối Niel hạ thủ, "Niel, nhiễm về 202 thời kỳ màu hồng đi, fan hâm mộ khẳng định cũng rất muốn nhìn thấy!"

Thành Vũ trong đầu hiện lên vô số đoạn ngắn, không tự giác từ trong kính nhìn trộm sau lưng Niel phản ứng.

Niel dùng sức khoát tay cánh tay lắc cái đầu "Không được không được, hiện tại mọi người không cần lại từ bên cạnh ta tìm Thành Vũ ca thân ảnh, ta cũng liền không lại cần như vậy dễ thấy."

Mẫn Huyền trêu ghẹo còn nghĩ tiếp tục thuyết phục, Niel trầm mặc một lát, trên mặt đột nhiên tràn ra một cái to lớn cười "Hồi ức, bởi vì khó mà phục chế mới lộ ra trân quý, không phải sao?"

"Đúng vậy a." Thành Vũ ở trong lòng trả lời, đem ánh mắt thu hồi đến trong tay loay hoay máy ảnh.

Thanh Vân tại Thành Vũ ống kính trước không tự tin hỏi đến đánh ra đến sẽ soái khí à. Mẫn Huyền nghiêng lấy hàm dưới lặng chờ Thành Vũ ghi chép lại hắn tự tin nhất độ cong. Tại Hoán giây nhanh hoán đổi tư thế muốn vì Thành Vũ cung cấp càng nhiều linh cảm.

Đối mặt thành viên cổ động, Thành Vũ chỉ có máy móc án lấy cửa chớp khóa, cái này, phảng phất biến thành một loại quán tính.

Chỉ có Niel, cứng ngắc lấy thân thể, tại Thành Vũ quay chụp kết thúc lúc, nhẹ nhàng nói một tiếng "Tạ ơn" .

Hai chữ, Thành Vũ giả tá xem xét quay chụp hiệu quả tên Nghĩa, tránh đi giữa lẫn nhau ánh mắt tiếp xúc.

Đem ảnh chụp kéo đến tối đại hóa, hay là tấm kia cùng với đẹp mắt khuôn mặt tươi cười, hay là viên kia vừa đúng nốt ruồi, Thành Vũ còn muốn lại thả lớn hơn một chút, lại thả lớn hơn một chút, mong đợi lấy có thể tại đôi mắt này bên trong nhìn thấy mình thân ảnh.

Đồ ngốc a, ngươi đang làm cái gì nha. . .

Thành Vũ thuần thục đè xuống dưới góc phải ấn phím, cùng nội tâm Niel một giọng nói,

Lại. Thấy.


	380. Chapter 380

【 Ung Dan 】Santa Baby

Ngày 24 tháng 12. Có hai loại chú giải phương thức. Trên mặt mang người cười, mong mỏi lễ Giáng Sinh đến; trong mắt được sương mù người, đếm ngược lấy hạn định đoàn giải tán kỳ hạn.

Một năm trước một ngày này, bọn hắn mười một người, tại sân khấu bên trên cùng fan hâm mộ cùng một chỗ hát Giáng Sinh ca, khi đó chơi đùa trò đùa cũng không có bị nhiễm lên cái khác nhan sắc.

Mà năm nay, trừ cuối năm sân khấu bên ngoài, không có cái khác hành trình.

Trí Thánh phát hiện một nhà không cần lớn cai rồng nhưng vẫn như cũ ăn ngon đến để người nghĩ khiêu vũ khoai tây canh cửa hàng, đi ra ngoài một khắc này Quan Lâm cực kỳ tự nhiên đuổi theo bước tiến của hắn, cái này ngược lại có thể lý giải, dù sao đứa nhỏ này yêu thảm khoai tây canh. Nhưng là đằng sau cái kia nửa đêm còn muốn mang kính râm đồng thời toàn thân lắc lư Tại Hoán lại là chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Nghe nói sẽ để cho người nhịn không được khiêu vũ, Tại Hoán có thể là nghĩ bảo vệ m ain dancer địa vị đi!" Đối mặt một mặt hiếu kì Thánh Hựu, Mẫn Huyền nhìn quen không trách vì Tại Hoán kì lạ hành vi làm lấy giải thích, sau đó thuận thế mò lên trên ghế sa lon áo khoác lưu loát mà tròng lên, "Ta vẫn là theo tới khống chế một chút tràng diện đi, vạn nhất Tại Hoán chơi quá khùng bị người đánh, ta còn có thể ở bên cạnh giúp làm trực tiếp cho các ngươi nhìn."

Trí Thánh cùng Thánh Hựu đồng loạt chấn kinh mặt nhìn về phía Mẫn Huyền, nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải.

"Gần nhất tương đối bị điên là Mẫn Huyền ca mới đúng chứ." Bận bịu bên trong on top Quan Lâm chế nhạo nói. Tuy nói gần nhất Mẫn Huyền xác thực khôi hài dục vọng có chút lớn, nhiều khi xem ra đều không quá bình thường, nhưng bị bận bịu bên trong thẳng như vậy đâm đâm nói ra, vẫn có chút xấu hổ nha.

Trí Thánh đỡ lấy cái trán, "Bọn nhỏ đừng ngồi chém gió, muốn đi cơm đường hướng bên này!" Dứt lời người đã biến mất ở ngoài cửa, Mẫn Huyền vòng Quan Lâm cổ nửa đùa nửa thật nửa uy hiếp kéo lấy vươn người bận bịu bên trong cũng sải bước đi ra ngoài.

Tại Hoán tháo kính râm xuống quay đầu nhìn xem ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon Thánh Hựu "Không theo chúng ta cùng đi sao?"

"Không được, bọn nhỏ vẫn chờ ta gọi giao hàng đâu." Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trên bàn giao hàng đơn lâm vào lựa chọn khó khăn.

"Thanh Vân ca ngủ, đợi chút nữa ta xách về cho hắn, cũng không cần điểm hắn kia phần." Tại Hoán một lần nữa đeo lên kính râm, thật không biết được cái này đêm hôm khuya khoắt hắn tại chấp nhất thứ gì quỷ tạo hình phối hợp.

Giao phó xong Tại Hoán quay lưng lại trong không khí phất phất tay, thuận tiện mang lên túc xá đại môn.

Bên ngoài không khí lạnh bị cô lập ra, Thánh Hựu quán tính cầm tay phải ma xoa xoa hàm dưới.

Đại Huy cùng Trân Ánh trước kia ra ngoài lưu max, hai cái tiểu thí hài đoán chừng bị cái gì tốt chơi ăn ngon hấp dẫn mới chậm chạp không về, hẳn là không cần dự phần của bọn hắn. Xúc xích hồng nói muốn thử một chút cùng một chỗ làm ăn truyền bá, mặc dù rất muốn đề nghị bọn hắn cùng nhau ăn gà tây mặt, nhưng là hình tượng có thể sẽ quá mức kích thích, hay là giúp bọn hắn điểm mì trộn tương chiên đi. Niel còn tại gian phòng không biết ngày đêm đánh lấy trò chơi, cái này không thịt không vui đệ đệ, thịt bò nhất định phải có nha.

Bấm giao hàng điện thoại, còn lại chính là chờ đợi mỹ thực đưa tới.

Thánh Hựu trở lại lầu mười một phòng đôi. Niel quả đào mặt bị tai nghe bảo bọc, thấy không rõ biểu lộ, thon dài mười ngón tại trên bàn phím thuần thục thao tác, máy tính huỳnh quang đánh tại hắn nửa vén tay áo lên mà trong lúc lơ đãng lộ ra căng đầy cánh tay cơ bắp bên trên.

Phốc phốc. Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười ra tiếng, nhớ tới 202 sơ bình xét cấp bậc lúc cái kia cao bồi bên ngoài bao càng muốn cắt đi một bên, giương nanh múa vuốt lộ ra được rắn chắc cánh tay Niel, khi đó thật làm sao đều nhìn không ra hắn là như thế này một viên đáng yêu ngựa Charlone nha.

Nặng nề màn cửa từ tối hôm qua bắt đầu liền không có bị mở ra qua, đoán chừng Niel cũng không biết thời gian đến cùng đi tới chỗ nào. Chật chội phòng đôi bên trong, chỉ còn lại lạch cạch lạch cạch bàn phím tiếng đánh cùng Niel ngẫu nhiên phát ra cắn răng âm thanh.

Thánh Hựu là cái cạn ngủ người, trong ngày thường Niel đều sẽ đi tìm Xúc xích hồng chơi game, sợ hãi quấy rầy đến Thánh Hựu. Coi như tại phòng đôi bên trong cùng Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ tổ đội, Niel cũng sẽ vô ý thức đè thấp thanh âm của mình, thế là dưỡng thành chỉ cần tại trong cái không gian này, liền nhất định cắn răng đánh cơ thói quen.

Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không thèm để ý, hai người chơi đùa lúc hắn cũng sẽ kích động đến la to, nhưng mỗi lần nhìn xem khắc chế Niel lúc, hắn lại cảm thấy dạng này đệ đệ thực tại là quá đáng yêu.

Đóng cửa phòng, mượn trên màn hình lấp lóe ánh sáng nhạt, Thánh Hựu nhón chân lên rướn cổ lên quét mắt giường trên, quả nhiên không ngoài sở liệu, một đống chen tại góc tường sợ hãi bị phát hiện giấy gói kẹo quăng vào trong tầm mắt của hắn.

Phải chân đạp lên cái thang đệ nhất giai, tay trái nhẹ nhàng nhất câu, giấy gói kẹo liền tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt mà rơi vào hắn rộng lớn lòng bàn tay. Cái này một bộ động tác nước chảy mây trôi, Thánh Hựu đã sớm coi như thường ngày.

Từ 202 nhận biết Niel đến hiện tại, thật là một điểm cũng không có thay đổi đâu. Vẫn như cũ đối kẹo mềm không cách nào dứt bỏ, vẫn như cũ thích trên giường hưởng thụ loại này bí mật nhỏ, chỉ là bởi vì cùng bệnh thích sạch sẽ chòm Xử Nữ Thánh Hựu cùng ở, hắn mới vạn bất đắc dĩ đem giấy gói kẹo nhóm bức đến nơi hẻo lánh a.

Nhìn xem trong thùng rác giấy gói kẹo phản bắn ra lộng lẫy ánh sáng nhạt, Thánh Hựu đột nhiên sinh ra hoang mang, nếu là đổi lại dĩ vãng, hắn có thể hay không đem lôi thôi người gây ra họa huấn bên trên dừng lại đâu? Chẳng lẽ bởi vì đối phương là Niel, cho nên mới bỏ qua một ngựa?

Tựa hồ cũng không phải là dạng này, cùng đi qua hơn một năm nay bên trong, Thánh Hựu trong trí nhớ chỉ có vui vẻ, chưa từng có khó chịu ma sát.

Ngáy mài răng nói chuyện hoang đường Niel, đi sớm về trễ làm việc và nghỉ ngơi hỗn loạn Niel, không nghe khuyến cáo yêu quý kẹo mềm Niel, luôn luôn xem nhẹ bối phận không gọi hắn là ca Niel, việc lớn việc nhỏ đều muốn lôi kéo hắn cùng nhau Niel. . .

Dạng này như thế Niel, tại Thánh Hựu trong mắt bất quá chỉ có "Đáng yêu" hai chữ, thật chán ghét không dậy.

Nghiêng người dùng con cua bước chen vào cái ghế cùng giường ở giữa khe hở, Thánh Hựu lấy tay cầm xuống trên kệ mùi thơm hoa cỏ ngọn nến. Lạch cạch, cờ-rắc, diêm quang nhiệt bị tỉnh lại, nháy mắt đánh lui cả phòng đen tối, Thánh Hựu đối lửa củi thiêu đốt mùi thơm rất là ưa thích, không tự giác liền đem cái mũi đưa lên trước, kia quang liền dọc theo hắn như pho tượng xương cốt bò.

Từ trên trán mềm mại tóc mái, lâm vào chuyên chở sao trời vũ trụ hai con ngươi, thuận nồng đậm thon dài lông mi lên nhảy, chậm rãi lướt qua thẳng tắp mũi, lướt qua khóe miệng của hắn có chút nâng lên hoàn mỹ đường cong.

Đem diêm manh mối đưa đến ngọn nến đỉnh, gian phòng bên trong choáng nhiễm ra thuần cotton hương vị.

Thánh Hựu đem cái này sáng ngời thả lại trên kệ, cúi đầu ở giữa lơ đãng quét đến Niel trước ngực trương dương xương quai xanh, dọa đến hắn một cái lắc mình, giống mèo đồng dạng nhảy trở lại mình dưới giường.

Trong trò chơi người cũng không có phát giác cái này một loạt cử động, Thánh Hựu tiện tay cầm qua một con báo biển con rối ôm vào trong ngực, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía cái bóng lưng kia, "Thật hi vọng cũng có thể có được rộng như vậy dày bả vai nha" suy nghĩ chui vào trong đầu, lại cấp tốc bị lý trí đuổi ra ngoài thân thể.

Tại trong một đoạn thời gian rất dài, Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy ôm báo biển nhìn qua máy vi tính phương hướng, ngẩn người, ngẩn người, ngẩn người.

Hắn không biết vì cái gì từ trước đến nay thích ra bên ngoài chạy mình, chọn Giáng Sinh đêm trước còn ổ tại trong túc xá, hắn cũng không biết tại túc xá này bên trong hắn hẳn là tìm những chuyện gì đến giải trí mình, hắn cứ như vậy mặc cho thời gian trôi qua, lại cũng cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái dễ chịu.

Thẳng đến giao hàng điện thoại vang lên, đem mì trộn tương chiên đưa đi Xúc xích hồng gian phòng, mượn trực tiếp ống kính cùng đám fan hâm mộ vội vàng lên tiếng chào, Thánh Hựu liền dẫn theo thịt bò trở lại mình phòng đôi.

Nhìn tư thế, Niel cái này bàn trò chơi khả năng không có nhanh như vậy kết thúc nha.

Thánh Hựu cũng không vội lấy mở ra giao hàng, mặc dù bình thường hắn luôn luôn đối mỹ thực không cách nào kháng cự, nhưng hắn giờ phút này tựa hồ không thế nào đói. Lại hoặc là nói, tại mỗi một lần Niel hô lên "Ca đến cùng một chỗ ăn nha" trước đó, hắn tựa hồ cũng không có gì muốn ăn.

Nghiêng người nằm tại che kín báo biển đại dương mênh mông bên trong. Là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu bọn hắn đổi bên trên giường dưới đâu? Có phải là lần trước báo biển từ giường trên ngã xuống hắn đau lòng thét lên hù đến Niel, Niel mới đưa ra đem tương đối rộng rãi một chút xíu dưới giường tặng cho ca ca đâu.

Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ, từ trước đến nay trí nhớ rất tốt hắn, đối chi tiết minh tâm khắc cốt, lại luôn không nhớ được những cái kia tiền căn hậu quả.

Đeo ống nghe lên, Thánh Hựu mở ra Xúc xích hồng trực tiếp. Mỗi khi các thành viên có trực tiếp thời điểm, hắn đều sẽ tận lực Xem Online, đây coi như là một loại ép buộc chứng sao?

"Chí Huân a, Hữu Trấn a, mì trộn tương chiên ăn ngon không?" Thánh Hựu tại trực tiếp thời gian nhắn lại bị cấp tốc thắp sáng.

Trong tấm hình Xúc xích hồng sau khi thấy giơ cao lên mì trộn tương chiên, "Ca, mặt đều đống, tựa như ca đối với chúng ta yêu đồng dạng, sền sệt. . ."

Đây là cái gì kỳ hoa hình dung nha? Thánh Hựu run vai không để cho mình cười ra tiếng.

"Ca đối với chúng ta yêu chỉ có đống rơi mì trộn tương chiên, sau đó mình ăn thịt bò, cũng quá đáng đi, ta cũng phải ăn thịt bò! steak! steak!" Hữu Trấn đối ống kính khởi xướng sữa điên, Chí Huân ở một bên ghé mắt khinh bỉ.

Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, những này bọn đệ đệ làm sao thú vị như vậy nha!

"Ca, Thánh Hựu ca!" Sau lưng truyền đến Niel thanh âm, Thánh Hựu quay đầu mới phát hiện đèn trong phòng đã mở ra "Ca ngươi làm sao không ăn trước đâu? Không cần chờ ta nha."

"Không có việc gì, ca không đói." Thánh Hựu lấy xuống tai nghe, đóng lại cãi nhau trực tiếp ở giữa, "Đến, ăn đi."

Hắn biết, ăn tươi nuốt sống đối thân thể không tốt, nhưng là trước mặt cái này ăn như hổ đói hài tử lại quả thực làm cho người ta yêu thương.

"Ca, uống một chén sao?" Thánh Hựu còn tại thu thập bữa ăn dư thời điểm, Niel đã ôm một bao lớn khoai tây chiên, lung lay hai nghe bia nhíu mày nhìn xem hắn.

Rượu, Thánh Hựu làm sao có thể cự tuyệt, Niel phát ra mời muốn uống rượu, liền càng nghĩ không ra say no lý do.

Ba! Một tay mở ra lon nước móc kéo, nồng đậm bọt biển phun tả mà ra, Niel mới sẽ không bỏ qua bất luận cái gì một giọt ngọt, thử linh lợi thuận miệng bình đem những này ý đồ tháo chạy quỷ nghịch ngợm hút vào trong miệng.

Thánh Hựu giơ chai rượu lên đụng tới Niel nghiêng thân bình, "Niel a, bia cũng không thể một người uống, muốn chạm cốc mới được nha."

Niel hì hì cười khúc khích, đáp lại Thánh Hựu va chạm, "Ca chính là nghi thức cảm giác quá nặng đi" tràn đầy uống xong một ngụm, hai người yết hầu chỗ sâu đều phát ra thỏa mãn nấc âm thanh.

Hơi say rượu ửng hồng bò lên trên Niel gương mặt, mang theo nghiêng hơi tính khí thế hung hung, giống như là muốn thôn phệ hắn khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Thánh Hựu đột nhiên trong lòng xiết chặt, yêu cười nam hài nốt ruồi, một mực là tâm hắn bên trên chu sa, chỉ có tại cồn thôi hóa hạ, mới có thể có lấy nhìn trộm thiếu niên này ồn ào náo động bề ngoài hạ mềm mại.

Không biết hôm nay, Niel lại sẽ nói cái gì mê sảng đâu? Là liên quan tới sân khấu biểu diễn lo lắng? Liên quan tới muốn cho mụ mụ càng có ưu thế ướt át sinh hoạt phụ trọng cảm giác? Hay là liên quan tới giải tán sau không biết?

Những câu chuyện này từng vô số lần ra hiện tại trên bàn rượu của bọn họ, Thánh Hựu đều chỉ là lẳng lặng nghe, chuyên chú nhìn xem, có chút gật đầu.

Hắn nghĩ, có thể cho Niel, cũng liền hơn một năm nay làm bạn đi, ai có thể vì ai nhân sinh phụ trách, ai lại có tư cách nói cái gì đâu.

"Ca, lần sau gọi giao hàng ngươi trước hết ăn đi, không cần chờ ta." Niel bỗng nhiên xuất hiện từ ngữ, lại cùng Thánh Hựu đoán hào không liên quan.

"Ừm." Thánh Hựu dắt khóe mắt cười, nhàn nhạt đáp lại.

"Ca mỗi lần đều đáp ứng, mỗi lần đều vẫn là cứng rắn phải chờ ta." Niel mân mê miệng, mang theo nũng nịu ngữ khí, cái này địch mặt khắp thân hùng hài tử, mềm mại để người cũng là không có chút nào chống đỡ chi lực.

"Ca lần này là nghiêm túc!" Thánh Hựu trùng điệp gật đầu, duỗi ra dựng thẳng lên mẫu đầu ngón tay, làm bộ muốn cùng Niel kết xuống thủ ấn.

Niel cũng đưa tay ra, nhưng vô dụng ngón cái chống đỡ Thánh Hựu, mà là nắm thật chặt cổ tay của hắn, kia mảnh giống là có thể khoảnh khắc bóp nát cổ tay.

Không biết từ nơi nào xâm nhập một tia gió, tại phòng đôi bên trong bốn phía cướp đoạt, nhấc lên nặng nề màn cửa một góc, suýt nữa dập tắt ngọn nến bên trên ánh sáng nhạt.

Nắm qua rượu bia ướp lạnh cái tay kia hiện tại che tại Thánh Hựu mạch đập bên trên, lạnh buốt đâm nhói làm cho hắn cũng đột nhiên thanh tỉnh chút, lập tức đánh tới, là nóng hổi ấm áp, bỏng đến nước mắt của hắn gần như sắp muốn đoạt vành mắt mà ra.

Còn sót lại tỉnh táo để hắn tìm về thân là ca ca tự tôn. Đẩy ra đệ đệ tay, Thánh Hựu hai ngón tay cầm bốc lên trên bàn bia uống một hơi cạn sạch, con mắt cố định tại bị móc sạch nhôm bình bên trên.

"Niel a. . ."

"Ca, luôn luôn ôn nhu như vậy, xin ngươi cũng vì chính mình nhiều suy nghĩ một chút, thật không muốn đợi thêm ta."

Cúi đầu, Thánh Hựu không thể nhìn thấy Niel là dùng biểu tình gì nói ra lời nói này, lại không dám suy đoán lời nói phía sau có phải là còn có cái khác ý vị.

Nắm lên bên chân một chai bia khác, mở ra, dùng cái bình nửa bộ sau đụng đụng Niel thả tại bình rượu trên bàn.

Uống vào một ngụm, Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Niel khóe mắt nốt ruồi, "Niel a, 24 tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Sinh nhật đã là hơn mười ngày trước sự tình, nhưng Niel cũng không có truy cứu, chỉ là nhăn lại khóe mắt cười nhẹ nhàng lộ ra hai viên thỏ răng.

"Tạ ơn ca ~ "

23 tuổi, 24 tuổi, Niel thu hoạch đời này chưa từng mộng nghĩ tới chúc phúc, mỗi một câu sinh nhật vui vẻ đều có thể thật mang đến cho hắn vui vẻ.

"Thật xin lỗi ca không có vì ngươi chuẩn bị quà sinh nhật, " Thánh Hựu không phải là không có nghĩ tới đưa cái gì, xoắn xuýt do dự thời gian cũng đi theo chuyển dời, cứ như vậy bỏ lỡ tốt nhất tặng lễ thời gian.

"Ca liền đem thời gian tặng cho ngươi đi." Bọt khí tại trong bình đảo quanh, không nhìn thấy lại có thể nghe được bọn chúng giãy dụa tiếng vang."Ca so Niel lớn hơn một tuổi, so Niel nhiều kinh lịch một năm nhân gian hạnh phúc, đây là ca tại gặp được Niel về sau vẫn cảm thấy rất xin lỗi địa phương."

"Cho nên ca muốn đem những cái kia thêm ra đến thời gian còn cho ngươi, cho nên ca nguyện ý chờ , chờ đợi thời gian, nghĩ đến Niel có thể hài lòng, ca cũng là rất hạnh phúc vượt qua nữa nha."

Lời nói này dằn xuống đáy lòng đã thời gian rất lâu, Thánh Hựu cũng không có nghĩ qua, sẽ tại thời khắc này thốt ra.

"Thế nhưng là Niel a, ngươi thật quá không ngoan, ca rõ ràng tại rất cố gắng thu nhỏ lại một năm này khoảng thời gian, nhưng ngươi mỗi lần đều đi ra làm phá hư nha."

"Ngươi nói ca luôn luôn đang chờ ngươi, ngươi sao lại không phải đâu?"

"616 leo lên đỉnh phong một đêm kia, ngươi tại biển người bên ngoài cười khúc khích chờ lấy vì ta đưa lên ăn mừng ôm; tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng ngày đó ngươi vòng trở lại chờ ta chụp xong chứng nhận chiếu sẽ cùng nhau chạy trốn; mỗi lần sân bay xuất nhập cảnh, ngươi đều thả chậm bước chân chờ ta gặp phải;214 ngươi xuyên qua hơn phân nửa sân khấu lôi kéo ta chạy;825 sinh nhật của ta ngày đó ngồi xổm ở một bên chờ ta từ tiếng hoan hô trung hạ tới. . ."

"Những này, đều để ca cảm thấy càng thêm thật có lỗi nha, lúc ở giữa chênh lệch, thật thật là khó đền bù. . ."

Đêm nay rượu thật là kỳ quái, đem nguyên bản lải nhải không dứt người biến thành lắng nghe người, đem từ trước đến nay không nói người biến thành sóng lớn mãnh thú.

"Ca, ta cũng không cảm thấy giữa chúng ta có thời gian một năm kém, từ khi biết một khắc này bắt đầu, chúng ta vẫn tại cùng cái thời không bên trong, không phải sao?"

"Ca như thế dốc lòng đắn đo, không có chút nào đáng yêu nha."

Hai người liếc nhau, cảm thấy giờ phút này lẫn nhau chật vật đều lộ ra phá lệ buồn cười, không chịu được ăn ý nở nụ cười, từ chỉ là mỉm cười trên dưới rung động hai vai, ngược lại bưng lấy bụng Tử Tiếu phải trên mặt đất thẳng đảo quanh.

Bành! Phòng đôi phòng cửa bị mở ra.

Trí Thánh, Thanh Vân, Mẫn Huyền, Tại Hoán, Chí Huân, Hữu Trấn, Trân Ánh, Đại Huy, Quan Lâm, cãi nhau chen vào.

Đại Huy xoát kéo màn cửa sổ ra, "Ca các ngươi mau nhìn, tuyết rơi á!"

Ngoài cửa sổ lông tơ bông tuyết bay xuống, cửa sổ bên trong là mười một cái vô cùng náo nhiệt thân ảnh.

"Ba! Hai! Một!" Quan Lâm dẫn đầu làm lấy đếm ngược.

"Giáng Sinh vui vẻ!" Còn lại chín người làm ồn lấy đem ngồi dưới đất Thánh Hựu cùng Niel kéo lên, riêng phần mình đi theo trong đầu nhạc nền nhảy lên loạn thất bát tao múa.

Khoảng cách giải tán còn có mấy ngày đâu? Tại thời khắc này bọn hắn giống như đều quên đi cái số này, chỉ nhớ rõ mười một người một mực tại lẫn nhau bên người, cũng không có để ai lạc đàn qua.

Thánh Hựu một mực lấy ca ca tự cho mình là, lại tại thời gian đạo này đề bên trên bại trận, lộ ra sơ đinh ngây thơ tính toán chi li.

"Giáng Sinh vui vẻ."

"Giáng Sinh vui vẻ."

Thánh Hựu cùng Niel dùng thấp đến chỉ có đối phương có thể nghe được xong thanh âm lẫn nhau nói.

Đây là bọn hắn làm bạn cùng phòng có thể cùng một chỗ vượt qua cái cuối cùng lễ Giáng Sinh, dù cho về sau hơn mười năm nhân sinh, bọn hắn không thể tại lẫn nhau bên người, nhưng ít ra thời gian không có thiên vị bất kỳ bên nào, cho bọn hắn đồng dạng trọng lượng cùng cảm giác hạnh phúc.

Năm 2018 ngày 25 tháng 12, lầu chín nhỏ hẹp phòng đôi, mười một người bị dừng lại thành đồng trong lời nói phần cuối trang, cố sự vĩnh viễn còn tiếp.


	381. Chapter 381

【 Dan Ung 】 tuổi trẻ tài cao

【 nhất 】

Khương Daniel không biết tại sao mình lại đáp ứng có mặt trận này tiệc cưới, ngày bình thường tửu lượng cực tốt hắn, hiện tại hi vọng nhiều mình có thể mượn tửu kình, hoặc là trốn tránh hoặc là hủy diệt.

Nhưng là hắn không có dũng khí, giống như lúc trước chính mình.

Rượu này a, làm sao một điểm hương vị đều không có, đã không đốt hầu lại không lên đầu, so nước sôi còn khó uống, hắn lật khắp toàn thân muốn tìm khối kẹo mềm kích thích một chút vị giác, mới phát hiện mình đã sớm từ bỏ.

Âm nhạc vang lên, đèn chiếu dao hướng thảm đỏ một bên khác, đám người ánh mắt đi theo, nín hơi chờ đợi nhân vật chính đăng tràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy một bộ áo trắng, kia thuần bạch trong chốc lát nhói nhói Khương Daniel hai mắt, hắn cảm thấy mình khả năng đột phát quáng tuyết chứng, không còn dám đem ánh mắt làm một lát dừng lại, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn hướng lồng ngực của mình.

Một mảnh đen, điên cuồng nhảy lên, giống có ma quỷ muốn xé rách mà ra, thế muốn đem mảnh này trắng noãn nhiễm lên ô uế.

"Ta nguyện ý" "Ta nguyện ý "

Song phương lời thề kết thúc.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem đầy bàn món ngon, đột nhiên trong dạ dày quay cuồng một hồi, cũng như chạy trốn chạy hướng bên ngoài ban công phương hướng.

Hô hấp đi ra bên ngoài không khí, hắn mới phát hiện, không phải tình cảnh này để hắn muốn ói, mà là chính hắn, hắn bị thời khắc này mình buồn nôn nôn, oa lạp lạp đem một ngày này tất cả nuốt vào bụng bên trong đồ vật đều lật quấy ra, cho dù hôm nay tiến vào thân thể của hắn bất quá cũng liền vừa rồi kia mấy chén rượu đắng.

"Hôn lễ của chúng ta bên trên, ngươi mặc màu đen ta mặc đồ trắng, cực cùng cực, nhưng lại xứng phải không có đạo lý."

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, từ sáu năm trước thời không bay tới, chui vào Khương Daniel trong lỗ tai, tiến vào hắn vắng vẻ dạ dày bên trong, quấy đến hắn co ro thân thể, chồng chất mình ổ tại nơi hẻo lánh.

Chuyện cũ, bị một trận gió nhẹ mang theo, cuốn đi chồng chất bụi bặm, bức bách Khương Daniel trở về vị.

【 nhị 】

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu biết tại hơi lúc, sau khi tốt nghiệp đại học không kịp chờ đợi cùng một chỗ, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu là ôm ấp diễn viên mơ ước rồng bao, Khương Daniel là không có mơ ước kiêm chức công, hai người ở tại phòng tháp phòng, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn không thấy ánh sao đầy trời, nhưng chỉ là nằm cùng một chỗ thưởng thức sương mù mai đều cảm thấy lãng mạn muốn chết.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ, tại nhất nghèo rớt mùng tơi thời gian bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu đều chưa từng nhăn qua lông mày, hắn luôn có thể đem sinh hoạt trôi qua say sưa ngon lành.

Có thể là thử sức sau chạy đến Khương Daniel làm công cửa hàng giá rẻ mua một cây song bài băng côn, tách ra nửa dưới nhét tại Khương Daniel miệng bên trong, sau đó lẳng lặng mà ngồi tại bên cửa sổ vị trí bên trên, xuất ra bản bút ký ghi chép một ngày này mình nơi nào biểu hiện không tốt vì sao lại bị đào thải.

Có thể là trở lại phòng tháp phòng, đem tại siêu thị chiết khấu quý đãi đến mùi thơm hoa cỏ ngọn nến điểm lên, nhẹ nhàng hừ phát tiểu điều nấu một tô mì tiến đến chính chơi game Khương Daniel trước mặt, càng muốn gạt ra cùng một chỗ ăn.

Có thể là tại hai người đi dạo công viên lúc, nhặt lên một mảnh mỹ lệ lá phong, đừng tại Khương Daniel sau tai, sau đó mắt chứa ý cười khen hắn là trên đời đáng yêu nhất đệ đệ.

Có thể là thật vất vả đạt được một cái không có lời kịch phế liệu nhân vật về sau, cất đoàn làm phim liền làm một đường dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể tục lấy ấm, sau đó về đến nhà cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ ăn, lại cũng như cái gì hiếm thấy mỹ vị.

Khương Daniel cảm giác trong dạ dày quặn đau đột nhiên lẻn đến ngực trái, đánh lấy xoáy mà chui phải hắn đau ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.

Những này mỹ hảo chi tiết, tại ngay lúc đó Khương Daniel trong mắt, chỉ có keo kiệt, không chịu nổi cùng căm ghét.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, tựa như là thói quen mà thôi, bởi vì hắn luôn có thể bao dung mình nhỏ tính tình, cũng tổng có thể vì chính mình mang đến vui vẻ.

Nhưng hắn lại vì Ung Thánh Hựu mang đến cái gì đâu?

Là không thực tế mộng tưởng sao?

【 tam 】

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục thủ đến cơ hội thành công, từ một câu đôi câu lời kịch lại đến có thể lên báo trước phiến vai phụ, tiếp theo đưa thân nam chính.

Hắn có bao nhiêu loá mắt, Khương Daniel hẳn là so với ai khác đều rõ ràng nha, nhưng là lúc ấy hắn không hiểu.

Thành danh sau Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa hồ cũng không có cái gì cải biến, hay là ở tại hai người căn nhà nhỏ bé phòng tháp trong phòng, hay là sẽ tại Khương Daniel cần thời điểm cho một cái ấm áp ôm.

Nhưng lại có cái gì không giống, hắn hôn vẫn như cũ rất mềm mại, lại luôn tại Khương Daniel trên mặt lưu lại loáng thoáng trang dung cảm giác, mỗi khi lúc này, Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy hôn hắn, là một bộ hất lên Ung Thánh Hựu xác ngoài lạ lẫm nhục thể.

Tháng mười hai Seoul, hàn phong bốn phía lưu thoán, làm cho người không thể không thêm vào mấy món áo dày váy, ngăn trở chạm mặt tới hơi lạnh, lại không phòng được tùy ý ồn ào náo động lời đồn đại.

"Ung Thánh Hựu mới kịch chiếu lên, cùng nữ chính hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi "

"Nhiệt bá Thủy Mộc kịch nghênh đón mạt thả, fan hâm mộ khóc cầu Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nữ chính nguyên địa kết hôn "

"Ung Thánh Hựu & mới kịch nữ chính, cuối năm tiếng hô tối cao cp "

Ẩn hình tình lữ thật không dễ làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng tại cái nào đó mỏi mệt trở về rạng sáng, chui vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, giống như nói mớ hỏi thăm qua hắn "Chúng ta công khai có được hay không?"

Khương Daniel còn nhớ rõ một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu băng lãnh nhiệt độ cơ thể, còn có hắn mấy có thể thấy được xương cốt đá lởm chởm, giống một con khát vọng nhà mèo hoang đồng dạng, cứ như vậy trốn vào Khương Daniel trong ngực.

Khương Daniel bưng lấy trong ngực người, cũng không dám dùng sức, phảng phất một giây sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ vỡ vụn hoặc chạy đi.

"Cứ như vậy đi, ta không sao." Khương Daniel hôn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phát xoáy, ngậm lấy hắn trên tóc mùi thơm, chậm rãi trôi nhập mộng hương.

Hắn thật không có chuyện gì sao? Hắn chỉ là sợ hãi thôi.

Sợ chậm trễ Ung Thánh Hựu lên cao kỳ?

Không phải, hắn sợ hãi mất đi. Một khi công khai, hắn không có dũng khí đi đối mặt lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ mang tới xung kích, không có dũng khí đi thừa nhận chán nản như vậy mình là Ung Thánh Hựu người yêu, cũng không có dũng khí, suy nghĩ có thể đi đến cuối cùng.

Đêm hôm ấy, Khương Daniel nặng nề thiếp đi, phảng phất không có ý định lại tỉnh lại. Một đoạn thời gian rất dài đến nay, bọn hắn đều chỉ là ôm nhau ngủ, đã không còn lúc trước vuốt ve an ủi. Loại này không thể tiến vào kia này thân thể xa lánh cảm giác, nắm kéo bọn hắn căng cứng khoảng cách, càng ngày càng xa, liền nhìn cuối cùng là phương kia trước dùng lực, hoặc là trước từ bỏ.

Sự thật chứng minh, dùng sức chính là Khương Daniel, từ bỏ cũng là Khương Daniel.

Lời đồn đại xôn xao, Khương Daniel nhịn không được hồi tưởng, tại gặp được lúc trước hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn cùng khác phái kết giao, hắn đã từng cũng không thèm để ý, luôn cảm thấy những kinh nghiệm kia là vì để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể càng thêm chắc chắn dắt tay của hắn.

Nhưng mà hắn vẫn là thất bại, tại Ung Thánh Hựu lần lượt chủ động giải thích trấn an về sau, Khương Daniel lựa chọn bạo tẩu.

【 tứ 】

Một lần kia, cẩu tử chụp quá mức rõ ràng. Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía nữ sinh trong ánh mắt, nhìn thấy đã lâu ý cười.

Hắn bị đố kị làm choáng váng đầu óc, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cười, chỉ có thể trở thành giải dược của ta.

Đêm hôm ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ trễ về, kéo lấy một thân mùi rượu.

Khương Daniel bị lấy ô trọc mùi đùa lấy mất đi lý trí, liều mạng tìm kiếm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cho một đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt trắng bệch, lúc đầu đã gầy gò phải không tưởng nổi, giờ phút này phảng phất lại bị ma quỷ lột đi mấy tầng nhân khí.

Hắn một cái tay nắm lấy bụng, cái trán chảy ra tinh mịn mồ hôi lạnh, còn kiên trì muốn để người yêu an tâm không muốn lo nghĩ.

"Nhận biết ta trước đó ngươi một mực thích nữ sinh, ta sớm phải biết, tại tình cảm thế giới bên trong ngươi cho tới bây giờ liền không có nguyên tắc!"

Thẳng đến câu nói này thốt ra, Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới bị đè xuống tạm dừng, Khương Daniel lập tức liền hối hận, nhưng lời đã ra miệng, không có rút về phương thức.

"Không có nguyên tắc" là Khương Daniel vì chút tình cảm này tự mình phủ xuống ấn trạc, in dấu phải Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt hàm răng, cắn đến khóe miệng chảy xuống một mảnh tinh hồng.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát giác được, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không giống lúc trước như vậy lãng mạn, hắn đáy mắt ngây thơ, bị Khương Daniel tự tay ma diệt.

Khương Daniel tông cửa xông ra, hắn không dám nhìn thẳng kia cự bị móc sạch thân thể cùng thất vọng ánh mắt, hắn lựa chọn đem tất cả quá khứ, đều vung tại kia một cái rơi sơn phía sau cửa.

Tháng mười hai ngày cuối cùng, hắn thu được đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu cuối cùng tin nhắn.

"Chia tay đi, Niel."

Đây là hắn một lần cuối cùng "Nghe" đến Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này gọi mình.

Năm năm sau, đại học hậu bối Kim Tại Hoán đem thiệp mời đưa đến trong tay hắn thời điểm, Khương Daniel còn tìm không thấy thực cảm giác.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, 18 tuổi nhận biết, 22 tuổi cùng một chỗ, ngắn ngủi ôm nhau một năm, biệt ly 5 năm.

Mười năm, cứ như vậy không chút lưu tình trôi qua. Đổi tới một cái đi vào hôn nhân điện đường, bên người lại không còn có Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong bữa tiệc có người mời rượu, làm phù rể Kim Tại Hoán một mực tại sung làm cản rượu nhân vật, cười đùa nói, "Thánh Hựu ca năm năm trước uống rượu tổn thương dạ dày, bác sĩ nói không thể lại uống rượu, mọi người nhiều hơn thông cảm, ta đến giúp Thánh Hựu ca uống..."

Ầm, phía sau Khương Daniel rốt cuộc nghe không chân thiết. Năm năm trước, rượu, dạ dày.

Hắn nhớ tới sau khi chia tay ngày thứ hai, tin tức phô thiên cái địa tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu đột phát tật bệnh nằm viện tin tức.

Khi đó trắng bệch mặt, khi đó ảm đạm vô quang sao trời cùng trên mặt hắn dây dưa chòm sao nốt ruồi, tại thời khắc này biến đến vô cùng rõ ràng, giống trang trí đao đồng dạng tại Khương Daniel trong lòng từng đao từng đao khắc lấy.

Một đêm kia, bị xe cứu thương đưa vào phòng cấp cứu Ung Thánh Hựu, có bao nhiêu khát vọng sự xuất hiện của hắn, đối thất vọng của hắn lại đến như thế nào cực hạn, Khương Daniel không dám đi phỏng đoán.

Trong phòng là đám người cuồng hoan, chỉ có Khương Daniel, cuộn mình tại ban công nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, hắn cảm thấy mình nên rớt xuống nước mắt, làm thế nào cũng khóc không được, tích tụ tại ngực, kìm nén đến hắn chỉ có thể hết sức cắn môi phân giải kia cỗ đau đớn.

【 ngũ 】

"Daniel, Daniel "

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm gọi về Khương Daniel một tia khí tức.

Năm năm sau, hắn giống như những người khác, chỉ gọi hắn làm Daniel, mà không phải cái kia duy nhất Niel.

"Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi..." Khương Daniel tại phần môi phản phản phục phục xoa nắn câu nói này, câu này đến trễ năm năm từ đầu đến cuối không có dũng khí nói ra, thanh âm lại nhỏ đến chỉ có chính mình có thể nghe thấy.

"Hôm nay rất suất khí đâu ~" Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn như trước đây ôn nhu.

Hay là cái kia chỉ biết khích lệ Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu nha.

Cái này soái khí, là bởi vì ước định cẩn thận trong hôn lễ lễ phục màu đen, hay là chứng kiến hắn hạnh phúc dũng khí đâu? Khương Daniel không phân rõ.

Năm năm trước câu nói kia đem Ung Thánh Hựu bị thương bao sâu, hắn không dám đi hỏi. Có lẽ thẳng đến một khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới, có thể đi trồng một cái cây, lại không thể chờ đợi nó tất nhiên sẽ kết xuất ngọt ngào trái cây.

Khương Daniel trước buông ra tay, Ung Thánh Hựu trước làm ra "Chia tay" kết luận, liền liên kết buộc, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu đang giúp hắn thu thập tàn cuộc.

Là nam hay là nữ có cái gì trọng yếu đây này? Tình cảm bên trong thật cần văn bản rõ ràng quy định nguyên tắc sao? Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt trong lòng tất cả đều là hắn, một mực là hắn, chỉ có hắn. Sự thật này, năm năm sau Khương Daniel mới ý thức tới.

Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, rất muốn đưa tay kéo hắn thoát đi cuộc hôn lễ này.

"Hiện tại ta rất tốt, cũng hi vọng ngươi tốt."

Toàn bộ Seoul ánh sáng giờ phút này đều vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu đảo quanh, hắn cũng không nói đến trách cứ ngôn ngữ, cũng không nói đến tha thứ câu nói, chỉ là an tĩnh nhìn lên trời bên cạnh chòm sao, cùng trên mặt hắn chòm sao hô ứng, thản nhiên nói ra đối Khương Daniel sau cùng chúc phúc.

Hôn lễ nữ chủ nhân công đi tới trước mặt hai người, một cách tự nhiên đem mặt xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu đáp lại một nụ hôn, tựa như tại phòng tháp trong phòng đáp lại Khương Daniel đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel minh bạch, vô luận là bây giờ hay là quá khứ Ung Thánh Hựu, đều chưa từng cần được cứu chuộc, hắn một mực biết mình muốn cái gì, hắn miêu tả ra hạnh phúc hình dáng vẫn luôn rất rõ ràng, chỉ là hắn bỏ lỡ, thần, sẽ không lại cho thế nhân nhiều một lần bù đắp cơ hội.

Nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu cùng thê tử bóng lưng rời đi, Khương Daniel nước mắt từ đầu đến cuối không thể thành công chảy ra, chỉ có khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi, tại mờ tối lóe như ẩn như hiện ánh sáng.

May mắn, hắn không có mất đi yêu năng lực.


	382. Chapter 382

【 Dan Ung 】 Dyonisus sùng bái (thượng)

<Ⅰ>

"Chúng ta Niel cũng học được thưởng thức tác phẩm nghệ thuật sao?" Doãn Trí Thánh lời nói vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, chính mình cũng hối hận.

Một bên Khương Daniel chính tại ký tên trả góp, thoạt nhìn là quyết tâm muốn đem bức họa này mang về nhà.

"Niel vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác nhìn trúng cái này một bức đâu?" Doãn Trí Thánh cuối cùng vẫn là không nhịn được đặt câu hỏi, cơ duyên xảo hợp cầm tới cái này chủ đề vì Hi Lạp phục hưng phát triển vé vào cửa, vốn là muốn mang cái này chỉ biết khiêu vũ ngốc niên đệ ra hít thở không khí, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel lại còn bỏ tiền mua, mà lại mua chính là như thế một bộ. . . e mm. . . Độc đáo tác phẩm nghệ thuật.

"Ca không cảm thấy mũi của hắn rất đáng yêu sao?" Khương Daniel một mặt cười ngây ngô, nhìn xem trận quán nhân viên công tác tỉ mỉ đóng gói lấy hắn mua họa tác, giống một giây sau liền muốn mang theo bó hoa đi thổ lộ nam hài đồng dạng, trong mắt đều là ái mộ.

Một khắc này, Doãn Trí Thánh chỉ muốn nói, đứa bé này hẳn là khiêu vũ nhảy ngốc, không có cứu.

<Ⅱ>

Chính đang học năm thứ hai đại học Khương Daniel, là trường học Hip-hop xã hội trưởng, chính như Doãn Trí Thánh đối với hắn hạ nhãn hiệu đồng dạng, hắn là cái thực sự múa si, trừ mới biên múa bên ngoài, cơ hồ không có những vật khác có thể gây nên hắn chú ý.

Hết lần này tới lần khác lần này, hắn nhìn thấy so vũ đạo càng làm cho hắn hưng phấn tồn tại, hắn cảm giác mình là bị nghệ thuật bắt cóc.

Họa tác đem đến thuê lại trong tầng hầm ngầm về sau, Khương Daniel đem trên tường loạn thất bát tao giấy tờ, ảnh chụp, giấy khen hết thảy quét vào giấy cặp da, thật vất vả đưa ra nhất điểm không gian, mới ý thức tới, nhỏ như vậy một gian phòng ốc cùng hắn tác phẩm nghệ thuật có bao nhiêu không hợp nhau.

Đường đi đèn đường xuyên thấu qua tầng hầm hẹp cửa sổ xông vào, Khương Daniel trở mình thoáng nhìn trên tường họa.

Họa bên trong nam tử 45 độ sừng ngẩng đầu lên, huyền diệu ưu việt hàm dưới tuyến, tay phải lười biếng dựng bên phải mắt cao ngạo lông mày xương bên trên, khép hờ lấy hai mắt, nồng đậm lông mi bắn ra một tầng bầm đen, đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên sống mũi cao đem ánh sáng ảnh chém thành hai khúc, chỗ sáng má trái trên có ba viên chòm sao đồng dạng nốt ruồi, cùng hắn có chút câu lên khóe miệng tương hỗ tương ứng.

Gào thét mà qua cỗ xe, xa quang đèn đảo qua họa bên trong nam tử xoã tung mềm mại tóc đen, trải qua khuôn mặt của hắn, thuận chỗ cổ một nốt ruồi nhỏ, bò qua sắc bén hình trái tim hầu kết, thu hoạch vụng trộm từ khỏa bào hạ nhô ra đến trương dương xương quai xanh cùng trước ngực một mảnh nhỏ tuyết trắng làn da.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem nửa nằm thân thể nam tử, nhớ tới ban ngày trận quán nhân viên công tác giới thiệu với hắn, nói đây là cổ Hi Lạp một cái thần, kêu cái gì Dyonisus, nghe nói còn là cái Tửu Thần, hắn nghĩ không ra, chỉ cảm thấy một trận buồn ngủ xâm nhập, mí mắt nặng nề mà làm sao cũng không nhấc lên nổi, mơ mơ màng màng chỉ nhớ rõ nam tử kia tinh xảo trên mặt một đôi đáng yêu lỗ mũi, Khương Daniel hô hô ngủ thật say, một đôi ni răng lặng lẽ hướng kia họa tác hiện lộ rõ ràng chủ nhân hân hoan.

Đêm hôm đó, Khương Daniel đối hắn tác phẩm nghệ thuật, nói ngủ ngon.

<Ⅲ>

Gần nhất câu lạc bộ tại chuẩn bị tham gia một cái cỡ lớn Hip-hop tranh tài, Khương Daniel tổng là đêm khuya mới về đến dưới đất thất, vội vàng cho mình nấu bên trên một bát chi sĩ mì sợi, liền mấy ngụm Tsingtao Beer, coi như là đối một ngày mồ hôi ban thưởng.

Tranh tài kết thúc một đêm kia, cùng câu lạc bộ kết thúc liên hoan về sau, bưng lấy cúp về nhà, Khương Daniel chuẩn bị mới hảo hảo uống một chén, đây là hắn cho tới nay thói quen, mỗi lần hoàn thành giải thi đấu đều muốn có chút giảng cứu châm bên trên một ly rượu đỏ, liền trong tầng hầm ngầm một chút ánh trăng uống xong, hưởng thụ một người khánh điển.

Một đường trượt lên vũ bộ hừ phát tiểu điều mở ra tủ lạnh, mới phát hiện nghênh đón hắn chỉ có rỗng tuếch, lúc nào đem đồ vật đều ăn xong rồi? Khương Daniel ký ức tạm thời chập mạch, đành phải tự trách mình khoảng thời gian này mệt mỏi luyện múa, không có hảo hảo thu xếp sinh hoạt.

May mắn, rượu đỏ hay là ở.

Khương Daniel bưng chén rượu lên, đối họa bên trong nam tử thăm hỏi, mảnh rót một ngụm.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi tối hôm qua lại uống rượu rồi? !"

Trong mông lung một thanh bén nhọn giọng nữ xông vào lỗ tai, Khương Daniel miễn cưỡng nâng lên một con mắt da, cái thân ảnh kia nhanh chóng tại cửa trước chỗ vứt bỏ trên chân giày thể thao, dẫn theo hai cái túi ny lon lớn đi đến tủ lạnh trước, nổi giận đùng đùng cho ăn lấy trống rỗng tủ lạnh tử.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi đồ ăn phải cũng quá nhanh đi, còn tiếp tục như vậy biến thành một người đại mập mạp nhảy thế nào múa!"

Khương Daniel một cặp chân dài trong không khí uỵch một phen, dùng ga giường bọc lấy đầu, ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên giường."Khương Dan hi, ngươi có phải hay không rất lâu không có đến chỗ của ta rồi?"

Khương Dan hi, chính là trước mắt nữ tử này, lúc này chống nạnh giận không chỗ phát tiết, "Khương Daniel, nếu không phải lão mụ dặn đi dặn lại, ngươi cho rằng ta nguyện ý mỗi tuần đi một chuyến ngươi cái này ổ chó sao? Một tuần không đến ngươi còn chê ta động tác chậm đúng hay không? Muốn chết a!"

Nói một cái khóa cổ cánh tay liền cài lên Khương Daniel cổ, sặc đến hắn thẳng ho khan cầu xin tha thứ, "Tốt tốt ta biết sai!"

Khương Dan hi một khắc cũng không nghĩ ở lâu, ném một cái bạch nhãn cho Khương Daniel, đứng dậy lúc ra cửa vẫn không quên cùng trên tường họa chào hỏi, "Oppa, ta đi trước lạc, cuối tuần thấy ~ "

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Khương Dan hi một cái hôn nóng bỏng cũng nhanh rơi tại họa tác bên trên, bật lên đến ngăn lại sự lỗ mãng của nàng động tác."Nói chuyện là được, đừng nhúc nhích ta đồ vật!"

Khương Dan hi khinh thường hừ Khương Daniel một mặt, ngược lại dùng hôn gió cùng họa tác cáo biệt, vung cửa liền đi.

"Khương Dan hi, lần sau cho ta nói kính ngữ!" Khương Daniel chỉ có thể đối đi xa bóng lưng mù gào to.

Cái này nhỏ hơn hắn hai tuổi đồng bào muội muội, từ lúc xuất sinh bắt đầu chính là cả nhà hòn ngọc quý trên tay, cho tới bây giờ đều là cưỡi trên đầu khi dễ người, đối với hắn người ca ca này cũng không có nói qua nửa chữ kính ngữ, luôn luôn ngay cả tên mang họ hô. Khương Daniel từ trong nhà dời ra ngoài ở vào trường học phụ cận tầng hầm về sau, mụ mụ lo lắng hắn chỉ lo khiêu vũ không hảo hảo ăn cơm, liền cố ý phân phó Khương Dan hi mỗi tuần mang theo nhà mình thức nhắm tới nuôi dưỡng cái này khờ nhi tử.

Lúc đầu muội muội đến nhà hắn là rất không tình nguyện, nhưng là lần trước đang luyện múa thất Khương Daniel thu được tin tức của nàng, hỏi nói trong nhà Oppa là ai về sau, Khương Daniel cuối cùng minh bạch, hai huynh muội bọn họ đều bị họa bên trong nam tử cho hạ cổ, thần hồn điên đảo.

Chỉ là Khương Daniel không dám nghĩ, hắn không có ở đây thời điểm, Khương Dan hi giả tá tới đưa thức nhắm tên Nghĩa, đối với hắn tác phẩm nghệ thuật có hay không đi cái gì làm loạn.

Những này đều trước đè xuống không nhắc tới , dựa theo Khương Dan hi thuyết pháp, nàng mỗi tuần đều từng có đến, vậy tại sao tại hắn tấp nập luyện múa khoảng thời gian này, tủ lạnh đồ ăn ở bên trong thấy đáy phải so trước đó còn nhanh đâu?

Khương Daniel một bên tắm góp nhặt bát đũa một bên không hiểu được.

Ánh nắng chiếu vào họa tác bên trong nam tử, khóe miệng của hắn lộ ra vẻ đắc ý, Khương Daniel nghĩ, khẳng định là bởi vì chính mình không ngủ đủ nhìn lầm.

<Ⅳ>

Một ngày này, Khương Daniel khó được sớm thiếp đi, đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê nghe được tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, phỏng đoán lấy trong nhà có phải là tiến tiểu thâu, nhưng là rách nát như vậy căn phòng nhỏ lại có thể trộm được vật gì có giá trị đâu?

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến con kia cọ lấy hắn ống quần cầu nuôi nấng mèo hoang, đã từng dẫn nó về nhà nghĩ phải nghiêm túc nuôi, nhưng mỗi lần nó đều chỉ là ăn xong liền đi, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ không mời mà tới vơ vét một lần hắn đồ ăn.

"Trái bưởi, là ngươi sao?"

Khương Daniel mong muốn đơn phương cho mèo hoang một cái tên, toàn bởi vì gặp được nó thời điểm trong tay hắn giơ một chén trái bưởi trà. Cái gọi là mong muốn đơn phương, bởi vì mèo con chưa hề đáp lại qua hắn kêu gọi.

Trả lời hắn chính là một phòng yên tĩnh.

Chính tại Khương Daniel coi là lại là một trận ảo giác thời điểm, hắn nghe được tủ lạnh cửa bị mở ra thanh âm.

Đây cũng không phải là một con mèo hoang có thể làm được sự tình nha!

Hắn cầm lên bên giường gậy bóng chày, đánh mở đèn đầu giường đối tủ lạnh phương hướng liền quất tới.

Động tác ở giữa không trung im bặt mà dừng, Khương Daniel khó có thể tin nhiều lần xoa cặp mắt của mình, lại hung hăng bóp mặt một thanh gương mặt thịt, sau đó "A!" kêu lên tiếng, "Ngươi, ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này!"

Khương Daniel dùng gậy bóng chày chỉ lấy người trước mắt, lại quay đầu lại nhìn xem trên vách tường họa, họa bên trong nam tử không thấy tăm hơi, chỉ còn lại lẻ loi trơ trọi trên một tảng đá còn lưu lại bị nằm qua vết tích.

"Meo?" Tủ lạnh trước nam tử đột nhiên mèo kêu một tiếng, Khương Daniel ứng thanh đổ xuống.

<Ⅴ>

Cái này sợ không phải một giấc mộng đi!

Khương Daniel lại tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là giữa trưa, mà hắn còn nằm trên sàn nhà, cái này không tầm thường thao tác nói cho hắn, nếu không phải mộng du, nếu không liền. . .

"Meo?" Khương Daniel xông vào trong nhà vệ sinh rửa mặt nghĩ để cho mình thanh tỉnh một điểm, tối hôm qua kia phiên tràng cảnh lại xuất hiện trong gương.

Hắn quơ gậy bóng chày đang muốn đánh trúng tại tủ lạnh lật về phía trước tìm người xa lạ, người kia vừa quay đầu lại, trong mắt là vô tội sóng nước, trong tay nắm lấy một hộp thức nhắm, khóe miệng còn có chưa kịp lau sạch sẽ lớn tương, cứ như vậy thẳng vào nhìn xem Khương Daniel "Meo" ra.

Người kia rõ ràng, là hắn mỗi ngày nói ngủ ngon đối tượng —— cái kia lỗ mũi rất đáng yêu Tửu Thần!

"Niel ~ "

Phía sau truyền đến một tiếng khẽ gọi, Khương Daniel xoay người kia một cái chớp mắt suýt nữa lại muốn ngất đi, nguyên lai hết thảy không phải là mộng, họa bên trong nam tử giờ phút này liền đứng trước mặt của hắn, bọc lấy như ẩn như hiện áo choàng, kêu tên của hắn, mà lại không phải Khương Daniel, không phải Daniel, là Niel!

"Ngươi! Ngươi! Ngươi!"

Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời không biết phải nói gì, nếu như không phải nằm mơ đó chính là thế giới này điên.

<Ⅵ>

"Meo?"

Khương Daniel lấy lại tinh thần ý đồ phân tích tình hình trước mắt, nam tử này cho đến trước mắt chỉ phát ra hai thanh âm, "Meo", "Niel", mặc dù hai cái này từ đơn hắn là rất thích không sai a, nhưng là tiếp tục như vậy không cách nào giao lưu cũng rất là xấu hổ.

Nếu như không phải có người đùa giỡn hắn cố ý lắp đặt ẩn tàng camera, kia như trong ti vi kịch sáo lộ, nam tử này chẳng lẽ xuyên qua mà đến?

Khương Daniel vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, lật ra Laptop bắt đầu ba ba ba đánh chữ lục soát.

"Cổ tiếng Hi Lạp ngươi tốt nói thế nào?"

"Χαῖρε." Liền tại Khương Daniel một bên niệm niệm lải nhải một bên lục soát thời điểm, tủ lạnh trước điềm nhiên như không có việc gì tiếp tục ăn thức nhắm nam tử mở miệng, vì Khương Daniel tự mình làm mẫu ngươi tốt tiếng Hi Lạp phát âm.

"Χαῖρε?" Khương Daniel đi theo đọc một lần, phản ứng chậm nửa chụp che lấy đại trương miệng nhìn xem người kia, "Ngươi có thể nghe hiểu tiếng Hàn?"

"Đó còn cần phải nói, ngươi khi lão nương là ngu X sao?" Lời nói rất cẩu thả, nhưng nam tử trên mặt gió êm sóng lặng, thậm chí còn có, một tia thi nhân tại đọc diễn cảm thơ, ưu nhã?

Chờ một chút, lão nương? Ngu X? Cái này dùng từ làm sao quen thuộc như vậy? Khương Đan Hi! Ông trời ơi, Tửu Thần thế mà tại học ta thô tục muội muội dùng từ? ! ! !

Khương Daniel cảm thấy là thời điểm cùng Khương Đan Hi thoát ly huynh muội quan hệ, nhưng hiện tại trọng yếu nhất hay là giải quyết cái này từ họa bên trong đi ra Tửu Thần.

Lại nói, một giây trước còn ngập nước nhìn xem mình mèo kêu tinh xảo nam tử, cái này một giây vậy mà liền như thế đường hoàng ngồi xếp bằng tại tủ lạnh trước cầm thức nhắm ăn như gió cuốn, mỗi ăn một miếng đều thế tất yếu đem quai hàm nhét không có chút nào khe hở, túi giống con sóc hộ ăn, hoàn toàn mất mèo ưu nhã.

"Rượu, Tửu Thần nim" Khương Daniel thăm dò tính đánh gãy ăn nam tử.

Nam tử bốc lên một mặt lông mày đuôi, liếc mắt cao ngạo liếc qua Khương Daniel, "Là Dyonisus đại nhân."

"Địch? Dio? Áo ni? Sushi?" Khương Daniel não dung lượng không cho phép hắn lại trang bị trừ tác phẩm nghệ thuật biến thật người bên ngoài tin tức, cho dù trước đó đã lục soát qua vô số lần vị này Tửu Thần đại danh, giờ phút này hắn cũng là thế nào đều nhớ không hạ.

Tửu Thần ngược lại là không có muốn trách tội cái này Nam Hàn thứ dân ý tứ, tiếp tục hướng trong dạ dày cất giữ Khương gia thức nhắm.

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Nương theo lấy đứt quãng "Lão nương" "Ta ™" "A tây" chờ mang theo nồng đậm sắc thái từ đơn, Khương Daniel cuối cùng từ Tửu Thần trong miệng làm rõ ràng cả kiện đầu đuôi sự tình.

Nguyên lai bị họa sĩ phong ấn tại khung ảnh lồng kính bên trong Dyonisus mỗi lúc trời tối đều sẽ từ trong tranh đi ra đến, hừng đông khôi phục lại đến an phận thủ thường tác phẩm nghệ thuật thiết lập bên trong.

Về phần tiếng Hàn, xác thực đến từ Khương Đan Hi mỗi lần nghĩ linh tinh, làm Tửu Thần Dyonisus năng lực học tập đương nhiên cường hãn, trực tiếp tập được trong đó lớn nhất tình cảm sắc thái dùng từ tinh túy, hoàn toàn không cố vấn từ kia như pho tượng thần nhan trong miệng bão tố ra hài hòa dùng từ không hài hòa cảm giác. Đúng, mèo kêu cũng là cùng ngẫu nhiên đến thăm mèo hoang trái bưởi nói chuyện trời đất thành ngữ.

Nhưng là "Niel" xưng hô thế này là làm thế nào đạt được, Tửu Thần chưa hề nói, Khương Daniel cũng không dám hỏi.

"Lúc đó tại là ban ngày, Tửu Thần đại nhân tại sao không có trở lại họa bên trong đâu?" Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn xem Tửu Thần đại nhân ưu nhã lau sạch sẽ khóe miệng lớn tương.

"Bởi vì" Dyonisus đột nhiên thân thể nghiêng về phía trước, tại hai người khoảng cách chỉ còn lại 15cm thời điểm thắng xe lại, đem Khương Daniel dọa đến không dám nhúc nhích, "Một khi bị nhân loại nhìn thấy về sau, lão nương liền không thể lại trở về..." Xoay người một cái, dắt trường bào vạt áo, Dyonisus dùng cùng họa bên trong nhất trí động tác, nửa chống đỡ thân thể nằm trên ghế sa lon, 45 độ góc ngắm chiều cao, "Niel phải chịu trách nhiệm a ~ "

Khương Daniel không biết lúc này mình nên làm cái gì đáp lại, là đem cái này giống như hát vở kịch đồng dạng nam tử nhét về họa bên trong, hay là đánh một quyền của mình nhìn xem có phải là có thể tỉnh lại, loạn thất bát tao suy nghĩ tại trong đầu phi tốc vận chuyển, cuối cùng đành phải ra một cái kết luận —— thiên thần a, mũi của hắn thật thật đáng yêu ~

Thế là, thân thể cho ra Khương Daniel phản ứng, chính là thuận theo hướng về kia sống tới tác phẩm nghệ thuật gật đầu, xem như đáp ứng "Phụ trách" nói chuyện.

<Ⅶ>

Thần tượng kịch luôn luôn lướt qua rất đa tình tiết, cho nên Khương Daniel tìm không thấy giáo trình nói với mình nên như thế nào đối mặt một cái từ họa bên trong xuyên qua mà đến nam tử.

Vậy liền trước từ mình để ý nhất điểm xuống tay đi! Ừm!

Khương Daniel yên lặng ở trong lòng cho mình chuẩn bị đủ mười hai vạn phần dũng khí, một mực cung kính cầm ra bản thân vẽ tay quy hoạch biểu cho Tửu Thần đại nhân nhìn.

"Dio, địch, tư?" Từ danh tự bắt đầu liền thua trận Khương Daniel muốn tìm cái động giấu đi ngủ đông, đối mặt đây hết thảy thật quá vượt qua thông minh của mình phạm vi chịu đựng, nhưng nhìn gương mặt kia, hắn lại cảm thấy không thể cứ như vậy từ bỏ!"Tửu Thần đại nhân!"

"Meo?" Dyonisus chẳng những không có sinh khí, còn giống mèo hoang trái bưởi đối đãi Khương Daniel lúc đồng dạng đầy cõi lòng mong đợi đáp lại hắn.

Bài trừ Khương Đan Hi tính xấu chỉ là học được thô tục, lại hoàn mỹ phục chế mèo hoang tiếng kêu cùng lười biếng thần sắc, cái này Tửu Thần xem ra cũng thật biết bắt trọng điểm nha.

"Trái bưởi, " mèo nô Khương Daniel còn say mê tại mèo kêu bên trong, Tửu Thần đại nhân ra tay trước lời nói, "Ta thích cái tên này, gọi ta trái bưởi đi."

Đây là Tửu Thần đại nhân lần thứ nhất vô dụng "Lão nương" đến xưng hô mình, Khương Daniel cảm thấy họa phong rốt cục bắt đầu hướng bình thường phương hướng đi, trong lòng không khỏi mừng thầm một phen, dù sao "Trái bưởi" cái tên này gián tiếp cũng coi là hắn cấp cho.

A, trời ạ, hắn cho Tửu Thần đại nhân lên một cái thế gian danh tự!

Khương Daniel đem nội tâm vung tay hô to đều viết trên mặt, ngược lại là Tửu Thần rất tự nhiên dựa đi tới xem xét trong tay hắn giấy vẽ, đến tột cùng viết như thế nào quy hoạch.

"Εντάξει!"

Khương Daniel đương nhiên nghe không rõ tiếng Hi Lạp, thế là Tửu Thần đại nhân thân thiết phiên dịch "Chính là các ngươi "call" ý tứ "

Khương Đan Hi đến cùng tại Tửu Thần trước mặt đại nhân nói thứ gì, ngay cả như thế chi tiết khẩu ngữ đều học được, Khương Daniel không dám triển khai đi tưởng tượng.

Vậy thì bắt đầu bắt đầu vì Tửu Thần đại nhân hạ phàm kế hoạch làm chuẩn bị đi!

Khương Daniel từ trong ngăn tủ lật ra một bao quần áo thể thao, tuy nói thần mặc trường bào rất tiên khí, nhưng sinh hoạt dù sao không phải c cosplay, tại Seoul hay là chí ít tuân theo một chút người hiện đại ăn mặc sẽ tương đối thỏa đáng, lại tiếp theo, cổ Hi Lạp người áo choàng, nói thật, như ẩn như hiện, có khả năng sẽ khiến xã hội phạm tội sự kiện...

Dyonisus gọn gàng thay đổi Khương Daniel cho quần áo, Khương Daniel đột nhiên trên mặt một trận ửng hồng, che trước ngực của mình, "Chẳng lẽ, hắn còn học ta bình thường thay quần áo động tác đi! ! ! !"

Bẩn thỉu ý nghĩ cuối cùng vẫn là bị Khương Daniel đuổi ra đầu. Trước mắt mặc vào quần áo thể thao Tửu Thần đại nhân, đã rất gần sát "Trái bưởi" cái này tiếp địa khí xưng hô, trừ...

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới mình cũng có trở thành Tony lão sư một ngày, giơ tay chém xuống ở giữa cắt nơi tiếp theo thiên thần xoã tung tóc quăn.

Có thể là bởi vì kia lông tóc xúc cảm rất giống con mèo, cũng có thể là là đối thủ nghệ của mình quá phận tự tin, cuối cùng một đao hạ xuống thời điểm, phân tấc không có nắm chắc tốt...

Dyonisus nhìn xem trong gương mình, trên mặt không gặp bất kỳ tâm tình gì, Khương Daniel hoảng tay chân "A cái này, Tửu Thần đại nhân, ngạch, tóc rất nhanh liền sẽ dài ra, cái kia, ngài dạng này hay là rất suất khí, liền, nếu là ta trên đường gặp được giống Tửu Thần đại nhân như vậy suất khí đáng yêu người, thật, thật sẽ hận không thể lập tức giới thiệu muội muội cho ngài, chân chính! Hoàn toàn! real! Đại phát! Choáng! Đẹp mắt có phải hay không nha!"

Khương Daniel một hơi đem có thể nghĩ tới cầu vồng cái rắm đều thổi xong, Dyonisus chỉ phát ra một cái nghi vấn "Đáng yêu là ca ngợi ý tứ sao?" Thấy Khương Daniel mãnh gật đầu, trên mặt của hắn tràn ra nụ cười thật to, cười đến mặt đều nhăn thành một đoàn tú cầu hoa, "Khả năng hấp dẫn khác phái, cái kia khả ái chính là có thể tiếp nhận phạm trù!"

Dyonisus có vẻ như đối nguyện ý đem muội muội giới thiệu cho mình chuyện này đặc biệt hài lòng, trước trước sau sau soi vào gương tường tận xem xét mình mới kiểu tóc, "Còn rất giống một viên hạt dẻ, rất tốt!"

<Ⅷ>

"Khương Daniel! Ngươi còn đang ngủ, ngủ, ngủ nướng..." Lại đến Khương Đan Hi mỗi tuần cho ăn thời gian, người chưa tới âm thanh trước gần Khương Đan Hi khi nhìn đến cảnh tượng trước mắt lúc, nói chuyện tự động điều tiết đến giọng thấp lượng, lời nói đều nói không lưu loát.

Dyonisus, không, là cải tạo sau trái bưởi, giờ phút này liền đứng tại cửa trước chỗ, xoa xoa hai tay đối Khương Đan Hi khom lưng lên tiếng chào, tốc độ ánh sáng tiếp nhận trong tay nàng hai đại túi đồ ăn, nhảy nhảy nhót nhót hướng tủ lạnh phương hướng đi đến.

Khương Đan Hi xác nhận mình không có lão Hoa cũng không phải đang nằm mơ, ngược lại chạy đến trên giường mò lên còn đang trong giấc mộng Khương Daniel chính là dừng lại mãnh dao, "Khương Daniel! Oppa tại sao lại ở chỗ này!" Lại quay đầu nhìn xem vốn nên nên treo danh họa vị trí, hiện tại lấp đầy các loại kỳ kỳ quái quái học sinh tiểu học vẽ xấu, hoàn toàn không gặp cái kia nàng mong nhớ ngày đêm điêu khắc mỹ nam. Nhìn kỹ lại, kia vẽ xấu đều dài lấy một trương hình hạt đào mặt, miệng bên trong phun trương dương thỏ răng.

Khương Đan Hi cảm thấy cái này hình tượng khá quen lại nhất thời ở giữa nghĩ không ra đó là ai, nhưng mà đây cũng không phải là trọng điểm, trọng điểm là, cái này phá trong tầng hầm ngầm, thế mà đang đứng một cái cùng trước kia tên kia họa có ngang nhau tinh xảo mỹ mạo nam tử!

Khương Daniel đối muội muội cao quãng tám âm điệu sớm nhìn quen không trách, ngáp một cái vặn eo bẻ cổ cũng không nóng nảy trả lời nàng.

Ngược lại là trái bưởi rất lịch sự đi lên phía trước, đưa tay phải ra, "Ngươi tốt, ta gọi trái bưởi ~ "

Khương Đan Hi đụng tới kia tay phải, giống vùi vào bông chồng bên trong đồng dạng mềm mại lại ấm áp, nội tâm có cái thanh âm đang lớn tiếng la lên, ngươi chân mệnh thiên tử xuất hiện! Ngươi rốt cuộc không cần đối một bức họa giấy ý nghĩ kỳ quái! Trước mắt cái này liền là sống sờ sờ thần nha!

Phán đoán bị Khương Daniel đánh gãy, hắn một chưởng bổ ra muội muội cùng trái bưởi nắm cùng một chỗ tay, một bộ tuyên thệ chủ quyền bộ dáng."Khương Đan Hi!"

"Niel nói qua muốn đem ngươi giới thiệu cho ta" không đợi trái bưởi nói hết lời, Khương Daniel giống sợ hãi lộ tẩy đồng dạng, một bên nắm lên một bao bánh bích quy nhét vào trái bưởi trong ngực, một bên đem Khương Đan Hi đẩy ra ngoài cửa.

"Oppa, thật sao! Giới thiệu cho ta biết sao!" Khương Đan Hi lực tức cũng không được đóng, tại sắc đẹp trước mặt càng là trầm ổn gót chân muốn cùng Khương Daniel cùng chết, "Tạ ơn Oppa!" Nguyện ý đem tốt như vậy nam hài tử giới thiệu cho muội muội, đời trước xem như không có ném sai thai nhận Khương Daniel làm ca ca, khó mà diễn tả bằng lời lòng cảm kích biến thành mười mấy năm qua lần thứ nhất kêu lên "Oppa" .

Khương Daniel hùa theo đem Khương Đan Hi đẩy ra ngoài cửa, thuận tay đem nàng giày thể thao cũng xách lấy ném ra ngoài, "Lần sau a lần sau!"

Phanh! Đóng cửa lại về sau Khương Daniel còn không yên tâm buộc lên khóa an toàn.

"Oppa, nói lời giữ lời a!" Bên ngoài Khương Đan Hi còn tại lưu luyến không rời la to.

"An cô nàng ~ Dan hi ~" trái bưởi nhồi vào bánh bích quy miệng đi vào trong rò rỉ ra một tiếng ngọt ngào chào hỏi, đổi lại đương nhiên là Khương Đan Hi như mổ heo thiếu nữ thét lên.

Đưa tiễn muội muội cái này lớn hoa si, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện, nguyên lai trái bưởi gọi hắn Niel là một chủng tập quán, hắn đối ai cũng là biệt danh là bên trên. Cái này nhưng phải viết nhập quy hoạch trong ngoài mới được, gọi mèo hoang "Dữu Dữu", gọi Khương Daniel "Niel", những này đều có thể lý giải, nhưng loại này thân mật cũng không thể dưỡng thành quen thuộc nha, phải biết thế đạo này nhiều hiểm ác, vài phút bị người lừa gạt còn hỗ trợ kiếm tiền còn đi?

Khương Daniel cảm giác giống như là nuôi con trai đồng dạng, thao nát hai mươi tuổi trái tim.

<Ⅸ>

Chung đụng khoảng thời gian này đến nay, Khương Daniel dần dần đối trái bưởi có càng thâm nhập hiểu rõ.

Đồ ăn lấy hướng: Sơ đinh khẩu vị, dăm bông thức ăn nhanh Hamburger ý mặt hết thảy ok, thiên vị truyền thống ăn nhẹ, gió bão hút vào Khương gia thức nhắm không đáng kể;

Thích uống: Cà phê / tiêu đường nhiều đến kinh ngạc; trà sữa / hương dụ trà sữa bảy phần đường thêm đá, nói tóm lại liền là ưa thích uống ngọt;

Mặc quần áo phong cách: Thiên vị màu đen hệ, khả năng bởi vì chịu bẩn?

Ngôn ngữ tay chân: Sờ cằm đại biểu khẩn trương không biết làm sao; dùng sức nháy mắt nói rõ mệt mỏi nhưng còn muốn tiếp tục chơi; le lưỡi là làm sai sự tình xấu hổ không có ý tứ rồi; chọn bên phải lông mày là hi vọng đạt được tán thành, chọn bên trái lông mày là thuần túy nghĩ đùa nghịch;

Thích làm sự tình: Phơi nắng, ngủ nướng, ra ngoài tản bộ, ăn, ăn, ăn, ăn...

Thiên thần năng lực học tập xác thực kinh người, Khương Daniel không tốn bao lâu thời gian liền đem tiếng Hàn cơ bản ngữ pháp cùng chữ viết cấu tạo đều dạy cho trái bưởi, ban ngày Khương Daniel không lúc ở nhà, trái bưởi liền đều ở nhà nhìn thi tập, thuận tiện thanh không tủ lạnh.

Chỉ dựa vào trong nhà cứu tế đã thỏa mãn không được hai cái nam tử trưởng thành sức ăn nhu cầu, Khương Daniel tại cư xá cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong tìm cái kiêm chức công việc, ở nhà thời gian trở nên càng ngày càng ít.

Mỗi lần nửa đêm lúc về đến nhà, trái bưởi đều sẽ tay chân vụng về tại trong phòng bếp thu xếp, nấu một nồi mì sợi, thêm trứng gà thêm chi sĩ phiến, đây là hai bọn hắn cộng đồng lấy hướng, cũng là trái bưởi duy nhất sẽ làm đồ ăn, sau đó hai người liền chen tại trên bàn nhỏ cùng một chỗ phần phật ăn mì sợi.

Lễ Giáng Sinh, Seoul trên không tung bay lông xù bông tuyết, Khương Daniel tâm sớm đã đi theo bay xa, ngóng trông nhanh lên về nhà cùng trái bưởi cùng một chỗ ăn mì sợi chơi game.

Thu thập xong trong tay công việc, cùng giao ban tiểu đồng bọn đánh tốt chào hỏi về sau, Khương Daniel cố ý đóng gói một chút đồ nhắm, nghĩ đến nói thế nào cũng là lễ Giáng Sinh, hay là cần một điểm nghi thức cảm giác.

Mặc dù trước đó hắn cũng thử qua cùng trái bưởi trong nhà uống cái ít rượu cái gì, nhưng là cái này Tửu Thần quả thực có nhục thần danh, không chỉ có sẽ không chế rượu, ngay cả tửu lượng đều là một lời khó nói hết tình trạng. Rượu đỏ cơ bản một ngụm liền say, say ngã còn đặc biệt thích hướng người trong ngực chui, lông xù đầu không chút kiêng kỵ mù cọ, sau đó chính là bắt chước Dữu Dữu biến đổi các loại âm điệu mèo kêu. Khương Daniel ngược lại cũng không phải chán ghét dạng này rượu phẩm, chỉ là đối mặt một cái nam tử trưởng thành nũng nịu để hắn ít nhiều có chút không chịu đựng nổi. Mấy lần nếm thử về sau, rốt cục phát hiện Tsingtao Beer là một cái lựa chọn tốt, wuli Tửu Thần đại nhân chí ít có thể uống hai bình đâu!

Đi ra cửa hàng giá rẻ cửa một khắc này, Khương Daniel trông thấy đường phố đối diện một đoàn nhung bạch, trong thoáng chốc hắn tưởng rằng mèo hoang Dữu Dữu, lại tập trung nhìn vào, đây không phải là trái bưởi sao!

Bông tuyết đầy trời tản mạn bay múa, chung quanh đen kịt một màu, chỉ còn lại đèn đường nuôi nhốt một đoàn màu vàng nhạt noãn quang.

Một đóa hai đóa bông tuyết vòng quanh cái kia thân ảnh đơn bạc, tại hắn a ra trong hơi nóng nháy mắt tiêu tán, cái khác bông tuyết thì vững vàng hạ xuống tại đỉnh đầu của người nọ, thái dương, lông mi, ướt nhẹp hắn vươn ra bưng lấy mảnh này tuyết trắng trong lòng bàn tay.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem khó được mặc vào áo trắng trái bưởi, trong lúc nhất thời không đành lòng đánh gãy hắn cùng trận này tuyết trò chơi, nhưng người kia thực tại quá gầy gò, giống như lại rơi xuống một mảnh bông tuyết liền có thể đem hắn đè sập giống như.

Khương Daniel mở ra chân dài, chạy gấp đến trái bưởi trước mặt, đem mình áo khoác cởi được tại trái bưởi trên đầu, gầy gò thiên thần nháy mắt bị một cỗ thế gian nhiệt độ bao khỏa, cả thân thể đều không thấy bóng dáng, chỉ để lại một đôi đẹp mắt con ngươi nhìn qua Khương Daniel.

"Các ngươi thiên thần đều gầy như vậy yếu sao!" Khương Daniel bị nhìn thấy không có ý tứ cực, đành phải nắm bắt cuống họng phát ra kỳ quái chất vấn, trái bưởi khẳng định đứng ở chỗ này chờ hắn thật lâu, trên trán tóc mái đã bắt đầu hướng xuống rơi lấy bọt nước nhỏ.

Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt trên người mình áo mỏng, hít vào một hơi, nhìn qua bông tuyết đầy trời, "A Nhất cổ, lạnh chết!"

"Niel, ta tới đón ngươi về nhà rồi~" trái bưởi từ áo khoác bên trong tránh thoát nhô ra cả cái đầu, vểnh lên khóe miệng ngọt ngào nói.

Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt đỉnh đầu của hắn, tựa như mỗi cái mèo đều có mình bộ vị nhạy cảm đồng dạng, trái bưởi đỉnh đầu chính là như thế tồn tại, sờ một cái bên trên liền có thể để cái này thiên thần nháy mắt thuận theo.

Sợ hãi trái bưởi lại làm ra để mèo nô cầm giữ không được mèo hệ thần thái, Khương Daniel vung tay lên, đem viên kia trộm chạy đến đầu lại nhét áo khoác mũ trong túi, không để hắn nhìn thấy mình liều mạng giương lên khóe miệng, về sau đem cái kia ánh mắt thiếu thốn người chăm chú quấn trong ngực, hô to một tiếng, "Đi! Về nhà!"


	383. Chapter 383

Tự nhiên tỉnh (1)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

« tự nhiên tỉnh (1) » đăng nhiều kỳ ing~

『 ngươi gần nhất, ngủ có ngon không? 』

Ngày xuân ánh mặt trời sáng rỡ lốm đốm lấm tấm ném tại cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên, điểm xuyết lấy vui cười sướng nói chuyện đám người lui tới, mùa này xác minh lấy vạn vật sinh trưởng định luật, hết thảy chi tiết một chút đều đang kể lấy hoan thoát cùng hi vọng. Dòng xe cộ xuyên qua cùng bước chân xen vào nhau âm thanh bị một cái pha lê ngăn cách, cửa sổ bên trong là tung bay thư giãn âm nhạc, lượn lờ dâng lên sương mù nương theo lấy cà phê hương khí, tốp năm tốp ba kết bạn đám người lấp đầy cả gian phòng ốc, tại cái này nhàn hạ thoải mái bên trong, chỉ có bên cửa sổ cô lập lấy một chùm thân ảnh.

Màu xanh da trời áo len bắt cóc thân thể gầy yếu, một chén sớm đã mất nhiệt khí cà phê tĩnh tọa mép bàn, khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay chỉ lấy mặt bàn, cũng không có khép lại trong tiệm âm nhạc tiết tấu. Nằm tại cà phê bên cạnh tai nghe bị nhấc lên, thuận nó động tuyến, nửa phải chỉ tai nghe bị khảm tiến đẹp mắt tai bên trong, kia tai đỉnh rõ ràng cất giấu một nốt ruồi, thần bí lại cảm tính.

Trong quán cà phê âm nhạc bỗng nhiên đình chỉ, toàn bộ thế giới đột nhiên không có tiếng vang. Ánh nắng thuận xốp tóc mái trượt xuống dưới rơi, tại đứng thẳng lông mày xương cùng hãm sâu hốc mắt chỗ gãy thật dày bóng tối, về sau đi ngang qua cao ngạo mũi, trượt vào hé mở môi mỏng.

Khương Daniel chậm lấy bộ pháp, sợ hãi quấy nhiễu người kia, hắn nhìn không thấy hắn điện thoại di động bên trên tại phát ra cái gì âm nhạc, chỉ cảm thấy hắn có chút điểm tiết tấu hàm dưới, lúc lên lúc xuống, đều giẫm tại Khương Daniel nhịp tim tiết chụp bên trên.

Đại khái còn có một bước khoảng cách, Khương Daniel vừa muốn mở miệng, mới đắm chìm tại thế giới của mình bên trong người kia lại đột nhiên động, hất lên kim quang lông mi dài chậm rãi nâng lên, đưa lưng về phía nguồn sáng, cặp mắt kia lại còn giống ngậm lấy xuân quang đồng dạng gợn sóng điểm điểm, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời tìm không thấy thích hợp từ ngữ để hình dung, nghĩ thầm, làm sao lại có đẹp mắt như vậy người.

Người kia một tay lấy xuống bên trái tai nghe, Khương Daniel nhìn qua má trái chỗ tươi sáng ba viên nốt ruồi, cảm thấy kia là chân trời lấy xuống sao trời, lãng mạn đến cực điểm.

Hắn cảm giác một giây phải nghe theo thanh trong tai nghe giai điệu cùng cái này cô ảnh thanh âm, ở giữa tâm một trận hươu con xông loạn thời điểm, vậy mà đổi lấy thùng thùng cộc cộc tiềng ồn ào.

Lại nằm mơ, trên lầu đáng chết trang trí âm thanh, tổng tại cái này thời khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc đúng giờ báo đến, Khương Daniel đầy bụng tức giận không biết nên hướng nơi nào vung, nắm lên gối đầu đem cả cái đầu chôn ở trong đó, muốn ngăn chặn cái này đáng ghét tạp âm.

Thân ảnh nho nhỏ vọt lên giường, gãi Khương Daniel trên tay gối đầu, "Meo ~" đây là Khương Daniel nuôi sủng vật mèo Ori thanh âm, mỗi lần hắn trong mộng kinh lúc tỉnh, Ori tổng là cái thứ nhất chạy tới an ủi hắn, hôm nay cũng là đâu.

Ori là Khương Daniel tại bên đường kiếm về, Abyssinia mèo, thân thể ưu nhã, hoạt bát hiếu động, theo lý thuyết hẳn là độc lập tính cực mạnh chủng loại, nhưng Ori lạ thường dính người, cũng chính bởi vì dạng này, đem hắn một con mèo nô hàng phải ngoan ngoãn.

Khương Daniel giật ra gối đầu, trở mình tùy ý Ori bò lên trên lồng ngực của mình, cặp kia nhìn qua trong ánh mắt của hắn lóe ánh sáng vàng kim lộng lẫy, Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút giống như đã từng quen biết, giống như người trong mộng ánh mắt.

『 hoan nghênh quang lâm, ta thế giới hiện thực 』

Khương Daniel gần nhất giấc ngủ chất lượng càng thêm kém, ngược lại là mộng làm được càng ngày càng nhiều, chi tiết cũng càng ngày càng cụ thể, mà trong mộng cảnh nhân vật chính, chính là kia cái đẹp mắt nam tử.

Lần thứ nhất "Thấy" hắn, là tại ánh đèn chập chờn trong quán bar, người kia mặc một bộ cao bồi bên ngoài bao, đỏ tươi cao cổ áo len bao vây lấy hắn thon dài cái cổ, bia bọt biển, chói lọi đèn hướng dẫn, phi tốc vận chuyển CD, hình bóng trác trác dòng người, xen lẫn xen vào nhau lưu ly, tất cả đều mất sắc thái, Khương Daniel trong mắt, chỉ chứa lấy kia cao bồi áo len.

Không người hỏi thăm nơi hẻo lánh, hắn mang theo tai nghe, chắp tay trước ngực, hai cây ngón cái chống đỡ lấy cánh môi, cùng mọi người khác biệt, toàn dựa vào bản thân chậm tiết tấu vừa đi vừa về chỉ điểm. Thán thở dài, hắn nghiêng đầu dựa vào tại trùng điệp trên cánh tay, giống như là mất đi hi vọng đồng dạng, mí mắt dần dần khép lại, gương mặt lại không cam lòng nâng lên một cỗ khí, trước mắt bia không có nửa điểm bọt khí cùng mạt hoa, thậm chí lộ ra ấm áp khí tức, hắn đang chờ ai, không có người biết.

Khương Daniel đẩy ra đám người, muốn tại hắn vị trí đối diện ngồi xuống, trên lầu máy khoan điện ngạnh sinh sinh chui mở mộng đẹp của hắn.

Lại "Thấy" hắn, già dặn một thân chính thức âu phục, chải lên tinh xảo lệch phân tóc mái, lộ ra một khối nhỏ cái trán, lăng lệ lông mày phong bị buông xuống mí mắt trung hoà, hay là vị trí gần cửa sổ, giống như là một gian Nhật thức biệt thự, hắn ngồi xếp bằng, mười ngón đan xen đặt trên bàn chân, gân xanh giống dây leo tại trên mu bàn tay của hắn sinh trưởng, trên bàn thấp xóa trà không gặp xoay tròn gợn sóng, chỉ lẳng lặng chuyên chở từ ngoài cửa sổ chạy đến đến vài miếng trời chiều.

Hắn ngước cổ lên, hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô, quang ảnh tại hắn như pho tượng mặt chảy xuôi, hướng chảy mặt tường, lưu lại đẹp mắt hình dáng, nồng đậm lông mi có chút phe phẩy, ở trên mặt ném xuống một mảnh bầm đen, khóe miệng của hắn lại sinh ra một vòng cười, kia cười tựa như nói, đợi không được, cũng được...

Khương Daniel rất muốn nói với hắn, đừng từ bỏ, vô luận ngươi đang chờ ai, người kia sẽ đến, bởi vì là ngươi đang chờ nha.

Thế nhưng là người kia hoàn toàn như trước đây mang theo tai nghe, ngăn cách Khương Daniel nội tâm hò hét, cũng ngăn cách trên lầu đúng hạn thúc đẩy thợ sửa chữa trình.

Khương Daniel rất muốn đi cư ủy hội khiếu nại, khiếu nại trang trí đội ngũ xấu mộng cảnh của hắn, khi hắn như thế cùng bằng hữu Kim Tại Hoán thổ lộ hết thời điểm, bằng hữu sờ lấy trán của hắn, chỉ nói Khương Daniel khẳng định là bệnh.

Muốn nói Kim Tại Hoán người bạn này, xác thực ra sức, tại Seoul Giang Nam khu mở một gian cafe, trùng hợp lầu đối diện có một gian tâm lý phòng khám bệnh, Kim Tại Hoán liền nửa đẩy nửa mắng hô Khương Daniel đi tìm kiếm chút tâm lý trợ giúp.

Khương Daniel vốn không muốn đi. Làm sao Kim Tại Hoán đã không muốn lại sung làm lắng nghe người, hắn cũng đối với mình tại sao lại dạng này lặp lại mộng cảnh mà cảm thấy hiếu kì, liền nghĩ lấy không bằng đi thử một lần.

Xem bệnh tiếp đãi khu, trên ghế sa lon Khương Daniel do dự, trợ lý bưng lấy một chồng tư liệu, nhẹ nhàng trừ vang phòng cố vấn cửa, mềm mại quang xuyên thấu qua mở ra khe hở dần dần mở rộng trên mặt đất bắn ra phạm vi, Khương Daniel thuận nguồn sáng kia, trông thấy một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc, trường bào màu trắng, xốp màu xám kim khâu áo len, trên mặt ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi...

Phanh! Trong lòng một cây dây cung tùy theo cắt đứt. Một giây thời gian, Khương Daniel trong đầu hiện lên trước đó tràng cảnh, sẽ không sai, là trong mộng người.

『 chỉ có người thiện lương, mới có thể nhìn thấy a 』

Ngày đó Khương Daniel không thể toại nguyện bước vào gian kia phòng cố vấn, mặc dù hắn vạn phần kích động trước mặt đài cho thấy mình cực độ nghĩ phải tiếp nhận trị liệu bức thiết tâm lý, nhưng một vị nào đó y sư hẹn trước đã xếp tới hai tháng sau, đồng thời, trọng yếu nhất chính là, hắn tư vấn giá tiền là toàn phòng khám bệnh cao nhất, cơ hồ là tại chỗ muốn đem Khương Daniel dọa cho ngất đi trình độ.

"Thế giới này quả nhiên vẫn là xem mặt a..." Từ phòng khám bệnh đi ra Khương Daniel đối trời thở dài, "Bất quá cũng thế, đổi ta là kẻ có tiền ta cũng nguyện ý đem tiền hoa tại đẹp mắt trên thân người!"

Nhưng mà tàn nhẫn sự thật bày ở trước mắt, Khương Daniel không có tiền, khổ cáp cáp một cái còn cần trong nhà cứu tế sinh viên, đi cái kia tìm khoản này "Khoản tiền lớn" đâu?

Trở lại phòng khám bệnh đối diện cafe, Kim Tại Hoán chính tại cửa ra vào trên bảng đen viết nhận người gợi ý, Khương Daniel một cái giật mình, đoạt lấy Kim Tại Hoán trong tay phấn viết, phát xạ mèo hệ ánh mắt, "Gọi ta! Gọi ta!"

Lấy tại cafe kiêm chức lúc củi tính toán, hai tháng sau có lẽ thật có thể tiến đến phòng khám bệnh tư vấn phí!

Khương Daniel tại bên hông đừng lên cafe màu cà phê vây túi, trong lòng đánh lấy tính toán trên tay cũng nhanh nhẹn đầu nhập công việc. Cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhận biết nhiều năm, cái này không đứng đắn "Nhị thế tổ" ỷ vào trong nhà có một chút tiền nhàn rỗi, vì không để hắn ra ngoài ăn chơi đàng điếm, trực tiếp tại dòng người vượng nhất Seoul Giang Nam khu mua căn này cafe cho hắn kinh doanh, tiểu tử này lại còn ít nhiều có chút đầu não, làm hơn nửa năm, cửa hàng còn bình yên như lúc ban đầu, không chỉ có không có phải sập tiệm dấu hiệu, còn tồn lưu lại một nhóm trung thực hộ khách.

Làm làm hảo hữu Khương Daniel nhàn đến không có việc gì cũng sẽ "Nghĩa vụ tính" giúp Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem cửa hàng, làm cà phê tay nghề cũng mười phần thành thạo, Kim Tại Hoán tự nhiên thích để cho hảo hữu tới làm kiêm chức, chính hắn đều có thể thả lỏng trong lòng đi ra ngoài chơi vui.

"Một chén tiêu đường macchiato." Trong veo tiếng nói âm vang lên, Khương Daniel kém chút nhọn kêu đi ra.

Cái này, không phải chòm sao nốt ruồi sao! ! ! ! !

Vì không để cho mình lộ ra kỳ quái, Khương Daniel bảo trì chuyên nghiệp thái độ phục vụ, "Xin hỏi cần nửa đường, hơi đường hay là bình thường đâu?" Trời ạ, hi vọng đối phương không có nghe được mình trong thanh âm run rẩy.

"Bình thường liền tốt."

Nhờ ngươi không nên cười được không! Mặc dù ta cũng biết kia là lễ phép tính cười, nhưng là cái này cười sẽ làm cho người phạm tội! Ngươi cười lên đẹp cỡ nào ngươi biết không! Liền cho lão tử lẳng lặng ngốc tại đó không nên cười không được sao!

Khương Daniel trong lòng kích động đến sắp bão tố thô tục, nhưng mặt ngoài hay là gió êm sóng lặng chế luyện đơn đặt hàng.

Có trời mới biết hắn có mơ tưởng đối Kim Tại Hoán gương mặt thịt mãnh hôn một cái, thật sự là nhờ có người bạn cũ này hảo hảo kinh doanh cafe, không phải hắn ở đâu ra cơ hội cùng chòm sao nốt ruồi có tiếp xúc? Bằng hắn một cái ngay cả tư vấn phí đều cấp không nổi quỷ nghèo.

Sự thật chứng minh, chòm sao nốt ruồi đúng là cafe khách quen, cơ hồ hôm sau liền sẽ tới một lần, mỗi lần đều là điểm tiêu đường macchiato.

Một ngày này, xen lẫn không khí lạnh, Seoul nghiêm túc hạ lên một trận Đông Vũ, mà chòm sao nốt ruồi, rốt cục lần thứ nhất tại trong tiệm ngồi xuống.

Khương Daniel một bên mài lấy cà phê đậu, một bên từ bàn làm việc hướng về kia người phương hướng nhìn lại.

Ngày mưa dầm cafe cũng không có bao nhiêu người quang cố vấn, chòm sao nốt ruồi tại bên cửa sổ sau khi ngồi xuống liền đeo lên tai nghe, trong tiệm âm nhạc từ Khương Daniel cùng trong lỗ tai của hắn xóa bỏ, chỉ còn lại cà phê thợ máy làm thanh âm cùng tí tách tí tách tiếng mưa rơi.

Bên cửa sổ, cô ảnh, tai nghe, mong mỏi cái gì ánh mắt, nhẹ nhàng điểm mặt bàn ngón tay, hết thảy cùng trong mộng, mà lần này sẽ không còn có trên lầu trang trí đại đội đến quấy rầy.

Khương Daniel bưng cà phê đưa đến người kia trước mặt, hắn nâng lên mặt mày lễ phép tính gật gật đầu, cũng không có vội vã uống vào một chén kia ấm áp, mà là quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, Khương Daniel đột nhiên đọc hiểu hắn tiết tấu, kia là giọt mưa bay xuống động tĩnh.

Dâu tây vị bánh gatô đẩy lên trước mặt hắn, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng một giọng nói "Trong tiệm hoạt động, tặng." Liền vội vàng lui ra.

Mặc dù nội tâm có dục vọng mãnh liệt, nhưng Khương Daniel sợ hơn quấy nhiễu hắn thế giới, đã hiện tại biết hắn là khách quen mà lại ở phía đối diện, Khương Daniel có lòng tin, tựa như đối đãi mèo hoang Ori đồng dạng, không thể nóng vội.

Gần nhất chòm sao nốt ruồi tại trong tiệm tọa hạ tỉ lệ biến cao, Khương Daniel hay là mỗi lần đều sẽ phụ tặng một khối nhỏ bánh gatô, vì thế Kim Tại Hoán tại hạch toán khoản thời điểm còn quở trách qua hắn mượn hoa hiến phật hại hắn kinh doanh hao tổn. Chẳng phải một khối nhỏ bánh gatô nha, cần thiết hay không?

Bánh gatô đưa phải nhiều, chòm sao nốt ruồi đối Khương Daniel từ vừa mới bắt đầu lễ phép tính mỉm cười biến thành một câu đôi câu cảm tạ.

"Các ngươi cửa hàng hoạt động cũng rất kỳ quái, cái khác khách hàng nhỏ bánh gatô giống như ẩn hình, " một ngày này Khương Daniel giống như thường ngày bưng lên "Tặng phẩm", chòm sao nốt ruồi lại phốc phốc bật cười, "Là chỉ có người thiện lương mới có thể nhìn thấy sao?"

Khương Daniel bởi vì bí mật bị phát hiện mà mặt đỏ lên, nhất thời không biết trả lời như thế nào.

Nhiều ngày như vậy nhỏ bánh gatô thế công, đổi về một trận ngắn gọn giao lưu, Khương Daniel rốt cục biết được tên của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đẹp mắt người làm sao ngay cả dòng họ đều đặc biệt như vậy, nếu như không phải hắn đưa ra danh thiếp, lấy Khương Daniel trí thông minh tất nhiên sẽ viết sai lầm.

『 chuẩn bị xong chưa? Ta muốn bắt đầu tiến công! 』

Khương Daniel gần nhất cũng ngủ không ngon, mặc dù người trong mộng biến thành người sống sờ sờ xuất hiện tại trong sinh hoạt, nhưng là loại kia không thể tới gần cảm giác y nguyên tồn tại, hắn còn là mỗi ngày không rơi xuống đất mộng, tất cả đều là liên quan tới cái kia như gần như xa Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mùa đông dài đằng đẵng, còn tốt có ánh nắng tại ngộ nóng rét lạnh sinh linh, Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay cũng tới, tại quen thuộc vị trí bên trên ngồi xuống.

Khương Daniel đưa lên tiêu đường macchiato cùng nhỏ bánh gatô đồng thời, quyết định tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện ngồi xuống, cũng hướng hắn đẩy qua một cái phong thư.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như nhìn thấu hắn, cũng không nói lời nào, chỉ hơi hơi nhếch miệng, lệch ra cái đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, chờ lấy hắn mở miệng thẳng thắn, dạng như vậy, cùng chờ đợi vuốt ve Ori cực kỳ tương tự.

Khương Daniel nhịn xuống muốn đưa tay lột mèo xúc động, lắp bắp, "Đây là, tư vấn phí, cái kia, ta biết, ngài tư vấn phí tổn rất cao, ta cũng vậy, thật vất vả góp một giờ phí tổn, ân, ta hẹn trước không đến ngài thời gian, cái kia, nếu như ngài không chê, ách, có thể tiếp nhận ta tư vấn sao?"

Khương Daniel không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như từ một bước này bắt đầu liền thất bại, hắn không biết mình còn có dũng khí hay không tiếp tục.

Phong thư bị đẩy về phương hướng của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm từ đỉnh đầu thổi qua đến, "Ta không tiếp thụ."

Như sấm oanh đỉnh, cố sự không nên là loại này đi hướng a, tốt như vậy thời tiết làm sao lại thích hợp dùng để bị cự tuyệt? Liền tại Khương Daniel đáng thương nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, hắn lắc đầu, như bị người trước mắt manh đến đồng dạng, "Xem ra ta hẳn là lớn hơn ngươi, nếu như ngươi nguyện ý coi ta là ca, chúng ta liền đơn thuần coi như tâm sự tốt~ "

Dáng dấp đẹp mắt người còn tâm địa thiện lương, còn không vì tiền tài mà thay đổi, Khương Daniel không biết mình là không phải may mắn gặp thiên sứ.

"Kia ta bảo ngươi Thánh Hựu ca, có thể chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem lấy xuống tai nghe tuyến chỉnh lý quy tắc có sẵn chỉnh hình dạng, bỏ vào trong hộp, giống như là làm tốt lắng nghe chuẩn bị, "Ừm, Niel ~ "

Khương Daniel danh tự cũng đừng ở trước ngực công bài bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm biết tên của hắn, chỉ là chưa hề mở miệng kêu lên, lúc đó chính là thân mật như vậy, làm hại Khương Daniel lại là một trận ngượng ngùng.

"Thánh Hựu ca, kỳ thật ta trước đó liền đi qua ngài phòng khám bệnh, muốn tư vấn một chút, bởi vì Tại Hoán, a không đúng, chúng ta hội trưởng nói ta có tâm lý bệnh, ta cũng không biết mình cái này là làm sao vậy, liên tục hơn mấy tháng một mực mộng thấy cùng là một người, ngay từ đầu hay là thân ảnh mơ hồ, về sau dần dần rõ ràng, lại về sau ta tại trong hiện thực gặp phải người kia, nhưng là ta vẫn là thường xuyên mộng thấy hắn..."

Khương Daniel cũng không dám nói Ung Thánh Hựu liền là trong mộng người, loại kia "Ngươi từng xuất hiện tại ta trong mộng" mê sảng đối người trong cuộc nói ra, vô luận như thế nào đều cảm giác là đang đùa lưu manh a.

"Trong mộng hắn đang làm cái gì, ngươi đang làm cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu mười ngón giao nhau, lưu loát đường cong nhận nâng cằm lên, nhìn qua Khương Daniel.

"Ách, ngạch, " Khương Daniel dọa đến hướng chỗ ngồi phần sau bên cạnh xê dịch, khoảng cách gần như vậy nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hắn vẫn còn có chút không quen, "Cũng không có làm cái gì, liền, mỗi một lần ta muốn mở miệng lúc nói chuyện, liền bị đánh thức, mỗi một lần!" Nói đến đây Khương Daniel đột nhiên đến khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống bả vai khẽ run, cảm giác kia, là đang cười? Chỉnh lý tốt biểu lộ về sau, hắn ngẩng đầu buông xuống hai tay, thân thể hơi nghiêng về phía trước, "Niel a, thích một người cũng không phải cái gì bệnh tâm lý nha."

Cái gì? Khương Daniel cảm giác lần nữa bị bác sĩ tâm lý nhìn thấu, cái này, nhưng như thế nào cho phải?

"Nhưng là ưa thích một cái không có khả năng người liền tương đối xấu hổ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục ném ra câu nói này để Khương Daniel đột nhiên đến khí, cái gì gọi là không có khả năng người, "Ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca làm sao liền không khả năng!"

Người thật không thể luôn luôn lẩm bẩm, bây giờ tốt chứ, đem trong lòng điểm kia phá sự đều nói ra miệng.

"Niel mộng thấy người kia là ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi lại.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nghiêm túc đang giúp hắn làm tâm lý tư vấn, mà không phải thật nhìn thấu hắn tính toán trong nội tâm?

Khương Daniel biểu lộ nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đoán đúng, "Nếu như là ta, kia thật không có khả năng nha."

Đây coi là cái gì cự tuyệt, tại sao phải dùng giọng nũng nịu nói cho hắn bọn hắn không có khả năng? Thế giới này nào có cái gì không có khả năng? Nếu như ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu là thẳng, ta Khương Daniel tuyệt đối có thể đem ngươi uốn cong, nếu như ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu nói không có khả năng, ta Khương Daniel càng muốn sáng tạo một cái khả năng!

Khương Daniel cảm thấy, là thời điểm làm thật!

Tự nhiên tỉnh (2)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

Ôn tập xin điểm kích: (1)

« tự nhiên tỉnh (2) » đăng nhiều kỳ ing~ một thiên này vừa vặn 5200 chữ, vung hoa ~~~~

『 nếu như ta biến thành một ca khúc 』

Dòng người cuồn cuộn ngã tư đường, đèn đỏ lóe ra đem người đi đường phát thành hai cái phương trận. Nhân loại tại đối mặt lúc rét lạnh, có hai loại lựa chọn, một là tìm kiếm ấm áp ôm, một là dùng càng rét lạnh tư thái tới đón tiếp. Có lẽ đây chính là Seoul người thiên vị dùng màu đen xám tới trang trí mùa đông nguyên nhân đi.

Tuyết bay đối với nội tâm không có nhiệt độ người mà nói, chẳng qua là hòa tan lúc mang tới càng băng hàn thấu xương. Nhưng tuyết đầu mùa đối với đại đa số người đến nói, vẫn như cũ là một loại nghi thức cảm giác tồn tại, cho dù là tại bước chân vội vã Giang Nam khu. Mảnh thứ nhất bông tuyết bay xuống thời điểm, một đôi hai ánh mắt bị nâng lên, nhìn lên bầu trời phương hướng, nhìn tuyết bạch tràn ngập tầm mắt của mình.

Chỉ có một người, bọc lấy quá gối màu đen dài lông, mũ túi bên trên trồng một vòng cỏ lau lông xù, bao phủ hắn mặt, tốt giống dạng này phòng thủ nghiêm mật vẫn như cũ ngăn không được gió tùy ý, hắn tay trái nắm thật chặt cổ áo, tay phải thò vào lông tơ bên trong điều chỉnh tai nghe. Một con đường khoảng cách, cũng có thể thấy rõ hắn rón mũi chân tiết tấu.

Khương Daniel vững tin, người kia là Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù bị màu đen bao vây, nhưng hắn chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Người tí hon màu xanh lục mà đong đưa cánh tay, nhắc nhở hai cái phương trận người đi đường trao đổi chỗ đứng, Khương Daniel rất muốn vọt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không cùng lấy đám người hành động, mà là tiếp tục đứng tại chỗ, mũ túi lông tơ từng cây mềm mại đung đưa, cùng với hắn tả hữu nhẹ nhàng lắc lư đầu, Khương Daniel cảm giác mình nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi dài cùng trên mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi.

Không quan hệ, ngươi không cần đi lại, 30 giây, đầy đủ ta tới gần ngươi.

Khương Daniel giẫm lên lục sắc biến đỏ cuối cùng tín hiệu, mũi chân chống đỡ lên chân của người kia nhọn, hắn kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, mũ đi theo giương lên động tác hướng về sau rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu như bị hoảng sợ nai con nhìn qua Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel nhịn xuống muốn đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực xúc động, cũng không nói gì, chỉ là đem một đường che trong túi tay rút ra, lấy xuống Ung Thánh Hựu bên trái tai nghe, để vào mình thính giác trong.

Không có âm thanh.

Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh. Trong hiện thực Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn làm công cafe khách quen, cơ hồ duy trì hai ngày gặp một lần tần suất, nhưng hắn trong mộng cùng hắn "Gặp nhau", lại là một mặt trời không lặn tiến hành.

Loại này thần bí tư thuộc làm cho Khương Daniel có chút nghiện, nhưng là trong mộng tiến triển thực tại phiền lòng, đến nay hắn còn chưa cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời.

Tốt tại, trong hiện thực hắn có cơ hội.

Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu, màu khói xám âu phục sáo trang, màu khói xám cà vạt, cúi đầu kéo mở cửa đi vào lúc, ánh mắt cũng là tối tăm mờ mịt, ngược lại là tại cùng Khương Daniel chọn món thời điểm con mắt hiện lên một tia nhỏ xíu sáng ngời.

Lốp, là chủ đề của ngày hôm nay, ngồi tại bên cửa sổ cung cấp người thưởng thức niềm vui thú bị tước đoạt, Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bưng tiêu đường macchiato đẩy cafe pha lê đại môn, giống như đẩy nặng ngàn cân vật, gió kẹp lấy bông tuyết va chạm mà đến, xốc lên đơn bạc âu phục bên ngoài bao, lộ ra eo thon chi.

Khương Daniel tiến lên chống đỡ cửa, một bộ màu trắng áo lông đóng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, người kia nháy mắt biến thành một cái bạch đoàn tử, giống kẹo đường đồng dạng mềm mại, lại giống Khương Daniel yêu nhất kẹo mềm đồng dạng lộng lẫy.

Thời gian tại thời khắc này đình chỉ lưu chuyển, Khương Daniel mặc dù chỉ so với Ung Thánh Hựu cao một cm, nhưng khoan hậu bả vai cùng khỏe đẹp cân đối dáng người cùng trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu hình thành chênh lệch rõ ràng —— hắn hơi ngậm lấy hai vai, đầu cũng trầm thấp không khiến người ta thấy rõ biểu lộ, giờ phút này giống trượt chân rơi xuống nước mèo hoang, bị Khương Daniel mò lên dùng khăn lông trắng bao vây lấy, tạ cho hắn một tia nhiệt độ.

Khương Daniel dài cánh tay vòng qua Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ lấy cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu hình thể cùng hắn ôm ấp độ cong vừa vặn phù hợp, Khương Daniel nghĩ, nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu, là một cái ôm lớn nhỏ nha.

Cái này mập mờ tư thế cũng không có để Ung Thánh Hựu thêm ra nó phản ứng của hắn, mà là một cách tự nhiên hất lên Khương Daniel áo lông, rời đicafe.

Đèn hoa mới lên, Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện, nói đến bọn hắn chưa hề tại ban đêm gặp nhau, mà hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu liền hất lên bóng đêm, mặc món kia Khương Daniel trong mộng xuất hiện màu đen áo lông, chỉ kém mang lên mũ ngụy trang.

Màu trắng áo lông trở lại Khương Daniel trên tay, phía trên kia còn lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ, trên người hắn dễ ngửi thuần cotton hương cùng Khương Daniel nguyên bản quả đào mùi thơm lẫn nhau quấn giao, là, mùa xuân khí tức.

"Ta có thể ở đây ngồi một chút sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có điểm cà phê, chỉ là đi đến cái kia quen thuộc nơi hẻo lánh ngồi xuống, đeo ống nghe lên bắt đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ ánh đèn lưu chuyển.

Khương Daniel bưng lên một chén nước ấm, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện ngồi xuống, lượn lờ nhiệt khí bốc hơi, cho Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt bên cạnh nhan bịt kín một tầng mê vụ, Khương Daniel quỷ thần xui khiến đưa tay, đi lấy xuống bên trái tai nghe.

Không có âm thanh. Cùng trong mộng đồng dạng.

"Không cảm thấy rất êm tai sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay nâng lên ly pha lê, nhìn qua trong suốt chất lỏng, thấp giọng khẽ nói.

Đêm đó, thành thị huyên náo không có quan hệ gì với bọn họ, Khương Daniel nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt, nơi đó hình như có lưu hành vẫn lạc, xuyên qua tầng khí quyển thiêu đốt đến cuối cùng, sát quang ảnh kia từ không cho người ta phát lại một cơ hội duy nhất.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên minh bạch, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai nghe chảy xuôi giai điệu, là nội tâm bình tĩnh.

Nếu như có thể, Khương Daniel nghĩ muốn biến thành ở trong đó đơn khúc tuần hoàn ca, để Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn chỉ làm chân trời sao trời, không cần tiếp nhận số mệnh phải chết đi.

『3, 2, 1, ngươi bị ta thôi miên』

Trong tiệm không thời điểm bận rộn, Khương Daniel đều sẽ ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện, một bên khoảng cách gần thưởng thức thịnh thế mỹ nhan, một bên câu có câu không tiếp lời.

Hôm nay hắn đem nắm đấm vươn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, tại trước mắt của hắn dừng lại, xoát mở ra, rơi dưới một cây dây chuyền, mặt dây chuyền là Thập Tự Giá, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nhìn cái này dây chuyền xem được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm kia Thập Tự Giá, cười cười nói xong nhìn.

Khương Daniel trên cổ tay dùng sức, đung đưa trái phải lấy dây chuyền, Thập Tự Giá tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt dọc theo cố định đường cong đong đưa.

"3, 2, 1, Thánh Hựu ca bây giờ bị ta thôi miên!" Khương Daniel trở tay thu hồi dây chuyền, chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng.

Ánh mắt của hắn lại thật mê ly, giống kéo sợi con rối chờ chủ nhân thao tác.

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel tại trước mắt hắn phất phất tay, chính mình cũng cảm thấy thần kỳ, nghiêng về phía trước lấy thân thể tò mò hỏi nói, " Thánh Hựu ca thích Niel sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt không có tiêu điểm, khẽ chau mày tựa hồ thật đang suy nghĩ vấn đề đáp án, một giây sau, phá công bật cười."Niel, ngươi có phải hay không phim truyền hình nhìn nhiều, thật cảm thấy dạng này có thể thôi miên sao?"

Khương Daniel cũng không có bởi vì ngây thơ trò chơi nhỏ mà cảm thấy mất mặt cái gì, chí ít hắn thành công để Ung Thánh Hựu cười.

Trò đùa kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chuẩn bị đeo ống nghe lên, đây là hắn phát ra tín hiệu, hi vọng tự mình một người ở lại. Khương Daniel đoạt lấy trong tay hắn tai nghe, đem âm nguyên miệng cắm vào trong điện thoại di động của mình, "Nghe một chút cái này đi." Sau đó tự thân vì Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên , ấn xuống phát ra khóa.

Thanh âm êm ái chảy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai, giọt mưa đánh rớt mái hiên, sóng biển vòng quanh cát mịn bò qua bãi cát, gió nhẹ xuyên qua rừng trúc, cà phê đậu mài thành mạt, liệt biểu cuối cùng, là Roy Kim «HOME ».

Nghe được tiếng bước chân của ngươi lúc / mỉm cười ra nghênh tiếp / là ta có thể vì ngươi làm / ta duy nhất lễ vật a

...

Nội tâm lạnh buốt lúc / không có một ai lúc / thường tới đây liền tốt

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền lẳng lặng nằm ở trên bàn, đè ép một trương giấy thật mỏng.

"Thánh Hựu ca,

Nghe những này có hay không tâm tình tốt một điểm đâu? Cũng không nên cảm động đến một người tránh nơi hẻo lánh bên trong khóc nhè nha.

Nếu như có thể ta nghĩ lại thôi miên ngươi một lần, để ngươi có thể thật thích ta.

Ngươi Niel "

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy dây chuyền, trên thập tự giá chiết xạ pha tạp ánh sáng, mất tiêu phía sau, là Khương Daniel gãi đầu một mặt không có ý tứ cười ngây ngô.

『 ngươi hôm nay xem ra, ăn thật ngon ~』

Tại hương nồng sữa bò nóng càng thêm nhập áp súc cà phê, hương thảo, lại xối bên trên thuần khiết tiêu đường, dung hợp ba loại khác biệt khẩu vị, hình thành "Ngọt ngào ấn ký", đây chính là tiêu đường macchiato.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích uống, bởi vì nó đã mang theo cà phê thuần hương lại bọc lấy một tầng ngọt, không phải có câu nói nói, trong lòng khổ người, nên ăn nhiều một chút ngọt sao?

Khương Daniel biết, Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt thích đồ ngọt, là hắn lựa chọn một loại giải ép phương thức. Các bệnh nhân luôn luôn nghĩ đương nhiên đem rác rưởi toàn bộ nghiêng lật tại bác sĩ tâm lý Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nếu như không có cường đại điều tiết năng lực, ai có thể chịu được năm này tháng nọ làm hao mòn? Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình ngụy trang rất khá, lạnh nhạt chỗ chi thái độ, có chút câu lên khóe môi, ôn nhu hướng thiện ánh mắt, mà một khi thu hồi nghề nghiệp bên ngoài bao, hắn những này "Mỹ hảo" cũng sẽ cùng nhau biến mất, biến thành chân chính "Lượng phiến thức phục vụ" .

Khương Daniel hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu tại khuyên người khác thời điểm, mình cũng có thể được vui vẻ, nếu như hắn tìm không thấy phương pháp, vậy hắn Khương Daniel vui lòng cống hiến sức lực, dù sao không tim không phổi cười ngây ngô a cũng sớm đã trở thành nhân sinh của hắn nhãn hiệu.

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Khương Daniel nhận biết nhiều năm như vậy, chưa từng thấy qua hắn như thế hao tâm tổn trí muốn đi lấy tốt một cái người. Mà lại gần nhất rốt cuộc chưa từng nghe qua hắn nhấc lên người trong mộng kia, chắc là bác sĩ tâm lý Ung Thánh Hựu chữa khỏi hắn phán đoán chứng. Trong lòng vừa mắng Khương Daniel sắc dục huân tâm, một bên vì Khương Daniel truy cầu hành động cung cấp vô hạn tiện lợi.

Khương Daniel không cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói qua Ung Thánh Hựu chính là người trong mộng kia, lấy tên tiểu tử thúi này năng lực phân tích, đoán chừng sẽ cho rằng đây là Liêu Trai Chí Dị tình tiết, đem Ung Thánh Hựu xem như là mê mê hoặc lòng người yêu hồ, vừa nghĩ như thế còn không bằng để Kim Tại Hoán đem mình làm làm là đứng núi này trông núi nọ cặn bã tốt.

Cặn bã mặc dù kiên định không thay đổi làm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hoa hướng dương, nhưng cũng không phải là không có chăm chỉ làm việc. Khương Daniel thiết kế một bao chủ đề bữa ăn, tình lữ đến cửa hàng mua một tặng một, mà lại có có thể được căn cứ hai người tạo hình vẽ kéo hoa đồ án.

Thiết kế dự tính ban đầu đương nhiên là vì Ung Thánh Hựu, làm sao Kim Tại Hoán đem cái chủ ý này thăng cấp thành tình lữ đặc biệt, mỗi ngày chỉ là cho tiểu tình lữ nhóm họa ảnh chân dung liền đã mệt chết Khương Daniel. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện thời điểm, Khương Daniel hay là sẽ tranh thủ thời gian cho hắn làm khác biệt đồ án, có thể là lúc ngủ chảy nước miếng Ori, có thể là cười ngây ngô lộ ra thỏ răng Khương Daniel, có thể là một chỉ nghe âm nhạc con sóc, cũng có thể là là vụng trộm thò đầu ra báo biển...

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ngoài không nói, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm nhận được hắn vui vẻ. Vậy mà hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu lấy đến trong tay tiêu đường macchiato, thường thường không có gì lạ.

Liền tại hắn một mặt dấu hỏi nhìn về phía Khương Daniel thời điểm, Khương Daniel xuất ra một đống tự chế tấm thẻ nhỏ, "Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta tới chơi cái trò chơi đi." Người vật vô hại tiếu dung phát xạ, "Cái này trò chơi tên gọi —— Ung Thánh Hựu lucky day "

Ung Thánh Hựu đã thành thói quen bồi cái này đệ đệ ngẫu nhiên ngây thơ một phen, liền tiện tay rút một trương.

Nắm meo trảo.

Trong tiệm có mèo sao? Rõ ràng là không có, Ung Thánh Hựu coi là đây cũng là một trò đùa, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel đột nhiên liếm liếm mu bàn tay làm ra con mèo tư thái, cầm nắm đấm dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay, "Meo ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ một lát phát hiện sự tình cũng không đơn giản, tiếp tục rút ra kết quả xác minh hắn ý nghĩ.

Lột lông mèo 25 hạ, meo cười liên kích, nghe một bài ngũ âm không được đầy đủ meo ca, con mèo nũng nịu năm ngay cả chụp...

Làm sao đều là cùng mèo tương quan đâu, Khương Daniel cái này mèo nô nha, "Thế nhưng là Niel ngươi rõ ràng là chó nha, làm sao trang mèo đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cười một bên nhìn về phía sau cùng tấm thẻ.

"Đến một trận tuyệt đối động tâm hẹn hò." Ung Thánh Hựu gằn từng chữ đọc lên hàng chữ này thời điểm, Khương Daniel mặt cũng choáng mở màu hồng màu nước, nói thầm, "Liền biết sẽ không rút trúng..."

"Tuyệt đối động tâm hẹn sẽ là như thế nào đây này? Đột nhiên có chút hiếu kì..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại tiếp nhận quyền chủ động, cho Khương Daniel một trở tay không kịp.

Khương Daniel lập tức hoàn hồn, "Ta cam đoan, tuyệt đối, hoàn toàn, real, chân chính, đại phát, choáng, tâm động!"

『 cười một cái, meo ~』

Khương Daniel không biết đây là lừa gạt đến Ung Thánh Hựu một lần hẹn hò, hay là bị Ung Thánh Hựu cho hẹn ra, dù sao kết quả là hai người bọn họ hẹn hò.

Nhưng là người a, thật không thể đem lời nói giảng được quá vẹn toàn, lúc ấy vỗ bộ ngực đánh xuống cam đoan nói muốn tới một trận tuyệt đối động tâm hẹn hò, kết quả đây, muốn đi phòng ăn bởi vì người khí bạo rạp hẹn trước không đến, tội nghiệp muốn nói mua cái hotdog hai người đến hán bờ sông lãng mạn thổi một chút gió sông, lại quên mùa đông đối ngoài trời hoạt động đến cùng không có nhiều hữu hảo.

Khương Daniel toàn bộ hành trình đều khẩn trương muốn chết, không biết nên làm sao tròn mình làm ra đến cục diện.

"Niel, giúp ta làm chén tiêu đường macchiato đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra hắn lo nghĩ bất an, ngược lại giống trấn an mèo con đồng dạng, ôn nhu đưa ra đề nghị.

Kết quả hay là trở lại Kim Tại Hoán cửa hàng, chẳng qua là lấy khách hàng thân phận.

Kim Tại Hoán một bộ "Tiểu tử ngươi lễ Giáng Sinh xin phép nghỉ chạy đi hẹn hò làm gì trả lại tú ân ái" biểu lộ, hận không thể tại chỗ đánh một trận tơi bời Khương Daniel, nhìn tại sau lưng còn có Ung Thánh Hựu phân thượng, tóm lại hay là nhịn xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay mặc màu khói xám áo khoác, bên trong dựng cao cổ màu đen áo len, tóc mái mềm mềm dựng tại trên trán, không gặp ngày bình thường tinh luyện bộ dáng, nói hắn cùng Khương Daniel là người đồng lứa đều không quá phận.

Sau khi ngồi xuống quán tính xuất ra tai nghe, Khương Daniel nhìn ra, hắn hiện tại điểm, là «HOME » tiết chụp.

Hay là đồng dạng tư thế, hay là đồng dạng đắm chìm ở trong thế giới của mình, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ trong ánh mắt thêm ra mấy sợi hào quang, khóe miệng của hắn cũng không tự giác trên mặt đất giơ lên.

Khương Daniel nguyện ý tin tưởng, đây là công lao của mình, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có đáp ứng theo đuổi của hắn, nhưng mấy ngày qua, hắn đã nhu hòa rất nhiều, chí ít học xong cho mình mỉm cười.

Khương Daniel xuất ra trong tiệm làm công việc động chụp lập phải máy ảnh, dừng lại một màn này.

Cà phê cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, tùy theo phụ tặng, còn có tấm kia chụp lập phải.

Kéo hoa kiểu dáng là một cái to lớn khuôn mặt tươi cười, cùng thường ngày Khương Daniel làm được phức tạp hoa văn đương nhiên không so được, đơn giản đường cong, ở bên trái gò má chỗ điểm xuyết lấy ba sao, hô ứng chụp lập phải bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt khuôn mặt tươi cười, phía trên dùng Mark bút viết "Cười một cái, meo ~ "

Đại cẩu vẫn như cũ tin tưởng vững chắc mình là mèo, mà lãnh khốc bác sĩ tâm lý lại phát ra trong trẻo cười.

Trong tai nghe loáng thoáng bay ra giai điệu, óng ánh đèn đuốc dần dần mất tiêu, tình lữ gian cười đùa bị loại bỏ, nước trong bình cà phê chính đang sôi trào điểm nhảy vọt, Khương Daniel trong mắt chỉ còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Làm sao lại có đẹp mắt như vậy người!" Dù cho tại mộng cảnh biến thành sự thật sau trong mấy ngày này, Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ không có có thể tìm tới thích hợp từ ngữ để hình dung, huống chi người kia hiện tại liền tại mình đối diện cười.

Nếu như nhất định phải tại mênh mông thời gian Ngân Hà bên trong tìm tới một cái xác thực điểm, Khương Daniel nghĩ, hiện tại, giờ phút này, chính là.

Nhẹ nhàng hôn, rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi.

Không có bị đẩy ra? Chẳng lẽ đây là mộng? Khương Daniel hung hăng bóp mình một thanh, đau đến oa oa gọi.

"Xem ra ngươi không ít ở trong mơ làm ra cách sự tình a." Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lên cà phê nhấp một miếng, Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều sẽ cùng mình giảng người trong mộng cố sự, hiện tại hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi những cái kia cố sự phải chăng đều tỉnh lược một ít chi tiết.

Khương Daniel mặt đỏ lên, quả đào lại quen, không phân rõ đây là lần thứ mấy bị Ung Thánh Hựu bức đến từ nghèo.

"Đến, nắm meo trảo ~" Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay, ra hiệu Khương Daniel chơi trước đó lucky day chơi trò chơi, Khương Daniel nắm tay dựng vào Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay, giống bò lên trên một đoàn đám mây, mềm mại lại an tâm, đột nhiên, hắn cảm nhận được một cỗ kim loại xúc cảm, lại tập trung nhìn vào, là một sợi dây chuyền, dây chuyền mặt dây chuyền là một cái Thập Tự Giá.

"Hiện tại, ngươi có chủ nhân." Ung Thánh Hựu ngọt ngào lộ ra được trên cổ mình cùng khoản tiền liên, đến từ Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel nhìn lấy trong tay dây chuyền, đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương thị mèo con ở trong giấc mộng lang thang lâu như vậy, rốt cục tìm tới chính mình chủ nhân.

Ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như thường ngày đến mua cà phê, "Niel gần nhất còn ngủ không ngon sao?"

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút rung động nào biểu lộ, Khương Daniel cơ hồ muốn hoài nghi tối hôm qua hết thảy lại là một giấc mộng, còn tốt Kim Tại Hoán sáng nay liên hoàn pháo oanh truy vấn hắn làm sao giải quyết bác sĩ tâm lý, không phải hắn thật muốn áo chết rồi, "Hay là ngủ không ngon, Ung bác sĩ cho mở thuốc đi."

"Thuốc gì?"

Khương Daniel cách quầy hàng khoảng cách, chống lên nửa người trên, duỗi ra dài cánh tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cà vạt, đem hai tấm mặt kéo tới gần nhất khoảng cách, cực tốc dán lên cặp kia xem ra chẳng hề để ý môi.

"Muốn ngươi!"

Gần nhất Khương Daniel ngủ rất ngon, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển tới.

+++

Viết « tự nhiên tỉnh » linh cảm đến từ rừng hựu gia « tự nhiên tỉnh » bên trong một câu ca từ —— gần nhất ngủ được rất xấu, tốt nhất ngươi chuyển tới.

Không nghĩ tới cứ như vậy 13 cái chữ vậy mà diễn sinh ra thượng hạ hai thiên văn, trước trước sau sau viết hơn một vạn chữ! (Ung Thành Vũ thức hò hét)

Nhưng thật ra là chính ta viết thời điểm rất hưởng thụ, bị trong đầu tình tiết cho ngọt đến không được, một bên viết một bên nhẫn không ngừng cười trộm, trong tay còn muốn thả một chén Đào Đào đỏ Dữu phối hợp ~

Bởi vì cũng không phải cái đại hào, viết đồ vật cũng không có có rất nhiều người nhìn, cũng không biết mọi người nhìn thời điểm đến cùng có thích hay không, chính ta là có chút muốn vì « tự nhiên tỉnh » viết phiên ngoại ý nghĩ, như không chê, đoán chừng sẽ tái xuất một cái càng thêm ngọt "Ở chung thiên" . ← khả năng lại là cho mình đào một cái hố to...

AND, cảm tạ cho nhiệt độ cùng bình luận tiểu đồng bọn, các ngươi là động lực lớn nhất của ta!

Tự nhiên tỉnh (3)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

Ôn tập xin điểm kích: (1) (2)

« tự nhiên tỉnh (3) » đăng nhiều kỳ ing~

『 nếu không, ngươi bao nuôi ta đi. 』

Theo lý thuyết bác sĩ tâm lý hẳn là lương cao tự do ngành nghề, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu sống được tựa như cái xí nghiệp nhà nước tiểu bạch lĩnh đồng dạng, 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về làm từng bước, thậm chí ngay cả cuối tuần thời gian đều muốn bị chiếm lấy, điểm này để Khương Daniel phi thường khó chịu.

Cảm nhận được đỉnh đầu một cỗ ấm áp, Khương Daniel biết, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu tại lột lông của hắn, hắn muốn đi làm.

Xoa xoa nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, Khương Daniel từ miễn cưỡng mở ra trong khe hở nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia hoàn toàn như trước đây cao cổ áo len, hôm nay là màu trắng, gầy gò người có được đem tất cả quần áo bó đều xuyên thành oversize năng lực, nhưng dù cho lưu có khe hở hay là có thể cảm nhận được hắn rõ ràng xương quai xanh.

Tóc bị tỉ mỉ quản lý thành đôi dấu phẩy, ở cùng một chỗ về sau Khương Daniel càng cấp thiết thân thể sẽ đến Ung Thánh Hựu là như thế nào một loại mị lực như lỗ đen tồn tại, hắn lại còn có thể tự mình hóa trang, so sánh dưới Khương Daniel duy nhất sẽ, chính là tại trên trán đâm cái nhỏ nhăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu cười, trên sống mũi mang lấy một bộ viền vàng tròn gọng kính, Khương Daniel trong đầu thoáng hiện một cái từ —— nhã nhặn bại hoại.

Ân. . . Giống như không đúng lắm, hẳn là làm cho người phạm tội. Làm sao lại có người bằng một cặp mắt kiếng liền có thể từ Ôn lương công tử biến thân làm muối hệ lớn tổng tiến công?

Vừa nghĩ tới hắn Thánh Hựu ca như thế tuyệt mỹ một mặt muốn bị người khác trông thấy, Khương Daniel liền đố kị muốn chết, trên tay vừa dùng lực bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người ống quần, trực tiếp đem người lôi đến trên giường, khảm tiến trong ngực.

Thánh Hựu ca, quả nhiên là vừa vặn một cái ôm lớn nhỏ nha.

"Thánh Hựu ca đeo kính quả thực chính là phạm quy a. . ." Khương Daniel cái cằm vùi vào người kia cổ, phun nhiệt khí oán giận nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh thoát, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Daniel vòng tại mình trên lưng tay, giống an ủi ăn dấm mèo con, "Không suy nghĩ cái này là công lao của người nào?" Quay người đối đầu Khương mèo con mặt.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ký ức bị tỉnh lại, hậm hực buông ra người trong ngực.

Mình tối hôm qua quá mức động tình, đối Ung Thánh Hựu ngọa tàm chính là dừng lại mãnh thân, làm hại hắn hôm nay con mắt sưng lên một khối, thoa băng cũng không thấy tốt hơn, đành phải đeo kính che giấu. Nhưng là làm sao có thể toàn bộ trách tội tới hắn đâu? Ai kêu Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy hoàn mỹ, ngay cả ngọa tàm đều quá phận đẹp mắt, để người nhịn không được liền hạ miệng.

Ôm Ori ngồi xếp bằng tại cửa trước cổng, Khương Daniel một bộ lưu thủ nhi đồng đáng thương dạng nhìn qua mặc vào màu nâu nhạt áo khoác chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn xem hai con mèo, lại chỉ đưa thay sờ sờ Ori đầu.

"Thánh Hựu ca không cho phép đối với người khác như thế cười!" Khương Daniel quệt mồm nhỏ giọng lầm bầm, cái cằm chống đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phủ tại Ori trên người tay, thật ấm áp.

"Ngươi không biết ta cười là muốn thu lệ phí sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay khác đè ép Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu nhỏ nhăn.

Bác sĩ tâm lý Ung Thánh Hựu tư vấn phí cao bao nhiêu Khương Daniel không phải không biết, tại tiền tài trước mặt lớn hơn nữa lòng ham chiếm hữu đều phải nhượng bộ, nhưng là, "Thánh Hựu ca kiếm nhiều tiền như vậy làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào Khương Daniel tai ổ, miệng bên trong a ra nhiệt khí thuận cổ truyền hướng Khương Daniel, sau đó thỏa mãn quay người đi ra ngoài.

"Bao nuôi ngươi nha ~ "

Khương Daniel nhiều lần nhai nuốt lấy câu nói này, không hiểu cảm thấy mình giống như tìm cái đại tài chủ, nửa đời sau không lo, mà lại người tài chủ này còn vừa lúc là cái tuyệt thế đại soái ca, thật không biết ở kiếp trước là cứu vớt hệ ngân hà hay là góp nhặt mấy đời vận khí, mới có thể đổi lại dạng này phúc lợi.

『 bí mật của ngươi, từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu biến thành ta đúng không? 』

Đều nói mèo là độc lập tính cực mạnh sinh vật, hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel luôn cảm giác mình không thể rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu đối Khương Daniel động tâm đâu? Là lễ Giáng Sinh cái kia vụng về hôn? Hay là rót đầy điện thoại di động chữa trị thanh âm? Lại hoặc là ngây thơ lucky day trò chơi nhỏ? Lại hướng phía trước, là gánh vác thôi miên trách nhiệm Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền sao? Không đúng, lần kia áo lông ôm tựa hồ cũng rất động tâm. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, vẫn cười.

Trợ lý nhóm nhìn xem bác sĩ khó được kính mắt tạo hình cùng mỉm cười mặt mày, tự mình cũng đang thảo luận Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất có phải là yêu đương, dù sao cái này lạnh lùng như băng người, lúc trước cũng không phải sẽ phối hợp liền cười lên nha. Trong không khí ngọt qua mật không khí, cho dù ai nhìn đều muốn nguyên biến thành chanh —— chua bên trên một thanh.

Là khối kia dâu tây nhỏ bánh gatô sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu phải thừa nhận, làm bác sĩ tâm lý, hắn không phải rất biết bản thân khuyên bảo, ở trong lòng cho mình tích lũy không ít rác rưởi, đoạn thời gian kia vừa vặn hẹn trước lại đặc biệt nhiều, chỉ có thể gửi gắm tình cảm tại đồ ngọt, thế là tấp nập ẩn hiện tại đối diện cafe. Bắt đầu chỉ là ham khoảng cách tiện lợi, về sau phát hiện lại còn có đưa bánh gatô hoạt động, một chén ngọt caramel macchiato, phối một khối ngọt dâu tây bánh gatô, mỗi một chiếc đều là ưu thương hóa giải tề, lại thêm phục vụ viên ngựa Charlone cười, đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, thật là khó được phương thuốc.

Hơi lưu ý một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phát hiện đứa bé kia không là hướng về phía ai cũng như vậy cười nha. Mà lại, nhỏ bánh gatô phụ tặng, điều kiện tựa hồ là muốn cung cấp người thưởng thức. Cũng không sao, hắn đã sớm quen thuộc người khác ánh mắt dừng lại, chỉ cần mình không làm ra đáp lại, những này chú ý luôn có sẽ bị tiêu ma một ngày. Nhưng mà đứa bé này, nhìn chằm chằm hắn liền không có muốn thả tay cảm giác, vậy mà bắt đầu trắng trợn trên mặt đất đến "Bắt chuyện" . Thậm chí còn run run rẩy rẩy giao ra cái gọi là "Tư vấn phí", cái này nhưng làm Ung Thánh Hựu làm xấu, làm sao lại có đáng yêu như thế người đâu?

Cùng căn này phòng khám bệnh ký kết thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra điều kiện chính là đúng hạn đi làm, bởi vì hắn hi vọng ban đêm là thuộc về một người, hiện tại xem ra loại này yêu cầu vô lý xem như có đất dụng võ, bởi vì hắn có một cái "nhà" cần muốn trở về.

cafe hôm nay cũng bình thường kinh doanh, lười biếng hội trưởng Kim Tại Hoán đem close thời gian thiết tại 7 giờ tối, bởi vì hắn ban đêm là thuộc về rất nhiều người.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tại quầy bar thu thập thân ảnh, đây không phải là trong nhà mèo con sao? Hôm nay không phải hắn kiêm chức thời gian a.

"Ngươi tốt, một chén caramel macchiato."

Khương Daniel vừa định từ chối người tới đơn đặt hàng, quay người lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giảo hoạt cười. Mình muốn cách Ung Thánh Hựu thêm gần thế là hấp tấp chạy về đến kiêm chức điểm ấy tiểu tâm tư lại bị vạch trần.

『No Better Than This』

Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu trước đó liền nghĩ thử làm một lần cà phê, rốt cục bị hắn đợi cơ hội.

Sấy khô qua cà phê đậu đã nằm xong, đắp lên bịt kín đóng, Ung Thánh Hựu trái tay vịn thân máy bay, tay phải ý đồ chuyển động, tay cầm lại nghiêm phòng tử thủ bất vi sở động.

Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu, không biết là chân thể yếu hay là yêu nũng nịu, kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại Khương Daniel trước mặt thể hiện ra vụng về một mặt.

Từ phía sau lưng vòng lấy lo nghĩ người, tay phải chụp lên tay phải của hắn, hơi vừa dùng lực, tay cầm chuyển động.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người chôn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, tay cũng hoàn toàn biến mất tại bàn tay của hắn hạ, vì sao lại như thế "Vừa vặn" đâu? Khương Daniel bao dung lấy hắn nhỏ yếu, hắn nâng đỡ lấy Khương Daniel dã man.

Soạt rồi, từng khỏa đậu đỏ tại lực tác dụng dưới biến mất hình bóng, Khương Daniel lấy ra cà phê cơ hạ cái hộp nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu thu hoạch một ngăn bột cà phê.

Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, khổ như vậy chát chát bột phấn, gặp được sữa bò nóng, liền biến thành thơm ngọt mềm mại thức uống nóng, tựa như quen thuộc một người Ung Thánh Hựu, gặp gỡ Khương Daniel, hắn là pha lấy hắn pha loãng lấy hắn sữa bò nóng, cũng là tại tâm hắn bên trên mở ra hoa đến caramel.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua bột phấn xuất thần bộ dáng, giống Ori lần thứ nhất thu hoạch Khương Daniel chuẩn bị đồ ăn cho mèo đồng dạng, trong ánh mắt điểm đầy đối tương lai ước mơ. Luôn luôn cảm khái Ung Thánh Hựu giáng lâm, hoặc là mình với hắn đến nói, cũng là một loại lễ vật đâu?

Khương Daniel nghĩ, tình yêu là tương hỗ a, chí ít tại hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa. Cường đại đến không có chút nào sơ hở bác sĩ tâm lý, bị mao đầu tiểu tử tìm được đột phá khe hở; ngây thơ dính người Khương Daniel, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện mà bắt đầu giấu một chút xíu bí mật nhỏ.

Cà phê hoàn thành, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh nhạt tại trên đó viết chữ —— ongniel.

Nhìn qua mấy cái này kiểu chữ tiếng Anh, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không bỏ uống được hạ, sợ hủy cái này "Tác phẩm nghệ thuật", thế là bức bách Khương Daniel đi làm kia kẻ phá hoại.

Khương Daniel uống xong một ngụm, "Ừm, Thánh Hựu ca tự mình làm cà phê chính là. . ."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu môi ngăn chặn đi hướng, "Ừm, rất ngọt ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu chép miệng đi lấy miệng, cảm thụ từ Khương Daniel cánh môi ngắt lấy dư vị. Cùng một chỗ về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hôn phương diện này rất ít chủ động, Khương Daniel tưởng rằng hắn không thích, nhưng vẫn là sẽ thường xuyên tham lam hướng hắn tác thủ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi hôm nay rất không giống. . ."

"Ta? Ta sao rồi?"

"Ngươi có phải hay không làm có lỗi với ta sự tình, vậy mà chủ động dâng nụ hôn?" Khương Daniel thần tượng kịch bản tiết lại nổi lên trong lòng, vốn chính là dạng này, càng là cầu mà thứ không tầm thường đột nhiên liền đạt được, ai có thể không trong lòng còn có điểm lo nghĩ đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy mắt kiếng xuống, song tay vịn chặt Khương Daniel mặt, đem hai má thịt hướng ở giữa chồng, thẳng vào nhìn qua cặp kia mắt mèo, "Còn có thể bởi vì cái gì đâu? Ai bảo ngươi cả ngày trong lòng ta hát ca!"

Trao đổi một cái nhiệt liệt hôn, mang theo một điểm trừng phạt ý vị, Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút thích dạng này "Khác thường" Ung Thánh Hựu.

『 mùa đông qua xong, xuân Hạ Thu đều tại xếp hàng chờ đây ~』

Khương Daniel chiếm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ghế lái phụ, bởi vì hắn muốn sáng tạo càng nhiều làm bạn thời gian, hắn sợ hãi Ung Thánh Hựu một người len lén không vui, hắn cũng sợ hãi tự mình một người điên cuồng nghĩ hắn. Thế là Seoul Giang Nam khu được hoan nghênh nhất bác sĩ tâm lý, thành một cái chưa tốt nghiệp sinh viên chuyên trách lái xe, mỗi ngày đi làm đưa đón không có chút nào lời oán giận.

Mùa đông chuẩn bị kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay trên người mặc chính là Khương Daniel áo sơ mi trắng, cùng một chỗ lâu về sau bọn hắn ăn mặc phong cách ngày càng tới gần, thường xuyên tùy tiện mò lên một bộ y phục liền hướng trên thân bao, kỳ quái là, hai cái thể hình kém lớn như vậy người, vậy mà thần kỳ có thể cùng hưởng tủ quần áo.

Bởi vì có một chút điểm rộng rãi nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu gãy lên ống tay áo, lộ ra mảnh khảnh thủ đoạn cùng bởi vì dùng sức mà trương dương gân xanh, một tay lái xe một mực là Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen, khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay âm thầm đánh lấy tiết chụp, kia là Khương Daniel trên xe truyền bá lấy vui sướng âm nhạc, đúng vậy, hiện tại hắn không còn cần ở trong lòng hừ phát vô danh ca, bởi vì hắn có được Khương Daniel cái này không an tĩnh được thịt người khúc kho.

Tối hôm qua uống rượu mấy cốc bia để bọn hắn đều thu hoạch chất lượng thượng thừa giấc ngủ, dù cho không tá trợ cồn, bọn hắn cũng bởi vì giường một nửa khác có được chủ nhân mà không còn mất ngủ. Sáng nay hai người đều rất sớm đã rời giường, Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính mình làm một cái lệch phân dấu phẩy tóc mái, lệch trái, Khương Daniel quấn lấy hắn cho mình cũng quyển cái lệch phân dấu phẩy tóc mái, lệch phải. Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mặc áo sơ mi trắng, hắn liền lật kiện đen trắng ô vuông áo sơmi mặc lên, bởi vì chúng ta Khương mèo con, là cái yêu quý tình lữ trang tiểu thí hài nha.

Muốn nói giữa bọn hắn tình lữ cùng khoản, viên kia Thập Tự Giá dây chuyền nhất định phải có được tính danh, mà nó giờ phút này liền nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu mở hai cái nút áo chỗ ngực, lóe như ẩn như hiện ánh sáng.

Khương Daniel duỗi ra vuốt mèo cưỡng ép đem lười biếng hai cái nút áo cài lên, "Thánh Hựu ca dạng này ra ngoài thế nhưng là xảy ra đại sự!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì , mặc cho hắn vung lấy hài tử tính nết, hôm nay ánh nắng rất tốt, trời xanh rất tốt, trong xe âm nhạc rất tốt, ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế Niel cũng rất tốt.

Đèn đỏ. Khương Daniel một cái tay đỡ tại cửa sổ xe rộng mở bên trên, một cái tay tại trên đùi cùng giai điệu khiêu vũ, "Thánh Hựu ca, xem ra mùa xuân đến nha."

Vằn bên trên lão sư mang theo một đám nhà trẻ tiểu bằng hữu xếp hàng trải qua, cõng màu vàng hai vai bao, trong tay dẫn theo liền làm bọn nhỏ nhảy nhảy nhót đáp giống khuông nhạc bên trên âm phù.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel hưng phấn lúc lộ ra thỏ răng, tay từ trên tay lái trượt xuống, rơi tại Khương Daniel trên tay, giống bay xuống một mảnh lá phong.

"Niel, tới nhà của ta đi."

Ngay từ đầu Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thả lấy mình tại Giang Nam khu chung cư đồng ý đem đến Khương Daniel trong nhà, Khương Daniel cũng không quá lý giải, luôn cảm thấy có một ngày hắn Thánh Hựu ca sẽ dính hắn nói đi là đi. Lúc đó tại Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này, có thể hiểu thành muốn cùng hắn ổn định phát triển sao? !

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel đột nhiên phiếm hồng gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu biết, đứa nhỏ này trong đầu lại bắt đầu phi tốc vận chuyển không thích hợp trẻ em hình tượng, "Ta muốn cho Ori một cái tốt hơn nhà."

Một câu đem Khương Daniel nhiệt tình giội tắt, vốn nên là sinh khí, nhưng là nghĩ đến có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel hay là hạnh phúc muốn chết, đây coi như là dínhOri quang sao?

Mà hắn này tấm lại muốn tức giận lại cảm động còn khe khẽ vui vẻ bộ dáng đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn tại trong mắt, thật sự là hoàn toàn như trước đây đáng yêu nha.

Đến cafe cổng, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị thay đổi phương hướng đi bãi đỗ xe thời điểm, Khương Daniel ở bên ngoài chụp chụp cửa sổ xe, "Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta đi chơi xuân đi!"

"Tốt ~" Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại cười đáp lại.

Có người hay không đã nói với ngươi, nam hài tử nhắm mắt lại chính là muốn ngươi hôn hắn. Thế là Khương Daniel cúi người cho Ung Thánh Hựu một nụ hôn, là ai chủ động lại có quan hệ gì đâu?

Mùa đông kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu loại kế tiếp bí mật, hắn muốn cùng Khương Daniel chia sẻ mùa xuân. Bởi vì, cùng đi qua bốn mùa người yêu, liền có thể tại lẫn nhau trong lòng ở lại vô số cái năm.

Tự nhiên tỉnh (4)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

Ung Thánh Hựu đại học cùng thời kỳ kiêm hiện tâm lý phòng khám bệnh đồng liêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

Ôn tập xin điểm kích: (1) (2) (3)

« tự nhiên tỉnh (4) » đăng nhiều kỳ ing~

『 xem ra là người quen a... 』

Mùa hè đối với sinh viên đến nói, chỉ có hai cái từ mấu chốt —— nghỉ hè. Mà nghỉ hè đối với Khương Daniel đến nói, chỉ có một cái từ mấu chốt —— Ung Thánh Hựu.

Vì cái gì đây? Không có lớp nghiệp áp lực, hắn cũng có thể cả ngày đều ngốc tại cafe làm kiêm chức, tại cách Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất địa phương, mỗi ngày cùng tiến lên tan tầm. Kim Tại Hoán miệng bên trong mắng lấy Khương Daniel là "Yêu đương não", trên mặt lại là không thể che hết vui vẻ, như keo như sơn Ung Dan hai người trực tiếp mang tới lợi tốt, chính là đem Khương Daniel cho khóa tại quán cà phê, hắn cái chủ cửa hàng này cũng vui vẻ phải nhẹ nhõm, có thể thừa dịp thời cơ này đi hưởng thụ lửa nóng mùa hạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên cũng là vui vẻ, chỗ yêu người liền tại một đầu vằn khoảng cách, nghĩ hắn thời điểm xuống lầu liền có thể nhìn thấy, lại uống một chén hắn đặc biệt điều, đắc ý một ngày liền định ra như thế nhạc dạo.

Nói trở lại, thật đúng là muốn cảm tạ mùa hè đến, nếu như không phải là bởi vì oi bức đến mức quan trọng, chỉ sợ Khương Daniel là không nguyện ý cho Ung Thánh Hựu uống đồ uống lạnh, dù sao thầy thuốc chúng ta đại nhân hành y tế thế, lại luôn không biết được chiếu cố vấn mình sợ lạnh thân thể, đành phải làm phiền tiểu bạn trai nhọc lòng, cùng một chỗ về sau liền không có lại để cho Ung Thánh Hựu chạm qua cà phê đá.

"Một chén caramel macchiato, thêm đá ~ "

Khương Daniel không cần quay người đều biết hạ đơn đặt hàng vị khách nhân này là ai. Mỗi lần nói "Thêm đá" hai chữ, cũng giống như tiểu hài tử đòi hỏi yêu thích bánh kẹo giống như.

Bọn hắn ước định cẩn thận, đang làm việc nơi chốn tôn trọng thân phận của nhau, bảo trì hữu hảo khoảng cách. Khương Daniel đang chuẩn bị về lấy một cái "Nghề nghiệp mỉm cười", nhưng mà lại bị một màn trước mắt dọa ra đầy mắt lửa giận.

"Một cái nam" ngón tay nhẹ nhẹ gật gật Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai, tại hắn quay người lúc đưa lên một cái to lớn ôm.

Khương Daniel duy nhất có thể nghĩ đến hình dung người này từ ngữ, chính là "Một cái nam", cho dù trong lòng có ngàn vạn thớt ngựa chiến đang tiến hành thảo nguyên đại di dời, hắn hay là chỉ có thể làm bộ vân đạm phong khinh tiếp tục hắn nhân viên phục vụ công việc.

"Gần nhất không nghe âm nhạc rồi?" Nam nhân kia sau khi ngồi xuống cái động tác thứ nhất đúng là khoa tay lấy lỗ tai của mình, bắt chước Ung Thánh Hựu nghe ca nhạc dáng vẻ.

Xem ra là người quen a. Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế.

"Thân thể ngươi hư cũng đừng uống nhiều như vậy băng rồi." Nam nhân kia đoạt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đồ uống nhấp một cái, một mặt ghét bỏ đẩy trở về, "Ngươi hay là như thế thích ăn ngọt a."

Xem ra là người quen biết cũ a. Khương Daniel tiếp tục suy nghĩ.

"Hiện tại vẫn còn độc thân sao? Có hay không kết giao đối tượng?" Nam nhân kia đem thân thể hướng phía trước tìm tòi, tới gần đối diện chỗ ngồi cười không nói Ung Thánh Hựu, "Còn thích nam sinh sao?"

Móa! Xem ra là thân cận người quen biết cũ a! Ngay cả Thánh Hựu ca thích nam sinh sự tình đều biết! Khương Daniel đã không thể tiếp tục lý trí nghĩ tiếp, trong tay khăn lau chen đến giữa hai người mặt bàn, ngạnh sinh sinh kéo ra nam nhân kia thân mật khoảng cách.

"Nơi này phục vụ viên rất kỳ quái, chúng ta người còn ngồi ở chỗ này đâu, làm sao liền chạy tới làm vệ sinh rồi?" Nam nhân kia phiết lấy một bên lông mày, đưa tay ngăn trở miệng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu "Nói nhỏ", âm lượng đúng lúc là Khương Daniel có thể nghe thấy trình độ.

Nam nhân này, làm sao giống như vậy hồ ly? !

Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, lại nhìn về phía nam nhân kia, treo lên khóe mắt, trôi chảy mặt mày đường cong, tinh tế trắng noãn da chất, đôi môi hé mở tựa như tùy thời đều muốn phun ra lời tâm tình, càng trí mạng là hắn cười lên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng, đều có vô số đếm không hết đạo không hết nhu tình, nhưng là cái này ôn nhu ở giữa lại nhiều một điểm mập mờ thành phần.

Hồ ly, người này nhất định là hồ ly! ! !

『 Thánh Hựu, mấy năm không gặp, khẩu vị biến nha! 』

Nếu như không phải Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi hắn quá khứ ngồi, Khương Daniel sợ không phải muốn đem sát vách cái bàn mới làm đường vân cho xát khoan khoái da.

"Niel, đây là ta đại học cùng thời kỳ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền."

Hóa ra là bạn học thời đại học a, tốt ngươi cái Ung Thánh Hựu, như thế như không có việc gì giới thiệu một cái đối ngươi rõ ràng lòng mang ý đồ xấu nam nhân, ngươi là đối mị lực của mình có cái gì hiểu lầm sao!

"Mẫn Huyền, cái này là bạn trai của ta, Khương Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu như thế hào phóng giới thiệu ngược lại là đánh Khương Daniel một trở tay không kịp. Tuy nói kết giao đến nay hết thảy thuận lợi, nhưng trừ Kim Tại Hoán bên ngoài, bọn hắn cũng đều còn không có cơ hội chính thức gặp qua lẫn nhau bằng hữu, mặc dù Kim Tại Hoán loại này cũng không tính là chính thức gặp mặt, nhiều lắm là tính cái cung cấp sân bãi. . . Hồng Nương?

Tóm lại, Khương Daniel được hoàng kim hộ giáp, vươn tay muốn nói cùng trước mắt hồ ly đánh cái lễ phép tính chào hỏi, nâng lên cái cằm lại lộ ra hắn càng muốn hơn biểu thị công khai chủ quyền mèo tính cao ngạo.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có trả lời, chỉ là cong lên mặt mày nhìn về phía Khương Daniel người bên cạnh, "Thánh Hựu, mấy năm không gặp, khẩu vị biến nha!"

Cái gì? Khẩu vị biến rồi? Ta Khương Daniel, muốn dáng người có dáng người, muốn hình dạng có hình dạng, mặc dù không kịp Thánh Hựu ca như vậy tinh xảo, chí ít cũng là ánh nắng mỹ thiếu niên không có đi chệch, ngươi cái hồ ly dựa vào cái gì ở đây âm dương quái khí nói chuyện? !

Chậm rãi, biến rồi? Nói là Thánh Hựu ca nguyên bản không thích ta cái này loại hình sao? Chẳng lẽ thích hồ ly cái này một loại? Mặc dù hắn có chút giảo hoạt cảm giác, nhưng nhìn sạch sẽ, thanh âm cùng mật đồng dạng, mà lại có vẻ như hiểu rất rõ Thánh Hựu ca, nhìn hắn vóc dáng giống như so ta còn muốn cao như vậy một chút, dáng người, mặc dù không có ta như vậy rắn chắc, nhưng đường cong còn được, ấy da da, sát vách bàn nữ sinh các ngươi không muốn lại "Vụng trộm" thét lên, ta biết ta Thánh Hựu ca đẹp mắt! Cái gì, Thánh Hựu ca bên cạnh cái kia cũng đẹp mắt? Các ngươi bọn này não tàn nhan khống, trước mấy ngày còn một mực nói thích ta loại này cười ngây ngô nam hài đâu, làm sao hôm nay liền đầu tường cái này hồ ly nam rồi? !

Xong đời xong đời, ngay cả lần thứ nhất gặp mặt nữ sinh cũng nhịn không được phải vì Thánh Hựu ca cùng cái này hồ ly dung mạo chỗ khuynh đảo, Thánh Hựu ca chẳng lẽ trước kia liền là ưa thích này chủng loại hình a? Làm sao bây giờ làm sao bây giờ? Ta, ta giống như thua không phải một chút xíu a...

Khương Daniel vô ý thức ôm chầm người bên cạnh, càng ngày càng dùng sức đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày ho nhẹ một tiếng, Khương Daniel mới ý thức tới mình loạn phân tấc, thế mà đem trân quý Thánh Hựu ca cho làm đau.

"Niel trở về tiếp tục công việc đi, ta cùng Mẫn Huyền trò chuyện tiếp một hồi." Ung Thánh Hựu ra hiệu Khương Daniel nên vứt xuống bên này đi bận tâm một chút xếp hàng đến tiếp tân, tiếp theo cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trở lại mới trên chỗ ngồi.

Đáng chết Kim Tại Hoán, thừa dịp nghỉ hè làm cái gì học sinh gói phục vụ, quán cà phê sinh ý là tốt, nhưng hắn Thánh Hựu ca mắt thấy liền muốn bị ngoặt chạy...

『 Thánh Hựu ca, Ori nói nàng nghĩ ngươi... 』

"Daniel Daniel, nghe nói hôm nay trong tiệm đến cái đại soái ca?" Kim Tại Hoán ngón trỏ chuyển chìa khóa xe, cà lơ phất phơ đi tiến mình cafe, vào đầu chính là một câu gây Khương Daniel không vui.

Ngươi cái Kim Tại Hoán còn biết trở về a? Không quan tâm công trạng không quan tâm bằng hữu hôm nay có mệt hay không, ngược lại là trước quan tâm bên trên cái kia khách không mời mà đến rồi?

Khương Daniel tiếp tục dọn dẹp, hắn giờ phút này hoàn toàn không có muốn phản ứng Kim Tại Hoán ý tứ, khí cả ngày hắn chỉ muốn nhanh lên về nhà ôm Ori ngủ thỏa thích no bụng cảm giác.

Hết lần này tới lần khác chúng ta không có có nhãn lực gặp Kim Tại Hoán giống như là không có vặn chặt vòi nước đồng dạng, miệng bên trong phun ra không hề có một chữ là Khương Daniel thích nghe."Làm sao hôm nay chúng ta Ung y không tới đón ngươi tan tầm sao?"

"Hắn cùng ngươi vừa mới nói cái kia hồ ly hẹn ra ngoài ôn chuyện..." Không đề cập tới còn tốt, vừa nhắc tới Khương Daniel càng là núi lửa bộc phát, lại chỉ có thể ngăn chặn nộ khí cắn răng từng chữ từng chữ đổ ra, ôm một tia Kim Tại Hoán có thể im lặng gượng ép hi vọng.

"Hồ ly? Ta nơi nào có nói hồ ly? Không phải cái đại soái ca sao?" Kim Tại Hoán không phải là không có đọc hiểu hảo hữu dụng ý, chỉ là đùa Khương Daniel thực tại là chơi thật vui.

Khương Daniel đã không nghĩ nói thêm nữa một chữ, chỉ vứt cho Kim Tại Hoán một cái mắt đao.

Kim Tại Hoán động tác xốc nổi giống thật bên trong tiễn giống như che ngực, không có mấy giây liền ngẩng đầu nguyên địa lên nhảy một thanh nắm ở Khương Daniel vai, thuận thế đem trong tay hắn khăn lau giật ra vứt qua một bên, "Đừng thu thập, nay Thiên ca ca đưa ngươi về nhà đi!"

Mỗi lần Khương Daniel không vui thời điểm Kim Tại Hoán liền ỷ vào lớn mấy tháng như vậy ưu thế chiếm hết ca ca tiện lợi, lần này lại vẫn cầm ngón trỏ lau lau Khương Daniel nhọn xinh đẹp cái cằm, "Chúng ta đệ đệ thụ ủy khuất~ "

Khương Daniel bạch nhãn đều muốn lật đến cái ót, đổi lại bình thường hắn, khẳng định phải đem Kim Tại Hoán nhấn trên mặt đất ma sát sàn nhà, nhưng là hôm nay hắn thực tại là quá mệt mỏi, quang là nghĩ đến Thánh Hựu ca khả năng bị ngoặt chạy chuyện này, liền đầy đủ hắn hoang mang lo sợ.

Mà chúng ta không có nghiêm chỉnh Kim Tại Hoán cũng không phải là thật "Hữu tâm" đưa thụ thương hảo hữu về nhà, hết thảy bất quá là bởi vì hắn gần nhất hẹn hò nữ hài tử liền tại Ung Dan hai người ở lại cư xá bên cạnh quán bar thôi, sẽ giai nhân tiện đường tặng tặng hảo hữu, nhất cử lưỡng tiện, làm ăn này còn rất có lời.

Trở lại hai người ở nhà, Ori lười biếng ổ ở trên ghế sa lon liếm láp mình lông tóc, Khương Daniel bổ nhào tại một mảnh mềm mại bên trong, ôm Ori chính là dừng lại gặm cắn, làm thế nào đều không vui, nâng lên Ori mặt.

"Meo ~ "

Hay là Ori tốt, bất cứ lúc nào đều sẽ ở nhà chờ lấy ta, chỉ cần ta nhìn nàng liền sẽ đáp lại ta, không giống chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca, vậy mà vì một con hồ ly bỏ lại ta...

Khương Daniel lục lọi lấy điện thoại di động ra, đem mình cùng Ori mặt cùng tiến tới, làm ra một bộ mất đi quốc gia biểu lộ, răng rắc, tự chụp hình gửi đi, phụ bên trên một cái văn tự, "Thánh Hựu ca, Ori nói nàng nghĩ ngươi..."

Chờ nửa giờ, sáng bình phong tắt bình phong, tắt bình phong sáng bình phong, Khương Daniel vẫn là không có chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu hồi phục, thậm chí đều không có đã đọc nhắc nhở.

『 Thánh Hựu học trưởng tốt! Mẫn Huyền học trưởng tốt! 』

Màu vàng mũ T quần jean vuốt lông tóc mái bị gió thổi lên đâm một cái ngốc mao, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến so ánh nắng càng thêm chói lọi, thật xa vung thật dài cánh tay.

Cộc cộc cộc, một đôi đôi chân dài cất bước hướng về phía trước, tự nhiên tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực bưng lấy sách, dắt cười, trống đi một cái tay thuận thuận kia đâm không an phận ngốc mao. Sóng vai đi tại bóng rừng đại đạo hai người, quá phận đẹp mắt phong cảnh dẫn đến vô số người ghé mắt, chạm mặt tới mấy cái ngượng ngùng nữ hài tử, học sinh bộ dáng, dùng sách vở che điên cuồng giương lên khóe miệng, đối hai người gãy lấy thân thể cúi đầu chào hỏi.

Thánh Hựu học trưởng tốt! Mẫn Huyền học trưởng tốt!

Ung Thánh Hựu về lấy một cái lễ phép mỉm cười, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thì trực tiếp gọi nữ sinh danh tự, hàn huyên vài câu sau cầm đầu vai đỉnh đỉnh còn tại thuận lông ngốc Ung, hai vị tịnh hóa ánh mắt học trưởng liền biến mất tại vung đầy pha tạp ánh nắng sân trường đại đạo cuối cùng.

Bên cạnh thanh âm của người theo ấm áp gió xuân thổi vào lỗ tai, đứt quãng toàn cùng hai người kia tương quan.

\- đây không phải là đại nhị tâm lý học hệ thuốc nhỏ mắt tổ hợp sao?

\- dáng dấp thực tình quá đẹp mắt~

\- nghe nói bọn hắn lại cầm tới hàng năm học bổng, vì cái gì đẹp mắt người ngay cả đầu đều thông minh như vậy, không cho người ta đường sống a!

\- thế nhưng là hai người kia làm như thế nào chọn tốt đâu?

\- ta tuyển Hoàng Mẫn Huyền!

\- ta tuyển Ung Thánh Hựu!

\- đừng chọn, đẹp mắt người chỉ thuộc về một cái khác đẹp mắt người!

\- đúng đúng đúng! Ta liền không tin hai người bọn họ không có gì, cả ngày như hình với bóng.

\- vụ hôn nhân này ta chuẩn!

"Chuẩn cái gì chuẩn? ! Ta Khương Daniel cái thứ nhất không cho phép!"

"Meo ~" Ori cọ bên trên Khương Daniel mặt, đầu lưỡi liếm hôn chủ nhân môi, giống như đang an ủi vừa rồi kia một giấc mộng mang tới kinh hãi.

Đích đích, cửa phòng mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo một cái đen túi nhựa đi tới, Khương Daniel trong mắt sáng lên tinh quang, đằng từ trên ghế salon nhảy lên, đang chuẩn bị cho người tới một cái gấu ôm, một giây sau trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người sau lưng, trên mặt vui mừng nháy mắt đông kết.

"Quấy rầy rồi~ "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền song tay mang theo trĩu nặng cái túi, trên mặt là cười đắc ý, dưới chân đã thần tốc rút đi giày da, thay đổi trong phòng dép lê, theo sát Ung Thánh Hựu bộ pháp, tự nhiên ngồi xuống tại Khương Daniel bình thường yêu nhất đổ thừa phòng khách cái bàn một góc.

Bia, gà rán, cá mực tia, củ lạc, toàn bộ mang lên mặt bàn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái này như quen thuộc sức mạnh, rất giống hắn mới là cái nhà này chủ nhân.

Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt thu xếp hai người, lại liên tưởng mới trong mộng tràng cảnh, trong lòng bom nguyên tử, bộc phát.

+++

keng! Keng! Keng! Hoàng Ung thuốc nhỏ mắt tổ hợp long trọng đăng tràng! ! !

Giang Nam khu dấm vương Khương Daniel chính thức thượng tuyến, thông thiên bô bô xxj tâm lý hoạt động, lời bộc bạch quân biểu thị miệng rất mệt mỏi...

« Destiny » thực tại là quá ngược, sống sờ sờ đem ta ngược đến nghĩ viết một điểm ngọt đến điều hoà một chút, thế là đem phong tồn « tự nhiên tỉnh » lại nhặt trở về, không thông báo sẽ không hủy nguyên bản kết thúc thiên chương... Tạm thời nhìn xem đi / nâng trán

Tự nhiên tỉnh (5)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

Ung Thánh Hựu đại học cùng thời kỳ kiêm hiện tâm lý phòng khám bệnh đồng liêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

Ôn tập xin điểm kích: (1) (2) (3) (4)

« tự nhiên tỉnh (5) » đăng nhiều kỳ ing~

『Ori ngươi cái này chỉ biết xem mặt xấu meo! ! ! 』

Bày tại sự thật trước mắt lại một lần nữa cho Khương Daniel vào đầu một ba, nghĩ muốn tức giận còn hơi sớm. Từ ngồi xuống bắt đầu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền rêu rao lấy đuôi cáo, đem thoại đề đều hướng chuyện cũ năm xưa bên trên mang, căn bản không cho Khương Daniel một điểm xen vào cơ hội.

"Còn nhớ đến lúc ấy một mực cùng tại chúng ta phía sau cái mông Kim Tú Nhi sao?"

"Ách. . . Có phải là. . . Cái kia buộc đuôi ngựa tiểu bất điểm?"

"Đúng đúng đúng! Chính là nàng! Ngươi biết không? Năm đó hai ta những cái kia tiểu đạo bát quái cơ hồ đều là nàng tích lũy ra, nàng còn trộm chụp chúng ta số nhớ ảnh chụp nói kia là mập mờ, còn tại quán cà phê cho chúng ta làm qua tiếp ứng triển hội, khi đó chúng ta tổ hợp gọi. . . Gọi là cái gì nhỉ?"

"Thuốc nhỏ mắt!"

"Thuốc nhỏ mắt!"

Hai người bởi vì kích hoạt cộng đồng ký ức mừng rỡ trước ngửa sau lật, nói đến chỗ kích động càng là vỗ tay chúc mừng.

A! Cái gì Kim Tú Nhi? Ta nhìn ngươi mới là Tú Nhi, là Thiên Tú! Cố ý ở trước mặt ta tú ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu ca là người quen biết cũ! Cái gì? Tiểu bất điểm? Thánh Hựu ca quản ai kêu tiểu bất điểm đâu! WHAT? ! Còn khai triển? Thuốc nhỏ mắt? Hóa ra các ngươi đây là xuất đạo tổ hợp sao? Cần giúp các ngươi nguyên địa mở FM sao!

Khương Daniel căm giận nhai lấy cá mực tia, hàm răng đều muốn cho cắn nát, trước mắt hai người này lại vẫn say đắm ở quá khứ không cách nào tự kềm chế.

"Cái kia Kim Tú Nhi a, năm đó ở trường học diễn đàn phát chúng ta đồng nhân văn, còn họa đăng nhiều kỳ manga đâu!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, đè ép cuống họng nhỏ giọng thầm thì.

Làm ơn! Lão tử còn ở lại chỗ này đâu! Ngươi cái hồ ly hướng nơi nào chịu? Nhanh từ ta Thánh Hựu ca bên cạnh tránh ra!

Khương Daniel đương nhiên rất muốn đem những này lời trong lòng đều hô lên đến, nhưng là lại lo lắng cho Ung Thánh Hựu mất mặt, dù sao hắn là được giới thiệu qua "Chính quy bạn trai", sao có thể nhất thời xúc động ném Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi?

"Thật sao! Cái này tiểu bất điểm có tài như vậy hoa sao! Ta làm sao cũng không phát hiện!"

"Ta chỗ này còn tồn lấy mấy trương đồ, họa phải là coi như không tệ!"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói liền hướng trong bọc móc điện thoại, là thật muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ý tứ. Cái này Khương Daniel nhưng liền không đồng ý, hai người dĩ vãng nhiều thân mật hắn còn chưa hiểu, này cũng tốt, lại còn có "Đứng tỷ" cho ra đồng nhân, mà lại lão hồ ly còn định đem những này đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn! Cái này trong mắt chỉ có công việc Thánh Hựu ca a, ngươi là không biết đồng nhân thế giới có bao nhiêu rõ ràng, tuyệt đối không thể để ta như thiên sứ Thánh Hựu ca ô mắt!

"Cái kia, ca, thời điểm cũng không còn sớm, cái này lão hồ... Cái này. . . Trán..." Khương Daniel ấp úng hơn nửa ngày, thực tại nghĩ không ra một cái thích hợp xưng hô, "Bằng hữu của ngươi cũng nên trở về đi, ta giúp hắn gọi cái xe..."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền làm bộ đè thấp Khương Daniel trong tay điện thoại, "Không cần, không cần, ta liền ở sát vách tòa nhà, rất trễ trở về cũng không quan hệ."

Khương Daniel toàn bộ mặt đều lục, mẹ nó khá lắm, ở tại sát vách là mấy cái ý tứ? Muốn gần thủy lâu đài sao? Không có cửa đâu!

"Cái này, cái này không được đâu, Thánh Hựu ca ngày mai cũng là muốn đi làm đâu."

Lời đã giảng được ngay thẳng như vậy, ngươi cái lão hồ ly cũng không thể còn nghe không hiểu đi!

"Ngày mai thứ bảy a ~ "

Hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn mềm mềm ứng một câu không đúng lúc, không biết từ nơi nào nhảy lên tới Ori meo kêu nhảy vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực, liếm liếm trên mặt hắn nốt ruồi, bản cũng bởi vì cồn tác dụng nhiễm lên đỏ ửng gương mặt giờ phút này lộ ra càng thêm động tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Ori, cả người liền hướng Khương Daniel trong ngực ngược lại.

May mắn may mắn, Thánh Hựu ca say còn biết nên đi ai trên thân dựa vào, lão tử liền tú cái ân ái lóe mù ngươi cái lão hồ ly!

Khương Daniel vừa định nắm tay thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt liền bị đẩy ra."Ngươi nói có khéo hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu say suy nghĩ nhìn về phía kinh ngạc Khương Daniel, "Mẫn Huyền thế mà cùng chúng ta ở tại một cái cư xá!"

? ? ? Ta biết, vừa rồi đã nói, nhưng là ngươi cái này hưng phấn trình độ không đúng sao, ta mới là bạn trai ngươi a, một cái khác đối ngươi lòng mang ý đồ xấu nam nhân ở gần như vậy ngươi liền vui vẻ như vậy sao? !

"Mà lại! Hắn còn tại chúng ta phòng khám bệnh đi làm!" Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên Ori dừng lại lay động, xem ra là thật có chút cồn lên não, "Chúng ta hiện tại là đã là cư xá thân cho nên lại là cùng xã đồng sự!"

Tại Khương Daniel xem ra, thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ kém hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên mặt đưa một cái hôn nóng bỏng, vì ngăn lại hắn thật làm ra quá phận cử động, Khương Daniel một thanh dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại trong lồng ngực của mình.

Rốt cục tránh ra Ori một cái lắc mình, hóp lưng lại như mèo nhảy đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên chân, dùng đỉnh đầu lông mềm cọ lấy người kia ống quần. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đặt chén rượu xuống, ngón trỏ đầu tiên là trêu đùa lấy Ori cái cằm, để Ori quen thuộc mùi của hắn về sau, mới dùng mềm mềm ngón tay vuốt ve đầu của nàng, tiếp theo toàn bộ đằng không ôm lấy.

Khương Daniel trợn mắt hốc mồm. jpg

Ori a Ori, nuôi mèo ngàn ngày dùng mèo nhất thời, ngươi ngược lại tốt, vậy mà hướng địch nhân trong ngực chạy , chờ một chút, ngươi kia hưởng thụ biểu lộ là chuyện gì xảy ra? ! Ngươi vẫn là của ta Ori sao! Thánh Hựu ca mắt thấy muốn bị cướp đi, ngươi thế mà còn đi đầu một bước đầu nhập trại địch sao!

『 ta! Khương Daniel! Sẽ không thua! 』

Ăn dấm sự tình có rất nhiều, quan tại bọn hắn đều là cùng tuổi, liên quan tới có thể gọi thẳng tục danh, liên quan tới cùng tiến lên đại học, liên quan tới bị truyền cp, liên quan tới những cái kia không có Khương Daniel tuế nguyệt, liên quan tới lập tức hai người thoải mái dễ chịu ở chung hình thức, liên quan tới tương lai bọn hắn đem tại cùng cái xem bệnh vốn có càng nhiều chung sống thời gian.

"Thánh Hựu cũng không nên cao hứng quá sớm" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gãi Ori bụng, chọc cho mèo con mở ra bốn cái móng vuốt sột soạt sột soạt phát ra thoải mái kêu rên, "Cẩn thận đều bị ta cướp đi~ "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giảng chính là phòng khám bệnh những cái kia xem mặt tìm Ung Thánh Hựu hộ khách, nhưng là Khương Daniel luôn cảm giác những lời này là tự nhủ, cướp đi? Cướp đi hắn Thánh Hựu ca sao!

"Cướp đi đi, đều cướp đi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khanh khách nắm lên một cây cá mực tia, "Dạng này ta còn mừng rỡ nhiều chút thời gian đâu ~ "

Cá mực mền tơ ném đút vào Khương Daniel miệng , liên đới lấy cái kia mềm giọng mềm khí chủ nhân cũng cùng nhau co quắp nhập Khương Daniel trong ngực.

Rất hài lòng, Khương Daniel rất hài lòng, Thánh Hựu ca nói tới những cái kia thêm ra đến thời gian, rõ ràng là muốn cùng mình vượt qua, vô luận là mặt chữ ý tứ hay là ngôn ngữ tay chân, Thánh Hựu ca đều tại đối lão hồ ly kia biểu thị công khai lấy ta Khương Daniel mới là chính quy bạn trai sự thật.

"Ha ha ha "

Lão hồ ly này, làm sao cười lên như thế. . . Chú ý như thế cảm giác tiết tấu? Dạng này hình dung đúng không? Được rồi, dù sao chính là không hiểu thấu, Thánh Hựu ca đều đem nói đến nước này, hắn cười cái rắm nha!

"Thánh Hựu như thế thả tránh, ta còn thực sự không quen đâu."

Hả? Loại lời này không phải hẳn là để ở trong lòng giấu đi sao? Nào có ngay trước tình lữ mặt ghét bỏ người ta tú ân ái, không quen ngươi ngược lại là đừng nhìn a! Đi ra ngoài rẽ trái đi thong thả không tiễn!

Nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kia một mặt các ngươi tiếp tục tú ân ái dù sao ta cũng không thèm để ý dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel đã cảm thấy không thoải mái, ừng ực ừng ực lại đi trong dạ dày đưa không ít cồn, ngươi không đi đúng không, vậy ta liền để ngươi biết khó mà lui!

"Không bằng chơi điểm trò chơi đi!"

Cái gọi là chơi đùa, chẳng qua là Khương Daniel muốn để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có thể mất mặt một loại thủ đoạn mà thôi, đã mục đích như thế không xinh đẹp, kia đương nhiên vẫn là phải tuyển mình am hiểu trò chơi lĩnh vực đến hảo hảo áp chế một chút lão hồ ly nhuệ khí.

Vật tay.

Lão hồ ly này xem ra hào hoa phong nhã, chuẩn là cái cùng Thánh Hựu ca người yếu nam, chờ ta đem tay áo lột một khắc này, thắng bại khẳng định liền đã chú định.

"Tốt." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không vội vã mà trả lời, buông ra ôm ấp để lưu luyến không rời Ori trước nhảy về sàn nhà, ống tay áo nút thắt bị từng cái giải khai, mảnh khảnh thủ đoạn nhô đầu ra. Đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lật lên từng tầng từng tầng nếp uốn, hợp quy tắc đem tay áo gãy đến khuỷu tay chỗ, thân thể hơi nghiêng về phía trước, đầu gối trái đắp chút mặt đất, cánh tay phải gác lại trên bàn.

Có như vậy một giây đồng hồ, Khương Daniel kém chút cho là mình chính tại quay chụp ẩn tàng camera tiết mục, nếu không trước mắt người này vì cái gì giống như tự mang lọc kính, cả người hiện ra màu vàng nhạt ánh sáng nhu hòa, quỳ một chân trên đất tư thế rất giống cầu hôn hiện trường, sợ không có cô bé nào có thể ngăn cản được ôn nhu như vậy thế công, vậy nếu như là nam hài tử đâu?

Khương Daniel lắc lắc đầu, đuổi đi những cái kia không hiểu thấu ý nghĩ, lung tung lột lên ngắn tay lộ ra trương dương cơ bắp, cùng người kia so sánh, đầu vai xếp lộn xộn ống tay áo đoán chừng có thể bức tử ép buộc chứng. Mà lại phi thường ngoài dự liệu chính là, người kia dùng một lát lên lực đến, lại có thể rõ ràng trông thấy cơ bắp hoa văn.

Không phải loại lương thiện không phải loại lương thiện, lão hồ ly này, so từ bản thân dày đặc hình thể, càng nhiều hơn chính là cường tráng trôi chảy đường cong cảm giác, bình thường khẳng định có tại rèn luyện!

Trò chơi, tại Khương Daniel cắn răng nghiến lợi vẽ xuống kết cục, hắn Khương Daniel, nhân sinh bên trong lần thứ nhất, thua vật tay tranh tài.

"Có chơi có chịu." Bên thắng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ưu nhã đem tay áo sắp đặt về chỗ cổ tay, ánh mắt rơi ở trên bàn ngược lại tốt mấy chén đốt bia bên trên, ra hiệu bên thua gánh chịu mình cuồng vọng.

Khương Daniel đang chuẩn bị tiếp bị trừng phạt, một bên Ung Thánh Hựu nhấn hạ bờ vai của hắn, "Niel đêm nay uống không ít, cái này mấy chén vẫn là ta tới đi."

Nếu là đổi lại ngày bình thường Khương Daniel, khẳng định sẽ bị Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này Hắc kỵ sĩ hành vi cảm động đến một thanh nước mũi một thanh nước mắt, nhưng là hắn giờ phút này, chỉ cảm thấy thật là mất mặt, thua trò chơi không ngừng, còn muốn cho Thánh Hựu ca giúp mình giảng hòa.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngón tay nhẹ nhàng điểm tại Ung Thánh Hựu nâng chén trên tay, "Ta nói đùa, tiểu hài tử chơi trò chơi không cần coi là thật, hay là cùng uống đi."

Tiểu hài tử? Trò đùa? Thời gian nói mấy câu, nháy mắt đem mình biến thành ngây thơ nhàm chán tiểu thí hài, tốt ngươi cái lão hồ ly, đêm nay không quá chén ngươi ta liền không gọi Khương Daniel!

Kết quả đây, sinh khí châm rượu , tương đương với say.

『 Thánh Hựu ca có thể hay không không quan tâm ta đâu... 』

Nếu như trên đời này tồn tại đứng im không gian, không gian kia nhất định là phòng đọc sách; nếu như nhất định phải tại phòng đọc sách bên trong đầu nhập một điểm tiếng vang, tiếng vang kia nhất định là rong chơi biển sách an ổn hô hấp cùng bình định nhịp tim.

Qua lại có thứ tự giá sách, tại chỉ có thể chứa đựng một cái sát vai trong khoảng cách, là chuồn êm tiến đến mượn một điểm thư hương ánh nắng.

Thiếu niên giấu kín tại nhung nhung trong áo lông thon dài ngón tay, từng chút từng chút phất qua thư tịch lưng, quyển này, đầu tuần nhìn qua, quyển này, không phải là muốn, quyển này, vừa đúng!

Ngón trỏ có chút dùng sức, kích thích sách vở từ chen chúc trên kệ thoát thân mà ra, còn có lưu hình dáng cái này một góc, cấp tốc bị ánh sáng dìu dịu lấp đầy, tiếp theo đúng là một trương sạch sẽ khuôn mặt tươi cười, híp thành một đầu hoàn mỹ đường vòng cung mắt cùng khóe miệng dắt giương lên, liền tại kia một điểm trong khe hở tách ra một cỗ ấm áp lực lượng, chiếu được lòng người sinh tường hòa.

Ngoài cửa sổ mặt trời rực rỡ thay thế vì mặt trời lặn, đám người tán đi tiến về riêng phần mình trạm tiếp theo, chỉ có ngồi đối mặt nhau hai người thiếu niên, tắm rửa tại mập mờ màu cam bên trong.

Áo len thiếu niên lông mi mấp máy, trang giấy theo tầm mắt di động nhảy lên uyển chuyển vũ bộ, khóe miệng ngậm một chi bút chì, vo thành một nắm lông mày tựa hồ như nói đạo này nan giải đề ngang ngược.

Mỉm cười thiếu niên thu về sách vở, chống đỡ cái cằm nhìn đối diện vị kia lâm vào mê nghĩ bộ dáng khả ái, ánh mắt kia, cực giống tình yêu.

Tình yêu a, không phải liền là tâm động bên trong hỗn hợp có xúc động không có kết cấu gì sao?

Mỉm cười thiếu niên duỗi ra thật dài cánh tay, nhu nhu sửa sang áo len thiếu niên trên trán tóc mái, khóa chặt lông mày lặng yên ủi bình, thay đổi hiện ra ba quang đôi mắt nhìn về phía đối diện.

Bầu không khí vừa đúng, tựa như kia bản lâu kiếm sau đoạt được sách vở đồng dạng, an ủi trong lòng trống rỗng.

Thiếu niên chậm tay chậm trượt xuống, dọc theo tóc mái, thối lui đến thái dương, rơi tại sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến bên trên, ngón trỏ cùng ngón cái hợp lực vẩy một cái, nâng lên người kia gầy gò mặt, lưu chuyển ba quang thu liễm, chỉ còn lại nín hơi chờ mong.

Nên một cái động tình hôn đi.

Hai người khoảng cách dần dần rút ngắn, mỉm cười thiếu niên đột nhiên nắm lên sách vở ngăn trở người bên ngoài ánh mắt, nhưng Khương Daniel rõ ràng trông thấy, người kia khóe mắt hất lên, giống bắt được vốn là trong túi chi con mồi đắc ý, hồ ly đồng dạng.

"Không thể! ! !"

Khương Daniel giật mình tỉnh lại, trước một đêm chìm tại trong dạ dày cồn giờ phút này toàn bộ vọt tới trong đầu, chen lấn tất cả kinh mạch đều nhanh muốn bạo tạc, đau nhức!

Một đôi mềm mại tay trèo lên vai của mình, dễ như trở bàn tay đem thân thể của hắn chuyển cái phương hướng, đột nhiên phóng đại Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ mặt xâm nhập Khương Daniel ánh mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có mở to mắt, chỉ là nhẹ vỗ nhẹ Khương Daniel cõng, giống mẫu thân lừa gạt tiểu hài, trong lời nói cũng là nhu tình, "Chúng ta Niel lại làm ác mộng sao?" Ôm ấp cường độ lại gấp một lần, "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, không cần sợ ~ "

Khương Daniel đã thật lâu không có bị mộng cảnh quấn quanh, dĩ vãng ngủ được không thoải mái thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là như vậy an ủi hắn, chỉ cần hắn nói không có việc gì, Khương Daniel liền biết bên người có người yêu, có thể an tâm chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Nhưng là lần này Khương Daniel không được, trong mộng hết thảy quá mức rõ ràng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng một cái trong tấm hình dáng vẻ, liền cùng truyện cổ tích đồng dạng, mỹ hảo phải không tưởng nổi.

Trên trán cảm nhận được một cỗ ấm áp, kia là Ung Thánh Hựu rơi xuống một nụ hôn."Niel, ta lạnh."

Khương Daniel thân thể trước làm ra phản ứng, trái lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu vùi vào trong ngực của mình, đúng vậy a, sợ lạnh Thánh Hựu ca, thích nhất Niel trên người ánh nắng hương vị cùng cực nóng nhiệt độ.

Nhưng là, tối hôm qua vật tay lúc, Khương Daniel rõ ràng cảm nhận được, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thân thể, cũng có ấm áp cũng có quang mang, cái này, có hay không có thể bị thay thế tín hiệu?

Nằm ỳ liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu tham lam tới gần cùng Khương Daniel loạn thất bát tao trong suy tưởng tiến hành, thật vất vả rời đi giường, tại Ung Thánh Hựu ép hỏi hạ, Khương Daniel đem mộng nói thẳng ra, lại đổi về Ung Thánh Hựu thở không ra hơi cuồng tiếu.

"Niel a ~" Ung Thánh Hựu tay tại Khương Daniel trên mặt lung tung xoa nắn, "Ăn dấm dáng vẻ thật quá đáng yêu rồi~ "

Khương Daniel mới sẽ không ăn cái này một bao viên đạn bọc đường, đáng yêu là một cái gặp qua lúc hình dung từ, mà lại hắn căn bản cũng không thích làm đáng yêu Khương Daniel, hắn muốn làm bị Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh cửu yêu Khương Daniel.

"Không cần lo lắng Mẫn Huyền a, ta cùng hắn không có gì, " thấy tính trẻ con phình lên gương mặt không có muốn tiêu đi xuống suy nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem Ori ôm đến mèo nô trong ngực, "Bất cứ người nào ngươi đều không cần lo lắng, bởi vì trong tim ta chỉ có Niel a ~ "

Mới không phải đâu!"Ca ngươi khả năng không biết, là cái ngoặt đều sẽ thích ngươi, coi như không phải cong cũng lại bởi vì ngươi cười bị tách ra thành nhang muỗi." Ori meo một tiếng biểu thị đồng ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu cưng chiều cho Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu một cái bạo lật."Thật sự là bắt chúng ta nhà nhỏ bình dấm chua không có cách nào nha."

Thế là cuối tuần kia, Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại để cho Khương Daniel rời đi bên cạnh mình, hai người dính trong nhà mỗi một góc, trên thân thể gần sát để Khương Daniel tạm thời quên mất con kia đáng ghét lão hồ ly.

Nói quên sẽ không thật toàn quên, bởi vì lão hồ ly kia tổng có thể tìm tới tiếp cận Ung Thánh Hựu lấy cớ, hoặc là bồi tiếp hắn đến cafe mua cà phê, nhưng mình rõ ràng liền không uống; hoặc là tan tầm nhảy lên xe ghế sau nói là dựng đi nhờ xe, nhưng rõ ràng mình liền có xe lệch không ra; hoặc là nói muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nghiên cứu thảo luận học thuật tại trong quán cà phê một tòa chính là một cái buổi chiều, nhưng rõ ràng có văn phòng lại không cần...

Gần nhất càng tốt hơn , thường xuyên cũng không có việc gì mang theo rượu liền hướng hai người bọn họ trong nhà chạy, nói là nghĩ Ori, vì cái gì không đi ra ăn đâu, bởi vì ghét bỏ bên ngoài bẩn, làm chủ nhân lại có thể làm sao đâu, đành phải đóng lại cùng Thánh Hựu ca chuẩn bị xem chiếu bóng, hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm lão hồ ly để tránh hắn làm ra trong mộng đối Thánh Hựu ca làm sự tình.

Đương nhiên rượu là không thể nào lại uống, vạn nhất lại say ngã liền phiền phức.

"Các ngươi muốn ra ngoài chơi sao, mang ta lên đi." Mắt sắc Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức liền phát hiện trên bàn thu thập xong đồ ăn vặt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phơi ở một bên liền làm hộp.

Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp giơ lên phản đối hai chân, Ung Thánh Hựu liền một lời đáp ứng, mỗi đến thời khắc thế này Khương Daniel tổng nhịn không được hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu tâm lý y sư thân phận, làm sao lại EQ thấp đến đều không để ý bạn trai ý nghĩ đâu!

Đã sự tình đều đi đến một bước này, hắn Khương Daniel cũng không thể ngồi chờ chết, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra lạch cạch lạch cạch đánh xuống một nhóm tin tức, gửi đi thành công ~

"Đúng vậy a, Mẫn Huyền ca cùng đi đi, nhất định sẽ chơi rất vui ~" đột nhiên đổi tính đại cẩu chó để Ung Hoàng hai người đều có chút trở tay không kịp.

Màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên.

\- Kim Tại Hoán, ngày mai tìm cho ta cái ngoặt đến câu dẫn cái lão hồ ly này!

-Okay!

+++

Sập sập os: Làm sao ta xem ra giống nhận biết cong người sao? Loại sự tình này cũng làm ơn ta? Được rồi, Khương Daniel gọi ta tìm ta tìm đi, gần nhất đột nhiên muốn đi nghĩa khí lộ tuyến nữa nha.

tiếp theo phiên sẽ mời một vị thần bí khách quý, không phải bát thành viên, thật khẩn trương, rất sợ hãi viết không tốt. . .

Tự nhiên tỉnh (6)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

Ung Thánh Hựu đại học cùng thời kỳ kiêm hiện tâm lý phòng khám bệnh đồng liêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

đặc biệt không phải bát thành viên long trọng đăng tràng ~~~~

Ôn tập xin điểm kích: (1) (2) (3) (4) (5)

« tự nhiên tỉnh (6) » đăng nhiều kỳ ing~

『 cắt bái, ai đến dắt đi cái này cong cong lão hồ ly... 』

\- Kim Tại Hoán! Đã nói xong mồi câu làm sao còn chưa tới! Hồ ly đều nhanh điêu đi nhà ta mèo con! ! !

Từ khi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xuất hiện về sau, Khương Daniel liền bắt đầu loại này ám hiệu thức tin nhắn oanh tạc, đối tượng đương nhiên là đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán, cũng chỉ hắn có thể tha thứ to con Khương Daniel tiểu học gà hành vi, đương nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng được, nhưng cái kia mỗi ngày ngủ tại bên gối người, gần nhất lại bắt đầu ở trong mơ trêu đùa mẫn cảm Khương Daniel, giống như tại khuyên bảo hắn nhất định phải lúc nào cũng kéo còi báo động, để tránh ngày nào liền mất đi âu yếm Thánh Hựu ca.

Nhắc tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, mặc dù mặt dày mày dạn đi theo tình lữ ra hẹn hò, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng vẫn có thể xem là một cái hợp cách đối thủ cạnh tranh, thậm chí có thể nổi bật lên bên trên "Mạnh mẽ" hai chữ.

Đầu tiên ngoại hình bên trên một điểm không thua Khương Daniel, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra càng giống là cùng loại người thân cận; tiếp theo còn bác học thấy nhiều biết rộng, từ thiên văn địa lý, cho tới mỹ thực tìm tòi bí mật, cơ hồ đều có thể trò chuyện lửa nóng; mấy lần gặp gỡ về sau, Khương Daniel càng phát hiện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hay là cái thả xuống được giá đỡ người, khôi hài công lực một điểm không so với mình kém, chọc người lời tâm tình cũng là một bao một bao.

Nếu không phải hắn dây dưa đến cùng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel ngược lại thật sự là rất vui lòng đem chi này chất lượng tốt cỗ giới thiệu cho bên người độc thân nam tử. Đáng tiếc chính hắn cũng là gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mới mở ra cùng giới cửa tủ, nhận biết trong tủ người vốn cũng không nhiều, nào có khả năng kia tuỳ tiện tìm đến so sánh Ung Thánh Hựu người đến hấp dẫn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt.

Kết quả là, hết thảy trách nhiệm liền giao đến Giang Nam khu giao tế tiểu vương tử Kim Tại Hoán trên tay.

Khương Daniel hiện tại hối hận phát điên, sớm không nên đem hi vọng ký thác tại Kim Tại Hoán trên người, kia tiểu tử có quá vô lý lại không phải chuyện một ngày hai ngày, lúc ấy miệng đầy đáp ứng khẳng định là lại ở đâu cái quầy rượu uống say hưng khởi thuận miệng đã nói xong.

Đã đồng đội không đáng tin cậy, vậy cũng chỉ có thể mình bên trên!

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta nhớ được cửa công viên nơi đó có ngươi thích trà sữa cửa hàng, muốn cùng đi mua sao?"

Mỹ thực cùng Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay là Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào cự tuyệt dụ hoặc, hai bút cùng vẽ còn có thể bắt không được ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu?

"Có đúng không! Thánh Hựu muốn uống sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có kịp phản ứng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngược lại là tiên quân tử hỏi thăm.

"Cái kia phiền phức Daniel, Thánh Hựu muốn uống khoai sọ trà sữa bảy phần đường, thêm trân châu thêm đá, ta đây, cùng Thánh Hựu đồng dạng liền tốt ~ "

en? Không đúng, làm sao mình liền biến thành giao hàng tiểu ca rồi? Ngươi như thế ngầm thừa nhận chính ta đi mua có trưng cầu qua mọi người đồng ý không!

"Ta cùng Niel cùng đi chứ." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy phủi phủi trên quần tro bụi, hướng Khương Daniel duỗi ra mời tay.

Khương Daniel đương nhiên là cao hứng nha, trong lòng tiểu nhân nhi đều nhanh muốn tung ra cao hai mét, Thánh Hựu ca quả nhiên vẫn là tương đối để ý mình nha, không bỏ được tiểu bạn trai một người đi làm chân chạy.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một cách lạ kỳ không có tiếp tục tranh thủ tình cảm, mà là không trải qua cảm giác đưa tay thanh lý Ung Thánh Hựu ống quần một đầu cỏ khô, cười nhẹ nhàng nói, " vậy ta ở chỗ này chờ các ngươi ~ "

Tốt a, biết Thánh Hựu ca thích uống cái gì trà sữa, còn như thế bất động thanh sắc quan tâm Thánh Hựu ca, lão hồ ly ngươi chiêu này thật cao!

『if you want me』

Trên bãi cỏ nghe Hoàng Ung hai người bắt đầu hồi ức đại học thời kì cùng một chỗ làm công nhân tình nguyện, cùng nhau gia nhập lang thang động vật cứu trợ tổ chức, cùng một chỗ làm qua quá nhiều cố ý Nghĩa lại sâu sắc sự tình, Khương Daniel có thể làm chỉ có tận dụng mọi thứ cảm thán một câu "Thật là lợi hại" cùng hung tợn nguyên lành nuốt vào mấy bao kẹo mềm, bình thường yêu nhất nhấm nuốt đồ ăn vặt hiện tại một điểm hương vị đều không có, đều do lão hồ ly!

\- Khương Daniel, nhanh dẫn người đến đài phun nước nơi này, mồi câu cho ngươi chuẩn bị tốt!

Cứu tinh xuất hiện!

"Mẫn Huyền ca!" Kích động quá mức đến mức trực tiếp hô bình thường một mực không muốn nói cửa ra kính ngữ, thế nhưng là lập tức Khương Daniel cái kia cố vấn được nhiều như vậy, "Nghe nói nơi này xế chiều mỗi ngày năm điểm có âm nhạc suối phun, muốn hay không đi nhìn một chút!"

Đối mặt nhìn như câu nghi vấn nhưng ngữ khí hoàn toàn thể mệnh lệnh Khương Daniel, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ném ra ngoài không thất lễ mũ mỉm cười.

"Tốt ~ "

OK! Lão hồ ly tiến vào phạm vi săn thú.

Đài phun nước bên cạnh đã tụ tập được một vòng nhỏ biển người, ba người quấn hơn phân nửa vòng mới thật không dễ dàng tìm tới một khu vực nhỏ có thể đứng thưởng thức đến bị vây xem điểm trung tâm.

Càng ngày càng chen chúc dòng người để Khương Daniel có chút không sảng khoái, bởi vì giờ khắc này ba người không gian bị buộc đến nhỏ nhất giá trị, mà Hoàng Ung hai người chính đứng sóng vai, ngày bình thường bảo bối nhất ba lô Khương Daniel đành phải đem bao soạt vứt trên mặt đất, cũng mặc kệ cái gì bẩn không bẩn, trên tay vừa dùng lực, bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tế nhuyễn phần tay, người kia liền rơi xuống trong ngực hắn, vẫn như cũ là vừa vặn tốt khảm vào.

Liếc mắt nhìn một chút Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, người kia con mắt đã đinh đang biểu diễn người trên thân, hoàn toàn không có muốn cùng Khương Daniel tiếp tục đấu tranh ý tứ, Khương Daniel thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đem cái cằm đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, duy trì back hug tư thế, cũng cùng một chỗ đầu nhập lần này tràng cảnh bên trong.

Giữa mùa hạ năm giờ chiều, chính là mặt trời cùng mặt trăng giao thế thời gian.

Tan tầm chuyện này đối với tại tất cả mọi người đến nói đều là cực kỳ hạnh phúc tồn tại, tại quang mang bắn ra bốn phía mặt trời cũng là như thế. Giờ phút này nó hất lên hưng phấn ửng hồng, choáng nhiễm hơn phân nửa bên cạnh bầu trời, lam cùng đỏ đan dệt ra như bức tranh mộng ảo sắc thái, mà cái kia tại đài phun nước trước biểu diễn thiếu niên, chính là bức họa này làm bên trong xuất sắc nhất một bút.

Thiếu niên mặc bình thường nhất ca rô đỏ áo thêm quần jean giày Cavans, mềm mại tóc mái cơ hồ che khuất hắn ánh mắt, ở trên mặt đánh ra một mảnh nhàn nhạt bóng tối, mảnh khảnh ngón tay tại ghita bên trên thông qua cái thứ nhất hợp âm, tiện thể dắt khóe miệng của hắn một vòng tự tin hài lòng cười.

Are you really here / or am I dreaming / I can' t tell dreams from truth

For it' s been so l ong / since I have seen you

Mở miệng tiếng thứ nhất, là ngày mùa hè điều hoà không khí trong phòng một chén nhiệt độ vừa phải bạch thủy, nhàn nhạt, lại vô cùng thư thái, cạn ngâm thanh xướng, nói có lẽ chính là người như vậy đi.

If you want me / satisfy me / If you want me / satisfy me

Thiếu niên hai mắt nhắm chặt, chỉ tại hai câu này ca từ bên trong nhẹ nhàng cạy mở một tia khe hở, lại chưa từng thật nhìn về phía đám người, ánh mắt kia, tràn đầy khẩn cầu cùng hèn mọn, là đối tình cảm chân thành bất đắc dĩ lại khó mà dứt bỏ tình hoài.

Ca giả, diễn người.

Thanh âm, động tác, thần thái, tất cả đều vì bài hát này phục vụ.

Nếu như ngươi khao khát ta, chính như ta khao khát ngươi, mời thỏa thích tận hứng tới lấy lòng ta đi.

Khương Daniel rất thích bài hát này, bởi vì nó phảng phất chính tại kể ra hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa cố sự, hết thảy bắt nguồn từ một trận hoang đường mộng, kết cục đúng là an tâm hạnh phúc, chỉ vì hai người bọn họ ở giữa ăn ý cùng vì đối phương suy nghĩ những cái kia đủ loại.

Thế gian này tình cảm có ngàn ngàn vạn vạn loại, nhiệt liệt như thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, khúc chiết giống như trèo đèo lội suối, mà Khương Daniel thiên vị hiện tại ôm vào trong ngực cái này một phần không màng danh lợi, trong hơi thở là Ung Thánh Hựu trên người thuần cotton hương, lồng ngực là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình tần suất nhất trí hô hấp phập phồng.

Cái này vừa đúng lạnh nhạt, cùng kia biểu diễn thiếu niên lại giống nhau đến mấy phần, chưa thi phấn trang điểm sạch sẽ, không được hoa văn trang sức lưu loát, Khương Daniel tin tưởng, người kia nhất định có được thành thạo kỹ xảo, lại lựa chọn nguyên thủy nhất nhất đánh động nhân tâm phương thức, đi thuyết minh cái này thủ ai đánh trúng mang một ít tươi mát ca.

『 còn skyfall, ta nhìn đây là trời cũng sắp sụp xuống tới đi! 』

Kim Tại Hoán ngươi tiểu tử này, thật đúng là thật biết tuyển người, mặc dù người này hoàn toàn so ra kém Thánh Hựu ca, nhưng ta nhìn hiện tại lão hồ ly ánh mắt, sợ là đã rơi vào đi, có thể có thể, phi thường có thể!

Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, mới giật mình đồng đảng làm sao không tại hiện trường, ánh mắt liếc nhìn một vòng quần chúng vây xem, sửng sốt không có có thể tìm tới tấm kia quen thuộc sủi cảo mặt.

Tiếng vỗ tay nổi lên bốn phía, thiếu niên biểu diễn có một kết thúc, đám người còn đắm chìm tại tĩnh mịch dư vị bên trong, ai ngờ âm hưởng bên trong đột nhiên truyền đến một trận điện âm, chải lấy sói chạy ngón tay cực kỳ đẹp mắt khác một thiếu niên đăng tràng, áo da quần da bông tai trang sức đeo tay, mỗi chi tiết đều tại giương nanh múa vuốt biểu thị công khai lấy mình "Rock n' Roll thiếu niên" thân phận.

Một khúc Rock n' Roll bản «skyfall » hát tất, toàn trường người đều đi theo nhảy cẫng hoan hô, bầu không khí lửa nóng phải mọi người một trận coi là chủ xướng người một giây sau liền muốn rơi vỡ điện ghita, đem thái độ bất cần đời toàn bộ phát tiết ra, rất đáng tiếc, thiếu niên chỉ là làm bộ một phen, cuối cùng vẫn là ôm bảo bối điện ghita đắc ý hướng bốn phương tám hướng cúi chào, đã chiếu cố vấn đến các cái phương vị quần chúng lại có thể thu hoạch một đợt lại một đợt tiếng vỗ tay.

Rất tốt, bàn tính gõ phải như thế vang, cái này rất Kim Tại Hoán.

Khương Daniel sớm nên đoán được, đừng nhìn Kim Tại Hoán bình thường cà lơ phất phơ không có nghiêm chỉnh, chơi lên âm nhạc đến thật không có mấy người là đối thủ của hắn, loại này tú kỹ cơ hội hắn lại làm sao có thể bạch bạch đưa cho người khác đâu.

Đám người dần dần tán đi, Khương Daniel đi đến thu thập âm nhạc thiết bị hai cái trước mặt thiếu niên, Kim Tại Hoán kéo lên ghita hộp khóa kéo, duỗi ra nắm đấm muốn cùng Khương Daniel đến cái bro ở giữa chào hỏi thức, trên gương mặt sủi cảo sớm đã phi thăng tới điểm cao, "Daniel, lão tử nay Thiên Suất không?"

Khương Daniel không có phản ứng cái này phạm thần kinh đồng đảng, chỉ hướng phía sau lưng của hắn áo ca rô thiếu niên gật đầu, hỏi thăm Kim Tại Hoán, "Vị này là?"

"A a! Ngươi nhìn ta đầu này, " Kim Tại Hoán vỗ trán của mình, "Đây là ta niên đệ, Trịnh Thế Vân." Tiếp theo quay đầu ra lệnh, "Mau gọi ca."

Trịnh Thế Vân chậm nửa chụp, gãy hạ thân đến cái tiêu chuẩn chín mươi độ cúi đầu, "Daniel ca tốt!"

Khương Daniel vừa gật đầu lên tiếng chào, liền bị Kim Tại Hoán kéo tới một bên, sủi cảo trên mặt tràn đầy lấy đối bát quái khát vọng, "Thế nào, ta mang tới mồi câu không sai đi!"

"Là rất không tệ, vừa rồi ta nhìn lão hồ ly trợn cả mắt lên!"

"YES~~" Kim Tại Hoán nguyên địa nhảy lên chính là một cái nắm tay khom bước, "Ngươi tạo sao? Ngay từ đầu ngươi nói với ta muốn tìm người tới làm mồi thời điểm, nhưng làm ta làm khó, không nói trước ta cũng không hỗn cái vòng kia, chỉ là muốn tìm một cái có thể cùng nhà ngươi Ung y cùng so sánh người, liền khó chết rồi, may mà ta đầu này xoay chuyển nhanh, lập tức nghĩ đến niên đệ, " Kim Tại Hoán che miệng áp vào Khương Daniel bên tai nhỏ giọng thầm thì, "Âm nhạc xã bên trong đều đang đồn thế mây thích ta, ngươi nói ta một cái vũ trụ thẳng nam làm sao có thể cho hắn đáp lại, oa nhi này cũng không phải người xấu, hiện tại vừa vặn, đem hắn đưa cho lão hồ ly, nói thế nào cũng là tâm lý y sư, cấp cao khí quyển cao cấp, đã có thể giải quyết vấn đề của ngươi, lại có thể giúp ta miễn cự tuyệt hắn phiền phức, một hòn đá ném hai chim, ngươi nói ta có phải là siêu cấp thông minh!"

Đối mặt một mặt cầu khen Kim Tại Hoán, Khương Daniel thật sự là một câu đều không muốn nói thêm xuống dưới, làm sao cứu binh là mình dời, nhiều ít vẫn là phải cho vài câu nói khẳng định từ.

"Niel, Tại Hoán, vị này là?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là cảm ứng được Khương Daniel khó xử, thế là mang theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tới đánh gãy hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói chuyện.

"Đây là Trịnh Thế Vân, Tại Hoán niên đệ." Khương Daniel đem hai người lĩnh được Trịnh Thế Vân trước mặt, chủ yếu là đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đẩy lên Trịnh Thế Vân bên người.

Trịnh Thế Vân rõ ràng không có quá nhiều kinh lịch loại này người xa lạ ở giữa giới thiệu, cương lấy thân thể lặp lại một bao vừa rồi đối Khương Daniel làm động tác.

"Thế mây ngươi tốt lắm ~" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hoàn toàn như trước đây cười, đối Trịnh Thế Vân phóng xuất ra tràn đầy thiện ý.

Liền tại Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán đều coi là đại công cáo thành, hồ ly mắc câu thời điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên thay đổi phương hướng, hướng Kim Tại Hoán đưa tay ra, "Vừa rồi nghe Thánh Hựu gọi ngươi Tại Hoán, ta cũng có thể dạng này gọi ngươi sao?"

? ? ? Trừ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên ngoài, bốn mặt mộng bức, mà giờ khắc này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, lấy xuống tấm kia Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy mang theo hư giả khuôn mặt tươi cười, thay đổi vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, "Tại Hoán ngươi tốt, sơ lần gặp gỡ."

"Sơ, sơ lần gặp gỡ." Kim Tại Hoán mộc mộc vươn tay nắm chặt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay, muốn thu hồi thời điểm lại bị người kia bắt càng chặt hơn.

"Tại Hoán, ngươi vừa lúc là lý tưởng của ta hình, chúng ta kết giao đi."

WHAT! Đây là đối sơ lần gặp gỡ người ứng lời nên nói sao? Đây là đối với chúng ta Giang Nam khu đệ nhất hoa hoa công tử Kim Tại Hoán ứng lời nên nói sao? Đây là đối vũ trụ thứ nhất thẳng nam ứng lời nên nói sao? Đây là ngươi một cái một giây trước cũng còn tại cùng ta tranh Thánh Hựu ca người ứng lời nên nói sao?

Khương Daniel trong đầu một đoàn đay rối, mà bạn tốt của hắn Kim Tại Hoán nhưng liền dứt khoát nhiều, một thanh hất ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay.

"Ngươi có bệnh a!"

+++

đài phun nước trước Trịnh Thế Vân biểu diễn ca khúc tên là «if you want me », là hội trưởng tham gia begin ag ain2 lúc đầu đường biểu diễn khúc mục, cảm thấy hứng thú có thể đi thẳng đến b đứng lục soát hội trưởng danh tự cùng ca tên, đúng như tắm rửa ở trong ánh tà dương ấm áp (ca từ cảm giác cùng « tự nhiên tỉnh » dự tính ban đầu cũng rất phù hợp a ~)

sập sập skyfall đề nghị mọi người cũng có thể đi b đứng tìm kiếm đại học lúc sân khấu biểu diễn bản, siêu cấp mang cảm giác siêu cấp soái, Hồ nguyên nam thần thật không phải là đóng!

tự nhiên tỉnh dự tính sẽ ở chương tiếp theo kết thúc, theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Kim Tại Hoán nói ra câu nói kia, nhân vật chính liền đổi chủ(chính là như thế tùy tính), tiếp theo chương chủ yếu sẽ quay chung quanh hoàng kim đến viết, cũng có khả năng lại bởi vì quá dài lại biến thành hai chương, tóm lại ta hết sức không dài dòng kết thúc rơi, để mọi người gặm đường gặm phải càng thêm sảng khoái giòn!

Tự nhiên tỉnh (7)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

Ung Thánh Hựu đại học cùng thời kỳ kiêm hiện tâm lý phòng khám bệnh đồng liêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

này thiên chủ hoàng kim, ngậm vi lượng Dan Ung. Tự nhiên tỉnh hệ liệt hoàn tất, xảy ra hoàng kim phiên ngoại, kính thỉnh chờ mong, be ha ha ha ~

Ôn tập xin điểm kích: (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6)

« tự nhiên tỉnh (7) » hoàn tất vung hoa ~~~

『 ta, một mực nam, bị bốn cái ngoặt bao vây, làm sao bây giờ? Online chờ, gấp! 』

"Thánh Hựu, đó là ai?" Chính như Khương Daniel thấy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt xác thực một mực không hề rời đi qua đài phun nước trước người, đáng tiếc Khương Daniel đoán sai đối tượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu dọc theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt trông đi qua, lập tức liền biết hắn hỏi chính là ai, "Người kia là lý tưởng của ngươi hình, rất đáng tiếc, lấy hướng thẳng."

Kỳ thật sớm tại quán cà phê nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cảm thấy người này tồn tại quá thần kỳ, trên người hắn cơ hồ tập hợp đủ chỗ có niên thiếu thời kì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã từng huyễn nghĩ tới đặc chất. Gặp lại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là không có lên qua giới thiệu bọn hắn nhận biết suy nghĩ, nhưng tổng lo lắng sẽ để cho Khương Daniel cái này thẳng nam đồng đảng xấu hổ, cho nên như vậy coi như thôi. Hôm nay gặp một lần ngược lại tốt, quả nhiên như mình sở liệu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt lóe sáng phải so ban đêm đánh xa quang đèn xe còn chói mắt.

"Vậy nhưng chưa hẳn."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tự lẩm bẩm đáp lại Ung Thánh Hựu không có nghe được, nhưng đây rõ ràng là nhằm vào câu kia thẳng nam luận mà nói.

Thẳng đến Kim Tại Hoán cao xiên âm hô lên câu kia "Ngươi có bệnh a!" Về sau, Khương Daniel mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, lặng lẽ tiến đến người yêu bên tai nói nhỏ, "Ca, ta xem như minh bạch trước ngươi vì cái gì gọi ta không cần lo lắng lão hồ ly, nguyên lai hắn như thế không có ánh mắt, vậy mà thích Tại Hoán loại này..."

"Chúng ta Tại Hoán làm sao rồi? Vừa rồi ca hát thời điểm không phải rất suất khí mà!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giây biến thành "Hộ phu cuồng ma", ngoài miệng giúp đỡ Kim Tại Hoán nói chuyện, tay cũng tự nhiên dựng tại thiếu niên trên vai an ủi tính chụp chụp.

"Ngọa tào!" Kim Tại Hoán nguyên địa chính là một cái lên nhảy, né ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền "Ma trảo", "Nói chuyện cứ nói, ngươi lão hồ ly này làm sao còn động thủ rồi? Cái này chân tay lóng ngóng thói quen xấu ai dạy ngươi?"

Đây là thẳng nam Kim Tại Hoán chừng hai mươi năm trong đời lần thứ nhất bị cùng hướng giới tính người như thế minh vẩy, dĩ vãng hắn nhìn thấy cùng giới thế giới, không phải giống như Trịnh Thế Vân loại này nhu thuận niên đệ đồng dạng yên lặng yêu thương lấy, chính là giống Khương Daniel nhất dạng không tâm không phế luôn luôn cười nở hoa, còn có một cái chính là giống Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng ổn trọng đáng tin. Mặc dù nghe Khương Daniel nói qua không ít cái lão hồ ly này nói xấu, nhưng hôm nay đánh xong đối mặt, hắn tính là thật mở mang hiểu biết, thế mà còn có như thế yêu chọc người, ngay cả hắn một cái thẳng nam đều không buông tha.

Khương Daniel ở một bên liều mạng đánh ám hiệu để Kim Tại Hoán ngậm miệng, "Lão hồ ly" loại này xưng hô là bọn hắn bí mật trò đùa, sao có thể như thế công khai liền kêu đi ra đâu!

"Tại Hoán chưa hề nói kính ngữ nha ~" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngược lại là hoàn toàn không có ý tức giận, ngược lại hai tay cắm vào trong túi quần, khom người nghiêng về phía trước thân thể nhìn chằm chằm một mặt kinh ngạc Kim Tại Hoán, "Lão hồ ly cái tên này còn rất dễ nghe, ta rất thích, tạ ơn Tại Hoán ni ~" đã không thích thân thể tiếp xúc, kia trước lễ phép lập tức Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng là có thể, bảo trì điểm khoảng cách, ánh mắt thế công cái gì, có đôi khi so ngôn ngữ tay chân còn muốn có hiệu quả.

Tại! Hoán! Ni! Cái lão hồ ly này đang suy nghĩ gì? Ta thế nhưng là không ai bì nổi Giang Nam khu phú nhị đại, mới thấy lần đầu tiên cứ như vậy gọi ta là mấy cái ý tứ? ? ?

Cảnh tượng trước mắt có chút vượt qua Kim Tại Hoán khả khống phạm vi, hắn dạo qua một vòng tròng mắt, trong đầu lật xem mình đã từng lấy ra làm làm kinh thương bảo điển « Tôn Tử binh pháp » chiêu thức, đáng tiếc bên trong không có nói qua, khi một cái thẳng nam bị cong four vây quanh thời điểm, nên như thế nào đột phá trùng vây.

Kim Tại Hoán trên dưới trái phải đảo mắt một lần, nhắm chuẩn Dan Ung cùng Trịnh Thế Vân ở giữa chừa lại một tia khe hở, cõng lên ghita, dưới chân bôi mỡ hưu một chút liền biến mất tại trong tầm mắt của mọi người.

Năm đó nếu là có dạng này một lão hồ ly, nói không chừng ta chạy nhanh 50 m liền sẽ không không hợp cách ! Chờ một chút, Kim Tại Hoán ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì? Chạy ra hồ ly huyệt liền đã rất không tệ, ngươi còn muốn cùng loại người này có liên quan? Không được không được, phải đi tìm bác sĩ cạy mở ta đầu nhìn xem bên trong đựng đều là thứ gì quỷ tài đi! Tính một cái, hay là nhìn xem nhà nào pub có xinh đẹp muội muội đi, hôm nay khó được như thế tỉ mỉ trang phục, vốn chính là vì đêm nay ra ngoài liệp diễm nha, vừa rồi phát sinh toàn đều không phải sự tình, ừ, khoái hoạt trọng yếu nhất!

Nhìn xem áo da quần da cõng ghita thiếu niên một đường lẩm bẩm, ngược lại bắt đầu cào má, lại biến thành bản thân cổ vũ, cuối cùng vậy mà hừ phát làn điệu trên nhảy dưới tránh, người qua đường đều ở trong lòng âm thầm thở dài, rất đoan chính một hài tử, đáng tiếc tuổi còn trẻ liền điên.

『 ba giây về sau, ta sẽ hôn ngươi. 』

Khối băng theo rượu lay động đụng chạm ly pha lê phát ra tiết tấu rõ ràng vui sướng, đám người đi theo xao động âm nhạc bãi động thân thể khóe miệng tràn ngập đối kích thích đòi hỏi. Đêm nay 0809PUB, vậy mà cất giấu nhiều như vậy dáng người khuôn mặt đều mười phần mỹ lệ muội tử, Kim Tại Hoán mừng rỡ trên gương mặt sủi cảo nhân bánh đều lên cao mấy centimet.

Ngồi vào phân phó tửu bảo lưu tốt thượng đẳng bao sương, mấy cái ăn mặc thanh lương muội tử liền tiến lên đón, hỏi thăm phải chăng có thể cùng nhau chơi đùa trò chơi, Kim Tại Hoán đương nhiên là vui lòng, không phải hắn tới nơi này làm gì đâu?

Lửa nóng trò chơi đẩy tới lấy lẫn nhau khoảng cách, Kim Tại Hoán cùng bên người nữ sinh hẹn xong đi tới một đám, đứng tại cửa quán bar chờ xe thời điểm, đột nhiên có một cái cao thân ảnh xa xa hướng phương hướng của mình chạy tới.

Cồn cấp trên mơ hồ Kim Tại Hoán con mắt, càng là híp mắt muốn đi xem réo rắt là đau đầu phải gấp. Đợi đến hắn rốt cục nhận ra người thời điểm, kia người đã một bước đạp đến hắn cùng nữ sinh ở giữa, đem vừa mới còn chịu tại Kim Tại Hoán trên người muội tử gạt ra thật xa.

"Lão hồ..." Kim Tại Hoán dọa đến hít một hơi lãnh khí, vừa muốn chửi ầm lên, dưới chân lại đột nhiên đứng không vững.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy tình thế vét được eo của hắn, hai người hạ thân dính chặt vào nhau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn về phía Kim Tại Hoán mất tiêu mắt, mặt xích lại gần trầm thấp dùng khí vừa nói nói, " ba giây về sau, ta sẽ hôn ngươi, không thích ngươi có thể né tránh."

Lần đầu tiên nghe được loại này hôn còn muốn hỏi đối phương hình thức, nói thật có chút mới lạ nha, phải nhớ tại vẩy muội tiểu Bổn Bổn bên trên mới được. Kim Tại Hoán trên dưới lục lọi mình từng cái túi, muốn tìm đến cái kia tùy thân mang theo sách, lại quên mình hiện tại còn tại một người khác trong ngực.

"3 "

Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ, người này thanh âm còn rất dễ nghe, có điểm giống mật ong.

"2 "

Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ, cái này người mùi trên người cũng rất tốt nghe, giống vừa mới mưa về sau trên cây toát ra mầm non.

"1 "

Kim Tại Hoán ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía người kia, nghĩ thầm, cái này vóc người thật giống hồ ly nha, trả, còn có chút đẹp mắt...

Đinh linh linh, đinh linh linh, một trận phiền lòng chuông điện thoại vang lên, Kim Tại Hoán lấy tay câu qua điện thoại di động ở đầu giường, đầu kia truyền đến Khương Daniel thanh âm.

"Tại Hoán, cuối tháng, ngươi không có ý định đến xem khoản sao!"

Đối mặt đồng đảng đoạt mệnh call, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn một cái thời gian, buổi chiều 5:27, "Ngọa tào, làm sao thời gian này!"

"Ngươi có ý tốt hỏi, nhanh lăn tới đây cho ta, đừng làm trở ngại ta tan tầm cùng Thánh Hựu ca hẹn hò!"

Cúp máy Khương Daniel điện thoại về sau, Kim Tại Hoán làm sao đều nghĩ không ra tối hôm qua đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ mình quả thật tại 0809PUB chơi không ít trò chơi uống nhiều rượu, nhưng giống như cũng không có cùng cái kia cái nữ sinh về nhà.

Chậm đã! Vừa rồi những cái kia, tất cả đều là mộng sao! Ta ở trong mơ, mơ tới lão hồ ly kia rồi? !

Trời ạ lỗ, cồn quả nhiên là cái hại người đồ vật, xem ra sau này phải uống ít một chút.

『 hoàng kim bốn phút tức sắp mở ra 』

Kim Tại Hoán vừa về tới cafe vẫn dùng đối địch ánh mắt quét mắt Khương Daniel, trong lòng thầm nghĩ, "Đều do ngươi cái tên này, đem nằm mơ thứ quái bệnh này đều truyền đến trên người ta đến rồi!"

Vị trí cạnh cửa sổ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán lên tiếng chào hỏi, đúng lúc cho Kim Tại Hoán một cái phát tiết lối ra.

"Nha ~ Ung y tới đón nhà ngươi nhỏ sữa chó à nha?"

Ngày bình thường cười toe toét Kim Tại Hoán hôm nay âm dương quái khí, Ung Thánh Hựu phỏng đoán hắn tám thành là còn đang vì chuyện ngày hôm qua phụng phịu."Xin lỗi rồi Tại Hoán, hôm qua Mẫn Huyền có chút kỳ quái, ngươi đừng để trong lòng."

Để trong lòng? Làm sao có thể không yên lòng bên trên? Người đều tìm ta trong mộng đến rồi!"Ai? Bằng hữu của ngươi sao? Ta sớm quên, bao lớn chút chuyện a!"

Kim Tại Hoán xâu cao cuống họng từng chữ đều là nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, âm điệu lại tất cả đều là để ý.

"Tại Hoán ngươi tới rồi?"

Sau lưng truyền đến một tiếng mật tiếng nói, Kim Tại Hoán vừa quay đầu lại liền đụng vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười thành một đường con mắt, "Nơi này là tiệm của ta, ta muốn tới thì tới, chẳng lẽ còn muốn cùng ngươi báo cáo chuẩn bị sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán cũng không biết vì cái gì mình từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không nguyện ý đối cái này dài mấy tuổi người nói kính ngữ, có thể là người này tổng một bộ không đứng đắn dáng vẻ để hắn thấy ngứa mắt đi. Nghĩ lại, có lẽ dùng kính ngữ sơ xa một chút còn có thể bỏ đi hắn hỏng bét suy nghĩ.

"Hoàng y sư xem ra là tan tầm, về nhà sớm nghỉ ngơi đi."

Người ngu đi nữa đều biết Kim Tại Hoán tại ra lệnh trục khách, nhưng là trang kẻ ngu cũng không quan tâm câu này đôi câu cố tình làm.

"Ta cà phê còn không có uống xong, uống xong lại đi."

"Ngươi ép căn bản không hề điểm cà phê được không!" Khương Daniel lau sạch lấy cái chén thầm nói. Cái này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, xuất hiện tại trong tiệm thời gian rất nhiều, trừ rất là vui vẻ cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau khí Khương Daniel bên ngoài, cà phê ngược lại là thật không có uống qua mấy chén.

"Vậy ta hiện tại điểm." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dựa vào đang phục vụ trước sân khấu, con mắt đi theo Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ xốc lên đánh gậy đi đến phía sau bàn làm việc.

Bị nhìn chằm chằm toàn thân không thoải mái Kim Tại Hoán lạnh lùng mở miệng, "Không có ý tứ Hoàng y sư, chúng ta đóng cửa, ngày mai xin sớm ~ "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giơ cánh tay lên nhìn xem biểu, "18:56, nhớ không lầm, còn có bốn phút mới đóng cửa, đầy đủ làm một ly đá đẹp, ta không yêu uống ngọt."

Thế mà bắt lấy kinh doanh thời gian chân đau, mà lại uống băng đẹp liền uống băng đẹp, ai quan tâm ngươi có ăn hay không ngọt a!

Khương Daniel hậm hực xoay người đang định động thủ làm cà phê, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh kéo đi qua, lưu loát lấy xuống hắn công việc tạp dề, "Tại Hoán, hôm nay đem Niel cấp cho ca bốn phút có được hay không? Về phần cà phê, chính ngươi làm đi ~ "

Lưu lại một cái mặt quỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy Khương Daniel cánh tay liền chạy racafe.

"Chờ một chút, ca, lưu hai người bọn họ đơn độc ở chung, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì chứ?" Ngồi ghế cạnh tài xế bên trên Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng không đúng kình, hận không thể thay đổi phương hướng trở về Ung cứu bạn bè của mình.

"Không có việc gì, Mẫn Huyền có chừng mực." Ung Thánh Hựu trống đi một cái tay nắm chặt Khương Daniel, giống an ủi hài tử giống như.

Khương Daniel không có ăn cái này một bao, "Ta tin hắn cái quỷ, hắn thật sự có phân tấc sẽ một giây trước còn tại vẩy ca, một giây sau liền chuyển di mục tiêu coi trọng Tại Hoán sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, duỗi dài cánh tay khò khè một thanh Khương Daniel trên đầu lông, "Nói ngươi ngốc ngươi là thật ngốc a, Mẫn Huyền làm như vậy đều là vì đùa ngươi, còn không phải sợ ta đem ngươi làm hư, khảo nghiệm ngươi đây."

Nói cái gì khảo nghiệm không khảo nghiệm, Khương Daniel vẫn là chưa tin, bất quá hiện tại cũng tốt, lão hồ ly đem ma trảo vươn hướng Kim Tại Hoán, hắn cùng hắn Thánh Hựu ca lại có thể vui sướng qua thế giới hai người.

"Ca, đêm nay chúng ta đem lần trước chưa xem xong phim xem hết đi ~ "

Về phần Kim Tại Hoán kia tiểu tử, tự cầu phúc đi.

『 không thích, ngươi có thể né tránh. 』

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhiều lần cường điệu có thể dùng bốn lần giá tiền mua xuống một chén này băng đẹp cũng sảng khoái quét thẻ trả tiền về sau, Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục vẫn là nhìn tại tiền phân thượng bắt đầu làm việc, tuy nói chỉ là một chén đơn giản băng đẹp, nhưng nên đi quá trình Kim Tại Hoán thế nhưng là một chút cũng không có lọt mất, dù sao Khương Daniel trước khi đến, đều là hắn tự mình một người chịu mệt nhọc trông tiệm. Mặc dù khoảng thời gian này không có duy trì thật lâu, mà lại sinh ý cũng không tốt.

Quay người mở ra Trần Mộc sắc ngăn tủ, cái này đáng chết Khương Daniel, lúc nào đem cà phê đậu phóng tới đỉnh cao nhất rồi? Đây là tại khoe khoang mình dáng dấp cao sao? Kim Tại Hoán vốn cũng không có Khương Daniel dài tay dài chân, giờ phút này run rẩy đệm lên chân cũng rất khó đủ đến trong ngăn tủ tầng cái bình, hết lần này tới lần khác kia tròn vo đồ vật giống như là cố ý cùng hắn đối nghịch, ngón tay vừa mới đụng phải, nó liền hướng chỗ sâu lại tránh mấy phần.

Đột nhiên một tảng lớn bóng đen che lại Kim Tại Hoán ánh mắt, liền tại hắn coi là mất điện quay đầu muốn tìm tòi hư thực thời điểm, trước mắt gặp được lấp kín thịt tường. Trọng tâm bất ổn dưới chân lảo đảo, lại ngã tiến phía sau kiên cố cánh tay bên trong.

Chờ một chút, cảm giác này, làm sao quen thuộc như vậy?

Gần sát nửa người dưới, quấn tại trên lưng dài cánh tay, dễ ngửi hương khí, nhìn mình cằm chằm hồ ly mắt...

Cái này, đây không phải trong mộng tràng cảnh sao!

Không sai, cùng trong mộng không có sai biệt, chỉ bất quá hiện thực Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một tay ôm lấy Kim Tại Hoán, một tay còn đang nắm cái bình, rõ ràng là đến giúp đỡ cầm chỗ cao cà phê đậu.

Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ từ bản thân giấc mộng kia, nhìn nhìn lại cái này trong không khí nhộn nhạo màu hồng không khí, trong thân thể thẳng nam thần trải qua nói cho hắn nhất định phải lập tức tránh thoát mới được.

Hắn vừa dùng lực, lại trêu đến ôm ấp chủ nhân sát lại thêm gần.

"Ba giây về sau, ta sẽ hôn ngươi, không thích ngươi có thể né tránh."

A, thanh âm thật rất êm tai nha, cách cách gần như thế còn có thể cảm nhận được khí tức của hắn đánh tại trên cổ ấm áp, là ai vụng trộm đem điều hoà không khí chuyển thành hơi ấm hình thức sao?

"3, 2..."

"A a a a trong mộng ngươi cũng là đối với ta như vậy nói!" Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên quỷ hống.

"Thật sao? Vậy ngươi ở trong mơ phản ứng gì? Đánh ta một trận?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bộ xâm nhập người khác trong mộng cũng đương nhiên dáng vẻ, liếc xéo lấy nhìn về phía dần dần bắt đầu đầu đứng máy Kim Tại Hoán.

"Kia thật không có..."

Nếu như ngươi thích người nói mơ tới ngươi vẩy hắn, hơn nữa còn không có ở trong mơ cự tuyệt ngươi, vậy ngươi sẽ làm thế nào?

Dù sao Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho rằng đây là loại ngầm đồng ý, thế là nhanh chóng tại người trong lòng ngoài miệng lưu lại ấn ký, dùng môi của mình.

"Ngọa tào! Lão hồ ly ngươi làm gì!" Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục nhớ tới một phút trước hắn là muốn đẩy ra người này, làm sao liền vòng vào trận kia trong mộng cho hắn thời cơ lợi dụng đâu.

Thế nhưng là vừa rồi kia một hôn là chuyện gì xảy ra? Có chút, mềm mềm, ngọt ngào, lão hồ ly này không phải không thích ăn ngọt sao, làm sao trên miệng có thạch hương vị?

A không đúng, ta Kim Tại Hoán thế nhưng là Giang Nam khu đệ nhất hoa hoa công tử, là muốn tại chết dưới hoa mẫu đơn người nha, làm sao có thể có loại này cong rơi dấu hiệu! Vũ trụ này ai cũng có thể cong, ta Kim Tại Hoán nếu là cong, các muội tử lưu nước mắt sợ là muốn đem toàn bộ hán Giang Đô bao phủ lại. Không, ta như vậy không tốt, phi thường không được!

Đều do lão hồ ly! Không! Là Hoàng Dược Sư! Có độc Hoàng Dược Sư!

Kết quả chính là băng đẹp không có làm được, trước tiên đem Kim Tại Hoán làm cho băng, sửng sốt một chữ cũng không chịu lại cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói, mình cầm sổ sách liền bắt đầu đối sổ sách, thương nhân đầu não liền là đơn thuần, như thế trong nước sôi lửa bỏng còn học vẹt lấy mình như vậy điểm nước chảy.

Đối hơn nửa tháng khoản về sau, Kim Tại Hoán phát hiện nguyên bản đặt vào mới nhất sổ sách vị trí đột nhiên không, ánh mắt hướng bên cạnh dời đi, quả nhiên, quyển vở kia liền tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thủ hạ lẳng lặng nằm.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đầu thật sâu thấp, dựa vào tại chống lên trên cánh tay, một cái tay khác lật qua lại sổ sách trang chân, chiến trận kia giống như muốn đem tất cả việc nhỏ không đáng kể nước chảy đều ăn vào bụng bên trong giống như.

Kim Tại Hoán thị giác chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bóng lưng, chắc là người kia lo lắng quấy rầy đến mình cho nên đặc địa quay lưng đi.

Dùng bút chì mang theo cục tẩy đầu kia đốc đốc người kia đẹp mắt cánh tay, người kia lại cứ như vậy thuận thế ngược lại ở trên bàn.

Kim Tại Hoán khẩn trương coi là cái này Hoàng Dược Sư là phát bệnh, cafe bên trong muốn ra án mạng, lại nghe được người kia phát ra nhẹ nhàng nói mớ.

"Tại Hoán a, kỳ thật ta toán học rất kém cỏi, những này thật, quá khó... Quá khó..."

Cơ hồ là vô ý thức, Kim Tại Hoán cười ra tiếng.

Lớn như vậy cafe bên trong chỉ có một bàn này có lưu ánh đèn, vẩy tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên thân giống như là hắn bẩm sinh khoác như gió, nhu nhu màu vàng nhạt, trong vầng sáng tung bay tro bụi hạt tròn, đều giống như tô điểm hắn kim sắc hạt, lóe lên lóe lên, cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhịp tim tần suất nhất trí.

Tấm kia nằm trên cánh tay mặt, bởi vì là không gian bức hiếp đem trên mặt thịt chen hướng khóe mắt, mới gặp lúc mang theo giảo hoạt hồ ly mắt giờ phút này đóng chặt lại, nguyên lai đôi mắt này đường cong như thế trôi chảy, để người không chịu được hoài nghi kia là Thượng Đế tạo vật lúc độ chính xác lượng qua độ cong. Sóng mũi cao, lẩm bẩm nói mớ, để cái này tổng một bộ "Ta muốn vẩy ngươi, tình thế bắt buộc" khuôn mặt nhu hòa rất nhiều.

Nhìn như vậy đến, Hoàng Dược Sư còn rất khả ái nha.

Kim Tại Hoán cũng không biết vì cái gì, con mắt liền rơi tại đôi kia trên môi, sung mãn nở nang môi, phấn phấn non nớt môi, để người muốn lại ăn một miếng môi. . .

Kim Tại Hoán càng không biết, mình làm sao lại không tự giác liền dựa vào gần cái kia trong lúc ngủ mơ người, thậm chí còn vươn tay muốn dây vào cặp kia môi.

"Ba!"

Tay ở giữa không trung bị một cái tay khác chặn đường, Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm không xong, đây là bị phát hiện, mặt trong nháy mắt bốc hơi lên một cỗ bị bắt bao khô nóng.

Nắm lấy tay dẫn Kim Tại Hoán chuyển qua trước mắt hắn, trực tiếp đâm chọt trên gương mặt, tay chủ nhân hắc hắc cười ngây ngô.

"Sủi cảo đun sôi, ta có thể nếm một ngụm sao?"

Trong vòng một đêm, Kim Tại Hoán bị đoạt đi cùng giới nụ hôn đầu tiên, cùng gương mặt trên thịt trân quý sủi cảo hôn. Mà lại cái thứ hai hôn hay là tại đối phương ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng trạng thái hoàn thành.

Đúng vậy, Kim Tại Hoán bị thân xong sau mới phát hiện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền căn bản cũng không có tỉnh, bắt hắn lại tay là vô ý thức đề phòng, thân hắn sủi cảo cũng là trong thoáng chốc quyết đoán.

Thế nhưng là Kim Tại Hoán không có không vui. Thậm chí hồi tưởng lại nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một khắc này bắt đầu, hắn đều không có chân chính tại chán ghét người này.

Dù cho Khương Daniel nói tận người này nói xấu, Kim Tại Hoán cũng từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy người này rất nặng tình Nghĩa, là tại vì Ung Thánh Hựu khảo nghiệm Khương Daniel.

Đài phun nước trước vẩy hắn thời điểm, hắn chạy trối chết là bởi vì kia âm thanh "Tại Hoán ni" kêu hắn xương cốt đều xốp giòn, chỉ có thể lựa chọn chạy trốn.

Ôm eo tay, trêu chọc ngôn ngữ, liền ngay cả giờ phút này nói chuyện hoang đường thuận thế liền hôn đi lên thẳng tiến, đều không có Kim Tại Hoán trong tưởng tượng hẳn là có thẳng kiểu nam căm ghét, ngược lại, ngược lại cảm thấy có chút, đáng yêu?

Hỏng bét, Giang Nam khu đệ nhất hoa hoa công tử Kim Tại Hoán, đây là muốn cong tiết tấu?

"Tại Hoán, không nếu không thích ta mà ~ "

Trong lúc ngủ mơ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tìm nhiệt độ nơi phát ra, tiến vào Kim Tại Hoán trong ngực, một mét tám mấy người cứ như vậy mang theo nũng nịu giọng điệu năn nỉ.

Sợ hãi làm tỉnh lại người trong ngực, Kim Tại Hoán hít vào một hơi, tất cả đều là run rẩy âm thanh.

Một phút sau, Kim Tại Hoán cầm qua Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ép nơi cánh tay hạ sổ sách, tiếp tục nguyên bản chuyện cần làm.

Sinh ý nha, có lợi có lỗ chính là chuyện thường, cái này một bút hoàng kim giao dịch, ngược lại cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có khả năng tính, chí ít trước mắt xem ra, doanh lớn hơn thua thiệt.

Tính toán rõ ràng cái này một khoản mục về sau, Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục lộ ra nụ cười hài lòng, sủi cảo nhân bánh lại sung mãn rất nhiều.

Tự nhiên tỉnh (hoàng kim phiên ngoại)

quán cà phê kiêm chức sinh viên Khương Daniel

Seoul khu 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về tâm lý y sư Ung Thánh Hựu

phú nhị đại hoa hoa công tử kiêm quán cà phê lão bản kiêm Khương Daniel đồng đảng Kim Tại Hoán

Ung Thánh Hựu đại học cùng thời kỳ kiêm hiện tâm lý phòng khám bệnh đồng liêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền

Cùng bằng hữu trò chuyện lên cái series này văn, cho ra một câu cao độ tổng kết lời nói:

"Đây là liên quan tới Ung Hoàng hai người như thế nào thành công đem Dan Hoán uốn cong cố sự "

Ôn tập xin điểm kích: (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7)

« tự nhiên tỉnh »(hoàng kim phiên ngoại) thật là cuối cùng một thiên á! ! !

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Từ lúc ly kia không có uống thành băng đẹp về sau, Khương Daniel phát hiện Kim Tại Hoán tính cách lớn chuyển, trước kia yêu nhất quán bar cũng không đi, cả ngày ổ tại trong tiệm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thỉnh thoảng liền chạy tới tìm hắn, thậm chí đều không cần lại giả tá cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xuống tới mua cà phê lấy cớ. Ngay từ đầu Kim Tại Hoán sẽ còn nổi trận lôi đình ngại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phiền, gần nhất đã là mừng thầm giấu không được phi thăng sủi cảo nhân bánh trình độ.

Cái này Kim Tại Hoán a, ai nấy đều thấy được hắn thích Hoàng Dược Sư, liền chính hắn không biết.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sập sập! Sập sập! Sập sập đâu?" Tháng 7 Seoul đã rất là nóng bức, người tới vòng quanh một cỗ sóng nhiệt xông vào quán cà phê, đẩy ra mấy cái cười híp mắt nghĩ bắt chuyện nữ hài tử, trực tiếp đem mặt đỗi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt chính là dừng lại hô to gọi nhỏ.

"Thúc, thúc thúc, làm sao ngươi tới rồi?" Khương Daniel hơi mang vẻ áy náy trấn an bị đẩy ra đám nữ hài tử, đem người tới kéo qua một bên.

Không sai, trước mắt cái này Đại Hạ trời lại còn muốn Âu phục giày da nam tử trung niên, chính là Kim Tại Hoán ba ba. Liên quan tới vì sao muốn cho Kim Tại Hoán lấy dạng này nhũ danh cố sự, Khương Daniel có thể cười bên trên ba mươi lăm tiết không mang thở tức giận.

Muốn nói Kim Tại Hoán từ nhỏ cũng coi như sống an nhàn sung sướng, Kim ba ba đối với hắn cũng không có gì mong con hơn người quá phận kỳ vọng, chỉ mong lấy hài tử hảo hảo lớn lên kế thừa gia nghiệp giúp Kim gia khai chi tán diệp. Duy nhất để Kim ba ba để ý, chính là Kim Tại Hoán trên mặt kia hai lượng gương mặt thịt, dài đến năm sáu tuổi đều vẫn là bành bịch không gặp tiêu, tuy nói vẫn chỉ là cái rắm lớn một chút bé con, Kim ba ba cũng đã chờ không nổi, tổng đem "Nam hài tử phải dương cương một điểm, dạng này thịt đô đô mặt ra ngoài là phải bị khi dễ" như vậy treo tại bên miệng, thế là một ngày nào đó, Kim ba ba mệnh lệnh Kim Tại Hoán nghiêm đứng vững, trực tiếp ra lệnh, "Về sau, tên của ngươi liền gọi là sập sập."

Kim ba ba cũng là ngoan nhân, cái này thay đổi miệng chính là mười mấy năm, đến hiện tại đều chưa từng thay đổi, Kim Tại Hoán cũng rất là "Không chịu thua kém", mặc cho Kim ba ba làm sao tần số cao nguyền rủa Kim Tại Hoán quả táo cơ có thể lún xuống dưới, Kim Tại Hoán gương mặt thịt vẫn như cũ cứng chắc như lúc ban đầu, hoàn toàn không có phải bỏ qua chủ nhân ý tứ.

Thời gian qua đi hồi lâu lại nghe được Kim ba ba như thế gọi hảo hữu, Khương Daniel cười huyệt bị đánh trúng, đành phải dùng run run rẩy rẩy bả vai tới áp chế ở cười vang xúc động, Kim ba ba cũng mặc kệ nhiều như vậy, sát có kỳ sự dán Khương Daniel thì thầm.

"Daniel a, thúc thúc biết ngươi cùng sập sập đi được gần, thúc thúc cũng là thật tâm thích ngươi, nhìn ngươi gần nhất vừa gầy, khẳng định là nhà ta sập sập không có hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn ngươi đi, ngươi nhìn, lại ném một mình ngươi đang nhìn cửa hàng, đứa nhỏ này làm sao liền chưa trưởng thành đâu, một điểm nam hài tử dáng vẻ đều không có!"

Kim ba ba cái này trong lời nói có hàm ý dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel thực tại không quen nhìn.

"Daniel ngươi nhìn, ngươi cùng nam hài tử cùng một chỗ chuyện này, ta cũng cho mẹ ngươi đã làm nhiều lần công khóa, hiện tại mẹ ngươi không phải đều tiếp nhận sao? Nhưng là Daniel a, sập sập không giống, hắn không phải vẫn luôn thích nữ hài tử sao, thúc thúc vẫn chờ hắn kế thừa trong nhà sản nghiệp đâu."

Hả? Thúc thúc ngươi khả năng quên, tại gặp được Thánh Hựu ca trước đó, ta cũng vẫn luôn thích nữ hài tử nha.

"Cha ngươi đang nói cái gì? Ngươi ngay từ đầu không phải cũng cực lực phản đối Daniel cùng Ung y sư sự tình sao?" Kim Tại Hoán đẩy mở tiệm cửa, liền nghe được mình ba ba lại bắt đầu lải nhải gia nghiệp sự tình, tức giận đến quai hàm phình lên, cả khuôn mặt càng tròn.

Kim ba ba vừa định nói chút gì, trông thấy Kim Tại Hoán sau lưng người, lập tức hòa hoãn thần sắc, đưa tay liền nhờ lên tay của người kia, "Kia có thể giống nhau sao!" Phiết đầu cho Kim Tại Hoán một cái bạch nhãn, "Thánh Hựu đứa nhỏ này lớn lên nhiều tuấn a, nhìn xem mặt của hắn còn có cái gì không thể được tha thứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị xảy ra bất ngờ khích lệ xấu hổ đỏ mặt, gãi cái ót không biết đáp lại ra sao là tốt.

"Tại Hoán, vị này là?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật vừa đúng lúc cũng đi theo gia nhập trận này vở kịch.

"Cha ta." Kim Tại Hoán không có tốt khí, ỉu xìu ỉu xìu trả lời.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hướng Kim ba ba đưa tay phải ra, một cái tay khác vẫn không quên vịn tay phải cánh tay, một phái vãn bối hướng trưởng bối hành lễ nhu thuận dạng.

Kim ba ba liền không giống, cầm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay vẫn không quên khen, "Thánh Hựu a, ngươi bằng hữu này dáng dấp thật là dễ nhìn."

Kim ba ba không có chút nào nguyên do liền kết luận Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là Ung Thánh Hựu bằng hữu, dù cho người kia vừa vào cửa liền hướng về phía Kim Tại Hoán đánh chào hỏi.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khắc chế muốn cùng kêu ba ba xúc động, hồ ly mắt cười phát xạ, "Thúc thúc tốt, ta là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ~ "

"Hoàng, Mẫn? Huyền!" Kim ba ba mỗi niệm một chữ cảm xúc liền muốn trầm bổng chập trùng một phen, cái cuối cùng Huyền chữ căn bản là nghiến răng nghiến lợi tiện thể hất ra tay đại động tác.

"Ngươi chính là cái kia câu dẫn nhi tử ta Hoàng Mẫn Huyền! ! ! !"

Kim Tại Hoán: Lão ba ngươi không phải mới vừa còn nói dáng dấp đẹp mắt liền có thể được tha thứ sao? Mẫn Huyền ca rất dễ nhìn nha!

Kim Tại Hoán đương nhiên cũng không nói ra miệng, chỉ là ở trong lòng ghét bỏ ba của mình.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Không sai, trước mắt cái này nam, chính là thủ hạ hồi báo cái kia lão tại Kim Tại Hoán bên người đảo quanh bác sĩ.

Lăng đầu thanh hồi báo thời điểm chỉ nói người này một ngày theo ba bữa cơm thêm điểm tâm thêm ăn khuya tiết tấu hướng quán cà phê chạy, kề cận Kim Tại Hoán chính là cười, cười đến Kim Tại Hoán đều không có tính tình. Về phần người này bối cảnh, nghe nói là vừa điều đến phòng khám bệnh đến tâm lý tư vấn sư, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đại học đồng liêu, nghiệp vụ năng lực hẳn là không sai, nhưng là tại Seoul không có phòng ốc của mình, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng mướn cư xá nguyệt phòng cho thuê.

Nghe liền gấp căng thẳng, làm sao có thể chiếu cố tốt bảo bối của ta sập sập! Chậm rãi, không đúng, ai mẹ nó muốn hắn chiếu cố vấn nhi tử ta! Nhưng là, những cái kia thủ hạ có phải là hẳn là lôi ra đến đánh một trận mới là, thế mà không có báo cáo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là cái mỹ nam tử! Trọng yếu như vậy sự tình, làm sao có thể không báo cáo! Sớm một chút nói lời liền không đến mức tại bọn nhỏ trước mặt mất mặt!

Nhưng mà sớm biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dáng dấp đẹp mắt thì có ích lợi gì đâu? Kim gia tổ truyền nhan khống gen, sao có thể tuỳ tiện nghịch chuyển.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Muốn nói Kim ba ba xuất hiện cải biến thứ gì, khả năng này chính là Kim Tại Hoán sinh hoạt quỹ tích đi.

Vì để cho sắp cong rơi nhi tử bảo bối có thể thẳng trở về, Kim ba ba nhẫn tâm chặt đứt Kim Tại Hoán tất cả tiền tài nơi phát ra, cái gì thẻ đen thẻ vàng Toa bé con Địch Tạp, toàn bộ hết hiệu lực, chỉ để lại gian này quán cà phê.

"Ngày nào ngươi hất ra kia con hồ ly liền trở lại tìm ta."

Kim ba ba quẳng xuống câu nói này, Kim Tại Hoán cũng không phải dễ khi dễ chủ, càng là bị dạng này yêu cầu thì càng không vui lòng chịu thua. Thế là cơ hồ liền tại trong tiệm ở lại, chỉ tại khuya về nhà, cùng Kim ba ba hoàn toàn dịch ra làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian, để tránh gặp mặt liền rùm beng đỡ.

Khương Daniel: Cho nên Tại Hoán cái này là vì lão hồ ly cùng trong nhà ăn thua đủ sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu: Tại Hoán, cố lên, một ngày nào đó thúc thúc lại bởi vì sức mạnh của tình yêu mà hiểu ngươi cùng Mẫn Huyền!

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Tại Hoán, không nghĩ tới ngươi như vậy yêu ta ~~~~

Kim Tại Hoán: Cút!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Daniel! Ung y!"

Cuối tháng 7 cái nào đó thứ hai, Seoul nào đó nổi danh cư xá sáng sớm liền bay ra một chuỗi siêu cao âm, chủ nhân chính là tại đài phun nước trước xuất tẫn danh tiếng Kim Tại Hoán.

Kỳ thật rít gào lên hẳn là Dan Ung hai người mới đúng, Khương Daniel rút lui mấy bước liên tục xác nhận bảng số phòng về sau, hất ra giày liền hướng trong phòng chạy.

Ung Thánh Hựu thì là không nhanh không chậm, đối lên trước mắt đỉnh lấy tổ chim kiểu tóc còn tại choáng váng người hỏi thăm, "Tại Hoán ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Dan Ung hai người trước kia bái phỏng chỉ là bởi vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói xe của mình đưa tu, cần dựng một chút đi nhờ xe đi làm, thuận tiện mời hai người tới nhà ăn điểm tâm, ai nghĩ đến, đến mở cửa vậy mà là Kim Tại Hoán!

Trong phòng truyền đến Khương Daniel nổi trận lôi đình gầm rú, "Nằm ngày ngươi cái lão hồ ly, ngươi đối với chúng ta Tại Hoán làm cái gì!"

Thế là Ung Hoán hai người từ cửa trước đi đến phòng bếp, nhìn thấy tràng cảnh chính là Khương Daniel cầm nắm đấm níu lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cổ áo một bộ chuẩn bị đánh bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Niel, trước làm rõ ràng chân tướng trước, rồi quyết định muốn đánh tới mấy cấp tàn tật.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Tại Hoán ni, mau cứu ta ~~~

Kim Tại Hoán: Khương Daniel ngươi hôm nay đánh không chết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ta liền xào rơi ngươi!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Không trách Khương Daniel kích động như vậy, xuất hiện tại cửa ra vào Kim Tại Hoán rõ ràng chính là ngủ lại một đêm dáng vẻ, còn mặc bút sáp màu nhỏ đồ ngủ mới, cổ áo mơ hồ lộ ra một điểm vết trảo.

Có thể nhẫn nại không thể nhẫn nhục! Đã sớm biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là lão hồ ly, gần nhất nhìn hắn một mực lấy lòng Kim Tại Hoán, còn tưởng rằng hắn đổi tính phải ứng phó cẩn thận hắn, không nghĩ tới a, hồ ly đổi không được thói hư tật xấu, cái này Kim Tại Hoán còn không có đáp ứng chứ, liền không nhịn được Bá Vương ngạnh thượng cung sao!

Thế là cái này một phòng ngủ một phòng khách không gian bên trong, chứa đựng bốn cái mang tâm sự riêng người.

Khương Daniel dựng râu trừng mắt ing: Thánh Hựu ca đừng cản ta, ta muốn xé nát lão hồ ly gương mặt này!

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận lông chó bên trong: Ngươi quên ngươi đánh không lại hắn sao? Vật tay đều thua còn dám vào tay nắm chặt cổ áo?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang sang bữa sáng đầy mắt yêu chiều nhìn qua Kim Tại Hoán: Tại Hoán ni, nhanh ăn đi, ngươi đều đói gầy~

Kim Tại Hoán bưng lên đĩa nghiêng người sang vụng trộm lớn ăn một miếng: Ma đản lão tử đều nhanh đói chết rồi, các ngươi tiếp tục nói nhao nhao, hả? Còn ăn ngon lắm!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cư xá đến quán cà phê đường xe không tính là quá lâu, Kim Tại Hoán ba câu hai câu liền đem tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà ngủ lại sự tình nói rõ ràng.

Thành như mọi người thấy, Kim ba ba hoàn toàn không chịu nhận con trai mình có mở ra cửa tủ khuynh hướng, lấy cắt đứt tiền sinh hoạt vì bắt đầu, Kim Tại Hoán lại chẳng hề để ý, thế là rốt cục tại tối hôm qua, hô thủ hạ mấy cái lăng đầu thanh, tùy ý nhặt mấy món y phục, đem Kim Tại Hoán liên quan rương hành lý cùng một chỗ oanh đã xuất gia.

Thật vừa đúng lúc, vứt xuống hắn địa phương liền tại cư xá phụ cận, Kim Tại Hoán suy nghĩ hơn nửa đêm cũng không tốt đi quấy rầy người khác, liền nghĩ đến tìm Khương Daniel đầu nhập một chút, kết quả liền tại cửa tiểu khu gặp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chung hiểu rõ chân tướng về sau, liền bắt đầu giúp đỡ Kim Tại Hoán bày mưu tính kế.

Đi Khương Daniel nhà đi, phòng ở cũng thật nhỏ, còn có Ori tại, ba nam nhân một con mèo, nói thế nào đều rất chen, rõ ràng không làm được;

Nếu để cho Kim Tại Hoán cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cần chuyển tới cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở, Khương Daniel khẳng định tám trăm cái không nguyện ý, Kim Tại Hoán chắc hẳn cũng không vui lòng.

"Kia để Daniel đi qua cùng ngươi ở, ta cùng Ung y cùng một chỗ tổng được rồi!" Đây là Kim Tại Hoán có thể nghĩ tới tốt nhất phương án giải quyết."Cứ như vậy Khương Daniel Thánh Hựu ca cũng sẽ không có nguy hiểm, hắn cũng có thể yên lòng."

"Không, ta không yên lòng!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nguyên địa nhảy lên, một tay lôi kéo rương hành lý một tay lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán trực tiếp liền hướng trong nhà mình đi, "Ta sẽ không để cho ngươi cùng nam nhân khác ngụ cùng chỗ!"

Thế là sự tình liền biến thành Dan Ung hai người nhìn thấy như thế, Kim Tại Hoán "Bị động" thành Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khách trọ.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Khương Daniel: Chờ một chút, trên cổ vết trảo là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền (dương dương đắc ý + nhấc tay đoạt đáp): Ta bắt.

Kim Tại Hoán: Đừng nghe hắn nói mò, bút sáp màu tiểu tân áo ngủ là khi còn bé mặc, quá lâu không có lấy ra thanh tẩy, mặc vào có chút ngứa, chính ta bắt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thiếp tới đối cổ chính là dừng lại thổi hơi: Ôi ta đáng thương Tại Hoán ni, khẳng định rất đau đi, ta giúp ngươi thổi một chút ~~

Kim Tại Hoán: Có tin ta hay không đem ngươi đạp xuống xe!

Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta vẫn là yên lặng lái xe liền tốt...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền "Ở chung sinh hoạt" cứ như vậy chính thức mở ra, mặc dù Kim Tại Hoán hay là không có chút nào để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đụng, nhưng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là ai a, hắn nhưng là lão hồ ly nha, làm sao có thể nửa điểm nắm chắc đều không có?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nắm chắc, chính là Kim Tại Hoán bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà nguyên nhân thực sự.

Ngày đó tại quán cà phê gặp được Kim ba ba về sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết này sẽ là một đạo khảm, cũng sẽ là một cái thiên đại cơ hội tốt, chỉ cần giải quyết Kim ba ba, liền không lo không giải quyết được Kim Tại Hoán.

Thế là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng ngày liền tới nhà bái phỏng Kim ba ba cùng Kim mụ mụ, lấy một cái con của bọn họ người đeo đuổi thân phận.

Ngay từ đầu Kim ba ba còn một mực vung sắc mặt cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn, thẳng đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bắt đầu chính thức giới thiệu chính mình.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, thân cao 181cm, thành phố Seoul trung tâm đứng đầu nhất phòng khám bệnh chiêu bài tâm lý y sư một viên, yêu thích Kim Tại Hoán, gia phụ là Hàn Quốc xx tập đoàn chủ tịch...

Chờ chút! Nghe được "Hàn Quốc xx tập đoàn chủ tịch" cái danh hiệu này về sau, Kim ba ba rốt cục cũng không ngồi yên được nữa, hóa ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới là cái kia có gia sản phải thừa kế người a.

"Ngươi không cần phải nói, cửa hôn sự này ta chuẩn!"

Kim ba ba thủ hạ lăng đầu thanh điều tra năng lực thấp, nhưng là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không dạng này, hắn đã sớm đem Kim Tại Hoán người bên cạnh tính nết sờ cái nhất thanh nhị sở, Kim ba ba chú ý nhất cái gì hắn một đã sớm biết, chỉ cần đem tầng này thân phận để lộ, bảo đảm hắn sẽ không nói một chữ không.

Nhưng mà thân là người làm ăn Kim ba ba nhưng so sánh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghĩ đến thấu triệt hơn, nháy mắt đổi mặt liền bắt đầu trù tính lấy làm sao đem nhà mình nhi tử đưa vào hồ ly trong ổ.

Chuyện xưa kết quả chính là, Kim ba ba quyết định tự mình hạ tràng, đem nhi tử đuổi ra khỏi nhà, thuận tay liền ném tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà phụ cận, sau đó thông tri Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xuống tới ngẫu nhiên gặp "Anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân" .

"Mẫn Huyền a, chúng ta sập sập liền giao cho ngươi, các ngươi ở cùng một chỗ về sau ra roi thúc ngựa nắm chặt tiến độ, kết hôn thời gian nha, thúc thúc nhìn một chút, ngày mùng 7 tháng 8 không tệ, là cái đại cát thời gian, thích hợp đón dâu."

Không đến thời gian mấy canh giờ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không chỉ giải quyết Kim ba ba, còn được đến đối phương đại lực ủng hộ, hắn đương nhiên là vui lòng, liền thuận tương lai cha vợ ý, phối hợp diễn xuất tuồng vui này.

Đáng thương vũ trụ của chúng ta thẳng nam Kim Tại Hoán a, đời này xem ra là cắm tại Hoàng hồ ly trong tay.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Trứng màu 1. « Ung Thánh Hựu muốn biết »

Ung: Cho nên Tại Hoán nhà đến cùng là làm cái gì?

Dan: Làm sủi cảo.

Ung: ? ? ?

Dan: Có phải là! Ca ngươi nói có đúng hay không! Sủi cảo ông trùm có ngàn vạn gia sản chờ lấy Kim Tại Hoán trở về kế thừa!

Ung (kéo Dan tay): Chúng ta cùng đi thủ hộ Tại Hoán gương mặt thịt đi, đây chính là bảo vật gia truyền a ~

Dan: Ca ngươi cân nhắc cho mình nhìn một chút tâm lý bệnh sao?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Trứng màu 2. « Hoàng Mẫn Huyền a tang ài »

Hôn lễ trù bị bên trong, hoàng kim hai người chính đang thử lễ phục.

Hoàng (một mặt nghiêm mặt): Các ngươi nhà thiết kế ở đâu? !

Nhân viên cửa hàng (nơm nớp lo sợ): Vị khách nhân này, có, có vấn đề gì sao?

Hoàng (đứng dậy trái phải trước sau đem Kim Tại Hoán nhìn cái thấu): Các ngươi nhà thiết kế có phải là có đang len lén thầm mến nhà ta Tại Hoán, vì cái gì lễ phục mặc vào giống đo thân mà làm đồng dạng, quả thực chính là vì nhà ta Tại Hoán mới xuất hiện ở trên đời này lễ phục!

Hoán (trên mặt nổi lên nước sôi): Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngươi im miệng cho ta!

Hoàng (cầu vồng cái rắm tiếp tục thả): Không được, nhà ta Tại Hoán quá làm cho người thích, xuyên được đẹp mắt như vậy ta lo lắng sẽ bị đoạt cưới, không bằng chúng ta hay là không muốn xử lý tiệc cưới, trực tiếp tuần trăng mật lữ hành đi!

Hoán (vào tay che Hoàng Mẫn Huyền miệng lưỡi dẻo quẹo): Đủ đủ rồi, không mất mặt sao!

Hoàng (né tránh không bị Kim Tại Hoán che miệng lại, vẫn còn tiếp tục khen, nhìn Kim Tại Hoán một mặt xấu hổ dạng, nhịn không được liền tại hắn trên gương mặt hôn một cái): Sủi cảo đun sôi, ta có thể nếm một ngụm sao?

Kim (bị tỉnh lại ngày đó quán cà phê ký ức): Hóa ra ngày đó ngươi không ngủ, là thanh tỉnh lừa gạt đi lão tử gương mặt hôn a!

Hoàng (nâng lên Kim Tại Hoán mặt trực tiếp đối miệng chính là một ngụm): Vậy ta bồi ngươi một cái bánh flan hôn đi ~~


	384. Chapter 384

【 Ung Dan 】 ba mươi bảy độ sáu

-00

Ung Thánh Hựu đã liên tục sốt nhẹ một tháng, uống thuốc vô dụng, ngâm nước lạnh vô dụng, buồn bực chăn mền xuất mồ hôi cũng vô dụng, hai đoàn khô nóng Lại ở trên mặt không đi, mệt mỏi hắn chỉ có thể cả ngày thở dài.

Nhưng mà trừ nhiệt độ cơ thể hơi cao bên ngoài, hắn cũng không có cái khác xác thực chứng bệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, cái này đều muốn quái Khương Daniel.

-01

Bởi vì gia tộc sinh ý biến động, mười tám tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu từ Incheon chuyển trường đến Busan, hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm xa lạ đám người, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn hoa quá nhiều tinh lực đi dung nhập, cần gì chứ? Dù sao bất quá thời gian một năm, thi lên đại học về sau liền đường ai nấy đi.

Hết thảy muốn thường thường không có gì lạ vượt qua cuộc sống cấp ba ý nghĩ, đều bị một người đánh vỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích mùa hè, nhưng là hắn chưa từng vận động, ngược lại cũng không phải chán ghét chảy mồ hôi cảm giác, chỉ là, hắn có được khác hẳn với thường nhân "Hút cầu" công lực, cho dù là tại khóa thể dục bên trên, hắn cũng tận lượng rời xa sân bóng. Có câu nói nói thế nào, càng sợ cái gì càng ngày cái gì.

Bành! Một kích phải trúng!

Nếu như không phải là bởi vì đối thể chất của mình có tự mình hiểu lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định liền muốn hoài nghi ném bóng người đem mình làm bia ngắm đến dùng.

Nương theo lấy nữ đồng học nhóm kêu thảm, Ung Thánh Hựu vịn cái trán lung lay sắp đổ, mẹ nó, quả bóng này đánh cho cũng quá chuẩn, vạn nhất đập hư đầu, chỉ sợ lần sau toán học chỉ có thể kiểm tra 23 phân...

Thô tục còn tại trong đầu phi tốc vận chuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai mắt nhắm lại một khắc cuối cùng, trông thấy một con hướng mình chạy như bay đến Samoyed a, a không đúng, kia là một người mặc rộng rãi màu trắng sau lưng thiếu niên, mềm đạp đạp mái tóc màu đen bên trên treo vận động sau mồ hôi, lạch cạch lạch cạch giọt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán, ngô, thật bẩn...

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đưa tay đẩy mở người kia, làm sao không có ăn buổi trưa cơm tăng thêm một kích trí mạng này, mắt tối sầm lại, ngược lại tại một mảnh mềm mại bên trong, ân, giống nằm sấp tại một con cự hình Samoyed a trên thân đồng dạng.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là hoàng hôn, nguyên lai phòng y tế là như vậy. Không như trong tưởng tượng trừ độc thuốc mùi vị của nước, không có theo gió tung bay màu trắng màn cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ trời chiều, ánh mắt tập trung tại pha lê bên trên một khối vết bẩn bên trên, ngô, thật bẩn...

Thuận tay nâng lên trán của mình, cái trán a cái trán, ngươi chịu khổ, lại bị cầu đập trúng lại bị mồ hôi đến, thật sự là quá khó khăn.

Xoay người ngồi dậy, mới nhìn đến cuối giường ngồi một cái thể hình không sai biệt lắm là mình một lần lớn bóng lưng, bả vai khẽ run.

Đây không phải vừa rồi người kia sao? Sẽ không phải là đang khóc đi? Lão tử còn chưa có chết nha! Quá xúi quẩy.

"Ách, cái kia..." Đưa tay đi điểm người kia đầu vai, sự thật trước mắt nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, thần tượng kịch thật không thể nhìn quá nhiều, lấy ở đâu bệnh gì người ưu đãi, lấy ở đâu cái gì nhất thiết quan tâm, bất quá là mình tự mình đa tình thôi.

Người kia xoay người lại, trong tay bưng lấy truyện tranh, miệng bên trong ngậm cao su kẹo mềm, khóe miệng còn mang theo ngốc cười a a, xem ra bản này manga rất khôi hài a, đem hắn chọc cho "Nhánh hoa run rẩy".

"Muốn ăn sao?" Kia người bắp thịt trên mặt toàn bộ hướng con mắt dựa vào, thẳng đến con mắt híp thành một đạo nếp uốn nguyệt nha cong, thỏ răng chạy đến chào hỏi đồng thời, còn cần lực cắn đứt khối kia kẹo mềm, phân chi sau một nửa khác bị ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ kẹp lên, đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

A, thật bẩn! Ung Thánh Hựu nhục thể còn cương tại nguyên chỗ, tinh thần cũng đã lâm vào hôn mê...

-02

Ung Thánh Hựu ghi nhớ người nọ có tên chữ, Khương Daniel, tốt tốt một cái Busan bản thổ dân bản địa, lại lên một người ngoại quốc danh tự, nghĩ không ghi nhớ cũng khó khăn.

Càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào không chú ý hắn, là hắn tồn tại cảm.

"Khương Daniel lại tìm đến học sinh chuyển trường..."

"Bọn hắn vốn là nhận biết sao?"

"Một cái tên kỳ quái, một cái dòng họ kỳ quái, người kỳ quái cùng một chỗ mới sẽ không lộ ra kỳ quái đi..."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi đừng nói, hình tượng trả, có chút cảnh đẹp ý vui đâu ~ "

Học sinh cấp ba tại đối mặt việc học áp lực thời điểm, mạnh nhất hữu lực điều tiết tề chính là bát quái, không có bát quái liền sáng tạo bát quái, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên hiểu được những đạo lý này, cho nên cũng không định ra mặt giải thích thứ gì, mê đầu ngủ tiếp mình lớn ngủ trưa.

Khương Daniel hôm nay cũng tới, phảng phất đem Ung Thánh Hựu xem như du lịch đánh thẻ cảnh điểm đồng dạng, tại hắn bô bô cơ quan súng trong khi lầm bầm lầu bầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới tính hiểu rõ hắn làm như vậy nguyên nhân.

Đại khái ý tứ chính là ngày đó lên lớp không cẩn thận nện vào Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa tới phòng cứu thương sau giáo y nói hắn đây là thiếu máu, nhiệt lượng thu lấy không đủ, tuân theo yêu quý đồng học chấp niệm, Khương Daniel trải qua mấy ngày quan sát đi sau hiện Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không ăn cơm, thậm chí không có bất kỳ người nào nhìn hắn ăn qua bất kỳ vật gì, học sinh chuyển trường tự mang xa cách cảm giác lại để cho tất cả mọi người không dám lên trước hỏi thăm, như thế gian khổ nhiệm vụ đành phải giao cho "Nhiệt tình người giàu có" Khương Daniel để hoàn thành.

A ~ cho nên đây chính là ngươi đem cắn một cái kẹo mềm cho ta ăn, lại đem quầy bán quà vặt thịt bò Hamburger tách ra nửa dưới đút cho ta, sau đó ngại không đủ tội nghiệp mà nhìn xem trong tay kia một nửa, sau đó cũng cho ta nguyên nhân?

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nhả rãnh lấy Khương Daniel, lại cũng không nghĩ phản ứng hắn. Làm sao cái kia đem mình thịt bò Hamburger cho hết Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel, vậy mà ngồi tại bên cạnh mình, bụng ùng ục ục hát lên hòa âm, gục xuống bàn thẳng hừ hừ.

Thao, cái này ngủ trưa là không có ngủ!

Ung Thánh Hựu ba một chụp mặt bàn, nắm lên thịt bò Hamburger cắn xuống một miệng lớn, dùng biểu lộ chất vấn Khương Daniel "Dạng này có thể đi?"

Khương Daniel hướng hắn phát xạ một đợt ngựa Charlone cười, từ phía sau lưng biến ra một bình dâu tây sữa bò, dọc theo mặt bàn bên trái đẩy hướng bên phải thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu lĩnh vực.

Nơi nào móc ra? Một mực giấu tại phía sau cái mông sao? A, bẩn...

Ung Thánh Hựu đã ghét nói cái chữ này, vừa vặn dâu tây sữa bò là hắn yêu nhất, đành phải an ủi mình, đồ ăn là không có sai, uống xong kia một bình lai lịch không rõ mềm ngọt.

Kia ngày sau, học sinh chuyển trường Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều một cái cơm bạn —— Khương Daniel.

-03

Khương Daniel luôn luôn cười ha hả, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mãi mà không rõ, đến cùng có chuyện gì có thể để cho hắn cả ngày đều cao hứng đến như thế. Có lẽ chính là bởi vì dạng này tốt tính nết, Khương Daniel tại nữ sinh bên trong nhân khí còn rất cao, tăng thêm lại là cái người vận động nhiều, trẻ tuổi hormone hướng trên sân bóng một lao vụt, cơ hồ liền thành toàn trường tiêu điểm.

Nhưng là như vậy Khương Daniel, gần nhất lại không thế nào đi sân bóng, cả ngày chỉ biết cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau cái mông đảo quanh. Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển trường đến một tháng sau, mọi người quen thuộc hắn tồn tại, hắn cũng quen thuộc Khương Daniel tồn tại.

Nghỉ giữa khóa mười phút, Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán bày lên một tầng tinh mịn mồ hôi, hôm nay không ăn cơm trưa, bởi vì hắn "Tự chủ" Khương Daniel không có tới, giờ phút này dạ dày một trận lật quấy.

Một cái đại thủ đắp lên hắn níu lấy dạ dày tay, mùa hè ấm áp đánh lui thể nội rét căm căm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đụng vào kia luôn luôn mang theo ý cười con mắt, một bình nuôi vui nhiều triền miên tại giữa hai người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bình nhỏ phía sau quả đào mặt.

Người kia khóe mắt vốn là có một nốt ruồi sao? Làm sao hiện tại mới phát hiện? Có chút, đẹp mắt...

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất phát phát hiện mình có sốt nhẹ hiện tượng. Hắn nghĩ, có lẽ là dạ dày mao bệnh nhảy lên đầu, mới có thể thiêu đến hắn hai gò má phiếm hồng.

Ngày đó Khương Daniel đi tham gia thị lý Hip-hop giải thi đấu, tranh tài kết thúc ném câu tiếp theo "Thánh Hựu ca còn không có ăn cơm" liền chạy về trường học, đây là về sau Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn đồng đội nói.

Thân thể luôn luôn so đại não tới càng thêm thành thật. Ung Thánh Hựu giống Khương Daniel nuôi một con mèo , chờ đợi lấy Khương Daniel ném cho ăn; Khương Daniel giống Ung Thánh Hựu không oán không hối xẻng phân quan (giống như có điểm gì là lạ? ), trời đại sự đều không thể trở thành hắn lãnh đạm chủ tử lấy cớ.

Khương Daniel đã sớm biết cái này mèo chủ tử có dạ dày bệnh, hắn ăn cơm đều xem tâm tình, vận động một điểm không dính, ham mê thức đêm dẫn đến vào ban ngày đều muốn liều mạng nháy mắt mới có thể miễn cưỡng chống đỡ lên tinh thần... Thâm niên mèo nô Khương Daniel cũng không phải được không tên tuổi, bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thắng bại muốn mạnh tay cầm, cùng hắn đánh cược nói chỉ cần mình cầm xuống dặm tranh tài thứ nhất, liền đáp ứng hắn một cái tâm nguyện.

Lần này là Khương Daniel phạm phim truyền hình tình kết, bởi vì hắn không có toại nguyện cầm tới nhất đẳng, nhưng vẫn là tâm tâm niệm niệm hắn mèo.

Đẩy ra lớp bên cạnh cửa, nhìn thấy gục xuống bàn tay dùng sức án lấy bụng giống đang vặn khăn mặt đồng dạng đối đãi mình dạ dày Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel đừng đề cập đau lòng biết bao, cộc cộc cộc chạy đến quầy bán quà vặt mua thịt bò Hamburger cùng nuôi vui nhiều liền xông trở lại, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới nguyên lai nghỉ giữa khóa mười phút có thể dài như vậy, đầy đủ hắn chạy lên một chuyến vừa đi vừa về lại dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể mình đi pha loãng mèo con lạnh.

Chuông vào học vang, Khương Daniel chưa có trở về phòng học của mình, dù sao lúc đầu xin nghỉ một ngày. Từ phòng học bên ngoài nhìn xem ngồi bên cửa sổ Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản xanh đậm mặt dần dần bò lên trên một tầng đỏ ửng, Khương Daniel nghĩ, cuối cùng là "Cứu" mèo con một mạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang vì mình đột nhiên phạm lên sốt nhẹ triệu chứng cảm thấy hoài nghi thời điểm, quay đầu trông thấy ngoài cửa sổ Khương Daniel, đột nhiên một trận không hiểu lửa, đối Khương Daniel chính là một cái mặt thối.

Thế nhưng là hắn quên, Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay đều không phải dựa theo lẽ thường ra bài người a, chỉ gặp hắn nắm tay thả tại hạ hàm hai bên, xoát hướng hai cái phương hướng kéo ra, quả đào mặt nháy mắt biến thành thằn lằn mặt, lại phối hợp Samoyed a cười ngây ngô, toàn bộ tràng diện cực độ buồn cười.

Người này thật không hiểu thấu! Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng không nhìn tới hắn, chỉ đem lỗ tai của mình gãy lên nhét vào ốc nhĩ, ngoài cửa sổ người kia sung sướng hắn không muốn nghe, lão sư giảng bài hắn cũng không muốn nghe, nhưng là trái tim nhảy lên lại phản bội hắn.

Bịch bịch, trước ngực treo lên trống, trên mặt đốt lại trèo cao một trận.

-04

Busan thật sự là một cái chỗ thần kỳ, lớp mười hai đảng thế mà cũng có thể có được trại hè. Cũng được, cứ như vậy liền có thể có mấy ngày không cần đối Khương Daniel cái kia đáng ghét tinh.

Đánh mặt tới quá nhanh, hai lớp thành chấm dứt bạn xuất hành quan hệ, Khương Daniel càng thêm biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu "Như bóng với hình" .

Bờ biển cơm trưa, bưng bàn ăn chuẩn bị cầm đi tẩy Ung Thánh Hựu, chân kế tiếp không cân bằng, quẳng cái ngã gục, bàn ăn rơi đập cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đập đến trên đất thanh âm một cách lạ kỳ vang, toàn trường đứng im, thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, không gặp Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, mọi người nhao nhao nghị luận người yếu Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là té xỉu quá khứ, muốn hay không tìm lão sư tới xử lý một chút, lại không ai dám tiến lên xem.

Tự chủ từ lớp bên cạnh phương trận bên trong xông phá đám người chạy như bay đến, ngồi xổm người xuống hỏi, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tốt muốn trở thành biển con trai, bao lấy vỏ sò tiến vào Charix, cho dù ai cũng đừng hòng đào hắn ra, hết lần này tới lần khác người đến là không biết từ bỏ là vật gì Khương Daniel...

"Ô ô, ta đau quá, còn có chút mất mặt..."

Khương Daniel không có chế giễu, mà là một cái tay vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu cõng, một cái tay tại mềm mềm trên bờ cát cuồng mệnh đánh, "Đều do đất này mặt cao thấp nhấp nhô, hại cho chúng ta Ung Ung ngã sấp xuống, chúng ta Ung Ung không thương ~ "

A đây là tạo cái gì nghiệt? Vậy mà đụng tới như thế cái đầu óc thiếu gân tiểu tử ngốc! Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy bị mặt trời thiêu đốt qua bãi cát đem tất cả nhiệt độ đều truyền đưa cho hắn, mặt của hắn càng đỏ...

Buổi tối hoạt động bởi vì trời mưa hủy bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu vén tay áo lên chính tại rửa chén bát, ai, ai bảo hắn oẳn tù tì thua đâu, đành phải nhận mệnh làm thu thập tàn cuộc người kia.

Khương Daniel bưng một cái bồn lớn bàn ăn cũng tới đến rửa chén đài bên này, dắt lớn giọng, "Thánh Hựu ca cũng thua sao?"

A cái này ngốc tiểu tử, oẳn tù tì đều là tảng đá, cái kéo, vải vạn năm không đổi trình tự, mạnh như vậy quy luật tính, ngay cả hắn cái này tay thúi đều có thể thắng bên trên một thanh, huống chi là đám kia lớp mười hai đảng đâu.

Mái hiên bên ngoài mưa rơi không gặp yếu bớt, tay của hai người bên trên còn chảy xuống rửa chén lưu lại giọt nước, Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì quên mang khăn tay cho nên không có lau khô, Khương Daniel là bởi vì bị Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng chế không cho phép xóa tại áo thun bên trên mà chỉ có thể bị động hong khô.

Tích táp, giọt nước thuận mười ngón tay trượt xuống, phích lịch cách cách, giọt mưa nện tại trên mái hiên sảng khoái thịt nát xương tan.

1, 2, 3, 4, Ung Thánh Hựu đếm lấy giọt mưa, hợp lấy Khương Daniel ở một bên nhảy nhảy nhót nhót tiết chụp.

Đột nhiên, Khương Daniel vai chống đỡ lên hắn vai, một tay lấy hắn vớt tiến trong ngực, giống con lười đồng dạng cả người treo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, mất đi trọng tâm Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể đều giao cho cái này to con.

"Lạnh quá a Thánh Hựu ca..." Khương Daniel một bên ôm Ung Thánh Hựu tả hữu đong đưa thiên về một bên hít vào khí.

Mới là lạ! Khương Daniel thời khắc này thân thể ấm áp phải không được, cơ hồ chính là cái lò nướng trình độ, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức mơ hồ vài giây đồng hồ, đẩy ra to con, "Ta thao, tiểu tử ngươi cố ý a, coi ta là xát khăn tay sao!" Nói xong cố ý run lên trên bờ vai Khương Daniel vừa rồi dừng lại qua vị trí.

Đúng vậy, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu sẽ đem trong lòng thô tục nói ra, kia còn có cái gì là giấu không được đây này? Tỉ như nói, sốt nhẹ triệu chứng?

-05

Mèo tâm tình tốt thời điểm, sẽ chủ động tới gần tự chủ. Ung Thánh Hựu tâm huyết dâng trào thời điểm, cũng sẽ tìm Khương Daniel tâm sự.

"Một lần kia ngươi nói nguyện vọng là cái gì?" Bởi vì không thể cầm tới nhất đẳng mà không cách nào thực hiện nguyện vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút hiếu kì.

Ở một bên luyện tập Ung Thánh Hựu gãy tai người kỹ Khương Daniel một cái giật mình, chớp suy nghĩ bên trong tinh quang bỗng nhiên tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, "Thánh Hựu ca muốn giúp ta thực hiện sao? ? ? ?"

"Thật dễ nói chuyện, cách ta xa một chút!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem ghế lui về sau lui, gần nhất sốt nhẹ triệu chứng mới tốt một điểm, cũng không thể vừa cũ tật tái phát nha.

Sau khi tan học, Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu vượt qua vô số đầu cái hẻm nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu một trận hoài nghi muốn bị cái này Busan tiểu tử mang đến bán đi, còn tốt khúc chiết nơi tận cùng là một trận phiêu hương —— Busan nào đó nổi danh gạo ruột cửa hàng.

Yêu thích ăn ngon Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó vẫn nghĩ tìm cái này một nhà tới, thậm chí còn viết tại tùy thân cuốn sổ bên trong, làm sao dân mù đường tìm kiếm nhiều lần đều không có kết quả, không nghĩ tới sẽ là lấy loại phương thức này gặp mặt.

Nói là giúp Khương Daniel thực hiện nguyện vọng, kết quả ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu ăn đến lạ thường hương.

Ngày bình thường tùy tiện ăn như hổ đói Khương Daniel hôm nay rất ít nói, cũng được, mình có thể an tĩnh hưởng thụ mỹ thực, chậm rãi, tay của hắn một mực thả tại ba lô bên trong, chẳng lẽ lại chuẩn bị gì đồ vật muốn đùa giỡn ta đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lần trước bị Khương Daniel đồ chơi con gián dọa đến cao quãng tám thét lên thê thảm đau đớn kinh lịch, một lần kia làm cho quá lớn âm thanh, cho nên hắn hiện tại cũng còn quan lấy một cái "Ung quân tiếng nói" xưng hào.

Khương Daniel tay từ trong ba lô rút ra, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương đến nhắm mắt lại không dám nhìn tới.

Soạt rồi, là ngòi bút tại tường trên giấy phát ra tiếng vang, Ung Thánh Hựu lo nghĩ lấy mở ra một con mắt, trông thấy Khương Daniel chính tại mỹ ruột cửa hàng nhắn lại trên tường vẽ lấy cái gì, đang muốn tiến tới nhìn thời điểm, bị Khương Đan Ni to con che khuất, khó được nhìn thấy tiểu tử thúi này đỏ lần mặt.

Được rồi, tiểu tử này vẫn luôn có loạn vẽ xấu bệnh vặt, quyền làm như không nhìn thấy đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tiếp tục hưởng dụng hắn gạo ruột.

"Thánh Hựu ca" Khương Daniel cho gạo ruột dính vào tương cho ăn Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm, "Ta gần nhất ở trong sách nhìn thấy nói cá vàng chỉ có bảy giây ký ức, cảm thấy nó thật đáng thương..."

"Tiểu tử ngươi chừng nào thì bắt đầu đọc sách rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu miệng nhét phình lên, mơ hồ không rõ nhả rãnh.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu không có nhìn hắn, phối hợp than thở, "Ngươi nói chúng ta có phải là cũng lại biến thành cá vàng, chỉ có thể lưu lại ngắn ngủi ký ức, sau đó riêng phần mình bơi về phía phương hướng khác nhau?"

Thi đại học sắp đến, Khương Daniel trước đó cũng đã nói, mình dự định đi Seoul làm luyện tập sinh, không lên đại học, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thì là kiên định muốn đi đại học đường, hai người đối tương lai quy hoạch vẫn luôn tồn tại rõ ràng khác biệt, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn đi mặt đúng, nhưng cái này đệ đệ xem ra cũng rất để ý nha.

"Niel a, chỉ có 7 giây ký ức cũng không có gì không tốt, dạng này mỗi một cái 7 giây lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, đều có thể trông thấy một cái hoàn toàn tươi mới thế giới, đây không phải rất tốt sao? Vĩnh viễn sẽ không với cái thế giới này thất vọng, vĩnh viễn cảm thấy hết thảy đều đáng giá thăm dò."

Ung Thánh Hựu là nghĩ như vậy, cũng là nói như vậy, đây là hắn có thể cho Khương Daniel cùng chính hắn, tốt nhất một loại giải thích đi.

-06

Tốt nghiệp lễ, đã tại Seoul tiến hành luyện tập sinh sinh sống Khương Daniel sai người đưa một phong thư cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong thư kẹp lấy một tấm hình, là gạo ruột cửa hàng nhắn lại tường, hình tượng chính giữa có một chuỗi chữ số "08251210", bên cạnh là xinh đẹp kiểu chữ tiếng Anh "Ongniel "

Ong ong Thánh Hựu ca:

Bởi vì Thánh Hựu ca là ca ca, cho nên mãi mãi cũng tại Niel phía trước, cái này khiến Niel cảm thấy rất an tâm.

Có thể tại lớp mười hai giai đoạn sau cùng nhận biết Thánh Hựu ca thật rất tốt, đặc biệt tốt.

Lần trước ca nói lời, ta đều còn nhớ rõ, có khi quay đầu nhìn, thật rất cảm tạ lúc ấy đánh tới hướng ngươi viên kia bóng rổ, để ta có thể có nhiều như vậy hoạt bát 7 giây ký ức.

Ta đã ôm trong ngực đối tương lai hi vọng đạp lên hành trình, ca cũng nhất định phải tới Seoul, chúng ta nhất định nhất định phải lại làm bằng hữu!

Thánh Hựu ca, mời chiếu cố tốt thân thể của mình, muốn khỏe mạnh, dạng này, tại kế tiếp 7 giây lại gặp nhau thời điểm, ta còn phải lại yêu ngươi.

——7 giây ký ức tất cả đều tràn ngập Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tin, phía trên kia xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo vẽ lấy hai đầu tương hướng mà đi cá vàng.

Thật tốt, bọn hắn lại muốn gặp nhau.


	385. Chapter 385

【 Ung Dan 】 ba mươi bảy độ sáu

-00

Ung Thánh Hựu đã liên tục sốt nhẹ một tháng, uống thuốc vô dụng, ngâm nước lạnh vô dụng, buồn bực chăn mền xuất mồ hôi cũng vô dụng, hai đoàn khô nóng Lại ở trên mặt không đi, mệt mỏi hắn chỉ có thể cả ngày thở dài.

Nhưng mà trừ nhiệt độ cơ thể hơi cao bên ngoài, hắn cũng không có cái khác xác thực chứng bệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, cái này đều muốn quái Khương Daniel.

-01

Bởi vì gia tộc sinh ý biến động, mười tám tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu từ Incheon chuyển trường đến Busan, hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm xa lạ đám người, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn hoa quá nhiều tinh lực đi dung nhập, cần gì chứ? Dù sao bất quá thời gian một năm, thi lên đại học về sau liền đường ai nấy đi.

Hết thảy muốn thường thường không có gì lạ vượt qua cuộc sống cấp ba ý nghĩ, đều bị một người đánh vỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích mùa hè, nhưng là hắn chưa từng vận động, ngược lại cũng không phải chán ghét chảy mồ hôi cảm giác, chỉ là, hắn có được khác hẳn với thường nhân "Hút cầu" công lực, cho dù là tại khóa thể dục bên trên, hắn cũng tận lượng rời xa sân bóng. Có câu nói nói thế nào, càng sợ cái gì càng ngày cái gì.

Bành! Một kích phải trúng!

Nếu như không phải là bởi vì đối thể chất của mình có tự mình hiểu lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định liền muốn hoài nghi ném bóng người đem mình làm bia ngắm đến dùng.

Nương theo lấy nữ đồng học nhóm kêu thảm, Ung Thánh Hựu vịn cái trán lung lay sắp đổ, mẹ nó, quả bóng này đánh cho cũng quá chuẩn, vạn nhất đập hư đầu, chỉ sợ lần sau toán học chỉ có thể kiểm tra 23 phân...

Thô tục còn tại trong đầu phi tốc vận chuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai mắt nhắm lại một khắc cuối cùng, trông thấy một con hướng mình chạy như bay đến Samoyed a, a không đúng, kia là một người mặc rộng rãi màu trắng sau lưng thiếu niên, mềm đạp đạp mái tóc màu đen bên trên treo vận động sau mồ hôi, lạch cạch lạch cạch giọt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán, ngô, thật bẩn...

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đưa tay đẩy mở người kia, làm sao không có ăn buổi trưa cơm tăng thêm một kích trí mạng này, mắt tối sầm lại, ngược lại tại một mảnh mềm mại bên trong, ân, giống nằm sấp tại một con cự hình Samoyed a trên thân đồng dạng.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là hoàng hôn, nguyên lai phòng y tế là như vậy. Không như trong tưởng tượng trừ độc thuốc mùi vị của nước, không có theo gió tung bay màu trắng màn cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ trời chiều, ánh mắt tập trung tại pha lê bên trên một khối vết bẩn bên trên, ngô, thật bẩn...

Thuận tay nâng lên trán của mình, cái trán a cái trán, ngươi chịu khổ, lại bị cầu đập trúng lại bị mồ hôi đến, thật sự là quá khó khăn.

Xoay người ngồi dậy, mới nhìn đến cuối giường ngồi một cái thể hình không sai biệt lắm là mình một lần lớn bóng lưng, bả vai khẽ run.

Đây không phải vừa rồi người kia sao? Sẽ không phải là đang khóc đi? Lão tử còn chưa có chết nha! Quá xúi quẩy.

"Ách, cái kia..." Đưa tay đi điểm người kia đầu vai, sự thật trước mắt nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, thần tượng kịch thật không thể nhìn quá nhiều, lấy ở đâu bệnh gì người ưu đãi, lấy ở đâu cái gì nhất thiết quan tâm, bất quá là mình tự mình đa tình thôi.

Người kia xoay người lại, trong tay bưng lấy truyện tranh, miệng bên trong ngậm cao su kẹo mềm, khóe miệng còn mang theo ngốc cười a a, xem ra bản này manga rất khôi hài a, đem hắn chọc cho "Nhánh hoa run rẩy".

"Muốn ăn sao?" Kia người bắp thịt trên mặt toàn bộ hướng con mắt dựa vào, thẳng đến con mắt híp thành một đạo nếp uốn nguyệt nha cong, thỏ răng chạy đến chào hỏi đồng thời, còn cần lực cắn đứt khối kia kẹo mềm, phân chi sau một nửa khác bị ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ kẹp lên, đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

A, thật bẩn! Ung Thánh Hựu nhục thể còn cương tại nguyên chỗ, tinh thần cũng đã lâm vào hôn mê...

-02

Ung Thánh Hựu ghi nhớ người nọ có tên chữ, Khương Daniel, tốt tốt một cái Busan bản thổ dân bản địa, lại lên một người ngoại quốc danh tự, nghĩ không ghi nhớ cũng khó khăn.

Càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào không chú ý hắn, là hắn tồn tại cảm.

"Khương Daniel lại tìm đến học sinh chuyển trường..."

"Bọn hắn vốn là nhận biết sao?"

"Một cái tên kỳ quái, một cái dòng họ kỳ quái, người kỳ quái cùng một chỗ mới sẽ không lộ ra kỳ quái đi..."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi đừng nói, hình tượng trả, có chút cảnh đẹp ý vui đâu ~ "

Học sinh cấp ba tại đối mặt việc học áp lực thời điểm, mạnh nhất hữu lực điều tiết tề chính là bát quái, không có bát quái liền sáng tạo bát quái, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên hiểu được những đạo lý này, cho nên cũng không định ra mặt giải thích thứ gì, mê đầu ngủ tiếp mình lớn ngủ trưa.

Khương Daniel hôm nay cũng tới, phảng phất đem Ung Thánh Hựu xem như du lịch đánh thẻ cảnh điểm đồng dạng, tại hắn bô bô cơ quan súng trong khi lầm bầm lầu bầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới tính hiểu rõ hắn làm như vậy nguyên nhân.

Đại khái ý tứ chính là ngày đó lên lớp không cẩn thận nện vào Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa tới phòng cứu thương sau giáo y nói hắn đây là thiếu máu, nhiệt lượng thu lấy không đủ, tuân theo yêu quý đồng học chấp niệm, Khương Daniel trải qua mấy ngày quan sát đi sau hiện Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không ăn cơm, thậm chí không có bất kỳ người nào nhìn hắn ăn qua bất kỳ vật gì, học sinh chuyển trường tự mang xa cách cảm giác lại để cho tất cả mọi người không dám lên trước hỏi thăm, như thế gian khổ nhiệm vụ đành phải giao cho "Nhiệt tình người giàu có" Khương Daniel để hoàn thành.

A ~ cho nên đây chính là ngươi đem cắn một cái kẹo mềm cho ta ăn, lại đem quầy bán quà vặt thịt bò Hamburger tách ra nửa dưới đút cho ta, sau đó ngại không đủ tội nghiệp mà nhìn xem trong tay kia một nửa, sau đó cũng cho ta nguyên nhân?

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nhả rãnh lấy Khương Daniel, lại cũng không nghĩ phản ứng hắn. Làm sao cái kia đem mình thịt bò Hamburger cho hết Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel, vậy mà ngồi tại bên cạnh mình, bụng ùng ục ục hát lên hòa âm, gục xuống bàn thẳng hừ hừ.

Thao, cái này ngủ trưa là không có ngủ!

Ung Thánh Hựu ba một chụp mặt bàn, nắm lên thịt bò Hamburger cắn xuống một miệng lớn, dùng biểu lộ chất vấn Khương Daniel "Dạng này có thể đi?"

Khương Daniel hướng hắn phát xạ một đợt ngựa Charlone cười, từ phía sau lưng biến ra một bình dâu tây sữa bò, dọc theo mặt bàn bên trái đẩy hướng bên phải thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu lĩnh vực.

Nơi nào móc ra? Một mực giấu tại phía sau cái mông sao? A, bẩn...

Ung Thánh Hựu đã ghét nói cái chữ này, vừa vặn dâu tây sữa bò là hắn yêu nhất, đành phải an ủi mình, đồ ăn là không có sai, uống xong kia một bình lai lịch không rõ mềm ngọt.

Kia ngày sau, học sinh chuyển trường Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều một cái cơm bạn —— Khương Daniel.

-03

Khương Daniel luôn luôn cười ha hả, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mãi mà không rõ, đến cùng có chuyện gì có thể để cho hắn cả ngày đều cao hứng đến như thế. Có lẽ chính là bởi vì dạng này tốt tính nết, Khương Daniel tại nữ sinh bên trong nhân khí còn rất cao, tăng thêm lại là cái người vận động nhiều, trẻ tuổi hormone hướng trên sân bóng một lao vụt, cơ hồ liền thành toàn trường tiêu điểm.

Nhưng là như vậy Khương Daniel, gần nhất lại không thế nào đi sân bóng, cả ngày chỉ biết cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau cái mông đảo quanh. Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển trường đến một tháng sau, mọi người quen thuộc hắn tồn tại, hắn cũng quen thuộc Khương Daniel tồn tại.

Nghỉ giữa khóa mười phút, Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán bày lên một tầng tinh mịn mồ hôi, hôm nay không ăn cơm trưa, bởi vì hắn "Tự chủ" Khương Daniel không có tới, giờ phút này dạ dày một trận lật quấy.

Một cái đại thủ đắp lên hắn níu lấy dạ dày tay, mùa hè ấm áp đánh lui thể nội rét căm căm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đụng vào kia luôn luôn mang theo ý cười con mắt, một bình nuôi vui nhiều triền miên tại giữa hai người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bình nhỏ phía sau quả đào mặt.

Người kia khóe mắt vốn là có một nốt ruồi sao? Làm sao hiện tại mới phát hiện? Có chút, đẹp mắt...

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất phát phát hiện mình có sốt nhẹ hiện tượng. Hắn nghĩ, có lẽ là dạ dày mao bệnh nhảy lên đầu, mới có thể thiêu đến hắn hai gò má phiếm hồng.

Ngày đó Khương Daniel đi tham gia thị lý Hip-hop giải thi đấu, tranh tài kết thúc ném câu tiếp theo "Thánh Hựu ca còn không có ăn cơm" liền chạy về trường học, đây là về sau Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn đồng đội nói.

Thân thể luôn luôn so đại não tới càng thêm thành thật. Ung Thánh Hựu giống Khương Daniel nuôi một con mèo , chờ đợi lấy Khương Daniel ném cho ăn; Khương Daniel giống Ung Thánh Hựu không oán không hối xẻng phân quan (giống như có điểm gì là lạ? ), trời đại sự đều không thể trở thành hắn lãnh đạm chủ tử lấy cớ.

Khương Daniel đã sớm biết cái này mèo chủ tử có dạ dày bệnh, hắn ăn cơm đều xem tâm tình, vận động một điểm không dính, ham mê thức đêm dẫn đến vào ban ngày đều muốn liều mạng nháy mắt mới có thể miễn cưỡng chống đỡ lên tinh thần... Thâm niên mèo nô Khương Daniel cũng không phải được không tên tuổi, bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thắng bại muốn mạnh tay cầm, cùng hắn đánh cược nói chỉ cần mình cầm xuống dặm tranh tài thứ nhất, liền đáp ứng hắn một cái tâm nguyện.

Lần này là Khương Daniel phạm phim truyền hình tình kết, bởi vì hắn không có toại nguyện cầm tới nhất đẳng, nhưng vẫn là tâm tâm niệm niệm hắn mèo.

Đẩy ra lớp bên cạnh cửa, nhìn thấy gục xuống bàn tay dùng sức án lấy bụng giống đang vặn khăn mặt đồng dạng đối đãi mình dạ dày Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel đừng đề cập đau lòng biết bao, cộc cộc cộc chạy đến quầy bán quà vặt mua thịt bò Hamburger cùng nuôi vui nhiều liền xông trở lại, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới nguyên lai nghỉ giữa khóa mười phút có thể dài như vậy, đầy đủ hắn chạy lên một chuyến vừa đi vừa về lại dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể mình đi pha loãng mèo con lạnh.

Chuông vào học vang, Khương Daniel chưa có trở về phòng học của mình, dù sao lúc đầu xin nghỉ một ngày. Từ phòng học bên ngoài nhìn xem ngồi bên cửa sổ Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản xanh đậm mặt dần dần bò lên trên một tầng đỏ ửng, Khương Daniel nghĩ, cuối cùng là "Cứu" mèo con một mạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang vì mình đột nhiên phạm lên sốt nhẹ triệu chứng cảm thấy hoài nghi thời điểm, quay đầu trông thấy ngoài cửa sổ Khương Daniel, đột nhiên một trận không hiểu lửa, đối Khương Daniel chính là một cái mặt thối.

Thế nhưng là hắn quên, Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay đều không phải dựa theo lẽ thường ra bài người a, chỉ gặp hắn nắm tay thả tại hạ hàm hai bên, xoát hướng hai cái phương hướng kéo ra, quả đào mặt nháy mắt biến thành thằn lằn mặt, lại phối hợp Samoyed a cười ngây ngô, toàn bộ tràng diện cực độ buồn cười.

Người này thật không hiểu thấu! Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng không nhìn tới hắn, chỉ đem lỗ tai của mình gãy lên nhét vào ốc nhĩ, ngoài cửa sổ người kia sung sướng hắn không muốn nghe, lão sư giảng bài hắn cũng không muốn nghe, nhưng là trái tim nhảy lên lại phản bội hắn.

Bịch bịch, trước ngực treo lên trống, trên mặt đốt lại trèo cao một trận.

-04

Busan thật sự là một cái chỗ thần kỳ, lớp mười hai đảng thế mà cũng có thể có được trại hè. Cũng được, cứ như vậy liền có thể có mấy ngày không cần đối Khương Daniel cái kia đáng ghét tinh.

Đánh mặt tới quá nhanh, hai lớp thành chấm dứt bạn xuất hành quan hệ, Khương Daniel càng thêm biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu "Như bóng với hình" .

Bờ biển cơm trưa, bưng bàn ăn chuẩn bị cầm đi tẩy Ung Thánh Hựu, chân kế tiếp không cân bằng, quẳng cái ngã gục, bàn ăn rơi đập cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đập đến trên đất thanh âm một cách lạ kỳ vang, toàn trường đứng im, thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, không gặp Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, mọi người nhao nhao nghị luận người yếu Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là té xỉu quá khứ, muốn hay không tìm lão sư tới xử lý một chút, lại không ai dám tiến lên xem.

Tự chủ từ lớp bên cạnh phương trận bên trong xông phá đám người chạy như bay đến, ngồi xổm người xuống hỏi, "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tốt muốn trở thành biển con trai, bao lấy vỏ sò tiến vào Charix, cho dù ai cũng đừng hòng đào hắn ra, hết lần này tới lần khác người đến là không biết từ bỏ là vật gì Khương Daniel...

"Ô ô, ta đau quá, còn có chút mất mặt..."

Khương Daniel không có chế giễu, mà là một cái tay vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu cõng, một cái tay tại mềm mềm trên bờ cát cuồng mệnh đánh, "Đều do đất này mặt cao thấp nhấp nhô, hại cho chúng ta Ung Ung ngã sấp xuống, chúng ta Ung Ung không thương ~ "

A đây là tạo cái gì nghiệt? Vậy mà đụng tới như thế cái đầu óc thiếu gân tiểu tử ngốc! Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy bị mặt trời thiêu đốt qua bãi cát đem tất cả nhiệt độ đều truyền đưa cho hắn, mặt của hắn càng đỏ...

Buổi tối hoạt động bởi vì trời mưa hủy bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu vén tay áo lên chính tại rửa chén bát, ai, ai bảo hắn oẳn tù tì thua đâu, đành phải nhận mệnh làm thu thập tàn cuộc người kia.

Khương Daniel bưng một cái bồn lớn bàn ăn cũng tới đến rửa chén đài bên này, dắt lớn giọng, "Thánh Hựu ca cũng thua sao?"

A cái này ngốc tiểu tử, oẳn tù tì đều là tảng đá, cái kéo, vải vạn năm không đổi trình tự, mạnh như vậy quy luật tính, ngay cả hắn cái này tay thúi đều có thể thắng bên trên một thanh, huống chi là đám kia lớp mười hai đảng đâu.

Mái hiên bên ngoài mưa rơi không gặp yếu bớt, tay của hai người bên trên còn chảy xuống rửa chén lưu lại giọt nước, Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì quên mang khăn tay cho nên không có lau khô, Khương Daniel là bởi vì bị Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng chế không cho phép xóa tại áo thun bên trên mà chỉ có thể bị động hong khô.

Tích táp, giọt nước thuận mười ngón tay trượt xuống, phích lịch cách cách, giọt mưa nện tại trên mái hiên sảng khoái thịt nát xương tan.

1, 2, 3, 4, Ung Thánh Hựu đếm lấy giọt mưa, hợp lấy Khương Daniel ở một bên nhảy nhảy nhót nhót tiết chụp.

Đột nhiên, Khương Daniel vai chống đỡ lên hắn vai, một tay lấy hắn vớt tiến trong ngực, giống con lười đồng dạng cả người treo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, mất đi trọng tâm Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể đều giao cho cái này to con.

"Lạnh quá a Thánh Hựu ca..." Khương Daniel một bên ôm Ung Thánh Hựu tả hữu đong đưa thiên về một bên hít vào khí.

Mới là lạ! Khương Daniel thời khắc này thân thể ấm áp phải không được, cơ hồ chính là cái lò nướng trình độ, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức mơ hồ vài giây đồng hồ, đẩy ra to con, "Ta thao, tiểu tử ngươi cố ý a, coi ta là xát khăn tay sao!" Nói xong cố ý run lên trên bờ vai Khương Daniel vừa rồi dừng lại qua vị trí.

Đúng vậy, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu sẽ đem trong lòng thô tục nói ra, kia còn có cái gì là giấu không được đây này? Tỉ như nói, sốt nhẹ triệu chứng?

-05

Mèo tâm tình tốt thời điểm, sẽ chủ động tới gần tự chủ. Ung Thánh Hựu tâm huyết dâng trào thời điểm, cũng sẽ tìm Khương Daniel tâm sự.

"Một lần kia ngươi nói nguyện vọng là cái gì?" Bởi vì không thể cầm tới nhất đẳng mà không cách nào thực hiện nguyện vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút hiếu kì.

Ở một bên luyện tập Ung Thánh Hựu gãy tai người kỹ Khương Daniel một cái giật mình, chớp suy nghĩ bên trong tinh quang bỗng nhiên tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, "Thánh Hựu ca muốn giúp ta thực hiện sao? ? ? ?"

"Thật dễ nói chuyện, cách ta xa một chút!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem ghế lui về sau lui, gần nhất sốt nhẹ triệu chứng mới tốt một điểm, cũng không thể vừa cũ tật tái phát nha.

Sau khi tan học, Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu vượt qua vô số đầu cái hẻm nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu một trận hoài nghi muốn bị cái này Busan tiểu tử mang đến bán đi, còn tốt khúc chiết nơi tận cùng là một trận phiêu hương —— Busan nào đó nổi danh gạo ruột cửa hàng.

Yêu thích ăn ngon Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó vẫn nghĩ tìm cái này một nhà tới, thậm chí còn viết tại tùy thân cuốn sổ bên trong, làm sao dân mù đường tìm kiếm nhiều lần đều không có kết quả, không nghĩ tới sẽ là lấy loại phương thức này gặp mặt.

Nói là giúp Khương Daniel thực hiện nguyện vọng, kết quả ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu ăn đến lạ thường hương.

Ngày bình thường tùy tiện ăn như hổ đói Khương Daniel hôm nay rất ít nói, cũng được, mình có thể an tĩnh hưởng thụ mỹ thực, chậm rãi, tay của hắn một mực thả tại ba lô bên trong, chẳng lẽ lại chuẩn bị gì đồ vật muốn đùa giỡn ta đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lần trước bị Khương Daniel đồ chơi con gián dọa đến cao quãng tám thét lên thê thảm đau đớn kinh lịch, một lần kia làm cho quá lớn âm thanh, cho nên hắn hiện tại cũng còn quan lấy một cái "Ung quân tiếng nói" xưng hào.

Khương Daniel tay từ trong ba lô rút ra, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương đến nhắm mắt lại không dám nhìn tới.

Soạt rồi, là ngòi bút tại tường trên giấy phát ra tiếng vang, Ung Thánh Hựu lo nghĩ lấy mở ra một con mắt, trông thấy Khương Daniel chính tại mỹ ruột cửa hàng nhắn lại trên tường vẽ lấy cái gì, đang muốn tiến tới nhìn thời điểm, bị Khương Đan Ni to con che khuất, khó được nhìn thấy tiểu tử thúi này đỏ lần mặt.

Được rồi, tiểu tử này vẫn luôn có loạn vẽ xấu bệnh vặt, quyền làm như không nhìn thấy đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tiếp tục hưởng dụng hắn gạo ruột.

"Thánh Hựu ca" Khương Daniel cho gạo ruột dính vào tương cho ăn Ung Thánh Hựu một ngụm, "Ta gần nhất ở trong sách nhìn thấy nói cá vàng chỉ có bảy giây ký ức, cảm thấy nó thật đáng thương..."

"Tiểu tử ngươi chừng nào thì bắt đầu đọc sách rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu miệng nhét phình lên, mơ hồ không rõ nhả rãnh.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu không có nhìn hắn, phối hợp than thở, "Ngươi nói chúng ta có phải là cũng lại biến thành cá vàng, chỉ có thể lưu lại ngắn ngủi ký ức, sau đó riêng phần mình bơi về phía phương hướng khác nhau?"

Thi đại học sắp đến, Khương Daniel trước đó cũng đã nói, mình dự định đi Seoul làm luyện tập sinh, không lên đại học, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thì là kiên định muốn đi đại học đường, hai người đối tương lai quy hoạch vẫn luôn tồn tại rõ ràng khác biệt, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn đi mặt đúng, nhưng cái này đệ đệ xem ra cũng rất để ý nha.

"Niel a, chỉ có 7 giây ký ức cũng không có gì không tốt, dạng này mỗi một cái 7 giây lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, đều có thể trông thấy một cái hoàn toàn tươi mới thế giới, đây không phải rất tốt sao? Vĩnh viễn sẽ không với cái thế giới này thất vọng, vĩnh viễn cảm thấy hết thảy đều đáng giá thăm dò."

Ung Thánh Hựu là nghĩ như vậy, cũng là nói như vậy, đây là hắn có thể cho Khương Daniel cùng chính hắn, tốt nhất một loại giải thích đi.

-06

Tốt nghiệp lễ, đã tại Seoul tiến hành luyện tập sinh sinh sống Khương Daniel sai người đưa một phong thư cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong thư kẹp lấy một tấm hình, là gạo ruột cửa hàng nhắn lại tường, hình tượng chính giữa có một chuỗi chữ số "08251210", bên cạnh là xinh đẹp kiểu chữ tiếng Anh "Ongniel "

Ong ong Thánh Hựu ca:

Bởi vì Thánh Hựu ca là ca ca, cho nên mãi mãi cũng tại Niel phía trước, cái này khiến Niel cảm thấy rất an tâm.

Có thể tại lớp mười hai giai đoạn sau cùng nhận biết Thánh Hựu ca thật rất tốt, đặc biệt tốt.

Lần trước ca nói lời, ta đều còn nhớ rõ, có khi quay đầu nhìn, thật rất cảm tạ lúc ấy đánh tới hướng ngươi viên kia bóng rổ, để ta có thể có nhiều như vậy hoạt bát 7 giây ký ức.

Ta đã ôm trong ngực đối tương lai hi vọng đạp lên hành trình, ca cũng nhất định phải tới Seoul, chúng ta nhất định nhất định phải lại làm bằng hữu!

Thánh Hựu ca, mời chiếu cố tốt thân thể của mình, muốn khỏe mạnh, dạng này, tại kế tiếp 7 giây lại gặp nhau thời điểm, ta còn phải lại yêu ngươi.

——7 giây ký ức tất cả đều tràn ngập Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tin, phía trên kia xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo vẽ lấy hai đầu tương hướng mà đi cá vàng.

Thật tốt, bọn hắn lại muốn gặp nhau.


	386. Chapter 386

【 Dan Ung 】 cô độc hành tinh

-01

"Lần thứ nhất đánh nhau sao?"

"Mới, mới không!"

PANG! Gậy gỗ nện tại thịt trên người thanh âm, mới vừa rồi còn kiên trì nói không phải lần đầu tiên đánh nhau người, giờ phút này chính ôm đầu nhắm chặt hai mắt co lại thành một đoàn. Khương Daniel chính quay người chuẩn bị lao tới "Chiến trường", ai ngờ bị người sau lưng níu lại ống quần, "Sợ!" Không đợi Khương Daniel từ nơi hẻo lánh bên trong chạy đến, xe cảnh sát tiếng còi vang vọng toàn bộ ngõ tối.

"Thao! Chạy mau!" Khương Daniel cầm lên trên đất người, một đường phi nước đại, thẳng đến đem ồn ào tranh đấu bỏ lại đằng sau, thẳng đến đem đường phố đen tối chạy ra một mảnh sáng ngời.

"Ngươi, ngươi chảy máu..." Mở ra tay chân nằm tại bờ sông trên bãi cỏ thở hồng hộc Khương Daniel, một bên vang lên run rẩy chào hỏi, mới nghĩ từ bản thân trong lúc bối rối dắt chạy cái kia nhẹ nhàng "Sợ hàng" .

Nghịch hướng gió, Khương Daniel đi đến bờ sông, đem tay cắm vào trong nước, mặt nước bình tĩnh bị đánh vỡ, chỗ khớp nối huyết dịch thuận dòng nước thả ra, ánh trăng đều bị nhiễm lên một tầng đỏ thắm. Nước sông không lưu loát tại miệng vết thương mạnh mẽ đâm tới, Khương Daniel "Chi" hít vào một hơi.

Người kia nắm lên Khương Daniel ngâm tại trong nước sông tay, bưng đến trước mặt mình, hô hô thổi nhiệt khí, giống dỗ tiểu hài tử giống như nói "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, không có đau hay không "

Đêm đó, Khương Daniel nhìn xem mặt nước trọc nguyệt cùng trong bầu trời đêm lẳng lặng nằm nguyệt, cảm giác tinh quang đều rơi tại trên vết thương của mình, bằng bản thân nhục thân giãy dụa sống qua ngày cô tịch, đột nhiên đạt được an ủi.

-02

Tiểu tùy tùng Khương Daniel sau lưng có thêm một cái tiểu tùy tùng, gọi Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Daniel rất biết đánh nhau, cũng nóng thích đánh nhau, cảm thấy đó là một loại phát tiết phương thức, mà lại mỗi lần đều có thể từ đại ca nơi đó đạt được tán thưởng, hắn cần loại hình thức này bên trên tán thành. Ung Thánh Hựu rất không biết đánh nhau, nhưng là hắn thích cùng tại Khương Daniel đằng sau, bởi vì hắn tìm không thấy cái khác ký thác.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm Khương Daniel tiểu tùy tùng cảm thấy rất hạnh phúc, bởi vì hắn chưa từng có nhận qua tổn thương, nhưng là hắn cũng rất lo nghĩ, bởi vì Khương Daniel luôn luôn thụ thương.

Ba, bổng bổng băng xếp thành hai đoạn, Khương Daniel đem có đầu kia một nửa đút cho Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì hắn thích trong tay có đồ vật nắm chắc được cảm giác.

"Niel, còn đau sao?" Hôm nay là gậy gỗ tại Khương Daniel trên cánh tay phải trình diễn phân thân thuật, không có thấy máu, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là hồi tưởng một màn kia đều cảm thấy rất đau nhức.

"Cái rắm, điểm ấy đau nhức tính là gì!" Khương Daniel hút lấy dâu tây vị vụn băng, lau khóe miệng.

"Niel tại sao phải lựa chọn cuộc sống như vậy đâu?"

"Ngươi không phải cũng lựa chọn sao?"

Cái đề tài này luôn luôn không chiếm được kết cục, Khương Daniel là đầu đường lang thang cô nhi, trừ làm sao nhanh hung ác chính xác quật ngã địch quân, hắn cái gì cũng không có học được. Ung Thánh Hựu là trống rỗng xuất hiện một cái yếu gà, may mà tại đêm đó gặp Khương Daniel, nếu không sớm không biết chết mấy trăm lần, hắn lựa chọn không phải loại cách sống này, mà là Khương Daniel.

Hắc bang các tiểu đệ ăn bữa hôm, hôm nay vận khí rất tốt, phụ cận chính tại Kiện công trường không có người nào, bọn hắn chuồn êm đi vào tìm được một khối coi như sạch sẽ địa phương, trải lên giấy cứng, hai bình rượu trắng một hộp chân gà, xuyên thấu qua kim cương xi măng nhìn qua tro mai mai trời, làm bộ nơi đó treo một vầng minh nguyệt, minh nguyệt trên có thuộc về bọn hắn hai người một góc đất trống.

-03

"Khương Daniel, biết hôm nay gọi ngươi tới đây làm gì sao?"

Đại ca khó được tự mình triệu kiến, Khương Daniel cũng không dám có dư thừa ý nghĩ, "Có chuyện gì đại ca cứ việc phân phó!"

"Nghe nói ngươi gần nhất thu cái tiểu tùy tùng?" Đại ca cũng không có ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, mà là dùng ngón tay trỏ nhiều lần ma toa lấy trên tay kia ban chỉ, xanh tươi lục bên trong hiện ra âm mưu ánh sáng."Dẫn hắn tới gặp thấy."

"Đại ca, cái này, " Khương Daniel hoảng, Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường không có có công lao, đại ca muốn gặp khẳng định không có chuyện tốt lành gì, lại xuẩn hắn cũng là hiểu những đạo lý này, "Hắn cái gì cũng không biết, đại ca nếu như muốn làm đỡ, ta tuyệt đối nghĩa bất dung từ!"

"Đại ca đây là đang hỏi ngươi sao, ngươi đem người mang đến chính là!" Một bên tiểu lâu la a dừng Khương Daniel.

Đại ca khoát khoát tay, đứng dậy ung dung đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, hắn so Khương Daniel còn muốn thấp hơn mấy centimet, nhưng khí thế lại thắng một mảng lớn, "Tốt một cái nghĩa bất dung từ, đem người mang đến, chứng minh cho ta xem ngươi nghĩa bất dung từ."

Đây là một cái không cách nào từ chối nhiệm vụ, chỉ cần còn muốn tại cái này một mảnh lẫn vào, đại ca nói lời chính là thiên mệnh, chỉ có tuân theo.

"Thánh Hựu, đại ca muốn gặp ngươi..."

"Niel sẽ cùng ta cùng đi sao?"

"Ừm..."

"Vậy ta đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay là sợ phiền phức người, nhưng là Khương Daniel tại, hắn không có có cần sợ hãi lý do.

Hai người xuất hiện tại đại ca trước mặt thời điểm, Khương Daniel biết, hối hận đã tới không kịp.

Đại ca một thanh nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, nhìn chằm chằm hắn trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, trên tay kình hào nghiêm túc, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt đều chứa đầy lệ quang. Khương Daniel nghĩ ngăn lại đây hết thảy, nhưng là bọn lâu la kiềm chế ở hắn, "Đại ca, có chuyện gì ngài phân phó, Thánh Hựu hắn, không, tiểu tử này cái gì cũng không biết, đừng cho đại ca thêm phiền phức."

Đại ca không có trả lời hắn lo lắng, lắc lắc đầu, một đoàn người đem Khương Daniel đỡ ra gian phòng.

Từ buổi trưa đợi đến chạng vạng tối, Khương Daniel hối hận cho mình vô số cái bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục xuất hiện.

"Niel, ngươi làm sao vậy, đau không?" Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngay lập tức, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn mặt sưng, đầy mắt đều là đau lòng.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, trố mắt một lát, một tay lấy hắn ôm vào trong ngực.

Đêm hôm đó bọn hắn khó được dùng tiền thuê giá rẻ phòng thuê ngắn hạn, Khương Daniel giúp Ung Thánh Hựu lau rơi máu trên khóe miệng nước đọng, lại một chút xíu thanh tẩy lấy trên người hắn mỗi một chỗ máu ứ đọng cùng vết trảo, mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là mềm mềm phối hợp nói, "Đại ca nói, ta đi vào ngồi xổm một năm, liền cho chúng ta tại nông thôn mua một phòng nhỏ, đến lúc đó chúng ta liền có thể có nhà của mình..."

Đại ca gần nhất bị cảnh sát để mắt tới, bang phái thích nhất tìm kẻ chết thay gánh tội thay, lần này nhắm chuẩn tiểu Bạch Ung Thánh Hựu, mà Khương Daniel, chính là cái kia đưa dê vào miệng cọp người, hắn sớm phải biết, đại ca đối đẹp mắt túi da ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, mà Ung Thánh Hựu chính là như vậy tồn tại, để đại ca ăn no nê về sau, còn có thể ngây ngốc bởi vì một câu nhìn không thấy hứa hẹn mà cam tâm đi ngồi tù.

Khương Daniel trong đầu đều là Ung Thánh Hựu từ vừa mới bắt đầu phản kháng càng về sau bởi vì muốn một cái "nhà" mà lựa chọn thuận theo. Một trương nhỏ hẹp giường, không biết có bao nhiêu người qua đường ở trên đây đi ô uế sự tình, nhưng đêm nay Khương Daniel, chỉ muốn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, hận không thể đem hắn vò tiến trong ngực, Khương Daniel từ Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể trộm được một tia ấm áp, hai người trao đổi lấy nhiệt độ cơ thể, rốt cục, Ung Thánh Hựu chôn tại phương kia trong lồng ngực, khóc không thành tiếng.

-04

Không có quyền lựa chọn người, chú định chỉ có thể sống trong bóng tối.

Ba giờ sáng, Khương Daniel thô ráp tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặt bên trên du tẩu, tỉnh lại mang theo nước mắt người, "Thánh Hựu, chúng ta đi thôi."

"Ừm!"

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất hướng Khương Daniel phát ra tín hiệu cầu cứu, dĩ vãng bao nhiêu lần mặt sắp tử vong, hắn đều chưa hề để Khương Daniel nhìn ra qua sự yếu đuối của hắn, nhưng là lần này hắn thật sợ hãi, hắn sợ nếu quả thật đi vào, cái này thời gian một năm, Khương Daniel muốn làm sao vượt qua, hắn sợ hãi còn chưa kịp có được một ngôi nhà, liền mất đi Khương Daniel.

Ba giờ sáng mười lăm phân, bọn hắn đạp lên xe lửa, hất lên hạt sương cùng nhìn không thấy tinh quang, thoát đi kia phiến đen tối.

Xa xôi thôn xóm so thành phố lớn tới càng an tâm, chỉ cần ngươi không lười biếng, luôn có sống sót phương pháp.

Khương Daniel trong thôn tìm phần việc vặt, giúp người chân chạy làm một chút sống, mặc dù thu nhập ít ỏi, nhưng tốt tại hai người vật chất nhu cầu cũng không cao, Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhà mình viện tử trước trên đất trống trồng rau quả, thu hoạch thời điểm Khương Daniel lại giúp chọn một chút đi trên trấn bán.

Ngày đó trong nhà đến con mèo hoang, lập tức liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt mắt, Khương Daniel một bên ghét bỏ nói người đều nuôi không sống còn thế nào nuôi sủng vật, một bên mỗi ngày hừ hừ xoẹt xoẹt cho mèo con thu xếp ăn uống.

Quy ẩn một năm, Khương Daniel về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mèo con cùng một chỗ nhấc lên ánh mắt như nước long lanh nhìn chằm chằm hắn, hắn tâm đều hóa, có lẽ đây chính là sinh hoạt ý Nghĩa chỗ tại đi.

Cho mèo con đeo lên một khối mèo bài, "Về sau ngươi cũng không cần lại làm lang thang cô nhi" lại vì đem mèo ôm vào trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đeo lên cùng khoản tiền liên, "Dạng này ngươi cũng có chủ nhân~ "

Khương Daniel nghĩ, hạnh Phúc Nguyên đến đơn giản như vậy, có Ung Thánh Hựu, có mèo, có bình tĩnh ngày qua ngày.

Nhưng tất cả quá khứ sẽ không liền dễ dàng như vậy bỏ qua chạy trốn người, mỹ mãn kết cục chỉ tồn tại truyện cổ tích bên trong, Khương Daniel quên điểm này.

-05

Bắt đầu làm việc khi về đến nhà, đêm đã khuya, Khương Daniel cảm thấy một tia không tầm thường, trong không khí tung bay một tia tanh hôi.

Trước cửa trong viện rau quả cảnh hoàng tàn khắp nơi, còn chưa kịp lớn lên trái cây toàn bộ chết yểu tại lầy lội không chịu nổi thổ địa bên trong, cửa nửa đậy, "Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu!" Khương Daniel từng tiếng kêu, thanh âm run rẩy đã tăng đến tối đa, chật chội trong phòng lại lại không có Ung Thánh Hựu ngày xưa ôn nhu đáp lại.

"Đinh —— —— —— —— —— "

Yên tĩnh dài dằng dặc ù tai, Khương Daniel nghe không được bất luận cái gì tiếng vang, lạch cạch, nước mắt theo gương mặt lăn xuống trên mu bàn tay, mèo con nằm trên sàn nhà, không, là nằm trong vũng máu, nguyên bản bộ dáng khả ái bây giờ tổn hại khó xử, nếu như không phải khối kia mèo bài, Khương Daniel căn bản không thể tin được đó chính là bọn họ mỗi ngày tương đối mèo con.

Một giây sau, Khương Daniel ngồi liệt trên mặt đất, từng ngụm từng ngụm hít vào khí, hi vọng có thể đạt được một điểm dưỡng khí, ngực quặn đau đã không thể chú ý bên trên, bởi vì giờ khắc này, trong vũng máu, nằm một khối có khắc "Ung" chữ dây chuyền...

Khương Daniel hoa hai ngày thời gian, mới tại man hoang trong rừng cây, tìm được lạnh buốt Ung Thánh Hựu, lần này, hắn rốt cuộc trộm không đến trên người hắn nhiệt độ, đáp lại hắn, chỉ có lâu dài băng hàn.

"Một đêm kia, vì cái gì ngươi sẽ xuất hiện tại kia nơi hẻo lánh đâu?" Khương Daniel vẫn luôn rất hiếu kì lần thứ nhất thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, co ro run lẩy bẩy người là thế nào tham dự vào bang phái ẩu đả bên trong.

"Ta nhìn thấy một con mèo, là nó mang ta tới đó, chờ thời điểm ta phát hiện, mới biết mình thân ở nguy hiểm như vậy hoàn cảnh." Ung Thánh Hựu ôm mèo con hồi ức nói, trên tay ôn nhu vuốt ve mèo lông tóc.

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không trốn?"

"Bởi vì ngươi đến a ~" Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, chứa cả một cái vũ trụ tinh quang, đang nhìn hướng Khương Daniel thời điểm, mãi mãi cũng chảy xuống nhu sóng.

Khương Daniel ôm ấp lấy hồi ức, lại vĩnh viễn, mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu.

-06

"0825, ngươi đang làm gì, mau trở lại!" Ngô cảnh quan tại đầu bên kia điện thoại khàn cả giọng, lại kéo không trở về Khương Daniel bướng bỉnh.

Đơn thương độc mã, xông vào đại ca sào huyệt, Khương Daniel dùng từ Ngô cảnh quan nơi đó trộm được súng, một chút lại một chút, bóp lấy cò súng, những này, tất cả đều là cướp đi Ung Thánh Hựu hung thủ!

Đạn hao hết, trên nắm tay trận, nhưng mà chung quy quả bất địch chúng, loạn quyền côn bổng như mưa to xâm nhập, quẳng tại Khương Daniel trên thân hắn lại không cảm giác được đau đớn, có lẽ hắn tri giác, sớm khi nhìn đến cỗ kia hiện thanh thân thể thời điểm, liền tùy theo rời đi đi.

Đại ca không mất một sợi lông, dùng bóng lưỡng giày da màu đen đế giày, hung hăng giẫm tại bị nhấn ngã xuống đất Khương Daniel mặt, "0825? Ngươi cho rằng ta không biết là ngươi sao?" Một miếng nước bọt vung ra Khương Daniel trên mặt, "Chỉ tiếc cái kia gọi Ung Thánh Hựu hài tử, đến cuối cùng còn tại xin tha cho ngươi, a a a a "

Khương Daniel cái kia có thể khoan nhượng người kia miệng bên trong lại phun ra Ung Thánh Hựu tên, dùng hết sau cùng khí lực tránh ra khóa lại tay chân của mình, Khương Daniel đứng dậy huy quyền.

Bành! Mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập trong không khí, xuyên qua Khương Daniel lồng ngực, nơi đó đã từng tràn đầy ở một cái gọi Ung Thánh Hựu người, bây giờ lại bị vô tình đâm xuyên.

Đáng ghét, đến cuối cùng cũng không thể đánh tên kia một quyền! Thánh Hựu a, ta có lỗi với ngươi.

Danh hiệu 0825 nội ứng Khương Daniel, đời này làm qua hối hận nhất sự tình, chính là hướng cảnh sát cung cấp đại ca tình báo, nếu như không phải là bởi vì hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ không lọt vào lăng nhục cuối cùng trong rừng cô độc nằm hai ngày...

Nhưng có lẽ, nếu như đêm đó Khương Daniel không kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay chạy trốn, không bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu a ra nhiệt khí mà tâm động, không dựa vào bờ sông ánh trăng nhìn lén trên mặt người kia chòm sao, kia đây hết thảy, có phải là liền sẽ không phát sinh?

"Niel, đau không? Đến hô hô ~ "

Khương Daniel trước mắt hiển hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đau lòng bộ dáng, đại thương vết thương nhỏ đều muốn kiên trì hô hô cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu, trở thành Khương Daniel mạnh nhất hữu lực băng dán cá nhân.

"Thích nhất Niel, Niel trên thân có ánh nắng hương vị, dù cho trời mưa xuống có ngươi ở bên người, ta cũng cảm giác là trời trong, a, Niel, nguyên lai ngươi là mặt trời nha!"

Khương Daniel nhớ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu giang hai cánh tay tại trước mặt hắn nhảy nhảy nhót nhót lấy vô ưu vô lự, phảng phất toàn bộ thế giới chỉ có hai người bọn họ.

"Niel, ngươi nói, chúng ta về sau có thể biến thành trên trời tinh tinh sao? Tăng thêm mèo con, chúng ta biến thành ba viên vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ hành tinh có được hay không?"

Khương Daniel ánh mắt dần dần mơ hồ, chỉ còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm đang vang vọng, tại gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó, Khương Daniel vẫn luôn là cô độc hành tinh, gì từng nghĩ tới sẽ tại yên tĩnh Ngân Hà bên trong có được tình yêu?

Thánh Hựu a, ngươi biết mình rất lãng mạn sao?

Khương Daniel vẫn nghĩ đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời, lại không có cơ hội nói ra.

Thân thể không nghe sai khiến rơi rơi xuống mặt đất, tại một mảnh đỏ tươi bên trong, Khương Daniel cuối cùng nhìn thấy, là ba khối liền cùng một chỗ treo biển hành nghề, phía trên có mèo, có Ung, có Khương, phía trên là ba người bọn hắn ký thác.

Khương Daniel cười, Thánh Hựu a, chúng ta rốt cục có thể biến thành vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ ba viên hành tinh.


	387. Chapter 387

【 Dan Ung 】 quãng đời còn lại tướng

Nhìn tối hôm qua giải tán trận, mới ngày đầu tiên liền làm cho đau lòng người wuli bát a, thật thật là muốn đem các ngươi đều dừng lại tại quãng thời gian này bên trong, sẽ giả bộ, tách rời chẳng qua là một giấc mộng mà thôi.

/ vạn hạnh /

Toàn trường chập chờn bát bổng, lớn như vậy sân khấu, chỉ có một người, đứng ở nơi đó, màu vàng nhạt áo len đem nguyên bản gầy gò bộ dáng bao khỏa ra kiên cố giả tượng, áo len bên trên đứng thẳng cọng lông giống con nhím khát vọng mềm mại ôm lại trời sinh mang theo người sống chớ gần gai. Âm nhạc vang lên, ngày bình thường dùng để điều tiết bầu không khí thanh âm giờ phút này ôn nhu chảy xuôi, tại cao thước cự đản xuyên tới xuyên lui, mang theo người nghe bơi vào ai cắt lãng mạn bên trong.

"Không nên cách ta quá xa / cầu ngươi / cầu ngươi / cầu ngươi "

Từng tiếng, từng chữ, khẽ run hi vọng, hát là thời khắc này tâm cảnh đi. Múa trên đài người giống như thụ thương động vật run lẩy bẩy, luôn luôn nhẫn rất khá cảm tính Ung Thánh Hựu, song tay cầm thật chặt Microphone, phảng phất muốn nắm chặt một cái chớp mắt là qua mộng, nước mắt ướt nhẹp đóng chặt lông mi, bò qua tinh xảo trang dung, đánh rớt tại bọn hắn đều vô cùng trân quý yêu quý lấy cái này sân khấu.

Khương Daniel rất muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ôm, nhưng là chân của hắn chân không nghe sai khiến, làm sao đều bước không ra.

"Niel ~ Niel ~" vang lên bên tai Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, hoàn toàn không gặp vừa rồi cực kỳ bi ai."Niel mau dậy đi rồi~ "

Khương Daniel mở to mắt, là quen thuộc ván giường, trong ngực ôm thật chặt, là fan hâm mộ tặng quả đào con rối.

Xoát, nặng nề màn cửa bị kéo ra, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại ánh nắng bên trong, ấm áp mà thoải mái dễ chịu.

"Niel mau dậy đi, chúng ta muốn xuất phát rồi~" dù cho nghịch ánh sáng, Khương Daniel cũng có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ nhếch khóe miệng.

May mắn, kia một trận nước mắt chỉ là mộng mà thôi.

Một kiện áo sơ mi trắng vung ra Khương Daniel trên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu sửa sang lấy ống tay áo trong giọng nói mang theo trách cứ, "Lại nằm ỳ liền thật đến trễ!"

Tóc ngắn màu nâu, hình trái tim bông tai, áo sơ mi trắng, vân nghiêng cà vạt . . . chờ một chút, đây không phải xuất đạo một năm tròn cà phê nghịch tiếp ứng lúc Ung Thánh Hựu sao?

Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp cả làm rõ tình trạng, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường xách lên.

/ một năm tròn /

Ngồi lên xe buýt, Kim Tại Hoán dính tới, "Daniel, các ngươi hôm qua không phải đi chứng nhận tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng sao? Ảnh chụp nhanh lấy ra nhìn xem!"

Khương Daniel mộc mộc lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, album ảnh bên trong là fan hâm mộ ở tàu điện ngầm tung ra một năm tròn tiếp ứng áp phích, không sai, hôm nay đúng là năm 2018 ngày mùng 7 tháng 8.

"A Thánh Hựu ca thật là đẹp trai!" Kim Tại Hoán trượt đến trước một trương, là đứng trên đường phố quay đầu nhìn về phía ống kính Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel nhớ tới, vừa mới bắt đầu nghiên cứu chụp ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài luôn luôn cõng con kia màu đen túi nhiếp ảnh, bên trong chứa các loại mình không hiểu rõ ống kính, tấm hình này là mình vì ca ca chụp.

Ngày mùng 6 tháng 8, từ tàu điện ngầm chứng nhận xong né tránh biển người chạy ra mặt đất hai người, bởi vì một năm tròn ngày kỷ niệm kích động vạn phần, sâu sắc cảm thụ đến bị fan hâm mộ chân thành tha thiết yêu, phần này yêu, là hai chiều a. Hai người vừa nói vừa cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên giơ lên máy ảnh, ngừng bước chân để Khương Daniel đi trước, sau đó chụp được một trương bóng lưng của hắn, "Niel không cảm thấy hôm nay bóng đêm rất đẹp không?"

Hai người đầu chống đỡ cùng một chỗ nhìn xem máy ảnh bên trong ảnh chụp, Khương Daniel Hawaii gió áo thun cùng Seoul đầu đường ánh đèn lẫn nhau chiếu rọi, sáng tỏ như ban ngày.

"Ca!" Khương Daniel gọi lại đi lên phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hơi giơ cằm, khóe miệng dắt một vẻ ôn nhu cười, đem trong mắt chảy xuôi tinh quang chiếu vào Khương Daniel điện thoại trong màn ảnh, giống như bình thường hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel như vậy ấm áp.

Đúng vậy a, thật rất đẹp.

Ống kính bán thợ quay phim tâm tư. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong màn ảnh, Khương Daniel là chói mắt ngày; tại Khương Daniel trong màn ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu là cùng húc ánh trăng sáng.

Nguyên lai buổi sáng kia một trận bất quá là Khương Daniel không có chút nào ý nghĩa ảo giác, bởi vì hiện trong điện thoại cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu, chân thật hạnh phúc đâu.

Vì cảm tạ fan hâm mộ ủng hộ, bọn hắn đặc biệt tại Seoul quán cà phê chuẩn bị một trận nghịch tiếp ứng, xe buýt rất nhanh liền đi tới ước định sân bãi, thét lên cùng cửa chớp âm thanh cuốn tới, đây là mười một người quen thuộc nhất bất quá tràng diện, cũng là mười một người cảm thấy hạnh phúc nhất thời khắc, bởi vì yêu fan hâm mộ, bởi vì bị fan hâm mộ yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thiếp tại pha lê bên trên tại cùng không có thể vào sân fan hâm mộ hỗ động, cái này cơm vung cuồng ma, thật cái gì đều bận tâm đến, Khương Daniel giơ một ly đá đẹp cắn ống hút nhịn không được ở trong lòng muốn nhả rãnh người ca ca này, nhưng là lại có cái gì tốt nói đâu, Thánh Hựu ca chính là như vậy tính cách nha, luôn luôn ôn nhu đối đãi tất cả mọi người.

Hoạt động rất nhanh kết thúc, một ngày chưa ăn mười một người đều có chút hơi vẻ mệt mỏi, nhưng mà trên tâm lý thỏa mãn hay là chiến thắng sinh lý nhu cầu, thậm chí còn chưa đã ngứa.

"Daniel, Daniel ~" trên xe bus đơn giản đồ ăn về sau, một bên Hà Thanh Vân nhỏ nhỏ giọng lôi kéo Khương Daniel, "Thánh Hựu vừa rồi ăn cái gì quá gấp, đem cái này ly cà phê cho hắn đi."

Quả nhiên vẫn là Thanh Vân ca nghĩ đến chu đáo, Khương Daniel không nói hai lời liền đem cà phê đưa cho tại cạnh góc Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt lên tràn đầy cảm kích, lớn hít một hơi về sau, bỗng nhiên há to miệng, "A ~~" chịu khổ quân tiếng nói tại trong xe quanh quẩn.

Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm đem Ung Thánh Hựu cà phê trong tay lấy tới nhấp một miếng, là băng đẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu vui ngọt sợ khổ, như thế một miệng lớn xuống dưới toàn bộ mặt đều nhăn thành một đoàn, đùa giỡn thành công các đội hữu đã bắt đầu cười to đa trọng tấu.

Đùa Ung Thánh Hựu thật là chơi thật vui, nhưng mọi người cũng không phải là không có phân tấc người, Hà Thanh Vân đổi một chén caramel macchiato nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, "Lần sau ăn cơm kiềm chế một chút, ngươi vị này bệnh chính là ăn quá gấp quen!"

Ung Thánh Hựu từng ngụm từng ngụm địa nhiếp nhập lấy đường phân, cũng không có trách cứ đồng đội ý tứ, chỉ là lộ ra một bộ mèo con ủy khuất dạng.

/ mười năm tròn /

Buổi tối hành trình là trực tiếp bình đài an bài nằm truyền bá, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút liền chọn trúng tiết mục tổ chuẩn bị lục sắc cá sấu nhỏ cá áo ngủ, đoạt tại tất cả mọi người đằng trước hứng thú bừng bừng thay đổi, sau đó lại bắt đầu hắn "Chụp ảnh con đường" .

Thánh Hựu ca mặc lục sắc áo ngủ làm sao đáng yêu như thế đâu? Khương Daniel vì chính mình nghĩ như vậy cảm thấy xấu hổ, Thánh Hựu ca nào có không đáng yêu thời khắc đâu? Vẫn luôn là lại soái khí lại đáng yêu Ung Thánh Hựu nha! Nghĩ như vậy, hắn liền thuận tay cầm lên trên kệ áo kia bao sớm đã bị hắn chiếm lấy màu lam cá sấu áo ngủ.

Hôm nay cũng là cùng Thánh Hựu ca có được cùng khoản một ngày đâu ~

Cảm tính ca ca nha, Niel muốn bắt ngươi làm sao bây giờ đâu? Vậy mà tại trực tiếp thời điểm nói fan hâm mộ là hắn mỗi ngày mỗi ngày đánh răng động lực, vậy dạng này có phải là nói không gặp fan hâm mộ thời điểm liền không đánh răng nha? Ca ca làm sao đáng yêu như thế!

Khương Daniel không nghĩ nhiều, liền đem trong lòng nói ra, kết quả vừa vặn rất tốt, cái này ngạnh là không qua được, toàn bộ trực tiếp ở giữa biến thành yêu mến Ung Thánh Hựu đánh răng thảo luận đại hội, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ trăm miệng chớ phân biệt, tăng thêm trước hôm nay bọn hắn vừa mới làm xong thế tuần, vốn là người yếu còn không có điều chỉnh xong, giờ khắc này càng là không có vì chính mình đòi công đạo khí lực, buồn bực đầu làm bộ đi ngủ.

Kế tiếp chủ đề rất nhanh lại gặp phải, trực tiếp chính là như vậy, không thể biên tập không có bổ cứu. Khương Daniel nhìn trước mắt viên kia cái ót, tựa như xù lông lên mèo đồng dạng, xem ra Thánh Hựu ca hay là ít nhiều có chút để ý nha.

Thừa dịp thành viên khác ào ào nói chuyện trời đất khe hở, Khương Daniel cúi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, "Thánh Hựu ca không nên tức giận a, ta không phải cố ý, liền tha thứ ta được không? Meo ~ "

Một cái đôi bàn tay trắng như phấn rơi tại trên đùi của hắn, quả nhiên có hiệu quả, Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường vốn là không thế nào mang thù sinh khí, coi như thật náo điểm chút khó chịu, chỉ cần vung cái kiều không có cái gì không thể mềm hoá hắn.

Bản ý vì thôi miên ASMR khâu, sửng sốt bị Khương Daniel cùng Phác Hữu Trấn cho làm thành ăn truyền bá, đám fan hâm mộ đều tại trực tiếp thời gian kêu khóc dạng này thế nhưng là ngủ không được a, nhưng Khương Daniel khóe mắt quét đến, cạn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu tại kia mười mấy phút bên trong vậy mà chìm vào giấc ngủ, xem ra là thật mệt chết đi.

Cầm đạo cụ bánh kẹo, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, cái này ca nhất định phải bổ sung điểm đường phân mới được, không phải bệnh bao tử lại muốn tới quấy rầy.

Nói lên mười năm sau lại biến thành cái dạng gì chủ đề, thật cảm thấy thật là xa xôi a, nhưng là như bây giờ rõ ràng tình cảm chịu nhất định có thể kéo dài thật lâu đi, đến lúc đó cũng muốn cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng uống chén rượu trắng, giống ca ca cùng đệ đệ đồng dạng, ân, thật tốt ~

/ quãng đời còn lại tướng /

Lại là đêm khuya trở lại ký túc xá, Khương Daniel nhìn xem rũ cụp lấy đầu Ung Thánh Hựu, đột nhiên nhớ tới trong mộng kia phiên tràng cảnh, thế là lớn vượt hai bước, đem người kia ôm vào trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có có phản ứng gì, tạm thời coi là đây là đệ đệ nũng nịu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, vất vả."

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu không có như mộng bên trong đồng dạng lệ như suối trào, nhưng Khương Daniel chính là rất muốn bổ cái trước ôm, nói cho hắn có thể không cần sính cường, mệt mỏi có thể nói mệt mỏi, muốn khóc có thể không cần cố nén, bởi vì còn có hắn cái này đệ đệ tại nha. Nhiều như vậy lời trong lòng, cuối cùng chỉ biến thành một câu vất vả.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản còn cứng đờ thân thể, tại nghe được câu này về sau, hoàn toàn dỡ xuống phòng bị , mặc cho thân thể trọng lượng dựa tại Khương Daniel trên thân.

Câu này liền đủ chứ.

"Các ngươi đang chơi cái gì trò chơi?" Trông thấy một màn này Phác Hữu Trấn một cái bay nhào, đụng vào trên thân hai người, thành viên khác thấy thế cũng cùng nhau tiến lên, mười một người ăn ý, chính là ngươi làm cái gì ta cũng phải cùng một chỗ.

Ôm ấp nhiệt độ còn tại mười một người bên trong lưu chuyển, ùng ục ùng ục thanh âm đánh vỡ một lát ấm áp, Bùi Trân Ánh không có ý tứ gãi đầu.

"Xem ra chúng ta Trân Ánh đói~" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xoa Bùi Trân Ánh bụng một mặt cưng chiều.

"Khó được hôm nay một năm tròn, chúng ta cũng không cần làm dáng người quản lý, ăn khuya đi!" Hà Thanh Vân nguyên địa nhảy cao hơn một mét, vừa rồi trực tiếp thời điểm hắn liền đã bị bánh gatô dẫn dụ phải không được, tâm tâm niệm niệm đều là ăn ăn ăn.

Doãn Trí Thánh nhìn thoáng qua điện thoại, "Mười hai giờ qua đi chính là ngày thứ hai, cho nên, không quan hệ ~ "

Lại Quan Lâm hưng phấn hô lên cá heo âm, "Lớn không được ngày mai lại đi phòng tập thể thao nâng nâng sắt, nên ăn xong là phải ăn!"

Mà giờ khắc này Kim Tại Hoán đã cầm lấy giao hàng đơn, "Hôm nay ta mời khách, mọi người muốn ăn cái gì!"

"Quả nhiên, là chúng ta thành công hộ cá thể kình tử Hoán!" Phác Hữu Trấn tước kêu ồn ào, "Kình tử Hoán vạn tuế! Kình tử Hoán món sườn! Kình tử Hoán chúng ta yêu ngươi!"

"Bọn nhỏ, chúng ta đêm nay xem phim kinh dị sao?" Hà Thanh Vân thừa thế xuất ra mua được DVD, phát ra nhiệt tình mời.

"Đừng a, Thanh Vân ca lần trước xem phim kinh dị mình trước hết ngủ, không có ý nghĩa ~" Lý Đại Huy không nể mặt mũi đảo ca ca "Đen liệu", chọc cho tất cả mọi người đem hỏa lực tập trung công hướng Hà Thanh Vân.

Khương Daniel nắm tay dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, nhìn xem hắn dần dần khôi phục sinh khí, quả nhiên đồng đội là hữu hiệu nhất lương phương, cùng mọi người cùng một chỗ liền cái gì đều quên, chỉ còn lại vui vẻ phong phú lấy mỗi phút mỗi giây.

+++

Luôn có kết thúc một ngày, nhưng mà ký ức sẽ tồn lưu cực kỳ lâu, khóc cũng là có thể, nhưng là khóc xong sau nhớ phải cho mình một cái mỉm cười.

Bởi vì nha, chúng ta kiểu gì cũng sẽ lại gặp nhau, đến lúc đó, cũng phải giống như vậy chăm chú ôm cùng một chỗ nha.

Quá khứ, nhận được chiếu cố; quãng đời còn lại, mời nhiều chỉ giáo.


	388. Chapter 388

【 Ung Dan 】 chơi trốn tìm

Còn đắm chìm tại phân biệt trong thống khổ, viết một thiên ngọt ngào đến hóa giải một chút tâm tình ~

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

202 tinh cầu chính gặp phải mỗi năm một lần niên kỉ khảo hạch cuối cùng, lần này tấn thăng danh ngạch chỉ có một cái, người ứng cử: Khương Daniel & Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khảo hạch duy nhất tiêu chuẩn, là bắt được con mồi số lượng.

Tại 202 tinh cầu, một khi sau khi thành niên, nghĩ muốn gia nhập tổ chức thành vì thiên sứ, liền nhất định phải nắm giữ thiết yếu đi săn kỹ năng, nhưng mà cũng không có người nào có thể cho ra một bao hoàn chỉnh đi săn phương pháp, bởi vì, bọn hắn cần đi săn, là tâm.

Nói đến đây coi như là một hạng rất hạnh phúc công việc đi, thợ săn có thể thông qua chính mình thủ đoạn đi thắng được con mồi tâm, chỉ cần ta tâm động, thợ săn cánh liền sẽ thêm vào một cái lông chim, cuối cùng đạt tới hoàn thành hình liền có thể tấn cấp làm thiên sứ, năm nay trổ hết tài năng Ung Dan hai người chính là trong đó người nổi bật.

Hậu tuyển danh sách công bố về sau, chờ lệnh đám thợ săn đều đánh cược, đến cùng là đảo ngược mị lực mật đào đan hội chiến thắng, hay là thú vị chế tạo cơ ấm lòng Ung có thể gãy quế.

"Thánh Hựu ca, lần này tấn thăng cơ hội ta tình thế bắt buộc, quá trình bên trong như có mạo phạm còn mời ca thứ lỗi." Ngoài miệng kêu ca, lời nói ra lại không hề có một chữ có cung kính ý tứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm quen thuộc cái này rêu rao ương ngạnh Khương Daniel, người trẻ tuổi đem tất cả phong mang đều triển lộ không bỏ sót, chỉ muốn hướng chỗ có người chứng minh mình có bao nhiêu ưu tú, nhưng lại không biết khả năng này sẽ trở thành địch nhân công kích uy hiếp. "Ừm, ca cũng rất xem trọng Niel a ~ "

Khương Daniel đương nhiên đoán không ra người trưởng thành lõi đời, coi như quẳng xuống ngoan thoại đối với Khương Daniel đến nói cũng bất quá là đi qua loa, dù sao ngay trước mặt của nhiều người như vậy, hắn cũng không thể mất uy phong, về phần Ung Thánh Hựu, đúng là cái khó được đối thủ, hai người tại năng lực bên trên có thể nói là lực lượng ngang nhau, mà lại đi săn phương thức lại không hoàn toàn giống nhau, tạm thời cho là học thuật nghiên cứu thảo luận, nhìn loại kia hình thức tại săn bắt lòng người bên trên càng có hiệu quả đi.

Sau cùng thi đấu lúc dài vì một ngày, địa điểm vì thành phố Seoul dòng người dày đặc nhất sân chơi.

Thu ý vị dần dần dày, lá phong phủ thêm ấm áp Hoàng, một mảnh hai mảnh một đóa hai đóa điểm xuyết lấy tịch liêu cành cây, cuối tuần sân chơi còn nhiều bắt được đối tượng, khảo nghiệm Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, chỉ là tốc độ mà thôi.

Tiểu nữ hài khí cầu đột nhiên rời tay phi thăng, thẻ ở trên nhánh cây, gấp đến độ oa oa kêu to, Khương Daniel một cái nhảy vọt, ỷ vào thân cao chân dài ưu thế, nháy mắt liền đem tiểu nữ hài mến yêu chi vật cứu ra, lại phụ tặng một cái ngựa Charlone cười, đinh, tiểu nữ hài yêu thích chi tâm bỏ vào trong túi.

Khương Daniel chính đắc chí thời điểm, quay người lại trông thấy trên ghế dài Ung Thánh Hựu, tay không tiếp được một mảnh xoay tròn bay xuống lá phong, đừng tại âm thầm rơi lệ thiếu nữ sau tai, thiếu nữ thần thương nháy mắt đạt được chữa trị, khóe mắt tia chớp nước mắt biến thành giấu vào Ung Thánh Hựu ẩn hình cánh một viên ái tâm, nhẹ nhàng mềm mại địa, hóa thành một cây trắng noãn lông vũ.

Tuy nói tiêu vật đủ nhiều, nhưng Thánh Hựu ca tốc độ như vậy, sợ không phải là muốn đem chiến thắng quyền chắp tay nhường cho. Khương Daniel linh cơ khẽ động, run lên cánh, lập tức hấp dẫn đến một đám meo gâu tinh nhân, lông xù một đoàn lại một đoàn, đều hướng bên cạnh hắn chen. Nhất là thụ tiểu miêu tiểu cẩu hoan nghênh Khương Daniel, một mực đem loại lực hấp dẫn như thế này xem như mình người kỹ, không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ hắn cũng sẽ không dễ dàng thi triển. Nhưng là hắn mất được rồi, tại sân chơi lại có thể thu nhận bao nhiêu động vật đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu bất động thanh sắc, tại nước chảy xiết trong đám người vẫn đứng yên, lá phong đáng chú ý Hoàng sấn thác hắn hơi có vẻ mặt tái nhợt cùng thon gầy thân hình, thấp mặt mày, từ yết hầu chỗ sâu phát ra thanh âm êm tai nói, một bài uyển chuyển tình ca chui vào tất cả mọi người lỗ tai.

Cause I' m a pilot anywhere/Cause I' m a pilot anywhere/lighting star shooting star/ 줄 게 내 Galaxy/Cause I' m a pilot anywhere/Cause I' m your pilot 네 곁 에 / 저 별 을 따 네 게 만 / 줄 게 my Galaxy

Chậm rãi thâm tình phối hợp Ung Thánh Hựu dung nhan tuyệt mỹ, đừng nói là quá khứ người qua đường ngừng chân cảm mến, hắn Khương Daniel đều kém chút động diêu.

Không được, tiếp tục như vậy liền thua! Ca hát không phải hắn sở trường, nhưng khiêu vũ đúng a!

Hành động phái Khương Daniel dùng ma lực điều động trong sân chơi âm hưởng, truyền bá lên cảm giác tiết tấu mãnh liệt bối cảnh âm, nháy mắt che lại Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng ca, Khương Daniel thân thể đi theo tiến vào âm nhạc quốc gia bên trong, mỗi một ngón tay, mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông, đều tại diễn lại khiến người tâm động không khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thèm để ý Khương Daniel đem hắn đi săn đối tượng đoạt đi chuyện này, dù sao tranh tài cũng không có minh xác quy tắc, dạng này hơi có vẻ "Hèn hạ" hành vi nhìn ở trong mắt, phản lại cảm thấy cái này đệ đệ đối thành tích nghiêm túc chấp nhất lộ ra có chút đáng yêu.

Tiếng chuông cùng với mặt trời lặn vang lên, ý vị này giữa hai người thành quả đến nghiệm thu thời khắc. Thật đáng tiếc, hai người săn bắt dự tính trong lòng lượng là nhất trí, tranh tài tuyệt không có thể phân ra thắng bại.

"Ai nói?" Khương Daniel đã tính trước, hắn còn có một chiêu cuối cùng.

Không có một ai nơi hẻo lánh, Khương Daniel đem sau cùng đi săn đối tượng bức đến góc tường, dư huy phác hoạ ra người kia đẹp mắt hình dáng, giờ phút này trong miệng hắn còn ngậm một cây kẹo que, loáng thoáng lộ ra cây đào mật thành thục hương thơm. Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm người kia đôi mắt, đem tay trái của hắn nâng quá đỉnh đầu nhấn ở trên tường, tay phải thì bị hắn chế trụ chống đỡ tại sau lưng eo trên tổ. Mật đào vị dự cảnh tới gần người kia, "Ca, phụ cận cũng không có người nào, ca liền đem tâm của ngươi giao cho ta đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm biết đứa nhỏ này không còn thiện tâm, không nghĩ tới lại thật liền đem chủ ý đánh tới trên người mình đến. Giãy dụa một lát, quả nhiên vẫn là đánh không lại tráng kiện Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ từ bỏ bộ dáng, có chút kéo lên khóe miệng, "Tốt ~ "

Khương Daniel dương dương tự đắc, ở trong lòng đã diễn thử lên tấn thăng cảm nghĩ, lại hồi lâu không gặp người kia yêu thích chi tâm biến thành hắn một cây cánh chim.

Thừa dịp Khương Daniel ngẩn người nghi hoặc thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng thân hướng về phía trước, nguyên bản tại hai người khoảng cách ở giữa nở rộ chói lọi trời chiều giờ phút này không có chút điểm vị trí, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đem kia khe hở lấp đầy.

Cây đào mật điềm hương truyền đến Khương Daniel miệng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt sát lại gần như vậy, gần phải Khương Daniel nghe được tim đập của mình, cũng trơ mắt nhìn xem lòng của mình nhảy lên một cái, trôi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cánh sau lưng.

Môi cùng môi khoảng cách được phóng thích.

"Cái này, cái này không công bằng!" Khương Daniel bối rối đẩy cách Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca khẳng định đã vì người khác tâm động qua, ta mới có thể không thu được ca trái tim..."

Lời nói chưa nói tận, Ung Thánh Hựu phản tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel vai, đem hắn đặt xuống đến trên tường, hai cánh tay cánh tay quấn ra một cái Khương Daniel khoảng cách, Khương Daniel nhìn xem phía trên kia gân xanh, gợi cảm lại trí mạng, không chịu được nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Nhìn xem đệ đệ hốt hoảng thần sắc Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, một cái búng tay, từ Khương Daniel cánh sau lưng ở giữa điều ra một cây nguyên thủy nhất lông vũ, nâng trong lòng bàn tay đưa đến Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Bị trong suốt bọt biển bao khỏa lông vũ tại trời chiều chiếu rọi hạ lóe lộng lẫy ánh sáng, Khương Daniel tập trung nhìn vào, phía trên kia, rõ ràng viết tâm động người sở hữu danh tự —— Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đây không phải đã sớm cho ngươi sao?" Nghe xong lời này, Khương Daniel mặt lập tức trướng đến huyết hồng, Ung Thánh Hựu giống trông thấy làm cho người ta thương yêu mèo con đồng dạng, vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel một đầu phấn lông.

Liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu quay người chuẩn bị rời đi thời điểm, phía sau đột nhiên đánh tới một cỗ trọng lực, tiếp xuống chính là bên trái chỗ cổ truyền đến đau nhức.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi làm sao cùng chó đồng dạng đâu?"

Tiểu tử hư này, vậy mà tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ cổ cắn một cái.

Đúng, 202 tinh cầu người còn có một hạng bẩm sinh linh lực, có thể tại người khác trên thân lưu lại giống nốt ruồi ấn ký, mỗi người phương thức không giống, cái này Khương Daniel quả nhiên là cái vũ lực phái, ngay cả lưu ấn ký đều là trực tiếp bên trên miệng cắn phương thức...

"Hiện tại, ca chính là ta." Khương Daniel dính tại Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong, thì thào nói mơ hồ không rõ, "Cái thiên sứ này, không giờ cũng a."


	389. Chapter 389

【 Ung Dan 】 Kanda sushi

< cá hồi đâm thân >

"Ca, đêm nay đi ăn Kanda sushi đi!" Êm đẹp trên đường đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bị đột nhiên xuất hiện Lại Quan Lâm chân thật làm cho giật mình, trong ngực sách cũng đi theo thất kinh bốn phía tán đi.

Lại Quan Lâm gãy lên đôi chân dài, ngồi xổm người xuống một tay cất bóng rổ một tay giúp Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên sách vở. Đem cuối cùng một quyển sách nhét về cho hắn chủ nhân về sau, Lại Quan Lâm thuận thế cởi xuống chủ nhân hai vai bao, đơn bên cạnh treo tại mình trên vai."Thánh Hựu ca, kia một nhà ta muốn đi thật lâu, ngươi theo giúp ta có được hay không ~ "

Ai có thể nghĩ tới trong trường học nhân khí vương Lại Quan Lâm, bản thể vậy mà là "Ung Thánh Hựu vật trang sức" đâu?

Nói lên bọn hắn quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nghĩ thở dài lại cảm thấy rất tốt cười. Làm Hàn Quốc đến cảng học sinh trao đổi Ung Thánh Hựu, cô đơn tại cái này đại học vượt qua2 năm thời gian, năm thứ ba đến cái Đài Loan tiểu tử Lại Quan Lâm, không biết tính sao liền ỷ lại vào hắn, hấp tấp theo sát tiến Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở vũ đạo xã, hơn phân nửa học kỳ quá khứ, thành trường học bóng rổ tiểu vương tử, poppin làm thế nào cũng học không được...

"Ca! Làm ơn làm ơn" Lại Quan Lâm còn không có từ bỏ mình nũng nịu đại pháp, "Nghe nói trong tiệm đầu bếp cùng ca giống nhau là người Hàn Quốc a, ca thật không đi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cũng không có muốn ý cự tuyệt, nói thật hắn còn rất ưa thích cái này yêu nũng nịu vươn người đệ đệ, mà lại đến Hồng Kông những năm này, còn thật có chút tưởng niệm Hàn Quốc, không phải liền là sushi sao, đi thì đi cũng không có gì.

Kanda sushi cách trường học không tính gần, vị trí cũng có chút lệch, hai người phí hết một phen công phu mới tìm được, mặt tiền cửa hàng không lớn, vị trí trung tâm là chuyên thuộc về đầu bếp bên trong đảo khu, sushi quay vòng mang lên thường cách một đoạn khoảng cách liền đặt vào lam lục hai cái đĩa, khách hàng vào cửa hàng sau có thể lĩnh được một ống viết có tên món ăn thăm trúc, mỗi ngày hạn định cung ứng, cho dù tốt ăn đồ ăn cùng là một người một ngày cũng chỉ có thể ăn vào một lần. Chọn tốt đồ ăn phóng tới màu lam trên mâm, đầu bếp thu được hiện trường chế tác, sau đó ngươi liền có thể một bên quan sát đầu bếp biểu diễn, một bên chờ trước mắt lục sắc đĩa bị mong đợi mỹ vị chứa điểm rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật không phải rất có thể hiểu được một cái người Hàn Quốc cố ý chạy đến Hồng Kông mở đồ ăn kiểu Nhật cửa hàng dự tính ban đầu, nhưng một nghĩ như vậy thời điểm lại cảm thấy mình rất tốt cười, chẳng lẽ ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu không phải một cái người Hàn Quốc chạy tới Hồng Kông đọc sách sao? Bên cạnh ngươi cái kia poppin ngớ ngẩn không phải cũng tại poppin xã đợi hơn phân nửa cái học kỳ?

Đầu bếp ăn mặc vẫn còn rất có mấy phần Hàn Quốc hương vị, phẳng phiu áo sơ mi trắng, bao vây lấy khoan hậu kiên cố bả vai, kéo lên ống tay áo lộ ra đẹp mắt cánh tay đường cong, gọn gàng màu đen tạp dề hệ tại bên hông, lại rõ ràng cảm giác được ra hắn khác hẳn với thường nhân cao eo tuyến, nghĩ đến là cái cùng Lại Quan Lâm có thể liều một trận đôi chân dài đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch trong chén ấm áp huyền gạo trà, con mắt theo trong tiệm ánh đèn đi hướng, rơi tại người kia chỗ cổ, màu đỏ rực khăn mặt tập hợp thành một luồng quấn tại trên cổ, xem ra là trong đó lòng tham trương dương nhân vật a, kia xóa diễm lệ cùng người kia cánh môi màu sắc lại giống nhau đến mấy phần, lại tinh tế xem xét, không được, làm sao lại có dáng dấp giống như vậy cây đào mật người!

Trong tiệm mấy cái nữ khách hàng chắc hẳn cũng là mộ danh mà đến, nhưng cùng hai người bọn họ khác biệt, các nàng mộ chính là sắc đẹp chi danh."Mau nhìn! Mau nhìn! Đầu bếp mắt phải sừng có một nốt ruồi! Trời ạ, quá đẹp mắt đi!"

Lại Quan Lâm tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng thì thầm, "Đừng nghe bọn họ! Thánh Hựu ca trên mặt chòm sao nốt ruồi khá là đẹp đẽ ~ "

Được được được, chứng nhận ngươi là toàn cảng thứ nhất Ung thổi còn không được sao? !

Màu lam đĩa chuyển tới đầu bếp trước mặt —— cá hồi đâm thân.

Đầu bếp lấy ra nửa phiến băng tươi cá hồi, lực đạo ổn trọng nhổ đi trong đó gai lớn, đao lên đao rơi ở giữa, cá hồi bị cắt thành một số khối lớn, thay đổi một thanh khác đao, rầm rầm, đường cong trôi chảy xẹt qua màu đỏ dưới đáy, da cá hoàn hảo tách rời. Lại đổi một thanh hơi nhỏ một chút đao, đầu bếp trong tay cá hồi bị đều đều cắt thành 0. 3cm độ dày. Lấy ra một cái sâu bàn đổ vào chuẩn bị kỹ càng khối băng, trải lên giữ tươi màng, lại ở phía trên xen vào nhau trên sạp hàng một tầng tử Tô Diệp, mỗi một phiến tử Tô Diệp bên trên lại lại tô điểm quyển làm hoa hình cá hồi phiến, trong mâm tựa như nở rộ mấy đóa kiều diễm như hoa. Đám khán giả coi là đến đánh giá mỹ vị thời khắc, lại chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn đầu bếp dùng giữ tươi màng che lại kia một bàn, sau đó đưa nó đi đầu tiến vào tủ lạnh trong bụng. Khi nhưng thời gian này đầu bếp cũng không có nhàn rỗi, bắt đầu dùng sinh rút, dấm, đường trắng, nước sôi điều trị liêu trấp, sắp đặt tại lục sắc trên mâm, bên cạnh tá lấy mù tạc tương, phía trên đứng thẳng một khối nhỏ bảng hiệu —— mời y theo người yêu thích gia nhập số lượng vừa phải mù tạc tương tiến hành gia vị.

Năm phút sau, đâm thân lấy ra, có chút bốc lên lạnh sương cá hồi hoa, độ dày vừa phải, cửa vào thơm ngon.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, càng nhìn thấy kia đầu bếp màu đỏ rực cười, ngọt như cái này cá hồi đâm thân, hòa tan tại vòm miệng của hắn bên trong.

< tay cầm sushi >

Lại Quan Lâm là sushi cuồng nhiệt người, kia lần về sau càng là thường xuyên lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng Kanda sushi chạy. Ung Thánh Hựu liền có cơ hội, thưởng thức đầu bếp xuất phẩm, cũng một cách tự nhiên biết được người nọ có tên chữ —— Khương Daniel.

Chủ đề của ngày hôm nay là tay cầm sushi, tươi mới cá hồi, bạch thân cá, sò biển, kim thương ngư cắt thành phiến thả tại tuyết trắng hương nhu cơm nắm bên trên, tại Khương Daniel hai tay một nắm một vò ở giữa, thành từng đoàn từng đoàn làm cho người ta thèm nhỏ dãi cực hạn mỹ vị.

Lại Quan Lâm ăn đến ngược lại là rất niềm vui, Ung Thánh Hựu thì là một ngụm tiếp một ngụm rót lấy trà nóng, rốt cục lấy cớ đi toilet thời điểm, chạy đến cửa hàng trong ngõ hẻm bên cạnh thật sâu trao đổi lấy hô hấp.

"Còn tốt chứ?" Trước mắt xuất hiện một chén nước ấm, Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên qua kia trong suốt chén thân trông thấy một cái hoa râm màu tóc nam tử trẻ tuổi, nhất thời không biết cái này nước có nên hay không tiếp.

Người kia nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt tay đi nắm chặt một chén kia ấm áp, Ung Thánh Hựu phương mới nhìn rõ hắn mắt phải phía dưới viên kia nốt ruồi, bỗng nhiên che mở lớn miệng, "Ngươi..."

"Ừm?" Người kia một mặt hoang mang, đột nhiên hiểu ra, từ cố vấn vuốt vuốt một đầu lông mềm, "Ngươi không nhận ra ta a?"

Nguyên lai Khương Daniel là thanh âm như vậy, cùng nấu ăn lúc ổn trọng khác biệt, mềm nhu hoạt bát ngữ điệu, lấy xuống khăn trùm đầu sau trương dương tóc xám càng làm cho hắn bằng thêm mấy phần thiếu niên ý vị.

"Không, không có ý tứ..." Ung Thánh Hựu dỡ xuống phòng bị, uống vào một ngụm nước ấm, cảm giác dòng nước ấm trong thân thể chảy xuôi, dễ chịu rất nhiều.

"Bên trong tiểu thí hài kia là bạn trai ngươi?" Khương Daniel từ trong túi móc ra một bao kẹo mềm, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay nhét một viên quả đào vị, một bên nhai lấy một bên như không có việc gì hỏi.

Xảy ra bất ngờ bát quái đánh Ung Thánh Hựu một trở tay không kịp, chỉ có thể phản xạ có điều kiện tính lắc lắc đầu.

"Ta liền nói không phải nha." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm một câu.

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe rõ.

"Không có gì, ngươi có phải hay không không thể ăn sinh lạnh?" Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt chấn kinh, người này làm sao biết."Kia tiểu tử cũng quá không có nhãn lực độc đáo, mang dạ dày người không tốt Thiên Thiên chạy nơi này đến, còn mỗi lần đều điểm sinh lạnh, ngươi hay là sớm một chút vung hắn đi."

"? ? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này biểu lộ trừ dấu chấm hỏi hay là dấu chấm hỏi, đều nói qua không phải bạn trai, sao là vung hắn nói chuyện, mà lại ngươi một cái đầu bếp quản được cũng quá rộng đi, ngay cả khách hàng tình cảm quan hệ đều muốn xử lý sao?

Phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu phòng bị, Khương Daniel khoát khoát tay cánh tay, "A, ngươi đừng hiểu lầm!" Một bộ bản thân trong sạch bộ dáng, "Ta là nhìn ngươi mỗi lần đều một bên ăn cái gì một bên vò bụng, còn tưởng rằng là ta xử lý xảy ra vấn đề, nhưng là cái khác khách hàng lại không chút, quang ngươi dạng này, ta liền nghĩ nói có thể là cá nhân ngươi thể chất, không quá phù hợp ăn sống lạnh..."

Một mạch nói một tràng lời giải thích, ngược lại là đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm cười.

< trứng gà quyển >

Hôm nay trên mặt bàn nhiều một bàn trứng gà quyển, hơn nữa còn là kiểu Hàn. Ung Thánh Hựu biết, đây là Khương Daniel đặc biệt cung ứng. Ấm áp tinh tế cảm giác, nương theo lấy rau quả hạt tròn mùi thơm tại giữa răng môi nở rộ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút nhớ nhà, khóe mắt không tự giác liền nổi lên một trận ẩm ướt ý.

Lại Quan Lâm còn ở bên cạnh ăn tươi tôm đâm thân, không hề hay biết Ung Thánh Hựu biến hóa rất nhỏ.

Hay là đầu kia hẻm nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại bên tường, ngẩng đầu nhìn lâu vũ ở giữa hẹp khe nhỏ bên trong nôn lộ ra một khối nhỏ bầu trời đêm, không biết thời khắc này nhà người đang làm gì đấy? Lúc trước khăng khăng phó cảng làm học sinh trao đổi, thậm chí đều không có cân nhắc về đến trong nhà người không có nhiều bỏ được, cũng quên đi mình có bao nhiêu sợ hãi một người.

Mặc dù hiện ở bên người có cái dính người đệ đệ Lại Quan Lâm, nhưng hắn càng nhiều hơn chính là lấy tiền bối thân phận tại chiếu cố hắn, chưa nói tới tình cảm gì an ủi.

"Nói thật, ta cũng có chút nhớ nhà." Khương Daniel chẳng biết lúc nào tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người chỗ trống dựa tường, trong tay vẫn như cũ nắm lấy một bao kẹo mềm, nhưng không có muốn mở ra ăn động tác.

Người này, vì cái gì tổng có thể biết mình cần gì đâu? Hay là nói đây chỉ là trùng hợp thôi, bởi vì bọn hắn đều là thân tại tha hương người Hàn Quốc.

"Ta có thể ôm ngươi sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi như vậy, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, liền cho hắn một cái mạnh mẽ ôm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong ngực hắn nghe được trứng gà quyển hương vị, thoải mái dễ chịu lại ấm áp, là làm cho lòng người an quê hương hương vị. Có thể chứ, có thể tại trên thân người này sưởi ấm sao?

"Thánh Hựu ca, các ngươi đang làm gì?" Lại Quan Lâm kích động đến mang một ít giạng thẳng chân thanh âm xâm nhập thế giới hai người.

Khương Daniel buông ra ôm ấp, đổi thành một tay ôm vai tư thế, hài hước nhìn xem Lại Quan Lâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trước mắt hai người ít nhiều có chút ngây thơ, hắn cũng không nghĩ giải thích cái gì, bất quá là một cái ôm, không đáng cùng một đứa bé đưa khí, cũng không đáng cho một cái nhận biết không lâu người cái gì danh phận.

Lại Quan Lâm tức hổn hển hướng về phía Khương Daniel đi tới, nhưng mà Khương Daniel chỉ là hơi có vẻ ngoài ý muốn nhìn xem trong ngực cái kia không có đẩy ra mình Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ nhàng gần sát lỗ tai của hắn, "Ngươi biết không? Không hiểu được cự tuyệt, cũng không phải là thiện lương." Sau đó liền từ Lại Quan Lâm bên người đi qua, trở lại hắn Kanda sushi trong tiệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel là có ý gì, không hiểu được cự tuyệt, nói là hắn không hiểu được cự tuyệt Lại Quan Lâm cho tới nay thẳng tiến hảo cảm sao? Hay là nói Khương Daniel vừa rồi một loạt cử chỉ thân mật?

Trứng gà quyển thêm rau quả sẽ càng càng mỹ vị, tình cảm bên trong nếu như thêm một người, lại không phải chuyện tốt, huống chi Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cũng không có dự định tiếp nhận Lại Quan Lâm, lại còn một mực cho hắn hi vọng, đây đúng là "Không thiện lương" .

Về phần Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy hắn giống quả đào vị kẹo mềm, xem ra ăn thật ngon, nhưng tham lam có thể sẽ dẫn đến sâu răng.

< trứng bao cơm >

"Thánh Hựu ca, buổi chiều đến một chuyến sân bóng rổ đi."

Thu được Lại Quan Lâm tin nhắn thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn Lại ở trong chăn bên trong, hôm nay cũng không có lớp, thời tiết cũng không tệ lắm, thoạt nhìn là cái "Cự tuyệt" ngày tốt lành.

Nhưng mà trên sân bóng rổ một màn xáo trộn Ung Thánh Hựu lý tưởng chủ Nghĩa.

Đây không phải là Khương Daniel sao?

Màu trắng rộng sau lưng thêm quần đùi, căng đầy hữu lực tứ chi từ trong khe hở chui ra ngoài, phách lối phải không ai bì nổi, hormone tiếp tục phát ra, bên sân đã tốp năm tốp ba tụ tập xem náo nhiệt học sinh, mà cỗ kia mê người nhục thể lại còn đỉnh lấy một trương người vật vô hại mặt, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phất tay cười to, hai viên thỏ răng rêu rao.

Ngày bình thường bóng rổ tiểu vương tử Lại Quan Lâm tùy tiện luyện cái cầu cái gì cũng đã đầy đủ các học sinh cuồng nhiệt, hôm nay còn mang lên như thế cái đánh vào thị giác lực mười phần Khương Daniel, là náo loại nào?

"Thánh Hựu ca, hai chúng ta nói xong, ai thua ai liền từ bỏ ngươi!" Lại Quan Lâm ôm bóng rổ, liếc mắt nhìn Khương Daniel, mặt mũi tràn đầy viết "Ngươi hôm nay chết chắc! Ta Lại Quan Lâm là thật sự tức giận!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lấy cái trán, "Quan Lâm hay là hài tử đùa giỡn thì thôi, làm sao ngươi ư?"

Đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu chất vấn, Khương Daniel chỉ là quệt miệng nhún vai.

Lời này vừa vặn rất tốt, nháy mắt cho Lại Quan Lâm trên đầu lại tưới một mồi lửa, "Ca ta làm sao liền là tiểu hài tử, ta không là tiểu hài tử!" Không cố vấn còn có lời muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu, Lại Quan Lâm đầu tiên khởi xướng công kích.

Tại trong đại học quát tháo sân bóng Lại Quan Lâm, hết lần này tới lần khác lần này chọc tới thần kinh vận động phát đạt Khương Daniel, rất nhanh liền tại mồ hôi cùng hai chân bất lực ở giữa thua trận tranh tài.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên bên sân khăn mặt vung tại Lại Quan Lâm trên đầu, "Lau lau!" Cái này đệ đệ hắn thật là không biết phải nói gì tốt, "Ngươi nói ngươi ném không mất mặt, tốt tốt một cái sân bóng Tiểu Bá Vương bây giờ bị đánh cho hoa rơi nước chảy, để những cái kia thầm mến học tỷ của ngươi học muội nhóm về sau nhìn ngươi thế nào?"

"Các nàng nhìn ta như thế nào ta mới mặc kệ!" Lại Quan Lâm đột nhiên đằng đứng lên, "Trọng yếu chính là Thánh Hựu ca nhìn ta như thế nào!"

"Ai ta nói tiểu thí hài, ngươi đã thua, có chơi có chịu về sau đừng trêu chọc Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel nhưng muốn bổ thêm một đao.

"Ngươi cũng không phải vật gì tốt, một người trưởng thành cùng tiểu hài đánh cược, cũng không để cho điểm!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn như không khác biệt nhục mạ, nhưng mà trong lời nói hay là thiên vị lấy Lại Quan Lâm, dù sao cũng là đệ đệ, hắn vẫn có chút lòng trắc ẩn.

Khương Daniel cũng không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu điểm kia bất công, dài cánh tay duỗi ra đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, đối Lại Quan Lâm lại là dừng lại thao tác, "Ngươi ca ta liền mang đi, ta thúc đẩy rồi~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù lâu dài nhảy poppin, làm sao khí lực hay là không sánh bằng một cái tay không nấu ăn đầu bếp, cứ như vậy bị dắt lấy hạ sân bóng. Phủi phủi trên thân kề cận Khương Daniel mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, Khương Daniel đi đầu nói lời nói, "Không cám ơn ta sao? Dạng này tính là giúp ngươi cự tuyệt tiểu thí hài kia."

Nguyên lai đây là đang giúp đỡ làm cự tuyệt nha? Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu có chút mất mác.

Khương Daniel bắt được kia chớp mắt là qua hơi biểu lộ, dò xét lấy cổ đem mặt đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Ngươi thất vọng rồi?" Phát hiện trên mặt hắn nổi lên ửng hồng, Khương Daniel giống nhặt được bảo đồng dạng, "Nguyên lai ngươi hi vọng ta thắng a?"

"Ta không phải, ta không có, ngươi đừng nói mò!" Phủ nhận tam liên xuất kích, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này xem như càng tô càng đen.

Khương Daniel cười ha ha, cười đáp âm thanh đều khàn khàn, "Có phải là không quan hệ ha ha, dù sao hiện tại tiểu thí hài kia sẽ không lại ngấp nghé ngươi."

"Không cần ngươi hỗ trợ, ta vốn là dự định hôm nay cự tuyệt hắn!" Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt nắm đấm thẳng tắp sống lưng, bị Khương Daniel chế giễu để hắn cảm thấy rất khó chịu nhưng là mình lại đuối lý.

"Ngươi cũng quá đáng yêu đi!" Khương Daniel ngưng cười, lớn để tay lên Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, "Hiện tại bắt đầu ngươi không cần học tập cự tuyệt" vuốt vuốt đầu người nọ, "Không hiểu cự tuyệt cũng rất tốt, dạng này ngươi liền sẽ không cự tuyệt ta."

"Hôm nay làm cho ngươi trứng bao cơm đi, " Khương Daniel quay người đón ánh nắng đi hướng trước, không quên kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Phía trên dùng sốt cà chua viết cái gì tốt đâu? Viết Ung đáng yêu có được hay không?"

Là ai nói "Không hiểu được cự tuyệt, cũng không phải là thiện lương" ? Hiện tại lại để cho hắn không cần cự tuyệt cũng có thể.

Ai, mặc kệ, phản chính tự mình cũng không lỗ, tạm thời cứ như vậy đi.


	390. Chapter 390

【 Dan Ung 】 mười tám tuổi nháy mắt

#00

"Hội trưởng nim hội trưởng nim, nghe nói lớp bên cạnh mới tới cái học sinh chuyển trường, khiêu vũ giống như rất lợi hại dáng vẻ, chúng ta câu lạc bộ nếu không đem hắn đào đến đây đi!"

Đối mặt câu lạc bộ thành viên trách trách hô hô "Bẩm báo", hội trưởng đại nhân con mắt từ đầu tới đuôi liền không có từ trong tay chai cola bên trong dời qua, ùng ục ùng ục, một hơi để sảng khoái bọt khí tràn ngập toàn bộ khoang miệng, nâng lên gương mặt thịt cho dù ai nhìn cũng nhịn không được nghĩ bóp một thanh, nhưng mà bộ dáng khả ái một giây sau lập tức phá công.

"Nấc ~~~~" tuy nói Cocacola sở dĩ để người như thế trầm mê đại bộ phận công lao ở chỗ sau cùng cái này một hơi, nhưng như thế long trời lở đất hình tượng hủy hết nấc, chỉ sợ chỉ có chúng ta hội trưởng đại nhân có thể diễn dịch được đi ra.

"Hội trưởng nim, ta còn nghe nói nha, hiện tại kịch bản xã, ca hát xã đều tại đoạt hắn, " câu lạc bộ thành viên ra vẻ thần bí che miệng tới gần hội trưởng bên tai, "Thậm chí tướng thanh xã đều đối với hắn tình thế bắt buộc dáng vẻ!"

Ngọa tào, cái này là thần thánh phương nào, vừa mới chuyển trường bao lâu, liền thành các đại xã đoàn cạnh đánh nhau tranh bánh trái thơm ngon? Có thể nhẫn nại không thể nhẫn nhục (không phải), các ngươi nghĩ như vậy muốn đồ vật, ta lớn 20th Century B-Boys vũ đạo xã nhưng sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy chắp tay nhường cho.

Đúng vậy, khác câu lạc bộ đều rất quy củ trực tiếp đem thuộc tính xem như câu lạc bộ tên đến dùng, chỉ có vũ đạo xã hết lần này tới lần khác lấy cái "Phong cách tây" danh tự ——20th Century B-Boys. Hội trưởng đại nhân nguyên ý là hi vọng cái này chồng mười tám tuổi cái rắm hài có thể có được trưởng thành quyết đoán, trở thành khiến người hâm mộ 20 thay mặt, nhưng mà bởi vì cá nhân hắn đối tiếng Anh chất mật tự tin cùng mù quáng tuyển từ, cuối cùng dùng "Century" cái từ này, lập tức từ 20 thay mặt biến thành thế kỷ 20, bản thân hắn ngược lại là cảm thấy không có gì không tốt, 20 thế giới nghe càng điếu một chút, thế là đâm lao phải theo lao.

"Tại Hoán, các ngươi đây là đi cái kia a?" Câu lạc bộ một đoàn người chính ngẩng đầu mà bước hướng về kia khối bánh trái thơm ngon tiến lên, nửa đường gặp mới từ vũ đạo thất luyện múa trở về Khương Daniel.

Kim Tại Hoán một thanh ôm lên Khương Daniel, "Tiểu tử, ngươi bả vai có vẻ giống như lại biến rộng rồi?" Cái này Khương Daniel cũng không phải bớt bày liệu, đúng, chính là mặt chữ ý tứ, nhà khác mười tám tuổi cũng còn tại cùng dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ đấu tranh, hắn ngược lại tốt, trực tiếp vai rộng phong yêu một thân khối cơ thịt, mà Kim Tại Hoán toàn thân cao thấp, ngạch, tốt a, chí ít còn có mặt mũi gò má thịt.

"Đi, ta cùng một chỗ chiêu tân đi!"

Khương Daniel cứ như vậy một mặt mờ mịt bị Kim Tại Hoán mang lấy gia nhập đại bộ đội.

#01

Quên giới thiệu, chúng ta vĩ đại vũ đạo xã 20th Century B-Boys hội trưởng chính là trước mắt vị này nhựa cây nguyên lòng trắng trứng tràn đầy, nói chuyện tự mang lớn tiếng công hiệu quả Kim Tại Hoán.

Kim Tại Hoán bản nhân cũng không phải là nói có cái gì đặc biệt lợi hại địa phương, chỉ bất quá bình thường xem ra thuần lương vô hại, nhưng nhìn người ánh mắt một cách lạ kỳ tàn nhẫn, bao quát Khương Daniel, cũng là hắn lúc ấy một tay kéo vào câu lạc bộ. Về phần vũ đạo năng lực nha, cũng không có đến kinh động như gặp thiên nhân trình độ, chỉ bất quá tại sân khấu bên trên đặc biệt bắt mắt, ống kính cảm giác đặc biệt mạnh thôi. Cũng may mắn hội trưởng đại nhân cái này một kỹ năng, mỗi một lần vũ đoàn xuất chinh, luôn có thể tại đông đảo dự thi đoàn đội trúng một cái tử liền để giám khảo đoàn cùng người xem ghi nhớ, tại tăng thêm Khương Daniel siêu cường nghiệp vụ năng lực gia trì, thành đoàn lấy tới bắt lại lớn nhỏ giải thưởng cũng là không ít.

Chúng ta hội trưởng đại nhân còn có một cái khác mãnh liệt người đặc sắc, đó chính là có được đáng chết thắng bại muốn.

Kỳ thật liên quan tới cái kia chuyển trường sinh sự tình hắn sớm có nghe thấy, cũng không phải là không có đánh qua chiêu tân suy nghĩ, nhưng là biết được người kia am hiểu poppin cùng locking về sau, hắn liền phạm sợ hãi, êm đẹp một cái B-Boy xã, chiêu dạng này thuộc tính người tiến đến nhiều ít vẫn là có chút không quá thỏa đáng. Nhưng tình huống bây giờ cũng không đồng dạng, nhiều như vậy câu lạc bộ tranh cướp giành giật muốn thu nhập dưới trướng người, nhất định có hắn sở trường, nổi tiếng bên ngoài Kim Tại Hoán, nhưng không cho phép người khác đuổi tại hắn đằng trước trở thành thưởng thức thiên lý mã Bá Nhạc, về phần vũ đạo nha, dạy một chút, tổng sẽ, nói xác thực, là để Khương Daniel dạy một chút, không có học không được đạo lý.

Soạt, giáo sư cửa bị đẩy ra, lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa trong phòng học tốp năm tốp ba học sinh cười nói ăn buổi trưa cơm, thật không phải là cố ý, người bình thường rất khó xem nhẹ cái kia đơn độc ngồi tại bên cửa sổ nam hài tử, lẻ loi trơ trọi không phải bị bắt nạt đó chính là học sinh chuyển trường không sai!

Mà lại, trọng điểm là, người kia vì cái gì tự mang nhạc nền cùng lọc kính!

Cái cằm tùy ý đặt tại chống lên trên tay phải, nồng đậm thon dài lông mi chớp chớp, online đầu trôi chảy trên mặt bắn ra một mảnh nhu hòa bóng tối, đôi môi thật mỏng có chút mở ra, thở ra một hơi, cả người cũng như bị rút sạch đồng dạng lưng lại đi xuống gãy một cái độ, dạng như vậy, giống đang chờ một cái sẽ không xuất hiện người, đợi đến mình cũng sinh ra một cỗ tuyệt vọng. Bạn học chung quanh tất cả đều thành vật làm nền, hư tiêu hình tượng, chỉ vì làm nổi bật lên học sinh chuyển trường thời khắc này cô thanh.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Làm cái gì đây? Cùng đi ăn cơm luyện múa đi!"

Thiếu niên ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía thanh âm đến chỗ, mới còn người sống chớ tiến một trương như pho tượng mặt, nháy mắt tách ra một cái nụ cười thật to, chen lấn toàn bộ thế giới quang chỉ có thể từ hai mắt nheo lại trong khe hở nhô ra thân tới.

"Tốt ~ "

Thiếu niên nặng nề mà gật đầu, gió bọc lấy ánh nắng hơi qua hắn trong tóc, lột lên đỉnh đầu một nhỏ lọn tóc.

Người này, làm sao như thế ngốc? Thanh âm của hắn, làm sao ngọt như vậy? Đây là Khương Daniel lần đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nghĩ, người này hương vị nhất định giống rượu ngọt đồng dạng, lại nhu lại ngọt, mặc dù hắn còn chưa tới uống rượu niên kỷ, cũng không biết rượu ngọt nếm sẽ có như thế nào cảm giác, nhưng là mười tám tuổi hắn ở trong lòng yên lặng liền hạ định Nghĩa.

Ung Thánh Hựu = rượu ngọt

#02

"Lại nói, hai người các ngươi vốn là nhận biết sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy thànhB-Boy xã một cái duy nhất popper, mà hắn cùng Khương Daniel, Kim Tại Hoán cũng hoả tốc biến thành như hình với bóng tam giác lớn, rốt cục có một ngày, Khương Daniel nhịn không được đem đáy lòng nghi vấn xách ra.

Cái kia buổi chiều, cửa phòng học Kim Tại Hoán dùng xuyên qua biển người thanh âm triệu hoán Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự trả lời, hoàn toàn là hảo hữu ở giữa tự nhiên thân mật.

"Không biết a, ta và ngươi cùng một ngày nhận biết Thánh Hựu." Kim Tại Hoán nhai lấy cắm tại chai cola bên trong ống hút, hướng về phía Khương Daniel chính là một cái cưng chiều cười.

"Tại Hoán như thế như quen thuộc ta ngược lại là có thể lý giải, " cùng Kim Tại Hoán hỗn lâu, Khương Daniel cũng nhiễm lên nhai ống hút mao bệnh, hàm hồ từ ngữ quay đầu nhìn về còn tại cùng nước ngọt bình đánh cờ Ung Thánh Hựu, "Kia Thánh Hựu ca đâu, ngươi lúc đó làm sao liền một lời đáp ứng đây?"

Kia ca thậm chí cầm răng cắn mấy cái quật cường nắp bình, hay là mở không ra, Khương Daniel thực tại không vừa mắt, trực tiếp tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay nước ngọt bình, lạch cạch, tại góc bàn một đập, bi ong, nắp bình thoát ly, lại lưu loát chen vào ống hút, đỗi đến tay chân vụng về mắt người trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng hai con ánh mắt như nước long lanh bên trong tràn ngập đối Khương Daniel sùng bái, rõ ràng chỉ là nhỏ bé sự tình nha, có cái gì đáng phải như thế cổ động sao? !

"Không biết a ~" hít một hơi Cocacola, Ung Thánh Hựu ngọt ngào đối Khương Daniel phóng thích tiếu dung. Kia cười, giống Cocacola đồng dạng, để người nghiện, là phiền muộn lúc tốt nhất điều tiết tề, chỉ một ngụm, liền có thể đuổi đi tất cả u ám.

"Chúng ta hội trưởng đại nhân không phải một mực rất xoắn xuýt Thánh Hựu ca không phải B-Boy chuyện này sao, làm sao ngày đó đột nhiên liền chiêu tân đây?" Liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Khương Daniel đề cập qua đầy miệng, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel liền ghi lại, hiện tại còn giả bên trong giả khí gọi hắn hội trưởng đại nhân chế nhạo hắn.

Kim Tại Hoán xê dịch ghế, tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, hai tay mở ra giống quầy hàng tiểu thư biểu hiện ra chiêu bài bạo phẩm đồng dạng, "Mặt như vậy, còn chưa đủ đủ nói rõ sao? Mặc dù ta là chúng ta xã bề ngoài đảm đương, nhưng ngẫu nhiên hay là cần cái khác loại hình khác nhau nhan giá trị đến tổng hợp."

Hai tay tại không trung cấp tốc thu hồi, ngón tay đối Khương Daniel làm ra cất giữ thủ thế, "Ngươi xem một chút, ngươi đây, thuộc về ánh nắng hình, trông thấy ngươi, tựa như Đại Hạ trời uống xong thêm băng Cocacola, năng lượng lập tức up up up!"

Tiếp tục quay người hai tay chống cằm một mặt mê muội trạng nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Thánh Hựu đâu, điêu khắc nhan giá trị, nói hắn là nhân gian lớn vệ đều không quá phận, không làm gì, liền đứng ở nơi đó, con mắt đều có thể đạt được tự động tịnh hóa, so trên thị trường bất luận cái gì một cái thuốc nhỏ mắt đều tới hữu hiệu!"

Đem hai người khen đến mang tai đều nhuộm đỏ về sau, Kim Tại Hoán hắng giọng, "Về phần câu lạc bộ bề ngoài ta, " cao ngạo liếc liếc hai người, hai tay vây quanh ngực, "Sân khấu bên trên là viên kia bắt mắt nhất tinh tinh, ngày bình thường lại là hiền lành dễ thân học trưởng, " đẩy gương mặt của mình thịt, "Nhất là cái này hai đống trân quý gương mặt thịt, thiếu nữ nào nhìn không động tâm, động tâm đều muốn động thủ sờ một cái xem, đương nhiên, đây cũng không phải là ai cũng có thể sờ được! Cho nên bọn họ chỉ có thể ở sau lưng yên lặng sợ hãi thán phục, a, Oppa dạng này nhan giá trị là chân thật tồn ở sao ~ "

Còn lại hai người đều bị Kim Tại Hoán cầm bốc lên tay hoa bắt chước mê muội tư thái làm phải không được, cười đến trước ngửa sau lật.

Chúng ta hội trưởng, nhưng có thể tương đối thích hợp đi làm khôi hài nghệ nhân đi, đi cùng với hắn thật sự là quá sung sướng~

#03

Ung Thánh Hựu so Dan Hoán hai người còn phải lại dài một tuổi , dựa theo Hàn Quốc loại này chú trọng bối phận lễ nghi quen thuộc, bọn hắn đều phải gọi hắn ca mới đúng, nhưng chúng ta thích sĩ diện hội trưởng Kim Tại Hoán nim nói, cuối cùng nhập xã thuộc về bận bịu bên trong, tất cả mọi người có thể không cần gọi hắn ca, trực tiếp hô Thánh Hựu là được.

Kỳ thật đây cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ chủ trương, hắn từ trước đến nay không phải rất để ý bối phận sự tình, mà lại mình chuyển trường tới, vì thích ứng hoàn cảnh cố ý hàng cấp một trùng tu, nếu như còn xoắn xuýt tại một cái xưng hô, hắn cũng rất khó cùng người khác thân cận. Những này lời trong lòng hắn cũng không tốt cùng mọi người nói, còn tốt Kim Tại Hoán trực tiếp "Mệnh lệnh" mọi người chấp hành, hắn cũng liền mừng rỡ cùng bọn đệ đệ hoà mình.

Toàn bộ câu lạc bộ, cũng liền Khương Daniel một mực kiên trì gọi hắn Thánh Hựu ca. Vì việc này Kim Tại Hoán không ít "Giáo dục" hắn, nhưng hắn chính là không chịu đổi giọng.

Đây là Khương Daniel tiểu tâm tư, vừa đến Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là ca không sai, thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ai đều thân cận đối với người nào đều ôn nhu, Khương Daniel có thể nghĩ tới một cái duy nhất để cho mình lộ ra đặc biệt cách thức khác, cũng liền cái này nho nhỏ xưng hô thôi.

Cuối mùa hè, câu lạc bộ tham gia thị lý một cái vũ đạo tranh tài, cầm tới giải đặc biệt, phần thưởng một trong chính là Tế Châu đảo đoàn thể du ngoạn cơ hội, cái này nhưng đem bọn nhỏ cho cao hứng xấu, như thế lương tâm chủ sự mới có thể không phổ biến, cơ bất khả thất, một đám người cả một cái tuần lễ đừng nói lên lớp, ngay cả đi ngủ đều mộng lấy Busan, rốt cục tại thứ bảy buổi sáng, toại nguyện đạp lên du lịch xe buýt, mở ra thành đoàn đến nay lần thứ nhất hai ngày một đêm du lịch.

Đi tới Tế Châu đảo tự nhiên thiếu không được bãi cát đồ nướng.

Tự khoe là đồ nướng đạt nhân Khương Daniel nhận thầu toàn bộ giá nướng, thuần thục quan sát đến màu da biến hóa, một bên Kim Tại Hoán dậm chân gấp đến độ giống kiến bò trên chảo nóng, "Daniel, đến cùng lúc nào có thể ăn a!"

"Đừng nóng vội, đừng nóng vội, liền hiện tại, xoát nó!" Khương Daniel ấn xuống xao động bất an Kim Tại Hoán, ra lệnh một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu trịnh trọng trình lên tương liệu xoát.

Ầm ầm, tương liệu đều đều bôi lên tại khối thịt bên trên, nhiệt lượng bức ra dư thừa nước thịt giọt đang thiêu đốt than củi bên trên, trêu chọc tới càng lớn hỏa hoa, trộn lẫn lấy tương liệu huân hương.

Xoạt xoạt xoạt xoạt, lưu loát đem nguyên một phiến thịt cắt thành vừa vặn cửa vào kích thước, lại trợ giúp bọn chúng tại giá nướng bên trên vượt lên mấy cái vừa đi vừa về thân, "Đại công cáo thành!"

Cái này chính là có thể thúc đẩy tín hiệu, Kim Tại Hoán kẹp lên một khối không có quan tâm làm lạnh liền nhét vào miệng bên trong, bỏng đến chiêu bài gương mặt thịt nháy mắt hướng xuống sụp đổ, mười tám tuổi mặt ngạnh sinh sinh bị uốn thành năm mươi tám, dùng toàn bộ thân thể trên nhảy dưới tránh thích ứng kia nhiệt độ, nguyên lành nuốt xuống về sau, còn muốn dựng thẳng lên ngón cái tán dương Khương Daniel thịt nướng công phu rất cao.

Khương Daniel bị khen phải không có ý tứ, một tay gãi cái ót, một tay vẫn không quên tiếp tục đảo trên kệ thịt.

Đột nhiên miệng bên trong bị nhét vào một khối lớn ấm áp, là đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu ném uy.

Ngẩng đầu, phồng má Ung Thánh Hựu hóa thân con sóc, rõ ràng miệng bên trong tràn đầy, còn muốn gạt ra một cái "A" chữ để Khương Daniel há mồm tiếp nhận cho ăn, không cần phải nói cũng biết kia là đau lòng thịt nướng đạt nhân phục vụ đám người mình lại một ngụm chưa ăn.

Còn tốt có Thánh Hựu ca, không phải đêm nay sợ là một miếng thịt đều ăn không được.

#04

Thịt nướng tiệc tùng kết thúc, mọi người ngồi vây quanh một đoàn, dâng lên đống lửa, chiếu lên mỗi người mặt đều đỏ bừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng một bát gà tây mì sợi nhét vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, "Vừa rồi ngươi cũng chưa ăn cái gì, ăn cái này lấp lấp bao tử đi."

Không ai lưu ý đến ăn một mình Khương Daniel, không ai lưu ý đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xếp bằng xuống sau đầu gối đỡ tại Khương Daniel trên đầu gối, không ai lưu ý đến Khương Daniel bởi vì sợ tâm sự bị phát hiện mà từng ngụm từng ngụm hút lấy gà tây mì sợi.

Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng người khác trò đùa, còn đưa tay tự nhiên lau Khương Daniel khóe miệng nước canh.

Không biết ai đề nghị, nói muốn chơi lời thật lòng lớn mạo hiểm trò chơi.

Chủ đề chuyển tới Ung Thánh Hựu, có người hỏi hắn nhất sợ cái gì.

"Sợ hãi?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngón cái ở dưới cằm vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve.

Sợ hãi vận động? Bởi vì cầu luôn luôn hướng trên người mình nện. Sợ hãi cà phê không đường? Bởi vì khổ khổ đồ vật không có chút nào đáng yêu.

"Muốn nói sợ hãi, ta rất sợ cô độc."

Khương Daniel tưởng tượng vô số cái đáp án, đều không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc đối đãi cái này trà dư tửu hậu trò chơi, chính như chân tình thực cảm giác đối đãi mỗi người đồng dạng.

"Vừa mới chuyển trường học thời điểm nhìn đến mọi người đều có riêng phần mình bằng hữu, ta cũng rất muốn trở thành dạng này người, nhưng là tổng tìm không thấy thời cơ đi cùng mọi người cùng nhau chơi, cho nên buồn rầu một hồi, nhưng là khi đó các ngươi xuất hiện, các ngươi không có để ta cô đơn, thật rất cảm tạ các ngươi ~" Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt nói, thậm chí còn giang hai cánh tay lên đỉnh đầu so cái đại ái tâm đối ở đây mỗi cái phương hướng bắn một lần.

"Cô đơn là cái gì đây? Một người thật rất vất vả a." Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng thầm thì, "Ta trước kia cũng bởi vì tướng mạo trải qua một đoạn bị cô lập thời gian..."

Khương Daniel nguyên ý là muốn nói chút lời an ủi, lại bởi vì không cẩn thận lộ ra tâm sự mà bị Ung Thánh Hựu trước một bước, "Niel, những người kia không thể nhìn thấy Niel đẹp mặt tốt, ngươi nhảy Vũ Lệ hại lại yêu cười, đi cùng với ngươi luôn luôn tràn ngập vui vẻ, bọn hắn hiện tại khẳng định hối hận phát điên, bởi vì không có thể cùng ưu tú như vậy Niel trở thành bằng hữu."

Còn chưa kịp vì Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi mà cảm động, Kim Tại Hoán cái này Thuận Phong Nhĩ cũng trộn lẫn vào chủ đề, "Daniel ngươi nói mò gì đâu! Ngươi muốn nói như vậy ta coi như không vui lòng a. Mọi người đều biết lúc trước ta chiêu ngươi nhập xã là bởi vì mặt của ngươi đẹp mắt a!"

Đám người cười vang, nhao nhao chất vấn Kim Tại Hoán chẳng lẽ không phải bằng múa tuyển người sao, coi trọng như vậy bề ngoài thật không phải là dự định làm người đại diện à.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên Khương Daniel tay, mềm mềm nhiệt độ truyền lại mà đến, "Niel không cần để ý những người kia thuyết pháp, Niel dung mạo ngươi nhìn rất đẹp, hoàn toàn là ta lấy hướng."

#05

Câu lạc bộ thành viên khác đều trở về phòng của mình đi ngủ, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy có chút phiền muộn, liền ra hít thở không khí, ai nghĩ đến, lại tại trên bờ cát gặp gỡ bất ngờ một cái đơn bạc bóng lưng.

Cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện, Khương Daniel quay trở lại ký túc xá lấy đầu tấm thảm, sợ hãi quấy nhiễu người kia một lát an bình, nhưng lại lo lắng hắn thụ hàn, thế là hay là giãy dụa lấy tiến lên cho hắn phủ thêm ấm áp."Thánh Hựu ca, còn chưa ngủ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xê dịch vị trí, thu nhỏ giữa hai người khoảng cách, sau đó xốc lên tấm thảm một nửa, đem Khương Daniel cũng đặt vào cái này một góc ấm áp bên trong."Niel cũng vậy sao?" Ép ép Khương Daniel phía kia khe hở, xác định hết thảy thỏa đáng, "Niel cũng cùng đi ngắm sao đi."

Nói là ngắm sao, Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không tâm tư.

Vừa rồi trùng điệp đầu gối cùng hiện tại cùng hưởng chăn lông, đối với Khương Daniel đến nói, đều quá gần.

Nhất là giờ phút này, Ung Thánh Hựu dựng tại mình trên vai ngăn chặn chăn lông cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu rửa mặt sau thì cảm thấy ẩm ướt lọn tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu trong hơi thở hòa hoãn phun ra nuốt vào, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trời bên cạnh sao trời lúc giương lên hiện ra mật ánh sáng môi...

Bành!

Trên trời tràn ra một đóa thật to pháo hoa, xảy ra bất ngờ tiếng vang cả kinh Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi cái cằm, nhắm chặt hai mắt toàn thân cứng đờ.

Quá đáng yêu đi! Khương Daniel tâm đều nhanh hóa, có trời mới biết hắn suy nghĩ nhiều đem người này ôm vào trong ngực giống đối đãi trong nhà mèo con đồng dạng gặm cắn một phen, nhưng đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nha.

Bành! Bành!

Pháo hoa chiến trận càng phát ra kịch liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc tiếng vang sau liền đi vào thưởng thức hình thức, pháo hoa chói lọi trên mặt của hắn bắn ra lộng lẫy ánh sáng, cùng trong mắt nhu sóng cùng nhau dập dờn.

Bành! Bành! Bành!

"Ta thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel cũng không biết vì cái gì mình sẽ thốt ra câu nói này, ở trong lòng diễn luyện vô số lần bốn chữ này, đi theo pháo hoa tiết tấu cùng một chỗ tản vào không trung, không kịp phỏng đoán hình dạng liền biến mất không còn tăm tích, trống không hạ nhẹ nhàng mang theo mùi thuốc súng sương mù.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu thò người ra hướng về phía trước, xách lấy mắt to nhìn qua Khương Daniel, "Ừm?"

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là muốn nghe rõ mới vừa rồi bị pháo hoa che giấu rơi câu nói kia mà thôi, nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca a, cái này cái nam nhân thật quá không đơn giản, chẳng lẽ hắn không biết nhìn như vậy lấy một cái thích hắn người là xảy ra chuyện lớn sao? !

Khương Daniel nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, đầu ngón tay không tự giác nắm một cái trên bờ biển hạt cát, tinh tế mềm mềm, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tóc đồng dạng.

Thích Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này, từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu đây này?

Là câu kia đối xa lạ Kim Tại Hoán cùng mình phóng thích thiện ý "Tốt" ? Hay là cùng một chỗ luyện múa lúc theo không kịp tiết tấu nhưng vẫn là cắn răng luyện tập khóa chặt lông mày? Là hắn làm sao đều mở không ra chai cola đóng lúc gấp điên khóe miệng? Là ngủ trưa sau trên mặt ấn ra áo sơmi nếp may? Hay là vô luận ăn cái gì đều một mặt hạnh phúc nhét tràn đầy quai hàm?

Mỗi trong nháy mắt, đều thích.

Xem ra là tìm không thấy đáp án, không nghĩ tới ta cũng có ngã quỵ một ngày nha. Nho nhỏ thở dài một hơi, Khương Daniel hất cằm lên, nhìn lên trời bên cạnh tinh tú, làm bộ kia là Ung Thánh Hựu, "Không có gì."

Sau này hãy nói đi, từ từ sẽ đến, dù sao giữa chúng ta, còn có thật dài một đoạn đường muốn cùng đi, thích chuyện này, có thể từ từ nói.

Nhưng mà tiếp theo đóa pháo hoa nở rộ thời điểm, Khương Daniel rõ ràng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói gì đó.

Khương Daniel quả thực muốn thét lên, hắn nửa điểm không nghi ngờ, giờ phút này trong lồng ngực dục vọng nếu như xông nát cổ họng, tuyệt đối có được không thua gì Kim Tại Hoán lực xuyên thấu.

Bởi vì nha, Ung Thánh Hựu lời mới vừa nói.

"Ta cũng vậy, ta cũng thích Niel ~ "

đoạn thời gian trước nhìn ELLE phỏng vấn, có một đoạn liên quan tới vận mệnh trong nháy mắt đặt câu hỏi, Ung Dữu nâng lên cao trung lúc nhận biết bằng hữu chủ động đáp lời sự tình, muốn nói thật tốt a, hắn trong vũ trụ đều là người thiện lương, những này người thiện lương cấu thành hắn ôn nhu vũ trụ.

Khương Dan cùng Ung Dữu trước kia đều là vũ đoàn xuất thân, Ung Dữu càng là B-Boy đoàn bên trong duy nhất popper, một mực rất muốn sai chỗ viết một chút loại quan hệ này kéo dài tới cố sự, nguyên bản cấu tứ chính là 【 Khương không ai bì nổi hội trưởng Dan xem thường popper ni tốc độ ánh sáng đánh mặt ngươi 】 cùng 【 Ung chỉ biết vũ đạo Saint · ác miệng niên đệ Hựu 】, cơ bản cũng là ngu xuẩn ở giữa đọ sức (không phải), kết quả hay là viết thành loại này hàm súc tiểu thanh tân...

tam giác lớn là ta tư tâm, sập sập thật trưởng thành là trong miệng hắn all m ain, thật thật là vui mừng (một giây mẹ phấn), vũ đạo xã hội trưởng chức bỏ sập nó ai!

lần này thử một chút trực tiếp gửi công văn không ngoài liên, nhìn xem mọi người càng thích loại kia hình thức. Dù sao không chuyến xuất phát kỳ thật cũng không cần lo lắng bị hài hòa, bên ngoài liên chỉ là cá nhân ta một điểm nhỏ quen thuộc mà thôi.


	391. Chapter 391

【 Dan Ung 】 ta yêu thích hết thảy không triệt để sự vật

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

"Ta yêu thích ngươi bỗng nhiên che ta líu lo không ngừng miệng / dạy ta trầm mặc."

—— trương định hạo « ta yêu thích hết thảy không triệt để sự vật »

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Tất cả mọi người nói Ung Thánh Hựu là cái nghi thức cảm giác cuồng ma, nhưng chỉ có Khương Daniel biết, hắn hay là cái chính cống thiết thực phái.

Cho nên 520, hẹn hò không thể rơi xuống, lễ vật hẳn là phải có, đương nhiên, nếu như có thể tá điều vài câu lòng ngứa ngáy lời tâm tình, vậy liền không thể tốt hơn.

♥♥♥♥♥

Buổi sáng vặn xong đồng hồ báo thức, 08:25.

Tại viên kia trơn bóng trên trán ấn kế tiếp hôn. Mặt của người kia bên trên liền phun nở hoa, miệng bên trong lại hùng hùng hổ hổ, không có đánh răng liền thân, ngươi là cầm thú sao? !

Có trời mới biết Khương Daniel có mơ tưởng để xù lông mèo con thể nghiệm một chút cái gì mới gọi cầm thú, nhưng là hôm nay không được, hôm nay hắn cần đóng vai tốt mình người thiết.

Một cái ôn nhu hợp cách bạn lữ, có thể, có cơ hội có thể cầm cái max điểm cũng là không sai.

"Ta yêu ngươi "

Đây là Khương Daniel muốn vào hôm nay nói ra miệng câu nói đầu tiên, tại ngày 20 tháng 5 sáng sớm 8 giờ 25 phút.

Kỳ quái, rõ ràng cùng một chỗ mới không bao lâu, Khương Daniel liền không nhịn được muốn nhiễm kia trên thân người hết thảy lớn thói quen nhỏ, tốt xấu, đều muốn có được.

Bữa sáng là bảy giờ đồng hồ liền đứng lên làm nướng bánh mì nướng cùng trứng tráng, bánh mì nướng phiến bên trên thoa khắp Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất dâu tây mứt hoa quả, trứng gà thêm sữa bò lật xào.

Cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn người kia quệt miệng miệng lớn nuốt xuống.

"Niel hôm nay rất kỳ quái..."

Dâu tây mứt hoa quả không nghe lời chuồn ra khóe miệng, Khương Daniel duỗi ra ngón cái xóa một ngụm, vẫn không quên dùng ngón tay trỏ thuận tay từ từ người kia chỉ tại buổi sáng mới có thể xuất hiện râu ria, tay lòng ngứa ngáy, mứt hoa quả giấu đến miệng bên trong là ngọt ngào.

Lại muốn hôn hắn, giống như làm sao hôn đều không đủ, muốn đem hắn đóng gói thu vào trong túi.

"Trứng gà đều dán!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt vẻ giận, trên thân vốn là lớn hơn một vòng Khương Daniel áo ngủ, giờ phút này cũng đi theo nhăn nhăn nhúm nhúm hướng một bên xếp, lộ ra một bên đầu vai. Đỉnh đầu là rối bời tổ chim, mấy cây nát lông đi theo chủ nhân tâm tình chập chờn.

Hỏng bét, xem bộ dáng là sinh khí, tạm thời trừ đi năm phần đi.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng tiểu Bổn Bổn bên trên họa màu đỏ xiên.

♥♥♥♥♥

12:10, ánh nắng uể oải, chiếu vào đói dạ dày cùng nặng nề thân thể.

Leng keng, là Khương Daniel gửi tới kkt, mang theo một trương thành thị bầu trời hình ảnh.

"Ngươi nhìn cái này đoàn mây, giống hay không lần trước chúng ta cùng đi ăn văn hoá phục hưng mặt phiến canh?"

"Ngươi lại nói? Lại nói ta liền chết đói!"

"Vậy ngươi quay đầu."

Cách một đầu đường cái, Khương Daniel cao giơ cao lên trong tay cơm hộp nhựa, một cái tay khác rêu rao lấy hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng, điện thoại còn dừng lại đang tán gẫu giao diện.

Ung Thánh Hựu xóa bỏ đưa vào khung bên trong phẫn nộ biểu lộ bao, không có tức hay không, nam phiếu là tự chọn.

Vượt qua hơn phân nửa tòa thành thị, chỉ vì cùng người yêu chung ăn yêu nhất đồ ăn, cái này rất giống Khương Daniel sẽ làm việc ngốc.

Nhất định là có ai Hồ loạn phát thệ, sắc trời đột biến, mây đen chợt hiện, hai người chạy bộ một đoạn chạy về Ung Thánh Hựu công ty công cộng ẩm thực khu ngồi xuống.

Mở ra cơm hộp, Khương Daniel tri kỷ vì người yêu tách ra mở một lần tính đũa.

"Ngươi nhìn mặt này phiến canh, giống hay không chúng ta lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc bộ dáng?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt biểu lộ cùng ngoài cửa sổ nhan sắc cực độ nhất trí.

"Một dạng cái quỷ! Đều dán!"

Nhiều lần giày vò mặt phiến canh đã sớm biến thành cháo, cho dù ai nhìn đều muốn ngán, cũng liền Khương Daniel như vậy đại đại liệt liệt người có thể mặt không đổi sắc đem chuẩn bị kỹ càng lời kịch nói ra.

Ai, lại trừ 10 điểm. Ta Thánh Hựu ca làm sao có thể giống mặt phiến canh đồng dạng dán đâu? Khương Daniel xoa chịu một chưởng đỉnh đầu, yên lặng cầm lấy tiểu Bổn Bổn, nhẫn tâm lại cho mình họa cái xiên.

♥♥♥♥♥

Chằm chằm điện thoại di động screensaver, tối, nhấn sáng, tối, nhấn sáng. Chính là hiện tại, đoạn bình phong!

Cẩn thận xem xét, ngày, ngày 20 tháng 5; thời gian, 13:14; hình tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hoàn mỹ!

Phục chế dán sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt văn án, vòng bằng hữu gửi đi thành công!

Điện thoại vang lên, là lão bà.

"Cho ta lập tức xóa bỏ phiếu vòng, ta không có ngươi như thế sẽ không chụp ảnh nam phiếu!"

Két cạch, cúp máy, tút tút tút.

Khương Daniel tâm cũng đi theo chắn chắn chắn.

Làm sao nha, điện thoại screensaver là ngày nào đó Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ trưa qua đi ngẩng đầu cùng mình muốn ôm một cái dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy tấm kia in gối đầu hoa văn mặt rất là đáng yêu, duỗi dài tay nũng nịu bộ dáng cũng một cách lạ kỳ mềm nhu, thế là cứ như vậy thiết trí vì giấy dán tường, người trong cuộc nhưng cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua không dễ nhìn nha.

Rõ ràng manh muốn chết, Bieroney da đặc biệt con vịt tán mà đều muốn manh hơn mấy trăm lần tốt mấy ngàn lần.

Trên mạng không phải đều nói một ngày này tại phiếu vòng tú 1314 lại thêm một nửa khác ảnh chụp, là một loại chiêu cáo thiên hạ lãng mạn sao? Xem ra nghiện net thiếu năm vẫn là phải thiếu xem chút không có dinh dưỡng tiết mục ngắn, không phải sao, dẫn lửa lão bà, trừ điểm trừ điểm!

"520, không phải chỉ vào hôm nay mới chuyện phát sinh."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem mình nghẹn một đêm mới nghĩ ra được phiếu vòng văn án, bất đắc dĩ đè xuống xóa bỏ khóa.

Xem ra cần phải nhiều khổ luyện chụp ảnh kỹ thuật, làm một cái xứng chức thợ quay phim nam phiếu mới được.

15 phân, khấu trừ, màu đỏ to thêm gạch chéo.

♥♥♥♥♥

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel nói không sai, bọn hắn lần đầu gặp nhau, xác thực cùng dán rơi mặt phiến canh có thể liều một trận.

Kia là một trận nổi danh cưới giới chỗ tổ chức cùng thành tám phút ra mắt sẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu là nhân viên công tác, Khương Daniel là đỉnh lấy mưa to vũng bùn chạy tới hoàng kim hội viên.

Cũ rích khâu thiết trí, lại một phiếu khó cầu. Khương Daniel cho tới hôm nay đều rất cảm kích mình, hoa hai tháng tích súc nạp tiền hội viên, cầu được một cái ra trận cơ hội, có thể gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

Kết giao sau Khương Daniel mới biết được, nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu không phải giống như hắn khổ ba ba hội viên, hắn là bị đồng sự kéo tới làm mánh lới "Mồi nhử", hết lần này tới lần khác tại tám phút bàn quay chuyển thời điểm phạm đau dạ dày bệnh cũ, bất đắc dĩ mới nhấc tay nói "Chọn trúng" người đối diện, chỉ vì có thể sớm một chút kết thúc hành trình xong đi ăn hắn trong ba lô sô cô la bánh bích quy.

Tiến độ nhanh đến Khương Daniel cũng không kịp thấy rõ hắn tướng mạo, chỉ mơ hồ nhớ phải tự mình bị một cái dòng họ người rất đặc biệt cho "Nhận lãnh". Một đường đuổi theo ra đi, nhìn thấy lại là nguyên lành nuốt lấy bánh bích quy thon gầy thân ảnh.

"Có thể gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu sao?" Khương Daniel đưa lên khăn tay muốn vì người kia lau khóe miệng.

Người kia lại hàm hồ phát âm, "Không thể." Sau đó lạnh suy nghĩ trên dưới dò xét một phen ngốc đại cá tử, "Giữ lại lau lau quần áo ngươi bên trên nước mưa đi."

Ba ba ba, bàn tay tướng chụp chấn động rớt xuống vài miếng bánh bích quy mảnh vụn, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy trực tiếp đi ra ra mắt hội trường, bởi vì bằng hữu nói chỉ cần ngồi ở chỗ đó một vòng, hắn liền có thể rời đi, cho nên hắn làm theo.

Sau đó cố sự, chính là Khương Daniel lại nhẫn tâm hoa ba tháng tích súc, chỉ vì cầm tới Ung Thánh Hựu phương thức liên lạc.

Nhờ có hắn cái kia không có "Phẩm đức nghề nghiệp" cưới giới chỗ bằng hữu, thấy tiền sáng mắt bán Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức, không phải Khương Daniel đi đâu chiếm được cái này vừa thấy đã yêu lão bà đâu?

Nhưng là hôm nay Khương Daniel có chút muốn khóc, có lẽ lần thứ nhất hỏng bét gặp mặt, hắn cũng đã bắt đầu bị trừ điểm lịch trình, xxx, làm sao có thể vô cùng bẩn sở trường khăn cho thiên sứ đồng dạng Thánh Hựu ca đâu!

Thật muốn cho mình một bàn tay.

♥♥♥♥♥

Nhưng là nên tiếp tục hay là phải tiếp tục.

Buổi chiều 5:20, phát ra một cái định vị cho Ung Thánh Hựu, là hắn thích đỉnh núi quán cà phê, hai tháng trước liền đặt trước tốt vị trí.

Ngày lễ mang tới tác dụng phụ, chính là tài nguyên không hợp lý phối trí.

Dắt cuống họng hô nhiều lần, mới thật không dễ dàng hạ đơn, phục vụ viên còn muốn ở trên đồ ăn lúc đem nước canh vung đến mặt bàn, món ăn bề ngoài trực tiếp biến thành hiển nhiên người mua tú, sát vách bàn tiểu tình lữ trò chuyện một chút vậy mà nhao nhao lên đỡ, liền ngay cả trả tiền lúc xoát tạp cơ đều muốn xảy ra vấn đề, cuối cùng vẫn là hai người lấy sạch toàn thân góp đủ tiền cơm.

Hỏng bét, hỏng bét cực độ!

Hán bờ sông tản bộ, đen sì sì thấy không rõ đường đi, Khương Daniel ấn mở trong điện thoại di động chiếu sáng, lượng điện lại tại lúc này báo nguy.

Nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái tay kia nháy mắt không có khí lực, mềm mềm buông ra, đỡ trán của mình.

"Ca, ta đã không có điểm số có thể trừ, ta hiện tại là cái thua điểm bạn trai..."

"Ta cũng không nghĩ dạng này..."

"Buổi sáng dán rơi trứng gà kỳ thật ta đã vụng trộm ăn hết hơn phân nửa, không nghĩ tới hay là sót lại một chút bị ngươi ăn vào..."

"Buổi trưa mặt phiến canh ta căn dặn chủ quán muốn tô mì lô hàng, hắn không nghe lọt tai, kết quả dán làm một đoàn..."

"Phiếu vòng ảnh chụp là ta không có chọn tốt, rõ ràng ca dáng dấp đẹp như thế ta còn có thể lấy ra xấu như vậy, ta đều bội phục mình lực phá hoại..."

"Bữa tối không nên tuyển cửa tiệm kia, ăn không vui còn để ca cũng bỏ tiền..."

"Bờ sông con muỗi nhiều ta còn khăng khăng muốn dẫn ngươi đến, hại ngươi bị cắn, hiện tại lại tối như bưng cái gì đều nhìn không được..."

"Làm sao tinh tinh mặt trăng cũng không nguyện ý ra tới giúp ta giải vây nha..."

Khương Daniel giống tại giáo đường xưng tội hài tử, đối cha xứ lốp bốp chính là một trận sám hối.

Trong bóng tối Ung Thánh Hựu tay chụp lên Khương Daniel môi, đem tất cả líu lo không ngừng ồn ào đều ngăn cách ra.

"Đem ngươi những cái kia lời nhàm chán đều cho ta nuốt trở về!"

Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay dùng sức, đem hai mảnh bờ môi bóp thành một đoàn, Khương Daniel nức nở khóe mắt đều nhanh biệt xuất nước mắt đến, một giây sau lại bị ôn nhu một đôi khác môi phong tỏa.

"Bọn chúng hôm nay rất mệt mỏi, đối bọn chúng tốt một chút, không phải... Không phải về sau ta cũng không thân bọn chúng!"

Trời rất đen, nhưng là Khương Daniel rõ ràng trông thấy một vệt ánh sáng, đánh tại Ung Thánh Hựu phiếm hồng trên gương mặt.

Rất thích, rất thích, rất thích.

Khương Daniel lòng tràn đầy đều là ba chữ này, lật đi lật lại lăn lộn, nhảy đến bên miệng lại biến thành một cái câu hỏi.

"Có thể hôn ngươi sao?"

Rõ ràng chuyện gì đều làm qua, hôn nhưng vẫn là muốn thỉnh cầu một phen, đây là cái gì tao thao tác?

Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ nhắc tới đồ ngốc này bạn trai, đột nhiên, tất cả câu nói đều bị phong bế đường đi.

Đổi lấy Khương Daniel vòng tại trên lưng cánh tay dài, còn có đầy cõi lòng tâm ý một cái hôn sâu, sau đó, chính là mang theo nhiệt độ vòng kim loại trạng vật bao tại tay trái trên ngón vô danh, vừa vặn độ cong, cực giống Khương Daniel nắm hắn lúc mười ngón khấu chặt thân mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên, mặt trăng từ che đậy tầng mây bên trong nhô đầu ra, cho từng mảnh tỉ mỉ cắt may ánh sáng.

Chiếc nhẫn màu vàng óng bên trên, khắc lấy ba viên tinh, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt chòm sao.

♥♥♥♥♥

Khương Daniel là cái thất bại hình thức chủ Nghĩa, tất cả lãng mạn nghi thức cảm giác hắn toàn đều có thể một tay xáo trộn, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu lòng dạ khó chịu.

Trừ điểm! Trừ điểm! Trừ điểm!

Đời này cũng không thể max điểm!

Nhưng là thế nào xử lý?

Lại muốn hôn hắn, giống như làm sao hôn đều không đủ, muốn đem hắn đóng gói thu vào trong túi.

Được rồi, nam phiếu là tự chọn, thậm chí đều không cần tám phút, Ung Thánh Hựu liền xác định người này, dục cầm cố túng bất quá là tình lữ gian trò vặt.

Nếu không phải ngươi sủng ái ta, ta làm sao lại không kiêng nể gì cả?

Ngươi bất mãn phân không quan hệ, ta yêu ngươi, chính là vô hạn tục mệnh hack.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

520, không phải chỉ vào hôm nay mới chuyện phát sinh.


	392. Chapter 392

【 Dan Ung 】Young and Beauty

"Lại gặp mặt, Khương phóng viên nim~ "

Mang tính tiêu chí dấu phẩy tóc mái, mềm nhu thanh tuyến xuyên thấu rất thưa thớt điều hoà không khí, giống tại ly đầy trăm sự tình bên trong ném vào hình thái hoàn mỹ khối băng, kích thích rầm rầm băng sảng khoái ngâm.

Bị gọi là Khương phóng viên người, cố gắng kềm chế nghĩ nhấn play tay, đối diện chính híp mắt cười tiếp nhận thợ trang điểm bổ trang người, hôm nay hiếm thấy mặc kiện áo sơmi hoa, là mùa hè nên có dáng vẻ.

Này tấm trang phục hắn, thực tại hiếm lạ, phải biết, nhấc lên hắn, trên cơ bản chẳng khác nào all black đại danh từ.

Quả nhiên, trẻ tuổi hài tử hay là phải tiên diễm hoạt động mới là a.

Dựa theo hiện tại cơm vòng tiêu chuẩn đến nói, Khương phóng viên nên tính là cái chính cống cha phấn.

"Không có ý tứ Khương phóng viên nim, chúng ta bắt đầu đi."

Nhi tử, a không đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi ta.

Khương phóng viên lắc thần, xuất ra ghi âm bút, tiếp nhận người đại diện dấu chấm tốt kịch bản gốc.

Q: Ta, Ung Thánh Hựu là?

A: Người rất được.

Thánh Hựu a, ngươi đâu chỉ không tệ, quả thực liền amazing được không! Cái gì đều cố gắng đi làm, cái gì đều làm rất khá, cho tới bây giờ không có để ba ba thao qua tâm, thật sự là trên đời ưu tú nhất bé con!

Q: Ta mặc quần áo phong cách là?

A: Ngắn gọn lưu loát thoải mái dễ chịu

e mmm? Đây chính là ngươi mở ra tủ quần áo mắt tối sầm lại nguyên nhân sao? Mặc dù ngươi là ba ba gặp qua mặc màu đen đẹp mắt nhất người, nhưng là con a, đừng tưởng rằng cha không biết, yêu mặc màu đen ngươi bất quá là vì che giấu trà sữa, bánh bích quy, dâu tây sữa tích chờ một chút đồ ăn ở trên thân thể ngươi phá cọ vết tích, ai, không có cách, ai kêu nhà ta nhi tử ngốc là có tiếng thích ăn quỷ thêm phá hư chi thủ đâu. Ba ba sẽ giúp ngươi giữ vững bí mật!

Q: Ta yêu nhất thời thượng đơn phẩm là?

A: Lớn lên áo

Không nghĩ tới nhi tử ngươi hay là cái quỷ hẹp hòi, tám đầu thân hoàn mỹ tỉ lệ, một kiện lớn lên áo liền cho nó che lấp đến, không nhìn thấy đôi chân dài ba ba có rất đau lòng ngươi biết không? Còn tốt còn tốt, mỗi khi lúc này liền có thể không chút kiêng kỵ thăm dò mắt cá chân ngươi, ba ba vẫn là muốn cám ơn ngươi ha ha.

Q: Ta mua quần áo thời điểm?

A: Tuyển thật lâu

Tốt nhất là! Một đống quần áo màu đen có cái gì tốt tuyển lâu như vậy? Tính một cái, nhi tử ta là cái uống đồ uống thời điểm đều muốn xoắn xuýt thêm mấy phần đường mới đủ đủ ngọt tiểu bảo bảo, lựa chọn khó khăn dáng vẻ ngẫm lại cũng cảm thấy không hiểu nhưng có thể nữa nha.

Q: Mặc quần áo lúc trọng yếu nhất chính là?

A: Nhất định phải soái

Cầu ngươi nhi tử, ngươi liền không có không đẹp trai thời điểm, soái cái này từ đơn chính là vì ngươi mới tồn ở a! Trả lời như vậy ta muốn ta đến lúc đó thế nào viết đưa tin đâu? Thôi thôi, tiếp theo đề đi.

Q: Thích hợp nhất nhan sắc?

A: Là màu đen a

A Lazo a Lazo, một điểm kinh hỉ cảm giác đều không có đáp án, nhưng là ngươi vì sao muốn như vậy ngạo kiều nói ra? Ngươi biết mình dạng này nũng nịu là xảy ra đại sự sao!

Q: Thời thượng hoàn thành là?

A: Bản nhân cảm tính

Lừa gạt ai đây? Thời thượng độ hoàn thành đương nhiên là dựa vào mặt a, dựa vào tấm kia thật mong muốn đổi lấy sinh sống một ngày như pho tượng mặt a! Đương nhiên, ba ba không có không thích ngươi cảm tính ý tứ, ba ba cảm thấy ngươi cảm tính nhưng làm người khác ưa thích! Yêu chết!

Q: Ta Ung Thánh Hựu, mùa hè thiết yếu là?

A: Mini quạt

Không, ngươi không cần mini quạt, bản thân ngươi liền là nhân gian tịnh hóa khí, đi đến đâu đều khiến cho người tâm thần thanh thản, ba ba muốn đem toàn bộ băng thất đều chuyển đến tặng cho ngươi (phá âm!

Q: Sau cùng chào hỏi

A: Vung sóng hắc ~ biết đến đi ~

Khương phóng viên kiềm chế lại nghĩ đến cái ba đoạn so tâm xúc động, đè xuống điên cuồng giương lên khóe miệng cùng dần dần sung mãn xương gò má, khép lại tùy thân bản bút ký, đối Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một cái tự nhận là rất chuyên nghiệp rất vô tư cười.

Truy tinh như thế, cha phục cầu gì hơn?

Người đại diện tiểu bàn đưa tới một bình ấn có Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chụp công năng đồ uống, dặn đi dặn lại Khương phóng viên phải tất yếu đem đưa tin viết thật xinh đẹp, Khương phóng viên trên mặt từng tiếng nghênh là, trong lòng đã sớm ôm ngực dậm chân.

Cái này còn cần ngươi nói? Do ta viết wuli Thánh Hựu đưa tin, cái kia một thiên không phải lấy ra làm cơm vòng bài văn mẫu tiêu chuẩn?

Nghiêng đầu nhìn xem cuộn tròn trong góc điền giản đáp Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương phóng viên trong lòng lại nổi lên một trận ánh sáng nhu hòa.

Cúi đầu nắm tay, chấp bút động tác rất giống cái đuổi làm việc học sinh tiểu học, mỗi gặp được một vấn đề đều muốn nho nhỏ đọc lên âm thanh đến, sau đó lại chen lấn lông mày nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một phen, có đôi khi còn muốn cầm loạn răng cắn mấy ngụm nắp bút.

Rõ ràng nên bị đáng yêu choáng hình tượng, Khương phóng viên đầy trong đầu lại thay nhau chuyển cùng một cái ý niệm trong đầu.

Hài tử tại sao lại biến gầy rồi? Vốn là gầy gò người làm sao còn có thể càng gầy? Là gần nhất quá cực khổ sao? Vô lương quản lý công ty an bài ma quỷ hành trình sao?

Càng là nghĩ như vậy, Khương phóng viên càng nhịn không được nắm chặt trong tay đồ uống, thuận tiện ném một cái mắt đao chuẩn xác không sai lầm bắn về phía tiểu bàn.

"Khương phóng viên nim, lấp xong rồi~ "

Thiên sứ thanh âm giáng lâm, đem Khương phóng viên từ phẫn nộ trong biển lửa nháy mắt rút ra, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay đoan chính giơ lên giản trả lời quyển, lóe ngập nước đậu đậu mắt một bộ cầu khen ngợi bộ dáng.

Có trời mới biết Khương phóng viên có mơ tưởng cho đứa nhỏ này đánh cái thật to một trăm điểm cộng thêm đinh tai nhức óc lôi minh tiếng vỗ tay, nhưng là không được, lại nghĩ lột đầu hắn đều không được, hiện tại là đang làm việc, cần dỡ xuống cha phấn thân phận.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên khóe miệng, tinh tinh mắt mê người, đưa tay phải ra, tay trái nhẹ nhàng dựng nơi tay khuỷu tay chỗ, lễ nghi max điểm hướng Khương phóng viên phát ra nắm tay mời.

Khương phóng viên nhớ kỹ loại cảm giác này, mảnh khảnh trên cổ tay mọc ra rộng lớn chưởng, khớp xương rõ ràng nhưng xúc cảm nhu hòa, là phiêu tại xanh thẳm chân trời một đóa mây bay, thật dày bạch, nhẹ nhàng mềm, giống như tùy ý một vò liền có thể biến thành vui vẻ bộ dáng.

Là Bảo Bảo a!

Tiểu bàn ở bên tai nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền gãi cái ót một mặt áy náy, "Khương phóng viên nim, không có ý tứ, còn có cái khác hành trình, chúng ta lần sau gặp lại rồi~ "

Đúng vậy, gợn sóng hào là Khương phóng viên mình thêm, vô luận Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì, tại hắn nghe tới đều là thêm đáng yêu đặc hiệu, chỉ sợ cốt thép thẳng nam cũng phải bị pha thành một bãi nước hồ, cam tâm chờ ánh trăng rải vào giữa hồ.

Nhìn xem trên màn ảnh máy vi tính chính tại đưa vào khung, Khương phóng viên rơi vào trầm tư, dù nhưng đã không phải lần đầu tiên thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng mỗi một lần đều có phát hiện mới, cái này bảo tàng nam hài nên bắt hắn làm sao bây giờ nha!

Đinh đinh! kkt thu được gửi thư, Khương phóng viên nhìn thoáng qua phản xạ có điều kiện đưa di động vãi ra thật xa.

"Khương phóng viên nim, hôm nay vất vả~ "

Là! Ung! Thánh! Hựu!

Hai tay che miệng, liều mạng đem vọt tới yết hầu tiếng thét chói tai cho nuốt sau khi trở về, Khương phóng viên ra vẻ trấn định hồi phục, "Nơi nào nơi nào, hẳn là."

"Nghe người đại diện ca nói, Khương phóng viên nim giống như so với ta nhỏ hơn một tuổi, nếu không về sau giữa chúng ta nói bình ngữ đi ~ "

Sau đó chính là một con mèo meo lăn lộn chớp mắt nũng nịu biểu lộ bao.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực có cái quen thuộc, chỉ cần là hợp tác đồng sự hắn đều sẽ tận lực muốn tới đối phương phương thức liên lạc, đang làm việc kết thúc về sau tự mình nói lời cảm tạ, bọn hắn có lẫn nhau kkt đã không phải là một ngày hai ngày, nhưng trở ngại đối phương là nóng lục soát giàu người đang hồng người mẫu, Khương phóng viên cũng không tiện một mực quấy rầy, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng sẽ chủ động chào hỏi, so hiện nay trời phỏng vấn chính là hắn trước một đêm phát tin tức biểu thị chờ mong.

Cùng khoản con mèo gật đầu gif gửi đi, xem như đáp ứng đối phương nói bình ngữ thỉnh cầu.

Kia một đầu lập tức truyền đến nhếch môi mèo cười.

Không được không được, tiếp tục như vậy còn thế nào chuyên tâm làm việc a! Khương phóng viên nhẫn tâm đưa di động nhét vào một bên sách chồng bên trong, nắm lên hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu điền giản bài thi.

☆BEST 5☆

Mỗi ngày nhìn ins hashtag : TRAVEL

Nếu như không có lại không được thường ngày tiểu vật : Nhuận son môi

Bản quý đơn phẩm : Màu lam ngắn t

Ung Thánh Hựu trụ sở bí mật : Gia Bình

Làm thế nào thể lực quản lý đâu? : FITNESS

Người bên ngoài xem ra khả năng coi như mới mẻ, nhưng tại Khương phóng viên trong mắt, đây hết thảy qua quýt bình bình, là hắn có thể đoán được đáp án.

Liên quan tới travel, liên quan tới Gia Bình, thật đã lâu không gặp nha.

Tại trở thành Khương phóng viên trước đó, hắn chỉ là một cái không có danh tiếng gì cẩu tử, ngày tiếp nối đêm ẩn núp truy tung, làm lấy không thể so tư sinh tốt hơn chỗ nào bẩn thỉu hoạt động, thẳng đến một lần kia, bị công ty phái đi thủ một ngăn tuyển tú tiết mục mấy cái lôi cuốn tuyển thủ.

Mới gặp Ung Thánh Hựu, là một cái lại phổ thông bất quá buổi chiều, rõ ràng trên mặt mang trùng điệp mắt quầng thâm, nhưng vẫn là cười cùng những tuyển thủ khác cùng đi hướng luyện tập thất, loại kia trong mắt lóe tên là ánh sáng hi vọng, Khương phóng viên đến hiện tại cũng còn lờ mờ có thể trông thấy.

Chuyện xưa về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước tại hai mươi mạnh, không thể toại nguyện xuất đạo, Khương phóng viên cũng biến thành chỉ lo đập xuống tuyển người vô dụng cẩu tử, bị công ty một trận răn dạy.

Những cái kia tại người người nhốn nháo bên trong tội nghiệp cầu người qua đường giúp đỡ chính mình cũng đưa lên cá nhân tiếp ứng vật bộ dáng, còn có một mình kéo lấy rương hành lý rời đi trại huấn luyện cô đơn thân ảnh, đều bị ghi chép tại trong màn ảnh.

Mà chân chính để Khương phóng viên trở thành cha phấn cũng cam nguyện tại đáy hố nằm ngửa thời cơ, thì là xâm nhập hiểu rõ sau mới làm quyết định.

Hắn chủ động thỉnh cầu đi lần theo nào đó công ty minh tinh, hai mươi bốn giờ chờ lệnh tại kia tòa nhà kiến trúc bên ngoài, xem ra cẩn trọng, thực tế bất quá chỉ là vì có thể cách Ung Thánh Hựu càng gần một chút.

Đúng vậy, Khương phóng viên thành chỉ biết nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu cẩu tử.

Hắn nhìn xem hắn mỗi ngày rạng sáng năm giờ liền đến luyện tập thất lau mồ hôi, bởi vì dạ dày không tốt luôn luôn cõng cái to lớn màu đen túi đeo vai, giấu mấy khối sô cô la bánh bích quy chuẩn bị bất cứ tình huống nào. Cơm trưa có đôi khi là dưới lầu cửa hàng giá rẻ tam giác cơm cuộn rong biển bao cơm, cũng sẽ trực tiếp cắn mấy ngụm bánh bích quy đối phó quá khứ, mỗi lần lúc này Khương phóng viên đều hận không thể đem mình yêu nhất Hàn trâu bưng đến trước mặt hắn bức bách thiếu niên ăn. Bóng đêm mông lung ở giữa hắn cũng sẽ đến lầu dưới dải cây xanh vừa đi vừa về đi hai lần, dùng di động chụp chụp phong cảnh liền tiếp theo về công ty, thẳng đến trên đường phố đã không còn người đi đường ẩn hiện, hắn mới kéo lấy mỏi mệt thân thể cùng mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng tóc mái từ kia tòa nhà kiến trúc bên trong ra, thân ảnh màu đen liền tan vào bóng đêm đen kịt, biến mất tại Khương phóng viên trong tầm mắt.

Sinh hoạt quỹ tích ngày qua ngày, không có chút rung động nào.

Quản lý công ty phổ biến đều có khảo hạch chu kỳ, thế là Khương phóng viên rốt cục mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi cái này lạnh lẽo kiến trúc.

Dựa vào nét mặt của hắn không khó coi ra, khảo hạch kết quả cũng không lý tưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại sĩ, trực tiếp mở đến ô tô thuê trung tâm, gầy gò thiếu niên tiến vào một cỗ không đáng chú ý xe con, tút tút tút lên xa lộ.

Khương phóng viên nhìn một cái cột mốc đường, tiến về Gia Bình.

Hắn không biết lúc này mở ra mướn được xe Ung Thánh Hựu, là như thế nào tâm tình. Phong cảnh bên đường phải chăng có thể vì hắn thêm một điểm vui vẻ cảm xúc? Trong xe âm nhạc phải chăng khép đến bên trên tâm tình của hắn tiết chụp? Mà Gia Bình, vốn nên cùng người yêu cùng đi địa phương, lại có thể hay không vì hắn mang đến một điểm an ủi?

Đỉnh núi quán cà phê, Gia Bình lôi cuốn cảnh điểm.

Ngày làm việc lưu lượng khách không tính lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu chọn một cái dựa vào lan can vị trí, một người độc hưởng nhỏ hẹp hai người tịch.

Hắn điểm một ly đá caramel macchiato, cẩn thận từng li từng tí dọc theo chén xuôi theo nhấp một ngụm nhỏ, hài lòng liếc mắt một cái.

Làm sao lại có người đối kéo hoa đều ôn nhu như vậy, liền bởi vì sợ phá hư kéo hoa độ hoàn hảo mà tỉ mỉ uống.

Khương phóng viên biết Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu, bởi vì hắn sẽ vơ vét toàn thân kiếm tiền cho mèo hoang mua ăn uống, cũng sẽ khích lệ ven đường vẫn mở ra hoa dại nói ngươi thật xinh đẹp, dù cho không ai có thể nghe thấy.

Nhưng hắn cũng rất lo lắng phần này ôn nhu sẽ khiến cho hắn thụ thương.

Sau một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu dường như tràn ngập điện, đem mặt bàn chén chén điệp điệp tất cả đều bày ra thỏa đáng về sau, đứng người lên nhìn qua xa xa sơn lâm, hít sâu một hơi, rời đi đỉnh núi quán cà phê.

Một cái kia giờ, là Khương phóng viên cho rằng đời này cách Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất một giờ, cho dù về sau bọn hắn tấp nập bởi vì công việc có tiếp xúc, cũng không bằng một lần kia cách mấy bàn lớn như vậy thân cận.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy ngồi lẳng lặng, cắn xuống một miệng lớn pizza, hưng phấn đung đưa thân thể, ngẫu nhiên xuyết một ngụm caramel macchiato, cái đầu nhỏ cũng đi theo lắc lắc ung dung. Hắn ở trong thế giới của mình chữa trị mình, phảng phất lạc bại hiện thực chưa từng tồn tại, phảng phất vừa phá mở nhân sinh xổ số, bên trong thình lình viết "Hạng nhất thưởng" .

Một tháng sau, Khương phóng viên nhận được tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu sắp lấy người mẫu thân phận xuất đạo.

Không phải ca sĩ, là người mẫu.

Tin tức này, đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân chứng nhận.

Khương phóng viên truy tung hắn ins đã thời gian rất lâu, lợi dụng fan hâm mộ thân phận phát đi pm.

"Thánh Hựu xi, về sau, còn có thể nhìn thấy múa trên đài Thánh Hựu xi sao?"

"Ta là người đang hát a."

Mỗi một chữ đều bình thản không có gì lạ, lại tại Khương phóng viên trong lòng xô ra tiếng vang nặng nề.

Một khắc này, hắn biết, hắn nhất định kiên trì qua, nhất định giãy dụa qua, nhưng người mẫu sẽ không là thỏa hiệp, hắn vẫn như cũ tại tới trước, chỉ là đổi lộ tuyến, một đoạn này có lẽ long đong khó đi, nhưng mục đích không có biến, đã làm cho hắn đi mạo hiểm.

Về sau Khương phóng viên, không còn làm cẩu tử.

Nhi tử ta đều như thế hiểu chuyện, khi cha sao có thể còn lưu manh sống qua ngày đâu?

Thế là, lúc gặp mặt lại, là người mẫu Ung Thánh Hựu cùng phóng viên Khương mỗ người.

"Đúng, Khương "

Chính liếc nhìn trong điện thoại di động trộm chụp Gia Bình quán cà phê Ung Thánh Hựu, không ngờ người trong hình không ngờ phát tới kkt.

"Ừm."

Cái này không đúng, hồi phục như vậy sung sướng giống một mực chờ đợi hắn nói chuyện, ba ba nên có thận trọng đâu!

"Công ty đáp ứng ta tháng sau có thể phát hành đơn khúc! Có thể mời ngươi tới làm ta phỏng vấn đưa tin sao?"

"Cái gì? Đơn khúc? Rốt cục! Thật! Có thể! Phát! Đơn! Khúc!! Sao!"

Khương phóng viên một cái kích động, quên mình đang cùng chính chủ nói chuyện phiếm, liên tiếp dấu chấm than liền phát ra, rút về cũng không phải, không rút về cũng không phải.

"Đúng nha! Lần này phỏng vấn, mời Khương phóng viên nhất định nhất định nhất định, phải đáp ứng!"

Cái này mới phản ứng được Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh cầu, Khương phóng viên một bên mãnh gật đầu một bên run run ngón tay nhấn hạ "Tốt!"

"Kia, đến lúc đó liền bái Tony ngươi rồi~ "

Niel là Khương phóng viên tại ins bên trên tài khoản biệt danh, hắn khi phóng viên lúc dùng chính là nguyên danh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, theo đạo lý, Ung Thánh Hựu là không thể nào biết đến a.

Còn không nghĩ ra khe hở, đầu kia người vội vàng bổ sung nói rõ.

"A. . . Ngươi là Niel đúng không? Là ins bên trên cái kia tổng cho ta phát mèo biểu lộ Niel, không sai a? Ta cũng không biết vì cái gì, liền cảm giác là ngươi, cũng không dám quá xác định, nhưng vừa rồi Khương phóng viên phát tới biểu lộ bao, trước đó Niel nói qua, là hắn tự chế, ta phỏng đoán, ngươi chính là Niel, nếu như là ta nghĩ nhiều, mạo phạm đến Khương phóng viên, ta trịnh trọng hướng ngài xin lỗi!"

Khương phóng viên không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ trịnh trọng như vậy việc, càng không nghĩ đến tróc da tới nhanh như vậy, hay là bởi vì một cái biểu lộ bao...

Xem ra, hút mèo cũng sẽ hỏng việc a.

"Thánh Hựu xi không cần nói xin lỗi..."

Khương phóng viên nghĩ nghĩ, hay là lựa chọn không thừa nhận không phủ nhận thái độ.

"Chúc mừng ngươi có thể trở về về ca sĩ mộng tưởng, bản này đưa tin ta nhất định sẽ dụng tâm hoàn thành, fighting!"

"Anh ~ "

Đầu kia như trút được gánh nặng phát tới lấy vui biểu lộ bao, hiểu được Khương phóng viên không muốn làm rõ thái độ liền không tiếp tục truy vấn.

Thế nhưng là cái này một đầu Khương phóng viên đâu, chính tứ chi rải phẳng nằm trên sàn nhà, cầm nắm đấm nện lồng ngực của mình.

Tróc da tính cái P! Nhi tử quá đáng yêu sắp bị đáng yêu chết làm sao bây giờ nha!

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ----

* ngày 11 tháng 6 là cái ngày đại hỉ, wuli Thánh Hựu ngày mùa hè đơn khúc thô tới rồi! Nói qua biết ca hát Ung Thánh Hựu, cường thế chiếm lấy tai nghe á!

* Khương Daniel biến thành Khương hội trưởng á! (mặc dù không phải hôm nay công bố nhưng vẫn như cũ rất kích động nha!

* hai người tương lai đều siêu cấp đại phát nha!

* một thiên này là cha phấn cố sự, không cho phép hiểu sai nha!


	393. Chapter 393

【 Dan Ung 】 Đài Bắc mỹ lệ ban đêm

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

616 chúc văn tới rồi, một điểm cùng 616 tương quan ngạnh cũng không có chứ ha ha ha ~

Nhân thiết: Tiếng Trung đạo sư Ung × luyện tập sinh Dan, ngậm vi lượng 95

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

"Mấy điểm "

"Mấy điểm "

"Hiện tại "

"Hiện tại "

"Hiện tại là mấy điểm "

"Nhàn tại là cơ đệm?"

Chỉ là một câu đơn giản tiếng Trung, làm thế nào đều học không đến lão sư tinh túy, Khương Daniel gấp đến độ đầu lưỡi đều nhanh thắt nút.

"Niel chớ khẩn trương, ngươi đã rất tuyệt, đến, lại cùng lão sư đọc một lần, hiện, tại, là, mấy, điểm."

Khương Daniel học tiếng Trung đã một tháng, quản lý công ty nói sẽ đem hắn chế tạo thành càn quét Châu Á siêu cấp idol God Daniel, cái này trước đó nhất định phải trước nắm giữ các quốc gia ngôn ngữ cơ sở câu thông, thế là xuất đạo trước nguyên liền tràn đầy hành trình, quả thực là nhét vào ngôn ngữ khóa, trong đó liền bao hàm mỗi thứ sáu ban đêm hai giờ rưỡi tiếng Trung dạy học.

Hiện tại là mấy điểm, là kinh lịch một ngày ma quỷ luyện tập về sau, chính bản thân tâm đều mệt rạng sáng hai giờ, khoảng cách chương trình học kết thúc còn có nửa giờ.

Kỳ quái là, hắn không có chút nào buồn ngủ.

Thậm chí, hi vọng thời gian có thể lại dài một chút.

Ngay từ đầu loại suy nghĩ này, là tại hai tuần trước, hắn níu lấy lão sư hỏi lung tung này kia, quả thực là kéo dài đến ba giờ rưỡi, nếu không phải lão sư nhắc nhở hắn năm giờ muốn đi vũ đạo thất luyện tập, hắn cảm thấy mình còn có thể tiếp tục học.

Chẳng lẽ đây chính là trong truyền thuyết cầu học như khát? Khương Daniel như thế nói với mình.

Loại này thất bại bản thân thôi miên, ở trên Chu Tuyên cáo thất bại.

\- Niel, thật có lỗi, lão sư bên này có việc chậm trễ, hôm nay không thể tới nhà ngươi phụ đạo.

\- a...

Đầu bên kia điện thoại ấp úng rất là xấu hổ. Khương Daniel liền đích thì thầm một tiếng.

\- tuần này không thể lên khóa, ta tiến độ...

\- kia không phải! Niel có thể đến lão sư trong nhà sao, ta phát định vị cho ngươi, ngươi thanh nhạc luyện tập kết thúc về sau trực tiếp tới đi, cách không xa.

Bingo! Khương Daniel đột nhiên có loại gian kế được như ý cảm giác.

Đúng vậy, mới lên hai tiết khóa, chịu trách nhiệm tiếng Trung đạo sư liền đã đem Khương Daniel hành trình biểu hiểu nhất thanh nhị sở, bao quát hắn mấy điểm sẽ ở nơi nào lên lớp, mấy điểm có thời gian hoàn thành làm việc, mấy điểm sẽ thuận tiện hắn tới cửa giờ học.

Khương Daniel phát thệ, tại đi đến lão sư trong nhà trước đó, hắn thật đã khốn đến cực hạn, là loại này thế giới tận thế người ngoài hành tinh xâm lấn hắn đều chọn từ bỏ đào vong khốn, nhưng là gặp được sư phụ một khắc này, trong đầu có dây thần kinh đột nhiên nhảy lên địch, sửng sốt đem khốn đốn trạng thái dưới Khương Daniel cho đánh thức.

Lão sư mặc bao bằng bông đồ mặc ở nhà, tóc cũng khác biệt tại ngày xưa tinh xảo, lung tung cúi tại cái đầu nhỏ bên trên, chỉ có kính đen còn giống như bản thể tận trung cương vị đỡ tại cao ngất trên sống mũi.

Khục, Khương Daniel nghiêm trọng hoài nghi, đây là lão sư đệ đệ hoặc là cái khác ai, mà không phải cái kia chững chạc đàng hoàng tiếng Trung đạo sư.

"Thật rất xin lỗi, ống nước đột nhiên bạo, tìm sư phó tới cửa sửa chữa, chậm trễ thời gian lên lớp, phiền phức Niel đi một chuyến."

Lão sư một bên tự trách tự thuật nguyên do, một bên dẫn Khương Daniel đi tới thư phòng, lật ra chuẩn bị kỹ càng khóa kiện, "Chúng ta sớm một chút bắt đầu, Niel tốt về sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi."

Ngày đó khóa, Khương Daniel không biết mình nghe vào bao nhiêu, chỉ biết lão sư sợi tóc giọt nước rớt xuống thời điểm ướt nhẹp sàn nhà, chỉ biết lão sư uốn nắn hắn viết sai lầm lúc tại hắn sách bên trên cùng mình chạm nhau thủ đoạn, còn có rảnh rỗi khí bên trong tràn ngập, nhàn nhạt độc thuộc Vu lão sư khí tức.

Hết thảy bình tĩnh mỹ hảo, vốn nên có cực giai thôi miên hiệu quả, Khương Daniel làm thế nào đều không nỡ thiếp đi, hắn luôn cảm thấy, trước mắt đi tới, đã là mộng cảnh.

"Lão sư, ta có thể gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca sao?"

Khương Daniel vốn cũng không phải là cái quen xa cách người, thêm nữa mới gặp lão sư liền đã cảm giác thân thiết, đã sớm muốn thay đổi miệng. Lão sư gọi hắn làm Niel, cũng là hắn nhiều lần yêu cầu hạ thành quả.

"Coi như làm hôm nay để ta đi một chuyến một chút bồi thường?" Lão sư coi trọng nhất công bằng, chuyện ngày hôm nay vốn là tự trách vạn phần, nhưng để bảo đảm vạn vô nhất thất, Khương Daniel sử xuất đòn sát thủ, xoa xoa lòng bàn tay duỗi dài đầu nháy đậu đậu mắt, cực giống đòi hỏi bánh kẹo tiểu thí hài, "Liền đáp ứng Niel được không? Thánh Hựu ca ~ "

Thân vì lão sư Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ cười cười, bàn tay chụp lên Khương Daniel đầu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt, "Tốt ~ "

"Hiện tại là mấy điểm "

Hồi ức lao vùn vụt, một lần nữa bị Ung Thánh Hựu lĩnh về quỹ đạo bình thường.

Còn có nửa giờ, hắn cô bé lọ lem liền muốn rời khỏi.

Nói như vậy khả năng có sai lầm tôn trọng, nhưng ai bảo hắn tiếng Trung đạo sư, như truyện cổ tích bên trong cô bé lọ lem đồng dạng, mỗi lần đều là mười hai giờ khuya xuất hiện, hai giờ rưỡi tức tuyên cáo ly biệt.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ nghênh đón mới một ngày giây thứ nhất, cùng một chỗ tại một loại khác trong lời nói cùng chung hai giờ rưỡi, chia sẻ lẫn nhau mắt quầng thâm cùng ngáp liên tục, sau đó tại hạn định chuông tiếng vang lên lúc, ăn ý cung tiễn bí đỏ xe dung nhập bóng đêm, về phần giày thủy tinh? Là lão sư lưu lại làm việc? Hay là những cái kia từng li từng tí cung cấp Khương Daniel dư vị chi tiết?

Hiện tại là 02:15.

Điều hoà không khí bên trên số lượng dừng lại tại 27℃, âu phục bên ngoài bao quy củ treo tại trên ghế dựa, trong suốt trong ly thủy tinh chanh phiến chìm vào đáy chén đình chỉ lắc lư.

Bản bút ký bên trên là một nhóm xinh đẹp tiếng Trung kiểu chữ, cùng chủ nhân của bọn chúng đồng dạng gầy gò, cho người ta một loại gió thổi qua liền muốn tản mát ảo giác, so sánh dưới, mình kia xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo chữ vuông lộ ra đặc biệt vụng về, liền cùng lập tức suy nghĩ đồng dạng, không bị khống chế bốn phía du đãng.

Màu hồng nhạt môi mỏng mấp máy, khoa trương dùng môi hình thuyết minh lấy từ ngữ, để học sinh có thể mau chóng tập được trong đó quy luật. Bằng bông gạo áo sơ mi trắng, đỉnh thất thủ một cái nút áo mềm mềm dựng tại xương quai xanh bên trên, hầu kết lăn lộn, kéo theo lấy trên cổ tinh tế nhung lông, tại dưới ánh đèn lộ ra một chút chướng mắt ánh sáng.

Không thể lại hướng xuống, sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Khương Daniel vội vàng đem ánh mắt thu hồi.

02:20.

Nguyên lai Thánh Hựu ca lông mi dài như vậy, dày đặc ném xuống một mảnh bầm đen, đem ngọa tàm cắt chém thành đen Bạch Cầm khóa, theo chủ nhân động tác đàn tấu im ắng giai điệu. Cảm giác được kính mắt trượt xuống, khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay đẩy lên đẩy, lông mi giống bị đông tinh linh đồng dạng gãy lên nhẹ nhàng cánh, cùng thấu kính thiếp quá gần, gần đến Khương Daniel hô hấp sắp tìm không được đường ra.

02:30.

Cô bé lọ lem mau chóng dây cót hoàn thành sứ mạng của nó.

"Xinh đẹp!" Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đồng hồ bên trên kim giây xẹt qua ngay phía trên số lượng, luôn cảm thấy cần nói chút gì, đến phân tán sự chú ý của mình, thế là thốt ra, "Xinh đẹp, ngươi rất xinh đẹp."

Tiễn đã rời dây cung, Khương Daniel cương tại nguyên chỗ, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu trước làm ra phản ứng, "Đây là hạ tiết khóa nội dung, " hai tay thu về khóa kiện, đều đâu vào đấy đem vụn vặt vật phẩm đều thu vào màu đen cặp công văn bên trong, "Xem ra Niel có đang len lén chuẩn bị bài nha."

Khương Daniel không biết hạ tiết khóa nội dung là cái gì, càng không biết "Xinh đẹp" tiếng Trung ứng làm như thế nào viết, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn nói tiếng Trung bác đại tinh thâm, có quy luật của mình, rất nhiều đều là từ chữ tượng hình diễn biến mà đến, nói cách khác từng chữ, đều đã từng đại biểu cho một loại nào đó hình tượng.

Nếu như "Xinh đẹp" có cụ thể biểu tượng, thích hợp nhất, khẳng định là trước mắt vị này ngậm lấy mắt cười đạo sư. Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế.

Cái này cười, giống vạch phá bầu trời máy bay, lôi ra một đạo thật dài hơi khói, rất lâu mà treo ở nơi đó, bình tĩnh bầu trời xâm nhập dị khách, Khương Daniel tâm cũng hiện nổi sóng, tên là Ung Thánh Hựu gió thổi qua, thổi tan những cái kia không hiểu trống rỗng, lại không lộ ra dấu vết dung nhập mảnh này sáng sủa.

Hay là xảy ra chuyện a, bọc lấy cái này thảm đạm sự thật, vò tiến một điểm nguy hiểm ý nghĩ, Khương Daniel tiếp tục rơi vào càng sâu tầng mộng cảnh.

Khoảng cách xuất đạo còn có 24 giờ, khoảng cách mới gặp Ung Thánh Hựu, đã qua hai tháng.

"Khương Daniel, chúc mừng ngươi, muốn đi hoa đường a ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu phê chữa xong sau cùng làm việc, thỏa mãn đánh lên một trăm điểm, sau đó đứng người lên, đưa tay ra.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem kia phiến trên bàn tay lít nha lít nhít đường vân, tưởng tượng thấy nơi đó đã từng phát sinh qua tình tiết ra sao, lại sẽ nghênh đón như thế nào tương lai, sẽ viết có một cái khóe mắt mang nốt ruồi nam hài danh tự sao?

Nắm lấy kia một đoàn loạn thất bát tao ảo tưởng, Khương Daniel cười, "Tạ ơn Thánh Hựu ca ~" tại cái tay kia rút ra trước đó, hắn gấp cường độ, "Thánh Hựu ca không bận rộn, có thể theo giúp ta uống một chén sao? Coi như làm, coi như làm..."

Ai, thật không có tiền đồ, mỗi một lần đều phí hết tâm tư kiếm cớ, mỗi một lần đều chột dạ như tiểu thâu.

"Tốt, coi như vì Niel chúc mừng đi ~ "

Đỉnh đầu cảm nhận được một đám mây giáng lâm, kia là Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nhẹ nhàng tại đỉnh đầu của hắn lướt qua, từng chút từng chút giẫm lên hắn nhịp tim tiết chụp.

Nhân sinh có thật nhiều có thể coi là D-DAY thời gian, tại hiện ở Khương Daniel đến nói, xuất đạo ngày liền là như vậy tồn tại, mà cái này còn lại mười mấy tiếng, chính là hắn sau cùng cuồng hoan.

"Ngày cuối cùng, Niel không có ý định cùng các bằng hữu gặp mặt một lần sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu uống xong một ngụm bia, ống tay áo loạn xạ vén đến khuỷu tay, hắn nhìn qua Khương Daniel, con mắt tiêu điểm lại cũng không tập trung ở gương mặt này, ngón trỏ tại lon nước miệng bình đánh lấy vòng, không sợ người khác làm phiền, đem xuất hiện giọt nước từng khỏa lau đi.

"Ừm, trước đó gặp qua."

Khương Daniel không muốn nói quá nhiều, đây là một cái có thể vô hạn triển khai chủ đề, liên quan tới hắn rời đi cố hương Busan, lẻ loi một mình đi tới Seoul làm luyện tập sinh, liên quan tới người nhà bằng hữu bởi vì hắn cái này bắt không được mộng tưởng mà dần dần rời xa, liên quan tới hắn tại Seoul chưa hề chính thức có được qua cái gì, liên quan tới, cuối cùng này thời gian, hắn kỳ thật cũng không biết nên làm sao vượt qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu, xem như hắn cây cỏ cứu mạng đi.

Đến mức, hắn không cần tại dạng này mừng rỡ như điên thời gian bên trong, mắc sầu não tịch liêu chứng bệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên trở lại tìm kiếm lấy âu phục bên ngoài bao bên trong sấn, thật vất vả lấy ra một cái khô quắt hộp giấy.

"Để ý sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, phản ứng đầu tiên đúng là trong nhà không có thích hợp cái gạt tàn thuốc. Mình vốn cũng không có cái gì nghiện thuốc, quản lý công ty quản được nghiêm, hắn cũng thật lâu không có chạm qua vật kia.

Lạch cạch.

Điện tử gốm sứ cùng ổ quay lẫn nhau ma sát, kích động ra châm chút lửa hoa, trải qua động tác về sau, ngọn lửa mới rốt cục không tình nguyện thò đầu ra. Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không gặp vẻ giận, dường như quen thuộc như vậy nhiều lần giày vò.

Hô.

Mùi thuốc lá không thể toại nguyện tiến vào phế phủ, tại trong miệng vội vã ngắm cảnh một lát, liền bị chủ nhân toàn bộ phun ra.

Không biết có người hay không cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua, hắn hút thuốc dáng vẻ, rất đần.

"Niel đang cười cái gì?"

Cũng không thể nói cho hắn, mình cảm thấy hắn ngốc ngốc rất đáng yêu đi.

"Không, không có gì?"

Một ngụm bia, trừ băng, còn có chút khổ, khổ đến cuối cùng, lại còn có điểm về cam.

"Thánh Hựu ca học được câu đầu tiên tiếng Trung là cái gì đây?"

Nếu như là thường ngày dùng từ, hẳn là cùng loại với ngươi tốt, tạ ơn, gặp lại loại hình a.

Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ đưa ra nghi vấn như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu giữa ngón tay còn kẹp lấy thiêu đốt khói, nghiêng thân thể đem khuỷu tay phóng tới mặt bàn, lòng bàn tay nâng cằm lên, mắt chứa ý cười, rất có ý vị hồi tưởng.

"Đài Bắc mỹ lệ ban đêm "

A? Thật đúng là không tưởng được hướng đi đâu.

"Rất kỳ quái a?"

Một cái tay khác cầm lên lon bia, nhấp bên trên một ngụm, Khương Daniel đột nhiên có chút ao ước những cái kia mạch sắc trong suốt chất lỏng, phải hạnh xâm nhập Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể.

"Ừm, có một chút."

Kỳ quái là có một chút, nhưng Khương Daniel nghe tới, Ung Thánh Hựu giảng mấy chữ này thời điểm, nhất là gợi cảm.

"Thánh Hựu ca đi qua Đài Bắc sao?"

"Ừm."

Uống trống không lon bia thành khói bụi chỗ, Khương Daniel coi là đây là cái cấm kỵ từ, vốn định thay chủ đề, không ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu phủi phủi thuốc lá trong tay, bình thản bắt đầu tự thuật.

Cụ thể là mấy năm trước, hắn cũng quên. Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu là lấy học sinh trao đổi thân phận đi Đài Loan. Tha hương nơi đất khách quê người, hiếm thấy nhất, không ai qua được gặp được bạn cố tri.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cái gì bạn cố tri, nhưng xác thực gặp ai.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí không giống tại cùng Khương Daniel uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm, trái ngược với ngồi đối diện người kia, hắn chỉ là tại gọi hắn thôi.

Tuổi tác tương tự, cùng là người Hàn Quốc, thêm nữa Hoàng Mẫn Huyền so Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đến Đài Bắc một năm, bao nhiêu tính cái Đài Loan thông, liền chủ động gánh vác "Chiếu cố vấn" Ung Thánh Hựu trách nhiệm.

Tại cửa hàng giá rẻ pha chén mặt ba phút, nhìn mang lấy dép lê sinh viên kết bạn mà đi, nhìn nắm dây thừng dắt chó nam tử trung niên cùng quán ven đường Archie tang nói chuyện phiếm, nhìn tiểu hài chồng cái đầu tại tủ lạnh trước chọn mua kem cây.

Những này nhàm chán tràng cảnh, lại phát động Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một câu.

"Đài Bắc mỹ lệ ban đêm "

Người thường nói "Xinh đẹp", nhiều ít vẫn là tại hình dung đẹp mắt nhân sự vật, nhưng "Mỹ lệ", lại biến thành một loại tâm cảnh.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính là Ung Thánh Hựu tâm sự, tại kia đoạn dị quốc cầu học tuế nguyệt bên trong, chỉ có hắn, cho hắn cảm giác an toàn, cũng chỉ có hắn, để mỗi cái văn tự đều dài ra tưởng tượng cánh.

"Chúng ta không có cùng một chỗ "

Khương Daniel không hỏi ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu làm đoạt đáp.

Không có cùng một chỗ, cũng không có tỏ tình, đây là một đoạn vô tật mà chấm dứt thầm mến, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là Ung Thánh Hựu ánh trăng sáng, là mập mờ không rõ nhất là tâm động.

Thánh Hựu ca hiện tại còn thích hắn sao? Thánh Hựu ca thế giới, còn nguyện ý vì người khác mở ra một cánh cửa sổ sao?

Khương Daniel rất muốn hỏi, nhưng là hắn không có dũng khí.

Chân trời cọ sát ra một mảnh màu chàm, đuổi đi đêm yên lặng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ thiếp đi.

Lấy xuống đôi kia khô khan kính đen, Ung Thánh Hựu ùng ục ục đổi phương hướng gục xuống bàn, sợ đánh thức thật vất vả thiếp đi người, Khương Daniel không tự giác đem động tác lại điều phải càng nhẹ chút.

Người kia con mắt nhắm, tròng mắt lại không an phận quay tròn chuyển, có phải là có ai xông vào mộng đẹp?

Ngọa tàm mềm hồ hồ, xem ra rất tốt thân dáng vẻ, có lẽ là cảm nhận được Khương Daniel ánh mắt cực nóng, bọn chúng nghịch ngợm nhảy một cái.

Chóp mũi mồ hôi mịn, là uống rượu về sau vung phát ra tới sao? Như trời mưa trời bò tại pha lê bên trên giọt nước, mông lung lại thanh tịnh.

Tiểu xảo cái cằm tại miệng xê dịch hạ sát cánh tay bên trong, tinh tế xem ra, là một mảnh bầm đen sắc đầm lầy. Đúng vậy a, đều là nam nhân, một đêm trôi qua miễn không được hormone phát sinh, râu ria cũng lộ ra đặc biệt đáng yêu.

Nói chuyện trắng đêm, Khương Daniel vốn là dự định nói cái gì.

Tỉ như mời Thánh Hựu ca tiếp tục làm mình tiếng Trung đạo sư, tỉ như mượn tửu kình cùng Thánh Hựu ca đến cái thẳng tiến tỏ tình, tỉ như hoặc nhiều hoặc ít để Thánh Hựu ca biết một chút tâm ý của mình.

Nhưng là đều không có.

Sau khi trời sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ một lần nữa chỉnh lý trang phục, làm về cái kia trung quy trung củ lão sư. Khương Daniel đâu, sắp đạp lên đầu kia gọi là mơ ước con đường, làm phát sáng phát nhiệt God Daniel.

Có lẽ tại không xa tương lai, bọn hắn đem không cần lại câu nệ tại rạng sáng hai giờ rưỡi kiềm chế, có lẽ bọn hắn có thể có được nào đó loại khả năng tính, không lấy thầy trò quan hệ vì dừng phù.

Ai biết được.


	394. Chapter 394

【 Dan Ung 】color on me

Ngươi biết không? Nhân loại thút thít thời điểm, đại não sẽ bài tiết một loại gọi "Endorphin" đồ vật đến chậm lại thống khổ, cái này tương đương với đầu óc của ngươi đang nhẹ nhàng vuốt ngươi cõng nói "Không có chuyện gì, hết thảy đều sẽ tốt" .

Nhạc nền: Trương treo « liên quan tới ta yêu ngươi »

\------------------------------------------------------

>> ngươi hỏi qua mình vô số lần nghĩ từ bỏ trước mắt toàn ở đây ___

Hối hận hay là có một chút, tuy nói chỉ là trong ngõ nhỏ một gian không đáng chú ý nhỏ quán triển lãm, nhưng áo thun quần jean tùy tính mặc dựng nhiều ít vẫn là có vẻ hơi không đủ tôn trọng.

Gãi đầu một cái hao loạn một đầu cỏ khô, Khương Daniel đang do dự nghĩ rời đi, lại bị trước mắt họa tác chém tới ánh mắt.

Không mặt nam mặc luyện tập phục, tay phải dựng tại chỗ trán, thấy không rõ là lau mồ hôi hay là lau nước mắt, từ trên mặt rơi xuống màu lam giọt nước tại toàn bộ hối tối hình tượng bên trong nhất là đột ngột, một giọt một giọt, mang theo không thể kháng cự trọng lực hướng về hình tượng đáy rơi xuống, tại kia rơi xuống biên giới, là vòng tròn trạng khu vực, rậm rạp chật ních không biết vật thể.

Champagne mùi thơm nhàn nhạt hỗn hợp có ung dung dương cầm âm tại quán triển lãm bên trong quanh đi quẩn lại, tiến đụng vào Khương Daniel lỗ tai, mọi người tốp năm tốp ba ngừng chân tại cái khác họa tác trước, đơn độc Khương Daniel nhìn cái này một bức, mệt người hỏi thăm.

Nếu bàn về kỹ xảo, đúng là vụng về một chút, Khương Daniel lại nhìn thấy chút không giống tình cảnh.

Hắn nhớ tới cái kia mùa xuân, bị ướt đẫm mồ hôi sau lưng chăm chú kề cận cõng, vì một động tác nhiều lần mài, qua loa chỉnh lý trên cổ tay vết thương cũ, nghỉ ngơi không có khả năng, giấc ngủ càng là xa xỉ, không phải là không có nghĩ tới từ bỏ, nhưng là hắn bắt đầu có fan hâm mộ, bắt đầu có người thực tình vì chính mình tiếp ứng cố lên, bắt đầu đụng chạm đến mơ ước hình dạng. Về sau, đứng tại hai vạn người cao thước cự đản, hoa phục nhạt đi, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình còn mặc lúc trước món kia mồ hôi ẩm ướt sau lưng, dưới võ đài một đoàn đen, hắn lại có thể rõ ràng nhìn thấy trên mặt mỗi người biểu lộ. Hắn cảm giác động, nhưng cũng mê thất, hắn khóc sao? Không nhớ rõ.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy, tranh này, họa chính là mình.

"Cái cằm thu vừa thu lại, thích liền mua, giương mắt nhìn nó lại sẽ không cùng ngươi về nhà."

Kinh hoảng quay người, trong trẻo thanh tuyến chủ nhân tự mang quang hoàn, không đúng, là hoa lệ ăn mặc làm quang hoàn vì hắn tập trung.

Tại ngành giải trí lâu như vậy, Khương Daniel tự xưng là điều kiện không kém, thấy qua phồn hoa cũng không ít, nhưng là tại cái này nho nhỏ quán triển lãm bên trong người, thực tại loá mắt phải không chân thực.

Trong tay băng lam Champagne còn bốc lên bọt, tại tinh tế phần tay động tác hạ thuận chén bích lưu chuyển, đụng tới pha lê sau ầm diệt đi, tiếp theo khỏa bọt khí lập tức nghênh tiếp, mặc đầu lâu viền ren đường vân tây trang nam tử ánh mắt mê ly nhìn qua trong chén chất lỏng, xích lại gần nhẹ nhàng khẽ ngửi, nhưng không có muốn uống bên trên một ngụm dự định.

Một giây sau, trống không một cái tay khác nâng lên, chạm đến Khương Daniel cái cằm, trợ giúp nó hoàn thành khép lại động tác.

Khương Daniel mới nhớ tới người kia nói, liên tục không ngừng thu thập ý loạn tình mê suy nghĩ, gật gật đầu, "Ta mua! Ta mua!"

Muốn mang nó về nhà, muốn mang hắn về nhà.

"825,000" đây là Khương Daniel bị người kia vịn vai điều xoay người về sau nhìn thấy giới mục biểu.

Cái số này, không hiểu hợp ý.

>> đi tiêu xài cùng trân quý là cùng một việc ___

Từ trước ngực trong bao đeo mặt móc ra pháp nhân thẻ, Khương Daniel thuận lợi thu hoạch bộ kia họa.

"Ngươi biết ta là ai không?"

Đây là tới từ Khương Daniel đặt câu hỏi.

"Ngươi biết ta tại sao phải dao Champagne sao?"

Đây là người kia cho câu trả lời của hắn.

Người kia chuẩn bị quán triển lãm, từ lầu hai trong phòng làm việc xuất ra một cái túi giấy, đi theo Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ ngồi lên hướng nhà hắn sĩ, lấy tên đẹp —— đưa hàng tới cửa.

Khương Daniel phát thệ, hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì chỉ rõ ám chỉ qua muốn mang hắn về nhà ý tứ, chỉ là tại trong lòng thoáng qua suy nghĩ mà thôi, người này không có khả năng đọc hiểu nghe được.

Người kia đem họa tác chỉnh lý thỏa đáng, lại tìm không thấy một cái vị trí thích hợp đến bày ra, cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel nhận lấy, treo tại phòng khách ghế sô pha chính đối diện tủ TV phía trên.

Đăng, là chén rượu va chạm tiếng vang.

"Chúc mừng ngươi, trở thành vị họa sĩ này vị thứ nhất khách hàng ~~ "

"Ngay từ đầu liền định uống rượu đỏ sao?" Cho nên biết rõ Champagne không thể lay động, hay là đi tra tấn kia đáng thương rượu sao?

"Kia, nể mặt cùng uống sao?"

Người kia mang tới rượu đỏ thuần hương nồng hậu dày đặc, cướp đoạt trong miệng khí thể, trượt vào trong dạ dày, lại cũng sinh ra một cỗ ấm áp.

"Ta có thể họa ngươi sao?"

Khương Daniel viền vàng kính mắt bị ôn nhu lấy xuống, không sao, kia vốn chính là tạo hình phối hợp một trong, hắn thị lực vô cùng tốt, người trước mắt mỗi cái lỗ chân lông hắn đều nhìn thấy rõ ràng.

"Thế nhưng là ngươi không có dụng cụ vẽ tranh..."

Khương Daniel cũng nhịn không được bội phục mình, cái này ngây thơ mạnh miệng có ý gì.

Tuyền Tuyền sóng mắt đầu nhập Khương Daniel ánh mắt, "Ai nói không có, ngươi chính là ta giấy vẽ."

Vẩy tao là nói ra miệng, động tác lại là từ âu phục bên ngoài bao bên trong móc ra một bản nho nhỏ kí hoạ sổ ghi chép.

"Vì cái gì không cười?"

Khương Daniel phải thừa nhận, hắn rất khẩn trương, toàn thân cao thấp mỗi cái tế bào đều kêu gào khẩn trương, kỳ quái, hai vạn người cao thước cự đản đều chưa từng để hắn kinh hoảng như vậy thất thố, hắn nét mặt bây giờ khẳng định rất khó coi, nhưng còn sót lại một tia lý trí nói cho hắn không thể lộ vụng.

"Người mẫu không đều là như vậy sao?" Hắn nhớ kỹ, phim truyền hình người ở bên trong thể người mẫu, đều là chững chạc đàng hoàng không mang cảm xúc , mặc cho họa sĩ đi phát huy sáng tác.

Người kia đem bút chì đừng bên tai về sau, cũng không có nhìn Khương Daniel, ngón cái xoa xoa trên trang giấy đường cong, dính một tay chì, đích thì thầm một tiếng.

"Người mẫu cũng đều không mặc quần áo đâu."

Không có có cảm xúc chập trùng một câu, bị nối liền rượu đỏ toàn bộ nuốt vào.

Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua an tĩnh nằm tại ghế sô pha một góc âu phục bên ngoài bao, lại liếc mắt nhìn kia trên thân người còn sót lại một kiện màu đen cao cổ áo len, còn có theo nuốt động tác tại mềm mại vải vóc hạ lên hạ nhấp nhô hầu kết. Không biết cái kia gân rối loạn, hắn phút chốc thẳng tắp cái eo.

"Ta cũng có thể!"

Có thể cái gì? Có thể không mặc quần áo? Vẫn là có thể?

"Làm sao?"

Người trưởng thành ở giữa không cần ám hiệu, Khương Daniel đương nhiên biết hai chữ này là có ý gì, nhưng là hắn không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, bởi vì lấy người kia, cực giống một kiện tác phẩm nghệ thuật, dễ nát cái chủng loại kia.

Nhưng mà, càng là dễ nát, càng nghĩ muốn vỡ vụn.

Lẻ loi trơ trọi hai ngọn đèn hướng dẫn cố chấp đuổi theo trên ghế sa lon hai cái thân ảnh, rượu đỏ còn tại trong chén lay động, mà chủ nhân của nó, giờ phút này đem toàn thân trọng lượng đều ép đến Khương Daniel trên thân.

Bàn tay tại áo thun bên trên Hồ loạn tác vi, vò nhăn người ở phía trên mặt đồ án, buồn cười dáng vẻ nháy mắt chọc cười hắn, Khương Daniel hôm nay vốn là không tiện lắm, cái kia trải qua ở trong ngực cái này mềm mềm người kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt rung động.

"Ha ha, Niel thật đáng yêu ~~~" hắn chỉ vào trên quần áo người, kêu lại là tên của mình.

Khương Daniel vẫn cho là là ảo giác, thẳng đến hắn gọi tên của hắn. Trong không khí tràn ngập lá thông hương khí càng khẳng định suy đoán của hắn.

Nắm lấy đồ dễ bể thủ đoạn, Khương Daniel động thân ngồi dậy, tiện thể lấy người kia cũng đi theo chính chính ngồi tại trong ngực hắn, yên lặng nhìn về phía người kia đáy mắt vực sâu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi xác định sao?"

Trả lời hắn, là hỗn tạp rượu đỏ vị cùng lá thông hương một nụ hôn.

"Ta thích nhìn ngươi cười ~ "

>> ta tất cả ngại gì làm gì sao mà vinh hạnh ___

"Thánh Hựu ca, còn nhớ ta không?"

Đây không phải một cái hợp cách bạn trên giường tại sau đó hẳn là đưa ra nghi vấn, nhưng là quản nó chi, Khương Daniel cũng không muốn làm bạn trên giường, không nghĩ chỉ làm bạn trên giường.

Hắn còn nằm tại trong ngực hắn, không được một sợi, hướng Khương Daniel trên thân lại chui chui, ánh mắt lại khóa ở trên tường bộ kia họa, "Thật sự là không hợp nhau đâu."

Xác thực, không rõ họa phong cùng Khương Daniel trong nhà công nghiệp hoá cực đóng gói đơn giản tu không phải rất dựng, nhưng cũng không thể nói hỏng bét, có một loại buồn cười xung đột mỹ cảm.

Khương Daniel đem tấm thảm hướng về thân thể hắn dịch dịch, hắn nhớ kỹ, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel xương quai xanh, ngón tay thuận sợi dây kia đầu vừa đi vừa về hoạt động, bổ ra Khương Daniel cuối cùng một dây thần kinh.

"Ta nhớ không lầm, là hôm nay."

Lá thông hương bị nhạt ngọt Bính ankin vị ôm trọn, tựa như giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel vây quanh đồng dạng, đúng vậy, là hôm nay, nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm nhận ra hắn.

Mỗi tháng mấy ngày nay, Khương Daniel đều sẽ tùy ý tìm một nhà hành lang trưng bày tranh, so với ức chế tề hóa học trấn áp, đem làm chưa khô bức tranh càng có thể vì hắn mang đến yên ổn. Hắn là Alpha, cho dù ai nhìn đều là Alpha, trước kia hắn không biết mình tin tức tố mùi, hắn hình dung không ra, chỉ cảm thấy đó là một loại không tính sáng tỏ hương vị.

Cũng sẽ có bươm bướm kẻ trước ngã xuống, kẻ sau tiến lên đụng vào trong ngực của hắn, nhưng là hắn không muốn. Khương Daniel không thích tiêu xài tính sự tình, vì nhất thời tin tức tố đi chi phối thân thể, đây là hắn cực kỳ chán ghét.

Một lần nào đó đánh bậy đánh bạ, tiến một gian nhỏ hành lang trưng bày tranh, họa sĩ chính vung bút sáng tác, thần kỳ là, một khắc này, hắn cảm thấy mình ẩn thân, hắn không còn cần muốn liều mạng khắc chế, hắn biến thành trong không khí lại không quá tự nhiên hương vị, đã không còn chủ động đưa lên gần sát, hắn ở vào tình thế như vậy, là an toàn, từ ở.

Nguyên lai, trên người hắn, là Bính ankin mùi.

Hôm nay cũng giống như vậy, kết thúc ghi âm về sau, lần theo Bính ankin vị vội vàng xâm nhập quán triển lãm, không ngờ, có thể ở đây gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu.

Xương quai xanh chỗ du tẩu tay, giờ phút này thuận trôi chảy hàm dưới, trượt vào nóng lên cái ót. Nơi đó vận chuyển mảnh vỡ kí ức quá mức lộn xộn, đến mức nhiệt độ cao vút.

"Ngươi cái này một đầu cỏ khô, ngón tay của ta đều không động đậy!" Nhẹ giọng oán trách là Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen, âm thầm xấu hổ cũng là Khương Daniel phản xạ có điều kiện.

Đúng vậy a, ngày mai muốn quay chụp mới chuyên trang bìa, trước sớm bỏng nhiễm qua tóc nghỉ có đoạn thời gian, bỏ bê quản lý đã loạn thành cỏ dại, Khương Daniel rất sợ hãi, những này khô cạn sợi tóc sẽ làm bị thương lấy Ung Thánh Hựu non mềm ngón tay, hắn nắm chặt thẻ tại trong tóc tay, nhắm mắt lại đem mặt thiếp tại hai cặp quấn giao trên cánh tay.

"Đã không động đậy, cũng không cần đi."

Khương Daniel tửu lượng rất tốt, kia một bình rượu đỏ căn bản là không làm khó được hắn, nhưng là ngày đó hắn say, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ trước khi ngủ, nắm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, hô hấp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn cho tới nay tìm, không phải Bính ankin, mà là cho hắn yên giấc lá thông hương.

>> ngươi ôm cũng không luôn luôn cũng ôm ngươi ___

Gặp lại là một tháng sau.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy lựa chọn tại thời gian này xuất hiện mình, rất hỗn đản. Ung Thánh Hựu biết nhu cầu của hắn, hắn có phải là, sẽ chuyện đương nhiên cho là hắn đến tìm hắn, chỉ là ra ngoài sinh lý tính phát tiết?

Nhưng là Khương Daniel chờ không được, mới chuyên trở về không dung thở dốc hành trình, chỉ có buổi tối hôm nay, là thuộc về hắn.

Mà hắn, muốn đem đêm nay, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cái kia một tháng trước lưu lại tờ giấy sau liền không có lại thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta là có thể tiếp nhận lâm thời tiêu ký người, cho nên không quan hệ ~ tạ ơn Khương star❤ "

Lạc khoản là một cái dùng rượu đỏ vẽ xuống ái tâm, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, chỉ lưu lại một chút xíu rượu đỏ nhan sắc.

Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ của những lời này, hắn suy đoán, tuyệt không phải chữ trên mặt ý tứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại vì khách hàng giải thích hàng triển lãm, Khương Daniel không vội, hắn có cả một cái ban đêm có thể chờ.

Đèn một chiếc một chiếc dập tắt, đen tối không thể thành công thôn phệ Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì Khương Daniel có thể chuẩn xác bắt đến kia hình dáng.

"Chúc mừng Khương star, ngươi vẫn như cũ là vị họa sĩ kia trước mắt duy nhất khách hàng."

Lầu hai phòng làm việc so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn đơn sơ rất nhiều, trên mặt đất bày một đống chưa hoàn thành tác phẩm, là đã khô cạn Bính ankin vị.

Khương Daniel đem giấy trong tay túi đưa ra ngoài.

"A, ta nhìn thấy, ảnh chụp nhìn rất đẹp ~" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu híp mắt cười, giống đang nói một kiện người khác nói cho chuyện của hắn, "Đám fan hâm mộ giống như rất thích cái này phong cách đâu, nói là? Là? Ngưu Lang gió! Đúng, Ngưu Lang gió! Ha ha ha, Ngưu Lang gió! Ngươi fan hâm mộ tốt có tài, nghĩ như thế nào đến như thế chuẩn xác hình dung từ tới?"

Hắn cười, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy hắn là đang mắng hắn chính mình.

Ngày ấy, Khương Daniel sau khi tỉnh lại, cả gian phòng ốc bên trong còn lại, chỉ có ngã trên mặt đất rượu đỏ bình, cùng đừng tại họa tác bên cạnh tờ giấy, cùng cả đêm đều trông coi ghế sa lon món kia âu phục bên ngoài bao.

Khương Daniel rất thích, thích đến "Trộm" đi nó, để nó thành vì chính mình mới chuyên trang bìa chiếu.

Ngươi thử qua mặc thích người quần áo, đem toàn thế giới mơ mơ màng màng, chỉ hướng về người này phát ra ám hiệu cái chủng loại kia hành động ngây thơ sao?

Khương Daniel làm như vậy, nhưng rõ ràng nhất, người này không để ý đến ám hiệu, hắn chỉ coi đây là cái trò đùa.

"Thật xin lỗi, lâu như vậy mới tới tìm ngươi."

So với một tháng trước phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, Khương Daniel nói đúng lắm, qua lâu như vậy, mới tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu. Giữa bọn hắn, xa so với một tháng càng dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra làm loạn giá vẽ, trống đi một khu vực nhỏ, tìm tới bị vùi lấp giá áo, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem món kia bên ngoài bao treo đi lên, giống đêm đó Khương Daniel ở nhà treo hắn họa tác.

"Không sao, được hoan nghênh người thời gian đều là có hạn."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất thích nói không quan hệ, giống như hắn chính là mình người đứng xem, lạnh lùng nhìn một đóa hoa thịnh phóng cùng suy tàn.

"Ta cũng không có nhiều được hoan nghênh, ta không cần nhiều được hoan nghênh..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lật ra một bình rượu đỏ, giơ lên Khương Daniel trước mặt, đem Khương Daniel nửa đoạn sau lời nói cũng cùng nhau ngăn trở.

"Ta chỉ muốn phải bị một người hoan nghênh."

Khương Daniel nhớ tới mới gặp cái gian phòng kia nhỏ hành lang trưng bày tranh, cái kia mang theo mũ nồi nhỏ họa sĩ, trên mặt còn mang theo Bính ankin thuốc màu, quay đầu trông thấy xâm nhập Khương Daniel về sau, cho một cái cùng giờ phút này cực kì tương tự tiếu dung.

『 muốn mượn ngươi ức chế tề sao? 』

Lúc đó Khương Daniel mới phân hoá không bao lâu, bị tin tức tố giày vò đến không chịu nổi gánh nặng, ở những người khác đều biểu thị có thể vì hắn giải quyết thời điểm, một cái xa lạ họa sĩ lại tuỳ tiện khám phá hết thảy, hời hợt đem hắn điểm kia bí mật nhỏ đều nói ra.

Cũng là cái này tên là Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ họa sĩ, để hắn lần thứ nhất biết Bính ankin, lần thứ nhất biết, cùng tin tức tố làm chống lại kỳ thật cũng có thể là kiện rất khốc sự tình.

Chỉ là về sau, hắn tìm lượt vô số hành lang trưng bày tranh, phòng làm việc, quán triển lãm, xưởng nhỏ, đều không thể gặp lại cái kia mượn mình ức chế tề thiếu niên.

"Muốn mượn ngươi ức chế tề sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm đấm, bọn chúng đang run rẩy, cùng lần thứ nhất thấy lúc đồng dạng.

"Hay là nói, mượn ta cho ngươi?"

Rượu đỏ đã nhập chén, cái này câu hỏi, cùng lần thứ nhất thấy lúc, đã không giống.

Khương Daniel rất muốn nói, ta muốn ngươi, không phải là bởi vì tin tức tố, không phải là bởi vì rượu đỏ, không phải là bởi vì cái khác bất kỳ vật gì, mà là bởi vì ngươi.

Hắn coi là không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hiểu, dù sao, Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy thông minh.

Bọn hắn gặm cắn lẫn nhau, trao đổi nước bọt bên trong xen lẫn rượu đỏ, nhưỡng không đủ lâu, còn mang một ít đắng chát, cái này đắng chát bên trong lại lẫn vào một tia rỉ sắt vị, là Khương Daniel bị cắn phá môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đạt được cười.

Khương Daniel nhào tới cái này mờ mịt con mồi, bọn hắn đụng ngã chi lăng giá vẽ, gầy gò lưng đập đến bàn vẽ bên trên, cánh tay cùng gương mặt đều nhiễm chút trên mặt đất bản nháp Bính ankin thuốc màu, bọn hắn giống nhìn đối phương không vừa mắt tiểu thí hài đồng dạng "Xoay đánh" tại cùng một chỗ , mặc cho Bính ankin cùng lá thông xâm lấn lẫn nhau.

Chỉ có món kia âu phục bên ngoài bao, toàn thân trở ra.

Một đêm nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ về sau, trước tỉnh lại vẫn như cũ là Ung Thánh Hựu, lần này hắn không có đi, hắn có thể đi chỗ nào đâu, căn này quán triển lãm là hắn toàn bộ.

Hắn tại họa Khương Daniel, dùng vẫn như cũ vụng về thủ pháp. Dính chút Bính ankin ngón tay vỗ về chơi đùa lấy Khương Daniel cái ót, lần này không có bị giữ lại.

Mới nhiễm tóc, quả nhiên rất thuận hoạt đâu.

"Ta không có không chào đón ngươi, tùy thời đến, không ở lại cũng không quan hệ."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ, Khương Daniel vẫn cho là, kia là mình mộng.

>> ta có đều là may mắn a ta mất đi đều là nhân sinh ___

Liên quan tới trở thành minh tinh, liên quan tới đoạn đường này vượt mọi chông gai, Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn có một bao quan phương thuyết pháp —— bởi vì fan hâm mộ.

Đây không phải lời nói dối. Nhưng cũng không phải toàn bộ.

Hắn coi là, chỉ cần mình đi được đủ xa, đứng được đầy đủ cao, liền có cơ hội bị cái kia nhỏ họa sĩ trông thấy, cho dù hắn nhìn không thấy mình, chí ít hắn có thể bảo chứng mình tại chỗ cao có thể một chút nhận ra hắn.

Khương Daniel thường xuyên đang nghĩ, là ai mượn đi ai.

Hắn thường xuyên đến quán triển lãm tìm Ung Thánh Hựu. Bọn hắn gặp mặt, ăn cơm, vẽ tranh, tiêu ký, hết thảy, đều chẳng qua là một đoạn lâm thời quan hệ.

Hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, như ôm lấy một trận mưa bụi, tùy tiện một ngọn gió thổi qua, bọn chúng liền tán, ngay cả chào hỏi cũng sẽ không đánh một cái.

Hắn mới biết được, bọn hắn chu kỳ là nhất trí, cái kia nói muốn mượn ức chế tề cho mình thiếu niên, lúc ấy cũng chính cắn răng ẩn nhẫn. Hắn nghĩ, có lẽ đây là vận mệnh tại nói cho hắn, vĩnh cửu tiêu ký đối tượng, không phải Ung Thánh Hựu không ai có thể hơn.

Ngươi gặp qua si tình Alpha sao?

Khương Daniel không dám tự xưng là si tình, tương phản, hắn rất đa tình. Hắn yêu cái kia không nói gì Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng yêu cái kia hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn yêu cái kia nghèo túng nhỏ họa sĩ, cũng yêu trước mắt cái này ngụy trang thành thương nhân quán triển lãm lão bản, hắn yêu trong ngực người không an phận, cũng yêu cái kia trong mắt tràn ngập dục vọng bạn lữ.

Bạn lữ, cái từ này Khương Daniel rất hài lòng.

Ngươi gặp qua tuyệt tình Omega sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu không tính tuyệt tình đi. Những năm này, hắn mang theo trong người ức chế tề, hắn tận lực để cho mình xem ra bình thường vô cùng, dù cho đối mặt cường thế đến đâu Alpha, hắn cũng không từng dao động đi vào khuôn khổ. Hắn không có nói qua kiên trì của hắn là ra tại cái gì mục đích, Khương Daniel hi vọng mình sẽ là mục đích kia.

Nghèo túng họa sĩ nghiêng nó tất cả biến thành thương nhân, tại hám lợi ăn uống linh đình ở giữa, vụng trộm lẫn vào mình họa tác, khát vọng gặp phải Bá Nhạc.

Bá Nhạc ở nơi nào đâu?

Chưa nói tới đối Khương Daniel là đồng tình hay là động tình. Dù sao siêu thoát cùng truy cầu thường xuyên hỗn cùng một chỗ.

Lần thứ nhất thấy là hắn biết, Khương Daniel sẽ thành công, khi một người ngay cả tự nhiên ban cho thân thể đều có thể chống lại thời điểm, còn có cái gì là hắn làm không được đây này?

Hắn không giống, hắn chán ghét Omega thân thể, nhưng lại may mắn mình là có lựa chọn chỗ trống Omega, ngày nào không chấp nhất, hắn còn có thể dựa vào một bộ tốt túi da tùy ý tìm một cái Alpha đến ký thác quãng đời còn lại.

Hắn vẫn luôn là có lưu đường lui. Bao quát đối đãi Khương Daniel.

Nếu như muốn đối đoạn này quan hệ hạ ghi chú, hắn sẽ không chút do dự viết xuống:

Theo như nhu cầu.

>> đúng vậy ta có từng thấy ta mộng ___

Mọi người vì sao lại quyến luyến cầu vồng? Thế gian này rực rỡ sự vật sao mà nhiều, nhưng là như vậy cấp độ rõ ràng cảm tính, chỉ sợ cũng liền cầu vồng có đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu họa rất nhiều Khương Daniel. Fan hâm mộ thấy có thể sẽ xé nát hắn cái chủng loại kia.

Khương Daniel rất thích.

Trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu vẽ tranh lúc kiểu gì cũng sẽ không sợ người khác làm phiền điều ra các loại nhan sắc, thành bản thảo mãi mãi cũng là tối nghĩa không rõ. Nhưng hắn dưới ngòi bút Khương Daniel, rực rỡ chói mắt, là lột ra một tầng sắc thái về sau, còn có tầng tiếp theo phấn khích.

Khương Daniel không biết nguyên lai mình đẹp như vậy.

Hắn trên đầu mở qua xưởng nhuộm, hắn tại trên lỗ tai xuyết qua các loại trang sức, hắn hướng trên thân bao qua vô số loại trang phục, hắn là một kiện thành công thương phẩm, đóng vai lấy fan hâm mộ thích xem bộ dáng.

Dứt bỏ đây hết thảy, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu dưới ngòi bút hắn, là tự do nở rộ.

Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ không nói nhiều, vẫn như cũ miễn cưỡng treo tại Khương Daniel trên thân.

Khương Daniel hướng hắn phát xoáy chỗ hít một hơi, là sủng vật chủ hút mèo lúc cái chủng loại kia cưng chiều.

"Thánh Hựu ca, trên người ngươi lá thông hương, thật tốt nghe."

Tại Alpha cùng Omega thế giới bên trong, tán thưởng mùi là nguyên thủy nhất cũng lãng mạn nhất.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật, lỗ tai dán chặt lấy Khương Daniel trái tim vị trí.

Một hai ba bốn...

Hắn số thật lâu, đếm tới Khương Daniel coi là đây là một loại thôi miên thủ đoạn.

"Bính ankin gia hỏa này a, luôn luôn nhàn nhạt, bên trên giấy sau làm được cũng nhanh, lưu loát dứt khoát, chưa từng dây dưa dài dòng. Nhưng là nó cũng tốt yếu ớt, nó sợ hãi dầu, vừa gặp phải dầu, nó liền sẽ sụp đổ, nhất là dầu thông."

"Nếu có một ngày lá thông biến thành dầu thông, Bính ankin liền sẽ bị ăn xong lau sạch, không lưu một điểm vết tích."

"Bao nhiêu thần kỳ a, tạo vật chủ cho bọn chúng cùng một loại xuất xứ, nhưng là hình thái biến hóa, chính là trí mạng."

Khương Daniel nhịp tim như thường, hắn biết cố sự này, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định chuẩn bị thật lâu.

Nơi trái tim trung tâm có ấm áp chất lỏng trượt xuống.

Là nước mắt? Hay là trong lòng chảy xuống máu? Hay là, dầu thông...

Lần này trước tỉnh, là Khương Daniel. Lưu lại, là một trương buổi hòa nhạc vé vào cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên sẽ đi, hắn thích náo nhiệt, thích tại náo nhiệt trung hoà mình đối thoại.

Mà lại, hắn muốn thịnh trang có mặt.

Liền xuyên món kia ám hiệu đi. Hắn cũng thật thích Ngưu Lang gió. Chỉ là Khương Daniel mặc nó thời điểm bên trong là không đặt cơ sở, hắn nhưng làm không được.

Ngày 25 tháng 7.

Bọn hắn sớm liền không lại bởi vì tin tức tố chu kỳ mà chung ngủ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tổng cố chấp nhớ kỹ, mỗi tháng ngày 25, là kia thời gian.

Bọn hắn mới gặp, ngày 25 tháng 8, hắn nhân sinh bên trong liều mạng chống cự sinh lý xúc động, cũng là hắn giáng lâm nhân thế ngày kỷ niệm.

Có chút châm chọc, nhưng thật là tốt nhớ, cho nên Khương Daniel xuất hiện, mới sẽ có vẻ càng đặc biệt đi. Là thượng thiên đưa cho quà tặng sinh nhật cho hắn sao?

Hay là, một giấc mộng.

Vị trí tại đối diện sân khấu phương hướng, đỉnh núi đặt vào fan hâm mộ tiếp ứng cự phúc áp phích địa phương.

Mặc đầu lâu viền ren đường vân tây trang nam tử rất quái dị, nhưng người bên ngoài đều không có ánh mắt phân cho cái này người kỳ quái, bởi vì múa trên đài Khương Daniel, quá mức chói mắt.

Khương Daniel tiếp ứng bổng tròn không rét đậm, rất là đáng yêu. Ung Thánh Hựu không có rất muốn có được, tay kia cảm giác phải cùng sau gáy của hắn đồng dạng, có thể lấp đầy trống rỗng.

Phóng đại Khương Daniel tại điện tử trên màn ảnh vừa múa vừa hát, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thủy chung nhìn chằm chằm sân khấu bên trên viên kia đậu đỏ đậu, hắn không cần bất luận cái gì máy móc vận hành, liền có thể tưởng tượng đến Khương Daniel bộ dáng, bao quát bộ mặt bắp thịt đi hướng, bao quát khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt nở rộ.

Hắn đột nhiên rất muốn họa hắn.

Sờ sờ ngực, không mang kí hoạ sổ ghi chép.

Ai, cuối cùng vẫn là dạng này a, bởi vì tổng ở bên người, cho nên không còn phòng bị bất cứ tình huống nào sao?

R&B trữ tình, điện tử vũ khúc, đen ngâm rap, hơn hai giờ buổi hòa nhạc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng coi là kiến thức nhiều loại hình thái Khương Daniel.

Nhưng là thế nào xử lý, mỗi một loại, đều thật mong muốn họa...

An nhưng khúc mục hát tất, động tình nam hài các cô gái bởi vì không bỏ ly biệt mà lên tiếng khóc rống.

"Ngươi biết không? Nhân loại thút thít thời điểm, đại não sẽ bài tiết một loại gọi "Endorphin" đồ vật đến chậm lại thống khổ, " Khương Daniel cầm ống nói lên, nhìn về phía đỉnh núi kia một bức tiếp ứng áp phích, "Cái này tương đương với đầu óc của ngươi đang nhẹ nhàng vuốt ngươi cõng nói, "

" "Không có chuyện gì, hết thảy đều sẽ tốt" ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngốc, hắn biết hắn đang nhìn ai.

Khương Daniel biết, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không biến thành dầu thông, hắn sẽ không làm pha loãng Bính ankin sự tình. Nhưng là bọn hắn cũng cuối cùng sẽ không cùng một chỗ, bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không có cùng một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này không có chạy trốn, hắn hay là trông coi gian kia nhỏ quán triển lãm, còn là ưa thích dao Champagne, hay là thỉnh thoảng sẽ uống mấy ngụm rượu đỏ. Nhưng là hắn không còn vẽ tranh, hoặc là nói, hắn không còn họa Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel không tiếp tục tới qua, hắn vốn cũng không phải là chọn "Không sao" người.

Nhưng là không quan hệ a, Ung Thánh Hựu ủng có rất rất nhiều Bính ankin thuốc màu, phủ kín toàn bộ lầu hai phòng làm việc.

Bọn hắn đều gặp mộng dáng vẻ, là đủ.

===================

Mia bên trong ~ lần thứ nhất viết ABO, là ngược không có sai, nghệ thuật chuyên nghiệp đồng hài mời tự hành xem nhẹ bug.

Khương star725 solo đại phát! ! !

Ung tiểu Vũ nhỏ 18 cũng mời các vị chiếu cố nhiều hơn! ! !

Người mới diễn viên & người mới ca sĩ, FIGHTING! ! !


	395. Chapter 395

[ Dan Ung ] liên quan tới "Ta nghĩ ta khả năng thích ngươi "(1)

Liên quan tới ' 'Ta khả năng thích ngươi chuyện này ' '

Người mẫu Dan × Địa Ngục sứ giả Ung

§ một cái tháng tám mở ra, tháng mười bình thường một ngày nào đó liền không hiểu thấu một nửa thành hiện thực não động. (cái này làm tác giả gần nhất sáng tác mười phần vui sướng)

§ đùa bức hoan thoát hướng, vì tác giả nghĩ viết để ý hướng lại hoàn toàn chệch hướng nguyên ý sản phẩm.

§Warning:

OOCOOCOOCOOCOOC

Hành văn đại khái là nhà trẻ trình độ (nếu như nhà trẻ liền sẽ viết nhiều như vậy chữ lời nói)

Lần thứ nhất viết văn đồng thời khả năng có giọng Đài Loan

§ dưỡng thành

§ to lớn tuổi tác kém thiết lập

§ bên trong số liệu đều là mù viết

§ như có tương đồng... ... ... . . .

Coi như ta chép tốt

... Hi vọng cái này khiến cho ta xem ra đầy đủ không tranh quyền thế

☆☆

Quên cầm đường phố là đầu coi như náo nhiệt đường nhỏ.

Mỗi gian phòng cửa hàng đều rất có mình đặc sắc, cái này khiến lưu lượng khách vẫn luôn thuộc về ổn định trạng thái.

Nhưng nói lên quên cầm đường phố a số không a hào, lại hoàn toàn không có người có ấn tượng nó đến cùng là ở giữa cái gì cửa hàng.

Dần dà, a số không a hào biến thành quên cầm đường phố một cái truyền thuyết ----

Biến mất sao số không a hào.

Ngày này, biến mất sao số không a hào lão bản giống như thường ngày chống đỡ đầu ai thán vì cái gì chính mình cũng không thể thể nghiệm một thanh giống bình thường chủ quán như thế kín người hết chỗ ngưỡng cửa vì mặc náo nhiệt cảm giác.

"Mẫn Huyền a, coi như ngươi ngại sống được quá lâu, lời nói cũng đừng nói loạn a." Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ.

"Ta tin tưởng chúng ta đều không hi vọng thật sự có ngày đó."

A số không a quán cà phê biến mất bí mật nói đến, chính là một cái rất đạo lý đơn giản, nhưng kỳ thật cũng không có đơn giản như vậy ----

Quán cà phê bên ngoài quan sát phi thường phổ thông, phổ thông đến người bình thường sẽ không đi để ý loại kia.

Bình thường người cũng không nên chú ý tới.

Căn này quán cà phê là thông hướng Thiên Đường một cái cửa vào, cũng chính là vong hồn tại thế giới loài người bên trong cuối cùng sẽ đợi địa phương.

Trên thế giới có các hình các sắc lối vào, không nhất định đều là quán cà phê, nhưng là có cái điểm giống nhau, rất ít "Người" sẽ chú ý tới.

Nếu như thực sự có người loại tiến căn này đặc thù kiến trúc, kia đại biểu cùng người ở bên trong đặc biệt có duyên phận.

Cửa bị vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mở ra.

Vẫn chưa hoàn toàn lộ mặt, thanh âm liền tràn ngập toàn bộ quán cà phê nơi hẻo lánh, cũng để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy dư âm còn văng vẳng bên tai ba ngày không dứt.

...

"Ca, hay là một chén kiểu Mỹ không đường, một chén latte nửa đường, hôm nay muốn ba lần sữa tươi a!"

Kim Tại Hoán tiếng nói. . . Vẫn như cũ tỉnh thần a, rời giường không bao lâu còn có chút ngơ ngơ ngác ngác Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, cũng khống chế mình nghĩ tay run đem cả bình đường rót vào ly kia được xưng là cầm sắt đồ vật dục vọng.

Dù sao lần trước làm như vậy thời điểm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cự tuyệt cho mình làm cơm mười năm a cái này thấy sắc quên bạn gia hỏa. . .

"Kim Tại Hoán ngươi không muốn vừa vào cửa liền hô to gọi nhỏ a, mà lại lại không gọi tiền bối, ngươi dạng này ta tính là gì a!" Đi tại Kim Tại Hoán phía trước, cái đầu nho nhỏ Địa Ngục sứ giả khuỷu tay kích bụng của hắn.

"Ôi Thanh Vân ca. . . . ." Kim Tại Hoán thụ cường độ không nặng một kích, nhưng vẫn là thẳng không đứng dậy tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ghét bỏ nhưng vẫn là tay chân lanh lẹ đem ly kia có cà phê vị sữa bò xông tốt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bưng hai ly cà phê (một chén Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng đó căn bản là gia vị sữa), đi tới.

Hà Thanh Vân đón lấy cà phê về sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút bất đắc dĩ cười cười, nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán, nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt bụng của hắn.

Kim Tại Hoán cũng cười ngây ngô nhìn xem nhà mình thân yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng vững chắc mình độc thân cẩu vòng phòng hộ đầy đủ kiên cố có thể che đậy tú ân ái người.

☆☆

Quán cà phê bề ngoài (Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là như thế này biểu thị), Ung Thánh Hựu, là chỉ Địa Ngục sứ giả.

Về phần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thân phận, đơn giản đến nói, chính là một cái bởi vì nhận thần chúc phúc cho nên có được có chút lực lượng thần bí, mấy có lẽ đã tính không quá thượng nhân loại người.

Bình thường đều là bởi vì đời đời kiếp kiếp đều là đại thiện nhân mới có thể có được cái này vinh hạnh đặc biệt.

Trước mắt tận sức tại sáng tác, cũng rất cố gắng để cho mình đối công việc này duy trì nhất định hứng thú cùng nhiệt tình.

Người sống lâu, thật thường thường đề không nổi kình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy.

Đối với còn không có làm Địa Ngục sứ giả trước chuyện phát sinh, hắn không chút nhớ kỹ, nhưng có mơ hồ ấn tượng là chính mình. . . Tựa hồ bị trục xuất.

Sau đó hắn liền tại quán cà phê ở lại.

Cùng bình thường Địa Ngục sứ giả khác biệt, hắn công việc chủ yếu là nghe một chút vong hồn nhóm cuối cùng lời muốn nói, sau đó đem bọn hắn mang đến cuối cùng một đoạn đường.

Kim Tại Hoán có lần trêu ghẹo Ung Thánh Hựu nằm đều có tiền kiếm.

Về sau cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhằm vào đỗi nhiều năm.

Làm cho khi đó Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nên đường vòng.

Nhưng ai gọi lời kia kỳ Nghĩa thật quá lớn.

Đắm chìm tại cà phê hương khí bên trong vụn vặt tuế nguyệt, thêm tổng khả năng ròng rã có hơn ba trăm năm, mặt khác hơn một trăm năm hắn thì là tại lang thang.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhà, nhưng hắn cảm thấy mình tựa hồ cũng không phải như vậy cần.

Năm trăm năm trục xuất tuế nguyệt cũng không để hắn cảm nhận được cô độc.

Tương phản, hắn tự giải trí .

Nghỉ ngơi thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ khắp nơi đi một chút, quan sát thế giới các nơi biến hóa, sau đó viết xuống tới.

Hắn đi qua rất nhiều nơi, Oslo, Stockholm, Moscow, Copenhagen, Helsinki, Khôi Bắc Khắc, Alberta, còn có một số không có danh tiếng gì, nhưng cơ hồ đều là một chút lạnh đến để người lãnh cảm thành thị, nhưng hắn cuối cùng nhưng vẫn là lựa chọn trở lại điểm xuất phát.

Hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai người đều là nhàn tản tác gia, còn có cái điểm giống nhau: Hai người một phát biểu tác phẩm nhất định sẽ nhận rộng rãi tiếng vọng, cũng trường kỳ chiếm cứ bảng xếp hạng.

Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tinh tế ôn nhu sáng tác, thậm chí có chút ngây thơ lại mộng ảo bút pháp khác biệt, hắn là lý tính cùng cảm tính tướng tham gia, nhưng cũng có loại. . .

"Hoa lệ cảm giác tang thương." Đây là một lần nào đó Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xem hết Ung Thánh Hựu tác phẩm mới sau bừng tỉnh đại ngộ hạ lời bình, có lẽ là kết luận.

☆☆

Gần nhất Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, cũng cảm thấy, có chút thú vị.

Trong quán cà phê đến một cái, không biết có thể hay không tính đến khách không mời mà đến người.

Là một cái nhìn qua ước chừng năm tuổi hài tử, mỗi ngày đều ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh nhưng gần cửa sổ vị trí, đúng giờ chín giờ sáng đến, chín giờ tối đi, sẽ mang ít đồ mình ăn, hoặc là ngoan ngoãn nhìn lấy trong tay bức hoạ sách, thỉnh thoảng nhìn ngoài cửa sổ.

Giống đang chờ người.

Đối với tiểu hài tử có thể nhìn thấy căn này quán cà phê hắn không ngoài ý muốn, lúc đầu hài tử liền tương đối dễ dàng nhìn thấy không thuộc về loài người thế giới đồ vật.

Đột nhiên một cái ý nghĩ xông vào trong đầu của hắn, sau đó cảm thấy có điểm mũi chua.

Hắn đến gần đứa bé kia bên cạnh.

"Hài tử a, đang chờ người nào không?"

Đứa bé kia trầm mặc một hồi, nhỏ giọng nói, đang chờ ba ba mụ mụ.

"Bọn hắn. . . Có thể muốn đi một chỗ lữ hành một đoạn thời gian rất dài ờ! Người trong nhà không ai chơi với ngươi, muốn hay không đến cùng. . . Thúc thúc chơi a đến cùng thúc thúc ở cũng có thể ờ!"

Đứa nhỏ này phụ mẫu. . . Đại khái là trước mấy ngày đôi kia tai nạn xe cộ vợ chồng đi.

Một mực khẩn cầu lấy muốn Ung Thánh Hựu chiếu cố vấn con của bọn hắn, bởi vì cơ hồ không có thân thích có thể cấp cho săn sóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bọn hắn cuối cùng có thể người nhìn thấy, tự nhiên sẽ tiếp thu được dạng này năn nỉ.

Hắn khi đó lấy không thể xen vào thế giới loài người sự tình uyển cự, không nghĩ tới đứa nhỏ này ngược lại mình tìm đến.

Là chấp niệm đi.

"Mụ mụ cũng nói ta có thể đến tìm thúc thúc chơi." Hài tử nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, cười.

Vốn cho là hài tử sẽ cự tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, cũng cười.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, mình tựa hồ thật cần một chút ấm áp đồ vật làm bạn.

☆☆

Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại muốn một gian căn phòng, hài tử xem như ở lại.

Hài tử cùng hai cái ôn nhu thúc thúc chỗ phải đặc biệt tốt.

(Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đạt thành hiệp nghị muốn trẻ con gọi hắn hai thúc thúc, bọn hắn kiên trì là bởi vì dạng này về sau tương đối không xấu hổ, cũng không phải là bởi vì không chịu nhận mình già. )

Kỳ quái là, so với Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ôn hòa đến cơ hồ không có sinh qua khí, Ung Thánh Hựu là thoáng sẽ bày sắc mặt (kỳ thật chính là không có biểu lộ thời điểm xem ra có phần hung), hài tử lại tương đối dính Ung thúc thúc.

Hai người làm lên tân thủ thúc thúc (ba ba) ngay từ đầu vẫn còn có chút luống cuống tay chân, bất quá hài tử vẫn luôn rất ngoan, chỉ là chẳng biết tại sao dáng dấp càng ngày càng lưu manh vô lại, nhưng cười lên hay là như khi còn bé đáng yêu.

Hài tử chậm rãi trưởng thành trong lúc đó, hai người bọn họ lại không có nghe hắn nhấc lên "Đi xa" phụ mẫu.

Trong nháy mắt, đã lớp mười một.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh ngáp một cái bên cạnh lộng lấy Benedict trứng cùng bồi căn.

Hôm nay bữa sáng đến phiên hắn chuẩn bị.

Đây là tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiến răng nghiến lợi yêu cầu phía dưới, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện mười tuổi năm đó, trường kỳ thức đêm buổi sáng không phải ngủ đến giữa trưa chứng người bệnh Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cố mà làm đáp ứng.

Chịu đựng vài phút nghĩ thuấn di về ổ chăn dục vọng, đem đầy phúc bánh mì từ lò nướng mang lấy ra, lấy chòm Xử Nữ rùa lông tính cách đem trứng đều đều cất kỹ, xối bên trên Hà Lan tương về sau, xem như làm tốt nhà hắn tiểu hài kia phần.

Hắn dắt cuống họng hô: "A..., Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi tiểu tử này lên cho ta giường a, thuận tiện gọi ngươi Hoàng thúc thúc rời giường a!"

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi đến cùng còn muốn hay không đi trường học a!"

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi..." Lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị người từ sau ôm vào trong ngực, sau lưng người kia còn tại bên lỗ tai của hắn cọ xát.

Đứa nhỏ này. . . . . Ung Thánh Hựu rất bất đắc dĩ tiếp tục động tác, sợ sắc tiêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cà chua cùng dương nấm.

"Thúc thúc sớm nha. . ." Thanh âm rả rích mềm mềm, nghe đặc biệt giống con. . . Còn không có mở tiếng nói chó con (? ).

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình ly kỳ hình dung từ cảm thấy có điểm tuyệt vọng.

Cái này còn gọi ta về sau viết như thế nào sách liệt. . .

". . . Không còn sớm."

"... Thúc thúc."

"Làm gì?"

"Về sau ta có thể hay không gọi ca a. . ."

"... Không được, nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ."

"Thế nhưng là ngươi nhìn tuổi của chúng ta cũng đều gần. . ."

"Đi đi đi ngươi cái này giày thối giữa chúng ta có vượt qua ngàn năm tuổi tác kém được không? Ngươi gọi ta gia gia còn đem ta gọi trẻ tuổi, ngươi hiện tại còn muốn gọi ta ca? Là muốn tạo phản?"

"..."

"... Ca thơm quá a..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị đỗi có chút mộng bức về sau, một mặt hạnh phúc đem mặt vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu hõm vai cọ xát, lại cọ xát.

Sau đó liền bị cái nồi chuôi hung hăng gõ đầu.

Hắn phát ra giống cỡ lớn Samoyed a kêu rên tiếng kêu.

"Nói mấy lần không cho phép lại gọi ta ca, không cho phép! Cái này ra cái gì sao? Sau đó, " Ung Thánh Hựu thở sâu, "Dấu chấm đoạn tốt, cuối cùng, ngươi cho ta đi đánh răng."

Đúng, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị nhà hắn tiểu hài vẩy.

Tiểu hài này gần nhất một mực làm ra một chút phi thường khiến người không thể tưởng tượng sự tình, tỷ như Ung Thánh Hựu ổ ở trên ghế sa lon đọc sách, hắn nhất định sẽ nằm đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi, nhìn xem hắn, lộ ra thỏ răng cười, hoặc là cười ngây ngô, dù sao đều là ngốc, thấy Ung thúc thúc toàn bộ đều lông.

Lại tỷ như, nhao nhao muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ cùng cái giường, rõ ràng khổng lồ như vậy một con sinh vật! Điều này đại biểu sẽ bị chiếm đi một nhiều hơn phân nửa giường ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu mới không nguyện ý, hống liên tục mang đạp đem tiểu hài đuổi ra ngoài, quá trình bên trong còn muốn nghĩ cách không để cho mình cùng hắn đối mặt, để tránh nhìn thấy hắn vô cùng đáng thương cẩu cẩu mắt lại sẽ mềm lòng.

Lại tỷ như, vừa mới loại tình huống kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái sống đến lâu đến đều có chút không rõ ràng mình xác thực niên kỷ người (? ), lần thứ nhất cảm thấy như vậy tâm mệt mỏi.

☆☆

Từ cái nào đó nháy mắt bắt đầu, có chuyển biến.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được mình nhìn xem hắn Ung thúc thúc quần áo không chỉnh tề (đại khái liền tắm rửa xong mặc áo choàng tắm bộ dáng) thế mà lên phản ứng sinh lý thời điểm, hắn so gà gỗ còn ngốc, còn mộng bức.

Hắn cảm thấy nếu như mình lại đem hai tay che mặt bên cạnh liền có thể triệt để diễn dịch mạnh khắc bức kia hò hét.

"Ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào. . ." Cấp tốc chui vào chăn tiểu hài nhi đầy trong đầu xoát lấy đầy bình phong mưa đạn, cũng giống trên kệ xúc xích nướng đồng dạng, tại giường lật lên một cái, mở ra, lại mở ra, một đường lật đến hừng đông, cũng rất có đốt cháy khét xu thế.

Đỉnh hai cái có thể so với xe đạp vòng mắt quầng thâm, lảo đảo binh lâm bang lang cái xác không hồn, nhanh chóng thay xong quần áo cầm bữa sáng (hôm nay là dăm bông trứng), chân chính trên ý nghĩa "Dùng tay cầm", một tay mang giày xong, không cố vấn đầy tay dầu mỡ, một chân nhảy đi mở cửa.

Đi trường học trên đường đụng ngã một đống đồ vật, trên đường phố tràn ngập lão nhân cùng bác gái (nhóm) gầm thét...

"A...! Cái nào chết đồ vật không có mắt đem ta vừa mua xe gắn máy đụng vào a!"

"Đừng nói Lý thái thái, nhà ta bồn hoa cũng thế, lăn phải loạn thất bát tao, khắp nơi đều có hài cốt. . ." Lâm lão tiên sinh than thở khóc lóc, "Nhà ta cây xương rồng cảnh a ô ô ô ô ô ô. . ."

Từ kể trên tiếng mắng chửi bên trong tương đối hòa bình một đoạn nhưng phải biết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sáng nay mặt mũi bầm dập lại cơ hồ có thể lĩnh tàn tật chứng minh đến trường học.

☆☆

Từ khi bên trên tuần lễ có trời Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về mang theo đầy người tổn thương về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không có lại đối với hắn bày qua sắc mặt, lời nói nặng cũng không nói qua một lần.

Hỏi tổn thương nơi phát ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình cũng là vô tội biểu đạt mình hoàn toàn không biết gì, cũng đau lòng ôm mình tàn tạ (? ) thân thể.

Hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải.

Lấy tiểu hài nhi dáng người, nói cũng bị người nhà bắt nạt... Nhìn cái này khi dễ người khác còn tạm được.

Cùng người ta đánh nhau. . . Cái này, tựa hồ. . .

Thật đúng là s TM rất có khả năng.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền đem nguyên nhân đổ cho tuổi dậy thì nam hài đấu tranh ------ vì một nữ hài đấu tranh.

Nhưng nhìn bộ kia hình dáng, cảm giác. . . Thật không quá giống đánh thắng, hoàn toàn không có loại kia mừng rỡ như điên khoa tay múa chân thắng lợi cảm giác.

Tự nhận là đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cá tính mò được thông thấu hai người, quyết định không vạch trần tiểu hài nhi chuyện thương tâm.

Cũng dự định phóng sinh tiểu hài một tuần lễ để hắn hảo hảo tự hành chữa trị. ( )

Đầy người tổn thương tiểu hài nhi nhìn thấy hai cái thúc thúc đều không để ý mình cũng tựa hồ có có dự định muốn để hắn tự lực cánh sinh, cảm thấy mình ủy khuất đến một loại không cách nào hình dung tình trạng.

Khả năng tại quan niệm của bọn hắn bên trong, những này tổn thương, những này đau nhức, những này mưa gió (? )(tự mang Quỳnh Dao âm thanh),

Đều có thể hoàn toàn không xử lý sau một ngày tự hành khỏi hẳn đi.

Tiểu hài nhi đứng trong gió, xốc xếch rất triệt để.

Tốt a chính ta đi bệnh viện ta rất kiên cường ta là cái đại nhân.

I'm FINE. : )

☆☆

Thời tiết sáng sủa trời trong gió nhẹ vạn dặm không mây, ân, hôm nay là cái có thể thật dễ nói chuyện thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu.

"Ta nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện a. . ." Hắn ngồi vào chính tại ăn như hổ đói hài tử đối diện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngắm hắn một chút lập tức đứng người lên, xông tới cửa đi giày, cắn bánh mì nướng mồm miệng không rõ, "Thúc thúc ta đến trễ ta đi trước có việc trở lại hẵng nói!"

Cửa "Phanh" thật lớn một tiếng đóng lại.

Tựa hồ còn nghe được đứa bé kia đụng vào phía trước quán cà phê cái bàn thanh âm, lỗ mãng.

"... Ta chỉ là nghĩ nói với hắn không muốn ăn nhanh như vậy mà thôi a. . . Mẫn Huyền a ta thế nào cảm giác ta gần nhất bị ghét bỏ nữa nha. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu co quắp trên ghế cảm thán, cảm thấy thế giới ủy khuất.

"Có lẽ, ta luôn cảm thấy so với ghét bỏ, nói đứa bé kia tại tránh ngươi còn tạm được." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tắm bát, chậm chậm rãi nói.

". . . Nha thật sự là phiền muộn." Ung Thánh Hựu gãi gãi đầu.

Tại sao phải tránh ta đây?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứa bé kia luôn luôn có chuyện nói thẳng a.

Hắn thật trong lúc nhất thời không thể nào tiếp thu được đã từng cùng mình như vậy dính hài tử một nháy mắt liền đem mình làm. . . Côn trùng trốn tránh.

"Đứa bé kia không sẽ. . . Thích ta a?" Đang suy tư1210 loại lý do về sau, hắn thuận miệng nói.

Trả lời hắn là trầm mặc. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lơ đễnh, đang chuẩn bị hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giữa trưa muốn ăn cái gì, trầm mặc người kia lại mở miệng.

"Ta cảm thấy, khả năng này đại khái liền cùng hắn đi nhiễm phấn mái tóc màu đỏ tỷ lệ không sai biệt lắm, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sát đĩa, "A Kiện gần nhất thường thường nhập thần, không sai nhập thần nhìn chằm chằm ngươi nhìn, sau đó mặt liền không hiểu thấu đỏ lên. . . Loại hình."

Hắn lại vô ý biết nhả rãnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ nhỏ đối màu hồng phấn không hiểu chấp nhất cùng yêu quý, mặc dù không đến mức đến thứ gì đều mua phấn hồng, nhưng chính là có một ít kỳ quái lại vụn vặt đồ vật sẽ là cái kia, dùng Ung Thánh Hựu để hình dung, chính là "Ý Nghĩa không rõ tới cực điểm" nhan sắc.

"A. . . Bữa tối ngươi tự mình giải quyết, ta muốn cùng Tại Hoán đi ăn cơm."

Nói xong liền ung dung đi trở về căn phòng, lưu lại một mặt hoảng sợ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Excuse me? ? ?

Sau đó thân yêu Hoàng tiên sinh, ngươi dạng này thấy sắc quên bạn thật được không?

☆☆

Chính đang nghỉ phép, ngồi tại thư phòng đánh cả ngày chữ Ung Thánh Hựu tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sau khi ra ngoài mắt liếc đồng hồ, bóp đúng giờ ở giữa liền tại bàn ăn trên ghế ngồi xuống.

So dự tính thời gian muộn một điểm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra gia môn.

"Ta về đến rồi!" Hắn hùng hùng hổ hổ đem giày thoát, ngồi dậy về sau, cảm nhận được đến từ bàn ăn ánh mắt cảm thấy gà mái hoảng hốt.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiểu hài này hôm nay cả người không biết vì cái gì phát ra cái này một loại lén lén lút lút khí tức, thật chính là trên ý nghĩa cái chủng loại kia lén lén lút lút, không chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu cá nhân cảm nhận.

Cảm giác giống loại kia bốn mươi năm mươi tuổi ở bên ngoài ăn vụng sợ bị bắt gian cái chủng loại kia đầy bụng ruột già đại thúc.

Làm cho người ta chú ý nhất chính là, hắn còn mang đỉnh lão mạo.

Hắn nhớ rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước khi ra cửa vội vàng ngay cả chìa khoá đều kém chút quên mang, làm sao còn có thời gian cầm mũ?

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

"Sao. . . Làm sao thúc thúc?"

"Làm gì chụp mũ rồi?"

"Liền. . . Liền mang theo nha. . ."

. . . Một mặt chột dạ.

"Ta đề nghị ngươi tại ta sử dụng bạo lực để ngươi đầu mũ tách rời trước đó lấy xuống." Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt chân thành tha thiết nhìn xem nhà hắn tiểu hài cười.

"... Ta thoát chính là nha..."

Tháo cái nón xuống một khắc này, nhuộm tóc tề hương vị đập vào mặt, sang Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn mắng mmp.

"Hụ khụ khụ khụ khục..." Ung Thánh Hựu chà xát mặt, ngẩng đầu nhìn hạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khiếp sợ một giọng nói:

"Mẹ a. . ."

Khẳng định là nhà ta tiểu hài mở cửa phương thức không đúng.

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng chế ném ra ngoài cửa tiểu hài nhi đặc biệt đặc biệt ủy khuất, cảm thấy toàn thế giới không ai có thể cùng hắn so ủy khuất.

Cửa lại mở ra.

"Tiến đến tiến đến. . ."

Ngồi tại vừa mới kém chút bị hù dọa ngã xuống bàn ăn ghế dựa Ung Thánh Hựu vung tay lên, đem cửa mở ra.

Sau đó liền thấy nhà hắn tiểu hài thật đỉnh đầu, cái gọi là "Ý Nghĩa không rõ" nhan sắc lông ủy khuất lốp bốp tuyệt vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là muốn dùng an ủi ánh mắt an ủi một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sau đó nói một câu không quan hệ màu hồng phấn tựa hồ kỳ thật cũng không có khó coi như vậy, nhưng lại bởi vì nghĩ đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sớm lên, hẳn là nguyên bản sẽ rất ôn hoà một cái ôn nhu mỉm cười ngạnh sinh sinh bị kéo thành một cái trưởng thành người đối chưa thành niên khinh bỉ tiếu dung.

"A Kiện a. . . Nghĩ lại mà làm sau có biết không? Hả?"

". . . Biết."

"Ta biết hôm nay phụ đạo khóa lão sư rất dở, khóa rất nhàm chán, cũng không phải nói không thể vểnh, dù sao xin phép nghỉ thẻ ta cũng sẽ giúp ngươi kí tên, nhưng ngươi cũng đừng ngược đãi như vậy mình lông cùng không nhiều thời gian nghỉ ngơi a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nói đau lòng nhức óc dạy bảo lấy hắn không thành thép tiểu hài.

"Thế nhưng là thúc thúc. . ."

". . . Ân."

"Ta cảm thấy rất đẹp a. . ."

"..."

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu một cái búng tay qua đi, tiểu hài nhi tóc lại khôi phục nguyên bản mang tông màu tóc.

"Ung thúc thúc. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình ủy khuất tột đỉnh.

"Hôm nay Mẫn Huyền cùng nhà hắn thân yêu đi hẹn hò, " Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ đầu, như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Cho nên, Daniel tiên sinh, nói một cách khác, buổi tối hôm nay cũng là chỉ có hai người chúng ta hẹn hò."

Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn vợ con hài "Daniel", đại biểu muốn cùng hắn hảo hảo nói chuyện.

"Thúc thúc ta cùng bằng hữu ban đêm ước hẹn ta chỉ là trở về thả cái túi sách thay quần áo liền muốn lại đi ra!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy một loại báo cáo ban trưởng ngữ khí toàn bộ nói ra xâu này, không mang lấy hơi, còn đứng phải đặc biệt thẳng tắp.

"Daniel tiên sinh, rất xin lỗi ta hôm nay đặc biệt muốn cùng ngài ăn cơm, có thể mời ngài hủy bỏ ngài quý giá ước định sao? Còn có, thân ái đát, " Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không có gì ba động, "Tai của ngươi nhọn đỏ nha."

Đứa nhỏ này, ta chí ít cũng nuôi hơn mười năm, cái dạng gì tình huống dưới là nói láo ta lại không biết?

"..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn vậy thúc thúc cười đặc biệt thân sĩ, thậm chí thấu một điểm từ ái mẹ già quang huy, há to miệng, cuối cùng vẫn là không nói chuyện.

☆☆

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem đối tòa Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ăn bàn đồ ăn ở bên trong.

Nội tâm nhưng bành trướng, bành trướng đến tay run một cái kém chút liền đem đao phong mời đến trên tay mình.

Nguyên bản thật là hội kiến máu, bất quá đao bị ẩn hình lực lượng nâng, cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay không đến mấy centimet.

"... Nghĩa Kiện a, bò bít tết máu đã đủ nhiều, không cần để nó xem ra lại đẫm máu một điểm a."

"Ngươi muốn tự mình hại mình cũng không thể dạng này a!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày nhìn xem nhà hắn tiểu hài, sau đó cúi đầu chậm ung dung đem trong mâm Nghĩa lớn lợi mặt dùng cái nĩa cuốn lại, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ phóng tới thìa bên trên, "Chí ít tìm thúc thúc không nhìn thấy địa phương a." Nói xong liền đem kia một chén canh chìa mặt giải quyết.

"Sau đó, " Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống bộ đồ ăn, cầm lấy khăn ăn lau lau miệng, "Thúc thúc biết mình đích thật là nam châm, lực hấp dẫn, hoặc là bài xích, đặc biệt tốt cái chủng loại kia. Bất quá Niel a, ngươi cũng vậy sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt nháy phải nhanh chóng, "Cáp? ? ? ?"

Cho nên ta đến cùng bỏ lỡ cái gì vì chuyện gì đã tiến triển đến một loại khó có thể lý giải được tình trạng rồi? ? ? ? Hiện tại đang thảo luận, nam châm a?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt nháy lông mi đều sắp bị vứt bỏ, đồng thời cố gắng tìm kiếm trong đầu không nhiều liên quan tới nam châm một chút tính chất.

Không đợi tiểu hài chỉnh lý tốt hắn hỗn loạn kho số liệu, Ung thúc thúc lại mở miệng.

"Vậy làm sao cùng ngươi chỏi nhau phải nghiêm trọng như vậy? Ngươi tựa hồ cũng đem cùng ta chỏi nhau phương kia chuyển hướng ta đây." Hắn sờ sờ cằm, "Cơ hồ đều không thể tới gần người một mét, thúc thúc thực tại là, có chút buồn bực a!" Nói xong có chút ủy khuất nhăn lại mặt.

"Gần nhất. . . Có chút việc mà hắc hắc, không sai, có chút việc." Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ lấy phần cổ gượng cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu ra hiệu tiểu hài nói ra.

"Ta ta ta muốn đi làm người mẫu!"

WTF? Chờ một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi đang nói cái gì?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu phun lên vô số mmp về sau hay là trở về không bình tĩnh.

Cả người quả thực trong cuồng phong lộn xộn, hơn nữa còn là bị thổi tới nhanh tiêu tán loại kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên lông mày, "Ta một mực cũng không biết ngươi đối với phương diện này có hứng thú a!"

"Gần nhất kia từ không phải rất đỏ sao? Kia cái gì tới. . . A là, FASHIONISTA! Ta muốn trở thành như thế lóe sáng sáng tồn tại!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, "Ta muốn xem thử một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy khăn tay, ưu nhã xóa miệng,

"Ngươi lại cân nhắc xem một chút đi, có lẽ khiêu vũ đâu? Ngươi cũng rất thích không phải sao? Quá nhanh làm ra quyết định ta sợ ngươi sẽ hối hận, dù sao ngươi cũng còn có thời gian."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không yên lòng "Ừ" một tiếng.

Hay là không muốn nói a.

Vẫn như cũ là câu nói kia hoan nghênh thảo luận nhắn lại bắt trùng giới trò chuyện

Tác giả lời nói thật rất nhiều cho nên trước hết không thả lời cuối sách rồi

Trước mắt thả sáng tác tiến độ một nửa ra

Thân yêu các nhà khoa học liền đem liền xem một chút đi

§ tác giả đang đánh bản này thời điểm cười đáp run rẩy cũng không có cách nào tự kềm chế đập bên cạnh bằng hữu, cái này làm tác giả kém chút bị đánh thành trọng độ mất trí

"Liên quan tới ta sẽ không là ngươi trong chuyện xưa nhân vật chính "

Diễn viên Dan vs Địa Ngục sứ giả tác gia Ung

Lại tên "Ung Thánh Hựu tình yêu cố sự "

Hôm nay càng bộ phận có một cái tên khác, gọi là "Liên quan tới ta sẽ không là ngươi trong chuyện xưa nhân vật chính "

Kỳ thật hôm nay Dan Ung tag ta đánh real chột dạ.

Xin chú ý bởi vì bên trong có rất lớn độ dài dính đến chúng ta bận bịu bên trong.

Nhưng là bởi vì nhỏ Dữu mình cũng kiên trì đứng Dan Ung, ta liền mặt không đổi sắc, hay là đánh Dan Ung.

Viết ở phía trước:

Đây là một cái không rõ ràng cho lắm cố sự

Cái này một cái nhỏ Dữu không hiểu thấu thành hí tinh cố sự

Đây là một cái lấy nhỏ Dữu thị giác làm chủ cố sự

Đây là một thiên rất không có dinh dưỡng văn, đồng thời oocoocoocoocooc

OOC không cách nào tự kềm chế.

(... Tin tưởng ta ta thật không có lấy ooc làm vinh, chỉ là muốn cho mình không nên nhìn như vậy tang)

Không thế nào thú vị, bởi vì gần nhất tác giả cả người rất tang.

Đằng sau có tiêu chính là chú ý tứ, thấy tận dưới đáy.

Mọi người có thời gian không ngại nhìn xem lời cuối sách (bên trong trừ tác giả nói nhảm (nhóm) còn có một số ta cảm thấy đầy trọng yếu đồ vật! ) thứ bảy, hoặc Chủ Nhật cùng kết cục cùng một chỗ càng!

☆☆

Tại tên là việc học cùng khảo thí hỏa lực mãnh lực độc hại hạ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bi thương nghênh đón đại khảo.

Hắn thành tích vẫn luôn là không kém, khảo thí cũng không có thất thường, đối xong đáp án đại khái là có thể buông lỏng.

Về sau lấp nguyện vọng, phỏng vấn cũng thuận lợi bên trên. (Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn phỏng vấn trước một tuần lễ một mực liều mình cảnh cáo hắn không thể lại đi nhiễm mái tóc màu hồng phấn. . . ) 

Về sau là tốt nghiệp.

Tốt nghiệp ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu mua thật là tốt đẹp lớn một bó hoa.

Trái lo phải nghĩ, quyết định hay là ôm nó đi. Dù sao hai nam nhân đằng sau tung bay thổi phồng hoa thật quỷ dị đến nổ tung, dù sao kia thật rất không giống mô phỏng chân thật khí cầu, để nó tung bay đồng thời ẩn thân càng đáng sợ, khả năng liền sẽ trở thành chân chính trên ý nghĩa ma thuật đi, buổi lễ tốt nghiệp bên trên trống rỗng xuất hiện ba người lớn nâng hoa loại hình...

Hắn còn không có nghĩ bị khi một đời mới "Toàn cầu nổi danh ma thuật sư", hoặc là cái gì thần kỳ động vật dự định.

Ôm nó trên đường đi cảm giác, tựa như kia nâng hoa thành tinh, mình mọc ra hai chân, đi lung la lung lay.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại kia nâng hoa bên cạnh đi đặc biệt thảnh thơi an nhàn, rất có công tử văn nhã hương vị.

Chậc chậc chậc, kia hoa sấn người, quả thực hoàn mỹ thuyết minh một cái từ:

Hoa mỹ nam.

Hoa mỹ nam bên cạnh hoa một mực tại nghĩ linh tinh.

Cái gì không có lương tâm sẽ gặp báo ứng a, sinh con ra không có lỗ đít không có jj a. . .

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ung dung về câu, kỳ thật ta cũng thật không có ý định muốn sinh con, ôn tồn lễ độ mỉm cười y nguyên hoàn mỹ.

Tiêu xài điểm khí héo.

Đồng thời rất muốn cuồng loạn ngồi dưới đất khóc lớn, bắt đầu khổ tình buồn than mình gặp người không quen.

☆☆

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại đi hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trường học trên đường, thu được vô số mang theo kỳ diệu cảm xúc ánh mắt.

Nhiều nhất là hoa si.

Đồng thời có ao ước, có thưởng thức, có ngoạn vị, có nước dãi (? ), có đố kị,

. . . Còn có mập mờ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy một trận ác hàn, hoảng sợ cũng biểu thị không muốn không muốn.

Còn nghe được một chút nữ hài tử đang đàm luận,

"Ai ngươi nói bọn hắn ai trên ai dưới a?"

"Thân cao không phân biệt được. . . Nhưng ta cảm thấy nâng hoa cái kia nhất định là top dù sao có thể làm động đậy như vậy nặng đồ vật nhất định. . . Hắc hắc hắc hắc hắc. . ."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy sét đánh ngang tai phích lịch phích lịch phích lịch.

Hiện ở nữ hài tử đều như vậy sao? Ta chỉ muốn muốn chúng ta Hoán a ⊙︿⊙ không này sâm. . .

Ai không đúng.

Ta nhớ được các ngươi loại này (đâu. . . Loại kia? ? ? ) đều là xem mặt a làm sao có thể không xem mặt liền loạn kết luận đâu nếu như cầm nâng hoa cái kia là xấu khó coi các ngươi còn có tâm tình yhsq sao? (ง ° mãnh °) ง ⁼³₌₃

Mà lại ta cứ như vậy không hiểu thấu biến thành. . . Là chuyện gì xảy ra nói cho ta rõ a uy uy uy!

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiện tại cả người sâm bảy bảy chỉ muốn đi thêm người ta thông tin phần mềm đồng thời dùng tin tức tự bạch hắn thuần khiết vô tội trong sạch. (tsu Д`)

"Ung a. . ."

". . . Mời thả ra ngươi cái rắm."

". . . Ta cảm thấy chúng ta ngay từ đầu dùng thuấn di không liền không có chuyện gì sao. . ."

Hoa dừng bước lại, hít sâu một hơi.

"... ... ... ... Tốt ngươi có thể lui ra."

"Hoàng Gia Cát cái này xưng hào quả nhiên không sai, chính là tại hoàn mỹ hình dung như ngươi loại này, sau đó Gia Cát Lượng."

☆☆

Kinh lịch tốt đại. . . một phen khó khăn trắc trở, một người một hoa bình yên vô sự đến dị thường chen chúc lễ đường bên ngoài.

Hoa cảm thấy mình rất mệt mỏi, tình trạng kiệt sức cũng biểu thị rất muốn tìm một chỗ nằm như vậy vãng sinh.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm cái bóng cây an trí hắn cho rằng khả năng có hơn trăm kg kia một lớn nâng hoa.

Hai người đứng tại dưới bóng cây chờ.

Cũng không nhúc nhích.

Tựa hồ. . . Cứ như vậy thành hòn vọng phu.

...

Bên cạnh các gia trưởng cảm thấy kia hai tôn pho tượng, ôi nhưng ngắm bắn nữ (nam) tâm a, nhưng cũng không có dũng khí đó đi chụp ảnh chung, dù sao, đã qua truy tinh niên kỷ a (nước mắt mục). . .

Dài dòng buổi lễ tốt nghiệp xong, thể xác tinh thần đều mệt, còn không có khóc mù, ong tuôn ra mà ra các học sinh coi như không như thế thận trọng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, mình hai vị thúc thúc vì lông liền không thấy tung tích.

Theo hai vị kia tập tính là không thể nào có đến trễ chuyện này.

Tìm lượt bọn hắn khả năng đi nơi hẻo lánh, kém chút không ngớt đài đều muốn chạy lên đi, liền thật không có cái bóng hình.

Chỉ kém một chỗ ----

Phòng hiệu trưởng.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước nhanh đi hướng phòng hiệu trưởng trên đường, hắn trải qua thật lớn lấp kín bức tường người đồng thời còn bị điên cuồng giẫm mấy chân. Ỷ vào thân cao ưu thế hắn khinh thường hướng bên trong nhìn sang đồng thời cảm thấy a, liền hai người nam nha.

Vân vân.

Vì cái gì bọn hắn dung mạo thật là giống. . .

Mà lại nó bên trong một cái người mặc vì lông cùng Ung thúc thúc bình thường đồng hồ yêu đến cơ hồ là sinh mệnh không thể thiếu một bộ phận món kia gấu nhỏ vệ áo quả thực giống nhau như đúc a?

Âu. Mua. Giới

☆☆

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phí sức chín trâu hai hổ, mới đem hai vị thúc thúc từ, theo hắn, từ gà rừng bầy bên trong (Hoàng thúc thúc: A Kiện đừng nói khó nghe như vậy chữ) cứu (kéo) ra, bởi vậy còn nhận tần số cao âm lượng cao thét lên công kích cùng hành hung.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sống mười tám năm, lần thứ nhất cảm thấy nữ sinh là một loại sinh vật cực kỳ đáng sợ.

Ai, tốt bất đắc dĩ.

Ai, nhân sinh thật là khó.

Ai, thế nào tổng bày ra những chuyện hư hỏng này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hai vị thúc thúc kéo đến sân trường nơi hẻo lánh.

Vừa mới ba người phương thức đi lại đã không chỉ làm cho người ghé mắt. Hắn lôi kéo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy thổi phồng to lớn vô cùng hoa ép qua sân trường thật lớn một bộ phận mặt cỏ.

Ăn dưa quần chúng đều quang minh chính đại xem nhìn lại, khả năng ba người nhan giá trị đều đặc biệt cao, bởi vậy xem ra đặc biệt giống loại kia chỉ có thể nhìn mặt vô não thần tượng kịch hoặc là bản mới gia đình luân lý kịch.

Tiểu hài nhi tức giận đối hai vị thúc thúc biểu thị vì cái gì không cự tuyệt chụp ảnh yêu cầu.

Hai vị thúc thúc nháy mắt, biểu đạt mình rất vô tội.

"A Kiện hoa này hoa tặng cho ngươi ~" Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra sau lưng tàn tạ hoa nhét vào tiểu hài nhi trong ngực, đồng thời tặng kèm chu môi một cái.

Hoa mang theo đầy trời tro.

Tiểu hài nhi bị không hiểu thấu vung đầy người thổ.

Đầy người thổ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối mặt với làm bộ đáng yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, nổi da gà từ bắp chân một đường trèo lên trán lại từ trán cởi xuống dưới, nhiều lần ba lần, sau đó run lên.

"Ách ách ách ách ách tay chân cuộn lại... Thúc thúc ngươi cũng muốn nghĩ ngươi mấy tuổi người còn làm loại chuyện này. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chà xát mình cánh tay, trên mặt ghét bỏ khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu lật một cái kém chút lật không trở lại bạch nhãn.

Nhưng nói thật.

Kỳ thật thật rất. . . Rất khả ái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đem vừa mới con kia Ung thúc thúc tối đâm đâm cất giữ trong lòng mình.

☆☆

"..." Đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay liền có thể ôm lấy kia nâng to lớn vô cùng phá hoa, không nhúc nhích chút nào dao, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không hiểu đồng thời khó chịu.

"A Kiện a, tốt nghiệp vui vẻ a!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp cùng hắn cao không sai biệt cho lắm tiểu hài nhi đầu.

"Tốt nghiệp vui vẻ a xú tiểu hài."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tới trước lột một thanh, đặc biệt giống đang trộm chó chó.

...

Ba người ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười việc nhà hàn huyên về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm mặc tốt lập tức.

Sau đó kéo ra một cái cười, dị thường khó coi cười.

"Các thúc thúc ta về sau đại học nghĩ muốn dời ra ngoài ở."

"Muốn kiêm chức người mẫu , ta muốn thử nhìn một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được trầm xuống.

Đại khái trầm mặc pha một chén cà phê thời gian.

"A. . . Là, chúng ta Niel cũng phải đi ra xem một chút đi, " Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, "Thuận tiện tìm người bình thường, thành gia lập nghiệp đi!"

Nói xong cũng không quay đầu lại đi vài bước về sau, thuấn di rời đi.

Hoàn toàn không có lo lắng đến có người khả năng nhìn thấy một cái êm đẹp soái ca không hiểu trống rỗng "Xoát" biến mất sẽ có bao nhiêu hoảng sợ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắc mặt hay là ôn hòa, hắn ôn thanh nói: "A Kiện, chúng ta trên cơ bản hay là tôn trọng cũng ủng hộ ngươi bất kỳ quyết định gì, nhưng thật phải suy nghĩ kỹ a."

"Thúc thúc, ta đã nghĩ thật lâu, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lại cười, khóe miệng có chút run rẩy, "Ta thật phải đi."

Ta thật phải đi.

Không phải sẽ làm ra cái gì ta cũng không biết.

☆☆

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại tín đạo bên cạnh cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện phiếm thật lâu, ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng phiêu hướng bốn phía.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem hài tử từ vừa mới bắt đầu lo lắng mong đợi táo bạo, chậm rãi cúi thấp đầu xuống, cũng tỉnh táo biểu thị mình nên đăng ký.

"Một người ra ngoài địa, phải cẩn thận nha."

"Chú ý túi tiền, chú ý trọng yếu giấy chứng nhận, chú ý thân thể, chú ý. . . Muốn gọi điện thoại về nha."

". . . Thúc thúc cũng thế, nhất định phải chiếu cố tốt thân thể a."

"Cơm phải thật tốt ăn, đừng có lại gầy á!"

"Hảo hảo đi ngủ, đừng thức đêm, "

"Băng qua đường nhớ nhìn đường a, đừng mạnh mẽ đâm tới, cũng đừng lại rơi trong khe nước, "

"Ta đi, yêu ngươi. . . Các ngươi nha "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mũi phun lên ghen tuông, miễn cưỡng cười: "Đừng nói hình như muốn đem thân hậu sự giao phó xong đồng dạng a, lại không phải vĩnh viễn không thấy mặt."

". . . Thúc thúc ngươi hay là rất sẽ phá hư bầu không khí a. . ."

Rõ ràng tiểu hài nhi những lời này giống như là giảng cho mình nghe, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại cảm thấy mình là cái người ngoài cuộc.

Hắn ánh mắt bên trong ôn nhu. . . Cũng không giống là muốn cho mình.

Nói đúng ra, hắn từ rất lâu trước kia một đoạn thời khắc liền ý thức được, mình không hiểu thành ba người sinh sống bên trong tít ngoài rìa cái kia.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem tiểu hài bóng lưng, thở dài, quay người rời đi.

Cúi đầu đi không có mấy bước, một người liền cản tại phía trước.

Hắn không nói hai lời đem trước mắt người kia ôm.

"Hoán a. . ."

Thoáng so hắn thấp chút trong ngực người nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp lưng của hắn.

"Ta tới đón ngươi nha. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đăng ký trước ma xui quỷ khiến quay đầu.

Hắn thoáng nhìn một cái vội vàng quay người rời đi vàng nhạt bóng lưng.

Thon gầy, đặc biệt giống hắn cái kia hôm nay cái kia một mực chưa từng xuất hiện người.

Giống cái kia khiến cho hắn hết kéo lại kéo nguyên nhân.

☆☆

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi sau năm thứ hai, tại đầu mùa xuân ngày nào đó đơn giản thu thập hành lý, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói muốn tạm thời rời đi một hồi, liền xuất ngoại.

Hai năm ở giữa Khương Nghĩa Kiện có gọi qua điện thoại, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cho tới bây giờ cũng không tính muốn tiếp.

Helsinki không khí trong lành, lại lạnh thấu xương đến một loại để người có xoang mũi đông thương cảm giác.

Trắng phau phau đóng băng thế giới, khắp nơi đều là tuyết đọng.

Trong không khí tràn ngập lá kim mộc mùi thơm cùng gió biển muối vị, ánh nắng nhu hòa vẩy tại trên da, thoải mái dễ chịu như là người yêu khẽ vuốt.

Đối với con kia có thể nói khắp nơi có thể thấy được màu trắng hà mã, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy rất không minh bạch.

Chẳng phải một con hà mã sao? Làm sao không nhìn các ngươi đi vườn bách thú lúc nhìn thấy hà mã có hưng phấn như vậy?

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mực kiên nhẫn cùng hắn giải thích kia là một con tiểu tinh linh.

Ung Thánh Hựu oán giận thế phong nhật hạ, niên đại này thứ gì đều có thể làm tiểu tinh linh à nha?

Cái này khiến cho hắn có một đoạn thời gian thậm chí muốn làm tranh minh hoạ nhà, đem Khoa Ma Đa rồng xem như dưới ngòi bút nhân vật, tiểu tinh linh loại hình, cái gì cũng tốt.

Tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tận tình khuyên bảo khuyên can, cùng Kim Tại Hoán một câu ngươi coi như xong đi ngươi thật không có cái kia thiên phú, từ bỏ rộng lớn mộng tưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại Helsinki đại giáo đường trước, nội tâm chỉ có một cái ý nghĩ: Thật trắng a.

Y như dĩ vãng bạch.

Một giây sau nhăn lại mình hoàn mỹ như văn hoá phục hưng thời kì điêu khắc mặt nhả rãnh mình ngữ văn trình độ mới qua mấy năm liền hạ hàng không có thuốc nào cứu được.

Nhớ năm đó mình còn sẽ dùng trang nghiêm thánh khiết loại hình hình dung từ hơi tân trang một chút mình ý nghĩ.

A, quả nhiên là lão đi.

Cả người tang không nghĩ lại đi vào tham quan.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy hành lý, cõng quý phụ bao, phía trên Apeach bé con lắc nha lắc. Đứng tại nham thạch giáo đường lối vào, cảm thấy mình có chút ủy khuất.

Vì cái gì ta liền tùy tiện lắc lắc đều có thể lắc đến giáo đường phụ cận a?

Nham thạch trong giáo đường chính tổ chức người cỡ nhỏ âm nhạc hội.

Hắn đem hành lý nhét vào tùy thân cỡ nhỏ dị không gian bên trong, chậm ung dung tại thạch trên cầu thang đi tới.

Ánh trăng bản xô-nat nhu hòa quanh quẩn tại thạch đục kiến trúc bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, đứng tại thạch trên cầu thang, nhìn xem đầy tường chập chờn ánh nến, đáy mắt cảm xúc hối tối không rõ.

Đại khái qua đốt một bình nước sôi thời gian, nam nhân thân ảnh lặng lẽ ẩn nấp trong bóng đêm.

☆☆

Kéo Burang là cái. . .

Sơn đen sờ soạng địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với này cảm thấy có chút buồn bực.

Hắn thật có chút quên cái này có thể nhìn cực quang địa phương trừ cực ánh sáng liền là đen.

Đen đến hắn hiện tại cũng không biết mình đến cùng tại kéo Burang cái này khối thổ địa nơi nào.

Tốt a. . . Liền đi lần trước gian kia dân túc đi,

Lão bản ứng chẳng lẽ nhớ kỹ. . .

"Hắc tiểu hỏa tử! Ngươi lại tới rồi!"

...

... Ta nghĩ ta thật phải thừa nhận ta soái.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có giải thích vì cái gì hắn qua hai mươi năm như một ngày, dung nhan vẫn như cũ, phong thái vẫn như cũ.

Tuổi gần tuổi xế chiều lão bản nương cũng không có hỏi.

Khả năng tại người phương Tây trong quan niệm, người phương Đông chính là một loại nào đó bất lão yêu tinh đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nhất không giống chính là nhà này dân túc lầu một một mặt tường phía trên thế mà đằng bên trên chữ Trung Quốc:

"Ta từng cho là chúng ta sẽ lần nữa trở lại Helsinki, nương theo lấy chính là thấu xương lạnh đầu mùa xuân, ta coi là có thể hi vọng xa vời lần nữa nhìn thấy Helsinki đại giáo đường. Sau đó ta sẽ dẫn lấy ta mười ba âm nhôm tấm đàn, dùng hai đầu đóng băng lấy cá, thao đản cá, cùng ngươi cùng ngươi đàn violon cùng nhau diễn tấu ra êm tai nhất hòa âm.

Ta chính là có thể, chỉ cần ngươi tại, muốn ta cầm vang tấm chơi EDM đều được

Chỉ cần ngươi tại."

Không hiểu có loại thân thiết cảm giác quen thuộc.

Về sau mới nhớ tới đây là hai mươi năm trước mình lưu tại nơi này phế bản thảo.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông mong nhìn lấy mình có thể như cùng đi năm, may mắn có thể tại hai tuần lễ bên trong nhìn thấy cực quang.

Cái gọi là Thiên Thiên đều có thể thấy được cực quang. . . Hắn cảm thấy đây mới thực sự là truyền thuyết.

Thế là hắn chờ a chờ.

Ngày đầu tiên, quá lạnh, đợi tại trong phòng nhỏ ăn Phần Lan không thế nào có thể tính đến ăn ngon đặc sắc bữa ăn điểm.

Ngày thứ hai, quá lạnh, đợi tại trong phòng nhỏ ăn Phần Lan không thế nào có thể tính đến ăn ngon đặc sắc bữa ăn điểm.

Ngày thứ ba, quá lạnh, đợi tại trong phòng nhỏ ăn Phần Lan không thế nào có thể tính đến ăn ngon đặc sắc bữa ăn điểm.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình đã không phải là ra chơi.

Hắn đến kéo Burang về sau căn phòng căn bản không có bước ra nửa bước a.

Thế là,

Ngày thứ tư, chịu đựng khiến người cảm thấy lạnh lẽo hàn ý, vừa mới bước ra dân túc cửa không có nửa bước, lập tức lại rụt trở về, quả quyết đóng lại cửa gỗ, "Đụng" thật lớn một tiếng.

Ngày thứ năm, ngồi dưới lầu lò sưởi trong tường bên cạnh cùng lão bản nương dùng tiếng Anh câu được câu không nói chuyện phiếm.

"Bình thường, mọi người đều là vì trốn tránh, hoặc là lãng quên, mới có thể đến ta bên này ở." Lão bản nương tại dài dằng dặc trầm mặc sau chậm rãi nói ra câu nói này.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời lại không lời nào để nói.

Hắn ngay cả cười ha hả quá khứ đều không thể làm được.

Còn có thể giải thích cái gì?

Hoàn toàn chính xác. . . Là như thế này không sai a.

"Ừm." Hắn nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, tạm thời coi là hưởng ứng.

Từ từ mà vô hạn tuế nguyệt a, ta rốt cục có có thể trốn tránh sự tình.

Ngày thứ sáu, khó được có mặt trời, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình che phủ giống con to lớn kén, quyết định, ra cửa.

Phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới, hay là một mảnh không tì vết bạch,

... Không có gì cả bạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuấn di đến mười mấy cây số bên ngoài ven rừng rậm, dự định thuận chạy một vòng.

Có lẽ mới có thể giảm bớt chính mình là tại hoang phế nghỉ ngơi tội ác cảm giác.

Dọc theo đường thấy, chính là cây, sau đó con nai.

Cây, sau đó cây.

Cây, một con sói.

Cây, nho nhỏ kết băng hồ.

Cây, tuyết đọng.

Cây, sau đó ngã trên mặt đất một người.

Cây, sau đó lại là con nai.

Cây, cây cây cây cây cây. . .

Cây... ? ? ? ! ! !

☆☆

Lại Quan Lâm sau khi tỉnh lại phát phát hiện mình nằm tại một cái ấm áp căn phòng ấm áp trên giường trong chăn ấm áp.

Cạnh đầu giường đặt vào một bát canh nóng.

Đói khát không thôi hắn lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai trộm chuông (? ) chi thế, giải quyết chén kia dị thường uống ngon không biết chuyện gì canh thịt.

Trên ghế sa lon ngồi một cái nam nhân, một cái lột lấy thú bông mèo nam nhân.

Một cái. . . Không cách nào hình dung hắn đến cùng đẹp cỡ nào nam nhân.

Khả năng. . . Hi Lạp thần chỉ chính là dài như vậy đi.

"Con nai canh còn tốt uống đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở mép giường, chụp chụp hoảng sợ bờ vai của hắn.

"Không có việc gì, ta lần thứ nhất cùng cũng là ngươi vẻ mặt này, Phần Lan làm sao lại có đồ vật ăn ngon như vậy ta thật bị dọa thảm."

... Soái ca kỳ thật ta chú ý điểm là kia thịt là đáng yêu con nai thịt. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lột một thanh mèo. Khả năng bởi vì lần này dùng quá sức, một túm lông mèo phiêu đi lên.

" "

Hắn xem xét, bắt lấy, sau đó nhét về thân mèo bên trên.

Đến, còn cho ngươi

...

Mèo uể oải meo một tiếng.

Tiểu ca cười đặc biệt hoan.

Lạnh lùng khuôn mặt lập tức giống nở hoa xán lạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với này cảm thấy phi thường có cảm giác thành công, dù sao tiểu ca mặt kia xem ra thật không quá giống có cười qua.

Cảm giác siêu khó bị chọc cười.

"Ngươi lại nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, thời tiết ấm điểm ta lại tới gọi ngươi, ta nhìn xem muốn đừng đi ra ngoài chơi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra căn phòng.

Một bên nhả rãnh mình vừa mới nói lời ----

Đây không phải muốn hắn mãi mãi cũng không muốn rời giường nha.

Trên mặt còn lưu lại nụ cười Lại Quan Lâm lúc này giật mình một cái làm hắn lập tức hoàn toàn mất đi nụ cười chuyện quỷ dị.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có ở trước mặt người ngoài hiển lộ cảm xúc.

Vì sao lại đối vừa mới cái kia sơ lần gặp gỡ nam nhân không có chút nào lòng cảnh giác?

☆☆

Trong lúc ngủ mơ, Lại Quan Lâm nghe được mơ hồ tựa hồ có đàn violon thanh âm.

Âm nhạc rất chậm chạp, nghe chẳng biết tại sao đặc biệt bi thương.

Trong đầu hắn hiện lên một cái hình tượng, nam nhân kia đứng tại bên cửa sổ, lôi kéo đàn violon, thần sắc lộ ra nhàn nhạt đau thương.

Tựa hồ là ánh trăng bản xô-nat thứ ba chương nhạc.

☆☆

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình có thể đi mở cái xem bói bày.

Khẳng định kiếm được lật qua đồng thời không cần một mực suy nghĩ một chút không hiểu thấu dùng từ.

Hắn hoài nghi tác gia cái nghề này khiến cho hắn dài tóc trắng tỷ lệ nhiều 0. 001%, tốt một đoạn thời gian hắn đối với chuyện này là không quá cao hứng.

Hôm nay vậy mà ấm lại (? ) độ C 2. 02 độ!

Đại phát!

"Hài tử a đi thôi ta đi chơi!" Ung Thánh Hựu real hưng phấn xông vào Lại Quan Lâm căn phòng.

"Ba lang!"

Khóa cửa rơi xuống đất.

"..."

"..."

Ngồi ở trên giường ngẩn người một lúc lâu Lại Quan Lâm đối với vị này không mời mà tới soái ca cảm thấy hoảng sợ cũng mộng bức, thậm chí có chút nghĩ che ngực.

...

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình lực lớn vô cùng cảm thấy sợ hãi, cũng đem nguyên nhân quy tội những ngày này uống quá nhiều con nai canh.

Hắn điềm nhiên như không có việc gì chữa trị khóa cửa, nói thầm lấy:

"Khá lắm phế phẩm đồ vật."

Lại Quan Lâm chỉ thấy khóa cửa tự hành bay lên trên cửa lớn lỗ hổng, cũng cấp tốc hoàn nguyên thành nguyên bản phế phẩm (? ) bộ dáng.

Một mặt mộng bức.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu đã nhìn thấy hài tử trên giường một mặt lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn.

"Ái chà chà nha!"

"Ngươi vừa mới cái gì cũng không thấy, đến, nhìn xem con mắt của ta."

☆☆

Lại Quan Lâm ngồi ở trên giường ngẩn người, tự hỏi muốn hay không xuống giường ăn một chút gì.

"Gõ gõ!" Cửa bị gõ hai tiếng, ngày hôm qua soái ca ưu nhã mở cửa đi vào.

"Nay Thiên Thiên khí hơi rất nhiều, muốn hay không cùng đi ra chơi a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng để cho mình mỉm cười duy trì bình thường hình dạng.

☆☆

"Soái tiểu ca ta và ngươi nói a, nơi này thật. . ."

"Chúng ta trước kia có từng thấy mặt sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này kém chút không có cách nào bảo trì mỉm cười.

Hóa ra hiện ở bắt chuyện phương thức cùng mấy năm trước, thậm chí mười mấy năm trước hay là đồng dạng sao?

"Ta tin tưởng chúng ta trước đó chưa thấy qua."

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn thấy đối diện soái ca cương một chút tiếu dung, cảm thấy có chút khả nghi.

Bên ngoài hay là đen kịt một màu.

". . . Cho nên chúng ta muốn đi đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện soái tiểu ca mặt hôm nay trước mắt còn vẫn luôn co quắp, rất muốn hỏi hắn đến cùng phải hay không đánh quá nhiều thịt độc khuẩn que bộ mặt thần kinh mất cân đối, hay là chỉ là đối với mình đến một cái nghe nói rất đẹp nhưng vẫn luôn chỉ thấy một mảnh đen như mực địa phương kéo Burang cảm thấy rất tuyệt vọng.

Hắn quyết định để tiểu ca có cái vui vẻ Phần Lan hành trình.

"Nhắm mắt lại, ta biến cái ma thuật."

☆☆

Lại Quan Lâm đối với mình năng lực tiếp nhận tin tức cường đại cảm đến dị thường vui mừng.

Hắn cảm thấy lấy sau đó phát sinh bất cứ chuyện gì chính mình cũng có thể gặp không sợ hãi.

"Ái chà chà nha hù chết ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mặt đơ tiểu ca mặt đơ lại bình tĩnh nhìn xem Helsinki đại giáo đường bình tĩnh tung ra câu nói này, cảm thấy không có rất mở huân, nội tâm hào không dao động cũng muốn lập tức thuấn di trở về.

Quá không thú vị móa!

"... Còn có cái gì cảm tưởng sao?"

"... Thật trắng."

...

Thiếu niên nguyên lai ngươi đã cùng ta lão nhân này đồng dạng bần cùng sao?

☆☆

Cả ngày mới lạ kiến thức cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ra sức khôi hài để Lại Quan Lâm biểu lộ không còn một mực duy trì băng lãnh.

"Ai một cổ nha, thật đáng yêu nha!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tao nhã hữu lễ hỏi thăm, đạt được Samoyed a chủ nhân sau khi đồng ý (chủ nhân không hề nghĩ ngợi liền đáp ứng soái tiểu ca lột chó yêu cầu), liền hưng phấn ngồi xổm xuống trộm chó mò được quên cả trời đất.

Nếu như có thể mà nói, hắn thậm chí muốn ngồi tại trên đường cái cứ như vậy lột chó lột cái đến trưa.

Samoyed a chủ nhân lễ phép cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, muốn đi mua đồ vật, khả năng trước tiên cần phải phiền phức hắn chiếu cố cho.

Hắn nhưng là vui lòng đến không thể lại vui.

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mê ở chó sắc, cười ngũ quan nhăn thành một đoàn, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, quyết định cùng một bên kem ly đàm người bằng hữu.

Hai ngày quan sát để Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ đến, đứa nhỏ này có thể là thói quen mặt đơ.

Cũng không phải cố ý lạnh lùng hoặc mặt thối, mặt không biểu tình chính là hắn số một biểu lộ.

Trong mắt là lật không nổi gợn sóng, hoàn toàn lạnh lẽo tĩnh mịch.

Đến cùng là thế nào hoàn cảnh lớn lên mới có thể để hắn thành như vậy chứ?

Hắn không hiểu cảm thấy có chút đau lòng.

Ăn xong cuối cùng một ngụm kem ly (hắn kỳ thật không biết rõ vì cái gì Lại Quan Lâm muốn ở chỗ này mua kem ly, khả năng ngại không đủ lạnh? ! ), đã run một cái, chép miệng một cái, thanh thanh yết hầu.

"Lâm Lâm nha!"

Từ khi trao đổi danh tự về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì xưng hô như vậy Lại Quan Lâm.

Hài tử đáng thương bị gọi nửa ngày hay là không chút quen thuộc, kiểu gì cũng sẽ tính phản xạ run một chút.

"Không phải gọi nhỏ Lại rất giống chó, hoặc là có loại đang gọi điếm tiểu nhị cảm giác." Ung Thánh Hựu lý không thẳng nhưng khí nhưng tráng.

... Ta thế nào chưa từng nghe qua có chó sủa nhỏ Lại nữa nha. . .

Lại Quan Lâm trên mặt hay là hào không dao động.

"Nhanh trời tối a, ta trở về chờ nhìn xem hôm nay có thể không thể nhìn thấy cực quang đi." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy Lại Quan Lâm thủ đoạn, cười cái mũi nhíu lại.

Đặc biệt đáng yêu.

Trái tim nhảy rất nhanh, giống đang nhảy điệu nhảy clacket.

Lại Quan Lâm đối với mình xuất hiện loại ý nghĩ này cảm thấy. . . Tốt a hóa ra chính mình là dạng này cong.

Ha ha.

"Ừm."

"Cái này cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhét hai bao kẹo mềm cho cao hơn hắn chút tiểu hài nhi, "Vừa mới thuận tay bắt."

"Cho nên ca có trả tiền sao?"

... ... ... . .

"... Ngươi dạng này sẽ tìm không thấy bạn gái. . ."

"... Ca."

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, trong mắt lưu chuyển lên ánh nắng chiều, tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh, Lại Quan Lâm nhìn chằm chằm thật lâu.

Rất muốn đem trong mắt của hắn quang thu thập lại, chiếm thành của mình.

Tốt như vậy giống liền có thể lưu lại chút chuyện gì giống như.

"Ngươi trên mặt kem ly không có lau sạch sẽ, khóe miệng bên cạnh còn có một chút bạch bạch."

Lại Quan Lâm trên mặt xuất hiện hôm nay nhất nụ cười xán lạn, đen chìm trong mắt nở rộ ánh sáng chói mắt.

Hắn đem tất cả gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu sau đó phát sinh mình làm ra không hợp lý cử động quy tội nhất kiến chung tình.

Mặc dù hắn cho là mình cũng không phải là một cái thấy sắc khởi ý người.

...

"Xú tiểu hài ngươi dạng này về sau ngay cả bạn trai đều không giao được!"

Ung Thánh Hựu lột một thanh tiểu hài đầu lông, làm cho rối bời.

Tiểu hài nhìn xem hắn cười ngây ngô.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, tình cảnh này rất quen thuộc.

☆☆

Tắm rửa, đơn giản ăn sau bữa ăn (bởi vì Lại Quan Lâm kiên quyết không muốn lại ăn con nai, chủ bữa ăn đổi thành ướp lát cá. Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ hắn tuyệt đối nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm cắn xuống một khắc này lộ ra có thể xưng nhất rực rỡ biểu lộ), đã là nơi đó thời gian 8:30.

Hai người ổ tại bên cạnh lò lửa nói chuyện phiếm.

"Lâm Lâm nha, ngươi đến cùng mấy tuổi a?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này không chỉ là một bí mật, đây quả thực là một cái ngàn năm bí ẩn chưa có lời đáp.

"18. Ca đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời vậy mà cảm thấy rất may mắn, đối với hắn không có chỉ nói một con số liền muốn cưỡng chế lạnh lùng rơi cái đề tài này.

". . . Kỳ thật ta cũng không rõ lắm."

". . . Ân ta hiểu."

... Không hài tử ngươi không hiểu, ta là thật TM hoàn toàn không nhớ nổi tuổi của ta, vậy đơn giản làm khó.

"Đại khái cũng không biết mình tại sao lại dạng này còn sống đi, sống đến cái tuổi này cũng không hiểu mình tại làm chuyện gì." Lại Quan Lâm cúi đầu, nhìn xem mình tay, ngữ khí đúng là trước nay chưa từng có, mang theo một điểm nhàn nhạt phẫn hận.

Mặc dù không biết tại sao lại Lại Quan Lâm lại đột nhiên nói ra những lời này, nhưng hoàn toàn chính xác cũng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ tốt một chút.

Không biết mình tại làm chuyện gì à. . .

Kia đoạn như thế xán lạn chói mắt thời gian đúng là để người như thế không đành lòng nhìn thẳng.

"Thật xin lỗi ca ta không phải muốn. . ." Lại Quan Lâm từ tâm tình của mình bên trong tỉnh táo lại, vội vàng giải thích.

"Ta còn thực sự không biết mình tại làm chuyện gì."

Lại Quan Lâm một lần nhìn thấy cái này ca lộ ra phức tạp như vậy biểu lộ.

Hỗn tạp mờ mịt, bi thương, một loại cảm giác sống hơn mấy trăm năm người, đã triệt để thể ngộ nhân sinh cô độc biểu lộ.

"Đi thôi, mặc ấm một điểm, chúng ta đi chờ đợi cực quang."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng cười một tiếng, giống như vừa mới xuất hiện như thế biểu lộ người chưa từng là hắn.

☆☆

Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ đi Lại Quan Lâm căn phòng tìm hắn thời điểm, liền thấy một viên cầu vừa vặn cũng từ kia căn phòng đi ra.

Không khoa trương, chính là một viên cầu.

Hại Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hoài nghi từ bản thân có phải là mặc quá ít.

Thế là lại yên lặng trở về phòng mặc lên cuối cùng một kiện lông áo.

Hai người lần nữa gặp mặt thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được bắt đầu nhả rãnh lên liền hắn hai bộ dạng này, lão bản lại chuẩn bị mấy cái thùng rượu, liền có thể hảo hảo đến trận bowling tranh tài.

Đối với hắn hài hước, Lại Quan Lâm giống như thường ngày cổ động.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười ra răng mèo, cũng bắt lấy Lại Quan Lâm thủ đoạn.

☆☆

Nơi đó thời gian 10 p. m.

Hai người bọn họ đứng tại ở gần vòng cực một khối phi thường trống trải trên đất bằng.

Lạnh lẽo không khí để Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm vững tin nếu như hắn ngày nào nghĩ quẩn ở đến nơi đây nhất định sẽ lãnh cảm sự thật này.

Qua mười mấy phút, y nguyên không có bất cứ động tĩnh gì.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hai người bọn họ lại có muốn thành soái băng điêu xu thế.

Lại Quan Lâm lúc này ngoài dự liệu đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

"Ta lần này đến Phần Lan, nhưng thật ra là đang trốn tránh cuộc sống của ta."

"Ta chán ghét loại kia. . . Được an bài tốt, đã hình thành thì không thay đổi nhân sinh."

"Thậm chí cảm thấy phải, từ nhỏ đến lớn, ta cho tới bây giờ không có trải nghiệm qua tùy tâm sở dục bốn chữ này ý hàm."

"Ta không muốn sống thành ta ghét nhất cái chủng loại kia người."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi kinh ngạc hài tử thổ lộ, nhưng cũng không có thật như vậy kinh ngạc.

Hắn cảm thấy Lại Quan Lâm giảng xong sau, giống như buông xuống chuyện gì, cả người buông lỏng không ít, trước đó bộ kia tiểu đại nhân dáng vẻ cũng không thấy.

Có tuổi tác nên có yếu ớt.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy đoán đại khái đây cũng là một cái liên quan tới phú nhị đại không nghĩ kế thừa gia nghiệp cố sự.

Ai không phải bị ép lớn lên đâu?

Chỉ là đứa nhỏ này khả năng so người đồng lứa trải nghiệm còn phải sớm hơn cái nhiều năm.

"Loại kia không nên sợ lại tại thời khắc mấu chốt nhất hiển ra bản thân sợ bức dạng, ngu xuẩn nhất, cũng nhất làm cho người ta chán ghét."

"Liền đi tranh thủ đi, tất cả ngươi muốn."

"Nếu như ngươi là thật tâm muốn , bất kỳ cái gì sự vật đều sẽ không lại là lấy cớ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bầu trời đêm.

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn một chút bầu trời đêm Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt.

Đẹp mắt không giống thế giới này người.

"Kia..."

"A Kiện a Kiện mau nhìn cực quang! Là cực quang a rốt cục bị ta đợi đến! ! !"

"Thật, thực tình, đại phát, Real, choáng, hoàn toàn, đẹp a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn đại lực lôi kéo người bên cạnh quần áo.

Người bên cạnh một mực không có đáp lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, nghĩ quay đầu lúc mới giật mình, bên cạnh không phải nhà hắn tiểu hài.

Trầm mặc lâu Ung Thánh Hựu đều lúng túng.

"Ca a." Lại Quan Lâm nhẹ nhàng gọi hắn một tiếng.

"Là Lâm Lâm, không phải a Kiện." Lại Quan Lâm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, mỗi chữ mỗi câu, giảng được chậm rãi.

Giống rất cố chấp tại biểu đạt chuyện gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh né hắn ánh mắt.

Tại Lại Quan Lâm coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không tiếp tục lấy cái lơ đãng mở ra chủ đề lúc, hắn khẽ cười nói: "Đúng. Thật xin lỗi, ngươi sẽ chỉ là Lâm Lâm. Ngươi mãi mãi cũng chỉ là Lại Quan Lâm."

Sẽ không là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

☆☆

Ung Thánh Hựu đi khiến Lại Quan Lâm vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị.

Tựa như hắn tuỳ tiện tiến vào Lại Quan Lâm lữ trình bên trong

.

Hắn đem mình túi xách bên trong thụ cầm lấy ra, thả tại cái kia căn phòng trên bàn sách.

Trầm mặc nhìn xem trống rỗng căn phòng, mà lùi về sau phòng.

Có một số sự vật, chính là muốn để hắn vĩnh viễn lưu tại hắn nên lưu địa phương.

Liền như là từ mơ hồ quang cùng ảnh giao giới hướng ta đi tới ngươi

Liền như là ngươi trong trí nhớ ta, hoặc là ta trong trí nhớ ngươi.

Liền như là ta không có thể cùng ngươi cùng nhau diễn tấu thụ cầm.

Liền như là những cái kia. . . Yêu mà không được bí mật.

☆☆

"Nhìn xem con mắt của ta."

== bộ phận thứ hai liên quan tới ta sẽ không là ngươi trong chuyện xưa nhân vật chính hoàn tất ==

này đoạn là lấy Đài Loan "Học đo" bên trên phương thức, bởi vì vì địa phương khác chế độ giáo dục ta thật không hiểu nhiều sợ viết ra lôi đến mọi người ô ô ô ô ô ô. . .

đây là biểu thị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đồng hồ yêu dùng di động truyền tin hơi thở cũng truyền một đống biểu lộ ký hiệu bán manh.

màu trắng hà mã vì moomin

Địa Ngục sứ giả có cái năng lực là để người nhìn xem ánh mắt hắn sau đó tiêu trừ ký ức. (goblin thiết lập)

Vẫn như cũ là câu nói kia hoan nghênh thảo luận nhắn lại bắt trùng giới trò chuyện

[ Dan Ung ] liên quan tới "Ta nghĩ ta khả năng thích ngươi" (hoàn tất)

Liên quan tới, ta thích ngươi

Hoàn tất chương

Diễn viên Dan × Địa Ngục sứ giả tác gia Ung

* tác giả tựa hồ chưa từng có đánh đối danh tự qua

* giống như thường ngày Âu Tây Âu

* đây là một cái real ngắn hoàn tất chương (trên cơ bản kịch bản đều chạy xong ta cũng không nói nhảm, nên cùng một chỗ hay là phải cùng một chỗ a)

* tác giả người cho rằng chương này không có lôi

* a, chú ý, có chút hơi vàng Kim

Nếu như ngươi cho rằng mười bảy tuổi cái tuổi này thích quá nông cạn, như vậy qua sáu năm ta, phải chăng xem ra có nghiêm túc chút?

☆☆

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu nhìn thấy không rên một tiếng ăn bơ bánh su kem Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm kém chút kinh hãi đem trong tay có chừng mặt mình một nửa dày sách nện vào trên mặt hắn.

Bơ bánh su kem kinh hãi rơi một khối nhỏ bơ đến trên mặt đất.

". . . Ta hoài nghi ngươi đã nghĩ dạng này mưu sát ta thật lâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu u oán cầm giấy lau lau đi trên mặt đất đã thành chướng mắt vết bẩn bơ, có chút đau lòng.

Đột nhiên rất muốn đi trên mạng hỏi "Bơ rớt xuống đất làm sao bây giờ (ta có tại trong vòng ba giây làm), còn có thể ăn sao?"

Sau đó lập tức liền bác bỏ mình cái này nhìn như ngu xuẩn thực tế cũng ngu xuẩn ý nghĩ.

Cái này thật TM quá thiểu năng.

"Ta nói, " Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối với mình tồn tại không bằng bơ có chút phẫn nộ, không cách nào bảo trì mỉm cười đồng thời nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Ngươi cái này phi pháp nhập cảnh nhân sĩ có thể hay không liền sớm cáo tri một chút, ta vừa mới là thật kém chút dọa phế ngươi biết không? Người lão không chịu đựng nổi dạng này giày vò!"

"... Lão nhân gia ngài uống miếng nước làm trơn hầu, nói chuyện cũng đừng quá kích động, bằng không đợi hạ liền đem răng giả cho rơi ra đến."

". . . Hơn một cái tuần lễ không gặp, ngươi đỗi công lực của người ta hay là không có chút nào hạ thấp. . ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nâng trán, cầm lấy chén nước uống một ngụm.

Sau đó lập tức phun ra.

"Tại sao lại ta trong nước có Kim Tại Hoán bít tất vài ngày không có tẩy hương vị a? ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp còn không có bị hành hung thành trọng độ tàn tật trước đó chuồn ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền căn phòng, sâu kín lưu câu tiếp theo:

"Ta chỉ là muốn chứng minh pháp lực của ta cũng không có có mảy may hạ thấp."

☆☆

Thời gian luôn không khả năng qua quá mức bình tĩnh. Không phát sinh một số việc là người đều sẽ cảm giác phải không thích hợp.

Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này biểu thị.

(Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối với cái này xẹp xẹp miệng: Thế nhưng là ta cảm thấy ngươi căn bản không thể tính đến là người)

...

Tốt a, đối Ung Thánh Hựu loại này đã hiện ra lão niên về hưu trạng không phải người, khả năng thật là như thế.

Tiếp đãi xong hôm nay người chết lượng, cửa hàng đóng cửa.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói chuyện phiếm kết thúc về sau, liền cùng đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hai người gần đây hợp tác sách mới tại trên mạng tiếng vọng.

Rất lớn một bộ phận đều là a a a a a ta hai vị nam thần vậy mà hợp tác ta còn may mắn mua được thật mẹ hắn quá thoải mái a a a a a a a a!

Dù sao luôn mang theo hoa si (? ) lại cảm thán ngữ khí.

Hai người rất vui mừng, kích cái chưởng.

Cũng không lâu lắm, liền thấy một cái nhắn lại.

"Dù sao sẽ viết sách bình thường đều hình dáng không ra sao."

Xem xét chính là quá nhàn đến đòi mắng lỗ rắn.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng hưng phấn a, hắn vừa mới còn cảm thấy có chút không sức lực (Hoàng Mẫn Huyền: Không có tí sức lực nào? ? ? ? Who? When? How? )

Cũng dám khiêu chiến quyền uy!

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định gây sự, cũng không là bởi vì chính mình rảnh rỗi đến bị khùng (hắn một lại nhấn mạnh), chẳng qua là cảm thấy cần thiết để loại này hạ đẳng dân đen nhìn xem sự lợi hại của mình.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biểu thị, hắn gần nhất thật cổ trang kịch nhìn nhiều lắm.

...

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định, cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai người, nhất định phải làm ra sẽ lên nóng lục soát sự tình ----

Xử lý ký sách hội.

☆☆

Ký sách sẽ một ngày trước ban đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi tại trên ban công tán gẫu.

Gió thật lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thể xác tinh thần thư sướng, liền cầm lấy bên cạnh đàn violon muốn nhiễu dân.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe được hắn lôi ra đến làn điệu lúc sững sờ tốt một chút.

Là Nghĩa Kiện đứa bé kia yêu nhất cổ điển vui.

Ánh trăng bản xô-nat thứ ba chương nhạc.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ hắn rời đi sau liền không có kéo qua cái này từ khúc.

Đối với hai người này điểm kia sự tình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là không có ý định quản.

Một phương diện cảm giác đây là sự thực không phải mình có thể quản,

Một phương diện có loại không hiểu bị phản bội cảm giác.

. . . Liền cảm giác nhà mình cải trắng đem nhà mình cải trắng ủi. . .

Dù sao nghĩ thông suốt, liền không sao.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn nhớ rõ, khi đó hùng hài tử chẳng biết tại sao chú ý, năn nỉ lấy hắn Ung thúc thúc đem chỉ có dương cầm phổ cái này thủ cổ điển vui tập kết đàn violon.

Mấy năm này hắn mới hiểu được, cũng than thở hài tử khi đó có thể nói dụng tâm lương khổ tiểu tâm tư.

Đại khái chính là,

Bởi vì là tuyệt phối.

Đàn violon là hắn cho rằng đẹp nhất nhạc khí.

Ánh trăng bản xô-nat là hắn nhận là tốt nhất nghe cổ điển vui.

Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn yêu thích nhất người.

"Ngươi cảm thấy hắn sẽ đến không?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại cái cuối cùng âm biến mất đồng thời, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trầm mặc nửa cái chương nhạc thời gian.

"Hắn hiện tại nhưng bận bịu." Người ta thế nhưng là đang hồng diễn viên đâu.

Mặc dù không biết tại sao lại êm đẹp người mẫu chí hướng liền không một tiếng động.

"Nhưng ta tin tưởng hắn nhất định sẽ tới."

☆☆

Hiện trường có thể nói là thịnh huống chưa bao giờ có chật như nêm cối người đông nghìn nghịt bậc cửa vì mặc.

Kia đại khái tính Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nửa cái tâm nguyện.

Trừ thét lên cùng tán thưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo đem đại bộ phận fan hâm mộ tâm tình đổ cho hạ:

"Ta khả năng đi không phải trận ký sách sẽ mà là ký bán sẽ đi" .

Cũng hoàn toàn không thể nào hiểu được tại sao lại dài đẹp như thế còn muốn coi như nhà, quả thực phung phí của trời.

Sau đó đối hiện trường fan hâm mộ lộ ra một cái mềm mềm mèo con cười.

Gây nên có thể làm sơn băng địa liệt tiếng thét chói tai.

Thân ảnh khổng lồ ngăn trở ánh mắt.

Một quyển sách đẩy lên trước mặt mình.

Trước mắt fan hâm mộ. . . Nhìn hình thể, là cái nam nhân.

Minh tinh thức võ trang đầy đủ, không thể không nói, lại còn không vụng.

Thậm chí liền thân hình đến nói, rất đẹp.

Tại kia Fans bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ký xong cũng chuẩn bị rời đi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía dưới đài so im lặng thủ thế.

Đám fan hâm mộ tại soái ca mị lực hạ không tới mười giây đồng hồ liền yên tĩnh như gà (. . . )

". . . Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi là dự định cả một đời đều không nói chuyện với ta sao? Trở về."

Bóng người kia trước kia là không hề động, cương tại nguyên chỗ, có vẻ hơi xấu hổ.

Sau đó sải bước đi về Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, kéo xuống khẩu trang, tháo cái nón xuống, bích đông hắn, một mạch mà thành, không mang dừng lại.

Bối cảnh tấm bị vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị đông mặc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kém chút thu thế không kịp, lấy một loại cực kì chướng tai gai mắt tư thái bổ nhào Ung Thánh Hựu.

... . . . Ngươi cũng là uống quá nhiều con nai canh sao?

Đương nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không có hỏi lên.

"Ta là thật đã làm tốt cả một đời đều không cách nào cùng ca nói chuyện đánh được rồi, "

"Ta thật sự có cố gắng để cho mình xứng với ca, ta biết còn làm được không tốt, nhưng là. . .

"Ca, ta thích ngươi, có thể hay không cùng ta đàm một trận kỳ hạn là cực kỳ lâu về sau yêu đương?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn dưới đài kêu khóc cùng xao động.

Cũng nghĩ cách đừng để mình nhả rãnh bị bích đông cái này tỏ tình phương thức thực tại real để người lãnh đạm, sau đó dùng sức giả ra mảnh mai (? ) dáng vẻ.

". . . Đem sách lật đến ngươi vừa mới cho ta kí tên tờ kia."

" "

"Ta liền biết ngươi đều không có tại xem thật kỹ ta viết chuyện gì."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ thấy tờ kia viết,

Ta nghĩ, ta cũng thích ngươi.

Thân yêu, chúng ta tới đàm một trận kỳ hạn là thời gian cuối yêu đương đi.

☆☆

Tại ký bán sẽ ngày đó tại trên mạng ngay từ đầu gây nên lớn nhất bạo động chính là hai vị danh tác nhà thần đồng dạng nhan.

Rất nhiều người biểu thị "Muốn gả", "Có này chờ bạn trai còn cầu mong gì" ...

Còn không có YY bao lâu, chính là từng lớp từng lớp kêu khóc cùng pha lê tan nát cõi lòng thanh âm.

Nguyên nhân là đang hồng diễn viên Khương Daniel kinh hỉ hiện thân hội trường cũng phẫn nộ (? ) bích đông danh tác nhà Ung Thánh Hựu, không có mấy phút liền thân lại với nhau.

Hi vọng cuối cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng vân đạm phong khinh thừa nhận mình danh thảo có chủ.

A, các ngươi danh nhân thực biết chơi đâu.

☆☆

Mấy năm này, thân là Dan Ung Hoàng fan hâm mộ thực tình cảm thấy cũng đủ chết mất.

Đầu tiên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không còn có làm qua ký sách hội.

Ngay cả liếm nhan cơ hội đều không có.

Ha ha đát.

Hôm nay, Khương Daniel tại tốt nhất nhân vật nam chính được chủ đọc diễn văn sân khấu bên trên tỏ rõ về sau muốn rời khỏi giới văn nghệ, muốn cùng chỗ yêu người an ổn cùng chung quãng đời còn lại, gây nên xôn xao.

...

Dan Ung hai vị rốt cục tránh lo âu về sau cùng một chỗ, thật đáng mừng, thật đáng mừng.

Về phần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán...

Một mực phụ trách khu vực khác Kim Tại Hoán cùng cấp trên thỉnh cầu đổi đi nơi khác phê chỉ thị rốt cục xuống tới.

. . . Ròng rã hai mươi năm. . . .

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảm thấy mình sầu phải hoa tàn ít bướm, rốt cục đạt được giải thoát là real nhảy cẫng, cũng hoả tốc để Kim Tại Hoán chuyển tới nhà.

☆☆

Có một số việc là sẽ không cải biến.

Tựa như quên cầm đường phố sao số không a hào quán cà phê y nguyên không thể đông như trẩy hội.

Tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu y nguyên sẽ bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện tức giận đến thất điên bát đảo, cũng y nguyên sẽ phàn nàn mình đau lưng.

Trước kia còn có thể đơn thuần hiểu thành là thời gian dài đoan chính ngồi trên ghế đưa đến, hiện ở nguyên nhân...

Liền không được biết.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán vẫn là ngốc bên trong ngu đần một đôi.

Vừa vặn rất tốt giống cũng không thể nói hoàn toàn không thay đổi.

Quên cầm đường phố sao số không a hào thêm một người đồ dùng trong nhà, nhiều hai người chế tạo dơ dáy bẩn thỉu. (Kim Tại Hoán càng sâu)

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở giữa nhiều rất nhiều thời gian chung đụng. (cái này khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống con dính ba trùng (? ? ? ) cả ngày Lại tại hắn đồ ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân. )

Ngu đần phu phu cũng nhiều sự kiện phàn nàn, liên quan tới sát vách phòng buổi tối âm lượng.

... ... . . .

Từ đây, bốn người trải qua hạnh phúc vui vẻ thời gian.

☆☆

Hắc, ngươi có nghe qua cái kia cố sự sao?

Liên quan tới "Ta nghĩ, ta khả năng thích ngươi" cái kia cố sự.

==THE END==

Lời cuối sách

Trên thế giới nhất khoảng cách xa là,

Ngươi người ở trường học, tâm ở nhà.

Trên thế giới khó xử nhất không phải ngươi muốn tìm một thiên ngươi xem qua văn mà chết đều tìm không ra đến,

Là tác giả viết một thiên chính mình cũng nhớ lầm danh tự văn.

Bản cá lúng túng tột đỉnh đồng thời vài phút muốn chạy đi.

* nếu như ngươi sau khi xem xong có loại cảm thấy "Cho nên ta đến cùng TM nhìn ba nhỏ (giọng Đài Loan)" cảm giác, thật rất bình thường.

Bởi vì tác giả cũng không biết mình đến cùng tại viết ba nhỏ (thật xin lỗi)(bị hành hung gây nên tàn cũng không có cách nào chạy đi)

Đầu tiên cảm tạ nhìn thấy bên này các vị.

Bản này văn tì vết cùng trùng nhiều đến nổ tung, chỉnh thể cay con mắt, cám ơn các ngươi hi sinh thị lực đem nó xem hết.

Về sau ta nhất định sẽ tu.

Tin tưởng có chút nhà khoa học có phát hiện vài chỗ phi thường kỳ quái đồng thời không hợp logic, cái này hoàn toàn là bút lực không đủ bất học vô thuật lỗi của ta QQ

Nếu có chỗ nào không hiểu nói ra, tác giả giúp ngươi giải đáp, nhưng là tác giả nhưng có thể tự mình cũng không hiểu nhiều (cho ăn)

Đối với Dan Ung tình cảm tuyến bộ phận, tác giả hơi giảng giải một chút.

Có phải là rất nhiều người đều cảm thấy không hiểu thấu ký sách sẽ lên thế nào thanh tiến độ hoả tốc liền xông xong đây?

Ký sách sẽ cũng không chỉ là cái ký sách sẽ (một mặt cao thâm mạt trắc, sau đó bị đánh)

Đối với ẩn tính ngạo kiều Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, kia là một cái hơn bốn năm trước phản ứng quá kích chịu thua xin lỗi, cũng là hắn cho Khương trứng ny cơ hội.

Loại kia "Miệng hừ không tới kéo ngược lại, nhưng ta liền tin tưởng ngươi sẽ đến" khái niệm...

Bằng hữu của ta nói hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rất cặn bã, bởi vì hắn đều không tiếp Niel điện thoại.

...

Kỳ thật rất nhiều nơi đều có một ít nho nhỏ ám chỉ rồi (đi), tỷ như liên quan tới tại sao lại Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tức giận như vậy, còn có một số nội tâm nho nhỏ chuyển hướng.

Dù sao sẽ phân biệt bốn năm bọn hắn đều có sai. (thật xin lỗi đều là tác giả sai)

Khương trứng ny thật không phải là ngốc bạch ngọt ở ta nơi này văn bên trong!

Hắn cũng biết hắn Ung Ung mèo tại ngạo kiều hướng hắn lấy lòng cho nên trong lòng mới tồn một tia may mắn tỏ tình a!

Hắn yên lặng công lược hắn Ung thúc thúc a phía trước nửa đoạn!

Hắn cũng có cảm giác đến hắn Ung thúc thúc tại như có như không giữ lại hắn a!

Thế nhưng là hắn không xác định a. . .

Hắn Ung thúc thúc đến cùng đối với hắn là tình cảm gì. . .

Sân bay phân biệt kia đoạn cũng là mấu chốt, chính là Niel thăm dò!

Liền hai con đường, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu như xuất hiện Khương trứng ny liền sẽ không đi.

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng không có bắt lấy kỳ thật chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng kéo một cái liền sẽ hướng hắn chạy như bay đến đại cẩu chó.

Niel liền nghĩ, có lẽ chúng ta đều cần thời gian.

Khoảng thời gian này khiến cho hắn có thể ly thanh tình cảm (đứng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện góc độ, hắn là thích một cái "Đem mình nuôi dưỡng lớn lên đồng thời có really tết linh kém" người, thật sẽ cảm thấy rất bội Dra đi, có loại loạn luân cảm giác, tâm lý phương diện cũng vô pháp lập tức tiếp nhận), cũng khiến cho hắn có thể biến đủ tốt đủ cường đại lại trở lại Ung thúc thúc bên người.

Lấy một cái nam nhân thân phận đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, mà không phải bị hắn chiếu cố vấn lớn nam hài.

A. . .

... Ta có phải là tròn không đi qua!

(Hello? Anyone? )

Không quan hệ ta sẽ kiên trì đem không rõ ràng cho lắm địa phương tròn quá khứ (rưng rưng)

Bởi vì sợ không có thời gian vì các vị từng cái giải đáp, cũng sợ mình nhìn sót nhắn lại, ở đây cử ra một chút có lẽ xem ra tương đối ý Nghĩa không rõ địa phương:

Q: Lại Quan Lâm tại sao lại tại nào đó đoạn không giải thích được xuất hiện rồi?

A: Bên trong cái, tại kia đoạn trên mặt một chút xíu bộ phận tác giả có ghi đến, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy một cái ngã trên mặt đất nam nhân. Ta là phỏng đoán hắn nhất định sẽ đem hắn cứu đã dậy rồi.

Người tính bản thiện người tính bản thiện.

Trái bưởi cũng thiện lương nhất đáng yêu: )))

Q: Tại sao lại Ung Thánh Hựu đối Lại Quan Lâm thái độ như vậy như quen thuộc đồng thời dị thường hiền lành?

A:. . . Đột nhiên rất muốn dùng đều là duyên phận sơ lược (bị hành hung), ai không phải, chính là tại ta trong quan niệm trái bưởi đối người bình thường là sẽ bảo trì thích hợp khoảng cách, nhưng sẽ sủng đệ đệ.

Càng. . . Nhất là sữa bình (một mặt xấu hổ cũng có chút không xác định)

Được rồi trong mắt của ta thật là dạng này.

Đừng truy đến cùng loại này phá văn(cam chịu trạng)

Q: Tại sao lại Lại Quan Lâm lại đột nhiên giảng những lời kia? Liền ngươi biết. . . Những lời kia. . .

A: Ân, ta nhớ được bình là cái rất theo Lại ca ca người. Hắn có lẽ đã không phải là đem Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi làm thích người, khả năng xem như bằng hữu hoặc thân nhân, duy nhất có thể để cho hắn nói ra những này nặng nề làm hắn không thể thừa nhận thống khổ cùng buồn bực người.

Q: Lại Quan Lâm tại sao lại có thể nhanh như vậy liền thích Ung Thánh Hựu a?

A: Thích một người, thật là trong nháy mắt sự tình a.

Không còn thích một người cũng thế.

Khả năng cũng cảm thấy hắn cùng lúc trước hắn gặp qua người đều không giống đi (. . . Đột nhiên có loại tổng giám đốc văn bạch liên déjà vu, cảm giác sau đó phải tiếp chuyện gì hắn tốt thuần khiết tốt không làm bộ)

Đều là duyên phận rồi (khoát khoát tay)

Q: Liên quan tới đem Quan Lâm bộ phận kết thúc rơi câu kia "Nhìn xem con mắt của ta" là? (đại khái là toàn bộ đề mục lớn nhất chuyên nghiệp tính cùng học thuật tính vấn đề)(cũng không có)

A: Cái này mỗi người một ý. (nói nhảm)

Đơn giản đến nói, chúng ta đều biết Địa Ngục sứ giả có để người lãng quên năng lực, Lại Quan Lâm có thể là cuối cùng bị tại cửa ra vào chờ hắn Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu trừ ký ức, cũng có thể là chỉ là bởi vì quyết định muốn thả hạ những cảm tình này tại cái kia trong phòng nhỏ một khắc này, sâu trong đáy lòng đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm. Hắn đương nhiên cũng không biết tại sao lại trong trí nhớ có câu này ý Nghĩa không rõ lời nói nha.

(. . . Có lỗi với ta chính tại nếm thử giải thích ý của ta Nghĩa không rõ, nhưng mà tựa hồ lại có vẻ ta càng ý Nghĩa không rõ)

(tác giả s TM tang. )

Q: Ta cảm thấy bản này văn thật là khó coi đồng thời ý Nghĩa không rõ làm sao giải?

A:. . . Cho ngài quỳ, ta đây thật không cách nào cãi lại.

...

Bởi vì không nghĩ để mọi người treo lấy một trái tim, liền vội vàng làm cái phần cuối.

Dù sao cũng không có gì nội dung, là cái trống rỗng bần cùng nhẹ nhõm tiểu phẩm (ài đúng không? ! Còn. . . Coi như nhẹ nhõm a? ? )

Có chút tình tiết là bị ta cưỡng chế hoàn tất.

Tin tưởng cơ trí các nhà khoa học cũng nhìn ra được, rõ ràng nhất chính là sữa bình bộ phận (hay là kỳ thật cả bản xem ra đều rất tùy tiện. . . Kia thật là really chết mất), bất quá ta về sau nhìn một chút, an ủi mình, kỳ thật giống như cũng không có quỷ dị như vậy (không)(thật xin lỗi học đo sinh cần một điểm bản thân cảm giác tốt đẹp coi như cổ vũ)

Ở đây cũng phải cùng cảm thấy ta là đem sữa bình lấy ra trượt tình tiết biểu đạt khắc sâu áy náy.

Dự sẵn kế hoạch kỳ thật hắn sẽ không sớm như vậy liền bị pháo hôi(cho ăn)

Hắn là một cái tốt như vậy hài tử a. . . Muốn ta chiếu dự sẵn khả năng cũng không quá nhẫn tâm tiếp tục viết.

Đến bây giờ còn là không cách nào tin,

Ta thế mà đem một cái nhu thuận đáng yêu trời thật thiện lương trầm ổn nội liễm trái bưởi viết thành một cái hí tinh.

S TM hí tinh!

Còn đem thế giới đáng yêu trứng, viết thành một cái bằng phẳng đến cực điểm, ý Nghĩa không rõ. . .

Về phần hoàng kim, cùng đáng thương mây xi

Ai

Quả thực không biết mình đang làm gì.

Ai

Muốn dùng nhỏ khẩn thiết nện bộ ngực mình.

Ta thiếu toàn thế giới vô hạn cái xin lỗi.

Dù sao ta thật viết một cái giải trí tính chất đồ vật.

Hai người bọn họ tình cảm hoàn toàn không phải giải trí tính chất, ta thật rất xin lỗi.

Đối bọn hắn rất xin lỗi, cũng đối các vị rất xin lỗi.

Ta ở đây cùng chú ý ta các nhà khoa học nói hạ nha!

Đầu tiên hèn mọn, nhỏ bé, xa vời (? ) ta, thật, thực tình, đại phát, realllllll, choáng, hoàn toàn, cảm tạ các ngươi chú ý ta,

Đây quả thực là cả một đời cũng không dám nghĩ.

Ở đây chân thành, nghiêm túc nói với các ngươi nha!

Không có cách nào chờ đợi liền quả quyết lấy quan đi. . . Ta cũng không chiếm các ngươi chú ý.

Bản cá muốn thi học đo, mặc dù rất giống cũng không có trọng yếu như vậy, nhưng ít ra ta cảm thấy tại trước mắt trong đời, đây coi như là đầy đủ trọng yếu.

(. . . Nói nhảm)

Ta một trăm ngày sau sẽ trở về, cũng đừng cầu mọi người nhất định phải nhớ kỹ ta, dù sao kia cũng là duyên phận nha.

Nhỏ trong suốt cho tới bây giờ đều không cần cầu cái gì.

Mọi người khi đó muốn nhìn văn ta lại tiếp tục viết a.

Cám ơn các ngươi thành tựu giấc mộng của ta.

Cái này nguyên bản sẽ là một cái rất dài cố sự, mà ta cũng không định đem hắn viết xong.

Ta thật, thực tình, Real, hoàn toàn, không nghĩ tới phản ứng của mọi người nóng như vậy liệt, toàn bộ cá hưng phấn giống con ba trăm cân cá (... )

Ta nghĩ ta phải tuyên bố trước một chút, ta vốn cho là bản này nhiệt độ tuyệt đối sẽ không vượt qua 40(40 đã cảm thấy rất nhiều cái chủng loại kia)

Kkkkkkkkkkk

Nhiệt độ một mực gia tăng hại ta bên trên một thiên tuyên bố siêu lúng túng. (tin tưởng ta cũng không có ý trách cứ)

Ta nói "Là ta coi là ba lần" thời điểm, là nhiệt độ một trăm mười ra mặt thời điểm.

Hiện tại đã...

Cả người xem ra tự đại khiến người chán ghét 〒▽〒

Bản cá vừa mới bị bằng hữu uy hiếp không lái xe liền lấy quan.

Nhưng hắn căn bản không có Lofter.

Bản cá sẽ không dễ dàng khuất phục tại ác thế lực! (kiên cường lộ ra tiếu dung)

Còn bị sang, bằng hữu biểu thị cuộc đời ghét nhất không đúng giờ càng văn người.

. . . Không biết tại sao lại rất chột dạ.

Bản cá cảm thấy vô tội muốn ăn tay tay.

Gần nhất vì hoàn tất cái này một mực không có cách nào xoát Dan Ung tag, cả một đầu cá đều rất tang.

Tang không cách nào tự kềm chế.

Đồng thời nghĩ bất đắc dĩ đập đuôi cá.

* nếu như có người muốn bản này kia chuyện gì ngăn a, tác giả là thật sẽ không dùng a, đồng thời ta tin tưởng, hẳn là không người muốn đi (tang)

Nếu như ngươi có thể xem hết bản này lời cuối sách,

Nhớ kỹ trên thế giới còn có một con cá yêu ngươi <3<3<3<3(lão niên so tâm pháp)

Cuối cùng,

Bọn hắn vĩnh viễn thuộc về lẫn nhau, ta vĩnh viễn thuộc về nhà khoa học.

Bản này lời cuối sách cần các vị nhà khoa học nhắn lại! Thảo luận! Bắt trùng!

Muốn cùng tác giả giới trò chuyện khả năng không có cách nào. . . (tang


	396. Chapter 396

Dan Ung 95+96㈠

★ ngụy hiện hướng, kị lên cao chân nhân

★ đơn thuần soạn bậy, cảm tạ quan sát

Năm 2017 đầu xuân, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh bậy đánh bạ bị công ty tuyển đi tham gia PD202, hắn lẻ loi một mình, mặc một thân đen, kéo lấy một cái to lớn rương hành lý, đi một địa phương khác khi luyện tập sinh. Hắn ngây thơ nghĩ đến muốn đối mặt sinh hoạt, ngây thơ đi tiến không biết hết thảy.

⒈

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc xuống xe chưa tỉnh ngủ, trên đường đi xóc nảy cùng cong cong quấn quấn, để hắn một cái dân mù đường thực tại không biết đến chỗ nào, còn thỉnh thoảng bị điên tỉnh.

Nói thật, cái này khiến hắn cảm giác thật không tốt, hắn thậm chí có chút hối hận mình đến cái địa phương quỷ quái này tham gia tiết mục.

Cho nên, hắn lúc xuống xe sắc mặt có chút hỏng bét.

Trên xe cùng hắn ngồi cùng một chỗ MMO một cái vai rộng tráng hán, (đương nhiên, cái này là dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu chuẩn của mình đánh giá), là Ung Thánh Hựu chưa tỉnh ngủ kẻ cầm đầu một trong.

Vị kia tráng hán lên xe ngồi xuống sau không đến năm phút, liền bắt đầu tả hữu uốn éo hắn tương đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói qua tại thân thể khổng lồ. Nếu như không phải là bởi vì hai chỗ ngồi chịu được quá gần, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy kỳ thật không có gì.

Nhưng khi Ung Thánh Hựu một trăm linh một lần miễn cưỡng chìm vào giấc ngủ sau lại bị hắn không cẩn thận cọ đến y phục của mình mà kinh lúc tỉnh, hắn rốt cục nhịn không được sờ sờ ngồi cõng, cũng không bỏng a.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng có chút nổi giận, hắn trên người có một chút mèo tính, lười biếng, thèm ngủ.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác cái kia làm người ta ghét tráng hán gặp hắn ngồi thẳng về sau, xoay chính thân thể của mình, quay đầu sang hướng hắn xán lạn cười một tiếng, mắt trái nốt ruồi bị ánh nắng nhuộm thành cạn tống sắc, phối thêm người kia có chút diễm lệ kỹ nữ phát, Ung Thánh Hựu bị lắc mắt.

Người kia vươn tay, lại cầm nắm đấm, Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng cho lắm, vừa gặp mặt liền muốn làm ra đụng quyền loại này thân mật động tác sao? Nhưng hắn tóm lại là muốn giảng lễ phép, liền ngoan ngoãn duỗi ra nắm đấm. Người kia một cái tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay xoay chính đẩy ra, một cái tay khác hướng trong tay hắn nhét đồ vật.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Daniel" người kia cười đến so vừa rồi càng thêm loá mắt.

"Ung Thánh Hựu" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn mình chằm chằm trong tay kẹo mềm, nhất quán thanh lãnh thanh âm không còn tồn tại, hắn có chút dùng sức cường điệu "Là Ung "

Khương Daniel cười đến cái mũi nhăn thành một đoàn, "Biết, Ung a, cái này họ ta lần đầu nghe nói ài, ta là năm 96, ngươi đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng sinh sôi ra một chút may mắn, "Ta là năm 95, ngươi muốn gọi ta ca", sau đó quay đầu, cười đến giống con mèo thích trộm đồ tanh.

"Thánh Hựu ca?" Khương Daniel thì thào một câu, nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu như bị điêu khắc qua bên mặt, cười cười, sau đó quay đầu tiếp lấy cùng mình cùng công ty người nói chuyện phiếm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel líu ríu, chậm rãi buông lỏng tay ra bên trong cầm đường, giấy đóng gói bên trên hình răng cưa vết cắt cấn phải tay của hắn có chút đau, hắn xé mở giấy đóng gói, đem đường điêu tiến miệng bên trong, thỏa mãn dựa vào ngồi cõng.

Thơm ngọt quả đào vị tại trong miệng nháy mắt nổ tung.

⒉

Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra có chút suy nhược, cái này không thể trách hắn, di truyền nhân tố không phải muốn thay đổi liền có thể thay đổi. Cho nên thuận theo tự nhiên, hắn từ nhỏ đã rời xa tất cả vận động hạng mục, người yếu thành hắn nhãn hiệu.

Nhưng mà, khi Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo mình lớn như vậy cái rương phí sức hướng ký túc xá thời điểm ra đi, hắn đột nhiên có chút hối hận mình từ nhỏ đến lớn khóa thể dục đều bởi vì bệnh xưng giả. Mà loại cảm giác này tại hắn không cẩn thận bị mình vấp cái lảo đảo thời điểm đạt tới đỉnh phong.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lập tức quẳng rương hành lý rời đi, nhưng hắn căn bản quẳng bất động. Cho nên hắn lập tức từ bỏ loại ý nghĩ này, cải thành nghĩ đạp hai cước rương hành lý hả giận, nhưng hắn lại lập tức nghĩ đến hắn mụ mụ nhét tại trong rương hành lý hai lọ thủy tinh đồ chua cùng chân mình bên trên mới tinh bóng lưỡng giày da, cho nên hắn lại nhịn xuống.

Lão thiên đui mù, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể một lần nữa kéo rương hành lý, trùng điệp thở dài, nghĩ đến chậm rãi hướng lầu ký túc xá chỗ ấy chuyển, đoán chừng chí ít cũng phải mười phút, dù sao cũng là trọn vẹn năm trăm mét.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay vừa thả tại hành lý rương tay hãm bên trên, liền cảm giác trên tay một mảnh ấm áp, hắn quay đầu, trông thấy Khương Daniel lại đem mũi Tử Tiếu nhăn.

"Thánh Hựu a, ta giúp ngươi đi" Khương Daniel không đợi hắn trả lời, liền kéo hành lý của hắn rương đi lên phía trước.

Hai phút sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại mình cửa túc xá trước, nhìn xem trên cửa dán giấy A4, có chút hoảng hốt. Phía trên dùng cứng rắn Tống thể viết "Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel Hoàng Mẫn Huyền Kim Tại Hoán "

Đằng sau hai người là ai, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, cũng lười suy nghĩ. Hắn hiện tại trong đầu nhộn nhạo, là Khương Daniel từ trên trời giáng xuống, cùng không có có lễ phép gọi thẳng tên của hắn, cùng giúp hắn kéo lại lớn lại chìm rương hành lý lúc bình thản ung dung, cùng, hắn che tại mu bàn tay hắn bên trên, ấm áp khô ráo trong lòng bàn tay.

⒊

Khương Daniel làm bộ nghiêm túc nhìn xem phân phát « ký túc xá ở lại chú ý hạng mục », kỳ thật tại dùng mình phóng xạ phạm vi có hạn dư quang ngắm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel, hai mươi hai tuổi Busan trưởng thành nam tính công dân, yêu thích mèo, kẹo mềm cùng nam nhân.

Khương Daniel bất động thanh sắc quan sát đến Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không biết đối phương có cái gì tốt quan sát, nhưng ánh mắt của hắn tổng bị tấm kia để cho mình thèm nhỏ nước dãi khuôn mặt câu dẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ cho là mình nhìn mặt mà nói chuyện vì nhất tuyệt, cho nên tại hắn chú ý tới Khương Daniel ánh mắt cũng yên lặng số mười một lần về sau, hắn nhịn không được ho khan một tiếng. Dọa đến đối diện trên giường ngồi tiểu bằng hữu run rẩy.

Còn chưa chờ Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng buồn nôn một phen đối Khương Daniel xưng hô, bên ngoài vài tiếng kinh thiên địa khóc quỷ thần tiếng cười để bọn hắn hai đều run rẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu về sau biết, hắn gọi Kim Tại Hoán, nếu như gây hắn, liền sẽ bị hai người cùng một chỗ thu thập. Đúng, bị hai người cùng một chỗ.

⒋

Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay nắm tay lúc tiến vào, Ung Thánh Hựu chính ở trong lòng suy nghĩ về sau muốn hay không vụng trộm ở trong lòng gọi Khương Daniel bảo bối, sau đó hắn chỉ nghe thấy ngoài cửa truyền đến một tiếng quấn đường núi mười tám ngã rẽ "Bảo bối "

Sau đó, hắn trực tiếp từ trên giường ngã xuống, cứ việc giường cách xa mặt đất không đến nửa mét, nhưng hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Còn không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn đứng lên, hắn ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy một đôi nắm chắc hai tay, lại hướng lên nhìn, hai tấm tuấn dật mặt phiêu tại trên đầu của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không có chống đỡ, lại vẩy một hồi.

Khương Daniel tiến lên đem Ung Thánh Hựu nâng đỡ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm còn rơi trên mặt đất.

Hắn một cái tay cầm Khương Daniel tay, một cái tay khác run run rẩy rẩy chỉ vào Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, lắp bắp biệt xuất đến một câu "Ngươi. . . Các ngươi. . ."

Khương Daniel cấp tốc nối liền Ung Thánh Hựu "Các ngươi là tình lữ sao "

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền buông ra Kim Tại Hoán tay, từng thanh từng thanh hắn mò được trong lồng ngực của mình, cười đến ngọt ngào, "Đúng vậy a", thanh âm cũng giống là khỏa tầng mật.

Kim Tại Hoán thanh thanh bởi vì kịch liệt cười mà khó chịu cuống họng, đối Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nói "Ta gọi Kim Tại Hoán, năm 96" lại dùng cằm điểm một cái Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cười đến mị hoặc "Đây là ta nhân tình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, năm 95 "

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng đỡ cằm của mình cùng eo, "Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, năm 95", đồng dạng dùng cằm điểm một cái Khương Daniel "Khương Daniel, năm 96 "

Kim Tại Hoán nhìn một chút Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay, tiếu dung càng thêm lớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận ánh mắt của hắn nhìn một chút, sau đó như giật điện buông ra Khương Daniel tay, Khương Daniel không có ý tứ gãi đầu một cái.

Kim Tại Hoán lại bắt đầu cạc cạc cười, chỉ chỉ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, vừa chỉ chỉ mình, "Nghe nói, cửu ngũ cùng chín sáu thế nhưng là tuyệt phối "

Một bên, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười đến cưng chiều, nhẹ gật đầu, hắn đúng là đã nói.

Dan Ung 95+96(hai)

★ ngụy hiện hướng, kị lên cao chân nhân

★ đơn thuần soạn bậy, cảm tạ quan sát

Năm 2017 đầu xuân, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp phải một người, người kia dáng dấp là hắn thích dáng vẻ, tính cách cũng cùng hắn rất dựng, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết cái này có tính không tình yêu, nhưng mỗi lần hắn cùng tại cái kia người đằng sau, nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn, liền sẽ nghĩ tới một cái triền miên lưu luyến từ, vận mệnh.

Kia là hắn tránh cũng không thể tránh, vận mệnh

Đúng không, Khương Daniel?

⒈

Lý Đại Huy lần thứ nhất thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, là tại PD202 tiết mục lần thứ nhất thu thời điểm.

Lý Đại Huy kết thúc đẳng cấp của mình đánh giá về sau, có chút nhàm chán. Hắn bắt đầu còn cùng Phác Hữu Trấn câu được câu không cãi nhau, nhưng dần dần, vừa khát vừa tức. Hắn dứt khoát nghiêm túc nhìn cái khác luyện tập sinh sân khấu, nhưng bọn hắn kết quả phần lớn tạm được, nhìn nhiều, cũng liền không có ý gì.

Đang lúc Lý Đại Huy đỉnh lấy trĩu nặng đầu hướng Phác Hữu Trấn trên vai ngược lại thời điểm, Phác Hữu Trấn hung hăng vỗ một cái Lý Đại Huy chân, Lý Đại Huy bị dọa đến một cái giật mình, bất mãn trừng Phác Hữu Trấn một chút.

"Nhìn người kia" Phác Hữu Trấn kích động lại trịnh trọng đối Lý Đại Huy nói. Vừa bị làm tỉnh lại có chút choáng đầu Lý Đại Huy hướng trên đài xem xét, chỉ cảm thấy đen sì một mảnh. Hắn dùng sức trừng mắt nhìn, mới nhìn rõ kia đen sì chính là người.

Là cái đẹp mắt người, còn nhảy đẹp mắt múa.

Lý Đại Huy lúc này đối Phác Hữu Trấn biểu đạt mình đối cái kia một thân đen hảo cảm, Phác Hữu Trấn cùng hắn ăn nhịp với nhau.

Chỉ là, Lý Đại Huy nhẹ nhàng kéo ngồi bên cạnh phấn tóc quần áo của nam sinh, gần sát nhỏ giọng hỏi hắn "Trên đài danh tự của người kia làm sao niệm a?"

Lý Đại Huy vốn là không muốn nghe đến Phác Hữu Trấn châm chọc khiêu khích hắn ngay cả người khác danh tự cũng sẽ không niệm. Lại không muốn kia kỹ nữ phát bất mãn liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không cao hứng hừ hừ nói "Ung Thánh Hựu", lại nghĩ nghĩ, bổ túc một câu "Cùng ta một cái ký túc xá "

⒉

Doãn Trí Thánh bị "Bành" đóng sập cửa âm thanh giật nảy mình, quên đóng lại vòi nước , mặc cho lạnh buốt nước đánh tại hắn đã phiếm hồng trên tay. Hắn thở hắt ra, đối kính Tử Tiếu cười, mới nhẹ nhàng nói câu "Daniel, làm sao rồi?"

Khương Daniel dùng sức quan bên trên cửa nhà cầu, liền nghe Doãn Trí Thánh có chút thanh âm run rẩy, hắn kinh ngạc nhìn xem Doãn Trí Thánh, có chút hoài nghi kêu một tiếng, "Ca?"

Doãn Trí Thánh đóng kỹ vòi nước, liều mạng lắc lắc trên tay lưu lại thấu xương nước, không biết tốt xấu dính tại trên tay hắn nước, làm sao bỏ cũng không nước sạch. Hắn đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel, xuyên thấu qua tấm gương nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi làm sao rồi?"

"Ta..." Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Doãn Trí Thánh đơn bạc phía sau lưng, cùng hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm.

"Không có việc gì, ca, ta chính là tìm không thấy ngươi, có chút lo lắng" Khương Daniel chậm rãi tới gần Doãn Trí Thánh, song tay đỡ lấy hắn bả vai, nhìn vào hắn hai mắt đỏ bừng.

"Daniel, trong gương khóc người kia không phải ta" Doãn Trí Thánh xoay qua thân, cười cùng Khương Daniel nói, "Ta nên cười, Daniel "

"Ca, chúng ta một điểm xảy ra đạo" Khương Daniel chắc chắn.

"Có lẽ đi" Doãn Trí Thánh tiếu dung thoát lực, "Daniel, ta chỉ là cái F "

"Ca..." Khương Daniel trầm mặc. Hắn quên mình tại sao phải đóng sập cửa, chỉ lòng tràn đầy đầy mắt là Doãn Trí Thánh bất lực cùng đối thất vọng của mình, hắn dùng sức lung lay đầu, ý chí của hắn không có nguyên lai kiên định, hắn bắt đầu suy nghĩ lung tung, hắn hoảng. Bất quá chỉ là mấy ngày ngắn ngủi.

Khương Daniel dùng sức lung lay đầu, hắn nghĩ, dạng này, Ung Thánh Hựu, làm như vậy, ngươi có thể ra ngoài sao?

⒊

Kim Tại Hoán vừa mở ra cửa túc xá, liền bị đập vào mặt hơi lạnh đánh run lập cập. Đi theo phía sau hắn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem Kim Tại Hoán kéo đến phía sau mình, vội vàng đi vào ký túc xá, đem mở rộng cửa sổ đóng kỹ, lại đem trên mặt bàn chất đống kẹo mềm giấy ném đi, thuận tiện đem Khương Daniel lộ trong chăn bên ngoài một đầu trắng noãn chân nhét vào trong chăn, mới hướng Kim Tại Hoán vẫy tay, ra hiệu hắn tiến đến.

Kim Tại Hoán đi lúc tiến vào có chút thấp thỏm, hắn gần nhất có chút sợ Khương Daniel. Từ khi lần thứ nhất đẳng cấp xác định và đánh giá về sau, Khương Daniel giống biến thành người khác, liều mạng luyện múa, một câu cũng không nguyện ý nhiều lời. Kim Tại Hoán lúc đầu coi là, mình ở ký túc xá đã hài hòa lại tràn ngập mỹ hảo, nhưng cũng chỉ là hắn coi là.

Khương Daniel biến.

Sorry Sorry hiện trường bỏ phiếu kết quả sau khi ra ngoài, Kim Tại Hoán rất lo lắng Khương Daniel, nhưng hiển nhiên, lo lắng cũng không tới phiên hắn. Bởi vì hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel ánh mắt. Cho nên Kim Tại Hoán chỉ đơn giản hỏi Khương Daniel sơ sân khấu cảm giác như thế nào, Khương Daniel chỉ là thật sâu nhìn Kim Tại Hoán một chút, nói câu "Ca chuyển âm thật rất êm tai", sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại trước đi.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng chỉ là nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Kim Tại Hoán không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, bình thường trong nhà, hắn chỉ phụ trách ăn, đáng yêu, ca hát cùng để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vui vẻ.

Nhưng Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng có chừng số lượng, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel chiến tranh lạnh, vì cái gì, ngay cả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không biết. Khương Daniel thuận tiện cùng những người khác cũng chiến tranh lạnh, vì cái gì, ngay cả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không biết.

Dưới mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giả câm vờ điếc, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ không cố vấn, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ có thể phu xướng phụ hòa, giả ngây giả dại.

⒋

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel mài răng thanh âm, lại hỏi một lần mình, "Ngươi thích hắn sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel nói chuyện hoang đường thanh âm, nghe Khương Daniel xoay người thanh âm. Hắn vừa cẩn thận thận trọng nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó hỏi mình, "Ngươi, yêu hắn sao "

Ân.

Nhưng vấn đề là, hắn yêu ngươi sao, hắn có thể tiếp nhận đồng tính luyến ái sao? Tại hoàn cảnh bây giờ bên trong, hắn có thể tiếp nhận sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ xem đi xem lại. Mặt trăng không tròn, tinh tinh không sáng, mình thế mà mấy ngày liền yêu Busan thiếu niên lang.

Khương Daniel, hẳn là không chịu nhận đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngực, một trận cảm giác bất lực cùng với trên sàn nhà lạnh nổi nóng lên truyền, hắn thở dài, như là đã thẩm biết tâm ý của mình, vậy hắn nên đi tìm Doãn Trí Thánh hỏi một chút.

Khương Daniel?

Dan Ung 95+96(xong)

★ ngụy hiện hướng, kị lên cao chân nhân

★ đơn thuần soạn bậy, cảm tạ quan sát

Năm 2017 đầu xuân, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu tin tưởng vận mệnh, sau đó, hắn nghe thấy Khương Daniel nói, ta yêu ngươi.

Là bởi vì tối hôm qua chưa tỉnh ngủ sao?

⒈

Ngày đó sau nửa đêm, Khương Daniel làm cái ác mộng, bừng tỉnh về sau, lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, dứt khoát mê mẩn trừng trừng xuống giường.

Gần nhất cường độ cao huấn luyện để thân thể của hắn có chút không chịu đựng nổi. Bên trái răng cùng tay phải ngón út không ngừng tuôn ra lấy cùn cùn đau nhức.

Khương Daniel muốn đi ra ngoài đi một chút, hắn mượn ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào ánh sáng đứng người lên, lại quên mình ngủ là trên dưới trải, "đông" một tiếng, cảm giác đau cùng chết lặng dọc theo cái ót hướng phía trước truyền, quấy lắc lắc hắn xấu cảm xúc, tại trong mắt nhấc lên hơi ẩm.

Khương Daniel không để ý tới mình đau đớn cái ót, chỉ vội vã nhìn một chút giường trên, sợ mình động tĩnh đánh thức cảm giác cạn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Giường trên chăn mền xếp được chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, mặt giường một tia nếp uốn cũng không có.

Khương Daniel có chút hoảng, Ung Thánh Hựu, muộn như vậy, ngươi chạy đến nơi đâu rồi?

Khương Daniel vội vã đi ra ký túc xá. Kim Tại Hoán nghe được tiếng đóng cửa về sau, nhấc chân đạp đạp cho trải, "Cứ như vậy để hai người bọn họ ra ngoài?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trầm mặc nửa ngày, trong bóng đêm im ắng gật gật đầu.

Bọn hắn biết nên làm như thế nào.

⒉

Ung Thánh Hựu kiềm chế lấy trong lòng mình cuồn cuộn cảm xúc, tại hành lang nơi hẻo lánh ngồi xuống, hắn có chút đau đầu.

"Ngươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu lời đến khóe miệng, lại mài lại mài, "Ngươi là thế nào nghĩ?" Hắn lẩm bẩm, "Ngươi là thế nào nghĩ, Niel?"

Trong cổ họng dính sưng nhiều dính cảm giác để Ung Thánh Hựu buồn nôn ọe ọe, nhưng hắn không dừng lại đến, tiếp tục dùng thanh âm khàn khàn, chất vấn chân mình ngọn nguồn mặt đất.

"Ta ngược lại là cảm thấy, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào cũng không đáng kể, cũng không quan hệ" Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ hai tiếng, "Ta là nhận mệnh, Niel, ta nhận thua "

"Ngươi nên trực tiếp hỏi ta" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một cái bóng, đem vốn là che đậy đen tối mặt đất che phải càng đen.

Khương Daniel đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi nên trực tiếp hỏi ta, Thánh Hựu "

Ung Thánh Hựu đè lại mình tay run rẩy, ngẩng đầu, đối kia xóa bóng tối cười, "Ta không, Daniel, ta biết ngươi sẽ nói cái gì, cùng nó nói ra để ta hết hi vọng, không bằng chừa chút cho ta ảo tưởng "

"Nhưng nếu ta nói, chúng ta lẫn nhau tâm ý tương thông, ngươi lại sẽ nghĩ như thế nào" Khương Daniel ngồi xuống, bốc lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, chống đỡ lấy trán của hắn, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi cái gì cũng không biết "

⒊

Doãn Trí Thánh biết Ung Thánh Hựu tìm mình muốn hỏi điều gì, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu gọi lại hắn thời điểm, hắn thậm chí không quay đầu lại, chỉ nhàn nhạt cùng hắn nói câu "Hắn nhất định sẽ tỏa sáng, cho nên, ngươi đừng cản trở hắn quang "

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng, hắn trơ mắt nhìn Doãn Trí Thánh đi xa, mới phản ứng được.

Như thế, chính là trong lòng của hắn có ta, ta cũng không tốt lại làm dây dưa sao? Doãn Trí Thánh, ta không phải thánh nhân. Ung Thánh Hựu che đậy che đậy mình lợi trảo, lại cười đến rõ ràng.

⒋

Khương Daniel cầm lại điện thoại di động của mình thời điểm, chằm chằm điện thoại di động giấy dán tường chân phát ngốc.

"... ." Tiết mục tổ líu lo không ngừng dặn dò.

Khương Daniel hậu tri hậu giác ngẩng lên đầu, "... Chỉ hạn ba phút, cùng người nhà của mình tâm sự tình hình gần đây..."

Bên tai thanh âm rốt cục biến mất, Khương Daniel chậm rãi gọi dãy số, lại luôn âm thanh bận. Ba phút thời hạn nhanh đến, đang lúc Khương Daniel nghĩ từ bỏ thời điểm, điện thoại kết nối.

"Mẹ..." Khương Daniel muốn nói lại thôi, hắn nhìn đồng hồ hạn chế, hung hăng thở hắt ra, không đợi đối diện hồi phục, hắn liền vội vàng mở miệng "Ta, nghĩ lại nuôi con mèo "

Đối diện lặng im mấy giây, "Tốt, muốn cái gì chủng loại?"

"... Không có chủng loại, cỡ lớn mèo, kén ăn, vẫn yêu đá chăn mền "

Đối diện triệt để không có thanh âm.

"Cuối cùng mười giây" tiết mục tổ kỳ quái mà nhìn xem Khương Daniel, cái này khâu vốn là cần nước mắt cùng ôn nhu, nói thế nào lên mèo rồi?

"Mẹ, ta..." Không đợi Khương Daniel nói xong, đối diện đánh gãy hắn, "Tốt "

Khương Daniel trên mặt biểu lộ phong phú có chút kỳ quái.

"Ngươi nghĩ tốt lắm lời nói, liền mau chóng mang về, trong nhà chỉ có hai con mèo quả thật có chút quạnh quẽ "

Khương Daniel cúp điện thoại, không cố vấn tiết mục tổ ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái, mắt đỏ hướng điện thoại di động của mình nghẹn ngào câu "Tạ ơn "

⒌

Ung Thánh Hựu lại làm ác mộng, hắn mộng thấy Khương Daniel đi ở phía trước chính mình, mặc kệ hắn làm sao hô, Khương Daniel cũng không quay đầu lại, hắn đuổi theo chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai, Khương Daniel quay đầu, biến thành Doãn Trí Thánh mặt.

"Niel!" Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa lấy ngồi dậy, có chút nghĩ mà sợ thở hổn hển, một vòng, trên mặt cũng không biết là nước mắt hay là mồ hôi.

"Niel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần tự lẩm bẩm.

Khương Daniel tối hôm qua ngủ rất trễ, hắn ngủ mê man thời điểm, cảm giác trên người mình mát lạnh, hắn khó khăn tại chật hẹp ký túc xá trên giường trở mình, nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khàn khàn cuống họng kêu tên của hắn, gọi hắn "Niel "

Khương Daniel tốn sức dùng thụ thương tay chống đỡ từ bản thân còn ngủ say thân thể, vớt qua Ung Thánh Hựu eo, cái cằm chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, phụ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thở hắt ra.

"Ta tại "

\----end ----

(là rất ngắn đoản văn, chỉ là luyện tập một chút, cảm tạ quan sát. ongniel is science♥♥♥)


	397. Chapter 397

Dan Ung « chú định không có kết quả »

01-

Mùa đông giá rét, là một năm phần cuối, chính là năm mới bắt đầu.

Nhưng ta cùng tình yêu của ngươi lại tới điểm kết thúc, một đi không trở lại.

Năm 2018 ngày 31 tháng 12 là bọn hắn hiệp ước ngày cuối cùng, lại là đám người vui vẻ vượt năm một ngày. Bọn hắn áo cùng quần nhất trí đều là màu đỏ, rất dễ thấy cũng rất phù hợp vượt năm bầu không khí. Bọn hắn đem không khí hiện trường xào đến điểm cao nhất, để ở đây fan hâm mộ như đặt mình vào buổi hòa nhạc, dần dần quên ly biệt đến. Biểu diễn xong bọn hắn thay đổi một thân tây trang màu đen đợi đếm ngược thời khắc, các đoàn thể nhao nhao lên đài nghênh đón năm mới đến.

11 người có khi nói chuyện phiếm có khi cùng đám fan hâm mộ hỗ động, duy chỉ có có một thân một mình quay lưng lại lau đi trên mặt nước mắt rơi xuống, phủ lên tiếu dung đối mặt đám người. Bọn hắn đều rất rõ ràng hôm nay là bọn hắn cùng nhau ngày cuối cùng, lần nữa tụ tập chính là luyện tập giải tán buổi hòa nhạc thời điểm. Bọn họ cũng đều biết chờ chút kết thúc trở lại ký túc xá không còn là ấm áp, ầm ĩ địa phương, mà là quạnh quẽ, vắng vẻ ký túc xá. Những này bọn họ cũng đều biết, trong lòng không nỡ lại không cách nào cải biến.

Lúc trước, công ty hỏi bọn hắn muốn hay không cá biệt tục hẹn, dùng "WANNA ONE" danh tự tiếp tục hoạt động. 11 người yên tĩnh suy nghĩ hồi lâu, đầu tiên đánh vỡ yên tĩnh chính là Daniel "Không muốn, không phải 11 người vậy thì không phải là "WANNA ONE"" nghe xong Daniel nói xong, thành viên cũng nhao nhao cự tuyệt. Một bên Trí Thánh nhìn rất ấm tâm, dựa vào hơn ba tháng chém giết tụ tập cái này 11 vị nam hài, một năm rưỡi hoạt động thời gian sớm đã để bọn hắn tâm liên tâm, là không thể tách rời. Trí Thánh nghĩ thầm nguyên lai cái này 10 vị tiểu hài cũng đều dài lớn. Không chỉ Trí Thánh, một bên nhân viên công tác bao phá người đại diện cũng rất vui mừng, dạng này có đoàn hồn nam đoàn nơi nào còn có đâu? Đại khái là không có. Đến cuối cùng cũng liền định ra tại tháng 12 31 ngày này hiệp ước đến kỳ.

Trở lại hiện tại, đếm ngược âm thanh ở bên cạnh bồi hồi, khói lửa xông ra tại thiên không tản ra, hình thành mỹ lệ pháo hoa, khói lửa tán, bọn hắn cũng tán, mà năm mới đến.

Xuống đài sau 11 người vẫn như cũ cười cười không có bất kỳ cái gì đau thương, còn nói đùa nói lần sau gặp mặt đều sẽ trở nên béo, thẳng đến mỗi người lên xe của mình Trí Thánh mới nói về sau gặp, mọi người cũng nói chuyện gặp lại lên xe, riêng phần mình về công ty. Tất cả mọi người đi, hai chiếc xe còn ngừng tại kia, xem xét là Daniel cùng Thánh Hựu xe, giờ phút này hai người còn tại trong túc xá.

"Ca. . . . Ngươi tại nói đùa ta đúng không? ... . Không phải thật sự. . . Đúng không?" Daniel trên mặt cười, tay lại bất lực lôi kéo Thánh Hựu góc áo, cực giống sắp bị vứt chó con.

Nhìn trước mắt khó chịu bọn hắn, Thánh Hựu rất muốn nói với hắn không phải, không phải như vậy, là ca lừa gạt ngươi. Nhưng hắn không được, hắn không muốn bởi vì mình mà xấu tiền đồ của hắn, cho nên hắn không thể mềm lòng lần này nhất định phải hạ quyết tâm. Ý chí kiên định Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Daniel "Không có, ta không có nói đùa. Khương Daniel, chúng ta chia tay đi." Một câu bóp nát Daniel trong lòng hi vọng cuối cùng, hắn lôi kéo góc áo tay cũng chậm rãi buông xuống, trên mặt tiếu dung đã không tại, ngẩng đầu trong mắt của hắn tràn đầy tuyệt vọng.

"Niel a. . ." Thánh Hựu muốn an ủi lại không biết mình hiện tại nên dùng thân phận gì đi an ủi người trước mắt. "Ca, muốn hạnh phúc nha. Khoảng thời gian này quấy rầy, thật xin lỗi." Daniel 90 độ cúi đầu, đem nói cho hết lời xoay người rời đi không cho Ung Thánh Hựu bất cứ cơ hội nào nói chuyện, lợi dụng biến mất ở trước mặt hắn.

Nguyên bản đã rất lạnh ký túc xá, thiếu Daniel phảng phất nhiệt độ lại hạ thấp rất nhiều

Khương Daniel đi có một đoạn thời gian Thánh Hựu mới lấy lại tinh thần chậm rãi ngồi xuống, đang ngồi vào sàn nhà thời khắc đó nước mắt có vẻ như bị mở đến chốt mở, bắt đầu liên tiếp rơi xuống, mà chốt mở làm sao cũng quan không dậy, hắn một người một mình tại kia khóc thật lâu. Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại không biết ngoài cửa người kia nghe hắn lên tiếng khóc lớn thời điểm mình cũng yên lặng rớt xuống nước mắt.

Rõ ràng là đoạn hai chiều yêu đương, vì sao muốn yêu thống khổ như vậy?

Đại khái, bởi vì bọn họ là thần tượng đi.

02-

Kia ngày sau, bọn hắn giống đoạn mất tin tức mất đi liên lạc, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu tìm không thấy Khương Daniel, hỏi Khương Daniel tìm không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cái này khiến các thành viên cảm thấy rất nghi hoặc. Mọi người lúc gặp mặt bọn hắn trừ luyện tập múa thời gian khác không có bất kỳ cái gì giao tế, hành lang gặp được lách qua, đưa nước cũng không cho đối phương, mà lại ăn cơm cùng thời gian nghỉ ngơi hai cái đều ở cách xa xa, nói như vậy không có việc gì ai tin tưởng.

"Ca, bọn hắn chuyện gì xảy ra a?" Luyện qua múa đang muốn ngồi xuống, Phác Hữu Trấn liền không nhịn được đặt câu hỏi

"Đúng a, hai người bọn họ là làm sao vậy, quái lúng túng." Kim Tại Hoán nói

Đặt câu hỏi xong, toàn viên nhất trí nhìn về phía cùng Daniel cùng công ty Doãn Trí Thánh

"Ai. . . Ta cũng không biết a. . ." Bị chằm chằm có chút tê dại Trí Thánh mới nói ra. "Bất quá ngày đó Niel trở về thì khác lạ, không ăn cũng không uống, đem mình quan tại ký túc xá đều không nói lời nào, cùng cái tự bế giống như."

Ngồi ở một bên người nghe xong lẫn nhau nhìn một chút, nhất trí cho rằng bọn hắn chính là cãi nhau, nhưng người nào đó lại không cho là như vậy.

"Ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca tương đối tốt, ta đi hỏi một chút" Quan Lâm xung phong nhận việc, cũng không đợi các ca ca phản ứng liền hướng Thánh Hựu kia đi đến

"Thánh Hựu ca ~" Quan Lâm tại Thánh Hựu bên cạnh tọa hạ

"A, Quan Lâm a, tìm ca có chuyện gì sao?" Thánh Hựu thân mật sờ lấy Quan Lâm phần gáy, sủng cười hỏi.

"Ân. . . Liền muốn hỏi một chút ca cùng Daniel ca sao rồi? Nhìn các ngươi đều không để ý đối phương?" Nghe được Daniel ba chữ Thánh Hựu sắc mặt tối trầm xuống. "Các ca ca đều rất lo lắng" Quan Lâm chỉ chỉ, Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, đám người kia lập tức bắt đầu trang bận bịu, chờ bọn hắn tiếp tục trò chuyện, lại lần nữa mở ra nghe trộm hình thức.

"Chúng ta không có cái gì, cũng chỉ là..."

"Ca đừng nói với ta các ngươi chỉ là cãi nhau, lừa gạt qua nó hắn ca ca, nhưng không gạt được ta." Không có để Thánh Hựu kể xong lời nói liền tự hành xen vào. Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn Quan Lâm, hắn một mặt chính là "Ca ngươi nhưng đừng gạt ta, là không gạt được ta" dạng này cho dù Thánh Hựu muốn nói dối, Quan Lâm cũng không tin.

"Chúng ta chia tay" một câu kinh hô tất cả mọi người, tại trong lúc này không bao hàm Lại Quan Lâm.

"Ca ngươi xách a?" Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, cũng không cần giấu diếm

"Ca ngươi có phải hay không lại cảm thấy mình sẽ trở ngại Niel ca mới xách?" Không phải nghi vấn mà là khẳng định.

"Quan Lâm a, ngươi hay là hiểu rõ như vậy ca." Không có phủ nhận đại biểu Quan Lâm nói đúng

"Thế nhưng là ca..."

"Ta không sao, các ngươi liền đừng lo lắng." Thánh Hựu đứng lên vò hạ Quan Lâm tóc liền đi tới cửa. Tấm lưng kia rất thê lương rất đau thương, lại kẹp lấy một tia kiên cường.

Mọi người nghe xong đều nhao nhao im lặng, ai cũng không có tại nói câu nào, có lẽ là bị hù dọa có lẽ là bởi vì quan hệ giữa bọn họ mà cảm thấy lo lắng, khổ sở, nhưng tình yêu là hai người sự tình, người bên ngoài là không cách nào nhúng tay.

"Thánh Hựu ca!" Quan Lâm thanh âm đem mọi người kéo về hiện thực, hướng phương hướng của thanh âm nhìn lại, nhìn thấy chính là ngã xuống đất tấm.

"Thánh Hựu!" "Thánh Hựu ca!"

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt tái nhợt mất đi huyết sắc còn toát mồ hôi lạnh, thấy thế nào đều là sinh bệnh. "Đứa nhỏ này đến cùng là chống đỡ bao lâu" Trí Thánh đem hắn đỡ dậy dựa vào trên người mình. Đang lúc tất cả mọi người tại muốn như thế nào đem Thánh Hựu đưa đi bệnh viện lúc, có người một thanh ôm hắn lên.

"Ta tiễn hắn đi bệnh viện, ca các ngươi thu thập xong liền đến." Là Khương Daniel

Bị Khương Daniel đột nhiên xuất hiện hù đến, Trí Thánh sững sờ hồi lâu mới đáp lại cũng biểu thị chờ một chút liền đến, Daniel gật đầu không nói chuyện, liền xoay người rời đi.

Mọi người nhìn qua ôm Thánh Hựu Daniel. Vừa mới nói chuyện hắn một điểm biểu lộ một điểm cảm xúc đều không có, giống như đối Ung Thánh Hựu ngã xuống đất không có bất kỳ cái gì ý nghĩ, trong mắt người ngoài là như thế này, nhưng tại thành viên trong mắt cũng không phải như thế như thế, bọn họ cũng đều biết hiện tại Daniel trong lòng nhất định nóng nảy muốn mạng, không phải không có khả năng nhanh như vậy liền đến hiện trường đến, bình thường đem Thánh Hựu chiếu cố từng li từng tí, cái này khẽ đảo nên để hắn có lo lắng nhiều.

Một rời đi công ty Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong xe, lái xe bão tố hướng bệnh viện, tốc độ kia không phải người mở. Bởi vì Khương Daniel đua xe 20 phút đường xe rút ngắn vì 5 phút liền đến. Đến bệnh viện hắn chạy đến phòng cấp cứu đem người giao cho bác sĩ mới ngồi ở một bên nghỉ ngơi chờ đợi tin tức.

Qua mấy mười phút sau Ung Thánh Hựu được an trí tại phòng bệnh, nguyên nhân bệnh chính là dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ mà đưa đến, Daniel hướng bác sĩ nói tiếng cám ơn liền an tĩnh tiến vào phòng bệnh tại giường bệnh bên cạnh tọa hạ nhìn xem người trên giường.

"Không là bảo ngươi phải thật tốt, làm sao làm thành dạng này." Daniel khẽ vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, trong lòng tràn đầy đau lòng, một cái đã gầy như vậy người bây giờ lại dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ còn mỗi ngày luyện múa, thân thể này làm sao phụ tải được. Thật sự là không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là như thế nào chống nổi.

"Ngươi thật cũng sẽ chỉ để ta lo lắng." Daniel nhìn xem hắn, nói không hết suy nghĩ, rõ ràng để ý lại không thể nói, rõ ràng tưởng niệm lại không thể đụng vào, rõ ràng thích lại không thể biểu hiện, chỉ có thể ở một bên lẳng lặng nhìn, yêu mất đi, nghĩ vãn hồi cũng không dám, đây là cái dạng gì tâm tình, Daniel mình cũng không rõ ràng lắm.

Nhưng hắn biết, hắn rất yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, rất yêu rất yêu.

03-

"Tê. . . . ." Mở mắt ra toàn thân đều không quá dễ chịu, nghĩ nghĩ là tại bệnh viện đi. Dự định đứng dậy uống miếng nước, không ngờ bị ngăn chặn, Thánh Hựu không hiểu nhìn về phía một bên, "Khương Daniel? Hắn làm sao lại ở chỗ này! ?" Trầm mặc một lần, nghĩ cũng biết là hắn đem mình đưa tới bệnh viện, sau đó nhất định lại là bởi vì lo lắng cho mình mà không chịu rời đi mới có thể ngủ. Hiểu rất rõ Daniel Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn ly thanh suy nghĩ.

"Không phải, ta đều muốn ngươi đi, ngươi làm sao hay là dựa đi tới." Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn ngủ mặt lầm bầm lầu bầu nói, hắn không biết người trước mắt sớm tại hắn tỉnh lại đồng thời cũng tỉnh.

"Ca, ngươi quên sao, ta thế nhưng là rất quấn người chó." Daniel mở mắt ra hồi phúc, để dựa vào rất gần Thánh Hựu giật mình kêu lên tranh thủ thời gian về sau, trông thấy phản ứng của hắn Daniel cũng không nói gì, duỗi lưng một cái liền cầm lên bên cạnh ấm nước trang nước đưa cho hắn "Nặc, không phải muốn uống nước."

Bị tỉnh lại Daniel hù đến ngây người Thánh Hựu, qua tốt mấy phút mới sững sờ đem nước tiếp nhận "Ngươi không ngủ a. . . ." Vừa nghĩ tới vừa mới nói lời đều bị hắn nghe được, hoàn toàn không biết nên làm sao đối mặt.

"Ta vừa ngủ không đến một giờ ngươi liền tỉnh" Daniel ngáp một cái giả vờ như nhẹ nhõm trả lời, người không biết cũng bởi vì hắn rất bình tĩnh, hắn hiện tại khẩn trương đến đều nhanh không cách nào hảo hảo ngăn cản ngôn ngữ, hắn muốn hỏi hắn trận này có hay không hảo hảo ăn cơm có hay không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, vì sao lại dinh dưỡng không nuôi các loại, nhưng hắn không thể, căn cứ vào hiện tại cái này quan hệ hắn hỏi ra.

"A, vậy ngươi tại cái này làm gì" tỉnh táo ngữ khí để Daniel giật mình, cảm xúc đổi còn rất nhanh.

"Không biết là ai hôm qua hô hào tên của ta còn để ta không đi" Daniel không nhìn hắn phối hợp nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt dần dần đỏ "Làm sao có thể!" Xấu hổ để hắn muốn đào cái động nhảy vào đi cũng không khoa trương.

"Ca, ngươi hay là đáng yêu như thế." Daniel đưa tay vuốt vuốt đầu người nọ phát.

Tóc bị đụng phải trong nháy mắt kia, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt biểu lộ định trụ, bao lâu, bao lâu không có bị hắn kia lại lớn lại tay ấm áp chạm qua, rất quen thuộc rất muốn niệm, nhưng hắn không thể tham luyến.

Đưa tay xoa Ung Thánh Hựu tóc Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn sửng sốt khuôn mặt, mới nhớ tới bọn hắn hiện tại cái này quan hệ, động tác này cũng quá xấu hổ, liền không nói lời nào đem tay thu hồi lại.

"Ây. . . Thật có lỗi" Khương Daniel thu tay lại, lại gãi gãi tóc của mình cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Không có việc gì."

"Kia. . . . Ngươi đói không? Ta đi mua đồ ăn?" Khương Daniel nếm thử hòa hoãn không khí, hắn không nghĩ lúc này lại đẩy hắn ra, coi như chỉ có một ngày cũng muốn hảo hảo độc chiếm hắn, một ngày cũng đầy đủ.

"Được." Không nghĩ tới chính là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống như vậy, hắn nghĩ tham luyến bọn hắn hiện ở quan hệ, cho dù chỉ có một ngày cũng tốt.

Nghe được hồi phúc Khương Daniel giật nảy mình ra ngoài phòng còn nói sẽ đuổi mau trở lại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn vui vẻ cười. Hiện tại cái này quan hệ mới là bọn hắn muốn cũng là bình thường nhất, có thể nghĩ đến Khương Daniel tiền đồ, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi về sau tình yêu lộ ra ánh sáng làm sao bây giờ, bị đại chúng dư luận làm sao bây giờ, mình không quan hệ nhưng hắn không giống, ta chỉ là nho nhỏ nhân vật không giống, hắn, thế nhưng là có tiền trình thật tốt chờ lấy hắn, đường đều trải tốt chỉ chờ hắn đi lên mà thôi. Liền hôm nay, liền để ta độc chiếm hắn một ngày này, qua hôm nay ta liền sẽ đem hắn đẩy xa xa. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

"Ca, ta trở về~" Khương Daniel dẫn theo đồ ăn vui vẻ vào phòng, không ngờ nhìn thấy người kia đang ngủ, tranh thủ thời gian im lặng lặng lẽ đóng cửa lại ngồi ở một bên nhìn xem người kia ngủ mặt.

"Mặt đều gầy thành dạng này" Daniel nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve người kia khuôn mặt, sợ hắn tỉnh lại tay thật nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn. Hắn nắm chặt tay của người kia, gặp hắn không có phản ứng xác nhận ngủ mới yên tâm.

"Ca, ngươi biết ta suy nghĩ nhiều ngươi sao? Ngươi biết ta mỗi ngày đang luyện tập thất nhìn thấy ngươi đều tốt muốn đi qua ôm ngươi một cái nói ta rất nhớ ngươi rất nhớ ngươi, nhưng ta không dám ta sợ hãi, ta sợ ngươi lại lần nữa đẩy mở ta rời đi, ta thật rất sợ hãi. Chạy hành trình thời điểm ta cũng rất muốn ngươi, nghĩ đến ca tiếu dung luôn có thể tràn ngập tinh thần công việc, nhưng không có thu được ngươi cố lên tin tức, hay là không động dậy nổi." Nói đến cái này Daniel ánh mắt ảm đạm

"Ta thật không biết ca ngươi tại sao phải đề cập với ta chia tay, lúc ấy nhìn ngươi như thế, ta thật không đành lòng lại đau khổ cầu khẩn ngươi, ánh mắt của ngươi nói cho ta ngươi rất mệt mỏi, ta cũng nghĩ thế ta thật quá phiền đi, cho nên ca ngươi mới không thích ta. Thế nhưng là ngươi đem ta đẩy ra không phải hẳn là phải thật tốt sinh hoạt sao, tại sao lại làm xấu thân thể. Thánh Hựu a. . . Ngươi muốn hạnh phúc, khỏe mạnh, không phải ngươi dạng này ta làm sao yên tâm. " vừa nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu liền có phản ứng, hắn trở mình ngủ tiếp, Daniel còn tưởng rằng là hắn tỉnh, kém chút muốn dọa chết rồi. Nhìn xem hắn ngủ say dáng vẻ ngọt ngào cười cười.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi." Daniel hôn hôn hôn tại hắn trên trán, nhìn thoáng qua liền an tĩnh lui ra khỏi phòng rời đi.

Nghe được cửa phòng đóng thời khắc đó, nước mắt rốt cục không còn đình chỉ rớt xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không ngủ, vừa mới Khương Daniel giảng hết thảy hắn cũng nghe được, xoay người chỉ là vì sợ trên mặt phản ứng bị hắn trông thấy, từ hắn giảng đến mình danh tự thời khắc đó liền không nhịn được, Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì đều có thể nhẫn, liền duy chỉ có hắn nói mình danh tự không cách nào nhịn xuống.

Hắn biết hắn đều biết. Chia tay mấy tháng này mình cũng không chịu nổi không phải làm sao lại đưa bệnh viện, cho dù đau lòng tức liền khó chịu hắn vẫn là không thể tái hợp không thể tiếp nhận Daniel, bởi vì dạng này đối Daniel mới là tốt nhất, hắn không nghĩ để cho mình liên lụy Daniel, hắn đã bề bộn nhiều việc, không để hắn vì chính mình phiền não mới là tốt nhất, lần này, là ta có lỗi với ngươi, kiếp sau lại để cho ta tới hoàn lại đi.

Một đêm này Ung Thánh Hựu khóc thật lâu, khóc xong lại khóc, phảng phất nước mắt không có cuối cùng giống như, liên tiếp rơi xuống. Hắn cũng lần nữa nói với mình, hôm nay khóc xong ngày mai sẽ phải tỉnh lại, đây là tự mình lựa chọn liền muốn gánh chịu. Khóc khóc liền ngủ mất.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn để lộ mình hết thảy chính là giữa bọn hắn trở ngại lớn nhất, Khương Daniel không thẳng thắn đồng thời cũng thế. Người yêu cùng một chỗ trọng yếu nhất chính là "Tín nhiệm lẫn nhau" nhao nhao giả, tức giận, đều là một đoạn tình yêu cần, nhưng nếu như ngay cả nội tâm của mình đều không muốn cùng người yêu nói, kia này làm sao là hai người tình yêu đâu?

04-

Hôm sau trước kia Daniel mang theo bữa sáng cùng tâm bình tĩnh hướng bệnh viện tiến lên đi thăm viếng Ung Thánh Hựu, không nghĩ tới một vào cửa phòng nhìn thấy chính là không người sạch sẽ gian phòng, trên giường đã không có người. Daniel nhanh chóng đến quầy hàng hỏi, lại biết được Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước kia liền nói muốn xuất viện, giống như nói có hi vọng muốn chụp nhất định phải trở về. Daniel nghe xong liền biết hắn ca cuồng công việc lại tăng lên, hướng người đại diện hỏi thăm quay chụp địa điểm, lái xe liền đi.

Đến hiện trường ở đây nhân viên công tác đều hù đến. Khương Daniel tự mình đến đến hiện trường, dù ai cũng không cách nào dự đoán từng cái sững sờ tại kia không cách nào kịp phản ứng. Daniel lễ phép cùng đạo diễn nhóm vấn an, về sau chạy đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu người đại diện hỏi rõ ràng vì cái gì hắn hôm nay liền muốn đến quay phim, bị bắt được trong phòng nghỉ ép hỏi người đại diện đành phải nói ra "Hắn tại trước kia gọi điện thoại cho ta nói có thể hay không trở về quay phim hắn có một cái đoạn ngắn muốn hiện tại chụp. Lúc ấy ta cũng là nói với hắn vừa mới nằm viện liền quay phim có thể chứ, hắn nói có thể, không có vấn đề. Hắn kia quật cường cá tính ngươi cũng không phải không biết, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là đáp ứng hắn, cùng đạo diễn giảng một tiếng sáng nay liền đi đón hắn."

Mỗi chữ mỗi câu nghe xong Daniel để ý là một cái khác "Ca hắn nghĩ chụp đoạn ngắn là cái gì?"

"Ta cũng không biết a. Chờ một chút liền mở chụp ngươi liền lưu lại nhìn." Người đại diện biểu thị mình cái gì cũng không biết, chụp chụp Daniel vai liền ra phòng nghỉ.

Ra phòng nghỉ Daniel một mực đang nghĩ cũng không phát hiện mình bị vây lại, nhân viên công tác nhao nhao đều đến đòi hắn kí tên, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh thần tượng vậy mà xuất hiện tại đoàn làm phim để người rất khiếp sợ. Căn cứ vào quay phim cho nên Daniel cự tuyệt, nhưng hắn nói hắn về sau sẽ cầm album kí tên gửi cho các vị, mọi người nghe được cũng đều hài lòng rời đi đi làm mình sự tình. Xử lý xong sau Daniel nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia, hắn chính tại nghiêm túc nhìn kịch bản, hết sức chăm chú đến phía trên kia, ngay cả mình đến tựa hồ cũng không có phát hiện. Daniel nhìn xem hắn kia thần tình nghiêm túc thật sâu bị hấp dẫn, hắn giống như chưa nói qua, hắn thích nhất chính là nhìn hắn chăm chỉ làm việc thời điểm, bởi vì rất suất khí.

Qua không bao lâu bắt đầu chính thức mở chụp, khi nhìn đến hiện trường đóng phim Daniel rốt cuộc biết Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ chụp đoạn ngắn là cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ chụp chính là một bộ đồng tính luyến ái thần tượng kịch, mà chính tại quay chụp đoạn ngắn là hắn bị người yêu chỗ vung, tại mưa to thương tâm khóc rống tràng cảnh. Nhìn qua thần tượng kịch đều biết hình tượng này nhất định là phi thường khó chụp, tại mưa to muốn diễn xuất như thế cảm thụ cùng biểu lộ, chắc hẳn đều nhất định sẽ NG rất nhiều lần, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần liền thành công. Hắn tại trong mưa to biểu lộ cùng khàn giọng khóc rống người, để bên cạnh rất nhiều nhân viên công tác đều khó chịu nước mắt chảy xuống, nhìn xem hắn phảng phất thật là bị quăng người kia, kết thúc quay chụp sau tất cả mọi người tán thưởng hắn diễn thật rất tốt phảng phất là thật, hắn không nói gì chỉ là cười cười bọc lấy khăn mặt tiến về phòng nghỉ thay quần áo.

Toàn bộ hành trình Daniel đều nhìn thấy, hắn biết kia cũng không phải là diễn mà là hắn cảm thụ phát từ nội tâm, cùng một chỗ hơn một năm Daniel cũng coi như hiểu rất rõ hắn, là diễn vẫn là thật hắn sẽ không không phân biệt được, vừa mới kia đoạn ngắn, Daniel rất xác định cũng cũng không diễn, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt để lộ ra hắn thật rất khó chịu dáng vẻ, để hắn nhìn thấy tâm cũng đau, Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì muốn chụp mảnh này đoạn, bởi vì hiện tại hắn chính là bộ dáng này.

Quay chụp xong Thánh Hựu trở lại phòng nghỉ đem quần áo trên người thay đổi, an vị trên ghế cái gì cũng không nghĩ liền ngồi ở kia.

"Ca vừa diễn thật tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu giống như hù đến nhìn về phía nói chuyện phương hướng, không nghĩ tới vậy mà nhìn thấy kia nhất không muốn nhìn thấy người.

"Khương Daniel? Ngươi làm sao ở đây."

"Buổi sáng đi bệnh viện tìm ngươi không tìm được, hỏi ngươi người đại diện liền biết ngươi tại quay chụp." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm "Người đại diện ca ca ngươi cũng quá thành thật đi "

"Nha..." Không biết nên về cái gì Thánh Hựu, cúi đầu xuống không muốn nhìn người kia.

"Vừa mới ca diễn thật tốt." Daniel lại lần nữa nói

Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao có thể nghe không ra Khương Daniel muốn nói ý tứ, nhưng hắn không muốn nói cũng không muốn nói, đây cũng là hắn vì cái gì nhất định phải vào hôm nay diễn mục đích, nhưng hắn vạn vạn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel trở về đến studio, còn nhìn xong toàn bộ hành trình, cái này khiến hắn không biết nên nói thế nào.

"Ca. . . Chúng ta thật không có khả năng sao. . . . ." Daniel yếu ớt phát ra tiếng

"Không có khả năng." Ung Thánh Hựu vô tình đáp lại, nhưng tâm hắn tại đau nhức.

Nghe được hắn dạng này đáp lại Daniel nháy mắt lửa liền lên đến, tiến lên liền tóm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hôn lên. Bị hôn Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời phản ứng không kịp. Daniel hôn rất thô bạo hoàn toàn nhìn không ra một điểm ôn nhu, phảng phất là đang phát tiết, phát tiết tại nụ hôn này bên trên. Bị hôn Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng đẩy ra Khương Daniel.

"Khương Daniel con mẹ nó ngươi có bệnh!" Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau bôi qua bờ môi, chảy máu.

"Đúng, ta nghĩ ngươi nghĩ đến ra bệnh!" Khương Daniel cũng không yếu thế về trở về.

"Nhưng ta không nghĩ ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ vô tình lãnh huyết đáp lại

"Ca. . . . . Ngươi không muốn như vậy. . . ." Daniel bắt hắn lại tay, trước mắt lấy lãnh huyết Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là hắn muốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hất tay của hắn ra "Khương Daniel ta lại nói cho ngươi một lần. Chúng ta, không có khả năng. Mời ngươi hiện tại ra ngoài."

"Ca. . . . . Ta. ."

"Ra ngoài! Cút!" Ung Thánh Hựu khàn giọng hướng hắn rống to, hắn không muốn nhìn thấy hắn.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này, Daniel cũng không dám nói tiếp nữa, đành phải ngoan ngoãn ra phòng nghỉ. Mà Khương Daniel vừa đi ra ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu liền khóa lại cửa không có ý định để bất luận kẻ nào đi vào, nghe được khóa cửa âm thanh Daniel nghĩ thầm, xem ra ca là thật rất chán ghét ta, mang theo thương tâm tâm Daniel rời đi đoàn làm phim.

Đem Daniel đuổi đi Thánh Hựu vô lực ngồi tại mặt đất. Im ắng khóc, vừa mới hắn tất cả đều là diễn, hắn biết duy chỉ có mình nhẫn tâm mới có thể để cho Daniel hết hi vọng, cho nên từ mình lãnh đạm một khắc này liền đều là diễn, hắn rất sợ Daniel nhìn ra đâm thủng hắn, nhưng không nghĩ tới sẽ thuận lợi như vậy. Lần này hắn thật hoàn toàn mất đi Daniel, hắn sẽ không trở về, không sẽ. . . . Lại trở lại bên cạnh mình.

Về sau mấy ngày Ung Thánh Hựu đều tại quay phim, vô luận bất luận kẻ nào nói cái gì hắn chính là không nghỉ ngơi, liên tục chụp một tuần lễ, rốt cục bị người đại diện làm cho để hắn về nhà nghỉ ngơi một hồi lại chụp, hắn đã gầy không thành nhân dạng, để người rất lo lắng. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu một khắc đều nhàn không xuống, bởi vì chỉ cần rảnh rỗi người kia diện mạo sẽ xuất hiện trong đầu, nhưng bị bức bách về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu về đến nhà chẳng hề làm gì nằm lên giường nước mắt liền chậm rãi trượt xuống.

"Niel a. . . Ta rất nhớ ngươi. . . . ."

Nếu như kiếp sau ngươi còn gọi Khương Daniel

Mà ta còn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu

Khi đó, chúng ta liền ở cùng nhau đi.

END-

—— —— —— —— ——

Hắc hắc ngược cái mọi người

Hi vọng mọi người sẽ thích rồi


	398. Chapter 398

[ Dan Ung ] bạch mộng

#ooc dự cảnh # khoa chỉnh hình có # cảnh sát hình sự x cố vấn

Chuyển xe hình ảnh trong tấm hình, có cái nam nhân dựa vào tại cột điện hạ hút thuốc.

Vòng khói như vậy dài như vậy, so đèn đường cái bóng, còn muốn càng dài.

Đây không phải Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất gặp phải cái này cái nam nhân. Trùng hợp mỗi lần gặp được, hắn đều chỗ tại một kiện khó giải quyết trong vụ án, như là mượn từ vô hạn tới gần mặt biển mà thu được dưỡng khí cá, há to miệng, tại đêm khuya trong cơn ác mộng không ngừng quanh co, có khi hắn là người bị hại, có khi hắn là mưu sát người khác hung thủ.

Nam nhân kia bình thường sẽ không đứng lên quá lâu. Hôm nay cũng không ngoại lệ, đại khái hai điếu thuốc đốt hết tại đầu ngón tay công phu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đến một mắt sau lưng đồn cảnh sát sau ngõ hẻm nơi hẻo lánh, hắn liền lại biến mất không gặp.

Hắn ngược lại tình nguyện đây là hắn ban ngày phát mộng, si tâm vọng tưởng đến đầu.

Bởi vì trừ chỉnh tề bày ra tại cắt đi một nửa mở miệng lon nước bên trong tàn thuốc cùng một chút khói bụi bên ngoài, cái này cái nam nhân cuối cùng sẽ mặc mặc tại cách hắn chỗ đậu xe đưa chỗ không xa, thả kế tiếp vàng nhạt túi văn kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí không thể xác định hắn là lúc nào dưới mí mắt của hắn hoàn thành trầm xuống động tác này, hoặc là cách mênh mông như mực bóng đêm sắc đem không nhỏ túi văn kiện từ gió túi áo bên trong lấy ra, chỉ có thể tại một lát lắc thần qua đi, bước chân so đại não thành thật địa, phát phát hiện mình đứng tại xe rương phía sau bên cạnh, trong tay cầm lai lịch không rõ túi văn kiện.

"Hút thuốc nam nhân giống nhân loại ánh mắt chú định mất tiêu thị giác điểm mù, mặc kệ nhiều cố gắng muốn không chớp mắt nhìn chăm chú, hắn lại mặc bóng đêm dệt thành áo choàng, dập tắt tàn thuốc nháy mắt, liền có thể cùng đêm hòa làm một thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ một lần hoài nghi tới thân phận của hắn, phảng phất hắn tồn tại liền là để chứng minh mình tại phá án phương diện không có bất kỳ cái gì trời phân, hắn thậm chí đi qua cảnh đội khoa tâm thần làm chuyên môn giám định, cái này thỉnh thoảng sẽ xuất hiện nam nhân, cực giống chính hắn phân thân, chuyên vì bằng chứng sự bất lực của hắn cùng thất bại mà tồn tại, nhưng lại không cho phép bản thể làm ra cái gì ý đồ nghĩ muốn hủy diệt hành vi của mình.

Nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không có gì bệnh, tàn thuốc cùng văn kiện túi cũng là chân thật tồn ở.

Cảnh đội bác sĩ chỉ cấp hắn mở một điểm yên giấc dược vật, chờ hắn lĩnh viên thuốc như thường lệ sẽ tới đội cảnh sát hình sự lúc báo danh, miễn không được lại là tốt dừng lại đến từ có năng lực các đội hữu nói móc cùng chế giễu. Ung Thánh Hựu sớm thành thói quen trong đội cảnh sát bài ngoại lấn mềm không khí, bắt đầu cuối cùng là cười cười tùy bọn hắn đi.

Sơ cấp nhân viên cảnh sát là hợp tác làm việc, trong đồn cảnh sát lớn nhất phòng họp ngay cả cái bàn cũng không đổi, trực tiếp dùng mấy cái thùng giấy chia cắt, cho bọn hắn xem như có mặt khu vực. Phòng họp ngay phía trước bạch bản bên trên, có cảnh đội đầu nhi dùng đỏ chót ký hiệu bút viết ngợi khen sổ ghi chép, trừ viết lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thể chữ chữ kia một hàng hay là trắng tinh, những người khác đã sớm họa một hai cái chính tự. Hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu lại là không nói một lời im miệng không nói tính tình, đổi ở trên đầu nhìn, hắn thân thể gầy nhỏ phối hợp dưới mắt hai đạo bầm đen, gầy trơ cả xương ngón tay cùng không đại động tác cằm, còn có thường thường lâm vào cứng đờ lõm bộ mặt biểu lộ, đều đang kêu gào lấy ta không tiến bộ, ta không tiến bộ.

Dần dà, Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà cũng quen thuộc bao quát cấp trên ở bên trong tất cả nhân viên cảnh sát, cùng loại với "Ngươi cho cảnh đội mua đầy một trăm chén cà phê, chúng ta cũng cho ngươi họa cái chính tự." Dạng này trò đùa.

Hắn không phải là không có khát vọng, cũng không phải là không có tiến bộ ý nghĩ, càng không thể nói thoả mãn với hiện trạng của mình. Hắn chỉ là đang chờ đợi, tại chờ đợi thỉnh thoảng sẽ xuất hiện, cái kia người hút thuốc lá.

Bất kể như thế nào, đến từ người xa lạ trợ giúp tóm lại là hẳn là muốn cầu cạnh hắn, mặc dù hắn còn không thể xác định đến tột cùng là có gì loại mục đích, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không muốn quá phận dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn lần theo đối phương ý tứ đi. Hắn đối đóng vai một cái khôi lỗi cảnh sát hình sự không có nửa điểm hứng thú, cũng không nghĩ cuốn vào cái gì không thể gặp phạm tội hoạt động.

Thế là, hắn cũng hạ một nước cờ.

Dù sao bản án kiểu gì cũng sẽ chết trên tay hắn, trong tổ đội viên lại kiểu gì cũng sẽ cười hì hì từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận cái gọi là cục diện rối rắm, có một

Chút khả năng may mắn gặp được nhận tội, có một ít dứt khoát trở thành không đầu án mạng, trở lại đen tối phòng hồ sơ , chờ đợi hồ sơ lại thấy ánh mặt trời ngày đó. Đã hắn không làm rõ được đối phương ý đồ, hắn cũng không có khả năng bạch bạch tiếp nhận phần hảo ý này.

Nhưng mà, Incheon phân cục ngợi khen sổ ghi chép, lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài lòng hiếu kỳ thúc đẩy mở ra phần thứ nhất túi văn kiện bắt đầu, trở nên thú vị lên tới. Gạt ra mọi người đều biết suy tinh cảnh sát hình sự Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn, mỗi cái nhân viên cảnh sát thành công phá án số lượng, đều có không nhỏ đột phá, nhưng đều gần như bình quân, không có gì quá lớn chênh lệch.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đây hết thảy ngụy trang suốt ngày mệnh cùng tự nhiên vận hành, thực tại lại xảo diệu, lại nhẹ nhõm cực kỳ. Hắn mặc dù không tính tuyệt đỉnh thông minh, nhưng đang giả ngu hàng ngũ đó, cũng coi là giả ra kinh nghiệm.

Thứ một văn kiện trong túi, chỉ nhắc tới hai chữ, "Nhiệt độ."

Người chết là bị phát hiện nằm thẳng tử vong trong nhà, kiểm tra thi thể báo cáo trừ tử vong thời gian cùng trước khi chết cục bộ có khí quan bên trong tế bào co vào chờ lớn gây nên tình trạng bên ngoài, cho không ra cái gì kỹ càng đáp án. Cảnh sát cùng kiểm vừa mới thẳng hoài nghi là người chết thân giết, bất đắc dĩ một mực tìm không thấy hợp lý chứng cứ cho thấy người chết trước khi chết thi thể đã từng bị di động qua, đành phải một mực xâu tại truyền thông dư luận giai đoạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu điều sảng khoái trời hiện trường lấy chứng ghi chép đến xem, lại tra một chút cùng ngày nhiệt độ không khí cùng đáng chết người trong biệt thự dùng điện tình huống, phí thật là lớn kình mới từ kéo án mạng hiện trường đường ranh giới bên ngoài tường rào xoay người đi vào, kiểm tra một hồi lâu biệt thự trong ngoài.

Túi văn kiện thảo luận phải cũng không có sai.

Người chết rõ ràng chính là tươi sống bị đông cứng chết.

Thi thể làm lạnh sau trở lại nhiệt độ trong phòng, chỉ tại làn da vân da mặt ngoài lưu lại nhỏ xíu vết tích, pháp y cực kỳ dễ dàng bỏ sót những chi tiết này, nhưng mà, tại khác thường ngày xuân quá phận khác thường dùng lượng điện cũng đủ để chứng minh vấn đề. Ung Thánh Hựu kiểm tra qua nên hộ ga ra tầng ngầm đóng chặt kho trước cửa trên đất trống xe quỹ cùng bởi vì kéo lấy vật nặng mà lưu lại ấn ký, đại khái suy đoán ra người chết người thừa kế duy nhất vô cùng có khả năng cùng mẹ kế đồng mưu, đem người chết chết cóng tại trong gara cỡ lớn kho lạnh bên trong, lại trong đêm đem công cụ gây án dời đi. Vì để cho người chết thi thể tại sau khi chết trong vòng sáu tiếng trở lại nhiệt độ trong phòng, hắn cùng đồng mưu đành phải đem trong phòng tập trung cung cấp ấm mở ra.

Cụ thể chi tiết, nếu như lại cùng hiện trường vật chứng từng cái thẩm tra đối chiếu, hẳn là không có quá nhiều sai lầm.

Bởi vì là lần đầu tiên ngụy trang thành nhiệt tâm thị dân cung cấp manh mối, hắn đành phải về nhà căn cứ phim tình tiết, mang theo cùng đồng phục cảnh sát phối bao tay bao, từ trên báo chí lần lượt cắt xong đông thương, tủ lạnh chờ chữ mấu chốt, cũng giả tá cho gác cổng đưa cà phê chi từ, thuận tay lặng lẽ đem thư phong bế tiến nặc danh gửi bản thảo thùng giấy.

| nhưng tốt tại trước lạ sau quen, còn lại trong vòng mấy tháng tất cả kỳ dị vụ án xuất hiện, hắn nhất định lại sẽ ở đồn cảnh sát sau trong ngõ lái xe bên trong đèn ngủ gật, nhờ vào đó trốn tránh luôn luôn đúng giờ nhập hắn trong mộng hung thủ giết người cùng người bị hại đóng vai tràng cảnh. Tại hắn nửa mê nửa tỉnh ở giữa, so hồ sơ cùng tình tiết vụ án trần thuật bảng biểu còn muốn càng đúng giờ xuất hiện, chính là người hút thuốc lá, cùng một phong hào không cái gì mùi khói túi văn kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên chất hỏi đầu óc của mình, có phải là hay không bởi vì người hút thuốc lá tồn tại mà dứt khoát bãi công, dứt khoát đình chỉ suy nghĩ công việc, nhưng mà sự thật cũng không phải là như thế, người hút thuốc lá lại luôn nhanh hắn một bước, tại hắn tinh tế lần lượt loại bỏ vấn đề chỗ tại, chải vuốt tình tiết vụ án phát triển lúc, liền tại hắn vừa nội dung chính mở nhà xác đại môn, đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác vì nằm ở trong đó, thân thể băng lãnh người chết tìm về chính Nghĩa chi lúc, người hút thuốc lá tựa hồ tồn tại ở hắn tiềm thức, đồng thời so hắn tiềm thức còn muốn chặt chẽ rất nhiều, trực tiếp đem đề luyện ra kết luận, bày ở trước mặt của hắn.

Cho nên, hắn đành phải lấy chọc giận phương thức của hắn, tới thăm dò hắn tồn tại.

Đã hắn muốn trợ giúp hắn phá được vụ án, trở thành cái kia không thuộc về hắn, thành công cảnh sát hình sự, vậy hắn không bằng chính là không để hắn được đền bù chỗ nguyện. Hắn tưởng tượng lấy người hút thuốc lá đứng tại cái nào đó không cách nào hiện thân tro Ám Mạc về sau, không ngừng mà điều lấy trong đồn cảnh sát vụ án hồ sơ, nhưng dù sao phát hiện phá án cái kia nhân viên cảnh sát, tuyệt không phải Ung Thánh Hựu. Tiếp theo giận tím mặt, lựa chọn tài bồi cái khác mạt ban sinh, hoặc là dứt khoát chọn một cái ban đêm đem mình hành hung một trận.

Ung Thánh Hựu tổng chưa thể toại nguyện.

Nhoáng một cái đã là Hạ Thu giao thế xấu hổ thời tiết, mưa là một mực một mực không dừng lại, từ hiện trường phát hiện án một mực hạ đến cửa cảnh cục, đỏ lam giao thế lóe ra đèn báo hiệu bị hạt mưa hòa tan thành mấy cỗ, theo trong suốt giọt nước đồng loạt hướng mặt đất nhảy dù. Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chân chạy mua cà phê, sandwich, phụ trách toàn bộ cảnh đội trà chiều, thậm chí bẩn nhất nhất loạn mưu sát hiện trường cũng là từ hắn một mình tiến về xem xét nhìn, nhưng hắn không có gì tốt phàn nàn, dù sao đem tất cả thành tích đẩy ra phía ngoài, cũng là chính hắn thôi.

Hắn đã cuối cùng âm thầm chỉ điểm đồng liêu biện pháp, từ nhàm chán đối thoại đến mượn dùng đối phương máy tính điểm kích từ mấu chốt web page cấp cho đối phương đột nhiên thông suốt cơ hội, cho dù hắn luôn luôn khoảng cách người hút thuốc lá còn có cách xa một bước, nhưng hắn tóm lại muốn so những này ngu muội tự đại nhà băng còn mạnh hơn chút, có khi bọn hắn phản ứng quá chậm hoặc là nói thầm bất mãn, hắn còn phải bốc lên bị phát giác phong hiểm một mực thẳng tiến.

Không biết là mưa quý đến khiến người phiền muộn hay là cái gì khác, lại có lẽ là người hút thuốc lá chán ghét tại ướt sũng mặt đường nộp lên đón hắn thông minh tài trí, Ung Thánh Hựu vô tâm hoặc là hữu tâm chờ thêm mấy lần, hắn đều không tiếp tục xuất hiện qua. Thật chẳng lẽ như hắn tưởng tượng đồng dạng, mình cuối cùng vẫn là bị từ bỏ một cái kia?

Hắn không có đáp án, đành phải tiếp tục chờ đợi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi ra cửa bắt được dù cũng không phải là của mình, hắn cái kia thanh đáng tin lại rắn chắc Nhật Bản chế được cần chuyên dụng dù không biết cho ai mượn đi, nghĩ kĩ lại cán dù bên trên hắn còn dán tính danh đầu, cảnh người trong đội không nên như thế tùy ý, bất quá hắn vừa nghĩ lại lại nhớ lại đến cả đám người thái độ đối với hắn, cây dù kia chỉ sợ cũng không có kết quả gì tốt. Tóm lại, trong tay thanh này thu phóng có chút vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu từ Incheon khu đỉnh lấy ngập trời mưa rơi đến tới chỗ hiện trường phát hiện án, bởi vì chi không ra dù, rót phải màu đen áo khoác dài trong cổ áo tất cả đều là băng cơ hơi lạnh thấu xương, há miệng run rẩy thuận đánh dấu đi vào hiện trường trước cửa, tay còn tại cùng mong đợi làm sau cùng vật lộn. Cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tiến về hiện trường hợp lý cảnh sát sớm đã không thấy tăm hơi, quên nhắc nhở bọn họ trước một khối trên đất trống nước đọng rất nhiều, cẩn thận trượt.

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt thấy là phải quẳng cái vui sướng chó gặm bùn, áo khoác, quần tây, lung tung chi cạnh dù nhọn, đều muốn cùng vũng bùn hạt mưa, tiện thể mùi tanh thổ địa ôm nhau cùng một chỗ.

"Cẩn thận một chút."

Hắn làm một treo biển hành nghề xuất cảnh cảnh sát hình sự cảnh sát, lại bị người diều hâu bắt gà con tựa như từ phía sau từ dưới nách đào lên, hoàn toàn không đem hắn tôn nghiêm để vào mắt, dù cho vừa rồi kia trượt đi đổ xuống, hắn chỉ sợ thật muốn tại trong bệnh viện nằm lên mấy cái thế kỷ.

"Mới đến mặc cho, tình tiết vụ án cố vấn, ta đến hiệp trợ ngươi điều tra."

Người tới mang theo to lớn dù đen, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không rõ hắn bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy trên đầu thiếu chút hạt mưa, nếu như hắn lại nhìn kỹ bên trên vài lần, có lẽ mới sẽ phát hiện, cố vấn toàn bộ phía sau lưng toàn xối tại trong mưa, chỉ vì cho hắn bung dù.

"Ngươi tên là gì? Sau này sẽ là hậu bối của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng dựa vào cánh cửa đứng thẳng người lên, không muốn bởi vì thân cao kém mà lộ ra quá độ yếu thế.

"Ta họ Khương. So ngươi sớm tiến hệ thống cảnh vụ mấy năm."

Khương Daniel đem thả tại màu đen bóng chày phục bên trong trong túi nhân viên cảnh sát chứng lấy ra cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu còn cần ẩm ướt cộc cộc đầu ngón tay xóa hai thanh giấy chứng nhận bên trên cảnh hào, xác định dựa theo tuổi nghề đến xem, Khương Daniel mới là hắn tiền bối về sau, mới lưu luyến không rời mà lấy tay duỗi trở về.

"Không sao, chúng ta dựa theo niên kỷ sắp xếp, Incheon phân cục có quy củ của mình."

Mặc kệ nó, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng muốn ma cũ bắt nạt ma mới một thanh.

"Ngươi là mấy mấy năm sinh?"

Khương Daniel câu nói này cũng vô dụng kính ngữ, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mơ hồ khó chịu, nhưng vẫn là chen đến Khương Daniel dù hạ, đuôi tóc giọt nước dùng đến Khương Daniel trên gương mặt, xúc cảm tuyệt không được tốt lắm.

"Ta là năm 96 sinh."

Khương Daniel không để lại dấu vết đem dù hết sức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia nghiêng, từ phía sau lưng nhìn, hắn cơ hồ toàn lực vì hắn che dù, hoàn toàn không cố vấn mình xối.

"Ai, vậy ngươi cùng đệ đệ ta là một năm."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel mặt không biểu tình, từ đầu đến cuối không có gọi hắn tiền bối dự định, đành phải tiếp tục đem cố sự nói xong dùng cái này giảng hòa.

"Nói đến ta từ nghĩa vụ cảnh sát khảo thí giữa đường xuất gia chạy tới làm hình cảnh, cũng là bởi vì đệ đệ ta. Dù sao chờ ngươi lại tại trong cục chờ lâu mấy ngày cũng phải biết, ta chính là trong truyền thuyết kia vì tìm đệ đệ mà ghi danh cảnh sát hình sự thành công, nhưng trừ tìm đệ đệ bên ngoài, cái gì bản án đều không thể phá được cảnh đội thứ nhất ngớ ngẩn đồ đần."

Khương Daniel thu dù, đặt ở một bên nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu trốn tránh hắn nhìn chăm chú địa, bước nhanh đi vào hiện trường phát hiện án dân bên trong nhà.

"Cho nên, mục đích của ngươi đạt tới rồi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên biết hắn là đang hỏi có tìm được hay không cái kia cùng hắn cùng tuổi đệ đệ, đành phải hàm hàm hồ hồ trả lời, "Ngươi nhìn ta hiện tại không y nguyên vẫn là cùng ngươi cộng tác tại phá án sao?"

Ngụ ý chính là, đệ đệ không có tìm được, bản án còn phải tiếp tục.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kiểm tra một vòng, không có phát hiện cái gì đặc biệt đáng giá chú ý chi tiết, chỉ y dạng họa hồ lô ghi chép lại tình huống hiện trường, bản án xem ra càng giống nhập thất cướp bóc chưa thoả mãn mà phát sinh tranh chấp đánh nhau, không giống có bất kỳ mưu đồ bí mật tình hình. Văn thư cùng chụp ảnh công việc đều ngắn ngủi có một kết thúc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra cửa đi bước chân có chút tập tễnh, hắn chính dựa tại bên tường thay đổi hiện trận chuyên dụng giày bao thời điểm, lại bị Khương Daniel bắt được bả vai, không chút nào êm ái liền đem hắn hướng trước ngực đẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức trên chân dùng lực, đành phải bị đau hô ra tiếng.

Nguyên là vừa rồi không có té, mắt cá chân ngược lại là bị trật, Khương Daniel sớm đã cảm thấy hắn đi đường tư thế có chút kỳ quái, kéo lấy một đo, ngược lại là ứng nghiệm.

"Để ta xem một chút."

Khương Daniel thuận tay giữ được hắn một bên nách, để hắn buông lỏng dựa vào tại trong ngực hắn.

"Ta không."

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật căn bản không phải lần đầu bởi vì công bị thương, hắn bản thân liền là cho Dịch Thanh tử trang giấy nhân thể chất, lại thêm cơ hồ tất cả cực bưng ác liệt tình huống đều từ hắn bỏ ra cảnh, bị trật với hắn mà nói, đã coi là việc nhà liền cơm. Trong xe phòng lưu động hiệu thuốc, chỉ bất quá cái này thực tại chưa nói tới hào quang, hắn chưa từng cùng ngón tay bị ngăn kéo chìa khoá phủi đi mở đường miệng nhỏ đều muốn la to đồng sự một, trắng trợn tuyên dương.

"Biết mất mặt rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa hai lần, muốn trốn đi Khương Daniel ràng buộc, lại phát hiện một chân huyền không xác thực muốn so cứng rắn chống đỡ lấy tốt hơn quá nhiều, hắn không bằng mạnh miệng không thừa nhận liền tốt.

" cũng còn tốt, quen thuộc."

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không quên sử dụng đi học thời điểm đàm phán trên lớp học qua đồng lý tâm đến chiếm được đồng tình, đối phương như là đã biết mình sao chổi sự tích, không có lý do không đau lòng đau lòng hắn.

"Có đau hay không?"

Khương Daniel đem hắn đỡ tại góc tường, cúi thân xuống tới dò xét hắn đã sưng lên cao mắt cá chân, nhìn qua liền nhanh chuẩn hung ác trên mặt đất tay, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra hừ vị tiếng trầm.

"Ngươi không án lấy liền không đau."

Nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối phải gìn giữ hắn Incheon phân cục tiền bối mặt mũi.

"Lần sau còn liều mạng sao?"

Khương Daniel dùng lòng bàn tay gõ gõ Ung Thánh Hựu chính bị đau vết thương, phảng phất tại dùng cái này uy hiếp hắn.

"Đây là công việc của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hung tợn về trừng Khương Daniel một chút, cố hết sức nghĩ dậm chân một cái, lại bởi vì quá đau đành phải điếm điếm mũi chân.

"Liều mạng không phải công việc của ngươi."

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên xoa lên hắn ấm phải có chút nóng lên đắc thủ chưởng, ngữ khí thoải mái để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời có chút không quá quen thuộc.

"Ta luôn luôn cảm thấy, ta chuyện tốt lại làm nhiều một kiện, có lẽ ta tìm tới đệ đệ khả năng liền lớn hơn một chút."

Hắn nhớ kỹ tại hắn cùng đệ đệ phân biệt cái kia buổi chiều, hoàng hôn đi vào ban đêm, cũng là như thế này mênh mông mưa to, đem hắn cùng hắn, vĩnh viễn, vĩnh viễn ngăn cách ra.

"Ta không cho rằng như vậy."

Khương Daniel tăng lớn giúp hắn xoa nắn khớp nối cường độ, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt trắng bệch.

Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho rất đau, nhưng cũng y nguyên không nói.

Bọn hắn một đường trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương ở chân không cách nào lái xe, Khương Daniel đành phải làm thay. Trong xe của hắn bày đầy loạn thất bát tao hồ sơ cùng ghi chép tình tiết vụ án trang giấy, quả thực như cái di động khu sinh hoạt vực. Ung Thánh Hựu che giấu gãi đầu một cái cười cười, khập khiễng đem không liên quan đồ vật đều loạn xạ nhét vào chỗ ngồi phía sau thùng giấy bên trong, nhốt vào trong cốp sau.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn, như là nhìn xem không liên quan mưa.

Xe nhanh mở đến tiến Incheon biên giới thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu trên xe thai ép báo cảnh liền vang lên không ngừng. Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày xuống dưới nhìn một chút, tiếp theo bất mãn đứng tại trong mưa chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia cửa kính xe, đối với hắn so với xuống xe thủ thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại không gấp, biểu lộ sáng tỏ chỉ vào phía trước cách đó không xa, tại màu xanh đen trong mưa lóe nghê hồng hào quang lữ điếm chiêu bài. Hắn nói hắn biết nơi này có nhà tấm sắt gà ăn thật ngon, không bằng bọn hắn liền ở đây chi phí chung mượn ở một đêm, hắn sẽ nghĩ biện pháp thanh lý. Mưa lấy thực vướng bận, sửa gấp xe kéo muốn đơn giao một bút khẩn cấp phí tổn, Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn không có, không bằng hảo hảo tắm nước nóng tới thực

Khương Daniel còn tại mặt không thay đổi cho hắn bung dù, cũng tại mặt đường bên trên xuất hiện nước cùng hố nước thời điểm, kịp thời đem hắn gần phân nửa người cầm lên đến, xâu tại mưa hư giữa không trung.

Sau đó liền vô số ác tục tình yêu trong phim ảnh, nhất nhất nhất tam lưu biên kịch mới bỏ được phải tiếp tục dùng ác tục kiều đoạn, hai cái cầm cảnh viên chứng nam nhân, vậy mà cũng ở không đến hai gian phòng trống. Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị hắn không quan hệ, hắn nguyện ý cùng hậu bối tăng tiến tình cảm, Khương Daniel không có trả lời, chỉ cầm lấy thẻ phòng, tiếp tục chỉ huy hắn tiến lên phương hướng.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu lảo đảo bị Khương Daniel thuận tay ngoặt vào trong cửa, hắn liền sờ đến sau lưng chụp lấy súng, đem nó thuận tay ném vào quán trọ "A... Ai nha rung động trong ngăn kéo. Khương Daniel cũng thoát giày da cùng bên ngoài bao, đối nơi cửa ra vào gương to, dò xét bị dầm mưa phải nửa làm không ẩm ướt tóc.

Trời mưa mùi nấm mốc, không về không nát nát âm thanh, làn da tuần quanh mình niêm hồ hồ ẩm ướt cảm giác, cho hết khóa tại căn phòng thu hẹp này bên trong. Thậm chí giường cũng không thể có hai tấm, chỉ có hẹp hẹp ga giường cùng hai cái song song ôm cùng một chỗ gối đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đồng phục cảnh sát xứng đôi quần tây không cánh mà bay, áo sơmi nút thắt toàn bộ triển khai, lộ ra như củi câu xương bằng phẳng bộ ngực cùng dưới bụng, hắn đứng tại trước gương trái lại ôm lấy toàn thân cao thấp, mặc còn chỉnh tề Khương Daniel. Hắn là mưa đêm u linh cùng du hồn, chỉ cuốn lấy còn mà còn có nhiệt độ nhân loại thân thể.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem trong kính mặt của hắn. Thon gầy cằm, đơn điệu mà tĩnh mịch ánh mắt, bởi vì rét lạnh mà run nhè nhẹ bờ môi, tại không hạn chế hướng hắn tới gần, đòi hỏi hắn ấm áp. Hắn có hết thảy lý do kháng cự. Hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì lý do kháng cự.

Cùng nó nói bọn hắn đang tiến hành một loại nào đó bởi vì hoan ái mà hưởng thụ giao hợp, không bằng nói bọn hắn tại hoàn thành một loại nào đó nghi thức, một loại nào đó hiến tế, nào đó loại đem nguyên bản xong đồ tốt bóp vỡ nát, lại từ hai cánh tay đồng loạt tiến hành hợp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại tại trên giường, bí ẩn kêu rên, hắn nói không nên lời là đau đớn hoặc là khoái cảm càng thêm chân thực. Hắn vẻn vẹn bắt lấy ga giường ngón tay bị Khương Daniel buông ra, mười ngón tay của hắn tại là hoàn toàn khảm nhập Khương Daniel dày đặc bàn tay, hắn có thể cảm giác được đầu ngón tay tựa hồ có huyết dịch đang tuôn ra, chính như Khương Daniel ở trong cơ thể hắn dũng động nhiệt lưu.

Bọn hắn tại bản thân hủy diệt cùng trùng sinh.

| đây là một trận không có kế hoạch xúc động.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm, mưa còn tại liếm láp đèn đường, liếm láp người đi đường mũi giày, liếm láp cống thoát nước hệ thống, cho thành thị mặc cho ý nơi hẻo lánh, lưu lại dấu hôn.

Khương Daniel chính tại đối gian phòng bên trong duy nhất tấm gương, cạo mọc ra màu xanh râu ria. Hắn không có mặc áo, trên lưng toàn là Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức dấu vết lưu lại, bên đùi thậm chí cái mông cánh bên trên cũng có, Ung Thánh Hựu móng tay không phải bình thường cào người.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái chăn dưới đáy tự nhiên cái gì cũng không có mặc, vừa định vươn tay sờ một kiện ẩm ướt cộc cộc quần áo mặc lên, liền không tự giác đánh cái hắt xì, Khương Daniel lúc này mới quay đầu nhìn hắn, thần sắc mỏi mệt mà thật có lỗi, giống con tại trong mưa to mất đi chủ nhân chó con, gây

"Ngươi chuẩn bị lúc nào, lại đối ngươi yêu ta chuyện này, thú nhận bộc trực?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng thử qua cùng nam sinh, đừng nói là so với mình nhỏ còn so với mình tráng bên trên một vòng nam sinh, dù vậy, Khương Daniel hay là rất cẩn thận bảo hộ lấy hắn thụ thương mắt cá chân, hắn trong chăn nhẹ nhàng tránh hai lần, cảm giác tốt hơn không ít.

Khương Daniel mặt lộ vẻ kinh hoàng, một nửa cạo râu bọt biển còn khỏa tại trên gương mặt.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn cùng ta nhận nhau sao? Cho dù muốn gánh vác cái này tội danh, ta cũng hẳn là cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ không phải sao? Đệ đệ của ta."

Ngay sau đó là dao cạo râu phiến cùn cùn va chạm cũ kỹ sàn nhà thanh âm.

"Ngươi từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu, biết đến?"

Khương Daniel từ vòi nước hạ đem trên cằm bọt biển xông rửa sạch sẽ, một bên trên môi bóng loáng, còn vừa có lưu hormone vết tích, xem ra có một chút hoang đường buồn cười.

"Nếu như ta nói ngay từ đầu, ngươi sẽ tin sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ngửa tại trên gối đầu, lộ ra hài lòng lại cưng chiều mỉm cười.

"Ngươi tự nhiên là không tin. Dù sao ngươi mỗi lần đều so ta trước. Ngươi là đệ đệ của ta, lẽ ra so ta càng thông minh một chút. Ta một mực, vì ngươi cảm thấy rất kiêu ngạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu gia nhập cảnh sát hình sự hệ thống, vốn chính là vì tìm năm đó lạc đường thân sinh đệ đệ. Như thế hắn thu hoạch được quyền hạn tiến vào tìm kiếm hệ thống về sau làm chuyện thứ nhất, chính là đem khi còn bé vì số không nhiều mấy Trương đệ đệ ảnh chụp nhập kho so sánh. Hắn thậm chí vồ xuống bộ phân gia đình phương thức liên lạc cùng địa chỉ, muốn mượn cơ hội này tìm tới đệ đệ.

Khương Daniel cũng không phải là hoàn toàn tên xa lạ, bất quá so sánh giao nhau tuyển hạng quá nhiều, hắn phải lần lượt khảo sát khả năng. Nhưng mà hút thuốc khói người lần thứ nhất xuất hiện lúc, hắn liền đã quay chụp hạ hắn ngắn ngủi lộ ra ngay mặt ảnh chụp, cũng rất có cảnh giác ý thức đem hắn cùng hắn bài trừ bản chép tay làm ra so sánh. Cùng tại điều tra hệ thống bên trong, hắn muốn tìm đến Khương Daniel dấu vết để lại cũng không khó khăn, nhất là | cùng hắn công hào đối ứng chuẩn nhập ID luôn luôn theo sát lấy Ung Thánh Hựu xem vụ án bước chân, có khi thậm chí dừng lại thời gian so Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân càng dài.

Bởi vậy nhưng phải, có lẽ là đời này lần thứ nhất so đệ đệ nhanh lên một bước Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vậy nhưng phải, Khương Daniel mơ hồ phi thường nghĩ cùng hắn nhận nhau, nhưng lại từ vì loại nào đó không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được nguyên nhân trở ngại, chậm chạp không cùng hắn tiếp cận.

Cho nên, hắn đến tột cùng suy nghĩ cái gì đâu?

Hắn cùng hắn chảy xuôi đồng dạng máu, nhìn xem cùng một tràng bản án ngẩn người, tại cùng một đỉnh dưới đèn đường cho hết thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại bạch mộng cuối cùng, bưng lấy một người gương mặt, cùng hắn vong ngã hôn.

Tỉnh lại hắn liền trông thấy hướng hắn chạy tới Khương Daniel.

Bọn hắn trái tim cấu thành cơ hồ nhất trí, nếu như hắn viên này tại trong lồng ngực loạn xạ nhảy lên, kia Khương Daniel la tuần bồi hồi, giống như hồ cũng nói thông được.

Hai hạt giống yêu nhau không cần giải thích , chờ đợi cùng lý trí.

Bọn hắn vốn chính là một thể, thân thể của bọn hắn vốn là tương liên.

"Ấm, Khương Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn vẫy vẫy tay.

"Ngươi không muốn cùng ta nhận nhau, không muốn sửa họ tới, biết sao?"

Tiếng mưa rơi quá lớn, che đậy kín Khương Daniel mơ hồ lại trầm thấp trả lời.

"Dạng này tương đối dễ dàng yêu đương, dạng này tương đối dễ dàng đợi mưa tạnh."

Bọn hắn tay, một lần nữa dắt cùng một chỗ.

Chuyển xe hình ảnh trong tấm hình, có hai nam nhân dựa vào tại cột điện hạ hút thuốc.

Một đốm lửa như vậy sáng như vậy, so đỉnh đầu mặt trăng, còn muốn càng sáng hơn.

Vớt:

Thật xin lỗi chớ mắng ta rút lui trước kia a vốn là hô hơn phân nửa năm đồ đần hoa khôi cảnh sát làm sao tại buổi tối hôm nay biến thành dạng này ta cũng không biết bản án ta đều là nói mò không muốn mắng ta thật xin lỗi! Bởi vì ta không nghĩ chép nhìn qua kịch hoặc là sách liền mù xử lý một chút ta thật trượt trượt mọi người ngày mồng một tháng năm vui vẻ! Bái bai! Ờ! Có một ít phục bút địa phương ta không có giải thích không biết có người hay không nhìn thấy TT

Trọng phát liền giải thích một chút phục bút đi xe xấu cái chỗ kia là dùng Dữu cố ý làm hư bởi vì hắn xuống xe nhìn một chút trên thực tế ném lưỡi dao loại hình trầy thương vòng


	399. Chapter 399

【 Dan Ung 】 nam Thập Tự Tinh cũng sẽ rời đi

【 sau cùng kết cục mặc dù có chút cẩu huyết, nhưng ta thực tại là không nỡ trái bưởi, liền để hắn trở về cay. Mặt khác nam Thập Tự Tinh là chòm sao, không phải một vì sao, văn bên trong chỉ là biểu tượng ý Nghĩa, xin chớ chăm chỉ. Cuối cùng, chớ lên cao chân nhân, chớ lên cao chân nhân, chớ lên cao chân nhân, nặng muốn nói ba lần 】

(một)

"Ngươi tìm không thấy hắn" Kim Tại Hoán tựa hồ đánh Khương Daniel sau cùng tưởng niệm, "Hắn là nam Thập Tự Tinh, cuối cùng sẽ trở lại lúc đầu quỹ tích "

"Dù cho ta vượt qua bán cầu khoảng cách?"

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu có một loại chấp niệm.

Chỉ đổ thừa hắn lúc trước niên kỉ ít, xem không hiểu kia viễn độ trùng dương đến nam Thập Tự Tinh, xem không hiểu ẩn tàng tại sau lưng của hắn tứ cố vô thân, xem không hiểu ẩn tàng tại vĩnh hằng phía sau một nháy mắt.

Hắn coi là nam Thập tự đi quang mang sẽ một mực chiếu sáng hắn.

Hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ vĩnh viễn ở sau lưng của hắn.

Thật tình không biết, nam Thập Tự Tinh đã thoát ly mình quỹ tích. Khi hắn đem hắn tất cả ánh sáng cùng nóng đều cho cây kia chính tại khỏe mạnh trưởng thành cây nhỏ về sau, hắn liền sẽ rời đi, tại cây nhỏ nhìn không thấy địa phương vẫn lạc.

Cây nhỏ không biết nam Thập Tự Tinh qua có được hay không.

Hắn theo không kịp cước bộ của hắn

Khương Daniel im ắng thút thít. Hắn đem mình chôn thật sâu tại thổ địa bên trong cây rút ra, chỉ vì đi truy tầm Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân.

Nhưng hắn biết, hắn tìm không thấy hắn nam Thập Tự Tinh.

Tìm không thấy cước bộ của hắn.

Hoặc là, tìm không trở về bọn hắn đã từng.

(hai)

Đại dương bỉ ngạn, Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng nằm tại trong phòng bệnh.

Hắn suy nghĩ rất nhiều thứ. Liên quan tới nhân sinh của hắn, liên quan tới... Khương Daniel.

Hắn dù gan lớn, lại từ nhỏ người yếu, cùng thân thể của mình khỏe mạnh có quan hệ sự tình, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là cẩn thận cẩn thận lại cẩn thận.

Mà Khương Daniel chi với hắn, là cái cực lớn trường hợp đặc biệt.

Ban đêm nam Thập Tự Tinh, luôn luôn chiếu sáng phương nam.

Nhưng hắn lại bởi vì một gốc phổ phổ thông thông cây nhỏ, thoát ly mình nguyên bản sinh hoạt quỹ tích.

Hắn rời đi phòng bệnh, yên lặng cùng tại cây nhỏ phía sau, cho hắn từng li từng tí quan tâm cùng mạnh mẽ nhất ủng hộ.

Hắn nhìn xem cây nhỏ một ngày một ngày lớn lên, nhìn xem cây nhỏ trở thành độc nhất vô nhị một cái kia.

Rốt cục, cây nhỏ phía sau không còn chỉ có một mình hắn.

Dần dần, cây nhỏ cách nam Thập Tự Tinh càng ngày càng xa.

Nam Thập Tự Tinh không có nói cho cây nhỏ, hắn không cách nào thực hiện xxxxx lời hứa.

Hắn không cách nào bồi tiếp hắn đi thẳng đến vĩnh hằng.

Rốt cục, cây nhỏ quay đầu.

Hắn trông thấy một mực yên lặng thủ hộ hắn nam Thập Tự Tinh.

Nam Thập Tự Tinh lại đợi không được tương lai của bọn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một khi hạ quyết tâm, ai đều không thể dao động.

Chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, không ai có thể tìm được hắn.

(ba)

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu muốn liền khi đi tới phòng bệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại chạy không.

Chỉ có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết hắn ở đây, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn sẽ không nói cho người khác, hắn vĩnh viễn đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên này, không có đạo lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ để người ta biết, nhất là Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi thật không nghĩ gặp lại Khương Daniel một mặt rồi?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống như vô ý, hỏi.

"Hiện tại có thật nhiều người hiện ở sau lưng của hắn, không có cái gì không phải là ta không thể. Ta biết hắn qua an lòng, đã đầy đủ. Cùng hắn đi qua mưa gió, liền không còn lưu tiếc nuối "

Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện luôn luôn cực bình thản, nhìn không ra sướng vui giận buồn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi làm sao trở nên chán chường như vậy vừa thương xót xem!" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai mắt đỏ lên, "Các ngươi chết 9 cũng không thể dạng này sống uổng thời gian ta biết Ung Thánh Hựu mới sẽ không như vậy!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn nữa Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn biết hắn là nghĩ gọi về lúc trước hắn.

Nhưng đồng hồ cát bên trong cát sỏi đã trôi qua, thời gian đã tới bây giờ, lại có ai có thể trở lại lúc ban đầu.

(bốn)

"Ban đầu là ngươi trước kéo ở của ta tay, ngươi lại vì cái gì muốn buông ra?"

Khương Daniel say bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Hiện tại, hắn có chút hoài nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu nói thích hắn, có thật lòng không?

Hắn hận mình, không hiểu được trân quý tốt như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi là đại ngốc."

Khương Daniel từ bên trên luôn luôn nói như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường sẽ trợn mắt trừng một cái cho hắn, sau đó quay lưng đi le lưỡi.

Nhưng bây giờ nói ra những lời này là, đau đúng là Khương Daniel chính mình.

"Uy? Kim Tại Hoán sao?"

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, ngươi tìm ta làm gì?"

"Nói cho Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu tại xxxxx, tới hay không, từ chính hắn quyết định."

Kim Tại Hoán đi tiến gian phòng, phát hiện Khương Daniel lại mới ngã xuống đất.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi tưởng niệm Ung Thánh Hựu sao?"

"Hắn sẽ không muốn ta, càng sẽ không muốn gặp ta."

"Ngươi chỉ cần trả lời nghĩ hoặc là không nghĩ."

"Nghĩ, nghĩ sắp chết rồi."

"Vậy liền đi tìm hắn."

Khương Daniel sững sờ ngẩng đầu, trong mắt tràn đầy mê hoặc cùng không hiểu.

Nhưng chỉ là một sát na.

Khương Daniel trong mắt phảng phất bắn ra quang mang.

(năm)

Rốt cục, Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng.

"Ta không phải nhu nhược, càng không phải là không có dũng khí gặp hắn "

Xưa nay không ở trong thanh âm hiển lộ cảm xúc Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm bên trong lại mang một chút bi thương.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có một vẻ bối rối: "Ta... Ta chỉ là hi vọng ngươi trôi qua vui vẻ chút."

"Ta biết. Đồng dạng, ta cũng hi vọng hắn qua vui vẻ, như cùng ngươi đối ta đồng dạng. Cứ như vậy, để hắn quên ta đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không dám nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu không ngốc, cái gì đều tự hiểu rõ.

"Ngươi đều biết." Không phải nghi vấn, mà là giọng khẳng định.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, biểu thị ngầm thừa nhận.

"Vì cái gì không nói cho ta?"

"Ta không muốn ngươi thương tâm. Mà lại, ta... Không dám đối mặt với ngươi, đối mặt đối ta như vậy tốt ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt nạ rốt cục xuất hiện một tia vết rách.

"Cho nên, ngươi vẫn luôn biết, ta thích ngươi."

Lại là một trận trầm mặc.

"Ta nói cho Khương Daniel ngươi ở đây, hắn tới hay không, liền từ chính hắn quyết định "

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt bắn về phía Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

(sáu)

Khương Daniel từ trong nhà phi nước đại ra, Kim Tại Hoán thở hổn hển dùng sức đi theo hắn.

Hắn cưỡi lên môtơ, mang theo Kim Tại Hoán, một đường lao vùn vụt lấy phóng tới sân bay.

Hắn muốn trong thời gian ngắn nhất tìm tới hắn nam Thập Tự Tinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn.

Lúc trước là, hiện tại là, sau này cũng sẽ là.

Khương Daniel không biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có hay không nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu mình muốn tới chuyện này.

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu biết, có thể hay không trốn tránh hắn.

Khương Daniel đến bên kia bờ đại dương bệnh viện kia là, vừa vặn đụng vào lảo đảo hướng ra phía ngoài chạy Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Trái bưởi ca, đã lâu không gặp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn một khắc này, Khương Daniel cười đến xán lạn.

(bảy)

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ đến, còn tới nhanh như vậy.

Tại hắn còn không có quyết định xong đi lưu thời điểm.

Một khắc này, hắn thừa nhận, hắn bị cảm động đến.

Nhiều năm yên lặng trả giá không có uổng phí.

Nhưng hắn không có cách nào bồi tiếp hắn tiếp tục đi tới đích.

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối lời hắn nói.

Hắn không muốn tại trong bệnh viện chờ chết.

Ung Thánh Hựu sử xuất khí lực toàn thân.

Hoàn toàn như trước đây, đối Khương Daniel cười đến xán lạn.

"Ngươi đến nha."

(tám)

Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh tình cụ thể, nhưng hắn cũng có thể loáng thoáng cảm giác được một chút, tựa hồ không tốt lắm.

Mà hắn, chỉ cần trong thời gian kế tiếp, bồi tiếp hắn.

Đây cũng là Khương Daniel đền bù.

Nhưng hắn không biết, Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian đã còn thừa không có mấy.

Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều biến đổi hoa văn đùa Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ, trái bưởi ca nói cái gì, hắn liền chiếu vào làm cái gì. Trong lòng hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nói một không hai.

Khương Daniel như thường lệ đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu che dấu mình khó chịu, gọi lại hắn.

"Nếu như không có ta, ngươi nhất định phải chiếu cố tốt chính mình."

Khương Daniel đi bước đầu tiên.

"Nếu như chúng ta tách ra, ngươi muốn tìm cô gái tốt, hảo hảo đối nàng, cùng nàng hạnh phúc cùng qua một đời."

Khương Daniel đi bước thứ hai.

"Chúng ta phân biệt ngày ấy, ngươi muốn triệt để quên ta."

Khương Daniel đi bước thứ ba.

"Cảm tạ ngươi xuất hiện tại tính mạng của ta bên trong, đã cho ta nhiều như vậy sung sướng cùng cảm động."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm vẫn là trước sau như một sáng tỏ.

"Ca nói cái gì đó, nào có bi quan như vậy."

"Niel, ta yêu ngươi."

(chín)

Đi ra cửa bệnh viện Khương Daniel đột nhiên sững sờ, điên cuồng hướng phòng bệnh chạy tới.

Nhưng hắn hay là muộn một bước.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm hai mắt lại.

Hắn yên tĩnh mà tường hòa, trên mặt ngậm lấy xuân ý ấm.

Trên giường bệnh có một phong thư.

Trên đó viết Khương Daniel danh tự.

"Ngươi nhất định phải cố gắng sinh hoạt.

Chúng ta nhất định sẽ gặp lại lần nữa."

Giữa hè đã đi, đầu thu chưa đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi như thế xử chí không kịp đề phòng.

Khương Daniel không khóc.

Hắn sẽ nghe Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tốt cuộc sống thoải mái.

Cho đến bọn hắn gặp lại lần nữa.

(mười) hồi cuối

Từng có một đoạn thời gian.

Một năm trước một ngày này, Khương Daniel vượt qua bán cầu khoảng cách tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hiện tại, Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi địa phương định cư xuống dưới.

Hắn mỗi ngày ban đêm đều có thể nhìn thấy trên trời nam Thập Tự Tinh.

Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều đang cố gắng công việc, cố gắng sinh hoạt, hắn đang làm trọng gặp đến làm chuẩn bị.

Hắn tin tưởng chỉ một ngày nhất định sẽ đến.

Một ngày này, trên trời nam Thập Tự Tinh không thấy bóng dáng.

Khương Daniel trước cửa nhà dưới đèn đường trông thấy một cái nam hài.

Trông thấy tấm kia cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt giống nhau như đúc.

"Ngươi ở đây làm gì? Vì cái gì không trở về nhà?"

"Ta không có nhà, ngươi dẫn ta về nhà đi."

Khương Daniel dắt nam hài tay.

"A, đúng, ngươi tên là gì?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " trong trí nhớ hai người chồng chất vào nhau, "Cái họ này rất ít gặp đi."

"Một lần nữa tự giới thiệu mình một chút, ta gọi Khương Daniel."

【 xong 】


	400. Chapter 400

【 ongniel 】 đại dương mênh mông

Tân thủ viết văn

3k siêu cấp ngắn Tiểu Văn.

Chớ lên cao chân nhân.

Hành văn kém, vẫn như cũ không có chút nào logic, chớ phun.

Không xe.

Mời vui sướng dùng ăn.

(một)

Đêm giống màu đen Flange nhung, thuyền nhỏ tại gần bờ chỗ chập chờn, cùng sóng cùng múa.

Bên bờ đứng thẳng một tòa rách rách rưới rưới nhà gỗ nhỏ, tấm ván gỗ phát ra tiếng vang két két, có lẽ là bởi vì gió nóng nảy. Mộc bên ngoài nhà bảo bọc một trương thật to lưới đánh cá, có một nơi phá lỗ lớn, cũng nhìn không ra nhan sắc.

Nhà gỗ nhỏ nhìn qua yên tĩnh lại hoang vu, không có người dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel đối chiếu trên điện thoại di động đầu kia tin ngắn đơn giản, tìm kiếm nửa ngày, đúng hẹn mà tới. Rón rén đi tới nhà gỗ nhỏ trước, vào trong xem nhìn một cái, liền tại trên bờ biển ngồi xuống. Không làm gì, chỉ là lẳng lặng nhìn biển.

Không biết qua bao lâu, đêm lại thâm sâu mấy phần.

Từ nhà gỗ chỗ truyền đến sàn nhà chói tai thanh âm.

Trong bóng đêm đi ra cao gầy lại thân ảnh đơn bạc. Hắn nửa dựa cửa, một cái tay chống đỡ khung cửa, ngón tay có tiết tấu gõ. Trên trán tóc mái vẩy đi lên, ẩm ướt cộc cộc, còn mang theo giọt nước. Mờ nhạt ánh đèn đánh trên mặt của hắn, mũi cao thẳng, ngũ quan phá lệ thâm thúy.

Khương Daniel ẩn ở trong màn đêm, đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu thấy không rõ mặt của hắn. Chỉ thấy kia rộng rãi bả vai cùng thật dài chân, trên mặt đất choáng nhiễm ra một mảnh ảm đạm cái bóng, giống ẩn núp từ một nơi bí mật gần đó sói.

"Đừng ở bên ngoài ở lại, trong đêm gió biển lớn, coi chừng bị lạnh." Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn đầu đi vào nhà gỗ nhỏ, ra hiệu Khương Daniel đuổi theo, "Sáng mai phát thuyền, liền ngươi một cái ngồi. Đi thuyền thời gian dài ngắn từ ngươi đến định, ta định phụng bồi."

Hai người ngồi trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu rất quan tâm vì hắn xông một chén nhanh tan cà phê.

"Ngươi liền không hỏi xem ta đi chỗ nào? Lần đầu nhìn thấy có người lá gan lớn như vậy." Khương Daniel nhíu mày.

"Ở trên biển, đi chỗ nào đều như thế."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía kia tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ, mới phát giác gương mặt này cùng dáng người không có chút nào không hài hòa.

"Ngươi là một cái duy nhất nói như vậy người —— không biết mục đích lúc, tiếc mệnh người cũng không dám tiếp."

"Ngươi cũng là một cái duy nhất không có bất cứ vấn đề gì liền dám ngồi thuyền của ta người."

Trầm mặc.

Khương Daniel trước tiên mở miệng: "Ngươi thật không hiếu kỳ ta đi đâu? Thật?"

"Tốt a, ngươi đi đâu vậy?"

"Ta không biết."

···········

"Ngủ đi."

Hai người tiến vào mộng đẹp. Bọn họ cũng đều biết kia là một trận cái dạng gì lữ trình.

Kia là một trận không có điểm cuối cùng nhưng lại có cuối điểm lữ trình. Không có mục đích, lại có kết thúc.

(hai)

Sáng sớm, sắc trời say khướt, lam thâm trầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua đang ngủ say Khương Daniel, đi đến ngoài phòng, nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc.

Gió biển không giảm, ở trên bầu trời lượn vòng lấy dập dờn.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đang dùng lực đem thuyền hướng trong nước kéo.

"Tỉnh rồi? Qua đến giúp đỡ."

Không quan tâm người kia có phải là hay không khách nhân của hắn, Khương Daniel ngược lại cũng vui vẻ nghe lệnh.

Hai người hồng hộc làm nửa ngày, cuối cùng là làm tốt một loạt chuẩn bị.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi thay quần áo khác. Màu đen tơ chất quần áo trong, cổ áo có chút rộng mở hai viên cúc áo, màu đen quần tây tân trang lấy kia hai đầu thẳng tắp mà chân thon dài.

Rõ ràng là tinh xảo lại phổ thông quần áo, mặc trên người hắn nhưng lại nói không nên lời dụ hoặc, vận vị và khí chất cùng tồn tại.

Hắn giống phi ưng, sắc bén lại thoải mái. Không biết hắn giấu tại sườn đồi một bên, hay là trong bóng đêm.

Hắn mang theo một bộ tơ vàng khung hình vuông dàn khung kính mắt, đồi phế mà gợi cảm, kia cặp mắt kiếng không che nổi một tơ một hào sắc bén góc cạnh.

Khương Daniel không khỏi hơi kinh ngạc, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ chính thức quá phận. Cùng Khương Daniel tùy ý tản mạn mặc hình thành chênh lệch rõ ràng.

"Chỉ là một lần lữ hành mà thôi." Khương Daniel hững hờ dựa thuyền, nói mạn bất kinh tâm.

"Không chỉ là một lần lữ hành, đúng không." Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt.

"Là một trận không có điểm cuối cùng, lại có cuối lữ hành."

(ba)

Nhìn không hết không phải biển, là đại dương mênh mông.

Yên lặng trên biển không có gió, giống một đầm nước đọng. Chung quanh không có một đầu thuyền, không nhìn thấy một khối nhỏ lục địa. Trừ nước, hay là nước, màu xanh thẳm nước. Thậm chí không có một đóa sóng cùng bọn hắn làm bạn.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi thuyền ba ngày, khắp không mục đích.

Thuyền tại thủy thượng phiêu, Khương Daniel tâm cũng tại phiêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ boong tàu chỗ đi tới, giày mới tại buông lỏng trên ván gỗ phát ra "Khen khen" tiếng vang. Hắn nhẹ nhàng tại Khương Daniel ngồi xuống bên người , chờ đợi lấy hắn mở miệng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật tốt không thú vị."

"Làm sao? Chúng ta Khương học sinh tiểu học nhanh như vậy liền không nhịn được rồi?"

Chúng ta ····· Khương học sinh tiểu học

Chúng ta ······

Ung Thánh Hựu không hỏi qua Khương Daniel là thế nào nghĩ, không hỏi qua hắn vì cái gì bắt đầu lần này đi thuyền.

Đồng dạng, Khương Daniel cũng chưa từng hỏi qua hắn. Giữa bọn hắn chính là không bao giờ thiếu ăn ý.

Hắn xác định, bọn hắn là cùng một loại người. Qua nhiều năm như vậy, Khương Daniel là cách Ung Thánh Hựu tâm gần nhất người.

Lập tức, Khương Daniel quay người cúi đầu xuống, tự nhiên mà vậy hôn người kia kiều nộn tươi môi đỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu không có bài xích, mà là chậm rãi đáp lại.

Một cái khắp dài, có chút mặn chát chát lại mang theo nước biển vị hôn.

Bọn hắn đều là kẻ liều mạng, chung phó một trận bỏ mạng ước hẹn.

(bốn)

Khương Daniel nói đại dương mênh mông là màu xanh thẳm, giống tinh không, ôm hết thảy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói đại dương mênh mông là màu mực, bao hàm lấy tham lam dục vọng, thôn phệ hết thảy.

Không biết vì sao lại nói đến cái đề tài này.

"Khương Daniel."

"Ừm?"

"Ngươi ····· vì sao lại tin tưởng ta?"

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ hỏi ra vấn đề này. Thấy thần sắc hắn như thường, liền lần nữa cúi đầu, giả vờ như chân trong chân ngoài trả lời: "Ta chỉ tin tưởng chính ta."

"Cho nên?"

"Ngươi tựa như là trên thế giới một cái khác ta, ta chỉ cần ngươi."

Trong bóng tối, vòng xoáy bên cạnh thuyền nhỏ lung lay sắp đổ.

Khương Daniel hai mắt nhưng vẫn là có thể chăm chú tiếp cận Ung Thánh Hựu: "Trước ngươi mang qua bao nhiêu người ra biển?"

"Rất nhiều rất nhiều, nhớ không rõ." Qua loa đáp án.

"Cho nên ta chỉ là chẳng khác người thường một trong số đó."

Phát giác được hắn cố ý thăm dò, suy nghĩ thật lâu mới trịnh trọng mở miệng: "Phải, cũng không phải. Ngươi là đặc biệt nhất một cái kia."

Ung Thánh Hựu lưu loát tung lưới bắt cá, lắc qua lắc lại lấy một chút Khương Daniel nhìn không rõ đồ vật, Khương Daniel đành phải đổi lại đề tài.

"Ngươi ····· rất thích biển cả?"

"Bình thường đi, chỉ là đối đại dương mênh mông tình hữu độc chung."

"Thật là khéo, Ta cũng thế."

Đại dương mênh mông cùng biển khác nhau, chỉ có bọn hắn hiểu.

Trong biển rộng chỉ có ầm ĩ có ồn ào náo động tiếng sóng biển, đại dương mênh mông lại bao dung lấy yên lặng cùng yên tĩnh.

(năm)

Tại đại dương mênh mông phía trên, chỉ có bầu trời minh tối đang biến hóa, trừ bỏ bầu trời, chỉ còn tĩnh mịch.

Là có chút ánh mặt trời chói mắt đem Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại.

Khương Daniel trở mình, miệng bên trong không biết tại lẩm bẩm cái gì. Ngủ say lại nỗ lấy miệng, như cái không chiếm được kẹo mềm hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, chỉ nghe thấy Khương Daniel thanh âm.

"Ung ·· Ung Thánh Hựu, đừng ·· đừng rời bỏ ta ···" mơ hồ không rõ chuyện hoang đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa ngồi xuống, Khương Daniel vừa lòng thỏa ý trong giấc mộng cười ngây ngô. Tay lại loạn vung trong chốc lát, giống như là tìm được cái gì dựa vào, dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ống quần, lại yên tĩnh trở lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ bạc tình bạc nghĩa, lại đối cái này lần đầu gặp bạn đồng hành động tình.

Hắn căn bản không biết Khương Daniel là ai, cũng không biết hắn từ đâu tới đây, càng không biết hắn vì sao lại tới. Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất đối một người hiếu kì, cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất hào vô điều kiện không lý trí chút nào đi tin tưởng một người.

Hắn chỉ biết, hắn không phải cái gì thuần lương người.

Cũng chỉ có bọn hắn, mới có thể cùng lẫn nhau làm bạn.

Lại qua một đoạn thời gian, Khương Daniel mới ung dung tỉnh lại. Ngẩng đầu một cái, liền nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu kia khiến người cảnh đẹp ý vui bên cạnh nhan. Không khỏi âm thầm bật cười.

Thật muốn cùng ngươi giống như vậy lẳng lặng gió biển thổi, chỉ cần so vĩnh viễn nhiều một ngày liền tốt.

(sáu)

Thuyền nhỏ còn tại lái về phía phương xa, lái về phía hư vô.

Khương Daniel cũng đã quay đầu nhìn về phía con đường về.

Trong lòng rốt cuộc dung không được kia đại dương mênh mông, chỉ còn lại một cái kia đơn bạc thân ảnh vị trí.

Hắn giống một cái ngâm nước hài tử, bắt lấy cây kia chỉ có cây cỏ cứu mạng.

"Daniel, không muốn lại giận dỗi, tương lai chúng ta đường phải đi còn rất dài."

Khương Daniel đem đầu ngoặt về phía một mặt khác.

"Ngươi đơn giản là cảm thấy ta tựa hồ như gần như xa, lại tựa hồ không hiểu nhiều ngươi."

Nói xong, triền miên hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel đang khóc, liền nhẹ nhàng vì hắn lau đi nước mắt.

Đủ kiểu nhu tình, muôn vàn nhớ, tận ở trong đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì thêm, chỉ là trầm mặc hướng ngoài khoang thuyền mặt đi, Khương Daniel níu lại hắn góc áo đã mở thật lâu thô đầu sợi.

"Ta là cái kẻ liều mạng, cũng rất là chán ghét đời này tục."

"Quyết định bắt đầu lần này đi thuyền thời điểm, ta vốn không có làm trở về địa điểm xuất phát dự định."

"Ta dùng tính mạng của mình làm tiền đặt cược, ta cược, ta có thể tìm tới hi vọng."

"Là ngươi đột nhiên xâm nhập thế giới của ta, là ngươi vì ta mang đến hi vọng mới."

"Bởi vì gặp ngươi mới nghĩ muốn biến thành một cái phổ phổ thông thông người."

"Ta muốn đánh cược một lần, có thể hay không vì ngươi, trở lại kia trong thế tục."

"Thật xin lỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu, để ngươi thất vọng."

"Chúng ta trở về địa điểm xuất phát đi."

"Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nóng bỏng mà sáng tỏ "Ta thật là thua với ngươi, ngươi cũng là ta không bỏ xuống được kia một tia hi vọng."

(bảy)

Thuyền nhỏ vẫn như cũ phiêu tại đại dương mênh mông bên trong, chỉ bất quá đổi phương hướng.

You are my f aith, ngươi là tín ngưỡng của ta.

Muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ cùng chung quãng đời còn lại, dù cho ở trong màn đêm.

(xong)


	401. Chapter 401

【 Dan Ung 】petrichor. (thượng)

* người mất tích lên một chút tuyến.

* Nhật Bản lớn chính paro(nếu như xem nhẹ chi tiết.

Các loại cực độ ooc.

* đề tài thử nghiệm, nếu như thích nhiều người có lẽ sẽ tiếp tục

"Đen nhánh con ngươi bày ra đen nhánh lưới,

Không muốn cúi người hôn ta,

Không phải ta không có cách nào đào thoát."

——

"Đã là thần không trăng *, ngươi làm sao còn mặc ít như thế."

"Bởi vì nghĩ đến muốn tới tiếp ngươi cho nên đi được hơi gấp một điểm. . . Nghĩa Kiện quân sinh khí sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng rủ xuống đầu, không ra tiếng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào người góc áo không dám giương mắt nhìn thẳng vào sắc mặt của đối phương. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài từ trong ba lô lấy ra một kiện tử sắc bên ngoài áo khoác cho người ta phủ thêm, cái sau phương có mấy phần kinh hoảng mà mê mang nắm chặt rộng lớn chấn tay áo cùng hắn đối đầu ánh mắt.

"Lần trước a Hựu đến thời điểm liền không có mặc, cho nên nghĩ đến nói không chừng lần này cũng sẽ quên, dứt khoát liền giúp a Hựu mang."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười hì hì đưa tay đi xoa xoa đầu người, rất có vài phần tranh công xin thưởng đắc ý khí tức, Ung Thánh Hựu hừ hừ hai tiếng liền đưa ánh mắt về phía nơi xa bị hào quang nhuộm thành san hô Chu bầu trời, tốp năm tốp ba chim bay chính trả lại tổ đồ bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu là trong nhà con nhỏ nhất, phía trước còn sắp xếp mấy cái ca ca. Từ sinh ra tới thời điểm hắn liền một mực thể cốt yếu, thuốc hương vị cơ hồ liền chưa từng từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng tán đi qua.

Phụ thân tại kinh thương trên đường từng gặp được rất nhiều không thuận, có một ngày gặp được một cái vân du tứ phương tăng nhân, nghe được người nói trong nhà nhưng thật ra là thiếu cái nữ nhi, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đây liền bị xem như nữ nhi nuôi, đằng sau trong nhà kinh thương đường xá vậy mà cũng liền thật xuôi gió xuôi nước, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tự nhiên cũng liền lập gia đình bên trong chuẩn bị được sủng ái phúc tinh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà cùng nhà hắn là thế giao, cũng là hàng xóm, hai người thanh mai trúc mã. Mới đầu thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn luôn la hét mình lớn lên về sau muốn cưới Ung Thánh Hựu, kết quả mộng liền vỡ vụn tại hắn ngẫu có một lần không cẩn thận đụng thấy đối phương đang muốn tắm rửa, mình thấy rõ hết thảy thời điểm.

Tiểu hài thâm thụ đả kích, lại không dám đem cái này "Quỷ dị" sự tình nói cho phụ mẫu, đành phải toàn giấu ở trong lòng thành cái kết, trên giường trằn trọc thật lâu cũng không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ, ngày thứ hai lại bị phụ mẫu mang theo đi Ung nhà bái phỏng thời điểm liền thành công thu hoạch được một đôi mắt quầng thâm. Hắn vốn nghĩ về sau cũng không tiếp tục muốn cùng người cùng nhau chơi đùa, kết quả ngày thứ hai liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu treo nước mắt, ủy khuất dắt lấy mình ống tay áo chất vấn vì cái gì không để ý tới hắn lúc đáng thương bộ dáng phá quyết tâm, thành trừ Ung người nhà bên ngoài một cái duy nhất biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là nam thân người.

"A Hựu, đoán xem nhìn hôm nay ta mang cho ngươi thứ gì."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chụp đập người bả vai, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy hắn không thể hoàn toàn tại sau lưng che tốt chong chóng giấy, ngược lại cũng phối hợp làm ra minh tư khổ tưởng bộ dáng, lại loạn đáp tốt mấy thứ đồ. Cái trước quả nhiên cười vui vẻ hơn, sau đó đem chong chóng giấy nhét vào trong tay mình.

"Ầy, chính ta làm."

"Nghĩa Kiện quân cũng thích lên những cô bé này nhà đồ vật rồi?"

". . . Mới không phải! Bởi vì tổng trông thấy bên cạnh kiểu mới trường nữ học sinh thích chơi loại vật này, mới nghĩ đến a Hựu cũng nên có một. . . Ai hừm!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện che lấy mình bị gõ trán ủy ủy khuất khuất, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại mặt hừ một tiếng, quay lưng đi không nhìn hắn nữa, trên tay đối chong chóng giấy động tác vẫn còn là ôn nhu, tỉ mỉ nắm chặt.

"Hừ, ngươi cũng không phải không biết. . ."

Mộng rơi người lúc này mới phản ứng được đối phương lại tại bởi vì liên quan tới tính vấn đề khác giận dỗi, liền kéo nhẹ hai lần người ống tay áo, hảo ngôn hảo ngữ hống. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải có chủ tâm nhất định phải náo, không bao lâu liền không lại đưa khí, một lần nữa cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng một chỗ trò chuyện hướng nhà đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ là làm nữ hài nuôi, bởi vì tướng mạo thanh tú cùng ít lời, chưa hề bị ngoại nhân nhìn thấu qua. Ngày bình thường hắn ăn mặc liền tất cả đều là kiểu nữ, tóc cũng chưa từng giống nam tử như thế buộc quan, chỉ là dùng dây cột tóc nhẹ nhàng kéo, ngẫu nhiên có cái gì trọng yếu thời gian bên trong mới có thể co lại tới trang trí —— hoa lệ đồ trang sức quá nặng, hắn không thích.

Bởi vì cái này duyên cớ hắn không thể đi học, trước đây nữ nhi gia là không thể lên học. Về sau mở ra, dần dần có không ít trường nữ, hắn cũng không thể đi học, bởi vì thể cốt không tốt, mà lại chung quy mình hay là cái nam thân. Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải mỗi ngày nhàn trong nhà đọc đọc sách, mời tiên sinh đến giáo một chút trà đạo cùng hoa nghệ, xem chừng chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều liền đổi kiện nhỏ văn kimono đi đón Khương Nghĩa Kiện tan học.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn luôn có rất nhiều việc có thể cùng hắn nói, những cái kia trong trường học người và sự việc luôn luôn thú vị mà phong phú, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ khi một cái lắng nghe người, guốc gỗ một ngày một ngày trả lại nhà trên đường đem rêu xanh giẫm ra dấu răng, luôn có người kia cởi mở tiếng cười đi theo.

Chong chóng giấy cạnh góc có chút nhăn, dán lại chỗ cũng khó tránh khỏi thô ráp, bất quá gió thổi qua liền có thể vui sướng chuyển. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay Ung Thánh Hựu đem bên ngoài áo khoác lại lũng gấp một điểm, bởi vì làm người một tiếng ho nhẹ mà khẩn trương không thôi.

San hô Chu bầu trời dần dần chuyển thành dây leo tử, mộ ngày vẩy hạ tối hậu một vẻ ôn nhu màu đỏ quả hạnh. Xa gần dinh thự thắp sáng ánh đèn, đem hai người cái bóng tại đường lát đá bên trên kéo dài lại quấn quanh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn tiến Ung Thánh Hựu sáng lóng lánh con ngươi, thính tai ửng hồng.

——

Hòa thuận nguyệt * rất nhanh liền đến.

Hòa thuận nguyệt cùng nhau đến chính là Ung Thánh Hựu cảm mạo.

Người trong nhà đã vì từ cũ đón người mới đến đã làm nhiều lần chuẩn bị, bất quá xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào tham dự vào lần này tổng vệ sinh bên trong. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn theo nhà mình đánh niên kỉ bánh ngọt đến thông cửa, cuối cùng tại tất cả mọi người bận bịu túi bụi thời điểm vụng trộm vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu trước phòng.

"A Hựu —— ở đây sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí cúi trên cửa nghiêng mặt dùng lỗ tai đi nghe động tĩnh bên trong, ngược lại là trước bị mình nổi trống tiếng tim đập cho giật nảy mình. Hắn cảm thấy mình giống như là tại làm tặc, rõ ràng chỉ cần cùng trưởng bối nói một tiếng liền có thể trực tiếp thu hoạch được thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt cơ hội, hết lần này tới lần khác muốn giống như bây giờ rón rén tới lui.

Hắn có chút ảo não đưa tay xoa xoa trên chóp mũi mỏng mồ hôi, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bởi vì đột nhiên mở ra cửa phòng hướng về phía trước một cái lảo đảo, đông một tiếng đụng vào một bộ mềm mại thân thể, chỉ là vô ý thức tại bởi vì quán tính trước khi té xuống đất đem tay đệm tại đối phương sau đầu.

". . . Tê. . . . Nghĩa Kiện quân. . . ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong dự đoán đau đớn cũng không có đến, ngược lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực như thế đè ép hắn. . . . Thẳng đến hắn nhẹ nhàng đẩy người này, đối phương mới vội vàng hấp tấp đứng lên lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho kéo, lo lắng cực một mực vây quanh hắn "A Hựu" dài "A Hựu" ngắn gọi.

Người có lẽ là bị giật nảy mình nguyên nhân, mắt sừng còn có chút tự dưng ướt át, môi sắc bởi vì lấy ho khan mới nhàn nhạt hiện lên một lát đỏ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉ mỉ đem hắn nhìn lại nhìn, đạt được một cái mang một chút oán trách ý vị mắt đao.

"Nghĩa Kiện quân hôm nay làm sao đột nhiên đến rồi?"

"Ta thụ trong nhà dặn dò đến đưa một chút mới đánh niên kỉ bánh ngọt, liền thuận tiện đến nhìn một chút ngươi, bởi vì lấy bệnh này nguyên nhân, tốt mấy ngày này ngươi đều không có đi ra ngoài. . . Thế nào? A Hựu có phải là rất muốn ta?"

"Ta ngược lại là khó được dạng này thanh tịnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhiễm một chút màu hồng, nhưng nhưng như cũ ra vẻ thanh lãnh, quả nhiên mới vừa rồi còn tại nôn nôn nóng nóng người nháy mắt liền như là sương đánh quả cà đạp kéo xuống, đứng tại chỗ có chút ảo não gãi gãi đầu, đem trước kia nghĩ kỹ muốn nói lời đều quên cái không còn một mảnh.

"Kia Nghĩa Kiện quân không có chuyện gì khác liền sớm một chút trở về đi? Nếu ta đem bệnh này khí độ cho ngươi, cũng là cực không tốt."

". . . Thật một chút đều không muốn à. . . ! !"

"Không... . Kỳ thật có Nghĩa Kiện quân bồi tiếp. . . Vẫn được."

Mắt thấy người lập tức liền nên cộp cộp rơi nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu mới tranh thủ thời gian đổi miệng, dù cho biết rõ lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện am hiểu nhất giả khóc —— đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình chính miệng nói, chỉ cần làm sai sự tình thời điểm ở nhà mẫu trước mặt giọt giọt nước mắt, luôn luôn có thể thiếu thụ chút trách cứ.

Quả thật nghe vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền nháy mắt đem viên kia treo tại khóe mắt muốn rơi không xong nước mắt cho thu về, tràn ra một cái mang theo vài phần đắc ý xán lạn tiếu dung, đem con mắt cong thành hai cái khe hở.

"Ta liền nói a Hựu là trên đời này mềm lòng nhất người."

"Ta là chỉ, cùng Momotaro bồi tiếp thời điểm là không sai biệt lắm."

Momotaro là Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà nuôi một con chó, không phải bình thường so khá thường gặp củi khuyển hoặc là thu ruộng, mà là Samoyed a, Ung Thánh Hựu phụ thân tại kinh thương trên đường mang về, nghĩ đến coi như không phải trông nhà hộ viện, cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm bạn chơi cũng tốt. Tuyết cầu tròn vo bộ dáng khả ái trêu đến gặp qua nó người đều tán miệng không dứt.

Bất quá hai ngày này Ung Thánh Hựu chính bệnh, liền không có cho phép Momotaro giống ngày xưa cơ hồ là một tấc cũng không rời tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người dán, mỗi ngày yên yên nằm sấp tại mình trong ổ thỉnh thoảng nghẹn ngào hai tiếng, trông mong đem Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng nhìn chằm chằm bộ dáng ủy khuất cực.

Lần này có thể cùng Momotaro không kém cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng ủy khuất bên trên, mình nguyên lai là cùng Momotaro là một cái cấp bậc?

Tên kia thích nhất loạn điệu kinh, thường xuyên bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay áo liền cắn cắn nhai nhai, nào có mình tới tốt lắm. . . . Nhất là có đôi khi mình cùng nó đối mặt thời điểm, kia cỗ bởi vì bị Ung Thánh Hựu sủng ái mà đắc ý thần sắc đều nhanh đem cái đuôi lắc ra khỏi hư ảnh. . . ! !

"Gâu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mũi một cái ngồi xuống, ngẩng đầu cứ như vậy yên lặng đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho nhìn chằm chằm, ghé đầu tới dùng răng nanh nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy người màu trắng góc áo, chậm rãi nghiêng nghiêng đầu hướng người đỉnh cọ. Hiểu được đối phương là đang bắt chước lấy cái gì thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mặt liền đỏ lên, nhưng lại vô ý thức đưa tay đi vuốt vuốt người xoã tung đỉnh đầu.

Thật mềm.

"A Hựu. Ta nhưng so sánh Momotaro tốt hơn nhiều."

——

* thần không trăng tức tháng mười.

* hòa thuận nguyệt tức một tháng.

Nhỏ tấc nghĩ linh tinh.

Đầu tiên ta hiểu được cái này siêu cấp vô địch ooc! ! ! Chỉ là hai cái người Hàn Quốc thiết lập đến lớn chính đi liền đã fkhshziaalahgaha(tự hành trải nghiệm),, nhưng là nghĩ viết cái này thật lâu, mặc dù tiến độ nhưng vẫn không có động quá nhiều (ha! Rất lâu không động tới tay cảm giác cái kia cái kia đều kỳ kỳ quái quái (1551. Giống như là đang không ngừng bàn giao bối cảnh? (quỳ xuống

Đại khái là theo tháng phần mà chậm chạp tiến hành thời gian tuyến (đồng thời cũng đều là tiểu cố sự nối liền nhau. . . . Nếu như thích nhiều người hẳn là sẽ cố gắng mau mau đổi mới đi! Mặc dù ta chính là cái trong đầu ý nghĩ rất nhiều trong tay lại một chữ đều ép không ra tiểu phế vật. (nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt.

Lời hữu ích lảm nhảm một nữ! !

Như vậy có cơ hội liền lần sau thấy rồi (dúm dó wink. jpg


	402. Chapter 402

Six Feet Under

*ooc

"Ánh đèn chiếu tại tràn đầy tro bụi trên tường, phản xạ về tái nhợt lãnh quang, mà ta tự mang phương viên mười cây số bẩn thỉu tịch mịch."

"Diễm hỏa sau khi lửa tắt, lặng lẽ cùng ngươi gặp lại lần nữa."

"Đã ba giờ rưỡi sáng, còn không khốn a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem quyển sách trên tay phóng tới một bên trên bàn sách, ổ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực song tay vẫn hắn eo đại nam hài đưa tay dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đem người thẳng tắp trên sống mũi mang lấy viền vàng kính mắt câu xuống tới, chống đỡ đứng người dậy tại đối phương có chút hơi lạnh trên môi rơi xuống nhẹ nhàng lại mềm nhũn một hôn. Đối phương hiển nhiên là nháy mắt đỏ thính tai, lại đem bình thường sẽ nói phàn nàn hoặc là bình thường sẽ xuất hiện hành hung một trận tại sau khi thở dài đều cho nén trở về, chỉ là lẳng lặng nhếch môi hơi dùng sức vò mấy cái Khương Daniel rối tung tóc.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu đang cố gắng kiên trì chơi Ung Thánh Hựu góc áo ý đồ xua đuổi bối rối , dựa theo bác sĩ dặn dò hắn nên mười một giờ liền đi ngủ, nhưng là hôm nay đã Ung Thánh Hựu phá lệ lưu lại, cho nên hắn tuyệt không nghĩ mình ngủ trước.

Nói không nên lời nguyên nhân, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được rất khó chịu, thế là đem đối phương eo lại vòng gấp mấy phần, thanh âm bởi vậy có chút buồn buồn.

"Ta thích ca ca, ca ca biết đến đi."

"Vẫn luôn biết. Bởi vì ta cũng thích Daniel."

A foot

"Nhiệm vụ lần này có chút phức tạp, ngươi có thể làm a?"

Hà Thanh Vân cực nhanh đập bàn phím đem mới nhất đạt được tư liệu cho điều ra, tại đại khái sau khi xem xong ra hiệu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi chỉnh lý in ấn, lúc xoay người nhìn xem người một mặt hững hờ dáng vẻ không khỏi nhíu mày.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Cocacola uống xong sau trống rỗng lon nước một tay bóp nghiến về sau có chút đắc ý phải xông Hà Thanh Vân dương dương lông mày, cái sau liền kém không có quơ lấy bên cạnh tư liệu đi đánh một trận tên tiểu tử thúi này. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hợp thời xuất hiện đem ấn tốt tư liệu hoành tại giữa hai người, thấy Hà Thanh Vân hành quân lặng lẽ về sau mới quay người giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"A... Ngươi tiểu tử này, thật không có tại nói đùa với ngươi a?"

"Biết sẽ cẩn thận, ta làm việc còn không ổn thỏa?"

"Vậy ngươi nói một chút, lần trước đem mình làm gãy xương chính là ai? ? ?"

", ngoài ý muốn mà thôi, ngoài ý muốn!"

". . . Khục. Thanh Vân ca, vẫn là để hắn trước nhìn tư liệu đi."

Đối với hai người thỉnh thoảng liền đến hai câu cãi nhau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng sớm đã quen thuộc. Hà Thanh Vân là tổ chức đại ca, hết lần này tới lần khác tính cách cùng tiểu hài tử đồng dạng, thỉnh thoảng còn có thể thời mãn kinh (đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu hình dung từ), hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu lại có chút bướng bỉnh, cho nên hai người trên cơ bản thuộc về một ngày một nhỏ nhao nhao hai tuần một đại sảo.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là một mực đi theo Hà Thanh Vân làm, mà Ung Thánh Hựu theo một ý nghĩa nào đó là Hà Thanh Vân kiếm về. Cũng có người mới đầu đối Ung Thánh Hựu loại này thân phận có thể ngồi vào cao như vậy vị trí không phục, bất quá tại biểu hiện ra qua siêu cường nghiệp vụ năng lực cùng sát phạt quả đoán tính tình về sau liền cơ bản đều cho trị phục tùng.

"Chú ý điểm phân tấc, người ta là bệnh nhân. Mặc dù là điều tra MN tốt điểm xuất phát, ngươi hay là nhẹ nhàng một chút, lạnh như băng không khai hài tử thích."

"Ta biết. Lại nói hắn cũng không tính là hài tử đi?"

"Mỗi ngày trừ nhân viên y tế liền không cùng người khác đã từng quen biết, có thể tiếp nhận đột nhiên xuất hiện biểu ca cũng coi là hài tử đi."

"Khương Daniel, nam, trước mắt tức sẽ nghênh đón 23 tuổi sinh nhật, chỉ so với Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ hơn một tuổi, có thể nói là từ nhỏ đã tại doãn thức bệnh viện lớn lên. Trước sớm bệnh viện làm phúc lợi miễn phí trị liệu cô nhi thời điểm bị viện mồ côi cho đưa đi, sau đó bị phân chia thànhMN bệnh nhân."

"Bệnh viện đối cứu trợ cô nhi một chuyện cũng làm đại lượng tuyên truyền, mặt ngoài là ái tâm cử chỉ, trên thực tế đại khái cuối cùng bị MN tự tiện dùng để làm tật bệnh tương quan nghiên cứu. Bởi vì cùng ngoại giới tiếp xúc thiếu khuyết thiếu rất nhiều thường thức, ngày thường vui thị đồ ngọt, nhất là kẹo mềm."

"Nhập viện sau từng nhiều lần bệnh tình nguy kịch, tốt tại cứu chữa cũng còn tính kịp thời, mấy năm này tình trạng cơ thể có dần dần dấu hiệu chuyển biến tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệm vụ là làm "Biểu ca" bồi bạn hắn, ngay tại lúc đó lặng lẽ từ vị bệnh nhân này trong miệng rút ra có quan hệ MN tin tức. Đây là một cái lâu dài nhiệm vụ, thẳng đến đem MN chân thân cho bắt tới cái kia thiên tài có thể đình chỉ. Có người ao ước nhiệm vụ nhẹ nhõm, cũng có người cảm thấy trường kỳ nhiệm vụ phiền phức, Hà Thanh Vân cảm thấy để cho Ung Thánh Hựu tới làm nhiệm vụ này vừa vặn có thể mài mài tâm tính của hắn, cho nên mới lựa chọn phân phối cho hắn nhiệm vụ này. Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân ngược lại là không quan trọng, hắn chỉ cần tuân theo thượng cấp chỉ thị liền tốt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ở bên cạnh lặng lẽ quan sát đến hai vị này định thời gian thuốc nổ sắc mặt, vững tin không có cái gì nhiều tình trạng về sau mới tiếp tục bắt đầu chỉnh lý văn phòng những vật khác —— cái kia bị bóp nghiến lon nước bị Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay ném đi thành công chính giữa thùng rác trung tâm đồng thời, cũng không cẩn thận đem bên cạnh mảnh vụn cho nện ra.

MN sự kiện là doãn thức bệnh viện trước mắt mới Nhâm viện trưởng Doãn Trí Thánh ủy thác đến Hà Thanh Vân nơi này đến phụ trách, về phần tại sao lựa chọn dạng này tổ chức đến tiến hành xử lý kỳ thật mọi người trong lòng cũng rõ ràng một hai, lại không đề cập tới MN hạng mục dính đến phạm pháp một chút thí nghiệm, tiếp theo đại khái đúng là hiểu rõ không ít cái này chỉ trích viện không thể gặp người sự tình đi. Đợi đến doãn thức bệnh viện bắt đầu truy đến cùng thời điểm vị bác sĩ này liền bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian, trước đó cung cấp tất cả tin tức cũng bị điều tra ra là ngụy tạo, trợ thủ bị phát hiện chết tại tầng cao nhất một cái sớm đã vứt bỏ phòng giải phẫu, chỉ để lại dạng này một cái đã từng từ MN toàn quyền phụ trách bệnh nhân.

"Cho nên hắn là duy nhất đột phá khẩu sao?"

"Ngươi cảm giác đến đáng thương cũng không cách nào, chỉ có thể dạng này."

Hà Thanh Vân nghiêng đầu nhẹ khẽ liếc mắt một cái, cũng không bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lóe lên một cái rồi biến mất chần chờ, chắc là nhìn thấy một trang cuối cùng nam hài ảnh chụp.

Kia cái hài Tử Tiếu phải xác thực xán lạn mà vô hại, mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt lẳng lặng hiện ra thuần chân ánh sáng, một đầu xoã tung cạn màu nâu tóc nhìn xem tinh tế mềm mềm, phần đuôi hơi có chút quyền, hai viên thỏ răng lại có chút hoạt bát, cho dù ai nhìn đều không đành lòng tổn thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường nhiệm vụ đều là đối mặt những cái kia cùng hung cực ác người, có lẽ có quang vinh hoa lệ bề ngoài, kéo xuống da mặt đến giống nhau là một đống ruột bông rách, lần này không giống, Khương Daniel từ nội tâm ra ngoài biểu đều là lẳng lặng một tờ giấy trắng.

"Ngươi có thể làm a? Cái này là không cho phép có thất bại nhiệm vụ."

"Có thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu học được thu liễm cảm xúc đã thật lâu, cũng thật lâu chưa từng gặp qua như vậy sạch sẽ người, nhưng là chỉ cần là Hà Thanh Vân lời nhắn nhủ nhiệm vụ hắn nhất định sẽ đi hoàn thành. Cũng có thể ngắn ngủi tiếp xúc ánh nắng, nhưng cũng không cách nào thoát khỏi đã sớm nhiễm phải vũng bùn. Hà Thanh Vân nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu quả quyết trả lời về sau cũng không nhịn được khe khẽ thở dài, nghĩ đến cái gì giống như lại bù một câu.

"Nói để ngươi muốn đối tiểu hài tử ôn nhu, không cho quên a."

Two feet

Ung Thánh Hựu bị tiểu hộ sĩ đưa vào phòng bệnh thời điểm Khương Daniel chính tại nghiêm túc đối phó trong tay mình một hộp dâu tây sữa bò, nhựa ống hút mũi nhọn không quá duệ cho nên đã tại mấy lần chọc lộng phía dưới gãy nhọn, nhưng mà Khổng bộ tầng kia ngân sắc màng mỏng y nguyên không có phá, giống như là tại kiên trì sau cùng quật cường.

Trẻ tuổi nữ hài lúc đầu làm cái im lặng thủ thế, sợ vị này một thân màu đen lại sắc mặt băng lãnh nam tử hù đến mình trước mắt phụ trách bệnh nhân, nhưng là còn đến không kịp cản Ung Thánh Hựu liền chạy tới Khương Daniel giường ngủ phía trước.

Trong tầm mắt bỗng nhiên xuất hiện đại đoàn màu đen để Khương Daniel có chút lăng, ngẩng đầu một cái đã nhìn thấy một trương biểu lộ xem ra không phải rất thân mật mặt cũng chính nhìn mình chằm chằm —— mặc dù sói chạy kiểu tóc dựng vào lạnh lùng thần sắc lại cùng lập thể ngũ quan hỗn hợp với nhau đến xem xác thực soái khí phải có chút quá phận, hắn nhất thời có chút phản ứng không kịp, lại cũng liền từ lấy người xa lạ này lấy đi ở trong tay sữa bò cùng ống hút.

Hỏi thăm qua mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh ngạc tiểu hộ sĩ về sau Ung Thánh Hựu tại gian phòng bên kia dưới bàn sách trong ngăn kéo tìm được một cái kéo, liền cổng trên bàn cồn cùng sạch sẽ bông trừ độc lau sạch về sau một lần nữa tại ống hút đáy cắt một đao, đem ống hút cắm tốt sau đưa cho trên giường có chút mộng Khương Daniel, quay đầu cũng chưa quên dặn dò y tá về sau gian phòng bên trong tốt nhất đừng xuất hiện loại này sắc bén đồ vật.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, là ngươi bà con xa biểu ca, gần nhất mới..."

"A! Ta biết ờ, y tá tỷ tỷ đã cùng ta nói qua, ta gọi Khương Daniel! . . . Hắc hắc bất quá ngươi cũng hẳn là đã sớm biết."

Khương Daniel có chút ngượng ngùng đem rối tung tóc gãi gãi, màu trắng sữa gương mặt bởi vì ngượng ngùng mà hiện lên nhàn nhạt một tầng màu hồng, toàn bộ lộ ra xúc cảm xem ra càng thêm mềm mại mấy phần, miệng nhỏ hớp lấy dâu tây sữa bò. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, không cần mình giải thích thêm thân phận, viện phương an bài phải cũng coi là chu đáo.

Tiểu hộ sĩ đã không biết lúc nào lặng lẽ lui ra ngoài, phòng lớn như thế lộ ra càng thêm yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại bên giường trên ghế, chỉ có gió chậm rãi vén màn cửa lên ý đồ từ khe hở chui vào.

"... Ách. . . Cái kia, Thánh Hựu ca. . . ? ... Ta có thể gọi như vậy ngài sao?"

"Có thể."

". . . Thánh Hựu ca, Thánh Hựu ca!"

Đạt được đáp ứng về sau người rõ ràng so vừa rồi thiếu chút câu nệ, liền nhìn hướng ánh mắt của đối phương cũng hơi lớn gan một chút, gọi Ung Thánh Hựu mấy âm thanh giống như là tại xác nhận sự tình gì, cũng không còn chỉ là len lén liếc hơn mấy mắt liền tại trong đầu cảnh cáo mình muốn kìm nén, cuối cùng ánh mắt trực tiếp phải thậm chí chằm chằm đến Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm giác đến trên mặt có chút không giải thích được đốt lên, muốn mở miệng lại ngay cả mình cũng không hiểu cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ

—— cái này lần đầu có nhận biết để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi ngẩn người, kết quả uống xong sữa bò người tại đem ống hút cắn dẹp sau lại thình lình toát ra một câu ra, làm hại hắn kém chút từ trên ghế bắn lên đến:

"Ca thật là dễ nhìn, trên mặt nốt ruồi tựa như. . . Ba sao giống như!"

Cái sau hiển nhiên không có có ý thức đến mình vừa mới nói lời có như thế nào trình độ nào đó lực sát thương, chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nháy nháy mắt, vẫn như cũ là bộ kia thiên nhiên dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là nhẫn rất lâu mới khắc chế mình muốn hung hăng một bàn tay phiến thanh tỉnh sự vọng động của mình —— coi như là không muốn hù dọa người kỳ quái này, bởi vì là bệnh nhân mới như vậy.

"Về sau hay là không muốn nói lời như vậy, Khương Daniel."

"Vì cái gì? Bởi vì là thật nhìn rất đẹp mới như vậy nói tới."

"Tóm lại chính là không..."

"Thánh Hựu ca, gọi ta Daniel có được hay không, tên đầy đủ nghe thật hung. . . Ờ... , "

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp tiếp tục mình ngăn lại đối phương không rời đầu hành vi lời nói liền trực tiếp bị cắt đứt, Khương Daniel đến cùng là phản ứng chậm một chút hay là tổng chú ý cùng người khác không giống điểm? Có lẽ cả hai đều có? Kết quả vừa đối đầu ánh mắt liền để Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa hoảng hồn, đối phương ướt sũng ánh mắt cùng mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi cùng một chỗ lắc lắc ung dung tiến đụng vào hắn trong tâm khảm, chóp mũi cùng khóe mắt không biết sao cũng thế mà lập tức liền nổi lên muốn khóc đỏ, giống con rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai Samoyed a... .

Kết quả cuối cùng là Ung Thánh Hựu căn cứ bệnh nhân làm trọng nhiệm vụ làm trọng lý niệm cơ hồ đáp ứng Khương Daniel tất cả yêu cầu, đối phương cũng giống đại cẩu chó xông Ung Thánh Hựu vung lấy hoan, nhiều lần để hắn nhịn không được liền muốn đưa tay vò một thanh Khương Daniel tóc, bất quá cuối cùng muốn rời khỏi phòng bệnh về căn cứ trước đó thời điểm hắn lơ lửng giữa không trung tay cuối cùng vẫn là dừng một chút liền lặng lẽ thu hồi.

"Thánh Hựu ca! . . . Ngày mai sẽ còn tới a?"

"Ừm."

"Hôm nay cùng ca cùng một chỗ rất vui vẻ! Thật, kỳ thật rất lâu không có vui vẻ như vậy qua... Ca là thượng thiên ban cho Daniel lễ vật a? . . . Ngày mai nhất định phải tới ờ? Không muốn chê ta quá ồn ào, cũng không cho phép gạt người ờ!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt tay cầm cái cửa liền muốn dời đi chỗ khác tay không khỏi nắm thật chặt, trong lúc nhất thời có chút không biết làm thế nào, rõ ràng mình bất quá là vì nhiệm vụ mới đến tranh thủ tín nhiệm người, lại đột nhiên như thế bị người cho ỷ lại ở. Nói chuyện trời đất ở giữa cộng lại tối đa cũng liền nửa ngày nhiều một chút, trong đó hữu dụng nội dung càng là cơ hồ không có, bất quá nếu là lâu dài nhiệm vụ đây cũng là không vội tại cái này nhất thời.

... Ngốc tiểu hài, thật sự chính là tiểu hài, quá dễ lừa, . . . Vì cái gì dễ lừa gạt như vậy a, thật là đồ ngốc.

"Ừm. Sẽ không lừa ngươi, ngày mai mang lên thú vị cuốn sách truyện tới thăm ngươi."

"Tốt! ! Ngày mai gặp rồi Thánh Hựu ca."

"Ngày mai gặp."

Three feet

"... Cuối cùng con mèo nhỏ một lần nữa tìm được chủ nhân của nó, bọn hắn từ sau lúc đó không còn có tách ra. . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng khép lại quyển sách trên tay bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say khuôn mặt xuất thần, ngay cả hô hấp của mình đều tinh tế cẩn thận ngừng lại, sợ một cái không chú ý liền quấy nhiễu người ngọt mộng.

Khoảng thời gian này hắn hiểu rõ gia hỏa này rất nhiều, đều là chỉ dựa vào tư liệu không cách nào đạt được nhận biết. Tỉ như Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên tiểu hài tử tính cách, tỉ như son môi cùng tắm rửa sữa phương diện này cố chấp lấy nhất định phải dùng mật đào vị, tỉ như thích nghe cố sự, tỉ như bình thường tùy tiện nhưng là kỳ thật rất sợ quỷ cùng côn trùng, có lúc khí lực cũng ngoài ý muốn rất lớn —— có một lần Ung Thánh Hựu tại đến trên đường gặp phải trước đó cừu gia, mặc dù không có tốn bao nhiêu thời gian liền xử lý xong, nhưng trên cánh tay hay là trầy da một điểm, không nghĩ tới bị mắt sắc tiểu hài phát hiện ra, dùng sức bắt được cổ tay của hắn khăng khăng muốn giúp đỡ băng bó kỹ mới bằng lòng buông tay, sau đó cũng vì quá dùng sức bóp ra dấu đỏ nói liên tục xin lỗi.

Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay là hơi lạnh, lòng bàn tay nhưng lại là nóng bỏng, băng bó kỹ thuật thành thạo, cười giải thích nói là bởi vì chính mình nguyên lai rất dễ dàng làm bị thương mình cho nên có kinh nghiệm.

Trong lúc ngủ mơ Khương Daniel so bình thường càng lộ ra bập bẹ hết thảy, gương mặt nhẹ nhàng phồng lên, thỉnh thoảng sẽ lầm bầm vài câu Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không hiểu chuyện hoang đường hoặc là mài mài răng, khuôn mặt bởi vì ngủ được an ổn mà mũm mĩm hồng hồng —— kỳ thật đại bộ phận thời điểm Khương Daniel đều là tái nhợt, bởi vì thân thể không tốt, nhân viên y tế nói hắn kỳ thật tuyệt phần lớn thời gian rất yên tĩnh, mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu đến mới sẽ như vậy hoạt bát.

Ung Thánh Hựu có nhìn qua Khương Daniel cuốn lên quần áo bệnh nhân tay áo, hai cánh tay trên cánh tay đều bổ lấy Thanh Thanh tử tử châm dấu vết, ba ngày hai đầu chích truyền dịch hắn sớm đã thành thói quen, thích ăn kẹo mềm cũng là bởi vì thuốc quá đắng chát cho nên trình độ nào đó đối đồ ngọt có tính ỷ lại.

Bất quá chí ít Khương Daniel cái đầu hay là hơi có thể khiến người ta vui mừng một chút, không phải cái gì thổi liền ngã đậu giá đỗ, đúng là vạn hạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến về sau Khương Daniel lại dần dần bị quen phải dưỡng thành mỗi ngày giữa trưa ngủ trưa trước đó muốn Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình đọc truyện cổ tích mới bằng lòng ngủ "Thói quen xấu", gần nhất trầm mê chính là hiện tại bản này giảng mèo con không cẩn thận lạc đường cuối cùng cùng chủ nhân một lần nữa gặp lại vẽ bản, đã liên tục nghe gần hai tuần cũng còn không có cảm thấy dính.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết vì cái gì mình không có cách nào cự tuyệt Khương Daniel yêu cầu, có lẽ là từ đối với hắn tình cảnh đồng tình, có lẽ là xuất từ mình lừa gạt dạng này thuần chân người áy náy, lại hoặc là cả hai đều có.

Khương Daniel bên này rất tốt lời nói khách sáo, bất quá tại trong miệng hắn MN là cái ôn nhu mà hài hước người, là cứu mình tính mệnh người, đối với cái này Khương Daniel một mực rất cảm kích cũng rất sùng kính, Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhẫn tâm vạch trần qua MN chân thực dụng ý, chí ít muốn cho cái này đại nam hài hơi lưu một chút xíu mỹ hảo hồi ức —— nếu như cùng với mình cũng là thật vui vẻ liền tốt nhất.

Tại hai người ở chung ở giữa Khương Daniel "So trước kia càng thêm sáng sủa", nhân viên y tế là nói như vậy, nói là so với trước kia cũng càng phối hợp trị liệu rất nhiều —— đang ăn thuốc loại phương diện này bên trên, bất quá có lẽ cũng là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm ngặt ước thúc —— bây giờ chính làm làm bạn điều kiện tiến hành thi hành bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tốt lắm giao tế năng lực tựa hồ cũng có tăng trưởng, trước kia tại trong tổ chức hắn có thể trò chuyện lời nói lại nguyện ý nói chuyện người chỉ có Hà Thanh Vân cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai người, hiện tại cũng có thể cùng y tá hỏi một chút Khương Daniel tình huống lại hơi miễn cưỡng hàn huyên hai câu.

Hắn đang thay đổi. Mà hắn cũng vì chính mình cải biến mà sợ hãi.

"Ca, ta nghĩ nuôi mèo."

"Không được."

"Nhưng là thật rất đáng yêu a! Lông xù. . . ."

Đây là từ khi nghe mèo con cố sự đến nay, không biết lần thứ mấy đến từ Khương Daniel thỉnh cầu, bởi vì bệnh viện quy định cùng sự kiện khả thi cực thấp, mà lại lúc đầu đối phương hệ hô hấp cũng không tốt lắm, nếu như đến lúc đó lông mèo còn khắp nơi đều là... Đơn thuần vì bệnh nhân suy nghĩ, dù sao nếu là mất đi Khương Daniel manh mối liền sẽ tất cả đều đoạn mất, trước mắt đôi câu vài lời bên trong liên quan tới MN tin tức cũng tạm thời còn chưa đủ dùng, mình...

"—— kia ca coi như Niel Miêu Miêu!"

? ? ? !

"... Nói đùa cái gì a đồ ngốc!"

", đau quá. . . . Ca... . Không nên đối với bệnh nhân nhẹ một chút sao, "

"Ai bảo ngươi đột nhiên? ?"

Khương Daniel ủy khuất lau trán kia phiến bởi vì tiếp nhận đầy cõi lòng yêu thương bạo lật mà thấy đau làn da, miệng bên trong tiếp tục không ngừng lầm bầm lầu bầu, vụng trộm nhìn hai mắt người sắc mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận thu tay lại, nhưng lại chịu thua đưa tay đi lau tiểu hài khóe mắt treo liền muốn đến rơi xuống nước mắt đậu đậu.

Loại thời điểm này Khương Daniel mới không muốn phối hợp, xoay người đi không để Ung Thánh Hựu đụng, ôm đầu gối một bên nhíu lại mặt một bên sinh ra ngột ngạt, mặc cho đối phương làm sao đâm đâm bả vai đều không quay đầu lại, cuộn lên đến giống con con tôm đồng dạng, kết quả lại tại bị đột nhiên đâm trúng trên lưng ngứa thịt thời điểm xì hơi. Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn cái bộ dáng này cảm thấy buồn cười cực, nhịn không được lại nhiều đâm hai lần

—— lần này con tôm quen, toàn bộ mà trốn vào trong chăn.

"Daniel —— Daniel ——?"

"Daniel không tại!"

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bộ dáng này, bình thường gia hỏa này nói những lời gì đều không xấu hổ, huyên náo Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ nhiều lần mặt, bây giờ bộ dáng tức giận cũng là phá lệ đáng yêu. Ung Thánh Hựu lại xích lại gần nghĩ đưa tay đâm đâm chăn mền hở ra một đoàn, thình lình lại vừa vặn nghênh tiếp bỗng nhiên vén chăn lên chống lên thân Khương Daniel.

Quá gần.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau lúc này mơ hồ có thể cảm nhận được đến từ đối phương ấm áp hơi thở, tựa hồ chỉ cần lại nhiều cho một chút thời gian Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể đếm rõ ràng đối phương chớp lấy tiệp có bao nhiêu cây, hoặc là biết Khương Daniel hôm nay là không phải cũng dùng mật đào vị son môi. Khương Daniel có chút phiền não có nên hay không tiếp tục tới gần, đem ánh mắt ngừng tại Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi viên thứ nhất cúc áo bên trên —— viên kia vô luận lạnh nóng đều tốt chụp lấy nút thắt. Trên thực tế không có phiền não thật lâu, tại Ung Thánh Hựu thoát đi trước đó Khương Daniel lần nữa bắt được cổ tay của hắn, chỉ bất quá lần này rất nhẹ.

Cũng chỉ là nhẹ nhàng hướng phương hướng của mình một vùng, giống như nguyện chạm đến phần môi tràn mở mềm mại.

Four feet

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta nghĩ nuôi mèo là thật. Bây giờ muốn nói thích ca, cũng là thật."

"... Không, ngươi cái gì cũng không biết."

"Ca chẳng lẽ không thích ta sao? . . . ."

"Ngươi không biết! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức tránh thoát bắt lấy mình cái tay kia, có chút tức hổn hển đối người rống to, rõ ràng là được tỏ tình nhưng là hắn càng nghĩ càng có chút khổ sở, bởi vì chính mình là hắn bạn chơi? Bởi vì hắn căn bản không tiếp xúc qua người khác, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không dễ dàng đối một cái lừa gạt một sát thủ nói ra lời như vậy, nếu như Khương Daniel biết chân tướng...

Đây hết thảy đều không công bằng, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền tất cả đều đi nhầm quỹ tích.

"... . . . Ca, . . . Ngày mai ta còn gặp được ngươi đi... ."

"Khương Daniel, chúng ta tốt nhất về sau mãi mãi cũng không muốn gặp lại."

"Nào có ngươi nói không gặp liền không gặp?"

"Ta nói ta không muốn đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mắt nhanh đè lại liền muốn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia phóng đi Hà Thanh Vân, một bên đưa chén nước cho Hà Thanh Vân để hắn thở thông suốt, một bên dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn lại tiếp tục nói lung tung, Ung Thánh Hựu cứng cổ cố chấp đem Hà Thanh Vân cho nhìn qua, cái sau cầm trong tay nước uống một hơi cạn sạch về sau đem cái chén ném đi qua, sát Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu sợi tóc đạp nát ở phía sau trên tường. Ung Thánh Hựu biết Hà Thanh Vân là vốn là không nghĩ đập trúng hắn, dù sao muốn làm tổ chức lão đại cũng không thể là chính xác đều không có một phế vật.

"Tiểu tử ngươi sẽ không là rớt xuống ôn nhu hương bên trong quá lâu thích người ta đi?"

". . . Ta không có."

"Hừ. Ngươi tiểu tâm tư không cần ở trước mặt ta giấu."

Hà Thanh Vân thuận thế tại cái ghế một bên ngồi xuống đến, ôm lấy khóe miệng lộ ra có chút nụ cười giễu cợt, dùng một cái tay chống đỡ cái cằm, một cái khác tùy ý gảy mấy lần tóc mái. Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch môi chỉ là đem ánh mắt chuyển qua trên sàn nhà, dài tiệp che khuất đáy mắt phun trào gợn sóng.

"Lúc trước thế nhưng là ta đem ngươi kiếm về, ánh mắt ngươi không nháy mắt ta đều có thể biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản không gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, trước lúc này hắn gọi Ung Thành Vũ, Ung Thành Vũ là cô nhi, khi còn bé một đoạn thời gian rất dài đều lưu lạc đầu đường cái chủng loại kia, trận kia chỉ có ngẫu nhiên gặp phải một con lang thang chó con cùng hắn trở thành hảo bằng hữu, kết quả đằng sau hắn liền bị một sát thủ tổ chức cho để mắt tới —— không có người thân, không có lo lắng, vừa vặn thích hợp dùng để bồi dưỡng mầm mống. Ung Thành Vũ cái tên này cũng là tổ chức sát thủ lên, bất quá tại mang đi hắn thời điểm hắn năn nỉ tổ chức đem con kia chó lang thang cũng mang lên, những người kia đang thương thảo về sau đồng ý.

Ngay từ đầu bọn hắn lừa hắn nói là cái thu nhận tiểu hài địa phương, kết quả đi về sau mới phát hiện là cái giết người tổ chức, nhưng là trẻ con không có cách nào cự tuyệt, từ đây hắn bắt đầu bị ép cầm lấy đao cùng súng loại hình vũ khí bắt đầu học làm sao vật lộn. Tổ chức huấn luyện tựa như là một cái có được tinh tế quy hoạch trò chơi sinh tồn, mạnh được yếu thua, chỉ có trở nên càng mạnh mới có thể còn sống.

Tiểu hài chỉ có thể ôm chó con co rúm lại tại mấy chục người ở giữa nơi hẻo lánh, chỉ có một cái số hiệu 825, dần dần vết thương trên người biến nhiều, nhưng cũng từ từ có được một cái nhỏ hẹp phòng một người. Vô luận huấn luyện như thế nào vất vả, chỉ cần có thể tại kết thúc một ngày lượng về sau trở lại mình nho nhỏ xứ sở hắn liền rất may mắn. Nơi này hài tử ở trong rèn luyện không còn đơn thuần, hắn bị lừa lấy ăn xong mấy cái đau khổ về sau rốt cuộc minh bạch sự thật này, mặc dù mình nhà không nguyện ý gạt người, nhưng cũng sẽ không lại bị lừa.

Mà con kia nho nhỏ chó cũng tại dần dần lớn lên, cũng rất ngoan ngoãn, sẽ nhẹ nhàng liếm láp chỗ đau của hắn, phảng phất tổn thương trên người mình nhẹ nhàng nức nở chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực cọ hai lần. Tiểu hài cũng rất sủng nó, sẽ tiết kiệm mỗi tuần mỗi người định lượng nước nóng tỉ mỉ cho nó tắm rửa, lúc này hắn mới biết được con chó này nguyên lai màu lông là tuyết trắng, chỉ là tại cực kỳ cuộc sống trước kia lý trưởng kỳ che đậy tại bụi đất nhiễm. Hắn sẽ cùng nó giảng thì thầm, cẩu cẩu cũng bộ dáng rất chăm chú, thỉnh thoảng ngẩng đầu cắn hai ngụm tiểu hài cổ áo —— nếu như không có trừ tốt. Phi thường về sau thời điểm hắn mới biết được cái này càng dài càng lớn phảng phất vô bờ bến gia hỏa chủng loại là Samoyed a.

Tiểu hài sẽ cùng cẩu cẩu giảng huấn luyện lúc sự tình, giảng mình sợ hãi cùng chán ghét, giảng cuối cùng khảo thí, hi vọng mình không phải trở thành những cái kia cuối cùng mấy tên —— hắn biết mỗi lần khảo nghiệm cuối cùng mấy tên đều bị đào thải trở thành người ở phía trên huấn luyện vật hi sinh.

Tiểu hài cũng xác thực tại sau cùng khảo thí bên trong thành tích coi như không tệ, thế là đạt được "Ung Thành Vũ" cái tên này, khi Ung Thành Vũ coi là hôm nay ma luyện cuối cùng kết thúc mình có thể đi về nghỉ thời điểm, người ở phía trên nói cho hắn còn có cái cuối cùng cuối cùng khảo thí, vừa mới chỉ là đối năng lực cao thấp xác định và đánh giá, hiện tại cái này mới là nhận định đối tổ chức trung tâm khảo hạch.

Ung Thành Vũ rất bất an, chẳng lẽ là bia ngắm biến Thành chân nhân sao, những cái kia trở thành vật hi sinh tiểu hài đều là như thế này bị giết chết sao? Tại trù trừ rất lâu mới mở ra cánh cửa kia về sau, lần đầu tiên không nhìn thấy bất luận kẻ nào bóng dáng lúc hắn còn hơi có chút nhẹ nhàng thở ra, sau đó Ung Thành Vũ liền đi không được, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình huyết dịch khắp người đều tại đảo lưu, rét lạnh một nháy mắt từ lòng bàn chân lan tràn đến đỉnh đầu.

Hắn Samoyed a, giống thường ngày, từ nơi hẻo lánh quơ cái đuôi, cười, vui chơi, hướng hắn chạy tới.

Five feet

Ung Thành Vũ cầm súng tay một mực đang phát run, Samoyed a lộ ra tiếu dung lay lấy hắn ống quần, một lúc sau lại ý thức được ngày bình thường người sẽ không như vậy thờ ơ, buông ra móng vuốt cúi đầu xuống giống như là tại nghĩ lại mình đã làm sai điều gì, cái đuôi cùng lỗ tai đều gục xuống. Thưởng thức hắn năng lực tiền bối có lẽ là ra ngoài không đành lòng hạt giống tốt bởi vì cái này điểm tâm mềm thất bại, lại có lẽ là nhớ tới kinh nghiệm của mình, ở trên cấp rốt cục không kiên nhẫn đi ra ngoài tại đóng cửa trước nói cuối cùng cho ba phút thời điểm, từ phía sau cưỡng ép đem Ung Thành Vũ nhấn trong ngực mình, che Ung Thành Vũ con mắt, cầm Ung Thành Vũ tay, bóp cò.

Samoyed a không bao lâu liền ngay cả tiếng nghẹn ngào cũng không có, kết quả cái kia tiền bối về sau cũng bị xử trí rơi, mà một thân một mình Ung Thành Vũ cầm lấy súng, đi tại trên mũi đao, liếm lấy máu tươi, từng bước một tê liệt mình, rất sắp trở thành trong tổ chức đỉnh tiêm sát thủ một trong. Cuối cùng hắn chỗ ở tổ chức bị Hà Thanh Vân tổ chức cho ngay cả ổ diệt đi, Hà Thanh Vân tại cuối cùng xem xét tình huống thời điểm mới nhìn thấy nơi hẻo lánh bên trong ngồi không nhúc nhích Ung Thành Vũ —— hắn không cần thiết lại bán mạng, cũng * không có cái gì có thể quải niệm. Khi đó Ung Thành Vũ 17 tuổi.

Sau đó cũng chính là nói tới "Bị Hà Thanh Vân nhặt về đi", Hà Thanh Vân cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều đợi hắn rất tốt, cũng không thâm cứu quá khứ của hắn, mọi người kỳ thật đều trong lòng biết một hai. Hà Thanh Vân nói là bị lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia quật cường ánh mắt hấp dẫn, sự thật chứng minh hắn cũng không có nhìn nhầm, Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực không thấp, mà Hà Thanh Vân tổ chức cũng không phải chuyên môn giết người tổ chức —— không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ bọn hắn sẽ không dễ dàng động dùng vũ lực thủ đoạn, nói tóm lại tiếp ủy thác cũng càng có khuynh hướng điều tra loại.

"Nếu như ngươi thích hắn ta cũng sẽ không ngăn cản ngươi, ta lại không phải không hiểu nhân ý."

". . . Ta thật không có..."

"Dừng lại dừng lại, mức này cũng không cần đối ca nói láo đi? Hắn lại không phải mục tiêu, đợi đến sự tình đều kết thúc về sau ca có thể cân nhắc nghĩ cách để các ngươi song túc song phi a. . . Chờ chút, ngươi cái biểu tình này là bị cự tuyệt sao? Ai một cổ nhóc đáng thương. . ."

"Đều nói không có! Ta biết ta sẽ đi! Được rồi! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu lần này là thật có chút nhụt chí thấp cúi đầu của mình, hắn cũng không biết mình đến cùng có thích hay không Khương Daniel, nhưng là đối với mình lừa gạt hắn, hắn đần độn cáo bạch sự tình quả thật có chút cảm giác khó chịu, cuối cùng tại Hà Thanh Vân cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai người giống như cười mà không phải cười ánh mắt hạ đành phải mau chóng rời đi nơi này. Tại đi bệnh viện trên đường hắn cố ý so bình thường đi vòng thêm một đoạn đường, trên đường đi dùng chân giết hại lấy ven đường cục đá, liên quan tới chính mình, chính hắn cũng không rõ lắm tâm ý của mình.

Cái bóng đen kia chính là tại hắn sắp đến Khương Daniel ở vào 12 tầng phòng bệnh lúc xuất hiện, hắn chỉ cảm thấy một trận kình phong hướng hắn bỗng nhiên đánh tới, vô ý thức đón đỡ thời điểm mới cảm nhận được người đến khí lực lớn bao nhiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng tại lâu dài rèn luyện hạ cũng không kém, cho dù là mấy năm qua này nhiệm vụ không hề giống lấy trước như vậy hung hiểm, nhưng là tốc độ của đối phương từ đầu đến cuối chiếm thượng phong.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ trận này đánh nhau nếu như tiếp tục nữa, hắn bình thường am hiểu tốc chiến rất tại đánh lâu dài, khẳng định như vậy sẽ ăn càng nhờ có hơn, thế là bắt đầu dần dần chuyển thủ thành công, đối phương hẳn là cũng không ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể tình thế dần lên, một cái ngây người liền để động tác thả chậm rất nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy cái này sơ hở đối người áo đen một cái khuỷu tay kích sau trở tay mượn lực đem hắn ném qua vai tại trước mặt mình chế trụ. Lúc này hành lang góc rẽ không đúng lúc truyền đến tiếng bước chân, bị chế người ở cũng rõ ràng là liều mạng hẳn phải chết đến, từ đế giày rút ra môt cây chủy thủ đối Ung Thánh Hựu đâm quá khứ, mà Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức liền tách ra nhân thủ cổ tay ý đồ chuyển đổi chủy thủ phương hướng, kết quả thẳng tắp xóa cổ của đối phương.

"... Thánh. . . Thánh Hựu ca... ... ?"

Theo thanh âm quen thuộc run rẩy vang lên còn có chủy thủ ầm rơi xuống đất thanh âm, cùng người tới trong tay đồ vật rơi xuống đất thanh âm —— dâu tây sữa bò cùng máu đều mở đầy đất hoa. Ung Thánh Hựu thật không dám quay đầu, cuối cùng vẫn là đối mặt Khương Daniel muốn nói lại thôi mặt, có chút bất đắc dĩ mà tự giễu giơ lên một vòng tiếu dung, Khương Daniel ở giữa đột nhiên cảm giác được rất khó chịu.

"Cho nên nói, ngươi cái gì cũng không biết a. Ta chính là làm loại này nghề người, làm sao, sợ hãi? Hù dọa ngươi rồi?"

"... Không phải ca. . . Ta..."

"Đi nhanh lên a! Giống kẻ ngốc đồng dạng. !"

"Ta không muốn."

Khương Daniel ngữ khí là chưa bao giờ có kiên định, bước về phía Ung Thánh Hựu bộ pháp cũng thế, đầu óc của hắn xưa nay sẽ không quá nhiều do dự, mà hắn cũng nguyện ý đi làm mình muốn làm sự tình —— hắn rốt cục lần thứ nhất ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu đại não có chút đứng máy, gia hỏa này quả nhiên là đồ ngốc mới có thể tại dạng này trông thấy chân tướng bộ phận về sau còn như vậy đi?

"Ca, cho tới nay, rất vất vả đi."

"Ca tất cả ta đều thích, bởi vì là ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình cũng bị đồ ngốc này đồ ngốc khí tức cho truyền nhiễm, không phải cũng không biết lái bắt đầu có chút lưu luyến cái này ôm ấp ấm áp, cũng không làm bất luận cái gì giãy dụa, thậm chí tại Khương Daniel mới mở miệng thời điểm liền ẩm ướt hốc mắt, quá mất mặt. Hai cái lẫn nhau thích đồ ngốc ôm nhau cùng một chỗ thật cũng chỉ có thể là không có thuốc chữa.

"Ta thích ca. Ca biết đến đi. . . . Ca cũng thử thích ta một cái đi?"

"Đồ ngốc. Hỗn đản."

"... Ta thật là vô tội a. . . ? Đột nhiên bị ca nói như vậy."

"Ngậm miệng, không nên động, không thể yên lặng ôm một hồi à."

Six feet

"Ung Thánh Hựu thích Khương Daniel ——! Khương Daniel cũng thích Ung Thánh... Ngô ngô ngô!"

"Nhao nhao chết rồi. . . !"

Khương Daniel dùng ánh mắt đối Ung Thánh Hựu che mình miệng không để tùy ý phát biểu sự tình biểu thị bất mãn, cái sau sớm đã đỏ thấu thính tai, trẻ tuổi đệ đệ bỗng nhiên trong đầu có cái để người buông tay biện pháp tốt, cũng không bay nhảy, liền ngồi lẳng lặng, sau đó lè lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm che tại mình trên môi đầu ngón tay. —— rất tốt, buông tay, mình cũng lại bị đánh.

"Ca ca vì cái gì đối thích người thô bạo như vậy nha, ta nghe y tá tỷ tỷ đều nói có người thích liền nên sủng ái a ——."

"Là ngươi lão là như thế này làm chút chuyện kỳ quái đi, ?"

"Kia, ta hôm nay muốn ôm ca ca ngủ."

"Được."

Lúc trước hành lang ở giữa đánh nhau vết tích cùng thi thể Ung Thánh Hựu đã thông tri Hà Thanh Vân bên kia để người đến xử lý, tại xử lý thời điểm xác nhận tên này người áo đen là MN ủy thác tới, mục tiêu hẳn là Khương Daniel, không nghĩ gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi. Mà bọn hắn cũng xác nhận một cái tin tức, tại tối mai lúc sáu giờ MN sẽ xuất hiện tại bệnh viện khu A, bất quá Hà Thanh Vân cảm thấy đây là tới từ MN một cái chủ động mời —— dù sao trước đó đầu mối không nhiều sự tình không có khả năng trống rỗng xuất hiện một đầu lớn manh mối, hơn phân nửa là MN chủ động thả ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết ngày mai tình huống sẽ như thế nào, bất quá một trận đánh nhau xem ra không thể tránh được. Cho nên hắn đáp ứng Khương Daniel ngủ lại, mặc dù này làm sao nhìn đều giống như đối tràn ngập ẩn số tương lai một cái sớm đền bù.

"Đã ba giờ rưỡi sáng, còn không khốn a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem quyển sách trên tay phóng tới một bên trên bàn sách, ổ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực song tay vẫn hắn eo đại nam hài đưa tay dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đem người thẳng tắp trên sống mũi mang lấy viền vàng kính mắt câu xuống tới, chống đỡ đứng người dậy tại đối phương có chút hơi lạnh trên môi rơi xuống nhẹ nhàng lại mềm nhũn một hôn. Đối phương hiển nhiên là nháy mắt đỏ thính tai, lại đem bình thường sẽ nói phàn nàn hoặc là bình thường sẽ xuất hiện hành hung một trận tại sau khi thở dài đều cho nén trở về, chỉ là lẳng lặng nhếch môi hơi dùng sức vò mấy cái Khương Daniel rối tung tóc.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu đang cố gắng kiên trì chơi Ung Thánh Hựu góc áo ý đồ xua đuổi bối rối , dựa theo bác sĩ dặn dò hắn nên mười một giờ liền đi ngủ, nhưng là hôm nay đã Ung Thánh Hựu phá lệ lưu lại, cho nên hắn tuyệt không nghĩ mình ngủ trước.

Nói không nên lời nguyên nhân, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được rất khó chịu, thế là đem đối phương eo lại vòng gấp mấy phần, thanh âm bởi vậy có chút buồn buồn.

"Ta thích ca ca, ca ca biết đến đi."

"Vẫn luôn biết. Bởi vì ta cũng thích Daniel."

Sáng ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi bệnh viện thời điểm Khương Daniel còn đang ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn đẩy ra trên trán loạn phát về sau lưu lại trương nói ban đêm trở lại tờ giấy liền rời đi, sau khi trở về tiếp nhận tự nhiên là mình hai vị thân yêu ca ca gió bão rửa sạch, bất quá hắn cũng nhếch miệng không ngại —— bởi vì sự tình chính là như vậy rồi. Trong tổ chức hay là rất khẩn trương, dù sao mục tiêu lần này so với trước kia bất kỳ lần nào đều muốn lộ ra không biết được nhiều, Hà Thanh Vân dặn dò Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên người mang nhiều thanh chủy thủ cùng súng. Chạng vạng tối thời tiết thực đang tính thật là tốt, ráng chiều là hoa mỹ ấm quýt, mấy cái về chim bay qua. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hà Thanh Vân hai người tại khu A kiến trúc tầng cao nhất thiết mai phục, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại hạ tầng phòng quan sát phụ trách quan sát động tĩnh, khi tất yếu đi lên tiếp viện.

Cũng là không có một tia báo hiệu, nghiêng hậu phương xông lại một cái bóng đen thẳng tắp chạy Hà Thanh Vân đi, Hà Thanh Vân đem người xóa bỏ về sau từ nơi không xa chậm rãi vang lên một trận tiếng vỗ tay, một người mặc màu trắng áo dài người chậm rãi đi tới, bên người còn đi theo một người áo đen.

"Mẫn Huyền, ngươi đi lên cùng một chỗ, ẩn nấp một điểm."

Tại thông qua tai nghe hạ đạt chỉ lệnh sau Hà Thanh Vân chậm rãi rời đi ẩn thân địa phương, cùng tới đối lập, Ung Thánh Hựu tại một bên khác ẩn thân địa điểm lặng lẽ móc ra súng đến để phòng tình thế cải biến, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rất nhanh liền đi lên cùng hắn thành công tụ hợp.

"Bệnh viện người ở phía trên thật đúng là là đại thủ bút a, vì bắt ta như vậy một cái nho nhỏ bác sĩ, vất vả các vị rồi?"

"Ngươi chính là MN? Nghiên cứu của ngươi hạng mục rất nhiều đều là phạm pháp."

"Không phải liền là nhân thể thí nghiệm sao? Cải tạo một hai cái không ai muốn con rơi có cái gì không tốt. Còn không phải cái này chỉ trích viện trước đồng ý ta hạng mục, không phải ta có thể tiến hành lâu như vậy sao? Bọn hắn là xem ta thành quả sắp ra cho nên muốn nuốt một mình!"

"Bất kể như thế nào, chúng ta đã tiếp cái này ủy thác, còn phiền phức ngài đừng để song phương đều phí công phí sức."

"Hừ hừ, các ngươi không phải đã từng gặp qua ta vật thí nghiệm một đời cùng đời thứ hai sao, ta mấy năm nay đến vì đời thứ ba tốn hao bao nhiêu tâm huyết? Cũng không phải bọn hắn muốn cầm đi liền có thể lấy đi, hiện tại liền để các ngươi tìm hiểu một chút đời thứ ba lực lượng."

MN tiếu dung rõ ràng dữ tợn, từ trong túi móc ra một cái cùng loại với điều khiển từ xa đồ vật, Hà Thanh Vân trong lòng thầm kêu một tiếng không tốt, kết quả vừa muốn xông tới cướp đi điều khiển từ xa liền bị đứng tại MN bên cạnh một mực không hề động qua bóng đen cho cản lại, tại MN đè xuống ấn phím đồng thời nặng nề mà huy quyền, lực lượng to đến có chút quá phận khủng bố, thẳng bức phải Hà Thanh Vân hướng về sau lui mấy bước. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xông đi lên ngăn lại người áo đen quyền thứ hai, thuận thế liên phát ba súng, có hai súng bị tránh thoát, cuối cùng một súng thẳng bên trong đầu vai, nhưng đối phương tựa như không có cảm giác đau tiếp tục đi tới, hành động bên trên cơ hồ không có có nhận đến mảy may trở ngại.

Hà Thanh Vân cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy không thể cùng người đến trực tiếp liều mạng liền tiên triều lui lại một khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp người áo đen truy kích thời điểm trước một bước vọt tớiMN trước mặt một thương kích bên trong người đầu gối sau đem nó vặn ngã, không nghĩ tới MN ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu là đến cướp đoạt điều khiển từ xa vậy mà trực tiếp đem đồ vật ném sân thượng, mà một bên người áo đen mất đi khống chế về sau hiển nhiên hành vi càng thêm bạo tẩu một chút, đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho ném tới một bên một mảnh vứt bỏ cái bàn chồng bên trong đi, cái sau bị gậy gỗ đâm trung hậu eo nhất thời chậm không đến.

"Nói! Làm sao ngừng! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem MN xách lên về sau lần nữa đem hắn quẳng xuống đất, hắn cũng muốn đi chi viện Hà Thanh Vân bên kia nhưng là hiển nhiên nơi này là một cái mấu chốt. MN không ngờ tới mình sẽ bị đơn độc áp chế, luống cuống dọa đến trên mặt đất run rẩy nửa ngày cũng không đứng dậy được, huống chi một cái chân đã bị phế sạch, nghĩ đến mình vừa mới đem điều khiển từ xa ném đại lâu cử động vậy mà si ngốc cười lên

"Ta căn bản là không có thiết trí dừng lại chương trình ha ha ha ha ha, ngươi có điều khiển từ xa cũng không hề dùng, ngươi hiện tại kiếm về nhìn a, tìm tới đình chỉ khóa cũng coi là ta thua, ha ha ha ha ha. . ."

Biết được không cách nào đình chỉ sự tình sau Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đầu hỏa khí càng sâu, trực tiếp đem MN chụp ngất đi, dù sao phải để lại người sống, vừa quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Hà Thanh Vân bị ngã đến đi một bên, mà chủy thủ trong tay của hắn cũng xẹt qua người áo đen khuôn mặt, khối kia màu đen vải cuối cùng vẫn là rơi xuống, theo người kia quay đầu động tác bị quăng đến trên mặt đất.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền đi không được, hắn chỉ cảm thấy mình huyết dịch khắp người đều tại đảo lưu, rét lạnh một nháy mắt từ lòng bàn chân lan tràn đến đỉnh đầu. Hắn sớm nên nghĩ tới, bị dùng để làm nhân thể thí nghiệm đều là MN toàn quyền phụ trách bệnh nhân, bị khống chế cũng thế.

Hắn Daniel, không giống với ngày xưa, từ phương kia lạnh lùng, giơ chủy thủ hướng hắn vọt tới.

Our Love Is Buried Under Six Feet .

". . . Daniel."

Chiếp ầy lấy đem cái tên này phun ra môi tế giống như là muốn dùng hết Ung Thánh Hựu suốt đời khí lực, nhưng là lại tại lúc này lộ ra vô cùng chân thật, quen thuộc khuôn mặt ở trước mắt bỗng nhiên phóng đại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vững tin mình trông thấy đối phương mờ mịt ánh mắt có một tia buông lỏng, điểm này giống như là cuối cùng một cọng cỏ cứu mạng treo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, nhưng điểm này không đủ để chèo chống đối phương tìm về lý trí, Ung Thánh Hựu không nỡ tiến công chỉ có thể từng bước lui lại phòng thủ, đồng thời chưa từ bỏ ý định ý đồ tiếp tục cùng Khương Daniel giao lưu.

"Daniel! ! Daniel! Ta là Ung Thánh Hựu a. . . !"

Khương Daniel hướng Ung Thánh Hựu vung lưỡi đao động tác ngừng lại một chút, tại nhíu chặt lông mày về sau toát ra rõ ràng thống khổ.

"... Lúc trước. . . Có một con mèo nhỏ... Nó có màu đen da lông... Cùng. . . Cùng một cái rất yêu chủ nhân của nó..."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên trốn tránh một bên ý đồ cùng Khương Daniel giảng thuật một chút sự tình trước kia, nhưng là hiệu quả đều không hiểu rõ lắm hiển, cuối cùng hắn dứt khoát quyết định chắc chắn bắt đầu giảng cái kia niệm vô số lần, lẫn nhau sớm đã thuộc nằm lòng cố sự, mặc dù là tránh né công kích đứt quãng, nhưng là cũng có thể thấy đối phương biểu lộ càng lớn buông lỏng, bất quá bởi vì dạng này phân tâm Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân hay là treo không ít màu. Mà hắn quay đầu thời điểm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính nâng súng ý đồ đánh trúng Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức lập tức hướng Khương Daniel bổ nhào qua, hai người cùng nhau ngã nhào trên đất, mà Khương Daniel dao găm trong tay cũng đúng lúc đâm trúng Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, nhiễm lên gương mặt máu tươi để hắn nháy mắt thanh tỉnh không ít.

"Thánh... Thánh Hựu. . . Thánh Hựu ca, rời đi ta... Có được hay không... . . . ."

"... Hỗn đản. Rõ ràng là ngươi nói trước đi tiếp nhận ta hết thảy."

Khương Daniel cố gắng ý đồ đoạt về thân thể quyền chủ động, cuối cùng vẫn là hoảng sợ ngậm lấy nước mắt nức nở nhìn xem mình giơ tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho vén đến đi một bên, đầu đau muốn nứt, hắn lung la lung lay không bị khống chế lúc đứng lên Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới đem đâm trên cánh tay chủy thủ cho rút ra, nước mắt nháy mắt theo gương mặt chảy xuống, cùng bụi đất cùng một chỗ nhiễm hoa khuôn mặt. Hắn ép mình lui lại, ép mình rời xa Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là đối phương lại trước một bước tới gần sau chậm rãi dùng sức ôm lấy chính mình.

"Daniel hết thảy ta đều thích."

But Love Can Heal The Doomed Ending .

"Làm sao vậy, Niel, lại làm ác mộng rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đem Khương Daniel cho tỉnh lại, vừa tỉnh người bởi vì mới ác mộng mà mồ hôi ẩm ướt, nghĩ đến trong mộng cảnh tượng có chút ủy khuất rút vào lớn tuổi người yêu trong ngực, ngẩng đầu hướng người tác hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu hôn hôn Khương Daniel cái trán ôn nhu dỗ dành, chỉ chốc lát sau đối phương lại lần nữa an ổn tiến vào mộng đẹp. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cẩn thận đứng dậy đi hướng ban công, gió đêm thanh lãnh. Khoảng cách chuyện lúc trước đã qua năm năm, kỳ thật Khương Daniel thân thể không tốt cũng không có nghĩa là trí nhớ có sai, hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền phi thường biết rõ mình căn bản không có cái gì biểu ca, mà phía sau cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện này thời điểm song phương đều có chút xấu hổ.

Ngày ấy tại trên sân thượng Hà Thanh Vân từ trong hôn mê tỉnh lại lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang cùng Khương Daniel kéo đẩy, thế là lúc này lựa chọn đem cái sau kích choáng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel trước mang về bệnh viện vì bọn họ chuẩn bị phòng khám, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phụ trách xử lý MN cùng bệnh viện tiếp nhận MN xử lý sự tình, sau đó Khương Daniel bởi vì tinh thần cùng thể lực bên trên song trọng siêu chi trọn vẹn hôn mê hơn một tuần lễ, làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu đoạn thời gian kia tại tiếp nhận trị liệu thời điểm vẫn luôn tâm thần có chút không tập trung.

"Chúng ta cũng sẽ không đem nam nhân của ngươi cho nuốt, ngươi khẩn trương cái gì."

"Gả đi đệ, tát nước ra ngoài."

Hà Thanh Vân vì vậy nói.

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đã thoát ly tổ chức, nhưng là vẫn cùng Hà Thanh Vân cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền duy trì liên hệ, ngẫu nhiên Hà Thanh Vân gặp được phiền sự tình cũng sẽ tìm hắn ra nghĩ kế, hiện tại cùng Khương Daniel ở nước ngoài mua phòng sinh hoạt. Khương Daniel nghệ thuật tế bào rất không tệ, gần nhất tại bức tranh phương diện phát triển rất tốt, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thỉnh thoảng viết viết văn gửi bản thảo, cho nên hai người sinh hoạt nơi phát ra cũng không lo. Chỉ là Khương Daniel có lúc sẽ còn mơ tới năm năm trước sự tình, mà gặp trắc trở bọn hắn đã cùng một chỗ thành công vượt đi qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính hướng lòng bàn tay a khẩu khí, một đầu tấm thảm liền đem mình bọc lại, quen thuộc ngọt đào hương khí đem hắn bao vây lại, Khương Daniel đem cái cằm đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu cọ xát, sau đó đem vòng quanh người eo tay thu càng chặt hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại xoa bóp đối phương rộng lớn mà ấm áp chưởng, trở lại ngửa cái đầu cùng hắn trao đổi một cái kéo dài hôn. Cuối cùng Khương Daniel lại mổ hôn một ngụm Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, sau đó vui vẻ liệt môi lộ ra hai viên thỏ răng.

"Ca ca, ta thân đến tinh tinh."

3,344 duyệt


	403. Chapter 403

Tẫn.

*ooc

* xin thắt chặt dây an toàn.

Không có bằng lái, sớm xe hư người chết dự cảnh

* phi thường rất nhỏ. SM. Trượt.

—— « La Mã sách »1:28

—— "Bọn hắn đã không lấy nhận biết thần làm vinh, thần sẽ bỏ mặc bọn hắn tồn nhưng vứt đi tâm hơi thở, đi những cái kia bất hợp nghi sự tình."

"Ngươi nói, hiện tại người ở phía trên nếu là biết sẽ nghĩ như thế nào?"

Ngọn lửa tàn liếm đen nhánh than củi hết sức thiêu đốt cũng khó xu thế nhiều năm góp nhặt ở phòng hầm ướt lạnh, ngẫu nhiên phát ra yếu ớt đôm đốp âm thanh cũng chỉ là quơ móng vuốt đem vách đá chiếu đến đỏ bừng.

Chiếc ghế thuận theo bên trên bị trói thân ảnh giãy dụa mà thê lương lắc lư hai lần phát ra két két tiếng vang, mồ hôi thấm ướt trên trán lộn xộn sợi tóc thuận xuôi theo hàm dưới tuyến chậm rãi chảy qua cái cổ bởi vì giơ lên mà hình thành ưu mỹ đường cong. Khẽ nhếch đôi môi nhẹ nhàng im ắng hít hít, che ở mông lung hai con ngươi hắc sa cùng trắng nõn màu da hình thành tương phản, tinh tinh hôn qua gò má bởi vì bên cạnh đốt nhiệt độ nhiễm một tầng thật mỏng bệnh trạng phấn.

Bên tai đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức cắn chặt đôi môi hướng về sau rụt rụt thân thể suýt nữa đem cái ghế làm lật, đốt ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức nắm chặt mình góc áo mà hiện bạch, mũi chân thẳng băng cũng chỉ khó khăn lắm có thể điểm đến lạnh buốt mặt đất. Non nớt tiếng nói run rẩy mang lên một tia khàn khàn, trắng noãn rộng lớn áo choàng rũ cụp lấy mang lên rõ ràng phản kháng qua đi kéo ra điệp cùng mấy xóa bẩn dấu vết.

"... Thần. . . Cha xứ tiên sinh?"

Hắn thừa nhận mình khác người, đồng thời không có bất kỳ cái gì cãi lại chỗ trống. Ung Thánh Hựu lưu luyến giáo đường cha xứ, đây là nhân từ chủ cũng sẽ không cho phép cõng Dra sự tình, so với loại này sớm liền bắt đầu lo lắng bị phát hiện sự tình, hắn rõ ràng hơn chính là, từ mình cùng cha xứ chạm nhau thứ một ánh mắt lên, trong đầu ầm vang hiển hiện bốn chữ là "Tai kiếp khó thoát" .

Cha xứ tiên sinh cười lúc chóp mũi cùng đuôi mắt mảnh nhăn, lộ ra khiết răng trắng, tu trường bào tử hạ vai rộng, trên trán vung lên toái phát, dùng sức lúc trên cánh tay nổi lên gân xanh, còn có hỗn hợp giữa lông mày tất cả ôn nhu rơi tại mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt, toàn bộ đều trong nháy mắt tràn vào thiếu niên điên cuồng cổ động trái tim bên trong.

Tại rốt cục ý thức được điểm này về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một cái kiều diễm trong mộng đều sẽ có thần cha tiên sinh thân ảnh. Thiếu niên tự chủ cho tới bây giờ liền không mạnh, giáo Nghĩa bên trong "Cấm dục" cũng không có người dạy bảo qua hắn đến cùng là cái gì. Thế là tại hắn dựa vào bản năng làm việc mồ hôi ướt tại mình cũng không thành thạo phủ vò phía dưới đều bàn giao thoát lực ngã xuống giường về sau, bỗng nhiên từ phác sóc chuyển thành sợ hãi trong tầm mắt chiếu ra chính là cổng, hắn nam chủ nhân công.

Nam chủ nhân công không nói một lời, chỉ là nhàn nhạt nhìn xem hắn bối rối chỉnh lý quần áo, về sau hắn liền bị giam dưới mặt đất thất. Thời gian khái niệm trong bóng đêm tạm ngừng, vốn là lạnh cổ tay cùng mắt cá chân giờ phút này cùng xiềng xích chạm nhau càng là hiện lên có chút nhói nhói chậm rãi xông vào huyết dịch sâu tận xương tủy, đáy lòng ấm áp cũng lọt vào không biết tên vực sâu.

Hắn giống con bất lực thú bị nhốt,

Lại không phải có răng nanh cùng um tùm ánh mắt cái chủng loại kia.

Khương Daniel xách đèn chậm rãi bước xuống thang thời điểm nhìn thấy chính là cảnh tượng này, nhếch miệng lên một cái trêu tức độ cong, mục nát mà ẩm ướt khí tức một mạch hướng hắn bổ nhào qua, đế giày cùng phiến đá tướng gõ phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang một chút lại một chút cùn cùn ép tại Ung Thánh Hựu hơi run lên thần kinh bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đạt được bất luận cái gì trả lời chắc chắn, nhưng tại hắn hơi cố hết sức bên cạnh phía sau cổ loáng thoáng xuyên thấu qua sa có thể nhìn thấy kia lau người ảnh chứng thực suy đoán này. Thiếu niên trong lúc nhất thời không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chỗ có lời nói đều thẻ tại trong cổ không cách nào phun ra, chỉ là gắt gao cắn môi, đối phương cũng đã đem nho nhỏ nguồn sáng đặt ở nơi hẻo lánh lập tức đi tới trước mặt.

"Ngươi nói, hiện tại người ở phía trên nếu là biết sẽ như thế nào?"

"... ... Hả?"

"Nơi này tại cầu nguyện thất chính phía dưới."

Khương Daniel rủ xuống mắt đưa tay nhẹ nhàng nắm trước ngực treo ngân sắc Thập Tự Giá, bình thường vung lên tóc mái bây giờ để xuống, vừa vặn che khuất đáy mắt chỗ có cảm xúc —— huống chi Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại vốn là thấy không rõ lắm. Thưởng thức tại giữa ngón tay bóng loáng lạnh buốt xúc cảm tỏ rõ hết thảy sự kiện chân thực tính, trước mặt che đậy tại rộng lớn bạch bào hạ thân thể gầy yếu chủ nhân hiển nhiên đã không còn thánh khiết.

"Có lẽ có gì cần khẩn cầu bị thần khoan thứ sao? Nhưng là phải biết, ngươi tồn tại bản thân liền là một loại tội nghiệt."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng Daniel liền trực tiếp lấn người mà xuống cắn hắn môi, lòng bàn tay bưng lấy khuôn mặt nhỏ tại kia ba viên nốt ruồi chỗ nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve vẽ lấy vòng tròn động tác rõ ràng là cực điểm ôn nhu, răng bên trên dần hung ác lực đạo lại ngạnh sinh sinh đem Ung Thánh Hựu bức ra chút sinh lý tính nước mắt đến, rên rỉ tại đối phương đầu lưỡi rất hung ác thăm dò vào lúc bị quấy đến vỡ vụn.

Dưỡng khí bị đoạt đi kết quả là giãy dụa không được bao lâu liền toàn thân như nhũn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh cánh tay bị thô trọng xích sắt lần nữa mài ra mấy đạo mới ngấn tới. Có lẽ là cảm nhận được cái gì Khương Daniel lúc này mới híp con ngươi thay đổi mới đầu thô bạo cuối cùng liếm nhẹ hai lần đem hắn buông ra, liếm liếm khóe miệng đưa tay yêu thương khẽ vuốt hai lần tiểu hài bị chà đạp phải đã sưng đỏ mà hiện ra thủy quang cánh môi.

Hắc sa bị nước mắt thấm ướt mảng lớn, mềm hồ hồ dán mí mắt, cổ áo bởi vì mới động tác bị kéo tới loạn thất bát tao lộ ra tinh xảo xương quai xanh, ổ tại ánh lửa hạ khẽ run lẳng lặng trữ tràn đầy ấm quýt. Bên gáy an ổn rơi khỏa nốt ruồi —— Khương Daniel cảm thấy kia đại khái mới là Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân cao thấp nhất sắc tình địa phương, so tiểu gia hỏa mảnh khảnh cổ tay cùng mắt cá chân còn muốn quá phận, mỏng mà trắng nõn da thịt chỉ là đầu ngón tay đụng vào liền hiện phấn, màu xanh mạch máu lặng lẽ tại kia phía dưới uốn lượn chảy xuôi, nương theo lấy sinh mệnh rung động.

"Xấu hài tử nhưng là muốn tiếp bị trừng phạt."

Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo không có mấy lần liền bị đều lột đi, ấm áp da thịt cùng không khí lạnh tiếp xúc để hắn nhịn không được đánh cái rùng mình, hết lần này tới lần khác lửa dư ôn lại trêu đến một nửa khác làn da nóng đến có chút hơi ngứa, mím môi đem nhỏ vụn nghẹn ngào cưỡng ép chắn về.

Tiếng bước chân xa dần lại tiệm cận, Khương Daniel lấy chi nhiệt độ thấp nến đốt tốt giơ, ôm tay lẳng lặng chờ đợi lấy sáp dung, cũng liền tạm thời cho là thưởng thức thời gian —— thật sự là kìm nén không được muốn hung hăng chà đạp tâm tình của đối phương. Con mắt bị che kín trạng thái làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này cái khác giác quan phá lệ mẫn cảm, toàn thân thần kinh đều căng cứng phải hơi tê tê, một chút cũng không cách nào buông lỏng.

Hắn không biết tiếp xuống sẽ có cái gì, lại lại cũng tại gian nan trong khi chờ đợi đột nhiên sinh ra chút không hiểu tình cảm.

"... ... Ngô ân, . . . , ô... ."

Một lúc bắt đầu nhỏ xuống sáp bỏng đến Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực nghĩ phải lập tức nhảy dựng lên, nhưng hắn lại bị trói buộc, đến đằng sau sáp dần dần ngưng kết làm lạnh cảm giác lại giống là đang lặng lẽ mang đến cho hắn khó nói lên lời an ủi. Khương Daniel chuyên môn tuyển màu đỏ nến, hắn nghĩ cái này sắc khẳng định rất xứng đôi cái này trắng noãn tiểu gia hỏa, một giọt một giọt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân tràn ra đỏ nương theo lấy từ khóe miệng bên trong tiết ra thấp giọng kêu khóc tất cả đều kích thích Khương Daniel thần kinh.

Đóa hoa màu đỏ từ lồng ngực đến xương quai xanh chỗ quấn cái nhỏ cong, lại hướng xuống chí nhu mềm bên eo cùng bụng dưới, nhàn nhạt hướng lấy bên đùi thăm dò lan tràn. Thế là vẫn còn chưa hết nến rất nhanh liền bị Khương Daniel vứt bỏ tiến một bên đống lửa, cúi người một tay nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm lần nữa hôn lên, một cái tay khác liền nhẹ nhàng tại thắt lưng du tẩu nhào nặn, so với lúc trước nhiều hơn một phần lưu luyến triền miên.

Tách ra lúc liên lụy ra mập mờ tơ bạc tại không trung ba nhẹ nhàng cắt ra, Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai cảm giác đỏ đến cũng nhanh muốn nhỏ máu đến, lồng ngực theo thở dốc mà không ngừng chập trùng. Khương Daniel hướng dưới người thân nhìn một cái không khỏi xùy một tiếng để ý cười một lần nữa trèo quay mắt sừng, duỗi ngón gạt mở che tại đối phương trên mắt hắc sa thẳng tắp xông vào vẫn còn ẩm ướt lộc ánh mắt, suy nghĩ không có mấy giây liền thư trầm thấp tiếng nói

"Phải học được khắc chế."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này nháy mắt liền không chỉ là lỗ tai đỏ như mệnh, từ cái cổ cây đến gò má đều đỏ cái thấu, chỉ cảm thấy tay chân cuộn mình đều, mình đem môi cắn phải càng chết kít không ra lời nói tới. Chưa kinh lịch tình hình thân thể tự nhiên mẫn cảm phải là cơ hồ ngay cả một điểm trêu chọc cũng chịu không nổi, không đầy một lát liền lặng lẽ nhấc đầu, run rẩy ở trên đỉnh chảy ra một chút thanh dịch tới.

Lại cứ Khương Daniel lúc này chậm rãi dời chưởng một đường hướng phía dưới, khoan hậu chưởng mang theo một chút thô lệ kén cùng trơn nhẵn da thịt chạm nhau hình thành tương phản, bốn phía truyền bá lửa gây nên run rẩy một hồi. Tránh đi trọng điểm dao động đến đùi lúc Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu ở bên trong bên cạnh thịt mềm bóp một cái, chỉ hướng gốc rễ chuyển hai thanh liền xoa nắn bên trên tiểu nhân trước ngực hai điểm.

Động tác hơi có chút thô bạo, tay kia liền đã duỗi đến thành ghế đem cột Ung Thánh Hựu xích sắt cho giải khai, rơi xuống đất xô ra keng lang tiếng vang. Ung Thánh Hựu chính muốn trốn đi liền bị Khương Daniel một thanh nắm ở hẹp eo kề sát, thuận thế liền theo đến một bên trên tường, ướt lạnh xúc cảm mang tới khó chịu cùng phần lưng đau đớn để Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lại kiếm hai lần, khi tay phí công buông xuống lúc cái này mới phát giác nhưng thật ra là mình toàn bộ đều dựa tại trên người đối phương.

"Nơi này?"

Âm cuối khẽ nhếch, nếu là rơi tại bất minh người trong tai tất nhiên lộ ra nhẹ nhàng, giờ phút này trong lời nói ẩn tàng ý vị không cần nói cũng biết. Khương Daniel uốn gối chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân, gảy nhẹ lông mày cùng trong mắt ấn ra ánh lửa, còn có chật vật Ung Thánh Hựu mình, cách vải vóc hai cỗ thân thể nhiệt độ dần dần kéo lên, mập mờ khí tức quanh quẩn tại giữa hai người theo hỗn loạn hô hấp tương hỗ quấn giao.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là nhận mệnh hai mắt nhắm lại từ hầu chỗ sâu thở ra một ngụm tích hồi lâu khí đến, thợ săn đạn chưa lên đạn, mất phương hướng thú đã uốn gối thần phục, tai kiếp khó thoát.

Khương Daniel dùng đầu gối chậm rãi không ngừng lề mề, không bao lâu Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ kia liền hoàn toàn rất dựng đứng lên —— "Vừa mới không phải nói không được sao?", tiểu hài giờ phút này trong đầu lại cái gì cũng không có, tại bị đối phương nắm chặt về sau từ trong cổ tràn ra một tia cạn ngâm, thả ra bạch trọc điểm điểm nhiễm trước đây sinh màu đen áo choàng bên trên phá lệ rõ ràng.

"Tiểu Hựu, không nghe lời."

". . . Cha xứ tiên sinh. . . Ta... . . . Ngô."

Khương Daniel rút tay tại người mông thịt bên trên dùng sức bóp một thanh lập tức trực tiếp mượn chỉ bên trên còn sót lại hướng hắn hậu phương tìm kiếm, không mang bất luận cái gì báo trước trực tiếp tiến vào mô phỏng giao hợp phương thức xâm nhập trừu sáp, chậm rãi từ một chỉ thêm đến ba ngón, một cái tay khác nhưng lại chế trụ Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót ép buộc hắn cùng mình trao đổi một cái hôn sâu, giữa răng môi dây dưa mạn mở rỉ sắt khí tức kích thích mỗi một cây thần kinh.

Chỉ là chưa khai khẩn qua ấm áp hậu đình chăm chú giảo lấy ngón tay của mình Khương Daniel liền cảm giác có chút không chờ được, dưới thân chỗ kia trướng phải có chút lợi hại, nhưng hắn cũng miễn cưỡng nhẫn nại tính tình tiếp tục hoạt động cho đến đầu ngón tay vơ vét lấy mỗi một tấc tìm được chỗ kia đầy co dãn địa phương —— Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức tại trong ngực hắn cuộn tròn thân thể phát ra giống mèo con dính chặt câu người rên rỉ.

Không có cái gì so thời khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm câu người, ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên chóp mũi sinh ra một tầng thật mỏng mồ hôi, hơi hấp đôi môi lộ ra đầu lưỡi, tóc trán loạn xạ dán, quanh thân đều nhiễm lên nhàn nhạt phấn, cơ bên trên sớm đã ngưng lại màu đỏ bởi vì động tác mà cuốn lên tróc ra một chút, không mảnh vải che thân, đáy mắt tất cả đều là mê loạn tình dục. Xướng ca ban hài tử đều là thánh khiết nhất, cánh thiên sứ bẻ gãy.

Hắn thấy không rõ Khương Daniel đáy mắt cảm xúc, thanh tỉnh lúc lòng xấu hổ đã sắp bị sau lưng đau đớn cùng dần dần dâng lên khoái cảm cho toàn bộ rửa sạch sạch sẽ, khi tinh mịn hôn rơi tại bên gáy lúc ưm không cách nào ức chế như bướm phá kén xông ra. Khương Daniel lại vào lúc này rút ra đứng qua một bên, liếm liếm môi dưới tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu bất ổn dựa vào vách tường trượt xuống xụi lơ tại nơi hẻo lánh.

"Nếu có tấm gương ngươi thật nên hảo hảo thưởng thức một chút hiện tại hình dạng của mình có bao nhiêu hỏng bét, Tiểu Hựu."

Trong cổ thở dài dường như tiếc hận nhưng lại không che đậy trong đó trộn lẫn trào phúng ý vị, Khương Daniel dùng mu bàn tay đem tóc trán vung lên, chất lỏng sềnh sệch tại khớp xương rõ ràng giữa ngón tay móc ra trong suốt tia. Đã loạn điệu áo bào đen liền trực tiếp bị cởi xuống vứt bỏ đến một bên, làm bằng bạc Thập Tự Giá lạnh như băng dán lên lồng ngực cũng khó bình nó lửa, chạm tới Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt hóa thành chính là lòng tràn đầy đường Hoàng.

Tiểu hài hết sức dùng khuỷu tay chi thân thể, trong đầu vô ý thức tưởng tượng để hai gò má đều nóng bỏng đốt. Ung Thánh Hựu tránh mình suy nghĩ mình hiện ở bộ dáng chật vật trong đầu vô ý thức dựa vào tường ngồi dậy —— mặc dù hắn cũng không thích cái này xúc cảm, mà tại mình rốt cục thấy rõ cảnh tượng trước mắt lúc hay là không khỏi dọa đến cuộn tròn thân. Trong lúc nhất thời thất thần nhìn qua đối phương, không biết đến cùng lúc này là khoanh tay che khuất mình chỗ kia hay là nhấc cánh tay che lại hai mắt càng trọng yếu hơn.

"Tới."

Hai chữ thanh âm mặc dù không lớn nhưng cũng đầy đủ rõ ràng vượt qua không khí rơi vào bên tai, mang theo ác liệt ý cười cùng không cần phản kháng uy áp hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tới. Hắn biết mình không nên đi, nhưng là ác ma lộ ra mỉm cười dùng ẩm ướt lộc con ngươi nhìn lấy mình —— lúc này tiên sinh ngược lại là nhìn xem như vậy mềm mại dễ thân, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết tại đôi kia con ngươi tinh điểm phía dưới là mãnh liệt sóng cả, mượt mà nốt ruồi cũng theo khóe mắt giơ lên nhẹ nhàng đường cong.

Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu đi —— coi như hắn không, hắn không có không đi lựa chọn. Khương Daniel gặp hắn lảo đảo thở dốc bộ dáng cũng không nhịn được nhíu nhíu mày, quá chậm, ba chân bốn cẳng tiến lên đưa tay trực tiếp đem gầy yếu thân thể vòng tiến trong ngực ôm ngang lên, mềm mại xúc cảm hợp thời an ủi nôn nóng thần kinh, bàn tay nâng đối phương bờ mông đem hắn đặt lên bàn động tác cũng nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp không ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đem lưng kéo căng quá chặt chẽ địa, phảng phất một con bị kinh sợ mèo, bị nâng thời điểm lại vô ý thức nhấc chân trèo lên Khương Daniel thắt lưng, kịp phản ứng lúc mình đã kinh hô một tiếng bị người thả tại mép bàn bên trên, chân lại còn quấn, tham lam đối phương thân thể ấm áp. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình mặt đại khái hôm nay là sinh bệnh, sốt cao không ngừng, kết quả còn chưa chờ mình đem chân buông xuống liền đã bị Khương Daniel một phát bắt được mắt cá chân.

"Chủ động năng lực xem ra cũng không tệ lắm?"

Nói xong đem hông eo hướng phía trước một đỉnh, đã sớm cứng rắn lửa nóng liền chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bụng nhẹ nhàng lề mề, xích lại gần cố ý đem ấm áp thổ tức toàn bộ rơi tại đối phương bên gáy thỏa mãn cảm thụ hắn vô ý thức run rẩy, môi cùng da thịt kề nhau chậm rãi mút hôn, lúc rời đi lưu lại mảnh nhỏ nước đọng cùng bị răng nhọn khai ra vết đỏ. Khương Daniel dùng một cái tay chậm rãi miêu tả lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tế nhưng lại duyên dáng bắp chân đường cong, một cái tay khác đúng lúc đó vòng gấp eo không dung dời.

Phảng phất điện giật, ấm áp tê dại cảm giác từ dính nhau mỗi một tấc da thịt bắt đầu hướng phía lan tràn khắp nơi, Khương Daniel chỉ là dùng đầu ngón tay từ đối phương xương đuôi bắt đầu dọc theo sống lưng tuyến hướng lên vuốt ve liền cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng eo mềm nhũn đem lực đạo cơ hồ toàn dựng tại trên người mình, hai đạo hô hấp dây dưa cùng một chỗ trở nên lộn xộn thô trọng, tiểu hài môi hay là sưng.

"Vậy ngươi cũng nên biết phải làm sao."

Khương Daniel hướng về sau lui hai bước đưa tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho đỡ lấy, mặt xích lại gần có thể rõ ràng trông thấy hắn gò má bên cạnh ba điểm cùng tiệp bên trên một chút óng ánh. Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi lại tại người nhìn chăm chú chỉ có thể cắn môi dưới cứng rắn da đầu từ trong cổ mài cọ lấy gạt ra một cái "Ừ", hít sâu suy nghĩ một lát liền cúi người xuống há miệng đem Khương Daniel tính khí phía trước nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy

Ung Thánh Hựu thật như vậy làm về sau lại có chút luống cuống, chỉ phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm láp, đưa tay lạnh nhạt lột động cán, khoang miệng cơ hồ xem như điền tràn đầy, má bị chống lên một cái vòng tròn phình lên độ cong, không đầy một lát liền cảm giác mặt có chút chua. Khương Daniel nghe Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra lẩm bẩm cũng không có ý định cứ như vậy bỏ qua hắn, dùng tay chụp ở đối phương cái ót liền dùng sức tại người ấm áp ướt át trong miệng trừu sáp.

Động tác có thể nói là mười phần thô lỗ, tuyệt không ôn nhu, nhiều lần đều là không có báo trước trực tiếp tới cái thâm hầu làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu bị sặc ra nước mắt. Sinh lý tính nước mắt chỉ chốc lát sau liền đem thuận tiệp sừng đem đỏ bừng gò má bên cạnh thấm ướt, mượt mà ba viên nốt ruồi phản lấy tinh tế thủy quang lộ ra xinh đẹp không ít.

Tiểu hài không lưu loát kỹ thuật hay là mang đến không ít khoái cảm, nhưng điểm này rõ ràng còn chưa đủ. Rốt cục lỏng án lấy đối phương đầu lực đạo về sau Khương Daniel bách lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu, chỉ cúi người liền dễ dàng từ người chính đóng mở lấy thở dốc trong miệng cướp lấy trân quý dưỡng khí, dùng đầu ngón tay tại người bên gáy viên kia nốt ruồi bên trên điểm nhẹ hai lần.

Môi lưỡi tách rời thời điểm dắt mang ra tinh tế tơ bạc, chiếu đến một bên ấm màu quýt ánh sáng, gãy mất về sau treo tại khóe môi —— chỗ này làn da bị Khương Daniel dùng sức cắn qua, vẫn còn lưu lại chút màu sáng vết lõm. Biết nghe lời phải, Khương Daniel nhân thể bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt mà mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân nhẹ nhàng hướng mình phương hướng mang mang, trắng nõn thân thể liền trực tiếp như vậy bị giãn ra.

"Tiểu Hựu, quá tội nghiệt. Không chuộc tội sẽ xuống Địa ngục."

Vốn là giọng trầm thấp bởi vì lấy nhiễm tình dục càng thêm khàn khàn một điểm, rơi bên tai bờ nói không nên lời dụ hoặc, cuối cùng ướt sũng hôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu giữa lông mày. Khương Daniel nắm chặt gắng gượng ý đồ xấu mười phần tại người sớm đã ướt át lối vào nhàn nhạt thăm dò, thêm chút lực đạo lại lại cứ dừng lại tại vừa vặn đưa nó chống ra một điểm độ bên trên. Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp mắt lông mày vặn lên, nhấc cánh tay che khuất tràn đầy nước mắt mắt cùng nóng lên hai gò má, run giọng nghẹn ngào không ngừng.

"Ô... Tiên sinh. . ."

"Nhưng là bây giờ nói muốn chuộc tội giống như có chút quá muộn,

Hay là cùng một chỗ xuống Địa ngục đi."

Dù cho đã ướt át không ít, lúc trước cũng dùng ngón tay khuếch trương qua, nhưng tại Khương Daniel vịn tính khí một lần tính trực tiếp ngay ngắn không có vào thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy đau đến muốn mạng. Khương Daniel bởi vì bị hắn xoắn đến quá gấp cũng không nhịn được hít sâu một hơi, chậm rãi thở ra thời điểm chụp chụp tiểu hài non mềm khe mông, cái này mới phát giác được hơi khá hơn một chút bắt đầu có dần dần hoạt động chỗ trống.

Động đậy khe khẽ về sau nghe thấy chính là hai tiếng kêu đau đớn, trong cảm giác bích mỗi một cái nếp uốn đều bị lấp đầy chống đỡ bình, chặt chẽ đường hành lang đem Khương Daniel bao vây lại, khó tránh khỏi hay là bởi vì động tác mà có chút xé rách, nhàn nhạt tràn ra một chút tơ máu. Ung Thánh Hựu non nớt tiếng nói rất nhanh liền tại càng thêm đại phúc trừu sáp hạ đổi giọng, bên miệng lời nói đều bị dùng sức đâm đến vỡ vụn, cái cổ hướng về sau ngửa ra một cái ưu mỹ đường cong, tay chẳng biết lúc nào trèo lên rộng rãi dày đặc phía sau lưng, chân tại Khương Daniel trên lưng quấn càng chặt hơn.

"Tiểu Hựu không được sao? Vậy liền không tiếp tục ờ."

"... Ô, . . . Không... Không muốn..."

Khương Daniel ngừng dưới thân động tác bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, một bộ hững hờ bộ dáng đưa tay tại người trước ngực hai điểm bên trên chậm rãi nhào nặn, lại đưa tay chỉ bỏ vào trong miệng hắn mang theo một chút ngang ngược khuấy động. Nhấc chỉ ẩm ướt lộc xẹt qua Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ, dọc theo xương quai xanh tinh xảo đường cong hướng phía dưới từng chiếc phác hoạ rõ ràng xương sườn hình dạng cuối cùng dừng lại tại mềm mại thắt lưng, xích lại gần nhẹ khẽ cắn chặt đối phương vành tai liếm láp, nghe rõ mập mờ lời nói về sau lại là hướng về phía trước dùng sức một đỉnh.

"Không muốn cái gì?"

"Làm ơn... ."

"Không nói rõ ràng tiên sinh thế nhưng là sẽ không lý giải."

"... Ô a... Xin. . . . Mời cho ta."

Đạt được "Cho phép" về sau Khương Daniel nửa khép lên đôi mắt lộ ra càng thêm hẹp dài, chiếu đến một bên hừng hực ánh lửa, thiết đủ liếm liếm môi dưới đem tính khí toàn bộ rút ra, tiệp bên cạnh viên kia nốt ruồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt càng thêm rõ ràng. Cũng chỉ hơi dừng lại một lát liền lần nữa động thân mà vào, trong cổ không tự giác phát ra thỏa mãn than thở, bàn tay kềm ở đối phương tinh tế vòng eo mảy may thương tiếc cũng không cho mãnh lực trừu sáp, mềm nộn huyệt thịt nhiều lần đều bị làm phải lật ra tới.

Dễ như trở bàn tay tìm tới cái kia mẫn cảm điểm về sau Khương Daniel mới động tác hơi ôn nhu chút, nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp thăm dò mấy lần quả nhiên liền nghe được đột nhiên cao mấy giọng thở rơi vào bên tai, thế công liền càng thêm mãnh liệt lên. Mới đầu đau đớn đã bị nhạt đi, khoái cảm dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu cột sống một tiết một tiết hướng bên trên kéo lên, trên trán ẩm ướt phát đã sớm rối bời một mảnh, mũi chân chăm chú cuộn lên, không bao lâu liền lần nữa nức nở bàn giao ra.

Khương Daniel dùng mu bàn tay tùy ý xóa một thanh trên trán cùng chóp mũi toát ra mỏng mồ hôi, hơi ngửa đầu, trong đầu cũng bị không ngừng tuôn ra đến nhanh cảm giác công hãm, cắn chặt môi dưới cảm nhận được phía dưới đột nhiên xiết chặt xu thế kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn tiếp tục điều khiển lấy đối phương đã có chút sưng đỏ cửa huyệt. Đối phương phiếm hồng khóe mắt cùng nương theo lấy thở dốc không ngừng chập trùng không chừng lồng ngực, trắng nõn bên đùi cùng phiếm hồng thịt đùi, thấp giọng kêu khóc cùng tinh xảo ngũ quan không một không kích thích lấy thần kinh.

Chỉ nhẹ nhàng đưa tay kéo một phát Ung Thánh Hựu bắp chân liền bị dựng tại Khương Daniel trên vai, tư thế biến hóa để Khương Daniel có thể càng xâm nhập thêm, mỗi một lần rút ra đút vào đều mang ra không ít ướt át, tại vắng vẻ trong phòng quanh quẩn dâm mỹ tiếng nước. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác cuống họng sắp câm rơi, quanh thân lại vui vẻ phải run rẩy, mắt sừng óng ánh cấp tốc trượt xuống tiến trán bên cạnh sợi tóc bên trong, trong mơ hồ đã nghe không rõ cha xứ đến cùng hỏi thứ gì, chỉ là loạn xạ khóc gật đầu.

Tại cuối cùng một dây thần kinh sụp đổ trước đó Khương Daniel lần nữa cúi người nhẹ nhàng hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi, môi lưỡi quấn giao trong ôn nhu lại mang một chút chơi liều, tại lan tràn ra rỉ sắt khí tức hạ trân quý mút lấy đối phương đầu lưỡi kia một điểm ý nghĩ ngọt ngào, nương theo lấy cuối cùng là bắn vọt toàn bộ giao phó tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội, tinh mịn hôn từ trán đi ngang qua ba sao hướng phía dưới chậm rãi phủ lên.

Mình mới thật sự là ác ma, túm người cùng nhập vực sâu.

"Hay là cùng một chỗ xuống Địa ngục đi."

—— « La Mã sách »1:24

—— "Cho nên thần mặc cho bọn hắn sính lấy trong lòng tình dục, lâm vào ô uế bên trong, cho nên lẫn nhau làm nhục thân thể của mình."

"Tiểu Hựu, Tiểu Hựu."

——fin ——

2,549 duyệt


	404. Chapter 404

*ooc

* một thiên này đưa cho seth lão sư @DaniQi,

Tại lão sư vị trí hôm nay còn chưa quá khứ thời gian bên trong,

Nguyện thế gian tất cả mỹ hảo đều sẽ bất ngờ tới.

"Tỉ như nói đêm qua, ta rất nhớ ngươi, là ngươi lại không ở bên cạnh ta, ta chỉ có thể ôm lấy gối đầu ý đồ chìm vào giấc ngủ. Nhưng nó lại chỉ là cái gối đầu, không có ngươi hình dạng, không cách nào sinh ra nhiệt độ, càng không thể biến thành ngươi, cho nên ta vẫn là một đêm không ngủ."

00.

"Thế nhưng là rất rõ ràng ngươi cũng không cần giấc ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đổi cái càng thêm thoải mái dễ chịu tư thế ngồi về sau nâng má đem pha lê bên kia "Người" cho nhìn qua ý đồ lách qua chủ đề, đối phương cũng không ngần ngại chút nào sự thật này bị vạch ra, chỉ là lẳng lặng cong con ngươi đem khóe môi giương cao hơn, lộ ra hai viên hoạt bát thỏ răng, khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt cũng bởi vậy hiện lên giảo hoạt ánh sáng.

"Chỉ là ví von mà thôi,

Ca không cần một mực nhắc nhở ta là trí tuệ nhân tạo."

01.

"Ung tiên sinh, ngài tốt."

"Sơ lần gặp gỡ, Hoàng tiên sinh ngài tốt."

Gian phòng bên trong quá sạch sẽ, trừ cổng kia bồn lục thực bên ngoài địa phương tất cả đều là hai màu trắng đen, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng nhấp một cái trong tay đã sắp lạnh rơi cà phê về sau buồn bực ngán ngẩm dùng đầu ngón tay gõ đánh lấy chén xuôi theo, đến mức lạ lẫm giọng nam tại sau lưng vang lên lúc dọa đến hắn kém chút trực tiếp từ vị trí bên trên nhảy dựng lên.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy này không ngần ngại chút nào cười cười, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa ngồi xuống về sau ngồi xuống sau bàn công tác, xuất ra đem đối ứng văn kiện chậm rãi đưa tới trước mặt đối phương, sau đó liền ngậm miệng ra hiệu người trước nhìn kỹ một cái tư liệu lại thảo luận cái khác.

Giống như hồ ly.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chân dung về sau ý nghĩ đầu tiên, về sau ý nghĩ này cũng xác thực một mực nương theo lấy hắn, trước đó hiểu rõ sự tình toàn thông qua tin nhắn câu thông. Hắn lúc đầu coi là đối phương sẽ là cái trung niên đại thúc, dù sao tại trí tuệ nhân tạo khai phát lĩnh vực như thế nổi danh, xem ra nhưng thật ra là tuổi trẻ tài cao.

Ung Thánh Hựu là một nghề nghiệp tác gia, tại nghề nghiệp của mình trong vòng cũng coi là nổi tiếng không nhỏ. Bất quá dựa theo lẽ thường vốn không nên cùng trí tuệ nhân tạo những vật này dính dáng, nhưng là trước đó không lâu nhà xuất bản bỗng nhiên nói muốn cho hắn thả mấy tháng giả, chỉ đơn giản chuẩn bị hành lý sau liền đem hắn đưa đến trong núi căn biệt thự này.

Mặc dù nói là ở trong núi, nhưng là mọi thứ đầy đủ, thậm chí trình độ khoa học kỹ thuật cao hơn nhiều thành thị trung tâm kiến trúc. Mà trừ bên trong phòng của hắn phân phối một cái máy tính bên ngoài nơi này không có bất kỳ cái gì thông tin thiết bị, điện thoại cũng không có tín hiệu, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, cũng chính là chủ nhân nơi này có liên hệ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là trong máy vi tính duy nhất có phương thức liên lạc người, cũng có thể nói là máy vi tính này nhiều nhất cũng liền chỉ là một đài chuyên môn lại chỉ có thể để hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liên hệ thiết bị. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu rõ đến nghỉ phép chuyện lớn nửa là giả, trên thực tế là mình bị chọn trúng đến tham dự một cái trí tuệ nhân tạo hạng mục.

"Tại sao là ta? Giống người như ta còn nhiều, huống chi một cái tác gia đối khoa học cũng không có gì trợ giúp."

"Chúng ta hi vọng các giới người đều có thể tham dự khảo thí đồng thời cho có trợ giúp đánh giá, ta đọc qua ngài trước đó không lâu kia bản tiểu thuyết khoa huyễn, đặc sắc, giàu có kích tình và ý thơ."

"Vấn đề thứ nhất ngài vẫn không trả lời, Hoàng tiên sinh."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giống như là sớm dự liệu được Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ như vậy đuổi theo hỏi, chỉ nhíu nhíu mày sau liền tuyệt không mang do dự trực tiếp đem văn kiện bên trong một tờ rút ra đặt ở người trước mặt, nhìn đối phương giống như là dần dần ngưng kết biểu lộ mở miệng.

"Xin tha thứ ta đối với ngài văn chương quá yêu thích, bởi vì thế hệ này vẻ ngoài hoàn toàn là căn cứ ngài tiểu thuyết nhân vật chính đến tạo nên, không biết nó phải chăng cũng phù hợp ngài trong đầu bộ dáng?"

"Danh tự cũng là Khương Daniel, chẳng qua nếu như ngài không thích ta nghĩ chỉ cần cho nó đổi một bộ vẻ ngoài, lại sửa đổi một chút tính danh chương trình liền tốt. Dù sao cũng là ta tự mình quyết..."

"Không. Không cần. . . . Cứ như vậy, ta rất thích."

Thấy rõ trên văn kiện ảnh chụp về sau Ung Thánh Hựu đợi đến mới đầu cảm giác hôn mê đi qua sau mới chậm chạp mà khó khăn mở miệng, phảng phất có đồ vật gì bóp chặt yết hầu. Hắn cảm giác phải bộ ngực của mình khó chịu liền muốn nổ bể ra đến, trong đầu như tiếng chuông vang lên chính là mình rất sớm trước kia nói qua một câu.

"Chờ ta trở thành tác gia về sau, nhất định sẽ viết một bộ ngươi thích nhất đọc tiểu thuyết khoa huyễn, nhân vật chính chính là ngươi."

Người kia ngồi tại bên cạnh mình lung lay chân, màu nâu sợi tóc tại dưới thái dương chiếu ra mềm mại quang trạch, trắng noãn gò má thịt còn hơi mang một ít chưa tiêu cởi hài nhi mập. Sau khi nghe nũng nịu vòng lấy eo của mình, vô luận như thế nào cười đùa cũng không chịu buông tay, xích lại gần không nhìn mình nóng hổi thính tai sau rốt cục nhẹ nhàng đáp lại.

"Ước định cẩn thận ờ, ca nhất định không cho quên."

"Ừm."

02.

". . . Ngươi tốt."

"Này, ngươi tốt."

Mặc dù đã đã thấy hình, cách pha lê nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lúc Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được ngây người một lát, đối phương tại đối diện trên ghế ngồi xuống tư thái xem ra ngược lại là thong dong cực, xem ra một bộ rất sáng sủa dáng vẻ, mang trên mặt nụ cười thật to, nhưng lại không thể che hết quăng tới lặng lẽ tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt.

. . . Không phải, máy móc không có "Tìm tòi nghiên cứu" ánh mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng ý đồ dời mình tại đối phương từ ống tay áo hạ lộ ra ngoài hai con kim loại trên cổ tay ánh mắt, lại thình lình nhìn thấy nó ống quần hạ chợt lóe lên ngân quang. Khương Daniel thấy thế không ngần ngại chút nào bĩu môi, cúi một chút thân thể ý đồ xích lại gần chút.

"Muốn nhìn sao? Thân thể của ta."

"... . . . Hả? ? ! Cái gì? ?"

"Ngươi một mực đang nhìn, không là ưa thích ý tứ sao?"

". . . Không... Ta chỉ là. . ."

"Chưa bao giờ thấy qua dạng này người?"

"... . . . Rất xin lỗi nói ra điểm này, nhưng là từ trên ý nghĩa nghiêm ngặt đến nói ngươi cũng không phải là một cái chân chính "Người" ."

"Cho nên nhìn xem cũng không có gì kỳ quái a?"

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng nói thêm gì nữa Khương Daniel liền đã phối hợp cởi áo, màu trắng áo thun nhất câu chỉ liền thoải mái mà bị ném tới đi một bên. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng chụp chụp pha lê ngăn lại đối phương nghĩ muốn tiếp tục động tác, một chút ánh mắt liền trực tiếp đụng vào ưu việt bạch sô cô la cơ bụng.

Cái này làm sao không theo sáo lộ ra bài? Phim truyền hình trong phim ảnh trí tuệ nhân tạo chỉ sợ không có một cái có thể so sánh trước mắt vị này còn muốn càng mở ra một chút đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được bắt đầu xoa đầu hồi tưởng văn chương của mình bên trong đến cùng viết cái gì, mới có thể để cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gặp phải trình độ như vậy, tạo ra dạng này máy tính chương trình.

"Chúng ta thiết lập xác thực muốn càng thẳng thắn hơn. Căn cứ văn bên trong Khương Daniel hình tượng, đến tiếp sau hệ thống cho phép chương trình tự hành hoàn thiện chữa trị, có lẽ là chính nó lý giải."

Lời nói là giải thích như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tuyệt không cảm thấy ngồi tại mình đối diện chính lấy ưu nhã phương thức giải quyết sinh sơ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt bên trong mang có bất kỳ tên là "Thật có lỗi" sắc thái, nụ cười của hắn duyên dáng phải cảm giác không có thể bắt bẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có phải là cũng có cái gì chương trình đang thao túng khóe miệng của hắn, tùy thời đem lên giương độ cong điều thành đồng dạng cao, ôn nhu mà xa cách.

Nói thật, kỳ thật Khương Daniel thân thể là được tạo nên phải cực tốt, vai rộng eo nhỏ, hoàn mỹ ngược lại tam giác, không quá quan tiết chỗ nối tiếp không có bất kỳ cái gì cùng loại với làn da tổ chức, hẳn là silicone hoặc là cái gì càng mềm mại tinh tế chất liệu chế thành. Trong đầu hắn luôn luôn hiện lên từng vệt ngân quang, là Khương Daniel trần trụi bên ngoài kim loại khớp nối, cùng làn da cực không tương xứng.

"Cho nên có thể đừng có lại nhìn ta chằm chằm khớp nối sao? Cảm giác nếu như ngươi chằm chằm thân thể của ta ta lại còn không như vậy không từ tại."

Khương Daniel gãi đầu một cái đối Ung Thánh Hựu le lưỡi, xem ra ngược lại thật là quái thẹn thùng. Ngươi vừa mới cởi quần áo tư thế đâu? ? Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn hỏi như vậy bên trên một câu, bất quá sợ gặp được người bị kích thích một câu như vậy sau đó thật đem mình quần cũng cho đào tình huống đành phải ngoan ngoãn im lặng.

... ... Đáng chết. Này tấm vò đầu bộ dáng cũng cùng trong đầu thân ảnh lần nữa hoàn mỹ trùng hợp.

"Ta lần sau sẽ còn gặp lại ngươi sao?"

Bọn hắn cũng không có trò chuyện cái gì, Khương Daniel đằng sau một mực an phận ngồi quỳ chân, hai tay khéo léo chồng tại trên đầu gối, thỉnh thoảng trả lời xong liền ngoẹo đầu đối người cười, cho đến cuối cùng thời gian đến Ung Thánh Hựu nên thời điểm ra đi mới một lần nữa đứng lên. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi một chút đối phương chân tê dại không nha, lời nói đều muốn lối ra lại chỉ có thể ngạnh trở về ---- người máy sẽ không chân tê dại.

"Sẽ."

03.

"Chúng ta hôm nay trò chuyện cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đóng cửa lại sau lưng liền truyền đến người hơi có vẻ trầm thấp cùng hưng phấn tiếng nói, nhìn lại Khương Daniel mặt mũi tràn đầy chờ mong phải cũng nhanh đem toàn bộ mặt đều thiếp tại pha lê bên trên, giống con quơ cái đuôi chờ đợi chủ nhân nói ra "Hôm nay đi ra ngoài chơi ờ" Samoyed a.

Bọn hắn không giống.

Cái này không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là lần thứ mấy cảnh cáo mình, bất quá Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ dựa vào trong sách miêu tả liền có thể sáng tạo ra dạng này tương tự đồ vật thật sự là vượt quá tưởng tượng. Trong bất tri bất giác hắn cũng dấy lên một tia nhỏ chờ mong, có lẽ thật... ? Không được, không có. Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong ngực album ảnh ôm chặt một chút, sau đó thở phào cũng dựa vào pha lê ngồi xuống.

Bất quá đây coi như là Đồ Linh khảo thí sao? Thật có thể để hắn cùng cái này cái trí tuệ nhân tạo ở cùng một chỗ tùy ý tới sao?

"Đương nhiên, các ngươi có thể tùy ý ở chung. Cách pha lê."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếu dung đều khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có thâm ý khác, bất quá nghe được người phụ trách đều nói như vậy hắn cũng coi như là yên tâm một chút. Trong mâm rau quả lập tức trở nên thuận mắt rất nhiều, nhưng là tại hắn đưa chúng nó dùng cái nĩa đâm bỏ vào miệng nhấm nuốt nháy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được hối hận, nhíu lại mặt ảo não hồi lâu mới chậm rãi cưỡng ép nuốt xuống đi.

"Hôm nay là đến phiên ta đến chia sẻ một chút ảnh chụp."

"Tốt ai! ! ! !"

Bọn hắn đã ở chung sắp một tuần, từ mới đầu câu thúc đến hiện tại đã có thể nói là có "Tâm linh cảm ứng", hít sâu sau Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại thấy chết không sờn chậm rãi đem trong ngực bọc lấy album ảnh rút ra, quả nhiên một giây sau bên tai tràn ngập liền tất cả đều là Khương Daniel hấp khí thanh cùng kinh hô.

"Đây là ta, tiểu bất điểm ta."

". . . Nguyên lai ca lúc kia liền có ba viên nốt ruồi a!"

"? Chẳng lẽ còn có thể là đằng sau biến ra sao "

"Hắc. . . Hắc hắc... . Giống như không thể."

Khương Daniel ánh mắt một mực chăm chú dính tại album ảnh bên trên, sợ chớp mắt thời điểm liền bỏ lỡ cái gì ảnh chụp.

"Bất quá lúc đầu không cần chớp mắt. Nét mặt của ta đều đến từ kho số liệu, thống kê kết luận biểu hiện có "Chớp mắt" loại hành vi này cũng có thể để ta từ tư thái bên trên càng tiếp nhân loại thời nay."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta đủ dĩ giả loạn chân sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel là tại chỉ cái gì, là chỉ hắn có thể giống nhân loại đồng dạng, hay là tại chỉ có thể cùng trong trí nhớ mình thiếu niên kia trùng điệp? Bất quá Khương Daniel lực chú ý chuyển biến rất tốt dời, tại nhận được trả lời trước đó liền bắt đầu tiếp tục nghiên cứu một trương nho nhỏ Ung ôm lớn con rối ảnh chụp.

"A, cái này, là ta thích nhất con rối một trong."

"Thánh Hựu ca, thích là cảm giác gì?"

Lại là ra ngoài ý định vấn đề, lần này lại có vẻ dị thường độ khó cao, mà đối phương vặn lên lông mày nhìn mình chằm chằm không nói một lời dáng vẻ cũng là lần đầu muốn làm ra không gặp được đáp án không bỏ qua tư thái. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thở dài, trong lòng mềm mại nhất mảnh đất kia phương lại là thực thực tại trên mặt đất bị đâm chọt.

"... Ách. Ta cũng không rõ lắm. Có thể là trằn trọc ngụ ngủ nghĩ phục đi như vậy?"

"Vậy ta có lẽ có thể nêu ví dụ ờ."

". . . Hả? ? ?"

"Tỉ như nói đêm qua, ta rất nhớ ngươi, là ngươi lại không ở bên cạnh ta, ta chỉ có thể ôm lấy gối đầu ý đồ chìm vào giấc ngủ. Nhưng nó lại chỉ là cái gối đầu, không có ngươi hình dạng, không cách nào sinh ra nhiệt độ, càng không thể biến thành ngươi, cho nên ta vẫn là một đêm không ngủ."

04.

"Thế nhưng là rất rõ ràng ngươi cũng không cần giấc ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đổi cái càng thêm thoải mái dễ chịu tư thế ngồi về sau nâng má đem pha lê bên kia "Người" cho nhìn qua ý đồ lách qua chủ đề, đối phương cũng không ngần ngại chút nào sự thật này bị vạch ra, chỉ là lẳng lặng cong con ngươi đem khóe môi giương cao hơn, lộ ra hai viên hoạt bát thỏ răng, khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt cũng bởi vậy hiện lên giảo hoạt ánh sáng.

"Chỉ là ví von mà thôi,

Ca không cần một mực nhắc nhở ta là trí tuệ nhân tạo."

Đối thoại vội vàng kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy về sau mới là thật sự rõ ràng chân tê dại rất lâu, lảo đảo đi ra khỏi cửa phòng lại lần đầu không quay đầu lại cùng đối phương cáo biệt. Khương Daniel hoàn toàn như trước đây nhìn qua bóng lưng hắn rời đi phất tay rất lâu, cho đến tiếng bước chân đều nghe không được thời điểm mới chậm rãi để tay xuống, đi đến nơi hẻo lánh bên trong nạp điện địa phương co lên đến ôm lấy hai đầu gối của mình.

"Muốn ta nói cho hắn sao?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem tay cắm tại màu trắng nghiên cứu khoa học áo dài bên trong chậm rãi đi dạo, tản bộ, cuối cùng đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt cũng ngồi xuống, đối phương lẳng lặng đem đầu chôn tại trong khuỷu tay không nói một lời, lại rõ ràng dùng sức cầm quyền đem ống tay áo lôi kéo lão trứu.

"Nói thật, ta cũng bắt đầu càng thêm thay ngươi gấp."

". . . Vậy thì thế nào. Ta vốn cũng không phải là."

"Chỉ là tái tạo thân thể mà thôi, nhưng nơi này mỗi một điểm tư tưởng đều quả thật thuộc về chính ngươi a... !"

"Hắn sẽ không tiếp nhận! ! !"

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu về sau ánh vào ánh mắt của mình chính là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có chút trố mắt khuôn mặt, trong lúc nhất thời áy náy thay thế buồn nản tất cả đều dâng lên, chỉ có thể một lần nữa cúi đầu xuống, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng níu lại đối phương ống tay áo rầu rĩ mở miệng.

"... ... Thật xin lỗi. Không nên đối ngươi nổi giận. Ta. . ."

"Không có việc gì, ta có thể hiểu được."

"Ngươi thật, thật giúp ta rất nhiều. Chỉ là có thể lấy giống phương thức như vậy "Trùng sinh", ta liền đã rất cảm kích."

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, về sau cùng một chỗ sự tình nước chảy thành sông, bảy năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu ưng thuận phải vì Khương Daniel viết một quyển sách hứa hẹn.

Tai nạn xe cộ phát sinh tại năm năm trước, lão bao gây chuyện bỏ trốn. Khương Daniel trở thành người thực vật, thế là cha mẹ của hắn lựa chọn được ăn cả ngã về không, tìm được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỗ ở cơ cấu tiến hành lần này tương quan thí nghiệm. Mà vì thí nghiệm giữ bí mật tính cho nên bọn họ lựa chọn đối ngoại tuyên ra Khương Daniel đã chết tin tức.

Dựa theo lẽ thường, người thực vật chỉ là thân thể của bọn hắn mất đi năng lực hoạt động, nhưng là lúc này tư duy y nguyên tồn tại, đây chính là thí nghiệm khởi nguyên chủ yếu tư tưởng. Cho nên thí nghiệm đại khái nội dung là bảo lưu lại đến Khương Daniel tư duy, sau đó một lần nữa tạo nên tới phù hợp với nhau thân thể tiến hành không ngừng mà dung hợp.

Thí nghiệm kéo dài thời gian thật lâu, có rất nhiều vấn đề đều cần kịp thời chữa trị. Đến đằng sau Khương Daniel cơ hồ cũng nhanh muốn từ bỏ, thủ trước mình đã là cái "Người chết", hắn không có dũng khí dùng bộ dáng này đi gặp Ung Thánh Hựu, mà có lẽ tại thời gian lâu như vậy bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu đã có khác thích người cũng khó nói. Hắn cứ như vậy một mực tại cơ cấu bên trong sinh hoạt, bất quá chỉ có chủ yếu phụ trách Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng số ít người biết chuyện này.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước đó không lâu phát hành kia quyển tiểu thuyết.

Khương Daniel tại cơ cấu bên trong lúc sinh sống kỳ thật cũng một mực đang chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu động thái, chí ít hắn muốn biết đối phương sinh hoạt rất tốt, mọi chuyện coi như không có mình cũng phải rất tốt rất thuận lợi đi xuống đi. Mà khi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mặt thần bí đem quyển sách kia thả ở trước mặt hắn, hắn lật ra sau nhìn thấy là nhân vật chính, cũng là kỳ ngộ của hắn, là chưa hề lãng quên qua ước định.

Giống như là một nháy mắt tất cả khói lửa đều óng ánh nở rộ ở trong trời đêm cảm giác đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền mang cho tính mạng của hắn không giống bình thường sắc thái, hiện tại cũng giống vậy, mà những cái kia sắc thái chưa hề tiêu tán, tùy thời ở giữa chuyển dời mà càng thêm nồng đậm.

"Ta muốn, ... Muốn gặp hắn."

05.

"Có lẽ các ngươi hiện tại có thể thử khai thác một điểm cái khác phương thức liên lạc, thuận tiện hắn tiếp xúc ngoại giới cùng bản thân đổi mới."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điểm mặt bàn đưa ra cái này một đề nghị thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đang uống nước, kết quả sặc đến kém chút liền muốn một ngụm đem nước phun ra ngoài. Trong đầu nhiều lần suy nghĩ ý tứ của những lời này sau Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tờ khăn giấy xát lau khóe miệng, sau đó cẩn thận mở miệng.

"... Cái khác phương thức liên lạc. . . ?"

"Đúng. Chúng ta mới cho hắn lắp đặt thông tin công năng, có lẽ các ngươi cũng có thể thử một lần phương thức như vậy liên hệ."

"Nhưng ta khoảng thời gian này liền ở tại cơ cấu bên trong, cơ hồ là ở tại hắn sát vách trình độ, thật cần sao?"

"Cho nên cơ cấu cân nhắc đến điểm này, tạm thời cho phép ngươi về nhà ở một hồi, không trải qua trước ký một bản hiệp nghị bảo mật."

"Xem ra, ta là không có cơ hội cự tuyệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận đồ vật sau tự giễu ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, tại đại khái xem xong hiệp nghị nội dung bên trong tiêu sái rơi xuống tên của mình, lại theo vân tay, bất quá lòng bàn tay màu đỏ mực đóng dấu tổng lau không khô chỉ toàn, điểm này để hắn có chút nổi nóng. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nóng không vội cất kỹ văn kiện sau mới đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến cơ cấu đại môn, từ đó sau sẽ có chuyến đặc biệt phụ trách hắn mỗi lần xuất hành.

Khương Daniel hành động so Ung Thánh Hựu dự đoán nhanh rất nhiều, hắn cơ hồ là chân trước vừa mới lên xe, chân sau điện thoại liền thẳng tắp đánh tới, cũng không cho Ung Thánh Hựu quá nhiều cảm thán trong xe trang trí xa hoa thời gian, mà hắn từ lần trước vội vàng trốn rời hiện trường về sau, trước mắt cũng còn chưa nghĩ ra làm sao lại đối mặt Khương Daniel.

Là bởi vì Khương Daniel kho số liệu trực tiếp cùng internet tương liên nguyên nhân sao? Gần nhất trên mạng luôn có chút loạn thất bát tao buồn nôn lời tâm tình, có thể là như thế học a. Đáng tiếc hắn. . . Xem như dùng sai đối tượng... ? Bất quá Khương Daniel thật biết những lời kia là có ý gì sao? Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu tùy thời ở giữa dần dần cũng tất cả đều loạn thất bát tao nhồi vào dấu chấm hỏi.

"Uy? Ngươi tốt?"

"Ca! Ta là Khương Daniel! ! !"

"Biết rồi biết rồi, làm sao kích động như vậy?"

Lúc đầu nghĩ đến không tiếp, cuối cùng bù không được chuông điện thoại một mực điên cuồng mà vang lên Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải nhận điện thoại, tại lúc đầu coi là sẽ rất lúng túng thời điểm, thái độ của mình ngược lại là theo đối phương nhiệt tình mà ngoài ý muốn đột nhiên ôn hòa xuống dưới.

Khương Daniel luôn có nói dông dài không hết sự tình, rất nhỏ, mà lại hắn cười điểm lại rất thấp, nói không được hai câu liền sẽ phối hợp bắt đầu cười. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chỉ cần là lời hắn nói mình liền sẽ không cảm thấy nhàm chán hoặc là phiền chán, hai người cùng một chỗ đùa giỡn một chút thời điểm ngược lại so bình thường càng thấy an tâm rất nhiều.

Chỉ cần là lời hắn nói.

Đây chính là để Ung Thánh Hựu nhất là khổ não một điểm, là hắn bắt đầu có chút hoảng hốt, hắn liền muốn không phân rõ, dạng này chân thực tình cảm để hắn sợ hãi đồng thời cảm thấy vô cùng hoang đường. Hắn đối trí tuệ nhân tạo vốn là không hiểu nhiều lắm, mà thích mình có phải là vẻn vẹn Khương Daniel lập trình một bộ phận? Lập trình khiến cho hắn đùa mình vui vẻ? Có lẽ hắn chỉ là giả vờ thích mình?

"Ngươi biết không, chúng ta nguyên lai lớp học tổng ngồi hàng cuối cùng nữ sinh kia, hiện tại đang cùng mình máy tính hẹn hò."

"Ừm? ? Trí tuệ nhân tạo quản gia sao?"

"Đúng, hơn nữa còn là không có thực thể cái chủng loại kia."

Kim Tại Hoán hét tới hơi có chút nhiều thời điểm lời nói liền rõ ràng sẽ so bình thường càng nhiều, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng hắn trở thành bằng hữu sau nhiều lần thực tiễn cho ra kết luận. Kim Tại Hoán là hắn đại học bạn cùng phòng, xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel xảy ra chuyện về sau mình thống khổ nhất thời gian điểm, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu rất là tín nhiệm.

Căn cứ hiệp nghị bảo mật hắn không thể dùng bất luận cái gì phương thức nói cho người khác biết hoặc là lộ ra liên quan tới Khương Daniel tin tức, nhưng hắn nghĩ đã Kim Tại Hoán đều đã nâng lên phương diện này sự tình, vậy không bằng thay cái uyển chuyển phương thức tìm kiếm một chút đề nghị.

". . . Kia chuyện này ngươi thấy thế nào?"

06.

"Cái này có cái gì? Hiện tại cùng trí tuệ nhân tạo yêu đương nhiều đi, đã không tính hiếm lạ, dù sao càng hoàn mỹ hơn."

"Ta cảm thấy có lẽ ta thích..."

"Có lẽ?"

"Có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì hắn cùng cố nhân rất giống."

"Như vậy ngươi vui không? Tại cùng hắn chung đụng thời điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày không khỏi có chút chần chờ, chậm rãi mập mờ hai tiếng về sau không biết nên trả lời thứ gì, Kim Tại Hoán tiếp lấy lại là một hớp bia lớn vào trong bụng, nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hắn nhưng như cũ sáng lóng lánh, lộ ra một cái nụ cười thật to.

"Ngươi dĩ nhiên không phải bởi vì cùng hắn chung đụng thời điểm luôn nghĩ đến cố nhân cho nên mới vui vẻ đúng không?"

"... Ân. Cùng với hắn một chỗ, luôn luôn rất vui vẻ."

"Như vậy giờ phút này ngươi thích đương nhiên là hắn nha. Cũng đừng luôn nghĩ cố nhân, nếu như đổi thành ta là cố nhân, khẳng định cũng là hi vọng ngươi có thể vui vẻ sinh hoạt."

Kim Tại Hoán không đầy một lát liền bắt đầu có chút choáng, nặng nề dựa vào Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai thiếp đi. Ung Thánh Hựu trước nửa kéo nửa túm đem Kim Tại Hoán chuyển về nhà hắn sau mới trở lại trụ sở của mình, hắn ngồi tại cái giường đơn bên trên lắc lắc chân, truyền vào tai chính là két két tiếng vang, mà ngoài cửa sổ chỉ là một mảnh đen như mực bóng đêm.

Lúc này hắn nhịn không được muốn nhớ tới Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel sẽ nghĩ mình sao? Cái kia luôn miệng nói lấy ôm gối đầu về sau vẫn như cũ nghĩ mình nghĩ một đêm không ngủ, kết quả tế bên trên cũng không cần giấc ngủ tiểu lừa gạt. Lúc này đến phiên mình thật muốn ngủ không yên, tất cả đều là nghĩ hắn nghĩ đến.

Tiếng điện thoại vang lên rất đột ngột, nhất là tại loại này một tiếng côn trùng kêu vang đều nghe không được trong đêm. Mà khi hắn rốt cục thấy rõ trên màn hình điện báo biểu hiện về sau Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cái này từ từ đêm dài rốt cục tại lúc này có giải, bất quá hắn hay là cố ý chờ khoảng trong chốc lát mới đưa điện thoại cho nghe.

"Này. Chào buổi tối."

"... ? ! Ca vẫn chưa ngủ sao, hay là nói ta gọi điện thoại đánh thức ngươi? ? Thật có lỗi thật có lỗi,, "

"Không có việc gì, là chính ta ngủ không được mà thôi."

"Thật không quấy rầy sao? Có lẽ ngày mai lại gọi cho ca? Kỳ thật đúng là ta, đột nhiên muốn đánh mới như vậy..."

"Kỳ thật ngươi đến rất đúng lúc."

Bọn hắn bắt đầu trước trò chuyện nói chuyện phiếm khí, lại trò chuyện trò chuyện ăn, dù cho cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cái bụng bỗng nhiên ùng ục một tiếng, bất quá Khương Daniel không có nghe thấy. Hắn hoài niệm đồ ăn, hương vị, cảm giác, hương khí, thế nhưng là mình chỉ cần nạp điện thôi.

Khương Daniel còn nhớ rõ mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ban đêm cùng một chỗ đi dạo chợ đêm ăn bữa khuya, tiểu điếm a di ngồi lên tràn đầy một bát nóng hổi xào bánh mật cùng cá bánh. Nhà mình ca ca nóng vội, một ngụm đi vào bỏng đến nhe răng nhếch miệng liều mạng hơi thở, Khương Daniel chỉ có thể nhanh đi bưng ly đá nước đến, dở khóc dở cười đem người hướng trong ngực mang một vùng lại đưa tay đi xoa xoa đầu người đỉnh ý đồ an ủi.

Hắn cũng nhớ đến bọn hắn lần đầu nếm thử Trung Quốc nồi lẩu, hai người không có kinh nghiệm trực tiếp điểm hồng oa, kết quả là Ung Thánh Hựu bị cay đến nước mắt rưng rưng, không đầy một lát về sau mình cũng đành phải ôm đầu ý đồ tại trên đầu lưỡi vị giác không ngừng kích thích chuyển xuống không chính mình. Cuối cùng bọn hắn vẫn có chút kiên cường ăn xong một bàn đồ ăn, đồng thời âm thầm quyết định tốt nhất đừng lại đến.

Trên thực tế Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau bị bằng hữu mới lại mang đến, bất quá hắn so trước kia càng có thể ăn cay chút, mà lại bằng hữu chuyên môn điểm uyên ương nồi, cái này với hắn mà nói là tương đương hữu hảo. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là càng thích ăn Hamburger hoặc là pizza một loại thức ăn nhanh thực phẩm, tóm lại hay là bảo trì tiểu hài tử khẩu vị.

"Ca hôm nay là không phải muốn ta rồi?"

"Ừm? . . . Quá muộn, có lẽ ta còn nên ngủ một hồi."

"Kia mời ca ca nhớ kỹ nói ngủ ngon."

". . . Ngủ ngon, Daniel."

07.

"Ta mới không muốn cùng ca ca nói ngủ ngon. Ngươi tốt nhất muốn ta nghĩ đến ngủ không được, giống ta nghĩ ngươi như thế mới tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại trước, câu nói này hay là rõ ràng rơi vào trong tai, mang theo điểm ủy khuất ngữ khí lập tức nắm chặt hắn tâm. Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề có năng lực cự tuyệt qua người, trước kia sẽ không, đến hiện tại mình ý thức được sự tình gì về sau liền trở nên càng thêm sẽ không. Mỗi đến loại thời điểm này nội tâm của hắn liền phá lệ mềm mại, rối tinh rối mù phải phảng phất có thể vặn xuất thủy.

Đằng sau mấy ngày Khương Daniel không có lại gọi điện thoại đến, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua người liên hệ giao diện nhưng cũng luôn luôn không giấu đi được cái kia nho nhỏ lục sắc nút call. Chân thực tại mỗi cái ban đêm ẩn núp chậm rãi đánh tới, dùng mộng làm sinh trưởng giường ấm dần dần phát sinh. Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là lại không có cách nào trốn tránh, hắn thừa nhận.

Hắn nghĩ Khương Daniel, siêu cấp, phi thường, mười phần, hoàn toàn.

"Hắn tại nạp điện thời điểm cưỡng ép cải biến dòng điện phương hướng, dẫn đến dòng điện bị ngăn trở, đối với hắn khung máy tạo thành tổn thương."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cau mày đem tư liệu cơ hồ là vung tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt trên mặt bàn, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tại vị tiên sinh này trên mặt nhìn thấy cùng loại "Nôn nóng bất an" biểu lộ, mà không còn là những cái kia công thức hoá tiếu dung.

"Ta không biết các ngươi nói chuyện tiến hành cái gì, nhưng ta cảm thấy có lẽ kết thúc khảo thí đối với hắn hữu ích."

"Nhưng là. . . Ta... ... . . ."

"Ngươi? Ngươi không nên mang đến cho hắn nhiều như vậy thống khổ. Ngươi cho rằng hắn chỉ là cái máy móc cho nên không quan trọng vậy liền thật sự là mười phần sai, ngươi đối Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không biết gì."

Lại một phần tư liệu bị quăng đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, bên trong là Khương Daniel những năm này tiến hành qua toàn bộ cải tạo kế hoạch cùng cải tạo sau phản ứng, từng trương hình ảnh xem ra nhìn thấy mà giật mình. Mọi chuyện tại lúc này trở nên minh lãng, nhưng lại dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tâm hướng không thể gặp ngọn nguồn trong vực sâu nhảy.

"Ngươi cho rằng hắn là thế nào sống qua tới?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch môi cúi đầu xuống không nói thêm gì nữa, phía trên này đồ vật kỳ thật lân cận giống như thiên đao vạn quả trình độ. Xương cốt đập nát một lần nữa bổ sung kim loại khung xương, kết quả cùng nhục thể không phù hợp lại đành phải thay đổi mô phỏng sinh vật nhục thể cùng làn da, dòng điện kích thích thời gian thật dài để hắn không có cách nào bảo trì tư duy thanh tỉnh, cuối cùng hao phí nhiều năm mới thành bây giờ Khương Daniel.

"Ta dẫn ngươi đi gặp hắn. Lần này không cần cách pha lê, nhưng là dựa theo ý nguyện của hắn, ngươi phải mang lên bịt mắt."

"... ? Vì cái gì "

"Cùng vừa giải phẫu xong không nghĩ để người thấy sẹo là một cái đạo lý."

Gian phòng bên trong tĩnh phải dọa người, Ung Thánh Hựu lục lọi vặn mở cửa phòng sau tựa vào vách tường chậm rãi ngồi xuống, trước mắt hắn đen kịt một màu. Mặc dù không biết gian phòng bên trong là không sáng tỏ, bất quá hắn nhớ kỹ Khương Daniel là lúc ngủ nhất định phải mở một chiếc Tiểu Dạ đèn loại hình, cho nên hẳn là cũng không quá đen.

"Làm sao ngươi tới rồi?"

"... Niel, . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng tổ chức lấy ngôn ngữ cũng không có cách nào mở miệng, ngược lại là Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng bật cười một tiếng về sau lại gần đem Ung Thánh Hựu phát run thân thể kéo vững vàng ôm. Khương Daniel đem cái cằm nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ tại đầu người bên trên , mặc cho sợi tóc làm phải tự mình "Ngứa hô hô", đây chính là hắn chỗ quyến luyến nhiệt độ.

"Xem ra ca là muốn ta. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem sự tình đều nói cho ngươi đi? Cái kia cũng phải biết ta không phải ta a."

"Daniel, vô luận như thế nào, ngươi thủy chung là ngươi."

"Ngươi không nên đắm chìm tại đối cố nhân trong tưởng tượng, ta mới là cái kia không có nhiệt độ đồ vật."

08.

Khương Daniel giúp Ung Thánh Hựu gỡ xuống bịt mắt, kết quả gian phòng bên trong cũng là đen kịt một màu. Hắn nắm qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay chậm rãi đặt bộ ngực mình bên trên, nơi đó có đầu tiểu nhân khe, là xử lý vấn đề sau còn chưa kịp bổ sung, sau đó lại sẽ Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh tay mới bóp về trong lòng bàn tay mình.

"Ta không có tâm. Ngươi thích chỉ là ảo giác mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì đều nhìn không thấy, hắn chỉ có thể rút tay ra run rẩy tìm tới gương mặt của đối phương, nước mắt tranh nhau chen lấn đầy tràn hốc mắt, lại tất cả đều ép ra ngoài, thấy Khương Daniel toàn bộ mà bỗng nhiên sững sờ, tranh thủ thời gian ôn nhu dỗ dành dùng lòng bàn tay thay người lau nước mắt. Nước mắt là nóng hổi, đầu ngón tay là lạnh buốt, Khương Daniel cảm giác mình cũng nhanh muốn toàn bộ hòa tan.

"Ta không cho phép ngươi nói lời như vậy nữa. . . ! Cũng không cho phép ngươi hại ta ngủ không yên, rõ ràng cùng ngươi, cùng với ngươi thời điểm cảm thụ đều là thật, ta không cho phép ngươi phủ nhận!"

"Tốt tốt tốt, là ta sai, ca không muốn lại khóc rồi?"

"Ta lại khóc, ngươi có thể làm sao?"

Khương Daniel nửa là buồn cười nhìn xem vị này tính tình vừa lên đến liền so tiểu hài còn khó dây hơn ca ca, xích lại gần nhẹ nhàng mổ hôn đối phương ướt sũng gương mặt, dùng tay vỗ vỗ người phần lưng, giống như là an ủi một con xù lông lên mèo con. Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đem qua nhiều năm như vậy góp nhặt tính tình đều phát xong sau thút thít nằm sấp trong ngực mình ngủ thật say, toàn thế giới trân bảo rốt cục lại lần nữa trở lại Khương Daniel bên người.

Hắn cúi đầu xuống liền có thể trông thấy người dài tiệp bên trên còn mang theo giọt kia óng ánh nước mắt, lại nhịn không được đưa tay đi chọc chọc đối phương mang theo đỏ ửng phình lên gò má. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay nắm lấy Khương Daniel tay đến ngăn lại đối phương không an phận hành vi, trong bóng đêm cùng mình ấm áp quang mang chăm chú ôm nhau.

"Lần này cho phép ngươi về nhà thời gian là ba ngày."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi đưa lên xe trở lại Khương Daniel chỗ ở gian phòng, nhìn đối phương bởi vì người rời đi về sau mà mình ủy ủy khuất khuất co lại tại nơi hẻo lánh dáng vẻ về sau nhịn không được nâng đỡ ngạch, chỉ cần lần này không muốn lại đến cái một khóc hai nháo ba thắt cổ thức bản thân hủy diệt là được.

"Ca ca ca ca ta nghĩ ngươi."

"Ta cũng nhớ ngươi, chúng ta Niel có ngoan ngoãn sao?"

"Ừm, chính tại ngoan ngoãn cùng ca trò chuyện bên trong."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghĩ tới Khương Daniel trước kia lên lớp cố gắng gạt ra đậu đậu mắt ý đồ không rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say dáng vẻ liền nhịn không được cười lên, đầu bên kia điện thoại lập tức truyền đến bức thiết tiếng hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất có thể nhìn thấy một con điên cuồng ngoắt ngoắt cái đuôi Samoyed a tại bên cạnh mình nhảy nhảy nhót nhót dáng vẻ.

"A...! Ca! Ta mới không ngốc."

Khương Daniel vừa nghĩ tới mình cùng internet tương liên kho số liệu đã cảm thấy ủy khuất, rõ ràng là như vậy thứ lợi hại, Ung Thánh Hựu lại luôn coi nhẹ. Tốt xấu mình cũng coi như là trí tuệ nhân tạo a trí năng! Có thể hay không đừng không nhìn đằng sau hai chữ?

"Ca, "

"Ừm? Làm sao rồi? ?"

". . . Cùng ta, một lần nữa cùng một chỗ đi."

Nếu có trái tim, như vậy Khương Daniel nhưng phải theo gấp ngực miễn cho nó bởi vì quá kích động mà nhảy ra, kết quả câu hỏi của mình nghênh đón Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia thật dài trầm mặc. Chẳng lẽ là không nghe thấy. . . ? Hay là. . . Không nguyện ý? Khương Daniel nghẹn thật lâu sau mới có hơi khổ sở một lần nữa mở miệng.

"... Ca. . . Đang làm cái gì?"

"Ta tại gật đầu."

-fin


	405. Chapter 405

STAY

*ooc

*by/ anh tuấn tai nghe

"- All you have to do is stay."

00.

Ánh nắng ôn nhu trải rơi xuống dưới thời điểm, Khương Daniel chính tại bản nháp bản bên trên vẽ lấy tiểu nhân.

Ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mũi, ít ỏi môi, nhỏ vụn tóc trán cùng ngậm lấy nước mắt, chứa một vòng ôn nhuận ý cười, cuối cùng tại trắng noãn trên má rơi xuống ba viên tinh, xong rồi.

Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem chính nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa tay đi nhẹ nhàng đâm hai lần gò má của đối phương, liền nhìn thấy người dài tiệp chợt run lên một cái, lông mày nhăn lại đồng thời miệng bên trong cũng phát ra nhỏ vụn, mang theo bất mãn ưm.

Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian thu tay lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem, phảng phất trước mắt mỗi một tấm hình tượng đều là trân bảo.

Phần này không cách nào thổ lộ tâm ý, để hắn hảo hảo vui vẻ.

01.

\- W aiting for the time to pass you by.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian rất sớm liền quen biết, hắn đến nay còn nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, quan tại bọn hắn lần đầu gặp.

Nho nhỏ Khương Daniel theo phụ mẫu từ Busan chuyển đến Seoul sinh hoạt, mua ở giữa rộng rãi mà tiện nghi phòng ở, Khương Daniel cảm thấy nơi này tiện nghi nguyên nhân cũng là bởi vì chỗ tại kiểu cũ trong tiểu khu, trong thang lầu khắp nơi tràn ngập cổ xưa khí tức.

Đại nhân vội vàng khuân đồ thời điểm hắn chỉ có một người tùy ý tại trên cầu thang ngồi xuống hủy đi một bao kẹo mềm, trong tay nắm bắt Spider-Man tạo hình ngọn đèn nhỏ, cúi đầu đem trên mặt đất một khối nhỏ khốc Tự Thủy nước đọng màu đen vết tích nhìn qua ngẩn người, một mình trong đầu lặng lẽ làm một cái liên quan tới siêu anh hùng mộng.

Đang lúc Spider-Man sắp chiến thắng nhân vật phản diện thời điểm một đôi giày xâm nhập tầm mắt của hắn, sạch sẽ dây giày buộc phải cũng chỉnh tề, cùng Khương Daniel luôn luôn vặn thành một đống dây giày không giống, mấy bước về sau cứ như vậy thẳng tắp ngừng tại trước mắt hắn.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới rốt cục nhấc đầu, thiếu niên thanh tú khuôn mặt cùng trên má kia ba viên nốt ruồi từ đây vào ở buồng tim của hắn.

". . Tri. . Spider-Man. . . . ?"

Hiển nhiên còn có chút mơ hồ, Khương Daniel miệng bên trong vô ý thức liền đem mới trong đầu đen đỏ thân ảnh nói ra, trêu đến người tới một trận mộng, gãi gãi cái cằm ý đồ giải thích.

". Cái kia. . Ta không phải Spider-Man nha."

Lúc này mới đột nhiên kịp phản ứng mình hồ ngôn loạn ngữ thứ gì tiểu hài lập tức đỏ thấu mặt, nói quanh co một trận về sau vội vàng giơ lên kẹo mềm cùng Tiểu Dạ đèn hướng người đưa tới.

"Là. . Là hỏi ngươi có muốn hay không chơi cái này! Là Spider-Man tạo hình Tiểu Dạ đèn, ầy, giống như vậy dao một chút liền sáng. . . . . Kẹo mềm cũng mời ngươi ăn! Rất ngọt, mật đào vị. . . ! !"

Nói rõ như vậy hiển có mấy phần gượng ép, nhưng đối phương cũng không có tiếp lấy hỏi nhiều, chỉ là đem khóe miệng giương phải cao hơn một chút.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù xem ra khó tả nhưng là coi như dễ dàng nhớ. Lời nói nói ngươi là đem đến lầu tám bên phải trong gian phòng đó a? Nhà ta ở bên trái, về sau cùng ngươi chính là hàng xóm. Ngươi tên gì? Hẳn là so với ta nhỏ hơn a?"

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel. ! Là 96 niên sinh."

"Hắc hắc vậy ta lớn hơn ngươi một tuổi, ta là 95 năm, về sau ngươi liền tùy ý điểm, gọi ta Thánh Hựu ca cái gì đều được. Vừa rồi nhưng thật ra là nhìn một mình ngươi ngồi ở chỗ này cho nên muốn hỏi ngươi có muốn hay không đến nhà ta cùng nhau chơi đùa, thế nào? Muốn tới sao?"

Tiểu Khương đồng học không nói hai lời điểm điểm đầu, đứng lên phủi mông một cái bên trên tro, chạy đến đại nhân bên cạnh đi nói một tiếng về sau liền theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi sát vách chơi.

"Vậy ta nếu là cái người xấu làm sao bây giờ?"

Về sau mỗi khi nhớ tới việc này thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu tổng là ưa thích cười đối Khương Daniel hỏi một câu như vậy.

"Ca mới không phải người xấu, tiểu hài tử nhìn người rất chuẩn."

Khương Daniel nhai lấy kẹo mềm hàm hàm hồ hồ, một giây sau cái túi trong tay liền bị người đoạt đi, đối phương cười đến giảo hoạt cực.

"Bác sĩ nói không thể ăn nhiều, nghĩ nghĩ tới ngươi răng."

". . . A. . . . . Ca. ."

Đối phương tiu nghỉu xuống đậu đậu mắt để Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong óc của mình vì hắn thêm cái trước cẩu cẩu đặc hiệu, sau đó không khỏi bị mình ý nghĩ chọc cho "Phốc phốc" một tiếng bật cười Ung Thánh Hựu đối đại cẩu chó nháy mắt mấy cái, đem kẹo mềm túi dùng cái kẹp đóng kín về sau cất vào trong túi xách của mình.

"Đều nói ta là người xấu."

Khương Daniel thần sắc lại nghiêm túc.

"Thánh Hựu ca là ta thấy qua người tốt nhất,

Trăm phần trăm cam đoan."

02.

\- Hope the winds of change will change your mind.

"Đang nghe sao? Daniel?"

Mới biết được nhân tâm nghĩ lại phiêu hốt bộ dáng Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được tiến tới dùng tay tại mắt người trước nhẹ nhàng quơ quơ, Khương Daniel lúc này mới tranh thủ thời gian một bên lẩm bẩm "Thật có lỗi, thật có lỗi." Một bên hút hút cái mũi tràn ra một cái lộ ra thỏ răng tiếu dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài đem tay thu hồi về sau xoa xoa mi tâm của mình cùng thái dương, lại cũng cảm thấy mình nên quen thuộc.

Bọn hắn từ khi trở thành hàng xóm về sau vẫn đều xem như tại cùng nhau lớn lên, cũng có thể được xưng tụng là "Thanh mai trúc mã", mặc dù không có thanh mai, trúc mã ngược lại là có hai cái.

Hai người cùng tiến lên xong cùng một chỗ tiểu học về sau lại lên cùng một chỗ sơ trung, đọc xong cùng một chỗ sơ trung về sau lại tiến cùng một chỗ cao trung, trùng hợp phải làm cho người không quá có thể tin tưởng.

Đồng bộ suất kinh người, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường dùng "Chúng ta Niel không sẽ trở thành ca ca nhỏ theo đuôi a?" Đến trêu chọc hai đôi phương câu, Khương Daniel lúc này liền sẽ cười khúc khích gãi gãi đầu.

"Hẳn là nói ta cùng ca hữu duyên mới đúng."

Sự thật chứng minh không phải nhỏ theo đuôi cũng coi là lẫn nhau dán, chủ nhiệm lớp muốn đem ngồi cùng bàn hai người điều đi thời điểm luôn có thể thu được song trọng kháng nghị. Khương Daniel sẽ dùng sức la hét nói "Không được không được!" Như vậy, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thì là ngồi tại chỗ không nhúc nhích tiến hành im ắng cự tuyệt tỏ thái độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích Khương Daniel, bọn hắn cộng đồng hảo hữu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết, Kim Tại Hoán cũng biết, thậm chí có người có thể từ Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel vô hạn dung túng bên trong đoán được.

Thế giới này khả năng chỉ có Khương Daniel mình không biết.

"Ngươi về sau muốn làm cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng má yên lặng nhìn qua Khương Daniel, cái trước dùng một cái tay khác tại trên bàn học nhẹ nhàng trừ đấm không có điểm hỗn loạn tiết tấu, cái sau từ bỏ cắn đầu bút, quệt mồm có phần là buồn rầu rất lâu mới chợt nhớ tới cái gì, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh.

"Làm cái hoạ sĩ đi! Không phải chuyên trách mangaka cũng không phải chuyên môn tranh minh hoạ sư, họa vật mình muốn liền tốt, tùy tâm sở dục đại bút huy sái cái chủng loại kia."

"Ha ha vậy rất tốt a, chúng ta Niel đi nghệ thuật đường."

"Đúng không! Ta không quá ưa thích trói buộc cảm giác, hắc hắc."

Khương Daniel đem đầu nhẹ nhàng gối ở trước mặt mình sách chồng lên, nghiêng mặt đi nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn bản nháp bản tại đống đồ này phía dưới cùng nhất, phía trên liền tất cả đều là họa.

Từ đủ mọi màu sắc xán lạn tinh hệ đến xem ra sẽ rất mềm mại ngọt ngào bánh kẹo, lại từ siêu anh hùng các loại hình tượng đến một chút nhàm chán lúc nhỏ biểu lộ, còn có hắn thích nhất ca ca.

Đại khái chính là học sinh cấp ba trong đầu dung thân nạp thế giới toàn bộ.

Bình thường bọn hắn tan học sẽ cùng đi, đi ngang qua bên đường quầy ăn vặt lúc Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy thèm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ xoa xoa tóc của hắn, đem phục tùng kiểu tóc biến thành bồ công anh.

"Hôm nay tại nhà ngươi ăn cơm?"

"Ừm!"

Hai nhà người làm hàng xóm nhận biết về sau quan hệ rất tốt, cũng có chút vui mừng hai tiểu hài tử có thể chơi đến cùng một chỗ. Hai nhà nghĩ ra thay phiên cho bọn hắn hai làm muộn cơm ăn chủ ý, dạng này liền có thể mỗi nhà đều cách cái một hai ngày có một lần thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

Ăn xong cơm về sau Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi chơi một hồi liền sẽ đi bên trên nhu đạo khóa, hắn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính là ở nơi đó quen. Khương Daniel có khi sẽ cùng theo đi xem, bất quá càng nhiều thời điểm hắn nguyện ý trong nhà ổ, nghe một chút ca hoặc là vẽ tranh đồ.

Đoạn thời gian trước dưới lầu mới tới chỉ mèo hoang, Khương Daniel cho ăn mấy ngày sau nhịn không được lĩnh trở về nhà. Bất quá tiểu gia hỏa khả năng không quá thích ứng, rõ ràng dưới lầu lúc là cái dính nhân tinh, vào phòng ngược lại trở nên dễ kinh lại không dễ gần.

Ung Thánh Hựu là hữu tâm nguyện ý thân cận con mèo này, bất quá đối phương luôn luôn không nguyện ý cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chơi.

"Có phải hay không là đố kị ca soái?"

"Đồ ngốc. Mèo nào biết được những thứ này."

03.

\- I could give a thousand reasons why.

"Viên kia chính là Bắc Cực tinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên chọc chọc Khương Daniel, lập tức đưa tay đi chỉ vào tấm màn đen bên trên lóe viên kia Cô Tinh.

Lầu tám là tầng cao nhất, hai nhà thương lượng về sau đem sân thượng đả thông liền cùng một chỗ, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên xong nhu đạo về nhà rửa mặt về sau liền sẽ ôm hai tấm tấm thảm kêu lên Khương Daniel cùng tiến lên đi.

Một trương tấm thảm đệm lên, một trương tấm thảm che kín, thường thường đang chơi đùa lúc liền cùng một chỗ nằm xuống khỏa thành một đoàn, hai người thiếu niên mang theo kịch liệt nhịp tim lẳng lặng mà sắp tối không nhìn qua. Khương Daniel luôn luôn rất sùng bái cái này ca, trong đầu sao có thể trang nhiều như vậy tri thức?

"Nhưng ta toán học kém đến bạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn le lưỡi làm cái mặt quỷ, gió đêm tinh nghịch đem hai người tóc trán nhẹ nhàng vung lên tới. Khương Daniel rất dễ khốn, lúc đầu vừa mới còn tại đối người nói liên miên lải nhải lấy thứ gì có không có, kết quả chỉ chốc lát sau liền không có âm thanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người nhìn qua người an ổn ngủ bộ dáng không khỏi giương môi, trầm ổn tiếng hít thở cùng hơi lạnh không khí chậm rãi đan vào với nhau, hắn phải làm cái ai cũng không biết mộng đẹp.

"Về nhà sớm ờ chúng ta Niel."

"Ừm!"

Học kỳ mới lựa chọn câu lạc bộ thời điểm Khương Daniel đương nhiên lựa chọn mỹ thuật xã, nhưng bởi vì câu lạc bộ hoạt động là tại sau khi tan học, hai người bọn họ liền không có cách nào lại đồng thời về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn phải đi bên trên nhu đạo khóa, liền càng không pháp kéo. Thế là tổng sẽ xuất hiện cỡ lớn khuyển ở cửa trường học đem người dán một hồi lâu mới rũ cụp lấy khóe miệng đưa mắt nhìn người ở dưới ánh tà dương đi xa thân ảnh.

Câu lạc bộ cũng thường có liên hoan, không chỉ có là xã đoàn nội bộ, từng cái câu lạc bộ ở giữa vì hữu hảo ở chung cũng thường cử hành. Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều chỉ cầm một chén nước trái cây ngồi nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, trong đầu nghĩ đến ca ca là không phải đã trở về, có hay không hảo hảo ăn cơm.

Trước đó cuối tuần cùng một chỗ tại nhà mình lúc ăn cơm lão mụ còn tổng cho Thánh Hựu ca thêm thịt, cho nên khẳng định ủy khuất không được. Tiểu Khương đồng học không khỏi nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhấm nuốt đồ ăn thường có chút phình lên quai hàm, thật là tựa như con sóc đồng dạng đáng yêu.

Khương Daniel vì trong đầu cảnh tượng mà nhẫn không ngừng cười trộm, kịp phản ứng xác nhận bốn phía không ai chú ý mình về sau mới có một lần nữa tùy ý mình lâm vào tưởng tượng.

Hip-hop xã hội trưởng chính là lúc kia chú ý tới hắn.

Đột nhiên nhận điên cuồng theo đuổi Khương Daniel có chút không biết làm sao mà nhìn xem trên bàn đồ ăn vặt cùng hoa tươi, chứa thư tình phong thư một góc vi phạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cười chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai.

"Chúng ta Niel rất không tệ a. Nếu như Niel về sau có thích người, ca khẳng định trăm phần trăm ủng hộ ngươi theo đuổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem túi sách cất kỹ về sau đưa tay đi vuốt vuốt người bởi vì sáng sớm mà có chút rối tung tóc, hắn tiểu hài là trên đời tốt nhất bảo vật, vĩnh viễn đáng giá có được đồ tốt nhất.

Vậy mình cũng hẳn là là đối phương tốt nhất ca ca, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn nhịn không được mình đi để ý.

Hôm nay hoa là hai mươi đóa, hôm qua là mười đóa, thư tình phong thư từ màu nâu biến thành kim sắc. Trên mặt bàn cùng bàn trong bụng hết thảy nhiều ba bao kẹo mềm, tất cả đều là dâu tây vị. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhíu nhíu mày, Khương Daniel rõ ràng thích nhất mật đào vị.

Hip-hop xã hội trưởng nghỉ giữa khóa tại cửa ra vào xuất hiện năm lần, Khương Daniel chú ý tới hai lần, về sau bị kêu lên đi một lần, trở về thời điểm thính tai có chút đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết bọn hắn trò chuyện thứ gì, nhưng xem ra nhất định rất vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nhàm chán dùng cái nĩa đâm cơm hộp bên trong súp lơ, giả vờ như không thèm để ý, ánh mắt lại nhiều lần tinh chuẩn rơi tại bị Hip-hop xã hội trưởng mời đi cùng một chỗ ăn cơm trên thân người, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn hồi lâu rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng.

"Hảo hảo ăn rau quả, không phải người nào đó lại muốn nhắc tới ngươi."

"Không, hắn sẽ không."

Một giây sau, bị đâm thật lâu rau quả liền cũng đều bị rửa qua.

04.

\- And I know you, and you 've got to.

Khương Daniel đối Hip-hop xã hội trưởng cũng không có cảm giác gì, nhưng trở ngại đối phương quá độ nhiệt tình luôn luôn không có cách nào cự tuyệt, tới tới đi đi cũng có chút được ăn cả ngã về không cảm giác.

Mình chỉ cần khi Thánh Hựu ca tri kỷ đệ đệ liền tốt, mình hẳn là cũng còn có thể, cũng còn có thể thích người khác a?

Dần dần, hắn cũng không có mới đầu như vậy mâu thuẫn Hip-hop xã hội trưởng, đến đằng sau bị người hẹn ra đi xem phim thời điểm, trong phim ảnh nam nhân vật nữ chính khóc bù lu bù loa, Khương Daniel quay đầu mắt nhìn đối phương tại quang ảnh bên trong rõ ràng âm thầm bên mặt, trong thoáng chốc phảng phất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hình dáng.

Có lẽ cứ như vậy đi, đây chính là kết luận đi. Nơi tay bị đột nhiên nắm chặt lúc Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy.

"Thánh Hựu ca? Ngươi có đang nghe à. . . ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất trạng thái không tính rất tốt, thường thường thất thần, đến mức Khương Daniel đã lâu cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tại trên sân thượng đệm tấm thảm nằm xuống lúc cũng còn có chút hoảng hốt, thẳng đến kinh lôi vang lên.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta giống như thích hắn."

Bốn phía yên tĩnh im ắng, duy chỉ có một hình bóng thẳng tắp lan tràn đến Ung Thánh Hựu mũi chân trái, hắn một mực cùng tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh, đối phương bên mặt hắn ngẩng đầu một cái liền có thể trông thấy.

Khương Daniel còn tại khoa tay lấy cái gì, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu một chữ cũng không nghe rõ, trong mắt của hắn giờ phút này chỉ có đối phương lộ ra nét mặt tươi cười, phồn tinh chiếu rọi Khương Daniel đôi tròng mắt kia lập loè phát ra ánh sáng, giống như là phiến nát chấm nhỏ hồ nước.

Cái này một cái chớp mắt Ung Thánh Hựu thống khổ giống như mất đi trọng lực, trở thành một mảnh lơ lửng tại thiên không bên trong, khô cạn, không có một ngọn cỏ đảo hoang, chống đỡ lấy hi vọng mặt trời cuối cùng vẫn là nghẹn ngào câm tại vô biên vô tận trong màn đêm.

Phong hòa đau đớn đều không có tới.

Đánh bại hắn, chỉ là không có vật gì.

"Vậy hắn nhất định là cái người rất tốt đi, thế nào, chúng ta Niel lại cùng ca nói nhiều giảng chuyện của hắn a?"

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật tuyệt không muốn nghe, hắn chỉ muốn mau mau thoát đi. Thoát đi khối này tấm thảm, cái này sân thượng, tòa nhà này, thế giới này, thoát đi bên người người này vô hạn nụ cười ôn nhu.

Thế là Khương Daniel không qua bao lâu liền đáp ứng Hip-hop xã hội trưởng lần nữa tỏ tình, đại khái ra vì loại nào đó tinh thần trách nhiệm cùng lần đầu yêu đương cảm giác thiêng liêng thần thánh, thiếu niên một bầu nhiệt huyết cùng tâm tư rất dễ dàng liền toàn hoa ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu lại trở thành một người.

Sủng ái đệ đệ dán đối tượng lại cũng không phải mình, cũng không nên là mình, Ung Thánh Hựu tan học thời điểm thỉnh thoảng sẽ nhìn xem bên cạnh trống rỗng làm ngẩn người, Khương Daniel lại bị Hip-hop xã hội trưởng kêu lên đi, bất quá càng nhiều thời điểm hắn càng muốn nâng má nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc.

Hết thảy đều là tốt đẹp như vậy, sinh hoạt lại giấu giếm gợn sóng.

Kim Tại Hoán về sau nhịn không được, tại Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa nhìn qua bên ngoài ngẩn người thời điểm chậm ung dung trêu chọc bên trên một câu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi biết không, ngươi bộ dáng bây giờ tựa như chỉ đang đợi thứ gì, từ trong biển sâu chậm rãi lên bờ ướt sũng mỹ nhân ngư. Không, hẳn là mỹ nam cá."

Trên thực tế Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thường hốc mắt ướt át, bất quá khẳng định là bởi vì phía ngoài tia sáng quá lóa mắt mà bức đi ra, hắn hút hút cái mũi về sau nghĩ như vậy, lại chắc chắn ba phần. Tất cả mọi thứ đều sẽ phát xảy ra nguy hiểm tín hiệu, tỉ như mỹ nhân ngư.

Cá nếu là lên bờ, tóm lại rất nhanh liền sẽ chết mất.

Tới gần trong thành phố mỹ thuật thời điểm tranh tài Ung Thánh Hựu mời một ngày nhu đạo khóa giả, chuẩn bị đi xem một chút Khương Daniel hai ngày này một mực ở bên tai mình lầm bầm chưa hoàn thành họa tác.

Hắn trước kia cũng đi nhìn qua Khương Daniel, thiếu niên tái nhợt ngón tay cùng thuốc màu dây dưa tại một khối, tại vải vẽ bên trên mở ra tiên diễm đóa hoa, Khương Daniel thích trực tiếp dùng tay đi bôi lên.

"Dạng này rất nghệ thuật nha, không phải sao."

Ân, rất tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tình nghĩ như vậy, ngoài miệng không có thể nói ra cái gì đến, đành phải trên mặt lấy mỉm cười hồi phục.

Sau đó hắn liền chú ý tới hành lang góc rẽ một đống người. Hip-hop xã hội trưởng ở chen chúc lên đồng sắc có chút đắc ý, lúc này thanh âm so với bình thường cũng cất cao mấy cái điều.

"Ta làm sao có thể là nghiêm túc, nói thật ta đối cái kia ngốc đại cá đã dính. Ai, tìm cái thời gian rót đổ về sau hạ điểm thuốc bên trên gôn liền có thể trực tiếp ném."

05.

\- Make it on your own, but we don 't have to grow up, we can stay forever young.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người tiếu dung chỉ cảm thấy huyết dịch khắp người đều muốn ngưng kết, lạnh đến muốn mạng, khi nắm đấm của hắn hung ác lực vung bên trên người kia gương mặt thời điểm sau lưng truyền đến vật nặng rơi xuống đất thanh âm.

Hắn vừa quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng thẳng tắp nát trên mặt đất thuốc màu hộp, rõ ràng là đông đảo tiên diễm sắc thái, rơi cùng một chỗ lại chậm rãi uốn lượn thành ô trọc dòng sông.

"Vậy cứ như vậy đi, Khương đồng học, chúng ta chia tay."

Hip-hop xã hội trưởng thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu ngây người một lát đối người phần bụng chính là một quyền, nghĩ đến nơi này cách mỹ thuật văn phòng không xa cho nên cũng không tốt trực tiếp đánh lên, chỉ có thể hung hăng quẳng xuống lời nói sau cũng không quay đầu lại mang theo người biến mất tại cuối hành lang.

Khương Daniel hay là đứng tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn trên mặt đất phun nở hoa. Trong đầu nghĩ là mấy ngày nay lại từ trong nhà chuồn mất, nguyên bản thu dưỡng con kia mèo hoang.

". . . . Ngươi. Đều nghe thấy rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút sợ hãi, ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức nắm chặt mà có chút trắng bệch, lòng bàn tay thịt mềm bị móng tay bóp phải đau nhức.

"Niel. . . ."

Hồi lâu không nói gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đến thời gian phảng phất cũng nhanh muốn ngưng kết, ngưng kết tại cái này kỳ dị thời gian điểm lên.

Tuế nguyệt tại lúc này đình chỉ chảy xuôi, chảy xiết nước chảy vọt tới Khương Daniel trong mắt, nhưng hắn từ đầu đến cuối ngửa đầu, kiên trì không có để kia một hai giọt lạnh buốt đồ vật rơi xuống mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn vẫn đứng, thẳng đến mặt trời chỉ tàn một vòng quang thảm đạm treo ở chân trời bên trên cũng không động tới, nó khả năng muốn như vậy một mực tại trong vũ trụ giấu đi, sau đó quên xa xôi trong thành nhỏ còn có dạng này không có ý nghĩa tồn tại.

Thế là nó tùy ý ẩm ướt mưa khí lôi cuốn lấy lúc này sâu nhất tuyệt vọng, đem phần này không chịu nổi chôn sâu tiến trong lòng đất đi.

Trong không khí chính chậm rãi hòa hợp hơi nước, thời gian dần qua tất cả đều hội tụ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong hốc mắt.

Kỳ thật rất quái dị, Khương Daniel cũng không phải là thương tâm, nhưng dù sao trả giá nhiều như vậy chân thành hay là khó tránh khỏi có chút đau đau nhức. Người trước mắt nhăn lại đến lông mày đem hắn tâm dùng sức nắm chặt thành một đoàn, Khương Daniel nhấc tay, cuối cùng lại chán nản từ không trung duỗi về.

Hắn rốt cục vẫn là không có đi đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ để lại một vòng hoảng hốt, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tầm mắt dần dần bắt đầu mơ hồ bóng lưng. Giống như là một cái đụng hỏa diễm hài tử.

Mặc dù vẫn hướng tới hỏa diễm mỹ lệ cùng ấm áp, nhưng là đã lại không có dũng khí một lần nữa duỗi ra hai tay.

Kia là hắn ánh sáng, hắn hỏa diễm, không nên vì chính mình thụ thương.

Sau đó Khương Daniel bắt đầu trốn tránh Ung Thánh Hựu. Bắt đầu trước chỉ là không sẽ cùng nhau đi, sau đó lại xưa nay chưa thấy đi tìm lão sư thỉnh cầu điều đi chỗ ngồi, lại dứt khoát lập tức mời mấy xung quanh giả.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đi hỏi Khương bá mẫu, đối phương cũng chỉ là xin lỗi nói câu không rõ lắm liền đóng cửa lại.

Mấy tuần sau Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lại lần lúc gặp mặt vẫn như cũ là tại ẩm ướt mà chật chội trong thang lầu, ánh nắng từ tường xám chỗ cao nhất hình vuông trong miệng nhỏ trèo tiến đến, tràn ngập cổ xưa khí tức, rõ ràng chiếu ra trong không khí bụi bặm.

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm thân thể chính cười đùa con kia từ trong nhà đào tẩu mèo, kết quả là con kia bị cào cằm híp con ngươi thoải mái mà phù phù phù tiểu gia hỏa phát hiện ra trước Ung Thánh Hựu, run lẩy bẩy lỗ tai do dự hai ba giây về sau lập tức né ra.

Nó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không thân.

Lần này Khương Daniel cũng rốt cục quay đầu trông thấy hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đối phương ở giữa không trung hơi cuộn tròn lấy chưa thu nạp đầu ngón tay nhất định còn lưu lại loại kia ấm áp mà mềm mại xúc cảm.

Không nói một lời, hai người ánh mắt chỉ là ngắn ngủi một lát tương giao, lại đem lẫn nhau vạch phải mình đầy thương tích.

Khương Daniel trước đứng lên, hay là không có từ bỏ tại mình xấu hổ lúc lại dùng tay đi gãi gãi sau gáy thói quen, từ Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh chen quá hạn dù cho đem thân thể bên cạnh phải rất lợi hại cũng khó tránh khỏi tại cái này chật hẹp địa phương đụng đối phương vai.

Quay đầu thời điểm Khương Daniel đã biến mất, ngay cả bóng lưng đều không nỡ thừa một cái, chỉ đem mắt sừng kia nốt ruồi nhỏ lưu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu càng không ngừng quơ.

06.

\- Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola, underneath the rising sun.

Khương Daniel ra trong thang lầu về sau mới phát hiện áo sơmi màu trắng bên trên bẩn một khối, hẳn là mình vừa rồi nghiêng người thời điểm không cẩn thận cọ đến chưa bong ra từng màng tường tro. Hắn nguyên vốn cho là mình lại không còn có cơ hội nhìn thấy con mèo kia, bây giờ xem ra chỉ là không thích bị nuôi nhốt, cho nên quả quyết thoát đi chính mình.

Ca ca giống như vừa gầy, Khương Daniel vỗ tay hồi tưởng đến mới tình cảnh nghĩ đến có chút thất thần, vò mèo lúc đầu ngón tay loại kia mềm mại xúc cảm để hắn nhớ tới trước kia tại trên sân thượng lúc nghỉ ngơi, mình cũng là như vậy nhè nhẹ khuấy động lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tóc trán.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn yêu thích đem đầu gối tại hắn trên gối nghỉ ngơi, ngẫu nhiên hào hứng đến hắn liền sẽ lặng lẽ thừa dịp người ngủ thời điểm cho đối phương đâm cái nơ con bướm, nhìn qua cười ngây ngô một hồi lại lặng lẽ gỡ xuống.

Chân lại bởi vậy mà run lên, nhưng Khương Daniel không nỡ động. Hắn lúc này đi tới mới cảm nhận được bởi vì vừa rồi ngồi xổm quá lâu chân dần dần phun lên chua xót, Khương Daniel nhịn không được dừng lại dùng tay chống đỡ đầu gối, dùng sức nhắm hai mắt lại.

Tựa hồ dừng bước không tiến lên người chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi.

Sân thượng hai người đều không có lại cùng đi qua, trung ương bị sào phơi đồ một phân thành hai, hai nhà người ở chung theo lấy bọn hắn trở nên càng thêm khách khí, đều hiểu đối phương là đang dần dần xa cách.

Khương Daniel rời khỏi mỹ thuật xã, ngược lại học quyền kích, bởi vì thể năng tốt cho nên ngoài ý muốn cũng thích ứng rất khá. Trước kia dùng để bôi lên thuốc màu ngón tay trùm lên băng vải, trắng nõn trên gương mặt cũng bắt đầu thường thường xuất hiện một chút tím xanh vết tích.

Ung Thánh Hựu đau lòng, nhưng là hắn không có cách nào nói, chỉ có thể nhíu lại lông mày lẳng lặng ngồi tại chỗ, dùng bút tra tấn mình sách.

Bằng vào học quyền kích Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền giao đến một đám mới "Bằng hữu", tại những người kia giật dây hạ tìm nhàn rỗi thời gian đi đánh lỗ tai, lại lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành kim sắc, tại nam nữ bên trong nhân khí lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được tăng mạnh.

Cơ hồ mỗi ngày Khương Daniel bàn trong bụng đều sẽ xuất hiện mới lễ vật hoặc là thư tình, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn có hay không nhìn kỹ, nhưng hắn biết Khương Daniel luôn luôn lặng lẽ ném đi.

Bọn hắn hiện tại phân biệt ngồi ở phòng học hai đầu, hình thành một đầu đường chéo, một đầu là náo nhiệt nhất, một đầu là vắng vẻ nhất, cũng chỉ có Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán còn thường đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm.

Nhưng Khương Daniel giống như là đối nghịch, thường thường đột nhiên đánh gãy đối thoại của bọn họ, sau đó cười đùa lấy dùng một chút việc nhỏ đem hai người cho gọi đi, một ánh mắt cũng không phân cho lúng túng ca ca.

Dù cho dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cách nào đối người chán ghét, chỉ là không nói gì dung túng đệ đệ hành vi. Có khi hai người mặt đối mặt về sau Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, Khương Daniel liền sẽ bay nhanh qua loa tắc trách hai câu về sau đào tẩu, chỉ lưu Ung Thánh Hựu một người tiếp tục đứng tại chỗ, đem lời nói một lần nữa chắn về ngực.

Hắn lời muốn nói có rất nhiều, tỉ như đối Khương Daniel mới tạo hình, hắn không phải cùng lão sư đồng dạng tới thuyết giáo, là thật tâm cảm thấy còn rất đẹp mắt. Lại tỉ như đối người đột nhiên thực hiện giới đường tuyên ngôn, lại tỉ như đối người gia nhập quyền kích xã sự tình.

Mặt giống như lại nhọn một chút, trên tay máu ứ đọng đau không, không nên quá miễn cưỡng chính mình. Ung Thánh Hựu thân là ca ca, không, khả năng hắn đã triệt để mất quy cách đi.

Nên như thế nào mới có thể đè xuống mỗi lần gặp nhau lúc liền sẽ điên cuồng cổ động trái tim cùng tùy theo xen lẫn đầy ngập đau đớn? Vốn là hai người cố sự, hắn lại vĩnh viễn không có cơ hội hiểu rõ một nửa khác tình tiết.

Khi về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu thình lình chú ý xuống lầu dưới thùng rác bên cạnh một rương giấy lớn.

Thùng giấy cạnh góc đã có chút nhăn, mặt ngoài bị họa phải xanh xanh đỏ đỏ, bởi vậy hắn rất dễ dàng liền nhận ra đến đây là mình cùng Khương Daniel trước kia cùng một chỗ hoàn thành kiệt tác, dùng để chở kẹo mềm cùng đồ chơi, từ tuổi thơ đến thiếu niên.

Ban sơ thời điểm cái rương này là dùng để chở hoa quả, bất quá hoa quả sau khi ăn xong liền bị hai cái tiểu bằng hữu từ gia trưởng muốn vứt vật phẩm bên trong cưỡng ép chặn đường xuống dưới. Ung Thánh Hựu lờ mờ còn có thể trông thấy vẽ tay đồ án che hơn phân nửa màu đỏ chữ.

Một con gấu nhỏ thú bông từ bên trong lộ ra nửa cái cánh tay, có chút bụi bẩn, sứt chỉ địa phương lộ ra bên trong vẫn còn trắng noãn sợi bông. Là Khương Daniel cùng hắn mua một lần, một người một con, một cái khác vẫn còn thả tại giường của mình đầu cửa hàng.

Bi thương càn quét phải không hề có điềm báo trước, giống mãnh liệt nước biển đồng dạng đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho đánh bại, bao phủ lại. Hắn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất ô yết, dùng tay che lưu không ra nước mắt hai con ngươi.

"Muốn cáo đừng đi qua, không muốn đem ta cũng ném đi a."

07.

\- I could give a thousand reasons why.

"Nhân sinh có hai ra bi kịch: Mới ra là mất hết can đảm, mới ra là thoả thuê mãn nguyện."

Liên tiếp ngày mưa dầm khí đem nhiệt độ không khí đè ép xuống, Khương Daniel xuất thần xuyên thấu qua cửa kính xe nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ bị giọt mưa xối phải vỡ vụn lộng lẫy đèn đuốc, bầu trời bị điện giật tuyến chia cắt thành khối nhỏ.

Tiệp rủ xuống tại hắn đáy mắt ném xuống một mảnh nho nhỏ che lấp, theo đêm tối đến, thời gian dần qua che lại quang mang.

Giống là nhớ tới cái gì, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hướng pha lê bên trên a khẩu khí liền hình thành một lớp mỏng manh sương mù, hắn dùng tay ở phía trên khoa tay, lòng bàn tay ấm áp nháy mắt bị lạnh buốt bao khỏa.

Khương Daniel đầu tiên là tại pha lê bên trên nhất bút nhất hoạ viết ra tên của mình, lại phân biệt lấy viết mấy cái nơi xa mơ hồ chiêu bài tên tiệm, lại phủi đi ra mấy đóa hoa, sau cùng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong còn lại một cái nho nhỏ không vị, hắn vô ý thức dùng đầu ngón tay đâm ba cái điểm, giống chòm sao đồng dạng sắp xếp thành một hình tam giác.

Kịp phản ứng về sau, đồ vật đã đều bị hắn biến mất.

Mùa hè đi được rất nhanh, mùa thu theo nhau mà tới. Cư xá suối phun tại miễn cưỡng công việc một cái mùa về sau lại đoạn thủy, vài miếng lá rụng hào không sức sống bọc lấy tro bụi lẳng lặng nằm tại trên gạch men sứ, ngược lại là thành chim sẻ thích chỗ đặt chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn kẹo que đi kia qua, bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn một vòng ngân quang tại tầng tầng lớp lớp màu vàng bên trong hiện lên, đến gần xem xét mới phát hiện là một cái tiền xu, nhìn xem còn thật mới.

Nói đến Khương Daniel mỗi lần cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ đi ngang qua cái gì suối phun hoặc là xem ra tương đối cổ lão ao nước thời điểm kiểu gì cũng sẽ bỗng nhiên quay đầu hỏi một câu "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi có mang một chút tiền xu sao?" Sau đó cứ như vậy trông mong đem cho người ta nhìn xem, thẳng đến đối phương móc ra một viên một nguyên hoặc là một góc tiền xu cho hắn.

Nếu như không có Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác Khương Daniel đầu nhất định có thể ướt sũng cúi tới đất bên trong đi, cho nên tại quen thuộc về sau trước khi ra cửa cũng liền phòng bên trên một thanh tiền xu.

Sát vách siêu thị nãi nãi rất là ưa thích Ung Thánh Hựu đi nàng nơi đó mua đồ, bởi vì cũng chỉ có hắn nguyện ý mỗi lần trả tiền thừa thời điểm mang về đi một đống ngân quang lóng lánh đinh lánh cạch lang đồ vật, đem túi dùng trọng lượng điền căng phồng.

"Hướng trong hồ bỏ tiền có thể cầu nguyện, so với đồng thau ngũ giác thần minh nhất định càng thích ngân sắc tiền xu."

Khương Daniel đầu bên trong luôn luôn để người không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, nhưng nhắm mắt lại chắp tay trước ngực miệng bên trong huyên thuyên thời điểm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lại xác thực cảm giác rất thành kính, ngay cả trên đầu kia xoa tổng nhếch lên sợi tóc đều thành kính. Cuối cùng liền thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm, phảng phất hoàn thành cái gì nhân sinh đại sự.

"Chúng ta Niel hứa cái gì nguyện?"

"Hắc hắc, nói ra coi như mất linh a."

Một mực thẳng đến nhiều năm sau cái này mùa thu Ung Thánh Hựu mới bắt đầu mê tín, đem đồng trong lời nói tiểu tinh linh cầu toàn bộ, lại đem cổ kim nội ngoại thần nhân bái toàn bộ, bây giờ cũng mới nhớ tới Khương Daniel đối với hướng trong hồ ném tiền xu chấp nhất.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển sẽ không bị hoàn cảnh nhân viên quản lý không ngừng lải nhải đêm tối đứng tại bên cạnh cái ao, hắn cảm giác trong ngực ôm đồ vật giống như cũng nhiễm phải mình nhiệt độ cùng hô hấp, giống như là có sinh mệnh vật thể đồng dạng, phụ thuộc tình cảm của mình mà sống.

Ánh trăng bị mây khép, khô cạn nhánh cây trên mặt đất, trong hồ, tại bốn phía ném xuống tung hoành ảnh. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu đem những năm gần đây tích luỹ tất cả tiền xu từ túi vải màu đen bên trong cho một mạch đều đổ vào, trong lúc nhất thời ánh trăng liền toàn bộ nhảy nhảy xuống.

Cái này ao nước trước kia không ít bị Khương Daniel tai họa, mình trước kia luôn luôn cười nói hắn hai câu, bây giờ cũng coi như là giờ đến phiên mình đến tai họa một chút thần Minh đại nhân.

Đang suy tư thần minh sẽ sẽ không thích ngân sắc tiền xu thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến nhà mình phòng khách trên sàn nhà còn nát lấy mấy cái bé heo trữ tiền bình, màu hồng.

Bọn hắn trước kia chơi chơi trốn tìm thời điểm đã từng ném hỏng qua một cái không sai biệt lắm, bị đại nhân quở trách rất lâu. Nhưng là hai người tổng tại đại nhân lúc xoay người vụng trộm nhìn nhau liền ôm lấy khóe môi cười, tại đại nhân quay đầu thời điểm cúi đầu làm bộ hối hận.

Chơi trốn tìm thời điểm lại bình thường đều là Khương Daniel đến tránh, Ung Thánh Hựu đến tìm, có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ muốn thử tránh một chút, lúc này Khương Daniel lại muốn chuyển ra đầu bên trong tùy thời đều đang bốc lên ngụy biện đến đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho thuyết phục.

"Bởi vì là bịt mắt trốn tìm, ca ca lại giống Miêu Miêu đồng dạng, cho nên bịt mắt trốn tìm chính là muốn tránh ca ca nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn lớn tiếng phản bác một câu "Ta nào có giống Miêu Miêu đồng dạng!" Nhưng nhìn xem Khương Daniel có chút vẻ chăm chú lại có chút dao động, thế là chỉ có thể nhiều lần thỏa hiệp.

Nhưng hắn hiện tại thật không muốn trở thành Miêu Miêu.

"Trò chơi kết thúc, không muốn bịt mắt trốn tìm."

"Khương Daniel, từ khẽ đếm đến một trăm, mau mau trở về."

08.

\- But you 're going, and you know that.

"Như thế nào mới có thể để Thánh Hựu ca. . . Thích ta? Liền, không chỉ là ở giữa bạn bè, là giống ta đối với hắn như thế liền tốt."

"Hôm nay thử ném tiền xu, hi vọng linh nghiệm."

"Có phải là thần minh không thích màu vàng? Lần sau đổi."

"Hôm nay cũng ném, hay là chuyên môn tìm Thánh Hựu ca muốn, như vậy hẳn là sẽ càng linh nghiệm a?"

"Ném, đánh thẻ kkkk."

"Thánh Hựu ca làm sao tổng mang nhiều như vậy tiền xu?"

"Vậy liền, đợi đến đem Thánh Hựu ca tiền xu đều ném xong ngày đó đến thời điểm, còn không được lại từ bỏ đi."

Khương Daniel xoa một đầu loạn phát lảo đảo tiến toilet, loạn xạ đẩy ra vòi nước về sau dùng tay chống đỡ ao nước hai bên, lẳng lặng cúi đầu nghe dòng nước thanh âm.

Đêm qua bị quyền kích xã người mạnh lắc lắc đi quán bar, vừa một chén rượu vào trong bụng hắn đã cảm thấy dạ dày cùng yết hầu thiêu đến hoảng, trước kia cơ bản không dính rượu tinh, nói thật cũng liền khi còn bé cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ mê rượu qua một lần rượu trái cây, hai người nhỏ mặt ửng hồng nằm ngáy o o, bị đại nhân xem như nhàn rỗi đề tài câu chuyện hồi lâu.

Say rượu kết quả là bây giờ đau đầu phải cảm giác sắp vỡ ra, chắc hẳn con mắt cũng nhất định sưng đến kịch liệt. Đợi đến trong đầu lượn vòng bạo tạc thức điện âm cùng tiếng thét chói tai rốt cục bị tiếng nước che giấu về sau Khương Daniel mới hút hút cái mũi cúc thổi phồng nước lạnh dùng sức chụp ở trên mặt, sáng hôm nay khóa dứt khoát vểnh đi.

Phụ mẫu công việc càng lúc càng bận bịu, dù cho Khương Daniel không có nằm ỳ, buổi sáng cũng chỉ có thể trông thấy trên bàn đơn giản sớm cơm cùng tủ lạnh bên trên mang hai ba câu dặn dò giấy ghi chú. Ban đêm khi về nhà cũng trống rỗng, gió lành lạnh phụ trách ôm hắn.

Bánh mì phiến bởi vì trong không khí thả lâu có chút làm, dù cho làm thành sandwich, loại kia cảm giác cũng vẫn là rõ ràng ma sát lấy bựa lưỡi. Khương Daniel thình lình bị nghẹn một chút, rót tốt mấy ngụm nước về sau mới dùng sức vỗ ngực miễn cưỡng chậm tới.

Thời gian trở nên càng thêm không thú vị, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy mình như cái máy móc đồng dạng, bị cuốn vào thời gian điên cuồng vòng xoáy, phản phục tái diễn mỗi ngày đều đồng dạng sinh hoạt.

"Không được! Không thú vị ghét nhất!"

Lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại cái mũi giơ lên mèo giống như khóe môi tại Khương Daniel nhà trên ghế sa lon uỵch, trêu đến Khương Daniel che lấy bụng Tử Tiếu không ngừng, con mắt đều nhanh cong thành một đường, thế là đi qua làm bộ liền muốn cào Ung Thánh Hựu ngứa thịt.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn dạng này tranh thủ thời gian lập tức nhảy dựng lên, kết quả không có khống chế tốt cường độ lập tức hướng một bên cắm xuống, Khương Daniel thuận thế liền đem nghĩ muốn chạy trốn người vớt tiến trong ngực án lấy, dễ như trở bàn tay liền nắm đến người phần bụng thịt mềm.

Đáng tiếc vẫn là có chút quá gầy, Khương Daniel một bên nghĩ như vậy vừa cùng ca ca của mình chơi đùa, thẳng đến đối phương cười mềm trong ngực mình cầu xin tha thứ mới bằng lòng dừng lại làm loạn tay, lại như là đang nịnh nọt đem người đỡ đến trên ghế sa lon cùng một chỗ một lần nữa ổ tốt.

Chọc giận Miêu Miêu kết quả tự nhiên là trên trán đạt được một cái bạo lật, nhưng là vết đỏ cùng cảm giác đau đều cũng sẽ không lưu thật lâu, Khương Daniel cũng biết Ung Thánh Hựu không nỡ dùng sức.

Lúc này Khương Daniel buồn bực ngán ngẩm co lại tại ghế sô pha một góc đem đồng hồ treo trên tường nhìn thấy, kim giây run run sáu mươi hạ là một vòng, sáu mươi vòng mấy lúc sau kim phút run động một cái, hắn biết kim đồng hồ cũng sẽ run run, nhưng con mắt có chút chát chát, liền nhắm lại nghe tí tách tiếng vang.

Khương Daniel đem đầu gối ôm lấy, đem đầu lẳng lặng rút vào khuỷu tay ở giữa, đang lúc có chút buồn ngủ thời điểm hắn nghe thấy dưới lầu truyền đến người lớn tiếng chửi rủa, thanh âm chói tai.

"Ai suốt ngày không có chuyện làm cấp nước hồ trải tiền xu! ! !"

Khương Daniel chưa kịp đổi đi dép lê liền đã xông đi xuống lầu, mà thẳng đến ra đơn nguyên lâu về sau mới phát hiện mình còn mặc quả đào áo ngủ, quái lúng túng, may mà chính là bốn phía người không phải rất nhiều, hoàn cảnh nhân viên quản lý chính tại hùng hùng hổ hổ.

"Thường thường đến một thanh ta coi như ngươi không có chuyện làm! Trải một đống ở đây là ác thú vị ngại nhiều tiền đi! ! !"

Đến gần thời điểm hắn cảm thấy mình tâm tại lấy điên cuồng tốc độ cổ động, có một tia không hiểu cảm giác thăng lên, có một tia chờ mong cùng hi vọng xen lẫn, nhưng hắn lại không quá dám đi nghĩ, đến gần mỗi một bước đều giống như ép trên người mình.

Sáng loá ánh nắng lẳng lặng ổ rơm một hồ.

Tại hoàn cảnh nhân viên quản lý chạy tới một bên tìm thu thập những này cái gọi là "Đồ vật loạn thất bát tao" công cụ lúc Khương Daniel nhanh chóng mà lòng tham nhặt một mảnh ánh nắng, chăm chú bóp về nhà.

Đinh, bỏ tiền.

09.

\- All you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time.

Bọn hắn hay là tương hỗ trốn tránh, Khương Daniel phát hiện cũng không có mang đến cái gì trên thực chất cải biến, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu làm xong chuyện này về sau cảm thấy mình nhẹ nhõm không ít.

Tựa như là đem đâm vào lòng bàn tay gai cho rốt cục rút ra, có thể là xa xưa đến nay chuẩn bị kỹ, nghĩ kĩ rốt cục bị rửa qua. Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng vui vẻ phải xem đến hắn một chút xíu chuyển biến, ba người sau khi tan học cùng đi tần suất trở nên càng nhiều, một đường cười đùa.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu biết có chỗ nào không đúng, nhưng hắn nói không nên lời.

Khương Daniel dứt khoát bắt đầu liên tiếp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ tránh, nếu như là ba người bọn họ cùng một chỗ trường hợp có ngoài hai người một trong số đó tổng khó tránh khỏi sẽ nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó liền khó tránh khỏi sẽ nghênh đón dài dằng dặc lúng túng trầm mặc.

Đúng vậy a, để bọn hắn bồi tiếp Thánh Hựu ca liền tốt.

Mỗi khi lúc này Khương Daniel cũng chỉ có thể cắn môi đem trong túi quần viên kia đồ vật nắm càng chặt hơn một chút, lạnh buốt kim loại bản bởi vì cách vải vóc dán sát vào da thịt mà trở nên ấm áp, bóp không trong chốc lát liền nóng lên, mang lên một chút trong lòng bàn tay mồ hôi dinh dính.

Trên lòng bàn tay thịt mềm bị cấn phải đau nhức, đốt ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức quá lâu cũng có chút mỏi nhừ, Khương Daniel lại mê luyến loại cảm giác này, trong lòng thậm chí toát ra tên là "Vui vẻ chịu đựng" tình cảm.

Đại sự không ổn, trái tim cổ động cũng biến thành điên cuồng lên.

"Đêm nay còn đi quán bar sao, mới tới mấy cái xinh đẹp cô nàng."

Quyền kích xã hội trưởng đưa cánh tay lập tức dựng vào đang luyện tập thất một góc ngẩn người Khương Daniel trên vai, người cái này mới lấy lại tinh thần tranh thủ thời gian gật đầu hàm hồ đáp lại hai tiếng, đem tiền xu ổn thỏa đưa tại lật tẩy về sau rút tay về ôm thượng nhân vai đáp lại tiếu dung.

Đối phương câu nói này vốn cũng không phải là câu hỏi, mình không có cơ hội cự tuyệt, Khương Daniel tại đến quyền kích xã một hai tháng về sau liền biết rõ ràng đạo lý này.

Hắn không thích quán bar ồn ào cùng điên cuồng, người ở đó không có ban ngày cùng đêm tối phân biệt, đeo đuổi khoái cảm cùng kích thích. Khương Daniel cùng bọn hắn không giống, mặc dù theo một ý nghĩa nào đó cũng là không có ngày đêm phân chia, ban ngày nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu, ban đêm càng muốn.

Hắn không thích cồn, loại vật này căn bản không có người khác nói tới tê liệt thần kinh tác dụng, sẽ chỉ làm hắn tại trầm luân lúc bỗng nhiên trong đầu hiện lên ca ca thân ảnh, sau đó càng thêm thanh tỉnh.

Quá thảm, Khương Daniel. Hắn nghĩ như vậy.

"Ngươi cũng sớm đã mất đi hắn."

Tại bị quyền kích xã hội trưởng lần nữa trút xuống một lớn cốc bia trước đó Khương Daniel một cái lảo đảo trực tiếp nằm sấp tại trên bàn rượu, không biết là ai đổ nhào một chén nước, vừa vặn thuận thế xối tại Khương Daniel trên đầu, thuận sợi tóc một túm một túm nhỏ xuống.

Tại hắn cười đem rượu dịch nuốt vào bụng lúc bên tai nghe được chỉ có ồn ào, người bên ngoài bởi vì hắn bộ dáng buồn cười mà vỗ tay cười to.

Khương Daniel ý đồ phân biệt một chút trên mặt chất lỏng.

Lạnh chính là nước, bởi vì thêm băng.

Ấm áp chính là nước mắt, sau đó lạnh tâm.

Thánh Hựu ca đâu? Từ nhỏ đến lớn Thánh Hựu ca trân quý nhất thương yêu nhất hắn, vì cái gì lúc này không tại? Có người dùng tay dùng sức chống đỡ Khương Daniel mấy lần, hắn cảm thấy đau cực kì, nơi nào đều.

"Khương Daniel, là ngươi chủ động từ bỏ nha."

Chờ Khương Daniel lại tỉnh lại thời điểm vẫn là tại quán bar, người chung quanh ngược lại cái bảy tám phần, hắn cố gắng thử phân biệt một chút đồng hồ treo trên tường thời gian, đại khái là ba giờ sáng.

Từ buổi tối bảy giờ bắt đầu hắn liền bị kéo qua đi, không có đồ ăn đệm lên dạ dày bởi vì cồn đại lượng thu hút mà có chút bắt đầu đau từng cơn dấu hiệu. Khương Daniel hơi sửa sang quần áo bước nhanh rời đi nơi này, lại xác nhận một chút tiền xu tồn tại.

Còn tốt, vẫn còn, mình còn không đến mức quá điên cuồng.

Giẫm nát đêm tối cái bóng, giẫm nát tinh quang, giẫm nát ánh trăng.

Cũng không lâu lắm Khương Daniel liền chủ động cho quyền kích xã giao rời khỏi xã thỉnh cầu, vô luận như thế nào cũng chỉ là quyết tâm muốn rời khỏi.

Quyền kích xã hội trưởng tính tình luôn luôn táo bạo, chỉ hơi không bằng ý đã nổi trận lôi đình, có khi còn sẽ trực tiếp động thủ, Khương Daniel tại nhập xã sau liền có lĩnh giáo. Hiện tại như thế cái có thể đại biểu xã đi dự thi đồng thời đoạt giải hạt giống nói muốn đi tự nhiên là không vui lòng, thuyết phục không thành về sau tức giận tới mức cắn răng, thô tục cũng mắng không ít.

Sau đó liền có bây giờ cục diện.

10.

\- The clock is ticking.

Khương Daniel cau mày dùng mu bàn tay dùng sức lau khóe môi vết máu, đem trong miệng còn lại mang theo rỉ sắt khí tức tinh hồng chất lỏng xì tại góc tường, dùng giày hung hăng đem nó mài tiến bụi đất.

"Thế nào, chỉ biết dùng loại này lấy cỡ nào đối một biện pháp? Các ngươi thật là nhát gan hèn mọn đến đáng sợ."

"Khương Daniel, đừng tưởng rằng ngươi hay là xã bên trong minh tinh, cũng không có đồ đần sẽ lúc này nói cái gì công bằng."

Quyền kích xã hội trưởng đứng ở một bên nhàn nhã dựa vào tường về sau đốt thuốc mãnh hít một hơi, bên người là thường cùng tại hắn bên cạnh hai tên thành viên. Hắn đã sớm chằm chằm chuẩn Khương Daniel vẫn luôn là một người bên trên tan học động thái, vừa vặn lần này buổi trưa liền đến chắn người.

Nhìn Khương Daniel bị vây đánh cảm giác để hắn tâm tình thật tốt, ai gọi danh tiếng của mình luôn luôn bị gia hỏa này che lại. Rõ ràng mình mới là hội trưởng, người bên ngoài nói đến quyền kích xã lại luôn Khương Daniel dài Khương Daniel ngắn, hắn đã sớm phiền.

Trước kia liền tạm thời cho là vì câu lạc bộ quang minh suy nghĩ, đã Khương Daniel dám rời khỏi xã, kia cũng không cần phải lại suy nghĩ.

"Là ờ, dù sao có người da mặt so tường thành còn dày."

Khương Daniel dựa vào chân tường chi ở thân thể, trong mắt cũng là đối trước mắt người khinh thường cùng khinh miệt, đem tiếu dung giương phải cao hơn, tùy theo đạt được lại là đối phương đối bụng mình một kích.

Thật buồn cười, trước kia cũng không gặp hai người kia bớt làm nịnh bợ mình sự tình, kết quả là bất quá vẫn như cũ là chó săn.

Khương Daniel trong đầu bỗng nhiên xuất hiện là Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước bị Hip-hop xã hội trưởng huy quyền đánh trúng phần bụng bộ dáng, hắn nhất định rất đau a? Kia ca đối đau đớn độ mẫn cảm nhưng lớn hơn mình.

"Thánh. . . Hựu ca... ? . . . !"

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là lúc này xuất hiện, níu lại quyền kích xã hội trưởng cổ áo chính là chơi liều một quyền, lập tức trở tay một cái ném qua vai đem nó thẳng tắp ném xuống đất sử dụng sau này chân đạp mạnh thượng nhân ngực.

Còn lại hai người bị đột nhiên tới tình trạng dọa cho phải đại não đứng máy một hồi lâu mới bổ nhào qua, Ung Thánh Hựu luận khí lực đến nói kỳ thật không tính lớn, nhưng là không có kết cấu gì quyền đấm cước đá đối với lâu dài quen thuộc nhu đạo kỹ xảo cách đấu người tới nói liền là trò trẻ con.

Đem hai người lật tung về sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại quay người cầm lên ý đồ từ dưới đất bò dậy chạy đi quyền kích xã hội trưởng, ách phía sau cổ lần nữa đem người cho hung hăng quẳng đi sang một bên.

"Làm sao? Tiếp tục phách lối a?"

Khương Daniel che lấy tổn thương tại nơi hẻo lánh thấy có chút sững sờ, đây là hắn từ chưa từng thấy qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ca ca nguyên bản tràn đầy nhu tình mặt mày giờ phút này không khỏi tràn ngập lệ khí, vốn là lập thể ngũ quan vì vậy mà lộ ra đường cong càng thêm sắc bén, thái dương ẩn ẩn có nổi gân xanh, áo sơmi tay áo kéo lên sau lộ ra đẹp mắt cánh tay đường cong.

Mà đối phương quay đầu nhìn lấy mình thời điểm loại ánh mắt kia Khương Daniel không cách nào hình dung, chỉ là vô ý thức rủ xuống mắt tránh đi.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi chính là như thế kiếm sống?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được bạo thô, hắn vẫn nghĩ đem tốt đẹp nhất nhất bộ dáng ôn nhu hiện ra cho Khương Daniel, có trời mới biết hắn từ trong miệng người khác nghe nói Khương Daniel bị chận tin tức thường có nhiều gấp.

Là không phải mình chậm thêm điểm tới bây giờ nằm trên mặt đất ngay cả rên rỉ khí lực đều không có người liền sẽ trở thành đệ đệ của mình?

"Ngươi lấy tư cách gì quản ta."

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng Khương Daniel lập tức liền hối hận, rõ ràng có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, lại vẫn cứ bật thốt lên nói một cái mình căn bản không có nghĩ tới hồi phục, hắn đành phải nhắm mắt lại đem đầu nghiêng qua một bên không nhìn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cứng đờ sắc mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơn tức trong đầu lập tức liền dâng lên, so với đau lòng, sinh khí lập tức chiếm thượng phong, hắn sủng ái trân quý đệ đệ không nên là như bây giờ suy sụp tinh thần bộ dáng.

Dù cho đâm bị rút ra vết thương lại như thế nào, bên trong đã sớm bị dùng sức đâm mở địa phương còn không phải chỉ chợt nhẹ đặt nhẹ ép liền vô cùng đau đớn.

Khương Daniel còn không có kịp phản ứng liền trực tiếp bị người níu lại cổ áo xách lên bị ép cùng đối phương ánh mắt đối mặt, kết quả vẫn là bị Ung Thánh Hựu trong hốc mắt bỗng nhiên tuôn ra nước mắt giật nảy mình.

"Bằng con mẹ nó chứ thích ngươi."

Chờ Khương Daniel ngập ngừng nói tiêu hóa xong tin tức thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã buông lỏng tay, nước mắt sáng lóng lánh đầy tràn hốc mắt, theo dài tiệp run rẩy đổ rào rào thấm ướt gương mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi dưới cảm thấy mình mất mặt tốt, cái này là thật không có cách nào gặp lại đi. Sau đó một giây sau liền bị dùng sức kéo vào quen thuộc lại vừa xa lạ thật lâu ôm ấp, lòng bàn tay bị nhẹ nhàng nhét vào một viên vật ấm áp.

Khương Daniel khẽ run đem đầu chôn tại đối phương cổ, đối phương cũng tùy ý hắn thấm ướt cổ áo của mình.

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

"Ta cũng thế."

\- So stay.

-fin-

3,929 duyệt


	406. Chapter 406

【 Dan Ung / Mẫn Hoán 】Blossom.

*ab oooc.

* xuỵt.

"Ta khổ cực kì."

"Không sao, ta ngọt."

00

Ung Thánh Hựu đời này tiếc nuối nhất đại khái là phân hoá thời điểm thế mà thành cái Omega, sự thật ngạnh sinh sinh đánh vỡ hắn từ nhỏ cho tới nay Alpha mộng. Cùng lúc đó bạn tốt của hắn Kim Tại Hoán, một cái chính cống sữa nắm, tại tất cả mọi người nhận định hắn khẳng định là Omega tình huống dưới thế mà liền phân hoá thành cái sữa vị Alpha, làm hại mỗi lần bọn hắn một cãi nhau Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ bị Kim Tại Hoán dùng phân hoá chuyện này đến đắc ý nói bên trên hơn nửa ngày. Mà mình thân là Omega nhưng lại có đắng chát tin tức tố hương vị, thượng thiên thật là biết chọc ghẹo người.

Bất quá hiện tại khoa học kỹ thuật phát triển, công cộng trường hợp đồng dạng đều có che đậy khí, mọi người cũng liền chỉ biết tin tức của người khác làm, về phần giới tính chỉ có thể dựa vào suy đoán hoặc là tự mình đi nghiệm chứng. Ung Thánh Hựu bằng vào mình một thân sơ lãnh khí tức cùng cứng rắn ngũ quan, cùng cà phê vị tin tức tố hay là an ổn trở thành công ty trong mắt người công nhận mạnh nhất Alpha, không biết có bao nhiêu Omega phương tâm ám hứa, mà Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy cự tuyệt bộ dáng cũng trở thành hắn tại trong mắt mọi người càng thêm sờ không thể thành nguyên nhân, thật tình không biết hắn là bởi vì giới tính nguyên nhân mới lựa chọn cự tuyệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự xưng là không có làm qua cái gì việc trái với lương tâm, nhưng là cảnh tượng trước mắt thực tại là quá mức khiến người choáng váng, hắn tình nguyện mình không có nghe Kim Tại Hoán tiểu tử kia sàm ngôn đi nghiên cứu một chút cái gì mới ra đến 419 phần mềm. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là nghĩ lấy mình thật vất vả cuối tuần nghỉ ngơi một lần mới đồng ý chuyển một chút, tại đông đảo trong tấm ảnh liếc thấy bên trong tấm kia có bạch sô cô la cơ bụng, tại hắn phải trượt "Nghĩ hẹn" không lâu sau đó mình liền cùng đối phương xứng đôi thành công. Người trưởng thành ở giữa không hỏi quá nhiều vấn đề, đi thẳng vào vấn đề định tốt gian phòng, đêm đó gặp mặt.

Hai người vừa thấy mặt trước xác nhận hạ thân phần, đối phương trầm thấp lại giàu có từ tính thanh âm lập tức để Ung Thánh Hựu cái này âm thanh khống trước tâm hoa nộ phóng nửa ngày, sau đó ánh mắt liền bị người mắt sừng nốt ruồi cho cướp đoạt, trời, thật tặc tuấn, trong mộng tình A a. Sau đó chính là tràn đầy xâm lược tính hôn, lẫn nhau tăng thêm chút lực đạo mang lên một chút cắn xé ý vị, trong không khí trong lúc nhất thời chỉ còn lại khiến người mặt đỏ tới mang tai tiếng nước cùng không thể ức chế tiếng hơi thở. Lửa chỉ là trong nháy mắt liền nhóm lửa toàn thân, lôi kéo quần áo cường độ không khỏi đều vội vàng xao động lên, hướng trên giường một bên ngã xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm quá nhanh quá kích thích lại nhất thời không nhịn được muốn tiếp tục xúc động, đang muốn chủ động xoay người thuận tiện người phía sau động tác lúc đột nhiên phát hiện đối phương rời đi mình phía trên ngược lại "Ba" một tiếng bổ nhào tại bên cạnh mình. Hai người lúng túng trầm mặc thật lâu Ung Thánh Hựu mới đột nhiên ý thức được mức độ nghiêm trọng của sự việc, trong không khí chỉ có cà phê nồng thuần đắng chát cùng yếu ớt một tia mật đào vị ngọt lẳng lặng dây dưa. Thế là lại một lần nữa cơ hồ là đồng thời địa, hai người từ trên giường lập tức xoay người ngồi dậy hướng về phía đối phương trăm miệng một lời kêu lên một tiếng sợ hãi

"Ta dựa vào, ngươi là Omega?"

01

"Ta đương nhiên là Omega!"

Hai người lại trăm miệng một lời hồi phục đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại chỉ muốn bụm mặt đến một chi mặc dù cũng không có chuyện sau nhưng chính là đột nhiên cảm thấy cô độc tịch mịch lạnh cho nên nghĩ hút thuốc lá. Hắn suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là trước khoác trương tấm thảm tại gần như không có gì trên thân thể đi mở đèn trong phòng lên, mượn ánh đèn hảo hảo dò xét đối phương một phen. Người đúng là cùng trên tấm ảnh không có có chênh lệch, bạch sô cô la cơ bụng cũng là chân thật tồn ở, chỉ là trên tấm ảnh cái kia xem ra ánh mắt phóng đãng không bị trói buộc lăng lệ vô cùng người làm sao liền thành hiện tại này tấm ủy khuất đại cẩu chó bộ dáng?

". . . . Ta cái lão thiên, ngươi là Omega làm gì đem ảnh chụp làm như vậy khốc Huyền cuồng bá túm?"

"Ngươi sóng chạy chân dung phiến cũng không có mềm đi nơi nào a!"

". Không phải! Hiện ở Alpha chẳng phải phổ biến thích một chút xem ra cao lãnh khó làm hương vị cay Omega mà!"

"Liền hứa ngươi cay? !"

Đối phương tranh chấp xong sau Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trong không khí mật đào vị ngọt nặng thêm mấy phần, mà người kia cũng giống là nghĩ đến mình vốn có ngọt ngào tin tức tố mà càng thêm ủy khuất mấy phần, một đôi đậu đậu mắt cùng khóe môi đều gục xuống, nếu như hắn có thể có cái đuôi cùng lỗ tai, khẳng định cũng là rũ cụp lấy. Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại chỉ muốn trợn mắt trừng một cái đã hôn mê, mình ban đầu chưa từng dùng qua cái kia phần mềm cũng là bởi vì phía trên không đánh dấu giới tính, quả nhiên lần thứ nhất dùng liền trực tiếp cắm cái lớn, lần sau thấy Kim Tại Hoán khẳng định phải hảo hảo sửa chữa hắn một phen.

"Còn. . Làm sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đắm chìm đang sụp đổ bên trong không cách nào tự kềm chế thời điểm ngược lại là đối phương vội vã cuống cuồng ôm chặt chăn mền đem hắn nhìn qua, cẩn thận từng li từng tí châm chước nửa ngày mới mở miệng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn bộ dáng này nhất thời không có nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt liền thuận miệng đồng ý, ứng về sau mới lại nghĩ tới hai người giới tính vấn đề, hơn phân nửa là đều chỉ làm qua hạ, hắn hiện tại cũng chỉ nghĩ quất chính mình một bàn tay. Cái này lại đến phiên hai người bắt đầu lâm vào sầu khổ, làm như thế nào quyết định trên dưới đâu? Thế là hai người liền phân biệt bắt đầu chuẩn bị ý đồ dùng ngôn ngữ đến thuyết phục đối phương đêm nay làm một lần bên trên.

"Ngươi nhìn ta cái này gầy yếu thân thể, cái kia thích hợp lên a."

"Ngươi không cảm thấy ta mềm mềm gương mặt liền thích hợp hạ sao?"

"Ngươi xem ta eo nhiều mảnh nhiều mềm, ngươi thế nhưng là có cơ bụng a."

"Ta chân dài, thích hợp bị đỡ đến trên vai, ngươi cân nhắc chứ sao."

. . Lão thiên gia của ta đây là cái gì tràn ngập màu vàng phế liệu xấu hổ đối thoại. Kịp phản ứng về sau hai người mặt ấm lên phải chỉ sợ có thể bỏng trứng gà chín, kết quả lại là một đoạn thời gian dài trầm mặc không nói. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến dứt khoát tính không muốn cho tiểu huynh đệ của mình nghỉ thời điểm sau lưng lại yếu ớt truyền đến tảng đá cái kéo bày đề nghị, ai thắng ai hạ. Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ đen thể chất từ không để cho mình thất vọng, hắn thua, chỉ có thể khẽ cắn môi tắt đèn run rẩy chậm rãi để lên đi, hắn cảm giác phải trái tim của mình có thể là lập tức cũng nhanh muốn chìm vào hang không đáy.

". . Ngươi chớ lộn xộn a! Đúng không chuẩn!"

02

Hai người không đau không nhanh làm một cuộc làm cho mồ hôi đầm đìa, sau khi tỉnh lại đã không gặp tung tích của đối phương. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải eo nhỏ của mình khả năng liền muốn như thế tráng niên mất sớm, nhẹ nhàng động một cái đều chua đến muốn mạng, tối hôm qua tên kia làm sao như vậy mệt nhọc a dựa vào. Tự mình tính là cảm nhận được làm đến không thể không có tốt sức eo hiện thực, vì lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất có phải là nên đi nâng nâng sắt? Phi! Vĩnh viễn không muốn có lần nữa! Ung Thánh Hựu một bên nhăn lại mặt nắn eo một vừa đưa tay câu điện thoại di động cho Kim Tại Hoán gọi điện thoại, quả nhiên tiếp đãi mình chính là mãnh liệt chế giễu.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ông trời của ta Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cũng có hôm nay a? ? ? Thế nào, có hay không tròn ngươi một cái khi Alpha mộng? Người kia xem được không?"

"Ngươi bế mạch đi! Tiếng cười sắp chấn điếc người!"

"Đúng, các ngươi bộ phận nhân sự cái kia điềm đạm nho nhã tổng mang kính mắt ngồi phía sau ngươi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Ung bộ trưởng giới thiệu một chút? Tính là nhân sự bộ cùng chúng ta tài nguyên quản lý bộ hữu nghị giao lưu."

"A, các ngươi tài nguyên quản lý bộ xem ra chính là nhàn, người ta thế nhưng là đứng đắn Omega, không rảnh cùng ngươi cái này Alpha chơi."

Kim Tại Hoán không có chút nào thu liễm ý tứ, thẳng đến mình bụng đều muốn cười đau mới dừng lại nhớ tới trước đó muốn tìm Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi thăm sự tình. Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ liền cùng nhau đến trường, đằng sau lại tiến cùng một công ty phân biệt làm bộ phận nhân sự cùng tài nguyên quản lý bộ bộ trưởng, cãi nhau về cãi nhau, quan hệ như thường sắt phải không được. Kim Tại Hoán chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu bộ bên trong Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật lâu, mỗi lần cảm nhận được trên người đối phương nhàn nhạt bạc hà vị tin tức tố đều cảm thấy tâm động phải không được, cười lên cũng đẹp mắt, trong con ngươi giống như là đựng đầy tinh tinh, a, trong mộng tình O.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sớm liền biết mình chí hữu thích Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chuyện này, mà lại theo hắn quan sát, Kim Tại Hoán hẳn không phải là đơn phương yêu mến tình huống, nói bóng nói gió mấy lần Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biết được đối phương là cái Omega về sau liền có chút an tâm bắt đầu tiến hành Nguyệt lão giật dây phục vụ. Nhưng là lần này Kim Tại Hoán thế mà hại mình cắm cái dạng này hố to, hừ, mình khẳng định phải để bọn hắn hiếm thấy điểm mặt. Ách, về phần phương thức nha, chỉ có thể thật xin lỗi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho hắn nhiều an bài một chút ngoại phái công việc, nghĩ đến đây Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng tại ngực vạch cái Thập tự.

Còn lại cuối tuần thời gian Ung Thánh Hựu đều dùng để nuôi eo, đợi đến tuần một lúc làm việc hắn mới biết được công ty mới điều phối qua tới một cái cao quản, nghe nói là cái Alpha. Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút hiếu kỳ, là ai sẽ đến xung kích mình trước mắt công ty mạnh nhất Alpha xưng hào đâu? Nghĩ như vậy hắn lại phun chút ma ty đến cố định mình toàn vẩy đi lên tóc trán, hắn rất ít làm sóng chạy tạo hình, nhưng là lần này lúc làm việc vẫn là muốn chú trọng một chút hình tượng tương đối tốt, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu lại tuyển phó mắt kính gọng vàng đến dựng Khương màu vàng cao cổ cùng màu xanh sẫm áo khoác.

Sau đó hắn liền hối hận tới làm.

Nghe nói mới tới cấp trên gọi Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng là người ngoại quốc, kết quả bị đồng sự cáo tri chính là người Hàn Quốc, nhưng hắn luôn cảm thấy Daniel cái tên này giống như có không hiểu một tia nhìn quen mắt. Tại rốt cục trông thấy mới cấp trên bóng lưng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên cảm thấy có một tia quen thuộc, cuối cùng thấy rõ mặt lúc hắn kém chút chân mềm nhũn ngồi dưới đất, trên lưng cảm giác đau đớn phảng phất lại lần nữa đánh tới. Cái này nhếch môi tóc trán hơi loạn xem ra một mặt hung tướng nam nhân không phải liền là. . . . . Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu đụng tới cái kia siêu trường id."Da Teru ni Daniel."

Dựa vào, trang cái gì A! ! !

04

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên cũng không nghĩ tới mình sẽ tại mới phân phối đến công ty phân bộ gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng vẫn là miễn cưỡng đè ép trái tim nhỏ đem liền muốn bốc lên lông mày cho che đậy trở về. Công ty vốn có cao quản đang giúp bận bịu giới thiệu mình thuận tiện cho mấy cái bộ trưởng bàn giao vài câu như là "Muốn phục tùng an bài" như vậy, Khương Daniel giả vờ như không yên lòng dáng vẻ, ánh mắt nhưng lại nhiều lần tinh chuẩn không sai lầm một lần nữa trở xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, đối phương trên má ba viên nốt ruồi để cho mình càng thêm xác nhận thân phận của đối phương. Nghĩ không ra đêm đó nam nhân bình thường nhìn xem còn thật như vậy lăng lệ?

Rốt cục đợi đến người khác dông dài xong sau Khương Daniel tượng trưng giảng hai câu nói, lập tức liền về phòng làm việc của mình. Hắn muốn tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nói một chút, nhưng là lại không có thể làm được quá làm người khác chú ý, vì che giấu tai mắt người đành phải lần lượt đem có ấn tượng mấy cái bộ trưởng đều trước đơn độc gọi vào văn phòng nói chuyện tào lao một phen, cuối cùng rốt cục đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu tại đi vào nháy mắt cảm giác tranh thủ thời gian cửa đóng lại, Khương Daniel cũng biết nghe lời phải trên mặt đất khóa, lập tức không có hình tượng chút nào ngược lại tại một bên trên ghế sa lon.

". . . Cái kia, Khương tổng quản. . . ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương đến giảo gấp ngón tay, hắn thật thật là sợ bị người thừa cơ trả đũa. Khương Daniel lúc này mới dám tùy ý mình quá ngọt ngào tin tức tố tiết trong không khí, một đôi mắt đột nhiên liền tiu nghỉu xuống, giống đêm đó đồng dạng ủy khuất đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho nhìn qua, thậm chí có chút ướt sũng. Giống như là ma xui quỷ khiến, Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua vuốt vuốt đối phương đầu, sợi tóc mềm mại không khỏi làm hắn có chút phiêu hốt, mà Khương Daniel cũng không ngần ngại chút nào đem đầu hướng nhân thủ tâm tặng tặng, làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng thu tay về ho nhẹ hai tiếng hướng lui về phía sau lui.

"Chỉ có hai người chúng ta thời điểm ngươi có thể liền gọi ta Daniel, không cần tổng câu nệ như vậy."

". A. . Tốt. Dan. . . Daniel?"

"Ngươi gọi Ung Thánh Hựu đúng không, ta nhìn tư liệu, 95 năm."

"Ừm, là như thế này không sai. ."

"Vậy ta về sau gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca tốt, ta 96."

Mặc dù sự tình phát triển phương hướng so dự tính kỳ quái, cũng không có Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng bị uy hiếp "Không cho phép cùng người khác nói ta giới tính không phải ta liền trừ ngươi tiền lương" dạng này tình tiết, nhưng là hiện tại quan hệ đột nhiên thân mật hiện trường là chân thật tồn ở sao? Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng bóp mình một thanh, đau đến nhe răng nhếch miệng, ngược lại là thấy Khương Daniel hút hút cái mũi vui vẻ, phun ra một cái cự đại tiếu dung, lộ ra hai viên đáng yêu thỏ răng. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có một tia tâm động, mặc dù nói đối phương cũng giống như mình là Omega, nhưng còn giống như không sai dáng vẻ.

Hai người lại rảnh rỗi kéo chút có không có về sau Ung Thánh Hựu mới từ văn phòng ra, vừa ra tới Kim Tại Hoán liền hiếu kỳ dính đi lên nhất định phải Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến tột cùng. Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương đơn giản cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói rõ tình huống về sau đã nhìn thấy người một đôi mắt cùng miệng bởi vì giật mình mà trợn thật lớn, ngay cả cười nhạo mình khâu đều bị kinh hãi đã cho lọc. Bất quá so với loại này để người đau đầu phức tạp tình huống Kim Tại Hoán trước mắt hay là càng quan tâm mình vô cùng đơn giản không khiến người ta nhức đầu nhân duyên, an ủi hai câu Ung Thánh Hựu về sau liền đi vòng qua tìm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện phiếm.

Trọng sắc khinh hữu a! Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng âm thầm kêu rên vài câu về sau liền đem đầu một lần nữa chôn về tư liệu chồng, thuận tiện cho một bên nhàn rỗi nghĩ xem náo nhiệt mấy người thêm nhiệm vụ. Bất quá Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngược lại là thật tính tính tốt, Kim Tại Hoán tùy tiện loạn đùa giỡn thứ gì cũng không nóng nảy không buồn, chỉ là lẳng lặng uốn lên một đôi hất lên mắt Tử Tiếu, ngẫu nhiên về như vậy một đôi lời, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có lúc còn cảm thấy Kim Tại Hoán kia cỗ ngọt ngào sữa vị bởi vì cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kề cùng một chỗ mà trộn lẫn mang lên vài tia bạc hà khí lạnh còn trách dễ ngửi. Ung Thánh Hựu không có tồn tại thở dài, tóm lại bọn hắn vui vẻ là được rồi.

05

Cứ như vậy qua một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel gia hỏa này thật đúng là rất có thể diễn, ngày bình thường một bộ vênh váo tự đắc tiêu sái vạn phần bộ dáng, vừa đến cùng mình một mình liền bại lộ bản tính. Mà công ty người tựa hồ cũng hoàn toàn chưa từng hoài nghi Khương Daniel kia cỗ mật đào tin tức tố, còn có không ít người mỗi ngày líu ríu điên cuồng ca ngợi cỗ này ngọt ngào khí tức, nói cái gì ngọt ngào Alpha là nhân gian bảo vật, khẳng định đặc biệt ấm. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần nghe được cũng nhịn không được bạch nhãn, ấm thì ấm, quả thực ấm đến hầu, hơn nữa còn là nhân gian bảo vật ngọt ngào Omega.

"Có cái gì đó, dù sao ca biết ta là Omega, cho nên lại tại ca trước mặt trang chẳng phải là rất mệt mỏi?"

Khương Daniel tùy tiện ôm kẹo mềm một ngụm hút trượt mấy khỏa đi vào, gãi đầu một cái đối Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra một nụ cười xán lạn, sau đó đưa tay đem trên ghế sa lon màu hồng Apeach gối ôm lại ôm sát một chút, lại chụp chụp bên người không ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu đi sang ngồi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn nhăn cái mũi lại nháy mắt mấy cái tưởng tượng thật đúng là chính là như thế cái lý, cũng liền không ngần ngại chút nào ngồi hạ. Khương Daniel giống như là được cái gì đáp ứng vui tươi hớn hở tiến tới đem hắn eo cho ôm dùng mặt cọ bên trên hai thanh, chiếm đủ tiện nghi thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu liền muốn xù lông mới hắc hắc hai tiếng lui đi một bên.

"Ca cùng với ta đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không biết làm tại sao ẩn ẩn cảm thấy đau thắt lưng, giống như là phản xạ có điều kiện, đầu cũng đau. Hắn nên cầm gia hỏa này làm thế nào mới tốt? Hai người bọn họ đều là Omega a. Bất quá Khương Daniel ngược lại là không có gì nhiều lo lắng, hắn càng là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều ở chung, chính là càng cảm thấy giới tính không là vấn đề, bên ngoài nhiều như vậy vớ va vớ vẩn Alpha thật đúng là kém xa tít tắp trước mặt mình cái này một cái Omega tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là lần đầu gặp được loại này không có kết cấu gì thẳng cầu tuyển thủ, mập mờ hai câu cự tuyệt về sau vội vàng rời khỏi Khương Daniel văn phòng.

Hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn là thời điểm nên chú ý đến nhiều tránh đi Khương Daniel một chút. Hai người bình thường không hiểu thấu liền dính đến cùng đi tình huống nhiều lắm, liền xem như 419 qua, đây cũng là hẳn là đem tất cả mọi thứ đều đình chỉ tại một đêm kia lúc kết thúc. Công ty hiện tại đã có thật nhiều người đang nghị luận trước mắt tựa hồ mới xuất hiện tình lữ, một đôi là Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, không qua mọi người đều cảm giác đến bọn hắn là song O, một đôi chính là mình cùng Daniel, cái gì "Mạnh nhất song A", Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật không quá ưa thích bị người khác thảo luận, bởi vậy cũng càng thêm lãnh đạm.

Đối với người khác lãnh đạm đó là thật lãnh đạm, khi Kim Tại Hoán nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu mình thành công cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng một chỗ thời điểm hắn không khỏi ngẩn người, lập tức liền cùng người cười náo làm một đoàn biểu thị chúc phúc, chẳng qua trước mắt Kim Tại Hoán đang suy nghĩ làm sao đem đối tượng ngoặt lên giường đi. Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng chỉ đùa một chút nói không lâu công ty cuối năm tiệc rượu nhiều rót mấy chén liền tốt, cái này về sau Ung Thánh Hựu mới lại nhức đầu, mấy ngày nay hắn cố ý đối Khương Daniel tránh mà không gặp, cuối năm tửu hội thời điểm từng cái bộ trưởng là quy định tốt muốn cùng tổng quản cùng nhau, lần này liền không có cách nào tránh.

"Không có việc gì, hư cái gì, ta bảo kê ngươi."

"Hứ. Ngươi hay là trước quản tốt chính mình nhà Omega đi."

Kim Tại Hoán cố ý giả bộ cùng cái nhỏ vô lại giống như làm bộ hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân treo, không tránh kịp Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn tiếp nhận cái này đầy cõi lòng yêu thương trọng lượng, dùng mặt đều cực lực biểu thị ghét bỏ đồng thời lại đỡ lấy đối phương eo. Kim Tại Hoán biết Ung Thánh Hựu là điển hình "miệng nói không nhưng thân thể rất thành thực", liền càng thêm làm càn mà đem người ôm loạn lắc. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa vặn từ hành lang góc rẽ ôm Ung Thánh Hựu để cầm tư liệu nâng đỡ khung kính đi tới, dọa đến Kim Tại Hoán bung ra tay kém chút không có rơi trên mặt đất đi, tranh thủ thời gian chỉnh lý hai lần góc áo hấp tấp tiến tới hỏi muộn cơm ăn cái gì.

Hừ, trọng sắc khinh hữu Kim Tại Hoán!

06

Rượu sẽ bắt đầu, nhưng kỳ thật cũng không có Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến như vậy xấu hổ. Hai người khoảng cách không xa, Khương Daniel giơ Champagne cười nhẹ nhàng cùng mấy người trò chuyện, chung quanh rất nhanh liền tụ lên một vòng, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch rượu đỏ, chung quanh hình thành một cái vắng vẻ vòng. Kim Tại Hoán tên kia sớm cũng không biết cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi cái kia chơi, làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu một người càng phát giác cô độc, bắt đầu trái phải nhìn quanh suy nghĩ tìm cái lý do gì đi trước được rồi, đang lúc hắn muốn đặt chén rượu xuống thời điểm trước mặt lại đột nhiên xuất hiện một người tướng mạo tinh xảo Omega.

"Ung bộ trưởng, chúng ta còn không có có nói lời gì đi."

". . Ân. Ngươi là?"

Nam nhân cười lên diễm lệ dáng vẻ không biết vì cái gì để Ung Thánh Hựu không quá dễ chịu, quá nịnh nọt, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu đột nhiên liền bắt đầu đem Khương Daniel đối phó với người này so. Vóc dáng quá thấp, vai cũng hẹp, cười lên không ai nhìn xem dễ chịu, thanh âm cũng tinh tế, mà lại chắc hẳn cái này so với mình còn nhỏ thân thể là không có cơ bụng. . . Dựa vào, mình đang suy nghĩ gì. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nghĩ ở trong lòng quất chính mình một cái miệng rộng tử, nhưng là trên người đối phương xạ hương cũng không phải mình thích, vì làm dịu xấu hổ chỉ có thể tiếp nhận đối phương đưa tới rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Bộ trưởng, ta thích ngài thật lâu,

Đêm nay ta liền rốt cục có thể trở thành người của ngài."

Sự tình có chút đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời không có hiểu được đối phương đang nói cái gì, mà vẻ mặt của người nọ giống là nghĩ đến cái gì nương theo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân càng thêm nồng đậm cà phê hương khí mà thẹn thùng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cảnh tượng trước mắt bỗng nhiên trở nên một trận trời đất quay cuồng, thân thể bất ổn chân mềm nhũn đành phải dùng sức chống đỡ mép bàn mới có thể cắn răng đứng trước mặt lập. Có cái gì khô nóng cảm giác như như dòng điện cực nhanh vọt qua toàn thân hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu há hốc mồm hay là không còn khí lực mắng bên trên một đôi lời thô tục, choáng, mình thế mà bị Omega hạ dược.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu bởi vì đối phương thời gian dài như vậy không để ý tới mình muốn hờn dỗi cũng không để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không biết cái này có tính không là chiến tranh lạnh. Người bên cạnh líu ríu không ngừng kỳ thật thật rất để người đau đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức tố hương vị ngay vào lúc này lan tràn đến hắn chóp mũi đến, hắn vừa quay đầu đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngã quỵ đến một cái tên nhỏ con trong ngực của nam nhân, phần lưng bởi vì thở dốc mà kịch liệt chập trùng, không thích hợp. Khương Daniel lúc này cũng không lo được cái gì hờn dỗi, trực tiếp bước xa quá khứ một tay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào trong ngực của mình, trên mặt là tràn đầy tức giận.

"Thật xin lỗi, vị này là người của ta."

"A. . A ha ha, thật xin lỗi a Khương tổng quản."

Nam nhân ở trong lòng âm thầm mắng mấy câu thô tục, lại chỉ có thể ngượng ngùng thu tay lại lui qua một bên, hắn không thể trêu vào cao quản, cũng không thể trêu vào một cái nổi giận đùng đùng Alpha. Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đôi môi hít hít miễn cưỡng biệt xuất đến mấy cái khí âm, thế là hắn trực tiếp đem người đánh ôm ngang lên lầu. Công ty bọn họ năm nay muộn chọn để khách sạn đến nhận thầu, trên lầu chính là gian phòng, đối mặt bây giờ dạng này tình trạng cũng là đột nhiên thuận tiện. Trong ngực người gấp nhíu mày hai mắt nhắm nghiền, Khương Daniel còn đang suy nghĩ vừa mới cái kia khẩu hình.

"Dẫn ta đi."

Đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên giường lúc quần áo của hắn đã nhăn, lộn xộn thấm mồ hôi, cổ áo rộng mở lộ ra tinh xảo mà trắng nõn xương quai xanh. Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là nhớ tới hai người nhưng thật ra là song O sự thật mà đột nhiên khó chịu, ngược lại là một cái mang theo ngọt ngào khí tức hôn trước rơi xuống trên trán, một đường hướng phía dưới từ chóp mũi đến bờ môi. Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu này tấm ủy khuất co ro bộ dáng bỗng nhiên liền nghĩ đến mèo con, không khỏi dãn ra một cái tiếu dung. Tại Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí dây cung đứt đoạn trước một khắc cuối cùng, bên tai là Khương Daniel trầm thấp khàn khàn tiếng nói.

"Ca ca không phải eo không tốt sao, Niel sẽ nhẹ một chút."

07

Nhẹ ngươi cái đại đầu quỷ.

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng tỉnh lại thời điểm cảm thấy mình không chỉ là đau thắt lưng vấn đề, rõ ràng chính là toàn thân đều nhanh tan ra thành từng mảnh. Đối phương ngang ngược động tác gần như thô bạo, nhưng lại một mực ôn nhu hôn tới mình khóe mắt nước mắt. Giống như lần trước, lần này lại là chỉ cho mình lưu một cái trống không giường chiếu, dựa vào, làm xong liền không chịu trách nhiệm sao? Đúng lúc này điện thoại linh từ bên ngoài bao trong túi vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là giày vò nửa ngày mới kéo lấy bủn rủn thân thể đi đến giá áo bên cạnh đưa di động móc ra, xem xét là Kim Tại Hoán đánh tới, mà lại lúc trước còn có mấy cái chưa tiếp.

"Thánh Hựu a. . . . Ta đắp lên. . ."

"Ngươi bên trên người ta phải nhớ phải phụ. . . . . A? ! ! !"

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, hắn là cái trang O A!"

Kim Tại Hoán khàn khàn tiếng nói mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở từ trong điện thoại di động lớn tiếng truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là chậm rất lâu mới trước mặt chỉnh lý xong tin tức, trong đầu bỗng nhiên liền nhớ lại lúc trước hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giới tính lúc người kia trố mắt một chút lập tức dãn ra nụ cười mặt, hiện tại nghĩ kỹ lại, nụ cười kia không phải văn tĩnh, rõ ràng chính là giảo hoạt! Xem ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối Kim Tại Hoán mới là dự mưu đã lâu đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được toàn thân run rẩy một chút, tại nội tâm vì Kim Tại Hoán yên lặng cầu nguyện cái hơn trăm lần về sau mới một lần nữa đem mình nhét về ổ chăn, lúc này mới chú ý tới trên tủ đầu giường tờ giấy.

"Giúp ca xin nghỉ, không trừ tiền lương cùng tiền thưởng, không cần cám ơn ^^ "

Tờ giấy nơi hẻo lánh bên trong còn xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo họa cái cười nở hoa Apeach, khóe mắt điểm khỏa nốt ruồi, PS nội dung là nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi thăm dò tối hôm qua người kia là ai, đồng thời nhất định sẽ đem hắn thu nhận công nhân làm giày vò một phen lại khai trừ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, gia hỏa này rõ ràng là tiểu hài tử trả thù phương thức đi, bất quá đã đối phương đã tại làm mình cũng sẽ không cần quản nhiều, không bằng nhân cơ hội này hảo hảo ngủ một giấc. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại mặt xoa xoa mình cánh tay nhỏ bắp chân nhỏ eo nhỏ, sau đó nặng nề mà hướng về sau phương ngã xuống, giường chiếu mềm mại cực kì.

Sau đó hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới một kiện chuyện quan trọng, suy nghĩ một lát cho Khương Daniel phát cái tin tức mới một lần nữa nhắm mắt lại.

"Kia liền ở cùng nhau đi ^^ "

\----fin


	407. Chapter 407

【 Dan Ung 】 sơn thủy ngàn năm.

* nếp xưa, ooc

* thiết lập đặc thù, thận đâm phòng lôi. 2w+.

"Thanh khí vạn trượng, sơn thủy ngàn năm."

0

Là xuân, tiều tụy nguyên một đông cành bên trên cuối cùng tại ấm lại thời tiết bên trong thấy một chút màu xanh biếc, rước lấy chim vui vẻ tại tầng trời thấp bay tới bay lui. Tinh mịn mưa bụi vốn là triền miên bay xuống, có khác phong vận, lại tại sắp đến kinh thành miệng lúc mạch đắc hạ lớn, đám người đành phải đủ đi bên cạnh trường đình tránh mưa.

Mình đã bao nhiêu năm không có bị Thánh thượng triệu hồi qua kinh thành rồi? Cái đình bên trong hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ thỉnh thoảng vang lên mấy lần ngọn lửa liếm láp củi lúc bạo liệt ra đôm đốp âm thanh. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa khép lấy con ngươi đem vươn tay ra đi dùng đầu ngón tay dò xét mấy giọt mưa, lập tức thở dài đem ướt át thu hồi nắm tiến lòng bàn tay. Là, quân mệnh không thể không từ.

Bỗng nhiên trong tầm mắt liền xuất hiện một vòng đỏ, trương dương tùy ý, tại đình bên kia tiệm cận. Bởi vì dính hạt mưa mà tại biên giới choáng ra một vòng màu đậm ô giấy dầu chậm rãi thu hồi lúc lộ ra là một đôi tinh xảo mặt mày, vịn nan dù ngón tay nhỏ nhắn bị ống tay áo nổi bật lên càng thêm trắng nõn, móng tay mượt mà, chỗ khớp nối hiện ra nhàn nhạt màu hồng.

Mặc dù khuôn mặt bị một vòng đỏ sa cho nửa đậy ở, nhưng từ hình dáng cùng cặp kia dường như ngậm thu thuỷ mắt cũng có thể nhận ra cái này nên cái giai nhân tuyệt sắc, nói chung cũng là tại tránh mưa a? Đợi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được mình nhìn chằm chằm người ta nhìn quá lâu mà có chút lúng túng thời điểm người kia ánh mắt đã công bằng đối tới, đáy mắt giơ lên một vòng rõ ràng ý cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã đem ánh mắt thu hồi cứng ngắc thân thể không còn dám hướng đầu kia liếc mắt một cái, rất nhẹ, nhưng hắn có thể nghe thấy bước chân chậm rãi gần thanh âm, tâm phảng phất cũng cứ như vậy một chút bỗng chốc bị người cho đạp ở. Người kia tại cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ không xa dừng lại chậm rãi thi lễ lại tiếp tục đi qua bên cạnh hắn, mát lạnh Đỗ Nhược hương khí liền oanh tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện chóp mũi.

Quay đầu lúc gió dường như có cảm ứng, tinh nghịch đem mạng che mặt thổi lên một góc, đôi môi khẽ nhếch không điểm từ Chu, thật có thể nói là là mắt ngọc mày ngài. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong hoảng hốt thoáng nhìn người trên má mượt mà ba viên điểm nhỏ, lại cũng là còn tính toán rõ ràng phân biệt ra đối phương nhẹ nhàng hấp mở cánh môi lúc im ắng thổ lộ bốn chữ

"Về sau, sẽ, có, kỳ."

1

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày tỉnh lại thời điểm,

Mồ hôi sớm thấm ướt phía sau lưng.

Trong phủ tướng quân phảng phất ngăn cách xuân, tốt mấy gốc cây đều chậm chạp không chịu nảy mầm. Đến từ thần hi yếu ớt quang xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ khe hở hết sức chui vào, ngược lại là lộ ra trong không khí bụi bặm đều sáng lóng lánh tung bay. Tay trái có lẽ là ngủ thời điểm ép tới hơi hung ác chút, nhất thời bán hội phát ra tê dại không có gì tri giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền xoay người muốn đem mình hướng giường bên trong lại nhét nhét, bất quá suy nghĩ trong chốc lát hay là rời khỏi giường.

Lần này bị triệu hồi kinh cũng không có việc lớn gì, cũng chính là Thánh thượng vì lúc trước hắn thắng trận thiết yến, hội chúng tân, sau đó lại khao thưởng không ít kỳ trân dị bảo. Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước đến nay không quá để ý những vật này, trong triều đình ngấp nghé hắn lão gia hỏa từng cái thổi lệch ra gió thổi lợi hại, nhưng lệch cả triều văn võ lại chỉ có hắn có thể lập xuống như thế công tích, dù cho những người kia lại đỏ mắt mình cũng chỉ có thể kìm nén.

Gần nhất trên giang hồ có cái gọi ngọc môn thế lực bỗng nhiên hưng khởi, bất quá đối phương hẳn là rõ ràng là tụ lực đã lâu, Thánh thượng vì việc này sầu phải sứt đầu mẻ trán, lần này triệu hắn trở về mục đích thật sự nói chung chính là để hắn đi điều tra cái thế lực này cùng nếu như có thể nói đương nhiên là muốn đối với đối phương tiến hành đại quy mô giảo sát. Dù sao ngọc môn gần nhất động tĩnh càng ngày càng phách lối, thế mà còn ý đồ lấy thôn phệ vùng ven bên trên một chút thành, trong triều gặm ăn.

Ngọc môn danh tự này nghe làm sao đều cảm thấy nhu nhu, nghe đồn đạo là thế lực đầu mục liền vô cùng ôn nhuận như ngọc, chưa phát giác bên trong ngược lại là bắt được một đám nữ tử luyến mộ. Có khác nghe đồn đạo ngọc môn công tử thiện lấy tiếng đàn lau người, mùi máu tanh ngay cả một chéo áo đều không dính, lại không sở trường cái khác trực tiếp võ kỹ. Bất quá chắc hẳn bên người định có thật nhiều người tài ba cao thủ, cận thân là khó, cũng vô pháp cùng nó trực tiếp giao thủ, còn chưa tới gần liền nên ném mạng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi gã sai vặt tiến đến vì hắn đơn giản chỉnh lý về sau rửa mặt tìm kiện màu xanh mực váy lấy tốt, dùng chính là trong thành phú quý công tử ca bên trong gần nhất mới lửa cháy đến kiểu dáng. Đem tóc buộc tốt sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua trong gương đồng chiếu ra mình suy nghĩ một lát lấy khối nhỏ mặt nạ da đến đem mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi cho che ở, lại nhịn không được thở dài đưa tay xoa xoa thái dương.

". . . Tướng quân đây là. . ?"

"Trong thành nhà kia, gần hai năm mở thanh lâu kêu cái gì."

"Tiểu nhân không rõ lắm, giống như kêu cái gì hành các?"

Gã sai vặt buông thõng mắt vụng trộm nhìn nhà mình tướng quân một chút lại tranh thủ thời gian nhíu lại mặt đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi, tướng quân đây là. . Khai khiếu rồi? Mình cùng tướng quân nhiều năm như vậy tại bên cạnh cũng đúng là ngay cả tỳ nữ cái bóng đều chưa từng thấy qua, lần này vừa về đến trước hết đi thanh lâu, thoáng một cái giống như có chút kích thích a. . . . Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ ghé mắt xem xét gã sai vặt bộ dáng này liền biết gia hỏa này khẳng định lại đang loạn tưởng, nhấc chỉ liền gõ gõ não người cửa.

"Hôm nay là đi âm thầm điều tra một ít chuyện, đừng nghĩ lung tung."

Gã sai vặt che lấy đỏ một mảnh trán rất là ủy khuất, lại có chút không hiểu bội phục tướng quân thế mà lập tức liền đoán đúng mình tâm tư. Đều nói thở dài không tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là nhịn không được lại thở dài, đối phương liền kém không có đem tròng mắt trừng ra ngoài thuận tiện ở trên mặt tràn ngập kinh ngạc ngữ điệu. Nghĩ đến sự tình hôm nay lại hoàn toàn chính xác khó giải quyết, liền bắt đầu chậm rãi tại trong đầu tính toán.

Trong kinh nổi danh thanh lâu đều cơ bản mọi người biết phía sau màn là cái kia mấy cái nhà giàu tại gắn bó, chỉ có cái này hành các đột nhiên xuất hiện phải kỳ quặc, nhưng nói là lập tức bạo đỏ, hành vì bảo ngọc, trong đó quan hệ liền càng khó tránh khỏi hơn để người suy nghĩ sâu xa, cho dù hắn không thích loại này phong nguyệt địa phương, nhưng chuyến này là tất đi. Sử dụng hết đồ ăn sáng về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cầm đem quạt xếp kêu lên gã sai vặt ra phủ đi trước trong thành dạo chơi, bất quá bốn phía đi dạo ngược lại là cũng không hỏi bao nhiêu liên quan tới hành các tin tức, ngược lại là phải không ít nữ tử mị nhãn.

Quạt xếp nhẹ lay động, lại đem bước chân chậm dần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi như vậy còn thật sự có mấy phần phong lưu phóng khoáng ý vị, mắt chỗ rẽ giơ lên vừa đúng ngả ngớn tiếu dung, thấy gã sai vặt đều kém chút nhịn không được liền muốn sửng sốt. Rõ ràng dài trương trắng nõn mà mềm mại khuôn mặt, cười đến xán lạn lúc lộ ra thỏ răng càng là đáng yêu, ai có thể nghĩ tới dạng này người thế mà là trên chiến trường sát thần?

Thêm nữa Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là không có trở lại mấy lần kinh, phần lớn nghe đồn đối sự miêu tả của hắn trừ "Khóe mắt có nốt ruồi nước mắt" bên ngoài cơ bản đều giảng chính là cái cao lớn thô kệch đen nhánh nam nhân. Mỗi lần nghe được những này Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cảm giác đặc biệt tốt chơi, ngược lại là gã sai vặt tổng không phục phải mặt đỏ lên cũng không thể cùng người ta tranh luận thắng.

Có lẽ là đầu xuân nguyên nhân, trời hay là đen phải nhanh, rất nhanh trên đường phố liền dấy lên rã rời đèn đuốc, lại cũng so sánh vào ban ngày càng thêm náo nhiệt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi tại quán rượu nhỏ lầu hai nhìn xem trên đường dần dần nhiều lên bốn phía ôm khách xanh xanh đỏ đỏ người lại thêm phần nước trà, cái giờ này đối địa phương hắn muốn đi mà nói còn sớm, cũng không nghĩ một chút đến liền bị cái này chồng oanh yến vây quanh.

Đợi hắn rót xong cuối cùng một ngụm lúc quả thật những nữ nhân kia liền thiếu đi thật nhiều, còn thật đáng sợ, gặp nam nhân bất chấp tất cả dù sao trước kéo vào lâu bên trong lại nói. Nhưng đợi cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở hành các cửa vào lúc vẫn là không nhịn được nhíu mày, nơi này ngược lại là không có người nào ôm khách, bất quá khách là tự chủ liên tục không ngừng đi vào, không thể không nói thật đúng là nhìn qua rất lợi hại.

Mấy cái dầu mỡ mập nam nhân mập ở một bên cười đến buồn nôn, trong miệng cũng phun ra không ít thô bỉ hạ lưu, các cô nương ngược lại cũng chỉ là thanh đạm cười cười cũng không làm bình thường trong thanh lâu nữ tử nghênh hợp vẻ bề ngoài. Bên trong trang trí cũng không như tưởng tượng bên trong lộng lẫy đường Hoàng, ngược lại tia sáng âm thầm, lấy đỏ thẫm vì điều, phối hợp với không biết nơi nào nâng lên tiếng đàn mang lên một vòng sắc thái thần bí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bốn phía nhìn xem, quá nhiều người, cũng tạm thời không có cách nào làm những thứ gì, đành phải nhẹ nhàng liễm nửa che diện mục quạt xếp trước mang theo gã sai vặt tìm cái chỗ ngồi xuống, dùng phiến nhẹ nhàng gõ ở lòng bàn tay một bộ như có điều suy nghĩ bộ dáng. Có mấy cái cô nương nhịn không được tiến lên trêu chọc vài câu, nhưng hắn cũng lười ở lại làm chút đáp lại, hành các mụ mụ thấy thế liền tranh thủ thời gian chất đống cười tiến lên đón.

"Vị gia này là lần đầu đến chúng ta hành các a? Gia có gì vui hoan hình cứ việc nói, chúng ta đây nhất định có."

"Bản công tử ngược lại là thật thích một chút cái có tài hoa, dịu dàng . Bất quá, là người phương nào tại khảy đàn, ?"

"A. . . . Cái này... ."

"Làm sao? Cái này, chẳng lẽ không thể nói?"

Tú bà khó xử bộ dáng nắm bắt góc khăn giảo tay cắn môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền lạnh hừ một tiếng dương giận làm bộ muốn đi, quả nhiên trong dự liệu bị người gọi lại. Nữ nhân thở dài nhẹ nhàng chỉ chỉ chính giữa bị người trùng điệp vây quanh đài, phía trên có cái mơ hồ không rõ gầy yếu bóng người, tiếng đàn bắt đầu từ nơi đó lả lướt phiêu đãng ra.

". . . . Gia, vị kia thế nhưng là bán nghệ không bán thân. . ?"

"Chờ một chút gia nếu là quyết định thấy nàng, liền tại cuối cùng kêu giá thời điểm giao đồng dạng mình cảm thấy nàng sẽ hài lòng đồ vật thuận tiện, bị cô nương chọn trúng đồ vật chủ nhân liền phải một đêm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền dẫn gã sai vặt đẩy ra trùng điệp đám người khó khăn lắm hướng trước sân khấu chen chen, lúc này mới mơ hồ thấy rõ hắc sa sau chính phát lấy dây đàn một bộ hỏa hồng. Lập tức là trong đầu oanh một tiếng, đối phương ngước mắt đối với hắn giơ lên một vòng quen thuộc tiếu dung, trong mắt lộ ra giảo hoạt ánh sáng, xông phương hướng của hắn lặng lẽ nói mấy chữ.

"Lại gặp nhau."

Người này chính là có chủ tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại đối với điểm này mười phần vững tin.

Hắn đã không biết mình là làm sao trong đầu một mảnh hồ dán phải đưa trước mình quạt xếp cùng tùy thân mang ngọc bội, từ khi nhận ra đây chính là trước đó tại trong đình gặp qua nữ tử về sau hắn liền nhịn không được nóng nảy. Đối phương ánh mắt rơi ở trên người hắn mang theo ý cười nhiều lần dò xét hồi lâu, lúc này mới tại mọi người cười vang có ích chỉ điểm nhẹ lấy tuyển một vị khác công tử hiện lên ngọc trâm.

Dựa vào, gia hỏa này rõ ràng chính là cố ý.

Dù là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính tình cho dù tốt cũng không nhịn được tại quạt xếp cùng ngọc bội bị đưa còn lúc cắn răng giận đùng đùng phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, dọa đến gã sai vặt tranh thủ thời gian lảo đảo hấp tấp theo sát ra hành các. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không quay đầu lại, hắn biết người kia khẳng định cười đến đắc ý cực, mình rõ ràng chính là bị nàng cho trêu đùa.

"Đem. . . Công tử. ! Ngày mai. . . . Lại đến chứ?"

"Đến, làm sao không tới."

Kết quả sau hai ngày qua thời điểm vẫn như cũ là tại người trong lúc vui vẻ bị cự tuyệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự là sắp bị buồn bực chết, hết lần này tới lần khác mỗi lần người kia luôn luôn trước đem tay tại hắn hiện lên đồ vật phía trên bỗng nhiên bên trên như vậy một hai giây, còn làm bộ liền muốn chọn hắn, sau đó lập tức đột nhiên nhấc chỉ điểm nhẹ khác một vật. Cái này nếu như đều còn chưa đủ xem như đang đùa bỡn hắn cái kia có thể tính là gì?

Dứt khoát Khương Nghĩa Kiện đằng sau suy nghĩ thật lâu liền không đưa đồ vật, nhưng người kia cũng chưa thấy nửa phần buồn bực, chỉ là tại lần đầu thời điểm có chút hướng hắn nhíu mày, giống như là tại mười phần khiêu khích. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy nếu quả thật có đồ vật gì thành tinh, người này nhất định là chỉ khó thuần mèo hoang, so hồ ly còn khó quấn hơn.

Khi đêm nay vội vàng tiến hành các tìm tới lão chỗ ngồi xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lúc vô tình đưa tay xoa xoa mi tâm lúc mới ý thức tới hôm nay quên che nốt ruồi nước mắt chuyện này, bất quá mượn bất tỉnh tối hoàn cảnh cũng không ai sẽ để ý một người nam tử khóe mắt có phải là nhiều một chút nốt ruồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền ho nhẹ một tiếng nhấp miệng thanh rượu đong đưa quạt xếp, nửa khép lấy con ngươi nhìn về phía trên đài cái kia đạo cái bóng có chút buồn ngủ.

Không nghĩ tới thật đúng là lập tức liền bị mộng cho nắm chặt, trong đầu lờ mờ là một trận bay tán loạn tuyết lớn, thẳng đến gã sai vặt một tiếng kinh hô đem hắn dao lúc tỉnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có chút mộng, giương mắt đã nhìn thấy người kia đưa tay nhu nhu chỉ mình, thanh âm thanh lãnh mơ hồ quần áo liệt, từ sa sau chảy ra ngoài.

"Đêm nay, ta muốn hắn."

2

Lọt vào trong tầm mắt đều là đỏ.

Tú bà đem hắn đưa vào phòng trên đường không ngừng toái toái niệm nói cái này chủ động trực tiếp tuyển người vẫn là lần đầu, quả nhiên gian phòng bên trong bố trí cũng là cùng nữ tử kia, tất cả đều là trương dương đỏ, lại ở bên trong điểm rất nhiều như lửa nến, chảy xuống nóng hổi nước mắt. Người kia chính lẳng lặng mà ngồi ở một bên trên ghế đưa lưng về phía hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết như thế nào mở miệng mới tốt, liền lúng túng nắm quyền đặt đến bên môi che ho nhẹ hai tiếng, kết quả bên tai đột nhiên một đạo nam âm vang lên dọa đến hắn kém chút liền muốn hướng về sau nhảy một bước thối lui.

"Công tử càng thêm quá phận."

Còn không có đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện kịp phản ứng người kia liền chuyển thân, nhíu lại mặt bộ dáng rất là ủy khuất, trắng noãn mặt tại ánh lửa hạ ẩn ẩn hiện một chút nước mắt ý, phảng phất Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm cái gì thiên đại chuyện sai lầm, hơn nữa còn là tẩy không sạch cái chủng loại kia. Nhưng là giờ phút này Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy mình tê cả da đầu hô hấp bất ổn, không có nghĩ tới tên này, thế mà. . . Là cái nam?

". . . . Ngươi? Làm sao? ?"

"Thế nào, công tử hay là càng thích nô nói như vậy?"

Bên tai thanh âm lại lập tức chuyển thành dịu dàng giọng nữ, giờ phút này nghe ngược lại là một chút cũng không có lúc trước ủy khuất ý vị. Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng biết mình lại bị đùa, chưa phát giác ở giữa trong lòng có chút không vui, giọng nói chuyện cũng liền lạnh lấy trầm xuống điều nặng hơn mấy phần, kiếm ra khỏi vỏ dựng tại người hầu bên cạnh bên cạnh phong ép ra một đầu nhàn nhạt vết đỏ.

"Nói, ngươi đến cùng là ai."

"Tướng quân nói, nô là ai?"

Trong không khí nháy mắt mạn mở khí tức nguy hiểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày đem trên tay lực đạo lại tăng thêm mấy phần, đối phương cũng chỉ là nhàn nhạt mà cười cười hào không né tránh. Người này là nhân vật lợi hại, từ bắt đầu liền cũng sớm đã biết thân phận của mình, còn có thể một mực che giấu đến hiện tại. Giống như là biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ trong lòng, người kia lại mở miệng trước.

"Ung Thánh Hựu. Nô bị kiếm về lúc tùy tiện đặt tên."

Cái này dòng họ mặc dù lờ mờ nghe qua, nhưng ít có, cho nên chân chính xuất hiện trước mặt cái như thế sống sờ sờ Ung thị người lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là không nhịn được cau mày một cái, ở trong lòng âm thầm đem cái chữ này phát âm mặc niệm mấy lần. Sau đó lại cảm thấy không đúng lắm, nhanh lên đem kém chút chạy đi quỹ đạo cho nắm chặt trở về.

Hắn hiện tại cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ có là đáy mắt chớp động lên giảo hoạt ánh sáng, liền ngay cả có chút bốc lên lông mày, còn có mặt mũi bên trên kia ba viên nốt ruồi, phảng phất đều giương bên trên một tia tên là "Đắc ý" cảm xúc. Loại này ánh mắt bên trên tướng đối không phải rất làm cho người khác từ tại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không có cách nào tránh, chỉ có thể tiếp tục ý đồ tìm tòi nghiên cứu.

"Vậy ngươi thì làm sao biết ta không phải công tử mà là cái tướng quân."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến càng xán lạn, buông thõng mắt dùng đầu ngón tay chống đỡ mũi kiếm đưa nó đẩy ra một điểm, màu đỏ huyết châu liền từ lòng bàn tay tinh mịn rỉ ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn mở miệng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu liền chuyển thân đưa lưng về phía hắn chậm rãi đi một bên trên giường êm dựa, dường như nhàm chán, nhìn người một chút thở dài bĩu môi liền bắt đầu thưởng thức từ bản thân đuôi tóc tới.

Không khí cứ như vậy ngưng thật lâu, hai người ai cũng không mở miệng trước. Ung Thánh Hựu thưởng thức đủ tóc lại đưa tay đi đủ bàn một bên khác mâm sứ, chỉ toàn bạch ngọn nguồn cắn câu kim sắc hoa, ở giữa quả hồng bên trên còn có chút nước đọng, bị chung quanh nến phản chiếu sáng lóng lánh. Miệng vừa hạ xuống đỏ tươi nước liền thuận kẽ răng tràn ra tới, nhiễm phải Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi lại nước nhuận kiều nộn mấy phần, cuối cùng lại dò xét đầu lưỡi liếm láp trên đầu ngón tay còn sót lại ngọt, một cây một cây, bộ dáng nghiêm túc thật cực giống mèo.

"Có nốt ruồi nước mắt, cũng không phải à. Nô nhưng không tin trong truyền thuyết nói tướng quân thật sự là loại kia đen tráng khôi ngô người."

"Lại trước đây không lâu mới thấy qua, tướng quân cái này quên đi? Trên xe ngựa thế nhưng là sáng loáng ấn phủ tướng quân đánh dấu. Đối với gặp qua tướng quân người mà nói, chỉ là che đậy khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt dạng này ngụy trang, không khỏi cũng quá qua loa chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ đủ mới rốt cục chịu mở miệng, sắc mặt càng mang hơn mấy phần lười biếng. Nghe vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt sắc chìm xuống, tay cứ như vậy bỗng nhiên tại không trung nửa ngày mới miễn cưỡng thu hồi, người này nói cũng không phải là tất cả cũng không có đạo lý, giờ phút này xem ra ngược lại là mình càng giống là quá nhất kinh nhất sạ. Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên là cảm thấy có chút nhàm chán, dịch bước qua một bên đàn án bên cạnh ngồi quỳ chân lấy dùng một cái tay phát dây cung, một lát cuối cùng có chút ai oán đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm.

"Ngày mai nô nhưng không cách nào tiếp tục đánh đàn."

". . . . Ân, ?"

"Tướng quân thật sự là dễ quên, thật đúng là cái tướng quân? Người đánh đàn trọng yếu nhất chính là một đôi tay, phải giống như mệnh che chở, vừa rồi nô chẳng lẽ không phải bị tướng quân cho làm phá chỉ?"

Cái này người giả bị đụng thật sự là tuyệt không rõ ràng, rõ ràng là mình đẩy ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kém chút liền sắp nhịn không được tính tình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu biện bên trên hai câu, bất quá tại nhìn thấy đối phương làm lấy vô ý bộ dáng đưa tay nhẹ nhàng đảo qua mình trên cổ cái kia đạo cạn ngấn lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại tự giác lấy đuối lý, không hiểu có chút áy náy.

"Minh Thiên Tướng quân còn đến? Không có chuyện làm nô một mình trong phòng nhàn rỗi nhưng thật sự là nhàm chán phải hoảng. Huống chi tướng quân là trừ mụ mụ bên ngoài duy nhất biết nô kỳ thật không phải nữ tử người."

Lần này ý tứ trong lời nói cũng là lại rõ ràng bất quá, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu vừa đối đầu tấm kia bỗng nhiên cười đến ngây thơ xán lạn cực gương mặt lại phát không nổi lửa đến, ngay cả sẽ phải thốt ra cự tuyệt lời nói cũng ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn về trong bụng, cuối cùng hóa thành buồn buồn một tiếng "Ừ" cùng biên độ nhỏ gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mừng đến liền kém không có tiến lên dắt lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay áo lắc lắc nũng nịu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần là không được tự nhiên tranh thủ thời gian ra phòng kêu lên ở bên ngoài đợi thật lâu gã sai vặt mau chóng rời đi nơi thị phi này, gã sai vặt trên đường đi đều nhìn tướng quân tựa hồ không lớn diệu sắc mặt muốn nói lại thôi, hắn thực tại là quá hiếu kỳ vị kia "Cô nương" đến cùng cùng tướng quân xảy ra chuyện gì, bất quá khi lấy được ánh mắt cảnh cáo về sau hay là ngoan ngoãn co lại cái đầu không rên một tiếng.

Đêm đó tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cục trằn trọc hồi lâu ngủ về sau, hắn lại mơ tới một trận tuyết lớn.

Bạch, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đều là bạch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình giờ phút này một mình tại một cái băng tuyết thế giới bên trong, trừ gào thét gió đem màng nhĩ chấn động đến đau nhức, còn có cái này bay khắp nơi lấy tuyết, nơi này cái gì cũng không có.

Bên tai lờ mờ có người tại nói liên miên lải nhải lấy cái gì, mình giống như lại là đứng tại rất cao rất cao địa phương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố gắng đưa cổ hướng về phía trước, muốn nghe rõ ràng một chút, nhưng là thanh âm kia lại phảng phất cách thiên sơn vạn thủy xa xôi phiêu miểu.

Sau đó thời gian đột nhiên đứng im, óng ánh bông tuyết từng mảnh tại không trung đình trệ, còn có vài miếng đang đánh lấy xoáy, bất quá rất nhanh liền ổn xuống tới. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy con mắt muốn không mở ra được, có chua xót, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mình thở ra bạch khí.

Trong đầu bỗng nhiên vang lên tiếng chuông, kinh lôi, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày liền rõ ràng xuất hiện tại trước mắt. Mang theo cười, mang theo nước mắt, ngậm lấy hận, ngậm lấy buồn, trên má kia ba viên nốt ruồi cứ như vậy lập tức sáng loáng chiếu tiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáy lòng.

"Ngươi đến cùng là ai! ! ! !"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối cái kia đạo ảnh dùng sức kêu, đối phương lại lẳng lặng bắt đầu đánh đàn, đàn? Đàn là lúc nào xuất hiện? Ung Thánh Hựu trên người đỏ quả thực muốn Huyền xấu Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt, uốn lượn lấy giống máu đồng dạng tại hoa râm thế giới bên trong trải rộng ra đến, mang theo loáng thoáng nhiệt độ từng tia từng sợi lan tràn.

Trong tay chẳng biết lúc nào thêm ra một thanh kiếm, nhưng là là bị gỉ, cùn, mà lại rất nặng, phong tuyết lại tứ ngược dâng lên, đầy trời ở trên mặt đất, phá tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt lạnh thấu xương phải đau nhức. Hắn cố gắng hướng phía trước chuyển hai bước nghĩ muốn tới gần một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh liền ôm đàn nhẹ nhàng lui ra phía sau hai bước.

Hắn phảng phất trông thấy một đám lửa thuận đối phương góc áo tham lam hướng lên trên liếm láp, đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho bao vây lại, giương nanh múa vuốt quơ diễm. Đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại mở mắt thời điểm nguyên địa liền chỉ còn lại một đám nho nhỏ ngọn lửa, một cái chớp mắt liền bị tứ ngược phong tuyết chỉ bóp phải thừa mấy không khả biện mảnh khói.

Gió cố gắng muốn đem hắn hướng về sau đẩy ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn răng đem kiếm hung hăng đâm vào đủ bên cạnh cóng đến phát cứng rắn thổ địa bên trong, đốt ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức mà trắng bệch, hay là trên mặt đất phủi đi ra một đầu thật sâu ngấn, nhìn qua dữ tợn đáng sợ.

Tại bị đẩy ra mộng cảnh trước một khắc, hắn cảm thấy mình trên trán rơi một cái ướt sũng hôn, chỉ giống lông vũ nhẹ nhàng địa điểm qua liền biến mất trong không khí, khó tìm nữa tung tích.

Lúc này Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe rõ ràng một câu, trộn lẫn tại trong yểu yểu phiêu đi qua, bên tai tế oanh hai vòng.

"Tinh hàng, làm hại."

3

Nằm mơ thật là kiện rất mệt mỏi sự tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu lại mặt xoa xoa mình bị ép tê dại bắp chân.

Ngày kế tiếp đi thời điểm hắn quả nhiên không tiếp tục trên đài tìm Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh. Mà không tiếng đàn, cảm giác hành trong các loại kia lả lướt bầu không khí nháy mắt liền tiêu không ít, mặc dù nên cười hì hì tán tỉnh những cái kia hay là như thường vui vẻ. Tú bà lúc đầu đang cùng khách nhân giải thích "Hồng y nàng hai ngày này bệnh", trông thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện về sau liền con mắt không khỏi sáng lên, tranh thủ thời gian chuyển lấy hơi có vẻ mập mạp thân thể tới đem hắn trực tiếp lĩnh được lúc trước gian phòng.

Cửa là khép, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại buồn rầu làm như thế nào đi vào thời điểm nữ nhân liền đã đại đại liệt liệt trực tiếp đưa nó đẩy ra đến, cửa gỗ liền có chút thê lương phát ra két két một tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu chính ổ lấy nâng không biết cái gì tên quyển sách nhìn, trang bìa có chút tổn hại, đọc phải cũng không lắm nghiêm túc, nghe thấy tiếng vang liền chậm rãi đứng lên đưa nó đặt đi một bên đón.

Nữ nhân ngó ngó Ung Thánh Hựu lại quay đầu ngó ngó Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cảm thấy mình hay là không nhiều quấy rầy tương đối tốt, liền đưa tay che mặt ho nhẹ hai tiếng, cúc lấy cười gây nên kinh doanh thức tiêu chuẩn xin lỗi liền lui ra ngoài đóng cửa lại tiếp tục chiêu đãi khách nhân khác. Cửa khép lại một khắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại có loại trong lòng tảng đá lớn rơi xuống đất cảm giác, không khỏi lặng lẽ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, trong lòng bàn tay có chút mồ hôi ẩm ướt.

"Nô còn tưởng rằng tướng quân sẽ không lại đến."

Nến điểm phải không có đêm qua nhiều, nhưng tốt tại đầy đủ để phòng sáng rỡ, mạ vàng trong lò lẳng lặng đốt lấy hương, là Đỗ Nhược. Thanh lãnh hương khí chứa trong phòng ấm áp nhưng lại không khiến người ta cảm thấy có cái gì không hài hòa cảm giác, "Tại ngày mùa hè cơ sở bên trên nhiều hơn chút phật thủ cam loại hình liệu", Ung Thánh Hựu thuận hắn ánh mắt nhìn sang sau liền cười nhẹ nhàng dùng kìm tham tiến vào gảy mấy lần đen bên trong thấu đỏ đồ vật, toát ra một đoàn nhỏ khói trắng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xử lấy bất động, không biết nên làm gì, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đem hắn kéo đến một bên mềm băng ghế ngồi xuống, cuối cùng mình cũng tìm cái mềm băng ghế ngồi. Thế là trong phòng lần nữa trở về hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền có chút cảm giác như ngồi bàn chông, nhưng nửa ngày cũng đợi không được Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng trước, đành phải đem tiếng nói đè thấp một chút bắt đầu ý đồ nói chuyện tào lao, từ khí trời bắt đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là rất am hiểu nói tiếp, cũng hiểu chạm đến là thôi, hai người nói chuyện thời gian dần qua liền càng thêm dễ dàng hơn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ẩn ẩn cảm giác đối phương mặc dù bề ngoài nhu chút, trên thực tế hay là rất có cá tính cùng chủ trương, mà lại giữa hai người lại cũng không ít chỗ tương tự, nói chuyện phiếm liền giống bạn tốt nhiều năm.

Gặp nhau hận muộn, trong thoáng chốc Khương Nghĩa Kiện là có một chút cảm thấy như vậy. Nhưng nghĩ lại thời điểm trong lòng của hắn lại có chút cảm giác khó chịu, cái này hành các, vẫn như cũ là ngọc môn có khả năng nhất minh tuyến, nếu quả thật là như vậy đối phương liền xem như mình địch nhân. Nhưng ít ra giờ phút này còn không thể khẳng định, đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều năm qua lần đầu muôn ôm một chút may mắn tâm lý.

"Lại nói, ngươi rõ ràng là cái nam thân, vì sao hết lần này tới lần khác muốn làm bộ là nữ tử? Dạng này còn không có bị nhìn thấu qua a?"

"Mặt dài thật tốt nhìn liền dùng một chút. Cũng coi là cho thêm hoa mụ mụ một chút cơ hội kiếm tiền, coi như là báo đáp nuôi dưỡng. Huống chi, ta chỉ là mãi nghệ, không bán thân."

Khi biết nơi này tú bà được xưng là "Hoa mụ mụ" thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ nhẹ nhàng ngửa đầu trong đầu liền lập tức hiện ra cồng kềnh nữ nhân nùng trang diễm mạt bộ dáng. . Thật đúng là. . . Phi thường, trang điểm lộng lẫy a? Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thích giữa hai người nghe thân phận cách xa cảm giác, liền không cho phép Ung Thánh Hựu lại ở trước mặt hắn tự xưng là "Nô", Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ là nhăn nhăn mặt liền ứng.

"Chỉ là đáng tiếc ta đôi tay này bị tướng quân hủy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình bị lừa bịp bên trên, lừa bịp thật tốt hung. Hôm nay không phải giúp Ung Thánh Hựu mang đối diện Ngọc Mãn Lâu hoa đào xốp giòn, ngày mai chính là mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi chợ thể nghiệm người chen người. Mỗi coi là mình không nên thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ủy khuất ba ba rũ cụp lấy mặt chen mấy giọt nước mắt ra nói bị tra tấn tâm linh, ôi, vậy mình há không phải liền là nhận đến tự thân tâm song trọng tra tấn rồi?

"Ai, người bên kia thật nhiều, cực khổ tướng quân chen một chút?"

"Ta đi không được, hay là cực khổ tướng quân cõng một cái đi."

"Tay này còn làm bị thương đâu, làm sao xách phải động đồ vật?"

". . . Ngươi cái này ngấn đã sớm muốn nhìn không gặp còn tổn thương?"

"Đau lòng."

"... ."

"Tướng quân, tay hay là đau, cho ăn một chút."

Đi dạo rất lâu, bao lớn bao nhỏ, hai người liền tùy tiện tìm tửu lâu chuẩn bị ăn trước cơm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa tọa hạ kẹp đũa thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền há mồm nhu thuận bộ dáng chỉ chỉ chính mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện giả vờ như không có nhìn thấy bộ dáng tiếp tục đem thịt hướng bên miệng đưa thời điểm liền bị người một thanh níu lại tay áo giật nhẹ, trên gương mặt lại lập tức đổ rào rào treo nước mắt, một bên lão bản chỉ hướng bên này nhìn mắt liền lắc đầu nhịn không được nhiều câu miệng.

"Ai. Vị công tử này, hay là được nhiều dỗ dành nhà ngươi phu nhân a. Nữ nhân này không phải liền là dùng để sủng sao."

"... ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ cắn môi lại không tốt hướng người ta giải thích thứ gì, nếu nói rõ là Ung Thánh Hựu là nam tử, vậy mình không thì càng tẩy không sạch rồi? Trực tiếp liền biến thành đồng tính. Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là có mấy phần đắc ý giơ lên mặt một bộ mười phần nhận đồng bộ dáng, phảng phất ngầm thừa nhận chính mình là nên bị sủng "Phu nhân", Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự là đối người này da mặt dày trình độ im lặng.

Lão bản nói dứt lời sau lại lặng lẽ thỉnh thoảng hướng bọn họ quăng tới quan tâm ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể kiên trì bắt đầu cho ăn Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cơm. Kết quả cuối cùng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại dẫn theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đồng thời, kéo lấy miễn cưỡng treo tại trên cánh tay hắn không ngừng kêu to "Ăn quá nhiều mệt mỏi quá đi không được" Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng mang theo mình còn rất vắng vẻ dạ dày ra tửu lâu.

Sắc trời đã thẩm đen, mông lung đoàn kia bạch bên cạnh chỉ xuyết một hạt Cô Tinh, ngẫu nhiên có thể thấy được tại màn trời bên trên phi tốc xẹt qua màu đen bóng chim. Người trên đường phố đã nhiều hơn, chợ đêm so chợ sáng đi dạo càng có hương vị, có lẽ là ấm áp đèn đuốc đem đường đi thắp sáng nguyên nhân, hoan thanh tiếu ngữ cũng dần dần nhiều lên.

Đợi đến trong bầu trời đêm nở rộ diễm hỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu lại la hét muốn thả Hà đèn thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này mới giật mình hôm nay tựa như là cái gì ngày lễ tới. Hắn có chút dở khóc dở cười, đại khái là mình đời này tại biên quan ma luyện nhiều năm, kết quả lần đầu kinh lịch loại này ngày lễ thế mà còn là cùng cái đại nam nhân cùng một chỗ.

Nghiêng đầu thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy chính là bỗng nhiên bị pháo hoa hấp dẫn hứng thú mặt bên, lông mi thật dài quyển vểnh lên tại mắt phía dưới ném bên trên một mảnh nhỏ che lấp, môi hơi khẽ mím môi. Ung Thánh Hựu nghếch đầu lên lúc cằm tuyến lưu loát mang lên một tia sắc bén, hoàn toàn không có uổng phí ngày những cái kia lỗ mãng làm quái bộ dáng, trong con ngươi ẩn ẩn có chút hiện lên thủy quang, lăn xuống tại kia ba viên nốt ruồi bên trên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút luống cuống dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt tìm trương khăn tay đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là lơ đễnh hút hút cái mũi trực tiếp dùng tay lau lau liền túm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay áo hướng bên cạnh bán Hà đèn địa phương đi, mặc dù pháo hoa đẹp mắt, nhưng Hà đèn khẳng định phải thả, mua Hà đèn tự nhiên cũng là muốn người giúp mình tính tiền.

"Bọn hắn nói có thể tại Hà trên đèn viết xuống nguyện vọng, thả thời điểm ra đi nếu như không có chìm liền sẽ thực hiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua người thả tại mình lòng bàn tay cái này đoàn hỏa hồng có chút muốn thở dài, như vậy nho nhỏ một đoàn khẳng định chịu không được nước sông cuồn cuộn, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không do dự, bất quá mấy lần liền đã viết xong, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn tiến tới nhìn thời điểm làm ra một bộ tức giận bộ dáng biểu thị cự tuyệt.

Nên viết cái gì? Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không rõ ràng. Hi vọng bên người người này có thể rất lâu sau đó vẫn như cũ cũng có thể lộ ra như bây giờ nụ cười hân hoan à. Đợi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện kịp phản ứng thời điểm mình đã tại đèn một góc viết xuống một cái nho nhỏ "Ung", hắn có chút hoảng ngẩng lên đầu, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn xoay người sang chỗ khác không nhìn thấy, lúc này mới nhịn xuống đem thứ này vò nhăn vứt bỏ xúc động, thật như vậy làm lời nói khẳng định sẽ bị phàn nàn rất lâu.

Đem một người để ở trong lòng khó khăn, lại thật vất vả.

Hai điểm nho nhỏ màu đỏ ánh sáng sờ nước sau cũng đổ còn tính là bình ổn hiện lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhẹ nhàng gảy hai lần liền cùng một chỗ chậm rãi hướng phía hà tâm dời đi, chuyển vào một mảng lớn ánh sáng bên trong. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút không nỡ dời ánh mắt, hắn liền muốn nhìn hai điểm này một mực một mực đốt xuống dưới, thẳng đến cơ hồ không phân rõ được cái kia ngọn là cái kia ngọn thời điểm mới xoa xoa con mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhìn qua liền dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, ngón tay giữa nhọn còn tàn một chút nước sông ướt át nắm tiến lòng bàn tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát giác về sau lại hiếu kỳ hỏi một chút người đến cùng viết cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi dừng một chút liền nghiêng đầu một chút cười nói.

"Lúc trước ta là rất bị người xem thường, muốn những người kia biết bọn hắn đều nhìn sai rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết vì cái gì không hiểu có chút tim đập nhanh, hắn cảm thấy mình giống như vừa mới một cái chớp mắt trông thấy cùng bình thường hoàn toàn không giống Ung Thánh Hựu, không phải yêu nũng nịu, cũng không phải ngẫu nhiên lộ ra thanh lãnh, hắn nói không nên lời đến cùng là cái gì. Nhưng lại nhìn đi lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến lại là đáng yêu, cùng bình thường không có gì không giống, hắn liền nguyện tin tưởng là ảo giác của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiếp tục nhiều lời, lần nữa kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ống tay áo liền la hét hướng một bên bán mứt quả địa phương đi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ ngẩn người liền đuổi theo sát đi, trong lòng âm thầm lầm bầm một hồi hay là ngoan ngoãn thay người trả tiền, sau đó lập tức bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng mứt quả nhét miệng đầy. Còn lúc nhỏ hắn luôn cảm thấy mứt quả là chua, vậy khẳng định là lúc ấy mua được có vấn đề, bởi vì cái này ngọt ngào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất thích.

Một trận gió thổi qua, hà tâm một chiếc đèn diễm hỏa nhanh chóng dấy lên giấy biên giới, giãy dụa lấy tại một khắc cuối cùng phun ra nhất ánh sáng chói mắt, lập tức chìm vào đáy sông, lưu lại một mảnh đen tối trống không.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa quay đầu lại liền trông thấy.

4

Đại khái là hôm qua bị chơi đùa thảm, một đêm không mộng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thật lâu không có giống dạng này ngủ được chìm qua, đến mức đầu có chút u ám. Bất quá thấy rõ trước mắt tràng cảnh lúc liền kém không có một chút từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường. Tay của đối phương còn dựng tại mình trên lưng, thân thể hơi cuộn tròn, miệng bên trong hàm hồ lẩm bẩm lẩm bẩm, mà mình thì là đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ vòng trong ngực, một cánh tay cũng còn gối tại đầu người phía dưới.

Nắng sớm xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ mông lung chiếu tiến đến phác hoạ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt rõ ràng hình dáng, bọn hắn cách dạng này gần, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nhỏ bé lông tơ đều có thể thấy rõ. Ngày bình thường nho nhỏ ba viên nốt ruồi cũng rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ cũng có một viên, lồng ngực theo bình ổn mà cạn hô hấp có chút chập trùng. Hai người sợi tóc lẫn nhau đan xen kẽ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể đem trống vắng bên trong tiếng vọng nhịp tim lặng lẽ che đậy trở về.

Hắn nhớ không rõ tối hôm qua đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, khả năng thật là chơi đến quá mệt mỏi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô ý thức nghĩ trước đem tay rút ra, nhưng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được an ổn bộ dáng lại có chút không đành lòng, kết quả cứ như vậy nằm cứng đờ duy trì lấy động tác đến mặt trời lên cao thời điểm mới đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ung dung tỉnh lại, đối phương nhưng một chút cũng không có kinh ngạc, chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoa run lên cánh tay vội vàng thoát đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu khe khẽ thở dài xoa xoa thái dương, nghĩ không ra đường đường đại tướng quân, người này ban đêm thế mà đi ngủ còn mài răng ngáy to nói chuyện hoang đường, so với mình nghiêm trọng nhiều được chứ, cũng liền thiên tướng muốn ngân bạch sắc thời điểm mới ngủ, quá ủy khuất.

"Tiến đến."

Ngoài cửa bỗng nhiên truyền đến nhỏ bé tiếng vang tự nhiên là không có trốn qua lỗ tai, Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng ngáp một cái mắt sắc chợt lạnh, bất quá nghĩ đến cũng không có gì tốt phòng bị liền dứt khoát nghiêng người dựa vào tại trên giường, dùng một cái tay chi cái đầu thưởng thức lên một bên trên bàn đặt bạch ngọc ngọn tới. Chỉ có chút ngửa đầu như mực sợi tóc liền tùy ý mà khoác lên rơi xuống dưới, khóe miệng tiếu dung đóng băng, xiêm y màu đỏ cổ áo hơi mở, ẩn ẩn lộ ra trắng nõn lồng ngực cùng tinh xảo xương quai xanh.

"Chủ thượng, triều đình bên kia đã phái người giải quyết."

"Còn có cái gì à."

"Không có. Chỉ là. . . . Tướng quân kia. . ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đang dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ chụp lấy chén xuôi theo động tác có chút trệ trệ, nửa khép lấy con ngươi mím môi không chút nào che đậy chỗ sâu lệ khí, hoa mụ mụ quỳ không dám ngẩng đầu nhưng cũng bị cái này ánh mắt cùng đến từ đối phương vô hình uy áp làm cho ngạnh sinh sinh ra một thân mồ hôi, chỉ có thể cắn môi dưới đem đầu chôn phải thấp hơn, sau đó chính là chén ngọc đụng tại trên trán vỡ vụn thanh âm cùng mê mắt một cỗ màu đỏ nhiệt lưu, thuận khuôn mặt ở trên thảm phun ra màu đậm hoa.

"Bổn quân người. Tự nhiên do không được các ngươi động."

"Là thuộc hạ vượt khuôn, cái này đi lãnh phạt."

"Bẩn. Đổi một trương."

"Là. !"

Hoa mụ mụ không dám ngẩng đầu đành phải vội vàng lui đi ra ngoài, nhẹ đóng cửa khẽ cửa về sau mới dám đưa tay xóa một thanh trên mặt vẫn tại uốn lượn vết máu màu đỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu liếc xéo một chút trên mặt đất hỗn cùng một chỗ đỏ trắng, chỉ suy tư một lát liền đến gần nhặt lên một mảnh vỡ tại đầu ngón tay từng tổn thương địa phương thật sâu một lần nữa vẽ lên một đầu ngấn, dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm liền không tiếp tục để ý.

Mưa gió sắp đến trước.

Thánh thượng đột nhiên hạ chỉ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đình chỉ tiếp tục đối hành các điều tra, nói là tra được hành các phía sau màn nhưng thật ra là năm gần đây mới phát lên một cái gia tộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu nhíu mày liền để truyền tin tức người lui xuống trước đi. Mà gã sai vặt hiển nhiên đối với tướng quân "Đêm không về ngủ" điểm này càng thêm để ý, ở bên cạnh trách trách hô hô liền kém không lòng chua xót rớt xuống mấy lau nước mắt đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm phiền nhưng lại thực tại không tốt cùng người giải thích, chỉ có thể để gã sai vặt cũng lui xuống trước đi.

Mới phát lên gia tộc kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng thực tại là không hiểu rõ, mà Thánh thượng một đạo khác ý chỉ chính là để Khương Nghĩa Kiện về biên quan đi, chuyện nơi đây không cần tiếp tục muốn hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp chỉ sau trong đầu liền loạn thất bát tao, Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia đẹp mắt con ngươi luôn luôn không ngừng hiển hiện ở trước mắt, rõ ràng mấy ngày trước đây cũng mới hẹn xong chờ Hạ Chí thời điểm dẫn người đi xem hà, kết quả vậy mà là mình muốn đi đầu lỡ hẹn.

"Cũng dẫn ta đi đi."

Quả nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu là nói như vậy, dắt lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ống tay áo nũng nịu lắc lắc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại lần đầu kiên quyết cự tuyệt người yêu cầu, đem tay của đối phương từ trên người chính mình chậm rãi đẩy ra. Biên quan loại này gian nan vất vả địa phương, khó như vậy qua, cái này nhu nhược gia hỏa thể cốt sao sinh chịu được. Chờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nghĩ há miệng nói cái gì thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã an tĩnh một lần nữa dựa về trên giường, là chưa bao giờ thấy qua thấu xương lạnh.

Trong phòng hay là lẳng lặng địa điểm lấy Đỗ Nhược hương, sương mù chẳng biết lúc nào lượn lờ cả phòng, hết thảy đều mông lung cực kì, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoảng hốt có thể vì một giây sau trên giường thân ảnh liền sẽ biến mất, hắn muốn đi qua đem người ôm lại bước không được bước chân, khớp nối phảng phất bị gỉ không thể động đậy. Tại hắn cắn răng rốt cục chuẩn bị lui ra ngoài thời điểm bên tai bỗng nhiên vang lên lần nữa thanh âm của đối phương.

"Tướng quân có biết 'Thanh khí vạn trượng, sơn thủy ngàn năm '?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn quay đầu thời điểm cửa bành một tiếng liền tại sau lưng đóng lại, đem hai người hoàn toàn cách ly. Không biết tại sao hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được con mắt có chút chát chát, liền càng nhanh hơn kho Hoàng thoát đi, đầu ngón tay dùng sức chăm chú bóp tiến lòng bàn tay thịt mềm, nhưng là tuyệt không đau nhức. Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia luôn yêu thích dùng "Đau lòng" "Đau lòng" đến uy hiếp hắn hai câu, bây giờ mình có phải là cũng coi như làm đau lòng? Nhưng mình đã không có dạng này ăn miếng trả miếng cơ hội, thật sự là ngây thơ cực kì.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng nghe tiếng bước chân dần dần đi xa cho đến lại cũng không nghe thấy, ngửa đầu đem rượu trong tay uống một hơi cạn sạch, ngày thường hắn luôn luôn trầm mê rượu trái cây hoa tửu dạng này hoặc ngọt ngào hoặc thanh lương hương vị, lập tức bị rượu đế cay đến nhịn không được sang âm thanh. Rõ ràng nên thế bất lưỡng lập, kết quả bị đối phương mê tâm.

Cho đến đem rượu uống cạn lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mới giống là nhớ tới cái gì nhẹ nhàng đánh cái búng tay, bên cạnh liền chợt xuất hiện mấy đạo bóng đen quỳ chờ phân phó, mắt chỗ sâu bị mông lung che lại chính là ngoan lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đình trệ một lát liền trầm giọng nói.

"Hắn nếu là về biên cương, liền giữ lại. Nếu là lưu lại khăng khăng giúp cái kia hoàng đế, liền xử lý."

Thu thập chuẩn bị ít hành trang không cần thật lâu, trong phủ tướng quân cũng không có gì để Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể mang đi. Chỉ là trong lòng từ đầu đến cuối lo sợ bất an, tựa hồ tiếng đàn vẫn còn ở bên tai lượn lờ. Gã sai vặt ở một bên lặng lẽ dò xét đầu, không biết có cái mới được tin tức không biết có nên nói hay không, dù sao lúc này sắp liền muốn xuất phát. Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như là phát giác được cái gì hỏi trước gã sai vặt làm sao nhìn hoảng sợ, gã sai vặt nhíu lại mặt mũi mở miệng, quả nhiên một giây sau nhìn thấy chính là tướng quân cưỡi lập tức bay nhanh rời đi bóng lưng.

Mấy cái bị phái đi theo dõi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuộc hạ mới là hai mặt nhìn nhau không biết làm gì tốt, cái này người thật giống như xác thực cũng là muốn đi biên cương, nhưng lại bỗng nhiên hướng trong thành chạy, hắn đến cùng là có đi hay không rồi? Mấy người chỉ phải tiếp tục đi theo, không nghĩ tới một đường theo tới hành các, lúc này mới tranh thủ thời gian dừng lại đợi tại các bên ngoài để tránh bại lộ.

"Phía trên đột nhiên quyết định, hành các, không thể lưu."

Gã sai vặt không ngừng bên tai bờ lượn vòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy mình trái tim điên cuồng cổ động phải liền muốn nổ tung, trong đầu tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường cùng hắn cười đùa dáng vẻ, một giây sau nhưng lại biến thành một vòng màu đỏ bên trong cô số không bóng người, hắn là thế nào rồi? Hắn thật sợ hãi. Đợi đến mình đẩy cửa ra thời điểm trong phòng bình thường thanh lãnh Đỗ Nhược hương đã bị rượu kích thích mùi cho che đậy hơn phân nửa, một chút liền trông thấy chính liếm láp khóe môi vết rượu bị tình huống này làm cho có chút sửng sốt Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Tướng quân về tới làm gì, nhìn nô bây giờ có bao nhiêu chật vật?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cuống họng rõ ràng câm đến kịch liệt, sắc mặt cũng phá lệ tái nhợt, phảng phất cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ có cái gì quá nhiều giao tình, một tiếng "Nô" đem khoảng cách của hai người thẳng tắp mở ra. Nhìn thấy bầu rượu không hắn liền nhẹ nhàng buông tay, không bầu rượu liền trực tiếp nát trên mặt đất, đứng dậy đi ra lúc mảnh vỡ thẳng tắp vào lòng bàn chân lôi ra đạo đạo vết đỏ cũng mặc kệ, chỉ là lẳng lặng đi tìm một cái khác bình, miệng bên trong nhỏ giọng lầu bầu còn muốn uống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáy lòng bỗng nhiên liền lên vô danh lửa, đi qua không cố vấn người giãy dụa trực tiếp đem hắn theo về trên giường, trên tay nhưng lại là trân quý cầm người mắt cá chân thay hắn đem mảnh vỡ lấy ra. Ung Thánh Hựu lại kiếm hai lần lại kiếm bất động, con ngươi mờ mịt thủy khí dần dần mơ hồ rơi trước mắt chính thay chỗ hắn lý vết thương thân ảnh.

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì."

Phía sau liền mang theo điểm giọng nghẹn ngào, cuối cùng giọng mũi mềm nhu lấy đâm phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau nhức, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đưa tay đi ý đồ đẩy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay, lại đối phương bị một thanh cầm ngược. Đối mặt thật lâu Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời gì nữa, dài tiệp run rẩy, khóe mắt óng ánh cứ như vậy lăn xuống đến, giọt tại tay của đối phương trên lưng lạch cạch bể nát, mang theo nóng hổi nhiệt độ đốt Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút áy náy đem lực đạo lỏng một ít, lòng bàn tay chậm rãi xoa xoa đối phương bị mình bóp phiếm hồng xương cổ tay, nâng lên một cái tay khác đem người khóe mắt còn treo nước mắt cho lau. Hắn không nhịn được muốn hôn hôn mắt người mắt, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chuyển đi sang một bên không nhìn hắn nữa. Thế là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái người hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay, thanh âm cũng mang hơn mấy phần câm.

"Ung Ung, ta mang ngươi đi."

"Ta mang ngươi đi."

5

Có lẽ là giày vò cho tới trưa hơi mệt chút, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền trong xe ngựa dựa vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai ngủ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí điều chỉnh thân thể ý đồ cho người ta tìm một cái thoải mái dễ chịu chút góc độ, cố gắng đem thân thể thẳng tắp một chút, kết quả xe ngựa đột nhiên đình trệ, đối phương liền thẳng tắp rót vào trong lồng ngực của mình, gối tại trên đùi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút không biết làm sao, bất quá còn tốt chính là Ung Thánh Hựu không có vì vậy mà tỉnh lại, chỉ là nhíu mày lại lầm bầm một câu liền tiếp theo vững vàng ngủ, sợi tóc có chút lộn xộn che ở trên mặt.

Do dự một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là nhẹ nhàng vươn tay ra đem người trên mặt sợi tóc nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, lướt qua gò má lúc nhịn không được có chút đình trệ một lát chọc chọc, nóng hầm hập mang theo tinh tế mà mềm mại xúc cảm. Đại khái là ngủ được quen nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt cùng thính tai đều hiện lên một tầng nhàn nhạt phấn, lông mi theo hô hấp rung động nhè nhẹ, bộ mặt góc cạnh nhu hòa không ít, như cái gạo nếp nắm.

Kết quả trước một giây Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn nhịn không được nhìn đối phương cái này có chút đần độn bộ dáng cười trộm, một giây sau người liền đã mở mắt, xem bộ dáng là thanh minh cực kì, nửa phần buồn ngủ đều không có. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần giơ lên khóe môi một bộ giảo hoạt bộ dáng thời điểm liền biết mình lại bị đùa, không khỏi có chút ảo não thu tay lại đem gia hỏa này từ trong ngực vớt lên.

"Tướng quân còn đâm hài lòng?"

Sau đó chiếm cứ Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt liền chỉ có tướng quân cái ót, còn có đôi kia rõ ràng đỏ lên lỗ tai, lần này quả thực là gọi mấy âm thanh mới miễn cưỡng đạt được một chút xíu đáp lại, bất quá tóm lại đáy lòng là nhanh sống cực. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng muốn dứt khoát đại nhân có đại lượng không so đo nhiều như vậy, nhìn thấy sắc trời dần muộn, đường xá cũng còn xa xôi, liền trước gọi người dừng lại đi tìm dừng chân.

"Hai vị này là muốn một gian phòng a?"

"Vâng."

Còn không dung Khương Nghĩa Kiện kịp phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã đáp qua khách sạn lão bản, nữ tử bộ dáng nhu nhu nhược nhược đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay cho vòng lấy, y như là chim non nép vào người dáng vẻ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẫn lại nhẫn mới không có vạch trần Ung Thánh Hựu "Chân diện mục", lão bản một bộ cười hì hì "Ta tất cả đều hiểu" dáng vẻ thấy hắn toàn thân đều không thoải mái, đành phải tranh thủ thời gian giống chạy nạn muốn dùng đồ vật một mạch chuyển vào phòng đi túm Ung Thánh Hựu khóa lại cửa.

". . Nha! Ngươi làm gì? ?"

"Sắp xếp chỗ cư trú a."

"Ngươi làm gì muốn cùng ta một gian phòng!"

"Người ta đều hỏi nha, cự tuyệt nhiều xấu hổ a. Mà lại chúng ta liền hai cái đại nam nhân chen chen, có cái gì tốt tị hiềm, nói muốn dẫn ta đi người cũng không phải ngươi a?"

" "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kém chút liền muốn trợn mắt trừng một cái, hắn cảm thấy từ khi gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mình sự nhẫn nại thật sự là đang không ngừng nhận tàn khốc khiêu chiến, mang gia hỏa này đi quả thực chính là mình 23 năm trong đời đầu óc xấu lợi hại nhất quyết định. Bất quá hắn nghĩ lại lúc lại lập tức nhớ tới mới gã sai vặt lại tới báo tin tức, nói là hành các cuối cùng bị một mồi lửa đốt, người ở bên trong không có một cái thi thể là toàn, kia hoa mụ mụ khuôn mặt đều hủy tận.

Hắn có chút chột dạ liếc một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, đối phương đã bắt đầu thu xếp đồ đạc. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết mình nếu là không có mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi sẽ phát sinh cái gì, hắn không dám đi, cũng không cách nào tưởng tượng, có lẽ tin tức kia bên trong khuôn mặt hủy tận người liền lại biến thành người trước mặt này. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì bị mình mang ra phải vội vàng, không mang mấy món hành lý, cũng không biết hành các sự tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến liền càng áy náy.

Hành động đồng dạng đều so ngôn ngữ càng nhanh càng trực tiếp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng từ phía sau lưng đem người hẹp eo vòng lấy, đầu nhẹ nhàng đặt tại người cổ bên trên thở dài, con mắt lại cũng có chút ướt át. Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện áp suất thấp về sau cũng không hỏi cái gì, chỉ là lẳng lặng đem tay của đối phương nắm, đầu ngón tay tại người lòng bàn tay như có như không vạch thành vòng tròn, xoay người sang chỗ khác dùng cái trán chống đỡ lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái trán nhẹ nhàng tương hỗ đụng hai lần.

"Thánh Hựu. Kỳ thật. . . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là đoán được mình muốn nói gì, chậm rãi thu tay lại đem vòng người càng chặt hơn, đối phương thân thể trong ngực mình rõ ràng cương một chút, tùy theo mà đến là đột nhiên nhỏ xuống tại mình đầu vai choáng mở lạnh buốt cảm giác. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu hai gò má, trân quý hôn tới những cái kia tại trên má lăn xuống mặn chát chát, tìm mềm mại cánh môi nhẹ mổ.

"Tướng quân có biết 'Thanh khí vạn trượng, sơn thủy ngàn năm '."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc đem người góc áo túm càng chặt hơn chút, đốt ngón tay trắng bệch sau liền đánh tới chính là bủn rủn cảm giác, thật lâu mới rốt cục mở miệng. Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ hai hỏi như vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tại đối phương tìm kiếm lúc lại im miệng không nói, chỉ hơi hơi ngửa đầu chủ động đáp lại. Lúc đầu chỉ là bản năng tính thăm dò, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế mới biết mình thật xong đời.

Hắn cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu một mực nói câu nói này là có ý gì, hắn nghĩ có lẽ mình cũng không cần thiết không phải đi làm đến tột cùng ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy chóp mũi quanh quẩn Đỗ Nhược hương khí dần dần dày, đem hắn kéo vào vực sâu, không thể động đậy.

Bởi vì chính mình tóm lại là tai kiếp khó thoát.

Trong không khí chỉ có dinh dính nước đọng âm thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả cắn môi cau mày bộ dáng cũng cào phát lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng lòng, cổ giơ lên mỹ lệ độ cong, mồ hôi liền óng ánh chụp lên thật mỏng một tầng. Chặt chẽ cảm giác bao vây lấy dưới thân dục vọng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút ngang ngược va chạm đem Ung Thánh Hựu tràn tại giữa răng môi thanh âm đều đâm đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hơi chút tăng lực liền dẫn hơn mấy phần mị ý, bắp đùi làn da cùng thịt đùi bị làm phải phiếm hồng.

Gần như thành kính, Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác lại ôn nhu, tiếng nói bởi vì nhiễm tình dục có chút câm, nửa quỳ cúi người đi tinh tế gặm cắn người bóng loáng trắng nõn cái cổ, một đường hướng phía dưới cho đến tinh xảo xương quai xanh. Ấm áp hơi thở hô tại Ung Thánh Hựu trần trụi bên ngoài trên da mang đến trận trận ngứa, tê dại dòng điện từ chạm nhau phương hướng bốn phía nhảy lên thăng, phần eo cong lên một cái mềm mại độ cong, loạn xạ tìm được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay thật chặt đan xen.

"Nói ngươi yêu ta. Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất ít như thế ngay cả tên mang họ gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ rõ ràng nhất sững sờ ngơ ngác một chút lập tức nhẹ nhàng đóng lại đôi mắt cau mày không nhìn lại đối phương. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi có chút thất vọng, hắn có chút không hiểu sợ hãi, lập tức động tác liền càng thêm thô bạo, cơ hồ muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho xông đến ngất đi, răng nhọn tại người trơn bóng đầu vai không chút nào thương tiếc lưu lại thật sâu nhàn nhạt vết đỏ, dùng đầu lưỡi ở phía trên nhẹ nhàng vạch thành vòng tròn.

Để hắn trở thành tội ác tày trời tội nhân đi.

Lại tỉnh lại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã tỉnh, chính cuộn tròn lấy thân thể nghiêm túc dùng đầu ngón tay vuốt vuốt hai người bày vẫy lấy quấn quanh cùng một chỗ sợi tóc, cúi đầu hơi sưng mặt lên gò má, con mắt thỉnh thoảng nháy hai lần, cùng cái vô tội tiểu hài giống như. Có lẽ là sờ chuẩn Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chung vẫn còn có chút áy náy, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đối đêm qua sự tình ngậm miệng không nói, chỉ là khéo léo ngồi đưa tay muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện giúp mình rửa mặt thay quần áo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sợ hắn là cái đụng một cái liền nát búp bê, làm sao thân thể gầy như vậy, phía trên tím xanh vết tích cho thấy tối hôm qua hết thảy đến cỡ nào kịch liệt. Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là trái ngược bình thường chỉ mặc xiêm y màu đỏ phong cách, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn tìm kiện trắng thuần, ống tay áo thêu nhàn nhạt màu xanh da trời vân văn, nhìn như vậy đi lên liền càng giống cái búp bê, tuyết trắng tuyết trắng.

Cùng bình thường mặc đồ đỏ khác biệt, màu đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu là mông lung phác sóc, mị, là không thể thành, giống yêu tinh đồng dạng, ngẫu nhiên cũng có lăng lệ một mặt. Màu trắng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là ôn nhuận như ngọc thư sinh bộ dáng, quá mềm mại đáng yêu một mặt bị vừa lúc trung hoà rơi, cái gọi là "Công tử thế vô song" cũng không kịp đây, phối hợp giữa lông mày ý cười khiến cho người mắt lom lom.

"Làm sao hôm nay nghĩ đến muốn mặc làm đúng không?"

"Tướng quân trước kia nói qua ta mặc đồ trắng nhất định sẽ nhìn rất đẹp."

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt Tử Tiếu phải cong cong, bên trong đựng đầy sao trời, là nhu hòa Đỗ Nhược hương, lộ ra hàm răng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại tìm cây làm gấm dây cột tóc cho Ung Thánh Hựu đem tóc buộc tốt, cuối cùng trâm bên trên một cây bạch ngọc. Tóc xanh ngón tay mềm, tại đầu ngón tay trượt xuống lúc phảng phất bỏ qua ròng rã Xuân Thu, trong thoáng chốc để Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút sinh ra đã giống như vậy làm qua rất nhiều lần ảo giác.

Hai người xuống dưới dùng đồ ăn sáng thời điểm ngược lại là kém chút không có để người ta lão bản ngoác mồm kinh ngạc, hôm qua hay là nhỏ vợ chồng, hôm nay liền biến thành. . . Phu phu? ! Gã sai vặt cũng là đứng ở một bên nói không ra lời, không nghĩ tới ngày bình thường coi là cô nương nhưng thật ra là người nam tử, hơn nữa còn giống như đem tướng quân cho thu được ngoan ngoãn, nguyên lai tướng quân không gần nữ sắc nguyên nhân là. . Đồng tính? !

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người ngược lại là người không việc gì vân đạm phong khinh, gã sai vặt tại ngẫu nhiên thoáng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo cái khác một chỗ vết đỏ lúc thiếu chút nữa ngất đi, nguyên lai đêm qua mình luôn cảm thấy tướng quân trong phòng có tiếng gì đó không phải là ảo giác, nghĩ như vậy cũng quá thảm đi, còn tốt không có đẩy cửa đi vào, nếu không mình còn không biết phải bị cái dạng gì tội.

Bất quá rất nhanh bọn hắn liền bắt đầu tiếp tục đi đường, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại là mệt mỏi hoảng, lần này hắn là thật dựa vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoan ngoãn ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn rất cạn ngủ, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không tại trước đó như vậy thanh tỉnh, từ một hàng xe ngựa thời điểm mình liền tỉnh, chỉ là thuận thế đổ xuống mà thôi. Bất quá lần này hắn ngủ tương đối chìm, còn mộng thấy rất nhiều hồi nhỏ sự tình.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm không sai biệt lắm đã đến chuẩn bị chỉnh đốn thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc vai của hắn ra hiệu lấy sẽ muốn đi xuống. Trời chiều lẳng lặng tại tử sắc mây bên trên nhiễm một tầng quýt, nơi xa bay qua mấy cái màu đen cô quạ, rơi tại cành khô bên trên thê lương gọi hai tiếng lại lần nữa chấn lấy cánh bay đi.

Thanh khí vạn trượng, sơn thủy ngàn năm a.

6

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc tỉnh, bên người vị trí là lạnh.

Trận kia tuyết lớn lần nữa đi tới trong mộng của hắn, nhưng là lần này bóng người nào đều không có, cũng chỉ là bay tán loạn tuyết, không giống lúc trước như thế lạnh thấu xương, là ôn nhu mà triền miên, rơi tại trên hai gò má lưu lại lạnh buốt mà ướt át xúc cảm sau liền thoáng qua tan rã. Đêm vẫn như cũ thẩm đen, ánh trăng như mặt nước tĩnh mịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trên giường xoay người vặn vẹo uốn éo đầu liền nghe xương cốt lạc lạc tiếng vang, cửa nửa đậy, xem ra Ung Thánh Hựu là ra ngoài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vòng cố vấn bốn phía một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường bởi vì sợ lạnh mà dựng tại y phục bên ngoài làm bào vẫn còn treo ở một bên. Lúc này nhiệt độ không khí không cao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi nhăn lông mày đứng dậy đem bào cầm qua dựng tại trên cánh tay đi ra cửa tìm người, mùa này dù nhưng đã bắt đầu ấm lại, nhưng là dựa vào Ung Thánh Hựu loại kia thân thể gầy yếu, muốn sinh bệnh cũng không phải là không thể được.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đem cửa đẩy ra, điểm lấy chân chuyển sau khi rời khỏi đây lại sẽ cửa một lần nữa cài đóng, chưa phát giác vì chính mình loại này cẩn thận từng li từng tí hành vi cảm thấy một tia buồn cười. Bất quá dù là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem lầu trên lầu dưới tìm khắp toàn bộ cũng không có nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bóng người, liền đành phải gãi gãi cái cằm tiến hậu viện, tại thoáng nhìn cả đám ảnh lúc vội vàng ngừng thở tránh tại một bên giả sơn sau.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Chủ thượng, lúc trước cái đám kia phản bội chạy trốn người bắt trở lại."

"Rất tốt."

Mấy cái bị trói lấy người bị áp lấy đẩy lên đến, quỳ trên mặt đất chặn lấy miệng không ngừng nghẹn ngào run rẩy muốn cầu xin tha thứ, đáy mắt chớp động tràn đầy hoảng sợ. Ung Thánh Hựu không nhẹ không chậm bước chân đi thong thả, bởi vì lấy trên mặt một bộ ôn nhuận bộ dáng mới càng làm cho lòng người kinh, khóe môi nâng lên đường cong tươi đẹp phải vừa đúng, thế nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy mình huyết dịch cả người đều nhanh muốn bị đông lại.

"Như không phải là bởi vì các ngươi, bổn quân làm gì vứt bỏ hành các. Các ngươi thật cho là giả tạo một trận tàn sát rất dễ dàng?"

"Bất quá để mọi người ngụy trang thành giả chết quá khó. Cho nên, những cái kia hành các người thế thân đều là các ngươi người nhà của mình."

"Hiện tại hạ đi cùng bọn họ làm bạn cũng không muộn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa thấy rõ sở Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng là thế nào ra tay, lóe lên ánh bạc, mấy người liền đã bị cắt cổ, diện mục dữ tợn đổ xuống trải đầy đất mùi tanh. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thở dài đem kiếm vào vỏ, ngân phong bên trên mảy may vết máu đều không có dính, giống là nhớ tới cái gì lập tức lui hai bước nhìn một chút góc áo, đẹp mắt lông mày liền càng nhíu chặt mày.

"Cho nên nói làm quần áo không tốt, dính máu một chút liền chói mắt cực kì, lần này thanh lý nhưng phiền phức.

Tướng quân nói, phải không."

Hít sâu sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ giả sơn đằng sau chuyển ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày liền thật sâu chiếu khắc vào đáy mắt. Hắn trong thoáng chốc có chút không biết đối diện người này, nhưng cái này trắng thuần ống tay áo bên trên vân văn là tự chọn, phát là mình tự tay buộc, trâm là mình mời người khắc, phía trên có một đóa đào, mặt này bàng là mình hôn qua, là mình đáy lòng sâu nhất luyến mộ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cách nào giả vờ như không biết, đây chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, là mình chỗ yêu, mình ngàn vạn lần dùng ánh mắt miêu tả qua hình dáng, giờ phút này đối phương giống như thường ngày tiếu dung rơi tại trong mắt liền là cười nhạo, ngay cả kia ba viên nốt ruồi tựa hồ cũng là sáng loáng đang cười nhạo hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng chờ đợi lấy đối phương mở miệng, nhẹ tay nhẹ vung lên chung quanh cái bóng liền đều tán đi , liên đới lấy viện bên trong ngã xuống thân thể cùng một chỗ, chỉ có trên mặt đất còn không có thanh lý vết máu đang nhắc nhở Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới xác thực phát sinh qua sự tình.

Mình đã sớm nên ngờ tới, chỉ là một mực không muốn đi đoán. Ngọc môn công tử thiện đàn, ngọc môn công tử ngày thường ôn nhuận, bây giờ mới biết ngọc môn công tử cũng thiện võ, mà đối phương vẫn tại cách mình gần nhất địa phương diễn viên chính một trận lại một trận nháo kịch. Thật sự là hảo hảo châm chọc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình cũng không nhịn được thấp đầu nhẹ nhàng xùy cười ra tiếng, nước mắt lại lập tức tràn vào hốc mắt.

". . . Cho nên đây hết thảy đều là hí?"

"Vâng."

Dù cho đã biết đáp án, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay thẳng như vậy trả lời thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cảm thấy đau lòng đến hoảng, đối phương vân đạm phong thanh bộ dáng tỏ rõ nháo kịch kết thúc, giờ phút này là ngay cả nửa phần ý cười cũng lười phân cho mình rồi sao? Dưới ánh trăng Ung Thánh Hựu ngũ quan góc cạnh càng thêm sắc bén, trên mặt viết đều là xa cách.

Mang theo ngạo khí, là bẩm sinh cao vị người khí tức, nghĩ đến đây mới là Ung Thánh Hựu chân chính bộ dáng đi. Không phải ủy khuất cầu toàn, không phải nũng nịu cầu hoan, cũng không phải ôn nhuận như ngọc, tựa như kiếm đồng dạng sắc bén, như tuyết lạnh buốt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình cổ họng khô chát chát cực kì, chuyện cho tới bây giờ có lẽ mình chỉ là không cam tâm, hay là run rẩy hỏi vì cái gì.

"Đạo khác biệt, không thể cùng mưu đồ."

"Ta cùng tướng quân vốn cũng không phải là bạn đường."

"Vốn định có lẽ có thể mượn tướng quân biết được một chút trong quân chuyện bí mật, bất quá đã thân phận đều đã bại lộ, vậy ta cũng không cần phải tiếp tục giả bộ nữa."

"Được."

Quả nhiên mình là bị lợi dụng một vòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngực giống như là chắn tảng đá khó chịu, hắn thật hận cực dạng này bị phản bội cảm giác, cũng hận mình thế mà dạng này thích hắn. Nhắm mắt lại hít sâu sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay giải khai mình dây cột tóc, sợi tóc liền trực tiếp như thế khoác vẩy xuống dưới. Hai người giằng co không nói gì thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng trước.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi không có tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp trì trệ, lập tức liền trông thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng chủy thủ đem sợi tóc của mình cắt đứt hơn phân nửa, những cái kia sợi tóc từng cùng mình xen lẫn qua, mình từng đem chơi qua.

Cái này dù cho cái gọi là "Trảm tóc xanh, đoạn tình tia" a. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng cắn môi đem chủy thủ hung hăng ném trên mặt đất, cũng không quay đầu nhìn một chút liền rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại thanh thanh sở sở trông thấy người quay người lúc mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt bên trên bỗng nhiên chớp động lên óng ánh. Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được mình giờ phút này mới thật sự là bị ném bỏ, loại cảm giác này để Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi trước đó chưa từng có, nhưng là rốt cuộc không thể quay về, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền tất cả đều là sai.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bên người muốn đuổi theo diệt trừ hậu hoạn thuộc hạ a lui về sau chậm rãi tại nguyên chỗ ôm đầu gối ngồi xổm xuống, góc áo bị trên mặt đất còn sót lại vết tích cho nhiễm bẩn cũng mặc kệ. Hắn vốn là bẩn, từ trong ra ngoài, từ khi còn bé bắt đầu phảng phất cũng chỉ vì báo thù mà sống, vì đoạt lại vị trí kia mà sống.

Màu đỏ là trong mắt thế nhân diễm lệ nhất vui mừng nhất nhan sắc, Ung Thánh Hựu thích quần áo màu đỏ, bởi vì dạng này dính máu mới không dễ dàng bị nhìn đi ra, vô luận là địch thủ hay là mình, màu đỏ nhưng thật ra là trên thế giới bẩn thỉu nhất nhan sắc. Ung Thánh Hựu thích đàn, thích thanh tịnh tiếng đàn, cao sơn lưu thủy. Hắn cũng từng nghĩ tới về sau muốn trở thành lợi hại nhất nhạc công, nhưng thời gian dần qua hắn học xong dùng tiếng đàn lau người, là hắn tự tay đem đàn cũng làm bẩn.

Hắn cũng còn chưa kịp nói cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mình khi đó tại Hà trên đèn viết đồ vật cùng báo thù không hề có một chút quan hệ, mình muốn từ đầu đến cuối bất quá chỉ là một câu "Thanh khí vạn trượng, sơn thủy ngàn năm" mà thôi, nhưng hắn cùng trong lúc này thực tại là chênh lệch quá khoảng cách xa, còn kém một cái "Một lòng người" .

Gã sai vặt không dám hỏi tướng quân đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì mới phải trong đêm rời đi nơi này, ngay cả trước đó tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn lên cùng đi công tử cũng mất tung ảnh, tóc thế mà còn rối bời ngắn một mảng lớn, cái này tóc da thế nhưng là chịu đến phụ mẫu a. Gã sai vặt cuối cùng suy tư rất lâu mới nhẹ nhàng hỏi là có người hay không sẽ đến đuổi giết bọn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chỉ là ngẩn người liền lắc đầu khẳng định nói sẽ không, cái này liền càng làm cho gã sai vặt không nghĩ ra, chỉ có thể sưng mặt lên gò má tranh thủ thời gian cùng lên đường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại cảm thấy mình cũng không biết một tí gì Ung Thánh Hựu người này, trước kia không hiểu rõ, hiện tại càng là không hiểu rõ, chưa bao giờ có mảy may hiểu rõ. Nhưng là hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu không sẽ phái người đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chờ hai người chân chính giằng co ngày đó đến. Cái này tính là cái gì? Ác thú vị sao?

Không có Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cần lại lúc nào cũng lo lắng đường xá xóc nảy sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu mà mỗi ngày sớm tìm địa phương nghỉ ngơi, không có mấy ngày liền trở lại đóng giữ địa phương, gần nhất hết thảy đều còn tính là bình tĩnh, bất quá hắn biết đây chỉ là bão tố đêm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu là sẽ không bỏ rơi báo thù.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu muốn phục cái gì thù? Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực tại là không rõ ràng trong lúc này quan hệ, đối ngọc môn điều tra tiến triển cũng không lạc quan, hắn chỉ có thể cố gắng để binh sĩ làm tốt chuẩn bị chiến đấu chuẩn bị.

Trận kia phong tuyết bây giờ mỗi đêm đều sẽ xuất hiện tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mộng cảnh. Ung Thánh Hựu liền ở trong mơ xa như vậy xa địa, hoặc đứng bình tĩnh, hoặc ngồi lấy đánh đàn, rực rỡ như sao, mà mình liền lập tại trên tường thành nhìn qua, mộng là duy nhất không có yêu hận xen lẫn địa phương, tỉnh về sau đánh tới chính là giống như thủy triều đau nhức. Hắn nghĩ giấc mộng này nhất định là có cái gì ý nghĩa, nhưng là hắn lại không nghĩ ra được, mỗi lần đều là tại trong trí nhớ mông lung sinh một chút bóng dáng.

Đại phu vì hắn mở thuốc an thần, nhưng hắn không thích khổ đồ vật, liền mỗi lần thừa dịp gã sai vặt phân thần lúc vụng trộm rửa qua. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy có lẽ nằm mơ cũng không phải chuyện gì xấu, bất quá là hao phí có chút ít tinh lực mà thôi, những này hắn vẫn phải có. Có khi nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy chóp mũi tựa hồ còn lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân kia cỗ Đỗ Nhược hương, một giây sau liền tan biến không gặp.

Đạo khác biệt, không thể cùng mưu đồ.

7

Ngọc môn khai chiến tới đột nhiên, thế như hồng thủy.

Dù là Khương Nghĩa Kiện dạng này thân kinh bách chiến người cũng bị hiện tại tình trạng như vậy làm cho có chút sứt đầu mẻ trán, chớ nói chi là những người khác, đối phương năng lực chiến đấu hiển nhiên xa so chính mình tưởng tượng mạnh hơn nhiều, triều đình thấy phương kia tiền tuyến mấy cái tướng lĩnh hoàn toàn chi không ngừng về sau mới vội vàng phái Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này một chi đi đối nó tiến hành tiếp viện, Thánh thượng còn nói muốn ngự giá thân chinh, mặc dù hiệu quả quá mức bé nhỏ, nhưng cũng coi như là có chút chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Hoàng đế tóm lại là khẩn trương mạng của mình, không dám đánh trận đầu, mà đối phương cũng hoàn toàn không thèm để ý Hoàng đế, đến khiêu chiến điểm danh muốn mình tự mình xuất chiến thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền biết nên đến vẫn là muốn đến, Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ hồng y liền xa xa ngồi tại đối phương trước trận, ánh mắt tương giao nháy mắt liền phảng phất qua ngàn năm, mặt của đối phương bàng cảm giác hẳn là gầy đi trông thấy, vốn cũng không lớn mặt lúc này lộ ra càng nhỏ hơn, đáy mắt lộ ra lăng lệ mà lạnh lùng ánh sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tư thái vẫn là lười biếng nghiêng người dựa vào, còn đệm bạch hồ da chế thảm, mi tâm thiếp kim sắc điền hoa, mắt sừng một vòng đỏ bừng ngay tiếp theo sao trời nốt ruồi đều tà mị lên, trong lúc giơ tay nhấc chân đều là phong tình vạn chủng, lại lại có thể để người rõ ràng cảm thụ đến cái này mỹ lệ bề ngoài hạ là nguy hiểm trí mạng. Đợi cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện phương này binh sĩ bắt đầu công kích thời điểm cũng không thấy người có chút bối rối, chỉ là đánh cái ngáp sau đem thân thể hơi ngồi thẳng chút, sau đó đưa tay chậm rãi gảy lên dây đàn tới.

Một khúc « Phượng Cầu Hoàng ».

Người chung quanh vốn đang đang nghi ngờ cái này ngọc môn công tử là muốn làm gì, cũng không biết là ai trước kêu lên một tiếng sợ hãi đưa tay chỉ phía trước binh sĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới phát hiện những người kia đều lần lượt bắt đầu dừng bước lại thống khổ quỳ trên mặt đất che lỗ tai, máu lại hung hăng càng không ngừng từ trong cổ họng trào ra, giống như là theo cái gì cơ quan. Đối phương ngay cả con mắt đều không có nhìn thẳng vào qua một giây trước mặt thảm cảnh, chỉ tiếp tục khuấy động lấy dây đàn, còn lại cứ ra một bộ không hứng lắm bộ dáng.

Hoàng đế dọa đến run lẩy bẩy khí cũng không dám ra ngoài, còn dám nói cái gì ngự giá thân chinh, kỳ thật nhiều nhất chính là bày làm ra vẻ, loại thời điểm này hay là bảo mệnh tương đối trọng yếu. Hoàng đế liên tiếp cùng đằng sau chưa bị liên lụy người tất cả đều bị dọa đến không dám tiếp tục đi tới, tranh thủ thời gian đều hướng về sau vội vàng lui trở về, kết quả một khúc cuối cùng thời điểm liền cũng chỉ thừa Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trước nhất.

Cái này từ khúc liền rất châm chọc, rõ ràng triền miên đến cực điểm. Ngày bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu nhàm chán cũng sẽ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt phủ đánh đàn tạm thời coi là giải buồn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới thế mà trong truyền thuyết lấy đàn lau người đúng là như thế khủng bố huyết tinh, liền không khỏi nắm chặt quyền, nhưng mà móng tay đâm tiến lòng bàn tay thịt mềm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không thấy có chút đau nhức ý. Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng dường như vô ý hướng phía bên mình nhẹ nhàng liếc bên trên một chút bộ dáng đều mang lên vài tia khiêu khích.

Khiêu chiến người lại tới, lần này trực tiếp lớn tiếng nói nhà mình chủ thượng muốn cùng Khương Tướng quân đơn độc quyết đấu, chiến hay không án lấy quyết đấu kết quả tới. Hoàng đế nghe xong không có chính mình sự tình liền tranh thủ thời gian hạ chỉ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên, mình co lại ở phía sau chỉ lộ cái đầu ra. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt đều là thất vọng, cũng chỉ có loại thời điểm này Hoàng đế mới lại đột nhiên coi trọng hơn mình đến, mình từ nhỏ đã bị dạy bảo muốn trung quân, đây quả thật là đúng a.

Nhưng vẫn là không có nửa phần chần chờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo thanh kiếm kéo động dây cương liền cưỡi ngựa đến hai quân ở giữa trên đất trống, Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng chọn hai lần dây đàn, lăng lệ âm vạch phá không khí phá tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt hiện ra mấy đạo hồng sắc vết máu. Đây là một trận ai xem ra đều kết quả rõ ràng quyết đấu, Hoàng đế bên này cũng đã bắt đầu chỉ muốn đến lúc đó như thế nào chạy trốn.

"Cùng tướng quân đã lâu không gặp."

"Ngươi ta ở giữa đã không có tất yếu lại nhiều nói. Không bằng ngươi hiện tại liền giết ta, toàn ngươi báo thù mộng."

"Tướng quân hiện tại ngay cả lời cũng không chịu cùng nô nói một chút."

"Cùng ngươi nói nhảm cái gì."

Ủy khuất ngữ khí phảng phất mới gặp, nhưng là rõ ràng nên hai người cuối cùng gặp một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mắt lại rủ xuống rủ xuống, một cái câu chỉ đột nhiên dây đàn liền đoạn mất một cây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này mới nhìn rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu ngón tay tất cả đều là tổn thương, không ngừng mà tràn ra một chút chất lỏng màu đỏ thật sâu nhói nhói Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt. Hắn không dám hỏi vì cái gì, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy mình đã có mấy phần mềm lòng.

"Kia cũng chỉ phải cùng tướng quân so kiếm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đem vung tay lên, đàn liền trực tiếp quẳng phá trên mặt đất phát ra chói tai dư âm lộ ra trên bàn một thanh kiếm đến, rút kiếm động tác nhanh đến mức để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cách nào né tránh, trực tiếp liền bị vạch bên trong cánh tay. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay cả vội rút ra kiếm để ngăn cản, nhưng hắn biết đối phương căn bản là vô dụng đem hết toàn lực, mỗi lần đều chỉ là tại trên da dẻ của mình nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua, mặc dù quần áo bị nhiễm phải bộ dáng cực thảm, nhưng là trên thực tế cũng không có cái gì tổn thương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cục vẫn là thử đi đem thuần túy ngăn cản cải thành phản kích, trận này dù cho không phải vì Hoàng đế, liền xem như vì để cho càng nhiều bách tính miễn bị chiến hỏa nỗi khổ, hắn cũng phải hết sức vì đó đánh cược một lần. Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay người nâng cổ tay vung ra kiếm hoa động tác một mạch mà thành, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên liền cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị cái này xán lạn làm cho bỗng nhiên trong lòng bắt đầu cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào, đem mũi kiếm chỉ địa phương cải thành đối phương vai.

Một giây sau chính là mũi kiếm vào thịt phát ra phốc thử âm thanh cùng rên lên một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên khóe miệng tràn ra máu, đem kiếm trực tiếp vứt bỏ trên mặt đất, dùng tay dùng sức bắt lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiếm đưa nó lại hướng mình trong lồng ngực mang sâu mấy phần.

"Ngươi điên rồi? ! !"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên một tay lấy liền muốn ngã xuống thân ảnh chăm chú ôm tiến trong ngực rống phải hốc mắt đỏ lên, nước mắt một trào ra liền giống như vỡ đê, hắn loạn xạ dùng tay không ngừng lau lấy đối phương khóe miệng màu đỏ lại không chút nào biện pháp ngăn cản. Ung Thánh Hựu co lại tại trong ngực hắn càng không ngừng run rẩy ho khan, ánh mắt lại một khắc cũng bỏ không được rời đi đối phương bởi vì mình mà bối rối vạn phần khuôn mặt.

"Đem. . . đem quân, ngươi nhìn, ta. . . Là hữu tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười muốn đưa tay đi đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nước mắt cho lau đi, tựa như đối phương đã từng vô số lần như vậy vì hắn làm qua sự tình đồng dạng, một giây sau liền muốn bất lực rủ xuống lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay liền bị người chăm chú nắm tiến ấm áp lòng bàn tay.

"Ngươi vì cái gì!"

"Thế nhân đều biết, ngọc môn công tử không sở trường võ. . . . Ngày sau đám người cũng chỉ biết nói tướng quân anh dũng cùng ngọc môn cuồng vọng."

"Ngươi biết ta cũng không để ý! ! !"

"Tướng quân, . .'Thanh khí vạn trượng, sơn thủy ngàn năm '."

". . . Cái gì?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện run rẩy tiến tới dùng cái trán nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, hắn cảm thấy hiện tại mình dạng này khóc dáng vẻ thực tại quá chật vật, nhưng là hắn căn bản không có cách nào đối Ung Thánh Hựu cười. Trong ngực Đỗ Nhược hương khí càng thêm thanh lãnh, Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý đối phương nước mắt nóng hổi giọt tại trên gương mặt của mình chậm rãi trượt xuống, hơi cố hết sức ngửa đầu chậm rãi hôn hôn đối phương khóe môi.

Bốn chữ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được rõ ràng.

"Thiên trường, lâu."

8

Hơn hai mươi năm trước. Đông.

Phụ nhân khẽ vuốt có chút hở ra bụng dưới cười đến một mặt hạnh phúc, đứng tại trên tường thành xem cảnh tuyết rơi đúng là có một phen đặc biệt cảnh trí. Tướng quân lấy ra áo lông chồn vì nhà mình phụ nhân phủ thêm, lại cực kỳ chặt chẽ khỏa tiến trong lồng ngực của mình. Tục ngữ nói tuyết lành điềm báo năm được mùa, dạng này lớn tuyết còn thật không phải mỗi năm đều có thể có.

Hai người chính đàm tiếu, bỗng nhiên phía dưới cửa thành liền lên rối loạn tưng bừng. Phụ nhân tò mò thăm dò đi xem, liền trông thấy một vị gầy yếu mỹ phụ nhân ôm một đứa bé bị đuổi ra ngoài, trên trán có chút máu ứ đọng, y phục xem bộ dáng là rất mỏng, một đôi màu hổ phách hoa đào con ngươi ngậm lấy một chút nước mắt.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Là Thánh thượng chút thời gian trước sủng phi, bây giờ muốn đem nàng trục xuất thành đi."

"Ừm?"

Tướng quân phu nhân lúc này mới có chút ấn tượng, tiến cung thời điểm đã từng cùng vị này gặp qua không ít lần, mỗi lần đều sợ hãi thán phục tại mỹ mạo của nàng, mà lại tính cách cũng là cực dịu dàng, tuy nói là cái dị vực nữ tử, nhưng có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa, nhất là tấu phải một tay hảo cầm. Phu nhân đối nàng ấn tượng tất nhiên là cực tốt, không khỏi nhăn lông mày.

"Làm sao đâu? Không phải sinh hạ hoàng tử rồi sao?"

"Ai. Kỳ thật việc này không nên loạn nghị, nhưng nghe nói là hoàng hậu bên kia tại Khâm Thiên Giám an bài người, dù sao việc quan hệ thái tử chi vị. . . . Nói hoàng tử này trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi là ngày đó sinh lúc vừa vặn rơi xuống ba sao."

"Tinh hàng, làm hại. Yêu nữ họa nước."

". . Thánh thượng liền tin rồi?"

"Ừm."

Tướng quân nghiêng đầu đi thở dài, đưa tay vò hai lần nhà mình phu tóc người. Phu nhân lại hướng dưới tường thành nhìn một cái, ánh mắt vừa vặn cùng nữ tử kia tương giao, người kia mang theo cười, mang theo nước mắt, ngậm lấy hận, ngậm lấy oán, cuối cùng thật sâu hướng tường thành nhìn một cái, nhưng sau đó xoay người rời đi, lại không có quay đầu lại.

"Phu nhân nhưng cho chúng ta hài nhi nghĩ kỹ danh tự?"

Tướng quân ý đồ đem phu nhân lực chú ý phân tán, liền hỏi một câu như vậy. Quả nhiên nhà mình cái này có ý tưởng lập tức một mặt hưng phấn gật đầu, đem mặt tựa tại mình lồng ngực mở miệng.

"Nghĩa Kiện. Phải có nghĩa khí, cũng phải có lập nên, trung quân."

-fin

Chú.

Thanh khí là trời. Vạn trượng làm trưởng. Sơn thủy vì địa. Ngàn năm vì lâu.

Thiên trường địa cửu.


	408. Chapter 408

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】 mộng tỉnh thời gian.

*ooc

\-- tất cả cây anh đào, đều mềm mại nở hoa.

SIDE A.

01

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình gần nhất càng ngày càng dễ dàng buồn ngủ.

Trước kia thần lên quá sớm thời điểm cũng sẽ khốn hề hề quệt miệng trên giường ngồi hơn nửa ngày, hoặc là ngồi trên xe dùng đầu chống đỡ lấy một bên pha lê nghĩ thầm "Dạng này sẽ bị giũ ra não chấn động sao" thời điểm liền thời gian dần qua cúi hạ mí mắt, nhưng là gần nhất thực tại là quá buồn ngủ, càng ngày càng buồn ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa con mắt tranh thủ thời gian ổn định kém chút cắm đến trước mặt chứa sandwich trong mâm đi thân thể, mông lung nhìn một chút chính ở một bên bởi vì tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn uống bánh mật canh cho nên đang cùng nước canh đấu tranh phải lửa nóng Khương Daniel, hút hút cái mũi lựa chọn đem một bên thả có chút lạnh caramel mã nó đóa uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Ung Ung, trong nhà còn có mì sợi gia vị sao?"

Khương Daniel giơ cái thìa vừa nếm bên trên một ngụm nhỏ liền lập tức sầu mi khổ kiểm kêu rên một tiếng, làm hại kém chút để cái thìa bên trên còn sót lại chất lỏng nhỏ giọt trên thân. Hắn mỗi lần rõ ràng đều theo chiếu trên internet giáo trình đến thao tác nhưng vẫn là mỗi lần cũng có thể làm ra mùi vị khác biệt, kết quả chính là trong nhà mì sợi tiêu hao phải còn không có mì sợi tự mang kia một bao nho nhỏ gia vị tới cũng nhanh, thừa ra một đống bánh mì, tốt tại hắn mỗi lần đều có thể áp đặt hai cái ăn. Khương Daniel thật cảm thấy mì sợi xưởng có thể suy tính một chút chuyên môn sản xuất một chút lớn bình trang gia vị, khẳng định lượng tiêu thụ sẽ bạo rạp.

Hôm nay cà phê thêm caramel có chút quá nhiều, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu mình bình thường thêm liền không ít, nhưng hắn cũng là lần đầu làm uống một hơi cạn sạch loại chuyện ngu này, liền chuyện đương nhiên bị hầu ở, mà lại uống xong như thế một ly lớn cái thứ hai bất lương hậu quả là lập tức sinh ra chắc bụng cảm giác, tiếp xuống chỉ có thể cùng sandwich mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ. Khương Daniel nửa ngày không được đến đáp lại, rốt cục nhịn không được quay đầu nhìn một chút thời điểm liền phát hiện một con ngửa mặt co quắp tại vị trí bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu, liền lau lau tay xích lại gần nhìn hắn.

"Mệt không? Chúng ta Ung Ung ngủ gật đều nhanh gặp phải ta."

Khương Daniel đưa tay đâm đâm đối phương mềm mại hai gò má nhịn không được cười cong đôi mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lại mặt hừ hừ hai tiếng liền đưa tay đem người yêu eo cho vòng lấy, dùng đầu tại người trong ngực loạn xạ cọ hai lần, mới chuẩn bị xong kiểu tóc không khỏi tinh nghịch nhếch lên hai túm. Khương Daniel nhịn không được đưa tay đem kia hai nhỏ túm tóc vê tại đầu ngón tay thưởng thức một hồi mới ý đồ cho người ta ấn xuống, kết quả tự nhiên là không phục sát, chỉ có thể tạm thời giả giả vờ không biết sau đó cúi người đem dính hồ hồ vị tiên sinh này cũng cho ôm chặt một chút.

"Hôm nay bao lâu trở về? Ta ở nhà chờ ngươi ờ."

"Có lẽ còn là mười một giờ đi. . ? Gần nhất công chuyện của công ty có một chút nhiều, hôm nay đại khái cũng phải tăng ca."

"Tốt --."

Nghĩ đến đây đoạn thời gian đều không thể hảo hảo bồi ngày tết người yêu Ung Thánh Hựu liền có một chút chút áy náy, đối phương vì chính mình hệ cà vạt động tác ngược lại là càng ngày càng thành thạo, mà lại kết cũng không có lúc đầu như thế xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo. Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn ứng về sau đúng lúc đó bắt giữ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời khắc này thất thần, ôm lấy cà vạt liền cười híp mắt tiến tới thừa cơ hôn hắn, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu mềm thân thể trong ngực mình gần như xù lông thời điểm mới bằng lòng buông ra.

Khoảng thời gian này Khương Daniel vừa vặn nghỉ ngơi, lúc đầu bình thường đều là mình bận bịu đối phương nhàn, nghĩ đến thật vất vả có thể dính nhau dính nhau, kết quả không nghĩ tới đối phương thời gian đột nhiên biến đến mức hoàn toàn không có cách nào an bài, quả thực hận đến nghiến răng, chờ hai ngày này Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình làm xong sau khẳng định phải cả gốc lẫn lãi mới tốt tốt lấy muốn trở về. Nhưng là lại thế nào không bỏ cũng vẫn là chỉ có thể mắt lom lom nhìn đối phương đi ra cửa, cho đến tiếng bước chân cũng từ thang lầu ở giữa biến mất mới rũ cụp lấy cái đuôi trở về cùng kẹo mềm manga làm bạn.

Khương Daniel có đồ vật gì là kẹo mềm cùng manga không có thể giải quyết đây này? Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ra cửa tịch mịch liền không thể.

SIDE B.

01

Trường học mới tới một cái rất đẹp trai học sinh chuyển trường.

Khương Daniel nghe được tin tức này thời điểm còn tại chỗ ngồi bên trên cắn đầu bút nhíu lại mặt cùng số học đề làm đấu tranh, phảng phất chung quanh làm ồn cùng hắn đều không có chút quan hệ nào. Tiếp tục như vậy thật không được a, nếu như thi giữa kỳ thời điểm toán học còn kiểm tra lớp học thứ nhất đếm ngược liền thật muốn bị mời gia trưởng, vừa nghĩ tới nhà mình lão mụ phảng phất sớm đã dự báo hết thảy ánh mắt Khương Daniel liền không nhịn được toàn thân đều run một cái, đành phải đem đầu chôn phải thấp hơn hận không thể toàn bộ mà đều lập tức tiến vào trong sách đi. Nhưng là ai gọi mình vừa lên lớp số học liền khốn? Trong lòng thật khổ.

"Đến, các bạn học an tĩnh một chút, giới thiệu một chút bạn học mới."

Chủ nhiệm lớp lanh lảnh tiếng nói đột nhiên vang lên , liên đới lấy giáo bổng đánh bảng đen phát ra thanh âm. Khương Daniel một mực hình dung chủ nhiệm lớp vì "Nhỏ bé nhanh nhẹn", bởi vì dung mạo của nàng đen gầy, con mắt lại luôn luôn từ thật mỏng kính mắt phiến đằng sau bắn ra sắc bén mà âm vụ ánh sáng. Đợi đến nữ lão sư lại kêu to một tiếng "Yên tĩnh!" Về sau Khương Daniel mới tranh thủ thời gian xoa xoa đầu ngồi dậy hướng trên giảng đài nhìn lại, một cao một thấp thân cao kém so sánh quả thực không thể càng làm người khác chú ý, mà hấp dẫn hơn hắn hay là học sinh chuyển trường mặt. Dạng này mỹ mạo là chân thật tồn ở sao? Choáng, đại phát.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị ánh mắt chung quanh chằm chằm đến có chút xấu hổ, tranh thủ thời gian tại nữ nhân ra hiệu hạ cầm chi phấn viết xoay người tại trên bảng đen viết xuống thật to "Ung Thánh Hựu" ba chữ, lập tức hắng giọng đơn giản tự giới thiệu một phen. Khương Daniel tâm tư hoàn toàn đều là phiêu, trong đầu hắn vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người sang chỗ khác lúc hồng hồng thính tai còn có giới thiệu xong về sau lộ ra tiếu dung, đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu đem túi sách thả tại mình bên phải chỗ trống kéo ra cái ghế tọa hạ lúc Khương Daniel bị người đột nhiên tại trước mặt phóng đại tuấn nhan dọa đến kém một chút liền muốn nguyên địa nhảy dựng lên.

"Vậy, vậy cái, ta gọi Khương Daniel, ."

"Ta là Ung Thánh Hựu, về sau còn xin chiếu cố nhiều hơn."

"Ừm,, !"

Kết quả đằng sau Khương Daniel là bị Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đâm đến mấy lần cánh tay về sau mới một mặt mơ hồ từ trong khuỷu tay đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên. Không phải đâu, rõ ràng kế hoạch tốt muốn tại mới ngồi cùng bàn trước mặt biểu hiện tốt một chút a? Khương Daniel hận không thể lập tức tìm một cái lỗ để chui vào, đều do lớp số học quá mức thôi miên cho nên chính mình mới sẽ cho người khác lưu lại ấn tượng xấu. Một bên Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người này một bộ tận thế đã đến đến dáng vẻ ngược lại là cảm thấy đáng yêu, liền nhịn không được tiến tới phụ tại người bên tai nhỏ giọng mở miệng.

"Số học lão sư không có phát hiện."

Khương Daniel mặt đều nhanh đỏ thành cái cà chua, phảng phất hiện tại chỉ cần dùng nhẹ tay chọc nhẹ một chút liền có thể tràn ra chua ngọt nước. Trọng điểm cũng không phải số học lão sư phát không có phát hiện, thực tại là, thực tại là quá gần đi, ngay cả hắn trên gương mặt nho nhỏ ba viên nốt ruồi đều phá lệ rõ ràng. Khương Daniel co lại rụt cổ ho nhẹ hai tiếng lựa chọn từ bỏ hướng người giải thích rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình mới hành vi giống như quá mức thân mật cũng có chút ngượng ngùng chuyển trở về.

Khóa chỉ còn lại năm phút, nhưng là hai người cảm giác đến thời gian tựa hồ phá lệ dài dằng dặc, Khương Daniel chằm chằm đồng hồ giây, một chút một chút xê dịch phảng phất đều đánh tại mình trong tâm khảm. Chuông tan học một vang lên chung quanh liền bỗng nhiên phần phật mà dâng lên đến một đống nữ sinh, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên cảm giác được vừa rồi kia năm phút thực tại là quá nhanh, hắn thực tại là không thích những người này đối Ung Thánh Hựu bán manh nũng nịu vứt mị nhãn thét lên dáng vẻ, càng không thích chính là Ung Thánh Hựu lần lượt hồi phục thời điểm còn sẽ lộ ra tiếu dung.

Hỏng bét. Giống như có chút kỳ quái.

SIDE A.

02

Quả nhiên là từ sáng sớm bên trên liền bắt đầu bất lương dự cảm sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ủ rũ. Buổi sáng lái xe cùng mới thời điểm luôn lắc thần, lúc làm việc nhìn chằm chằm màn ảnh máy vi tính thế mà liền bắt đầu chạy không bản thân, ngay cả mấy cái hộ khách điện thoại đều không thể nghe được, bết bát nhất chính là tại lão bản đến thời điểm ngủ gà ngủ gật bị bắt cái tại chỗ, kết quả chuyện đương nhiên bị rửa sạch một phen. Đối diện ngồi tên kia bình thường quan hệ liền không tốt lắm, hôm nay dạng này xuống tới con mắt đều nhanh muốn cười không có, cái mũi cũng liền kém không có vểnh đến bầu trời, thật sự là nghĩ tới cũng làm người ta tức giận. Bất quá nghĩ đến chờ chút về nhà liền có thể tốt thật buông lỏng, hơn nữa còn có người thích đang đợi mình trở về, dạng này tâm tình liền tốt hơn nhiều.

"Ta trở về."

Mở cửa về sau ngoài ý muốn, hôm nay không có người đột nhiên nhào tới ôm mình dừng lại hôn hôn công kích, ngược lại là gió lành lạnh trước từ ban công cửa sổ vén rèm xe lên vượt qua phòng khách hướng mình thổi tới, liên tiếp hành lang đỉnh ngọn đèn hôn ám cùng một chỗ đem hắn đoàn đoàn bao vây. Ung Thánh Hựu trái phải nhìn quanh lại khẽ gọi một hồi lâu mới nhận rõ người xác thực không ở nhà tình huống, không có tồn tại thở dài đem giày da cởi cùng Khương Daniel dép lê cùng một chỗ tại cửa trước chỗ thả chỉnh tề, đem cặp công văn cùng bên ngoài bao treo tại một bên trên kệ.

Trên ghế sa lon còn chất đống lật ra truyện tranh, một bên trong thùng rác đã sớm xoã tung nhồi vào kẹo mềm nhựa đóng gói, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy trên bàn kia túi bị người mở ra còn không ăn xong kẹo mềm vừa ăn hai hạt, răng liền không tự chủ đau. Trước kia vì ước thúc Khương Daniel không ăn kẹo mềm hắn quả thực hao tâm tổn trí, tịch thu giấu đi cũng cuối cùng sẽ bị lật ra đến, vứt bỏ lại cảm thấy quá đáng tiếc, kết quả là gia hỏa này răng tốt, mình lại bị làm ra sâu răng. Ung Thánh Hựu hút khẩu khí nhanh lên đem kẹo mềm buông xuống che gương mặt vò theo, thuận thế ở trên ghế sa lon co quắp xuống tới.

Lúc nào mới trở về a?

Ngoài cửa sổ tinh hỗn hợp thanh lãnh ánh trăng rất nhanh liền tại trong tầm mắt mông lung, dưới lầu thỉnh thoảng sẽ truyền đến một hai tiếng mèo kêu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhớ tới Khương Daniel nuôi kia hai con mèo. Bọn hắn sinh hoạt mới an định lại không bao lâu, hai người cũng đều thật vất vả tại tòa thành lớn này thành phố tìm được công việc, lúc nào mới có thể đem bọn nó nhận lấy đâu? Trước kia tại Khương Daniel gia trụ qua một hồi, kết quả đại cẩu chó bị dấm đến sắp cất cánh: Mụ mụ càng sủng con mèo cùng bạn trai thì thôi, Rooney cùng da đặc biệt càng dính Ung Thánh Hựu cũng được rồi, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thường xuyên chỉ lo cùng hai con mèo chơi mà coi nhẹ mình, cái gì đó, đồng loại hút nhau?

"Ta trở về. . Nha."

Khương Daniel trở về thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngủ trên ghế sa lon, đem thân thể cuộn thành nho nhỏ một đoàn, theo hô hấp chậm rãi phập phồng, thật đúng là giống con mèo. Công ty lâm thời có việc gọi hắn đi xử lý một chút, đi ra ngoài cũng bởi vì quá gấp mà quên mang lên điện thoại, thực tại là lỗi của mình. Khương Daniel lặng lẽ đến gần cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm thả lại phòng ngủ trên giường, lại chậm rãi cho người ta dịch tốt bị sừng, sợ một cái đụng vào liền đem người mộng đẹp cho gây nát, cuối cùng mới tại người trên gương mặt hôn một cái, nhẹ nhàng mang lên cửa về phòng khách ngồi.

Ngay cả trong mộng mơ hồ nói mớ đều đáng yêu cực kì.

Trên ghế sa lon Ung Thánh Hựu màn hình điện thoại di động vẫn sáng, Khương Daniel từ trong tủ lạnh tìm chai bia uống trước hai ngụm mới thỏa mãn liếm liếm khóe môi đi đem máy tính mở ra, hắn còn có chút văn kiện muốn gửi đi cho công ty người mới được. Sau đó Khương Daniel tại thay người đóng lại trước màn hình tò mò liếc nhìn, điện thoại giao diện là cùng mình tin nhắn giao diện, ghi chú là "Ta.", còn rất dài một chuỗi lưu đang đối thoại khung còn không có phát ra ngoài tin tức, đột nhiên Khương Daniel cảm thấy cái mũi có chút ê ẩm, hốc mắt cũng ẩm ướt.

"Rất nhớ ngươi rất nhớ ngươi rất nhớ ngươi rất nhớ ngươi rất nhớ ngươi. . . . ."

SIDE B.

02

Bởi vì là ngồi cùng bàn, cho nên hai người quen rất dễ dàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể tại Khương Daniel ngủ lúc đánh thức hắn, cũng có thể làm bộ không có nghe thấy Khương Daniel đang ngủ lấy lúc miệng bên trong còn mơ mơ hồ hồ lẩm bẩm "Số học lão sư ta sai", còn có thể cùng Khương Daniel cùng tiến lên tan học cùng nhau chơi đùa náo, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu vô luận như thế nào cũng coi nhẹ không được mình bàn trong bụng mỗi ngày đều sẽ xuất hiện một túi kẹo mềm cùng bên cạnh mỗi lần đều sẽ dán lên giấy ghi chú. Kẹo mềm hắn vừa nhìn liền biết là Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều tại bên cạnh mình bẹp bẹp cùng khoản, hôm nay giấy ghi chú bên trên họa chính là một con cười đến lộ ra thỏ răng phấn hồng Apeach. Đồ ngốc, coi là thiếu khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt ta liền nhìn không ra là ngươi?

"Ung Ung sớm nha!"

Cũng không biết Khương Daniel lúc nào lớn mật, còn cho mình lấy như thế cái dính sền sệt xưng hô, được rồi, nhìn hắn đáng yêu liền tha thứ đi. Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa bị người vỗ một cái có chút phát nhiệt bả vai hàm hồ đáp lại một tiếng, quay người tiếp tục cúi đầu đối phó mình toán học làm việc, hôm qua quên mang về nhà, phải đang đi học trước đó đem nó cho làm xong. Khương Daniel tại ngồi xuống một bên về sau chống cằm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì không nghĩ ra được đáp án mà chà đạp tóc của mình, lại nhìn chằm chằm đề nhìn một hồi, tiến tới dùng tay điểm một cái người sách bài tập.

"Tuyển A."

". . Hả? ?"

"Đạo này đề, tuyển A."

"A, tạ ơn!"

Sau đó Daniel liền một mặt thỏa mãn mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đem chính mình nói đáp án lấp đi lên, dù nhưng cái này đề nhưng thật ra là mình ngày hôm qua toán học làm việc bên trong một cái duy nhất sẽ làm, nhưng dầu gì cũng xem như có một chút tác dụng? Đối phương nghiêm túc chữ viết xem ra đặc biệt chỉnh tề, siêu cấp đáng yêu. Ung Thánh Hựu hút hút cái mũi tiếp tục nghiên cứu một chút một đạo đề, chờ quay đầu thời điểm Khương Daniel đã nằm sấp ngủ. Ánh nắng ấm áp chiếu vào, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tâm trở nên cùng Khương Daniel hai gò má đồng dạng, mềm hồ hồ đoàn lên một cái ấm áp đường cong.

Lão thiên thật đúng là có tuyệt đường người, buổi sáng là Ung Thánh Hựu không am hiểu toán học, buổi chiều là Ung Thánh Hựu càng không am hiểu thể dục.

Không thể không nói, Khương Daniel thần kinh vận động là thật phi thường tốt, chơi bóng rổ dáng vẻ để một đống nữ sinh đều hận không thể từ trong mắt mãnh liệt hướng hắn phát xạ ái tâm. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu, không có nhảy mấy lần liền đất bằng ngã một phát, đầu gối chậm rãi chảy ra một chút tơ máu đến, Khương Daniel dư quang thoáng nhìn đến này tấm quang cảnh liền mau đem cầu vứt cho đồng đội chạy tới đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho đỡ lên. Đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên khẩn trương lên, trên người mình tất cả đều là mồ hôi, cái này. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lại không để ý chút nào dứt khoát trực tiếp cả người treo tại Khương Daniel trên thân, làm hại Khương Daniel tâm phanh phanh trực nhảy.

Kết quả hai người khẽ kéo rẽ ngang thật vất vả đi đến phòng y tế, phòng y tế lại căn bản không có người. Khương Daniel cẩn thận đem Ung Thánh Hựu eo nắm ở, nửa ôm bỏ qua một bên trên giường, mặt bởi vì chính mình đột nhiên xuất hiện tiểu tâm tư mà đỏ bừng lên, cái này eo, quá mềm quá gầy. Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái coi là Khương Daniel là nóng lấy, dù sao mình cũng không nhẹ, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu muốn đi cho hắn tiếp uống chút nước, sau đó bị người đưa tay cho kịp thời theo trở về.

Quá gần.

Hai người tư thế gần như xấu hổ, Khương Daniel bởi vì sốt ruột Ung Thánh Hựu có thể sẽ bởi vì đứng dậy mà làm tới vết thương mà dùng sức hơi mạnh, trực tiếp án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vai ngược lại tại trên giường, lúc lên lúc xuống, hai người hỗn loạn hô hấp mang theo đột nhiên lên cao nhiệt độ tương hỗ giao thoa. Khương Daniel chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng cúi đầu liền có thể hôn lên mình tưởng niệm thật lâu đôi môi, trên thực tế hắn cũng làm như vậy, mang theo thiếu niên đặc hữu khí tức mạnh mẽ đâm tới đem Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có một điểm lý trí quấy đến vỡ vụn.

"Làm sao bây giờ, ta rất ưa thích ngươi."

SIDE A.

03

Ung Thánh Hựu khốn chứng thật càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng.

Thường ngày buổi sáng đều là Ung Thánh Hựu đánh thức Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel còn phải nằm ỳ một hồi lâu mới bằng lòng muốn ba ba lại dính sền sệt mà đem người ôm rời giường, hiện tại là Khương Daniel tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn không có tỉnh, mà lại đánh thức người cần phải hao phí thời gian cũng càng ngày càng nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút áy náy mà nhìn xem một bên vội vàng làm điểm tâm Khương Daniel, một bên lại cảm thấy tầm mắt nặng nề. Mới đầu bọn hắn coi là chỉ là công việc quá mệt mỏi nguyên nhân, nhưng hiện tại cho dù là cuối tuần hoặc là ngày nghỉ hắn đều tùy thời có thể vây được không được. Khương Daniel lo lắng phải không được, Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng không phải rất yên tâm, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định dành thời gian đi bệnh viện làm kiểm tra, mặc kệ kết quả là cái gì bọn hắn đều phải cùng nhau đối mặt, cùng một chỗ nghĩ ra biện pháp giải quyết.

Sẽ không chết, nhưng muốn mạng.

Là một loại hiếm thấy hệ thần kinh tật bệnh, đại đa số đều là tiên thiên tính, đến sau trưởng thành mới có thể hiển tính, bác sĩ cuối cùng nhìn xem Khương Daniel, lại nằng nặng vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai thở dài. Thần kinh người bị ép tiến vào trạng thái ngủ đông, tư duy vẫn tồn tại, dần dần ngủ đông thời gian sẽ càng ngày càng dài, tựa như một cái ngủ say ma chú đồng dạng, về phần cuối cùng tỉnh lại thời gian là dù ai cũng không cách nào dự đoán, trước mắt cũng không có cái gì hữu hiệu chữa bệnh thủ đoạn, nói tóm lại duy nhất có thể làm chính là đám người bệnh mình chậm rãi tỉnh lại. Khương Daniel có chút buông lỏng một hơi, tâm lại bị nhéo gấp, tốt tại cái này đối Ung Thánh Hựu tính mệnh không có bất kỳ cái gì tổn hại, nhưng lại tùy thời đều có thể bắt đầu không có tận cùng chờ đợi.

Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống phải mím chặt môi, gấp siết chặt góc áo của mình không nói một lời, đốt ngón tay bởi vì quá dùng sức mà trắng bệch, chỉ chốc lát sau liền có chút thoát lực, sau đó một giây sau liền bị Khương Daniel ôn nhu dắt, mười ngón khấu chặt. Sau khi về nhà cân nhắc đến hiện trạng, Ung Thánh Hựu trước cố gắng bình phục lại tâm tình của mình cho người trong nhà phát tin tức, sau đó lựa chọn từ chức. Mình còn có thể thanh tỉnh thời gian không coi là nhiều, từ ngày càng mệt mỏi trạng thái liền có thể suy tính ra, cho nên không nên cho người khác thêm phiền phức. Khương Daniel lẳng lặng từ phía sau lưng đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng quanh, thỉnh thoảng tinh nghịch đưa tay đi đâm đâm người yêu gương mặt.

"Trước kia lúc đi học ngươi như vậy có thể ngủ, lúc này đến phiên ngươi đến đánh thức ta."

"Niel vương tử khẳng định sẽ đánh thức chúng ta ngủ mỹ nam Ung Ung."

Mở miệng thật vất vả nói ra trò đùa lời nói bởi vì khẩn trương mà lộ ra thanh tuyến có chút run, hai người không có nói chia tay, bởi vì lẫn nhau ở giữa đều hiểu rõ tính tình của đối phương, cũng biết lẫn nhau ở giữa hỗ thông tâm ý. Khương Daniel đem đầu dựa vào tại người bên gáy, gần như tham lam để Ung Thánh Hựu khí tức đem lá phổi của mình cho lấp đầy, râm đãng mà ấm áp chất lỏng cùng hô hấp cùng một chỗ rơi tại người trên cổ áo. Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể chuyển qua đối mặt hắn, giương môi chậm rãi hôn lên người mắt sừng, một đường hướng phía dưới nhẹ mổ lấy cho đến mềm mại cánh môi, người trước mắt là mình nhất trân quý nhất bảo vật.

"Ta ngủ thời điểm Niel nhất định phải án lấy tâm ý làm mình thích sự tình, muốn trôi qua vui vẻ."

"Niel đương nhiên nhất nghe Ung Ung."

Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều cẩn thận chiếu cố Ung Thánh Hựu, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thật càng ngày càng ức chế không nổi mình bối rối, thường xuyên vừa mới tỉnh lại cũng không lâu lắm lại lần nữa ngủ mất. Khương Daniel cho công ty tạm thời xin nghỉ, để ở nhà, hắn không nỡ bỏ lỡ từng giây từng phút cùng đối phương chung đụng cơ hội, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từ mùa xuân bệnh phát miễn cưỡng sống qua mùa hạ cùng mùa thu, liền muốn đi tới một năm hồi cuối. Hai người kế hoạch tốt nhất định phải đi nhìn vượt năm diễm hỏa, Khương Daniel liền dùng xe lăn đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu đi xem, trên đường đi tùy theo Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ, đến lại đánh thức.

Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ngủ, không thể thành công nhìn thấy diễm hỏa phần cuối. Khương Daniel cúi người đi dùng gương mặt của mình tựa một tựa Ung Thánh Hựu, mềm mại xúc cảm tựa như gạo nếp nắm đồng dạng, bởi vì không khí nguyên nhân có chút lạnh. Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vẫn không có tỉnh lại, sau đó liền nhập viện. Khương Daniel ngoẹo đầu nhìn những cái kia khác biệt cảm nhận chất lỏng hoãn lại lấy trong suốt đường ống tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, ngồi tại cái ghế một bên thượng tướng đầu ngẩng, tiến vào tầm mắt chỉ có đến từ trần nhà hoa râm. Gió thổi tới làm hại Khương Daniel con mắt đau, tâm cũng đau quá, cái kia đều đau, méo miệng hơn nửa ngày mới rốt cục khóc lên.

"Rõ ràng Niel thích sự tình chỉ có một kiện, ta chỉ muốn cùng ca ca cùng một chỗ a."

SIDE B.

03

Hai người về sau đều đối phòng y tế sự tình im miệng không nói.

Chỉ là Khương Daniel đối với Ung Thánh Hựu truy cầu càng lúc càng lớn mật, thường thường trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng toàn bộ gương mặt. Lớp học không biết chừng nào thì bắt đầu nổi lên một cỗ khắc cao su chương phong trào, nam sinh nữ sinh đều thích đối nho nhỏ một khối cao su gạch dùng bút đao giày vò nửa ngày, kịp thời lấy ra đồ án hoặc là văn tự ấn sau khi đi ra lộ ra mấp mô cũng vui vẻ. Khương Daniel ngoài ý muốn có kiên nhẫn, một ngày một đóa hoa hồng một câu thơ tình cho Ung Thánh Hựu khắc, khắc sau khi đi ra chấm mực đóng dấu còn hết lần này tới lần khác nhất định phải tại Ung Thánh Hựu bản nháp bản bên trên xanh xanh đỏ đỏ in lên một đống lớn, thật là khiến người ta nghĩ không nhìn cũng không có cách nào.

"Khương Daniel ngươi còn là tiểu hài tử a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải không thích Khương Daniel, nhưng là hắn tóm lại không lớn xác định hiện tại hướng đi đến cùng phải hay không chính xác, mỗi lần muốn nói điều gì thời điểm phần lớn thời gian Khương Daniel đều ở vào ngủ trạng thái, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể ngạnh sinh sinh đem lời đều nghẹn trở về. Bất quá người tại lớp học tóm lại là lại nhận trào lưu ảnh hưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu khắc cao su chương, bất quá là mình tự mình lặng lẽ khắc, hắn chính là không có tồn tại không quá nghĩ để người khác biết. Tay hắn xảo, cho nên thường xuyên hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel in ra mấp mô tác phẩm cũng nhịn không được thở dài, Khương Daniel ngồi ở một bên chỉ có thể không rõ ràng cho lắm gãi đầu một cái.

"Ung Ung, ngươi đến cùng có thích ta hay không nha."

Rốt cục tại Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa nhìn mình chằm chằm khắc cao su chương lúc Khương Daniel nhịn không được hỏi một câu, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền lẳng lặng dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt. Khương Daniel có chút ủy khuất, rõ ràng cảm thấy hai người đều là tâm ý tương thông, lại đột nhiên đạp lên không có tận cùng kéo đẩy chiến, ngày này khó được không có quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ tan học. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù có chút kinh ngạc nhưng cũng không có thật nhiều hỏi nguyên nhân, mới ra cửa trường mới phát hiện mình xe buýt thẻ còn thả trong phòng học, kết quả một trở về phòng học đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cùng một cái khác nữ sinh, chân thực tỏ tình hiện trường. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu mới chính thức cảm giác khó chịu, kho Hoàng rời đi thân ảnh vừa lúc bị Khương Daniel dư quang bắt được, vừa ra khỏi cửa đã không có người.

"Ung Ung, ngươi khẳng định thích ta."

Ngày thứ hai tại chuẩn bị địa chấn an toàn diễn luyện trước đó Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt hết sức chăm chú mỗi chữ mỗi câu, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là lẳng lặng dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, nhưng là lần này Khương Daniel có chút không buông tha, giơ khắc "Thích" con dấu tại Ung Thánh Hựu bản nháp bản bên trên ra sức liên tiếp nhấn hạ mấy cái ấn, rất có một loại Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay không để ý tới hắn hắn liền có thể nhấn một ngày khí thế. Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có chút buồn bực, chỉ lưu cho Khương Daniel một cái bóng lưng, nhưng là mặt lại không quá tranh khí bốc cháy, có thể làm sao, mình là thật cũng thích a.

An toàn diễn luyện bắt đầu, tất cả mọi người hoang mang rối loạn mang mang hướng lấy dưới mặt bàn chen, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel trước chui xuống dưới liền hít thở sâu một hơi cầm mình khắc chương tại Khương Daniel bản nháp bản bên trên cũng nhấn hạ liên tiếp ấn, sau đó lại chui vào dưới mặt bàn đi, hai cái người tay chân đều có chút duỗi không ra. Kết quả chủ nhiệm lớp đối lần này kêu loạn diễn luyện không hài lòng, liền để tất cả mọi người ra ngồi xuống, lại một lần. Khương Daniel đỉnh lấy một đầu có chút loạn phát chui sau khi đi ra gặp một lần bản nháp bản bên trên dáng dấp có chút chỉnh tề mấy cái ấn liền cười nở hoa, nghiêng đầu nhìn lại thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên chỉ lưu lại hồng hồng thính tai cho hắn.

"Thích" "Thích" "Thích" "Thích" "Thích "

Lần thứ hai diễn tập thời điểm so lần thứ nhất còn loạn, hò hét ầm ĩ một mảnh, lão sư hoàn toàn không vững vàng tình trạng, chỉ có thể nôn nóng trên bục giảng cắn răng liều mạng dậm chân. Không biết là ai trước đụng vào bàn chân, một đống đồ vật liền đều từ trên mặt bàn rầm rầm đến rơi xuống. Khương Daniel thừa dịp loạn tiến tới tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt có ba viên nốt ruồi địa phương hôn một cái, tựa như tự mang con dấu đồng dạng, hắn cảm thấy nơi này tựa như là viết "Mời con dấu" mấy chữ đồng dạng, mà mình đương nhiên cũng phải phối hợp ở phía trên đóng cái dấu, rõ ràng ấn xuống "Đã bắt giữ" ba chữ.

"Ta cũng thích ngươi."

SIDE A.

04

Khương Daniel lẳng lặng đem phòng bệnh màn cửa kéo ra một điểm.

Khoảng cách Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh thể tiến vào trạng thái ngủ đông đã sắp có ba năm, lúc ban ngày Ung Thánh Hựu người nhà sẽ thay phiên đến, đến buổi tối tan việc về sau liền đổi thành Khương Daniel, sinh hoạt tựa hồ đạp lên quỹ đạo. Khương Daniel tại cái ghế một bên bên trên ngồi xuống, thân thể nửa nằm sấp tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường, nói liên miên lải nhải chút ban ngày phát sinh sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu thích xem tinh tinh, lúc này mỹ lệ ngân huy chính chậm rãi trải chiếu vào. Hắn không biết cuộc sống như vậy lúc nào kết thúc, nhưng là mỗi ngày chỉ có lúc này mới là hắn an tâm nhất thời điểm, trong lúc ngủ mơ Ung Thánh Hựu có khi sẽ lông mi rung động nhè nhẹ một hai cái, lúc này Khương Daniel liền sẽ nhẹ nhàng dắt Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có vẻ lạnh buốt tay.

Ca ca trong mộng sẽ có ta a?

Giống là nhớ tới cái gì, Khương Daniel đứng dậy đem thả tại cửa phòng bệnh trong hộc tủ hoa hồng lấy đi vào thay đổi một bên trong hộc tủ trong bình hoa có chút nửa khô bách hợp, hỏa hồng nhan sắc tại bất tỉnh tối tia sáng hạ là nồng đậm đen, nhưng luôn luôn trương dương mà giàu có sinh mệnh lực, hôm nay thế nhưng là lễ tình nhân, hoa hồng thế nhưng là cơ bản lễ vật. Như bị đêm tối che đỏ đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngủ say thể xác bên trong cũng có một viên hữu lực nhảy lên trái tim, Khương Daniel ngẫu nhiên ngừng thở đem đầu cẩn thận từng li từng tí gối tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lồng ngực lúc liền có thể rõ ràng mà nghe thấy.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm Khương Daniel chính nắm mình tay ngủ, ánh nắng ở trên người hắn bày vẫy một tầng ấm áp, mà bởi vì động tác của mình rất nhanh mở to mông lung mắt ngẩng đầu lên. Khương Daniel thật không dám nói chuyện, hắn sợ hãi trước mắt chính ôn nhu cười người này chỉ là mình ảo tưởng, đại não tựa như chết máy đồng dạng không cách nào vận hành. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đem Khương Daniel trên đầu kia xoa nhếch lên đến tóc ấn xuống, buông thõng mắt có chút áy náy, trong đầu hắn trước một khắc ký ức hay là chưa xong diễm hỏa, mặc dù còn không biết thời gian cụ thể, nhưng giống như thật để người chờ quá lâu, làm sao đều gầy lớn như vậy một vòng?

"Lại ngủ. . Thật xin lỗi. . . . ."

Khương Daniel kế tiếp là đồng thời, nước mắt tranh nhau chen lấn từ trong hốc mắt ép ra ngoài, khóe môi lại giơ lên nhất quán sáng rỡ đường cong, lộ ra hai viên thỏ răng, đầy tràn ôn nhu con ngươi liền muốn vui mừng phải cong thành hai cái khe hở, ngạnh tại yết hầu hồi lâu không dám thổ lộ ngữ cũng run rẩy nhẹ nhàng nói ra.

"Không sao, ta cũng vừa tỉnh."

-FIN


	409. Chapter 409

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】 hai lần lữ trình.

*ooc

0

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cãi nhau.

Nguyên nhân gây ra dù là chuyện nhỏ, nhưng nó càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng. Ung Thánh Hựu giương cung bạt kiếm bộ dáng giống con cung cõng đem thân thể kéo căng mèo, cắn chặt răng không khỏi phát ra lạc lạc thanh âm.

Đây là hắn không thích nhất tư thái, chật vật cực, phảng phất đem mình hết thảy đều cho lột ra đến bại lộ tại dưới ánh mặt trời. Khương Daniel cũng không khá hơn chút nào, trầm mặc đỏ mắt dựa ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hướng đại hào trong rương hành lý loạn xạ nhét đồ vật.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy cái rương đi đến cửa trước chỗ mặc cái thứ nhất giày lại ở trong lòng đếm thầm ba mươi giây đang muốn cúi người buộc lại một cái khác giày dây giày lúc sau lưng mới vang lên người tiếng bước chân.

Trong dự liệu bị kéo hướng phía sau ngã vào quen thuộc ôm ấp, trừ lần này đưa tay rõ ràng mang lên một tia thăm dò tính cùng thu càng chặt hơn bên ngoài, cùng dĩ vãng mỗi lần trước cửa nhà phổ thông phân biệt trước đó backhug không có bất kỳ cái gì phân biệt. Ấm áp hơi thở vẩy tại trần trụi trên da mang đến trận trận ngứa, chôn tại trên cổ đầu nhẹ nhàng run rẩy đem Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo cho thấm ướt.

Luận nhẫn tâm, đến cùng Khương Daniel hay là quá mềm lòng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật là nhẫn tâm."

"Đúng, không sai."

Đây là thật lâu trầm mặc về sau đoạn thứ nhất đối thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể xoay chuyển qua đối mặt Khương Daniel, Daniel cúi đầu ý đồ dùng tóc mái che lấp bộ mặt không chịu làm cho đối phương nhìn thấy nét mặt của mình, môi mím chặt bại lộ cõi lòng.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu xích lại gần nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn, từ chẳng biết lúc nào giao ác đầu ngón tay bắt đầu một đường chậm rãi hướng lên cho đến ấm áp gương mặt, vốn lại cố ý tại cọ qua khóe môi lúc đột nhiên trùng điệp cắn một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm nhận được Khương Daniel thân thể bởi vì đột nhiên tới đau đớn mà căng cứng một chút, dính nước mắt gò má là râm đãng, mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi ướt sũng tiến đụng vào đáy lòng của hắn.

"Thế nhưng là ngươi thích, không phải sao."

"Chúng ta lẫn nhau liền nên lẫn nhau dây dưa."

"Nhưng là dừng ở đây."

1

Sau đó đích thật là "Dừng ở đây".

Lần nữa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm là tại bệnh viện phòng bệnh, chỉ có thể cách một tầng thủy tinh thật dầy dùng ánh mắt miêu tả cái kia đạo quen thuộc hình dáng, từ trơn bóng cái trán hướng phía dưới che qua mang theo trong suốt mặt nạ bộ mặt, thẳng tắp kéo dài đến sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến, xoang mũi bị đầy tràn nước khử trùng khí tức kích thích .

Một bên dụng cụ bên trên huỳnh lục đường cong chậm rãi chập trùng, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là ngũ quan xinh xắn tại cái này yên tĩnh thời điểm nhìn xem lộ ra càng thêm yếu ớt, như cái búp bê đồng dạng, là tái nhợt, lồng ngực chập trùng nhỏ bé phải phảng phất là mắt người sinh ra ảo giác.

Khương Daniel liền mỗi ngày như thế trông coi, từ chỉ có thể cách pha lê quan sát từ đằng xa cho đến mình có thể ngồi tại đối phương bên người chậm rãi nắm chặt người lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay. Hắn cũng không biết nói cái gì cho phải, ngẫu nhiên dùng tay nhỏ tâm địa đi đâm đâm kia ba viên nốt ruồi, càng nhiều thời điểm liền ngoan ngoãn ngồi, dưới ánh mặt trời lâm vào giấc ngủ.

Người loại sinh vật này thật là rất kỳ quái, lúc trước trong đầu toàn là đối phương không tốt, cãi lộn là cũng cảm thấy đương nhiên. Đến loại thời điểm này trong đầu lại còn lại chỉ có ngọt ngào từng li từng tí, nhìn cái gì đều là tốt, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu lọn tóc kia túm hắn thử đi thử lại đồ cũng không thể ấn xuống tóc đều là tốt.

"Ung Ung --. Ung Ung --?"

"Chúng ta lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu có được hay không?"

Sau đó đích thật là lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại, tại mọi người ngừng thở đồng thời chậm rãi dùng sức phun ra một cái tiếu dung, dù cho cảm giác cái này hào thật lớn khí lực, phối hợp với sắc mặt tái nhợt cũng cũng không tính tươi đẹp. Hắn nhớ kỹ tất cả mọi người, duy chỉ có quên Khương Daniel, đem cái này tồn tại xóa phải không còn một mảnh, ánh mắt bên trong đều là mê mang.

"Đây là ngươi người yêu a, "

Mọi người như thế hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức giải thích, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt lóe lên kinh hoảng cùng vì vậy mà nắm chặt cái chăn tay hay là đều nhói nhói Khương Daniel ánh mắt, thế là đổi lấy tất cả đều là đối với mình tiếc hận ánh mắt cùng các loại thở dài.

"Không sao, có lẽ chỉ là tính tạm thời mà thôi, nhất thời nhớ không ra thì sao thôi. Để hắn nghỉ ngơi nhiều sẽ đi."

Cuối cùng rời khỏi phòng bệnh Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng kéo cửa lên, thuận tiện triệt hạ khóe môi kia tia gượng ép tiếu dung, không còn dám hướng trong phòng bệnh cái kia đạo gầy yếu cái bóng lại nhiều liếc mắt một cái, trốn bán sống bán chết.

Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định rời đi.

Đến xuất viện mới thôi, hắn vẫn không thể đối vị này thường xuyên đến xem hắn "Người yêu" sinh ra bất luận cái gì hồi ức, dù cho Khương Daniel cùng những người khác rất cố gắng, nhưng đây chính là là thượng thiên an bài lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu đi. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy rất thật có lỗi, khẳng định có cái gì ra sai, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ hai người cứ như vậy miễn cưỡng tiếp tục cùng một chỗ, cho nên hắn quyết định đem đồ vật đều dời xa.

Vừa mở ra hai người đã từng cùng thuê phòng cửa vào mắt cảnh tượng cũng không sạch sẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhíu nhíu mày, treo trên tường bức to lớn hai người chụp ảnh chung, cười đến xán lạn, chỉ là đáng tiếc bồi nó pha lê bên trên nứt cái lỗ.

Không khó tưởng tượng trước lúc này xảy ra chuyện gì.

Khương Daniel cũng cứ như vậy lần nữa ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem hắn thu dọn đồ đạc, đem mình cố gắng rút vào nửa sập mềm mại bên trong, ánh mắt lộ ra mỏi mệt. Không có bất kỳ cái gì cãi lộn, bầu không khí tĩnh phải có chút xấu hổ, cũng sẽ không còn có cãi lộn.

Nhưng tại trời chiều lấy đi cuối cùng một tia dư huy trước đó hắn bỗng nhiên đứng dậy tiến lên từ Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau ôm lấy hắn, trong ngực người rõ ràng cứng đờ để Khương Daniel nhịn không được đem tay thu càng chặt hơn. Tính là phương thức giống nhau, hắn lần nữa thấm ướt Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo.

Được ăn cả ngã về không.

"Cùng đi với ta lữ hành đi."

"Xem như một lần cuối cùng quấn lấy ngươi, nếu quả thật không có cách nào nhớ lại, ta liền triệt để từ bỏ."

2

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình đáp ứng việc này thuộc về nhất thời xúc động.

Trong lòng bỗng nhiên dâng lên thương cảm khiến cho hắn vô ý thức đối Khương Daniel trả lời một cái "Tốt", cũng là hiện tại lúng túng đầu nguồn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở ghế phụ gãi gãi cái cằm lại xoa xoa con mắt, đối đích đến của chuyến này hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Khương Daniel sớm tại hai, ba năm trước mình kiểm tra đến bằng lái, thế là cũng không cần lại mỗi ngày phiền phức người yêu đưa đón chính mình. Hai cái ngày càng bận rộn người nho nhỏ gặp nhau liền bị mỗi ngày khác biệt nhật trình bao phủ lại, thường thường một cái khi về nhà một cái khác hoặc là chính là còn chưa có trở lại, hoặc là chính là đã ngủ.

Có lẽ là cảm thấy đối phương nhàm chán, Khương Daniel mở ra radio nghĩ thả điểm âm nhạc buông lỏng một chút bầu không khí, bên tai bờ vang lên chính là «c loser ».

Còn không tới kịp thu hồi tay tại không trung rõ ràng trì trệ, tại đối phương hỏi ý ánh mắt hạ luống cuống làm bộ hoạt động hai lần đốt ngón tay một lần nữa nắm chặt tay lái. Tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này cũng không có rất để ý, nhẹ giọng hừ lên nâng má một lần nữa nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ phi tốc chớp tắt cảnh sắc, Khương Daniel chỉ dám dùng khóe mắt quét nhìn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi vụng trộm nhìn hắn.

"Chúng ta muốn đi đâu?"

"Gia Bình. Tại đỉnh núi có một tiệm cơm Tây, nơi đó là cảnh sắc cùng đồ ăn đều rất không tệ, ta nghĩ ngươi sẽ thích."

Nơi đó là bọn hắn lần đầu hẹn hò địa điểm, trước kia là Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn hắn đến, về sau cũng đã tới hai ba lần. Ra ngoài trước đó kinh nghiệm, Khương Daniel sớm liền đặt trước tốt trong phòng bàn ăn, hắn cũng không muốn kiên trì cùng côn trùng ở bên ngoài nhiều đến chút tiếp xúc thân mật, mà lại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thích trùng.

Như vậy hiện tại có phải là cũng coi như lần thứ nhất đâu? Lần thứ nhất mang Ung Thánh Hựu tới. Khương Daniel đem xe ngừng tốt về sau âm thầm hít thở sâu một hơi, một bên người ngược lại là nhịn không được, xe vừa dừng hẳn kéo được rồi tay sát về sau liền vội vàng giải dây an toàn chạy xuống xe đi, "Cảm thụ không khí mới mẻ ôm ấp", chỉ lưu Daniel một mình trong xe khẩn trương đến đem môi cắn lại cắn.

Ý mặt cùng pizza, còn có nguyên nhân chấm mật ong mà có vẻ hơi sáng lóng lánh ngọt mềm bánh nướng xốp. Ung Thánh Hựu học sinh tiểu học khẩu vị là thật cảm thấy lớn thỏa mãn, liền nhịn không được lại nhiều hít một hơi chanh nước ngọt, dùng ống hút đi khuấy động vụn băng, nhìn xem giọt nước hoãn lại chén bích chậm rãi trượt xuống lưu lại trong suốt vết tích, còn có khí ngâm lung lay phù lên về sau "Bá" một chút bể nát bộ dáng.

Khương Daniel một bên chôn cái đầu một bên vụng trộm ngẩng đầu nhìn người có chút ngây thơ hành vi. Ung Thánh Hựu quai hàm bị bánh nướng xốp điền nâng lên một cái vòng tròn nhuận độ cong, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh. Hắn đã bao lâu không có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ dạng này ra ăn xong rồi? Bình thường ở nhà cũng thật lâu không có cùng một chỗ ăn, hai người cũng dần dần có khuynh hướng riêng phần mình đem chắc bụng vấn đề qua loa giải quyết về sau tiêu tốn bó lớn thời gian đến ngủ bù.

Tại cùng bánh nướng xốp đấu tranh sau một hồi lâu Ung Thánh Hựu liền thèm bên trên dâu tây bánh gatô, mềm mại trơn nhẵn cảm giác khiến người không khỏi thỏa mãn phải nheo lại con ngươi. Khương Daniel vô ý thức đưa tay dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng xóa đi người khóe môi dính vào bơ, lại không ngần ngại chút nào thu tay lại dùng đầu lưỡi liếm đi điểm này ngọt ngào, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới có chút lấy lại tinh thần đem nóng lên gương mặt đừng đi sang một bên.

Đối phương động tác tự nhiên phải phảng phất mới giữa hai người cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra, phảng phất mình không có mất trí nhớ qua.

Trong lòng không biết tính sao đột nhiên có chút cảm giác khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu ho nhẹ hai tiếng liền liễm trên mặt trong lúc lơ đãng nổi lên ý cười, lấy khăn tay lại tinh tế lau một lần khóe môi. Khương Daniel cũng bị bỗng nhiên dâng lên xấu hổ làm cho như ngồi bàn chông, đành phải cuối cùng hỏi ý hai lần về sau liền đứng dậy đi trước tính tiền.

Chờ hai người đến Busan thời điểm trời đã đen, mặt trăng là tinh tế cong cong một đạo, lại bị mây che giấu sắc bén góc cạnh, mông lung thanh lãnh, chỉ lưu một viên Cô Tinh ở bên cạnh ở trên tấm màn đen rõ ràng lấp lóe xuyết.

Khương Daniel đem xe ngừng tại bờ biển bên cạnh, ẩm ướt gió biển liền lôi cuốn tanh nồng khí tức đánh tới, thành thị đèn đuốc xa xa trên mặt biển chiếu đến. Ung Thánh Hựu trên xe ngủ một hồi lâu, cảm nhận được xe dừng lại động thái mới sưng mặt lên gò má miễn cưỡng đem mí mắt xốc lên một đường nhỏ, cổ cùng bả vai bởi vì chính mình cơ hồ một mực là bảo trì nghiêng ngủ nguyên nhân mà có chút đau nhức.

Tại sau khi xuống xe Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi mấy cái lưng mỏi mới miễn miễn cưỡng lên tinh thần đến, xoa xoa con mắt miễn cưỡng dựa tại trên cửa xe đem Khương Daniel bóng lưng nhìn qua. Kia bên trong bao hàm lấy chính là hắn nói không nên lời cô đơn, rộng rãi lại ấm áp.

Khương Daniel đứng trong chốc lát mới đưa thu suy nghĩ lại đến, gãi đầu một cái quay đầu ngượng ngùng đối người cười cười lộ ra thỏ răng, không nói lời gì liền túm Ung Thánh Hựu đến một bên cửa hàng giá rẻ đi mua hai túi đồ ăn vặt, hai chi hương thảo kem ly, một người một chi. Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo cước bộ của hắn cũng không hỏi muốn đi đâu, chuyên tâm bộ dáng cùng kem ly đấu tranh, nhưng cũng nghe Khương Daniel ở bên tai mình nói liên miên lải nhải rất nhiều liên quan tới Busan sự tình.

"Nếu như nhớ không lầm Busan là cố hương của ngươi? Đêm nay. . ."

"Đúng, bất quá chúng ta đêm nay không đi nhà ta."

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng nhăn lại lông mày tranh thủ thời gian dừng bước thêm một câu, hắn biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu đang lo lắng cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cho phép sững sờ.

". . . Hả?"

"Ta tại phụ cận thuê phòng ở, đêm nay không đi nhà ta ở. Mặc dù mướn phòng ở ở không gian không lớn, nhưng nó có sân thượng, có thể nhìn thấy núi cùng biển, nhất là thích hợp nhìn cảnh đêm."

Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Khương Daniel lại nghiêm túc bổ sung một câu.

"Ngủ vấn đề Thánh Hựu ca cũng không cần lo lắng, mặc dù phòng ngủ chỉ có một gian, nhưng là có hai tấm giường, tách ra ngủ."

3

"Ngươi nói, chúng ta là tại sao biết?"

Lấy bầu trời đêm vì đỉnh, hai người so với trong phòng càng thích đợi tại bên ngoài, dứt khoát tại trên sân thượng trải khối tấm thảm, lại ở giữa bày mấy bao vừa mua đồ ăn vặt, giống như ăn cơm dã ngoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại trải tốt trên thảm đem một cái tay gối tại đầu đằng sau có chút hạp lên con ngươi, một cái tay khác lại hướng miệng bên trong đưa một mảnh khoai tây chiên. Khương Daniel đối đột nhiên đánh tới vấn đề ngược lại là có chút xấu hổ, an tĩnh dùng tay chi cái đầu đem nằm ở một bên chợp mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy.

"Nói thật. . Hắc hắc hắc hắc hắc. . . Có chút ngượng ngùng."

"Ừm? Thế nào."

Khương Daniel đem không tự giác ở giữa đã rối bời tóc xoa loạn hơn, nhếch môi có chút đắng buồn bực, cứ như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu lòng hiếu kỳ tính là hoàn toàn bị cong lên, liền cũng chi thân thể chuyển qua nghiêm túc đem Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm.

"Là ta trước, bắt đầu trước đã cảm thấy ca rất suất khí mới nghĩ phải biết, nhưng lúc ấy bắt chuyện phương thức có chút lão thổ. . . Trước kia còn là tiểu lưu manh thời điểm, nhiễm phấn hồng tóc, ở trường học phụ cận quán bar gặp phải ca."

"Ca ở trường học nhân khí nhưng cao, bởi vì dáng dấp đẹp trai, cũng rất hài hước, chọc cho chung quanh một đống nữ hài tử đều cười khanh khách. Ta liền cùng những người khác đánh cược nói mình chịu nhất định có thể bắt chuyện thành công."

"Sau đó thì sao? Ngươi làm sao cùng ta bắt chuyện?"

"Trận kia không học tốt, trên thân thăm dò gói thuốc lá. . . Bất quá cũng không có hút qua mấy lần! Gặp phải ca về sau cũng không có chạm qua! !"

Sợ Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu lầm, Khương Daniel hai tay khoa tay lấy giải thích thêm vài câu, sau đó đột nhiên con mắt liền có chút ướt át.

"Ta nói, "

"Ha ha, soái ca, có thể mượn cái hộp quẹt à."

"Sau đó ca liền cười nữa! Làm cho ta quái ngượng ngùng mau thoát đi hiện trường, đằng sau gặp nhau liền nhiều hơn."

Khương Daniel hút hút cái mũi lại xông người le lưỡi, mãnh hít một hơi về sau đem vọt tới một nửa sinh lý tính nước muối cho cưỡng ép nghẹn trở về, đầu xoay đi một bên không có để người phát hiện dị dạng. Lần nữa hồi tưởng lại chưa từng nghĩ đã là chuyện xa xôi như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nghe xong phi thường không tử tế thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, trong lòng không hiểu cảm thấy dạng này đần độn thật đúng là chỉ có gia hỏa này mới có thể nói được. Nhưng là những vật này hiện tại cũng chỉ thuộc về Khương Daniel một người, cũng thuộc về "Trước kia" Ung Thánh Hựu, mình bây giờ tựa như người đứng xem.

Bất quá tại tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi đến Khương Daniel làm sao tỏ tình thời điểm Khương Daniel liền im miệng không nói, chỉ là cười lắc lắc đầu nói câu "Đây là bí mật" liền kết thúc.

Đằng sau hai người lại đứt quãng trò chuyện không ít sự tình trước kia, kỳ thật cũng không tính là trò chuyện, chỉ vẫn như cũ là Ung Thánh Hựu đơn phương đặt câu hỏi, sau đó Khương Daniel trả lời. Khương Daniel cũng muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng có muốn hay không cái gì, bất quá chạm đến đối phương đáy mắt mờ mịt về sau liền đem lời nói ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn về đáy lòng.

Trò chuyện rất lâu, ban ngày lại giày vò lâu như vậy, chỉ đơn giản sau khi rửa mặt hai người liền ngẫu nhiên tuyển giường ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu giường ở cạnh cửa sổ một bên. Hai người lẫn nhau đạo ngủ ngon không bao lâu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền ngủ mất, Khương Daniel một người trên giường trằn trọc thật lâu, cuối cùng nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng xuất thần.

Ánh trăng lúc này ngược lại là xuyên thấu qua màn cửa chiếu vào, ngân bạch nhàn nhạt che đầy đất, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hình dáng cho nhẹ nhàng phác hoạ ra đến, theo bình ổn hô hấp chậm rãi chập trùng.

Hắn vừa gầy.

Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên người màu trắng T-Shirt hơi có chút lớn, đem rõ ràng xương cốt hiển lộ ra, trên lưng kia phiến phảng phất chấn lấy mỏng cánh muốn bay hồ điệp, Khương Daniel từng hôn qua. Bóng loáng tinh tế xúc cảm phảng phất như cũ lưu lại tại đầu ngón tay hạ, dọc theo xương sống một tiết một tiết lan tràn lên phía trên, lặng lẽ hỗn hợp mồ hôi.

Lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm là bị tiếng sấm kinh hãi, Daniel vô ý thức lập tức từ trên giường ngồi dậy thời điểm liếc thấy thấy đối diện trên giường đã co lên một đoàn.

"Ung Ung?"

Khương Daniel đưa tay đi chọc chọc, là hắn biết, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn rất sợ sét đánh, nhìn thấy đối phương cẩn thận từng li từng tí từ chăn mền đoàn bên trong hai mắt lúc nhịn không được thở dài.

"Đến đây đi, Thánh Hựu ca."

"Niel ở chỗ này đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là còn chút do dự, bất quá tại tiếng sấm lần nữa nương theo lấy bạch quang xuất hiện thời điểm liền ôm chăn mền co lại đến Khương Daniel cái giường kia đi lên. Khương Daniel đem người ôm vào trong ngực về sau liền đưa tay nhẹ nhàng che lại lỗ tai hắn, lại nhẹ nhàng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán lưu lại nhẹ nhàng một nụ hôn.

"Ngủ đi, ta ở."

4

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc sau đã là giữa trưa.

Từ khi khôi phục sau khi tỉnh lại hắn lại luôn là mất ngủ hoặc là nửa đêm bừng tỉnh, cái này ngủ một giấc đắc ý bên ngoài an ổn, chóp mũi phảng phất còn quanh quẩn lấy người ấm áp mật đào khí tức, ánh nắng chiếu tại trên hai gò má có chút tê ngứa, bên người vị trí đã không.

Ung Thánh Hựu mộng lấy ngồi một hồi lâu mới đưa tay xử lý mình rối bời tóc trán, bằng vào xúc cảm hắn liền có thể tưởng tượng trên đầu tổ chim cảnh quan là bực nào hùng vĩ. Khương Daniel hẳn là ra ngoài làm gì, gọi mấy âm thanh cũng không ai ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền duỗi người một cái đi trước rửa mặt.

Khương Daniel dẫn theo đồ ăn trở về thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại đối trong phòng kiểu cũ TV đâm đâm điểm điểm, nghiên cứu hơn nửa ngày cũng không thể mở ra. Bất quá so với lão TV, hay là đồ ăn hương khí càng có lực hấp dẫn, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền không nói một lời ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn ăn, như thằng bé con giống như.

Nói thật Khương Daniel vốn là nghĩ tự mình động thủ, bất quá tại hắn thất bại lãng phí hết hai cái trứng gà về sau liền tương đương thức thời từ bỏ, xuyên thấu qua vàng nhạt sa chất màn cửa chui vào quang đem phòng thất dùng màu ấm điều lấp đầy dáng vẻ lộ ra tương đương ấm áp. Ấm áp sữa đậu nành thêm nửa muôi đường, tại chỉ toàn bạch trong chén bốc lên một chút màu trắng hơi nước, là Ung Thánh Hựu thích.

Cho dù là tại ban ngày, phía ngoài cảnh trí nhìn xem cũng không kém, bầu trời là trong suốt màu lam, cây anh đào đã kết lên không ít nụ hoa, không khỏi làm người đối tương lai như Xuy Tuyết mỹ cảnh cùng dùng mềm non màu hồng lát thành con đường sinh lòng chờ mong, nghĩ như vậy liền cảm giác ngay cả thổi qua thanh phong đều tại cào phát đáy lòng mềm mại.

"Daniel, ngươi biết 'Hoa bè 'Là cái gì sao?"

Bị người hỏi nghe được câu này rõ ràng sững sờ, lấy lại tinh thần về sau tranh thủ thời gian sờ mũi một cái kéo ra một cái không có ý tứ khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Ừm? Không biết. Nó. . Làm sao rồi?"

"Có cơ hội nhất định phải đi nhìn, rất đẹp."

"Nhưng ca còn chưa nói là cái gì đây."

Bị nhắc nhở về sau Ung Thánh Hựu cũng học được nghịch ngợm xông đối phương le lưỡi nói câu "Đến lúc đó ngươi liền sẽ biết", sau đó tiếp tục nhìn về phía xa xa cảnh. Khương Daniel đáy mắt vừa mới dấy lên hi vọng đột nhiên mà trở nên ảm đạm, giờ phút này hiển hiện trong đầu không ngừng phát lại kia đoạn đối thoại phảng phất liền phát sinh tại mới.

"Daniel, ngươi biết 'Hoa bè 'Là cái gì sao?"

"Ừm? Không biết. Nó. . Làm sao rồi?"

"Nhưng thật ra là đến từ Nhật Bản thuyết pháp. Mùa xuân tiến đến về sau hoa anh đào cánh hoa theo gió bay lả tả, rơi ở trên mặt nước giống như hoa anh đào làm thành bè gỗ, thuận dòng phiêu lưu, cái này liền gọi là 'Hoa bè '."

"Đầu cành, không trung, cuối cùng cần rơi, đều hoa anh đào."

"Có cơ hội nhất định phải cùng đi xem."

"Tốt ----."

Lúc đó Khương Daniel cố ý đem âm cuối kéo phải thật dài, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo liền không buông tay, còn thừa cơ giở trò xấu bóp bên trên hai thanh. Ung Thánh Hựu liền tượng trưng trừng tròng mắt làm ra sinh khí bộ dáng chụp hắn hai lần, lại như cũ tùy theo hắn làm loạn.

Lúc này Khương Daniel vội vàng trở về nhà dùng lòng bàn tay lung tung lau rơi kém chút tại mặt người trước liền muốn rơi ra đến nước mắt, nghe bên ngoài gọi tên hắn thanh âm một lần nữa đối Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên tiếu dung. Hắn còn có tốt mấy nơi muốn mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi, mặc dù hiện tại trong đại não rối bời nghĩ không tốt đến cùng đi đâu. Bất quá không bao lâu Daniel liền hút hút cái mũi một lần nữa ra phòng đối Ung Thánh Hựu vẫy tay ra hiệu chờ chút xuất phát, sau đó đi trước đem xe khởi động.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn đối gấu nhỏ tình hữu độc chung, đầu giường bày to to nhỏ nhỏ mấy cái, liền ngay cả vệ áo đều có mang gấu nhỏ đồ án. Cùng một chỗ một năm kinh hỉ địa điểm ước hẹn Khương Daniel tuyển Tế Châu đảo gấu Teddy nhà bảo tàng, trong dự liệu chính là đại thành công, cho nên về sau bọn hắn cũng lại tới đến mấy lần, liền vì nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ « bữa tối cuối cùng ».

Trên đường đi Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là cảm thán đến mấy lần "Tế Châu đảo thật thật nhiều cam quýt cây", đối đầu này qua lại rất nhiều lần đường cái cũng hoàn toàn một chút ấn tượng cũng không có, chỉ là tại cuối cùng đến mục đích thời điểm kinh ngạc há to miệng, vô ý thức hoan hô liền bổ nhào qua treo tại Khương Daniel trên thân, hại đối phương một cái lảo đảo kém chút liền muốn đổ xuống.

Dù cho ký ức thanh không một lần nữa Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mười phần dễ dàng giơ lên môi tuyển ra lần này trong lòng của hắn top 1, « bữa tối cuối cùng ». Nghe được "Cuối cùng" hai chữ Khương Daniel không khỏi ở trong lòng lặng lẽ thở dài, thượng thiên hay là tranh thủ thời gian bỏ qua cho hắn đi, mình cái này cũng đúng là sau cùng giãy dụa, bất quá xem ra kiếm lấy kiếm lấy liền giãy dụa bất động.

Nhìn xem đại cẩu chó rõ ràng cúi khóe mắt Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không biết làm sao cấm ở âm thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình đến cùng nói sai cái gì, nhưng vẫn là thức thời tranh thủ thời gian quấn đi sang một bên làm bộ đối lối ra bên cạnh gấu Teddy điêu khắc có phần cảm thấy hứng thú, dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc trộm hai mắt xác nhận tâm tình đối phương hơi tốt đi một chút về sau liền gấp rút lấy Daniel đi hạ một cái địa điểm.

Bất quá cân nhắc đến vấn đề thời gian Khương Daniel hay là trước mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi phụ cận tiệm ăn nhanh giải quyết muộn cơm, ly lớn Cocacola đi băng, Hamburger phải có hai tầng chi sĩ. Sắc trời đen về sau tìm đến trước đó đặt khách sạn vào ở. Ung Thánh Hựu trước rửa mặt, Khương Daniel liền nằm ở trên giường các loại, trên trần nhà thiếp hoa lệ xốc nổi kiểu dáng Châu Âu cung đình gió tường giấy, đồ án màu vàng óng cùng màu nâu ngọn nguồn, tại Khương Daniel trong lòng quay quanh thành một đoàn đay rối.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đi ra Khương Daniel đã ngủ, hô hấp nhàn nhạt, miệng bên trong không biết tại huyên thuyên thứ gì chuyện hoang đường, quai hàm phình lên. Bộ dạng này thật sự là đáng yêu cực, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đưa tay đi đâm đâm người mềm mại hai gò má, tại chạm đến một nháy mắt lại phảng phất như giật điện thu tay lại.

Mình đang làm gì việc ngốc đâu?

Đem bỗng nhiên khẩn trương đến cũng nhanh nhảy ra yết hầu trái tim nhấn về lồng ngực về sau Ung Thánh Hựu xuất thần lại chăm chú nhìn một hồi lâu, đây chính là hắn người yêu? Như đứa bé con đồng dạng, nhưng mỗi một tấc đều một mực xâm chiếm lấy trong lòng chỗ sâu nhất không gian. Đưa ở trước ngực tay chẳng biết lúc nào đã chăm chú thu nắm, đốt ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức mà có chút trắng bệch, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị nước mắt liền từ trong hốc mắt lăn xuống.

Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đều chỉ làm thở dài một tiếng.

5

Lữ trình sau cùng một trạm là N Seoul tháp.

Khương Daniel giày vò thật lâu một đoạn thời gian mới đặt trước đến đêm nay Seoul tháp cao tầng n. GRIL pháp thức xử lý vị trí, nói cho đúng từ lữ trình bắt đầu bắt đầu từ ngày đó liền đã nghĩ kỹ bữa tối cuối cùng ở đây, ai, lại là bữa tối cuối cùng. Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người này thời thời khắc khắc, cơ hồ mỗi câu lời nói đều ngậm lấy thâm ý, nhưng hắn một chút cũng đoán không hiểu.

Năm đó đến thời điểm hai người trong tay cũng không tính là quá dư dả, nhưng là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tại cao nhất địa phương nắm tay nhìn năm mới diễm hỏa, tấm màn đen bên trong kéo ra liên tiếp chói lọi chói mắt lốp bốp, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay tại Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay lành lạnh rụt lại, thỉnh thoảng bấm tay gãi gãi hắn lòng bàn tay.

Đám người chung quanh hưng phấn mà ồn ào, Khương Daniel trong mắt lại chỉ dung hạ được Ung Thánh Hựu một người bên cạnh nhan, ngày thường sắc bén góc cạnh bị ánh lửa phản chiếu nhu hòa. Tại 0 điểm chuông tiếng vang lên thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu về đầu, thế là hai người đôi môi tướng che, ôn nhu mà trân quý mút lấy đối phương trên đầu lưỡi kia một chút xíu ngọt. Khương Daniel có thể rõ ràng thoáng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phiếm hồng trong tai, cùng so phồn tinh còn muốn mê người kia ba viên nốt ruồi.

Người trước mắt tức người trong lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel đối diện nâng má, phòng ăn chậm rãi xoay tròn lấy. Seoul cảnh đêm liền ở bên người lưu chuyển, màu lam ấm áp màu quýt đèn đuốc hình thành vi diệu mà mê người so sánh, trong chén rượu đỏ hiện ra vừa đúng uyển chuyển quang trạch, hoa hồng tướng xuyết.

Bên tai âm nhạc thư giãn chảy xuôi, dương cầm giai điệu từng tiếng đều trừ tiếng lòng, đại khái là nghĩ đến một lần cuối cùng, hai người đều mặc âu phục, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại mới phát hiện mình âu phục kỳ thật cùng đối phương là tình lữ khoản ---- muốn nói lời, mình tràn đầy một tủ quần áo quần áo kỳ thật cơ bản tất cả đều là tình lữ khoản.

Quả nhiên nơi này rộng cho thỏa đáng bình là có nguyên nhân, đồ ăn mới vừa vào miệng Khương Daniel liền không nhịn được phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn than thở, xem ra không có tuyển sai chỗ, hắn biết loại vật này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ rất thích, giương mắt lúc vừa vặn nhìn thấy đối phương trên mặt cười yếu ớt cũng hoàn mỹ chứng thực điểm này.

Bất quá tình trạng có chút buồn cười, ho nhẹ hai tiếng về sau Khương Daniel liền đem mình đĩa cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đổi chỗ một chút ---- gia hỏa này quả nhiên vẫn là đối bò bít tết không có cách nào. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua trong mâm bị chỉnh tề cắt thành khối nhỏ thịt có chút xấu hổ, ngược lại là Khương Daniel đã không ngần ngại chút nào tiếp lấy thúc đẩy.

Hai cá nhân khẩu vị từ trước đến nay tương khế, cho nên trao đổi cũng sẽ không có cái gì trở ngại. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không biết sao có chút cảm giác khó chịu, bất quá cũng nói tiếng cám ơn tiếp tục hưởng dụng.

Tinh không rất nhanh liền ôn nhu vẩy mở.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này còn là lần đầu tiên cùng Khương Daniel yên tĩnh không nói lấy sử dụng hết bữa ăn, hai người mang tâm sự riêng, bất quá tướng cố vấn thời điểm vẫn có thể lộ ra một cái mỉm cười tới dỗ dành đối phương. Hắn phải thừa nhận, ở chung bất quá hai ba cái tuần lễ, nhưng lưu lại ngấn tựa như hắn trên ngón vô danh sớm đã vô pháp đánh tan chiếc nhẫn dấu vết.

Hắn không khỏi nhớ tới trước đó đã nghe qua cố sự, một cái ngoại quốc nam nhân ở thủ thuật mất trí nhớ về sau lần nữa tỉnh lại nhìn thấy thê tử của mình, đối câu hỏi đầu tiên của nàng chính là "Ngươi thật là tốt nhìn, cưới được ngươi người nhất định rất hạnh phúc" . Như vậy nếu như hết thảy đều lại đến, ta nhất định vẫn là sẽ lần nữa yêu ngươi.

Ta nhất định vẫn là sẽ lần nữa yêu ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi hút hút cái mũi, lần này là Khương Daniel gần như si mê nhìn qua cảnh sắc bên ngoài, dài mà quyển vểnh lông mi nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt hiện ra trên đời nhất ánh sáng ôn nhu.

"Như vậy dừng ở đây đi. Cũng tạ ơn ca một mực tùy theo ta quấn, về sau đại khái chúng ta sẽ không lại thấy."

Khương Daniel mở miệng trước, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút.

"Kỳ thật cùng ngươi cùng đi ra chơi ta cũng rất vui vẻ, cũng không tồn tại bị quấn loại ý nghĩ này. Ta mới là phải cám ơn ngươi."

"Ca ca biết ta thích ngươi a?"

"... Ân."

"Như vậy, gặp lại nha."

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cáo biệt về sau Khương Daniel đưa mắt nhìn hắn bên trên tắc xi, ở trong màn đêm đứng một hồi lâu, trong lòng vẫn là đổ đắc hoảng, mình có lẽ cần khóc còn lớn hơn một trận đến vỡ đê, nhưng là ánh mắt hắn lại khô khốc cực kì. Trên đường tình lữ tay hoan thanh tiếu ngữ tại chung quanh hắn hình thành một cái vắng vẻ vòng, khắp không mục đích bồi hồi trong chốc lát về sau Khương Daniel một lần nữa leo lên Seoul tháp.

Mười sáu.

Ngày mười sáu tháng sáu là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ thời gian, bọn hắn cùng đi Seoul tháp bên trên treo khóa, tại từ trái hướng phải đếm được thứ mười sáu cây trên lan can. Khương Daniel tại lít nha lít nhít khóa bên trong tìm rất lâu, mới lật đến viên kia kim sắc hình trái tim khóa, phía trên khắc "Daniel&Ong", bên cạnh còn cần đen bút điểm bốn phía.

"Dạng này chính là chúng ta bốn khỏa nốt ruồi."

Trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến đắc ý, đưa tay đi điểm điểm Khương Daniel khóe mắt, bị Khương Daniel một thanh nắm thủ đoạn hôn lên đầu ngón tay, thậm chí còn ác liệt dùng lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu liền buồn bực xấu hổ rút về tay đem thấm ướt địa phương hướng Khương Daniel trên quần áo hung hăng phá một chút, không quên phụ tặng một cái mắt đao.

"Không biết xấu hổ không có nóng nảy! ! ! !"

Khương Daniel dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve viên kia khóa, lạnh buốt tiểu vật bị bóp ấm áp, chung quanh không biết ai chen một chút, tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh chất lỏng liền rơi ra. Ban đêm không khí càng thêm lạnh, thậm chí còn bắt đầu có phiêu mưa xu thế, Khương Daniel gắt gao cắn môi, cũng không quay đầu lại kho Hoàng chạy trốn.

"Chúng ta sẽ vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ, Niel."

6

knock, knock,,

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ vừa mở cửa liền gặp được ướt sũng một đoàn vật thể ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào, Khương Daniel đem mặt chôn nơi cánh tay ở giữa, chỉ lặng lẽ lộ ra một đôi mắt ủy khuất ba ba đem hắn nhìn thấy, nước mưa thuận tóc nhọn càng không ngừng hướng xuống giọt.

"Ca ca thật là xấu."

". . . Hả?"

"Ca ca nói thế nào không muốn Niel cũng không cần, "

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút cúi người dở khóc dở cười đem đại gia hỏa kéo lên đỡ lấy, Khương Daniel đúng lúc đó hắt cái xì hơi, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian lĩnh trở về phòng bên trong khoác cái khăn lông.

"Nói tạm biệt không phải Niel sao?"

"Đúng, cho nên hiện tại lại lần gặp gỡ."

Bị người dùng khăn mặt lau tóc Daniel hút hút cái mũi, không biết làm sao đột nhiên có chút lẽ thẳng khí hùng, đạt được quả nhiên là trên trán một cái bạo lật, Khương Daniel một tay lấy che khuất mặt khăn mặt vén lên liền trở lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm thật chặt ở.

"Ca ca, "

"... . Hả?"

"Ta nghĩ tới."

"Lại đến cũng tốt."

"Ta duy chỉ có không hi vọng chính là mình không có quan hệ gì với ngươi."

"Cho nên vô luận bao nhiêu lần, ta đều sẽ như thế nói."


	410. Chapter 410

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】 khoe khoang.

*ooc

Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người này thật sự là quá không vừa mắt, rõ ràng dáng dấp đẹp như thế lại vẫn cứ luôn là một bộ không nóng không lạnh bộ dáng, bạch phí hết túi da. Hết lần này tới lần khác mình cùng hắn cũng coi là cái gì "Trúc mã trúc mã" ? Nhà mình mẹ cũng bất công hắn, hứ, đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét.

"Ngươi xem người ta Thánh Hựu, dáng dấp cũng tuấn, tính cách cũng tốt, lúc này lại phải học sinh ba tốt. Các ngươi cùng nhau lớn lên, làm sao liền không học một ít người ta tốt?"

Đây là Khương mẫu thứ không biết bao nhiêu lượt tại sớm giờ cơm ở giữa xử Khương Daniel bên tai lải nhải Ung Thánh Hựu tốt, cắn răng liều mạng thở dài bộ dáng cảm giác liền kém không có đi sát vách đem người bắt cóc đi qua cho mình khi thân nhi tử.

Khương Daniel càng như vậy bị lải nhải càng không nghĩ học tập cho giỏi, tóc rối bời xách bên trên bao điêu khối bánh mì liền mập mờ hai câu ra cửa, vừa bành một tiếng đóng cửa đang muốn chạy vội, chỗ rẽ liền tiến đụng vào người khác trong ngực.

"Tê... ."

Ung Thánh Hựu che lấy bị đâm đến đau nhức cái cằm nhịn không được nhíu nhíu mày, vừa sáng sớm, cũng không phải nhanh đến trễ điểm, gia hỏa này làm gì chứ?

Khương Daniel nhìn qua rơi trên đất bánh mì ngược lại là trước một bước ủy khuất, khóe mắt cùng môi đều cúi, lúc đầu vừa liền bị người huấn qua một trận, kết quả mình bị huấn kẻ cầm đầu thế mà liền tại cái giờ này xuất hiện, cô không nói đến hắn đụng đau mình, làm sao có thể làm rơi bánh mì!

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi bồi ta bữa sáng! Bánh mì!"

"Đi. Chờ chút mua cho ngươi."

Như thế bình thản liền xong rồi? Lần này Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình càng khí, xem xét mình liền bị qua loa mà! Liên tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng chứa lên kia xóa cười tại Khương Daniel trong mắt đều chán ghét, tuyệt không mê người!

Cuối cùng một bên cắn "Vị bạn học này mời nhiều hơn hai mảnh dăm bông" sandwich một bên tức giận đem người nhìn xem cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ tiến phòng học Khương Daniel đồng học quyết định, mình muốn tìm tới có thể hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang đồ vật, để hắn cũng cảm thụ một chút ao ước cảm giác của mình!

Lập xong flag Khương Daniel càng sầu, hắn có cái gì tốt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang a... ? Học tập mình là không trông cậy vào, tên kia liền ngay cả trên mặt nốt ruồi đều hoàn mỹ, mình ngược lại là có một viên tại khóe mắt, nhưng người ta có ba viên? Quá mức, như thế quá phận nhất định phải chán ghét một chút.

Thực tại là tìm không thấy có thể khoe khoang, cứ thế Khương Daniel hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang phương hướng càng đổi càng kỳ quái.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Vừa mới ta chạy nhanh hơn ngươi."

"Ai, tại sao lại thu được lớp bên cạnh nữ sinh thư tình."

"Nhà ăn a di cho ta nhiều đánh hai khối thịt, hắc hắc."

"Ta giống như cao hơn ngươi một chút xíu!"

"Nay Thiên lão sư lên lớp điểm tên của ta, không có điểm ngươi."

"... Không phải là bởi vì ngươi ngủ gà ngủ gật à. . . ?"

"... ... Tóm lại lão sư chính là càng chú ý ta! Hừ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu hai ngày này mới là thật cảm thấy mình buồn bực tới cực điểm, Khương Daniel là trúng cái gì tà sao? Sẽ không phát sốt đi? Chẳng lẽ nói hắn rốt cục vẫn là tuổi còn trẻ liền ngốc rồi? Bất quá hắn nguyên lai liền ngốc không sững sờ trèo lên, hẳn là cũng không có gì ngu đần không gian phát triển đi?

Nghĩ như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu liền đưa tay tìm kiếm Khương Daniel cái trán, Khương Daniel chính cắn đầu bút suy nghĩ đề toán làm thế nào đâu, kết quả bị người đột nhiên động tác dọa đến kém chút từ vị trí bên trên nhảy dựng lên, ý thức được thất thố mới vừa rồi về sau khuôn mặt đằng liền toàn bộ đỏ thấu.

"A...! Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi làm gì chứ!"

Còn có ý thức, xem ra không có ngốc. Thao nát tâm Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học rốt cục âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Khương Daniel khoe khoang kế hoạch cứ như vậy phổ biến gần hai tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cũng bắt đầu quen thuộc, thái độ cũng càng ngày càng ôn hòa, bỏ không Khương Daniel một người ở nơi đó luồn lên nhảy xuống lấy cùng không khí giương mắt nhìn.

Gia hỏa này đến cùng ao ước không ao ước mình a? Khương đồng học thực tình cảm thấy cái này quả thực có thể trở thành thế kỷ này tốt nhất nan đề, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao liền bình tĩnh như vậy? Khẳng định là hắn ao ước nhưng là giả vờ như không thèm để ý! Đúng, khẳng định.

Bất quá riêng này a mình cảm thấy, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy không phải rất cam tâm, cuối cùng khẽ cắn môi rốt cục tại được an bài đến hai người tan học cùng một chỗ quét dọn vệ sinh thời điểm ngăn lại muốn đi lấy thanh lý công cụ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!"

"Ừm?"

"... Ngươi. Ngươi có hay không. . . ."

"Ừm? ? ?"

"Nhanh thừa nhận đi! Ngươi khoảng thời gian này khẳng định ao ước ta."

Không hiểu ra sao Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học gãi gãi cái cằm cũng quả thực là không có hiểu rõ Khương Daniel đồng học đang nói cái gì, gấp đến độ người mặt đỏ lên tại nguyên chỗ sụp đổ dậm chân, nâng lên quai hàm suy nghĩ hơn nửa ngày mới rốt cục biệt xuất một câu

"Ngươi ngay cả ta đang khoe khoang cũng không biết a! !"

"Phốc phốc... ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, đạt được quả nhiên là đối phương một cái buồn bực xấu hổ mắt đao, hợp lấy náo lâu như vậy gia hỏa này chính là nghĩ khoe khoang một chút mà thôi? Hại phải tự mình phí công lo lắng rất lâu, thật sự là, quá đáng yêu đi.

"Vậy ta cũng phải khoe khoang một chút."

Còn không có đợi Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng cổ áo liền đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu cho bắt được, bình thường nhìn xem luôn luôn gầy yếu người hiện tại ngược lại là khí lực đột nhiên lớn lên, nương theo lấy trước mắt đột nhiên phóng đại ba viên nốt ruồi đến chính là trên môi ấm áp xúc cảm, tách ra thời điểm tại trời chiều ấm quýt hạ dẫn ra tinh tế tơ bạc. Ung Thánh Hựu giảo hoạt đối Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái.

"Ta có ngươi."


	411. Chapter 411

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】Cherry.

"Anh đào."

". . . Nhanh một chút... Lại. . . Lại chạy nhanh một chút..."

Khương Daniel dọc theo đầu này mình đã sớm quen thuộc phải không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa bàn đá xanh cực nhanh hướng người kia chỗ ở chạy, gương mặt bởi vì vận động dữ dội mà sinh đỏ, miệng lớn thở phì phò cố gắng thử Tooker phục lồng ngực khuyết thiếu dưỡng khí sinh ra trận trận nhói nhói, hai cánh tay chăm chú đem hắn phá chậu hoa dịch vào trong ngực che chở, bên trong là một đoạn nho nhỏ nhánh, bốc lên nhu nhu nhược nhược trong gió theo người động tác mà không ngừng run run vài miếng xanh mới.

"... Tiên sinh, tiên sinh... ... ! !"

01.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, là cái cũng không quá sáng rỡ ngày xuân.

Đến từ mùa đông dư lạnh còn không có cởi tận, ngẫu nhiên phá đến gió vẫn có thể làm cho mặt người gò má hơi đau. Bởi vì ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc cho người ta quá mức mặt ủ mày chau ấn tượng cho nên tựa hồ liên tiếp vừa rút mầm nhánh đều có vẻ hơi hơi cúi. Mây tái nhợt nghiêm mặt thật dày che lấp đến tựa hồ mặt trời làm cái gì chuyện sai, một tia cũng không chịu mặc nó đem ánh nắng lộ ra tới. Bên cạnh bàn sách thả dùng lòng bàn tay vuốt ve hiện ra Hoàng hơi vểnh cạnh góc hồi lâu cũng không lật ra, cuối cùng có chút không đọc tiếp cho nổi.

So với giống tiểu trấn bên trên những hài tử khác đồng dạng tham gia náo nhiệt hắn càng thích mình ở trong nhà, bất quá quá mức sáng sủa thời gian chẳng bằng loại này hơi âm thời gian chọc hắn yêu thích, ánh nắng so với mưa móc đến nói tựa hồ quá mức ồn ào náo động một chút. Lúc này gác lại trong tay sách chỉ híp mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ một hồi tâm tư cũng vậy mà không có tồn tại phiêu hốt, chống đỡ cái cằm suy nghĩ một hồi lâu liền đứng dậy xoa xoa bởi vì ngồi quá lâu mà hơi run lên hai đầu gối thêm kiện áo mỏng cùng mẫu thân thông báo một tiếng ra cửa.

Giày hạ kịch răng cùng nhiễm một chút rêu bàn đá xanh tướng gõ phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, loại khí trời này không có mấy người ra đi dạo ngược lại là như hắn ý. Hai ngày trước mới có mưa cho nên trong không khí như cũ ướt át tràn ngập bùn đất cùng cỏ xanh hỗn tạp tạp lên tới tốt lắm nghe khí tức, hít sâu mấy ngụm liền lành lạnh đem phổi lấp đầy thế là tựa hồ cả người thân thể đều dễ dàng hơn, trù thu chim hót lọt vào tai cũng là không sai tiếng nhạc, có lẽ là lâu không có dạng này đi ra ngoài hào hứng mà quá mức say mê thế giới của mình nhất thời không quan sát vậy mà cùng người vừa tới đụng vào ngực.

Rơi lả tả trên đất anh đào.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi... !"

Cũng không lo được xoa xoa mình ửng đỏ hiện đau trán cùng chóp mũi Khương Daniel một kịp phản ứng liền vội vàng hướng người không ngừng chín mươi độ lớn cúi đầu ngồi xổm người xuống đi ý đồ hỗ trợ cho người ta nhặt nhặt lên, bất quá anh đào loại vật này vốn là non, đỏ đỏ phá trên mặt đất cùng bùn đất đến cái thân mật ôm tràn ra một chút nước. Tiểu bằng hữu cắn môi nhăn khuôn mặt nhỏ chính tại luống cuống lúc ngược lại là một đôi đẹp mắt tay trước ngả vào trước mặt hắn mở ra đến, ngón tay thon dài trắng nõn mà khớp xương rõ ràng, móng tay nên vừa cắt qua không bao lâu có vẻ hơi mượt mà.

"Không sao, ngươi là con cái nhà ai nha?"

Vô ý thức đem để tay nhập người tới lòng bàn tay lập tức liền bị nhẹ nhàng kéo lên, ấm áp bàn tay bao vây lấy hắn hơi hiện lạnh đầu ngón tay không hiểu câu lên trong lòng run sợ một hồi. Trầm thấp tiếng nói ngậm đường nhàn nhạt rơi vào đáy lòng khẽ vuốt, trầm mặc thật lâu rốt cục đang hỏi chuyện hạ cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngước mắt thời điểm liền một chút ngã vào đối phương đáy mắt ôn nhu đầm nước, cao thẳng mũi cùng mang theo ý cười dãn ra lông mày, trên trán toái phát bị nghịch ngợm gió thổi hơi loạn nhưng lại không mất mỹ cảm, gò má bên cạnh ba viên nốt ruồi tựa như tinh thần ở phía trên rơi hôn tản ra ánh sáng nhu hòa.

Nếu như trên đời thật sự có thần linh tồn ở đây, người trước mắt tuyệt đối là thứ nhất, không cho phép kẻ khác khinh nhờn.

Không hiểu thấu đỏ mặt mình ấp úng nhiều lần mới đem danh tự nói cho người kia, ngoài ý liệu đạt được cũng không phải là cái gì trách cứ, ngược lại hắn còn ngồi xổm xuống một bộ nghiêm túc bộ dáng an ủi từ bản thân tới. Quá phận đẹp mắt dung nhan hại hắn nhiều lần ý đồ đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi nhưng lại nhịn không được giương mắt liếc trộm, kết quả tự nhiên là vụng về lộ ra chân tướng bị người khóe mắt cong cong ý cười cho bắt được chân tướng.

"Ta họ Ung."

Đối với trước tiên mở miệng làm dịu giờ phút này xấu hổ điểm này thật là muốn cảm kích chết rồi, Khương Daniel vội vàng gật đầu đem cái này êm tai mà không thường gặp dòng họ cho nhớ tại trong đầu. Tiểu hài tử trong lòng cũng không ghét kia tiên sinh xoa nhẹ tóc mình động tác, ngược lại còn xa xỉ giờ khắc này có thể lâu một chút, ôn nhu lực đạo mang theo lòng bàn tay ấm áp làm cho tóc mai cọ qua gương mặt hơi có chút ngứa, cũng chỉ nháy mắt mấy cái liền không còn qua lưu ý thêm. Có đồ vật gì phảng phất hồ điệp phá kén từ đáy lòng vẫy lấy nhẹ nhàng ra, trong đầu bỗng nhiên nổi lên chính là một câu rất sớm trước đó không biết tại quyển sách kia bên trên nhìn nếu đã gặp, tại cổ họng nhiễm một chút trong veo che đậy tại răng môi ở giữa, thật lâu mới thấp mắt khẽ run theo đôi môi mấp máy lặng lẽ xuất ra phiêu tán trong không khí.

"Tự nhiên thần tinh, nghiêng mưa rừng trúc, đều không cùng tiên sinh mặt mày "

02.

Sau khi về nhà tự nhiên là miễn không được bị đại nhân trách một phen, Khương mẫu lôi kéo vị tiên sinh này tay quả thực là mang cười tả hữu tạ lỗi rất lâu, thế mới biết hắn là nơi khác tới đây ở tạm một trận dưỡng bệnh, bất quá tiên sinh thể cốt đích thật là nhìn xem yếu cực. Nghe nói Ung là người đọc sách, nhìn xem bộ này mặt mày bên trong ôn nhu ngậm cười hào hoa phong nhã bộ dáng cũng là rất có thể làm người tin phục, Khương mẫu lại ương hắn tới làm Daniel tiên sinh dạy học. Thật vất vả trò chuyện xong một hồi lâu nàng mới nhớ tới cái gì đến, lúc này mới đưa tay điểm điểm đứng ở một bên Daniel trán một bộ bộ dáng nghiêm túc gọi hắn đem tiên sinh đưa quay về chỗ ở đi.

Trên đường đi tiểu bằng hữu đều cúi đầu lặng lẽ dùng chân đá lấy ven đường đá vụn, lại nhịn không được thỉnh thoảng muốn nhảy nhót hai lần nhìn chung quanh, ngược lại là nhiều lần đều dựa vào tiên sinh hảo tâm nhắc nhở đường trượt mới miễn đi té ngã lại tại vô ý thức bên trong nắm chặt ống tay áo của hắn, chờ Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng mình đã làm gì thời điểm lại miễn không ngừng nhếch môi đỏ mặt ——

, đã mười mấy tuổi nam hài còn đỏ mặt, mất mặt chết!

"Daniel?"

", ai!"

Đột nhiên gọi tiếng để hắn đường Hoàng một chút bỗng nhiên bước chân mới vội vàng hấp tấp ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua tiên sinh, đẹp mắt bộ dáng ngược lại là phốc phốc một chút Tử Tiếu mở nhẹ nhàng sẽ bị hắn lôi kéo có chút phát nhíu góc áo rút ra. Nhìn xem tiên sinh giật giật hơi nhíu địa phương Daniel nháy mắt gương mặt đằng một chút phảng phất một viên anh đào quen phải đỏ thấu, mở ra miệng hai tay luống cuống tại không trung khoa tay rất lâu không biết giải thích thế nào mới hậm hực thu hồi cúi đầu xoắn ngón tay, bỗng nhiên tay liền bị người cho dắt khẽ bóp hai lần.

"Không cần khẩn trương."

"Ừm,, !"

Nói không khẩn trương mới là gạt người, nhưng là Daniel hay là ngoan ngoãn gật đầu ứng bị người nắm đi, trên chóp mũi còn không đầy một lát liền bốc lên một lớp mỏng manh mồ hôi, ... Chán ghét, cái này không khí lạnh cũng còn không có tán sạch sẽ làm sao cứ như vậy, nghĩ tới mới mình hồ đồ đối tiên sinh nói ra câu kia sách lên hắn còn cảm thấy trên mặt có chút nóng bỏng. Bàn đá xanh tại dưới chân hắn một cái tiếp một cái hướng về sau biến mất, một bên lặng lẽ phàn nàn làm sao đường xa như vậy nhưng lại tại đến mục đích về sau tay bị buông ra thời điểm hận hận oán lấy đường này làm sao ngắn như vậy. Bước qua một bên đã có chút đổ làm bằng gỗ cánh cửa lại đẩy ra nặng nề kẹt kẹt lấy cánh cửa thời điểm vào mắt là một cái tiểu viện, thật rất nhỏ, rõ ràng cỏ dại rậm rạp lại lại chẳng biết tại sao mang cho người ta một loại sạch sẽ cảm giác.

Lặng lẽ không khỏi thở dài liền mình ngoan ngoãn tìm cái băng ghế đá ngồi xuống đem tiên sinh nhìn qua, lúc trước kỳ thật ở vào có chút hốt hoảng trạng thái không tính là thấy quá cẩn thận, lúc này yên tĩnh mới lại cẩn thận cảm thán một lần trên đời này làm sao lại có đẹp như vậy người a, gò má bên cạnh kia ba viên nốt ruồi thật sự là gọi người không dời mắt nổi. Chỉ có tại cùng tiên sinh ánh mắt sắp thời điểm đụng chạm Daniel mới nhanh lên đem phanh phanh nhảy loạn trái tim sắp đặt tốt đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi, lại lại không cách nào coi nhẹ người kia đối với hắn nâng lên khóe môi, mỗi một điểm đường cong đều phảng phất nhiễm lên xán lạn ánh nắng —— dù cho hôm nay cũng không thể xem như sáng sủa thời gian, nhưng lại xa so với bất luận cái gì một ngày nắng đẹp ấm áp.

"Về sau Niel mỗi ngày liền tới đây tìm ta đi, ân, ?"

Khương Daniel không có quá nhiều lưu ý tới đây đường đến cùng làm như thế nào đi, mặc dù cái này hại hắn sáng ngày thứ hai ở trong trấn nhỏ quấn rất lâu hỏi nửa ngày đường mới rốt cuộc tìm được tiên sinh chỗ ở; hắn cũng không có để ý trong viện tử này đến cùng có cái gì, mặc dù hắn chú ý tới góc sân cây kia nhìn xem gầy gò yếu ớt cũng đã lặng lẽ phủ lên không ít ngây ngô trái cây anh đào cây, hắn thậm chí không chút nghe rõ tiên sinh đến cùng nói thứ gì, hắn tiểu tiểu tâm tư sắp hoàn toàn bị tiên sinh đối với mình càng thêm thân mật xưng hô câu đi —— từ "Con cái nhà ai" đến "Daniel", thậm chí biến thành hiện ở "Niel", hơi có một ít thụ sủng nhược kinh nhưng lại đích đích xác xác lòng tràn đầy đều chở vui vẻ, liếm láp môi nếm đến ngọt ngào.

Tâm tình giống ngâm vào mật bình đồng dạng, không, so kia còn ngọt.

Khi hắn lại một lần nữa từ trong hoảng hốt kịp phản ứng nên trở về phục người tra hỏi thời điểm tiên sinh đã lẳng lặng ngồi đối diện hắn trên băng ghế đá, cách trương không quá lớn bàn đá. Tiên sinh không biết lúc nào trên sống mũi vững vàng đỡ một bộ mảnh gọng kính, cho góc cạnh rõ ràng mặt tăng thêm một tia nhu hòa cảm giác. Tiên sinh đem khuỷu tay bám lấy dùng một cái tay nhẹ nhàng nhờ cái đầu đem mình nhìn thật cẩn thận, một cái tay khác đặt lên bàn dùng đầu ngón tay chậm rãi tại trên mặt vạch lên cái này đến cái khác vòng tròn, lẳng lặng chờ đợi lấy cũng không vội tại lấy được phải đáp án của mình.

Đây là hắn tiên sinh nha!

Ý nghĩ như vậy xuất hiện tại não hải về sau chợt cũng làm người ta càng thêm vui mừng, đúng thế, trước mặt ngồi người này chính là mình tiên sinh nha, ! Thế là nho nhỏ trên mặt cũng đầy tràn vui vẻ, hút hút cái mũi, một đôi mắt sáng lóng lánh

"Tốt!"

03.

Nói là học tập, Daniel còn khẩn trương một chút, sợ hãi ôn nhu tiên sinh sẽ trở nên giống trước đó trong học đường lão đầu đồng dạng dữ dằn, nhưng là thời gian ngoài ý muốn rất nhẹ nhàng. Ngẫu nhiên đọc đọc sách niệm niệm thơ, chính yếu nhất thời gian hay là mình trước đây sinh trong viện trái nhảy nhảy phải nhảy nhót, mỗi lần loại thời điểm này tiên sinh liền lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, thỉnh thoảng đối quay đầu một mặt xán lạn tiểu hài giơ lên một vòng cười, đáy mắt ôn nhu lưu luyến. Có đôi khi Daniel chơi mệt quay đầu thời điểm tiên sinh cứ như vậy duy trì nhìn tư thế của hắn, dùng tay chi cái đầu, ngủ. Là không phải mình quá ồn rồi? Thế là tiểu bằng hữu cũng an tĩnh lại nằm sấp tại trên bàn đá đem tiên sinh nhìn thấy.

"Ai... ."

Tiên sinh ngủ thời điểm hô hấp nhàn nhạt, nhưng lại tổng hơi hơi nhíu lại lông mày, đôi môi nhẹ nhàng hấp mở cảm giác tựa hồ ngủ được không quá an ổn, là tại ưu sầu cái gì đâu? Daniel suy nghĩ nhiều đưa tay đi cho hắn vuốt lên nha, lại lại sợ khẽ vươn tay mộng liền cho đụng nát. Có dương thời điểm ánh nắng sẽ ủ ấm trước đây sinh tiệp hạ ném một vòng nhỏ nhàn nhạt che lấp, theo hô hấp nhẹ nhàng run rẩy. Gió bắt đầu thổi thời điểm gió sẽ lặng lẽ làm loạn tiên sinh trên trán toái phát, xem ra gia hỏa này thật đúng là so với mình còn nghịch ngợm. Nhìn một chút có lẽ lặng lẽ ngáp một cái tiểu hài tử mình liền cũng nằm sấp ngủ, tỉnh lại thời điểm dưới đại đa số tình huống hắn cũng đã tiến buồng trong an ổn co lại trước đây sinh trên giường. Lúc này phía ngoài trời đã muốn đen, tiên sinh liền xách một chiếc đèn nắm Daniel tay tiễn hắn về nhà.

"Lạnh không?"

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì tuyệt không lạnh!"

Tiểu bằng hữu chóp mũi hồng hồng, đầu ngón tay cũng lành lạnh, rõ ràng đã co rúm lại cổ đang không ngừng hút trượt hút trượt còn càng muốn lắc đầu cau mày mân mê miệng đến hiển làm ra một bộ kiên định vô sự bộ dáng, tiên sinh biết cũng không cùng hắn nhiều tranh, trực tiếp liền đem Daniel cái này đoàn nhỏ tử cho kéo vào trong ngực dùng cằm chống đỡ tại đỉnh đầu của người từ từ, đem tiểu gia hỏa bao lấy đến tiếp tục đi. Cáo biệt lúc Daniel tổng trạm tại cửa nhà mình không nỡ, tả hữu ương nước mắt rưng rưng cũng chỉ là nhìn xem tiên sinh nhíu lên đẹp mắt lông mày, cúi đầu chính thất lạc liền bị bàn tay xoa xoa đầu nghe được thở dài một tiếng, lẳng lặng ôm tiên sinh một hồi lâu mới bằng lòng buông tay nhìn xem tiên sinh gầy teo bóng lưng lẫn vào chập chờn ánh đèn dần dần mơ hồ đi xa.

"Ngày mai gặp, ngày mai gặp!"

Trong lòng thanh âm nho nhỏ lặng lẽ phát ra mầm,

Cổ động lại lại không cách nào xông phá lồng ngực.

Mỗi ngày Khương Daniel đều sẽ tại trong tiểu viện vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu "Tiên sinh, tiên sinh" réo lên không ngừng, có lúc có thể là phát hiện cây ly bên trên lặng lẽ trèo vinh quang buổi sáng, có lúc có thể là trông thấy trong bụi cỏ chính chỉnh tề tiến lên con kiến quân đội. Những vật này bình thường khắp nơi đều có thể trông thấy, nhưng là Khương Daniel chính là cảm thấy tốt mới lạ, nhìn trái phải nhìn tuyệt không cảm thấy không thú vị. Chơi mệt liền đứng tại anh đào dưới cây điểm lấy chân hoặc tìm băng ghế đệm lên hái được chín muồi trái cây cất vào hàng mây tre nhỏ giỏ bên trong vui vẻ chạy tới đưa cho tiên sinh, tranh công xin thưởng cười lộ ra đáng yêu thỏ răng —— là, lúc này tiên sinh liền sẽ xoa xoa đầu của hắn khích lệ hai câu, sau đó đem anh đào rửa sạch cùng tiểu hài cùng một chỗ ăn, mặc dù Daniel không thể không xấu hổ nói kỳ thật đại bộ phận là mình ăn.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật tại cái này trước kia một mực không quá ưa thích ăn anh đào, Khương mẫu ở điểm này không biết bĩu môi thở dài nói hắn bao nhiêu hồi, bởi vì ăn vào chua anh đào tỉ lệ luôn luôn so ăn vào ngọt anh đào lớn không ít, cái này về sau hắn cảm thấy anh đào thật là tốt, ngọt ngào hương vị tại răng ở giữa tràn mở sau tại đầu lưỡi chậm rãi trôi, màu đỏ nước nhuộm đỏ đầu ngón tay cùng khóe môi. Tiên sinh liền cầm khăn tay dùng thanh thủy hơi thấm ướt về sau tỉ mỉ cho tiểu hài lau sạch sẽ, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ bị tiểu hài gương mặt mềm nhu cảm giác hấp dẫn nhịn không được bóp hai thanh xúc động, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình trái tim nhỏ thật đúng là nhảy nhanh chóng.

"Tiên sinh tiên sinh ngươi biết không, chúng ta trên trấn hoa nhưng nhiều! Mùa xuân là Hải Đường cùng Ngọc Lan sân nhà, hoa lê cùng anh đào hoa rất ít, bất quá tiên sinh trong viện liền có một gốc anh đào cây; mùa hè tại đầu trấn toà kia cầu bên cạnh trong hồ nước có không ít hoa sen, nhà ta phụ cận còn có sơn chi cùng mỉm cười; mùa thu thời điểm Kim quế cùng ngân quế đều mở, xa xa liền có thể nghe được hương khí, mùa đông đương nhiên là hoa mai á! . . . Ai vừa nghĩ như thế chúng ta trấn liền một năm bốn mùa đều là hương rồi! ... ..."

"Niel mỗi quý đều lại nhìn hoa sao?"

"Đúng nha, bất quá hai ngày này không phải hoa quý cho nên cũng không có gì có thể nhìn... Không phải liền có thể mang tiên sinh đi!"

"Có ngươi đi thấy bọn nó thật tốt."

Daniel không biết đây là ý gì, chính hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy đi xem hoa hoa liền sẽ không tịch mịch, tụ lực ba cái mùa chỉ mở một mùa biểu diễn hay là cần người xem đi xem, ! Câu nói này nên là đang khen thưởng mình đi, bất quá tiên sinh cong cong mặt mày bên trong lại cất giấu mình xem không hiểu đồ vật, có lẽ là khổ sở sao? Khương Daniel lệch ra cái đầu nâng lên quai hàm cũng nói không nên lời, suy nghĩ không thấu. Lại giương mắt nhìn tiên sinh thời điểm tiên sinh đã đem bên mặt đi sang một bên nhắm lại đôi mắt nhìn qua viện bên trong cây kia anh đào cây, nhu nhược cành tại trong gió nhẹ rì rào địa, rì rào nhẹ rung.

"Niel, xuân, chung quy là dễ trôi qua phẩm a."

04.

Nếu như muốn nói gần nhất Daniel có cái gì để hắn phiền tâm sự lời nói, trả lời khẳng định là có. Không phải ngày mùa hè đến nóng bức cùng ồn ào ve âm thanh, không phải sát vách tiểu hài đem hắn tiểu nhân con rối cho làm gãy chân, cũng không phải con muỗi cả ngày ở bên tai ong ong cùng trên tay sưng đỏ. Tiên sinh trong viện anh đào cho dù là còn lại một điểm cuối cùng cũng đều quen phải không thể càng thấu, lại đều dài tại sờ không đến ngọn cây, hoặc rơi xuống tan vào bùn đất, hoặc bị chim mổ, tóm lại là tự hành kết thúc.

Khương mẫu mấy ngày nay mình nhưỡng rượu, để Daniel mang một vò đi cho tiên sinh. Tại hắn ôm đàn vội vàng chạy nhanh còn chưa tới tiên sinh tiểu viện thời điểm Daniel đã cảm thấy hôm nay cái này nóng bức thời tiết thực tại là chán ghét cực, bất quá tiên sinh kiểu gì cũng sẽ sớm dùng nước lạnh cho hắn băng lấy chút hoa quả, nghĩ như vậy giống như róc thịt cọ qua gương mặt nhiệt khí cũng liền không coi là cái gì. Tiểu hài tử dù là tinh lực lại tràn đầy cũng vẫn là cơ hồ bị cái này nóng ướt hoàn cảnh cho đè sập, lồng ngực phảng phất bị lực lượng vô hình đè xuống ra một thân mồ hôi. Vừa đem đàn thả vịn đầu gối khom lưng thở một hồi lâu khí thô, lại cất bước hướng về phía trước thời điểm liền nghe được tiên sinh viện bên trong truyền ra tiếng âm.

"Gặp lại á!"

"Ừm, có rảnh lại đến ờ."

Tìm tòi đầu trong tầm mắt liền xông vào một khuôn mặt tươi cười tươi đẹp hướng lấy trong tiểu viện phất tay, gót chân lấy ra chính là mình tiên sinh, trên mặt mang tiếu dung cũng xông tiểu nha đầu kia phất tay. Nhưng đây không phải là bình thường Daniel thường gặp trong mắt của hắn loại kia ôn hòa, không hiểu mang một tia xa cách tiếu dung, mà là chân chính nụ cười xán lạn, có thể trông thấy nhọn răng nanh, khóe mắt cũng bởi vì uốn lên mà có mảnh nhăn. Khương Daniel suýt nữa đem vừa mới một lần nữa ôm vò rượu cho một cái tay run quẳng, cắn môi cúi đầu cố ý không nhìn tiên sinh trông thấy hắn về sau ho nhẹ hai tiếng lần nữa trở nên ôn hòa thần sắc, tốt giống tâm tình của mình cũng tùy theo hút vào ẩm ướt mà đốt.

Khương Daniel chưa hề cảm thấy ngày mùa hè như thế khó nhịn qua, dù cho tiên sinh ôm qua trong ngực hắn đàn, dù cho tiên sinh cười xoa xoa đầu của mình, Khương Daniel chưa hề cảm thấy ngày mùa hè như thế, như thế khiến người tâm phiền ý loạn. Nóng bức nhiệt độ không khí lôi cuốn nhìn nóng bức gió, oi bức một mạch toàn bộ tràn vào phổi của hắn bên trong đem suy nghĩ của hắn toàn bộ quấy đến rối loạn, dính sền sệt chắn ở ngực ra không được.

"Niel?"

Hờn dỗi, không, chính là tại không hiểu hờn dỗi. Khương Daniel bị gọi một lần lại một lần cũng chỉ là mình ôm lấy đầu gối ngồi xổm tại anh đào dưới cây, buồn buồn thỉnh thoảng đưa tay lay lấy cây cỏ làm bộ không nghe thấy dáng vẻ. Hắn trước kia ngược lại thật sự là chưa hề tưởng tượng qua tiên sinh trên mặt sẽ xuất hiện nó nét mặt của hắn, cứ như vậy nhàn nhạt ôn nhu giống Thanh Phong Minh Nguyệt đồng dạng tốt bao nhiêu a, cho dù là ngẫu nhiên nhẹ khẽ nhíu lại lông mày cũng giống phong nguyệt trong sáng, trên má ba viên nốt ruồi chính là tinh điểm. Hắn cũng chưa hề biết tiên sinh tiếu dung cũng có thể dạng này sáng ngời phảng phất thế giới cũng vì đó im lặng, chỉ là gặp một lần liền muốn tham lam đạt được càng nhiều, tuyệt đối không chỉ là ăn tủy biết vị.

"Niel, ta buổi chiều muốn đi ra ngoài một hồi."

"Hoa quả cho ngươi đặt lên bàn, còn có chút đường."

"Ngoan ngoãn, ta tối nay trở về lại cho ngươi về nhà."

Hắn cứ như vậy một mực ngồi xổm, bên tai lần nữa thổi qua nhẹ nhàng thở dài, thẳng đến cánh cửa kẹt kẹt một tiếng cài đóng, thẳng đến hai đầu gối run lên liền ngồi sập xuống đất đem nước mắt chứa đầy hốc mắt. Buông lỏng tay liền ép không được cổ họng nhẹ nhàng nghẹn ngào, dù sao lúc này trừ mình cũng không ai nghe thấy. Hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng trên đời này tiên sinh liền nên chỉ có chính mình một cái tiểu bằng hữu, mình cũng liền cần cái này một cái tiên sinh liền đủ rồi, hôm nay mới phát giác được cửa vào đường làm sao dính nước mắt liền trở nên đắng như vậy chát chát. Rất nhiều việc đều là "Nguyên lai tưởng rằng", là "Lần thứ nhất", là "Chưa hề nghĩ tới", là "Cho đến hôm nay mới phát giác", là cho đến hôm nay mới phát giác thế sự là như thế không được để ý.

Khương Daniel chân là thực thực tại ở tê dại, để hắn không rất thoải mái, liền thở hổn hển thở hổn hển chi thân thể khập khiễng nhíu lại mặt đem mình chuyển đến trên băng ghế đá đi ngoan ngoãn nằm sấp tại trên bàn đá. Vô ý thức bên cạnh cái đầu hướng trước kia tiên sinh thường nằm sấp một bên nhìn lại lúc mới phát giác trống rỗng cái gì cũng không có, nơi xa bóng cây lắc lư nhảy múa. Trên bàn hoa quả cùng đường đủ mọi màu sắc thấy hắn có chút hoa mắt —— bình thường tiên sinh tổng căn dặn mình không muốn ăn quá nhiều đường miễn cho sâu răng, lúc này cho dù loạn xạ nhét cũng không có người quản, bất quá hắn ngược lại còn không đến mức tiên sinh vừa đi liền đem căn dặn cấp quên không còn một mảnh, đại nhân đều nên thích nghe lời tiểu hài tử. Mình vừa mới phí sức ôm đến bình rượu lẳng lặng liền thả tại một bên khác, đen sì xác ngoài dùng đỏ chói giấy bó chặt miệng bộ.

"... Tiên sinh có phải là đối Niel rất không thích?"

Nhỏ giọng nói ra ngữ bị gió nhẹ nhàng cuốn đi vỡ vụn,

Không người trả lời.

05.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu trở về thời điểm nhìn thấy chính là bị mở ra vò rượu cùng một cái đỏ bừng khuôn mặt bé nhỏ, say khướt nằm sấp ở một bên rụt lại lầm bầm lầu bầu chút để người nghe không hiểu ý ngữ đoàn nhỏ tử, vô ý thức trống quai hàm nhẹ nhàng mút lấy đầu ngón tay của mình. Nguyên bản dùng để phong đàn giấy đỏ biên giới rách rách rưới rưới, ở giữa nhưng lại bị chọc ra đến cái lỗ thủng, đại khái là từ biên giới ngoan ngoãn hủy đi phong kế hoạch thất bại. Đường xanh xanh đỏ đỏ lăn xuống không ít trên mặt đất, bất quá xem ra hắn cũng không chút ăn —— giấy gói kẹo cũng còn tốt tốt bao lấy đâu.

Đem nắm ôm tiến gian phòng sự tình Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải lần đầu tiên làm, mỗi lần hắn đều cảm thấy ở vào trong lúc ngủ mơ mơ mơ màng màng thời điểm Daniel là đáng yêu nhất, bất quá hôm nay không biết sao cảm giác gia hỏa này so bình thường muốn chìm một chút, là uống trộm rượu nguyên nhân sao? Nhìn hắn ngủ an ổn bộ dáng lại mang một thân mùi rượu, chỉ sợ đợi chút nữa tiễn hắn về nhà kế hoạch là không làm được, lúc này mới cho hắn thoát giày lại đưa tay dịch dịch bị sừng đi trước Khương gia nói một tiếng tiểu hài đêm nay ngủ mình nơi này. Khương mẫu vậy mà không biết vì cái gì vui vẻ đến không được, còn chưa nói hai câu liền trực tiếp gật đầu liên thanh ứng, dạng này ngược lại là miễn đi Ung Thánh Hựu phí đầu óc biên lý do đến qua loa tắc trách người quá trình.

Lại lúc trở về trời đã tối xuống, liền trong phòng trên bàn sách điểm chi nến, mờ nhạt quang chập chờn lẳng lặng đem phòng cho lấp đầy. Tiểu hài ổ trên giường không biết tả hữu lăn lộn bao nhiêu vòng, mình trước khi đi rõ ràng cho hắn đắp kín chăn mền sớm bị người vén trên mặt đất đi, mà giờ khắc này "Kẻ cầm đầu" chính nhắm chặt hai mắt nhăn lông mày lẩm bẩm đem mình hướng góc giường dùng sức co lại. Bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu liền nhẹ chân nhẹ tay đi qua đem hắn một lần nữa chuyển đến giường chính giữa, phủi phủi chăn mền lại cho tiểu hài đắp lên đi dịch tốt. Daniel trên mặt say sau đỏ ửng còn không có đánh tan, bất quá có lẽ là ngủ được quen mới lại trở nên hồng như vậy nhào nhào, gương mặt phồng lên đem chu miệng một vểnh lên, lông mi thật dài lộ ra khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cứ như vậy ngồi tại bên trên giường trông coi nhìn hồi lâu, đều nói có nốt ruồi nước mắt hài tử sẽ nước mắt rất nhiều, Khương Daniel ngược lại là suốt ngày đều vui tươi hớn hở, dù cho ngẫu nhiên tinh nghịch quẳng giao hoặc là thụ cái gì khác tổn thương cũng không thấy lưu nửa điểm nước mắt, một ùng ục mình đứng lên chụp chụp tro xoa xoa vết thương liền coi như thôi, có khi thật đau hoảng cũng chỉ là kìm nén Kim Đậu Đậu chạy đến trong lồng ngực của mình chôn cái đầu hút hút cái mũi nũng nịu. Duỗi ngón đâm đâm mềm mại hai gò má lại thay hắn đem dính tại gò má bên cạnh tóc cho đẩy ra, chính xoay thân thể muốn đi đem viện tử hơi thanh một chút lại nghĩ tới sắc trời đã tối, lúc này góc áo đột nhiên liền bị tiểu nhân mơ mơ màng màng níu lại.

"Niel?"

"... Tiên sinh. . . ."

Daniel thanh âm mang theo chưa thanh tỉnh dính chặt còn hơi có chút khàn khàn, cuống họng rất không thoải mái. Ung Thánh Hựu quay lại thân liền trông thấy tiểu gia hỏa giờ phút này mơ hồ phải con mắt cũng còn không có mở ra, vừa định đem ống tay áo từ đó rút ra lại bị còn nhỏ tay lôi kéo càng chết. Bỗng nhiên không hiểu ủy khuất liền phun lên tiểu hài trong lòng, chỉ hút hút mỏi nhừ cái mũi nước mắt lại đột nhiên trào ra tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh, tại con mắt nháy đồng thời lập tức liền theo gương mặt lăn xuống đến cộp cộp trong chăn bên trên nhân ra nho nhỏ màu đậm hoa, vô ý thức liền nhỏ giọng ô yết đem thuộc Vu tiên sinh ấm áp cho ôm chặt lấy, phảng phất bị thương thú nhỏ co rúm lại lấy thân thể run rẩy.

Đột nhiên tới tình huống đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho giật nảy mình tranh thủ thời gian về ôm nhẹ nhàng thuận người cõng cúi ở bên tai thấp giọng dỗ dành, dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đem trên má nước mắt xóa đi, tiểu hài lại cái gì cũng nghe không lọt không ngừng dao cái đầu thậm chí có bắt đầu giãy dụa ý tứ. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này khẳng định là còn không có hoàn toàn tỉnh rượu, ánh mắt vẫn còn mông lung, hoa tốt đại lực khí mới đưa hắn cho một lần nữa ôm tốt. Daniel ngược lại lại đột nhiên yên tĩnh lên, đóng lại con ngươi phảng phất ngủ, ổ trước đây sinh trong ngực mặc hắn hỏi cái gì cũng không trả lời, chính là vẫn trống quai hàm quệt miệng nước mắt không ngừng trượt xuống. Bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu thời điểm tiến vào tầm mắt thời điểm là tiên sinh nhàu gấp lông mày, vì cái gì? Vì cái gì tiên sinh lông mày nhàu càng chặt hơn rồi? Làm sao lại không thể đối với mình cười một cái đâu, giống cái kia thuộc về người khác xán lạn tiếu dung đồng dạng.

"Niel... ?"

Daniel nhíu lại mặt cảm thấy mình chóng mặt, nhưng lại cảm thấy mình rất thanh tỉnh. Lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm nhìn thấy là tinh tinh, không đúng, là tiên sinh trên má ba viên nốt ruồi nha... Tiên sinh trên má tinh tinh? Chính là tinh tinh, sáng nhất tinh tinh, Khương Daniel hút hút cái mũi liền như thế chắc chắn, tiên sinh trong con ngươi là mềm mại sóng. Miễn cưỡng nâng lên có chút bủn rủn tay lại nhẹ nhàng đem tiên sinh nhíu lên lông mày cho vuốt lên, tiên sinh nhíu mày nhăn lâu sẽ có nếp nhăn ờ! Bất quá hắn không có khí lực gì đem câu nói này nói ra, chỉ là đôi môi mấp máy một trận từ răng ở giữa gạt ra mấy cái vỡ vụn khí âm liền từ bỏ, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt xích lại gần, vẫn ý đồ bắt giữ mấy cái kia đã sớm phiêu tán trong không khí tan biến rơi âm. Mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa Khương Daniel liền nhìn chằm chằm bỗng nhiên phóng đại gương mặt nhìn rất lâu, đột nhiên liền uốn lên mắt giơ lên môi.

"Tiên sinh, tiên sinh nha."

"... . . . Hả?"

"Niel là thật, thật rất thích tiên sinh nha."

"Tiên sinh môi, giống anh đào đồng dạng."

06.

Đại nhân luôn nói "Uống rượu hỏng việc", Daniel cái này mới chính thức lĩnh hội tới bốn chữ này ý tứ. Đêm hôm đó là mình chủ động thân tiên sinh môi, nhưng cũng là mình kém một chút liền muốn chết chìm tại người chỉ đường Hoàng một cái chớp mắt liền bình tĩnh trở lại mắt ở dưới đáy, lạnh như băng đem hắn bao vây lại. Tiên sinh cũng không nói gì, nhưng lại dùng mình bình tĩnh dứt khoát trực tiếp cho hắn thích hạ đạt "Tử vong thư thông báo" .

Cho nên Daniel đã qua vài ngày chưa từng đi tiên sinh tiểu viện, hắn sợ hãi nhìn thấy tiên sinh đợi hắn càng càng lạnh nhạt.

Đợi cho qua vài ngày Khương mẫu nhịn không được rốt cục xách lấy tiểu hài đi tìm tiên sinh thời điểm Daniel mới phát hiện mình lại một lần nữa sai vô cùng. So với tiên sinh chán ghét hắn, đối với hắn lãnh đạm, hắn càng sợ chính là hiện ở loại tình huống này —— tiên sinh đợi hắn giống như lúc trước, phảng phất kia buổi tối sự tình gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra, thành càng thêm giá rẻ đồ dễ bể. Vẫn như cũ là thân mật xoa tóc của mình, xoa bóp gương mặt của mình, điểm điểm chóp mũi của mình, nhẹ lời thì thầm, mặt mày đều mang cười, là không thể thành nước ấm mực màu vẽ. Khương Daniel liền lặng lẽ hướng mẫu thân sau lưng né tránh tránh đi ánh mắt , mặc cho tiên sinh tay lúng túng treo tại trong giữa không trung.

"Kỳ thật, ta đã chuẩn bị rời đi tiểu trấn."

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu thu tay lại gãi gãi cái cằm cười đối Khương mẫu phong khinh vân đạm nói ra câu nói này thời điểm Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình có phải là lỗ tai xảy ra vấn đề gì, quanh mình thanh âm đột nhiên liền lập tức biến mất không thấy gì nữa, xoay quanh tại não hải tất cả đều là tiên sinh liền muốn rời khỏi tiểu trấn tin tức. Cũng không lo được trong lòng trước đó đến cùng tại khó chịu cái gì liền bổ nhào qua dắt lấy tiên sinh góc áo vội vàng muốn xác nhận chuyện này, nhưng lại trước đây sinh trong mắt khẳng định chi ý bên trên mất đủ.

"... Tiên sinh. . . Sẽ còn trở về sao?"

"... ."

"Tiên sinh... ."

"Sẽ trở về."

"Lúc nào?"

Nho nhỏ trên mặt đã trôi nước mắt, đổ rào rào liền lăn xuống đến, tiểu hài đã cố gắng cắn môi, tưởng tượng trước đó bị thương đau thời điểm đồng dạng đem nước mắt nghẹn trở về, nhưng lại liên tiếp thất bại. Bên tai vang lên lần nữa hay là tiên sinh thở dài, trước mắt nhưng lại xuất hiện tiên sinh cười, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống đối Daniel lộ ra cái thứ nhất chân chân chính chính chỉ thuộc về Daniel một người xán lạn tiếu dung.

"Đợi đến anh đào nhánh lần nữa nảy mầm thời điểm."

00.

Xuân.

". . . Nhanh một chút... Lại. . . Lại chạy nhanh một chút..."

Khương Daniel dọc theo đầu này mình đã sớm quen thuộc phải không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa bàn đá xanh cực nhanh hướng người kia chỗ ở chạy, gương mặt bởi vì vận động dữ dội mà sinh đỏ, miệng lớn thở phì phò cố gắng thử Tooker phục lồng ngực khuyết thiếu dưỡng khí sinh ra trận trận nhói nhói, hai cánh tay chăm chú đem hắn phá chậu hoa dịch vào trong ngực che chở, bên trong là một đoạn nho nhỏ nhánh, bốc lên nhu nhu nhược nhược trong gió theo người động tác mà không ngừng run run vài miếng xanh mới.

"... Tiên sinh, tiên sinh... ... ! !"

Tiểu viện yên tĩnh, không có một ai.

". . . Tiên sinh... Anh đào nhánh nảy mầm a... ."

—— lần đầu nghĩ linh tinh,

Bản này là viết chính ta cũng rất thịt đau, tiên sinh không phải không thích Niel, là hắn không dám thích. Tóm lại cứ như vậy a, ! Nếu như có thể nói xảy ra đến tiếp sau balabala, mọi người nếu có thể thích là được rồi kkk có lẽ nhìn bình luận quyết định đi.

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】Cherry(đến tiếp sau)

* chính văn thấy kết nối.

Này thiên vì tục thiên + phiên ngoại

"Anh đào." Tục

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể một mực không coi là rất tốt, từ nhỏ chính là như vậy. Khiêm tốn đối xử mọi người, sinh tuấn lãng, tất cả mọi người thật thích hắn, thêm nữa lại sinh tại không sai gia cảnh bên trong, vội vàng đến nịnh bợ người luôn luôn một cái tiếp một cái. Bất quá nếu bàn về thật lòng bằng hữu, hắn một cái tay liền có thể đếm đi qua. Tại hắn hướng gia người tuyên bố mình thích nam người về sau liền lấy "Dưỡng bệnh" làm lý do bị nhà mình lão gia tử đưa đến tiểu trấn đi lên.

"Ngươi thật đúng là điên!"

Nhắm mắt lại lúc xoay quanh tại trong đầu chính là lão gia tử đem hắn đưa đi tiểu trấn trước cùng hắn nói câu nói sau cùng, mang theo mím chặt môi cùng hận hận ánh mắt, rơi vào bên tai chính là chung quanh gia tộc người xì xào bàn tán. Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người sang chỗ khác đóng lại con ngươi lúc ngược lại là thở phào cười, nhàn nhạt, giống như gió nhàn nhạt phất qua khóe môi rơi vào đáy lòng.

Tiểu trấn so hắn tưởng tượng phải tốt hơn nhiều, mọi người đều là thuần phác mà nhiệt tình. Là xuân, không khí còn có chút triều, nhưng cũng không thể che hết đóa hoa dần dần bắt đầu mùi thơm ngào ngạt xu thế. Hắn tới đây có chừng hai ba ngày, nơi này đường cũng kém không nhiều tối ám ký chút, bất quá vẫn là khó tránh khỏi ngày hôm đó ôm rổ anh đào vòng vào một đầu hẹp dài ngõ hẻm.

", ai nha!"

Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị rắn rắn chắc chắc va vào một phát, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận thật đúng là có chút đau nhức. Bất quá mình còn chưa kịp nói cái gì ngược lại là trước mắt tiểu hài nhi trước mặt đỏ lên phủ lên một chút óng ánh tại mắt sừng, ngồi xổm xuống về sau lại luống cuống mà đưa tay đưa tại không trung, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn lúc tiệp bên cạnh viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt lại lập tức hung hăng tiến đụng vào đáy lòng của hắn.

Lần này nhưng là thật đâm đến có chút quá mức dùng sức.

"Ngươi là con cái nhà ai nha?"

"Ta... Ta gọi Daniel! Khương Daniel, "

"Ta họ Ung."

Bất quá hiện tại tiểu hài tử đều nhìn cái gì đó?

"Tự nhiên thần tinh, nghiêng mưa rừng trúc, đều không cùng tiên sinh mặt mày "

Cứ như vậy trở thành Daniel tiên sinh tựa hồ là theo dự liệu sự tình, hắn trước kia là không thích tiểu hài, luôn cảm thấy quá ồn ào, nhưng hiện tại thật có cái ồn ào tiểu hài mỗi ngày quấn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn "Tiên sinh" dài, "Tiên sinh" ngắn, nơi này chạy nơi đó nhảy, tựa hồ cũng không có mình nghĩ bết bát như vậy.

Hắn cũng muốn mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều nhìn chằm chằm tiểu gia hỏa này nhảy nhảy nhót nhót bộ dáng, thậm chí có chút hâm mộ, mình khi còn bé nhưng không có giống như vậy khắp nơi tán loạn qua. Nhưng là chính hắn cũng khống chế không được, có khi nhìn một chút liền ngủ mất, không phải hắn nghĩ, là bởi vì chính mình giống như thật không có nhiều như vậy tinh lực. Nấu thuốc cùng uống thuốc chương trình hắn đều thả tại ban đêm, vốn là một ngày ba lần tất cả đều ép thành một ngày một lần, mờ nhạt ánh đèn lắc tiến đen nhánh chén thuốc dung thành khẽ cong nguyệt. Tiểu bằng hữu xem ra không thích khổ, vậy hắn liền ngay cả một tia cay đắng đều không nỡ để tiểu bằng hữu nghe.

Có khi coi là mình tỉnh lại thời điểm tiểu hài liền nằm sấp bên cạnh hắn cũng ngủ, ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mũi, mềm mại gò má, nhàn nhạt hô hấp, toàn nhiễm lên một tầng nhàn nhạt phấn hồng. Ai, hay là đừng nói, ôm vào trong ngực hay là chìm, làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi cùng trên lưng đều thấm ra mỏng mồ hôi tới. Ở dưới bóng đêm chậm rãi dắt tiểu hài tay lúc hắn nhịn không được nhíu mày, lạnh. Mỗi đến loại thời điểm này hắn vừa muốn đem cái này đoàn vật nhỏ dùng sức che tiến trong lồng ngực của mình, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ là nhẹ nhàng khỏa tiến trong quần áo. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình thật sự là bị ăn đến sít sao, nếu không cũng sẽ không tại tiểu nhân mông lung hai mắt đẫm lệ bên trong hoảng hốt rời đi.

Chưa hề cảm thấy lấy trước nguyên lai có nhiều như vậy chuyện mới lạ không có chú ý a, tiên sinh nhìn xem chính cúi đầu nghiêm túc ăn anh đào tiểu bằng hữu nghĩ như vậy. Nước thuận khe hở lặng lẽ tràn, tại nước nhuận cánh môi bên trên nhiễm một vòng đỏ, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng một sợ, thẳng đến tiểu hài dùng mở to song tròn căng đậu đậu mắt vụng trộm nhìn hắn lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới dùng khăn tay cho người ta lau lau khóe môi, thắng hiểm thay thế một hôn dung mạo xúc động chính là tại tiểu hài trên mặt bóp hai thanh tay.

Tiểu hài nói cho hắn nơi này bốn mùa cùng hoa có bao nhiêu đẹp, nhưng hắn biết rõ mình có lẽ không cách nào cùng hắn quá lâu, bên kia có người truyền tin tức nói lão gia tử bệnh, mà mình cũng tóm lại là muốn trở về. Cho nên về sau rời khỏi cũng không phải là lâm thời khởi ý, chỉ là một cái "Vừa vặn", toàn bộ sự tình đều vừa vặn cứ như vậy đụng vào nhau. Cái gọi là tâm động, sự động lòng của mình tựa như cái này ngày xuân như hoa, lại tại mở ra trước đó liền nên đều bóp tắt. Dạng này hắn không dám tới gần quá, lại không nỡ rời xa, tại tiểu hài sáng lóng lánh ánh mắt hạ Ung Thánh Hựu đem chật vật giấu vào đáy mắt kia phiến nho nhỏ che lấp bên trong.

"Niel, xuân, chung quy là dễ trôi qua phẩm a."

Tiểu hài thân hắn.

"Niel là thật, rất thích tiên sinh a."

"Tiên sinh môi, giống anh đào đồng dạng."

Rượu không phải cái thứ tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường thân thể không tốt vốn cũng không sẽ thêm uống, giờ phút này hắn lại là thực thực tại ở hối hận, tại sao không có trước khi đi đưa nó cất kỹ. Chuyện như vậy không phải hắn muốn, hắn sám hối, hắn thừa nhận mình thật thích tiểu bất điểm, nhưng chuyện như vậy thật thật không phải là hắn muốn. Tiểu hài chủ động góp đi lên một khắc này hắn chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc trống rỗng, trên má nóng hổi không khí lạnh chăm chú chạm nhau tương phản quá lớn, hắn thậm chí không biết nên tay làm sao thả, tại nâng lên ý đồ đẩy ra tiểu hài trên nửa đường giãy dụa mấy lần chỉ có thể nắm lấy góc áo của mình.

"Ngươi thật đúng là điên!"

Trong đầu đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm giống một thùng nước lạnh đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ đỉnh đầu đến mũi chân xối cái triệt để, cũng che giấu trên môi mềm mại, đáy mắt cuối cùng một mảnh nhỏ vừa dấy lên tinh quang bị dài tiệp che đi, ủy khuất tránh tại gò má bên cạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng đẩy ra tiểu hài, cũng cứ như vậy nhìn xem hắn.

"Niel, nên ngủ."

Sau đó liền hết thảy đều biến.

Lấy xuống anh đào xấu nhanh, chín mọng, thời tiết dần dần ấm lên, lôi cuốn lấy không thấp độ ẩm, không có hai ngày liền tất cả đều mềm đến không được. Ung Thánh Hựu một người ăn không được quá nhiều, cũng chỉ có thể đem hư mất đều chôn về anh đào gốc cây hạ tạm thời cho là đem dinh dưỡng còn cho cây bản thân. Khương mẫu nói cho hắn tiểu hài tử nháo không chịu đến, mỗi ngày đều ổ trong phòng một bước cũng không nỡ phóng ra, đồ vật cũng không tốt ăn ngon, nói là bị bệnh đi thân thể cũng không có gì không đúng, nói không có sinh bệnh đi lại tùy thời tùy chỗ đều mệt mỏi, thật là tiểu hài tử tính tình nói biến liền biến. Ung Thánh Hựu biết không phải là, hai đạo lông mày kém một chút liền có thể vặn đến cùng đi, nắm tay tùy ý móng tay tại lòng bàn tay thịt mềm bên trên lưu lại nhàn nhạt hình nửa vòng tròn vết đỏ, lệch lại chỉ có thể dãn ra khóe môi cười an ủi Khương mẫu, qua trận liền sẽ tốt.

Thật sẽ được không? Ung Thánh Hựu không biết. Nhưng hắn kỳ vọng sẽ cầu nguyện sẽ, hắn dạy bảo Khương Daniel không muốn đối bất cứ chuyện gì đều ba phần nhiệt độ, làm ơn, liền lần này, dù là không chỉ là ba phần nhiệt độ, cũng xin sớm một chút tiêu tán đi.

Tại hắn tiếp đến lão gia tử chết bệnh gọi hắn trở về kế thừa gia sản tin tức về sau hắn lại chờ hơn mười ngày, Khương Daniel thân ảnh vẫn như cũ là chưa từng xuất hiện tại trong tiểu viện bất kỳ ngóc ngách nào. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể thở dài, hắn không thể kéo, hắn nên đi, coi như trong lòng của hắn đối lão gia tử có cái gì bất mãn, đã qua đời liền không cần truy cứu. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mình đâu? Nói đúng, hắn là điên. Hắn nhìn thấy nhỏ thân ảnh nhỏ bé thời điểm là như thế nào mới dừng mình tiến lên ôm lấy Daniel xúc động, lại chụp lên một tầng nhạt nhẽo tiếu dung

Ta thật đúng là điên. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy.

"Kỳ thật, ta đã chuẩn bị muốn rời khỏi tiểu trấn."

"... Tiên sinh. . . Sẽ còn trở về sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi. Nhưng hắn điên, cho nên nói

"Sẽ trở về."

"Đợi đến anh đào nhánh lần nữa nảy mầm thời điểm."

Chờ hắn về đến trong nhà thời điểm liền bỏ lỡ tang sự, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này hắn lớn lên địa phương ngược lại không bằng chỉ ở lại không đủ nửa năm phòng nhỏ. Làm bằng gỗ bàn đọc sách bên cạnh có một chút điểm thoát sơn, nhưng là lòng bàn tay vuốt ve thời điểm ngược lại loại này gập ghềnh địa phương mang đến cho hắn không hiểu an lòng cảm giác, kế Thừa Nghiệp nghe rất đơn giản, nhưng muốn chuyện quản lý thực tại là rất nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu đã mỗi ngày quen thuộc một ngày uống một lần thuốc, nhưng lại tại chí hữu bướng bỉnh hạ một lần nữa biến thành một ngày ba lần lượng, đắng chát gấp khúc tại giữa răng môi, tràn ngập trong phòng, trở lại khi còn bé ma bệnh tiêu chuẩn thấp nhất.

Những nhà khác người nhìn thấy cái này mấu chốt càng không ngừng ý đồ đánh Ung nhà bàn tính, huống chi tân gia chủ thân thể một chút xem ra liền rất không tốt, không đến chia ăn một ngụm thịt thực tại là đáng tiếc. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền chỉ là thân thể không tốt, thủ đoạn vẫn như cũ cùng đời trước gia chủ đồng dạng lăng lệ, thậm chí qua. Những người khác thế mới biết vì cái gì trước gia chủ tại cái này đại nhi tử công khai "Điên dại" về sau hay là đối với hắn nhớ mãi không quên, hết thảy chỉ cần nhìn thực lực nói chuyện liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên sẽ trong mộng trở lại tiểu trấn, bên trong một viên ngói một viên gạch hắn đều quen thuộc như vậy, còn có cái thân ảnh nho nhỏ mang theo tiếng cười thanh thúy nhảy nhót. Về sau mỗi lần đều là bị gò má bên cạnh ấm áp ướt át xúc cảm làm tỉnh lại, nước mắt xẹt qua hai gò má đồng thời dần dần mất đi nhiệt độ, cuối cùng lạnh buốt lăn xuống. Cứ như vậy qua một cái mùa xuân, hắn không có tại anh đào nhánh lần nữa nảy mầm thời điểm trở về. Cứ như vậy năm thứ hai mùa xuân gần, mình hai cái chí hữu cùng một chỗ, mang một rổ anh đào tặng hắn, cái kia chôn sâu Ung Thánh Hựu não hải thân ảnh nhỏ bé mới như thế lần nữa bật đi ra.

"Thánh Hựu a, có sự tình tại ngươi muốn làm thời điểm liền muốn đi làm. Không phải khả năng liền không còn có cơ hội. Hối hận cũng không kịp, vô dụng."

Chí hữu biết rõ trong lòng của hắn một mực lo lắng, lo lắng lấy một chỗ, một người. Cuối cùng một người trong đó tại bọn hắn trước khi rời đi thở dài chụp chụp vai của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bọn hắn kéo cùng rời đi ảnh Huyền mục, chóp mũi bỗng dưng chua. Hắn hiện tại là ai? Ung người nhà? Ung gia gia chủ? Một cái thành công người làm ăn? Một cái ma bệnh? Hắn nghĩ làm "Ung Thánh Hựu" hảo hảo địa, dứt khoát tiếp tục còn sống. Đợi đến gia nghiệp ổn xuống tới về sau hắn liền đem toàn bộ đều giao cho mình đệ đệ Thành Vũ, mùa xuân mới vừa tới, còn kịp.

Nơi này mỗi một tấc sinh rêu bàn đá xanh hắn đều quen thuộc, ven đường dã thực hắn cũng có thể nhận ra cái đại khái. Mùa xuân mới vừa tới lâm, mây còn có chút thảm đạm, vừa mới vừa mới mưa, không khí triều triều xen lẫn bùn đất cùng cỏ xanh khí tức. Hắn đến phó một cái hẹn, trễ một năm. Còn giống như không muộn, tại hắn trông thấy trong viện thân ảnh nhỏ bé lúc nghĩ như vậy, nhưng là giống như có chút trễ, tiểu gia hỏa quay đầu nháy mắt toàn bộ mặt đều vo thành một nắm, oa nhào vào trong ngực hắn khóc lên.

"Đừng khóc a, Niel, ta đây không phải trở về rồi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhẹ nhẹ xoa Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu, tiểu gia hỏa rút một hồi lâu mới ngừng, dùng sức xoa bóp mặt mình xác nhận có hay không hoa mắt. Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay bao lớn bao nhỏ lại tranh thủ thời gian lau lau nước mắt, ai, lần này cả người đều thành một con mèo mướp nhỏ.

"Tiên sinh ta tới giúp ngươi xách, !"

Khương Daniel đưa tay ý đồ giúp tiên sinh chia sẻ một điểm, kết quả nghẹn đỏ mặt dùng sức nửa ngày cũng không thể đem đồ vật từ nguyên địa nhúc nhích chút nào, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở một bên nhịn không được phốc phốc cười ra tiếng, tiểu hài mình cũng cảm thấy không có ý tứ liền gãi đầu một cái xông Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắc hắc hai tiếng nhỏ giọng lầm bầm

"Chờ Niel lớn lên liền có thể xách động, chờ Niel lớn lên lại đến giúp tiên sinh xách! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe môi giương phải cao hơn, thấy tiểu hài bộ dáng khả ái liền nhịn không được ngồi xổm xuống trêu ghẹo hắn hai câu

"Ngô... Vậy chúng ta Niel đến lúc đó là muốn đưa tiên sinh rời đi sao? Giúp tiên sinh xách hành lý."

"... ! Mới không phải! ! !"

Mắt thấy tiểu hài càng thêm sốt ruột nhưng lại dậm chân giải thích không rõ ràng dáng vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian dỗ dành hắn, lại nếu không hôm nay tiểu hài liền phải bị hắn làm khóc lần thứ hai, cho dù ai hỏi tới cũng sẽ là hắn giải thích không rõ

"Nói đùa, tiên sinh không đi."

"... Vĩnh viễn sao?"

Tiểu hài đáy mắt tất cả đều là hồ nghi, miệng cũng bởi vì không tin mà vểnh lên. Nói thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết như thế nào mới tính vĩnh viễn, nhưng là hắn biết có lẽ so nói ra vĩnh viễn quan trọng hơn chính là hiện tại phần này có thể làm cho hắn thiết thực đáp ra vĩnh viễn dũng khí. Hắn cũng không biết Khương Daniel sẽ sẽ không vĩnh viễn đều như vậy thích hắn, nhưng là tại Ung Thánh Hựu cười gật gật đầu hôn hôn tiểu hài cái trán về sau, hắn đạt được một cái khác kết luận

Hắn tiểu hài mãi mãi cũng sẽ là ngọt,

Giống anh đào đồng dạng ngọt.

"Anh đào." Phiên ngoại.

Đại khái là rất nhiều năm về sau.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! ! ! ! ! !"

Khương Daniel quả là nhanh im lặng chết rồi, mình người yêu làm sao tránh uống thuốc thời điểm chạy so với ai khác đều nhanh, là ở đâu ra ba tuổi tiểu hài sao? Một bên tránh tại trong tủ treo quần áo Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn chọc giận chết rồi, tiểu tử này, từ khi hồi trước mình tiếp nhận hắn tỏ tình về sau làm sao càng ngày càng không biết lớn nhỏ rồi? Mặc dù nói từ gọi nhỏ đến lớn "Tiên sinh" có thể lấy rơi, tốt xấu cũng kêu một tiếng "Ca" a? ? ? Lúc trước hắn hơn mười tuổi mình hơn hai mươi tuổi, tuổi tác không kém cũng có sao!

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng không phục, đối cửa tủ quần áo đá một cước, không nghĩ tới dùng sức không có khống chế lại, kết quả ngẩng đầu một cái liền đối đầu tủ quần áo bên ngoài dọa đến nhanh ngốc rơi Khương Daniel.

Hai mặt nhìn nhau. jpg

【 chú ý: Không phải đứng im hình tượng! ! 】

Kết quả cuối cùng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel án lấy cưỡng ép cho ăn thuốc mới thôi. Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình vì luyến người thân thể tình trạng quả thực thao nát tâm, bất quá cũng may mắn nhọc lòng người là mình, không phải những người khác nhưng không có cách nào chế phục cái này xù lông lên mèo con.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Mời ngươi sờ lấy lương tâm nhìn xem ngươi khi còn bé, chính là chỉ bạch Bạch Tiểu Tiểu gạo nếp bao quanh, nhiều đáng yêu, sẽ còn tiên sinh tiên sinh gọi, còn như vậy sẽ nói lời tâm tình, làm sao có ý tứ gọi người khác mèo con?

【 Khương mẫu trường hợp

Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu công khai thời điểm đem Khương mẫu giật mình, nhưng là nàng rất nhanh liền tiếp nhận sự thật này. Hắn ban đầu thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm đã cảm thấy người trẻ tuổi kia lão không sai, dáng dấp đẹp mắt hay là cái người trí thức, thật muốn coi hắn là con trai mình sủng. Không nghĩ tới hiện tại cơ hội thật đúng là đến, Khương mẫu vui vẻ phải miệng đều muốn không khép lại được. Con trai mình mặc dù đần độn, không nghĩ tới cũng có thể nhặt bảo

Tốt, Thánh Hựu a, ăn nhiều thịt, một bàn này đồ ăn tất cả đều là ngươi

Còn có, Daniel, không cho phép cùng người ta đoạt

Khương Daniel: Ta thật là thân sinh sao TT


	412. Chapter 412

0.

"Tạo ra con người tiết vui vẻ."

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, nghĩ đến muốn hay không trước tiên đem quần áo thoát, vẫn là chờ trong phòng tắm tắm rửa Khương Daniel ra, lại giống mở quà đồng dạng đem mình lột ra. 【? 】

Dù sao tối nay là mình lần thứ nhất.

Cùng một chỗ có một đoạn thời gian, hai người cũng đều là huyết khí phương cương nam nhân, tự nhiên sẽ có một ít tương tương nhưỡng nhưỡng xúc động. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không hổ là tại cơ trong vòng đọc nhiều sách vở kiến thức uyên bác nhiều năm như vậy, tự nhiên cũng là có chút cố kỵ. Mặc dù mình mẫu thai solo nhiều năm như vậy rốt cục lão thiên gia nghe được hắn ục ục điệp, để hắn tìm được một cái gọi bạn trai hiếm có sinh vật.

Huống chi còn là Khương Daniel dạng này trời đồ ăn.

Hơn nữa còn là gợi cảm cường tráng nhân viên chữa cháy.

Mặc dù tại tính phương diện kinh nghiệm là không, nhưng là chưa thấy qua heo chạy nhưng tổng nếm qua thịt heo Ung Thánh Hựu 【? 】 cũng coi là kiến thức rộng rãi, nhưng là hắn sợ.

Cũng không phải sợ nhiễm bệnh, mà là tại Khương Daniel trước mặt xấu mặt.

【 chấn kinh! Nam tử nào đó tại cùng bạn trai giao phối lúc quá hưng phấn dẫn đến bài tiết không kiềm chế, bạn trai đều thất bại! 】

【 trời ạ! Nam tử nào đó tại cùng phối ngẫu giao phối lúc nếm thử giang giao, rút lúc đi ra trên bộ phận sinh dục lại có mười hai centimet dài giun đũa! 】

Dạng này văn chương để hắn tại trong một đoạn thời gian ác mộng liên tục.

Hắn cũng có xem một chút cùng loại với:

【 bạn trai bắn liền làm sao để nó lòng tự trọng không bị thương. 】

【 không cứng nổi làm sao bây giờ, dạy ngươi mười lăm cái để bạn trai dục hỏa đốt người Tiểu Diệu chiêu! 】

【 nhàm chán tính sự tình như thế nào để cho mình không ngủ? 】

Đương nhiên những này hắn cũng không có rơi xuống:

【 bạn trai nói là 1 nhưng chỉ làm 0 ứng đối phương pháp. 】

【 song đầu long tám loại phương pháp sử dụng, đều là 0 đồng dạng có thể ân ân ái ái. 】

【 yêu hắn dù sao cũng phải cho hắn vui vẻ, rưng rưng làm 1 chú ý hạng mục. 】

Tóm lại hắn cảm thấy mình muốn đối chỗ có khả năng hiện tượng chuẩn bị ứng đối biện pháp.

Liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang suy nghĩ miên man thời điểm, trong phòng tắm tiếng nước dần dần ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút cảm thấy mình hay là quả quyết một điểm, ngay cả đồ lót đều không có để lại liền như thế trần truồng nằm ở trên giường, ngay cả chăn mền che chắn đều chẳng muốn.

Cho nên Khương Daniel thổi tốt tóc trùm khăn tắm lúc đi ra, bị Ung Thánh Hựu lớn mật làm cho sững sờ một sát.

"Cũng có vẻ ta hẹp hòi."

Khương Daniel cười cười, cũng giật xuống mình khăn tắm.

2.

Khương Daniel thích hôn cùng skinship, hắn tổng là ưa thích tại các loại trường hợp thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý tại trên mặt hắn chép miệng đi một ngụm. Hoặc là thừa dịp bốn bề vắng lặng thời điểm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hôn.

Tựa như hiện tại, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên người hắn, hắn ôm lấy hắn, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đôi môi bên trên không ngừng tác thủ, đầu lưỡi sớm đã cạy mở Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút nào phòng bị răng phòng, ở bên trong quấy lộng lấy làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân tê dại.

Lẫn nhau hạ thân dính sát, tính khí sớm tại lẫn nhau ma sát cùng cực nóng nhiệt độ cơ thể kích thích hạ cương, lẫn nhau chống đỡ lộng lấy.

Tạm thời nếm đủ Ung Thánh Hựu môi, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên giường, dần dần bắt đầu hướng phía dưới hôn lấy, hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào mẫn cảm, thế là liền không có bỏ qua một chỗ.

Vành tai. Cái cổ. Xương quai xanh. Đầu vú. Xương sườn. Cái rốn.

Một cái đều không bỏ qua, biết Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân đỏ bừng, tính khí phun ra thanh dịch cơ hồ muốn ướt nhẹp lông mu, miệng bên trong trầm thấp rên rỉ càng là không có đình chỉ qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất hưởng thụ, nhưng là Khương Daniel càng hưởng thụ.

Hắn nhìn xem người yêu của mình đắm chìm tại mình cho trong khoái cảm, so với mình đạt được khoái cảm càng thêm hưng phấn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay thả tại Khương Daniel trên đầu hướng phía dưới khẽ đẩy, hắn muốn càng nhiều càng trực tiếp xúc cảm, Khương Daniel lại đùa ác dùng đầu lưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên đùi đánh lấy vòng, chính là đối kia mẫn cảm nhất nhất dâm mỹ địa phương mặc kệ không hỏi, một lần lại một lần khêu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh.

Nhưng mà muốn càng nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn uốn éo người muốn đem hạ thân của mình hướng Khương Daniel bên miệng góp, cương dương vật tại Ung Thánh Hựu động tác tiếp theo vung hất lên, một tia ngân bạch thanh dịch dính tại Khương Daniel trên mặt, lộ ra có loại không hiểu dâm loạn.

Khương Daniel cũng không có ghét bỏ, dùng ngón tay trỏ xóa đi ở trên mặt sền sệt, thả ở trong miệng nhẹ nhàng mút một ngụm.

"Thánh Hựu hương vị là nhàn nhạt mặn đâu." Khương Daniel trêu đùa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, hắn đành phải quay mặt qua chỗ khác không dám nhìn Khương Daniel, nghĩ thầm nam nhân này thật là đáng chết sắc tình.

Khương Daniel nói xong còn nhẹ khẽ liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu đầu cột bên trên thấm ướt, tiếp lấy nhiều lần mút lấy đầu cột, giống như là đang thưởng thức cái gì trân tu mỹ vị. Cảm nhận được mình trên quy đầu truyền đến ấm áp sàn sạt xúc cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi lần nữa rên rỉ lên tiếng, theo Khương Daniel không ngừng bắt đầu trên dưới phun ra nuốt vào, phối hợp với vặn vẹo thân eo mà thu được càng lớn khoái cảm.

"Ngô. . ."

Cảm thấy miệng bên trong dương vật đang không ngừng nhảy lên, Khương Daniel cảm nhận được nhà mình người yêu nhanh đến điểm tới hạn.

"Ừm?" Đột nhiên cảm giác được cán mát lạnh, sau đó mình liền bị lật cả người, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu hướng về sau nhìn lại, Khương Daniel còn không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu đặt câu hỏi thời gian liền chống lên Ung Thánh Hựu đùi, để hắn cong lên eo, khe mông khẽ nhếch đã có thể nhìn thấy ở giữa nho nhỏ cửa huyệt.

Màu hồng nhạt sau cửa huyệt để Khương Daniel thấy huyết mạch phún trương, không khỏi nhẹ nhàng dùng đầu lưỡi liếm một chút.

"A. . . !"

Chưa hề trải nghiệm qua lạnh buốt xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vừa khẩn trương lại hưng phấn, như như dòng điện khoái cảm phảng phất từ sau huyệt thuận xương sống một đường thuận đến trong đầu, nhường hắn hai tay không khỏi nắm chặt áo gối, trong tiếng rên rỉ thậm chí mang theo rất nhỏ thở.

Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi linh xảo mà nghịch ngợm, tại cửa huyệt chỗ thịt mềm bị nhẹ nhàng câu dò xét, duỗi ra sau lại tại huyệt phùng ở giữa xoay một vòng, Khương Daniel nhìn cái này Ung Thánh Hựu tư thế từ bắt đầu hai tay chống lấy thân thể trở nên cả người vô lực nằm lỳ ở trên giường, liền biết đối phương đã là hoàn toàn buông lỏng trầm mê tại khoái cảm ở giữa trạng thái.

Thế là Khương Daniel bắt đầu dùng một ngón tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đường hành lang bên trong tìm kiếm, có thể là bởi vì xảy ra bất ngờ dị vật cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt không cấm địa bắt đầu đè ép Khương Daniel ngón tay, Khương Daniel một cái tay nhẹ vỗ về Ung Thánh Hựu đuôi xương cụt một bên luồn vào ngón tay thứ hai, mặc dù lúc này hạ thể của hắn sớm đã sưng lấy cứng rắn đến không được, run lên một cái muốn cảm thụ được đường hành lang bên trong ấm áp cùng mềm mại, nhưng là hắn biết lúc này không thể nóng vội, hắn không nghĩ bởi vậy tổn thương người yêu của mình.

Theo Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần quen thuộc Khương Daniel hai ngón tay về sau, Khương Daniel bắt đầu mở ra tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội ngón tay bắt đầu lượn vòng tiến hành bước kế tiếp khuếch trương công việc, lại ngạc nhiên đụng chạm đến một khối có chút phát cứng rắn nhô lên, nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái nháy mắt, dưới thân Ung Thánh Hựu liền rên rỉ phóng thích ra ngoài, cổ cổ tinh dịch tại màu đỏ trên đệm chăn lộ ra phá lệ dễ thấy.

"Như thế thoải mái sao?"

Khương Daniel cười nhìn đã đem vùi đầu tại gối đầu bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu, biết mình vừa mới là phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm nhất kia một điểm.

Theo khuếch trương công việc hoàn thành, Khương Daniel cho hạ thể của mình mang lên tránh thai bao, hắn lúc này trong lòng cũng là khẩn trương, mặc dù đến hiện tại hết thảy cũng rất thuận lợi, nhưng là hắn sợ tại cái này trọng yếu nhất một bước sẽ xảy ra vấn đề gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm giác được Khương Daniel bất an, nâng lên bờ mông nhẹ gật đầu.

Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng, chậm rãi đem hạ thể của mình luồn vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội, dù cho làm khuếch trương Khương Daniel to lớn kích thước vẫn là để Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân cơ bắp căng thẳng lên, cảm nhận được người yêu khó chịu Khương Daniel dò xét thân, ôm thật chặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu, hôn lấy cổ của hắn, đồng thời bắt đầu chậm rãi rút làm phối hợp với Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể để hắn dần dần quen thuộc thể nội căng đau cảm giác cho đến bắt đầu thở gấp hưởng thụ.

Khương Daniel bởi vì sợ làm bị thương người yêu cho nên một mực không dám tăng thêm tốc độ, một sâu một cạn rút lộng lấy, dùng quy đầu của mình cùng cán chống đỡ lộng lấy trước đó phát hiện kia một khối mẫn cảm nhô lên, hai tay khêu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đã phóng thích qua hạ thân lần nữa đứng lên cùng bên tai không có dừng lại thở gấp rên rỉ, hắn cảm thấy một cỗ không hiểu cảm giác thành tựu.

"Daniel. . . Nhanh một chút. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm khàn khàn giống như là tại Khương Daniel dục hỏa bên trên lại thêm một thanh dầu, đạt được người yêu khẩn cầu về sau, một mực khắc chế mình Khương Daniel rốt cục tăng tốc tần suất, điên cuồng bắt đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể va chạm tác thủ.

"A. . . A. . . !"

Theo tần số cao trừu sáp kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc chịu không được lần nữa phóng thích ra ngoài, sau đó Khương Daniel bắn tại tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội.

Rút ra đã có chút mềm nhũn dương vật, Khương Daniel giật xuống treo ở phía trên mũ, đùa ác đem bên trong đậm đặc tinh dịch ngược lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng.

Cảm thấy sau lưng đột nhiên ẩm ướt cộc cộc một mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết đó là cái gì.

"Lưu manh."

Nhẹ giọng lại lại dẫn một tia ngọt ngào mắng một câu.

Khương Daniel cũng không thèm để ý. Nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh hít vào một hơi thật sâu tựa hồ còn tại dư vị vừa mới vô cùng tốt tư vị, hắn từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm tại trong lồng ngực của mình, nói."Ài, ngươi nói chúng ta muốn hay không đem hôm nay đặt trước làm một cái ngày gì cái gì tiết?"

"Còn có thể cái gì tiết a, hôm nay không phải liền là lễ tình nhân sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, có chút rã rời.

"Vậy không được, ta muốn chúng ta chuyên môn." Khương Daniel tiếp tục nói.

"Vậy ngươi muốn cái gì a?"

"Không phải liền gọi tạo ra con người tiết thế nào!"

"Lưu manh!"

3

Theo Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mộng tỉnh lại, phát hiện trong quần lót của mình đã là thấm ướt một mảnh.

"Ai. Bao lớn tuổi tác còn mơ giấc mơ như thế." Nhìn mình tủ đầu giường chụp ảnh chung, Daniel thân mật song tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt là tan không ra ý cười cùng yêu thương

"Lưu manh." Ung Thánh Hựu mắng một câu, "Trong mộng đều không buông tha ta."

Rời giường đổi một thân sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái quần áo, giống như là đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì giống như lần nữa mở ra tủ quần áo, xuất ra một kiện tẩy hơi trắng bệch ô vuông áo sơmi, không biết hướng cái kia hô một câu, "Hắc! Ta hôm nay mặc y phục của ngươi được rồi!"

Nói xong liền mặc lên món kia áo sơmi, cầm lấy cặp công văn liền chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

"Ai làm sao ngay cả cái này đều quên." Ung Thánh Hựu chụp vỗ đầu nghĩ đến thật sự là tuổi tác càng lớn càng yêu quên sự tình.

Bên trên xong một nén hương, chắp tay trước ngực.

"Ta đi làm."

Đóng cửa lại chuẩn bị ở sau cơ đột nhiên chấn động một cái.

Mở ra tin nhắn mới phát hiện là phần mềm lễ tình nhân chúc phúc.

"Không nghĩ tới hôm nay là lễ tình nhân a, trách không được." Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ tới giấc mộng kia, lẩm bẩm.

Thế nhưng là nào có cái gì lễ tình nhân tạo ra con người tiết đâu

Ngươi không ở bên người

Mỗi ngày chẳng qua là vô hạn nghĩ tới ngươi rời người tiết thôi


	413. Chapter 413

4\. 0

One. 『 khó mà biến mất déjà vu 』

Sớm cao phong tàu điện ngầm, không ngoại lệ biển người chen chúc, toa xe bên trong không khí oi bức sền sệt, mọi người đều mang tâm tư.

Hai vị tổ trưởng tại lẫn nhau xác nhận tình cảm quá trình bên trong thuận lý thành chương luộc thành quen cơm, lại vì chiếu cố vấn người yếu Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại Khương Daniel nhà dính nhau một ngày sau đó, rốt cục nhớ tới đi làm chuyện này.

Về phần tại sao cũng có xe hai người không có lái xe đi làm...

7: 30 a. m

"Ca, xe của ngươi dưới lầu đi, hôm nay lái xe của ngươi đi làm?" Khương Daniel ăn hắn ca làm cho hắn ái tâm bữa sáng, thưởng thức nam nhân mặc tạp dề đứng tại trù trước sân khấu bận rộn mảnh mai thân hình, nội tâm cảm thán cái không xong.

Đương nhiên ái tâm bữa sáng ái tâm hai chữ là chính hắn tăng thêm, ngầm thừa nhận phải ngồi cùng một chiếc xe cũng thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắt cà chua đao dừng lại một chút, suy nghĩ một hồi lâu mới nhìn giống như vô sự gật đầu đồng ý hắn, trên mặt xoắn xuýt biểu lộ lại bị Khương Daniel nhìn cái thấu, Khương Daniel có nghi ngờ trong lòng cũng không hỏi, tiếp tục ăn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lên bàn đến một phần lại một phần sandwich.

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn đồng hồ, đã bảy giờ rưỡi, lại nhìn về phía ăn năm cái sandwich rốt cục có no bụng ý Khương Daniel, mới cởi xuống tạp dề thúc giục nam nhân nên xuất phát.

Khương Daniel tự giác ôm lấy lái xe nhiệm vụ, miệng bên trong còn nhai lấy cuối cùng chiếc kia không có nuốt xuống sandwich, tâm tình rất tốt ngâm nga bài hát khởi động Ung Thánh Hựu xe.

Nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu còn đứng tại ngoài xe chậm chạp không lên xe.

"?"

Khương Daniel điều khiển tay lái phụ kia bên cạnh cửa sổ xe, chống đỡ chỗ ngồi đi hô Ung Thánh Hựu, hình tượng rất giống một con Samoyed a lộ ra cửa xe uông uông gọi hắn chủ nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua Khương Daniel lo lắng nghi vấn biểu lộ, không nghĩ để hắn lại nhìn ra cái gì, cuối cùng vẫn là không quá tình nguyện mở cửa xe ngồi vào ghế lái phụ.

"Ca, nơi nào không thoải mái sao?"

"Không có, nhanh mở đi, đến trễ."

Ân... ? Chẳng lẽ là ta hôm trước làm hung ác rồi? Hay là sáng sớm hôm qua lại quấn lấy Thánh Hựu ca muốn một lần dẫn đến hắn thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi rồi? Nhưng nhìn còn rất tốt? A... Chẳng lẽ là không có có ý tốt nói sao? Ta thật sự là cầm thú a... Cầm thú...

Khương Daniel tay cầm tay lái một mình kiểm điểm.

Khương Daniel tâm lớn, không có nghĩa là Ung Thánh Hựu giống như hắn. Muốn không phải là không muốn bị nhìn ra sơ hở, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không muốn cùng Khương Daniel ngồi chung chiếc xe này.

Lý do không phải rất rõ ràng à.

Cùng trong trò chơi cùng đặc biệt nhân vật tại đặc biệt tràng cảnh biết giải khóa đặc thù kỳ ngộ cùng loại, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ngồi vào chiếc này có chuyện xưa trong xe, không có gì hơn sẽ nghĩ tới...

Lần thứ nhất hôn, lần thứ nhất bị vuốt ve, lần thứ nhất mang tư tâm làm ra cách sự tình, lần thứ nhất mượn thuốc kình phóng túng mình đối Khương Daniel dục vọng.

Xe còn không có mở ra cư xá, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có chút khô nóng.

Khương Daniel một mực rất lo lắng, hắn liếc trộm Ung Thánh Hựu, gặp hắn có chút xuất mồ hôi, đem lúc trước theo lái xe cửa sổ lại khống chế đóng lại.

"Ngươi chớ đóng, ta mặc nhiều hơi nóng, nghĩ hóng hóng gió."

"Không được, ngươi đều xuất mồ hôi, lại thổi ngươi sẽ cảm mạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay bên trong mặc chính là Khương Daniel mặc nhỏ cao cổ lông trắng áo, hơi có chút lớn nhưng coi như vừa người, Khương Daniel liền nghiêng người sang giúp hắn đem cổ áo kéo thấp một chút.

"Nơi này chỉ có ta cùng ca hai người, liền không cần để ý vết tích không dấu vết vấn đề, hơi đem cổ áo dạng này..."

A.

Hai người nhìn về phía đối phương đồng thời ngơ ngẩn.

" "Ngươi lời nói nhiều lắm. Nóng quá..." "

" "Mở ra cái khác cửa sổ, sẽ cảm mạo. Đem cà vạt buông ra thử một chút..." "

Cái này déjà vu chuyện gì xảy ra. Khương Daniel giống như là mới nhớ tới xe này bên trên phát sinh qua cái gì đồng dạng, hắn đột nhiên như cái chưa nhân sự mao đầu tiểu tử, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt mặt đằng một chút đỏ, cũng minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới vừa buổi sáng dị thường.

Hay là bị nhìn đi ra.

"... Ta đi tàu địa ngầm." Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ giận dữ đẩy ra Khương Daniel tay, chỉ lưu cái phiêu hồng thính tai tại Khương Daniel trong mắt liền vội vàng xuống xe.

Kết quả liền có hai vị có xe tinh anh nhất định phải chen ở trên tàu điện ngầm quỷ dị hình tượng.

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi xuống xe vội vàng đem xe ngừng tốt theo sát lấy hắn đến trạm xe lửa, trên đường Ung Thánh Hựu hay là sẽ dắt thật chặt thiếp bên cạnh mình cao đại nam nhân băng qua đường, cái này khiến Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi —— còn tốt hắn ca không có giận hắn, chỉ là xấu hổ giận dỗi mà thôi.

Two. 『 tàu điện ngầm sắc lang 』

Three. 『 lịch sử luôn luôn kinh người không quá tương tự 』

"Ung tổ trưởng tốt."

"Ung tổ trưởng tốt!"

"Ung tổ trưởng."

"Tổ trưởng tốt."

...

Khương Daniel lại tự nhiên mà vậy theo vào đồn cảnh sát, nhìn xem đi ở phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu trên đường đi cùng các nhân viên chào hỏi, mình ở phía sau không khỏi có chút xấu hổ.

Tổng cục người đã sớm không xa lạ gì Khương Daniel người này, bất quá bọn hắn cũng không biết nên xưng hô như thế nào vị này Khương tổ trưởng, dù sao sở thuộc đơn vị khác biệt, chỉ có thể hoàn toàn như trước đây trang nhìn không thấy.

"Tổ trưởng ngươi đến rồi!" Ung Thánh Hựu trực hệ thuộc hạ kiêm Khương Daniel cái đinh trong mắt Trịnh nhân viên cảnh sát thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến lập tức từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng lên, vui vẻ ngữ khí không khó hiển lộ ra, thẳng đến trông thấy phía sau hắn Khương Daniel.

"Điều —— tra —— cục —— Khương Daniel tiên sinh, hôm nay cũng như thế có nhàn tâm đến cảnh —— cục đi làm nha."

Khương Daniel nghe hắn nói gần nói xa cố ý tổn hại hắn, miễn cưỡng kéo ra một cái sinh khí nhưng không thất lễ mạo mỉm cười.

"Cũng không phải sao, ta lo lắng ta —— Thánh Hựu ca lại bị cái nào nhỏ —— đi —— lải nhải —— kéo chân sau."

Hai người giờ này khắc này đỉnh đầu giống có hai cái thanh máu, ngươi cho ta một quyền, ta đánh ngươi một chưởng, phóng thích khí tràng lẫn nhau áp chế, chơi qua quyền Hoàng Arcade trò chơi người đại khái thấm sâu trong người.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trên mặt bàn ném một xấp văn kiện chặt đứt hai người nhìn hằm hằm trong mắt tư tư vang lên dòng điện, đem hai người dọa đồng thời giật mình.

"Rảnh rỗi như vậy, làm việc?"

Trịnh nhân viên cảnh sát xem xét kia chồng chất văn kiện là hắn không có chỉnh lý tốt tuần vụ án tập, hậm hực lấy đi ngồi trở lại trên chỗ ngồi vùi đầu chỉnh lý, cái khác xem náo nhiệt tiểu cảnh viên thấy Ung Thánh Hựu quét mắt bọn hắn cũng lập tức cúi đầu làm bộ tiếp tục làm mình sống.

Khương Daniel không khỏi dung nhập tràng cảnh bên trong, ở một bên cúi đầu cấm âm thanh, chờ lấy lãnh phạt. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn cái này đáng yêu dạng lại không dừng tiếu dung, ho nhẹ một tiếng đem Khương Daniel tinh thần kéo trở về.

"Khương tổ trưởng làm gì chứ, tới phụ một tay thôi, đau thắt lưng."

Khương Daniel sững sờ mấy giây sau đập đập ba ba ờ một tiếng vội vàng đi đến nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ kia một rương lớn vật phẩm, tề thân thân mật tiến Ung Thánh Hựu đơn độc văn phòng.

"... ..."

"Oa —— đại phát, các ngươi nhìn thấy sao, Ung tổ trưởng hắn thế mà cười!"

Cửa ban công âm thanh rơi xuống, mấy vị nhân viên cảnh sát nhao nhao trầm tĩnh lại, chuyển động ghế xoay cùng tiến tới khe khẽ bàn luận.

"Nhìn thấy nhìn thấy! Vẫn cho là chúng ta tổ trưởng là mặt băng mỹ nhân, không nghĩ tới hắn còn sẽ có lộ ra vẻ gì khác, thật hiếm có a."

"Không phải ta nói, nếu là bên người có cái Khương điều tra viên như vậy cực phẩm nam nhân vây quanh hầu hạ, ai sẽ không vui vẻ vui vẻ mỗi một ngày a?" Trong tổ một cái duy nhất nữ cảnh bưng lấy mặt hoa si tưởng tượng lấy lên tiếng.

"Chú ý xưng hô, người ta cũng không chỉ là nhỏ điều tra viên, chúng ta tổ trưởng đều gọi người Khương tổ trưởng đâu, cẩn thận đừng bị nghe qua chọc sự tình..."

"Ha ha, chiếu ngài nói như vậy, hóa ra ta tổ trưởng là cùng vị này Khương tổ trưởng ở giữa có chút gì a —— "

"Ừm, điềm điềm mật mật."

"Ôi ——! Quả nhiên hiện tại cực phẩm nam đều thuộc về cực phẩm nam, cái kia có nữ nhân chúng ta chuyện gì." Nữ nhân viên cảnh sát sau khi nghe bưng lấy mặt cánh tay trượt đi, nhún vai về chỗ ngồi rút lui cái này mất hứng chủ đề.

Chỉ có vừa bị huấn Trịnh nhân viên cảnh sát tại chỗ ngồi bên trên một lời chưa phát.

Hình tượng lại cắt về trong văn phòng hai vị nhân vật chính.

Khương Daniel chính cho Ung Thánh Hựu sung làm thịt người lớn đệm, lớn hơn một vòng nam nhân ngồi trên ghế làm việc, nhỏ hơn một vòng nam nhân bị mạnh theo ngồi tại trên thân nam nhân, còn bị tự mang xoa bóp công năng lớn đệm xoa bóp phần eo.

"... Ngươi mau thả ta."

"Ca không phải nói đau thắt lưng sao?"

"Cho nên nói... Ta chỉ là cho ngươi giải cái vây."

"Ài đúng, vừa rồi, ca vì cái gì tại nhiều người như vậy trước mặt khuynh hướng ta a, ta đều sợ bị thuộc hạ của ngươi nhìn ra cái gì đâu." Khương Daniel thật có nghi hoặc, hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu da mặt mỏng, theo lý thuyết sẽ không tại trong cục đối với hắn biểu hiện quá mức thân cận.

"Vậy thì có cái gì, không cần thiết giấu diếm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt nói, " huống chi, ngươi không phải một mực rất để ý nhỏ Trịnh à..."

"Ca..." Khương Daniel nghe Ung Thánh Hựu cảm động không thể tin được, trong mắt lóe ngạc nhiên ánh sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng như là Khương Daniel hiểu biết như vậy da mặt mỏng, nhưng da mặt mỏng về da mặt mỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu có được thịnh tình thương cùng thành thục nam nhân đảm đương, nhìn từ bề ngoài có chút khó chịu nhưng kỳ thật càng nhiều hơn chính là bằng phẳng, cho nên, hắn muốn cho ngày tết người yêu kia phần thuộc về riêng mình hắn cảm giác an toàn cùng sủng ái.

"Khục. . . Ngươi hiểu ca ý tứ liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra những này ngay thẳng hay là xấu hổ, quay người khẽ hôn nam nhân cái trán, thừa dịp nam nhân không có phát hiện hắn đỏ mặt lập tức quay người lại tiếp tục trên tay công việc. Khương Daniel đắc ý không được, tinh nghịch xích lại gần đầu trái xem phải xem Ung Thánh Hựu, cuối cùng tách ra qua nam nhân ấm áp phiếm hồng mặt hôn lên môi của hắn.

"Ngô ân... Đừng thân, sưng làm sao gặp người..."

"Ca không phải nói không sợ bị nhìn đi ra sao —— "

"Không phải một mã sự tình, cái này không khéo léo..."

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắn lui đầu lưỡi, lại nghĩ tiến tới dính hắn thân mấy lần đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh nhẹn né tránh, bất quá nhìn xem hắn ca vành môi bị hôn rõ ràng sưng lên phiếm hồng, cũng liền ngoan ngoãn mà cong lên miệng tiếp tục cho hắn ca xoa bóp không còn làm ầm ĩ hắn.

Đồn cảnh sát người lại qua vài ngày nữa cùng trước đó tương tự thời gian, mỗi ngày nhẫn thụ lấy nhìn Khương Daniel giống keo cường lực đồng dạng dính tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, còn phải làm bộ nhìn như không thấy.

Bất quá cùng trước đó so sánh rõ ràng không giống nhau lắm chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu không tiếp tục đem Khương Daniel xem như người trong suốt, mà là đương nhiên nhận lấy Khương Daniel các loại ân cần che chở.

Điềm điềm mật mật đây này, thực sự là.

Đồn cảnh sát tiếng lòng thống nhất nói.

Four. 『 nhất định phải cùng người yêu tới một lần địa phương 』

Thứ bảy sáng sớm, Khương Daniel hiếm thấy không có như thường ngày Lại một ngày giường, sớm liền đứng lên bắt đầu rửa mặt chỉnh lý, xong liền đứng tại tủ quần áo trước buồn rầu nên mặc cái gì.

Lần thứ nhất cùng Thánh Hựu ca chân chính trên ý nghĩa hẹn hò, nhất định phải có nghi thức cảm giác.

Mặc vào một thân khoa trương chính thức âu phục còn chải cái vô cùng dầu mỡ đầu hình Khương Daniel chống đỡ tại trước gương cố chấp cái tạo hình.

Nhưng mà cái này ngắn ngủi bản thân cảm giác tốt đẹp chỉ tiếp tục mười giây đồng hồ.

"..."

"Ài một tây... Đây là cái gì a cái này!"

Khương Daniel bị mình kích thích cả người nổi da gà lên, vừa mắng một bên cởi quần áo ra ngã lại tủ quần áo, vò rối tóc cắm nằm ở trên giường đạp chân như cái cùng phụ mẫu đùa nghịch con lừa hùng hài tử.

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn thời gian là mười điểm, nhưng mà hiện tại mới tám điểm không đến, không biết đang sốt ruột cái gì sức lực. Có câu lời nói được tốt, nhìn Hựu sốt ruột ăn không được đậu hũ nóng.

Thoáng chốc vang lên chuông điện thoại mới khiến cho Khương Daniel không có lại giày vò cái này vô tội yếu ớt ván giường, lăn lộn đến bên giường cầm điện thoại di động lên, nhìn thấy điện báo người biệt danh nhãn tình sáng lên, tranh thủ thời gian hắng giọng một cái tiếp thông điện thoại.

"Uy ~" Khương Daniel hay là phá âm.

"... ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xác nhận hạ mình không có phát sai dãy số mới lần nữa đưa di động thiếp về bên tai.

"Ngươi thanh âm thật kỳ quái."

"Ha ha ha... Ngoài ý muốn ngoài ý muốn, ca làm sao hiện tại gọi điện thoại cho ta, gấp gáp như vậy thấy ta a."

"Ta là sợ ngươi ngủ quên nhìn xem ngươi tỉnh chưa, tỉnh liền tốt, một hồi gặp, treo."

"Ca! Uy? ? Uy... Thật treo rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp nói một nhóm lớn quả quyết cúp xong điện thoại, nét mặt biểu lộ chính mình cũng không có phát giác được tiếu dung.

Miễn cưỡng thừa nhận mình hơi liền như vậy một chút điểm không kịp chờ đợi, mà thôi.

Tới gần chín điểm, Khương Daniel sớm ra cửa, cuối cùng hắn mặc một bao đại học thời kì thường mặc quần áo, thiếu niên khí mười phần kiểu dáng. Hắn vốn là còn trẻ, ngày bình thường vì phối hợp công việc thân phận mới cố ý đem mình ăn mặc lão thành một chút, trừ các loại trang phục chính thức bên ngoài chính là đơn giản quần áo ở nhà, cho nên rất lâu không có mặc qua mình phong cách quần áo, Khương Daniel kém chút không có thích ứng tới.

Có chút lạnh, lại hạ nhiệt độ, mùa đông tiến đến tín hiệu.

Khương Daniel vừa ra khỏi nhà liền đông co lại đứng người dậy, một đường chạy chậm đến trạm xe buýt, vừa vặn gặp phải còn không có lái đi xe buýt. Cái thứ nhất mục đích là công viên trò chơi, có chút tục bao nhưng là mỗi đối người yêu phải qua đường.

Khương Daniel sớm nửa giờ đến địa điểm ước định, cuối tuần không hổ nói là cuối tuần, công viên trò chơi còn không có mở cửa chỗ bán vé cũng đã bắt đầu xếp hàng, hắn vừa vặn thừa dịp chờ Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian mua phiếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu là sớm mười phút đạt tới, hắn vừa xuống xe liền thấy đứng ở trong đám người Khương Daniel, trong tay chính nắm bắt hai tấm ra trận khoán tại nguyên chỗ đập mạnh lấy tiểu toái bộ sưởi ấm.

"Ta buổi sáng quên nói cho ngươi hôm nay nhiều mặc điểm rồi." Hắn bước nhanh đi hướng Khương Daniel, lấy xuống mình khăn quàng cổ quấn tại đối phương trên cổ cẩn thận buộc lại.

Khương Daniel cảm giác được ấm áp vải vóc dựng tại mình chịu đủ gió mát tàn phá trên da, thấy người tới chính là hắn mong mỏi vị kia, lời nói còn chưa kịp nói liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

Thẳng đến người trong ngực về ôm lấy hắn, hắn mới buông tay ngắm nghía lấy hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc thân áo khoác dài, rất có ngày mùa thu hương vị, để Khương Daniel hoảng hốt lấy một nháy mắt lâm vào thời học sinh hồi ức.

"Không đi vào trước sao? Giống như có thể xét vé."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lư hạ Khương Daniel cánh tay, chỉ hướng cách đó không xa lối vào chỗ.

Quả nhiên Thánh Hựu ca, hay là Thánh Hựu ca.

Trong trí nhớ nam nhân cùng nam nhân ở trước mắt chồng vào nhau, từ trong hồi ức đã tỉnh hồn lại Khương Daniel đầy mắt thâm tình nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, hợp thời nổi lên gió thu thổi lên trong lòng của hắn một mảnh gợn sóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nam nhân thâm tình nhìn chăm chú mê thần, kém chút muốn đi hôn hắn, thân thể đều nghiêng tiến lên, lại bị mạnh mẽ đâm tới từ giữa hai người đùa giỡn chạy qua những đứa bé trai đánh gãy cái này không khí.

"A đám hài tử này... Vừa mới bầu không khí vừa vặn tới đâu..." Khương Daniel chân tình thực cảm giác đáng tiếc nói.

"Đi. . . Đi, còn chơi hay không." Ung Thánh Hựu vội vội vàng vàng đẩy Khương Daniel liền đi vào cửa xét vé.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem kia luôn có thể thành thật phản ứng Ung Thánh Hựu chân thực nội tâm thấu đỏ thính tai cười trộm.

Thứ bảy, thời tiết tinh, ánh nắng cùng gió nhẹ vừa vặn, hôm nay Thánh Hựu ca vẫn như cũ khiến người tâm động.

"Cho nên tại sao lại muốn tới sân chơi a... Như thế sợ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng ngồi tại đu quay ngựa bên trên, càng nghĩ càng buồn cười nhìn xem Khương Daniel ngồi ở một bên còn không có chính hắn lớn ngựa gỗ bên trên.

Vốn cho rằng Khương Daniel loại kia tính cách, nhất định sẽ lôi kéo mình ngồi các loại mạo hiểm kích thích thiết bị, hắn đều làm tốt tru lên chuẩn bị, kết quả đến mỗi cái dự đoán công trình trước Khương Daniel đều thật nhanh đào vong kéo chạy hắn, ngồi lên hắn duy nhất có thể tiếp nhận đu quay ngựa bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bên người những đứa trẻ, so sánh một chút rốt cục nhịn không được phình bụng cười to, lần này đổi Khương Daniel đỏ mặt.

"Ca... Ca! Đừng cười lớn tiếng như vậy mà!"

"Không phải ha ha ha ha ha... Trời ạ... Ha ha ha ha... Không được nước mắt đều muốn bật cười ha ha ha ha ha..."

"... ..."

"Không cười, không cười, là cảm thấy ngươi đáng yêu." Ung Thánh Hựu lau lau khóe mắt cười ra nước mắt, nằm sấp tại đu quay ngựa trên đầu nhìn về phía hắn chân thành nói.

"Ca hay là nhiều cười cười đi, đặc biệt đẹp đẽ."

"Ngươi tiểu tử này thực sự là..."

Hai người hạ đu quay ngựa về sau tìm cái ghế dài tọa hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu triển khai vào cửa lúc nhân viên công tác phát sân chơi chỉ nam, phát hiện cũng không có gì Khương Daniel có thể đồ chơi.

"Muốn bất quá sẽ mà chúng ta đi cái này Đại Thương cửa hàng dạo chơi đi, còn có thể ăn cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lấy địa đồ bên trên một chỗ cho Khương Daniel nhìn.

"Tốt tốt." Khương Daniel thừa cơ vô lại nằm vật xuống tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi.

"Còn không phải ngươi tên hèn nhát này, làm hại ta vì cùng ngươi cái gì đều không có chơi thành." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng gãy lên nhỏ địa đồ vỗ nhẹ lên Khương Daniel đầu.

"Nói không chừng khi đó ca dọa so với ta còn thảm... Ài đau..." Khương Daniel cái trán chịu một cái bạo lật.

"Ngươi biết phỉ báng cảnh sát là tội gì sao?"

"Tiểu nhân biết sai."

Khương Daniel cười hì hì ngồi dậy, đeo bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng tiệm bách hóa phương hướng đi đến, Ung Thánh Hựu ai buông tiếng thở dài tựa như người giấy đồng dạng tùy ý đại cẩu dắt lấy chạy.

Five. 『 đại học thời kỳ tiền bối 』

Hai người đầu tiên là ăn xong bữa cơm, sau đó liền tại trong thương trường đi dạo khi tiêu thực hoạt động.

"Khương Daniel?" Doãn Trí Thánh không dám xác nhận thử thăm dò gọi một tiếng.

"Trí Thánh ca!" Khương Daniel tìm thanh âm nơi phát ra nhìn thấy khuôn mặt quen thuộc.

"Ờ —— ngươi tiểu tử này, chạy tới chơi rồi? Vị này là..." Doãn Trí Thánh nhạo báng đánh xuống Khương Daniel, xem xét phát hiện bên cạnh còn đứng người.

"Ngươi tốt, ta là Ung..."

"Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh sát! Hạnh ngộ."

Doãn Trí Thánh tại Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hành tự giới thiệu trước đoạt trước một bước nhận ra hắn, kích động lại thưởng thức cùng hắn nắm tay, liếc mắt đưa cho Khương Daniel một ánh mắt.

". . . A, giới thiệu một chút, vị này là ta đại học lúc trực hệ tiền bối Doãn Trí Thánh, hiện tại là chúng ta cục điều tra người đứng thứ hai."

Là cục điều tra người không sai, từ lúc đoạn người khác nói chuyện điểm ấy nhìn ra được.

"Tính như vậy... Cũng là tiền bối của ta, quá vinh hạnh." Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa mười phần cung kính cùng Doãn Trí Thánh chào hỏi.

"Đều là một trường học ra cũng đừng khách khí như vậy, về sau gọi ca là được, có thể chứ Thánh Hựu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thụ sủng nhược kinh gật gật đầu, trong lòng đối cái này thân thiết đại học tiền bối độ thiện cảm tăng không ít, ở một bên bị vắng vẻ Khương Daniel lại bắt đầu ghen tuông loạn sinh.

Doãn Trí Thánh đối với hắn cái này một chút xíu nhìn xem trưởng thành đệ đệ biểu thị mười phần thất vọng, chẳng những có mỹ nhân quên ca, hiện tại ngay cả hắn dấm đều có thể ăn được một ngụm. Doãn Trí Thánh không tị hiềm hướng hắn trợn mắt, cười tủm tỉm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó yên lặng nhấc chân cho Khương Daniel một cước.

"Ca là mình đến sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn hai đánh lên lập tức dẫn xuất chủ đề.

"Không có, cùng các ngươi tẩu tử đến."

"Cái gì? ! Ca, ngươi lúc nào chỗ đối tượng a?" Khương Daniel nháy mắt liền quên bị đá một cước kia, đối Doãn Trí Thánh bát quái nói.

"Ngươi ba ngày này hai đầu liền biết hướng đồn cảnh sát chạy, còn có thể nhớ kỹ ngươi cục điều tra thân huynh đệ?" Doãn Trí Thánh càng nghĩ càng tức giận, lòng dạ bất bình lại cho Khương Daniel một cước.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh nghe không từ ở gãi gãi cái mũi.

"Không có việc gì Thánh Hựu, ca không phải xông ngươi đến a." Doãn Trí Thánh giống như là đã sớm biết quan hệ của hai người đồng dạng đối với hắn giải thích nói, tay đã siết bên trên Khương Daniel cổ.

"Ta đều đính hôn! Ngươi còn dám hỏi ta lúc nào có đối tượng? ?"

Doãn Trí Thánh ở trước mặt hắn giơ lên mang theo chiếc nhẫn đính hôn tay, tả hữu quơ sợ tránh không đến Khương Daniel.

"Ờ nha..." Khương Daniel kinh hô một tiếng.

"... Thật hâm mộ a."

Khương Daniel bắt lấy Doãn Trí Thánh loạn lắc tay, cẩn thận sờ sờ chiếc nhẫn kia, nam nhân ước mơ thần sắc đã bị thu sạch tiến Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt.

"Ca, chúc phúc ngươi a, tính muộn sao?"

"Không muộn, các ngươi là cái thứ nhất biết đến, ta còn không có tổ chức lễ đính hôn sẽ đâu."

Đúng vào lúc này nhà vệ sinh đi tới một vị dịu dàng nữ nhân xinh đẹp, kéo lại Doãn Trí Thánh cánh tay đoan trang đối Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi hạ.

"Được rồi, các ngươi tẩu tử ra ta sẽ không quấy rầy, đi tiếp tục chơi đi."

Hai người đưa mắt nhìn Doãn Trí Thánh cùng hắn vị hôn thê thân ảnh dần dần từng bước đi đến.

"Ài, ta cũng không có rất tấp nập đi đồn cảnh sát a?" Khương Daniel phản xạ cung đột nhiên vây quanh không hiểu thấu điểm lên.

"Đúng vậy a, ngài cuối tuần đều không đến đâu, quá không tấp nập." Ung Thánh Hựu cười phản trào phúng.

"Đúng không, ta cũng cảm thấy cuối tuần nên đi, thế nhưng là ngươi không đi làm a."

"Ngươi là giả ngu hay là thật da mặt dày a?"

"Đúng a."

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa bị cái này lớn vô lại nghẹn lại.

Six. 『 ngươi nói ngươi chọc hắn làm gì mà 』

"Hai phần ngọt ống, hết thảy ba mươi tám nguyên, đây là cho ngài trả tiền thừa, xin chờ một chút."

Đến cùng hay là hai cái đại nam nhân, tại dạo phố cái này kỹ có thể lên xác thực không có thiên phú, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong Siêu thị đi dạo đi dạo liền đi dạo không động, nhìn thấy có thể nghỉ ngơi địa phương liền Zombie đồng dạng cắm tại chỗ ngồi bên trên.

"Có muốn ăn hay không kem ly?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khát nước, nhìn một chút trên bản đồ có cái hắn một mực rất muốn nếm thử lưới đỏ kem ly cửa hàng nhãn tình sáng lên, hỏi thăm một chút Khương Daniel.

"Ca muốn ăn không, ta đi..."

"Ngươi ngồi nghỉ ngơi đi, ta đến liền tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống Khương Daniel lấn tới thân thể, lấy được địa đồ tìm kiếm lên nhà này kem ly cửa hàng.

Làm sao vẫn chưa trở lại a.

Mười phút trôi qua, Khương Daniel liền người ngồi không vững.

"Có người cướp bóc! ! Người tới đây mau!"

Đột nhiên một cái mang theo mũ bảo hiểm xe máy, mặc vào một thân đen người cầm cùng loại chủy thủ hung khí, ôm cái không lớn không nhỏ bao khỏa hối hả chạy, quơ đao cụ dọa lùi người qua đường cho mình giải vây ra đường chạy trốn, đằng sau mấy công việc nhân viên một bên truy một bên kêu gọi bộ đàm bên trong bảo an.

Khương Daniel nghe được tiếng gào một nháy mắt liền lập tức từ trên chỗ ngồi bắn lên, cướp bóc phạm lúc này vừa lúc tại trước mắt hắn chạy qua, Khương Daniel lập tức khóa chặt mục tiêu, ánh mắt bản năng trở nên lạnh lẽo, đơn tay vịn rào chắn vượt qua lập tức gấp đuổi lên trước.

Sau chạy tới bảo an cùng nhân viên công tác vì để tránh cho có người thụ thương, phân tán ở chung quanh cửa hàng sơ chỉnh người bầy cam đoan an toàn, còn có một bộ phận đi theo Khương Daniel đuổi bắt đào phạm.

Cướp bóc phạm không ngừng quay đầu ngắm nhìn Khương Daniel, bị nam nhân không phải so thường tốc độ của con người chấn kinh đến, phát giác được mình sớm muộn sẽ bị đuổi kịp. Hắn nhanh chóng tìm kiếm lấy có thể ẩn thân địa điểm, trông thấy tràn đầy khách hàng kem ly cửa hàng, nghĩ đến chỉ có thể đến đó đoạn một con tin giúp mình thoát thân, thế là cải biến chạy trốn phương hướng.

Khương Daniel theo đuôi hắn cải biến phương hướng, vừa nhìn thấy nơi xa kem ly bảng hiệu lộp bộp một chút, nghĩ thầm đại sự không ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở bên trong.

"Ca! ! ! ! Cẩn thận! ! !"

Khương Daniel lo lắng đến vị kia hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này giơ hai cái kem ly từ trong đám người ép ra ngoài, còn không nhanh không chậm đi ra ngoài.

Chính là hắn, vừa vặn đưa tới cửa. Cướp bóc phạm nhìn xem thân hình có vẻ hơi đơn bạc Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm hạ quyết định.

Bên cạnh bảo an thấy thế cũng nóng nảy hô Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn rút lui, Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn cái gì đều không có kịp phản ứng đồng dạng tiếp tục chậm ung dung đi lại, cứ việc đối diện vọt tới chính là tay cầm hung khí cướp bóc phạm.

Leng keng.

Đao cụ rơi xuống đất thanh âm.

Thời gian bị đông cứng, trong tràng tất cả mọi người dừng lại, an tĩnh chỉ có thể nghe thấy kim loại cùng gạch men sứ va chạm phát ra thanh thúy thanh âm.

Khương Daniel mộng, dừng lại lảo đảo mấy bước run chân quỳ một chân trên đất.

"Không được nhúc nhích, cảnh sát." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng còn sót lại một cái ngọt ống thay thế tay súng chỉ hướng nằm sấp ngã trên mặt đất đào phạm, chân đạp phạm nhân cõng tại sau lưng thủ đoạn không có thử một cái dùng sức, để hắn tùy theo từng tiếng kêu đau.

Khi hắn mang theo niềm tin tuyệt đối hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới thời điểm, tuyệt đối không có nghĩ đến cái này hạ tràng.

Cướp bóc phạm tại cách Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có xa một mét thời điểm mới nhìn rõ nam nhân khóe miệng bốc lên tiếu dung, trong chốc lát nam nhân ở trước mắt liền biến mất không thấy gì nữa, còn không có kịp phản ứng liền bị dùng chân đá rơi xuống cầm cầm hung khí, lại bị ném tại trên mũ giáp kem ly ngăn cản ánh mắt, ngay sau đó liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu một tay khóa lại hầu dùng bắp chân đừng ở hắn giữa hai chân để hắn thẳng tắp quẳng xuống đất.

Bất quá dùng ngọt ống sung làm tay súng chỉ vào phạm nhân đơn thuần ra ngoài bản năng phản ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng thời điểm đối với mình im lặng thán một tiếng, vừa muốn thu hồi đi, ngọt trong ống kem ly cũng bởi vì hòa tan mất ra nguyên một đoàn tại cướp bóc phạm trên lưng.

Xong đời, hi vọng duy nhất cũng bị tiêu diệt.

Quần chúng vây xem cùng bảo an cùng nhân viên công tác hoàn chỉnh quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu một bao động tác nước chảy mây trôi, thoăn thoắt thân thủ để bọn hắn kinh ngốc tại chỗ, không biết nơi nào vang lên một tiếng reo hò kéo theo bốn phía mọi người vì vị này không biết tên cảnh sát kính nể vỗ tay lên, mới đánh vỡ cái này khẩn trương yên tĩnh bầu không khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu ra hiệu hạ thân bên cạnh bảo an mang đi đầy người kem ly xem ra có chút buồn cười phạm nhân, mở ra cái kia túi xách, bên trong là một xấp xấp tiền mặt. Điều tra biết được là nhân viên công tác hướng ATM bổ sung tiền mặt lúc nhất thời sơ sẩy, bị cái này tố chất thân thể cực tốt cướp bóc phạm chui chỗ trống, mới đưa đến trận này hống loạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bọn hắn đưa ra giấy hành nghề của mình, mấy người nhìn giật nảy cả mình vội vàng cúi đầu gửi tới lời cảm ơn, nam nhân thì biểu thị không có gì liền để bọn hắn lui ra, trong lòng chính nhớ cái kia chưa tỉnh hồn Khương Daniel đâu.

"Ca... Ta kém chút bị dọa chết rồi..."

Khương Daniel một thanh ôm gấp vừa ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không dám tưởng tượng nếu như hắn ca sau khi bị thương tình cảnh, vạn nhất nghiêm trọng hơn... Khương Daniel một bên suy nghĩ lung tung một bên tăng lớn nắm chặt cường độ.

"... Ca trong mắt ngươi không chịu nổi một kích như vậy? Ngươi ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút hắn nha."

Khương Daniel thuận theo nhìn thoáng qua chật vật phạm nhân, lại chiếu lại hạ vừa mới hình tượng, lần thứ nhất bị mình ngốc đến mức.

Hắn trong lúc nhất thời quên đi, hắn ca, là kẻ hung hãn tới đâu.

Là kẻ hung hãn.

"Đừng nghĩ lung tung, ta đây không phải hảo hảo sao, về sau cũng sẽ không phát sinh cái gì, ngươi sẽ bảo vệ tốt ta đi." Ung Thánh Hựu dễ như trở bàn tay nhìn thấu Khương Daniel tâm tư.

"... Đương nhiên."

Khương Daniel cuối cùng từ căng thẳng cao độ trạng thái tinh thần rút ra ra, lại vẫn gắt gao ôm Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu buông tay, liền ngay cả kiên trì đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu tra hỏi tiểu cảnh viên cũng không thể đánh gãy Khương Daniel động tác.

"Trong nhà hài tử nhát gan, chê cười." Ung Thánh Hựu vò một thanh cổ bên trong lông xù đầu, đối tiểu cảnh viên bất đắc dĩ cười cười.

...

Lúc này mình đầy thương tích cướp bóc phạm đã bị lấy xuống mũ giáp, mặt mũi tràn đầy hối hận khập khiễng đi theo cảnh sát đi hướng xe cảnh sát.

Ta chọc hắn làm gì mà ta.

Seven. 『 ngày mùa thu chưa hoàn thành ảo tưởng 』

"Ca, ta còn có cái vẫn nghĩ đi địa phương."

"Ừm?"

Cửa hàng nháo kịch kết thúc về sau, mặt trời cũng rơi nửa dưới, trời chiều chiếu ra màu da cam chiếu sáng tại hai người điêu khắc bên cạnh nhan, Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh thân dùng tay từng cái thử thăm dò đụng vào tay của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phiền, không còn cùng Khương Daniel chơi kéo đẩy trò chơi, trực tiếp dắt lên lần nữa đến gần tay.

"Hắc hắc." Khương Daniel ngốc cười một tiếng.

"Đi thôi tiểu tử ngốc, đi ngươi muốn đi địa phương."

Cắm đầy cây phong đại học.

Một cái chưa hoàn thành ảo tưởng.

Hiện tại chính là thời điểm, lá phong đã đỏ thấu, tại gió nhẹ lôi kéo dưới như mưa rơi xuống, trên đường cũng phủ kín rơi xuống lá phong, dẫm lên trên phát ra két kít két kít vang.

"Nghĩ đến địa phương chính là cái này sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel nắm tay, khắp không mục đích đi tại đầu này quen thuộc trên đường nhỏ.

"Ừm, không cảm thấy có tiếc nuối sao, khi đó."

"Tiếc nuối..."

"Rõ ràng lẫn nhau tới gần đến muốn phóng ra một bước kia, kết quả lại đoạn mất đâu."

Khương Daniel đứng vững bước, tại kia từng vô số lần mộng thấy ghế dài trước.

"Không gãy a, đây không phải liền lên sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên hai người nắm tay.

"Là ngươi, kiểu gì cũng sẽ là ngươi."

Khương Daniel trực câu câu nhìn tiến Ung Thánh Hựu kia nhìn như bình tĩnh hai mắt, nhưng kia chỗ sâu trong con ngươi lại là che giấu không được nghiêm túc cùng thâm tình.

Hắn hôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu nâng tại hắn cái này một mặt trên mu bàn tay, nhiệt huyết tại toàn bộ trong lồng ngực phun trào, hắn cảm thấy mình bị Ung Thánh Hựu cái này đoàn hỏa thiêu nơi nào đều nóng một chút.

"Tiếc nuối duy nhất là. . ."

"Ta hôm nay không ăn được ta tâm tâm niệm niệm đồ ngọt."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel cảm động rối tinh rối mù dáng vẻ sợ hắn một giây sau liền muốn khóc lên, thần sắc biến đổi đột nhiên làm nũng.

"Phốc, ca còn tại nhớ thương cái này a."

"Ta hôm nay liền đặc biệt muốn ăn ngọt."

"Chờ ta một chút!" Khương Daniel đột nhiên thông suốt, nghĩ đến đại học lúc bạn cùng phòng Kim Tại Hoán thường xuyên mang mình mua điêu ngư đốt một cái quán nhỏ, quẳng xuống lời nói tìm lấy ký ức lộ tuyến nhanh như chớp chạy đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay cắm vào lớn túi áo, đứng yên lấy nhìn nam hài đi xa bóng lưng, cùng năm đó cái kia cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi theo bước chân hắn thiếu niên hào không khác biệt, còn có bất cứ lúc nào chỉ cần cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ liền không hiểu sai chụp nhịp tim, mà cái kia tên là...

Mối tình đầu rung động.

Khương Daniel cầm còn phỏng tay điêu ngư đốt vội vàng hoảng gấp trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi tại trên ghế dài nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân uể oải mở mắt ra, trông thấy Khương Daniel vật trong tay, một chút tinh thần tỉnh táo, xoa xoa đôi bàn tay không kịp chờ đợi đoạt lấy.

Điêu ngư đốt tại không khí lạnh bên trong bốc hơi nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu thổi thổi, cắn xuống cái thứ nhất, mùi sữa thơm cùng đậu đỏ hãm liêu cửa vào nháy mắt xúc động vị giác ngược lại lấp khiển trách toàn bộ khoang miệng, mặc dù còn có chút bỏng nhưng cũng không chậm trễ hắn hưởng thụ giờ khắc này mỹ vị.

"Chỉ mua một cái sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn vào chỉ còn cái đuôi thời điểm mới phát hiện Khương Daniel trên tay không có nhiều phần điêu ngư đốt vẻn vẹn đang nhìn mình ăn. Hắn còn có chút xấu hổ.

"Bởi vì ta muốn ăn không phải cái này..."

Khương Daniel tay nâng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau đầu, thu lực đem hắn mang hướng mình, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt nhìn đi theo nam nhân động tác hướng về phía trước đạp một bước nhỏ, bỗng nhiên tiếp cận để hắn thấy không rõ Khương Daniel biểu lộ.

Gió thu lưu động, trời chiều ảm đạm, bọn hắn tại cái này lẫn nhau trong mộng cảnh đều tấp nập xuất hiện tràng cảnh đôi môi đụng vào nhau. Ung Thánh Hựu hé mở đôi môi mềm mại, mà Khương Daniel ôn nhu dùng đầu lưỡi thăm dò vào hắn ướt át khoang miệng, quét qua hắn lợi, nếm đến điêu ngư đốt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hương vị, ngoài ý muốn phù hợp.

"Có chút quá ngọt..."

Khương Daniel đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mềm xuống tới thân eo, sớm kết thúc cái này dây dưa ẩm ướt miên hôn sâu để cho hắn ca hô hấp đến không khí mới mẻ, vẫn không quên chép miệng một cái dư vị lưu lại tại mình miệng bên trong hương vị.

"... Không có rất ngọt a..."

"Ta nói chính là ca."

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ quản không lên cái gì, chỉ khao khát một cái có thể để hắn giấu xấu hổ địa phương. Hắn đem cánh tay trèo lên Khương Daniel bả vai, một đầu vùi vào hắn trong lồng ngực, chết sống không chịu ngẩng đầu, trong tay còn bóp lấy khối kia không ăn đi đuôi cá.

Khương Daniel bị hắn ca bộ dáng khả ái mê thần hồn điên đảo, dùng bên ngoài bao bao lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lắc tới lắc lui dỗ dành hắn, ngẩng đầu mới phát hiện hai cái nữ hậu bối che miệng đỏ mặt ngốc nhìn lấy bọn hắn, giống như vừa mới bị mắt thấy toàn bộ quá trình.

"Xuỵt."

Khương Daniel làm cái im lặng thủ thế, hai cái nữ học sinh liền gật gật đầu chạy trốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới kia đoạn đuôi cá, lục lọi nhét vào Khương Daniel miệng bên trong, đầu lại vẫn không chịu nâng lên.

"Ban thưởng ta sao?" Khương Daniel thuận theo ăn hết khối kia chỉ còn đuôi cá điêu ngư đốt, một mặt buồn cười nhìn xem chỉ bỏ được lộ cái đầu đỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu.

"... Lạnh rơi liền không thể ăn, thuận nước giong thuyền." Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp tại Khương Daniel ngực rầu rĩ phát ra tiếng.

Khương Daniel tiếc nuối sự tình, không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được.

Có lẽ là không có sớm đi tỏ tình, không có chủ động xuất kích, không có tại ngày đó liền trực tiếp hôn hắn, không có tại đại học thời kì hoàn thành hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả trong tưởng tượng bất kỳ một cái nào.

Tốt tại như Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy, có lẽ cái này kỳ diệu thế giới bên trong, ngươi ta chưa hề từng đứt đoạn.

"Đêm nay muốn tới nhà của ta à."

"... Vậy ngươi có thể làm tốt hai người phần kéo mì sao?"

Lại về sau tình tiết liền không được biết.

Eight. 『 ta để ý ngươi chú ý 』

Khương Daniel hôm nay lại là một mặt ủ rũ đi cục điều tra đi làm.

"Ngài mặt mũi này nhíu có thể so với mèo Garfield." Kim Tại Hoán dùng một cái tay bên cạnh cản trở miệng, góp tại Khương Daniel bên tai giễu cợt hắn.

"..."

"Không phải ta nói, cần thiết hay không ngài, đến cục điều tra đi làm ủy khuất ngài lão còn là thế nào, nếu như bị cục trưởng nhìn thấy hắn lại muốn mượn đề tài để nói chuyện của mình."

Kim Tại Hoán thấy Khương Daniel buồn bực cũng không kít cái âm thanh ngay cả đỗi hắn tâm tư đều không có, không khỏi cảm thấy có chút kỳ quặc, thăm dò chung quanh phát hiện không có người nào, nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở Khương Daniel vài câu.

"Không phải!" Khương Daniel đột nhiên vỗ bàn đứng dậy.

"Ài ta trời cái gì không đúng a! Ngươi cái này nhất kinh nhất sạ dọa không dọa người!"

Kim Tại Hoán một cái không có phòng bị bị cái này đột nhiên một tiếng dọa đến từ trên ghế kém chút cắm quá khứ, thật vất vả ổn định lại hướng về sau ngược lại thân thể, nổi giận đùng đùng hướng Khương Daniel chân đạp đi, lại làm cho Khương Daniel một chút đứng lên thân thể rút đi chân, dẫn đến hắn thực thực địa giẫm tại cứng rắn trên mặt đất.

"Ngươi gần nhất cái gì tà quỷ nhập vào người rồi?"

"Ai... Thánh Hựu ca hắn..."

"Thế nào?"

"Hắn giống như không nguyện ý để ta đụng hắn..." Khương Daniel nói lên lời này lúc thân thể tựa như xì hơi khí cầu, lung la lung lay co quắp về chỗ ngồi, mặt còn nằm sấp trên bàn than thở.

"Ngươi cho rằng ai cũng giống ngươi như vậy tinh lực tràn đầy a!" Kim Tại Hoán ngay cả chân đều không nghĩ vò, hận không thể đối Khương Daniel lật một ngàn vạn cái khinh khỉnh sau đó mắng hắn cặn bã nam.

"Thế nhưng là ta đều vài ngày không có..."

"Vài ngày là mấy ngày?" Kim Tại Hoán hiển nhiên không tin hắn.

"Nhanh một tuần!" Khương Daniel rốt cục phản bác hắn.

"Nhanh một tuần là mấy ngày." Kim Tại Hoán vẫn là không tin hắn.

"Bốn. . . Năm ngày như vậy đi..." Khương Daniel có điểm tâm hư nói.

"Là mấy ngày." Kim Tại Hoán dần dần ngay cả giọng nghi vấn đều giảm bớt.

"... Ba ngày." Khương Daniel cúi đầu bắt đầu móc tay.

...

"Tốt ngươi cầm thú!" Kim Tại Hoán làm Khương Daniel nhiều năm chí thân nghe được cái này cũng không nhịn được mắng hắn, theo tay cầm lên trong tay cuốn sổ hướng hắn đập tới.

"Nặng... Trọng yếu không phải cái này!" Khương Daniel dùng xuất sắc năng lực phản ứng, ôm đầu, cầu xin tha thứ.

"Ta có thể cảm giác được hắn đang vô tình hay cố ý trốn tránh ta." Khương Daniel con mắt đạp, trong mắt lo nghĩ cảm xúc toàn toát ra tới.

Đây là sự thực. Kim Tại Hoán ngừng hạ động tác trên tay.

"Ngươi suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, ngươi lão dạng này, Thánh Hựu ca hắn sẽ nghĩ như thế nào?"

"Không cho ngươi gọi hắn Thánh Hựu ca."

"... Được được được Ung tổ trưởng." Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy một ngàn vạn cái khinh khỉnh đều không đủ cho hắn lật.

Khương Daniel qua cái này sức lực, cũng trầm mặc suy nghĩ lên vấn đề này.

"Ung tổ trưởng người như vậy là bị bao nhiêu người ở trong lòng nhớ, cũng liền ngươi vận khí tốt đuổi tới tay, cả ngày giày vò cũng coi như, hơi không thân mật mấy ngày liền tang lấy khuôn mặt, chẳng lẽ ngươi thích chỉ là thân thể của hắn sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán nói ra chính đề, Khương Daniel cũng nghĩ đến.

"Nếu như hắn cũng nghĩ như vậy, vậy ngươi còn cho là hắn sẽ nguyện ý để ngươi đụng hắn?"

"Ta không có... Ta là thật thích hắn... Ta không phải ham mê nữ sắc a..."

Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng thấy phải là chuyện như vậy, tự trách tóm lấy vốn là loạn thất bát tao tóc, tối ngầm hạ cái gì quyết định, đem mình nhốt vào văn phòng cầm điện thoại di động lên bắt đầu biên tập.

"Yêu đương người thật tốt, ta làm sao liền đến bây giờ còn đơn đây." Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem đóng chặt cửa thổi phía dưới phát.

Nhưng mà vô duyên vô cớ bị oan uổng người trong cuộc Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này chính tại tiệm châu báu bồi hồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra một đầu đến nhà mình nuôi khuyển chưa đọc tin nhắn.

"Ca, ta thật rất xin lỗi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm điện thoại di động mặt mũi tràn đầy không hiểu thấu, lúc này đi tới châu báu phục vụ viên cầm tới một cái chiếc nhẫn kiểu dáng, hiện lên tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Tiên sinh , dựa theo yêu cầu của ngài chúng ta tuyển ra phù hợp nhất một cái, ngài trước nhìn một chút, nếu như không hài lòng chúng ta còn lấy ra cái khác mấy khoản cung cấp ngài chọn lựa."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức từ đầu kia chính thể không rõ trong tin nhắn ngắn chuyển di lực chú ý, nhìn thấy quầy thủy tinh bên trên hiện ra ngân quang chiếc nhẫn, nghe phục vụ viên giảng giải cái này chiếc nhẫn thiết kế bối cảnh cố sự, càng thêm tâm động.

"Ngươi cùng ta gặp nhau lần nữa chính là vĩnh hằng "

"Cái này có thể làm theo yêu cầu sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày nay đi khắp các loại châu báu đồ trang sức cửa hàng, đều không có tìm được có thể giống cái này để người hai mắt tỏa sáng chiếc nhẫn kiểu dáng.

"Có thể tiên sinh."

"Vậy liền định cái này."

Tâm động không bằng hành động, lần này có thể tính giải quyết hắn mấy ngày nay trong lòng "Họa lớn".

"Chúng ta cần dự đo một cái ngài cùng ngài người yêu chỉ vây."

"Lượng ta đi, một cái khác mai... Hơi so với ta lớn một chút liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra tiệm châu báu hậu thân thể phảng phất quẳng xuống gánh nặng nhẹ nhõm, nghĩ đến sẽ phải đến thời gian còn có chút chờ mong cùng khẩn trương.

Khương Daniel sinh nhật.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫu nhiên từ Doãn Trí Thánh nơi đó thăm dò được.

Muốn nói Ung Thánh Hựu oan uổng, là thật oan uổng. Mấy ngày gần đây nghi nan vụ án tăng nhiều dẫn đến hắn lượng công việc tăng lên gấp bội, còn muốn trong trăm công ngàn việc lưu thoán các lớn tiệm châu báu. Cho nên chỉ có được lực bộc phát lại không có bao nhiêu sức chịu đựng người yếu Ung tổ trưởng, mỗi ngày tốt sau chuyện thứ nhất chính là bò lên giường, sau đó đi ngủ.

Khương Daniel có hai ngày qua Ung Thánh Hựu nhà, chính gặp phải mệt nhất kia hai ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngủ say hắn lại dính người muốn chết. Nam nhân không nghĩ lãng phí một điểm ngủ thời gian, mơ mơ màng màng đẩy ra Khương Daniel đem bị cho mình khỏa cái cực kỳ chặt chẽ.

Nhưng mà ngày thứ hai tỉnh táo lại Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không nhớ rõ cái này mã sự tình.

Lại sau đó chính là muốn giấu diếm Khương Daniel cho hắn đặt mua quà sinh nhật chuyện này. Ai nghĩ đến Khương Daniel đem cái này hai đương sự đều đặt ở trong lòng, còn cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ lung tung phỏng đoán.

Là thật oan uổng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Theo nghi nan vụ án dần dần tra ra manh mối, Ung Thánh Hựu gánh giảm bớt không ít, chỉ lưu lại kết thúc công việc công việc cho tiểu cảnh viên, thời gian của hắn liền dư dả.

"Ngày mai sẽ là thời gian nữa nha, tiểu tử này sinh nhật đuổi thời gian còn rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu xoay xoay lưng nhìn một chút trên bàn lịch bàn.

Hôm nay liền sớm đi nhà hắn chuẩn bị một chút đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu dự định về sớm tiến đến Khương Daniel nhà, nghĩ đến một tuần này tựa hồ vắng vẻ tiểu bạn trai không ít, nam nhân di động bước chân lại tăng nhanh hơn rất nhiều.

"Uy, Niel, có ở nhà không?"

"Uy, ca! Vừa trở về, làm sao rồi?"

"Muốn ăn cái gì, ta một hồi mua cho ngươi."

"Ca muốn tới nhà của ta sao? ! Hiện tại?"

Khương Daniel cầm điện thoại di động tay chân luống cuống một bên trò chuyện một bên thu lại gian phòng đến, trong mắt lóe ra dị dạng quang mang.

"Đừng tốn sức thu thập, gian phòng của ngươi ta đã từng gặp qua." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được đối phương bên kia truyền đến va chạm động yên tĩnh một chút liền minh bạch Khương Daniel đang làm gì, cười khanh khách đánh gãy hắn.

Khương Daniel động tác bị đối phương đoán cái chuẩn, quả nhiên ngừng lại, đối điện thoại di động đầu kia chơi xấu nũng nịu, thuận miệng nói mấy cái ăn để Ung Thánh Hựu mua xong mau lại đây.

Điện thoại cúp máy sau từ cuồng hỉ bên trong tỉnh táo lại Khương Daniel mới đột nhiên ý thức được —— hắn ca không phải tại giận hắn sao?

Khương Daniel từ chờ mong cùng lo lắng chuyển biến thành khẩn trương cùng lo nghĩ. Hắn ở phòng khách tới tới lui lui đi tới, nghĩ không ra đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, hoặc là nên như thế nào đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khả năng đây là Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn hảo hảo cơ hội biểu hiện.

Đây là Khương Daniel vắt hết óc nghĩ ra được duy nhất đáp án.

"Ta minh bạch!" Khương Daniel tay phải nắm tay cho mình đánh cái khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tới cũng không có tưởng tượng bết bát như vậy, cũng không khác thường, bầu không khí như thường ngày điềm điềm mật mật. Không lớn không nhỏ bàn ăn bị Ung Thánh Hựu bày đầy, có cá có tôm có đồ ăn có thịt, Khương Daniel nhìn sững sờ một lát, một giây sau liền ngồi xuống chịu đạo đồ ăn nếm thử.

"Ngày gì a cơm nước tốt như vậy, ca khánh công sao?" Khương Daniel đã ăn miệng đầy là dầu.

"Mỗi lần nhìn ngươi ăn như thế ăn như hổ đói ta cũng hoài nghi ngươi có phải hay không mỗi ngày đều không có cơm ăn..."

"Nhìn xem ca khẩu vị tốt, hạ cơm."

"Ta là dáng dấp giống cá hay là giống tôm hay là giống lớn giò a?"

Tiểu tình lữ ở giữa ngọt ngào trộn lẫn lấy miệng, bàn ăn bên trên tiếng cười không ngừng, bầu không khí lại ấm áp lại phấn hồng. Hắn quả nhiên là thật yêu Ung Thánh Hựu. Coi như mỗi ngày chỉ là cùng một chỗ ăn bữa cơm, an ổn sinh hoạt, hắn đồng dạng tâm động vui vẻ.

Chỉ cần là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel nghĩ như vậy, nháy mắt cảm thấy mình cảm giác tội lỗi giảm không ít.

"Mượn ngươi phòng tắm dùng một lát, ta tắm trước."

Hai người ăn uống no đủ sau Khương Daniel tự động ôm lấy rửa chén thu thập phòng bếp việc, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từng kiện thoát lấy quần áo hướng phòng tắm đi, con mắt đều nhanh muốn rơi ra đến, trong đầu hiện ra nam nhân thân ảnh, bắt đầu ngo ngoe muốn động, ý nghĩ kỳ quái.

Không được, Khương Daniel, đây là khảo nghiệm.

Khương Daniel lắc lắc đầu như muốn đem trong đầu những cái kia tràn ngập nhan sắc ý nghĩ đều vãi ra, tay nắm lấy tơ thép cầu cùng đĩa so sánh lên kình.

Khương Daniel sau khi thu thập xong không yên lòng nhìn lên TV, TV thanh âm căn bản truyền không tiến lỗ tai hắn bên trong, chỉ có phòng tắm ào ào tiếng nước châm ngòi lấy nam nhân thính giác thần kinh.

Không phải liền là tắm rửa mà lại không có nghĩa là cái gì, ai không tắm rửa a.

Khương Daniel an ủi chính mình.

Nhưng là hắn nói, "Trước" đi tắm, kia về sau là muốn...

Không, không không không không, Khương Daniel ngươi nếu là nghĩ như vậy, liền rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu cho ngươi thiết kế trong bẫy, ngươi nhất định không thể nhận thua, không thể có ý khác, đây là khảo nghiệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới ra phòng tắm đã nhìn thấy một cái cỡ lớn sinh vật ở trên ghế sa lon lại bóp mình lại đánh mình.

"Ngươi gần nhất có cái gì khuynh hướng tự ngược đãi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu lau tóc ngồi xuống Khương Daniel bên cạnh, mặc rộng rãi quần áo ở nhà, nhiệt khí gia tốc tản ra trên thân nam nhân chuyên môn mùi thơm ngát vị.

"Không có không có, có thể là cái kia bị con muỗi cắn, quái ngứa."

Khương Daniel trong điện quang hỏa thạch liền cất kỹ động tác, ngồi thẳng thân thể chững chạc đàng hoàng xem tivi bên trên phát ra tin tức. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn lúc hắn có thể cảm nhận được đến từ trên thân nam nhân nhiệt khí.

Mới vừa ra lò Thánh Hựu ca a.

Khương Daniel để người khó mà phát hiện nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, con mắt liếc trộm Ung Thánh Hựu, mặt bị chưng phấn hồng phấn hồng, tóc còn chảy xuống nước, thuận cái cổ trượt vào rộng lớn cổ áo... Khương Daniel cầm lấy bên người gối ôm, ôm trước người che chắn.

Khương Daniel biểu lộ khống chế rất tốt, không có lộ ra sơ hở gì. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ là ngồi ở một bên cầm lấy một quyển sách mở ra, nói không nên lời quái chỗ nào quái.

"Ca, ta đi đem trong máy giặt quần áo quần áo lấy ra phơi."

Khương Daniel nhìn như thờ ơ, nhưng đầu óc đã bắt đầu không nghe lời hiện ra một chút không thích hợp thiếu nhi hình tượng, cảm thấy còn tiếp tục như vậy sớm muộn bại lộ, thế là tìm cái cớ dự định rời đi phòng khách.

Khương Daniel vừa đứng dậy một hồi liền bị đối phương kéo tay cổ tay, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn muốn nói lại thôi, Khương Daniel cũng choáng quay đầu nhìn hắn không nói chuyện. Hai người cứ như vậy ngươi nhìn ta ta nhìn ngươi giằng co trong chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi buông ra chẳng biết tại sao bắt lên thủ đoạn.

"Niel, ngươi tại cùng ta giận dỗi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu hay là hỏi lên.

Khương Daniel kinh, làm sao có thể, chẳng lẽ không phải ca tại giận ta sao?

"Tại sao nói như thế a? Ta làm sao lại cùng ca giận dỗi."

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì..."

"A... ?"

Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hoàn chỉnh hỏi ra, nhưng là hai người đều lòng dạ biết rõ vấn đề này muốn hỏi chính là cái gì, nhưng Khương Daniel hay là lựa chọn giả ngu, trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Cho nên nói a... Dựa theo dĩ vãng ngươi không phải đã sớm dính bên trên tới rồi sao." Ung Thánh Hựu uyển chuyển nói ra hắn muốn nói lời, không có có ý tốt giương mắt nhìn hắn.

"Thế nhưng là ca, ta tưởng rằng ngươi sinh khí a."

"Cái gì a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu liên hệ đến hôm qua nhận được tin nhắn, hắn vốn cho là là Khương Daniel xông cái gì nhỏ họa đang cùng hắn nũng nịu mà thôi, cũng không để ý, hiện đang nhìn tình huống này, đứa nhỏ này khẳng định là hiểu lầm cái gì.

"Ca không phải cho là ta chỉ thích thân thể của ngươi... Còn trốn tránh ta tới sao?" Khương Daniel nói ra câu nói này đều ủy khuất cực, hắn căn bản không có đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ như vậy mỏng.

"... Ngươi đồ đần sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn lời nói này mới là giận không chỗ phát tiết, mình lúc nào như vậy coi là, mà lại cũng không có trốn tránh hắn, thậm chí hoài nghi hắn cái này đầu óc làm sao tiến cục điều tra.

"Ta cho tới bây giờ không có như vậy coi là qua a, còn có, ta nếu là trốn tránh ngươi, hiện tại ở trước mặt ngươi chính là quỷ sao?"

"... Đối úc." Khương Daniel bừng tỉnh đại ngộ vỗ xuống đầu.

"Ngươi còn đối úc? !" Ung Thánh Hựu đều muốn bị khí cười.

"Thế nhưng là trước mấy ngày ta hỏi ca ở đâu ca đều ấp úng gạt ta."

"... ..."

Đương nhiên là bởi vì cho Khương Daniel bí mật chọn lễ vật đi.

"Ngươi sẽ không ngay cả ngươi sinh nhật của mình đều quên đi." Ung Thánh Hựu không lời nào để nói, móc móc đổi lại bên ngoài túi áo lấy ra một cái tinh xảo hộp, đem cái kia chuẩn bị ngày mai lại cho đối phương chiếc nhẫn triển cho Khương Daniel nhìn.

Khương Daniel tâm mãnh liệt chấn động một cái.

"Ca... Cái này. . ."

Khương Daniel bị kinh hãi lời nói đều ngạnh tại trong cổ họng nói không nên lời, hắn mấy ngày nay suy nghĩ lung tung quá nhiều, cái kia còn có cái gì tâm tư, đem sinh nhật của mình đã sớm quên tại sau đầu.

"Còn không phải trước ngươi nhìn Trí Thánh ca chiếc nhẫn nhìn nhập thần như vậy..."

Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này nhớ thật lâu, một mực tìm không thấy thời cơ thích hợp, mà lại Khương Daniel sinh nhật hắn còn không biết đưa cái gì, liền nghĩ đến vừa vặn mượn cơ hội này đưa chiếc nhẫn cho Khương Daniel làm lễ vật.

"Ca, ta thật rất xin lỗi..."

"Câu nói này ta ở nơi nào gặp qua?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel còn tại kích động phát run, xuất ra viên kia lớn một chút chiếc nhẫn nắm chặt tay của hắn cho hắn mang tiến trên ngón vô danh.

"Phù hợp đâu."

Khương Daniel giành lại viên kia Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đeo vào tay mình viên kia nhỏ một chút chiếc nhẫn, tự thân vì đối phương mang tiến, thành kính.

"Ta không nên loạn phỏng đoán ca... Ta không biết... Là ta quá ngây thơ quá ngu... Ta một gặp ngươi đầu óc liền đều thành bột nhão, ca còn như thế bao dung ta... Vì ta hao tâm tổn trí... Ta sai, ta thật là tên hỗn đản..."

Khương Daniel hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay mang theo chiếc nhẫn, cảm thấy đầu óc quay cuồng, không biết là bị mình hổ thẹn cảm giác hay là cái này đột nhiên tới cảm giác hạnh phúc xung kích, càng có thể có thể chính là cả hai đều có.

"Ta biết ngươi muốn không phải chiếc nhẫn bản thân, mà là phần này thệ ước, cho nên..."

Ung Thánh Hựu năm ngón tay giữ chặt Khương Daniel ngón tay, hai cái nhẫn va nhau.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ, lễ vật là ta."

Đồng hồ kim giây nhảy lên một ô, cùng kim phút kim đồng hồ trùng hợp đến cùng một chỗ, giờ phút này hai người môi cũng chăm chú kề nhau.

"Tiếp tục nhẫn vẫn là muốn ta?"

Nine. 『 lễ vật là ta 』

Ten. 『 mùa đông đến』

Khương Daniel ôm một đêm này bị hắn nhiều lần giày vò ba bốn lần ca ca đến phòng tắm tiến hành dài dằng dặc thanh lý, thoát lực Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo vô cùng, mặc cho Khương Daniel một bên cho hắn thanh lý một bên lau lấy dầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị ôm trở về trên giường lúc đã ngủ thiếp đi, Khương Daniel nhẹ chân nhẹ tay ôm hắn, dùng chăn mền đem mình cùng trong lồng ngực của mình người gói kỹ lưỡng, nắm chặt con kia đồng dạng mang theo giới đầu ngón tay nhìn một chút, hạnh phúc lại u ám ngủ thiếp đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đồng hồ sinh học còn không có điều chỉnh xong, sáu giờ sáng tả hữu liền mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh, hắn dụi dụi con mắt từ trên giường ngồi dậy, liền thấy bên ngoài vừa tảng sáng trời tung bay bông tuyết.

"Là tuyết đầu mùa a."

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy thời điểm cũng tỉnh lại, hắn ngáp một cái ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng ôm lấy nam nhân để hắn dựa sát trong ngực mình.

"Ta đánh thức ngươi rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy cùng Khương Daniel rúc vào với nhau, cùng một chỗ nhìn xem rơi ngoài cửa sổ bay xuống tuyết. Hắn đột nhiên hướng về phía trước đưa tay ra, nhìn xem trên tay chiếc nhẫn, Khương Daniel cũng duỗi tiến lên đem ngón tay cắm trừ tiến nam nhân giữa ngón tay.

"Đã cảm thấy trong ngực không có ca lập tức liền sẽ tỉnh lại đâu."

"Sáng sớm liền múa mép khua môi."

...

"Không đều là nói tuyết đầu mùa cùng người yêu cùng một chỗ nhìn, sẽ vĩnh viễn hạnh phúc ở một chỗ sao?"

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bắp chân dính vào cùng nhau hồ dính mài cọ lấy, đem nhỏ vụn hôn đều rơi tại nam nhân bên gáy nốt ruồi bên trên.

"Làm sao như vậy tục."

Khương Daniel móp méo miệng, bất mãn cắn một cái viên kia nốt ruồi.

"Nhưng ta cũng là cái tục nhân."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu cọ xát tại cần cổ làm loạn cỡ lớn khuyển.

"Ca, muốn hay không chuyển đến cùng ta ở cùng nhau."

"Được."

Hai người mười ngón giao ác, nhìn vào chỉ có lẫn nhau trong mắt, chậm rãi tới gần. Bên ngoài tuyết rơi càng lúc càng lớn, bọn hắn tại ấm áp gian phòng bên trong trao đổi lấy cực nóng hôn.

End.

"Rét lạnh mùa đông cuối cùng có xanh tươi hi vọng chi xuân

Thuộc tại thế giới của chúng ta tại chúng ta trong bất tri bất giác tiến đến

Chúng ta lúa mạch tại nôn thanh tại một chỗ nào đó nảy mầm

Tên là mối tình đầu đồ vật."

Vừa có mặt đại hội trở về Ung Thánh Hựu mặc còn chưa kịp thay đổi đồng phục cảnh sát, đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặc cảnh phục dáng vẻ.

Vóc người này...

Cái này đường cong...

Cái này cấm dục mỹ cảm...

Trời ạ ——

Khương Daniel xoang mũi nóng lên, vội vàng ngẩng đầu đem chảy ra chất lỏng khống trở về.

...

"Ngươi cái này. . . ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ Khương Daniel hạ thân trống ra một bao.

"A a a a không phải ca! Ta cái gì đều không nghĩ! Ta cũng không biết nó vì cái gì liền lên đến rồi! ... ... ... ... Hoàn toàn thật xin lỗi."

...

"Tiểu súc sinh, cái này liền không nhịn được rồi?"

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cố sự sẽ không kết thúc.

3,722 duyệt

This Is What You Came For

"Ung tổ trưởng, nếu không xin mấy ngày giả a?"

"Ngươi đừng nhúc nhích ta tới giúp ngươi."

"Những sự tình này liền giao cho người phía dưới làm, ta cùng ngươi đi ăn cơm đi, ngươi đều một ngày không ăn cơm."

"Các ngươi tổ cái kia cho ngươi bênh vực kẻ yếu tiểu tử kia a ta thấy thế nào làm sao có vấn đề, ngươi nói hắn có phải là..."

...

"Khương Daniel."

"Các ngươi cục điều tra rảnh rỗi như vậy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục nhịn không được buông xuống văn kiện trong tay, bất đắc dĩ quay người đối mặt Lại ở đồn cảnh sát không đi Khương Daniel. Nam nhân phía sau chỉ lo khi theo đuôi, chưa kịp dừng bước lại liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đụng cái đầy cõi lòng. Khương Daniel vô ý thức bảo vệ so thân hình hắn nhỏ chút Ung Thánh Hựu, hai người mặt bởi vì cái này một động tác tới gần, nhỏ xíu hô hấp cẩn thận xen lẫn đến cùng một chỗ, bầu không khí lại trở nên mập mờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác người trước mắt mặt dần dần phóng đại, lấy lại tinh thần liền vội vàng đem hắn đẩy ra, mất tự nhiên làm bộ ho khan vài tiếng vòng cố vấn hạ bốn phía. May hai ngày này trong đồn cảnh sát đại bộ phận người tựa như đều không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, không có người đặc biệt chú ý tới bọn hắn.

"... Thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy nao nao, chỉ coi hắn là làm là tiếp bên trên câu chưa nói xong mà thôi. Khương Daniel hậm hực lui ra phía sau một bước kéo ra chút khoảng cách, như cái làm sai sự tình cầu tha thứ hài tử, trong giọng nói không khó nghe ra nản chí cùng thất lạc.

Đổi ai bị như thế đại thể hình sinh vật vây ở bên người quấn tầm vài ngày đều sẽ có chút chịu không được, huống chi hai người vừa mới phát sinh qua loại chuyện đó. Kia về sau Khương Daniel đem đồn cảnh sát xem như mình chỗ làm việc đồng dạng, từ Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm đi làm bắt đầu liền sẽ thấy hắn tại như cái thiếp thân quản gia đồng dạng hầu hạ, nhìn trong đồn cảnh sát những người khác không hiểu ra sao.

Vốn cho rằng sẽ đối chọi gay gắt hai người, cộng tác sau quan hệ của hai người lại ngoài ý muốn "Ngọt ngào", khoa trương điểm nói, bọn hắn thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy Khương điều tra viên ẩn hình chó cái đuôi mỗi giờ mỗi khắc không tại dao.

Tuy nói Khương Daniel trong cục cảnh sát cũng không trở ngại sự tình, thậm chí còn đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi giống như giúp không ít bận bịu, nhưng tóm lại là cục điều tra người ở phía trên, lại thêm hai người như thế ưu việt thân ảnh tại trong cục lúc ẩn lúc hiện tránh không được thu hút sự chú ý của người khác, bất quá là tất cả mọi người mười phần có nhãn lực gặp giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh thôi.

Chân chính sọ não đau là cục trưởng cục công an cùng cục điều tra cục trưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng là bất đắc dĩ, hắn vốn định cũng đem Khương Daniel khi người trong suốt, không để ý tới hắn hắn tự nhiên là sẽ đi, một ngày trôi qua, hai ngày trôi qua, ngày thứ ba, ngày thứ tư, ngày thứ năm vẫn còn tiếp tục, nhiệt tình không có chút nào hạ thấp.

Hắn thực tại không nguyện ý cho đồng sự tạo thành ảnh hưởng, mới quyết định dứt khoát cùng Khương Daniel nói ra.

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến an toàn lối đi ra, hai người mặt đối mặt đứng bình tĩnh lấy không nói gì, không khí đều xấu hổ đến đình chỉ lưu động.

"Daniel, ta không biết mục đích của ngươi là cái gì, nhưng là liên quan tới sự kiện kia ta sẽ không truy cứu trách nhiệm của ngươi, cho nên ngươi không cần —— "

"Thân thể ngươi còn đau không?"

Lần này đổi Khương Daniel đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu.

"... A?"

"Ta chỉ là lo lắng thân thể của ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel một bộ bị làm bị thương tâm bộ dáng vẫn không quên nhớ thương tình trạng cơ thể của hắn như thế nào, còn lại thẻ tại tiếng nói trong mắt nhả không ra quả thực là nuốt trở vào. Hắn coi là nam nhân chỉ là vì một đêm kia ngoài ý muốn áy náy, liền cho hắn một cái hạ bậc thang, nguyên bản là hai người một nửa một nửa trách nhiệm, hắn không quan tâm, Khương Daniel cũng hẳn là quá khứ đạo khảm này, Ung Thánh Hựu là nghĩ như vậy.

Nhưng phảng phất là mình nghĩ sai cái gì, hắn ngược lại chột dạ.

"Ta vẫn luôn không có việc gì, hợp tác cũng kết thúc, ngươi nên trở về đi."

"Ngươi cứ như vậy không muốn nhìn thấy ta sao, Thánh Hựu ca."

"Cùng kia không có quan hệ..."

"Tổ trưởng, cục trưởng thông tri ngươi đi hắn kia một chuyến." Lúc trước cho Ung Thánh Hựu bênh vực kẻ yếu tiểu cảnh viên ở ngoài cửa nghe lén đến đối thoại, tùy tiện biên cái cớ cứu tràng, quay đầu liền đối đầu Khương Daniel tràn ngập địch ý con mắt.

"A nhỏ Trịnh, ta biết, ngươi đi trước đi." Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu ý hướng hắn khoát tay áo, từ đầu đến cuối không nhìn tới Khương Daniel.

"Thánh Hựu ca, hắn..."

"Tất cả mọi người rất bận rộn, ngươi không sai biệt lắm được."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa có nhẫn tâm, lạnh lùng vứt xuống câu nói này sau liền quay người đi ra đầu bậc thang. Đi tới đi tới lại chậm xuống bước chân, ngừng chân tại hành lang lần trước nghĩ, lại quay đầu hướng về sau nhìn lên Khương Daniel sớm đã chẳng biết đi đâu, không có một ai.

Nam nhân bị vừa mới vài câu "Thánh Hựu ca" kêu toàn thân phát nhiệt, run chân lưng tựa tại băng lãnh trên mặt tường xoa huyệt Thái Dương.

Đây không phải Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất vì Khương Daniel ngừng chân.

"Cám ơn ngươi a."

"Ta rất đáng sợ sao, tay làm sao run thành dạng này."

"Quyển sách này chống đỡ cho ngươi, đến lúc đó đến cùng ta đổi dù."

Bị gió xoáy lên lá phong, ngồi tại trên ghế dài nghỉ ngơi nam nhân, nắng ấm chuyển mưa nhỏ, nơi xa nhìn lén nam hài, dù che mưa cùng sách, không ngừng tâm động cùng nung đỏ mặt.

Khương Daniel từ một cái hư hóa mơ hồ trong mộng cảnh bừng tỉnh, hắn chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân khô nóng khó có thể bình an, yết hầu thiêu khô lại đau lại câm. Không có kéo căng màn cửa cõng bên trong lộ ra một điểm ánh trăng, trở thành gõ nam nhân mí mắt trọng chùy.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi về sau ngày thứ bảy.

Kia về sau mỗi một cái đêm khuya vang lên thanh âm, vô luận là ngoài cửa sổ phồn hoa đô thị ban đêm dòng xe cộ lái qua tiếng vang, hay là tóc cùng gối đầu tiếng ma sát, hoặc là lớn gió thổi lá cây tiếng xào xạc cùng mèo hoang tiếng kêu, đều châm ngòi lấy hắn bén nhạy thính giác thần kinh cùng mỏi mệt thân thể.

Khương Daniel mất ngủ bảy ngày.

Cái này bảy ngày đối với hắn mà nói bảy năm đồng dạng gian nan. Nam nhân dùng đầy đầy ắp an bài công việc tràn ngập mình cơ hồ tất cả thời gian, tùy theo mà đến là trằn trọc đêm khuya, cùng không cách nào ngủ mỗi một giây đều nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia lạnh lùng lấy cự tuyệt mặt của hắn. Không ngoài dự liệu, tại tinh lực thể lực đều không đủ tình huống dưới đội mưa sưu tập chứng cứ tài liệu Khương Daniel, rất nhanh liền bị bệnh, trận mưa này chính là đè chết lạc đà cuối cùng một cọng rơm.

Khương Daniel cau mày tỉnh lại màn hình điện thoại di động, ba giờ sáng. Hắn khó chịu hắng giọng một cái nhưng vẫn là không phát ra được thanh âm nào, dứt khoát đem vô tội điện thoại ném xa, vô lực hãm sâu tiến cô độc lo nghĩ đêm tối đầm lầy.

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay là phụng mệnh đến cục điều tra tống cơ mật con dấu văn kiện, hắn nhìn không thấu mình tâm tư, đối thấy Khương Daniel chuyện này đã trốn tránh lại có chút chờ mong, thậm chí đi vào thang máy về sau còn vụng trộm đứng trước tấm gương mô phỏng luyện tập một chút gặp được Khương Daniel về sau tràng cảnh.

Khương Daniel còn nằm trên giường không dậy nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu dự đoán tràng cảnh đương nhiên không có khả năng phát sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ qua cục điều tra cục trưởng, đi tới hắn trong ấn tượng Khương Daniel nhắc qua hắn làm việc tầng này, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên không nói vò lên sau gáy của mình muôi, làm sao liền lại bất tri bất giác đi tới gần Khương Daniel, có đủ bất tranh khí.

"A, xin hỏi..."

"Tìm Khương tổ trưởng, hắn hôm nay xin phép nghỉ không tới làm ờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy có người đến bên cạnh hắn, vì để tránh cho hiểu lầm cùng xấu hổ nghĩ trước ném ra ngoài đặt câu hỏi, lại bị người tới đánh gãy, còn bị chu đáo cung cấp một chén cà phê nóng.

"Đa tạ. Cái kia, các ngươi Khương tổ trưởng..."

"Nghe nói là bị bệnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi tâm tổng cộng, cục điều tra người có phải là đều không chỉ có nhàn còn thích đánh gãy người khác nói chuyện.

"Chiếu hắn cái kia giày vò pháp, chính là lại tinh lực tràn đầy người cũng giày vò không có lạc, cũng không biết ăn sai thuốc gì, trong vòng một đêm thành cái cuồng công việc không nói, ngay cả ngủ thời gian đều không buông tha, phải một tuần lễ đi, ngươi nói đổi ai có thể nhận được ai..."

Kim Tại Hoán một bên trợn trắng mắt một bên nhả rãnh hắn cái kia để người nhọc lòng bạn cùng phòng, dư quang còn liếc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn cũng không được gì biểu lộ, trong lòng lại lo lắng vừa mới nói lời có thể hay không không được tự nhiên để Ung Thánh Hựu loại này người tinh minh nhìn ra chân ngựa.

Còn tốt Ung Thánh Hựu không có chú ý tới Kim Tại Hoán tiểu tâm tư, suy nghĩ tất cả đều trôi hướng cái kia bị bệnh Khương Daniel trên thân, chính hai mắt đăm đăm từng cái cắn chén giấy biên giới như có điều suy nghĩ.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay nắm chặt Kim Tại Hoán viết xong địa chỉ, mang theo mới từ siêu thị mua về mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn cùng thuốc hạ sốt đứng tại Khương Daniel chung cư trước cửa lúc mới phát giác bên trên Kim Tại Hoán bao, hơn nữa còn là phi thường tích cực tự nguyện.

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy đứng ở trước cửa, duỗi ra ngón tay nghĩ nhấn chuông cửa lại do dự thu hồi đi, quyết định xuống lầu về nhà kết quả lại trở về trước cửa cùng trên cửa con mèo thiếp giấy giương mắt nhìn, lặp lại vô số lần.

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để quyết định muốn nhấn chuông cửa thời điểm, khóa cửa răng rắc một tiếng bị chung cư chủ nhân mở ra.

"... Thánh Hựu ca?"

Khương Daniel phản ứng đầu tiên là mình thế mà đốt ra ảo giác. Hắn không thể tin được nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, vịn chốt cửa dựa vào tại trên khung cửa, dùng nóng rực ánh mắt im ắng miêu tả lấy trương này ngày nhớ đêm mong mặt, tâm tình như mộc xuân phong, cái này sợi gió xuân giống như thuốc hay thổi đi chút trên người hắn khô nóng, cho Khương Daniel bệnh lập tức liền tốt lắm ảo giác.

"Dự định nhìn bao lâu? Không mời ta đi vào sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel còn lấy vì mình đang nằm mơ ngốc dạng chọc cười. Hắn đem trong tay xách một bao lớn đồ ăn đỗi tiến lại rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trong ngực nam nhân, nam nhân lấy lại tinh thần ôm chặt lấy cái túi nghiêng người cho Ung Thánh Hựu để đường.

"Ngươi bao lâu không có hảo hảo ăn cơm rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra trong căn hộ tủ lạnh, bên trong trừ mấy bình vụn vặt lẻ tẻ bia cùng nước khoáng bên ngoài cơ hồ không có có thể ăn đồ vật. Hắn ngữ khí không khỏi mang lên trách cứ, có thể đối bên trên Khương Daniel bởi vì ủy khuất rủ xuống cẩu cẩu mắt ngữ khí lại không tự chủ mềm xuống tới, đem lấy lòng nguyên liệu nấu ăn chỉnh tề đầy nơi đó điền vào trống rỗng tủ lạnh.

"Thánh Hựu ca..." Khương Daniel không biết khi nào thì đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau, nhẹ nhàng dựa sát lấy hắn, cái trán đỉnh tại trên bả vai hắn nũng nịu ý vị cọ.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể phát giác không ra run rẩy, cố giả bộ tỉnh táo nhẹ đóng cửa khẽ cửa tủ lạnh, đưa tay vuốt vuốt trên bờ vai đầu.

"Còn có thể trông thấy ngươi... Ta thật vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel mấy ngày khúc mắc rốt cục tan ra một chút, không giống trước đó như vậy nắm chặt trái tim của hắn đau nhức. Hai tay của hắn ôm sát Ung Thánh Hựu thân eo, lực đạo lớn đến siết đau hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trên bờ vai quần áo có chút ẩm ướt, hắn hoảng hồn sắc, xoay người muốn xác nhận Khương Daniel trạng thái. Khi hắn trông thấy đại nam hài trong mắt ướt sũng, lông mi bên trên treo nước mắt, còn như cái đại cẩu chó đồng dạng hút lấy cái mũi nghẹn ngào, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm lý phòng tuyến toàn bị phá hủy.

"Ta tại cái này, tại cái này."

Ung Thánh Hựu sử dụng dỗ tiểu hài phương pháp, hai cánh tay thuận Khương Daniel so với thường nhân rộng một vòng to phía sau lưng còn nói thầm hạ nào có như thế lớn con hài tử.

"Ngươi ngoan chút, ta trước làm cho ngươi ăn chút gì, ngươi đem thuốc uống một chút hảo hảo ngủ một giấc."

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Khương Daniel cái trán thử một chút nhiệt độ cơ thể, nóng dọa người.

Khương Daniel tựa như đã từng Ung Thánh Hựu phát nhiệt lúc hướng hắn tìm kiếm khí lạnh như vậy hướng Ung Thánh Hựu tìm về kia tia ý lạnh. Hắn động tình đem Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ dựa vào tại tủ lạnh trước, nhìn tiến cặp kia chỉ chiếu ra hắn bộ dáng đôi mắt thâm thúy, lướt nước khẽ hôn hạ nam nhân bờ môi.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta lại được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước..."

Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản ứng, lo lắng là vượt tuyến cử động chọc hắn không vui, dự định thấy tốt thì lấy ngoan ngoãn cách xa một chút chờ hắn. Lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh níu lại cổ áo kéo tới trước người, ngẩng đầu hôn lên môi của hắn.

liên hệ tâm ý tình yêu thăng hoa 

Ngày thứ hai trước tỉnh lại Khương Daniel giúp Ung Thánh Hựu mời tốt giả về sau nhìn thấy một đầu chưa đọc tin nhắn.

Kim Tại Hoán: "Mời ta ăn cơm."

Mà thu được mời tin tức giả đồn cảnh sát cục trưởng lúc này

"Khương Daniel cái này đồ chó con c... ... (thô tục) "

Khương Daniel tâm tình rất tốt từ sau cõng ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, thưởng thức đầy người hoan ái dấu vết thân thể, tựa hồ đối với tác phẩm của mình rất hài lòng. Hắn thừa dịp nam nhân còn không có tỉnh trước khi đến giúp đối phương vò án lấy eo làm dịu đau nhức, nhịn không được góp đang say ngủ nam nhân trước môi vụng trộm hương, huyên náo Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày tỉnh một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi một ngón tay đều không muốn động, nhắm mắt lại mặc cho Khương Daniel náo hắn dính hắn, kỳ thật nội tâm cũng không phải kháng cự, loại này kịch liệt tính sự tình qua đi ngọt ngào sáng sớm để hắn tràn ngập khóe miệng tươi cười cảm giác hạnh phúc.

Khương Daniel gặp hắn ca quả thực mệt mở mắt không ra cũng liền không náo hắn, nhìn chằm chằm hắn ngủ say khuôn mặt đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó.

"Ca, ngươi chén rượu kia... Là không phải cố ý."

Gian phòng ở bên trong yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời hắn, Khương Daniel nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu nên ngủ mất, lại không phát hiện nam nhân bò đỏ thính tai.

Tựa như Khương Daniel trước đó nói như vậy, hắn không cần thiết uống xong chén rượu kia.

Chén rượu kia chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu đột như nghĩ một ván cược thôi.

2,872 duyệt


	414. Chapter 414

* hơi Hải Vương thiết lập

* tư thiết ooc, SARS hình nhân cá

* say xe tránh sét: HJ& BJ, SARS hình sinh sữa, thần hóa

* do ta viết nhân ngư không có đuôi cá cũng không có vảy cá.

Tại kia phiến thâm trầm không sóng úc lam biển cả.

Như ở đây đi lại, nói không chừng sẽ gặp phải cái kia khóe mắt mang theo nốt ruồi nước mắt thanh niên, hắn sẽ ngồi ở kia trên đá ngầm, hai tay giao ác lấy dựng tại trên đùi trong mắt hiện ra chờ mong ánh sáng ngắm hướng kia phiến vịnh biển, có lẽ là chờ đợi, có lẽ là cầu nguyện.

Tại hàng năm ngày mười bốn tháng hai.

1.

"Ngươi tin tưởng người khác cá cố sự sao?

Dù cho Khương Daniel khoảng thời gian này quen thuộc bị đột nhiên trầm mê truyền thuyết thần thoại Kim Tại Hoán mài đến lỗ tai lên kén, cũng không có chậm trễ hắn hướng phát xảy ra vấn đề vị kia trợn mắt.

"Ngươi nhìn những thứ này... ... Cho nên nói, nhân ngư nhất định là có thể tồn ở!"

Kim Tại Hoán ngược lại là cũng quen thuộc hắn cái này không có chút nào hứng thú lại thờ ơ qua loa thái độ, bị bạch nhãn đối đãi cũng không có ngăn chặn hắn đối thần thoại nhiệt tình, nghiêm túc thao thao bất tuyệt kể hắn cái kia không biết nơi nào bốn phương tám hướng thu thập đến tình báo cùng chứng cứ.

"Úc. . . ? Không sai đâu..."

Có lẽ là nhàm chán quá mức, Khương Daniel nước đổ đầu vịt nghe nghe vậy mà thật nghe vào một bộ phận, còn không hiểu cảm thấy có chút tư liệu thế mà rất có sức thuyết phục, chỉ bất quá cỗ này nhiệt độ tiếp tục không đến mấy phút, Khương Daniel như cũ hoàn toàn như trước đây lựa chọn không nhìn.

Kim Tại Hoán cũng rốt cục đình chỉ đối không hiểu hắn phát Tiểu Lãng phí miệng lưỡi, lầm bầm lầu bầu mắng lấy hắn không thú vị không có truyện cổ tích sắc thái.

2.

Khương Daniel hàng năm đều sẽ về Nhật Bản Hokkaido nhà gia gia bên trong, năm nay cũng không ngoại lệ.

Nhân sinh của hắn tại gia gia rời đi về sau, chỉ còn lại mảnh này một mực bồi bạn hắn biển cả.

Bình tĩnh, im ắng, ủ dột, vô biên.

Như là Khương Daniel nhân sinh.

Như giống như ngày thường không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, Khương Daniel đến bờ biển kia chỗ phòng ở cũ sau chuyện thứ nhất nên thay xong quần áo cầm bắt cá công cụ đến bờ biển đi.

Mục đích không phải vì bắt cá, chỉ là cùng mảnh này "Lão hữu" biển một mình.

Hắn luôn cảm thấy cái này biển giống hiểu tâm tình của hắn, mỗi khi hắn ngồi ở chỗ này, những cái kia tâm tình tiêu cực thật giống như bị biển nước hòa tan, toàn bộ biến mất không thấy gì nữa, ngược lại tràn ngập ấm áp cùng cảm giác hạnh phúc —— những này hắn ngày thường chưa từng cảm nhận được đồ vật.

Khương Daniel quả thật cũng làm như vậy, lật ra cần câu cá cùng sọt cá hướng biển phương hướng đi đến.

3.

"... Ngươi mau tỉnh lại! Còn tốt chứ? Tỉnh!"

Khương Daniel lo lắng lay động hôn mê tại đá ngầm trên ghềnh bãi nam nhân, nghĩ lại tới ở trường học luyện tập qua cấp cứu diễn luyện, Khương Daniel bày ngay ngắn rải phẳng thân thể của nam nhân, bối rối tìm tới trước ngực vị trí bắt đầu nén.

Rốt cục tại qua không biết dài đến đâu thời gian về sau, nam nhân bỗng nhiên phun ra nước, hư hư nằm sấp trên mặt tảng đá ho khan. Khương Daniel gặp hắn có động tĩnh trong lòng tảng đá cuối cùng rơi xuống lớn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hỗ trợ vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn. Nam nhân trợn tròn mắt cố gắng đối đầu tiêu thấy rõ Khương Daniel mặt, há to miệng nói không ra lời, đưa tay giống như là muốn đi bắt Khương Daniel, nhưng lại thoát lực trầm xuống cánh tay, ngã sấp lấy đã ngủ mê man.

Một khắc này Khương Daniel cũng không biết là ma xui quỷ khiến, hay là bởi vì sốt ruột cứu người không còn kịp suy tư nữa, chặn ngang ôm lấy cái này té xỉu tại bờ biển lai lịch không rõ nam nhân về phòng ở cũ bên trong.

Cho nên sự tình phát sinh đến việc này nên làm cái gì.

Khương Daniel mười ngón giao ác lấy tại bên miệng gặm suy nghĩ, con mắt ngây người nhìn chăm chú về phía ở trên ghế sa lon yên tĩnh đang ngủ say —— hắn mấy giờ trước phát hiện cũng kiếm về. . . Xinh đẹp nam nhân

Khương Daniel đột nhiên không tự chủ cảm thán một câu.

Muốn trước khi nói Khương Daniel đích thật là nóng lòng cứu người không có cố vấn bì kịp được khác, hiện tại cẩn thận quan sát được khuôn mặt nam nhân, dương cương lại không mất tinh xảo, tuy nói là người châu Á tướng mạo lại không giống như là người Nhật Bản, lại hỗn chút Âu Mỹ khí tức, ưu việt, cao cấp...

Đẹp mắt.

Còn có mặt mũi trên má kia đặc thù chói mắt ba viên nốt ruồi.

"Ngô..."

Nam nhân khó nhịn nghẹn ngào một tiếng, giãy dụa thân thể một chút bừng tỉnh, Khương Daniel đang muốn sờ hắn mặt tay bị dọa đến cấp tốc rút trở về, chậm rãi ngồi xổm người xuống cẩn thận từng li từng tí tới gần không rõ tình trạng nam nhân.

"Ngươi. . . Ngươi khá hơn chút nào không?"

Cứ việc Khương Daniel động tác đã phóng tới nhẹ nhất chậm, nam người vẫn là một bộ bị hoảng sợ bộ dáng, ngón tay giảo gấp Khương Daniel trước đó cho hắn đắp lên mỏng chăn lông, khẩn trương về sau co lại tại ghế sô pha nơi hẻo lánh run lẩy bẩy.

"Ngươi không cần khẩn trương... Ta cứu ngươi, ta là. . . Người tốt."

Khương Daniel gặp hắn run rẩy không còn hình dáng, hưng là còn chưa tỉnh hồn, cũng không dám có lớn hơn nữa động tác, ngay cả ngữ khí đều nhu hòa, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi an ủi trạng thái tinh thần không ổn định nam nhân.

"Ngươi là người địa phương sao? Người Nhật Bản?" Khương Daniel đầu tiên là thử thăm dò dùng hắn sứt sẹo tiếng Nhật hỏi thăm, "Không phải lời nói. . . Người Trung Quốc? Người Hàn Quốc?"

Nam nhân từ đầu đến cuối không có trả lời, trừng tròng mắt nhìn chăm chú tại Khương Daniel trên mặt, thân thể cũng không giống vừa mới như thế run dữ dội hơn, tựa hồ đối với cái này với hắn đến nói sớm đã quen thuộc "Ân nhân cứu mạng" dỡ xuống chút phòng bị.

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên cũng chú ý tới nam nhân buông lỏng, thử nghiệm đứng dậy ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn. Nam người vẫn là thình lình bị hắn động tác dọa đến sắt co rúm người lại, nhưng lập tức liền buông lỏng xuống, tựa hồ đối với Khương Daniel đã có chút tín nhiệm.

"Chẳng lẽ... Không phải nhân loại sao?"

Khương Daniel đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì lăng lăng hỏi ra một câu như vậy.

Những cái kia bị Kim Tại Hoán cưỡng ép quán thâu "Tri thức" toàn bộ tại lúc này hiện ra đến, kết hợp đến hắn thân mang kỳ quái phục sức cùng so với người thường hơi có khác biệt xúc cảm hơi lạnh làn da, mà lại còn là tại bờ biển phát hiện người này...

"Nhân ngư cũng sẽ ngâm nước sao?"

"Có không có không có đuôi cá nhưng là có chân nhân ngư?"

"Nhân ngư có phải là cũng có nam?"

Khương Daniel cho Kim Tại Hoán gửi đi một nhóm lớn tin tức.

"Ngươi về Nhật Bản không quen khí hậu sao? Nơi nào không thoải mái?"

"..."

Kim Tại Hoán một mình vô tội nhìn xem không hiểu thấu tin tức không rõ ràng cho lắm.

4.

"Thử nhìn một chút cái này, có thể để ngươi ủ ấm thân thể."

Khương Daniel bưng hai chén tại phòng bếp nhỏ pha tốt trà nóng chậm rãi dịch bước đến trên bàn trà, cầm lấy một chén đưa đến trước mặt nam nhân.

Nam nhân xem hiểu hắn đưa tới ánh mắt, đem một mực giấu tại chăn lông bên trong vươn tay ra học hắn hai tay nắm ở cái chén, ngẩng đầu đem nghi vấn ánh mắt đưa truyền trở về.

Khương Daniel mừng rỡ ý thức được hắn tới gần cử động, nâng lên một cái khác cái chén nghiêng người đối hắn, thổi thổi còn đang liều lĩnh khí trà nóng, bờ môi dán chén xuôi theo ngước mắt nhìn hắn chậm rãi uống một ngụm, "Giống như vậy."

Nam nhân đã dần dần có thể hiểu được Khương Daniel nói lời, cũng nhu thuận học hắn giáo cho hắn, thổi một chút trong tay trà nóng nhẹ nhàng toát một ngụm, kia trà nóng biến thành một cỗ quán thông hắn băng lãnh thân thể nhiệt lưu, chưa bao giờ có ấm áp cảm giác nam nhân thích ý rụt rụt thân thể, đối Khương Daniel cười.

Khương Daniel nâng chén nhìn ngốc.

"Ong Se ong Wu."

Nam nhân há to miệng, lần thứ nhất phát ra tiếng âm.

Cứ việc chỉ có ba cái âm tiết. Trải qua nhanh thời gian một ngày, Khương Daniel rốt cục nghe được người này thanh âm, cùng hắn trong tưởng tượng đồng dạng, như cùng hắn người này bản thân, trong trẻo, sạch sẽ, trong suốt.

Lại không phát giác được trong nháy mắt kia đột nhiên nhảy một cái trái tim.

"Ung... Thánh Hựu sao? Là tên của ngươi?"

Hắn nhẹ gật đầu.

"Ngươi nghe được hiểu ta nói gì?"

"Ta có thể phục chế ngươi ngôn ngữ."

Khương Daniel há to miệng cả kinh nói không ra lời, trong lòng nghĩ chính là người này có lẽ còn thật không phải là người loại, không phải cái sống thần cũng coi như bán tiên mà.

"Ta là. . . Khương Daniel."

Khương Daniel thực tại là nghĩ không ra làm như thế nào cùng phi nhân loại chào hỏi, quẫn bách gãi gãi đầu hay là đưa tay ra. Ung Thánh Hựu bò thân thể hướng phía trước đụng đụng, nâng lên mu bàn tay hắn giương mắt nhìn một chút hắn, không xác định mà cúi đầu tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn hôn một chút.

Khương Daniel mặt đằng đỏ thấu, đầu bị oanh tạc ông ông trực hưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn phản ứng nghĩ đến nhất định là làm sai, buông tay ra lúng túng ngồi trở lại nơi hẻo lánh ngượng ngùng chôn về chăn lông bên trong.

"... Ta còn không có học qua các ngươi chào hỏi phương thức, chớ có trách ta."

Khương Daniel tay vẫn dừng lại tại không trung, ngón tay giật giật mới phản ứng được mất tự nhiên thu tay lại cõng đến sau lưng, đối với hắn cười lắc đầu, trong lòng bàn tay lại lặng lẽ nắm chặt giống như là muốn bảo lưu lại nụ hôn này đồng dạng.

"Vẫn là muốn hỏi... Có lẽ ngươi là, người. . . Nhân ngư sao? Hay là cái gì khác thần tiên?"

"Đều không phải."

Khương Daniel nghe xong có chút xả hơi, nghĩ thầm quả nhiên không thể bị mình phát ảnh hưởng nhỏ, chuyện thần thoại xưa quả nhiên là thần thoại nha, làm sao nhất thời tin là thật nữa nha thật sự là, người này xem xét chính là ——

"Ta là nhân ngư vương tử."

—— nhân loại nha.

... ... ... ...

Khương Daniel trong lòng hoạt động còn không có kết thúc liền bị tiếp xuống câu nói này đánh trở tay không kịp.

"... ?"

"Ngươi nói là, vương tử?"

Hắn nói là, hắn là vương tử?

Hắn nói là, hắn là vương tử.

"Ngươi là vương tử..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xuất thân phần lúc trong mắt trộn lẫn nhiễm tiến hỗn độn tâm tình rất phức tạp, nâng lên đã lạnh rơi trà muốn tiếp tục uống, bị Khương Daniel kịp thời ngăn lại, nói là đi lại pha ly nóng cho hắn.

"Làm sao lại té xỉu tại đá ngầm trên ghềnh bãi?"

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến đã liền thân phận đều thẳng thắn, tự mình tính là tham gia, vậy liền tiến một bước, càng nhiều, thậm chí toàn bộ —— hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Bởi vì không được công nhận."

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị cái kia thần bí đáy biển quốc gia xưng là "Nửa người nửa thần sản phẩm", là mẫu thân hải chi quốc nữ vương không khuất phục tại chính trị hôn nhân cùng nhân loại kết hợp ra vương tử, mà bởi vì hải chi quốc biến loạn bị một đường từ Atlantis truy sát đến hàm Hoắc lần Khắc Hải vực, cuối cùng không biết như thế nào trốn lên bờ, té xỉu tại Hokkaido, lại bị Khương Daniel kịp thời phát hiện nhặt trở về nhà.

"Truy sát à... Vậy ngươi hiện tại còn gặp nguy hiểm?"

"Sẽ không, bọn hắn không giống ta, không thể lên bờ. Dù sao ta có một bán nhân loại gen."

"Vậy ngươi có khác chỗ sao?"

"... Không có, ta tìm không thấy phụ thân của ta. Ta sẽ không quấy rầy ngươi thời gian quá dài, ngày mai liền rời đi."

"Không, ta không có muốn đuổi ngươi đi, ý của ta là... Ngươi muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ ở lại đây sao?"

Khương Daniel đối kinh ngạc nhìn về phía hắn Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng cười cười, múa tay múa chân cuống quít giải thích sợ hắn có chút điểm hiểu lầm, sau đó bị Ung Thánh Hựu triển lộ ra tiếu dung vuốt lên khẩn trương cảm giác, nội tâm treo lấy tảng đá cũng kết thúc.

"Mời chiếu cố nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho rằng lại một lần bị không đồng ý, lại tại rớt xuống tuyệt vọng vách núi sau bị Khương Daniel kịp thời kéo tay cổ tay, một khắc này, hắn vô thần đáy mắt nổi lên ánh sáng, đã lâu, có nghĩ phải thật tốt sống sót dục vọng.

"Đều thời gian dài như vậy, ngươi hẳn là cũng sẽ đói a? Nhưng là ngươi... Ăn cái gì?"

Khương Daniel bụng ùng ục ùng ục nhắc nhở lấy hắn chủ nhân đã giày vò cả ngày quên đi ăn cái gì, đảo mắt xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đã khóa chặt định trong hồ cá kết bạn du hành hai đầu cá vàng nuốt nước bọt.

"... Chậm đã! Cái này hai đầu cá vàng là gia gia của ta truyền thừa linh vật! Ngươi ăn cá ta đi cấp ngươi bắt một chút trở về!" Khương Daniel cánh tay một trương cản tại bể cá trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt ủy khuất gãi gãi bên gáy đối với hắn gật gật đầu.

Khương Daniel gặp hắn cái này đáng thương nhỏ bộ dáng mềm lòng đi vò hắn đỉnh đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thì ôm đầu gối mình mặc hắn làm loạn tóc.

"Thánh Hựu. . . Bao lớn nha?" Khương Daniel gặp qua hắn bộ kia tiểu hài một mặt dáng vẻ đột nhiên hiếu kì.

"Hai mươi bốn tuổi, Dan. . . Daniel đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu vụng về học Khương Daniel giảm bớt dòng họ xưng hô.

"Ừm? Thật trẻ tuổi. . . So ta mới lớn hơn một tuổi đâu?"

"Ta xem ra so hai mươi bốn tuổi lão rất nhiều sao?"

"Không phải không phải... Ta coi là thần cái gì không đều có cái mấy trăm tuổi à..." Khương Daniel tự biết nói nhầm vội vàng giải thích nói.

"Đích thật là như vậy chứ. . . Bất quá chúng ta tộc là cùng nhân loại dáng dấp tuổi thọ."

"... Thì ra là như vậy sao? !"

"Cho nên, ta hai mươi bốn tuổi chính là của ngươi hai mươi bốn tuổi, ngươi hai mươi ba tuổi chính là ta hai mươi ba tuổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy cùng Khương Daniel lẳng lặng nhìn nhau, trời chiều rơi giấu lại mặt biển, trong phòng chỉ còn lại không mãnh liệt như vậy xanh nước biển tia sáng, Khương Daniel cảm thấy nhìn tiến Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt cảm giác quá quen thuộc, mà kia đồng dạng quen thuộc thoải mái dễ chịu và bình tĩnh đem hắn vây quanh về sau, hắn liền nhớ lại, đây là hắn mỗi lần cùng kia phiến biển cả gần nhau tương vọng lúc mới có thể cảm nhận được.

Là bởi vì vùng biển kia, có Ung Thánh Hựu sao?

6.

"Thánh Hựu ca! Mặc quần áo tử tế lại đi tìm cẩu cẩu chơi a!"

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từ quen biết lại cùng nhau sinh hoạt đến hiện tại đã có một tuần lễ, Khương Daniel đối ngoại xưng Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn biểu ca, cho nên giữa hai người xưng hô cũng càng gần gũi hơn khá nhiều.

Bất quá ngắn ngủi một tuần lễ liền có rất nhiều để Khương Daniel nhức đầu vấn đề.

Toàn bộ liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tỉ như hiện tại, chỉ mặc cái sau lưng để trần chân ngay cả giày cũng không mặc liền chạy ra khỏi đi tìm tại thôn nhỏ bên trong lang thang củi khuyển chơi.

Nhắc tới cũng không được đầy đủ quái Ung Thánh Hựu, vốn là quen thuộc trong nước sinh hoạt, trên thân chưa từng có phiền toái như vậy lại có trói buộc cảm giác đồ vật. Hắn cùng Khương Daniel thân cao tương đương, hình thể chiếu so Khương Daniel muốn nhỏ gầy một vòng, ngày bình thường mặc Khương Daniel quần áo cũng là không tính không thích hợp, chỉ là rộng rãi rất nhiều, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không nguyện ý mặc những phiền toái này đồ chơi, lấy cớ nói như bị lưới đánh cá bắt ở đồng dạng, rất là khó chịu.

Khương Daniel là càng ngày càng đem cái này trong biển đến vương tử đại nhân thực tình khi nhà mình ca ca, đối Ung Thánh Hựu là đau lòng gấp, so với ai khác đều nhọc lòng, sợ hắn ca cảm lạnh, nhưng cũng mỗi lần bị Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ra lấy cớ dỗ đến tâm mềm không được, có đôi khi nghĩ nghiêm túc trách cứ vài câu cũng bởi vậy làm qua loa.

Trước mặc kệ hắn một thần nhân. . . Đến cùng có thể hay không cảm lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết là trời sinh gen ưu việt hay là lâu dài bị dòng nước mài tạo ra thân thể, tỉ lệ được không nói, đường cong cũng rất xinh đẹp, cơ bắp không lớn mười phần cân xứng, khỏe mạnh, mỹ học, gợi cảm... Nhất là kia hai cái đùi, trắng bóng kiểu gì cũng sẽ lắc tiến Khương Daniel trong lòng đi.

Như thế cực phẩm thân thể, không bị càng nhiều người thưởng thức thực đáng tiếc.

Nhưng Khương Daniel không hiểu trong lòng ê ẩm, chỉ cần phát hiện hắn ca lại để trần hai cái đùi khắp nơi loạn tản bộ bị người gặp, hắn tựa như cũng có siêu năng lực thuấn di đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người chặn ngang ôm lấy liền xông về nhà, tuyên bố như hắn lại không hảo hảo mặc quần áo liền thật sinh khí.

Mặc dù đều biết Khương Daniel từ đầu đến cuối đối Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như không còn cách nào khác kẹo đường, lại làm hắn tức giận sự tình một mặt đối Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia ủy khuất vô tội nhận lầm khuôn mặt nhỏ liền hóa thấu, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hiểu chuyện nghe Khương Daniel, không mặc quần áo số lần rõ ràng giảm ít rất nhiều. Hắn đánh đáy lòng cũng không nguyện ý để cái này đối với hắn một cái người xa lạ. . . Thần nhân tốt như vậy người tức giận nổi giận.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không biết cái này nguyên nhân trong đó, tưởng rằng Khương Daniel thật sợ hắn cảm lạnh thôi.

"Vậy sau này đi ra ngoài chơi hảo hảo mặc quần áo, trong nhà có thể không mặc quần áo sao? Trong nhà cũng không lạnh nha..."

Cái này không liền đến, cái thứ hai để Khương Daniel nhức đầu vấn đề.

Khương Daniel bản thân định Nghĩa vì là cái thẳng nam, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện sẽ luôn để cho hắn từ trước đến nay vững tin bản thân đánh giá sinh ra hoài nghi.

Quái Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mặt cực phẩm thì thôi, dáng người cũng cực phẩm, thân phận lại rất thần kỳ, tính cách cũng có thể yêu, còn có luôn có thể mang cho Khương Daniel kia phần quen thuộc yên ổn cảm giác và bình tĩnh cảm giác.

Nói đến kỳ quái, từ khi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu gặp nhau về sau, hắn lại đi nhìn kia phiến biển, không có trước đó như vậy cảm giác mãnh liệt, ngược lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác kia liền lại trở về.

Chẳng lẽ... ?

Chẳng lẽ.

Khương Daniel chính quơ thần, Ung Thánh Hựu để trần vừa mới ngâm qua nước ấm thân thể từ trong phòng tắm không e dè đi tới, tuyết trắng trên thân thể tô điểm màu hồng phấn nhỏ đầu vú nhỏ lập tức ánh vào Khương Daniel tầm mắt, Khương Daniel nhịn không được liếc trộm vài lần sau dứt khoát nhìn chằm chằm nhìn, cắt lấy món ăn đao không cẩn thận liền cắt đến ngón tay.

"A ——!"

Khương Daniel đau nhức hô một tiếng đem dao phay ném tại trên thớt nhìn xem không ngừng bốc lên máu ngón trỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được tiếng la lập tức lẻn đến Khương Daniel bên người, không nói hai lời đem hắn chảy máu ngón tay ngậm vào, cau mày mặc cho mùi máu tươi tại trong miệng tản ra, dùng đầu lưỡi khẽ liếm lấy miệng vết thương. Cẩn thận liếm chờ một lúc cảm thấy vết thương nên khép lại, đang chuẩn bị há mồm lại bị đối phương ngón trỏ ôm lấy đầu lưỡi khuấy động đùa bỡn, Ung Thánh Hựu còn phản ứng không kịp nghẹn ngào một tiếng, hai tay nắm lại Khương Daniel thủ đoạn muốn đem tay của hắn ra bên ngoài kéo xuất ra đi, nhưng là đánh không lại Khương Daniel trâu đồng dạng khí lực, chỉ có thể hư hư hơi híp mắt lại bị ngón tay vòng quanh đầu lưỡi, không chút kiêng kỵ sờ hắn mẫn cảm cái lưỡi.

"Ngô... Niel... Đã tốt..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi run lên, răng cũng không dám cắn Khương Daniel ngón tay, bị chơi ra nước bọt chưa từng pháp khép kín khóe miệng chảy xuống, trong suốt vệt nước tại ánh đèn chiếu xuống phản quang, Khương Daniel từ quá mức vong tình trạng thái đi ra ngoài, thất kinh rút khỏi vừa còn đang khi dễ hắn đầu lưỡi ngón tay, nhìn xem khóe môi nhếch lên tơ bạc hé mở miệng thở Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nơi nào xiết chặt, đập vào mắt than thở lấy hình tượng quá mức hương diễm.

"Ca có chữa thương năng lực?"

Khương Daniel chuyển thần nhìn một chút đã không có chút nào thụ thương dấu vết ngón tay, xuất phát từ nội tâm cảm thán một chút, đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói sang chuyện khác.

"Ừm, kỳ thật nhỏ như vậy tổn thương muốn vài giây đồng hồ liền tốt... Không cần thời gian dài như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay dùng cánh tay lau miệng, chỉ coi là Khương Daniel sợ không có khép lại tốt mới không ngừng tại trong miệng hắn động tác, còn cố ý tri kỷ cùng Khương Daniel giảng giải một chút.

"... Ta không biết liền, thật có lỗi. Nhưng là ca làm sao cũng không xuyên bộ y phục."

Khương Daniel sợ bị Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện dị thường của mình, theo tay cầm lên tại ghế sô pha trên lưng quần áo, hai tay chống cổ rộng miệng đem quần áo cho Ung Thánh Hựu buff xong, ngón tay nhặt hắn còn tích thủy lọn tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có loạn động, ngước mắt nhìn Khương Daniel cười đến hạnh phúc.

Khương Daniel rốt cục không thể không thừa nhận, hắn yêu.

\- nguyên lai ta cũng sẽ khao khát chờ mong cùng ai làm bạn sinh hoạt -

7.

Khương Daniel hướng trường học thỉnh cầu tạm nghỉ học một năm.

Vì bồi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel cũng nghĩ qua mang Ung Thánh Hựu về Seoul, nhưng vấn đề tai hoạ ngầm rất nhiều. Đầu tiên thẻ căn cước chính là cái vấn đề khó khăn không nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu không khả năng sẽ có, mà lại cũng không xác thực bảo đảm trên máy bay từ trường hoàn cảnh có thể hay không nguy hại đến hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đụng cái gì không thể đụng vào cái gì... Hắn không biết, cũng liền không dám tùy tiện đi làm.

Khương Daniel sợ một cái sơ xuất liền mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Huống chi Nhật Bản là đảo quốc, tứ phía toàn biển, hắn cái này phòng ở cũ phụ cận cũng là biển cả, cân nhắc đến đây Khương Daniel cũng cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hay là càng thích hợp ở chỗ này, thế là liền quả quyết làm tạm nghỉ học thủ tục.

Dù sao Seoul cũng không có hắn có thể lo lắng người.

Khương Daniel nhìn điện thoại di động bên trên lão sư phát đưa tới thân xin thông qua trong tin tức tâm thoải mái, lại chuyển con ngươi đến đang lúc ăn đồ vật tụ tinh hội thần xem tivi thỉnh thoảng lạc lạc vui Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

"Đang nhìn cái gì có ý tứ đây này?"

Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhất là thích ăn thạch, cong người đi số không hộp thức ăn bên trong nâng một nắm lớn thạch chồng trên bàn, ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh tự nhiên ôm lên bả vai.

"Ta cũng không biết, bởi vì chưa thấy qua cho nên rất thú vị —— tạ ơn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngồi đi qua thuần thục hướng trong ngực hắn dựa vào dựa vào, cầm lấy một hạt thạch xé mở phong bì hút lấy bắt đầu ăn.

Hắn rất thích dựa vào Khương Daniel phát ra hơi ấm thân thể, từ xuất sinh liền ngâm tại kia băng lãnh trong biển rộng, lần thứ nhất cảm xúc đến ấm áp lúc mới biết được thế giới này có thể có tốt đẹp như vậy nhiệt độ, bất tri bất giác đã tham luyến.

Khương Daniel đi theo nhìn một lát TV vừa ý nghĩ đều phiêu ở cạnh tại bên cạnh mình trên thân người, nghiêng đầu tròng mắt xem xét, Ung Thánh Hựu chính hết sức chuyên chú dùng đầu lưỡi liếm chuyển tại vỏ ny lon bên trong không có hút ra đến thạch.

Khương Daniel bình phong gấp hô hấp lặng lẽ quan sát.

Nộn hồng đầu lưỡi cùng trong suốt thạch kề cận kề sát nhấp nhô, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm đúng thời cơ rốt cục dùng môi ngậm lấy bị đầu lưỡi ra thạch, dùng sức nhanh chóng khẽ hấp thạch liền trượt vào miệng bên trong.

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu hút kia một chút đồng thời nuốt một chút.

"Thánh Hựu ca, thích ăn thạch sao?"

"Ừm, mềm mềm cảm giác rất dễ chịu."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu không biết mình nói nguy hiểm gì.

"Thử một chút thoải mái hơn sao?"

"Cái gì?"

Khương Daniel dùng chỉ bên cạnh câu nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, thất thần hôn tại tiêu nghĩ không biết bao lâu mềm trên môi. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có khước từ, chỉ là kinh ngạc nhìn nhận lấy, thế là không kịp chờ đợi dùng đầu lưỡi phát liếm mở Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đóng chặt đôi môi, thò vào mềm mại khoang miệng, linh hoạt đầu lưỡi lượt liếm qua ấm áp niêm mạc, tại đối phương lưỡi trên mặt đại lực ma sát, trêu đùa, môi tương giao chỗ phát ra phiến tình tiếng nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ Khương Daniel cử động, lại bản năng học lên Khương Daniel bắt đầu lạng quạng hôn trả lại, nho nhỏ mềm lưỡi cùng đối phương khuấy động, dây dưa, Khương Daniel xâm lấn đến lãnh địa mình đầu lưỡi xác thực so thạch cảm giác thoải mái hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu phản xạ có điều kiện sử dụng ăn thạch phương pháp, răng nanh lưỡi đao nhẹ nhàng phá sát Khương Daniel đi ngang qua đầu lưỡi, giống như là một giây sau liền sẽ dành cho trọng kích, cái này khiến Khương Daniel không khỏi có chút hưng phấn, hô hấp dần dần thô trọng mất chương pháp vong tình hôn hắn.

Khương Daniel tiến công quá bá đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tại mãnh liệt này thế công hạ càng thêm không được khống, hắn quên làm như thế nào hô hấp, giống như là chỗ có sức lực đều bị Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi hút đi, làm không lên một điểm lực thân thể xụi lơ thiếp hướng Khương Daniel, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu dưỡng đến gần như ngạt thở chịu không nổi mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở lẩm bẩm Khương Daniel mới bỏ qua hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm một lúc lâu hô hấp mới có bình ổn dấu hiệu, hắn còn không hiểu kia cảm giác vi diệu là cái gì, gương mặt ửng đỏ không dám nhìn Khương Daniel, rút vào hắn ngay từ đầu liền lấy ra làm bảo hộ ghế sô pha nơi hẻo lánh ôm đầu gối đem đầu chôn xuống.

"Thánh Hựu. . . Là ta không tốt, ngươi đừng sợ..."

Khương Daniel xem xét Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này lập tức hoảng, trong lòng chửi mình lỗ mãng xúc động, hối hận cong lên hai chân ngồi quỳ chân tại ghế sô pha một bên khác một bộ nhận lầm dáng vẻ.

"Ta. . . Không có sợ, chỉ là không biết đó là cái gì... Nhưng là vô cùng. . . Thoải mái."

Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra con mắt nhìn một chút Khương Daniel, triển khai thân thể hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng xê dịch, chứng minh mình đối với hắn cũng không có có sợ hãi.

"Thánh Hựu..."

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra nhưng vẫn là tự trách, mỗi lần đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu lúc mất hồn đồng dạng cầm giữ không được, hắn sợ về sau chắc chắn sẽ có một ngày càng quá phận hù đến Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu, không hiểu cái gì là hôn sao?"

"Thế giới của chúng ta, đây là yêu nhau người chuyện cần làm."

"Giống vừa mới như thế sao?"

"Đúng. Thánh Hựu biết yêu sao?"

"Thế nhưng là..." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, "Daniel, yêu ta sao?"

8.

Ta sớm hơn một bước, len lén yêu ngươi, tại ngươi nhìn qua kia phiến úc lam trong biển rộng.

Khương Daniel bảy tuổi năm đó, vốn nên chiếu sáng một cái bảy tuổi hài tử thuần chân tuổi thơ quang hoàn toàn bất tỉnh nhạt, đen tối không chút lưu tình đem năm gần bảy tuổi Khương Daniel bao phủ.

Phụ thân thiếu tiền nợ đánh bạc bị đông gia truy sát, mẫu thân vứt xuống hắn chẳng biết đi đâu, không có thân thích nguyện ý thu lưu hắn. Một năm kia, Khương Daniel là lang thang tới, thẳng đến về sau gia gia ngẫu nhiên tại một cái nhỏ cửa hàng giá rẻ phụ cận phát hiện hắn, mới khiến cho hắn lang thang sinh hoạt có chấm hết.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu cùng cái này không chỗ nương tựa gia gia sống nương tựa lẫn nhau sinh hoạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu năm đó ngẫu nhiên tại kia phiến biển phát hiện cái này rầu rĩ không vui nam hài, hắn chẳng biết tại sao có thể cảm thấy được Khương Daniel trên người cảm xúc, cùng hắn tương tự —— u buồn, bất lực, tuyệt vọng. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hấp dẫn hướng nam hài phương hướng bơi đi, ngốc tại đáy biển lắng nghe nam hài ngẫu nhiên đối biển cả nôn nói tâm sự.

Khương Daniel một lần kia bắt đầu phát hiện hắn đối mảnh này biển cả, nội tâm thế mà bình tĩnh rất nhiều, chặn lấy tâm đều bị đả thông thư sướng, còn kèm theo nhỏ vui vẻ cùng cảm giác hạnh phúc.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực.

Thế là Khương Daniel mỗi ngày đều sẽ đến mảnh này biển cả tham lam phần này thoải mái dễ chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sờ chuẩn hắn sẽ lại đến đồng dạng mỗi ngày bơi tới mảnh này đáy biển chờ đợi lấy hắn.

Về sau Khương Daniel trở lại Hàn Quốc đọc sách, vẫn nhớ mãi không quên kia phiến biển, hàng năm đều sẽ một lần trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vẫn chờ đợi ở đây, giống như là trong lúc vô hình hứa cho lẫn nhau lời hứa.

"Quả nhiên là bởi vì có ngươi mới..."

Khương Daniel đoán đến chứng minh càng là che giấu không được kích động, như là tìm về ở thế giới hai đầu yên lặng làm bạn nhiều năm người yêu, chăm chú vây quanh ở Ung Thánh Hựu, thân thể chạm nhau thực cảm giác nói cho Khương Daniel đây không phải mộng.

"Cho nên dù cho bị đuổi giết ta cũng phải phấn đấu quên mình bơi qua kia phiến biển, nghĩ đến đi gặp ngươi một lần cuối..."

"Thật không nghĩ đến ta lên bờ trốn qua một kiếp, còn bị ngươi mang về nhà."

"Có lẽ là chủ ý tứ, để ta đổi một loại phương thức tiếp tục thủ hộ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim tần suất thông qua dính nhau ngực truyền lại cho Khương Daniel, trời sinh hơi lạnh làn da bởi vì Khương Daniel dần dần lên cao nhanh đến đạt nhân loại nhiệt độ cơ thể.

"Ta vụng trộm trước yêu ngươi thật nhiều năm."

9.

Kia về sau Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm dính.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn da mặt dày tìm các loại lý do dán Ung Thánh Hựu hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là rất phối hợp hắn, ngẫu nhiên bị hôn đến động tình thân thể cảm giác trở nên kỳ quái, hắn luôn luôn không biết cảm giác kia là cái gì, chỉ biết cái này là nhân loại biểu đạt yêu thương một loại phương thức, thế là nhiều lần ngầm đồng ý chủ động nhận lấy Khương Daniel xâm lược tính càng ngày càng mãnh liệt hôn.

Tình dục.

Định Nghĩa là yêu thương thăng hoa đến hoàn toàn trạng thái bão hòa ái dục diễn sinh muốn.

Khương Daniel là yêu Ung Thánh Hựu. Chính vào nhiệt huyết phương cương tuổi thanh xuân kỷ, nói không muốn Ung Thánh Hựu là giả. Hắn mỗi một cái mất khống chế biên giới sát xuống tới hôn, đều là tại ẩn giấu đè nén giới hạn bộc phát dục vọng, hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu còn không hiểu.

Ngày có chút suy nghĩ, đêm có chỗ mộng.

Khương Daniel đã không biết làm bao nhiêu cái mộng xuân.

Hại hắn mỗi ngày tỉnh lại đều muốn tránh Ung Thánh Hựu quỷ quỷ túy túy tiến vào phòng tắm xông tắm nước lạnh, lắng lại hắn cái kia cùng mặt trời cùng một chỗ cao cao dâng lên tiểu huynh đệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chầm chậm phát hiện Khương Daniel buổi sáng tắm rửa số lần nhiều, thường thường tỉnh lại chỉ nghe thấy trong phòng tắm ào ào tắm gội âm thanh. Nhưng hắn không thể không cảm thấy kỳ quái, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu từng không cẩn thận sờ qua Khương Daniel tắm vòi sen lúc cửa phòng tắm kính mờ —— là lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiếp tục suy nghĩ nhiều, thẳng đến lần này.

Khương Daniel thời gian dài đến nhờ tắm vòi sen lắng lại dục hỏa, thực tại là đối nước lạnh hiệu quả đều miễn dịch rơi, hắn bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem xông nửa giờ nước còn không thấy mềm huynh đệ, mà lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu lại nên tỉnh lại, hắn cũng không thể cứng ngắc lấy cái như thế cây đồ vật ra ngoài để hắn hiếu kì ca ca đụng vào chính...

Không có cách nào, tự mình động thủ chứ sao.

Rất lâu không có mình làm qua tay sống Khương Daniel không khỏi có chút hưng phấn lên, ngồi tại nắp bồn cầu bên trên cầm mình tính khí, hít sâu một lần buông lỏng thân thể, dựa vào bể nước cánh tay bắt đầu trên dưới lột động.

Nam nhân tự an ủi thời điểm, là phải có tính ảo tưởng đối tượng.

Đối với Khương Daniel đến nói, chỉ có thể là Ung Thánh Hựu cái này kẻ đầu têu.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi tiến vào trạng thái, nhắm mắt lại nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu, cái này mỗi giờ mỗi khắc không tại dụ dỗ lấy mình sâu Hải Vương tử. Khương Daniel trong đầu hiện ra ban đầu để Khương Daniel nhớ cặp kia chân, tưởng tượng thấy cặp kia xinh đẹp chân dài như thế nào kẹp chặt mình thân eo, bên đùi che kín Thanh Thanh tử tử vết nhéo cùng dấu hôn.

Trong đầu hình tượng hết thảy, đổi thành hắn ca kia phấn nộn đáng yêu nhô lên, nếu là bị nước bọt thấm ướt, viên thịt nhỏ càng thêm đứng thẳng, mặt ngoài óng ánh sáng long lanh chất lỏng để nó giống một khối dâu tây vị thạch, đại khái ngậm trong miệng cảm giác so thạch còn muốn tốt rất nhiều.

Nhấc lên thạch liền không thể không nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu miệng cùng đầu lưỡi. Ung Thánh Hựu môi hình nhìn rất đẹp, thiên bạc, hôn lại ngoài ý muốn mềm mại, Khương Daniel càng thiên vị toát cắn hắn sung mãn môi châu. Còn có kia giấu tại răng phía sau nhỏ mềm lưỡi, đỏ đỏ một khối nho nhỏ, linh hoạt cực kì, nếu là liếm ở đây sẽ có bao nhiêu thoải mái...

Khương Daniel ý dâm tăng tốc trên tay tốc độ, nhưng tự mình làm tay sống khoái cảm là thật không đúng chỗ, thẻ tại một cái muốn bắn không bắn bình cảnh trạng thái. Hắn khó nhịn, rõ ràng bị nước lạnh xông qua thời gian dài như vậy còn điên cuồng phát ra nóng, chưng chính hắn khó nhịn cực kỳ, nửa mất khống chế khẽ hô Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự.

"Thánh Hựu ca... Ung Thánh Hựu... Thánh Hựu..."

Bành ——

Khóa phải hảo hảo cửa phòng tắm bị Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng ép mở ra.

Khương Daniel nháy mắt dừng lại động tác trên tay trái tim đập mạnh, một mặt khiếp sợ nhìn về phía đồng dạng chấn kinh còn choáng váng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là nghĩ nếu như hôm nay Khương Daniel còn tại tẩy nước lạnh tắm, liền đi hỏi một chút hắn vì cái gì làm như thế, nhưng là hôm nay hắn tắm rửa về sau cũng chưa hề đi ra, chờ một hồi lâu mới đến trước cửa phòng tắm, đang muốn gõ cửa hỏi thăm đối phương lại nghe thấy loáng thoáng thô tiếng thở. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, nghe được cái này tiếng thở dốc lòng ngứa ngáy, tay chân cũng hơi tê tê, tựa như mỗi lần cùng Khương Daniel tiếp nhận hôn về sau cái chủng loại kia cảm giác kỳ quái.

Ung Thánh Hựu thiếp tại cạnh cửa nghe một hồi lâu, cuối cùng nghe được Khương Daniel dùng cấp bách lại khó nhịn thanh âm gọi tên của mình, tưởng rằng Khương Daniel tại hướng hắn kêu cứu, dưới tình thế cấp bách phá mở cửa khóa xông vào phòng tắm.

Sau đó tình huống liền biến thành dạng này.

"Niel tại. . . Làm cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát đi đến Khương Daniel bên người, tò mò nhìn về phía Khương Daniel vẫn duy trì tư thế, ngắm đến hắn tính khí tranh thủ thời gian xấu hổ né tránh ánh mắt, mất tự nhiên nhìn chăm chú về phía mặt tường mạnh trang cái gì cũng không thấy.

"... Ta, ta tại giải quyết vấn đề sinh lý, ca mau đi ra á!"

Khương Daniel tiếp tục cầm cũng không phải thu tay cũng không phải, khó chịu thúc giục Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi.

"Niel quả nhiên là bệnh sao? Vì cái gì không nói cho ta! Ta đều lo lắng thời gian thật dài, ngươi gần nhất luôn luôn tẩy nước lạnh tắm là vì chữa bệnh sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm lo lắng tới gần Khương Daniel, hai tay dâng Khương Daniel mặt đầy mắt đau lòng nhìn qua hắn."Niel vì cái gì không tìm ta, ta có thể giúp ngươi chữa bệnh a..."

"Thánh Hựu, đây không phải bệnh."

"... Bất quá cũng là Thánh Hựu ca mới có thể giúp ta giải quyết vấn đề này."

Ung Thánh Hựu tay thay thế qua Khương Daniel cầm còn trướng cứng ngắc lấy khạc nước dương vật, ngượng ngùng nhìn về phía trong tay đồ vật khẩn trương nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tại Khương Daniel dạy học hạ chậm rãi lột động.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay không có một chút kén, toàn bộ tay đều là non mềm, dính chút Khương Daniel bài tiết ra tuyến tiền liệt dịch càng làm cho kia xúc cảm như bị điên vui mừng. Khương Daniel không tự chủ được nhô lên eo dùng dạng xòe ô đầu đỉnh cọ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại nhiều thịt lòng bàn tay, đem chất nhầy thoa khắp hắn toàn bộ tay, Ung Thánh Hựu thử thăm dò Khương Daniel thoải mái điểm phối hợp đối phương động tác, lần thứ nhất sờ đến cái khác nam tính bộ phận sinh dục để hắn không khỏi xấu hổ, gương mặt cũng nóng lên lợi hại, một lòng nghĩ giúp Khương Daniel chữa khỏi "Bệnh" để hắn nhanh lên thoải mái.

"Niel... Là muốn một mực như vậy sao? Thư, dễ chịu chút sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói lời nào còn tốt, một nói ra lời nguy hiểm chỉ số trực tiếp tiêu thăng cao nhất, kích thích Khương Daniel tính khí lại trướng một vòng to cứng rắn rất nhiều, cán cũng hiện ra gân xanh, biến hóa này nhìn ngốc Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí tại cảm nhận được kia gân xanh dữ tợn lấy nhô lên lúc dọa đến buông ra hạ thủ, nhưng lại lo lắng Khương Daniel sẽ không thoải mái một giây sau liền nắm trở về tiếp tục ra sức động tác.

Khương Daniel phía trước lỗ nhỏ tại Ung Thánh Hựu tay sống sót phun dâm dịch, nhưng chậm chạp không có muốn phóng thích kết thúc báo hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu đều đổi qua một lần tay, cánh tay hay là bắt đầu mỏi nhừ.

"Niel. . . Lúc nào tốt lắm. . . Cánh tay chua..."

Khương Daniel hung ác ngăn chặn thả ra dục vọng liền vì lại nhiều muốn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu, giống như không đủ đâu, có thể. . . Dùng miệng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có trải qua suy nghĩ suy nghĩ liền gật đầu đáp ứng, hắn hiện tại chỉ lo lắng Khương Daniel, vô luận cái gì, đều nguyện ý không chút nghĩ ngợi vì hắn làm, chỉ cần là hắn.

"Ca. . . Ngồi xổm xuống quỳ tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời ngồi xổm người xuống đầu gối nhẹ dập lên mặt đất bên trên quỳ tại Khương Daniel trước người, lần này càng cự ly hơn cách rõ ràng nhìn thấy căn này kinh khủng bàng vật, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay dựng tại Khương Daniel tách ra trên hai đùi, chờ lấy Khương Daniel cho hắn chỉ thị tiếp theo.

"Chậm rãi ngậm vào đi mút..."

Ung Thánh Hựu đạt được chỉ thị há to mồm trực tiếp nuốt ngậm vào một nửa, tính khí chống hắn má bộ đều nâng lên đến, vốn cũng không lớn khoang miệng bị nhét đầy đầy ắp, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không thể lại cử động, chớ nói chi là mút hay là liếm, dưới tình thế cấp bách còn cần răng phá đụng phải cán, để Khương Daniel ngược lại hút mấy cái khí lạnh tính khí đều mềm rơi một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình không làm tốt đem tính khí cẩn thận phun ra, ủy khuất ngẩng lên đầu suy nghĩ Khương Daniel phản ứng, dùng ánh mắt hướng hắn truyền đạt áy náy.

"Ta, ta không quá biết... Thật xin lỗi..."

Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu tóc an ủi, cùng nổi lên ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa vươn vào trong miệng hắn để hắn dùng môi bao trùm, lại dùng ngón tay quấn lấy hắn đầu lưỡi xoay quanh, nắm hắn hai bên gương mặt dạy hắn mút vào.

"Trước dùng môi gói kỹ, sau đó dạng này... Còn như vậy... Đúng... Lặp lại làm như vậy liền tốt."

"Ờ —— nguyên lai là dạng này..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bừng tỉnh đại ngộ ngậm lấy Khương Daniel ngón tay luyện tập mấy lần, đạt được Khương Daniel cổ vũ, đỡ lấy cây kia đồ vật dùng lưỡi mặt thấm ướt mặt ngoài thuận tiện tiến vào, hoạt động cằm cơ bắp, lần nữa há to mồm dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn ngậm lấy một phần ba chiều dài, cẩn thận cất kỹ răng, đầu lưỡi không quá thuần thục lại cố gắng vòng đầu liếm láp, Khương Daniel sảng khoái khó kìm lòng nổi rên rỉ một tiếng, cái này đầy đủ để Ung Thánh Hựu càng có lòng tin, mút hai lần nuốt vào hơn phân nửa.

Khương Daniel biên độ nhỏ ưỡn hông nhàn nhạt ở trong miệng bỗng nhúc nhích, Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu ý trên dưới đong đưa lên đầu phun ra nuốt vào tính khí, tanh mặn trong suốt dịch kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu vị giác, giao hợp lấy nước bọt chảy đầy toàn bộ cái cằm.

"Thánh Hựu. . . Ân... Có thể lại sâu một chút sao?"

Khương Daniel thử thăm dò dùng nhẹ tay án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, cũng không muốn ép buộc hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nhiều lo lắng cái gì, mượn lực đem cả cây tính khí nuốt vào, lớn ở khoang miệng trước bộ cong cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu.

"Ừm —— sảng khoái..." Khương Daniel khi tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu chặt chẽ nhỏ hẹp yết hầu sau ức chế không nổi ngửa đầu thở dốc, "Thánh Hựu làm thật tuyệt..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này vừa xung động thoải mái Khương Daniel, mình lại không phải rất dễ chịu, toàn bộ ngậm vào về sau cái mũi kề sát tại lông mu chỗ, nồng hậu dày đặc xạ hương vị xông vào xoang mũi hun Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể lắc một cái, hốc mắt tràn đầy nước mắt.

Nhân ngư cấu tạo thân thể hay là cùng nhân loại có khác biệt, bị tiến vào cổ họng không có nôn khan cảm giác, bất quá yết hầu vách trong có thuộc về bọn hắn ẩn tàng hô hấp miệng, Khương Daniel ngạo nhân tính khí trực tiếp lấp đầy yết hầu ngăn chặn tiếng hít thở kia trên miệng, để Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp không đến bản năng co vào yết hầu.

Khương Daniel bị cái này thịt mềm giảo gấp dẫn xuất thú tính, quyết tâm dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tóc đem tính khí rút ra hơn phân nửa lại toàn bộ sâu đỉnh tiến kia hầu nói, làm bốn năm lần liền một cái nhịn không được tại yết hầu chỗ sâu bắn tinh, đậm đặc bạch trọc thẳng vẩy yết hầu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bị ép thuận theo nuốt xuống, nước mắt cũng lưu mặt mũi tràn đầy, nhỏ giọng ô ô lấy cho dù ai nhìn đều đau lòng.

Lấy lại tinh thần Khương Daniel đem xụi lơ tính khí rút ra, không kịp mặc quần tay mắt lanh lẹ đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút ngã xuống thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại cả người đều như nhũn ra, quỳ thời gian quá dài chân cũng đau đến đứng không dậy nổi, hô hấp lại đột nhiên gấp rút thân thể cơ bắp co rút phát run, bờ môi trắng bệch dọa người khô ráo phải không còn hình dáng.

Dọa sợ Khương Daniel, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu nóng nảy không biết làm sao.

"Nước..."

Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đến trên ghế sa lon cầm lấy trên bàn trà chén nước rót một miệng lớn nước, thiếp hướng Ung Thánh Hựu môi đem nước độ tiến trong miệng hắn để hắn uống xong, từng ngụm đút nước thẳng đến uống nhanh không sai biệt lắm năm cốc nước lớn mới có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, suy yếu co quắp nằm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận cất kỹ tại ghế sô pha, chạy vào trong phòng tắm hướng trong bồn tắm thả nước ấm, thả đầy về sau trở lại phòng khách ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ vào trong bồn tắm ngâm, quả nhiên tiến nước Ung Thánh Hựu sung nhập năng lượng hoàn hồn về thể lực.

Khương Daniel an tâm lại, quỳ tại bồn tắm lớn bên cạnh bản thân kiểm điểm.

"Có thể là bởi vì vừa mới nhiệt độ cơ thể quá cao dẫn đến trong cơ thể ta dự trữ nước đều bốc hơi rơi mới có thể xuất hiện thiếu nước trạng thái..." Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế mở lời an ủi Khương Daniel.

"Vậy làm sao lại nhiệt độ cơ thể quá cao?"

"... ... ..." Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt quay qua đầu trầm mặc.

"Khó... Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì ta sao?"

"Ta không biết... Ngươi mỗi lần đối ta làm cái gì thân thể đều sẽ trở nên rất kỳ quái... Nhưng là ta rất thích."

"Là cảm giác gì đâu?" Khương Daniel kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt.

"Nói không rõ ràng, liền là muốn càng nhiều..."

Nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới bị khi phụ đến thiếu nước Khương Daniel đau lòng không dám loạn đụng, nói ra lời này sợ là phải bị xách súng mạnh lên.

"Bởi vì Thánh Hựu cũng yêu ta mới có thể đối ta có loại cảm giác này."

"Không cần phải sợ, về sau ta sẽ từ từ giáo đưa cho ngươi."

10.

Nói lên Nhật Bản mùa hè, nhất định phải xách

—— ngày mùa hè tế.

Khương Daniel gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngày mười bốn tháng hai cho tới hôm nay ngày mười bốn tháng tám, vừa vặn qua nửa năm.

Thời gian nửa năm này nói ngắn cũng không ngắn nói dài cũng không dài, Ung Thánh Hựu trong thời gian này hoàn toàn quen thuộc cuộc sống của con người phương thức, cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ kết giao không ít bạn mới, có chút hắn đã từng không hiểu cùng không tiếp xúc qua tình cảm cùng cảm xúc cũng bởi vậy biết rõ dần dần lý giải.

Bọn hắn từ không để ý quá sở vị người cùng thần là cấm kỵ chi ái, chỉ biết bỏ mặc kia yêu thương càng cường liệt nóng bỏng, phản bội lấy thần minh như keo như sơn địa tướng bạn cùng một chỗ, khó bỏ khó phân.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngày mai sẽ là ngày mùa hè tế."

Khương Daniel lật nhìn xuống lịch ngày chạy đến phòng chứa đồ trong tủ quần áo cách bên trong lật ra hai kiện nhan sắc đơn điệu dục bào cầm tới phòng khách.

"Là cái gì ngày lễ sao? Nghe rất thú vị dáng vẻ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn lấy ra quần áo cảm thấy mới mẻ, tò mò đi loay hoay, trái hỏi một câu phải hỏi một câu.

"Là muốn mặc loại này quần áo sao, này làm sao mặc a?"

Hắn chỉ nhìn ra được đây là bộ y phục, tùy ý đem dục bào khoác đến trên thân loạn thử, chính được sắt nổi kình không cẩn thận dẫm lên dây lưng đem mình vấp cái lảo đảo.

Khương Daniel cười để hắn đứng vững, từng kiện cởi lấy hắn quần áo trên người. Đã quen thuộc mặc quần áo che chắn thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel thoát lấy quần áo lúc cũng sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ đỏ mặt, né tránh ánh mắt một bên khước từ lấy lại một bên phối hợp, cái này tiểu động tác lại đem Khương Daniel nhìn quái tâm tình nhộn nhạo.

"Đây là cùng thức dục bào, ngày mai chúng ta muốn mặc lấy cái này đi đi dạo hội chùa, ngày mùa hè tế có rất nhiều chơi vui, ngươi khẳng định sẽ thích."

Hắn đầu tiên là cho Ung Thánh Hựu mặc áo lót, lại đem dục bào phủ thêm đi, giữ chặt tả hữu vạt áo trước hướng về phía trước mở rộng đem phía sau lưng áo điệp thân vuông vức, hai ba lần đem dục bào bao trùm Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ lệ thân hình, cuối cùng thuần thục buộc lại phiền toái nhất đai lưng, lui ra phía sau đứng xa một chút mục lượng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel sợ hãi thán phục.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật rất thích hợp mặc dục bào.

Rõ ràng chỉ là rất phổ thông đơn điệu kiểu dáng, màu đen gấm liệu dựng lấy cùng thức dục bào thêu lên cũng không trương dương hoa văn, hẹp thắt eo lấy điệu thấp vàng nhạt đai lưng, bày ra thị giác hiệu quả nhưng không có một tia điệu thấp, kết hợp Ung Thánh Hựu tự mang khí chất sấn ra thanh lãnh cấm dục mỹ cảm, căn bản là nghệ thuật.

"Còn thiếu cái này ——" Khương Daniel xuất ra song vớ trắng cùng guốc gỗ, ngồi xổm người xuống cho hắn mặc.

Cái này hạ trang bị đầy đủ, nhưng Khương Daniel cũng không muốn mang dạng này Ung Thánh Hựu đi đi dạo cái gì hội chùa.

Nếu như mình đời trước cũng là cái gì thần tiên, đoán chừng là cái gì ngàn năm chanh tinh, nội công thâm hậu đều chua đến một thế này đến. Khương Daniel nghĩ.

Ngày mùa hè tế cùng ngày hai người tới gần chạng vạng tối mới thay xong dục bào đi phụ cận đường phố bên trong, đập vào mi mắt chính là các loại sớm liền treo tốt dải lụa màu, banh vải nhiều màu, mặc đủ loại kiểu dáng kimono dục bào người khắp nơi đều là, thành đàn kết bạn đi dạo hội chùa, náo nhiệt khí chỉ tăng không giảm.

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ nhỏ biểu lộ trong lòng cũng đắc ý, lôi kéo tay của hắn cũng dẫn hắn đi dạo lên hội chùa.

"Niel! Chúng ta đi chơi cái kia đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu vây xem nửa ngày trước hết nhất đối bao vòng thấy hứng thú, hắn nhìn trúng bày trên mặt đất yêu hồ mặt nạ, trên tay tất cả bao vòng đều dùng hết cũng không thể bao bên trong, mất mác nhíu lại khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn kéo lại Khương Daniel cánh tay liền muốn rời khỏi.

"Nghĩ muốn cái mặt nạ kia sao?" Khương Daniel chỉ vào cái kia bên cạnh đều là Ung Thánh Hựu ném ra bao vòng yêu hồ mặt nạ cưng chiều nhìn về phía hắn, "Ta bao vòng rất lợi hại."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm Khương Daniel dễ dàng bao bên trong mặt nạ mừng rỡ không thôi, bước chân đều nhanh nhẹ, nghĩ đến công lao chủ nhân lại quay người ôm Khương Daniel cái cổ nhảy nhảy nhót nhót khen hắn "Niel thật tốt —— lợi hại!"

Về sau Khương Daniel bồi tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu chơi rất nhiều hội chùa kinh điển hoạt động, vớt cá vàng, vớt thủy cầu, trả giá, bao vòng đều chơi toàn bộ. Còn mua đem cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặc mười phần phối hợp quạt xếp, lại đi ăn hội chùa bên trên bán Nhật thức quà vặt, Ung Thánh Hựu chính vừa ăn tay trái mình bên trong cầm điêu ngư đốt, một bên nhận lấy Khương Daniel đút tới mực viên, tay phải cũng không nhàn rỗi xuống tới cầm quả táo đường.

"Đi cầu phúc sao?" Không đợi người trả lời Khương Daniel liền lôi kéo hắn đi hướng rộn rộn ràng ràng đền thờ.

Khương Daniel từng bước một mang theo hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu trước học Khương Daniel tại cổng Torii trước thi lễ một cái, đi theo tiếp tục hướng bên trong tới tay nước bỏ rửa tay, cuối cùng đến bái điện tại tiền rương đầu nhập hiến hương tiền, cùng Khương Daniel song song đứng chung một chỗ bái lễ cầu nguyện.

"Niel hứa cái gì nguyện?"

"Nói ra thần minh cũng sẽ không giúp ta thực hiện."

"Ta cũng là thần, ngươi nói với ta ta cũng sẽ giúp ngươi thực hiện."

Khương Daniel sóng mắt ôn nhu, hai tay vẫn chắp tay trước ngực nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca vĩnh viễn bồi bạn ta liền tốt."

Hai người đi dạo thời gian quá dài đều hơi mệt chút, nên chơi cũng chơi không sai biệt lắm, cùng tiểu hài đồng dạng làm việc và nghỉ ngơi Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phạm khốn , mặc cho Khương Daniel đem hắn chặn ngang ôm lấy hướng không biết phương hướng nào địa phương đi tới.

"... Muốn đi đâu a?" Ung Thánh Hựu ổ tại Khương Daniel trên lồng ngực liên tiếp không ngừng mà ngáp một cái, mơ mơ màng màng hỏi thăm ôm hắn đi loạn người.

"Một hồi còn có khói lửa đại hội đâu, ca không nên ngủ gật."

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán nhẹ hôn một cái, khuất thân đem hắn buông ra, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt vây được mơ hồ con mắt chậm thanh ánh mắt, lần nữa mở mắt nhìn thấy mình thân tại một mảng lớn hoa hướng dương bên trong, lạnh lẽo tinh khiết ánh trăng đánh tại cái này mảng lớn vô ngần biển hoa bên trên.

"Nơi này còn có ngày xưa Quỳ Hoa biển a, thật xinh đẹp, làm sao ngươi biết nơi này?"

"Vừa mới phát hiện, tùy tiện đi tới lại đột nhiên nhìn thấy."

"Thánh Hựu."

"Ừm?"

Khương Daniel khấu chặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu tay nghiêm túc nhìn thẳng hắn.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Vừa dứt lời, trận trận pháo hoa âm thanh nổi lên bốn phía, mấy lớn đóa mấy lớn đóa lộng lẫy rực rỡ pháo hoa tại đêm tối màn sân khấu bên trên tràn ra, tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh tứ tán mở điểm điểm kim quang, đem vốn chỉ có ánh trăng cô độc chiếu sáng biển hoa trang trí càng thêm xán lạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hòa tan tại cái này bầu không khí bên trong, nghiêng thân hôn Khương Daniel.

Pháo hoa tiếp tục không ngừng vì bọn hắn nở rộ, chỉ còn hai người dừng lại đứng im ở đây.

"Để ta toàn bộ trở thành ngươi, Daniel."

11.

Khương Daniel vội vàng tìm tiến phụ cận một nhà khác sạn suối nước nóng.

Vừa bước vào các cửa phòng Khương Daniel liền có chút tình khó tự đè xuống địa nhiệt hôn Ung Thánh Hựu, khẽ vươn tay ôm Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đỡ lấy. Đã cùng Khương Daniel từng có không ít hôn kinh nghiệm Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu hôn trả lại, chủ động đem đầu lưỡi của hắn trượt vào Khương Daniel miệng bên trong, cảm thấy được Khương Daniel Niel vội vàng xao động cảm xúc ý đồ trấn an liếm láp đối phương răng liệt, quả táo đường nhàn nhạt điềm khí tại hai người giữa răng môi tràn ngập.

"Thánh Hựu. . . Ta sẽ từ từ đến, ngươi không cần khẩn trương."

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể nhẹ nhàng êm ái phóng tới tại trải tốt đệm chăn Tatami bên trên, đưa tay dò xét vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt, hướng trên bàn trà trong chén ngược lại tốt nước để ở một bên dự bị, cúi người ép hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trao đổi càng thâm nhập hôn, cố ý phát ra phiến tình tiếng nước, tại an tĩnh các thời gian phảng phất bị phóng đại mấy lần, cơ hồ vang tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong não, khoái cảm chuyển hóa thành nhỏ bé dòng điện du thoán ở trong cơ thể hắn, để Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần ý loạn tình mê.

"Niel... Niel..."

Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn khẽ gọi mang đến cho mình cảm giác kỳ diệu nam nhân, giãy dụa tư thế bại lộ lấy tất cả nhược điểm , chờ đợi lấy Khương Daniel chiếm hữu cùng tác thủ.

Khương Daniel buông ra chút siết chặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên hông vàng nhạt đai lưng, không có đưa nó giật xuống, bàn tay dán ngực phủ tiến cũng nông rộng xuống tới trước lĩnh, tại Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh thân thể hơi run rẩy thượng du dặc, dục bào dần dần tại Khương Daniel động tác tiếp theo bên cạnh vai tay áo có chút trượt xuống mượt mà đầu vai. Nguyên bản đứng đắn lại cấm dục dục bào lúc này sắc tình không tưởng nổi, Khương Daniel nháy mắt khí huyết hạ dâng lên phản ứng, cứng rắn nóng hổi đồ vật cách dục bào chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mở trên đùi.

"Niel... Ngươi thật nóng..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ cơ thể vốn là cùng nhân loại chênh lệch có hơn hai mươi độ, cùng Khương Daniel da thịt ra mắt lúc thể cảm giác lại tại thần kinh não tác dụng dưới tăng thêm mà gấp bội rõ ràng, ôn lương trước ngực làn da bị nhiệt độ cao thô ráp lòng bàn tay từng khúc vuốt ve, kích thích toàn thân hắn mỏng lật, bắp đùi giống như là bị một khối đốt nóng sắt đỉnh in dấu, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bỏng đến vô ý thức muốn tránh, không ngờ cái này tránh né động tác để đùi vô ý nặng cọ qua Khương Daniel gắng gượng, Khương Daniel lập tức hô hấp thô trọng nhiệt độ cơ thể tiêu thăng, nhiệt độ loáng thoáng truyền tán đem Ung Thánh Hựu hun đến càng choáng.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng nắm bàn tay du tẩu lúc gặp phải nho nhỏ nhô lên, ngấp nghé đã lâu rốt cục chân chính cảm nhận được khối kia thịt mềm xúc cảm, nhịn không được nắm chặt ngón tay chuyển động bóp vò, Ung Thánh Hựu ngâm khẽ lấy hai tay cầm chặt Khương Daniel trên vai dục bào, động thân phối hợp ngón tay hắn động tác, hiển nhiên hắn rất thích thanh niên đụng vào.

"Thánh Hựu thích không?"

Dục bào thật rất thích hợp sờ ngực. Khương Daniel mỗi lần rời đi kia hai nơi điểm mẫn cảm, lại bất tri bất giác bị hấp dẫn duỗi trở về tiếp tục xoa nắn, đến mức lúc đầu tiểu xảo núm vú đều bị Khương Daniel vò sưng đỏ, ma sát thấy đau.

"Niel... Vì cái gì một mực... Ân... Làm nơi này..."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy ngực căng căng, đầu vú cùng quầng vú như bị vò rơi một lớp da đồng dạng ngủ đông đau, sữa Khổng ngăn chặn làm núm vú khó chịu ngẫu nhiên trên phạm vi lớn rung động, để hắn bản tới nghênh hợp động tác dần dần né tránh.

"Không muốn... Không muốn chơi... Có. . . Có đồ vật..."

Ung Thánh Hựu doanh lấy nước mắt khóc nức nở cầu xin tha thứ, cảm giác xa lạ cùng phản ứng để hắn không khỏi e ngại, nhưng cũng không có mãnh liệt bài xích, hắn cần cảm giác an toàn.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mười ngón khấu chặt lấy đem hắn kéo ôm ngồi trên người mình, dục bào theo động tác lại trượt xuống một chút, lộ ra một bên sưng đỏ núm vú, Khương Daniel theo thấp Ung Thánh Hựu đầu mổ hôn môi trầm giọng trấn an, ngay sau đó ngậm bên trên sưng thành anh đào dạng núm vú liếm mút mút hút, Ung Thánh Hựu loạn xạ ôm trước ngực đầu thét chói tai vang lên run run co rút, sữa Khổng bị hút thông, một cỗ ngọt mặn chất lỏng chảy vào Khương Daniel trong miệng.

Khương Daniel tại trôi vào trong miệng chất lỏng nháy mắt cũng kinh ngạc một chút, cảm giác ngược lại không giống sữa sữa, hắn đem thanh lương nước quyển mang theo nuốt vào, hương vị càng giống mất hơi biển nước ga mặn, Khương Daniel bán tín bán nghi lần nữa dùng sức mút vào ngậm trong miệng núm vú, quả nhiên lại một lần nếm đến kia xác thực sinh ra từ Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể chất lỏng.

"Thánh Hựu. . . Ngươi hảo hảo uống..."

Ung Thánh Hựu mài đau núm vú tại hắn mềm mại trong môi dễ chịu rất nhiều, Khương Daniel mút vào cũng làm dịu hắn tăng cảm giác khó chịu, nghẹn ngào rên rỉ đem một bên khác đưa cho hắn.

"Niel... Bên này... Để ta dễ chịu..."

Khương Daniel bị trêu chọc tê cả da đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu quá mức thiên nhiên, hoàn toàn đơn thuần không tự biết tuần hoàn theo tư tưởng của mình cùng cảm giác nói ra kích phát Khương Daniel thú tính tao lời nói, như ước nguyện của hắn xuyết cắn lên một bên khác tham lam mút vào, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là Khương Daniel phát điên đòi hỏi, bị hút không thoát lực Ung Thánh Hựu lại liên tục cầu xin tha thứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu tiến vào thiếu nước trạng thái, Khương Daniel kịp thời nhấp một hớp chuẩn bị tốt nước dán bờ môi đút cho hắn, nhưng lần này Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu nước số lần quá tấp nập, mới nghĩ đến có lẽ là mình hút rơi hắn quá nhiều trình độ, những cái kia ngọt mặn nước đều là Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể dự trữ nước, lúc ấy không có nghĩ tới chỗ này Khương Daniel giờ phút này tối âm thầm trách.

Khương Daniel liền tư thế ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu , mặc hắn mút hôn dựa vào nước miếng của mình bổ sung nước, đem hắn đã hoàn toàn nông rộng rơi vướng bận dục bào lột bỏ, lại ngả vào mình sau thắt lưng giải khai dục bào mang, giật giật thân thể liền nhẹ nhõm để dục bào trượt rơi xuống mặt đất, trần trụi dán chặt đối phương dẫn hắn hạ tiến ao suối nước nóng bên trong.

Lộ thiên suối nước nóng ước chừng chỉ có hai mươi bảy độ, đối quen thuộc ngâm nước ấm Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói mặc dù có chút cao nhưng coi như phù hợp, Khương Daniel ngồi tại trong ao trên bệ đá, vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu ngâm tại trong nước ấm cũng không thấy ấm lên hơi lạnh làn da, đại thủ hướng phía dưới tìm kiếm vòng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu cương đứng thẳng dương vật, không có Khương Daniel cây kia đồ vật cái chủng loại kia đáng sợ dữ tợn, hình dạng lớn nhỏ như cùng hắn dáng người đồng dạng mỹ lệ, nắm tại Khương Daniel đại thủ bên trên phù hợp.

Bộ vị nhạy cảm bị vỗ về chơi đùa Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ, ôm sát Khương Daniel cổ đang muốn chôn đến hắn bên gáy, Khương Daniel thu nắm lòng bàn tay dùng mang theo mỏng kén lòng bàn tay gảy mẫn cảm linh miệng, gãi lấy quan trạng câu lõm khe hở, kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa đầu rung động thân thể yêu kiều thở khẽ không ngừng.

Khương Daniel cánh tay ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng vuốt ve xương bả vai, mang theo dòng nước thuận hắn gầy gò sau sống lưng phun trào đến khe mông, tìm tới cửa huyệt nhẹ nhàng phá theo, cũng không có nóng lòng tiến vào, ngẩng đầu hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu kéo dài tới trơn bóng cái cổ.

"Thánh Hựu, có thể. . . Bỏ vào sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thính giác hỗn độn, Khương Daniel cũng kiên nhẫn hỏi, rốt cục nghe rõ tra hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán chống đỡ hướng Khương Daniel, mở ra ướt sũng con mắt mềm thành một vũng nước nhìn xem hắn.

"Đều có thể... Ngươi làm cái gì... Ân. . . Đều có thể..."

Khương Daniel xoa lấy cửa huyệt ngón tay ngắn ngủi dừng lại một chút, tưởng tượng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội sẽ là cái gì xúc cảm, hai ngón cấp bách chống ra chút thít chặt cửa huyệt, ngoài ý muốn thông thuận đỉnh tiến trong đó một cây, Khương Daniel đã là không biết đối Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể chấn kinh bao nhiêu lần, trong huyệt nhục bích trơn bóng mềm mại phải khó có thể tưởng tượng, bên trong nhiệt độ so Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ cơ thể muốn thoáng cao một chút, gần như vui sướng nghênh đón Khương Daniel xâm lấn ngón tay.

Khương Daniel thử đem khác một ngón tay cũng đẩy vào đi vào, sau huyệt lập tức thích ứng thành hai ngón tay trình độ, nhúc nhích đưa đẩy lấy xâm nhập vật, Khương Daniel sợ hãi thán phục cái này quá mỹ diệu xúc cảm huyệt thịt, bấm tay xoay tròn lấy đào khoét, nhanh chóng chấn động lấy trong kích thích bích, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy như bị điện giật đồng dạng bắn lên eo, cổ họng tràn ra yếu ớt rên rỉ, ứng kích tính nước mắt không chỗ ở nhỏ xuống, tại phiếm hồng khóe mắt lưu lại từng đạo vết ướt.

"Ni... A... Kỳ quái... Chậm..."

Ung Thánh Hựu tán toái cùng tiếng rên rỉ thôi hóa Khương Daniel dục vọng, Khương Daniel rút ra tay chỉ, nhẹ giơ lên lên Ung Thánh Hựu, đem kia ngâm tại so với mình nhiệt độ cơ thể thấp Ôn trong suối nước cũng không thấy hạ nhiệt độ nóng hổi tính khí chống đỡ tại không có vừa rồi như vậy cấm đoán cửa huyệt, chống đỡ tiến một cái đầu bộ liền thẳng hung hăng xuyên qua tiến vào, ngạo dáng dấp thân thân dễ dàng sát qua Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ sâu mẫn cảm tuyến thể, ngập đầu khoái cảm xung kích phải Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc quay cuồng, ngước cổ phát ra ho khan nghẹn ngào, hắn ánh mắt tan rã, hai chân co rút, từ phần eo đến hai đầu gối bộ vị thoải mái cơ hồ tê liệt.

Che mặt trăng mây đen tán đi, lộ ra mặt trăng diệu lấy ánh trăng.

Khương Daniel kinh ngạc đến ngây người nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cơ bắp đường cong phát ra hào quang nhỏ yếu, ngân sắc vảy lý lúc ẩn lúc hiện phù tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, vẩy xuống lạnh màu trắng ánh trăng đem kia tinh tế ngân sắc đường vân phản chiếu nhu hòa.

Phảng phất một bức mặt trăng trong biển mỹ nhân ngư danh họa.

Ung Thánh Hựu che Khương Daniel con mắt, hốt hoảng không biết làm sao, huyệt đạo còn nuốt lấy Khương Daniel tính khí, không cách nào né ra.

"Không nên nhìn..."

"Sẽ hù đến ngươi."

Khương Daniel ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mông chính là một cái sâu đỉnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu che tại Khương Daniel trên mắt tay run rẩy bị đỉnh rơi, ảm đạm đi ngân quang tại cái này đâm sâu hạ le lói, đẹp đến mức tận cùng.

"Thánh Hựu, thật thật xinh đẹp..."

Khương Daniel lấy môi thành kính hôn tại ngân quang lấp lóe hoa văn bên trên, giống như là người thu thập rốt cục đạt được món kia quý giá tác phẩm nghệ thuật, cẩn thận khai phát ra Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một mặt, mỗi một cái bộ dáng.

Hắn liếm đi Ung Thánh Hựu thấm xuất thủy châu chóp mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu từ gương mặt đến cái cổ mãi cho đến lồng ngực đều là một tầng ửng đỏ, cùng kia ức chế không nổi hiện ra ngân quang hoa văn, không một không chiêu cáo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu động tình.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu nhịp tính co rúm lên tính khí, giống dao nóng cắt tiến mỡ bò bên trong, đảo Ung Thánh Hựu huyệt đạo hòa tan giống như ẩm ướt nính, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo căng lấy eo, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ thở dốc, bị xâm chiếm ruột thịt co rút co rút lại, Khương Daniel giống nung đỏ côn sắt tính khí không chút lưu tình tại kia chặt chẽ huyệt đạo bên trong tùy ý va chạm, bò đầy gân xanh thân thân cậy mạnh lật quấy lấy co giật nhục bích, mỗi một lần ra vào đều thô bạo nghiền ép lên bí ẩn yếu ớt tuyến thể, kịch liệt khoái cảm tại Ung Thánh Hựu hậu phương phóng xạ, sau huyệt bị ma sát nóng bỏng, dọc theo xương sống bay thẳng cái ót, trên thân vảy lý đường vân ngân quang theo Khương Daniel trừu sáp tần suất chớp động, trí mạng xem sờ thể nghiệm.

"Niel..."

"Ta tại, Thánh Hựu."

"Ngươi đều đem ta... A a... Đem ta thao nóng..."

Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm đánh giá ra bản thân nói những cái kia lời nói có thể thành công kích thích đến Khương Daniel, hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel nên là ưa thích, cho nên muốn thông qua loại phương thức này mang cho Khương Daniel càng nhiều vui vẻ cảm giác.

Nhưng hắn cuối cùng là cân nhắc không đến kết quả của mình.

Khương Daniel đem bắp đùi của hắn đánh càng mở, buông ra vịn tay để hắn tại dưới tác dụng của trọng lực thẳng tắp đem tính khí ngồi càng sâu, không thể bỏ qua khoái cảm quán thâu tiến Ung Thánh Hựu huyết dịch, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu chậm xông lại, Khương Daniel liền đem cả cây tính khí rút ra, suối nước nóng nước xưa nay không cùng bế khép lại cửa huyệt rót vào, ngay sau đó lần nữa cắm xuống đến cùng, đem nhập vào sau huyệt suối nước nóng nước đè ép ra để tính khí cùng vách hang kín kẽ, không dung một điểm giọt nước lưu ở bên trong, Khương Daniel vô hạn lặp lại, để hai người song song tới gần khoái cảm đỉnh phong.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân giảo gấp Khương Daniel eo, toàn thân căng cứng, ngón chân cuộn mình, cào Khương Daniel phía sau lưng giống như là phát tiết thể nội khắp nơi va chạm kịch liệt vui vẻ, học cắn huyệt thịt lấy lòng đáp lại.

"Trở thành ta."

Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai thấp giọng tuyên cáo, mềm môi một lần nữa bao trùm Ung Thánh Hựu bị chà đạp phải sưng đỏ đáng thương núm vú hung hăng mút vào, hạ thân trùng điệp cắm làm đảo tiến chỗ sâu nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng bụng dưới bị ác ý chống đỡ ra đáng sợ nhô lên, cơ hồ muốn phá thể mà ra, hai người đồng thời đến đỉnh điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực nức nở bị ngạnh sinh sinh cắm bắn, lâm ly phun ra màu trắng Trù Dịch tại Ôn trong suối nước chuyển mắt không thấy, Khương Daniel thì đem toàn bộ tanh dịch tưới vẩy tại chỗ sâu nhất, để Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một cái tế bào đều thấm vào lấy mình tiêu ký.

"... Ngươi."

12.

Chuyện thần thoại xưa đa số đứng trước bi kịch.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua hạnh phúc mỹ mãn thời gian, bọn hắn nhỏ bên trong tiểu thế giới chỉ có lẫn nhau, cũng chỉ cần lẫn nhau.

Nhìn như đơn giản lại xa cầu nguyện vọng.

Nhưng cấm kỵ của bọn hắn chi ái cuối cùng chạy không khỏi thần minh chế tài.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết một ngày này chung quy muốn tới.

"Chỉ muốn trở về chứng minh ta sẽ không tranh vương vị, là được?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt cái này cho tới nay nhằm vào hắn một cái khác đáy biển quốc gia vương tử, cùng phía sau hắn hải dương binh đội.

"Không sai." Vương tử bỏ vũ khí xuống, một bộ chân thành đàm phán bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng dạ biết rõ cười khổ, ngữ khí lại lạnh nhạt "Nhìn không ra ta đã bỏ đi sao, còn cần trở về chứng minh?"

"Đương nhiên muốn trở về để toàn biển người biết, chính thức một chút." Vương tử trong mắt đều là sát khí cùng đắc ý, hắn cho tới bây giờ không có đem Ung Thánh Hựu cái này có nhân loại cấp thấp huyết thống vương tử để vào mắt.

"Ngươi phải biết, ngươi không phải vì chính ngươi, mẹ của ngươi, còn có nhân loại kia tính mệnh." Vương tử chỉ chỉ nơi xa còn không rõ tình trạng chính cho Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy cá Khương Daniel.

"Sau khi trở về phải bao lâu mới có thể trở lại."

Không có nghi vấn, chỉ có nhận mệnh cảm thán.

"Đây không phải là ta có thể xác định sự tình, hết thảy là ngươi số mệnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu sao lại không biết đối phương là nghĩ tại toàn hồ dân trước mặt diệt đi tộc khác, sợ là chỉ còn lại hắn cái này một cái cái đinh trong mắt không có xử lý, đơn giản là muốn đuổi tận giết tuyệt.

Quả nhiên là thần trừng phạt, Ung Thánh Hựu cam chịu nghĩ đến, bất quá khó thoát khỏi cái chết.

"Chí ít để ta trước nói lời tạm biệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía xa xa Khương Daniel, tràn đầy nụ cười ôn nhu.

Đêm nay Ung Thánh Hựu hi hữu địa, chủ động lại nhiệt tình, cho ra phản ứng ngay thẳng lại mãnh liệt, quấn lấy Khương Daniel muốn một lần lại một lần, thẳng đến rạng sáng, giống như là muốn đem đời này đều yêu đều làm xong đồng dạng.

"Chuyện quan trọng mang theo, đi một lát sẽ trở lại. Chờ ta."

Lạc khoản Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại trong lồng ngực thiếu mỗi ngày đều ôm vào trong ngực người, hắn đang muốn xuống giường tìm kiếm, lại nhìn thấy trương này lưu tại đầu giường tờ giấy.

Hắn không có gấp, mặc bộ y phục liền hướng biển cả đi đến, hai tay đút túi lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem kia phiến biển, giống như kiểu trước đây.

Khương Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu đêm nay liền sẽ trở về.

Hắn sao sẽ biết Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ vĩnh viễn cũng không về được.

Khương Daniel ngơ ngác ngồi tại trước bàn ăn nhìn xem hắn làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu bữa tối, trong đầu chẳng biết tại sao lóe ra rạng sáng Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại bên giường như thế nào tra tấn khó chịu bóng lưng.

Đột nhiên đứng lên thân thể đụng đổ cái bàn, đĩa cùng đồ ăn tán toái một chỗ.

Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, hắn có lẽ ngày mai liền trở lại.

Về sau mỗi một ngày, Khương Daniel đều sẽ đối với mình nói như vậy.

"Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, hắn có lẽ ngày mai liền trở lại."

Không có Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian, Khương Daniel lại sống thành một cái không có tình cảm người gỗ, mỗi ngày thủ tại kia phiến hải vực nhìn qua, trong đầu tràn đầy đều là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một cái quá khứ, mỗi một tấm hình tượng, những cái kia mỹ hảo trân quý mảnh vỡ kí ức tàn nhẫn tại Khương Daniel não hải lặp lại hiển hiện, mỗi một ngày, mỗi một tuần, mỗi một nguyệt, mỗi một năm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở đây hai tháng sau, Khương Daniel tạm nghỉ học ngày cũng kết thúc, hắn trở lại Hàn Quốc tiếp tục niệm hai năm sách, nhưng hàng năm ngày mười bốn tháng hai hắn vẫn là kiên trì đi thủ kia phiến biển, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không đợi được hắn.

Khương Daniel ngơ ngơ ngác ngác đọc xong đại học, bay thẳng về Nhật Bản, hắn quyết định liền tại mảnh này biển, nhất tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu địa phương, tại kia chỗ tràn đầy hồi ức phòng ở cũ bên trong, vĩnh viễn sinh hoạt.

Một ngày nào đó sẽ chờ đến.

Đã là năm thứ tư.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem kia phiến lại không còn vuốt lên nội tâm của hắn biển cả tại tinh thần bên bờ biên giới sắp sụp đổ.

Hắn khắp không mục đích đi tới, đến đã từng kia phiến ngày xưa Quỳ Hoa biển.

Hoa hướng dương mặt ngó về phía sắp rơi xuống mặt trời, hoàng hôn bầu trời nhẹ vỗ về gió đêm, chập chờn dần dần rút đi sóng nhiệt, tại trời chiều nhuộm đỏ đường dốc bên trên, Khương Daniel cái bóng dần dần bị kéo dài.

Có loá mắt như mặt trời nụ cười, là Ung Thánh Hựu. Năm nay đã nở rộ hoa hướng dương, là Khương Daniel.

Hắn mặt trời rơi xuống, lại không lại tăng lên.

Khương Daniel làm qua vô số liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu mộng. Đêm nay hắn mơ tới ngày mùa hè tế ngày ấy, tim đập của bọn hắn mãnh liệt cỡ nào, lẫn nhau yêu thương có bao nhiêu nồng đậm, kia có thực cảm giác cỡ nào rõ ràng.

Tỉnh lại Khương Daniel thô bạo lột động cương tính khí, trong đầu là Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần bị cắm thoải mái lúc nổi lên xinh đẹp ngân quang thân thể, mềm mại vòng eo cùng lay động cặp mông, trong trẻo câu người tiếng rên rỉ cùng bị đỉnh nói không nên lời đầy đủ cũng phải cố chấp phun ra yêu ngữ.

Hình tượng lại chuyển tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi cái cuối cùng ban đêm.

Khương Daniel sớm nên phát giác được đêm đó dị thường, hắn rõ ràng hiểu như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí đã đoán ra hắn cái gọi là đi không từ giã lý do, bất quá là bị cầm tính mạng của hắn làm ra uy hiếp.

Khương Daniel thô lỗ không cách nào tự an ủi, chật vật đem hồi lâu không có giải quyết tinh dịch đại cổ đại cổ bắn ra, vô vị cao trào qua đi Khương Daniel kiềm chế bốn năm tình cảm đột nhiên bộc phát.

Hắn phát tiết đem phòng ở cũ bên trong quẳng một mảnh hỗn độn, chạy đến bờ biển tuyệt vọng nắm chặt nắm đấm, tê tâm liệt phế tru lên hò hét, dừng không ngừng run rẩy lấy thút thít, sụp đổ nhiệt lệ trôi mặt mũi tràn đầy.

"Ta vĩnh viễn hận đêm đó cái gì đều không có phát giác được mình, nếu là còn có thể trở lại ngày ấy, nhất định sẽ nắm chắc ngươi, liền xem như sống hết đời đào vong thời gian."

"Ngươi cũng biết ta không có ngươi không thể sống."

"Ngươi cũng biết ta so từ bản thân còn sống càng muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ xuống Địa ngục."

"Con mẹ nó ngươi hứa hẹn cho ta vĩnh viễn đâu!"

"Ngươi không phải thần à..."

13.

Đã là năm thứ năm.

Khương Daniel y nguyên đang chờ, hắn triển khai bảo tồn năm năm tờ giấy kia.

"Chờ ta."

Chữ viết vẫn là như thế rõ ràng.

Hắn nghĩ tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cưỡng bức lấy mình tin tưởng.

Ngày mai lại là lễ tình nhân, ngày mười bốn tháng hai.

Dày vò lại dài dằng dặc năm năm.

Khương Daniel sáng sớm mặc quần áo tử tế cầm bắt cá công cụ hướng bờ biển đi đến.

Mặt trời dần dần từ mặt biển dâng lên, gió biển khẽ vuốt khuôn mặt, Khương Daniel đứng tại đá ngầm trên ghềnh bãi mặc cho sóng biển không có mắt cá chân, hắn đã lâu cảm nhận được loại kia tan rã hắn tất cả tâm tình tiêu cực thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác và bình tĩnh cảm giác, yên lặng hưởng thụ lấy lại nghĩ đến cái gì đồng dạng mở to hai mắt nhìn dừng lại.

Chẳng lẽ... ?

Chẳng lẽ.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi quay đầu, không dám tin nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang đứng tại cách đó không xa tĩnh nhìn qua hắn.

Chạy vội tiến lên chăm chú ôm sợ kia là mộng cảnh.

"Ta tới đón ngươi làm Vương phi."

Mặt trời mọc, mặt trời cũng trở về.

Hoa hướng dương đuổi theo mặt trời hôn nhau cùng một chỗ.

Chuyện thần thoại xưa đa số đứng trước bi kịch, nhưng truyện cổ tích không phải.


	415. Chapter 415

【 Dan Ung 】 phương nam ngươi, phương bắc ta

Phương nam ngươi, phương bắc ta

Một cái liên quan tới dị địa luyến cố sự.

Vạn chữ Tiểu Điềm văn.

00.

Coi như 90% dị địa luyến đều chia tay, thì tính sao đâu? Không phải còn thừa lại 10% sao? Coi như bất hạnh bị kia 90% trúng đích thì sao, sinh mệnh chính là muốn lãng phí tại sự vật tốt đẹp bên trên. Tỉ như tránh trong chăn cùng ngươi nấu điện thoại cháo, tỉ như thu được ngươi hơn nửa tháng trước gửi ra tin, tỉ như đi nhà ga nghênh đón phong trần mệt mỏi ngươi.

Trọng yếu nhất chính là "Yêu" mà không phải "Chúng ta có thể hay không chia tay" .

Thừa dịp còn trẻ có người đáng yêu, không muốn do dự.

01.

Tháng mười cuối cùng.

Phương bắc thành thị mùa thu luôn luôn có để người sai tưởng rằng mùa đông năng lực.

Dạy học tây đường hai bên cây ngô đồng tựa hồ trong vòng một đêm rơi sạch lá cây, đạp lên giòn giòn thanh âm làm cho lòng người bên trong không hiểu hài lòng.

Thật vất vả sống qua buổi sáng để người buồn ngủ khóa, Khương Daniel vừa đi ra phòng học liền bị đột nhiên đánh tới không khí lạnh kích thích tỉnh táo lại, nhìn một chút trên người mình ngắn tay, nhận mệnh mặc vào mỏng bên ngoài bao, giẫm lên ván trượt, xuyên qua sau khi tan học ầm ĩ đám người hướng phòng ăn phương hướng đi.

Lấy điện thoại di động ra mắt nhìn thời gian, 11:50, khoảng cách Ung Thánh Hựu hạ khóa thời gian còn có mười phút.

Wechat bên trên một đầu nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép dừng lại tại nghỉ giữa khóa nghỉ ngơi, mình hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn mô hình điện khóa lão sư giảng bài giống niệm thiên thư, căn bản khống chế không nổi buồn ngủ.

Đạt được hồi phục là một cái gõ đầu biểu lộ cùng một câu "Nghiêm túc nghe giảng bài, không cho phép đi ngủ" .

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, ngẫm lại hắn Thánh Hựu ca lúc này khẳng định chuyên chú nhìn xem bảng đen, có lẽ còn mang theo bộ kia lớp mười hai lúc phối kính đen, nghe được khó khăn địa phương có lẽ sẽ cau mày ở trong sách lấy xuống tiêu ký, hoàn toàn là một bộ ngoan ngoãn tốt dáng vẻ học sinh.

Càng nghĩ càng lòng ngứa ngáy, dứt khoát mở ra Wechat bắt đầu oanh tạc, mặc dù biết mình Thánh Hựu ca là chắc chắn sẽ không lúc này nhìn điện thoại di động, dù cho khoảng cách tan học chỉ còn mười phút.

\- Thánh Hựu ca! Ta tan học á!

\- rõ ràng tuần lễ trước mới thấy qua ca, tại sao lại nghĩ caQAQ

\- ta phải ngoan ngoan đi nhà ăn ăn cơm á! Ta có phải là rất ngoan?

\- muốn thưởng!

Bên này Khương Daniel mua xong cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức mới phát tới.

\- chúng ta Niel thật ngoan a.

Còn phụ tặng một cái híp mắt con mèo biểu lộ bao.

Tin tức thời gian là 12: 01 phân.

Khương Daniel bưng đĩa, tại nhà ăn lít nha lít nhít trong đám người tìm kiếm bạn cùng phòng thân ảnh, rốt cục trông thấy lấy khoa trương vô cùng tư thế hướng mình phất tay Kim Tại Hoán.

Khương Daniel vừa mới ngồi xuống liền lấy điện thoại di động ra về tin tức.

Kim Tại Hoán tại cái bàn đối diện hướng miệng bên trong nhét bánh sủi cảo, ngẩng đầu phiết Khương Daniel một chút.

Quả nhiên, lại tại chụp ảnh.

"Ngươi nói ngươi đều bao lớn, về phần mỗi bữa cơm đều muốn chụp ảnh cho ngươi đối tượng nhìn sao? !"

"Ngươi cái độc thân cẩu biết cái gì, ăn ngươi sủi cảo đi, trách không được dung mạo ngươi càng lúc càng giống sủi cảo." Khương Daniel cúi đầu trầm mê yêu đương, cũng không muốn để ý đến hắn.

\- hôm nay mua đao tước diện!

\- Thánh Hựu ca chuẩn bị ăn cái gì?

\- đừng quên chụp cho ta nhìn nha!

Nhân sinh tôn chỉ là "Chỉ có thể dùng gạo cơm nhét đầy cái bao tử" Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày buổi trưa cơm đều là gạo cơm xào rau, liền ngay cả chọn đồ ăn cũng sẽ không có quá biến hóa lớn. Nhưng Khương Daniel vẫn là muốn hắn mỗi ngày đều chụp ảnh cho hắn nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ, nhưng vẫn là để đũa xuống tiện tay chụp một tấm hình phát quá khứ.

\- lại ăn cùng giống như hôm qua đồ ăn!

\- kén ăn Ung Ung cũng ăn chút vật gì khác đi, không ngoan!

Số ít hai người cùng một chỗ lúc ăn cơm, Khương Daniel kiểu gì cũng sẽ buộc Ung Thánh Hựu ăn các loại đồ ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thích cây cải dầu, không thích mướp đắng, không thích cà rốt, không thích thịt dê, hết thảy đều muốn ăn.

"Thánh Hựu ca quá gầy, nhất định phải bổ sung dinh dưỡng, không thể lại kén ăn!"

Nhưng người kia cũng sẽ tỉ mỉ giúp mình cầm chén bên trong hành cùng rau thơm đều lựa đi ra.

Bình thường sơ ý chủ quan, tùy tiện lại không hiểu lãng mạn khuyển hệ bạn trai tại chiếu cố vấn hắn phương diện này, ngược lại là tỉ mỉ để người không thích ứng.

Nhưng mà thả ở bên cạnh điện thoại vẫn như cũ chấn không ngừng.

\- từ chụp đâu từ chụp đâu. Ca nay trời còn chưa có cho ta phát ra từ chụp đâu.

\- nha, Khương Daniel! Tại nhà ăn đột nhiên từ chụp, sẽ bị người xem như đồ đần đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, vùi đầu ăn cơm.

Qua mấy phút, Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới mình, gửi tới một trương siêu ủy khuất đại cẩu chó biểu lộ.

\- kia ca một hồi về ký túc xá muốn cho ta phát ra từ chụp nha!

Ăn xong cơm đi tại về ký túc xá trên đường Khương Daniel thu được đến từ bạn trai độc nhất vô nhị từ chụp, đột nhiên hưng phấn giống chỉ thấy được chủ nhân Samoyed a, liền kém trực tiếp nhảy lên một đoạn múa.

"Xong xong, người này sợ là ngốc." Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem mình bạn cùng phòng hành động ngây thơ rất là đành chịu.

"Ngươi cái độc thân cẩu biết cái gì."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem tấm kia từ chụp cười đến một mặt hạnh phúc.

Trên tấm ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ có chút câu nệ, giống như là sợ bị người phát hiện đồng dạng, vô cùng cẩn thận nhìn xem ống kính, bối cảnh là ồn ào chen chúc cơm trưa giờ cao điểm nhà ăn.

Nhưng mà bên kia Ung Thánh Hựu bạn cùng phòng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn đang cười nhạo hắn.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi tại sao phải ăn cơm đột nhiên từ chụp a, là cảm thấy có thể dựa vào chính mình nhan giá trị nhét đầy cái bao tử sao?"

Khương Daniel theo thường lệ cho túc xá lầu dưới con kia nhỏ quýt mèo trong chén thêm chút đồ ăn cho mèo, lại ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh sờ sờ bị hắn thành công cho ăn thành thịt đô đô nhỏ quýt mèo, vừa lòng thỏa ý lên lầu.

Tương lai một ngày nào đó, chúng ta sẽ tại một cái nào đó thành thị có một ngôi nhà.

Phòng ở không cần rất lớn, chứa nổi một cái ngươi, một cái ta, còn có một con mèo, liền đầy đủ.

02.

Tháng mười một trung tuần.

Thành phố S nhiệt độ thành công xuống tới một chữ số, ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ xuất hiện âm mấy độ C tình huống, ký túc xá vừa mới cung cấp ấm, trong phòng cùng bên ngoài nhiệt độ kém đều khiến người không muốn rời đi ấm hồ hồ ổ chăn.

Khương Daniel bọc lấy thật dày áo khoác đứng tại túc xá trên ban công cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, đem Kim Tại Hoán chơi game lúc miệng bên trong không ngừng gọi quan tại ban công ngoài cửa.

Đứng tại trên ban công vừa dễ dàng nhìn thấy đối diện nữ sinh túc xá lầu dưới, thời gian này luôn luôn tiểu tình lữ dính vào nhau giờ cao điểm, tùy tiện xem xét chính là mấy đôi ôm nhau thân ảnh.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta giống như sinh bệnh."

Khương Daniel vô cùng đáng thương hít mũi một cái, muốn đem ủy khuất của mình thông qua điện thoại tín hiệu truyền tống đến mấy trăm cây số bên ngoài kia một đầu, để cho người kia đau lòng biết bao một chút chính mình.

Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra đạt được người kia cất cao giọng lải nhải.

"Sinh bệnh sao? Có phải là đổi theo mùa dễ dàng cảm mạo? Ngươi khẳng định lại không có hảo hảo mặc quần áo, nha, Khương Daniel! Ngươi có phải hay không còn tại mặc ngắn tay, đều nói cho ngươi phương bắc thời tiết..."

"Thánh Hựu ca..." Khương Daniel đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu chưa xong quan tâm.

"Ta không có cảm mạo, ta chỉ là được nghĩ ca bệnh."

Khuyển hệ bạn trai thả mềm thanh âm nói chuyện luôn luôn để Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ không được, nghĩ đến người kia hiện tại khẳng định một mặt ủy khuất, đậu đậu mắt mắt rũ xuống, một bộ vô cùng đáng thương dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt biểu lộ đều lơ đãng ôn nhu, nhếch miệng lên độ cong cho dù ai nhìn đều là ngậm lấy ý cười.

"Đều đã hơn một tháng không có hảo hảo ôm ngươi một cái, ta đều muốn không có điện..."

Từ khi quốc khánh nhỏ nghỉ dài hạn đi qua sau, hai người đều trở nên bận rộn, cũng không còn có ngày nghỉ có thể gặp mặt.

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng tích lũy tràn đầy tưởng niệm, phương nam cũng bắt đầu hạ nhiệt độ về sau hắn càng thêm tưởng niệm Khương Daniel ôm.

Rõ ràng thân cao không sai biệt lắm, nhưng là to con bạn trai tổng là ưa thích đem mình nghiêm nghiêm thật thật khỏa tiến trong ngực, lại phụ tặng mấy cái rơi tại trên gương mặt hôn.

Khương Daniel lớn túi áo bên trong có nhất làm cho hắn an tâm nhiệt độ, nắm tay núp ở bên trong, tên là thích nhỏ cảm xúc nhịn không được từ khóe mắt đuôi lông mày vụng trộm chạy đến.

Ngươi nhìn, người này cùng ta nhất thích hợp nhất, dắt tay lúc lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ cũng thế, ôm lúc tim đập tần suất cũng thế.

Dù là cách phương nam cùng phương bắc nhiệt độ kém, cách ánh mắt mặc bất quá núi cùng biển, cách một ngàn cây số khoảng cách.

Ngươi cũng là ta duy nhất nhận định cái kia, cùng ta cực kỳ hợp chụp, có thể xưng là soulmate, muốn dùng toàn bộ khí lực đi ôm người kia.

Đáy lòng ta ôn nhu là ngươi a.

"Chúng ta Niel nghĩ như vậy ta nha." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tịnh tiếng nói thông qua sóng điện từ truyền đạt đến ống nghe bên này, Khương Daniel cảm thấy giọng nói kia bên trong mang mấy phần cưng chiều, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là nũng nịu, trong lòng giống như là bị vuốt mèo nhẹ nhàng cào một chút.

"Ca, ta thật muốn đi tìm ngươi nha."

"Thật rất nhớ ngươi."

"Rất nhớ ngươi a chúng ta Thánh Hựu."

Thật rất kỳ quái, rõ ràng có rất nhiều lời có thể dùng để diễn tả tưởng niệm, nhưng là Khương Daniel giống như chỉ biết từng lần một nói rất nhớ ngươi.

Thật rất kỳ quái, rõ ràng nói nhiều như vậy lượt ta nhớ ngươi, nhưng là trong lòng tưởng niệm nhưng thật giống như một chút cũng không có giảm bớt.

Trò chuyện thời gian kết thúc tại 23 phân 47 giây.

Khương Daniel vừa mở ra ban công cửa, liền đạt được Kim Tại Hoán kêu gọi.

"Ơ! Không cố vấn rét lạnh tại trên ban công tú ân ái người rốt cục bỏ về được! Tới tới tới, mở đen mở đen..."

Khương Daniel buồn buồn đi đến bàn của mình trước ngồi xuống, nhìn xem bình thường thích nhất chơi cửa sổ trò chơi tựa hồ cũng không làm sao có hứng nổi.

Cái gì tú ân ái a, chính mình cũng hơn một tháng không có nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là gọi điện thoại lại nơi nào đến tú ân ái đâu.

03.

Như vậy một ngàn cây số khoảng cách đến tột cùng có bao xa đâu.

Có lẽ là ngươi nơi đó còn có lưu mùa hè dư ôn, mà ta chỗ này đã có thể nhìn thấy khô héo lá ngô đồng.

Có lẽ là ngươi nơi đó đã hạ lên tuyết đầu mùa, mà ta chỗ này nhiệt độ không khí còn dừng lại tại trên 0 mười độ C.

Có lẽ là cách xe lửa lao vùn vụt mà qua quỹ đạo, máy bay bay qua phá vỡ tầng mây, trên đường cao tốc hỗn loạn dòng xe cộ.

Lại có lẽ là ta sắp quên ngươi ôm nhiệt độ, ngươi sắp nhớ không rõ mười ngón khấu chặt xúc cảm.

Cự ly xa yêu đương, đến cùng là lòng chua xót lớn hơn lãng mạn.

Tháng mười một cuối cùng.

Phương bắc Khương Daniel không có bởi vì đổi theo mùa mà cảm mạo, phương nam Ung Thánh Hựu lại bởi vì vài ngày thức đêm đuổi thí nghiệm khóa đại tác nghiệp thành công bị bệnh.

Xát nước mũi đã dùng qua khăn tay lần nữa lấp đầy bên cạnh thùng rác, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc trên người thật dày áo lông, trong tay ôm cái nước ấm túi, trong lòng tức giận bất bình phàn nàn vì cái gì phương nam liền không có hơi ấm đâu, thật nghĩ cảm thụ một chút Khương Daniel trong miệng nhà ấm đồng dạng phương bắc ký túc xá a.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi vào ký túc xá, đem cho Ung Thánh Hựu mang cơm đưa cho hắn, nhìn xem hắn co lại tại trên ghế che phủ giống cái cự đại phải sâu róm, nhịn không được bật cười.

"Ngươi đều bệnh thành dạng này còn muốn ăn hai phòng ăn bốc lên đồ ăn, ngươi nếm ra hương vị à."

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, lười nói chuyện, một bên hút lấy cái mũi một bên tách ra mở một lần tính đũa.

"Ta nếm không ra hương vị, không có nghĩa là ta dạ dày có thể bị bạc đãi, ngươi biết cái gì."

Ngoài miệng nói như vậy, nhưng là tại lại bị cảm tra tấn hạ cơ hồ đình chỉ công việc vị giác cùng khứu giác vẫn là để Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng ăn vài miếng liền buông đũa xuống.

"Mẫn Huyền a buổi chiều khóa ta không đi bên trên, điểm danh nhớ phải giúp ta đáp trả a..." Ung Thánh Hựu ôm tục mệnh nước ấm túi hướng trên giường bò.

"Chậc chậc, tổng đo xếp hạng thứ nhất Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà không đi học, đây là cái gì thế giới kỳ tích." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trêu đùa.

Mùa đông bên trong khó khăn nhất dừng lại liền là tưởng niệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem cả người rút vào trong chăn, trong chăn là không có nhiệt độ, không giống người kia trong lòng bàn tay, vĩnh viễn là ấm áp.

Nửa giờ trước gửi tới Wechat còn không được đến người kia hồi phục, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đồng hồ, lúc này Khương Daniel sợ là lại là tại múa xã khiêu vũ, một lát sẽ không hồi phục chính mình.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng không hiểu thấu xông tới một tia ủy khuất.

Là không phải cuộc đời bệnh thời điểm, đều là chỉ muốn muốn vô hạn đi ỷ lại, vô hạn bị sủng ái a.

Cảm mạo mang tới cảm giác khó chịu xen lẫn khó chịu nhỏ cảm xúc, để Ung Thánh Hựu mê man ngủ thiếp đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu là khó chịu tỉnh, mở to mắt thời điểm trời đã tối đen, hắn hoa vài giây đồng hồ mới phản ứng được đây là sáu giờ tối, bạn cùng phòng đều còn chưa có trở lại, trong túc xá đen như mực, an tĩnh đáng sợ.

Cảm giác mình toàn thân không còn khí lực, Ung Thánh Hựu thử một chút cái trán nhiệt độ, khá nóng.

Vừa rồi cảm giác ủy khuất lại trở về.

Nếu là Khương Daniel ở đây, nhất định sẽ chiếu cố vấn mình, sẽ bưng tới nhiệt độ vừa vặn nước nóng, sẽ nhìn xem mình cau mày uống thuốc, cuối cùng nhất định còn sẽ có đút tới miệng bên trong một viên kẹo mềm, đủ để đem thuốc cay đắng toàn bộ biến thành ngọt ngào.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn uống thuốc, nhất định sẽ rất nhanh liền trở nên tốt đẹp ờ."

Người này thích nhất tại mình sinh bệnh thời điểm bày làm ra một bộ thành thục đại nhân dáng vẻ.

\- Thánh Hựu ca, đang làm gì đấy.

\- nằm, nghĩ ngươi.

Người yêu khó được thành thật để Khương Daniel tại màn hình một bên khác cười đến con mắt đều muốn híp lại.

\- có hay không đúng hạn uống thuốc? Cảm mạo có hay không tốt một chút?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, tuyệt không tốt, ngươi không tại, ta chỉ là được cảm mạo đều cảm giác muốn chết.

Nhưng mà hắn chỉ là đang đối thoại khung bên trong đưa vào hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo câu đơn.

\- muôn ôm ôm.

Nhưng mà hắn thực tại có chút lo lắng thằng ngốc kia có thể hay không nhìn thấy về sau lập tức mua vé, trốn học đến tìm hắn.

Thế là hắn đem vừa rồi đưa vào chữ xóa bỏ rơi, một lần nữa đưa vào.

\- uống thuốc xong ngủ rất lâu, hiện tại đã thật nhiều nha.

Ta nói ta rất tốt.

Nhưng kỳ thật ta tuyệt không tốt, nghẹt mũi đau đầu yết hầu đau nhức còn có chút phát sốt.

Nhưng là giữa chúng ta cách một ngàn cây số khoảng cách, ngươi sẽ đau lòng ta, nhưng là không có cách nào lập tức ôm lấy ta.

Mùa đông thời điểm, khó khăn nhất dừng lại quả nhiên là tưởng niệm a.

04.

Ngày 1 tháng 12.

Thành phố S hạ năm nay trận tuyết rơi đầu tiên.

Khương Daniel hưng phấn tại đất tuyết bên trong từ chụp mấy trương, muốn cho phương nam rất ít gặp đến tuyết rơi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

Một bên khác Ung Thánh Hựu đang trong lớp, để ở một bên điện thoại sáng, liếc mắt màn hình điện thoại di động nhìn thấy Wechat ghi chú tên là "Đại cẩu chó" người phát tới năm tấm hình ảnh cùng một đoạn video.

Lên lớp xưa nay không chơi điện thoại di động học sinh tốt Ung Thánh Hựu dao động bên trong, cuối cùng vẫn là đem ánh mắt từ ppt bên trên chuyển dời đến điện thoại di động.

Trong video mặc màu đen áo lông Khương Daniel cả người nằm tại trên mặt tuyết, chóp mũi hồng hồng, khóe miệng nhanh liệt đến lỗ tai cây, Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại mở ra yên lặng, không biết đất tuyết bên trong đại cẩu chó đang nói cái gì, biểu lộ đột nhiên trở nên có chút ủy khuất còn có chút đáng thương.

Trừ video bên ngoài còn phụ tặng năm tấm đất tuyết bên trong không góc chết làm quái biểu tình từ chụp.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, ý thức được đây là đang đi học về sau chột dạ phải nhìn một chút lão sư trên bục giảng, hình chiếu bên trên ppt đã không biết tiến hành đến cái nào tri thức điểm rồi. Hắn theo diệt màn hình điện thoại di động ý đồ lần nữa đem lực chú ý chuyển dời về sách vở cùng ppt bên trên, tâm tư lại dừng lại tại vừa rồi Khương Daniel phát tới trong video.

Không biết vừa rồi trong video đại cẩu chó nói cái gì, làm sao đột nhiên liền trở nên ủy khuất.

Thế là, lên lớp xưa nay không chơi điện thoại di động học sinh tốt Ung Thánh Hựu thành công thất thần.

Còn có mười ngày liền muốn nghênh đón Khương Daniel hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật.

Năm ngoái sinh nhật ngày đó vừa vặn lúc Ung Thánh Hựu có một môn môn chuyên ngành khảo thí, hai người không thể gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình đều không thể tại sinh nhật thời điểm bồi tại luyến bên người thân, trong lòng tràn đầy đều là áy náy, chỉ có thể đem sớm chuẩn bị kỹ càng lễ vật tính lấy thời gian gửi quá khứ.

Không nghĩ tới bởi vì phương bắc trời mưa tuyết khí khốn trên đường vài ngày, cuối cùng chờ lễ vật trằn trọc đến Khương Daniel trên tay, đã là sinh nhật sau ngày thứ ba.

Bất quá Khương Daniel tựa hồ không để ý chút nào muộn mấy ngày đến quà sinh nhật, cầm tới chuyển phát nhanh về sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền tiếp vào đến tự luyến người video mời.

Điểm tiếp nhận video mời, trên màn hình xuất hiện Khương Daniel một mặt hưng phấn mặt, nói là muốn trực tiếp mở quà, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười.

Không biết an bài khảo thí phòng giáo vụ lão sư có phải là cố tình cùng hai người đối nghịch, năm nay, Khương Daniel một môn môn chuyên ngành khảo thí an bài tại ngày 13 tháng 12. Đem ngày bình thường không thế nào nghe giảng bài, chỉ chờ khảo thí trước một tuần đột kích ôn tập Tiểu Khương đồng học buồn không được, ai, năm nay sinh nhật đoán chừng lại không thể cùng Thánh Hựu ca cùng một chỗ qua.

Samoyed thức bi thương. jpg.

Cùng Kim Tại Hoán đi thư viện ôn tập trên đường, Khương Daniel một mực rầu rĩ không vui, thấy Kim Tại Hoán gọi là một cái khác xoay.

Đôi này dị địa tiểu tình lữ dù là cách một ngàn cây số cũng có thể sử dụng thức ăn cho chó đem mình cho ăn phải no mây mẩy, Kim Tại Hoán rất là không hiểu mình bạn cùng phòng đến tột cùng tại sầu cái gì.

"Làm ba ba của ngươi, ta cho rằng ngươi hoàn toàn không cần thiết mù mấy cái không vui, ngươi để nhà ngươi Ung Ung tới cùng ngươi sinh nhật không phải, còn có thể giám sát ngươi ôn tập, tốt bao nhiêu."

"Ngươi cái độc thân cẩu biết cái gì." Khương Daniel thở dài, trực tiếp hướng thư viện phía trước quán cà phê đi, vẫn không quên quay người đối Kim Tại Hoán nói, "Ngươi đứng ở đây không nên động, ta đi mua hai ly cà phê liền trở lại."

Kỳ thật, Kim Tại Hoán nói biện pháp tại logic bên trên hoàn toàn là có thể được, bất quá đối với sủng nhà mình bảo bối sủng thượng thiên Tiểu Khương đồng học đến nói, lại là tuyệt đối không thể được.

Ba hảo nam bạn Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không nỡ để Ung Thánh Hựu đến tìm hắn, cho tới bây giờ đều là mình ngồi xe lửa đi Ung Thánh Hựu thành thị.

Từ ôn đới khí hậu gió mùa thành phố S đến á nhiệt đới khí hậu gió mùa C thành phố, Cao Thiết sáu giờ, Z chữ đầu đoàn tàu mười lăm tiếng, K chữ đầu đoàn tàu hai mươi tiếng.

A, quên nói, máy bay phí tổn quá cao, không làm dự bị hạng.

Dài như vậy đường xá, hắn Thánh Hựu ca đơn bạc tiểu thân bản khẳng định chịu không được, lại thêm chung cực dân mù đường cái này thuộc tính, Khương Daniel căn bản không dám tưởng tượng Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới mình thành thị lúc, sẽ lấy thế nào đần độn phương thức lạc đường.

Dựa theo dĩ vãng hai người ra ngoài du lịch kinh nghiệm đến nói, cho dù là cùng lấy địa đồ hướng dẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ tìm không thấy phương hướng, cho nên dứt khoát Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì đều không cần quản, chỉ cần dắt tốt chính mình tay của bạn trai là được.

Đối với cái này, ba hảo nam bạn Khương Daniel làm không biết mệt.

Thế là liền tạo thành cục diện bây giờ, Khương Daniel một có ngày nghỉ liền sẽ chạy tới Ung Thánh Hựu thành thị, lấy đủ loại kinh hỉ phương thức xuất hiện tại ngốc nam trước mặt bằng hữu.

Tỉ như, bóp lấy thời gian tại thư viện cổng chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tự học xong ra, lại từ phía sau đột nhiên ôm lấy hắn, cười ngây ngô lấy thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị.

Lại tỉ như, thông đồng Ung Thánh Hựu bạn cùng phòng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, để hắn lấy giúp mình cầm giao hàng tên Nghĩa đem Ung Thánh Hựu lừa gạt đến túc xá lầu dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cầm tới giao hàng, ngược lại là nhìn thấy cách đó không xa đứng cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc, 60cm vai rộng, nghịch thiên đôi chân dài, là nhà nào giao hàng tiểu ca đẹp trai như vậy.

Thế là, K chữ đầu, Z chữ đầu, G chữ đầu đoàn tàu, Khương Daniel hết thảy thử qua.

Cũ sắt lá một đường hướng nam, ven đường đỗ thành thị càng ngày càng lạ lẫm.

Xuyên qua nam bắc đường ranh giới, từ một loại khí hậu đến một loại khác khí hậu, lần lượt xuyên qua đường hầm, tại điện thoại tín hiệu không cách nào đến vùng núi bên trong không có chuyện để làm.

Nhưng mà chính đang chậm rãi tới gần người kia nhận biết, để Khương Daniel nhảy cẫng tâm tình chưa hề đình chỉ.

Gặp mặt thời gian luôn luôn ngắn ngủi, muốn đem mỗi một giờ hủy đi thành phút, lại đem mỗi một phút hủy đi thành giây đến sử dụng.

Tại sương mù chưa tán sáng sớm bên trong cùng một chỗ ăn điểm tâm, tại màn đêm buông xuống trong sân trường vụng trộm nắm tay tản bộ, tại biển người mãnh liệt nhà ga bên trong trao đổi nói từ biệt ôm.

Khương Daniel nói, mình thật rất thích C thành phố.

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi vì cái gì.

"Bởi vì rất nhiều nguyên nhân a. Giao thông tiện lợi, khí hậu thích hợp, mỹ thực còn rất nhiều."

"Trọng yếu nhất chính là, bảo bối của ta ở đây nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày này tràn đầy khóa, trở lại ký túc xá đã là chín giờ rưỡi tối.

Rửa mặt xong nằm ở trên giường đột nhiên nhớ tới, buổi chiều khi đi học thu được Khương Daniel gửi tới video, còn chưa kịp nghe một chút người kia tại trong video nói cái gì.

Đeo ống nghe lên ấn mở video, ngay từ đầu nghe được Khương Daniel ngốc ngốc tiếng cười, nhưng người kia tựa hồ đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, biểu lộ trở nên uể oải.

"Rất muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ nhìn tuyết a. Đều đã hai tháng không có ôm một cái."

Vốn là giọng trầm thấp mang hơn mấy phần ủy khuất, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày bình thường nhất chịu không được chính là người yêu dùng thanh âm như vậy cùng mình nũng nịu.

Nguyên lai, chúng ta cùng một chỗ lâu như vậy, còn không có cùng một chỗ nhìn qua phương bắc tuyết a.

Tựa như là có chút tiếc nuối.

Tới gần lúc mười một giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào Khương Daniel video mời.

Khương Daniel khuôn mặt tươi cười xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh, bối cảnh âm là bên kia hắn bạn cùng phòng Kim Tại Hoán âm lượng cao nhả rãnh, "Có ai không! Mau tới đem cái này ngược chó người bắt đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra ngón tay chọc chọc trên màn hình người kia dưới mắt nốt ruồi, là màn hình điện thoại di động xúc cảm, một điểm nhiệt độ đều không có.

"Niel, bằng không qua mấy ngày ta đi tìm ngươi đi."

"Tuyệt đối không được! Ngươi bệnh còn chưa hết toàn, đường xa như vậy cảm mạo khẳng định sẽ tăng thêm, mà lại nơi này quá lạnh. Tóm lại, tuyệt đối không được!"

"Thế nhưng là sinh nhật ngươi..." Mặc dù dự liệu được mình ba hảo nam bạn Khương Daniel chắc chắn sẽ không đồng ý, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có chút không cam tâm.

"Hắc hắc, ta đã nghĩ kỹ, ta đem sinh nhật lưu đến nghỉ đông tiếp qua, đến lúc đó Thánh Hựu ca liền có thể làm sinh nhật của ta lễ vật."

"A..., Khương Daniel!"

Người này luôn luôn có thể cách một ngàn cây số đem mình làm cho đỏ mặt là chuyện gì xảy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật rất muốn nện cái này không người đứng đắn một quyền.

Sau khi cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn xem thời khoá biểu cùng lịch ngày, lại lấy điện thoại di động ra tra một chút thành phố S dự báo thời tiết.

"Mẫn Huyền a, hai ngày nữa lại làm phiền ngươi giúp ta đáp trả."

05.

"Chào mừng ngài đi tới thành phố S! Càng nhiều du lịch thông tin mời tư vấn..."

Điện thoại thu được thành phố S cục du lịch gửi tới tin nhắn, mang ý nghĩa mình giờ phút này đã tiến vào thành phố S.

Nói cách khác, mình cùng Khương Daniel, tại cùng một tòa thành thị bên trong.

Trong lòng giống như có đồ vật gì tại có chút phát nhiệt, tới gần người yêu nhận biết để Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay đều ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, tới gần dừng xe, trong xe tiểu hài âm thanh ồn ào cùng rương hành lý bánh xe lướt qua mặt đất thanh âm hỗn hợp cùng một chỗ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại có thể rõ ràng nghe được tiếng tim mình đập.

Chờ một chút, chờ một chút liền muốn gặp được hắn.

Chín giờ tối ba mươi lăm phút, trải qua gần hai mươi giờ xóc nảy, K chữ mở đầu da xanh xe lửa rốt cục đỗ tại trạm cuối cùng, thành phố S tây đứng.

Xuống xe lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu hít một hơi thật sâu độc thuộc về phương bắc khô ráo không khí, ấn mở dự báo thời tiết, còn tốt, trên đó viết hôm nay ban đêm thành phố S sẽ trận tiếp theo tuyết.

Đứng trên đài có chút lạnh thấu xương gió là cùng phương nam ướt át không khí hoàn toàn khác biệt xúc cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trên người mình còn chưa hoàn toàn khu trừ cảm mạo thừa số lại tại ngo ngoe muốn động, nắm thật chặt trên người áo khoác, đi theo xuất trạm dòng người chảy về bên ngoài đi.

Từ nhà ga đến Khương Daniel chỗ ở S lớn cần chuyển hai lần tàu điện ngầm, số 2 tuyến chuyển số bảy tuyến lại chuyển số 5 tuyến, đại khái cần bốn mười năm phút đường xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở tàu điện ngầm tự động bán vé cơ trước do dự một lát, hay là lựa chọn xử lý một trương tàu điện ngầm thẻ.

Dù sao về sau, ta cũng muốn thường xuyên đến ngươi thành thị, tựa như ngươi đã quen thuộc như thế ta thành thị bên trong mỗi một đầu đường xe lửa, quen thuộc ta trong trường học mỗi một đầu có thể vụng trộm dắt tay đường nhỏ.

Dù sao về sau, ta cũng tưởng tượng ngươi sủng ái ta như thế, sủng ái ngươi nha.

Tới gần tàu điện ngầm chuyến xe cuối thời gian, tăng thêm là bắt đầu phát đứng nguyên nhân, trong xe người cũng không coi là nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở cạnh bên cạnh vị trí nhìn xem phía trên trạm điểm nhắc nhở, lần nữa nhìn một chút trên điện thoại di động hướng dẫn nhắc nhở, sợ mình bỏ lỡ đổi thừa đứng.

Nhưng là rất kỳ quái, phương hướng cảm giác cực kém dân mù đường Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có bởi vì cảm giác xa lạ mà sinh ra bối rối hoặc là sợ hãi, hắn chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ tới trước đây thật lâu nhìn thấy một đoạn văn.

"Mỗi tòa thành thị náo nhiệt trên đường đều có chen chúc đám người, mỗi tòa thành thị cũ kỹ song cửa sổ bên trong đều có dài dằng dặc chờ đợi, mỗi tòa thành thị yêu nhau mùa bên trong đều có mưa to khuynh thành quang cảnh.

Nhưng không phải mỗi tòa thành thị đều có vừa đúng người yêu cùng vì vậy mà sinh dày đặc lòng cảm mến."

Mà ngươi là ta lòng cảm mến, là ta vừa đúng người yêu, là để lạ lẫm thành thị hết thảy hết thảy trở nên ôn nhu lý do.

Từ tàu điện ngầm miệng ra đến, Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay chưa thấy không có mất đi phương hướng cảm giác, đi theo hướng dẫn tìm được Khương Daniel trường học.

Giờ này khắc này, đêm khuya 10: 30, người kia liền tại cách mình rất gần địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác đứng tại Khương Daniel túc xá lầu dưới, con kia nhiều lần xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel chia xẻ trong tấm ảnh quýt mèo liền tại trước mắt hắn, lười biếng nằm tại lâm thời dựng giản dị ổ mèo bên trong, ổ mèo bên trong phủ lên thật dày quần áo cũ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra kia là Khương Daniel cao trung thường xuyên mặc một kiện áo len.

Trong chớp nhoáng này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác không khí bốn phía đều tràn ngập Khương Daniel khí tức.

Quen thuộc, ấm áp, nhất làm cho hắn an tâm khí tức.

Nhưng mà, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên không biết nên lấy phương thức gì xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel trước mắt, quá khứ trong hơn một năm, người này cho mình quá nhiều lần kinh hỉ, đến mức để hắn không cách nào nghĩ ra được mới ra sân phương thức.

Dị địa luyến trong hơn một năm, vô số lần mang theo tràn đầy tưởng niệm cửu biệt trùng phùng, cứ như vậy một tấm một tấm xuất hiện tại não hải, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, mình trả giá cùng hắn trả giá so sánh, có phải là quá ít rồi?

Nhưng mà một giây sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lại không có tâm tư đi suy nghĩ lung tung.

Bởi vì hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm người kia, liền xuất hiện tại trước mắt mình.

Khương Daniel hôm nay cả ngày đều ngâm tại thư viện ôn tập môn chuyên ngành, trở lại ký túc xá chỉ cảm thấy đầy trong đầu đều là chút bóng hai cực cùng đèn ba cực, tăng thêm cả ngày không có làm sao cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên hệ, lúc này chỉ muốn nghe xem thanh âm của hắn đến làm dịu trong lòng bực bội cùng lo nghĩ.

Khương Daniel mang theo đồ ăn cho mèo đi xuống lầu dưới, muốn cho nhỏ quýt mèo thêm cái bữa ăn, thuận tiện dưới lầu cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại. Nhưng mà ngón tay của hắn còn chưa kịp đè xuống quay số điện thoại khóa, liền thấy lầu ký túc xá trước đèn đường hạ đứng một người.

Người kia liền đứng tại đèn đường vàng ấm dưới vầng sáng, đem một ngàn cây số khoảng cách bỗng nhiên rút ngắn đến mười mét, Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy người kia lông mi, theo thở nhẹ hô hấp nhẹ nhàng run rẩy.

Người kia nhìn thấy hắn giống như cũng sửng sốt.

Giờ khắc này thời gian phảng phất đè xuống tạm dừng khóa.

Lý trí còn chưa kịp phản ứng đây có phải hay không mộng cảnh, dưới chân đã hướng người kia chạy tới.

Một giây sau, tất cả xúc cảm đều trở nên chân thực, phá vỡ tất cả khoảng cách, hất ra tất cả bất an tưởng niệm, người kia rốt cục thật sự rõ ràng trong ngực mình.

"Thánh Hựu ca..." Khương Daniel đem mặt chôn thật sâu tiến Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, người kia vẫn là như vậy đơn bạc, trên thân mang theo đường đi khí tức, nhưng không che giấu được, là mình quen thuộc nhất, độc thuộc về hắn hương vị.

"Rất nhớ ngươi..."

"Ta cũng thế." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay vây quanh ở người yêu eo, những cái kia nguyên bản mang theo áy náy cùng lòng chua xót nhỏ cảm xúc theo cái này ôm tan thành mây khói.

Cái gì đều không cần nói, chỉ cần cảm thụ giờ khắc này, xuyên qua một ngàn cây số chân thực ôm, nguyên lai so bao nhiêu giờ đường dài điện thoại muốn ấm áp nhiều.

Tay cho ngươi, ôm ấp cho ngươi, vò nát ôn nhu cho ngươi, túi nhiệt độ cho ngươi, đáy mắt lưu luyến cho ngươi, chỗ có quan hệ với tương lai mộng tưởng và quãng đời còn lại sáu mươi năm đều cho ngươi.

"Ta Niel hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ."

"Ta yêu ngươi, ngươi biết a."

Trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu, là nắm chặt cánh tay cùng rơi tại trên tóc khẽ hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, dự báo thời tiết tuyệt không chuẩn, thành phố S cũng chưa có tuyết rơi, không thể thực hiện Khương Daniel muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn tuyết nguyện vọng.

Bất quá cũng không quan hệ.

Ngươi ở bên cạnh ta, đã là không thể tốt hơn sự tình.

Ổ tại ký túc xá ôn tập Kim Tại Hoán còn tại buồn bực, Khương Daniel xuống dưới cho ăn con mèo làm sao đi lâu như vậy, Wechat liền thu được tin tức.

"Tại Hoán, ba ba đêm nay không trở về ký túc xá, đừng quá muốn ta."

Kim Tại Hoán một mặt mộng bức, "? ? ? Khương Daniel làm cái gì? Không phải đã nói cùng một chỗ suốt đêm ôn tập sao? ! ! !"

Hôm nay cũng là ba hảo nam bạn Khương Daniel.

Trọng sắc khinh hữu chẳng lẽ không phải ba hảo nam bạn tiêu chuẩn thấp nhất à.

06.

Ngày mười tháng mười hai.

Thứ bảy.

S đại đồ thư quán.

"A..., Khương Daniel ngươi học kỳ này đều làm gì, ngươi cái này mô hình điện sách cùng mới đồng dạng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đảo Khương Daniel sách, kém chút nhịn không được tại thư viện kêu đi ra.

"Hắc hắc, ta đây, mỗi ngày chính là ăn cơm, đi ngủ, khiêu vũ, còn có nghĩ Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel chống đỡ mặt, ngốc hề hề mà nhìn chằm chằm vào người bên cạnh nhìn.

"Ngươi lão nhìn ta làm gì, còn không mau một chút ôn tập, ngươi nếu là lại rớt tín chỉ, ta liền..." Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nói xong mình trừng phạt liền bị Khương Daniel đánh gãy.

"Ca thì thế nào? Đi học kỳ nào mạt, ngươi nói ta nếu là rớt tín chỉ liền cả một cái nghỉ hè không cho ta thân, kết quả ca vừa thấy được ta liền..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhào tới che miệng của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vì che miệng của hắn mà xích lại gần nháy mắt, Khương Daniel dùng trên tay sách ngăn trở hai người mặt, thừa cơ tại người kia bên trái trên gương mặt ba sao bên trên rơi kế tiếp hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để Khương Daniel xách sự kiện kia, thực tại là, ngẫm lại cũng làm người ta đỏ mặt.

Đi học kỳ tới gần cuối kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu vì để cho Khương Daniel hảo hảo ôn tập, nghĩ ra cái này không để hôn hôn trừng phạt. Kết quả Khương Daniel hay là treo một khoa, bất quá cuối cùng cái này trừng phạt cũng không có thực hiện.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhà ga trông thấy người kia tại cách đó không xa xông mình cười một nháy mắt, trong lòng chỉ có một cái ý nghĩ, chạy tới ôm lấy hắn, hôn hắn.

Hắn xác thực cũng làm như vậy.

Thế là tại nửa năm sau, liền có Kim Tại Hoán tại thư viện nhìn thấy một màn này.

Mình thân bạn cùng phòng Khương Daniel nhìn xem mô hình điện sách cười ngây ngô, Kim Tại Hoán đang nghĩ ngợi người này sẽ không là ôn tập ngốc hả, làm sao học tập thời điểm còn có thể một mặt hạnh phúc.

Nhưng mà một giây sau hắn liền tìm được đáp án, Khương Daniel ngồi bên cạnh vị kia, mặt cùng lỗ tai đều rõ ràng đỏ lên vị kia, hẳn là chính là, xa tại phương nam đi học Khương Daniel bạn trai? !

Kim Tại Hoán bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, trách không được Khương Daniel đêm qua không trở về ký túc xá! !

Nhi tử lớn lên, ba ba không quản được.

Hôm nay cũng là bị thức ăn cho chó cho ăn no một ngày đâu.

Hoán nhỏ quỳ, ăn no về sau, hôm nay cũng phải cố gắng lên ôn tập nha!

07.

Đường về đoàn tàu bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhỏ hẹp giường cứng trên giường ngủ rất ngon.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì mang theo người yêu khăn quàng cổ nguyên nhân, khăn quàng cổ bên trên để người an tâm hương vị thúc người nhập mộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ tới hắn cùng Khương Daniel quê hương, cái kia phương nam thành nhỏ.

Mơ tới năm đó mùa hè, bọn hắn lớp mười hai.

Tháng năm cuối cùng, ngày mùa hè gió đêm hơi lạnh, phòng học màu lam màn cửa bị gió thổi nâng lên đến, đỉnh đầu quạt điện kẹt kẹt kẹt kẹt chuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng màu đỏ phấn viết tại trên bảng đen viết xuống mới đếm ngược số lượng.

Không lớn phòng học, bình thường thiếu niên, liên quan tới đại học mộng muốn ở chỗ này lên men, liên quan tới thanh xuân mê mang cùng dũng khí ở đây xen lẫn.

Cuối cùng một tiết tự học buổi tối thời điểm, Khương Daniel lấy muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu giảng đề tên Nghĩa Hòa mình ngồi cùng bàn đổi chỗ ngồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại bản nháp trên giấy tô tô vẽ vẽ, thấp giọng cùng Khương Daniel kể nơi này nơi đó muốn dùng đến công thức.

Khối gỗ nhỏ, băng chuyền, điện trường lực, từ trường lực, Lorenz lực.

Ngẩng đầu thời điểm, người kia ánh mắt cũng không có tại bản nháp trên giấy, mà là thẳng tắp đối đầu ánh mắt của mình, cũng lỗ mãng tiến đụng vào trong lòng mình.

Thế là lớp mười hai đối với bọn hắn đến nói, không còn chỉ là một trận liên quan tới mộng tưởng, liên quan tới tương lai tranh đấu.

Còn liên quan tới khóa dưới đáy bàn lặng lẽ trừ cùng một chỗ ngón tay.

Còn có tan học trên đường hợp hai làm một cái bóng.

Còn có lặng lẽ bắt đầu sinh tình yêu.

Còn liên quan tới ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm, trời mới vừa tờ mờ sáng, đoàn tàu còn có hai giờ đến C thành phố.

Mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa mở ra điện thoại, vừa vặn thu được Khương Daniel gửi tới Wechat.

\- bảo bối sáng sớm tốt lành.

\- vì lần này thật không treo khoa, sáng sớm đi thư viện ôn tập!

Còn phụ tặng một trương từ chụp, trong tấm ảnh là vừa đầy hai mươi tuổi Khương Daniel, rõ ràng là càng phát ra thành thục bộ dáng, lại cùng vừa mới trong mộng, mặc đồng phục cao trung mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên ngây ngô khuôn mặt chồng vào nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt có chút hoảng hốt, nhưng tùy theo mà đến là lấp đầy ngực hạnh phúc cùng thỏa mãn.

Đại khái, không có cái gì so cái này tốt đẹp hơn đi.

Trên thế giới có cái gì là không đổi đâu?

Đại khái chỉ có biến hóa.

Nhưng tại vĩnh hằng biến hóa bên trong, tổng có những thứ gì, là mang theo không cách nào bị thời gian rung chuyển quật cường, cố chấp mỹ hảo vẫn như cũ.

Khi đó ngươi ngồi ở chỗ gần cửa sổ, ngoài cửa sổ cây ngô đồng khắp cây thiều quang, cành lá kẽ hở nghiêng nghiêng lộ ra ký ức.

Khi đó tuổi nhỏ áo xuân mỏng, như vậy mỹ hảo.

Khi đó chúng ta nắm tay, đi qua Thập tự mở đầu niên kỷ.

Ta từ không e ngại một ngàn cây số khoảng cách, bởi vì ta biết, thế giới này cũng không có tách rời cùng xoay người vận mệnh, chỉ có chịu yêu cùng không chịu yêu trái tim.

Ngươi là hẳn là đi yêu người, là đúng người.

Nguyện cái này kéo dài tuổi Nguyệt Ôn Nhu mạnh khỏe, có hồi ức nấu rượu.

Nguyện chúng ta cùng yêu người cùng một chỗ lãng phí nhân sinh, lệ nóng doanh tròng, cùng một chỗ thưởng thức thế giới này toàn bộ xinh đẹp.

END.


	416. Chapter 416

【 Dan Ung 】 cũ danh tự

Cũ danh tự

Hiện cõng

Đều là Hồ viết

Một vạn hai già mồm dự cảnh

OOC

Không ngọt

00.

Khi tên của ngươi trở thành trong lòng ta một nửa ký ức một nửa khoảng cách lúc,

Ta mới học được tưởng niệm ngươi.

01.

Dài dằng dặc phi hành, vượt qua đại dương khoảng cách.

Lệch giờ không ngừng thu nhỏ, máy bay tại mấy vạn thước Anh trên không trung nghịch thời gian lữ hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua máy bay cửa sổ mạn tàu nhìn về phía gần trong gang tấc tầng mây, quang xuyên qua mảng lớn đám mây kẽ hở, xanh da trời có chút không chân thiết.

Hắn vừa mới kết thúc mới hí quay chụp, liền muốn ngựa không dừng vó về nước tham gia Thanh Long phim thưởng trao giải lễ.

Một ngày trước ban đêm bổ một trận khóc hí ống kính, bởi vì làm sao đều bắt không được cảm giác, đạo diễn một mực không hài lòng lắm, chỉ có thể một đầu tiếp lấy một đầu chụp.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đỏ bừng, hốc mắt khô khốc không thôi, hắn cảm giác mình tại ngắn ngủi trong một ngày đem một năm phần nước mắt đều tiêu hao, thực tại không có cách nào tập trung lực chú ý đầu nhập nhân vật cảm xúc bên trong.

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi hôm nay trạng thái giống như không tốt lắm." Đạo diễn chú ý tới hắn không tại trạng thái, ra hiệu tạm dừng quay chụp, đi tới chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết là mình kéo chậm đoàn làm phim tiến độ, tràn ngập áy náy đối nhân viên công tác cúc cung xin lỗi, sau đó vội vàng thoát đi.

Hắn quá mệt mỏi.

Đứng tại toilet trước gương, nhìn xem mình giờ phút này dáng vẻ chật vật.

Nguyên vốn cần dựa vào trang điểm đến vì nhân vật chế tạo tiều tụy đồi phế cảm giác, nhưng hắn giờ phút này căn bản không cần bổ trang, không giấu được mỏi mệt, đỏ bừng hốc mắt, đã đầy đủ gần sát nhân vật.

Cũng chỉ thiếu kém cảm xúc, nhưng lại luôn luôn kém một chút cái gì, cho nên vô luận như thế nào đều bắt không được trí mạng nhất một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng nước lạnh rửa mặt, vừa định đóng lại vòi nước ra ngoài, cổng truyền đến hai cái nhỏ trợ lý thanh âm.

Đều là chừng hai mươi tiểu nữ sinh, nói chuyện nội dung đơn giản là cái nào diễn viên lại ra mới chuyện xấu, cái nào idol lại phải về về, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu không có muốn nghe nhiều, lại bởi vì một cái bị đột nhiên đề cập danh tự sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ.

"Ta vừa nhìn thấy tin tức, Khương Daniel muốn làm lần này Thanh Long phim thưởng trao giải khách quý a."

"Nếu là Khương Daniel cho tốt nhất nam diễn viên trao giải, mục đích chính là Ung lão sư cầm thưởng, phóng viên chẳng phải là có viết."

"Ai, ngươi nói..."

Trong lòng mỗi người luôn có cái cũ danh tự, đọc lên một nháy mắt liền có thể dễ như trở bàn tay đưa ngươi đánh, không cần nhiều lời liền có thể khiến người ta quân lính tan rã.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem vòi nước bông sen mở tối đa, ý đồ dùng dòng nước âm thanh che lại bên kia còn đang tiến hành đối thoại.

Nhưng trong lòng tiếng vang lại vô luận như thế nào đều không che giấu được, một tiếng một tiếng đánh tại hắn màng nhĩ bên trên, trên trái tim.

Vô cùng rõ ràng, thậm chí liên lụy đến cảm giác đau thần kinh, mang đến mơ hồ cảm giác đau.

Khương Daniel

Khương Daniel

Khương Daniel

...

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên cho là mình buổi tối hôm nay không có khả năng lại chảy ra nước mắt, nhưng khi hắn lại một lần nữa đứng tại camera trước, ánh đèn lại một lần nữa đánh ở trên người hắn, hắn nhưng thật giống như trong nháy mắt bắt lấy cảm giác.

Hắn run rẩy đọc lên độc thoại, tại cảm xúc đánh tới một lát, mặc cho nước mắt thuận thế rơi xuống, nương theo lấy hốc mắt một trận chua xót đâm nhói.

Theo đạo diễn sảng khoái kêu lên cut, bộ này hí rốt cục hơ khô thẻ tre.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem máy giám thị bên trên mình phóng đại mặt, ánh mắt đúng chỗ, cảm xúc sung mãn, lời kịch hoàn mỹ, liền ngay cả trên gương mặt một giọt chưa trượt xuống giọt nước mắt đều sinh động vô cùng, cho dù ai bình phán đều là không có bất kỳ cái gì sai lầm biểu diễn.

Hắn hoa thật lâu thời gian tôi luyện mình, vì nhân vật, hắn đã từng tại mùa đông lần lượt nhảy vào băng lãnh thấu xương trong nước sông, cũng thử qua cả ngày treo uy á, thẳng đến đầu váng mắt hoa, càng có vô số lần vì chụp đêm hí, liên tiếp mấy ngày không hề ngủ thời gian.

Rốt cục hắn đạt được rất nhiều người tán thành, đường đường chính chính đứng tại trao giải lễ bên trên tiếp nhận trĩu nặng cúp, không có người sẽ nói hắn không phải một cái tốt diễn viên.

Hắn cũng hoa đồng dạng lâu thời gian đến để cho mình chậm rãi quen thuộc, quen thuộc mình cũng không tiếp tục là idol Ung Thánh Hựu sự thật này.

Quen thuộc bên cạnh mình không còn có hắn sự thật này.

Tối hôm qua vừa mới trải qua một lần cảm xúc quá độ phóng thích, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy huyệt Thái Dương giật giật đau, nhưng mà một hồi máy bay hạ cánh liền muốn trực tiếp đi trao giải lễ gặp may thảm, hắn bây giờ không có lòng tin có thể tại lít nha lít nhít ống kính trước thể hiện ra tốt diện mạo.

Đây là hắn làm diễn viên năm thứ năm.

Cũng là hắn diễn viên kiếp sống bên trong lần thứ ba thu hoạch được Thanh Long phim thưởng tốt nhất nam diễn viên đề danh.

Sang năm, hắn liền ba mươi tuổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ rất nhạt, ở trên máy bay luôn luôn ngủ được không an ổn, khoang phổ thông bên trong truyền đến hài nhi tiếng khóc rống, máy bay bữa ăn không hợp khẩu vị, hắn chỉ miễn cưỡng ăn vài miếng, hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy trong dạ dày khó chịu gấp. Hắn không nghĩ tới mình có thể dưới loại trạng thái này tiến vào giấc ngủ, vốn là muốn chống đến máy bay rơi xuống đất, tại bảo mẫu trên xe ngủ bù, nhưng cuối cùng là ngăn không được mỏi mệt đánh tới, dựa vào cửa sổ mê man thiếp đi.

Hắn làm một giấc mộng.

Hắn mơ tới một năm kia, cuối mùa hè đầu mùa thu giao điểm.

Người kia kém một chút muốn vô ý thức tại đám người tụ tập trạm xe lửa, dắt tay của hắn, nhưng tại ánh mắt giao hội sau hắn cuối cùng không có, bọn hắn chỉ là sóng vai chạy nhanh, xuyên qua chen chúc dòng người.

Thế nhưng là ở trong mơ, người kia lại là chăm chú nắm tay của hắn.

Lòng bàn tay kề sát, liền ngay cả đường vân đều giống như muốn hòa làm một thể, bọn hắn mặc kệ không để ý chạy về phía trước, nghịch thời gian cùng dòng người, chạy về phía vĩnh viễn sẽ không tan cuộc giữa hè năm ánh sáng.

Sau đó trước mắt tàu điện ngầm gào thét mà qua, gió lùa mang lấy bọn hắn vượt qua mùa thu, từ hắn ra đời mùa hè, bước về phía người kia ra đời mùa đông.

Tại đất tuyết bên trong, người kia chỉ mặc thật mỏng áo thun, mái tóc màu đen tại đất tuyết bên trong có vẻ hơi đột ngột.

Hắn nhìn thấy người kia xoay người lại mở miệng nói cái gì, còn không tới kịp tinh tế phân biệt, từng chữ câu đã bị phong tuyết lôi cuốn lấy đi xa, thẳng đến bên tai chỉ còn phong thanh.

Hắn nghĩ đuổi theo hỏi một chút người kia nói cái gì, lại giống như là bị rút đi toàn bộ khí lực, lập tức ngã nhào trên đất.

Ngay sau đó là vô tận rơi xuống, mất trọng lượng cảm giác quá chân thực.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh lúc tỉnh phát hiện trong cabin ồn ào vô cùng, các quốc gia ngôn ngữ quấn giao cùng một chỗ, cơ trưởng thanh âm từng lần một phát thanh, đại khái ý tứ đơn giản chính là máy bay gặp mãnh liệt khí lưu, sẽ có thời gian dài xóc nảy, xin quý khách nhóm không nên hoảng loạn.

Ù tai cảm giác dị thường mãnh liệt, trong dạ dày truyền đến cảm giác khó chịu, lại thêm huyệt Thái Dương đâm nhói cảm giác, để Ung Thánh Hựu hoa mấy phút mới từ giấc mộng mới vừa rồi bên trong lấy lại tinh thần.

Mọi người thường nói, khi ngươi mơ tới một cái rất lâu không thấy người lúc, nói rõ người kia sắp quên ngươi.

Đối với cái này, hắn vậy mà cảm thấy đã khổ sở lại vui vẻ.

Nếu như có thể lẫn nhau quên, có phải là sẽ ít đi rất nhiều mất ngủ cùng đau đớn lý do.

Nhưng nếu quả thật lãng quên, như vậy những cái kia còn mang theo lẫn nhau nhiệt độ cơ thể khắc sâu ký ức, lại nên do ai đến đảm bảo đâu.

Hắn không cam tâm.

Lại là một trận mãnh liệt xóc nảy, nương theo lấy ngắn ngủi mất trọng lượng cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đang nghĩ, nếu như hôm nay hắn nhất định theo máy bay rơi xuống mà biến mất tại trên thế giới, không để lại bất cứ dấu vết gì, hắn sẽ hối hận hay không, hối hận lúc trước liền như thế quyết tuyệt buông ra tay của người kia.

Khương Daniel.

Trong lòng của hắn cái kia cũ danh tự chủ nhân.

02.

Bọn hắn chưa nói qua chia tay, cũng chưa từng nghiêm túc nói một tiếng gặp lại.

Năm 2018 niên kỉ mạt, là một trận tận thế cuồng hoan.

Bọn hắn bắt đầu tấp nập tại ống kính trước trao đổi ăn ý ánh mắt, tại quan cà thượng truyền chỉ có hai người từ chụp, tại các loại tiết mục cùng trao giải lễ bên trên như hình với bóng.

Lúc kia Khương Daniel giống như phá lệ cường thế, thời khắc tại đối ngoại tuyên cáo quyền sở hữu, liền ngay cả tại đồng bộ trực tiếp trao giải lễ bên trên, ngay trước mặt của nhiều người như vậy, cũng phải đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến bên cạnh mình.

Không có trốn tránh, không có tận lực xa cách.

Chỉ là muốn đem còn thừa không nhiều thời giờ, đều khắc lên chỉ thuộc về hai người dấu vết.

Rất nhiều người nói, bọn hắn tựa như trở lại lúc mới bắt đầu nhất.

Luôn luôn như hình với bóng M xã phấn lông cùng F xã dòng độc đinh.

Năm 2017 mùa hè giống như phá lệ dài dằng dặc, bọn hắn từ không quen nhau người xa lạ biến thành sinh tồn chiến bên trong đối thủ, cũng thu hoạch cùng chung chí hướng bằng hữu, cuối cùng tại điểm cuối cùng tuyến chăm chú ôm lẫn nhau, trở thành sóng vai đồng đội.

Sau đó đồng hồ cát đảo ngược, thời gian không phải toán cộng, mà là tàn khốc phép trừ, ai cũng bắt không được lặng lẽ chạy đi cát mịn.

Hạt cát tốc độ rơi xuống xa so với trong tưởng tượng phải nhanh, đếm ngược số lượng từ ba chữ số biến thành hai chữ số, mười vị số lượng càng ngày càng nhỏ, năm 2018 mùa đông giống như phá lệ ngắn ngủi.

Một lần cuối cùng trở về trước cái kia buổi tối, 1 1 người tụ tại túc xá phòng khách ăn gà rán giao hàng, uống vào bia.

Mấy cái đệ đệ chính mở ra Hà Thanh Vân trò đùa, hỏi hắn chuẩn bị cái gì kéo dài Hà thị hương hỏa, để cho gia gia yên tâm, sau đó lời nói đề liền bị kéo tới về sau ai sẽ là cái thứ nhất kết hôn cái kia, ai sẽ là trường kỳ độc thân cái kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó bỏ mặc mình nhiều uống một chút, khó được không có gia nhập nói đùa hàng ngũ, chỉ là ổ tại ghế sa lon nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, nửa híp hai mắt, nâng má nhìn xem bên kia náo làm một đoàn những đứa trẻ.

Hắn mặt có chút đỏ, cồn tác dụng để hắn có chút buồn ngủ, trong mông lung mơ hồ cảm giác được bên cạnh ghế sa lon hạ xuống, sau đó Khương Daniel mùi vị quen thuộc tràn ngập chóp mũi.

Người kia tiến đến hắn bên tai, dùng chỉ có hai người có thể nghe được âm lượng nói.

"Ca, ngươi nói, nếu như ngươi ba mươi tuổi thời điểm còn chưa có kết hôn đối tượng lời nói, ta liền đổ thừa ngươi cả một đời thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nhếch lên khóe miệng, không biết có phải hay không là uống say, cảm giác phải người kia giống như thường ngày sáng tỏ biểu lộ phía dưới, có một tia không dễ dàng phát giác cô đơn.

"Được a. Vậy chúng ta nói xong, đến lúc đó ngươi không tệ lấy ta đều không được."

Hắn lặng lẽ chế trụ Khương Daniel ngón tay, cho ra khẳng định đáp án.

Ban đêm bọn hắn chen tại Khương Daniel dưới giường, che kín một giường chăn mền, thân thể chịu được rất gần, liền liền hô hấp cùng nhịp tim đều quấn giao cùng một chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe người kia bình ổn hô hấp, nương theo lấy ngẫu nhiên nói mê cùng rất nhỏ tiếng ngáy.

Rất kỳ quái, mình rõ ràng là cạn ngủ người, lúc ngủ đối tạp âm cùng quang đều mẫn cảm vô cùng, nhưng mà người này thanh âm lại đơn độc để hắn an tâm.

Hắn phát hiện, khi một người chậm rãi trở thành thói quen của ngươi, là chuyện rất đáng sợ tình.

Một khi muốn rút ra một cái thói quen, đem những cái kia mang theo một người khác nhiệt độ cơ thể nhỏ vụn việc nhỏ tất cả đều xé thành dài mảnh buộc thành hồi ức, nhất định là một cái dài dằng dặc lại mệt nhọc quá trình, nói nghe thì dễ.

Hắn không muốn lại tiếp tục suy nghĩ.

Dứt khoát an ủi mình, coi như đây là tận thế đi, để ta lại làm một trận liên quan tới mùa hè mộng đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình có chút ý lạnh tay vươn vào chăn mền, lục lọi người kia đầu ngón tay, chăm chú chế trụ.

Khương Daniel cảm nhận được nhiệt độ thấp nguyên tới gần, trong giấc mộng có chút nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng hắn không có rút mở tay, mà là đem bên cạnh thân nhiệt độ cơ thể lệch lạnh người ôm vào lòng.

Hạt cát chậm rãi hạ xuống, xuyên qua khe hở, cướp chẳng qua thời gian hoang nguyên.

Bọn hắn ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ muốn bỏ xuống lý trí, không chịu trách nhiệm hứa một cái liên quan tới tương lai ước định, nhưng lại đều lòng dạ biết rõ, giữa bọn hắn, liền phải kết thúc.

Bọn hắn là không có tư cách làm lựa chọn.

Ai cũng không sai.

Sai liền sai tại, bọn hắn đều là quá mức rõ ràng chính mình muốn cái gì người.

Tóm lại muốn mất đi thứ gì, mới có thể đến muốn đi bỉ ngạn, dù là biết nhất định mất đi đồ vật đầy đủ trân quý.

Cho dù là mất đi ngươi.

Bởi vì quá lý giải lẫn nhau, cho nên ăn ý lựa chọn không đuổi theo hỏi một đáp án.

Đến mức thời khắc cuối cùng, liền ngay cả buông tay phương thức đều như vậy không có nghi thức cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái thứ nhất từ ký túc xá dời đi.

Cuối năm hành trình rất căng, tống nghệ tiết mục, các lớn trao giải lễ, sau cùng buổi hòa nhạc, ép tới người thở không nổi, ngay cả ly biệt thương cảm đều muốn tại bận rộn trong khe hở mới có thể có lấy tinh tế thể vị.

Không có cho bọn hắn lưu lại bao nhiêu thu dọn đồ đạc thời gian, càng cũng không đủ lớn rương hành lý, đủ để mang đi hơn một năm sinh hoạt vết tích.

Khương Daniel ở một bên nhìn xem hắn bận trước bận sau, bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi, nhưng mà hay là lưu lại một phòng trầm mặc, chỉ còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu lật tới lật lui ngăn kéo cùng ngăn tủ thanh âm.

Trong ngăn tủ hai người quần áo lung tung chồng chất vào, tương tự màu đen áo thun nhiều lắm, phải cẩn thận phân biệt một chút số đo mới được có thể xác nhận, trang sức cũng là tùy ý ném loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác từng cái lựa đi ra, dứt khoát tiện tay cầm mấy cái cất vào cái rương.

Trên mặt bàn số liệu tuyến, tai nghe tuyến đều quấn cùng một chỗ, hắn hoa thời gian rất lâu mới đem bọn nó toàn bộ chỉnh lý tốt, lại phát hiện cũng không thể phân rõ ràng cái nào là mình, cái nào là thuộc về Khương Daniel.

"Ca, cái này hẳn là là của ta."

Khương Daniel từ trong tay hắn rút đi trong đó một cây màu trắng số liệu tuyến cùng một bộ tai nghe.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có kịp phản ứng, lập tức lỏng khí lực, những cái kia nguyên bản chăm chú dây dưa tuyến rơi lả tả trên đất.

Ngươi nhìn, đã từng trùng điệp ngươi cùng ta, cuối cùng cũng phải một chút xíu lẫn nhau rút ra.

Dù cho quá trình rất khó cũng rất đau, cũng phải cắn răng, đem mỗi một tấc dán chặt lấy, giao hòa lấy cộng sinh mặt chậm rãi xé rách ra đến, dù là kết quả là lộ ra đẫm máu vân da, cũng muốn học lấy tiếp nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy hai cái rương hành lý ra khỏi phòng thời điểm, nhìn thấy các đội hữu đều đứng chờ ở cửa hắn.

Ngày bình thường yêu náo bọn đệ đệ lúc này khó được yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu vui đùa, "Cũng không phải cũng không còn thấy, làm gì đều cái biểu tình này."

Sau đó từng cái ôm.

Khương Daniel đứng tại phía sau cùng cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến trước mặt hắn chụp chụp người kia bả vai.

"Về sau phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn mình a, godDaniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu giống trước đó ôm mỗi một cái đồng đội như thế, cho hắn một cái vững chắc ôm.

Rõ ràng là số không khoảng cách kề sát ôm, nhưng Khương Daniel có thể cảm thụ được, cái này ôm quá mức trung quy trung củ, đến mức để hắn cảm thấy trước mắt người này xa xôi mà không chân thực.

Kia càng giống là Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng ép đem giữa bọn hắn liên quan đến tình yêu thiên ti vạn lũ hết thảy loại bỏ rơi , liên đới lấy kia phần bất an rung động cùng giấu không được lòng ham chiếm hữu, cuối cùng đem ý nghĩ trải rộng ra, chỉ còn lại không thể biện bạch đồng đội tình, đã là sạch sẽ tình cảm, liền không có cái gì có thể che giấu, càng không cần đi làm bộ.

Không bỏ là chuyện đương nhiên, chúc phúc là chân tâm thật ý, nhưng lại tại từng lần một nhắc nhở hắn, bọn hắn không còn là người yêu.

Nếu là đổi lại người khác, có lẽ còn có thể nói lên một câu, về sau tại càng lớn sân khấu bên trên gặp mặt đi.

Nhưng là đối mặt hắn, Khương Daniel ngay cả câu này trung quy trung củ, tựa hồ vĩnh viễn sẽ không phạm sai lầm chúc phúc đều nói không ra miệng.

Ca sĩ cùng diễn viên ở giữa, đến tột cùng sẽ cách nhiều khoảng cách xa, tựa hồ không thể dùng cái nào đó xác thực số lượng đến đo đạc.

Tương lai một ngày nào đó, hắn sẽ tại lớn trên màn ảnh nhìn thấy người kia quen thuộc bên mặt, tựa như là gang tấc khoảng cách, trên thực tế lại cách thời gian cùng không gian chênh lệch cực lớn.

Đến lúc đó hắn có thể hay không tưởng niệm, rất nhiều năm trước, hắn còn có thể tại chào cảm ơn lúc cầm tay của người kia, đối toàn cảnh là màu trắng tay đèn, viết lấy bọn hắn danh tự tay bức, đón đầy trời giấy hoa, lệ nóng doanh tròng, cùng bên cạnh hay là người yêu hắn, hưởng thụ yêu cùng bị yêu thời gian.

Nhưng là cuối cùng hắn không hề nói gì, chỉ là yên lặng giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đem rương hành lý đặt lên xe.

Tựa như từng làm qua vô số lần như thế.

Sau đó một mình hắn đứng tại cửa túc xá, nhìn xem chở Ung Thánh Hựu xe càng ngày càng xa, thẳng đến biến mất tại tầm mắt bên trong.

Tinh tinh nói, dù cho ngươi nhìn không thấy ta, ta cũng không hối hận giờ phút này nhìn chăm chú lên ngươi, chiếu sáng ngươi, tại đầu vai của ngươi ghi chú thản trần cõi lòng ẩn ngữ, tặng ngươi quang đầy con đường phía trước xa chúc.

Hạt cát cuối cùng rồi sẽ tan mất, cố sự cuối cùng rồi sẽ đi hướng phần cuối.

Nếu như lần nữa đảo ngược đồng hồ cát, để điểm cuối cùng cùng điểm xuất phát có thể một lát trùng hợp.

Như vậy ta mùa hè, có thể hay không lại một lần đâu.

03.

Máy bay tối nay, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xuống đất liền vô cùng lo lắng hướng trao giải lễ đuổi.

Hắn nhìn xem trong gương mình, trong đêm quay phim tăng thêm đường dài phi hành, trên mặt là không thể che hết mỏi mệt.

Thợ trang điểm liều mạng hướng trên mặt hắn phấn thơm ngọn nguồn, tại dưới mắt đánh lên thật dày che hà, lấy che đậy nồng đậm mắt quầng thâm.

Hắn rất lâu không có hóa qua nồng như vậy trang, làm diễn viên về sau, trang dung thiên hướng về tự nhiên thanh đạm, cũng hiếm khi lại đeo bông tai cái này trang sức, lần trước đánh nặng nề phấn lót, phối hợp khoa trương mắt trang, đại khái hay là mấy năm trước ân ái đậu thời điểm.

Không biết có phải hay không là tới gần ba mươi tuổi, bắt đầu có chút hoài cựu, Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất kiểu gì cũng sẽ không tự giác mà sa vào hồi ức.

Không quay phim thời điểm, hắn ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ hoài niệm lúc trước tại sân khấu bên trên tỏa sáng thời gian.

Còn có lúc ấy cùng hắn sóng vai đứng tại múa trên đài những người kia.

Đã từng luyện tập qua vô số lần vũ đạo, dù cho thật lâu không có nhảy qua, nhưng thân thể còn giống như đối những cái kia động tác có ký ức, cùng loại một loại không thụ lí trí khống chế cố chấp.

Một người đứng tại trao giải lễ sân khấu bên trên tiếp nhận cúp thời điểm, cũng sẽ có một lát hoảng hốt, đã từng cùng mặt khác mười người cùng một chỗ mang rung động lên đài lĩnh thưởng thời gian, giống như liền tại hôm qua. Làm sao nhoáng một cái thần, lớn như vậy sân khấu bên trên, băng lãnh truy dưới ánh sáng, liền chỉ còn lại tự mình một người.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự xưng là là sẽ trân quý lập tức người.

Hắn chưa bao giờ hối hận mình lựa chọn ban đầu, chỉ là tại những người kia cùng sự tình theo thời gian trôi qua, chậm rãi biến thành trong suy nghĩ một nửa ký ức một nửa khoảng cách lúc, tóm lại là sẽ hoài niệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến hiện trường lúc, trao giải lễ đã bắt đầu một đoạn thời gian.

Sớm cùng chủ sự phương bắt chuyện qua, chỗ ngồi của hắn được an bài tại dựa vào sau vị trí.

Hắn phát thệ mình không có tận lực tìm kiếm, chỉ là tùy ý hướng phía trước nhìn mấy lần, liền dễ như trở bàn tay tìm được Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

Người kia trước đó không lâu vừa mới phát biểu album mới, mới nhuộm tóc vàng rất mắt sáng.

Đại khái là còn có hành trình nguyên nhân, Khương Daniel chẳng được bao lâu liền lặng lẽ từ phía sau đài rời đi.

Nghe bên cạnh quen biết tiền bối nói, Khương Daniel tại hắn đến mười phút trước vừa mới cho tốt nhất người mới ban thưởng, còn biểu diễn mới khúc.

Vị tiền bối kia một mực tự xưng từng là WANNA ONE fan hâm mộ, trao giải lễ giữa trận nghỉ ngơi thời điểm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm, chủ đề không tự giác kéo tới Khương Daniel.

"Nói đến, các ngươi hẳn là rất lâu không gặp đi?"

"Là thật lâu không gặp, chúng ta đều bận quá." Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười.

"Đáng tiếc, ngươi ngay cả biểu diễn của hắn cũng không thấy, vừa dễ bỏ qua." Tiền bối một mặt tiếc hận bộ dáng.

Xác thực thật không xảo, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ hành trình chỉ thấy người kia bóng lưng.

Bất quá cũng tốt, nếu là Khương Daniel một mực ngồi tại dưới đài, tuyên bố tốt nhất nam diễn viên thời điểm, vừa nghĩ tới người kia có lẽ chính nhìn xem trên màn hình lớn mình phóng đại mặt, chính mình nói không chắc chắn khẩn trương không có cách nào làm tốt biểu lộ quản lý.

Càng đừng đề cập nếu như hôm nay hắn thật là đến cho tốt nhất nam diễn viên trao giải, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ mình lại bởi vậy sinh ra dư thừa chờ mong.

Trao giải rất mau vào đi đến được chú ý nhất tốt nhất nam nữ diễn viên.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ ba bị đề danh.

Chỉ bất quá hắn hai lần trước đều làm bồi chạy người.

"Đại thế nam diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu cùng vua màn ảnh bỏ lỡ cơ hội" cái này tin tức tiêu đề cũng đã liên tục xuất hiện hai năm.

Cùng rất nhiều tiền bối cùng một chỗ bị đề danh tự nhiên là đối với hắn lớn lao khẳng định, nhưng đối với vua màn ảnh cúp, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không có bao nhiêu dục vọng.

Hắn vẫn cảm thấy mình còn không có tư cách này, diễn kỹ còn cần tiếp tục ma luyện, quá sớm đứng lên đỉnh phong, sợ là lúc sau chỉ có xuống dốc đường có thể đi, cho nên hắn cũng không nóng nảy dùng toà này trĩu nặng cúp để chứng minh cái gì. Chỉ muốn tiếp tục có tốt tác phẩm, hắn tin tưởng sẽ có một ngày mình có thể đường đường chính chính thắng được cái danh xưng này.

Cho nên dù cho lần này cũng không thể đứng lên sân khấu lĩnh thưởng, mà là tiếp tục làm dưới đài vỗ tay người, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có quá nhiều tiếc nuối cùng thất lạc.

Ưu tú tiền bối nhiều như vậy, mình không thể cầm thưởng cũng là trong dự liệu.

Chỉ là tổng có ít người so hắn sốt ruột.

Hắn từ hát nhảy ca sĩ chuyển hình thành diễn viên, đến tột cùng thành công hay không, cuối cùng sẽ trở thành truyền thông chú ý điểm nóng.

Về đến nhà tùy ý xoát lấy động thái, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tên của mình xuất hiện tại nóng lục soát trước mấy vị bên trên.

Đại thế diễn viên danh tự bên trên nóng lục soát, lúc đầu không phải cái gì ly kỳ sự tình, bản thân hắn cũng sớm thành thói quen, chỉ bất quá lần này cùng dĩ vãng đều không giống.

Tên của hắn cùng Khương Daniel danh tự đặt song song cùng một chỗ.

"Khương Daniel liên tục ba năm thu hoạch được Kim đĩa nhạc đại thưởng, ngày xưa đồng đội Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục ba năm bồi chạy Thanh Long phim thưởng tốt nhất nam diễn viên."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là rất không hi vọng tên của mình lấy phương thức như vậy cùng Khương Daniel đặt song song cùng một chỗ.

Không nói trước đem ca sĩ cùng diễn viên giải thưởng đặt chung một chỗ tương đối là đến cỡ nào không chuyên nghiệp, cũng chẳng nói hắn mình đối với không thể cầm tới vua màn ảnh cái danh xưng này đến cùng có mấy phần không cam tâm.

Hai cái danh tự ở giữa cách mấy cái lạnh như băng chữ lớn, tại kia trong đó màu đen to thêm kiểu chữ, "Ngày xưa đồng đội" bốn chữ càng lộ vẻ xa cách, đã đầy đủ để hắn run nhè nhẹ.

Trước kia bọn hắn dựa theo quan phương chỗ đứng đứng tại sân khấu bên trên lúc, ở giữa luôn luôn cách ba cái đồng đội, nhưng cũng không trở ngại bọn hắn thông qua ánh mắt đến truyền đạt chỉ có bọn hắn biết đến ám hiệu, ánh mắt giao hội thời điểm, luôn có ngăn không được yêu thương từ đáy mắt đáy lòng khắp đi lên.

Mà hiện tại tên của bọn hắn rõ ràng chỉ cách mấy chữ, ngắn ngủi mấy centimet khoảng cách, lại lại hình như xa như vậy.

Hắn nhớ tới trước kia, trước đây thật lâu.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu hay là idol thời điểm.

Hắn sẽ tại phóng túng tiết mục kết thúc sau lục soát tên của mình, ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy ác bình thời điểm sẽ nhịn không được thất lạc, cũng sẽ ở trong lòng tỉnh lại mình có phải là đã làm sai điều gì.

Khương Daniel trở lại ký túc xá nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối điện thoại di động mất hồn mất vía dáng vẻ, liền có thể đoán được, người kia nhất định lại đem ác ý bình luận để ở trong lòng.

Hắn sẽ nhẹ nhàng che Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng an ủi.

"Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca không nên nhìn những này."

"Ngươi làm rất tốt."

"Thật rất tốt."

Khương Daniel bàn tay luôn luôn ấm áp, lâu dài khiêu vũ nguyên nhân, lòng bàn tay có một tầng mỏng kén.

Lông mi xẹt qua người kia lòng bàn tay một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ngứa một chút, bất tri bất giác buông lỏng căng cứng tâm thái. Trên mí mắt truyền đến ấm áp cùng hơi thô ráp xúc cảm, giống như là người kia vụng về ôn nhu.

Người yêu nhiệt độ tổng là vừa vặn tốt, là có thể tiêu trừ hết thảy bất an cùng thất lạc tồn tại.

Có đôi khi bọn hắn cũng sẽ lục soát hai người danh tự.

"Khương Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu" đặt song song cùng một chỗ, đánh tại lục soát khung bên trong.

Những cái kia cơm chụp cùng sơ đồ, bình luận bên trong là tràn đầy ái tâm.

Bọn hắn mỗi cái lơ đãng cử động, dắt tay hoặc là ôm, đối mặt hoặc là thì thầm, dù cho rất không thấy được, đều sẽ bị giỏi về quan sát đáng yêu đám fan hâm mộ từng cái tìm ra.

Dù chỉ là tại sân khấu bên trên cho đối phương đưa microphone, cũng sẽ khiến đám fan hâm mộ không rời đầu phân tích, đáng yêu muốn chết.

Ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ nghĩ tại mình trong vũ trụ, hưởng thụ bị yêu vây quanh cảm giác.

Ngươi nhìn, trên thế giới này có rất nhiều thích bọn hắn người, cũng có rất nhiều thích hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ người, thật tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ khi đó Khương Daniel thậm chí sẽ nhìn fan hâm mộ họa hai người bọn hắn nhỏ manga, sẽ còn một mặt hưng phấn cùng mình chia sẻ.

"Ca ca ca, ngươi nhìn, mới càng manga, Niel đại cẩu chó cùng thiên sứ nim rốt cục muốn gặp mặt!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ đụng lên đi xem, khoan hãy nói, Khương Daniel cùng manga bên trong con chó này chó thật rất giống.

Bất quá, nếu là đám fan hâm mộ biết manga nhân vật chính cũng sẽ truy đổi mới, khẳng định phải ra nhiễu loạn lớn a.

...

Những cái kia hồi ức rõ ràng còn rõ mồn một trước mắt, lại cũng đã không rất xa xa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, trên màn hình điện thoại di động tin tức tiêu đề vẫn như cũ dễ thấy vô cùng, đâm ánh mắt hắn đau nhức.

Bên người nhưng không có người vì hắn che mắt, ngăn trở những cái kia tự dưng tổn thương.

Thời gian thật trôi qua quá nhanh.

Mà chúng ta cũng rốt cục trở thành, đối với lẫn nhau đến nói cũ danh tự.

04.

Để cái mũi ngứa chính là mùa xuân, gió từ trong tay áo qua là mùa hè, bầu trời nghiêm nghị đứng vững chính là mùa thu, đợi đến phát giác thời điểm, tuyết đầu mùa đã tại trong lúc lơ đãng giáng lâm.

Rất nhanh lại đến một năm này cuối cùng.

Đầu tháng mười hai thời điểm, Kim Tại Hoán kế hoạch làm một lần 1 1 người liên hoan.

Tiếp vào Kim Tại Hoán mời, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng đầu tiên chính là hỏi Khương Daniel có đi hay không.

"Daniel bên kia cũng có thời gian, hắn qua một trận muốn mở tuần diễn, rất nhanh lại muốn bận rộn, lại không tụ liền lại phải đợi đến sang năm."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đầu bên kia điện thoại trầm mặc, nhất thời không biết nên ứng đối ra sao.

"Ta nói, ta cũng không muốn sang năm gặp lại ngươi, khi đó nhưng chính là ba mươi tuổi lão nam nhân Ung Thánh Hựu a." Kim Tại Hoán gặp hắn không nói lời nào, lại tiếp tục khuyên lơn.

"Ta gần nhất rất bận..." Ung Thánh Hựu nói ngay cả mình cũng không tin lấy cớ.

"Đừng, ngươi đừng tìm lý do! Chúng ta đều bao lâu không có tề tựu qua, ngươi liền nói cho không nể mặt mũi đi."

Kim ca sĩ lớn giọng truyền đến ống nghe bên này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tiểu tâm tư căn bản không chỗ ẩn núp.

"Ta vừa tiếp mới hí, vẫn là không đi đi." Hắn do dự một lát, hay là muốn cự tuyệt.

"Ngươi nói ngươi hai cần thiết hay không, cũng nhiều ít năm, chia tay liền chia tay thôi, coi như là lão bằng hữu gặp mặt ăn bữa cơm đều không được?"

Kim Tại Hoán không ưa nhất hai người bọn họ bộ này cẩn thận từng li từng tí trốn tránh đối phương bộ đáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, cầm di động tay phải có chút dùng sức, nếu quả thật có thể làm làm lão bằng hữu, thật là tốt biết bao.

"Đi đi, ta coi như ngươi đáp ứng a." Kim Tại Hoán sợ hắn tiếp tục kiên trì, trực tiếp cúp điện thoại, không cho hắn cơ hội cự tuyệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ studio đuổi tới liên hoan địa điểm thời điểm, tất cả mọi người đã đến, Doãn Trí Thánh rất tri kỷ chừa cho hắn một cái chỗ ngồi, để hắn cùng Khương Daniel phân biệt ngồi tại hai cái sừng rơi, cách rất xa.

Hắn cuối cùng thở dài một hơi.

Những năm gần đây, 1 1 người có thể tề tựu cơ hội quá ít.

Mấy bình rượu trắng vào trong bụng, Kim Tại Hoán đã không sai biệt lắm nhỏ nhặt, ôm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không buông tay, lớn miệng hát bọn hắn xuất đạo khúc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng thái độ khác thường không có ghét bỏ cái này say khướt người.

Thật lâu không có hát qua ca, dẫn tới mọi người nhao nhao nhấc lên trước kia rất nhiều sự tình.

"Ta nhớ được năm đó mùa đông, chúng ta tại zerobase, khi đó là thật vui vẻ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói.

"Khi đó là thật một mực đang ăn." Phác Hữu Trấn cũng nói bổ sung.

"Đừng nói, kia là ta nhất béo thời điểm, ta cũng không tiếp tục ăn gà tây mặt cùng bắp rang."

Phác Chí Huân một phen gây nên cười vang, bầu không khí cuối cùng trở nên không thương cảm như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng ngày thứ hai còn muốn về đoàn làm phim quay phim, khó được không uống rượu.

Nhưng hắn chú ý tới cái bàn đầu kia Khương Daniel một mực không nói lời nào, mà lại hắn ly rượu trước mặt một mực là đầy, xem ra không uống ít dáng vẻ.

Qua ba lần rượu, tất cả mọi người bắt đầu chóng mặt thời điểm, Khương Daniel đột nhiên đứng lên, cả bàn người đều ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Hắn chỉ nói một câu "Ta ra ngoài hít thở không khí" liền rời khỏi phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người kia bộ pháp không quá ổn dáng vẻ, có chút bận tâm, do dự một chút hay là đi theo.

Đêm khuya đèn đường mờ mờ hạ, Khương Daniel bộ dáng với hắn mà nói rất là lạ lẫm.

Hắn dựa vào ở trên tường, trên tay cầm lấy một cây nhóm lửa khói.

Sương mù phụ trợ phía dưới, lộ ra hắn cô đơn lại cô đơn, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có chút không đành lòng.

Cái kia thích ăn kẹo mềm nam hài, là chừng nào thì bắt đầu nhiễm lên mùi thuốc lá hương vị, hắn không dám suy đoán là ra tại cái gì dạng nguyên nhân mới khiến cho Khương Daniel học xong hút thuốc lá.

Nhiều năm như vậy, người này một mình đứng tại sân khấu bên trên, thành là chân chính god Daniel, quá nhiều vinh quang cùng yêu thích đè ở trên người, để thiếu niên bị thời gian đẩy trưởng thành, thẳng đến trở thành đủ cường đại, có thể một mình đảm đương một phía nam nhân.

Nhưng là, hắn cũng sẽ cô đơn đi.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì bắt đầu hút thuốc rồi?"

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cùng ra, biểu lộ có chút kinh ngạc, ánh mắt nhìn hắn cũng có chút trốn tránh.

"Bác sĩ nói ta không thể lại ăn đường, vì giới đường mới học được hút thuốc."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bật cười, lý do này thật quá gượng ép.

"Người khác đều là vì cai thuốc mà ăn kẹo, ngươi ngược lại tốt, vì giới đường mà học hút thuốc."

Trong lúc nhất thời không nói gì.

"Bớt hút một chút khói, đối thân thể không tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, yên lặng bóp cây kia chỉ đốt một nửa khói.

"Cũng đừng uống rượu nhiều như vậy, nghe Tại Hoán nói ngươi gần nhất tại chuẩn bị tuần diễn, nhiều chú ý điểm thân thể." Nhớ tới vừa rồi hắn không ngừng uống rượu dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thêm một câu.

Nhìn Khương Daniel vẫn không có nói chuyện, chỉ là cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm cái bóng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, nghĩ quay người hướng gian phòng đi vào trong.

"Ca." Người kia đột nhiên gọi lại hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại một lát, hai người vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị đối mặt.

"Sang năm..." Khương Daniel có chút dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, nhỏ giọng mở miệng.

"Ừm? Cái gì?"

"Không có gì, bên ngoài lạnh lẽo, mau vào đi thôi."

Khương Daniel giơ lên một cái hơi có vẻ đắng chát mỉm cười, cuối cùng không có thể nói ra kia nửa câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người kia bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi, chỉ cảm thấy ánh mắt của hắn viết quá nhiều hơn mình đọc không hiểu đồ vật.

Làm diễn viên năm năm bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu diễn rất nhiều nhân vật, mỗi cái nhân vật đều ủng có khác biệt sinh hoạt bối cảnh cùng khác biệt tính cách.

Cầm tới kịch bản chuyện thứ nhất chính là muốn hiểu thấu đáo nhân vật mỗi cái ý nghĩ, thử đi tìm hiểu cùng bao dung mỗi một loại cảm xúc, sau đó mới có thể làm cho mình cảm đồng thân thụ, tiến một bước dùng mình biểu diễn đi tạo nên nhân vật.

Hắn vốn cho là mình đã đối quá trình này rất quen vô cùng.

Nhưng hắn lúc này, phát phát hiện mình lại có chút đọc không hiểu Khương Daniel tâm tình.

Thật vất vả đem hét tới đầu óc choáng váng Kim Tại Hoán từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên thân giật xuống đến mang lên xe, Ung Thánh Hựu khi về đến nhà đã qua trời vừa rạng sáng, hắn nằm ở trên giường lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu liền không ngừng hiển hiện Khương Daniel dựa vào tường hút thuốc bộ dáng.

Hắn dứt khoát từ bỏ giấc ngủ, cầm điện thoại di động ổ tiến ghế sô pha, tại trên mạng tìm kiếm "All I See Is You" dạng này chữ.

Tháng trước, Khương Daniel vai chính bộ phim đầu tiên chiếu lên.

Phim nhựa tên là «All I See Is You ».

Cái nào đó hoạt động bên trên, có phóng viên hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, có hay không làm diễn viên tiền bối chỉ đạo lần thứ nhất ra đóng phim Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo thỏa đáng nhất lễ phép mỉm cười đáp trả, "Chỉ đạo ngược lại là không có, chúng ta đều rất bận, gần nhất cũng không có cơ hội gặp mặt. Bất quá ta nhất định sẽ đi rạp chiếu phim ủng hộ."

Hắn nói dối, thẳng đến phim nhựa hạ chiếu, hắn đều không có đi nhìn kia bộ phim.

Hắn biết, kia bộ phim cơ hồ là Khương Daniel nửa tự truyện phim, bên trong giảng một thiếu niên từ trung học tiếp xúc đến Hip-hop, trở thành b-boy, trải qua rất nhiều năm kiên trì nhưng vẫn không có thành công, thẳng đến tham gia một cái xuất đạo tranh tài, ở trong đó đoạt được danh hiệu đệ nhất, rốt cục trở thành đỉnh tiêm solo ca sĩ toàn bộ quá trình.

Cái này căn bản là Khương Daniel nhân sinh.

Chẳng qua là nhảy qua kia long trọng mà ngắn ngủi một năm rưỡi, lau đi bọn hắn lẫn nhau tương giao qua nhân sinh quỹ tích.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, cái này có chút quá tàn nhẫn, hắn không xác định mình sẽ lấy cái dạng gì tâm tình đến đối mặt trên màn ảnh vô cùng quen thuộc nhưng lại quá phận xa xôi người.

Nhưng ở buổi tối hôm ấy, có lẽ là mất ngủ dẫn phát xúc động cảm xúc, hắn đột nhiên rất muốn nhìn một chút bộ phim này.

Thế là hắn tại trên mạng lục soát thật lâu, phim vừa hạ chiếu không lâu, cuối cùng cũng chỉ tìm được súng bản tài nguyên, ống kính lung la lung lay, thỉnh thoảng còn có thể nghe được ồn ào trò chuyện âm thanh.

Tuyệt đối được xưng tụng là một lần hỏng bét xem ảnh thể nghiệm.

Phim bắt đầu, hai mươi tám tuổi Khương Daniel đóng vai lấy mười sáu tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Kia là Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng tham dự qua nhân sinh.

Đến từ Busan ngây ngô thiếu niên, ánh mắt thanh tịnh, nhưng lại lộ ra không chịu thua quật cường.

Thiếu niên quen thuộc nói Busan phương ngôn, thích đang luyện múa về sau cùng các bằng hữu vui cười đùa giỡn, tích lũy thật lâu tiền tiêu vặt chỉ vì mua xuống nhớ thương thật lâu ván trượt, sau đó trượt lên nó dọc theo đường nhìn qua quê quán mỗi một chỗ phong cảnh.

Mười sáu tuổi thiếu niên, tinh khiết thấu triệt, đáy mắt có yêu có ánh sáng, đầy ngập nhiệt tình chỉ hướng về mộng tưởng.

Trong phim ảnh hắn, mặc phổ phổ thông thông vệ áo cùng giày chơi bóng, đầy người đều là độc thuộc về Khương Daniel thiếu niên cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc dạng này hắn, mấy giờ trước đứng ở trước mặt mình người kia, trong ánh mắt giấu không được cô đơn cùng cô đơn, một mình dựa hút thuốc Khương Daniel, quá mức lạ lẫm, nhưng lại để hắn không tự giác tâm đau.

Trong phim ảnh ở giữa bộ phận, diễn dịch một trận tàn nhẫn sinh tồn tranh tài.

Cùng PD101 tình hình lúc đó rất giống, chỉ bất quá Khương Daniel bên người đối thủ, đổi thành từng cái người mới diễn viên vai trò luyện tập sinh, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt cũng không hề có sự khác biệt, chỉ có thể càng thêm làm nổi bật lên người kia loá mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong phim ảnh Khương Daniel đón reo hò cùng chúc phúc, từng bước một đi đến hình tam giác đỉnh, cùng trong trí nhớ cảnh tượng chân thực chồng vào nhau.

Tựa như bọn hắn lúc đó đồng dạng.

Tốt bao nhiêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác giơ lên khóe miệng, lại tại một giây sau không thể không đối mặt hiện thực chênh lệch.

Hắn rõ ràng đã sớm tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đã không còn thuộc về hắn sự thật.

Nhưng vì cái gì, sẽ khó như vậy qua đây.

Phim chung quy là phim, không có cách nào hoàn nguyên người chân thật sinh.

Nếu không nếu như muốn diễn dịch người kia toàn bộ, làm sao có thể trống rỗng nhảy qua trận kia hoa lệ mạo hiểm, còn có những cái kia tính không ra hạnh phúc cùng tiếc nuối tỉ lệ, đảo ngược đồng hồ cát, mỗi ngày làm lấy phép trừ thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, hắn có thể là có chút không cam tâm.

Không cam tâm tại trong phim ảnh, 22 tuổi Khương Daniel bên người không có chính mình.

Hắn có thể tiếp nhận 29 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu không dù có được 28 tuổi Khương Daniel.

Nhưng 22 tuổi Khương Daniel cùng 23 tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu, chuyện đương nhiên sóng vai đứng chung một chỗ.

Làm sao có thể trống rỗng xóa bỏ.

Đại khái là vì fan hâm mộ tình hoài, trong phim ảnh đứt quãng cắt một chút năm đó PD101 chân thực ống kính, thuộc về Khương Daniel phim, bận tâm đến cái khác nghệ nhân bản quyền vấn đề, vốn là tận lực tránh biên tập đến ngay lúc đó những người khác.

Nhưng khi đó, bọn hắn thực tại là quá gần.

Ống kính thoảng qua thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cảm thấy nhìn thấy mình thân ảnh, có lẽ là sân khấu bên trên một lát trùng điệp chỗ đứng, lại có lẽ là luyện tập trong phòng một cái mơ hồ bóng lưng.

Chân thực để người muốn rơi lệ.

Phim giao qua bộ phận sau, là hiện ở Khương Daniel cố sự.

Nguyên bản bình thường luyện tập tạo ra vì sân khấu bên trên chói mắt solo ca sĩ.

Lúc đó thích nằm mơ thiếu niên, rốt cục có thể đường đường chính chính đứng tại sân khấu bên trên, thành vì trong mắt người khác sao trời cùng vũ trụ.

Đây là bọn hắn tách ra về sau, Khương Daniel nhân sinh.

Phim phần cuối là Khương Daniel một đoạn độc thoại.

Tràng cảnh biến thành đen kịt một màu, bên tai chỉ còn người kia giọng trầm thấp.

\- nếu như, ta nói là nếu như.

Nhân sinh có thể lại một lần, tại đã biết kết quả tình huống dưới, ngươi còn chọn đồng dạng quỹ tích sao?

Ta hội.

Bởi vì có chút cố sự bản nên bắt đầu.

Dù là phải đi qua vô số lần lên cao cùng rơi xuống, mất đi cùng hứa hẹn, chúng ta cũng xưa nay không hỏi đúng sai.

Ta gặp ngươi.

Ngươi yêu ta.

Cái này cố sự không có tiếc nuối.

Khương Daniel xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh, người kia mặc vô cùng đơn giản áo sơ mi trắng, đáy mắt ôn nhu giống như là yếu dật xuất lai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn mỗi chữ mỗi câu mà nói.

-ALL I SEE IS YOU.

Sau đó kia người chảy nước mắt.

Kia giọt nước mắt xẹt qua hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi, giống như là muốn thẳng tắp rơi vào ai đáy lòng.

Thẳng đến phim kết thúc, nhìn đến trên màn hình điện thoại di động mấy giọt rõ ràng nước đọng, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện, nguyên lai tại trong bất tri bất giác, mình sớm đã lệ rơi đầy mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết, kia đoạn độc thoại, nói là cho một đường làm bạn hắn fan hâm mộ.

Nhưng hắn lại vô luận như thế nào đều khống chế không nổi mình, một mực tại thay vào không nên có cảm xúc.

Hắn thậm chí sẽ cảm thấy, Khương Daniel cuối cùng một màn cái ánh mắt kia, rõ ràng không chỉ như vậy.

Màn hình điện thoại di động sớm đã biến tối, Ung Thánh Hựu ổ tại ghế sa lon nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, một đêm không ngủ.

05.

Cuối năm thời gian cũng vẫn như cũ qua quýt bình bình.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, năm nay cũng là giống như những năm qua, tại đoàn làm phim vượt năm.

Chỉ bất quá không giống chính là, qua năm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu liền chính thức bước vào ba mươi dẫn đầu niên kỷ.

Mười giờ tối tiếp vào Khương Daniel gửi tới tin tức lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa chụp xong một cái ống kính, có thời gian nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi đến chuẩn bị xuống một tuồng kịch.

Bọn hắn không có xóa qua phương thức liên lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có từ bỏ cho lúc trước hắn ghi chú, nhưng bọn hắn thật đã cực kỳ lâu không có liên lạc qua.

Cho tới khi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tên là "Ta đại cẩu chó" tin tức khung xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh lúc, một nháy mắt có chút hoảng hốt, hít sâu một hơi mới ấn mở cái kia phủ bụi đã lâu danh tự.

\- Thánh Hựu ca, đêm nay có thể gặp một lần sao? Ta có lời muốn nói.

11:30 trên mặt đất Thiết Tam thành đứng, ngươi nhất định phải tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút chung quanh chính đang bố trí hạ cái tràng cảnh nhân viên công tác, nguyên kế hoạch đêm nay hẳn là muốn suốt đêm quay phim, lúc mười một giờ còn sẽ có phóng viên đến dò xét ban phỏng vấn.

Hắn do dự một lát, đang đối thoại khung bên trong đưa vào lại xóa bỏ, cuối cùng chỉ lưu lại một cái chữ.

\- tốt.

Trước kia tại đoàn tổng bên trong, mỗi lần kế hoạch trốn đi đều có Ung Thánh Hựu một phần, nhưng đây cũng là diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất sinh ra trốn ý nghĩ.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có như vậy bốc đồng hướng tới tự do.

Lấy cớ đi trên xe lấy đồ vật, sau đó mở ra người đại diện xe nhanh chóng thoát đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình tay cầm tay lái đều tại run nhè nhẹ, mỗi gặp được một cái đèn đỏ đều sẽ không hiểu khẩn trương.

Đến ước định địa điểm lúc, thời gian vừa qua khỏi 11 điểm.

Đã qua tàu điện ngầm vận doanh thời gian, hai bên đường cửa hàng từ lâu đóng cửa, phụ cận người lưu lượng rất nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo khẩu trang, ngược lại không quá lo lắng sẽ bị người nhận ra, dứt khoát từ trong xe ra, ở tàu điện ngầm lối vào hững hờ bồi hồi.

Cảm giác được vài miếng lạnh buốt bông tuyết rơi tại lông mi bên trên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút lạnh.

Hắn còn mặc đoàn làm phim quần áo.

Vừa mới là tại chụp mùa hè tràng cảnh hí, cho nên trên thân chỉ có quần áo trong cùng quần jean, rời đi thời điểm quá mức vội vàng, cũng chỉ cầm khẩu trang cùng một kiện áo khoác bên ngoài bao, thực tại không cách nào chống cự tiếp cận âm nhiệt độ thấp, cùng trên đường che phủ dày đặc người đi đường so sánh, có chút không hợp nhau.

Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy, ở nơi này, liền ngay cả rơi vào trên người bông tuyết đều lộ ra mùa hè hương vị.

Có lẽ là bởi vì, tại rất nhiều năm cái kia giữa hè, cũng là tại cái này quen thuộc trạm xe lửa, người kia mang theo hắn chạy nhanh xuyên qua chen chúc đám người.

Bọn hắn rõ ràng không có dắt tay, bả vai cùng mu bàn tay lại tại trong lúc lơ đãng kề nhau, tại ánh mắt va chạm bên trong trao đổi thuở thiếu thời cố chấp thiên vị.

Là ảo giác sao, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy, nhấc lên ba thành đứng, liền sẽ nhớ tới tiến vào cổ áo gió nóng, ngày mùa hè hạn định hoa lửa, còn có những cái kia biết rõ không thực tế nhưng lại không muốn tỉnh lại mộng đẹp.

Tại rét đậm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc biết, trên người mình có một cái không thể chiến thắng mùa hè.

Người đại diện điện thoại một khắc không ngừng đánh vào đến, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể tưởng tượng đến, thời khắc này đoàn làm phim nhất định bởi vì hắn đột nhiên biến mất mà loạn cả một đoàn.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là lựa chọn cúp máy người đại diện điện thoại.

Ngươi nhìn, Khương Daniel.

Bởi vì ngươi, ta đã tiêu hao toàn bộ dũng khí cùng tùy hứng.

Ta chỉ là muốn làm mặt hỏi một chút ngươi, chúng ta cái kia liên quan tới ba mươi tuổi ước định, còn giữ lời à.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại nguyên chỗ đứng yên thật lâu, đã tiếp cận mười hai giờ, sớm đã qua cùng Khương Daniel thời gian ước định.

Cái kia để hắn từ bỏ nguyên tắc, liều lĩnh trốn tới người, nhưng vẫn không có xuất hiện.

Hắn nếm thử gọi Khương Daniel điện thoại, lại chỉ nghe được đối phương đã tắt máy âm thanh bận.

Nhưng người kia rõ ràng không chỗ không tại.

Đối diện cửa hàng LED lớn bình phong bên trên, tuần hoàn phát hình Khương Daniel tuần diễn Video.

Trạm xe buýt trạm dừng mặt sau, dán Khương Daniel cự phúc áp phích.

Bên đường cửa hàng cổng, bày biện Khương Daniel hình người lập bài.

Đã từng thuộc về hắn thiếu niên, bây giờ đã quá mức loá mắt.

Trong túi điện thoại tiếp tục chấn động, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sớm đã đông cứng tay lấy điện thoại di động ra mở ra khóa bình phong, nhìn thấy người đại diện gửi tới tin nhắn.

\- ta mặc kệ ngươi là ra tại nguyên nhân gì, hiện tại toàn đoàn làm phim người đều đang đợi ngươi, ngươi nhất tốt lập tức quay lại.

\- ngươi làm diễn viên cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày, làm như thế hậu quả ngươi hẳn là có thể ước lượng rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy mình thất bại vô cùng.

Hắn một mực là nhất kính nghiệp diễn viên, lại bởi vì một câu sắp quá thời hạn hứa hẹn ném dưới làm việc, thậm chí muốn để rất nhiều người không liên quan vì hắn nhận gánh trách nhiệm, vì hắn rước lấy phiền phức đoạn hậu.

Hắn lần nữa xác nhận thời gian, đã qua mười hai giờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một cái, mình rõ ràng đều ba mươi tuổi người, làm sao lại càng ngày càng ngây thơ.

Bất quá đã kết thúc, hiện tại cái kia hứa hẹn đã qua kỳ, hắn không có tiếp tục bốc đồng lý do.

Khương Daniel là tại buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc về sau, trở lại hậu trường lập tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức.

Bởi vì hắn sợ chậm thêm liền không kịp.

Nhưng trận cửa quán miệng bị fan hâm mộ vây chật như nêm cối, kém chút xuất hiện giẫm đạp sự cố, phóng viên cũng là chen chúc mà tới, chỉ cần mấy giây, dựng thẳng ở trước mặt hắn ống liền đã tràn đầy.

Chờ hắn rốt cục cởi ra thân, ngồi lên xe chạy tới địa điểm ước định thời điểm, đã tới không kịp.

Trước một cái giao lộ xảy ra tai nạn giao thông, Khương Daniel dứt khoát mở cửa xe, không cố vấn lái xe ngăn cản trực tiếp nhảy xuống xe, đón dần dần trở nên tinh mịn bông tuyết, mở ra chân liều mạng chạy về phía trước.

Hắn tại cầu nguyện trong lòng, làm ơn, Thánh Hựu ca, lần này xin ngươi nhất định phải chờ ta.

Thở hồng hộc chạy đến tàu điện ngầm đứng thời điểm, Khương Daniel rốt cục tại đường cái đối diện nhìn thấy bóng lưng đơn bạc kia.

Kia người như là chuẩn bị muốn rời khỏi dáng vẻ.

Hắn một nháy mắt hoảng hồn, cũng mặc kệ trên đường còn có linh tinh người đi đường, hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn dùng sức gọi lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thế là tại Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định xoay người một lát, nghe được tên của mình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã quá lâu quá lâu chưa từng nghe qua người kia hô tên của mình, xoay người một lát, hắn lấy vì tim đập của mình đều để lọt một chụp.

Cách đường cái, hắn rốt cục nhìn thấy người kia.

Người kia còn mặc buổi hòa nhạc trang phục, trang phát cũng không kịp tháo bỏ xuống, tay chống đỡ tại trên đầu gối miệng lớn thở phì phò, xem xét liền là vừa vặn chạy qua dáng vẻ.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy, cách đường cái nhìn nhau.

Ánh mắt đụng vào nhau một nháy mắt, giống như trở lại năm năm trước.

Thật lâu, Khương Daniel rốt cục run rẩy mở miệng, nói ra câu kia trễ đến.

Thân ở đường phố huyên náo, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không được thanh âm của hắn, lại phân biệt ra người kia khẩu hình.

Cách rộng như vậy đường cái, cách đứt quãng dòng xe cộ, cách không dù có được lẫn nhau rất nhiều năm.

Hắn nhìn thấy hắn nói.

"Ba mươi tuổi vui vẻ."

Đọc lấy cũ danh tự sưởi ấm.

Tuyết, nhao nhao lớn.

END.

\-------------------------------------------------

Mọi người tốt, ta là bảy phần khổ.

Viết hiện cõng thật rất khó, bắt đầu viết bản này ngày đầu tiên, ta liền quang vinh mất ngủ.

Ba giờ sáng lật ra xuất đạo đêm video, sau khi xem xong liền càng khó chịu hơn.

Đơn thuần mình tìm tai vạ.

Ta không biết mình tại sao phải tại Thiên Thiên bị 15 cho ăn đường thời gian bên trong viết khổ như vậy đồ vật.

Đây cũng là lần thứ nhất cũng là một lần cuối cùng viết hiện cõng ngược văn, về sau hay là làm về bánh ngọt nhà sản xuất.

Bất kể như thế nào, hi vọng ta hai cái tiểu hài vĩnh viễn vui vẻ, vĩnh viễn khỏe mạnh, vĩnh viễn bị thế giới sủng ái.

Trở lên, hi nhìn các ngươi cũng sẽ thích không ngọt bảy phần ngọt.

【 kỳ thật ta thật khẩn trương a QAQ...


	417. Chapter 417

【 Dan Ung 】 núi tuyết cùng đường phèn

Núi tuyết cùng đường phèn

Trúc mã

Vạn chữ vô não ngọt

Nhìn Khương a lông hống khóc bao nhỏ meo

Nhìn hai cái nhỏ bác sĩ yêu đương

Nghiêm trọng OOC dự cảnh

00.

Chim cánh cụt hôn gấu trắng thời điểm,

Núi tuyết biến thành đường phèn.

01.

Tháng mười hai, trong một năm lạnh nhất một tháng phần.

Phương bắc thành thị thời tiết khô ráo khó nhịn, khí thế hung hung không khí lạnh xen lẫn bụi mai, để cả tòa thành thị đều bị bao phủ tại một mảnh ảm đạm màu xám bên trong.

Trong bệnh viện cảm mạo nóng sốt bệnh nhân so bình thường nhiều gấp mấy lần, nội khoa phòng cơ hồ không có một khắc là thanh nhàn.

Cung cấp ấm về sau, trong phòng khô nóng vô cùng, lại thêm người lưu lượng rất lớn, liền ngay cả không khí đều cho người ta một loại không lưu động khô nóng cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến bệnh viện thực tập đã bốn tháng.

Từ vừa mới bắt đầu phổ ngoại khoa thay phiên đến khoa chỉnh hình, lại đến gây tê khoa, vốn cho rằng tháng này rốt cuộc khoa phòng sẽ thanh nhàn một chút, nhưng cũng là từ sớm bận đến muộn, một khắc không rảnh rỗi.

Khu nội trú bên kia xảy ra chút nhiễu loạn, vào tuần lễ trước bởi vì sốt cao mà nằm viện tiểu hài tử, tình huống chẳng những không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, ngược lại là có phát triển thành viêm cơ tim dấu hiệu, mang Ung Thánh Hựu đạo sư nhất thời không thể phân thân, dứt khoát đem toàn bộ khoa Nhi phòng đều giao cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ cả ngày đều ngồi tại trong phòng khám, ngay cả đi đón chén nước công phu đều không có, đưa tiễn vừa đánh xong châm, không ngừng khóc rống tiểu hài tử, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy yết hầu khô khốc một hồi chát chát đau đớn.

Cách thay ca thời gian còn có mười năm phút, đằng sau đại khái còn có hai ba cái bệnh nhân, thừa dịp hạ một bệnh nhân còn không có vào khe hở, hắn lấy mắt kiếng xuống vuốt vuốt lông mày, miễn cưỡng hóa giải một chút mệt nhọc cùng cảm giác bất lực.

Tuy nói hắn luôn luôn thích tiểu hài tử, nhưng liên tục một tuần đợi tại tràn ngập tiếng khóc rống hoàn cảnh bên trong, dù là rốt cuộc kiên nhẫn người, cũng lại bởi vì một nháy mắt xông tới cảm giác mệt mỏi, sinh ra muốn trốn tránh tâm tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp đeo lên kính mắt, vị kế tiếp bệnh nhân liền đẩy cửa tiến đến.

Bất quá lần này ngoài ý muốn không có nghe được tiểu hài tử tiếng khóc, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ, xem ra vị này tiểu bằng hữu hay là rất nghe lời, hẳn là sẽ rất phối hợp trị liệu.

Không đợi hắn ngẩng đầu, màu vàng đăng ký chỉ riêng bị đẩy lên trước mắt mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tập trung nhìn vào.

Tính danh Khương Daniel

Tuổi tác năm tuổi

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đối đầu một đôi tràn ngập ý cười con mắt.

Chỉ bất quá đứng tại trước mắt mình không phải năm tuổi đáng yêu tiểu bằng hữu, mà là hai mươi bốn tuổi ngây thơ lớn bằng hữu.

Người kia mặc giống như hắn áo khoác trắng, y dụng khẩu trang che khuất mặt, vừa vặn lộ ra dưới mắt nốt ruồi.

"Làm sao ngươi tới, Khương Daniel tiểu bằng hữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh giá người trước mắt, cường điệu cường điệu "Tiểu bằng hữu" hai chữ.

Khương Daniel ngồi tại chuyên môn cho tiểu bằng hữu chuẩn bị hơi thấp một ít trên ghế, hơi cuộn tròn lấy hắn không chỗ sắp đặt đôi chân dài, có vẻ hơi buồn cười buồn cười.

"Mẹ ta hạ mệnh lệnh, để ta hôm nay nhất định phải đem ngươi mang về nhà ăn cơm, còn nói nếu là ngươi không trở lại, liền để ta cũng đừng về nhà. Sách, thật không biết ai là thân nhi tử."

Người kia nói lấy từ ghế đứng lên, hai tay khẽ chống liền ngồi vào trên bàn công tác, tùy ý vuốt vuốt trên mặt bàn ống nghe bệnh.

"Khương bác sĩ, các ngươi khoang miệng khoa như thế thanh nhàn sao, còn chuyên môn đăng ký đến khoa Nhi."

Đại khái là bởi vì nhìn thấy vô cùng quen thuộc người, để Ung Thánh Hựu cả ngày căng cứng thần kinh thư giãn xuống, dứt khoát lấy xuống khẩu trang, tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi duỗi lưng một cái.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại lông mày hoạt động cổ, xem xét chính là ngồi lâu về sau xương cổ đau nhức biểu hiện, Khương Daniel từ trên mặt bàn nhảy xuống, vây quanh phía sau hắn, đại thủ che tại trên bả vai hắn, không nhẹ không nặng xoa bóp.

"Ung bác sĩ bận quá, ta chỉ có ngụy trang thành tiểu bằng hữu mới có thể đến cùng Ung bác sĩ nói mấy câu."

Khương Daniel trong giọng nói trộn lẫn lấy mấy phần phàn nàn cùng khó chịu, động tác trên tay cũng nặng mấy phần.

"Tê, ngươi điểm nhẹ."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía trước tránh một chút, nhỏ giọng ghét bỏ lấy người kia không nhẹ không nặng.

"Ngươi sẽ chờ ở đây ta một cái đi, hẳn là còn có người cuối cùng."

Ung Thánh Hựu kiên nhẫn dỗ dành tiểu hài tử lượng nhiệt độ cơ thể, còn kể cá sấu nhỏ cá lớn sư tử cố sự để tiểu hài tử há to mồm kiểm tra yết hầu thời điểm, Khương Daniel liền ở một bên an tĩnh nhìn xem.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay là nhất ôn hòa người, nhưng người kia tại đối mặt tiểu hài tử thời điểm, kia phần ôn hòa sẽ còn thêm hơn mấy phần cưng chiều cùng vô hạn lượng kiên nhẫn, ngay cả âm thanh đều so bình thường mềm mấy phần.

Khương Daniel thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy, người này thật cùng bác sĩ tự mang áp suất thấp nghiêm túc hình tượng chênh lệch rất xa.

Nơi này cùng bệnh viện màu trắng vách tường không hợp nhau đồ vật còn có rất nhiều, tỉ như, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bàn còn đặt vào một lớn bình bánh kẹo, đủ mọi màu sắc giấy gói kẹo tại ánh nắng dưới đáy có chút phản lấy ánh sáng.

Đại khái là tân tấn nhỏ bác sĩ lấy ra hống thích khóc tiểu hài tử.

Quả nhiên, vừa nghe nói muốn chích, tiểu hài tử lập tức khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra một viên đường tại trước mắt hắn lung lay, một bên nhẹ giọng dỗ dành.

"Ngoan ngoãn chích, liền có thể ăn một viên bánh kẹo nha."

Nhìn thấy bánh kẹo, tiểu hài tử dù không hoàn toàn ngừng lại tiếng khóc, nhưng cũng ngoan ngoãn mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu nắm đi chích.

Ra ngoài nha sĩ nghề nghiệp ép buộc chứng, Khương Daniel đối với loại này ngọt vượt qua cao bánh kẹo không có hứng thú, khoang miệng khoa thường xuyên sẽ có được sâu răng tiểu bằng hữu, Khương Daniel đối bọn hắn nói nhiều nhất lời nói đại khái chính là, muốn ăn ít đường, phải ngoan ngoan đánh răng, như là loại này tiểu hài tử không thích nghe.

Nhưng hắn đột nhiên rất muốn nếm thử là dạng gì hương vị có thể để cho tiểu hài tử vượt qua đánh nhau châm sợ hãi.

Khương Daniel từ bình bên trong xuất ra một viên đường, lột ra giấy gói kẹo bỏ vào trong miệng, là phổ phổ thông thông hoa quả vị cứng rắn đường.

Đường hoá học hương vị hòa tan tại trên đầu lưỡi, là dâu tây vị, quả cam vị hay là quả táo vị, tóm lại tại nha sĩ trong mắt cũng không lấy vui.

Không đợi Khương Daniel đoán ra viên này đường là mùi vị gì, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã cho tiểu hài tử đánh xong châm trở về.

Khương Daniel hướng hắn lung lay trong tay đường bình, trêu chọc nói.

"Ta nói làm sao hôm nay đến nhiều như vậy sâu răng tiểu bằng hữu, Ung bác sĩ dạng này thế nhưng là tại cho khoang miệng khoa gia tăng lượng công việc a."

"Liền ngươi nói nhiều, lần sau ngươi tới giúp ta dỗ tiểu hài."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên rửa tay, một bên cho bên kia không người đứng đắn một cái mắt đao.

Khương Daniel nhai nát viên kia cứng rắn đường, quệt miệng oán trách.

"Cái cuối cùng bệnh nhân đều đi, Ung bác sĩ còn không định tan tầm sao, ta đều đói."

Nhìn đồng hồ, đoán chừng tiếp ban người cũng nên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát không lại chờ, cởi trên người áo khoác trắng cẩn thận xếp xong.

"Hiện tại liền tan tầm."

Hai người chân trước vừa vào trong nhà, Khương mụ mụ vừa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, ân cần lải nhải liền ngăn không được.

"Tiểu Hựu có thể tính trở về, thực tập khẳng định rất mệt mỏi, nhìn xem, vừa gầy."

Nói xong liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống, nói muốn cho hắn gọt hoa quả ăn.

Khương Daniel bị gạt sang một bên, nội tâm mười phần bất đắc dĩ.

"Mẹ, ngươi làm sao không nhìn con của ngươi, con của ngươi hôm nay tại khoang miệng khoa rút sắp có hai mươi cái răng, ngươi đều không quan tâm một chút."

"Nhi tử ta da dày thịt béo, nhiều nhổ mấy khỏa răng cũng không có việc gì."

Khương mụ mụ ngay cả cũng không ngẩng đầu, một câu liền đem con trai mình nghẹn lại.

Đối với nhà mình mụ mụ khác biệt đối đãi, Khương Daniel đã rất quen thuộc, phi thường tự giác đi vào phòng bếp thịnh cơm.

Dù sao từ hai người bọn hắn năm tuổi bắt đầu, mãi cho đến hiện tại hai mươi bốn tuổi, mẹ hắn nguyện vọng lớn nhất chính là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mụ mụ đổi nhi tử.

02.

Từ năm tuổi đến hai mươi bốn tuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không có tách ra qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu năm tuổi thời điểm, đem đến Khương Daniel nhà cửa đối diện.

Bọn hắn lúc đầu đều không phải thích nói chuyện tiểu hài tử, một cái bởi vì khi còn bé thân thể không tốt rất ít cùng những người khác cùng nhau chơi đùa, một cái khác bởi vì dáng dấp tròn vo mập mạp thường xuyên bị những người bạn nhỏ khác chế giễu.

Khi còn bé Ung Thánh Hựu rất đáng yêu, một điểm đập lấy đụng đều có thể rơi mấy khỏa nước mắt.

Ngay cả Ung mụ mụ đều lấy chính mình nhà yếu ớt tiểu hài không có cách nào thời điểm, Khương Daniel luôn có thể đem hắn hống tốt.

Hắn biết, chỉ cần mình xách ghế đẩu đi đủ phòng bếp trong ngăn tủ đường phèn bình, xuất ra hai viên đường phèn nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong, cam đoan có thể để cho khóc phải vô cùng đáng thương tiểu hài bật cười.

Đương nhiên, đợi đến Khương mụ mụ phát hiện trong nhà đường phèn bình không hiểu thấu trống không rất nhanh, đem Khương Daniel từ cửa đối diện nắm chặt trở về chuyện đối chất, cũng đã là nói sau.

Vốn là hai cái cô độc tiểu tinh cầu, quen thuộc đã hình thành thì không thay đổi Ngân Hà vũ trụ.

Quỹ tích tương giao về sau va chạm ra chói lọi bốn mùa, cùng một chỗ lảo đảo lấy lớn lên.

Núi tuyết hòa tan thành ngọt ngào đường, không có có dư thừa chất phụ gia, thuần túy mỹ hảo.

Khi còn bé, Khương Daniel có lòng tin hống tốt Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả nhỏ tính tình cùng chút khó chịu.

Lớn lên về sau, Khương Daniel cảm thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu ỷ lại mình trình độ, tuyệt đối không thua gì khi còn bé.

Tỉ như, lớp mười văn lý phân khoa lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm phân khoa biểu không biết nên lấp cái gì, dứt khoát quay đầu nhìn lại Khương Daniel, người kia chính tại làm vật lý làm việc, không có chút nào đang xoắn xuýt phân khoa sự tình, hắn phân khoa biểu tùy ý ép tại cái bàn góc trên bên phải, khoa học tự nhiên đằng sau đã vẽ lên đối câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này ngay cả do dự đều không có, trực tiếp tại mình tấm kia bề ngoài cũng lấp bên trên khoa học tự nhiên.

Lại tỉ như, thi đại học về sau báo nguyện vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay đảo thật dày báo nguyện vọng nói rõ, bên trong các loại trường học cùng chuyên nghiệp nhìn xem đầu hắn đều lớn, dứt khoát khép sách lại, trực tiếp một điện thoại gọi cho Khương Daniel.

"Ngươi nguyện vọng biểu lấp tốt sao, chụp cho ta nhìn."

"Ngươi người này ngay cả báo nguyện vọng đều muốn giống như ta sao? Ta cũng không cho ngươi xem."

Khương Daniel tại đầu bên kia điện thoại rất im lặng, báo nguyện vọng chuyện lớn như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà đều nghĩ chiếu vào mình lấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp cúp điện thoại đi theo cửa đối diện chuông cửa, vào cửa cùng Khương mụ mụ vấn an về sau vọt thẳng tiến Khương Daniel gian phòng, thừa dịp hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng, cầm lấy trên mặt bàn nguyện vọng biểu bắt đầu chiếu vào lấp.

"Uy, ngươi đều không mình suy tính một chút sao, ta báo đều là đại học y khoa."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi không chút do dự dáng vẻ, có chút bận tâm cái này hai đồ đần về sau sẽ hối hận mình sẽ tuyển lầm đường.

"Ừm, ta cảm thấy khi bác sĩ rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu động tác trên tay tiếp tục, ngay cả đầu đều không có nâng lên.

"Ta nghe nói học y muốn giải phẫu sống con thỏ, ngươi có dám hay không." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn không có phản ứng gì, tiếp tục hù dọa hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu sao chép tay dừng một chút, bất quá hai giây do dự, lập tức lại khôi phục trạng thái như cũ.

"Ngươi cũng dám, ta có cái gì không dám."

Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận, mình một mực không phải cái có chủ kiến người, đối với tương lai muốn làm cái gì cũng không có cái gì đặc biệt ý khác.

Bất quá cái này không trở ngại hắn làm quyết định, bởi vì hắn biết chỉ muốn đi theo Khương Daniel liền đúng rồi.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới cùng Khương Daniel tách ra, cho nên mặc kệ người kia muốn làm gì, định đi nơi đâu, mình chỉ cần giống như hắn, liền nhất định không có sai.

Tại ta tìm tới thuộc tại phương hướng của mình trước đó, trước bắt lại ngươi đi.

Dù sao tương lai có ngươi, vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không quá tệ.

03.

Năm nay tuyết đầu mùa hạ rất là làm cho lòng người bên trong không thoải mái.

Nhiệt độ không đủ thấp nguyên nhân, bông tuyết còn chưa chờ rơi xuống đất liền bắt đầu hòa tan, bệnh viện trước trên đường cái tất cả đều là hòa tan tuyết nước, một mảnh vũng bùn, liên hành người bước chân đều so ngày bình thường càng thêm vội vàng, giống như là muốn thoát đi phần này hỗn loạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ khu nội trú hành lang cửa sổ ra bên ngoài nhìn thời điểm, luôn luôn có thể nhìn thấy bởi vì tuyết trời mà phá lệ hỗn loạn dòng xe cộ, nơi xa cao ốc ánh đèn xuyên qua nồng đậm sương mù mai, rơi xuống trong mắt thời điểm chỉ còn mấy phần kiềm chế tro tối.

Nguyên lai tuyết đầu mùa không có lãng mạn, chỉ có hiện thực chật chội.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày nay một mực đi theo đạo sư tại khu nội trú, tháng trước bởi vì phát sốt mà nằm viện tiểu nữ hài, đã bị chẩn đoán chính xác vi tiên thiên tính bệnh tim, lập tức sẽ tiếp nhận lần thứ nhất giải phẫu.

Hắn kỳ thật có chút đau lòng, tiểu nữ hài vừa mới tại trên giường bệnh qua bảy tuổi sinh nhật, người đồng lứa sinh nhật nguyện vọng đều là muốn âu yếm đồ chơi, nhưng đứa bé kia nhắm mắt cầu nguyện thời điểm, nói lại là hi vọng mụ mụ không muốn lại bởi vì bệnh của nàng vụng trộm trốn đi khóc.

Quá phận hiểu chuyện, sẽ chỉ làm trong lòng người ngạnh sinh sinh đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho nàng một lớn bình bánh kẹo, cùng hắn tại phòng trên mặt bàn bày kia bình giống nhau như đúc.

Hắn đối hài tử nói, chờ ngươi tốt, liền có thể chậm rãi đem một hũ bánh kẹo đều ăn xong.

Tiểu nữ hài mong đợi nhìn xem hắn, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh, lộ ra độc thuộc về hài tử thuần túy.

"Thật sao, ta sẽ tốt sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng đáp trả "Thật, rất nhanh sẽ tốt", nhưng hắn biết, ai cũng không có tư cách đi cam đoan cái gì, cho dù hắn là nghĩ như vậy muốn lưu lại hài tử thuần chân tiếu dung.

Khương Daniel mang theo cơm đến khu nội trú tìm Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, vừa hay nhìn thấy người kia một bộ mất hồn mất vía dáng vẻ.

Hắn đem hộp cơm để lên bàn, xuất ra bộ đồ ăn thời điểm dùng thìa không nhẹ không nặng gõ xuống người kia trán.

"Ung bác sĩ, đang suy nghĩ gì đấy."

Khương Daniel đem một đũa dùng một lần tử đẩy ra đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, từ trong hộp cơm của mình kẹp hai khối xương sườn phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu kia phần cơm bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hững hờ đào lấy trong hộp cơm xương sườn, hắn hoàn toàn không có hảo hảo ăn cơm tâm tư.

Buổi chiều liền muốn đi theo đạo sư bên trên bàn giải phẫu, tuy nói là làm hai trợ, đạo sư ý tứ cũng là dẫn hắn quen thuộc giải phẫu quá trình, cũng sẽ không cho một cái nhỏ thực tập sinh phân phối đa trọng nhiệm vụ, nhưng hắn hay là không cầm được khẩn trương.

Không phải là bởi vì lo lắng cho mình tại trên bàn giải phẫu sẽ xuất hiện sai lầm, mà là bởi vì buổi chiều giải phẫu cường độ rất lớn, rất nhiều người trưởng thành đều chịu không nổi, chớ nói chi là một đứa bé.

"Ngươi nói... Nàng có thể gắng gượng qua tới sao."

Thanh âm dừng không ngừng run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu biết vấn đề này vứt cho bất cứ người nào đều không có cách nào trả lời, nhưng vẫn là không nhịn được muốn hỏi một chút Khương Daniel, cho dù là đạt được một câu cũng không cố ý Nghĩa an ủi, cũng là có thể để cho mình tạm thời an tâm tồn tại.

"Nhất định sẽ."

Khương Daniel để đũa xuống, dùng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng bao trùm Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay, đem nhiệt độ cơ thể truyền cho hắn đồng thời, cũng hướng hắn ném đi nhất ánh mắt kiên định.

Khương Daniel vừa mới rút ra một viên góc độ xảo trá răng khôn, vừa lấy ra kim khâu chuẩn bị khâu lại vết thương, liền thấy khu nội trú một cái nhìn quen mắt tiểu hộ sĩ lỗ mãng chạy vào.

"Khương bác sĩ, ngươi mau đi xem một chút Ung bác sĩ đi."

Nghe được y tá ngữ khí lo lắng, Khương Daniel tay dừng một chút.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?"

"Hai giường tiểu nữ hài kia không thể gắng gượng qua giải phẫu, Ung bác sĩ hạ thủ thuật liền không gặp."

Tiểu hộ sĩ vừa dứt lời, Khương Daniel lập tức ném trong tay đồ vật, vội vã đi ra ngoài, chỉ ném cho Kim Tại Hoán một câu.

"Tại Hoán, qua tới giúp ta khâu lại một chút."

Lưu lại Kim Tại Hoán cùng đánh thuốc tê không có cách nào nói chuyện bệnh người đưa mắt nhìn nhau.

Khương Daniel tìm lượt khu nội trú cùng phòng khám bệnh, cũng không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn suy nghĩ một lát, bò bảy tầng lâu chạy đến sân thượng, rốt cục nhìn thấy cái kia dựa vào lan can bóng lưng gầy yếu.

Mùa đông ban đêm luôn luôn để người cảm thấy quá rét lạnh cùng dài dằng dặc, bất quá chạng vạng tối sáu điểm dáng vẻ, bầu trời liền đã một mảnh đen kịt.

Bệnh viện tầng cao nhất bên trên treo Hồng Thập Tự tiêu chí tản ra tinh hồng ánh sáng, cho thuần túy đen tối thêm mấy phần thần bí, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trong đó, xem ra xa xôi mà không chân thực.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!"

Khương Daniel chưa bao giờ như thế hoảng hốt qua, trong lòng bất an mãnh liệt để hắn cảm thấy mình nhất định phải lớn tiếng hô lên người nọ có tên chữ mới có thể xác nhận hắn là chân thật tồn ở, là hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh đứng tại trước mắt mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái là bị đột nhiên thanh âm hù đến, bả vai vô ý thức nhô lên lại rơi xuống.

Quay đầu một lát, Khương Daniel có thể nhìn thấy hắn đỏ bừng hốc mắt.

Khương Daniel hướng hắn đi qua, có chút cẩn thận từng li từng tí kéo qua tay của người kia, chân thực xúc cảm rốt cục để hắn nỗi lòng lo lắng rơi xuống, nhưng người kia đầu ngón tay lại là lạnh buốt quá phận.

Hắn mới phát hiện người kia chỉ mặc áo khoác trắng, vốn là đơn bạc, còn tại vừa mới tuyết rơi xuống rét đậm thời gian đứng tại trên sân thượng lâu như vậy, Khương Daniel vô ý thức nghĩ cởi xuống bên ngoài bao cho Ung Thánh Hựu phủ thêm, lại ảo não phát giác mình cũng chỉ mặc cùng người kia giống nhau như đúc áo khoác trắng.

Mình liền ngay cả nhiệt độ cũng không có cách nào phân cho hắn, dạng này nhận biết để Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình thất bại vô cùng.

"Nơi này quá lạnh, ngươi lại mặc ít như vậy, ngoan, cùng ta trở về đi."

Vừa định nắm người kia hướng trong phòng đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại rút mở tay ra, ngược lại che mắt, phối hợp mở miệng.

"Niel, bọn hắn đều nói, ta lòng mềm yếu, không thích hợp làm bác sĩ."

"Ta nhìn thấy đứa bé kia nhịp tim biến thành một đường thẳng thời điểm, ta thật... Không có cách nào khống chế lại chính mình."

"Ta khả năng, thật không thích hợp làm bác sĩ đi."

Một giờ trước, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vô khuẩn y phục giải phẫu đứng tại chướng mắt giải phẫu dưới đèn, hắn rất muốn chạy trốn, nhưng lý trí không cho phép.

Hắn rất cảm tạ khẩu trang che khuất mặt mình, bởi vì hắn biết nét mặt của mình nhất định khó coi đáng sợ.

Thẳng đến tuyên cáo tử vong thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới không thể không đối mặt, mấy giờ trước còn cười hỏi mình vấn đề tiểu nữ hài, đã đi một cái thế giới khác.

"Ta còn không trở thành một cái chân chính bác sĩ, liền đã cảm thấy mình rất thất bại."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ, trong thanh âm lại là mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở.

Khương Daniel nhìn ra hắn đang liều mạng khắc chế, nhưng nước mắt lại bất tranh khí tràn mi mà ra, còn không tới kịp xẹt qua gương mặt, liền đã bị người kia lung tung biến mất.

Hắn từ nhỏ đã không thể gặp người này chảy nước mắt, đã từng hắn quen thuộc tại dùng các loại phương pháp kết thúc yếu ớt trúc mã không có tồn tại ủy khuất cùng thương tâm, nhưng hắn giờ phút này đứng ở chỗ này lại lập tức loạn trận cước, cứng đờ, thậm chí không có cách nào giơ tay lên vì hắn lau sạch nước mắt.

Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, mình đã có chút năm chưa từng gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu khóc dáng vẻ, người trước mắt từ lâu không là năm đó cái kia dùng một viên đường phèn liền có thể ngừng lại nước mắt tiểu hài tử.

"Thánh Hựu, không phải lỗi của ngươi, ngươi nghe ta nói..."

Khương Daniel tự biết những cái kia trung quy trung củ an ủi ngay tại lúc này chỉ sẽ có vẻ tái nhợt lại vô lực, nhưng vẫn là không đành lòng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mình khó chịu rơi lệ, nhưng mà mở miệng lúc nhưng lại phảng phất như nghẹn ở cổ họng.

Trầm mặc một lát, hắn nhìn thấy nguyên bản cúi đầu liều mạng lau nước mắt người đột nhiên ngẩng đầu xông mình cười.

"Những này là làm bác sĩ cũng nên mặt đúng, ngươi không cần phải nói, ta đều hiểu."

"Niel, ta không sao."

Cố gắng kéo ra nụ cười bộ dáng để Khương Daniel nhìn đau lòng vạn phần, rõ ràng con mắt còn sưng, lại muốn nói cho người khác biết mình không có việc gì, sính cường muốn chết, chẳng bằng khi còn bé cái kia chịu không nổi một điểm khổ cùng đau nhỏ khóc bao.

"Muốn khóc cứ khóc ra đi, ở trước mặt ta khóc cũng không có chuyện gì."

Khương Daniel giật giật Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, rất kỳ quái, người khác đến mùa đông đều dài thịt, làm sao liền người này ngược lại càng ngày càng gầy, liền ngay cả gương mặt thịt cũng không thấy.

Sao có thể để hắn không đau lòng.

"Ngươi không phải thường xuyên nói, khi còn bé chỉ cần ta vừa khóc, ai cũng hống không tốt, liền ngươi có biện pháp không?"

"Vậy ngươi hiện tại đoán một cái, thế nào mới có thể lừa tốt ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, đã mới vừa khóc nguyên nhân, hắn lúc này chóp mũi hồng hồng, lông mi bên trên còn mang theo chưa khô nước mắt, lập tức để Khương Daniel nhớ tới khi còn bé cái kia yêu khóc nhè tiểu hài.

Xảy ra bất ngờ chủ đề chuyển đổi để Khương Daniel có chút trở tay không kịp, hắn luôn luôn không hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu não mạch kín, nhưng vẫn là trong đầu lục soát một phen "Hống tốt Ung Thánh Hựu một trăm loại phương pháp" .

Nhà trẻ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu té ngã đập phá đầu gối, đau thẳng khóc, Khương Daniel vụng trộm cầm trong nhà đường phèn cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu mới dừng nước mắt.

Tiểu học thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu thích nhất cao su bị ngồi cùng bàn cướp đi, tan học trên đường về nhà một mực ủy khuất hút cái mũi, Khương Daniel đáp ứng ngày thứ hai giúp hắn đem cao su cướp về, lúc này mới vô cùng cao hứng về nhà.

Sơ trung thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu khảo thí không có kiểm tra tốt, không vui tại nằm sấp trên bàn nằm sấp một ngày, ai cũng không để ý tới, cơm cũng không ăn, Khương Daniel trộm lén đi ra ngoài cho hắn mua một cái túi đồ ăn vặt, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cùng hắn nói chuyện.

... ...

Khương Daniel nghĩ nửa ngày, từ nhỏ đến lớn, hống Ung Thánh Hựu phương pháp có rất nhiều, nhưng lại hình như đều không phải câu trả lời chính xác.

Nghĩ tiếp nữa sợ là sẽ phải càng nghĩ càng phức tạp, hắn dứt khoát cho ra đơn giản nhất một cái phương pháp.

"Vậy ngươi... Muốn ăn đường phèn sao?"

Nghe được người kia suy nghĩ thật lâu mới cho ra trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu.

Hắn đi lên trước, đem Khương Daniel cánh tay kéo ra, bày thành góc 45 độ tư thế, sau đó dựa vào đi, cánh tay rất tự nhiên vòng bên trên người kia cái cổ.

Hai người khoảng cách nháy mắt rút ngắn, Khương Daniel cả người đều cứng đờ vô cùng, tay duy trì tại Ung Thánh Hựu dọn xong góc độ bên trên, hô hấp lại loạn tiết tấu.

"Khương Daniel đần chết rồi."

Thấy kia người vẫn là không có bất kỳ động tác gì, như cái đầu gỗ đồng dạng đứng, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép oán trách, một bên kéo qua cánh tay của hắn vòng bên trên eo của mình, thuận thế đem cả người đều chôn đến người kia ấm áp trong lồng ngực.

Bọn hắn thân cao không sai biệt lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dễ dàng đem đầu chôn đến Khương Daniel bên gáy.

Nhiệt độ cơ thể kề nhau, người kia quen thuộc nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái hương vị tràn ngập xoang mũi một lát, Khương Daniel mới phản ứng được, nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu nói hống tốt phương thức của hắn, là hướng hắn yêu cầu một cái ôm.

Khương Daniel hậu tri hậu giác đọc hiểu người kia tiểu tâm tư, rốt cục chủ động nắm chặt cánh tay, tiến một bước rút ngắn hai người khoảng cách.

"Đần, dạng này không là tốt rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu cả khuôn mặt đều chôn tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, giọng buồn buồn truyền đến Khương Daniel bên tai, càng bằng thêm mấy phần cố ý giận dỗi ý vị.

Chẳng qua là một cái phổ phổ thông thông ôm, là thân mật ở giữa bạn bè an ủi.

Nhưng tại tình cảnh như vậy hạ, trong không khí mập mờ thừa số nhưng lại vung đi không được.

Nhưng cho dù là mập mờ động tác, bọn hắn làm nhưng lại tự nhiên giống như đã luyện tập qua rất nhiều lần.

Cái này ôm tiếp tục thật lâu.

Lâu đến đầy đủ để Khương Daniel ở trong lòng vòng vo tam quốc suy nghĩ lung tung.

Hắn không có tồn tại nhớ tới mười bảy tuổi năm đó, lớp học nữ sinh mời mời mình cùng đi xem phim, nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, người kia một mặt không thể tưởng tượng nổi dáng vẻ, sau đó bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt, không nói câu nào, ngón tay giảo lấy góc áo tiểu động tác lại bại lộ bất an của hắn cùng khó chịu.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu mới ngẩng đầu, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm một câu, "Thế nhưng là ta không nghĩ cho ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng là mắt một mí, ánh mắt lại ngoài ý muốn rất lớn, người trước mắt này bộ dáng, Khương Daniel rõ ràng vô cùng quen thuộc, nhưng bị hắn hiện ra thủy quang mắt to nhìn chằm chằm bất quá mấy giây, cũng đã không tự giác địa tâm nhảy qua nhanh, hốt hoảng dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt.

Khương Daniel cuối cùng cự tuyệt nữ sinh mời, bồi Ung Thánh Hựu đi chợ đêm ăn một bữa bún thập cẩm cay.

Đây đại khái là Khương Daniel ký ức mơ hồ tuổi dậy thì bên trong, lần thứ nhất cũng là duy nhất một lần động tâm.

Cũng không phải là bởi vì cái kia ngượng ngùng đưa lên vé xem phim nữ sinh xinh đẹp, mà là bởi vì chính mình trúc mã.

Hỏng bét, hắn phát phát hiện mình thời khắc này nhịp tim tần suất, lại muốn cùng mười bảy tuổi khi đó trùng hợp.

Hắn khi đó liền nên phát hiện, mình đời này đều muốn cắm tại trên thân người này.

04.

Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không có nói qua yêu đương.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống như vậy.

Bọn hắn nhất trí cảm thấy yêu đương rất nhàm chán.

Đại học thời điểm, mỗi lần Kim Tại Hoán la hét muốn đi thông đồng học muội, hai người bọn họ đều sẽ ăn ý hướng hắn ném đi đồng tình ánh mắt.

Yêu đương có làm được cái gì sao, không phải liền là cần tìm người mỗi ngày nghe chính mình nói nói nhảm sao, không phải liền là cần phải có người bồi mình ăn cơm sao, không phải liền là cần phải có người vô điều kiện dỗ dành mình à.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, có Khương Daniel liền đủ.

Mà Khương Daniel cũng làm không biết mệt bao dung lấy Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ nhỏ tính tình.

Khương Daniel không hề động qua yêu đương tâm tư, hắn đem điểm này đổ cho sinh hoạt đầy đủ phong phú, không cần yêu đương làm phụ trợ gia vị.

Tiếp theo, đúng người còn không có xuất hiện, điểm kia tuổi dậy thì xúc động rung động còn đang chờ đợi giải tỏa bên trong.

Không quản lý từ có mấy đầu, có thể khẳng định là, Khương Daniel chưa hề hoài nghi tới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ.

Nhưng giờ phút này hắn lại nằm tại túc xá trên giường lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, trong đầu vô hạn chiếu lại lấy trên sân thượng cái kia ôm.

Để cho mình mất ngủ người giờ phút này liền ngủ ở trên trải, hắn thậm chí có thể nghe được người kia đều đều tiếng hít thở.

Khương Daniel nhẹ chân nhẹ tay bò lên trên cái thang, vốn cũng không đủ rắn chắc giường không nhịn được giày vò, phát ra kháng nghị kẹt kẹt âm thanh.

Nhưng hắn hay là cố chấp xốc lên Ung Thánh Hựu chăn mền một góc, cưỡng ép chen vào nhỏ hẹp giường chiếu.

Cảm giác được sau lưng động tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mê nửa tỉnh bên trong tự giác hướng bên trong nhường, sau đó phát ra không biết là mộng nghệ hay là thanh tỉnh sau phàn nàn.

"Ngươi khổ người làm sao như thế lớn a..."

Nói bất an hướng tường bên kia thiếp quá khứ, đụng phải băng lãnh vách tường lúc vô ý thức về sau sắt rụt lại.

"Ta sắp bị ngươi đẩy lên trong tường..."

Khương Daniel đưa tay đem người vớt về trong ngực, không an phận con mèo ngay từ đầu còn đang giãy dụa, về sau dứt khoát tại trong ngực hắn tìm cái thoải mái vị trí, ngủ thật say.

Bọn hắn từ nhỏ đã thường xuyên ngủ cùng một chỗ.

Khi còn bé Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel nhà chơi muộn, vây được mở mắt không ra cũng không muốn trở về đi ngủ, nghe xong phụ mẫu muốn dẫn hắn về nhà, nước mắt thuận thế liền muốn xuống tới, phụ mẫu thực tại không làm gì được hắn, mặc cho hắn hai chen tại một trương trên giường nhỏ ngủ.

Trước kỳ thi tốt nghiệp trung học một tuần lễ, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn mất ngủ, nhất định phải ôm gối đầu chăn mền đến Khương Daniel gian phòng cùng hắn gạt ra ngủ, Khương Daniel ngại nóng, lúc đầu muốn cự tuyệt, kết quả người kia lẽ thẳng khí hùng mà nói, dạng này mới sẽ không mất ngủ, ta văn lý khoa đều là theo chân ngươi lấp, ngươi phải phụ trách ta.

... ...

Hiện tại, cảm giác quen thuộc nhiệt độ cơ thể, nghe người kia tiếng hít thở, Khương Daniel giống như đột nhiên minh bạch vì cái gì khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải cùng hắn cùng ngủ.

Nguyên lai, chúng ta là lẫn nhau mất ngủ giải dược.

Một đêm không mộng.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã rời giường đi rửa mặt.

Nhưng trong chăn người kia nhiệt độ cơ thể còn chưa hoàn toàn tiêu tán, ga giường bị ép ra lung tung vết tích cũng vẫn còn ở đó.

Hắn đem mặt vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu gối đầu bên trong, hít sâu một hơi, để trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập mùi vị của người đó.

Quá mức quen thuộc, cũng quá quen thuộc.

Đối với bọn hắn đến nói, đối phương đã sớm bị định Nghĩa Thành sinh mệnh bên trong đương nhiên tồn tại.

Đủ quen, đến mức phản xạ có điều kiện thói quen.

Đầy đủ ăn ý, đến mức yên tâm thoải mái ỷ lại.

Quy tội cùng loại chữ, bọn hắn giống như đem những cái kia đầu ngón tay va nhau đều sẽ dụ phát động tâm, nhớ vì quen thuộc, đánh lên sai lầm nhãn hiệu, nhận lầm thành trúc mã ở giữa ăn ý, thậm chí lựa chọn tính coi nhẹ, sau đó lung tung ném tại thời gian nếp uốn bên trong.

Thẳng đến bọn chúng tại thời gian bên trong chậm rãi lên men, hấp thu ánh nắng cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể, tại không người lưu ý nơi hẻo lánh tùy ý sinh trưởng, rốt cục một ngày nào đó trở thành khổng lồ mây mưa, tại rất nhiều năm sau, về trả lại bọn họ một trận thanh xuân bên trong bỏ qua mưa to.

Khương Daniel đi đến phòng rửa mặt, nghịch vào đông ánh nắng sáng sớm, nhìn về phía người trước mắt, ánh mắt kéo dài, giống như là đã xuyên qua hai mươi năm cổ xưa quang cảnh.

Người kia mặc đồ ngủ, tóc rối bời, nhắm nửa con mắt đứng tại bồn rửa mặt trước đánh răng.

Rõ ràng thấy qua vô số lần tràng cảnh, lại không hiểu để trong lòng của hắn sinh ra chút xúc động rung động.

Hắn rốt cục thừa nhận, nguyên lai hắn chỗ có quan hệ với yêu cùng bị yêu mơ màng bên trong, đều viết cùng một cái tên, Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel mở miệng.

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong còn ngậm bàn chải đánh răng, miệng đầy là bọt biển, một mặt không hiểu nhìn về phía hắn.

"Ngươi thích ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn lại tại mở cái gì nhàm chán trò đùa, lười nhác đáp lại, cúi đầu xuống tiếp tục đánh răng, nửa ngày mới ung dung xuất hiện một câu trêu chọc.

"Rất thích thú, cô y tá tỷ mỗi ngày chủ đề trung tâm, vai rộng chân dài Khương bác sĩ, ai dám nói không thích."

Khương Daniel vịn qua Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, cưỡng ép để hắn nhìn xem chính mình.

"Vậy dạng này đâu, ngươi thích không?"

Cúi đầu hôn người kia còn mang theo chút bọt kem đánh răng môi, trao đổi một cái đến trễ trà xanh bạc hà vị hôn.

Quen thuộc mặt đột nhiên phóng đại, sau đó là trên môi nhu hòa xúc cảm.

Hai mươi năm trúc mã chính tại hôn mình, dạng này nhận biết để Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp chuẩn bị, lại ngoài ý muốn phát hiện, mình thế mà hoàn toàn không nghĩ đẩy hắn ra.

Không có quá nhiều lưu luyến, Khương Daniel đứng dậy, tiếp tục truy vấn một đáp án.

"Trả lời ta, ngươi thích không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này hoàn toàn ra ngoài não chập mạch trạng thái, nhưng thân thể giống như không bị khống chế, hắn ma xui quỷ khiến nhẹ gật đầu.

Bị Khương Daniel nắm đưa đến khoa Nhi cổng, người kia còn thừa dịp bốn bề vắng lặng hôn trộm một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, mình có vẻ như bị chiếm tiện nghi.

"Không đúng, ta còn giống như không có đáp ứng muốn cùng ngươi yêu đương đâu."

Bất quá, Khương Daniel am hiểu nhất chính là hống mạnh miệng lại yêu khó chịu con mèo nhỏ.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta hai mươi bốn năm trong cuộc đời, tất cả động tâm cùng thích đều cho ngươi, những này có đủ hay không ở chỗ của ngươi đổi một cái ngươi?"

"Không đủ, ngươi về sau cũng chỉ có thể thích ta."

Trả lại ngươi, trước đây quang trong tầng tầng tích lũy yêu thương.

Mượn ngươi, quãng đời còn lại sáu mươi năm bên trong toàn bộ vui vẻ.

05.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thích tuyết hóa sau vũng bùn.

Cái này thành hắn chán ghét tháng mười hai đầu thứ nhất nguyên nhân.

Nhưng mùa đông cũng sẽ có không tưởng được ôn nhu.

Tỉ như, cẩn thận thả tại máy sưởi bên trên Ôn tốt sữa bò.

Lại tỉ như, mượn rét lạnh đổi lấy đương nhiên ôm.

Ung Thánh Hựu uống vào Khương Daniel đưa tới sữa bò, nhiệt độ vừa vặn.

Nhớ tới người kia lúc gần đi yêu cầu ôm, cũng là vừa đúng ôn nhu.

Hắn phát giác mình giống như bắt đầu thích tháng mười hai.

Lâm lúc tan việc, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào mẫu thân gọi điện thoại tới, nói là làm cả bàn ăn ngon, để hắn tan tầm về nhà ăn cơm, thuận tiện đem Khương Daniel cũng mang về.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên đáp ứng, một bên theo tay cầm lên trên mặt bàn đường bình, chọn khỏa chanh vị bỏ vào trong miệng.

Đến khoang miệng khoa tìm Khương Daniel thời điểm, người kia chính tại cho tiểu bằng hữu trám răng, một bên hù dọa nói lại ăn đường răng liền muốn mục nát, một bên tận khả năng thả nhẹ động tác trên tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ đi tới, đứng ở một bên nhìn xem người kia chuyên chú bộ dáng.

Hắn đặc biệt thích nhìn Khương Daniel công việc.

Nhất là đối mặt tiểu hài tử lúc Khương bác sĩ, nghiêm túc lại ôn nhu, để trong lòng của hắn ngứa một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cứng rắn đường thời điểm không thích nhai nát, hắn thích kéo dài ngọt ngào tư vị, luôn luôn mặc cho bánh kẹo tại đầu lưỡi chậm rãi hòa tan cho đến biến mất.

Cho nên chờ Khương Daniel xử lý tốt công tác cuối cùng lúc, viên kia chanh vị bánh kẹo còn không có hoàn toàn biến mất.

Hắn vừa định lấy điện thoại di động ra liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu, lại nhìn thấy người kia đứng tại cửa ra vào, xem ra đã tới có một đoạn thời gian.

"Làm sao ngươi tới."

"Ta đến xem bạn trai có hay không tại chăm chỉ làm việc a."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, lấy xuống Khương Daniel khẩu trang, cười nhẹ nhàng nhìn xem hắn.

Khương Daniel cả một buổi chiều không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, vốn là tưởng niệm cực kỳ, lúc này lại bị hắn chằm chằm đến lòng ngứa ngáy, nhịn không được tiến tới hôn khóe miệng của hắn, còn chưa đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu môi, liền đã nghe được nồng đậm chanh vị.

"Ai, Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu bằng hữu lại tại cật đường."

"Chỉ ăn một viên mà thôi, ngươi khẩn trương như vậy làm gì, ta lại không phải được sâu răng tiểu bằng hữu."

Không được đến như kỳ vọng hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu không vui lòng, ở trong lòng lẩm bẩm nha sĩ bệnh nghề nghiệp thật sự là phiền phức.

"Vậy không được, ta gặp thời khắc giám sát miệng của ngươi lời vàng khỏe mạnh, há mồm, ta nhìn ngươi có hay không sâu răng."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không tình nguyện hé miệng.

Lại không được đến chuyên môn nha sĩ nghiêm túc kiểm tra, bị chế trụ cái cằm cướp đoạt hô hấp thời điểm, mới ý thức tới mình bị lừa gạt.

Người kia liếm qua hắn mỗi một chiếc răng, liền lên hàm thịt mềm đều không buông tha, sau đó còn ngại không đủ, ôm lấy đầu lưỡi mút vào, cuối cùng còn nhẹ khẽ cắn hạ hắn môi dưới, dán môi châu tán tỉnh mà nói.

"Không tệ, răng rất khỏe mạnh."

Hôn lúc kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp còn không có điều chỉnh xong, cũng đã phân thần đi suy nghĩ lung tung.

Hắn nghĩ, bọn hắn có thể hay không tiến triển quá nhanh, rõ ràng vài ngày trước hay là thân mật vô gian trúc mã, đột nhiên biến thành người yêu, lại ngay cả cái quá độ kỳ đều không cần, liền đã đương nhiên hưởng thụ lấy giữa người yêu ngọt ngào vuốt ve an ủi.

Nhưng Khương Daniel hiển nhiên không có dạng này lo nghĩ.

Phát giác Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần, hắn từ phía sau ôm nhà mình người yêu, tay thật chặt chế trụ eo đồng thời, đem cái cằm cũng phóng tới trên bả vai hắn.

Người kia cái cằm quá nhọn, cấn người vô cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa muốn tránh ra, nhưng vẫn là bị chăm chú quấn tại trong ngực hắn.

"Khương bác sĩ, ta trước kia làm sao không có phát hiện ngươi như thế dính người a."

"Bởi vì ta cảm thấy, chúng ta sớm nên cùng một chỗ, cho nên hiện tại muốn đem đến trễ bộ phận tất cả đều bổ sung."

Cỡ lớn khuyển lẽ thẳng khí hùng ôm càng chặt hơn, còn được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước lại gần hôn hắn trên gương mặt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thẹn lại ngứa, tránh cũng tránh không khỏi, chỉ có thể mặc cho người định đoạt.

"Ừm? Vậy ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta hẳn là lúc nào cùng một chỗ?"

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu nghĩ.

"Đại khái... Mười bảy tuổi thời điểm, hoặc là sớm hơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng từ trong ngực hắn tránh ra, dương giả tức giận trừng người kia một chút.

"Tốt Khương Daniel, nguyên lai ngươi đã sớm đối ta mưu đồ làm loạn!"

Tan tầm trên đường về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu rất tự giác nắm tay bỏ vào Khương Daniel lớn túi áo bên trong.

Người kia cười nhẹ nắm chặt hắn tay, quấn giao đầu ngón tay có chút phát nhiệt.

Mùa đông thật tốt.

Cùng yêu người chia sẻ túi nhiệt độ, tại tuyết trời tưởng tượng cùng một chỗ đầu bạc lãng mạn.

Nhưng kỳ thật lại không chỉ là mùa đông.

Có ngươi mỗi một ngày, mỗi một cái mùa, cho dù là trong sinh hoạt không cần trương dương vụn vặt việc nhỏ, đều sẽ bị vừa đúng sắp xếp tổ hợp, bện ra lưu luyến yêu thương, tại mỗi cái rét lạnh thời gian bên trong phát sáng nóng lên.

Hai người lúc về đến nhà, Ung mụ mụ đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng cả bàn đồ ăn, chào hỏi bọn họ chạy tới ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đã không thích ăn rau quả, đều hơn hai mươi tuổi hay là chỉ chọn thịt ăn, mặc dù ăn thịt cũng không biết dài đi nơi nào.

"Đều khi bác sĩ còn kén ăn đâu."

Khương Daniel nói hướng hắn trong chén kẹp một đũa rau xanh.

"Khương y sinh hay là quản tốt chính ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn trong chén rau xanh, lại đi miệng bên trong nhét một miếng thịt, không chút nào yếu thế nhìn xem hắn.

"Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới các ngươi khi còn bé, sẽ còn vì một cái đùi gà đánh nhau đâu, lập tức đều đã lớn như vậy."

Ung mụ mụ nhìn lấy bọn hắn tiểu đả tiểu nháo dáng vẻ, cảm khái nói.

"Nào có, khi còn bé đều là ta để cho hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh miệng, tuyệt không thừa nhận khi còn bé hắc lịch sử.

"Tiểu Hựu ngươi nhưng chớ nói nhảm, rõ ràng là ngươi muốn lớn hơn một chút, ngược lại là Daniel luôn luôn dỗ dành ngươi vui vẻ."

"Đúng đấy, từ nhỏ đến lớn lần nào không phải ta dỗ dành ngươi?"

Khương Daniel một bên nghênh hợp Ung lời của mẹ, một vừa đưa tay tại dưới mặt bàn nhẹ nhàng gãi Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay.

Lại bị xù lông con mèo hung hăng bấm một cái.

Khương Daniel ủy khuất. jpg

Xem đi, từ nhỏ đã bị dỗ dành lớn lên con mèo không chỉ có không ngoan, sinh khí sẽ còn cào người.

Hai người ăn xong cơm lại đóng kín cửa tại Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng bên trong dính nhau một hồi lâu, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy lại để cho Khương Daniel ở lại tình huống sẽ không tốt lắm, mới đỏ mặt đẩy Khương Daniel đi ra ngoài.

Hiển nhiên người kia còn không ngán lệch ra đủ, cứng rắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu tiễn hắn đến cửa nhà.

"Không phải liền là cửa đối diện sao, có gì có thể tặng a."

Đứng tại trong hành lang thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại lẩm bẩm phàn nàn.

Nhưng mà một giây sau đã bị người chống đỡ ở trên tường.

"Uy, ngươi mới vừa rồi còn không có thân đủ a."

Phụ mẫu liền tại cách một tầng cửa chống trộm trong phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại có chút bất an, nhưng Khương Daniel bóp chặt hắn thủ đoạn khí lực lại lớn đến mức rất, hắn cũng chỉ có thể nhỏ giọng phản kháng.

"Xuỵt, đừng nói chuyện."

Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay trỏ chống đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, tiến đến hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng dỗ dành, sau đó thay đổi môi của mình dán vào.

Trong hành lang đèn điều khiển bằng âm thanh diệt, chỉ có thể nghe được hai người quấn giao tiếng hít thở.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tường, cái ót bị Khương Daniel ấm áp đại thủ bảo vệ, hơi vểnh mặt lên, bỏ mặc người kia cướp đoạt lấy mình trong miệng mỗi một tấc, thẳng đến có chút hô hấp không khoái mới nhẹ nhàng khước từ, ra hiệu Khương Daniel dừng lại.

Tách ra thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu khí tức còn có chút bất ổn.

"Ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới, cha mẹ bên kia làm sao bây giờ, bọn hắn phát hiện khẳng định sẽ điên mất."

"Sẽ có biện pháp."

Khương Daniel một lần nữa đem người ôm vào trong ngực, tinh tế hôn Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu.

"Không nóng nảy, dù sao, chúng ta còn rất dài thời gian rất dài."

Cả một đời quá ngắn, ngươi đã chiếm cứ ta sinh mệnh một phần tư, còn lại ba phần tư, ta cũng không muốn đem ngươi tặng cho người khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi toàn bộ nhân sinh, ta đều muốn.

Hiện tại, ngươi chỉ cần đem mình giao cho ta liền đủ.

06.

Hồi nhỏ ký ức quá xa xôi, dù cho rất nhiều năm sau tận lực trở về nghĩ, cũng rất khó rõ ràng hoàn nguyên.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu giường bày một cái gỗ thật khung hình, bên trong đặt vào một bức ảnh chung.

Trên tấm ảnh là hai cái đoàn nhỏ tử.

Sáu tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng năm tuổi Khương Daniel.

Khi đó Khương Daniel mập mạp, so Ung Thánh Hựu muốn thấp hơn mấy centimet.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt còn mang theo nước mắt, sững sờ bị bên cạnh tiểu hài ôm.

Tấm hình này cụ thể là dưới tình huống nào chụp, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đã nhớ không rõ, hắn cùng Khương Daniel cũng đều không nghĩ tới phải sâu cứu ảnh chụp phía sau cố sự.

Nhưng rất kỳ quái chính là, mọi người nguyên bản sẽ không ghi nhớ cùng quen thuộc người thân cận thời cơ.

Khương Daniel lại tại quay chụp tấm hình này hai mươi năm sau, nhớ lại cảnh tượng lúc đó.

Vậy đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới đem đến Khương Daniel nhà cửa đối diện thời điểm.

Có một tuần lễ, phụ mẫu đều bề bộn nhiều việc thu thập nhà mới, không rảnh quản Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong hành lang chơi lấy vừa mua điều khiển máy bay, máy bay vừa mới bay lên liền đụng vào sát vách cửa chống trộm, cạch một tiếng đến rơi xuống, mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao loay hoay đều không bay lên được.

Bất đắc dĩ phụ mẫu không đếm xỉa tới hắn, chỉ có thể đáng thương ngồi dưới đất khóc.

Sát vách cửa mở một đường nhỏ, một cái mập mạp tiểu nam hài nhô đầu ra.

"Đừng khóc."

Hắn nói duỗi ra thịt thịt tay nhỏ, trong lòng bàn tay nằm hai viên đường phèn.

"Xuỵt, đừng nói cho mẹ ta nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ người lạ, nhưng vẫn là ngăn cản không nổi đường dụ hoặc, cẩn thận tiếp nhận đường phèn bỏ vào trong miệng.

Khương mụ mụ nghe được thanh âm cũng đi ra.

"Ai, ngươi là sát vách vừa mới chuyển tới tiểu bằng hữu đi, gọi Tiểu Hựu có đúng không."

"Muốn cùng Daniel làm bạn tốt nha."

"Mụ mụ, chúng ta đã là bạn tốt!"

Để chứng minh, Khương Daniel điểm lấy mũi chân đi ôm ca ca bả vai.

Khương mụ mụ cầm máy ảnh, vừa vặn chụp được một màn này.

Ảnh chụp chỉ có thể đông lại lúc ấy mỹ hảo, lại ngăn cản không nổi bởi vì thời gian ố vàng vận mệnh.

Nhưng tốt tại ngươi bây giờ ta, cũng vẫn là mỹ hảo như lúc ban đầu.

Tại mười bảy mười tám tuổi niên kỷ, Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ ra mình muốn cái gì, cho nên một mực đi theo Khương Daniel mỗi một lựa chọn.

Nhưng tốt tại sự thật chứng minh, những cái kia lựa chọn đều không có sai.

Tại hai bốn hai lăm tuổi, Khương Daniel bắt đầu muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có được càng nhiều về sau, nghĩ tại tràn đầy dưới ánh trăng, chuyển hai cái ghế trúc ngồi ở trong sân đong đưa cây quạt, lẫn nhau chế giễu đối phương trên mặt giấu không được nếp nhăn cùng đỉnh đầu tóc trắng.

Nhưng tốt tại cố sự sẽ không dừng ở đây, thời gian cuối cùng sẽ thành toàn mà không phải cô phụ.

Chim cánh cụt hôn gấu trắng thời điểm, núi tuyết biến thành đường phèn.

Khương Daniel hôn Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, đường phèn hòa tan, mặc chẳng qua thời gian khe hở, dùng thuần túy đơn điệu nhưng lại vừa đúng ngọt độ, tại mỗi một cái sáng sớm hoặc là chạng vạng tối, nói tuổi nhỏ thích.

Ngươi là ta vui vẻ.

END.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bảy phần ngọt nói nhảm thời gian:

Bài này lớn nhất OOC ở chỗ, ta đem sợ nhất nha sĩ Khương a lông viết thành một ưu tú nha sĩ.

Hắc hắc hắc, Tiểu Khương sinh nhật nhất định sẽ có rất nhiều lão sư phát sinh chúc, ta phảng phất đã thấy tiệc hướng ta chạy tới (ta đã ma quyền sát chưởng chuẩn bị biểu Bạch lão sư nhóm

Mọi người liền đem bản này vô não Tiểu Điềm văn coi như bữa ăn trước điểm tâm ngọt đi.

Cuối cùng, sớm chúc chúng ta ni sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Ngươi không cần muốn thế nào mới có thể làm càng tốt hơn , liền làm chính ngươi liền đầy đủ.

Ngươi đáng giá tốt nhất.

Trở lên, hi nhìn các ngươi thích rất ngọt bảy phần ngọt.


	418. Chapter 418

【 Dan Ung 】Space FM kéo dài thời hạn ngủ đông

Kéo dài thời hạn ngủ đông

by bảy phần ngọt

Khoa học tự nhiên ban thiên tài học thần X văn khoa ban giáo viên địa lý

17 tuổi X 24 tuổi

OOC dự cảnh

Chung cực nhàm chán dự cảnh

00.

Nếu như ngươi nhất định là ngày đông giá rét bên trong một giấc mộng,

Ta nguyện ý đem dài dằng dặc ngủ đông vô hạn kéo dài thời hạn.

01.

Nặn ra một viên hạt dẻ rang đường, nghe cháy đen xác ngoài bộc phát ra tiếng vang lanh lảnh.

Tại bên đường mua một con bốc hơi nóng khoai nướng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nắm ở lòng bàn tay sưởi ấm.

Đem đồ ăn bỏ vào ừng ực ừng ực nổi lên lửa trong nồi, kẹp lên một viên cuối cùng không nghe lời cá viên.

Sau đó chờ đợi tuyết đầu mùa sáng sớm, từng bước một tại không người thuần bạch sắc trên mặt tuyết lưu lại một loạt dấu chân.

Mỗi một kiện đủ để đánh bại rét lạnh việc nhỏ, đều là mùa đông nên có dáng vẻ.

02.

Hơi ấm chính thức dừng hết một ngày trước, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu có chút không nỡ.

Đi vào sau ba tháng, nhiệt độ không khí đột nhiên thăng, văn phòng ngoài cửa sổ viên kia cây liễu chẳng biết lúc nào mọc ra một vòng lục sắc chồi non, vẫn như cũ tản ra nhiệt độ hơi ấm để gian phòng bên trong biến đến mức dị thường khô ráo , liên đới lấy tâm tình của người ta đều trở nên ngột ngạt lại nôn nóng.

Giống như là bị ép đình chỉ ngủ đông, mở ra nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ đối mặt mới tinh thế giới xa lạ.

Những cái kia lấy nhiệt độ thấp vì lấy cớ, bị tạm thời gác lại lộn xộn nỗi lòng, giống như cũng tại từng cái làm tan, không chỗ có thể trốn lộ ra nguyên bản dáng vẻ, mùa đông bên trong hơi trì độn chết lặng đầu dây thần kinh cũng tại ngo ngoe muốn động, để người không thể không bị nắm kéo nhìn thẳng vào mỗi một tấc tuyết tan sau ẩm ướt thổ nhưỡng.

Tại kia phía trên, mới nhát gan cùng mới dũng khí đang cố gắng phá đất mà lên.

Chính thức cáo biệt mùa đông thời gian bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được, mình giống như hồ đã bắt đầu hoài niệm mùa đông, hoài niệm cần một cái ôm tới lấy ấm thời gian.

"Lão sư, đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Thất thần một lát, một hộp dâu tây sữa bò bị thả tại trước mặt, vang lên bên tai quen thuộc thanh tuyến.

Mỗi ngày tại cố định thời gian đưa tới dâu tây sữa bò , liên tiếp sờ lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ đều đã vô cùng quen thuộc.

Khương Daniel mỗi sáng sớm bảy điểm tới trường học, đem sữa bò thả ở phòng học máy sưởi bên trên, đợi đến lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa đưa đến văn phòng, vừa lúc là lão sư của hắn quen thuộc nhất nhiệt độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên ghế, vừa dễ dàng nhìn thẳng đến trước ngực hắn tính danh bài, trong lúc nhất thời có chút sững sờ, giống như là lầm bầm lầu bầu nhẹ nói.

"Daniel, mùa đông muốn đi qua."

"Làm sao vậy, lão sư không thích mùa xuân sao?"

Khương Daniel đem ống hút cắm vào hộp giấy, thậm chí đem ống hút phương hướng đều điều chỉnh đến chính đối Ung Thánh Hựu vị trí.

Nếu không phải người kia mặc chỉnh tề đồng phục, Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên sợ mình sẽ quên người trước mắt chỉ có mười bảy tuổi, bởi vì hắn thực tại là quá cẩn thận.

Rõ ràng so với mình muốn nhỏ hơn bảy tuổi, lại luôn có thể để cho hắn sinh ra một loại bị chiếu cố vấn, bị bảo vệ ảo giác.

Đầu mùa xuân giữa trưa ánh nắng đã có chút chướng mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời vấn đề mới vừa rồi, mà là đứng dậy kéo qua màn cửa, nặng nề màu xanh đậm sợi tổng hợp rất tốt ngăn trở ánh nắng, để trong phòng trong nháy mắt lâm vào một mảnh ảm đạm tối.

Đây là bọn hắn giữ kín không nói ra lãng mạn.

Mười bảy tuổi Khương Daniel, ngay cả cho ra hôn đều chở đầy thiếu niên sáng tỏ cùng sạch sẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu eo chống đỡ tại bệ cửa sổ, bị người cẩn thận bảo vệ.

Chóp mũi va nhau, răng môi kề nhau, liền hô hấp đều trở nên lưu luyến.

Khương Daniel tại hắn trên môi giống đang lưu luyến lề mề, thẳng đến kia phần tê dại ngứa dẫn hắn chủ động duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, mở ra một vòng mới quấn giao.

Tay vô ý rũ xuống một lát, chạm đến dưới bệ cửa sổ phương máy sưởi, nguyên bản hơi bỏng người nhiệt độ chính đang từ từ xói mòn, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng được xưng tụng là ấm áp, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc thần hai giây, ngược lại đi tìm Khương Daniel tay.

Trong lúc bối rối hơi có vẻ vội vàng động tác bại lộ bất an của hắn, Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu hồ loạn mạc tác tay, dẫn hắn vòng bên trên eo của mình.

Cực nóng hôn vẫn còn tiếp tục, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại khống chế không nổi thất thần.

Ngươi nhìn, mùa đông thật muốn đi qua.

Cũng liền mang ý nghĩa, để trốn rét lạnh làm mục đích dài dằng dặc ngủ đông, thật phải kết thúc.

Mùa đông bên trong, luôn luôn khát vọng được yêu.

Có lẽ chính là ra ngoài điểm kia khát vọng, để người biến đến mức dị thường mẫn cảm lại yếu ớt, mới có thể đi kết nạp mỗi một phần kiếm không dễ ôn nhu, giống như là động vật tại ngủ đông thời điểm, cuối cùng sẽ không tự chủ được tới gần nguồn nhiệt.

Dù là vượt qua an toàn giới tuyến, đỉnh lấy không biết phong hiểm, cũng không nỡ buông tay.

Mùa xuân bên trong, luôn luôn nỗi lòng phân loạn.

Có lẽ là vì ý đồ thoát khỏi kia phần rườm rà, hết thảy tất cả đều tại trắng trợn tuyên dương lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Mới tinh thổ nhưỡng bên trong, nhát gan cùng dũng khí tranh đoạt ánh nắng cùng trình độ, tiến hành một trận im ắng đọ sức.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút dao động.

Hắn thậm chí bắt đầu chất vấn, lúc trước làm ra cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ quyết định, trong đó có mấy phần xúc động, lại có mấy phần chắc chắn.

Hay là chỉ là ngủ đông bên trong một trận dù cho dài dòng, nhưng cũng cuối cùng sẽ tỉnh lại mộng.

Hắn quá đần, hắn không phải cái gì thiên tài, hắn không đáp lại được.

Chờ một chút đi.

Chờ xuân thiên thật đến, chờ đến lúc đó lại nghĩ đi.

03.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất biết Khương Daniel cái tên này, là tại hắn ngày đầu tiên nhập chức Z lớn trường trung học phụ thuộc thời điểm.

Dẫn hắn quen thuộc hoàn cảnh thầy chủ nhiệm tiện tay chỉ một chút lầu dạy học trước cột công cáo, phía trên dán lớp mười hai học kỳ mới chia lớp khảo thí phiếu điểm.

Nền đỏ chữ đen niên cấp lớn bảng, người nọ có tên chữ liền tại dễ thấy đỉnh cao nhất.

Bốn chữ danh tự vốn là dễ dàng bị chú ý tới, lại thêm tiếp cận max điểm vật lý thành tích, tổng điểm cùng phía sau thứ hai xa xa kéo ra chênh lệch, không cần nhiều hơn tưởng tượng liền biết cái tên này chủ nhân nhất định là ưu tú quá phận.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tiêu chuẩn sinh viên khoa văn, trung học lúc bởi vì vật lý cùng hóa học chịu không ít đau khổ, dù cho hiện tại đã trở thành lão sư, đại khái trong tiềm thức cũng vẫn là sẽ đối khoa học tự nhiên người tốt nổi lòng tôn kính, cho nên hắn lập tức ghi nhớ cái tên này.

Nhưng hắn không biết Khương Daniel là thế nào ghi nhớ mình.

Hắn dạy văn khoa ban một cùng Khương Daniel chỗ ở khoa học tự nhiên lớp chọn, phân lập tại hành lang hai đầu.

Hắn hiếm khi đi ngang qua khoa học tự nhiên lớp chọn, nhận biết học sinh cũng giới hạn trong mình mang hai cái văn khoa ban.

Thỉnh thoảng nghe đến trong văn phòng các lão sư nhấc lên khoa học tự nhiên thí nghiệm ban Khương Daniel, cũng luôn luôn không thể rời đi hai chữ mắt, "Thiên tài" cùng "Quái nhân" .

Hắn có chút hoang mang, nhưng lập tức biểu thị tán đồng, thiên tài nha, cuối cùng sẽ có chút khác hẳn với thường nhân địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới bắt đầu giáo sư kiếp sống, cũng bởi vì trường học thiếu giáo viên địa lý, được an bài đến lớp mười hai, nói không khẩn trương giả, nhưng lại thế nào khẩn trương cũng phải tại học sinh trước mặt giả trang ra một bộ không chút phí sức bộ dáng.

Văn phòng bên cạnh cũ phòng thí nghiệm, trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu bí mật.

Hắn sẽ ở nơi đó soạn bài, từng lần một nhỏ giọng tái diễn cần cùng học sinh nhấn mạnh tri thức điểm, tại khối kia cũ trên bảng đen nhiều lần luyện tập, quen thuộc phấn viết bút pháp, chỉ vì để cho mình xem ra càng có niềm tin.

Cũng chính là ở nơi đó, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel.

Là điển hình học sinh tốt bộ dáng, đồng phục áo sơmi cúc áo nhu thuận trừ đến phía trên nhất, tóc mái thuận theo thiếp tại trên trán, liền ngay cả thái dương đều tu bổ chỉnh tề vừa vặn.

Hắn bưng ngồi cạnh cửa sổ bàn thí nghiệm một bên, trên tay cầm lấy một quyển sách, bìa viết "Cả nước vật lý thi đấu đề tập" .

"Ung lão sư tốt."

Tiêu chuẩn chín mươi độ cúi đầu, lễ phép vừa vặn, không có thể bắt bẻ.

Ngồi dậy về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trước ngực hắn tính danh bài.

Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng lập tức điều chỉnh tốt biểu lộ, bày ra lão sư cùng trưởng bối tư thái, hướng trước mặt học sinh khẽ gật đầu.

"Lão sư, ta về sau có thể ở đây học tập sao, trong phòng học có chút nhao nhao."

Không biết vì cái gì, rõ ràng là hợp tình hợp lý câu nghi vấn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy trước mắt cái này học sinh mang cho hắn một loại không hiểu cảm giác áp bách, hắn tạm thời đem loại cảm giác này hiểu thành thiên tài tự mang khí tràng.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không có cự tuyệt, bởi vì hắn tìm không ra lý do cự tuyệt.

Hắn cũng không thể nói, không có ý tứ đồng học, ta là mới tới lão sư, cho lớp mười hai sinh lên khóa còn có chút khẩn trương, cần cá nhân không gian, mời ngươi lý giải một cái đi?

Tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, dù sao Khương Daniel mãi mãi cũng đang nghiên cứu vật lý đề, một bộ chuyên chú bộ dáng, căn bản sẽ không chú ý tới mình.

Một tới hai đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cũng quen thuộc bí mật của mình thế giới có một người khác tồn tại.

Vị kia trời mới quái nhân luôn luôn an tĩnh ngồi ở chỗ gần cửa sổ, cho người ta một loại cùng thế giới không hợp nhau cảm giác, đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cảm thấy hắn là cô độc.

Không biết là ra Vu lão sư đối học sinh quan tâm, hay là từ đối với cô đơn người tâm đau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có điểm nghĩ muốn tới gần hắn.

Từ vừa mới bắt đầu gặp mặt lúc gật đầu chào hỏi, càng về sau hơi có vẻ thân mật nhẹ chụp bả vai.

Liên xưng hô đều từ sinh sơ "Khương Daniel đồng học", giao qua tùy ý kêu ra miệng "Daniel", Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cũng có thể đem một chút mang theo trêu chọc ý vị tên hiệu thốt ra, tỷ như "Khương cao lãnh", "Vật lý cuồng ma", những này không biết là cái nào ban học sinh lên tên hiệu.

Nhưng những này đều không tính là gì, để Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình trở nên càng ngày càng kỳ quái nguyên nhân trực tiếp là, hắn phát phát hiện mình thậm chí muốn đem yêu nhất hạt dẻ rang đường cũng chia cho Khương Daniel ăn.

Hắn ăn cái gì thời điểm tổng là có chút chật vật, tỉ như hiện tại, một viên hạt dẻ nắm ở trong tay, làm sao đều không nghe lời nói , mặc hắn đổi lấy góc độ dùng sức đều không thể mở ra, liền kém buộc hắn tại học sinh của mình trước mặt dùng răng cắn mở.

"Lão sư đần quá."

Khương Daniel thấp giọng cười cười, híp mắt lại đến, cong thành một cái đáng yêu độ cong.

Hắn tiếp nhận trong tay người kia hạt dẻ, dễ dàng liền nặn ra cháy đen xác ngoài, bộc phát ra tiếng vang lanh lảnh, lộ ra bên trong sung mãn hoàn chỉnh hạt dẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đắm chìm tại "Cao lãnh thiên tài Khương Daniel cười lên giống như Samoyed a" trong nhận thức biết, vốn cho rằng Khương Daniel sẽ khoe khoang ở ngay trước mặt chính mình ăn hết, không nghĩ tới người kia lại là nắm tay mở ra tại trước mắt hắn, sau đó một mặt thành khẩn nhìn xem chính mình.

Hắn sững sờ một lát, đưa tay tiếp được Khương Daniel lòng bàn tay trung ương viên kia hạt dẻ.

Vừa ra lò hạt dẻ rang đường, ngọt lịm vừa mềm nhu, là thích hợp nhất mùa đông cảm giác.

Mười bảy tuổi Khương Daniel, thoạt nhìn là xa xôi lại lạnh lùng thiên tài, nhưng là chỉ cần dùng như vậy một chút xảo kình, liền có thể nhẹ nhõm lột ra hắn nhìn như cứng rắn xác ngoài, lộ ra bị bao khỏa ở mềm mại lại ôn hòa bên trong nhân bánh, dạng này người, ngoài ý muốn thích hợp mùa đông, thích hợp làm bạn, thích hợp Ung Thánh Hựu.

04.

Không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu, Khương Daniel cảm thấy thế giới này rất vô vị.

Tất cả mọi người nói hắn là nhất định đứng tại chỗ cao thiên tài, giống như trừ vật lý bên ngoài, không có cái gì khả năng hấp dẫn hắn đồ vật.

Chỉ có hắn biết, chỗ cao tầm mắt xác thực rất tốt, nhưng là, nhìn lâu cũng sẽ cảm thấy có chút không thú vị.

Khương Daniel không nghĩ khi đi học, liền sẽ chuồn ra phòng học, trong trường học tùy ý du đãng.

Lão sư sẽ không quản hắn, bởi vì biết vô luận Khương Daniel làm sao hồ nháo, lần sau nguyệt kiểm tra thứ nhất cũng vẫn là hắn, dứt khoát tùy hắn đi.

Thế là hắn nhìn thấy văn khoa ban mới tới giáo viên địa lý.

Dòng họ rất đặc biệt.

Người cũng rất đặc biệt.

Mới tới lão sư trẻ tuổi đứng trên bục giảng thời điểm sống lưng thẳng tắp, ngược lại cho người ta một loại cố tình làm cảm giác.

Quần áo trong nút thắt bị nghiêm túc trừ đến phía trên nhất, cổ áo lại không nghe lời nói nhếch lên đến, lộ ra bên gáy một nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Viết viết bảng thời điểm, hơi dài ống tay áo bị chủ nhân tùy ý cuốn lên đi, nhưng vẫn không thể nào trốn qua dính vào phấn viết tro vận mệnh.

Giảng đến khó đề thời điểm, xem rốt cục hạ học sinh lộ ra bừng tỉnh đại ngộ biểu lộ, vị này Ung lão sư sẽ còn không có ý tứ đẩy một chút trên sống mũi kính mắt, sau đó chóp mũi cũng bất hạnh dính vào phấn viết tro.

\- hắn đần quá a.

Khương Daniel đứng ở ngoài cửa, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng.

Nhưng là hắn rốt cục tại vật lý đề bên ngoài tìm được hấp dẫn mình đồ vật.

Hiển nhiên, Ung lão sư trái trên mặt chòm sao, còn có ẩn tàng tại trong áo sơ mi mỗi nốt ruồi nhỏ, so Schrödinger mèo, Einstein thuyết tương đối, Maxwell hệ phương trình càng thú vị, càng đáng giá thăm dò.

Về sau Khương Daniel lơ đãng phát hiện người kia trụ sở bí mật.

Thế là hắn xâm nhập hắn thế giới, lấy một loại nhìn như yên tĩnh vô tội, trên thực tế đương nhiên lại không cho cự tuyệt tư thái.

Khương Daniel rất thích cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chung sống một phòng, mặc dù hắn vật lý thi đấu đề cùng Ung Thánh Hựu địa lý giáo án hoàn toàn ở vào khác biệt vũ trụ thứ nguyên, nhưng loại này tự nhiên mà vậy lại không có can thiệp lẫn nhau trạng thái để hắn cảm giác đến mức dị thường thoải mái dễ chịu.

Mà lại hắn chậm rãi quan sát được Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhiều thói quen nhỏ, tại cái kia thiếu có người đi qua cũ trong phòng thí nghiệm, Ung lão sư không giống đứng trên bục giảng lúc như thế thẳng tắp tinh thần, ngược lại thích cuộn tròn tại cái bàn một góc, lúc mệt mỏi sẽ lấy xuống kính mắt, thuận thế nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ bù, ngồi dậy thời điểm thậm chí còn có thể duỗi người một cái.

Cực giống nuôi trong nhà mèo.

Dần dà, Khương Daniel ý thức được sự chú ý của mình hoàn toàn bị người kia đoạt đi, ngay cả trước mặt mở ra thi đấu đề đều trở nên đã không còn lực hấp dẫn, bản nháp trên giấy công thức chỉ viết một nửa, liền bị hoàn toàn không hề để tâm, chỉ vì Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người nhặt lên rơi xuống bút, đứng người lên thời điểm cái trán đụng vào góc bàn một tiếng kêu đau.

Hắn giả bộ vùi đầu đọc sách, đem không tự chủ được giương lên khóe miệng giấu đi.

\- hắn thật đần quá a.

Bất quá tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, người này đần, đã cùng đáng yêu vẽ lên ngang bằng.

Khương Daniel thậm chí phát phát hiện mình dần dần sinh ra càng nguy hiểm ý nghĩ.

Hắn rất muốn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc lơ đãng toát ra lười biếng, nhấm nháp hắn tận lực ngụy trang thành thục phía dưới vụng về.

Hắn thích xem ánh nắng đánh tại hắn gương mặt chòm sao bên trên, sợ hãi thán phục tại ban ngày cùng đêm tối hòa làm một thể cảm giác thần bí, thậm chí vì trên trán một chùm ngốc mao ngừng chân thật lâu.

Hắn thậm chí trưng cầu cho phép, xách cái ghế đến văn khoa ban phòng học nghe hắn lên lớp.

Hắn biết hắn Ung lão sư là cái ngay cả cự tuyệt cũng sẽ không đồ đần.

"Ung lão sư, ta có thể đi nghe ngươi khóa sao?"

"Ừm? Ngươi không phải sinh viên khoa học tự nhiên sao, tại sao lại muốn tới nghe địa lý khóa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không hiểu.

"Ta cảm thấy Ung lão sư địa lý khóa sẽ rất thú vị."

Khương Daniel lộ ra một cái tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười, lại một lần thành công để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không có bất kỳ cái gì lý do cự tuyệt cái này học sinh tốt, vô ý thức liền gật đầu.

"Kia quyết định như vậy, Ung lão sư, buổi chiều thấy."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu kịp phản ứng, Khương Daniel đã cất kỹ sách vở, lễ phép cùng hắn tạm biệt, sau đó rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hậu tri hậu giác mới phát hiện có chỗ nào không thích hợp , chờ một chút, hắn làm sao biết buổi chiều có mình địa lý khóa?

05.

Cũ trong phòng thí nghiệm không có hơi ấm, tiến vào sau mười hai tháng, trong phòng rét lạnh quá phận.

Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lấy thật dày áo lông, trong túi còn cất mấy cái ấm Bảo Bảo, theo thường lệ đi tới gian kia cũ phòng thí nghiệm thời điểm, Khương Daniel đã ngồi ở chỗ gần cửa sổ bên trên.

Người trẻ tuổi thật không sợ lạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ở trong lòng yên lặng nhả rãnh, vừa đi quá khứ đem nửa mở cửa sổ đóng lại, nhìn một chút kia trên thân người rõ ràng không đủ dày đặc đồng phục, từ trong túi xuất ra hai cái ấm Bảo Bảo đưa cho hắn.

"Tạ Tạ lão sư."

Khương Daniel đưa tay tiếp nhận, cùng đầu ngón tay của hắn trong lúc vô tình va nhau.

"Ung lão sư, tay của ngươi thật mát."

Hắn thuận thế chụp lên một cái tay khác, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay toàn bộ bao trùm.

Đột nhiên ấm áp để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không kịp chuẩn bị, tay của người kia cùng hắn luôn luôn hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay hình thành tươi sáng tương phản, nhất thời lại ngốc tại chỗ, mặc cho Khương Daniel cầm mình tay.

Thật là quái, rõ ràng mặc ít như thế, tay còn như thế nóng.

Chẳng lẽ là thiên tài hấp thu vũ trụ nổ lớn sinh ra nhiệt lượng?

Thẳng đến không rời đầu ý nghĩ biến mất, Ung Thánh Hựu mới rốt cục ý thức được đây là hơn một cái mập mờ động tác, mà lại đối phương hay là học sinh của mình, hắn bỗng nhiên rút mở tay, không từ ở ho khan một tiếng.

"Khục, cái kia, ta trước đi học."

Ung Thánh Hựu bước nhanh thoát đi, ý đồ dùng tay cho không tự giác mặt đỏ lên gò má hạ nhiệt độ.

Khương Daniel xé mở ấm Bảo Bảo đóng gói, đem kia phiến nho nhỏ, chính đang từ từ phát nhiệt đồ vật thiếp tại lòng bàn tay.

Thể chất của hắn rất tốt, dù cho tại mùa đông trong lòng bàn tay cũng luôn luôn nóng, không cần cái này giữ ấm đồ vật.

Nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy, trong lòng bàn tay cái này mai nho nhỏ nguồn nhiệt, phát ra nhiệt lượng là cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể mình không giống, là hắn cần thiết, đại biểu cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ.

Mọi người nói Khương Daniel là thiên tài, là bị trí tuệ chi thần chiếu cố tiểu hài.

Nhưng chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, hắn chỉ là trong vũ trụ cô độc kẻ lưu lạc, một lần lại một lần thử nghiệm kêu gọi chung quanh vô số viên hành tinh, lại không chiếm được một câu trả lời, cho dù là tiếng vang đều không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm.

Thế là hắn lựa chọn đi yêu rộng lớn hơn đồ vật, tỉ như thiên thể vũ trụ bí mật, tỉ như thời gian không gian tương đối.

Rốt cục có một ngày, một ngôi sao, a không, là ba viên tinh, lấy vụng về vô cùng tư thái xuất hiện, mang theo nhân gian ồn ào náo động cùng khói lửa, để màu trắng mùa đông đều nhiễm lên ấm áp, phảng phất là hắn một mực chờ đợi, mênh mông trong tinh hà cái kia tiếng vang.

Hắn giống như là rời rạc tại thời không bên trong mộng lữ nhân, tìm được đau khổ tìm kiếm an tâm thổ nhưỡng, thế là không kịp chờ đợi muốn hạ xuống, nghĩ cho linh hồn của mình một cái thuộc về, muốn đem dài dằng dặc lữ trình bên trong một mình chứng kiến qua vũ trụ lãng mạn, tinh Hà óng ánh, hết thảy giao phó ra ngoài.

Nếu như cái này nhất định là một trận có mất có được mạo hiểm, hắn nguyện ý đi thử một lần.

Đây là Khương Daniel tuần này lần thứ ba xuất hiện tại văn khoa ban phòng học.

Không đợi các nữ sinh ánh mắt tò mò từ trên người hắn dời, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ôm một xấp bài thi đi đến, gây nên trong phòng học một mảnh không ngừng kêu khổ thanh âm.

Phát hạ đến bài thi bên trên in thủ công họa thế giới địa đồ.

Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng đến Ung Thánh Hựu kiên nhẫn vẽ dáng vẻ, tu bổ bằng phẳng móng tay lộ ra màu hồng nhạt, ép tại tờ giấy màu trắng bên trên, một cái tay khác cầm bút chì, đệm ở phía dưới một bên nhất định còn sẽ cọ bên trên màu đen xám vết tích.

Vẽ ra ngũ đại châu hình dáng không hài lòng lúc, người kia còn sẽ lộ ra ảo não biểu lộ.

Khương Daniel phân thần một lát, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới trước mặt mình.

Hắn cúi người xích lại gần, dùng chỉ có hai người có thể nghe được thanh âm nói.

"Văn khoa ban khóa trước nhỏ đo, ngươi có thể không cần giao."

Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu, sau đó còn tiếp tục cúi đầu xuống nghiêm túc nhìn bài thi.

Phía trên cái thứ nhất đề mục là:

Tại hạ đồ trúng thầu ra chủ yếu hàn lưu và dòng nước ấm.

Khoa học tự nhiên thiên tài Khương Daniel hiển nhiên không cách nào giải đáp hiểu biết địa lý.

Bất quá hắn chỉ là do dự một chút, liền tại Thái Bình Dương trung ương, vẽ xuống ba sao, sau đó đem bọn chúng hợp thành chòm sao dáng vẻ.

Ở bên cạnh ghi rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu dòng nước ấm.

Thậm chí còn tri kỷ ở phía sau thêm vào dấu móc, viết lên chú thích ——(Ung lão sư tay mặc dù thật lạnh, nhưng lão sư với ta mà nói chính là dòng nước ấm tồn tại).

06.

Khương Daniel thổ lộ tới không hề có điềm báo trước.

Đông chí một ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu tránh đi nghỉ giữa khóa người lưu lượng lớn đoạn thời gian, lén lút từ trường học cửa sau cầm giao hàng.

Vừa mới tiến vào cũ phòng thí nghiệm chuẩn bị hưởng thụ hắn đông chí thiết yếu sủi cảo, hộp cơm cái nắp vừa xốc lên một nửa, sau lưng một cái thanh âm quen thuộc vang lên, dọa đến hắn kém chút không có đem sủi cảo đổ nhào.

"Ung lão sư tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đứng tại cửa ra vào, trong tay hay là kia bản vật lý thi đấu đề.

"Ngươi hù chết ta, cũng đừng làm cho các lão sư khác biết ta ăn vụng giao hàng, không phải bọn hắn lại nên nói ta không có làm lão sư dáng vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp một cái sủi cảo đưa vào miệng bên trong, quai hàm nâng lên đến, một bên mơ hồ không rõ nói chuyện, một bên đem đũa đưa cho Khương Daniel.

"Ầy, ngươi cũng nếm thử, thịt dê nhân bánh, siêu ngon."

Khương Daniel chậm chạp không có tiếp nhận kia đôi đũa, cũng không phải cái gì nhăn nhó nguyên nhân, chỉ là bởi vì hắn không thích ăn sủi cảo, cũng không thích thịt dê hương vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn không có phản ứng, coi là Khương Daniel là để ý đũa là mình vừa mới đã dùng qua, lại từ giao hàng trong túi xuất ra một đôi mới đũa, trực tiếp kẹp lên một cái sủi cảo đưa đến người kia bên miệng.

"Đông chí không ăn sủi cảo sẽ đông lạnh lỗ tai."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cố chấp dáng vẻ, không nỡ phá hư trong mắt của hắn mong đợi ánh sáng, cũng không do dự nữa, há mồm cắn con kia sủi cảo.

"Ăn ngon không?"

Đối đầu người kia ánh mắt mong chờ, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy, giống như thịt dê sủi cảo hương vị, cũng không như trong tưởng tượng hỏng bét.

"Ăn thật ngon."

Cũng không phải là trái lương tâm đáp án, cũng không phải miễn cưỡng mình chỉ vì để cho Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ, hắn là thật cảm thấy, tại đông chí dạng này thời gian bên trong, có người dẫn hắn đi thể nghiệm nguyên bản cũng không thèm để ý ngày lễ nghi thức cảm giác, là thật rất tốt.

Quan trọng hơn chính là, người kia vừa lúc là Ung Thánh Hựu, liền thật không thể tốt hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu quang cố lấy vùi đầu ăn sủi cảo, lại không hiểu cảm giác được có một đạo nóng rực ánh mắt trên người mình băn khoăn, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến cái bàn đối diện vốn nên chuyên chú vào vật lý đề Khương Daniel, giờ phút này lại không chút nào che giấu nhìn xem chính mình.

"Ngươi lão nhìn ta làm gì? Ta so Newton cùng Einstein còn tốt nhìn?"

Bị người trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm ăn cơm cảm giác để Ung Thánh Hựu rất là khó chịu, liền ngay cả đơn giản nhất kẹp lên sủi cảo động tác đều trở nên rất cứng đờ.

"Ừm, lão sư so với bọn hắn cũng đẹp, mà lại ăn cơm bộ dáng rất đáng yêu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn muốn lấy cười mình tướng ăn, làm bộ muốn nâng tay lên bên trên đũa, nhưng người kia câu nói tiếp theo lại làm cho hắn một nháy mắt không biết nên làm phản ứng gì, nửa nâng tay lên cánh tay dừng lại ở giữa không trung, bị chủ nhân hơi có vẻ cứng đờ thu hồi đi.

"Nghe nói chỉ cần nhìn xem thích người ăn cơm, dù là mình không ăn đều sẽ rất thỏa mãn."

Xảy ra bất ngờ lời tâm tình thế công để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút loạn trận cước, hắn sững sờ một lát, lập tức kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel nhất định là đang nói đùa, điều chỉnh tốt biểu lộ về sau, làm bộ rất tự nhiên tiếp lấy người kia lời nói trêu chọc.

"Nguyên lai thiên tài Khương Daniel còn có như thế một mặt a, lớp chúng ta những cái kia suốt ngày trộm xem ngươi nữ sinh biết chẳng phải là muốn điên mất."

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận là cái này trò đùa còn được cho tự nhiên, lại đối đầu Khương Daniel tràn ngập nghiêm túc con mắt, hắn lập tức cảm thấy bầu không khí xấu hổ vô cùng, dời ánh mắt, ngược lại thu thập vừa mới ăn xong giao hàng.

Khương Daniel không biết rõ lắm nên như thế nào giấu kỹ đối một người thích, tất cả dù cho biết giờ phút này cũng không phải là thích hợp thổ lộ thời gian, cũng vẫn là nói ra một mực lời muốn nói.

"Lão sư, ta không muốn làm thiên tài."

Hắn nhìn lấy người trước mặt kinh ngạc biểu lộ, trực tiếp tiến lên một bước bắt lấy tay của người kia, Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp phản ứng, trong lúc bối rối, nguyên bản cầm trên tay đũa rơi xuống đất.

"Ta biết làm thiên tài nhất định rất mệt mỏi đi, kia Daniel chỉ muốn làm cái phổ phổ thông thông người sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ẩn ẩn suy đoán Khương Daniel là nghĩ ám chỉ cái gì, nhưng vẫn là cố gắng khống chế nét mặt của mình, làm ra một bộ tri tâm lão sư bộ dáng, đưa tay sửa sang người kia thuận theo tóc mái.

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, mở miệng lần nữa.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta muốn làm bạn trai ngươi."

"Daniel, hôm nay là đông chí, cách ngày Cá tháng Tư còn có thật lâu đâu."

Nhìn qua tại tỉnh táo phân tích người lại là âm thầm nắm chặt nắm đấm, móng tay có chút khảm tiến lòng bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tại dùng cảm giác đau nhắc nhở lấy mình, người trước mặt là học sinh của hắn, là một cái mười bảy tuổi học sinh cấp ba.

"Lão sư, ta là nghiêm túc, ta thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel không tránh né chút nào, thậm chí càng thêm rút ngắn hai người khoảng cách.

"Lý do đâu?"

Khoảng cách như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy theo Khương Daniel mở miệng mà mờ mịt trong không khí sương mù, còn tiếp tục như vậy, hắn lập tức liền muốn khống chế không nổi nét mặt của mình.

"Bởi vì ta cảm thấy lão sư thái đần, ta rất thích."

Rõ ràng không phải cái gì khiến người tâm động lý do, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đáy mắt có một tia không dễ dàng phát giác thâm tình, để bầu không khí trở nên mập mờ không rõ.

Hắn chỉ muốn chạy trốn.

Buổi chiều khó được không có lớp, Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngồi ở trong phòng làm việc, trước mặt chất đống buổi sáng thu đi lên luyện tập sách, đỏ bút rõ ràng bị hắn cầm trên tay, ngòi bút lại là hướng lên trên, theo trong lúc vô tình đưa tay chỉnh lý quần áo động tác, tại bạch cổ áo sơ mi bên trên vạch ra một đạo dễ thấy vết đỏ, quần áo chủ nhân lại không chút nào tự biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngẩn người.

Nửa ngày, hắn xuất ra tấm kia bị cẩn thận thu vào trong ngăn kéo nhỏ khảo thí quyển.

Góc trên bên phải viết Khương Daniel danh tự cùng học hào.

Thái Bình Dương ở giữa điểm xuyết lấy ba sao.

Còn có bị đánh dấu vì "Ung Thánh Hựu" dòng nước ấm.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tấm kia bài thi gãy một khung máy bay giấy.

Dùng móng tay ép ra nếp gấp, nhiều lần xác định nó rắn chắc trình độ.

Tiêu chuẩn sinh viên khoa văn Ung Thánh Hựu không có học qua thụ lực phân tích, sẽ không tính trình độ cùng dọc theo phương hướng tăng tốc độ, cũng đoán không ra máy bay giấy phi hành quỹ tích là thẳng tắp hay là đường vòng cung.

Đại khái là ra ngoài những này không biết, hắn muốn cùng mình đánh cược.

Nếu như bộ này máy bay giấy có thể rơi dưới lầu bồn hoa bên trong, công bằng, tinh chuẩn vô cùng, như vậy liền cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ đi.

Nếu như vậy xác suất nhỏ sự kiện cũng có thể phát sinh, hắn liền có lý do an ủi mình, có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa khả năng cũng không như trong tưởng tượng như vậy nhỏ bé.

Hắn mở cửa sổ ra, giống khi còn bé thường xuyên làm như thế, đối máy bay giấy đầu a một hơi, sau đó dụng lực ném ra đi.

Máy bay giấy trong gió lung la lung lay, rất nhanh biến mất tại trong tầm mắt, không biết là có hay không đến mục đích.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ nhìn xuống, bồn hoa bên trong vẫn còn tồn tại lấy bên trên một trận tuyết lưu lại màu trắng vết tích, nhìn từ đằng xa đi lên chỉ là hoàn toàn mơ hồ hình dáng, không cách nào phân biệt ra phải chăng có một khung máy bay giấy vừa lúc ở đây hạ xuống.

Hắn cảm giác mình giống phim truyền hình bên trong dáng vẻ kệch cỡm nhân vật nữ chính, muốn một lần một lần đếm lấy hoa hồng cánh hoa, mới có thể xác nhận lòng của mình, là muốn thỏa thích ôm nàng nhân vật nam chính, hay là như vậy xa xa ngóng nhìn.

Tháng mười hai gió lạnh thổi vào, lôi cuốn lấy một mảnh khô cạn lá ngô đồng hạ xuống tại trên bệ cửa sổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy kia phiến vốn là vô ý xâm nhập lá cây, đầu ngón tay là một mảnh lạnh buốt xúc cảm.

Hắn không có tồn tại nhớ tới ngày ấy, hắn coi là Khương Daniel sẽ lạnh, cho nên muốn đem ấm Bảo Bảo phân cho hắn, nhưng người kia lại đột nhiên cầm tay của hắn.

Sau đó lại không chỉ là nhẹ nắm, mà là đem tay của hắn toàn bộ bao trùm, giống như là muốn không giữ lại chút nào truyền lại nhiệt độ.

Từ gió mùa quét hình thành gió hải lưu, tại mùa đông Thái Bình Dương chiếm cứ một phương thiên địa, từ thấp vĩ độ hướng chảy cao vĩ độ, ven đường ấm áp mỗi một cái chưa đóng băng bến cảng, mỗi một phiến dần vào băng kỳ hải vực.

Nhưng đây không phải Ung Thánh Hựu dòng nước ấm, mà là tên là Khương Daniel nguồn nhiệt phong bạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên không muốn đi xác nhận bộ kia máy bay giấy hạ xuống vị trí.

Bởi vì hắn đã có đáp án.

Chính vào tan học thời gian, trong hành lang tràn ngập lui tới tiếng bước chân, các loại thanh tuyến hỗn hợp cùng một chỗ tiếng nói chuyện.

Cuối hành lang gian kia lâu dài bị người coi nhẹ cũ trong phòng thí nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo ý cười hỏi ra một cái nghe không rời đầu vấn đề.

"Khương Daniel đồng học, ngươi biết hôm nay là ngày gì không?"

Đối diện học sinh cấp ba không rõ nội tình, có chút do dự cho ra hắn có thể nghĩ tới duy nhất đáp án.

"Hôm nay là... Ngày 22 tháng 12, là đông chí."

"Tại đông chí một ngày này, mặt trời bắn thẳng đến đường hồi quy nam, Bắc bán cầu đêm tối dài nhất, ban ngày ngắn nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu tái diễn mình không thể quen thuộc hơn được, địa lý trên sách học tiêu chuẩn đáp án.

Bất quá, địa lý cũng tốt, vật lý cũng tốt, không có có người nói qua đáp án chính xác chỉ cho phép có một cái.

Cho nên hắn tiếp tục hướng xuống bổ sung đáp án.

"Những này mặc dù là tiêu chuẩn đáp án, nhưng lại đều râu ria, trọng yếu nhất chính là, ngày 22 tháng 12, là Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định trở thành Khương Daniel bạn trai thời gian."

Ý đồ nắm chặt một khung cuối cùng rồi sẽ vỡ vụn máy bay giấy là khó xử lại ngu dốt hành vi.

Nhưng nếu như thử đi thả, mặc nó một mình đối kháng phong hòa mưa, hưởng qua lang thang cùng mê thất, có lẽ nó sẽ tại thích hợp thời gian, công bằng hạ xuống tại thích hợp địa điểm.

Mùa đông năm nay quá lạnh, ai sẽ cam lòng cự tuyệt một phần chân thành ấm áp đâu.

Bị trước mặt học sinh cấp ba ôm vào trong ngực thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình một cái nghe coi như có thể lý do.

07.

Trung tuần tháng ba, Khương Daniel đi tham gia cả nước vật lý thi đấu tập huấn, cũng liền mang ý nghĩa Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ có hai tuần lễ thời gian không gặp được hắn.

Hai tuần lễ, đầy đủ từ vào đông chưa tan hết rét lạnh thừa số bên trong toàn thân trở ra, ngược lại nghênh đón mới tinh mùa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình sẽ nghĩ rõ ràng, vô luận tiến hay lùi, chí ít có thể hạ một quyết tâm.

Nhưng hắn chỉ là càng ngày càng loạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực biết đến, Khương Daniel quá thông minh.

Nhưng không có người nói cho hắn, thiên tài đặc chất trừ thông minh bên ngoài, còn bao gồm giảo hoạt.

Hắn đột nhiên minh bạch Khương Daniel thổ lộ lúc nói câu nói kia, bởi vì ta cảm thấy ngươi rất đần, cho nên ta rất thích.

Hắn là rất đần.

Mà đồ đần nhất định tại thiên tài bày trong mê cung đầu óc choáng váng, ý đồ tìm lối ra nhưng vẫn là lần lượt nguyên địa đảo quanh.

Tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, dù cho mình là trưởng bối, là lão sư, là so hắn muốn ra đời sớm bảy năm người, cũng vẫn là sẽ bị hắn dễ như trở bàn tay xem thấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho là mình không có biểu hiện ra cái gì không thích hợp, cho là mình điểm kia chần chờ cùng lùi bước bị nấp rất kỹ.

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel đi tập huấn một ngày trước, không chút lưu tình đánh vỡ hắn tự cho là hoàn mỹ ngụy trang.

"Lão sư muốn cùng ta chia tay sao?"

Khương Daniel ngữ khí rất bình tĩnh, biểu lộ cũng không có bất kỳ biến hóa nào, giống là đang nói cái gì râu ria việc vặt.

Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cái này đặt câu hỏi mà trở tay không kịp.

"Ta... Ta không xác định."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói không nên lời, hắn không có tư cách phủ định, càng không dũng khí khẳng định.

"Lão sư, ngươi nghe nói qua Heisenberg sự không chắc chắn nguyên lý sao?"

"Cái này lý luận nói là, ngươi không có khả năng đồng thời biết một cái hạt vị trí cùng tốc độ của nó, bởi vì lượng tử thế giới không phải cụ thể."

"Ngươi nói những này, ta đều nghe không hiểu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, hắn không hiểu cái gì là lượng tử thế giới, hắn chỉ là càng phát giác, hắn cùng Khương Daniel thế giới kém mấy cái chiều không gian.

Tựa như vật lý cùng địa lý, học sinh cùng lão sư, thiên tài cùng đồ ngốc, đem bọn hắn cưỡng ép lấy gặp nhau, đại khái chỉ có thể đạt được không xác định đáp án, không có thu liễm giải.

"Ta không biết lão sư là đang sợ cái gì, nhưng là, nếu như lão sư là cảm giác cho chúng ta cùng một chỗ không có tương lai, cảm thấy không xác định nhân tố nhiều lắm, có thể chờ một chút ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trên mặt xuất hiện vẻ mặt như thế.

Có chút cháy bỏng, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò cùng thỉnh cầu.

Hắn cuối cùng cũng vẫn không trả lời, nhưng cũng không có ngăn cản Khương Daniel tiến lên một bước đem hắn ôm động tác.

Khương Daniel động tác hiếm thấy cường thế, thậm chí là dùng khí lực đem Ung Thánh Hựu cố định trong ngực mình.

Dù vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là tại động tác như vậy bên trong cảm nhận được ôn nhu, hắn nghe được người kia đồng phục thượng thanh mới sạch sẽ hương vị, cơ hồ trong nháy mắt liền từ bỏ chống lại mặc cho mình trầm luân xuống dưới.

Ôm kết thúc trước một giây, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Daniel ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói.

"Lão sư, ngươi biết không, ngươi không có khả năng đồng thời tính toán ra hiện tại cùng tương lai tiêu chuẩn đáp án."

Khương Daniel không ở trường học ngày thứ ba, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu cảm thấy, mình bị dẫn vào Khương Daniel bày trong mê cung.

Hắn nói để cho mình chờ hắn, nhưng không có nói chờ đợi kỳ hạn là bao lâu.

Người kia căn bản chính là quá giảo hoạt, hắn thông minh như vậy, nhất định đoán được, hắn biết mình nhất định sẽ tại không có hắn hai tuần lễ bên trong dao động.

Hồi ức mê cung luôn luôn làm cho lòng người bên trong mỏi nhừ cảm thấy chát.

Mỗi cái chỗ rẽ đều sẽ xuất hiện dao động hắn lý do, mà hắn căn bản bất lực kháng cự.

Đứng trên bục giảng giảng bài thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức nhìn về phía người kia thường chỗ ngồi, không có thu được quen thuộc nhìn lại, trong lòng lại có chút vắng vẻ.

Một người ngồi tại cũ thí nghiệm bên trong, mới ý thức tới căn phòng này thì ra là thế vắng vẻ cùng yên tĩnh, liền hô hấp thanh âm đều là nặng nề.

Lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa tổng sẽ cảm thấy thiếu chút cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết bị thật sâu nhớ vì quen thuộc, đến tột cùng là kia hộp đúng giờ xuất hiện dâu tây sữa bò, hay là người kia hôn cùng ôm.

Hắn nghĩ, hắn hay là quá tham lam.

Hắn trầm luân tại hiện tại, dù cho biết cùng học sinh của mình yêu đương là sai, là vi phạm nguyên tắc, là không bị thế tục cho phép, cũng vẫn là lòng tham muốn lưu lại mùa đông, lòng tham muốn lưu tại Khương Daniel bên người.

Nhưng hắn đồng thời cũng nghĩ đến tương lai, lo lắng lấy đã không cách nào trốn tránh đầu mùa xuân, sợ hãi cuối cùng sẽ tới hạ cùng thu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không có thể hiểu được Heisenberg sự không chắc chắn, nhưng hắn biết, tiếp tục như vậy xuống dưới, là không sẽ có được đáp án.

08.

Xuân phân một ngày này, nhiệt độ chợt hạ, xen lẫn cũng không thoải mái ngược lại có chút hàn ý giọt mưa, cũng làm cho người sinh ra một loại còn tại mùa đông ảo giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu ổ đang giáo sư trong túc xá, không yên lòng phê chữa lấy nguyệt kiểm tra địa lý bài thi, cảm giác được có chút lạnh, lật ra một kiện vừa mới thu lại dày áo len mặc vào, dày đặc xúc cảm cùng dần dần làm sâu sắc ấm áp, vậy mà để hắn không hiểu có loại an tâm cảm giác.

Mùa đông thật tốt.

Hắn lại bắt đầu tưởng niệm mùa đông.

Càng chuẩn xác mà nói, hắn lại bắt đầu tưởng niệm tại mùa đông bên trong cùng Khương Daniel yêu đương cảm giác.

Cùng Khương Daniel tại cũ trong phòng thí nghiệm tranh tài ai lột ra đến hạt dẻ rang đường càng hoàn chỉnh, nghỉ trưa thời điểm tránh trong phòng làm việc kéo lên màn cửa vụng trộm hôn, đứng trên bục giảng cùng ngồi tại nhất hàng sau hắn trao đổi ăn ý ánh mắt.

Thậm chí cố ý quên mất thân phận lão sư, mượn sưởi ấm tên Nghĩa hướng người kia đòi hỏi cái này đến cái khác ôm.

Mỗi một tấc ngọt ngào đều là trong ngày mùa đông khó được ấm áp, không quan hệ ngày mai, không nói tới hạ cái mùa xuân.

Thẳng đưa tới tay đỏ bút trong lúc vô tình đang thử cuốn lên vẽ lên một đạo vết tích, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Hắn không cách nào khắc chế nghĩ đến, tựa như là ngày mai đi, ngày mai Khương Daniel liền kết thúc tập huấn về trường học lên lớp.

Sau đó lại chất hỏi mình tại sao phải dùng "Giống như" cái từ này, rõ ràng mỗi ngày đếm lấy thời gian, từng lần một xác nhận lấy ngày.

Khương Daniel hiện tại đang làm gì đấy?

Nhất định đang nghỉ ngơi đi, tập huấn nhất định rất mệt mỏi đi.

Hắn một mực đau lòng nhất, được xưng thiên tài hài tử.

Nhịn không được bị hấp dẫn, nhịn không được tới gần, nhịn không được giao phó thực tình.

Điện thoại di động chấn động đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ lung tung.

Là một cái tin nhắn ngắn, phát kiện người là hắn đắng chát lại ngọt ngào nỗi lòng đầu nguồn, Khương Daniel.

\- lão sư, ta tại ngươi dưới lầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ chỉ dùng một giây để tiêu hóa cái tin tức này, thân thể phản ứng đã vượt mức quy định tại đại não tiếp nhận tốc độ, hắn thậm chí ngay cả bên ngoài bao cũng không kịp mặc, càng quên xác nhận bên ngoài là không còn rơi xuống không nhỏ mưa.

Đợi đến hắn rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, đã đứng tại lầu trọ trước.

Cái này tựa hồ là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất ở trường học bên ngoài phương diện đối diện nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel không có mặc đồng phục, Ung Thánh Hựu không có ra vẻ thành thục mặc áo sơ mi trắng phối hợp quần tây dài đen.

Hai người đứng đang giáo sư chung cư đơn nguyên ngoài cửa, ai cũng không có trước mở miệng nói chuyện, trong lúc nhất thời trầm mặc ngược lại trêu đến đỉnh đầu đèn điều khiển bằng âm thanh trước một bước dập tắt.

"Mặc dù ngày mai liền về trường học lên lớp, nhưng là ta vẫn là nghĩ hôm nay liền gặp được ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng mở miệng, nhưng không có bước kế tiếp động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho rằng Khương Daniel sẽ vội vàng hỏi thăm một đáp án, hoặc là dùng chặt chẽ không có khe hở ôm ngăn chặn hắn tích lũy cảm xúc, nhưng là người kia không có, ngay cả biểu lộ đều cùng là cùng thường ngày không có sai biệt bình tĩnh.

Bọn hắn đứng tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ đối mặt, đèn điều khiển bằng âm thanh sáng lại diệt, giống như cũng đang thử thăm dò cái này kỳ quái không khí.

Tựa hồ là Khương Daniel trước một bước dời ánh mắt, hắn đưa tay sửa sang Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai rủ xuống toái phát, sau đó hơi có vẻ vụng về ôm hắn, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vạch qua hắn hồ điệp xương, thậm chí ngay cả bả vai đều không có kề sát liền buông ra.

"Lão sư, ngày mai gặp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới tập huấn trước cái kia ôm, vội vàng vừa nóng liệt, so sánh dưới, cái này ôm thực tại là quá nhu hòa cùng cẩn thận, giống là đối đãi cái gì đồ dễ bể đồng dạng, vậy mà để hắn tự dưng sinh ra một chút không cam tâm tới.

Chẳng lẽ hai tuần lễ thời gian sẽ để cho người quên nên như thế nào ôm sao?

Có một câu giống như nói như thế, tại tất cả không thể không đoán được tạm biệt bên trong, ta thích nhất, ngày mai gặp lại.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn tiếp nhận câu kia ngày mai gặp lại.

Khương Daniel thái độ làm cho hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi, giữa bọn hắn đang trốn tránh người đến tột cùng là ai.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel bung dù bóng lưng tại màn mưa bên trong trở nên mơ hồ, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới ngày đó, hắn đi ngang qua cái kia thông cáo bài, tại lít nha lít nhít thành tích trên bảng danh sách lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel cái tên này.

Rõ ràng không có quan hệ gì với hắn, lại ở trong lòng mặc niệm mấy lần, giống như là sợ mình sẽ quên mất đồng dạng.

Nếu như khi đó liền có thể tiên đoán được, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày sau nhất định sẽ thua với cái tên này chủ nhân, đại giới là một trận chậm chạp không muốn tỉnh lại ngủ đông, hắn nhất định sẽ lựa chọn đường vòng, tại cố sự chưa lúc bắt đầu liền đem cái tên này từ sinh mệnh bên trong vạch tới.

Thế nhưng là hiện tại, không kịp.

Hắn sớm đã bỏ lỡ chuyển biến giao lộ, kia con đường tiếp theo cũng chỉ có thể khư khư cố chấp.

Dù là tại dạng này tranh đấu bên trong hắn nhất định là bên thua, cũng cam tâm tình nguyện.

"Chờ một chút!"

Ung Thánh Hựu xông vào màn mưa bên trong, tóc mái bị hạt mưa không lưu tình chút nào ướt nhẹp, nước đọng tóe lên đến thấm ướt hắn ống quần, hắn giống như là tìm kiếm che chở lữ nhân, toại nguyện trốn vào Khương Daniel dù hạ.

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên bị động tác của hắn hù đến, trong tay dù không tự giác hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên này nghiêng, thẳng đến bả vai bị tinh mịn hạt mưa thấm ướt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần một bước, giương mắt nhìn chăm chú lên hắn.

"Ngươi không có khác muốn nói?"

Một lát dừng lại qua đi, Khương Daniel hay là ngữ khí bình tĩnh mở miệng.

"Không có, cũng chỉ là muốn gặp một lần lão sư."

"Nhưng là ta có muốn nói lời, ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ."

Hắn giống như là muốn tụ lực vô ý thức nắm chặt nắm đấm, liên thủ tâm đều tại có chút xuất mồ hôi.

"Ta không muốn cùng ngươi chia tay, ta không muốn cùng ngươi chia tay."

Không biết là sợ mình sẽ lại một lần nữa do dự, hay là sợ cách tiếng mưa rơi, Khương Daniel sẽ nghe không rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí đem câu nói này lặp lại hai lần, trong giọng nói đều mang theo vài phần hung dữ ý vị, ý đồ đem cơn mưa xuân này bên trong còn sót lại lấy nhu nhược, cùng nhau bóp chết rơi.

Khương Daniel đưa tay chạm đến người kia ướt sũng sợi tóc, sau đó lại một lần ôm hắn, đi theo tâm tình của mình nắm chặt ôm ấp, khóa lại muốn lưu người ở.

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được người kia ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói một câu nói, mỗi chữ mỗi câu, chắc chắn hữu lực.

"Tốt, chúng ta không biệt ly."

Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động ôm qua cổ của hắn, đem mình hơi lạnh môi dán đi lên, giống như là muốn hấp thu nhiệt độ vội vàng lề mề cùng mút vào.

Một giây sau quyền chủ động bị ép giao ra, bị người cạy mở hàm răng, ôm lấy đầu lưỡi hôn sâu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng tức giận bất bình oán giận, mình thực tại là quá thất bại, tại Khương Daniel trước mặt hắn vĩnh viễn là bên thua, liền liên tiếp hôn thời điểm đều là.

Nhưng hắn lại lại không cách nào ức chế, trầm luân tại cái này ngọt ngào bên trong mang theo chua xót hôn.

Mưa rơi yếu dần, đem ngày xuân khí tức lan tràn ra.

Mỗi người đều có lý do tin tưởng, kế tiếp mùa sẽ thu hoạch càng nhiều yêu thương cùng ôn nhu, cho nên đừng nhiều hơn suy nghĩ, một mực đi về phía trước đi.

Có quan hệ tình yêu đạo nan đề này sự không chắc chắn nhiều lắm, tỉ như đã không cách nào cải biến thân phận cùng tuổi tác, lại tỉ như ngẫu nhiên chen chân khiếp đảm cùng do dự.

Đồ đần không đáp lại được, thiên tài cũng chưa chắc có thể đưa ra thích hợp nhất đáp án.

Nhưng là hai người cộng lại, có lẽ, khả năng, nói không chừng, liền có thể dễ như trở bàn tay đem nó công phá.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu còn không muốn buông tha bất luận một loại nào khả năng.

Hắn đã lưu không được mùa đông, nhưng hắn vẫn có thể lựa chọn lưu lại tại mùa đông bên trong cho mình ấm áp người, nhìn qua còn lại mùa, sau đó cùng nhau chờ đợi hạ cái mùa đông.

Trên thế giới này, ta cùng hết thảy mọi người đồng dạng, gió thổi qua, tuỳ tiện liền sẽ tẩu tán.

Duy chỉ có ngươi, bốn mùa bỗng nhiên điên đảo, mưa to ngóc đầu trở lại, ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ tại đưa tới cán dù phía kia.

09.

Đông chí, xuân phân.

Mặt trời bắn thẳng đến điểm từ đường hồi quy nam một đường hướng bắc di động, thần hôn tuyến cùng vòng cực tướng cắt, cùng kinh tuyến vòng trùng hợp.

Một khung máy bay giấy bay qua phức tạp vật lý công thức, vượt qua phản sức hút trái đất nghịch lý, vượt qua luồng khí xoáy cùng hải lưu, xuyên qua tầng bình lưu cùng tầng đối lưu, vững vàng hạ xuống tại ngày xuân một trận hơi trong mưa.

Cơn mưa xuân này hấp thu cả một cái ngày đông giá rét trong tầng tầng tính gộp lại ôn nhu, tưới tiêu lấy dũng khí, trợ nó tại ẩm ướt thổ nhưỡng bên trên mọc rễ nảy mầm, hữu lực rễ cây nấn ná giao thoa, bao trùm một bên ý đồ sinh trưởng nhát gan cùng do dự, thành toàn dài dòng ngủ đông bên trong còn chưa kết thúc một giấc mơ đẹp.

Thế là ngủ đông vô hạn kéo dài thời hạn, rơi vào có ngươi bốn mùa luân hồi.

END.

\- bảy phần ngọt nói nhảm thời gian -

Có thể đem thầy trò thiết lập viết nhàm chán như vậy, trừ ta cũng là không có ai.

Văn bên trong xuất hiện qua hiểu biết địa lý, tất cả đều là một cái sinh viên khoa học tự nhiên tại múa rìu qua mắt thợ.

Chúc mọi người chúc mừng năm mới.

Không muốn khổ sở, hết thảy đều sẽ tốt hơn.

Trở lên là bảy phần ngọt bản thể, xin mọi người chờ mong về sau ba phần ngọt cùng max điểm ngọt ~


	419. Chapter 419

【 Dan Ung 】Space FM kén bên trong mất trọng lượng

Kén bên trong mất trọng lượng

by ba phần ngọt

Hiện cõng

Có chút ma huyễn (? )

1.4w tất cả đều là thêu dệt vô cớ

Ta muốn quên rơi năm mới thanh âm, điểm lấy chân hướng thời gian đằng sau đi.

Đi ngược dòng người, nghịch thời gian, nghịch mỗi một tấc tia sáng.

Đi trở về bên cạnh ngươi.

DAY 0.

Khương Daniel có được khiến người ao ước ngủ ngon năng lực, vô luận tại cái gì chật vật điều kiện hạ, cũng có thể làm đến hơi dính gối đầu liền ngủ mất.

Nhưng hắn không thích nằm mơ.

Trong mộng phát sinh cố sự đều là không thể khống, hắn có thể biến thành cứu vớt thế giới anh hùng, có thể tùy tâm sở dục có được muốn hết thảy, nhưng cũng có thể sẽ tại một giây sau ngã tiến vực sâu không đáy, mất đi trong tay toàn bộ, ngay cả dư ôn cũng không lưu lại.

Thế là mộng lúc tỉnh cuối cùng sẽ có thật sâu cảm giác bất lực.

Hắn thích nhắm mắt lại ý thức hỗn độn nhưng là còn không có chân chính nhập mộng đoạn thời gian kia.

Trong đầu tùy ý suy nghĩ lung tung, ban ngày bên trong nhìn thấy nghe được bất kỳ cái gì sự vật một tấm một tấm hiện lên, không cần tận lực đi bắt giữ, tỉ như tại sân khấu bên trên vô ý thoáng nhìn tay bức bên trên chữ, thỉnh thoảng nghe đến Kim Tại Hoán thuận miệng hừ ra giai điệu, còn có tại chờ thời trong phòng tiện tay vượt qua giải trí tạp chí.

Hết thảy không đáp bên cạnh rườm rà đồ vật giờ phút này trong đầu tụ hợp, bị nhanh tiết tấu sinh hoạt lướt qua việc nhỏ không đáng kể tại lúc này bị nhớ tới. Những cái kia xoã tung, mềm mại, ảo tưởng không thực tế trở nên chân thực nhưng cảm giác, kết thành dày đặc kén đem hắn tầng tầng bao khỏa, sau đó bỏ mặc mình tại hư cấu xã hội không tưởng bên trong chậm rãi thiếp đi.

Công ty an bài cho hắn ký túc xá mới vị trí rất tốt, ban đêm kết thúc hành trình, từ ban công cửa sổ sát đất có thể nhìn thấy ban đêm hán sông.

Phòng ngủ vô cùng đơn giản, màu lam nhạt màn cửa lộ ra một loại ấm áp ý vị, không gọi được rộng rãi gian phòng bên trong bày một cái giường một người ngủ cùng một tổ tủ quần áo, mặc dù giường không tính là lớn, nhưng dù sao cũng so trước kia ngủ qua nhỏ hẹp trên dưới trải muốn thoải mái nhiều, chí ít không cần co ro thân thể.

Còn một người khác giản lược mở ra thức phòng bếp, mặc dù hắn rất bớt ở chỗ này ăn cơm, trong tủ lạnh vẫn là bị nhét tràn đầy, mụ mụ đưa tới đồ chua, cửa hàng giá rẻ mua được nhanh ăn cơm, nấu mì tôm lúc nhất định phải thêm chi sĩ cùng trứng gà, một người ở, không cần bận tâm vị thành niên đồng đội, bình trang bia hiển nhiên cũng là ắt không thể thiếu.

Nhưng Khương Daniel còn tại học chậm rãi quen thuộc căn này chỉ có một mình hắn ký túc xá.

Cầm bia đứng tại trên ban công, nhìn xem ba giờ rưỡi sáng Seoul, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nếm đến mất ngủ tư vị.

Hắn đem dạng này khác thường quy tội màn cửa nhan sắc không đủ sâu, ngăn không được ý đồ tiến vào đến ánh trăng.

Tình nguyện dùng lý do gượng gạo an ủi mình, cũng không hề đề cập tới liên quan đến cũ người tâm sự tình.

Khương Daniel tùy ý xem lấy kakaotalk hảo hữu động thái, vừa hay nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán nửa đêm còn tại chia sẻ mới ghi chép demo, dứt khoát một điện thoại đẩy tới, cũng coi là tìm bạn cùng một chỗ mất ngủ.

Vốn là tại cùng Kim Tại Hoán đàm luận công việc gần đây an bài, kết quả trò chuyện một chút lại không thể tránh né kéo tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ai, ngươi cùng Thánh Hựu ca chia tay rồi?"

Đầu bên kia điện thoại Kim Tại Hoán ngữ khí hiển nhiên là đang thử thăm dò, nhưng nghe đến cái kia tên vẫn là để Khương Daniel có chút thất thần.

"Ừm."

Khương Daniel xác thực nên cho ra khẳng định đáp án, nhưng muốn nói là chia tay, kỳ thật hắn đều không xác định, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng có hay không chân chính nói qua một trận yêu đương.

Cùng một chỗ là Khương Daniel đưa ra.

Bọn hắn ngay từ đầu liền khoảng cách quá gần, ba tháng nhiệt độ không khí cũng không cao, phong bế luyện tập trong phòng hormone đụng vào nhau, để không lớn không gian trở nên khô nóng vô cùng, dễ như trở bàn tay liền nhóm lửa mầm.

Nguyên nhân gây ra đại khái chỉ là theo người kia lưu loát vũ đạo động tác lộ ra một đoạn nhỏ eo tuyến, lại có lẽ là động tuyến biến hóa lúc trong lúc vô tình chạm đến cánh tay, lại trêu đến Khương Daniel miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

Thế là tại chỉ có hai người hẹp trong phòng nhỏ, Khương Daniel không phân từ nói liền hôn lên, lại ngoài ý muốn đạt được đồng dạng nhiệt tình đáp lại.

Hiển nhiên bọn hắn cũng đều không hiểu phải ôn nhu cùng triền miên, chỉ biết cướp đoạt cùng gặm cắn, dùng nguyên thủy nhất phương thức tuyên cáo chủ quyền, thẳng đến nếm đến trong miệng một tia máu hương vị, mới thở phì phò buông ra.

"Thánh Hựu ca giống như không muốn cự tuyệt ta."

Khương Daniel mượn hình thể ưu thế đem người ép ở trên tường, trong giọng nói có chút trêu tức ý vị.

Cùng còn có thừa lực trêu đùa hắn Khương Daniel so sánh, Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên càng thêm chật vật, quay đầu còn đang điều chỉnh hô hấp.

Thấy người đối diện chậm chạp không có trả lời, Khương Daniel dứt khoát tiếp tục lấy thẳng tiến công thế.

"Không bằng chúng ta yêu đương đi."

"Ngươi tâm thật là lớn, còn muốn tại sinh tồn trong trận đấu cùng đối thủ yêu đương."

Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực cúi đầu không nhìn tới người kia quá phận ngay thẳng ánh mắt, ra vẻ tỉnh táo nói tương phản.

"Ta là nghiêm túc, tại tiết mục kết thúc trước, chúng ta yêu đương đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, nhưng hắn không cam lòng yếu thế vòng bên trên cổ của người nọ lại một lần nữa hôn đi lên, dùng hành động cho ra đáp án.

Tục kỳ cũng là Khương Daniel đưa ra.

Xuất đạo trước, bọn hắn vừa mới chuyển vào ký túc xá mới, Khương Daniel ngồi tại trên giường của mình, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng leo lên leo xuống dọn dẹp giường chiếu.

"Ca, chúng ta tiếp tục cùng một chỗ đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bò lên trên cái thang động tác dừng lại, kém chút đạp hụt.

Hắn không có vội vã trả lời, đại khái là cho mình thời gian đi giảm xóc cùng cân nhắc, đem hết thảy đều thu thập thỏa đáng, ngay cả ga giường đều bị hắn một lần lại một lần vỗ về chơi đùa vuông vức, thẳng đến một điểm nếp uốn cũng không tìm tới, mới xuống giường ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên người.

"Lần này yêu đương kỳ hạn là một năm rưỡi sao?"

"Đại khái đi."

Khương Daniel né tránh ánh mắt, dùng một cái lập lờ nước đôi chữ trả lời vấn đề.

"... Tốt."

Dù cho hai người đều muốn nói lại thôi, cũng vẫn là ăn ý lựa chọn dùng thật không minh bạch phương thức kết thúc cái đề tài này.

Tại thưởng vị kỳ hạn bên trong, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là người yêu quan hệ, bọn hắn làm qua tất cả tình lữ gian nên làm sự tình, tiến hành theo chất lượng. Hôn, ôm, lên giường, ôm nhau ngủ, nhưng bọn hắn rất ít dắt tay.

Bọn hắn thậm chí cùng đối phương nói qua hai lần yêu đương, lần thứ nhất yêu đương kỳ hạn là ba tháng, lần thứ hai yêu đương kỳ hạn là một năm rưỡi.

Rất phù hợp, hạn định tổ hợp, hạn định yêu đương.

Chỉ bất quá đám bọn hắn xưa nay không là lẫn nhau người yêu, chưa từng có có được qua lẫn nhau toàn bộ.

Cúp điện thoại, Khương Daniel uống sạch bình bên trong cuối cùng một ngụm bia, trong miệng đều là đắng chát tư vị, thậm chí từ đầu lưỡi một đường lan tràn đến trong lòng.

Hắn nghĩ, có lẽ nên đổi tấm bảng bia, loại bia này quá khổ, mà lại trị không hết mất ngủ.

DAY 3.

Cao thước cự đản

Cho Khương Daniel tiến hành bản thân điều chỉnh thời gian cũng thiếu thốn, trung tuần tháng ba, Khương Daniel lại một lần nữa bắt đầu bận rộn luyện tập, công ty đem hắn làm solo ca sĩ xuất đạo ngày an bài tại tháng tư phần.

Không biết là nhờ vào ban ngày mệt nhọc, vẫn là hắn rốt cục thích ứng ký túc xá mới, tóm lại hắn lại khôi phục ngủ ngon thể chất.

Lại một lần nữa lâm vào đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê quá độ điểm, Khương Daniel nếm thử như dĩ vãng như thế, kết xuất thật dày kén bao phủ chính mình.

Vốn nên nên ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện tràng cảnh, lại bị cùng nhau đổi thành cùng cùng là một người tương quan đủ loại hình tượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc màu hồng ban A chế phục, quay đầu nhìn về phía mặc màu cam quần áo chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp ở trên trải, câu được câu không về lấy mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đối với hắn nói, đàm một trận bảo đảm chất lượng kỳ là một năm rưỡi yêu đương, giống như cũng không tệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc hắn nắm kéo chạy xuống sân khấu, có chút bất đắc dĩ nhưng vẫn là lựa chọn đáp lại nụ hôn của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dưới ánh đèn đường nói, chúng ta liền dừng ở đây đi.

...

Sau đó hắn nghênh đón một loại chưa hề thể nghiệm qua mất trọng lượng cảm giác.

Khương Daniel không phân rõ đây là mộng, hay là đặt mình vào kén bên trong mà xuất hiện ảo giác.

Hắn đang lùi lại.

Gót giày cùng mặt đất tiếp xúc phát ra chói tai tiếng vang, hai bên cảnh đường phố cấp tốc hướng về sau kéo dài, người qua đường xa lạ gương mặt vội vàng hiện lên.

Hắn nhìn thấy đầu mùa xuân mới mọc ra lá xanh dần Hoàng cho đến điêu tàn, bên tai tràn ngập phong minh thanh cùng nhanh chóng xẹt qua phong thanh, giống như là một chủng loại giống như ù tai ảo giác.

Thể cảm giác nhiệt độ càng ngày càng thấp, tinh mịn bông tuyết rơi ở đầu vai, sau đó cấp tốc hòa tan, lưu lại một mảnh nhỏ mang theo ý lạnh nước đọng.

Khương Daniel rốt cục ý thức được, mình bị mang về trước đây không lâu mùa đông.

Ngày 27 tháng 1, cao thước cự đản.

Sau cùng buổi hòa nhạc, tên là WANNAONE hạn định tổ hợp đang hát cuối cùng một ca khúc.

Bài hát này qua đi, thưởng vị đến kỳ, bánh răng ngừng động, đồng hồ cát cuối cùng một hạt cát im ắng rơi xuống đất, là mỗi người cũng biết vận mệnh.

Khương Daniel tại chưa phân phân biệt rõ ràng tình hình trước mắt lúc, đã tại vô ý thức đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh.

Hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền tại cách hắn mấy mét địa phương xa, người kia cõng đối phương hướng của mình, nghịch sân khấu truy ánh sáng, thon gầy hình dáng xem ra có chút không chân thiết, hắn đang cố gắng hướng dưới đài so với nửa viên tâm.

Người kia lúc xoay người Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn khóe mắt nổi lên nước mắt, nhưng hắn không khóc, Khương Daniel nhớ rõ, ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu không khóc.

Bởi vì tại ngày cuối cùng buổi hòa nhạc bắt đầu trước, hắn ở trong lòng tối tối hạ quyết tâm, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu khóc, như vậy hắn liền phấn đấu quên mình xông đi lên quá khứ ôm hắn, giống ban đầu cái kia ôm đồng dạng, thậm chí so cái kia ôm còn muốn dùng sức.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không khóc.

Thế là cũng không có càng dùng sức ôm.

Liền ngay cả chào cảm ơn thời điểm, bọn hắn đều là phân biệt đứng tại hai bên, ngay cả dắt tay cơ hội đều không có.

Là mộng đi.

Nhất định là mộng.

Nếu là mộng, sao không đối với mình thành thật một chút.

Kỳ thật khi đó bọn hắn đã chia tay gần một tháng.

Chia tay thời gian chọn rất có nghi thức cảm giác, tại năm 2019 vượt năm tiếng chuông gõ vang về sau, chỉ dùng một câu "Dừng ở đây" liền cho một năm rưỡi hạn định yêu đương vẽ lên chấm hết.

Cái này nguyên bản là lúc bắt đầu liền ước định cẩn thận sự tình, cho nên cho dù kết thúc lúc quyết định cũng giống lúc bắt đầu đồng dạng lập lờ nước đôi, cũng sẽ không có người nghi vấn cùng phản bác.

Đứng tại mộng cùng hiện thực chỗ ngã ba bên trên, hai tháng sau Khương Daniel hối hận.

Cho dù là bọn họ không có lựa chọn nào khác, nhất định phải đi hướng ngày mai, tới điểm kết thúc, hắn cũng muốn nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nghênh đón long trọng kết thúc một khắc này.

Cho phép lệ nóng doanh tròng, cho phép không bỏ cùng không cam lòng, cho phép mỗi một loại lẽ ra bị giấu cảm xúc.

Thế là lần này, hắn đón những người khác ánh mắt kinh ngạc, đi thẳng tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

Không chờ người kia ném ra ngoài nghi vấn, liền cường thế dắt qua hắn tay.

Bọn hắn vốn là không quen dắt tay.

Nhưng đón kết thúc lúc toàn trường bay xuống giấy hoa, hết thảy đều biến phải đương nhiên.

Bọn hắn chào cảm ơn cúi đầu, tại xoay người một lát xóa đi khóe mắt tích súc nước mắt, ngay cả nước mắt rơi hạ cơ hội đều tước đoạt, sau đó bọn hắn nghẹn ngào, thật lâu không muốn đứng lên.

Sau đó giàn giáo mang lấy bọn hắn hạ lạc, thẳng đến không nhìn thấy múa trên đài truy quang cùng khán đài tay đèn, Khương Daniel đều không có buông tay ra.

7: 43 AM.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, vắng vẻ gian phòng bên trong chỉ có chính mình, màu sáng màn cửa ngăn không được ánh nắng sáng sớm, trong chăn bên trên ném ra một mảnh sáng ngời khu vực.

Được công nhận giấc ngủ vương Khương Daniel thật không thích nằm mơ.

Mộng tỉnh về sau không thể không đối mặt ngắn ngủi có được sau cảm giác mất mát, xa so với hiện thực càng tra tấn người.

Khương Daniel ý đồ nhắm mắt lại, không muốn đối mặt khắp phòng sáng tỏ, nhưng tia sáng lại xuyên thấu qua thật mỏng tầm mắt chiếu tại ánh mắt bên trên, một trận rõ ràng đâm nhói.

Hắn biết đến, hắn không có lý do bất tỉnh đến, cũng không có tư cách hối hận.

Thẳng đến người đại diện điện thoại gọi tới, Khương Daniel mới không thể không mở mắt ra, thuận chuông điện thoại lục lọi điện thoại , ấn xuống nút trả lời, có chút hững hờ nghe người đại diện xác nhận một ngày sắp xếp hành trình, trên thực tế một cái cụ thể hành trình cũng không có ghi nhớ, chỉ biết lại là tràn đầy một ngày.

Sau khi cúp điện thoại, điện thoại giao diện tự động nhảy về mặt bàn.

Khương Daniel tiện tay đè xuống khóa bình phong khóa, chuẩn bị đơn giản thu thập một chút đi ra ngoài.

Bất quá một giây sau, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được giống như có cái gì không đúng kình.

Một lần nữa cầm lấy vừa mới bị lung tung ném đang đệm chăn bên trên điện thoại, theo sáng màn hình, vân tay giải tỏa.

Mặt bàn của hắn giấy dán tường biến.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ thời điểm, Khương Daniel điện thoại giấy dán tường một mực là một trương không rõ ràng lắm ảnh chụp, dùng thật lâu đều không có nghĩ qua muốn đổi.

Kia là mới xuất đạo thời điểm, mười hai giờ khuya, bọn hắn vừa mới kết thúc hành trình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn ăn bữa khuya, cứng rắn muốn lôi kéo Khương Daniel vụng trộm chạy đến, bọn hắn mở lấy địa đồ hướng dẫn đi đến Seoul cũ khu dân cư, bảy lần quặt tám lần rẽ đi vào một nhà không đáng chú ý tiểu điếm.

Chủ cửa hàng là vị trung niên đại thúc, đang chuẩn bị kiểm kê khoản sau đóng cửa, nhìn thấy hai cái mang theo miệng bảo vệ người đi tới, cũng chỉ là dừng lại án lấy máy tính động tác, thuận tay đưa lên menu, xem ra tựa hồ cũng không quan tâm gần nhất đại thế thần tượng.

Đêm đã khuya, trong tiệm chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Khương Daniel dứt khoát đem khẩu trang cũng hái xuống, nhìn xem người kia đối menu nghiêm túc chọn lựa bộ dáng.

Trên trần nhà treo một cái kiểu cũ đèn treo, tuyến đường biến chất nguyên nhân, cách mỗi mấy giây liền sẽ có một lần ngắn ngủi chớp hiện, hắn người đối diện vừa vặn bị bao phủ tại một mảnh nhỏ mờ nhạt trong ngọn đèn, nguyên bản sắc bén hàm dưới đường cong lộ ra vô cùng nhu hòa, người kia buông thõng tầm mắt, ngón tay theo ánh mắt tại menu bên trên di động, miệng lẩm bẩm, giống như là tại so sánh mỗi một loại đồ ăn.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy cảnh tượng này mỹ hảo quá phận.

"Niel, chúng ta ăn cái chiêu bài này cay xào bánh mật đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chọn tốt muốn ăn đồ vật, ngẩng đầu lại phát hiện Khương Daniel nâng điện thoại di động, xem xét chính là tại chụp chính mình.

"A..., ngươi đừng chụp, ta hiện tại mặt tốt sưng."

"Sẽ không, ca hiện tại đặc biệt đẹp đẽ."

Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ muốn cướp điện thoại di động của hắn, lại bị người kia nhẹ nhõm tránh thoát, dứt khoát không để ý đến hắn nữa, quay đầu chào hỏi lão bản gọi món ăn.

Thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu ăn bữa khuya thời điểm, Khương Daniel đem tấm hình kia phóng đại, tinh tế nhìn xem mỗi một tấc chi tiết.

Bối cảnh là đơn sơ tiểu điếm, ố vàng vách tường, chợt minh chợt tối ánh đèn, hình tượng bên trong người chuyên tâm nhìn xem menu, biểu lộ buông lỏng, không có chút nào phòng bị dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel không tự giác câu lên khóe miệng.

Ăn xong bữa ăn khuya sau bọn hắn đi ra tiểu điếm, tại không có một ai trong hẻm nhỏ nắm tay, đây đại khái là bọn hắn duy nhất một lần giống phổ thông tình lữ đồng dạng nắm tay đi trên đường.

Đêm hè gió mát rót vào cổ áo, giao ác lòng bàn tay có chút xuất mồ hôi, dưới chân bước đi tận lực thả chậm, thẳng đến đi ra cũ khu dân cư, sáng tỏ đèn đường tại hắc ín trên đường cái ném ra hai cái quá gần sát cái bóng, bọn hắn rốt cục ý thức được thiếu đen tối che giấu, điểm kia không nên tồn ở thân mật cây vốn không thể trốn chạy, mới ăn ý buông tay ra, sóng vai hướng túc xá phương hướng đi.

Chỉ bất quá với sóng vai, là ngay cả bả vai đều bị tận lực kéo ra mười centimet khoảng cách.

Đổi đi tấm kia giấy dán tường là tại ba ngày trước, cái kia khó được mất ngủ ban đêm.

Quải điệu Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại về sau, nhìn thấy dùng thật lâu giấy dán tường, Khương Daniel không hiểu tâm loạn.

Hắn tùy ý từ album ảnh bên trong tìm một trương bọn hắn tại Thái Lan ghi chép đoàn tổng lúc chụp phong cảnh chiếu, thiết trí thành giấy dán tường.

Hắn không giống Ung Thánh Hựu, vô luận tới chỗ đó đều cõng máy ảnh DSL máy ảnh, chụp ảnh thời điểm kiểu gì cũng sẽ suy nghĩ nên như thế nào kết cấu, làm như thế nào tìm một góc độ tốt nhất, hắn quen thuộc tại ở chung quanh người đều dừng lại bước chân chụp ảnh thời điểm, tiện tay ấn mở điện thoại tự mang máy ảnh, đối cái gọi là phong cảnh đè xuống cửa chớp.

Thế là tấm kia vốn nên chỉ có trời xanh mây trắng phong cảnh chiếu bên trong, phía bên phải xuất hiện tạp nhạp nhánh cây, phía dưới cùng không biết là ai một cánh tay nhập kính.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy qua tấm hình này, còn nhả rãnh qua hắn chụp ảnh kỹ thuật, nhưng hắn vẫn là đem tấm kia tràn đầy tì vết phong cảnh chiếu thiết trí thành giấy dán tường.

Thế nhưng là hiện tại, hắn giấy dán tường biến trở về nguyên lai tấm hình kia.

Hắn rõ ràng nhớ rõ mình không có đổi lại, nhưng thời khắc này giấy dán tường quả thật là tấm kia hắn vô cùng quen thuộc ảnh chụp.

Chẳng lẽ là mộng du lịch sao?

Khương Daniel không thể nào biết được, nhưng hắn không có đem giấy dán tường đổi về đi.

Có thể là bởi vì hắn cũng cảm thấy, tấm kia phong cảnh tình hình thực tế tại là không có chút nào mỹ cảm đi.

DAY 5.

Cửa hàng giá rẻ

Trời vừa rạng sáng nửa.

Ký túc xá phụ cận cửa hàng giá rẻ.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa thủy tinh, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại tính tiền.

Thu ngân viên đem đồ vật đồng dạng đồng dạng cất vào trong túi.

Bia, Cocacola, cơm nắm, đồ ăn vặt.

Thậm chí còn có một túi kẹo mềm, màu xanh nhạt đóng gói, là nho xanh vị.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ rất rõ ràng, đây là năm 2018 ngày 31 tháng 12.

Ngày đó là mười một người một lần cuối cùng tại ký túc xá liên hoan, kỳ thật bọn hắn tại tháng mười hai bắt đầu liền lần lượt chuyển ra, thời điểm đó ký túc xá đã trở nên vắng vẻ vô cùng, ngay cả tủ lạnh đều là rỗng tuếch, cho nên hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể xuất hiện tại đêm khuya cửa hàng giá rẻ.

Một ngày này cũng là bọn hắn chia tay thời gian.

Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi đi, hắn mở ra kia túi nho xanh vị kẹo mềm, ăn vào miệng bên trong vậy mà tràn đầy đắng chát, kia là hắn lần thứ nhất đem không có ăn xong kẹo mềm ném vào thùng rác.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên ý thức được cái này không chỉ là mộng, bởi vì hắn cảm giác được rõ ràng hắn có thể khống chế ý thức của mình cùng động tác.

Là vận mệnh đang cho hắn một cái cơ hội lựa chọn lần nữa, là một thanh âm tại gõ hỏi, nếu như đồng hồ cát đảo ngược, nếu như hết thảy lại đến, hắn sẽ làm thế nào.

Đột nhiên đổi đi điện thoại giấy dán tường cũng biến thành có thể giải thích, là cái kia cho hắn cảm giác an toàn thật dày kén, mang theo hắn nghịch thời gian, nghịch biển người, trở về quá khứ tiết điểm, mà chỉ muốn hắn làm ra không giống lựa chọn, liền có thể thay đổi quá khứ, cũng tương tự sẽ cải biến hiện tại.

Ban ngày bị thời gian cùng biển người đẩy hướng phía trước đi, ban đêm nghịch thời gian lữ hành.

Khương Daniel trong lòng biết giả thiết như vậy quá hoang đường, nhưng hắn hay là nghĩ thử một lần.

Từ cửa hàng giá rẻ đi trở về ký túc xá cần đi qua hai cái giao lộ, bọn hắn một trước một sau đi tới, đèn đường đem cái bóng lôi kéo rất dài rất dài.

Nếu như dựa theo vốn có tình tiết phát triển, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ngừng tại cửa túc xá trước cái thứ ba dưới đèn đường, hắn sẽ đem cái túi đưa cho mình, sau đó hắn sẽ nói.

"Ta không đi lên, ngươi thay ta cùng bọn hắn nói một tiếng gặp lại."

"Còn có, một năm rưỡi kỳ hạn đến, chúng ta cũng nên dừng ở đây."

Ngay lúc đó Khương Daniel chưa hề nói bất luận cái gì một câu giữ lại.

Lúc trước cho trận này yêu đương định ra thưởng vị kỳ hạn vốn là hắn, hắn không có lập trường đi giữ lại cái gì.

Cho nên hắn chỉ là nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên công ty bảo mẫu xe, nhưng sau đó xoay người lên lầu, đi vào gian kia ở hơn một năm ký túc xá, tại chỉ còn lại ván giường giường trên ngồi thật lâu.

Nhưng Khương Daniel hối hận.

Lần này, hắn không nghĩ để đồng dạng kịch bản tái diễn.

Tại trải qua cái thứ hai đèn đường thời điểm, Khương Daniel ép không được trong lòng kêu gào xúc động, đem trước người một đường trầm mặc người ép tại cột đèn bên trên, kềm ở cổ tay của hắn, sau đó nghiêng thân hôn lên, giống bọn hắn lần thứ nhất hôn lúc như thế, không chút lưu tình cướp đoạt cùng gặm cắn.

Khương Daniel vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị cử động để Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp phản ứng, bất đắc dĩ hai cánh tay đều bị chế trụ, thân thể cũng bị ép chặt tại đèn đường trụ bên trên, chỉ có thể ngửa đầu, bị động thừa nhận người kia như bạo phong vũ hôn, thẳng đến có chút hô hấp không khoái mới khẽ cắn Khương Daniel môi dưới, ra hiệu hắn buông ra.

Khương Daniel chỉ là dừng lại hôn động tác, nhưng như cũ đem Ung Thánh Hựu giam cầm trong ngực mình, cảm nhận được người trong ngực giãy dụa ý đồ tránh ra, hắn lại càng dùng sức nắm chặt cánh tay.

Người kia không biết là làm sao vậy, ôm khí lực của hắn lớn đến đáng sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng biết chạy không khỏi, dứt khoát không giãy dụa nữa.

Đêm khuya trên đường tuy là quạnh quẽ, lại vẫn sẽ có tốp năm tốp ba người đi đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hướng lấy đường đi phương hướng, vừa vặn nhìn thấy cách đó không xa đi đến một người trung niên nam nhân, trong lòng cả kinh, vô ý thức đem mặt vùi vào Khương Daniel bả vai, may mà vị kia người qua đường cũng không có đem ánh mắt phân cho dưới đèn đường hai cái ôm người, liền vội vàng đi xa.

Khương Daniel là đưa lưng về phía đường cái, đối Ung Thánh Hựu tâm lý hoạt động tia không biết chút nào, chỉ phát giác được người kia đem đầu chôn tại trên bả vai mình, mở miệng thời điểm thanh âm buồn buồn.

"Ngươi nổi điên làm gì, đây chính là tại trên đường cái."

Mũi hút đánh tại bên gáy, trêu đến Khương Daniel có chút lòng ngứa ngáy, buông ra người trong ngực.

Là thời điểm, hiện ở Khương Daniel muốn thay quá khứ mình lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ca, ta không nghĩ chia tay."

"Thế nào, lại muốn tục kỳ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy dạng này đối thoại giống như giống như đã từng quen biết, có chút bất đắc dĩ bật cười.

Khương Daniel lại trầm mặc, nặng đến một cơ hội duy nhất tới quá đột ngột, đến mức hắn còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ nên dùng dạng gì lý do đi thuyết phục người kia, chỉ là dựa vào một lời xúc động muốn lưu lại hắn.

Hắn lúc này chính đưa lưng về phía đèn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại hắn đối diện, Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống chính dễ dàng nhìn thấy hai cái trùng điệp cái bóng, quá mức gần sát, thậm chí rất khó phân biệt ra được cả hai hình dáng.

Trầm mặc thời gian đại khái tiếp tục hai phút, trong lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu một mực chờ đợi đợi Khương Daniel trả lời, nhưng người kia nhưng thủy chung không chịu ngẩng đầu lên.

Cuối cùng hắn khẽ thở dài một hơi, giống như là chủ động nhận thua.

"Tốt, ta đáp ứng ngươi, chúng ta không biệt ly."

Từ thứ hai ngọn đèn đường đi hướng thứ ba ngọn đèn đường, bất quá ngắn ngủi mười mấy mét bên trong, hai cái cái bóng bị ánh đèn kéo dài lại rút ngắn, lại từ đầu tới cuối duy trì lấy mười centimet khoảng cách, không thể nói xa, lại không gọi được gần.

6: 36 AM.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, trời mới vừa tờ mờ sáng, trong phòng còn ở vào hoàn toàn mông lung trong bóng tối.

Hắn thích ứng lấy độ sáng, lại ngoài ý muốn phát hiện bên cạnh nhiều một cái gối đầu, hai cái gối đầu vừa vặn lấp đầy cái giường đơn độ rộng, hắn đang ngủ ở cạnh bên ngoài kia bên cạnh trên gối đầu, bên trong rõ ràng là cho một người khác lưu lại vị trí.

Hắn có chút mờ mịt lấy điện thoại di động ra.

Kakao Talk bên trong cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khung chat nguyên vốn đã phủ bụi gần hai tháng, đã sớm bị cái khác tin tức mới chen đến tận cùng dưới đáy, bây giờ lại lại một lần nữa trở lại đưa đỉnh vị trí.

Mới nhất một cái tin là Ung Thánh Hựu tại một giờ trước gửi tới.

\- buổi sáng hôm nay có thử sức, ta đi trước, ngươi nhớ kỹ ăn sớm cơm.

Khương Daniel tiếp tục đi lên trượt, phát hiện hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên hệ một mực không có đoạn, chỉ bất quá đối thoại nội dung cơ bản vây quanh hai đề tài.

Buổi tối hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng muốn tới hắn đơn nhân túc xá qua đêm.

Buổi sáng hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng muốn bởi vì hành trình mà trước thời gian đi ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel kéo ra cửa tủ treo quần áo, hắn dọn tới thời điểm chỉ là đem quần áo tùy ý nhét vào, trong tủ treo quần áo vốn nên là một mảnh lộn xộn, bây giờ lại rõ ràng là bị người cẩn thận hợp quy tắc qua dáng vẻ, có một tầng bên trong chỉ thả mấy món đơn giản áo thun cùng quần.

Kia mấy bộ y phục số đo so hắn muốn nhỏ một vòng, áo thun bên trên quen thuộc in hoa đồ án, xem xét chính là Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo.

Nói chuyện phiếm nội dung cơ hồ không có mang theo nhiệt độ quan tâm cùng tình lữ gian mật ngữ, trong tủ treo quần áo thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu rải rác mấy bộ quần áo, thậm chí ngay cả một kiện quần áo ở nhà hoặc là áo ngủ đều không có.

Giống như Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là thỉnh thoảng sẽ tới đây qua đêm khách nhân, có thể cùng hắn chia sẻ cùng một cái giường, có thể tại hắn tủ quần áo chiếm cứ một cái góc, nhưng thủy chung không phải hợp lý người ở chung, càng không phải là có thể cùng hưởng sinh hoạt người yêu.

Khương Daniel quả thật cải biến quá khứ, cho nên hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không có chia tay.

Nhưng hắn chẳng qua là lại một lần nữa cho tình cảm tục kỳ, bọn hắn vẫn không có chân chính cùng một chỗ.

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch.

Sai lầm không phải là bởi vì chào cảm ơn thời điểm không có dắt tay cùng nương tựa.

Hối hận không phải bắt nguồn từ chia tay ngày đó không có giữ lại cùng ôm.

Mà là ngay từ đầu, ngay từ đầu hắn liền không có cấp cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa dưới mặt cảm tình định Nghĩa, cho nên mới sẽ một bước sai, từng bước sai, cho đến không cách nào vãn hồi tình trạng.

Hắn thậm chí một lần đều không có nói qua yêu, chỉ là nhiều lần tiến hành cái gọi là "Tục kỳ", đương nhiên chiếm hữu, tác thủ.

Thời điểm đó hắn không phân biệt được hảo cảm, thích, yêu, dục vọng, chấp niệm, tịch mịch, tham lam, thắng bại tâm, bản thân thỏa mãn, ỷ lại cùng quen thuộc, mới mẻ cảm giác cùng kích thích cảm giác, bởi vì không chiếm được mà sinh ra bạo động.

Thế là hắn cho tình cảm quy định kỳ hạn, hắn cho mình có lưu chỗ trống, hắn hưởng thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu nhưng thủy chung không chịu cho ra một cái đáp án rõ ràng.

Nhưng hiện ở Khương Daniel rốt cục có thể phân rõ ràng, yêu chỉ có cố vấn thân một chữ, mà còn lại đủ loại danh từ, có khi thích bản thân cảm động cùng nói ngoa, rêu rao khắp nơi chiếm cứ sinh hoạt giọng chính, lại không kịp bản thể một hào.

Mà hắn lại là tại mất đi Ung Thánh Hựu về sau mới phát giác, hắn yêu hắn.

Nếu như có thể trở lại so với quá khứ càng xa xôi quá khứ, hắn thật muốn thay quá khứ mình bổ sung câu này ta yêu ngươi.

DAY 10.

Busan

5:52 AM.

Khương Daniel không thể tin được cảnh tượng trước mắt, hắn thậm chí hoài nghi là thời gian lữ hành vẫn còn tiếp tục, ngắm nhìn bốn phía liên tục xác nhận nơi này đúng là hắn đơn nhân túc xá, mới run rẩy vươn tay ra đụng vào trước mắt cách hắn bất quá mấy centimet người.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền nằm tại hắn bên gối ngủ say sưa, tóc mái có chút dài, có vài cọng tóc không nghe lời nhếch lên đến, lại có vẻ cả người quá phận mềm mại, người kia thậm chí còn mặc món kia cùng hắn cùng khoản áo ngủ, ngay cả ngủ lúc thói quen nhỏ đều giống như trước đây, lúc trước bọn hắn chen tại ký túc xá nhỏ hẹp trên dưới giường lúc đã thành thói quen.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích nằm nghiêng, có chút co chân, vì chiếu cố vấn Khương Daniel to con dáng người, hắn cuối cùng sẽ vô ý thức gấp tựa vào vách tường, ngủ ngủ lại sẽ không tự chủ hướng Khương Daniel trong ngực chui, giống như là tìm kiếm nguồn nhiệt con mèo.

Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay cách hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm người chỉ có mấy li, hắn cách không khí dùng đầu ngón tay cẩn thận miêu tả lấy người trước mắt, dưới mắt mắt quầng thâm có chút rõ ràng, xương gò má chỗ có một cây rơi xuống lông mi, lại hướng xuống, người kia khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, không biết là làm cái gì tốt mộng.

Hắn nhịn không được đi đụng vào bên trái trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, muốn lại một lần nữa xác nhận người này là chân thật, là hắn dùng rất nhiều buổi tối nghịch lúc lữ hành đi sửa những cái kia hối hận thời khắc, mới đổi lấy giờ khắc này vuốt ve an ủi, đem người yêu của hắn đưa về bên gối, thật sự rõ ràng, còn nguyên.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là cạn ngủ, đại khái là cảm giác được bên cạnh người động tác, cau mày mở mắt.

"Ừm... Niel, mấy giờ rồi rồi?"

"Còn sớm, ca lại ngủ một hồi đi."

Khương Daniel cố gắng ức chế lấy trong lòng gợn sóng, cho bên cạnh rõ ràng còn buồn ngủ lấy người dịch dịch bị sừng, ngữ khí tràn đầy cưng chiều cùng ôn nhu, hắn cơ hồ là dùng khí âm thanh, bởi vì sợ hơi lớn âm thanh lượng sẽ đem giờ khắc này vuốt ve an ủi đánh nát vì bọt nước.

Người kia vuốt mắt ngồi dậy, biên độ nhỏ duỗi lưng một cái.

"Ngươi một hồi không phải còn muốn đi ghi âm sao, ta làm cho ngươi cái sandwich đi."

Tại ngày xuân sáng sớm tỉnh lại, bên cạnh có quen thuộc nhiệt độ cơ thể, vốn là Khương Daniel nghĩ cũng không dám nghĩ tượng sự tình, thế nhưng là bây giờ lại trở thành hiện thực. Hắn cảm thấy phần này ngọt ngào là trộm được, đến mức ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm cánh tay cũng nên lại nắm chặt mấy phần, giống như là sợ người trong ngực một giây sau liền sẽ biến mất đồng dạng.

"Niel, ngươi ôm quá gấp nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại xử lý trước sân khấu, chuẩn bị sắc hai mảnh bồi căn cho Khương Daniel làm sandwich, bất đắc dĩ sau lưng người thực tại là quấn người vô cùng, bị hoành tại trên lưng cánh tay chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy, cầm cái nồi động tác đều có chút không tiện.

"Ca, ngươi sẽ không lại rời đi ta đi?"

Khương Daniel dúi đầu vào trong ngực người bên gáy, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân có mình hương vị, cái này nhận biết vốn nên để hắn an tâm, nhưng lại nhịn không được tiếp tục chần chờ.

"Ngươi nói cái gì ngốc lời nói đâu, ta lúc nào rời đi ngươi, nơi nào đến lại rời đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người vuốt vuốt Khương Daniel vừa tỉnh ngủ còn có chút đầu tóc rối bời, mặc dù không biết hắn đại cẩu chó là bởi vì cái gì đột nhiên thất lạc, nhưng hắn biết một nụ hôn luôn luôn có thể trị hết người kia nhỏ cảm xúc.

"Được rồi, đi bàn ăn bên trên chờ đi, ngươi ở đây ta đều không có cách nào hảo hảo làm cơm."

Đem ôm mình không muốn buông tay người đẩy ra phòng bếp, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng có thể chuyên chú sắc một cái trứng chần nước sôi.

Khương Daniel ngồi yên tại bàn ăn bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới ấn tại hắn bên mặt khẽ hôn, nhiệt độ còn không có biến mất, hắn quay đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy trong phòng bếp người kia bận rộn thân ảnh, rõ ràng chưa quen thuộc xử lý lại tại nghiêm túc vì hắn làm điểm tâm.

Hắn vẫn là không dám tin tưởng, hắn thật làm được.

Bởi vì suốt đêm luyện tập album mới chủ đánh ca vũ đạo, Khương Daniel đã liên tục mấy ngày không có hảo hảo chợp mắt.

Thẳng đến đêm qua rốt cục có nghỉ ngơi cơ hội, hắn trở lại ký túc xá dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất thu thập xong mình, nằm ở trên giường bế tốt con mắt , chờ đợi kết xuất kén lại một lần nữa đem hắn mang quay lại.

Hắn yêu kén bên trong mất trọng lượng cảm giác.

Mỗi một lần sau khi tỉnh lại biến hóa, dù chỉ là nhỏ bé vô cùng vết tích, đều để hắn càng thêm chờ mong, rất muốn biết lần tiếp theo lữ hành mục đích là nơi nào, quan trọng hơn chính là, sau khi tỉnh lại lại sẽ nghênh đón cái gì cải biến.

Khương Daniel thậm chí có chút xúc động cùng vội vàng, nếu như có thể, hắn rất muốn một lần tính hoàn thành trận này nghịch lúc lữ hành, một lần tính sửa tất cả đắng chát tiếc nuối, nếu như vậy có thể để cho hắn sớm một chút một lần nữa có được Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lần này hắn thậm chí vượt qua hai cái năm mới tiếng chuông.

Là Busan.

Năm 2017 ngày 24 tháng 12.

Đêm giáng sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm Giáng Sinh phun tuyết, một bên nhảy nhảy nhót nhót một bên hướng không trung phun bọt màu trắng, lại trêu đến trên tóc, trên chóp mũi, trên gương mặt, đều dính đầy màu trắng vết tích, người kia giống phạm sai lầm tiểu hài có một nháy mắt kinh hoảng, lại tại một giây sau lần nữa tràn ra thật to khuôn mặt tươi cười, giống như vui vẻ cùng thỏa mãn với hắn mà nói là rất chuyện dễ dàng.

Khương Daniel đứng tại cách đó không xa nhìn xem người kia ngây thơ cử động, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng không hiểu mềm xuống tới, nổi lên tinh mịn mềm mại bọt biển, lại là đắng chát hương vị.

Bởi vì ngay tại vừa rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu tại cùng hắn đối mặt thời điểm, đúng là vô ý thức thu liễm nguyên bản nâng lên tiếu dung.

Khương Daniel là minh bạch, khi đó, cho dù hắn dùng một cái có kỳ hạn quan hệ yêu đương cưỡng ép đem hai người buộc chung một chỗ, hắn đều từ đầu đến cuối không thể có được Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ, hắn cũng không có tư cách trở thành người kia tại hào không đề phòng lúc, nguyện ý vô điều kiện hiện ra yếu ớt cùng mềm mại người.

Lần này, hắn nhất định phải nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, câu kia đến trễ quá lâu ta yêu ngươi.

Lần này, hắn muốn dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà.

Hậu trường, Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại thanh lý trên tóc lưu lại bọt biển, một giây sau lại bị người ta tóm lấy lấy cổ tay.

"Thánh Hựu ca, cùng ta về nhà đi."

Khương Daniel rõ ràng dùng một loại không dung hắn cự tuyệt cường ngạnh tư thái, thủ đoạn thậm chí bị người kia kéo tới đau nhức, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại trong ánh mắt của hắn đọc lên cẩn thận từng li từng tí khẩn cầu cùng mơ hồ có thể thấy được yếu thế, hắn cơ hồ là vô ý thức liền gật đầu.

Sau hai giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel nhà trên sàn nhà, trước mặt là nũng nịu lăn lộn, lăn qua lăn lại Rooney.

Đại khái là có chút sợ hãi con mèo móng vuốt sắc bén, hắn nửa bàn tay còn rúc tại vệ áo ống tay áo bên trong, khó khăn lắm duỗi ra đầu ngón tay, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vuốt ve Rooney trên lưng lông.

Nhưng hai con mèo meo giống như phá lệ thích cái này lần thứ nhất gặp mặt người, ngay cả ngày bình thường không yêu lý người da đặc biệt cũng sẽ không tiếp tục co lại tại trong ổ, cọ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên chân nằm xuống, lười biếng liếm láp lông.

Khương Daniel chỉ là dựa tại khung cửa bên cạnh nhìn xem hai mèo một người hình tượng, nhà mình sợ người lạ con mèo chủ động thân cận xa lạ người, thậm chí tại ngắn ngủi mười phút bên trong liền đối Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra cái bụng, hắn cảm thấy rất thần kỳ, nhưng nghĩ lại, lại cảm thấy có thể lý giải.

Kia đại khái chính là cái gọi là, đồng loại ở giữa tương thông.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được con mèo đối với mình thân cận, cũng không lại cố kỵ, trêu đùa lấy Rooney cái cằm.

"Niel, bọn chúng thật đáng yêu a."

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh Khương Daniel, trên mặt là không che giấu chút nào tiếu dung.

"Ca thích, về sau ta thường mang ngươi đến thấy bọn nó."

"Tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng tắm đi tới, liền thấy Khương Daniel ngồi tại bên giường, trực câu câu ánh mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm.

Khương Daniel áo choàng tắm mặc trên người hắn lộ ra lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, lộ ra xương quai xanh cùng một mảnh nhỏ ngực, không biết có phải hay không là cố ý gây nên, dây lưng tùy ý hệ tại bên hông, tóc chỉ là bị qua loa thổi qua, tóc mái còn tại chảy xuống nước.

Bầu không khí mập mờ không rõ, không làm chút gì đều lộ ra không hiểu phong tình.

"Muốn làm sao?"

Người kia nóng rực ánh mắt rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, bị tự nhiên mà vậy hiểu thành mịt mờ ám chỉ, thế là hỏi ra câu cũng là chuyện đương nhiên ngữ khí, không chút nào cảm thấy có bất kỳ không ổn nào khi.

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Lạc đề, không có chút nào tiếp nhận.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Đột nhiên đạt được không tưởng được đáp án, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mờ mịt, phản ứng đầu tiên thậm chí là tưởng rằng mình nghe lầm.

"Ta nói, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi, ta không nghĩ chỉ cùng ngươi đàm một trận gặp qua kỳ yêu đương, coi như về sau chúng ta giải tán, ta cũng muốn cùng ngươi một mực cùng một chỗ."

Khương Daniel tái diễn, hắn thay quá khứ mình bổ sung đến trễ thẳng thắn, câu kia ta yêu ngươi, thay quá khứ mình ưng thuận đến trễ nguyện vọng, một mực cùng một chỗ.

Đêm hôm đó bọn hắn cái gì cũng không làm.

Khương Daniel từ phía sau lưng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là muốn đem cả người hắn khảm tiến trong lồng ngực của mình như vậy dùng sức, sau đó hắn nghe được người kia đè thấp lấy thanh âm nói.

"Ngươi câu nói mới vừa rồi kia ta chờ thật lâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu, cách bông, thanh âm nghe có chút buồn buồn, âm cuối còn có chút mơ hồ không rõ, nhưng Khương Daniel nghe rất rõ ràng, hắn là nói.

"Ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Khương Daniel trước kia luôn luôn sợ hãi từ không diễn ý, cho nên lựa chọn trầm mặc, lựa chọn gác lại, lựa chọn trốn tránh, nhưng quấn một vòng mới hiểu được, nguyên lai chỉ cần câu này, ngắn ngủi ba cái âm tiết liền đầy đủ đem ngậm Nghĩa không rõ người yêu biến thành thật sự rõ ràng người yêu.

Trong nhà giường rõ ràng so túc xá giường nhỏ còn rộng rãi hơn rất nhiều, bọn hắn lại so trước đó bất kỳ lần nào ôm nhau ngủ đều muốn gần sát, quấn giao đầu ngón tay trong mộng đều không nỡ buông ra.

DAY 15.

Hợp giếng trạm

3:48 AM.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, đầy người đều là mồ hôi lạnh, yết hầu lại khát khô vô cùng, cả người giống như là mất nước bất lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ hôm qua bắt đầu ở tại đoàn làm phim, vắng vẻ trong phòng ngủ chỉ có thể nghe được hắn thanh âm của một người, thô trọng tiếng hít thở hỗn tạp trong lồng ngực truyền đến nặng nề tiếng tim đập.

Vừa mới trong mộng, tàu điện ngầm toa xe không có một ai.

Hết thảy yên tĩnh vừa xa lạ, không có thổi vào cổ áo gió nóng, không có lướt qua bên tai gió lùa, càng không có người cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đón gió chạy.

Không có người tác thành cho hắn nghĩ phải bắt được mùa hè.

Chỉ có băng lãnh thanh âm nhắc nhở tại vang lên bên tai.

"Lần này đoàn tàu sắp đến điểm cuối hợp giếng trạm, mời ngài mang tốt vật phẩm tùy thân, có thứ tự xuống xe..."

Khương Daniel đứng tại vắng vẻ đại sảnh, ở trước mặt hắn có hai cái thông đạo, A lối ra cùng B lối ra, hai cái cửa ra áp cơ đều là đóng chặt lại.

Trong túi tiền của hắn có trương tàu điện ngầm một chiều phiếu, trên đó viết hai hàng chữ.

"For A exit, you must pay a price, the deprivation of sleep."

Đi hướng A lối ra, ngươi nhất định phải trả giá cái giá tương ứng, tước đoạt giấc ngủ.

"For B exit, you will return to the origin."

Đi hướng B lối ra, ngươi sẽ trở về nguyên điểm.

Mà một chiều phiếu một khi đầu nhập áp cơ thu phiếu miệng, tức sẽ bị vĩnh cửu thu về.

Nói cách khác, hắn chỉ có một lần lựa chọn cơ hội.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên minh bạch, vì cái gì mình tỉnh lại thời gian sẽ càng ngày càng trước thời gian.

Trận này điên cuồng nghịch lúc lữ hành, là dùng giấc ngủ đổi lấy.

Hắn vốn cho rằng đạt được muốn kết cục, thời gian lữ hành liền sẽ kết thúc.

Lại quên tại trưởng thành thế giới quy tắc bên trong, ủng có bất kỳ muốn đồ vật đều là muốn trả giá đắt, mất mà được lại người yêu cũng không ngoại lệ.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, thay đổi quá khứ đại giới là giấc ngủ.

Cái này quá hoang đường.

Khương Daniel muốn cầm một lon bia, hắn cần gấp dùng băng lãnh chất lỏng giải khát, cũng cần nó đến giội tắt trong lòng đoàn kia đủ để đốt hết toàn bộ lý trí đại hỏa, mở ra cửa tủ lạnh thời điểm, lại nhìn thấy phía trên dán lời ghi chép giấy.

\- Daniel không cho phép không ăn sớm cơm!

\- Daniel không cho phép uống rượu bia ướp lạnh!

\- Daniel không cho phép ngủ quá muộn!

Là Ung Thánh Hựu kiểu chữ, viết ba câu cấm chỉ, ngay cả ba cái giống nhau như đúc dấu chấm than đều sinh động vô cùng, Khương Daniel có thể tưởng tượng đến người kia nhíu chặt lông mày, dùng hơi nghiêm túc ngữ khí trách cứ hắn không tốt chiếu cố vấn mình bộ dáng.

Hắn chỉ muốn lập tức nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn cần một cái không có chút nào khe hở ôm đến chậm lại mình không bị khống chế nhịp tim tần suất.

Hắn cần một cái đầy đủ điên cuồng hôn đến xác nhận người kia chân thực tại bên cạnh mình.

Khương Daniel trong lúc bối rối đụng ngược lại trên tủ đầu giường Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới hộp trang sức, đi theo bông tai cùng tay áo trừ cùng một chỗ rơi ra ngoài, còn có một cái màu trắng thuốc túi.

Túi giấy bị cẩn thận xếp lại, bên trong lại chỉ còn lại hai cái viên thuốc.

Hắn làm sao lại nhận không ra, ở trong đó rõ ràng chính là thuốc ngủ.

Nguyên lai cần muốn trả giá đắt, không chỉ là một mình hắn.

Khương Daniel gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu uống thuốc, nhưng hắn chỉ cùng chính mình nói đó là dùng đến làm dịu đau bụng.

Hắn có một lần ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy người kia cau mày, liền nước lạnh nuốt vào viên thuốc, nhịn không được trách cứ người kia không hiểu được chiếu cố vấn mình, như thế lớn người làm sao còn cần nước lạnh uống thuốc.

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mềm thanh âm nhận lầm, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ đi lên trước đem người ôm vào trong ngực, đem ấm áp lòng bàn tay che tại hắn dạ dày phía trên, thật giống như dạng này liền có thể chia sẻ đau đớn của hắn.

Nhưng hắn thế mà không có chút nào hoài nghi tới Ung Thánh Hựu, càng không có nghĩ qua đi xác nhận những cái kia không rõ lai lịch cái gọi là "Dạ dày thuốc" .

Khương Daniel nguyên lai tưởng rằng, hắn dùng hoang đường phương pháp cải biến hôm qua có thể đổi lấy hôm nay vuốt ve an ủi, hắn lấy là tất cả thiết lập lại về sau, hắn rốt cục có thể làm một cái xứng chức lại ôn nhu người yêu.

Lại vào hôm nay mới đột nhiên phát hiện, tất cả tổn thương đều là hắn cho.

Mất ngủ ban đêm, băng lãnh bia, nước lạnh cùng thuốc ngủ cùng một chỗ mang tới co rút cùng thống khổ.

Hắn nhớ tới vài ngày trước, rạng sáng tỉnh lại thời điểm nhìn thấy bên cạnh thân không có người, trong chăn cũng là một mảnh ý lạnh.

Tại ban công nhìn thấy người kia đơn bạc bóng lưng, Khương Daniel mới an tâm lại.

Còn tốt, hắn vẫn còn ở đó.

Đến gần thời điểm mới nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay cầm lấy một lon bia, bình đã bị người bóp có chút biến hình, bên trong rượu hiển nhưng đã không.

"Ca lúc này không ngủ được, nghĩ như thế nào uống rượu rồi?"

Khương Daniel từ phía sau ôm hắn, mới ý thức tới kia trên thân người cơ hồ không có cái gì nhiệt độ, một mực cầm rượu bia ướp lạnh nguyên nhân, trong lòng bàn tay càng là lạnh buốt, hắn có chút đau lòng lại có chút áy náy, cầm qua Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay lon không tử để qua một bên, nhịn không được nắm chặt cánh tay, thuận thế đem tay của người kia toàn bộ bao trùm.

Cảm nhận được người sau lưng bất an, ngay cả ôm đều quá phận dùng sức, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người vây quanh ở Khương Daniel, quen thuộc nhiệt độ cơ thể để hắn an tâm, dứt khoát dúi đầu vào người kia bên gáy, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng.

"Không có việc gì, ta chính là đột nhiên nghĩ uống bia, thèm đến ngủ không được."

Đem một nụ hôn ấn tại người kia khóe miệng, vẫn không quên tăng thêm một câu hoạt bát trò đùa.

"Không cho phép ghét bỏ ta vừa từng uống rượu nha."

Khương Daniel hô hấp trì trệ, kéo qua người kia bả vai lần nữa hôn đi lên, thẳng đến khoang miệng của mình bên trong cũng dính vào bia đắng chát hương vị.

Nào có cái gì thèm bia, rõ ràng là bởi vì ngủ không được.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới cái kia buổi tối, chỉ cảm thấy mình quả thực thất bại đến cực điểm.

Hắn khi đó còn tưởng rằng, mình có thể chia sẻ tra tấn Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác đau cùng bia cay đắng vị giác, không nghĩ tới kết quả là, hắn mới là hết thảy cảm giác đau ban sơ nơi phát ra.

Nếu như có được hoàn chỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu, cần phải bỏ ra giấc ngủ đại giới, như vậy Khương Daniel nhất định sẽ không chút do dự lựa chọn tiếp nhận cùng gánh chịu.

Nhưng nếu như vậy đại giới không chỉ là nhằm vào một mình hắn, như vậy dao động cùng do dự lập tức sẽ thay thế vừa mới tạo dựng lên quả cảm.

Thời gian lữ quán vốn là hắn mong muốn đơn phương, là hắn làm trái thời gian quy tắc, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Hắn không có tư cách cưỡng ép tước đoạt Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ.

Hắn đã thua thiệt người kia rất rất nhiều.

Khương Daniel từ trong tủ lạnh xuất ra một lon bia, còn mang theo hơi lạnh vật thể tiếp xúc đến nhiệt độ trong phòng, tại lon nước tường ngoài ngưng tụ thành nhỏ bé giọt nước, tại lòng bàn tay lưu lại một mảnh ẩm ướt ý lạnh.

Thiếp tại cửa tủ lạnh bên trên lời ghi chép giấy tựa hồ lỏng động, theo hắn đóng cửa lại động tác, có chút lung lay sắp đổ.

Nhưng mà liền tại hôm qua, hắn còn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, từng cái đáp ứng người kia đưa ra bốn đầu cảnh cáo, sau đó cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đem lời ghi chép giấy thiếp tại bắt mắt nhất vị trí.

Khương Daniel cảm thụ được băng lãnh chất lỏng rơi vào sáng sớm vắng vẻ trong dạ dày, một trận không bị khống chế co rút từ thể nội hiện lên đến, dẫn tới tứ chi đều tại hơi run rẩy, lại ngoài ý muốn để người có loại thoải mái ảo giác.

Hắn cười khổ lẩm bẩm, "Thánh Hựu ca, thật có lỗi, ta nuốt lời."

"Tại sao không nói một tiếng liền chạy đến rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến vào trong xe, vừa tiếp vào Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại tới liền vội vã chạy tới duyên cớ, nói chuyện còn có chút thở hổn hển.

Hắn tiếp bộ thứ nhất phim truyền hình là thanh xuân phim tình cảm, toàn bộ hí cơ hồ đều mặc sạch sẽ đồng phục áo sơmi, chỉ là tại đầu xuân thời tiết, mùa hạ áo sơ mi mỏng đến cùng vẫn còn có chút chịu không được.

Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen nắm tay co lại tại hơi lâu một chút ống tay áo bên trong, một giây sau lộ ra hơi lạnh đốt ngón tay bị người nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt, người kia còn ngại không đủ, rộng mở bên ngoài bao bắt lấy tay của hắn thả tại chỗ ngực, dùng phương thức trực tiếp nhất truyền lại nhiệt độ cơ thể.

"Nghĩ ngươi, nghĩ lập tức nhìn thấy ngươi, cho nên trực tiếp đến."

"Mới hai ngày không gặp mặt, chúng ta Niel cứ như vậy muốn ta nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng cười lên, chủ động tới gần yêu cầu ôm, tay thuận thế che tại người kia trên lưng nhẹ nhàng thuận, an ủi người yêu không biết tên xao động cảm xúc.

Khương Daniel không nói chuyện, chỉ là nắm chặt ôm ấp.

Chỉ là đột nhiên một nháy mắt, không có chút nào khe hở ôm lấy người yêu nhận biết để hắn cảm thấy cái gì đều không trọng yếu, vô luận đại giới là tước đoạt giấc ngủ hay là phản bội thời gian, vô luận nhiều hoang đường nhiều phá vỡ, đều không bỏ được buông tay.

Tại Khương Daniel cho là mình sẽ mặc kệ không để ý lựa chọn A cửa ra thời điểm, một giây sau lại nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt không giấu được mắt quầng thâm.

Nhìn ra được Ung Thánh Hựu dưới mắt đánh lên một tầng thật dày che hà, nhưng vẫn là che giấu không được người kia mỏi mệt cùng tiều tụy, dù cho dạng này, Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn dùng nhẹ nhàng ngữ khí tới dỗ dành hắn, cho dù hắn căn bản không biết Khương Daniel vì cái gì bất an, cũng vẫn là lựa chọn giao phó ôn nhu.

Nhưng tất cả những thứ này kẻ đầu têu đều là hắn.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình đang lãng phí Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu.

"Ta nhắm mắt lại, ngươi là ta cả đời mộng, ta mở to mắt, ngươi là ta nghỉ lại vũ trụ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel bên tai nhẹ nói, giống như là lẩm bẩm, lại giống là chỉ nói cho người nào đó tỏ tình.

"Đây là phim truyền hình bên trong, nhân vật nam chính nói cho nhân vật nữ chính."

Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel không hiểu biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục giải thích nói.

"Vậy ta là ca nhân vật nữ chính sao?"

"Đúng thế, Niel là ta nhân sinh nhân vật chính, trước kia là, hiện tại là, về sau cũng thế."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cười mở, thốt ra thổ lộ để hắn có chút ngượng ngùng cúi đầu xuống.

Khương Daniel sững sờ nhìn trước mắt người, muốn đi miêu tả hắn thời khắc này bộ dáng, muốn đi ghi nhớ câu này cũng không nên thuộc về hắn lời kịch.

Muốn hôn hắn.

Cho dù là một lần cuối cùng cũng tốt.

Mượn màu đậm pha lê che chắn, bọn hắn tại nhỏ hẹp ghế sau xe ôm cùng hôn, hai cánh tay không có chút nào khe hở khấu chặt, giống như là muốn thông qua đầu ngón tay đến cảm giác lẫn nhau muốn nói lại nói không nên lời.

Nụ hôn này lúc kết thúc, Khương Daniel đem đầu chôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu thon gầy trên vai, nhắm mắt lại nghĩ phải nhớ kỹ thời khắc này cảm giác.

Hắn xa xỉ hi vọng, một ngày lớn ở trăm năm, ôm không dừng không có cuối cùng.

Nhưng luôn luôn muốn phân biệt.

Đạo lúc khác Khương Daniel mới buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mặc dù vẫn như cũ không bỏ, nhưng cũng còn tốt người kia nguyên bản hơi lạnh tay đã mang lên mình nhiệt độ.

"Ca về sau đừng uống thuốc ngủ, nhớ phải hảo hảo ăn cơm."

Hắn hôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán, động tác cực nhẹ cực chậm, giống như là muốn dùng tới toàn bộ ôn nhu, cũng đem những cái kia ngực chồng chất vô số ý khó bình cùng nhau rót vào nụ hôn này bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, lập tức kịp phản ứng là bí mật của mình bị phát hiện, hắn có chút xấu hổ nhẹ gật đầu, không biết còn nên nói cái gì, dứt khoát phất phất tay.

"Ừm, Niel ngày mai gặp."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem người kia quay người, sau đó bóng lưng càng ngày càng xa, cuối cùng biến mất tại ghi hình trong rạp.

Mà hắn đứng tại chỗ, qua cực kỳ lâu mới bỏ được phải quay lưng lại.

Không có có cái gọi là ngày mai.

Bọn hắn đều nên tỉnh.

DAY 16.

Khương Daniel đã thật lâu không có một giấc tỉnh lại, liền nhìn thấy cả phòng sáng tỏ.

Phía trước một buổi tối hắn rốt cục làm ra lựa chọn, trực tiếp đi hướng B lối ra, để vào tấm kia một chiều phiếu, không còn có cơ hội lựa chọn lần nữa.

Thế là, giấc ngủ của hắn trở về.

Quấn một vòng lớn lại về đến điểm bắt đầu cảm giác cũng không như trong tưởng tượng khó qua.

Giải tỏa màn hình, giấy dán tường là tấm kia cũng không dễ nhìn trời xanh mây trắng, kakao talk bên trong cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khung chat bị chen đến dưới đáy, nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép ngừng tại tháng một.

Mở ra tủ quần áo, vẫn như cũ là lộn xộn cất đặt quần áo, chỉ bất quá bên trong không có hòa với so hắn số đo nhỏ một vòng áo thun, càng không có kia hai kiện tình lữ áo ngủ.

Đi vào phòng bếp, cửa tủ lạnh bên trên không có giấy ghi chú, xử lý trên đài không có làm qua cơm vết tích, liền ngay cả đồ làm bếp đều là mới tinh, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề bày ở một bên trên kệ.

Phòng này bên trong không có Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại bất cứ dấu vết gì.

Thật giống như phát sinh qua hết thảy đều là hắn tại sinh sự từ việc không đâu.

Duy nhất đáng được ăn mừng chính là, trên tủ đầu giường thuốc ngủ cũng không tại.

Hắn cuối cùng có thể đem yên giấc ban đêm còn cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

DAY 25.

Cao thước cự đản

Không phải tất cả đám mây đều phải trở thành mưa, nhất định phải đáp xuống trên mặt đất.

Chúng ta sở dĩ đàm luận những cái kia sẽ không trở thành mưa mây, không phải ra ngoài không cam lòng, mà là bởi vì thoải mái.

Ngày 10 tháng 4.

Cao thước cự đản.

Solo ca sĩ Khương Daniel xuất đạo showcase.

Hậu trường, Khương Daniel điện thoại tiếp tục chấn động.

Kakao talk bên trong tên là "11-1=0" group chat chính đang cày bình phong, không biết là ai lên đầu, đầy bình phong tin tức đều là cùng một câu nói.

-God Danie lộ ra đạo đại phát, về sau cũng đi hoa đường đi.

Cả ngày đều ra ngoài tình trạng khẩn trương Khương Daniel nhịn không được câu lên khóe miệng, đại khái là hắn đêm nay cái thứ nhất buông lỏng biểu lộ.

Bất quá xảy ra bất ngờ biểu tình biến hóa để cody chính ở trên trang tay dừng lại, son môi vẽ ra vành môi, Khương Daniel nhìn xem trong gương mình có chút buồn cười dáng vẻ, ý thức được sự thất thố của mình, đối cody lộ ra một cái xin lỗi mỉm cười.

Khương Daniel bên trên vạch lên tin tức, xếp thành hàng hình chúc phúc ngữ hết thảy có chín đầu, duy chỉ có thiếu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhân viên công tác hô hào tên của hắn để hắn chuẩn bị stand by, lập tức sẽ bắt đầu đếm ngược.

Khương Daniel ứng hòa lấy nhân viên công tác tiếng thúc giục, lại chậm chạp không chịu để điện thoại di động xuống.

Hắn còn tại chờ một người tin tức.

Kỳ thật cũng không có có cái gì đặc biệt lý do, nhưng Khương Daniel chính là cố chấp muốn Ung Thánh Hựu chúc phúc, giống như có người kia cổ vũ hắn liền sẽ càng an tâm đồng dạng.

Giống như là tâm hữu linh tê, người kia tin tức tức thời bắn ra ngoài.

\- chúc chúng ta God Daniel, solo xuất đạo thuận lợi.

Cùng phía trên sắp xếp chỉnh tề chín cái tin đặt chung một chỗ, kia cái tin ngược lại là hơi có vẻ đột ngột, rất hiển nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu không có trực tiếp điểm tin tức khung bên cạnh "+1" nhắc nhở ngữ, mà là mình biên tập một cái tin.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng đem câu kia ngắn ngủi mặc niệm mấy lần, lại có loại như trút được gánh nặng cảm giác, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy không cần thiết tiếp tục cố chấp xuống dưới.

Hắn đưa di động tiện tay thả tại trang điểm trên đài, nhanh chân hướng giàn giáo phương hướng đi.

Đứng lên giàn giáo trước một giây, Khương Daniel vẫn có chút hoảng hốt, thậm chí phản xạ có điều kiện tim đập rộn lên.

Tại cùng một nơi, hắn theo thứ tự kinh lịch bắt đầu, kết thúc, lần nữa bắt đầu.

Giữa hè tháng tám vốn là nhiệt liệt, khi đó hậu trường hỗn tạp mười một loại thanh tuyến, luôn luôn ồn ào, bọn hắn ở trên đài trước một giây ôm nhau chúc mừng, trùng điệp lòng bàn tay khẩn trương xuất mồ hôi.

Khương Daniel tại giàn giáo lên cao ngắn ngủi mấy giây bên trong bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phát lạnh đầu ngón tay, trong bóng đêm tìm kiếm lẫn nhau trong mắt ánh sáng, tại im ắng đang đối mặt trao đổi để lẫn nhau an tâm cổ vũ.

Bọn hắn tại mỗi cái yêu cùng bị yêu nháy mắt, tại bị so trong tưởng tượng càng nóng bỏng thiện ý vây quanh thời khắc, từng lần một nói cho lẫn nhau, ngươi thật đáng giá, thế là những cái kia đã từng chiếm thượng phong mê thất cùng hoài nghi, vượt qua xác nhận biến thành vững tin.

Năm mới bắt đầu một tháng vốn nên lên đường, lại ngoài ý muốn thích hợp một trận thịnh đại cáo biệt, hắn nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu không khóc, người kia cười nhìn về phía dưới đài bị nhớ vì sao trời mỗi một vị fan hâm mộ, một lần lại một lần tái diễn đừng khóc.

Chào cảm ơn thời khắc trong bọn hắn cách rất xa, không có dắt tay thế là càng không dùng lực nắm chặt, cái này vẫn như cũ là Khương Daniel muốn thay đổi nhất biến sự thật.

Nhưng nhất không cần cải biến sự thực là, mỗi một lần, hắn đều tại cái này quen thuộc địa phương, xuyên qua đầy trời giấy hoa nhìn về phía nhất thiên vị hắn, đáy mắt từng có giấu không được yêu thương, có lẽ cuối cùng biến thành không muốn toát ra cay đắng cùng tiếc nuối, nhưng những cái kia đều không trọng yếu nữa.

Bởi vì bọn hắn đã từng cộng đồng có được qua như thế nhiệt liệt mùa hè, còn có dù là đặt mình vào băng thiên tuyết địa cũng vẫn như cũ nóng lên mùa đông.

Những này đã đầy đủ.

Đã từng nghiêm túc lại cố chấp yêu, dù là đại giới là phản bội thời gian, thay đổi mùa, cũng muốn thử sửa tạm được kết cục.

Thế nhưng là dù cho cố chấp không muốn hướng phía trước đi, cũng vẫn là vô luận như thế nào cũng không tìm tới đường trở về, thế là mặc cho trong lồng ngực muôn vàn mọi loại tình cảm sôi trào mãnh liệt, chỉ để lại trung quy trung củ lời khấn.

Về sau sơn trưởng nước xa, bảo trọng ngàn ngàn vạn vạn.

Solo ca sĩ Khương Daniel đứng lên sân khấu, đón chỉ thuộc về hắn quang cùng yêu, vinh quang cùng huy hiệu, hát ra hắn thứ nhất thủ solo đơn khúc câu đầu tiên ca từ, là chính hắn lấp từ, hát cho dưới đài quơ que huỳnh quang.

"Ta lại không có càng nhiều yêu cầu xa vời, bởi vì ngươi thành toàn ta tất cả mộng."

Hắn lệ nóng doanh tròng, hắn thanh tuyến run rẩy, hắn mang cô dũng một đường hướng về phía trước.

Không đổ lệ, không quay đầu lại.

Hậu trường trên mặt bàn điện thoại, còn dừng lại tại vừa rồi nói chuyện phiếm giao diện.

Tại đầu kia đợi rất lâu tin tức đằng sau, Khương Daniel dạng này hồi phục.

\- Ung diễn viên, ngươi cũng thế, mới hí khởi động máy thuận lợi.

Tại chuyện xưa một trang cuối cùng, không thích nằm mơ hài tử không còn ỷ lại dày đặc ấm áp kén, mẫn cảm vừa nông ngủ hài tử không còn ỷ lại cồn cùng viên thuốc, có lẽ kết cục như vậy cũng không tính kém.

Chỉ là câu kia lời kịch có lẽ hẳn là đổi thành:

Ta nhắm mắt lại, ngươi là ta cả đời mộng.

Ta mở to mắt, ngươi là ta rốt cục buông xuống yêu cầu xa vời.

END.

Bảy phần ngọt nói nhảm thời gian:

Viết hiện cõng thật thật là khó a, một đoạn thời gian rất dài, ta chỉ có tại rạng sáng ba lúc bốn giờ mới có thể viết ra ít đồ, lúc ban ngày thì là một mực kẹt văn, đối máy tính một chữ cũng không viết ra được tới.

Ta cũng không biết ta viết cái gì loạn thất bát tao cố sự, đại khái xem như cái BE à...

Đem bản này loạn thất bát tao hiện cõng làm năm mới phần thứ hai lễ gặp mặt khả năng không quá phù hợp, bất quá! Ngày mai sẽ có max điểm ngọt đến bồi thường!

Cuối cùng, ba phần ngọt chuẩn bị kỹ càng bị đánh.


	420. Chapter 420

【 Dan Ung 】 tinh tinh, tinh tinh

* võng hồng x võng hồng

* ngốc bạch ngọt bánh cố sự

Mọi người chúc mừng năm mới! Một năm mới cũng phải làm khoa học!

>

Ta yêu người có trên thế giới nhất lồng ngực ấm áp.

1

Khương Daniel nhà mất điện. Lúc đó chính là mười hai giờ khuya, hắn vừa mới thoát xong quần áo, bắt đầu tắm rửa.

Trước mắt cứ như vậy đột nhiên một mảnh đen kịt, chỉ có trong tay vòi hoa sen còn tại phốc phốc bốc lên nước. Không có điện, máy nước nóng liền không có cách nào vận hành, nước rất nhanh lạnh đi.

Đây cũng quá không may đi. Tối tối cầu nguyện chỉ là nhà mình đứt cầu dao, Khương Daniel trùm lên khăn tắm đi đến phòng khách, lại trông thấy toàn bộ cư xá đều lâm vào đen trong bóng tối.

Lão thiên.

Khương Daniel xoa lông mày thở dài. Vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác là lúc này, chờ hắn tắm rửa xong lại mất điện không tốt sao?

Hiện tại là tháng mười một, mọi người cũng bắt đầu mặc áo lông xuất hành. Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác Khương Daniel có bệnh thích sạch sẽ, không để hắn tắm rửa chính là để hắn chết. Hắn cắn răng nghiến lợi tẩy cái tắm nước lạnh, tẩy xong hoả tốc chui về chăn mền, cho bạn gái gọi điện thoại.

"Viện Viện."

"Thanh âm của ngươi làm sao như thế run?"

Hắn một năm một mười đem chuyện vừa rồi nói một lần, tiện thể trò đùa giống như thêm một câu: "Nếu như lúc này ngươi bồi tiếp ta, cũng liền không có như vậy hỏng bét."

"Ta hiện tại tại nhà bạn. Từ cái này đón xe tới phải hơn mấy chục đâu, quên đi thôi."

Nữ hài thanh âm cười nhẹ nhàng, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên có chút thất lạc.

"Tiền xe ta thanh lý, được rồi?"

"Ngô, thế nhưng là muộn như vậy. . ."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy hiểu rõ, không có nói vài lời liền treo. Cô gái này không có để ý như vậy mình, nói lại nhiều thì có ích lợi gì đâu?

Nhất thời ngủ không được, hắn xoát lên Weibo, lại phát hiện khuya khoắt, đột nhiên thêm ra đến mấy trăm đầu pm.

―― quên nói, Khương Daniel là cái Seoul võng hồng. Năm nay 19 tuổi, trước kia bằng vào bboy video ở sân trường trên mạng lửa lên, về sau fan hâm mộ càng ngày càng nhiều, không còn giới hạn tại bản trường học. Nhưng hắn lúc đó còn cùng võng hồng có chênh lệch rất lớn. Chân chính thuế biến bắt đầu tại Weibo. Yêu mèo tăng thêm mỹ nhan, hai cái này mạnh hữu lực nhãn hiệu hấp dẫn không ít ánh mắt, hắn cũng bất quá là định kỳ lên trên thượng truyền một chút ảnh chụp, bây giờ lại đã có 40 vạn fan hâm mộ.

"Niel, Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý ngươi! ! !"

Tất cả pm đều đang đồn đạt cái tin này. Khương Daniel cũng không nhận ra cái này Ung Thánh Hựu, ấn mở ảnh chân dung xem xét, nguyên lai cũng là nhà tại Seoul võng hồng, cũng nuôi một con mèo, gọi tinh tinh.

Thiên hạ võng hồng một nhà thân. Hắn không chút do dự về quan.

Mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu Weibo, Khương Daniel nghĩ: So với mèo, nam hài tử này giống như càng đáng yêu.

"Lẫn nhau quan liền là bạn tốt, về sau nhà ngươi mèo nhàm chán có thể tìm vịt vịt chơi!"

Cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát xong pm, bối rối cũng tới đến. Khương Daniel tiến vào chăn nhỏ, dần dần tiến vào mộng đẹp.

2

Ngày thứ hai, Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, điện đã tới. Hắn từ chụp mấy bức, phát đầu Weibo.

Có lẽ là bởi vì trước một đêm sự tình, tâm tình của hắn không thật là tốt, từ chụp mấy trương đều là mặt không biểu tình dáng vẻ.

daniel_k: Đêm qua mất điện[ khổ sở ] [ hình ảnh ][ hình ảnh ]

Bình luận ùn ùn kéo đến.

@ quả đào kẹo mềm nha: Niel xem ra tốt không vui [ bạo khóc ] làm sao lại mất điện, cục điện lực ra bị đánh!

Bình luận (16) tán (2749)

@ thích ngươi không có đạo lý: Chúng ta tối hôm qua cũng mất điện, ta cùng bạn trai cùng một cái cư xá

Bình luận (45) tán (1877)

@ Khương Daniel thỏ thỏ đâu: Niel không lộ vẻ gì cũng rất đẹp trai. . . Muốn để hắn đánh ta làm sao bây giờ

Bình luận (20) tán (1620)

Khương Daniel đi phòng bếp tìm một chút ăn, miệng bên trong ngậm phiến diện bao, lại nằm lại trên giường nhìn Weibo bình luận. Mỗi lần nhìn bình luận hắn cũng nhịn không được lộ ra tiếu dung, đám fan hâm mộ làm sao có thể đáng yêu như thế, cách màn hình đều có thể cảm giác các nàng đối với mình sủng ái.

Dựa theo lệ cũ, hắn chọn mấy đầu bình luận tiến hành hồi phục. Không đầy một lát lại lấy được dạng này phản hồi: Niel về ta a a a a a a, ta vĩnh viễn yêu ni!

Nhiều đáng yêu đám nữ hài tử a. Khương Daniel không biết mình có tài đức gì, giá trị cho các nàng dạng này yêu.

Trông thấy bình luận bên trong rất nhiều người bởi vì chính mình rầu rĩ không vui mà lo lắng, hắn tranh thủ thời gian biên tập hạ Weibo, thêm một trương mình rất vui vẻ cười ảnh chụp, lại thêm một câu: Mọi người đừng lo lắng a, vừa mới ăn sớm cơm, rất vui vẻ.

Điện thoại của bạn gái cũng ở thời điểm này vang lên.

"Tối hôm qua ngủ có ngon không?"

"Ừm."

"Hôm nay theo giúp ta đi xem phim có được hay không, Marvel lại bước phát triển mới phim. . ."

Khương Daniel trong lòng vẫn là lạnh lùng, nhưng hắn làm không được phàn nàn, cũng vô pháp cự tuyệt. Nữ hài có thiên sứ đồng dạng bề ngoài cùng đáng yêu tính cách, không có nam hài tử sẽ không thích. Chỉ là nhìn xem nàng đều làm người vui vẻ.

"Được."

Ban đêm, Khương Daniel tại phim cửa thành nhìn thấy nữ hài, hai người nắm tay tiến rạp chiếu phim.

Khương Daniel mang theo màu đen khẩu trang, tiếng nói nhận ngăn trở, có chút nghe không rõ. Nữ hài tử không vui: Ngươi mang theo khẩu trang ta cũng không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì.

Khương Daniel rất khó chịu, nhưng hắn lại không thể không mang. Hắn không có tại trên internet công khai mình tình yêu, người ở bên ngoài cùng fan hâm mộ trong mắt là cái hoàng kim đàn ông độc thân.

"Ngươi đem khẩu trang cho ta hái được."

Chung quanh tất cả đều là chờ đợi vào sân người xem, không thiếu trẻ tuổi nữ hài, không chừng cái nào chính là fan hâm mộ của mình. Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày:

"Không được."

"Ngươi cứ như vậy sợ người khác trông thấy sao? Cùng ta yêu đương rất mất mặt?"

"Không phải. Ai, ngươi không hiểu. . ."

Nữ hài sắc mặt trở nên rất khó coi, "Tốt, ta không hiểu, ta cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, ta cũng căn bản không hiểu ngươi người này, vậy chúng ta còn cùng một chỗ làm gì đâu?"

"Đừng như vậy, ta là thật thích ngươi, Viện Viện."

"Vậy nếu như ta nói, ngươi nhất định phải công khai hai ta sự tình đâu?"

". . ."

"Xem đi. Fan hâm mộ cùng ta, ngươi vĩnh viễn chọn là fan hâm mộ. Chúng ta chia tay đi."

Nữ hài đi. Khương Daniel muốn đi truy, lại tìm không thấy lý do.

Nàng nói không sai. Mình càng quan tâm fan hâm mộ.

Khương Daniel về đến nhà, đem trong tủ lạnh tất cả bia ôm ra ném ở trên ghế sa lon, ngồi dưới đất một bình một bình uống.

Hắn không ăn cơm, bụng rỗng uống rượu kỳ thật cũng không tốt đẹp gì, nhưng hắn đem loại thống khổ này xem như đối với mình trừng phạt.

Đêm dài, hắn cầm điện thoại di động lên nghĩ tìm người thổ lộ hết, lại trước trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức:

"Tốt, hai ta đều thích mèo, hẳn là rất hợp, thêm cái Wechat?"

Được rồi, so với hướng người một lần nữa tự thuật một lần chuyện thương tâm đến tìm kiếm lý giải cùng an ủi, còn không bằng tìm người tâm sự mèo. Khương Daniel lập tức đem Ung Thánh Hựu tăng thêm vì Wechat hảo hữu. Hai người chuyện phiếm thật vui, quyết định ngày khác mang theo nhà mình mèo con đến cái mặt cơ đại hội.

3

Gặp nhau địa điểm định là Seoul đại học phụ cận một cái quán cà phê.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà liền tại Seoul đại học phụ cận. Khương Daniel nói: "Đi mấy phút liền đến thật sao? Dạng này ngươi mang theo mèo liền thuận tiện nha."

Khương Daniel liền tương đối thảm, chỉ có thể đi tàu địa ngầm trải qua năm cái trạm quá khứ. Nói đúng ra thảm chính là vịt vịt, ủy khuất ba ba đợi tại túi xách bên trong, bị một đường dẫn theo tới.

"Vất vả ngươi ngải một cổ."

Mới ra trạm xe lửa, Khương Daniel liền đem vịt vịt từ trong bọc ôm ra, gãi đầu an ủi, sau đó một đường như thế ôm, đến quán cà phê.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến sớm. Khương Daniel xa xa cùng hắn đối mắt, cười đi qua, nói ra: "aloha!"

"Ừm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc méo mó đầu, không biết aloha là có ý gì.

Khương Daniel phát hiện hắn nghi hoặc, giải thích nói: "Chính là Hawaii người nói ngươi được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một cái. Nhưng không thể không thừa nhận, nam hài này cổ linh tinh quái dáng vẻ thật đáng yêu.

Vịt vịt là một con rất nhỏ mèo con, dáng người cũng rất thon thả, nhìn qua rất linh xảo. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu mèo là một con hơi có vẻ đầy đặn quýt mèo, uể oải, thích nằm sấp bất động.

"Đến, vịt vịt, cho tinh tinh chào hỏi."

Khương Daniel giơ vịt vịt móng vuốt nhỏ, hướng phía tinh tinh vung vẩy. Tinh tinh nằm sấp tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi, chính giống như mộng không phải mộng phát ra ngốc. Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian vuốt vuốt hắn, ra hiệu hắn giữ vững tinh thần, cùng bạn mới chào hỏi.

Tinh tinh bất vi sở động. Không có cách, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải cùng Khương Daniel đồng dạng, giơ nhà mình mèo móng vuốt, thay hắn hướng vịt vịt lên tiếng chào.

"Ngươi tốt lắm vịt vịt. Sau này chúng ta liền là bạn tốt nha."

"Vì phát triển hữu nghị của chúng ta, ta tặng cho ngươi ta thích nhất đồ chơi!"

Khương Daniel còn tại dùng vịt vịt ngữ khí nói chuyện, cuống họng nhu nhu, như cái bánh bằng sữa. Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận hắn đưa tới Spider-Man cao su cầu lúc, còn tỉnh tỉnh.

"Vịt vịt đặc biệt thích quả cầu này cầu tới, đi ngủ đều muốn ôm."

Tinh tinh vốn đang giống như mộng không phải mộng, trông thấy cao su cầu, một chút mở to hai mắt.

"Ừm. . . Xem ra tinh tinh cũng rất thích." Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ cười, lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, từ phía sau xuất ra một cái túi.

"Đây là có thể tiếp tại trên máy vi tính trò chơi tay cầm, đưa cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel đậu đậu mắt một chút mở ra, "Cám ơn ngươi! Ta rất thích lễ vật này."

Nói xong hắn cũng quay người, từ túi xách bên trong xuất ra một cái cái túi nhỏ, "Nhìn ngươi Weibo, giống như rất thích bruno mars, liền mua album cho ngươi."

". . . A, tạ ơn!" Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel nhìn mình Weibo nghiêm túc như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hỉ sau khi có chút cảm động.

Hai người trao đổi xong lễ vật, lại vây quanh mèo cùng tại Seoul sinh hoạt trò chuyện đến trưa, mặt trời nhanh xuống núi lại còn tràn đầy phấn khởi.

Chí thú người tương đắc cùng một chỗ thời gian luôn luôn qua nhanh như vậy, không biết làm sao liền đến năm giờ chiều. Trên trời là lãng mạn thải hà, sắc trời hơi tối, vì thành thị tăng thêm lười biếng mỹ cảm. Hai người đi ra quán cà phê, tại đứng ở cửa.

Vịt vịt bị Khương Daniel ôm vào trong ngực, ý thức được lập tức sẽ phân biệt, đối tinh tinh một mực meo meo gọi. Tinh tinh cũng rất không bỏ, đưa móng vuốt hướng phía vịt vịt một cào một cào.

Trước khi chia tay Khương Daniel đưa ra chụp ảnh chung một trương, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên nói tốt. Sau khi về nhà hắn ngay lập tức phát Weibo:

daniel_k: Mặt cơ vui vẻ [ nhe răng cười ]@ starsdaddy [ hình ảnh ]

Đám fan hâm mộ đều sôi trào:

Đào hệ thiếu nữ: Trước mấy ngày mới lẫn nhau quan, cái này mặt cơ rồi? Các vị tỷ muội, ta trước đập vì kính!

Bình luận (78) tán (3859)

Ta không phải ăn hàng: A a a a a a a tình huống như thế nào! Hai cái đại soái ca cũng quá cảnh đẹp ý vui đi, yêu yêu

Bình luận (44) tán (2231)

Muốn làm vịt mụ mụ: Người không bằng mèo

Bình luận (102) tán (1396)

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất nhanh lên một chút tán thưởng phát: Vịt vịt rất đáng yêu, Daniel cũng thế.

Khương Daniel lúc ấy đang uống nước, vừa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khen mình kém chút bị sang đến. Lại trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại Wechat thảo luận tinh tinh sau khi về nhà một mực rầu rĩ không vui, không biết có phải hay không là sinh bệnh.

Khương Daniel trả lời: Dẫn hắn đi gặp bác sĩ đâu? Bất quá cũng có thể là là nghĩ vịt vịt.

4

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà không lớn, nhưng là rất ấm áp. Khương Daniel dùng trên ghế sa lon thỏ thỏ gối ôm đệm cái mông thời điểm còn cảm thấy phi thường không có ý tứ.

"Kỳ thật chính là muốn tìm bằng hữu chơi. Hai ngày này cơm đều không thế nào ăn, ta còn tưởng rằng nó làm sao nữa nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem dính cùng một chỗ vịt vịt cùng tinh tinh, thở dài nói. Ai biết hắn có lo lắng nhiều.

"Đừng lo lắng nha. Ngắm sao hiện tại cao hứng bao nhiêu."

Hai con mèo nhỏ meo meo kêu, lẫn nhau đỉnh cái mũi chơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ cười cười, "Làm phiền ngươi, Daniel."

"Không có không có. Ta kỳ thật cũng thật muốn tìm ngươi chơi."

Khương Daniel cười nói, hai người ánh mắt tiếp cùng một chỗ, bầu không khí nhất thời có chút mập mờ.

"Khụ khụ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trước quay đầu lại, "Miệng ngươi khát không? Ta đi lấy thức uống."

"Tạ ơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm hai lon cola tới, Khương Daniel uống vào mấy ngụm, hai người trầm mặc một hồi.

"Xem ra tinh tinh mình đợi rất cô đơn, ta phải lại nuôi một con bồi tiếp hắn."

"Không cần lại nuôi một con a, có vịt vịt cùng hắn không tốt sao?"

"Vịt vịt dù sao cũng là ngươi mèo, luôn làm phiền ngươi nhiều không có ý tứ."

"Không sao a. Ta cảm thấy nhà ngươi rất tốt, nhìn, cái này thỏ thỏ gối ôm nhiều đáng yêu. Ta cùng vịt vịt có thể thường xuyên đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười, "Thật sao?"

"Lừa ngươi làm gì."

Khương Daniel một mặt bằng phẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng thở dài, chuyển di chủ đề.

Hai người cùng một chỗ nhìn một lát TV, Khương Daniel liền về nhà.

Từ nay về sau, Khương Daniel liền bắt đầu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại Weibo bên trên tấp nập hỗ động. Ung Thánh Hựu phát một trương từ chụp, hắn bình luận: Ung Ung thật là dễ nhìn; phát liên quan tới tinh tinh thường ngày, hắn bình luận: Vịt vịt gần nhất ăn đến càng ngày càng nhiều, muốn cùng tinh tinh đồng dạng mập; phát cùng bằng hữu đi ra ngoài chơi thường ngày, hắn bình luận: Ung ca cũng mang ta bay đi!

Trên mạng liên quan tới hai người bọn họ cp nhiệt độ tăng nhiều, không ít hai người fan hâm mộ đều biến thành hai người phấn. Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ, chuyên môn phát đầu Weibo nói chuyện này.

Starsdaddy: Gần nhất đột nhiên trướng thật nhiều fan hâm mộ, phải cám ơn Tiểu Khương đồng học @daniel_k thế nhưng là chúng ta thật không có cùng một chỗ!

Lời ít mà ý nhiều, lần này không ai sẽ hiểu lầm đi!

Ung Thánh Hựu rất vui vẻ, kết quả nửa giờ sau lại nhìn điện thoại, bình luận họa phong lại là như vậy:

Quả đào kẹo mềm nha: Ta là Tiểu Khương fan hâm mộ, thế nhưng là ta muốn nói: Các ngươi cùng một chỗ cũng không quan hệ! ! ! !

Bình luận (224) tán (5007)

Ngọt người là vua: dbq quá xứng đôi hai vị lúc nào cùng một chỗ ta phát rút thưởng 5 vị chia đều 100 khối

Bình luận (101) tán (4380)

Tiên nữ không ăn muộn cơm: Tiểu Hựu đều giải thích không biết các ngươi còn tại ky cái gì? Nóng bình nhóm có chuyện gì sao [ nghi vấn ]

Bình luận (64) tán (4001)

Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng ngưng nghẹn, yên lặng cho vị này tên là tiên nữ không ăn muộn cơm dân mạng điểm cái tán.

Hắn cũng không biết làm sao đối mặt Khương Daniel, nhưng đối phương còn giống người không việc gì đồng dạng, lại phát đầu này Weibo: Hoàn toàn chính xác không có cùng một chỗ, chỉ là vịt tinh quan hệ càng ngày càng tốt, Ung Ung có thể muốn khi ta thân gia[ nhe răng cười ]

Vào lúc ban đêm mười điểm, tinh tinh tinh thần thật không tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn cũng không có phản ứng gì. Xích lại gần xem xét mới phát hiện đứa nhỏ này tại lưu nước mũi, khẳng định là cảm mạo. Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian trùng điểm nhi đồng thuốc cảm mạo, dùng muỗng nhỏ cho hắn ăn uống. Tinh tinh rất chậm rất chậm uống xong thuốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông coi tinh tinh ngủ, mới về phòng ngủ, như thế nào cũng ngủ không được. Hắn nghĩ tới một người, cũng không dám gọi điện thoại cho hắn.

Không nghĩ tới một lát sau, người này trước cho hắn đánh tới:

"Ung Ung, muộn như vậy không có quấy rầy ngươi ngủ đi?"

"Không có đâu. Tinh tinh cảm mạo, ta ngủ không được."

"Cái gì? Ngươi cẩn thận nói cho ta nghe một chút đi hắn tình huống."

Ung Thánh Hựu một năm một mười nói một lần, Khương Daniel nghe xong an ủi: "Hẳn là chỉ là phổ thông cảm mạo. Thuốc cũng cho ăn, trước hết để cho hắn nghỉ ngơi một chút, ngày mai lại đi bệnh viện cũng không muộn."

"Tinh tinh rất ít cảm mạo, hắn xem ra rất khó chịu dáng vẻ. . ."

"Ngươi quên, tinh tinh là chỉ cường tráng nhỏ quýt mèo rồi? Thân thể của hắn rất tốt, rất nhanh liền sẽ tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lo lắng hồ ngôn loạn ngữ trong chốc lát, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, "Tốt, không nói. Ta già mồm giống tiểu cô nương."

"Nào có. Ung Ung là đại nam tử hán."

"Tại sao ta cảm giác ngươi đang cười nhạo ta?"

"Tiểu nhân không dám."

Hai người nói vừa nói vừa cười lên. Tắt điện thoại trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng nói cho Khương Daniel: "Đừng nói cho vịt vịt."

Khương Daniel ngầm hiểu: "Yên tâm đi. Ta cũng không nỡ hài tử nhà mình khổ sở."

5

Tinh tinh cây nhục đậu khấu nhưng không có phí công dài, cảm mạo không có hai ba ngày liền tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel liên hệ một mực tại tiếp tục, thường thường chạy đến đối phương trong nhà cùng nhau chơi đùa. Song phương fan hâm mộ đều ngầm thừa nhận hai người đã cùng một chỗ. Ung Thánh Hựu không biết giải thích thế nào, cũng lười giải thích, dứt khoát cứ như vậy đi.

Một ngày Khương Daniel nhà lại mất điện, mất điện thời điểm lại là đêm hôm khuya khoắt, hắn vừa mới cho tóc xóa tốt nước gội đầu, đầy đầu bong bóng. Tâm hắn nghĩ mình đời trước làm cái gì chuyện sai, tại tháng mười hai giá lạnh bên trong nhe răng toét miệng tẩy xong đầu. Tẩy xong lập tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, lại không nói mình cái này mất điện, chỉ nói hiện tại tâm tình có chút buồn bực.

"Nếu có người theo giúp ta đánh chơi game liền tốt."

"Làm sao không nói sớm một chút, muộn như vậy."

"Ai. . . Cũng thế, ta một người tịch mịch tịch mịch liền tốt."

"Than thở cái gì? Ta đây không phải tại chuẩn bị rời nhà chưa."

"A? ! Ung Ung ngươi thật tốt!"

Điện thoại cúp máy. Khương Daniel rất vui vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao đối với hắn tốt như vậy nha, ha ha ha ha!

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại lại cảm thấy không đúng, trong nhà mất điện, Ung Thánh Hựu đến sẽ rất không tiện, lại tranh thủ thời gian gọi điện thoại cho hắn: "Ngươi đừng đến, nhà ta mất điện, ngươi đến không có cách nào nạp điện cũng không điều hòa."

"Bây giờ nói muộn."

Qua sắp đến một giờ, Khương Daniel gia môn bị gõ vang. Hắn mở cửa, tiếp lấy hành lang cửa sổ quăng vào ánh trăng, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mũi đều cóng đến hồng hồng. Hắn nhịn không được, ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nhỏ giọng nói: "Cám ơn ngươi."

Hai người lồng ngực chống đỡ cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel nhiệt độ truyền lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hóa giải hắn trong đêm giá rét chạy tới rét lạnh cùng mỏi mệt. Nhưng Khương Daniel ngược lại cảm thấy, là Ung Thánh Hựu tại ấm áp chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu thán thở dài nói: "Thế nhưng là ta muốn thật xin lỗi vịt vịt. Tinh tinh ngủ ở nhà đâu, không mang tới."

"Không có chuyện gì, vịt vịt cũng ngủ."

". . . Lại nói ta tới làm gì, không có điện cũng không thể chơi game."

Khương Daniel cảm động không được, còn nói: "Cám ơn ngươi."

"Không cần cám ơn a. Ta chỉ là giống ngươi đối ta đồng dạng đối ngươi thôi."

Từ lần thứ nhất mặt cơ bắt đầu, Khương Daniel vẫn đang vì hắn cân nhắc, gặp mặt muốn tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhà phụ cận, mình chạy xa một chút cũng không quan hệ. Lễ vật cũng là thành ý tràn đầy, nhằm vào hắn yêu thích mà chọn lựa. Tại hắn cần người an ủi thời điểm kiên nhẫn làm bạn, luôn luôn yên lặng cho hắn ôn nhu lực lượng.

Mà hắn hiện tại làm, cùng những này so sánh căn bản không tính là cái gì.

Khương Daniel do dự một chút, hỏi: "Kia ta thích ngươi, ngươi có thể giống ta thích ngươi đồng dạng thích ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài nói, "Đồ đần, cái này ta đã sớm làm được."

"A?"

"Ngươi thật quá đần quá đần, không phải ngươi cho rằng ta ngay từ đầu chú ý ngươi là vì cái gì? Thật sự cho rằng ta là coi trọng ngươi vịt nhà vịt rồi?"

Khương Daniel như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, nhất thời nói không ra lời, đành phải trước tiên đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trở về trong phòng ngủ lại nói.

Hôm nay tinh tinh không ở tại chỗ, thế nhưng là ngoài cửa sổ trong tinh không có thật nhiều cái khác nho nhỏ tinh tinh, đang yên lặng chứng kiến đoạn tình yêu này.

6

Làm Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mèo là thật hạnh phúc.

Không chỉ có thể cùng soái ca chủ nhân sớm chiều ở chung, còn có thể thừa dịp chủ nhân yêu đương mình cũng thu hoạch hạnh phúc.

Hai người cùng nhau chơi đùa cùng một chỗ dạo phố thời điểm, hai con mèo nhỏ liền cùng tại cách đó không xa chơi đùa. Mặc dù tạm thời nhìn không ra tinh vịt ở giữa có phải là tình yêu, nhưng hai người bọn họ ở cùng một chỗ rất vui vẻ liền đúng rồi.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra ngoài không mang khẩu trang, có ngẫu nhiên gặp fan hâm mộ, một chút đem hắn nhận ra được, quay người liền tại Weibo đã nói: Dan Ung là thật! ! !

Ung Thánh Hựu nói, có lẽ, hai ta cũng nên cho fan hâm mộ một cái công đạo rồi?

Khương Daniel cười nói, tốt.

Ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tại Weibo bên trên phơi tinh tinh ảnh chụp. Kể từ cùng vịt vịt làm bạn tốt về sau, hắn lượng vận động rõ ràng tăng lớn, thon thả rất nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu khen hắn: Tinh tinh gầy cũng là rất đẹp trai ~

Khương Daniel sau đó phát đầu này Weibo: Hắn là ngươi tinh tinh, ngươi là ta tinh tinh.

7

Đôi này đại nhiệt võng hồng cp rốt cục ngồi vững, đám fan hâm mộ ưỡn ngực, giơ lên bả vai, cùng nhau chúc mừng mình làm đến thật! Tình yêu vừa mới bắt đầu, đập đường con đường vừa mới mở ra, để chúng ta chung đợi còn nhiều thời gian!

Phụ "Ngươi là ta tinh tinh" Weibo nóng bình

@ starsdaddy: [ tinh tinh ][ ôm một cái ]

Bình luận (3449) tán (20003)

@ ừ tốt biết: A a a a a a a a a a ta điên Liêu! Chỉ có ta cảm thấy Ung Ung là Miêu Miêu Đan Ni là đại cẩu chó siêu cấp xứng sao! ! ! Ta lại tin tưởng tình yêu! ! ! !

Bình luận (2438) tán (15385)

@ vui vẻ siêu nhân: A sớm biết[ nhe răng cười ][ nhe răng cười ]

Bình luận (132) tán (15098)

@ vạn phần ấm áp wfwn: Ô ô ô thật tốt vịt, mèo mèo chó chó nhất định phải hạnh phúc

Bình luận (24) tán (12968)

@ quả đào kẹo mềm nha: @ ngọt người là vua tại? Ra rút một trăm khối

Bình luận (456) tán (11768)

end


	421. Chapter 421

【 Dan Ung Hoàng 】Bad Romance

* Dan Ung / Hoàng Ung

* tam giác quan hệ (? )

Lo nghĩ cùng mất ngủ sản phẩm. Trạng thái tinh thần không tốt, không biết mình viết thứ gì.

Kỳ thật tiêu đề muốn lấy "Xấu tước sĩ", bởi vì là nghe jazz viết xong. Nhưng luôn cảm giác có chút kỳ quái... quq

Viết xong buồn ngủ quá, có thể ngủ. Thật tốt.

───────────────────

1

Trước kia tỉnh lại, trời hay là mực xanh đậm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấn tắt đồng hồ báo thức, mở mắt ra, trông thấy bên cạnh người yêu vẫn còn ngủ say.

So với mình nhỏ hơn một tuổi nam hài có một trương khuôn mặt non nớt, mí mắt thật mỏng, bờ môi thật dày. Một cái giống tuyết Mị nương da, một cái giống tuyết Mị nương nhân bánh.

Ánh mắt của hắn yêu thương băn khoăn tại khuôn mặt này phía trên. Thật lâu mới kết thúc, cẩn thận xốc lên bị sừng, xuống giường.

Đi đến phòng bếp vì chính mình làm nóng một mảnh bánh mì. Hắn biết nam hài thấy lại muốn nói phân lượng quá ít. Nghĩ đến, trên mặt tràn ra một cái mỉm cười. Tuổi nhỏ người quan tâm giống nửa chín chi sĩ, nếm mang theo sinh mặn, ngược lại có thể kích thích ngực một phen khác vân dũng.

Ca, ăn ít như vậy không thể.

Còn như vậy ta sẽ tức giận.

Ta là nghiêm túc đang cùng ca giảng nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn không nghe lời. Hắn chính là muốn mài đến Khương Daniel nụ cười trên mặt đều biến mất, mới cười lấy lòng, "Những này ta đều ăn hết. Có được hay không?"

Giống như luôn luôn muốn đối phương vì chính mình nhíu mày, mới có thể tin tưởng mình là được yêu.

Nhấm nuốt xong bánh mì, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên hệ cà vạt vừa đi về phòng ngủ, cuối cùng nhìn nam hài một chút.

Trong ngực không có mình, nam hài ôm chặt chăn bông.

Hắn nhìn một chút, nhịn không được đi ra phía trước, tại nam hài cái trán ấn xuống một cái hôn.

Ban đêm gặp lại a, bảo bối.

2

Đến trong công ty, còn không có ngồi xuống, trên mặt bàn liền đứng thẳng một ly cà phê.

Mấy ngày qua đều là như thế. Mặc dù không biết đến tột cùng là ai, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hiểu rõ, có người tại đối với mình lấy lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút, cà phê nhãn hiệu chính đối phía trước, ống hút đoan chính đặt chén đóng trung tâm, bày ra đến không thể bắt bẻ.

Dạng này dụng tâm, để người khó mà cự tuyệt.

Ngồi xuống, cắm tốt ống hút uống, thuần hương chất lỏng ôn nhuận lướt qua miệng lưỡi, thấm vào ruột gan. Ung Thánh Hựu uống vào mấy ngụm, bắt đầu một ngày làm việc.

Tại máy vi tính gõ gõ đập đập, cho tới trưa rất nhanh liền quá khứ.

Gần đây công ty thi hành một hạng trọng đại thiết kế, buôn bán bên ngoài công ty tham dự hợp tác, đầu nhập tài chính khả quan, làm được tốt là mở ra một mảnh cẩm tú tiền đồ, không làm xong liền mọi người cùng nhau xéo đi.

Quản lý văn phòng người đến người đi, không ngừng có người nghiêm mặt đi vào, sịu mặt ra. Hoàng quản lý là gần nhất tài hoa đến công ty đến, nhưng đã có truyền ngôn người này là có tiếng nghiêm ngặt, thiết kế xảy ra vấn đề gì hắn có thể một thanh cho ngươi chọn phải rõ ràng, bày ở trước mặt ngươi. Ngược lại cũng không nói cái gì lời nói nặng, nhưng cũng thường thường khiến người mười phần khó xử.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói Hoàng quản lý tính nết, trước khi đi nhiều lần bản thân sửa chữa. Cuối cùng đem văn kiện phát đưa ra ngoài thời điểm, nhịp tim nhanh giống như là tại cho người ta đưa thư tình. Hít sâu một hơi, mới chậm rãi đi hướng quản lý văn phòng.

"Hoàng quản lý tốt."

"Ngươi tốt."

"Văn kiện phát tại ngài trong hộp thư."

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại trước bàn, nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền điểm con chuột, chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm màn ảnh máy vi tính. Mỗi một giây đều khó như vậy chịu.

Mấy phút sau, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền giương mắt, cùng đã có chút tinh thần hôn mê Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới nhìn rõ, quản lý có một đôi xinh đẹp hồ ly mắt, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh, là ôn nhu quang trạch.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hơi cười, người này khóe miệng vốn là có chút giương lên, hiện tại càng là giống hoa nở.

"Ngươi xem ra có chút khẩn trương."

"Là..."

"Bên cạnh ngươi có cái ghế dựa, nhìn thấy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, "Ừm."

"Vậy liền ngồi xuống nói đi."

Ra văn phòng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt mộng.

Đã nói xong nghiêm ngặt đâu, đã nói xong bắt bẻ đâu?

Tự mình làm tốt gia hình tra tấn trận chuẩn bị, khó khăn bước lên đoạn đầu đài, nhưng không có quái tử thủ, ngược lại là trên trời hạ lên hoa đào mưa.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện nhẹ nhàng, mặc dù nói cùng tất cả đều là khô khan công việc sự tình, lại vẫn là nghe Ung Thánh Hựu màng nhĩ phát nhiệt. Tựa như một bát đoan trang trà, lá trà là khổ, nhưng ngâm nó nước suối là mười phần mát lạnh thơm ngọt.

Hiện tại hắn cuối cùng minh bạch, vị này Hoàng quản lý vì sao có thể thay thế tiền nhiệm, ngồi lên vị trí này.

Cái này nghiệp vụ năng lực, không lời nói.

3

Nồi áp suất xì xì phóng thích ra hơi nước, dao phay xẹt qua rau quả rơi tại trên thớt, cộc cộc cộc đát.

Phòng bếp đèn là diệt lấy, chỉ có máy hút khói lóe lên màu da cam chiếu sáng. Chiếu sáng một phương bếp lò, còn lại thì là âm tối.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại tia sáng biên giới, bóng lưng gầy gò.

Nam hài hạ tự học buổi tối, mở cửa nghe được phòng bếp tiếng vang.

Hắn biết là Ung Thánh Hựu đang vì mình làm bữa ăn khuya.

Rón rén thay xong giày, đi đến phòng bếp, dựa tại cửa ra vào, nhìn xem người yêu bận rộn bóng lưng. Đem cắt gọn rau quả trang tại trong chén, lại phóng tới vòi nước hạ thanh tẩy.

Hắn còn rất trẻ, nhưng hắn thật muốn cùng nam nhân ở trước mắt cùng qua một đời.

Đi ra phía trước, đem người ôm vào trong ngực, cảm thụ hắn bởi vì kinh sợ có chút run rẩy.

"Niel, ngươi dọa ta."

Nam hài cười cười, đem ôm ấp thu càng chặt hơn, "Ta thật yêu ngươi."

Hai mười phút sau, nam hài tản ra áo sơmi cổ áo, thoải mái húp cháo, ăn vừa xào kỹ, nóng hôi hổi cây du mạch đồ ăn. Hắn nói hôm nay chuyện học tập, Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng nghe.

"Ta muốn thi nghiên kiểm tra đến Seoul đại học đi, ca đến lúc đó cũng qua bên kia công việc đi."

"Được."

"Ca thật tốt."

Nam hài tách ra mỉm cười rực rỡ. Cách sương mù, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem. Vì cười như vậy, hết thảy đều đáng giá. Hắn nghĩ.

"Niel, ta cho ngươi biết nha.

Công ty đổi mới quản lý. Người khác thật rất tốt."

"Kia ca về sau đi làm sẽ càng nhẹ nhõm a?"

"Ừm."

"Kia thật là quá tốt."

Nam hài đem cháo uống sạch bách, bụng ấm áp. Nhất thời không khí trở nên rất yên tĩnh. Hai người cách một trương bàn ăn đối mặt trong chốc lát, lại nghĩ hôn.

Cháo là ngọt. Uống qua cháo người cũng thế.

4

Hợp tác thiết kế viên mãn chấm dứt, kiếm một số lớn, công ty trên dưới đều cao hứng.

Có người ở văn phòng đem trữ hàng phế thiết kế sách ném tại không trung, mặc kệ rì rào rơi xuống, tạm thời coi là phát tiết. Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nỡ, vuốt ve non mịn trang giấy.

Hắn đang hồi tưởng cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối thoại qua thời gian. Bọn hắn cùng nhau đối mặt qua thất bại, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ cố gắng đạt được tiến bộ. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một mực đang giúp hắn, mang theo ôn nhu cùng kiên nhẫn. Cái này khiến những thời giờ này, vượt qua công việc phạm trù, biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu trọng yếu ký ức.

"Để ăn mừng, đêm nay tất cả mọi người sáu điểm đúng giờ tan sở."

Một trận reo hò.

"Sau đó liên hoan."

Nhiệt liệt reo hò.

"Nghĩ uống bao nhiêu uống bao nhiêu, ta mời khách."

Điên cuồng reo hò.

Ung Thánh Hựu không kìm được vui mừng, lấy điện thoại di động ra muốn cho Daniel gửi nhắn tin. Lại cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối mặt ánh mắt.

Nam mắt người sáng sáng, đối với hắn cười một tiếng.

Ầm ĩ văn phòng giống như đột nhiên chỉ còn hai người bọn họ. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cười.

Trong nháy mắt đó hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, hắn cùng quản lý ở giữa, cũng là có chỉ có thể ý hội ăn ý.

Tụ hội cuối cùng tất cả mọi người say khướt. Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ đến làm sao về nhà vấn đề.

Daniel cũng đã ngủ. Không biết dựng không đáp đạt được xe taxi.

Các đồng nghiệp đều đã ngã trái ngã phải, lẫn nhau đỡ lấy đi ra ngoài. Ung Thánh Hựu tiến phòng vệ sinh dùng nước lạnh xông mặt.

Đi ra tiệm cơm thời điểm, tất cả mọi người đi hết. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rất mất mát. Đêm khuya đèn đường mờ vàng hạ, hắn một thân một mình.

"Thánh Hựu a."

Trong trẻo một tiếng.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, híp mắt trông thấy nơi xa một bóng người.

Là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền a.

Hoàng quản lý tại lãnh đạo bên trong xem như đặc biệt gầy kia một loại. Hôm nay mặc kiện màu đen đâu áo khoác, không có trừ nút thắt, lộ ra bên trong hạnh sắc áo sơmi.

Tay thuận cắm lớn túi áo, lẳng lặng mà nhìn mình.

Ôn nhu giống mẹ nhà hắn một bãi xuân thủy. Say sau hậm hực Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng nghĩ. Đồng thời hướng phía trước đi đến.

"Ngươi xem ra say đến kịch liệt."

"Ừm. Đầu có chút đau."

"Ta mở xe tới, đưa ngươi về nhà đi."

"... Tạ ơn."

Tê liệt ngã xuống tại hơi ghế sau xe Ung Thánh Hựu, đầu gối mềm mại da thật đệm, ngửi được một cỗ trong veo mùi thơm.

Rất ngọt.

Hắn tham lam sâu hít sâu, tốt giống như vậy có thể giải rượu giống như. Ý thức chính trở nên càng lúc càng mờ nhạt mỏng.

Nhưng hắn biết mùi vị kia đến từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Hắn biết đến.

tbc


	422. Chapter 422

Đại pháp sư sinh

* đại cương văn

─────────────────────

8

Tự học buổi tối, phòng học trung ương một vị trí trống rỗng, phá lệ dễ thấy.

Kỷ luật uỷ viên đứng dậy nhìn thoáng qua, đi đến Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt hỏi:

"Khương Daniel người đâu?"

Kim Tại Hoán lại làm sao biết, trên mặt cười pha trò, nội tâm hoảng phải một thớt.

Khương Daniel khi về đến nhà, một người ngã quỵ tại giường, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra xem xét, thật nhiều đầu chưa đọc tin tức.

"Đại ca ngươi đi đâu rồi? ?"

"Chủ nhiệm lớp đều đến hỏi, về cái lời nói a!"

...

Dập tắt màn hình, trở mình.

Đã mười hai giờ khuya, nam hài lại như thế nào cũng ngủ không được.

Ngủ trễ hậu quả chính là đau đầu.

Khương Daniel cau mày đi tới trường học, vừa hạ xuống tòa, chủ nhiệm lớp liền đi tới tra hỏi. Đi theo lại tới kỷ luật uỷ viên, một lớn một nhỏ làm cho Khương Daniel bó tay toàn tập.

Thẩm vấn cuối cùng, hắn đứng ở trong phòng làm việc, khuôn mặt đã tiều tụy cực kì.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tan học, trở lại văn phòng, trông thấy nam hài sau sửng sốt một chút, hay là đi tới.

"Daniel, ngươi làm sao đứng ở chỗ này?"

Nam hài vừa nhìn thấy lão sư trong trẻo con mắt, liền không tự chủ rung động run một cái lông mi. Hắn quá tưởng niệm khuôn mặt này, nhưng hắn một giây sau liền quay đầu lại.

Rõ ràng ngài chính là kẻ đầu têu, còn hỏi cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị phơi tại nguyên chỗ, có chút xấu hổ. Chủ nhiệm lớp thấy thế, đi ra làm giải thích.

"..."

Hiểu rõ tình huống Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, mà là nhìn về phía nam hài.

Nam hài có phát giác ngẩng đầu, dùng ánh mắt lạnh như băng đáp lại. Hắn nghĩ, lão sư biết vì cái gì, lão sư chột dạ.

Hạ tiết khóa họp, chủ nhiệm lớp vội vàng rời đi. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới lên tiếng:

"Daniel, ngươi dạng này là đối với mình không chịu trách nhiệm. Trốn học chuyện này, rất nghiêm trọng."

"Nghiêm trọng? Lão sư, còn có thể nghiêm trọng hơn."

Nam hài đột nhiên bước về phía trước hai bước, có chút xoay người, chóp mũi áp vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Câu nói này bị tận lực ép tới rất thấp, tiếng nói khàn giọng trầm thấp. Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày, nuốt ngụm nước bọt. Trên mặt nổi lên đỏ ửng trêu đến người một giây sau liền nghĩ hôn đi lên.

Nam hài cắn răng, tiếp lấy lộ ra một cái thuần chân tiếu dung.

"Ta nói, lão sư cùng ta yêu đương a?"

Nếu như nói trước kia, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể an ủi mình, trước đó phát sinh tiếp xúc thân mật chỉ là tuổi dậy thì thiếu niên tình dục phát tiết, đối tượng có thể là bất luận kẻ nào. Hiện tại hết thảy liền bày lên đài mặt, quang minh lỗi lạc:

Khương Daniel thích hắn.

Hắn làm sao lại để sự tình đi đến một bước này?

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu phức tạp biểu lộ, Khương Daniel nói bổ sung:

"Không phải ta hiện tại thân ngài một ngụm cũng được."

Ung Thánh Hựu không chút suy nghĩ, lui về sau đi.

"Ngươi điên."

Nam hài thẳng tắp cõng, cúi đầu xuống, khóe miệng liệt phải cao hơn.

"Ngay cả như vậy, cái kia cũng hoàn toàn ――

Là bởi vì lão sư a."

9

Khương Daniel bắt đầu không đến trường học.

Ngày đầu tiên, hắn phát cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tin nhắn ngắn, cái gì cũng không có viết, chỉ có một tấm hình, bên trong có một máy tính.

Ngày thứ hai, lại là một tấm hình, máy tính bên cạnh nhiều một bao rút một nửa khói.

Ngày thứ ba, ảnh chụp tới muộn chút. Hình tượng rất không rõ rệt, biểu hiện ra xa hoa truỵ lạc.

Những hình này không lộ ra bất luận cái gì cụ thể địa điểm, chỉ minh xác truyền đạt một điểm: Ta ở bên ngoài chơi đâu.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không bồi thường phục.

Ngày thứ tư, Khương Daniel chụp được bên người xếp bình rượu cùng tàn thuốc, lại lần thứ nhất phụ bên trên văn bản ―― "?"

Lão sư? Ngươi nhìn không thấy sao? Ngươi không quan tâm sao?

Chủ nhiệm lớp biết được Khương Daniel vắng mặt tin tức, ngay lập tức liên hệ phụ mẫu. Đạt được hồi phục lại là cũng không rõ.

Không có người biết Khương Daniel đi nơi nào.

Cũng chính là ngày thứ tư, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu làm hỏng bét mộng.

Trong mộng mình khi đi học để nam hài trả lời vấn đề, sau khi tan học tìm nam hài tâm sự, nhưng nam hài hết thảy quay đầu chỗ khác, một câu cũng không muốn nói.

Mộng thấy lúc thi tốt nghiệp trung học nam hài cũng không thấy bóng dáng, kiểm tra trận trung ương cùng phòng học đồng dạng, trưng bày một bộ vắng vẻ cái bàn.

Hắn bừng tỉnh, nhìn xem đen nhánh trần nhà, lồng ngực bên trên giống ép tảng đá.

"Cái kia cũng hoàn toàn là bởi vì vì lão sư a."

Không...

Nếu như đây là một loại uy hiếp, kia Khương Daniel hiển nhiên đạt được.

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người tránh trong chăn, biên tập tốt tin nhắn, phát đưa ra ngoài.

"Hết thảy như ngươi mong muốn. Nhưng nói cho ta ngươi ở đâu."

10

Cửa bị mở ra, nam hài đứng ở trước mặt mình thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là nhịn không được, giơ lên tay.

Khương Daniel hai mắt nhắm nghiền, không có tránh.

Nhưng bàn tay lại mai một đi.

Lại mở mắt lúc, lão sư con mắt đỏ rừng rực, mang theo nước mắt,

"Ngươi chạy đi đâu cũng không nói một tiếng? Ngươi biết bao nhiêu người muốn gấp chết sao?"

"Lại càng không cần phải nói lập tức chính là thi đại học, thời điểm mấu chốt nhất, ngươi dạng này náo cho ai nhìn!"

"May mà gia trưởng lão sư bình thường đối ngươi tốt như vậy, ngươi quá khiến người ta thất vọng..."

Ung Thánh Hựu dữ dằn nói một tràng, nói nói bắt đầu rơi nước mắt. Khương Daniel cái kia nhận được cái này, đem lão sư kéo vào trong ngực.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta sai. Lão sư đừng khóc..."

"Ngươi ngày mai liền cho ta đi học."

"Được."

"Tan học không cho phép ra phòng học, không có viết bài thi toàn bộ bổ sung."

"Được."

"Đi cho ba ba mụ mụ hảo hảo xin lỗi, mấy ngày nay bọn hắn đều muốn gấp chết rồi."

"Được."

Khương Daniel vuốt trong ngực lão sư phía sau lưng, kiên nhẫn dỗ dành.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn đang khóc.

"Được rồi lão sư, ngươi nói cái gì cũng tốt. Đừng khóc."

"Không có khóc."

"Áo sơ mi của ta đều bị lão sư nước mắt ướt nhẹp."

"..."

"Lão sư sẽ không là quá muốn ta đi?"

"Mới không phải."

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tránh thoát ôm ấp, lại bị ôm càng chặt hơn.

Lại một lát sau, mới nhỏ giọng nói: "Rốt cuộc tìm được ngươi, thật sự là quá tốt..."

Thanh âm rất nhỏ gây nên nam hài lồng ngực cộng hưởng.

Nam hài cảm thấy mình cũng nhanh khóc.

11

Ngươi rõ ràng cũng muốn niệm tình ta đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt bên cạnh nước mắt đã bị Khương Daniel thỏa thỏa đáng thiếp hôn sạch sẽ, nhưng vẫn là đỏ, nhìn xem người lúc một mảnh thủy quang.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì."

Thanh âm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, lại còn muốn ra vẻ nghiêm khắc.

"Lão sư sẽ không muốn nghe ta nói ra."

Nam hài cười, sắc mặt tái nhợt, dưới mắt tất cả đều là xanh đen. Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới nhận được ảnh chụp.

Bờ môi bị liếm láp, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt bất động, hô hấp ở giữa lẫn vào cồn vị.

Ngươi gần nhất đều là thế nào qua?

Hắn không có thể hỏi lối ra, nam hài hôn đến càng ngày càng động tình, một bên chế trụ hắn phần gáy, nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp, một bên cạy mở miệng của hắn.

Một nháy mắt thân thể cảm thấy khoái cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng.

Nhưng hắn thật khó chịu.

Vụng về làm lấy đáp lại, mỗi một cái đều dùng hết toàn lực, lại không bắt được trọng điểm.

"Thật xin lỗi..."

Nụ hôn này tiếp thủy chung là thất bại. Ung Thánh Hựu uể oải phải không được, tại nam hài bên tai dùng run rẩy khí âm xin lỗi.

"Không sao."

Khương Daniel bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống tay, bắt đầu mổ hôn chóp mũi của hắn.

"Không sao."

Gương mặt của hắn.

"Lão sư đừng lại khóc."

Khóe mắt của hắn.

"Ta sẽ đau lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại liếc mắt nhìn nam hài. Nam hài đang dùng tay đẩy ra hắn trên trán tóc mái, ngón tay cái lau đi hắn khóe mắt nhân ra vệt nước.

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, khóc đến càng hung.

Khóc mình vô dụng.

Khóc mình phạm sai lầm lớn.

Khóc mình giống như thích nam hài.

tbc


	423. Chapter 423

【 Dan Ung 】 phong cảnh

Không biết bao nhiêu chữ cảm giác không có viết bao nhiêu!

Rất đơn giản der thầm mến thổ lộ tiểu cố sự hi vọng là ngọt đi

Đọc vui sướng 💃

――――――――――――――――――――――

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một cái trước mắt nho vị bọt khí rượu. Hắn có thể trông thấy trời tại biến đen.

Từ trắng bệch trên bàn gỗ nhảy xuống, hắn phủi mông một cái bên trên mảnh gỗ vụn, hướng bờ biển đi đến. Trong biển gợn sóng cũng hướng hắn đi tới.

"Có thể tan tầm sao?"

Hắn hướng bên bờ nữ nhân hô.

"Có thể."

Nữ nhân còn tại hủy đi bóng chuyền lưới, mép váy liền đến đầu gối dài như vậy, hay là ướt đẫm.

Nghỉ dài hạn, Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà rảnh rỗi đến bị khùng, cuối cùng trò chơi đều chơi chán, một ngày ngủ mười hai giờ.

Một ngày mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, trông thấy bất tỉnh tối sắc trời, nhất thời không biết là chạng vạng tối hay là rạng sáng.

"Lại như thế tiếp tục đần độn ngu ngốc, ta thật muốn đem ngươi đưa về nhà!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong sợ, quê quán không điều hòa. Không nghĩ ngồi chờ chết, hắn chủ động tìm phần ngắn hạn công, tại bờ biển khi bơi lội nhân viên cứu sinh.

Ban ngày mặt trời mặc dù lớn, nhưng còn có thể thổi một chút gió biển, nhìn xem xinh đẹp tiểu tỷ tỷ, không lỗ. Lão bản nương đối với hắn cũng không tệ, hắn muốn bắt một ít uống rượu cũng cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua cái gì.

Bắt chuyện qua liền bắt đầu đi trở về, bả vai lại đột nhiên bị người đánh một cái, hắn vừa quay đầu lại, là vừa đi làm Khương Daniel.

"Muốn về nhà sao?"

"Ừm."

"Gấp sao? Theo giúp ta dạo chơi."

Khương Daniel mặc bãi biển sau lưng, quay lưng mặt trăng, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy ôn hòa bạch quang từ vai trái của hắn đầu vòng qua bên gáy, tai, đỉnh đầu, một mực băn khoăn đến vai phải.

"Không vội."

Hắn nghe thấy mình nói.

"Vậy thì tốt a."

Khương Daniel cười, con mắt cong cong. Nói xong cũng hướng bên bờ đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo, tại phía sau hắn một mét khoảng cách xa. Hai người một trước một sau, không nhanh không chậm đi tới.

"Ca, công việc này ngươi muốn làm bao lâu?"

"Một tháng đi. Ta đây tính kỳ nghỉ hè công."

"Dạng này a. Kia ca đã nhanh làm đầy một tháng."

"Đúng vậy a, làm không được mấy ngày. Ngươi đây?"

"Ta không biết."

Khương Daniel đi tới đi tới, đá bay một viên tiểu thạch đầu.

"Úc." Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng, thấy đối phương thật lâu không có mở miệng, còn nói, "Muốn đi còn có chút không nỡ. Ở nhà cha ta cũng không cho ta uống rượu."

"Ha ha ha, như vậy thích không?"

"Ừm. Trước kia tại múa xã, liên hoan thời điểm bị buộc lấy uống qua mấy ngụm, đều không quá ưa thích. Đến nơi đây về sau, ngược lại chậm rãi uống đến nghiền."

"Quả nhiên muốn mình chủ động đi nếm thử mới có thể thích đi."

"Ừm ―― là đạo lý này."

Nói xong hắn nhìn thoáng qua Khương Daniel, mà Khương Daniel cũng quay đầu nhìn hắn, hai người cùng một chỗ bật cười. Cũng không phải đang giảng trò cười. Nhưng cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm rất vui vẻ.

"Ca, chúng ta làm trò chơi a?"

"Cái gì."

"Oẳn tù tì, ai thua ai đứng ở vậy đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dọc theo Khương Daniel chỉ phương hướng nhìn sang, to lớn đá ngầm một bên, sóng biển xông lại kích thích cao chồng bọt trắng, sau đó hạ xuống khuếch tán đến rất xa.

Đứng ở nơi đó, bằng thân thể của mình thật sẽ không bị sóng đánh bay à.

Nhưng hắn hết lần này tới lần khác trực giác mình sẽ không xui xẻo như vậy, nói: "Tốt."

Ba cục hai thắng. Thua một lần về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu gãi gãi cái ót, mang theo dự cảm bất tường lại ra một lần cái kéo.

Khương Daniel là tảng đá.

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ánh mắt như nước long lanh nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, đầu nhẹ nhàng méo một chút.

"Nhanh đã đứng đi á!" Khương Daniel con mắt lại cười thành một đường, hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm Ung Thánh Hựu hai bên cánh tay đem hắn hướng bên kia đẩy.

Thiếu niên lòng bàn tay ẩm ướt ấm áp, thiếp tại Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay bên trên để hắn có một nháy mắt chinh lăng. Kịp phản ứng thời điểm, Khương Daniel cười hì hì đứng ở trước mặt hắn, nhìn lại, một cỗ sóng cuốn sạch lấy càng ngày càng nhiều thủy triều, rào rạt hướng mình nhấp nhô mà tới.

Đã có thể đoán trước đến cỗ này bọt nước sẽ nhảy lên tới rất cao, lại thẳng tắp hạ xuống tới, để cho mình toàn thân ướt đẫm, nước cũng rót vào cái mũi cùng lỗ tai.

Cho nên trò chơi lỗ đen như mình tại sao phải chơi dạng này trò chơi a?

Hai tay không tự giác nắm quá chặt chẽ, con mắt cũng nhắm lại. Sóng càng gần, triều âm thanh càng lớn, oanh long long long ――

Khương Daniel trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương đến khuôn mặt nhỏ nhăn ba thành một đoàn, không có thuốc chữa cảm thấy hay là thật đáng yêu. Vừa rồi cười đùa tí tửng chuyển biến thành một loại rất nhẹ ý cười, hắn trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, sau đó thừa dịp sóng thật đánh tới trước đó, hai tay xuyên qua Ung Thánh Hựu bên eo, đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, cấp tốc quay người rời đi.

Sóng muộn như vậy hai ba giây đồng hồ đến, bọt nước mang theo bọt trắng nhào tung tóe đến Khương Daniel bắp chân.

Vội vã chạy thật xa mới đem người buông xuống. Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tốt gầy nha, eo thậm chí càng gầy, giống như phân đạt đồ uống bình.

"Nguy hiểm thật A ha ha ha ha. Muộn một chút chúng ta liền đều muốn ướt đẫm."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có kịp phản ứng, eo bị người hai tay vờn quanh, nhịp tim hai người gây nên song phương lồng ngực cộng hưởng. Vừa mới còn vẻn vẹn cánh tay, hiện tại cơ hồ cả thân đều có thể cảm nhận được thuộc về Khương Daniel nhiệt độ.

Cùng hắn từng tưởng tượng qua đồng dạng ấm áp.

Hắn nhìn về phía nam hài, nam hài cũng mỉm cười nhìn về phía hắn. Hẹp dài mắt hiện ra ngày xuân thượng huyền nguyệt độ cong, khóe mắt một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt thì là nguyệt bên cạnh tinh.

Một nháy mắt rất nhiều một lát hướng hắn vọt tới.

Mình ngày đầu tiên tới đây đi làm lúc, nam hài vì sinh sơ mình giải đáp nghi hoặc, hiện ra so bất luận kẻ nào đều càng thân mật thái độ; tại mình nhàm chán ngẩn người thời điểm, đột nhiên từ phía sau lưng xông tới dọa mình nhảy một cái, dùng sức đem tay dựng tại mình hai vai, nói muốn cho mình truyền thâu năng lượng; luôn luôn thừa dịp không có như vậy thời điểm bận rộn tiến đến bên cạnh mình, đem vụn vặt sự tình chia sẻ.

Hắn nghĩ Khương Daniel thật là cái người rất tốt. Một cái tốt đồng sự, tốt hậu bối, một cái hảo bằng hữu. Tiếp xúc với hắn, mặc kệ là ngôn ngữ câu thông, hoặc là nho nhỏ tứ chi đụng vào, đều để hắn cảm giác rất tốt.

Ngẫm lại rời chức sau liền không cách nào gặp lại Khương Daniel, hắn đột nhiên sinh ra một loại cô đơn cảm xúc.

Nghĩ đến những này thời điểm, hắn một mực nhìn lấy Khương Daniel con mắt, bất tri bất giác, hai người đã đối mặt thật lâu.

Thứ mười giây, Khương Daniel chớp chớp có chua xót mắt, hỏi: "Ca, có phải là có loại thuyết pháp, hai người nếu như đối mặt bốn giây, nói rõ lẫn nhau có hảo cảm?"

"Có a." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời, sau đó cười mở, "Ta cảm thấy chúng ta sớm không chỉ bốn giây nha."

"Ừm, không ngừng, chí ít có mười giây." Khương Daniel ngữ khí rút đi vừa mới nũng nịu cùng trêu tức, vừa nói vừa dời mở tròng mắt, nhìn về phía một bên.

"Ừm... Vậy chúng ta thật tính là bạn tốt."

Khương Daniel cười khổ một cái, "Đúng vậy a." Nói xong lại dời quay mắt nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Mà lại có lẽ không chỉ đâu, ca."

Khương Daniel quay lưng mặt trăng, nhưng hắn có thể trông thấy u lam ánh trăng vẩy tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt. Sau lưng thủy triều trướng lại lui, hắn tâm lại bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tịnh con mắt càng phát ra bình tĩnh. Hắn nghe thấy mình nói:

"Ca, ta cảm thấy ta thích ngươi."

Nói xong hắn nghĩ, kém cỏi nhất cũng bất quá bị cự tuyệt, bị cự tuyệt cũng không quan hệ, nhưng hắn không hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu đến cuối cùng cũng chưa từng hiểu hắn thực tình. Cái này mùa hè hắn cơ hồ mỗi ngày trông thấy trời xanh, nước biển cùng bãi cát, nhưng đẹp nhất phong cảnh hay là trước mắt cái mặt này trên có ba ngôi sao nốt ruồi nam hài.

Cùng ngươi cùng nhau thời gian thật tốt đẹp nha. Chỉ vì những ngày này, ta cũng phải cảm tạ ngươi thật lâu.

Hắn đã sớm làm tốt dự tính xấu nhất, đồng thời dù cho như thế, cũng không quan hệ.

Khương Daniel chờ một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không nói chuyện. Thế là nam hài nhún nhún vai, biểu thị không quan hệ, "Bất quá ngươi cũng không cần quá coi là thật a, coi như ta chưa nói qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu hay là không nói lời nào.

"Ca, ta hiện tại bắt đầu trở nên có chút khó xử! Đừng như vậy. Ta ôm ngươi một cái đi, sau đó chuyện này liền vượt qua thiên, được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới có một chút phản ứng, nâng lên một mực thấp đầu, chủ động đi hướng trước nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Khương Daniel.

Một mực miễn cưỡng vui cười Khương Daniel lúc này mới triệt hạ tiếu dung, cái cằm thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vai, cúi thấp xuống hai mắt, một bên cảm thấy bị ôm hạnh phúc, một bên thất vọng mất mát.

"Được rồi, ta ý tứ chính là phổ thông cái chủng loại kia thích, ca đừng nghĩ nhiều." Khương Daniel tại mình tự mình làm được trước đó, cũng không biết người có thể nói mà không có biểu cảm gì ra nhẹ nhàng tới.

"Niel."

"Ừm?"

"Không có gì. Liền là nhớ tới một chút việc nhỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi cắt tỉa, đưa chúng nó chải vuốt ra, "Ngươi có phải hay không có chút lắm lời a, lão là có chuyện cùng ta giảng."

"Không phải nha, chỉ là nhìn thấy ngươi liền nghĩ đùa ngươi cười."

"Những cái kia bọt khí rượu thật là trong tiệm bán không hết thêm ra đến?"

"... Ngay từ đầu là, về sau là ta mua nhét vào tủ lạnh nơi hẻo lánh."

"Ừm, ta mỗi lần nhìn về phía ngươi, ngươi đều lại đột nhiên quay đầu, kia trước đó ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?"

"... Nhìn ngươi."

"Daniel, ngươi nói ngươi đối với ta là phổ thông thích, có phải là nói láo?"

"... Là." Khương Daniel do dự một chút, hay là nói ra nội tâm thanh âm.

"Vậy được rồi. Mặc dù ngươi đối ta nói láo, nhưng là ta sẽ không."

"Cái gì?" Lại một đợt sóng đánh tới, hắn có chút không nghe rõ Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời.

"Bị ngươi thích rất vinh hạnh, cho nên ta quyết định cũng thích ngươi."

"Cái gì? !" Câu nói này Khương Daniel nghe rõ, nhưng hắn không thể tin được. Hắn rút mở ôm, hai tay kích động nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai con cánh tay, "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng lóng lánh con mắt đầy chứa ý cười, nhìn xem Khương Daniel, quai hàm bởi vì nén cười trở nên phình lên, "Ngươi rõ ràng nghe được đi. Ta không nói lần thứ hai."

"Ta nghe thấy ngươi nói ngươi cũng thích ta!"

"Khả năng này đúng không." Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là không nín được cười, khóe miệng liệt phải cao cao, lộ ra hàm răng trắng noãn.

"Cái gì gọi là khả năng! Ta mặc kệ, ca nói lại lần nữa!"

"Đừng!" Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai một chút trở nên có chút đỏ, muốn tránh, hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, Khương Daniel liền ngay lập tức tiến lên mấy bước. Hắn muốn chạy, lại bị nắm tay lại cổ tay, xô đẩy mấy lần, hai người không biết làm sao liền lại ôm cùng một chỗ.

Hằng Nga sẽ bôn nguyệt, thiếu niên vui vẻ tâm, nhẹ nhàng, cũng rất giống có thể đến mặt trăng.

Nhiều may mắn.

Ngươi không phải ta lưu trong năm tháng phong cảnh.

Ngươi là thời gian tặng cho ta tình yêu.

END


	424. Chapter 424

【 Dan Ung 】 mập mờ

❗ hi vọng mọi người chú ý một chút, nát cố sự (bằng hữu đều không thích)

Nhưng ta rất ưa thích, thử thời vận nhìn xem có hay không có thể hiểu bảo bối của ta

Hai ngày xóa

Nếu quả thật có yêu mến nói chuyện riêng ta đi, ta nhìn chúng ta không sai biệt lắm là linh hồn bạn lữ. (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

—— —— ——

Ung Thánh Hựu giống mèo đồng dạng giảo hoạt.

Hắn là cái rất lòng tham người, muốn rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu nhưng hắn chính là không mở miệng đi đòi hỏi.

Hắn giảo hoạt thể hiện trên nhiều khía cạnh, tỉ như Khương Daniel lúc nói chuyện hắn sẽ hết sức chuyên chú nhìn xem hắn, khóe miệng ôm lấy cười một bộ rất tập trung dáng vẻ, để Khương Daniel cảm giác bị nhìn chăm chú đến sáng rực nóng lên thời điểm lại tự nhiên nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác đồng dạng nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, một bộ ngươi đừng suy nghĩ nhiều ta chỉ là tùy tiện nhìn xem mới không có đem ngươi thả tại rất đặc thù vị trí dáng vẻ.

Lại tỉ như khô ráo thu đông chuyển đổi chi quý Khương Daniel từ trong túi lấy ra một mực nhuận son môi vừa muốn xoa, liền bị con mèo nhỏ thịt trảo duỗi đến dán bờ môi đoạt tới

"Chúng ta Niel, cho ca cũng dùng một chút đi."

Sử dụng hết lại nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt thả lại Khương Daniel trong túi áo trên, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì dung nhập đại bộ đội bên trong cùng người khác chuyện trò vui vẻ. Lưu Khương Daniel một người suy tư hắn vừa mới ngón tay cọ qua bờ môi thời điểm, trên cổ tay bay tới chính là cái gì hương.

Muốn để Khương Daniel không phải cho Ung Thánh Hựu an cái chủng loại, Khương Daniel cũng không nói lên được, chẳng qua là cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là loại kia phi thường xinh đẹp thông minh mèo hoang, khi đi ngang qua lúc muốn tìm ngươi lấy muốn cái gì thời điểm cực độ dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, qua đi nhưng lại là một bộ lãnh lãnh thanh thanh dáng vẻ, hắn vĩnh viễn không thuộc về ngươi, cũng sẽ không cùng ngươi về nhà.

Tại tình yêu cùng hữu nghị giới hạn bên trên đi dây kéo, bình ổn lại rất quen. Ai cũng không có trượt chân rơi xuống.

Nhưng có khi hai người cùng một chỗ uống rượu mấy chén thời điểm, máy hát sẽ không tự chủ được hoặc là nói cố ý lái về phía một chút ít vượt rào địa phương. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lên mặt, mấy chén rượu trắng vào trong bụng liền choáng hắn khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, nhưng hắn lại có song thanh minh mắt, sáng lóng lánh, tại Khương Daniel trong lòng lấp lánh. Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm bờ môi, tiểu tiết đầu lưỡi phấn phấn cùng Khương Daniel đánh cái đối mặt, lại cực nhanh thu về, nhìn Khương Daniel tâm viên ý mã nghĩ đến làm sao có người chỉ là nôn cái đầu lưỡi cứ như vậy dụ hoặc, tiết chế lại sắc tình.

"Chúng ta Niel, gần nhất tham gia nhiều như vậy hoạt động, không có mấy cái thấy vừa mắt người sao?"

Thường ngày những khi này, Khương Daniel đều là cười khoát khoát tay phủ nhận, sau đó nửa thật nửa giả nói

"Nào có, ta thích nhất ca "

Sau đó chính là Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói "Liền sẽ bắt ngươi ca trêu ghẹo", bên cạnh cười cong mắt. Chủ đề lại chuyển tới địa phương khác đi.

Nhưng hôm nay Khương Daniel không nghĩ trả lời như vậy, liền gật đầu một cái nói cái ân.

Cái này phát triển đi hướng vượt qua đoán trước, Ung Thánh Hựu một nháy mắt định một chút lại lập tức kịp phản ứng.

"Vị nào?"

Khương Daniel suy nghĩ một chút.

"Rất đáng yêu, tựa như mèo đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền bỗng nhiên từ bàn rượu đối diện tới, nắm tay dựng tại Khương Daniel trên gáy một chút một chút nắm bắt. Bốn phía đột nhiên đều là Ung Thánh Hựu hương khí.

"Danh tự ngay cả ca cũng không thể nói sao? Chúng ta Niel lớn lên a."

Xem đi, hắn liền yêu làm những này tiểu hoa chiêu, cảm giác ngươi muốn nhảy thoát khống chế của hắn liền cho chút ân huệ, đem ngươi buộc ở bên người.

"Chậm chút lại nói cho ca đi "

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu là thật có chút giận, lại rót một chén vừa vào trong bụng liền nói có chút say, đứng dậy muốn về phòng ngủ, còn ra vẻ tri kỷ căn dặn Khương Daniel cũng sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Sau đó tỉnh lại chính là hào không có lý do chiến tranh lạnh.

Nói là chiến tranh lạnh cũng không gọi được, ngoại nhân nhìn tới vẫn là vẻ thanh bình, nhưng tình cảm loại chuyện này tự nhiên là ấm lạnh tự biết. Khương Daniel có chút mệt mỏi, gần nhất không nghĩ cùng hắn chơi trò chơi này, không nghĩ lại đi hống.

Vốn nên nóng lòng sinh động bầu không khí người chơi tiêu cực ứng chiến, liền dẫn đến chiến tranh lạnh thời gian vô hạn kéo dài.

Tốt tại hành trình đủ bận bịu, cũng không rảnh suy nghĩ nhiều.

Thật vất vả rảnh rỗi thời gian, trong phòng ngủ không có Khương Daniel thân ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phiền muộn.

Kéo ra cửa tủ lạnh nhìn thấy đồ uống lại có chút lựa chọn khó khăn, bình bình lọ lọ chồng chất cùng một chỗ nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hoa mắt. Sau lưng còn truyền đến Phác Hữu Trấn cùng Kim Tại Hoán líu ríu tiếng nghị luận

"Đại phát, Niel ca là đi gặp tiểu Diệp sao, cùng xinh đẹp nữ sĩ đến cái hoàn mỹ hẹn hò?"

"Ta nhìn cũng không tệ "

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nhìn về phía bọn hắn, không có ánh mắt Phác Hữu Trấn còn nói không ngừng

"Thánh Hựu ca không biết sao? Ca không phải cùng Niel ca quan hệ tốt nhất sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là biểu hiện thể diện

"Đương nhiên biết rồi, ta có chút khốn đi trước ngủ một lát."

Ngươi thích nàng?

Ung Thánh Hựu tại ván giường bên trên lật qua lật lại cọ lấy cái chăn phát ra tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, nghĩ tới vẫn là cho Khương Daniel phát tin nhắn.

"Ngươi ở đâu?"

Cách năm phút

"Ở bên ngoài đâu, ca có chuyện sao "

"Không có gì, sinh bệnh."

Lần này ngược lại là về rất nhanh

"Ca phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn mình a."

Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình vuốt vuốt vừa mới thổi nhu thuận tóc mái

"Nhưng làm sao bây giờ đâu, vừa nhuốm bệnh liền nghĩ lập tức nhìn thấy chúng ta Niel đâu."

Nửa giờ trôi qua, ba giây đồng hồ thắp sáng một lần màn hình Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có thu được Khương Daniel hồi phục. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trang sinh bệnh gạt người nhất định có báo ứng, nếu không mình làm sao con mắt chát chát chát chát giống cảm mạo đồng dạng đâu.

Đem chăn mền hướng lên bó lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định ngủ trước, ngủ liền cái gì cũng tốt.

Gõ gõ ——

"Thánh Hựu ca? Ta tiến đến rồi?"

Khương Daniel thanh âm truyền vào bên tai thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hồi phục hắn, lập tức nhắm mắt lại vờ ngủ, cảm giác có người đi vào bên người.

"Ngủ sao?" Khinh thanh khinh ngữ.

Sau đó chính là một nụ hôn rơi tại thái dương.

Lần này chiến tranh lạnh cứ như vậy kết thúc đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

—— ——

"Cho nên đối Thánh Hựu đến nói Daniel là cái gì đây?"

"Là ta thích nhất đệ đệ a "

END


	425. Chapter 425

Cùng Ngưu Lang tiên sinh đàm cái yêu đương

Nghĩ thừa dịp khóa thiếu làm công kiếm chút mà tiền sinh hoạt Ung Thánh Hựu, làm ơn cùng phòng ngủ Kim Tại Hoán giới thiệu đáng tin cậy làm công đơn vị, nhưng mà tại bị mang vào quán bar về sau, lại đối cùng phòng sinh ra vi diệu hoài nghi.

"Không phải nói hát ca sao? ? ?"

Đẩy cửa vào nhìn thấy là tới gần cổng hàng ghế dài bên trong, màu sắc quần áo trong nút thắt giải khai ba viên nam nhân nửa ôm bên cạnh đẹp mắt nữ nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy hai vai bao mang, đưa tay vung đi quanh quẩn tại chóp mũi quá nồng đậm mùi vị nước hoa.

"Đúng vậy a, ca ngươi yên tâm, cũng chỉ là cái trú hát công việc, không cần đi bồi nữ khách nhân, ta trước đó cộng tác từ chức, vừa vặn ngươi cùng ta dựng người bạn."

Còn mộng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị Kim Tại Hoán nhét vào phòng thay quần áo thay quần áo, mới đem hai vai bao bỏ vào trong ngăn tủ, lần theo tiếng mở cửa quay đầu, nghênh tiếp cổng nam tử ánh mắt.

Đối phương thân cao cùng mình không kém bao nhiêu, một cặp mắt đào hoa bị sắc thái tiên diễm nhãn ảnh bao vây lấy, dưới mắt nốt ruồi nước mắt tồn tại vừa đúng, là một bộ hoàn toàn đa tình tướng mạo.

Đối mặt cũng bất quá mấy giây, rút về ánh mắt trước đó liếc nhìn đối phương toàn thân, áo sơ mi trắng trang trí hạ hoàn toàn hiển lộ ra vai rộng hẹp eo, cùng tương đối thân cao đến nói dáng dấp quá phận thẳng tắp hai chân.

Ưu tú dáng người để Ung Thánh Hựu ngu ngơ tại nguyên chỗ, thính tai đốt màu đỏ bừng, theo lý thuyết mặc dù đối với mình xu hướng tính dục nhất thanh nhị sở, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi đến trông thấy tướng mạo dáng người song ưu người liền mất tự nhiên tình trạng, âm thầm oán thầm sự khác thường của mình.

Chụp chụp mặt để cho mình hồi thần thời điểm, đột nhiên bị bắt lại lấy cổ tay, không có kịp phản ứng, liền đã bị chống đỡ ở một bên cửa tủ quần áo bên trên.

Giương mắt nhìn thấy hay là nam nhân kia, ánh mắt của đối phương quá ngay thẳng, tránh đi rủ xuống tầm mắt thời điểm lại trông thấy để Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm bối rối luống cuống một màn.

Có lẽ là tại vừa rồi mình ngẩn người thời điểm cởi xuống áo, cơ bụng sáu múi cùng hoàn mỹ nhân ngư tuyến bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hoàn chỉnh, ánh mắt không có đi chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải lúng túng quay đầu.

"Ngươi lỗ tai đỏ."

Giọng trầm thấp giống như là muốn hoàn mỹ phù hợp tấm kia đa tình mặt êm tai.

"Ngươi là mới tới? Như thế xấu hổ nhưng làm sao bây giờ."

Khương Daniel phát thệ mình thật chỉ là nghĩ đến chào hỏi, nhưng mà khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ra đỏ thính tai lúc, nghĩ trêu đùa hắn ý nghĩ liền trống rỗng xuất hiện.

"Mắc mớ gì tới ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lực lượng không đủ trả lời lại cho Khương Daniel thừa dịp cơ hội, cố ý gần sát hắn nung đỏ lỗ tai, thấp giọng.

"Quan tâm một chút tương lai đồng sự, không được sao?"

"Ai là ngươi đồng sự."

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt xuất hiện trừ xấu hổ cùng luống cuống bên ngoài biểu lộ trước đó, Khương Daniel trước một bước rời đi, đổi quần áo, tại phóng ra phòng thay quần áo trước đó, vẫn không quên cuối cùng đùa giỡn một câu.

"Một hồi gặp, mèo con."

Mang theo muốn lần nữa đùa giỡn Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình Khương Daniel đang làm việc kết thúc sau nhưng không có gặp lại thân ảnh của đối phương, ỷ vào đầu mình bài Ngưu Lang thân phận, hai ba câu liền từ tửu bảo tỷ tỷ nơi đó moi ra lời nói.

Quán bar cố định trú hát Kim Tại Hoán mới cộng tác, gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, hôm nay ngày đầu tiên đi làm.

Có lẽ là thật lâu chưa thấy qua ngây thơ như Ung Thánh Hựu người, Khương Daniel lại đã lâu mở hứng thú, chỉ cần có Ung Thánh Hựu biểu diễn, liền sẽ đem bên người vây quanh mỹ nữ các tỷ tỷ đẩy ra, tại quầy bar tìm tầm mắt nơi thích hợp nhìn xem trên đài người.

Quán bar vì kiến tạo bầu không khí đèn luôn luôn ngũ thải ban lan, chiếu nhìn không rõ lắm mặt, nhưng là không lớn sân khấu bên trên luôn luôn tức thời đánh lấy truy ánh sáng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nhỏ bé lông tơ đều chiếu phát sáng.

Vì dán vào hoàn cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán tổng bị yêu cầu hát chút mơ hồ mập mờ ca khúc, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ theo tâm tình của mình hát mấy thủ tình ca.

Khương Daniel thích nghe nhất Ung Thánh Hựu hát tình ca, ôn nhu tiếng nói cùng mãnh liệt sức cuốn hút, có thể để cho Khương Daniel cũng không có nguyên nhân khổ sở một cái chớp mắt, chớ nói chi là bởi vì thất tình đến mua say nữ khách nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu ca hát thời điểm ngẫu nhiên tình thâm nghĩa nặng sẽ nhẹ hạp hai mắt, quyển vểnh tinh mịn lông mi bị truy quang ở trên mặt ném xuống hình dạng đẹp mắt bóng tối.

Hát xong đêm nay cuối cùng một ca khúc, Ung Thánh Hựu quả nhiên lại tại phòng thay quần áo trông thấy Khương Daniel, dựa vào tại tủ quần áo bên trên, từ Ung Thánh Hựu tiến tới bắt đầu ánh mắt liền không có dời qua.

Ngày đầu tiên không hiểu thấu bị đùa giỡn về sau thừa dịp Kim Tại Hoán điều chỉnh thử ghita thời điểm hỏi thân phận của đối phương, Kim Tại Hoán thuận Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ phương hướng, trông thấy mặc tử sắc áo sơ mi bông người về sau, biểu lộ vi diệu nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đang bị cáo biết người kia tính danh cùng thân phận về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng lý giải Kim Tại Hoán nhìn mình ánh mắt vì gì phức tạp như vậy, tại phòng thay quần áo bị Ngưu Lang cửa hàng đầu bài cưỡng ép bích đông kỳ diệu thể nghiệm, khả năng trừ Ung Thánh Hựu không ai có được qua.

Đem hai vai bao bỏ lại đằng sau, còn không có phóng ra một bước, Ung Thánh Hựu tay phải liền bị bắt lại, thuận thế bị chuyển hướng phía sau, quả nhiên nhìn thấy chính là Khương Daniel mang theo ý cười mặt.

"Thánh Hựu ca khoan hãy đi a , chờ ta một chút."

Lại tới.

Như hôm nay tình huống như vậy cũng không phải lần đầu tiên xuất hiện, công việc ngày đầu tiên lên, Khương Daniel liền hoa thức đem mình cưỡng ép lưu tại phòng thay quần áo, động tác mập mờ nói chút ý Nghĩa không rõ lời nói.

Không biết mình nơi nào đặc thù, có thể để cho Khương Daniel gặp mặt một lần liền quấn lên đến, đành phải xe nhẹ đường quen biểu thị cự tuyệt.

"Không giống nhau, ta ngày mai còn có lớp."

"Thế nhưng là ta nghĩ lại nhiều nhìn một hồi ca a, ca mặt thật là nhìn bao lâu cũng sẽ không dính soái."

Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai bắt đầu phiếm hồng, ho nhẹ một tiếng sau ánh mắt không tự chủ dời xuống.

Rộng lớn màu sắc áo sơmi, ngân bạch dây chuyền tại cổ áo ở giữa như ẩn như hiện, cúc áo giải khai vừa vặn, từ Ung Thánh Hựu góc độ, có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy bởi vì vận động mà có lồi có lõm cơ bụng.

Ý đồ vuốt ve Khương Daniel còn lôi kéo mình tay, lại bị hắn bắt càng chặt, bất đắc dĩ giương mắt nhìn hắn, còn là một bộ mắt chứa ý cười bộ dáng, khóe miệng cũng uốn lên.

Cười lên rõ ràng là Ôn cùng thân cận dáng vẻ, nhưng cố ý hạ giọng, bày ra ứng phó nữ khách nhân thâm tình thần thái, sau đó ở bên tai nói chút không đứng đắn lời tâm tình lúc, lại luôn có thể trêu chọc Ung Thánh Hựu tâm hoảng ý loạn.

"Nói cho ngươi đừng bảo là loại lời này. . . Ta muốn trở về, ngươi buông tay."

"Không được a, hoàn toàn không nghĩ buông ra đâu."

"Ca không tại, ta không có cách nào làm việc cho tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu diễn thời gian không tính ngắn, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác mỗi lần lơ đãng liếc về phía dưới đài lúc, luôn có thể tại chỗ dễ thấy nhất trông thấy Khương Daniel, có khi giả vờ giả vịt bưng cái chén, từ đầu đến cuối nhìn chằm chằm múa trên đài mình, có khi hùa theo trong ngực phàn nàn công việc nữ khách nhân, ánh mắt tấp nập quét về phía sân khấu.

"Ta tại thời điểm ngươi rõ ràng cũng không có làm việc cho tốt. Mau buông ta ra." Ung Thánh Hựu lại giãy dụa lấy ý đồ rút về cổ tay của mình.

"Ca quan tâm ta như vậy a, ca hát thời điểm còn lưu ý ta đang làm gì."

"..."

Khương Daniel cười dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, lôi kéo hắn đi ra quán bar mới bị kịp phản ứng không thích hợp Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra, đang chất vấn trước trước tiên mở miệng trả lời nghi vấn của hắn.

"Bởi vì không có cách nào làm việc cho tốt, cho nên muốn đưa ca về nhà."

Lại là thuộc về Khương Daniel kỳ diệu logic, hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu còn tìm không ra lời nói đến phản bác.

"Đừng làm rộn Khương Daniel."

Cau mày đau chỉ muốn thoát khỏi người trước mắt, chuẩn bị tâm lý ngàn vạn loại cự tuyệt lí do thoái thác, lại trông thấy Khương Daniel bày ra ủy ủy khuất khuất thụ thương biểu lộ, trong ánh mắt đều là khẩn cầu.

"Ca cự tuyệt Niel, Niel sẽ rất thương tâm."

"Niel là thật rất muốn nhiều cùng ca đợi một hồi, bởi vì rất ưa thích ca mới có thể như vậy."

"Không muốn cự tuyệt Niel có được hay không."

"Không nhìn thấy ca ca, Niel hiểu ý hoảng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình nhất định là điên, mới có thể bị Khương Daniel mềm hồ hồ lời tâm tình lừa gạt, biết rõ đối phương chỉ là biến đổi pháp đùa mình, thuận miệng mà đến tao lời nói cũng bất quá là nghề nghiệp cần, nhưng vẫn là mềm lòng đáp ứng xuống.

Đến mức tại trên đường về nhà bị Khương Daniel hữu ý vô ý cọ qua lòng bàn tay, lại câu ở ngón út mười ngón đan xen về sau mới phun lên đến trễ hối hận, không bị khống chế ửng đỏ lại bám vào bên tai nhọn cùng gương mặt.

Đáng chết, lại bị Khương Daniel thành công quấy rối.

Rốt cục chịu đến nhà dưới lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp chờ đợi rút về tay, vội vàng đặt xuống câu tạ ơn, cũng không quay đầu lại đi, nhưng mà mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu trốn lại nhanh, cũng vẫn là nghe được Khương Daniel tại sau lưng kêu cùng loại với nhất định phải muốn ta loại hình dính sền sệt lời tâm tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh giá thấp Khương Daniel đùa giỡn người bản sự, vốn cho rằng cưỡng ép đưa mình về nhà chỉ là Khương Daniel tâm huyết dâng trào một lần tao thao tác, lại không nghĩ rằng từ đó về sau Khương Daniel làm trầm trọng thêm quấn lấy chính mình.

Bình thường nhất chính là lời tâm tình thế công, ngẫu nhiên phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trái trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi, Khương Daniel liền mượn đề tài để nói chuyện của mình, nói là rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt chòm sao, là chuyên thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tinh.

"Nếu như cũng có thể là chuyên thuộc về ta tinh tinh liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nụ hôn đầu tiên như vậy bị Khương Daniel cầm xuống.

Từ đó về sau, đưa về nhà đều chỉ là cơ bản, ba, năm lần về sau đưa ra muốn đi nhà mình yêu cầu, qua một thời gian ngắn nữa thậm chí trực tiếp bên ngoài túc tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhà.

Vốn nên hảo hảo cự tuyệt, nhưng mỗi lần đều bị Khương Daniel khi thì giả vờ như ủy khuất khi thì chọc người bá tổng hành vi cùng lời nói, làm cho ỡm ờ lấy đáp ứng hắn tất cả yêu cầu.

Thành công xâm lấn Ung Thánh Hựu nhà Khương Daniel lá gan càng lúc càng lớn, nương tựa theo nhiều năm Ngưu Lang kinh nghiệm, lời tâm tình sáo lộ liên tiếp làm Ung Thánh Hựu chóng mặt, kém chút liền bị lừa lên giường.

Khương Daniel không biết Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay làm sao vậy, phá lệ chủ động, còn tại quán bar hành lang, liền níu lấy mình cổ áo hôn lên, tựa hồ còn mang theo điểm nộ khí.

Dùng cao siêu kỹ thuật hôn trấn an được xù lông mèo con, Khương Daniel nắm chặt ôm Ung Thánh Hựu gầy gò thân eo tay, nhẹ giọng hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu xảy ra chuyện gì.

Vừa hôn xong còn thở phì phò Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel đẹp mắt cặp mắt đào hoa, hít thở sâu một hơi.

"Khương Daniel, ta thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm chung quy không phải tảng đá làm, còn nữa, tại Khương Daniel loại này thế công trêu chọc phía dưới, nói không động tâm qua cũng xác thực quá hư giả.

Đối với tình cảm vẫn còn nhất khiếu bất thông trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải kéo đồng dạng không có kinh nghiệm gì Kim Tại Hoán làm tình cảm của mình đạo sư.

Sợ hãi hù đến Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu lằng nhà lằng nhằng đem lời ngoặt mười tám cái ngoặt, tại bị Kim Tại Hoán ghét bỏ nói chuyện quá quấn về sau, mới nhỏ giọng thẳng thắn phát biểu suy nghĩ trong lòng.

"Ta giống như. . . Thích Khương Daniel."

Kim Tại Hoán đang hoài nghi lỗ tai, tiện thể hoài nghi một chút nhân sinh về sau, mới cứng đờ làm ra phản ứng.

"Ca, ngươi nói sẽ không là. . ."

"Chính là cái kia Khương Daniel."

"Ca ngươi điên rồi đi? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu đoán được Kim Tại Hoán phản ứng sẽ không quá bình thản, lôi kéo từ trên ghế nhảy dựng lên Kim Tại Hoán lần nữa ngồi xuống về sau, vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn để hắn tỉnh táo.

"Không phải, ca, này làm sao tỉnh táo?"

"Khương Daniel ài ca, ngươi thích ai không rất thích một cái. . ."

"Ta biết Dornier công việc. . . Nhưng là ta cũng không thể bởi vì cái này lừa gạt mình không thích hắn đi."

"Ca ngươi đến cùng vì sao thích hắn a?"

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ cứng đờ, Kim Tại Hoán đã cảm thấy việc lớn không tốt, liên tục ép hỏi biết được nguyên nhân về sau, triệt để sụp đổ, sau đó tại một giây bên trong quyết định để Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải dừng cương trước bờ vực, quay đầu là bờ.

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi thanh tỉnh một điểm, ca, những lời kia đều là hắn nói đến lừa gạt ngươi, lời giống vậy hắn không biết đối khách nhân nói bao nhiêu lần."

"Thế nhưng là hắn không cần dạng này lấy lòng ta a, ta cũng sẽ không trả cho hắn tiền."

". . . Có đạo lý." Kim Tại Hoán nhất thời càng không có cách nào phản bác.

"Đúng không!"

"Không đúng, là cái gì là! Ca, hắn chính là đang đùa ngươi chơi, chơi hắn vậy được nhưng quá biết dỗ người, ngươi là chưa thấy qua hắn làm sao dỗ dành khách nhân lần lượt cam tâm tình nguyện vì hắn bỏ tiền."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, con mắt quét mắt sàn nhà.

"Ca, tháng này cũng nhanh làm xong, không phải các ngươi đến lúc đó suy nghĩ lại một chút đi, thật đừng quá tin tưởng hắn."

Lý trí bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu là đồng ý, nhưng làm sao Khương Daniel hay là đang đánh thẻ giống như mỗi ngày cùng mình dính vào nhau, muốn coi nhẹ rơi tình cảm của mình cũng thực quá khó, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể khuyên mình không nên đem mình ý nghĩ nói cho Khương Daniel.

Nhưng là loại này tự chủ cũng không phải có thể một mực tồn ở.

Hôm nay diễn xuất thời điểm tại dưới đài tìm rất lâu cũng không gặp Khương Daniel cái bóng, quầy bar không có, ghế dài cũng không có, diễn xuất kết thúc trở lại phòng thay quần áo, cố ý kéo mười phút cũng không có chờ đến Khương Daniel đẩy cửa vào sau đó cười dính tới, dắt lên mình tay còn nói chút nhơn nhớt méo mó.

Ra ngoài hiếu kì đi ra ngoài tìm kiếm, lại tại hành lang trông thấy để cho mình khó chịu một màn.

Khương Daniel dựa vào ở trên tường, thân cao vừa vặn đến Khương Daniel ngực nữ khách nhân, chính ôm chặt Khương Daniel gầy gò eo, dựa sát vào nhau tại trong ngực hắn, Khương Daniel cũng thuận thế ôm nữ khách nhân eo, đưa nàng ôm ở trong ngực, sau đó tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú hôn trán của nàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay người về phòng thay quần áo, hết sức khắc chế tâm tình của mình, không phải không biết đây là hắn công việc, không đến thăm mình cũng hợp tình lý, nhưng trông thấy Khương Daniel dùng đồng dạng ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn xem vị nữ sĩ kia cũng hôn nàng thời điểm, hay là sẽ không hiểu sinh khí.

Dự định đêm nay cứ như vậy mình sau khi về nhà, lại tại vừa ra phòng thay quần áo đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh, hướng mình đi tới còn lung lay tay.

Trông thấy biểu lộ sáng tỏ ánh mắt thâm tình Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả ổn định cảm xúc lại bị nhiễu loạn, lòng ham chiếm hữu quấy phá, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên cắn Khương Daniel vừa rồi hôn qua người khác môi, dùng răng cọ xát cho hả giận.

Khương Daniel chỉ sững sờ một cái chớp mắt, liền ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, đầu lưỡi cạy mở tại giày vò lấy mình môi dưới răng, cuốn lên Ung Thánh Hựu lưỡi, thẳng đến đem trong ngực mèo con hôn mềm hồ hồ, mới bỏ được phải buông ra.

"Ta cũng thích ca."

"Ta nói chính là, nghĩ cùng với ngươi cái chủng loại kia thích."

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu thâm tình ánh mắt bị bối rối thay thế, vội vàng kéo ra giữa hai người khoảng cách, bày ngay ngắn tư thái.

Mới từ xúc động bên trong tỉnh táo lại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lên trước mặt luống cuống Khương Daniel, mình cũng có chút hoảng hồn, mà Khương Daniel phản ứng, càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không biết làm thế nào.

Nếu theo thường ngày, Khương Daniel nhất định sẽ liên thanh đáp ứng, sau đó lại hướng mình lấy cái hôn, nhưng là hiện tại trước mặt Khương Daniel dáng vẻ, rõ ràng là tại nói với mình, hắn tại cự tuyệt chính mình.

"Ca, cái này không được."

"Ca ca minh xác biết công việc của ta tính chất không phải sao? Hiện ở ta, không thể yêu đương."

"Thật rất xin lỗi, ca ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu buông thõng mắt, trầm mặc nửa ngày.

"Cho nên cho tới nay ngươi đều đang đùa ta phải không, Khương Daniel, ta không phải ngươi đồ chơi."

"Thiệt thòi ta thật tin ngươi những cái kia chuyện ma quỷ."

"Khương Daniel, ngươi cái lừa gạt."

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chặt đứt cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ, giương mắt, ánh mắt sắc bén như đao, một cái khoét tại Khương Daniel trong lòng, quản hắn như thế nào không ngừng chảy máu, xoay người rời đi.

Tuyệt tình lời nói mang tới đau nhức cũng không sánh nổi cái ánh mắt kia, là thật sự rõ ràng đau như cắt Khương Daniel, hắn sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, trong không khí còn lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mùi thơm.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy kỳ quái, vốn là không có để ở trong lòng, lấy trêu đùa Ung Thánh Hựu làm vui mà thôi, nhưng là khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu đang tức giận, không do hắn giải thích xoay người rời đi về sau, tâm tình trở nên kỳ quái.

Lâu chỗ buổi chiếu phim tối, ngay cả Khương Daniel cũng quên phải hình dung như thế nào loại này kỳ quái tâm tình, đi tại hạ ban trên đường về nhà, mới nhớ lại nó tựa hồ gọi là thương tâm.

Nhiều buồn cười a, lấy buôn bán tình cảm mà sống người, thế mà lâm vào bởi vì nhất thời hưng khởi mà đi trêu chọc người, hơn nữa còn hậu tri hậu giác.

Khương Daniel mất ngủ cả đêm, cảm xúc điều tiết từ đầu đến cuối ở vào mất khống chế trạng thái, muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích rõ ràng, lại phát hiện không thể nào nói lên, giải thích nguyên nhân sẽ chỉ bị mắng thảm hại hơn.

Cẩn thận tính toán muốn nói lời, thứ hai Thiên Thiên mới vừa sáng, liền chạy đi Ung Thánh Hựu nhà dưới lầu trông coi, kết quả lại là thẳng đến đến nên đi quán bar thời gian, đều không có thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện.

Khương Daniel chưa từ bỏ ý định, vội vàng chạy vào quán bar, xem nhẹ chỉ tên muốn hắn nữ khách nhân, thủ tại cửa quán bar, thỉnh thoảng cúi đầu nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái.

Nhưng mà tới gần thời gian, đẩy mở cửa đi vào, thậm chí diễn xuất, đều chỉ có Kim Tại Hoán một người.

Khương Daniel ở phía sau đài chắn Kim Tại Hoán hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ, chỉ lấy được[ hắn từ chức, không để ta cho ngươi biết hắn ở đâu ] loại này trả lời, lại hỏi tiếp, Kim Tại Hoán cũng chỉ là cúi đầu không mở miệng.

Về sau Khương Daniel cùng đại đa số người thất tình đồng dạng, sầu não uất ức, cũng không có lòng công việc, miễn cưỡng ứng phó khách quen, tại bị cái thứ năm khách nhân khiếu nại về sau, bị ép nghỉ.

Không phải không đi đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, quyết định gõ cửa lại không người về đáp cũng không phải lần một lần hai, ngay cả trường học cũng đi qua, nhưng chính là tìm không thấy, một chút tin tức đều không có.

Bốn phía nghe ngóng tin tức ép hỏi Kim Tại Hoán thời điểm, bị lão bản cưỡng ép triệu hồi đi quán bar, nói là có khách mua xuống hắn, để Khương Daniel đêm nay đi gặp kim chủ.

Lòng tràn đầy còn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người Khương Daniel nghi hoặc mắt nhìn lão bản, tưởng rằng cái gì khai trừ mình uyển chuyển lí do thoái thác.

"Lão bản, thân phận của ta, làm sao lại bị người mua đi đâu?"

"Mình đi xem một chút đi, hắn xác thực cho khiến người đỏ mắt giá cả."

Không được, Khương Daniel nghĩ, coi như không vì sinh kế cân nhắc, mình cũng còn muốn tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn đuổi trở về, bị kim chủ bao chẳng phải triệt để không đùa.

Một đường nghĩ kỹ lí do thoái thác như thế nào cự tuyệt đối phương, ngay cả bị thay đổi rất ngắn quần áo cũng không có phát giác, lại tại đẩy ra bao sương về sau, trông thấy mình mấy ngày nay đau khổ truy tìm người.

Cùng dĩ vãng gặp vệ áo quần jean phối hợp khác biệt, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu mặc một thân thiếp vàng bên cạnh tây trang màu đen, màu xanh đậm cà vạt không buông không kín buộc lên, thon dài ngón tay quơ chân cao rượu đỏ trong ly, lười biếng dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon.

"Trước đó ngươi nói bởi vì công việc của ngươi tính chất, không thể cùng với ta, ta hiểu, như ngươi loại này đầu bài tự nhiên sẽ không tùy tiện cùng người khác yêu đương."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thẳng thân, đem chén rượu đặt lên bàn, con mắt thẳng nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel.

"Vậy ta hiện tại đem ngươi bao xuống dưới, ngươi có phải hay không liền có thể cùng ta yêu đương rồi? Hả? Khương Daniel tiên sinh."

Vui sướng nhiều hơn kinh ngạc, Khương Daniel tiến lên dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, vòng quanh eo của hắn.

"Đương nhiên có thể, chỉ cần là ngươi." Khương Daniel cúi đầu thân Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt hắn yêu nhất kia cái chòm sao.

"Ca ca lần trước không nghe ta nói hết lời, ta là không thể yêu đương, nhưng nếu như đối tượng là ngươi, ta vô luận như thế nào đều có thể."

END

Mấy câu phiên ngoại 1

Trời trong gió nhẹ buổi chiều, Kim Tại Hoán đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhà làm khách ngày nào đó, Khương Daniel trong lúc rảnh rỗi tiến đến Kim Tại Hoán bên cạnh.

"Ài, ngươi làm sao không còn sớm nói cho ta Thánh Hựu ca như thế có bối cảnh a."

"Thiên địa lương tâm, ta cũng liền so ngươi sớm biết một tuần lễ mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ chức về sau cảm thấy tức không nhịn nổi, nghĩ thầm tuyệt đối không thể vô cớ làm lợi Khương Daniel cái này đại lừa gạt, nhất định phải đem hắn buộc ở bên người chuộc tội.

Thế là trong đêm chuyển về tổ trạch, còn đặc địa đem Kim Tại Hoán mời đến, giải thích thân thế của mình sau liên tục căn dặn Kim Tại Hoán, không cho phép hướng Khương Daniel để lộ một chữ.

Lại về sau chính là khi biết Khương Daniel không biết ngày đêm tìm mình về sau, vừa lòng thỏa ý tiến về quán bar, phất tay bao xuống hắn.

Mấy câu phiên ngoại 2

Thường ngày vận động kết thúc chìm vào giấc ngủ trước đó, Khương Daniel đem vừa mệt lại khốn Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, hỏi hắn vẫn nghĩ biết đến vấn đề.

"Ca, ngươi có tiền như vậy, làm gì còn đi quán bar làm công?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa híp mắt, thoải mái dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trong ngực.

"Thể nghiệm dân chúng bình thường sinh hoạt cũng là cần thiết, mà lại cũng còn thật có ý tứ, huống hồ ta không đi làm công còn không gặp được ngươi đây, đại lừa gạt liền biết lừa gạt tình cảm của ta, khi dễ ta không có nói qua yêu đương có phải là."

"Được rồi, lỗi của ta, đây không phải đem chính ta bồi thường cho ngươi nha."

"Rõ ràng là ta mua."

"Tốt, ta kim chủ tiên sinh, ngủ đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ một nhỏ giọng, đang cắn Khương Daniel bả vai về sau, mới vòng quanh eo của hắn đóng mắt.

Ba trăm bảy mươi lăm duyệt


	426. Chapter 426

【 Dan Ung 】 màu đỏ cảnh cáo (thượng)

cảnh sát Dan & bác sĩ Ung

ABO

Đông đông đông" cửa bị gõ vang, một vị mặc quân trang nam sĩ từ sau ôm lấy mình thụ."A!" Ung Thánh Hựu bị đột nhiên tới ôm dọa cho phát sợ . "Ca ta không có ở đây mấy ngày nay có muốn hay không ta a?" Khương Daniel đem cái cằm đỉnh tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai dùng giọng nũng nịu hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đừng làm rộn, ta còn có bệnh nhân đâu, chờ ta xem xong bệnh có được hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, hai tay thả tại Khương Daniel gương mặt hai bên."Không mà ~" không tình nguyện thanh âm từ Khương Daniel miệng bên trong phát cảnh sát ra."Ngoan a, ta phải công việc nha, " ."Tốt a chờ ngươi." Khương Daniel buông ra ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo tay.

Ngồi ở trong phòng làm việc Daniel nhàm chán rục rịch, thỉnh thoảng lấy điện thoại di động ra phát một đầu Wechat hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nào làm xong."Ca, bận bịu hết à?" "Ca, đang làm gì nha?" "Ca, trở về rồi sao?" . Cũng không lâu lắm Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tay bao cúi đầu đi sẽ tới văn phòng."A a a Đan Ni a!" Ung Thánh Hựu giang hai cánh tay ôm vào Khương Daniel. Bị cử động hù ngã Khương Daniel cũng từ trên ghế đứng lên ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu."Ca, hôm nay là không phải rất nhiều bệnh nhân a?", "Ca xem ra mệt mỏi quá a" Khương Daniel cưng chiều vuốt vuốt ôm mình bác sĩ tóc.

"Ca, ta đặt trước tốt phòng ăn về nhà thay quần áo khác đi, ta cũng đổi thân "

"Ừm, Đan Ni mấy ngày nay tại trong quân doanh mệt không?" Ung Thánh Hựu đau lòng nhìn xem Khương Đan Ni, đồng thời ôm chặt hơn.

"Không có việc gì, ta không mệt, ngươi có mệt hay không a?" Khương Daniel hôn Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán.

"Mệt mỏi a, rất nhiều bệnh nhân." Cho ra đáp án, Khương Daniel có chút đau lòng. Hắn không ngừng vuốt ve trong ngực con mèo. Giống như là an ủi. Khương Daniel dùng ôm công chúa phương thức đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực đi hướng bãi đậu xe dưới đất. Đi tới đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngủ mất. Đặt trước tốt phòng ăn đành phải thoái thác liền vì con mèo nhỏ một cái tốt cảm giác.

Vừa lúc hôm nay là lễ tình nhân, Khương Daniel vì chuẩn bị liên tiếp kinh hỉ thật sớm rời giường . Đầu tiên là đặt bao hết lại là chuẩn bị lễ vật.

"Ca, rời giường~" chuẩn bị kỹ càng kinh hỉ sau Khương Daniel về đến phòng ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo "Lại ngủ một hồi, khốn" mềm mại sữa âm từ miệng bên trong phát ra."Ca, hôm nay là lễ tình nhân a" . Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đối Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai giảng.

Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ vừa tới ngứa duỗi ra ngón tay chụp chụp lỗ tai."Không dậy sớm con mèo nhỏ có trừng phạt a ~" . Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được "Trừng phạt" hai người chữ người lập tức từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, bởi vì trừng phạt tại giữa hai người có càng sâu đích một tầng ý tứ.

"A ~ Daniel, ngươi lại khi dễ ta π_π" Ung Thánh Hựu dụi dụi con mắt mặc vừa vặn đóng bắp đùi áo sơmi áo ngủ, giống cấp một con gợi cảm con mèo nhỏ, Khương Daniel thấy cảnh này không khỏi cười cười."Ca, ta giúp ngươi đánh răng" chạy chậm hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới.

Hai người rửa ráy tốt sau đi trước kia đặt bao hết phòng ăn."Mới 12 điểm liền đến ăn cơm Tây a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc nhìn Khương Daniel, nhưng là Khương Daniel cười không nói nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay đi vào phòng ăn. Theo cà ri bò đến, tiếng âm nhạc cũng chầm chậm vang lên.

Nương theo mỹ diệu âm nhạc, hai tâm tình người ta hảo hảo ăn xong cơm Tây."Ca, đi công viên trò chơi sao?" Lái xe (giả thiết Daniel có bằng lái) Daniel hỏi xoát điện thoại di động Ung Thánh Hựu."Có thể a! Ta muốn làm thuyền hải tặc!" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đến cao âm thét lên!

Đến công viên trò chơi, hai người mua gà rán khối vừa ăn vừa đi "Ta muốn ca đút ta!" Khương Daniel nũng nịu là Ung Thánh Hựu nhất chống cự không được, theo chén giấy bên trong gà rán khối càng ngày càng ít, hai người cũng đến thuyền hải tặc. Bọn hắn lựa chọn ngồi tại thứ hai đếm ngược sắp xếp, chốc lát nữa thuyền hải tặc càng dao càng cao, ngồi ở phía sau một vị nam sinh tiếng cười làm cho cả người trong thuyền đều không được an bình."A ha ha ha a (đình chỉ) a a a a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Nam sinh tiếng cười.

"Daniel, đằng sau nam sinh kia tiếng cười. . . . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng nhìn xem Daniel."Không có việc gì, qua một hồi liền chơi xong." Khương Daniel trả lời.

Qua3 phút thuyền hải tặc rốt cục ngừng. Bởi vì thuyền hải tặc sáng rõ quá lợi hại, vừa ăn no gà rán Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nôn tại thùng rác bên cạnh."Còn tốt chứ?" Daniel nhẹ nhàng vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu cõng."Ta không sao" Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay biểu thị không có việc gì. . . . .


	427. Chapter 427

【 Dan Ung 】 thanh xuân thời đại

Nơi này là một con vừa mới thi đại học xong nhỏ trong suốt, về sau muốn cùng mọi người cùng nhau chơi đùa! Bản này văn ta xuỵt xuỵt lải nhải cuối cùng chính mình cũng không biết tại viết cái gì, hi vọng mọi người không muốn ghét bỏ. Về sau sẽ cố gắng 😭

Chính văn:

Rõ ràng hẳn là mùi thơm trời tháng tư, nhưng năm nay ngày xuân lại dị thường oi bức.

Ướt đẫm mồ hôi phía sau lưng, vải áo dinh dính dán chặt lấy da thịt. Trong phòng học treo phiến "Ong ong" vang lên, giống một con phiền lòng con ruồi, để Khương Daniel vốn là khô nóng tâm càng thêm bực bội.

Là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu đây này?

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chặp nghiêng phía trước cái kia tròn căng cái ót, người kia chính nghiêm túc viết đề.

Mình nhìn xem không có việc gì, lại đem ta làm cho tâm phiền ý loạn. Khương Daniel tức giận nghĩ.

Không hiểu thấu bắt đầu chiến tranh lạnh, cũng không nói cho ta vì cái gì. Thật, phiền chết rồi. Trong tay càng chuyển càng nhanh bút bại lộ Khương Daniel càng ngày càng nôn nóng nội tâm.

"Lạch cạch "

Khương Daniel bút ứng thanh rơi xuống đất, toàn lớp người đều quay đầu tìm kiếm thanh âm nơi phát ra, trừ người kia. Khương Daniel hậm hực nhặt lên bút, phát phát hiện mình lại ra một thân mồ hôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu a, ta nên bắt ngươi làm sao bây giờ a.

-

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, là toàn lớp người đều biết sự tình. Bình thường hai người tốt như keo như sơn, cùng trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp đồng dạng ngay cả đi nhà xí đều muốn cùng một chỗ. Ngươi nếu là thỉnh thoảng quay đầu, còn có thể nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ ngồi tại trên một cái ghế nhơn nhớt méo mó nói chuyện. Cho nên chỉ cần ngươi tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhất định có thể tìm tới Khương Daniel đã trở thành trong lớp không đổi định luật.

Nhưng không biết từ cái kia thiên khai bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần xa cách Khương Daniel, khi người khác hỏi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nói là: "Ta lại không phải 24 giờ đều muốn cùng với hắn một chỗ."

Quan hệ của hai người xuống đến điểm đóng băng, dù là cái này tháng tư nắng gắt cũng không thể hòa tan được.

Nhưng trên thực tế, Khương Daniel cũng không biết mình đến cùng nơi nào làm sai. Hắn như cũ mỗi ngày tri kỷ cho Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị đồ ăn vặt, giúp hắn tiếp hảo nước nóng, nhìn hắn có sẽ không đề cái thứ nhất tiến lên nói cho hắn; nhưng hắn đổi lấy chỉ là người kia lạnh lùng bóng lưng, vô luận hắn làm sao nũng nịu cũng vô dụng. Khương Daniel siêu cấp ủy khuất, rõ ràng hắn Thánh Hựu ca trước kia chỉ cần thấy được hắn nũng nịu liền cái gì đều theo hắn, làm sao hiện tại không có dùng, có phải là thay lòng! Có phải là hắn hay không Miêu Miêu ở bên ngoài có khác cẩu cẩu!

Khương Daniel thật siêu cấp ủy khuất!

-

Nhưng lớp mười hai thời gian vẫn là một ngày lại một ngày sát bên qua, không có bất kỳ cái gì thời gian thở dốc. Khương Daniel cầm chiến tranh lạnh bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách, đành phải tìm được hai người cộng đồng hảo hữu Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ kế.

"Tại Hoán ni!"

"Làm gì?" Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem mặt mũi tràn đầy ủy khuất lại muốn nói còn đừng Khương Daniel, trong lòng đại khái đã minh bạch hắn muốn làm gì.

"Tại Hoán ni, ngươi bằng lương tâm giảng, ta bình thường không xử bạc với ngươi đi."

"Rất mỏng. Mỗi lần làm trực nhật ngươi đều cầm muốn cùng Thánh Hựu ca hẹn hò sau đó vung tay cho ta làm. Còn có mỗi ngày giữa trưa ăn cơm đều cướp ta thịt. Mỗi lần ta quản ngươi mượn làm việc đều để ta gọi người ba ba..." Kim Tại Hoán bắt đầu đếm trên đầu ngón tay liệt số Khương Daniel đủ loại "Tội ác" .

"Ngừng! Dừng lại. Nào như thế hỏi đi, Thánh Hựu ca bình thường không xử bạc với ngươi đi."

"Ừm, Thánh Hựu ca đối ta vừa vặn rất tốt. Bình thường nhìn ta bận bịu sẽ cho ta tiếp nước nóng. Nhìn ta có đề không sẽ chủ động cho ta giảng. Giữa trưa để hắn giúp ta cầm cơm hắn còn cố ý dặn dò a di nhiều cho ta thêm điểm thịt..."

"Vậy là tốt rồi. Hiện tại Thánh Hựu ca không để ý tới ta! Ngươi làm huynh đệ có phải là nên giúp ta!"

Khương Daniel nắm lấy Kim Tại Hoán bả vai trước sau đại lực quơ. Kim Tại Hoán hất ra Khương Daniel tay, lui lại hai bước, kéo dài khoảng cách cam đoan mình tiểu thân bản an toàn.

"Ta dựa vào cái gì giúp ngươi, theo ta vừa mới giảng, ta hẳn là đứng tại Thánh Hựu ca bên kia mới đúng a."

"Mỗi ngày bữa sáng ta toàn bao thẳng đến thi đại học."

"Nói đi huynh đệ ta thế nào giúp ngươi."

"Ngươi biết Thánh Hựu ca gần nhất vì cái gì không để ý tới ta sao." Khương Daniel thanh âm đều hạ xuống nửa cái điều, nghe thật giống như là một con bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ đại cẩu chó.

"Kỳ thật ta hỏi qua Thánh Hựu ca vấn đề này. Hắn là cảm thấy lớp mười hai nhanh tốt nghiệp, tốt nghiệp liền mang ý nghĩa ly biệt. Hắn cũng minh bạch hắn học tập không có ngươi tốt, các ngươi khẳng định kiểm tra không đến một cái đại học, như vậy về sau nên làm cái gì? Ngươi cũng không phải không hiểu rõ Thánh Hựu ca, hắn chính là dễ dàng nghĩ rất nhiều. Cho nên cùng nó đến lúc đó khóc trời đập đất, không bằng hiện đang từ từ xa cách đi."

Khương Daniel nghe lời này, ngữ khí ngược lại kiên định: "Ta có thể kiểm tra thấp một chút cùng Thánh Hựu ca đi một cái đại học a!"

Kim Tại Hoán lắc đầu, chụp chụp hảo huynh đệ vai: "Thánh Hựu ca chính là sợ ngươi làm như vậy mới không nói với ngươi, hắn đem tiền trình của ngươi nhìn rất trọng yếu."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống nhìn chằm chằm mũi chân của mình, hắn không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, hắn đến cùng nên làm cái gì.

"Cho hắn cái hứa hẹn cũng tốt. Các ngươi đều rất thích đối phương không phải sao? Thi đại học lại không là sinh ly tử biệt, lại không phải cũng không còn thấy. Niel, ngươi đem lời nói cùng Thánh Hựu ca nói rõ ràng."

Kim Tại Hoán ba năm này lần đầu ôn nhu như vậy cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện, hắn là thật không muốn xem lấy hai cái hảo bằng hữu cứ như vậy tán.

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu, cho bạn tốt của hắn kéo ra một cái cũng không dễ nhìn mỉm cười.

"Cám ơn ngươi a Tại Hoán."

-

Tháng tư oi bức thật rất phiền lòng, dù cho biết Ung Thánh Hựu vì cái gì không để ý tới mình, Khương Daniel vẫn còn không biết rõ nên làm những gì đến vãn hồi hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ. Hắn tìm không thấy một cái thích hợp thời cơ đến cùng hắn trò chuyện, trên thực tế là Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không cho hắn cơ hội trò chuyện.

Làm sao bây giờ đâu, Khương Daniel tuyệt vọng nhìn trên trần nhà không ngừng chuyển quạt.

"Ngày 20 tháng 4 chúng ta cấp ba muốn khai triển một cái phát triển hoạt động."

Có thể chơi đùa tin tức tốt nháy mắt nâng lên toàn bộ ban tâm tình kích động, đem trước đó uể oải không khí quét sạch sành sanh.

Khương Daniel cũng ngẩng đầu vui vẻ nhìn về phía nghiêng phía trước nhỏ cái ót, chỉ thấy người kia bên cạnh cái đầu cũng cười thoải mái.

Trong lòng khô nóng trong nháy mắt hóa thành một đầm thanh tuyền, chảy vào Khương Daniel trái tim ổ.

Cái kia vui vẻ cái đầu nhỏ đột nhiên chuyển hướng phía sau, nhưng khi đối đầu Khương Daniel ôn nhu ánh mắt về sau lại chợt chuyển trở về.

Khương Daniel phốc phốc cười ra tiếng. Thánh Hựu ca lỗ tai hồng như vậy nhưng làm sao bây giờ đâu. Thánh Hựu ca tại sao phải ẩn tàng tình cảm của mình đâu, rõ ràng rất thích ta.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem viên kia cái đầu nhỏ thật lâu, thế nhưng là cái kia cái đầu nhỏ không còn có chuyển qua.

-

Phát triển hoạt động một tổng cộng chia làm ba cái hạng mục, nó bên trong một cái là muốn hai người phối hợp, một cái bịt mắt khi "Người mù", một cái không thể nói chuyện khi "Câm điếc", "Câm điếc" yếu lĩnh lấy "Người mù" đi một đoạn có chướng ngại thiết trí đường. Khương Daniel nhìn xem hạng mục này đột nhiên đến linh cảm.

Phát triển hoạt động cùng ngày Ung Thánh Hựu bị phân đến "Người mù" tổ, Khương Daniel thông qua điều cả chỗ đứng của mình bị phân đến "Câm điếc" tổ.

Khi chỉ đạo lão sư để "Câm điếc" đi đến mình muốn cùng chi phối với "Người mù" bên người lúc, Khương Daniel không do dự đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể khẽ run, hắn nhớ lại Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua hắn rất sợ tối. Hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tay, sau đó tới mười ngón đan xen.

Liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp xúc đến đối phương tay một nháy mắt, hắn liền xác định người bên cạnh là Khương Daniel, kia là một con hắn đã từng dắt qua vô số lần tay. Khi người kia ấm áp nhiệt độ cơ thể nhích lại gần mình lúc, hắn tất cả tâm tình khẩn trương cùng đối đen tối sợ hãi đều trong nháy mắt tiêu tán.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút buồn cười trào phúng lấy mình, rõ ràng chủ động xa cách chính là mình, nhưng là nhất không thể rời đi hắn hay là mình.

Hắn có nghĩ qua Khương Daniel mấy ngày nay nên có bao nhiêu ủy khuất rất đau lòng, thế nhưng là hắn không muốn ngăn trở Khương Daniel tiền đồ như gấm.

Nhưng là, khi Khương Daniel dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả ý nghĩ đều không có, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy an tâm, cùng muốn cùng hắn một mực cùng một chỗ xúc động.

"Niel..." Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng hô.

Đối phương không thể nói chuyện, nhưng là lại yên lặng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay.

Hạng mục bắt đầu, đầu tiên muốn thông qua là một đoạn thang lầu. Bởi vì nhìn không thấy nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một bước đều đi chậm chậm rãi, run run rẩy rẩy.

Khương Daniel đổi một cái tay dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, đồng thời dùng đưa ra đến cái tay kia dựng vào Ung Thánh Hựu vai, để hắn đem đại bộ phận trọng lượng dựa vào tại trên người mình.

Liền tại rốt cục muốn hạ xong cái thứ hai thang lầu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị một khối nhếch lên gạch trộn lẫn một chút, mắt thấy là phải hướng phía trước ngã xuống đi.

Nhưng một giây sau, Ung Thánh Hựu không có quẳng xuống đất, lại ngã tiến một cái bền chắc lồng ngực, hắn lại cảm thấy giống như ngã tiến gió xuân.

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi không sao chứ!" Khương Daniel thanh âm từ Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu truyền đến, ngữ khí là lo lắng cùng lo lắng. Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn đều biết hiện tại Khương Daniel là lấy một cái như thế nào ân cần cau mày biểu lộ nhìn xem chính mình.

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, tiếp tục đi thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu an ủi.

"Ai, cái kia, giống như không có cơ hội này." Khương Daniel vừa mới một tiếng vội vàng la lên thành công gây nên chỉ đạo lão sư chú ý. Bởi vì làm trái quy định, cho nên hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bị tước đoạt hoạt động tư cách, đến bên thao trường bên trên đại thụ ngọn nguồn dưới hóng mát xem kịch.

Thanh phong tại lá cây trong bóng tối thổi qua, giống như cũng mang đi tháng tư không tầm thường oi bức cùng mọi người phiền não trong lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cách Khương Daniel khoảng cách nhất định ngồi xuống, sau đó liền bắt đầu mình nghiên cứu lên giày của mình.

Khương Daniel nhìn đối phương vẫn là không có nói chuyện cùng hắn ý tứ, bất đắc dĩ thở dài, dẫn đầu bốc lên câu chuyện: "Thánh Hựu ca rõ ràng còn thích ta đúng không."

Ung Thánh Hựu như cũ không có mở miệng, quay đầu qua không nhìn tới Khương Daniel ánh mắt nóng bỏng, thế nhưng là thính tai lại bất tranh khí nhiễm lên đỏ ửng.

Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ là một bộ ngậm miệng không nói bộ dáng, trong lòng lại cảm giác có chút sinh khí. Hắn kề đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, dùng tay vạch lên cái cằm của hắn, để hắn cưỡng ép cùng mình đối mặt.

"Thánh Hựu ca, tại sao phải xa lánh ta. Dù cho về sau tốt nghiệp chúng ta cũng có thể cùng một chỗ a! Ngươi hiện tại làm là như vậy vì cái gì?" Khương Daniel cảm xúc kích động, liên thanh điều đều thăng nửa cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel phiếm hồng khóe mắt, trong lòng một trận đau lòng. Hắn hốt hoảng dùng hắn mềm mại chỉ bụng lề mề Khương Daniel khóe mắt, "Niel... Ngươi đừng kích động."

"Ca dạng này ta sao có thể không kích động? Ngươi có biết hay không ta hai ngày này có bao nhiêu khổ sở?"

Biết đến, ta đều biết...

Đối mặt Khương Daniel chất vấn, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nào giải thích. Nhẫn tâm người là hắn, sai cũng là hắn.

"Niel a, tương lai của ngươi sẽ rất tốt, thế nhưng là không nên có ta kéo lấy ngươi..."

Khương Daniel không thể tin nhìn xem nói ra lời nói này Ung Thánh Hựu, cặp kia xinh đẹp trong mắt tràn ngập tuyệt vọng cùng bi thương.

Tháng tư gió xuyên qua giữa hai người, xen lẫn một tia vi diệu thời tiết nóng. Khương Daniel không muốn quá nhiều, tiến lên ôm lấy ca ca của hắn.

"Thế nhưng là Thánh Hựu ca, không có ngươi ta không biết tương lai của ta nên đi như thế nào xuống dưới." Khương Daniel rốt cục nhu hạ âm thanh đến, chậm rãi thổ lộ hắn muốn nói lời.

"Ta biết ngươi sợ ta vì cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ cố ý kiểm tra thấp một chút, ta đáp ứng ngươi, ta sẽ tận cố gắng của mình, đi thi bên trên lý tưởng mình đại học. Cho nên, đừng có lại xa lánh ta, được không? Ta đều muốn khổ sở chết rồi."

"Ừm..." Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong cổ phát ra một tiếng không thành âm tiết nói nhỏ, nghe lại giống là tại nghẹn ngào.

"Dù cho về sau không tại một trường đại học, chúng ta cũng có thể trải qua thường gặp mặt, cuối tuần thời điểm có thể mang theo đối phương đến mình đại học phụ cận chơi. Trọng yếu không phải lẫn nhau khoảng cách có bao xa, trọng yếu chính là hai trái tim khoảng cách có bao xa không phải sao?"

Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng, nghe giống như là tại cầu xin. Hắn đang cầu một kết quả.

"Niel ta biết. Là ta không đúng. Tha thứ ta được không..." Ung Thánh Hựu giống như trôi đi hết khí lực cả người, rốt cục thẳng thắn đối mặt tình cảm của mình.

Đã không bỏ xuống được, kia cũng không cần buông xuống.

Khương Daniel nỗi lòng lo lắng rốt cục buông xuống. Hắn ôn nhu dùng chóp mũi cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán mềm mại toái phát, tiếu dung rốt cục trở lại trên mặt.

"Nói xong a... Thánh Hựu ca không cho phép lại mình giận dỗi."

"Ừm!" Con mèo nhỏ ngoan ngoãn thuận thuận đáp ứng, nghiêng người ngược lại tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, mảnh ngửi ngửi sau lưng thiếu niên bị ánh nắng nướng qua ấm áp vải áo hương vị. Cảm giác trái tim bị chống tràn đầy.

Nơi xa phát triển sân bãi bên trên, "Người mù" Kim Tại Hoán đồng học lôi kéo đáng thương "Câm điếc" rong ruổi tại trên bãi tập, trong miệng còn phát ra bén nhọn ma tính tiếng cười, dẫn tới trên bãi tập tất cả mọi người ghé mắt cùng cười vang.

Dưới bóng cây hai người càng là cười làm một đoàn.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Kim Tại Hoán đang làm gì! Hắn có độc đi!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ta lần đầu trông thấy mù lòa lôi kéo người khác chạy như điên, đại huynh đệ thật có mới."

"Đúng đúng Thánh Hựu ca! Ta báo cáo Kim Tại Hoán, hắn khi dễ ta, còn để ta mỗi sáng sớm cho hắn mua bữa sáng thẳng đến thi đại học!"

"A thật sao? Không cho hắn mua! Ta đến lúc đó nói hắn đi!"

"Hắc! Thánh Hựu ca nhất bổng!" Khương Daniel lộ ra giảo hoạt mỉm cười nhìn phía xa còn chưa biết vẫn tại ha ha ha ha Kim Tại Hoán.

-

Thanh xuân là tốt đẹp nhất thời đại. Có thể thỏa thích vui cười, thỏa thích đùa giỡn, có thể thỏa thích hưởng thụ sinh hoạt ngọt ngào, cũng sẽ không có nhiều như vậy to to nhỏ nhỏ cay đắng.

Ngươi sẽ đặc biệt thích đặc biệt hoài niệm thanh xuân mình, đương nhiên còn có thanh xuân bên trong một mực bồi mình đi tới người kia.

Vừa nghĩ tới người kia tham dự mình tốt đẹp nhất tuổi tác, trong lòng liền không khỏi vui mừng.


	428. Chapter 428

【 Dan Ung 】 trong sách động tình

Tiểu thuyết gia Dan x dọn nhà công nhân Ung

Hi vọng sau khi xem xong cũng có thể cảm nhận được hạnh phúc liền tốt!

-

Viết tiểu thuyết đồng dạng đều là tưởng tượng phong phú thiên mã hành không tên điên, hoặc là đặt bút múa bút tùy ý chưởng khống nhân vật vận mệnh bạo quân. Mặc kệ là loại nào thuyết pháp nghe đều không giống như là cái gì tốt nhân vật. Nhưng đồng dạng làm viết tiểu thuyết Khương Daniel cũng không cho là như vậy mình, hắn cảm thấy mình không phải tên điên cũng không phải bạo quân, mà là một cái cực điểm thiện lương cùng chân thành ôn nhu...

Người tốt.

Người tốt tiểu thuyết gia Khương Daniel vui lòng miêu tả chân thực người bình thường cố sự, đồng thời vì mỗi một cái cố sự dâng lên ấm áp hạnh phúc kết cục. Chuyện xưa của hắn bên trong mặc dù thỉnh thoảng sẽ có đau đớn, tật bệnh, bi thương, nhưng tuyệt đối sẽ không có muốn mạng ly biệt cùng tử vong.

Cho nên Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình mười phần vĩ đại, bởi vì hắn sẽ không giống những tiểu thuyết khác nhà đồng dạng đem nhân vật miêu tả cực điểm bi thảm, vận mệnh cực điểm long đong, cuối cùng vì bọn họ an cái trước vượt quá ngoài ý muốn kết cục.

Căn cứ cái này một phần chân thực và bình thản, hắn cũng thu hoạch một phiếu vui lòng đọc hắn tiểu thuyết độc giả. Dần dần có nhất định thu nhập, Khương Daniel cảm thấy là thời điểm ban thưởng mình, cho mình đổi phòng nhỏ.

Khương Daniel phòng ở mới có được ba phòng ngủ hai phòng khách, đối với sống một mình hắn đến nói xem như quá xa xỉ lại không cần thiết. Bất quá tiểu thuyết gia não mạch kín ai có thể hiểu đâu, Khương Daniel lí do thoái thác là trống trải gian phòng có thể để hắn có càng nhiều mạch suy nghĩ.

Dọn nhà đương nhiên muốn mời công ty dọn nhà đến giúp đỡ, bất quá thời gian một ngày, hắn lúc đầu đồ dùng trong nhà đã cơ bản bị đem đến mới bỏ an trí thỏa đáng.

"Tiên sinh, cái bàn này để ở chỗ này có thể chứ?"

Liền tại Khương Daniel suy nghĩ phòng khách bố cục thời điểm, một cái âm thanh trong trẻo từ sau lưng của hắn truyền đến. Khương Daniel quay đầu đi tìm thanh âm nơi phát ra, lại khi nhìn đến đối phương một sát na sửng sốt.

Không phải đâu? Cái này công ty dọn nhà như thế tuyệt sao? Gầy như vậy yếu một người cũng dám phái tới khuân đồ.

Không sai, đối với dọn nhà loại này việc tốn sức đến nói, đối diện người kia thực tại quá mức gầy gò, thon gầy trên mặt có thể rõ ràng mà nhìn thấy bởi vì dùng quá nhiều khí lực mà nổi lên đỏ ửng, lồng ngực bởi vì thở dốc mà kịch liệt phập phồng.

Khương Daniel thực tại là nhìn không được, mời người kia đem cái bàn ngay tại chỗ buông xuống, sau đó lôi kéo hắn liền ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon đưa cho hắn một chén nước ấm.

"Hiện tại là liền thừa một mình ngươi sao?" Khương Daniel cau mày hỏi đối diện thật vất vả đem thở hổn hển vân người.

"Ừm đúng, bởi vì đã chuyển phải không sai biệt lắm, ta liền để bọn hắn về trước đi. Công ty của chúng ta đều theo chuyển phải tính lượng cho tiền công, ta đem còn lại đều chuyển, chuyển phải nhiều một chút, liền có thể kiếm được nhiều một chút." Người kia chính mình nói xong mình đều không có ý tứ gãi đầu một cái cười, "Ây... Thất lễ, ngài chớ trách a, ta chỉ là rất rất cần tiền thôi."

Khương Daniel nhiều hứng thú quan sát trước mặt bởi vì ngượng ngùng mà cúi đầu nhìn mình chằm chằm mũi chân người, mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi tên là gì?"

Tựa hồ là không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel sẽ hỏi hắn vấn đề này, hắn ngơ ngác ngẩng đầu sững sờ hai giây, mới chậm chạp mở miệng trả lời: "A, Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Oa, tên rất dễ nghe a. Ngươi biết không, kỳ thật ta là một cái tác gia, viết tiểu thuyết." Khương Daniel mặt mày cong cong, xông Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một cái đẹp mắt tiếu dung.

"Viết tiểu thuyết?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí tràn đầy đều là không tín nhiệm, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mê hoặc ánh mắt khó hiểu hắn mới phát giác mình nói sai, vội vàng giải thích nói: "Không phải không phải, ngài đừng hiểu lầm, nhưng thật ra là bởi vì tại ta trong ấn tượng, viết tiểu thuyết không đều hẳn là loại kia y phục mặc phải lôi tha lôi thôi, tóc rối bời, ngồi tại một đống phế bản thảo ở giữa, mỗi ngày cùng màn ảnh máy vi tính chăm chỉ người sao. Không nên giống ngài đẹp trai như vậy a..."

Khương Daniel nghe lời này ngược lại là không có cố vấn tự mình biết tên tiểu thuyết gia thân phận, cười lên ha hả, "Đây đều là ai đổ cho ngươi thua kỳ quái ý nghĩ a, chúng ta viết tiểu thuyết nhưng thật ra là rất thể diện, mặc dù có đôi khi xác thực lại bởi vì không có mạch suy nghĩ mà bực bội đến hao tóc, nhưng cũng không có ngươi nói khoa trương như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel cũng không có sinh khí, mới an tâm, dựa vào mình một lời hiếu kì hỏi đến: "Kia tiên sinh ngài đều viết qua cái gì tiểu thuyết a?"

Lúc này đến phiên Khương Daniel không có ý tứ gãi đầu một cái, có chút ngượng ngùng nói: "Kỳ thật cũng không có mấy quyển..." Giới thiệu tác phẩm của mình là một kiện khiến người tự hào lại kích động sự tình, nhưng càng làm cho Khương Daniel kích động chính là Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt càng phát ra sùng bái ánh mắt.

"Tiên sinh thật rất lợi hại a." Ung Thánh Hựu than thở nói.

Không đợi Khương Daniel trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ đùi từ trên ghế salon nhảy dựng lên, "Xong xong! Quang cố lấy nói chuyện phiếm quên khuân đồ! Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi!"

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, muộn như vậy, ngày mai lại đến chuyển cũng được." Khương Daniel khoát khoát tay muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu đừng quá lo lắng.

"Như vậy sao được. Ai, ta như vậy trở về cũng không cách nào giao nộp a."

Khương Daniel cười nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu vai, "Ta cùng lão bản của các ngươi nói ngươi chuyển xong thế là được. Sau đó ngươi ngày mai lại đến đem còn lại mang lên tới. Còn lại những vật kia ta không nóng nảy dùng."

Ung Thánh Hựu xông Khương Daniel thật sâu bái, trong mắt là vô tận cảm kích, "Tiên sinh thật người quá tốt. Ta sáng sớm ngày mai liền đến. Thật tạ ơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ Khương Daniel nơi ở rời đi sau cũng không có trực tiếp về nhà, mà là đi phụ cận tiệm sách. Hắn xưa nay chưa thấy dùng tích lũy hơn nửa tháng tiền mua mấy quyển sách, mấy quyển Khương Daniel viết sách.

-

Sáng sớm hôm sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền chạy đi Khương Daniel chung cư.

Đem đồ vật đem đến Khương Daniel cửa nhà sau theo vang chuông cửa, lại chậm chạp không có người mở cửa. Theo hai ba lần về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nghe được có dép lê cọ chạm đất tấm thanh âm truyền đến, nửa phút sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mới thành công tiến vào Khương Daniel gia môn.

Lúc đó Khương Daniel nghiễm nhiên một bộ chưa tỉnh ngủ dáng vẻ, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, con mắt nửa khép không bế, tóc mềm nhũn phục tùng rũ cụp lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hô lớn một tiếng đáng yêu.

Đáng yêu khả năng thật có thể khi khí lực làm, thuần thục liền đem ngày hôm qua còn sót lại vật phẩm chuyển vào phòng, ngay cả Khương Daniel hảo tâm hỗ trợ đều cự tuyệt.

"Tiên sinh, đồ vật chuyển xong, vậy ta liền đi trước."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có quay người liền bị Khương Daniel níu lại, "Lớn buổi sáng rất vất vả đi. Ở ta nơi này ăn cơm xong hãy đi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là sáng sớm bên trên ngay cả cơm cũng chưa ăn liền đuổi tới Khương Daniel nơi này, kiểu nói này thật là có chút đói. Có người chủ động cho sớm cơm ăn còn cự tuyệt vậy liền nhất định là kẻ ngu. Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ đồng ý cái này mời.

Ngồi tại mềm mại trên ghế sa lon, chờ lấy Khương Daniel bữa sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu đánh giá chung quanh lên Khương Daniel phòng khách. Giản lược già dặn kiểu dáng Châu Âu phong cách, sắc điệu lấy màu lam cùng màu trắng làm chủ, nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái lại hào phóng.

"Tiên sinh đem phòng ở quản lý thật là tốt."

"Ha ha ha, quá khen. Bất quá ngươi hay là trực tiếp gọi ta Daniel đi, cái này tiên sinh quái nghiêm chỉnh, không thích hợp ta. Ài đối ta là 96 năm, ngươi đây?"

"95."

"Úc, nguyên lai là ca đâu. Vậy ta liền trực tiếp gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu ca."

Bỗng nhiên cải biến xưng hô để Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời có chút khó chịu, dù sao đối mặt chính là vị nổi danh tác gia, thân mật như vậy được không, hoặc là nói mình cái thân phận này có tư cách sao? Thế nhưng là giương mắt trông thấy trong phòng bếp người kia hoàn toàn không có để ý điểm này, thập phần vui vẻ chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu nghĩ thầm, có cái tác gia bằng hữu cũng không phải cái chuyện xấu.

Bữa sáng mang lên bàn về sau, hai người đều rất có ăn ý không có mở miệng yên lặng ăn. Có lẽ là bầu không khí có chút quá khó xử, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục mới mở miệng: "Cái kia... Ta hôm qua nhìn một chút sách của ngươi. Daniel thật rất quan tâm chúng ta cuộc sống của người bình thường đâu."

"Nhìn xem ngươi viết những cái kia cố sự, ta liền suy nghĩ, ta cũng có thể có cuộc sống như vậy sao?"

"Thánh Hựu ca sinh hoạt, rất gian nan sao?"

Khương Daniel tại câu nói này nói ra miệng sau một giây liền hối hận. Hai người rõ ràng chỉ đã gặp mặt hai lần, dạng này tùy tiện hỏi đến người khác sinh hoạt thật là quá đường đột.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là phối hợp nói.

"Ừm... Ta lúc còn rất nhỏ phụ thân liền qua đời, là mẫu thân một cái người đem ta nuôi lớn. Ngươi biết, giống ta dạng này thân thế từ nhỏ đã thụ rất nhiều châm chọc khiêu khích, nhưng là bất kể như thế nào cũng tới. Ta vốn là muốn thi trường cảnh sát, nhưng mẫu thân lại đột nhiên được bệnh nặng. Ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là từ bỏ việc học, bốn phía làm công, tích lũy tiền giao tiền thuốc men."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra lời nói này thời điểm, ngữ khí cùng thần sắc đều quá bình tĩnh, để Khương Daniel kém chút cho là hắn đang nói một cái bi thảm tiểu thuyết tình tiết.

"Cho nên ngươi mới trăm phương ngàn kế muốn kiếm nhiều một chút tiền?"

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng gật gật đầu.

Nếu không phải nhìn thấy trong mắt của hắn nồng đậm bi thương, Khương Daniel làm sao cũng sẽ không tin tưởng vừa mới kia lời nói thiết thực phát sinh tại trước mặt cái này xinh đẹp trên thân nam nhân.

"Như vậy có lẽ ngươi nguyện ý bị ta viết tiến tiểu thuyết sao? Dùng chuyện xưa của ngươi, viết sách của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu nhìn xem đưa ra điều thỉnh cầu này Khương Daniel.

"Ta cho ngươi bản quyền phí."

Ung Thánh Hựu xinh đẹp cười."Không phải ý tứ này. Ta muốn nói, ta thật có thể chứ?"

"Đương nhiên có thể, ta rất tình nguyện cho ngươi một cái đẹp kết cục tốt đẹp."

Người tốt tiểu thuyết gia Khương Daniel xưa nay không tự tiện sửa đổi chuyện xưa tình tiết. Hắn bình thường sẽ kiên nhẫn nghe xong nhân vật chính nói cho hắn thuật kinh nghiệm của mình, sau đó lại thêm vào xinh đẹp câu nói cùng hoa lệ thiên chương thiết kế.

Thế nhưng là nhìn thấy trước mắt người này có chút đỏ bừng hốc mắt, hắn nguyện ý cải biến cách làm của hắn. Hắn muốn cho hắn một cái ấm áp thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu cố sự, hoặc là, hắn cũng có thể giống một cái bạo quân đồng dạng cho hắn một cái có thể sẽ không phát sinh ở trên người hắn mỹ hảo kết cục.

-

Lần kia sớm cơm qua đi, hai người lẫn nhau lưu lại Wechat. Lúc không có chuyện gì làm sẽ nói chuyện phiếm hai câu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng luôn luôn tại không có công việc thời điểm tới cửa bái phỏng Khương Daniel, nói cho hắn thuật hắn lại gặp những cái kia không thể nói lý chủ cố vấn, sẽ còn từ siêu thị cố ý cho hắn mua kẹo mềm đến ăn, vì hắn sáng tác mang đến linh cảm.

Hắn luôn luôn có rất nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi Khương Daniel.

Cố sự viết đến đó rồi?

Trong sách Ung Thánh Hựu là cái hạng người gì?

Nếu như có thể mà nói trong sách Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hay không có một cái mỹ hảo nhà?

Trong sách Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cùng hạng người gì vượt qua cả đời?

Khương Daniel sẽ cười kiên nhẫn đáp lại mỗi một vấn đề.

Quan hệ ngày càng thân mật tổng là một chuyện tốt. Hai người đều rất hưởng thụ dạng này chung đụng trình.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu lại tới bái phỏng Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel khuôn mặt tươi cười đón lấy, lại đối mặt một đôi ngấn đầy nước mắt hai mắt.

Khương Daniel tâm đột nhiên giống kim đâm đồng dạng đau."Làm sao Thánh Hựu ca?"

Ngay cả hỏi thăm thanh âm cũng là run rẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon, cúi đầu, trầm mặc thật lâu. Khương Daniel chỉ có thể giống phạt đứng đứng ở bên cạnh, hắn không dám lên trước, lại không dám mở miệng nói chuyện.

Qua thật lâu, tại giữa hai người không khí muốn kết băng trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục mở miệng, tiếng nói không còn trong trẻo, mà là xé rách khàn khàn:

"Niel, mẹ ta đi."

Nói xong câu đó Ung Thánh Hựu giống xì hơi đem mặt chôn tại giữa hai chân, nức nở khóc lên.

Khương Daniel đầu tiên là sững sờ hai giây, lại về sau hướng hắn đánh tới chính là sợ hãi một hồi cùng bó tay luống cuống. Hắn không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, không biết nên nói cái gì tới dỗ dành hắn, càng không biết hắn hiện tại là thế nào nghĩ.

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, đưa tay đem nó nắm vào trong ngực của mình, nhẹ nhàng vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn.

"Khóc đi, khóc lên liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thẳng lên, vươn tay vòng bên trên Khương Daniel cái cổ, đem đầu nằm tại hắn vai rộng trên vai, lên tiếng khóc lên.

Khương Daniel mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu như thế ôm mình , mặc cho nước mắt của hắn ướt nhẹp quần áo của mình , mặc cho hắn tâm cũng đi theo quặn đau , mặc cho mặt mình không có khống chế đốt lên.

Không biết qua bao lâu, đầu vai người không có tiếng vang. Khương Daniel cẩn thận bưng lấy đầu của hắn đem hắn an trí ở trên ghế sa lon. Cái kia nhỏ nước mắt người có lẽ là khóc mệt mỏi, bình ổn ngủ thiếp đi. Khương Daniel phụ thân hôn tới Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt giọt nước mắt, ở trong miệng nhấm nháp lệ kia bên trong cay đắng.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay cầm tại trong tay của mình, ngồi trên sàn nhà, nằm sấp tại ghế sô pha bên cạnh cũng ngủ thiếp đi.

-

Sáng ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel bởi vì toàn thân đau nhức mà tỉnh lại. Một đêm đều duy trì ngồi quỳ chân tư thế, chân của hắn đã sớm chết lặng không chịu nổi, cổ cũng bởi vì một mực cúi đầu mà đau nhức.

Trên ghế sa lon người như cũ ngủ, Khương Daniel nghĩ dạng này cũng tốt, dù sao phát sinh chuyện lớn như vậy nghỉ ngơi nhiều một chút hoãn một chút luôn luôn không có sai.

Tại phòng bếp chuẩn bị xong sớm cơm, lúc trở ra Ung Thánh Hựu đã thức dậy, cúi đầu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon. Nghe được dép lê thanh âm ngẩng đầu lên, con mắt bởi vì khóc thật lâu mà sưng đỏ, Khương Daniel nhìn xem lại một trận đau lòng.

"Dậy rồi?" Ngữ khí là nhu hòa, dỗ tiểu hài tử ngữ khí.

"Ừm... Thật xin lỗi a Niel, đêm qua không có hù đến ngươi đi."

Khương Daniel lộ ra an ủi lòng người tiếu dung, ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, dùng hắn ấm áp ngón tay lề mề Ung Thánh Hựu sưng đỏ mí mắt."Sao lại thế. Ngược lại là ngươi, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu một trái tim điên cuồng nhảy lên, khoảng cách quá gần, càng giới hạn, để trong lòng của hắn vốn là khuynh hướng Khương Daniel tiểu Phàm càng thêm nghiêng.

Nhưng tùy theo mà đến là mất đi mẫu thân bi thương, cái khác hắn tạm thời không rảnh bận tâm.

"Ta chỉ là quá khó chịu. Ta hiện tại liền đi, bệnh viện còn có hậu sự tình không có quản lý."

Khương Daniel cưỡng ép đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè vào bàn ăn ăn sớm cơm, sau đó lệch muốn đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi bệnh viện bên trong hỗ trợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà có thể nói trừ hắn cũng không có khác thân thích, cho nên Khương Daniel trợ giúp quả thực là đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi. Tại mấy ngày nay bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu càng gầy, tinh thần cũng càng ngày càng mỏi mệt. Khương Daniel nhìn ở trong mắt, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể mỗi ngày giám sát hắn đúng hạn ăn cơm, đúng hạn đi ngủ, cam đoan hắn không ra bất kỳ ngoài ý muốn, lại nhiều hắn không cách nào đi quản, cũng không có tư cách đi quản.

Cuối cùng đem hết thảy xử lý thỏa đáng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu khăng khăng về công ty đi làm. Hắn không dám để cho mình rảnh rỗi, hắn sợ hắn rảnh rỗi sẽ không cầm được suy nghĩ nhiều, không cầm được bi thương. Khương Daniel biết rõ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ở trạng thái không nên lại đi làm gì sống lại, thế nhưng là hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bi thiết ánh mắt, chung quy là không lay chuyển được hắn. Đem hắn đưa đi công ty sau còn cố ý căn dặn đồng nghiệp của hắn có chuyện gọi điện thoại cho hắn.

Sau khi về đến nhà, Khương Daniel không có bất kỳ cái gì tâm tư đi tiến hành hắn sáng tác. Hắn nhìn xem hắn đã hoàn thành hai phần ba tác phẩm, trong chuyện xưa Ung Thánh Hựu không có trải qua cực khổ, vĩnh viễn là hạnh phúc, vĩnh viễn là bị người bảo hộ lấy, hắn sẽ có được một cái tương lai tốt đẹp.

Khương Daniel cười khổ mình không chuyên nghiệp, cho dù là người tốt tiểu thuyết gia hình tượng, cũng không nên đem tác phẩm viết như thế xã hội không tưởng, không có độc giả sẽ nguyện ý nhìn cái này không có chuyển hướng hạnh phúc tiết mục. Cực khổ là nhân sinh môn bắt buộc, nhưng hắn lại không nguyện ý đem nó thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân. Trong đầu của hắn đều là Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu khuôn mặt tươi cười, trong lòng lại chẳng biết tại sao nổi lên một trận chua xót.

Hắn rốt cục, vì Ung Thánh Hựu, làm một lần vận mệnh bạo quân.

-

Chuông điện thoại di động vang lên lúc Khương Daniel liền trong lòng trầm xuống.

"Khương tiên sinh, Thánh Hựu tại dọn đồ dùng thời điểm từ trên thang lầu ngã xuống, đã đưa đi bệnh viện."

Giống như đánh đòn cảnh cáo, đem Khương Daniel gõ phải đầu váng mắt hoa. Hắn không biết mình là làm sao ra cửa, lại là thế nào đến bệnh viện. Hắn có chút điên cuồng giống như nắm lấy tiếp tân nhân viên công tác hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu ở đâu, lại một đường lảo đảo tìm được phòng bệnh.

Tiến vào phòng bệnh nhìn thấy mặt không có chút máu Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, hắn chân mềm nhũn ném xuống đất. Ung Thánh Hựu đồng sự thấy hắn vội vàng đem hắn nâng lên, run run rẩy rẩy đi đến bệnh bên trên giường.

Khương Daniel đưa tay muốn đi đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày, lại tại sắp tiếp xúc đến da thịt của hắn lúc rút tay trở về. Ung Thánh Hựu giống một cái tinh xảo gốm búp bê đồng dạng, lẳng lặng nằm tại trên giường bệnh, ánh nắng từ cửa sổ soi sáng khuôn mặt của hắn bên trên, tại lông mi của hắn hạ hình thành một cây quạt nhỏ bóng tối. Từ mặt ngoài đến xem hắn cũng không nhận được bất cứ thương tổn gì, tựa như một cái chơi mệt hài tử đồng dạng chỉ là ngủ an tĩnh cảm giác.

Tựa như rơi vào nhân gian thiên sứ, xinh đẹp không tưởng nổi.

Nhưng Khương Daniel biết, không phải như vậy.

Tại hắn rốt cục tỉnh táo lại, đại não khôi phục vận chuyển về sau, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đồng sự kéo đến phòng bệnh bên ngoài hỏi thăm tình huống.

"Nghiêm trọng không?"

Đồng sự ô ô thì thầm nửa ngày, cũng không nói một lời nào.

"Ta hỏi ngươi nghiêm trọng không?" Khương Daniel cảm thấy bực bội, ngay cả âm điệu đều nhấc lên nửa cái.

"Bác sĩ nói, Thánh Hựu quẳng thời điểm là đầu chạm đất, cho nên có chút rất nhỏ não chấn động, sau đó rơi thời điểm trong tay còn xách đồ dùng trong nhà, xương sườn cũng gãy hai cây... Trọng yếu chính là, hắn trạng thái tinh thần thật không tốt..."

"Biết hắn trạng thái tinh thần thật không tốt còn để hắn chuyển nặng như vậy đồ vật? Không phải để ngươi nhìn một chút hắn sao! Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu nếu là ra vài việc gì đó ngươi phụ trách sao? Ngươi cứ như vậy mặc kệ sống chết của hắn sao?"

Khương Daniel không bị khống chế hô lên, dẫn tới trong hành lang những người khác ghé mắt. Ý thức được sự thất thố của mình, Khương Daniel vội vàng nói xin lỗi: "Thật xin lỗi, ta chỉ là quá sợ hãi. Chuyện này không trách ngươi. Ta vừa mới nói đều là nói nhảm..."

Đồng sự lý giải lắc đầu, "Không có việc gì, chúng ta đều là lo lắng Thánh Hựu. Ngươi tỉnh táo một chút đi, Thánh Hựu cần ngươi chiếu cố vấn. Có bất kỳ chỗ cần hỗ trợ gọi điện thoại cho ta."

Đồng sự đi về sau, Khương Daniel mệt lả dựa vào tường ngồi xổm xuống. Hắn cảm giác trên mặt một mảnh lạnh buốt, lau mặt hắn mới phát hiện mình lưu nước mắt. Nước mắt từ khóe miệng xẹt qua, Khương Daniel liếm một chút, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng đắng chát.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm bao lâu, Khương Daniel liền ở bên cạnh hắn bồi bao lâu. Hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nhìn chằm chằm hắn đẹp mắt mặt mày, ôn nhu nói nội tâm của hắn thích, nói hắn phải vì hắn thiết kế tình tiết ra sao tình tiết, cầu nguyện hắn nhanh lên tỉnh lại.

"Trong sách Ung Thánh Hựu rất hạnh phúc, hắn có một cái mái nhà ấm áp, có khỏe mạnh yêu cha mẹ của hắn, cũng có một cái tương lai tốt đẹp."

"Kia trong sách Ung Thánh Hựu có Khương Daniel sao?"

Lúc đầu cúi đầu mình nhắc tới Khương Daniel cho là mình nghe nhầm, hắn ngẩng đầu, đối mặt cặp kia hắn ngày nhớ đêm mong con mắt. Lý trí bị ném tại não hải, xúc động để hắn tiến lên ôm lấy người trước mặt, mảnh ngửi cần cổ hắn mùi thơm ngát.

Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Khương Daniel phía sau lưng, "Tốt, buông tay đi, ta nhanh thở không nổi."

"A a thật xin lỗi, quên ngươi còn thụ lấy tổn thương. Ta đi gọi bác sĩ cho ngươi kiểm tra. Bác sĩ! Bác sĩ!"

Kiểm tra hoàn tất về sau kết quả cực kỳ tốt, bác sĩ nói thụ thương bộ vị còn không có hoàn toàn mọc tốt, nhưng là trạng thái tinh thần đã khôi phục rất nhiều, chỉ cần tại nằm viện hảo hảo dưỡng thương liền tốt.

Khương Daniel không chỗ ở hướng bác sĩ biểu thị lấy cảm tạ, trong lòng một khối đá lớn rốt cục rơi xuống đất.

Ngồi trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, Khương Daniel rũ cụp lấy đầu nhỏ giọng nói: "Thật xin lỗi, không có chiếu cố tốt ngươi."

"Không phải lỗi của ngươi, trách ta. Ta không có điều chỉnh tốt tâm tính, còn không nghe khuyến cáo của ngươi. Còn có, có thể hay không đừng nói xin lỗi với ta, đổi một câu có được hay không? Nói câu ta yêu ngươi."

Khương Daniel không thể tin trợn tròn tròng mắt, nhất thời nói không nên lời một câu.

"Mấy ngày nay ta làm một cái rất dài rất tốt đẹp mộng, trong mộng ta có ấm áp gia đình, công việc ổn định, tương lai tốt đẹp, cái kia tương lai bên trong còn có cái ngươi. Có lẽ là nhìn thấy ngươi lần đầu tiên, có lẽ là ngươi nói muốn cho ta viết sách, có lẽ là ngươi mặc cho ta nằm sấp tại ngươi đầu vai thút thít, có lẽ là ngươi trợ giúp ta đem hết thảy xử lý thỏa đáng, có lẽ là ngươi trăm phương ngàn kế muốn đem ta mang ra kia phiến vẻ lo lắng. Cho nên khi ta mở mắt ra nhìn thấy người đầu tiên là ngươi, ta liền biết kia một mực giấu diếm tại tâm tình cảm là đối ngươi không có thuốc chữa thích. Ta không dám nói hiện thực, cũng chỉ là bởi vì làm qua như thế mộng cảnh, bởi vậy ta muốn hỏi, trong sách Ung Thánh Hựu, có Khương Daniel sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra lời nói này lúc động tình nhìn tiến Khương Daniel con ngươi màu đen, cặp mắt kia bên trong là ôn nhu, là nóng bỏng, cũng là không cách nào che dấu lãng mạn tình cảm.

Khương Daniel nghiêng thân đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ở trong ngực, thấp giọng nói: "Trong sách bộ dáng gì ta không biết, nhưng là trong hiện thực Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cùng Khương Daniel một mực cùng một chỗ. Ta muốn cho ngươi hạnh phúc, ta sẽ để cho ngươi hạnh phúc "

-

Người tốt tiểu thuyết gia Khương Daniel nói, trong sách có thể sẽ có thoải mái không chừng tình tiết, sẽ có bạo quân tác gia xuyên tạc vận mệnh của ngươi, sẽ tận lực kiến tạo ly biệt cùng tử vong.

Nhưng hiện thực cũng là khổ.

Bất quá tốt tại có người sẽ lặng lẽ dắt tay của ngươi, cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ viết thuộc tại hạnh phúc của các ngươi thiên chương.


	429. Chapter 429

【 Dan Ung 】 Doppler hiệu ứng

616 chúc văn

Khả năng viết không tốt xin thứ lỗi 😭

Hi vọng ta yêu những đứa bé trai có thể một đường đạp phá bụi gai đánh đâu thắng đó

Vật lý lão sư Dan x ngữ Văn lão sư Ung

-

Tiêu chuẩn sinh viên khoa học tự nhiên Khương Daniel thực chất bên trong sinh ra không có lãng mạn tế bào, cũng không có cách nào lý giải văn xuôi và thơ bên trong sơn thanh thủy tú, Vu sơn mây mưa.

Trong đầu của hắn chật ních công thức phép tính, quy luật định lý, thời học sinh mỗi một lần khảo thí hắn khoa học tự nhiên thành tích đều là nhất phát triển.

Nhưng là hắn vĩnh viễn đọc không hiểu văn xuôi, hắn cảm thấy văn xuôi tác gia luôn luôn miệng đầy hắn nghe không hiểu, lúc đầu rất ngay thẳng một việc luôn luôn bị bọn hắn nói bảy xoay tám lệch ra.

Hắn nhớ kỹ rõ ràng nhất chính là, một lần khảo thí một thiên văn xuôi gọi « thủy ngân hoa nở ban đêm », giảng chính là tác giả không cẩn thận đánh vỡ trong nhà thủy ngân nhiệt kế, thủy ngân rơi đầy đất, nhưng hắn lại đem nó cho rằng trong đêm tối hoa, sau đó còn hoài niệm mình thầy giáo vỡ lòng.

Không biết nó nói tới Khương Daniel trong cơn tức giận chỉ tại bài thi khung bên trên viết xuống, "Thủy ngân nhiệt kế đánh nát hẳn là kịp thời mở cửa sổ thông gió, đồng thời cầm lưu huỳnh phấn che lại, mà không phải ở lại nơi đó, mãn tính tự sát."

Về sau Khương Daniel bên trênY thành phố nổi danh nhất M lớn, thành hệ vật lý lợi hại nhất nhất nhân vật nổi danh.

Tốt nghiệp về sau cũng không biết hắn nghĩ như thế nào, hắn không có tiến sở nghiên cứu công việc, lại trở lại trường học cũ làm lão sư.

Trường học nhìn trúng hắn nghiệp vụ trình độ, mặc dù trẻ tuổi, nhưng hẳn là cho hắn chút lịch luyện, cho nên để hắn đi làm mới lớp mười chủ nhiệm lớp, cùng hắn nhập gánh chính là cùng phê chiêu tiến đến ngữ Văn lão sư, Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nói đến khôi hài, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như cùng Khương Daniel trời sinh liền tương khắc đồng dạng. Ung Thánh Hựu là cái lãng mạn văn nghệ đến thực chất bên trong người, mười phần cảm tính, mà lại hắn viết văn xuôi còn đã từng leo lên qua sách báo.

Cái này cũng đủ để cho Khương Daniel đối với hắn khịt mũi coi thường.

"Làm văn học người có gì đặc biệt hơn người? Chẳng phải miệng lưỡi dẻo quẹo sao?"

"Vâng, làm vật lý nghiên cứu người ghê gớm nhất, vì tổ quốc làm cống hiến. Nhưng EQ chỉ sợ là số âm đi."

Thật vừa đúng lúc, Khương Daniel một lần tình cờ phàn nàn bị trùng hợp về văn phòng cầm giáo án Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được. Hai người bởi vậy liền kết xuống ân oán sống chết rồi.

-

Hai người tuy có bất hòa, nhưng là nghiệp vụ năng lực max điểm, bởi vậy bọn hắn ban vật lý cùng ngữ văn thành tích một mực là niên cấp thứ nhất. Các học sinh đều rất thích bọn hắn, dù sao dáng dấp lại soái giáo lại lão sư tốt quả thực là hiếm thấy trân bảo.

Thứ nhất học kỳ thi giữa kỳ kết thúc về sau, trường học muốn khai triển đại hội thể dục thể thao. Đại hội thể dục thể thao nghi thức khai mạc bên trên mỗi cái ban đều muốn có ra trận thức, còn muốn nghĩ mình lớp khẩu hiệu. Dù sao cũng là tại toàn trường trước mặt biểu diễn, Khương Daniel hay là rất xem trọng, cho nên đặc địa tổ chức họp lớp đến đòi luận ra trận thức thiết kế.

Nhưng làm hắn nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại.

Khương Daniel dùng cùi chỏ chọc chọc đứng tại bên cạnh mình nhưng không liếc hắn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi tới làm gì? Đây là lớp chúng ta họp lớp."

"Khương lão sư, là lớp các ngươi đồng học mời ta đến, ta dù sao cũng là ngữ Văn lão sư, có thể giúp các ngươi ngẫm lại khẩu hiệu cái gì. Chẳng lẽ loại chuyện này muốn ngươi tới sao? Ngươi muốn còn không đều là cái gì Kepler thứ ba định luật?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói bên trong có gai, nói xong còn lăng lệ liếc Khương Daniel một chút. Khương Daniel không thể nào phản bác, đành phải "thiết" một tiếng, ngậm miệng không nói.

Liên quan tới ra trận thức thiết kế các bạn học nghĩ rất nhiều, cuối cùng quyết định đi đến đài chủ tịch lúc trước, từ mấy cái luyện qua TaeKwonDo đồng học đánh lên một bộ quyền, lại lật lăn lộn mấy vòng, khẳng định chấn nhiếp toàn trường. Nhưng là liên quan tới lớp khẩu hiệu, mọi người lại chậm chạp nghĩ không ra thích hợp.

"Xông lượt Cửu Châu chưa từng cười, chém hết thiên hạ không thu đao." Ung Thánh Hựu thì thào hai câu.

"Oa, cái này tốt! Ung lão sư cái này rất bá khí a! Cũng rất phù hợp chúng ta lần này ra trận thức biểu diễn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch môi cười, Khương Daniel ở bên cạnh liếc qua, trong lòng không hiểu nghĩ đến, cái gì a, người này cười lên còn trách đẹp mắt.

Nhưng ngoài miệng lại không tha người: "Ngươi làm như vậy vẻ nho nhã làm gì a? Đơn giản điểm không tốt sao? Không liền nói chúng ta lợi hại à..."

"Khương lão sư, vậy ngươi đến nghĩ một cái a?" Ung Thánh Hựu câu lên một bên khóe miệng, cười ngược lại là tà mị, một mặt xem kịch vui dáng vẻ.

Khương Daniel xoay qua mặt, thính tai đỏ bừng, mạnh miệng hỏi dưới đáy đồng học: "Các ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

Dưới đáy một mảnh tán dương âm thanh, đều nói Ung lão sư cái này tốt nhất. Khương Daniel nhìn chúng vọng sở quy, mà lại căn cứ lớp lợi ích ưu tiên, liền định ra dùng Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị.

Tan việc sẽ khóa về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại trực tiếp hướng văn phòng chạy Khương Daniel, tiến đến bên tai của hắn nhẹ nói: "Chúng ta Daniel cũng có không được thời điểm a."

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn một mặt cười xấu xa Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng tức sôi ruột, ngoài miệng lại nói không nên lời một câu chế nhạo lời nói, đành phải nhìn xem người kia giống một con được như ý mèo con cao ngạo vẫy đuôi đi xa. Khương Daniel tức giận bắt loạn tóc của mình, có chút dễ dàng nôn nóng tính tình để hắn một mực tuân theo vô lý cũng phải quấy ba phần nguyên tắc, nhưng đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu hắn lại ngoài ý muốn không biết như thế nào mở miệng, hắn đột nhiên phát phát hiện mình nhịp tim có chút nhanh.

Hắn an ủi mình, cái này nhất định là bởi vì bị Ung Thánh Hựu khí mà tâm phiền ý loạn.

-

Đại hội thể dục thể thao ngày đó Khương Daniel đi tới thao trường chuẩn bị nhìn một chút mình ban quan sát tịch ở nơi nào, nhưng lại xa xa nhìn thấy một cái thân ảnh nho nhỏ chính hì hục hì hục xách một rương nước hướng nhìn trên đài đi.

Khương Daniel chạy mau hai bước đuổi theo cái kia thân ảnh nhỏ bé, "Nha, Ung lão sư vất vả a."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển trợn nhìn Khương Daniel một chút: "Ngươi tốt nhất câm miệng cho ta, không phải một hồi ta rảnh tay liền thu thập ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhàn nhã chắp tay sau lưng nhìn như là xù lông lên mèo Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng một trận buồn cười, "Cái này nước cho ai?"

"Cho các ngươi ban hài tử a, đại hội thể dục thể thao nhiều vất vả a."

Khương Daniel thuận tay tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay một rương nước, "Tạ ơn Ung lão sư a, Ung lão sư mệt chết đi." Nói xong còn cười hì hì nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt còn mang theo đỏ ửng, miệng bên trong lại hung hăng nói: "Ngươi cái này xen vào việc của người khác, ta có thể, không có chút nào mệt mỏi."

Khương Daniel nghe lời này buông lỏng tay liền đem nước bỏ trên đất, trêu chọc nói: "Kia Ung lão sư tự để đi."

Đã nhàn nhã đi ở phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới có một màn như thế, dọa đến trệ ngay tại chỗ. Khương Daniel xông Ung Thánh Hựu chọn cái lông mày, lại cất tay đi về phía trước, nhưng dư quang hay là không ngừng về sau liếc nhìn người kia động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu gầy yếu thân thể bất đắc dĩ cúi xuống đi xách nước, một cước sâu một cước cạn lung la lung lay dịch chuyển về phía trước. Khương Daniel trong lòng quét ngang, hôm nay liền làm người tốt đi. Hắn đưa tay liền kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay nước, gánh trên vai. Cúi đầu Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay chợt nhẹ, ngẩng đầu không hiểu nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel xách nước giả vờ như tiêu sái nói: "Ta là sợ ngươi một hồi lại ném lấy học sinh tìm ta tính sổ sách."

Đại hội thể dục thể thao tiến hành rất thuận lợi, Khương Daniel bọn hắn ban ra trận thức đạt được nhất trí khen ngợi, cuối cùng còn phải toàn thể tổng điểm thứ nhất. Đang hoan hô trong đám bạn học hắn đột nhiên nhìn thấy phía ngoài đoàn người vây đứng Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt mỉm cười, ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú lên bọn hắn cuồng hoan.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, cất bước hướng hắn đi đến. Khương Daniel lúng túng sờ sờ cổ, đưa ánh mắt chuyển hướng một bên.

"Hôm nay cám ơn ngươi giúp ta chuyển nước, vất vả." Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu nhu ngữ, cào Khương Daniel lòng ngứa ngáy.

"Không có... Không có việc gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn đạo đừng rời bỏ về sau, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm cái kia đi xa thân ảnh. Hắn bỗng nhiên phát hiện nhịp tim của mình lại thêm nhanh.

Lần này hắn an ủi mình, là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu xảy ra bất ngờ ôn nhu ngôn ngữ.

-

Thi cuối kỳ tới gần, trong lớp tràn ngập khẩn trương học tập không khí. Trong một ngày buổi trưa, ban trưởng tới phòng làm việc tìm Khương Daniel giải đáp nghi vấn, hỏi Doppler hiệu ứng.

"Doppler hiệu ứng là chỉ, sóng tại nguồn phát sóng dời về phía người quan sát tiếp cận lúc tiếp thu tần suất biến cao, mà tại nguồn phát sóng rời xa người quan sát lúc tiếp thu tần suất biến thấp. Cũng tỷ như khi một chiếc xe cứu thương hướng ngươi đến gần thời điểm, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy thanh âm âm điệu biến cao, rời xa ngươi thời điểm, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy thanh âm âm điệu biến thấp."

Ban trưởng cám ơn rời đi về sau, Khương Daniel giương mắt nhìn thấy chính phía trước máy vi tính đánh chữ Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn lặng lẽ đi đến tập trung tinh thần Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau, nhìn xem màn ảnh máy vi tính đem phía trên chữ nói ra.

"Gió xuân phật qua khóe mắt của hắn đuôi lông mày, lục thủy chiếu tại hắn ôn nhu hốc mắt..."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đột nhiên thanh âm hù đến vội vàng đóng lại văn kiện, quay đầu nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trêu tức cười.

"Ung lão sư đang viết gì nhỏ thư tình a? Thật không hiểu rõ các ngươi những này làm văn học sáng tác, lão đem rất minh bạch sự tình nói tối nghĩa khó hiểu."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, "Daniel, ta cảm thấy ngươi đối hiểu lầm của chúng ta rất sâu a."

Khương Daniel nhún vai.

"Đến tột cùng là vì cái gì đây?"

"Muốn nói vì cái gì ta cũng không biết, từ nhỏ đã không thích, chính là không có cách nào lý giải."

"Dạng này a." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thất lạc cúi đầu.

Đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu xảy ra bất ngờ yếu thế, Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên loạn trận cước, vội vàng an ủi: "Ai nha kỳ thật ta biết ngươi về sau phát hiện văn xuôi cái gì cũng rất đẹp, ngươi đừng thương tâm a, ta về sau sẽ không lại tùy tiện đánh giá, tùy tiện nói lung tung, ta về sau sẽ cố gắng nếm thử hiểu các ngươi viết đồ vật."

Khương Daniel trong lòng quá rõ ràng chính mình trong lòng cực độ yêu quý sự tình lại bị người khác phê phán là như thế nào khó chịu, hắn đột nhiên ảo não từ bản thân trước kia hành vi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhu nhu cười, "Cám ơn ngươi. Không hiểu cũng không quan hệ, không muốn lại chán ghét liền tốt. Ta đi học."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy đi ra văn phòng lúc trong lúc lơ đãng cùng Khương Daniel sát vai. Khương Daniel lần nữa rõ ràng cảm nhận được mình nhịp tim gia tốc. Lần này hắn không biết lấy cái gì đến an ủi mình.

Nguồn phát sóng tới gần người quan sát lúc, người quan sát sẽ cảm giác được nguồn phát sóng tần suất biến cao. Khương Daniel nghĩ, nhưng có thể tự mình tiếp nhận cảm ứng tại trái tim.

-

Căn cứ mình thua thiệt tâm lý đối phương, Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ tốt hơn nhiều, hai người tối thiểu không tại cây kim so với cọng râu.

Một tháng lạnh dần thời tiết vốn lại hạ lên mưa to, Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu thân bản quả nhiên bệnh. Làm tốt đồng sự đại biểu, Khương Daniel bị cắt cử đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu thăm bệnh.

Đến Ung Thánh Hựu cửa nhà Khương Daniel phát hiện cửa không có khóa, hắn gõ hai lần cửa nhưng không có người đáp lại, hắn nhất thời lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu đừng xảy ra chuyện gì, liền đẩy cửa đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó chính không biết làm sao ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, cầm một trương giấy ăn trên mặt đất sát cái gì.

"Thánh Hựu, làm sao rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại mặt mũi tràn đầy tuyệt vọng nói: "Cái kia... Ta vừa mới nghĩ lượng nhiệt độ cơ thể, thế nhưng là không có cầm chắc, thủy ngân nhiệt kế nát."

Khương Daniel nghe nói vội vàng đi qua đem người từ dưới đất vớt lên an trí ở trên ghế sa lon."Đừng nhúc nhích."

Sau đó Khương Daniel đem trong nhà cửa sổ đều mở ra, cầm lấy trong phòng bếp điều cây chổi cùng ki hốt rác đem đầy đất nát thủy ngân châu quét sạch sẽ ném vào thùng rác, tuần sát phòng ở một vòng phát hiện không có lưu lại nát thủy ngân về sau, Khương Daniel mới đem chứa nát thủy ngân túi rác ném đi ra bên ngoài.

Trở về về sau hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt làm sai chuyện bộ dáng nhìn qua hắn, đem hắn đầy trong đầu muốn dạy dỗ hắn lập tức nhìn không có. Hắn ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, mềm hạ thanh âm đối với hắn nói: "Ngươi làm sao một điểm thường thức đều không có? Hù chết ta ngươi biết không."

"Thật xin lỗi."

Bởi vì phát sốt để Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm hơi có vẻ khàn khàn, phiếm hồng mặt trầm chìm dưới đất thấp, để Khương Daniel không đành lòng nói thêm gì đi nữa, đành phải an ủi sờ sờ đầu của hắn.

"Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì? Ta làm cho ngươi. Hay là muốn ngủ?" Khương Daniel dùng hắn đời này nhất thanh âm ôn nhu dò hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, lại cúi đầu nhỏ giọng sụt sùi khóc. Khương Daniel nóng vội cúi đầu muốn đi nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu tránh đi, hắn đành phải dùng tay nâng lên hắn mặt, nhìn thấy đầy mặt nước mắt cùng ướt sũng hai mắt.

"Khóc cái gì a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đưa tay ôm lấy Khương Daniel, đem mặt chôn tại cổ của hắn, "Ta chỉ là có chút cảm động. Sinh bệnh thời điểm người cảm xúc tương đối mẫn cảm."

Khương Daniel đứng chết trân tại chỗ, hắn duy nhất có thể cảm nhận được chính là mình càng lúc càng nhanh nhịp tim.

Trì độn như Khương Daniel lúc này cũng có thể phát hiện, hắn không có khống chế nhịp tim là bởi vì cái gì. Những cái kia vì kích thích hắn mà cố ý nói ra miệng bén nhọn lời nói, những cái kia đối mặt hắn liền không biết như thế nào cãi lại ngốc bên trong ngu đần, những cái kia không tự chủ được nghĩ muốn trợ giúp nguyện vọng của hắn, những cái kia rất nhỏ cử động bên trong động tâm, bởi vì hắn thích hắn.

"Đừng khóc. Ta thích ngươi."

Không có quanh co lòng vòng, không có kéo đẩy quanh co, lời trực bạch cứ như vậy nói ra miệng.

Lần này đổi lại Ung Thánh Hựu đại não đứng máy. Hắn buông ra Khương Daniel, trong mắt hàm ẩn lấy không biết tên tình cảm. Khương Daniel tiến lên trước, hôn một cái khóe mắt của hắn.

"Gió xuân phật qua khóe mắt của hắn đuôi lông mày, lục thủy chiếu tại hắn ôn nhu hốc mắt. Cái kia nhỏ thư tình là viết đưa cho ngươi."

"Hiện tại là một tháng, không có gió xuân cũng không có lục thủy." Khương Daniel không hiểu phong tình.

"Ngươi chính là ta gió xuân lục thủy, ta ấm áp cùng yêu."

-

Về sau Khương Daniel mới biết được Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn là vừa thấy đã yêu.

"Vậy tại sao không truy ta."

"Liền ngươi vừa mới bắt đầu cái kia chết bộ dáng ta dám sao?"

Khương Daniel vò rối con mèo nhỏ toái phát.

"Tốt tốt tốt ta sai, ta đổi. Ta về sau muốn trở thành ngươi viết văn xuôi cái thứ nhất độc giả."

-

Khương Daniel xác định.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu nhích lại gần mình lúc, hắn tiếp thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim tần suất biến cao, làm tim đập của mình cũng không tự chủ được tăng tốc, hắn hết thảy liền do Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn dắt.

"Ngươi chính là ta Doppler hiệu ứng, ta mệnh trung chú định."


	430. Chapter 430

【 Dan Ung 】 sơ yêu

Bác sĩ x tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng người bệnh

Hi vọng mọi người thích

Cảm tạ là ngươi dẫn ta mới quen hương vị tình yêu.

-

Nếu như ngươi biết rõ một người không có người yêu năng lực, như vậy ngươi sẽ còn đi yêu hắn sao?

-

"Tính danh."

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Triệu chứng."

"Tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng."

Khương Daniel nâng đỡ kính mắt, ngẩng đầu đánh giá đến ngồi đối diện người bệnh. Ánh mắt lãnh đạm vô thần, làn da tái nhợt không có chút huyết sắc nào, biểu lộ khô khan.

"Bao lâu rồi?"

"Từ khi còn bé bắt đầu."

"Gia đình tình trạng?"

"Phụ mẫu đều mất, một thân một mình."

-

Ung Thánh Hựu là một vị để Khương Daniel nhức đầu người bệnh, cũng là hắn tiếp xúc vị thứ nhất tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng người bệnh. Hắn đã từng đối cái bệnh này có hiểu một chút, cũng từng nhìn qua cái khác lão bác sĩ chẩn trị cái này bệnh hoạn, kia là cái dài dằng dặc lại không ngừng quá trình.

Cái gọi là tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng, là chỉ người bệnh không cách nào đối với ngoại giới cho kích thích tiến hành bình thường tình cảm phản ứng, bọn hắn đối người hoặc sự tình khuyết thiếu hứng thú, không tinh thần trách nhiệm, sẽ không đóng tâm người, không có đồng tình tâm, luôn luôn đối với ngoại giới cầm không tín nhiệm cùng không hài lòng thái độ, đối cảm nhân sự kiện hoài nghi, thậm chí cự tuyệt cảm động.

Trị liệu loại này bệnh hoạn là để bọn hắn cuối cùng có thể tiến hành bình thường tình cảm phản ứng, nhưng cái này lại cùng dung hợp vạn năm băng sơn không khác chút nào.

Khương Daniel phí sức vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tư liệu, lại nghĩ đến hắn hôm nay đủ loại biểu hiện, người kia đóng chặt đôi môi, trống rỗng ánh mắt, im miệng không nói lời nói, nghĩ như thế nào làm sao đều cảm thấy đây là lấp kín kín không kẽ hở lại muôn vàn khó khăn đều hủy tường.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, ngươi có cái gì đề nghị? Ngươi không phải đã từng chữa khỏi một vị tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng người bệnh sao?" Tại nhà ăn ăn cơm đứng không, Khương Daniel lôi kéo cùng mình một cái khoa đại phu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi thăm.

Vậy nhân thần sắc rõ ràng ảm đạm xuống, thấp cúi đầu, hít sâu một hơi, mới mở miệng: "Daniel, ngươi thật quyết định muốn trị liệu hắn sao?"

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu một chút, hắn coi là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời này là cảm thấy hắn thực lực không đủ mà chất vấn hắn.

"Mẫn Huyền ca ta có thể, ta nhất định có thể trị hết hắn."

"Đây là cái dài dằng dặc mà chật vật quá trình."

"Ta biết a."

"Ngươi biết ta nguyên lai cũng trị liệu qua một cái tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng người bệnh đi."

"Ta biết, mà lại ngươi trị liệu tốc độ có thể nói được là trước mắt nhanh nhất. Cho nên ta mới đến hỏi ngươi có cái gì tốt phương pháp."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ý vị thâm trường nhìn một chút trước mắt một mặt đơn thuần Khương Daniel, "Ngươi biết ta là làm sao làm được sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu.

"Tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng người bệnh đối bình thường sự vật không cách nào tiến hành ứng kích phản ứng, thông tục tới nói cũng là bởi vì thiếu khuyết đối thế giới nhận biết, thiếu khuyết kinh lịch, trọng yếu nhất chính là, thiếu khuyết yêu. Mà ta làm chính là, cho hắn yêu."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phí sức trừng mắt nhìn, nói tiếp: "Ta trị liệu hắn thời điểm, cho hắn ta toàn bộ yêu. Ta yêu hắn."

"Sau đó thì sao?"

Khương Daniel hiếu kì ngoẹo đầu chờ lấy trả lời. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liếc Khương Daniel một chút, giống như là hoa thật là lớn quyết tâm đồng dạng,

Mới khó khăn lắm mở miệng, "Về sau, hắn tốt về sau, liền đi."

"Hắn không còn cần ta yêu, hắn liền rời đi. Cũng không sai, thầy thuốc chúng ta chỉ là vì trị liệu tật bệnh mà thôi. Không có sai."

Khương Daniel không nghĩ tới đáp án này, trực lăng lăng ngốc ngồi ở chỗ đó, thẳng đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng có chút mỏi mệt ngữ khí cùng hắn nói chuyện, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại."Cho nên ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi thật quyết định muốn trị liệu hắn sao? Dù cho biết kết cục khả năng là như vậy."

Khương Daniel mím môi, kiên định gật gật đầu, "Ta hi vọng ta có thể trị hết hắn. Yên tâm đi Mẫn Huyền ca, ta từ có chừng mực."

-

Khương Daniel lần nữa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm là hai ngày về sau, người kia mặc một kiện đen áo sơmi, sấn hắn càng thêm tái nhợt.

Khương Daniel có chút đau lòng cau lại lông mày, trong lòng vô luận như thế nào cũng nghĩ không thông vì cái gì còn trẻ như vậy hắn sẽ hoạn có bệnh như vậy chứng.

"Vui lòng cùng ta nói một chút kinh nghiệm của ngươi a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn hắn một cái, lại rủ xuống mí mắt, lắc đầu.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt có ba viên xinh đẹp nốt ruồi nhỏ sẽ tập hợp một chỗ, hắn đưa tay chỉ, "Cái này ba viên nốt ruồi thật xinh đẹp, giống tinh tinh đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với dạng này ca ngợi lại không có bất kỳ cái gì biểu thị, chỉ là nhẹ gật đầu.

Khương Daniel không có nản chí, hắn biết đây là tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng người bệnh bình thường biểu hiện."Thánh Hựu, có thể gọi như vậy ngươi sao?"

Người kia nhẹ gật đầu.

"Thánh Hựu đi qua sân chơi sao?"

Lắc đầu.

"Vậy ta ngày mai dẫn ngươi đi có được hay không?"

Lại chỉ là nhẹ gật đầu.

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên dùng sắc bén trang giấy vạch phá ngón tay của mình, giả vờ như bị đau dáng vẻ kinh hô một tiếng, rốt cục hấp dẫn đối diện người chú ý. Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục ngẩng đầu nhìn mình, Khương Daniel dùng sức từ miệng vết thương gạt ra mấy giọt máu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy cái này cảnh tượng, rốt cục nói ra hôm nay tiến vào Khương Daniel văn phòng câu nói đầu tiên."Đau không?"

Khương Daniel rút trang giấy bao lấy ngón tay của mình, nở nụ cười, "Không nhiều lắm sự tình, đừng lo lắng."

"Úc." Trả lời nhưng lại là không có một tia tình cảm.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hẹn xong ngày mai gặp mặt địa điểm, đem hắn đưa sau khi đi, Khương Daniel thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm. Hắn lạc quan nghĩ, có lẽ tình huống cũng không có như vậy hỏng bét, đối với đau xót của người khác, hắn dù cho không có đồng tình, nhưng cũng cho một chút chú ý cùng quan tâm, có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là lấp kín mật bức tường không lọt gió.

-

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel sớm đến sân chơi cổng, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng so ước định thời gian sớm mười phút đến.

Là cái khởi đầu tốt, đối với hẹn chuyện đã quyết ôm có phần trách nhiệm tâm. Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế.

Tiến sân chơi về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là theo chân Khương Daniel đi tới, trong ánh mắt nhìn không ra đối bất kỳ bộ môn nào hứng thú. Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ thở dài, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi có muốn hay không chơi?"

Người kia lại là lắc đầu.

Đã dạng này, vậy liền đem chỗ có kích thích dọa người đều đến một lần, nhìn ngươi có không có phản ứng.

Khương Daniel đầu tiên mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu làm cực tốc xe bay, đang lăn lộn đảo ngược bên trong, Khương Daniel lên tiếng kêu to, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ là ngồi ở chỗ đó, không có có một ti xúc động dao.

Xuống tới về sau, Khương Daniel thở hồng hộc nhìn xem đứng ở bên cạnh hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi không sợ sao?"

Lắc đầu.

"Không cảm thấy kích thích sao?"

"Ta thật lâu không có cảm giác bị kích thích." Ung Thánh Hựu nói câu nói này thời điểm trong mắt tựa như là hiện lên một tia cảm xúc, chỉ là Khương Daniel cũng không có bắt được.

Đi tại đi hướng kế tiếp công trình trên đường, Khương Daniel mở miệng hỏi: "Thánh Hựu, ngươi muốn trị tốt bệnh của ngươi sao?"

Người kia gật gật đầu, nhưng điểm ấy trong đầu mang theo thường ngày không có kiên định.

"Kia đáp ứng ta, nhiều trò chuyện, cười nhiều một chút được không?"

"Thế nhưng là giống như không có cái gì có thể để cho ta cười đồ vật."

Khương Daniel nghe vậy đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy nghiêm túc, "Ta sẽ giúp ngươi tìm tới, tin tưởng ta được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cái hiểu cái không nghiêng đầu một chút, hay là trả lời một câu, "Được."

Khương Daniel lại dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu chơi những công trình khác, mặc dù hắn hay là không có có phản ứng gì, nhưng là Khương Daniel có thể rõ ràng phải cảm giác được người bên cạnh nhẹ nhõm, đây là tâm tình tốt biểu hiện. Chỉ tiếc ông trời không tốt, bỗng nhiên liền bắt đầu mưa, Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tiến trong sân chơi một nhà quán cà phê.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu an trí tại chỗ ngồi gần cửa sổ bên trên, mình đi điểm hai chén nóng Cappuccino. Trở về thời điểm, hắn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu chính xuất thần nhìn qua phía ngoài mưa to, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất từ đôi tròng mắt kia bên trong đọc lên tình cảm, là bi thương.

"Nghĩ gì thế?" Khương Daniel đem nóng Cappuccino đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt. Người kia lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại. Vốn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn sẽ lắc đầu, thế nhưng là hắn lại mở miệng nói ra,

"Chính là như vậy mưa."

"Mưa làm sao rồi?"

"Chính là tại dạng này trong mưa, ta mất đi hết thảy."

Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển hướng Khương Daniel lúc, con ngươi lại khôi phục bình thường thanh lãnh, "Thật xin lỗi, ta giống như vẫn là không có làm tốt đem kinh nghiệm của ta đều nói ra chuẩn bị tâm lý cùng dũng khí."

Khương Daniel ôn nhu mà cười cười, liền âm thanh đều thêm mật, "Không vội, chúng ta từ từ sẽ đến. Ngươi đã làm rất khá."

Mưa rơi lớn, đi gấp, lại rất nhanh liền kết thúc. Khi bọn hắn đi ra quán cà phê thời điểm, trận trận gió nhẹ bí mật mang theo cỏ xanh hương quét tới, trêu đến Khương Daniel thoải mái vươn ra cánh tay, hai mắt nhắm lại, hưởng thụ này nháy mắt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, không hiểu hỏi: "Ngươi đây là đang làm cái gì?"

Khương Daniel như cũ duy trì như thế tư thái, "Hưởng thụ một chút sau cơn mưa sảng khoái thời tiết, có thể để cho lòng người đều biến tốt."

"Nhưng ta không cảm giác được." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thất lạc cúi đầu.

Khương Daniel có chút lúng túng thu tay về, vừa muốn an ủi hắn vài câu lại bị hắn động tác kế tiếp đánh gãy. Ung Thánh Hựu học hắn vừa mới dáng vẻ, vươn ra cánh tay, nhắm mắt lại, "Nhưng ta sẽ thử thử."

-

Từ lần đó công viên trò chơi hành trình về sau, Khương Daniel có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc càng ngày càng nhiều, lời nói cũng chầm chậm địa biến nhiều, thậm chí có lúc sẽ còn đối với hắn cười.

Khương Daniel trong lòng hết sức vui mừng. Hắn lại dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu đi các loại địa phương, dẫn hắn leo núi, chèo thuyền, dẫn hắn đi xem phim, nghe âm nhạc hội. Chỗ hắn chỗ chiếu cố vấn Ung Thánh Hựu, đói lập tức móc ra trong bọc đồ ăn vặt, lạnh lập tức cho hắn che tay, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu chau mày, hắn liền nghĩ tận các loại biện pháp đùa cho hắn vui. Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc sẽ cho hắn nho nhỏ hài lòng đáp lại, chỉ cần lần này, Khương Daniel liền cảm giác trong lòng bị lấp đầy hạnh phúc.

Đợi đến Khương Daniel ý thức được mình mọi cử động bị Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn dắt lúc sau đã vì lúc lấy muộn.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, ta giống như yêu hắn."

"Ta hiểu ngươi. Kỳ thật bọn hắn là trên thế giới này nhất cô độc nhưng cũng thuần khiết nhất linh hồn, bọn hắn lạc đường, mà chúng ta chỉ là người dẫn đường. Bọn hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không thuộc tại chúng ta."

"Nhìn hắn từng chút từng chút sáng sủa, từng chút từng chút mở rộng cửa lòng, bắt đầu không còn bài xích thế giới này, ta rất vui vẻ, cũng rất khó chịu. Hắn lập tức liền muốn rời khỏi, đúng không."

"Có lẽ vậy. Muốn nhìn hắn làm sao tuyển."

-

Tan tầm về sau, Khương Daniel đi tại mỗi ngày đều tại đi trên đường về nhà, đợi đến cửa ngõ thời điểm, hắn đột nhiên nghe được trong bóng tối một cái nam nhân uy hiếp thanh âm, "Đem tiền cho ta, có thể để ngươi chết không khó khăn lắm nhìn."

Khương Daniel không nghĩ quản, cái niên đại này chuyện như vậy hay là thiếu nhúng tay tốt. Hắn lơ đãng liếc qua cái kia đen tối cửa ngõ, lại dừng bước. Hắn nhìn thấy cái kia quen thuộc tái nhợt khuôn mặt, cùng hắn đối mặt qua vô số lần xinh đẹp con mắt.

Xúc động chiến thắng lý trí, Khương Daniel không hề nghĩ ngợi liền xông đi lên cho nam nhân kia đá văng, quay người đem Ung Thánh Hựu hộ tại sau lưng.

"Cút!" Khương Daniel đỏ mắt.

Nam nhân kia từ dưới đất bò dậy, nhưng không có chạy trốn, mà là thẳng tắp hướng Khương Daniel phóng đi, sát na ở giữa một đạo ngân quang, Khương Daniel cái này mới nhìn đến cầm trong tay hắn một thanh dao quân dụng. Hắn một cái nghiêng người, đao đâm vào bờ vai của hắn, nam nhân kia lập tức quay người chạy.

Khương Daniel chịu đựng toàn tâm đau, quay người như cũ cười hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu: "Không có sao chứ, không có bị hù dọa đi."

Nhưng người kia lại sớm đã lệ rơi đầy mặt.

"Ngươi là đang vì ta khóc sao?" Khương Daniel như cũ cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu trương nửa ngày miệng, lại không có thể phun ra một chữ, chỉ có nước mắt đang không ngừng lưu. Hắn run run rẩy rẩy đứng lên, đem Khương Daniel nâng đỡ, dựa vào tại mình gầy yếu trên bờ vai, từng bước từng bước hướng về bệnh viện đi đến.

Tốt tại bệnh viện không phải rất xa, tiếp tân nhận ra người bị thương là Khương Daniel, vội vàng liên hệ bác sĩ tiến hành trị liệu. Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng ngồi tại xem bệnh cửa phòng, không nhúc nhích, giống như là dọa ngốc dáng vẻ.

"Chớ khẩn trương, uống miếng nước đi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xa xa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, tri kỷ đi qua thay hắn làm dịu khẩn trương.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này nước mắt như cũ không có đoạn, hắn cũng không dám quay đầu đi xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Đau lòng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu.

"Xem ra Daniel đem ngươi chiếu cố rất tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục lên tiếng khóc lên, đây cũng là hắn từ xuất sinh đến hiện tại kịch liệt nhất tình cảm phát tiết. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thương tiếc vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng, nhu hòa an ủi hắn: "Hắn sẽ không có chuyện gì. Đừng khóc, hắn sẽ đau lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời dừng thút thít, dùng mu bàn tay lau khô nước mắt.

"Tốt, Khương bác sĩ vết thương đã xử lý xong, tốt tại hắn lúc ấy tránh một chút, không phải liền đâm đến trái tim." Y tá đối phía ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền an ủi nói.

"Đi xem hắn một chút đi, hắn hẳn là rất muốn gặp ngươi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, bước nhỏ hướng trong phòng bệnh chạy tới.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới bóng lưng, khóe miệng nhẹ cười. Daniel, ngươi thật giống như sẽ cùng ta có một cái không kết cục giống nhau.

-

"Thật xin lỗi, đều tại ta..." Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mặt không có chút máu, luôn mồm xin lỗi. Hắn nhẹ chân nhẹ tay đi đến Khương Daniel giường bệnh một bên, vươn tay ra đụng vào tay của hắn. Tình cảm lạnh lùng chứng người bệnh nhiệt độ cơ thể so người bình thường thấp hơn một chút, khi Ung Thánh Hựu chạm đến Khương Daniel đầu ngón tay lúc, hắn lại không cảm giác được một tia nhiệt độ, dọa đến hắn lập tức rút tay trở về.

"Ngươi không sao chứ..." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ phải tội nghiệp ngồi tại giường vừa nhìn Khương Daniel.

"Không có việc gì, đừng lo lắng ta." Khương Daniel treo lên một cái tái nhợt cười, ý đồ an ủi chưa tỉnh hồn tiểu nhân.

"Ta vừa mới đều muốn dọa chết rồi."

"Nhìn ra, còn một mực khóc."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói như thế có chút xấu hổ đem đầu chôn tại trên giường nệm, nhỏ giọng cầu xin: "Đừng nói."

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi tốt." Khương Daniel thanh âm khàn khàn, hắn không biết hắn những lời này là bao hàm vui vẻ hay là thất lạc.

"Thật sao! Ta thật tốt sao!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt sáng tỏ nhìn qua Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel cười, nhẹ gật đầu.

Trong những ngày kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày đều thủ tại Khương Daniel bên người, thẳng đến hắn hoàn toàn khôi phục.

Một trong đó buổi trưa, Khương Daniel lại tìm đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

"Mẫn Huyền ca, hắn giống như nên đi."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trầm mặc một hồi, mới mở miệng nói ra, "Daniel, nếu như hắn không có đi ngươi sẽ làm sao."

"Ngươi là chỉ?"

"Nếu như hắn nghĩ một mực lưu tại bên cạnh ngươi đâu?"

"Ứng chẳng lẽ đi, ta chỉ là hắn bác sĩ mà thôi. Nhưng nếu như hắn muốn, kia mặc cho hắn lưu."

-

Ung Thánh Hựu làm xong một lần cuối cùng kiểm tra về sau, xác định đã hoàn toàn khôi phục. Khương Daniel ngồi đang làm việc bàn đằng sau, thật sâu nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, không có đối với hắn cười, chỉ là run rẩy mở miệng nói: "Thánh Hựu a, ngươi có thể đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ đối với hắn cười, mặt mày bên trong cũng đầy tràn đầy hạnh phúc, "Daniel thật cám ơn ngươi. Nếu như không phải ngươi dẫn ta đi cảm thụ thế giới này, một mực như thế từng li từng tí chiếu cố vấn ta, để ta cảm nhận được yêu, ta hiện tại nhưng có thể vẫn là một người phong bế ở trong thế giới của mình."

"Trước khi đi, ta nghĩ, ta có thể nói cho ngươi quá khứ của ta. Ngươi muốn nghe sao?"

Khương Daniel cảm giác mũi mỏi nhừ, trước mắt người này, là đang cùng mình làm cáo biệt a.

"Ta muốn nghe." Thanh âm là chính hắn đều không tưởng tượng nổi run rẩy.

"Kỳ thật nói đến chỉ là một cái đêm mưa, một cỗ xe tải, một tia chớp. Cha mẹ của ta tại cái kia trong đêm mưa bởi vì tai nạn xe cộ qua đời. Gây chuyện lái xe không nghĩ nhận gánh trách nhiệm, liền đem ta đưa đến một cái không có người đen tối trong tầng hầm ngầm giam giữ, mỗi ngày chỉ cấp ta dừng lại cơm ăn. Về sau cảnh sát phát hiện cái này bỏ trốn lái xe, đem ta cứu ra, nhưng lại không có đem lòng ta từ trong bóng tối cứu ra. Kia về sau ta liền đem mình giam lại, cùng toàn bộ thế giới ngăn cách. Ta không còn có thể cảm nhận được tình cảm, chỉ có vô tận cô độc cùng đen tối."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, nâng lên mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel tiếp tục nói, "Nhưng ngươi xuất hiện, từ ta nhìn như kín không kẽ hở tâm tường khe hở bên trong chiếu vào một vệt ánh sáng, trở thành ta cứu rỗi. Ta rất cảm tạ ngươi, cũng rất xin lỗi, mang cho ngươi đến rất nhiều phiền phức."

Khương Daniel cảm giác được hốc mắt của mình đỏ, có một giọt nhiệt lệ lăn xuống tới. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn bộ dáng bi thương, như cũ cố gắng kéo ra một cái mỉm cười, hắn biết cái kia cười nhất định rất xấu, nhưng hắn hay là như thế đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ta không có ngươi nói vĩ đại như vậy, cũng rất vui vẻ có thể cùng ngươi chung đụng quãng thời gian này."

"Daniel, ta nhất định sẽ không quên mấy ngày này. Hiện tại, ta muốn đi, như vậy gặp lại."

"Ừm, gặp lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi về sau, Khương Daniel bụm mặt, khóc ròng ròng.

Nguyên lai, là cảm thụ như vậy a.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu đi về sau, Khương Daniel như cũ mỗi ngày công việc bình thường, trừ cảm giác trong lòng vắng vẻ, giống như không có gì không đúng.

"Vị kế tiếp."

Bệnh nhân đẩy cửa tiến đến, ngồi xuống, Khương Daniel vội vàng cho bên trên một vị bệnh nhân viết ca bệnh, không có ngẩng đầu.

"Tính danh."

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu một cái, quả nhiên đối mặt một đôi ngày nhớ đêm mong mắt cười.

"Tại sao là ngươi? Ngươi lại thế nào rồi?" Khương Daniel thất kinh đứng dậy vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu đảo quanh.

"Bác sĩ, ta giống như thiếu một điểm Khương Daniel, ta có chút nhớ hắn, nên làm cái gì a."

Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy cười xán lạn người, "Kia vẫn lưu ở bên cạnh hắn đi."

-

Nếu như ngươi biết rõ một người không có người yêu năng lực, vậy ngươi sẽ còn đi yêu sao?

Thế nhưng là đã yêu kia sẽ làm thế nào đâu?

Ta sẽ từ từ cho hắn quán chú yêu, thẳng đến có một ngày hắn quay người ôm ở ta.


	431. Chapter 431

【 Dan Ung 】 đào Dữu bản phỏng vấn

Hôm nay Chicago ván trượt thanh xuân thiếu niên để ta chân thực rơi lệ

Ta yêu dưa dưa mời tiếp tục yêu đương đi ta không sợ bị ngược!

Một cái nhanh đánh Tiểu Điềm (? ) văn

Mọi người thường nói, bảy năm chi ngứa. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, hắn chưa hề trải qua đồng sàng dị mộng. Không phải hắn cũng sẽ không có lớn như vậy lòng tin có thể đi tham gia một cái tình yêu tiết mục thăm hỏi.

"Hôm nay chúng ta may mắn mời đến nổi tiếng diễn viên Ung Thánh Hựu đến trò chuyện chút hắn tình yêu. Mọi người đều biết, chúng ta Thánh Hựu người yêu chính là đại thế idol Khương Daniel. Mặc dù bọn hắn tình yêu từ vừa mới bắt đầu không bị đại chúng tiếp nhận, chỗ chúc phúc, nhưng bây giờ bọn hắn cũng đã cùng đi qua bảy năm thời gian, đồng thời thời gian dần qua cải biến đại chúng đối cái nhìn của bọn hắn. Phía dưới, tiếng vỗ tay có mời chúng ta chủ nhân hôm nay công, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Thăm hỏi người chủ trì là Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel bạn tốt nhiều năm, đây cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng tham gia tiết mục nguyên nhân một trong. Lúc đó Kim Tại Hoán kích tình ngang dương điều động lấy dưới đáy người xem nhiệt tình, nương theo lấy tiếng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu đầy mặt ý cười lên đài. Nhiều năm như vậy, hắn cười lên như cũ mười phần đẹp mắt, phảng phất thời gian chưa hề cải biến hắn một phân một hào.

Ung Thánh Hựu lễ phép hướng người xem cùng người chủ trì bắt chuyện qua về sau, liền ngồi xuống, hắn càng không ngừng xoa xoa hai tay làm dịu dè chừng trương, cái này còn là lần đầu tiên hắn hướng công chúng biểu hiện ra hắn tình yêu. Bảy năm qua bọn hắn cũng kinh lịch rất nhiều, tuy nói bây giờ đã không có lúc trước vừa cùng một chỗ lúc lớn như vậy chỉ trích, nhưng kết quả là hay là không phù hợp thường tình, Ung Thánh Hựu rất sợ chính mình nói sai một câu gì, lại dẫn tới các lộ nghị luận.

Kim Tại Hoán phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không từ tại, liền vội vàng cười mở miệng an ủi: "Chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca còn giống như có chút khẩn trương đâu. Không quan hệ, hôm nay coi như là cùng lão bằng hữu tự ôn chuyện. Nói đến chúng ta kỳ thật cũng lâu lắm rồi không gặp đúng không."

Ung Thánh Hựu phụ họa gật đầu, "Lần trước thấy hay là ba tháng trước ngươi cho ta vai chính phim truyền hình viết OST thời điểm đâu. Thời gian trôi qua thật là nhanh."

"Đúng vậy a, thời gian trôi qua thật là nhanh a. Lúc trước ai có thể nghĩ tới ngươi cùng Daniel có thể cùng một chỗ lâu như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng cúi đầu.

"Tốt a, vậy chúng ta hiện khi tiến vào chính đề đi, tâm sự ngươi cùng Daniel là tại sao biết a."

"Cái này giống như mọi người đều biết đi, Niel cũng đã từng nói. Chính là chúng ta tham gia Produce 101 thời điểm, chúng ta ban A diễn tập thời điểm muốn một mực nhảy khúc chủ đề, ta cùng Niel đúng lúc là tại tam giác đối xứng vị trí, sau đó nghỉ ngơi thời điểm quay đầu nhìn thấy đối phương, liền hàn huyên. Rất phổ thông đi, không có gì mới lạ gặp nhau."

"Làm sao lại phổ thông đâu, hai người các ngươi cái này hoàn toàn chính là vừa thấy đã yêu, một chút nhìn vừa mắt mà tiết mục a. Ai, muốn là lúc trước ta cũng tại ban A không chừng ta cũng có thể thò một chân vào." Kim Tại Hoán giả vờ như thất lạc dáng vẻ, ngôn ngữ bên trên trêu ghẹo Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cảm xúc mới rõ ràng buông lỏng xuống.

"Không có khả năng này. Tại Hoán ngươi có thể là không được." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cam chịu yếu thế, giảo hoạt nở nụ cười.

"Tốt, hôm nay chúng ta thăm hỏi đến đây là kết thúc mọi người lần sau gặp lại." Kim Tại Hoán nghe lời này làm bộ muốn cúi đầu xuống đài. Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả bận rộn giữ chặt.

"Ai nha nói đùa nói đùa. Chúng ta Tại Hoán nhất bổng a."

"Tốt a ta miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận." Kim Tại Hoán làm bộ mạnh miệng, "Như vậy, ngươi cùng Daniel lại là lúc nào, làm sao cùng một chỗ đây này?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, một lát sau mới nói ra: "Kỳ thật, giữa chúng ta cũng không có như vậy oanh oanh liệt liệt sự tình, giống như hết thảy liền rất tự nhiên mà vậy phát sinh. Thời điểm tranh tài hai người chúng ta kỳ thật lại luôn là cùng đi ra chơi, thăm dò mỹ thực cửa hàng, xuất đạo về sau mặc dù thời gian gấp gáp lắm, nhưng chỉ cần không xuống tới chúng ta còn là sẽ cùng đi ra. Thời gian lâu dài, đối lẫn nhau càng ngày càng hiểu rõ, đã cảm thấy đối phương càng ngày càng phù hợp, liền ở cùng nhau a."

Dưới đài người xem biểu lộ có chút thất vọng, cái này đi hướng hiển nhiên không phù hợp trong lòng bọn họ bên trong chỗ mong đợi tình tiết máu chó.

"Kia, cũng không có cái tỏ tình cái gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết tại sao khẽ nở nụ cười, có chút ngượng ngùng nói ra: "Ta cũng không biết cái này có thể hay không tính."

"Mặc kệ là cái gì, nói nghe một chút đi."

"Chính là một đêm bên trên, hai chúng ta tại trong túc xá, trước khi ngủ ta một cái báo biển rớt xuống, sau đó Niel giúp ta nhặt thời điểm ta nhìn hắn biểu lộ giống như có chút tức giận, ta liền hỏi hắn làm sao vậy, không nghĩ tới hắn chống nạnh lầm bầm lầu bầu nói cái gì, ca ngươi xem một chút ngươi đều có bao nhiêu báo biển, ngươi có nhiều như vậy báo biển có phải là liền không thích Niel cái gì. Ta lúc ấy thật sự có chút mộng, hắn còn càng nói càng ủy khuất, cuối cùng đem báo biển hướng giường của ta bên trên hất lên, cho ta đến một câu, ca đừng thích báo biển, thích Niel đi. Các ngươi đều không tưởng tượng nổi hắn lúc ấy có bao nhiêu đáng yêu."

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nói cười càng vui vẻ, hạnh phúc tràn đầy ở trên mặt, dẫn tới dưới đài một lần ồn ào thanh âm.

Kim Tại Hoán thở dài, "Được được được, Niel đáng yêu nhất được rồi. Chúng ta hay là tiến hành xuống một đề tài đi. Các ngươi nhiều năm như vậy, từng có cãi lộn sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, "Khẳng định sẽ nhao nhao a, sinh hoạt chung một chỗ cuối cùng sẽ cãi nhau, nếu như không có cãi nhau vậy nhất định hai người ở giữa là không có tình cảm."

"Kia đều sẽ bởi vì chuyện gì nhao nhao đâu?"

"Vừa cùng một chỗ thời điểm làm cho tương đối nhiều, nhưng cũng đều là chuyện nhỏ, phần lớn đều là lẫn nhau ăn dấm một loại, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút rất khôi hài. Bởi vì lúc kia chúng ta không phải mười một người ở cùng một chỗ sao, sau đó liền có thể lơ đãng sẽ cùng người khác có cái gì cử chỉ thân mật, Niel liền lão là bởi vì cái này ăn dấm, sau đó cáu kỉnh cái gì."

"Ngươi đừng lão nói Daniel, ngươi cũng giống vậy được không? Chúng ta lúc ấy cũng đều biết Ung Thánh Hựu chiến tranh lạnh thời điểm bộ dáng gì."

"Uy uy uy loại chuyện này liền đừng nói ra đến được không!" Ung Thánh Hựu gấp vội vàng cắt đứt Kim Tại Hoán, dùng cái này đến giữ lại lòng tự ái của mình.

"Tốt tốt tốt. Nhưng ta cũng thật tò mò, các ngươi dạng này sẽ không cảm thấy mệt lắm không?"

"Ừm, có đôi khi xác thực hội. Liền cảm giác dạng này náo có chút mỏi mệt, đối phương có phải là không yêu mình như thế nào. Nhưng ngươi biết, yêu đương bên trong người không chỉ có là đồ đần, hay là lòng ham chiếm hữu cực mạnh đồ đần. Nói cho cùng hắn ăn dấm, cùng ngươi náo là bởi vì quan tâm ngươi. Khi chúng ta kinh lịch những này tiểu sảo tiểu nháo về sau, chúng ta mới có đầy đủ dũng khí cùng nhau đối mặt sinh hoạt."

"Nói rất hay. Vậy các ngươi vừa công khai tình yêu thời điểm thật là chịu đủ chỉ trích, đoạn thời gian kia là thế nào vượt qua đây này?"

Cho tới cái đề tài này thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc lạnh nhạt một chút, bình tĩnh mở miệng nói: "Hai chúng ta lúc ấy đã làm tốt chuẩn bị đầy đủ đi đối mặt tất cả mọi người nghị luận. Chúng ta là cảm thấy, đã yêu nhau lời nói nên rất thẳng thắn. Nếu như người khác vừa lúc tiếp nhận, kia không thể tốt hơn; nhưng nếu như người khác không tiếp thụ, cũng không liên quan gì đến chúng ta, chúng ta chỉ là tại qua chúng ta cuộc sống của mình. Làm nhân vật công chúng nói như vậy có thể có chút không chịu trách nhiệm, nhưng là có nhiều thứ là không cách nào cùng tình yêu so sánh."

"Rất mệt mỏi đi."

"Đương nhiên rất mệt mỏi a, cũng rất khó chịu. Nhưng đã làm ra quyết định liền không cách nào cải biến. Chúng ta chỉ có thể cùng một chỗ tiếp nhận đây hết thảy. Nhưng ngươi nhìn bây giờ không phải là cũng qua tới rồi sao."

"Kia trải qua những chuyện kia về sau hai người có cái gì cải biến sao?"

"Muốn nói gì cải biến chính là hai người càng thêm thành thục đi, cũng càng thêm trân quý giữa chúng ta tình cảm."

Kim Tại Hoán nghiêm túc nhẹ gật đầu, hắn rất bội phục hai vị hảo hữu dạng này phấn đấu quên mình đối kháng lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ, kiên định đứng chung một chỗ. Đây là hắn không cách nào làm ra lựa chọn, cũng là không dám tưởng tượng sự tình.

"Mọi người đều biết chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca là một cái rất lãng mạn người, vậy các ngươi có hay không thường xuyên cùng một chỗ hẹn hò địa phương, hoặc là thường xuyên như thế nào biểu đạt yêu thương đâu?"

"Muốn nói lên hẹn hò địa phương ngược lại là không có cái gì thường địa phương, hai người chúng ta đi đến đâu không phải hẹn hò a!"

"Được rồi, vâng vâng vâng, Thánh Hựu ca nói cái gì đều đúng." Kim Tại Hoán vịn trán phụ họa nói.

"Chúng ta Niel là mỗi ngày đều sẽ nói với ta, ca ta yêu ngươi a, sau đó vung cái kiều loại hình."

Dưới đài một mảnh thiếu nữ tâm tràn lan thanh âm.

Kim Tại Hoán liên thanh ngăn lại, "Xin đừng nên quá độ ảo tưởng, không phải nói với các ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, nói tiếp đi: "Nhưng ta kỳ thật không phải một cái rất giỏi về biểu đạt người, ta cơ hồ là chưa hề đem ta yêu hắn chuyện này nói ra miệng, nhưng hắn đều hiểu, cũng có thể cảm thụ được ta yêu thương, ta có lúc đang suy nghĩ đây là lớn cỡ nào tâm hữu linh tê."

Dưới đài vang lên một mảnh tiếng vỗ tay.

Kim Tại Hoán trầm mặc một lát mới nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nhất định phải cùng Daniel một mực hạnh phúc xuống dưới. Ta hiểu rõ các ngươi, ta chúc phúc các ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng tỏ xông Kim Tại Hoán cười cười, "Như ngươi mong muốn."

"Thánh Hựu ca, hôm nay muốn hay không nếm thử cùng Daniel nói một câu ta yêu ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra có chút thần sắc khó khăn, thế nhưng là lúc này Khương Daniel điện lời đã bị bấm, dùng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, đối diện quả nhiên rất nhanh liền nhận.

"Ca?" Microphone đối diện truyền đến một cái mềm nhũn thanh âm.

"Niel a, đang làm gì đó?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bối rối đáp trả.

"A, vừa mới đang ngủ, hai ngày này vội vàng trở về sự tình, vừa mới về nhà nghỉ ngơi." Quả nhiên là chưa tỉnh ngủ thanh âm, còn kéo lấy sền sệt âm cuối.

"Ca không phải bảo hôm nay cùng Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ ghi chép thăm hỏi sao? Hiện tại chép xong rồi?"

"Còn không có đâu."

"Kia ca làm sao có thời gian gọi điện thoại cho ta? Nhớ ta không?"

Một câu lại dẫn tới dưới đài thét lên. Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý tứ đỏ mặt, ra hiệu dưới đài người xem không nên kích động.

"Không phải, Khương Daniel cái này còn một đám người ở chỗ này đây." Kim Tại Hoán tận dụng mọi thứ đến một câu.

"Ha ha ha, Tại Hoán a, thật là đã lâu không gặp. Hôm nào chúng ta ba cùng đi ăn cơm a."

"Không được, hai ngươi mình đi thôi, ta sợ ta không ăn liền no bụng." Kim Tại Hoán quả quyết cự tuyệt.

"Thật tuyệt tình đâu. Các ngươi đây là cái gì khâu sao?" Khương Daniel mười phần cơ linh hỏi.

Thấy mục đích bị đâm thủng, Kim Tại Hoán đành phải thừa nhận, "A... Xem như thế đi. Daniel a, ngươi có cái gì muốn nói với Thánh Hựu ca nói sao?"

Đối diện trong một khoảng thời gian không có thanh âm.

"Daniel... ?"

"A không có, ta vừa mới đang nghĩ ta muốn nói gì. Rất nhiều lời chúng ta bình thường muốn nói nói ngay, nhiều năm như vậy giống cam kết gì loại hình chúng ta cũng làm qua. Nói thật, hai chúng ta hiện tại cũng không phải ngay lúc đó tiểu hài tử, đột nhiên để ta nói cái gì, ta giống như chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một câu nhất ngay thẳng, ta yêu ngươi. Như vậy hôm nay phần, ca ta yêu ngươi úc, về sau cũng một mực bồi tiếp Niel đi. Mua~ "

"A, Niel a..."

Kim Tại Hoán hướng xấu hổ đỏ mặt Ung Thánh Hựu đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái.

"Niel a, ngươi biết ca bình thường không quen biểu đạt đi. Cho nên có rất nhiều lời ta cũng không tiện nói ra miệng. Nhưng hôm nay ta muốn đối Niel nói, ta yêu ngươi a."

Đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền đến nhỏ vụn tiếng vang.

"Ca ca ca! Ngươi nói cái gì ngươi lặp lại lần nữa!"

Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc có chút bối rối, nhưng vẫn là đỏ mặt nói một lần, "Ta yêu ngươi."

"Bịch" .

"Không phải không phải, ta có chút kích động, mới vừa từ trên giường ngã xuống. Ca ngươi có muốn hay không cân nhắc về sau mỗi ngày đều cho ta nói một lần a!"

"A... Nếu như Niel nghĩ nghe..."

"Muốn nghe muốn nghe, Niel siêu muốn nghe!"

"Như vậy liền mỗi ngày đều nói cho ngươi a."

"Ngao! Ai còn có thể so sánh ta hạnh phúc hơn!"

"Ta a, ta có Niel cho nên hạnh phúc hơn." Ung Thánh Hựu Ôn Ôn nhu nhu nghe đầu bên kia điện thoại người yêu kích động phản ứng.

"Ca, ngươi mau trở lại đi! Ta ở nhà ngoan ngoãn chờ ngươi. Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

"Ừm ta một hồi chép xong lập tức trở lại."

"Tốt đi đi, cái kia chúng ta tiếp tục ghi chép, bái bai a Daniel." Kim Tại Hoán cưỡng ép cúp điện thoại, không phải hắn không biết hai người kia sẽ dính nhau tới khi nào.

"Tại Hoán a, cám ơn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng có sợ qua cái gì bảy năm chi ngứa, bởi vì cùng Khương Daniel mỗi một ngày đều tại tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ.


	432. Chapter 432

【 Dan Ung 】 hôm nay ta ly biệt

Không phải một cái ngược cố sự hi vọng mọi người có thể được đến chữa trị không muốn ghét bỏ

Còn có chính là đẩy một chút hôm nay ta ly biệt bài hát này

Thật êm tai bình luận bên trong sẽ thả một cái kết nối

Hi vọng mọi người sinh hoạt vui vẻ 💖

-

"Nguyện ngươi điểm đi cà nhắc liền có thể ngửi được cầu vồng mùi thơm, nguyện ngươi bụi gai đường biến hoa hồng, nguyện cuộc sống của ngươi sẽ giống nằm mơ ban ngày đồng dạng đẹp, nguyện ngươi gặp phải yêu đều có thể đắt."

-

Đợi đến máy bay hạ xuống nước Mỹ Chicago, Ung Thánh Hựu đạp lên thổ địa hô hấp đến cái thứ nhất không khí mới mẻ thời điểm, hắn mới phát giác được có một ít châm chọc.

Hắn thất tình. Bị kết giao ba năm bạn trai bổ chân.

Cùng một chỗ thời điểm bọn hắn còn hẹn xong cùng đi Chicago lữ hành, không nghĩ tới ước định không có đạt thành, chia tay về sau Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là tự mình một người đầu não nóng lên đến nơi này.

Thôi, liền xem như lữ hành giải sầu.

Đến Chicago lúc sau đã là chín giờ tối, bởi vì lần này lữ hành là vội vàng quyết định ra đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không có đặt khách sạn cũng không có đặt hành trình, rơi vào đường cùng đành phải kéo lấy rương hành lý, đánh cái tắc xi đến gần nhất một quán rượu.

Không may, tiếp tân nói cho hắn cuối cùng một gian phòng bị vừa mới một vị khách nhân lập thành, nhưng đó là cái phòng đôi, nếu như hắn nguyện ý có thể hỏi một chút vị khách nhân kia có nguyện ý hay không hợp ở.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút tiếp tân nhân viên công tác chỉ cho hắn cái kia đang đợi thang máy nam nhân, cái kia cuối cùng một gian phòng người sở hữu. Từ khía cạnh nhìn, nam nhân kia có đẹp mắt bộ mặt đường cong, khóe miệng còn mang theo như có như không cười, quần tây nâng lên eo tuyến, áo sơ mi trắng cẩn thận tỉ mỉ buộc đi vào, làm nổi bật lên hắn chân dài hẹp eo. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem giật mình hai giây.

"Tích ——" thang máy đến một tầng, nam nhân vừa định rảo bước tiến lên thang máy, lại cảm giác đằng sau có người kéo hắn lại thủ đoạn, nhìn lại, là cúi đầu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng giải thích, nếu không phải là bởi vì quá muộn, tăng thêm có thời gian chênh lệch cùng mỏi mệt phi hành, hắn mới sẽ không quyết định cùng một cái nam nhân hợp ở một gian phòng.

Cửa thang máy chậm rãi đóng lại. Nam nhân méo mó đầu, tốt tính chờ lấy lỗ mãng giữ chặt hắn người kia sau văn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt hung ác quyết tâm ngẩng đầu đối đầu nam nhân ánh mắt, lại bị người kia đẹp mắt nốt ruồi nước mắt cùng ôn nhu mắt cười hấp dẫn. Cùng như thế cái soái ca cùng ở giống như không phải chuyện gì xấu ha.

Ung Thánh Hựu thao lấy khẩu âm rất nặng tiếng Anh, lắp bắp nói: "Excuse me, can... can I share a room with you? I know it seems a little ... little ridiculous, but..."

"Sure, it 's my pleasure."

Không nghĩ tới người kia lại không do dự đáp ứng, dùng một ngụm dễ nghe anh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút thần, hắn không nghĩ tới dễ dàng như vậy liền thành công, uổng phí hắn tốt nửa ngày thời gian làm trong lòng kiến thiết.

Dáng dấp đẹp mắt thanh âm dễ nghe nam nhân tại trong lúc này lại mở miệng nói một câu, "Là người Hàn Quốc đi."

Dùng chính là tiếng Hàn, ngữ khí chắc chắn tiếng Hàn.

"A, là. Ngươi... Làm sao ngươi biết." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được quen thuộc ngôn ngữ rốt cục nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Nghe khẩu âm của ngươi nghe được, ta cũng là người Hàn Quốc. Ta gọi Khương Daniel, ngươi tên gì?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ừm, chúng ta đi lên trước đi, đến gian phòng trò chuyện tiếp." Khương Daniel như cũ ôn nhu nói lời nói.

"A tốt. Cám ơn ngươi a."

Không thể không nói, cái này khách sạn gian phòng thật rất lớn, hai cái giường một người ngủ sau khi còn có rất lớn phương có thể hoạt động.

Ung Thánh Hựu rụt rè đứng tại cửa ra vào nắm chặt hắn rương hành lý tay hãm, hắn vẫn cảm thấy Khương Daniel sảng khoái như vậy đáp ứng hắn không hợp với lẽ thường. Khương Daniel cất kỹ hành lý quay đầu lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu còn đứng tại cửa ra vào, hướng hắn khoát tay áo, "Mau vào a, đừng ngốc đứng ở nơi đó."

Ung Thánh Hựu bước nhỏ bước nhỏ đi vào phòng, đóng cửa lại, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí biểu lộ cười đáp: "Đừng sợ, ta cũng sẽ không ăn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, có chút xấu hổ nói: "Ta liền hôm nay trước ở chỗ này, bởi vì ta lần này tương đối vội vàng, cho nên chưa kịp đặt trước khách sạn cùng hành trình cái gì, ngày mai ta liền đi tìm quán trọ, sẽ không quấy rầy ngươi."

"Không sao, ngươi có thể một mực ở chỗ này, dù sao ta cũng không có đồng bạn, mà lại hiện tại là du lịch mùa thịnh vượng, nào có rượu nhiều như vậy cửa hàng chờ ngươi a." Khương Daniel một bên thu thập hành lý vừa nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có dự liệu được Khương Daniel câu trả lời này, sững sờ mấy giây, cả sửa lại một chút suy nghĩ mới nói: "Dạng này có thể hay không làm phiền ngươi a. Ách ta nói là... Cùng một cái vừa gặp mặt không đến nửa giờ người ngụ cùng chỗ, sẽ không thật kỳ quái sao?"

Khương Daniel ngừng hạ động tác trong tay, quay đầu cười nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ra lữ hành không phải liền là vì gặp được mới mẻ người và sự việc sao, ta rất tình nguyện cùng ngươi ở một gian, ai bảo ngươi dáng dấp đẹp mắt như vậy chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel mặt không đỏ tim không đập nói xong câu này để hắn mặt đỏ tim run, quay đầu chỗ khác, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm một câu: "Kia... Vậy liền ngụ cùng chỗ đi, ta còn không cần đi ra tìm phòng ở nữa nha."

Khương Daniel một mặt này mới đúng mà biểu lộ ừ một tiếng, quay người tiếp tục thu thập hành lý.

"Ta sẽ cho ngươi tiền!" Ung Thánh Hựu giống đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì giống như lớn tiếng nói đến.

Khương Daniel có chút giật mình dáng vẻ lần nữa xoay người nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Biết." Cười mặt mày giãn ra.

"A đúng, ta là 96 năm, xem ra ngươi phải cùng ta không chênh lệch nhiều a?" Khương Daniel tiếp tục hỏi đến.

"Ta 95, ngươi muốn gọi ta ca đâu."

"A, biết, Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel cố ý đem một chữ cuối cùng kéo rất dài, trong giọng nói lại mang ra một chút nũng nịu ý vị.

"Kia, ngươi trước dọn dẹp, ta đi tắm trước."

"OK~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình nên nói là may mắn hay là bất hạnh, vừa mới cùng bạn trai cũ chia tay, hiện tại lại muốn cùng một cái đại soái ca ở chung. Mọi người không phải thường nói trị liệu thất tình phương pháp tốt nhất chính là yêu đương sao, chẳng lẽ Khương Daniel là thượng thiên phái tới cứu vớt hắn tiểu thiên sứ?

Không không không, không muốn đoán mò, người ta chỉ là hảo tâm thu lưu ngươi, không muốn mình tùy ý kéo dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa xong sau khi ra ngoài, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel đã thu thập xong, chính nằm ở trên giường nhìn điện thoại di động nhai lấy kẹo mềm.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng tắm ra, hắn để điện thoại di động xuống giơ lên trong tay kẹo mềm cái túi, "Tới một cái sao? Trên máy bay cơm không thể ăn đi, có phải là đói rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng mang cảm kích cầm một cái kẹo mềm, ngồi vào trên giường của mình, phát hiện mình quả thật có chút đói. Kẹo mềm thơm ngọt khí tức tràn ngập khoang miệng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân căng cứng cảm xúc thư giãn xuống.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi ngày mai muốn đi đâu a?"

"Ừm... Không biết a, ta cũng không có làm công lược."

"Kia nếu không cùng ta cùng một chỗ thôi, vừa vặn còn làm bạn." Khương Daniel đề nghị.

"Dạng này không phải lại làm phiền ngươi sao?"

"A Thánh Hựu ca ngươi thật là. Đều nói không phiền phức, ngươi nói ngươi nếu không theo ta đi, ngươi ngày mai đến đường lớn bên trên đi dạo sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng lời nói này giống như có như vậy điểm đạo lý, vỗ trán một cái liền đáp ứng xuống.

"Ca ngươi tại sao tới Chicago a, còn tự mình một người cái gì đều không chuẩn bị đến." Khương Daniel lúc này đã có bối rối, ổ trên giường thanh âm dính sền sệt còn kiên trì phát ra hỏi.

"Một lời khó nói hết a..." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel nằm, thở dài nói.

"Kia ca có thời gian nói cho ta một chút đi, ngươi nguyện ý..." Nói xong, phía sau liền truyền đến bình ổn tiếng hít thở. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng theo ngủ thiếp đi.

-

Sáng ngày thứ hai không đến năm điểm Ung Thánh Hựu liền tỉnh, nói đúng ra là bị Khương Daniel đánh thức.

Hắn ngồi dậy thời điểm vừa hay nhìn thấy Khương Daniel rón rén chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

"Daniel? Ngươi làm gì đi a." Chưa tỉnh ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm sữa bên trong bập bẹ, nghe Khương Daniel lòng ngứa ngáy.

"Ta muốn đi nhìn mặt trời mọc, mỗi đến một cái mới thành thị ta đều muốn một lần nhìn nơi đó mặt trời mọc. Không có ý tứ đem ca đánh thức, ngươi nhanh ngủ đi."

"Đừng, ta cũng đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người xuống giường, gót chân một chút không có đứng vững, lung la lung lay liền muốn ngược lại, lại lập tức tiến đụng vào Khương Daniel lồng ngực.

"Ca thật sự là đần chết rồi." Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu loạn lông, ngữ khí cưng chiều oán giận.

Tràng diện này, giống như hai người đã quen biết nhiều năm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức thanh tỉnh lại, lung tung mặc quần áo xong cùng giày liền cùng Khương Daniel cùng đi tầng cao nhất.

Tầng cao nhất có vì khách nhân chuẩn bị ghế đu, hai người sờ soạng ngồi xuống, lẳng lặng chờ đợi lấy bình minh. Trong bóng đêm Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hồi tưởng từ đêm qua đến hiện ở sự tình, hắn còn cảm thấy hết thảy là đang nằm mơ, vì sao lại có người hảo tâm như vậy liền trợ giúp hắn đâu, mà lại mình lại còn ma xui quỷ khiến cùng người kia cùng một chỗ nhìn mặt trời mọc, làm cho hai người quan hệ rất thân mật đồng dạng, trên thực tế mới gặp mặt không đến 24 tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu đem hết thảy đổ cho Khương Daniel trên thân đặc biệt lực tương tác cùng như quen thuộc, tăng thêm hắn dáng dấp đẹp trai.

Liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ bay tán loạn thời điểm, bên người truyền đến Khương Daniel trêu ghẹo thanh âm: "Thánh Hựu ca, làm sao không có âm thanh rồi? Sẽ không ngủ đi."

"Không có không có, thanh tỉnh đâu!" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh trả.

"Ca, ngươi liền không sợ ta là người xấu sao?" Khương Daniel liếc một cái bên người Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi thăm.

"A, khả năng bởi vì dung mạo ngươi soái đi." Ung Thánh Hựu không có giấu diếm nói ra lời trong lòng, soái ca một mực được hưởng đặc quyền, cái này không sai a, "Bất quá, đã ngươi nâng lên, vậy ta cũng thuận tiện hỏi một câu, ngươi tới nơi này là làm gì a? Tự mình một người đến lữ hành?"

"Xem như thế đi, ta là cái thợ quay phim, giấc mộng của ta chính là đi khắp thế giới các ngõ ngách, chụp được mỹ lệ ảnh chụp. Chicago nơi này ta hướng tới thật lâu, mặc dù bình thường đi một mình quen, nhưng là kéo người làm bạn thật sự chính là cái mới lạ thể nghiệm. Ta thích dạng này thể nghiệm. Cho nên cùng nó nói là làm phiền ngươi ta, không bằng nói ta tại tìm cho mình niềm vui thú, ta còn phải cám ơn ca đâu."

"Ta là niềm vui thú?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe như thế nửa ngày, hay là bắt sai trọng điểm.

"Ca a... Ngươi là thật xuẩn." Khương Daniel giả vờ như bất đắc dĩ bụm mặt, ngữ khí tiếc hận cảm thán nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, cũng không có đối ngày tết đệ đệ dĩ thượng phạm hạ lời nói cảm thấy khó chịu hoặc sinh khí, ngược lại cảm thấy càng thêm dễ dàng hơn.

Chân trời nổi lên bạch, mặt trời chậm rãi thăng lên, kim sắc quang mang phổ chiếu đại địa. Một khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy kia là thần tại vì đại địa bên trên đám người làm tẩy lễ, nếu không phải tận mắt nhìn thấy, tuyệt sẽ không cảm thấy như thế thần thánh, hắn nhất thời mất ngữ.

Khương Daniel kích động lật ra dẫn tới máy ảnh, điều tốt góc độ về sau đè xuống cửa chớp ngay cả chụp mấy chục tấm ảnh chụp, sau đó cũng thành kính ôm quyền nhìn xem cái này thịnh cảnh.

Khách sạn tầng cao nhất rất cao, cơ hồ có thể quan sát toàn bộ Chicago, thành thị còn chưa tỉnh lại, chỉ có sáng sớm đám người mới có cơ hội tắm rửa cái này ánh nắng. Chờ mặt trời hoàn toàn lộ ra toàn bộ hình dạng lúc, Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu, đã thấy người kia mắt hiện nước mắt."Thánh Hựu ca?" Hắn thăm dò tính kêu một tiếng người nọ có tên chữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lau mặt, lộ ra một cái đẹp mắt tiếu dung, mới trả lời: "Không có việc gì."

"Làm sao khóc rồi?" Khương Daniel vẫn kiên trì không ngừng hỏi thăm.

"Ngươi biết không, có lúc ngươi cảm giác quá mức ấm áp hoặc là cảm động cũng sẽ rơi lệ."

Khương Daniel nửa tin nửa ngờ gật gật đầu, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại phối hợp phải lầm bầm một câu, "Hắn nguyên lai cũng đã đáp ứng ta, mang ta nhìn mặt trời mọc."

"Ai?" Khương Daniel nhăn lại lông mày.

"Ta... Bạn trai cũ. Ngươi không phải hỏi ta vì cái gì một người tới rồi sao? Bởi vì ta thất tình."

Khương Daniel nhất thời giật mình tại nơi đó, không biết nên nói cái gì. Ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu lại mở miệng: "Ta nói như vậy ngươi có phải hay không nên đuổi ta đi rồi?" Chỉ thấy trong mắt của hắn lại đựng đầy nước mắt, thế nhưng là khóe miệng còn ráng chống đỡ lấy kéo ra một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Sẽ không, ngươi... Đừng khổ sở, đừng nghĩ hắn. Hắn khẳng định không đáng ngươi dạng này." Khương Daniel giận tái mặt nhỏ giọng an ủi, hắn không biết giờ phút này nên như thế nào hình dung tâm tình của hắn, dường như đồng dạng bi thương, lại như là khác may mắn.

"Daniel, cám ơn ngươi dẫn ta tới nhìn mặt trời mọc." Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn hướng về nhìn xem kia phiến kim hoàng, miệng bên trong ôn nhu phun ra một câu nói.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta giúp ngươi chụp kiểu ảnh lưu làm kỷ niệm đi. Ngươi liền đứng ở phía trước nơi đó đưa lưng về phía ta là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời đứng quá khứ, cửa chớp đè xuống, ghi chép một tòa thành cùng một người tại nắng sớm hạ chói mắt bóng lưng, Khương Daniel nhìn xem tấm hình kia, câu lên khóe miệng.

"Thánh Hựu ca siêu cấp bên trên kính ài, nếu không ca tới làm ta lần này Chicago hành trình ảnh chụp nhân vật chính đi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc quay đầu, rõ ràng chỉ là chụp cái bóng lưng, làm sao sẽ biết hắn bên trên kính đây? Nhưng đối mặt Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi đề nghị, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không đầu không đuôi đáp ứng xuống.

-

Xem hết mặt trời mọc, hai người về đến phòng thu thập sơ một chút, liền đi ra ngoài ăn điểm tâm.

Khương Daniel mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi phòng ăn là wildberry pancakes and café, là bản xứ rất nổi danh phòng ăn sáng. Tiếng Anh không quá làm được Ung Thánh Hựu đem hết thảy toàn quyền giao cho Khương Daniel, thoải mái ngồi ở một bên chờ bữa ăn. Khương Daniel gọi hai phần hoa phu bánh cùng một phần lam văn pho mát, mười phần phù hợp Ung Thánh Hựu thích ăn đồ ngọt tiểu hài tử khẩu vị.

"Thánh Hựu ca, lam văn pho mát muốn dính mật ong, dạng này mới càng ăn ngon hơn." Khương Daniel ra vẻ thần bí cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chia sẻ mình cẩn thận phải. Ung Thánh Hựu thử một cái, quả nhiên, là ảo tưởng hương vị.

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt thỏa mãn ăn bữa sáng, Khương Daniel cũng không khỏi phải bắt đầu vui vẻ. Độc thân phiêu bạt lâu như vậy, hắn là lần đầu tiên có người đồng hành, mà vị này người đồng hành lại để cho hắn bình sinh lần thứ nhất sinh ra nghĩ bảo hộ hắn xúc động.

"Daniel a, chúng ta hôm nay đi đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt rơi vào trong ghế, nhẹ nhàng xoa mình có chút ăn quá no cái bụng, mà tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này một hệ liệt động tác cũng giống như cực một con lười biếng Tiểu Nãi Miêu.

Khương Daniel xuất ra hắn làm công lược sách nhỏ, lật xem trong chốc lát đáp: "Đi trước Adler nhà thiên văn, sau đó xế chiều đi ngàn hi công viên. Đi thôi."

Adler nhà thiên văn là nước Mỹ cổ xưa nhất nhà thiên văn một trong, nơi đó cũng có rất nhiều thần kỳ hạng mục cung cấp du khách thể nghiệm, đạp mạnh tiến nhà thiên văn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nửa miệng mở rộng, như cái hưng phấn tiểu hài tử đồng dạng nhìn chung quanh.

"Daniel, nơi này có ngắm sao địa phương sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển nửa ngày mới phát hiện mình căn bản tìm không thấy đường, mới quay đầu hướng Khương Daniel xin giúp đỡ.

"Có, ta dẫn ngươi đi."

Khương Daniel dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu đến một cái kính viễn vọng phía trước, "Tới đây xem đi." Khương Daniel vịn Ung Thánh Hựu vai, đem hắn đẩy lên kính viễn vọng phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nhô đầu ra, nhìn về phía kính viễn vọng bên trong.

"Oa! Thật sự có! Xem thật kỹ!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngạc nhiên hưng phấn đến dậm chân.

Khương Daniel tại sau lưng tăng lớn theo vai cường độ, duỗi ra một ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt, có ba viên nốt ruồi địa phương, "Xuỵt, xinh đẹp nhất tinh tinh ở chỗ này đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy gần trong gang tấc Khương Daniel mặt, vội vàng đỏ mặt đem hắn đẩy ra, một chút nhảy ra. Khương Daniel một mặt thú vị nhìn xem xấu hổ đỏ mặt Miêu Miêu, ngữ khí ngược lại là rất chân thành hỏi: "Không có có người nói qua Thánh Hựu ca ba viên nốt ruồi rất xem được không? Giống tinh tinh đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nháy mắt ảm đạm xuống, ném một câu: "Có a, hắn nói qua." Sau đó liền quay người rời đi.

Khương Daniel hận không thể quất chính mình một bàn tay, làm sao liền gây Ung Thánh Hựu thương tâm nữa nha, hắn chỉ phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau, sợ hắn lại xảy ra chuyện gì. Nhưng mà cái này việc nhỏ xen giữa cũng không có có ảnh hưởng Ung Thánh Hựu hảo tâm tình, hắn hưng phấn lôi kéo Khương Daniel tại trong quán đổi tới đổi lui, đi Khương Daniel chân đều muốn đoạn mất, lại vẫn gặp hắn tinh lực dồi dào.

Rốt cục đi dạo xong nhà thiên văn, hai người đỉnh lấy liệt nhật đi tới ngàn hi công viên, tìm một cái có bóng cây địa phương, Khương Daniel móc ra ăn cơm dã ngoại vải, vừa mới trải trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lập tức nằm đi lên.

"Ài ca." Khương Daniel chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu eo ổ, nhưng người kia lại chỉ là vặn vẹo hai hạ thân, hay là mặt dày mày dạn nằm tại dã xan bố bên trên. Khương Daniel không có cách, chỉ có thể đem mang cơm trưa bày tại cỡ lớn Miêu Miêu chung quanh, mình ngồi trên đồng cỏ, xem xét cái này một bức "Thịnh cảnh" .

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chơi chán ngồi dậy, ra hiệu Khương Daniel cũng ngồi lại đây, hai người lưng tựa lưng bắt đầu ăn cơm trưa.

"Oa Daniel đây là ngươi làm sao?"

"Không phải không phải, là ta mua, ta làm sao có thời giờ làm a, còn muốn chiếu cố vấn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhồi vào nguyên một miệng đồ ăn không cách nào nói chuyện, chỉ có thể vung nắm tay nhỏ kháng nghị, biểu thị mình căn bản không cần Khương Daniel chiếu cố vấn.

Sau khi ăn bữa trưa, hai người sóng vai nằm tại trên bãi cỏ, cỏ nhỏ đặc hữu mùi thơm ngát bao vây lấy bọn hắn, mấy sợi nắng ấm từ bóng cây ở giữa chiếu vào, đánh tại trên người của bọn hắn, gió nhẹ cũng không cam chịu yếu thế phất qua bọn hắn bên cạnh cái cổ.

Quá hài lòng. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy phảng phất giống như cách một thế hệ.

"Ngươi biết không, ta đã thật lâu chưa từng có thời khắc như vậy, có thể thư thái như vậy chỉ là ở lại thời điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không có để ý Khương Daniel tại không đang nghe, chỉ là phối hợp nói, "Cùng với hắn một chỗ thời điểm kỳ thật thật mệt mỏi, chúng ta luôn luôn cãi nhau, chiến tranh lạnh, nhưng mỗi lần đều là ta trước yếu thế. Ta có thể cảm nhận được hắn không yêu ta, nhưng ta vẫn là không dám tuỳ tiện buông hắn ra. Lúc ấy ta coi là đó là bởi vì ta yêu hắn, nhưng kỳ thật ta hiện tại mới hiểu được, ta chỉ là không bỏ xuống được mặt mũi của ta thôi. Ta không nghĩ người khác chế giễu ta đáng thương, cũng không hi vọng bọn họ đồng tình ta. Thế nhưng là ta thấp kém thỉnh cầu hắn không muốn đi, không càng là không muốn mặt sao, huống chi hắn cuối cùng vẫn là đi."

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, trong giọng nói của hắn mang theo rõ ràng rã rời, thần sắc ngược lại là mang theo thoải mái.

"Kia hiện tại thế nào? Ngươi chuẩn bị quên hắn sao?"

"Có thể nói như vậy. Ta cùng hắn ở giữa kỳ thật sớm đã không còn yêu, chỉ là ta cảm thấy chúng ta trước kia cũng là có rất nhiều điều tốt đẹp hồi ức, cho nên, có chút khó chịu thôi. Ngươi cũng không cần để ý ta nói những này, cũng cùng ngươi không có quan hệ gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy người là cái động vật rất kỳ quái, bình thường rõ ràng như thế nào đều nói không ra miệng, lại đối một cái người xa lạ đem trong lòng mình mịt mờ tình cảm toàn bộ nói ra miệng.

Khương Daniel ngồi dậy, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nghiêm túc nói: "Đã như vậy, lại sáng tạo một chút mới hồi ức không là tốt rồi sao!"

Tại ánh nắng hình chiếu hạ, Khương Daniel tiếu dung quăng vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt. Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên, từ trong bọc lật ra một cái bóng chuyền.

"Ngươi là Doraemon sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc hỏi.

Khương Daniel nghe câu nói này cười mở, "Ngươi muốn nghĩ như vậy cũng có thể."

Hai người tại trên bãi cỏ truy đuổi, chơi đùa, phảng phất trở lại nhất nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly tuổi thiếu niên.

Cái kia buổi chiều ánh nắng vừa vặn, gió nhẹ không khô, đầy mắt đầy tai đều là khuôn mặt tươi cười cùng tiếng cười. Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ có dạng này không chút kiêng kỵ vui cười đùa giỡn thời khắc, hắn cảm thấy thời gian đầy đủ trân quý, hắn cũng rất cảm tạ dẫn hắn hưởng thụ đây hết thảy người kia, kia là tốt đẹp nhất buổi chiều.

-

Hai người chơi mệt rốt cục thu thập xong đồ vật đi ra ngàn hi công viên. Ung Thánh Hựu bụng bất tranh khí kêu lên.

"Đói rồi?" Khương Daniel có chút buồn cười nhìn vẻ mặt bối rối Ung Thánh Hựu. Người kia không có ý tứ gãi đầu một cái, ừ một tiếng.

"Đi thôi, mang ngươi ăn cơm. Muốn ăn cái gì?"

Hai người tại trên đường cái đi dạo một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục tại một nhà hải sản phòng ăn trước dừng bước."Daniel chúng ta ăn cái này đi!"

"Ừm, tốt."

Tiến phòng ăn, hai người ngồi xuống. Dựa theo lệ cũ vẫn là Khương Daniel chọn món ăn. Hắn tỉ mỉ hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu ý kiến, điểm cả bàn sơn trân hải vị.

"Cái này. . . Sẽ có hay không có chút nhiều a..."

"Không sao, ta mời ngươi, xem như ngươi nguyện ý làm ta người mẫu thù lao đi." Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, ôm lấy cười nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là cực đói, món ăn lên về sau liền bắt đầu cắm đầu ăn, Khương Daniel chỉ là ngồi ở một bên mang theo một mặt ý cười nhìn xem hắn.

"Oa Daniel, cái này tôm ăn ngon! ... Cái này cũng ăn ngon..."

Khương Daniel một bên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trong mâm gắp thức ăn, một bên cưng chiều nói ra: "Ăn ngon liền ăn nhiều một điểm úc, ban đêm nhưng không có ăn khuya."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cảm giác ăn không sai biệt lắm, mới ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, người kia lại một đũa đều không nhúc nhích. Hắn nghi hoặc hỏi thăm: "Ngươi làm sao không ăn a?"

"Sợ ngươi không đủ a."

"Ta nào có như vậy có thể ăn!"

"Đùa thôi. Kỳ thật ta giáp xác loại dị ứng, những vật kia ta ăn không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc đột nhiên hoảng loạn lên, hắn có chút áy náy cúi đầu: "Vậy ngươi vừa mới làm gì không nói a... Không có ý tứ, một hồi ta lại mời ngươi ăn dừng lại đi..."

Khương Daniel khoát khoát tay, "Không cần không cần, cái này cá ta có thể ăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy đem trên mặt bàn tất cả cá đều đẩy lên Khương Daniel trước mặt, "Mau ăn mau ăn."

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel rốt cục bắt đầu ăn cá, Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý tứ mà nói, "Ngươi không cần thiết dạng này. Không thể ăn chúng ta có thể đổi một nhà, không cần đều chiều theo ta. Ngươi dạng này ta có chút... Băn khoăn."

"Ngươi thích liền tốt, ta không trọng yếu. Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể hài lòng, ngươi biết không? Ca trước ngươi nhận qua tổn thương nhiều lắm, không muốn lại áy náy, ta sẽ đau lòng." Khương Daniel thần sắc nghiêm túc, không có nửa điểm mở ý đùa giỡn. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu.

Không thể ăn giáp xác loại cũng không có quan hệ, chỉ cần ngươi vui vẻ là được rồi, dạng này tâm tình ngươi sẽ hiểu không, Thánh Hựu ca?

-

Trong ba ngày kế tiếp, Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi Grant công viên, thưởng thức ánh nắng mặt cỏ cùng mỹ lệ suối phun; cũng đi Michigan đường cái, hưởng thụ đèn hoa mới lên lúc mỹ cảnh... Bọn hắn đi thăm nơi đó nổi danh mỹ thực cửa hàng, đi thành thị mỗi cái mỹ diệu nơi hẻo lánh, tại mỗi một chỗ lưu lại ảnh chụp cùng trân quý hồi ức.

"Ca, ta dạy cho ngươi trơn bóng tấm đi!"

"Không được không được, ta vận động thật không được..." Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng khoát tay co ro cự tuyệt.

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không để ý đến, một tay ôm lấy hai con ván trượt, một tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh thủ đoạn ra cửa. Hắn tìm khách sạn phía sau một mảnh rộng lớn đất trống, đem ván trượt để dưới đất, cười xấu xa lấy cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, nhập gia tùy tục, tới đi. Trước nhìn ta làm mẫu một chút."

Khương Daniel một chân đạp trên ván trượt, một cước đạp hai lần địa, sau đó cả người đứng tại ván trượt bên trên, giang hai cánh tay thuận gió trượt. Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không nói, có khoảnh khắc như thế hắn là động tâm, dưới ánh mặt trời thanh xuân thiếu niên, thật rất mê người.

Khương Daniel trượt một vòng sau trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, soái khí nhảy xuống ván trượt."Ca, tới đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu run run rẩy rẩy một chân đạp lên ván trượt, hai cánh tay dựng tại Khương Daniel trên vai, Khương Daniel cũng đưa tay ra đỡ hắn."Không phải ca, ngươi đừng đem tất cả trọng lượng đều ép tại trên người ta a." Khương Daniel khóc kể lể.

"Không phải không phải, ta có chút sợ hãi. Ngươi đừng buông tay a!" Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương gào thét.

"Không buông không buông, ta đi lên phía trước đi a."

Tại Khương Daniel chống đỡ dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục bình ổn hướng phía trước trượt lên, cảm giác được hắn buông lỏng, Khương Daniel buông ra một cái cánh tay."Không tệ a chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca."

"Kia là!"

Lại trượt một lúc sau, Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí triệt tiêu khác một cái cánh tay.

"Đừng đừng đừng!" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được không có chèo chống về sau nháy mắt hoảng hồn, lung la lung lay đứng không vững.

Khương Daniel một cái bước xa xông đi lên, tiếp được đang muốn ngã xuống Ung Thánh Hựu, nhào cái đầy cõi lòng. Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt dùng nắm đấm đánh mấy lần Khương Daniel ngực, "Đều nói đừng buông tay!"

"Tốt tốt tốt, là ta sai." Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt người trong ngực, mới đem hắn buông ra.

Rốt cục, tại Khương lão sư điều giáo hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có thể tự mình trượt lên, Khương Daniel vui mừng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia từ ở trượt một vòng trở lại bên cạnh mình.

"Ta lợi hại đi!" Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt, giống một con đòi hỏi khen thưởng con mèo nhỏ.

"Lợi hại chết!" Khương Daniel cũng hào không keo kiệt mình khen thưởng, nhìn xem con mèo nhỏ vui vẻ cười thành một đoàn.

Hai người sóng vai đi trở về khách sạn thời điểm, Khương Daniel chậm rãi mở miệng, "Ta hi vọng Thánh Hựu ca về sau mỗi lần trơn bóng tấm thời điểm, đều có thể nhớ tới ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn ở phía trước nhảy nhảy nhót nhót, đáp: "Biết Khương lão sư! Sẽ không quên."

-

Hai người cùng một chỗ vượt qua năm ngày về sau, quan hệ thân mật giống như quen biết năm năm.

Đêm hôm đó Ung Thánh Hựu mở một bình rượu đỏ, là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ dạo phố lúc chọn."Daniel, ta buổi sáng ngày mai vé máy bay, ta muốn đi."

Khương Daniel từ trên giường ngồi dậy, cười trả lời: "Muốn ta đưa ngươi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rất kỳ quái Khương Daniel cái phản ứng này, hắn không phải hẳn là khổ sở không bỏ sau đó muốn giữ lại mình sao?

"Ngươi... Không có gì muốn nói sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được đặt câu hỏi.

"Ta nên nói cái gì đâu? Ca ngươi đừng đi, hay là ca ta thích ngươi." Khương Daniel dừng một chút, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tiếp tục nói, "Bất luận ta nói cái gì đều đối ngươi không chịu trách nhiệm đúng không. Tốt a ta thừa nhận ta thích ngươi, thích ngươi cười dáng vẻ, thích ngươi thật sự nói lời nói dáng vẻ, thích ngươi thỉnh thoảng nũng nịu bộ dáng, ngươi đều biết đúng không."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu.

"Nhưng ta cũng biết thời gian của ta không đúng. Tại ngươi vừa mới thất tình thời điểm xuất hiện ở bên người ngươi, thời gian này không đúng. Chúng ta được không người yêu, ta có thể làm chính là chữa trị ngươi."

"Nhưng Niel... Ta cũng không phải không thích ngươi, ta rất cảm kích ngươi, cũng rất thích ngươi, nhưng ta khả năng tạm thời không có cách nào tiếp nhận..." Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói trong lòng một trận chua xót, bất kể nói thế nào, hắn đều cảm thấy mình thật xin lỗi Khương Daniel.

"Ca lại đang nói cái gì lời nói ngu xuẩn đâu, ta chưa hề nói chúng ta muốn cùng một chỗ, ta biết ca cũng thích ta liền đủ."

"Niel, hay là cám ơn ngươi, cùng ngươi chung đụng những ngày này ta cảm nhận được chân chính vui vẻ, ta nghĩ ta cũng buông xuống gánh vác, có thể nghênh đón cuộc sống mới." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đối mặt Khương Daniel cười nhẹ nhàng hai mắt.

"Ta không phải cuộc sống mới của ngươi, ngươi nên trở về đi. Ta chưa bao giờ trách ngươi, ta may mắn ta cho ngươi hi vọng mới, mang ngươi đi ra vẻ lo lắng, ngươi có thể cảm tạ ta, ta đã rất thỏa mãn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm kích Khương Daniel lý giải, cũng rõ ràng Khương Daniel chỉ là hắn từ từ nhân sinh bên trong một cái khách qua đường, một cái sẽ thời gian dài tồn tại ở hắn trong vũ trụ một cái khách qua đường.

"Ca, trước khi đi ta đưa ngươi một ca khúc chứ sao." Khương Daniel cầm lấy một mực thả trong góc ghita.

"Ngươi thật là Doraemon a."

Khương Daniel cười khẽ một tiếng, bắt đầu đàn hát.

"...

Đoàn tụ từ tại khó được

Tán đi cuối cùng cũng có thời khắc

Không lúc nào không tại tiễn biệt

Bất quá lúc này khắc sâu

Như nhớ kỹ liên quan tới ta

Dù là lẻ loi tản mát

Cố sự không cầu quá nhiều

Còn có mỹ hảo ca

...

Nguyện làm bạn ngươi người vô luận biến thành ai

Đều giống như ta thực tình tương đối

Mong ước nói quá nhiều

Dài đêm không thể say giấc "

Khương Daniel trầm thấp thanh tuyến, để Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu sinh ra thật lâu không có cảm nhận được động dung. Hắn đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, cúi người, tại khóe miệng của hắn in dấu kế tiếp nhu hòa hôn.

"Cám ơn ngươi. Ta yêu ngươi. Ngủ ngon đi."

"Ngủ ngon."

-

Ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel thuê một chiếc xe đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến sân bay.

"Ca gặp lại, phải chiếu cố tốt mình úc, không muốn không vui, lúc không có chuyện gì làm cũng có thể phát Wechat cho ta."

Khương Daniel vươn ra hai tay đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười ôm đi lên.

"Biết, ta lại không là tiểu hài tử, ngươi cũng phải chiếu cố tốt chính mình. Đừng gặp lại một cái giống như ta người."

"Sẽ không, ca là duy nhất." Nói xong còn nghịch ngợm trừng mắt nhìn, "Đi nhanh đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận mỗi bước đi xông Khương Daniel lưu luyến không rời khoát tay, rốt cục tiến đợi cơ lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại đột nhiên tiếp vào mấy cái tin.

Là Khương Daniel phát cho hắn, những ngày này hắn vì hắn chiếu ảnh chụp, cuối cùng một trương là hai người sóng vai đứng chung một chỗ nhìn mặt trời mọc người, không biết lúc nào Khương Daniel đem mình p đi lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, trong lòng nổi lên một trận ấm áp. Dạng này không phải cũng rất tốt sao, Daniel.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về cuộc sống của mình về sau, bên người bằng hữu đều rất kinh ngạc hắn tinh thần sung mãn tốt trạng thái, người thất tình không nên khóc lớn đại náo sao, làm sao vui vẻ như vậy?

Chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu biết, thượng thiên thật cho hắn phái một vị khéo hiểu lòng người lại soái khí tiểu thiên sứ.

Sau đó, trên bàn làm việc của hắn nhiều một trương nhìn mặt trời mọc hai người bóng lưng ảnh chụp.

-

Không phải tất cả ly biệt đều muốn lấy nước mắt làm bạn, nếu như có thể để cho ly biệt hai người trong lòng đều tràn ngập ấm áp cùng một giỏ trân quý hồi ức, không phải cũng là rất tốt sao?

END.


	433. Chapter 433

【 Dan Ung 】 không lo tửu trang. Tự

Quyết định đăng nhiều kỳ một thiên không biết có thể hay không viết xong (cần đốc xúc ý tứ)

Đều là ta biên đừng tin

Đây chính là một thiên tự siêu cấp ngắn tiếp theo thiên mở chính văn

Năm 2018 thành Bắc

Thành Bắc sơn thủy tú lệ, rời xa ồn ào náo động, là đô thị người chỗ hướng tới thế ngoại đào nguyên.

Thành Bắc thanh thủy trên đường mới mở một nhà tửu trang, gọi không lo tửu trang. Rượu Trang lão bản họ Ung, tên Thánh Hựu.

Tại thành Bắc trong mắt người, rượu này trang cùng rượu Trang lão bản đều là cái kỳ quái không thể lại kỳ quái tồn tại. Đánh lấy tửu trang chiêu bài, nhưng kỳ thật là cái cung cấp người uống trà địa phương, trừ phi trong lòng ngươi có lo, lão bản mới sẽ vì ngươi dâng lên một bát không lo rượu. Nơi này tách trà lớn hai mao tiền một bát, mà một bát không lo rượu, lại muốn để ngươi trả giá không ít đại giới. Theo Ung lão bản mà nói, muốn không lo rượu người cần dùng tinh thần của hắn vật phẩm đến trao đổi, tỉ như tình yêu, thân tình, đồng tình tâm, lương tri... Mà Ung lão bản cũng sẽ theo khách hàng nhu cầu giải nó tâm lo.

Lời nói vô căn cứ! Thành Bắc người tất nhiên là không tin.

Thế nhưng là không tin về không tin, hiếu kì nếm thử người nhưng cũng không ít. Mà kết quả là, bọn hắn phát hiện, Ung lão bản nói tuyệt không phải nói đùa.

Những cái kia coi là không lo tửu trang là cái hoang đường trò đùa liền tùy ý đi cầm tinh thần của mình vật phẩm đi trao đổi những người kia, tại đạt thành nguyện vọng của mình về sau phát phát hiện mình chỗ trao đổi tinh thần vật phẩm xác thực biến mất lúc hoảng, hối hận. Bọn hắn chạy tới không lo tửu trang đi tìm Ung lão bản nói rõ lí lẽ, nói hắn lừa gạt, nói hắn đây là vu thuật.

Nhưng là, vô dụng.

Bọn hắn đổi lấy chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhạo, cùng một câu, "Già trẻ không gạt, đóng cửa từ chối tiếp khách."

Dần dà, mọi người chậm rãi tin tưởng không lo tửu trang truyền thuyết, cũng không có người lại dám tùy ý đi trao đổi, trừ phi thật có bất đắc dĩ ưu phiền. Nhưng là không lo tửu trang thanh danh lại tại thành Bắc càng truyền càng xa. Mọi người thích tại có chút bực bội thời điểm đi không lo tửu trang uống một chén Ung lão bản pha nhạt trà, cùng nơi đó khách nhân trò chuyện hai câu, nói nói mình gần đây phiền lòng sự tình. Mà còn có một bộ phận người lại là đi thấy Ung lão bản phương dung.

Nói đến cái này Ung lão bản nhìn qua bất quá chừng hai mươi hình dạng, quả thực có một bộ tuyệt thế tốt túi da.

« Kinh Thi » bên trong nói cổ đại nữ tử, "Tay như nhu di, da trắng nõn nà, cổ như cổ ngỗng, răng như ngà voi, trán mày ngài", dùng ở trên người hắn lại tuyệt không quá đáng. Hắn tướng mạo cũng không phải là đại chúng trong đầu chỗ cho rằng nam nhân phổ biến dương cương chi tướng, lại là một loại yếu ớt bệnh trạng, để người đồ sinh yêu thương chi ý mỹ mạo, có một loại để người nhìn liền rốt cuộc quên không được ma lực, má trái bên trên như như sao hội tụ vào một chỗ ba viên nốt ruồi, càng là vì hắn thần tư thêm vào một bút.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày càng làm cho người miên man bất định, hắn thật có một đôi rung động lòng người lưu ly mục, nhưng kia trong mắt lại luôn chứa đầy thường nhân đọc không hiểu u buồn cùng cảm xúc, đẹp bi thương, đẹp đau lòng. Mà hắn ngày bình thường lại luôn luôn nghiêm túc thận trọng, nhiều lắm là đối khách nhân đáp lại lễ tiết tính mỉm cười, cho nên mọi người tổng hí cười Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân trên dưới chỉ viết đầy "Bất cận nhân tình" bốn chữ, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là tầm nhìn khai phát minh, nói chính hắn bất quá một giới người làm ăn, gần ân tình há không Thiên Thiên làm thâm hụt tiền mua bán.

Trở ngại Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp quá duyên dáng, dẫn đến thành Bắc không ít người nhà cô nương đối với hắn hâm mộ không thôi, tới cửa thổ lộ lấy lòng người ta nối liền không dứt. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần chỉ là lễ phép cự tuyệt, lại cung kính mời người ta uống chén trà, biểu thị mình tạm thời chưa có nói chuyện yêu đương, lấy vợ sinh con mục đích. Thời gian lâu dài, các cô nương dù vẫn nghĩ tới hắn, nhưng cũng không dám lại đến nhà bái phỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới có thể được nhàn.

Hắn bình thường không khách lúc thích xem sách. Không lo tửu trang trên dưới hết thảy ba tầng, một tầng là nơi tiếp khách, tầng hai là phòng ngủ, thư phòng cùng mấy gian đơn sơ khách phòng, ba tầng là cái lầu các. Một tầng có cái hậu viện, trong hậu viện có cái phòng bếp, Ung Thánh Hựu có hào hứng thời điểm sẽ xảy ra lửa làm cơm, hắn không dám nói tài nấu nướng của mình đến cỡ nào tốt, chỉ là mình đồ cái việc vui thôi. Hắn còn tại hắn trong hậu viện đủ loại hoa quế cây, mỗi khi hoa quế nở thời điểm, toàn bộ không lo tửu trang đều sa vào tại hoa quế điềm hương bên trong. Hắn thích hoa quế mùi thơm, bởi vì mùi vị kia sẽ luôn để cho hắn an tâm, để hắn nhớ lại trước đây mặt trăng, trước đây người.

Không lo tửu trang từ tám giờ sáng mở đến sáu giờ tối, chủ nhật đóng cửa từ chối tiếp khách. Thời gian còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu liền ổ trong thư phòng đọc sách viết chữ. Nếu là nghĩ hoạt động một chút đi đứng, hắn cũng sẽ ra đường đi dạo, cùng phiên chợ bên trên đám người tâm sự, vì tửu trang mua thêm một chút mới bó hoa, nhìn xem cá, xem chút chim, mua một chút mình muốn ăn nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Một người như vậy thời gian chính hắn cũng coi như trôi qua thoải mái.

Có đôi khi, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ngồi tại một tầng phía sau quầy, tửu trang đại môn thẳng mở, xuất thần nhìn qua vắng vẻ thanh thủy đường phố, giống như là đang suy nghĩ gì, lại hình như là đang chờ người nào. Thường đến không lo tửu trang khách người biết Ung Thánh Hựu có một khối mười phần bảo bối Thanh Long ngọc bội, trên thân rồng khắc lấy một cái thiếp vàng "Khương" chữ, dường như dân quốc thời kỳ đồ chơi. Có đôi khi mọi người hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nói là ngọc bội kia bất quá cái lão vật mà thôi, không có manh mối gì, nhưng trên phố lại truyền ngôn nói kia nhất định là Ung Thánh Hựu người yêu vật, nếu không hắn sao sẽ đối mặt nhiều như vậy mỹ lệ thành Bắc cô nương mà không động tâm đâu.

Cái này lời truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai, hắn cũng không có phản bác, chỉ là nhàn nhạt một câu "Không khỏi, theo hắn đi thôi."

Cổng chuông gió vang lên, không lo tửu trang lại nên mở cửa đón khách.

tbc.  
【 Dan Ung 】 không lo tửu trang. 2

Hay là để lên đến

Dưa dưa khiến cho ta hạnh phúc ta hiện tại còn đắm chìm tại tối hôm qua trong dư vận

Năm 1918 thành Bắc

Dân quốc năm đầu. Cục diện chính trị rung chuyển.

Mà thành Bắc lại như như thế ngoại đào nguyên không nhận nó ảnh hưởng.

Lúc ấy trong phố xá có hai nơi nóng nảy nhất tiêu khiển chỗ ăn chơi. Một là thành Bắc chi nam Lâm gia hí viên, Lâm lão bản tuệ nhãn biết châu, có phương pháp giáo dục, mấy năm qua bưng ra không ít tên diễn viên. Mọi người yêu đi rạp hát bên trong treo lên một bình ít rượu, nghe tới một màn trò hay. Càng có một ít kẻ có tiền, nguyện ý hoa giao trọng kim, đổi lấy một đêm đêm xuân. Lâm lão bản cũng là thấy tiền sáng mắt người làm ăn, bực này tử sự tình hắn cũng hàm hồ liền đi qua. Mà con hát bản thân không có lời nói có trọng lượng, cũng chỉ có thể thụ lấy.

Hai là thành Bắc chi bắc không lo quán trà. Mọi người thích đến đó uống trà nói chuyện phiếm, nơi này là trong thành bát quái tụ tập chỗ, cũng là có thể lẫn nhau bài ưu giải nạn chỗ. Quán trà lão bản họ Ung, tên Thánh Hựu, người ở bên ngoài nhóm tôn xưng hắn một tiếng "Ung lão bản" . Nơi này tách trà lớn hai mao tiền một bát, nhưng khách nhân luôn muốn cho thêm điểm ngân lượng, bởi vì bọn hắn tới đây uống không chỉ là bát trà, mà là bát giao tình cùng hài lòng thời gian. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng xưa nay không thu số tiền này, hắn luôn luôn yên cười về một câu "Già trẻ không gạt, thành tín mua bán", cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu người tốt duyên và người tốt phẩm tại thành Bắc càng thêm nghe tiếng, nếu là ai nói cùng không lo quán trà Ung lão bản giao tình quá sâu, liền lộ ra ai hơn người một bậc.

Mà càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tiếng chính là hắn kia khuynh thành tốt lắm mạo. Thân trượng bảy thước có thừa, làn da trắng nõn như tuyết, tóc đen mềm mại như gấm, um tùm tố thủ, đốt ngón tay rõ ràng, cười duyên dáng, đôi mắt đẹp trông mong này, một đôi lưu ly mục, thoáng cái, cố phán sinh tư. Hắn đẹp lại không mị, để người xem xét chỉ cảm thấy cho là cái thế ngoại trích tiên, lại hoặc giống như phía trước cửa sổ một vòng ánh trăng sáng, thanh tịnh động lòng người.

Dạng này một bộ tốt túi da gây được bao nhiêu đại gia khuê tú thèm nhỏ dãi, mà Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng xưa nay không đem các nàng để vào mắt. Hắn tốt đọc sách sử điển tịch, yêu hảo thư pháp trà đạo, dù là người làm ăn chi biểu, thực chất bên trong lại tất cả đều là thư sinh khí phách, cho nên nói như vậy hắn là rất không thích những cái kia khuê phòng cạn ra, kiều sinh quán dưỡng nhà giàu nữ tử, ngược lại càng khát vọng có thể có được một vị sáng suốt uyên bác có thể cao đàm luận rộng chí hữu.

"Ung lão bản, một bát tách trà lớn!"

"Đến lặc, ngài đừng có gấp."

"Ung lão bản đều nhanh hai mươi bốn đi, còn không có lấy vợ sinh con dự định đâu?"

"Ngô tiên sinh nói đùa, ta Ung người nào đó không có kia diễm phúc a. Này, lại nói, ta hiện tại cũng không có ý định tìm người qua, mình rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu thiên về một bên lấy trà, một bên giả cười từ chối. Lại một cái nghĩ chào hàng nhà mình cô nương, thật chán.

Quán trà đóng cửa về sau đã gần hoàng hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên đến hào hứng, nghĩ đến đi Lâm gia hí viên nghe cái khúc, nhìn cái hí. Nghe hôm nay đến khách nhân nói đêm nay Lâm gia hí viên muốn hát một đài « Tây Sương Ký », nâng một người mới. Ung Thánh Hựu mang lòng hiếu kỳ, treo bước chân hướng Lâm gia hí viên đi.

Đến hí viên cổng, Lâm lão bản thấy là Ung Thánh Hựu, vội vàng đem hắn mời đến thượng đẳng nhất nhã tịch nhập tọa. Ngồi tại nhã trên ghế còn có một người, là thành Bắc bên trong có tiền nhất Cao gia con trai độc nhất, bay cao. Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, nghe nói vị này Cao thiếu gia có đồng tính chi đam mê, hắn tới đây khẳng định không phải vì đơn thuần xem kịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, cùng mình không có quan hệ sự tình hắn cũng không muốn lẫn vào, bắt đầu chuyên tâm xem kịch. Đóng vai Thôi Oanh Oanh chính là gió diên, Lâm gia hí viên gần đây nổi danh nhất diễn viên, mà đóng vai trương quân thụy hẳn là Lâm lão bản muốn bưng lấy người mới, tên là giang ức.

Không thể không nói, Lâm lão bản ánh mắt xác thực độc ác, giang ức tuy là lần đầu lên đài, lại không chút nào luống cuống, bất luận là tư thái, giọng hát hay là đầu nhập tình cảm, đều gọi người xưng tuyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhập mê.

"Giang ức, không sai." Một cái lỗ mãng thanh âm tại Ung Thánh Hựu vang lên bên tai, hắn quay đầu, nhìn thấy một bên bay cao nhếch miệng lên một cái dầu mỡ cười, không khỏi trên thân một trận ác hàn. Hắn nhìn một chút trên đài ra sức hát giang ức, trong lòng nổi lên một trận chua xót. Nhưng mình chỉ là cái quán trà lão bản mà thôi, lại có thể làm được gì đây. Ung Thánh Hựu thở phào, cố gắng muốn đem tinh thần của mình tập trung tại không có hát xong hí bên trong, nhưng hắn lại đầy trong đầu nghĩ đều là đáng thương con hát đem cần trải qua cái gì.

Rốt cục nhịn đến hí khúc cuối cùng, gió diên cùng giang ức lui đài, Lâm lão bản cũng đem khách nhân mời ra hí viên, bay cao lại bước nhanh cũng đi hậu trường. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy, đứng tại hí viên cổng dừng một chút bước chân, vậy mà cũng ma xui quỷ khiến đi cùng hậu trường.

"Giang ức, ngươi biểu hiện hôm nay thật rất không tệ." Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có bước vào hậu trường, liền nghe được bay cao bóng mỡ thanh âm.

"Tạ ơn ngài tán dương, tiểu sinh không chịu nổi." Giang ức thanh âm khắc chế bên trong cũng lộ ra không kiên nhẫn.

Bay cao lại hoàn toàn xem nhẹ giang ức ngữ khí, vẫn như cũ cười bỉ ổi: "Ta rất thích ngươi."

"Không có ý tứ, Cao thiếu gia, tiểu sinh không rõ."

Bay cao chẳng biết xấu hổ trèo lên giang ức thủ đoạn, hí cười nói: "Năm trăm đại dương, cùng ta một đêm?"

"Cao thiếu gia, tiểu sinh bán nghệ không bán thân."

Bay cao lại đưa tay ôm bên trên giang ức eo, làm cho hắn thẳng lui về sau, "Ngại không đủ tiền? Ta có thể lại thêm."

Giang ức trong mắt mang theo rõ ràng tức giận, dùng một cái tay khác đẩy ra bay cao, bay cao lập tức không có đứng vững, lui về phía sau mấy bước, đụng tại phía sau trên cây cột. Lâm lão bản nghe tiếng chạy đến, nhìn thấy tại cửa ra vào nắm chặt nắm đấm cứng ngắc đứng Ung Thánh Hựu, nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu một chút, tiếp lấy tranh thủ thời gian đến bên trong đỡ lấy bay cao.

"Ôi cái này làm sao vậy, Cao thiếu gia ngài đừng để ý, đứa nhỏ này là người mới, quy củ cái gì cũng đều không hiểu. Ta một hồi nhất định hảo hảo phạt hắn." Lâm lão bản ôn tồn khuyên, sợ bay cao tức giận nện chiêu bài của hắn.

Không nghĩ tới bay cao lại không thèm để ý khoát tay áo, chỉ chỉ giang ức nói: "Lâm lão bản, năm trăm đại dương, để hắn theo ta đi, chúng ta liền cái gì đều không truy cứu."

Tại Lâm lão bản vội vã gật đầu đáp ứng trước đó, tại cửa ra vào một mực buồn bực không lên tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục mở miệng: "Ta ra một ngàn, ta dẫn hắn đi."

Lâm lão bản cùng bay cao đều không thể tin quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ngay cả giang ức đều ngẩng đầu một mặt chấn kinh.

"Ung lão bản, ngài đây là?" Lâm lão bản nhìn thoáng qua bay cao cũng không dễ nhìn ánh mắt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào giang ức, ngữ khí kiên định: "Ta muốn hắn."

"Ung lão bản, ngươi đây là tại giành với ta người sao?" Bay cao nhíu nhíu mày, tràn ngập uy hiếp ý vị hỏi.

"Không sai."

Bay cao hướng Lâm lão bản đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, Lâm lão bản lập tức hội ý hỏi: "Ung lão bản, ngài đây cũng không phải là muốn mua một đêm, ngài đây là muốn từ ta cái này mua một người a. Ngài cũng biết, bồi dưỡng được một cái sừng mà khó khăn biết bao, mà lại hôm nay biểu diễn vừa xong, lại có bao nhiêu người đỏ mắt hắn, ngài hẳn là rõ ràng đi."

"Hai ngàn. Đủ rồi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt ngoan lệ, quét Lâm lão bản rùng mình một cái.

"Đủ... Đủ..."

"Cho ta ba ngày thời gian, ba ngày sau, ta cam đoan đem tiền đưa tới." Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí không dung kháng cự, lại thêm hắn trong thành danh vọng, Lâm lão bản liền vội vàng gật đầu đồng ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên kéo giang ức thủ đoạn, liền mang theo hắn rời đi Lâm gia hí viên. Trên đường đi giang ức mặc không lên tiếng, chỉ là mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo hắn đi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đau lòng, há to miệng lại không biết nói cái gì, đành phải tăng tốc bước chân, đem người mang về mình quán trà.

Quán trà lầu hai là Ung Thánh Hựu thư phòng, phòng ngủ cùng mấy gian khách phòng. Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên đem người tới phòng ngủ của mình, để hắn trên giường thoải mái ngồi xuống, thế nhưng là giang ức lại chỉ là đứng trong phòng ngủ, cúi đầu, gắt gao cắn mình miệng môi dưới.

"Đừng sợ, ta sẽ không tổn thương ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đưa tay chụp một chụp bờ vai của hắn, lại sợ hắn bị kinh sợ hay là thu tay về.

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không phải giống như bọn họ sao?" Giang ức ngẩng đầu, mặt lạnh lấy hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trong mắt của hắn tràn ngập tuyệt vọng cùng im lặng, trong lòng đã đem Lâm lão bản cùng bay cao mắng trăm lượt, mở miệng lại là ôn nhu an ủi: "Không phải. Ta chỉ thì không muốn thấy ngươi bị tao đạp. Cái loại người này..." Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi tức giận khẽ hừ một tiếng.

"Ngươi không có lý do làm như thế." Giang ức trong giọng nói như cũ tràn ngập cảm giác không tín nhiệm.

"Trên thế giới này cũng là có ta thiện lương như vậy người tồn ở." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, nghĩ đến mình thật là điên. Ba ngày, hắn đi đâu tìm hai ngàn đại dương, "Tốt a, coi như ta xen vào việc của người khác. Ngươi yêu đi đi đâu cái kia đi. Dù sao hiện tại ngươi tự do."

"Vậy ngươi làm sao? Ngươi thật sẽ cho hắn hai ngàn đại dương sao?"

"Ta có thể làm sao, đi kiếm tiền chứ sao. Ta thật là... Nghĩ như thế nào."

"Thật xin lỗi." Giang ức rất trịnh trọng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên cảm thấy tốt cười lên. Người kia sinh nhìn rất đẹp, nếu là cười lên sẽ tốt hơn xem đi.

"Ta sẽ giúp ngươi trả tiền lại." Giang ức lại mười phần chân thành tha thiết nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Trả tiền việc này ngày mai rồi nói sau. Hôm nay nghỉ ngơi trước đi." Về sau hắn lại nghĩ tới cái gì, "Đúng, ngươi tên là gì?"

"Giang ức."

"Không không." Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay chỉ, "Ta chỉ là, tên thật của ngươi."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước tại phòng ngủ của mình nghỉ ngơi, mình đi thu thập khách phòng. Lúc trở về, phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã tại trên giường của mình ngủ. Hắn ngủ mặt mười phần an bình, ánh trăng từ cửa sổ chiếu vào, sấn hắn càng thêm trắng nõn. Người này thật sinh nhìn rất đẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng lại lên ý nghĩ này.

Hắn vốn không muốn quấy rầy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mộng đẹp, có thể thấy được kia trên thân người còn mặc đồ hóa trang, trang dung cũng không có hoàn toàn gỡ sạch sẽ, hay là cẩn thận đem người kia lay tỉnh.

"Đi tẩy tẩy đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai mắt mê ly, nhưng vẫn là mê mẩn trừng trừng, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu lung la lung lay đi đến phòng tắm. Ung Thánh Hựu vì hắn tiếp hảo nước nóng, quay đầu đã thấy người kia đứng nhắm mắt lại, sắp ngủ dáng vẻ, nhẹ cười lên.

"Đừng ngủ. Lại ném."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức bừng tỉnh, không có ý tứ dụi dụi con mắt, thò đầu ra nhìn đánh giá đến phòng tắm. Ung Thánh Hựu ném cho hắn một cọng lông khăn, "Mình trước tẩy tẩy đi, ta cho ngươi tìm quần áo."

Ung Thánh Hựu tìm xong quần áo trở lại phòng tắm thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thoải mái đi vào tắm trong thùng gỗ to, ngửa đầu đóng lại mắt, một mặt hưởng thụ bộ dáng. Hắn đem quần áo phóng tới cạnh thùng gỗ bên cạnh trên ghế, lại phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện trần trụi da thịt trắng nõn bên trên có không rõ vết đỏ, dường như quất roi qua vết tích.

"Kia là thế nào làm." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm nhỏ không thể thấy hơi run rẩy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt ra, nhìn một chút mình, lại nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, bất đắc dĩ cười một tiếng, "Bị đánh."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình hốc mắt nóng lên, miệng mở rộng do do dự dự lại chỉ phát ra vài tiếng cùng loại nghẹn ngào thanh âm.

"Quen thuộc." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại thêm một câu.

"Sao có thể, đối ngươi như vậy..."

"Trong nhà của ta không có tiền, rất nhỏ liền đem ta mua được hí viên. Lâm lão bản cho rằng, là hắn cho ta lần thứ hai cơ hội sinh tồn, đương nhiên làm sao đối đãi ta là tự do của hắn."

"Vì cái gì không phản kháng, vì cái gì không trốn đi?"

"Đây chính là nhân tính mềm yếu đi. Ung lão bản, ngươi không cần vì thế cảm thấy thống khổ."

"Đừng gọi như vậy, xa lạ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu kia "Ung lão bản" không khỏi nhíu nhíu mày.

"Ngươi ta ở giữa, vốn cũng không thân mật." Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút tuyệt tình nói nói, " ta biết là ngươi đã cứu ta, nhưng cho ta một chút thời gian được không."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhu hòa nói một tiếng tốt, ra phòng tắm trở lại phòng ngủ. Hắn nhìn thấy có đồ vật gì trên giường của hắn, trong trẻo ánh trăng chiếu vào nó, phản ra thúy sắc ánh sáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần nhìn, là một khối Thanh Long ngọc bội, trên thân rồng khắc lấy một cái thiếp vàng "Khương" chữ, chắc là vừa mới Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ thời điểm không cẩn thận rơi xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tắm rửa xong, ngoan ngoãn đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng suy nghĩ nói một tiếng ngủ ngon. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy cầm lấy Thanh Long ngọc bội nghĩ đưa cho hắn, lại nhịn không được bật cười. Người kia bả vai rất rộng rãi, Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo mặc trên người hắn mười phần không vừa vặn, thật chặt kéo căng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút lúng túng đứng ở nơi đó, một mặt ta cũng không có cách nào biểu lộ. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, ngày mai phải đi phiên chợ bên trên cho hắn mua mấy bộ y phục.

Hắn đem Thanh Long ngọc bội đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hỏi: "Cái này là của ngươi chứ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngạc nhiên tiếp nhận ngọc bội, luôn miệng nói tạ, "Tạ ơn Ung lão bản, ta vừa mới còn đang tìm, tưởng rằng ném."

"Rất trân quý sao?"

"Ừm, là phụ thân ta cho ta, nhà chúng ta bảo vật gia truyền. Mặc dù... Hắn đem ta mua được hí viên, nhưng cái ngọc bội này tối thiểu để ta cảm thấy, ta không phải không nơi nương tựa không bình."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, nửa đẩy nửa đẩy đem đã vây được hai mắt mê ly Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa về khách phòng. Ôn nhu nói một tiếng ngủ ngon.

Ngủ ngon, nguyện trong mộng của ngươi lại không cô độc cùng thống khổ.

tbc.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Không biết có thể hay không ngọt...

Viết không tốt đừng đánh ta...

【 Dan Ung 】 không lo tửu trang. 3

Tiền văn đâm trang chủ đi ~

Năm 1918 thành Bắc

Đêm dài chợt nghe kinh lôi lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, giương mắt nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính ôm chăn mền thẳng tắp đứng tại cửa ra vào, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh, hắn mới từng bước một cọ đến bên giường.

"Ta muốn cùng ngươi ngủ."

Yêu cầu chính là như thế đường đột lại vô lý, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút thần, nghĩ thầm mình cũng không có làm cái gì trêu chọc Khương Nghĩa Kiện sự tình, cái này đột nhiên là muốn làm gì. Chờ nghe được tiếp theo trận tiếng sấm cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện run rẩy thân thể lúc hắn mới hiểu được. Hắn hướng giường phía bên phải dời đi, chụp chụp bên người đất trống, ra hiệu Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nằm lên tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không do dự liền vượt lên giường, tự giác đem chăn mền đóng trên người mình, có chút túm đi lên một điểm che kín mình hạ nửa gương mặt, đơn độc lộ ra một đôi hiện ra thủy quang mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cảm thấy đáng yêu cực kỳ, vươn tay vuốt hai lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên trán mềm mại toái phát, ngón tay chạm đến thời điểm kia người thân thể rất nhỏ cuộn tròn rụt lại, là tại kháng cự.

Ý thức được động tác của mình có một ít không ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ nở nụ cười, lễ phép cõng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm xuống. Liền tại hắn sắp ngủ thời điểm, phía sau truyền đến chăn mền vuốt ve phát ra nhỏ vụn tiếng vang, tiếp lấy hắn nghe được kia người nhỏ giọng lầm bầm: "Cám ơn ngươi a, Ung lão... Thánh Hựu ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe yên lòng, cười so ánh trăng còn ôn nhu. Hắn lật người đối mặt với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, kia người đã nhắm mắt, lông mi run nhè nhẹ, ánh trăng đánh tại hắn trắng noãn trên da, vì hắn bằng thêm một phen tiên khí.

Tiếng sấm không thích hợp vang lên, còn mang theo một đầu thiểm điện. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả kinh lung tung bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vạt áo, một đầu đâm vào trong ngực của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình một giây, không biết nên làm phản ứng gì, nhìn thấy trong ngực khẽ run người, hay là chậm rãi nắm tay dựng đến trên lưng của hắn, nhẹ nhàng vuốt.

"Đừng sợ, có ta đây." Hắn ôn nhu an ủi.

Người trong ngực không biết lúc nào đình chỉ run rẩy, bình ổn hít thở, an tĩnh ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu lại nửa trợn tròn mắt, một đêm không ngủ. Hắn ôm sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện, suy nghĩ bay tán loạn. Hắn nghĩ thân thế của hắn, muốn làm sao đi còn hai ngàn đại dương, nghĩ cuộc sống sau này. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại chân trời nổi lên ngân bạch sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có đánh thức còn quen ngủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, rón rén đứng dậy đến lầu một. Hắn hướng cổng thả cái "Hôm nay không tiếp tục kinh doanh" bảng hiệu, khóa dâng trà quán đại môn. Trong lòng nghĩ ngợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Lâm gia hí viên xác định vững chắc chưa ăn qua mấy trận tốt cơm, liền dạo bước đến hậu viện phòng bếp nhìn xem có cái gì tốt ăn uống. Trên dưới lật nửa ngày, chỉ khó khăn lắm lật ra hôm qua Ngô tiên sinh cố gắng nhét cho hắn bánh quế, vốn định hôm nay còn cho người ta, xem ra hiện tại hay là giữ lại cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem bánh quế bưng đến một tầng quán trà, chỉnh lý ra một trương sạch sẽ cái bàn bắt đầu pha trà sớm. Nước nóng thẩm thấu lá trà, vừa mới ra cháo bột, sau lưng liền vang lên đăng đăng đăng bàn chân đụng đất thanh âm. Ung Thánh Hựu không có quay đầu, mặt mày cong cong, cưng chiều mà cười cười: "Chậm một chút, đừng làm ngã."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lẽ là ngủ cái an giấc, sắc mặt đều hồng nhuận không ít, cả người nhìn xem cực kì tinh thần. Hắn trừng mắt tròn căng con mắt ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện, nhìn xem hắn đem cháo bột phân đến hai cái hình tròn màu trắng sứ trong chén, đưa tay liền nghĩ qua đi bắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đánh rụng cái tay kia.

"Bỏng."

Hắn giương mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại lập tức cười nở hoa, người kia không nghe lời tóc trải qua một đêm yên giấc biến thành một đoàn ổ gà, mỗi một cây đều cố gắng hướng phía phương hướng khác nhau vểnh lên. Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, thăm dò qua thân thể thay hắn thuận vuốt lông. Người đối diện có chút đỏ mặt, dường như đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì đột nhiên mở miệng: "Thật xin lỗi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu một chút.

"Ta nói là... Đêm qua thật xin lỗi... Hiểu lầm hảo ý của ngươi thật xin lỗi, nửa đêm đánh thức ngươi còn muốn ngủ tại một cái giường thật xin lỗi... Ta có phải là quá quấy rầy ngươi, ta có phải là hẳn là rời khỏi a..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói liền thất lạc cúi đầu, giống một cái làm sai chuyện chờ đợi phê bình hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem chén trà đẩy lên trước mặt hắn, không có trả lời hắn, chỉ nói là: "Uống nhanh đi, trà lạnh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, nhìn thấy đối phương thoải mái đối với hắn cười, mới cầm lấy chén trà đem nước trà uống một hơi cạn sạch, về sau lại không nói một lời nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

"Nhìn cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay nâng nghiêm mặt cũng nhìn hắn.

"Nhìn ngươi đẹp mắt."

Lời vừa nói ra ngược lại để Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt, hắn làm bộ ho khan hai tiếng che giấu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mình lại nói sai, quay người muốn đi gấp, lại một thanh bị hoảng vội vàng đứng dậy Ung Thánh Hựu giữ chặt.

"Ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn môi không có trả lời.

"Cũng là không cho phép đến liền ở lại đây. Ta thế nhưng là hoa hai ngàn đại dương đem ngươi chuộc ra." Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày dùng giọng ra lệnh đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, trêu đến người kia liên tục gật đầu, "Không nên cảm thấy thật xin lỗi, lại không phải ngươi bức ta, ta đều là tự nguyện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nước mắt đầm đìa quay người ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi thật quá tốt, ta sẽ không để cho một mình ngươi trả tiền lại, ta sẽ giúp ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau lưng, ra hiệu hắn không nên đem toàn bộ trọng lượng đều ép trên người mình. Người kia buông ra về sau còn nói, "Đúng rồi! Ta không phải sợ sét đánh!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cưng chiều, ứng hòa lấy gật đầu, "Ta biết."

"Ta thật không sợ!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn giơ quả đấm tranh luận, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh đè vào trên ghế.

"Biết ngươi không sợ, mau ăn sớm cơm đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem trân quý bánh quế lấy ra, "Không có ý tứ, chỉ có cái này."

Hoa quế mùi thơm ngát bay vào trước kia mỗi bữa đều chỉ có thể ăn màn thầu dưa muối người xoang mũi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy một khối bánh quế tinh tế phẩm vị. Ung Thánh Hựu vui mừng nhìn thấy người kia mừng rỡ khuôn mặt cùng nụ cười thỏa mãn, liên thanh dặn dò hắn ăn từ từ, đừng nghẹn.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm mê ở bánh quế thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến phía sau quầy xuất ra bàn tính cùng sổ sách, số lại số, tính lại tính, mình có thể tham ô tiền nhiều nhất chỉ có một ngàn đại dương, hắn muốn làm sao tại ba ngày thời gian bên trong góp đủ mặt khác một ngàn đại dương. Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn một chút bánh quế ăn miệng đầy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tâm lại mềm nhũn ra. Thật tốt, người kia cũng không có bởi vì tuổi thơ bóng tối cùng hí viên thống khổ kinh lịch mà tinh thần sa sút sa đọa, hắn vẫn là như vậy vui vẻ, lạc quan như vậy, một cái tốt cảm giác, một cái ăn ngon bánh ngọt cũng đủ để cho hắn thỏa mãn. Ung Thánh Hựu nắm nắm nắm đấm, hắn không thể từ bỏ hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, cũng ngẩng đầu đối đầu ánh mắt, cười một mặt thiên chân vô tà. Hắn cuống quít ực một hớp trà, đem miệng bên trong bánh quế nuốt xuống, vui vẻ chạy vội tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả vội vươn tay đem sổ sách chế trụ.

"Làm gì đâu ca?" Có thể là bánh quế tù binh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng xưng hô đều thân mật, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không có thời gian vì chuyện này vui vẻ, hắn lặng lẽ đem sổ sách giấu chắp sau lưng, hùa theo nói không có việc gì.

Nhưng là cái tiểu động tác này lại hoàn toàn bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ở trong mắt, hắn một cái tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu câu trong ngực để hắn không có cách nào phát lực, một cái tay khác tìm được sau lưng đi đoạt sổ sách. Mặc dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện niên kỷ so Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ, nhưng là vô luận hình thể hay là khí lực Ung Thánh Hựu đều không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối thủ, sổ sách dễ như trở bàn tay đến đối diện cái kia dương dương đắc ý người trong tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ỷ vào mình so Ung Thánh Hựu cao, duỗi dài cánh tay đem sổ sách nâng quá đỉnh đầu lật xem, nhìn một chút khóa gấp lông mày.

"Thánh Hựu ca..."

"Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp!" Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nghiêm nghị đánh gãy Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ta trở về đi... Ngươi không cần quản ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi hạ đầu, trong giọng nói tràn đầy cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tức giận ngay ngắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu, nhìn xem người kia uể oải thần sắc, kiên định nói: "Ngươi muốn đi đâu? Ta không phải vừa nói qua ngươi liền ở lại đây kia đều không cho phép đi sao? Ngươi đến cùng nghe không nghe lời của ta?"

"Thế nhưng là..."

"Không có cái gì có thể là, ta nói ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp ta liền sẽ nghĩ biện pháp, ngươi cho ta ở lại đây là được." Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ cảm giác phải ngữ khí của mình quá nghiêm túc, vừa mềm hạ thanh âm đến, chụp chụp Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau lưng, "Ngoan, đừng lo lắng. Ngươi cũng không muốn trở về đúng hay không."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ gật đầu, một giọt nước mắt vạch qua hai má của hắn.

"Ta căn bản không đáng, ta chính là cái con hát thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Không, ngươi đáng giá. Nghe lời, tin tưởng ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lau lệ trên mặt, đột nhiên hưng phấn mở miệng, "Ta nghĩ đến! Chúng ta đem cái này bán đi."

Hắn chỉ là bên hông Thanh Long ngọc bội.

"Không thể, đây không phải ngươi vật rất quan trọng sao!" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này phủ định ý nghĩ này.

"Không sao, chúng ta có thể điển cầm cố, chờ có tiền thời điểm tại khi trở về." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí không dung tranh luận, "Ta không thể để cho ngươi đi một mình trả tiền, dù sao chuyện này là nguyên nhân bắt nguồn từ ta. Van cầu ngươi, cũng cho ta làm những gì đi."

"Ngươi xác định à... Ngươi nhẫn tâm sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không do dự, gật đầu cười, "Ừm, so với cái này, ta càng không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi bởi vì ta mà phiền lòng, ta sẽ tự trách. Ta rất xác định, Thánh Hựu ca, cứ làm như thế đi."

Không có cách nào cự tuyệt Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu cầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải dẫn hắn đi thành Bắc nổi danh nhất hãng cầm đồ. Hiệu cầm đồ lão bản họ Hoàng, gọi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, tuổi tác cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tương tự, tới làm trải làm việc bất quá là bởi vì cha mẹ qua đời sớm, thừa kế nghiệp cha thôi. Đương nhiên những này cũng đều là Hoàng lão bản một người lí do thoái thác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem trân quý Thanh Long ngọc bội bỏ vào hiệu cầm đồ trên quầy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mở ra quạt xếp một bên nhàn nhã quạt gió, một bên đánh giá đến khối ngọc bội kia.

"Hoàng lão bản, khối ngọc bội này có thể làm bao nhiêu tiền?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem ánh mắt cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem ánh mắt từ Thanh Long trên ngọc bội dời, liếc mắt nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đứng tại phía sau hắn đồng dạng chờ mong Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Hắn đem ngọc bội giơ lên, nhắm ngay từ cổng kẽ hở bắn vào một chùm ánh nắng, tia sáng đem ngọc bội đánh trong suốt thanh tịnh.

"Chất lượng không tệ, là cái lão vật không sai, tẩm bổ cũng rất tốt." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem ngọc bội nặng lại thả lại trên mặt bàn, "Thế nhưng là ta cũng không phải đồ cổ chuyên gia, những vật này ta cũng chỉ biết cái da lông. Nói như vậy, các ngươi cần bao nhiêu tiền?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngồi tại một thanh lão gia trên ghế, đem nguyên bản thả tại trên quầy một bộ hình tròn con mắt màu đen đỡ tại trên sống mũi, xuyên thấu qua khung kính phía trên nhìn xem có chút luống cuống hai người, lại tiếp tục mở miệng, "Ta biết chuyện của ngươi, Ung lão bản." Hắn nhíu mày, hướng về phía co lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra hiệu một chút.

"Mặc kệ cái này Thanh Long ngọc bội giá trị bao nhiêu tiền, ngươi cần bao nhiêu, ta cho ngươi bao nhiêu. Dù sao ngươi ngày sau sẽ trả ta, đúng không? Ung lão bản."

Ung Thánh Hựu đoán không được vị này Hoàng lão bản đến cùng muốn làm gì, nhưng là hắn hiện tại thiếu nhất chính là tiền, một cái có sẵn kim khố bày ở trước mặt hắn, hắn mới sẽ không đem hắn thả đi. Hung ác quyết tâm, cắn cái răng, "Một ngàn đại dương."

"Ta cho ngươi một ngàn rưỡi." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vỗ bàn một cái đứng lên, "Ngươi quán trà còn muốn quay vòng đâu không phải sao, ta còn phải đi ngươi nơi đó uống trà đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu chấn kinh tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sảng khoái, còn chưa kịp nói lời cảm tạ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền đã xoay người về phía sau lấy tiền.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai hỏi: "Ta đây là lại gặp được người hảo tâm sao?"

"Là chúng ta."

Khi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem một ngàn năm trăm đại dương phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lúc, hắn nhỏ giọng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi đáng giá không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, không có hiểu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại sao phải hỏi mình, nhưng vẫn là trả lời: "Đáng giá."

"Ung lão bản, đến cùng tính thế nào đáng giá đâu?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười khẽ, nhưng cũng không nghĩ lấy để Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời vấn đề này, "Ngài tự giải quyết cho tốt, hôm nào đi ngài chỗ ấy uống trà."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy một ngàn năm trăm đại dương, mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở lại quán trà, sớm liền đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không đầu không đuôi quên hết đi.

Góp đủ hai ngàn đại dương, cho Lâm lão bản đưa qua, nhìn xem Lâm lão bản khiếp sợ nói không ra lời khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác tâm tình vui mừng. Thế gian vui vẻ sự tình không gì hơn cái này, hắn hừ phát nhẹ nhàng tiểu khúc đi đến phiên chợ, tìm thường xuyên cho hắn làm quần áo lão bản nương để nàng cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm mấy bộ quần áo, còn dặn dò nhất định phải dùng tới tốt sợi tổng hợp. Lại mua bánh quế cùng một chút nguyên liệu nấu ăn, chuẩn bị đi trở về mở lửa.

Sắc trời đem muộn, phải mau về nhà, còn có người chờ đâu.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Cuối cùng. Tại. Càng..

【 ta vì hk trận dưa dưa rơi lệ 】

【 Dan Ung 】 không lo tửu trang. 4

Tiền văn mời đâm trang chủ niên đại xa xưa

Ngươi là mùa đông khắc nghiệt bên trong một chén không lo rượu, giải ta ưu sầu, an ủi tâm ta lo.

Năm 1918 thành Bắc

-

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại quán trà thời điểm mặt trăng đã phủ lên đầu cành, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang ngồi tại hậu viện trên bậc thang ngậm một cọng cỏ lá, ngẩng đầu ngơ ngác nhìn qua bầu trời đêm. Bởi vì hậu viện lâu dài không người quản lý, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lười đi, cỏ hoang từ tảng đá khe hở bên trong dã man sinh trưởng, tại cái này cảnh tượng bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái bóng lưng càng lộ vẻ quạnh quẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ trên tay phóng tới trên quầy, dạo bước đi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống."Nhìn cái gì đấy?"

"Nhìn mặt trăng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm cũng nhẹ nhàng, phảng phất đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa vào một cái mỹ lệ mộng cảnh. Hắn lại tiếp tục quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Nhìn mặt trăng lâu như vậy, cũng vẫn như cũ cảm thấy không kịp Thánh Hựu ca đẹp mắt. Quả nhiên, quả nhiên là thế ngoại trích tiên."

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ đỏ bên tai, trên tay vẫn còn quật cường đánh Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chút, oán giận tiểu tử này không biết lớn nhỏ. Nhưng cái này trên trời mặt trăng nhìn rõ minh, Ung Thánh Hựu một khắc này nhất định là động tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không vì câu nói này cảm thấy đỏ mặt, bất quá là nghĩ đến cái gì liền nói cái gì thôi, lúc này lại có một chuyện nhảy đến trong đầu của hắn, "Nói đến Thánh Hựu ca sáng nay cho ta ăn, là bánh quế sao?"

"Đúng vậy a, Nghĩa Kiện thích không, như là ưa thích ta về sau liền thường xuyên mua cho ngươi ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện, còn ôn nhu đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười, cho dù thân ở tại rét lạnh một tháng, gió lạnh còn không gián đoạn gõ lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân thể, nhưng hắn nhưng lại chưa cảm thấy một chút hơi lạnh, ánh trăng sáng ấm lòng người.

"Thích." Khương Nghĩa Kiện si ngốc ngốc ngốc về quá khứ, gãi đầu một cái, lại tiếp tục nói, "Ta thích hoa quế nhàn nhạt điềm hương, giống Thánh Hựu ca đồng dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, khóe miệng lại treo không thể che hết ý cười, lại mang theo hờn dỗi ý vị nhẹ nhàng đẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện một thanh, "Ngươi a." Hắn dùng phấn hồng đầu ngón tay mà nhẹ nhàng điểm hai lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu, "Không muốn tổng bắt ta làm ví von, biết sao?"

Thanh lương làn da xúc cảm để Khương Nghĩa Kiện một nháy mắt loạn tâm thần, cái trán bị điểm qua địa phương giờ phút này chính nóng rực phát ra bỏng, hắn không bồi thường ứng, dường như bị điểm ngốc, chỉ cố vấn phải yên lặng nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn.

"Không nói lời nào khi ngươi biết a." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong đứng dậy hướng trong quán trà đi đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền vội vàng đứng lên đi theo, nhưng vẫn cũ không nói một lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến đâu Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo tới đâu, bị cùng rốt cục hơi không kiên nhẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ôn nhu mở miệng, "Sao rồi?"

Rõ ràng là so Ung Thánh Hựu còn cao hơn một nửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này lại nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế tận lực đem mình thu nhỏ, cắn bờ môi của mình ấp úng mới phun ra mấy chữ, "Biết. Cám ơn ngươi."

"Ngươi lại muốn cám ơn cái gì?"

"Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta, thu lưu ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong lại phủ vỗ trán, "Không nên nói nữa tạ ơn. Lại nói, ta liền muốn tức giận." Hắn nói xong còn nâng lên quai hàm, làm bộ một bộ rất lợi hại dáng vẻ, thật tình không biết tại trong mắt đối phương lại thành bé đáng yêu con sóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn cười không có con mắt.

Rốt cục để Khương Nghĩa Kiện sống yên ổn ngồi tại trên ghế uống trà, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng cầm lấy mua được đồ ăn về sau trù chạy tới. Ngày bình thường tự mình một người ở thời điểm cơ hồ không thế nào phát cáu, hoặc là đi phía ngoài quán cơm nhỏ ăn một bữa, hoặc là nhét bên trên hai ngụm bánh ngọt làm qua loa, nhưng hôm nay không giống, trong nhà đến tên tiểu tử, để Ung Thánh Hựu khăng khăng hảo hảo đối đãi tiểu tử.

Nói đến muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu làm cơm cũng là bất đắc dĩ, hắn xuất sinh đến nay động đậy lửa số lần, dùng hắn cặp kia khớp xương rõ ràng tay một con liền có thể đếm ra, mặc dù bếp sau công cụ là đầy đủ hết không thể lại đầy đủ hết, nhưng cũng đều bởi vì vì chủ nhân gác lại rơi một tầng thật dày tro. Chỉ là thanh tẩy liền dùng Ung Thánh Hựu một khắc đồng hồ thời gian.

Trong quán trà Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên là ngồi không yên, uống mấy ngụm trà, nhàn ung dung đi dạo vài vòng rốt cục vẫn là nhịn không được chạy đến bếp sau, khi thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối một viên cải trắng phát sầu. Hắn rón rén đi qua, chính chính tốt hạ Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một cái.

"Làm sao ca?" Được như ý người dẫn đầu phủ lên một bộ nụ cười vô hại.

Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm lầu bầu tất nhiên là không muốn nói ra nói thật, nhưng là thông minh như Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế nào lại không biết đâu. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu an an toàn toàn đẩy qua một bên, tiếp nhận dao phay cùng cái nồi, vùi đầu làm lên đồ ăn, lưu Ung Thánh Hựu một mình trợn mắt hốc mồm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc về Ung Thánh Hựu sùng bái ánh mắt, đắc ý ngữ khí cũng giấu không được, "Mới đầu tại hí trong nội viện thường xuyên bị yêu cầu lấy cho thượng đẳng con hát hoặc là đám khán giả làm ăn uống, rèn luyện ra được hảo thủ nghệ, hôm nay Thánh Hựu ca nhưng có có lộc ăn."

Cũng không lâu lắm, bốn đạo đồ ăn liền hoa lệ lệ ra nồi, hai người một tay một cái đĩa, thật vui vẻ chạy vội tới trong quán trà, trải cả bàn đồ ăn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay nghề quả thật là tốt không lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn làm so hắn đi qua bất kỳ một cái nào tiệm ăn đầu bếp đều phải tốt hơn nhiều. Hai người vui vẻ hòa thuận cho đối phương gắp thức ăn, đem dừng lại cơm ăn có tư có vị.

Có lẽ là một người cô độc lâu, hai người trong mắt đều nổi lên điểm điểm nước mắt, dạng này lạ lẫm lại khác ấm áp là trước kia hơn hai mươi năm đều không cách nào tưởng tượng. Vốn cho rằng sẽ cứ như vậy một thân một mình đi qua từ từ đường dài, chưa từng nghĩ nửa đường sẽ gặp phải mặt trời.

-

Thời gian một ngày một ngày trôi qua, bình tĩnh mà ôn hòa. Hai người làm bạn lâu, tính tình cũng đều mò được rõ ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn nói Ung Thánh Hựu miệng không đối tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện đơn thuần ngu ngốc.

Hậu viện bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện quản lý lên, nói mình dù sao trong lúc rảnh rỗi, không bằng cho cái này quạnh quẽ địa phương thêm chút sinh khí. Hắn trồng đầy viện hoa quế cây, nói là đợi đến năm sau mùa xuân, toàn bộ quán trà liền đều sẽ đắm chìm tại hoa quế điềm hương bên trong, lúc kia bọn hắn còn có thể tự mình làm bánh quế. Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhạo người này ngây thơ, lại được đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện một câu, Thánh Hựu ca trên thân cũng sẽ nhiễm lên mùi hoa quế, là Nghĩa Kiện thích nhất hương vị. Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đỏ mặt, khoát khoát tay mặc hắn đi.

Trong quán trà trà khách vẫn như cũ nối liền không dứt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hiếm khi hạ đến giúp đỡ. Kỳ thật không phải hắn không nguyện ý, mà là Ung Thánh Hựu không nguyện ý, nhiều người nhiều miệng, hắn không nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị thương tổn.

Lịch tháng bên trên lại lật qua một trang, tết xuân liền muốn đến. Những năm qua Ung Thánh Hựu là không chúc mừng, dù sao chỉ có chính mình một người, qua bất quá đều như thế. Nhưng năm nay không giống, trong nhà là hai người, hai người liền có chúc mừng ý Nghĩa. Câu đối, giấy cắt hoa đều dán lên, đèn lồng cũng tại cửa ra vào treo lên, toàn bộ không lo quán trà đều nhiễm lên vui mừng đỏ.

Giao thừa ngày đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhảy nhảy nhót nhót từ lầu hai chạy xuống, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại pha trà, trên thân chỉ đơn bạc mặc kiện in hoa màu đỏ áo choàng ngắn, không còn gì khác. Trong quán trà đã có chút khách nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu mình là không cách nào thoát thân đi tìm bộ y phục xuyên được. Người kia thính tai đều bị đông cứng phải đỏ lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết Ung Thánh Hựu thể lạnh, trở lại đi lên lầu cầm một đầu màu trắng mền nhung, lại bắt một cái ấm lò sưởi tay mới lại chạy xuống dưới.

Hắn đem chăn lông dốc lòng cho Ung Thánh Hựu khoác tốt, lại đem ấm lò sưởi tay phóng tới không có gì đáng ngại địa phương, ra hiệu hắn ngâm xong trà liền ôm nó. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy khát nước, cũng không biết hối cải bưng lên một chén bỏng trà liền muốn hướng miệng bên trong rót, may mà bị Ung Thánh Hựu trước một bước ngăn lại.

"Không muốn uống cái này." Hắn đón lấy chén trà phóng tới bên trái một loạt cái chén bên cạnh, chỉ chỉ bên phải một con ấn có hoa lan hình vẽ màu trắng chén sứ, "Uống cái này, đây là vì ngươi chuẩn bị."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ lên chén trà, bên trong cháo bột nhiệt độ vừa vặn, không bỏng miệng cũng không băng nhân, ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch, có chút đắng chát chát hương vị tràn ngập miệng đầy, nhưng lại không buồn người, dư vị càng là vô cùng ngọt.

"Dễ uống. Thánh Hựu ca pha trà chính là dễ uống."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng cười, mang theo mặt mũi tràn đầy cưng chiều nói: "Đương nhiên, bởi vì là vì ngươi chuẩn bị. Cùng khách nhân sao có thể giống nhau."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu nghiêng đầu một chút, trà này không phải liền là trà, còn có thể bởi vì uống trà người khác biệt mà vị đạo khác biệt à. Hắn hiếu kì bưng lên một hàng kia thúy sắc trong chén trà một cái, cẩn thận phẩm vị, cháo bột cảm giác như cũ mượt mà kéo dài, có thể nói là thượng thừa chi tác, thế nhưng là luôn cảm giác cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống ly kia kém thứ gì, nhưng là hắn nói không nên lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi mở miệng: "Chúng ta ngày bình thường pha trà, bất quá chỉ là chín bước." Hắn vừa nói bên cạnh thu lại trên mặt bàn khí cụ, "Hành lễ, chuẩn bị trà, Ôn khí, ném trà, dao hương, tráng chén, pha trà, phân trà, mời trà. Mà cho khách nhân pha trà lại đều có thể giảm bớt hành lễ cùng mời trà hai bước, quá trình liền càng thêm đơn giản. Mọi người phần lớn cho rằng, một bình trà ngon muốn đổ cho lá trà chủng loại, cũ mới, pha trà nước, cùng pha trà người kỹ thuật. Nhưng kỳ thật quan trọng hơn cũng là mọi người thường thường bỏ qua chính là pha trà người tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ uống trà chỉnh lý xong, đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm cho hắn ấm lò sưởi tay nâng trong tay, cả người sắc mặt bởi vì ấm áp mà hồng nhuận lên, "Nếu như ngươi tâm tình không tốt, như vậy mang theo dạng này tâm tình ngâm ra cháo bột tự nhiên không tốt uống. Nhưng nếu như ngươi tâm tình vui vẻ, như vậy khách nhân uống dạng này trà tự nhiên vui vẻ. Cho nên, cho khách nhân pha trà là bổn phận của ta, là việc buôn bán của ta, ta cẩn thận tỉ mỉ ngâm ra những này trà, tất nhiên là uống ngon, nhưng kích không dậy nổi cái gì bọt nước, nhiều nhất so bình thường quán trà ưu bên trên nhất đẳng thôi. Nhưng là ngươi không giống."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến đây không có tiếp tục nói đi xuống, cúi đầu dùng tu bổ chỉnh tề móng tay móc lấy ấm lò sưởi tay bên trên khảm nạm hoa văn. Phía trước dài dòng văn tự nói một tràng liên quan tới pha trà lời nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều ít vẫn là có chút không hiểu, nhưng hắn lại đơn độc bắt lấy một câu cuối cùng.

"Cho nên, đối với Thánh Hựu ca đến nói, ta là đặc biệt, sẽ mang theo đặc biệt tình cảm đi vì ta pha trà đúng không?" Mặc dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện những lời này là cái câu hỏi, nhưng là trong giọng nói là chắc chắn không thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn phải thấp hơn, không nhìn tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện sáng tỏ đôi mắt, nhỏ giọng nói cái, "Vâng."

Đơn một chữ này, đã để Khương Nghĩa Kiện hân hoan không thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu lần này không có phủ nhận, dù sao nước trà sẽ không nói dối.

-

Bởi vì đêm trừ tịch nguyên nhân, không lo quán trà so ngày xưa sớm hơn đóng cửa tạ khách. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên lai một mực thủ tại rạp hát bên trong, cho dù là tết xuân cũng chỉ sẽ bị quan tại trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp ra không được. Năm nay hắn năn nỉ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải dẫn hắn đi xem pháo hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu không do dự đáp ứng, trên thực tế vô luận Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa ra yêu cầu gì, hắn giống như đều sẽ một lời đáp ứng.

Mặc dù chỉ là hai người, nhưng là đêm giao thừa cơm cũng là phong phú. Một tháng này đến nay tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện hảo hảo chăm sóc hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cảm giác được mình béo không ít, trước đó khó khăn lắm treo tại quần áo trên người, bây giờ đã có thể đẹp mắt chống lên tới. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với cái này phi thường hài lòng, dù sao hắn vẫn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thực tại là quá gầy.

Mặc vào bộ đồ mới hai người chạy đến thanh thủy trên đường đi dạo, lúc này trên đường không có ngày bình thường náo nhiệt như vậy, mọi người đều các từ trở lại nhà ăn đoàn viên cơm.

"Bành" một thanh âm vang lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả kinh ngẩng đầu lên, vừa hay nhìn thấy vừa mới nở rộ một đóa pháo hoa, óng ánh chói mắt, diễm lệ yêu kiều. Hắn lo lắng dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ống tay áo, giơ ngón tay lên cho hắn nhìn. Pháo hoa mặc dù mỹ lệ, nhưng cũng chạy không thoát thoáng qua liền mất vận mệnh, trong chốc lát kia đã từng chói lọi biến thành một làn khói tro.

"Tốt đáng tiếc." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi hạ đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chấp lên một cái tay của hắn, nâng trong lòng bàn tay, nhéo nhéo hắn hiện ra phấn đầu ngón tay, "Không đáng tiếc, chí ít bọn chúng đã từng huy hoàng qua. Ngươi nhìn."

Hai người ngẩng đầu, toàn thành pháo hoa nháy mắt dấy lên, ở trên bầu trời ngươi truy ta đuổi trán phóng, ganh đua sắc đẹp. Ánh lửa chiếu sáng cả mảnh trời, cũng đem hai tấm mặt chiếu rọi chợt minh chợt tối.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên rút tay ra quay người nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu vai, "Thánh Hựu ca." Danh tự là kêu lên, thế nhưng lại chậm chạp không có sau văn. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không vội, kiên nhẫn mà kiên định nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi thật là dễ nhìn!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện biệt xuất một câu, lại cảm thấy mình bây giờ khẳng định bốc lên toàn thân ngu đần, vốn là muốn nói hắn so ánh trăng còn ôn nhu, so hoa quế còn thơm ngọt, so pháo hoa còn xán lạn, đến cuối cùng làm sao liền biến thành một câu, ngươi thật là dễ nhìn. Ung Thánh Hựu che miệng bật cười, giống như là tiếp nhận đồng dạng nhẹ gật đầu.

"Ta thích ngươi."

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì pháo hoa tiếng vang lên tại long trọng, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là không nghe thấy, lớn tiếng hỏi một câu, "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu, không có lập lại một lần nữa, tùy theo mà đến là pháo hoa cũng rơi màn. Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở lại quán trà, lại đột nhiên thần thần bí bí nói có dạng đồ vật muốn tặng cho hắn, dẫn hắn lên lầu hai, bịt kín ánh mắt của hắn.

Đen trong bóng tối Khương Nghĩa Kiện bằng cảm giác nhận định hắn đến Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng, trùng hoạch quang minh một khắc này, hắn thấy rõ ràng một bao đồ hóa trang bày tại trước mắt của mình. Hắn có chút run rẩy xoa lên kia bao đồ hóa trang, sợi tổng hợp mềm nhẵn, dùng là thượng hạng vật liệu, phía trên thêu hoa cỏ đồ án dùng chính là Khổng Tước vũ tuyến, thưa thớt trân quý lại có giá trị không nhỏ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cách nào tưởng tượng cái này đồ hóa trang phải bỏ ra Ung Thánh Hựu bao nhiêu đại dương.

"Không cần nghĩ những cái kia." Dường như khám phá Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến bên cạnh hắn trò xiếc phục phóng tới trong ngực của hắn, "Ta như thế nào không biết trong lòng ngươi nhớ mãi không quên còn là muốn hát hí khúc tâm nguyện. Cái này bao đồ hóa trang cho ngươi, ta thích nhìn ngươi hát, ngươi có thể hát cho ta nghe."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, hai mắt nổi lên nước mắt."Ta lại không đáng."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón cái chụp lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi, "Ngươi đáng giá, bởi vì ta cũng thích ngươi." Ngón cái buông ra, rơi xuống cái cổ, trên môi thay vào đó chính là một cái khác phó mềm mại cánh môi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu eo, một cái tay khác trò xiếc phục an trí đến địa phương an toàn, hướng về phía trước đi hai bước đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép tại trên giường.

"Cho nên ngươi vừa mới rõ ràng cũng nghe được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng nói mang vẻ uy hiếp.

"Đúng vậy a." Ung Thánh Hựu cười thiên kiều bách mị.

"Ngươi trêu đùa ta."

"Tâm ta duyệt ngươi."

Năm mới tiếng chuông gõ vang, một năm mới đến.

Ánh trăng đánh tại song cửa sổ, trong phòng một phòng kiều diễm.

TBC.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Ta càng văn ta thật tuyệt

Hôm nay J bị cột sắt buộc làm người 】

Mặc dù không biết tiếp theo thiên lúc nào thấy

Nhưng ta vẫn như cũ thương các ngươi!


	434. Chapter 434

【 Dan Ung 】 tinh tinh cùng mèo

ooc dự cảnh

Vô não Tiểu Điềm văn

Hi vọng mọi người thích

-

Khương Daniel thích nhất sự vật có hai loại, một là tinh tinh, hai là mèo.

-

"Rooney a, da đặc biệt a, theo giúp ta cùng đi xem tinh tinh đi."

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, ngữ khí khẩn thiết người đối diện bên trong hai vị chủ tử cầu xin. Nhưng hai con mèo meo đem đồ hộp ăn bầu làm bát chỉ toàn về sau, thỏa mãn liếm liếm môi, vẫy đuôi chạy đến nơi xa liếm lông đi. Khương Daniel lại chuyển đến hai vị chủ tử bên người, trước nhu hòa vuốt ve da đặc biệt phía sau lưng, "Da đặc biệt a..."

"Meo!" Chính liếm khởi kình da đặc biệt không hài lòng đột nhiên quấy rầy, gọi một tiếng, lại nhảy đến mèo bò trên kệ.

Khương Daniel cúi đầu thở dài. Hừ, dù sao ta cũng không trông cậy vào da đặc năng cùng ta đi.

"Rooney a ~ cùng ba ba đi ngắm sao đi!" Hắn lại lấy lòng đưa tay đi vuốt ve Rooney trên cằm lông, Rooney phát ra thỏa mãn tiếng lẩm bẩm."Ngươi dạng này coi như đáp ứng a!"

Liền tại Khương Daniel sinh lòng vui vẻ thời khắc, Rooney duỗi ra tinh bột trảo đẩy ra Khương Daniel tay, uốn éo cái mông chạy đến trên ghế sa lon, nhắm mắt.

"Hai ngươi... Ta mỗi ngày toàn tâm toàn ý cho các ngươi làm cơm, cho các ngươi xẻng phân, nhưng các ngươi thế mà ngay cả theo giúp ta ngắm sao cái này thỉnh cầu nho nhỏ đều không đáp ứng! Ta sinh khí! Ta thương tâm! Ta đi!" Khương Daniel chống nạnh, đứng tại phòng khách trung ương giả ý uy hiếp, thế nhưng là hai con mèo meo lại thờ ơ, nên liếm lông liếm lông, nên ngủ đi ngủ."Ta... Ta thật đi a!"

Lúc này Rooney đột nhiên mở mắt ra da, Khương Daniel cực kì mong đợi nhìn xem nàng, nhưng mà Rooney chỉ là trở mình lại ngủ thiếp đi.

"Đi! Chính ta đi!"

Khương Daniel nhanh chân đi ra gian phòng, cuối cùng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn nhẹ nhàng đóng kỹ cửa phòng, đi đến tầng cao nhất.

"A hôm nay có thật nhiều tinh tinh a, nhân gian tiên cảnh a. Kia hai con mèo như thế nào lại hiểu."

Bởi vì thường thường đến tầng cao nhất ngắm sao, Khương Daniel tại được vật nghiệp đồng ý tình huống dưới, mình ở lầu chót Kiện một cái đài bằng gỗ tử, cùng hai cái ghế nằm, để mình có thể thoải mái thưởng thức tinh tinh, thuận tiện còn có thể ăn bữa ăn khuya.

Khương Daniel chắp tay sau lưng, lão đại gia đồng dạng hướng mình tiểu Nhạc vườn đi đến, bỗng nhiên trệ ở bước chân.

Hả? Hôm nay không khí làm sao không đúng lắm.

Hắn tập trung nhìn vào, bảo bối của hắn nhỏ trên sàn gỗ thế mà ngồi một con mèo, a không đúng, là một cái nam nhân, nói đúng ra, là một cái mang theo tai mèo nam nhân.

Khương Daniel cẩn thận từng li từng tí tới gần cái bàn, ngoẹo đầu quan sát nam nhân kia. Dáng dấp không tệ, mặt đẹp mắt, oa trên mặt lại còn có ba viên nốt ruồi, giống tinh tinh đồng dạng, chính là quá gầy.

Tuy là lại thế nào hết sức chăm chú người đều có thể cảm nhận được Khương Daniel cái kia đạo mãnh liệt ánh mắt, tai mèo nam quay đầu nhìn thấy hắn dọa đến lập tức nhảy xuống đài tử.

"Ngươi... Ngươi là ai?" Tai mèo nam bởi vì bị kinh sợ thanh âm đều là mềm mềm, còn mang theo một chút xíu thanh âm rung động, cực giống trang hung Tiểu Nãi Miêu.

Khương Daniel khóe miệng nhẹ cười, cố ý khiêu khích nói: "Ngươi hỏi ta là ai? Ta còn không hỏi ngươi là ai đâu? Đây chính là ta địa phương, ngươi ngồi ở chỗ này hỏi qua ý kiến của ta sao? Ta nhưng là muốn thu lệ phí."

Tai mèo nam dọa đến lại lui về phía sau mấy bước, "Không có ý tứ, ta là hôm nay mới chuyển đến nơi đây, ta cái gì cũng không biết, thật xin lỗi a."

"Phốc phốc." Khương Daniel nhịn không được cười ra tiếng.

Tai mèo nam cẩn thận giương mắt, nghiêng đầu một chút, thần tình kia hiển nhiên một con nóng lòng tìm kiếm con mèo nhỏ.

"Lừa gạt ngươi. Ta cũng là cái này lâu hộ gia đình. Ta gọi Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel thanh âm ôn nhu xuống dưới, vươn tay hướng con mèo nhỏ lấy lòng.

Con mèo nhỏ vươn mềm nhũn nhỏ tay nắm chặt Khương Daniel tay, "A, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu. Hay là không có ý tứ nha."

Mặc kệ là tay hay là thanh âm, đều để Khương Daniel thực lực tâm động. Yêu mèo đạt nhân Khương Daniel nói: Các ngươi không hiểu, khả năng này chính là tình yêu đi.

Khương Daniel mời Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ tại trên sàn gỗ ngồi xuống, hắn cố gắng ức chế trong lòng mình muốn lột mèo tâm tình, Ung Thánh Hựu tóc nhìn qua thực tại quá mềm, muốn sờ. Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu tai mèo vật trang sức hỏi: "Cái này... Là làm gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay sờ sờ đỉnh đầu của mình, đem vật trang sức cầm xuống dưới, thấy rõ là cái gì về sau nháy mắt đem mặt vùi vào giữa bắp đùi."A... Không phải... Cái này a..."

Mặc dù là trong bóng đêm, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu thính tai hay là mắt trần có thể thấy đỏ lên.

"Đây là hôm nay dọn nhà thời điểm lật ra đến, ta lúc ấy không biết đặt cái kia trước hết mang theo, sau đó về sau một bận bịu liền quên đi." Ung Thánh Hựu muộn thanh muộn khí giải thích, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy hắn cái dạng này đáng yêu vô cùng.

Hắn ôn tồn an ủi, liền cùng hống Rooney cùng da đặc biệt không khác chút nào, "Ta cảm thấy rất thích hợp ngươi a, siêu cấp đáng yêu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ngẩng đầu lên, sáng lóng lánh con mắt chớp nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Là... Thật sao?"

Khương Daniel rốt cục toại nguyện sờ sờ con mèo nhỏ đầu, "Đúng vậy a."

Quả nhiên rất mềm, rất tốt sờ.

Hai người tương đối không lời thưởng một hồi tinh tinh, về sau Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút lạnh, nói muốn muốn trở về, Khương Daniel cũng tự nhiên đi theo trở về. Chỉ bất quá hai người lúc này mới phát hiện,

"Ngươi ở nơi này?"

"Ngươi ở căn này?"

Thật vừa đúng lúc, hai người vậy mà ở cửa đối diện. Khương Daniel ở trong lòng hò hét, đây chính là thiên ý a!

"Về sau chúng ta chính là hàng xóm, có chuyện gì tìm ta hỗ trợ." Khương Daniel vỗ bộ ngực cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cam kết, "Vậy ta liền đi vào trước."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhu thuận gật đầu nói tạ, đưa mắt nhìn Khương Daniel tiến gia môn.

Khương Daniel một vào trong nhà liền chạy về phía ghế sô pha, quơ lấy Rooney liền ở trên ghế sa lon lăn lộn, trêu đến Rooney một trận đá lung tung.

"Rooney a! Da đặc biệt a! Ba ba lâm vào tình yêu!"

Đối mặt Khương Daniel kích động, da đặc biệt thờ ơ, Rooney vội vã đào thoát.

Tốt, hai ngươi cứ như vậy đi!

"Cốc cốc cốc."

"A, Daniel..."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm từ cổng vang lên, Khương Daniel cả kinh vội vàng buông xuống Rooney chạy đi mở cửa. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ gãi đầu một cái, nhỏ giọng nói: "Cái kia... Không có ý tứ, ta cửa giống như... Mở không ra..."

"Ừm? Không thể nào. Ngươi có phải hay không cầm nhầm chìa khoá rồi?"

"Không có a, chủ thuê nhà liền cho ta như thế một thanh a." Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất đem chìa khóa đưa cho Khương Daniel, "Thế nhưng là ta thật mở không ra a."

Khương Daniel tiếp nhận chìa khoá, ý đồ đem chìa khoá cắm vào lỗ khóa, thế nhưng lại vô luận như thế nào cũng làm không được. Hắn cầm chìa khóa cùng lỗ khóa so với một chút, "A, hắn có phải là cho sai chìa khoá, cái này răng cưa không ăn khớp a."

"Ta gọi điện thoại cho hắn hỏi một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu bấm chủ thuê nhà điện thoại, trải qua liên tục sau khi xác nhận, đúng là chủ thuê nhà cho sai chìa khoá, "Chủ thuê nhà ở không gần a, đến nơi đây tối thiểu muốn một giờ. Hiện tại cũng nhanh mười hai giờ."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ủ rũ rủ xuống đầu, Khương Daniel đảo tròn mắt, sinh lòng một cái đối sách, "Nếu không muộn như vậy cũng đừng để chủ thuê nhà chạy, ngươi nếu không buổi tối hôm nay trước ở ta nơi đó đi, buổi sáng ngày mai lại để cho chủ thuê nhà đến đưa chìa khoá đi."

"Đừng đi, cái này nhiều làm phiền ngươi a."

"Không sao, ta nơi đó rất rộng rãi, đêm hôm khuya khoắt ngươi cũng mệt mỏi a." Khương Daniel biểu thị buổi tối hôm nay kiên quyết muốn đem con mèo nhỏ lừa gạt về nhà đi ngủ!

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, hay là gật đầu đáp ứng. Vui vẻ đem Ung Thánh Hựu lĩnh về nhà, Khương Daniel vội vàng mời ra trấn gia chi bảo Rooney cùng da đặc biệt, đến cùng Ung Thánh Hựu gặp mặt. Nói đến kỳ quái, bình thường đối với hắn bắt bẻ hai vị chủ tử, ngược lại là đối Ung Thánh Hựu nũng nịu giống như cọ lên, chẳng lẽ bởi vì là đồng loại sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống, cẩn thận từng li từng tí muốn đi sờ lông của các nàng , lại lo lắng gây hai con mèo không cao hứng, đành phải trước dùng ánh mắt hỏi thăm Khương Daniel.

"Không sao, các nàng rất ôn nhu, sẽ không cắn ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới yên tâm lớn mật xoa lên da đặc biệt phía sau lưng, da đặc biệt thỏa mãn thè cổ một cái, khát vọng dùng cái đầu nhỏ cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu chân, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức hội ý lại đi cào cổ của nàng.

Khương Daniel làm bộ thụ thương co quắp ngồi dưới đất, "Quả nhiên, khuê nữ lớn không khỏi cha. Các ngươi những này nhan khống, trông thấy soái ca liền hướng bên trên cọ."

Rooney cùng da đặc biệt: Còn không phải theo ngươi học?

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe cười khẽ, "Không có a, Daniel cũng rất đẹp trai a."

Chuyên tâm cúi đầu lột mèo Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một trương xuân tâm nhộn nhạo mặt, cùng một bức muốn té xỉu bộ dáng.

Khương Daniel để Ung Thánh Hựu bồi Rooney cùng da đặc biệt chơi một lát, mình đi buồng trong cho Ung Thánh Hựu dọn dẹp phòng ở. Khương Daniel phòng ngủ chính bên trong còn có một gian nhỏ khách phòng, hắn muốn làm sao cũng không thể để Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ cái kia giường nhỏ a, cho nên hắn đem khách phòng đơn giản cả sửa lại một chút chuẩn bị mình ngủ, lại đem giường của mình tốt, để Ung Thánh Hựu đến ngủ.

"Thánh..." Khương Daniel vừa định hô Ung Thánh Hựu, lại đột nhiên phát phát hiện mình cũng không biết đối phương tuổi tác, không dám tùy tiện tùy tiện gọi. Hắn đi ra phòng ngủ, nhìn thấy trong phòng khách Ung Thánh Hựu chính nửa nằm trên mặt đất cùng Rooney da đặc biệt thân thân nhiệt nhiệt, đây là một bức cái gì Miêu Miêu cùng Miêu Miêu hài hòa chung đụng đáng yêu tràng cảnh a, Khương Daniel tâm đều muốn tan đi.

"Ách, cái kia... Ta là 96 năm, ngươi đây?" Khương Daniel hi vọng dường nào hắn về cho mình chính là một cái đồng dạng năm hoặc là so với mình tiểu nhân số lượng, dạng này hắn liền có thể mỗi ngày muốn làm gì thì làm "Thánh Hựu a ~ Ung Ung a ~" kêu.

"Ta là 95 ài."

Sấm sét giữa trời quang.

"A tốt. Thánh Hựu... Ca" Khương Daniel khóc không ra nước mắt thành thành thật thật gọi ca, "Gian phòng thu thập xong, vào đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống trong ngực Rooney, nhảy nhót lấy bước chân đi theo tiến phòng ngủ, hắn tự nhiên muốn đi khách phòng đi, lại bị Khương Daniel một thanh kéo lại, nắm ở vai.

"Ài, ca ở nơi này."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút Khương Daniel chỉ giường, lại nhìn một chút bên trong phòng nhỏ, vội vàng khoát tay cự tuyệt: "Không được không được, ta là khách nhân, ta liền ở đâu liền tốt."

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu một chút, câu lên một vòng cười xấu xa, "Thế nhưng là ta cũng muốn ở tại nơi này, nếu không chúng ta cùng một chỗ ngủ?"

Bởi vì nắm cả vai, lại thêm Khương Daniel đột nhiên tới gần, hai người đã sớm vượt qua vừa gặp mặt hai giờ người hẳn là có khoảng cách an toàn. Ngay cả Khương Daniel hơi thở Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể rõ ràng cảm thụ đến, hắn còn có thể rõ ràng ngửi được Khương Daniel trên người một cỗ mùi sữa thơm. Đỏ mặt đẩy ra Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng nói lầm bầm: "Kia... Vậy ta liền ngủ nơi này đi."

Khương Daniel vừa lòng thỏa ý nhìn xem con mèo nhỏ xấu hổ đỏ mặt, lại nhìn xem con mèo nhỏ bò lên trên giường của mình, hắn đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên giường.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cảnh giác nắm lên chăn mền bảo vệ chính mình.

"Giúp ngươi tắt đèn."

Khương Daniel buồn cười nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chăn mền che mặt mình."A... Tốt..."

"Ngươi cho rằng ta muốn làm gì?" Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu truy vấn ngọn nguồn.

"Chính là... Không có gì! Ngủ ngon!" Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình, đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel, làm bộ ngủ.

"Ngủ ngon, Thánh Hựu ca."

Ngủ ngon, con mèo nhỏ. Hi vọng ngươi mộng giống bóng len đồng dạng mềm mại, so kẹo mềm còn muốn ngọt ngào.

-

Sáng ngày thứ hai Khương Daniel cố ý sáng sớm chuẩn bị cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm điểm tâm, hắn rón rén ra khỏi phòng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại ngủ trên giường thơm ngọt.

Rooney cùng da đặc biệt lớn buổi sáng cũng đói, không ngừng đi đến Khương Daniel phía trước cọ lấy chân của hắn, hắn một bước mất tự do một cái hướng đi phòng bếp, nhỏ giọng đối hai vị chủ tử nói: "Ta một hồi cho ngươi thêm hai làm ăn, ta muốn trước cho ăn một cái khác Miêu Miêu, các ngươi ngoan a."

Rooney cùng da đặc biệt bất mãn gọi một tiếng, cao ngạo xoay người tìm một chỗ ổ lấy đi.

Khương Daniel sắc hai cái lòng đào trứng gà, lại nướng mấy cây hương ruột, tại trên mâm bày thành một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười dáng vẻ, sau đó dùng sốt cà chua trang trí thành con mèo dáng vẻ. Tiếp lấy hắn vừa nóng sữa bò, nướng mấy cái bánh bao phiến.

Đại công cáo thành! Hắn phát thệ hắn tự mình một người cho tới bây giờ không có qua tinh tế như vậy qua.

Mắt thấy Rooney cùng da đặc biệt đã chuẩn bị tức giận, Khương Daniel vội vàng lấy lòng chạy tới cho các nàng mở hai cái đồ hộp, thuận tiện hảo ngôn hảo ngữ đối với các nàng nói: "Rooney a, da đặc biệt a, hai người các ngươi muốn ủng hộ ba ba truy cầu tình yêu đúng hay không. Các ngươi cứ nói đi, các ngươi có thích hay không cái kia soái ca ca."

Hai con mèo liên tiếp gọi một tiếng.

"Ta liền biết hai người các ngươi cùng ba ba thẩm mỹ là nhất trí. Chỗ lấy hai người các ngươi phải ngoan ngoan nghe lời. Chờ ba ba đem soái ca ca lừa gạt về nhà, phi, đuổi tới tay, chúng ta chính là hạnh phúc người một nhà." '

Hai con mèo hiển nhiên không để ý đến Khương Daniel lớn hoành đồ, hết sức chuyên chú ăn đồ hộp. Bất quá không quan hệ, Khương Daniel mình chỉ mới nghĩ lấy liền đã vui vẻ đến không được.

"A... Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu rời giường về sau dạo bước đến phòng khách, đúng lúc gặp Khương Daniel cùng hai con mèo nói nhỏ nói gì đó.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi lên a. Mau tới ăn sớm cơm đi."

Vừa mới tỉnh ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn mê mang trạng thái , mặc cho Khương Daniel đem hắn kéo đến bàn ăn ngồi xuống. Nhìn thấy trước mặt bữa sáng, hắn mới giật mình mình mười phần đói.

"Vậy ta... Không khách khí."

Khương Daniel tâm hoa nộ phóng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ăn. Ung Thánh Hựu miệng rất nhỏ, ăn cái gì cũng là ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ, thỉnh thoảng duỗi ra mềm lưỡi liếm láp lòng đào trứng gà chảy ra nước canh. Khương Daniel sợ hãi thán phục cái này cái nam nhân cùng con mèo tương tự độ, lại bắt đầu đầy trong đầu màu vàng phế liệu suy nghĩ nếu như cùng dạng này bờ môi hôn sẽ là cảm giác gì.

"Ngươi không ăn sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ăn vào lửng dạ lúc mới phát hiện Khương Daniel một ngụm đều không có ăn. Khương Daniel lung lay thần, mới phát hiện mình ý nghĩ kỳ quái quá lâu.

Hắn nhìn một chút trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, không đành lòng nở nụ cười. Khả năng bởi vì ăn quá gấp nguyên nhân, khóe miệng của hắn còn lưu lại canh trứng nước, cực giống Rooney mỗi lần ăn đồ hộp thời điểm đều sẽ đem một điểm ăn vào trên chóp mũi.

Hắn duỗi tay gạt đi Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng trứng dịch, lòng bàn tay cọ qua địa phương lưu lại một vòng động tình đỏ nhạt. Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, không có ý tứ đối mặt Khương Daniel con mắt, lại vùi đầu bắt đầu ăn.

Chuông điện thoại di động vang lên, là chủ thuê nhà đưa tới chìa khoá . Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng chạy ra Khương Daniel gia môn.

Nhìn xem con mèo nhỏ chạy đi thân ảnh, lại nhìn một chút trên tay mình không có lau đi trứng dịch.

Sai, vừa mới hẳn là dùng miệng.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tới chìa khoá rốt cục tiến cửa nhà mình.

Hắn nghĩ lại một chút vừa mới mình phá cửa mà ra biểu hiện tốt giống rất không có có lễ phép, huống chi là đối một cái soái ca làm như vậy liền càng thêm tội không thể tha.

Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là ngoan ngoãn gõ vang cửa phòng đối diện.

Cửa mở.

"Cái kia... Ngươi có muốn hay không đi nhà ta ngồi một chút?" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu đỏ mặt mời.

"Đi a." Khương Daniel tự nhiên ôm chầm Ung Thánh Hựu vai, mang lên nhà mình cửa phòng, tiến cửa phòng đối diện.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà là cực giản kiểu dáng Châu Âu gió, khắp nơi chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, sạch sẽ, không nhuốm bụi trần, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ. Khương Daniel nháy mắt không biết hướng nơi nào đặt chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn xuất ra một đôi dép lê, ra hiệu hắn tiến đến. Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel do do dự dự dáng vẻ, hắn cười cười ôn nhu nói: "Ai nha không có việc gì. Ta đây chính là vừa thu thập xong mới làm như vậy chỉ toàn."

Dạo qua một vòng Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng, Khương Daniel cảm thán với hắn như thế tỉ mỉ thiết kế cùng bố cục, trong lòng độ thiện cảm tiếp tục gia tăng, thuận lý thành chương bắt đầu ảo tưởng hai người cùng một chỗ về sau gian phòng sẽ là cái dạng gì.

"Cái kia, Daniel. Nếu như ban đêm không ngại cùng đi sân thượng ăn thịt nướng đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thử dò hỏi.

Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nghi ngờ thần sắc, hắn vội vàng nói bổ sung: "Sân thượng thịt nướng ta ảo tưởng thật lâu ài! Coi như là ta cảm tạ ngươi thu lưu ta. Ngươi... Ngươi không đi được rồi, chính ta đi." Nói xong còn ngạo kiều phiết quá mức.

"Đi đi đi. Ta đi." Khương Daniel vội vàng xuất ra lấy lòng Rooney cùng da đặc biệt tư thế lấy lòng Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới vui vẻ cười đắc ý.

Dù sao là cuối tuần, cách buổi tối thời gian cũng còn rất dài, hai người cùng một chỗ thật vui vẻ đi ra ngoài mua nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Trên đường đi hai người trò chuyện vui vẻ, từ thi từ ca phú cho tới nhân sinh triết học. A không phải, chính là trò chuyện một chút riêng phần mình yêu thích a công việc a cái gì.

Rooney cùng da đặc biệt: Lại không phải ra mắt, trò chuyện những thứ này làm gì?

Hai người vượt qua vui sướng một ngày sau đó rốt cục chuẩn bị đi sân thượng.

"Không phải, vì cái gì nhà ngươi ngay cả loại này nướng bàn giá nướng đều có?"

Khương Daniel trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong tủ quầy xuất ra đồng dạng lại một vật.

"Ta đều nói, ta ảo tưởng sân thượng thịt nướng đã thật lâu. Chuẩn bị tự nhiên làm đủ."

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu so cái ngón tay cái, lại tiếp lấy giúp gầy yếu Miêu Miêu khuân đồ. Rốt cục kinh lịch một phen giày vò về sau hai người tại tiểu Mộc trên bàn an ngừng tạm tới.

"Nhanh nhanh nhanh! Bắt đầu đi." Ung Thánh Hựu mong đợi xoa xoa tay , chờ đợi lấy thịt nướng hương khí.

Làm chuyên nghiệp thịt nướng 22 năm yêu mèo đạt nhân Khương Daniel, con mèo nhỏ thỉnh cầu nhất định phải lập tức thỏa mãn. Hắn tràn ngập chuyên nghiệp mùi hương điểm tốt lửa, đợi đến sắt bàn có nhiệt độ về sau kẹp lên một mảnh thịt thả đi lên.

"Ầm ——" thịt bò hương khí nháy mắt tràn ra ngoài, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu trừng tròng mắt thò đầu ra nhìn nghĩ muốn tới gần. Yêu mèo đạt nhân Khương Daniel vội vàng đem con mèo nhỏ khống chế tại trong phạm vi an toàn, phòng ngừa tràn ra đến hoả tinh làm bị thương hắn. Hắn làm như có thật rải lên muối cùng hồ tiêu, lật mấy từng cái mà về sau, đem thịt bò cắt thành thích hợp Ung Thánh Hựu lớn nhỏ.

Đem tràn đầy một bàn thịt bò đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Khương Daniel giả vờ như mười phần khốc dáng vẻ đối với hắn nói: "Nhanh ăn đi. Không cần lưu cho ta úc, ngươi đều ăn đi."

Mà nội tâm lại là: Mau nói không được! Nhanh cho ta ăn! Nhanh đút ta a!

"Vậy không được, cái thứ nhất đương nhiên muốn cho ta nhóm Daniel ăn a." Ung Thánh Hựu dùng đũa kẹp lên một khối thịt bò, cười tủm tỉm đưa tới Khương Daniel bên miệng. Khương Daniel đè xuống nội tâm cuồng hỉ, hé miệng tiếp nhận thịt, về sau ngữ khí mười phần không quan tâm nói: "Tốt tốt. Ngươi mau ăn đi, đừng cho ta a."

Ấm áp ánh lửa chiếu sáng hai tấm hạnh phúc gương mặt, xông vào mũi hương khí kích thích hai người vị giác. Ăn uống no đủ về sau, hai người mười phần hài lòng sóng vai nằm tại trên sàn gỗ.

"Tốt đáng tiếc a, buổi tối hôm nay không có tinh tinh." Khương Daniel nhìn xem không có vật gì đêm tối, có chút thương cảm thở dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel hỏi: "Ngươi thích tinh tinh?"

"Đúng a, ta thích nhất tinh tinh cùng mèo. Một cái có thể chiếu sáng ta, một cái có thể chữa trị ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, có chút tức giận nói ra: "Ai nói buổi tối hôm nay không có tinh tinh?"

Khương Daniel cũng đi theo ngồi dậy, nghi hoặc mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu.

Người kia chọc chọc trên mặt mình chòm sao nốt ruồi, "Đây không phải tinh tinh sao?"

Khương Daniel trực lăng lăng nhìn xem hắn.

"Mèo cũng có a. Meo ~ "

-

Yêu mèo đạt nhân Khương Daniel biểu thị, vừa thấy đã yêu không nhất định không có kết quả. Tỉ như, hắn cùng hắn con mèo nhỏ liền rất hạnh phúc cùng một chỗ.

Về sau, Khương Daniel thích nhất đồng dạng sự vật, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn tinh tinh. Hắn mèo.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Bản này viết viết ta liền đi nhìn Khương Daniel trực tiếp, cho nên bộ phận sau có thể có chút ngay cả không lên chớ có trách ta, quái ni.

Gần nhất thật bị Ung Thánh Hựu manh đến, ai không muốn có được một con sử dụng mèo đâu!

Còn có, phía trước mở đầu viết Rooney da đặc biệt là nhà ta hai con mèo khắc hoạ, khóc khóc.

Cuối cùng, đăng nhiều kỳ tại viết, không nên gấp.


	435. Chapter 435

202 hiện cõng

-

Chúng ta đều là mang một lời cô dũng đi tới thế giới này.

-

Tiếng vỗ tay, tiếng khen ngợi.

Lạnh lẽo khuôn mặt, tiết chế vũ đạo.

Còn có cầm tới A về sau tại không có camera nơi hẻo lánh câu lên khóe miệng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi sẽ tại sinh tồn cạnh tranh bên trong làm rất tốt." Trong bóng tối nam nhân lẩm bẩm tự nhủ lấy lời nói, giống như là một loại cổ vũ, cũng giống một loại cầu nguyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trở lại đến mình vì tự mình lựa chọn 2 chờ trên chỗ ngồi, an an định tâm thần đến quan sát cái khác luyện tập sinh biểu diễn. Hắn vốn là cái thứ hai ra sân công ty, toàn trường cơ hồ tất cả chỗ ngồi đều có thể mặc hắn lựa chọn, hắn lúc ấy ngẩng đầu lên hướng về nhìn xem vạn trượng quang mang 1 chờ vương vị, nội tâm một con dã thú đang reo hò ta nghĩ ngồi lên, thế nhưng là hắn không có.

Súng bắn chim đầu đàn, đây là cho dù ai đều hiểu một cái đạo lý, Ung Thánh Hựu không có lớn như vậy dũng khí cùng quyết tâm, tuy là hắn cảm thấy dựa vào bản thân mười năm gần đây đến luyện tập, là hoàn toàn có thực lực ngồi ở chỗ đó, nhưng hắn cuối cùng chỉ khó khăn lắm ngồi tại phía dưới 2 chờ ghế.

Thực lực người tốt quá nhiều, Lý Đại Huy, Phác Hữu Trấn, Kim Samuel, Hà Thanh Vân, Lư Thái Huyễn... Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nhìn mấy cái kia ban A luyện tập sinh, âm thầm tính toán ưu thế của bọn hắn cùng thế yếu. Đây là ngày sau đối thủ.

"Ngươi không so với bọn hắn kém, ngươi sẽ làm rất tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đảo mắt một lần ngồi tại dưới đáy luyện tập sinh, cá tính trương dương luyện tập sinh lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành khác nhau nhan sắc, màu nâu, màu vàng, màu đỏ, tử sắc, còn có màu hồng phấn. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cười nhạo, vô dụng, trương dương không phải chuyện tốt.

Kết thúc công ty xác định và đánh giá, tuyên bố khúc chủ đề nhiệm vụ, tất cả luyện tập môn sinh đi đến ký túc xá thu thập hành lý. Ung Thánh Hựu an tĩnh chỉnh đốn tốt mình đồ vật, không nói một lời nhìn xem cùng ký túc xá những người khác vô cùng náo nhiệt thảo luận quần áo nhan sắc. Ung Thánh Hựu liếc qua trên người mình mặc đại biểu ban A màu hồng luyện tập phục, thở dài một hơi. Hắn cho tới bây giờ liền không thích màu hồng, nhưng là hắn nhìn trúng cái kia ban A.

Cùng cùng túc xá người không lời nào để nói, hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi một người đi tới đem muốn tiến hành chương trình học đại sảnh, nơi đó đã tụ tập mấy người mặc màu cam quần áo B ban luyện tập sinh. Đám người kia líu ríu nói không ngừng, thỉnh thoảng còn phát ra vui sướng tiếng cười, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt mình huyệt Thái Dương, hắn thiên tính quái gở không thích ầm ĩ, huống hồ tại dạng này một cái cạnh tranh không khí nồng hậu dày đặc địa phương, hắn mới sẽ không đi thử nghiệm kết giao bằng hữu, hoặc là dung nhập đám người, trong mắt hắn những người khác bất quá là đồng dạng đối thủ thôi.

Màu cam trong quần áo có một người hiển nhiên phát hiện lạc đàn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn từ trong đám người thoát thân, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến.

"Ha ha, ngươi có muốn hay không cùng chúng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa a? Dù sao bây giờ còn chưa bắt đầu lên lớp."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở trước mặt hắn người kia, một đầu chói mắt phấn lông cướp đoạt ánh mắt. Hắn lạnh lùng phun ra hai chữ, "Không được."

Tinh bột lông giống như không cam tâm giống như không buông tha, "Ngươi tự mình một người không tẻ nhạt sao? Không nghĩ nói với chúng ta nói chuyện sao? Đến nha."

"Ban A cùng các ngươi B ban có lời nào có thể nói?"

Lời vừa nói ra Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt liền hối hận, dù cho không nghĩ kết giao bằng hữu, hắn cũng không muốn đem bọn hắn biến thành địch nhân. Hắn nhìn thấy tinh bột lông trong mắt tối xuống ánh sáng, "Vậy được rồi." Hắn lúng túng gãi đầu một cái, quay người trở lại màu cam trong quần áo đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể rõ ràng nghe được kia trong đám người nói ra: "Làm sao không tới sao? Xem thường chúng ta sao? Ban A liền rất lợi hại phải không?"

Tinh bột lông có chút bất an nhìn một chút cách đó không xa cúi đầu Ung Thánh Hựu, vội vàng treo lên giảng hòa, "Ai nha hắn có thể là tương đối sợ người lạ, không có ý tứ mà thôi. Chúng ta tiếp tục."

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy, là chính hắn không thích hợp nơi này.

-

Tại lớp kế tiếp trình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện cũng không tốt. Mặc dù có nhiều năm vũ đạo kinh nghiệm, thế nhưng là đoàn múa với hắn mà nói hay là rất lạ lẫm, hắn cần phải không ngừng luyện tập.

Tại không ngủ trong đêm tối, tại đèn sáng luyện tập trong phòng, tại mỗi một lần mồ hôi rơi như mưa bên trong, đều tràn ngập trong lòng của hắn hỏa diễm, đoàn kia muốn leo lên đỉnh phong hỏa diễm, vẫn nhiệt liệt thiêu đốt lên. Chung quanh luyện tập môn sinh nhìn thấy hắn đều muốn cho hắn quan tâm, đều bị hắn uyển chuyển cự tuyệt. Đây là chiến trường, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng chỉ có một ý nghĩ như vậy.

So với luyện tập lúc cực khổ, công bố đẳng cấp tựa hồ cũng đồng dạng gian nan. Từ cái khác đẳng cấp lên tới ban A luyện tập sinh đều đầy mặt nét mặt tươi cười, không che giấu được nội tâm kích động. Theo người tiến vào càng nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng càng khủng hoảng. Cảm giác bất an giống hồng thủy mãnh thú đánh tới, hắn cảm giác mình muốn bị dìm ngập.

Cuối cùng đi vào là một cái màu cam quần áo luyện tập sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn một chút, là cái kia tinh bột lông. Mang theo ngày đó hướng hắn đi tới lúc đơn thuần khuôn mặt tươi cười đi vào ban A luyện tập thất, tựa hồ là sợ tràng diện quá xấu hổ, tinh bột lông còn mình vì chính mình vỗ tay lên.

Quả nhiên, mình không thích màu hồng. Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn tại hai gối ở giữa, lẳng lặng chờ lấy tên của mình bị gọi vào.

Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn lại là cái cuối cùng bị gọi vào.

Tại lúc trước hắn tất cả ban A luyện tập sinh đều không có giáng cấp, hắn khẩn trương tới tay chân run rẩy, thẳng đến hắn nhìn thấy một cái màu đỏ A đập vào mi mắt mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Ngươi không thể so người khác kém." Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng mặc niệm.

"Thánh Hựu ca! Rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn thấy tinh bột lông hướng hắn vươn biểu thị hữu hảo tay. Nhưng hắn không có tiến lên nắm, mà là cắm túi quần hỏi hắn, "Làm sao ngươi biết tên của ta, cùng tuổi của ta?"

"Ta hỏi Samuel tới, hắn nói cho ta." Tinh bột lông vẫn là cười một mặt ngây thơ, trên mặt còn có một bộ "Ta rất lợi hại đi" thần sắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết vị này là như thế nào nhanh như vậy liền cùng tất cả mọi người hoà mình, nhìn xem hắn như cũ duỗi trong không khí tay, không đành lòng lại để cho hắn xấu hổ lần thứ hai, duỗi ra mình tay nắm đi lên. Không nghĩ tới đối diện tinh bột lông tăng lớn trong tay cường độ, nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nghiêng thân nằm đến bên tai của hắn, hỏi hắn: "Ta hiện tại là ban A, vậy ta hiện tại có thể có chuyện cùng ca nói sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh thính tai đỏ bừng, "Có, đương nhiên."

Tinh bột lông buông, ngược lại nhẹ nhàng mà cười cười giới thiệu: "Ta gọi Khương Daniel, ca gọi ta Daniel liền tốt."

Tiết mục tiến độ không cho phép bọn hắn có thời gian dư thừa đi nghỉ ngơi nói chuyện phiếm, cả đám rất nhanh liền bị túm đi tiến hành khúc chủ đề diễn tập. Làm ưu tú ban A thành viên, toàn bộ vũ đạo là muốn vô điều kiện từ đầu nhảy đến đuôi. Mồ hôi đã sớm thấm ướt các thiếu niên quần áo, nghỉ ngơi hai chữ nghe giống như là thượng thiên cho ban ân.

Khúc chủ đề chỗ đứng hiện lên một cái tam giác hình dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại tam giác một bên, quay đầu xem xét đối xứng vị trí là cái phấn lông.

"Thánh Hựu ca!" Khương Daniel mặc dù như cũ thở hổn hển, nhưng lại như cũ lộ ra sức sống bốn phía. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu, người này sẽ không mệt sao? Hắn xông Khương Daniel nhẹ gật đầu.

"Thánh Hựu ca, mệt mỏi sao? Nếu không ta đi cấp ngươi cầm uống chút nước?" Khương Daniel tích cực lại nhiệt tình tiến lên dựng lấy lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc minh bạch con hàng này thật là như quen thuộc, cho nên mới cùng tất cả mọi người có thể hoà mình.

"Không cần, ngươi cũng nghỉ một lát đi."

"Oa, mặc dù rất mệt mỏi, nhưng là là ban A thật hạnh phúc a." Khương Daniel hai tay chống trên mặt đất, phối hợp nói, "Thánh Hựu ca ngươi nói có phải không. Ngươi mấy ngày nay tại ban A có phải là cũng rất hạnh phúc. Ban A những người kia đều thật là lợi hại a, ca ngươi có muốn hay không lại giới thiệu cho ta giới thiệu a, tốt nghĩ biết bọn hắn a. Nhưng lại cảm thấy bọn hắn có chút hung hăng, ta thật không dám."

"Ta không hung sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt quét một chút Khương Daniel, người kia nháy mắt ngơ ngác một chút.

"À không, Thánh Hựu ca dáng dấp đẹp như thế, vừa nhìn liền biết là người tốt, khẳng định đặc biệt ôn nhu."

Ung Thánh Hựu quả là nhanh bởi vì Khương Daniel không khỏi sùng bái cười lên, hắn cả sửa lại một chút cảm xúc nói: "Ta cùng bọn hắn cũng không quen. Mà lại ta không cảm thấy hạnh phúc."

Khương Daniel giống như là nhận cực lớn lừa gạt đồng dạng khó có thể tin nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "A? Kia ca chẳng phải là rất cô đơn a!"

"Ta là tới nơi này tranh tài, lại không là tới nơi này giao hữu." Ung Thánh Hựu giang tay ra, không quan trọng nói.

"Thánh Hựu ca, chúng ta xác thực là tới nơi này tranh tài. Thế nhưng là, chỉ dựa vào ngươi một người, rất khó." Khương Daniel đột nhiên nghiêm mặt nói.

"Ta không so với ai khác kém, ta cần gì phải dựa vào ai?"

"Ta biết, thế nhưng là một lực lượng cá nhân luôn luôn tiểu nhân. Mà lại ngươi sẽ không vui vẻ. Bằng hữu là ngươi dựa vào." Khương Daniel nhìn trong chốc lát Ung Thánh Hựu, gặp hắn không có lên tiếng âm thanh, còn nói, "Liền giống với tại không có vật gì trong bóng tối, ngươi chung quy vô pháp đi một mình xuống dưới, ngươi cần một chùm sáng."

Lúc này, tinh bột lông lại nghịch ngợm nháy nháy mắt, "Hiện tại ta chính là của ngươi ánh sáng!"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn một chút thoải mái cười Khương Daniel, lần đầu cảm thấy, màu hồng giống như cũng thật đáng yêu.

-

Tựa hồ là Khương Daniel đầy nhiệt tình lời nói ảnh hưởng Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn bắt đầu không còn bài xích người khác hữu hảo tiếp cận, cũng sẽ cười đáp lại sự quan tâm của bọn hắn, nhưng cũng giới hạn trong đây. Cùng tinh bột lông quan hệ, ngược lại là lấy mắt trần có thể thấy thân mật. Tiếu dung là có sức cuốn hút, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận điểm này, mà Khương Daniel luôn luôn không giữ lại chút nào cười cho hắn nhìn, như trên sông gió xuân giãn ra khuôn mặt tươi cười, là mọi loại đáng quý nhân gian trân bảo, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu có khi cũng sẽ nhẹ nhàng cười cho hắn nhìn.

"Bạn tốt của ta, Ung ——!" Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phân đến một tổ Khương Daniel lại vui vẻ đến không biết lớn nhỏ mở lên trò đùa.

"A...! Khương Daniel, tiểu tử ngươi!" Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì Khương Daniel vô dụng kính ngữ, dương giận giơ tay lên muốn đánh hắn. Một bên Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười thành một đoàn, chuẩn bị quan sát cái này một màn trò hay.

Khương Daniel lập tức cọ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, "Thánh Hựu ca ta sai!" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới hài lòng chụp chụp đầu của hắn.

"Tốt, đừng làm rộn, chúng ta hiện tại muốn tuyển chúng ta center. Theo ý kiến của ta đến xem, Thánh Hựu cùng Daniel là tương đối thích hợp, mọi người cảm thấy thế nào?" Đội trưởng Kim Chung Huyền đem tất cả tụ lại cùng một chỗ, bắt đầu nói chuyện chính sự.

"Ta cảm thấy Thánh Hựu ca rất thích hợp." Khương Daniel đoạt trước nói, tại Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đề cử lúc trước hắn. Hắn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cái ánh mắt, ra hiệu hắn tiếp nhận mình lần này hảo ý.

"Ta cũng cảm thấy Thánh Hựu không sai." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng gật đầu tán thành.

"Ai nha, vậy liền..." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút xấu hổ mà cười cười, "Ta đến?"

"Ừm ân, Thánh Hựu ca là lựa chọn tốt nhất!" Giới thiệu người Khương Daniel cực lực tán dương lấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng tiếp nhận center thiếp giấy, tâm tình so với mình làm center còn vui vẻ hơn.

Bởi vì tổ viên thực lực đều rất mạnh, cho nên bọn hắn luyện tập thời điểm cũng không có gặp được bao lớn khó khăn, chủ yếu là rèn luyện lấy đem tất cả mọi người động tác đều làm đủ liền tốt.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đi ăn muộn cơm đi. Đói chết rồi." Thành viên khác đã trước một bước đi nhà ăn, luyện tập trong phòng chỉ còn lại còn đang luyện tập Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng bồi tiếp hắn luyện tập Khương Daniel.

"Niel ngươi muốn đói ngươi đi trước đi, ta luyện thêm một hồi." Đầu đầy mồ hôi gia hỏa như cũ đối tấm gương khoa tay múa chân, đầu cũng không quay lại đáp lại.

Khương Daniel tiến lên ngăn lại người kia động tác, kéo qua tay của người kia cổ tay khuyên can nói: "Ca ngươi đều luyện nhanh ba giờ. Ngươi cần nghỉ ngơi. Ngươi nhìn ngươi gần nhất đều gầy, hẳn là đi bồi bổ dinh dưỡng. Đi thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra Khương Daniel tay, dance breaking địa phương, hắn bất luận luyện thế nào đều vẫn là không dễ nhìn, trong lòng đã là thập phần áo não cùng phẫn nộ, hắn lại đem tất cả cảm xúc toàn bộ vung tại trước mặt cái lo lắng này lấy hắn người.

"Đều nói ngươi muốn đói ngươi đi, đừng quấy rầy ta được không? Lại nói ngươi là người thế nào của ta, ta không cần ngươi quan tâm!"

Thốt ra chữ chữ đánh thẳng vào Khương Daniel, hắn sững sờ đứng ở nơi đó, trong lúc nhất thời nói không nên lời một câu.

"Ta coi là... Tốt a." Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là quay người rời đi luyện tập thất. Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mình nói cái gì về sau, Khương Daniel đã đi xa.

Hắn hốt hoảng cọ lấy tường ngồi xuống, cảm giác đầu một trận choáng váng, dạ dày cũng trống không khó chịu. Tất cả tâm tình tiêu cực một nháy mắt lại tịch cuốn trở về, phảng phất lại trở lại kia đoạn một người thời gian, thậm chí so khi đó còn gặp nạn qua.

Hối hận, hủy.

-

Một người ăn xong cơm Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại luyện tập thất thời điểm, cái khác tổ viên đã đều trở về, bao quát Khương Daniel. Lúc này tinh bột lông đang cùng Kim Tại Hoán cười cười nói nói, phảng phất căn bản không có phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trở về.

"Thánh Hựu a, ăn xong rồi?" Hay là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái thứ nhất mở miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel chỉ liếc mắt nhìn hắn liền lại quay đầu đi cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói chuyện phiếm. Người cả phòng đều cảm giác bầu không khí không đúng lắm, rõ ràng bình thường Khương Daniel nên trực tiếp cọ đi lên, làm sao hôm nay không nhúc nhích?

Kim Chung Huyền đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, người kia còn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm không để ý tới hắn Khương Daniel, "Các ngươi cãi nhau rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ dụi dụi con mắt, ngữ khí mỏi mệt trả lời: "Ta nói một chút không lời nên nói, chọc hắn sinh khí."

Kim Chung Huyền chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, an ủi: "Không sao, một hồi ngươi quá khứ dỗ dành hắn liền tốt, ngươi còn không hiểu rõ Daniel sao, mà lại hắn lại như vậy thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời gật đầu, không nghĩ lại để cho Kim Chung Huyền bởi vì bọn hắn sự tình nhọc lòng. Hắn thấy Kim Tại Hoán chạy đi tìm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, mình chủ động ngồi xuống Khương Daniel bên người, mà người kia lập tức xoay người, cầm sau đưa lưng về phía hắn.

Nhìn thấy Khương Daniel vui đùa tiểu hài tử tỳ khí bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được phốc phốc cười ra tiếng. Người kia trợn mắt tròn xoe quay đầu giận dữ trừng mắt liếc Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thật buồn cười sao? Tại ca trong mắt ta thật buồn cười đúng không."

"Niel a, là ca sai."

Kia người vẫn là quay đầu qua không để ý tới người.

"Ta vừa mới những cái kia đều là nói nhảm, ngươi không nên tức giận có được hay không, tha thứ ta có được hay không, ta sai, thật lòng."

Khương Daniel như cũ ôm chân không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là thần sắc đã có chút động dung. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong túi móc ra một túi kẹo mềm, kia là hắn về luyện tập thất trước đó cố ý đến trong túc xá cầm. Hắn đem kẹo mềm ngả vào Khương Daniel trước mặt, lắc hai lần, lấy lòng nói ra: "Tha thứ ta nha, ta cho ngươi ăn kẹo mềm."

Khương Daniel rốt cục xoay người, đón lấy kẹo mềm, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: "Ta là bởi vì kẹo mềm mới tha thứ ca, ngươi không nên quá đắc ý." Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên cười ứng với, đứa nhỏ này quả nhiên dễ dụ.

Khương Daniel xé mở đóng gói, nhai lấy kẹo mềm, mồm miệng không rõ như cũ kiên trì đặt câu hỏi, "Ca nói đi, ta là ca người nào."

"Niel a, Niel là người ta thích."

Bên cạnh tinh bột lông nghe mặt nhanh cùng tóc một cái nhan sắc, đột nhiên lớn tiếng nhai lên kẹo mềm.

Chỉ là hai người đều ngậm miệng không nói, là như thế nào thích.

-

Sorry sorry 2 tổ lấy được thắng lợi, tạo nên một cái truyền kỳ sân khấu. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rốt cục tại Khương Daniel cùng tổ viên ấm áp hạ không còn tránh xa người ngàn dặm, hắn lúc kia mới hiểu được, khóm bụi gai sinh trên đường, có người làm bạn ở bên người là may mắn dường nào một sự kiện. Đây là chiến trường, bên người có chiến hữu.

Vị trí xác định và đánh giá thời điểm hắn cũng rất may mắn cùng Khương Daniel phân tại một tổ, hắn kinh ngạc tại giữa bọn hắn vô hình duyên phận cùng mối quan hệ, cùng hắn ở chung cho tới bây giờ đều là vui vẻ lúc riêng một điểm này Ung Thánh Hựu tin tưởng không nghi ngờ.

Nhưng chính là dạng này khoái lạc cũng sẽ có phiền não, đã đem phấn lông nhuộm thành màu nâu Khương Daniel lộ ra trầm ổn không ít, đối với hắn nguyện ý gánh Nhâm đội trưởng chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không kinh ngạc.

"Ca, ta cảm thấy ta dẫn đầu không tốt các ngươi..." Lúc này Khương Daniel không có ngày xưa sức sống, vừa mới lên xong khóa bị các lão sư phê bình một trận, hắn ủ rũ tìm Ung Thánh Hựu tâm sự.

"Không biết a, ta cảm thấy ngươi đã làm rất khá. Chúng ta vừa mới bắt đầu, có vấn đề gì đều còn kịp giải quyết. Không phải thương tâm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai rộng bàng, muốn để người kia an tâm một điểm, "Ngươi không phải nói là ta quang sao? Ngươi muốn loá mắt mới được a."

Nguồn sáng sẽ ấm áp người, lại từ sẽ không để cho người khác thất vọng.

Trận đấu kia, cái kia sân khấu, làm cho tất cả mọi người điên cuồng.

Dù cho trận tiếp theo tranh tài hai người không tại cùng một cái tổ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có có thất lạc, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy hắn ánh sáng, đứng ở đỉnh phong, chiếu rọi ngàn người vạn người.

Ngươi liền nên như thế loá mắt.

-

Trận chung kết trước đó có một cái ngắn ngủi ngày nghỉ, Khương Daniel thần thần bí bí chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu ký túc xá.

"Thánh Hựu ca!"

"Làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ ghét bỏ lên Khương Daniel hô to gọi nhỏ.

"Ca ca ca! Ta vừa mới nghe Tại Hoán nói trạm xe lửa có chúng ta tàu điện ngầm tiếp ứng ài, chúng ta có muốn cùng đi hay không chứng nhận."

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel quá lấp lánh ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào cự tuyệt, cưng chiều đáp ứng xuống.

"Ca, ngươi thay đổi thật nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu một chút, "A?"

"Ngươi không cảm thấy sao? Vừa mới bắt đầu ngươi còn hung ta tới! Cũng không cười, cũng không cùng mọi người nói chuyện. Ngươi xem một chút hiện tại, cười tốt bao nhiêu." Cuối cùng người kia còn bồi thêm một câu, "Quả nhiên ta là ca quang đâu."

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười nhìn xem Khương Daniel cố vấn tự đắc ý, thần tình kia phảng phất hắn thật là cứu vớt Ung Thánh Hựu nhân gian thiên sứ."Đúng đúng đúng, ngươi nói cái gì đều đúng."

Nắm lấy tháng năm cái đuôi, hai người thiếu niên mơ mơ màng màng đến hợp giếng trạm tìm kiếm mình tiếp ứng bài.

"Ài ài ài nơi đó nơi đó! Ta nhìn thấy ta." Một cái tiểu mơ hồ rốt cuộc tìm được đường, lôi kéo một cái khác tiểu mơ hồ liền hướng chạy chỗ đó.

"Ca, nhanh lên cho ta chiếu a."

Khương Daniel đứng tại bảng hiệu phía trước bày ra tiêu chuẩn cái kéo tay, lúc này đã có đám người chung quanh nhận ra hai người. Hắn nóng nảy dậm chân, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng luống cuống tay chân lung tung đè xuống cửa chớp, sau đó vẫy gọi để Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian chạy.

Hai người một trước một sau chạy, ống tay áo cũng phất qua một người khác thủ đoạn.

"Ca, chúng ta chạy trốn đi."

Đáp lấy tháng năm mạt hợp giếng gió, mang theo một lời không biết tên tình cảm, càn rỡ chạy tại tràn đầy ồn ào náo động ồn ào trong đám người. Nhưng lại cảm thấy giống như thế giới đều tĩnh lặng lại, yên tĩnh đến chỉ còn hai người nhịp tim.

"Ca, ngươi nếu không thích ta đi."

Thừa dịp gió còn không có ngừng, thừa dịp tâm còn đang nhảy, thừa dịp ta còn có dũng khí cho ngươi ta tất cả ánh sáng sáng.

"Tốt."

Nếu như đây là ngươi muốn đáp án, ta nguyện ý dốc hết ta tất cả đi viết tiếp cái này thiên chương.

-

"Thu hoạch được hạng năm luyện tập sinh, Fantagio Ung Thánh Hựu luyện tập sinh!"

Tiếng vỗ tay, tiếng khen ngợi, như sấm bên tai.

Chung quanh luyện tập sinh các bằng hữu cùng nhau tiến lên, vì hắn chúc phúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay che mặt mình, hoa vài giây đồng hồ đến xác định hiện thực. Hắn ngẩng đầu, không có giang hai tay nghênh đón bất luận kẻ nào ôm.

Hắn đẩy ra vì hắn reo hò đám người, chạy về phía phía ngoài nhất, thật lâu nhìn chăm chú hắn người kia ôm ấp.

-

Chúng ta đều là mang một lời cô dũng đi tới thế giới này.

Ngươi khả năng lâm vào không có vật gì đen tối.

Còn tốt, có người nguyện ý đi nghênh đón ngươi, dắt tay của ngươi, cho ngươi một cái ấm áp ôm ấp.

Nguyện ý trong bóng đêm vì ngươi xé mở một vết nứt, trở thành ngươi ánh sáng.

THE END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Đây chẳng qua là một cái cùng bình thường đồng dạng lại phổ thông bất quá sáng sớm, ta trong lúc vô tình ấn mở một cái video, trong video chiếu phim lấy ta xem qua vô số lần hình tượng. Một cái nam hài đẩy ra đám người, chạy về phía duy nhất một người. Nhưng lại chỉ là một khắc này, ta động dung. Thời gian một vòng một vòng đi tới, bọn hắn cũng tại thời gian giống nhau dặm xa đi. Nguyên lai bọn hắn tốt như vậy, nguyên lai bọn hắn là lẫn nhau lực lượng lớn như vậy, chỉ là điểm này liền để ta mũi chua.

Viết bản này ta xoắn xuýt cực kỳ lâu, ta đang nghĩ ta có năng lực sao, ta có thể chứ, chuyện xưa của bọn hắn quá mức mỹ hảo ta không dám vọng thêm phỏng đoán, nhưng nếu như không viết ta lại sẽ hối hận. Cho nên ta bằng vào ta vụng về hành văn viết xuống kể trên thiên văn chương này, hi vọng mọi người tha thứ.

Cuối cùng, tiểu thuyết vì nhưng đọc tính mà tình tiết trầm bổng chập trùng, thiết lập cũng biến thành Khương Daniel là Ung Thánh Hựu ánh sáng. Thế nhưng là trong hiện thực bọn hắn rất ngọt. Bọn hắn là lẫn nhau ánh sáng.


	436. Chapter 436

【 Dan Ung 】Can 't stand the r ain

ooc dự cảnh

Ngắn

-

Trời u ám. Mưa gió nổi lên.

-

Nước mưa đánh rơi xuống mặt đất, keng keng rung động, giội tắt mỗi một khỏa lòng nhiệt huyết, đánh nát mỗi một cái cô độc linh hồn.

"Đúng, ông ngoại một tuần trước qua đời."

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho ta?"

"Ngươi bận rộn công việc, sợ quấy rầy đến ngươi."

"Cái này chính là của ngươi lý do sao?"

Đầu bên kia điện thoại không nói gì thêm, Ung Thánh Hựu cúp xong điện thoại. Giọt mưa không chút kiêng kỵ đem hắn quần áo thấm ướt, trên đường sớm đã không có người đi đường, hắn đối thiên địa lên tiếng thút thít. Thế nhưng là không có người sẽ quản hắn như thế nào, không có người sẽ lắng nghe bi thương của hắn, hắn đột nhiên bắt đầu may mắn có trận mưa này, tựa như là lão thiên đang bồi hắn thút thít.

Lẻ loi một mình đi tới thành thị dốc sức làm xác thực không dễ dàng, phụ mẫu lo lắng cho mình cũng là chuyện đương nhiên. Nhưng là nếu như đem cái này xem như lấy cớ mà đối với hắn giấu diếm ông ngoại qua đời tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không thể nói lý.

Mưa không có ngừng ý tứ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có bình tĩnh trở lại dự định. Hắn cầm điện thoại di động lên, tùy ý bấm một cái mã số, hắn nghĩ tại dạng này trong đêm mưa hẳn là có người chia sẻ bi thương của hắn, người kia coi như cúp máy cũng tốt, hắn cũng có thể giả tượng thành có người tại lắng nghe hắn kể ra.

Điện thoại vang hai tiếng về sau, đối diện liền nghe.

"Ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho ông ngoại của ta qua đời tin tức?"

"Ngươi tại sao phải gạt ta?"

"Ta chẳng lẽ không tính là người trong nhà sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có để ý đối diện là phản ứng gì, hé miệng liền đem đè nén ở trong lòng tất cả tâm tình bi thương đều bạo phát ra, nhưng là đại đa số đều là chữ không thành câu, tiếng khóc cùng nghẹn ngào chiếm hơn phân nửa.

Như kỳ tích chính là, đối phương vậy mà không có cúp máy, không nói gì, nhưng một mực duy trì thông suốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóc không biết bao lâu, đối diện rốt cục chậm rãi nói ra một câu, là cái trầm thấp giọng nam:

"Ngươi đừng khóc, ta lại không thể ôm ngươi một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe khóc càng hung, hắn cảm giác có chút thoát lực, ngồi tại đường cái sườn núi tử bên trên khóc thút thít.

"Ngươi bên kia trời mưa đi, ngươi mang không mang dù, nếu như không có mau về nhà đi."

"Ta... Ta không có dù... Ngươi không thể... Không thể tới đón ta không."

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên khóc nức nở, một bên không ăn khớp nói lời nói, đối diện nghe nhẹ cười lên, "Ta lại không biết ngươi ở đâu, nghe lời nhanh về nhà đi."

"Được..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lung la lung lay đứng dậy hướng nhà phương hướng đi, điện thoại còn một mực không có cúp máy. Thẳng đến hắn về đến nhà, nói một câu "Ta tốt", đối diện mới đem điện thoại quải điệu. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng tắm nước nóng, ngã đầu liền nằm tại trên giường. Hi vọng ngày mai không muốn cảm mạo, đây là hắn sắp sửa trước đó ý niệm duy nhất.

-

Ngày thứ hai sau khi tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới đêm qua tự mình làm cái gì. Hắn ảo não đứng dậy cầm điện thoại di động lên, nhìn thấy hắn thu được hai cái tin nhắn ngắn.

Một đầu là đến từ cha mình."Rất xin lỗi không có kịp thời nói cho ngươi, nhưng cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể tha thứ chúng ta. Có không trở lại thăm một chút đi, người trong nhà đều rất nghĩ tới ngươi."

Một cái khác đầu là đến từ một cái số xa lạ."Mắc mưa không muốn cảm mạo, chiếu cố tốt chính mình. Ta vì chuyện của ngươi cảm thấy bi thương, nhưng hi vọng ngươi có thể đi ra ngoài, hi vọng ngươi sinh hoạt vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động ném qua một bên, lại nằm trở lại trên giường hồi tưởng chuyện tối ngày hôm qua. Làm người không thể không có lý trí, may mắn người ta thiện lương không có báo cáo chính mình. Hắn mang hết sức xin lỗi lại chân thành tâm, cầm điện thoại di động lên cho số xa lạ về cái tin tức, "Thật xin lỗi hôm qua quấy rầy đến ngươi, cũng tạ ơn lời chúc phúc của ngươi. Nếu như có thể ta muốn làm mặt biểu đạt áy náy của ta cùng lòng biết ơn."

Đối phương rất nhanh liền tin tức trở về, "Ta tại M thành phố, nếu như phiền toái cũng không cần, ngươi không có việc gì là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ hồi phục quá khứ, "Ta cũng tại M thành phố, chờ ta thu xếp tốt sự tình trong nhà, liền đi tìm ngươi."

"Vậy được rồi. Chiếu cố tốt chính mình."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả dừng một chút công việc của mình an bài, thu thập xong hành lý, chuẩn bị trở về một chuyến quê quán. Tại nhìn thấy phụ mẫu trước đó, hắn vốn cho là mình sẽ là rất phẫn nộ, nhưng là vừa thấy được bọn hắn, nhìn thấy bọn hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn của mình ánh mắt, lại nhìn thấy trong mắt bọn họ nhìn xem mình lúc cảm động, hắn bỗng nhiên không tức giận được đến.

Quả thật bọn hắn giấu diếm mình, nhưng bọn hắn cũng có mình nan ngôn chi ẩn. Hắn đi tế bái xong ông ngoại, về đến nhà mẫu thân vì hắn làm cả bàn thức ăn ngon, hắn rốt cục tâm mềm nhũn ra.

"Ta không trách các ngươi, đừng áy náy."

Nhìn xem phụ mẫu rốt cục thở dài một hơi dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui mừng. Dạng này rất tốt.

Tại gia tộc ở lại ba ngày về sau, bởi vì công việc nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không trở lại M thành phố, hắn lúc này mới nhớ tới cái kia số xa lạ tới.

Hắn suy tư một chút, hay là lựa chọn bấm cái số kia.

"Ngài tốt." Đối diện rất nhanh nhận, hay là quen thuộc giọng trầm thấp.

"Ngài tốt, cái kia... Ngài còn nhớ ta không?"

"Đương nhiên, trời mưa xuống tìm ta khóc lóc kể lể cái kia." Đối diện nói xong còn nhẹ cười hai tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đến muốn tìm một cái lỗ để chui vào, giới cười hai tiếng đáp lại nói: "A đúng... Là ta. Ta muốn hỏi một chút ngài gần nhất có thời gian không? Ta về M thành phố, muốn tìm cái thời gian mời ngài ăn cơm."

"Ăn cơm coi như xong đi, quái không có ý tứ, ta cũng không có hỗ trợ cái gì. Ta ngày mai tại S rất có một cái Hip-hop tranh tài, nếu như ngài không chê có thể tới vây xem một chút, sau đó gặp mặt một lần."

"A dạng này a, cũng có thể, không có vấn đề. Vậy xin hỏi ngài tên gọi là gì?"

"Ta gọi Khương Daniel."

"Được rồi, ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu. Vậy ngày mai cái gì thời gian đâu?"

"Bốn giờ chiều bắt đầu."

"Được rồi, ta sẽ đến đúng giờ."

"Kia, ngày mai gặp."

Cúp điện thoại về sau Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy mở ra máy tính, tại lục soát cột bên trong đánh xuống Khương Daniel bốn chữ. Năm 1996 ngày 10 tháng 12 người sống, từ sơ trung bắt đầu luyện tập breaking, ôm đồm từ toàn khu đến toàn thành phố thậm chí cả nước Hip-hop tranh tài quán quân.

"Thật là lợi hại." Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm cảm thán. Hắn lại lật đến Khương Daniel ảnh chụp cùng vũ đạo video, hoàn toàn chính là một cái thanh xuân sức sống ánh nắng thiếu niên, cười lên dáng vẻ để người nhìn giống như có thể cảm nhận được gió xuân, khiêu vũ dáng vẻ càng làm cho người vỗ tay xưng tuyệt.

Quả nhiên, thiện lương như vậy vóc người cũng nhìn rất đẹp.

Yêu rồi?

-

Ung Thánh Hựu đúng hẹn đuổi tớiS lớn, bởi vì đến tương đối trễ, cho nên chỉ có thể chen tại một đám nữ hài tử đằng sau, may mắn hắn lớn lên tương đối cao, vẫn là có thể thấy rõ ràng sân khấu.

Đợi đến Khương Daniel ra sân thời điểm, cả cái đại sảnh đều bị tiếng hoan hô cùng nữ hài tử tiếng thét chói tai bao phủ. Soái ca tức chính Nghĩa. Câu nói này thật đúng là một điểm sai đều không có.

Nhưng không thể không nói chính là, Khương Daniel tại múa trên đài biểu hiện lực cùng toàn bộ động tác đều có trí mạng lực hấp dẫn, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu, nhưng hắn cũng có thể nhìn ra tại tất cả ra sân tuyển trong tay, Khương Daniel tuyệt đối là ưu tú nhất. Quả nhiên, cuối cùng hắn đạt được nhất đẳng.

Trước khi đến Khương Daniel gửi nhắn tin nói cho hắn, chờ tranh tài kết thúc về sau về phía sau đài tìm hắn. Hắn rụt rè bước vào viết "Khương Daniel" chuẩn bị thất, trong phòng trừ Khương Daniel còn có mấy người, xem ra hẳn là là bằng hữu của hắn.

Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn người tới, đầu tiên là sửng sốt một chút, sau đó kịp phản ứng về sau mới đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua, giới thiệu nói: "Những này là ta múa xã bằng hữu. Mọi người, vị này là Ung Thánh Hựu, bằng hữu của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng xông một đám người nhẹ gật đầu, mà những người kia hỏi qua tốt về sau lại ánh mắt tràn ngập bát quái sắc thái nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Kia đã dạng này, Niel, mang theo bằng hữu của ngươi chúng ta cùng đi ra tụ hội đi thôi!" Nó bên trong một cái tiểu Hồng lông đề nghị.

Khương Daniel vội vàng khoát khoát tay cự tuyệt, "Không được không được, chúng ta còn có sự tình khác, đi trước, các ngươi chơi a." Nói xong hắn liền nắm cả Ung Thánh Hựu hướng ra mang. Phía sau là một mảnh ồn ào thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý tứ đành phải đi theo Khương Daniel đi.

Đợi đến raS cửa chính Khương Daniel mới dừng bước lại, nghịch ngợm nháy nháy mắt đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Thật không nghĩ tới dung mạo ngươi đẹp như thế, may mắn ta lúc ấy không có tắt điện thoại."

Câu nói này ra miệng, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tất cả muốn nói lời cảm tạ lời nói đều nghẹn trở về, hắn chống nạnh đứng tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, ấp ủ rất lâu đều không nói ra một câu.

"Đi thôi, ta chớ đứng. Tìm một chỗ ngồi một hồi đi, Thánh Hựu a."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới hô lên một câu: "A... Tiểu tử ngươi! Ta lớn hơn ngươi, ngươi phải gọi ca nha, ca!"

Khương Daniel một mặt hí cười nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra không có trải qua suy nghĩ một câu, "Ngươi điều tra ta?"

"Ai nha! Không phải không phải, ta chính là hiếu kì."

Khương Daniel như cũ giảo hoạt mà cười cười: "Ừm, ta biết chính là hiếu kì mà thôi. Dù sao ta thế nhưng là tại ngươi cần nhất thời điểm an ủi ngươi tới đâu. Lý lịch của ta có phải là rất ưu tú, có hay không yêu ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, không biết là bởi vì xấu hổ hay là tức giận, Khương Daniel chụp chụp vai của hắn, "Tốt, không đùa ngươi, đi thôi Thánh Hựu ca, phía trước có cái quán cà phê. Chúng ta đến đó trò chuyện đi."

"Cám ơn ngươi." Đây là hai người ngồi xuống về sau Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói đầu tiên.

"Tốt Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi đều nói qua bao nhiêu lượt. Ta thật cảm thấy ta không có làm cái gì a." Khương Daniel dừng một chút, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lấp lóe ánh sáng, "Kỳ thật mỗi người đều sẽ kinh lịch dạng này bi thương thời điểm đi, nhìn thấy ngươi hiện tại cũng không có bởi vì chuyện kia mà ngã xuống, ta cũng rất vui vẻ."

Hai người điểm cà phê làm tốt, hương khí tràn ngập tại hai người ở giữa trong không khí.

"Ta cũng có rất khó chịu thời điểm, luyện múa luyện không tốt, biên múa biên không lúc đi ra. Kỳ thật ngươi gọi điện thoại cho ta thời điểm ta còn đang luyện tập trong phòng, lúc kia rất bực bội, cảm giác mình giống như không được. Nhưng là tiếp nhận điện thoại của ngươi, ta minh bạch trên thế giới so ta thống khổ người còn rất nhiều, nếu như ngươi có thể chịu nổi, ta lại dựa vào cái gì từ bỏ đâu. Mà lại an ủi đến ngươi, ta tâm tình rất tốt."

"Ngươi không có tắt điện thoại, thật là đối ta lớn nhất an ủi."

Trong lúc nói chuyện, bên ngoài vậy mà bắt đầu mưa.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra, rõ ràng buổi chiều thời tiết rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng nắm tóc, nhìn xem phía ngoài mây đen tụ lại.

"Không mang dù sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem ánh mắt hỏi.

"Đúng vậy a."

"Đừng lo lắng. Lần này ta có thể ôm ngươi một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhìn người đối diện ôn nhu đối với hắn cười.

Từ nghe được thanh âm của ngươi bắt đầu, từ trận kia giống như sẽ không ngừng mưa to bắt đầu. Mây đen vải đầy trời, nước mưa cũng chiếm lĩnh đại địa, tại mỗi một cái chỗ khe rãnh hội tụ, vì lui tới người đi đường thiết hạ cạm bẫy. Nhưng ta lúc này, tốt như sa vào ngươi ôn nhu cạm bẫy.

Mưa gió nổi lên. Cùng tình yêu đụng vào ngực.

END

-

"Cho nên nói lúc ấy hai chúng ta chỉ là lẫn nhau đánh qua một điện thoại, phát qua mấy cái tin nhắn ngắn quan hệ, ngươi là vì cái gì muốn cùng với ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục hỏi ra hắn vẫn muốn cái đáp án vấn đề.

"Có thể là nhìn ngươi đẹp mắt đi, thấy sắc khởi ý?" Khương Daniel suy tư một chút, phi thường thận trọng nói, "Ngươi không phải cũng là liền như thế mù quáng đã đồng ý sao?

"Ta không giống! Trước ngươi cho ta lớn như vậy an ủi, ta động lòng cũng rất bình thường tốt a!" Không nghĩ tới ngươi như thế nông cạn!" Ung Thánh Hựu sưng mặt lên, quơ nắm tay nhỏ biểu thị kháng nghị.

Khương Daniel đưa tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay nắm chặt, "Đại khái đây chính là thiên ý đi. Vừa thấy đã yêu ngươi biết hay không đồ ngốc."

"Ta không ngốc!"

"Tốt, đi thôi đồ ngốc. Ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn đồ ăn ngon."

Bầu trời lại hạ lên mao mao tế vũ.

Bất quá không có mang dù cũng không quan hệ. Ta còn có thể ôm ngươi một cái.

I can stand the r ain with you.

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Can 't Stand The R ain-The Rescues

Thành mời mọi người nghe một chút bài hát này!

Hai ngày này Bắc Kinh mưa to ta cảm giác mình muốn bị chìmkkk

Nói thật cảm giác một thiên này viết đi giống như không ra sao mọi người tha thứ nhìn một cái đi

Không hiểu cảm giác mình viết đồ vật đều có chút tang a ân phải tiếp tục cố gắng

Hi vọng mọi người sinh hoạt vui sướng!


	437. Chapter 437

【 Dan Ung 】 bạn trai có được tương phản manh là một loại như thế nào thể nghiệm? (1)

Biết hồ thể

Dan thị giác

Lần thứ nhất viết không biết có được hay không hi vọng có thể bác quân cười một tiếng

Cảm tạ linh cảm nơi phát ra @ yến mạch chiếu dưa hấu ✨

Bạn trai có được tương phản manh là một loại như thế nào thể nghiệm?

Xem xét toàn bộ 233 cái trả lời >

\------------------------------------------------

Có được ba con mèo quả đào + chú ý

Không mời mà tới.

Bản nhân giới tính nam, yêu thích nam. Ta cùng bạn trai ta đều là H lớn, nhưng còn mời các vị không muốn sâu đào a, chúng ta rất xấu hổ!

Trước tiên nói một chút bạn trai ta đi, chúng ta tạm thời quản hắn gọi trái bưởi. Ta cùng trái bưởi đều là H lớn hệ tân văn, hắn là dài ta một giới học trưởng, cũng là chúng ta hệ hệ cỏ, dáng dấp siêu cấp soái cái chủng loại kia! Oa, quả thực so điêu khắc còn tinh xảo. Toàn trường không sai biệt lắm tất cả nữ sinh đều sẽ vì hắn nhan giá trị khuynh đảo, năm nay còn bị bình chọn vì "Nhất muốn có người" thứ nhất (ta là thứ hai úc, siêu nhỏ giọng nói)! Bất quá các ngươi cũng không cần ngấp nghé hắn, hắn là ta kkk! Cũng đừng ngấp nghé ta úc, ta vĩnh viễn yêu ta trái bưởi!

Chúng ta là ở trường biện luận sẽ lên nhận biết. Lúc ấy chúng ta hệ đúng là hệ lịch sử, nhà ta trái bưởi là thứ tư biện tay, trước mấy vòng thời điểm chúng ta hệ nhưng thật ra là không quá chiếm ưu thế, nhưng là trái bưởi mới mở miệng, kia khí tràng, kia tự tin, kia ngữ tốc, kia lãnh khốc lại soái khí biểu lộ, trực tiếp đem tình thế thay đổi! Có một loại, hắn vừa đăng tràng người khác đều lộ ra không gì hơn cái này cảm giác! Trong nháy mắt đó trái tim của ta liền bị hắn ngắm bắn, quả thực chính là ta lấy hướng a! (tại cái này nói một câu ta là 1! ) cho nên chuyện đương nhiên, biện luận kết thúc về sau, ta liền cọ về phía sau đài quản hắn muốn Wechat, ta lúc đầu cho là hắn sẽ cự tuyệt ta, không nghĩ tới hắn thế mà đáp ứng, có thể là bị ta soái khí bề ngoài chỗ bắt được đi! (wink~)

Nhưng kỳ thật ta cũng là có chút điểm sợ, thêm Wechat về sau cũng không dám thông đồng người ta, nhiều lắm là giả vờ như có học thuật vấn đề thỉnh giáo sau đó trò chuyện hai câu. Chuyển cơ xuất hiện ở trường khánh thời điểm, trường học yêu cầu biểu diễn tiết mục, trái bưởi là dàn nhạc, ta là múa xã, hết lần này tới lần khác trường học để hai cái này xã hợp tác làm một cái biểu diễn, dàn nhạc bên kia định nhân tuyển là trái bưởi, sau đó trái bưởi tới chúng ta múa xã tuyển người thời điểm, lập tức liền chọn được ta! Ta lúc ấy kích động kém một chút nhảy dựng lên, quả nhiên đây chính là ông trời chú định chúng ta muốn cùng một chỗ!

Trái bưởi muốn hát ca gọi The Scientist, là một bài mười phần trữ tình ca, hắn tiếng nói cực kỳ tốt nghe, cùng cả bài hát không khí rất xứng đôi, cho nên ta đặc biệt vì bài hát này biên một cái múa hiện đại, đến phối hợp hắn biểu diễn. Hai người chúng ta quả thực là ông trời tác hợp cho được không! Mà lại bởi vì tại sân khấu bên trên sinh ra rất mạnh phản ứng hoá học, thật nhiều người liền quản chúng ta gọi science tổ hợp. Nhưng những này kỳ thật đều không phải rất trọng yếu, trọng yếu chính là, hai chúng ta quan hệ rốt cục gần một bước! Có thể đùa giỡn một chút, cùng một chỗ ăn cơm loại kia.

Lúc kia cảm thấy trái bưởi là một cái đặc biệt ấm áp cũng rất thú vị ca ca, để người nhịn không được liền đi tới gần, tác phong làm việc đều rất thành thục ổn trọng, siêu cấp đáng tin! Nhưng là hắn tựa như là đối ai cũng cùng dạng cái loại cảm giác này, cho nên trong lòng ta liền có chút ăn dấm a, muốn trở thành hắn duy nhất! Rốt cục! Ngày nào đó, ta lý trí trốn đi, tìm hắn đi tỏ tình. Không nghĩ tới! Hắn thế mà đáp! Ứng!! Ta ngay lúc đó cảm giác thật giống như tầng trời thấp phi hành, chóng mặt nhưng lại siêu cấp kích động!

Nói nhiều như vậy mới phát hiện ta giống như lạc đề ài, bất quá không có cách nào ai bảo ta trái bưởi ưu tú như vậy liền không nhịn được nói thêm vài câu. Tốt, như vậy ta hiện tại liền muốn bắt đầu đường đường chính chính trả lời vấn đề! Ừm!

Kết giao trước đó ta vẫn cảm thấy trái bưởi là một cái rất trầm ổn người, không nghĩ tới a, kết giao về sau hoàn toàn không phải cái dạng kia! Xử chí không kịp đề phòng! Mặc dù bề ngoài nhìn qua lạnh lùng, lạnh lùng, nhưng hoàn toàn chính là một cái con mèo nhỏ a ô ô ô, vui vẻ thời điểm sẽ đem mềm hồ hồ cái bụng lộ ra cho ngươi sờ, khổ sở thời điểm liền sẽ rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai cầu an ủi. Hoàn toàn muốn mỗi ngày cho hắn ôm ôm hôn hôn nâng cao cao loại kia!

Kỳ thật vừa mới bắt đầu ta cũng rất khiếp sợ, không nghĩ tới trái bưởi sẽ là như vậy, hắn tại biện luận trên trận, tại sân khấu bên trên, bất cứ lúc nào chỗ nào đối với người khác đều là lễ phép có chút cao ngạo, thế nhưng là hiện tại mỗi ngày đối ta cũng giống như cái dính sền sệt Tiểu Nãi Miêu, mở ra tay nhỏ cầu ôm một cái, ổ tại ta trong ngực nũng nịu, ta ta cảm giác Thiên Thiên đều muốn bị hắn đáng yêu chết! Ta yêu loại này tương phản manh! Giản làm cho người ta muốn ngừng mà không được!

Mà lại trái bưởi đừng nhìn bình thường rất tinh minh, mặt dài phải cũng rất cao cấp, cũng rất học bá, nhưng kỳ thật trong sinh hoạt chính là cái đồ ngốc, làm chuyện gì đều có chút mơ mơ màng màng, còn chân tay lóng ngóng. Lần trước hắn muốn cho ta làm bánh gatô, nhưng là vừa mở ra đường trắng cái túi, không có cầm chắc, đường trắng vung đầy đất, bao quát quần của ta bên trên. Còn có một lần, hắn một kích động đem dàn nhạc bên trong nhỏ giá đỡ trống cho gõ xấu! May mắn ta kịp thời đem nó sửa xong chưa bị người khác phát hiện. A đúng, hắn lần trước còn một cước đem nhà ta ghế sô pha đá xấu, thật muốn biết hắn cái kia tiểu thân bản là làm sao làm được? Mặc dù cái kia ghế sô pha đã sắp bị nhà ta da đặc biệt cào xấu đi. A nhà ta Dữu Dữu thật ngo ngoe, bất quá mỗi lần phạm sai lầm về sau cọ cái đầu cùng ta nói xin lỗi bộ dáng lại để cho ta nháy mắt không đành lòng nói hắn. Ai sẽ đối loại này đáng yêu sinh vật sinh khí đâu!

Mà lại mỗi lần cùng các bằng hữu ra ngoài tụ hội, chỉ cần một chơi đùa trái bưởi nhất định thua, sau đó liền quệt miệng một mặt không dáng vẻ cao hứng, siêu cấp ủy khuất! Siêu cấp muốn đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực xoa xoa! May mắn ta chơi đùa luôn luôn thắng, ta thắng chính là ta nhà trái bưởi thắng rồi~

Nói tóm lại, tương phản manh mặc dù để người xử chí không kịp đề phòng, nhưng là siêu cấp đáng yêu a! Ta yêu tương phản manh! Mà lại hắn sẽ hiện ra cho như ngươi loại này tương phản, là bởi vì hắn tín nhiệm ngươi, nguyện ý đem chân thật nhất mình giao phó cho ngươi, nếu như đổi thành người khác bọn hắn mới không nguyện ý làm như vậy đâu không phải sao? Cho nên muốn trân quý a ~

Cuối cùng ta phải lớn hô một câu, ta yêu trái bưởi!

Câu trả lời của ta liền đến nơi đây, hi vọng có thể cho đến ngươi trợ giúp úc ~

Tuyên bố tại năm 2018 ngày 18 tháng 7

Bình luận khu

@ chỉ là một viên trái bưởi: Không phải đã nói không cho người ta sâu đào sao? Làm sao mình toàn nói ra rồi? Nha, loại sự tình này cũng không cần nói đi!

...

...

@ yến mạch chiếu dưa hấu: @ nhỏ J thế nhất nhưng các ngươi H lớn! Mau tới vây xem!

@ nhỏ J thế nhất nhưng hồi phục @ yến mạch chiếu dưa hấu đến đến rồi!

@ nhỏ J thế nhất nhưng: H lớn? Hệ tân văn?"Nhất muốn có người" thứ nhất thứ hai? Science tổ hợp? Đó không phải là Kxxx cùng Oxx sao! Ta yêu cp cùng một chỗ! ! ! ! !

Đồng ý 19961210 bình luận 825

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

The Scientist-Coldplay văn bên trong nâng lên ca

Cố gắng viết ngọt! Thích liền lưu cái nói bá! Để ta biết một chút viết có được hay không ngô ~

Hi vọng mọi người sinh hoạt vui sướng

【 Dan Ung 】 bạn trai có được tương phản manh là một loại như thế nào thể nghiệm? (2)

Biết hồ thể

Ung thị giác

Vị này Bảo Bảo muốn nhìn tới @ thập tạo hi vọng ngươi sẽ thích úc ~

Lần nữa cảm tạ linh cảm nơi phát ra @ yến mạch chiếu dưa hấu ✨

Bạn trai có được tương phản manh là một loại như thế nào thể nghiệm?

Xem xét toàn bộ 666 cái trả lời >

\-----------------------------------------

Chỉ là một viên trái bưởi + chú ý

Tạ mời.

Tốt a dù sao ta đã tróc da, đã tất cả mọi người hô hào ta cũng đến trả lời một chút vấn đề này, như vậy ta liền đến. Kinh hỉ hay không! Ý không ngoài ý muốn! Bạn trai của ta @ có được ba con mèo quả đào cũng trả lời qua vấn đề này, cụ thể tường tình điểm nơi này.

Nhưng là mọi người mời đừng đối ta có cái gì hiểu lầm, ta rất lạnh, ta rất khốc, ta rất thông minh, ta tuyệt không xuẩn. Đường trắng vung là bởi vì cái túi thiết kế không hợp lý, giá đỡ trống gõ xấu chỉ là bởi vì nó chất lượng không tốt, ghế sô pha không phải ta đá xấu chính là bị da đặc biệt cắn, những này cũng không thể trách ta. Trò chơi luôn thua có thể là bởi vì ta phương diện khác quá ưu tú đi. Cho nên ta đối với quả đào một chút ngôn luận biểu thị mãnh liệt kháng nghị. Còn có, ta cũng vĩnh viễn yêu quả đào!

Chính như quả đào lời nói, ta cùng hắn đúng là biện luận sẽ lên mới chính thức tính nhận biết, nhưng là trước kia tại tân sinh nhập học thời điểm ta liền chú ý tới hắn, hắn quá tuấn tú đi! Cách áo sơmi liền có thể nhìn ra hắn tốt dáng người! Bả vai đặc biệt rộng, chân đặc biệt dài, cười lên còn đặc biệt ánh nắng đáng yêu. Ô ô ô, làm một nhan khống, ta nháy mắt liền yêu được không! (đây chính là tình yêu! )

Các ngươi cũng không biết hắn quản ta muốn Wechat thời điểm ta có bao nhiêu kích động, thật vất vả làm biểu lộ quản lý mới tỉnh táo lại, lúc kia đột nhiên có một loại, ta yêu người có phải là cũng yêu cảm giác của ta. Nhưng là ta lại không thể biểu lộ ra, dù sao ta là cao lãnh học trưởng đúng hay không, cho nên chỉ có thể coi hắn là làm đáng yêu niên đệ thân thiết đối đãi.

Về sau kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường biểu diễn sự tình mọi người cũng đều biết, nào có cái gì ngàn vạn người trúng tuyển bên trong ngươi tiết mục, rõ ràng chính là ta trong mắt chỉ có ngươi, ta chính là chạy ngươi đi! Bất quá ta quả đào khiêu vũ cũng quá đẹp mắt đi, hắn vốn là cái B-boy, vừa mới bắt đầu luyện tập thời điểm hắn cho ta biểu hiện ra mấy cái đặc kỹ, ta kém chút không có bị soái đến hôn mê. Về sau hắn nghe xong ta tuyển khúc về sau nói với ta hắn có thể nhảy múa hiện đại, nhưng là hắn chỉ học một năm cho nên khả năng nhảy không tốt lắm. Nhưng mà ngày thứ hai ta xem xong hắn biên múa về sau (không sai ta đào chính là ưu tú như vậy, một ngày liền có thể đem múa biên tốt, ta đi tức chính là một ngụm), ta kinh ngạc đến ngây người, này chỗ nào là chỉ học một năm trình độ! Hắn đối thân thể của mình chưởng khống đặc biệt tốt, mà lại tay dài chân dài, vũ đạo đường cong đặc biệt ưu mỹ, động tác cũng rất ăn khớp, là nghệ thuật a nghệ thuật! (che trái tim, lâm vào tình yêu)

Cuối cùng đâu chúng ta biểu diễn thu hoạch được cả sảnh đường màu, ta cũng cùng hắn càng thêm thân cận. Rốt cục tại ánh nắng tươi sáng một ngày nào đó, ta quả đào cùng ta tỏ tình, sau đó chúng ta liền hạnh phúc cùng một chỗ!

Không sai đây chính là chúng ta tình yêu cố sự, cảm ơn mọi người lắng nghe!

Ha ha ha, nói đùa, tiếp tục trả lời vấn đề.

Kỳ thật quả đào tương phản manh hay là rất rõ ràng. Hắn tại sân khấu bên trên liền rất khốc a, ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, mị mê hoặc lòng người, dáng người lại rất ưu việt (hắn có một lần khiêu vũ thời điểm thế mà đem áo sơmi nút thắt toàn mở ra, oa kia cơ bụng ta kém chút tại chỗ qua đời, nhưng tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy ta đào cơ bụng ta siêu cấp ăn dấm! Bất quá về sau hắn cùng ta giải thích, sau đó ta còn thu hoạch quả đào vị môi thơm liền không so đo nhiều như vậy hắc hắc hắc) chính là loại kia ta một ánh mắt, các ngươi liền đều phải vì ta khuynh đảo điên cuồng cảm giác. Nhưng là sinh hoạt bên trong hoàn toàn sữa a! Toàn thân tản ra mùi sữa thơm ta đào, chính là một cái dính người Samoyed a.

Hắn siêu cấp yêu cười, cười một tiếng liền phát xạ ngựa Charlone, siêu cấp đáng yêu! Hắn liền cho ta một loại, Disney mặt lại có được Marvel dáng người cảm giác, siêu cấp tương phản, lại siêu cấp manh. Đối ta càng sâu, sẽ Thiên Thiên quấn lấy ta nũng nịu ài! Ôm cánh tay của ta "Ca! Ca ~" kêu.

Mà lại các ngươi biết sao, các ngươi nam thần, thích ăn nhất chính là kẹo mềm. Vừa mới bắt đầu kết giao thời điểm liền phát hiện, Thiên Thiên ôm kẹo mềm nhai, quả thực thích đường như mạng, cho nên về sau quang vinh dài sâu răng. Ta lôi kéo hắn nhìn nha sĩ thời điểm hắn cái kia ủy khuất mất đi thế giới biểu lộ, quả thực chết cười ha ha ha ha, thật hẳn là ghi lại đến đem cho các ngươi nhìn một chút. Bác sĩ nói hắn mỗi ngày chỉ có thể ăn 12 khỏa, đoạn thời gian kia hắn liền Thiên Thiên cọ lấy ta cùng ta nũng nịu muốn ăn kẹo mềm, nhưng là vì ta quả đào khỏe mạnh, ta đương nhiên nhất định phải cự tuyệt. Sau đó đại giới chính là... Hắn đem ta cho ăn... (phát tình Samoyed a các ngươi gặp qua sao? )

Trên giường chính là... Không có chút nào sữa... Khóc khóc... Nhưng mà mỗi lần ta nói không cho làm, hắn lại lập tức ủy khuất, đậu đậu trong mắt giống như đều chứa đầy nước mắt, quệt miệng nói cái gì, ca nếu là không nghĩ coi như xong đi, là ta không được đi, ca quả nhiên không yêu ta, loại hình. Ta lại nháy mắt mềm lòng... Vì tình yêu khom lưng. (ta cam tâm tình nguyện khi 0, ta thật vĩ đại)

Ta quả đào còn có rất nhiều đáng yêu tiểu động tác, đáng yêu nhỏ biểu lộ, đáng yêu tiểu tâm tư. Chớ nhìn hắn bình thường giống như có chút ngốc ngốc, nhưng kỳ thật tại rất nhiều vấn đề bên trên so ta thông minh a, hắn sẽ rất tri kỷ chiếu cố vấn ta, cho ta ta muốn, đem tốt nhất đều lưu cho ta. (ta cảm giác muốn bị ta đào làm hư làm sao bây giờ)

Ta cho rằng trong tình yêu trọng yếu nhất chính là, ta nguyện ý cho ngươi hiện ra ta tất cả dáng vẻ. Ta yêu sân khấu bên trên mê hoặc trí mạng quả đào, cũng yêu cọ cái đầu cùng ta nũng nịu quả đào. So Đào Đào tinh băng vui còn ngọt ta quả đào! Là ta vĩnh viễn tình yêu!

Tổng kết, tương phản manh thật rất không tệ! Dùng ăn hiệu quả cực giai!

Cuối cùng, hô to một câu, ta yêu quả đào!

Tuyên bố tại năm 2018 ngày 19 tháng 7

Bình luận khu

@ nhỏ J thế nhất nhưng: Ta hoả tốc chạy đến! Ta yêu cp phát đường!

...

...

@ có được ba con mèo quả đào: Không nghĩ tới ca như thế yêu ta hắc hắc hắc ~ bất quá ta đã giới kẹo mềm!

@ chỉ là một viên trái bưởi hồi phục @ có được ba con mèo quả đào ta hôm qua còn phát hiện ngươi ăn vụng tới, ngươi ngậm miệng đi!

@ có được ba con mèo quả đào hồi phục @ chỉ là một viên trái bưởi ô ô ô ca ngươi vậy mà hung ta!

@ chỉ là một viên trái bưởi hồi phục @ có được ba con mèo quả đào không có, yêu ngươi. Mua~ ký túc xá chờ ta ~

...

...

@ nhỏ J thế nhất nhưng: Đây là cái gì điều (yue) tình (pao) hiện trường? ? ?

Đồng ý 19950825 bình luận 1210

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

SpongeBob không phải là các ngươi trong ấn tượng ca khúc ấn mở nghe một chút đi kkk siêu đáng yêu

Bắc Kinh đã liên tiếp bốn ngày đều là ngày mưa dầm nếu như nhìn đến đây các bảo bối nơi đó đang đổ mưa hi vọng bản này văn có thể đem cho các ngươi vui vẻ đương nhiên tại thời tiết sáng sủa địa phương sinh hoạt các bảo bối cũng muốn khoái lạc!

Hi vọng mọi người không muốn bởi vì một ít chuyện không vui bất cứ chuyện gì đều sẽ có biện pháp giải quyết

Hôm nay vẫn như cũ là cố gắng viết ngọt nhỏ J!


	438. Chapter 438

【 Dan Ung 】 buôn bán mộng cảnh

ooc dự cảnh

Ngắn nhanh đánh

Có bug không muốn so đo

-

Ai không muốn có được một cái hoàn mỹ bạn lữ đâu?

Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu muốn có.

Tốt nhất vẫn là soái khí tiền nhiều lại quan tâm cái chủng loại kia.

Thế là hắn sáng sớm tìm tới tốt hàng xóm Kim Tại Hoán, tố nói trong lòng mình ngọt ngào ảo tưởng, "Ta buổi sáng liền có thể cho ta làm tốt sớm cơm, muốn mặc quần áo giày đều chuẩn bị cho ta tốt, có thể lái xe chở ta đi làm, tan tầm sẽ ở cửa chờ lấy ta, mang ta hẹn hò xem phim ăn muộn cơm, ban đêm ôm ta hống ta đi ngủ. Ân đúng, còn muốn là cái tuyệt đỉnh đại soái ca!"

Kim Tại Hoán ghét bỏ dùng thìa gõ một cái sa vào với mình "Hoàn mỹ" ảo tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu đầu, "Nếu không ta cho ngươi tìm bảo mẫu hoặc là vú em được, ngươi cái này không phải bạn trai a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong ngược lại không vui lòng, "Ngươi không hiểu, ta liền nguyện ý muốn như vậy!"

"Cho nên ngươi mới lâu như vậy cũng không tìm tới bạn trai! Ngươi nói một chút ngươi, dáng dấp cũng không xấu, vì cái gì độc thân lâu như vậy ngươi trong lòng mình không có điểm số sao?" Kim Tại Hoán một mặt chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép lắc lắc đầu, bưng từ bản thân vừa mới xông tốt một bát phiến mạch cháo, ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon không có ý định lại để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu. Mỹ hảo lại dưỡng sinh một cái sáng sớm, ta tại sao phải đem như thế thằng ngu bỏ vào trong nhà đến?

Ung Thánh Hựu kiên nhẫn cọ đến Kim Tại Hoán bên người, mặt dạn mày dày đối với hắn nói: "Tại Hoán a, hai ta hàng xóm làm nhiều năm như vậy ta có phải là không ít giúp ngươi một chút?"

"Ngươi là chỉ lần trước nhà ta bóng đèn xấu ngươi đem cái kìm cho ta mượn lần kia? Thế nhưng là ta về sau còn cho ngươi a!"

"Vậy ngươi lần trước phát sốt có phải là ta chiếu cố vấn ngươi!"

Kim Tại Hoán suy tư một chút, "Nhưng lần kia sinh bệnh về sau ta còn xin ngươi ăn xong bữa cơm, xem như hòa nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu quơ lấy một cái gối liền hướng Kim Tại Hoán đập lên người, kém chút đổ nhào hắn trân quý phiến mạch cháo. "A...!"

Kim Tại Hoán mau đem bát phóng tới trên bàn trà, hai tay làm đầu hàng tư thế, thở dài khuất phục tại Ung Thánh Hựu dưới dâm uy, "Tốt a tốt a ngươi muốn nói cái gì, mau nói đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đổi khuôn mặt tươi cười, đem gối ôm nhặt lên, dùng nhẹ tay nhẹ chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán vai lấy lòng nói: "Ta muốn để ngươi cho ta bện một giấc mơ. Chính là cái kia liên quan tới hoàn mỹ bạn trai mộng."

Kim Tại Hoán là một Trúc Mộng Sư, thông tục đến nói chính là có thể căn cứ hộ khách nhu cầu đến vì bọn họ bện một giấc mơ, thỏa mãn tất cả yêu cầu, chỉ phải trả tiền là được.

Nhưng Kim Tại Hoán biết, Ung Thánh Hựu không có gì tiền.

"Ngươi biết quy củ của ta." Hắn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, tiếp tục bưng lên bát hưởng thụ hắn phiến mạch cháo.

"Vậy liền không có cách nào." Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là hạ quyết tâm rất lớn đồng dạng nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm một câu, lập tức quay người hai tay nắm ở Kim Tại Hoán vai. Bởi vì đột nhiên lắc lư, Kim Tại Hoán tay một không có cầm chắc, bát rơi xuống đất, còn lại một nửa không uống phiến mạch cháo vãi đầy mặt đất.

"A Thánh Hựu ca ngươi làm gì a!" Kim Tại Hoán ủy khuất ba ba vì chính mình phiến mạch cháo và mỹ hảo sáng sớm mặc niệm một giây đồng hồ.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phương thức liên lạc, gia đình địa chỉ, cộng thêm hắn tất cả yêu thích, dở hơi cùng quá khứ kinh lịch danh sách. Đủ sao?"

Hiện tại Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy đem cái này ngu ngốc bỏ vào trong nhà giống như cũng không phải chuyện gì xấu.

"Đương nhiên không có vấn đề. Ta lập tức cho ngươi Trúc Mộng."

Kim Tại Hoán đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang vào buồng trong, để hắn nằm trên giường tốt, mình tại một đôi cấp cao máy móc trước bày ra tới.

"Oa tốt chờ mong tốt chờ mong!" Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp nói, "Tại Hoán Tại Hoán, người kia nhất định phải soái a! Ngươi nói cho hắn ta bữa sáng thích ăn nhất Omurice thêm lòng nướng, sữa bò muốn làm nóng một chút không phải ta dạ dày chịu không được. Giữa trưa ta có thể tự mình giải quyết, nhưng là hắn muốn tới mời ta ăn ta cũng không cự tuyệt. Ban đêm..."

"Thánh Hựu ca! Van cầu ngươi bế mạc khóe miệng." Kim Tại Hoán cõng thân rống to, nếu không phải vì Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tức, hắn đã sớm đem cái này ngu ngốc một cước đạp ra ngoài, "Một hồi ta chương trình biên sai chịu khổ chính là ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng. Chờ ước chừng mười phút về sau, Kim Tại Hoán rốt cục cầm một cái nhỏ bao con nhộng đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước giường, đưa cho hắn."Đem cái này ăn, sau đó ngươi liền sẽ lâm vào ngươi ngọt ngào mộng cảnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận bao con nhộng, nhét vào miệng bên trong dùng nước rót xuống dưới. Chậm rãi hắn cảm thấy đầu chóng mặt, mí mắt càng ngày càng nặng. Cuối cùng rốt cục nhịn không được, nặng nề thiếp đi.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm phát hiện mình đã ngủ tại trên giường của mình, hắn biết đây là ở trong mơ. Như vậy lúc này hắn hoàn mỹ bạn trai hẳn là tại phòng bếp... Hả? Không đúng. Ung Thánh Hựu cong lên đầu, phát hiện bên cạnh mình nằm một cái nam nhân.

Dáng dấp còn rất đẹp... Ngủ bộ dáng tốt ngoan a, mặt thật mềm rất muốn bóp. Quả nhiên Kim Tại Hoán còn là đáng tin, là cái tuyệt đỉnh đại soái ca.

Người kia lông mi khẽ nhúc nhích, chậm rãi mở mắt ra, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến vội vàng thu liễm một chút mình si hán biểu lộ.

"Thánh Hựu ca, tỉnh a." Thanh âm của hắn còn mang theo sáng sớm thủy khí, ướt sũng đánh tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng. Người kia đưa tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trong ngực ôm ôm, khoảng cách đột nhiên rút ngắn để Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt xấu hổ đỏ mặt.

"Ngươi... ?"

"Khương Daniel." Người kia hiểu ý Ung Thánh Hựu tra hỏi, "Ta là ngươi Niel a."

"Niel a, bữa sáng làm xong chưa?" Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy mong đợi chờ lấy người kia trả lời.

Nhưng tiêu chuẩn đáp án không đợi đến, lại chờ đến người kia vô tội đậu đậu mắt, cùng có chút ủy khuất lời nói: "Không có ài. Ta nghĩ bồi ca ngủ thêm một lát mà. Nếu không, ta mang ca ra ngoài ăn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng tròng mắt miệng mở rộng, chẳng lẽ Kim Tại Hoán chương trình phạm sai lầm rồi? Vì cái gì không theo ta thiết lập đến triển khai? Nhưng là có như thế cái đại soái ca bồi tiếp cùng một chỗ ăn cơm giống như cũng không tệ a."Tốt a." Lúc này đáp ứng xuống.

Hai người mặc chỉnh tề, tay nắm ra cửa. Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới một nhà pháp thức bữa sáng cửa hàng, trong tiệm còn không có gì người, bọn hắn tìm một cái so sánh an tĩnh nơi hẻo lánh ngồi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên lai cũng không có tới qua loại này phòng ăn, tự nhiên cảm giác có chút bó tay bó chân, cho nên chọn món ăn vấn đề toàn quyền giao cho Khương Daniel, bất quá hắn hay là nhỏ giọng xách ra nguyện vọng của mình: "Cái kia... Ta bữa sáng thích ăn Omurice thêm lòng nướng, sữa bò muốn làm nóng một chút..."

"Ca, nơi này giống như không có ài. Hoa phu bánh ngươi muốn ăn không?" Khương Daniel có chút khó khăn chuyển cáo Ung Thánh Hựu, mà bị cáo người biết quả thực ủy khuất đến muốn khóc, Kim Tại Hoán, ngươi cái lừa gạt!

"Tốt a tốt a, ngươi chọn đi." Nửa từ bỏ trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị chờ mình tỉnh lại tuyệt đối phải tìm Kim Tại Hoán hảo hảo lý luận một chút.

Chờ bữa sáng thượng hạng về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trên bàn hoa lệ đồ ăn, cảm giác đến giống như cũng là có thể tiếp nhận, mấu chốt là đối diện ngồi thế nhưng là cái soái ca a. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua Khương Daniel, người kia cười nhẹ nhàng đưa tay ra hiệu hắn có thể ăn.

Cái gì cũng đều không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn đầu đối trên mặt bàn lam văn pho mát hạ thủ, Khương Daniel nhìn một mặt chấn kinh, nghĩ thầm cái này ca khẩu vị chính là nặng như vậy sao?

Mùi nồng nặc tràn ngập miệng đầy, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút sang phun ra, hắn cố gắng đem kia một ngụm pho mát nuốt xuống, mười phần bất lực nhìn xem Khương Daniel."Cái này... Cũng quá khó ăn đi."

Khương Daniel tại ngồi đối diện đã cười đáp con mắt đều không có, hắn khoát tay áo, "Không phải ca, ngươi như thế ăn khẳng định không thể ăn a." Hắn tri kỷ hướng pho mát bên trên tưới chút mật ong, "Thử lại lần nữa."

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa tin nửa ngờ lại dùng muỗng nhỏ phá một điểm mang theo mật ong pho mát, hắn dò xét Khương Daniel hai mắt, nhìn thấy người kia thành khẩn ánh mắt về sau, mới dũng cảm hạ miệng. Mật ong điềm hương rất tốt trung hoà pho mát nồng đậm. Hai loại hương vị đan vào một chỗ, để người ăn có nghĩ khiêu vũ hảo tâm tình.

"Thật ăn ngon."

Khương Daniel nhìn vẻ mặt mừng rỡ mục sáng lóng lánh Ung Thánh Hựu, thăm dò qua thân thể cưng chiều sờ sờ đầu của hắn, "Nhanh ăn đi."

-

Vui sướng bữa sáng qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là muốn đi đánh Kim Tại Hoán. Bởi vì bên ngoài bắt đầu mưa, thế nhưng là bọn hắn không mang dù. Hoàn mỹ bạn trai không phải là có thể đem tất cả mọi chuyện đều làm được tỉ mỉ nhập vi sao? Vì cái gì liên quan dù che mưa loại chuyện nhỏ này đều làm không được?

"Thế nhưng là ca ngươi cũng không muốn lấy mang a." Khương Daniel đối giơ chân Ung Thánh Hựu lại bổ một đao.

Tốt a, mình quả thật cũng không nhớ ra được mang dù. Nhưng đây không phải lý do a!

"Được rồi, bên kia có nhà quán cà phê, chúng ta đi vào ngồi một chút đi." Khương Daniel nói xong đem mình bên ngoài bao cởi ra, nâng tại Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu, lôi kéo người kia liền nghĩ đi ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, bất an hỏi: "Ngươi sẽ lạnh a, dạng này ngươi liền bị xối đến."

"Không sao, ca không bị xối đến liền tốt." Nói liền mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu chạy vào trong mưa.

Vẫn có một ít nhỏ bé mưa bụi nghịch ngợm đánh tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, nhưng là bộ ngực của hắn lại cảm giác ấm áp dễ chịu. Người bên cạnh hơi thở hổn hển, kiệt lực vì hắn che gió che mưa. Mấy bước con đường, lại tựa như đi qua dài dằng dặc thời không. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình phảng phất lái một chiếc thuyền con, phiêu đãng tại màn mưa cùng người kia nhiệt độ bên trong.

Đến quán cà phê, Khương Daniel đã bị xối cái thấu, nước mưa dán gương mặt của hắn trượt xuống, trên mặt đất hình thành một đầm nước đọng. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm qua sạch sẽ khăn tay, một bên vì hắn lau, một bên nhẹ nhàng đối với hắn nói tạ ơn. Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn đứng ở nơi đó, cũng không nhúc nhích. Tản ra mùi hương khăn giấy xẹt qua khóe mắt, chóp mũi, bờ môi, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay cách ngón tay đều để Khương Daniel cảm thấy bỏng người. Hắn kéo lại tay của người kia cổ tay, nhìn xem người kia bởi vì chấn kinh mà mở lớn con ngươi, ôm lấy khóe miệng dán lên người kia mềm mại cánh môi.

"Ca, không quan hệ. Ta lần sau sẽ nhớ kỹ mang dù."

Trong quán cà phê mở hơi ấm, bốc hơi rơi trên thân hai người thủy khí, nó bên trong một cái xấu hổ đỏ mặt, một cái khác cười cưng chiều.

-

Giống như là muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái hoàn mỹ hẹn hò, Khương Daniel đề nghị đi xem phim, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao cũng không nghĩ ra, bọn hắn muốn đi nhìn chính là phim kinh dị. Càng không nghĩ tới là, Khương Daniel còn sợ quỷ.

Toàn bộ hành trình run rẩy ổ ở bên cạnh hắn Khương Daniel, ra rạp chiếu phim về sau còn đang giảo biện, "Ca, ta không phải sợ bọn hắn, ta là cảm thấy buồn nôn."

"Buồn nôn cũng là một loại sợ hãi."

"Không không, ta là lễ phép tính sợ hãi một chút."

"Ngươi toàn bộ hành trình nhìn mấy lần, ngươi đây cũng quá lễ phép đi?" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trêu chọc Khương Daniel hai câu rất thú vị, không nghĩ tới người kia lại cúi hạ đầu, một mặt thất lạc. Tâm hắn mềm kéo qua cánh tay của hắn, "Làm sao rồi? Ta không nói có được hay không."

Khương Daniel ảo não gãi đầu một cái phát, "Ca không muốn bởi vì ta nhát gan liền không thích ta có được hay không?"

Con mắt lóe lên lóe lên, tràn đầy yếu ớt cùng khát vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào sẽ không thích, dắt lấy người kia cánh tay để hắn nhích lại gần mình, trên mặt của hắn rơi xuống một nụ hôn."Ta siêu cấp thích Niel."

Đây có lẽ là không phải cõng ta lúc đầu ý?

Hai người tay trong tay trên đường đi về nhà, sắc trời đã dần muộn, mặt trăng cũng bò lên cây sao.

"Ta giống như cũng không là một cái hoàn mỹ bạn trai đâu." Tại yên tĩnh bầu không khí bên trong cũng nên có người trước mở cái miệng này, "Để ca thất vọng."

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn tiết khí bộ dáng, ánh trăng phản chiếu tại mặt mày của hắn bên trong, thanh tịnh say lòng người."Ngươi không có khiến ta thất vọng."

"Nhưng ta làm hư hết thảy... Ta không có làm cho ngươi ngươi thích ăn bữa sáng, không có nhớ kỹ mang lên dù che mưa, thậm chí ngay cả cái phim đều tuyển không tốt. Mà lại ta cũng không biết lái xe, chắc chắn sẽ không như ngươi mong muốn đưa ngươi đi làm..."

"Nói xong không?"

Người kia lắc đầu, lại gật đầu một cái.

"Nghe. Ta không cần ngươi cho ta làm điểm tâm, lam văn pho mát phối mật ong ăn thật ngon; ta không cần ngươi nhớ kỹ mang lên dù, bởi vì ngươi bên ngoài bao càng ấm áp; ta không quan tâm nhìn cái gì phim, chỉ cần cùng với ngươi liền rất vui vẻ; ta cũng không cần ngươi biết lái xe, bởi vì ta kỹ thuật lái xe rất tuyệt, thậm chí có thể dẫn ngươi đi hóng mát. Ta không cần gì hoàn mỹ bạn trai, ngươi liền đủ. Cho nên, ngươi hiểu rồi sao?"

Mặt trăng hiểu.

Mộng muốn tỉnh.

END.

NOT THE END.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại về sau nhìn thấy chính là Kim Tại Hoán lo lắng khuôn mặt, nhìn thấy hắn mở to mắt, Kim Tại Hoán luôn mồm xin lỗi, "Thánh Hựu ca ta sai, chương trình xảy ra chút sai lầm nhỏ... Ngươi... Không có sao chứ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người xuống giường, vuốt vuốt sưng con mắt, "Không có việc gì, ta cảm thấy cái này mộng rất tốt. So ta nguyên lai thiết tưởng tốt. Cám ơn ngươi a, Tại Hoán."

Nhưng về đến nhà về sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm giác không tốt đẹp gì. Hắn ôm lấy vô tội báo biển con rối một trận chà đạp, "Tốt tốt! Hiện tại tốt! Ta không muốn hoàn mỹ gì bạn trai, thế nhưng là ta muốn Khương Daniel..."

Hắn nghĩ đến mình lại không thể lại đi cầu Kim Tại Hoán, dù sao Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã không có gì có thể dùng tin tức có thể bị bán đứng, hắn đem mình chôn trong chăn, muốn dựa vào giấc ngủ đến làm dịu sự đau lòng của mình. Nhưng là vừa vặn nằm mơ đã ngủ thời gian quá dài, hắn thành công mất ngủ.

Ngày thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy hai cái mắt quầng thâm đi công ty, lại bị thông tri muốn tiếp đãi một cái mới tới thực tập sinh. Cái kia thực tập sinh còn điểm tên chỉ họ muốn Ung Thánh Hựu đến mang chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong lòng bực bội, đuổi tới quản lý văn phòng thời điểm, kia người đã đến.

Một đôi ấm áp đại thủ ngả vào trước mặt hắn, "Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Khương Daniel."

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta đến."

Đến bồi bạn ngươi nhật nguyệt giao thế, bốn mùa luân hồi, đến bồi bạn ngươi làm xong mỗi một cái đem tỉnh mộng.

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Đọc vui sướng hi vọng có thể mang đến vui vẻ

Hôm nay cũng là cố gắng nhỏ J!


	439. Chapter 439

Biết hồ thể

@ trên xà nhà người tụng tụng điểm ngạnh

Cùng mạng lưới hồng nhân yêu đương là một loại như thế nào thể nghiệm?

Xem xét toàn bộ 809 cái trả lời >

\---------------------------------------------

Hôm nay cũng yêu quả đào + chú ý

Tạ mời.

Như đề, ta ngồi cùng bàn, cũng là bạn trai của ta, là một vị mạng lưới hồng nhân, Weibo bên trên nổi danh tình cảm chủ blog. Muốn nói cùng hắn yêu đương thể nghiệm, ta chỉ có thể nói cho ngươi, nhân gian đáng giá.

Ta cùng hắn là bạn học thời đại học, vốn chính là rất phải tốt anh em cái chủng loại kia, khi đi học thường xuyên ngồi cùng một chỗ (ta đốc xúc hắn học tập ha ha ha), ở cũng là một gian ký túc xá.

Hắn là loại kia đặc biệt ánh nắng, dáng dấp cũng soái, rất chiêu nữ hài tử thích cái chủng loại kia người. Cười lên nhìn rất đẹp thật ấm áp, giống như là có thể hòa tan vạn năm băng sơn. Một đôi xinh đẹp con mắt đặc biệt nhiều tình (ô ô ô ngẫm lại hắn mỗi lần nhìn ánh mắt của ta ta đều trái tim trực nhảy), nhưng là ủy khuất cùng ta nũng nịu thời điểm lại biến thành đáng thương đậu đậu mắt. Hắn đối người rất tri kỷ, từng cái phương diện đều có thể chiếu cố vấn chu toàn, nghĩ đến ta cũng là bởi vì hắn đối ta đủ loại chiếu cố vấn mới đối với hắn sinh ra ỷ lại, sau đó không cách nào ức chế yêu hắn (hắn đem ta làm hư, hắn ngay cả nắp bình đều không cho chính ta vặn ra, hắn không phải người ô ô ô, nhưng ta yêu hắn, không muốn ao ước ta, các ngươi không cách nào Ung có).

Ta lúc ấy phát phát hiện mình đối với hắn loại này tình cảm về sau còn đê mê một hồi lâu, dù sao phát phát hiện mình là cái ngoặt sự thật này cũng không phải là dễ dàng như vậy tiếp nhận. Ta một mực chú ý một cái tình cảm chủ blog (không sai chính là ta giọt bạn trai), hắn bình thường sẽ phát một chút liên quan tới đối đãi người cùng sự vật phương pháp văn chương, sẽ trích lục một chút tích cực chính năng lượng câu cùng cố sự, cũng lại trợ giúp fan hâm mộ giải quyết tình cảm của bọn hắn vấn đề.

Kết quả là, ta liền đi tìm hắn nói chuyện phiếm, nói với hắn ta thích ta bạn tốt, nhưng là ta không biết hắn có thích ta hay không, cũng không biết muốn hay không đi tỏ tình. Hắn rất mau trở lại phục ta, nói nếu như thích liền đi cố gắng truy cầu a, không nên đem hắn thả đi. Ta lúc ấy còn kinh ngạc với hắn cho ta như thế gọn gàng dứt khoát đề nghị, bây giờ ngẫm lại hắn khẳng định thẳng đến người kia là ta sau đó thúc giục ta truy hắn, hừ cái này đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét.

Nhưng là, ta sợ. Ta cũng xác thực không dám trực tiếp cùng hắn đi tỏ tình, cũng chỉ có thể một mực duy trì lấy anh em trạng thái. Nhưng là cái loại cảm giác này thật rất khó chịu, nguyên lai không có phát hiện mình thích hắn thời điểm đối với hắn hết thảy chiếu cố vấn đều rất được lợi, có thể phát hiện mình thích hắn thời điểm liền rất thụ sủng nhược kinh, lại sợ mình biểu hiện ra cái gì để hắn nhìn ra tâm tư của ta, còn ở trong lòng lẩm bẩm nghĩ hắn đối với ta như vậy có thể hay không cũng là ưa thích ta.

Ta khi đó mỗi ngày đều sẽ cùng "Tình cảm chủ blog" nói chuyện phiếm, nói cho hắn ta một ngày này đều đã làm gì, hắn thì sao đối ta, hắn cũng sẽ rất kiên nhẫn từng đầu xem hết, sau đó nói cho ta phải nên làm như thế nào, làm sao lấy hắn niềm vui. Hiện tại nhìn như vậy ta thật là ngu a! Hắn cũng thật xấu, rõ ràng đây hết thảy đều là hắn an bài!

Bất quá khi đó ta ta cảm giác những phương pháp này rất được lợi chính là.

Bước ngoặt xuất hiện tại một đường lông khái trên lớp, không thể không nói lão sư giảng thật nhàm chán (siêu nhỏ giọng phàn nàn), sau đó ta ngồi cùng bàn ta bạn tốt liền thành công đi tìm Chu công đánh cờ. Ta ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn liền nhìn xem hắn, lông mi của hắn thật dài, lúc ngủ đợi siêu cấp ngoan, cả người trắng tinh, rất đáng yêu yêu, ta một nhịn không được, liền tiến tới thân hắn một chút (thật chỉ là đụng một cái mặt a a a, mặt của hắn thật siêu cấp mềm ô ô ô). Mặc dù không có người trông thấy, nhưng là ta cái chủng loại kia hành vi thật rất giống đang trộm tình (mặc dù lúc ấy còn không có tình), sau đó ta liền cho "Tình cảm chủ blog" phát đầu pm nói cho hắn ta thân hắn.

Sau đó các ngươi đoán làm gì!

Không sai! Bạn thân của ta mà điện thoại di động kêu.

Thiên địa lương tâm điện thoại di động của hắn liền để lên bàn, ta nghĩ không nhìn thấy cũng khó khăn, phía trên biểu hiện chính là ta đầu kia pm. Ta lúc ấy mới biết được, nguyên lai cái gọi là tình cảm chủ blog, chính là ta vị này vô lương ngồi cùng bàn.

Thật vất vả nhẫn đến tan học, hắn tỉnh về sau ta liền lôi kéo hắn bắt đầu chất vấn, hỏi hắn có phải là cảm thấy đùa nghịch ta đặc biệt tốt chơi, có phải là cảm thấy ta đặc biệt buồn cười, ta thật lúc ấy đặc biệt ủy khuất a uy, sau đó nước mắt mà liền khống chế không nổi rơi xuống.

Ta đoán chừng hắn cũng không nghĩ tới ta sẽ khóc đi, liền đặc biệt thất kinh cho ta lau nước mắt, sau đó đem ta kéo cho ta thuận khí. Ta cho là hắn lại đang đùa ta cho nên vừa muốn đem hắn đẩy ra chạy mất, không nghĩ tới hắn ôm càng chặt sau đó cùng ta thổ lộ. Hắn nói chờ ta lâu như vậy, cuối cùng còn muốn hắn đến nói thích ta, cảm thấy đặc biệt ủy khuất. Cái rắm! Ta càng ủy khuất có được hay không!

Dù sao cuối cùng ta cùng với hắn một chỗ.

Cùng một chỗ về sau hắn càng thêm chiếu cố vấn ta(không muốn như vậy ta thật sẽ bị làm hư ô ô ô), hắn còn đặc địa tại Weibo bên trên nói mình đã có bạn, A ha ha ha a dẫn tới một đống fan hâm mộ hiếu kì cùng tan nát cõi lòng (vui vẻ, bạn trai ta nhất định là các ngươi không cách nào Ung có người). Hắn còn mở một cái lời tâm tình chuyên mục, mỗi ngày sẽ viết một chút lời tâm tình hoặc là một phong thư tình phát lên, fan hâm mộ tại bình luận khu bị vẩy chết đi sống lại, chỉ có ta biết ở trong đó mỗi một câu đều là nói với ta.

Cho nên, tình cảm của ta chủ blog bạn trai, là trên thế giới này tốt nhất nhất độc nhất vô nhị bạn trai. Người sử dụng thể nghiệm cực giai, khái không tiếp thụ trả hàng xử lý.

Update lúc năm 2018 ngày mùng 7 tháng 8

Đồng ý 19950825 bình luận 1996

\--------------------------------------

Hôm nay cũng yêu quả đào + chú ý

Oa, không nghĩ tới có nhiều bằng hữu như vậy điểm tán bình luận, thụ sủng nhược kinh. Còn có ngấp nghé bạn trai ta sớm làm hết hi vọng đi, có ta tại ngươi là không có cơ hội.

Bởi vì nhìn thấy có người hỏi có thể hay không lo lắng bị đào ra, bị quần chúng đánh giá nghị luận, cho nên ta đến nói một chút. Kỳ thật chúng ta ngược lại là không có lớn như vậy lo lắng, dù sao chúng ta lẫn nhau thích, cùng người khác nói lời nói thật không có có quan hệ gì.

Chúng ta rất hạnh phúc, cũng rất trân quý, cũng hi vọng có người có thể chia sẻ hạnh phúc của chúng ta. Cho nên ta cùng quả đào (bạn trai ta) thương lượng một chút, quyết định tại Weibo bên trên công khai chúng ta yêu đương quá trình, đồng thời tùy thời chia sẻ chuyện xưa của chúng ta. Càng nhiều tường tình mời dời bước đến Weibo lục soát @ hôm nay cũng yêu trái bưởi xem xét tường tình.

Tốt vậy chúng ta gặp lại đi, hi vọng tất cả mọi người muốn hạnh phúc a.

Update lúc năm 2018 ngày mùng 9 tháng 8

Bình luận khu

@ nhỏ J thế nhất nhưng: Từ Weibo chạy đến, đào Dữu cp ăn quá ngon ô ô ô ô. Soái ca quả nhiên phối soái ca, ta không xứng có được tính danh.

...

@ trên xà nhà người: 8 năm 102, ta còn đang vì đào Dữu tình yêu rơi lệ, ta lúc nào mới có thể tìm được ta tình yêu ô ô ô.

@ nhỏ J thế nhất nhưng hồi phục @ trên xà nhà người: Tình yêu của ngươi ở đây! Ta nhỏ J muốn ngươi vui vẻ!

Đồng ý 19961210 bình luận 6666

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Tốt ta biết lại ngắn lại cặn bã

Hi vọng tụng tụng tiểu khả ái không muốn ghét bỏ

Trượt trượt


	440. Chapter 440

【 Dan Ung 】 song tinh

Đêm thất tịch chúc văn!

Sân trường cẩu huyết (? ) tình yêu (? ) cố sự

ooc dự cảnh

Vì phối hợp kịch bản bối cảnh thời gian tuyến di chuyển về phía trước đến năm 2006

Thật xin lỗi chớ mắng

-

Khương Daniel là lớp mười hai một năm kia mới chuyển tới trong lớp, nói đúng ra là nhảy lớp đi lên. Dáng dấp đẹp mắt đầu não lại thông minh nam sinh vô luận tới chỗ đó đều là được hoan nghênh. Ngồi ở trong góc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bị bao bọc vây quanh Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế, hắn là mặt trời.

-

Trong trường học yêu cầu mỗi người mỗi học kỳ đều muốn tham dự một cái đầu đề nghiên cứu, Ung Thánh Hựu bọn hắn ban rút đến nghiên cứu chín đại hành tinh, 3 6 người, 4 người một tổ, vừa vặn 9 tổ. Thế nhưng là không người nào nguyện ý đi nghiên cứu Diêm Vương tinh, viên kia màu xám tiểu tinh cầu.

Lão sư trên bục giảng có chút khó khăn, hắn lại mở miệng hỏi một lần: "Thật không người nào nguyện ý nghiên cứu Diêm Vương tinh sao?"

Nơi hẻo lánh bên trong truyền đến một tiếng nho nhỏ, "Ta."

Toàn lớp người hướng nơi hẻo lánh bên trong liếc qua, cũng đều xuy xuy nở nụ cười, thậm chí có còn ồn ào nói: "Lão sư, Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý, hắn tự mình đi nghiên cứu đi."

"Vậy ta cũng đi đi."

Lúc này là toàn lớp người cũng là bất khả tư nghị ngẩng đầu nhìn đứng lên xung phong nhận việc Khương Daniel, cùng bị hắn cùng nhau kéo dậy Kim Tại Hoán. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng trong góc ngẩng đầu, nhìn xem giơ tay cười xán lạn nam hài tử, hắn thật là mặt trời.

-

Nghiên cứu Diêm Vương tinh tiểu tổ thành viên liền có, Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel, Kim Tại Hoán, cùng minh luyến Khương Daniel ban hoa, tại Thư Nhã.

"Ta trước nói, ta là bị gia hỏa này kéo tới, bất quá ta ở nơi nào đều như thế, ta âm nhạc câu lạc bộ còn có rất nhiều hoạt động, không có thời gian làm cái này nghiên cứu, thật xin lỗi các vị." Kim Tại Hoán lấy cùi chỏ chọc chọc bên cạnh Khương Daniel, dẫn đầu tỏ thái độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhỏ nhẹ gật đầu, hắn cúi đầu, thật dày tóc mái che lại con mắt, tỉ mỉ vuốt vuốt mình phấn ngón tay màu đỏ.

Bầu không khí một trận lâm vào xấu hổ, Khương Daniel tiếu dung cứng đờ quay đầu nhìn một chút ba người, "Đã chúng ta đều đã lựa chọn cái này đầu đề, như vậy liền phải làm cho tốt nó..."

"Ta nhưng không phải là bởi vì cái này mới tới, ta là bởi vì ngươi a Daniel." Tại Thư Nhã ngắt lời nói, nói chuyện phủ đầu còn không ngừng hướng Khương Daniel nháy mắt, thấy Khương Daniel cũng không dành cho đáp lại mới quệt miệng nói tiếp, "Ai nguyện ý nghiên cứu cái này phá tinh cầu, ngày nào bị đá ra chín đại hành tinh đều nói không chừng."

"Sẽ không."

Một mực trầm mặc Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng, tại Thư Nhã nghe nói cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ngươi là nhà thiên văn học sao? Làm sao ngươi biết? Ngươi hay là đừng nói chuyện tốt, ta nghe buồn nôn."

"Uy..." Khương Daniel muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy.

"Diêm Vương tinh là viên thứ nhất bị phát hiện kha y bá mang thiên thể thấp hành tinh, là tại năm 1930 bị Clyde canh bác phát hiện, lúc kia nó liền bị coi là thứ chín đại hành tinh, cái này đối với nhân loại khai quật vũ trụ làm ra cống hiến to lớn, ngươi cái gì cũng đều không hiểu!" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng người lên, nặng nề tóc mái hạ có thể nhìn thấy hắn mang theo rõ ràng tức giận con mắt, hắn tựa hồ vốn định trừng một chút tại Thư Nhã, lại thấy được nàng cũng đồng dạng đổ đầy lửa giận con ngươi, rủ xuống con mắt chạy ra phòng học.

Khương Daniel vốn muốn đi truy, lại bị tại Thư Nhã kéo lại, "Ngươi làm gì đi?"

"Các ngươi vì cái gì chán ghét như vậy hắn?" Khương Daniel hất ra tay chất vấn.

"Ngươi không biết sao hắn người này có bao nhiêu ác liệt? Nghe nói trong nhà hắn nghèo liền lừa người ta tiền, còn bị người bao nuôi qua cầm tiền liền chạy, đúng, nghe nói còn là cái đồng tính luyến ái." Tại Thư Nhã nói xong lại cười hì hì, ý đồ đưa tay kéo Khương Daniel tay.

Khương Daniel thít chặt lông mày, né tránh tại Thư Nhã tới tay, hắn ngẩng đầu nghĩ hỏi thăm Kim Tại Hoán, nhưng người kia sớm cũng không biết cõng ghita chạy đi nơi đâu."Cho nên, chỉ là nghe nói?"

Tại Thư Nhã không quan trọng chà xát bị vắng vẻ tay, "Dù sao tất cả mọi người nói như vậy."

Khương Daniel thật sâu nhìn nàng một cái, cũng quay đầu rời đi.

-

Lần nữa tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm là tại trên bãi tập, người kia đem mình cuộn thành một đoàn, tránh đang nhìn đài chỗ cao nhất nơi hẻo lánh bên trong. Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng đi qua ngồi vào bên cạnh người kia, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở, trong lòng đột nhiên xiết chặt.

"Ngươi không sao chứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới có người sẽ đến, giống một con mèo nhỏ bị hoảng sợ đồng dạng thần sắc đường Hoàng, hắn nhanh chóng lau khô nước mắt trên mặt, dùng sức lắc đầu. Khương Daniel giống như là sợ hù đến hắn, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi đối Diêm Vương tinh hiểu rất rõ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhanh chóng nhẹ gật đầu.

"Vậy quá tốt, chúng ta lần này đầu đề có trông cậy vào." Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem mặt vùi vào đầu gối của mình, tiếp tục ôn nhu thì thầm, "Ngươi vì cái gì thích Diêm Vương tinh a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn buồn trả lời: "Bởi vì nó giống như ta."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Giống như ta cô độc, giống như ta tại vô biên trong bóng tối yên lặng xoay tròn, vũ trụ mênh mông như vậy, nhưng là không người có thể nghe được nó rên rỉ, ngươi nhìn nhiều người như vậy, nhưng không có người sẽ biết ta đang khóc."

Khương Daniel nghe lời này đột nhiên có chút mờ mịt luống cuống, hắn nắm tay nhẹ nhàng dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên vai, kia người người khẽ run một cái, "Không nên bi quan như vậy."

"Đây là sự thật, Khương Daniel, ngươi sẽ không lý giải." Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn: "Ngươi biết Diêm Vương tinh danh tự tồn tại sao?"

Khương Daniel thành thật lắc đầu, "Không biết, ngươi nói cho ta đi."

"Tại thần thoại Hi Lạp bên trong Minh giới thủ lĩnh gọi Hades, viên tinh cầu này bởi vì cách mặt trời quá xa cho nên một mực trầm mặc tại trong bóng tối vô tận, cùng mọi người tưởng tượng Minh giới đồng dạng." Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía phương xa, hỏa hồng mặt trời chính tại hạ xuống, "Diêm Vương tinh là Thái Dương Hệ bên trong nơi lạnh nhất, nhiệt độ có thể đạt đến dưới không 225 độ C, mà tại Diêm Vương tinh cách mặt trời bình quân khoảng cách bên trên, quang cần 5.5 giờ mới có thể đến đạt Diêm Vương tinh."

"Rét lạnh lại tối tăm địa phương, ai nào biết nơi đó sẽ không cất giấu trân bảo đâu?" Khương Daniel ngoái đầu lại chăm chú nhìn nói bi thương câu nói nam hài nhi, tựa hồ là muốn cho hắn một chút lực lượng.

Nam hài nhi giống như không để ý đến Khương Daniel câu nói này, hắn duỗi ra xinh đẹp ngón tay, cho hắn chỉ vào còn sót lại nửa phiến mặt trời, "Từ nhìn thấy ngươi từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, ta liền biết, ngươi là mặt trời. Thế nhưng là, Diêm Vương tinh là khoảng cách mặt trời xa nhất hành tinh."

"Ngươi cách ta có 59 ức năm ánh sáng khoảng cách."

Nói câu nói này nam hài nhi trên mặt không có nửa điểm bi thương, hắn quay đầu, nhỏ vụn tóc trán bị gió thổi ra, lộ ra cặp kia luôn luôn giấu kín trong bóng đêm thâm thúy lại sáng tỏ đôi mắt. Khương Daniel nhất thời yên lặng, không biết nên đáp lại ra sao, tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cưỡng cầu hắn nói cái gì, hai người vai sóng vai xem hết toàn bộ mặt trời lặn.

Đợi đến cuối cùng một tia sáng cũng từ đường chân trời biến mất thời điểm, Khương Daniel mới mở miệng hỏi: "Những cái kia nghe đồn là thật sao? Quan tin đồn về ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí bình tĩnh: "Nếu như ta nói không phải ngươi sẽ tin sao?"

"Ta đương nhiên hội." Tựa hồ để chứng minh lòng thành của mình, Khương Daniel còn đem bộ ngực chụp rung động đùng đùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nước mắt lại đi xuống rơi, hắn run rẩy thanh âm đối với hắn nói tạ ơn."Tin tức bị người truyền nhiều, giả cũng biến thành thật. Ta chỉ là không thể tin được còn có người nguyện ý tin tưởng ta."

"Ngươi không có nghĩ qua đi làm sáng tỏ sao?"

"Vừa mới bắt đầu có, lúc kia rất ủy khuất cũng rất luống cuống, nhưng là bọn hắn nhiều người, ta nói không lại, về sau phụ mẫu cũng nói cho ta đừng chọc phiền phức, dần dà ta cũng quen thuộc." Ung Thánh Hựu không có cái gọi là giang tay, đứng người lên mở rộng một chút có chút thân thể cứng ngắc, muốn đi trở về.

Khương Daniel cũng đi theo, miệng bên trong còn không ngừng đặt câu hỏi: "Nhưng bọn hắn vì cái gì nói như vậy ngươi a, ngươi không có trêu chọc bọn hắn lý do a."

Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư một chút, lại mở miệng nói về trò đùa: "Có thể là ta thành tích quá ưu tú, bị người đố kỵ." Hắn nhìn thoáng qua Khương Daniel khiếp sợ mặt, mới ý thức tới bên cạnh còn có một vị thành tích ưu tú đồng học, "Ta nói đùa, bọn hắn làm sự tình không có lý do."

Khương Daniel bước nhỏ cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu đằng sau, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng: "Đầu đề sự tình, làm sao bây giờ a..."

"Ta một người cũng được, không cần lo lắng."

"Như vậy sao được, như vậy đi." Khương Daniel tăng tốc hai bước chắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu chuyên tâm đi đường, lập tức đụng vào Khương Daniel lồng ngực, "Cuối tuần đi nhà ta đi, chúng ta cùng một chỗ."

Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt cái trán, mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, "Như vậy được không... Quá quấy rầy đi... Mà lại ta chưa từng đi đồng học dụng cụ a."

Khương Daniel đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay nhỏ, vuốt vuốt hắn toái phát, "Sẽ không, trong nhà của ta không ai, ngươi coi như tới chơi đi." Đối mặt như thế thịnh tình mời, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tốt từ chối, gật đầu đáp ứng.

Định tốt thời gian, lẫn nhau lưu số điện thoại di động, phân biệt trước đó Khương Daniel đột nhiên gọi lại đã xoay người Ung Thánh Hựu, "Đúng, nhớ kỹ đem tóc mái sửa một chút, quá dài, đem con mắt đều che lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bốc lên ra một tia vi diệu khác tình cảm, cả người đều mỏi nhừ. Hắn đầy nhiệt tình về câu tốt, còn kéo ra đã lâu không gặp khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Ngươi biết không, tại Diêm Vương tinh tới gần gần đây điểm phụ cận 20 năm bên trong, nó trên thực tế so Hải Vương Tinh càng tiếp cận mặt trời.

-

Khi thấy ngoan ngoãn xén tóc mái, mặc đen áo thun đen quần đùi, dẫn theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đứng tại cửa nhà mình Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, Khương Daniel là khiếp sợ. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đồ vật nhận lấy hỏi hắn, "Ngươi là đến dọn nhà sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ gãi đầu một cái, trên mặt còn mang theo bởi vì dùng sức mà nổi lên đỏ ửng, "Không phải, đều là mẹ ta... Ta nói ta muốn đi đồng học nhà, nàng cao hứng bừng bừng cho ta trang một đống đồ vật nói mang cho ngươi, nàng nghe được ta ở trường học có bằng hữu đều cao hứng điên."

"Kia thay ta tạ ơn a di đi, có thời gian ta đi bái phỏng."

Mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản dạo qua một vòng phòng, hai người xuất ra tư liệu cùng máy tính bắt đầu làm chính sự. Ở giữa hai người đều trầm mặc không nói gì, chỉ có đánh bàn phím thanh âm tràn ngập gian phòng. Mấy giờ trôi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi có chút đau buốt nhức, đứng dậy đi phòng bếp cho mình rót chén nước. Khi trở về Khương Daniel đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi hắn, "Ta vừa mới nhìn, Diêm Vương tinh còn có một cái vệ tinh, gọi... Thẻ nhung?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp nước bọt, gật gật đầu, "Năm 1978 thời điểm, nhà khoa học phát hiện Diêm Vương tinh khía cạnh có rõ ràng sưng khối, phỏng đoán nó còn có vệ tinh ở bên cạnh nó. Về sau phát hiện đồng thời mệnh danh là thẻ nhung."

Khương Daniel như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, thẳng đến chằm chằm đến Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng ho khan hai tiếng, hắn do dự một chút mở miệng tiếp tục hỏi: "Ngươi nói, nếu như làm Diêm Vương tinh tới nói, nó là càng hướng tới mặt trời, hay là càng ỷ lại thẻ nhung."

Ung Thánh Hựu không cần nghĩ ngợi, "Đương nhiên là thẻ nhung."

"Vì cái gì a?" Khương Daniel không hiểu.

"Mặt trời xa không thể chạm, thế nhưng là thẻ nhung sẽ một mực làm bạn tại bên cạnh của nó, bọn chúng trở thành một cái song tinh hệ thống, tại trong vũ trụ chung chuyển. Bọn chúng lấy 6. 38 7 ngày vì chu kỳ lẫn nhau quấn, vĩnh viễn ôm lẫn nhau."

"Thật kỳ quái." Khương Daniel dùng nắm đấm che miệng nhu hòa cười.

"Là ta nói thật kỳ quái sao, không có ý tứ, ta sai." Ung Thánh Hựu ảo não nắm tóc, buông xuống chén nước, tiếp tục bưng lên máy tính.

"Không phải." Khương Daniel nghiêng người sang mắt chứa ý cười nhìn chăm chú lên Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta nói là trong lòng ta thật kỳ quái, ta bị như ngươi loại này ví von đả động."

Nói ra loại này lời hay ngữ trong lòng người nên có một cái cỡ nào hoa mỹ vũ trụ a, Khương Daniel nghĩ làm cho tất cả mọi người đều có thể nhìn thấy vùng vũ trụ này.

"Có thể đem những này lời nói ghi vào Power Point bên trong sao? Ta tin tưởng bọn họ sẽ thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Bọn hắn chỉ sẽ châm biếm ta."

"Ai." Khương Daniel chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu vai, "Tin tưởng ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu chần chờ nhìn xem Khương Daniel, ánh mắt của đối phương hừng hực, ngữ khí chắc chắn, "Vậy được rồi." Hắn chỉ có thể đáp ứng.

"Có thể hay không nói cho ta một chút, thẻ nhung cái tên này tồn tại." Khương Daniel còn muốn khai quật vũ trụ mênh mông bên trong càng nhiều xinh đẹp cố sự.

"Kỳ thật vừa mới bắt đầu phát hiện thẻ nhung thời điểm, nó gọi S/1978 P1. Về sau các nhà khoa học đem nó mệnh danh là thẻ nhung. Thẻ nhung tại thần thoại Hi Lạp bên trong là người chết người đưa đò, cùng Minh Vương Hades tại thần thoại đồ bên trong là chặt chẽ liên hệ với nhau thần chi." Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nổi lên nụ cười thản nhiên, "Ngươi nhìn, các nhà khoa học cỡ nào sẽ đặt tên."

Ngươi nhìn, Diêm Vương tinh may mắn dường nào, tại vô biên trong bóng tối còn có duy nhất thẻ nhung làm bạn.

-

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được thân cận chuyện này để toàn lớp người mở rộng tầm mắt, tự nhiên cũng lời đồn đại nổi lên bốn phía.

"Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định là câu dẫn Daniel." Câu này truyền ngôn lại bay đầy toàn bộ trường học trên không.

Người trong cuộc một trong Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên nản lòng thoái chí, mặt trời vĩnh viễn là mặt trời, vĩnh viễn chói lọi loá mắt, vĩnh viễn cầu không cầu được hắn ánh sáng. Người trong cuộc thứ hai Khương Daniel lại không thèm để ý chút nào, mặc người nói cái gì, hắn như cũ khăng khăng lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện tại mỗi cái địa phương.

"Ngươi là bạn thân ta, đừng quản người khác nói cái gì." Khương Daniel như là an ủi lo nghĩ vạn phần Ung Thánh Hựu, "Bọn hắn còn chưa phát hiện ngươi vũ trụ. Đợi chút đi, ta sẽ để bọn hắn phát hiện."

Chờ lấy chờ lấy, liền chờ qua một cái học kỳ, đợi đến đầu đề nghiên cứu biểu hiện ra ngày đó. Mấy tổ nghe qua đi Khương Daniel cảm thấy tẻ nhạt vô vị, đơn giản là từ mạng lưới cùng thư tịch bên trên trích lục hạ từ mấu chốt lại niệm đi ra cho mọi người nghe thôi, giảng người như lọt vào trong sương mù, nghe người cũng buồn ngủ, hắn chỉ còn chờ, chờ lấy nghe Ung Thánh Hựu giảng thuật liên quan tới hắn từ từ vũ trụ.

Chỉ là, hắn đang tìm kiếm Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm phát hiện người kia chính mặt mũi tràn đầy nghi hoặc cùng vẻ u sầu gõ bàn phím, đung đưa con chuột. Khương Daniel bước nhanh đi qua, tự nhiên đem một cái tay dựng vào vai của hắn, một cái tay khác chống đỡ mặt bàn, hỏi thăm xảy ra chuyện gì.

"My Documents, Power Point, còn có tất cả tư liệu đều không có." Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng ngữ khí nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào, hắn tay chân đều run rẩy, Khương Daniel ý đồ trước ổn định tâm tình của hắn, đem mình tay chụp lên Ung Thánh Hựu tay khống chế con chuột.

"Dành trước sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn chăm chú lên một mảnh trống không cặp văn kiện, ấn mở mây không gian.

"Lúc đầu dành trước, nhưng là cũng không có. Ta tìm ta hòm thư, thượng truyền kia phần cũng không có, nơi nào đều không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào cánh tay của mình bên trong, đầu ông ông tác hưởng. Khương Daniel thay thế hắn đập bàn phím, một lần nữa đem các cái địa phương bao quát vựa ve chai đều tìm một lần, thật nơi nào đều không có.

Trên đài lão sư ra hiệu bọn hắn nhanh lên đi biểu hiện ra, thế nhưng là, lấy cái gì biểu hiện ra? Làm lại một lần khẳng định không kịp, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực của mình, ôn nhu an ủi hắn sẽ có biện pháp. Không có nghĩ rằng lúc này, tại Thư Nhã cầm một cái USB lên đài.

"Tại Thư Nhã, ngươi làm gì?" Khương Daniel tại dưới đài nhẹ giọng kêu gọi, dẫn tới đám người ghé mắt.

Tại Thư Nhã chen vào USB, ấn mở cặp văn kiện mở ra một cái Power Point, nói đúng ra là Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia Power Point. Giống như là nhìn thấy cứu tinh, Khương Daniel vỗ nhẹ Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn mau dậy, không nghĩ tới lời kế tiếp lại cho hắn sống sờ sờ tưới một chậu nước lạnh, "Mọi người tốt, ta là tại Thư Nhã, đầu tiên tại bắt đầu biểu hiện ra nghiên cứu của chúng ta thành quả về sau ta muốn tuyên bố trước, cái này khóa kiện là ta cùng Khương Daniel hai người làm, Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học lại một điểm bận bịu đều không có giúp, chỉ muốn ngồi mát ăn bát vàng."

"Uy! Ngươi không nên nói bậy được không. Cái này Power Point là ta cùng Daniel làm! Không có hỗ trợ chính là ngươi được không!" Ung Thánh Hựu trợn tròn tròng mắt, tràn đầy ủy khuất cùng không thể tưởng tượng nổi, hắn phẫn nộ cãi lại, vì mình, cũng vì Khương Daniel.

Nhưng là, bịt mắt đám người là sẽ tin tưởng ngày bình thường tịnh lệ hiền lành ban hoa, hay là lời đồn đại đầy Thiên phẩm cách bại hoại Ung Thánh Hựu, kết quả rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất lực nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, nếu như có thể mà nói, hắn hi vọng mặt trời có thể chiếu rọi hắn, "Không sai, cái này Power Point là ta cùng Thánh Hựu làm, ngươi không muốn đổi trắng thay đen."

"Daniel, ngươi không nên nói nữa mê sảng. Chúng ta đều biết ngươi thụ Ung Thánh Hựu mê hoặc, loại người này ngươi vì cái gì còn phải che chở hắn đâu?" Tại Thư Nhã lời nói thấm thía, rất giống tại khuyên bảo lạc đường bên trong trượt chân thiếu niên.

"Ta rất rõ ràng ta đang nói cái gì." Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm đấm, đoán chừng nếu như đứng đối diện không phải một vị nữ sinh, hắn đã sớm một quyền quất tới.

Nhưng là vô luận là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là Khương Daniel, đều xem nhẹ lời đồn đại lực lượng. Bọn hắn chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu chửi rủa, nhìn xem Khương Daniel đồng tình, dù là trên đài còn đứng lấy cái lão sư đều không thể ngăn cản được.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt lạnh xuống, hắn tóc mái lại thật dài, vừa vặn che khuất con mắt, hắn khóe miệng nhẹ cười, phát ra một tiếng cười khẽ. Khương Daniel đưa tay nghĩ kéo hắn, đi không thể giữ chặt, hắn chưa từng phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu khí lực như thế lớn, người kia mang theo tuyệt vọng cười thoát đi cái này tràn ngập chế giễu cùng lời đàm tiếu phòng.

Khương Daniel muốn đuổi theo, lại không có thể thành công. Lão sư đem hắn theo tại hàng sau trên ghế, hắn mặt đen lên nghe xong một cái hào người không biết chuyện giảng thuật thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu vũ trụ. Hắn quệt khóe miệng muốn khóc, lại không biết mình tại sao phải khóc.

Trên thế giới này, có rất nhiều mặt trời chiếu xạ không đến địa phương.

-

Khương Daniel là ba ngày về sau mới nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu. Ở giữa hắn đánh vô số kể điện thoại, phát mấy trăm đầu tin nhắn, đều đá chìm đáy biển không có trả lời. Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục đến đi học, hắn mới đem trái tim buông xuống một nửa, chỉ là cả người hắn đều nhìn qua càng thêm thanh Lãnh Tiêu gầy.

Hắn tiếp xuống cần phải làm là dắt lấy tại Thư Nhã đi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi, không nghĩ tới nàng thế mà một lời đáp ứng, còn nói xác thực tự mình làm không đúng, cái này khiến Khương Daniel mừng rỡ.

"Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel cẩn thận cọ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người cùng hắn đáp lời, "Ta mang Thư Nhã đến giải thích với ngươi, nàng biết sai. Đúng không." Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu ra hiệu tại Thư Nhã nói chuyện.

Tại Thư Nhã đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nhếch miệng, cười có chút quỷ dị.

"Ài, ta biết ngươi thích Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu khiếp sợ con ngươi phóng đại, hắn bất an liếc một bên Khương Daniel một chút.

"Ngươi đừng có hi vọng đi, hắn là của ta." Nói nàng kéo qua Khương Daniel, trên mặt của hắn ấn xuống một cái dấu son môi.

Lúc này ngây người chính là hai người.

Khương Daniel dẫn đầu kịp phản ứng, hắn đẩy ra tại Thư Nhã, dùng ống tay áo bôi gương mặt của mình, "Ngươi đang làm cái gì? Không phải để ngươi đến nói xin lỗi sao?"

Tại Thư Nhã cười thản nhiên, nhìn xem đã cúi đầu thấy không rõ biểu lộ Ung Thánh Hựu, lại ngữ khí vô tội đối Khương Daniel nói: "Ta đạo cái gì xin lỗi? Ta làm gì sai sao?" Nói xong phất phất tay rời đi.

Khương Daniel ngồi xổm người xuống ý đồ đi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đối mặt, lại bị hắn quay đầu qua né tránh. Hắn giống một con vết thương chồng chất mèo con đồng dạng ổ tại chỗ ngồi của mình, bình tĩnh vừa nói lấy: "Ngươi đi đi."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi đừng nghe hắn. Chúng ta không có cùng một chỗ, ta cũng không thích nàng..."

Khương Daniel giải thích gấp, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy, "Ngươi không cần thiết cùng ta giải thích, chúng ta lại không phải người yêu quan hệ. Chúng ta chỉ là bằng hữu, ta không xen vào ngươi sự tình gì."

"Kia... Chúng ta vẫn là bằng hữu, đúng không?" Đây tuyệt đối là Khương Daniel đã lớn như vậy, lời nói như thế ăn nói khép nép một lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật dài thở phào một cái, gật gật đầu.

Thế nhưng là, rời đi gần đây điểm, Diêm Vương tinh sẽ lần nữa vượt qua Hải Vương Tinh quỹ đạo, trở thành khoảng cách mặt trời xa nhất hành tinh.

-

Về sau thời gian bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu một mực trốn tránh Khương Daniel, cái này khiến Khương Daniel rất buồn rầu, lại lại không biết giải quyết như thế nào, mắt thấy thi đại học liền muốn tới, hắn chỉ có thể đem tất cả mọi chuyện đều hướng sau thả một chút.

Một ngày như vậy một ngày, kề đến tốt nghiệp.

Thi đại học xong về sau, trong lớp nói muốn tổ chức họp lớp, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là cái người có cũng như không, hắn lúc đầu không muốn đi, nhưng là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều nhìn hai mắt Khương Daniel.

Tụ hội bên trên mọi người chơi hết mình, uống rất nhiều, về sau chơi lên lời thật lòng đại mạo hiểm. Khương Daniel tại sơ sẩy phía dưới thua tranh tài, lựa chọn lời thật lòng trừng phạt. Ở chung một năm đồng học, muốn biết nhất đương nhiên vẫn là soái ca trong nội tâm có hay không ngưỡng mộ trong lòng đối tượng, khi hỏi đang ngồi có không có người thích thời điểm, Khương Daniel thản nhiên nhẹ gật đầu, ánh mắt liếc nhìn một cái góc tối.

Đám người nghe được bát quái hương vị, toàn bộ bắt đầu ồn ào, hỏi là ai.

Khương Daniel kéo tờ khăn giấy, móc ra một cây bút, ở phía trên viết xuống ba chữ mẫu.

Y SY

"ysy? Thư Nhã sao?"

"Tại Thư Nhã, ysy, không sai a. Oa không nghĩ tới a."

Không nghĩ tới a, Khương Daniel cũng không nghĩ tới a, hắn quả thực nghĩ cho mình một bàn tay, ngay cả vội vàng đứng dậy giải thích, thế nhưng là lúc này tại Thư Nhã cũng đứng lên nũng nịu bổ nhào vào Khương Daniel trong ngực.

Nơi hẻo lánh bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn móc ra tay cơ đánh khai bình màn. Phía trên biểu hiện ra một nhỏ hàng chữ viết để hắn đại não lập tức đứng máy, hai tay của hắn run rẩy, cảm giác thế giới đều điên đảo. Hắn vịn tường chạy ra gian phòng, chạy ra ồn ào náo động.

Khương Daniel con mắt một mực nhìn chăm chú lên Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn thấy hắn chạy mất hắn dùng sức đẩy ra ý đồ hôn hắn tại Thư Nhã, ba một bàn tay đánh tới trên mặt của nàng. Cả phòng nháy mắt yên tĩnh trở lại, chỉ nghe đến Khương Daniel mang theo tức giận tiếng la.

"Ta không thích ngươi, trước kia không thích, hiện tại không thích, về sau cũng sẽ không thích. Ta thích một mực là Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi khi đó đối với hắn làm những chuyện kia người khác không biết, ta còn không biết sao? Ngươi nghĩ giả ngu tới khi nào? Còn có đang ngồi các ngươi tất cả mọi người, tung tin đồn nhảm một người vô tội có phải là rất vui vẻ rất vui vẻ? Nhìn xem hắn mê mang luống cuống, nhìn xem hắn không nói gì cãi lại chỉ có thể ủy khuất rơi lệ có phải là trong lòng rất thoải mái? Các ngươi không có một chút cảm giác tội lỗi sao? Đem một người bức thành như thế có ý tứ sao? Ta hôm nay đem lời để ở chỗ này, nghe ta đi cùng hắn nói lời xin lỗi, chúng ta gặp mặt còn là đồng học, vẫn là bằng hữu, không phải đừng oán trách ta nói ta không biết các ngươi."

Không có chờ đám người phản ứng, Khương Daniel đóng sập cửa mà đi, hắn đứng tại cửa ra vào thuận khí, vừa quay đầu đã nhìn thấy cuộn mình trên mặt đất Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn hốt hoảng đem Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lên, để hắn dựa vào tại trên vai của mình, người kia mặt mũi tràn đầy nước mắt, không cầm được khóc.

"Daniel, xong." Ung Thánh Hựu không có để ý hắn còn tại cùng Khương Daniel chiến tranh lạnh chuyện này, mềm đạp đạp nằm sấp tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai, ngữ khí mỏi mệt lại vô lực.

"Làm sao rồi? Đừng khóc, làm sao." Khương Daniel ôn nhu an ủi hắn, đồng thời từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu một mực gấp siết trong tay điện thoại.

Mở ra giao diện bên trên biểu hiện ra một đầu tin tức.

"Trải qua nhà khoa học nghiên cứu cho thấy, Diêm Vương tinh không phù hợp đại hành tinh tiêu chuẩn, đã từ chín đại hành tinh bên trong xoá tên, giáng cấp vì thấp hành tinh, đánh số là 134340."

"Thánh Hựu... Thánh Hựu... Ngươi nghe ta nói. Mặc kệ là đại hành tinh hay là thấp hành tinh, hắn không đều là ngươi yêu quý cái tinh cầu kia sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel cổ chỗ cọ xát, một bên khóc sụt sùi một bên trả lời: "Không sai, thế nhưng là ta... Ta thật đau lòng... Nó bị từ chín đại hành tinh xoá tên... Về sau... Về sau liền càng không có người để ý nó."

Khương Daniel thương tiếc đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ngực vớt ra, dùng ấm áp chỉ bụng lau khô nước mắt của hắn, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tràn đầy hơi nước đôi mắt, thay hắn cả sửa lại một chút trên trán toái phát, "Thế nhưng là, ngươi để ý a, ta cũng để ý. Trọng yếu nhất chính là Thánh Hựu ngươi phải biết, bất kể như thế nào, mặc kệ nó là làm Diêm Vương tinh Diêm Vương tinh, hay là làm đánh số là 134340 Diêm Vương tinh, nó đều có duy nhất thẻ nhung làm bạn nó, tại vũ trụ mênh mông bên trong ôn nhu chung chuyển. Nó không cô độc, trong vũ trụ chắc chắn sẽ có một viên nho nhỏ tinh cầu đi cùng hưởng nó vui vẻ, tiếp nhận tiếng khóc của nó."

Khương Daniel thay Ung Thánh Hựu từng khối nhặt lên hắn trong vũ trụ tản mát mảnh vỡ, dốc lòng bảo hộ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mực kiên thủ thuộc về hắn mỹ lệ vũ trụ, hắn không muốn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khổ sở bi thương, hắn trong vũ trụ không nên có tiếng khóc.

Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt một cái nước mắt, ngẩng đầu nhìn đầy rẫy nhu tình Khương Daniel, hắn mở miệng muốn nói gì, lại bị Khương Daniel đánh gãy.

"Không cần phải nói tạ ơn."

Người kia rốt cục phốc phốc cười ra tiếng, "Làm sao ngươi biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, có chút si mê nói, "Nhớ kỹ ta nói cho ngươi sao? Từ nhìn thấy ngươi từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, ta liền biết, ngươi là mặt trời."

Khương Daniel có chút không vừa ý cau mũi một cái, "Ta không phải mặt trời, nếu như ta là mặt trời ta liền cùng ngươi có 59 ức năm ánh sáng khoảng cách."

Ung Thánh Hựu câu lên khóe miệng, "Vậy là ngươi cái gì?"

"Ta muốn trở thành thẻ của ngươi nhung, ta có thể cùng ngươi có được triều tịch khóa chặt, có thể cùng ngươi cùng hưởng cùng một vùng vũ trụ, có thể cùng ngươi chỉ có 19000 ngàn mét khoảng cách, có thể trong bóng đêm cùng ngươi cùng múa."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, mà là cho Khương Daniel một cái mềm mại ôm.

"Có câu nói, ta vẫn còn muốn nói. Cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy dũng khí tại Khương Daniel khóe miệng rơi kế tiếp giống kẹo đường đồng dạng ngọt ngào lại ôn nhu hôn, hắn buông tay ra, nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, giống như là thật sự nếu không nhìn liền không nhìn thấy đồng dạng, môi mỏng khẽ mở, "Ngươi có nguyện ý hay không chờ ta một chút, ta còn chưa đủ tư cách trở thành ngươi hành tinh."

Nguyên lai, Diêm Vương tinh cũng sẽ nghịch ngợm nói đùa.

-

Năm năm trôi qua, lúc trước cái kia không nói một lời bị người bắt nạt Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm bị phủ bụi tại ký ức nơi hẻo lánh, hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu là tuổi trẻ tài cao soái khí hài hước thiên văn học giáo sư.

Vừa mới lên xong khóa chuẩn bị lái xe về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp vào hảo hữu Kim Tại Hoán đánh qua gọi điện thoại tới.

"Thánh Hựu, ta có cái sự tình muốn nói với ngươi."

"Ngươi nói."

"Daniel hôm nay về nước, không sai biệt lắm còn có một giờ liền có thể đến sân bay. Ngươi có muốn hay không... Đi đón hắn."

"... Ta suy nghĩ một chút."

"Các ngươi... Lúc trước... Đến cùng vì cái gì không có cùng một chỗ?"

"Thu hồi lòng hiếu kỳ của ngươi đi, ta muốn về nhà."

Nói xong cũng cúp xong điện thoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe khởi động tốt, lái rời trường học. Cổng bảo an nghi hoặc vì cái gì hôm nay Ung giáo sư xe hướng về nhà hắn phương hướng ngược mở. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng kỳ quái, nhưng hắn hiện tại đúng là tại đi sân bay trên đường.

END.

Nhỏ J có...

Nhỏ J không biết nhỏ J sợ bị mắng

Bởi vì một mực rất thích Diêm Vương tinh cùng thẻ nhung cho nên rốt cục viết xuống bản này 【 trong lòng siêu thấp thỏm 】 văn bên trong hết thảy thiên văn tri thức đều là thật không phải ta biên kkkk

Vốn là nghĩ viết sân trường cẩu huyết tình yêu cố sự về sau phát hiện đã không cẩu huyết cũng không có tình yêu bất quá ta viết xong hay là rất vui vẻ kkk

Chúc mọi người đêm thất tịch vui vẻ hi vọng chúng ta đào Dữu bảo bối vĩnh viễn hạnh phúc cũng hi vọng nhìn thấy bản này văn ngươi có thể tìm được thuộc về mình thẻ nhung tại thuộc cho các ngươi trong vũ trụ ôn nhu chung chuyển

Cự lộc (thuần âm nhạc bản)- hoa thần vũ

Chen vào tai nghe nhắm mắt lại hạnh phúc nhập mộng đi ngủ ngon


	441. Chapter 441

【 Dan Ung 】 tham thương

Cũ văn trọng phát chứng minh ta còn sống có cải biến

ooc

Khương Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thành Vũ

0.

Nhân sinh không gặp gỡ, động như tham dự thương.

1.

"Đi đi đi, không có tiền liền lăn ra ngoài, không có tiền còn tới uống rượu, khi chúng ta đây là địa phương nào?" Một người quần áo lam lũ nam nhân bị tửu quán lão bản tức hổn hển xô đẩy ra ngoài, nam nhân không biết là bởi vì say mèm vẫn là bị ngăn trở nguyên nhân, lảo đảo đi chưa được hai bước liền té lăn trên đất.

Cánh tay vạch đến trên mặt đất sắc bén cục đá, đỏ tươi máu nháy mắt nhân ẩm ướt ống tay áo.

Nam người như là không có cảm giác được đau đồng dạng, thần sắc không có một tia biến hóa, chỉ là run run rẩy rẩy chống đỡ đứng người dậy, ngồi dưới đất, nhìn xem tha thiết chảy ra máu, gần như điên cuồng nở nụ cười.

Đi ngang qua người lấy ánh mắt khác thường đánh giá hắn, tận lực cách hắn xa đi tới. Nam nhân không có để ý, đem mình từ dưới đất đỡ lên, nhặt lên hắn từ tửu quán thuận đến bình rượu, lung la lung lay hướng về phương xa đi đến.

Những nơi đi qua lưu lại tích tích đỏ tươi.

Không có người chú ý tới hắn tại cuồng sau khi cười xong nháy mắt cô đơn biểu lộ.

Không có người nghe được hắn câu kia,

"Ngươi lúc đó khẳng định càng đau đi."

2.

"Ha ha, cái này nhớ năm đó a trong thành nổi danh nhất chính là Khương gia cùng Ung gia, nhưng là về sau quân địch xâm chiếm, không có nghĩ rằng Ung gia gặp tai vạ. Ôi, cả nhà đều bị tịch thu, liền thừa vừa hài tử đầy tháng bị cha mẹ trước khi chết đưa đi Khương gia." Danh xưng trong thành bách sự thông quán trà lão bản hút miệng trà, một cái chân chi trên băng ghế đá, tại quán trà cổng cho các khách uống trà nói về cố sự.

"Nhắc tới Khương gia đợi cái này Ung gia trẻ mồ côi thật đúng là không tệ, coi hắn làm thân nhi tử nuôi. Khương gia nhi tử lúc ấy so hắn lớn hơn ba tuổi, hai người từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, nhưng kỳ quái là hai người này giống như trong số mệnh tương khắc, hai hài tử đều lớn một chút thời điểm, liền bắt đầu Thiên Thiên đánh nhau, nghiêm trọng thời điểm đều muốn động đao động kiếm. Đợi thêm hiểu chuyện, hai người không thế nào đánh đi, vừa mới bắt đầu luyện võ, vừa mới bắt đầu tập văn, nhưng vẫn một mực cãi nhau, dù sao hai người làm sao phản lấy làm sao tới. Về sau phía trên trưng binh, Khương gia nhi tử liền đi, lập được công, làm đại tướng quân, nắm một phương binh quyền, tiên đế đáng tín nhiệm hắn. Cũng không biết có phải hay không là Khương gia nhi tử cùng tiên đế nói cái gì, về sau Ung gia nhi tử cũng tiến cung, làm Thái tử thư đồng, hai người này thật là lúc ấy tiên đế phụ tá đắc lực a."

"Ta biết ta biết. Lúc ấy Ung gia đứa con kia có thể nói được là khoáng thế kỳ tài, văn phong trác tuyệt, tài trí hơn người, mà lại nghe nói còn hình dạng bất phàm, tiên đế cái kia thích a. Ai, nhưng về sau, làm sao lại không được nữa nha..." Trà khách không khỏi than thở, hồi tưởng lại lúc ấy vị kia phong hoa tuyệt đại tài tử, tiếc hận thở dài.

Quán trà lão bản quệt miệng, nhíu mày, tiếp lấy nói ra: "Về sau Khương gia đứa con kia bị phái đi trấn thủ biên cương, quân địch xâm phạm, hắn lại cũng không thể trở về. Kia về sau, Ung gia đứa con kia cũng thu bút không viết, lại không có tin tức."

Các khách uống trà không khỏi tắc lưỡi, đã từng tại văn tại võ như vậy trác tuyệt hai người, đều không tại, đời này sự tình a, thật khó sống.

Thế nhưng là quá khứ dù sao cũng là quá khứ, bây giờ đều đã trở thành trà sau đề tài nói chuyện.

"Cho nên nói Ung gia nhi tử là vì Khương gia vị kia mới thu bút quy ẩn?" Đương nhiên, thế nào cố sự đều có nó đáng giá bị bát quái một mặt, huống chi là vì bát quái mà đến trà khách đâu.

"Khẳng định là rồi. Ta nghe ta cha nói, lúc ấy Ung gia nhi tử liền thích Khương gia nhi tử. Khương gia nhi tử không có về sau, Ung gia nhi tử liền..."

"Lạch cạch" .

Đồ sứ rơi xuống đất vỡ vụn thanh âm đánh gãy trà khách muốn nói lời.

Đám người quay đầu đi tìm thanh âm nơi phát ra, phát hiện quần áo tả tơi nam nhân ngây người tại đám người cách đó không xa, bởi vì say rượu thân thể lung lay sắp đổ.

Nam nhân nhếch miệng lên như có như không cười, say khướt, tựa như trêu chọc mà hỏi thăm: "Liền như thế nào?"

Trà khách sững sờ nửa ngày, ý thức được kia tra hỏi là đối với mình nói.

Khó khăn lắm há miệng đáp,

"Liền sống không nổi."

3.

Ung Thành Vũ là tại Khương gia lớn lên.

Từ hắn kí sự lên cũng chỉ có Khương gia hậu viện hoa quế cây, Khương mẫu mỗi ngày ấm áp đồ ăn cùng Khương cha ôn nhu dạy bảo. Khương mẫu đối với hắn nói, cha mẹ của hắn đi một cái địa phương rất xa rất xa, nhất thời bán hội về không được, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể trước tạm thời đợi tại Khương gia, hảo hảo lớn lên, dạng này tài năng không để cha mẹ lo lắng.

Cái gì cũng đều không hiểu Ung Thành Vũ sẽ nghiêm túc gật đầu, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nghe câu này một câu nhắc đi nhắc lại, đồng thời giơ tay nhỏ cam đoan nhất định có thể làm được.

Tuổi nhỏ tiểu hài tử không hiểu cái gì là biệt ly, cái gì là tử vong, chỉ để ý hôm nay là không vui vẻ.

Mà Ung Thành Vũ tại Khương gia lớn nhất tai nạn không phải cơm canh không hợp khẩu vị, không phải Khương cha Khương mẫu đối với mình không tốt, cũng không phải đối với mình thân sinh cha mẹ tưởng niệm, mà là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là Khương gia con trai độc nhất, là đám người trong tay bảo, là lớn hắn ba tuổi trên danh nghĩa huynh trưởng.

Cũng là hắn tuổi thơ, thậm chí cả đời, ác mộng và mộng đẹp.

4.

"Huynh trưởng như cha ngươi nghe nói qua chưa, cho nên Ung Thành Vũ, ngươi muốn nghe ta." Năm gần mười tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống nạnh, ưỡn ngực, vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến đối Ung Thành Vũ hạ đạt mệnh lệnh.

"Không được! Mẹ ngươi nói, không thể tùy tiện ra ngoài chạy loạn, vạn vừa gặp phải người xấu làm sao bây giờ! Ngươi dạng này một hồi lại muốn bị mẹ ngươi đánh!" Bảy tuổi Ung Thành Vũ nắm chặt nắm tay nhỏ, khí diễm tuyệt không so Khương Nghĩa Kiện yếu.

"Ngươi nếu là không mật báo không ai sẽ biết! Lần trước chính là ngươi! Nếu không mẹ ta chắc chắn sẽ không phát hiện ta leo tường hái sát vách quả!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong lời này khí liền không đánh một chỗ đến, giơ lên nắm đấm liền nghĩ hướng Ung Thành Vũ trên thân vung.

Dự liệu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đến một màn như thế Ung Thành Vũ linh xảo lách mình tránh đi, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện vồ hụt.

"Hảo tiểu tử sẽ tránh rồi? Có chút tiến bộ nha, không phải cái kia vừa mới bắt đầu bị ta bóp bóp mặt liền sẽ khóc tiểu thí hài rồi?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tức không nhịn nổi, liền lật ra nợ cũ đến trêu chọc Ung Thành Vũ.

Ung Thành Vũ nháy mắt đỏ mặt, nhấc chân liền hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phần bụng đến một cước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị đau kêu lên tiếng. Không nói hai lời hai người bắt đầu xoay đánh lên.

Nếu không phải nghe tiếng chạy tới người hầu kéo ra bọn hắn, lại không biết hai người bọn họ sẽ đánh tới khi nào.

Lớn hơn chút nữa thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi học võ, mà Ung Thành Vũ đi tập văn. Hai người nhìn xem lẫn nhau, càng là không hợp nhau.

"Luyện võ đều là không có đầu óc ngốc đại cá tử."

"Tập văn đều là không năng lực con mọt sách."

Hai người ngoài miệng ai cũng không buông tha ai, nhưng cũng sẽ không lại giống khi còn bé đồng dạng, ra tay đánh nhau.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, nhà hàng xóm hài tử đem Ung Thành Vũ chắn tại góc đường, trêu chọc hắn là không có cha không có mẹ nó hài tử, sẽ chỉ hướng Khương gia thiếp. Ung Thành Vũ co lại tại góc tường, nước mắt giống đứt dây hạt châu đồng dạng rơi xuống. Hắn co rúm lại dáng vẻ để nhà bên hung hăng ngang ngược hài tử cảm giác buồn cười mà giàu có cảm giác thành công, đưa tay liền nghĩ hướng Ung Thành Vũ trên thân đánh.

Nhưng đau đớn cũng không có giáng lâm, nhà bên hài tử đều chạy, bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh chạy.

"Ngươi cái con mọt sách! Bọn hắn đánh ngươi ngươi sẽ không đánh trả sao? Ngươi là thật ngốc sao?" Lúc đó đã mười ba tuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối mười tuổi Ung Thành Vũ trừng đỏ mắt, hắn thốt ra không chỉ là nộ khí, còn có thật sâu lo lắng. Kẻ ngu này, nếu như không có hắn, liền sẽ bị đánh chết đi.

Ung Thành Vũ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nổi giận, khóc càng hung.

"Không phải, ngươi đừng khóc a. Ta sai, ta không nên hung ngươi, ngươi đừng khóc có được hay không."

Ung Thành Vũ nâng lên hai mắt sưng đỏ, nghẹn ngào đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: "Ta không muốn... Không nên để lại tại Khương gia... Bọn hắn... Bọn hắn tổng là bởi vì cái này trò cười ta... Nói ta... Nói ta là không ai muốn hài tử..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu nhíu mày, nghiêng thân đem Ung Thành Vũ ôm vào lòng, hắn không sẽ an ủi người, chỉ có thể đem hắn ôm thật chặt.

"Ngươi đừng nghĩ, ta là sẽ không để cho ngươi đi."

"Lưu tại Khương gia để ngươi khi dễ sao?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông ra Ung Thành Vũ, chăm chú nhìn ánh mắt của hắn nói: "Về sau, ta sẽ bảo hộ ngươi."

Ung Thành Vũ nghiêng đầu một chút, nửa tin nửa ngờ bộ dáng.

"Huynh trưởng như cha, bảo hộ ngươi là trách nhiệm của ta."

Giọng nói mang vẻ kiêu ngạo cùng đắc ý.

Từ đó về sau quan hệ của hai người hòa hoãn không ít, Khương cha Khương mẫu đều vui mừng tại bọn hắn cải biến. Hai người đều rất tốt trưởng thành lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở thành luận võ thí luyện bên trong trẻ tuổi nhất đầu tiên, Ung Thành Vũ thi họa khiến thế nhân xưng tuyệt.

Trên phố đều nói cái này Khương gia tu mấy đời phúc phận, mới lấy được cái này hai bảo bối.

5.

Trong viện hoa quế nở lại rơi, đã từng người thiếu niên rốt cục trưởng thành.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lễ đội mũ thời điểm Ung Thành Vũ đưa hắn một bộ tranh chữ, họa chính là Khương gia hậu viện hoa quế cây, tá chính là một câu "Núi cao sông dài, nguyện huynh trưởng trăm tuổi không lo."

Đem tranh chữ đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm, Ung Thành Vũ nhỏ giọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn lầm bầm một câu, "Về sau càng muốn bảo vệ tốt ta a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ giọng nở nụ cười, "Được."

Ung Thành Vũ lui bước chắp tay, mỗi chữ mỗi câu thật sự nói lấy: "Thành Vũ từ nhỏ tại Khương gia lớn lên, nhận Mông bá phụ bá mẫu chăm sóc còn có huynh trưởng hậu ái, mới trổ mã cho tới bây giờ như vậy. Mặc dù tuổi nhỏ thời điểm cùng huynh trưởng không ít cãi lộn đánh nhau, nhưng nghĩ kỹ lại kia lại là ta tốt đẹp nhất không lo thời gian. Huynh trưởng bây giờ đã là tuổi đời hai mươi, trên vai muốn gánh vác càng nhiều trách nhiệm, Thành Vũ nhất định sẽ thường bạn huynh trưởng tả hữu, là huynh trưởng bài ưu giải nạn."

Nói xong Ung Thành Vũ ngẩng đầu mỉm cười nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nụ cười kia quá ôn nhu, ánh mắt kia quá thâm tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem xét liền xuất thần.

Thời gian thật có thể rèn luyện một cái tâm tính của người ta. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ đều tại dạng này như thế thời gian bên trong, trổ mã càng thêm trầm ổn mà thành thục.

Tuổi nhỏ lúc bởi vì một câu vô vị lời nói mà xoay đánh nhau tiểu hài tử, bây giờ đã trở thành sóng vai gánh vác gia đình trách nhiệm nam nhân.

"Thành Vũ a, huynh trưởng như cha, ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt ngươi, bảo vệ tốt cái nhà này." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôn nhu phun ra một câu, không có tuổi nhỏ phách lối cùng lệ khí, không có lỗ mãng đắc ý cùng kiêu căng, chỉ còn lại thuần túy ôn nhu.

"Được." Trả lời cũng là ôn nhu.

6.

Phía trên lệnh động viên xuống tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có từ chối lý do.

"Huynh trưởng, ta cùng đi với ngươi." Ung Thành Vũ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong phòng xoay một vòng, tâm tình bất an tràn ngập mặt mũi tràn đầy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ đem Ung Thành Vũ theo ngồi ở trên giường, thấm thía đối với hắn nói: "Thành Vũ a, ngươi còn không có trưởng thành a, mà lại ngươi lại không có tập qua võ công, trên chiến trường nguy hiểm như vậy, ngươi không thể đi."

"Vậy nếu như nguy hiểm như vậy, huynh trưởng cũng đừng đi." Ung Thành Vũ như đứa bé con chơi xấu giống như níu lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ống tay áo, ủy khuất quệt miệng.

"Thiên mệnh khó trái. Ta không chỉ là huynh trưởng của ngươi, cũng là thiên tử bách tính. Ta phải đi, ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta, ta lợi hại như vậy, lúc nhỏ không phải Thiên Thiên đánh cho ngươi tán loạn."

"Huynh trưởng, cái này trò đùa không tốt đẹp gì cười."

Ung Thành Vũ cúi đầu, đánh giá ngón tay của mình.

"Huynh trưởng... Đừng đi có được hay không..."

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, trong mắt đều là chờ mong cùng khát vọng.

"Thành Vũ, huynh trưởng như cha, nghe ta. Ta làm như vậy cũng là vì bảo hộ ngươi, thiên hạ thái bình, ngươi mới là an toàn." Nghiêm túc lời nói để Ung Thành Vũ cấm âm thanh.

"Được..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy chuẩn bị đi thu dọn đồ đạc, lại phát hiện mình ống tay áo còn bị Ung Thành Vũ gắt gao nắm chặt.

Người kia hốc mắt phiếm hồng, cố nén đầy ngập nước mắt phun ra mấy câu,

"Huynh trưởng lần này đi, chiếu cố tốt mình, ta chờ ngươi trở lại. Ngươi biết... Ta không nỡ bỏ ngươi..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thương tiếc sờ sờ Ung Thành Vũ phát xoáy.

"Tốt, ta đáp ứng ngươi. Chờ ta trở lại, ta có chuyện nói cho ngươi."

7.

Chiến sự tiếp tục gần nửa tháng, Ung Thành Vũ tâm cũng đi theo xâu nửa tháng.

Thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình an về nhà, hắn tâm mới bình ổn lại.

Khương cha Khương mẫu bày một bàn yến hội vui nghênh chiến sĩ trở về nhà, Ung Thành Vũ cũng kích động ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đành lòng buông tay. Tiệc tối kết thúc về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thành Vũ kéo đến hậu viện cùng một chỗ ngắm trăng.

Ánh trăng vẩy cả vườn, chấm nhỏ cũng trải đầy trời, hậu viện hoa quế cây y nguyên phiêu hương, chỉ bất quá không phải năm đó hoa quế cây.

"Ngươi có nhớ không, ta hai giờ đợi Thiên Thiên đánh nhau, cha mẹ ta đều cầm hai ta không có cách." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở lời, cùng với sáng tỏ ánh trăng, liền âm thanh đều thêm mấy phần nhu hòa.

"Ngươi lúc đó lão khi dễ ta, ngẫm lại ta trưởng thành hoàn cảnh thật đúng là ác liệt a." Ung Thành Vũ giả bộ thụ thương thở dài, dẫn tới bên cạnh người kia không nhẹ không nặng một quyền.

Hai người đều cười khẽ, dường như lại trở lại năm đó kia như có như không thời gian.

Lúc kia là vô ưu vô lự, không có có trách nhiệm cần gánh, không có có tâm sự cần giấu.

"Đúng, ngươi lúc đó thời điểm ra đi nói với ta có chuyện muốn giảng, sự tình gì a?" Ung Thành Vũ nghiêng đầu hỏi đắm chìm ở trong ánh trăng Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Sắc trời hay là rất đen, đến mức Ung Thành Vũ cũng không có bắt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng cứng đờ cùng dừng lại.

"Không có gì, liền nghĩ nói, ta rất mang niệm tình chúng ta khi còn bé."

Ung Thành Vũ thất vọng quay đầu, "Ngươi là hoài niệm ta bị ngươi đánh thời gian a?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lên tiếng.

Không phải, vốn là muốn cùng ngươi thổ lộ yêu thương.

8.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đồng tính chi đam mê, mọi thứ chỉ là đối Ung Thành Vũ mà thôi.

Có lẽ là từ hắn bấm một cái Ung Thành Vũ khuôn mặt nhỏ liền trêu đến người kia thút thít bắt đầu; có lẽ là từ hắn đem nhỏ gầy Ung Thành Vũ hộ tại sau lưng bắt đầu; có lẽ là từ Ung Thành Vũ văn thải nổi bật vì hắn làm thơ vẽ tranh bắt đầu; có lẽ là từ Ung Thành Vũ một câu thường bạn quân tránh ra bên cạnh bắt đầu; có lẽ là từ Ung Thành Vũ dắt lấy ống tay áo của hắn tràn ngập không thôi hai mắt bắt đầu.

Nghĩ đối với hắn thổ lộ yêu thương, không nghĩ chỉ là huynh trưởng của hắn mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại phó chiến trường trước đó liền nghĩ tốt, nếu như lần này bình an trở về, liền muốn đối Ung Thành Vũ thổ lộ tâm ý, một câu "Huynh trưởng như cha", che đậy giấu bao nhiêu hắn muốn nói triền miên tình nghĩa.

Chỉ là chiến trường không lường được, mạo hiểm trở về từ cõi chết, ma diệt Khương Nghĩa Kiện tấm lòng ấy. Hắn không thể đem Ung Thành Vũ đặt như thế hiểm cảnh bên trong. Không thể để cho hắn lại có bất kỳ dư thừa tình cảm.

Hắn nhìn xem bên cạnh thân người kia giương mắt nhìn mặt trăng xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, khóe môi nhếch lên mỉm cười thản nhiên. Kia là cái chưa thế sự thuần túy tiếu dung, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô luận như thế nào đều nghĩ bảo vệ tiếu dung.

Huynh trưởng như cha cũng tốt, vẫn làm huynh trưởng của hắn đi.

Chỉ cần hắn không nhận bất cứ thương tổn gì liền tốt.

9.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất chiến thành danh, thành trẻ tuổi nhất đại tướng quân. Uy phong lẫm liệt, nắm giữ một phương binh quyền.

Thiên tử rất tin cậy hắn, thường đem hắn mời đến cung trong đánh cờ tâm sự.

Một ngày thiên tử đột nhiên nói lên nhỏ Thái tử sự tình, chính đang rầu rĩ muốn cho hắn tìm một cái thư đồng tiên sinh.

"Bệ hạ, thần trong lòng ngược lại là có một cái nhân tuyển thích hợp, không biết bệ hạ có thể nguyện ý."

"Úc? Là ai?"

"Là thần đệ đệ, Ung Thành Vũ. Văn thải nổi bật, tài hoa trác tuyệt, nhất định có thể đảm nhiệm chức vị này."

Thiên tử long nhan cực kỳ vui mừng, mời Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày kế tiếp nhất định phải đem Ung công tử dẫn tới cung trong.

Trở về nhà về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu đối Ung Thành Vũ tiến hành du thuyết.

"Thành Vũ a, đây là cái cơ hội rất tốt, Thái tử thư đồng, là bao nhiêu người chèn phá đầu cũng không chiếm được chức vị a."

Ung Thành Vũ quay đầu chỗ khác, "Nhưng ta không muốn đi."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Cung trong bó tay bó chân, không tự do. Lại nói, nếu là ta tiến cung, có phải là liền không gặp được huynh trưởng rồi?" Nói nửa câu sau lúc Ung Thành Vũ quay đầu cẩn thận từng li từng tí dùng ánh mắt hỏi đến. Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn trọng điểm ở nơi nào, căng thẳng trong lòng.

Hay là an ủi: "Sẽ không. Ta hiện tại là tướng quân, cho nên tại triều đình cùng cung trong thời gian so ở nhà đều nhiều. Mà lại bệ hạ biết đạo huynh đệ chúng ta quan hệ, nhất định sẽ làm cho chúng ta lúc thường gặp mặt."

Ung Thành Vũ vẫn là không có nhả ra.

"Thành Vũ a..."

"Huynh trưởng như cha đúng không? Ta nghe ngươi. Chỉ cần là huynh trưởng nói, ta đều nghe." Ung Thành Vũ đánh gãy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bật thốt lên muốn ra, thay hắn bổ sung nửa câu sau.

Thế nhưng là, nếu như ta không nghĩ ngươi chỉ là huynh trưởng của ta đâu?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi vẫn không hiểu sao?

Ung Thành Vũ liều mạng nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái ót, tức giận bất bình nghĩ đến.

10.

Thiên tử đối với Thái tử thư đồng hết sức hài lòng, cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thành Vũ phong phú ban thưởng.

Trong cung thời gian trên thực tế rất nhàm chán, trừ mỗi ngày giúp đỡ Thái tử ôn tập công khóa, Ung Thành Vũ liền sẽ tìm một cái yên lặng nơi hẻo lánh làm thơ vẽ tranh, đương nhiên, nhiều là nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm.

Tại vô biên trong tịch mịch, trong lòng hạt giống lại càng dễ nảy mầm.

Tại thành cung thâm viện bên trong, Ung Thành Vũ rốt cục thấy rõ qua nhiều năm như vậy, hắn đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm có là như thế nào tình cảm.

Làm thơ thời điểm, Ung Thành Vũ nghĩ là cùng hắn cùng nhau thưởng thức non sông tươi đẹp cùng hắn bên tai bờ nói ra nhu hòa lời nói; vẽ tranh thời điểm, Ung Thành Vũ miêu tả chính là hắn đẹp mắt mặt mày cùng đại khái là hắn tự mình đa tình thêm đi vào đầy rẫy yêu thương.

Tại lúc không có người, hắn chỉ là nghĩ hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm "Huynh trưởng như cha" câu nói này chắn hắn thật nhiều năm. Huynh trưởng sao? Trừ huynh trưởng lại đảm đương một chút khác nhân vật cũng cũng không quan hệ đi.

Cho nên khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa đi xem hắn thời điểm, Ung Thành Vũ đem nén ở trong lòng cảm xúc cùng yêu thương một mạch phun ra.

"Ta thật rất thích huynh trưởng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn chặt môi, không có làm hồi đáp gì.

"Huynh trưởng cứ như vậy chán ghét ta sao? Ngươi đánh ta một chầu cũng tốt, giống khi còn bé cũng tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe vậy nâng tay lên, Ung Thành Vũ tuyệt vọng nhắm mắt lại , chờ đợi lấy đau đớn đến.

Ung Thành Vũ châm chọc nghĩ, khi còn bé hắn chính là như vậy từ từ nhắm hai mắt chờ nhà bên tiểu hài rơi xuống nắm đấm, nhưng lúc kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn cản, hiện tại muốn đánh hắn lại là lúc trước muốn thay hắn cản nắm đấm người.

Nhưng cuối cùng nắm đấm không đợi đến, ngược lại là lọt vào một chặt chẽ vững vàng ôm.

"Thành Vũ, ngươi còn nhỏ."

"Không nhỏ ta mười tám tuổi."

"Thành Vũ có chút tình cảm không thể động." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm nhẹ giống thở dài.

Ung Thành Vũ bất lực tránh thoát cái kia quá ấm áp ôm ấp."Nhưng ta động." Thanh âm xì hơi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay người muốn đi, lại bị Ung Thành Vũ một tiếng rống ở.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi hỗn đản!"

Ung Thành Vũ hai mắt đã đỏ bừng, nắm đấm cũng nắm chặt, móng tay bóp vào trong thịt.

"Là ngươi để ta động không nên động tình cảm, ngươi bây giờ lại đi như thế quyết tuyệt."

"Qua nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi một mực nói huynh trưởng như cha, huynh trưởng như cha. Tốt ta hiểu ngươi, ngươi muốn gánh chịu trong nhà trách nhiệm, ngươi muốn trở thành một cái nam nhân."

"Nhưng ta không nghĩ ngươi chỉ là ta huynh trưởng! Như thế quan hệ chỉ có thể có kính, ta muốn tôn trọng ngươi, ngươi cũng chỉ có thể coi ta là làm đệ đệ. Ta hiện tại muốn là yêu! Ngươi cầm những cái kia cấp bậc lễ nghĩa khung định ta bao lâu rồi? Ngươi còn không rõ ràng lắm sao?"

"Ta yêu ngươi, ngay cả ta đều khống chế không được loại cảm tình này!"

Ung Thành Vũ liên tiếp sau khi nói xong, đứng tại chỗ thở hổn hển.

Giống như qua thật lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cục xoay người. Ung Thành Vũ từ trong mắt của hắn nhìn không đến bất luận cái gì cảm xúc, hắn nhếch miệng, nói ra:

"Ta hiểu ngươi. Bởi vì như vậy tình cảm ta cũng động. Không muốn đem ngươi chỉ làm đệ đệ cái chủng loại kia tình cảm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng tại Ung Thành Vũ lông mày xương rơi kế tiếp hôn, Ung Thành Vũ ánh mắt nháy mắt tránh sáng lên , chờ đợi lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoạn dưới.

"Như vậy đã như vậy, liền dừng ở đây đi. Vì ngươi ta đều tốt."

"Thành Vũ, ta yêu ngươi. Không phải làm là huynh trưởng mà nói."

"Thế nhưng là Thành Vũ, cứ như vậy đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết tuyệt xoay người, Ung Thành Vũ lắc lắc ung dung kém chút không có đứng vững gót chân. Hắn vươn tay muốn lôi ở cái gì, nhưng là hắn lại cái gì cũng túm không ngừng.

Nguyên lai chúng ta cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một câu, cứ như vậy đi.

11.

"Quân địch xâm chiếm biên cương, trẫm đặc mệnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì đóng giữ Biên đại tướng quân, lập tức xuất chinh, thủ vệ biên cương." Thánh chỉ hạ gấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có lý do cự tuyệt.

"Bệ hạ, thần xuất phát trước chỉ có một cái tâm nguyện, không biết bệ hạ có thể đáp ứng."

"Giảng."

"Bệ hạ có đồng ý không ta đi gặp một chút Thành Vũ. Làm là huynh trưởng, ta muốn cùng hắn nói lời tạm biệt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm tới Ung Thành Vũ thời điểm, hắn như cũ trong góc làm thơ. Nghe được tiếng bước chân hắn biết là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng hắn cũng không có ngẩng đầu.

"Thành Vũ, ta muốn đi."

Không có trả lời.

"Thành Vũ, ta phải xuất chinh, đi biên cương."

Cán bút ứng thanh rơi xuống đất, Ung Thành Vũ cúi đầu, cắn chặt mình môi dưới.

"Huynh trưởng, khi nào về?"

"Khả năng ngày mai, khả năng sang năm, khả năng... Vĩnh viễn không ngày về."

"Tốt, vậy ta chờ ngươi."

"Lần này không lưu ta?"

"Huynh trưởng như cha, ta nghe ngươi."

Ung Thành Vũ rốt cục ngẩng đầu, lộ ra một cái thê mỹ làm lòng người đau cười.

"Thành Vũ, nếu như ta về không được..."

"Sẽ không, ta chờ ngươi."

"Thành Vũ..."

"Huynh trưởng lần này đi phong hiểm rất nhiều, hi vọng huynh trưởng chiếu cố tốt mình, ta chờ ngươi trở lại."

"Thành Vũ, ngươi nghe ta nói."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đến Ung Thành Vũ trước mặt, kéo hắn run nhè nhẹ tay.

"Ta mấy ngày nay nghĩ rất nhiều. Lúc trước ta nhìn ngươi nhỏ, không nghĩ ngươi thụ đến bất cứ thương tổn gì, dù cho sinh lòng thích, cũng không dám nói ra miệng, sợ đem ngươi vòng tiến bề bộn thế sự. Ta coi là làm là huynh trưởng ngốc tại bên cạnh ngươi là đối ngươi bảo vệ tốt nhất, những ngày này ta mới hiểu được, đem ngươi theo chi ngàn dặm, để ngươi yêu mà không được, mới là đối ngươi lớn nhất tổn thương."

"Huynh trưởng lời ấy ý gì." Ung Thành Vũ thanh âm rõ ràng run rẩy, như nghẹn ở cổ họng.

"Ta muốn nói, nếu ta lần này an toàn trở về, ta liền cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ. Đem núi cao sông dài tặng cùng ngươi, đem đầy Thiên Tinh tử tặng cùng ngươi, đem ta đời này tình cảm chân thành tặng cùng ngươi."

"Như thế, được chứ?"

Ung Thành Vũ rút ra chính mình bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm tay, đứng dậy ôm ôn nhu cho hắn hứa hẹn nam nhân. "Được. Ngươi nhất định nhất định phải bình an trở về, ta sẽ một mực chờ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Ung Thành Vũ khóe miệng rơi kế tiếp hôn."Không cho khóc nữa."

Ung Thành Vũ nghe vậy nở nụ cười, là thế gian ít có tinh khiết nét mặt tươi cười, nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện tan nát cõi lòng đơn thuần khuôn mặt.

"Đi."

Nhưng lên chiến trường về sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hối hận cho Ung Thành Vũ như thế triền miên hứa hẹn.

12.

Quân địch bị đánh lui, biên cương phòng thủ thành công, chỉ tiếc đóng giữ Biên đại tướng quân Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong bất hạnh tiễn, vì nước hi sinh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thi thể bị kéo trở về thời điểm, ngực còn cắm trí mạng mũi tên.

Ung Thành Vũ ngồi quỳ chân tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, đưa tay lần thứ nhất cũng là một lần cuối cùng xoa lên gò má của hắn.

Lưu nhiều như vậy máu, ngươi khẳng định rất đau đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ hạ cho Ung Thành Vũ mang về một phong thư, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại cuối cùng một tràng chiến dịch trước đó viết, phó thác hắn nhất định phải tự tay giao cho Ung Thành Vũ.

Ung Thành Vũ run rẩy mở ra đã nếp uốn không chịu nổi trang giấy, chỉ thấy phía trên hai hàng xinh đẹp chữ viết.

"Thành Vũ, huynh trưởng nhưng có thể hay không cùng ngươi đi núi cao sông dài, không thể cùng ngươi nhìn khắp trời đầy sao. Nhưng ngươi vẫn là muốn hảo hảo sống sót, dù cho ta không tại cũng phải sống cho tốt. Một câu cuối cùng huynh trưởng như cha, sau đó mời ngươi quên ta đi."

Ung Thành Vũ nắm chặt giấy viết thư, chạy vội tới góc tối không người, nghẹn ngào khóc rống.

Đêm ấy hoa quế rơi đầy đất, mặt trăng bị mây đen che khuất thanh quang, tinh tinh cũng không có lấp lóe.

Liên tiếp Ung Thành Vũ tâm cũng phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

Sau đó Ung Thành Vũ hướng thiên tử từ đi Thái tử thư đồng chức vị. Về đến nhà chỉnh lý ra hắn những năm này làm thi họa, phát hiện linh cảm lại toàn bắt nguồn từ hắn vị huynh trưởng kia.

Hắn thời niên thiếu lớn nhất tai nạn, cũng là hắn trong cuộc đời lớn nhất cứu rỗi.

Vị kia khắc chế, ấm áp huynh trưởng như là đã không tại, như vậy Ung Thành Vũ cảm thấy hắn cũng không có cái gì tiếp tục làm thơ vẽ tranh tất yếu.

Hắn dời xa Khương gia, rời đi phiêu đầy mùi hoa quế hậu viện, tại không có người chú ý địa phương, lang thang phiêu bạt. Những người sau này dần dần quên đi vị kia dũng mãnh đóng giữ Biên đại tướng quân, cùng vị kia văn phong trác tuyệt đại tài tử.

Cũng không người nào biết bọn hắn đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì, như thế nào yêu thương tình trường.

13.

"Ung gia nhi tử vì Khương gia nhi tử chết, mà lại không làm thơ vẽ tranh, ôi, nghe thật đúng là cảm động a không phải sao?" Quần áo tả tơi nam nhân lung la lung lay đi lòng vòng.

"Thật sao? Cho nên bọn hắn thật... Cùng một chỗ rồi?" Các khách uống trà mở to hai mắt nhìn , chờ đợi lấy nam nhân trả lời.

Nam nhân chỉ là khoát khoát tay, "Đương nhiên không có, bọn hắn chỉ là huynh đệ mà thôi."

Nói xong liền lưu lại thất vọng đám người lung la lung lay xoay người đi.

Nam nhân đơn giản đem miệng vết thương của mình chỗ sửa lại một chút, đem uống sạch bình rượu tiện tay quăng ra. Không biết chính hắn đi được bao lâu, sắc trời đã tối xuống, mặt trăng cũng bò lên trên bầu trời đêm.

Nam nhân tùy ý nằm tại đất hoang bên trong, nhìn qua không có một ngôi sao tử bầu trời đêm.

Huynh trưởng, ngươi biết không, ta không muốn núi cao sông dài, cũng đừng khắp trời đầy sao, ta chỉ muốn muốn ngươi ở bên cạnh ta liền tốt.

Huynh trưởng, ta rất nghe lời, cho nên, ngươi khi nào về a?

Nam nhân đóng lại mắt, giống như tại sương mù trong mơ màng, trông thấy cái kia hồn khiên mộng nhiễu người, người kia nghĩ hắn vươn tay, nói muốn cùng hắn cùng đi.

14.

Tinh không bên trong tham gia tinh cùng thương tinh, này ra kia không, này không có kia ra.

Tham gia tinh không có, thương tinh muôn đời không được thấy.

Ngươi hỏi ngày về?

Vĩnh viễn không ngày về.

15.

Năm 2017 xuân hạ, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vận mệnh quen biết, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ vượt mọi chông gai, leo lên đỉnh phong.

Lớn hơn một tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đắc ý đối Khương Daniel nói: "Ta lớn hơn ngươi, ta là ca ca. Cho nên ngươi phải cả một đời nghe ta."

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Kiếp trước trằn trọc là vì kiếp này tốt hơn gặp nhau 【 nói càn nói bậy. gif 】

Hôm nay cũng là thương các ngươi nhỏ J mời các ngươi cũng yêu ta!


	442. Chapter 442

【 Dan Ung 】 đụng vào viên kia tinh

0825 Ung Thánh Hựu sinh chúc

Ta yêu nam hài nhi nhất định phải hạnh phúc vui vẻ

Song tinh đến tiếp sau

ooc dự cảnh

-

Sân bay cao tốc ngày này chắn đến lạ thường, trên đường xếp đầy lóe lên tiểu Hồng đèn sau cỗ xe, không kiên nhẫn lái xe điểm một cây lại một cây khói, hơi khói phiêu ung dung từ cửa sổ xe xuất hiện, để người nhìn không khỏi lại tăng thêm một tầng phiền lòng. Ung Thánh Hựu bị kẹt tại đạo giữa đường, hướng phía trước đi cũng không được, về sau về cũng không phải, hắn đột nhiên bắt đầu hối hận, mình vì cái gì đầu não nóng lên liền muốn đi sân bay.

Hôm nay trở về bất quá là một cái tại trong trí nhớ của mình ôn nhu giữ lại năm năm người thôi, lại không phải đại nhân vật gì. Bất quá là một cái hôm qua còn cho hắn phát Wechat nói mình lại ăn cái gì tốt ăn, chụp như thế nào đẹp mắt ảnh chụp người mà thôi, vì cái gì mình muốn như vậy tâm động đâu. Bất quá là mình trong vũ trụ trọng yếu nhất không thể nhất mất đi một góc mà thôi, tại sao phải tập trung tinh thần chạy về phía hắn đâu. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức nhéo nhéo vô tội tay lái, ta đi đón hắn là cho hắn mặt mũi, hắn như thế nói với mình.

Tại cọ sau một tiếng rưỡi, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục chật vật đến sân bay, hắn mắt nhìn đồng hồ tính toán một chút thời gian, hẳn là cũng chưa muộn lắm, Khương Daniel lúc này không sai biệt lắm hẳn là đang chờ hành lý. Hắn tìm được Khương Daniel một hồi muốn ra lối ra, nằm sấp tại trên lan can yên lặng chờ lấy, chơi lấy mình ngón út đuổi đi nhàm chán thời gian.

Dòng người từ lối ra phun trào ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thẳng lên dò xét lấy đầu đi tìm, hắn nhìn không chuyển mắt đi phân rõ mỗi một cái tương tự Khương Daniel người, thẳng đến hắn rốt cục nhìn thấy tấm kia ngày nhớ đêm mong mặt, kẹt xe phiền lòng , chờ đợi nhàm chán, đều trong khoảnh khắc đó hóa thành hư không.

Năm năm không gặp, người kia ngược lại là nhìn qua cũng không có gì thay đổi, vẫn như cũ như vậy ánh nắng tiêu sái, vẫn như cũ như vậy hăng hái, vẫn như cũ sẽ dẫn tới không ít người ghé mắt. Hắn lấy mái tóc tẩy và nhuộm thành mê người chói mắt kim sắc, bên miệng còn ôm lấy chọc người ý cười, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn khẽ giật mình. Cùng năm đó mới gặp lúc tình trạng giống nhau, hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, hắn là mặt trời.

Khương Daniel chú ý tới nằm sấp tại trên lan can phát ra ngốc nhìn chăm chú lên hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, mang theo xấu hổ thần sắc sửa sang mềm mại tóc mái, tăng tốc dưới chân bộ pháp.

Chậm rãi cách gần đó, bước chân lại thêm nhanh một chút hứa. Thêm gần, hắn bước nhỏ chạy. Khương Daniel buông lỏng tay ra bên trên rương hành lý, triển khai hai tay, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đụng vào trong ngực của mình.

"Thánh Hựu a, ta trở về."

Song tinh thiên thể là vĩnh viễn sẽ không tách ra lẫn nhau, bọn hắn chỉ có thể tại có hai người bọn họ trong vũ trụ xoay tròn.

-

Mọi người thường nói, lý tưởng rất đầy đặn, nhưng hiện thực rất xương cảm giác. Lúc này Khương Daniel rõ ràng cảm nhận được câu nói này ý vị. Hắn trong dự đoán cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trùng phùng tràng cảnh hẳn là anh anh em em, ôm ôm hôn hôn, sau đó nắm tay điềm điềm mật mật về nhà, mà không phải giống như bây giờ, bị Ung Thánh Hựu cuồng chụp một trận, sau đó nghe hắn nổi giận.

"Cho nên nói hôm qua còn cho ta phát Wechat vị bạn học này vì cái gì không nói cho ta ngươi muốn về nước! Ngươi cái này đang làm cái gì đâu?"

Khương Daniel ý đồ đè lại nóng nảy mèo con, nhưng là bị hắn một mặt ngạo kiều tránh thoát, "Ta đây là nghĩ cho ngươi một cái ngạc nhiên a!" Khương Daniel giọng điệu này rất giống tại dỗ tiểu hài tử.

"Ngươi đây là kinh hỉ? Quả thực là kinh hãi có được hay không. Ngươi cái này đột nhiên trở về ta cái gì cũng không chuẩn bị, nếu không phải Kim Tại Hoán gọi điện thoại cho ta ta ngay cả việc này cũng không biết. Ngươi đến cùng có hay không coi ta là bằng hữu!"

"Ngươi cũng không phải không biết, ta một mực không muốn đem ngươi làm bằng hữu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời á khẩu không trả lời được, hắn "Ai nha" hai tiếng, nhận mệnh khoát tay áo, đi qua đem Khương Daniel hành lý kéo đi qua, cúi đầu liền đi về phía bãi đậu xe. Khương Daniel khó nén ý cười đuổi tới, duỗi ra một cái tay tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay hành lý, một cái tay khác đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay dắt.

Trong phi trường người lui tới, hiếm có người sẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút người bên ngoài, bọn hắn đi tại ồn ào náo động bên trong, lại càng giống đi tại không người vùng bỏ hoang bên trong, chỉ có lẫn nhau lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ truyền lại nhịp tim.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên dừng bước, Khương Daniel xoay người nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem hắn, trên mặt hắn sớm đã không có vẻ tức giận, mặt mày xinh đẹp cong thành nguyệt nha, "Daniel, cám ơn ngươi trở về."

Bị cảm kích người kia đầu tiên là sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, sau đó hắn mang theo hơn hẳn ba Nguyệt Nhu gió tiếu dung đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, tại trán của hắn ở giữa ấn kế tiếp nhàn nhạt hôn, hắn nhìn xem hắn, dùng hắn toàn bộ nhu tình nhìn xem hắn, tất cả ồn ào tán đi, trên thế giới vẻn vẹn hai người này, hắn hay là nhìn xem hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu trách tội mình mười phần sai.

Đi hắn mặt trời, Khương Daniel mới không phải mặt trời, hắn là hắn thẻ nhung.

Thẳng đến hiện tại hắn mới có dũng khí thừa nhận điểm này.

-

Lên xe về sau Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Daniel vươn tay, Khương Daniel không rõ ràng cho lắm đang chuẩn bị đem mình tay nắm lấy đi thời điểm lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một chưởng đánh rụng.

"Không có để ngươi dắt tay, ta để ngươi cho ta địa chỉ." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn nhìn người bên cạnh một chút, khóe miệng lại nhịn không được câu lên.

"Cái gì địa chỉ?"

"Ngươi chỗ ở a, ngươi nhưng đừng nói cho ta ngươi còn không có tìm nơi tốt ở?"

"Vậy ta còn thật nói cho ngươi, ta không có chỗ ở."

Khương Daniel một mặt mong đợi nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại một mặt đồng tình nhìn xem Khương Daniel, còn đưa thay sờ sờ Khương Daniel đầu, "Ôi, thật đáng thương a, chúng ta Niel chỉ có thể ngủ đầu đường."

"Không phải a Thánh Hựu! Ngươi hiện tại không phải nói là, vậy làm sao bây giờ đâu, đành phải tới nhà của ta ở sao?" Khương Daniel một mặt ủy khuất nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, thuận thế ôm lấy cánh tay của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu cười nở hoa, "A nha biết, ở nhà ta đi."

"Yes!" Khương Daniel đắc ý giơ quả đấm, lại bởi vì xem nhẹ mình quá lớn chỉ nguyên nhân đập đến trần xe, nhưng hắn như cũ vung lấy tay, cười không có con mắt. Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem tiếp tục tay lái Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn chằm chằm xuất thần, phảng phất thời gian xuyên qua về năm đó. Cô độc lại trầm mặc nam hài tử ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, thật dài tóc mái che lại con mắt, lại che miệng ngây ngô mà cười cười, an tĩnh hướng hắn thổ lộ liên quan tới hắn trong vũ trụ hai ba sự tình.

Bây giờ kia người tinh thần không ít, trên mặt một mực treo ấm áp cười, tóc mái quản lý rất chỉnh tề, bị chủ nhân tỉ mỉ chải thành dấu phẩy dáng vẻ, lộ ra đẹp mắt cái trán cùng xinh đẹp thâm thúy con mắt.

"Ta bắt đầu đố kị học sinh của ngươi, mỗi ngày nhìn xem đẹp trai như vậy giáo sư, bọn hắn còn học được xuống dưới sao?" Khương Daniel nói ghen ghét, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe trên mặt nhiễm lên đỏ ửng, hắn giả giả tức giận trừng mắt liếc Khương Daniel, cái này một cái ánh mắt đừng nói so ra kém sắc bén tiễn, càng giống là cho Khương Daniel một viên bao đầy mật ong bánh kẹo, ngọt dính người.

Có lẽ là trên máy bay không có nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một hồi liền hướng về phía phương hướng của hắn nhắm mắt lại ngủ. Lại trải qua xe hơn một giờ trình, xe mới ngừng đến Ung Thánh Hựu cửa nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp đỡ Khương Daniel giải khai dây an toàn, người kia vừa tỉnh ngủ, duỗi lưng một cái vuốt vuốt mông lung hai mắt, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị lui trở về chỗ ngồi của mình, hắn đưa tay đem hắn ôm quá khứ.

"Ôm một hồi, liền một hồi."

Để ta ôm ta hành tinh đợi một hồi.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel mang đến nhà bên trong, đơn giản dạo qua một vòng về sau thả chính hắn đi thu thập hành lý, mà Ung Thánh Hựu lại rảnh rỗi không xuống chạy vào phòng bếp chuẩn bị cho Khương Daniel làm muộn cơm. Về nước thứ nhất bữa ăn, phải thận trọng.

Song khi Ung Thánh Hựu xào dán thứ tư nồi đồ ăn, đồng thời thành công đem gạo cơm luộc thành cháo thời điểm, hắn quả quyết từ bỏ. Cái gì thận trọng, điểm giao hàng cũng rất thận trọng, điểm tốt giao hàng không có chút nào dễ dàng.

Cho nên khi Khương Daniel thu thập xong lúc đi ra, liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cuộn lại chân ngồi ở trên thảm đối điện thoại di động nắm chặt tóc.

"Thánh Hựu a, làm gì chứ?" Hắn đi qua ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, góp lấy đầu nhìn điện thoại di động của hắn.

"Điểm giao hàng a, ta muốn xoắn xuýt chết rồi, chút gì tốt đâu."

Khương Daniel đoạt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay điện thoại, đâm mấy lần còn cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta điểm tốt, điểm pizza, chúng ta thích ăn khẩu vị."

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta thanh toán mật mã?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn điện thoại di động bên trên biểu hiện "Thanh toán thành công", một mặt đường Hoàng.

"Tùy tiện thử một chút 1210, không nghĩ tới thật đúng là đúng rồi." Khương Daniel trêu chọc lấy nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu có chút vẻ khiếp sợ, thân thể chậm rãi hướng phương hướng của hắn nghiêng, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục về sau ngược lại, "Cái này muốn giải thích thế nào đâu, bằng hữu?"

"Liền... Liền..." Ung Thánh Hựu hai gò má đỏ bừng, ánh mắt không dám nhìn tới Khương Daniel, ngoài miệng lầm bầm lầu bầu nói không nên lời một câu đầy đủ, phía sau lưng đã nương đến trên sàn nhà.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ ép dưới thân thể, cúi đầu đi hôn môi của hắn, đây là hắn khát vọng đã lâu hôn, từ năm năm trước xuyên qua từ từ thời không thẳng đến hiện tại. Hắn tỉ mỉ miêu tả dưới thân người cánh môi hình dáng, cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có kháng cự mới tiếp tục thâm nhập sâu hôn. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, liền có thể có được toàn bộ tinh không.

Một hôn làm tất, Khương Daniel vẫn không nguyện ý đứng dậy, hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu bị thật mỏng mồ hôi rịn thấm ướt tóc trán, có chút thở hổn hển tiến đến bên tai của hắn, một hít một thở đều đánh tại tai của hắn khuếch, "Cho nên vấn đề của năm đó, ngươi có thể cho ta đáp án sao?"

"Vấn đề gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt lại, chứa ngốc.

"Ngươi có nguyện ý hay không để ta trở thành thẻ của ngươi nhung?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, nhìn xem Khương Daniel trong mắt đổ đầy đỏ mặt mình, hắn đem mình toàn bộ che đậy tại bóng đen bên trong, để tầm mắt của mình bên trong chỉ có thể có một mình hắn. Tựa như là trong bóng đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất có thể nhìn chăm chú cùng dựa vào tồn tại.

"Ta nói qua ta không nguyện ý sao?"

"Ngươi nói để chúng ta."

"Vậy ngươi cảm thấy ta hiện tại có tư cách trở thành ngươi hành tinh sao?"

"Ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều có."

"Vậy ngươi hối hận chờ sao?"

"Ta chưa từng có hối hận qua ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhăn lại cái mũi, hai tay của hắn ôm lấy Khương Daniel cổ, Khương Daniel ôm eo của hắn đem hắn từ dưới đất mang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel một hồi, mở miệng nói: "Uy, nói thật, ta thật rất thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel tựa hồ đã sớm biết được đáp án, làm xằng làm bậy giống như vò rối Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, "Uy, Ta cũng thế."

Vừa định lại cúi người hôn qua đi, chuông cửa không đúng lúc vang lên, "Giao hàng đến!" Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Daniel, cộc cộc cộc chạy đi mở cửa. Khương Daniel nửa chống đỡ thân thể của mình mười phần tuyệt vọng, hiện ở giao hàng, tặng đều nhanh như vậy sao?

-

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trên thân gặm pizza, tóc hữu ý vô ý cọ lấy Khương Daniel cái cằm, bị hắn một bả nhấc lên đến ném vào khuỷu tay của mình bên trong.

"Nói thật, ta rất cảm tạ ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong còn đút lấy không có nuốt xong pizza, ô ô thì thầm biểu đạt, "Nếu như không phải ngươi, ta cũng sẽ không giống như bây giờ."

Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhìn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái khác không có lấy lấy pizza tay câu được câu không xoa Ung Thánh Hựu sung mãn vành tai."Nơi nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Lên đại học về sau ta một lần nữa làm liên quan tới Diêm Vương tinh cùng thẻ nhung nghiên cứu, ta dựa theo ngươi nói đem ta ý nghĩ đều viết đi vào, cuối cùng thành quả biểu hiện ra thời điểm mọi người thật đều bị chấn động đến, ta cũng bởi vậy nhận biết rất nhiều bằng hữu. Cho nên ta phải cám ơn ngươi, nếu như không phải ngươi, ta nhưng có thể không tiếp tục kiên trì được."

"Ngươi hẳn là cảm tạ chính ngươi mới đúng. Ta cái gì cũng không làm, thậm chí đều không có bồi tiếp ngươi ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy ánh mắt sáng ngời nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Ngươi vẫn luôn trong lòng ta."

"Ngươi biết không, ngươi thật rất chán ghét." Khương Daniel dương giận muốn đánh một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng cuối cùng cũng không có nhẫn tâm chỉ là nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Ngươi lúc đó để chúng ta, ta cho là ngươi cự tuyệt ta, cho là ngươi không có chút nào thích ta tới, ta xuất ngoại về sau còn một mực không đau không ngứa bảo trì liên hệ, ta cũng không biết ta có nên hay không đối ngươi có ảo tưởng."

"Đó là bởi vì ta lúc kia không có tự tin, mà lại cái kia hoa khôi gọi là cái gì nhỉ... Không phải một mực truy ngươi sao."

"Nhưng ta một mực không thích nàng. Ta một mực thích ngươi."

Hai người nhìn lẫn nhau một chút lại đều không có ý tứ giống như cười, thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, nhanh có thể để bọn hắn quên quá khứ làm cho người ta thương tâm hồi ức, nhanh để bọn hắn có đầy đủ dũng khí thổ lộ tâm sự, nhanh có thể để một người có đầy đủ tự tin một lần nữa đứng ở một người khác trước mặt, mang theo đầy rẫy ý cười.

-

Ngày thứ hai Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm Khương Daniel còn tại trong phòng của hắn mê man, Ung Thánh Hựu đau lòng hắn ngược lại lệch giờ vất vả, không có để cho tỉnh hắn, chỉ là làm tốt sớm cơm lưu lại tờ giấy trên bàn. May mắn sớm cơm chỉ là nướng cái bánh mì nổ cái trứng gà, phòng bếp may mắn vẫn còn tồn tại.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình tựa hồ rất tốt, ngay cả các học sinh đều đang hỏi vì cái gì hôm nay Ung giáo sư cười so dĩ vãng càng đẹp mắt. Bận bịu đến trưa, hắn đột nhiên tiếp vào điện thoại nói hai giờ chiều thời điểm có một cái mới nghiên cứu sinh muốn tới, điểm danh muốn Ung Thánh Hựu khi hắn chỉ đạo lão sư, Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ quái, hắn cái này vừa thượng nhiệm một năm tân giáo thụ, trường học làm sao lại đáp ứng an bài cho hắn nghiên cứu sinh đến mang.

Thẳng đến hắn buổi chiều nhìn thấy gãi mình lông vàng cười một mặt xán lạn Khương Daniel xuất hiện tại phòng làm việc của mình thời điểm, hắn mới hiểu được là chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị tức phải giơ chân, "Ngươi nhưng thật là có bản lĩnh. Nghiên cứu sinh? Ngươi tại cái này đùa ta đây? Ngươi làm gì nhất định phải khi nghiên cứu của ta sinh a? Ngươi đại học chủ tu không phải phương tây văn học sao, ngươi làm gì đến học thiên văn học!"

Khương Daniel mau đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo vào trong ngực của mình, an ủi xù lông lên mèo, "Ta nói ta thật có chút đố kị học sinh của ngươi, ta vừa mới trên đường tới còn nghe được có hai nữ sinh lặng lẽ thảo luận ngươi đây! Quá phận!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tránh thoát Khương Daniel ôm ấp, chống nạnh chỉ vào Khương Daniel, nửa ngày lại chưa nói ra một chữ, hắn khoát khoát tay ngồi trở lại cái ghế của mình bên trên, "Tính một cái."

"Thánh Hựu, bất quá ta là thật tâm muốn học thiên văn học." Khương Daniel thu hồi nói đùa ngữ khí, trên mặt cũng bịt kín một tầng vẻ chăm chú, "Những năm gần đây ngươi cuối cùng sẽ cùng ta chia sẻ một chút thiên văn phương diện tri thức, ta mặc dù không hiểu nhiều, nhưng mỗi lần ngươi cho ta dùng lời của ngươi giải thích xong về sau ta đều hảo tâm động. Từ ngươi cùng ta giảng Diêm Vương tinh cùng thẻ nhung bắt đầu, ta liền biết trong óc của ngươi có một cái chói lọi chói mắt vũ trụ, lại càng về sau ngươi nói cái gì hằng tinh hành tinh sao chổi, bọn hắn đều đều không ngoại lệ hấp dẫn lấy ta. Ta bắt đầu có muốn đi thăm dò cái kia rộng lớn vũ trụ tâm tư, thăm dò thuộc tại thế giới cái vũ trụ kia, cũng thăm dò chỉ thuộc về ngươi cái vũ trụ kia. Cho ta một cơ hội có được hay không?"

Khương Daniel mỗi chữ mỗi câu đều nói dùng sức lại nghiêm túc, ngay cả ánh mắt nhìn về phía hắn đều là như vậy thành khẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu chà một cái mặt ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Daniel, "Ngươi mới là thật chán ghét."

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều phải học được một sự kiện, chính là nhận mệnh cắm tại trong tay đối phương.

-

Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo Khương Daniel chuyển văn phòng, phòng học, phòng thí nghiệm cùng tầng cao nhất đài quan trắc thiên văn, đồng thời lạm dụng chức quyền cho phép Khương Daniel dùng đỉnh cao nhất kính thiên văn nhìn một chút bầu trời, mặc dù vào ban ngày cái gì đều nhìn không thấy đi, nhưng là Khương Daniel vẫn là rất vui vẻ.

Về nhà trên xe Khương Daniel quay đầu đột nhiên đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Thánh Hựu, ta nhìn thấy ngươi công việc bây giờ thời điểm bộ dáng, thật rất vui mừng."

"Trước kia, kia lúc trước." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt thấy phía trước về lấy lời nói, giơ tay cho Khương Daniel đưa chén vừa mua băng kiểu Mỹ.

"Thật tốt, hiện tại thật tốt, về sau mỗi ngày đều có thể cùng với ngươi." Khương Daniel nói xong mình lại si ngốc ngốc cười lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu phân thần liếc qua hắn, cố ý đùa hắn nói: "Ngươi là ở ta nơi này ở nhờ, ngươi còn phải cho ta giao tiền thuê nhà."

Khương Daniel một mặt thụ thương, thừa dịp xe lúc ngừng lại, bẹp một ngụm thân tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt, "Dạng này có thể gán nợ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu mím môi một cái, nghĩ che giấu mặt mình hồng tâm nhảy, "Ta vệ tinh, phải cả một đời cùng ta chung chuyển mới được, lúc này mới có thể gán nợ."

-

Xe đến cửa nhà thời điểm, Khương Daniel mượn sốt ruột muốn đi nhà xí lý do chạy trước trở về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu dừng xe xong tử đi đến cửa nhà, đẩy cửa ra lại phát hiện một mảnh đen kịt.

"Kỳ quái, Daniel không phải sớm trước trở về rồi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem giày thoát tại cửa trước chỗ, đưa tay muốn đi tìm đèn chốt mở.

Gian phòng lại ở thời điểm này có yếu ớt ánh sáng. Từ trong phòng khách dọc theo đến, sáng lên từng chút từng chút tinh tinh bộ dáng đèn. Tinh tinh vờn quanh toàn bộ phòng, vờn quanh Ung Thánh Hựu quanh thân. Hắn có chút đờ đẫn cất bước đi vào phòng, đối diện liền đụng vào một người lồng ngực.

"Cúi đầu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời làm theo, kinh ngạc phát hiện trên sàn nhà bày biện ra chính là toàn bộ hệ ngân hà hình chiếu, nhỏ vụn ánh sáng phiêu động, tinh cầu chậm rãi tiến hành tự quay cùng chung chuyển, thậm chí hiện tại hắn lòng bàn chân giẫm lên cái tinh cầu kia liền là Địa Cầu.

Cả gian phòng ốc đều bị Khương Daniel trang trí thành vũ trụ Ngân Hà, hắn dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, theo chậm chạp chảy ra đến âm nhạc xoay tròn cùng múa. Bọn hắn bước qua từng bước từng bước tinh cầu, lấy tần số tương đồng chuyển ôn nhu vòng tròn, bọn hắn nhìn chăm chú lên lẫn nhau, lấy ôm tư thái hoàn du, giẫm lên cái nào không biết tên tiểu hành tinh, đi truyền lại bọn hắn hân hoan cùng vui vẻ, vùng vũ trụ này bên trong không có tiếng khóc, chỉ có tràn đầy hạnh phúc cùng tiếng cười. Mà Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này trạng thái hẳn là được xưng là, triều tịch khóa chặt.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu dắt đến bên cạnh bàn ăn, hắn cười chỉ cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, "Ngươi ngồi nơi này là Diêm Vương tinh vị trí, mà ta là thẻ của ngươi nhung."

19000 ngàn mét khoảng cách nháy mắt biến thành một trương bàn ăn khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu càng muốn trách cứ Khương Daniel không chuyên nghiệp, Khương Daniel tranh luận nói tại mênh mông Ngân Hà bên trong, khoảng cách kia liền cùng khoảng cách này đồng dạng, vươn tay vừa lúc có thể đụng vào lẫn nhau.

-

Hai năm về sau, Khương Daniel nghiên cứu sinh tất nghiệp, đi một nhà nhà xuất bản tiếp một chút dịch viết công việc, đồng thời cũng tại chuẩn bị ra một bản sách của mình. Trong lúc rảnh rỗi thời điểm hắn sẽ đi Ung Thánh Hựu trong đại học giúp đỡ đánh một chút tạp, thuận tiện giám thị một chút có phải là lại có cái nào mới tới học sinh coi trọng Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ mạo.

Tại một cái trời trong không gió ban đêm, hai người ăn muộn cơm cẩn thận từng li từng tí giống như đều có chuyện giảng.

"Thánh Hựu..."

"Niel..."

Hai người cười méo mó đầu.

"Ngươi nói trước đi..."

"Ngươi nói đi..."

Hai người miệng liệt càng mở. Khương Daniel nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, ánh mắt ra hiệu hắn trước nói.

"Ta nghe nói hôm nay ban đêm sẽ có mưa sao băng, có muốn cùng đi hay không nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt lóe sáng sáng, Khương Daniel trước mắt còn học sẽ không cự tuyệt.

"Đương nhiên được a, vậy chúng ta đi, nhà chúng ta đằng sau kia cái sân cỏ tầm mắt rất khoáng đạt, đi chỗ đó đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu níu lại đứng dậy muốn đi gấp Khương Daniel, "Ngươi muốn nói gì?"

Khương Daniel khoát tay áo, "Không phải đại sự gì, một hồi lại nói."

Hai người đến mặt cỏ, sóng vai nằm xuống. Cần cổ còn có thể cảm nhận được tân sinh cỏ nhỏ ngứa, trong lòng trống trơn một trận vui vẻ. Bởi vì không có mây đen che chắn, đêm nay tinh không rất là đẹp mắt, mặc dù lóe ra tinh tinh không nhiều, nhưng là mỗi một khỏa đều sáng tỏ loá mắt.

Khương Daniel duỗi ra ngón tay khoa tay, từ góc độ của hắn nhìn tựa như là bắt lấy một vì sao, tự mình một người đối cái này trò chơi nhàm chán cười sáng sủa. Bên người Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một cái, trên mặt cũng nhiễm lên ý cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay che đến Khương Daniel trên tay, lúc này Khương Daniel bắt được một viên sáng nhất tinh tinh.

"Ngươi biết chúng ta mắt thường có thể nhìn thấy sáng nhất tinh tinh là cái gì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng hỏi hắn, người kia lắc đầu, "Là kim tinh."

"Nhưng là hành tinh mình là không sẽ phát sáng a." Khương Daniel nắm tay để xuống, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay nhỏ nắm chặt ở lòng bàn tay.

"Đúng, hành tinh chỉ là phản xạ ánh mặt trời." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, đưa tay chỉ khác một khối địa phương, "Bên kia tối một chút hẳn là hằng tinh."

"Cho nên chúng ta nhìn thấy nhiều nhất hẳn là hằng tinh?"

"Đúng, hằng tinh mình liền có thể phát sáng, nó nội bộ sẽ phát sinh phản ứng, sinh ra năng lượng sẽ lấy ánh sáng hình thức phóng xạ, chỉ bất quá bởi vì cách chúng ta quá xa, cho nên chúng ta quan trắc thời điểm mới sẽ cảm thấy kia là một viên ôn nhu tiểu tinh tinh mà thôi."

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu, "Vậy ngươi hẳn là một viên hằng tinh mới đúng, bởi vì ngươi cũng có thể từ thể phát sáng."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hờn dỗi chụp Khương Daniel một chút, "Ta vẫn là thích ta là Diêm Vương tinh, mặc dù nó không cách nào bị mắt người thường thấy, thế nhưng là tại vô biên trong bóng tối nó có nó thẻ nhung. Nếu như ta là hằng tinh, ta khả năng không gặp được ngươi." Nói xong hắn hướng Khương Daniel trong ngực đụng đụng, "Không có ngươi, ta phát ra ánh sáng cũng sẽ không vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel ôm sát người trong ngực, hắn sờ sờ cái mũi, vuốt vuốt chua chua hốc mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem tinh không vẫn phối hợp nói, "Chúng ta mắt thường có thể nhìn thấy nhất xa xôi hằng tinh là HD61227, cách cách địa cầu có 4 vạn năm ánh sáng, xem độ sáng tinh thể là 6. 34 các loại, cho nên vẫn là có chút tối. Thứ hai xa chính là HD188209, cách cách địa cầu 1.48 năm ánh sáng, xem độ sáng tinh thể là 5. 60 các loại, so một cái khác sáng một chút. Gần nhất..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, Khương Daniel liền lật trên người ngăn chặn hắn miệng.

"Gần nhất tinh tinh ở đây." Hắn hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, "Ta có thể chạm đến, chỉ có thể bị ta có tinh tinh, ở đây."

"Ta không hiểu cái gì tinh tinh mệnh danh pháp, nhưng ta đem ngươi mệnh danh là chuyên thuộc về Khương Daniel ong0825, về sau chỉ có thể cùng chuyên thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu kang1210 chung chuyển, kết hợp vì song tinh thiên thể." Khương Daniel nói câu nói này thời điểm chân trời xẹt qua một viên sao băng, thoáng qua liền mất lại loá mắt mỹ lệ, nhưng là hai người lại ai cũng không có nhìn thấy, chỉ đắm chìm ở lẫn nhau trong ánh mắt, "Cho nên, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta kết hôn sao?"

"Ta không rõ ngươi tại sao phải hỏi ta, ta căn bản không có lý do cự tuyệt." Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt xẹt qua một giọt nước mắt, đó là bởi vì quá hạnh phúc mà lưu lại nước mắt.

-

Hai người kết hôn ngày đó nhà khoa học đạt được từ trong vũ trụ vì Diêm Vương tinh quay chụp rõ ràng hình ảnh, trong tấm ảnh có thể phân biệt ra Diêm Vương tinh mặt ngoài có một khối rõ ràng hình trái tim sáng khu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện này thời điểm trên mặt mang hạnh phúc cười, Khương Daniel cảm khái nếu như khối này sáng khu là tại vẫn đối với thẻ nhung kia một nửa liền tốt.

Nhưng vô luận như thế nào, Diêm Vương tinh cùng thẻ nhung cố sự đã đầy đủ động lòng người.

Khương Daniel dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Dù sao về sau đời này, lòng ta đều đối ngươi."

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Bởi vì vì mọi người đều rất thích song tinh, cho nên đến tiếp sau viết vẫn rất có áp lực. Đồng thời ta bản nhân thật cho rằng bản này viết đến cuối cùng thành phổ cập khoa học văn, mọi người không muốn ghét bỏ đi. Ta nói nhỏ ngô sinh nhật, phải thận trọng. Nhưng là ta giống như cũng không có làm được ài kkkk

Tóm lại cảm ơn mọi người cho tới nay ủng hộ và cổ vũ, tạ ơn để ta ở đây gặp đáng yêu các ngươi.

Sau đó là một phần không logic thổi 5 cầu vồng cái rắm

"Tích thạch như ngọc, liệt lỏng như thúy. Lang diễm độc tuyệt, thế không hai."

Ta vẫn cho là câu nói này thêm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân không có chút nào quá đáng. Hắn đúng là thế gian độc nhất vô nhị danh phẩm trân bảo, hoặc là phải nói hắn căn bản không nên thuộc về cái này trần thế, hắn quá xán lạn loá mắt.

Ta luôn nói, khi Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hình chiếu đến trên màn hình lớn thời điểm, ta tình yêu liền bắt đầu. Không sai, ta chính là xem mặt, đa số đẹp mắt dưới gương mặt tổng cất giấu một viên ôn nhu trái tim. Ung Thánh Hựu là như thế.

Trong mắt của hắn có nhu tình như nước, có mỹ lệ núi Hà, có quần tinh óng ánh. Trong lòng của hắn có xa xa mộng tưởng, có sắt thép kiên nghị, có toàn bộ thế giới ầm ầm sóng dậy. Khi hắn nhìn về phía ngươi thời điểm, hắn cũng nhẹ nhàng đem ngươi kéo hướng hắn thế giới; khi hắn giơ lên máy ảnh thời điểm, toàn bộ thế giới lại trong tay hắn ôn nhu chảy xuôi.

Càng nghĩ cũng cảm thấy những này kém văn tự chiếu rọi không ra hắn một phần vạn tốt, dù sao hắn là cái kia nói "Nếu như ngươi cũng có vũ trụ, hi vọng ta cũng ở đó" loại này lời hay ngữ nam hài nhi, là cái kia sẽ cẩn thận từng li từng tí bưng lấy tay đem mình vũ trụ một góc cho ngươi xem nam hài nhi, là cái kia ta đặc biệt đặc biệt thích nam hài nhi.

Kia chỉ hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật vui vẻ, mọi chuyện đều tốt. Ôn nhu trong vũ trụ, hạnh phúc xoay tròn.


	443. Chapter 443

【 Dan Ung 】Deja Vu

ooc dự cảnh

Ngắn

-

Gió đem thiếu niên tóc thổi tán loạn, bóng người đông đảo, đèn đường mấy ngọn. Trong tay hắn giơ nặng nề máy ảnh DSL máy ảnh, miệng hơi cười nhìn xem lấy cảnh khung, bờ sông cảnh đêm thu hết trong đó. Người thiếu niên con mắt đem thế giới cũng nhiễm lên một tầng ôn nhu, những cái kia hoặc ngắn ngủi, hoặc thịnh đại mỹ lệ vĩnh cửu giữ lại tại trong mắt, trong lòng, trong màn ảnh.

Gió đêm hay là lạnh, thiếu niên đem xám nhạt vệ áo mũ trùm đeo lên, chờ mong đông lạnh đỏ lỗ tai có thể ấm lại. Hắn cắm túi tại bờ sông đi tới, mềm mại tóc đen phục tùng nằm phía trước ngạch, ngẫu nhiên ngừng chân hai tay đỡ tại lan can đá bên trên, an tĩnh nhìn xem bình tĩnh nước sông.

"Răng rắc "

Người thiếu niên sẽ trở thành người khác họa bên trong cảnh.

"Ngươi thật là dễ nhìn."

Đây là Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, nói câu nói đầu tiên.

-

"Gió đêm như thế lạnh, người khác đều đang đuổi đường về nhà, ngươi vì cái gì ở đây như thế nhàn nhã nhìn cảnh đêm? Cái này sông nào có đẹp mắt như vậy." Trộm chụp người đường đường chính chính đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, học hắn bộ dáng cũng đem hai cái cánh tay đỡ tại lan can đá bên trên, hơi cúi đầu nhìn xem mặt sông.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có buồn bực, nghiêng đầu đi xem Khương Daniel, "So với ta, ngươi hẳn là kỳ quái hơn đi, trộm chụp cũng không phải một chuyện tốt." Nói xong hắn cười, con mắt cũng đẹp mắt cong. Dù cho ngoài miệng nói trộm chụp không tốt, thế nhưng là cả người lại nhìn không ra bất kỳ tức giận cùng trách tội.

"Ngươi không hiểu." Người chụp ảnh ra vẻ thần bí, "Cái này giang cảnh tuy đẹp, nhưng càng cần mỹ nhân xứng đôi."

Khương Daniel bưng từ bản thân máy ảnh DSL, muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện ra mình "Kiệt tác" .

"Răng rắc "

Cửa chớp đè xuống, Khương Daniel còn không có chậm qua thần.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình máy ảnh đỗi đến Khương Daniel ngay dưới mắt. Khung bên trong một thiếu niên chính cúi đầu chuyên chú nhìn xem máy ảnh, hai cái khuỷu tay mang lấy lan can đá, mặt sông bình tĩnh không lay động, sau lưng đèn đường ôn nhu tung xuống mấy sợi màu vàng ấm ánh sáng, nổi bật lên thiếu niên cả người đều nhu hòa xuống dưới.

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi nói không sai." Ung Thánh Hựu cười lộ ra một loạt không quá chỉnh tề lại hết sức đáng yêu răng, "Ngươi cũng nhìn rất đẹp."

-

Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là một nguyện ý chủ động tiếp cận người khác người, bề ngoài nhìn qua cũng cho người một loại cự chi ngàn dặm cảm giác, nhưng cái kia buổi tối hắn lại cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện tận hứng. Trí nhớ của hắn nói cho hắn, hắn không biết Khương Daniel, nhưng hắn cảm giác nói cho hắn, bọn hắn giống như đã từng quen biết. Ung Thánh Hựu không biết tại sao mình lại có loại cảm giác này, thế nhưng là cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ để hắn quá dễ chịu, hắn cũng không muốn truy đến cùng.

Hai người nói chuyện nắm tay đều đông lạnh đỏ, Khương Daniel mới đề nghị muốn hay không về nhà.

"Đi tửu quán đi, phụ cận liền có một nhà." Tựa hồ là không nghĩ cứ như vậy kết thúc cái này vui sướng ban đêm, đại não còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền theo tiềm thức đem câu nói này nói ra. Vừa mới chuẩn bị hối hận, Khương Daniel lại một lời đáp ứng.

Tửu quán tên gọi Deja Vu, tiếng Pháp từ đơn, ý là giống như đã từng quen biết. Trong tiệm che kín đời cũ trang hoàng, micro tư ầm ầm chuyển, chảy ra có chút mất tiếng ca khúc. Hai người ngồi ở trên quầy bar, riêng phần mình điểm chén rượu, lúc này trong tiệm chính đặt vào Your Are a Lover.

"Tình yêu." Khương Daniel nhấp miệng Whisky, mãnh liệt cảm giác để hắn nhíu nhíu mày.

"Làm sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn hắn một cái, thấy thần sắc hắn có chút ngưng trọng, không khỏi hỏi ra miệng."Thất tình rồi?" Hắn vừa cười thêm một câu.

"Không biết có tính không." Khương Daniel lắc đầu, chống đỡ cái đầu quay đầu đi xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi muốn nghe xem sao?"

"Sao lại không làm."

"Ta cùng hắn thời cấp ba nhận biết, hắn là cái nam sinh." Khương Daniel thăm dò tính nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, phát hiện vẻ mặt của người nọ cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì khó chịu, yên lòng.

"Đây chẳng lẽ là lão bao vì yêu xông phá lồng giam cùng trong nhà người trở mặt cố sự sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu âm thanh trong trẻo tại Khương Daniel vang lên bên tai, hợp lấy micro bên trong trầm thấp giọng nam, chữ chữ gõ trong lòng dây cung.

Khương Daniel cười không có con mắt, trách tội Ung Thánh Hựu cẩu huyết phim truyền hình thấy thật nhiều."Lẫn nhau thích, thời đại học liền ở cùng nhau. Người trong nhà không có phản đối, cũng không kinh ngạc, hết thảy đều đặc biệt tốt, chúng ta thậm chí quy hoạch đại học tốt nghiệp về sau liền muốn kết hôn."

"Sau đó thì sao? Vượt quá giới hạn rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được lòng hiếu kỳ của mình, thốt ra.

"Ngươi hay là ngậm miệng đi." Khương Daniel trừng phạt nhẹ nhàng gảy một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, dẫn tới người kia ủy khuất nhỏ giọng gọi một tiếng.

"Về sau chúng ta cùng đi các loại địa phương lữ hành, lưu lại rất nhiều trân quý hồi ức."

"Cái này nghe không phải cái gì bi tình cố sự a." Ung Thánh Hựu lau trán, kiên trì không ngừng chen vào nói.

"Ngươi a, lời nói hay là nhiều như vậy." Khương Daniel lơ đãng nhẹ nhàng phun ra một câu, lại tiếp tục nói tiếp đi: "Hắn nói muốn cùng ta đi Lệ Thuỷ nhìn biển đêm, chúng ta đi, hắn đặc biệt vui vẻ, gió đêm đem tóc của hắn đều thổi loạn, hắn cũng không thèm để ý, chỉ là quay đầu hướng ta cười."

Khương Daniel thanh âm khẽ run, con mắt cũng bịt kín một tầng hơi nước, hắn thở phào, đặt chén rượu xuống quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Như hôm nay ngươi đồng dạng."

"Ngươi không muốn nhìn ta như vậy, ta không đoạt bạn trai của người khác." Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội nháy mắt, chính đối Khương Daniel có chút ai cắt ánh mắt.

Hắn khe khẽ thở dài, không tiếp tục nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, rên khẽ một tiếng, "Không hiểu phong tình."

Micro bên trong đổi cái khúc mục, thả chính là một bài

What a wonderful world. Cũ kỹ làn điệu lưu chuyển ra đến, hợp lấy tửu quán bên trong mùi thuốc lá hương cùng nồng đậm Whisky, để Khương Daniel hốc mắt phiếm hồng.

"But my world is not wonderful without him."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem có chút thất hồn lạc phách Khương Daniel, trong lòng nổi lên một trận chua xót, đầu không khỏi kim đâm đồng dạng đau. Hắn vuốt vuốt thình thịch trực nhảy huyệt Thái Dương, khác thường, thân thể của hắn phản ứng quá khác thường.

Hắn ma xui quỷ khiến vươn tay, ý đồ đi vuốt ve Khương Daniel lệ trên mặt nốt ruồi. Khi phấn hồng đầu ngón tay chạm đến màu đen nốt ruồi nhỏ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cảm giác được một tia an tâm. Làn da xúc cảm ấm áp mà quen thuộc, hắn không có thu tay lại, mà là để bàn tay trượt đến Khương Daniel cái cổ, nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn khối kia thịt mềm.

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thấp thanh âm, ôn nhu hỏi, "Hắn làm sao rồi?"

Khương Daniel không có tránh đi Ung Thánh Hựu tay, ngược lại từ ở thở phào một cái, chậm rãi hai mắt nhắm nghiền, "Chúng ta lúc trở về ra tai nạn xe cộ. Hắn, không nhớ rõ ta."

Một giọt nước mắt từ khóe mắt trượt xuống, chảy qua viên kia xinh đẹp nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn vuốt đi nước mắt, tay lại không ngừng run rẩy, hắn nói với mình đây là đồng lý tâm tại quấy phá. Khương Daniel một thanh kéo qua cái tay kia, đem hắn nắm tiến trong tay của mình.

"Nhìn thấy ngươi, ta liền nhớ lại hắn."

Khương Daniel vùi đầu hôn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu mu bàn tay, về sau mới đem tay quyền sở hữu trả lại cho đã sững sờ rơi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Sửng sốt không phải vì khác, mà là bởi vì kia mềm mại cánh môi xúc cảm, phảng phất giống như đã từng quen biết. Có lẽ đúng như Khương Daniel lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu rất giống người yêu của hắn.

"Ngươi kiểu nói này ta giống như đột nhiên nhớ tới, ta cũng đi qua Lệ Thuỷ, cũng nhìn qua biển đêm." Cố gắng muốn điều tiết bầu không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực dùng nhẹ nhàng ngữ khí cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện, "Đặc biệt đẹp đẽ đâu!"

"Thật tốt, ngươi cùng ai đi a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu một chút, cố gắng đi kiểm tra mình tất cả ký ức, nhất cuối cùng vẫn lắc đầu một cái, "Không nhớ rõ, thật kỳ quái."

"Vậy quên đi."

Hai người tướng cố vấn không lời uống một lát rượu, đêm đã rất sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị, về nhà đi.

Vừa bước ra cửa tửu quán, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị một trận gió lạnh thổi lùi về đại môn. Khương Daniel cười đem hắn kéo tới, cởi mình áo khoác choàng ở trên người hắn.

"Không cần không cần." Ung Thánh Hựu khước từ, lại bị Khương Daniel ôm vào trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám động, cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngửi ngửi Khương Daniel mùi trên người, là tươi mát trái bưởi hương, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ cứ như vậy một mực ngốc tại trong ngực hắn, an toàn lại ấm áp, giống như có thể cứ như vậy sống hết đời.

Nhưng là hắn giống như không được, bởi vì Khương Daniel trong lòng đã bị một người khác lấp tràn đầy, rốt cuộc dung không được một cái hắn, nghĩ tới đây Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhỏ giọng khóc lên, cái này đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét, vì cái gì còn muốn ôm hắn a.

Tựa hồ phát giác được trong ngực người dị dạng, Khương Daniel buông tay ra nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, nhìn thấy người kia đầy mặt nước mắt, vội vàng hấp tấp cầm ống tay áo cho hắn lau, miệng bên trong hỏi làm sao.

"Ta giống như có một chút điểm thích ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, siêu nhỏ giọng nói ra một câu. Dù sao về sau lại không còn gặp mặt, nói cũng sẽ không như thế nào, đều là mình mong muốn đơn phương thôi.

Bất quá hắn không nghĩ tới chính là Khương Daniel sẽ hôn hắn.

-

Tửu quán bảng số phòng lóe ra thật to Deja Vu, cho trong bóng tối hai người cung cấp duy nhất nguồn sáng. Mặt trăng biến mất đầu đuôi, chấm nhỏ trốn vào đám mây, chỉ có môi cùng môi chạm vào nhau truyền lại chân thực xúc cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy đại não oanh minh, cả người giống như là phải bị khắp núi hồng thủy bao phủ. Giống như có đồ vật gì trả lại cây, có đồ vật gì tại tân sinh. Hắn gắt gao bắt lấy Khương Daniel góc áo, trong cổ họng nức nở, lưu lại nước mắt.

"Ta nhớ tới." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn tiến Khương Daniel con mắt, "Cùng ta đi xem Lệ Thuỷ biển đêm người, là ngươi."

-

Khi đó, gió lạnh rót vào Ung Thánh Hựu đơn bạc quần áo, nhưng hắn lại chậm chạp không nghĩ trở lại, bình tĩnh đứng tại một chỗ, nhìn xem Lệ Thuỷ biển đêm.

"Răng rắc "

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhìn xem bưng lấy máy ảnh người cười không có con mắt.

Khương Daniel đem máy ảnh đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu ngay dưới mắt, đắc ý lộ ra được kiệt tác của mình.

Hắn nói: "Cái này cảnh tuy đẹp, nhưng càng cần mỹ nhân xứng đôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ quả đấm muốn trừng phạt Khương Daniel trộm chụp, một cái miệng nhỏ nói ra tám trăm cái không hài lòng lý do.

Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo, ngữ khí không thể lại cưng chiều, "Ngươi lời nói thật nhiều."

-

Tell me is that deja vu

Cause you want me and I want you

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Không chạy trốn sẽ viết

Biết mình rất cay gà tạ ơn các vị bao dung

Cảm tạ cột sắt không định giờ thúc canh

Để ta biết ta còn muốn viết văn

Hôm nay cũng là yêu mọi người nhỏ J


	444. Chapter 444

【 Dan Ung 】 gió tuyến

202 hiện cõng

Loạn thất bát tao yêu đương (? ) văn học

-

"Gần nhất giống như đột nhiên nhớ tới, cùng Thánh Hựu ca biến thân cận thời cơ."

Khương Daniel cười không có con mắt, trong tay vừa đi vừa về loay hoay đã được xếp qua thật nhiều lần quần áo, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói, giống như đang khoe khoang lấy cái gì. Hắn trầm mê ở mình trong hồi ức, thậm chí còn cho Ung Thánh Hựu treo lên video điện thoại, thần sắc giống một đầu cam tâm tình nguyện cắn câu cá.

-

Ban A là vinh dự biểu tượng, không chỉ có thể một mực nhảy xong cả thủ khúc chủ đề sẽ còn ban phát nhỏ vương miện. Khương Daniel đi vào ban A về sau vui vẻ không được, cùng Lý Vũ Chân cười thành một đoàn. Dựa lên kiếng Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, mặc dù tâm tình khẩn trương, nhưng cũng nhịn không được cúi đầu nở nụ cười.

Lúc kia hắn không biết, đây là con cá cắn câu điềm báo.

Mấy câu thời gian đủ để cho như quen thuộc Khương Daniel rút ngắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ, diễn tập xong khúc chủ đề hai người liền có thể dùng như hình với bóng để hình dung. Có lẽ có ít nhân chi ở giữa chính là có một loại bẩm sinh trận lực, vận mệnh liền sẽ rõ ràng nói cho bọn hắn, các ngươi hẳn là quen biết, các ngươi hẳn là dắt tay đi xuống.

Tóc hồng luyện tập sinh tựa hồ có dùng không hết khí lực, mà trên mặt có chòm sao luyện tập sinh tựa hồ cũng không phải cái gì giống bề ngoài đồng dạng cao lãnh người, gag rất hợp, ăn nhịp với nhau.

Lúc kia vừa mới vào xuân, thời tiết so trong tưởng tượng còn lạnh hơn như vậy một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay cắm vào trong túi quần, đầu vai có chút vươn thẳng, tới tới lui lui điểm chân muốn xua đuổi quanh thân rét lạnh. Bàn tay ấm áp nhiệt độ từ đầu vai truyền lại đến toàn thân, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cảm nhận được trước đó kinh lịch hơn hai mươi đầu năm xuân, chưa bao giờ có nhiệt độ.

-

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rất biết tuyển người, lấy các loại thần kỳ lý do triệu tập hắn tổ viên. Khương Daniel tóc hồng rất có lực hấp dẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu khiêu vũ thực lực xuất chúng dáng dấp đẹp trai, Kim Tại Hoán ca hát thực lực ổn định, Quyền Huyền Bân vóc dáng rất lớp 10 mắt liền có thể bị trông thấy, Kim Chung Huyền nhảy khúc chủ đề thời điểm rất có sức sống.

Lý Đại Huy chạy rất nhanh, vượt lên trước chiếm lĩnh nam tử hán bảng hiệu, mà Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bọn hắn rơi vàosorry sorry.

Qua rất lâu sau đó Khương Daniel mới hồi tưởng, nếu như lúc ấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhanh người một bước giành lại nam tử hán bảng hiệu, kết quả có thể hay không cùng hôm nay đồng dạng.

Khả năng không giống đi, nếu như dùng khác biệt bảng hiệu dây câu, con cá cắn câu lúc khả năng tuyến sẽ đoạn.

Khương Daniel vui mừng là tổ nội khí phân rất tốt, tốt giống không có gì đáng giá hắn nhọc lòng. Tại Kim Chung Huyền cảm hóa hạ Quyền Huyền Bân liều mạng luyện tập, Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng luôn luôn cùng một chỗ luyện tập hợp âm, mà hắn luyện tập kết thúc về sau, thì có bó lớn thời gian cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dính cùng một chỗ, tại bế tắc trong phòng nghỉ nói chuyện trời đất.

Không biết chủ đề từ đâu lên, hai người trò chuyện đến nhà hương. Khương Daniel trong ánh mắt lóe ánh sáng, khoa tay múa chân, "Ca, ngươi câu qua cá sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tiếc nuối lắc đầu, "Không có, ta cho tới nay chỉ lo khiêu vũ giống như không có thời gian làm loại chuyện này, mà lại ta cũng làm không tốt loại chuyện này." Hắn nói xong cười cười, lộ ra đẹp mắt răng.

"Kia còn rất đáng tiếc." Khương Daniel tránh camera nhét một ngụm kẹo mềm, "Chờ tiết mục kết thúc về sau ta mang ca đi Busan, ta khi còn bé luôn luôn đi bờ sông câu cá, vừa vặn rất tốt chơi."

"Tốt!" Ung Thánh Hựu vượt trên Khương Daniel thân thể, trốn ở trong góc, cũng nhét một ngụm kẹo mềm.

-

Sorry sorry 2 tổ có thể nói là lập nên truyền kỳ sân khấu, tất cả mọi người rất vui vẻ, Khương Daniel cũng rất vui vẻ, nếu như không đề cập tới kia đáng thương 33 phiếu.

Đã qua nửa đêm Khương Daniel vẫn chưa về, những tổ viên khác nhóm đều bởi vì mấy ngày kéo dài mệt nhọc ngủ được bất tỉnh nhân sự, Ung Thánh Hựu ráng chống đỡ lấy cuốn tới bối rối, đánh hai chén nước nóng hướng nhỏ hẹp phòng nghỉ đi đến.

Khương Daniel quả nhiên ở nơi đó, đem mình co lại thành một đoàn tránh tại nơi hẻo lánh. Ung Thánh Hựu tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, đem chén nước phóng tới trên mặt đất, lấy cùi chỏ chọc chọc cúi đầu người.

"Thương tâm rồi? Khóc rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời nói mang theo ý cười, trong lòng lại nhiễm lưu tâm đau.

Khương Daniel lau mặt ngẩng đầu, cứng cổ không nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu, ngoài miệng mạnh rất rắn, "Ta mới sẽ không khóc." Hắn lại tiếp tục thở dài, dùng sức kéo mình sợi tóc, "Chẳng qua là cảm thấy quá mất mặt, ta quả nhiên là làm không tốt a, có lẽ. . . Ta có phải là hẳn là từ bỏ."

Chật hẹp trong phòng nghỉ không có mở đèn, đen tối tước đoạt thị giác, lúc này bất kỳ thanh âm gì đều càng lộ ra đinh tai nhức óc. Hai cái trái tim của người ta đều phanh phanh nhảy, ai cũng không có nói tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu bồi tiếp Khương Daniel ngồi rất lâu, đột nhiên thình lình toát ra một câu, "Nước muốn lạnh."

Khương Daniel bị một câu nói không đầu không đuôi này đùa phát cười, bưng lên trong đó một chén đã Ôn rơi nước, nâng tại trong lòng bàn tay. Dòng nước ấm thẳng tới đáy lòng, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy không có như vậy tuyệt vọng.

"Chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều, ngươi làm rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai, "Ngươi không thể từ bỏ, chúng ta muốn cùng nhau xuất đạo."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên uống một ngụm nước trong ly, "Biết ca. Ta sẽ không bỏ rơi." Hắn quay đầu xông Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, mặc dù trong bóng đêm nhìn không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu biết đó nhất định là cái nhìn rất đẹp khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu hài lòng gật đầu, giơ ly lên cũng muốn uống nước bọt, không ngờ Khương Daniel lúc này vừa vặn giơ tay lên nghĩ duỗi người một cái, nắm đấm vừa vặn vung qua đáy chén, cả chén nước đổ nhào tại Ung Thánh Hựu áo.

Cười điểm cơ hồ là 0 Khương Daniel vỗ sàn nhà cười thành lập tức Charlone, biểu lộ không có một tia áy náy, "Ca ngươi quá buồn cười đi." Nói xong còn lau lau khóe mắt cười ra nước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu dương giận giơ tay lên đánh Khương Daniel mấy quyền, nhưng cường độ cùng vuốt mèo giẫm ở trên người cảm giác không khác chút nào. Kẻ cầm đầu muốn cười ngất đi, người bị hại đành phải yên lặng cởi đã ướt đẫm áo, lưu lại bên trong một kiện sau lưng.

"Muốn không quay về đi, đừng có lại cảm mạo." Khương Daniel hoa tốt đại lực khí ngưng cười, rốt cục đưa ra một cái đang lúc ý kiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng lườm hắn một cái, ngược lại hạ thân hướng trên mặt đất một nằm, trải qua vừa mới một phen giày vò hắn đã tỉnh cả ngủ, "Ta nghĩ lại ở lại một chút, cùng ngươi trò chuyện một ít ngày."

Khương Daniel cũng ở bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống, cởi mình bên ngoài bao đóng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, "Tốt a, cài lấy lạnh."

Ung Thánh Hựu câu lên khóe miệng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngửi ngửi bên ngoài mặc lên mặt Khương Daniel hương vị, trái tim không khỏi nhảy rất nhanh. Hắn đem một cái tay lót đến đầu của mình phía dưới, nhìn qua đen tối trần nhà, nghe người bên cạnh thở dốc.

"Ngươi cùng ta nói một chút ngươi khi còn bé chuyện câu cá đi." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết vì cái gì hắn muốn hỏi cái này.

Người kia ngược lại hào không keo kiệt, mở miệng giảng: "Kia là ta lúc rất nhỏ đợi sự tình, tại ta bắt đầu luyện múa trước đó. Ta thường xuyên đi nhà phụ cận trên bờ sông câu cá, lúc ấy có vị lão gia gia ở tại nơi này, ta liền quấn lấy hắn dạy ta, kỹ thuật của hắn rất tốt, tuyến kéo căng thẳng, ra can, thu can, gọn gàng. Ta ngồi ở một bên nửa ngày câu không đến một đầu, hắn mất một lúc có thể câu lên một chậu."

"Kia về sau ngươi học xong sao?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, "Không có. Về sau ta vẫn đang luyện múa, cũng không có thời gian đi câu cá."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, chế nhạo nói: "Vậy ngươi cái này công phu mèo quào, còn muốn mang ta đi câu cá đâu?"

"Không, Thánh Hựu ca." Khương Daniel nắm nắm nắm đấm biểu thị kháng nghị, "Mặc dù ta thực tế thao tác kỹ thuật không được, nhưng là ta lý luận tri thức được a. Đánh cái so sánh, ngươi biết cái gì là gió tuyến cái gì là ngấn nước sao?" Khương Daniel phát ra hỏi, giống như là muốn chứng minh mình thực lực siêu quần.

Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp với nói không biết.

"Chính là câu cá lúc muốn dùng mẫu tuyến, lấy phao ổ điện vì phân giới, tại nước phía dưới gọi ngấn nước, tại trên nước trần trụi trong không khí gọi gió tuyến."

"Mặt chữ ý tứ, chẳng có gì ghê gớm." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt hắn trêu ghẹo.

Khương Daniel có chút kinh ngạc, lật người không đi đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, tự mình một người chứa phụng phịu. Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười lay hai lần Khương Daniel, nha nha hai tiếng cũng phụ bên trên xin lỗi cùng ca ngợi, mới đem người kia lật trở về.

"Lại nhiều đây này?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại đặt câu hỏi.

"Ngấn nước muốn thẳng băng mới có thể rất tốt truyền lại cá tin tức, gió tuyến phải phối hợp thời tiết, câu cá công cụ đến bày ra, đồng thời muốn tránh gió bắt đầu thổi thời tiết."

"Còn có đây này?"

"Còn có. . . Liền không có. Vị lão gia gia kia liền nói cho ta nhiều như vậy, ta cảm thấy hắn không thế nào yêu phản ứng ta."

"Đúng, khẳng định là chê ngươi quá phiền." Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu phụ họa.

"Thánh Hựu ca!" Khương Daniel lúc này biểu thị mình là thật muốn tức giận.

Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian xoay người thuận thuận Khương Daniel lông, "Không có phiền hay không, ta không chê ngươi phiền."

Cái này toa Khương Daniel lại ngốc cười a a.

Khi còn bé, kéo căng không thẳng ngấn nước, cũng nắm không kín gió tuyến, dù cho con cá cắn câu cũng đề lên không nổi. Khương Daniel nhìn một chút lại lên chút buồn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu như người này là cá lội trong nước, như vậy có phải là hắn hay không mãi mãi cũng không cách nào có được hắn.

-

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta cảm thấy ta không có làm tốt đội trưởng nhân vật này."

Get Ugly tổ tụ tập thượng vị vòng các bằng hữu, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại vận mệnh tuyển tại một tổ. Nhưng mà tự tin ôm lấy đội trưởng chức Khương Daniel, lúc này chính tiết khí co quắp đang luyện tập thất trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ, nhìn xem chống nạnh nhìn xuống hắn Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi đã làm rất tốt. Không phải ai lần thứ nhất cũng có thể làm tốt."

Khương Daniel dùng tay đem mình từ dưới đất chống lên, cắn cắn môi dưới, "Ta cảm thấy ta kéo làm liên luỵ ngươi nhóm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại mặt lắc đầu, cúi người ngồi xuống."Không muốn tự trách, chúng ta đều biết ngươi đã tận lực, ai cũng không có trách ngươi, chúng ta chỉ cần đem hiện ở tình trạng sửa sang một chút liền tốt." Lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca nói an ủi lòng người, nhẹ nhàng đem cánh tay dựng vào đệ đệ vai.

"Mệt mỏi sao, Daniel?"

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, lại gật đầu một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu lòng dạ biết rõ, coi như lại người cởi mở cũng không chịu nổi quá lớn áp lực, Khương Daniel đem tất cả áp lực đều đặt ở trên vai của mình, nhìn xem ánh mắt, ý đồ đi điều giải tất cả vấn đề, nhưng là những vấn đề này cũng không phải là một mình hắn liền có thể không phí sức khí giải quyết tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu hi vọng nhiều Khương Daniel cũng có thể dựa vào một chút hắn.

"Ta mấy ngày nay nghĩ nghĩ, rốt cuộc biết ngươi vì cái gì câu không lên cá."

Khương Daniel quay đầu nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, không rõ hắn là như thế nào đem thoại đề chuyển tới phía trên này.

"Ta hi vọng nhiều ngươi có thể tùy thời đem ngươi nén ở trong lòng tâm sự nói ra cho ta nghe."

Khương Daniel càng không hiểu, hai câu này liền cùng một chỗ không có chút nào logic.

"Nếu như ta là trong nước cá, ngươi đề không nổi gió tuyến, ta liền vĩnh viễn cũng ra không được mặt nước. Mà hiện tại ngươi những cái kia mỏi mệt, hoang mang, phiền não, liền như là ngươi nắm ở trong tay gió tuyến, ngươi cẩn thận từng li từng tí đối đãi nó, không muốn đem nó nói ra, ta liền vĩnh viễn không cách nào cùng ngươi cùng chung."

"Nhưng ta hi vọng cùng ngươi cùng chung."

"Trần trụi trong không khí tâm sự, là con cá vĩnh viễn không cách nào nhìn trộm đến bí mật, trừ phi ngươi nói cho ta nghe."

"Cho nên nói cho ta nghe được không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel có chút đờ đẫn khuôn mặt, chờ một cái đáp lại. Một lát sau Khương Daniel mới chầm chậm mở miệng, "Tốt, ta cũng hi vọng cùng ngươi cùng chung."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói quả nhiên không sai, đem mình trong lòng kiềm chế một năm một mười nôn lộ ra xác thực để cho lòng người sảng khoái không ít, hắn kéo Ung Thánh Hựu góc áo, tại trong lòng bàn tay của hắn nhét khỏa đường.

"Đây là cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng cho lắm.

"Mồi câu."

-

Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, chỉ chớp mắt liền đi tới lần thứ ba thuận vị ban bố thời điểm, Khương Daniel biểu hiện rất tốt, nhân khí lấy mắt trần có thể thấy tình thế lên cao, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn cao hứng, nhưng cũng tại tối tối lo lắng cho mình. Hắn cũng sẽ bất an, nhưng là hắn không nói.

Tuyên bố xếp hạng thời điểm Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trêu ghẹo, nếu như Niel được thứ nhất chúng ta ăn gà rán đi. Cuối cùng Khương Daniel thật được thứ nhất, Doãn Trí Thánh cũng không biết từ nơi nào thật làm ra gà rán.

Ba người co lại ở phòng nghỉ bên trong, trò chuyện cười, gặm xong ròng rã một con gà rán.

Doãn Trí Thánh ăn xong sớm trở về chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi, trong phòng nghỉ lại chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca không có chút nào thành thật."

"Ừm?" Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel làm sao liền đến một câu như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kinh hoảng bất an, nghĩ thầm hắn tự hỏi không có làm qua cái gì việc trái với lương tâm a.

"Ngươi rõ ràng nói cho ta để ta sự tình gì đều cùng ngươi giảng, nhưng trái lại đâu, chính ngươi lại cái gì cũng không nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu á khẩu không trả lời được, Khương Daniel nói là không cách nào phản bác sự thật.

"Có lúc câu không lên cá cũng không thể đều do thả câu người, con cá khí lực quá lớn, mình vạch phá miệng tránh thoát móc, hoặc là túm đoạn dây câu chạy, cũng không là chuyện không thể nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấp cúi đầu, có cỗ ấm áp chất lỏng liền muốn đoạt ra hốc mắt. Khương Daniel còn ngồi tại đối diện mặt lạnh lấy nhìn xem hắn, chú ý tới đối phương phiếm hồng hốc mắt lại lập tức cũng bị mềm lòng, xông đi lên ôm lấy hắn.

"Ta cảm thấy ta hiện ở xếp hạng thật rất nguy hiểm." Ung Thánh Hựu trong lời nói mang theo giọng mũi.

"Thứ tám cũng là rất cao, chúng ta một nhất định có thể cùng nhau xuất đạo." Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt người trong ngực, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp phía sau lưng của hắn, người kia quả thực gầy không tưởng nổi, trên lưng xương cốt đều sờ lấy cấn tay.

"Ta một mực đang hạ xuống."

"Không tới cuối cùng ai cũng không biết kết quả. Nhưng ta tin tưởng ngươi, tựa như ngươi tin tưởng ta có thể làm tốt đồng dạng." Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ngực vớt ra, người kia cố nén nước mắt một mực không khóc, nửa cúi đầu, ánh mắt có chút trống rỗng."Mà lại ta vô luận như thế nào đều sẽ không phóng khai ngươi, trong tay của ta gió tuyến đều nắm chặt, ngươi chạy không được, ngươi cũng không muốn vạch phá khóe miệng, ngươi đẹp mắt như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị câu này mập mờ không rõ đùa mất cười, dùng trong lòng bàn tay cọ xát khô khốc con mắt, "Nếu như ta ra không được nói sao xử lý?"

"Sẽ không, Thánh Hựu anh trai khí on top!" Khương Daniel lập tức phủ định câu này tra hỏi, đung đưa thân thể quơ bàn tay, nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế để Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này ngược lại là rất được lợi, vui vẻ híp mắt lại, hai người trò chuyện, cho tới bình minh.

-

Trận chung kết một ngày trước ban đêm, còn lại cuối cùng hai mươi người đi tới đi lui, ai cũng không chịu trước chìm vào giấc ngủ, chống đỡ mí mắt nghĩ nói nhiều một câu, nhiều trò chuyện một hồi trời.

"Chúng ta về sau còn có thể có dạng này tùy tiện nói chuyện trời đất thời gian sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên trải, nhìn xem sáng loáng đèn hướng dẫn than thở.

Khương Daniel vừa vặn đi qua Ung Thánh Hựu giường chiếu, hắn điểm đi cà nhắc với tới Ung Thánh Hựu lan can, "Ca, chờ sau này chúng ta xuất đạo chúng ta một mực ở một cái ký túc xá đi, liền có thể một mực dạng này nói chuyện phiếm."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, cười thoải mái, không biết ở đâu ra lòng tin liền đáp ứng hắn, "Được."

-

Tuyên bố đến hạng năm thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng bất an, hô hấp khó khăn, trong lòng tràn đầy tuyệt vọng. Hắn nhìn xem đứng tại phía trước nhất góc nhọn nhọn vị trí người, không khỏi có chút mũi chua. Giống như kết nối lấy lẫn nhau tuyến muốn đoạn mất đồng dạng, dây dưa nữa vài vòng cũng vu sự vô bổ.

Tốt tại, hạng năm chung quy là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn che mặt, ổn ổn sắp nhảy ra trái tim. Vạn hạnh, gió tuyến còn không có đoạn, vẫn như cũ kiên cường kéo căng tại không gió trên mặt nước, hắn cùng Khương Daniel nói những lời kia giảng những cái kia hứa hẹn, cũng không có theo gió bay đi hoặc chìm tại trong nước.

Chung quanh đứng đồng bạn đều xông tới chúc mừng, trong lúc nhất thời che cản Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt. Hắn nửa miệng mở rộng biểu đạt mình vui sướng, hướng về chúc phúc mọi người gật đầu, cự tuyệt tất cả hướng hắn duỗi ra tay, chậm rãi lột ra đám người, nhìn thấy người kia cười vì hắn vỗ tay.

Hắn không do dự nhào tới, có chút đệm lên chân, thân thể hướng một phương nghiêng, hắn mỗi lần cảm xúc kích động hoặc là thật tâm tâm động lúc liền sẽ như vậy ôm, giống như nghiêng lấy ngăn chặn đối phương là có thể đem người kia một mực khóa lại.

Gió tuyến phiêu tại không trung, có chút rung động, con cá cắn câu. Thế nhưng là gió tuyến còn chưa đủ hữu lực, giống như còn thiếu một chút cái gì.

Khương Daniel nghênh ở cái kia nhiệt liệt ôm, nhỏ giọng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói, "Ta yêu ngươi."

Rốt cục phải cá nhập lưới.

-

"Chúng ta đứng tại tam giác hai bên, quay đầu liền thấy đối phương."

Lớn lên về sau, ta học xong nắm chặt gió tuyến, đem ngươi kéo đến bên cạnh ta.

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

Ôn lại một lần 202 liền nghĩ viết thế kỷ ôm nhưng mà không viết ra được đến khóc khóc 【 kỳ thật bên trên một thiên 202 hiện cõng cũng là bởi vì nghĩ viết thế kỷ ôm 】 viết rất dở cầu nhẹ mắng

Viết viết cảm thấy mình đây quả thật là hiện cõng sao hai người thật cùng một chỗ sao thật yêu đương sao ta đều cảm thấy cái này giống hảo huynh đệ lẫn nhau động viên 【 phốc phốc 】 【 hoài nghi J sinh 】

Cuối cùng ta muốn nói 202 thật quá tốt khóc ta nhìn cái gì đều muốn khóc ai đám con trai đều quá ưu tú

【 tiếp theo thiên không biết lúc nào thấy 】

Hôm nay cũng là thương các ngươi nhỏ J!


	445. Chapter 445

【 Dan Ung 】Somebody

ooc dự cảnh

Gian nan sản xuất

-

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa phòng thời điểm, trong phòng mười phần yên tĩnh, không có một tia tiếng vang. Khương Daniel đại khái còn trong phòng đi ngủ, là trong nhà Rooney suất phát hiện ra trước hắn. Con mèo nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm sửng sốt một chút thần, vui sướng vẫy vẫy đuôi, từ trong ổ mặt đứng lên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới, dùng lông xù cái đầu nhỏ đi cọ Ung Thánh Hựu ống quần.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm người xuống xoa bóp hai thanh Rooney lông, mềm mại lại tản ra mùi thơm ngát, đại khái là vừa mới tắm rửa qua. Con mèo ngẩng đầu hướng hắn nháy mắt, trong cổ họng phát ra tế nhuyễn tiếng kêu, là đang làm nũng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời đỏ cả vành mắt.

Da đặc biệt cũng cộc cộc cộc chạy tới, nâng lên chân trước dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu gối, duỗi cổ muốn đi cọ mặt của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đem da đặc biệt ôm vào trong lòng, nhu hòa như dỗ hài tử đồng dạng vuốt ve da đặc biệt tế mao, con mèo trong cổ họng phát ra thỏa mãn tiếng lẩm bẩm.

Cửa một gian phòng bị mở ra âm thanh âm vang lên, ngay sau đó là một trận tiếng bước chân dồn dập. Khương Daniel không có mặc dép lê, tóc cũng đều nổ thành một đoàn. Hắn liền tại dạng này mông lung buổi chiều mắt thấy một người hai mèo thân mật thời khắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tiếng đem da đặc biệt nhẹ nhàng thả lại trên mặt đất, đứng lên, khóe mắt còn hiện ra không có rút đi đỏ. Hắn đứng, quang đánh ở trên người hắn, cái bóng tản mát tại ấm áp trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ, hắn quay đầu, nhìn xem ngây người Khương Daniel. Đối phương nửa giơ tay muốn vò đầu, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm cho ra thần, quả nhiên vô luận trôi qua bao lâu Khương Daniel vẫn là muốn thừa nhận, đứng ở trước mặt mình người này, tuyệt đối là trên thế giới người đáng yêu nhất. Khương Daniel thích mèo, cũng thích mèo đồng dạng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đương nhiên đây đều là trước lời nói, Khương Daniel biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay đến cũng không phải cùng hắn nói chuyện yêu đương. Hắn nắm tay để xuống, không từ ở nắm chặt đã nhăn lại đến góc áo, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, đối với hắn nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, gian phòng của ngươi ta cho ngươi thu thập xong."

"Cám ơn ngươi a, Daniel, ngươi hay là như thế tri kỷ." Lời nói rất nhẹ nhàng, phảng phất ra vẻ nặng nề chỉ có Khương Daniel một người.

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân hướng về phía Khương Daniel phòng đối diện một cánh cửa đi đến, trải qua Khương Daniel thời điểm hắn dừng một chút, há to miệng, tựa hồ bản muốn nói cái gì, nhưng là cuối cùng coi như thôi, đi vào cái kia cửa phòng.

Khương Daniel đứng tại chỗ, hướng về phía ngồi ngay ngắn một loạt hai con mèo lẩm bẩm nói: "Rooney a, da đặc biệt a, các ngươi cũng rất muốn hắn đúng không."

"Meo "

-

Khương Daniel dựa vào tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa phòng, nhìn xem ngồi xổm người xuống thu thập mình vật phẩm Ung Thánh Hựu, trong ngực thêm một cái con mèo nhỏ.

"Nàng gọi con vịt, ngươi sau khi đi ta nuôi, hiện tại mới ba tháng lớn. Ngươi xem một chút nàng có thể hay không yêu." Khương Daniel lúc nói lời này ngữ khí khó được nhu mềm nhũn ra, ánh mắt cũng không có như vậy bi thương, hắn đầy cõi lòng mong đợi chờ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn một chút Khương Daniel trong ngực mèo, cười lộ ra trắng noãn răng nanh, "Đáng yêu." Tiếp lấy lại quay đầu tiếp tục thu dọn đồ đạc.

Khương Daniel có chút đắng buồn bực cúi đầu, con vịt giãy dụa lấy muốn từ trong ngực của hắn đào thoát ra ngoài, hắn cúi người đem nàng bỏ trên đất. Con mèo nhỏ không có chạy đi, ngược lại điểm móng vuốt nhỏ, vung lấy cái đuôi nhỏ chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, dùng ướt át mũi đi cọ Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đột nhiên xúc cảm giật nảy mình, nhìn thấy cặp kia nước nhuận vô hại mắt to về sau mới yên lòng, chậm rãi sờ sờ con vịt đầu, "Thật ngoan."

Khương Daniel nhìn sinh lòng vui vẻ, "Ca, ngươi nhìn con vịt nhiều thích ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú lên một mặt hưởng thụ vuốt ve con mèo nhỏ, ôn nhu nói, "Là đành phải mèo, cùng ai đều tốt." Lời này là đối Khương Daniel nói, về sau hắn lại tiếp tục đối con vịt nói, "Đi tìm ca ca của ngươi nhóm chơi đi, ta muốn thu dọn đồ đạc a, một hồi lại chơi với ngươi có được hay không."

Giống như là nghe hiểu đồng dạng, con vịt "Meo" gọi một tiếng, lại vẫy đuôi chạy tới phòng khách.

"Bình thường ta nàng đều không thế nào nghe được, ca nói thế nào liền nghe a." Khương Daniel ngữ khí có chút ghen ghét, nhưng cụ thể đối tượng không biết là mèo con hay là mèo to.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng cười, không nói gì, cắm đầu tiếp tục chỉnh lý quần áo. Khương Daniel liền dựa vào tại trên khung cửa, nhìn xem cái kia mang mang lục lục bóng lưng. Qua không biết bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng đem hắn cái rương nhét tốt, đứng người lên quay đầu đi xem Khương Daniel. Tầm mắt của người nọ chưa hề rời đi hắn, trong lúc nhất thời hai người cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.

Rốt cục, Khương Daniel mở miệng, "Ca, ngươi đi trong một tháng, Rooney cùng da đặc biệt thường xuyên thủ tại ngươi cửa phòng, ngươi không tại, bọn hắn rất nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngạnh một chút, âm thanh run rẩy, hắn hỏi: "Vậy còn ngươi?"

"Ta cũng thế."

-

Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo cái rương đi lúc ra cửa Khương Daniel không có lại giữ lại, người yêu chia tay tiết mục tại cái này đại thiên thế giới bên trong mỗi ngày đều đang trình diễn, không có cái gì mới lạ có thể nói. Chỉ là Khương Daniel không nghĩ ra, lúc trước muốn cùng một chỗ là Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tin nhắn nói muốn yêu đương, vậy hắn liền đáp ứng khi Ung Thánh Hựu bạn trai, hiện tại bọn hắn chia tay, cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tin nhắn nói chúng ta tách ra đi, hắn Khương Daniel lại một lời đáp ứng, chút tình cảm này trước trước sau sau đến cùng là đang chơi đùa ai đây.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel dò xét một lần bọn hắn cùng một chỗ mấy ngày này, hắn mừng rỡ trong đó, hắn tại đoạn này qua loa không thể lại qua loa tình cảm bên trong trả giá mình thực tình, sai tưởng rằng thực tình giao thực tình, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng chỉ là chơi đùa mà thôi.

Hắn nhìn xem đã trống rỗng đã từng thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng, rốt cục cho hắn một tháng này ngơ ngơ ngác ngác một cái cũng sớm đã không cần nói cũng biết đáp án, Ung Thánh Hựu a là thật đi.

Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra bấm Kim Tại Hoán dãy số, "Tại Hoán a, Thánh Hựu ca, thật đi."

Đối diện không có chấn kinh cũng không có phẫn nộ, chỉ là thở dài, "Daniel a, muốn không ra uống một chén."

-

Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo cái rương trở lại mình mướn một gian trong phòng nhỏ, cả phòng còn không có trước đó cùng Khương Daniel ở cùng nhau cái gian phòng kia một phần ba lớn. Hắn thở phào, bắt đầu đem quần áo, dụng cụ chỉnh lý tốt. Dù sao nói chia tay người là hắn, hắn không có tư cách phàn nàn cái gì.

Hết thảy đều thu xếp tốt về sau, hắn có chút đờ đẫn ngồi ở trên giường. Một lát sau, hắn mới cầm điện thoại di động lên, cho Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phát một cái tin nhắn ngắn, "Ban đêm uống một chén, chỗ cũ."

-

Kim Tại Hoán vừa bước vào quán bar liền thấy Khương Daniel ngồi tại quầy bar phía trước lấy một chén rượu hướng mình miệng bên trong rót, hắn bước nhanh về phía trước nâng cốc chén đoạt lại, kia người đã uống hơi say rượu, tiếp lấy tửu kình hồ nháo giống như đưa tay muốn đi đoạt chén rượu.

"Khương Daniel!" Kim Tại Hoán nghiêm nghị quát.

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, hai mắt mê ly nhìn chằm chằm có chút tức giận Kim Tại Hoán, lập tức lại bốc lên khóe miệng bắt đầu cười ngây ngô, mình cười khanh khách hai tiếng lại không lên tiếng, tiếng cười chuyển thành nhẹ nhàng nghẹn ngào, "Thánh Hựu ca thật đi. Hắn đi! Hắn cũng sẽ không trở lại nữa!"

Khương Daniel mãnh ngẩng đầu lên, Kim Tại Hoán giật nảy mình, làm làm hảo hữu nhiều năm, hắn chưa từng gặp qua dạng này Khương Daniel, yếu ớt, treo hai hàng nước mắt, làm càn mình uống say Khương Daniel. Hắn nâng cốc chén phóng tới một bên, cẩn thận vươn tay chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai.

Kim Tại Hoán ánh mắt chính là thương tiếc, trung thực giảng hắn cũng nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu, cũng không cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là cái dạng này bạc tình bạc nghĩa người, phủi mông một cái nói đi là đi không phải Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ làm chuyện xảy ra, thế nhưng là chuyện xưa quy kết từ đầu đến cuối Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nói. Hắn vị hảo hữu này cái gì cũng làm không được, chỉ có thể nắm tay dựng tại Khương Daniel trên vai, đối với hắn nói: "Đừng khổ sở, đều sẽ đi qua."

"Ngươi không hiểu!" Khương Daniel vẫy tay cánh tay đẩy ra Kim Tại Hoán cánh tay, hắn dùng sức vỗ trước ngực của mình, dùng ngón tay chọc chọc trái tim của mình, "Không qua được, chỗ này, nát."

"Huynh đệ, không nên bi quan như vậy, trên thế giới nam nhân nữ nhiều người như vậy, lại không phải chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người. Chờ hai ngày nữa ta giới thiệu cho ngươi một cái." Kim Tại Hoán cố gắng muốn an ủi Khương Daniel, nhưng là chỉ đổi đến hắn lắc đầu cùng một cái đắng chát cười.

"Ngươi biết không? Thánh Hựu ca hắn rất ôn nhu." Khương Daniel phối hợp bắt đầu nói, nâng lên "Thánh Hựu ca" thời điểm, ngữ khí đều mềm nhũn ra, "Nhưng là hắn đối với người nào đều rất ôn nhu, hắn đối với người nào đều cười, hắn đối với người nào đều bao dung. Thật giống như ta cùng bất luận kẻ nào đều không có gì khác biệt. Nhưng ta rất yêu hắn, ta nguyện ý nhìn hắn đối ta cười, cho dù cái kia tiếu dung là đối ai cũng cùng dạng."

Khương Daniel lại nắm qua cái chén uống một ngụm rượu.

"Không chỉ ta, nhà ta mèo cũng rất thích hắn. Nhưng hắn không thích ta. Cuối cùng hắn trước khi đi, ta nói ta rất muốn hắn, hắn đều không có bất kỳ cái gì động dung, nhưng ta chính là yêu hắn, ta chính là tiện." Hắn quay đầu, khóe mắt đỏ bừng nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán, "Tại Hoán a, ta nên làm cái gì."

Kim Tại Hoán biết Khương Daniel không phải là muốn một đáp án, hắn chỉ là cần một cái phát tiết cửa sổ. Tên ngu ngốc này đã lừa gạt mình một tháng, trong một tháng này hắn mỗi ngày đều sẽ ảo tưởng mình vừa rời giường liền sẽ phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại nhà của bọn hắn. Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu chân chân chính chính xuất hiện đồng thời cùng hắn nói tạm biệt thời điểm, cái này yếu ớt mộng rốt cục bị đánh nát.

Kim Tại Hoán chuyển lấy chén rượu trong tay, không nói một lời nghe Khương Daniel nói liên miên lải nhải nói một chút không có logic, toàn bộ liên quan tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cuối cùng, Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán nói, "Ta vẫn nghĩ trở thành Thánh Hựu ca somebody, ta hi vọng trở thành tính mạng hắn bên trong đặc biệt nhất một người kia, thế nhưng là kết quả là, ta cùng mọi người giống nhau, chỉ là hắn anybody."

-

"Ta thật không hiểu ngươi muốn cùng Khương Daniel chia tay lý do là cái gì?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chống đỡ cái đầu, nhìn xem đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu một chén tiếp lấy một chén cho mình rót rượu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này tra hỏi ngừng tay, nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn, "Bởi vì hắn quá tốt."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền híp mắt lại, ném đi ánh mắt nghi hoặc.

"Hắn tốt đến ta không xứng với hắn."

"Cái này chính là của ngươi nguyên nhân?" Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe muốn đánh người.

"Ta cùng chúng ta Niel kết giao... Nửa năm." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói lời này biểu lộ là cười, rất giống một cái còn đắm chìm tại ngọt ngào tình yêu bên trong người.

"Hắn nơi nào đều tốt, đúng, hắn nơi nào đều so với ta tốt. Hắn so ta tri kỷ, so ta kiên nhẫn, so ta ấm áp. Hắn so ta tiền lương cao, so ta trình độ cao. Mới đầu chúng ta đều đắm chìm tại mỹ hảo trong tình yêu, không rảnh bận tâm những này, nhưng là một ngày nào đó hắn sẽ tỉnh ngộ, hắn nắp khí quản vứt bỏ ta, cùng nó đến lúc đó ta vẫn bi thương, không bằng ta hiện tại mình rời đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm lấy chén rượu trong tay, vành mắt phiếm hồng.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bưng lên chén rượu của mình đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu chén rượu, phát ra tiếng vang lanh lảnh, hắn dùng âm thanh trong trẻo đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Trang Tử không phải cá, làm sao biết cá có vui?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, nhíu mày một cái.

"Tình yêu a, là siêu việt vật chất tồn tại. Huống chi, Daniel thật rất yêu ngươi."

"Cho nên, ngược lại là ta bụng dạ hẹp hòi rồi?"

"Là ngươi quá không tín nhiệm người yêu của ngươi. Là ngươi quá xem thường chính ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhấp miệng rượu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại mở miệng nói, " Thánh Hựu, ta liền hỏi ngươi một vấn đề. Ngươi nghĩ hắn sao?"

Người đối diện đột nhiên rơi nước mắt, nhẹ gật đầu.

-

Đêm đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở nổi lên cuồng phong, đem lá cây thổi đến vang sào sạt, người đi trên đường đều che kín quần áo, một mình hắn đi trên đường, hắn nói hắn không lạnh.

Đêm đó.

Khương Daniel chỗ ở hạ lên mưa to, hắn giống cái kẻ ngu đồng dạng đứng tại trong mưa, băng lãnh nước mưa xối toàn thân, hắn nói hắn yêu không sâu.

-

Kia để chúng ta trở lại ban sơ.

"Niel, ta lại nghĩ yêu đương."

"Ca, vậy ta có thể trở thành ngươi somebody sao?"

-

Chúng ta sinh ra đều là chúng sinh, bởi vì gặp ngươi, ta mới có giá trị.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc minh bạch, tại Khương Daniel trong tình yêu, chưa bao giờ vật chất Phù Hoa, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi.

Về sau Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền rốt cuộc minh bạch, tình lữ cãi nhau, đầu giường cãi nhau cuối giường hòa, chịu tội đều là bọn hắn loại này độc thân cẩu.

END.

Nhỏ J có lời nói:

【 bản này xem như cho tụng tụng sinh chúc đi ta biết kéo thật lâu cũng viết rất tang thế nhưng là ta không được 】

Đằng sau cưỡng ép viên hồi đến logic bug cầu nhẹ phun

Làm người thật là khó

Xin mọi người cho ta nhét điểm đường đi ta muốn viết ngọt ngào văn!


	446. Chapter 446

【 Dan Ung 】 rời sân

* linh cảm bắt nguồn từ thiên tuyển chi nữ đồ

*BY OVO

Ta không quá thấy ngươi cái dạng này, mặc dù ngươi nghĩ như vậy khóc lại không khóc dáng vẻ cũng nhìn rất đẹp. Hốc mắt đỏ lên, chóp mũi hồng hồng, lông mày nhàu cùng một chỗ, vốn là mỏng môi nhấp cùng một chỗ, cố gắng để nó không hướng xuống, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng một chỗ, xem ra rất dễ bắt nạt.

Ta gặp qua mấy lần như ngươi loại này bộ dáng, một lần xuất đạo trước, một lần bị ủy khuất, một lần chính là hiện tại.

Kỳ thật ngươi rất dễ dàng khóc, nhìn hơi cảm tính một điểm văn tự liền không nhịn được mắt đỏ vành mắt, cùng mọi người cùng nhau xem phim đến chỗ động tình cũng sẽ lau nước mắt, hát bi thương một điểm ca cũng sẽ khổ sở. Ngươi rơi lệ bộ dáng ta gặp qua rất nhiều lần, như cái vòi nước, mở ra liền quan không lên, ai hống ngươi đều không ngừng, cuối cùng ngược lại là có thể tự mình nói đùa dừng lại.

Lần thứ nhất thấy thống khoái rơi lệ ngươi, ta còn bị giật nảy mình, ngươi bôi nước mắt lại trái lại cùng ta xin lỗi nói hù dọa chúng ta Niel. Ta nhớ được ngươi khi đó đang nhìn một thiên tiểu Thi, nước mắt bỗng nhiên liền trượt xuống đến, đem ta cùng Trí Thánh ca dọa cho phát sợ. Ngươi tiếp nhận Trí Thánh ca đưa tới khăn tay, nói không có chuyện gì chỉ là đang nhìn thơ mà thôi. Sau đó miệng của ngươi vứt xuống đến, đưa di động đưa cho ta nhìn, nhưng là thật viết hảo hảo a, chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới những chữ kia đã cảm thấy rất bi thương, nước mắt lại chảy xuống.

Từ từ ngày đó trở đi, ta liền biết, chúng ta Thánh Hựu ca là một cái cỡ nào đa sầu đa cảm người a.

Nhưng là bi thương không nên là ngươi hiện tại cái dạng này.

Ngươi bi thương vốn là thấm đầy toàn bộ thân hình, ngay cả cọng tóc xem ra đều là ủ rũ. Khóc thời điểm thống thống khoái khoái, nước mắt tựa như tại cửa biển nước mãnh liệt mà tới, để tất cả mọi người trông thấy nước mắt của ngươi, trông thấy ngươi bi thương, ngươi không bỏ.

Ta nói ca, ngươi có thể thỏa thích khóc, thẳng đến hạ trước võ đài, đều tốt khóc lên, đem không bỏ đều cho wannable nhìn thấy, cho chúng ta nhìn thấy.

Ta hi vọng ngươi là cái kia tại trong túc xá đọc lấy thơ rơi lệ người, là cái kia mọi người hống không ngừng người, là cái kia đắm chìm tại trong bi thương người.

Nhưng ngươi lắc đầu, trong mắt ngậm lấy nước mắt, lại không còn nguyện ý chảy xuôi. Ngươi mím môi muốn cười, nhíu lại lông mày nghĩ giãn ra, nghiêng đầu nhìn phía xa.

Giống như là buông xuống.

Giống như là bỏ được.

Giống như là thoải mái.

Ta không thích nhìn ngươi nhìn phía xa dáng vẻ, kia đều khiến ta cảm thấy ngươi bắt không được, ngươi muốn rời khỏi.

Ngươi ngẩn người thời điểm chính là ngơ ngác nhìn nơi xa, hỏi ngươi đang nhìn cái gì, ngươi cũng không nói lên được, cười nói chỉ là đang ngẩn người nha. Nhưng ta biết ngươi đang nhìn cái gì, xa xa trời, hoặc là xa xa biển, đang nhìn tương lai, tại nhìn tương lai của chúng ta cùng chúng ta mỗi người tương lai.

Bởi vì ngươi lơ đãng sẽ cười, trong mắt lại so với khóc còn khó hơn qua.

Thời điểm đó ngươi sẽ thoáng ngẩng lên cái cằm, ngoẹo đầu, buông thõng mắt thấy hướng nơi xa, nửa ngày không nháy mắt, nhưng thật ra là lâm vào tưởng tượng đi.

Cùng hiện tại giống nhau như đúc.

Buông xuống, bỏ được, thoải mái.

Chí Huân tại ký túc xá lơ đãng cáu kỉnh nói, tại sao chúng ta phải kết thúc đâu.

Chúng ta đều biết vì cái gì, cũng biết đây chẳng qua là Chí Huân trong lúc nhất thời nói nhảm. Ngươi lại lộ ra như thế biểu lộ, đỏ cả vành mắt, lại cố gắng nghĩ bày ra cười bộ dáng, bày ra thoải mái dáng vẻ, tốt tiếp nhận cái này sau đó không lâu muốn tới hiện thực.

Cho nên đến một ngày này, ngươi tập luyện qua rất nhiều lần dáng vẻ có đất dụng võ. Mọi người nhìn Mẫn Huyền đi đến sau cùng sân khấu, còn không hề rời đi thực cảm giác thời điểm, ngươi chậm rãi đi đến bên cạnh của ta. Thời điểm đó ta đầu óc hay là trống rỗng, dù cho diễn tập qua rất nhiều lần rời trận, nhưng ta vẫn là không có biện pháp tin tưởng, Quan Lâm đã cùng chúng ta cáo biệt, Mẫn Huyền cũng đi bước lên bậc thang.

Kia kế tiếp?

Ta bỗng nhiên quay đầu nhìn, ngươi không biết khi nào thì đi đến bên cạnh ta, lại lộ ra như thế biểu lộ. Ngươi song tay cầm thật chặt buộc lên dải lụa màu Microphone, buông thõng mắt thấy nó. Phảng phất cảm nhận được ánh mắt của ta, ngươi ngẩng đầu lên, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía ta. Hốc mắt của ngươi hay là đỏ, chóp mũi cũng là đỏ, nước mắt ngừng tại trong hốc mắt, không còn rơi ra tới. Ngươi mím môi là không phải là không muốn để ta nhìn thấy ngươi cắn chặt hàm răng nhẫn nại lấy, hay là nghĩ cố gắng cho ta một cái nghịch ngợm tiếu dung coi như cáo biệt.

Đáng tiếc ngươi cười có chút miễn cưỡng, ta không cảm thấy so với khóc đẹp mắt.

Ta ngay từ đầu liền nói, ta không thể gặp ngươi cái dạng này.

Buông xuống, bỏ được, sau đó thoải mái.

Ta nghĩ ta vẫn là không có lớn lên, còn chưa đủ thành thục, cuối cùng vẫn là xoay người sang chỗ khác, lưng quay về phía ngươi, nghe ngươi nói vĩnh viễn Wannaone cùng vĩnh viễn wannable.

Ta khi đó nhất định lệ rơi đầy mặt, nhưng ta muốn đại lực nện lấy đùi để cho mình tỉnh lại, đứng lên.

Sau đó theo ngươi thoải mái, đưa mắt nhìn Wannaone Ung Thánh Hựu rời sân.

FIN


	447. Chapter 447

[ Dan Ung / Ung Dan ] sóng

Bởi vì từ cả tháng bảy đến hiện tại thực tại cách quá lâu, mặc dù là nguyệt càng nhưng cuối cùng không có vứt bỏ.

Hôm nay viết cái kết cục, chín ngàn chữ, không dài, liền đem phía trước phát xóa, bản đầy đủ phát một cái đi.

*

Một,

Ung Thánh Hựu còn vẫn không có phát giác có cái gì không đúng, ngược lại là Doãn Trí Thánh nhắc nhở trước hắn.

Tấn cấp người danh sách vừa mới công bố, thuận lợi chen vào thủ vòng Battle Royale người sống sót danh sách, về túc xá thời điểm nửa đêm Seoul đột nhiên hạ lên mưa to.

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ cánh tay nhìn trong chốc lát đèn đường, bên cạnh Khương Daniel nhắm nửa con mắt, nhìn không ra ngủ không có. Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức khục mấy lần, Khương Daniel ngồi dậy đem điều hoà không khí phiến lá lật đi lên, một lát sau lại ngáp một cái lùi về chỗ ngồi, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ đến rơi xuống nửa cái tai nghe cầm lấy nhét vào trong lỗ tai, phát hiện cái này một bài vừa vặn cắt đến Lý Văn thế.

Bọn hắn đều không thường nghe cái này ca, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo hừ vài câu, Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu hàm hàm hồ hồ nói về chuyện hoang đường. Ung Thánh Hựu hái được tai nghe cố gắng nghe một trận, không nghe ra hắn đến cùng tại nói cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel trong lỗ tai kia mặt khác nửa cái tai nghe lấy xuống cất kỹ, tay chân rất nhẹ, Khương Daniel hô hấp đều đặn, đầu gần như cần nhờ bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu, đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê kịp phản ứng lại ngồi thẳng, dần dần hướng cửa sổ bên kia ngược lại quá khứ. Tóc rối bời dựng tại trên trán, đã nhuộm thành lệch sâu màu nâu sẫm, thứ năm thứ tự chịu tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, cường thế lên cao tình thế không tự giác để người kiêng kị, hắn ngủ dáng vẻ lại nhu thuận mà không đề phòng.

Mưa đến ký túc xá đều còn không có ngừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel đánh thức, Khương Daniel vuốt mắt mông lung mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa ánh mắt xê dịch về bên cạnh, không có cùng hắn đối mặt, Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng gọi Thánh Hựu ca, Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập trên chỗ ngồi đồ vật không có chú ý nghe được, Khương Daniel lại gọi một câu, Thánh Hựu.

Doãn Trí Thánh vừa mới chuẩn bị xuống xe, nghi ngờ hỏi Khương Daniel: Các ngươi đồng dạng lớn?

À không, Khương Daniel rốt cục giống như là kịp phản ứng cái gì giống như lắc lắc đầu, nói ngủ được có chút mộng.

Quen thuộc, thật xin lỗi.

Thật xin lỗi là hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nói. Nhưng cái này kỳ thật có chút kỳ quái, hắn xem ra càng giống là tại đối Doãn Trí Thánh giải thích. Doãn Trí Thánh ngược lại đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ, nhịn không được cũng đừng nhẫn, đánh hắn ta không ngăn cản ngươi.

Đi, đêm nay trở về các ngươi đều đừng can ngăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vui đùa, lại một điểm không tức giận, thậm chí không hiểu cảm giác có nhiều như vậy cao hứng.

Khương Daniel có chút ủy khuất sắc mặt, nói ca, ta...

Nửa câu sau còn chưa nói ra miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh trước đoạn mất hắn, gõ gõ cửa sổ, để hắn nhìn bên ngoài.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy đi ở phía trước chạy trối chết người nhịn không được cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy ở trước mặt mình, hắn ngược lại luôn luôn giống tiểu hài, một chút liền phối hợp quên đi chuyện lúc trước.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có mang dù thói quen. Sắp xếp tại đội ngũ cuối cùng, Khương Daniel cúi đầu nhỏ giọng nói, còn rất hợp với tình hình, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nghe thấy hắn đột nhiên hát lên kia thủ Lý Văn thế ca.

Không thể thành thật, không thể thành thật.

Lặp lại hai lần câu này ca từ, tựa hồ phát hiện có chỗ nào không tốt, lại dừng lại không hát.

Người đại diện thúc bọn họ nhanh lên một chút, Khương Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu liền hướng trong mưa chạy, Ung Thánh Hựu điều chỉnh bước đi đi theo, cũng không nói chuyện. Chạy trước chạy trước Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên ngừng lại, nước mưa xẹt qua trên mặt tiến vào trong quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác rùng mình một cái, nghi vấn ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn. Đi về phía trước một bước nhỏ, Khương Daniel ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, Thánh Hựu ngươi ngày mai tới tìm ta đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát giác, quen thuộc thật rất đáng sợ.

Ngay từ đầu kỳ thật không có người chú ý tới Khương Daniel.

Ghi chép hai mười mấy tiếng tiết mục ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu trình tự sắp xếp ở giữa, lên đài biểu diễn lúc ánh đèn sáng đến mắt cháy, đạo sư đằng sau đen nghịt một mảnh, nhiều người như vậy bên trong, trừ mấy đề tài nhân vật, những người khác không đáng chú ý.

Hắn đang trải qua hai mươi hai tuổi cuối cùng cơ hội được ăn cả ngã về không.

Có chút bi tráng, nhưng không muốn mời ai cùng cử hành hội lớn.

Một người đến, cũng dự định đi một mình, tốt nhất là thành danh, thất bại cũng không phải là không có đường lui.

Mùa xuân đi đến cuối cùng, thấm mồ hôi luyện đến rạng sáng, rốt cục hoàn chỉnh ghi lại vũ bộ. Về sau Khương Daniel đến ban A thời điểm tóc màu hồng đã cởi phải nhạt chút, nổi bật lên cả người rất nhu hòa. Tắm rửa xong dùng khăn mặt sát ẩm ướt cộc cộc tóc đi tới, phân đến cùng một cái túc xá Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường quay đầu nhìn thấy hắn, không hiểu thấu chăm chú nhìn thật lâu.

Thánh Hựu ca, trong bọc có bia sao? Khương Daniel hỏi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói rượu không có, mì sợi thừa một túi, uống rượu cũng chỉ có thể ở trong mơ.

Đêm đó, bọn hắn tại túi hàng sấy lấy ăn xong trong rương cuối cùng một bao mì sợi, một người một nửa, dùng cùng một đôi đũa, song song lúc ngồi cơ hồ không có khe hở, trên cánh tay làn da thỉnh thoảng đụng phải, nhiệt độ của người bọn họ rất tiếp cận, lành lạnh, ăn xong Khương Daniel hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cười ngây ngô, nói ca xong ngày mai mặt muốn sưng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo cười.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy Khương Daniel làm sao dáng dấp có chút đáng yêu.

Đợi đến kịp phản ứng thời điểm, Khương Daniel đã trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt hàng ngày người xâm nhập cùng chia sẻ người.

Bản này không tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong kế hoạch. Liền xem như xác định đẳng cấp trước một mình ngốc kia hai ngày, trên thực tế không tưởng tượng bên trong gian nan, cũng là qua quen xã biết sinh hoạt người, thân thiết là người trưởng thành thể diện, biết rõ quan hệ thân mật cũng không thiết yếu.

Nhưng quen thuộc là từng bước từng bước thay đổi một cách vô tri vô giác dưỡng thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong bọc dần dần nhiều Khương Daniel chọn kẹo mềm cùng bánh bích quy. Hắn không quá ưa thích đồ ngọt, cũng không cùng một chỗ thời điểm, lại đột nhiên bản thân cảm thấy đường phân thiếu thốn, cảm giác cô độc thân trên để người đầu óc quay cuồng đứng không vững.

Kia nhưng thật ra là một cái cảnh cáo tín hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không có ý thức được.

Hai,

Ung Thánh Hựu coi là Khương Daniel nói đùa, không nghĩ tới còn chưa kịp tìm hắn, hắn trước hết tìm tới cửa.

Khương Daniel dậy thật sớm, tỉnh ngủ cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, hẹn hắn ban đêm đi một nhà Italy phòng ăn ăn cơm. Ung Thánh Hựu phỏng đoán Khương Daniel thần thần bí bí hẹn hắn tới chỗ như thế ăn cơm, đoán chừng là có cái gì không tầm thường tình báo muốn thảo luận. Kết quả lại ra ngoài ý định, Khương Daniel không chút nhắc qua cùng tranh tài có liên quan sự tình, từ ngồi xuống đến mang thức ăn lên, chỉ là cho hắn rót rượu, từ tại vũ đạo học viện học qua múa loại cho tới gần nhất nhìn tiếng Anh phim, hắn trải qua sinh hoạt việc vặt cùng quá khứ.

Bọn hắn đều là lần đầu tiên tới này nhà phòng ăn. Tầng cao nhất là lộ thiên sân thượng, kinh kỳ đạo đêm rất yên tĩnh, bầu trời không thường có tinh tinh, mấy điểm ánh đèn tô điểm, phản cũng có vẻ lãng mạn. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút chung quanh, trừ bọn hắn chỉ có một bàn đến ăn ánh nến bữa tối tình lữ, cảm thấy dưới mắt lúc này cảnh này có chút buồn cười.

So tửu lượng, Ung Thánh Hựu không bằng Khương Daniel, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không mê rượu. Có những người khác tại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu theo thành thật lượng uống, có đôi khi còn giúp Khương Daniel cản rơi mấy vòng rượu, nhưng chưa từng thấy say.

Uống nửa bình, Khương Daniel toàn thân đỏ thấu, lời nói dần dần ít.

"Còn uống sao?"

"Không..." Khương Daniel nhíu mày, "Uống không hạ."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đối với hắn loại này thấy tốt thì lấy rượu phẩm biểu thị hài lòng.

Kia bình rượu đỏ cuối cùng không uống xong, tồn tại trong tiệm.

Vùng này không tốt đón xe, Ung Thánh Hựu để tiếp tân hỗ trợ đặt trước, bên kia nói muốn chờ đại khái 10 phút xe mới sẽ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cho Khương Daniel chuyện này, Khương Daniel chỉ là nhìn xem hắn cười ngây ngô. Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo mặt của hắn, nhiệt độ truyền tới, rất bỏng. Người này uống rượu xong cũng không có cái gì khác bất lương quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ chỉ cần không nôn liền dễ làm, yêu cầu của hắn rất thấp.

Lúc trở về Khương Daniel đi được xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo. Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không đi đỡ hắn, một cái lớn hơn một vòng thân thể toàn bộ thực thực địa dựa vào đến, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút không có đứng vững, đi xuống lầu dưới bên cạnh xe mau đem Khương Daniel nhét vào, đóng cửa hắn mới đột nhiên nhớ tới không biết Khương Daniel nhà địa chỉ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi: "Nhà ngươi ở đâu?"

Khương Daniel không có trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, nói hướng to lớn mở đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại to lớn phụ cận thuê cái phòng ở, ban sơ là vì dễ tìm kiêm chức, mà lại nơi này giao nguyệt thuê. Diện tích không lớn nhưng xem như ngũ tạng đều đủ, bình thường ngoại trừ chính hắn, rất ít có khách nhân đến.

Mở ra cửa sổ thổi một hồi lâu gió, Khương Daniel tỉnh rượu một nửa, ngoan ngoãn thoát gót giày lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vào nhà. Hắn cho Khương Daniel cầm mình áo ngủ cùng mới đồ lót, chỉ chỉ phòng tắm, nói ngươi trước nhanh đi vào trước tẩy, bả vai ta chua chết ở chỗ này trước nằm một lát.

Cách âm không mạnh, có thể nghe thấy từ phòng tắm truyền đến tí tách tí tách tiếng nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên ghế sa lon, nhìn xem phòng tắm đèn mơ màng vàng vàng đánh trên cửa ấn ra người lúc ẩn lúc hiện cái bóng, cảm thán hạ vóc dáng rất khá, rơi xuống nước dựng trên sàn nhà tiết tấu, cùng tim của hắn đập tần suất trùng hợp. Lại cảm thấy mình biến thái, tranh thủ thời gian dời ánh mắt.

Khương Daniel đẩy cửa lúc đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang ngó chừng TV ngẩn người. Hắn quá khứ tắt ti vi, xát tóc khăn mặt dựng trên vai, thúc Ung Thánh Hựu đi tắm rửa.

Kỳ thật đêm đó bọn hắn đều ngủ không ngon.

"Ngươi quá khứ một điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình hô hấp khó khăn.

"Lại hướng bên kia ta liền muốn rơi xuống." Rõ ràng chính là Khương Daniel cũng cũng không dễ vượt qua.

Cái giường đơn bên trên chen hai cái rộng chân dài nam hài nhi vốn là có chút miễn cưỡng. Khương Daniel mặc Ung Thánh Hựu áo ngủ, tóc còn không có hoàn toàn thổi khô, thân thể sát bên thân thể, hoạt động không ra, lại khô vừa nóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem máy điều hòa không khí nhiệt độ điều đến thấp hơn, hai người cùng một chỗ đắp lên một đầu thảm dày tử.

Hắn nhớ tới Kim Tại Hoán nói với hắn, ngươi luôn luôn cầm Daniel không có cách nào.

Người kia ngược lại là yên tâm thoải mái hô hấp đều đặn.

Suy nghĩ lung tung nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn ngủ, liền cảm giác Khương Daniel một cái xoay người, một chút rút ngắn khoảng cách, khía cạnh đối đến hắn bên này.

Đầu tiên là chân dựng đi qua, một lát sau, cánh tay cũng vòng bên trên bờ vai của hắn, giống bình thường ôm con rối đồng dạng thói quen ôm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn ngủ lui một nửa, ý đồ để Khương Daniel trả về, bóp cái mũi, phiên nhãn da, đều không có có phản ứng gì.

Hắn còn vô ý thức càng ôm càng chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mình cùng Khương Daniel làm trong chốc lát đấu tranh, thẳng đến cuối cùng rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, dùng sức đẩy ra lồng ngực của hắn, từ trong lồng ngực tránh thoát ra.

Động tĩnh quá lớn, Khương Daniel mở mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, kỳ thật hắn cũng không biết Khương Daniel đến cùng là thật tỉnh, vẫn một mực đang vờ ngủ.

Trong bóng tối Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhìn xem hắn. Hắn cảm thấy tựa như là bình thường hắn thấy qua bộ dáng, lại tựa hồ có chỗ nào không giống nhau lắm. Ung Thánh Hựu nói không ra, chính là có thể cảm giác được, từ hắn tầm mắt của mình bên trong. Trên thân đồng dạng sữa tắm mùi thơm, từ bốn phía vây lại hắn, không biết như thế nào mở miệng đánh vỡ cái này kỳ dị không khí.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đối mặt khoảng cách chỉ có hai mươi phân, hô hấp cuốn lấy đối phương.

"Ta có thể ôm ngươi ngủ sao?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên nói.

Ngữ khí của hắn đơn thuần lại vô hại, để Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng vài giây đồng hồ.

"Không ôm đồ vật, ta ngủ không được." Hắn lại bổ sung một câu.

"A..., ngươi..." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói ngươi này chỗ nào đến quái mao bệnh, ngủ không được đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta, nhưng lời đến khóe miệng lại thu về. Hắn nhớ tới hiện thực tình trạng bên trong Khương Daniel thực tại rất thiếu ngủ, ngày hôm trước huấn luyện chung, đang luyện tập trong phòng nói xin lỗi ta nghỉ một lát đầu ta quá đau.

Để hắn có chút đau lòng.

Khương Daniel chậm rãi nhích lại gần, vùi đầu tiến hắn cái cổ ở giữa, tóc lề mề đến trên da, dầy đặc vừa mềm mềm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút trên điện thoại di động thời gian, trời vừa rạng sáng, hắn rốt cục quyết định nhận mệnh, nắm tay từ tấm thảm bên trong vươn ra, muốn giúp hắn xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, nhưng cuối cùng treo giữa không trung, lại để xuống, thu hồi trong chăn, nói ngủ đi, ngày mai ngủ đến tự nhiên tỉnh.

Hắn phát hiện cái này có chút đáng chết, lại để cho Kim Tại Hoán giảng đúng rồi.

Ba,

Tiến vào vòng thứ hai đấu vòng loại, Ung Thánh Hựu thể xác tinh thần đều có chút mỏi mệt. Thời gian dài làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm để người không có cơ hội thở dốc. Không thể không thừa nhận, mù tuyển tổ đội thời điểm, khi nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lần nữa vận mệnh hướng mình đi tới thời điểm, hắn yên lặng ở trong lòng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Khương Daniel có thể cho hắn trình độ nào đó cảm giác an toàn.

Không phải đối với mình không tự tin, chỉ là ngày thường quen thuộc tối đại hóa cân nhắc sự tình khả năng, tốt nhất xấu nhất, nghĩ đến nhiều, cũng không dám đối kết quả vững tin. Có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, cùng Khương Daniel phi tốc trở thành thực thân, ở mức độ rất lớn là bởi vì Khương Daniel ở bên người, có thể để cho hắn cảm thấy trong lòng yên ổn. Không cần làm cái gì, chỉ là tồn tại bản thân liền có thể.

Bọn hắn bắt đầu giống cái trước giai đoạn lúc đồng dạng, ăn cơm, huấn luyện, ban đêm ngủ trước đó nghe thấy Khương Daniel mài răng cùng chuyện hoang đường. Khương Daniel tại giảm béo kỳ bữa ăn chính không dám ăn quá nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm đồ ăn vặt đùa hắn, sau đó bọn hắn tại camera không nhìn thấy địa phương cùng một chỗ vụng trộm ăn hết.

Chính là như vậy chuyện rất nhỏ.

Thậm chí cho hắn ảo giác, coi là phát sinh chút gì còn cần cực kỳ lâu.

Cạnh diễn trước một đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu đang luyện tập thất cuối cùng thêm luyện, nghỉ ngơi thời điểm xoát trong chốc lát tin tức, xoát đến thời điểm tay trì trệ, trên lưng bao liền hướng mặt ngoài chạy.

Vội vã đến ký túc xá lại không thấy được Khương Daniel người. Mãi cho đến đến sắp cấm đi lại ban đêm, mới nhìn đến hắn trở về, thần sắc như thường, lại không lên tiếng phát. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động hướng trên giường ném một cái, nắm lấy hắn thủ đoạn ra bên ngoài đầu đi.

Một đường hạ đến trong thang lầu dưới nhất tầng, khu vực an toàn, không có người, không có camera, ngay cả đèn đều không có.

Bọn hắn chờ một hồi lâu, con mắt mới có thể thích ứng đen tối.

Hắn còn đang nắm cổ tay của hắn, đều gầy rất nhiều bọn hắn khớp xương rõ ràng, đâm đến đau nhức.

Ta nếu là đi, ca một người làm sao bây giờ đâu. Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng, mở miệng nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel tại đen kịt một màu bên trong cúi đầu hình dáng, không có trả lời.

Bọn hắn trầm mặc đứng, giống hai viên cây, muộn xuân một trận mưa to, đem bọn hắn đều xối thấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không có buông tay. Hắn không có gì đại đạo lý nghĩ giảng, chỉ là trong thân thể dâng lên hồng thủy đang chờ thời gian của hắn bên trong đến max trị số, tràn đầy trướng trướng không chỗ phát tiết. Khoảng thời gian này đến nay phát sinh qua sự tình biến thành một tổ dựng phim ở trước mắt vút qua, trong thoáng chốc Khương Daniel tại triều hắn cười, mà hắn cười không nổi.

Cuối cùng thở dài, nói: Đồ đần.

Hắn cảm thấy Khương Daniel có đôi khi thật rất ngốc.

Khương Daniel một đêm không ngủ, hai mắt đỏ bừng.

Ngày mới sáng thời điểm những người khác còn không có tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần đầu tiên sáng sớm, đi nhà ăn lĩnh sớm cơm.

Sandwich dùng giấy bạc bao lấy, thả tại hắn cùng Khương Daniel giường ở giữa trên cầu thang, sau đó bò qua đi Khương Daniel giường, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc bờ vai của hắn, nhỏ giọng nói ăn ta lấy cho ngươi ngươi ngủ thêm một hồi. Khương Daniel gật đầu, hắn mới về trên giường mình, nhắm mắt lại an tâm đi ngủ.

Khương Daniel ăn xong còn ấm áp lấy sandwich cùng sữa bò, đưa di động quan. Hai giờ, ngủ rất say, Phác Hữu Trấn đánh thức hắn, bọn hắn tuần tự riêng phần mình về công ty hóa trang, hắn đứng lên vòng cố vấn ký túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đi.

Mặc dù chuẩn bị cả ngày, nhưng thực tế chân chính thu đến bọn hắn nhóm này đã là rạng sáng. Ống kính trước Khương Daniel cùng ngày xưa đồng dạng xem ra sáng sủa lại nhiệt tình, không có lộ ra tâm tình gì. Nhận vạn chúng chú mục một tổ, cuối cùng ra sân, trọng áp phía dưới, vũ bộ nhảy xuống cũng y nguyên tinh chuẩn. Kia là tới từ thân thể tự nhiên phản ứng, qua nhiều năm như thế như là một bao cố định toán học công thức, mỗi lần ghi vào liền có thể làm ra hẳn là giải đáp.

Thẳng đến tuyên bố số phiếu, bất an của hắn mới lộ ra vết tích.

Kia là tại thu bên trong không thường tại trên mặt hắn xuất hiện thần sắc, từ trước đến nay không muốn tại ống kính trước yếu thế, lần thứ nhất cảm thấy khẩn trương như vậy. Trở lại hắn cái tuổi này thiếu niên dáng vẻ, không biết làm sao, yếu ớt. Một cái tay che mắt, một cái tay khác vô ý thức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa qua đến, trong lòng bàn tay hướng lên trên, phảng phất người chết chìm, phát ra cầu cứu ám hiệu.

Cảm giác được bị cầm thật chặt, mười ngón đan xen đáp lại.

Bọn hắn số phiếu đều không cao, ra sân thẳng chụp quán quân Khương Daniel thậm chí đếm ngược, nhưng cũng không có trước đó một lần kia vất vả. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay truyền đến dũng khí tựa hồ trở thành tinh thần chèo chống, tại Khương Daniel có lay động thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi trò đùa, chuyển đổi thành thục đại nhân tư thái, đứng ở phía trước của hắn dẫn dắt hắn.

Trong lòng bàn tay ra mồ hôi, thật giống như kia hai giờ bên trong ẩm ướt mộng.

Tháng năm hạ tuần thu lần thứ hai thuận vị phát biểu, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel thứ tự hạ xuống. Chép xong tập hợp một chỗ thời điểm Kim Tại Hoán dựng lấy Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nói các ngươi hai tên lần lại là sát bên xem ra đây là cái gì trời sinh duyên phận, Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời đúng không đoán chừng là nghiệt duyên. Khương Daniel cười, nói rất tốt, ít nhất là hữu duyên.

Kết thúc về sau Ung Thánh Hựu đi phòng thay quần áo thay quần áo.

Khương Daniel lên xe trước, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không có tới, cùng những người khác một giọng nói liền quay trở lại tìm hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoát áo thời điểm không cẩn thận lông mi rơi vào trong mắt, suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày không có lấy ra, đành phải chạy tới bồn rửa tay ý đồ dùng nước trôi. Khương Daniel tới phát hiện phòng thay quần áo không ai, đến sát vách toilet, trông thấy trang thoát nửa bên, hốc mắt bị chính hắn vò đỏ Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhìn tấm gương dùng tay xát con mắt.

Khương Daniel đi qua, móc túi ra khăn tay cho hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp khăn tay, lắc đầu, nói: "Không có việc gì, đã tốt."

Về phòng thay quần áo, hơn nửa đêm người đều đi không sai biệt lắm chỉ còn hai người bọn họ. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc xong quần áo, giọt nước thuận trên trán ướt nhẹp tóc mái hướng xuống giọt, chảy qua hắn trái trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi.

Khương Daniel ngồi tại trên ghế, nói hay là không hóa trang tốt, hiện tại mới có thể thấy rõ ràng cái này mấy khỏa nốt ruồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem quần áo bẩn bỏ vào cái túi lấy ra, khóa lại ngăn tủ, nói thấy rõ ràng tài giỏi nha.

"Hôn thời điểm có thể nhìn thấy sao?"

Giảng thời điểm là vô tình, kể xong, Khương Daniel mới phát giác giống như nhiễm lên như có như không ý vị, giảng sai lời nói, có chút xấu hổ, tranh thủ thời gian bổ túc một câu: "Nói đùa nói đùa."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì, xách hắn cái túi, đứng lên nghĩ chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ không hề động.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đều có một ít tin đồn thất thiệt cảm thụ, nhưng thật đến lâm môn một cước thời điểm, không thể quay đầu, loại phiền toái này ý vị như thế nào, bọn hắn đều rất rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhìn hắn rất phức tạp.

Phác Hữu Trấn đánh hắn điện thoại thúc bọn họ xuống dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu ứng tiếng tốt, tắt điện thoại đồng thời đem con mắt dịch chuyển khỏi.

"Đi thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Khương Daniel hồi tưởng lại, vừa mới nói đến không minh bạch câu nói kia, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hiểu. Ung Thánh Hựu là người thông minh, biết nếu như lựa chọn không tiếp, chuyện này sẽ cứ như vậy quá khứ.

Nhưng hắn chần chờ.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt bố thành chòm sao hình dạng nốt ruồi, nghĩ từ hắn tránh né trong mắt nhìn ra chút gì.

Cuối cùng không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu có phản ứng, liền đi qua trước mặt hắn, bưng lấy đầu của hắn dùng sức hôn xuống. Vừa mới bắt đầu chỉ là thăm dò, mặc kệ không để ý, càng về sau chậm rãi trở nên ôn nhu, lề mề Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, từng chút từng chút, khó nhịn lại phiến tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở nơi đó sững sờ. Không có nghênh hợp, cũng không có cự tuyệt.

Thánh Hựu ca, Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng cắn vành tai của hắn, một bên kêu tên của hắn. Khương Daniel ánh mắt ướt sũng, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể bốc hơi ra một cỗ mềm mại ẩm ướt khí tức. Ung Thánh Hựu bị ngứa phải toàn thân một cái giật mình, rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần đẩy hắn ra.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại hôn một chút kia ba viên nốt ruồi.

Nguyên lai nhìn thấy, hắn nói.

Bốn,

Thừa 35 người thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel thiếu chạm mặt cơ hội, có đôi khi Khương Daniel đi tìm Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường xem phim, Khương Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán chơi một hồi liền đi, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn ra mánh khóe nhưng không biết nguyên cớ, chỉ coi là hắn hai tiểu đả tiểu nháo, lười nhác nhúng tay.

Thẳng đến tại lớn luyện tập trong phòng nhìn thấy Khương Daniel băng vải buộc tay, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện hai người bọn họ chi tại lẫn nhau lần thứ nhất chân chính trên ý nghĩa tách rời.

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không có muốn tránh Khương Daniel ý tứ, đều là hai mươi mấy tuổi người, không đến mức phản ứng quá độ muốn ồn ào cái gì lớn khó chịu, chỉ bất quá khoảng thời gian này tất cả mọi người bề bộn nhiều việc, đừng việc khẩn cấp trước mắt gấp hơn mà thôi. Sự kiện kia mang cho hắn phiền phức đến từ hắn cùng Khương Daniel đều không muốn rõ ràng vấn đề, hiện tại không chiếm được giải đáp. Sai lầm thời gian, sai lầm địa điểm, hắn không rảnh tinh tế phỏng đoán, chỉ có thể tạm thời cất đặt ở một bên.

Vốn là nhớ vũ bộ khổ tay, tăng thêm bị phân tán lực chú ý, đạo sư kiểm tra thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy nhảy không có đuổi theo tiết tấu, đứng tại chỗ ngẩn người, hắn vô ý thức hướng Khương Daniel bên kia nhìn, Khương Daniel cau mày sốt ruột ra hiệu hắn nhanh tiếp tục, hắn kịp phản ứng cùng tiến về phía trước người động tác nhảy xong hạ nửa đoạn. Còn tốt không có bị mắng quá ác, tan cuộc về sau Ung Thánh Hựu xát mồ hôi dựa vào tại kính chạm đất bên trên, Khương Daniel ngồi đi qua.

"Tay ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra?" Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như chuyện gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra, dẫn đầu đặt câu hỏi.

Khương Daniel nhéo nhéo băng vải, không có cái gọi là bộ dáng, "Vết thương cũ, lần trước luyện múa thời điểm ép đến."

"Không ảnh hưởng tranh tài a?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút hắn bị trói gô tay, nói: "Chớ miễn cưỡng."

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, hắn vũ đạo động tác đều đổi thành không dùng tay phát lực phiên bản, trừ tắm rửa có chút không tiện, khác xác thực không có vấn đề gì lớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong bọc móc ra mấy bao nhỏ đồ ăn vặt cho hắn, giống như là biến tướng cho hắn an ủi. Khương Daniel xé nửa ngày không có xé mở túi hàng.

"Các ngươi bên kia thế nào, thuận lợi sao? Lại làm đội trưởng, muốn lại đến." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tới xé mở, đưa cho hắn.

"Có thuận, cũng có không thuận, " Khương Daniel sắc mặt tối đi một chút, nói: "Ta đều quen thuộc a, hết sức liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn hảo chết không chết lại nhớ lại mấy lần trước hiện trường bỏ phiếu, đem kẹo mềm nhét vào trong miệng hắn, "Ừm, ăn chút ngọt."

"Ca làm sao tổng coi ta là tiểu hài nhi đồng dạng." Khương Daniel miệng là cứng rắn, nhưng là cười nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống hắn bình thường đùa mèo đồng dạng sờ sờ cái cằm của hắn, hỏi lại: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?"

"Ta thật không có việc gì."

"Ta biết. Tóm lại ngươi chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều."

"Ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta, " Khương Daniel không có nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là cúi đầu nhìn mình chằm chằm tay, nói: "Ta cũng không yên lòng ngươi. Chỉ cần ta một người đi lo lắng liền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên trong chốc lát không nói chuyện.

Kỳ thật đoạn thời gian kia về sau rất nhiều chuyện đều là lâm thời khởi ý.

Thật giống như Khương Daniel một ngày qua lại Busan Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe đi Seoul đứng đón hắn về sau lại đi hán sông hóng mát, hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị đi tàu địa ngầm đi xem biển quảng cáo Khương Daniel không nói hai lời đi theo liền đi, lại thật chỉ là chiếu chiếu phiến liền đi.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều vui với sáng tạo hồi ức, dạng này thời gian giành giật từng giây, bi quan một điểm giảng, ngày sau tổng có đồ vật lấy ra tưởng nhớ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy không nên nghĩ như vậy, hắn biết hắn cùng Khương Daniel đều là sống trong tương lai người.

Có đôi khi bọn hắn cũng tâm sự tương lai.

Trên bản chất Khương Daniel cảm thấy ai ra vào đạo tổ ai không có tiến đều đương nhiên, quy về vận số cùng mệnh số, đây không phải tiết mục kết cục, không phải bọn hắn đám người này, vô luận kết quả gì hắn đều thản nhiên.

Có lẽ hai người đều tiến, có lẽ một người tiến một người không có tiến, có lẽ hai người cũng không vào. Cái này đều tại bọn hắn cân nhắc qua phạm vi bên trong.

Mặc kệ là từ lịch sử thứ tự hay là từ xu thế, ngoại giới suy đoán xuất đạo trong danh sách hắn hai đều đã ván đã đóng thuyền, lấy trước thoạt nhìn xa xôi vị trí, lúc này có thể đụng tay đến. Nhưng hắn không dám nghĩ hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có tỉ lệ đứng trước hướng hai con đường bên trên đi kia một loại khả năng tính, cho dù tất cả mọi người nói cái kia tỉ lệ có lẽ rất nhỏ.

Thứ hai đếm ngược kỳ ghi chép xong sau, Doãn Trí Thánh khuyến khích Khương Daniel xin mọi người ăn khuya. Khương Daniel gọi một đống, mình lại không ăn, chỉ ngồi ở một bên nhìn. Ung Thánh Hựu ăn hai ngụm liền nói ăn không vô, muốn trở về tắm rửa.

Khương Daniel đi theo hắn đi đến hành lang, đoán được là bởi vì buổi tối hôm nay kết quả, nói ca không phải thương tâm cuối cùng chịu nhất định có thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói là cũng không nói không phải, hơi sợ hãi khí, "Nói thì nói như thế, nhưng là một mực rơi, ta lần tiếp theo rơi ra đi cũng rất bình thường đi." Khương Daniel tay dựng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, còn muốn nói chút gì, nửa ngày không có tìm xong tìm từ, Ung Thánh Hựu khoát khoát tay, nói ta chỉ thì hơi mệt chút.

Khương Daniel không có lại nhiều giảng, chỉ nói rõ trời tỉnh ngủ ngươi liền không nghĩ như vậy.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến ký túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu bạn cùng phòng còn chưa có trở lại, liền hai người bọn họ. Hắn tại bên ngoài đánh trong chốc lát trò chơi, một ván mau đánh cho tới khi nào xong thôi Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa xong ra, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn tẩy xong liền đem trò chơi vứt qua một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu nói bọn hắn bên kia còn không có tán đi, ngươi tại cái này chơi một lát hay là trở về cùng bọn hắn nói chuyện phiếm.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên nhớ tới giữa trưa ăn cơm nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm, cùng tổ Liễu Thiện Hạo nói với hắn Niel ca, một người thoải mái quá mức, chẳng khác nào bạc tình bạc nghĩa. Khi đó hắn cũng không có đáp lời, thuận miệng tiếp câu tiểu quỷ học sinh trung học biết cái gì. Kỳ thật trong lòng của hắn biết mình không phải, có người tại hắn nơi này, đã nhảy ra đối xử như nhau đồng nghiệp.

Hắn thân hắn thời điểm, nghĩ là lúc không thể đợi. Thời không đến lại. Hắn phát hiện hắn duy nhất không thể tiếp nhận sự tình, chính là bên người đứng người trong đầu không có Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel đột nhiên đứng lên đem đèn quan, dùng quần áo che lại camera nhìn ban đêm. Sau đó dùng thụ thương cái tay kia lộ ở bên ngoài ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay. Chỉ là nắm một hồi, sau đó rất nhanh buông ra.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu có thể lý giải hắn ý tứ. Có một ít nhất định phải kinh lịch đau nhức, tại bọn hắn quyết định không có người trước chạy trốn trước đó, không biết ai càng nhiều hơn một chút, còn sót lại một chút ngọt.

Mà bây giờ có thể vì lẫn nhau làm sự tình chỉ bất quá liền chỉ thế thôi.

Năm,

Hội chúc mừng đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng chén rượu tới hỏi Khương Daniel, ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta một năm rưỡi sau sẽ như thế nào. Khương Daniel nhấp một hớp hắn rượu trong ly, đỏ hồng mắt nói, không sẽ như thế nào đi, liền giống như bây giờ.

Khương Daniel vốn là như vậy tích cực người lạc quan. Cũng không phải mù quáng sáng sủa, chỉ bất quá hắn thực dụng sinh hoạt triết học, là tại làm hết mình về sau, liền que sera sera một phái kia. Hắn luôn luôn đi trước làm hắn muốn làm sự tình, không có kết quả về sau lại đi cân nhắc kết quả.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền không như vậy, hắn luôn luôn trước suy nghĩ chủng loại. Xuất đạo không có xuất đạo, vòng cố vấn tràng tử bên trong rộn rộn ràng ràng người, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Khương Daniel con mắt, cảm thấy chúng sinh đều khổ.

Hôm sau Ung Thánh Hựu đi trong nhà cầm đồ vật, liền về một chuyến Incheon. Khương Daniel cho hắn gửi tin tức, hỏi hắn lúc nào về Seoul, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chỉ đợi nửa ngày, buổi chiều liền trở về, Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền hồi âm hơi thở, nói ngươi sớm cho ta nói, đến lúc đó ta đi đón ngươi.

Thật về đến Seoul thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem võ trang đầy đủ Khương Daniel dở khóc dở cười.

Nói là tiếp người, nhưng Khương Daniel không biết lái xe, vì ban đêm đi quen thuộc trong tiệm ăn cơm, cuối cùng để Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình lái xe tới Seoul, hắn ôm mèo đứng tại bên đường ngây ngốc.

"Ngươi cũng là không sợ chết, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn mở cửa ngồi lên phụ xe, nói: "Coi như mang khẩu trang, như thế trắng trợn đứng trên đường, thật bị chắn nhìn ngươi làm sao bây giờ."

"Ta còn không có tiếp nhận người đâu, " Khương Daniel một lần thuận lông mèo, một lần cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện: "Ta chính là nghĩ thử một lần."

Cái này có cái gì tốt thử.

Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác đả kích hắn, nghĩ thầm muốn không có bằng lái còn rất muốn mạng, không có nhận lấy hắn lại nói, chỉ đem bên cạnh mua cà phê đưa tới, dự định chuyên tâm lái xe. Khương Daniel uống vào mấy ngụm buông ra, thuần thục mà đem di động nối liền Bluetooth bắt đầu chọn ca.

Từ đại nhiệt đẹp đơn đến bọn hắn thời điểm tranh tài cover khúc, cuối cùng lại nhảy đến kia thủ Lý Văn thế ca.

Lại trời mưa.

Khương Daniel nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, pha lê bên trên ấn ra Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt, cùng mấy tháng trước bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc đồng dạng, lại sắc bén lại nhu hòa. Bởi vì giải trí thành công mình cũng thoải mái cười to thời điểm, một người ở lại yên tĩnh nghiêm túc thời điểm, trận chung kết ôm ra danh tự chăm chú ôm ấp lấy thời điểm, nước mắt chảy xuống thời điểm. Những cái kia thời khắc, hắn cảm thấy cách Ung Thánh Hựu gần như vậy, lại xa.

Khi đó không thể thành thật, hiện tại vẫn là không có thành thật.

Hắn nghe đoạn thứ nhất, liền nhấn xuống một bài.

Hắn cảm giác đến giống như bọn hắn đều quen thuộc chờ đợi. Có đôi khi là hắn chờ Ung Thánh Hựu, có đôi khi trái lại. Đứng tại Seoul đứng, hắn thể nghiệm một thanh tranh tài lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chờ tâm tình của hắn, cố ý sớm một giờ đến, lại không cảm thấy gian nan. Hắn nghĩ thời gian nếu là đi được càng chậm một chút liền tốt.

Đêm hôm đó ăn cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói lên mua nhà sự tình.

"Ngươi về sau, ta nói là không dừng chân bỏ về sau, dự định tại Seoul mua nhà sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cắn ống hút nói chuyện, hôm nay bọn hắn không có chút rượu, đều chỉ là uống đồ uống.

Khương Daniel chỉ coi là nói chuyện phiếm, liền thuận miệng đáp câu, mua là muốn mua, Seoul giá phòng đắt như vậy, khi đó cũng không nhất định có thể mua được.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có hỏi tiếp, ăn vài miếng ý mặt, làm ra một bộ hững hờ dáng vẻ, nói: Đó chính là sẽ không đi Canada đi.

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút.

Sau đó để tay xuống bên trong cọng khoai tây, kỳ quái mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn. Nhìn hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ngẩng đầu.

Trên mặt ta có đồ vật? Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức sờ một cái mặt.

Trên tay sạch sẽ, Khương Daniel ánh mắt nóng rực, thiêu đến hắn có chút không biết làm thế nào.

"Ngươi nghĩ tới về sau sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu hỏi.

Khương Daniel lắc đầu, nói: "Về sau nói không chừng bộ dáng gì, nhưng cái gì cũng biết có."

"Ừm, ta hẳn là cũng liền sẽ một mực tại Seoul, ngươi..."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, " Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất gọi hắn tên đầy đủ, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dự định đánh gãy, chỉ nghe thấy hắn đột nhiên nói tiếp, "Ngươi có phải hay không cũng thích ta."

Hắn nói là:.

Lần thứ hai, Ung Thánh Hựu não chập mạch. Không có trả lời, ngón tay vô ý thức nhẹ nhàng địa điểm lấy trên mặt bàn pha lê, phát ra có tiết tấu tiếng vang, để bốn phía lộ ra càng thêm yên tĩnh.

Hắn cố gắng nghĩ trấn định, nhưng là cũng chỉ là xem ra.

Nói thực ra hắn nghĩ tới, nghĩ tới một ngày này có khả năng sẽ đến, có có thể sẽ không, hắn nghĩ, chưa nghĩ ra. Nhưng đột nhiên ở giữa phát sinh, đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ hai tuyên chiến, lần này, lấy lời nói nói ra miệng liền không có đường lui phương thức.

Đến cùng là thế nào bắt đầu?

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel kỳ thật tuyệt không ngốc.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn không trả lời, tìm ra túi tiền đi tiếp tân trả tiền, trong thời gian ngắn ngủi, Khương Daniel không muốn quá phức tạp, hắn muốn là Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ngồi một đêm, bọn hắn liền ở chỗ này chờ đến hừng đông.

Mua xong trở về vừa ngồi xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lôi kéo hắn đi ra ngoài.

Khương Daniel hay là ngồi phụ xe, từ sau sắp xếp đem trong ba lô Rooney lấy ra, nắm bắt thịt hồ hồ lòng bàn tay, sờ trên cổ của nó mặt thịt mềm, Rooney liền đối nó meo meo meo gọi.

Khương Daniel không có hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ.

Nhưng hắn đoán được, lúc này còn không có cho đáp án, kia đại khái chính là đáp án. Trầm mặc chính là lễ phép cự tuyệt, Khương Daniel vẫn cười xấu hổ cười. Là không hối hận, có tối đa nhất điểm tiếc nuối.

Về sau hắn lại nghĩ, một năm rưỡi cái này kỳ hạn rất tốt, chí ít để hắn thích hắn chuyện này đến nơi đến chốn.

Không có trở về đi phương hướng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết tới nơi nào, chỉ là một mực hướng phía trước mở, hướng sâu nhất trong đêm.

Thẳng đến không sai biệt lắm đến một khối đất hoang, bên cạnh có rừng rậm cây cối, nghe được đêm hè ve kêu. Khương Daniel ra bên ngoài đầu nhìn, một mảnh đen kịt không nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì, tắt máy về sau trong xe đèn cũng tối, sợ tối hắn có chút rụt rè, hắn nghĩ đùa giỡn một chút hòa hoãn một chút bầu không khí, nói Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi không đến mức muốn giết người diệt khẩu đi.

Vừa mới chuyển đầu, liền cảm giác được có hai mảnh đôi môi mềm mại kéo đi lên.

Trực tiếp mở ra Khương Daniel lãnh địa, dùng đầu lưỡi đi dây dưa hắn, vội vàng xao động địa, triều nóng.

Khương Daniel rất nhanh ý thức được xảy ra chuyện gì, không kịp hỏi hắn, chỉ bằng lấy bản có thể đáp lại, một chút một chút liếm hôn Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, đưa tay đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đằng sau, ngón tay cắm vào hắn trong đầu tóc, nghiêng đầu đem hắn theo hướng mình.

Hôn đến hai người đều thở không nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới lui về sau một điểm.

Rooney sớm liền tự mình chạy đến ghế sau, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng ma sát Ung Thánh Hựu hậu kình làn da, trêu đến hắn có chút run rẩy.

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều có một ít ứng lời nên nói, nhưng một nháy mắt có ăn ý, bọn hắn chỉ là như thế mặt đối mặt nhìn xem, có lẽ cái gì cũng không nói càng tốt hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu cắn mình miệng môi dưới, Khương Daniel ngang nhiên xông qua hôn rơi hắn sắp đến rơi xuống một viên nước mắt.

Nơi này chỉ có hai người bọn họ.

Thiếu niên ái dục là một mảnh sóng biển, mãnh liệt mà dùng sức hướng mỗi một tấc thân thể giác quan đánh tới, lại tựa như triều tịch, không có chút nào phòng bị thủy triều, tràn qua cảnh giới.

Trên đường trở về mưa đã ngừng, trên mặt đất còn có không làm xong nước đọng. Ung Thánh Hựu lái rất chậm, Rooney đánh lấy nhỏ khò khè ngủ, Khương Daniel cẩn thận ôm nó, cảm thấy có chút không chân thực.

Trời quá muộn, liền cùng đi Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó.

Bọn hắn tắm rửa xong, tắt đèn nằm ngang đối trần nhà ngẩn người. Giày vò hơn nửa đêm, trời đều không khác mấy muốn sáng, Khương Daniel trong chăn sờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tay, cùng hắn mười ngón giao ác.

Ngươi... Vì cái gì đột nhiên...

Khương Daniel nghĩ nửa ngày tìm từ, không biết nên nói như thế nào mới tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, trong bóng đêm lắc đầu, ấp ủ nửa ngày, cuối cùng câm lấy cuống họng nói: Ta sợ mất đi ngươi, ta không chịu nhận.

Sáu,

Triệt để ngủ trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong thoáng chốc nhớ tới, hắn là tại Khương Daniel nói ra thích hai chữ lúc đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt.

Liên quan tới lặp đi lặp lại, trước trước sau sau hết thảy, xem ra đương nhiên thuận lý thành chương, nhưng lại là mất mà được lại. Một chút hư cấu để người khổ sở tràng cảnh, chỉ phải suy nghĩ một chút cũng làm người ta hô hấp khó khăn kịch bản. Nhưng cũng còn tốt lúc này Khương Daniel còn ở bên cạnh hắn, nắm tay cầm thật chặt một điểm, nghiêm túc nói, ta sẽ một mực thích ngươi, trừ phi ngươi muốn rời đi ta.

Bọn hắn cũng không nói qua muốn hay không cùng một chỗ hỏi như vậy câu, nhưng Khương Daniel nói một mực, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cảm thấy trong giấc mộng cũng đầy đủ ngọt. Buồn khổ nhất mà nhiệt liệt cái này cuối mùa xuân đầu mùa hè, không phải một người vượt qua. Mà lúc này, hướng tương lai phát ra tiền đặt cược, cũng không chỉ hắn một cái.

Có lẽ dạng này thời gian, còn có thật nhiều thật nhiều. Còn có thật nhiều, có thể tại về sau nói.

Khương Daniel ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: Ngươi có hay không nhìn qua « tinh tế xuyên qua »? Ung Thánh Hựu đã vây được mí mắt đều không mở ra được, nắm tay dựng ôm tại hắn trên lưng, mơ mơ màng màng đáp hắn: Ân.

"we 'll find a way, we always have." Khương Daniel khóe miệng mang theo cười, đem câu kia đối bạch tại Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai bên cạnh đọc một lần. Dài dòng tinh cầu lữ hành trong chuyện xưa, không sợ người thiếu niên nghênh sóng tiến lên.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn, là Khương Daniel lựa chọn. Cũng là hai người bọn họ.

Bên ngoài mặt trời sắp ra.


	448. Chapter 448

[ Dan Ung ] tung tích không rõ

Hàng nội địa nước sôi.

*

Một,

Máy bay cất cánh.

Một cái lao xuống sau lên không, dần dần cách lục, xuyên phá tầng mây, đến ba vạn thước Anh không trung. Đường tắt băng tuyết bao trùm khu không người, cực hàn màu trắng bị sơn mạch dọc tuyến chia cắt, hoàn toàn mờ mịt, vô luận nơi đây hoặc nơi mắt nhìn thấy chỗ xa hơn, không nhìn thấy cuối cùng.

Ngồi trước người đem che nắng tấm để xuống, chuẩn bị chìm vào giấc ngủ, Khương Daniel một đêm không có chợp mắt, lại không có nhiều bối rối. Hắn nằm sấp tại trên cửa sổ nhìn xuống, thậm chí nghe không được máy bay oanh minh, quanh thân rất yên tĩnh, phảng phất không có so đây càng tiếp cận thế giới bản chất, vĩnh hằng, lại hư không.

Đến Seoul thời điểm mặt trời rơi xuống.

Khương Daniel đứng ở phi trường cửa hàng giá rẻ tủ lạnh cổng, giấc ngủ không đủ để hắn có chút choáng váng.

Không mang hành lý, chỉ cõng cái hai vai bao. Hắn phát nửa ngày ngốc, mới chọn tốt một bình nước khoáng, đi tiếp tân kết xong sổ sách, liền vặn ra nắp bình hướng miệng bên trong rót, phát hiện kỳ thật băng phải khiến người cảm thấy lạnh lẽo. Bạch thủy từ thực quản một đường hướng xuống, chảy đến trong dạ dày, mang đến một lát co rút, hắn uống hai ngụm, đem thừa hơn phân nửa bình nước ném vào thùng rác.

Hắn là đến phó ước, hẹn tại một nhà Việt Nam phòng ăn.

Buổi sáng Ung Thánh Hựu nói đau đầu không thấy ngon miệng, nơi này Khương Daniel quen thuộc thanh đạm ẩm thực, trừ ăn ra qua nhà này Việt Nam đồ ăn, chỉ còn một nhà khác ngày liệu. Khương Daniel để Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu có vẻ hơi ngoài ý muốn, hỏi chúng ta lần thứ nhất ăn cơm có phải là liền đi nhà kia ngày liệu, ăn mì sợi, Khương Daniel nghĩ nửa ngày mới nhớ tới, nói là, ngươi trí nhớ thật tốt.

Ta còn nhớ rõ ngươi mặc cái gì quần áo.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là vì trào hắn dễ quên, đánh hàng chữ này tới thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở phía sau thêm một cái đắc ý biểu lộ phù. Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, không biết nên làm sao tiếp, đem thoại đề kéo tới địa phương khác đi.

Hắn xác thực không nhớ rõ lắm.

Từ sân bay gọi xe đến trung tâm thành phố, sáu điểm, cách bọn họ thời gian ước định còn có nửa giờ.

Mấy ngày nay nhiệt độ chợt hạ, trên đường rộn rộn ràng ràng, mở đủ hơi ấm trong tiệm còn không có người nào. Khương Daniel tọa hạ một nháy mắt, đột nhiên cảm thấy đặc biệt đói, điểm phần bí đỏ bánh ngọt, dự định điếm điếm, nhưng chân chính ăn nửa khối, lại phát hiện loại này cảm giác đói bụng tựa như cũng không đến từ tại sinh lý.

Ăn ăn liền không hứng thú ăn. Khương Daniel ngồi tại vị trí trước chơi điện thoại, không biết có phải hay không là nhớ tình bạn cũ, điện thoại một mực dùng đến cái này, cạnh góc đều bị mẻ phải rách rách rưới rưới, cũng không đổi. Lật tới lật lui liền lật đến trước kia ảnh chụp, hắn tùy ý nhìn xem, nhìn về phía trước đến sớm nhất những cái kia, mới đột nhiên nhớ tới, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi ăn mì sợi, kỳ thật đã là bọn hắn gặp qua mấy mặt chuyện sau đó.

Hai,

Năm đó Seoul hạ mấy chục năm mới gặp tuyết lớn, hắn mới từ Busan ngồi xe lửa đến Seoul.

Ở tại nguyệt phòng cho thuê, cùng người liều ở. Ban ngày làm việc vặt, vội vàng từng nhà đưa sữa bò, ban đêm thì trống đi rất nhiều thời gian, cũng không có bằng hữu nhưng hẹn, không có việc gì. Nhất thường đi chính là lầu dưới nhanh quán ăn, lão bản dễ nói chuyện, điểm bình rượu trắng liền có thể ngồi vào đóng cửa. Vào lúc đó đã thành thói quen, lúc uống rượu cái gì đều không muốn, uống xong về đi ngủ.

Về sau chậm rãi tồn một chút tiền, có thể thường xuyên chạy tới to lớn dưới mặt đất CLUB nhìn vũ đoàn khiêu vũ.

Hắn chính là ở nơi đó đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nghiêng đứng tại xấu thật lâu bên dưới đèn đường, ngẫu nhiên bị đi ngang qua đèn xe chiếu vào, trên mặt hốt nhiên minh chợt tối.

Hắn ra thông khí, dự định hút điếu thuốc, lại quên đi mang cái bật lửa, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu mượn lửa. Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn đốt thuốc, dựa vào tại bên tường nhìn hắn. Sương mù đem bọn hắn che đậy ở bên trong, hai người tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt lấy người xa lạ bản phận, câu có câu không.

Tuyết rơi trời, như thế xử tại bên ngoài liền hai người bọn họ.

Khương Daniel hút thuốc xong, a ra một ngụm bạch khí ấm tay, mặt của hắn đều bị đông cứng đỏ, vừa chà tay một bên nói trước kia đều chưa thấy qua ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, đem hai người bọn họ tàn thuốc đều giẫm diệt, kéo qua hắn tay, nói bên ngoài lạnh, chúng ta vào xem.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi đó liền rất gầy, Khương Daniel có thể cảm giác được hắn cầm đốt ngón tay của mình rõ ràng.

Lòng bàn tay lại ấm áp.

Bọn hắn một mực nhìn thấy cuối cùng đều bảo trì vai sóng vai đứng tư thế, ngẫu nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu dựa đi tới nói chuyện, bối cảnh âm nhạc đinh tai nhức óc, liền đối bên tai giảng. Hắn nói ngươi biết không, đứng tại trước nhất đầu cái kia nữ sinh xinh đẹp thích nữ hài nhi. Khương Daniel nói: Làm sao, muốn tán tỉnh nàng? Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, lại gật gật đầu, cảm thán một câu: Tốt đáng tiếc.

Khương Daniel dùng ánh mắt còn lại quan sát hắn một hồi, không có cái gì dị dạng.

Hắn nghĩ đêm đó Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái thật chỉ là rất đầu nhập đang nhìn diễn xuất, vùi đầu vào quên hắn còn không có chút nào phòng bị nắm một cái nam sinh tay.

Khương Daniel nói hắn đi tiếp tân mua rượu, đem còn giao ác lấy lỏng tay ra, bất động thanh sắc.

Ba,

Về sau Khương Daniel mới biết được Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết nhảy múa.

So hắn lớn hơn một tuổi, hay là cái học sinh, tại diên thế niệm hệ điện ảnh, nghiên hai. Đọc là lôi cuốn trong trường học đầu ít lưu ý chuyên nghiệp, ngày thường khóa không nhiều.

Mới đầu Khương Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm đạo diễn, Ung Thánh Hựu buông thõng mắt, giải thích nói hắn chuyên nghiệp nhưng thật ra là phim học, nguyên lý luận, thi đại học kiểm tra biểu diễn phỏng vấn kém mấy phần, bản khoa bên trên xong thi nghiên cứu, tuyển đến tuyển đi hay là tuyển phim. Hắn nói người tại bất luận cái gì giai đoạn, xử trí theo cảm tính đều cần thiết, không lựa chọn chính xác chính là đối với mình thuyết phục cùng an ủi.

Trong phim ảnh không có hắn mỹ lệ thế giới mới, nhưng rất tiếp cận.

Quen về sau, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật cũng không ít.

Hưng phấn lên cũng là nói nhiều, hắn ngẫu nhiên đi đoàn làm phim khi bầy diễn, cùng Khương Daniel giảng hàng hiệu diễn viên bát quái, có khi muốn diễn thi thể, Khương Daniel liền cùng hắn phân tích làm sao bày tư thế mới rất thật.

Bọn hắn cùng CLUB lão bản lẫn vào rất quen, Khương Daniel còn bị kéo lên đi cứu qua một lần trận. Nhảy xong xuống tới Ung Thánh Hựu cầm khăn tay lau mồ hôi cho hắn, lau xong gương mặt, đến cổ hướng xuống, làm cho Khương Daniel ngứa vô cùng, nhưng cũng không ngăn cản hắn, chỉ là từ trong bọc xuất ra một hộp sữa bò, bảo hôm nay đưa phải nhanh, quản lý thưởng ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận đi, trước phân hắn một ngụm.

Đến không sai biệt lắm mùa hè kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới tiếp vào cái có lời kịch nhân vật.

Đạo diễn là chính quy tốt nghiệp người mới, nhưng đã cầm qua triển lãm ảnh thưởng, quá khứ phim ngắn chụp nhiều, lần này là lần đầu tiên nếm thử dài phiến. Ung Thánh Hựu thử sức tranh thủ đến nam số 4, diễn một cái dàn nhạc tay trống.

Vì chuẩn bị bài bối cảnh, Khương Daniel đề nghị tìm tư nhân ảnh sảnh nhìn tư liệu. Từ trên mạng download xuống tới đen trắng phim nhựa, truyền bá chính là thế kỷ trước thập niên sáu mươi, mang theo phản loạn gen yêu chi hạ, hoa chi tử chiếm lĩnh San Francisco cùng California, đến ngũ Sanders Thác Khắc.

Khương Daniel nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi, nói ngươi lái xe ta ngồi phụ xe, chúng ta xa nhất có thể chạy đến chỗ nào, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ lông mày của hắn, lắc đầu, nói chạy không thoát, không muốn ảo tưởng bất kỳ một cái nào thời đại lãng mạn.

Ban đêm tinh thần trụy lạc.

Thế kỷ hai mươi mốt Seoul đối với bọn hắn cũng không có cái gì lãng mạn có thể nói.

Bốn,

Thời tiết biến ấm về sau, lại lần nữa chuyển lạnh, nhà kia thường đi CLUB liền cơ bản không quá an bài vũ đoàn diễn xuất. Nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu đêm thu, thiếp bó lớn kiêm chức quảng cáo ra ngoài.

Kim Tại Hoán chính là khi đó đến. Cũng không có dàn nhạc, liền chính hắn cùng đem ghita, một đêm hát hai giờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cắt đứt liên lạc. Không phải đặc địa, đại khái là tất cả mọi người bề bộn nhiều việc, vội vàng quay phim, vội vàng luyện múa, nhưng đây cũng chỉ là một loại thuyết pháp.

Liền Khương Daniel một người đi.

Ban đầu hắn lúc đầu cũng không có ý định nhìn không có vũ đoàn diễn xuất, nhưng thực tại không có có thể đi, liền đi qua uống rượu, vừa đụng tới Kim Tại Hoán hát xong cuối cùng một ca khúc, ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn đến, muốn một ly nước đá. Bọn hắn đều ngồi tại quầy bar bên cạnh, ánh đèn đánh cho rất sáng, Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay trỏ nhẹ nhàng gõ xuống Kim Tại Hoán đàn, ca thật là dễ nghe. Kim Tại Hoán lúc này mới chú ý tới hắn, nhỏ giọng nói câu tạ ơn, co quắp đỏ mặt.

Khương Daniel nói Kim Tại Hoán ca hát rất êm tai, chỉ là chữ trên mặt ý tứ.

Nhưng về sau, Kim Tại Hoán ngoài ý liệu tỏ tình, cùng hắn tiếp nhận, kỳ thật cũng không phải là một kiện chuyện khó biết bao. Vừa vặn vào lúc đó, người này xuất hiện, hết thảy liền thuận lý thành chương.

Kim Tại Hoán đối với hắn rất tốt, thậm chí thông cảm, mỗi đêm nấu canh cho hắn uống, cho dù nấu không được, cũng một mực đi theo thực đơn biến đổi hoa văn học, biết hắn thích tự do, sẽ còn xác định tốt riêng phần mình tư có không gian. Khương Daniel có khi ở phòng khách đối TV luyện khiêu vũ, Kim Tại Hoán dựa vào ở một bên nhìn, nhìn một chút liền ngủ mất.

Bọn hắn một mực chưa làm qua. Nhiều nhất chỉ là đụng chút bờ môi, tựa như làm người yêu duy nhất bằng chứng.

Đến ngay cả chia tay cũng là thuận lý thành chương bên trên cuối cùng một vòng.

Khương Daniel nghĩ đại khái hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán cùng một chỗ, là đồng loại ý Nghĩa, lớn hơn tình yêu. Hắn hi vọng Kim Tại Hoán tốt, mà đi cùng với hắn, hắn cấp không nổi, Kim Tại Hoán cũng không chiếm được.

Tuyết đều tan rất lâu, nhưng hắn lại còn thường xuyên nghĩ tuyết rơi ngày ấy, chỉ là suy nghĩ một chút.

Chuyển thời điểm ra đi, Kim Tại Hoán cũng không có giữ lại, hắn nói hắn vẫn luôn biết.

Năm,

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liên lạc lại bên trên, là hắn đột nhiên phát tin tức tới, nói muốn đi lữ hành, khoảng cách ngắn. Kia là bọn hắn duy nhất một lần.

Nói là lữ hành, cũng chưa nói tới, chỉ là tại xung quanh đi dạo. Ung Thánh Hựu rút không ra quá nhiều thời gian, trong ba ngày có hơn phân nửa thời gian trằn trọc tại khác biệt phương tiện giao thông, lắc lư trên đường, mê man dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trên bờ vai không biết có không có ngủ, Khương Daniel tuyển một bài nghĩ cho hắn nghe ca, chỉ có một cách, hắn cũng biết hắn nghe không được.

Bọn hắn nhật trình mười phần nhàm chán, đi dạo nhà bảo tàng cùng thư viện, không có gì đặc sắc dân tục đường phố, tại bóng mỡ tiểu trấn trong quán ăn ăn thức ăn nhanh. Ung Thánh Hựu không có lên câu chuyện, Khương Daniel liền vùi đầu ăn cơm, một đường đều không có lời nào.

Đặt trước một cái mang ban công gian phòng, trở về hôm trước, cũng không muốn ra ngoài, giả thoáng ánh mặt trời chiếu lấy làn da, bọn hắn chen tại sofa nhỏ bên trên xem phim phim mẫu. Chỉ xuất một đoạn ngắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bộ phận, đã xác định sẽ không biên tập tại phim chính bên trong. Đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất chân chính nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu diễn kịch, xem hết Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng, nói ta có phải là diễn không được, Khương Daniel cười chỉ chỉ khóe mắt của mình, có mắt nước mắt ra làm sao bây giờ.

Chờ hôm sau Khương Daniel tỉnh lại, bên người đã không có người.

Lẻ loi trơ trọi liền hắn một cái, chăn mền dúm dó dựng một nửa tại bên người, khác hơn phân nửa đều kéo trên sàn nhà, quần áo cùng bít tất chồng tại đầu giường. Hắn chống đỡ ngồi dậy xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, đau đầu đến không được. 11:30, buổi chiều liền về Seoul, trên tủ đầu giường bên trong còn giữ trống không lon nước không thu thập, là hắn đêm qua cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở chỗ này uống rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu khó được trạng thái dũng mãnh phi thường, hét tới nửa đêm cũng không thấy ngọn nguồn, về sau còn hưng khởi, hát một lát ca, hai người bên cạnh hừ bên cạnh uống, sau đó hắn liền đoạn mất phiến, cái gì đều nghĩ không ra.

Khương Daniel mặc áo, liền lại nằm trở về, mở ra download trong điện thoại Spider-Man, tương đối mới kia một bộ, lần trước hắn chỉ nhìn một nửa, thấy rất chuyên chú, đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, hắn cách một hồi lâu mới phát hiện. Phim nhựa đánh ra phần cuối phụ đề, Khương Daniel rời khỏi video đem chậm tồn xóa bỏ, vuốt mắt duỗi lưng một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện, ném một túi bánh mì ở trên người hắn, sau đó liền xoay người ngồi vào trên giường mình. Khương Daniel lúc này mới phản quay đầu lại, thấy là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ngươi đi đâu vậy, tại sao không gọi tỉnh ta? Khương Daniel nói chuyện miễn cưỡng, giọng mũi nghe có điểm giống đang làm nũng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó lại quay trở lại, không có đáp. Gian phòng bên trong rất yên tĩnh, chỉ có bên ngoài thanh âm của gió thổi qua. Buồn bực không lên tiếng trong trầm mặc, Khương Daniel cảm giác mình lại có chút buồn ngủ.

Nhanh đến trả phòng thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong hành lý, mới tới kéo Khương Daniel rời giường. Đối đầu Khương Daniel nhìn qua ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt có cùng ngày thường không giống thần sắc. Hắn nhìn một chút Khương Daniel lộ ra xương quai xanh, hướng xuống một điểm vị trí, nói: Chuyện tối ngày hôm qua, ngươi nhớ được bao nhiêu?

Nói xong lại hối hận, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vấn đề này thực tại rất ngu ngốc. Khoát khoát tay ra hiệu Khương Daniel không cần trả lời, cúi đầu đi đến trên giường mình, nhìn điện thoại di động không nói lời nào.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng nhìn hồi lâu, lại nhìn xem trên bàn xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo bình rượu, hắn nhớ tới đến ngày hôm qua cuối cùng, là Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên giường, trừ cái đó ra liền ký ức thiếu thốn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường, trong lỗ tai đút lấy tai nghe, tiếng âm nhạc lớn đến hắn đều có thể nghe thấy.

Khương Daniel bản ý nghĩ hòa hoãn không khí, chỉ đùa một chút, thẳng tắp bổ nhào qua ép tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, lấy xuống hắn một bên tai nghe, nhét vào mình trong lỗ tai. Không khéo chính gặp phải Ung Thánh Hựu quay người, một cái thời gian điểm trùng hợp, ý thức được thời điểm, đã là mặt đối mặt tư thế, khoảng cách chỉ có năm centimet. Ung Thánh Hựu hơi thở đánh tới trên mặt của hắn.

Màn này rất quen thuộc.

Hắn liền lại bắt đầu đau đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời đều không có động tác. Khương Daniel giác quan chậm rãi khôi phục, còn duy trì cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bốn mắt nhìn nhau tư thế. Hắn tổ chức nửa ngày ngôn ngữ, cuối cùng dừng một chút, nghĩ cái uyển chuyển thuyết pháp, nói: Ta, có phải là thân ngươi.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy có chút không thể tưởng tượng nổi, nhưng kỳ thật hắn chỉ nhớ tới một nửa. Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn đẩy qua một bên, biểu lộ lạnh nhạt, nói: Không có ngươi nghĩ nghiêm trọng.

Nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, Khương Daniel phát sững sờ. Hôm qua tiến vào sau nửa đêm, hắn đã không cách nào nhớ lại bọn hắn trò chuyện một chút cái gì nội dung. Chỉ nhớ lại hét tới hai mắt mất tiêu, trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện từ biến thành vạn hoa đồng mảnh vỡ tạo thành Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng kêu ca, Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn từ trên sàn nhà ôm, đầu tiên là trực tiếp ném trên giường, sau đó lại nâng đỡ, đổi thành ngồi tại bên giường tư thế, giúp hắn đem giày thoát.

Một hệ liệt hoàn thành, hai người đều phát mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là dự định đi phòng tắm tắm rửa. Hắn vừa đứng lên, liền bị mình ôm lấy. Hai tay mềm nhũn, vùi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên eo cọ lung tung.

Hắn quá nóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu làn da băng lạnh buốt lạnh, giải hắn cháy mi chi khát. Ôm ôm liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần áo đầu duỗi, Khương Daniel ký ức đến nơi đây mới thôi, đằng sau xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn nghĩ không ra.

Ta không có... Ngươi đi. Khương Daniel cảm thấy cái này thực tại rất khó thuyết minh.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghe hiểu, nói: Không có.

Hai người đều chỉ dùng tay. Khương Daniel tại đại não chạy không trạng thái, một lòng chỉ nghĩ đến thoát Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo. Trần truồng lăn đến trên giường, cái giường đơn, hai người đều nằm nghiêng, không thể không dán chặt. Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại đi hôn Ung Thánh Hựu xương quai xanh cùng sau tai, một bên vuốt ve, một bên kéo qua hắn eo, đem thân thể tới gần một chút, lại gần một chút, thẳng đến không có khoảng cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trên da nhẹ nhàng khai ra một vòng nhỏ dấu răng, Khương Daniel sờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân, Ung Thánh Hựu theo Khương Daniel lòng bàn tay tiếp xúc đến nhiệt độ rung động run một cái, Khương Daniel một hôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cũng đi đụng vào hắn.

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm không có bất kỳ cái gì vết tích, chắc là trước tỉnh táo lại Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập thỏa đáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có quay người, đối trần nhà nói: Ta có phải là thích ngươi.

Nhưng hắn lại không có lại nói càng nhiều.

Hoặc là kia xác thực chính là cái câu hỏi, hắn hỏi chính mình.

Sáu,

Phiến tử hơ khô thẻ tre về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi Khương Daniel đến cũ thành khu ăn thịt bò nồi. Bên này một vùng còn không có bị thành thị đổi mới, giữ lại phố cũ đạo dáng vẻ, địa phương là Ung Thánh Hựu tìm, mặt tiền cửa hàng không lớn, cái bàn cũng chỉ có mấy trương, bọn hắn ngồi tại thấp trên ghế đẩu, mặt đối mặt khoảng cách đặc biệt gần.

Khương Daniel đến hiện đang đọc diễn văn hay là mang theo ngoan cố Busan khẩu âm, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo hắn học. Khương Daniel cười Ung Thánh Hựu đã triệt để biến thành Seoul người, Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối cho ý kiến, kẹp một khối thịt bò đến Khương Daniel trong chén.

Bọn hắn không chút trò chuyện khiêu vũ cùng phim, càng nhiều hơn chính là trên sinh hoạt việc vặt.

Khương Daniel muốn nói lại thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chỗ nào không đúng, mãi cho đến chuẩn bị tách ra thời điểm mới phát giác.

Nay Thiên quản lý không có thưởng ngươi sữa bò sao? Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ như dáng vẻ lơ đãng hỏi.

Khương Daniel sửng sốt một chút, không có nhìn hắn, nhìn xem không biết nơi nào nơi xa nói, sớm không đưa.

Tắc xi bắn tới, ngừng tại ven đường, bọn hắn không có quá nhiều thời gian.

Khương Daniel mở cửa xe, bên trên trước khi đi đột nhiên động tác ngừng lại, hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt, cắn môi nói: Ta thi đậu vũ đạo học viện, có cái đi Canada trao đổi học tập cơ hội, đợi hai năm, phát triển được tốt có thể lưu bên kia, ngươi nói ta muốn hay không đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không có trả lời, Khương Daniel liền trực tiếp lên xe, ngay cả gặp lại cũng không có nói.

Bảy,

Đồ ăn đã lạnh hơn phân nửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới lúc sau đã nhanh tám điểm, bên cạnh thở phì phò cùng Khương Daniel xin lỗi: Không có ý tứ a, kẹt xe đến kịch liệt.

Khương Daniel bới cho hắn canh, nói không nóng nảy, uống chút nóng.

Điểm tràn đầy một bàn đồ ăn, hai người cũng chưa ăn bao nhiêu.

Còn tốt gặp phải sớm định phim, kết hết nợ tới chống đỡ tầng rạp chiếu phim đổi phiếu. Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu phim mới, là hắn lần thứ nhất có tại rạp chiếu phim thượng tuyến phiến tử. Khương Daniel nhấc lên nhìn qua giới thiệu, vẫn là cái không đáng chú ý tiểu nhân vật. Bất quá cái này cũng không quá quan trọng, quá khứ Ung Thánh Hựu một mực là hắn nhân vật nam chính.

Bọn hắn ngồi tại rạp chiếu phim cuối cùng sắp xếp, không có ai phát hiện nơi này người xem chính là màn ảnh bên trong ngắn ngủi xuất hiện qua người.

Tan cuộc thời điểm, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một mực ngồi vào gieo xong phiến đuôi, đánh ra diễn viên chức biểu, lớn như vậy ảnh trong sảnh liền thừa hai người bọn họ, Khương Daniel đi theo nhỏ giọng niệm tên của hắn: Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn bên cạnh Khương Daniel, hắn xem ra so lúc rời đi sáng láng hơn, hăng hái.

Kia là vượt ngang tại hai người bọn họ ở giữa hai năm hắn chưa tham dự sinh hoạt hình dạng.

Đều nói một cái diễn viên muốn nhập hí, liền muốn trước lừa qua chính mình. Thời gian dài, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phân rõ đến cùng những cái kia là chân chính phát sinh qua, hay là phần lớn đều là ảo giác của hắn. Khương Daniel rời đi về sau, hắn mới phát hiện quá khứ những ngày kia hai người bọn họ đều đang đợi, chờ đối phương trước một bước đánh mất lý trí, mà lại tiêu hao quá nhiều thời gian tại nhìn trái phải mà nói hắn.

Nắm bắt lòng bàn tay, móng tay khảm vào trong thịt, hắn hỏi Khương Daniel: Ngươi còn trở lại không.

Khương Daniel thoạt nhìn là đang cười, khóe miệng lại có chút khổ, chỉ nói: Thánh Hựu ca, chúc mừng ngươi.

Tám,

Vượt năm ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu một người lái xe đi bờ biển. Tanh nồng nước biển đã không có bao nhiêu nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái hương vị, hắn tại trên bờ cát ngồi trong chốc lát, đợi đến đám người tán phải không sai biệt lắm, chụp chụp cát trên người, đứng dậy chuẩn bị trở về nhà.

Hắn ngồi ở trong xe, ngừng tại nửa đêm cầu bên cạnh, bầu trời tràn ra to lớn pháo hoa, chói lọi qua liền biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới lữ hành lần kia, bọn hắn đến trong miếu cầu nguyện, thay xong phù bình an, lại treo tín vật bài trên tàng cây. Sau khi đi ra hắn hỏi Khương Daniel hứa cái gì nguyện, Khương Daniel nói sợ hứa quá nhiều ngày thần quái hắn lòng tham, cho nên chỉ nghĩ bọn hắn mỗi một năm đều so trước một năm tốt một chút điểm liền có thể, hàng năm đến đó thời điểm đều vẫn là cùng hắn cùng một chỗ. Hắn cười Khương Daniel, nói ngươi cái này tính là gì nguyện, cũng quá tốt thực hiện.

Phù bình an còn kẹp tại trong bao tiền của hắn.

Hắn nghĩ nguyện vọng quả nhiên nói ra liền mất linh, thực hiện một nửa. Chỉ thực hiện một nửa.

Không đến cùng nói lời là, cũng chúc mừng ngươi a.

Đối biển cuối bầu trời, cái này cùng một mảnh tương liên bầu trời, Ung Thánh Hựu lần tiếp theo khói lửa tiến đến thời điểm mở qua toà kia cầu, bao phủ tại năm mới tiến đến to lớn ồn ào bên trong.

Seoul trên không lại không một vì sao.


	449. Chapter 449

Một cái lý tưởng chủ Nghĩa tình yêu cố sự.

*

Ung Thánh Hựu là một cái bi quan chủ Nghĩa người.

Ý là hắn từ trước đến nay đối sự vật có chỗ dự đoán. Đối với hắn tính cách đánh giá đủ loại, có nói nhiệt độ cao, cũng có nói nhiệt độ thấp, nhưng phần lớn lưu ở mặt ngoài tầng kia. Người trưởng thành màu sắc tự vệ cùng thể diện, biểu hiện ra ngoài râu ria, nặng muốn không nói.

Hắn là trời sinh diễn viên, diễn qua tốt nhất nhân vật là chính hắn.

Không ra dáng yêu đương Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua rất nhiều, kết thúc lúc cũng không cần cái gì quá độ kỳ, giống nhiệt độ ổn định nước sôi.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, yêu đương chỉ là một chuyện tình bản thân, sinh hoạt gia vị, không có cũng sẽ không chết. Tốt nghiệp trên bàn rượu, so Ung Thánh Hựu lớn hơn vài tuổi diễn viên tiền bối cầm chén rượu cùng hắn trò chuyện nhân sinh trò chuyện tình cảm, hắn lý luận phân tích nửa ngày, cuối cùng phát hiện không có gì cố sự có thể giảng, tiền bối ực một hớp rượu trắng, nói Thánh Hựu a ngươi không có chân chính thích qua ai đi, cho nên không có vui vẻ, cũng không có thống khổ. Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa lý giải ý tứ trong lời nói, nếu có đau nhức, nhân loại tại sao phải tự tìm buồn rầu, nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng lắc đầu, không là phủ nhận, là hắn không cần.

Coi bói nói, Ung Thánh Hựu hai mươi đời lúc lại có một kiếp, hắn chỉ coi chờ báo ứng.

Lại không nghĩ rằng báo ứng so trong tưởng tượng tới còn nhanh hơn.

Kíp nổ là công ty để hắn đi tham gia trận đấu, vì idol mộng làm đánh cược lần cuối.

Tại trận kia mỗi phút mỗi giây đều như giẫm trên băng mỏng sinh tồn thi đấu bên trong, Khương Daniel đẩy ra ban A đại môn, hướng kết quả chưa biết Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ánh mắt lên tiếng chào, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xuống ánh mắt của hắn, bị hắn nhìn thấu trong mắt bối rối. Kết quả phát biểu về sau, Khương Daniel tựa như liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rút ngắn khoảng cách, trở thành đồng đảng. Hắn cười tới dựng vai của hắn, nói Thánh Hựu ca, một hồi muốn hay không cùng một chỗ ăn cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra là cái đối đồ ăn không nhiều lắm nhiệt tình người, hắn chỉ hưởng thụ hoàn cảnh, ngày thường thích đi đều là lãng mạn lại địa phương an tĩnh.

Chỉ bất quá bởi vì Khương Daniel thích, hắn trùng hợp có thời gian.

Nhưng có lần một lần hai, đến lần thứ ba thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện, hắn yêu thích cùng Khương Daniel mỹ thực gia lấy hướng vậy mà hoàn mỹ vừa phối.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này cũng rất mới mẻ, yêu thích liền biến thành cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ dò xét cửa hàng. Đi đến nhà hàng Tây lúc, nhìn Khương Daniel từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn ý mặt, bốc lên ra không hiểu thấu hạnh phúc chung cảm giác.

Loại kia cảm giác hạnh phúc biến thành nguy hiểm, dễ dàng để người sinh ra ảo giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu là có bản thân phòng ngự cơ chế người.

Người người đều nói Khương Daniel ôn nhu, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cho là chuyện ma quỷ.

Dài dằng dặc một cái mùa hạ, hắn từ người khác nơi đó nghe qua rất nói chuyện nhiều luận Khương Daniel chủ đề. Trong truyền thuyết Busan người tốt duyên, nhiệt thành thẳng thắn, có thể đem người chiếu cố rất tốt, có được Busan nam sinh không thường gặp mềm mại cùng đa tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói sau chỉ là cười cười, đối với cái này khinh thường một cố vấn. Trong mắt hắn, đây là Khương Daniel một loại thiên phú, xuất từ vô ý thức, bình dị gần gũi lại kéo dài khoảng cách, vĩnh viễn mắt nhìn phía trước người, trong lòng sẽ không treo lại ai. Khi đó hắn cảm thấy, lạc quan chủ Nghĩa người Khương Daniel, là sự phản đối của mình mặt đồng loại.

Qua đi cái kia chính mình.

Gặp phải Khương Daniel về sau Ung Thánh Hựu biến, trở nên chẳng phải như chính mình, càng khó hạ quyết đoán, sẽ suy đoán sẽ lo lắng đối phương cách nhìn, thẳng đến cuối cùng toàn bộ hóa thành ôn nhu, xác định vị trí cho Khương Daniel một người. Kia là tại một loại đặc thù hoàn cảnh hạ sinh ra đồ vật, vì tan rã cô độc, để hắn nhất thời lừa bịp chú ý buông lỏng cảnh giác, kịp phản ứng thời điểm, đã tới không kịp đào thoát.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới cái kia tiền bối hỏi hắn vấn đề.

Loại này trộn lẫn một chút khổ vui vẻ khó mà hình dung, có đôi khi giống sô cô la, có đôi khi giống uống một ly lớn khổ ngải rượu, say người chóng mặt.

Khương Daniel rượu phẩm vẫn được, chính là có cái thói quen xấu, uống nhiều liền thích ôm người.

Có đôi khi từng bước từng bước ôm qua đi, có đôi khi ôm một cái liền không buông tay.

Buổi hòa nhạc kết thúc về sau, bọn hắn đi thịt nướng cửa hàng khánh công, Khương Daniel khó được cao hứng như vậy, một cao hứng liền uống đầu, nôn hôn thiên ám địa. Hắn mặc dù thích tùy thời tùy chỗ đến một ngụm, nhưng coi như tự chế, hiếm khi dạng này mất khống chế.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn nửa ôm nửa gánh trước mang trở về, ném ở trên ghế sa lon, lại đi phòng bếp nấu hiểu rõ tửu thang.

Dùng cái thìa cứng rắn cho ăn nửa bát, Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm không chịu uống, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dự định thấy tốt thì lấy, Khương Daniel liền đối diện đem hắn ôm lấy, hắn càng là tránh thoát liền ôm càng chặt.

Ôm trong chốc lát hai người đều phát mồ hôi, Khương Daniel mơ mơ màng màng ngủ, trên tay thiếu khí lực, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người đem hắn tay lấy ra, đem hắn trước thả lại trên ghế sa lon, dẹp xong bát trở về phát hiện hắn ngồi dậy, ánh mắt tan rã nhìn mình cằm chằm.

Làm sao rồi? Không thoải mái sao.

Khương Daniel không có trả lời, định một hồi lâu tiêu, sau đó bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đầu liền đi cắn hắn miệng môi trên.

Chỉ là nhẹ nhàng địa, ma sát mấy lần liền biến thành bờ môi kề nhau. Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt có thể nhìn thấy hắn rung động lông mi, còn thừa không dùng bàn tay đo thử một chút nhiệt độ của người hắn, không có phát nhiệt triệu chứng, mà ngón tay của mình lại nóng hổi, là nhảy lên kịch liệt trái tim truyền đến chỉ lệnh.

Trận này rối loạn thích tại lúc bắt đầu đã có kỳ hạn.

Nhưng tại chưa đầy hai mươi hai tuổi trước liền dự đoán kết cục Ung Thánh Hựu, suy nghĩ nửa phút, cuối cùng quyết định cược một lần may mắn.

Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm Khương Daniel hai viên thỏ răng.

Ngươi biết sao? Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi nói không tỉ mỉ.

Hả?

Ung Thánh Hựu lui ra phía sau một điểm, nghiêm túc nhìn xem Khương Daniel con mắt nói: Ngươi biết.

Khương Daniel lộ ra một cái cười, nói làm sao bây giờ a ca.

Chúng ta muốn cùng một chỗ xuống Địa ngục.

Hai mươi đời tình yêu, không giống thời niên thiếu như thế dính sền sệt. Nhưng cũng không thể nói có bao nhiêu thành thục cùng lý trí, kia rốt cuộc không thuộc về người trẻ tuổi.

Nhìn xem ánh mắt của đối phương liền có thể không tự giác bật cười, một cái tứ chi tiếp xúc liền toàn thân run rẩy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn cùng Khương Daniel quá khứ những cái kia kinh nghiệm đều không chống đỡ dùng, có lẽ là vách núi cheo leo bên cạnh mới dễ dàng mở ra đẹp nhất hoa, loá mắt mà lại nguy hiểm tương lai, phản đối mặt chính là hủy diệt.

Mặc dù đã đầy đủ nhiều thời giờ cùng một chỗ, lại vẫn là muốn một lần một lần xác nhận.

Tình lữ hình thức, vậy chúng ta không thể chơi đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói không có nụ cười, tại có camera tình huống dưới quan sát Khương Daniel biểu lộ. Nếu như Khương Daniel mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn giảng câu nói này lúc trên mặt đường đường chính chính. Nhưng hắn một mực cúi đầu không nhìn hắn, bị xảy ra bất ngờ tập kích làm cho không làm được phản ứng, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là mơ hồ không rõ dẫn tới, chỉ nhớ rõ nói giữa bằng hữu.

Nhưng cái này chung quy là cái mẫn cảm từ.

Bí mật của bọn hắn không thể cáo người, dưới ban ngày ban mặt bạo chết, chỉ có thể tại chỗ không có không ai dã man sinh sôi.

Thối lui đường nhiều đơn giản, kết thúc lúc ngay cả gặp lại đều không cần nói, xấu nhất còn có thể nói chúng ta là bằng hữu.

Những cái kia mẫn cảm cảm xúc có một ngày bộc phát.

Nói là cãi nhau lại không chuẩn xác như vậy, tình huống thật là, bọn hắn bởi vì vì một chuyện nhỏ càng giảng càng không khách khí, Ung Thánh Hựu đem trường kỳ tích lũy cảm xúc từ cả gốc lẫn lãi phát tiết ra ngoài đến cuối cùng tâm bình khí hòa, Khương Daniel đứng ở nơi đó nghe, không nói một lời.

Bọn hắn nghênh đón dài đến nửa tháng chiến tranh lạnh. Lần này cãi lộn, đem hai người ngăn cách ra.

Nhưng ở những người khác trước mặt, bọn hắn hay là cái kia thú vị ca ca cùng đáng yêu đệ đệ, chỉ là ở giữa không người biết được sinh sinh mọc ra một lớp bình phong.

Có đôi khi ra cái người hoạt động, Ung Thánh Hựu tại ký túc xá lục soát có quan hệ Khương Daniel video cùng tin tức, giống như cũng biến thành thói quen, cho dù biết hắn không nhìn thấy, cũng sẽ có tật giật mình tại hắn trở về trước trước tiên đem lịch sử ghi chép xóa bỏ. Ban đêm nằm mơ thời điểm mộng thấy hắn, tỉnh lại muốn thanh tỉnh thật lâu, lắc bất quá thần.

Nhìn nhìn lại bên cạnh xuống giường bên trên người kia, hắn còn không có tỉnh, nghiêng người ngủ đá rơi xuống nửa bên chăn mền, bởi vì mỏi mệt mà cau mày, hắn lại gầy đi trông thấy, nhưng vẫn là không hảo hảo ăn cơm.

Lúc nào, hắn đã là chiếm cứ không có thể thay thế vị trí kia người đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục cảm thấy đau nhức.

Đau quá, ngay cả trong mộng đều đau nhức, gần trong gang tấc lại sờ không thể thành thời điểm đau nhất.

Cuối cùng kết thành một khối vảy.

Chỉ có thời gian, mới có thể để cho nó từng chút từng chút mọc tốt.

Chụp mới quảng cáo thời điểm khó được người tới đủ, ngồi ở phòng nghỉ ăn cơm hộp, Khương Daniel ngồi lại đây thời điểm chỉ còn Ung Thánh Hựu vị trí đối diện.

Cơm là thống nhất phát, vừa mở ra cái nắp, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vô ý thức đem đối diện Khương Daniel trong chén tôm chọn ra. Cái này không phải lần đầu tiên, mà là dưới thói quen sản phẩm, đến mức con kia tôm một nửa bỏ vào trong miệng thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát giác Khương Daniel ánh mắt chính nhìn mình chằm chằm, trực câu câu.

Khương Daniel đem đũa để xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt.

Rõ ràng đều biết a.

Hắn ca thông minh như vậy, biết thời gian từ không chờ người.

Mỗi ngày bẻ ngón tay tính thời gian, chỉ là không thường nói, không thường xách.

Nhưng Khương Daniel cuối cùng vẫn là đem khối kia vảy bóc xuống dưới, còn giữ dấu vết, tình yêu cũng là đả thương người, nhưng chảy qua máu lỗ hổng có thể nhanh lên khép lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn liền trực tiếp kêu tên của hắn: Ngươi có phải hay không dự định khiêng đến sang năm lúc này.

Gọi Ung Thánh Hựu tên đầy đủ thời điểm khí thế hùng hổ, đến đằng sau câu kia, Khương Daniel nhưng lại mềm nhũn ra.

Không dạng này, được không?

Trong giọng nói giọng mũi bên trong còn mang theo điểm nũng nịu ủy khuất.

Không thích trước mặt người khác hiện ra yếu ớt Khương Daniel, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lại luôn trần trụi, lột ra giáp xác bên trong mềm mại nhất địa phương, nhiều như vậy trời, hắn cũng không phải là mặt ngoài như thế xem ra hoàn toàn không có quan tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp một hớp canh, sau đó dùng thìa đem cơm lật mấy lần.

Một người không biết suy nghĩ gì nghĩ nửa ngày. Cuối cùng nghĩ kỹ, tại dưới đáy bàn nhẹ nhàng đá Khương Daniel, nói Niel, ngươi ra một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biểu tình thời điểm tựa như ca ca.

Khương Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì hắn không giảng kính ngữ sẽ sai ý, chuẩn bị vũ lực giải quyết.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là muốn đánh nhau.

Hắn đem Khương Daniel kéo đến cuối hành lang phòng chứa đồ bên trong, sau đó khóa lại cửa, đại lực ôm lấy hắn.

Giống như Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ cái gì đều là lần đầu tiên, lần thứ nhất sợ hãi mất đi, lần thứ nhất có mất mà được lại cảm kích. Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng mổ lỗ tai của hắn, vành mắt hắn liền nung đỏ, chôn tại hắn vai rộng trên vai, im lặng thấm ướt trên quần áo một mảng lớn.

Hắn khóc.

Ngẫu nhiên có loại này không biết làm sao biểu đạt thời điểm, không là đơn thuần vui vẻ cùng khổ sở.

Là cùng ngươi cái này phút khó như vậy phải.

Tuần diễn một ngày trước, Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe mang Khương Daniel nửa đêm lẩn trốn, tại không có người hán bờ sông đi dạo, tranh tài ai chạy trước đến đường bên kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy thở hồng hộc, Khương Daniel lại rất nhanh tới điểm cuối cùng.

Niel, ngươi chạy quá nhanh.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng chụp lưng của hắn giúp hắn thuận khí, nói lần sau chúng ta chờ ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không tiếp câu này ngọt ngào lời tâm tình, nói: Không, ngươi muốn chạy phải càng nhanh một chút mới được.

Khương Daniel dựa vào bên người lan can, phương xa nước trời chỗ va chạm hay là đen nhánh. Mà bên này thuộc về bọn hắn ban đêm sinh động mà tươi sống, Khương Daniel nhìn xem chỗ kia, nói đến trịnh trọng việc: Vậy ngươi tăng thêm tốc độ, đuổi đi lên truy ta.

Thử một chút đi.

Không thử một chút, sao có thể biết có thể hay không cùng một chỗ chạy đến điểm cuối cùng.

Về sau bọn hắn ở phi cơ trong toilet làm.

Bay nước ngoài đường dài lữ hành, thừa dịp các đội hữu đều ngủ, lặng lẽ tiến vào đi khóa lại cửa.

Khương Daniel đã từng nói bọn hắn là linh hồn bạn lữ. Nhưng kỳ thật hắn chọn là cái gần cầu, từ tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt lấy linh hồn bản phận, không biết chừng nào thì bắt đầu từ linh hồn chuyển dời đến nhục thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel trên thân, nửa người trên còn hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh, nửa người dưới đã rối tinh rối mù. Ngẫu nhiên gặp xóc nảy khí lưu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền một cái tay nắm lấy bên người tay vịn, một cái tay khác ôm Khương Daniel phía sau lưng, thật sâu nhàn nhạt động.

Có lẽ là bởi vì bí ẩn địa điểm kích thích hạ vui vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu so ngày thường tới càng nhanh. Sợ làm quần áo bẩn, vội vàng chụp Khương Daniel cánh tay, yết hầu lại giảng không ra lời nói, chỉ có thể thở phì phò kêu tên của hắn, Niel, Niel. Khương Daniel lập tức hiểu rõ, câu lên bờ môi cười một tiếng, sau đó giật xuống giấy vệ sinh đem phía trước bao trùm, kéo tay của hắn tới để chính hắn cầm, hôn Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì kích động sau ửng đỏ gương mặt, ôm lấy hắn bắn vọt.

Một khắc này, thế giới của bọn hắn rất rất nhỏ, chỉ có hai người.

Phóng thích qua đi, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không hề động, liền cái này chiếm hữu tư thế ngồi.

Khương Daniel tại trong thân thể của hắn, lần thứ nhất nói ra ta yêu ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lắc đầu, nói: Lừa đảo.

Loại thời điểm này nói lời đều không thể tin.

Khương Daniel cũng không có phản bác, chỉ là đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm rời đi thân thể của mình, sau đó hai người đều thu thập sạch sẽ, mặc quần mở cửa trước đi ra ngoài, thần sắc trấn định tự nhiên. Ung Thánh Hựu một người tại toilet đợi trong chốc lát, cả sửa lại một chút làm loạn kiểu tóc, mới đi theo về chỗ ngồi.

Khắp nơi đều là cùng bọn hắn cùng thế giới này liên hệ.

Lại không có ai biết bọn hắn tại mấy vạn mét trên không trung, cái kia trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp làm cái gì.

Thẳng đến máy bay hạ cánh, đổi thừa đưa đò xe thời điểm ngồi cùng một chỗ, đang cùng cơ fan hâm mộ hư hư thật thật chú mục bên trong, những này yêu lấy bọn hắn người, đối vùng thế giới này bên trong tất cả chứng kiến, hắn hai quần áo chỉnh tề, không mang tình dục, Khương Daniel tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, dùng chỉ có hắn có thể nghe thấy thanh âm, đem tối hôm qua câu kia lặp lại một lần.

Ta yêu ngươi.

Năm 2012 tận thế tiên đoán không có thực hiện.

Yêu anh dũng, đầy đủ không sợ bi kịch tiên đoán. Không có nói cho bất luận kẻ nào, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai lẻ một bảy năm sinh nhật vụng trộm hứa cùng một cái nguyện.

Hi vọng nhiều thế giới cũng nhanh muốn biến mất, tốt để chúng ta hưởng thụ không có ngày mai.

Cho dù là điện quang hỏa thạch ảo giác.

Romeo cùng Juliette.


	450. Chapter 450

[ Dan Ung ] phong nhãn nhạc viên #1

Hữu duyên liền có phần tiếp theo = =

OOC dự cảnh.

*

Một,

"."

Khương Daniel chụp chụp nằm sấp trên người mình Ung Thánh Hựu, cầm khăn tay lau đi mồ hôi trên trán.

Nhìn hắn không có phản ứng, thân thể hướng bên cạnh chuyển một chút, đưa tay đem hắn đẩy tới đến, đứng lên mặc quần. Trong phòng không có bật đèn, Khương Daniel an tĩnh mặc một hồi lâu, thời điểm ra đi mang cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trong bóng đêm từ từ nhắm hai mắt, nửa người dưới còn đặc dính, hắn toàn thân không còn khí lực, lười nhác động, liền cái tư thế kia ngủ.

Tỉnh lại thời điểm hừng đông hơn phân nửa, bên ngoài chỉ từ màn cửa trong khe đầu chiếu vào, đâm vào Ung Thánh Hựu híp híp mắt.

Hắn ngồi dậy dụi mắt, quay đầu mới phát hiện Khương Daniel không đi. Người kia đang ngồi trước bàn máy vi tính đầu tụ tinh hội thần chơi game, mang theo tai nghe ngay cả mạch, thanh âm không lớn, nhưng hiển nhiên cũng không có cố kỵ có thể hay không đánh thức hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngoài ý muốn, bọn hắn xong việc sau rất ít trò chuyện, thanh lý từ trước đến nay các làm các, không có nhiều chương trình.

Hắn đơn giản xát một chút, mặc vào quần ngủ, không có tìm Khương Daniel đáp lời, cầm khăn mặt liền trực tiếp đi ra ngoài tắm rửa.

Nước nóng đem thân thể mở ra, lưu tại đồ vật bên trong thuận bẹn đùi hướng xuống trôi, cuối cùng cùng dòng nước hòa vào nhau, cọ rửa không gặp.

Thổi xong tóc sau đứng tại trước gương, phát hiện xương quai xanh bên trên lưu lại vết đỏ, chỉ là một khối nhỏ, nhắc nhở hắn hôm nay đi ra ngoài nút thắt muốn trừ đến phía trên nhất viên kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu mắng một câu đáng chết, lại mở cửa phòng thời điểm, kẻ đầu têu cũng đã không trong phòng.

Không cần đoán cũng biết đi đâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy oán thầm, làm một kích động nói cái gì lời nói cũng không đỏ mặt người, truy người phương thức ngược lại ngây thơ.

Hắn giữ vững tinh thần dọn dẹp phòng ở, đem bẩn ga giường ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo, lại thay đổi mới, hết thảy khôi phục lại nguyên dạng, mới yên tâm mặc quần áo chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài. Hôm nay có ghi âm nhật trình, những người khác đi trước, đều ghi chép không sai biệt lắm, đội trưởng đòi mạng điện thoại đến mấy cái, Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại xuống lầu đón xe.

Thang máy chậm chạp không hạ đến tận dưới đáy, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải chạy trước lên thang lầu, an toàn lối ra bên cạnh, xa xa nghe được phòng thu âm bên trong cười hì hì âm thanh.

Tới cũng thật là nhanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phò đẩy cửa đi vào, bên trong trừ hắn cũng liền hai người. Thanh âm chủ nhân công ăn ý quay đầu hướng hắn nhìn bên này, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay lên tiếng chào, ngồi đến cái ghế một bên bên trên, không có đi qua chen ghế sô pha, hắn không hứng thú tham dự trò chơi người chơi chủ đề.

Dựa vào tại Phác Chí Huân trên người Khương Daniel, một bức dù bận vẫn ung dung dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại dư quang bên trong đối so với mình kín kẽ giữ chặt cổ áo, hận hận cắn răng, nghĩ thầm sớm biết liền chừa chút ấn ký.

Hắn vừa ngồi xuống, người chế tác liền đem ghế quay tới mặt hướng bên này.

Trực tiếp đem ca từ ném cho hắn, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi kia đoạn mở đầu."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đến không kịp thuận khí, đứng tại Mike phía trước hắng giọng, chỉ cảm thấy cuống họng khô khốc, một câu cao âm ghi chép nhiều lần, lại uống hơn phân nửa chai nước, lại mở miệng hay là câm cực kì.

Cuối cùng đến ngay cả mình đều nhìn không được, chủ động báo cáo nói không có ý tứ ta trạng thái không tốt, có thể không thể đi ra nghỉ ngơi nửa giờ, thấm giọng nói lại ghi chép. Người chế tác nhìn hắn cau mày, nói được rồi, ngày mai còn muốn ghi chép, ngươi đến lúc đó đến bổ chính là.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định tái tranh thủ tranh thủ, mới mở miệng phát không quá xuất ra thanh âm, có chút uể oải, ứng tiếng lần sau sẽ cố gắng liền thả ca từ bản ra.

Hắn trạng thái không tốt thời điểm liền thích cúi đầu, quá dài tóc mái, che lại con mắt.

Ca từ bản truyền đến Khương Daniel trên tay, trên ghế sa lon hai người rốt cục đình chỉ ngây thơ RPG, Khương Daniel đi tới, cầm một viên kẹo bạc hà, thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết là ai, liền không nhúc nhích.

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn không tiếp, trực tiếp đem kẹo bạc hà bỏ vào trong tay hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại cự tuyệt, thuận tay xé mở giấy gói kẹo, dự định nói câu tạ, người kia lại xoay người tới gần hắn bên tai, lấy đánh nói: "Đều để ngươi không muốn gọi quá lớn âm thanh."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đối đã tiến phòng thu âm Khương Daniel so cái lăn khẩu hình, đem đường xé mở ném vào miệng bên trong.

Khương Daniel cười cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu chơi điện thoại không nhìn hắn nữa, trong đầu cẩn thận về ôn một lần hôm nay rạng sáng trải qua, bọn hắn đổi mấy cái tư thế, mở điều hoà không khí nhưng không có đắp chăn, khả năng chính là khi đó chịu lạnh.

Dù sao trong túc xá liền hai người bọn họ, lại không ai nghe thấy.

Khương Daniel ngày thường hành trình bận rộn, lần này là lần đầu tiên tới ghi âm, ghi chép một giờ còn không có chép xong.

Phác Chí Huân ở một bên nhàn đến phát chán, đến tìm Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện nửa ngày cũng không có cho tới cái gì có thể triển khai chủ đề.

Cuối cùng đành phải hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hay không uống cà phê, hắn đặt trước giao hàng tới, lại hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu thích gì khẩu vị, Ung Thánh Hựu nói uống kiểu Mỹ, Phác Chí Huân gật gật đầu, hạ tốt đơn về sau đưa di động thả trên bàn, tiếp tục xem Khương Daniel ghi âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ngươi không hỏi hắn muốn uống gì sao?"

Phác Chí Huân đối phòng thu âm người bẹp miệng: "Hắn tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, liền thích uống ngọt."

Lời này làm sao nghe đều là thân đâu.

Chí ít so với bọn hắn cái này trước đây mấy giờ còn tại tiếp xúc da thịt thân, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình có chút tự làm mất mặt, cái này cũng trò chuyện không đi xuống, nói hắn đi đi nhà vệ sinh.

Hắn ngược lại cũng không phải thật nghĩ đi nhà xí, chỉ là nghĩ rửa cái mặt, thanh tỉnh một chút, nước lạnh đập tới trên mặt, hơi pha loãng rơi như vậy một chút bối rối. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại bồn rửa tay trước đợi trong chốc lát, tóc mái bị ướt nhẹp, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo dính tại trên trán.

Hắn thử hừ vài câu ca, vẫn chưa được.

Vừa chuẩn bị đi trở về, đột nhiên cảm giác trên lưng xiết chặt, một đôi hữu lực cánh tay từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình, tưởng rằng biến thái fan hâm mộ theo vào nhà vệ sinh, vô ý thức muốn tránh ra, người kia lại không buông tay. Trong lúc nhất thời hắn nghe được một cỗ quen thuộc mùi thơm, mới nhớ tới từ trên tủ đầu giường kia bình dùng đến một nửa kiểu nam nước hoa.

Hắn bình phục một chút hô hấp, quay người cùng Khương Daniel mặt đối mặt, "Chép xong rồi?"

"Chí Huân tại ghi chép."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối cho ý kiến, cố gắng mở mắt ra, "Ngươi đến đi nhà xí?"

Nghĩ nghĩ còn nói, "Hay là..."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu không nói chuyện.

"Hay là, tìm ta có việc." Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp đi.

Âm cuối không có nghi vấn, câu tiếp theo cũng không cần nói.

Bọn hắn trong nhà cầu trong phòng nhỏ giải quyết chuyện này.

Không có quá phí sức, chỉ là dùng tay, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel trên thân, một bên động tác trên tay, Khương Daniel nghĩ kéo Ung Thánh Hựu khóa quần, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve tay của hắn cự tuyệt, ánh mắt hắn đều nhanh nhắm lại, căn bản làm không dậy.

Khương Daniel không nhiều lời, dạng này cũng không nhiều gặp, hắn vui hưởng kỳ thành.

Xong việc sau bọn hắn liền bảo trì tư thế ngốc một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trả thù giống như cắn hạ Khương Daniel cổ, là không biết hắn mỗi ngày ở đâu ra tinh lực, tổng như thế tiêu hao không hết dáng vẻ.

Bọn hắn toàn bộ hành trình không có phát ra âm thanh, đều đem miệng ngậm rất căng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện Khương Daniel tại thời điểm cao trào đóng mắt.

Không biết bởi vì nhắm mắt mới thuận tiện tưởng tượng một chút tràng cảnh một số người. Dù sao tóm lại không nên là hiện tại cái dạng này đi, mà mình tại loại này thời điểm luôn luôn trống rỗng.

Khương Daniel da thịt trắng nõn nhiễm lên một chút phiếm hồng, nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận trước rên rỉ lên tiếng. Lúc này hắn xem ra hoàn toàn không có bình thường ác liệt dáng vẻ, lông mi run nhè nhẹ, ngây thơ mà không đề phòng, giống cái kia thích ăn đồ ngọt Khương Daniel.

Chậm một hồi lâu, đông đúc tình dục mới trong không khí tan hết.

Khương Daniel chân đều bị ngồi tê dại, từ trong túi áo trên móc ra hộp thuốc lá, mình lấy trước một chi, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hay không.

Ung Thánh Hựu khó được cũng bị câu lên nghiện thuốc, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, nói ngươi cuống họng này tấm quỷ bộ dáng ngày mai ghi âm, Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, dùng ngón tay kẹp một chi ra, nói vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi ngươi quản nhiều như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cai thuốc có đoạn thời gian, rút hai ngụm, liền bị trong phòng nhỏ đầu sương mù sặc phải ho khan thấu.

Khương Daniel bị hắn ho đến tâm phiền, bóp hắn cây kia ném trên mặt đất giẫm diệt.

"Ngươi được rồi, đừng rút."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa run lên chân đứng lên, nhìn xuống thời gian, Phác Chí Huân không biết chép xong không có.

Xem thường ai vậy.

Không biết thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút tính tình cũng tới đầu.

Hắn đem Khương Daniel chi kia đoạt tới, nặng nề mà hít một hơi, sau đó cùng hắn giống nhau như đúc tư thế ném trên mặt đất, giẫm dập lửa tinh, sau đó đem bao tại trong miệng chiếc kia khói không có chút nào dự cảnh đối đầu môi của hắn, nôn quá khứ.

[ Dan Ung ] phong nhãn nhạc viên #2

OOC, đừng coi là thật.

*

Hai,

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm mạo tiếp tục một đoạn thời gian rất dài.

Mãi cho đến MV chụp xong, hắn đều không có lại đi dưới giường ngủ, nhưng cảm mạo virus hay là tại vài ngày sau phi tốc lây cho Khương Daniel.

Phác Chí Huân cho Khương Daniel mua thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo cọ mấy khỏa, bảo trì cùng Khương Daniel phục dụng đồng dạng liều lượng. Bọn hắn khó được có yên tĩnh thời điểm. Nhưng mặc dù như thế, cảm mạo cũng không có làm dịu, mà là có thừa nặng xu thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đây đại khái là hai cái bệnh nhân Thiên Thiên đợi tại một cái phòng giao nhau lây nhiễm nguyên nhân, ban đêm liền ôm chăn mền đi ghế sô pha, Khương Daniel nửa đêm trở về bật đèn giật mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ được mê man, nhắm nửa con mắt giải thích nói ta ra để hô hấp hạ không khí mới mẻ, Khương Daniel đứng ở nơi đó bất động, cắm túi nhìn xuống hắn, nhìn trong chốc lát, nói tùy ngươi.

Uống thuốc Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh ngủ.

Khương Daniel tắm rửa xong ra còn dự định nhìn một lát manga, đi ngang qua phòng ăn thời điểm phát hiện Phác Chí Huân ngồi tại bàn ăn bên kia không nhúc nhích.

Hắn mở một bao bánh bích quy, quá khứ ngồi vào Phác Chí Huân đối diện, "Ngày mai không có hành trình?"

Khương Daniel nguyên ý chỉ là trò chuyện hai câu.

Phác Chí Huân lắc đầu, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó trực tiếp đẩy bình bia quá khứ. Vừa mới thành niên Phác Chí Huân không thắng tửu lực, uống nửa bình liền lên mặt, hai gò má ửng hồng, nhìn người trong ánh mắt một đám sương mù.

Nói chuyện cũng dính sền sệt: "Ngày mai nghỉ ngơi, buổi chiều cùng người hẹn chơi game, " uống một ngụm còn nói: "Ngươi gần nhất không bồi ta đánh, cũng không có ý gì, giết thời gian."

Khương Daniel buông buông tay, nói cảm mạo choáng đầu, ngươi cũng không phải không biết.

Phác Chí Huân đem cánh tay duỗi thẳng để lên bàn, đầu cũng trên gối đi, nằm sấp đánh mấy cái rượu nấc.

Khương Daniel tưởng rằng uống say, nhỏ giọng nhắc tới vài câu một người uống gì rượu, đang định đem người đỡ trở về phòng, thân thể còn không có đứng lên, Phác Chí Huân lại đột nhiên lại ngồi thẳng, tìm nửa ngày tiêu cự, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel nhìn, giống như là đang trả lời hắn vừa mới lẩm bẩm, nói: Hôm nay trở về tốt muộn.

"Ừm?" Khương Daniel nghe được không rõ ràng lắm.

"Chờ ngươi đấy."

Khương Daniel dừng một chút, một cái tay còn cầm Phác Chí Huân cho hắn kia bình bia, ngón tay tại lạnh buốt lon nước miệng bình biên giới lượn vòng, không có kéo ra móc kéo.

Phác Chí Huân không có quản hắn, tiếp tục nói ra: "Niel ca, đây là ta sau khi thành niên lần thứ nhất uống rượu."

Khương Daniel lại không muốn lại nghe.

Hắn không muốn cùng con ma men tiếp tục thảo luận những này có không có. Đứng lên đem mình kia bình không có mở ra bia bỏ vào tủ lạnh, sau đó đem Phác Chí Huân trên tay còn lại nửa bình ném vào trong thùng rác.

Hắn nói: "Ta không cùng ngươi uống rượu."

Phác Chí Huân cười hạ, lại không giống như là đang cười.

Cũng không có cùng Khương Daniel chào hỏi, ngoan ngoãn mình đến giữa cổng, trước khi vào cửa quay người mặt hướng Khương Daniel, thay đổi ngày thường ống kính trước mới có bộ kia thuận theo bộ dáng, nói nhớ kỹ uống thuốc, sau đó liền đi vào, đóng cửa. Phảng phất sớm có dự tính.

Đêm đó Khương Daniel ngủ được không quá an ổn.

Không biết là bởi vì bị Phác Chí Huân rượu nói ảnh hưởng, hay là chỉ có một người tại gian phòng nguyên nhân. Hắn lật qua lật lại đến mấy lần, phát giác không có Ung Thánh Hựu tại thời điểm, chỉ có thể nghe thấy mình hô hấp thanh âm.

Dạng này qua vài ngày, Khương Daniel cảm thấy ngay cả đi ngủ cũng biến thành thật nhàm chán.

Trở về đêm trước, hắn ngay cả người mang bị đem Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp ôm trở về phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở ra mắt đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lại gần hôn hắn, giống như đã lâu trùng phùng, đụng một cái đến liền không thể tách rời.

Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại, hôn trong chốc lát liền về sau kéo dài khoảng cách, đối không khí khục mấy âm thanh, sau đó nói ngươi có còn muốn hay không khỏi bệnh a, Khương Daniel tay vươn vào hắn quần ngủ bên trong, nói lớn không được cùng một chỗ uống thuốc.

Mà thân thể so đại não phản ứng nhanh, chỉ là vài giây đồng hồ phán đoán, bọn hắn liền nhanh chóng quấn đến cùng một chỗ.

Làm một lần mồ hôi đầm đìa, nhiệt độ cơ thể cao đến bỏng người. Lại làm cho người cảm thấy an toàn.

Mùa xuân qua hơn phân nửa về sau, bọn hắn cảm mạo mới hoàn toàn khỏi hẳn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hành trình nhiều hơn, phần lớn cùng Khương Daniel thời gian dịch ra, chạy khác biệt đài truyền hình, chỉ có chụp đoàn thể tiết mục thời điểm mới gặp mặt.

Chụp đoàn tổng ngày ấy, Khương Daniel ngồi phụ xe, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Phác Chí Huân làm đang ngồi cuối cùng sắp xếp. Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại trên cửa sổ ngủ gà ngủ gật, thắng gấp cái trán đập đến phía trước chỗ ngồi, bị đau gọi một tiếng.

Phác Chí Huân tiến tới, dùng tay sờ sờ Ung Thánh Hựu đụng vào địa phương, lại nhìn kỹ một chút, nói không có sưng, chỉ là có chút đỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng sờ mấy lần, sau đó thở phào một cái, nói trang điểm hẳn là có thể đắp lên.

Cái này va chạm triệt để đem hắn ngủ gật đụng không có, ngồi ở phía trước Lại Quan Lâm quay đầu xác nhận hạ hắn không có việc gì, lại ngồi trở xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mấy đêm rồi không ngủ.

Trên trán rất nhanh không có cảm giác đau. Hóa xong trang đi ghi hình lều, thu thời gian bị phải kéo dài, ngay cả trục mỏi mệt pha loãng rơi giác quan, rất lâu mới kết thúc, ánh đèn ngầm hạ nháy mắt chỉ cảm thấy dưới chân nhẹ nhàng.

Về ký túc xá hắn muốn thừa buổi sáng giường đi ngủ, đi đến thang dây nơi đó bị Khương Daniel gọi lại.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt bên trong cũng mang theo máu đỏ tia, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cảm giác thân thể xúc cảm khôi phục, tay của hắn là lạnh.

"Ăn ăn khuya ngủ tiếp."

"Ra ngoài?"

"Liền ở nhà. Chúng ta, tăng thêm hai tên tiểu quỷ, " Khương Daniel cũng có chút không quá tình nguyện: "Bọn hắn nhất định phải hơi lớn phần pizza, hiện tại ăn không hết."

Ung Thánh Hựu đè lên huyệt Thái Dương: "Ta khốn chết rồi, không muốn ăn."

"Ngươi muộn cơm cũng không ăn, " Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, ngữ khí nhu hòa một chút: "Ăn chút ngủ tiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, lệch ra cái đầu suy nghĩ hồi lâu, cuối cùng thỏa hiệp, nói ta đi vào thay cái quần áo.

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đổi hảo áo ngủ quá khứ phòng khách, mới phát hiện chuyện này có chút hiếm lạ.

Ăn khuya không hiếm lạ, ly kỳ là tổ cục người.

Là Lại Quan Lâm.

Khương Daniel nói tiểu quỷ, hắn tự nhiên mà vậy liền cho rằng là đôi kia 99 năm sinh tiểu hài, nhưng bây giờ Phác Hữu Trấn lại không tại.

Trước kia tranh tài kết thúc, vừa ở cùng một chỗ thời điểm, bọn hắn cũng làm qua mấy lần ban đêm liên hoan. Lại Quan Lâm mỗi lần đều về sớm nhất gian phòng, nói là đến giờ liền nhất định phải đi ngủ, chưa từng tham dự qua vượt qua chín điểm hoạt động. Phác Chí Huân trêu ghẹo Lại Quan Lâm có phải là có bạn gái muốn trở về điện thoại nói chuyện phiếm, Lại Quan Lâm cười cười, mọi người cũng bất quá trêu chọc vài câu liền thả hắn đi, không ai thật đang định kéo nhỏ tuổi nhất tiểu hài nhi thức đêm.

Rạng sáng hai giờ, Lại Quan Lâm thế mà còn ngồi ở chỗ này, lần đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vòng cố vấn một vòng, cuối cùng tuyển vị trí, ngồi xuống Khương Daniel đối diện.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu không có chú ý, lúc này nhìn thấy Phác Hữu Trấn không tại có chút kinh ngạc: "Hữu Trấn đâu?"

"Trong phòng ngủ, " Phác Chí Huân trên mặt có chút bất đắc dĩ: "Lại Quan Lâm nhao nhao chết rồi, nhất định phải kéo ta ra."

Những người khác ngủ, gian phòng bên trong rất yên tĩnh.

Bọn hắn không tự chủ được ngay cả nói chuyện cũng trở nên rất nhỏ giọng.

"Ta đi tủ lạnh cầm mấy lon cola." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Lại Quan Lâm lấy cùi chỏ đụng chút hắn, "Uống ta Champagne đi."

"Ngươi mới bao nhiêu lớn, uống gì rượu." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói chuyện, một bên cầm một khối pizza bỏ vào trong miệng.

"Ta lên tiểu học liền uống qua." Lại Quan Lâm không phục nói.

Hắn không thích Ung Thánh Hựu cái này coi hắn là tiểu hài tử khẩu khí.

Để chứng minh hắn nói là thật, Lại Quan Lâm nhanh nhẹn từ bên cạnh trong túi đem Champagne lấy ra, ngồi trên sàn nhà nghĩ muốn mở ra, sờ nửa ngày, mới phát hiện không có cầm dụng cụ mở chai.

"Cái kia..."

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn Lại Quan Lâm, tìm hiểu tình huống, dự định đứng lên.

Vừa lên cái thân, Khương Daniel liền đem bờ vai của hắn ấn xuống, đi thẳng tới tủ TV bên cạnh, mở ngăn kéo lấy ra dụng cụ mở chai, lại đi về tới, đem dụng cụ mở chai đưa cho Lại Quan Lâm.

Động tác không có dừng lại, một mạch mà thành.

Phác Chí Huân nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, hắn biết Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc thành tự nhiên. Nhưng đây không phải quen thuộc nguyên nhân.

Nói là ăn khuya liên hoan, nhưng trên thực tế mọi người chỉ là trầm muộn uống nửa giờ, cũng không có ai giảng mấy câu.

Khương Daniel đem TV mở ra, trên TV thật là đúng dịp phát lại đến bọn hắn tranh tài.

Trận chung kết cuối cùng, quen thuộc âm nhạc thả khiến người ta run sợ. Chính truyền bá đến tuyên bố Ung Thánh Hựu thứ tự cùng Khương Daniel ôm kia đoạn, đột nhiên nhảy đến khác đài, Lại Quan Lâm cầm điều khiển từ xa, cười xấu hổ cười, nói xin lỗi ta coi là ấn điều hoà không khí.

Phác Chí Huân hay là đồng dạng uống rượu liền đỏ mặt, đầu dựa vào tại ghế sô pha bên cạnh, miệng cách Khương Daniel cổ chỉ có năm centimet, thở ra đến khí làm cho Khương Daniel ngứa cực kì.

Mọi người pizza không chút ăn, rượu không sai biệt lắm đã hét tới một nửa.

Lại Quan Lâm còn dự định mở thứ hai bình.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựng lấy Lại Quan Lâm vai, đề cao một chút thanh âm nói: "A..., uống ít một chút."

"Bảy giờ sáng liền muốn ra cửa." Khương Daniel để ly xuống phụ họa, hắn khó được không uống rượu, uống Cocacola.

Lại Quan Lâm đem TV quan, đột nhiên nói: "Chơi bình ngữ time sao?"

"Ngươi nghĩ sai sử ai?" Phác Chí Huân đi theo thuận miệng trêu chọc một câu.

"Ta rất tôn kính các ca ca, " Lại Quan Lâm mặt không đỏ tim không đập, "Ngươi nói có đúng hay không Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác cùng hắn cãi nhau, "Chơi uống rượu a, uống xong này một ít về đi ngủ. Quốc vương, tam lục cửu, vẫn là thật lòng lời nói đại mạo hiểm. Hoặc là các ngươi nghĩ đi, ta thật không nghĩ tới."

Nói xong xuất ra điện thoại di động trong túi nhìn xuống thời gian.

Khương Daniel xem ra cũng không hứng thú lắm, đề nghị nói oẳn tù tì được rồi, nhanh như vậy.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là cùng Khương Daniel bát tự không hợp. Mấy vòng kế tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu nấm mốc thần thượng thân, đều là hắn thua, hắn không hề nghĩ ngợi liền trực tiếp uống.

Cuối cùng chỉ còn một chén lượng.

Tất cả mọi người ra chùy, Lại Quan Lâm một mình ra cái kéo.

Ung Thánh Hựu như trút được gánh nặng, đem hộp pizza che lại, bảo ngày mai lại thu đi mệt mỏi chết rồi. Sau đó hoạt động một chút, lại hỏi Khương Daniel một không cùng lúc trở về.

Lại Quan Lâm nâng cốc một ngụm làm, xem ra giống say lại giống không có say, nói ta cho các ngươi giảng cái bí mật:

Niel ca thích Chí Huân ca.

Chí Huân ca thích ta.

Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca.

Ba câu nói bên trong có một câu là thật.

[ Dan Ung ] phong nhãn nhạc viên #3

Tốc độ như rùa đổi mới.

*

Ba,

Ung Thánh Hựu không chút đem Lại Quan Lâm coi ra gì.

Chuẩn xác giảng, là hắn căn bản không nhớ nổi. Tối hôm qua toàn bộ nửa đoạn sau hắn đều tại nửa choáng trạng thái, chỉ là mơ hồ nghe được mấy cái từ mấu chốt, đại khái là mấy người bọn hắn danh tự, sau đó liền quên mất không còn một mảnh.

Một giấc tỉnh lại thời điểm trên thân còn tại đổ mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, phát phát hiện mình ngủ tại Khương Daniel trên giường.

Bên ngoài trời còn chưa sáng, hắn nhìn xuống điện thoại, mới năm giờ rưỡi.

Khương Daniel chen tại bên cạnh hắn, cởi xuống áo, mặt hướng hắn bên cạnh ngủ, còn không có muốn tỉnh dấu hiệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng còn không muốn động, chơi mấy bàn game điện thoại, đều lấy thảm bại cho đối thủ chấm dứt, hắn là thật chơi không vui trò chơi, tự nhiên cũng không cảm giác được nhiều niềm vui thú, liền dứt khoát tắt điện thoại di đông, ném đến gối đầu bên cạnh.

Hắn không giống Khương Daniel cùng Phác Chí Huân có thể cả đêm Online, từ không cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Bất cứ chuyện gì đều có chán ghét một ngày, không biết Khương Daniel là trước chán ghét chơi game, hay là trước chán ghét ân ái, không chơi game có thể chơi khác, cùng hắn làm phiền có thể biến thành người khác làm.

Ai trước phiền không ai nói chắc được. Có trời mới biết, bọn hắn cũng không biết.

Khương Daniel đồng hồ báo thức tại sáu giờ đúng vang lên, bén nhọn tiếng vang dọa Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy một cái, hắn đưa tay nhấn tắt, Khương Daniel lẩm bẩm mấy lần, liền cũng tỉnh, mở mắt ra cố gắng thích nghi bóng tối một trận, vô ý thức hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên kia tới gần chút.

"Bị đánh thức?" Nguyên bản thanh tuyến liền trầm thấp Khương Daniel, bởi vì sáng sớm mang một chút giọng mũi.

"Nửa giờ phía trước, " Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp đi, "Lại Quan Lâm rượu thật là khó uống."

Khương Daniel phản ứng một hồi lâu, mới nghe rõ hắn câu nói này, trong phòng không có bật đèn, hắn thấp giọng cười, sau đó đưa tay đi sờ Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, động tác rất nhẹ, nói lại ngủ một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, nhắm mắt lại an tĩnh đợi trong chốc lát, lại mở mắt ra. Hắn ngủ không được, đối đầu Khương Daniel mặt đối mặt cũng mở ra con mắt, ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi giường sao, Khương Daniel lắc đầu.

Sau một tiếng muốn xuất phát, không ai quên chuyện này.

Nhưng nhìn một chút liền hôn đến cùng một chỗ.

Cũng không biết là ai bắt đầu trước, tại cái này không tỉnh táo lắm sáng sớm, giống như bọn hắn nên hôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel trên thân, há mồm thở dốc, Khương Daniel cũng không nói chuyện, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên đụng lên đi hôn hắn, từ bờ môi đến ngực, trên bờ vai lưu lại thật sâu nhàn nhạt dấu vết.

Bọn hắn rất ít tại tỉnh rượu về sau lập tức liền làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel giống là muốn hướng trên người đối phương tác thủ cùng cảm thụ thứ gì, cởi ra nó thân phận của hắn, bọn hắn chính là chính bọn hắn, tại kia này thân thể bên trong khi đó khắc.

Làm xong Khương Daniel thúc Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh đi tắm rửa, thời gian sắp không còn kịp rồi.

Hắn không cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ, toilet cùng gian phòng đồng dạng hẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ phải không cần chen, hắn thấy cùng nhau tắm rửa giống như là luyến người mới sẽ làm sự tình. Bọn hắn từ trước đến nay không có loại này nhàn hạ thoải mái.

Trước khi ra cửa Khương Daniel tại cửa ra vào đi giày, lơ đãng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào, Lại Quan Lâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao, về hỏi, Quan Lâm? Làm sao.

Khương Daniel đem giày mặc, trầm mặc mấy giây, nói không có gì, tùy tiện hỏi một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn, cũng đem dây giày buộc lại, đi theo ra cửa, không có lại truy vấn.

Hôm nay hành trình là hai người hành trình, liền hai người bọn họ.

Khương Daniel tối hôm qua không uống rượu, mặc dù chỉ ngủ thời gian rất ngắn nhưng cũng không có nhiều bối rối, ngồi ở trong xe đọc manga, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối tại trên đùi hắn, tiếp tục ngủ bù. Từ mỹ dung thất đến đài truyền hình cổng, một mực là trạng thái hôn mê. Cuối cùng nên xuống xe, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu lay tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu vò nửa ngày huyệt Thái Dương, mới phát giác được trở lại thế giới hiện thực bên trong tới.

Nhưng rất kỳ quái, tại xóc nảy lắc lư bên trong, hắn ngủ rất tốt rất nặng một giấc.

Tiết mục ghi chép rất chậm chạp, từ ban ngày mãi cho đến vào đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu một người về trước, Khương Daniel còn có an bài khác muốn chạy. Con đường về bên trên về sau rút lui cảnh đường phố tại trong cửa sổ chợt lóe lên, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp mấy bức ảnh chụp, cảm thấy Seoul cũng rất lớn.

Về ký túc xá phát hiện trong phòng khách đã không ai, Ung Thánh Hựu lười nhác bật đèn, sờ soạng hướng gian phòng đi, mở cửa mới nhìn đến bên trong là sáng, bên trong có người.

Quay đầu, phát hiện là mặc đồ ngủ Phác Chí Huân.

"Ngươi trở về."

Phác Chí Huân ngồi trước máy vi tính, bình thản cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng chào, phảng phất mình nguyên vốn cũng là căn phòng này một viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel bên giường, đem đồ vật buông xuống, muốn nghỉ ngơi một lát lại đi rửa mặt.

Dư quang bên trong thoáng nhìn trên màn ảnh máy vi tính là Phác Chí Huân cùng Khương Daniel ngày thường thích chơi cái kia trò chơi, nhìn kỹ một chút, bên trên hay là Khương Daniel tài khoản. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này cũng có chút màu đen hài hước, hắn ngay cả Khương Daniel máy tính mật mã cũng không biết.

Thân sơ nếu như muốn lấy cùng hưởng trình độ xác định, Phác Chí Huân cùng Khương Daniel cùng hưởng sinh hoạt, mà hắn cùng Khương Daniel chỉ bất quá cùng hưởng lấy lẫn nhau thân thể.

Vừa đưa di động lấy ra, Phác Chí Huân lại đột nhiên không chơi, đem ghế quay tới mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu vừa vặn đối đầu một trương nghiêm túc mặt.

Phác Chí Huân nói thẳng hỏi hắn: "Thánh Hựu ca, có ý nghĩ gì à."

Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị cái này không đầu không đuôi một câu làm mộng, hắn dùng ánh mắt biểu thị nghi hoặc, đem nâng tay lên cùng điện thoại chậm rãi thả lại chân bên cạnh.

Phác Chí Huân hỏi tiếp: "Tối hôm qua Quan Lâm nói lời, ca không nhớ rõ rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, là trả lời không được.

Hắn cố gắng tại trong đầu đem tối hôm qua sau cùng tràng cảnh qua một lần, cũng chỉ là nhớ tới một nửa, cái gì ba câu nói bên trong có một câu là thật.

Nhưng cái này có trọng yếu không.

"Quan Lâm hắn..."

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp nói tiếp, đánh gãy Phác Chí Huân.

Bỗng nhiên trong chốc lát mới nói, "Ta tốt như nhớ tới đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới buổi sáng hôm nay Khương Daniel cũng nhắc qua Lại Quan Lâm.

Sau đó thì sao?

Phác Chí Huân rời khỏi trò chơi, đem máy tính quan, tiện thể mở một bao Khương Daniel kẹo mềm, bỏ vào trong miệng. Không phải rất ngọt, nhưng hắn hay là ăn viên thứ hai. Phác Chí Huân nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vô thanh vô tức nửa ngày, mất đi tiếp tục nói tiếp hào hứng.

"Ngươi từ từ suy nghĩ, ta về đi ngủ."

Hắn chỉ là đến hỏi một đáp án. Hắn đã có đáp án.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định lấy trước đồ vật ra ngoài rửa mặt.

Thẳng đến chuẩn bị cho tốt trở về, nằm tại mình giường trên bên trên đợi một hồi lâu, mới nhớ tới Lại Quan Lâm kia đoạn lời nói một nửa khác. Nhưng vẫn chưa hiểu, vì cái gì Khương Daniel cùng Phác Chí Huân đều muốn đến hỏi hắn, hai người bọn họ ở giữa sự tình, cùng hắn có quan hệ gì.

Vẫn là bọn hắn cho rằng bọn họ sự tình cùng hắn có quan hệ.

Đang nghĩ ngợi, có người cho hắn phát kkt, leng keng thanh âm nhắc nhở, mở ra là Lại Quan Lâm, hỏi hắn muốn hay không cùng một chỗ xem phim.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối xem phim hứng thú không lớn, bất quá vừa vặn khát nước, liền lại xuống tới đi giày, chuẩn bị uống miếng nước lại nói.

Hắn cầm lấy trên bàn chén nước, một cái tay run, thanh thúy tiếng vang rơi xuống đất, dùng gần một năm cái chén bị đánh nát.

Hắn tại trong túc xá duy nhất một con, pha lê chế phẩm. Đi nhặt thời điểm, trên ngón tay vạch ra một đạo lỗ hổng nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem cắm vào trong ngón tay đầu mảnh mảnh thủy tinh rút ra, máu chảy phải tinh tế dày đặc, vốn định thiếp cái miệng vết thương thiếp, tại trong ngăn kéo tìm nửa ngày đều không có tìm, liền cũng được rồi.

Kia là chỉ dùng đến uống cà phê cái chén, không phải cái gì quý giá nhãn hiệu, năm ngoái tranh tài lúc mùa hè đi ngang qua bên đường tiểu gia cư cửa hàng, cầm lên nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó đạt được lễ vật.

Tặng quà người cũng là tiện tay. Hắn không phải rất yêu uống cà phê, chỉ bất quá tặng người cho là hắn thích uống, khi đó bọn hắn còn duy trì trình độ nào đó khoảng cách, không biết chừng nào thì bắt đầu, hắn dùng cái chén này nhiều, cũng dưỡng thành uống cà phê thói quen.

Mảnh kiếng bể cuối cùng đều bị quét vào trong thùng rác.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống lầu tìm Lại Quan Lâm, Lại Quan Lâm liếc mắt liền thấy trên ngón tay của hắn vết thương, vội vàng tìm trương băng dán cá nhân ra, giúp hắn dán lên. Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích hạ là cái chén bị không cẩn thận đánh nát, không nhiều lắm sự tình.

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu, nói ca ta cái này có một cái mới ngươi cầm đi dùng.

Mới tráng men chén nhét vào trong tay hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có từ chối, ngồi xuống hỏi nhìn cái gì phim, hắn đề nghị đi lầu hai phòng khách nhìn, bên kia có hình chiếu.

Lại Quan Lâm tuyển bộ nước Anh lão phiến, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút cũng không có nhìn thấy.

Phim nhựa phát ra hơn phân nửa, đột nhiên có người gõ cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận nghe vài giây đồng hồ, mới xác định là tại gõ nhà bọn hắn cửa.

Đã 0 điểm qua, cũng không có ai sớm gửi tin tức cáo tri muốn tới.

Hắn chạy tới nhìn có phải là đưa sai giao hàng, mở cửa lại phát hiện thế mà là đứng tại cửa ra vào hừ ca Khương Daniel. Hừ chính là hắn gần nhất thích kia thủ, nằm cùng một chỗ thời điểm lưu nửa bên tai nghe cho Khương Daniel nghe qua.

"Ngươi không mang chìa khoá?"

Hắn hai cao không sai biệt cho lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức đi sờ một cái Khương Daniel đầu, sờ đến hắn nhu thuận tóc đen nửa ướt, đuôi tóc còn tại hướng trên mặt đất tích thủy, "Bên ngoài trời mưa rồi?"

"Một cơn mưa nhỏ."

Khương Daniel bên cạnh trả lời bên cạnh đi đến đầu đi, cầm gian phòng bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu khăn mặt xát tóc, thuận tiện đem bên ngoài bao thoát, ném tại giá áo phía dưới, lại đổi đầu quần ngủ, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo treo ở trên eo, sau đó một thân khô mát ra, ngồi tại hắn cùng Lại Quan Lâm bên cạnh, ngồi trong chốc lát khốn đến mí mắt đánh nhau, trở về phòng ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực bồi Lại Quan Lâm nhìn thấy cuối cùng diễn viên chức biểu đánh ra đến, mới nói mình cũng buồn ngủ.

Đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy, Lại Quan Lâm đưa tay giữ chặt hắn, hỏi ca đêm nay có thể hay không đi ta nơi đó ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cũng không có hỏi vì cái gì, nói ta trở về phòng cầm sạc pin, ngươi đi trước rửa mặt một chút.

Hắn trở về phòng thả cái chén, trên bàn mới cái chén, thay thế đi con kia bể nát cái chén.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy gần nhất là thật có chút tà dị, hôm nay cân nhắc một ngày nhàm chán sự tình.

Hiện đang hồi tưởng năm ngoái mua cái ly kia lúc phụ cận thời gian, phần lớn là vui vẻ, thống khổ bộ phận bị hồi ức pha loãng rơi, không có lưu lại cái gì phân lượng. Duy nhất có một cái nếu như, nếu như hắn không có làm như vậy, nếu như nửa năm trước Khương Daniel sinh nhật, hắn không phải thật sự thực tiễn một câu nói đùa, lấy lễ vật đổi lễ vật, đem mình đưa đến Khương Daniel trên giường.

Thế nhưng không có loại này nếu như.

Nhìn xem lâm vào ngủ say Khương Daniel, hắn nghĩ tóm lại bọn hắn đều không có đưa cho lẫn nhau một kiện hảo lễ vật.

[ Dan Ung ] phong nhãn nhạc viên #5

Phục kiện một chút.

*

Năm,

Miệng vết thương rất nhanh mọc tốt, vết tích trở nên rất nhạt, chỉ còn một điểm nhan sắc, nhìn không ra dấu răng ngấn. Chụp tạp chí thời điểm đi lên trên đầu một chút phấn lót che đậy, Phác Chí Huân đuổi tại hoàn toàn tiêu tán trước phát hiện chuyện này, hỏi Khương Daniel có phải là bị côn trùng cắn, Khương Daniel thờ ơ khoát khoát tay, nói khả năng đi, ai biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng tâm tình không tốt.

Mấy lần tại ký túc xá đụng phải, đều làm bộ người trong suốt. Không phải đem Khương Daniel khi trong suốt, chính là đem mình làm trong suốt. Mỗi lần Khương Daniel chuẩn bị mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu đều trực tiếp hướng bên giường thang lầu đi, bò lên giường mang theo tai nghe, dùng hành động cự tuyệt đối thoại.

Ngẫu nhiên chạy sắp xếp hành trình đến sát vách tòa, hắn liền nhìn ngoài cửa sổ không nói lời nào. Khương Daniel tự giác không có tí sức lực nào, về sau cũng trực tiếp hướng một mình chỗ ngồi đi, nhìn thấy hàng trước Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lại Quan Lâm đầu dựa vào đầu một bức ấm áp hình tượng, đeo cái che mắt mắt không thấy tâm không phiền.

Là bực bội. Nhưng không biết bực bội nguồn gốc từ chỗ nào. Cũng không chỉ tại Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính mình vật sở hữu loại này nhận biết, những khả năng khác nguyên do, nhớ tới cũng không xác thực cắt, tựa như mơ mơ hồ hồ có chút hình dáng, lại còn không có thấy rất rõ ràng.

Khương Daniel gần nhất trò chơi đánh cho rất kém cỏi, ép súng mười lần có chín lần sai lầm.

Phác Chí Huân tại sát vách phòng dùng từ âm mắng hắn, nói ngươi không muốn cùng ta chơi cứ việc nói thẳng tốt, ta không cần không yên lòng đồng đội. Hắn xoa xoa con mắt, trấn an tính chất mà thấp giọng hô hạ Phác Chí Huân danh tự, hạ câu nhưng lại gọi là người ngậm miệng, cân nhắc mấy giây, sau đó giảng ta mang máy tính tới phòng ngươi đánh.

Người này nói chuyện tổng dạng này, không dễ nghe, còn dữ dằn.

Phác Chí Huân lại phảng phất rất ăn cái này bao, sau khi nghe xong cười hì hì bắt đầu hướng Khương Daniel nũng nịu khoe mẽ, hắn luôn luôn là hiểu được hợp ý người, Khương Daniel ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng là ăn mềm không ăn cứng, đúng bệnh hốt thuốc, Phác Chí Huân đã biết từ lâu.

Ngay từ đầu là chơi game, đánh mệt mỏi bắt đầu xem phim, lại về sau một đợi chính là mấy cái suốt đêm.

Khương Daniel không phải rất muốn gặp đến Ung Thánh Hựu, nhắm mắt lại trong đầu chính là một trương cũng không muốn nhìn thấy mặt mình, hai người gian phòng giống ngày nắng to rơi vào hầm băng. Thế là hạ hành trình liền đến cùng Phác Chí Huân chơi game đánh tới hừng đông, thẳng đến cuối cùng rốt cục choáng đầu hoa mắt, Phác Chí Huân giường cũng nhỏ, Khương Daniel nhịn không được muốn về phòng đi ngủ, trước khi đi để Phác Chí Huân cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút, còn tiện thể lải nhải hai câu vị thành niên còn lớn thân thể đừng chơi đùa không muốn sống.

Phác Chí Huân lại trầm mặc mấy giây, sau đó quay đầu vẻ mặt thành thật nhìn xem hắn nói: Ngươi hiểu lầm Niel ca, không phải tất cả vị thành niên đều thích chơi game. Huống chi, ta đã trưởng thành.

Khương Daniel cũng sững sờ, thu máy vi tính tay dừng một chút, trước khi đi sờ sờ Phác Chí Huân đầu, Phác Chí Huân hướng hắn thiên chân vô tà cười. Khương Daniel mở cửa trở về phòng ngã xuống giường, tắt đèn cũng không biết là ngủ hay là không ngủ.

Dù sao là làm mộng.

Trong mộng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn hòa hảo, tại dưới người hắn khúc lấy thân thể run rẩy, thay đổi mấy cái động tác, đều là không thường dùng cái chủng loại kia, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi, không chịu mở mắt ra nhìn hắn. Tiếp lấy đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, nhìn một chút trên điện thoại di động đồng hồ, tám giờ sáng, mặc quần áo lúc thói quen đi lên trải nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua không có về phòng ngủ.

Khương Daniel một bên ngậm phòng rửa mặt bàn chải đánh răng, một bên lốp bốp cho Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tin tức, không nghĩ tới bên kia hồi phục tới rất nhanh, so trong dự liệu còn nhanh chút.

"Đi lên ăn sớm cơm", Ung Thánh Hựu phát.

Tối nay muốn đi ghi âm, vốn muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, một đoàn vô danh lửa gấp đón đỡ tụ tập, lại về cái "Tốt" chữ.

Lên trên lầu thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã bên trên bàn, sớm cơm không tính phong phú, nhưng nhìn ra được chủng loại đa dạng, là dụng tâm.

Lại Quan Lâm từ phòng bếp ra nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, hỏi Khương Daniel muốn sữa bò hay là cà phê, Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn trong điện thoại di động sáng sớm tin tức, không để ý tới hắn, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu hướng Lại Quan Lâm lắc đầu, nói ta uống nước sôi liền tốt, đi theo lại giảng câu: Ta lần thứ nhất nhìn ngươi làm cơm.

"Không tính là đi, tùy tiện làm một chút, khó được các ca ca đều tại." Lại Quan Lâm bưng tới một bàn tươi cắt gọn Hoàng đào, thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xiên một khối, bỏ vào trong miệng, lại xiên một khối đưa cho Lại Quan Lâm, Lại Quan Lâm thuận tay tiếp nhận, nói trước cho khách nhân, đưa đến Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Khương Daniel giống như cười mà không phải cười, cúi đầu cắn xuống, sau đó nghiêm túc ăn cơm, nghe Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện phiếm.

Trở về phòng thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đi ở phía trước, Khương Daniel vào cửa liền đem trên cửa khóa, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đem áo ngủ thay đổi, liền góp qua thân đi hôn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng bên cạnh vượt qua một bước, tránh thoát lần này tập kích thân mật, Khương Daniel treo giữa không trung cũng là khẽ giật mình, đứng thẳng người, hai tay cắm trong túi dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi cự tuyệt ta?" Đến cùng là lần đầu tiên, Khương Daniel còn có chút không quen.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại có vẻ rất bình tĩnh, gật gật đầu, nói: "Ừm."

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình không có nghe quá minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ, truy vấn: "Vì cái gì?"

"Không có khả năng cả một đời dạng này." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là đáp.

"Ta muốn thử xem."

Khương Daniel đem mấy chữ này mở ra gây dựng lại nhiều lần, vài ngày không gặp mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện ngữ khí vừa xa lạ một điểm, nói cũng không hiểu thấu.

Đang định mở miệng giảng chút gì, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phảng phất cảm thấy được như vậy, đoạt tại trước mặt hắn bồi thêm một câu, là phía trước câu kia chú giải.

Giảng được càng hiểu, cũng càng xác thực.

"Ta dự định yêu đương."

Còn nói: "Ta nói là, chúng ta cùng một chỗ."

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nói ra "Cùng một chỗ", so với yêu đương hai chữ này, xem ra càng có sinh hoạt hóa liên quan hình tượng. Không có khả năng dạng này, cho nên như thế. Cùng một người thành lập liên hệ, cùng một người khác chặt đứt liên hệ. Tựa như từ cái này một giây đồng hồ bắt đầu, tuyên bố cùng quá khứ tương quan hết thảy thoát ly. Thoát ly từng phát sinh qua cảm thụ qua, thoát ly Khương Daniel.

Sau đó nghênh đón giữa bọn hắn thứ mấy trăm vạn lần trầm mặc.

Cùng kinh ngạc so sánh, tại Khương Daniel mà nói, càng nhiều hơn chính là hoang mang, "Ngươi hòa..."

"Đúng, cùng Quan Lâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là đáp phải lưu loát sảng khoái.

Chữ trên mặt ý tứ.

Khương Daniel liền rốt cục hiểu.

Muốn nói cũng không phải không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm.

Hắn đã sớm biết Lại Quan Lâm tâm tư. Người thiếu niên không có che giấu ý tứ, thậm chí hi vọng càng nhiều người biết, tuyên cáo chủ quyền. Lần kia quanh co lòng vòng tỏ tình, ở đây người chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu cái này qua loa quỷ say quá liền quên.

Cùng trên đời tất cả tình lữ đồng dạng, dung tục quan hệ yêu đương, lấy tên Nghĩa tiêu ký đối phương sở thuộc, khao khát người khác chứng nhận cùng chúc phúc, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu có nghĩ phải tiếp nhận những này một ngày.

Cái gì nha, vậy liền coi là là kết thúc rồi à. Chừng nào thì bắt đầu, kết thúc chính là cái gì.

Khương Daniel nghĩ chất vấn chút gì, há to miệng lại không phát ra âm thanh.

Tóc mái đâm vào trong mắt, bực bội chuyển thành nhói nhói. Hắn muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên, vui không, bởi vì làm quyết định này, rửa đi cùng chính mình quan hệ, Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt nhìn, không nhìn ra cái như thế về sau. Hắn, bọn hắn đâu, một suy nghĩ, kết quả thì là hắn quan hệ với hắn có lẽ còn chưa đủ lấy đàm luận hiện trong tương lai.

Thời khắc đó, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy, người với người muốn sinh ra thứ gì liên quan là rất khó.

Giống như hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, tại tham gia trận đấu trước, trằn trọc qua khác biệt công ty, đi qua thật nhiều đường quanh co, mới đến tiết mục bên trong. Cái kia bọn hắn đều không phải quá muốn trở về giai đoạn, cố gắng đi vào đẳng cấp cao nhất ban, đối mắt, bị chọn được cùng một cái tổ, lại chập trùng lên xuống, giết tới một vòng cuối cùng, lấy tiến đoàn đại kết cục xuất đạo, mới có lúc sau phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, mặc dù bọn hắn chưa hề thảo luận về sau trải qua đúng sai.

Thời gian lâu như vậy bên trong, dựng lệch ra bất luận cái gì một bước, đều không có hiện ở tương hỗ là nhân quả.

Mà thay đổi lại dễ dàng, chỉ cần một cái ý niệm trong đầu là được rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cho Khương Daniel quá nhiều suy nghĩ thời gian.

Lại Quan Lâm hẹn hắn buổi chiều đi ra ngoài, hắn sớm trên lầu rửa mặt xong, đổi quần áo liền có thể ra đường. Hắn chỉ là hướng đặc biệt người cáo tri công kỳ, thuận tiện ở trong lòng âm thầm cùng mình xác nhận một lần.

Đóng cửa trước, thoáng nhìn Khương Daniel trên cổ kia vòng dấu răng vết máu đã hoàn toàn biến mất không gặp.

Chính là tại lần kia, hắn dự cảm đến mất khống chế, không chỉ có là Khương Daniel, còn có chính hắn. Trong thân thể kêu gào, va chạm. Nhưng kỳ thật không chỉ là lần kia nguyên nhân. Là từng chút từng chút tích cát thành tháp, công lược thành trì.

Bị như thế đối đãi, nhưng vẫn là bản năng nghĩ tiếp cận.

Có người đưa nhánh, cung cấp lựa chọn một loại khác lựa chọn khả năng. Có cái gì tương lai là không thể thay đổi không thể lựa chọn đâu, xu lợi tránh hại là cao cấp động vật thiên tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ để cho mình trầm mê tại mất khống chế bên trong.

Cẩu huyết thời gian sử dụng.

*

Sáu,

Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đè thấp mũ ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng, lẳng lặng chờ rạp chiếu phim bên trong người tán đi.

Đem vệ mũ áo tử đều đeo lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt che đại bộ phận ánh sáng, hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhớ tới tranh tài lúc bọn hắn có có dư thời gian cũng sẽ đến xem phim, có đôi khi ngồi cùng một chỗ, có đôi khi tách ra ngồi. Cãi nhau, rất nhiều người.

Hắn ngược lại là ưa thích thời khắc thế này.

Kỳ thật cũng không phải không phải tới này loại đại chúng ảnh sảnh. Trước khi ra cửa Lại Quan Lâm đề nghị đi mới mở tư gia rạp chiếu phim, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mua trước nơi này phiếu. Rất kỳ quái, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có giống như vậy một chút không quan hệ đau khổ kiên trì.

Về sau nghĩ, đại khái là bởi vì, chỉ có trong đám người, hắn mới tương đối có thể cảm giác được chính mình.

Có loại cảm giác này mình cần. Cùng trên TV, thậm chí là trong túc xá cũng khác nhau chính mình.

Không giống đại đa số thời điểm, hắn càng giống là tại tạo nên một cái khác bản thân, một cái có thể cung cấp người khác thưởng thức hình tượng. Dễ dàng để người mê thất.

Mà hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân.

Cho nên thích những này chuyện tầm thường. Cởi ra bên ngoài bên trong, có thể đối hết thảy đều không phí sức khí.

"Người nói vạn sự đều có tới trước tới sau, Thánh Hựu ca ngươi cảm thấy lời nói này đối với sao?"

Phim đã truyền bá đến bắt đầu đánh ra diễn viên chức biểu, đáp lấy đèn còn không có sáng, Lại Quan Lâm xích lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, hỏi hắn một cái cùng phim hoàn toàn không liên quan vấn đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem lạnh rơi bắp rang nhét vào miệng bên trong, lắc đầu, nói: "Ai biết."

Lại Quan Lâm không đối đáp án này phát biểu ý kiến. Hướng phía trước dựa vào chút, lấy môi nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức tránh một chút, đầu lệch trôi qua về sau lại có chút sững sờ. Lại Quan Lâm ý thức được, nhưng xem ra cũng không có quá để ý, chỉ là tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu tay cầm thật chặt, cùng một chỗ bỏ vào trong túi tiền của mình.

Lại hỏi: "Vậy ta, là tới trước, hay là sau đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại Lại Quan Lâm trên vai, con mắt trợn lại bế, nghĩ nghĩ, đáp: "Khó mà nói."

"Ngươi không phải sớm xuất hiện." Hắn nói.

Tiếp lấy đèn liền sáng.

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu phát xoáy, nghĩ đây coi như là trả lời sao?

Giống như là đáp, lại giống không có đáp.

Đám người tan hết, Ung Thánh Hựu phản nắm chặt lại Lại Quan Lâm tay, ấm áp, sau đó đem tay rút ra, nói đi thôi.

Ra rạp chiếu phim, Lại Quan Lâm còn muốn lại dạo chơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động lấy ra nhìn thời gian, mười giờ rưỡi, lúng ta lúng túng thời đoạn. Thân thể của hắn hơi mệt chút, nhưng nhìn thấy Lại Quan Lâm mặt mũi tràn đầy chờ mong, cự tuyệt đến bên miệng lại chuyển trở về.

Màn hình điện thoại di động vẫn sáng, đoàn thể nói chuyện phiếm phòng đột nhiên bắt đầu không ngừng đạn tin tức.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem group chat bên trong tin tức ấn mở, đầu tiên vào mắt chính là một trương hình ảnh. Kia hình ảnh quá chướng mắt, dẫn đến hắn một đầu văn tự tin tức đều không có nhìn thấy.

Không tự giác trong lòng giật mình.

Quay người đối Lại Quan Lâm ngáp một cái, nói: "Hay là trở về đi, hôm nay nghĩ đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Lại Quan Lâm nhìn ra được thất vọng, nhưng chuyển nửa ngày ngón tay, cũng chỉ là nói: "Ca gần nhất là hành trình nhiều lắm."

Sau đó bó lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, đem người kéo đến cách mình thêm gần chút, một vừa đưa tay đón xe.

Ở trong thang máy Lại Quan Lâm lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn xuống, biểu lộ trở nên phức tạp, nhưng cũng không có nói thẳng cái gì, hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là trước muốn đi dưới lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn mỹ giải thích quá nhiều, liền nói muốn bắt đổi giặt quần áo.

Lại Quan Lâm gật gật đầu, cho Ung Thánh Hựu theo tầng lầu.

Hắn không phải rất muốn phát tác.

Đến cửa túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu chìa khoá cắm nửa ngày, làm thế nào đều không chen vào lọt.

Có lẽ là huyên náo động tĩnh quá lớn, bên trong cửa trước mở.

Khương Daniel trên thân chỉ vây cái khăn tắm, tóc ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng hướng xuống rơi xuống nước.

Một tay còn bên cạnh quấn lấy băng gạc, một bên rủ xuống mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Còn thật sớm."

Không nhìn Khương Daniel trong giọng nói rõ ràng chế nhạo, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua hắn tay liền hỏi: "Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Bệnh cũ, " Khương Daniel quay người hướng trong phòng đi, trả lời rất lạnh nhạt, "Không cần đến khách bao."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo vào phòng, kiên trì trực tiếp kéo qua Khương Daniel băng gạc quấn một nửa ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng bóp qua khớp xương, Khương Daniel phát ra "Tê" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu cùng hắn đối mặt, trong mắt đều là mờ mịt.

"Những cái kia máu..."

"Không cẩn thận vạch đến miểng thủy tinh, " Khương Daniel nhíu mày, "Người một cái không may không có cách, lại gãy xương lại lấy máu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đem lòng bàn tay băng gạc lách qua, lộ ra thật dài một đường vết rách, "Vừa mới còn đụng nước đi."

"Không có việc gì, " Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt buồn thiu, cũng giảng không ra cứng hơn nữa lời nói, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng chút, "Thật không có việc gì, vết thương nhỏ mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn chậm rãi đem băng gạc lại quấn trở về, buộc lại kết, tự nhủ: "Ảnh chụp dọa ta một hồi."

Tóm lại.

Một cái tay tất cả đều là máu Khương Daniel rốt cuộc không muốn nhìn thấy.

Hắn tốt nhất đem mình cố vấn tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu kể xong liền đi trong tủ treo quần áo đầu thu thập quần áo, Khương Daniel dựa vào tại máy tính tọa tiền, không có muốn lên giường ngủ ý tứ. Đợi đến hắn dẹp xong, mới hỏi: "Hôm nay cũng không trở lại ngủ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nên được dứt khoát, trước khi đi quay đầu lại, giảng: "Hắn ở phía trên chờ ta."

Chờ người, cùng bị chờ người. Mình chỉ là cái người ngoài cuộc.

Có lẽ là câu nói này lực sát thương quá lớn, Khương Daniel một chút sững sờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi rất lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Trên tay lưu lại dư ôn để hắn lại đau.

Lại Quan Lâm đã chép hai trang tiếng Hàn từ đơn, nhìn thấy tắm rửa xong Ung Thánh Hựu tới liền phàn nàn hắn tới tốt lắm chậm, mình muốn khốn chết rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giống dỗ tiểu hài đồng dạng đem hắn đẩy lên trên giường, tắt đèn, lại cho hắn đắp kín mền, sau đó chính mình mới trốn vào đi. Đầu mới vừa vặn đụng phải gối đầu, liền cảm giác trên môi ấm áp, là Lại Quan Lâm tại hôn hắn. Có chút cẩn thận, có chút gấp rút.

Chỉ là nhẹ nhàng đụng, không có vươn đầu lưỡi đi vào.

Sau đó liền đổi vị trí, từ cái cổ, đến bả vai, cuối cùng lại xoay quanh về tai hạ kia một khối mẫn cảm nhất làn da.

Cảm giác được xảy ra bất ngờ đâm nhói, Ung Thánh Hựu tính phản xạ đẩy hắn ra.

"Quan Lâm, " Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phò, ổn định lại hô hấp, nói: "Ngươi còn nhỏ."

Lại Quan Lâm trở lại mình gối đầu bên kia, lời nói ra lại rất trực tiếp, "Là ca còn không có quen thuộc, thử nghiệm thêm là được."

"Ta..."

"Ngươi hiện tại khẳng định đang nghĩ, ngươi lo lắng như vậy Niel ca, là vì cái gì, " Lại Quan Lâm đầu tới đây một chút, cách Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có mấy centimet, "Bởi vì ngươi hiểu lầm."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản bác, Lại Quan Lâm lại tiếp lấy hướng xuống giảng, đem hôm nay phát sinh cái này ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau sự tình bày lên mặt đài.

"Ngươi hiểu lầm, luôn cho là hắn không có ngươi không được, kỳ thật, Niel ca cũng không phải là chỉ có ngươi một người bạn."

"Huống chi hắn đối Chí Huân ca..." Lại Quan Lâm cười cười, nói: "Ngươi cũng biết."

"Mà ngươi có ta."

"Cho nên ca cuối cùng vẫn là đi lên, là bởi vì ngươi thích ta."

Thích người.

Thật sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức ở trong lòng hỏi mình một câu, lại không nói ra miệng. Lại Quan Lâm lớn đoạn lí do thoái thác còn đến không kịp tiêu hóa, nhưng xác thực tìm không thấy cái gì logic lỗ thủng. Hắn bỏ xuống thụ thương Khương Daniel đi lên là sự thật, cũng là tự nguyện lựa chọn Lại Quan Lâm thành vì chính mình người yêu, như vậy có lẽ, vô luận là có hay không thật là Lại Quan Lâm nói dạng này, đều hẳn là biến thành dạng này, không phải sao.

Hắn lại bắt đầu mất ngủ, mất ngủ đến mơ màng giao thế tỉnh lại ngủ.

Lại Quan Lâm hay là ngoan cố ôm hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không quá dễ chịu, nhưng cũng muốn nếm thử để cho mình quen thuộc.

Quen thuộc Lại Quan Lâm nói thích.

Cho nên buổi sáng hôm sau tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu xuống lầu gọi Khương Daniel ăn sớm cơm, lại bị Khương Daniel đè vào trên mặt bàn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút do dự một cước liền đá đi, đem không sẵn sàng Khương Daniel đá phải dựa vào tủ quần áo bên chân.

Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm cổ của hắn, đã là tại có kết luận: "Ngươi cùng hắn ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới tối hôm qua nơi này một nhỏ phương cảm giác đau.

Đành phải tránh nặng tìm nhẹ về: "Chúng ta gần nhất Thiên Thiên tại cùng ngủ."

Khương Daniel dùng thụ thương cái tay kia vuốt vuốt bụng của mình, thân thể thần kinh có chút tiến vào chết lặng trạng thái.

"Ngươi thật hung ác."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay lưng đi, đối kính chạm đất xem xét trên cổ mình vết đỏ, nhìn xem sắc mặt trắng bệch Khương Daniel, tận lực tỉnh táo nói: "Là chính ngươi ép đến ta, ta mới đá ngươi."

Khương Daniel để ý lại không phải cái này.

"Quan Lâm so ngươi như cái đại nhân." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Câu này lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu lại không để Khương Daniel nổi giận, mà là nói chuyện ngữ khí triệt để nghe không ra cảm xúc.

Hắn hỏi: "Lại Quan Lâm còn nói cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu đối mặt Khương Daniel, nuốt mấy lần nước bọt, do dự một lát, mới nói: "Ta trước kia một mực rất hiếu kì, vì cái gì ngươi đến hiện tại cũng còn không cùng Phác Chí Huân ngả bài, Phác Chí Huân rõ ràng xem ra đối ngươi cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩa."

"Hôm qua Quan Lâm cùng ta giảng chuyện của các ngươi, ta mới rốt cục hiểu."

Giảng đến nơi đây, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn miệng môi dưới.

"Càng trân quý đồ vật, càng không thể đụng."

Cho nên không trách được người khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể trách mình, lúc trước tự tay lên như thế sai lầm mở đầu người là hắn.

Khương Daniel mồ hôi trên trán xuất hiện, trên mặt nhưng vẫn là bất động thanh sắc, gần như bắt đầu cười lạnh, "Cho nên ta chỉ cùng ngươi lên giường."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chỗ khác, nghe được từ trong miệng hắn nói ra lời này, không che giấu được nhắm lại mắt, "Ta nhận. Nhưng cầu về cầu, đường đường về."

Dù sao vạn vật đều có thưởng vị kỳ hạn.

Mà thời gian của bọn hắn chỉ còn chưa tới nửa năm mà thôi.

"Chớ cùng ta hao tổn."

[ Dan Ung ] phong nhãn nhạc viên #7

Ta biết có một chút đột nhiên.

*

Bảy,

Bạn cùng phòng quan hệ triệt để vỡ tan về sau, Khương Daniel từ bỏ trò chơi. Nói từ bỏ cũng không phải ý tứ kia. Chính là một cách tự nhiên đối ngày xưa thích giải trí hạng mục công việc mất đi hứng thú. Hắn phát hiện một sự kiện, không tại gian phòng này sinh hoạt, Ung Thánh Hựu liền tại cuộc sống của hắn bên trong biến mất.

Tựa hồ vấn đề gì đều là quen thuộc vấn đề.

Bị đá đến máu ứ đọng nhưng không có cảm giác đau, đau nhức đến từ địa phương khác.

Bất kể thế nào nghĩ, hắn đều cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến không đúng.

Dựa vào cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiêu hao, đó chính là tiêu hao. Bọn hắn là đồng mưu không phải sao. Như vậy hắn cũng hẳn là có tư cách phản bác Ung Thánh Hựu đối với chuyện này phán đoán mới đúng.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đi được như vậy quyết tuyệt.

Tại hắn còn có không nói xong trước đó.

Lại Quan Lâm là cái lựa chọn tốt, chí ít giống người, hắn đoán Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là nghĩ như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ còn nghĩ, Khương Daniel chính là không chịu thua, không cam tâm, cho nên mới nhiều lần dây dưa, không chịu buông tay.

Trên thực tế là có như vậy một chút.

Nhưng đầu nguồn hiển nhiên không chỉ như thế.

Bọn hắn hết thảy đều bị dán lên thưởng vị kỳ hạn. Quá khứ hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, là chỉ có cùng đối phương cùng một chỗ thời điểm có thể ném rơi phức tạp suy nghĩ, lập tức có nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Cho là hắn cùng rất nhiều người làm qua loại sự tình này à. Không có, hắn chỉ xuất tịch Ung Thánh Hựu mời.

Ngày đó diễn tập nghỉ ngơi thời điểm tại toilet đụng tới Lại Quan Lâm, tràn đầy người thắng tư thái.

Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên bình tĩnh lại.

Hắn rất ít ngốc tại trong túc xá, không có hành trình thời điểm liền ngâm đang luyện tập thất. Có đôi khi Phác Chí Huân quá khứ ghi âm thuận tiện xuống lầu chờ hắn, bọn hắn liền tại bên ngoài ăn xong muộn cơm lại trở về.

Phác Chí Huân gần nhất không biết có phải hay không là đang huấn luyện người trưởng thành pháp tắc sinh tồn, ăn trứng bao cơm cũng phải kêu lên nghe xong bia.

Cũng từ không uống say, nhiều nhất là có chút choáng, để Khương Daniel vịn hắn đón xe.

Có lần tại túc xá lầu dưới vừa vặn đụng phải hẹn xong sẽ trở về Lại Quan Lâm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, Lại Quan Lâm cùng hắn hai chào hỏi, Phác Chí Huân mềm nhũn giảng câu thật là đúng dịp.

Thang máy tới trước Khương Daniel cùng Phác Chí Huân tầng lầu, hạ thang máy trước Lại Quan Lâm có ý riêng cười nói Niel ca chúc mừng ngươi a.

Phác Chí Huân dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trên thân, tại cửa thang máy sắp đóng lại trước đó quay đầu về Lại Quan Lâm một câu lăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không có nói chuyện, về đến Lại Quan Lâm trong phòng mới hỏi vừa rồi là có ý gì.

Lại Quan Lâm quá khứ ôm hắn, nói đây không phải rất rõ ràng sao, có người mộng đẹp thành thật.

Khương Daniel không có tại Phác Chí Huân trong phòng ngủ.

Cứ việc Phác Hữu Trấn đêm nay không tại, bên cạnh giường trống không, Phác Chí Huân co lại trong chăn con mắt nửa mở nửa khép, nói ta thật không uống say, ngươi không muốn một bộ tửu quỷ dáng vẻ nhìn ta.

Khương Daniel nói ta biết, ngươi chính là tham ăn.

Phác Chí Huân trong chăn lăn mấy lần, rốt cuộc tìm được một cái thích hợp tư thế đối mặt với Khương Daniel nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel bị hắn chọc cười, giảng ngươi nghĩ ngủ là ngủ tốt, không nên miễn cưỡng.

Phác Chí Huân lắc đầu, nói ngươi không vui, ta nhìn ra được.

"Ta không có, " Khương Daniel cũng lắc đầu, nói: "Thật không có."

"Quá phận bình thường. Ngươi không cao hứng thời điểm cứ như vậy, một người buồn bực ở nơi đó đóng vai người bình thường."

"Bình thường ngươi cũng ngại?"

Phác Chí Huân nói: "Có chút."

Khương Daniel không có nhận lời nói, đi đến bên cạnh bàn mở Phác Chí Huân máy tính.

Hệ thống tự động đăng nhập Phác Chí Huân tài khoản, Khương Daniel ấn mở nhìn hắn gần nhất chiến đấu ghi chép, phát hiện có mấy cái tuần lễ không có trải qua tuyến.

"Ta liền không nghĩ chơi."

Khương Daniel còn không có hỏi, Phác Chí Huân giành ở phía trước trả lời trước: "Ngay từ đầu chính là vì đùa với ngươi mà thôi."

"Chí Huân."

Nhìn kỹ, trong số tài khoản xác thực cơ bản đều là song bài số liệu. Đơn sắp xếp rất ít, bốn sắp xếp cục số cũng là chữ số, là bọn hắn trước kia ngẫu nhiên lôi kéo những người khác chơi qua mấy cái.

"Ta biết, không có ý tứ gì khác."

Phác Chí Huân chống đỡ cánh tay ngồi dậy, trên mặt bị cồn hun ra đỏ ửng còn chưa hoàn toàn biến mất.

"Ta nói là, ngươi đã sớm biết ta ý tứ."

Nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói tiếp đi: "Nhưng ngươi không có ý tứ này, ta cũng sẽ không quá khổ sở."

"Ồ?" Khương Daniel xoay người cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

"Thích là khống chế không được."

"Cái này ngươi đã nói."

"Nhưng ngươi cho không được ta ngang nhau lượng thích, không quan hệ, ta không phải không phải ngươi không thể."

Khương Daniel lại chuyển trở về, đối Phác Chí Huân màn ảnh máy vi tính, bắt đầu nói đùa: "Ừm, ngươi nhiều cùng người khác đánh chơi game, liền sẽ phát hiện kỹ thuật của ta thật sự không tệ."

"Ta vẫn là thích nhất ngươi." Phác Chí Huân nói phải đương nhiên, "Nhưng bị yêu luôn luôn nhẹ lỏng một ít, ta minh bạch. Bởi vì ta là người ích kỷ."

Mặc dù là nói như vậy, nhưng Phác Chí Huân biểu lộ xem ra cũng không có ngoài miệng tiêu sái. Chí ít không phải hoàn toàn.

Phác Chí Huân nói: "Coi như số ngươi gặp may, Niel ca."

Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên nhớ tới trận chung kết chuyện ngày đó.

Có trong nháy mắt là chỉ có hắn cùng Phác Chí Huân hai người đứng trên đài. Truyền bá quảng cáo khe hở Phác Chí Huân đến tìm hắn ôm, hắn chụp chụp Phác Chí Huân phía sau lưng, còn có chút khẩn trương. Phác Chí Huân lại xích lại gần lỗ tai hắn nói, kỳ thật ngươi không biết đi, ta có chút thích ngươi tới.

Kia là lần đầu tiên, Phác Chí Huân cùng hắn giống tỏ tình lại không giống tỏ tình tỏ tình.

Hắn sửng sốt một chút, còn đang suy nghĩ muốn không nên trả lời, Phác Chí Huân liền cười hì hì nói tiếp: Nhưng vẫn là hi vọng ngươi thua cho ta, ta muốn thắng.

Hiện ở ngữ khí tựa như khi đó, tàn khốc lại thành thật, đối Khương Daniel nói: "Người đều là tự tư."

Như vậy... Ung Thánh Hựu đâu.

Khương Daniel không đúng lúc cũng không thể tránh khỏi nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn bởi vì bị yêu cho nên cảm nhận được yêu sao.

Không nghĩ ra đáp án, hắn không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, không thể thay Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời.

Khương Daniel một mực chờ Phác Chí Huân ngủ về sau mới tắt máy tính về gian phòng của mình, lề mề đến rạng sáng bốn giờ, bên trên kakao phát cái tin tức cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hỏi: Hiện tại hạnh phúc sao?

Rất nhanh liền cho thấy đã đọc. Nhưng cũng chậm chạp chưa có trở về tin tức.

Chờ lấy chờ lấy Khương Daniel liền ngủ mất.

Lại mơ mơ màng màng bị đánh thức, nghe được có người mở cửa đi vào thanh âm, giẫm lên thang lầu leo đến lên giường.

"Thánh Hựu ca?"

Khương Daniel rất ít gọi Ung Thánh Hựu ca, xưng hô thế này nghe còn có chút lạ lẫm.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên một hồi lâu, mới lên tiếng ân.

Nhưng cũng không nghĩ giải thích càng nhiều sự tình. Tỉ như Lại Quan Lâm lần thứ một trăm nếm thử gần sát cùng hắn lần thứ một trăm đẩy ra những cái kia.

Nhanh đến Lại Quan Lâm điểm tới hạn, cũng có thể cảm giác được, hắn cảm thấy thà rằng như vậy không bằng để hai người trước yên tĩnh ngủ một giấc. Hắn rất lâu không có hảo hảo ngủ.

Quá lâu chưa có trở lại mình quen thuộc trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ dính giường liền tiến vào đến ngủ say.

Làm mấy cái hỗn loạn mộng, chỉ có cái cuối cùng là rõ ràng.

Là mộng đến đi tham gia lão hữu hội.

Tựa như là nhiều năm về sau, Khương Daniel còn cùng Phác Chí Huân cùng một chỗ. Phác Chí Huân tới trước, Ung Thánh Hựu bị phái đi bên ngoài tiếp Khương Daniel. Nơi đó đầu ba mươi thay mặt Khương Daniel cũng không có gì thay đổi, bọn hắn chạm mặt, hàn huyên vài câu, sau đó cùng một chỗ đi đến đầu đi.

Đi tới cửa thời điểm Khương Daniel không biết tính sao dắt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, là vô ý thức, vô tri vô giác, hai người đều ở trước cửa đứng vững, dừng lại.

Khương Daniel nói: Đột nhiên nghĩ hôn ngươi một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel con mắt, giống đang nhìn tốt nhiều năm trước hai người bọn họ hoang đường hai mươi đời. Khương Daniel liền lôi kéo hắn chạy đến hẻm nhỏ bên cạnh, không ai thấy được địa phương.

Nhưng cũng vẫn là không có thân, chỉ là nhìn như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu khóc, đầu điểm tại Khương Daniel trên lồng ngực.

Đại khái là khóc rất lâu.

Khóc đến trong hiện thực Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị khóc tỉnh, phát hiện khóe mắt thật sự có nước mắt, đây là đang nằm mơ, còn tiếp tục khóc trong chốc lát.

Không có âm thanh, nước mắt chảy tiến gối đầu bên trong.

Về sau phía sau có một mảnh nguồn nhiệt, dán chặt chính mình. Hai tay vòng qua đến, không phải ôm đặc biệt gấp.

Cũng là lúc này, mới cảm giác được Khương Daniel tóc vùi vào Ung Thánh Hựu vai cần cổ, từng chút từng chút, tại tinh tế liếm hôn bờ vai của hắn, rất thân mật, nhưng cũng không mang tình sắc, giống một con động vật nhỏ, tại trấn an một cái khác con động vật nhỏ như thế, động tác rất nhẹ, là ôn nhu.

"Chớ đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu liền khóc đến lợi hại hơn.

Hắn tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê cảm thấy mình là trên thế giới này khổ sở nhất người. Tất cả chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài ủy khuất đều tại lấy một giấc mộng vì lối ra đổ xuống mà ra.

Cái gì là hạnh phúc.

Không phải hạnh phúc mới có thể à.

Chờ hắn khóc xong, Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu, khi đó đưa ra cái kia hoang đường trao đổi, là vì cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời ngay, mà là từ từ nhắm hai mắt lại ngủ trong chốc lát. Khương Daniel cũng không hề rời đi, duy trì cái kia từ phía sau lưng ôm tư thế. Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt ra quay người mặt hướng Khương Daniel, tựa như trải qua mấy trăm lần xóa bỏ lại đến.

Hướng ta đi tới.

Hắn nói, có một khắc ta nhìn thấy ngươi hướng ta đi tới.


	451. Chapter 451

【 Dan Ung 】 vào đông ma thuật sư

Não động nhanh đánh. Vô ý thức linh cảm sản phẩm, hệ chữa trị Tiểu Điềm văn. Có đại lượng tư thiết cùng ooc, đơn thuần giải trí, xin chớ lên cao đến chân nhân! ! !

★ không trao quyền xin chớ đăng lại! ! !

Nhập hố không lâu, còn mời bọn tỷ muội thông cảm nhiều hơn. ^_^

BGM: 니 가 필 요 해 -2BiC

\--

Năm nay Seoul mùa đông tựa hồ đặc biệt tới sớm, bốn phía có thể thấy được thấu Minh Dương quang vẩy xuống tại phòng ốc song cửa sổ bên trên, bông tuyết từ mông mông bụi bụi chân trời tung bay mà xuống, rất nhanh liền tại trên đường cái đọng lại thành thật mỏng một tầng. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc nặng nề áo khoác đi trên đường, dưới cánh tay còn kẹp lấy đêm qua không có đuổi xong văn kiện, mặt đường bên trên thật mỏng tuyết đọng băng lãnh mà trơn ướt, kém chút để hắn đánh cái lảo đảo.

Đứng ở công ty cổng, nhìn xem đã kết lên một tầng thật mỏng sương trắng pha lê đại môn, Ung Thánh Hựu hít mũi một cái, nhỏ bé bông tuyết tung bay tiến cổ áo trong khe hở, lạnh đến hắn co lên cổ, vội vàng che kín trên người áo khoác. Ở bên thân đẩy cửa tiến vào công ty một sát na, hắn khóe mắt quét nhìn ngắm đến một đỉnh lều nhỏ.

Kia là một đỉnh tinh xảo màu hồng nhạt lều nhỏ, bị nhân tinh tâm dựng lên cất đặt ở công ty bên cạnh sân chơi cổng. Lều vải trên đỉnh trang trí lấy một cái thoải mái cười to tiểu Đào tử, lều vải miệng còn trưng bày mấy cái lông xù Samoyed a con rối. Ung Thánh Hựu ngắm nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện lều vải chung quanh cũng không có bất kỳ người nào, chỉ có một bao giản dị cái bàn thả tại rộng mở trong lều vải, một chén muối biển caramel Mocha chính để lên bàn bốc lên ấm áp nhiệt khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhìn đồng hồ một cái, mặt đồng hồ bên trên kim đồng hồ chính chỉ hướng bảy điểm mười lăm phân, sân chơi cũng sẽ không tại sớm như vậy thời điểm mở cửa, là ai sẽ tại sớm như vậy thời điểm tới đây. Hắn lại nhìn chằm chằm kia lều vải nhìn một hồi lâu, lầm bầm một câu "Thật là kỳ quái" sau mới đi tiến công ty.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc tan việc đã tới gần năm giờ chiều, mà kia đỉnh dựng tại sân chơi cổng lều nhỏ chung quanh thì chật ních mới từ sân chơi ra tiểu hài, hắn tò mò hướng trong lều vải nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện buổi sáng còn trống không sau cái bàn đang ngồi lấy một thanh niên. Thanh niên nhìn qua không khác mình là mấy lớn, đều là hai mươi ba hai mươi bốn tuổi, mặc một bộ in Samoyed a màu sáng áo bông, mái tóc màu đen nhuộm thành chói mắt kim sắc, cười lên ôn nhu lại soái khí.

Tay của thanh niên bên trong tựa hồ tại vuốt vuốt cái gì, trêu đến đám kia vây quanh các hài tử của hắn đều tại hưng phấn kêu to, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được tò mò tiến tới muốn nhìn một chút thanh niên đến tột cùng đang làm gì. Chỉ thấy tay của thanh niên chỉ linh hoạt động lên, lập tức từ một chén nước bên trong cầm ra một thanh hoa hồng, lập tức từ không trung kéo ra mấy đầu dải lụa màu, nguyên lai, là một cái ma thuật sư. Hắn một bên biến đổi ma thuật, mang trên mặt đẹp mắt tiếu dung, khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt để nụ cười của hắn tại Seoul mùa đông tro chìm màn trời hạ rạng rỡ tia chớp, tựa như hắn trên quần áo vui cười Samoyed a đồng dạng, cho người ta mang đến một loại chảy xiết, đậm đặc ấm áp.

Từ đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần đi làm trước đều sẽ lưu ý kia đỉnh dựng tại công viên trò chơi trước cửa nho nhỏ lều vải, sau khi tan việc kiểu gì cũng sẽ đứng tại thanh niên ma thuật trước sạp nhìn xem hắn đặc sắc biểu diễn. Hết thảy bình thường vật phẩm tại thanh niên linh hoạt giữa ngón tay tựa hồ cũng có sự sống, hắn có thể để một chồng lá bài biến đổi hoa văn lăn lộn, để con rối nhảy lên vụng về vũ bộ, còn có thể từ trong không khí biến ra ngũ thải tân phân bánh kẹo, từ dù che mưa bên trong móc ra đập cánh bồ câu cùng nhảy tưng con thỏ. Nhìn xem hắn tại đám kia hưng phấn hài tử ở giữa vui cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn tâm cũng theo đó chập chờn.

Một người lớn tại tiểu hài tử ở giữa dù sao vẫn là rất dễ thấy, có đôi khi bọn hắn sẽ ánh mắt chạm vào nhau, tại Ung Thánh Hựu cuống quít dời ánh mắt trước, người thanh niên kia ma thuật sư kiểu gì cũng sẽ ngửa mặt lên hướng hắn mỉm cười, có khi thậm chí sẽ đối với hắn phất phất tay, cái này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt một trận nóng lên.

Ngày nào đó lúc tan việc khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu theo thường lệ đi tới thanh niên ma thuật trước sạp, chỉ là hôm nay ma thuật bày phá lệ quạnh quẽ, trừ ngồi tại trước bàn thanh niên bên ngoài, không có người nào.

"Chỉ có ngươi một cái sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Đúng vậy a," thanh niên đẹp trai cười với hắn cười, "Hôm nay sân chơi nghỉ ngơi, ngày kế chỉ có mấy cái tiểu hài tử tới qua ta cái này."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, nhất thời không biết nói cái gì cho phải, hai người liền trầm mặc như vậy đối mặt trong chốc lát.

"Muốn cùng đi uống ly cà phê sao?" Thanh niên đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, nhìn xem thanh niên mang theo một chút ánh mắt mong đợi, hắn nhất cuối cùng vẫn gật đầu. Hai người cùng đi tiến sân chơi cái khác một nhà quán cà phê.

Thanh niên miệng nhỏ uống trong tay Mocha, vẫn như cũ là ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy muối biển caramel Mocha, ấm áp nhiệt khí từ trong chén toát ra, đem thanh niên khuôn mặt say phải ửng đỏ, nhìn xem bên cạnh thanh niên, Ung Thánh Hựu lại quên ở trong tay chậm rãi trở nên lạnh kiểu Mỹ cà phê.

"Gần nhất bận rộn công việc sao?" Thanh niên đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi, đem Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức tòng thần du lịch kéo về hiện thực.

"A..." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bối rối mà nhìn xem thanh niên, cà phê trong tay cũng không chú ý vẩy một chút trên bàn, "Còn tốt, không tính bận bịu."

"Ngươi đến ta bày ra nhìn nhiều ngày như vậy, ta còn không biết tên của ngươi đâu?" Thanh niên rút ra mấy tờ giấy khăn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu lau sạch trước mặt cái bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu trên hai gò má hiện lên hai đoàn nhạt nhẽo ửng đỏ.

"Ta gọi Ung Thánh Hựu." Có chút ngượng ngùng âm điệu tựa như một con mèo duỗi ra móng vuốt mềm mềm gãi người tâm.

Thanh niên cười cười, nhìn về phía hắn, trong mắt tràn đầy lấp lóe ánh sáng.

"Ta gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi cũng có thể trực tiếp gọi ta Daniel."

Cơ hồ toàn bộ mùa đông, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là tại Daniel đồng hành vượt qua. Lúc làm việc hắn sẽ tiện đường mang một chén nóng hổi muối biển caramel Mocha cho Daniel, sau khi tan việc sẽ đúng giờ đi tới Daniel ma thuật bày nhìn hắn cho bọn nhỏ làm ảo thuật, tại công viên trò chơi đóng quán nghỉ ngơi thời gian bên trong, bọn hắn có khi sẽ đi đến phụ cận quán cà phê uống một chén, có khi sẽ sóng vai ngồi tại sân chơi cổng trên ghế dài nhìn xem mặt trời một chút xíu biến mất tại Seoul vào đông tung bay tuyết mịn bên trong.

Nói chuyện phiếm bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu biết nguyên lai Daniel nhà tại Busan, cái này so với mình nhỏ hơn một tuổi thanh niên tại hai năm trước cùng bằng hữu cùng đi đến Seoul một nhà nhi đồng cứu trợ đứng ở giữa làm công nhân tình nguyện, ban đầu là vì đùa cứu trợ đứng ở giữa bọn nhỏ vui vẻ mới đi học ma thuật, về sau dứt khoát liền tại sân chơi trước cửa chuyên môn làm ảo thuật cho những đứa trẻ nhìn.

"Mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn thấy nhiều như vậy đáng yêu hài tử, xem ra Niel thật đúng là rất hạnh phúc đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra một tiếng ao ước thán vị.

"Đúng vậy a, bất quá ba ba vẫn nghĩ để ta tìm phần công việc ổn định, một mực hoa ba ba mụ mụ tiền cũng không tốt lắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Daniel nhìn một hồi, nhịn không được bật cười: "Ngươi cười lên thật rất giống Samoyed a a."

Daniel sau khi nghe được bắt đầu thoải mái cười to:

"Ha ha, người người đều nói như vậy ta."

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì nhà cách công ty xa xôi, mỗi ngày đều muốn đón xe sau khi về nhà, Daniel liền chủ động lái xe tới đón Ung Thánh Hựu tan tầm về nhà. Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy mở công ty cửa thủy tinh, trông thấy dáng người cao gầy thanh niên thân mang một bộ áo khoác dài, dựa tại cửa xe bên cạnh chờ hắn, anh tuấn phải không tưởng nổi.

"Ca, đi sao?" Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi hướng mình, Daniel rất lịch sự giúp hắn mở cửa xe ra, trên mặt lộ ra đẹp mắt tiếu dung. Nhìn xem người kia dựng tại trên cửa xe ngón tay thon dài, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim không hiểu tăng tốc. Xe tại nhà trọ của mình trước lầu ngừng lại, đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị đẩy cửa xe ra rời đi một nháy mắt, một cái ý niệm trong đầu lại đột nhiên chen vào trong đầu của hắn. Hắn trừng mắt nhìn, chuyển hướng trên ghế lái Daniel.

"Muốn hay không đi lên ngồi một chút?"

\--

Ung Thánh Hựu chung cư là phòng một người, không lớn trong phòng khách tán lạc chưa hoàn thành văn kiện cùng thư tịch, trên ghế sa lon đặt vào một con Samoyed a gối ôm. Nhìn xem mình có chút bừa bộn gian phòng, hắn đột nhiên có chút hối hận tại sao phải mời Daniel tiến đến.

"Cái kia, ta đi rót trà cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đến bộ đồ ăn tủ, bối rối tìm kiếm lấy chén trà, một cái tay ấm áp lại tại lúc này nhẹ nhàng che tới, Daniel cầm tay của hắn, mở miệng lúc ngữ khí ôn nhu phải có thể đem người hòa tan:

"Không sao."

Cuối cùng vẫn là Daniel mình rót trà uống.

Ung Thánh Hựu bứt rứt bất an đứng ở một bên, ngón tay gấp giảo, Daniel thì nhàn nhã trong phòng đi lại đánh giá, xem ra hắn mới là căn phòng này chủ nhân đồng dạng. Daniel đi đến cửa sổ sát đất trước, nhìn xem bị chặt chẽ kéo lên nặng nề màn cửa, quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu:

"Ca vì cái gì không kéo màn cửa sổ ra đâu?"

"Cái này... Quen thuộc." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lúng túng ho khan vài tiếng.

Daniel đưa tay "Bá" một chút kéo ra màn cửa. Hồi lâu không động màn cửa kích thích một tầng thật mỏng tro, nhỏ bé tro bụi nổi giữa không trung, từ rơi ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào ánh nắng tại tro bụi cùng pha lê chiết xạ hạ biến ảo kỳ dị sắc thái, lộ ra chân trời còn chưa tiêu tán lam tử sắc ráng mây, đẹp khiến người giật mình. Ung Thánh Hựu xuất thần nhìn ngoài cửa sổ hoa mỹ sắc thái, không có nghe tiếng bên cạnh Daniel nhỏ giọng nói câu gì.

"Niel, ngươi đang nói cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía Daniel, trong mắt phản chiếu ra ngoài cửa sổ sắc thái hoa mỹ ráng mây, Daniel nhìn chăm chú cặp kia nai con thanh tịnh đôi mắt, cười lắc đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mời Daniel đêm nay tại nhà trọ của mình ngủ lại, Daniel đáp ứng. Vốn nên là bày làm ra một bộ chủ nhân tư thái chiêu đãi khách nhân Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy mình ngược lại thành khách nhân, nhìn xem Daniel tại trong phòng bếp bận rộn bóng lưng, ngồi tại trước bàn ăn Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhếch miệng lên.

Sau bữa ăn tối, hai người uống mấy chai bia, không thắng tửu lực Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, say có chút hoảng hốt. Trong lúc mơ mơ màng màng, hắn cảm nhận được một trận ấm áp xúc cảm dán lên mình đỏ lên nóng lên tai, nhẹ nói câu "Ta rất thích ngươi" sau lại ôn nhu hôn lên khóe miệng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngây ngốc cười, trước mắt hiện ra Daniel mông lung thân ảnh.

"... Ca, ta rất thích ngươi."

"Là Daniel sao? Ta cũng rất thích Daniel, ta thích nhất Daniel."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức ôm lấy người bên cạnh, mặt thiếp tại người kia xương quai xanh bên trên nhẹ nhàng cọ, tựa như một con dính người mèo con, sau đó ngẩng đầu chủ động hôn lên người kia mềm mại môi. Daniel cương mấy giây, cuối cùng giơ tay lên ôm chặt người trong ngực, làm sâu sắc cái này triền miên hôn.

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu phát phát hiện mình chính nằm ở trên giường, trên thân là sạch sẽ bộ đồ mới, hắn thử giật giật thân, lại cảm giác chăn đắp một cái nặng nề đồ vật ngăn chặn, tại có chút khó khăn từ trong chăn leo ra sau hắn mới phát hiện, nguyên lai là Daniel nằm sấp tại bên giường nặng nề ngủ say, trên thân còn hất lên hắn cùng mình áo khoác.

Hắn có chút do dự vươn tay, xoa lên Daniel gương mặt, tiếp lấy góp qua thân tại Daniel trên trán ấn xuống nhu hòa một hôn, không có chút nào chú ý tới Daniel giương lên khóe miệng.

"Khương Daniel, ta thích ngươi." Hắn góp tại người kia bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói.

Tại Daniel tỉnh lại đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đi làm mãi cho đến đón hắn tan tầm về nhà, hai người đều không nhắc tới lên chuyện tối ngày hôm qua, qua đi trong vòng vài ngày, cũng không có người nhấc lên. Đêm đó cái kia triền miên hôn cùng từng tiếng tỏ tình tựa hồ liền dễ dàng như vậy bị lãng quên, giữa hai người đột nhiên xây lên một đạo cách ngăn, ngày bình thường không có gì giấu nhau hai người bắt đầu trở nên trầm mặc. Nhìn xem Daniel lái xe lúc trầm mặc bên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm ẩn ẩn làm đau. Hết thảy tựa hồ lại trở về đến lúc trước, bình tĩnh, lại lại dẫn khó mà diễn tả bằng lời ngượng ngùng cùng hối tối.

Rốt cục tại một trời xế chiều đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến lầu trọ hạ lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại ngoài xe, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe trầm mặc nhìn xem Daniel, không có chút nào muốn đi mở ý tứ.

Hắn tâm tại thình thịch đập loạn, hắn đang chờ Daniel mở miệng, hắn đang chờ một kết quả.

Hai người cứ như vậy đối mặt trong chốc lát, Daniel cuối cùng từ trên ghế lái đi xuống, đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống, đỏ mặt, không nói một lời.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Daniel mở miệng trước, ngữ khí bình thản:

"Ta tìm được việc làm, ngày mai sẽ phải về Busan."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể phát hiện rung động run một cái.

"Ừm."

"... Hẳn là cũng không tiếp tục về Seoul."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Daniel, khó có thể tin mở to hai mắt nhìn, bờ môi không ngừng run rẩy, tâm cũng đau đến căng lên.

Daniel nhẹ nhàng cầm hắn lạnh buốt tay.

"Cho nên, ta còn có cái cuối cùng ma thuật muốn biến cho ca nhìn."

"Cái...cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng lúc cực lực khống chế thanh âm của mình không còn run rẩy.

"Ca, ngươi xem trọng."

Chỉ thấy Daniel hay là giống hắn quá khứ vô số lần ma thuật đồng dạng linh hoạt động lên ngón tay hắn, hắn trong không khí nắm một cái, sau đó đem tay che tại Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay hướng lên trên trên tay phải, khi hắn lại đem tay dịch chuyển khỏi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay thình lình xuất hiện hai tấm vé xe lửa, là từ Seoul đến Busan xe lửa, liền tại tám giờ tối nay nửa chuyến xuất phát.

Ung Thánh Hựu lăng lăng nhìn lấy trong tay hai tấm vé xe lửa, nhất thời lại nói không ra lời.

"Ca, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta cùng đi sao?" Daniel nhìn xem môi màu tóc bạch Ung Thánh Hựu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi.

Trả lời chắc chắn hắn là một cái run rẩy ôm, Daniel nhìn xem trong lồng ngực của mình lông tai đỏ người gần sát lỗ tai của mình, nhu hòa lại kiên định mở miệng nói:

"Ta nguyện ý."

\--

Tại đi hướng Busan trên xe lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay chắp sau lưng, một mặt thần bí nhìn xem Daniel, Daniel tò mò nhìn hắn, sau đó hỏi: "Làm sao vậy, ca?"

"Ta cũng có một cái ma thuật muốn biến cho ngươi xem." Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng cười một tiếng.

"Tốt."

Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ra dáng trong không khí nắm một cái, sau đó song để tay lên hắn vai.

"Thấy rõ ràng chưa?"

"A?" Daniel bị hắn làm cho không hiểu ra sao, hắn hướng bốn phía nhìn một chút, nhưng là cái gì cũng không có. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng nhe răng cười một tiếng:

"Niel, ta trở nên càng thích ngươi nha."

—— ——❤END❤ —— ——

www rốt cục gõ xong thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm. Dan Ung thật sự là ăn quá ngon ta cam, ta muốn thương bọn họ cả một đời! ! !


	452. Chapter 452

【 Dan Ung 】 trưởng thành Tâm Động kỳ

00

Hắn mộng thấy mình biến thành một đuôi vảy quang như lửa cá chuồn dùng sức nhảy ra khổ hạnh nhân khí tức mặt biển, tại Tahiti đảo ướt át trong không khí tùy ý cắt tinh không cùng thềm lục địa ở giữa bóng ngược, khát vọng có thể tại một đoạn thời khắc lên bờ, đi truy tầm một màn kia dựa tại lan can bên cạnh mơ hồ mà đẹp người tốt ảnh.

\----

01

Sớm tại nửa giờ đi về trước ra máy bay cabin trong nháy mắt đó, Khương Daniel đã nghe đến mùi vị này —— dầu mỡ, nhuộm huỳnh quang tề, nóng đến bốc mùi hương vị, như là bị thả vào hóa học thuốc thử trong hồ. Tựa như Seoul hương vị.

Mùi vị kia trải trên mặt đất, treo ở không trung, thuận xoang mũi, huyết dịch chảy khắp Khương Daniel toàn thân. Mười sáu giờ trước, hắn còn mang theo đầy người hương vị đứng ở tàu điện ngầm bên trong, cùng vô số cái vừa mới tan tầm tuổi trẻ bạch lĩnh nhét chung một chỗ, theo tàu điện ngầm phi tốc tiến lên tạp âm không về không lắc lư. Rời đi sân bay về sau, hắn dừng lại hít mũi một cái, không còn có thể nghe ra cái gì hương vị. Trong tay hắn kéo lấy RIMOWA ngân sắc tay hãm rương, để tỏ lòng chúc mừng cùng thị uy, Khương Daniel hướng chung quanh vòng cố vấn hai vòng sau mới sải bước đi hướng quán trọ.

Từ trong phòng sảnh đi đến ban công bất quá mười bước khoảng cách, Khương Daniel thay đổi một kiện in rừng dừa phong quang thanh lương ngắn tay, cầm bánh mì cùng cà phê, chọn cái nhất nơi hẻo lánh vị trí. Hắn co lại thành một đoàn cuộn tròn tiến mềm mại một mình ghế sô pha, hắn vừa ăn đi tới Tahiti đảo phần thứ nhất bữa sáng một bên nhìn ra phía ngoài, vụn bánh mì đổ rào rào tiếp tục rơi tại trong mâm.

Khương Daniel mở ra điện thoại, đem phụ mẫu phát tới có quan hệ ra mắt quảng cáo tin tức một đầu một đầu điểm rơi. Nhanh hai mươi tám tuổi hắn trong gia tộc tính là phi thường kết hôn muộn, phụ mẫu mỗi lần muốn an bài cho hắn ra mắt hắn luôn luôn lấy luật sư sở sự vụ công việc bận quá làm lý do đến qua loa tắc trách, trước đây không lâu hắn vừa kết thúc một trận đại án tử, công ty đặc phê hắn một tháng ngày nghỉ, cho tới bây giờ Khương Daniel đối với lần này tại Tahiti đảo một tháng nghỉ dài hạn hay là hết sức hài lòng.

Khương Daniel ấn mở dự báo thời tiết, tối hôm qua dự báo bão từ đầu đến cuối không có đến, trên mạng bão tin tức tin đồn thất thiệt ở trên đảo tầm mắt của mọi người bên trong xuất hiện một hồi, cuối cùng cái kia báo trước bão tin tức tuyên bố hết hiệu lực. Hắn thu hồi điện thoại, quyết định tại trên đảo nhỏ đi dạo một vòng.

Hắn từ quán trọ xuất phát, từ đường nhỏ mặc đến đường lớn, ven đường tửu quán cùng vật kỷ niệm buôn bán quán một nhà liên tiếp một nhà, cổng ngồi thưa thớt mấy người, cửa hàng bên trong ngược lại là người người nhốn nháo.

Hắn đi vào một nhà nhất ven biển quán rượu nhỏ, tửu quán là từ một chiếc thuyền chế tạo thành, thấp nhất khoang tàu cải tạo thành đi đài, tầng hai boong tàu thì có thể cung cấp các du khách chụp ảnh ngắm cảnh. Hắn điểm một chén tiện nghi quả đào vị cocktail, dọc theo bậc thang ung dung đi bên trên tầng hai boong tàu. Boong tàu bên trên tầm mắt khoáng đạt, màu xanh lam vịnh biển liền nằm tại dưới chân, bên bờ biển sinh trưởng tươi tốt cây dừa cùng lộ túi cây, mỗi cái cây ở giữa giữ lại vừa đúng khe hở, màu lam nước biển từ giữa khe hở bên trong lộ ra tới. Cây cối đều lớn lên rất cao, cành lá theo gió nhẹ nhàng đong đưa, như là hòn đảo cao lớn hộ vệ, lại giống kéo dài trào lên sóng biển giống nhau cường tráng đẹp.

Boong tàu bên trên trừ Khương Daniel bên ngoài còn đứng lấy một vị thanh niên, hắn mặc trắng noãn vận động áo, dáng người cao gầy, đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel dựa tại boong tàu biên giới thấp bé trên lan can, đây hết thảy bị trầm thấp trời xanh tôn lên tựa như một bức mỹ hảo tĩnh vật họa. Xa xa Khương Daniel đứng tại chỗ lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem kia xóa bóng người, sợ phá hư tốt đẹp như vậy hình tượng.

Chỉ thấy người kia bước chân bất ổn lay động một cái, mắt thấy liền muốn quẳng xuống lan can, Khương Daniel cực nhanh xông lên phía trước kịp thời giữ chặt thanh niên. Thanh niên bị Khương Daniel kéo đến cái ghế một bên ngồi xuống, thần sắc có chút mờ mịt hoảng hốt.

"Ngươi còn tốt đó chứ?" Khương Daniel lo lắng chụp chụp thanh niên bả vai.

Thanh niên lắc đầu."Cám ơn ngươi." Hắn mở miệng nói chuyện lúc dùng chính là tiếng Hàn.

"Ngươi sẽ không phải là mấy ngày không ngủ đi?" Chú ý tới thanh niên dưới ánh mắt vừa mới vòng khó mà che giấu bầm đen, Khương Daniel nhíu mày, để lông mày hoàn thành một cái độ khó cao thể dục động tác.

"Vừa rồi thật sự là đa tạ ngươi."

Hai người trận đầu đối thoại cứ như vậy lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ kết thúc. Bọn hắn sóng vai đi xuống boong tàu, mãi cho đến trở lại quán trọ đều không có người mở miệng lần nữa. Khương Daniel đứng tại lầu bốn trên bậc thang, nhìn xem thanh niên vẫn đi vào gian phòng của mình sát vách.

02

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu có một cái kết hôn cơ hội, tại ba năm trước đây thời điểm, cùng đối tượng hẹn hò tại lui tới bên trong rốt cục luận đến kết hôn. Chỉ gặp qua mười mấy mặt hôn nhân không có chút nào nhưng dựa vào, Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm lên trước mặt nước sôi, tại một lần cuối cùng lúc ngẩng đầu cự tuyệt đối phương kết hôn thỉnh cầu, nhưng sau đó xoay người rời đi chỗ ngồi, ngay cả gặp lại đều chưa hề nói một tiếng.

Hắn từ tám tuổi một mực ở đến hai mươi tám tuổi nhà, mỗi đến đầu hạ liền sẽ thẩm thấu mùi nấm mốc. Phòng khách chỉ có một mặt cửa sổ nhỏ, tia sáng không tốt, chiếu lên cửa sổ dưới đáy bàn ăn cũng âm khí nặng nề. Phụ mẫu còn tại thời điểm, hắn một mình ở tại trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp. Hắn không thèm để ý nhỏ trong tiểu không gian ẩm ướt không khí, nhiều khi hắn đối sự tình khác đều là cái dáng vẻ như vậy, liền hắn giống hiện tại đồng dạng, sự tình gì đều chẳng muốn tham dự, chỉ muốn lẳng lặng gọt xong một trái táo.

Cha mẹ của hắn đều là giáo sư, cũng hi vọng hắn có thể thi đậu một cái đại học tốt, cứ việc thành tích của hắn cũng không tốt, cuối cùng thi đậu đại học cũng bình thường. Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác qua được hai mươi tám năm trôi qua rất vô dụng, tất cả mọi người không phải hiểu rất rõ hắn. Hắn gọt xong quả táo, cắn nó chìm vào quán trọ bồn tắm lớn. Hắn tại nghĩ mãi mà không rõ sự tình thời điểm liền trốn vào bồn tắm lớn, giống như nơi đó là một con đà điểu chuyên môn cồn cát.

Hắn tại mười chín tuổi thời điểm thi đậu Incheon bản địa cái nào đó không nổi danh đại học, ban đầu hắn thậm chí có đi ghi danh âm nhạc trường học ý nghĩ, nhưng vẫn là tuân từ phụ mẫu nguyện vọng đọc tiếng Anh ngôn ngữ nghiên cứu hệ, trở thành một lại phổ thông bất quá Anh ngữ lão sư, thu nhập cũng không tệ lắm, sinh hoạt cũng giống dự đoán bình tĩnh, hiện đang hồi tưởng lại đến, mặc dù từ đầu tới đuôi là phụ mẫu lựa chọn, nhưng vậy mà cũng là tốt nhất.

Hắn nghĩ như vậy, nhiệt độ nước Ôn tại quanh thân du động. Không biết thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nhớ lại thời trung học, còn có thể nhớ lại hình tượng không nhiều, trừ sân thể dục bên trên đánh banh bóng người, sân vận động đằng sau bán lòng nướng cùng mặt lạnh, hải sản bột cá hòa với nước tương hương khí, để phần này ký ức phá lệ tươi sống, cái khác lại liền nghĩ không ra. Hắn đột nhiên có chút kích động, không kịp chờ đợi muốn đem những cái kia hồi ức bổ sung hoàn chỉnh, hắn từ trong bồn tắm nhảy ra, khăn mặt ở trên người lung tung xát hai lần, đem thân thể bao tiến trong áo ngủ. Có quan hệ hắn quá khứ một vài thứ, đều bị hắn mang đến Tahiti đảo, tại thông hướng phòng ngủ nhỏ hẹp trong lối đi nhỏ, nơi đó đặt vào một cái rương nhỏ. Điện tử sản phẩm sợ bị ép xấu, liền bày tại một đống vật phía trên nhất. Hắn còn nhớ rõ con kia máy ảnh loại hình, Sony T7, lúc ấy mua một con máy ảnh kỹ thuật số xem như trong nhà đại động tác, hiện tại đã không có người nào dùng máy ảnh kỹ thuật số.

Hắn hồi ức bị dần dần tỉnh lại, hắn còn nhớ rõ khi đó là buổi chiều bốn giờ. Bốn giờ chiều ánh nắng là kim sắc, bay bổng lên tro bụi kẹp tại hành lang quang bên trong, thao trường liền tại hành lang bên cạnh, xuyên thấu qua sáng tỏ cửa sổ thủy tinh liền có thể trông thấy cái kia loá mắt cao gầy bóng lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích nam hài kia sự tình, giống như toàn bộ ban đều biết. Nhưng hắn cảm thấy chuyện này không quá thành lập, từ nhỏ đến lớn hắn đều không có đối với người khác biểu hiện ra quá nhiều hứng thú, hắn lúc ấy duy nhất có thể xác định chính là mình chỉ có nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ nhìn thấy hắn đánh banh thân ảnh lúc, mới có thể cảm thấy tâm tình hơi khoáng đạt một điểm. Hắn tuổi dậy thì che kín khổ cam hoa cùng xà phòng hương vị, nhưng hắn biết người kia không phải, bởi vì cao trung chạy bộ sáng sớm, hai người ban vừa vặn kề cùng một chỗ, người kia vừa vặn đứng tại đội ngũ gần nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu lại luôn là dán hắn chạy. Y phục của hắn sạch sẽ, vừa người, trên thân từ từ đều là nhạt nhẽo mùi thơm, hắn có rất nhiều mảnh ô vuông áo sơmi, màu trắng, màu xám, áo sơmi cổ áo từ màu trắng đồng phục cổ áo lộ ra. Trừ đẹp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tìm không được nữa cái gì hình dung từ.

Thiếu niên hồi ức dần dần đầy đặn, để hắn hành tẩu hiện thực như là bồng bềnh đám mây, mấy cái tràng cảnh lật qua lật lại, trừ nam sinh kia, hay là bắt không được trọng điểm. Hắn đã từng thử nghiệm tìm nam sinh kia nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng đều bị hắn cái gọi là bạn gái lấy các loại phương thức cự tuyệt, cuối cùng đoạn này mập mờ không rõ quan hệ cứ như vậy không có kết quả mà kết thúc. Hiện đang hồi tưởng lại đến, mình có lẽ là đối nam sinh kia động tâm qua, vô luận là loại kia yêu đi, đều hẳn là rất đẹp đồ tốt, nhưng hắn loại này tình cảnh, thế nào cũng không tính "Mỹ hảo" . Hắn từ tràn đầy quang mang mộng cảnh lập tức ngã vào trong hiện thực.

Hắn tưởng tượng lấy nam sinh kia la lên tên của hắn, sàn sạt thanh âm tăng thêm thấp đủ cho có chút sai lệch giọng điệu, nhưng có lẽ không phải, lúc kia nam sinh biến âm thanh kỳ so người đồng lứa muốn muộn, chính là thanh âm nói chuyện kỳ quái thời điểm. Có quan hệ trí nhớ của hắn từ thanh âm bên trên nhô lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt lập tức lăn ra, hắn tưởng tượng lấy người kia đem mình từ người liên hệ liệt biểu bên trong kéo đen, xóa bỏ. Liên tiếp động tác hoàn thành, hắn ký ức một điểm cuối cùng trống không cũng bổ sung, so hắn tưởng tượng còn muốn sinh động, tàn khốc một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho rằng hồi ức đến chỗ động tình, hắn sẽ cỡ nào khổ sở khóc lớn, nhưng là hiện tại so với khóc hắn càng muốn cười hơn, hắn nguyên trước biết vận mệnh là rất biết trêu cợt người, nhưng hắn không biết là như thế gọn gàng dứt khoát. Từ mười chín tuổi đến tức sắp đến hai mươi chín tuổi sinh nhật, vừa vặn thời gian mười năm đi, là hắn biết kia là hắn cho đến bây giờ duy nhất chân chính thích qua người.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới ngày hôm qua sợ bóng sợ gió một trận, một tuần lễ trước hắn liền đi tới Tahiti đảo, lại ngủ không được ngon giấc qua một lần cảm giác, dẫn đến mỗi ngày đều hốt hoảng, ngày đó trên boong thuyền nếu không phải cái kia ở tại sát vách phòng nam nhân kịp thời giữ chặt hắn, hắn khả năng liền sẽ lật hạ lan can. Nam nhân kia vai gọt chân dài, tướng mạo soái khí, đúng là rất có thể gây nên hắn hảo cảm loại hình, nhưng hắn cảm thấy mình sau trưởng thành đã không có tinh lực, cũng không có dũng khí lần nữa tâm động.

03

Chim biển tiếng kêu to cùng sóng biển đập nham thạch tiếng xào xạc từ đằng xa xuyên qua khung cửa sổ. Khương Daniel vốn định cứ như vậy tại trong khách sạn thích ý trên tổ một ngày, nhưng mười phút sau, hắn phát phát hiện mình đang đứng tại cửa phòng cùng sát vách cái kia xem ra khuôn mặt có chút tái nhợt thanh niên hữu hảo chào hỏi.

Hôm qua bị Khương Daniel trên boong thuyền kịp thời kéo về thanh niên hỏi hắn hôm nay đi đâu.

"Ta cũng không xác định, khả năng đi bờ biển dạo chơi." Khương Daniel dừng lại một chút, lại tăng thêm một câu, "Vậy còn ngươi?"

"Ta cũng kém không nhiều, chuẩn bị tại phụ cận dạo chơi." Hắn đứng tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh, "Ta đối bên này tương đối quen, có thể cùng ngươi cùng đường." Hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel, hơi ngừng một chút, "Úc đương nhiên, nếu như ngươi không ngại."

Ánh mắt của hắn mười phần chân thành. Khương Daniel tại lần trước quá vội vàng lại ngoài ý muốn chạm mặt lúc vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thấy rõ mặt của hắn, hiện tại hắn rốt cục có thể hoàn toàn thấy rõ ràng thanh niên hình dạng. Ngũ quan tinh xảo phải phảng phất điêu khắc, trên gương mặt còn có ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, tựa hồ có mấy vì sao bởi vì ái mộ thanh niên mỹ mạo vụng trộm từ Tahiti đảo tinh không phía trên vụng trộm trượt xuống dưới lưu tại hắn tuấn tiếu trên mặt, lại thêm một đôi ướt sũng mắt to, là rất làm người khác ưa thích tướng mạo.

Trên đảo ánh nắng rất tốt, đem mặt đường phơi thành kim hoàng sắc, thanh niên xem ra rất vui vẻ dáng vẻ, tinh thần cũng so với hôm qua ở nhà boong tàu bên trên lúc muốn đã khá nhiều. Hai người sóng vai đi tới, tương hỗ ngắn gọn bản thân giới thiệu một chút, còn trao đổi số điện thoại di động. Đảo ở trên dán bão đột phát chú ý hạng mục cùng cấp cứu biện pháp.

"Mỗi một cái bão thời tiết cũng giống như một trương cũ ảnh chụp." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bão cấp cứu biện pháp quảng cáo, nhỏ giọng nói.

"Đúng vậy, giống một trương cũ ảnh chụp." Khương Daniel có chút mê mẩn lặp lại một lần hắn, hắn cả ngày chính là tại trong những lời này bắt đầu. Bởi vì luật sư nghề nghiệp yêu cầu, hắn xưa nay không được cho phép ủng có như thế ý thơ tưởng tượng.

"Ta lúc nhỏ là ở tại Incheon một góc nào đó trong tiểu trấn, mỗi cái mùa hè đều tại trên trấn một hiệu sách bên trong vượt qua, liền ngồi dưới đất đọc sách, nhà ta đến tiệm sách muốn ngồi hai trạm tàu điện, bão thời điểm trên đường liền không ai, ta một người tại rộng rãi trên đường cái chờ xe, lại ngồi một cỗ trống rỗng tàu điện đi tiệm sách."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong phát hiện Khương Daniel còn đang nhìn hắn, liền tiếp lấy nói ra: "Nếu như là chụp một tấm hình, hẳn là vắng vẻ trên đường cái tàu điện đứng trước một đứa bé trai thân ảnh đi, tựa như phim ảnh cũ." Nói đến đây hắn phát ra một điểm tiếng cười, dẫn Khương Daniel đi hướng trên đường cái vứt bỏ đường ray.

Trên con đường này người không nhiều, chung quanh cửa hàng trước nằm sấp mấy cái trắng đen xen kẽ con mèo, híp mắt lười biếng nằm đang chảy ánh nắng bên trong."Nếu như ở trên đảo mở khánh điển, nơi này liền sẽ có rất nhiều lưu động tiểu thương phiến, sẽ dẫn tới rất nhiều người." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào phía trước nói. Đường ray liền tại trên đường cái, tinh tế hai ba đầu tương giao, tách ra, lại lần nữa quấn quanh cùng một chỗ, hình thành duyên dáng bao nhiêu đường cong. Khương Daniel có thể tưởng tượng đến quá khứ nơi này mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian liền sẽ có một cỗ xoát lấy cá hồi sơn đỏ có quỹ tàu điện bắn tới, buông xuống lại cất vào mấy người. Bọn hắn dọc theo cũ kỹ đường cái cùng bãi cát đi thẳng hướng bờ biển phương hướng.

Tahiti ở trên đảo tựa hồ một năm bốn mùa đều thổi lất phất Thái Bình Dương bên trên ấm áp gió, nhu hòa tinh tế cát sỏi theo cơn gió hướng trôi nổi đang lóe sáng trên mặt biển, mảnh chân con cua đạp trên nhỏ vụn bọt biển chạy về phía bờ biển, nhưng lại bị bọt nước vuốt mang về đáy biển. Mặt trời đã lên tới mặt biển phía trên, vàng óng ánh một mảnh, mặt nước phát ra kim cương óng ánh gợn sóng, bọn hắn đứng tại bờ biển cũ nát trên bậc thang, nhìn xem hải âu tại gác chuông cùng mặt biển ở giữa xen vào nhau xoay quanh.

Khương Daniel luôn luôn nhịn không được nhìn lén người bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay mặc một kiện màu lam bên ngoài bao, tựa hồ muốn theo không xa chỗ đường chân trời hòa làm một thể, trong không khí tràn ngập kim sắc mạch hạt ba quang, ánh nắng tựa hồ cũng tại quyến luyến thanh niên, phác hoạ ra hắn bên mặt tinh xảo hình dáng. Nụ cười của hắn phản chiếu tại nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái trời xanh hạ, phản chiếu tại Khương Daniel trong mắt.

Nhìn xem nụ cười của hắn, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy nhịp tim dần dần tăng tốc, kia là hắn hơn hai mươi năm qua chưa bao giờ có cảm giác, không phải tới từ hắn quen có thanh tỉnh lý tính phân tích, mà là đáy lòng rất sâu rất sâu địa phương có đồ vật gì chính "Xì xì xì xì..." hòa tan. Vào buổi tối, Khương Daniel làm đi tới trên đảo cái thứ nhất mộng, hắn mộng thấy mình biến thành một đuôi vảy quang như lửa cá chuồn dùng sức nhảy ra khổ hạnh nhân khí tức mặt biển, tại Tahiti đảo ướt át trong không khí tùy ý cắt tinh không cùng thềm lục địa ở giữa bóng ngược, khát vọng có thể tại một đoạn thời khắc lên bờ, đi truy tầm một màn kia dựa tại lan can bên cạnh mơ hồ mà đẹp người tốt ảnh.

04

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel khác biệt, coi như tại bờ biển loạn đi dạo cũng thích sớm một chút trở về phòng, sáng sớm là bọn hắn cùng lúc xuất phát, ban đêm luôn luôn hắn về tới trước, thường thường phải chờ tới trời hoàn toàn tối thấu mới có thể nghe được Khương Daniel tiếng bước chân từ thang lầu hạ truyền đến. Thời gian lâu dài hắn vậy mà cũng có thể phân biệt ra được cái nào là khác lữ khách, cái nào là Khương Daniel trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu kìm nén một cỗ khí, hắn gối ở trên ghế sa lon, thở hồng hộc đem chân duỗi thẳng, không biết là làm giận, hay là đang giận chính mình. Có thể là khí mình vô dụng, rõ ràng đã như thế đại nhân, lại là hãm tại thời niên thiếu kia đoạn hỏng bét mối tình đầu trong hồi ức.

Ở trên ghế sa lon không cẩn thận ngủ. Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm mơ hồ nghe được dưới lầu có ô tô rót vào đến thanh âm, còn có căn phòng cách vách một chút toái ngữ âm thanh, Khương Daniel tựa hồ tại cho ai gọi điện thoại, nghe không rõ lắm, thanh âm từ trong cửa sổ có một tia có một tia không có một tia chui vào. Gian phòng bên trong đen như mực, không biết nơi nào truyền đến một điểm tạp âm, giống như là đầu gỗ vỡ ra thanh âm, hắn đem khăn mặt thảm xốc lên một điểm, thẻ điện thoại tại ghế sô pha trong khe, thanh âm là từ nơi đó lộ ra ngoài. Là trước kia mở phần mềm, có thể lựa chọn rất nhiều bối cảnh âm thanh cái chủng loại kia, bàng bạc thác nước, bên bờ biển sóng lớn, ào ào lột lột thiêu đốt gỗ vụn, ngón tay đi xuống, còn có rơi tại thành thị trên nóc nhà tiếng mưa rơi.

Một lát sau sau hắn vẫn có chút mê man, đưa di động quan về sau gian phòng bên trong liền triệt để yên tĩnh, sát vách cùng dưới lầu cũng lại không có âm thanh truyền vào tới. Ngược lại là thật lâu không có an tĩnh như vậy, trước kia Khương Daniel còn không có vào ở sát vách thời điểm luôn luôn có như có như không đánh chữ âm thanh từ trong cửa phòng truyền đến, rất nhẹ, lại là không gián đoạn. Hắn vừa tới đến Tahiti đảo lúc ấy thời tiết cũng không tốt, luôn luôn buồn bã ỉu xìu dưới đất mưa, mặc kệ đi tới chỗ nào đều dính lấy mảnh mịt mờ vệt nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị tiếng chim hót đánh thức, tỉnh lại thời điểm ngoài cửa sổ trời mới tờ mờ sáng, trên thân cái gì cũng không có, tấm thảm rơi xuống đất. Hắn từ trên ghế salon đứng người lên đi đến ban công, phát hiện sát vách Khương Daniel gian phòng chính đèn sáng, nhìn xem vàng ấm ánh đèn, hắn do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn là gõ mở căn phòng cách vách cửa.

Khương Daniel từ trong phòng nhô đầu ra, cầm trong tay hắn một bình sữa bò, thân bên trên mang lấy một kiện màu đen vệ áo, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt của hắn hiện lên một vẻ kinh ngạc.

"Làm sao rồi?" Hắn mở cửa phòng để Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đến.

"Ta. . . Ta liền muốn đến nhìn xem ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong lời cuối cùng đã không có thanh âm, hắn hiện ở hình tượng nhất định rất tồi tệ, tóc không có chải, ống quần lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo sập tại dép lê bên trên.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từ cổng đi đến nho nhỏ phòng khách, sau đó ở trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống, thẳng đến đối đầu đối phương khảo cứu ánh mắt, hắn mới phản ứng được mình chính nhìn chằm chằm vào người khác nhìn.

"Ta, ta đi nấu điểm mặt." Khương Daniel hốt hoảng xoay người, lô hỏa bị nhen lửa phát ra lốp bốp thiêu đốt âm thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel bóng lưng bật cười. Hai mười phút sau, nắp nồi bị mở ra, hương khí đập vào mặt, thế là hai người ngồi đối mặt nhau bắt đầu ăn mì. Khoảng cách gần nhìn Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện khóe mắt của hắn bên cạnh có nốt ruồi nhỏ, để mặt của hắn lộ ra càng thêm nhu hòa một chút, cơ hồ liền muốn hòa tan tại mì sợi sở sinh ra một đoàn trong hơi nóng.

Sau đó bọn hắn cũng cùng một chỗ nếm qua rất nhiều lần cơm. Ung Thánh Hựu mang Khương Daniel đi khắp cơ hồ toàn đảo phòng ăn, hắn rất thích Khương Daniel thần sắc, hắn luôn luôn như thế thần thái sáng láng, tiếu dung mê người, sự tình gì đều có thể xử lý rất tốt. Lúc ăn cơm bình thường là Ung Thánh Hựu đang đọc diễn văn, Khương Daniel ở một bên yên lặng nghe. Vừa lúc bắt đầu là như thế này, nhưng khi Khương Daniel hỏi lại hứng thú của hắn yêu thích lúc, hắn có chút quẫn bách, trong lúc nhất thời lại nghĩ không ra có gì vui hoan. Tốt tại Khương Daniel cũng không có để ý, ngược lại trò chuyện lên chính hắn, nghe hắn giảng công ty của mình, mình ngày bình thường bận rộn công việc, lúc trước hắn tại Châu Âu du học sự tình, người đứng bên cạnh hắn. Có khi Khương Daniel kể kể sẽ bỗng nhiên cúi đầu xuống ngại ngùng cười một chút, nhìn xem Khương Daniel khuôn mặt tươi cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác hô hấp dừng lại một chút.

Có một lần Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy dạ dày rất khó chịu, ngẫm lại có thể là hôm qua uống quá nhiều rượu, liền nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi một chút, tỉnh lại thời điểm còn có chút say khướt, đầu cũng đau dữ dội, bên ngoài vẫn còn mưa, hắn thực tại là lười nhác động, liền nghĩ gọi điện thoại cho quán trọ phục vụ viên, nhưng cầm điện thoại lên một khắc này trong đầu cái thứ nhất đụng tới đúng là Khương Daniel danh tự, do dự một chút hay là quyết định cho Khương Daniel phát một cái tin tức: Ta không quá dễ chịu, ngươi có thể tới phòng ta đến một chút sao?

Sau đó ôm đầu gối cuộn mình tại cửa ra vào, không biết qua bao lâu, cảm giác có một trận dồn dập tiếng chuông cửa từ nơi không xa truyền đến, hắn buồn ngủ mở mắt ra, mới phát hiện là gian phòng của mình chuông cửa đang vang lên, mà Khương Daniel đã tại hắn cửa phòng đứng gần một giờ, sắc mặt cháy bỏng.

Hắn để Khương Daniel tiến đến, mình xoay người đi phòng vệ sinh, hắn đóng cửa lại tại phòng vệ sinh ọe trong chốc lát, thế nhưng là cũng ọe không ra cái gì, liền tại cửa ra vào dựa vào, lại tỉnh lại thời điểm là buổi chiều. Hắn phát phát hiện mình nằm tại giường, trên thân đóng một tầng chăn nhỏ, một tầng màu xanh sẫm nhung thảm, tấm thảm hạ còn có một cái bên ngoài bao. Trách không được nặng như vậy, hắn phàn nàn nói, sờ sờ, lại cảm thấy rất ấm áp, uể oải không nghĩ đứng lên.

Hắn nghe được bàn ăn bên trên có động tĩnh, liền hất lên quần áo từ trong phòng ra.

"Ta muốn ăn cái kia cay." Hắn chỉ chỉ Khương Daniel trước mặt kia đặc biệt bán.

"Ngươi cái này dạ dày, hôm nay coi như xong đi." Hắn thay Ung Thánh Hựu điểm một phần thanh đạm hải sản con hào canh. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghe được hắn trong chén cay mùi thơm, cảm giác nước bọt đều nhanh muốn chảy ra.

"Ta kẹp một điểm." Hắn nhìn Khương Daniel biểu lộ ôn hòa, liền cười hì hì nói, "Thật liền ăn một chút xíu."

Hắn nói đem đũa đưa tới, thừa dịp Khương Daniel không nói gì liền kẹp một con cay tôm tới, không có thổi hai ngụm liền hướng miệng bên trong đưa.

"Ngươi đừng vội, từ từ ăn." Khương Daniel cười một tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu động tác dừng một chút, hắn thừa nhận Khương Daniel dáng dấp rất đẹp trai, mỗi lần bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tản bộ lúc chắc chắn sẽ có một chút nước lạ cô nương chạy tới tìm Khương Daniel muốn phương thức liên lạc, nhưng Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ đều là cười cự tuyệt. Nhìn xem khuôn mặt tươi cười của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hô hấp đều muốn đình chỉ. Bởi vì dừng một chút hắn cảm giác toàn bộ khoang miệng đều bị bỏng đến, tăng thêm màu đỏ dầu cay, hắn nôn lại nhả không ra, nuốt lại nuốt không trôi, cảm giác cả cái đầu đều đang bốc hỏa. Khương Daniel cũng thấy sửng sốt một chút, đành phải nhẹ nhàng vỗ lưng của hắn nói, ngươi chậm một chút, ngươi chậm một chút.

"Mấy ngày nay có bão, chỉ có thể điểm lữ điếm giao hàng thích hợp ăn." Khương Daniel nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên: "Không phải thích hợp." Hắn dùng đũa kẹp lấy tôm, phơi ở trên không, đột nhiên trả lời. Hắn quá khứ sinh hoạt, tình cảm của hắn, cái gì đều là chịu đựng, duy chỉ có lần này không thể chịu đựng. Hắn đột nhiên giống như là ý thức được cái gì, nhìn xem Khương Daniel, con ngươi rung động, "Vì cái gì..."

Hắn dừng lại không nói. Hắn muốn hỏi vì cái gì Khương Daniel nguyện ý mỗi ngày cùng hắn khắp nơi đi dạo, mặc kệ hắn đưa ra như thế nào thỉnh cầu Khương Daniel đều sẽ ngay lập tức hoàn thành, tâm hắn bên trên tự nhận là cứng rắn bảo hộ xác tại Khương Daniel trước mặt bắt đầu chậm rãi rút đi, thế nhưng là hắn muốn nói như thế nào đây? Đối diện Khương Daniel chỉ là lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem hắn, hắn không biết hắn lần này đột ngột lời nói sẽ để cho hắn nghĩ như thế nào, có lẽ Khương Daniel căn bản cũng không biết hắn tại nói cái gì.

Khương Daniel ăn xong cuối cùng một ngụm, cầm khăn tay xóa một chút miệng, ánh mắt hốt hoảng nhìn xem hắn, lỗ tai đỏ lên, : "Thật xin lỗi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn mình chằm chằm trước mặt bát, canh kia gần như sắp lạnh, hắn dùng tay nâng lên cái kia bát, không biết thế nào hai tay có chút phát run, biểu lộ cơ hồ là muốn cười. Có lẽ mỗi một lần đều hậu tri hậu giác hắn, hôm nay là lần đầu tiên đọc hiểu người khác ý nghĩ.

Về sau một ít thời khắc nhớ tới thời điểm, hai người chung đụng những cái kia thời gian tựa như là một loại ám hiệu. Ám hiệu lúc bắt đầu, gian phòng bên trong hai cánh cửa liền bị đả thông. Nghĩ như vậy một chút, tại mỗi một cái thời khắc, khi Khương Daniel thân ảnh ra hiện tại trong tầm mắt của hắn, mập mờ bầu không khí bị nhen lửa, hai người hô hấp thanh âm tràn ngập tại nhỏ hẹp phòng sảnh thời điểm, bọn hắn sớm đã vượt qua cái nào đó giới điểm. Khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy bất an hoàn toàn tiêu tán, những cái kia quá khứ hồi ức cùng vết sẹo, liền như là bột hồ tiêu cùng tương liệu, cấp tốc hòa tan tại trong canh nóng.

Bọn hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau lẳng lặng đợi trong chốc lát, gian phòng bên trong còn không tính quá chật hẹp, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy chật chội phải khí đều không kịp thở, đầu của hắn mất tự nhiên hướng phải lệch, trái tim tại trong lồng ngực dần dần đập nhanh tốc độ.

Tiếp lấy hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh nhạt nói:

"Ta không nghĩ lại tâm động..."

Một câu, cơ hồ muốn để Khương Daniel run rẩy lên, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu một câu, liền có thể triệt để đem hắn đánh vào trong hầm băng, hắn vốn là bất an, hiện tại càng thấy xấu hổ không chịu nổi. Mặt quay về phía mình lần thứ nhất tình yêu, xem ra vẫn luôn là mình tại làm lấy nằm mơ ban ngày, tựa như Abbas « anh đào tư vị » bên trong nam nhân nằm tại chôn xác cái hố bên trong dù bận vẫn ung dung chờ đợi lấy vận mệnh giáng lâm.

"Thế nhưng là đối mặt với ngươi, ta cảm thấy ta không có cách nào."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy hết dũng khí nói ra câu nói này, gương mặt nóng lên, hắn lẳng lặng đứng tại cửa phòng, Khương Daniel si ngốc nhìn qua hắn, sau đó cúi đầu. Hắn tại thời khắc này nghĩ đến hắn đã từng thích qua nam sinh kia, hắn đã nhớ không nổi mặt của người kia, nhưng có thể xác định chính là, giờ khắc này hắn cùng Khương Daniel cái bóng nặng chồng lên nhau, cộng đồng hỗn tạp thành mơ mơ hồ hồ một đoàn, cuối cùng hết thảy đều rõ ràng sáng tỏ, trong đầu của hắn chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

Hắn nhìn xem Khương Daniel từ gian phòng đầu kia bước nhanh chạy tới, đem mình ủng tiến một cái ấm áp ôm ấp, trên sàn nhà chiếu ảnh ra hai người đan vào lẫn nhau cái bóng. Hắn cảm giác được bờ vai của hắn ướt át, có lẽ là Khương Daniel nước mắt thấm ướt quần áo, hắn cùng Khương Daniel đầu dựa vào đầu, chưa bao giờ cảm giác được như thế an tâm.

05

Bão tố tại đang lúc hoàng hôn đình chỉ, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dọc theo hòn đảo đường cái kỵ hành. Bọn hắn cưỡi xe quấn nửa cái đảo, từ trên sườn núi ngang qua đường cái, dốc núi đón gió mặt Alsophila tất cả đều đoạn mất đầu, trên đường nằm ngang lấy một chút khô ngược lại mộc, cỏ mùi tanh từ bóp nát trong rừng rậm phát ra.

Bọn hắn buông xuống xe đạp, hướng cách đó không xa vứt bỏ tòa thành đi đến. Tòa thành chỗ tại ở trên con đường là quan bế cửa hàng, cao ngất tường cùng cây dừa, cát đá đường một mực kéo dài đến chân trời. Bọn hắn tìm rất lâu sau đó tòa thành mũi nhọn mới nổi lên. Cột đá một mực kéo dài đến không nhìn thấy cuối phương xa, tại đầu này hành lang ở giữa lôi kéo một sợi dây thừng, dùng tiếng Anh viết "Cấm chỉ tiến lên" . Hai người từ tảng đá đứng lên, vượt qua sợi dây kia tiếp tục hướng phía trước. Nơi xa dâng lên sương mù, trên trụ đá có một ít bích hành lang, thất thủ tại cây cối ở giữa. Khương Daniel đưa tay chạm đến lấy những cái kia gập ghềnh đường vân, tưởng tượng thấy mình tại chạm đến một mảnh miểu viễn thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại bên cạnh mình, chỉ cần thoáng cúi đầu liền có thể hôn hắn, Khương Daniel cũng xác thực làm như vậy, cái hôn này đổi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng ánh mắt.

Ra bích hành lang là một mảnh xanh um tươi tốt rừng cây, cổ mộc mùi thuận cột đá truyền đến, vang lên vài tiếng yếu ớt chim gọi. Lại đi xuống dưới, chính là một chỗ khoáng đạt vịnh biển. Ánh sáng nhạt hiện sóng nước biển theo triều tăng hô hấp cùng một chỗ vừa rơi xuống, nhuộm thành kim sắc mặt biển cùng bầu trời nối liền thành một thể, trong mắt chiếu rọi ra đẹp mắt bóng ngược.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng thủy triều bờ biển chạy đi, sau đó xoay người, giang hai tay đối Khương Daniel làm cái ôm tư thế, tiếu dung tại chói lọi hoàng hôn hạ rạng rỡ tia chớp. Khương Daniel nhếch miệng cười một tiếng, hắn bản năng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chạy đi, hai người chăm chú ôm nhau, lẫn nhau trao đổi lấy hô hấp, thật giống như ôm ấp cả một cái tinh không.

Bọn hắn tại băng lãnh trưởng thành thời kì, cuối cùng vẫn là tìm đến tốt nhất tâm động.

—— —— —— —— —— ——END❤

Một trăm sáu mươi chín duyệt


	453. Chapter 453

0.

"Tạo ra con người tiết vui vẻ."

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường, nghĩ đến muốn hay không trước tiên đem quần áo thoát, vẫn là chờ trong phòng tắm tắm rửa Khương Daniel ra, lại giống mở quà đồng dạng đem mình lột ra. 【? 】

Dù sao tối nay là mình lần thứ nhất.

Cùng một chỗ có một đoạn thời gian, hai người cũng đều là huyết khí phương cương nam nhân, tự nhiên sẽ có một ít tương tương nhưỡng nhưỡng xúc động. Nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không hổ là tại cơ trong vòng đọc nhiều sách vở kiến thức uyên bác nhiều năm như vậy, tự nhiên cũng là có chút cố kỵ. Mặc dù mình mẫu thai solo nhiều năm như vậy rốt cục lão thiên gia nghe được hắn ục ục điệp, để hắn tìm được một cái gọi bạn trai hiếm có sinh vật.

Huống chi còn là Khương Daniel dạng này trời đồ ăn.

Hơn nữa còn là gợi cảm cường tráng nhân viên chữa cháy.

Mặc dù tại tính phương diện kinh nghiệm là không, nhưng là chưa thấy qua heo chạy nhưng tổng nếm qua thịt heo Ung Thánh Hựu 【? 】 cũng coi là kiến thức rộng rãi, nhưng là hắn sợ.

Cũng không phải sợ nhiễm bệnh, mà là tại Khương Daniel trước mặt xấu mặt.

【 chấn kinh! Nam tử nào đó tại cùng bạn trai giao phối lúc quá hưng phấn dẫn đến bài tiết không kiềm chế, bạn trai đều thất bại! 】

【 trời ạ! Nam tử nào đó tại cùng phối ngẫu giao phối lúc nếm thử giang giao, rút lúc đi ra trên bộ phận sinh dục lại có mười hai centimet dài giun đũa! 】

Dạng này văn chương để hắn tại trong một đoạn thời gian ác mộng liên tục.

Hắn cũng có xem một chút cùng loại với:

【 bạn trai bắn liền làm sao để nó lòng tự trọng không bị thương. 】

【 không cứng nổi làm sao bây giờ, dạy ngươi mười lăm cái để bạn trai dục hỏa đốt người Tiểu Diệu chiêu! 】

【 nhàm chán tính sự tình như thế nào để cho mình không ngủ? 】

Đương nhiên những này hắn cũng không có rơi xuống:

【 bạn trai nói là 1 nhưng chỉ làm 0 ứng đối phương pháp. 】

【 song đầu long tám loại phương pháp sử dụng, đều là 0 đồng dạng có thể ân ân ái ái. 】

【 yêu hắn dù sao cũng phải cho hắn vui vẻ, rưng rưng làm 1 chú ý hạng mục. 】

Tóm lại hắn cảm thấy mình muốn đối chỗ có khả năng hiện tượng chuẩn bị ứng đối biện pháp.

Liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang suy nghĩ miên man thời điểm, trong phòng tắm tiếng nước dần dần ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút cảm thấy mình hay là quả quyết một điểm, ngay cả đồ lót đều không có để lại liền như thế trần truồng nằm ở trên giường, ngay cả chăn mền che chắn đều chẳng muốn.

Cho nên Khương Daniel thổi tốt tóc trùm khăn tắm lúc đi ra, bị Ung Thánh Hựu lớn mật làm cho sững sờ một sát.

"Cũng có vẻ ta hẹp hòi."

Khương Daniel cười cười, cũng giật xuống mình khăn tắm.

2.

Khương Daniel thích hôn cùng skinship, hắn tổng là ưa thích tại các loại trường hợp thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý tại trên mặt hắn chép miệng đi một ngụm. Hoặc là thừa dịp bốn bề vắng lặng thời điểm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hôn.

Tựa như hiện tại, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên người hắn, hắn ôm lấy hắn, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đôi môi bên trên không ngừng tác thủ, đầu lưỡi sớm đã cạy mở Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút nào phòng bị răng phòng, ở bên trong quấy lộng lấy làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân tê dại.

Lẫn nhau hạ thân dính sát, tính khí sớm tại lẫn nhau ma sát cùng cực nóng nhiệt độ cơ thể kích thích hạ cương, lẫn nhau chống đỡ lộng lấy.

Tạm thời nếm đủ Ung Thánh Hựu môi, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên giường, dần dần bắt đầu hướng phía dưới hôn lấy, hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào mẫn cảm, thế là liền không có bỏ qua một chỗ.

Vành tai. Cái cổ. Xương quai xanh. Đầu vú. Xương sườn. Cái rốn.

Một cái đều không bỏ qua, biết Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân đỏ bừng, tính khí phun ra thanh dịch cơ hồ muốn ướt nhẹp lông mu, miệng bên trong trầm thấp rên rỉ càng là không có đình chỉ qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất hưởng thụ, nhưng là Khương Daniel càng hưởng thụ.

Hắn nhìn xem người yêu của mình đắm chìm tại mình cho trong khoái cảm, so với mình đạt được khoái cảm càng thêm hưng phấn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tay thả tại Khương Daniel trên đầu hướng phía dưới khẽ đẩy, hắn muốn càng nhiều càng trực tiếp xúc cảm, Khương Daniel lại đùa ác dùng đầu lưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên đùi đánh lấy vòng, chính là đối kia mẫn cảm nhất nhất dâm mỹ địa phương mặc kệ không hỏi, một lần lại một lần khêu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh.

Nhưng mà muốn càng nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn uốn éo người muốn đem hạ thân của mình hướng Khương Daniel bên miệng góp, cương dương vật tại Ung Thánh Hựu động tác tiếp theo vung hất lên, một tia ngân bạch thanh dịch dính tại Khương Daniel trên mặt, lộ ra có loại không hiểu dâm loạn.

Khương Daniel cũng không có ghét bỏ, dùng ngón tay trỏ xóa đi ở trên mặt sền sệt, thả ở trong miệng nhẹ nhàng mút một ngụm.

"Thánh Hựu hương vị là nhàn nhạt mặn đâu." Khương Daniel trêu đùa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, hắn đành phải quay mặt qua chỗ khác không dám nhìn Khương Daniel, nghĩ thầm nam nhân này thật là đáng chết sắc tình.

Khương Daniel nói xong còn nhẹ khẽ liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu đầu cột bên trên thấm ướt, tiếp lấy nhiều lần mút lấy đầu cột, giống như là đang thưởng thức cái gì trân tu mỹ vị. Cảm nhận được mình trên quy đầu truyền đến ấm áp sàn sạt xúc cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi lần nữa rên rỉ lên tiếng, theo Khương Daniel không ngừng bắt đầu trên dưới phun ra nuốt vào, phối hợp với vặn vẹo thân eo mà thu được càng lớn khoái cảm.

"Ngô. . ."

Cảm thấy miệng bên trong dương vật đang không ngừng nhảy lên, Khương Daniel cảm nhận được nhà mình người yêu nhanh đến điểm tới hạn.

"Ừm?" Đột nhiên cảm giác được cán mát lạnh, sau đó mình liền bị lật cả người, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu hướng về sau nhìn lại, Khương Daniel còn không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu đặt câu hỏi thời gian liền chống lên Ung Thánh Hựu đùi, để hắn cong lên eo, khe mông khẽ nhếch đã có thể nhìn thấy ở giữa nho nhỏ cửa huyệt.

Màu hồng nhạt sau cửa huyệt để Khương Daniel thấy huyết mạch phún trương, không khỏi nhẹ nhàng dùng đầu lưỡi liếm một chút.

"A. . . !"

Chưa hề trải nghiệm qua lạnh buốt xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vừa khẩn trương lại hưng phấn, như như dòng điện khoái cảm phảng phất từ sau huyệt thuận xương sống một đường thuận đến trong đầu, nhường hắn hai tay không khỏi nắm chặt áo gối, trong tiếng rên rỉ thậm chí mang theo rất nhỏ thở.

Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi linh xảo mà nghịch ngợm, tại cửa huyệt chỗ thịt mềm bị nhẹ nhàng câu dò xét, duỗi ra sau lại tại huyệt phùng ở giữa xoay một vòng, Khương Daniel nhìn cái này Ung Thánh Hựu tư thế từ bắt đầu hai tay chống lấy thân thể trở nên cả người vô lực nằm lỳ ở trên giường, liền biết đối phương đã là hoàn toàn buông lỏng trầm mê tại khoái cảm ở giữa trạng thái.

Thế là Khương Daniel bắt đầu dùng một ngón tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đường hành lang bên trong tìm kiếm, có thể là bởi vì xảy ra bất ngờ dị vật cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt không cấm địa bắt đầu đè ép Khương Daniel ngón tay, Khương Daniel một cái tay nhẹ vỗ về Ung Thánh Hựu đuôi xương cụt một bên luồn vào ngón tay thứ hai, mặc dù lúc này hạ thể của hắn sớm đã sưng lấy cứng rắn đến không được, run lên một cái muốn cảm thụ được đường hành lang bên trong ấm áp cùng mềm mại, nhưng là hắn biết lúc này không thể nóng vội, hắn không nghĩ bởi vậy tổn thương người yêu của mình.

Theo Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần quen thuộc Khương Daniel hai ngón tay về sau, Khương Daniel bắt đầu mở ra tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội ngón tay bắt đầu lượn vòng tiến hành bước kế tiếp khuếch trương công việc, lại ngạc nhiên đụng chạm đến một khối có chút phát cứng rắn nhô lên, nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái nháy mắt, dưới thân Ung Thánh Hựu liền rên rỉ phóng thích ra ngoài, cổ cổ tinh dịch tại màu đỏ trên đệm chăn lộ ra phá lệ dễ thấy.

"Như thế thoải mái sao?"

Khương Daniel cười nhìn đã đem vùi đầu tại gối đầu bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu, biết mình vừa mới là phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm nhất kia một điểm.

Theo khuếch trương công việc hoàn thành, Khương Daniel cho hạ thể của mình mang lên tránh thai bao, hắn lúc này trong lòng cũng là khẩn trương, mặc dù đến hiện tại hết thảy cũng rất thuận lợi, nhưng là hắn sợ tại cái này trọng yếu nhất một bước sẽ xảy ra vấn đề gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm giác được Khương Daniel bất an, nâng lên bờ mông nhẹ gật đầu.

Khương Daniel nuốt nước miếng, chậm rãi đem hạ thể của mình luồn vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội, dù cho làm khuếch trương Khương Daniel to lớn kích thước vẫn là để Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân cơ bắp căng thẳng lên, cảm nhận được người yêu khó chịu Khương Daniel dò xét thân, ôm thật chặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu, hôn lấy cổ của hắn, đồng thời bắt đầu chậm rãi rút làm phối hợp với Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể để hắn dần dần quen thuộc thể nội căng đau cảm giác cho đến bắt đầu thở gấp hưởng thụ.

Khương Daniel bởi vì sợ làm bị thương người yêu cho nên một mực không dám tăng thêm tốc độ, một sâu một cạn rút lộng lấy, dùng quy đầu của mình cùng cán chống đỡ lộng lấy trước đó phát hiện kia một khối mẫn cảm nhô lên, hai tay khêu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đã phóng thích qua hạ thân lần nữa đứng lên cùng bên tai không có dừng lại thở gấp rên rỉ, hắn cảm thấy một cỗ không hiểu cảm giác thành tựu.

"Daniel. . . Nhanh một chút. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm khàn khàn giống như là tại Khương Daniel dục hỏa bên trên lại thêm một thanh dầu, đạt được người yêu khẩn cầu về sau, một mực khắc chế mình Khương Daniel rốt cục tăng tốc tần suất, điên cuồng bắt đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể va chạm tác thủ.

"A. . . A. . . !"

Theo tần số cao trừu sáp kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc chịu không được lần nữa phóng thích ra ngoài, sau đó Khương Daniel bắn tại tại Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội.

Rút ra đã có chút mềm nhũn dương vật, Khương Daniel giật xuống treo ở phía trên mũ, đùa ác đem bên trong đậm đặc tinh dịch ngược lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng.

Cảm thấy sau lưng đột nhiên ẩm ướt cộc cộc một mảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết đó là cái gì.

"Lưu manh."

Nhẹ giọng lại lại dẫn một tia ngọt ngào mắng một câu.

Khương Daniel cũng không thèm để ý. Nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh hít vào một hơi thật sâu tựa hồ còn tại dư vị vừa mới vô cùng tốt tư vị, hắn từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm tại trong lồng ngực của mình, nói."Ài, ngươi nói chúng ta muốn hay không đem hôm nay đặt trước làm một cái ngày gì cái gì tiết?"

"Còn có thể cái gì tiết a, hôm nay không phải liền là lễ tình nhân sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại Khương Daniel trong ngực, có chút rã rời.

"Vậy không được, ta muốn chúng ta chuyên môn." Khương Daniel tiếp tục nói.

"Vậy ngươi muốn cái gì a?"

"Không phải liền gọi tạo ra con người tiết thế nào!"

"Lưu manh!"

3

Theo Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mộng tỉnh lại, phát hiện trong quần lót của mình đã là thấm ướt một mảnh.

"Ai. Bao lớn tuổi tác còn mơ giấc mơ như thế." Nhìn mình tủ đầu giường chụp ảnh chung, Daniel thân mật song tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt là tan không ra ý cười cùng yêu thương

"Lưu manh." Ung Thánh Hựu mắng một câu, "Trong mộng đều không buông tha ta."

Rời giường đổi một thân sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái quần áo, giống như là đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì giống như lần nữa mở ra tủ quần áo, xuất ra một kiện tẩy hơi trắng bệch ô vuông áo sơmi, không biết hướng cái kia hô một câu, "Hắc! Ta hôm nay mặc y phục của ngươi được rồi!"

Nói xong liền mặc lên món kia áo sơmi, cầm lấy cặp công văn liền chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

"Ai làm sao ngay cả cái này đều quên." Ung Thánh Hựu chụp vỗ đầu nghĩ đến thật sự là tuổi tác càng lớn càng yêu quên sự tình.

Bên trên xong một nén hương, chắp tay trước ngực.

"Ta đi làm."

Đóng cửa lại chuẩn bị ở sau cơ đột nhiên chấn động một cái.

Mở ra tin nhắn mới phát hiện là phần mềm lễ tình nhân chúc phúc.

"Không nghĩ tới hôm nay là lễ tình nhân a, trách không được." Ung Thánh Hựu lại nghĩ tới giấc mộng kia, lẩm bẩm.

Thế nhưng là nào có cái gì lễ tình nhân tạo ra con người tiết đâu

Ngươi không ở bên người

Mỗi ngày chẳng qua là vô hạn nghĩ tới ngươi rời người tiết thôi


	454. Chapter 454

0.

Phun ra miệng bên trong tanh nồng để người buồn nôn chất lỏng sềnh sệch, vừa mới phóng thích qua dục vọng nam nhân đem quần nhấc lên, kéo lên khóa kéo sau cúi người nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái nằm trên mặt đất nam nhân cái trán, tựa hồ hoàn toàn không quan tâm mồ hôi cùng bị ướt nhẹp lung tung co quắp tại trên trán tóc mái, nam nhân thở phì phò quay đầu chỗ khác, đẩy một cái vừa mới ôn nhu hôn mình người.

"Cách ta xa một chút."

Nghe tính uy hiếp mười phần lời nói, nhưng từ nam nhân khàn khàn trong miệng truyền ra càng giống là sau đó chút khó chịu. Bị đẩy ra nam nhân cũng không có sinh khí, ngược lại mang trên mặt trêu đùa cười.

Hắn đang hưởng thụ dạng này quá trình, nằm trên mặt đất nam nhân hốc mắt thấm ướt mà nhìn mình, trên thân còn lưu lại hoan ái qua đi vết tích, rụt lại chân cuộn mình tại góc tường, giống con thụ thương ấu thú.

Hắn không dám nghĩ tiếp nữa, hắn sợ mình lại sẽ lập tức cầm giữ không được.

Hắn tin tưởng vững chắc nằm trên mặt đất người kia một ngày nào đó, sẽ cam tâm tình nguyện tiếp nhận hắn yêu, hắn hoàn toàn không ngại hiện tại lẫn nhau ở giữa xấu hổ, hắn thậm chí đem loại này xấu hổ xem như mập mờ kỳ cần phải trải qua nhăn nhó.

Nếu quả thật một điểm cảm giác đều không có, hắn tin tưởng người mình yêu mến khẳng định sẽ cắn một cái hạ thân thể của mình nào đó bộ phận, thế nhưng là hắn không có, mà lại sau lưng mình vết trảo cũng biểu thị đồng ý cái quan điểm này không phải sao?

"Ta đi làm, muộn giờ cơm ở giữa sẽ trở lại gặp ngươi." Nam nhân lần nữa cúi người hôn người yêu của mình, thuận tay cầm lên ném ở một bên bên ngoài bao, "Ngươi cảm giác phải lời nhàm chán, trước khi ta đi sẽ đem Thomas gọi tới cùng ngươi."

". . . ."

"Ta đi, ngươi đừng có chạy lung tung."

Nằm trên mặt đất nam nhân hừ lạnh một tiếng, hờn dỗi đem buộc trên người mình vòng tay vòng chân chảnh chứ bịch vang.

"Đừng làm rộn." Ngữ khí vẫn là trước sau như một ôn nhu cưng chiều, "Ngươi đem mình làm bị thương, đau đến cũng không chỉ là ngươi."

Nằm trên mặt đất nam nhân nhíu nhíu mày, tựa hồ bởi vì vừa mới nghe được dính ân tình lời nói miệng bên trong tanh nồng vị càng đậm, trong dạ dày bốc lên lợi hại.

"Daniel, ngươi sẽ gặp báo ứng." Nam nhân hung tợn nguyền rủa.

"Vậy thì thế nào đâu?" Gọi Daniel nam nhân đánh mở cửa phòng, một con màu trắng Samoyed khuyển liền từ trong khe cửa chen vào, uông uông kêu nhào hướng chủ nhân của mình, Daniel cúi người sờ sờ cẩu cẩu đầu, "Thánh Hựu ngươi liền trong nhà nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ta tan tầm liền trở lại. Thomas sẽ tại cái này cùng ngươi."

Kêu Thomas Samoyed khuyển nhảy lên nhảy lên đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, đầu lưỡi liếm láp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị bắt tím xanh eo thịt.

"Ngay cả chó đều so ngươi hiểu được bảo vệ người." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận Thomas trên người lông trắng, châm chọc lấy Khương Daniel.

". . ." Khương Daniel không có trả lời, hắn quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, cái sau lúc này chính nhìn chằm chặp hắn, tựa hồ muốn đem ánh mắt chuyển hóa thành đao đâm về hắn, thế là hắn thở dài lưu câu tiếp theo ta đi trước về sau, nhẹ nhẹ đóng cửa lại.

Lần thứ nhất mình nhìn thấy hắn lúc liền là vẻ mặt như thế, nằm sấp trên mặt đất, tại cái kia rét lạnh trong đêm mưa, dù cho trên thân mang theo tổn thương.

Cặp mắt kia trong đêm tối thanh tịnh mà sáng ngời, để trong lòng mình mềm nhũn không khỏi buông lỏng tay ra bên trên súng.

Thế là, buông ra cò súng nam người lựa chọn đánh cho bất tỉnh vị kia để cho mình vừa thấy đã yêu người, mang theo hắn chạy trốn tới một cái chỉ thuộc về bọn hắn tiểu thiên địa.

Ngày đó ban đêm. . .

1.

Bành ——

"Ung tiên sinh ngươi nhanh —— "

Bảo tiêu lời còn chưa nói hết, máu tươi mang theo một chút óc từ chỗ mi tâm phun ra, ngã trên mặt đất đã không có hô hấp.

"Đăng."

"Đăng."

Giày da giẫm tại đá cẩm thạch trên sàn nhà, nam nhân tay cầm súng, băng lãnh họng súng đen nhánh chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lâu, chỉ cần nam nhân ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái, trên thế giới này liền sẽ mất đi một cái gọi Ung Thánh Hựu nam nhân.

Nam nhân vòng qua cổng thi thể, hắn không nghĩ để cái này một chỗ đỏ trắng vật bẩn hắn đắt đỏ giày, Ung Thánh Hựu bị dựa lưng vào tường, song tay nắm chặt, hơi ngồi xổm, nhìn chòng chọc sát thủ mặt, hi vọng tìm cái nam nhân phân tâm khe hở chạy đi.

"Chậc chậc chậc." Thân là sát thủ nhiều năm Khương Daniel tự nhiên là nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ, hắn muốn cố ý lưu cái sơ hở, hoặc là nói, hắn cảm thấy nếu như cứ như vậy một phát súng lấy mạng, vậy cái này trò chơi là tại quá nhàm chán, nhất là trước mắt cái này cái nam nhân có một trương nhân thần cộng phẫn soái khí khuôn mặt.

Cho dù là tình huống hiện tại hay là duy trì cẩn thận tỉ mỉ ăn mặc, áo sơmi hảo hảo vào trong quần, thậm chí ngay cả cà vạt đều tốt buộc tại cổ áo, cố định tốt kiểu tóc bởi vì khẩn trương xuất mồ hôi mà có chút sập, cái này ngược lại cho hắn tăng thêm một điểm cấm dục dụ hoặc cảm giác.

Khương Daniel liếm liếm đầu lưỡi, cảm thấy hi sinh một chút giày của mình.

Thế là hắn cố ý dẫm lên bên chân vũng máu bên trên, làm bộ làm làm ra một bộ trượt chân muốn ngã sấp xuống dáng vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy cơ hội này, hắn cũng không biết đây hết thảy đều là an bài tốt, hắn mở ra chân liền chạy ra cửa, theo sau lưng truyền đến hai thân súng vang lên, tận lực bồi tiếp mình bắp chân chỗ truyền đến kịch liệt đau nhức, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mất đi cân bằng, mới ngã xuống đất.

"Ngô —— "

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt răng không để cho mình nhọn kêu ra tiếng, chống lên cánh tay bò lổm ngổm hướng cổng bò đi, cho dù hắn trong tiềm thức đã biết mình có thể sống sót khả năng đã đến gần vô hạn bằng không, máu tươi rất nhanh liền làm ướt bắp chân của hắn, ẩm ướt cộc cộc dính tại trên đùi.

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này liều mạng cầu sinh dáng vẻ rất hài lòng, đương nhiên hắn cũng không có quên mục đích của mình, hắn

Chậm rãi đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, cúi người, tay một trương liền nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, đem Ung Thánh Hựu nửa xách lên.

"Muốn đi đâu đâu?"

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai thấp giọng nói, còn ác thú vị hô thở ra một hơi.

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhìn mình bên tai người, cũng không nói gì, hắn chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại chờ đợi sau cùng kia một tiếng súng vang, sau đó trên dưới chập trùng hầu kết cùng run rẩy hai tay bán hắn khẩn trương cùng sợ hãi.

Hắn không muốn chết, hắn còn có rất nhiều chuyện không có làm.

Đồn cảnh sát huynh đệ còn đang đợi mình trở về tin tức tốt, bất quá đến bây giờ còn không có người tới cứu viện đoán chừng là đã đem mảnh đất này từ bỏ.

Cũng nghĩ đến người nhà của mình, còn không có kiếm nhiều tiền phụng dưỡng bọn hắn, cũng không có để bọn hắn cháu trai ẵm, mẹ của mình là như vậy thích tiểu hài tử.

Sau đó lại nghĩ tới mình còn không có nói qua yêu đương, còn không có ký qua nữ hài tử mềm mại tay nhỏ.

"Ha ha. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cảm thán người trước khi chết lại có thể nghĩ nhiều như vậy, giật giật khóe miệng, cái mũi không hiểu chua chua, hốc mắt có một chút hiện nước mắt.

Đột nhiên trên đầu căng cứng cảm giác biến mất, thân thể hướng về phía trước cắm xuống dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu phản xạ có điều kiện dùng cánh tay chống đỡ thân thể của mình, không hiểu hướng về sau nhìn lại.

"Làm sao rồi? Không động thủ sao?" Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đêm nay lần thứ nhất đối Khương Daniel nói chuyện, hắn lau mặt một cái, lại xóa máu me đầy mặt, hắn mới chú ý tới mình chính ngồi quỳ chân tại mình bảo tiêu thi thể một bên, hắn quay đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel, đối phương cũng biểu lộ quái dị mà nhìn xem hắn, để hắn có chút mộng tại tình huống hiện tại.

Là cảm thấy còn không có trêu cợt đủ mình sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu có ngốc cũng minh bạch vừa mới cái kia cái gọi là "Khe hở" hoặc là "Sơ hở" chỉ là đối phương cho mình thiết vòng tròn bao thôi, cũng chỉ có chính mình khi đó cầu sinh sốt ruột mới đần độn nhảy vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu cố hết sức chuyển động thân thể của mình, đã trốn không thoát, như vậy ít nhất cũng phải thấy rõ ràng giết mình chính là ai, về sau Địa Ngục gặp nhau thời điểm, mình nhất định là phải thật tốt ở phía dưới thăng quan phát tài, đem hắn ném vào trong chảo dầu nổ tư tư vang.

"Thật buồn cười sao?" Khương Daniel lần nữa giơ lên súng, nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu mi tâm, "Ta thế nhưng là tùy thời đều có thể muốn mạng của ngươi."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel mặt, không có trả lời hắn. Vừa mới nóng vội chưa kịp chú ý, Khương Daniel chỗ đứng lại là khuất bóng địa phương, hiện tại yên tĩnh hắn mới phát hiện tên sát thủ này mặt dài phải rất đẹp, hắn hoàn toàn không có ý thức được trong đầu của mình ý nghĩ cùng không khí bây giờ đến cỡ nào không hợp, hắn thậm chí tại cái này đen nhánh chỉ có ánh trăng hoàn cảnh hạ chú ý đến tên sát thủ này bên khóe mắt có khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt, trên mặt hắn cũng có ba viên nốt ruồi, thường xuyên bị người khích lệ như là trên trời chòm sao, khen đến hắn có chút phiền, cho nên hắn đối với đừng người trên mặt nốt ruồi cũng phá lệ mẫn cảm.

Tựa hồ bị Ung Thánh Hựu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mặt, trong lòng nổi lên trận trận cảm giác quái dị, trên mặt quái nóng, thế là Khương Daniel hắng giọng một cái, hiện ở trường hợp thế nhưng là mỗi một khắc đều hẳn là thời khắc sinh tử mới đúng, dạng này nhìn lẫn nhau như cái gì lời nói. Hắn chậm rãi đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn muốn đem khí thế của mình tìm trở về, muốn đem vừa mới không khí khẩn trương tìm trở về mới đúng, hắn đem súng chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán, hắn mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu khóc, hoặc là nói trong mắt hiện ra lệ quang, tại ánh trăng chiếu rọi xuống sáng lóng lánh.

Để người không nhịn được muốn đi thương hại hắn, đi chiếu cố vấn hắn, đi yêu hắn.

Tựa như trên đường gặp được một con thụ thương mèo con đáng thương nhìn xem người đi trên đường, có chút lương tri đều không thể cự tuyệt như thế cầu cứu.

"Ngươi đừng ép ta." Khương Daniel thầm mắng mình phân tâm, thanh âm trầm thấp hung tợn đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi một cái, ánh mắt vẫn là không có từ Khương trong nội đan cho trên mặt dời, "Ngươi lúc đầu không phải liền là muốn tới giết ta sao? Sớm một chút kết thúc đi, ta chân đau."

Thân thể bởi vì mất máu lượng đã có chút choáng váng, nhưng là tựa hồ là biết mình kết cục chắc chắn phải chết, mặc dù có chút tiếc nuối, nhưng là hắn hiện tại so vừa rồi tỉnh táo cũng bình tĩnh nhiều.

". . ." Khương Daniel đột nhiên đứng lên, buông xuống mình súng.

"?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có minh bạch Khương Daniel đến tột cùng tại tính toán gì, là còn muốn cùng mình chơi cái gì trò chơi sao?

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu dư thừa suy nghĩ thời gian, vung lên báng súng liền nện choáng Ung Thánh Hựu.

2.

"Thomas ngươi gần nhất có phải là lại mập?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được nằm sấp trên người mình con kia đại cẩu chó trọng lượng, "Daniel cũng cho ngươi ăn nhiều lắm a?"

"Vượng ——" Thomas đứng lên, vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu chạy hai vòng, thoạt nhìn như là tại chứng minh mình là cái linh hoạt mập mạp.

A không đúng, là cái thân thể cường tráng cẩu cẩu.

"Đến Thomas tới." Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ tay, trên tay xích sắt bị quăng bịch rung động.

"Ngô. . ." Thomas đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu, đầu lưỡi liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu trên chân vết sẹo, răng thử cắn cắn vòng chân, tại băng rơi mình răng trước kịp thời lựa chọn từ bỏ.

"Ai." Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ Thomas lông xù đầu, "Thomas a, chúng ta tiếp tục đến nói lần trước chưa nói xong cố sự đi."

Mỗi ngày Khương Daniel không có ở đây thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị cầm tù trong phòng không cách nào đi lại, mặc dù trói buộc mình xích sắt cho phép mình trong phòng đi lại, mình thậm chí có thể đánh mở cửa phòng, nhưng hoạt động khoảng cách cũng chỉ cho phép mình nhìn xem ngoài cửa hành lang thôi. Lại thêm gian phòng bên trong cái gì cũng không có, Khương Daniel tìm rất nhiều tiểu thuyết tạp chí cho mình giết thời gian, nhưng mà từ xem thường lấy lớn đoạn lớn đoạn văn tự liền đầu váng mắt hoa Ung Thánh Hựu đến bây giờ bị quan gần một năm cũng chỉ đọc xong không đến mười quyển tiểu thuyết.

Bình thường không có chuyện để làm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đối Thomas hồi ức quá khứ.

"Lần trước nói đến cái kia tới? A đúng, ta bị phân phối đến một cái nội ứng nhiệm vụ." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, cũng chính là chuyện kia cải biến nhân sinh của mình, "Mục tiêu của ta là một nhà lớn vô cùng công ty a, lớn bao nhiêu đâu, khả năng bọn hắn nhân viên số lượng so Thomas lông của ngươi còn nhiều hơn đi."

"Vượng!" Thomas kêu lên một tiếng, tựa hồ tại nhả rãnh Ung Thánh Hựu chất mật ví von.

"Sau đó a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu xoa nắn Thomas nhu thuận lông, đem nó làm cho rối bời, "Nghe nói nhà kia tập đoàn tại đại lượng rửa tiền, còn muốn vũ khí buôn lậu hiềm nghi, thế là ta liền giả mạo thành một cái vừa tốt nghiệp sinh viên, tại nhà kia tập đoàn tìm được công việc."

"Vượng ~" Thomas lười biếng gọi một tiếng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve hạ cảm giác dễ chịu cực.

"Nhưng mà này chỗ nào đủ đâu, ta liền cùng nó đồng bạn của hắn hợp tác, giúp công ty rất nhiều chuyện, chức vị của ta càng lên càng cao, rất nhanh thu hoạch được thượng cấp coi trọng." Ung Thánh Hựu nói nói, " sau đó ba năm qua đi, ta biết tin tức càng ngày càng nhiều, quyền lợi cũng càng lúc càng lớn. Có lúc ta thậm chí đều cảm thấy, dạng này thời gian rất không tệ, nhưng mà ta biết mình là cảnh sát, ta là vì trừ gian diệt ác mới tiến nhà này tập đoàn. Nhà kia tập đoàn cũng hoàn toàn chính xác dựa vào rất nhiều không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng sự tình làm lấy giao dịch phi pháp. Liền tại chúng ta quyết định cả đội đem nó nhổ tận gốc thời điểm, Daniel liền xuất hiện."

"Kỳ thật ta hẳn là sớm biết ta sẽ bại lộ nguy hiểm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Thomas trong ngực mình một bộ phải ngủ lấy dáng vẻ, "Ta nói quá nhàm chán sao?"

Thomas phát ra một tiếng tiếng ngáy.

"Ngươi cái tên này." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp Thomas đầu, "Đêm đó, cùng ta cùng một chỗ xông pha khói lửa các huynh đệ. . . Ai, bị những người kia để mắt tới, đoán chừng cũng là dữ nhiều lành ít đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hoạt động hạ chân, bởi vì bảo trì đồng dạng tư thế có chút tê dại, không khỏi chú ý tới trên bàn chân cái kia lỗ thương.

"Ai. ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ cái kia sờ một cái vết sẹo, lại sợ đánh thức ngủ Thomas thế là liền không hề động.

Nhìn một chút ngoài cửa sổ trời còn sáng rõ, đoán chừng chờ Daniel về đến còn phải một chút thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, dự định nghỉ ngơi một hồi.

3.

"Ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cố hết sức mở mắt ra, toàn thân đau nhức, muốn hoạt động thân thể lại phát hiện tay chân mình đều bị trói lại, mà lại trên người mình thế mà không được mảnh vải, "Chuyện gì xảy ra? !"

"Ngươi tỉnh." Bên giường truyền đến thanh âm của nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu mắc cỡ đỏ mặt hướng thanh âm nơi phát ra chỗ nhìn lại, Khương Daniel không biết từ khi nào liền chuyển đem ghế, ngồi tại rời giường chỗ không xa, kia cái góc độ vừa vặn đối Ung Thánh Hựu bị treo lên mà mở rộng hai chân.

"Thả ta ra!" Ung Thánh Hựu muốn giãy dụa, nhưng mà theo động tác của hắn bắp chân vô cùng đau đớn, tựa hồ còn có chút từng tia từng tia hướng ra phía ngoài rướm máu, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới chú ý tới mình miệng vết thương đã bị băng bó kỹ, mặc dù là bị một loại phi thường kỳ quái mà xấu hổ tư thế treo lên tới.

"Chớ lộn xộn, ta thật vất vả mới giúp ngươi đem máu ngừng lại." Khương Daniel ngăn lại Ung Thánh Hựu kịch liệt động tác, "Ngươi có muốn uống chút hay không nước?"

Nói xong liền đem đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng nhiệt độ bình thường nước bưng đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên miệng.

"Ta làm sao biết ngươi có hay không ở bên trong hạ độc." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu chỗ khác, cũng không tính uống Khương Daniel đưa tới nước, cho dù hắn hiện ở thật có chút khát khô.

"Ta muốn giết ngươi tội gì đem ngươi còng đến nơi đây?" Khương Daniel phản hỏi nói, " uống nhanh đi."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Daniel nói có đạo lý, mà lại Khương Daniel còn chuẩn bị cho mình một cây ống hút, liền không do dự nữa, cắn ống hút bắt đầu uống nước.

"Rõ ràng liền rất khát." Khương Daniel nhìn xem một chén nước rất nhanh liền không có nửa chén, "Ngươi chớ lộn xộn, ta chốc lát nữa cho ngươi đổi thuốc."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian cuộc đời mình xem đều muốn phá vỡ, mình té xỉu trước còn cầm súng chống đỡ lấy trán mình người, sau khi tỉnh lại nhưng lại cho mình mớm nước lại cho mình bôi thuốc.

Chẳng lẽ mình đã chết kỳ thật nơi này là Thiên Đường?

Kia Thượng Đế cũng quá sẽ an bài. Để giết mình người đến chiếu cố vấn mình kịch bản, quả thực Quách Kính Minh đều không viết ra được tới.

"Vì cái gì?" Đem trong đầu kỳ quái ý nghĩ đuổi đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel trở lại mình trên ghế, nhịn không được hỏi.

"Không có vì cái gì." Khương Daniel hồi đáp.

"Luôn có nguyên nhân đi, mục đích của ngươi không phải giết ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ngồi dậy, nhưng mà tựa hồ mình té xỉu thời điểm một mực duy trì đồng dạng tư thế toàn thân chua khó chịu.

"Ngươi muốn đứng lên đúng không." Khương Daniel vừa mới ngồi xuống lại từ trên ghế đứng lên, hắn đem treo Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân băng vải hướng phía dưới thả chút, vịn Ung Thánh Hựu cõng, đem bên giường gối đầu nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau thắt lưng, giúp hắn ngồi dậy.

"Vậy ngươi có thể giúp ta tìm bộ y phục sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cầm lên chăn mền che lại thân thể của mình, mặc dù biết đã không biết bị nam nhân ở trước mắt nhìn bao nhiêu lần, dạng này trần như nhộng hay là rất xấu hổ, nhất là hai chân của mình hay là mở ra, luôn cảm giác có chút lạnh lẽo.

"Không muốn." Khương Daniel lúc này cự tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị.

"!"

"Ngươi không mặc quần áo nhìn rất đẹp." Khương Daniel nghiêm túc Ung Thánh Hựu cho khích lệ.

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời không biết muốn làm sao phản ứng lưu manh này ca ngợi mới tốt.

"Ta hiện tại có việc muốn đi ra ngoài một hồi, lập tức liền trở lại." Khương Daniel mắt nhìn trên tường chuông, "Ngươi trên giường nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ta trở về thời điểm mang cho ngươi cơm, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì?"

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời Khương Daniel vấn đề, "Ngươi tên gì?"

"Khương Daniel." Khương Daniel trả lời nói, " ngươi có thể gọi ta Niel hoặc là Daniel."

"Khương tiên sinh." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục hỏi nói, " ngươi vì cái gì không giết ta?"

". . ." Khương Daniel thở dài, "Ta không muốn giết ngươi."

"Hiện tại thế kỷ hai mươi mốt sát thủ cũng có lòng thương hại rồi?"

"Không phải."

"Trên người ta có cái gì thứ ngươi muốn sao, ta lời nói nói trước ta là không sẽ giúp các ngươi chui vào đồn cảnh sát."

"Chúng ta cũng không có quyết định kia."

"Vậy các ngươi muốn cái gì? Dùng thân thể của ta làm cái gì kỳ quái thí nghiệm sao, ta hiện tại liền có thể lập tức cắn lưỡi từ

Tận."

"Thánh Hựu, đại bộ phận cắn lưỡi tự sát tình huống là sẽ không thành công, mà lại chúng ta cũng không cần dùng thân thể của ngươi làm thực

Nghiệm."

"Vậy ngươi cứu ta làm gì? Xem ta lõa thể sao?"

"Cũng không hoàn toàn là."

"A?"

"Ta muốn ngươi, đi cùng với ta. Khi nhưng quá trình này tự nhiên sẽ bao quát xem ngươi lõa thể, ngươi muốn cũng có thể xem ta."

"Ngươi là không cẩn thận ăn viên đạn đem đầu ngươi nổ thành bột nhão sao?"

"Ta trở về lại cùng ngươi chậm rãi trò chuyện, ta đi trước, ngươi ở nhà nghỉ ngơi thật tốt."

4.

"Ta trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Daniel thanh âm đánh thức, phát hiện sắc trời đã tối.

Daniel cởi áo sơ mi của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện trên quần áo có lấm ta lấm tấm vết máu.

"Ngươi thụ thương a." Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Không phải máu của ta." Khương Daniel đem mang máu áo sơmi ném qua một bên, đem vẫn còn ngủ say Thomas chuyển qua một bên, đem đầu gối tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi.

Bị đánh thức Thomas phát hiện vị trí của mình bị nhà mình chủ nhân chiếm cứ sau bất mãn vượng hai tiếng, đi ra ngoài cửa, nghĩ trở lại mình trong ổ tiếp tục vừa mới mộng đẹp.

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý Khương Daniel gối lên bắp đùi của mình, lúc trước hắn thử qua đem Khương Daniel đẩy xuống, thế nhưng là mỗi lần Khương Daniel đều sẽ chen trở về, lui tới lặp đi lặp lại chỉ là sóng tốn thời gian cùng thể lực.

Khương Daniel không nói gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lười cùng Khương Daniel mở miệng, Daniel mỗi lần ở bên ngoài làm xong sự tình, đều sẽ trở lại gian phòng của hắn, hoặc là nói cầm tù lấy gian phòng của hắn, gối lên bắp đùi của hắn hoặc là dựa vào bờ vai của hắn. Hai người liền có thể duy trì như thế một hai giờ, chỉ nghe lẫn nhau nhàn nhạt tiếng hít thở.

Thẳng đến trong đó một phương đói bụng đến bụng gọi, Khương Daniel mới sẽ rời đi đi phòng bếp chuẩn bị đồ ăn, sau đó đút cho Ung Thánh Hựu ăn. Kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu là có thể tự mình ăn, chỉ là Khương Daniel một mực kiên trì, Ung Thánh Hựu không lay chuyển được hắn chỉ có thể tiếp nhận.

"Mệt không?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên hỏi.

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu giật nảy mình, thường ngày đến nói hắn chỉ phải bồi Khương Daniel là được, không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel hôm nay sẽ mở miệng nói chuyện.

"Mệt không?" Khương Daniel lặp lại một lần.

"Ta ngồi một ngày còn ngủ một giấc, không mệt." Ung Thánh Hựu hồi đáp, hắn thói quen xoa nắn lên Khương Daniel đầu lông đến, phát hiện xúc cảm thế mà cùng Thomas tương tự, "Ngươi mệt mỏi rồi?"

"Ừm, kỳ thật còn tốt." Khương Daniel tay chống đất ngồi dậy, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, "Ngươi còn tại liền không mệt."

"Cái kia học được buồn nôn lời tâm tình? Thiếu buồn nôn." Ung Thánh Hựu trợn nhìn Khương Daniel một chút.

"Ừm Hừ?"

"Ngươi là thật thích ta thật sao?" Tựa hồ là bởi vì hôm nay một mực đang nhớ lại quá khứ, nhìn xem Daniel tâm tình đều trở nên phức tạp.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel trả lời nói, " ta thích ngươi."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ tỏ tình nghẹn lại, lời đến khóe miệng nhất thời không biết nên làm sao mở miệng.

"Ngươi đây?" Khương Daniel hỏi nói, " lâu như vậy, thích ta sao?"

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, "Tình cảm là không thể cưỡng cầu. Nhất là một phương đem một phương khác cầm tù."

"Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel nói nói, " ngươi về sau sẽ lý giải."

"Chỉ mong đi." Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra Khương Daniel ôm ấp, "Đáp ứng ta một sự kiện được không?"

"Cái gì?"

"Không muốn lại giết người."

". . ."

"Ngươi đã lúc trước có thể lựa chọn cứu ta, ngươi đồng dạng cũng có thể cứu những cái kia vô tội sinh mệnh."

"Có người thế nhưng là tội ác tày trời."

"Cái kia cũng có cảnh sát cùng pháp luật."

". . ."

"Daniel, làm người tốt đi, hoặc là, vượt qua cuộc sống của người bình thường không tốt sao, ngươi xem một chút áo sơ mi của ngươi, vạn nhất cái kia phía trên trời máu là chính ngươi đây này?"

"Ngươi là tại quan tâm ta sao?"

"Vạn nhất ngươi chết rồi, ta chẳng phải là cũng phải bị giam tại cái này chết đói, ta là đang lo lắng cho mình."

"Ta biết."

". . Ân."

"Ta đi làm cơm."

5.

Chờ Khương Daniel cho ăn xong Ung Thánh Hựu, mình tùy tiện đào hai ngụm làm qua loa về sau, Khương Daniel tiếp tục lưu tại Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng bên trong.

"Còn muốn làm sao? Muốn hay không tiêu hóa một chút?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Không cần." Khương Daniel đem bàn ăn để qua một bên, ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bắp chân bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng theo xoa phía trên cái kia nho nhỏ lỗ thương, "Đau không?"

"Lâu như vậy, nếu là còn đau liền phải đi bệnh viện." Ung Thánh Hựu hồi đáp.

"Ta hỏi đêm đó, đau không?" Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt áy náy cùng thật có lỗi để Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức không dám cùng hắn đối mặt.

"Ngươi giúp ta xử lý vết thương, có bao nhiêu thương ngươi sẽ không biết sao? Ta đêm đó cả người run cùng run rẩy giống như." Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nhìn Khương Daniel con mắt, đành phải quay đầu chỗ khác nhìn xem mặt tường.

"Chờ lần sau, chúng ta đi tìm chỉnh dung bác sĩ, hiện tại khoa học kỹ thuật rất phát đạt, dạng này vết thương nhỏ rất nhanh liền có thể diệt trừ." Khương Daniel ngón trỏ tại cái kia lỗ thương bên trên đánh lấy vòng, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu một trận ngứa.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cảm thấy cái này chỉnh dung bác sĩ là Khương Daniel thực tình tại đề nghị, hắn qua loa gật gật đầu, trong tiềm thức hắn đã cho rằng Khương Daniel sẽ không để cho mình ra ngoài.

"May mắn đoạn thời gian kia ta ép buộc ngươi đi, không phải ngươi có khả năng đứng lên cũng không nổi." Khương Daniel nói.

"Kia còn cám ơn ngươi rồi?"

"Ngủ đi." Khương Daniel thấy mình khả năng lại nói cái gì gây Ung Thánh Hựu không vui, đành phải chụp chụp Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường nhắm mắt lại.

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không khốn, nhưng nhìn Khương Daniel tựa hồ rất mệt mỏi bộ dáng, cũng theo hắn cùng một chỗ nằm xuống.

"Ngủ ngon."

"Ừm."

6.

"Ngô —— "

Ngủ một giấc đến lớn hừng đông, không có bị Khương Daniel cọ tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu sảng khoái duỗi lưng một cái.

Vân vân. .

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin nhìn xem thân thể của mình, một mực trói buộc vòng tay của mình vòng chân không biết lúc nào bị cởi ra, bên giường còn đặt vào một bộ quần áo cùng đơn giản bữa sáng.

Không có tờ giấy, cái gì cũng không có.

"Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên hoạt động hạ thân thể, mặc vào quần áo, gần một năm không mảnh vải che thân thời gian để hắn còn có chút không quen quần áo ở trên người cảm giác, hắn còn không có từ mình tự do sự thật bên trong lấy lại tinh thần, hắn đẩy cửa ra, rời đi cái này quan mình gần một năm gian phòng.

Đây cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất tham quan Khương Daniel nhà, Thomas còn nằm tại mình ổ nhỏ bên trong nằm ngáy o o, nhưng mà cái này toàn bộ nhà sạch sẽ dọa người, sạch sẽ địa, thả mắt nhìn đi, toàn bộ phòng khách duy nhất đồ dùng trong nhà là Thomas ở ổ nhỏ.

Duy nhất cảm giác có sử dụng dấu vết là phòng bếp, còn có Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào xác định nhưng là suy đoán là Daniel gian phòng một căn phòng ngủ, mặc dù giờ phút này bên trong cũng bị giống như là bị thanh không.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi hướng Thomas ổ nhỏ, phát hiện bên cạnh có cái túi văn kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò mở ra, phát hiện bên trong là một tấm thẻ chi phiếu, còn có một nhà chuyên nghiệp trừ sẹo chỉnh dung bệnh viện tin tức, cùng một tờ giấy, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo viết một chuỗi chữ số, hẳn là mật mã của thẻ ngân hàng.

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp Thomas mặt to, cầm lấy cái kia túi văn kiện, dắt còn tỉnh tỉnh Thomas, chuẩn bị rời đi.

Lương tâm phát hiện cũng tốt, hoặc là đang chơi cái gì khác trò xiếc cũng được.

Chí ít cái này trùng hoạch cơ hội tự do, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu là sẽ không bỏ qua.

(trung)

0.

Mùa đông luôn luôn tới một năm so một năm sớm.

Mùa đông năm nay càng là lộ ra phá lệ đáng ghét, trời mưa cùng tuyết rơi thay phiên lấy tàn phá lấy run lẩy bẩy đám người, trên mặt đất kết một tầng thật mỏng băng, trên đường thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ thấy người đi đường "Ngao ô" một tiếng quẳng xuống đất.

Liền ngay cả lái xe hoặc là cưỡi xe người, đều dùng đến cơ hồ cùng đi bộ tốc độ tại di chuyển về phía trước.

Kéo dài nhiệt độ thấp khiến mọi người cảm xúc đều có chút trầm thấp, kính râm t ai che đậy khẩu trang lại thêm khăn q loạng cổ hoặc là khăn q loạng cổ đem cả khuôn mặt đều che khuất võ trang đầy đủ đem cả tòa thành thị trở nên giống cái sát thủ chi đô. Dù cho nhìn thấy nhìn quen mắt người đều bởi vì quá lạnh lười nhác đưa tay ra chào hỏi mà giả vờ như không biết.

Thành phố này mùa đông, lạnh lộng mà vô tình.

Nam nhân đang cầm hoa chậm rãi leo lên phía trên, cầu thang bởi vì kết băng trượt cho nên tốc độ đặc biệt chậm.

"Ngươi đi cũng quá chậm." Cách đó không xa một cái mặt tròn nhỏ vẫy tay, thúc giục nam nhân.

"Ngươi muốn cho ta ùng ục ùng ục lăn xuống đi thật sao?" Nam nhân trợn mắt, tựa hồ tốc độ chậm hơn.

Hắn cũng không muốn quét cái mộ kết quả đem mình cũng quét vào đi.

"Nha, Ung tiên sinh ngài lại tới a?" Quét tuyết công nhân nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, buông xuống tr ong tay cái chổi nhiệt tình vẫy vẫy tay, "Nha, hôm nay là ngày đó sao? Thời gian trôi qua thật nhanh a."

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu, đối quét tuyết công nhân cười cười, "Hôm nay là ngày đó."

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tốc độ như rùa đi đến trước mộ thời điểm, cái kia mặt tròn nhỏ đã bắt đầu quét dọn.

"Ngươi nghĩ bọn hắn sao?" Mặt tròn nhỏ thả tay xuống bên tr ong đồ vật, "Ta có lúc còn cảm giác đến bọn hắn hẳn là ở đâu chấp hành nhiệm vụ đâu, qua mấy ngày mọi người còn có thể cùng đi uống rượu."

"Đúng a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật khóe miệng, nhìn xem trên bia mộ từng cái danh tự, tr ong lòng cũng buồn buồn, "Chúng ta kính bọn họ một chén đi."

"Lưu Đại tráng."

"Tha anh tuấn."

"Trâu kiến quốc."

"Trương thông minh."

.

.

.

". . ."

1.

"Khương. . . !"

Ung Thánh Hựu từ tr ong lúc ngủ mơ bị bừng tỉnh, hắn lớn thở phì phò, tay chống đỡ từ trên giường ngồi dậy, trái tim bởi vì vừa mới mộng cảnh tại điên cuồng loạn động, cách áo ngủ cảm giác được kia cơ hồ muốn phá vỡ lồng ngực nhịp đập, Ung Thánh Hựu án lấy lồng ngực của mình thở sâu ít mấy hơi, đem thân thể dựa vào tại giường trên lưng, ý đồ để cho mình nhịp tim bình tĩnh trở lại.

Lại là cùng loại mộng. . .

Nam nhân kia nằm tr ong vũng máu, lại đối với mình cười, hướng mình vươn tay, miệng há ra hợp lại, mình muốn đi nghe, lại cố gắng thế nào đều nghe không được thanh âm của nam nhân.

Hắn đang cầu cứu sao, còn là tại nói gì đó chưa hoàn thành nguyện vọng.

"Ngô. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ lại nhớ lại cái kia mộng cảnh, tr ong lòng từng đợt rung động để hắn có chút không biết làm thế nào.

Nằm tại cách đó không xa Thomas tựa hồ cũng cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình, từ mình tr ong ổ chui ra, nhún nhảy một cái chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường, tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong ngực, phát ra ngô ngô thanh âm, đầu lưỡi duỗi ra duỗi ra liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong lòng bàn tay, giống như là đang an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Daniel. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đem Thomas ôm vào tr ong lòng, cảm nhận được Thomas lông xù thân thể sau bất an tr ong lòng tựa hồ đạt được một chút làm dịu, hắn hướng về đã có một chút tỏa sáng bầu trời, chậm rãi p hồn ra danh tự của người nam nhân kia, "Khương Daniel. . ."

Cẩn thận tính toán, khoảng cách kia trời đã qua hơn h ai năm.

"Ai. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, mở ra tủ đầu giường, xuất ra một xấp văn kiện, cạnh góc bởi vì bị phản phục mở ra đã có chút uốn lượn, bên tr ong là một tấm thẻ chi phiếu, còn có một cái tờ giấy nhỏ.

"Ta đến cùng đang làm gì. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lại giống hờn dỗi đem cặp văn kiện ném qua một bên, phát ra "Ba" một thanh âm vang lên, dọa đến tr ong ngực Thomas nhô đầu ra nhìn c hồng quanh.

Thẻ ngân hàng bên tr ong tiền hắn một điểm đều vô dụng, dù cho có một ngày hắn hiếu kì thẩm tra một phen số dư còn lại về sau, kia một chuỗi số không, đừng nói chỉnh dung đem trên đùi vết sẹo bỏ đi, liền ngay cả thay cái đầu đều dư xài.

Sau đó chính là kia viết mật mã cái tờ giấy nhỏ, dù cho phía trên số lượng Ung Thánh Hựu đã đọc ngược như chảy, hắn mỗi ngày còn là biết một lượt một lần lấy ra nhìn, phía trên chữ đừng nói thanh tú, coi như tinh tế đều không thể nói, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng mỗi lần cẩn thận từng li từng tí thu giấu đi.

"Thảo." Ung Thánh Hựu mắng một tiếng, đem Thomas phóng tới bên cạnh, xuống giường đem cặp văn kiện lại nhặt trở về, còn chụp chụp trang bìa tựa hồ phía trên dính vào cái gì bụi đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ vừa trở về thời điểm, thủ đoạn trên cổ chân còn mơ hồ có loại kia bị trói lại cảm giác, mẫu thân gọi mình rời giường thời điểm, mình sẽ còn phản xạ có điều kiện cho rằng là Khương Daniel, hạnh tốt chính mình phản ứng đủ nhanh mới không có náo ra một chút lúng túng tràng diện.

Hoặc là người khác hỏi mình muốn ăn cái gì thời điểm, tr ong đầu nhảy ra cũng là trước kia Daniel mua cho mình đồ ăn, hoặc là làm cho thức ăn của mình.

Nhưng mà thời gian chính tại từng chút từng chút hòa tan hắn đối với Khương Daniel ký ức, gian phòng kia bộ dáng, lúc ngủ, buộc lấy mình xích sắt sẽ bởi vì chính mình xoay người mà phát ra va chạm tiếng vang, buổi sáng tỉnh lại toàn thân đau nhức, cuối cùng là cảm giác gì Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhanh nghĩ không ra, hắn phản phục nói với mình đây là chuyện tốt, biểu thị hắn chính tại lãng quên quá khứ, triển vọng tương l ai, một bát một bát súp gà cho tâm hồn liều mạng hướng tr ong thân thể mình mặt bình.

Nhưng mà hắn làm cơm, hắn ôm mình lúc nóng bỏng nhiệt độ cơ thể, hắn hôn thời điểm sẽ thích đưa tay nắm lấy mình gáy, mỗi lần tiến vào tác thủ. . .

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn tại Thomas lông xù tr ong thân thể, thanh âm dần dần nổi lên nghẹn ngào.

2.

"Lại nói, ngươi một năm kia đến tột cùng đi làm sao a?" Kim Tại Hoán cầm đũa chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi nói, " ta không tin ngươi là thật tìm địa phương giấu đi, về cục cảnh sát bên tr ong không phải an toàn hơn sao?"

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đối Kim Tại Hoán trợn mắt, nồi lẩu phát ra nhiệt khí hồn bạch kính mắt của hắn, "Vậy ngươi muốn nghe cái gì, muốn ta nói cho ngươi biết ta bị người đóng lại mỗi ngày tương tương nhưỡng nhưỡng ngươi mới hài lòng không, còn có ngươi trên chiếc đũa dầu cay muốn nhỏ giọt ta nước dùng tr ong nồi nhanh lấy ra."

". . ." Kim Tại Hoán ngoan ngoãn thu hồi đũa, "Ta chính là cảm thấy ngươi trở về về sau cảm giác là lạ. Nghỉ ngơi h ai ngày sau đó chính là điên cuồng công việc, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi ở bên ngoài thiếu tiền đâu, sau đó liền là mỗi ngày báo chí ngươi tổng là cái thứ nhất đi lấy. A đúng, ta còn chứng kiến ngươi tại trên mạng lục soát một người ngoại quốc danh tự."

". . . Ngươi biết quá nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu từ tr ong nồi kẹp một khối thịt dê nhét vào Kim Tại Hoán miệng bên tr ong, "Ngậm miệng ăn cơm đi ngươi."

"Ô ô ô. . ." Kim Tại Hoán bị bỏng kít oa gọi bậy, thật vất vả nuốt xuống miệng bên tr ong thịt, "Mẹ nó cái này thịt không có quen, ta ngày m ai nếu là tiêu chảy. ."

"Không sạch sẽ, ăn hay chưa bệnh." Ung Thánh Hựu khuấy động trước mặt mình nồi, kẹp lên một khối củ cải, bỏ vào tr ong miệng.

". . . XX tập đoàn gần đây tuyên bố phá sản, tại nó người thừa kế mất tích h ai năm sau, XX tập đoàn đổng sự hôm nay bị bắt. . ."

Không biết ai đổi TV kênh, trên màn hình người nữ chủ t nhật chính đang đọc mới nhất tin tức.

"Ừm?" Kim Tại Hoán mắt nhìn tiệm lẩu bên tr ong màn hình TV, "Cái này tập đoàn không phải trước ngươi đợi sao? Thế mà đóng cửa a, đóng cửa tốt, bớt trở ra hại người."

"Ừm?" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng quay đầu nhìn về phía màn hình TV, "Cái . ."

"Ai, bọn hắn những này lòng dạ hiểm độc thương nhân, luôn cho là mình có thể man thiên quá hải đâu. ." Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong nồi thịt nhanh quen, thừa dịp nó không chú ý vụng trộm kẹp một khối bỏ vào tr ong bát của mình.

"Tại Hoán." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có chú ý tới Kim Tại Hoán trộm thịt hành vi, hắn không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm màn hình TV, "Giúp ta một việc."

"?" Kim Tại Hoán nghi hoặc mà liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Làm sao?"

"Ta muốn cùng bọn hắn tâm sự." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chặp màn ảnh máy vi tính, tay nắm thật chặt đũa.

"Ngươi. . ." Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem dùng sức trôi qua đã trắng bệch Ung Thánh Hựu tay, tr ong lòng không hiểu khẩn trương lên, cũng ý thức được cái này tập đoàn là trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu đợi qua nhà kia, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi nói, " ngươi muốn đánh bọn hắn a. . ."

". . . Liền hỏi mấy vấn đề." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại thở ra một hơi, quay đầu nhìn về phía Kim Tại Hoán, "Làm ơn."

3.

"Bang đương —— "

Thăm viếng thất cửa sắt bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức đóng lại.

"Là ngươi a." Ngồi trên ghế lão giả nhìn một chút nam nhân ở trước mắt, ánh mắt không có chút nào bởi vì người tới mà sinh ra ba động, dù cho tại tr ong lao ngục sinh hoạt cũng không có có ảnh hưởng đến lão giả khí thế, hắn cõng ngồi thẳng tắp, ngón tay giao nhau lấy thả tại trước miệng, trên thân sạch sẽ, nếu như không phải người mặc áo tù, Ung Thánh Hựu nói không chừng sẽ còn cho là mình là đến nói chuyện làm ăn.

"Ta cũng ngờ tới ngươi sẽ đến, chỉ là không nghĩ tới các ngươi đến hình phạt đều phán xuống tới mới đến." Nam nhân nhẹ tay nhẹ hướng về phía trước duỗi, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống.

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển đem ghế ngồi xuống, không để ý đến lão nhân gia nói liên miên lải nhải, "Khương Daniel đâu? Hắn người ở đâu?"

"Xem ra ngươi mấy năm này trôi qua rất không tệ a, trước đó ở dưới tay ta công việc thời điểm mặt kia Hoàng nha." Lão nhân gia giống như là không có nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tra hỏi, phối hợp nói.

"Ta nói, Khương Daniel, hắn ở đâu!" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, hồng tợn trừng mắt lão giả, cái ghế bịch một tiếng ngã trên mặt đất, cảnh vệ đối Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng nhíu nhíu mày.

"Người trẻ tuổi hỏa khí rất lớn a, như thế không muốn cùng lão nhân gia ta trò chuyện tâm sự sao?" Lão giả cười cười, giơ lên lông mày.

"Ta không có cái kia thời gian rỗi, ngươi đến cùng nói hay không Khương Daniel hắn ở đâu!" Ung Thánh Hựu nói liền nắm lên lão giả cổ áo, khí lực chi lớn cơ hồ đem gầy gò lão nhân từ trên ghế cầm lên tới.

"Hắn a. Ta nghĩ nghĩ." Lão giả cười cười, con mắt có chút nheo lại, "Đương nhiên là chết a."

4.

"Ngươi làm gì a ngươi!" Kim Tại Hoán tay cầm miên hoa cầu thấm thuốc đỏ, nhẹ nhàng tại Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương trên trán bên trên xoa xoa, "Coi như ngươi thật rất muốn vì các huynh đệ của môig ta báo thù, ngươi cũng không thể trực tiếp chạy đến người ta tr ong ngục giam đánh người a."

". ." Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời, tay thật chặt nắm chặt góc áo, ngón tay cũng dần dần trắng bệch.

"Có như thế đau không?" Kim Tại Hoán cũng chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu khác thường, tạm thời cho là Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhẫn đau, "Ta lúc đầu chính là lo lắng điểm ấy, mới không giúp cho ngươi, kết quả ngươi ngược lại tốt, mình chạy tới đánh người ta dừng lại, ngươi bây giờ chờ lấy phía trên xử lý đi, hi vọng lãnh đạo có thể lý giải tâm tình của ngươi từ nhẹ xử lý đi."

"Bất quá êm đẹp ngươi làm sao đột nhiên liền hôn mê bất tỉnh đâu, thân thể ngươi chẳng lẽ có bệnh gì đi, đợi ngày m ai ta giúp ngươi xin phép nghỉ đi hảo hảo kiểm tra hạ thân thể đi. ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý đến Kim Tại Hoán ở bên cạnh nói liên miên lải nhải lẩm bẩm, hắn đầy tr ong đầu đều là câu nói kia.

"Hắn. Chết a."

Câu nói này tựa như là đem đao, lóe thảm ánh sáng trắng chặt đứt Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí, chờ chính hắn kịp phản ứng thời điểm, mình đã bị cảnh vệ ngăn lại, mà lão giả kia thì nằm trên mặt đất mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là máu, cho dù là như thế trạng thái còn đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm lấy khẩu hình,

"Chết a."

"Hắn chết a."

"Khương. Dan. Ni. Ngươi. Chết. . A."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu té xỉu về sau, nhìn thấy câu nói sau cùng.

Lần nữa có ý thức thời điểm, mở mắt ra đã là nằm tại tr ong phòng y vụ.

"Ta ngất bao lâu rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem sắc trời bên ngoài, còn không có ngầm hạ, hẳn không có quá lâu mới đúng.

"A? . . A cũng liền hơn năm phút đi." Kim Tại Hoán nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lên tiếng, ngẩn người chậm rãi trả lời nói, " không phải ta sớm đem ngươi kéo tới bệnh viện."

"Ừm. . . Vậy ta về trước đi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói nắm lên một bên bên ngoài bao, từ phòng y tế trên giường đứng lên.

"Ngươi đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra a?" Kim Tại Hoán bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, "Từ ngươi về tới bắt đầu đã cảm thấy ngươi không thích hợp, ta vẫn cho là là bởi vì ngươi trốn trốn tránh tránh thời gian dài như vậy, tính cách cuối cùng sẽ có chút biến hóa. . ."

"Ngươi đừng quản." Ung Thánh Hựu hất ra Kim Tại Hoán tay, liền phải đi về phía trước đi.

"Cái kia Khương Daniel, thật chỉ là một cái đã giúp ngươi người sao?" Kim Tại Hoán đột nhiên hỏi. ,

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng bước, quay đầu lạnh lộng nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán, h ai mắt đỏ bừng.

"Ta nói, chuyện không liên quan tới ngươi."

5.

Tr ong phòng tắm tiếng nước tí tách tí tách, tràn ngập hơi nước cơ hồ muốn che lại nam nhân thân ảnh.

"Thánh Hựu a, ngươi còn tốt chứ? Ngươi ở bên tr ong đã đợi sắp đến một giờ." Kim Tại Hoán nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa một cái, thấy một hồi lâu đều không ai đáp lại, vặn vẹo cửa nắm tay.

Quả nhiên không ngoài sở liệu là khóa lại.

"Ai. . ." Kim Tại Hoán thở dài, "Thánh Hựu a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, mặc cho nóng hổi nước nóng vẩy tại trên người mình, dù cho làn da đã đỏ lên cũng nổi lên nếp uốn.

Trên người quần áo sớm đã bởi vì bị nước thấm ướt mà thiếp ở trên người, tr ong lỗ t ai cũng bởi vì giọt nước đi vào mà ông ông nghĩ đến.

Nhưng mà những này Ung Thánh Hựu đều không để ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên cổ tay của mình, phía trên máu ứ đọng đã sớm biến mất, ngay cả một tia dấu vết đều không có để lại.

Tựa như người kia đồng dạng, biến mất liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú bắt lấy cổ tay của mình, gấp ngay cả dưới làn da mạch đập nhảy lên đều phảng phất bị bóp chặt, móng tay cũng khảm tiến tr ong thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không khống chế mình được nữa nước mắt, lên tiếng lớn khóc lên.

"Thánh Hựu?" Kim Tại Hoán cảm giác mình giống như tại tiếng nước ở giữa nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng khóc, đại lực gõ lấy cửa, "Ngươi đang khóc sao? Đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra a ngươi nói với ta a!"

Tiếng khóc vẫn còn tiếp tục, Kim Tại Hoán tại cửa ra vào cũng gấp, nghĩ nghĩ không có cách nào, bắt đầu dùng thân thể xô cửa, tĩnh xa ký túc xá vốn chính là tốt nhiều năm lão kiến trúc, làm bằng gỗ cửa rất nhanh liền bị phá tan.

Kim Tại Hoán vội vội vàng vàng vọt vào, không đi h ai bước lại ngừng lại.

Hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại phòng tắm gạch men sứ trên sàn nhà, mặc cho nước vẩy ở trên người hắn, một cái tay nắm thật chặt một cái tay khác thủ đoạn, một bên khóc vừa nói không đúng không đúng.

"Thánh Hựu a. ." Kim Tại Hoán quan phòng tắm vòi hoa sen, muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay lấy ra, tốt như vậy đem cái sau nâng đỡ, lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nắm lấy cổ tay của mình, Kim Tại Hoán bản thân cũng không phải là lực lượng hình người, thấy tách ra không ra liền quả quyết từ bỏ, trước tiên đem nằm trên mặt đất Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ ngồi dậy.

"Tại. . Tại Hoán. ."

"Ừm?" Kim Tại Hoán nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tại kêu tên của hắn, vội vàng trả lời, "Ta tại ta tại, ngươi. . ."

"Sở trường còng tay, còng lại ta." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, cầu xin mà nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán.

"Cầu ngươi."

6.

"Nói đi. ." Kim Tại Hoán chuyển đem ghế ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, cái sau đã bị h ai tay của hắn còng lại, còng tay một chỗ khác thì còng tay tại trên thành giường.

Cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới mình có một ngày sẽ đem người còng tay trên giường, mà người này vẫn là hảo hữu của mình.

"Ngươi biến mất kia h ai năm, đến tột cùng xảy ra chuyện gì?" Kim Tại Hoán hít vào một hơi thật sâu, bình tĩnh hạ tâm tình của mình, "Hay là nói đến hiện tại ngươi hay là không muốn nói?"

"Đêm đó. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, chậm rãi nhớ lại kia h ai năm tại gian phòng kia sinh hoạt.

"Hắn hướng bắp chân của ta mở một súng. . ."

"Hắn không có giết chết ta, lại đem ta mang về hắn nhà. . Hoặc là nào đó gian phòng ốc bên tr ong. ."

"Con chó kia, Thomas cũng là đoạn thời gian kia hắn mang đi theo ta. ."

"Chúng ta cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều tại ân ái. ."

"Hắn cho ta làm cơm. . Tắm rửa cũng là hắn làm. . ."

"Dần dần, hắn lại bắt đầu giết người. ."

"Nhiều lần trên thân đều mang máu. . ."

"Ta bắt đầu lo lắng hắn. . Ta lúc đầu cho là ta là sợ sau khi hắn chết ta sẽ chết đói, hoặc là bị đồng dạng đói gần chết Thomas ăn hết. . ."

"Ta khuyên hắn không muốn lại giết người. . ."

"Hắn cho ta một số tiền lớn cùng Thomas về sau. . . Liền rời đi. . ."

"Kia h ai năm ta cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều trôi qua lặp lại sinh hoạt, ân ái, ăn cơm, đi ngủ, có lúc cùng hắn trò chuyện, hoặc là hắn sẽ xuất ra một bộ phim thả cho môig ta nhìn, hoặc là cho ta một chút sách giết thời gian. . ."

"Ta mỗi đêm đều sẽ bị còng tay dây xích thanh âm đánh thức. . . Khương Daniel làm cơm kỳ thật vừa mới bắt đầu cũng không thể ăn. ."

"Hắn tâm tình không tốt thời điểm luôn luôn rất thô bạo. . . Nhưng sau đó kiểu gì cũng sẽ lên cho ta thuốc cùng xin lỗi. . ."

"Hắn nói thích ta. . . Rõ ràng liền là ưa thích tra tấn ta. ."

"Hắn thích. . ."

"Hắn luôn luôn. . ."

"Hắn nói. . ."

"Hắn. . ."

7.

"Tại Hoán. ."

"Ta rất muốn hắn a. ."

Rất muốn lại gặp hắn một lần a. . .

Vừa dứt lời, khóc không thành tiếng.

(hạ)

0.

[ "Không ăn sao?" Khương Daniel thả ra trong tay đại khái chỉ trống một nửa bát, "Hôm nay làm không hợp khẩu vị sao?"

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, "Chỉ là không đói thôi."

"A tốt." Khương Daniel xê dịch thân thể, để cho mình cách Ung Thánh Hựu thêm gần một chút, "Vậy ngươi chờ một lúc nếu là đói nói với ta, ta tại làm cho ngươi chút gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời Khương Daniel, mở rộng một chút hai chân, buộc lấy mình xích sắt đinh đương rung động.

"Rất không thoải mái sao?" Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel trợn mắt.

"Thật xin lỗi." Khương Daniel kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu, để Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối tại trên ngực của mình, "Chờ thêm chút nữa hạ, chờ thêm chút nữa hạ liền tốt, ta sẽ mau chóng. . ." ]

\------

[ "Ngươi lại đi ra ngoài giết người?" Khương Daniel vừa vào cửa Ung Thánh Hựu liền hỏi kia cỗ quen thuộc mùi máu tươi, hỗn tạp nhàn nhạt mùi thuốc súng, "Một ngày nào đó ngươi chờ gặp báo ứng đi."

"Rất nặng sao?" Khương Daniel ngửi ngửi y phục của mình, nhíu nhíu mày, "Ta lập tức đi tắm rửa, ngươi chờ một hồi."

"Ta ban đêm muốn ăn trâu ruột non." Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Khương Daniel tựa hồ không có nghe tiếng.

"Ta nói. Ta ban đêm muốn ăn trâu ruột non."

"Tốt tốt tốt, ta chờ một lúc đi mua ngay!" ]

\------

"Đau không?" Khương Daniel kéo qua một góc chăn che khuất Ung Thánh Hựu bại lộ bên ngoài bờ mông.

". . . Ngươi để ta đâm đâm một cái thử một chút?" Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận trả lời, nhất là cái sau mỗi lần sau khi bắn xong luôn là một bộ trộm được tanh mèo biểu lộ để hắn phá lệ khó chịu.

"Nếu như ngươi muốn ta không có vấn đề a."

Khương Daniel ngay thẳng trả lời để Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đỏ mặt, quay đầu chỗ khác không tiếp tục để ý Khương Daniel.

\------

1.

"Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu. . ."

Nóng quá. . .

"Tỉnh, Thánh Hựu a. . ."

Ai đang gọi mình. .

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được có người tại nhẹ nhàng đập mặt mình, không kiên nhẫn mở mắt ra.

Con mắt thật chua. .

"Quá tốt ngươi rốt cục tỉnh!"

"Daniel?" Thấy rõ đánh thức mình người là Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nhàn nhạt có chút mất mác.

"Ta làm sao rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được không chỉ có là mình con mắt mỏi nhừ, toàn thân không hiểu phát nhiệt, nhìn kỹ phát hiện lại có bốn tầng chăn mền đóng tại trên người mình, "Ngươi làm gì. . ."

"Ta tối hôm qua nghe được ngươi một mực đang gọi." Kim Tại Hoán lo lắng mà lấy tay ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán, cảm giác được còn tại nóng lên, từ tủ đầu giường cái khác y trong hòm thuốc xuất ra thuốc hạ sốt, bưng lên bên cạnh nước cùng nhau đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Sờ một cái trán ngươi mới biết được ngươi phát sốt, mau đem thuốc ăn đi."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, tiếp nhận Kim Tại Hoán đưa tới viên thuốc, uống một hớp nuốt xuống.

"Cảm giác thế nào?" Kim Tại Hoán hỏi.

"Ta mới vừa vặn uống thuốc. ." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt liếc Kim Tại Hoán, nằm trở về, ngẫm lại không đúng, đem trên người hai giường chăn mền lôi đến dưới giường, "Quá nặng đi trên thân."

"Nha. ." Kim Tại Hoán nhặt lên chăn mền bỏ vào trên giường của mình, "Lại nói cái kia Khương Nicola. ."

"Khương Daniel."

"A đúng. ." Kim Tại Hoán tiếp tục nói, "Trước đó quan ngươi địa phương, ngươi có về đi qua chưa?"

"Trước đó quan ta địa phương. . ?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, phủi đất một chút từ trên giường bò lên, vén chăn lên liền muốn hướng mặt ngoài đi.

"Chờ một chút a, ngươi ốm yếu bộ dáng muốn đi đâu a!"

2.

Dù cho tại Kim Tại Hoán cố gắng khuyên can hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là quyết định muốn trước khi đi Khương Daniel cầm tù chỗ của mình, nhưng mà để hắn cảm thấy thất vọng cùng sợ hãi chính là, hắn cũng không biết cái chỗ kia cụ thể địa chỉ. Chỉ nhớ rõ khi đó một tòa biệt thự.

Sau đó đi ra ngoài chính là một rừng cây, hắn lảo đảo không biết lạc đường bao nhiêu lần thật vất vả đi tới mảnh rừng cây kia về sau, nghênh đón hắn là một đầu đường cao tốc, cùng một cái lục sắc cột mốc đường, biểu hiện cách hắn thành thị còn có năm mười cây số khoảng cách.

Hắn là dựng lấy một cỗ xe tiện lợi trở về nhà, đối phương nhìn hắn tướng mạo tốt không giống như là cái người xấu, lại vừa vặn tiện đường cho nên liền giúp một chút hắn.

"Vậy chúng ta trước hết đến 50 dặm Anh vị trí kia đi, sau đó lại tìm xem? Muốn không hỏi xem trong cục có không người nào nguyện ý hỗ trợ?" Kim Tại Hoán đề nghị nói, " thân thể ngươi còn tốt chứ, ngươi đỏ mặt đỏ đoán chừng lại bốc cháy."

"Ta không sao, ngươi quên chúng ta là làm cái gì đến, cái này điểm điểm bệnh nhẹ đau nhức. ." Ung Thánh Hựu đem xe tòa hướng về sau nghiêng một chút, cột lên dây an toàn.

"Tốt a, đã ngươi đều nói như vậy." Kim Tại Hoán phát động xe, cũng cho mình cột lên dây an toàn, "Cái kia Khương Daniel, ngươi lại ta nói một chút hắn?"

"Hắn a." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, "Trước đó không phải đều nói cho ngươi nói không sai biệt lắm sao?"

"Ta chỉ là nghĩ lại nhiều làm quen một chút nha."

"Hắn a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, nghĩ đến muốn từ nơi nào nói lên.

"Hắn kỳ thật, người không xấu, ngươi đừng mắt trợn trắng, hắn là giết người, nhưng là hắn thật người không xấu, ta biết cái này nghe rất mâu thuẫn, nhưng là chí ít ở ta nơi này hắn không xấu, mặc dù hắn đem ta còng lại, tốt a ta thừa nhận điểm này có chút cái kia, nhưng là hắn tận khả năng đối ta ôn nhu. . . Có lẽ hắn có chính mình nguyên nhân cùng lý do chứ. ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán bạch nhãn lật đến cơ hồ nếu không nhìn đường, liền ngừng lại, "Ngươi muốn đánh nhau phải không sao?"

"Ngươi không sao chứ. . ." Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem mình bạn tốt nhiều năm biến thành yêu đương não, đối cái kia gọi Khương Daniel người càng hiếu kỳ, "Chúng ta muốn hay không tìm người trong cuộc hỗ trợ?"

"Ta không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay mở ra một bình nước khoáng, uống hai đại miệng, "Ngươi tiếp tục mở, trong cục hay là không muốn, dù sao Daniel thân phận phi thường mẫn cảm, mà lại chúng ta cũng tìm không thấy lý do, thực tại không được chúng ta liền tự mình chậm rãi tìm tòi chính là."

"Chúng ta? ?" Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa hồ cũng không có có ý thức đến mình cũng phải chui rừng cây, sau đó hắn còn lời muốn nói bị Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt trừng trở về, "Tốt a tốt a, ta liền liều mình bồi quân tử đi, may mắn ta trong xe có chuẩn bị một thanh súng, vạn vừa gặp phải cái gì sài lang hổ báo. . ."

"Ngươi lái xe đi ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, dự định nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Bởi vì là lên xa lộ, năm mười cây số lộ trình không đến một giờ liền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu rất không thoải mái ngủ trong một giây lát, bị gọi lúc tỉnh cảm giác đầu hay là chóng mặt.

"Được rồi là cái này." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bốn phía, xác định là chính mình lúc trước từ trong rừng cây lúc đi ra nhìn thấy cảnh tượng, "Chúng ta đi thôi."

Nói Ung Thánh Hựu liền vượt qua đường cao tốc hàng rào, liền muốn hướng trong rừng cây chui, Kim Tại Hoán thở dài một hơi, cảm thán yêu đương não người thật sự là không được, cầm hai bình nước cùng còn có cảnh sát ở giữa sử dụng ở nơi nào đều sẽ có tín hiệu vệ tinh điện thoại, lại đem súng đừng tại cái hông của mình, đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu.

3.

"Ngươi xác định là cái phương hướng này sao?" Kim Tại Hoán nhỏ giọng hỏi, hai người bọn họ đã tại trong rừng cây mù đi dạo sắp đến một giờ, trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu nóng vội sơ ý một chút kém chút từ sườn núi bên trên lăn xuống dưới, may mắn Kim Tại Hoán tay mắt lanh lẹ bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nhưng mà bắp chân vẫn là bị quẹt làm bị thương, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quan tâm đau đớn, chụp chụp thổ liền đứng lên tiếp tục hướng phía trước đi, "Ta cảm thấy chúng ta hay là đường cũ trở về. . ."

"Nhanh đến!" Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy Kim Tại Hoán, sờ sờ bên cạnh một cái cây, "Ta nhớ được cây này, ta lúc đầu tại cái này nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, ta cảm giác liền tại không xa."

". . ." Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm như vậy ngươi đã nói nhiều lần, nhưng mà nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đầy cõi lòng hi vọng ánh mắt, miệng đầy phàn nàn cùng khuyên can đều bị chắn về yết hầu, chỉ có thể nghĩ đến được rồi.

Nhưng mà lúc này thượng thiên tựa hồ cảm thấy Kim Tại Hoán cầu nguyện, không đến hai mười phút bọn hắn liền thấy một tòa phòng ở.

"Là toà này! Là toà này!" Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn kêu to, lôi kéo Kim Tại Hoán cực nhanh hướng về phía trước chạy tới, "Ta liền biết, quả nhiên còn ở lại chỗ này."

"Oa. . ." Kim Tại Hoán cũng kinh ngạc há to miệng, hắn lúc đầu đối tìm tới toà này phòng ở không quá ôm hi vọng, nhưng mà sự thật trước mắt để hắn đột nhiên có chút mũi chua.

Có lẽ đây chính là sức mạnh của ái tình?

Kim Tại Hoán bị mình ý nghĩ hù đến.

"Không khóa?" Ung Thánh Hựu xoay bỗng nhúc nhích cửa nắm tay, cửa ứng thanh mà ra.

"Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa ra, đối trong phòng gọi một tiếng, nhưng mà không có người trả lời.

"Cái này xem xét cũng đã lâu không người ở đi." Kim Tại Hoán chỉ chỉ trên cửa tro, đoán chừng vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu nóng vội không có chú ý tới, không chỉ có như thế, trong phòng sàn nhà cũng che kín một tầng thật dày tro bụi.

"Cái này Daniel thật là kỳ quái a. . . Như thế lớn phòng khách ngay cả cái ghế đều không có." Kim Tại Hoán che cái mũi đi thẳng về phía trước, tựa hồ là bởi vì không có người làm sạch sẽ, trong phòng tản ra mùi nấm mốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý đến Kim Tại Hoán, hắn chạy đến trước đó cầm tù gian phòng của mình, bên trong cũng là trống rỗng, đầu giường bên trên còn đặt vào lúc trước xích sắt trói hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cầm lấy xích sắt, lại bị Kim Tại Hoán vội vội vàng vàng kêu lên một căn phòng khác.

"Cái này. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái này mình trước đó giống như chưa từng gặp qua gian phòng, chăn mền tạp nhạp bày trên giường, còn có trên mặt bàn đặt vào tạp chí cùng thư tịch, không có máy tính, không bị điện giật não ở nơi như thế này đoán chừng cũng liền không đến mạng lưới.

Trong tủ treo quần áo còn có quần áo, có một kiện là mang theo vết máu, chỉ bất quá nhìn xem nhan sắc cũng đã làm rất lâu.

"Ngươi Daniel là muốn thi đầu bếp sao?" Kim Tại Hoán chụp chụp trên bàn trên sách tro bụi, phát hiện có thật nhiều liên quan tới trù nghệ sách.

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, hốc mắt nóng lên, "Trước đó hắn đem ta quan tại kia, nói cho ta làm cơm, ta chỉ có thể làm khó dễ hắn nói ta nghĩ ăn cái này cái kia, không nghĩ tới hắn thật tìm sách đến học tập. . ."

"Chậc chậc chậc. . ."

"Còn có những sách này, là lúc trước hắn sợ ta nhàm chán cho ta nhìn, ta nơi nào thích xem cái gì sách a. . . Hắn tìm các loại đề tài các loại phong cách sách hoặc là tạp chí cho ta. . ."

"Nha. . . Thánh Hựu a. . ."

"Còn có a. . . Ta con chó kia cũng là hắn cho ta. . ."

"Ngươi tới đây một chút. . ."

"Cái này chăn mền rõ ràng là có người ngủ qua vết tích, hắn đoạn thời gian kia sẽ không là mỗi ngày liền ngủ tại trong phòng này. ."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, con mẹ nó ngươi tới đây cho ta á!"

Kim Tại Hoán không phải cố ý muốn đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức hành trình, mà là hắn vừa mới lục soát hạ trong tủ treo quần áo quần áo, phát hiện một cái để hắn không biết nên làm sao bây giờ tin tức.

"? !" Ung Thánh Hựu giật nảy mình, trừng Kim Tại Hoán một chút.

"Ai mặc kệ!" Kim Tại Hoán đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, đem vừa mới tìm tới kia tấm thẻ căn cước đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu dưới mũi mặt, "Ngươi Khương Daniel, tên thật của hắn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện!"

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có thoảng qua thần đến, Kim Tại Hoán câu nói tiếp theo để hắn cả cái đầu đều mộng.

"Trước đó cái kia tài phiệt vụ án, ta tại trên văn kiện nhìn thấy qua cái tên này!"

4.

"Ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đoạt lấy Kim Tại Hoán trong tay giấy chứng nhận, nhìn xem giấy chứng nhận bên trên tấm kia bị xóa có chút mơ hồ, nhưng lại vạn phần quen thuộc mặt, "Hắn. . ."

Tay không khỏi run rẩy lên, cuối cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, mình một mực tại tìm một cái không còn ở người?

Khương Daniel là giả danh?

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là cái gì?

Manh mối?

Đầu mối gì?

Khương Daniel, hoặc là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hiện tại đến tột cùng ở đâu?

"A. . . !" Vô số nghi vấn phun lên Ung Thánh Hựu não hải, huyệt Thái Dương nhảy không được, cả người bởi vì đau đớn cuộn tròn.

"Thánh Hựu!" Kim Tại Hoán nhìn xem đột nhiên ngồi xuống ôm đầu Ung Thánh Hựu, vội vàng vịn để đầu của hắn không nên đụng đến mép giường.

"Không có việc gì. ." Ung Thánh Hựu thở sâu ít mấy hơi, vịn mép giường chống đỡ lên thân thể của mình, "Chính là lập tức nghĩ quá nhiều vấn đề, Tại Hoán, đem ngươi biết một năm một mười, một chữ đều không cần giấu diếm nói cho ta."

"Được." Kim Tại Hoán gật gật đầu, "Ta biết kỳ thật cũng không phải rất nhiều, nhớ kỹ trước ngươi gọi ta giúp ngươi đi tìm cái kia bị giam trong tù, về sau bị ngươi đánh cho một trận cái kia tài phiệt tổng giám đốc sao? Ta mặc dù kia về không có đến giúp ngươi, nhưng là ta nhìn thấy văn án thất người tại lưu trữ thời điểm, vụng trộm chạy đi vào, ta lúc kia chỉ là hiếu kì dạng này một cái đại tài phiệt là thế nào bị vặn ngã, ngươi khi đó nội ứng lâu như vậy đều không thành công chúng ta đều còn tưởng rằng ngươi chết nữa nha. Kết quả ta liền thấy cái tên này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

"Sau đó. ." Kim Tại Hoán dừng một chút tổ chức hạ ngôn ngữ, mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, cái sau ra hiệu hắn đừng có ngừng nói tiếp, "Sau đó ta lại hỏi mấy cái làm vụ án kia cảnh sát, nói là hiếu kì, ta bình thường nhân duyên cũng không tệ bọn hắn cũng cảm thấy ta không phải loại kia biết cái gì liền đến chỗ nói lung tung người, thế là chúng ta lúc uống rượu hắn liền nói với ta, cái kia gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là cung cấp bọn hắn mấu chốt đầu mối người, hoặc là nói, cái này vụ án không có hắn căn bản xử lý không đi xuống."

"Hắn. . ." Làm cảnh sát như thế kinh nghiệm nhiều năm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu cũng có một chút ý nghĩ, "Là dùng manh mối đổi tha tội sao?"

"Không. Những người kia cũng cho là như vậy." Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ nghĩ, nói tiếp, "Nhưng mà, ta biết cái này nghe rất hoang đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó là vì cái kia tài phiệt giết người sát thủ, nhưng mà có một ngày, hắn tự thú, mang theo nhất điệp điệp văn kiện tự thú. Bọn hắn đều coi là Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ dùng những này làm đàm phán thẻ đánh bạc. Nhưng mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ nói, đến lúc đó hình phạt thời điểm, hi vọng không muốn là tử hình."

"Hắn chỉ yêu cầu cái này? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên, "Làm sao có thể. . . Ta không tin!"

"Thật, hoặc là nói bọn hắn nói với ta chính là cái này." Kim Tại Hoán buông tay biểu thị mình cũng không hiểu, "Hắn giết người như ngóe, nhất là tự thú trước, giết vô cùng tài phiệt cao tầng. Bình thường tới nói người như hắn, là muốn phán tử hình a."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, hoặc là nói hắn bị khiếp sợ nói không ra lời.

"Cuối cùng hắn bị phán vô hạn, ngươi cũng biết nếu như hắn biểu hiện tốt là có cơ hội. Ta người bạn kia nói với ta, bọn hắn ngay từ đầu là không đáp ứng, nhưng mà không có Khương Nghĩa Kiện phối hợp, vụ án kia liền liền sẽ không có bất kỳ tiến triển." Kim Tại Hoán tiếp tục nói, "Bọn hắn nghĩ trước vũ lực chế phục hắn để hắn phối hợp, kết quả người ta thân thủ so với chúng ta những này ngồi tại cục cảnh sát bên trong tán gẫu cảnh sát tốt nhiều."

"Ta biết cứ như vậy nhiều, tiếp xuống ngươi định làm như thế nào?" Kim Tại Hoán nói nói, " hắn hiện tại cũng bị nhốt trong tù. Chỉ bất quá ta đoán hắn thân thủ như vậy cùng trí thông minh, đoán chừng ở bên trong lẫn vào sẽ không kém, chỉ bất quá cũng bởi vì dạng này bọn hắn cũng sẽ đầu nhập càng nhiều cảnh vệ cùng công trình đến trói buộc chặt hắn. Ngươi nếu là muốn đi nhìn hắn, nói không chừng rất khó."

"Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, hai tay bởi vì nắm quá gấp mà trắng bệch, thanh âm khẽ run, "Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp."

5.

\--- hai ngày sau ---

"Ngươi xác định?" Cục trưởng vương tương lai hai tay chống lấy cái cằm, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Thánh Hựu a, ta biết ngươi đối vụ án kia canh cánh trong lòng, nhưng là chúng ta làm cảnh sát cũng nên mặt đối với mình thất bại cùng đồng đội rời đi, thời gian dài như vậy quá khứ, trong lòng sớm nên buông xuống. . ."

"Xin cho ta gặp hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt kiên định, câu nói này hắn đã lặp lại rất nhiều lần, "Làm ơn."

"Ngươi hà tất phải như vậy đâu. . ." Cục thở dài một cái, "Chỉ là thân phận của hắn đặc thù, lại thêm trước ngươi thế nhưng là đánh kia phạm nhân dừng lại, chỉ sợ ta là sẽ không cho phép."

"Làm ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cúi đầu, bịch một tiếng quỳ xuống.

"Ngươi!" Cục trưởng cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu cử động hù đến, "Nam nhân dưới đầu gối là vàng, có chuyện hảo hảo nói! Sao có thể nói quỳ liền quỳ!"

Cục trưởng vội vàng đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, liền muốn dìu hắn, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt hù đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực hắn rất thích thuộc hạ, trước đó còn thời điểm ở trường học, vương tương lai liền phát hiện tài hoa của hắn, đồng thời hướng hắn ném ra ngoài cành ô liu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng quả nhiên không có cô phụ hắn tài bồi , nhiệm vụ từng mục một đều hoàn thành phi thường hoàn mỹ, mặc dù có lúc sẽ thụ thương chảy máu, nhưng là vương tương lai cũng từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu chảy qua một giọt nước mắt.

Hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là bởi vì điểm này, hắn vẫn luôn vô cùng kiên cường thông minh, đồng thời luôn có thể biến nguy thành an, đây cũng là vì cái gì hắn lại phái Ung Thánh Hựu đi chấp hành cái kia nội ứng nhiệm vụ.

Nhưng mà dạng này một vị nam nhi, ở trước mặt hắn quỳ xuống, còn lệ rơi đầy mặt.

Cái này khiến vương tương lai có chút tay không đủ xử chí.

"Cục trưởng . . . Làm ơn, ta muốn gặp hắn." Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy vương tương lai cánh tay, cắn cắn môi dưới, "Làm ơn. Ta nghĩ không ra những biện pháp khác, ngục giam thỉnh cầu không biết muốn đi bao nhiêu cái trình tự, chúng ta không được. Ta muốn gặp hắn."

"Thánh Hựu a. . ." Vương tương lai trầm mặc mấy giây, suy tư một chút, "Có thể nói cho ta nguyên nhân sao?"

"Nguyên nhân?"

"Ừm?"

"Bởi vì ta yêu hắn."

6.

"Ta liền đem xe ngừng tại cái này." Kim Tại Hoán lỏng tay ra tay lái, mở ra xe khóa.

"Tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu giải khai dây an toàn, liền muốn mở cửa xe.

"Thánh Hựu a!" Kim Tại Hoán gọi hắn lại, nhưng không có lên tiếng, cái sau hướng hắn quăng tới hỏi thăm ánh mắt, Kim Tại Hoán giống như là hạ quyết định cái gì quyết tâm, nói nói, " đáng giá không? Ngươi vì hắn làm nhiều như vậy?"

"?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, đối Kim Tại Hoán nhẹ gật đầu, "Hắn vì ta làm càng nhiều."

Sau khi xuống xe, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhanh chóng đi xong các loại quá trình, dù sao Khương Daniel là an quản đẳng cấp phi thường cao tội phạm, mỗi một bước đều muốn nghiêm cẩn lại nghiêm cẩn.

Tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu đợi lâu như vậy, mặc dù nóng vội, nhưng là cũng không kém một hồi này, nếu là cái kia hạng bởi vì sự nóng ruột của hắn cùng lỗ mãng không có thông qua, đó mới là muốn hắn mệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đầu muốn mang Thomas đến, nhưng mà nghĩ đến đoán chừng không quá có thể thực hiện.

Thế là hắn lại làm ơn Kim Tại Hoán đi một chuyến Khương Daniel phòng ở, cầm mấy món Khương Daniel quần áo, không biết vì cái gì, mặc Daniel quần áo sẽ để cho Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng rất nhiều.

Hắn còn đem Khương Daniel trong nhà có thể cầm đều lấy đi, rõ ràng là cảnh sát, ngày đó hắn lại hưng phấn như cái trộm được bảo thạch tặc.

Sau đó từng cái dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, đặt ở hắn trong nhà mình.

Hắn mới biết được Khương Daniel kia tòa nhà phòng ở cũng là phi pháp kiến tạo, sớm muộn sẽ bị người phát hiện sau đó hủy đi, chờ Daniel ra sau khi đến, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đem Daniel tiếp vào nhà của mình, bên trong có hắn đồ vật có lẽ sẽ để Daniel cảm thấy càng thân thiết hơn.

Đương nhiên hiện tại nhất làm cho hắn mong đợi chính là cùng Daniel gặp mặt.

"Tốt, hắn liền tại trong phòng kia, nhớ kỹ hai người ở giữa không thể tiến hành tứ chi tiếp xúc." Cảnh vệ bàn giao câu nói sau cùng, thay Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra khóa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cửa tại trước mắt mình chậm rãi mở ra, bên trong ngồi một vị mặc màu quýt trang phục nam tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đi vào, nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel mặc màu quýt áo tù, dù cho loại này không có chút nào thiết kế cảm giác y phục mặc tại Khương Daniel trên thân cũng dễ nhìn lạ thường.

Khương Daniel hắn gầy, trước kia còn có chút thịt thịt mặt trở nên góc cạnh rõ ràng, cổ áo có chút rộng mở có thể nhìn thấy xương quai xanh như ẩn như hiện.

Khương Daniel hiện tại giữ lại nhìn thấy da đầu đầu đinh, đoán chừng là tại vào tù thời điểm kia một đầu mỗi ngày đều phải cẩn thận quản lý tóc bị cảnh vệ tàn nhẫn cạo đi.

Khương Daniel tay chân đều bị xích sắt trói buộc, xem ra phá lệ không thoải mái.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài ý muốn phát hiện mình có thể tại cái nhìn này thời gian bên trong nghĩ nhiều như vậy. Người trong phòng cũng nghe đến thanh âm, ngẩng đầu lên, không thể tin nhìn xem hắn, miệng há ra hợp lại tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu hốc mắt nóng lên, nước mắt tựa hồ liền muốn rì rào chảy xuống.

"Đã lâu không gặp. Daniel."

"Con mẹ nó chứ. . . Rốt cuộc tìm được ngươi. ."

7.

\--- mười lăm năm sau ---

"Đúng đúng đúng, ta chờ một lúc lại đi qua, a? Ta hiện tại tại đi đón Daniel trên đường. Chốc lát nữa trò chuyện." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lái xe vừa hướng điện thoại bên kia hảo hữu một giọng nói gặp lại.

Hôm nay là Khương Daniel ra tù thời gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu dậy thật sớm, liền tại trước gương trang điểm mình, thời gian qua mười lăm năm, tuế nguyệt lại trên mặt của hắn không có để lại quá nhiều vết tích, chỉ là khí chất của hắn càng thêm thành thục, tấp nập xuất nhập phòng tập thể thao để hắn so trước đó hơi tráng một chút.

Hắn còn đặc địa làm một chút chuẩn bị cái gì khác.

Bọn hắn đối một ngày này đã đợi mười lăm năm, đương nhiên phải thật tốt cho kia hai người này chuẩn bị một chút kinh hỉ lễ vật.

Nhìn xem ngục giam đại môn chậm rãi mở ra, Khương Daniel tại cảnh vệ hộ tống hạ chậm rãi đi ra, nhìn chung quanh, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu về sau nhanh chóng chạy hướng hắn, từng thanh từng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm tại trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giang hai cánh tay ôm chặt hắn.

Năm đó gặp mặt về sau, hai người bởi vì đều quá cảm xúc kích động, tấp nập nghĩ muốn tiến hành tứ chi tiếp xúc, bọn hắn cũng chỉ qua loa trò chuyện không đến năm phút, Khương Daniel liền bị cảnh vệ áp giải trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cách, còn tốt cục trưởng đau lòng hắn, cho phép hắn mỗi tuần có thể đi gặp một lần Khương Daniel, thời hạn vì nửa giờ, điều kiện tiên quyết là hai người không thể tiến hành thân thể tiếp xúc, hắn cũng không thể cho Khương Daniel mang bất kỳ vật gì.

Cho nên hiện tại cái này ôm bọn hắn cũng chờ mười lăm năm.

Liền tại Khương Daniel muốn cúi người hôn Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngăn cản hắn, lôi kéo Khương Daniel lên xe.

"Thánh Hựu a?" Khương Daniel hỏi nói, " ngươi cái này là muốn đi đâu?"

"Hắc hắc." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bốn bề vắng lặng, liền đem xe ngừng đến phụ cận trong rừng cây.

"!" Khương Daniel đột nhiên cũng có chút ý nghĩ.

"Ta nhịn không được, Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu giải khai dây an toàn, Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp phản ứng, mình chỗ ngồi liền bị phóng tới nhất nghiêng, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người liền dạng chân ở trên người hắn.

Như như gió bão mưa rào hôn theo đuôi mà tới.

Thân xe nhẹ nhàng lắc lư.

Thỉnh thoảng truyền tới, hai vị nam tử rên rỉ trầm thấp âm thanh.

\--- chính văn hoàn tất ---

Phiên ngoại

Khương Daniel thị giác

[

Hôm nay một cái đáng thương ta cảnh vệ cho ta giấy bút, nói ta lời nhàm chán có thể viết ít đồ, nói không chừng về sau còn có thể ra sách đâu.

Ta cười nói, người như ta, dạng này phá hành văn còn có thể viết sách đâu.

Kia đã cầm đều lấy ra, ta liền tùy tùy tiện tiện viết chút gì tốt.

Hôm nay Thánh Hựu đến xem ta.

Ta cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới mình sẽ yêu một cái nam nhân.

Hay là ngu xuẩn vừa thấy đã yêu.

Vẫn là của ta nhiệm vụ mục tiêu.

Ta không thể không thừa nhận hắn dáng dấp thật quá đẹp mắt, mà lại dáng người cũng rất tốt, lẫn nhau ở giữa hoan ái cũng rất phù hợp.

Ta nói với mình hắn là con mồi, ta là sát thủ, giữa chúng ta không có khả năng, thợ săn có thể sẽ yêu con mồi, nhưng mà con mồi là không thể nào hôn muốn bắt giết mình địch nhân.

Cho nên ta đem hắn cầm tù lên, ta cảm thấy có lẽ dạng này cũng tốt, chí ít hắn một mực ở bên cạnh ta.

Đêm hôm đó ta nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, ở dưới ánh trăng lập loè tỏa sáng, ta biết nói như vậy rất già bao, nhưng là ta thật trong nháy mắt kia cơ hồ muốn khống chế không nổi nhịp tim của ta.

Về sau thời gian chúng ta trôi qua rất không tệ, ta mỗi ngày về nhà, trong nhà đều có người cảm giác thật rất tốt, ta còn đặc địa mua một con chó gọi Thomas.

Cái này băng lạnh lùng phòng ở, cũng càng ngày càng có nhà cảm giác.

Ta thậm chí bắt đầu học nấu cơm, ta phát hiện ta sát thủ thiên phú đang thái thịt a, giết gà giết vịt loại hình địa phương cũng rất thực dụng.

Ta cũng biết ta đang thay đổi, ta không còn là cái kia một lòng chỉ muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ lấy tiền sát thủ Khương Daniel, ta sống phải càng giống một người.

Nhưng mà có một ngày một câu nói của hắn hoàn toàn thay đổi ta.

Ngày đó ta vừa mới làm xong một cái nhiệm vụ trở về, trên thân dính một chút máu của người chết.

"Daniel, làm người tốt đi, hoặc là, vượt qua cuộc sống của người bình thường không tốt sao, ngươi xem một chút áo sơ mi của ngươi, vạn nhất cái kia phía trên trời máu là chính ngươi đây này?"

Hắn là như thế nói với ta.

Một sát na kia, ta đột nhiên giống như khai khiếu, đương nhiên người như ta là rất không có khả năng vượt qua cuộc sống của người bình thường, nhưng ít ra ta muốn để Thánh Hựu hắn có thể có được những cái kia ta không có có đồ vật.

Thế là ta bắt đầu đem miệng súng chỉ hướng những cái kia thuê dùng ta người, hoặc là nói biết Ung Thánh Hựu tồn tại người, đồng thời bắt đầu thu thập chứng cứ, Thánh Hựu hắn biết đến tin tức quá nhiều, nếu để cho bọn hắn biết Thánh Hựu còn sống, bọn hắn không tìm ta cũng sẽ bè cánh sát thủ tới giết hắn.

Đây là ta một trăm cái không muốn nhìn thấy.

Ta dần dần xử lý rất nhiều đồng hành, còn có một số cao tầng, nhưng mà đỉnh cao nhất mấy cái kia ta tiếp xúc không đến, mặc dù trước đó có hợp tác qua nhưng là, trừ phi bọn hắn chủ động tới tìm ta, nếu không ta không có cách nào.

Ta phi thường may mắn, bọn hắn quả nhiên lại hướng ta ném một cái đơn đặt hàng lớn, ta đem chúng ta thương lượng sự tình đều ghi âm xuống dưới. Bọn hắn không có chút nào phát hiện ta, hoặc là nói không tin có sát thủ sẽ làm như vậy đi, dù sao cuối cùng giết người đè xuống cò súng chính là ta. Lưu loại này đối với mình trăm hại không một lợi ghi âm quả thực liền là muốn chết.

Nhưng mà như vậy loại tâm tính, để kế hoạch của ta có thể áp dụng, ta tiếp xuống tờ đơn sau liền bắt đầu chỉnh lý trên người mình tư liệu, vững tin đầy đủ vặn ngã bọn hắn, để bọn hắn cũng không còn có thể lực đối phó Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, ta hạ quyết tâm.

Ta thả Thánh Hựu, sau đó đi tự thú.

Ta đem ta tất cả tiền đều cho Ung Thánh Hựu, ta diệt trừ này chút ít tin, tiếp xuống chính là hi vọng hắn có thể cầm số tiền kia hảo hảo qua nhân sinh của hắn.

Ta biết biết quyết định này rất hoang đường, rất ngu xuẩn, nhưng là ta cảm thấy khả năng này là ta bản thân cứu rỗi biện pháp duy nhất, ta không nghĩ để Ung Thánh Hựu về sau thời gian bên trong ta đều là cái kia đem hắn giam lại lần lượt chiếm hữu thân thể của hắn tội phạm giết người.

Nhưng mà ta lúc kia xem nhẹ một vấn đề, hắn sẽ dùng số tiền kia sao? Hắn sẽ biết ta làm những này sao? Lại hoặc là hắn có thể hay không quay đầu liền đem ta quên rồi? Dù sao khoảng thời gian này ta cảm giác được hắn không vui.

Tại một loạt đàm phán cùng giao lưu cuối cùng, ta đã được như nguyện bị phán ở tù chung thân, ta hi vọng mình có thể trong tù, ta có thể nhìn xem những cái kia tài phiệt các cao tầng, mặc dù hiện tại hắn giống như ta chỉ là cái tù phạm, ta vẫn là lo lắng bọn hắn sẽ trong tù làm ra một chút chuyện bất lợi ra.

Nhưng mà ta cùng bọn hắn tách đi ra, bọn hắn coi ta là thành IQ cao tội phạm cho đóng lại, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là làm ơn ta trong ngục giam bằng hữu giúp ta nhìn. Đây cũng là không thể làm gì biện pháp.

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đến nhìn ta là ngoài ý liệu, ta đến hiện tại cũng không thể tin được hắn sẽ tìm đến ta.

Ta nghĩ ôm hắn, lại hai tay bị xích sắt còng tay cột.

Đúng là mỉa mai a, trước kia là ta nhìn bị trói buộc lấy hắn, hiện tại nhân vật ngược lại là trao đổi.

Thánh Hựu vừa thấy được mặt của ta liền bắt đầu khóc, ta cảm giác được hắn cũng muốn ôm ta, nhưng mà bị cảnh vệ một tiếng cảnh cáo ngăn cản.

Mặc dù thanh âm của chúng ta đều mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở.

Ta rõ ràng nghe được Thánh Hựu nói với ta nàng rất nhớ ta, hắn phát hiện tại hắn là yêu ta.

Ta nói với hắn, Ta cũng thế. ]

\---Fin---

Khụ khụ, bản này văn rốt cục bị ta gõ xong ngô ngô ngô khóc thành tiếng.

Bản này đã từng bị xem như hai ngàn fo phúc lợi văn bị các loại nguyên nhân kéo tới hiện tại mới hoàn tất thật rất xin lỗi. Thật lâu không có gõ chữ ta đối hiện tại mình viết đồ vật cũng không phải rất có tự tin, dù cho đem hào tìm trở về cũng muốn ai ta làm như thế nào viết đâu thế là lại nghĩ xóa nick (X)

Bản này văn có thể thụ đến mọi người thích thật rất cảm động, kết cục này cũng không phải là trước đó nghĩ tốt. Sớm định ra kết cục có hai cái, một cái là Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới Daniel thời điểm cái sau đã chết rồi, trong tù bị không có xử lý xong tàn đảng giết chết rồi, thứ hai là Daniel đang đi ra ngục giam đang muốn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt bị người ngắm bắn(H mm mm mm)

Nhưng mà tất cả mọi người đang cầu HE, thế là ta liền cảm giác đi, như thế ngược cố sự có cái kết cục tốt đẹp cũng không kém.

Phiên ngoại chủ yếu là bàn giao một chút chính văn không có nói rõ ràng địa phương.

Hi vọng kết cục này mọi người có thể thích, thuận tiện cầu một đợt bình luận tiểu Hồng tâm tiểu Lam tay rồi~

Viết không địa phương tốt, cảm thấy vội vàng hoặc là bug địa phương cũng có thể nói với ta TAT

Cuối cùng chúc mọi người có cái vui sướng nghỉ hè!


	455. Chapter 455

BY yêu phốc phốc phốc phốc Richard

0.

[ tin tưởng sao?

Phần này tên là "Thuộc về" dược tề.

Khương Daniel, đây là ta đặc địa vì hai chúng ta điều phối.

Tin tưởng đi.

Chúng ta là hẳn là muốn yêu nhau. ]

1.

[ khi ta nhìn thấy trước mắt phần kế hoạch này sách thời điểm, loại kia rõ ràng trước mắt từng chữ đều biết tổ hợp lại nhưng lại không biết là cái quỷ gì cảm giác tràn ngập trong đầu của ta.

Ta thậm chí cảm thấy mình não nhân có chút đau.

"Cái này sao có thể?" Ta hai tay run rẩy cơ hồ muốn cầm trên tay văn kiện vãi ra, "Cái này. . . Khoa học kỹ thuật làm được sao?"

"Có thể." Lão giả trước mắt cười cười, "Chúng ta đã tại vô số động vật bên trên, thậm chí cùng nhân loại tiếp cận nhất linh trưởng loại bên trên cũng tiến hành hàng ngàn, hàng vạn lần thí nghiệm, kết quả đều thành công."

"Thật sao?" Ta vẫn có chút không thể tin được, loại thuốc này một khi diện thế, không biết sẽ tạo thành nhiều rung chuyển lớn.

Ta lần nữa đọc một lần trên văn kiện nói rõ, đại khái có ý tứ là phần này tên là "AL&OM" dược tề có thể cải biến nhân loại kích thích tố bài tiết, đồng thời mỗi một đối dược tề đều là độc nhất vô nhị, bị chia làm "AL" cùng "OM" hai loại, nhưng mà bị tiêm vào "AL" cùng "OM" dược tề người liền lại bởi vì kích thích tố ở giữa tương hỗ hấp dẫn mà yêu đối phương, đem đối phương xem làm nhân sinh bạn lữ.

Hoặc là nói chí ít có thể tại trên sinh lý đạt tới điểm này, không có bất kỳ cái gì một vị "OM" hoặc là "AL" người sử dụng có thể ngăn cản được phối đôi vị kia tại trên sinh lý lực hấp dẫn.

Bất quá ta suy đoán tại trên sinh lý đạt tới một bước kia về sau, trên tâm lý tình cảm đoán chừng cũng chính là vấn đề thời gian.

Đây quả thực là đỏ cực nhất thời tiểu thuyết Harry Potter trong tiểu thuyết một món tên là mê tình tề ma pháp dược tề, hơn nữa còn là mãi mãi.

"Như vậy?" Ta hỏi nói, " chúng ta hẳn là tìm ai đến, tìm cái kia đối với nhân loại đến làm thí nghiệm đâu? Đây chính là cả một đời sự tình."

"Cái này rất đơn giản." Lão giả cười cười, "Chúng ta đã đã tìm được đầy đủ thí nghiệm hàng mẫu, điểm ấy ngươi không cần lo lắng."

"Được." Ta gật gật đầu, lão giả chụp chụp bờ vai của ta đối ta nói một câu Thánh Hựu cố lên sau liền rời đi.

Ta nhìn trống rỗng phòng họp, còn có trên bàn kia một phần văn kiện, đột nhiên trong lòng thời gian dần qua bắt đầu bất an.

Không thể nghi ngờ, phần này dược tề một khi mở rộng ra ngoài, có thể mang đến ta không dám nghĩ to lớn lợi ích, thậm chí có thể trên phạm vi lớn giảm xuống ly hôn suất cùng đề cao nhân loại hiện tại thấp không được sinh dục suất, tin tưởng rất nhiều gia đình, tình lữ đều sẽ hoan nghênh phần này dược tề.

Bất quá khẳng định là cũng sẽ bị một chút ác nhân sở dụng, đến trói buộc chặt một chút mình không chiếm được người.

Được rồi, những này cùng ta lại có quan hệ gì đâu, ta lại không phải là cái gì người loại anh hùng, ta chỉ cần kiếm được tiền liền có thể. ]

2.

[ kế hoạch tiến hành rất thuận lợi, ta ngày thứ hai liền gặp được ba đôi tới tham gia dược vật thí nghiệm tình lữ, tiến hành bước đầu tiên dược vật tiêm vào, dù sao cải biến nhân thể kích thích tố tạo thành quá trình là muốn thời gian, cũng không phải là một châm hai châm là có thể giải quyết sự tình.

Nó bên trong một cái vật thí nghiệm lực hấp dẫn lực chú ý của ta, tên của hắn gọi Khương Daniel. Giữ lại màu hồng tóc, cách quần áo cũng có thể thấy được hắn hẳn là phòng tập thể thao khách quen, khóe mắt có một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt, con mắt hẹp dài cười lên lại cong thành nguyệt nha. Hắn là chúng ta vật thí nghiệm bên trong một vị duy nhất người đồng tính luyến ái.

Xin không nên hiểu lầm hiện tại đã năm 2017 ai còn quan tâm hướng giới tính, chỉ là chúng ta cần muốn khác nhau vật thí nghiệm đến khảo thí phần này dược tề năng lực phải chăng có thể thay đổi nhân loại hướng giới tính. Cùng hắn phối đôi vốn phải là một vị khác nam tính, khác phái luyến, danh tự ta nhớ không đến, nhưng là hắn biết cùng mình phối đôi chính là một vị cùng giới sau liền cự tuyệt rời đi, tựa như là hắn tông giáo không cho phép, chúng ta cũng không có cách nào.

Cho nên vị kia gọi Khương Daniel gia hỏa liền chính mình một người lẻ loi trơ trọi ngồi tại hành lang trên ghế, rũ cụp lấy đầu giống như là một cái tìm không ra nhà ủy khuất ba ba loài chó.

Thế là đi ngang qua ta liền vừa hay nhìn thấy một mình hắn ngồi trên ghế tách ra chơi lấy ngón tay, ta không hiểu lòng mền nhũn, ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, có thể là đột nhiên cảm giác bên người có thêm một cái người hắn lập tức ngồi đứng thẳng lên, mở to hai mắt nhìn ta.

Bộ dáng kia.

Đáng yêu cực.

Ta hỏi thăm hắn ngồi ở chỗ này nguyên nhân, sau đó trò chuyện rất nhiều.

Hắn nói hắn đặc địa cho cùng mình phối đôi người chuẩn bị một túi kẹo mềm, kia là hắn thích nhất đồ vật, còn có một túi là cho mình, hắn sợ ghim kim rất đau thời điểm có thể nhai hai viên.

Hắn nói lúc trước hắn một mực yêu đương thất bại, thích đuổi không kịp, thích mình, đáp ứng sau lại không biết nên làm cái gì, tóm lại chính là mỗi lần đều bị chính hắn làm cho rất xấu hổ.

"Thật." Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi, "Cảm giác chúng ta cái vòng này giống như mọi người luôn luôn muốn cùng người lên giường, ngươi đừng không tin ta, ngươi dạng này dáng người tướng mạo người hướng trong quán rượu đi dạo một vòng, nhận được số điện thoại đều có thể đem danh bạ lấp mãn rồi."

"Như vậy sao?" Ta không biết câu nói này đến tột cùng là khích lệ hay là cái gì, đành phải đối với hắn cười cười.

"Vậy ta bây giờ nên làm gì?" Khương Daniel nói ngữ khí nghe càng ngày càng ủy khuất, "Ta bị thông báo có hạng mục này thời điểm rất nhanh liền đáp ứng, thật, cùng nó ở bên ngoài mù lắc lư, còn không bằng ở chỗ này đánh cược một lần, ta chỉ muốn tìm một cái cả đời làm bạn người mà thôi. Không nghĩ mỗi ngày tỉnh tới nhà trống rỗng, về đến nhà cũng là trống rỗng."

"Ta hiểu cảm thụ của ngươi." Ta cũng chưa từng có nói qua yêu đương, từ nhỏ đã học tập cho giỏi, nghĩ từ trường học tốt nhất tốt nghiệp, sau đó muốn tìm đến tốt nhất công việc, đến hiện tại bất luận là tại thư viện hay là văn phòng, hoặc là thí nghiệm đài thời gian đều so ta ở nhà thời gian nhiều, cho nên ta tự nhiên xem nhẹ loại kia trống rỗng cô đơn cảm giác, hiện đang nghe vị này Khương Daniel nói chuyện thật đúng là cảm giác mình có chút cô đơn, "Ngươi không có có sở thích gì sao?"

"Có a, ta thích kiện thân, ta thích chơi game, ta thích khiêu vũ ca hát!" Khương Daniel nói khiêu vũ thời điểm con mắt đều tại tỏa sáng, nhưng mà rất nhanh liền phai nhạt xuống, "Nhưng mà ta mấy năm trước chân thụ thương không thể nhảy, trò chơi đánh nhiều kỳ thật cũng không có ý gì, bằng hữu đều bận rộn công việc, chính ta cũng thế, có lúc liền ngay cả cái bồi đến người đều không có."

"Sẽ có." Ta đột nhiên muốn sờ sờ đầu của hắn lông, để ta nhớ tới mấy năm trước sát vách nhà hàng xóm con kia rõ ràng chó.

"Đúng, bác sĩ." Khương Daniel nhìn ta hỏi nói, " ta hiện tại tiếp tục chờ hay là. . ."

"Không cần chờ." Ta nói xong sau Khương Daniel biểu lộ một chút liền nắm chặt lại với nhau, "Ý của ta là, chúng ta tìm tới ngươi phối đối đối tượng."

Cái kia phối đối đối tượng, là ta. ]

3.

[ kỳ thật ta cũng không biết ta vì sao lại không giải thích được tự nguyện tham gia phần này thí nghiệm, có lẽ là bởi vì Khương Daniel nam hài kia xem ra quá đáng thương?

Lại có lẽ là cùng hắn đối thoại cũng dẫn xuất trong lòng ta cô độc?

Hay là ta đối phần này dược tề hiệu quả lòng hiếu kỳ quá nặng dẫn đến ta từ một cái xem trò vui người nhất định phải bò lên trên sân khấu xướng lên một khúc mới đã nghiền?

Ta còn không có cân nhắc qua đến, liền cảm thấy kim tiêm đâm rách da của ta, lạnh buốt dược tề tiêm vào đến trong cơ thể của ta, Khương Daniel liền nằm tại ta bên cạnh, cảm kích nhìn ta, miệng bên trong nói liên miên lải nhải nói gì đó ta nghe không rõ lắm.

Ta đột nhiên có chút sợ hãi, cũng không phải là sợ cái này dược tề thật sự hữu hiệu ta nửa đời sau đều sẽ cùng bên người cái này vừa mới gặp qua không đến hai giờ nam hài sinh hoạt chung một chỗ, dù sao ta biết ta sinh hoạt trọng tâm nên ở đâu.

Ta lo lắng chính là ta làm như thế nào hướng cấp trên của ta giải thích ta cái này không trải qua suy nghĩ hành vi.

Nhưng mà lo lắng của ta là dư thừa, ta vừa mới dừng dừng tay trên cánh tay máu không bao lâu, liền bị gọi vào văn phòng, lão nhân kia nhà tựa hồ rất hài lòng quyết định của ta, nói là cái gì hắn a có thể từ càng thêm học thuật khoa học góc độ đến phân tích thí nghiệm kết quả loại hình blah blah ta không có nghiêm túc nghe.

Ta gật gật đầu biểu thị mình minh bạch về sau liền rời đi văn phòng, Khương Daniel đã sớm cởi ra trước đó vô khuẩn phục, thay đổi một thân thường phục, không thể không nói hắn thật là móc áo, ngay cả loại kia phổ phổ thông thông lớn ô vuông áo sơmi đều có thể xuyên ra xa xỉ phẩm cảm giác, ta không hiểu cảm giác mình có chút đỏ mặt.

Chẳng lẽ thuốc nhanh như vậy liền có hiệu lực rồi?

Ta ở trong lòng yên lặng ghi lại.

"Ngươi được rồi, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ ngốc thật lâu đâu. Bọn hắn không có mắng ngươi đi." Khương Daniel cười hì hì nói với ta, rất tự nhiên kéo qua ta.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Ta bị đột nhiên cử chỉ thân mật hù đến, quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn. Cơ hồ chưa có tiếp xúc qua người khác nhiệt độ cơ thể ta nhất thời không biết nên phản ứng ra sao.

"Ừm? Chúng ta bây giờ không phải là một đôi sao?" Khương Daniel tiếp tục mỉm cười, đem ta ôm càng chặt, "Ta đã cảm thấy ngươi càng xem càng thuận mắt."

"Nha. . . Có đúng không. ." Ta có chút lúng túng trả lời.

"A. . . Cái kia, thật cám ơn ngươi nguyện ý theo giúp ta tham gia cái này thí nghiệm." Khương Daniel đột nhiên biểu lộ nghiêm túc, "Dù cho cái này thuốc thật vô dụng, chúng ta coi như kết giao bằng hữu, hữu dụng, ta Khương Daniel phát thệ sẽ đối ngươi tốt."

"Ta. . ." Từ trước đến nay ít nhân tế kết giao ta nhất thời không biết trả lời thế nào, "Ta cũng sẽ hết sức."

Đây thật là hỏng bét trả lời, nhưng là ta cũng nghĩ không ra cái gì, luôn không khả năng muốn ta hiện tại liền lớn tiếng cùng hắn hô ta yêu ngươi sau đó mãnh thân hắn đi, vậy hắn khả năng tiêm vào tiến trong cơ thể ta chính là xuân dược.

Nhưng là ta một câu hết sức giống như hắn rất được lợi, hắn cười đem ta kéo vào trong ngực của hắn, ta mới phát hiện hắn vóc dáng cao hơn ta một chút, đầu của ta dựa vào tại hắn lồng ngực nở nang bên trên, có thể nghe được hắn hữu lực tiếng tim đập.

Bịch bịch.

Làm cho nhịp tim của ta cũng mất đi ngày thường tần suất.

"A đối rồi?"

"?"

"Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới ta còn không biết ngươi tên gì vậy?"

". . . Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Hồng Thánh Hựu a thật là dễ nghe."

". . . . ." ]

4.

[ kia ngày sau, không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, ta giống như thật bắt đầu cùng Khương Daniel nghiêm túc kết giao lên, ăn cơm xem phim, thậm chí ngay cả ta cho tới bây giờ đều không muốn tham dự đi bộ đường xa leo núi ta thế mà cũng đầu não nóng lên tham dự đi vào.

Cái này "AL&OM" dược tề thật sự là không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Ta vẫn luôn có thói quen viết nhật ký, nội dung cũng từ trước kia giống như là nghiên cứu tổng kết báo cáo đồng dạng đồ vật biến thành hôm nay cùng Daniel đã làm gì, ngày mai muốn cùng Daniel làm gì, muốn cùng Daniel lại làm một lần cái gì cái gì.

Chúng ta cũng tiến hành lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba cùng lần thứ tư dược tề tiêm vào, nhưng mà ta hiện tại đã không biết mình là bởi vì dược tề tác dụng mà như thế thích cùng Daniel cùng một chỗ, hay là ta thật thích hắn.

Dạng này tình cảm để ta có chút bối rối, nhưng mà loại này bối rối tại mỗi ngày nhìn thấy hắn ở nhà dưới lầu chờ ta, hoặc là tại ta bận bịu công việc thời điểm nhìn thấy bên cạnh bàn đột nhiên thêm ra một phần liền làm, hắn ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh cái cằm chống đỡ lấy mặt bàn cười nhìn ta cái chủng loại kia cảm giác hạnh phúc hạ, không đáng nhắc đến.

Đương nhiên còn có một số ta trước kia xấu hổ tại nói ra miệng, hoặc là căn bản sẽ không nói lời tại Daniel trước mặt ta cũng dám nói.

Ta còn nhớ rõ lần thứ ba dược vật tiêm vào về sau, chúng ta ra ngoài uống một chút rượu, ta rất ít đụng loại này để ta suy nghĩ không rõ rệt đồ vật, nhưng mà ngày đó mọi người hào hứng cũng rất cao.

Hai người đều hét tới hơi say rượu ngã xuống giường, ta đột nhiên có to gan ý nghĩ , ta muốn hắn sờ ta.

Đúng, ta cũng không muốn tìm cái gì uyển chuyển hoặc là dễ nghe hơn từ ngữ để hình dung ta ngay lúc đó khát vọng, ta chính là muốn hắn sờ ta, từ đầu đến chân, tốt nhất mỗi cái tế bào đều không cần rơi xuống cái chủng loại kia.

Thế là đêm đó chúng ta làm, ta chưa từng có cảm giác được nhân loại giác quan có thể có được như thế cực hạn khoái cảm, chúng ta đều điên cuồng tác thủ người đối phương, dù cho bị cắm vào lúc đau đớn ta đều cảm thấy là hưởng thụ, cảm nhận được hắn phát đạt cơ bắp, nhiệt độ cơ thể nóng bỏng ôm ấp lấy ta, đầu lưỡi của hắn tại ta bên lỗ tai liếm láp, hắn trầm thấp thở dốc.

Ta cũng không hiểu chúng ta đêm đó đến tột cùng làm mấy lần, ngày thứ hai hai người đều đau lưng trên mặt đất không được ban, cầm giao hàng đều là chùy cái kéo vải ai thua ai đi.

Sau đó hai người nhìn đối phương cười ngây ngô, cũng không biết là đang cười cái gì, dù sao chính là cảm thấy buồn cười.

Hạnh phúc có lẽ chính là chuyện như vậy đi.

Kia ngày sau chúng ta ở chung, ta đem ta đồ vật chuyển đến Daniel nhà, bởi vì nhà ta thực tại là quá nhỏ, cũng không phải là ta không có kinh tế năng lực mua cái càng lớn, mà là trước kia cuộc sống của ta chỉ cần một cái giường đi ngủ một cái phòng tắm tắm rửa liền có thể, về phần nấu cơm là không thể nào, ta cũng không thích xem TV cho nên ngay cả khách sảnh đều không có.

Daniel nhà không giống, mặc dù có chút lộn xộn nhưng là ta cảm thấy dạng này càng có sinh hoạt khí tức, trong phòng khách có máy chơi game, đời ta đều không có chơi qua trò chơi, ta coi là lấy trí thông minh của ta hẳn là khả năng nghiền ép Daniel, nhưng kết quả đầu đều muốn cho Daniel đánh rụng.

Hắn trò cười ta, ta cũng cảm thấy có thể đùa cho hắn vui, ta cũng thật vui vẻ.

Nhà hắn có cái phòng bếp, nhưng mà chúng ta sẽ chỉ nấu chỉ có mì tôm, còn thường xuyên hoặc là nước thả nhiều hoặc là hai người dính nhau dính nhau luộc thành trộn lẫn mặt.

Thậm chí có lúc hai người ngay cả lửa đều không có mở liền chạy đi chơi game, kết quả mở ra nồi hai người mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ, chỉ vào đối phương cái mũi mắng đối phương là thiểu năng, sau đó cười đùa giỡn một phen.

Trước mấy ngày chúng ta tiến hành lần thứ tư dược vật tiêm vào, nói thật ta cảm giác chúng ta đã không cần loại đồ vật này, ta yêu hắn hắn yêu ta, đây không phải chuyện thiên kinh địa nghĩa sao? ]

5.

[ đúng.

Ta yêu Daniel, Daniel yêu ta liền hẳn là chuyện thiên kinh địa nghĩa.

Thế nhưng là vì sao lại biến thành như vậy chứ?

Ta cảm giác được trong lòng tựa hồ có vô số con kiến đang bò, con giun tiến vào trong xương tủy, toàn thân nói không nên lời không thoải mái. Ta hận không thể xông đi lên dùng đốt lên nước giội tại nam nhân kia trên mặt.

Vì cái gì Daniel sẽ đối với hắn cười?

Vì cái gì Daniel sẽ cho hắn mời rượu?

Hôm nay ta cùng Daniel tiến hành một lần cuối cùng dược vật tiêm vào, tiến hành thân thể kiểm trắc cùng báo cáo sau liền nhanh chóng đuổi tới Daniel cao bên trong một cái hảo bằng hữu tiệc sinh nhật, bắt đầu là rất vui vẻ, Daniel tại mọi người ánh mắt kinh ngạc hạ giới thiệu ta là bạn trai của hắn, lúc kia trong lòng ta có nói không nên lời thỏa mãn cùng tự hào. Nhưng mà cái kia đáng ghét cao trung bằng hữu, phi thường không có có nhãn lực thấy cùng nhiệt tình lôi kéo Daniel đi đến một bên, còn thân mật kề vai sát cánh, ta một nháy mắt tâm tình liền không khá hơn, nhưng mà người chung quanh một mực đang nói chuyện với ta, dù sao tại dạng này trường hợp ta không thể để cho Daniel mất mặt, cho nên ta cũng chỉ đành cùng bọn hắn câu có câu không trò chuyện.

Nhưng là! Nhưng là!

Đêm nay Daniel cơ hồ không có tới nói chuyện với ta, một mực đang cùng hắn những cái được gọi là các huynh đệ tốt nói chuyện phiếm, ta cứ như vậy không trọng yếu sao? Ngươi không nhìn thấy ta tâm tình không tốt sao?

Trong lòng ta lòng đố kị lập tức liền đốt lên, dạng này Daniel ta không nguyện ý nhìn thấy.

Ta tìm cái rời đi cái kia tụ hội, trở lại phòng làm việc, ta đóng lại phòng thí nghiệm đại môn miệng lớn thở.

Không biết vì cái gì nghĩ đến như thế Daniel trong lòng liền đổ đắc hoảng, giống như là bị nắm yết hầu, nhét vào trong bể bơi, ta ngay cả giãy dụa khí lực đều không có.

Lại nghĩ điên cuồng đánh. . .

Đúng rồi!

Ta đi đến phòng thí nghiệm bên cạnh giam giữ thí nghiệm chuột bạch địa phương, nâng lên hai cái chiếc lồng trở lại phòng thí nghiệm. Mở ra cửa lồng, mang lên cao su tay bao liền bắt một con ra, tựa hồ cảm thấy ta không vui, con kia chuột bạch trong tay ta điên cuồng giãy dụa lấy, ta đi đến bên cạnh dược vật tủ, cũng không nhìn ta cầm lấy là thuốc gì đây tề, liền nắm bắt chuột bạch miệng hướng bên trong rót đi vào.

Rất nhanh chuột bạch liền không có hô hấp.

Ta cảm giác dạng này còn chưa đủ.

Ta nhìn trước mắt tủ thuốc, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một cái phương án.

Đã chúng ta có thể có dược tề có thể để cho hai cái người xa lạ yêu nhau, vậy tại sao không thể có có thể để cho hai người triệt để thuộc về lẫn nhau dược tề đâu?

Ta Ung Thánh Hựu, vì cái gì liền không thể nghiên cứu ra một phần dạng này dược tề đâu? ]

6.

[ "Ngươi gần nhất giống như bề bộn nhiều việc a?"

Ta như thường lệ trong nhà chuẩn bị sớm cơm, tài nấu nướng của ta cũng theo thời gian cùng luyện tập dần dần dâng lên, ta thậm chí học xong bánh mì nướng.

Tốt, như trước kia so ra hoàn toàn chính xác tiến bộ rất lớn.

Daniel ở sau lưng ôm ta, hỏi ta.

Ta gật gật đầu, biểu thị gần nhất lại có một cái mới hạng mục muốn nghiên cứu phát minh.

"Thật là, các ngươi làm một chuyến này thật không dễ dàng, ngươi gần nhất vài ngày đều ba điểm mới trở về, ngươi dạng này ta sẽ lo lắng." Daniel tại ta phần gáy nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái, trêu đến ta dưới bụng một trận khô nóng.

"Được rồi, ăn sớm cơm." Ta đẩy hắn ra, ta hiện tại không có thời gian, ta gần nhất nghiên cứu tiến triển rất tốt, chí ít trên lý luận là như thế này, ta nghĩ đến chỉ cần ta nhanh một chút, Daniel liền có thể sớm một chút triệt để thuộc về ta, hiện ở thân mật cũng không trọng yếu, về sau nghĩ muốn bao nhiêu muốn bao nhiêu.

Ta đem nướng xong bánh mì trang đến trong mâm đẩy vào trong tay của hắn, dặn dò hắn không cần nhiều thả mứt hoa quả, không phải lại muốn ngao ngao gọi đau răng.

Thật là, rõ ràng đã là đại nhân còn giống như tiểu hài tử khẩu vị, toàn thế giới cũng chỉ có ta sẽ tiếp nhận hắn, thích hắn, chiếu cố vấn hắn đi.

Ta trở lại phòng làm việc còn không có ngồi xuống, liền bị gọi vào văn phòng, đoán chừng lại là hỏi ta vì cái gì gần nhất dược vật tiêu hao như thế lớn, chuột bạch tỉ lệ tử vong cao như vậy.

Ta mới không quan tâm những này đâu, các ngươi phải biết đây đều là cần thiết tiêu hao là được, những lão già này lão thái bà thật sự là phiền không được.

Nói thật ta thật là một khắc đồng hồ đều không chờ được, mỗi lần nhìn thấy Daniel cùng hắn những cái kia ta ngay cả danh tự đều chẳng muốn nhớ kỹ người ra ngoài, trong lòng ta liền phiền không được, cả ngày tâm tình liền được không.

Thậm chí ngay cả mỗi đêm hôn vuốt ve, ta đều cảm thấy trên người hắn có người khác mùi, để ta cảm thấy buồn nôn.

Chúng ta thậm chí bắt đầu có cãi lộn, mặc dù mỗi lần đều là hắn tới tìm ta cầu hoà, nhưng là vì cái gì ngay từ đầu muốn cùng ta nhao nhao đâu, nghe ta không được sao?

Không thể nói lý. ]

7.

[ ta đem phần này dược tề lấy tên tại thuộc về, nhiều lãng mạn a, ta thuộc về ngươi, ngươi thuộc về ta, đây không phải tình yêu hẳn là có dáng vẻ sao?

Ta thí nghiệm đã dần dần đi đến hồi cuối, đáng tiếc là ta thỉnh cầu không đến mời người tới làm dược vật thí nghiệm, ta cũng không nghĩ đợi thêm.

Hết thảy đều tại đêm nay.

Daniel, đêm nay qua đi, chúng ta sẽ triệt để thuộc về lẫn nhau. Liền dùng trong tay của ta phần này thuộc về. ]

8.

Khương Daniel khép lại Ung Thánh Hựu quyển nhật ký, nội tâm từng đợt gợn sóng.

"Cái này. . ." Khương Daniel nhất thời ngữ nghẹn, không biết nói cái gì cho phải, "Ta không biết. . . Các ngươi không phải nói kia phần dược tề không có tác dụng phụ sao? Ta hoàn toàn không có việc gì a? ?"

"Thật xin lỗi. . . Khương tiên sinh. . . Chúng ta cũng là gần nhất mới tiếp vào báo cáo. . . Al phần này dược tề cũng không có tác dụng phụ, nhưng mà đã có mấy vị OM dược tề người sử dụng trở nên cuồng nhiệt. . ." Lão giả thanh âm cũng là run rẩy, trong lòng một sợ hãi khôn cùng, nếu không phải mình sớm một chút đi tới phòng thí nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền phải đem kia phần hắn tự cho là thành công dược tề tiêm vào tiến bị trói trên ghế hôn mê Daniel trong thân thể.

"Vậy, vậy phần dược tề thật có thể thành công. . . Để người thuộc về một người khác à. . . ?" Khương Daniel đem bởi vì gây tê mà hôn mê Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lên, dựa vào tại trên tường.

"Không. . . Kia có khả năng rất lớn chỉ là một phần nghiện tính cực mạnh độc dược. ." Lão giả thở dài, "Chúng ta có thể muốn đem Thánh Hựu. . Còn có mấy vị khác tiêm vào OM dược tề người tạm thời cách biệt. . . Dù sao cái này là lỗi của ta, chính là ủy khuất ngươi. . ."

"Không, lão tiên sinh xin ngươi nhất định phải cứu tốt Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel mắt nhìn bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái cái sau cái trán, "Ta sẽ chờ, bao lâu đều biết."

"Được rồi. Thánh Hựu gặp được ngươi cũng coi là có phúc."

9.

[ thế là, ta bị cách ly ra, vừa mới bắt đầu đoạn thời gian kia ta cơ hồ liền là thằng điên, tựa hồ bọn hắn đã dự nghĩ tới điểm này, ngay cả một cái để ta đập đồ vật đều không có cho ta.

Ta chỉ có thể tức giận đem gối đầu chăn mền ném tới trên tường, nhưng mà điểm này dùng cũng vô dụng.

Không gặp được Daniel thống khổ giống như là cây đao cùn tử, tại trên cổ của ta chậm rãi cọ xát lấy, máu thịt be bét để người muốn nhờ chết.

Ta cũng nghĩ qua, nhưng mà ngay cả tường đều là dùng mềm mại cao su tiến hành trải tầng, đưa tới bộ đồ ăn đều là nhựa chế.

Ta chỉ có thể mỗi ngày đối những cái kia chăm sóc nhân viên, chửi rủa cũng tốt cầu xin cũng được.

Bọn hắn làm sao đều không cho ta thấy Daniel.

Ta giống cái người điên đem thân thể hướng trên cửa đụng, đang trông nom nhân viên tiến đến đưa đồ ăn thời điểm muốn chạy trốn ra đi, ta tuyệt thực bọn hắn liền cho ta xâu dịch dinh dưỡng, ta thành công trộm được chìa khoá ra ngoài phát hiện nghênh đón ta là một đầu bạch chói mắt hành lang, lão già chết tiệt kia đứng tại cách đó không xa đối ta cười.

Tựa hồ ta tất cả cử động kế hoạch bọn hắn đều ngờ tới.

Vì cái gì toàn thế giới đều đang cùng ta đối nghịch, vì cái gì Daniel không tới cứu ta, chẳng lẽ hắn ở bên ngoài đã có người khác sao?

Hắn không phải phát thệ phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn ta sao?

Người đâu?

Nói ra hứa hẹn liền giống như đánh rắm sao? ?

Lúc kia ta là điên cuồng, là cuồng loạn. Nhiều lần bọn hắn muốn hướng trên người ta đánh trấn định tề mới có thể ngăn lại ta xúc động.

Ta hoàn toàn không hiểu tình trạng của mình, cũng không hiểu bọn hắn tại sao phải đối với ta như vậy.

Ta cảm thấy mình mới là đúng, ta sở tác sở vi đều là vì ta cùng Daniel, những người khác là không thể nói lý, là đến từ Địa Ngục không nhìn nổi nhân gian chân ái ác ma.

Nhưng mà ta mới là cái kia không thể nói lý ác ma.

Không biết qua bao lâu, ta từ trong phòng bệnh sau khi tỉnh lại liền không còn có tính toán chẳng qua thời gian, ngày đó y tá cho ta tiêm vào một cái từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua màu hồng nhạt dược tề, lúc kia ta đã hết hi vọng, cho dù bọn họ cho ta tiêm vào chính là xuyên ruột độc dược cũng tốt, tình dược cũng được, lòng ta đã chết rồi, Daniel không ở bên người, ta tìm không thấy sống ý Nghĩa.

Nhưng mà chi này dược tề lại tỉnh lại ta lương tri, hoặc là nói trước kia ta, trước kia cái kia yêu Daniel ta là như thế nào.

Dược tề tại đã mỗi tuần một chi tần suất tiêm vào tiến thân thể của ta, ta năng lực suy tính cùng ký ức cũng dần dần rõ ràng thông suốt lên, ta ý thức được mình trước đó sở tác sở vi kém chút muốn Daniel mệnh, nghĩ tới chỗ này phía sau lưng của ta liền phát lạnh, may mắn ta rõ ràng nhớ kỹ ta tại đem kim tiêm cắm vào Daniel thể nội thời điểm liền bị gây tê quá khứ, không phải hậu quả khó mà lường được.

Dần dần khôi phục ta bắt đầu phối hợp trị liệu, đại khái qua chừng hai tháng, không sai ta bắt đầu khôi phục thời gian khái niệm. Bọn hắn nói ta có thể rời đi, tại trong cơ thể ta OM dược tề mang tới độc tố đã bị pha loãng thanh lý.

Ta cùng bọn hắn nói chờ một chút, ta muốn viết một phong thư, ta muốn nói cho Daniel ta có bao nhiêu thật có lỗi, cho dù hắn hiện tại đã bắt đầu một đoạn cuộc sống mới, dù sao OM dược tề thất bại cũng liền cho thấyAL&OM phần kế hoạch này thất bại, cái gì kích thích tố hấp dẫn hẳn là chỉ thích hợp với động vật hoặc là căn bản bọn hắn liền là một đôi đi.

Ta biết dù cho mình khôi phục ta cũng không có mặt mũi lại đi tìm Daniel đi quấy rầy cuộc sống của hắn. Cũng không có tư cách, ta đã từng kém chút lấy tính mạng của hắn.

Nhưng là ta vẫn là muốn cùng hắn nói xin lỗi. Thế là ta mượn giấy bút chuẩn bị bắt đầu viết. . . ]

"Ngươi kỳ thật có thể chính miệng nói với ta."

Ta bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, phát hiện Khương Daniel đứng tại trước mặt của ta, hắn mặc trên người chúng ta ngày đầu tiên tại cửa phòng làm việc gặp mặt món kia lớn ô vuông áo sơmi.

"Daniel. . . ? !" Ta đứng lên, không thể tin được ta nghĩ phải muốn chết muốn sống người liền đứng tại trước mặt của ta, liền tại ta đã làm tốt đời này đều không gặp được hắn thời điểm, "Ta. . ."

Ta lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng, Daniel từng thanh từng thanh ta vớt tiến trong ngực của hắn.

"Ta biết. Khoảng thời gian này, kỳ thật ta vẫn luôn tại bên cạnh ngươi. Chỉ là ta không dám đi quấy rầy ngươi trị liệu." Daniel không giải thích được để ta nhất thời không biết trả lời như thế nào.

Cái gì gọi là ở bên cạnh ta?

"Khương tiên sinh một mực ở tại ngươi sát vách. Hơn nửa năm đó đến, không hề rời đi qua." Chăm sóc nhân viên thay Daniel trả lời trong lòng ta vấn đề, cười cười ra hiệu chúng ta có thể chậm rãi trò chuyện về sau liền rời khỏi phòng.

"Ngươi. . . ?" Lỗ mũi của ta chua chua, ta biết đại khái Daniel ý tứ, nhưng là ta vẫn là không thể tin được hắn sẽ vì như thế ta. . .

"Thánh Hựu. . ." Daniel nhẹ nhàng hô hoán tên của ta, "Ta không biết như thế nào mới có thể thay ngươi chia sẻ thống khổ như vậy, ta cũng rất hận tiêm vào OM dược tề không phải ta, cho nên ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là. . . Nghĩ đến dạng này có lẽ có thể cách ngươi gần một chút, cảm nhận được ngươi thống khổ. . . Có lỗi với ta có phải là thật hay không rất vô dụng. ."

"Đồ ngốc. . ."

Ta làm càn tại Daniel trong ngực lớn tiếng khóc lên.

10.

[

2018/6/17

Cám ơn ngươi còn nguyện ý yêu ta, tại ta không trọn vẹn không chịu nổi thời điểm theo giúp ta, tại ta mất hết can đảm thời điểm xuất hiện tại bên cạnh ta.

Trên thế giới không có cái gì dược tề có thể mang đến tình yêu, nhưng là cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì dược tề có thể ngăn cản tình yêu.

Tại vô số lần giãy dụa xoay kéo qua đi, mỏi mệt qua đi phát hiện ngươi nằm tại bên cạnh ta,

Có lẽ về sau chúng ta còn có thể nhìn thấy rất nhiều phong cảnh, cũng sẽ có rất nhiều điên đảo long đong,

Chúng ta hay là y nguyên cam kết ba chữ kia vĩnh viễn.

\---- Ung Thánh Hựu ]

\---FIn---


	456. Chapter 456

【 Dan Ung 】 hạt dẻ Hựu

Ung Thánh Hựu thay mới kiểu tóc.

Nguyên bản nhu thuận tóc mái thật dài tại mở mắt lúc thỉnh thoảng sẽ nhẹ nhàng đảo qua dài tiệp mang đến xốp giòn ngứa cảm giác, tại dưới ánh đèn ném ra vừa đúng dán vào thâm thúy hốc mắt nhàn nhạt bóng tối. Hắn thích loại cảm giác này, vô luận là trong mắt vui vẻ hay là đáy mắt ai lạnh, chỉ cần là hắn không nguyện ý triển lộ cảm xúc, thoáng cúi đầu liền có thể bị hắn dùng tóc mái cho che ở, lưu một đôi mắt còn mơ hồ tại kia phía dưới chảy xuôi mơ hồ mềm mại.

"Trên mạng thật nhiều Wannable đều nói Thánh Hựu nên cắt cắt tóc mái, hôm nay muốn thử một lần sao?"

Cũng là may mà hắn bị cody nuna hống phải hảo hảo, một bên thành viên khác vì thỏa mãn mình đối mới mới kiểu tóc lòng hiếu kỳ mà đối với hắn tiến hành năm lần bảy lượt cực lực giật dây, lại phối hợp cỡ lớn khuyển hiếm thấy nũng nịu, cuối cùng bị Khương Daniel mềm giọng kéo lay lay có chút choáng đầu Ung Thánh Hựu tuyên bố chống đỡ không được lựa chọn đồng ý cắt một chút tóc mái.

Kết quả từ cody nuna vừa hạ thủ một cái kéo liền trong gương đối với hắn lộ ra một bộ xấu hổ lại không thất lễ mạo mỉm cười mút lấy khí nhỏ giọng nói ra "A. . . Giống như có chút quá ngắn. . . ." Câu nói này lúc hắn liền cảm thấy mình một thế anh danh đại khái là muốn xong đời. Nhưng là cũng không thể liền tại tóc mái bên trên như thế thiếu lấy cái lỗ hổng đi. . . ! Khẽ cắn môi thay đổi một bộ thấy chết không sờn vô niệm vô tưởng biểu lộ hắn liền nhắm mắt lại, thật lâu mới nghe thấy thanh âm của mình mang theo run rẩy nói

". . . Không có việc gì. . . . Kế. . . Tiếp tục cắt đi. . . ."

Hắn coi là tóc mái nếu là thiếu một khối lời nói liền sẽ để người tuyệt vọng, không nghĩ tới càng tuyệt vọng hơn chính là mở mắt nhìn thấy toàn bộ tóc mái dưới đáy bị gọt đi dài dài một đoạn còn có chút rối bời nháy mắt. . . . Lông mày phía trên, thật là sáng sủa, thật mát nhanh. Hắn xuyên thấu qua mình trong gương ánh mắt nhìn thấy thực sự con ngươi địa chấn, lúc đầu làm tốt chuẩn bị tâm lý sớm đã bị mình ném tới lên chín tầng mây đi, hiện ở kinh hoảng trình độ không kém với tại Produce 101 thời kì từ trong gương trông thấy nữ quỷ lúc tình trạng, cũng liền kém không biến thành thế giới danh họa.

Phía sau cody nuna nhìn hắn trương lấy miệng nửa ngày yết hầu không phát ra được âm thanh đến cả khuôn mặt trở nên dúm dó dáng vẻ liền ngượng ngùng cười sờ mũi một cái tối xoa xoa xê dịch cái này chuẩn bị rời khỏi phòng trang điểm, mà Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ bưng lấy mặt tỉnh táo một chút không nghĩ tới mở cửa nháy mắt không chỉ có là cody nuna lui ra ngoài, đồng thời còn có tràn vào đến thành viên khác.

"... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

. . . Làm ơn, xin thương xót đi, ném đi lòng tự trọng không đề cập tới, coi như là là vì thính lực có thể phiền phức chủ xướng nhóm hơi dừng lại à. Nhất là thuyền hải tặc truyền kỳ Hoán ni, màng nhĩ phải đổ máu. Ung Thánh Hựu hít thở sâu một hơi lại quay đầu nhìn xem nằm sấp tại mình bên cạnh bưng lấy bụng tạo thành lần này cỡ lớn sự cố sau lưng chủ yếu đẩy tay Khương Daniel, cái này cười cũng đã gần muốn không có tiếng, . . . Thực sự là. . . Chết cười ngươi được rồi!

Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn lấy khí cố nén buồn bực xấu hổ chi ý lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được từ cổ bên tai bắt đầu lan tràn lên phía trên đem gương mặt nhiễm phải phiếm hồng nóng lên, quai hàm theo lấy khóe miệng xẹp thành một cái ủy khuất đường cong đồng thời cũng dần dần phồng lên, hai đầu bị "Công cái này chúng" lông mày tự nhiên là vặn lại với nhau, ủy khuất ba ba suy nghĩ muốn phát nổi cáu nhìn các thành viên cười đến thở không ra hơi dáng vẻ, giơ lên nắm đấm cuối cùng vẫn là xì hơi bất lực nện tại chân của mình bên trên.

"Nơi nào có rất khó coi. . . !"

Câu này lầm bầm lối ra về sau ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng cảm thấy không thể tin, bởi vì cái này kiểu tóc tựa như là thật rất kỳ quái. Một bên Doãn Trí Thánh mắt thấy lực cao mới làm bộ hung hăng dáng vẻ huấn bên trên cười ngược lại một bọn người vài câu, đem Khương Daniel bên ngoài thành viên khác đẩy lấy cùng rời đi gian phòng tiện thể hảo ý cũng đóng cửa phòng lại bên trên.

Không biết tại sao chính là cảm thấy hiện tại bầu không khí rất kỳ quái, một bên cỡ lớn khuyển đã sớm đình chỉ cuồng tiếu nhăn lấy mặt vò bụng của mình, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tóc mái lúc cũng vẫn là sẽ nhịn không được phốc phốc phốc phốc. Nhu thuận ngồi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu quai hàm không biết thời điểm nào đã sớm trống lão cao, lại không có ý tứ mở miệng trước đành phải đưa tay nhẹ nhàng thưởng thức bị xén đuôi tóc liếc trộm lấy người biểu lộ, nhìn thấy đối phương đáy mắt nồng đậm ý cười liền dứt khoát xoay thân thể đưa lưng về phía hắn.

". . . Thật thật kỳ quái sao. . . ?"

Khương Daniel cũng là cảm thấy thua thiệt phải tự mình thính lực tốt mới đưa câu này siêu nhỏ giọng tra hỏi thu vào trong tai, nhìn người ủy khuất gầy gò bóng lưng liền cũng nhịn không được nữa tiến lên trực tiếp đem mình tiểu bất điểm cực kỳ chặt chẽ bao trong ngực mình dùng cằm nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ tại đầu người đỉnh từ từ.

"Nào có rất kỳ quái, không có gì lạ."

". . . Vậy ngươi vừa mới còn cười như vậy lợi hại! Tất cả mọi người cười đến siêu lợi hại. . . ! Đều nói không đẹp. . . ."

Xem ra ủy khuất tiểu bất điểm lúc này là thật không dễ dụ a. Daniel ở trong lòng yên lặng thở dài liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể tách ra quay tới mặt đối với mình, gặp hắn mũi đỏ đỏ rủ xuống lấy con ngươi đáy mắt có chút ướt át bộ dáng càng là thương tiếc có phải hay không. Hai tay nhẹ nhàng đỡ lấy người vai nửa phần suy nghĩ cũng không trộn lẫn tùy ý bản năng làm việc liền trực tiếp xích lại gần dùng môi phong bế hắn còn chưa kịp đạo cửa ra oán khí phụ cái trước dài dằng dặc hôn, sweety Se ongwu.

"Cái kia có bất hảo nhìn, ngươi đẹp mắt nhất."

"Như thế nào ngươi ta đều thích."


	457. Chapter 457

【 Dan Ung 】 bồ công anh

"Khương Daniel, ngươi hôm nay rất giống cái bồ công anh "

Từ nhảy xong thứ nhất khúc về sau các thành viên liền đã mơ hồ sắp cười đến không dừng được, nhất là Hà Thanh Vân, đang nhảy cầm nha cầm thời điểm còn lớn mật đối lấy các thành viên chỉ một chút. Nhưng là sân khấu thượng thanh âm quá lớn, Khương Daniel lại đứng tại phía trước nhất, cho nên có thể nói là đối phát sinh tại trên đỉnh đầu của mình hết thảy không biết chút nào. Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy bí mật quan sát hồi lâu, sữa kim sắc mềm phát bởi vì tĩnh điện duyên cớ bồng bồng lỏng loẹt nổ một đầu bộ dáng thực tại là đáng yêu đến cực điểm, hắn mấy chuyến đưa tay muốn đem Daniel tóc vuốt lên lại không đành lòng phá hư cái này tạo hình đành phải nuốt nước miếng đem tay lần lượt từ giữa không trung thu hồi, ánh đèn vì nó dát lên tầng mông lung hiệu quả càng thêm khiến người hiếu kì xúc cảm.

. . . Sẽ không thật là bồ công anh a?

Đứng ở một bên ý đồ đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi lại không có kết quả, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng là híp mắt con ngươi sờ sờ cằm nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một lát nâng lên gương mặt thừa dịp nó quay đầu thời điểm dùng sức đối lấy đầu hắn phát thổi khẩu khí, xoã tung sợi tóc nháy mắt bắt đầu tung bay, thật đúng là cảm giác sắp giống bồ công anh đồng dạng bay đi. Bất quá Daniel chất tóc hay là rất tốt, không giống bồ công anh như vậy yếu ớt, không phải liền phải bị... Thổi trọc rồi? Gặp người một mặt mơ hồ quay đầu bộ dáng thật sự là sữa phải tự mình đáy lòng sắp vui nở hoa. Ngượng ngùng cười tùy tiện nói chuyện tào lao hai câu đem hắn chú ý tách ra mình lại là đem đầu lặng lẽ khuynh hướng một bên khác, cõng tay chằm chằm chằm chằm mình mũi giày, khóe miệng là không cầm được ý cười.

... Đáng yêu, bồ công anh.

"Cười cái gì đâu?"

Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng bí mật quan sát rất lâu, thế nào bọn gia hỏa này từ sân khấu kết thúc xuống tới về sau nhìn chòng chọc mình một cái hai cái đều run cùng cái cái sàng giống như? Thẳng đến nhìn thấy mình trong kính hắn mới hiểu được liền ngao một tiếng vội vã ý đồ đem đầu tóc đều sắp xếp như ý, nhưng là bất đắc dĩ là hiệu quả quá mức bé nhỏ, tĩnh điện lực lượng là vô cùng lớn (? ) ý đồ không nhìn thành viên tiếng cười cũng không có kết quả, lỗ tai đau. Hắn lúc này phảng phất mới cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu trước mấy ngày thay mới kiểu tóc lúc sụp đổ. Cắn môi dưới cuối cùng vểnh lên quyệt miệng quay đầu nhìn lại lập tức liền đối đầu chống đỡ đầu ngồi ở một bên người sáng lóng lánh ngậm ý cười con ngươi, suy nghĩ lấy còn chưa mở miệng liền đoạt trước một bước bị ca ca trêu chọc.

"Chúng ta Niel hôm nay thật giống bồ công anh đồng dạng kkk, thật, hoàn toàn, real, đại pháp, choáng đáng yêu."

"Thánh Hựu ca như cái nhỏ hạt dẻ đồng dạng không phải cũng rất đáng yêu à."

... Xong đời. Nói nhầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt trời nắng lấy mắt trần có thể thấy tốc độ dần dần biến thành trời đầy mây, hoàn mỹ thuyết minh từ tiếu dung dần dần ngưng kết đến tiếu dung dần dần biến mất cuối cùng tiếu dung hoàn toàn biến mất mặt không biểu tình quá trình, Khương Daniel còn chưa kịp giải thích thêm hai câu liền thành công thu hoạch được một cái bóng lưng, thành công hoàn thành thường ngày tìm đường chết (1/1) nhiệm vụ. Hai ngày này rõ ràng đã chuyên môn tránh đi kiểu tóc vấn đề, không nghĩ tới hôm nay... Nhưng là ca ca mới kiểu tóc mình là thật thật xuất phát từ nội tâm cảm thấy đáng yêu a? Gãi đầu một cái ý đồ nghĩ ra phương pháp giải quyết lại chỉ để cho mình "Bồ công anh" nổ càng mở, liền như thế buồn rầu lấy ngó ngó tấm gương ngược lại là linh quang lóe lên.

"Ca —— "

Khương Daniel làm nhiều lần hít sâu sau khẽ cắn môi bế lấy mắt đưa tay đối lấy tóc mình chính là dừng lại thô bạo nhéo mạnh loạn xoa, cuối cùng mở mắt thời điểm tóc đã nổ tròn vo sắp nhìn không ra lúc đầu hình dạng, lúc này tuyệt đối nên có chút cái gì bi tráng nhạc nền đến phối hợp mình bộ này thấy chết không sờn biểu lộ. Liếm liếm môi dưới hút hút cái mũi Khương Daniel liền vui vẻ tiến đến mặt người trước, hắn bộ này một đầu loạn lông bộ dáng ngược lại là đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho kinh nhảy một cái, tùy theo mà đến là Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng khống chế bộ mặt biểu lộ buông lỏng.

Kế hoạch thông.

Cố gắng nháy mắt mấy cái đem tiểu bất điểm một thanh ôm vào trong ngực Daniel thấy đối phương không có quá nhiều phản kháng về sau liền không khỏi đem khóe miệng giương phải cao hơn, cố ý trầm giọng khục hai tiếng thử âm qua sau liền thay đổi người già giọng điệu, hay là Busan lời nói. Ung Thánh Hựu bị dạng này vòng lấy chưa phát giác bắt đầu có chút trên mặt nóng lên, trong lòng đã tiếp nhận hơn phân nửa nhưng vẫn là muốn ngoài miệng nhiều lạnh vài câu

"Ngươi là ai nha?"

"Ai một cổ ai một cổ, ta là ca bồ công anh tinh linh nha —— cho cái hôn hôn được hay không?"


	458. Chapter 458

* linh cảm nơi phát ra —— vô lý ở chung

* xe đẩy mệt lời nói không bằng đi ngủ (đánh cái gần cầu.

Tuyết dạ là thật rất rét lạnh, nhất là giống tại loại này phế trường học thức trong sơn trang, mặc dù mở hơi ấm nhưng là trong phòng quá mức vắng vẻ cho nên nhiệt độ cũng không phải là đặc biệt cao.

Loại thời điểm này người phân hai loại.

Loại thứ nhất là giống Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này người, vừa đến trời lạnh liền sẽ đặc biệt dễ dàng làm phải tay chân mình lạnh buốt, cho dù là vừa mới tẩy nóng hổi tắm ra, cũng liền tại đất tuyết đi vào trong ngắn ngủi hơn mười giây nhiệt lượng liền nhanh chóng trôi qua rơi. Cảm giác cũng không làm cái gì, đợi đến muốn vào ổ chăn lúc ngủ bị lạnh như băng chăn mền một quyển, a. . . Xuyên tim.

Nhưng là loại thứ hai giống Khương Daniel dạng này người là thuộc về cho dù là lại lạnh trời cũng có thể toàn thân trên dưới đều ấm hồ hồ loại hình, thật tựa như có lông dài lông đại cẩu chó đồng dạng siêu cấp giữ ấm. Đại khái dạng này cho nên bình thường mới có thể đối với nhiệt độ phương diện này tương đối không kiêng nể gì cả, cho dù là lớn trời lạnh cũng có thể mặc cái ngắn tay tại trong túc xá chạy tới chạy lui luồn lên nhảy xuống.

Vào lúc này lạnh cả người Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học đương nhiên là lựa chọn tìm đồ vật ôm sưởi ấm, trên một điểm này Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình quả thực là quá cơ trí. Vừa vặn ấm hồ hồ đại gia hỏa liền ngủ ở bên cạnh, hai người hợp đóng một giường chăn mền liền có thể cùng một chỗ đóng hai tầng chăn mền. Mà lại nơi này không phải túc xá giường nhỏ, cho nên cũng hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng mình sẽ bị người chen lấn cùng tường hòa làm một thể.

Khương Daniel cũng là rất hiểu người, cùng hắn không có thương lượng hai câu liền trực tiếp hào phóng đồng ý, liền để Niel ổ chăn đến ấm áp Thánh Hựu ca đi ——! Hùng tâm tráng chí thiêu đốt.

Cho nên tắt đèn thời điểm cùng trong phòng đen tối cùng một chỗ đến chính là lặng lẽ thấy mọi người lần lượt nhanh chóng tiến vào mộng đẹp liền cọ quá khứ đem cỡ lớn từ nóng gối ôm lay ở Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một đầu không chút khách khí dựng vào Khương Daniel phần eo chân. Khương Daniel cho là mình chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt, không nghĩ tới tiểu bất điểm so hắn tưởng tượng bên trong còn lạnh hơn. Nhưng là nam tử hán làm sao có thể sợ lạnh đâu, theo bản năng mình vươn đi ra ý đồ đem đầu kia lạnh như băng chân dịch chuyển khỏi tay ngạnh sinh sinh liền ngừng tại trong giữa không trung, hơi có chút luống cuống cắn môi không biết nắm tay để chỗ nào lúc liền không cẩn thận dựng vào đối phương mắt cá chân.

Tốt mảnh.

Đây là hắn thuận thế nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân lúc phản ứng đầu tiên, cảm giác cách tinh tế một lớp da thịt sờ đến mắt cá chân cảm giác thật sự là quá khéo léo, Khương Daniel nhịn không được dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng miêu tả lên xương nhô lên bộ phận đến, đối phương lạnh buốt mắt cá chân cùng mình lòng bàn tay hình thành chênh lệch nhiệt độ để hắn từ sâu trong đáy lòng toát ra một loại dị dạng không từ tại. Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel đột nhiên động tác dọa đến không khỏi kéo căng thân thể, mình không phải liền là thả chân tìm hắn lấy cái ấm mà thôi sao, cái này đần độn gia hỏa thực sự là... . Làm sao còn có thể như bây giờ chơi rồi?

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi dạng này thật sắc tình."

Trong đầu toát ra đổi áo ngủ lúc Kim Tại Hoán trò đùa giống như chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu tại màn hạ lộ ra trắng nõn mắt cá chân lúc nói một câu nói như vậy để Khương Daniel không hiểu có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô, kia bị hình dung là "Sắc tình" đồ vật hiện tại, giờ phút này liền tại đầu ngón tay của mình phía dưới. Ngay lúc đó hình tượng giờ phút này không ngừng trong đầu tuần hoàn phát ra bộ dáng là thật cảm giác có chút sắc tình.

Nhưng là sờ đến cái này tinh tế mắt cá chân không khỏi làm Daniel có chút đau lòng, ca ca của hắn thật sự là, cảm giác quá yếu đuối một chút xíu đi. Từ mắt cá chân đến bắp chân, lại từ đầu gối một đường hướng lên, eo cùng thủ đoạn, tất cả đều là mảnh mai.

Khương Daniel nhịn không được trong bóng đêm dùng một cái tay khác nhẹ nhàng xoa lên Ung Thánh Hựu sau đầu đem hai người khoảng cách kéo đến càng gần một chút, cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú lên trong bóng tối cái kia đạo hình dáng chậm rãi nhấp môi. Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu cảm giác đến trên mặt có chút nóng lên, đêm hôm khuya khoắt, hay là cùng những người khác cùng một chỗ, gia hỏa này đến cùng là muốn làm gì? Giữa hai người khoảng cách là Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cần ngẩng đầu một cái liền có thể hôn lên người non mềm cánh môi gần, ấm áp hơi thở vẩy tại trần trụi trên da thịt không khỏi mang đến từng tia từng tia gãi ngứa. Ý đồ đem chân từ người trên lưng chuyển xuống tới lại lại bị nắm phải chặt hơn chút nữa, từ mắt cá chân bắt đầu một đường hướng lên hiện tại đã chuyển đến bắp chân đồng thời còn tại không an phận ý đồ hướng phía địa phương khác du di tay là thật để hắn có chút đường Hoàng.

"Khương Đan Ni... ... ... Ngô. . . ."

Liền hỏi tuân lời nói còn chưa kịp toàn bộ nói ra miệng Ung Thánh Hựu môi liền bị người cho thẳng tắp chắn. Hỗn hợp mát lạnh không khí đem hắn bao vây lại trên thân người mật đào khí tức lấp đầy lá phổi của mình, trong lòng nai con chỉ một thoáng hoảng hồn bắt đầu khắp nơi loạn xạ chạy trước đụng phải.

Cũng là bởi vì ca ca đang muốn nói chuyện, cho nên Khương Daniel lựa chọn né tránh vấn đề ý đồ giảo hoạt một chút, chậm rãi phác hoạ mấy lần về sau tại khóe môi nhẹ cắn một cái liền đem đầu lưỡi dọc theo còn chưa kịp hoàn toàn khép lại khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt dò xét đi vào, thăm dò tính cùng nó đầu lưỡi chạm nhau, thấy đối phương tuyệt không có quá nhiều phản kháng về sau liền hoàn toàn cướp đoạt quyền chủ động cho đến người miệng lớn thở hào hển dùng lòng bàn tay ở mình lồng ngực đem khoảng cách đẩy ra chút ướt sũng nhìn qua, không kịp nuốt xuống đi nước bọt liên lụy ra mập mờ tơ bạc, im ắng gãy mất về sau treo tại người khóe môi tại trong bóng tối xem ra hơi có chút sáng lóng lánh.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi dạng này thật sự là quá sắc tình."

Khương Daniel nhịn không được đem đầu tiến đến người bên tai, trong vô ý thức nói khẽ ra chính là câu nói này. Kinh lịch dài dằng dặc hôn có chút thiếu dưỡng cùng lúc trước xấu hổ về sau lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt liền đã cảm giác sắp quen rơi, câu này đè thấp cuống họng rơi vào lỗ tai thật sự là sắp để người xấu hổ phải điên mất. Hắn muốn đem đây hết thảy đều quy tội Khương Daniel thời khắc này giọng thấp thực tại là làm cho người rất mê muội, giống là ác ma mang theo cực mạnh dụ hoặc tính nói nhỏ, dù là biết rõ là cạm bẫy cũng gọi người hoàn toàn kháng cự không được. Huống chi giờ phút này cái phạm quy cuồng còn nắm bắt mắt cá chân chính mình, vành tai bỗng nhiên bị đối phương dùng miệng bao trùm truyền đến nóng ướt cảm giác phảng phất như dòng điện phi tốc vọt qua toàn thân gọi hắn nhịn không được đem cổ rụt rụt, dù cho cắn chặt môi dưới hay là khó tránh khỏi tràn ra một tiếng cạn ngâm.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình mới là sắp bị đối phương tra tấn điên, muốn tiến thêm một bước làm chút gì lại lại nghĩ đến hai người bên cạnh còn có tham dự thu những người khác mới một mực cố gắng khắc chế mình, kết quả lý trí lập tức liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu cái này âm thanh cho làm cho liền phải chạy đến lên chín tầng mây đi, ca ca của mình thật sự là quá sắc tình, làm gì đều. Hắn ngược lại là may mắn ban đêm đáp ứng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đóng một giường chăn mền, nếu không mình thật là có có thể sẽ bỏ lỡ lần này nhấm nháp cơ hội.

Xác nhận qua mọi người đều bởi vì mệt nhọc lâm vào sâu ngủ thời điểm hắn liền cũng nhịn không được nữa xúc động buông lỏng tay một cái xoay người liền đem người nắm vào dưới thân không cho bất kỳ phản ứng nào cơ sẽ trực tiếp hôn, hắn có thể cảm nhận được nhà mình mèo con thân thể bởi vì khẩn trương mà kéo căng thân thể nhưng lại nhịn không được chủ động nghênh hợp trạng thái. Nhỏ vụn hôn từ trên môi một đường lan tràn đến cái cổ lại trượt xuống đầu vai lưu lại nhàn nhạt dấu đỏ, đầu lưỡi lướt qua xương quai xanh lưu lại vết nước tinh tế mút lấy, Khương Daniel không dám dùng quá sức, không phải những này vết tích dưới loại tình huống này không dễ biến mất lời nói ngày thứ hai nhất định sẽ bị Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn không ngừng. Dùng chân chống đỡ tại người hai đầu gối ở giữa lại nhịn không được dần dần hướng lên nhẹ cọ, một cái tay dùng để chi tại đầu người bên cạnh thỉnh thoảng duỗi ngón câu qua một hai sợi tóc quấn tại giữa ngón tay thưởng thức, một cái tay khác liền lục lọi vén góc áo đem tay tham tiến vào phủ vòng eo thuận thế hướng lên trên dùng đầu ngón tay miêu tả rõ ràng xương sườn cuối cùng ngừng tại nổi lên một điểm phía trên chậm rãi nhào nặn, nương theo lấy thô trọng hô hấp mà kịch liệt chập trùng lồng ngực nhiệt độ tại dưới lòng bàn tay dần dần kéo lên.

"Dan. . . Daniel... ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị trên người khoái cảm cùng nội tâm phun lên xấu hổ trận trận kích thích, chưa phát giác ở giữa tiệp bên cạnh sớm đã hiện một chút óng ánh, nước mắt dần dần súc tích chỉ là nhẹ nhàng run rẩy một chút liền từ mắt sừng lăn xuống trán bên cạnh sợi tóc bên trong. Đưa tay muốn ngăn cản đối phương động tác lại trực tiếp bị người một tay đem hai con cổ tay bắt lấy hướng lên trên dùng sức cùng một chỗ theo tại cao quá đỉnh đầu trên sàn nhà, đã vượt qua ổ rơm có thể bao trùm phạm vi. Cuộn tròn ngón tay vẫn là không cách nào ngăn cản ý lạnh xuyên thấu qua mu bàn tay lan tràn ra gây nên khó chịu, muốn đứng dậy bên cạnh còn có người sự thật hắn đã cảm thấy tê cả da đầu, đưa lời đến khóe miệng ngữ đều vỡ vụn thành tinh tế nghẹn ngào tản mát ra, ủy khuất cảm xúc không hiểu nổi lên liền không muốn tiếp tục xuống dưới, thẳng đến thân thể dần dần khẽ run ý đồ cuộn lên đem hai chân khép lại mới gây nên đối phương chú ý.

Ý thức được mới giống như làm được có chút quá nóng Khương Daniel mới tranh thủ thời gian ngừng động tác đem người lạnh buốt hai tay nhét về chăn mền nâng ở trước ngực xoa nhẹ, áy náy tràn ngập trong lòng khẩn trương hôn liếm đi người khóe mắt còn sót lại nước mắt đem cái cằm chống đỡ tại đỉnh đầu hắn nhẹ cọ. Ôm chặt gầy yếu thân thể tại lại tiếp tục bên tai không ngừng nói khẽ xin lỗi, đạt được đối phương về ôm thời điểm mới khó khăn lắm an tâm đưa tay xoa nhẹ hắn mềm mại sợi tóc. Không mới tình dục, yêu thương tại hắn trên má ba sao tọa lạc vị trí nhẹ mổ hai lần đạo ngủ ngon liền lại đem tiểu bất điểm hướng trong lồng ngực của mình ôm ôm, vốn là mỏi mệt Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cực khổ Daniel hao tổn nhiều tâm trí, nhẹ hống mấy lần liền tiến vào mộng đẹp.

"Ngủ ngon, ngủ ngon, ta yêu ngươi."

Một bên trong chăn bởi vì nhát gan mà rụt lại nửa ngày không ngủ Kim Tại Hoán thật sự là dọa đến đều muốn ngốc, còn tốt hai vị huynh đệ xem ra xem như tương đối tự chế cũng không có chú ý tới bên cạnh đã sớm mở to mắt ngừng thở chính mình... . Nắm bắt bị sừng mím chặt đôi môi không nhúc nhích nghe nhiều đồ như vậy, trong lòng bàn tay cùng phía sau đều mồ hôi ẩm ướt, đêm nay còn ngủ cái gì a, quẳng.

Tại Hoán ni không tại. Tại Hoán ni cái gì cũng không biết.


	459. Chapter 459

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】 thể trạng kém.

* đánh xong gần cầu ta vẫn là tạm thời dùng ngọt bánh thanh tâm quả dục một chút.

* cảm tạ trăm fo.

Nói thật Ung Thánh Hựu thật thích vô cùng mình cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa vi diệu thể trạng kém.

Có thể lẫn nhau mặc đối phương quần áo, dù cho đã là một bao một bao tình lữ trang. Ôm lấy vai dựng lấy cõng cũng sẽ không rất mệt mỏi, xích lại gần cũng chỉ cần có chút ngẩng đầu liền có thể thu hoạch được một cái hôn hôn. Bất quá so với những này đến nói, hắn tư tâm càng thích chính là thần lên lúc tiến vào người yêu trong ngực an an ổn ổn ngủ cái hồi lung giác cảm giác.

Mặc dù Daniel muốn rắn chắc một chút, lại vẫn cứ hay là mình trong mắt cái kia tùy thời tùy chỗ đều vui tươi hớn hở tiểu hài tử. Mặc dù mình là lớn hơn một tuổi ca ca, lại vẫn cứ thích giống mèo đồng dạng dán người, lại ý đồ xấu luôn luôn muốn treo hắn khẩu vị. Nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt liền có thể chui vào trong ngực đại khái chính là như vậy ưu thế, nhưng lại không đến mức tại hắn trong khuỷu tay lưu lại khe hở —— lưu có khe hở là muốn làm gì, đệ đệ của mình chỉ thanh thản ổn định cần ôm ca ca liền đủ.

Sáng nay đến từ đối phương nhẹ nhàng trấn an mang theo lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ từ phần gáy ổ một đường lan tràn đến xương đuôi lại dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đánh cái chuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đối phương lớn mật hành vi làm cho thân thể run lên nháy mắt đỏ thính tai chỉ hơi cuộn tròn cuộn tròn liền bị bắt lại hai tay. Sáng sớm không thể nào? Chính buồn rầu lấy tiếp xuống nên thế nào xử lý mới tốt lại bị Daniel một tay đem đầu theo đặt đến đầu vai, mềm mại sợi tóc quét nhẹ hai gò má mang đến một chút ngứa ý lại tạm thời không thể động đậy, duy trì động tác này sau một hồi lâu Ung Thánh Hựu mới cuối cùng là nhịn không được nhíu mặt khẽ gọi một tiếng

"Niel?"

Đối phương xem ra một tia trả lời ý nguyện đều không có, muốn kiếm lại rõ ràng cảm thấy nhân thủ bên trên cường độ tăng thêm liền đành phải tại mấy lần thăm dò về sau từ bỏ ý nghĩ an phận một chút, bên tai truyền đến an ổn tiếng hít thở không khỏi làm Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoài nghi gia hỏa này có phải là ngủ, như thế liền càng thêm không dám nhúc nhích. Bỗng nhiên tại gò má bên cạnh hiện ra ấm áp thổ tức cùng nhẹ thiếp vành tai mềm mại ướt át cánh môi trêu đến ý xấu hổ càng sâu, cắn chặt môi dưới không dám từ đó tiết ra âm thanh đến lại bị mình gia tốc nhịp tim tại yên tĩnh trong không khí bại lộ hết thảy.

"Niel... ."

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật bất đắc dĩ mới lần nữa gọi đại cẩu chó một tiếng, hắn còn như vậy không vung tay mình cũng nên là thật không có cách nào hảo hảo ngủ cái hồi lung giác, bình thường mượn thể trạng kém tiến vào trong ngực cũng không phải hiện tại như thế cái tình huống. Đột nhiên rơi lọt vào trong tai ẩn nhẫn tiếng cười trong lúc nhất thời không khỏi để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hoài nghi lên thời khắc này tính chân thực đến, Daniel dán chặt lấy thân thể của mình khẽ run dáng vẻ lại chứng minh tiếng cười nơi phát ra đúng là gia hỏa này, mới cũng đúng là bị cái này to con hảo hảo chọc cho khẩn trương một phen. Thừa dịp người hơi buông lỏng tay khe hở Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng giãy dụa liền thành công chi thân thể, nhìn qua kia sáng lóng lánh hai con ngươi lại lại không cách nào hạ quyết tâm áp dụng đem người đá ra ổ chăn các biện pháp trừng phạt.

"Thánh Hựu ca, đáng yêu."

Daniel ngược lại là vẫn cười hì hì, là mật đào kẹo mềm đều lọt vào đáy mắt mới ngọt như vậy sao? Hai người không nói gì đối mặt thật lâu Ung Thánh Hựu nhấp môi rốt cục dẫn đầu lựa chọn đầu hàng thở dài một lần nữa tại bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống tùy ý trên lưng kia nhân cánh tay đem mình vòng càng chặt hơn. Ngẩng đầu đón sáng rực ánh mắt liền cũng có chút ý đồ xấu, xích lại gần đem khóe miệng kéo ra một vòng bất đắc dĩ đường cong đến cố ý nhẹ nhàng từ từ nó khóe môi nhưng lại tại hắn muốn hôn xuống đến một khắc nghiêng đầu tránh đi.

"Ô..."

Bất quá là thoáng qua sự tình, Daniel liền giống con rũ cụp lấy lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi đại cẩu chó đem Ung Thánh Hựu ướt sũng nhìn qua phát ra nghẹn ngào thanh âm, hơi mân mê đôi môi có lẽ là bởi vì vừa tỉnh không bao lâu nguyên nhân lộ ra hồng nhuận cực. Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ gia hỏa này là giả vờ, nội tâm nhưng lại bị giày vò đến mềm mại phải rối tinh rối mù. Nhưng mềm lòng quy tâm mềm, cái này trướng cũng không thể như thế chấm dứt. Ngạnh sinh sinh phiết miệng chằm chằm người giờ phút này khuôn mặt nhỏ dúm dó bộ dáng một hồi lâu mới cuối cùng là nhanh chóng tại trên vai hắn rắn rắn chắc chắc cắn một cái, gia hỏa này ngược lại là lại bắt đầu cười ngây ngô a, bất đắc dĩ bên trong đành phải đưa tay bấm tay phá phá lỗ mũi người không che đậy đáy mắt cùng trong giọng nói lặng lẽ tiết lộ ra ngoài ôn nhu cưng chiều

"... Tên vô lại."


	460. Chapter 460

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】 cái thứ ba mèo.

* lại đến ăn bánh đi (?

*e mmm cái khác hố ta sẽ mau chóng lấp.

"Rooney nha —— da đặc biệt nha —— "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này làm giận gia hỏa đã tiếp tục dạng này trạng thái sắp mười phút, giống như là đương nhiên, cái này mười phút bên trong hắn ngay cả một giây ánh mắt đều không có phân cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tên là "Không thú vị" thiên địch giáng lâm làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu tìm không thấy chuyện làm, mấy lần phản kháng cùng đối "Phạm nhân" Khương Daniel "Gọi đến" thất bại về sau hắn liền đành phải miễn cưỡng co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon dung túng mình rơi vào mềm mại bên trong sợi tóc ốm yếu thiếp tại trên trán.

Trầm mặc khối không khí ở bên người tụ lại còn quấn dần dần ngưng đọng cách ly quanh mình hết thảy ồn ào, màn hình TV xanh tím sáng ngời đánh ở trên mặt lấp loé không yên câu lên phiền não trong lòng. Ung Thánh Hựu quệt miệng thỉnh thoảng liếc một chút bên cạnh trên tường đồng hồ nắm bắt lon nước tay (hắn thật vất vả mới từ trong tủ lạnh tìm đến cuối cùng một lon bia) bởi vì không kiên nhẫn mà lực đạo càng thêm tăng lớn, kim đồng hồ chậm rãi xê dịch một giây phảng phất liền hoa phế một thế kỷ như móng vuốt gãi lòng của mình.

Không chờ một lúc thời gian lon bia liền không xuống dưới, tùy ý bóp nghiến (kỳ thật còn phí không ít khí lực chỉ là muốn học trên TV bình thường nam chính đồng dạng soái khí một điểm) về sau liền như ngồi bàn chông, nửa chi thân thể quay đầu muốn tìm người nói chuyện phiếm hai câu phân tán chú ý thay vào đó lúc mới nhớ tới hiện tại là đang nghỉ phép bên trong, mình cùng Khương Daniel trở về nhà, nào có cái gì khác đồng đội cùng hắn tán gẫu, gãi gãi cái cằm nhận rõ hiện thực cũng chỉ phải đem lời nói nghẹn xuống dưới rầu rĩ quay đầu chìm khí che giấu xấu hổ.

"Ai chúng ta Rooney cùng da đặc biệt làm sao đáng yêu như thế a —— "

Mười phút.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng kéo căng tên là lý trí dây cung tại kim giây lần thứ mười trở lại điểm xuất phát thời điểm cuối cùng là bị Khương Daniel không ngừng đùa mèo thanh âm cho băng liệt, cắn răng đứng dậy vờn quanh bốn phía bị mình làm cho rối bời dáng vẻ cũng tuyệt không muốn đi chỉnh lý. (không biết thế nào đột nhiên nghĩ đến Mẫn Huyền ca, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được run một chút) nhanh chân đi vào người trong phòng đem nó trong ngực hai cái tiểu gia hỏa tuyệt không lưu tình cầm lên đến (kỳ thật vẫn là cẩn thận từng li từng tí) ôm trở về bọn chúng riêng phần mình trong bọc hảo tâm phất tay nói hai tiếng gặp lại, quay đầu một mặt thản nhiên đối đầu đến từ Daniel nghi hoặc tầm mắt thời điểm tâm tình thật cảm giác nhẹ nhõm không ít.

"Ca ngươi làm gì a? Ta đều lâu như vậy không thấy bọn chúng, liền không thể... . . ."

Còn lại phàn nàn lời nói không nghĩ lọt vào tai, lấy hôn tướng phong. Răng càng thêm lực đạo phảng phất muốn đem người toàn bộ hủy đi nuốt vào, dây dưa thật lâu thở hào hển dừng lại nói ra hung dữ lời nói lúc đôi mắt nhưng lại ướt sũng bịt kín một tầng hơi nước.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi đều mười phút không thấy ta, liền không thể ngẫm lại ta sao."


	461. Chapter 461

"Anh đào."

". . . Nhanh một chút... Lại. . . Lại chạy nhanh một chút..."

Khương Daniel dọc theo đầu này mình đã sớm quen thuộc phải không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa bàn đá xanh cực nhanh hướng người kia chỗ ở chạy, gương mặt bởi vì vận động dữ dội mà sinh đỏ, miệng lớn thở phì phò cố gắng thử Tooker phục lồng ngực khuyết thiếu dưỡng khí sinh ra trận trận nhói nhói, hai cánh tay chăm chú đem hắn phá chậu hoa dịch vào trong ngực che chở, bên trong là một đoạn nho nhỏ nhánh, bốc lên nhu nhu nhược nhược trong gió theo người động tác mà không ngừng run run vài miếng xanh mới.

"... Tiên sinh, tiên sinh... ... ! !"

01.

Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, là cái cũng không quá sáng rỡ ngày xuân.

Đến từ mùa đông dư lạnh còn không có cởi tận, ngẫu nhiên phá đến gió vẫn có thể làm cho mặt người gò má hơi đau. Bởi vì ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc cho người ta quá mức mặt ủ mày chau ấn tượng cho nên tựa hồ liên tiếp vừa rút mầm nhánh đều có vẻ hơi hơi cúi. Mây tái nhợt nghiêm mặt thật dày che lấp đến tựa hồ mặt trời làm cái gì chuyện sai, một tia cũng không chịu mặc nó đem ánh nắng lộ ra tới. Bên cạnh bàn sách thả dùng lòng bàn tay vuốt ve hiện ra Hoàng hơi vểnh cạnh góc hồi lâu cũng không lật ra, cuối cùng có chút không đọc tiếp cho nổi.

So với giống tiểu trấn bên trên những hài tử khác đồng dạng tham gia náo nhiệt hắn càng thích mình ở trong nhà, bất quá quá mức sáng sủa thời gian chẳng bằng loại này hơi âm thời gian chọc hắn yêu thích, ánh nắng so với mưa móc đến nói tựa hồ quá mức ồn ào náo động một chút. Lúc này gác lại trong tay sách chỉ híp mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ một hồi tâm tư cũng vậy mà không có tồn tại phiêu hốt, chống đỡ cái cằm suy nghĩ một hồi lâu liền đứng dậy xoa xoa bởi vì ngồi quá lâu mà hơi run lên hai đầu gối thêm kiện áo mỏng cùng mẫu thân thông báo một tiếng ra cửa.

Giày hạ kịch răng cùng nhiễm một chút rêu bàn đá xanh tướng gõ phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, loại khí trời này không có mấy người ra đi dạo ngược lại là như hắn ý. Hai ngày trước mới có mưa cho nên trong không khí như cũ ướt át tràn ngập bùn đất cùng cỏ xanh hỗn tạp tạp lên tới tốt lắm nghe khí tức, hít sâu mấy ngụm liền lành lạnh đem phổi lấp đầy thế là tựa hồ cả người thân thể đều dễ dàng hơn, trù thu chim hót lọt vào tai cũng là không sai tiếng nhạc, có lẽ là lâu không có dạng này đi ra ngoài hào hứng mà quá mức say mê thế giới của mình nhất thời không quan sát vậy mà cùng người vừa tới đụng vào ngực.

Rơi lả tả trên đất anh đào.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi... !"

Cũng không lo được xoa xoa mình ửng đỏ hiện đau trán cùng chóp mũi Khương Daniel một kịp phản ứng liền vội vàng hướng người không ngừng chín mươi độ lớn cúi đầu ngồi xổm người xuống đi ý đồ hỗ trợ cho người ta nhặt nhặt lên, bất quá anh đào loại vật này vốn là non, đỏ đỏ phá trên mặt đất cùng bùn đất đến cái thân mật ôm tràn ra một chút nước. Tiểu bằng hữu cắn môi nhăn khuôn mặt nhỏ chính tại luống cuống lúc ngược lại là một đôi đẹp mắt tay trước ngả vào trước mặt hắn mở ra đến, ngón tay thon dài trắng nõn mà khớp xương rõ ràng, móng tay nên vừa cắt qua không bao lâu có vẻ hơi mượt mà.

"Không sao, ngươi là con cái nhà ai nha?"

Vô ý thức đem để tay nhập người tới lòng bàn tay lập tức liền bị nhẹ nhàng kéo lên, ấm áp bàn tay bao vây lấy hắn hơi hiện lạnh đầu ngón tay không hiểu câu lên trong lòng run sợ một hồi. Trầm thấp tiếng nói ngậm đường nhàn nhạt rơi vào đáy lòng khẽ vuốt, trầm mặc thật lâu rốt cục đang hỏi chuyện hạ cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngước mắt thời điểm liền một chút ngã vào đối phương đáy mắt ôn nhu đầm nước, cao thẳng mũi cùng mang theo ý cười dãn ra lông mày, trên trán toái phát bị nghịch ngợm gió thổi hơi loạn nhưng lại không mất mỹ cảm, gò má bên cạnh ba viên nốt ruồi tựa như tinh thần ở phía trên rơi hôn tản ra ánh sáng nhu hòa.

Nếu như trên đời thật sự có thần linh tồn ở đây, người trước mắt tuyệt đối là thứ nhất, không cho phép kẻ khác khinh nhờn.

Không hiểu thấu đỏ mặt mình ấp úng nhiều lần mới đem danh tự nói cho người kia, ngoài ý liệu đạt được cũng không phải là cái gì trách cứ, ngược lại hắn còn ngồi xổm xuống một bộ nghiêm túc bộ dáng an ủi từ bản thân tới. Quá phận đẹp mắt dung nhan hại hắn nhiều lần ý đồ đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi nhưng lại nhịn không được giương mắt liếc trộm, kết quả tự nhiên là vụng về lộ ra chân tướng bị người khóe mắt cong cong ý cười cho bắt được chân tướng.

"Ta họ Ung."

Đối với trước tiên mở miệng làm dịu giờ phút này xấu hổ điểm này thật là muốn cảm kích chết rồi, Khương Daniel vội vàng gật đầu đem cái này êm tai mà không thường gặp dòng họ cho nhớ tại trong đầu. Tiểu hài tử trong lòng cũng không ghét kia tiên sinh xoa nhẹ tóc mình động tác, ngược lại còn xa xỉ giờ khắc này có thể lâu một chút, ôn nhu lực đạo mang theo lòng bàn tay ấm áp làm cho tóc mai cọ qua gương mặt hơi có chút ngứa, cũng chỉ nháy mắt mấy cái liền không còn qua lưu ý thêm. Có đồ vật gì phảng phất hồ điệp phá kén từ đáy lòng vẫy lấy nhẹ nhàng ra, trong đầu bỗng nhiên nổi lên chính là một câu rất sớm trước đó không biết tại quyển sách kia bên trên nhìn nếu đã gặp, tại cổ họng nhiễm một chút trong veo che đậy tại răng môi ở giữa, thật lâu mới thấp mắt khẽ run theo đôi môi mấp máy lặng lẽ xuất ra phiêu tán trong không khí.

"Tự nhiên thần tinh, nghiêng mưa rừng trúc, đều không cùng tiên sinh mặt mày "

02.

Sau khi về nhà tự nhiên là miễn không được bị đại nhân trách một phen, Khương mẫu lôi kéo vị tiên sinh này tay quả thực là mang cười tả hữu tạ lỗi rất lâu, thế mới biết hắn là nơi khác tới đây ở tạm một trận dưỡng bệnh, bất quá tiên sinh thể cốt đích thật là nhìn xem yếu cực. Nghe nói Ung là người đọc sách, nhìn xem bộ này mặt mày bên trong ôn nhu ngậm cười hào hoa phong nhã bộ dáng cũng là rất có thể làm người tin phục, Khương mẫu lại ương hắn tới làm Daniel tiên sinh dạy học. Thật vất vả trò chuyện xong một hồi lâu nàng mới nhớ tới cái gì đến, lúc này mới đưa tay điểm điểm đứng ở một bên Daniel trán một bộ bộ dáng nghiêm túc gọi hắn đem tiên sinh đưa quay về chỗ ở đi.

Trên đường đi tiểu bằng hữu đều cúi đầu lặng lẽ dùng chân đá lấy ven đường đá vụn, lại nhịn không được thỉnh thoảng muốn nhảy nhót hai lần nhìn chung quanh, ngược lại là nhiều lần đều dựa vào tiên sinh hảo tâm nhắc nhở đường trượt mới miễn đi té ngã lại tại vô ý thức bên trong nắm chặt ống tay áo của hắn, chờ Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng mình đã làm gì thời điểm lại miễn không ngừng nhếch môi đỏ mặt ——

, đã mười mấy tuổi nam hài còn đỏ mặt, mất mặt chết!

"Daniel?"

", ai!"

Đột nhiên gọi tiếng để hắn đường Hoàng một chút bỗng nhiên bước chân mới vội vàng hấp tấp ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua tiên sinh, đẹp mắt bộ dáng ngược lại là phốc phốc một chút Tử Tiếu mở nhẹ nhàng sẽ bị hắn lôi kéo có chút phát nhíu góc áo rút ra. Nhìn xem tiên sinh giật giật hơi nhíu địa phương Daniel nháy mắt gương mặt đằng một chút phảng phất một viên anh đào quen phải đỏ thấu, mở ra miệng hai tay luống cuống tại không trung khoa tay rất lâu không biết giải thích thế nào mới hậm hực thu hồi cúi đầu xoắn ngón tay, bỗng nhiên tay liền bị người cho dắt khẽ bóp hai lần.

"Không cần khẩn trương."

"Ừm,, !"

Nói không khẩn trương mới là gạt người, nhưng là Daniel hay là ngoan ngoãn gật đầu ứng bị người nắm đi, trên chóp mũi còn không đầy một lát liền bốc lên một lớp mỏng manh mồ hôi, ... Chán ghét, cái này không khí lạnh cũng còn không có tán sạch sẽ làm sao cứ như vậy, nghĩ tới mới mình hồ đồ đối tiên sinh nói ra câu kia sách lên hắn còn cảm thấy trên mặt có chút nóng bỏng. Bàn đá xanh tại dưới chân hắn một cái tiếp một cái hướng về sau biến mất, một bên lặng lẽ phàn nàn làm sao đường xa như vậy nhưng lại tại đến mục đích về sau tay bị buông ra thời điểm hận hận oán lấy đường này làm sao ngắn như vậy. Bước qua một bên đã có chút đổ làm bằng gỗ cánh cửa lại đẩy ra nặng nề kẹt kẹt lấy cánh cửa thời điểm vào mắt là một cái tiểu viện, thật rất nhỏ, rõ ràng cỏ dại rậm rạp lại lại chẳng biết tại sao mang cho người ta một loại sạch sẽ cảm giác.

Lặng lẽ không khỏi thở dài liền mình ngoan ngoãn tìm cái băng ghế đá ngồi xuống đem tiên sinh nhìn qua, lúc trước kỳ thật ở vào có chút hốt hoảng trạng thái không tính là thấy quá cẩn thận, lúc này yên tĩnh mới lại cẩn thận cảm thán một lần trên đời này làm sao lại có đẹp như vậy người a, gò má bên cạnh kia ba viên nốt ruồi thật sự là gọi người không dời mắt nổi. Chỉ có tại cùng tiên sinh ánh mắt sắp thời điểm đụng chạm Daniel mới nhanh lên đem phanh phanh nhảy loạn trái tim sắp đặt tốt đem ánh mắt dịch chuyển khỏi, lại lại không cách nào coi nhẹ người kia đối với hắn nâng lên khóe môi, mỗi một điểm đường cong đều phảng phất nhiễm lên xán lạn ánh nắng —— dù cho hôm nay cũng không thể xem như sáng sủa thời gian, nhưng lại xa so với bất luận cái gì một ngày nắng đẹp ấm áp.

"Về sau Niel mỗi ngày liền tới đây tìm ta đi, ân, ?"

Khương Daniel không có quá nhiều lưu ý tới đây đường đến cùng làm như thế nào đi, mặc dù cái này hại hắn sáng ngày thứ hai ở trong trấn nhỏ quấn rất lâu hỏi nửa ngày đường mới rốt cuộc tìm được tiên sinh chỗ ở; hắn cũng không có để ý trong viện tử này đến cùng có cái gì, mặc dù hắn chú ý tới góc sân cây kia nhìn xem gầy gò yếu ớt cũng đã lặng lẽ phủ lên không ít ngây ngô trái cây anh đào cây, hắn thậm chí không chút nghe rõ tiên sinh đến cùng nói thứ gì, hắn tiểu tiểu tâm tư sắp hoàn toàn bị tiên sinh đối với mình càng thêm thân mật xưng hô câu đi —— từ "Con cái nhà ai" đến "Daniel", thậm chí biến thành hiện ở "Niel", hơi có một ít thụ sủng nhược kinh nhưng lại đích đích xác xác lòng tràn đầy đều chở vui vẻ, liếm láp môi nếm đến ngọt ngào.

Tâm tình giống ngâm vào mật bình đồng dạng, không, so kia còn ngọt.

Khi hắn lại một lần nữa từ trong hoảng hốt kịp phản ứng nên trở về phục người tra hỏi thời điểm tiên sinh đã lẳng lặng ngồi đối diện hắn trên băng ghế đá, cách trương không quá lớn bàn đá. Tiên sinh không biết lúc nào trên sống mũi vững vàng đỡ một bộ mảnh gọng kính, cho góc cạnh rõ ràng mặt tăng thêm một tia nhu hòa cảm giác. Tiên sinh đem khuỷu tay bám lấy dùng một cái tay nhẹ nhàng nhờ cái đầu đem mình nhìn thật cẩn thận, một cái tay khác đặt lên bàn dùng đầu ngón tay chậm rãi tại trên mặt vạch lên cái này đến cái khác vòng tròn, lẳng lặng chờ đợi lấy cũng không vội tại lấy được phải đáp án của mình.

Đây là hắn tiên sinh nha!

Ý nghĩ như vậy xuất hiện tại não hải về sau chợt cũng làm người ta càng thêm vui mừng, đúng thế, trước mặt ngồi người này chính là mình tiên sinh nha, ! Thế là nho nhỏ trên mặt cũng đầy tràn vui vẻ, hút hút cái mũi, một đôi mắt sáng lóng lánh

"Tốt!"

03.

Nói là học tập, Daniel còn khẩn trương một chút, sợ hãi ôn nhu tiên sinh sẽ trở nên giống trước đó trong học đường lão đầu đồng dạng dữ dằn, nhưng là thời gian ngoài ý muốn rất nhẹ nhàng. Ngẫu nhiên đọc đọc sách niệm niệm thơ, chính yếu nhất thời gian hay là mình trước đây sinh trong viện trái nhảy nhảy phải nhảy nhót, mỗi lần loại thời điểm này tiên sinh liền lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, thỉnh thoảng đối quay đầu một mặt xán lạn tiểu hài giơ lên một vòng cười, đáy mắt ôn nhu lưu luyến. Có đôi khi Daniel chơi mệt quay đầu thời điểm tiên sinh cứ như vậy duy trì nhìn tư thế của hắn, dùng tay chi cái đầu, ngủ. Là không phải mình quá ồn rồi? Thế là tiểu bằng hữu cũng an tĩnh lại nằm sấp tại trên bàn đá đem tiên sinh nhìn thấy.

"Ai... ."

Tiên sinh ngủ thời điểm hô hấp nhàn nhạt, nhưng lại tổng hơi hơi nhíu lại lông mày, đôi môi nhẹ nhàng hấp mở cảm giác tựa hồ ngủ được không quá an ổn, là tại ưu sầu cái gì đâu? Daniel suy nghĩ nhiều đưa tay đi cho hắn vuốt lên nha, lại lại sợ khẽ vươn tay mộng liền cho đụng nát. Có dương thời điểm ánh nắng sẽ ủ ấm trước đây sinh tiệp hạ ném một vòng nhỏ nhàn nhạt che lấp, theo hô hấp nhẹ nhàng run rẩy. Gió bắt đầu thổi thời điểm gió sẽ lặng lẽ làm loạn tiên sinh trên trán toái phát, xem ra gia hỏa này thật đúng là so với mình còn nghịch ngợm. Nhìn một chút có lẽ lặng lẽ ngáp một cái tiểu hài tử mình liền cũng nằm sấp ngủ, tỉnh lại thời điểm dưới đại đa số tình huống hắn cũng đã tiến buồng trong an ổn co lại trước đây sinh trên giường. Lúc này phía ngoài trời đã muốn đen, tiên sinh liền xách một chiếc đèn nắm Daniel tay tiễn hắn về nhà.

"Lạnh không?"

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì tuyệt không lạnh!"

Tiểu bằng hữu chóp mũi hồng hồng, đầu ngón tay cũng lành lạnh, rõ ràng đã co rúm lại cổ đang không ngừng hút trượt hút trượt còn càng muốn lắc đầu cau mày mân mê miệng đến hiển làm ra một bộ kiên định vô sự bộ dáng, tiên sinh biết cũng không cùng hắn nhiều tranh, trực tiếp liền đem Daniel cái này đoàn nhỏ tử cho kéo vào trong ngực dùng cằm chống đỡ tại đỉnh đầu của người từ từ, đem tiểu gia hỏa bao lấy đến tiếp tục đi. Cáo biệt lúc Daniel tổng trạm tại cửa nhà mình không nỡ, tả hữu ương nước mắt rưng rưng cũng chỉ là nhìn xem tiên sinh nhíu lên đẹp mắt lông mày, cúi đầu chính thất lạc liền bị bàn tay xoa xoa đầu nghe được thở dài một tiếng, lẳng lặng ôm tiên sinh một hồi lâu mới bằng lòng buông tay nhìn xem tiên sinh gầy teo bóng lưng lẫn vào chập chờn ánh đèn dần dần mơ hồ đi xa.

"Ngày mai gặp, ngày mai gặp!"

Trong lòng thanh âm nho nhỏ lặng lẽ phát ra mầm,

Cổ động lại lại không cách nào xông phá lồng ngực.

Mỗi ngày Khương Daniel đều sẽ tại trong tiểu viện vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu "Tiên sinh, tiên sinh" réo lên không ngừng, có lúc có thể là phát hiện cây ly bên trên lặng lẽ trèo vinh quang buổi sáng, có lúc có thể là trông thấy trong bụi cỏ chính chỉnh tề tiến lên con kiến quân đội. Những vật này bình thường khắp nơi đều có thể trông thấy, nhưng là Khương Daniel chính là cảm thấy tốt mới lạ, nhìn trái phải nhìn tuyệt không cảm thấy không thú vị. Chơi mệt liền đứng tại anh đào dưới cây điểm lấy chân hoặc tìm băng ghế đệm lên hái được chín muồi trái cây cất vào hàng mây tre nhỏ giỏ bên trong vui vẻ chạy tới đưa cho tiên sinh, tranh công xin thưởng cười lộ ra đáng yêu thỏ răng —— là, lúc này tiên sinh liền sẽ xoa xoa đầu của hắn khích lệ hai câu, sau đó đem anh đào rửa sạch cùng tiểu hài cùng một chỗ ăn, mặc dù Daniel không thể không xấu hổ nói kỳ thật đại bộ phận là mình ăn.

Khương Daniel kỳ thật tại cái này trước kia một mực không quá ưa thích ăn anh đào, Khương mẫu ở điểm này không biết bĩu môi thở dài nói hắn bao nhiêu hồi, bởi vì ăn vào chua anh đào tỉ lệ luôn luôn so ăn vào ngọt anh đào lớn không ít, cái này về sau hắn cảm thấy anh đào thật là tốt, ngọt ngào hương vị tại răng ở giữa tràn mở sau tại đầu lưỡi chậm rãi trôi, màu đỏ nước nhuộm đỏ đầu ngón tay cùng khóe môi. Tiên sinh liền cầm khăn tay dùng thanh thủy hơi thấm ướt về sau tỉ mỉ cho tiểu hài lau sạch sẽ, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ bị tiểu hài gương mặt mềm nhu cảm giác hấp dẫn nhịn không được bóp hai thanh xúc động, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình trái tim nhỏ thật đúng là nhảy nhanh chóng.

"Tiên sinh tiên sinh ngươi biết không, chúng ta trên trấn hoa nhưng nhiều! Mùa xuân là Hải Đường cùng Ngọc Lan sân nhà, hoa lê cùng anh đào hoa rất ít, bất quá tiên sinh trong viện liền có một gốc anh đào cây; mùa hè tại đầu trấn toà kia cầu bên cạnh trong hồ nước có không ít hoa sen, nhà ta phụ cận còn có sơn chi cùng mỉm cười; mùa thu thời điểm Kim quế cùng ngân quế đều mở, xa xa liền có thể nghe được hương khí, mùa đông đương nhiên là hoa mai á! . . . Ai vừa nghĩ như thế chúng ta trấn liền một năm bốn mùa đều là hương rồi! ... ..."

"Niel mỗi quý đều lại nhìn hoa sao?"

"Đúng nha, bất quá hai ngày này không phải hoa quý cho nên cũng không có gì có thể nhìn... Không phải liền có thể mang tiên sinh đi!"

"Có ngươi đi thấy bọn nó thật tốt."

Daniel không biết đây là ý gì, chính hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy đi xem hoa hoa liền sẽ không tịch mịch, tụ lực ba cái mùa chỉ mở một mùa biểu diễn hay là cần người xem đi xem, ! Câu nói này nên là đang khen thưởng mình đi, bất quá tiên sinh cong cong mặt mày bên trong lại cất giấu mình xem không hiểu đồ vật, có lẽ là khổ sở sao? Khương Daniel lệch ra cái đầu nâng lên quai hàm cũng nói không nên lời, suy nghĩ không thấu. Lại giương mắt nhìn tiên sinh thời điểm tiên sinh đã đem bên mặt đi sang một bên nhắm lại đôi mắt nhìn qua viện bên trong cây kia anh đào cây, nhu nhược cành tại trong gió nhẹ rì rào địa, rì rào nhẹ rung.

"Niel, xuân, chung quy là dễ trôi qua phẩm a."

04.

Nếu như muốn nói gần nhất Daniel có cái gì để hắn phiền tâm sự lời nói, trả lời khẳng định là có. Không phải ngày mùa hè đến nóng bức cùng ồn ào ve âm thanh, không phải sát vách tiểu hài đem hắn tiểu nhân con rối cho làm gãy chân, cũng không phải con muỗi cả ngày ở bên tai ong ong cùng trên tay sưng đỏ. Tiên sinh trong viện anh đào cho dù là còn lại một điểm cuối cùng cũng đều quen phải không thể càng thấu, lại đều dài tại sờ không đến ngọn cây, hoặc rơi xuống tan vào bùn đất, hoặc bị chim mổ, tóm lại là tự hành kết thúc.

Khương mẫu mấy ngày nay mình nhưỡng rượu, để Daniel mang một vò đi cho tiên sinh. Tại hắn ôm đàn vội vàng chạy nhanh còn chưa tới tiên sinh tiểu viện thời điểm Daniel đã cảm thấy hôm nay cái này nóng bức thời tiết thực tại là chán ghét cực, bất quá tiên sinh kiểu gì cũng sẽ sớm dùng nước lạnh cho hắn băng lấy chút hoa quả, nghĩ như vậy giống như róc thịt cọ qua gương mặt nhiệt khí cũng liền không coi là cái gì. Tiểu hài tử dù là tinh lực lại tràn đầy cũng vẫn là cơ hồ bị cái này nóng ướt hoàn cảnh cho đè sập, lồng ngực phảng phất bị lực lượng vô hình đè xuống ra một thân mồ hôi. Vừa đem đàn thả vịn đầu gối khom lưng thở một hồi lâu khí thô, lại cất bước hướng về phía trước thời điểm liền nghe được tiên sinh viện bên trong truyền ra tiếng âm.

"Gặp lại á!"

"Ừm, có rảnh lại đến ờ."

Tìm tòi đầu trong tầm mắt liền xông vào một khuôn mặt tươi cười tươi đẹp hướng lấy trong tiểu viện phất tay, gót chân lấy ra chính là mình tiên sinh, trên mặt mang tiếu dung cũng xông tiểu nha đầu kia phất tay. Nhưng đây không phải là bình thường Daniel thường gặp trong mắt của hắn loại kia ôn hòa, không hiểu mang một tia xa cách tiếu dung, mà là chân chính nụ cười xán lạn, có thể trông thấy nhọn răng nanh, khóe mắt cũng bởi vì uốn lên mà có mảnh nhăn. Khương Daniel suýt nữa đem vừa mới một lần nữa ôm vò rượu cho một cái tay run quẳng, cắn môi cúi đầu cố ý không nhìn tiên sinh trông thấy hắn về sau ho nhẹ hai tiếng lần nữa trở nên ôn hòa thần sắc, tốt giống tâm tình của mình cũng tùy theo hút vào ẩm ướt mà đốt.

Khương Daniel chưa hề cảm thấy ngày mùa hè như thế khó nhịn qua, dù cho tiên sinh ôm qua trong ngực hắn đàn, dù cho tiên sinh cười xoa xoa đầu của mình, Khương Daniel chưa hề cảm thấy ngày mùa hè như thế, như thế khiến người tâm phiền ý loạn. Nóng bức nhiệt độ không khí lôi cuốn nhìn nóng bức gió, oi bức một mạch toàn bộ tràn vào phổi của hắn bên trong đem suy nghĩ của hắn toàn bộ quấy đến rối loạn, dính sền sệt chắn ở ngực ra không được.

"Niel?"

Hờn dỗi, không, chính là tại không hiểu hờn dỗi. Khương Daniel bị gọi một lần lại một lần cũng chỉ là mình ôm lấy đầu gối ngồi xổm tại anh đào dưới cây, buồn buồn thỉnh thoảng đưa tay lay lấy cây cỏ làm bộ không nghe thấy dáng vẻ. Hắn trước kia ngược lại thật sự là chưa hề tưởng tượng qua tiên sinh trên mặt sẽ xuất hiện nó nét mặt của hắn, cứ như vậy nhàn nhạt ôn nhu giống Thanh Phong Minh Nguyệt đồng dạng tốt bao nhiêu a, cho dù là ngẫu nhiên nhẹ khẽ nhíu lại lông mày cũng giống phong nguyệt trong sáng, trên má ba viên nốt ruồi chính là tinh điểm. Hắn cũng chưa hề biết tiên sinh tiếu dung cũng có thể dạng này sáng ngời phảng phất thế giới cũng vì đó im lặng, chỉ là gặp một lần liền muốn tham lam đạt được càng nhiều, tuyệt đối không chỉ là ăn tủy biết vị.

"Niel, ta buổi chiều muốn đi ra ngoài một hồi."

"Hoa quả cho ngươi đặt lên bàn, còn có chút đường."

"Ngoan ngoãn, ta tối nay trở về lại cho ngươi về nhà."

Hắn cứ như vậy một mực ngồi xổm, bên tai lần nữa thổi qua nhẹ nhàng thở dài, thẳng đến cánh cửa kẹt kẹt một tiếng cài đóng, thẳng đến hai đầu gối run lên liền ngồi sập xuống đất đem nước mắt chứa đầy hốc mắt. Buông lỏng tay liền ép không được cổ họng nhẹ nhàng nghẹn ngào, dù sao lúc này trừ mình cũng không ai nghe thấy. Hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng trên đời này tiên sinh liền nên chỉ có chính mình một cái tiểu bằng hữu, mình cũng liền cần cái này một cái tiên sinh liền đủ rồi, hôm nay mới phát giác được cửa vào đường làm sao dính nước mắt liền trở nên đắng như vậy chát chát. Rất nhiều việc đều là "Nguyên lai tưởng rằng", là "Lần thứ nhất", là "Chưa hề nghĩ tới", là "Cho đến hôm nay mới phát giác", là cho đến hôm nay mới phát giác thế sự là như thế không được để ý.

Khương Daniel chân là thực thực tại ở tê dại, để hắn không rất thoải mái, liền thở hổn hển thở hổn hển chi thân thể khập khiễng nhíu lại mặt đem mình chuyển đến trên băng ghế đá đi ngoan ngoãn nằm sấp tại trên bàn đá. Vô ý thức bên cạnh cái đầu hướng trước kia tiên sinh thường nằm sấp một bên nhìn lại lúc mới phát giác trống rỗng cái gì cũng không có, nơi xa bóng cây lắc lư nhảy múa. Trên bàn hoa quả cùng đường đủ mọi màu sắc thấy hắn có chút hoa mắt —— bình thường tiên sinh tổng căn dặn mình không muốn ăn quá nhiều đường miễn cho sâu răng, lúc này cho dù loạn xạ nhét cũng không có người quản, bất quá hắn ngược lại còn không đến mức tiên sinh vừa đi liền đem căn dặn cấp quên không còn một mảnh, đại nhân đều nên thích nghe lời tiểu hài tử. Mình vừa mới phí sức ôm đến bình rượu lẳng lặng liền thả tại một bên khác, đen sì xác ngoài dùng đỏ chói giấy bó chặt miệng bộ.

"... Tiên sinh có phải là đối Niel rất không thích?"

Nhỏ giọng nói ra ngữ bị gió nhẹ nhàng cuốn đi vỡ vụn,

Không người trả lời.

05.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu trở về thời điểm nhìn thấy chính là bị mở ra vò rượu cùng một cái đỏ bừng khuôn mặt bé nhỏ, say khướt nằm sấp ở một bên rụt lại lầm bầm lầu bầu chút để người nghe không hiểu ý ngữ đoàn nhỏ tử, vô ý thức trống quai hàm nhẹ nhàng mút lấy đầu ngón tay của mình. Nguyên bản dùng để phong đàn giấy đỏ biên giới rách rách rưới rưới, ở giữa nhưng lại bị chọc ra đến cái lỗ thủng, đại khái là từ biên giới ngoan ngoãn hủy đi phong kế hoạch thất bại. Đường xanh xanh đỏ đỏ lăn xuống không ít trên mặt đất, bất quá xem ra hắn cũng không chút ăn —— giấy gói kẹo cũng còn tốt tốt bao lấy đâu.

Đem nắm ôm tiến gian phòng sự tình Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải lần đầu tiên làm, mỗi lần hắn đều cảm thấy ở vào trong lúc ngủ mơ mơ mơ màng màng thời điểm Daniel là đáng yêu nhất, bất quá hôm nay không biết sao cảm giác gia hỏa này so bình thường muốn chìm một chút, là uống trộm rượu nguyên nhân sao? Nhìn hắn ngủ an ổn bộ dáng lại mang một thân mùi rượu, chỉ sợ đợi chút nữa tiễn hắn về nhà kế hoạch là không làm được, lúc này mới cho hắn thoát giày lại đưa tay dịch dịch bị sừng đi trước Khương gia nói một tiếng tiểu hài đêm nay ngủ mình nơi này. Khương mẫu vậy mà không biết vì cái gì vui vẻ đến không được, còn chưa nói hai câu liền trực tiếp gật đầu liên thanh ứng, dạng này ngược lại là miễn đi Ung Thánh Hựu phí đầu óc biên lý do đến qua loa tắc trách người quá trình.

Lại lúc trở về trời đã tối xuống, liền trong phòng trên bàn sách điểm chi nến, mờ nhạt quang chập chờn lẳng lặng đem phòng cho lấp đầy. Tiểu hài ổ trên giường không biết tả hữu lăn lộn bao nhiêu vòng, mình trước khi đi rõ ràng cho hắn đắp kín chăn mền sớm bị người vén trên mặt đất đi, mà giờ khắc này "Kẻ cầm đầu" chính nhắm chặt hai mắt nhăn lông mày lẩm bẩm đem mình hướng góc giường dùng sức co lại. Bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu liền nhẹ chân nhẹ tay đi qua đem hắn một lần nữa chuyển đến giường chính giữa, phủi phủi chăn mền lại cho tiểu hài đắp lên đi dịch tốt. Daniel trên mặt say sau đỏ ửng còn không có đánh tan, bất quá có lẽ là ngủ được quen mới lại trở nên hồng như vậy nhào nhào, gương mặt phồng lên đem chu miệng một vểnh lên, lông mi thật dài lộ ra khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cứ như vậy ngồi tại bên trên giường trông coi nhìn hồi lâu, đều nói có nốt ruồi nước mắt hài tử sẽ nước mắt rất nhiều, Khương Daniel ngược lại là suốt ngày đều vui tươi hớn hở, dù cho ngẫu nhiên tinh nghịch quẳng giao hoặc là thụ cái gì khác tổn thương cũng không thấy lưu nửa điểm nước mắt, một ùng ục mình đứng lên chụp chụp tro xoa xoa vết thương liền coi như thôi, có khi thật đau hoảng cũng chỉ là kìm nén Kim Đậu Đậu chạy đến trong lồng ngực của mình chôn cái đầu hút hút cái mũi nũng nịu. Duỗi ngón đâm đâm mềm mại hai gò má lại thay hắn đem dính tại gò má bên cạnh tóc cho đẩy ra, chính xoay thân thể muốn đi đem viện tử hơi thanh một chút lại nghĩ tới sắc trời đã tối, lúc này góc áo đột nhiên liền bị tiểu nhân mơ mơ màng màng níu lại.

"Niel?"

"... Tiên sinh. . . ."

Daniel thanh âm mang theo chưa thanh tỉnh dính chặt còn hơi có chút khàn khàn, cuống họng rất không thoải mái. Ung Thánh Hựu quay lại thân liền trông thấy tiểu gia hỏa giờ phút này mơ hồ phải con mắt cũng còn không có mở ra, vừa định đem ống tay áo từ đó rút ra lại bị còn nhỏ tay lôi kéo càng chết. Bỗng nhiên không hiểu ủy khuất liền phun lên tiểu hài trong lòng, chỉ hút hút mỏi nhừ cái mũi nước mắt lại đột nhiên trào ra tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh, tại con mắt nháy đồng thời lập tức liền theo gương mặt lăn xuống đến cộp cộp trong chăn bên trên nhân ra nho nhỏ màu đậm hoa, vô ý thức liền nhỏ giọng ô yết đem thuộc Vu tiên sinh ấm áp cho ôm chặt lấy, phảng phất bị thương thú nhỏ co rúm lại lấy thân thể run rẩy.

Đột nhiên tới tình huống đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho giật nảy mình tranh thủ thời gian về ôm nhẹ nhàng thuận người cõng cúi ở bên tai thấp giọng dỗ dành, dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đem trên má nước mắt xóa đi, tiểu hài lại cái gì cũng nghe không lọt không ngừng dao cái đầu thậm chí có bắt đầu giãy dụa ý tứ. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này khẳng định là còn không có hoàn toàn tỉnh rượu, ánh mắt vẫn còn mông lung, hoa tốt đại lực khí mới đưa hắn cho một lần nữa ôm tốt. Daniel ngược lại lại đột nhiên yên tĩnh lên, đóng lại con ngươi phảng phất ngủ, ổ trước đây sinh trong ngực mặc hắn hỏi cái gì cũng không trả lời, chính là vẫn trống quai hàm quệt miệng nước mắt không ngừng trượt xuống. Bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu thời điểm tiến vào tầm mắt thời điểm là tiên sinh nhàu gấp lông mày, vì cái gì? Vì cái gì tiên sinh lông mày nhàu càng chặt hơn rồi? Làm sao lại không thể đối với mình cười một cái đâu, giống cái kia thuộc về người khác xán lạn tiếu dung đồng dạng.

"Niel... ?"

Daniel nhíu lại mặt cảm thấy mình chóng mặt, nhưng lại cảm thấy mình rất thanh tỉnh. Lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm nhìn thấy là tinh tinh, không đúng, là tiên sinh trên má ba viên nốt ruồi nha... Tiên sinh trên má tinh tinh? Chính là tinh tinh, sáng nhất tinh tinh, Khương Daniel hút hút cái mũi liền như thế chắc chắn, tiên sinh trong con ngươi là mềm mại sóng. Miễn cưỡng nâng lên có chút bủn rủn tay lại nhẹ nhàng đem tiên sinh nhíu lên lông mày cho vuốt lên, tiên sinh nhíu mày nhăn lâu sẽ có nếp nhăn ờ! Bất quá hắn không có khí lực gì đem câu nói này nói ra, chỉ là đôi môi mấp máy một trận từ răng ở giữa gạt ra mấy cái vỡ vụn khí âm liền từ bỏ, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt xích lại gần, vẫn ý đồ bắt giữ mấy cái kia đã sớm phiêu tán trong không khí tan biến rơi âm. Mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa Khương Daniel liền nhìn chằm chằm bỗng nhiên phóng đại gương mặt nhìn rất lâu, đột nhiên liền uốn lên mắt giơ lên môi.

"Tiên sinh, tiên sinh nha."

"... . . . Hả?"

"Niel là thật, thật rất thích tiên sinh nha."

"Tiên sinh môi, giống anh đào đồng dạng."

06.

Đại nhân luôn nói "Uống rượu hỏng việc", Daniel cái này mới chính thức lĩnh hội tới bốn chữ này ý tứ. Đêm hôm đó là mình chủ động thân tiên sinh môi, nhưng cũng là mình kém một chút liền muốn chết chìm tại người chỉ đường Hoàng một cái chớp mắt liền bình tĩnh trở lại mắt ở dưới đáy, lạnh như băng đem hắn bao vây lại. Tiên sinh cũng không nói gì, nhưng lại dùng mình bình tĩnh dứt khoát trực tiếp cho hắn thích hạ đạt "Tử vong thư thông báo" .

Cho nên Daniel đã qua vài ngày chưa từng đi tiên sinh tiểu viện, hắn sợ hãi nhìn thấy tiên sinh đợi hắn càng càng lạnh nhạt.

Đợi cho qua vài ngày Khương mẫu nhịn không được rốt cục xách lấy tiểu hài đi tìm tiên sinh thời điểm Daniel mới phát hiện mình lại một lần nữa sai vô cùng. So với tiên sinh chán ghét hắn, đối với hắn lãnh đạm, hắn càng sợ chính là hiện ở loại tình huống này —— tiên sinh đợi hắn giống như lúc trước, phảng phất kia buổi tối sự tình gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra, thành càng thêm giá rẻ đồ dễ bể. Vẫn như cũ là thân mật xoa tóc của mình, xoa bóp gương mặt của mình, điểm điểm chóp mũi của mình, nhẹ lời thì thầm, mặt mày đều mang cười, là không thể thành nước ấm mực màu vẽ. Khương Daniel liền lặng lẽ hướng mẫu thân sau lưng né tránh tránh đi ánh mắt , mặc cho tiên sinh tay lúng túng treo tại trong giữa không trung.

"Kỳ thật, ta đã chuẩn bị rời đi tiểu trấn."

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu thu tay lại gãi gãi cái cằm cười đối Khương mẫu phong khinh vân đạm nói ra câu nói này thời điểm Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình có phải là lỗ tai xảy ra vấn đề gì, quanh mình thanh âm đột nhiên liền lập tức biến mất không thấy gì nữa, xoay quanh tại não hải tất cả đều là tiên sinh liền muốn rời khỏi tiểu trấn tin tức. Cũng không lo được trong lòng trước đó đến cùng tại khó chịu cái gì liền bổ nhào qua dắt lấy tiên sinh góc áo vội vàng muốn xác nhận chuyện này, nhưng lại trước đây sinh trong mắt khẳng định chi ý bên trên mất đủ.

"... Tiên sinh. . . Sẽ còn trở về sao?"

"... ."

"Tiên sinh... ."

"Sẽ trở về."

"Lúc nào?"

Nho nhỏ trên mặt đã trôi nước mắt, đổ rào rào liền lăn xuống đến, tiểu hài đã cố gắng cắn môi, tưởng tượng trước đó bị thương đau thời điểm đồng dạng đem nước mắt nghẹn trở về, nhưng lại liên tiếp thất bại. Bên tai vang lên lần nữa hay là tiên sinh thở dài, trước mắt nhưng lại xuất hiện tiên sinh cười, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống đối Daniel lộ ra cái thứ nhất chân chân chính chính chỉ thuộc về Daniel một người xán lạn tiếu dung.

"Đợi đến anh đào nhánh lần nữa nảy mầm thời điểm."

00.

Xuân.

". . . Nhanh một chút... Lại. . . Lại chạy nhanh một chút..."

Khương Daniel dọc theo đầu này mình đã sớm quen thuộc phải không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa bàn đá xanh cực nhanh hướng người kia chỗ ở chạy, gương mặt bởi vì vận động dữ dội mà sinh đỏ, miệng lớn thở phì phò cố gắng thử Tooker phục lồng ngực khuyết thiếu dưỡng khí sinh ra trận trận nhói nhói, hai cánh tay chăm chú đem hắn phá chậu hoa dịch vào trong ngực che chở, bên trong là một đoạn nho nhỏ nhánh, bốc lên nhu nhu nhược nhược trong gió theo người động tác mà không ngừng run run vài miếng xanh mới.

"... Tiên sinh, tiên sinh... ... ! !"

Tiểu viện yên tĩnh, không có một ai.

". . . Tiên sinh... Anh đào nhánh nảy mầm a... ."

—— lần đầu nghĩ linh tinh,

Bản này là viết chính ta cũng rất thịt đau, tiên sinh không phải không thích Niel, là hắn không dám thích. Tóm lại cứ như vậy a, ! Nếu như có thể nói xảy ra đến tiếp sau balabala, mọi người nếu có thể thích là được rồi kkk có lẽ nhìn bình luận quyết định đi.

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】Cherry(đến tiếp sau)

* chính văn thấy kết nối.

Này thiên vì tục thiên + phiên ngoại

"Anh đào." Tục

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể một mực không coi là rất tốt, từ nhỏ chính là như vậy. Khiêm tốn đối xử mọi người, sinh tuấn lãng, tất cả mọi người thật thích hắn, thêm nữa lại sinh tại không sai gia cảnh bên trong, vội vàng đến nịnh bợ người luôn luôn một cái tiếp một cái. Bất quá nếu bàn về thật lòng bằng hữu, hắn một cái tay liền có thể đếm đi qua. Tại hắn hướng gia người tuyên bố mình thích nam người về sau liền lấy "Dưỡng bệnh" làm lý do bị nhà mình lão gia tử đưa đến tiểu trấn đi lên.

"Ngươi thật đúng là điên!"

Nhắm mắt lại lúc xoay quanh tại trong đầu chính là lão gia tử đem hắn đưa đi tiểu trấn trước cùng hắn nói câu nói sau cùng, mang theo mím chặt môi cùng hận hận ánh mắt, rơi vào bên tai chính là chung quanh gia tộc người xì xào bàn tán. Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người sang chỗ khác đóng lại con ngươi lúc ngược lại là thở phào cười, nhàn nhạt, giống như gió nhàn nhạt phất qua khóe môi rơi vào đáy lòng.

Tiểu trấn so hắn tưởng tượng phải tốt hơn nhiều, mọi người đều là thuần phác mà nhiệt tình. Là xuân, không khí còn có chút triều, nhưng cũng không thể che hết đóa hoa dần dần bắt đầu mùi thơm ngào ngạt xu thế. Hắn tới đây có chừng hai ba ngày, nơi này đường cũng kém không nhiều tối ám ký chút, bất quá vẫn là khó tránh khỏi ngày hôm đó ôm rổ anh đào vòng vào một đầu hẹp dài ngõ hẻm.

", ai nha!"

Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị rắn rắn chắc chắc va vào một phát, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận thật đúng là có chút đau nhức. Bất quá mình còn chưa kịp nói cái gì ngược lại là trước mắt tiểu hài nhi trước mặt đỏ lên phủ lên một chút óng ánh tại mắt sừng, ngồi xổm xuống về sau lại luống cuống mà đưa tay đưa tại không trung, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn lúc tiệp bên cạnh viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt lại lập tức hung hăng tiến đụng vào đáy lòng của hắn.

Lần này nhưng là thật đâm đến có chút quá mức dùng sức.

"Ngươi là con cái nhà ai nha?"

"Ta... Ta gọi Daniel! Khương Daniel, "

"Ta họ Ung."

Bất quá hiện tại tiểu hài tử đều nhìn cái gì đó?

"Tự nhiên thần tinh, nghiêng mưa rừng trúc, đều không cùng tiên sinh mặt mày "

Cứ như vậy trở thành Daniel tiên sinh tựa hồ là theo dự liệu sự tình, hắn trước kia là không thích tiểu hài, luôn cảm thấy quá ồn ào, nhưng hiện tại thật có cái ồn ào tiểu hài mỗi ngày quấn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn "Tiên sinh" dài, "Tiên sinh" ngắn, nơi này chạy nơi đó nhảy, tựa hồ cũng không có mình nghĩ bết bát như vậy.

Hắn cũng muốn mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều nhìn chằm chằm tiểu gia hỏa này nhảy nhảy nhót nhót bộ dáng, thậm chí có chút hâm mộ, mình khi còn bé nhưng không có giống như vậy khắp nơi tán loạn qua. Nhưng là chính hắn cũng khống chế không được, có khi nhìn một chút liền ngủ mất, không phải hắn nghĩ, là bởi vì chính mình giống như thật không có nhiều như vậy tinh lực. Nấu thuốc cùng uống thuốc chương trình hắn đều thả tại ban đêm, vốn là một ngày ba lần tất cả đều ép thành một ngày một lần, mờ nhạt ánh đèn lắc tiến đen nhánh chén thuốc dung thành khẽ cong nguyệt. Tiểu bằng hữu xem ra không thích khổ, vậy hắn liền ngay cả một tia cay đắng đều không nỡ để tiểu bằng hữu nghe.

Có khi coi là mình tỉnh lại thời điểm tiểu hài liền nằm sấp bên cạnh hắn cũng ngủ, ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên mũi, mềm mại gò má, nhàn nhạt hô hấp, toàn nhiễm lên một tầng nhàn nhạt phấn hồng. Ai, hay là đừng nói, ôm vào trong ngực hay là chìm, làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi cùng trên lưng đều thấm ra mỏng mồ hôi tới. Ở dưới bóng đêm chậm rãi dắt tiểu hài tay lúc hắn nhịn không được nhíu mày, lạnh. Mỗi đến loại thời điểm này hắn vừa muốn đem cái này đoàn vật nhỏ dùng sức che tiến trong lồng ngực của mình, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ là nhẹ nhàng khỏa tiến trong quần áo. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình thật sự là bị ăn đến sít sao, nếu không cũng sẽ không tại tiểu nhân mông lung hai mắt đẫm lệ bên trong hoảng hốt rời đi.

Chưa hề cảm thấy lấy trước nguyên lai có nhiều như vậy chuyện mới lạ không có chú ý a, tiên sinh nhìn xem chính cúi đầu nghiêm túc ăn anh đào tiểu bằng hữu nghĩ như vậy. Nước thuận khe hở lặng lẽ tràn, tại nước nhuận cánh môi bên trên nhiễm một vòng đỏ, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng một sợ, thẳng đến tiểu hài dùng mở to song tròn căng đậu đậu mắt vụng trộm nhìn hắn lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới dùng khăn tay cho người ta lau lau khóe môi, thắng hiểm thay thế một hôn dung mạo xúc động chính là tại tiểu hài trên mặt bóp hai thanh tay.

Tiểu hài nói cho hắn nơi này bốn mùa cùng hoa có bao nhiêu đẹp, nhưng hắn biết rõ mình có lẽ không cách nào cùng hắn quá lâu, bên kia có người truyền tin tức nói lão gia tử bệnh, mà mình cũng tóm lại là muốn trở về. Cho nên về sau rời khỏi cũng không phải là lâm thời khởi ý, chỉ là một cái "Vừa vặn", toàn bộ sự tình đều vừa vặn cứ như vậy đụng vào nhau. Cái gọi là tâm động, sự động lòng của mình tựa như cái này ngày xuân như hoa, lại tại mở ra trước đó liền nên đều bóp tắt. Dạng này hắn không dám tới gần quá, lại không nỡ rời xa, tại tiểu hài sáng lóng lánh ánh mắt hạ Ung Thánh Hựu đem chật vật giấu vào đáy mắt kia phiến nho nhỏ che lấp bên trong.

"Niel, xuân, chung quy là dễ trôi qua phẩm a."

Tiểu hài thân hắn.

"Niel là thật, rất thích tiên sinh a."

"Tiên sinh môi, giống anh đào đồng dạng."

Rượu không phải cái thứ tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường thân thể không tốt vốn cũng không sẽ thêm uống, giờ phút này hắn lại là thực thực tại ở hối hận, tại sao không có trước khi đi đưa nó cất kỹ. Chuyện như vậy không phải hắn muốn, hắn sám hối, hắn thừa nhận mình thật thích tiểu bất điểm, nhưng chuyện như vậy thật thật không phải là hắn muốn. Tiểu hài chủ động góp đi lên một khắc này hắn chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc trống rỗng, trên má nóng hổi không khí lạnh chăm chú chạm nhau tương phản quá lớn, hắn thậm chí không biết nên tay làm sao thả, tại nâng lên ý đồ đẩy ra tiểu hài trên nửa đường giãy dụa mấy lần chỉ có thể nắm lấy góc áo của mình.

"Ngươi thật đúng là điên!"

Trong đầu đột nhiên vang lên thanh âm giống một thùng nước lạnh đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ đỉnh đầu đến mũi chân xối cái triệt để, cũng che giấu trên môi mềm mại, đáy mắt cuối cùng một mảnh nhỏ vừa dấy lên tinh quang bị dài tiệp che đi, ủy khuất tránh tại gò má bên cạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu lẳng lặng đẩy ra tiểu hài, cũng cứ như vậy nhìn xem hắn.

"Niel, nên ngủ."

Sau đó liền hết thảy đều biến.

Lấy xuống anh đào xấu nhanh, chín mọng, thời tiết dần dần ấm lên, lôi cuốn lấy không thấp độ ẩm, không có hai ngày liền tất cả đều mềm đến không được. Ung Thánh Hựu một người ăn không được quá nhiều, cũng chỉ có thể đem hư mất đều chôn về anh đào gốc cây hạ tạm thời cho là đem dinh dưỡng còn cho cây bản thân. Khương mẫu nói cho hắn tiểu hài tử nháo không chịu đến, mỗi ngày đều ổ trong phòng một bước cũng không nỡ phóng ra, đồ vật cũng không tốt ăn ngon, nói là bị bệnh đi thân thể cũng không có gì không đúng, nói không có sinh bệnh đi lại tùy thời tùy chỗ đều mệt mỏi, thật là tiểu hài tử tính tình nói biến liền biến. Ung Thánh Hựu biết không phải là, hai đạo lông mày kém một chút liền có thể vặn đến cùng đi, nắm tay tùy ý móng tay tại lòng bàn tay thịt mềm bên trên lưu lại nhàn nhạt hình nửa vòng tròn vết đỏ, lệch lại chỉ có thể dãn ra khóe môi cười an ủi Khương mẫu, qua trận liền sẽ tốt.

Thật sẽ được không? Ung Thánh Hựu không biết. Nhưng hắn kỳ vọng sẽ cầu nguyện sẽ, hắn dạy bảo Khương Daniel không muốn đối bất cứ chuyện gì đều ba phần nhiệt độ, làm ơn, liền lần này, dù là không chỉ là ba phần nhiệt độ, cũng xin sớm một chút tiêu tán đi.

Tại hắn tiếp đến lão gia tử chết bệnh gọi hắn trở về kế thừa gia sản tin tức về sau hắn lại chờ hơn mười ngày, Khương Daniel thân ảnh vẫn như cũ là chưa từng xuất hiện tại trong tiểu viện bất kỳ ngóc ngách nào. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể thở dài, hắn không thể kéo, hắn nên đi, coi như trong lòng của hắn đối lão gia tử có cái gì bất mãn, đã qua đời liền không cần truy cứu. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mình đâu? Nói đúng, hắn là điên. Hắn nhìn thấy nhỏ thân ảnh nhỏ bé thời điểm là như thế nào mới dừng mình tiến lên ôm lấy Daniel xúc động, lại chụp lên một tầng nhạt nhẽo tiếu dung

Ta thật đúng là điên. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy.

"Kỳ thật, ta đã chuẩn bị muốn rời khỏi tiểu trấn."

"... Tiên sinh. . . Sẽ còn trở về sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi. Nhưng hắn điên, cho nên nói

"Sẽ trở về."

"Đợi đến anh đào nhánh lần nữa nảy mầm thời điểm."

Chờ hắn về đến trong nhà thời điểm liền bỏ lỡ tang sự, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này hắn lớn lên địa phương ngược lại không bằng chỉ ở lại không đủ nửa năm phòng nhỏ. Làm bằng gỗ bàn đọc sách bên cạnh có một chút điểm thoát sơn, nhưng là lòng bàn tay vuốt ve thời điểm ngược lại loại này gập ghềnh địa phương mang đến cho hắn không hiểu an lòng cảm giác, kế Thừa Nghiệp nghe rất đơn giản, nhưng muốn chuyện quản lý thực tại là rất nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu đã mỗi ngày quen thuộc một ngày uống một lần thuốc, nhưng lại tại chí hữu bướng bỉnh hạ một lần nữa biến thành một ngày ba lần lượng, đắng chát gấp khúc tại giữa răng môi, tràn ngập trong phòng, trở lại khi còn bé ma bệnh tiêu chuẩn thấp nhất.

Những nhà khác người nhìn thấy cái này mấu chốt càng không ngừng ý đồ đánh Ung nhà bàn tính, huống chi tân gia chủ thân thể một chút xem ra liền rất không tốt, không đến chia ăn một ngụm thịt thực tại là đáng tiếc. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền chỉ là thân thể không tốt, thủ đoạn vẫn như cũ cùng đời trước gia chủ đồng dạng lăng lệ, thậm chí qua. Những người khác thế mới biết vì cái gì trước gia chủ tại cái này đại nhi tử công khai "Điên dại" về sau hay là đối với hắn nhớ mãi không quên, hết thảy chỉ cần nhìn thực lực nói chuyện liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên sẽ trong mộng trở lại tiểu trấn, bên trong một viên ngói một viên gạch hắn đều quen thuộc như vậy, còn có cái thân ảnh nho nhỏ mang theo tiếng cười thanh thúy nhảy nhót. Về sau mỗi lần đều là bị gò má bên cạnh ấm áp ướt át xúc cảm làm tỉnh lại, nước mắt xẹt qua hai gò má đồng thời dần dần mất đi nhiệt độ, cuối cùng lạnh buốt lăn xuống. Cứ như vậy qua một cái mùa xuân, hắn không có tại anh đào nhánh lần nữa nảy mầm thời điểm trở về. Cứ như vậy năm thứ hai mùa xuân gần, mình hai cái chí hữu cùng một chỗ, mang một rổ anh đào tặng hắn, cái kia chôn sâu Ung Thánh Hựu não hải thân ảnh nhỏ bé mới như thế lần nữa bật đi ra.

"Thánh Hựu a, có sự tình tại ngươi muốn làm thời điểm liền muốn đi làm. Không phải khả năng liền không còn có cơ hội. Hối hận cũng không kịp, vô dụng."

Chí hữu biết rõ trong lòng của hắn một mực lo lắng, lo lắng lấy một chỗ, một người. Cuối cùng một người trong đó tại bọn hắn trước khi rời đi thở dài chụp chụp vai của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bọn hắn kéo cùng rời đi ảnh Huyền mục, chóp mũi bỗng dưng chua. Hắn hiện tại là ai? Ung người nhà? Ung gia gia chủ? Một cái thành công người làm ăn? Một cái ma bệnh? Hắn nghĩ làm "Ung Thánh Hựu" hảo hảo địa, dứt khoát tiếp tục còn sống. Đợi đến gia nghiệp ổn xuống tới về sau hắn liền đem toàn bộ đều giao cho mình đệ đệ Thành Vũ, mùa xuân mới vừa tới, còn kịp.

Nơi này mỗi một tấc sinh rêu bàn đá xanh hắn đều quen thuộc, ven đường dã thực hắn cũng có thể nhận ra cái đại khái. Mùa xuân mới vừa tới lâm, mây còn có chút thảm đạm, vừa mới vừa mới mưa, không khí triều triều xen lẫn bùn đất cùng cỏ xanh khí tức. Hắn đến phó một cái hẹn, trễ một năm. Còn giống như không muộn, tại hắn trông thấy trong viện thân ảnh nhỏ bé lúc nghĩ như vậy, nhưng là giống như có chút trễ, tiểu gia hỏa quay đầu nháy mắt toàn bộ mặt đều vo thành một nắm, oa nhào vào trong ngực hắn khóc lên.

"Đừng khóc a, Niel, ta đây không phải trở về rồi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhẹ nhẹ xoa Khương Daniel đỉnh đầu, tiểu gia hỏa rút một hồi lâu mới ngừng, dùng sức xoa bóp mặt mình xác nhận có hay không hoa mắt. Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay bao lớn bao nhỏ lại tranh thủ thời gian lau lau nước mắt, ai, lần này cả người đều thành một con mèo mướp nhỏ.

"Tiên sinh ta tới giúp ngươi xách, !"

Khương Daniel đưa tay ý đồ giúp tiên sinh chia sẻ một điểm, kết quả nghẹn đỏ mặt dùng sức nửa ngày cũng không thể đem đồ vật từ nguyên địa nhúc nhích chút nào, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở một bên nhịn không được phốc phốc cười ra tiếng, tiểu hài mình cũng cảm thấy không có ý tứ liền gãi đầu một cái xông Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắc hắc hai tiếng nhỏ giọng lầm bầm

"Chờ Niel lớn lên liền có thể xách động, chờ Niel lớn lên lại đến giúp tiên sinh xách! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe môi giương phải cao hơn, thấy tiểu hài bộ dáng khả ái liền nhịn không được ngồi xổm xuống trêu ghẹo hắn hai câu

"Ngô... Vậy chúng ta Niel đến lúc đó là muốn đưa tiên sinh rời đi sao? Giúp tiên sinh xách hành lý."

"... ! Mới không phải! ! !"

Mắt thấy tiểu hài càng thêm sốt ruột nhưng lại dậm chân giải thích không rõ ràng dáng vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian dỗ dành hắn, lại nếu không hôm nay tiểu hài liền phải bị hắn làm khóc lần thứ hai, cho dù ai hỏi tới cũng sẽ là hắn giải thích không rõ

"Nói đùa, tiên sinh không đi."

"... Vĩnh viễn sao?"

Tiểu hài đáy mắt tất cả đều là hồ nghi, miệng cũng bởi vì không tin mà vểnh lên. Nói thật Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết như thế nào mới tính vĩnh viễn, nhưng là hắn biết có lẽ so nói ra vĩnh viễn quan trọng hơn chính là hiện tại phần này có thể làm cho hắn thiết thực đáp ra vĩnh viễn dũng khí. Hắn cũng không biết Khương Daniel sẽ sẽ không vĩnh viễn đều như vậy thích hắn, nhưng là tại Ung Thánh Hựu cười gật gật đầu hôn hôn tiểu hài cái trán về sau, hắn đạt được một cái khác kết luận

Hắn tiểu hài mãi mãi cũng sẽ là ngọt,

Giống anh đào đồng dạng ngọt.

"Anh đào." Phiên ngoại.

Đại khái là rất nhiều năm về sau.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! ! ! ! ! !"

Khương Daniel quả là nhanh im lặng chết rồi, mình người yêu làm sao tránh uống thuốc thời điểm chạy so với ai khác đều nhanh, là ở đâu ra ba tuổi tiểu hài sao? Một bên tránh tại trong tủ treo quần áo Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực muốn chọc giận chết rồi, tiểu tử này, từ khi hồi trước mình tiếp nhận hắn tỏ tình về sau làm sao càng ngày càng không biết lớn nhỏ rồi? Mặc dù nói từ gọi nhỏ đến lớn "Tiên sinh" có thể lấy rơi, tốt xấu cũng kêu một tiếng "Ca" a? ? ? Lúc trước hắn hơn mười tuổi mình hơn hai mươi tuổi, tuổi tác không kém cũng có sao!

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng không phục, đối cửa tủ quần áo đá một cước, không nghĩ tới dùng sức không có khống chế lại, kết quả ngẩng đầu một cái liền đối đầu tủ quần áo bên ngoài dọa đến nhanh ngốc rơi Khương Daniel.

Hai mặt nhìn nhau. jpg

【 chú ý: Không phải đứng im hình tượng! ! 】

Kết quả cuối cùng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Daniel án lấy cưỡng ép cho ăn thuốc mới thôi. Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình vì luyến người thân thể tình trạng quả thực thao nát tâm, bất quá cũng may mắn nhọc lòng người là mình, không phải những người khác nhưng không có cách nào chế phục cái này xù lông lên mèo con.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Mời ngươi sờ lấy lương tâm nhìn xem ngươi khi còn bé, chính là chỉ bạch Bạch Tiểu Tiểu gạo nếp bao quanh, nhiều đáng yêu, sẽ còn tiên sinh tiên sinh gọi, còn như vậy sẽ nói lời tâm tình, làm sao có ý tứ gọi người khác mèo con?

【 Khương mẫu trường hợp

Khương Daniel mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu công khai thời điểm đem Khương mẫu giật mình, nhưng là nàng rất nhanh liền tiếp nhận sự thật này. Hắn ban đầu thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm đã cảm thấy người trẻ tuổi kia lão không sai, dáng dấp đẹp mắt hay là cái người trí thức, thật muốn coi hắn là con trai mình sủng. Không nghĩ tới hiện tại cơ hội thật đúng là đến, Khương mẫu vui vẻ phải miệng đều muốn không khép lại được. Con trai mình mặc dù đần độn, không nghĩ tới cũng có thể nhặt bảo

Tốt, Thánh Hựu a, ăn nhiều thịt, một bàn này đồ ăn tất cả đều là ngươi

Còn có, Daniel, không cho phép cùng người ta đoạt

Khương Daniel: Ta thật là thân sinh sao TT


	462. Chapter 462

* ngắn, không biết mình trong đầu tại loạn viết cái gì.

Rửa mặt sau vẫn còn mang theo ẩm ướt lộc hơi nước, Khương Daniel hút hút cái mũi liền đưa tay dùng khăn mặt loạn xạ giày xéo tóc của mình. Đại khái là trong phòng tắm đợi quá lâu nguyên nhân làm hại đầu cảm thấy u ám, hiển nhiên giờ phút này không có có tâm tư làm bất cứ chuyện gì. Tay nhấc lâu dần dần bắt đầu mỏi nhừ khả năng cũng là dẫn đến tâm tình bực bội nguyên nhân một trong, nửa ngày cũng không có sáng bóng quá làm liền dứt khoát đem khăn mặt trực tiếp dựng trên vai tùy ý giọt nước thuận tóc rối bời trượt xuống tại cần cổ.

"Ca —— đang làm gì?"

Cố ý kéo dài âm cuối nói ra ngữ lộ ra cả người càng thêm mặt ủ mày chau, ướt sũng tóc mái cũng dần dần từ rối bời đứng thẳng trạng thái biến thành ốm yếu sập tại trên trán. Khương Daniel giống như là không có xương cốt đồng dạng vào phòng liền đem mình cả người đều trực tiếp treo tại chính tại cuộn lại chân trên giường nhìn video Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân lắc lắc ung dung, đến từ trên người đối phương sạch sẽ dễ ngửi mùi khiến cho hắn nhịn không được đem mặt vùi vào người bả vai lung tung cọ lại cọ, trên tóc nước cũng mượn cơ hội này nhỏ xuống đến người trên quần áo choáng nhiễm mở một mảnh nhỏ màu đậm. Thở dài giương mắt nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm ca ca của mình nhìn hồi lâu mới không tự chủ được giương môi lộ ra thỏ răng, hôm nay ca ca cũng thế, liền tính không làm gì đều có thể khiến người tâm động vạn phần.

"Ờ, mở ra a? ... Ca. . . Vì cái gì nhìn cái này a. . . ."

Đợi đến Daniel thật vất vả đem ánh mắt từ ca ca trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi dịch chuyển khỏi về sau trông thấy trong video cho thời điểm đúng lúc là mình sờ bắp đùi part, lập tức xông tới xấu hổ cảm giác làm hại Khương Daniel từ cổ đến gương mặt lại đến thính tai đều đằng một chút đỏ cái thấu. Toàn thân run lên cảm giác hại hắn luống cuống phải không biết làm sao làm dịu loại này gần như lúng túng tình trạng đành phải lại sẽ mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong dùng sức chôn chôn, trừng phạt phồng má lẩm bẩm lay người bả vai dùng cái trán dùng sức đụng hai lần

"Nơi này Niel thế nhưng là đem nuna nhóm tâm đều mở ra, không hổ là chúng ta gợi cảm đảm đương."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị người phản ứng đáng yêu đến, liền về đầu đối Daniel cong mắt nhếch miệng lộ ra một cái tương đương nụ cười xán lạn, còn dùng tay điểm điểm màn hình cố ý đem vừa mới bộ phận lần nữa trọng phóng một lần. Hừ, ai bảo ngươi trước đó tại những tiết mục khác bên trên xem ta hắc lịch sử? Khương Daniel cũng biết rất rõ ràng ca ca là nói đùa, hay là hơi hơi mang theo khích lệ, nhưng là trong lòng lập tức liền có chút không thoải mái. Buồn buồn đưa tay theo tùy tiện đem trên vai khăn mặt ném qua một bên liền đứng dậy chuyển đến Ung Thánh Hựu chính diện, vốn định chuyển di một hạ chú ý lực, nhưng là đối phương mang đựng đầy ý cười lại lấy một chút khiêu khích ánh mắt quá mức hấp dẫn chú ý, hơi bị xem nhẹ cảm giác buồn bực nhảy cà tưng lại lần nữa chạy đến, giờ phút này xem ra thật sự là gọi người không quá từ tại.

"Ừm? Tại sao không nói chuyện rồi?"

Khương Daniel lúc đầu chằm chằm một hồi sàn nhà nghĩ khắc chế một chút mình, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại thò đầu ra nhìn cố ý tại Khương Daniel trong tầm mắt xuất hiện biến mất xuất hiện biến mất, còn cố ý im lặng làm lấy khoa trương khôi hài biểu lộ. Ha... Đến cùng ai mới là tiểu hài tử a? ? Khương Daniel cứ như vậy nghẹn rất lâu cuối cùng là nhịn không được đem người bên trên vẫn còn tiếp tục đặt vào video điện thoại trùng điệp để qua một bên đi, không chút nào cho đối phương phản ứng thời gian một thanh ấn xuống đầu vai thêm lực đạo trực tiếp đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho đè ngã, chỉ nhẹ nhàng xoay người liền dạng chân tại trên thân người chiếm cứ hoàn toàn quyền chủ động, cúi người chụp lên mềm mại cánh môi không chút khách khí thuận xuôi theo khóe miệng dò xét lưỡi xông vào trực tiếp cướp đoạt thơm ngọt.

"Kia Thánh Hựu ca đâu, "

Thẳng đến dưới thân người sắp không thở nổi ho nhẹ lấy dùng tay đi đẩy hắn thời điểm Daniel mới bằng lòng buông ra, lại cúi đầu tại ca ca đầu vai hung hăng cắn một cái. Không biết vì sao lại xuất hiện ủy khuất chua chóp mũi cũng cho trước mắt khoác lên một tầng hơi nước, ngay cả tiếng nói đều trở nên có chút run rung động. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ngược lại là bị Daniel lúc này hành vi dọa cho phải sửng sốt một chút nói không ra lời, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị lại cùng hắn cái trán chống đỡ rơi mấy giọt chất lỏng tại trên má trượt lên. Dưới thân thể cúi khiến cho đột nhiên ở trước mắt phóng đại ca ca dung nhan lúc này tại Khương Daniel trong mắt lộ ra càng làm thật hơn thực, nhịn không được đưa tay nhẹ nhàng chọc chọc người trên gương mặt tinh tinh lập tức đầu ngón tay thuận thế dọc theo cằm tuyến trượt xuống dưới qua người cái cổ, cho đến lồng ngực mới cuối cùng là dừng lại

"Nơi này, cũng vì Niel mở ra sao?"


	463. Chapter 463

【 Dan Ung / Ung Dan 】 khoe khoang.

*ooc

Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người này thật sự là quá không vừa mắt, rõ ràng dáng dấp đẹp như thế lại vẫn cứ luôn là một bộ không nóng không lạnh bộ dáng, bạch phí hết túi da. Hết lần này tới lần khác mình cùng hắn cũng coi là cái gì "Trúc mã trúc mã" ? Nhà mình mẹ cũng bất công hắn, hứ, đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét.

"Ngươi xem người ta Thánh Hựu, dáng dấp cũng tuấn, tính cách cũng tốt, lúc này lại phải học sinh ba tốt. Các ngươi cùng nhau lớn lên, làm sao liền không học một ít người ta tốt?"

Đây là Khương mẫu thứ không biết bao nhiêu lượt tại sớm giờ cơm ở giữa xử Khương Daniel bên tai lải nhải Ung Thánh Hựu tốt, cắn răng liều mạng thở dài bộ dáng cảm giác liền kém không có đi sát vách đem người bắt cóc đi qua cho mình khi thân nhi tử.

Khương Daniel càng như vậy bị lải nhải càng không nghĩ học tập cho giỏi, tóc rối bời xách bên trên bao điêu khối bánh mì liền mập mờ hai câu ra cửa, vừa bành một tiếng đóng cửa đang muốn chạy vội, chỗ rẽ liền tiến đụng vào người khác trong ngực.

"Tê... ."

Ung Thánh Hựu che lấy bị đâm đến đau nhức cái cằm nhịn không được nhíu nhíu mày, vừa sáng sớm, cũng không phải nhanh đến trễ điểm, gia hỏa này làm gì chứ?

Khương Daniel nhìn qua rơi trên đất bánh mì ngược lại là trước một bước ủy khuất, khóe mắt cùng môi đều cúi, lúc đầu vừa liền bị người huấn qua một trận, kết quả mình bị huấn kẻ cầm đầu thế mà liền tại cái giờ này xuất hiện, cô không nói đến hắn đụng đau mình, làm sao có thể làm rơi bánh mì!

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi bồi ta bữa sáng! Bánh mì!"

"Đi. Chờ chút mua cho ngươi."

Như thế bình thản liền xong rồi? Lần này Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình càng khí, xem xét mình liền bị qua loa mà! Liên tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng chứa lên kia xóa cười tại Khương Daniel trong mắt đều chán ghét, tuyệt không mê người!

Cuối cùng một bên cắn "Vị bạn học này mời nhiều hơn hai mảnh dăm bông" sandwich một bên tức giận đem người nhìn xem cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ tiến phòng học Khương Daniel đồng học quyết định, mình muốn tìm tới có thể hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang đồ vật, để hắn cũng cảm thụ một chút ao ước cảm giác của mình!

Lập xong flag Khương Daniel càng sầu, hắn có cái gì tốt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang a... ? Học tập mình là không trông cậy vào, tên kia liền ngay cả trên mặt nốt ruồi đều hoàn mỹ, mình ngược lại là có một viên tại khóe mắt, nhưng người ta có ba viên? Quá mức, như thế quá phận nhất định phải chán ghét một chút.

Thực tại là tìm không thấy có thể khoe khoang, cứ thế Khương Daniel hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang phương hướng càng đổi càng kỳ quái.

"Ung Thánh Hựu! Vừa mới ta chạy nhanh hơn ngươi."

"Ai, tại sao lại thu được lớp bên cạnh nữ sinh thư tình."

"Nhà ăn a di cho ta nhiều đánh hai khối thịt, hắc hắc."

"Ta giống như cao hơn ngươi một chút xíu!"

"Nay Thiên lão sư lên lớp điểm tên của ta, không có điểm ngươi."

"... Không phải là bởi vì ngươi ngủ gà ngủ gật à. . . ?"

"... ... Tóm lại lão sư chính là càng chú ý ta! Hừ! ! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu hai ngày này mới là thật cảm thấy mình buồn bực tới cực điểm, Khương Daniel là trúng cái gì tà sao? Sẽ không phát sốt đi? Chẳng lẽ nói hắn rốt cục vẫn là tuổi còn trẻ liền ngốc rồi? Bất quá hắn nguyên lai liền ngốc không sững sờ trèo lên, hẳn là cũng không có gì ngu đần không gian phát triển đi?

Nghĩ như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu liền đưa tay tìm kiếm Khương Daniel cái trán, Khương Daniel chính cắn đầu bút suy nghĩ đề toán làm thế nào đâu, kết quả bị người đột nhiên động tác dọa đến kém chút từ vị trí bên trên nhảy dựng lên, ý thức được thất thố mới vừa rồi về sau khuôn mặt đằng liền toàn bộ đỏ thấu.

"A...! Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi làm gì chứ!"

Còn có ý thức, xem ra không có ngốc. Thao nát tâm Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học rốt cục âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Khương Daniel khoe khoang kế hoạch cứ như vậy phổ biến gần hai tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cũng bắt đầu quen thuộc, thái độ cũng càng ngày càng ôn hòa, bỏ không Khương Daniel một người ở nơi đó luồn lên nhảy xuống lấy cùng không khí giương mắt nhìn.

Gia hỏa này đến cùng ao ước không ao ước mình a? Khương đồng học thực tình cảm thấy cái này quả thực có thể trở thành thế kỷ này tốt nhất nan đề, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao liền bình tĩnh như vậy? Khẳng định là hắn ao ước nhưng là giả vờ như không thèm để ý! Đúng, khẳng định.

Bất quá riêng này a mình cảm thấy, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy không phải rất cam tâm, cuối cùng khẽ cắn môi rốt cục tại được an bài đến hai người tan học cùng một chỗ quét dọn vệ sinh thời điểm ngăn lại muốn đi lấy thanh lý công cụ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ung Thánh Hựu!"

"Ừm?"

"... Ngươi. Ngươi có hay không. . . ."

"Ừm? ? ?"

"Nhanh thừa nhận đi! Ngươi khoảng thời gian này khẳng định ao ước ta."

Không hiểu ra sao Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học gãi gãi cái cằm cũng quả thực là không có hiểu rõ Khương Daniel đồng học đang nói cái gì, gấp đến độ người mặt đỏ lên tại nguyên chỗ sụp đổ dậm chân, nâng lên quai hàm suy nghĩ hơn nửa ngày mới rốt cục biệt xuất một câu

"Ngươi ngay cả ta đang khoe khoang cũng không biết a! !"

"Phốc phốc... ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, đạt được quả nhiên là đối phương một cái buồn bực xấu hổ mắt đao, hợp lấy náo lâu như vậy gia hỏa này chính là nghĩ khoe khoang một chút mà thôi? Hại phải tự mình phí công lo lắng rất lâu, thật sự là, quá đáng yêu đi.

"Vậy ta cũng phải khoe khoang một chút."

Còn không có đợi Khương Daniel kịp phản ứng cổ áo liền đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu cho bắt được, bình thường nhìn xem luôn luôn gầy yếu người hiện tại ngược lại là khí lực đột nhiên lớn lên, nương theo lấy trước mắt đột nhiên phóng đại ba viên nốt ruồi đến chính là trên môi ấm áp xúc cảm, tách ra thời điểm tại trời chiều ấm quýt hạ dẫn ra tinh tế tơ bạc. Ung Thánh Hựu giảo hoạt đối Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái.

"Ta có ngươi."


	464. Chapter 464

*ooc

0

Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cãi nhau.

Nguyên nhân gây ra dù là chuyện nhỏ, nhưng nó càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng. Ung Thánh Hựu giương cung bạt kiếm bộ dáng giống con cung cõng đem thân thể kéo căng mèo, cắn chặt răng không khỏi phát ra lạc lạc thanh âm.

Đây là hắn không thích nhất tư thái, chật vật cực, phảng phất đem mình hết thảy đều cho lột ra đến bại lộ tại dưới ánh mặt trời. Khương Daniel cũng không khá hơn chút nào, trầm mặc đỏ mắt dựa ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hướng đại hào tr ong rương hành lý loạn xạ nhét đồ vật.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lấy cái rương đi đến cửa trước chỗ mặc cái thứ nhất giày lại ở tr ong lòng đếm thầm ba mươi giây đang muốn cúi người buộc lại một cái khác giày dây giày lúc sau lưng mới vang lên người tiếng bước chân.

Tr ong dự liệu bị kéo hướng phía sau ngã vào quen thuộc ôm ấp, trừ lần này đưa tay rõ ràng mang lên một tia thăm dò tính cùng thu càng chặt hơn bên ngoài, cùng dĩ vãng mỗi lần trước cửa nhà phổ thông phân biệt trước đó backhug không có bất kỳ cái gì phân biệt. Ấm áp hơi thở vẩy tại trần trụi trên da mang đến trận trận ngứa, chôn tại trên cổ đầu nhẹ nhàng run rẩy đem Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo cho thấm ướt.

Luận nhẫn tâm, đến cùng Khương Daniel hay là quá mềm lòng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật là nhẫn tâm."

"Đúng, không s ai."

Đây là thật lâu trầm mặc về sau đoạn thứ nhất đối thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân thể xoay chuyển qua đối mặt Khương Daniel, Daniel cúi đầu ý đồ dùng tóc mái che lấp bộ mặt không chịu làm cho đối phương nhìn thấy nét mặt của mình, môi mêm chặt bại lộ cõi lòng.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu xích lại gần nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn, từ chẳng biết lúc nào giao ác đầu ngón tay bắt đầu một đường chậm rãi hướng lên cho đến ấm áp gương mặt, vốn lại cố ý tại cọ qua khóe môi lúc đột nhiên trùng điệp cắn một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm nhận được Khương Daniel thân thể bởi vì đột nhiên tới đau đớn mà căng cứng một chút, dính nước mắt gò má là râm đãng, mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi ướt sũng tiến đụng vào đáy lòng của hắn.

"Thế nhưng là ngươi thích, không phải sao."

"Chúng ta lẫn nhau liền nên lẫn nhau dây dưa."

"Nhưng là dừng ở đây."

1

Sau đó đích thật là "Dừng ở đây ".

Lần nữa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm là tại bệnh viện phòng bệnh, chỉ có thể cách một tầng thủy tinh thật dầy dùng ánh mắt miêu tả cái kia đạo quen thuộc hình dáng, từ trơn bóng cái trán hướng phía dưới che qua mang theo tr ong suốt mặt nạ bộ mặt, thẳng tắp kéo dài đến sắc bén hàm dưới tuyến, xoang mũi bị đầy tràn nước khử trùng khí tức kích thích .

Một bên dụng cụ bên trên huỳnh lục đường c ong chậm rãi chập trùng, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là ngũ quan xinh xắn tại cái này yên tĩnh thời điểm nhìn xem lộ ra càng thêm yếu ớt, như cái búp bê đồng dạng, là tái nhợt, lồng ngực chập trùng nhỏ bé phải phảng phất là mắt người sinh ra ảo giác.

Khương Daniel liền mỗi ngày như thế trông coi, từ chỉ có thể cách pha lê quan sát từ đằng xa cho đến mình có thể ngồi tại đối phương bên người chậm rãi nắm chặt người lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay. Hắn cũng không biết nói cái gì cho phải, ngẫu nhiên dùng tay nhỏ tâm địa đi đâm đâm kia ba viên nốt ruồi, càng nhiều thời điểm liền ngoan ngoãn ngồi, dưới ánh mặt trời lâm vào giấc ngủ.

Người loại sinh vật này thật là rất kỳ quái, lúc trước tr ong đầu toàn là đối phương không tốt, cãi lộn là cũng cảm thấy đương nhiên. Đến loại thời điểm này tr ong đầu lại còn lại chỉ có ngọt ngào từng li từng tí, nhìn cái gì đều là tốt, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu lọn tóc kia túm hắn thử đi thử lại đồ cũng không thể ấn xuống tóc đều là tốt.

"Ung Ung --. Ung Ung --?"

"Chúng ta lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu có được hay không?"

Sau đó đích thật là lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại, tại mọi người ngừng thở đồng thời chậm rãi dùng sức p hồn ra một cái tiếu dung, dù cho cảm giác cái này hào thật lớn khí lực, phối hợp với sắc mặt tái nhợt cũng cũng không tính tươi đẹp. Hắn nhớ kỹ tất cả mọi người, duy chỉ có quên Khương Daniel, đem cái này tồn tại xóa phải không còn một mảnh, ánh mắt bên tr ong đều là mê mang.

"Đây là ngươi người yêu a, "

Mọi người như thế hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức giải thích, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt lóe lên kinh hoảng cùng vì vậy mà nắm chặt cái chăn tay hay là đều nhói nhói Khương Daniel ánh mắt, thế là đổi lấy tất cả đều là đối với mình tiếc hận ánh mắt cùng các loại thở dài.

"Không sao, có lẽ chỉ là tính tạm thời mà thôi, nhất thời nhớ không ra thì sao thôi. Để hắn nghỉ ngơi nhiều sẽ đi."

Cuối cùng rời khỏi phòng bệnh Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng kéo cửa lên, thuận tiện triệt hạ khóe môi kia tia gượng ép tiếu dung, không còn dám hướng tr ong phòng bệnh cái kia đạo gầy yếu cái bóng lại nhiều liếc mắt một cái, trốn bán sống bán chết.

Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định rời đi.

Đến xuất viện mới thôi, hắn vẫn không thể đối vị này thường xuyên đến xem hắn "Người yêu" sinh ra bất luận cái gì hồi ức, dù cho Khương Daniel cùng những người khác rất cố gắng, nhưng đây chính là là thượng thiên an bài lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu đi. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy rất thật có lỗi, khẳng định có cái gì ra s ai, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ h ai người cứ như vậy miễn cưỡng tiếp tục cùng một chỗ, cho nên hắn quyết định đem đồ vật đều dời xa.

Vừa mở ra h ai người đã từng cùng thuê phòng cửa vào mắt cảnh tượng cũng không sạch sẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nhíu nhíu mày, treo trên tường bức to lớn h ai người chụp ảnh c hồng, cười đến xán lạn, chỉ là đáng tiếc bồi nó pha lê bên trên nứt cái lỗ.

Không khó tưởng tượng trước lúc này xảy ra chuyện gì.

Khương Daniel cũng cứ như vậy lần nữa ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem hắn thu dọn đồ đạc, đem mình cố gắng rút vào nửa sập mềm mại bên tr ong, ánh mắt lộ ra mỏi mệt. Không có bất kỳ cái gì cãi lộn, bầu không khí tĩnh phải có chút xấu hổ, cũng sẽ không còn có cãi lộn.

Nhưng tại trời chiều lấy đi cuối cùng một tia dư huy trước đó hắn bỗng nhiên đứng dậy tiến lên từ Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau ôm lấy hắn, tr ong ngực người rõ ràng cứng đờ để Khương Daniel nhịn không được đem tay thu càng chặt hơn. Tính là phương thức giống nhau, hắn lần nữa thấm ướt Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo.

Được ăn cả ngã về không.

"Cùng đi với ta lữ hành đi."

"Xem như một lần cuối cùng quấn lấy ngươi, nếu quả thật không có cách nào nhớ lại, ta liền triệt để từ bỏ."

2

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình đáp ứng việc này thuộc về nhất thời xúc động.

Tr ong lòng bỗng nhiên dâng lên thương cảm khiến cho hắn vô ý thức đối Khương Daniel trả lời một cái "Tốt", cũng là hiện tại lúng túng đầu nguồn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở ghế phụ gãi gãi cái cằm lại xoa xoa con mắt, đối đích đến của chuyến này hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Khương Daniel sớm tại h ai, ba năm trước mình kiểm tra đến bằng lái, thế là cũng không cần lại mỗi ngày phiền phức người yêu đưa đón chính mình. H ai cái ngày càng bận rộn người nho nhỏ gặp nhau liền bị mỗi ngày khác biệt nhật t nhậtnh bao phủ lại, thường thường một cái khi về nhà một cái khác hoặc là chính là còn chưa có trở lại, hoặc là chính là đã ngủ.

Có lẽ là cảm thấy đối phương nhàm chán, Khương Daniel mở ra radio nghĩ thả điểm âm nhạc buông lỏng một chút bầu không khí, bên t ai bờ vang lên chính là «c loser ».

Còn không tới kịp thu hồi tay tại không trung rõ ràng t nhật trệ, tại đối phương hỏi ý ánh mắt hạ luống cuống làm bộ hoạt động h ai lần đốt ngón tay một lần nữa nắm chặt tay lái. Tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này cũng không có rất để ý, nhẹ giọng hừ lên nâng má một lần nữa nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ phi tốc chớp tắt cảnh sắc, Khương Daniel chỉ dám dùng khóe mắt quét nhìn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi vụng trộm nhìn hắn.

"Chúng ta muốn đi đâu?"

"Gia Bình. Tại đỉnh núi có một tiệm cơm Tây, nơi đó là cảnh sắc cùng đồ ăn đều rất không tệ, ta nghĩ ngươi sẽ thích."

Nơi đó là bọn hắn lần đầu hẹn hò địa điểm, trước kia là Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn hắn đến, về sau cũng đã tới h ai ba lần. Ra ngoài trước đó kinh nghiệm, Khương Daniel sớm liền đặt trước tốt tr ong phòng bàn ăn, hắn cũng không muốn kiên t nhật cùng côn trùng ở bên ngoài nhiều đến chút tiếp xúc thân mật, mà lại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thích trùng.

Như vậy hiện tại có phải là cũng coi như lần thứ nhất đâu? Lần thứ nhất mang Ung Thánh Hựu tới. Khương Daniel đem xe ngừng tốt về sau âm thầm hít thở sâu một hơi, một bên người ngược lại là nhịn không được, xe vừa dừng hẳn kéo được rồi tay sát về sau liền vội vàng giải dây an toàn chạy xuống xe đi, "Cảm thụ không khí mới mẻ ôm ấp", chỉ lưu Daniel một mình tr ong xe khẩn trương đến đem môi cắn lại cắn.

Ý mặt cùng pizza, còn có nguyên nhân chấm mật ong mà có vẻ hơi sáng lóng lánh ngọt mềm bánh nướng xốp. Ung Thánh Hựu học sinh tiểu học khẩu vị là thật cảm thấy lớn thỏa mãn, liền nhịn không được lại nhiều hít một hơi chanh nước ngọt, dùng ống hút đi khuấy động vụn băng, nhìn xem giọt nước hoãn lại chén bích chậm rãi trượt xuống lưu lại tr ong suốt vết tích, còn có khí ngâm lung lay phù lên về sau "Bá" một chút bể nát bộ dáng.

Khương Daniel một bên chôn cái đầu một bên vụng trộm ngẩng đầu nhìn người có chút ngây thơ hành vi. Ung Thánh Hựu qu ai hàm bị bánh nướng xốp điền nâng lên một cái vòng tròn nhuận độ c ong, con ngươi sáng lóng lánh. Hắn đã bao lâu không có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ dạng này ra ăn xong rồi? Bình thường ở nhà cũng thật lâu không có cùng một chỗ ăn, h ai người cũng dần dần có khuynh hướng riêng phần mình đem chắc bụng vấn đề qua loa giải quyết về sau tiêu tốn bó lớn thời gian đến ngủ bù.

Tại cùng bánh nướng xốp đấu tranh sau một hồi lâu Ung Thánh Hựu liền thèm bên trên dâu tây bánh gatô, mềm mại trơn nhẵn cảm giác khiến người không khỏi thỏa mãn phải nheo lại con ngươi. Khương Daniel vô ý thức đưa tay dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng xóa đi người khóe môi dính vào bơ, lại không ngần ngại chút nào thu tay lại dùng đầu lưỡi liếm đi điểm này ngọt ngào, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới có chút lấy lại tinh thần đem nóng lên gương mặt đừng đi sang một bên.

Đối phương động tác tự nhiên phải phảng phất mới giữa h ai người cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra, phảng phất mình không có mất trí nhớ qua.

Tr ong lòng không biết tính sao đột nhiên có chút cảm giác khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu ho nhẹ h ai tiếng liền liễm trên mặt tr ong lúc lơ đãng nổi lên ý cười, lấy khăn tay lại tinh tế lau một lần khóe môi. Khương Daniel cũng bị bỗng nhiên dâng lên xấu hổ làm cho như ngồi bàn chông, đành phải cuối cùng hỏi ý h ai lần về sau liền đứng dậy đi trước tính tiền.

Chờ h ai người đến Busan thời điểm trời đã đen, mặt trăng là tinh tế c ong c ong một đạo, lại bị mây che giấu sắc bén góc cạnh, mông lung thanh lãnh, chỉ lưu một viên Cô Tinh ở bên cạnh ở trên tấm màn đen rõ ràng lấp lóe xuyết.

Khương Daniel đem xe ngừng tại bờ biển bên cạnh, ẩm ướt gió biển liền lôi cuốn tanh nồng khí tức đánh tới, thành thị đèn đuốc xa xa trên mặt biển chiếu đến. Ung Thánh Hựu trên xe ngủ một hồi lâu, cảm nhận được xe dừng lại động thái mới sưng mặt lên gò má miễn cưỡng đem mê mắt xốc lên một đường nhỏ, cổ cùng bả v ai bởi vì chính mình cơ hồ một mực là bảo t nhật nghiêng ngủ nguyên nhân mà có chút đau nhức.

Tại sau khi xuống xe Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi mấy cái lưng mỏi mới miễn miễn cưỡng lên tinh thần đến, xoa xoa con mắt miễn cưỡng dựa tại trên cửa xe đem Khương Daniel bóng lưng nhìn qua. Kia bên tr ong bao hàm lấy chính là hắn nói không nên lời cô đơn, rộng rãi lại ấm áp.

Khương Daniel đứng tr ong chốc lát mới đưa thu suy nghĩ lại đến, gãi đầu một cái quay đầu ngượng ngùng đối người cười cười lộ ra thỏ răng, không nói lời gì liền túm Ung Thánh Hựu đến một bên cửa hàng giá rẻ đi mua h ai túi đồ ăn vặt, h ai chi hương thảo kem ly, một người một chi. Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo cước bộ của hắn cũng không hỏi muốn đi đâu, chuyên tâm bộ dáng cùng kem ly đấu tranh, nhưng cũng nghe Khương Daniel ở bên t ai mình nói liên miên lải nhải rất nhiều liên quan tới Busan sự tình.

"Nếu như nhớ không lầm Busan là cố hương của ngươi? Đêm nay. . ."

"Đúng, bất quá môig ta đêm nay không đi nhà ta."

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng nhăn lại lông mày tranh thủ thời gian dừng bước thêm một câu, hắn biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu đang lo lắng cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cho phép sững sờ.

". . . Hả?"

"Ta tại phụ cận thuê phòng ở, đêm nay không đi nhà ta ở. Mặc dù mướn phòng ở ở không gian không lớn, nhưng nó có sân thượng, có thể nhìn thấy núi cùng biển, nhất là thích hợp nhìn cảnh đêm."

Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Khương Daniel lại nghiêm túc bổ sung một câu.

"Ngủ vấn đề Thánh Hựu ca cũng không cần lo lắng, mặc dù phòng ngủ chỉ có một gian, nhưng là có h ai tấm giường, tách ra ngủ."

3

"Ngươi nói, môig ta là tại sao biết?"

Lấy bầu trời đêm vì đỉnh, h ai người so với tr ong phòng càng thích đợi tại bên ngoài, dứt khoát tại trên sân thượng trải khối tấm thảm, lại ở giữa bày mấy bao vừa mua đồ ăn vặt, giống như ăn cơm dã ngoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại trải tốt trên thảm đem một cái tay gối tại đầu đằng sau có chút hạp lên con ngươi, một cái tay khác lại hướng miệng bên tr ong đưa một mảnh kho ai tây chiên. Khương Daniel đối đột nhiên đánh tới vấn đề ngược lại là có chút xấu hổ, an tĩnh dùng tay chi cái đầu đem nằm ở một bên chợp mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy.

"Nói thật. . Hắc hắc hắc hắc hắc. . . Có chút ngượng ngùng."

"Ừm? Thế nào."

Khương Daniel đem không tự giác ở giữa đã rối bời tóc xoa loạn hơn, nhếch môi có chút đắng buồn bực, cứ như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu lòng hiếu kỳ tính là hoàn toàn bị c ong lên, liền cũng chi thân thể chuyển qua nghiêm túc đem Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm.

"Là ta trước, bắt đầu trước đã cảm thấy ca rất suất khí mới nghĩ phải biết, nhưng lúc ấy bắt chuyện phương thức có chút lão thổ. . . Trước kia còn là tiểu lưu manh thời điểm, nhiễm phấn hồng tóc, ở trường học phụ cận quán bar gặp phải ca."

"Ca ở trường học nhân khí nhưng cao, bởi vì dáng dấp đẹp tr ai, cũng rất hài hước, chọc cho c hồng quanh một đống nữ hài tử đều cười khanh khách. Ta liền cùng những người khác đánh cược nói mình chịu nhất định có thể bắt chuyện thành công."

"Sau đó thì sao? Ngươi làm sao cùng ta bắt chuyện?"

"Trận kia không học tốt, trên thân thăm dò gói thuốc lá. . . Bất quá cũng không có hút qua mấy lần! Gặp phải ca về sau cũng không có chạm qua! !"

Sợ Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu lầm, Khương Daniel h ai tay khoa tay lấy giải thích thêm vài câu, sau đó đột nhiên con mắt liền có chút ướt át.

"Ta nói, "

"Ha ha, soái ca, có thể mượn cái hộp quẹt à."

"Sau đó ca liền cười nữa! Làm cho ta quái ngượng ngùng mau thoát đi hiện trường, đằng sau gặp nhau liền nhiều hơn."

Khương Daniel hút hút cái mũi lại xông người le lưỡi, mãnh hít một hơi về sau đem vọt tới một nửa sinh lý tính nước muối cho cưỡng ép nghẹn trở về, đầu xoay đi một bên không có để người phát hiện dị dạng. Lần nữa hồi tưởng lại chưa từng nghĩ đã là chuyện xa xôi như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nghe xong phi thường không tử tế thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, tr ong lòng không hiểu cảm thấy dạng này đần độn thật đúng là chỉ có gia hỏa này mới có thể nói được. Nhưng là những vật này hiện tại cũng chỉ thuộc về Khương Daniel một người, cũng thuộc về "Trước kia" Ung Thánh Hựu, mình bây giờ tựa như người đứng xem.

Bất quá tại tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi đến Khương Daniel làm sao tỏ tình thời điểm Khương Daniel liền im miệng không nói, chỉ là cười lắc lắc đầu nói câu "Đây là bí mật" liền kết thúc.

Đằng sau h ai người lại đứt quãng trò chuyện không ít sự tình trước kia, kỳ thật cũng không tính là trò chuyện, chỉ vẫn như cũ là Ung Thánh Hựu đơn phương đặt câu hỏi, sau đó Khương Daniel trả lời. Khương Daniel cũng muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng có muốn hay không cái gì, bất quá chạm đến đối phương đáy mắt mờ mịt về sau liền đem lời nói ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn về đáy lòng.

Trò chuyện rất lâu, ban ngày lại giày vò lâu như vậy, chỉ đơn giản sau khi rửa mặt h ai người liền ngẫu nhiên tuyển giường ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu giường ở cạnh cửa sổ một bên. H ai người lẫn nhau đạo ngủ ngon không bao lâu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền ngủ mất, Khương Daniel một người trên giường trằn trọc thật lâu, cuối cùng nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng xuất thần.

Ánh trăng lúc này ngược lại là xuyên thấu qua màn cửa chiếu vào, ngân bạch nhàn nhạt che đầy đất, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hình dáng cho nhẹ nhàng phác hoạ ra đến, theo bình ổn hô hấp chậm rãi chập trùng.

Hắn vừa gầy.

Khương Daniel nghĩ như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên người màu trắng T-Shirt hơi có chút lớn, đem rõ ràng xương cốt hiển lộ ra, trên lưng kia phiến phảng phất chấn lấy mỏng cánh muốn bay hồ điệp, Khương Daniel từng hôn qua. Bóng loáng tinh tế xúc cảm phảng phất như cũ lưu lại tại đầu ngón tay hạ, dọc theo xương sống một tiết một tiết lan tràn lên phía trên, lặng lẽ hỗn hợp mồ hôi.

Lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm là bị tiếng sấm kinh hãi, Daniel vô ý thức lập tức từ trên giường ngồi dậy thời điểm liếc thấy thấy đối diện trên giường đã co lên một đoàn.

"Ung Ung?"

Khương Daniel đưa tay đi chọc chọc, là hắn biết, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn rất sợ sét đánh, nhìn thấy đối phương cẩn thận từng li từng tí từ chăn mền đoàn bên tr ong h ai mắt lúc nhịn không được thở dài.

"Đến đây đi, Thánh Hựu ca."

"Niel ở chỗ này đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là còn chút do dự, bất quá tại tiếng sấm lần nữa nương theo lấy bạch quang xuất hiện thời điểm liền ôm chăn mền co lại đến Khương Daniel cái giường kia đi lên. Khương Daniel đem người ôm vào tr ong ngực về sau liền đưa tay nhẹ nhàng che lại lỗ t ai hắn, lại nhẹ nhàng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán lưu lại nhẹ nhàng một nụ hôn.

"Ngủ đi, ta ở."

4

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc sau đã là giữa trưa.

Từ khi khôi phục sau khi tỉnh lại hắn lại luôn là mất ngủ hoặc là nửa đêm bừng tỉnh, cái này ngủ một giấc đắc ý bên ngoài an ổn, chóp mũi phảng phất còn quanh quẩn lấy người ấm áp mật đào khí tức, ánh nắng chiếu tại trên h ai gò má có chút tê ngứa, bên người vị trí đã không.

Ung Thánh Hựu mộng lấy ngồi một hồi lâu mới đưa tay xử lý mình rối bời tóc trán, bằng vào xúc cảm hắn liền có thể tưởng tượng trên đầu tổ chim cảnh quan là bực nào hùng vĩ. Khương Daniel hẳn là ra ngoài làm gì, gọi mấy âm thanh cũng không ai ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền duỗi người một cái đi trước rửa mặt.

Khương Daniel dẫn theo đồ ăn trở về thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại đối tr ong phòng kiểu cũ TV đâm đâm điểm điểm, nghiên cứu hơn nửa ngày cũng không thể mở ra. Bất quá so với lão TV, hay là đồ ăn hương khí càng có lực hấp dẫn, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền không nói một lời ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn ăn, như thằng bé con giống như.

Nói thật Khương Daniel vốn là nghĩ tự mình động thủ, bất quá tại hắn thất bại lãng phí hết h ai cái trứng gà về sau liền tương đương thức thời từ bỏ, xuyên thấu qua vàng nhạt sa chất màn cửa chui vào quang đem phòng thất dùng màu ấm điều lấp đầy dáng vẻ lộ ra tương đương ấm áp. Ấm áp sữa đậu nành thêm nửa muôi đường, tại chỉ toàn bạch tr ong chén bốc lên một chút màu trắng hơi nước, là Ung Thánh Hựu thích.

Cho dù là tại ban ngày, phía ngoài cảnh trí nhìn xem cũng không kém, bầu trời là tr ong suốt màu lam, cây anh đào đã kết lên không ít nụ hoa, không khỏi làm người đối tương l ai như Xuy Tuyết mỹ cảnh cùng dùng mềm non màu hồng lát thành con đường sinh lòng chờ m ong, nghĩ như vậy liền cảm giác ngay cả thổi qua thanh ph ong đều tại thao phát đáy lòng mềm mại.

"Daniel, ngươi biết 'Hoa bè 'Là cái gì sao?"

Bị người hỏi nghe được câu này rõ ràng sững sờ, lấy lại tinh thần về sau tranh thủ thời gian sờ mũi một cái kéo ra một cái không có ý tứ khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Ừm? Không biết. Nó. . Làm sao rồi?"

"Có cơ hội nhất định phải đi nhìn, rất đẹp."

"Nhưng ca còn chưa nói là cái gì đây."

Bị nhắc nhở về sau Ung Thánh Hựu cũng học được nghịch ngợm xông đối phương le lưỡi nói câu "Đến lúc đó ngươi liền sẽ biết", sau đó tiếp tục nhìn về phía xa xa cảnh. Khương Daniel đáy mắt vừa mới dấy lên hi vọng đột nhiên mà trở nên ảm đạm, giờ phút này hiển hiện tr ong đầu không ngừng phát lại kia đoạn đối thoại phảng phất liền phát sinh tại mới.

"Daniel, ngươi biết 'Hoa bè 'Là cái gì sao?"

"Ừm? Không biết. Nó. . Làm sao rồi?"

"Nhưng thật ra là đến từ Nhật Bản thuyết pháp. Mùa xuân tiến đến về sau hoa anh đào cánh hoa theo gió bay lả tả, rơi ở trên mặt nước giống như hoa anh đào làm thành bè gỗ, thuận động phiêu lưu, cái này liền gọi là 'Hoa bè '."

"Đầu cành, không trung, cuối cùng cần rơi, đều hoa anh đào."

"Có cơ hội nhất định phải cùng đi xem."

"Tốt ----."

Lúc đó Khương Daniel cố ý đem âm cuối kéo phải thật dài, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu eo liền không buông tay, còn thừa cơ giở trò xấu bóp bên trên h ai thanh. Ung Thánh Hựu liền tượng trưng trừng tròng mắt làm ra sinh khí bộ dáng chụp hắn h ai lần, lại như cũ tùy theo hắn làm loạn.

Lúc này Khương Daniel vội vàng trở về nhà dùng lòng bàn tay lung tung lau rơi kém chút tại mặt người trước liền muốn rơi ra đến nước mắt, nghe bên ngoài gọi tên hắn thanh âm một lần nữa đối Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên tiếu dung. Hắn còn có tốt mấy nơi muốn mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi, mặc dù hiện tại tr ong đại não rối bời nghĩ không tốt đến cùng đi đâu. Bất quá không bao lâu Daniel liền hút hút cái mũi một lần nữa ra phòng đối Ung Thánh Hựu vẫy tay ra hiệu chờ chút xuất phát, sau đó đi trước đem xe khởi động.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn đối gấu nhỏ tình hữu độc c hồng, đầu giường bày to to nhỏ nhỏ mấy cái, liền ngay cả vệ áo đều có mang gấu nhỏ đồ án. Cùng một chỗ một năm kinh hỉ địa điểm ước hẹn Khương Daniel tuyển Tế Châu đảo gấu Teddy nhà bảo tàng, tr ong dự liệu chính là đại thành công, cho nên về sau bọn hắn cũng lại tới đến mấy lần, liền vì nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ « bữa tối cuối cùng ».

Trên đường đi Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là cảm thán đến mấy lần "Tế Châu đảo thật thật nhiều cam quýt cây", đối đầu này qua lại rất nhiều lần đường cái cũng hoàn toàn một chút ấn tượng cũng không có, chỉ là tại cuối cùng đến mục đích thời điểm kinh ngạc há to miệng, vô ý thức hoan hô liền bổ nhào qua treo tại Khương Daniel trên thân, hại đối phương một cái lảo đảo kém chút liền muốn đổ xuống.

Dù cho ký ức thanh không một lần nữa Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mười phần dễ đãng giơ lên môi tuyển ra lần này tr ong lòng của hắn top 1, « bữa tối cuối cùng ». Nghe được "Cuối cùng" h ai chữ Khương Daniel không khỏi ở tr ong lòng lặng lẽ thở dài, thượng thiên hay là tranh thủ thời gian bỏ qua cho hắn đi, mình cái này cũng đúng là sau cùng giãy dụa, bất quá xem ra kiếm lấy kiếm lấy liền giãy dụa bất động.

Nhìn xem đại cẩu chó rõ ràng cúi khóe mắt Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không biết làm sao cấm ở âm thanh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết mình đến cùng nói s ai cái gì, nhưng vẫn là thức thời tranh thủ thời gian quấn đi sang một bên làm bộ đối lối ra bên cạnh gấu Teddy điêu khắc có phần cảm thấy hứng thú, dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc trộm h ai mắt xác nhận tâm tình đối phương hơi tốt đi một chút về sau liền gấp rút lấy Daniel đi hạ một cái địa điểm.

Bất quá cân nhắc đến vấn đề thời gian Khương Daniel hay là trước mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi phụ cận tiệm ăn nhanh giải quyết muộn cơm, ly lớn Cocacola đi băng, Hamburger phải có h ai tầng chi sĩ. Sắc trời đen về sau tìm đến trước đó đặt khách sạn vào ở. Ung Thánh Hựu trước rửa mặt, Khương Daniel liền nằm ở trên giường các loại, trên trần nhà thiếp hoa lệ xốc nổi kiểu dáng Châu Âu cung đình gió tường giấy, đồ án màu vàng óng cùng màu nâu ngọn nguồn, tại Khương Daniel tr ong lòng quay quanh thành một đoàn đay rối.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đi ra Khương Daniel đã ngủ, hô hấp nhàn nhạt, miệng bên tr ong không biết tại huyên thuyên thứ gì chuyện hoang đường, qu ai hàm phình lên. Bộ dạng này thật sự là đáng yêu cực, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đưa tay đi đâm đâm người mềm mại h ai gò má, tại chạm đến một nháy mắt lại phảng phất như giật điện thu tay lại.

Mình đang làm gì việc ngốc đâu?

Đem bỗng nhiên khẩn trương đến cũng nhanh nhảy ra yết hầu trái tim nhấn về lồng ngực về sau Ung Thánh Hựu xuất thần lại chăm chú nhìn một hồi lâu, đây chính là hắn người yêu? Như đứa bé con đồng dạng, nhưng mỗi một tấc đều một mực xâm chiếm lấy tr ong lòng chỗ sâu nhất không gian. Đưa ở trước ngực tay chẳng biết lúc nào đã chăm chú thu nắm, đốt ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức mà có chút trắng bệch, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị nước mắt liền từ tr ong hốc mắt lăn xuống.

Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đều chỉ làm thở dài một tiếng.

5

Lữ t nhậtnh sau cùng một trạm là N Seoul tháp.

Khương Daniel giày vò thật lâu một đoạn thời gian mới đặt trước đến đêm nay Seoul tháp cao tầng n. GRIL pháp thức xử lý vị trí, nói cho đúng từ lữ t nhậtnh bắt đầu bắt đầu từ ngày đó liền đã nghĩ kỹ bữa tối cuối cùng ở đây, ai, lại là bữa tối cuối cùng. Khương Daniel luôn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người này thời thời khắc khắc, cơ hồ mỗi câu lời nói đều ngậm lấy thâm ý, nhưng hắn một chút cũng đoán không hiểu.

Năm đó đến thời điểm h ai người tr ong tay cũng không tính là quá dư dả, nhưng là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tại cao nhất địa phương nắm tay nhìn năm mới diễm hỏa, tấm màn đen bên tr ong kéo ra liên tiếp chói lọi chói mắt lốp bốp, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay tại Khương Daniel tr ong lòng bàn tay lành lạnh rụt lại, thỉnh thoảng bấm tay gãi gãi hắn lòng bàn tay.

Đám người c hồng quanh hưng phấn mà ồn ào, Khương Daniel tr ong mắt lại chỉ dung hạ được Ung Thánh Hựu một người bên cạnh nhan, ngày thường sắc bén góc cạnh bị ánh lửa phản chiếu nhu hòa. Tại 0 điểm chuông tiếng vang lên thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu về đầu, thế là h ai người đôi môi tướng che, ôn nhu mà trân quý mút lấy đối phương trên đầu lưỡi kia một chút xíu ngọt. Khương Daniel có thể rõ ràng thoáng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phiếm hồng tr ong t ai, cùng so phồn tinh còn muốn mê người kia ba viên nốt ruồi.

Người trước mắt tức người tr ong lòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại Khương Daniel đối diện nâng má, phòng ăn chậm rãi xoay tròn lấy. Seoul cảnh đêm liền ở bên người lưu chuyển, màu lam ấm áp màu quýt đèn đuốc hình thành vi diệu mà mê người so sánh, tr ong chén rượu đỏ hiện ra vừa đúng uyển chuyển quang trạch, hoa hồng tướng xuyết.

Bên t ai âm nhạc thư giãn chảy xuôi, dương cầm gi ai điệu từng tiếng đều trừ tiếng lòng, đại khái là nghĩ đến một lần cuối cùng, h ai người đều mặc âu phục, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại mới phát hiện mình âu phục kỳ thật cùng đối phương là tình lữ khoản ---- muốn nói lời, mình tràn đầy một tủ quần áo quần áo kỳ thật cơ bản tất cả đều là tình lữ khoản.

Quả nhiên nơi này rộng cho thỏa đáng bình là có nguyên nhân, đồ ăn mới vừa vào miệng Khương Daniel liền không nhịn được phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn than thở, xem ra không có tuyển s ai chỗ, hắn biết loại vật này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ rất thích, giương mắt lúc vừa vặn nhìn thấy đối phương trên mặt cười yếu ớt cũng hoàn mỹ chứng thực điểm này.

Bất quá tình trạng có chút buồn cười, ho nhẹ h ai tiếng về sau Khương Daniel liền đem mình đĩa cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đổi chỗ một chút ---- gia hỏa này quả nhiên vẫn là đối bò bít tết không có cách nào. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua tr ong mâm bị chỉnh tề cắt thành khối nhỏ thịt có chút xấu hổ, ngược lại là Khương Daniel đã không ngần ngại chút nào tiếp lấy thúc đẩy.

H ai cá nhân khẩu vị từ trước đến nay tương khế, cho nên trao đổi cũng sẽ không có cái gì trở ngại. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không biết sao có chút cảm giác khó chịu, bất quá cũng nói tiếng cám ơn tiếp tục hưởng dụng.

Tinh không rất nhanh liền ôn nhu vẩy mở.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này còn là lần đầu tiên cùng Khương Daniel yên tĩnh không nói lấy sử dụng hết bữa ăn, h ai người mang tâm sự riêng, bất quá tướng cố vấn thời điểm vẫn có thể lộ ra một cái mỉm cười tới dỗ dành đối phương. Hắn phải thừa nhận, ở c hồng bất quá h ai ba cái tuần lễ, nhưng lưu lại ngấn tựa như hắn trên ngón vô danh sớm đã vô pháp đánh tan chiếc nhẫn dấu vết.

Hắn không khỏi nhớ tới trước đó đã nghe qua cố sự, một cái ngoại quốc nam nhân ở thủ thuật mất trí nhớ về sau lần nữa tỉnh lại nhìn thấy thê tử của mình, đối câu hỏi đầu tiên của nàng chính là "Ngươi thật là tốt nhìn, cưới được ngươi người nhất định rất hạnh phúc" . Như vậy nếu như hết thảy đều lại đến, ta nhất định vẫn là sẽ lần nữa yêu ngươi.

Ta nhất định vẫn là sẽ lần nữa yêu ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi hút hút cái mũi, lần này là Khương Daniel gần như si mê nhìn qua cảnh sắc bên ngoài, dài mà quyển vểnh lông mi nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt hiện ra trên đời nhất ánh sáng ôn nhu.

"Như vậy dừng ở đây đi. Cũng tạ ơn ca một mực tùy theo ta quấn, về sau đại khái môig ta sẽ không lại thấy."

Khương Daniel mở miệng trước, Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút.

"Kỳ thật cùng ngươi cùng đi ra chơi ta cũng rất vui vẻ, cũng không tồn tại bị quấn loại ý nghĩ này. Ta mới là phải cám ơn ngươi."

"Ca ca biết ta thích ngươi a?"

". . . Ân."

"Như vậy, gặp lại nha."

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cáo biệt về sau Khương Daniel đưa mắt nhìn hắn bên trên tắc xi, ở tr ong màn đêm đứng một hồi lâu, tr ong lòng vẫn là đổ đắc hoảng, mình có lẽ cần khóc còn lớn hơn một trận đến vỡ đê, nhưng là ánh mắt hắn lại khô khốc cực kì. Trên đường tình lữ tay hoan thanh tiếu ngữ tại c hồng quanh hắn hình thành một cái vắng vẻ vòng, khắp không mục đích bồi hồi tr ong chốc lát về sau Khương Daniel một lần nữa leo lên Seoul tháp.

Mười sáu.

Ngày mười sáu tháng sáu là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ thời gian, bọn hắn cùng đi Seoul tháp bên trên treo khóa, tại từ trái hướng phải đếm được thứ mười sáu cây trên lan can. Khương Daniel tại lít nha lít nhít khóa bên tr ong tìm rất lâu, mới lật đến viên kia kim sắc hình trái tim khóa, phía trên khắc "Daniel&Ong", bên cạnh còn cần đen bút điểm bốn phía.

"Dạng này chính là môig ta bốn khỏa nốt ruồi."

Tr ong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến đắc ý, đưa tay đi điểm điểm Khương Daniel khóe mắt, bị Khương Daniel một thanh nắm thủ đoạn hôn lên đầu ngón tay, thậm chí còn ác liệt dùng lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu liền buồn bực xấu hổ rút về tay đem thấm ướt địa phương hướng Khương Daniel trên quần áo hồng hăng phá một chút, không quên phụ tặng một cái mắt đao.

"Không biết xấu hổ không có nóng nảy! ! ! !"

Khương Daniel dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve viên kia khóa, lạnh buốt tiểu vật bị bóp ấm áp, c hồng quanh không biết ai chen một chút, tại tr ong hốc mắt đảo quanh chất lỏng liền rơi ra. Ban đêm không khí càng thêm lạnh, thậm chí còn bắt đầu có phiêu mưa xu thế, Khương Daniel gắt gao cắn môi, cũng không quay đầu lại kho Hoàng chạy trốn.

"Chúng ta sẽ vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ, Niel."

6

knock, knock,,

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ vừa mở cửa liền gặp được ướt sũng một đoàn vật thể ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào, Khương Daniel đem mặt chôn nơi cánh tay ở giữa, chỉ lặng lẽ lộ ra một đôi mắt ủy khuất ba ba đem hắn nhìn thấy, nước mưa thuận tóc nhọn càng không ngừng hướng xuống giọt.

"Ca ca thật là xấu."

". . . Hả?"

"Ca ca nói thế nào không muốn Niel cũng không cần, "

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút cúi người dở khóc dở cười đem đại gia hỏa kéo lên đỡ lấy, Khương Daniel đúng lúc đó hắt cái tư hơi, liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian lĩnh trở về phòng bên tr ong khoác cái khăn lông.

"Nói tạm biệt không phải Niel sao?"

"Đúng, cho nên hiện tại lại lần gặp gỡ."

Bị người dùng khăn mặt lau tóc Daniel hút hút cái mũi, không biết làm sao đột nhiên có chút lẽ thẳng khí hùng, đạt được quả nhiên là trên trán một cái bạo lật, Khương Daniel một tay lấy che khuất mặt khăn mặt vén lên liền trở lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm thật chặt ở.

"Ca ca, "

". . . . Hả?"

"Ta nghĩ tới."

"Lại đến cũng tốt."

"Ta duy chỉ có không hi vọng chính là mình không có quan hệ gì với ngươi."

"Cho nên vô luận bao nhiêu lần, ta đều sẽ như thế nói."


	465. Chapter 465

【 Dan Ung 】Nostalgia.

*ooc

"Người có 206 cục xương, khi ta không che giấu chút nào mình đối ngươi dục vọng thời điểm, ta có 207 cây."

\------------

Hai cánh thời gian dài bị nặng nề xích sắt trói buộc cảm giác thực tại là để Ung Thánh Hựu rất khó chịu, hắn thử thu lại chân, trên mắt cá chân quấn quanh lấy xiềng xích lập tức cùng mảnh mỏng da thịt bên trên vết thương lần nữa ma sát chảy ra từng tia từng tia vết máu tới.

Tái nhợt trên môi lưu lại phiếm hồng dấu răng, đẹp mắt lông mày vặn lại với nhau. Hắn biết mình thời khắc này bộ dáng nên có bao nhiêu chật vật, ngày xưa trân quý đến cực điểm lại dẫn lấy làm vinh hạnh trắng noãn cánh lông vũ nhiễm lên ô trọc đen. Thời gian dài đen tối để hắn còn lại giác quan vô cùng mẫn cảm, tự nhiên cũng nghe đến tiến dần tiếng bước chân.

Đen tối lộ ra mỉm cười.

\------------

Phương tây thiên sứ danh tự dùng "el" loại hình phần cuối.

Bởi vì tại các loại phương tây trong lời nói, "el" đều có quang huy thánh khiết chi ý, dùng cái này đến phần cuối tự nhiên cho danh tự giao phó càng tốt đẹp hơn sắc thái. Dịch âm tới chính là "Ngươi" .

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải lấy "Ngươi" phần cuối thiên sứ, nhưng hắn ủng một cặp đẹp mắt mà hữu lực cánh lông vũ. Tại thiên sứ ở giữa, cánh lông vũ càng tốt càng nhiều, liền càng thân phận cao quý biểu tượng, giống như là lừng lẫy nổi danh đại thiên sứ Mikaela liền có ba đôi cánh.

Hắn tại ngang cấp thiên sứ bên trong xem như rất trẻ trung, nhưng là sinh ra có ưu lương huyết thống cùng như pho tượng tinh xảo lập thể ngũ quan, lại thêm cực cao hiệu suất làm việc, còn có bị đông đảo thiên sứ chỗ hâm mộ đôi kia trắng noãn đầy đặn cánh chim, đều đủ để để Ung Thánh Hựu tại hiện tại vị trí vị trí này đợi rất khá.

Đại bộ phận thời gian ở không hắn đều cùng khác thiên sứ không sai biệt lắm, nghe một chút âm nhạc, gảy gảy thụ cầm, hoặc là quản lý mình lông vũ. Hoa nghệ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất thích, bất quá có đôi khi lấy ra kết quả tổng không khiến người ta hài lòng, đằng sau liền nửa từ bỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu công việc không coi là nhiều, nhưng độ khó khăn cũng không nhỏ. Đoạn trước sự kiện hắn phụ trách xử lý đông 12 khu ác ma áp chế, kết quả ác ma kia tại cuối cùng liền muốn bị Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lại thời điểm trốn đi. Vì thế Ung Thánh Hựu thụ phía trên dừng lại trách phạt, bất quá niệm tại hắn vất vả phân thượng vẫn còn tương đối ôn nhu.

Quyết tâm về sau Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày đem một cây đã bị bẻ gãy lông vũ kéo xuống, cảm giác đau đớn nháy mắt như dòng điện dọc theo cánh xương thẳng tắp cấp tốc lan tràn đến sống lưng, làm hại hắn toàn thân lắc một cái kém chút đụng ngược lại trên bàn bình hoa.

Nếu như có thể có nước mắt lời nói, như vậy loại kia mặn chát chát mà trong suốt đồ vật giờ phút này nhất định thấm ướt hốc mắt của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu hút hút cái mũi về sau đem cánh liễm gần chút, đang lúc hắn muốn tiếp tục thời điểm, góc áo liền bị nhẹ nhàng giữ chặt.

". . . Ca ca... ."

"Làm sao rồi, chúng ta Daniel?"

Tiểu hài có chút bứt rứt bất an đem Ung Thánh Hựu góc áo cho nắm đến sít sao, ánh mắt tại song phương chạm nhau thời điểm lại nhanh chóng dịch chuyển khỏi, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn dúm dó, lại đỏ bừng, còn có khỏa nước mắt treo tại tiệp bên cạnh, phản chiếu viên kia nốt ruồi sinh động cực.

Ung Thánh Hựu khom người một cái dùng cánh nhẹ nhàng đem tiểu hài lũng trong ngực mình ôm, đưa tay dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đem giọt kia chất lỏng cho phá đi, giơ lên khóe miệng ôn nhu dỗ dành. Không đầy một lát người liền dắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo lại ngủ thiếp đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới thở phào một lần nữa đem tiểu hài an trí ấm lại làm ấm giường giường.

Daniel là hắn đi đông 12 khu chấp hành về sau nhiệm vụ đường về thời điểm gặp phải tiểu hài, vô cùng bẩn tại ánh lửa cùng tro tàn bên trong khóc, thân thể gầy yếu phảng phất gió thổi qua liền có thể ngã. Lúc đầu ác ma biến mất về sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền nên đi thẳng về, nhưng hắn nhịn không được, vụng trộm đem Daniel cũng mang về chỗ ở của mình.

"Ngươi tên là gì?"

"... Dan. . . Niel. ."

"Kia thật đúng là cái rất tốt danh tự ờ, Daniel. Daniel nhưng là thiên sứ danh tự."

Là đứa trẻ kia trông thấy hắn về sau cắn môi cố gắng đình chỉ nghẹn ngào bộ dáng, hay là mình đi trôi qua về sau đối phương yên lặng chủ động dắt mình ngón trỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là lúc nào bị người làm cho mềm lòng phải rối tinh rối mù.

Nhưng là hắn bị phần này quang mang thật sâu hấp dẫn.

\------------

"Ngủ tỉnh rồi sao? Đói sao?"

Daniel lại tỉnh lại lúc sau đã là hoàng hôn, trời chiều quang ấm áp phóng qua cửa sổ, đem trắng noãn màn cửa nhiễm lên một tầng thánh khiết quang huy. Hắn không nghĩ tới nguyên lai thiên sứ nơi ở cũng là sẽ có mặt trời lên mặt trời lặn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền như thế có chút ngoẹo đầu ngồi tại bên giường một mực lẳng lặng đem hắn nhìn thấy.

Trở về thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu liền đã lặng lẽ mang Daniel đi quen thuộc qua, tiểu hài nguyên lai bị máu cùng bùn dây dưa tại một khối loạn phát tại rửa sạch sẽ về sau mới phát hiện ra nhàn nhạt sữa kim sắc, xúc cảm mềm mại mà xoã tung, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu đang vì hắn xát tóc thời điểm nhịn không được vụng trộm bóp nhiều bên trên hai thanh.

Daniel da trắng chỉ toàn, một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt xuyết tại khóe mắt, gương mặt mang một ít chưa rút đi hài nhi mập, bóng loáng tinh tế dáng vẻ cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu tán thưởng hồi lâu. Tiểu hài lẳng lặng cũng đánh giá trước mặt cái này cười tủm tỉm thiên sứ, trong đầu nguyên bản hình dung từ lại trong nháy mắt chỉ còn lại hai chữ, đẹp mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị nướng bánh mì nướng cùng mật ong. Thiên sứ bình thường là có thể không cần ăn đồ vật, nhưng là cái này nhân loại tiểu gia hỏa không thể được. Tiểu hài đoán chừng khoảng thời gian này đói đến hơi có chút hung ác, tuyệt không kén ăn, bẹp bẹp hai ba ngụm liền ăn xong, cuối cùng lại ừng ực ừng ực một ly lớn sữa bò, mới thỏa mãn liếm môi một cái bên cạnh dính lấy một vòng màu trắng sữa dấu vết.

Daniel đã so vừa lúc bắt đầu muốn tốt hơn nhiều, không còn như vậy quá phận sợ người lạ. Mới đầu, hắn chỉ nguyện co lại tại góc giường, ôm đầu gối, không cần thiết liền cơ hồ là hoàn toàn không nói một lời, không nhúc nhích. Hiện tại cũng có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng nói chuyện tào lao bên trên hai câu, cũng càng thêm ỷ lại đối phương.

Nơi này tốt bao nhiêu a.

Cho dù là giường nơi hẻo lánh cũng so với mình trước kia chỗ ở cái kia nhà gỗ nhỏ "Phòng" ấm áp rất nhiều, khô ráo mềm mại chăn mền đem thân thể của hắn ôm, chóp mũi quanh quẩn chính là ánh nắng cùng ngọt Dữu hương vị. Vô số cái đêm mưa hắn từng bị đầu giường góc phòng không gián đoạn giọt mưa cho thấm ướt, đầu gỗ sinh nấm mốc đặc hữu hương vị tại không gian thu hẹp va chạm, thật mỏng tầng kia vải cũng ẩm ướt cộc cộc sập.

"Nhưng là hiện tại tốt, Daniel, ngươi về sau sẽ một mực cùng với ta. Nơi này sẽ không còn có thống khổ."

Không có nhiệt độ cơ thể thiên sứ ấm áp hắn, vô luận là đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn mình gương mặt, hay là hai tay nhốt chặt mình chăm chú thu nạp thời điểm. Khương Daniel lẳng lặng đem gương mặt thiếp tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lồng ngực, phảng phất có thể nghe được một trái tim đang nhảy nhót lấy thanh âm, nóng hổi phải bốn phía.

"Daniel a, thiên sứ là không có tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày sau đối tiểu hài không cẩn thận thốt ra ý tưởng chân thật làm ra như thế như vậy trả lời, lại có chút thật có lỗi, nhưng viên kia khiêu động, nóng hổi đồ vật, thật sự là hắn là không có. Giống như là lại xác nhận, hắn đem tay chậm rãi đưa tại ngực, cuối cùng vẫn là chỉ có thể lắc đầu.

Daniel nhấp ở môi, buồn bực ngán ngẩm dùng cái nĩa đi đâm trong mâm còn lại một điểm cuối cùng vụn bánh mì. Đối phương có lẽ là nhìn ra hắn không yên lòng, liền đem vụn bánh mì đều bao tiến một trương màu trắng khăn tay, sau đó nắm Daniel ra cửa.

Đình viện nho nhỏ bên trong ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua lá cây khe hở óng ánh mà pha tạp nhảy nhót tại cây cỏ trên ngọn, mấy cái chim bồ câu trắng tại cách đó không xa ục ục kêu, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu về sau liền đều thân mật bay tới. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa khăn tay mở ra thả tại Daniel trong lòng bàn tay, cái sau bị bồ câu mổ lúc làm ra xốp giòn ngứa cảm giác chọc cho cười không ngừng, con ngươi cong thành hai đạo nho nhỏ nguyệt nha.

Còn lộ ra hai viên quá phận đáng yêu thỏ răng.

\------------

"Nếu như bị phía trên biết, ngươi lại nên sẽ bị phạt."

Kim Tại Hoán một bên khuấy động lấy Daniel tóc vừa hướng Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm lầu bầu không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi cũng không biết trả lời thứ gì tốt, nhưng là lấy hắn cùng Kim Tại Hoán từ nhỏ lên giao tình có thể khẳng định là, chí ít đối phương tuyệt đối sẽ không đem hắn tự mình dẫn người loại trở về sự tình cho giũ ra đi.

Tiểu hài sưng mặt lên muốn tránh, lại bị Kim Tại Hoán ôm đồm trở về gãi ngứa ngứa, hai người rất nhanh liền cười đùa làm một đoàn, cuối cùng song song mệt mỏi co quắp trên giường rốt cuộc không muốn nhúc nhích. Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế chỉ có thể lắc đầu thở dài, đứng dậy đi lấy hai chén nước, phân biệt đưa về sau thuận tiện bóp bên trên một thanh Kim Tại Hoán cong lên gò má thịt.

"Ta nhìn ngươi mới là cái tiểu hài đi."

"... Thánh Hựu ca!"

Cái sau bất mãn kêu la, Daniel thì bưng ly nước chuyên tâm uống, ngẫu nhiên dùng ánh mắt còn lại ngắm một chút hai cái nói nói liền bắt đầu không rời đầu thức cãi nhau thiên sứ. Cho dù là bọn họ sống hơn mấy trăm năm, cũng rõ ràng tâm lý tuổi đều so với mình còn nhỏ đi.

Daniel cùng Kim Tại Hoán rất nhanh liền trở thành tốt vô cùng bằng hữu, ở trong đó có lẽ cũng có đối phương loại kia thẳng thắn tiểu hài tử tính cách tác dụng. Không lâu sau đó Daniel liền tại mình sinh nhật thời điểm thu được đến từ Kim Tại Hoán lễ vật ---- lông vũ, mà lại cơ hồ tiếp xuống hàng năm tiễn hắn lễ vật mặc dù khả năng kiểu dáng khác biệt, nhưng là đều sẽ mang theo một cái lông chim.

"Nếu như một cái thiên sứ đem hắn lông vũ coi như lễ vật đến tặng cho ngươi, chính là hữu nghị cùng tín nhiệm tiêu chí."

". . . Nhưng là... . Tại Hoán ca, . . . ."

"Ừm? Làm sao rồi?"

"Vì cái gì Thánh Hựu ca không có đã cho ta hắn lông vũ... ?"

Kim Tại Hoán duỗi ra cánh lông vũ xoa xoa Khương Daniel đầu, theo tuổi tác tăng trưởng, đối phương giống nhỏ mầm đồng dạng vụt vụt vọt lấy cái đầu, bây giờ đã cao hơn hắn lớn nửa cái đầu. Khương Daniel rũ cụp lấy đầu có chút chỗ này ba ba, lại cực nhanh hướng phía cửa nhìn một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu trước hai tuần có cái việc phải làm, nên tại ngày trước liền trở lại, kết quả hôm nay cũng còn không có về.

Trước mắt thiên sứ phồng lên thịt hồ hồ gương mặt, giống là có chút không yên lòng lại chụp chụp Khương Daniel vai, cau mày bắt đầu suy nghĩ nhân loại vừa mới đưa ra vấn đề. Bất quá những vật này từ trước đến nay không thể bối rối hắn thật lâu, không đầy một lát liền lại trong phòng ngược xuôi, cuối cùng ngồi xuống bắt đầu gảy phong cầm.

"Có lẽ là các ngươi Thánh Hựu ca quá trân quý lông vũ rồi? Hắn cánh thật là độc nhất vô nhị đẹp mắt. Bất quá hắn đã đem ngươi mang về, lại chiếu cố vấn ngươi lâu như vậy, khẳng định vẫn là đối ngươi tương đương trân quý tương đương tín nhiệm."

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về thời điểm đã là nửa đêm, lần này đụng phải ác ma tương đương khó chơi, cho nên nhiều trì hoãn mấy ngày. Kim Tại Hoán đã nằm trên bàn ngủ, cánh chăm chú liễm cùng một chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm trương chăn mỏng cho hắn dựng vào sau trong phòng dạo qua một vòng lại không thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

"Ca? Ngươi trở về nha... !"

To con nhào vào trong ngực động tác làm hại Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về sau lảo đảo một bước, sau đó hắn liền dùng cánh cũng đem đối phương cho liễm. Khương Daniel ngủ không được, nửa đêm mơ mơ màng màng chạy tới trong hoa viên dạo qua một vòng, sương đêm thấm ướt hắn trước mắt cùng bờ môi, ở dưới ánh trăng sáng lóng lánh mà thần thánh thuần khiết lóe.

Khương Daniel xích lại gần cái này mới nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đã ngưng lại vết máu cùng vảy ngấn, mặc dù hắn biết thiên sứ vết thương bởi vì năng lực khôi phục mạnh cho nên không bao lâu liền sẽ tốt, hay là cẩn thận từng li từng tí ở phía trên ấn kế tiếp ướt sũng hôn. Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác một chút, lại nghĩ ngợi đối phương hẳn là không biết mình đang làm cái gì, an ủi về trên trán một hôn, sau đó dỗ dành người về trên giường đi ngủ.

Thiên sứ sẽ đỏ mặt cùng nhịp tim sao?

\------------

"Vì cái gì mình không có nhận qua Ung Thánh Hựu lông vũ?"

Vấn đề như vậy hay là bắt đầu khốn nhiễu Khương Daniel. Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà có rất nhiều sách, Kim Tại Hoán cũng không phải mỗi lần đều có thể tại Ung Thánh Hựu có việc thời điểm tới cùng hắn, cho nên cứ việc không phải rất thích, Khương Daniel hay là đành phải bắt đầu đọc sách.

Lúc đầu hắn chỉ là đem mấy quyển nặng nề truyện cổ tích sách lật qua lật lại nhìn, bây giờ cũng nguyện ý đi tìm kiếm những cái kia rơi bụi quyển bên cạnh sách cũ. Không thể không thừa nhận, hắn muốn càng hiểu hơn thiên sứ.

"Cánh thiên sứ là mười phần mẫn cảm, trên bản chất kia là bọn hắn vinh quang kéo dài cùng cụ tượng hóa, nếu như cánh thiên sứ nhận quá thương tổn nghiêm trọng, bọn hắn rất có thể sẽ chết..."

"... Cánh thiên sứ là sự kiêu ngạo của bọn họ, nếu như thiên sứ không có hảo hảo đánh để ý đến bọn họ cánh, điều này đại biểu hắn lâm vào sỉ nhục cùng bi thương, mỗi cái thiên sứ đều truy cầu hoàn mỹ cánh..."

"... Cánh thiên sứ có ba loại lông vũ, chủ cánh vũ, phó cánh vũ cùng cuối cùng lông vũ. Chủ cánh vũ trọng yếu nhất, vĩnh viễn sẽ không bị không phải tự nguyện rút ra. Phó cánh vũ là tróc ra nhiều nhất, cũng là bất luận cái gì bình thường thiên sứ lựa chọn hàng đầu lễ vật..."

Khương Daniel đem những năm này nhận qua đến từ Kim Tại Hoán lông vũ đều cùng trên sách vẽ lông vũ bản vẽ so qua một chút, đều là phó cánh vũ, bất quá cũng vẫn là có hơn mười cây. Khương Daniel vụn vặt lẻ tẻ tiếp tục xem sách, thỉnh thoảng sẽ đánh một trận ngủ gật, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng xưa nay không tại Khương Daniel đọc sách thời điểm quấy rầy, mà hắn ban ngày cũng thường xuyên có việc cần muốn ra cửa.

Cuối cùng cơ hồ trên sách nội dung đều muốn liên miên bất tận, tất cả đều là đang giảng cánh thiên sứ trọng yếu bao nhiêu, còn có một số liên quan tới cánh lực công kích miêu tả, cũng có nên như thế nào hộ lý lông vũ mới càng thêm phương pháp chính xác, làm hại Khương Daniel kém một chút từ bỏ nhất nơi hẻo lánh kia vài cuốn sách. Mặc dù liền muốn mất đi hứng thú, nhưng tại hoa mắt thời điểm bỗng nhiên thoảng qua một hàng chữ để hắn cảm thấy không hiểu quen thuộc, lại tranh thủ thời gian đổ về đi một lần nữa nhìn một lần, lúc này là sách khác bên trên đều không nhắc tới từng tới nội dung.

"Nếu như một cái thiên sứ đem hắn lông vũ coi như lễ vật đến tặng cho ngươi, chính là hữu nghị cùng tín nhiệm tiêu chí. Nhưng là...

... Cũng có thể là một cái dự định truy cầu tín hiệu của ngươi. Bất kể nói thế nào, mời cảm thấy thụ sủng nhược kinh đi."

Khương Daniel biết Kim Tại Hoán đưa cho mình lông vũ khẳng định là loại thứ nhất ý tứ, dù sao hắn mình nói qua, mà lại mọi người đều biết hắn thích một vị họ Hoàng thiên sứ rất lâu. Kia Ung Thánh Hựu đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu không đưa cho mình lông vũ là sợ hãi tự mình biết loại thứ hai ý tứ sau đó sinh ra hiểu lầm sao?

Hắn không biết làm tại sao có chút cảm giác khó chịu, nghĩ đến đưa lông vũ tầng thứ hai ý tứ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề đưa qua hắn lông vũ chuyện này, liền rất cảm giác khó chịu. Khương Daniel cũng không nghĩ tới muốn Ung Thánh Hựu truy cầu mình, dù sao mình lại không thích...

... Dù sao mình. . . Không thích... Ung Thánh Hựu... ... ?

Cửa bỗng nhiên bỗng chốc bị mở ra, két két một tiếng vạch phá yên tĩnh không khí, Khương Daniel vội vàng hấp tấp đóng lại sách đưa nó nhét về nơi hẻo lánh đi, kết quả tiếng vang to lớn. Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa về sau hướng ngồi xổm tại bên kia trên đất người quăng tới một lát tìm kiếm ánh mắt, xác nhận không có việc gì về sau liền đi cho đối phương chuẩn bị bữa tối.

Khương Daniel dùng sức che ngực cũng vô pháp ngăn lại tim đập loạn, chỉ có thể phản phục làm lấy hít sâu mới hơi bình tĩnh trở lại một điểm. Lần này hắn là thật có chút mộng, cũng không biết là cái kia không đúng, chính là trong lúc nhất thời cái gì cũng không nghĩ ra.

Bữa tối thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn xuất thần hai ba lần về sau mới rốt cục nhịn không được nhắc nhở một câu, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian vùi đầu hết sức chuyên chú đối phó mình trong mâm bồi căn, ánh mắt nhưng lại luôn luôn không tự chủ được hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt dao động, ngược lại là làm cho thiên sứ có chút đứng ngồi không yên.

Cuối cùng Khương Daniel trong đầu bỗng nhiên toát ra một cái ý nghĩ từ từ rõ ràng thành hình, hại hắn uống nước lệch giờ điểm sang ở, đành phải chật vật xát lau khóe miệng liền tranh thủ thời gian trốn vào phòng ngủ.

Có lẽ mình thích Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hơn nữa còn là thích đến không được.

\------------

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm thấy Khương Daniel mấy ngày nay hành vi bắt đầu càng ngày càng kỳ quái, thất thần số lần cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, mình đi đường cũng không phải không có tiếng, nhưng mỗi lần tới gần người thời điểm đều sẽ đem đối phương giật mình. Bất quá hỏi thăm về sau Khương Daniel thân thể giống như cũng không có có chỗ nào không thoải mái, hắn vốn là thiên sứ, đối thân thể của nhân loại không hiểu nhiều lắm, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn nghe.

Bất quá Khương Daniel hai ngày này xác thực quái không thoải mái, không chỉ là trong lòng hại hắn vô ý thức trốn tránh Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có thân thể bên trên. Phía sau lưng của hắn có chút ngứa, chuẩn xác mà nói là hai khối xương bả vai vị trí, mỗi đến trong đêm liền không nhịn được cào.

Khương Daniel đối tấm gương nhìn qua, không có gì dị thường, nhưng lại một trận hoài nghi mình muốn dài một đôi cánh ra. Hắn đem mình ý nghĩ cho Ung Thánh Hựu đề cập qua một lần, đối phương cũng chỉ là thở dài dùng cánh đem mình nhẹ nhàng hướng trong ngực mang mang.

"Daniel, kỳ thật này chủng nhân loại sau khi chết biến thành thiên sứ đều là nói bừa. Cho nên còn sống liền càng sẽ không."

Tốt a, ý nghĩ bị phủ quyết, nhưng Khương Daniel thật đúng là rất hi vọng mình có thể mọc một đối được, liền xem như đơn thuần biến thành điểu nhân cũng được? Nguyện vọng này tại hắn còn lúc nhỏ, từ hắn đối với thiên sứ cùng nhân loại hai cái này giống loài khác biệt có rõ ràng nhận biết về sau liền manh động, theo tuổi tác tăng trưởng.

Mình tại từ đứa bé trưởng thành đến như bây giờ thanh niên trong quá trình, nhìn qua vẫn luôn là Ung Thánh Hựu không đổi dung nhan. Vô luận mình từ đầu củ cải hình thể bắt đầu dần dần trở nên cường tráng đến đâu, ca ca thủy chung là nhẹ như vậy bồng bềnh bộ dáng, nhất là hiện tại xem ra, phảng phất một trận gió liền có thể quét đi.

Nếu như mình có hướng một ngày lão làm sao bây giờ?

Trước khi ngủ dạng này đột nhiên liền nghĩ đến Khương Daniel càng khó chịu hơn chút, nằm ở trên giường thân thể cũng lại cố gắng cuộn tròn cuộn tròn. Có lẽ ngày sau mình sẽ trở thành một cái râu ria tóc đều trắng bóng lão nhân, lẳng lặng ngồi ở trong phòng này , chờ đợi trẻ tuổi thiên sứ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trở về, sau đó lẳng lặng rời đi.

Từ một cái nháy mắt bắt đầu thị lực của mình liền sẽ mơ hồ, không thể lại nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, dù cho tấm kia khuôn mặt đã khắc sâu trong đầu, mình cũng biết rõ phía trên kia một tia nếp nhăn cũng sẽ không nhiều lấp. Mà mình sẽ sinh ra song dúm dó tay, run rẩy, đem bánh mì nướng mảnh cùng tràn ra mật ong từ khóe miệng lau rơi.

"Daniel?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa Khương Daniel gương mặt, đối phương có lẽ là làm không tốt mộng, nhíu chặt lông mày đem mặt đỏ bừng lên. Bên tai nguyên bản xoã tung tóc vàng toàn bộ sụp đổ xuống, ướt sũng lung tung dính tại trên má, miệng bên trong còn không ngừng huyên thuyên lấy những thứ gì, đem nắm đấm nắm chặt sau hư hư thực thực làm lấy mở rộng vận động.

Tả hữu cũng gọi không dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách, đành phải đem người đạp rơi chăn mền vớt lên một lần nữa dựng tại đối phương trên bụng, duỗi tay thuận sống lưng nhẹ nhàng trấn an, giống ban đầu đem Khương Daniel nhặt trở về thời điểm đồng dạng. Khi đó Khương Daniel một thời gian thật dài đều cạn ngủ, chỉ có dạng này mới dỗ đến ngủ.

Mình không có nhiệt độ cơ thể, cho nên tại những cái kia trong đêm đông không dám đem người ôm, không biết có một ngày cái này chết tiểu tử trong giấc mộng bỗng nhiên níu lại mình cánh, sau đó lại ngủ được càng thêm thơm ngọt. Có lẽ là bởi vì lông vũ có giữ ấm công năng? Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền kiên trì mặc cho đối phương mỗi đêm đều rút vào mình cánh chim phía dưới, chỉ là mỗi đến ngày thứ hai thần lên quản lý lông vũ thời điểm liền sẽ đau đầu thật lâu, đây là tại dựng tổ chim?

"Thánh Hựu ca ngươi nhìn, tóc của ta cũng có thể dựng tổ chim!"

Tiểu hài cười hì hì bộ dáng thật sự là làm hại hắn không còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể âm thầm nghĩ đến đêm nay nhất định không làm cho đối phương đạt được, kết quả trời vừa tối liền mềm lòng, cuối cùng thành thói quen.

Bây giờ Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ ngủ tại cánh chim phía dưới, chỉ là không giống hồi nhỏ như thế luôn luôn cố chấp muốn ủi lấy chọn một vị trí thoải mái nhất ra. Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư một lát sau lại lẳng lặng đẩy ra Khương Daniel trên trán loạn phát, dùng đầu ngón tay một chút xíu vuốt lên đối phương nhíu chặt lông mày. Xem ra đối phương là dần có dần bình tĩnh trở lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng liền nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Ngủ ngon, Daniel. Ta tại."

\------------

Trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu bị phái đi đông 12 khu bắt ác ma, kết nếu như đối phương cuối cùng đào thoát, tên kia cách như thế hơn mười năm sau cuối cùng lại có chút động thái. Mà thiên giới hơn mười năm đối với tránh ở nhân gian ác ma đến nói cũng đã qua mấy ngàn mấy vạn năm, trình độ nào đó đến nói vẫn là tương đối không dễ dàng.

Đối với lần nữa phân phối xuống tới nhiệm vụ lùng bắt, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù có chút không hiểu bất an nhưng vẫn là nghiêm túc bắt đầu chuẩn bị, dù sao nếu như lần này hắn có thể bắt được con kia ác ma cũng liền có thể tính được là "Rửa sạch nhục nhã". Mà nếu như lại làm cho đối phương đào thoát chính là nặng sai, bởi vậy tự nhiên càng thêm cẩn thận.

Kim Tại Hoán lần này làm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ hành động thành viên cũng rất xem trọng nhiệm vụ lần này, trực tiếp chạy tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng thương lượng kế hoạch tác chiến. Đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy đối phương bộ dáng nghiêm túc, không cùng mình cười đùa, trên mặt gò má thịt cũng giống như đều căng thẳng lên, không có chút nào dao động.

Nhân loại thanh niên ở một bên nâng lên mặt mím môi nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng dạo bước, hướng giữa giường mặt co lại co lại để cho dựng tại mép giường hai chân không đến mức tiếp đất, lơ lửng giữa không trung nhỏ bức quơ, rộng rãi bào hạ lộ ra trắng nõn mắt cá chân. Có lẽ là quá nhàm chán lại ngẩng đầu lên hướng về sau cắm xuống, nặng nề mà lâm vào mềm mại ổ chăn.

"Thánh Hựu ca, cũng mang ta đi a?"

"Ngươi sao có thể đi? Ngươi nhưng là nhân loại a."

Kim Tại Hoán không chút lưu tình thay sắc mặt vốn cũng không quá tốt Ung Thánh Hựu cho cự tuyệt rơi cái này vô lý thỉnh cầu, Khương Daniel cố ý lớn tiếng phát ra hứ âm thanh sau trên giường dùng sức lăn lộn hai vòng, sau đó liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu phạt đi quét dọn gian phòng.

"Niel, ca biết ngươi không cao hứng, nhưng đây đều là suy nghĩ cho ngươi. Ngươi chỉ cần biết, ta cùng Tại Hoán đều là một mực một mực đem ngươi trở thành làm chí thân đến đối đãi, tuyệt đối sẽ không hại ngươi."

Mặc dù vốn cũng không bẩn, nhưng trong trong ngoài ngoài lấy xuống hay là đã xuất thân mồ hôi, ban đêm rửa mặt xong Khương Daniel liền trực tiếp tiến ổ chăn, không giống như ngày thường, Ung Thánh Hựu xem sao, hắn liền ở bên cạnh trông coi. Một lát sau chỉ nghe khẽ than thở một tiếng, Khương Daniel liền cảm thấy bên người giường lõm xuống đi một khối, hắn liền biết là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tới đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ an ủi, nhưng đối phương ba tuổi tiểu hài tính tình đi lên mới không muốn nghe nhiều như vậy, trực tiếp đem đầu cũng cho vùi vào ổ chăn. Hắn chỉ có thể xoa xoa chăn mền nâng lên kia một đại đoàn vật thể, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đóng lại hai mắt.

Trong chăn buồn bực lâu cuối cùng vẫn là khó chịu, Khương Daniel rốt cục không nín được mới đưa đầu vụt một chút nhô ra chăn mền, miệng lớn hô hấp lấy lạnh lẽo ban đêm không khí. Người đối diện, a không đúng không đúng, hẳn là đối diện thiên sứ, đối diện thiên sứ xem ra đã nhập mộng.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình giờ phút này giống tên trộm, len lén thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu điềm tĩnh ngủ nhan, phảng phất bưng lấy cái gì hiếm thấy trân bảo cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Cao thẳng mũi, thon dài mà mật tiệp, hơi vểnh, giống mèo con đồng dạng khóe miệng, còn có mặt mũi trên má chiếu sáng rạng rỡ ba điểm. Nhân loại hữu lực nhịp tim tại yên tĩnh trong bóng tối, bị giác quan vô hạn phóng đại.

Xương bả vai bên trên bỗng nhiên có chút ngứa, Khương Daniel đưa tay đi cào không ngờ lập tức dùng sức quá mạnh liền rách da, đầu ngón tay dính vào một chút ấm áp chất lỏng, vô ý thức thu tay lại dùng lưỡi đi liếm thời điểm máu rỉ sắt khí tức liền tại trong miệng nhàn nhạt lan tràn ra.

Hắn cảm thấy càng thêm không thích hợp, lại lần nữa đưa tay sờ đến xương bả vai bên trên, bị mình cào phá địa phương đã đã không còn bất luận cái gì chất lỏng chảy ra, thậm chí hắn chậm rãi sờ được kia phiến làn da có thể nói là trơn bóng như lúc ban đầu. Cái gì, không phải là ảo giác a?

Khương Daniel có chút mộng, lại tăng thêm mấy phần trên tay tìm kiếm lực đạo, cái này hắn sờ đến một chỗ thô sáp nhô lên, tả hữu xương bả vai bên trên đều có. Tại đứt quãng ngứa đồng thời mang tới là tiếp tục tính đau đớn, phảng phất muốn đem nơi này làn da cho sinh sinh nứt vỡ, Khương Daniel có chút sợ hãi, lại lại không dám lên tiếng, chỉ có thể trợn tròn mắt đợi đến hừng đông.

Ung Thánh Hựu nên rời đi đi chấp hành nhiệm vụ, lại nhìn Khương Daniel một mực rụt lại, không nói tiếng nào chỉ là nhìn lấy mình, không giống bình thường như thế tại cửa ra vào quấn lấy mình hồi lâu mới bằng lòng cho qua. Nhưng hắn cũng không có làm sao suy nghĩ nhiều, chỉ là giống bình thường đồng dạng cùng người cáo biệt.

"Ta đi ra ngoài, mấy ngày nay ngươi cũng phải thật tốt chiếu cố vấn chính mình."

". . . Ca, nếu như ta biến, ngươi còn sẽ quan tâm ta sao... ?"

\------------

"Ừm? Làm sao vậy, chẳng lẽ nói là chúng ta Niel còn có thể trở nên càng khỏe mạnh sao? Yên tâm, ca nuôi nổi."

". . . Cái gì á!"

Thiên sứ ôm qua nhân loại vai mở lên hai câu trò đùa, lúc này mới thấy đối phương nhíu chặt lông mày giãn ra nửa phần. Đóng cửa lại sau Khương Daniel ngay tại chỗ chậm rãi ngồi xuống đến nhìn qua trống vắng gian phòng, có thể nói là an tĩnh quá phận. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần vừa đi, nơi này liền mất đi hơn phân nửa sinh khí, ngày bình thường nhìn xem ấm áp thoải mái dễ chịu mà không mất chỉnh tề màu trắng điều trở nên đơn điệu không thú vị.

Ngồi lâu sau đột nhiên đứng lên thời điểm đầu có chút mê muội, Khương Daniel dứt khoát liền lại vịn bên cửa thân ngồi xuống, phần lưng chống đỡ lên tường thời điểm hắn có thể rõ ràng hơn cảm thụ đến xương bả vai bên trên kia hai nơi truyền đến cảm giác đau đớn, để người mười phần khó chịu. Hắn rất bất an, nhưng là sau khi suy nghĩ một chút cảm thấy nhất định phải làm cho đối phương yên tâm rời đi mới được, dù sao cũng là nhiệm vụ trọng yếu. Chính mình sự tình có lẽ còn có thể đợi được người trở về về sau lại nhìn tình huống thương lượng, không thể bởi vì cái này mà làm Ung Thánh Hựu phân tâm.

"... Hô. Ta chờ ngươi về sớm một chút a."

Dù cho đã bại lộ hành tung, ác ma vẫn như cũ giảo hoạt, nói cho đúng là bởi vì từng có một lần bị đối phó kinh lịch, bây giờ biết bị phát hiện về sau cho nên càng thêm có thể tránh. Trừ vẫn nhớ kỹ bề ngoài cùng thanh âm loại hình đồ vật bên ngoài manh mối quá ít, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán không khỏi tìm có chút đau đầu.

Trở lại ở tạm chỗ sau Kim Tại Hoán đang chuẩn bị móc chìa khoá liền thoáng nhìn chốt cửa bên trên kẹp lấy một phong thư, dùng kim hồng sắc xi đóng kín, quấn màu đen băng gấm, trên giấy còn có ngân sắc bụi gai ám văn. Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày từ Kim Tại Hoán trong tay tiếp nhận mở ra, quả nhiên là ác ma kia đưa tới.

"... Không khỏi quá phách lối đi! Còn đem chúng ta đưa vào mắt sao!"

Kim Tại Hoán đến gần xem thử nội dung liền không nhịn được kêu lên, là đối phương phát tới vũ hội mặt nạ thư mời, tại một tòa tư gia đại trạch bên trong, hàng cuối cùng là câu "Nhất thiết phải mời tuân thủ quy tắc trò chơi quang lâm ờ", dạng này viết. Xem ra khả năng không có cách nào sớm đi đại trạch bắt hắn trở tay không kịp, nhưng cái này hẹn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán là nhất định phải đi phó.

Tiệc tối tại mười một giờ ba mươi đúng giờ bắt đầu, bên trong trừ heo ném bên ngoài còn có rất nhiều nhân loại bình thường, cho nên bọn hắn quyết định chờ tán sau lại động thủ, dù cho đeo lên mặt nạ ác ma hiện tại đang đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, giả bộ hành lễ mời hắn khẽ múa.

"Tự chui đầu vào lưới?"

"Khả năng đi, có lẽ là sống quá lâu. Đào vong sinh hoạt rất chán ngấy, nhưng rốt cục đợi đến hôm nay."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng bởi vì đối phương không nói lời gì ôm bên trên mình vòng eo động tác mà cắn răng, đối phương chứa một vòng cười nhíu mày đơn giản trả lời, một mực chủ đạo vũ đạo nhảy nam bước. Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào, chỉ có thể nhảy bước nữ, bởi vì không thuần thục mà tại trong đó giẫm đối phương mấy chân, ác ma cũng không giận, dù cho thiên sứ về sau cố ý tăng thêm giẫm lực đạo của hắn.

"Ngươi là tiểu hài tử à."

Không lại để ý hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là bồi tiếp đối phương nhảy một khúc lại một khúc múa, sắc mặt không nóng không lạnh một mực trầm mặc đến cuối cùng, đợi đến khách nhân đều bị đưa đi về sau mới ở một bên khoanh tay chậm rãi đứng vững, Kim Tại Hoán bởi vì có chút lo nghĩ cũng sớm đã đứng ở nơi đó dạo bước rất lâu.

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn thế nào, ác ma. Coi như ngươi có lại nhiều kế hoạch, đêm nay cũng đừng hòng chạy trốn nữa."

"Chỉ là cảm thấy rất hứng thú thôi, thuận tiện tưởng niệm con của ta."

Ác ma chậm rãi tháo mặt nạ xuống, nụ cười trên mặt càng thêm rực rỡ, chén rượu trong tay bên trong đỏ sậm chất lỏng khẽ động, Kim Tại Hoán cả kinh nhịn không được hướng về sau lui một bước, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm đối phương mắt sừng viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt trong lòng thoáng qua một chút hơi lạnh.

"Ờ? Xem bộ dáng là còn không biết sao?"

"... Daniel."

\------------

"Ta biết ngươi đem hắn mang đi, mặc dù không còn tại sinh dục mà nói, nhưng ít ra ác ma có năng lực chuyển hóa nhân loại. Nếu là ta chuyển hóa, đây cũng là có thể xem như con của ta đi? Dáng dấp càng lúc càng giống ta là tự nhiên. Thế nào, là trước khi đi cố ý đem hắn lưu tại kia, phần này đại lễ ngươi còn thích?"

"Ngươi thật ác thú vị."

"Chuyển hóa về sau trọng yếu nhất chính là, sẽ không ngay từ đầu liền trực tiếp sinh ra chuyển biến, mà là tại tối thiểu hơn mười năm sau mới có thể xuất hiện ác ma các loại đặc thù, chơi rất vui không phải sao? Ta xem chừng chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều, mới cố ý cho đến ngài vạch trần hí kịch kết thúc trước cuối cùng phóng túng nặng cân trứng màu."

"Ngươi cuối cùng không tiếc lãng phí sinh mệnh của mình xuất hiện, chính là vì nói rõ ngươi đùa ác? Hả?"

"Là ngây thơ báo thù. Ta đã từng, duy nhất tình cảm chân thành chính là chết tại trên tay của ngươi. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha a, một cái cao vị thiên sứ, tân tân khổ khổ lén gạt đi, mình một tay nuôi nấng thế mà là ác ma, nhiều châm chọc, này thiên đại bê bối."

Ung Thánh Hựu mím chặt môi, rút ra kiếm hung hăng chống đỡ tại ác ma trong cổ ép ra một đầu đỏ sậm vết máu, đốt ngón tay bởi vì dùng sức siết chặt mà trắng bệch. Kim Tại Hoán đại não vừa nghĩ tới Khương Daniel tình huống liền bắt đầu có chút đứng máy, đối phương ngược lại là rất thuận theo cười bị hai người cho trùng điệp trói buộc bắt giữ, chỉ là không che giấu chút nào ánh mắt trong đó hận ý đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho nhìn chằm chằm.

". . . Làm sao bây giờ Thánh Hựu ca... . Dan. . . Daniel hắn... . . . ."

"Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết."

Hai người về đến trong nhà thời điểm Khương Daniel chính đang nỗ lực cùng cây yến mạch cháo làm đấu tranh, đồ làm bếp đinh lánh cạch lang, trong nồi ùng ục ùng ục bốc lên bọt đồ vật rõ ràng là trộn nước quá nhiều, thiếu chút nữa không biến thành canh. Nghe được quen thuộc tiếng bước chân sau Khương Daniel lập tức xoay người lại phảng phất nhìn thấy cứu thế chủ đem Ung Thánh Hựu cho trông mong nhìn thấy, cái sau thở dài tiếp nhận cái này một đám loạn.

Kim Tại Hoán ở một bên hiển nhiên bởi vì sự thật mà lộ ra so ngày bình thường câu thúc nhiều, cắn môi dưới, không có thử một cái giảo ngón tay. Thanh niên không có chút nào chú ý tới trong không khí thêm ra một tia ngưng trọng, một giây sau liền cùng đối phương cười đùa.

"Niel a."

"Ừm? Làm sao Thánh Hựu ca?"

"Ta đang nghĩ, có lẽ là thời điểm để ngươi người Hồi ở giữa."

"... Là. . . là. . . Ta đã làm sai điều gì à... ?"

"Không có, là ta sai. Ngươi... Vốn là, cho tới bây giờ đều không thuộc về nơi này. Lúc trước dựa theo quy định thiên sứ là không nên nhúng tay nhân gian sinh tử, hẳn là để ngươi tự sinh tự diệt."

". . . Nhưng ca nhúng tay! Đã cứu ta! Đây cũng là bởi vì ca thiện lương a! Không nguyên nhân chính là vì thiện lương mới xưng vì thiên sứ à... !"

Ung Thánh Hựu hung ác nhẫn tâm, không có quay đầu nhìn đối phương biểu lộ, chỉ tiếp tục cúi đầu hung hăng dùng sức khuấy động trong nồi sớm đã không thành dạng đồ vật, ý đồ che giấu thanh tuyến bên trong vẻ run rẩy. Kim Tại Hoán nhìn một chút tình huống đành phải vội vàng tìm lý do rời khỏi nơi này, để đem không gian lưu cho hai người, dù cho hai người đều căn bản không nghe thấy, cũng không rảnh bận tâm hắn rời đi.

"Thiên sứ chỉ là quy tắc chính nghĩa người chấp hành thôi. Khương Daniel, không nên quên, thiên sứ đều là không có tâm. Ban đầu là ta trước vi phạm, ta có thể xin lỗi, ta cũng có nghĩa vụ kết thúc."

". . . Thế nhưng là... ! Nhiều năm như vậy, ca thật một điểm, đối ta dù cho một chút tình cảm. . . Đều không có sao... ?"

"Không có."

\------------

Tại về trước khi đi, Kim Tại Hoán hay là rất lo lắng, dù sao dạng này ác ma đối bọn hắn đến nói chính là cái hiện hình bom. Nhiều năm như vậy mình cùng Khương Daniel ở chung xuống tới cũng coi là sinh ra hữu nghị, chắc hẳn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhất định là như vậy. Như vậy liền quyết định không thể để cho cái này báo thù kế hoạch bị tiết lộ ra ngoài.

"Ca, ác ma kia nếu là đem Daniel sự tình tiết lộ ra ngoài làm sao bây giờ? Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta thế nhưng là bắt sống."

"Bắt sống là sống bắt, dù là thiếu cánh tay thiếu chân, chỉ cần là sống là được, cái khác liền có thể hảo giao kém. Hắn từ sơ khai nhất bắt đầu, không tính trả thù, cũng làm không ít không cách nào chống chế chuyện xấu, thiếu trả không hết nợ. Phía trên cuối cùng cũng tự nhiên sẽ không lưu tính mạng hắn."

"Vậy ngươi vừa mới... Đã xử trí rồi?"

"Rút đầu lưỡi. Đốt ngón tay cũng đều bẻ gãy. Có thể tổn hại đều tổn hại."

"... ... . Kia, liền tốt."

Kim Tại Hoán không khỏi rùng mình một cái, cái này ca cách làm vẫn là trước sau như một lăng lệ quả quyết. Rõ ràng ở trong mắt những người khác làm lấy đều là máu tanh nhất tàn nhẫn sự tình, lại vẫn cứ lại trên dưới đều dật lấy tuyệt đỉnh xuất trần khí tức, phảng phất thế tục chính là đối với hắn làm bẩn, trong lúc giơ tay nhấc chân đều là ưu nhã thong dong.

Lời nói đích thật là hời hợt ném ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm nắm chặt quyền , mặc cho móng tay hung hăng đâm lòng bàn tay thịt mềm lưu lại đỏ thẫm dấu vết. Hắn chán ghét giết chóc, chán ghét huyết tinh, cho dù là trong mắt mọi người cao cao tại thượng tồn tại lại như thế nào, không phải cũng đồng dạng hai tay đã sớm đều đã nhiễm phải ô uế chi nguyên.

Tên là "Thiên sứ", trên thực tế là đem mình giết chóc hành vi lại càng dễ mang theo "Trừ hại" mỹ danh, không đứng đắn hợp pháp hóa. Mà trước đây phản cảm biến mất, bây giờ biến thành hắn nguyện ý dạng này đi làm. Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật có chút hi vọng mình cũng có thể giống Kim Tại Hoán đồng dạng đối đãi Khương Daniel, bảo trì tại hữu nghị phạm vi bên trong, nhưng hắn lặng lẽ vượt biên giới, đồng thời không nguyện ý vãn hồi.

Duy nhất có thể ý đồ che dấu mình cõi lòng chính là thu tốt chính mình cánh chim, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đưa ra bản thân kia một phần lông vũ, cùng thiên sứ tặng cho người khác lông vũ đệ nhị trọng ý Nghĩa.

"Ái mộ ngươi, muốn truy cầu."

Nhưng hắn nguyện ý đi xông pha khói lửa, vì một cái thực chất bên trong đã sớm chú định cùng mình sẽ người lạ đen tối tồn tại, vì năm đó chủ động tới dắt mình tay mình chỉ kia phần mềm mại tồn tại.

". . . Thế nhưng là... ! Nhiều năm như vậy, ca thật một điểm, đối ta dù cho một chút tình cảm. . . Đều không có sao... ?"

"Không có."

Trẻ tuổi, sắp chết đi nhân loại, cùng trẻ tuổi, sắp lấy được sinh ác ma, bởi vì cảm xúc kích động mà mặt đỏ lên gò má, mang theo mặn chát chát chất lỏng tại trong hốc mắt tích đầy, lại gắt gao cắn môi dưới không chịu để kia một điểm óng ánh rớt xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đưa tay đi đem người ôm vào trong ngực, nhưng lại chỉ có thể cố nén phần này nóng bỏng tình cảm, tiếp tục mặt không thay đổi đem người nhìn chằm chằm.

Thiên sứ là không có tâm, nhưng kia tình cảm lại thực là chưa bao giờ có mãnh liệt, phảng phất từ xương sườn trong khe hở sinh ra ngọn lửa, chỉ đối phương một vòng nước mắt liền cháy hừng hực, cũng nhanh muốn đốt bị thương bộ ngực của hắn.

"Khương Daniel. Ngươi đi đi."

Trong nồi đồ vật đã đến khét lẹt, phát ra gay mũi mà khó ngửi mùi, còn mang một ít khói đen, Ung Thánh Hựu không rảnh bận tâm nó, chỉ múc một bầu nước lạnh tưới ở phía trên sau diệt lửa liền tiếp theo gác lại. Khương Daniel rõ ràng còn muốn lại tìm thứ gì đường lùi, nửa ngày mở ra miệng lại thổ lộ không ra nửa cái hoàn chỉnh âm tiết.

Cuối cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định muốn quay người rời đi không tiếp tục để ý lúc, nhìn qua kia một đôi tại trước mắt hắn trong mộng từng vô số lần ôn nhu xuất hiện trắng noãn cánh chim, Khương Daniel rốt cục sấm sét giữa trời quang nhận thức đến hắn không muốn nhất nhận rõ một sự thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật không muốn mình.

Như rớt vào hầm băng.

\-------------

Hai cánh thời gian dài bị nặng nề xích sắt trói buộc cảm giác thực tại là để Ung Thánh Hựu rất khó chịu, hắn thử thu lại chân, trên mắt cá chân quấn quanh lấy xiềng xích lập tức cùng mảnh mỏng da thịt bên trên vết thương lần nữa ma sát chảy ra từng tia từng tia vết máu tới.

Tái nhợt trên môi lưu lại phiếm hồng dấu răng, đẹp mắt lông mày vặn lại với nhau. Hắn biết mình thời khắc này bộ dáng nên có bao nhiêu chật vật, ngày xưa trân quý đến cực điểm lại dẫn lấy làm vinh hạnh trắng noãn cánh lông vũ nhiễm lên ô trọc đen. Thời gian dài đen tối để hắn còn lại giác quan vô cùng mẫn cảm, tự nhiên cũng nghe đến tiến dần tiếng bước chân.

Đen tối lộ ra mỉm cười.

"Ca ca, vì cái gì không nhìn ta?"

——tbc.

Ngày mai sẽ là ca ca sinh nhật a, cũng rốt cục có thể đi gặp hắn. Đối đám bà lớn liên văn cũng vạn phần mong đợi TTTT hai ngày này đều trên đường, đi Đài Loan các nơi chơi một chút, cho nên sớm đem cái này phát ra tới.

Tất cả mọi người muốn vui vẻ là được rồi. 33


	466. Chapter 466

【 Dan Ung 】 « lượn vòng »

ooc, hành văn cặn bã, xin thứ lỗi

Lễ tình nhân chúc văn, viết rất loạn

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Khương Daniel ngồi tại sân thượng một bên, hai chân ở giữa không trung rung, dưới lòng bàn chân chính là bận rộn đường cao tốc.

Bên người đã chồng chất lấy không ít chai bia, Khương Daniel chết lặng lại rót xong một bình, ngon miệng bên trong y nguyên cảm thấy vô vị phi thường.

Cô độc ban đêm uống rượu so bình thường càng khó có thể hơn vào cổ họng. Hắn nhìn tại trong bình từ từ đi lên bọt khí càng là ảm đạm.

Không biết là cồn thúc đẩy hay là trước kia xao động nội tâm, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới một cái kia đã đã lâu không gặp người.

Nhìn thoáng qua trên trời tinh tinh, hắn ma xui quỷ khiến lấy ra điện thoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối lấy che kín ký hiệu màu đen màn ảnh máy vi tính thở dài. Rồi mới hắn ngắm nhìn bốn phía đã trống không một văn phòng, càng là bất đắc dĩ.

Liền tại một giờ trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cấp trên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phong tao gõ gõ mặt bàn của hắn, gác lại câu: "Người cô đơn đương nhiên muốn làm việc cho tốt, mới có thể có tiền ra ngoài một đêm phong lưu a." Rồi mới phất phất tay, liền không mang một áng mây đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bóng lưng giơ ngón giữa, rồi mới lại chui với đống văn kiện cùng số trong chữ.

Làm một đáng buồn độc thân dân đi làm, tại lễ tình nhân loại này chỉ đối một ít quần thể "Đặc biệt" hữu hảo thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu độc thân cẩu tự nhiên không có có cái gọi là "Phúc lợi", đành phải trong công ty điên cuồng tăng ca.

Làm cấp trên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng đuổi lấy đi cùng bạn trai hắn lúc ăn cơm, Ung Thánh Hựu thật cảm thấy thế giới này đối với hắn thực hiện không ít ác ý.

"Ngay cả Hoàng ma đầu cũng có người muốn, vì cái gì ta vẫn chưa có người nào muốn a a a a a a a a!" Ung Thánh Hựu đem hắn oán niệm hóa thành động lực, điên cuồng gõ đánh máy, cuối cùng tại lúc chín giờ, hoàn thành tăng ca.

Rời đi vị trí thời điểm, hắn đột nhiên thu được một cái tin nhắn ngắn.

"Ca, muốn tới uống rượu không? Chỗ cũ."

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc từ lầu một leo đến lầu chín lúc, trong lòng sớm mà đem Khương Daniel từ bên trên mắng hạ: Tiểu tử này cái gì thời điểm mới đem đến có thang máy phòng a! ! ! !

Hắn đi đến cuối cùng nhất cấp một thang lầu, từ cái kia thấu lấy có chút ánh trăng cổng, hắn nhìn thấy một cái nghịch lấy ánh sáng cô độc thân ảnh, cùng một đống bình thủy tinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy lẳng lặng dừng lại tại cửa ra vào, nhìn Khương Daniel bóng lưng ngẩn người. Suy nghĩ thời gian dần qua phiêu về lúc trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, đã từng rất muốn tốt. Tốt vô cùng.

Bọn hắn đã từng tan học sau cùng một chỗ đến quán net giết địch vừa mới cái không chừa mảnh giáp, cũng từng tại vũ đạo luyện tập trong phòng mặt vung phơi mồ hôi, cũng từng tại cái này sân thượng uống qua vô số chai bia, nhìn qua mặt trăng, đếm qua tinh tinh.

Không biết tại cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu, như bóng với hình Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, chậm rãi xa cách.

Tựa như đột nhiên biến mất một nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tại Khương Daniel trong sinh hoạt rời trận. Lần nữa liên lạc bên trên, đã là mười mấy năm sau sự tình.

Lúc trước cùng một chỗ trưởng thành thiếu niên, hiện tại riêng phần mình trở thành gánh vác lấy nặng nề bao phục người trưởng thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị sinh kế ép thở không nổi, Khương Daniel mặc dù không có sinh hoạt phiền não, lại là cả ngày chơi bời lêu lổng, tìm không thấy phương hướng.

Bọn hắn đều lãng quên, lúc trước nói xong muốn cùng nhau xuất đạo giấc mộng kia.

Tại cầu học thời điểm, trừ hắn cùng Khương Daniel, còn cùng một đám thiếu niên cùng một chỗ trưởng thành.

Cùng nó nói trưởng thành, pha trộn ngược lại là càng thêm chính xác.

Tại phòng học thường xuyên gây sự, thét lên Kim Tại Hoán, Phác Hữu Trấn; mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều tránh tại sách giáo khoa sau lưng ăn đồ ăn vặt Phác chí huân; suốt ngày chỉ cố vấn lấy ngủ Lại Quan Lâm; tại trước mặt lão sư giả vờ như học sinh tốt, sau lưng lại là cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ bị điên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền;

Làm ban trưởng lại đặc biệt bao dung đám tiểu tử này Doãn Trí Thánh; thường xuyên đang đi học trên đường thấp giọng thảo luận phải làm thế nào bắt làm lão sư Bùi chấn chiếu cùng Lý Đại Huy; đi học lúc luôn luôn ăn mặc đoan chính vô cùng Hà Thanh Vân; còn có luôn luôn trốn học Khương Daniel cùng luôn lên lớp ngẩn người không chép bút ký Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bọn này hỗn tiểu tử mặc dù là để các lão sư đều nhức đầu không thôi, thế nhưng là đều không có phạm đặc biệt lớn sai lầm, cũng theo lấy bọn hắn đi.

Chủ nhiệm lớp biết Khương Daniel không yêu học, thế là liền gọi Ung Thánh Hựu giám sát chặt chẽ một điểm hắn, tốt xấu cũng khuyên hắn nhiều thêm mấy ngày.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu thành Khương Daniel lão mụ, Thiên Thiên đến cửa nhà hắn chờ hắn, rồi mới kéo hắn đi học.

Lúc đầu đang đi học thời điểm ngẩn người Ung Thánh Hựu không ngẩn người, bởi vì hắn muốn chép bút ký, rồi mới cùng Khương Daniel cùng một chỗ ôn tập.

Thậm chí hắn còn chạy tới hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền công khóa, vì liền muốn giải đáp Khương Daniel không hiểu đề mục. Chỉ là mỗi lần hỏi không lâu, trực tiếp bị cau mày Khương Daniel lôi đi đi luyện múa.

Chỉ cần là Khương Daniel muốn làm, Ung Thánh Hựu đều nguyện ý cùng hắn đi làm.

Không hỏi lý do.

Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật vẫn luôn rất sủng Khương Daniel.

Những năm kia thiếu thời gian trôi qua quá nhanh. Chính khi bọn hắn tại thỏa thích chơi đùa, dùng sức trưởng thành lúc, một ít tình cảm chính đang từ từ lên men, đồng thời rót vào đến trong không khí, thành làm sinh tồn một bộ phận.

Khương Daniel dựa vào tường, hỏi chính tại thở Ung Thánh Hựu: "Tốt nghiệp về sau ngươi muốn làm cái gì?"

"Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ làm luyện tập sinh, rồi mới xuất đạo."

Khương Daniel đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu như như sao lấp lánh hai mắt.

Hắn mới phát hiện, cái này vì sao, sớm đã vào ở đáy lòng của hắn một góc.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu không một tiếng vang đi sau này, kỳ thật hắn không có nhiều phẫn nộ, ngược lại là lo lắng hắn.

Lo lắng hắn không biết tại cái gì địa phương, không biết qua có được hay không, không biết hắn có muốn hay không hắn.

Khi tưởng niệm tích lũy đến nào đó trong nháy mắt, tựa như đồng hồ cát hạt cát chậm rãi rơi xuống, chồng chất, đứng im, rồi mới lại không có tiếp theo khỏa rơi xuống kia sớm mà che kín bụi bặm đống cát —— trừ phi ngươi thiết lập lại, xoay tròn, một lần nữa lại đến.

Khương Daniel không bỏ được thiết lập lại, thế là hắn lựa chọn đứng im.

Hắn không bỏ được thiết lập lại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức, thế là hắn lựa chọn đem cùng ước định của hắn, trí nhớ của hắn đều phong tồn dưới đáy lòng.

Cứ như vậy qua ba năm, lại ba năm. Khương Daniel từ thiếu niên đến trưởng thành, từ đầy cõi lòng nhiệt huyết đến tâm như Chỉ Thủy, từ mùa xuân đợi đến mùa đông.

Rồi mới hắn tại cái nào đó cuối mùa hè, lần nữa chờ trở về Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hai người trưởng thành lần nữa gặp mặt, là tại một đám quầy đồ nướng trước khai triển.

Hai người đều không còn lời gì để nói uống lấy bia. Bầu không khí xấu hổ đến ngay cả lão bản cũng không dám tùy tiện quấy rầy.

"Ca ngươi mười mấy năm qua đều đi đâu." Cuối cùng nhất hay là Khương Daniel thẩm không nhẫn nhịn.

"Ta còn tạm thời không muốn nói, thật xin lỗi, Niel." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, khắp khuôn mặt là màu ửng đỏ, "Ta chỉ có thể nói, ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhìn hô lấy mùi rượu, phảng phất không biết mình đang nói cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài. Trong lòng lại đã sớm bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu một câu mà sợ động không ngừng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại say rượu ở giữa nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mặt, liền khống chế không nổi miệng của mình cùng tâm.

Năm đó đi là bị bất đắc dĩ, trong nhà chưa hề nói một câu liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến phương xa thành thị. Sau đó mới biết được là phụ thân phạm tội, để tránh tác động đến đời sau, qua loa đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tiễn.

Mặc dù không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái cũng biết sự nghiêm trọng tính. Trong nhà đem hắn có thể cùng ngoại giới thông tin tất cả công cụ đều thu hồi, bao quát điện thoại, máy tính các loại, đổi lại qua mới. Thế là tất cả tư liệu đều không có.

Cùng Khương Daniel liên hệ cũng liền đoạn mất.

Nhiều năm sau trằn trọc lần nữa đạt được Khương Daniel phương pháp liên lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa rất lâu, mới phát giác được một lần nữa lại tìm hắn.

Hắn đối với mình trở thành một cái người nói không giữ lời mà cảm thấy xấu hổ, hắn lo lắng Khương Daniel nắp khí quản ác hắn.

Nhưng mà Khương Daniel phản ứng lại vượt quá ngoài ý liệu của hắn.

Hắn nhàn nhạt đáp ứng hắn mời, nhìn hắn tại trước bàn rượu thất thố, rồi mới không nói một lời tiễn hắn về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại tỉnh rượu ngày thứ hai, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mấy giờ trước tin nhắn.

"Phòng bếp có canh, nhớ kỹ uống."

Đêm đó sau này, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ bận rộn, Khương Daniel vẫn như cũ tại trong sinh hoạt phù thẩm.

Nhưng là hai bọn hắn ở giữa nhiều tin nhắn vừa đến vừa đi, cũng cứ như vậy qua tốt mấy ngày này, quan hệ của hai người không nóng không lạnh tiếp tục lấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối không dám trước khi đi một bước, Khương Daniel tựa hồ cũng không có quyết định này.

Rồi mới liền đến đêm nay.

Ung Thánh Hựu run lên túi trên tay, lọ thủy tinh va chạm vào nhau mà phát ra thanh âm thanh thúy, gây nên Khương Daniel chú ý.

Thế là Khương Daniel xoay người lại.

Khương Daniel thuần thục dùng chìa khoá mở nắp bình tử, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế cũng theo từ trong túi xuất ra chìa khoá, dùng sức cạy mở, ai ngờ bị chìa khoá cắt đến, "Tê" một tiếng, rồi mới có một cái tay liền nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn, dùng bia hướng vết thương dội xuống đi. Bia bọt khí từ trong bình bỏ trốn, phát ra vui sướng tiếng kêu hướng chảy xuôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đau mạo hiểm nước mắt nhìn Khương Daniel: "Nào có người trừ độc dùng bia?"

"Không phải dùng nước bọt?" Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, một câu ép Ung Thánh Hựu đem theo sau đều thu về, đành phải ngửa đầu nâng ly.

Rồi mới cái bình điên cuồng lấy bội số tăng trưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng học xong như thế nào dùng chìa khoá mở bia đóng."㗳" một tiếng, cái nắp liền đạn tới mặt đất.

Khương Daniel nhìn uống như vậy tuỳ tiện Ung Thánh Hựu, khóe miệng có chút khẽ nhăn một cái, đang nghĩ cầm rượu lên bình lúc, vai trái đột nhiên có ít đồ ép đến phía trên.

"Mượn ta dựa vào một chút, nặng đầu chết rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn cọ xát, tìm được thoải mái góc độ. Rồi mới liền từ tây trang túi lấy ra một bao thuốc lá.

"Rút sao?" Bạch tích ngón tay thon dài kẹp lấy một cây thuốc lá, đưa đến Khương Daniel bên môi.

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy bên trái gương mặt có chút ngứa, hẳn là Ung Thánh Hựu tóc làm.

Cái mũi hỏi sát vách người kia phun ra ngoài khí tức, mùi rượu, thuốc lá vị, còn có một chút ngọt ngào bạc hà hương vị. Không phải Khương Daniel thích, nhưng là tại lúc này lại không hiểu kích động thần kinh của hắn.

Nhưng là hắn tập trung lực đại bộ phận đều đặt ở bên trái vai, với không nhìn ở trước mặt hắn lay động tay.

"Ngươi ngồi tốt một chút." Hắn đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, hướng phương hướng của mình xê dịch, thế là hai người kề sát lấy lẫn nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cái bật lửa đốt thuốc, đôi môi ở giữa phun ra một đám mây sương mù, mơ hồ Khương Daniel trước mắt phong cảnh.

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, chỉ là mặc cho lấy người bên cạnh hút vào từng đợt nicotin.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên, nhìn màu đỏ ngọn lửa chậm rãi thôn phệ khói giấy. Hầu như không còn bụi bặm ở trong trời đêm trôi nổi, ở phía xa sân bóng rổ tia sáng phụ trợ hạ chợt minh chợt tối, cực giống bông tuyết.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt theo lấy tro tàn bay múa động tuyến mà bay tới Khương Daniel trên mặt.

Cái kia hình dáng rõ ràng nam hài đã trưởng thành một cái nam nhân, rốt cuộc không bằng năm đó hắn. So với ngây thơ biến mất, rõ ràng hơn chính là loại kia cùng cùng trên đời tất cả sự tình đều không liên quan xa cách cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào cải biến hiện ở Khương Daniel, hắn duy nhất có thể làm chỉ có thể giống hắn thẳng thắn.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu một bên rút thuốc lá, một bên cùng Khương Daniel nói xong tất cả sự tình, bao quát năm đó hắn rời đi nguyên nhân.

"Trước đó tại sạp hàng bên trên, ta nói câu kia là thật." Ung Thánh Hựu từ thuốc lá trong hộp xuất ra cuối cùng nhất một chi thuốc lá, đang lúc hắn dự định nhóm lửa lúc, Khương Daniel tay ngăn trở hắn: "Không muốn lại rút.", rồi mới lại dời ánh mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy Khương Daniel không có cái gì phản ứng, thế là cũng không có ý định tiếp tục tự chuốc nhục nhã. Hắn từ một bên khác túi áo xuất ra một bình kẹo bạc hà.

"Không cho ta rút, vậy liền ăn kẹo tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu xuất ra một viên ngậm đến miệng bên trong. Tươi mát hương vị trừ bỏ thuốc lá vị cùng mùi rượu, chỉ để lại nhàn nhạt điềm hương.

Rồi mới Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Daniel một câu.

"Ta cũng phải ăn."

Rồi mới Khương Daniel liền quay đầu hôn xuống dưới.

Hắn một mực tay thật chặt vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, một cái tay khác nhẹ nhàng giữ lấy mặt của hắn. Tại như thế thân sĩ cử động phía dưới lại không cách nào che giấu hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu khao khát cùng tưởng niệm.

Lúc đầu chỉ là đơn thuần cánh môi kề nhau, bởi vì đầu lưỡi ở giữa lẫn nhau truy đuổi cùng quấn quanh, biến thành hào không bảo lưu tác thủ.

Hắn muốn đem trong miệng hương thơm hương vị đều hút đi, đầu lưỡi trước kia đột phá hàm răng phòng ngự trực đảo hoàng long, đem trong miệng viên kia hòa tan một nửa bánh kẹo bay tới, lúc rời đi còn cố ý liếm liếm Ung Thánh Hựu bên môi.

"Không sai." Khương Daniel nhìn vòng trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu, "Rất thơm."

"Vâng vâng vâng đại gia ngươi thơm nhất." Ung Thánh Hựu thừa lấy tửu kình hỏi: "Ngươi chờ bao lâu rồi?"

"Từ khi ngươi bắt đầu tại cửa nhà nha trước chờ ta đi học ngày ấy, " Khương Daniel hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trán, "Ta liền đang chờ ngươi."

Vận Mệnh nữ thần từng đem bánh xe số mệnh phóng tới hai người trước đó.

Mỗi người bọn họ đứng tại bánh xe nam cùng bắc, một đi thẳng về phía trước, thế nhưng là chưa từng đụng thấy đối phương.

Cho đến nó bên trong một cái người mệt mỏi, ngừng tại nguyên chỗ.

Nhưng là một cái khác lại kiên trì không ngừng địa, đi thẳng, đi thẳng.

Đến cuối cùng nhất, bọn hắn quỹ tích Kiện cấu thành một cái hình tròn, ở trong đó một điểm gặp nhau.

"Quanh đi quẩn lại, cuối cùng nhất tìm tới ta, hay là ngươi."


	467. Chapter 467

【 Ung Thánh Hựu sinh chúc 】We are, Young and Free

ooc dự cảnh

Một phát xong ngọt bánh / logic phế / hành văn cặn bã

Không thích mời trái điểm rời đi, tạ ơn.

1

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đưa ra thư từ chức một khắc này, trong lòng cũng có lẽ là thổi qua một câu: Ngươi điên rồi đi.

Không nhìn cấp trên giữ lại, đồng sự nhiệt liệt lí do thoái thác, cùng tiếp tân cô nương có chút hàm tình mạch mạch ánh mắt, hắn thu thập trên bàn vật phẩm, bưng lấy một cái thùng giấy, đi tới công ty đại môn.

Trên đường mát mẻ gió thu thổi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sâu thở ra đến trong lồng ngực giấu giếm đã lâu trọc khí.

Hắn nhìn trên đường người đến lại đi, nhìn bọn hắn dồn dập bộ pháp, khó mà phân rõ thân ảnh, tại thành phố này xuyên qua.

Hắn thấy giật mình xuất thần.

Bên tai thanh âm đột nhiên mơ hồ, cảnh vật trước mắt bị hư hóa, chỉ có gió vẫn như cũ tại hắn khuôn mặt khoan thai cạo xuống, lại lặng yên đi xa.

Hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy toàn bộ thế giới đều thành đen trắng, mọi người động tác bị thời gian giảm bớt, lôi ra một đạo lại một đạo tàn ảnh.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, thành phố này ép tới hắn không thở nổi.

2

Về đến trong nhà, hắn ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon nghĩ thật lâu.

Hắn mấy năm này liều mạng công việc, hắn mang tổ, công trạng là toàn công ty cao nhất, cấp trên rất xem trọng hắn.

Hắn nhận rất nhiều người tán thành, tán thưởng, thưởng thức, thế nhưng là với hắn mà nói, toàn bộ đều là không trọng yếu: Những người kia căn bản cùng hắn không có bất cứ quan hệ nào, với hắn đến nói toàn bộ là ngoại nhân.

Hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy những người kia đều đeo lên mặt nạ, hư giả khuôn mặt tươi cười làm cho hắn không thể không cũng dùng tới hư giả thái độ, khuôn mặt tươi cười nghênh nhân.

Thẳng đến vừa rồi đứng ở công ty trước cổng chính, hắn mới cảm thấy mình lại lại lần nữa thành vì mình.

Hắn chán ghét loại kia không khí.

Hắn chán ghét nhìn thấy người a tiểu nịnh nọt, rồi mới thành công thu lợi; đối với xã giao, tiệc rượu, hắn càng là không có chút nào hứng thú. Hắn cảm thấy chỉ là một đám người đem mình tốt nhất mặt nạ đeo lên, rồi mới hư tình giả ý lẫn nhau thổi phồng, trên thực chất chỉ là quyền lợi cùng tiền tài xen lẫn trò chơi.

Hắn không thể lại tại trong hoàn cảnh như vậy giãy dụa sống sót.

Hắn không thể lại lấn lừa gạt nội tâm của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, từ hắn ngăn kéo chỗ sâu xuất ra phủ bụi nhiều năm hộ chiếu.

3

Ba tháng sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính tại điều khiển lấy hắn lữ hành xe, vượt qua quốc cảnh, hướng về đường chân trời một chỗ khác chạy đi.

Hắn đã từng lái xe trải qua một mảnh mênh mông vô bờ đại thảo nguyên, nổi lên thuần trắng bọt nước biển cả; vượt lên núi cao, lại đi qua cái này đến cái khác hiện ra lân ánh sáng hồ nước.

Hắn bắt đầu cầm lấy hắn đã từng rất đồng hồ yêu, cổ xưa Fillin máy ảnh, đem cảnh đẹp trước mắt đều chụp được, một tấm lại một tấm.

Đè xuống cửa chớp một khắc này, hắn không quan tâm tấm hình kia phải chăng quá độ lộ ra ánh sáng, hoặc là đúng không tiêu. Hắn chỉ là đơn thuần địa, máy móc đè xuống một khắc này nút bấm.

Quang ảnh khắc tại Fillin phía trên, cũng khắc tại hắn mắt cùng trong lòng.

Hắn bắt đầu tại trống không sách sáng tác: Viết kia đầy lấy sinh mệnh khí tức rừng cây cùng biển hoa, viết kia vô biên vô hạn bầu trời, viết những cái kia giấu tại thấp cây bụi cái khác tiểu động vật.

Hắn đem mình mỗi một nháy mắt tình cảm cùng tư tưởng, trút xuống với giấy cùng mực bên trên.

Hắn nghĩ, tại những ngày này, hắn là tự do.

Nhưng cũng là cô độc.

4

Ung Thánh Hựu rất hướng tới ánh sáng.

Hắn đem nhà của mình, đều đổ đầy đủ loại kiểu dáng, không hoàn toàn giống nhau cây đèn.

Trong đó nhất đồng hồ yêu, nhất định là phía trước cửa sổ kia một chiếc Tiểu Hoàng đèn.

Kéo kéo một phát, ấm áp màu vàng ánh đèn liền sẽ đổ xuống mà ra, tràn đầy cả phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại lúc ngủ, tổng sẽ không đóng rơi kia ngọn đèn.

Hắn tại tham luyến ánh sáng, cũng đang e sợ đen tối.

Kế tiếp lữ hành địa, là Ung Thánh Hựu mong đợi nhất một trạm.

Kia có trên thế giới xinh đẹp nhất cực quang.

Nhưng mà trên đường, hắn gặp khác một chùm sáng.

5

Đêm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu chính đi tại hướngI thành trên đường.

Hắn lữ hành xe trong bóng đêm hành sử, hắn đem lữ hành xe tất cả đèn đều mở ra, dùng một trương ấm thảm bao vây chính mình.

Hắn cảm giác mình phảng phất bị đen tối thôn phệ, hướng sâu không thấy đáy hư vô đi đến.

Đột nhiên, đầu xe dò xét bắn đèn soi sáng một đoàn vật thể, nằm lăn trên mặt đất.

Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến ngừng xe, rồi mới xuống xe hướng vật kia đi đến.

Tại trong sương mù, hắn chỉ loáng thoáng nhìn thấy một bộ rất thon dài "Trùng kén", nằm tại ven đường.

Hắn chậm rãi đi qua, chỉ thấy một đôi đóng chặt con mắt, còn có sắp đông thương nửa mặt.

Không có một lát do dự, hắn đem người kia cật lực nâng lên, chuyển về lữ hành xe sau tòa.

Hắn thăm dò người kia hơi thở, thở dài một hơi.

Rồi mới hắn đem trong xe hơi ấm đề cao, lại tìm một cái tương đối cứng rắn bình nhựa, rót vào nước nóng, dùng mấy tầng túi nhựa gói kỹ, cuối cùng nhất tìm mình gối đầu gối đầu bao bao đi lên, thăm dò tại trong ngực của hắn.

Làm xong cái này liên tiếp động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy người kia hô hấp từ từ bình ổn, lúc này mới yên tâm phía trước ghế lái.

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tự hỏi, vì cái gì muốn cứu hắn?

Thế nhưng là trên đường đi thật lâu, hắn vẫn là không có đòi lại một đáp án.

6

Khương Daniel tỉnh lại thời điểm, chỉ từ con mắt khe hẹp bên trong, cảm giác được trên đầu một đống lóa mắt vầng sáng.

Chậm rãi mở mắt, hắn phát phát hiện mình cũng không phải là thân ở tại trên đường cái.

Xung quanh xa lạ không khí để hắn không tự chủ được cảnh giác lên, thế nhưng là trông thấy bốn phía bố trí về sau, cảnh giới của hắn tâm lại yếu mấy phần.

Nếu là phần tử khủng bố, xe này ứng chẳng lẽ trang trí phải như thế ấm áp a?

"Tỉnh rồi?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem nam nhân dựa vào tại gần ghế lái khung cửa, không nói một lời.

Lúc này ánh nắng vừa vặn từ khe cửa thấu vào, một mảnh quang ảnh tại khuôn mặt nam nhân bên trên xẹt qua, theo sau bao trùm tại nam người trên mặt kia ba viên nốt ruồi bên trên. Lông mi vừa vặn cắt chém quang cùng ảnh, tia sáng trên mặt của hắn họa một bức bao nhiêu.

". . . Tỉnh." Biết rõ đến nhân tình thế sự Khương Daniel lập tức bày làm ra một bộ khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta." Hắn nếm thử dùng lấy chân thành nhất biểu lộ nhìn nam nhân kia.

"Tỉnh, trên lò kia nồi là nấu xong cháo." Nam nhân quay người, "Còn có, đừng đối ta dạng này cười."

Rất giả dối. Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng bổ sung.

7

Khương Daniel ăn xong cháo sau này, bắt đầu tinh tế dò xét cái này không gian nho nhỏ.

Toàn bộ không gian tràn đầy ấm áp sắc điệu, giường bị xử lý dễ chịu, xoã tung, lại ấm; toa xe bên trong trống không vị trí đều thiếp lấy xông phơi ra ảnh đen trắng cùng xe chủ nhân bút tích: Có đôi khi là thơ ca, có đôi khi là câu đơn.

Bút tích lưu loát tiêu sái, xem xét liền có thể biết chủ nhân tính cách; thế nhưng là kia một tấm tấm ảnh chụp, đập tới tràn đầy tỉ mỉ tình cảm.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu đối toa xe nam nhân phía trước cảm thấy hứng thú.

Tại đêm qua, hắn cho Khương Daniel liền lưu lại ấn tượng thật sâu.

Khương Daniel tiếu dung, tại chức trên trận một mực là mọi việc đều thuận lợi lợi kiếm.

Cái gọi là đưa tay không đánh người mặt tươi cười, huống chi là cái có đoan chính dung mạo lớn thanh niên tốt, Khương Daniel tại tự thân chỗ làm việc, thậm chí là sinh hoạt phạm vi, đều là tắm rửa tại một mảnh khen ngợi thanh âm ở giữa.

Thế nhưng là chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, nụ cười của hắn chỉ là công cụ, ở trong tuyệt không có chút chân thành chi ý.

Hắn am hiểu sâu trên đời đạo lý, biết thế giới phương viên, lý giải ở trong xã hội, chỉ có khéo đưa đẩy người mới có thể đạt được tiếp nhận.

Kẻ phù hợp mới có thể sinh tồn, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là thế gian cái gọi là "Nhân sinh thắng lợi tổ" .

Tướng mạo đường đường, phẩm hạnh đoan chính, nghi đường tỏ một chút. . . Những này hình dung từ đều là ngoại giới quan với trên hắn, chỉ có hắn biết, những lời này bên trong, có bao nhiêu là chân tình thực lòng.

Từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai nói cho hắn, không muốn hư giả cười, bởi vì thế nhân phần lớn như vậy.

Tại đêm qua, hắn phát hiện một cái khác, cùng hắn đồng dạng, đồng dạng hi vọng thoát ly cái này lồng lao người.

"Ha ha, " Khương Daniel gõ gõ phòng điều khiển kia chưa cấm đoán cửa

"Ta có thể ngồi tại cách vách ngươi sao?" Hắn hỏi như thế đến.

Ngày đó bắt đầu, Khương Daniel nếm thử tiến vào một cái không người phát hiện lĩnh vực.

Ngày đó bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nếm thử bị một ẩn số xâm nhập thế giới của mình.

8

Hai người một bên trên đường bôn tẩu, một bên từ lúng túng liên hệ tính danh đến tự báo gia đình, cũng bất quá dùng nửa ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới đầu kỳ thật rất sợ hãi cùng người giao lưu những này, hắn cảm thấy chỉ có xã giao thời điểm mới có thể đem những tin tình báo này coi như thẻ đánh bạc, thành lập lợi ích quan hệ thẻ đánh bạc.

Thế nhưng là Khương Daniel lại là thuận theo tự nhiên liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu tư liệu bao tới tay, lại sẽ không khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy một tia bị mạo phạm cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy loại cảm giác này rất thần kỳ, nhưng lại là không thể dự đoán.

Thế nhưng là nghe lấy Khương Daniel thấp thẩm tiếng nói ở bên tai của hắn tinh tế vỡ nát đọc lấy, hắn lại cảm thấy cái này lữ trình bắt đầu trở nên nhiều màu.

Hướng I thành trên đường, ngày đêm nhiệt độ chênh lệch rất lớn.

Ban ngày là cùng ấm, đêm tối lại như rơi vào hầm băng rét lạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu biểu thị không ngại cùng Khương Daniel chia sẻ y phục của hắn, Khương Daniel vui vẻ tiếp nhận, bất quá mặc lên người thời điểm có một chút nhỏ.

Khương Daniel âm thầm dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu, trong đầu thế mà toát ra "Ta hẳn là có thể hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh vuốt ve hắn đi" ý nghĩ.

Đổi lấy là Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt khó hiểu.

Ngày này, bọn hắn trải qua một mảnh thảo nguyên thời điểm, Khương Daniel từ cửa sổ xe trông thấy một đám phủ dân tộc trang phục hài tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đầu của hắn đều chôn đến pha lê phía trên, liền tắt lửa, kéo hắn xuống xe đi.

Khương Daniel vừa xuống xe, liền vọt tới kia đám trẻ con bên người, chơi với bọn hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu sợ người lạ, chưa dám tới gần, thế nhưng là hắn lại cầm lấy hắn máy ảnh, "Răng rắc" một tiếng.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi đang làm gì sao đâu?" Khương Daniel tại cách đó không xa gọi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện hắn đã cõng lên hai đứa bé, tay còn đem theo hai cái, còn có mấy cái cùng tại phía sau.

"Nhanh lên theo đến! Chúng ta đi uống sữa dê!" Hắn nghĩ hắn vẫy gọi, rực rỡ cười.

"Đến rồi!" Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng chạy tới, đầu óc lại là nghĩ đến:

"Hắn dạng này cười, nhìn xem cảm giác tốt nhiều."

9

Ban đêm, bọn hắn tụ tại cái kia dân tộc du mục trong lều vải, hài tử cha mẹ làm thịt một đầu dê chiêu đãi đám bọn hắn, lại trá tươi mới nhất sữa dê cho bọn hắn uống. Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại gần hỏa lô đệm dựa bên trên, ấm áp đến sắp mê man đi.

Khương Daniel thấy thế, lắc lắc hắn, lại hướng hài tử cha mẹ xin lỗi cười cười, đối phương bày xua tay cho biết không ngại, vừa chỉ chỉ bên ngoài, biểu thị bọn hắn còn có một cái khác lều vải.

Hài tử mẹ kéo lấy hài tử cha rời đi, ra đến lều vải lúc còn đối Khương Daniel chớp mắt, làm cho hắn dở khóc dở cười, nghĩ giải thích thời điểm người sớm liền đi.

Lúc này hắn mới quay người, phát giác Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngủ say.

Nhảy vọt ánh lửa miêu tả hắn hình dáng, nguyên bản bén nhọn xinh đẹp gương mặt tại thời khắc này lại có vẻ vô cùng nhu hòa, trên trán mấy túm toái phát không an phận nhếch lên, người kia má phải tô điểm ba sao. . .

Khương Daniel cũng là say tại cái này ấm áp trong không khí, quỷ thần xui khiến hôn tại kia ba viên ngôi sao nhỏ phía trên.

Lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi run lên, lại lại lần nữa về với thẩm tịch bên trong.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, bọn hắn hướng thu lưu bọn hắn dân tộc du mục một nhà tạm biệt. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy dạng này ăn không ở không không tốt, thế là liền đem trên xe lò vi ba cùng tủ lạnh đưa cho người ta, lại cho hài tử lưu lại mấy túi đồ ăn vặt.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy hắn cái này hành vi chỉ cảm thấy đáng yêu, cười đáp: "Ngươi dạng này chúng ta dùng cái gì? Bọn hắn lại có thể dùng "

"Chúng ta còn có thể vào trong thành đi mua, " Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt thành thật, "Khi bọn hắn ngay cả điện, khí ga loại này cơ bản sinh tồn tài nguyên đều không quá đầy đủ thời điểm, lại thế nào khả năng đủ tiền đi mua? Ta nhìn thấy lều vải của bọn họ phía sau có một cái mini máy phát điện mới dám cho bọn hắn. . ."

"Huống hồ 『 bắt người tay ngắn, cắn người miệng mềm 』, bọn hắn thu lưu chúng ta một buổi tối, ta đương nhiên phải hồi lễ a!" Kết thúc lưu loát phát biểu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát giác Khương Daniel nhìn chăm chú nhìn hắn: "Ngươi thế nào rồi?"

"Không, chính là cảm thấy ngươi có chút đáng yêu." Khương Daniel cười khẽ đến, lại vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn, "Chuyên tâm lái xe đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biểu lộ nhìn về phía trước, trên thực tế trong lòng đã là trăm loại tư vị.

10

Lại đường xa cũng sẽ có đi đến ngày đó.

Tại một ngày này buổi sáng, bọn hắn cuối cùng đi vàoI thành.

Ung Thánh Hựu quen phương pháp, sảng khoái đặt trước một nhà dân túc. Hắn đem xe bỏ neo trong sân, kéo lấy Khương Daniel đi vào: "Nhanh tắm rửa, rồi mới ngủ bù." Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy hắn tiến phòng tắm, Khương Daniel không hiểu nhìn hắn,

"Đêm nay đi xem cực quang." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là hiếm thấy hưng phấn, "Ta chờ mong thật lâu, một ngày này."

Khương Daniel nhìn khuôn mặt của hắn cười khẽ: "Tra! Tuân lệnh!", lại hỏi: "Muốn cùng ta cùng nhau tắm sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng lườm hắn một cái, quay người đào vong, phía sau chỉ nghe được nam nhân tiếng cười to.

Hắn phiến lấy mình có chút đỏ lên mặt, lui về gian phòng của mình.

Ban đêm, Khương Daniel gõ cửa, rồi mới đẩy cửa vào, phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang ngủ. Hắn nhẹ nhàng lay tỉnh hắn, lại đem y phục của hắn chuẩn bị kỹ càng, về sau vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn, liền rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu gian phòng.

Lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chìm đắm tại vừa tỉnh ngủ trong không khí.

Lần này từ Khương Daniel điều khiển, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế. Khương Daniel một mặt nghe lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vui sướng ngữ điệu, nói câu: "Ngươi có phát giác, ngươi so ngay từ đầu nhận biết ta thời điểm nhiều rất nhiều lời sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thình lình đình chỉ, thật lâu mới nói một câu:

"Bởi vì ta cuối cùng tìm được có thể người nói chuyện."

Xe ngừng tại một tòa sơn mạch phụ cận, là Ung Thánh Hựu nói muốn ngừng ở phụ cận đây.

Khương Daniel nhìn trên tay hắn kia bản sắp biến nát lữ hành công lược, lắc đầu bất đắc dĩ, từ phía sau xuất ra một trương hàng da thảm, đem Ung Thánh Hựu quyển dày đặc, mình mặc cái áo choàng dài liền xuống xe.

Hai người ngồi tại đem chiếc xe sau cửa mở ra, ngồi tại đuôi xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa mặt nhìn lên bầu trời, chỉ thấy điểm điểm vỡ nát phồn tinh tại đêm đen như mực không lóng lánh, thậm chí nhìn thấy mơ mơ hồ hồ Ngân Hà.

Bầu không khí này khiến cho Khương Daniel không tự chủ được khai triển đối thoại.

"Vì cái gì bắt đầu đường cái lữ hành?" Hắn hỏi.

"Bởi vì rất mệt mỏi." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Vậy còn ngươi?"

"Ừm. . . Cũng là bởi vì rất mệt mỏi." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn nói.

Hai người nhìn nhau cười một tiếng.

"Ta bắt đầu cảm thấy đen tối không có như vậy khủng bố." Ung Thánh Hựu còn nói, "Trước kia ta rất sợ tối, cho nên ngươi thấy lữ hành trên xe đều là cây đèn, thế nhưng là trải qua lần này, ta cũng phát giác đêm tối mỹ lệ."

Khương Daniel nghiêng tai lắng nghe. Thật lâu, hắn nói: "Có lẽ ngươi cũng không phải là sợ hãi đêm tối, "

"Là sợ hãi cô độc."

Đây là, hai đỉnh đầu của người bắt đầu xuất hiện một tia tia sáng, từ thưa thớt đến chậm rãi tụ tập, phỉ hào quang màu xanh biếc ở trên bầu trời trôi nổi, về sau cái khác nhan sắc tranh nhau gia nhập.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn kỳ cảnh, dự định cầm ra bản thân máy ảnh kỹ thuật số cùng dài kính, lúc này lại bị Khương Daniel cầm tay.

Hắn hít vào một hơi thật sâu, chậm rãi nói.

"Ta biết chúng ta đều là cùng một loại người, chán ghét hư giả, nhưng lại không thể không trong thế giới này lấy hư giả giãy dụa cầu sinh." Hắn dừng một chút, "Cho nên chúng ta mới có thể cùng một chỗ thoát đi cái kia cái gọi là thông thường, ở thế giới biên giới lang thang."

"Ta biết ngươi cần cái gì, ta cũng có thể cho ngươi ngươi cần thiết."

"Ta có thể cùng ngươi nhìn mỗi một cái mặt trời mọc mặt trời lặn, cũng có thể cùng ngươi đi thế giới mỗi một cái góc; ta có thể thật lòng đợi ngươi, bởi vì ta biết, ngươi cần chính là chân chính ấm áp."

"Tại cái này lữ trình, ngươi mang cho ta rất nhiều kinh hỉ: Cẩn thận, thiện lương, mà lại chân thành. Đây là ta trước kia chưa từng cảm thụ qua."

"Ta biết đây không phải ngươi ngụy trang, mà là ngươi thực tình vui lòng hành động."

"Từ chẳng biết lúc nào bắt đầu, ta liền đã yêu ngươi; có thể là nhìn thấy ngươi tinh tế ảnh chụp cùng bút tích, có thể là ngươi đối người nhà kia thiện lương, hoặc là ngươi mỗi một cái nét mặt tươi cười."

"Ta rất cảm tạ ngươi tại đêm hôm đó tại giữa đường tâm 『 nhặt 』 đến ta, ta ta cảm giác rất may mắn.", Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống cười khẽ, "Ta nguyện ý dâng lên cuộc đời của ta đi hoàn lại, không biết ngươi. . ."

Lời nói chưa tất, Ung Thánh Hựu đã lệ rơi đầy mặt ủng lấy hắn.

Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng vỗ lấy lưng của hắn, nâng lên hắn tràn đầy nước mắt mặt, nhẹ nhàng lau nước mắt, rồi mới cúi đầu, hôn xuống.

"Tâm ta thiên địa làm chứng, trăng sao chứng giám."

11

Thế nhân luôn luôn đang truy đuổi quang minh, bởi vì sợ độc thân lưu trong bóng đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng đều rất sợ tối, bởi vì hắn sợ hãi một người.

Bây giờ, hắn quang liền tại bên cạnh hắn, ngày đêm chiếu rọi.

Hắn không thể nào quên Khương Daniel một câu kia:

"Ngươi với ta, tựa như sao trời trân quý."

Lúc trước, hắn khát vọng ánh sáng.

Ai chẳng biết, hắn cũng trở thành người khác ánh sáng.

Bọn hắn lữ hành vẫn còn tiếp tục,

Nhưng mà bọn hắn có được lẫn nhau, không còn cô đơn nữa, không còn một mình với thế giới lang thang.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Hôm qua bận quá, không có thời gian viết.

Đã từng cũng nghĩ qua muốn hay không vẽ vật thực chúc, ai biết lúc đầu dự định leo núi, ai biết thời tiết dạng này, Hồng Kông vừa vặn lại có sốt xuất huyết, thế là liền cảm giác cái này sáng sớm tại một nhà trong quán cà phê gõ chữ, cho là đưa cho hắn một phần lễ vật, cũng coi là xong giấc mộng của mình.

Một mực rất muốn viết một cái có thể giải khai trói buộc cố sự, nghĩ đến đường cái lữ hành tiêu sái như vậy, liền hạ bút mở viết.

Cũng đem ta một mực rất khát vọng tự do cái tâm tình này, đưa cho cố sự bên trong nhân vật.

Hi vọng Dan Ung một mực có thể rất tự do, làm mình thích sự tình.

Chúc Ung Thánh Hựu 23 tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ, cũng vụng trộm chúc ta 20 tuổi sinh nhật vui vẻ.

Nguyện tất cả mọi người, đều có thể tìm tới sinh mệnh ánh sáng.


	468. Chapter 468

【 Dan Ung 】Without seeing you

ooc một phát vọng tưởng

Không thích mời xoay trái, tạ ơn hợp tác.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

0

"A. . . Gần nhất thần kỳ động vật ở nơi nào tập 2 không sai biệt lắm muốn lên chiếu. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đối lấy huỳnh bạch màn hình nhờ nhờ kính mắt, thì thầm với.

Cái này bao vang dội toàn cầu thế giới ma pháp phim, bằng lấy đối với đã biết thế giới ma pháp lại kéo dài, chiếm được vô số ma pháp mê cuồng nhiệt ủng hộ và yêu quý.

Làm nữu đặc biệt tử trung Ung Thánh Hựu, biết được phim sắp chiếu lên tin tức, liền vội không kịp đem tại nhật trình bề ngoài ghi lại lần đầu thời gian, đương nhiên đoạt phiếu cũng là không thể thiếu khuyết.

Liền tại hắn thành công mua vé trong nháy mắt đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy con mắt có chút nhói nhói, thế là liền cởi kính mắt, đến toilet dự định tẩy cái mặt.

Khi hắn bước vào toilet lúc, hắn nghe thấy bạn cùng phòng Kim Tại Hoán thét lên thanh âm: "Uy uy uy Thánh Hựu ta mượn máy vi tính của ngươi dùng một chút a a a a a a a a a a a a a!"

Đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu sờ mó hành lang tường chạy, hắn chỉ thấy một đoàn mơ hồ sắc khối co lại tại vách tường cái nào đó lỗ hổng.

"Thánh Hựu thật xin lỗi. . . ." Đoàn kia sắc khối mở miệng, "Ta ngồi xấu mắt kính của ngươi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tay khác, chuẩn xác không sai lầm, nâng lên trán của mình.

"Tháng này lần thứ ba, Kim Tại Hoán."

1

Không có lương tâm Kim Tại Hoán đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến phụ cận cửa hàng kính mắt cổng về sau, liền nói "Muốn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hẹn hò đi la ~", liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu phơi tại người ta đại môn.

Tay chân luống cuống Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải loạn xạ vung vẩy lấy mình tay, khát vọng có thể chạm đến cái gì đồ vật.

Hắn rõ ràng nhìn thấy trước mắt có một cái lóe ngân quang, nhỏ bé đồ vật, nhưng ngón tay đành phải vô lực tại không trung nắm,bắt loạn, cái gì đều không có bắt đến.

Rồi mới kia ngân sắc đồ vật đột nhiên từ nay về sau biến mất, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức run một cái.

"Tiên sinh, có cái gì có thể giúp ngài đâu?" Một thanh âm tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngay phía trước vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang lúc dự định dụi mắt thấy rõ ràng lúc, âm thanh kia ngăn lại hắn: "Tiên sinh mời ngài đừng dụi mắt, tay có vi khuẩn cùng tro bụi, dễ dàng sẽ làm bị thương phần mắt."

Rồi mới một cái tay ấm áp cầm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn.

"Tiên sinh ngài hẳn là phải phối kính mắt đi. . . Trước tiến đến đi."

Nhân loại cảm giác ngoại giới chủ yếu con đường không còn là thị lực về sau, cái khác giác quan sẽ bỗng nhiên trở nên càng mẫn cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cảm thấy được mình tay bị nắm chặt một khắc này, mạch đập mất tự nhiên tăng tốc, một đạo ấm áp xông lên khuôn mặt của mình.

Làn da truyền đến bị một con xương cốt rõ ràng lại tay ấm áp chấp lên, nhẹ nhàng dùng gắng sức, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến một không gian khác.

"Rầm rập" thanh âm nương theo lấy gió mát, chiếm cứ Ung Thánh Hựu một phần nhỏ lực chú ý. Hơi lạnh vì hắn tăng thêm mát mẻ cảm giác, thế nhưng là càng để người chú ý lại là thủ đoạn chỗ kia nhiệt độ.

Cơ hồ đốt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đi.

Xuyên qua một mảnh quang minh sau này, đi tới là một góc đen tối.

Kia cái tay ấm áp dẫn dắt hắn làm được một cái trên mặt phẳng, phần lưng dựa vào tại một cái thoải mái dễ chịu trên nệm êm.

"Hiện trước đây vì ngài kiểm tra một chút hai mắt thị lực." Âm thanh kia nói như thế.

Tại đen ám chi sau, tựa hồ có thể dựa vào cũng chỉ có cái kia đạo êm tai tiếng nói. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được người kia vừa lúc dừng lại, hơi giương lên âm cuối, đột nhiên cảm giác được thính tai lại bắt đầu truyền đến không rõ ràng cho lắm nóng hổi.

Có một cái băng lãnh kim loại đột nhiên thiếp tại Ung Thánh Hựu mũi, hắn lại run lên, rồi mới hai mắt đột nhiên nhìn thấy tại xa xôi một mặt, có một cái mông lung nhiệt khí hình tròn thể tại một mảnh màu lam cùng lục sắc bên trong từ từ bay lên.

Từ mơ hồ hình thể, dần dần miêu tả ra hình dáng, chi tiết bị hiện ra, nhiệt khí cầu chậm rãi biến thành rõ ràng. Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn có thể nhìn thấy nhiệt khí cầu vải vóc bên trên hoa văn, trên thảo nguyên điểm điểm hoa trắng, còn có ở trên trời khoan thai ngửa ra vài miếng mây.

Rồi mới đây hết thảy lại lại một lát về với đen tối.

"Tiên sinh cận thị hay là thật nghiêm trọng." Êm tai lại hơi thanh âm trầm thấp kiềm chế lấy ý cười nói, " tiên sinh bình thường sử dụng máy tính lúc hay là không muốn áp quá gần tốt."

Thế là đã sớm bị che nóng kim loại chậm rãi từ mũi của hắn bên trên dời, lại có một cái khác khối băng lãnh kim loại dính sát. Chỉ là lần này đen tối duy trì tương đối lâu, cũng không có Ung Thánh Hựu trong tưởng tượng cảnh sắc mỹ lệ.

Hắn chỉ là nghe được bên người có thanh âm huyên náo: Vải vóc cùng vải vóc lẫn nhau ma sát, phim nhựa ở giữa va chạm, còn có chính là giàu có cảm giác tiết tấu tiếng bước chân thong thả.

Thật lâu sau này, Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lại lại sáng lên một phạm vi nhỏ ánh sáng. Từng cái lớn nhỏ khác biệt màu đen khối sắp xếp lấy đội ngũ thuận theo tại trên ánh sáng bày trận.

"Rắc cạch" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt trái nhìn thấy một điểm hình dáng; lại "Rắc cạch" một tiếng, cặp mắt của hắn cuối cùng là tìm về tiêu điểm.

"Hiện tại mời đọc lên ngươi nhìn thấy đồ vật đi."

"K, O, 1, 5, 2 "

"Tiếp theo đi."

"1, 9, 9, 5, 0, 8, 2, 5 "

"Rất tốt, tiếp theo đi."

"K, A, N..." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Thế là lại "Rắc cạch" một tiếng, cặp mắt của hắn cuối cùng thanh minh.

"G "

"Ừm. . . Hay là cái này số độ tương đối thích hợp tiên sinh ngươi. Hiện tại kiểm nghiệm thị lực cùng giúp kính mắt phối số độ chương trình đều đã hoàn thành, mời tiên sinh đợi chút nữa đi ra bên ngoài ngồi một chút, chúng ta lại xử lý khung kính sự tình."

Cái tay kia lại lại dời Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt khối kia kim loại, đầu ngón tay sát qua Ung Thánh Hựu thái dương, lưu lại nhỏ xíu xúc cảm.

Thế là hắn bị tay lại lần nữa kéo về quang minh không gian, lại bị đẩy ngã tại thoải mái trên nệm êm.

"Tiên sinh. . . . Ngươi khung kính. . . ."

"Ngươi giúp ta chọn đi."

Trả lời hắn chỉ có ngăn kéo mở ra thanh âm.

Hai tay của hắn đỡ tại một cái lạnh buốt trên mặt phẳng, cao độ vừa vặn để cánh tay có thể dựa vào ở phía trên. Hắn bắt đầu cảm giác có chút nhỏ bé kim loại gần sát đầu ngón tay của hắn, rồi mới một đôi vừa vặn thuận theo hắn huyệt Thái Dương trượt đến tai sau, vững vàng đỡ tại mũi của hắn bên trên, nhưng lại rất nhanh liền rút lui biến mất.

Cảm giác này lặp lại nhiều lần, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ do đến đối diện cái kia hai tay tại trên mặt hắn chơi đùa. Thẳng đến lần thứ năm sau, kia kim loại cuối cùng không tiếp tục đột nhiên biến mất.

"Ta nhận vì cái này thích hợp nhất tiên sinh ngài."

"Vậy liền cái này đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không có chú ý, hắn chỉ là quán tính mở miệng trả lời. Sự chú ý của hắn toàn bộ thả tại dư vị cái kia hai tay như thế nào ôn nhu xát qua hắn mặt, lại như thế nào cẩn thận điều chỉnh khung kính căng chùng, thậm chí còn có mấy lần không cẩn thận nhẹ nhàng theo mấy lần tai của hắn sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng qua là cảm thấy toàn bộ hành trình mặt của hắn đều tại đỏ lên.

"Như vậy tiên sinh, ngài kính mắt vào ngày mai liền sẽ đưa đến chúng ta nơi này, phiền phức đến lúc đó mang theo biên lai lại tới đây nhận lấy." Âm thanh kia nói như vậy, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị cái kia hai tay dẫn đầu lấy, đưa đến ngoài cửa.

"Hi vọng ngày mai có thể gặp đến ngươi, ta gọi Khương Daniel, hi vọng có thể lần nữa vì ngài phục vụ."

2

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không có thời gian đi lấy kính mắt.

Hắn tại không có kính mắt tình huống phía dưới giày vò mình đã không cách nào lại "Cứu vãn" con mắt, chỉ vì khách nhân muốn hắn sửa chữa hình ảnh phải vào ngày mai rạng sáng trước đó hoàn thành. Thế là làm thợ quay phim hắn không thể không thức đêm công việc, đổi lấy hậu quả là con mắt cực độ mệt mỏi cùng bủn rủn cổ.

"Ta nhìn ngươi đều nhanh muốn mù." Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên, "Đầu dựa vào màn hình như thế gần, sớm tối mặt cổ đều gãy mất."

"Cái này còn không phải ngươi hại." Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng đáp lại nói, " kính mắt đâu?"

"Cầm tới." Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm trở nên yếu thế một chút xíu, "Bất quá nói thật, ngươi dưới loại tình huống này đều có thể tìm tới thích hợp nhất chính mình khung kính cũng là lợi hại."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Kim Tại Hoán nhét cho hắn kia túi đồ vật thả tại trước mặt trên mặt bàn, từ trong túi móc ra một cái chiếc hộp màu đen, mở ra liền nhìn thấy hắn mắt kiếng mới.

Hắn sờ mó tường đi đến phòng tắm, đem kính mắt đeo lên.

Khung kính cánh tay đỡ xẹt qua lỗ tai cái loại cảm giác này, lại làm hắn nghĩ lại tới ngày đó người kia cái kia hai tay.

Thế là Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo mới kính mắt, thấy rõ mình đỏ mặt lên.

Hắn còn phát hiện trong túi có một cái cái hộp nhỏ cùng một tờ giấy.

Tờ giấy phía trên viết: Chúng ta rất nhanh sẽ gặp lại.

Mà cái kia trong hộp nhỏ, lại thả một cái bát tự hình hộp nhỏ, còn có một loạt kính sát tròng.

3

Phim chiếu lên cùng ngày.

Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nào cũng không tìm tới mình trước đó mua một cái khác trương vé xem phim, thế là chỉ có gọi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến mang Kim Tại Hoán đi chơi, tự mình một người đến rạp chiếu phim.

Vốn đang dự định mang theo nữu đặc biệt ma trượng đi xem phim, thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, cái này vẫn có chút quá phận, thế là chỉ là vây đầu Hufflepuff khăn quàng cổ liền đến rạp chiếu phim đi.

Bởi vì là vừa mới mới chiếu lên phim, rạp chiếu phim vì làm tuyên truyền cùng hấp dẫn hí mê hai xoát, thế là thả khác biệt nhân vật ảnh hình người lập bài, hấp dẫn người đến chụp ảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy nữu đặc biệt bên cạnh không có người tại chụp ảnh, lập tức đắc ý chạy tới cùng người hình lập bài từ chụp mấy bức.

Khi hắn lùi lại lấy kiểm tra ảnh chụp lúc, chân không cẩn thận dẫm lên người khác.

"A thật xin lỗi!" Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức quay đầu lại nói xin lỗi, thuận theo chân đi lên nhìn, chỉ nhìn thấy người kia một mặt thâm ý nhìn hắn.

". . . Còn có cái gì vấn đề đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt không hiểu nhìn đối phương, nhưng mà đối phương khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi nước mắt lại thuận lợi lực hấp dẫn sự chú ý của hắn, khiến cho hắn xem nhẹ kia rất quen tiếng nói.

"Phối kính mắt, thị lực hay là không tốt." Người kia trêu ghẹo Ung Thánh Hựu, "Xem ra ta xem quang muốn đóng cửa."

"... Khương tiên sinh vì cái gì ngươi sẽ ở chỗ này đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy mình mặt không nhận khống địa nóng hổi.

"Đến phó ước." Hắn giương lên trên tay vé xem phim, "Không phải ngươi mời ta nhìn sao? Tinh Thần tiên sinh?"

"Cái gì sao trời. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến trên mặt mình ba viên nốt ruồi, nhịn không được bật cười.

"Nói thực ra, ngươi mang kính sát tròng so phổ thông kính mắt đẹp mắt nhiều." Khương Daniel tay phải ôm lấy vai của hắn, tiến đến hắn bên tai nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn a ra khí hun đỏ lỗ tai, đành phải không lên tiếng nhìn Khương Daniel.

"Tốt tốt không nói cười." Khương Daniel hắng giọng, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra nói: "Như vậy tinh Thần tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngươi chuẩn bị bắt đầu thế giới ma pháp sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp làm bất kỳ phản ứng nào, tay liền bị Khương Daniel dắt.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ta ở đây trịnh trọng phát thệ, ta tuyệt đối không có hảo ý.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Chính là phối kính mắt về sau một phát vọng tưởng. (không biết mình viết cái gì trạng thái)

A fantastic beast nhanh lên chiếu lên liền tốt khoa khoa khoa khoa

Tạ ơn đọc, ta là thần hi


	469. Chapter 469

« mưa cùng rượu »

ooc/ nhanh đánh gần 4k chữ

Một phát xong bánh ngọt

Hành văn cặn bã, nhẹ phun, tạ ơn.

Thật là không biết mình viết cái gì cực hạn a một thiên này.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Ngày đầu tiên

Tháng bảy.

Ẩm ướt nhiều mưa mùa hạ là thành phố này đặc điểm. Một đến bảy tháng, mưa lớn mưa to liền sẽ nhanh nhẹn mà tới.

Tại cái này nóng bức chạng vạng tối, cần một trận mưa lớn đến rửa sạch phiền muộn.

Khương Daniel đi tại người đến người đi trên đường, nhìn nổi lên màu da cam thải hà trời, nghĩ như vậy đến.

Chỉ là hắn không nghĩ tới, mưa sẽ đến mức như thế nhanh.

Bầu trời chớp mắt từ trời trong gió nhẹ biến thành mây đen dày đặc, gió xoáy lấy hạt mưa khí thế hung hung, lại gấp lại mãnh, phảng phất mang theo sát ý.

Không có mang dù Khương Daniel đương nhiên không chỗ có thể trốn, chỉ có đi đến gần nhất có thể chỗ tránh mưa —— trạm xe bus.

Khi hắn đi đến gần nhất có đóng trạm xe bus lúc, nơi đó đã có một người đứng lặng tại nơi đó.

Khương Daniel hiếu kì nhìn người kia một chút, rồi mới lại sẽ ánh mắt quay lại mình một thân ướt đẫm âu phục. Hắn bất đắc dĩ dự định từ cặp làm việc bên trong xuất ra khăn tay lau, lại phát hiện mình vừa vặn sử dụng hết.

Đang lúc khổ não thời điểm, có một con sáng trắng tay đưa qua một đầu khăn tay, với Khương Daniel trước mắt hơi rung nhẹ.

Thuận theo cánh tay nhìn lại, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy người kia ngay mặt, rồi mới khẽ giật mình.

"Cái này quá đẹp mắt đi." Hắn nghĩ.

Cắt xén thích hợp âu phục bao mang theo cao tỉ lệ thoả đáng trên thân người càng là hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh, một bộ kim loại đen chất liệu kính mắt càng là đột xuất người kia tài trí khí chất, áo sơ mi trắng không giữ kia hai viên cúc áo càng làm cho người nhìn thấy hơi lộ ra xương quai xanh. . .

"Người kia không phải người ngu a? Như thế lâu còn không biết ta ý tứ?" Đột nhiên có một thanh âm tại Khương Daniel đầu óc vang lên, đánh gãy hắn đối trước mắt người kia nhìn chăm chú.

"A không có ý tứ, cám ơn ngươi." Hắn vội vàng nói xin lỗi, đưa qua hai tay tiếp qua khăn tay.

Có thể đọc tâm Khương Daniel, có thể xuyên thấu qua cùng người đối mặt liền có thể nghe được tiếng lòng của hắn.

Thế là tại cảm giác được người trước mắt không kiên nhẫn lúc, hắn cũng không dám thất lễ, cấp tốc đáp lại.

"Rất cảm tạ khăn tay của ngươi, " Khương Daniel chỉnh đốn qua sau, hướng đứng tại sát vách người khoát khoát tay bên trên khăn tay, "Ta tẩy sạch sẽ sau này sẽ còn cho ngươi."

"Không cần." Người bên cạnh nói như thế."Trong nhà của ta còn có khác, đầu này liền tặng cho ngươi đi."

Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, không xong, hắn có phải là chán ghét ta?

"Dạng này không tốt lắm, dù sao cũng là ngươi đồ vật, mà lại ta nhìn ra được chiếc khăn tay này hẳn không phải là phổ thông vật liệu, cho nên vẫn là còn cho ngươi tốt." Khương Daniel đi đến người kia ngay phía trước, nhìn thẳng hai mắt.

"Ngươi gọi cái gì danh tự? Dù sao hoàn thủ khăn cũng cần biết chủ nhân danh tự a." Hắn mắt cười doanh doanh nhìn hắn hai con ngươi.

Không hề có một chút thanh âm trong đầu vang lên.

Qua mấy giây, Khương Daniel đã được như nguyện nghe được người kia đôi môi nhẹ nhàng nôn ra tên của mình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

Rồi mới người kia chậm rãi quay người, hướng lấy đối đường phố đi đến.

Khương Daniel chỉ nghe được trong đầu vang lên "Đinh" một tiếng, rồi mới trước mặt đã là người đi nhà trống.

Lúc xuống xe, hắn từ trong túi móc ra một đầu khăn tay.

Hắn nhìn mình ướt đẫm âu phục, nhìn nhìn lại đầu kia tơ chất khăn tay, thế nào nghĩ cũng phải không ra cái chỗ nhưng tới.

Hắn chỉ có cẩn thận từng li từng tí xếp lại đầu kia khăn tay, rồi mới lại phóng tới cặp làm việc bên trong.

Tại một cái nháy mắt, hắn trong đầu hiện lên một đôi xinh đẹp đôi mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trạm xe bus chờ xe thời điểm, chỉ thấy một nam tử hướng lấy hắn bên này phương hướng đi tới.

Hắn đầy người ướt đẫm, màu trắng quần áo trong bao vây như ẩn như hiện cơ bụng, bả vai xem ra rất rộng. . .

Thế nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu không quá ưa thích ánh mắt của hắn.

Vô luận là hắn tại nhìn thẳng hai con mắt của hắn lúc, hay là tại hắn đưa ra khăn tay, ánh mắt của hắn trực câu câu ở trên người hắn lưu luyến lúc.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt để hắn cảm thấy nguy hiểm.

Thế là khi Khương Daniel có một khắc đang thất thần thời điểm, hắn nhẹ nhàng đánh một cái búng tay.

Hắn quay người rời đi, hướng đối đường phố đi đến.

Thời điểm ra đi, hắn đang suy nghĩ:

"Hắn ứng chẳng lẽ nhớ kỹ ta đi."

Bởi vì ta có thể sửa chữa người khác nào đó đoạn ký ức a.

Chỉ là chính hắn cũng quên, vừa rồi dò xét Khương Daniel thân thể lúc, tối tối lóe lên ý đồ bất chính.

Ngày thứ ba

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, là tại hai ngày về sau ban đêm.

Khi đó hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, so với hai ngày trước nhìn thấy muốn càng nguy hiểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ tại cái kia trạm xe bus chờ xe về nhà, đang chờ quá trình bên trong, hắn nghe được một tia mùi rượu, mà lại dần dần càng ngày càng đậm.

Hắn quay đầu, liền phát hiện Khương Daniel đầy người mùi rượu đứng tại bên cạnh hắn, mà lại dùng một cái vô cùng nguy hiểm lại mập mờ ánh mắt đưa mắt nhìn hắn.

Bản năng cảm thấy không ổn, Ung Thánh Hựu dự định lặng lẽ hướng bên cạnh dời lúc, Khương Daniel lại một tay chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên phải, toàn bộ thân thể tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên muốn chạy trốn, nhưng Khương Daniel phát giác về sau, một cái tay khác nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm.

"Ngươi đang sợ cái gì?" Khương Daniel há miệng chính là một trận nồng đậm rượu whiskey, hun Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhiễm một điểm men say.

"Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thẳng lấy ánh mắt của hắn. Khương Daniel uống say sau này, so hắn bình thường lúc càng thêm trương dương, thế nhưng là cũng hấp dẫn hơn người.

"A, ngươi thật thích ta sao?" Khương Daniel nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng lòng, mỉm cười."Vậy liền để ngươi nhẹ nhàng thường một chút hương vị đi."

Nói xong, hắn liền nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, trùng điệp hôn đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản chạy trốn không kịp, đành phải ngơ ngác tùy ý Khương Daniel làm ẩu.

Nồng đậm mùi rượu tại Ung Thánh Hựu khoang miệng hiện ra, thời gian dần qua thôn phệ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí.

Khương Daniel hôn đến rất dùng sức, phảng phất đang cướp đoạt cũng tại chiếm hữu.

Đơn thuần đôi môi với nước bọt tiếp xúc đã không thể thỏa mãn hắn, hắn dùng lưỡi tô lại lấy Ung Thánh Hựu môi hình, về sau lại chuyển di trận địa, liếm láp vành tai của hắn, thuận theo hình dáng hôn đến xương quai xanh chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn đến tiếp cận thiếu dưỡng, đành phải đưa tay vuốt ve Khương Daniel eo cùng cõng.

Đang lúc Khương Daniel đem hắn ép tại trạm xe bus quảng cáo bản, bắt đầu đang mở Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo trong cúc áo lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần mới đột nhiên trở về.

Hắn một cước đỉnh tại Khương Daniel hạ thân, nhìn người kia hộ lấy trọng yếu bộ vị trên mặt đất lăn lộn, xoa xoa trên mặt nước bọt, vạn phần chật vật rời đi.

Đi đến nhà dưới lầu, hắn hồi tưởng vừa rồi cái kia lửa nóng nháy mắt, tay không tự giác xoa lên đôi môi của mình.

Hắn không có cách nào truy cứu vì cái gì Khương Daniel sẽ vào thời khắc ấy, tại cái kia trạm xe bus xuất hiện, hắn chỉ có thể truy cứu mình vào thời khắc ấy y nguyên không tự chủ động tâm.

"Xem ra như thế nào cũng tránh không khỏi sao?" Hắn đàm thở ra một hơi.

Khương Daniel hai ngày này rất phiền não.

Tại hắn nhắm mắt lại lúc, cặp kia xinh đẹp con ngươi sẽ xuất hiện tại trong hắc ám.

Giống như là ở trên bầu trời lấp lánh mỹ lệ sao trời, cũng giống sáng sớm biển cả chiếu rọi điểm điểm lân ánh sáng.

Vấn đề là, Khương Daniel căn bản không nhớ rõ mình khi nào nhìn qua cái này đôi mắt, cũng không biết cái này đôi mắt chủ nhân là ai.

Liền ngay cả cùng đồng sự lúc uống rượu, hắn cũng đang phiền não lấy vấn đề này, một thân một mình rót lấy Whisky.

Ngồi cùng bàn Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhìn hắn đành phải lắc đầu.

"Tiểu tử này làm cái gì?"

"Không biết, có lẽ tương tư đơn phương đi."

Tụ hội tán sau này, Khương Daniel một người ngồi xe buýt về nhà.

Đồng sự nhìn hắn biểu thị rất không yên lòng, hắn cũng chỉ là khoát khoát tay, rồi mới tiêu sái quay người.

Quán bar rất gần công ty, thế là hắn cũng đi đến đã từng cái kia có đóng trạm xe bus đi chờ đợi xe buýt.

Đi đến trạm xe bus, phát hiện có người tại nhà ga chờ xe.

Khương Daniel lúc đầu không có để ý, thế nhưng là giống cử chỉ điên rồ đồng dạng, hắn đi đến người kia trước mặt lúc, phát hiện cặp kia ngày đêm tư tưởng đôi mắt.

Hắn nhịn không được bắt đầu đùa giỡn trước mặt người kia, càng khống chế không nổi mình hôn xuống.

Thẳng đến đôi môi triền miên thời điểm, hắn mới nhớ kỹ hắn sớm đã gặp qua người này, biết tên của hắn.

Hắn là đầu kia khăn tay chủ nhân, hắn là Khương Daniel ngày nhớ đêm mong đôi kia con ngươi người sở hữu.

Hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn bị đá ngã xuống đất khi đó, Khương Daniel hồi ức vừa rồi trong lúc hỗn loạn não hải nghe được một đạo yếu ớt thanh âm:

"A. . . Là hắn."

Về sau hắn mất đi ý thức.

Ngày thứ sáu

Khương Daniel tại thứ sáu cái này dân đi làm đều muốn nâng chén nho nhỏ chúc mừng thời gian bên trong, cảm giác phải hảo tâm của mình tình bị phá hư.

Khi hắn đi đến cái kia trạm xe bus lúc, hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một cái khác âu phục phẳng phiu nam tử sóng vai đứng tại trạm xe bus.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn lời nói thật vui, trên mặt đều là giấu không được ý cười.

Cái này khiến tránh ở một bên nhìn Khương Daniel có chút không phải khẩu vị.

Mấy ngày nay hắn đều tại trạm xe bus đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu. Bất quá tại Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện trước đó, hắn liền đứng ở những người khác phía sau, chỉ sợ hắn sẽ chú ý tới hắn.

Tại đối với hắn làm loại kia khác người sự tình sau này, Khương Daniel đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là rất chán ghét hắn, đành phải ở cách xa xa lưu ý lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ngày này hắn thừa dịp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên tâm cùng người nói chuyện phiếm, thế là đứng ở một cái hay là có một khoảng cách vị trí, sẽ không cách bọn họ quá gần, lại có thể gần một điểm nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel nếm thử nghe Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng lòng, nhưng là phát hiện cái gì đều nghe không được.

Hắn bắt đầu nôn nóng, không thể nào hiểu được vì cái gì không thể đọc tâm.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến đêm đó hôn, lại nghĩ tới năng lực của mình, thở dài.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu thường ngồi xe buýt chống đỡ đứng, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng người kia cùng nhau hướng xe buýt đi đến.

Không biết có phải hay không là Thượng Đế nghe được Khương Daniel khẩn thiết thanh âm, hắn thế mà nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng lòng.

Mặc dù chỉ có ngắn ngủi một câu.

"Hắn rất tốt."

Ngày thứ bảy

Ngày này lại là mưa to mưa lớn một ngày.

Khương Daniel chống lấy dù, mặt ủ mày chau đi đến trạm xe bus, thình lình phát hiện ra tại đó đang đứng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lúc này là Ung Thánh Hựu quên mang dù, toàn thân đều giọt lấy nước, một bộ dáng vẻ chật vật

Vốn định quay người lúc rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng tắp hướng hắn đi tới: "Ngươi dừng lại cho ta."

Khương Daniel đành phải quay người, không dám nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu hai con ngươi, đành phải nhìn mặt đất.

Cái gì đều nghe không được.

Khương Daniel sắp hoài nghi ngày đó nghe được câu nói kia có phải là ảo giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên hai tay, nhìn trước mắt một mặt quần thái Khương Daniel, chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng là lại giả vờ như rất lãnh đạm hỏi hắn:

"Ngươi tại tránh cái gì?"

Khương Daniel đây là mới dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mặt: "Ngươi."

"Ta sợ ngươi sẽ chán ghét ta."

Khương Daniel nhìn một giọt nước thuận theo Ung Thánh Hựu tóc nhọn nhỏ giọt xương quai xanh một chút địa phương, lại nhìn thấy màu đen quần áo trong ướt đẫm sau này thiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, hoàn mỹ hiện ra lấy hắn đường cong, không khỏi mặt mo đỏ ửng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại ở trong lòng cười lên tiếng, thế là lên tiếng nói: "Đêm hôm đó như thế hung ác, hiện tại đỏ mặt cái gì?"

Không đợi Khương Daniel đáp lại, hắn còn nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không có ít đồ nên còn cho ta?"

Khương Daniel lập tức từ cặp làm việc bên trong móc ra Ung Thánh Hựu khăn tay cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy gãy vuông vức, nóng không có một tia nhăn nheo khăn tay, trong lòng để lọt một chụp.

Hắn sở trường khăn xóa kính mắt của hắn lúc, Khương Daniel đem chính hắn âu phục bên ngoài bao đóng đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu xát kính mắt động tác lại ngừng lại.

Hai người tương đối không nói gì, tại trạm xe bus đứng thật lâu. Nhìn từ mái hiên nhà bồng trút xuống hạt mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu khoác lấy Khương Daniel bên ngoài bao, âm thầm xuất thần.

"Cái kia. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel vẻ mặt thành thật:

"Đêm hôm đó cực kỳ xin lỗi, ta uống nhiều!" Hắn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu thật sâu cúi đầu, "Ngươi muốn ta làm gì sao cũng được!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trả lời.

"Ta sẽ không lại quấy rầy ngươi, chúc ngươi hạnh phúc!"

Hả? Kịch bản xảy ra chút vấn đề đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, nhìn thấy hắn phát xoáy, rất muốn hung hăng đâm xuống đi. Nhưng là hắn hay là lãnh đạm nói: "Trước nhìn ta."

Khương Daniel vẫn có chút không dám nhìn lấy hắn ngay mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu hỏi:

"Ngươi có phải hay không có thể đọc tâm?"

"Đúng thế."

"Kia ngươi có phải hay không đọc qua lòng ta?"

". . . Đúng thế."

"Vậy ngươi đều đọc được cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ hỏi.

". . . Ngươi nói bạn trai ngươi rất tốt." Khương Daniel nhìn mặt đất trả lời.

Ta cái gì thời điểm có bạn trai rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nghĩ đến, hắn tùy ý Khương Daniel giải thích.

"Ngày đó ngươi không phải cùng một cái nam nhân cùng đi sao? Ta nghe được ngươi nói 『 hắn rất tốt 』, lại nhìn thấy ngươi cùng hắn nói chuyện rất vui vẻ, liền biết hắn là bạn trai ngươi."

". . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, đáp lại nói: "Nếu như vậy liền xem như bạn trai, ta đoán chừng bạn trai của ngươi đều có thể quay chung quanh Địa Cầu ba vòng."

Hắn tiếp theo nói: "Câu nói kia không phải là đang nói hắn."

"Kia là ta đang nhớ ngươi."

Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu lên.

"Ngươi không phải rất thích thường hương vị sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thẳng Khương Daniel hai con ngươi, "Liền để thanh tỉnh ngươi nếm một chút đi."

Nói xong, liền kéo lấy Khương Daniel cà vạt, đem cả người hắn rút ngắn, hôn xuống.

Khương Daniel vào thời khắc ấy, chỉ nghe đến giọt mưa vẩy rơi xuống đất thanh âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường dùng mùi nước hoa tại thời khắc này rõ ràng lên, thực vật thân thảo cùng chất gỗ điều tại lúc này cùng mưa mùi vị của nước như thế ăn khớp.

Chỉ là nhẹ nhàng hôn một chút, hai người liền cấp tốc tách ra.

"Hiện tại chúng ta, hòa nhau đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đối lấy Khương Daniel thông minh cười một tiếng.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể lại sửa chữa Khương Daniel ký ức; Khương Daniel cũng không thể được nghe lại Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng lòng.

Bọn hắn cũng không cần.

Bởi vì không cái gì so tự mình truyền đạt, cùng nhau Kiện cấu tới càng tốt hơn.


	470. Chapter 470

[ Dan Ung ] Wildest Dreams

⭕ đứng ca Dan × idol Ung

⭕ cứu cực ngắn nhỏ OOC

1.

Nam Hàn đại thế idol Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất phát phát hiện mình có một cái trạm ca.

Về phần là thế nào phát hiện, khụ khụ, dù sao một cái 180+ rộng chân dài dáng dấp còn rất đẹp nam sinh giơ máy ảnh DSL đứng tại một đống kiều tiểu khả nhân điên cuồng thét lên nữ phấn ở giữa đối hắn chụp, thoạt nhìn vẫn là rất đột ngột không phải.

Về phần tại sao cho rằng nam sinh kia là đứng ca mà không phải ký giả truyền thông, nhà nào truyền thông nam họp báo vỗ vỗ liền cười đến thấy răng không gặp mắt? ? ?

Mà đưa đến tính quyết định tác dụng chứng cứ, chính là nam sinh kia cõng ba lô. Đen nhánh túi đeo lưng lớn căng phồng, đặc địa kéo ra một đoạn ngắn khóa kéo đem Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp ứng con rối đầu trọc báo biển đầu lộ ra, giống như là sợ nó bị buồn bực tại trong bọc hô hấp không được.

Đầu trọc báo biển má trái cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng điểm ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc vô tình trông thấy nam sinh trong bọc nhỏ đầu trọc cùng nó trên mặt ba viên nốt ruồi lúc, tâm tình nháy mắt trở nên một lời khó nói hết.

Tuân theo idol chuyên nghiệp tố dưỡng, Ung Thánh Hựu khắc chế mình nội tâm lao nhanh một vạn thớt ngựa hoang, hướng về phía nam sinh ống kính lộ ra một cái ý vị thâm trường mỉm cười.

2.

Khi nhàn hạ Ung Thánh Hựu thích dùng tiểu hào đi dạo mình đứng tử, nhìn thấy mình đặc biệt vừa ý đồ sẽ còn tích trữ tới. Hôm nay hắn trông thấy một cái gọi "F_OngDants" đứng tử ra một bao hai ngày trước ở phi trường nhận điện thoại đồ, một tấm trong đó, hắn nhìn thẳng ống kính, khóe miệng mỉm cười đường cong hoàn toàn như trước đây ấm áp, ánh mắt lại hiếm thấy có chút nheo lại, giống như là đang suy tư điều gì nguy hiểm đồ vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới ngày đó giơ máy ảnh DSL nam sinh, điểm tiến đứng tử trang chủ.

Đứng tử đưa đỉnh là một trương cao dán Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt chiếu, giống như là quay chụp người ở phía xa dùng di động chụp được ảnh chụp, người chung quanh đều bị tỉ mỉ mơ hồ rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hồi lâu mới nhận ra đến đây đại khái là xuất đạo trước một lần đường diễn.

Thời điểm đó Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút ngây ngô, đứng tại đồng bạn bên cạnh an tĩnh nghe đồng bạn phát biểu, hướng về phía dưới đài fan hâm mộ cười đến ôn nhu lại nội liễm, sắp xuất đạo tự tin cùng kiêu ngạo lại khó tự kiềm chế từ khóe mắt tràn ra.

Từ lúc kia liền bắt đầu truy sao? Kia thật đúng là cái lão đứng tử.

Đem phóng đại đến full screen ảnh chụp điểm về hình nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt rơi tại phối văn án bên trên ——

"Điên cuồng nhất mộng."

3.

Đại thế idol đi Trình tổng là sắp xếp tràn đầy, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng các đoàn viên giữa trưa đến mục đích, ban đêm liền muốn bắt đầu một trận mới buổi hòa nhạc.

Tới gần mở màn, fan hâm mộ lục tục ngo ngoe vào sân, Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía sau đài hiếm thấy khẩn trương lên.

Đồng đội chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu không chỗ ở dạo bước, lại gần mở cái trò đùa: "Thế nào, hề đàn lão nghệ thuật gia lần này chưa chuẩn bị xong?"

"Làm sao có thể, đều tay nghề lâu năm." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy nhẹ nhõm trêu chọc đáp lại, thấy đồng đội cười sau khi rời đi lại thu liễm lại tiếu dung, đối tấm gương không biết lần thứ mấy chỉnh lý tóc của mình.

Đi đến sân khấu về sau, dưới đài quả nhiên ô ương ương một mảnh, phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới chỉ có thể nhìn phải trong sạch sắc tiếp ứng bổng tại đen kịt một màu bên trong lắc ra một mảnh Ngân Hải.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến dự đoán định tốt vị trí đứng vững, liếc nhìn một chút hàng trước fan hâm mộ trường thương đoản pháo nhắm ngay hắn ống kính, nhưng lại ý ở ngoài trông thấy một cái quen thuộc thân hình.

Hắn lại đi lên phía trước gần mấy bước, nghĩ xác nhận mình phỏng đoán.

Nam sinh hay là khiêng pháo, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt hắn rất gần chỗ đứng vững, hơi kinh ngạc trừng lớn mắt dịch chuyển khỏi máy ảnh lăng lăng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là nói câu gì, lại cấp tốc lấy lại tinh thần điều chỉnh máy ảnh tiêu cự.

Cùng chung quanh nữ fan hâm mộ so sánh rõ ràng vai rộng, đang khi nói chuyện lơ đãng lộ ra thỏ răng cùng nhìn chằm chằm hắn sững sờ lúc lập loè sáng đậu đậu mắt.

Chính là hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng biết tại sao cảm thấy một chút an tâm, đang chờ đợi ca khúc khúc nhạc dạo vang lên mấy giây ở giữa, ngẩng đầu xông nam sinh nở nụ cười.

Ánh đèn thoáng chốc sáng lên, chiếu sáng Ung Thánh Hựu tinh xảo như điêu khắc tác phẩm nghệ thuật gương mặt, giống như là một cái ôn nhu lại nguy hiểm tín hiệu.

4.

Buổi hòa nhạc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần có cái gì công khai hành trình đều sẽ đặc biệt chú ý một chút cùng chụp fan hâm mộ, lại cũng chưa từng thấy qua nam sinh kia.

Ấn mở cái kia gọi "F_OngDants" đứng tử, mới nhất một đầu động thái còn dừng lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu một lần cuối cùng nhìn thấy hắn trận kia buổi hòa nhạc ngày ấy, phát đồ bên trong kẹp một trương Ung Thánh Hựu tại mở màn trước đối với hắn nâng lên mỉm cười.

Chẳng lẽ là ta ngày đó giảng gag quá kém để hắn thoát phấn rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu khắc sâu tỉnh lại mình kia Thiên Bồng đột nhiên khôi hài dục vọng.

Không đúng, ta nhớ được hắn rõ ràng cười đến rất vui vẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu lại cấp tốc phủ định mình vừa mới suy đoán.

Phát điên về phát điên, hành trình còn phải tiếp tục, chỉ là nam sinh kia rốt cuộc không có xuất hiện qua, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vắng vẻ.

Cũng không tiếp tục giảng nát gag.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng âm thầm thề.

5.

Gần nhất công ty lại phải cho đoàn bước phát triển mới xung quanh, hẹn xong chuyên nghiệp chụp ảnh đoàn đội đến cho mỗi cái thành viên chụp một bao chân dung.

Ung Thánh Hựu thay xong trang phục thượng hạng trang về sau, cùng đoàn viên cùng đi đến hiện trường đóng phim.

Đột nhiên, hắn cảm thấy một bên có cái vẫn đang ngó chừng hắn ngốc người cười, mắt thoáng nhìn, đã nhìn thấy nam sinh kia nháy mắt thu hồi tiếu dung nhếch lên miệng, cõng một chút thẳng tắp, khẩn trương dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt.

Thấy rõ đối phương là ai về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim như nổi trống.

Rốt cục lại trông thấy hắn.

Nam sinh chờ một trận, có chút không được tự nhiên về nghiêng mắt nhìn, lại vừa vặn đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn nhìn chằm chằm hắn ánh mắt, đành phải mất tự nhiên xoay quay đầu, nhếch môi cười cười hòa hoãn không khí.

Hắn cười rất có sức cuốn hút, không tính chỉnh tề răng lại sạch sẽ trắng noãn, con mắt cong cong nheo lại, giống con vui sướng cỡ lớn khuyển, chọc cho Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhịn được cùng hắn cùng một chỗ cười lên.

"Ngươi tốt, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ngươi tốt, ta là lần này thợ quay phim Khương Daniel."

6.

Trở lại ký túc xá, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng ấn mở Weibo, mở ra "F_OngDants" trang chủ.

"F_OngDants" ba phút trước vừa đổi mới một đầu động thái, nhưng không có phối đồ, chỉ có hai câu Shakespeare thơ:

"Shall I compare thee to a su mmer 's day?

Có lẽ ta có thể dùng ngày mùa hè đem ngươi đến so sánh,

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.

Nhưng ngươi so ngày mùa hè càng đáng yêu cũng càng Ôn lương."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hai câu này thơ nhiều lần mặc niệm nhiều lần, hài lòng quan bế giao diện.

Hừ trong chốc lát tiểu khúc, hắn lần nữa mở ra Weibo, hoán đổi đến mình đại hào, cũng đánh xuống hai hàng thơ:

"So l ong as men can breath or e yes can see,

Chỉ cần mắt người có thể nhìn, nhân khẩu có thể hô hấp,

So l ong lives this and this gives life to thee.

Ta thơ tất trường tồn, khiến cho ngươi vạn thế lưu phương."


	471. Chapter 471

[ Dan Ung ] hôn trộm

⭕ hướng dẫn du lịch Dan × thợ quay phim Ung

⭕ chúc trứng ny cùng nhỏ Dữu tiền đồ như gấm vịt 99 không 88!

1.

Cứ tới trước đó chiếu vào công lược làm tốt vạn toàn chuẩn bị, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là bị mới ra sân bay liền đối diện phá đến mang theo hạt cát gió đánh run lên, che đậy tại kính râm sau con mắt khó chịu híp híp, lộ bên ngoài bên cạnh một đoạn nhỏ cái cổ cũng lùi về khăn quàng cổ bên trong.

Không nên đồng ý đến cái địa phương quỷ quái này. Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội nghĩ.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành, xin hỏi ngài là 'Thánh Hựu không họ Ngô không họ Khổng không họ Hồng' tiên sinh sao?" Một thanh âm bên tai bờ vang lên, đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đầu không ngừng bão tố ra thô tục liên kích.

Người kia tựa hồ tận lực thả chậm ngữ tốc, thanh âm trầm thấp, phát âm rõ ràng, lại bởi vì cuối cùng kết thúc lúc có chút giương lên âm cuối mà bằng thêm mấy phần lười biếng hương vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngây người, đợi người kia trước bước nửa bước, lại nghiêm túc lặp lại một lần tra hỏi mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, liên tục gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không thừa nhận chính mình lúc trước lên cái này ID lúc xác thực ôm trả thù xã hội ác thú vị tâm lý, mỗi khi thấy có người cố gắng nghĩ vuốt thẳng đầu lưỡi đem cái này ID đọc thuận lúc, hắn trên mặt cuối cùng sẽ ôn hòa hữu lễ cười cười ra hiệu đối phương niệm không ra không quan hệ, trong lòng lại cười lật trời. Đỉnh lấy cái này ID hành tẩu giang hồ năm sáu năm, hắn còn chưa thấy qua có thể một lần liền có thể đọc thuận người.

Nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại đến xem người tới lúc, không khỏi thay đổi nhìn tương lai lắm mồm tân tinh sùng kính ánh mắt.

Lắm mồm tân tinh thấy Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, thoải mái mà cười cười, nguyên bản bởi vì nghiêm túc mà để người có chút cảm giác áp bách con mắt cong thành đạo gợn sóng, hai viên thỏ răng cũng quang minh chính đại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng chào, thoáng chốc lại để Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là bão cát mê người mắt hay là người trước mắt mê người: "Ta là ngươi hôm qua hẹn xong lái xe, ta gọi Khương Daniel, xe ở bên kia."

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm bị gió cát thổi đến lắc lắc đầu óc đều có thể nghe được hạt cát lẫn nhau lề mề thanh âm, ngay cả xác minh đến người thân phận đều không để ý tới, liên tục không ngừng đi theo Khương Daniel tiến hắn xe.

"Đầu tiên đi đến chỗ nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu báo đặt trước tốt dân cư chỗ ở đường đi tên, điều chỉnh cái tư thế thoải mái ngồi xuống.

"Úc đúng, nhìn thấy ngài ID vẫn muốn hỏi tới, đã ngài không họ Ngô không họ Hồng cũng không họ Khổng, vậy ngài họ gì?" Khương Daniel tựa hồ ngại lái xe quá nhàm chán, không có ngồi bao lâu liền lần nữa đặt câu hỏi.

"Ung."

"Ung?" Khương Daniel lặp lại một lần, một cái "Ung" chữ phảng phất tại hắn giữa răng môi bị nhiều lần thưởng thức thưởng thức. Hắn lại cười, "Rất đặc biệt họ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ứng lời nói, một bộ phận nguyên nhân là bởi vì câu nói này hắn từ nhỏ nghe được lớn, còn có một bộ phận nguyên nhân là hắn cảm giác bão cát lại thổi lên.

Nhỏ bé lại có chút cấn người hạt cát, đang dần dần chậm lại gió lôi cuốn hạ tựa hồ xuyên qua cửa sổ xe tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, phá cào phải hắn tâm một rung động dồn dập.

Cũng có thể là không phải hạt cát nguyên nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu hái được kính râm sau rốt cục đem người kia thấy rõ, tô điểm tại Khương Daniel mắt phải khóe mắt hạ nốt ruồi giống khỏa tiểu tinh tinh, tại Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh trong vũ trụ loá mắt xẹt qua, lưu lại một đạo nóng rực vết tích.

2.

Ung Thánh Hựu là một lữ hành thợ quay phim, tại một nhà tại nghiệp nội hơi có danh tiếng du lịch tạp chí đảm nhiệm chức vụ.

Hắn từ nhỏ đã thích loay hoay máy ảnh, cũng thích khiêng máy ảnh khắp thế giới chạy loạn quay chụp các nơi phong cảnh cùng người, lấy được thưởng nhiều, cũng dần dần có thanh danh, tiền kiếm được đầy đủ mình khắp thế giới bay, dùng mình thích sự tình cung cấp mình đi làm một kiện khác thích sự tình, tự do vừa thích ý, chỉ là Ung cha Ung mẫu cảm thấy một cái hai mươi mấy nam nhân còn không có cái công việc đàng hoàng không thể nào nói nổi, vừa đấm vừa xoa buộc hắn tiếp nhận một phần tạp chí xã công việc, tạp chí xã đặc biệt vì hắn mở cái chuyên mục, mỗi tháng đầu tháng đều chỉ định một chỗ để Ung Thánh Hựu đi chụp ảnh, vé máy bay phí ăn ở dùng đều là tạp chí xã thanh lý.

Chi phí chung du lịch đương nhiên được, nhưng mỗi tháng muốn đi đâu đều là tạp chí xã chỉ định, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù thích khắp thế giới chạy loạn, nhưng mục đích lại không thể từ hắn quyết định, cái này để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác giấc mộng của mình biến hương vị.

Hắn không muốn cùng Ung cha tại ngoài sáng đòn khiêng bên trên, chỉ có thể ở sau lưng vụng trộm làm chút tiểu động tác biểu thị bất mãn của mình, tỉ như làm cái khó đọc ID xem ra tiếp tài xế của hắn bị trò mèo, nhưng dựa vào nhìn người khác bị trò mèo lại qua không được thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ quyết định làm xong năm nay liền từ chức đi du lịch vòng quanh thế giới.

Sa mạc Sahara là năm nay sau cùng một trạm, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại mở máy điều hòa không khí trong xe, cả người hoàn toàn trầm tĩnh lại, trong đầu đột nhiên toát ra một cái không thực tế ý nghĩ ——

Nếu như có thể đem bên cạnh người này cùng một chỗ bắt cóc liền tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình ý nghĩ giật nảy mình, chột dạ quay đầu nhìn xem Khương Daniel.

Trên đường không có gì xe, Khương Daniel nhìn như tùy ý một tay dựng tại trên tay lái điều khiển ô tô, tựa hồ đối với Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt có cảm ứng, ánh mắt của hắn đột nhiên từ phía trước thu hồi, thản nhiên nghênh đón Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, cuối cùng còn khẽ cong khóe mắt cười cười.

Ở trước mặt bị bắt bao, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ra một cái cứng đờ mỉm cười, lúng túng dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, cố gắng nghĩ gợi chuyện đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

"Ngươi tiếp xuống tính toán đến đâu rồi chơi?" Dẫn đầu đánh vỡ trầm mặc chính là lại Khương Daniel.

"Ngày mai dự định đi trong sa mạc chụp cảnh đêm." Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, vô ý thức nhanh chóng đáp.

Con đường phía trước sáng lên đèn đỏ, Khương Daniel chậm rãi dừng xe, một tay cong lên, cánh tay ép tại trên tay lái, một tay chống đỡ chỗ ngồi, thân thể có chút hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng.

Rõ ràng là rất có cảm giác áp bách tư thế, Khương Daniel lại mặt mày cong lên mang chút lấy lòng ý vị nhẹ cười nhẹ, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới nhà bạn con kia Samoyed a vẫy đuôi đòi hỏi đồ ăn dáng vẻ: "Có thể mang ta lên cùng một chỗ sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khương Daniel tại sao phải đề nghị cùng đi, càng không biết tại sao mình lại không chút do dự đáp ứng hắn.

Nhất định là không quen khí hậu.

Ban đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm tại lữ điếm trên giường cho mình một ngày hỏng bét biểu hiện hạ cái kết luận.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực ngủ đến giữa trưa ngày thứ hai, buổi chiều mới rời giường rửa mặt chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài quay chụp.

Hắn tối hôm qua suy nghĩ một đêm lòng của mình vì cái gì từ dưới xe lên liền nhảy như cái mới biết yêu mao đầu tiểu tử, thành công đem mình giày vò mất ngủ sau lại bắt đầu xoắn xuýt ngày mai Khương Daniel là thật muốn tới vẫn là chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút.

Nếu như người ta chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút làm sao bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi 15 tuổi sơ trung nữ sinh sao? Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong gương mình to lớn mắt quầng thâm, thở dài.

Nhưng khi hắn xuống lầu trông thấy đầu bậc thang đứng người lúc, bỗng nhiên gia tốc nhịp tim hay là xác minh trong lòng của hắn mơ hồ chờ mong.

Khương Daniel bên ngoài mặc lên dính chút hạt cát, giống như là đợi rất lâu dáng vẻ, nhưng hắn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đột nhiên sáng lên xán lạn tiếu dung lại khiến người ta cảm thấy hắn kỳ thật không có đợi bao lâu.

Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tới gần, xe nhẹ đường quen mở cửa xe ra hiệu hắn lên xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu lên xe mới phát hiện Khương Daniel đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ, nguyên bản rộng rãi chỗ ngồi phía sau chất đầy nước cùng bánh bích quy, thậm chí còn có hai lều vải.

"Nghe nói đêm nay có chòm Song Tử mưa sao băng nha." Khương Daniel quen thuộc bắt đầu bắt chuyện, trong lời nói còn mang chút đắc chí nhỏ kiêu ngạo, giống như là tại tranh công, "Sa mạc ban đêm rất lạnh, ta còn đặc địa mua hai bình rượu nho."

Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một hồi, Khương Daniel không có đạt được trong chờ mong đáp lại, có chút luống cuống nhìn về phía hắn hồi tưởng mình vừa mới có phải là để Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc mở miệng:

"Sahara, cho phép rượu giá sao?"

Dáng dấp đẹp mắt não người mạch kín đều như thế thanh kỳ sao?

Khương Daniel nghẹn một chút, vì không bị coi như là phạm pháp loạn kỷ cương bất lương lái xe, cũng nghiêm túc cho ra trả lời: "Ta chuẩn bị lều trại, trong sa mạc cắm trại rất có ý tứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt trở nên kỳ quái.

"Ý của ta là, chòm Song Tử mưa sao băng phải chờ tới đêm khuya mới bắt đầu, lần đầu tiên tới Sahara liền bỏ lỡ chòm Song Tử mưa sao băng không khỏi quá đáng tiếc!" Khương Daniel lại sợ bị coi như mưu đồ làm loạn lưu manh, vừa căng thẳng liền nói một đoạn lớn lời nói, "Huống chi ngươi là thợ quay phim, khó như vậy phải cảnh sắc không dung bỏ lỡ a!"

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục thu hồi vừa mới càng ngày càng quỷ dị ánh mắt, Khương Daniel thở dài một hơi.

"Ngươi sẽ không là... Cơ quan du lịch nhân viên chào hàng đi..." Ung Thánh Hựu lại quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua ghế sau trang bị, hít sâu một hơi về sau chậm rãi hỏi ra.

Khương Daniel một đầu đụng tại trên tay lái.

4.

Thật vất vả cho Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích rõ ràng mình không có cái gì kỳ quái mục đích càng không phải là cái gì muốn đem hắn mang vào sa mạc bức bách hắn mua đề cử sản phẩm nhân viên chào hàng, xe đã tới mục đích.

Xe một đường tiến vào sa mạc, mềm mại lại chói mắt kim hoàng khắp không mục đích hướng phương xa lan tràn, một chút xíu thôn phệ lấy tà dương, huyết hồng cùng kim hoàng trùng điệp chiếu rọi, nơi xa đã có tinh điểm tô điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị trước mắt rung động cảnh đẹp hấp dẫn, giơ lên máy ảnh ken két chụp mấy bức, không có chú ý tới tại hắn chụp ảnh thời điểm xe cẩn thận từng li từng tí hãm lại tốc độ, tận lực chậm chạp mà bình ổn đi chạy.

Đợi sắc trời chuyển tối, bọn hắn cũng lái vào trong sa mạc cho phép người tiến vào phạm vi tít ngoài rìa, lại đi đến chính là ít ai lui tới trong sa mạc tâm.

Trong sa mạc ngày đêm chênh lệch nhiệt độ lớn, đợi đến dư ôn dần dần tán đi, sa mạc liền giống như là rơi vào hầm băng, Ung Thánh Hựu lật ra trong bọc chuẩn bị tốt bên ngoài bao cực kỳ chặt chẽ bao lấy mình, hưng phấn dưới mặt đất xe đi dàn bài chụp cảnh đêm.

Phồn tinh khảm nạm tại đen như mực bầu trời, rõ ràng lại sáng tỏ lóng lánh, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc điều chỉnh thử máy ảnh, tìm góc độ, điều tiêu cự, cửa chớp âm thanh láo liên không ngừng.

Đợi Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục qua đem nghiện, hài lòng bắt đầu về nhìn chọn lựa ảnh chụp, lúc này mới chú ý tới sau lưng động tĩnh.

Khương Daniel đã không biết tại khi nào dựng tốt hai lều vải, mặt đối mặt đặt vào, ở giữa là một cái củi lửa chồng, ngọn lửa sáng ngời tại củi bên trên nhẹ nhàng nhảy nhót, ánh lửa đem Khương Daniel hình dáng chiếu rọi phải nhu hòa, để người nhìn xa xa đều có thể cảm nhận được hoà thuận vui vẻ ấm áp.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị một cái đột nhiên toát ra ý nghĩ thúc đẩy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí giơ lên máy ảnh, nhẹ nhàng đem người trước mắt thu nạp tại tập trung phạm vi bên trong, trịnh trọng đè xuống cửa chớp.

Không biết Khương Daniel là nghe được cửa chớp âm thanh hay là bận rộn xong, dừng lại động tác, xông tụ lại trong lòng bàn tay a khẩu khí, xoa xoa tay, quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đối đầu hắn Tinh Tinh sáng con mắt liền không hiểu bối rối, tranh thủ thời gian cúi đầu loay hoay máy ảnh, theo miệng hỏi: "Rượu nho lúc nào uống? Ta có chút lạnh."

"Hiện tại liền uống." Khương Daniel tâm tình vui vẻ, lưu loát mở cóp sau xe lấy ra hai bình rượu cùng chén rượu tới.

Nắp bình "Ba" một tiếng bị cạy mở, màu đỏ tím rượu dịch đánh lấy xoáy tràn vào chén rượu, đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận, đợi Khương Daniel vì chính mình cũng đổ bên trên một chén về sau, hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau đụng đụng chén, tinh xảo trong suốt chén rượu phát ra tiếng va chạm dòn dã.

Mấy chén uống xong đến, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác thân thể dần dần ấm áp lên, giữa hai người câu nệ cùng ngăn cách cũng bất tri bất giác tiêu tán, nhất thời sướng trò chuyện thật vui.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua tửu lượng không tốt lắm dáng vẻ, mở đầu mãnh rót mấy chén sau ánh mắt đã có chút rời rạc, nháy phải càng phát ra tấp nập, tựa hồ có tinh mang rơi vào trong mắt, ngoài ý muốn hấp dẫn người.

"Ngươi vì sao lại đến Sahara đâu?" Khương Daniel đột nhiên không đầu không đuôi hỏi một câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tửu lượng không tệ, lúc này coi như thanh tỉnh, nghe vậy chính là khẽ giật mình.

Hắn không muốn nói cho Khương Daniel, đây chỉ là bị tạp chí xã chỉ định lần này quay chụp địa điểm, hắn không nghĩ để hắn cùng Khương Daniel gặp nhau nhiễm phải dính dấp thương nghiệp lợi ích hơi tiền vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu trầm mặc một hồi, còn không trong lòng bên trong xử chí tốt từ, người đối diện đầu đột nhiên hướng bên cạnh lệch ra một chút.

Hắn ngẩng đầu một cái, liền trông thấy Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại ngủ say.

Người trước mắt tự mang cường thế khí tức bởi vì hắn nhắm mắt lại mà trở nên nhu hòa, ngực theo hô hấp có tiết tấu chậm chạp phập phồng, khóe mắt nốt ruồi bạn lấy ánh lửa giống như tại nhảy nhót, nguyên bản trắng nhạt môi bởi vì nhiễm rượu dịch mà tươi non ướt át.

Nhìn qua rất tốt thân?

Có chếnh choáng trợ lực, Ung Thánh Hựu lá gan cũng lớn không ít. Hắn cúi người hướng Khương Daniel tới gần, quyết định lấy thân thử nghiệm kiểm nghiệm một chút mình ý nghĩ có phải là chính xác.

Hai môi nhẹ nhàng chạm nhau, giống như tại rét lạnh trong đêm tối tìm đến ấm áp nhất chỗ tại. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy còn chưa nếm đến nhất ngọt ngào tư vị, liền từ khía cạnh đỡ lấy Khương Daniel đầu, đầu lưỡi chống đỡ lên Khương Daniel môi châu nhẹ nhàng liếm láp.

Giống như hương vị quả thật không tệ. Ung Thánh Hựu ra kết luận, thỏa mãn dự định rút lui.

Một cái tay đột nhiên từ phía sau ấn xuống Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, ôn nhu lại hữu lực đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trở về. Còn không tới kịp hoàn toàn kết thúc hôn chợt lần nữa làm sâu sắc, mang theo không thể kháng cự bá đạo cường độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc mở mắt, phát hiện Khương Daniel đã mở mắt, ánh mắt còn có chút mông lung, lại tràn đầy đựng lấy ý cười, phảng phất lòng tràn đầy đầy mắt đều chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịp tim bỗng nhiên gia tốc, giống như có con bướm bay nhảy cánh muốn từ trong lòng bay ra ngoài.

Thật lâu, Khương Daniel buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, cười nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu miệng lớn thở hồng hộc.

"Nhìn, mưa sao băng đến." Khương Daniel đưa tay chỉ chỉ bầu trời, thanh âm trầm thấp mất tiếng lại lộ ra rõ ràng vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía bầu trời đêm, trùng hợp trông thấy một vì sao vạch phá đêm đen như mực không, lưu lại một đầu chói mắt vết tích.

Đón lấy, từng khỏa lưu tinh dày đặc xẹt qua, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng đầu tiên chính là cầm lấy một bên máy ảnh, cực nhanh điều chỉnh tiêu điểm, ghi chép lại cái này khó gặp một lần kinh diễm cảnh sắc.

Trận này mưa sao băng quả nhiên long trọng, lưu tinh đến một nhóm lại một nhóm, tiếp tục thời gian tương đối dài, Ung Thánh Hựu cửa chớp liền không dừng lại qua.

Mưa sao băng kết thúc về sau, bầu trời đêm lại khôi phục yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa thỏa mãn lại chờ đợi trong chốc lát, thấy xác thực kết thúc, mới lưu luyến không rời buông xuống máy ảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, muốn cùng Khương Daniel chia sẻ mới vui sướng, vừa nhấc mắt lại trông thấy Khương Daniel chính nghiêm túc nhìn xem hắn, khóe miệng không che giấu chút nào câu lên.

Vừa mới hôn lại hiển hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu, hắn mặt đỏ lên, nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Ngươi so mưa sao băng đẹp mắt." Khương Daniel giống đang giải thích mình mới nhìn chăm chú, lại giống là xảy ra bất ngờ tỏ tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hồ điệp phá kén mà ra, vỗ cánh bay ra một đạo lưu tinh vết tích.

5.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay chụp nhật trình kết thúc, hắn cũng nên dựng vào về nước máy bay.

Hắn do dự hồi lâu, vẫn là không có cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại.

Chính như hắn tại sa mạc chụp cảnh đêm lúc không muốn nói cho Khương Daniel mình vì sao đến Sahara, hắn bây giờ cũng không biết nên như thế nào nói cho Khương Daniel mình muốn rời đi nơi này.

Coi như là một giấc mộng đi. Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng an ủi mình, nhưng lại khó tránh khỏi chua xót.

Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡng ép đè xuống trong lòng tạp nhạp nỗi lòng, bắt đầu thu thập hành lý, mở ra tự nhận biết Khương Daniel sau rốt cuộc không có ấn mở qua gọi xe phần mềm dự định lái xe.

Sau một giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu đến sân bay, bão cát vẫn giống hắn mới tới Sahara lúc đồng dạng lớn, chỉ là lần này hắn là muốn leo lên về nước máy bay, cửa phi tường cũng không có mang theo kính râm Khương Daniel rõ ràng đọc lên hắn ID.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm lại mắt, tâm phiền ý loạn lần nữa chiếm cứ trong lòng.

"Chúng ta Sahara có cái truyền thống, nhân lúc người ta không để ý trộm thân về sau lại không thể lại bỏ xuống người kia rời đi." Quen thuộc thanh âm trầm thấp tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai vang lên, mang theo trêu chọc cùng một chút thất lạc, "Ngươi muốn bỏ lại ta đi sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng to mắt, lo lắng tâm tư nháy mắt bị kinh hỉ thay thế, hắn đột nhiên tách ra tiếu dung, lập tức nhào vào Khương Daniel trong ngực, bị hắn vững vàng ôm.

"Sẽ không vứt xuống ngươi, vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy, mừng rỡ nheo mắt lại nhìn Khương Daniel, "Ta đem công việc từ, chúng ta đi du lịch vòng quanh thế giới a?"

Người trong mộng, một phút ôm chặt, tiếp vạn phút hôn.

Đem chính ta bồi thường cho ngươi, ta vui vẻ chịu đựng.

End.


	472. Chapter 472

⭕ đưa cho trứng ny cùng nhỏ Dữu đến trễ quà tốt nghiệp

⭕ tiếp theo part là đưa cho đã lâu đẹp năm cùng Hoán con!

⭕ thiết lập cùng bộ phận ngôn ngữ đến từ « Margaret tiểu trấn » tường nứt đề cử!

1.

Khương Daniel gần nhất rất buồn rầu.

Hắn hai ngày trước đáp ứng Ung Thánh Hựu lễ Giáng Sinh ngày đó đi gặp hắn một chút người nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua rất chờ mong, nhưng hắn từ khi đáp ứng sau liền bắt đầu một mét vuông một mét vuông đầu trọc.

Lần thứ nhất thấy gia trưởng hẳn là xuyên được chính thức một điểm hay là hưu nhàn một điểm? Lễ Giáng Sinh không mang chút lễ vật có phải là không tốt lắm? Muốn thưởng thức tính hay là tính thực dụng? Tính thực dụng đồ vật bọn hắn sẽ thiếu sao? Nhưng là đưa thưởng thức tính lễ vật có thể hay không để bọn hắn cảm thấy ta người này cũng trông thì ngon mà không dùng được?

Mặc dù Khương Daniel mỗi ngày còn là một bộ nên ăn một chút nên uống một chút vô cùng buông lỏng bộ dáng, kỳ thật trong lòng đã lo nghĩ phải đem tiêu hóa đạo đánh một trăm cái kết.

Là phúc thì không phải là họa, là họa thì tránh không khỏi. Lo nghĩ nửa tháng sau, mua một đống lớn cũng không biết có hữu dụng hay không lễ vật Khương Daniel hay là ngồi lên Ung Thánh Hựu xe hướng nhà hắn chạy tới.

2.

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu gia cảnh không tệ, nhưng một tòa nhìn ra chiếm diện tích ba trăm mét vuông đái hoa viên hồi hương biệt thự có phải là có chút khoa trương rồi?

Khương Daniel dọa đến bưng chặt lễ vật trong tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp dùng chìa khoá mở cửa vào phòng, phòng khách trang trí phải giản lược hào phóng, nhưng trống rỗng, chỉ có một cái lão nhân dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon buồn ngủ.

Lão nhân tựa hồ bị hai người đổi giày động tác bừng tỉnh, nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hai người có chút mê mang, chớp mắt mấy cái rốt cục kịp phản ứng, đứng dậy nghênh đón.

"Gia gia tốt." Khương Daniel thấy kéo đến tận lớn trưởng bối, bối rối dọn xong đổi lại giày, rắn rắn chắc chắc cúc cái 90° cung.

Ung gia gia bị Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ cúi đầu giật nảy mình, lập tức lại hiền lành cười, nhìn về phía Khương Daniel ánh mắt thân thiết lại ôn nhu: "Là Tiểu Khương a? Thánh Hựu cùng ta nói qua, xa như vậy tới thật sự là vất vả, mau vào."

Khương Daniel nhìn Ung gia gia cười đến hòa ái, hơi yên lòng một chút, theo lão nhân tiến phòng khách, vừa mới ngồi vững vàng liền từ mang theo trong người trong bọc móc ra chuẩn bị kỹ càng lễ vật.

"Lão nhân gia tại đông Thiên Dung lạnh nhẹ, đưa ngài đầu dê nhung khăn quàng cổ, chúc ngài thân thể khỏe mạnh!" Khương Daniel đứng người lên hai tay phụng cái trước đóng gói tinh mỹ hộp quà, cười đến thấy răng không gặp mắt.

Ung gia gia mở ra đóng gói sau lập tức liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel trợ giúp hạ vây lên khăn quàng cổ, vây lên mới phát hiện khăn quàng cổ bên trên còn treo hai con lắc lắc ung dung gạo tay không bao.

Ung gia gia lại vui tươi hớn hở mà lấy tay bỏ vào, đối Khương Daniel là càng xem càng hài lòng, hướng về phía hắn liên tục gật đầu.

Khương Daniel thấy cửa thứ nhất này xem như qua, lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm nghiêm túc nhìn xem Ung gia gia.

Ung gia gia cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt có chút tương tự, trên mặt dù khắc đầy nếp nhăn nhưng vẫn thấy được ra thâm thúy hình dáng cùng lập thể ngũ quan, nghĩ đến lúc tuổi còn trẻ cũng tuyệt đối là cái ngọc thụ lâm phong đại soái ca.

Ung gia gia bản tại đối mới khăn quàng cổ yêu thích không buông tay sờ không ngừng, nhưng tựa hồ cảm nhận được Khương Daniel ánh mắt, ngẩng đầu lên nghênh tiếp, khóe mắt khẽ cong, ánh mắt ôn nhu phải có chút quen thuộc.

Khương Daniel tâm đột nhiên nhảy một cái, kịp phản ứng mới không khỏi cảm thán một câu Ung Thánh Hựu cùng gia gia hắn thật sự là trong một cái mô hình khắc ra.

"Các ngươi còn chưa thấy qua những người khác a? Vừa mới chỉ là theo giúp ta cái lão nhân này liền hao tổn lâu như vậy." Ung gia gia giống như là đột nhiên nhớ tới sự tình gì, nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp trán, "Thánh Hựu, nhỏ ô nói muốn các ngươi đến về sau trước tìm hắn chơi đùa, hắn tại trong hoa viên. Còn có, lỏng sương mù sắp tan học, thấy tiểu học toàn cấp ô thuận tiện đường đi miệng tiếp một chút hắn đi."

Chẳng biết tại sao, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy, Ung gia gia chụp trán ảo não mình trí nhớ dáng vẻ, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kinh người trùng hợp.

Quả thật là tương thân tương ái người một nhà đâu!

Liên tục mấy tháng tinh thần căng cứng cùng một ngày mệt nhọc sớm đem Khương Daniel não mạch kín đều vuốt thẳng, Khương Daniel cũng không nghĩ nhiều, buông xuống hành lý, cùng gia gia nói tạm biệt liền đầu nhập một vòng mới khẩn trương bên trong.

3.

Bọn hắn tại lớn như vậy trong hoa viên chuyển ba vòng mới tại một gốc hoa nở phải phồn thịnh trên cây tìm được nhỏ ô.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói nhỏ ô là cháu của hắn, nhưng phi thường kỳ quái là Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chính là "Xem như", lập lờ nước đôi giới thiệu.

Nhỏ ô đang ngồi tại trên chạc cây, dùng bút chì tại một tờ giấy trắng bên trên nhẹ nhàng miêu tả lấy vỏ cây lồi lõm hoa văn.

"Nhỏ ô." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ kêu một tiếng, nhỏ ô lập tức liền ngẩng đầu lên, thấy rõ người tới sau tay chân lanh lẹ bò xuống cây, cười hì hì cọ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước người, vẫn không quên từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá Khương Daniel, "Đây là Khương Daniel ca ca, trước đó cùng ngươi nói qua."

"Niel ca ca ngươi tốt lắm!" Nhỏ ô nhìn qua chỉ có sáu bảy tuổi, miệng lại ngọt cực kì, cấp tốc dò xét xong khuôn mặt mới về sau lễ phép lên tiếng chào, còn phụ tặng một cái tiêu chuẩn nhe răng cười.

Khương Daniel như bị sét đánh, trong đầu chỉ còn lại "Đáng yêu" hai chữ.

"Hôm nay họa thứ gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống, tiếp nhận nhỏ ô trong tay giấy vẽ, ôn nhu hỏi, đồng thời còn nghiêng mắt nhìn mắt ngốc lăng Khương Daniel, làm cái khẩu hình để hắn tranh thủ thời gian cùng nhỏ ô đáp lời.

Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian cũng ngồi xổm người xuống, moi ruột gan một phen, tìm tới mấy cái biểu thị tán dương lại lộ ra chẳng phải qua loa hình dung từ blabla nói một trận, thái độ thành khẩn ánh mắt chân thành tha thiết.

Nhỏ ô cũng cười cười lấy đó đáp lại.

Khương Daniel tưởng tượng cũng không thể tẻ ngắt, nhưng ta không hiểu nhiều nghệ thuật nhưng làm sao bây giờ? Lại bắt đầu nghĩ đến như thế nào đem thoại đề kéo dài tiếp. Hồi lâu, hắn mới biệt xuất một câu: "Thích bóng rổ sao?"

Nhỏ ô nháy mắt liền nhíu mày, nguyên bản bởi vì hưng phấn mà lên giương khóe miệng cũng dần dần gục xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng không biết làm sao Khương Daniel một chút, quay đầu an ủi nhỏ ô một phen, đem nhỏ ô hống cao hứng mới khiến cho hắn tiếp tục đi vẽ tranh, mình lôi kéo Khương Daniel hướng giao lộ đi đến.

"Cái tuổi này nam hài không nên đều thích chơi bóng rổ sao? Làm sao nhỏ ô không vui rồi?" Khương Daniel vì chính mình cảm thấy ủy khuất.

"Cái gì gọi là 'Đều' ? Ta tại cái tuổi này cũng thích chơi bóng rổ?" Ung Thánh Hựu trợn nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, "Không nhớ rõ ta vì cái gì chán ghét vận động sao?"

Khương Daniel sững sờ, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ vỗ đầu một cái: "Bị cầu nện thể chất cũng có thể di truyền?"

Sau đó hắn liền bị Ung Thánh Hựu nắm đấm đập một cái: "Vậy ta nhưng thật hi vọng ngươi não tàn đừng di truyền!"

Cãi nhau ầm ĩ ở giữa, một cái gầy gò nam hài hai tay cắm bên ngoài bao trong túi, hướng bọn hắn đi tới.

"Thánh Hựu ca." Nam hài tại trước mặt bọn hắn dừng bước lại, lên tiếng chào hỏi, thanh âm mát lạnh lại không có gì vui vẻ thành phần bao hàm ở bên trong, trên mặt cũng không có biểu tình gì.

"Lỏng sương mù trở về rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy thanh âm sau dừng lại cùng Khương Daniel đùa giỡn, vươn tay sửa sang nam hài bị mồ hôi thấm ướt tóc mái, "Làm sao nhiều như vậy mồ hôi, có phải là lại trốn học đi học múa rồi?"

Bị gọi là lỏng sương mù nam hài không có trả lời, chỉ là thuận theo nhận lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhu hòa động tác, đột nhiên ngước mắt nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, mặt không thay đổi đem hắn liếc nhìn một phen sau lễ tiết tính nhẹ gật đầu xem như chào hỏi.

"Đây là ngươi Khương Daniel ca ca. Đây là lỏng sương mù." Ung Thánh Hựu lý hảo lỏng sương mù cổ áo, cho bên người hai cái trầm mặc đối mặt người giới thiệu đối phương.

Khương Daniel cùng lỏng sương mù ăn ý lựa chọn dùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn cách lẫn nhau, ba người cứ như vậy tại một loại không khí ngột ngạt bên trong đi trở về.

"Ngươi đệ?" Khương Daniel ngó ngó một mặt lạnh lùng lỏng sương mù, lại nhìn xem bên người Ung Thánh Hựu, chậc chậc hai tiếng, "Dáng dấp cũng thật giống ngươi."

"Xem như thế đi." Ung Thánh Hựu lại cho ra cái này lập lờ nước đôi trả lời, xông Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ nhún nhún vai, "Phản nghịch kỳ."

Khương Daniel nghiêm túc gật đầu lấy đó hiểu rõ, cảm thấy mình tuyệt đối không thể cùng phản nghịch kỳ tiểu hài so đo quá nhiều ra vẻ mình hẹp hòi.

Nhưng tại lỏng sương mù đi vào gian phòng của mình trước một khắc, Khương Daniel cảm giác mình quá khứ hai mươi hai năm nhân sinh đều nhận khiêu khích.

Lỏng sương mù nói: "Cũng không có gì đặc biệt a, ca ngươi chừng nào thì thích loại này Samoyed a đệ đệ hình. Có phải là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cho ngươi đả kích quá lớn rồi?"

Nói xong tiện lợi rơi xuống đất đóng cửa lại.

Ngươi ra! ! Ngươi nói ai đệ đệ! ! Ai Samoyed a! ! Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là ai! ! Khương Daniel đứng tại lỏng sương mù cổng đem nắm đấm bóp lại bóp, răng cắn lại cắn, thẳng đến Ung gia gia đến hỏi thăm làm sao mới cứng đờ cười cười biểu thị mình không có việc gì.

Lỏng sương mù đúng không? Nhìn ngươi ca làm sao dùng nhân cách mị lực chinh phục ngươi! Khương Daniel tại thứ 825 lần cắn răng sau tối tối lập chí.

4.

Lúc ăn cơm chiều Khương Daniel mới biết được, ở vào phản nghịch kỳ lỏng sương mù cũng không phải là lớn nhất khiêu chiến.

Trước mắt cái này mặt ngoài cười đến hiền lành lại từ thực chất bên trong lộ ra lạnh lùng cùng xa cách đại thúc mới là.

"Hắn là thúc thúc ta , bình thường không thế nào về nhà, không biết làm sao hôm nay trở về." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua cũng có chút bối rối, nửa đường đem Khương Daniel túm đi nhà vệ sinh cho hắn khẩn cấp huấn luyện, "Thúc thúc ta hắn tính tình cũng không tệ lắm, chính là không quá yêu cùng người nói chuyện mà lại đặc biệt chọn, ngươi cùng hắn bảo trì điểm khoảng cách, bảo trì lễ phép liền tốt, đừng quá lo lắng."

Trở lại bàn ăn bên trên, Khương Daniel lần nữa câu nệ cùng Ung gia gia cùng Ung thúc thúc lên tiếng chào hỏi, đạt được Ung gia gia ôn hòa mỉm cười và Ung thúc thúc qua loa gật đầu một cái sau mới nơm nớp lo sợ ngồi xuống.

Người một nhà bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm. Nhưng kỳ thật chỉ có Ung gia gia tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện, nhỏ ô có khi cũng sẽ từ mỹ thực bên trong ngẩng đầu khéo léo trả lời vài câu.

Trong bữa tiệc Ung gia gia hỏi Khương Daniel nghề nghiệp, Khương Daniel trả lời mình mới từ tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát, tương lai hẳn là tại cục thành phố công việc.

"Dự bị cảnh sát?" Ung thúc thúc đột nhiên cười khẽ một tiếng, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi chọn người ánh mắt nhưng càng ngày càng tốt."

"Tổng so trước đó cái kia triết học giáo sư tốt a." Lỏng sương mù cũng đột nhiên lên tiếng, trên bàn ăn bầu không khí nháy mắt liền không giống.

"Lỏng sương mù!" Ung Thánh Hựu bình tĩnh cuống họng quát lớn một câu.

Năm người ngươi một lời ta một câu, thẳng quấy đề tài trung tâm Khương Daniel sọ não đau.

Hắn ý đồ mở miệng thuyết phục, lại thình lình trông thấy ngồi tại hắn chính đối diện Ung thúc thúc bên mặt.

Dù so Ung Thánh Hựu càng lộ vẻ thành thục cùng lạnh lùng, nhưng kia mũi trôi chảy độ cong cùng ngũ quan bên cạnh hình dáng, đều quen thuộc đến làm hắn run sợ.

Nhất khiến Khương Daniel trái tim không thể ức chế điên cuồng loạn động chính là, Ung thúc thúc bên trái trên gương mặt cũng có ba viên sắp xếp thành hình tam giác chòm sao nốt ruồi.

Khương Daniel toàn thân đều cứng đờ, hắn quay đầu lần lượt nhìn về phía Ung gia gia, lỏng sương mù cùng nhỏ ô, đều là giống nhau như đúc ba viên nốt ruồi, ngay cả vị trí đều không có chút nào chếch đi.

Khương Daniel cuối cùng nhìn về phía bên người Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn tựa hồ phát giác được Khương Daniel dị dạng, cũng quay đầu nhìn thẳng hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt liền bắt được Khương Daniel trong mắt chấn kinh, cố hết sức kéo ra một cái bất đắc dĩ mỉm cười.

Trong mắt toát ra chính là đau thương.

5.

Bữa tối kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel trầm mặc đi trở về phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng một đường trầm mặc cùng đi.

Sau khi trở lại phòng, Khương Daniel lại trầm mặc hồi lâu mới mở miệng: "Bọn hắn... Đều là người nhà của ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đắng chát trả lời: "Bọn hắn không phải người nhà của ta. Ngươi hẳn là cảm thấy, bọn hắn đều là ta.

"Rất kỳ quái đi, người khác trưởng thành cùng già đi đều là không đấu vết, ta lại cách mỗi mấy năm liền sẽ lưu hạ một người sống sờ sờ.

"Chúng ta đều là Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta không là cái thứ nhất, cũng không phải cái cuối cùng, cái thứ nhất nhưng thật ra là Ung gia gia, ta xuất hiện tại lỏng sương mù về sau, Ung thúc thúc trước đó. Ngươi nếu là cảm thấy ta là cái thứ nhất, chỉ là bởi vì ngươi cái thứ nhất nhận biết chính là ta mà thôi."

Khương Daniel giật giật môi, nhưng không có làm ra trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Daniel thần sắc nhìn ở trong mắt, thở dài: "Chúng ta nếu là một người, liền vĩnh viễn không cách nào tách ra. Nếu như chúng ta ở trong người nào đó muốn trường kỳ rời đi nơi này, những người khác cũng không thể không cùng theo. Đây là nhà ta nguyền rủa, không có biện pháp giải quyết.

"Không nên đem ngươi yêu ta coi như ngươi gánh vác, ta cùng bọn hắn là cùng một người, ngươi nếu là yêu ta, cũng phải thương bọn họ. Rất khó tiếp nhận a? Tính cách của bọn hắn bao nhiêu đều có chút kỳ quái.

"Sợ hãi sao? Nếu như muốn bây giờ rời đi cũng không quan hệ, ngươi cũng không là cái thứ nhất làm như vậy.

"Ngươi trước tỉnh táo một hồi đi, ngủ ngon." Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là không nguyện ý đối mặt Khương Daniel tiếp xuống trả lời chắc chắn, nói dứt lời sau tịch mịch quay người rời đi, tại khép cửa lại lúc lại dừng lại, "Nếu như ngươi muốn đi, ở buổi tối rời đi đi, không muốn bị bọn hắn gặp."

Gian phòng bên trong lại lâm vào thật lâu yên lặng.

6.

Thế nào mới tính yêu cái trước người đâu?

Là yêu hắn hiện tại, hay là yêu hắn lúc trước cùng tương lai? Khi ngươi yêu cái trước người thời điểm, có phải là cũng đồng thời yêu mấy cái cùng hắn hoàn toàn khác biệt người? Một cái sớm hơn tồn ở hắn, hoặc là một cái vẫn trong tương lai hắn?

Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường , mặc cho đen tối đem gian phòng bổ sung cũng không hề động thân đi mở đèn.

Thật lâu, hắn phủ thêm bên ngoài bao ra cửa.

Đêm nay ánh trăng trong sáng, thanh lương ánh trăng chiếu chiếu đến trong đêm tối vườn hoa, nơi xa một đốm lửa tại vụt sáng. Khương Daniel chẳng biết tại sao, nhấc chân hướng kia chút lửa đi đến.

Người kia nghe được tiếng bước chân, cũng xoay đầu lại, miệng bên trong ngậm một điếu thuốc, thần sắc lãnh đạm. Thấy người tới là Khương Daniel, Ung thúc thúc nghiền ngẫm nhíu mày, gỡ xuống miệng bên trong khói, nhẹ nhàng phun ra mông lung sương mù: "Thánh Hựu đều nói cho ngươi đi, hành lý thu thập xong sao?"

Khương Daniel không có trả lời. Hắn lạnh lùng cười cười, quay đầu nhìn về phía nơi xa bị bóng tối bao phủ cây, lại hít một ngụm khói.

"Ta sẽ không đi." Khương Daniel đột nhiên lên tiếng, Ung thúc thúc khẽ giật mình, nhìn về phía Khương Daniel ánh mắt mang kinh ngạc cùng tìm tòi nghiên cứu.

Sau đó, Ung thúc thúc xùy cười ra tiếng: "Ngươi biết ngươi đang nói cái gì sao? Có lẽ ngươi yêu Thánh Hựu, lỏng sương mù chống đối cùng khó chịu cũng đều là quá khứ của hắn thức, nhưng ngươi sẽ yêu ta sao? Ngươi hẳn là muốn lấy được, qua hai mươi năm, hắn liền lại biến thành ta."

Hắn buông xuống khói, hướng Khương Daniel đến gần một bước, nguyên bản trêu tức cùng đùa cợt bị nghiêm túc thay thế, hắn nhìn chằm chặp Khương Daniel, như muốn từ trong mắt của hắn bức ra một tia trốn tránh: "Ngươi có thể tiếp nhận ta sao? Lạnh lùng, mẫn cảm, thậm chí có thể được xưng là âm trầm ta. Đây chính là ngươi yêu người, hai mươi năm sau dáng vẻ."

"Ta không sợ. Ngươi sở dĩ trở thành như bây giờ, là bởi vì ta chưa từng xuất hiện tại ngươi nguyên bản sinh hoạt quỹ tích bên trong." Khương Daniel không chút nào khiếp đảm đáp lại đối phương sắc bén nhìn chăm chú, "Nhỏ ô cùng lỏng sương mù là quá khứ của hắn, mà ngươi cùng Ung gia gia là tương lai của hắn. Quá khứ của hắn đã là quá khứ, nhưng ta có nắm chắc cải biến hắn cô tịch, không bị bất luận kẻ nào quan tâm cùng để ý tương lai."

Ung thúc thúc tựa hồ bị hắn nóng rực ánh mắt đâm bỏng, lại vô ý thức mau né Khương Daniel ánh mắt.

Hắn trầm mặc bóp tắt tàn thuốc, nhảy nhót hoả tinh thốt nhiên biến mất trong bóng đêm, chỉ còn lại một sợi nhàn nhạt khói mỏng hướng lên phiêu tán.

"Ta giống như minh bạch Thánh Hựu vì cái gì như thế thích ngươi." Ung thúc thúc lần nữa ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía xa xa cây, trong lời nói thấm đầy tịch liêu, "Mặc dù ta vẫn là đối ngươi không có cảm tình gì, nhưng ta hiện tại đối có tương lai của ngươi có chút chờ mong."

Ung thúc thúc tiện tay đem tàn thuốc vứt bỏ, đem tay cắm vào túi, thật sâu hút vào một hơi sau lại thở phào: "Đi, gặp lại."

Khương Daniel đưa mắt nhìn hắn rời đi, sương mù dần dần tiêu tán, bóng lưng của hắn thoáng rõ ràng sau lại theo đi xa mà mơ hồ.

"Tiểu Khương, nguyện ý theo giúp ta đi một chút sao?" Một cái già nua lại giọng ôn hòa tại Khương Daniel sau lưng vang lên. Khương Daniel quay đầu lại, trông thấy Ung gia gia mỉm cười nhìn xem hắn.

Hắn liền vội vàng gật đầu, bước tới nhẹ đỡ lấy Ung gia gia. Hai người không nói một lời thuận vườn hoa đường đá chậm chạp tiến lên.

"Ta là già nhất Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng là ban đầu xuất hiện cái kia." Ung gia gia mở miệng đánh vỡ trầm mặc, "Nhỏ ô là tại ta bảy tuổi sinh nhật ngày đó xuất hiện, hắn tự nhiên đi vào cửa cùng người nhà của ta cùng một chỗ ăn bánh gatô. Ba mẹ của ta cũng không phát hiện dị dạng, tựa hồ chúng ta từ lúc vừa ra đời chính là song bào thai.

"Ta mười bảy tuổi năm đó, lỏng sương mù xuất hiện, hắn luôn luôn cùng ta cùng một chỗ trốn học đi học popping, khi đó ta thích một cái dàn nhạc chủ xướng, một mực không dám thổ lộ, một ngày lại đột nhiên trông thấy lỏng sương mù ở phía sau đài thân hắn. Hắn so ta bướng bỉnh, cũng dũng cảm được nhiều.

"Ta hai mươi ba tuổi năm đó, cha mẹ ta qua đời, chính là vào lúc này, Thánh Hựu đến. Hắn là cái ôn nhu cảm tính người, hiểu được chiếu cố vấn tâm tình tự của người khác, thích cho chúng ta giảng trò cười đùa chúng ta vui vẻ, lại luôn đem mình khổ sở giấu ở trong lòng.

"Ta bốn mươi lăm tuổi năm đó, Ung thúc thúc đến, ta trở nên dễ giận, luôn luôn không bị khống chế mở miệng đả thương người, sau đó lại hối hận mà thầm nghĩ xin lỗi, nhưng dù sao khỏi bị mất mặt.

"Về sau bốn mươi năm, không còn có mới Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện, có thể là bởi vì ta tính tình tại cái này mấy chục năm đều không có biến hóa gì lớn đi.

"Mặc dù chúng ta tính cách kém rất nhiều, nhưng bản chất hay là một người. Tiểu hỏa tử, ta thật thích ngươi, rất dễ dàng liền có thể minh bạch Thánh Hựu vì cái gì Thiên Thiên đem ngươi treo tại bên miệng, ta cũng tin tưởng những người khác cũng rất thích ngươi, chỉ là có chút người không muốn nói.

"Vì cái gì... Có thể như vậy?" Khương Daniel do dự hồi lâu, hay là lựa chọn đem nghi vấn trong lòng hỏi ra lời.

"Bọn hắn nói, đây là nguyền rủa, nhưng ta cảm thấy đây là cái mỹ lệ chúc phúc, chỉ là sự tình không có chúc phúc người nghĩ đến đơn giản như vậy." Ung gia gia trả lời, "Phụ thân tại qua đời trước hi vọng con của mình có thể tìm tới một cái vô luận tại hắn loại đến tuổi nào đều cảm mến tại hắn người, tìm phù thuỷ hỗ trợ thi cái ma chú, để nhi tử chia ra thành không cùng tuổi đoạn mình, thẳng đến tìm tới chân chính người đáng giá phó thác chung thân, hắn mới có thể một lần nữa sát nhập vì một cái người. Đáng tiếc, chân ái cũng không có dễ tìm như vậy."

Ung gia gia nói đến đây, đột nhiên dừng bước, cầm ngược Khương Daniel vịn tay của hắn: "Ngươi vừa mới nói những lời kia ta cũng nghe được, ngươi nguyện ý làm bạn Thánh Hựu, làm bạn chúng ta, ta rất vui vẻ."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem Ung gia gia nụ cười ấm áp, một nháy mắt giống như là bị rót vào vô cùng dũng khí. Hắn giống là nhớ tới cái gì, có chút không đúng lúc mở miệng hỏi: "Lỏng sương mù ngày mai mấy điểm lên lớp?"

"Bảy giờ rưỡi." Ung gia gia tựa hồ minh bạch Khương Daniel ý nghĩ, cười nhẹ chụp mấy lần mu bàn tay của hắn, "Không còn sớm, ngủ sớm một chút đi, ngủ ngon."

7.

Đạt được Ung gia gia cổ vũ về sau, Khương Daniel trở về phòng an ổn ngủ một giấc, thứ hai Thiên Thiên vừa tảng sáng liền đứng lên tại cửa chính chờ lấy lỏng sương mù.

Lỏng sương mù nhìn thấy Khương Daniel lúc bị giật nảy mình, lập tức lại rõ ràng trợn mắt, nhưng khi Khương Daniel mặt dày mày dạn đuổi theo mình lúc trừ nhíu nhíu mày cũng không nói gì thêm.

Khương Daniel thấy hắn như thế, bình tĩnh lại, từ trong túi móc ra một cái tiểu xảo bị làm thành máy ảnh tạo hình chất gỗ hộp âm nhạc, nhanh chóng nắm dây cót chuyển động vài vòng, thanh tịnh nhạc khúc âm thanh đổ xuống mà ra.

"Đây là Thánh Hựu thích nhất từ khúc, «Petal », hi vọng ngươi cũng sẽ thích." Khương Daniel thuận thế đem hộp âm nhạc nhét vào lỏng sương mù trong tay, lại lộ ra một cái đơn thuần vô hại nhe răng cười.

Lỏng sương mù thình lình bị nhét một cái còn tại đích tí tách cạch xoay tròn hộp âm nhạc, nhíu mày lại, tựa hồ muốn đem nó chán ghét ném ra bên ngoài, tay lại từ do dự nhẹ lũng biến thành chăm chú nắm lấy, yên tĩnh lắng nghe nhạc khúc.

Nhạc khúc kết thúc về sau, Khương Daniel cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm lỏng sương mù, sợ hắn trực tiếp đem hộp âm nhạc ném đến mười mét có hơn, lại trông thấy lỏng sương mù có chút mất tự nhiên đem hộp âm nhạc nhét vào cõng trong túi xách: "... Tạ ơn."

Khương Daniel thấy mục đích đạt tới, như trút được gánh nặng cười , liên đới lấy cảm thấy trước mắt cái này một mặt cá chết tướng thiếu niên cũng có thể yêu thuận mắt rất nhiều, nhịn không được đưa tay vuốt vuốt thiếu niên xoã tung mềm mại tóc.

"Làm gì!" Lỏng sương mù phản ứng cực đại lắc một cái, không khách khí chút nào đem Khương Daniel ma trảo vuốt ve, tự cho là hung ác trừng mắt đối phương, lại chỉ đổi đến đối phương làm trầm trọng thêm vui cười: "Chúng ta lỏng sương mù thật đáng yêu."

"..." Lỏng sương mù cứng đờ nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, không còn để ý không hỏi cái nào đó cười đến như cái si hán người, hai xóa đỏ ửng lặng lẽ bò lên trên gương mặt, "Thật không hiểu rõ Thánh Hựu ca làm sao lại thích ngươi."

"Bởi vì ngươi ca ta anh tuấn tiêu sái, uy vũ hùng tráng." Khương Daniel mỉm cười trả lời, tựa hồ tuyệt không cảm thấy dạng này khen mình có gì không ổn, "Ngươi phải biết tiếp qua sáu năm, ngươi cũng sẽ thích ta."

"Ta biết. Thật làm cho người bực bội." Lỏng sương mù mảy may không nể mặt mũi, đột nhiên hắn lại thả mềm ngữ khí, nghiêm túc nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "... Ngươi dự định cùng Thánh Hựu ca kết hôn sao?"

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu.

"Thánh Hựu ca khẳng định sẽ đáp ứng ngươi, hắn như vậy thích ngươi." Lỏng sương mù bĩu môi, "Tương lai của ta thế mà muốn cùng loại người như ngươi cùng một chỗ vượt qua, ngẫm lại thật sự là phiền muộn."

"Vậy xin hỏi chúng ta lỏng sương mù thích gì loại hình đâu?" Khương Daniel tâm tình rất tốt hỏi thăm.

"Tối thiểu muốn lớn hơn ta hai tuổi, xử sự muốn ổn trọng, sẽ còn đối ta đánh đàn dương cầm, tốt nhất còn muốn nuôi con chó... Dù sao không phải ngươi dạng này liền đúng rồi." Lỏng sương mù đầu tiên là nắm chặt lấy ngón tay nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, một hồi lại bực bội vẫy vẫy tay, "Ta ý nghĩ không trọng yếu, dù sao ta cùng nhỏ ô đều là Thánh Hựu ca quá khứ thức. Ngươi muốn hỏi hẳn là Ung thúc thúc cùng Ung gia gia."

Khương Daniel lại khó được không có trêu đùa lỏng sương mù, mỗi chữ mỗi câu đối với hắn nói: "Ta mặc dù so Thánh Hựu nhỏ, nhưng ta sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn hắn, để hắn yên lòng ỷ lại ta cả một đời; ta sẽ đánh đàn dương cầm, ngươi khẳng định không biết, ta chính là đạn lấy kia thủ «Petal » hướng Thánh Hựu tỏ tình; cuối cùng, chính ngươi hôm qua cũng nói ta giống một đầu cỡ lớn khuyển, đương nhiên, nếu là ngươi thích ta cũng có thể mua con chó về nhà nuôi.

"Thánh Hựu quá khứ nguyện vọng cùng ảo tưởng, ta nhất định sẽ hết sức đi thực hiện."

Lỏng sương mù sững sờ hồi lâu, cuối cùng mặt đỏ bừng lên né ra: "Ta trường học đến, đến trễ, ta trước đi!"

Khương Daniel đứng tại chỗ cười híp mắt nhìn xem hắn rời đi, trở về trên đường đi đều đang cảm thán thời kỳ thiếu niên Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là đáng yêu phải không có giới hạn.

8.

Khương Daniel đạp mạnh tiến vườn hoa, đã nhìn thấy một con rơi xuống tại bên cây giày, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía phía trên, nhỏ ô chính đang ngồi trên tàng cây vẽ tranh, cảm nhận được dưới đáy có người đang nhìn hắn sau thò đầu ra hướng về phía người tới xán lạn cười một tiếng.

"Nhỏ ô, ngươi dạng này sẽ lạnh mà lại dễ dàng làm bẩn bít tất! Xuống tới đi giày!" Khương Daniel cũng không vì nhỏ ô tiếu dung mà dao động mình gánh chịu phụ thân trách nhiệm quyết tâm.

Nhỏ ô kiên quyết lắc đầu.

Núi không tìm đến ta, ta liền đi liền núi! Khương Daniel nhặt lên nhỏ ô giày nhiệt huyết sôi trào từ từ lên cây.

Nhỏ ô nhìn qua hơi kinh ngạc, lập tức lại bật cười, giống như bởi vì Khương Daniel lên cây tốc độ nhanh chóng cùng động tác chi linh hoạt mà trở nên càng thêm hưng phấn, không có ngăn cản Khương Daniel vì hắn mang giày động tác.

Chờ Khương Daniel vì hắn mặc giày lúc, nhỏ ô đột nhiên chỉ hướng một bên nhánh cây: "Niel ca ca, cầu ước nguyện đi."

Nhánh cây đỉnh có một đóa hoa vừa mới tràn ra, trắng noãn cánh hoa đỉnh nhiễm một điểm đỏ, tươi mát lại diễm lệ.

Khương Daniel đem nhỏ ô kéo vào trong ngực bảo vệ, phòng ngừa hắn rơi xuống, nhắm mắt lại, chắp tay trước ngực, nghiêm túc hứa cái nguyện.

"Niel ca ca hứa cái gì nguyện?"

"Nói ra liền mất linh rồi."

Cũng không biết câu nói này nơi nào có cười điểm, nhỏ ô lại bắt đầu cười lên. Khương Daniel mặc dù có chút không nghĩ ra, nhưng nhìn xem khi còn bé Ung Thánh Hựu cười không ngừng, tâm tình cũng không khỏi tươi đẹp.

Khương Daniel nhìn về phía nhỏ ô trong tay giấy vẽ. Tiểu hài tử họa kỹ mặc dù cũng không tinh xảo, nhưng thắng tại đồng thú, non nớt bút pháp phác hoạ ra nhánh cây lại ngoài ý muốn hấp dẫn người, chỉ là mấy đóa che dấu tại dưới lá cây đóa hoa tựa hồ họa phải cũng không như ý muốn.

"Ta có thể họa sao?" Đạt được nhỏ ô gật đầu đáp ứng về sau, Khương Daniel tiếp nhận bút vẽ, tại chỗ đóa hoa tinh tế miêu tả, vẻn vẹn mấy bút, liền là đóa hoa chú nhập thần vận, cả bức họa đều linh động.

Nhỏ ô sợ hãi thán phục lên tiếng, Khương Daniel không khỏi có chút tự đắc, nhịn không được tiến lên trước: "Ca ca lợi hại a?"

Nhỏ ô gật gật đầu, từ trong túi móc ra một viên đóng gói tinh xảo đường đưa cho Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel tiếp nhận, mở ra đóng gói sau cắn một cái hạ, ngọt ngào mật đào vị tại trong miệng tràn ngập ra.

"Nhỏ ô thích ăn đường?"

Nhỏ ô lần nữa gật gật đầu, trong mắt tràn đầy đều là sáng ngời.

"Thật là khéo, ca ca cũng thích ăn đường." Khương Daniel không biết từ cái kia lấy ra một nhỏ bình hoa quả kẹo mềm mở ra, cùng nhỏ ô ngươi một viên ta một viên bắt đầu ăn, cuối cùng vẫn không quên nhắc nhở nhỏ ô một câu, "Chớ cùng ngươi Thánh Hựu ca ca nói úc."

Nhỏ ô hiểu rõ gật đầu: "Niel ca ca là không phải rất thích rất thích Thánh Hựu ca ca?"

Khương Daniel hơi kinh ngạc: "Ngươi biết thích là có ý gì?"

"Chính là cảm thấy Thánh Hựu ca ca rất đáng yêu, nghĩ cả một đời cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa." Nhỏ ô ngó ngó Khương Daniel trong tay kẹo mềm bình, lại thêm vào một câu, "Muốn đem toàn thế giới kẹo mềm đều cho hắn!"

Khương Daniel cười ôm nhỏ ô, sờ lấy nhỏ ô mềm mại đỉnh đầu, thấp giọng trả lời: "Kia thật là, rất thích rất thích."

"Thánh Hựu ca ca tại ngươi cổng đứng thật lâu. Hắn sợ ngươi đem hắn vứt bỏ." Nhỏ ô ngẩng đầu, dùng ánh mắt sáng ngời nhìn xem Khương Daniel, "Nhanh đi tìm hắn đi."

9.

Khương Daniel trở lại gian phòng của mình cổng, quả nhiên trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước cửa hành lang không chỗ ở dạo bước, thần sắc cô đơn lại bất lực, mấy lần nghĩ đưa tay gõ vang cửa phòng, do dự hồi lâu lại buông xuống.

"Thánh Hựu." Khương Daniel yết hầu xiết chặt, nhẹ nhàng gọi lại người trước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác trì trệ, run rẩy quay đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, khóe mắt phiếm hồng, trong mắt giống như mang tơ máu.

Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, chậm chạp lại kiên định một chân quỳ xuống, từ bên ngoài bao bên trong gần sát trái tim trong túi xuất ra một viên làm bằng bạc chiếc nhẫn, tại ánh đèn chiếu rọi ba quang lưu chuyển: "Ngươi nguyện ý, cùng Khương Daniel dắt tay vượt qua quãng đời còn lại sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin trừng to mắt, nước mắt không chỗ ở lăn xuống, há to miệng giống như muốn nói chuyện, lại bị không cách nào ức chế một tiếng nghẹn ngào ngăn chặn muốn nói lời.

Khương Daniel vẫn nghiêm túc nhìn chăm chú lên Ung Thánh Hựu, không nói một lời chờ đợi.

Rốt cục, hắn tại tiếng tim mình đập nghe được thấy hắn chờ đợi đã lâu trả lời, thanh âm yếu ớt lại đầy đủ làm hắn đinh tai nhức óc.

"Ta nguyện ý..." Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục lộ ra tiếu dung , mặc cho Khương Daniel đứng người lên nắm chặt tay trái của hắn, đem chiếc nhẫn nhẹ nhàng bao tại hắn ngón áp út.

Khương Daniel lòng bàn tay nóng hổi, đem Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh buốt tay một mực bao khỏa, như lông vũ nhu hòa ấm áp xúc cảm nhẹ nhàng rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay.

Thật lâu, hai người mới nhớ tới còn có nhà này trong phòng còn có những người khác đang chờ đợi cái này tin vui, Khương Daniel liên tục không ngừng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, trước hướng Ung gia gia gian phòng đi đến.

Bọn hắn đẩy cửa phòng ra, gian phòng bên trong lại không có một ai, chỉ có có lưu dư ôn giường chứng minh nơi này mới vừa rồi còn có người tại.

Bọn hắn quay đầu đi tìm Ung thúc thúc, trong phòng của hắn chỉ để lại một số 0 loạn chất đống tàn thuốc cái gạt tàn thuốc cùng một phong thư từ biệt, nói mình phải đi hoàn thành lúc tuổi còn trẻ chưa thể hoàn thành đi xa mộng tưởng.

Lỏng sương mù còn chưa trở về nhà, nhỏ ô cũng biến mất không thấy gì nữa, chỉ có một trương giấy vẽ rơi xuống đất, phía trên là Khương Daniel cùng nhỏ ô hợp tác hoàn thành họa tác.

Lớn như vậy biệt thự, nhất thời chỉ còn lại Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang loạn nhịp tim, liền bị một bên Khương Daniel đột nhiên hôn: "Đã như vậy, chúng ta liền có thể làm một chút già trẻ không nên sự tình."

Mặc dù là Ung thúc thúc chuẩn bị quà giáng sinh còn chưa kịp đưa ra ngoài, nhưng tin tưởng chúng ta về sau còn nhiều thời gian.

Sớm tối cùng tuổi tác chung hướng, sau đó cùng ngươi cùng nhau đi tới sắc trời.

End.


	473. Chapter 473

【 Dan Ung 】 vô đề

Phối nhạc liền tùy các ngươi thích a, nghe ca nhạc nhìn văn thật là không giống cảm thụ! ! ! ! « tên là ngươi xa xỉ » cũng không tệ nha

Ngôi thứ ba thị giác

Ta biết Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đã mười năm.

Cùng nó nói là nhận biết, không bằng nói là sinh hoạt bức bách, làm Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý, bản thân hắn cùng bạn trai của hắn, ta ai đều đắc tội không nổi.

Từ ta biết hai người bọn họ lên, hai người bọn họ liền điềm điềm mật mật dính người chết.

Thiên Thiên nhìn vua màn ảnh đại nhân cùng mới phát thần tượng yêu đương, ta đồng nhân văn đều viết không ít.

Thế nhưng là gần nhất, bọn hắn chia tay.

Cố sự phải từ, 6 tháng trước nói lên.

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tiến tổ không lâu, lật chụp một bộ kinh điển phim, phía trên áp lực cùng fan hâm mộ chờ mong ép tới hắn không thở nổi, chỉ có thể chờ mong mỗi ngày người yêu tin tức tạm thời làm hắn quên mỏi mệt.

Nói thật, cùng hắn tại mì phở trước thường nũng nịu so sánh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là cái dính người người, tương phản hắn độc lập đáng sợ, khổ lụy cũng chỉ có tại Khương Daniel trước mặt bộc lộ một điểm ra.

Bên kia Khương Daniel cũng tại chuẩn bị tuần diễn, bận bịu túi bụi, hai người thời gian gặp mặt ít càng thêm ít.

Mà ta tại lão bản khởi công sau khi, vụng trộm mở raapp, ý ở ngoài trông thấy Khương Daniel sớm về nước tin tức, thế là ta cái tri kỷ trợ lý mười phần chân chó phải đi đạo diễn trước mặt thay Ung Thánh Hựu cầu nửa ngày nghỉ kỳ.

Người luôn luôn muốn nạp điện, ta nghĩ thầm.

Đưa Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi lên lầu, không ngoài dự liệu, trông thấy Khương Daniel chân sau liền cùng lên lầu.

Nghĩ đến đi cửa hàng giá rẻ cho chú định dậy không nổi giường hai vị mua ít đồ khi bữa sáng, ra lại trông thấy Khương Daniel đi xuống lầu.

Mười phần hiếm có quang cảnh.

Nghĩ đến người tốt làm đến cùng, "Lên xe sao? Ta đưa ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhìn xem dần chìm sắc trời, cuối cùng vẫn là lên xe, chỉ là xe đổi hắn mở ra.

"Nữ hài tử hay là muốn nghĩ thêm đến chính mình."

Ta không có ứng thanh, Khương Daniel mọc ra một trương thiếu niên mặt, lại thao lấy lão lòng của nam nhân.

"Ngươi tại sao không trở về nhà?"

"Thánh Hựu ca ngủ, không muốn đánh nhiễu hắn. Gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc sao?"

"Mở chụp giai đoạn trước có chút cật lực mà thôi, sẽ biến tốt đi."

"Ừm."

Xe vậy mà trực tiếp mở đến nhà ta dưới lầu, "Xuống xe đi, xe ta ngày mai gọi người đại diện bắn tới."

"Còn có... . . ."

"Lúc ta không có ở đây, chiếu cố tốt hắn."

Ta quay đầu nhìn hắn, lại chỉ có thể nhìn thấy chỗ rẽ ô tô đèn sau, bỗng nhiên không khỏi phải nhớ tới kia thủ tiễn biệt thơ.

"Núi mạch kín chuyển không gặp vua, tuyết trên không Lưu Mã đi chỗ."

Ba tháng trôi qua, quay chụp tiến vào hồi cuối, Ung Thánh Hựu lại xảy ra chuyện.

Kỳ thật chính là mệt nhọc quá độ tăng thêm ăn không quy luật đưa đến té xỉu, thế nhưng là cũng phải cần một khoảng thời gian tu dưỡng.

Ra ngoài giữ bí mật cân nhắc, công ty đè xuống chuyện này tương quan đưa tin, ta cũng tạm thời ra ngoài cùng đạo diễn hiệp thương quay chụp thời gian điều chỉnh.

Trở về phòng thời điểm, lại trông thấy một chùm đầy trời tinh cắm tại trong bình hoa, hoa là Ung Thánh Hựu yêu nhất hoa, yêu nhất người lại không tại.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại thời điểm nhìn chằm chằm bó hoa kia nhìn hồi lâu, ta không hề nói gì.

Có chút sự tình, không phải trợ lý nghiệp vụ phạm trù bên trong.

Từ ngày đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu biến rất ít nhìn điện thoại, Khương Daniel biến rất ít gọi điện thoại.

Nhưng hai người chạm mặt thời điểm, lại hình như cái gì cũng không thay đổi, ôm hay là ôm, hôn hay là hôn, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu không tại hỏi đến Khương Daniel tình hình gần đây, Khương Daniel bắt đầu từng chút từng chút ra bên ngoài cầm đồ vật.

Yêu đương lâu, chính là có như vậy một chút không tốt, hiểu quá rõ.

Hai người không hề nói gì, cũng đã nói xong hết thảy.

6 tháng sau hôm nay, quay chụp kết thúc, ta giúp Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ cầm hành lý về nhà, lại vừa vặn đụng tới Khương Daniel chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

"Ngươi trở về á!" Một cái to lớn ôm.

"Chúng ta sẽ có hành trình, liền không bồi ngươi ăn cơm nha." Một cái nhẹ nhàng hôn.

Ta đứng dậy kéo cái rương đi thu xếp đồ đạc, Khương Daniel là người xấu, đem cách đừng nói nhẹ nhàng như vậy.

Rõ ràng chính là vĩnh biệt, ta nhìn thấy cầm trong tay hắn cái kia tình lữ chén —— hắn trong nhà này còn lại sau cùng đồ vật.

Đây chính là bọn họ ở giữa chia tay, bình tĩnh lại quyết tuyệt.

Mấy tháng về sau, liên quan tới Khương Daniel tin tức phô thiên cái địa bao trùm tới.

Trên tấm ảnh là Khương Daniel phía sau lưng, quyến luyến hôn một người, chỉ là người kia bị hoàn toàn ngăn trở lại trải qua gạch men xử lý, cái gì cũng nhìn không ra tới.

Nhưng lão bản của ta hóa thành tro ta đều biết, huống chi kia là nhà bọn hắn trước cửa.

Mà lúc này ta chính tại siêu thị mua lão bản đồ dùng hàng ngày, chính tại may mắn, may mắn lão bản mấy tháng trước liền chuyển ra cái nhà kia.

Chờ một chút? May mắn? Mấy tháng trước?

Dù là đầu của ta ngu ngốc đến mấy, cũng lập tức liền minh bạch đây là Khương Daniel cái này người ngu chơi thủ hộ thiên sứ trò xiếc.

Ta ngay cả giỏ hàng đều vứt xuống, vội vàng hướng trở về, mặc kệ Khương Daniel cùng công ty đạt thành như thế nào hiệp nghị, ta chỉ muốn nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu đây hết thảy đều là đợt hiểu lầm.

Nhưng chờ ta tay chụp lên tay cầm cái cửa lúc, lập tức bình tĩnh trở lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn so ta thông minh.

Ta lại quay đầu đem nên mua mua, lại trở lại Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà.

Mở cửa, chỉ có phòng khách TV đèn sáng rỡ, ta nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một vừa uống rượu, một bên cạnh xem tivi.

Trên TV đặt vào hai người bọn họ trước đây thật lâu cùng một chỗ tham gia tuyển tú tiết mục, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có khổ sở dáng vẻ, chỉ là một mặt cười một mặt nhìn xem.

Ta nhìn màn ảnh bên trong hăng hái thiếu niên, nhất thời cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, tiết mục ta xem qua, những cái kia lớn mật, kiêu ngạo, mờ mịt toàn diện mượn ca ca đệ đệ tên Nghĩa cùng một người cùng hưởng.

Quá mức quý giá, cho nên cái gì cũng nói không nên lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực nhìn hai ngày hai đêm, nguyên lai kia đoạn tranh vanh tuế nguyệt, cũng chỉ đủ lấp đầy hai ngày thời gian.

Ta tại ngày thứ hai ban đêm tới, phụ trách mang một ít thức ăn cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Sau khi vào cửa, vừa vặn phóng tới hai người cùng một chỗ tham gia cái nào đó tống nghệ ngoài lề, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt khẩn trương kiểm tra Khương Daniel trong hộp cơm bản vốn có hải sản, được an bình tâm trả lời lại lần nữa ngồi xuống đến đoạn ngắn.

TV yếu ớt ánh sáng phác hoạ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ưu việt bên mặt.

Ta nhìn thấy hắn lập tức đỏ cả vành mắt, nước mắt đến rơi xuống dáng vẻ, cùng một lần nào đó buổi hòa nhạc đọc thư dáng vẻ trùng hợp.

"Kia là ta ở trên màn ảnh cách hắn gần nhất một lần, không phải làm Ung Thánh Hựu, mà là làm Khương Daniel bạn trai Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ta ngồi xuống, yên lặng nghe hắn giảng.

"Ta hôm qua đột nhiên nhớ tới trước kia chúng ta cùng một chỗ nhìn qua một bộ phim, gọi là « vượng sừng Carmen », bên trong có một đoạn lời kịch nói:

'Trong phòng bếp có nấu xong cơm, ngoài ra ta còn mua mấy cái cái chén, ta biết, không bao lâu, liền đều sẽ bị đánh vỡ, cho nên ta vụng trộm giấu một cái, đến có một ngày ngươi cần muốn cái cốc kia thời điểm, gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết ở nơi nào.'

Về sau hắn liền cùng ta nói đùa, nếu có ngày chúng ta muốn tách ra, ta sẽ giấu một cái cái chén, ngươi muốn gọi điện thoại hỏi ta nha."

Kỳ thật Khương Daniel cũng đang chờ hắn.

"Thế nhưng là chính ta tìm được cái chén này." Ta lúc này mới chú ý tới trên tay hắn chứa rượu một cái khác tình lữ chén.

"Cho nên hắn không cần trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu tửu lượng rất nhạt, nói xong cũng ngủ mất, hắn một cái tay khác nắm chắc tay cơ chính không biết mỏi mệt vang lên.

Ghi chú còn chưa kịp phản ứng, hoàn toàn như trước đây thân mật.

Ta vốn có thể tiếp thông điện thoại, đem điện thoại ném cho không thanh tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu, để hai người đáp lấy men say nói ra những cái kia được ăn cả ngã về không.

Nhưng ta không có, ta chỉ làm cho kia tiếng chuông reo triệt phòng khách, mặc nó bồi Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ.

Có chút sự tình, không tại trợ lý nghiệp vụ phạm trù bên trong.

Chúng ta cuối cùng chỉ là người qua đường, không xứng tả hữu bất luận kẻ nào tương lai.

Rất nhiều năm về sau, vua màn ảnh sự nghiệp phát triển không ngừng, thần tượng fan hâm mộ chỉ tăng không giảm, năm đó tin tức cũng không có trong lịch sử lưu hạ bất luận cái gì ấn ký.

Ta tại thấy rất nhiều nhân tình thế sự về sau, rốt cuộc minh bạch lúc trước nguyên do.

Người yêu cần tương hỗ ỷ lại, khi lẫn nhau bắt đầu giấu diếm thương tâm khổ sở, vậy liền một lần nữa biến Thành ca ca đệ đệ.

Huống chi đối hai cái ôn nhu đến cực điểm người mà nói, kiểu gì cũng sẽ sợ cho đối phương mang đến tổn thương.

"Ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca là đối xưng chỗ đứng, từ khi đó liền bắt đầu biến thân."

Kỳ thật đã sớm mệnh trung chú định, Khương Daniel nói lời thật tại từng cái ứng nghiệm.

Hắn cùng hắn chú định vĩnh viễn đối xứng, không thể vượt qua nửa phần, chú định tại riêng phần mình lĩnh vực phát sáng phát nhiệt, vĩnh viễn không liên quan.

Đầu năm nay Khương Daniel tại vòng bằng hữu công bố nói muốn đính hôn, lễ đính hôn tại cái nào đó không biết tên nhiệt đới hải đảo, phối đồ là bờ biển ánh nến tiệc, không thiếu có hải sản loại đồ ăn, ta bình luận nói: "Ta nhớ được ngươi hải sản dị ứng nha?"

Khương Daniel hồi phục nói: "Kia đã là cực kỳ lâu chuyện trước kia "

Ngoài ý muốn, là một cái không có chuyển hướng cố sự.

Bởi vì hiện sinh cùng học tập quá mức bận rộn, tăng thêm có chút kẹt văn.

« ngươi là ta Kepler » còn không có càng tới hơn 😭

Sợ để mọi người chờ quá lâu, liền viết bản này làm đền bù.

Hi vọng đừng trách tội, sẽ mau chóng đổi mới.

Từ xưa, ngược văn được lòng người nha.


	474. Chapter 474

【 Dan Ung 】 không có kém 1.

Kết hợp Produce 101 phim chính cùng ngoài lề

zqsg không lên thăng chân nhân

Cắt bái

Tại bãi đỗ xe thời điểm không là hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy, nhưng chung quanh đều là tham gia idol sinh tồn thi đấu người thiếu niên, thực tại không nên vì một cái gầy gò thẳng tắp bóng lưng ngạc nhiên.

Đây là Trí Thánh ca thật vất vả cùng công ty tranh thủ đến cơ hội, Daniel còn nhớ rõ bị thông tri muốn lên tiết mục ngày đó bọn hắn hưng phấn cùng người đại diện xin nghỉ đi nhiễm tóc. 101 cái luyện tập sinh tuyển lựa 11 tên cái này bên trong gian nan có thể nghĩ nhưng đối với bọn hắn mấy cái toà này cầu độc mộc cũng là bọn hắn cơ hội cuối cùng. Nghĩ đến đây chỗ, hắn yên lặng ở trong lòng về ôn một lần vũ đạo động tác, nhưng là hắn thực tại quá quen luyện, rất nhanh lại hồi ức xong. Cái bóng lưng kia xác thực có mấy phần quen thuộc mà lại người kia là sẽ thích đen như vậy sắc áo sơmi, hắn luôn luôn thích đơn giản già dặn phong cách đồng thời không chỉ một lần quanh co đã cười nhạo Daniel trong ngăn tủ loè loẹt quần áo cùng đồ ăn vặt.

MMO nhập tọa trình tự rất sớm, bọn hắn có thể một hơi đánh giá ra trận luyện tập sinh, thỉnh thoảng xoi mói, cũng cảm giác than mình mạo không bằng người lại tuổi tác đã cao. Daniel nghe các ca ca giải trí cười đến thấy răng không gặp mắt.

Rất nhanh biểu hiện ra bắt đầu, MMO trình tự hay là rất sớm, bọn hắn hữu kinh vô hiểm nhảy xong, Daniel cầm tớiB. Tuy nói có vẻ thất vọng nhưng là hắn không phải loại kia chỉ thấy không có có được đồ vật người, bình phục một chút rất nhanh liền thoải mái, thậm chí tại về chỗ ngồi trên đường nhịn không được ôm hạ Lý Vũ Chân, cái kia toàn trường nhỏ tuổi nhất nam hài. Hắn luôn luôn đối đáng yêu sự vật không có chút nào sức chống cự.

Giữa trận lúc nghỉ ngơi, Bảo Nhi hỏi còn có bao nhiêu người không có biểu hiện ra, hơn phân nửa luyện tập sinh giơ tay lên. Nàng giảo hoạt nở nụ cười: "Có bao nhiêu người tự tin có thể cầm A đâu?" Giơ tay đều hoặc do dự hoặc nhanh chóng buông xuống. Ánh mắt của nàng khóa chặt lại nơi nào đó: "Ồ? Kia chờ mong biểu hiện của ngươi đi." Daniel thuận phương hướng trông đi qua sau đó ngây người: Ung Thánh Hựu - hắn vì sao lại xuất hiện ở đây, rất nhanh lại cùng với một tia khó mà ức chế mừng rỡ - hắn ở đây! Daniel có chút may mắn hắn hiện tại mới phát hiện, không phải vừa mới biểu diễn thời điểm hắn có thể sẽ đầu óc trống rỗng, Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên có thể để cho hắn như thế hắn biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt xuất hiện tại trên màn hình lớn thời điểm chung quanh luyện tập môn sinh nhỏ giọng bạo động một trận, có người nói lấy Fantagio quý trước từng có thành công xuất đạo luyện tập sinh, càng nhiều hơn chính là cảm thán tấm kia góc cạnh rõ ràng mặt. Hiển nhiên ban giám khảo các lão sư cũng đều không có trốn qua mị lực của hắn liền cùng ba năm trước đây Khương Daniel đồng dạng dễ dàng tước vũ khí đầu hàng. Hắn tâm hay là không có tiền đồ nhảy rất nhanh nhất là tại đối phương ném ra ngoài cái kia hôn gió đến ứng hòa "gotta kiss myself" thời điểm. Không chút huyền niệm Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tới một cái A, thiếp tại hắn rất thích hợp áo sơ mi đen bên trên.

Tiết mục thu đến rạng sáng, lúc kết thúc hiện trường đã ngủ ngược lại một bộ phận. Daniel hoàn toàn ngủ không được, hắn dày vò phải không được, không có căn cứ địa cảm giác mình ruột đánh chấm dứt.

"Ta không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ nhiễm màu hồng tóc."

Hắn liền đứng tại lối đi nhỏ nhìn qua Daniel, khẩu khí tùy ý đến giống như hắn chỉ là rời đi đi mua bình bia, giống như nơi này là ba năm trước đây bọn hắn nó bên trong một cái người ký túc xá mà không phải đầy ắp người diễn truyền bá sảnh.

Đem vô số đã từng ngày nhớ đêm mong vấn đề nuốt trở vào, Daniel gãi gãi phần gáy "Chính ta cảm thấy có chút biến xoay nhưng Trí Thánh ca bọn hắn đều nói nhìn rất đẹp."

"Thật là tốt nhìn, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười, loại kia Daniel quen thuộc nheo mắt lại cười, "Ngươi thật giống như lại cao lớn một điểm."

"Đúng không."

【 Dan Ung 】 không có kém 2.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đứng tại chỗ, không có bỏ đi ý tứ.

Diễn truyền bá trong sảnh người đã đi hơn phân nửa, Doãn Trí Thánh có lẽ phát giác được cái gì hoặc chỉ là đơn thuần không muốn bị Daniel chặn lấy đã lôi kéo MMO cái khác ba từng cái luyện tập sinh từ một bên khác xuống dưới.

"Nghe nói chờ một lúc theo đẳng cấp phân ký túc xá."

Daniel cảm thấy cổ họng khô chát chát: "Thật sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn bên trên quá lượng sáp chải tóc phấn lông: "Ngươi tốt xấu cũng ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút ta a."

Daniel do dự ngẩng đầu, hắn không phải cái am hiểu ẩn tàng cảm xúc người mà Ung Thánh Hựu là hắn nhận biết nhạy bén nhất người. Hắn sợ đối phương một chút liền có thể xem thấu những cái kia hắn cố gắng giấu đi dinh dính nhơn nhớt ý nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Daniel rất trắng, nhưng là diễn truyền bá thất ánh đèn cùng phấn lông phụ trợ hạ hiển nhiên là một cái bị lột da cây đào mật. Viên này cây đào mật hiện tại có chút ủy khuất ngửa đầu nhìn hắn."Chúng ta Niel nẩy nở cũng giống như vậy đáng yêu a."

"Ta biết ngươi thời điểm 19 tuổi, đã dài rất mở." Daniel có chút bất mãn lầm bầm, rõ ràng chỉ lớn mình một tuổi lại không hiểu thích dùng trưởng bối khẩu khí.

"Nơi này không phải chỗ nói chuyện, ban đêm ta đi tìm ngươi."

Daniel tâm hay là rất không có xuất hiện ống thoát nước nhảy một cái, lập tức mặt bắt đầu nóng lên cũng yên lặng cầu nguyện phấn lót có thể che khuất mặt của hắn đỏ: "Được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp hắn trần trụi bên ngoài đầu vai đi.

Daniel nhịn không được sờ sờ vai của mình đến làm dịu tê dại. Quả nhiên, hắn cho tới bây giờ không có bước qua Ung Thánh Hựu cái này khảm, cũng ẩn ẩn dự cảm lần này cũng chỉ sẽ giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Không may dự cảm không tốt chưa từng có bỏ lỡ.

Tại trong túc xá lần thứ mười nhìn biểu đứng lên lại sau khi ngồi xuống, Lý Vũ Chân rốt cục nhịn không được: "Daniel ca, ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Daniel ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm: "Không có gì."

Lý Vũ Chân nhíu mày, ám chỉ hắn diễn kỹ vụng về.

"Daniel ở đây sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại mở một nửa cửa ở giữa.

Lý Vũ Chân hiểu rõ đứng lên: "Ở. Ca các ngươi trò chuyện, ta đi tìm Liễu Thiện Hạo yếu điểm sô cô la." Dứt lời từ cửa cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khe hở ở giữa xuyên qua.

Daniel nắm mình lên bên ngoài bao, thối lui đến chụp ảnh góc chết chỉ chỉ camera: "Chúng ta đi bên ngoài hít thở không khí đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi nhẹ gật đầu.

Đi ở trong màn đêm, ai cũng không có mở miệng. Daniel đã đá lấy một viên hòn đá nhỏ đi một đường.

"Ta lúc ấy hẳn là nói với ngươi một tiếng." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói.

Daniel sững sờ, mặc dù lời này không đầu không đuôi nhưng là hắn biết hắn nói lúc ấy là lúc nào.

"Kia ca dự định nói cái gì đó?"

"Ta. . . Ta không biết, " Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn không có tinh tinh bầu trời đêm, "Khả năng cũng là bởi vì không biết nói cái gì đi."

Daniel cảm thấy một trận rã rời, kia tra tấn hắn ba năm vấn đề, tại hắn vô số lần trong đêm khuya buông xuống tất cả phòng bị ở trong lòng yên lặng chất vấn vấn đề của đối phương, nguyên lai đối phương liền không có chuẩn bị qua đáp án.

"Vậy chúng ta hiện tại ở đây làm cái gì?" Daniel cố gắng để cho mình nghe vào bình tĩnh.

"Ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn, "Ta không hối hận ngày đó chuyện phát sinh."

Daniel không khỏi sinh ra vẻ mong đợi.

"Sự thực là ta thường xuyên nhớ tới ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ gục đầu xuống.

"Kia ca vì cái gì không trở lại tìm ta?" Hắn cơ hồ là có chút tức giận.

"Niel, ta. . . Ta khả năng không có kia muốn đồ vật." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sợ hãi lưng còng. Daniel biết kia là hắn khẩn trương thời điểm vô ý thức phản ứng.

"Ta chỉ là muốn ngươi."

"Ta biết. Nhưng là cái này sẽ rất khó."

Daniel phiền não: "Ta không rõ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt người, hắn ánh mắt sáng ngời, vai rộng bàng, nhu hòa khóe miệng. Đành phải cười khổ.

"Là bởi vì ngươi không thích cùng ta làm sao?"

"Cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu một trận đỏ mặt, "Không, không phải."

"Vậy tại sao không nói tiếng nào đi, " Daniel hốc mắt phát nhiệt, "Ngươi biết ta tỉnh lại phát hiện giường trống một nửa có nhiều khó chịu sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn được nhất người khóc, lập tức ôm lấy đối phương: "Thật xin lỗi." Phát phát hiện mình quên đối phương lớn bao nhiêu chỉ, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng đập tới phía sau lưng của hắn.

Ủy khuất chốt mở bị mở ra: "Ta tìm lượt cả phòng nhìn ngươi có hay không lưu cho ta lời nói. Mỗi ngày đều coi là hôm nay ngươi sẽ gọi điện thoại cho ta, thế nhưng là không có. Ba năm một lần đều không có. Ta thậm chí đi ngươi quản lý công ty."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ không được: "Nó đóng cửa."

Daniel khóc đến càng hung: "Ta biết! Ta quấn lấy sát vách cửa hàng giá rẻ Archie mẹ hỏi nhưng lâu."

"Tốt tốt tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn cho hắn thuận khí, "Ngươi khóc đến như bị học trưởng cự tuyệt nữ cao trung sinh."

Daniel khóc thút thít một chút: "Ngươi chính là cái kia cự tuyệt ta học trưởng, ngươi còn muốn giới tính kỳ thị ta!"

Ba mười phút sau, Daniel khóc mệt mỏi. Đến trễ xấu hổ tràn vào hắn tỉnh táo lại đại não, tốt, đời này hắn cũng không thể trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu bạn trai.

"Hôm nay nhìn thấy ngươi thời điểm ta nhưng cao hứng." Ung Thánh Hựu không có thử một cái sờ lấy tẩy đi sáp chải tóc sau mềm mại phấn lông.

"Cách xa như vậy, ngươi đều thấy không rõ mặt của ta."

"Ta là nói các ngươi đến 1 tòa chơi thời điểm."

Daniel từ hắn trên gối ngẩng đầu: "Ngươi trông thấy rồi?"

"Ta liền tại 2 tòa nhìn xem các ngươi a. God Daneil."

Không nghĩ tới Hồ nói lung tung bị Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được, Daniel lại lần nữa đem mặt chôn đến đối phương trên đùi.

"Niel, mau dậy đi, ép tới ta chân tê dại, một hồi phải rút gân."

Cho mọi người mang đến "Oa, con hàng này đổi mới" kinh hỉ cảm giác là ta viết văn động lực

Hi vọng chính tại thông cần tàu điện ngầm hoặc trên xe buýt bát muội bên trên có thể hài lòng phải quên mỏi mệt

【 Dan Ung 】 không có kém 3.

Bọn hắn ngồi tại bồn hoa bên cạnh, đầu gối dựa vào đầu gối, vai sát bên vai, tựa như ba năm trước đây cùng một chỗ tại cửa hàng giá rẻ ăn mì sợi đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới kia đoạn thời gian: "Ngươi nhớ cho chúng ta hoa một buổi tối nghiên cứu cái nào cửa hàng giá rẻ vừa vặn tại hai chúng ta luyện tập thất ở giữa sao?"

Daniel cười đến thấy răng không gặp mắt: "Chúng ta từ hai bên chạy đến cửa hàng giá rẻ sau đó tính theo thời gian."

"Ngươi liệt năm nhà, nhưng chúng ta chạy ba nhà liền không chạy nổi."

"Sau đó ngươi còn nói cái này thí nghiệm tuyệt không nghiêm cẩn, bởi vì ngươi chạy đến nhà thứ nhất đã cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, " Daniel gãi đầu một cái, "Chỗ lấy cuối cùng chúng ta liền tuyển có cực lớn tủ lạnh một cái kia."

"Nhà hắn kem ly khẩu vị thật rất nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu cười quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Daniel nhớ đối phương đứng tại tủ lạnh trước trầm tư suy nghĩ bóng lưng: "Thế nhưng là ca, ngươi năm lần bên trong bốn lần đều sẽ mua hương thảo vị."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu: "Ta thích hương thảo vị kem ly, nhưng nhìn trong tủ lạnh các loại đóng gói khẩu vị có thể chọn cảm giác rất tuyệt."

Daniel rủ xuống con mắt, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ rõ ràng một chút sự tình: Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không thích hắn nhưng là Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thích lựa chọn. Mà cùng kem ly khác biệt chính là, năm lần bên trong có bốn lần đối Daniel đến nói là không đủ.

Hắn hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu mười lần hàng trăm nhiều lần lần đều tuyển hắn.

Ba năm trước đây, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn làm không được cho nên đi.

Daniel nhìn chằm chằm người bên cạnh cảm thấy một trận bất lực. Lòng người là cỡ nào phiêu hốt dễ biến đồ vật, còn cách từng tầng từng tầng từ ta bảo vệ ngụy trang. Bọn hắn đã từng dựa vào phải đối phó rất gần, mỹ lệ nhất mộng, sâu nhất sợ hãi, nhất không thú vị rã rời đều có thể trần trụi cùng hưởng. . .

Nhưng đại khái còn chưa đủ đi.

"Thánh Hựu, ta muốn trở về."

"Tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu lảo đảo đứng lên, "A a a a a, quả nhiên rút gân."

Daniel trợ giúp hắn: "So nha bên trong. Đầu của ta quá nặng đi."

"Ngươi chờ một lúc chiếu tấm gương liền sẽ không cảm thấy thật có lỗi."

"Hở?"

"Ta hiện tại cảm thấy mình tựa như là cái nam nhân xấu." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về phía Daniel nháy mắt ra hiệu.

Chờ Daniel trở lại ký túc xá mới phản ứng được đối phương ý tứ trong lời nói: Hắn vốn là có chút dày mí mắt bởi vì khóc sưng triệt để từ bỏ mình, lưu manh thỏ con mắt lớn bao nhiêu hiện tại Daniel con mắt liền lớn bấy nhiêu.

Lý Vũ Chân hiếu kì Bảo Bảo một mực yên lặng nhìn chằm chằm hắn, dùng ánh mắt la lên: Ca, ngươi đi cùng Thánh Hựu ca đã làm gì? Vì cái gì ánh mắt ngươi như thế sưng? Vì cái gì ngươi không chịu trả lời ta?

Daniel may mắn Trí Thánh ca không có tại cái này phòng ngủ, không phải hắn không giải thích rõ ràng đối phương tuyệt sẽ không từ bỏ ý đồ.

"Là người trưởng thành phiền não a, Vũ Chân." Daniel nắm tay thả tại Lý Vũ Chân đỉnh đầu nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.

Tuổi nhỏ tình yêu chân thành tha thiết nhiệt liệt, còn không có trộn lẫn bị cự tuyệt sợ hãi khó xử. Trải qua ba năm trầm mặc dày vò, 22 tuổi Daniel lần thứ nhất thật sự hiểu cẩn thận từng li từng tí ý Nghĩa. Hắn cũng không am hiểu những này, phỏng đoán lòng người tận lực lấy lòng. Nhưng là vì Thánh Hựu, hắn cảm thấy hắn có thể học.

"Ca, chớ có sờ, sẽ trọc." Lý Vũ Chân tiếng trầm nói.

Daniel ngượng ngùng thu tay lại.

"Ta vừa mới đi thông cửa cầm thật nhiều ăn, ngươi muốn cái gì sao?"

Nhìn xem trên bàn giống như một tòa núi nhỏ đồ ăn vặt, Khương Daniel cảm thán: "A, quả nhiên là bận bịu bên trong uy nghiêm a."

"Ta tại chúng ta xã cũng không phải bận bịu bên trong, còn có ba cái so với ta nhỏ hơn luyện tập sinh." Lý Vũ Chân tại bên trong ngọn núi nhỏ tìm kiếm.

"Ta tại công ty của chúng ta là bận bịu bên trong đâu." Daniel cũng đi theo lục lọi lên.

Lý Vũ Chân cười: "Không thể nào, hiện ở công ty đều thu nhỏ tuổi luyện tập sinh. Ca, ngươi đều 22."

Khương Daniel cười khổ, MMO đều ba năm tịch thu mới luyện tập sinh. Cũng thế, có tiền đồ hài tử hơn phân nửa chướng mắt không có gì tài nguyên MMO.

"Oa, 80% đen xảo. Làm sao lại có người thích ăn loại vật này a." Lý Vũ Chân từ bên trong ngọn núi nhỏ lật ra một cái màu xanh sẫm ưu lương giấy chất đóng gói sô cô la.

"Có thể cho ta sao?" Daniel hai mắt tỏa sáng.

"Ca, ngươi thích ăn cái này?" Lý Vũ Chân nhíu mày đưa cho hắn.

"Ta biết có người thích."

【 Dan Ung 】 không có kém 4. Produce 101 AU

"Ca, chúng ta có thể nghỉ một lát sao?" Lý Vũ Chân co quắp ngồi dưới đất, không thể tin được nguyên lai cầm nha cầm mệt mỏi như vậy người múa là có thể liên tục vượt bảy lần.

Daniel đánh xuống chắn tại vành nón bên trong mồ hôi: "Ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, còn tại lớn thân thể phải cẩn thận. Ta nghe nói khi còn bé quá cực khổ hội trưởng không cao." Lập tức đi qua thiết trí âm hưởng hiển nhiên dự định nhảy lần thứ tám.

Lý Vũ Chân giữ chặt đi hướng tấm gương Daniel: "Ca, ngươi không nghỉ ngơi sao?"

Daniel cười lắc đầu: "Ta góp cái mười đi."

Lý Vũ Chân nhìn đối phương theo âm nhạc tiết chụp lại bắt đầu rung động, động tác nhiệt tình đến không tưởng nổi, chỉ có bởi vì chảy đến mồ hôi mà thỉnh thoảng chớp mắt biểu hiện ra một tia mỏi mệt. Nhịn không được hô to: "Ca! Ta nghe nói người trẻ tuổi quá cực khổ sẽ đột tử!"

Daniel duy trì lấy vũ bộ hướng đối phương xích lại gần, hơi đại lực gõ tại nam hài trên đầu: "Tiểu hài tử không nên nói lung tung."

"Ca, muốn A sao?" Lý Vũ Chân hỏi.

Daniel không chút do dự gật đầu.

Lý Vũ Chân điều lớn âm hưởng: "Kỳ thật ta không có vấn đề có cầm hay không A, " nhìn xem Daniel nhíu mày dừng động tác lại, "Bất luận kết quả như thế nào, ta là không thể nào ở đây xuất đạo."

Daniel dừng động tác lại: "Vì cái gì?"

"Bọn hắn không có đàm khép."

Daniel sửng sốt. Hắn không phải là không có nghĩ tới tầng này, người đại diện đưa bọn hắn đến thời điểm không có nói một câu cổ vũ, vẻn vẹn tại cuối cùng bàn giao Doãn Trí Thánh một câu: Nhìn một chút bọn nhỏ, đừng sai lầm.

"Cho nên kết quả đã chú định rồi?"

Lý Vũ Chân lắc đầu: "Không, chỉ là có một bộ phận người không có kết quả."

Daniel gật gật đầu minh trợn nhìn ý tứ trong lời của hắn, phiếu bầu là thật phiếu bầu, nhưng không phải tất cả quản lý công ty đều đồng ý lặn ở một năm rưỡi hiệp ước, có chút luyện tập sinh chỉ là bị đưa tới qua loa. Hắn không biết mình là không phải những cái kia có chút luyện tập sinh.

"Vũ Chân, còn luyện sao?"

"Luyện a." Nam hài chậm khó khăn đứng lên, dùng ống tay áo lau đi gáy mồ hôi.

Daniel biết mình không cần nói thêm gì nữa, đối phương không cần hắn trấn an hoặc khuyên. Lý Vũ Chân chỉ là muốn nói ra một sự thật, hắn đầy đủ tín nhiệm Daniel cho nên nói cho hắn.

"Ta ban đêm không cùng ngươi còn có Tại Hoán ăn cơm." Daniel tại điều âm nhạc lúc nhìn qua trong gương đối phương nói.

Lý Vũ Chân gật gật đầu: "Dù sao ngươi cũng xưa nay không đem sô cô la sữa bò cho ta, cần ngươi làm gì."

Daniel cười: "Ta cũng còn tại lớn thân thể mà!" Nói, vươn ra hai tay hiện ra hăng hái hướng lên chi tư.

Lý Vũ Chân nâng trán: "Có thể, đủ lớn chỉ. Đừng dài, ca ngươi dễ dàng như vậy mọc ra lấy cảnh."

Ban đêm, Daniel cố ý chậm chút đi phòng ăn quả nhiên đụng phải chậm ung dung đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi cầm cơm, ta cầm Hamburger." Ung Thánh Hựu tại Daniel có cơ hội mở miệng trước nói, "Gần cửa sổ cái thứ ba vị trí."

"Nha. Tốt. . .." Daniel sững sờ mà nhìn xem đối phương đi hướng Hamburger đội ngũ.

Cầm cơm càng chậm một chút, Daniel bên cạnh xếp hàng vừa nhìn cầm xong Hamburger ngồi tại bên cửa sổ lẳng lặng chờ hắn Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn nhìn qua rất mệt mỏi, liền cùng trước kia từ vũ đoàn trở về thời điểm đồng dạng . Bình thường mỏi mệt người nhìn qua bao nhiêu đều có chút uể oải, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là rất yên tĩnh, giống như thời gian ngừng lại như vậy yên tĩnh.

"Ăn cái gì nha?" Đánh cơm a di đánh gãy Daniel hoa si.

"Thịt." Daniel vô ý thức trả lời.

Cái này hiển nhiên chọc cười đối phương cùng đằng sau xếp hàng những người khác. Hắn không khỏi có chút xấu hổ hách, cầm thịnh cực kỳ hào phóng một muôi xào thịt bàn ăn lưu.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn phất tay cũng ra hiệu mình đã cầm bộ đồ ăn.

"Cái này cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu hướng còn không có ngồi vững vàng Daniel đẩy đi tới một hộp sô cô la sữa bò, "Dù sao ta cũng không yêu uống ngọt."

Daniel gật gật đầu cũng đem mình bàn ăn tiến tới: "Ngươi cũng không thích ăn Hamburger, sandwich vẫn được, nhưng thật không thích ăn Hamburger."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cầm lấy đũa: "Tạm được, đi theo ngươi ta cũng nuôi dưỡng điểm thực phẩm rác yêu thích."

Daniel nhìn đối phương tại xào thịt bên trong chọn rau giá đột nhiên nhớ tới mình là đến nói chính sự: "Ca, ta có việc hỏi ngươi."

Khương Daniel nói chính sự thời điểm có một loại cùng bình thường rất khác biệt ngữ khí, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng nghe qua mấy lần nhưng là phân biệt ra được: "Làm sao rồi?"

"Fantagio đưa ngươi trước khi đến có nói cái gì sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười gật gật đầu: "Có a, bọn hắn nói Kim Thượng Đồng đi không được đổi ta."

"Kim Thượng Đồng?"

"Một cái khác luyện tập sinh, đến so với ta sớm rất nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến vân đạm phong khinh, hắn luôn luôn không phải một cái thích cùng người khác tố khổ người. Còn nữa, đồng dạng là luyện tập sinh mình nuôi lớn tự nhiên càng thương yêu hơn một chút, hắn cũng có thể lý giải.

"Vì cái gì hỏi cái này?" Ung Thánh Hựu biết Daniel sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ hỏi những thứ này.

"Có người nói cho ta hắn là bị đưa tới qua loa."

"Cho nên ngươi muốn biết ta có phải là đến qua loa?"

Daniel cảm thấy lời này từ Ung Thánh Hựu miệng bên trong nói ra đặc biệt chói tai.

"Ta không phải. Ta có một cơ hội." Ung Thánh Hựu hơi đại lực gõ tại Daniel trên đầu, "Ngươi quênIOI hoàn toàn chính xác hữu tình tiền bối sao?"

Daniel bỗng nhiên kịp phản ứng: Đúng a, hắn làm sao quên cái này gốc rạ, xem ra Fantagio là đàm lũng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đối phương đốn ngộ biểu lộ dở khóc dở cười: "Ngươi ca biết luyện sao? Tại cái này vì ta quan tâm."

Daniel ôm lấy đầu của mình: "Ta đi theo Tại Hoán luyện một buổi trưa đừng phát ra tiếng, hắn nói hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua như thế xuẩn học sinh, " Ung Thánh Hựu tại đối diện cười đến đũa đều run, "Sau đó buổi chiều luyện múa thời điểm, ta cũng nói lời giống vậy."

"Bết bát như vậy?"

"Không, liền người mới học đến nói đã rất tốt, ta cố ý chọc giận hắn."

Tiểu hài tử này hờn dỗi, hay là giống như trước kia, nhưng cũng có chút sự tình theo trước khác biệt. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem xào thịt bên cạnh một đĩa nhỏ rong biển, yên lặng xuất thần.

"Ca, cái này cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đối phương trong tay màu xanh sẫm đóng gói hộp.

"Sô cô la a, cái này còn không có lễ tình nhân đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm.

"Từ Vũ Chân nơi đó vơ vét đến, ngươi thích cái này tấm bảng sô cô la."

"Ngươi biết Vũ Chân là từ đâu đến sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng nhịn cười, "Ta cho. . ."

Phát phát hiện mình tiến độ kỳ chậm, vì cái gì 4 cái chap quá khứ, ta ngay cả sơ C vị đều không có viết đến, rất muốn nhanh lên viết trong đội sinh hoạt.

cp chỉ đập Ung Dan Hoán Hoàng (vị thành niên cp thực tại không xuống tay được a)

Còn thừa toàn viên hữu nghị hướng

Ai cái thứ nhất đến?"

"Ta!" Hà Thanh Vân nhấc tay.

Ban A mọi người đều làm ồn: "Quả nhiên, là ban trưởng a." "Ca, soái khí nha."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo mọi người hô nhưng kỳ thật tự giác có chút khó mà dung nhập, hắn khó mà giải thích là áp lực bố trí vẫn là hắn hoa22 năm mới phát hiện mình là một cái sợ người lạ người. Hắn cố gắng nghĩ lại đã từng có thể nói thân mật bằng hữu, não bên trong lập tức ra hiển hiện người nào đó chuyên tâm hút lấy sô cô la sữa bò dáng vẻ. Mà hắn tất cả bằng hữu đều hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có chút Daniel cái bóng: Thẳng thắn, nhiệt tình, tại nhận biết ngày đầu tiên muốn điện thoại của hắn.

Hắn không phải sợ người lạ, chỉ là có chút bị động. Không có chủ động đi cùng người trò chuyện ý thức, cho tới bây giờ đều là bị kết giao cái kia. Daniel để hết thảy đều quá tự nhiên dễ dàng, hắn mới lấy tại đoạn này quan hệ bên trong biếng nhác.

Đột nhiên có chút xấu hổ, ta mới là ca ca a, lại làm cho Daniel làm tất cả mọi chuyện.

"Thánh Hựu ca, " Phác Hữu Trấn nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp vai của hắn, "Đến ngươi. Đại Huy nhảy xong chính là ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi kinh ngạc gật đầu, không nghĩ tới hắn thế mà nhớ phải tự mình trình tự còn có thể phát phát hiện mình thất thần. Hắn coi là đối phương không nhìn bảng tên đều không biết mình kêu cái gì.

"Tạ ơn a, Hữu Trấn."

Nghe được nói lời cảm tạ nam hài có chút ngượng ngùng cười, lộ ra một viên rất có mị lực cá nhân răng nanh, hoàn toàn không phải bình thường trầm mặc câu nệ bộ dáng.

Là xấu hổ đáng yêu đệ đệ a, đối tương lai hoàn toàn không biết gì Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng cảm thán.

Một bên khác, Daniel vừa mới chép xong đẳng cấp đánh giá video, chính khẩn trương nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán.

"Xong đời, xong đời, ta cảm thấy ta toàn quên đi. Daniel, ta toàn quên đi!" Kim Tại Hoán nắm lấy Lý Vũ Chân dùng sức lay động để phát tiết tâm tình khẩn trương.

"Kim Tại Hoán! Ngươi đã nhảy cái này múa hai cái suốt đêm, sáng hôm nay liên tục mười lần không sai lầm hoàn chỉnh nhảy xong. Ngươi TM một chút cũng chưa quên!" Bận bịu bên trong thanh tịnh lại phẫn nộ đồng âm tiếng vọng tại hành lang, "Ngươi lại lắc ta một chút, ta liền nôn ở trên thân thể ngươi!"

Daniel đem Kim Tại Hoán móng vuốt gỡ ra, giải cứu ra Lý Vũ Chân: "Tại Hoán a, ngươi tỉnh táo a."

"Kim Tại Hoán người luyện tập sinh, mời đến." staff hô.

Kim Tại Hoán lưu lại một cái phong tiêu tiêu hề dịch thủy hàn bóng lưng.

"Vũ Chân, ghi chép phải thế nào?" Rảnh rỗi hai người đi đầu bậc thang ngồi xuống.

"Rất tốt, hình tam giác so rất tiêu chuẩn, liền cùng ngươi dạy ta đồng dạng." Lý Vũ Chân nghe vào có chút rầu rĩ không vui.

"Vậy cũng chớ lo lắng đánh giá kết quả, " Daniel ý đồ an ủi hắn, "Dù sao ngươi đã làm được tốt nhất, không phải sao?"

Lý Vũ Chân thở dài một hơi: "Ta không phải lo lắng cái kia."

Nam hài quay đầu nhìn qua Daniel: "Ngươi chưa từng có loại cảm giác này sao? Đây hết thảy chẳng lẽ không hoang đường sao? Dùng một ca khúc đối người xoi mói, phân loại."

"Cảm thấy a, " Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện tại khúc quanh thang lầu, "Nhưng thế giới này chính là như vậy hoang đường."

Hắn không nhìn một bên Daniel không tán dương ánh mắt, nói tiếp đến: "Không có người có đầy đủ kiên nhẫn đến từng cái nhận biết chúng ta, bọn hắn chỉ có thể dùng mau lẹ nhất phương pháp tuyển ra có thể đảm nhiệm công việc này người. Mà Idol bản chất cũng không phải ước mơ gì, dũng khí, chúng ta là đóng gói tinh mỹ thương phẩm, cùng cái khác tất cả thương phẩm đồng dạng, là mọi người dùng để để cho mình cảm giác đồ tốt."

Nhìn qua Lý Vũ Chân như có điều suy nghĩ bóng lưng, Daniel thở dài.

"Thế nào, ngươi cảm thấy ta nói quá mức rồi?"

Daniel lắc đầu: "Chẳng qua là cảm thấy Vũ Chân còn nhỏ, những này buồn rầu có thể chờ một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua Daniel: "Là ngươi mong muốn đơn phương thôi, Vũ Chân là cái thông minh hài tử, hắn thà rằng sớm đi minh bạch."

Daniel cười khổ: "Ca, ngươi trước kia thế nhưng là rất che chở ta thuần chân."

"Ta nói, Vũ Chân là cái thông minh hài tử."

Daniel phát hiện đối phương quanh co lòng vòng nói hắn đần, đang chuẩn bị nhào tới động thủ động cước.

Kim Tại Hoán từ trong cửa một cái đụng tới: "A a a a a a a! Ta nhảy xong! ok ok, nghỉ ngơi một chút!"

Ung Dan hai người không khỏi cười ra tiếng.

Kim Tại Hoán lúc này mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tại, một giây thu liễm, có chút dạng chó hình người đưa tay: "Ngươi tốt! Ta là người luyện tập sinh Kim Tại Hoán."

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Hai người lễ phép lại hết sức khó xử nắm tay.

"Đến tìm wuli Daniel a?"

Kim Tại Hoán một câu đánh Daniel trợn tròn tròng mắt: "Cái gì wuli? ! Không có, không có wuli! Thánh Hựu ca. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu vung tay lên ngăn lại hắn tiếp tục giải thích, có thể, ta thật không muốn nhiều.

Kim Tại Hoán cảm nhận được Daniel đường Hoàng cùng giữa hai người bầu không khí vi diệu: "Ta đi xem một chút Liễu Thiện Hạo có cái gì đồ ăn vặt, các ngươi chậm trò chuyện."

Nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán dây dưa dài dòng dáng đi, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi: "Liễu Thiện Hạo đến cùng có bao nhiêu đồ ăn vặt, các ngươi phòng ngủ làm sao cả đám đều đi xem?

Daniel...

Ngày thứ ba, Daniel đi vào ban A cùng Lý Vũ Chân cùng một chỗ. Một lớn một nhỏ dựa vào tường ngồi xuống, hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt ra hiệu. Trở ngại lúc ấy nghiêm túc bầu không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể cúi đầu tấm mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị gọi vào lĩnh đẳng cấp thẻ thời điểm, Daniel khẩn trương không được, vô ý thức nắm bắt Lý Vũ Chân mặt, thẳng đến BoA nói thô thẻ mới yên lòng. Rốt cục có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc tại một cái luyện tập thất.

Buổi chiều không có luyện tập, chế tác tổ an bàidancing battle cũng có chút thô ráp tuyển sơ C vị, sau đó liền tuyên bố thả ngắn giả.

Daniel hưng phấn lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu chạy ra đại môn, hô to: "Tự do khí tức a!" Kéo theo đằng sau một đám thiếu niên đủ loại kiểu dáng "Freedom!"

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì vừa mới một trận phi nước đại thở không ra hơi, chỉ có thể giận chụp Daniel cõng để bày tỏ đạt tâm tình kích động.

"Ca, ngươi đi nơi nào?" Daniel đột nhiên vịn qua Ung Thánh Hựu hai vai.

"Hồi. . . Về nhà." Mặt của đối phương đột nhiên phóng đại, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút sững sờ.

"Ta đi chung với ngươi đi!"

"A? !"

【 Dan Ung 】 không có kém 6 pd101 AU toàn viên thỉnh thoảng ẩn hiện

Thật vui vẻ, rốt cục có chút tiến triển, đào Dữu rốt cục có thể làm điểm đánh pháo miệng bên ngoài sự tình.

Ta tư tâm viết An An làm sơ C, nhưng là sẽ không cải biến quên cầm chén cuối cùng danh sách thành viên, ở giữa liền go free, dù sao cũng là AU a, toàn đều như thế liền không có gì hay.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngu ngơ nhìn qua đối phương.

Daniel trên đầu bám lấy cây ngốc mao, một nửa bởi vì hắn hôm nay không có bên trên sáp chải tóc, một nửa bởi vì vừa mới đón gió phi nước đại.

"Tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói ra đồng thời bắt đầu hối hận, bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt của đối phương đã bị cái này hai chữ thắp sáng, mà hắn sợ hắn nhất thất lạc, chỉ có thể kiên trì tiếp tục, "Đồ vật đều cầm tốt sao?"

"Ừm!" Daniel cười đem ba lô vung ra trên lưng một cái tay khác ôm bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu vai. Ung Thánh Hựu đời này liền không có béo qua qua, nhưng là hiện tại Daniel ngay cả xương cốt của hắn đều mò được rõ ràng, không khỏi nhíu nhíu mày: "Ca, ngươi cũng quá gầy."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn rõ ràng cằm đường cong: "Loại này luyện tập cường độ, ai có thể không gầy (trừ Kim Tại Hoán), ngay cả mặt của ngươi đều nhọn."

Daniel cười: "Vậy ta có biến đẹp trai không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lui ra phía sau một bước, giả bộ dò xét hắn: "Ta thế nào cảm giác còn lúc trước đẹp mắt đâu."

Không ngờ đối phương không có phát giác mình trò đùa, phi thường chân thành tha thiết sờ lấy mình còn sót lại một chút song cái cằm: "Kia phải ăn nhiều một điểm, không thể ở trong mắt ngươi biến dạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười: "Được, Khương đại thiếu gia muốn ăn cái gì?"

Khương đại thiếu gia lúc trước bọn hắn vừa quen nhưng lại không có làm cùng một chỗ lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn gọi đùa, khi đó Daniel vừa tới Seoul, trong nhà sợ một mình hắn bên ngoài qua không được, mỗi tháng tổng đánh rất nhiều tiền sinh hoạt tới. Tâm hoài quỷ thai Daniel liền luôn nghĩ mời Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cơm, mặc dù đối phương tổng lấy là lớn tuổi ca ca cự tuyệt nhưng là vẫn nhịn không được cầm thiếu gia danh xưng như thế này đùa giỡn hắn.

Một cái cũ xưng tuỳ tiện đem ký ức nổi lên, Daniel lần nữa ý thức được người bên cạnh còn không là của hắn, hắn thử qua nhưng thất bại, hiện tại hắn lại lấy được một cơ hội, lần này hắn muốn càng thông minh một chút: "Ca muốn ăn cái gì?"

"Ăn cái gì không quan trọng, ta muốn uống rượu." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thán.

"Vậy chúng ta đi ăn thịt nướng, có thể uống rượu trắng." Daniel đề nghị.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Không được a, không thể một thân mùi rượu khu vực ngươi về nhà, mẹ ta sẽ niệm tình ta."

Daniel tâm tại "Mang ngươi về nhà" chỗ mãnh nhảy mấy lần.

"Kia ăn gà rán đi, ăn gà rán uống nước giải khát cũng không thương cảm. Đi thịt nướng cửa hàng không uống rượu quá khó, " Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra nghiên cứu, "Nhà này gà rán không tệ, còn bán Busan cá bánh cùng thịt heo canh cơm đâu?"

Daniel cầm qua đối phương bao thuận tiện hắn trượt màn hình: "Tốt, làm sao đi? Tàu điện ngầm hay là xe buýt?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trên màn ảnh điện báo biểu hiện lầm bầm: "Khả năng đều không cần."

Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới một bên tiếp lên điện thoại, cơ hồ tại kết nối nháy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng liền dắt một cái chướng mắt xán lạn đường cong. Daniel ở trong lòng mặc niệm: Đố kị khiến cho ta xấu xí, ta không thể xấu xí, ta không đố kị, ta không đố kị, a, đi TM, ta phi thường đố kị.

Hắn đã từng phạm qua như thế sai lầm, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu cùng vũ đoàn bằng hữu ra ngoài liền đùa nghịch tiểu hài tử tính tình, kết nếu như đối phương chỉ có thể đẩy thương diễn trở về hống hắn. Lâm tràng thay người tự nhiên cho vũ đoàn gây không ít phiền phức, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu không được muốn mời khách xin lỗi, nhưng những này ngay lúc đó Daniel cũng không biết.

Ngươi phải có tiến bộ, Daniel yên lặng ở trong lòng mặc Niệm Nhiên sau tận lực tâm bình khí hòa hỏi: "Ca, chúng ta hiện tại đi ăn gà rán sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên chơi điện thoại một bên gật đầu: "Đi a, nhưng là đợi lát nữa đi, tỷ ta tới đón chúng ta."

"..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu: "Thế nào, ngươi đói không được rồi?"

Daniel lắc đầu: "Vì cái gì ngươi cho tới bây giờ không có nhấc lên ngươi còn có người tỷ tỷ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ngươi không có hỏi qua a."

Daniel về suy nghĩ một chút bọn hắn nhận biết nói dài cũng không dài nói ngắn cũng không ngắn nửa năm: Làm cùng một chỗ trước, bọn hắn thảo luận vũ đạo, âm nhạc, ngẫu nhiên cùng nhau chơi đùa điện lại; làm cùng một chỗ về sau, ân, không thể miêu tả...

Xác thực đều không phải chen một câu "Ta có nói qua cho ngươi sao, ta có người tỷ tỷ" thời cơ tốt. Khả năng này cũng là lần trước thất bại nguyên nhân một trong, hắn không đủ hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tại Daniel tiến hành thường ngày nghĩ lại thời điểm, một cỗ ngân sắc xe con lẳng lặng xuất hiện tại giao lộ, sau đó tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt ngừng lại. Cửa sổ xe quay xuống, lộ ra một trương quen thuộc thanh tú khuôn mặt: "Thánh Hựu a, ngươi hành lý đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ sau lưng Daniel: "Tỷ, ngươi tới được thật nhanh."

"Vừa vặn liền tại phụ cận nha, nhớ tới ngươi nói tựa như là hôm nay nghỉ, đây là bằng hữu của ngươi sao? A, rất đẹp trai nha."

Daniel mặt có chút đỏ: "Ngươi tốt."

Muốn duy trì đối thoại thật sự là quá khó, Ung Thánh Hựu tỷ tỷ tựa như Daniel trước kia tưởng tượng qua nữ bản Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Không phải đói sao, nhanh lên lên xe a." Ung Thánh Hựu gọi về Khương Daniel trốn đi linh hồn.

"A, tốt, " Daniel ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, "Các ngươi là song bào thai sao?"

Tỷ tỷ từ phía trước quay đầu lại: "Không phải rồi, ta so cái này chết tiểu tử đại học năm 4 tuổi. Mà lại, ta không thể so hắn phiêu sáng hơn nhiều sao?"

Daniel nhất thời không biết trả lời thế nào, cầu cứu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Nói 'phải', " Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm hào không gợn sóng, "Không phải, trước khi trời tối chúng ta đều không kịp ăn cơm."

【 Dan Ung không sai 】 không có kém 7(lại tên ta vụng về người yêu) PD101 AU

"Kim Tú Trí, ngươi có chừng có mực đi, ta đều nhanh đói chết rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi nói.

"A..., tiểu tử, tiếng kêu tỷ sẽ chết sao?" Mặc dù phàn nàn, nhưng vẫn là lập tức nổ máy xe, "Ăn cái gì nha? Ta vừa phát tiền lương, có thể mời các ngươi ăn bữa ngon."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở một chút cửa sổ xe thông khí: "Ngày liệu đi."

Kim Tú Trí gật gật đầu: "A Lazo, các ngươi nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi một lát đi. Đến gọi các ngươi."

Cảm giác được Daniel ánh mắt dò xét, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn hắn: "Nàng cùng ta cha qua, cho nên cùng hắn họ."

Daniel sững sờ gật đầu, quả nhiên, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Ngày liệu cửa hàng tại Daniel không biết trên đường, cửa đầu rất không đáng chú ý, bên trong rộng rãi sạch sẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tọa hạ liền bắt đầu báo tên món ăn: Dày cắt trâu lưỡi, nổ sườn lợn rán, đùi gà một đêm làm, trứng đánh đường súp khoai tây cùng rất nhiều xâu nướng.

Kim Tú Trí nghi hoặc mà nhìn xem hắn: "Nhiều như vậy thịt, ngươi đổi tính à nha?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười: "Sao có thể a?" Sau đó thêm một tổ đâm thân cùng thức nhắm.

Kim Tú Trí lôi kéo Daniel hỏi ghi chép tiết mục khổ cực hay không, có cái gì việc hay.

Ngay từ đầu đối nữ bản Ung Thánh Hựu Daniel còn cảm thấy phi thường thần kỳ, mấy câu xuống tới hắn liền ý thức được bọn hắn trừ tướng mạo khả năng thật không có gì chỗ tương tự.

Nói cứng, Kim Tú Trí là hất lên Ung Thánh Hựu bề ngoài Doãn Trí Thánh: Trời sinh lực tương tác một trăm điểm, mang thức ăn lên trước công phu, hắn đã bất tri bất giác bàn giao quê quán địa chỉ, quản lý công ty, luyện tập thời gian, thích âm nhạc loại hình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là tại sao biết.

"Các ngươi cũng nghỉ một lát đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nâng trán, cho Kim Tú Trí đưa mai rượu soda, đem nhưng ngươi tất nghĩ đẩy lên Daniel trước mặt.

Kim trí tú nhấp một miếng: "Ta lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy bằng hữu của ngươi có chút kích động nha. Còn tưởng rằng tiểu tử ngươi một mực là độc lai độc vãng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn nghẹn miệng không nói gì, sau đó đổi chủ đề hỏi nàng chuyện làm ăn.

Daniel đưa tay đi kẹp trời phụ la, bị Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt ngăn lại: "Ngươi là mất trí sao? Đây là thịt cua." Nói kẹp một cái khác trong đĩa trời phụ Ronan dưa cho hắn, lại dời đi đồ ăn, đến tận đây, hải sản cùng loại thịt riêng phần mình nửa bên, phân biệt rõ ràng.

Kim Tú Trí hiểu rõ cười: "Daniel một cái Busan người lại hải sản dị ứng a."

Daniel đỏ mặt nhẹ gật đầu.

Ăn xong cơm, Kim trí tú đưa bọn hắn đi tàu điện ngầm miệng: "Daniel a, ngươi tại ký túc xá cần phải nhiều chiếu cố vấn gia hỏa này, hắn rất người yếu."

Daniel nghĩ trả lời tốt, nhưng là thế nào nghĩ hắn đều là cái kia bị chiếu cố người, cuối cùng chỉ có thể mập mờ mà xấu hổ gật gật đầu.

"Một hồi thấy mẹ ta, ngươi cũng đừng xách nàng." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua Kim trí tú xe chạy xa.

"A, tốt."

Toa xe pha lê ấn ra hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh, Daniel xuất thần mà nhìn xem, trong thoáng chốc dường như trở lại lúc trước: Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại hán bờ sông ép xong đường cái đi tàu địa ngầm về chỗ ở của mình. Khi đó, hắn tổng không chịu hảo hảo đứng thẳng, cũng nên dựa vào tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng, vai bên cạnh, hoàn toàn không cố vấn thân thể của mình đã cùng tiểu xảo không có quan hệ thế nào.

"Ca."

"Ừm?"

"Ta trước kia để ngươi cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời luống cuống.

"Không phải ngươi cũng sẽ không chạy mất." Daniel ra vẻ thoải mái mà nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ lắc đầu: "Không phải như vậy." Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn pha lê bên trên hắn cùng mình, "Chiếu cố vấn ngươi ta vui vẻ chịu đựng. Khó khăn là một cái khác bộ phận."

Daniel nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống mí mắt: "Niel, ngươi đem ta nghĩ đến quá hoàn mỹ, sợ ngươi thất vọng, có đôi khi ta không thể không đóng vai Ung Thánh Hựu."

Nhìn xem Daniel như có điều suy nghĩ gục đầu xuống, hắn nhịn không được vuốt ve hắn lộ ra trơn bóng phần gáy: "Có lẽ cái này kỳ thật không liên hệ gì tới ngươi, chỉ là ta hư vinh đang tác quái thôi."

Trên đường, bọn hắn không nói gì thêm.

Daniel ý đồ lý giải Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ trong lời nói, nhưng là không có đầu mối. Hắn cố gắng nghĩ lại quá khứ bên trong đều là Ung Thánh Hựu cưng chiều khuôn mặt tươi cười, khó mà phỏng đoán nụ cười kia hạ không rõ nói cảm xúc. Hắn có phải là một mực hưởng thụ Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu mà coi nhẹ lúc ấy hắn cũng chỉ là một cái so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi nam hài.

Ta là cái hỏng bét người yêu đi, Daniel có chút ủ rũ nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà cùng bản thân hắn đồng dạng, sạch sẽ gọn gàng, ngay ngắn rõ ràng.

Đang chuẩn bị thay đổi Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho hắn bằng bông dép lê, một người mặc quần áo ở nhà có chút gầy yếu nữ nhân từ giữa ở giữa đi tới: "Tiểu Hựu, ngươi mang bằng hữu trở về rồi?"

Daniel vội vàng đứng thẳng: "Bá mẫu tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu: "Daniel, cùng ta cùng một chỗ ghi chép tiết mục hài tử."

Ung Thánh Hựu mẫu thân mỉm cười tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu ba lô: "Các ngươi ăn cơm sao? Trong tủ lạnh còn có chút ăn."

Nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc nhở, Daniel hàm hồ nói: "Thánh Hựu ca mang ta trên đường nếm qua."

Thời gian không còn sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu mẫu thân xuất ra một bao đệm chăn cho Daniel trải tốt sau liền trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, thuận tiện bọn hắn rửa mặt thay quần áo.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ tủ quần áo bên trong xuất ra đổi tắm giặt quần áo, tìm một kiện lớn T- shirt đưa cho Daniel: "Cầm cái này làm áo ngủ đi."

Daniel tiếp nhận, hàng dệt mềm mại xúc cảm để hắn có chút lòng ngứa ngáy, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo đâu.

Trong phòng tắm tiếng nước rầm rầm vang lên, Daniel do dự mãi hay là mở cửa đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ tiến đến, lau động tác đều dừng lại.

Xe

Cuối cùng, hai người viết ngoáy tẩy xong, Daniel mặc lên Ung Thánh Hựu cho áo ngủ liền bắt đầu mệt rã rời.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo mạnh lấy hắn ngồi xuống, cầm máy sấy cho hắn thổi tóc: "Thổi khô đi, không phải buổi sáng hội đầu đau."

Daniel mập mờ gật đầu, vây được mắt mở không ra , mặc cho tay của đối phương hòa với gió nóng tại mình trong tóc xuyên qua, cuối cùng cũng không nhớ rõ mình là thế nào nằm xuống.

Nhìn xem bên cạnh ngủ được xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng cho hắn lôi kéo chăn mền, thay vào đó phổ thông kích thước chăn mền đóng không được đầy đủ dài tay dài chân lại tướng ngủ không tốt người.

Đây là giẫm lên vết xe đổ sao, lại có lẽ bọn hắn thật sẽ có chỗ tiến bộ? Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Daniel bình tĩnh bên mặt, khẽ thở dài một hơi: Được rồi, lo lắng cũng là uổng phí, hắn cũng không thể thật cự tuyệt Daniel, cho nên coi như giẫm lên vết xe đổ, cũng chỉ có thể nhận không phải sao.


	475. Chapter 475

【 Dan Ung 】 chuyện gì đau buồn giải tán sau cố sự

Từ đài truyền hình lúc đi ra, Daniel chú ý tới trời mưa.

Người đại diện đút cho hắn một cây dù cùng giữ ấm chén đi đến nơi hẻo lánh tiếp trong nhà gọi điện thoại tới. Đầu bên kia điện thoại tiểu nữ hài mềm nhu thanh âm như ẩn như hiện, luôn luôn cẩn thận lãnh đạm người đại diện ôn nhu cười mở: "Ba ba, lập tức liền trở lại. . ."

Daniel dựa vào tại cột đá cẩm thạch bên trên, nhìn phía xa Lâm Chí Dũng, không khỏi có chút hoảng hốt nguyên đến lúc đã qua đi lâu như vậy. Hắn còn nhớ rõ cái này ca thất tình liền tại hành trình trong ngoài đem tất cả danh tự đều đổi thành 'Không biết nhân sinh đắng chát' Cao tiểu tử, thấp bé tử, gần nhất mập tiểu tử, chân nhân đẹp trai nhất tiểu tử. . . Mà bây giờ, cũng là một cái chống lên một ngôi nhà ôn nhu phụ thân.

Người đại diện kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện đi tới: "Xe, lập tức tới ngay. Mệt không?"

Daniel mệt mỏi mệt mỏi cười: "Còn tốt, hôm nay đều là người quen, tiết mục làm được còn dễ dàng."

Lâm Chí Dũng gật gật đầu: "Trong chén có ngọt sữa bò, hay là Ôn, ngươi chờ một lúc trên xe uống, về nhà hảo hảo ngủ."

Daniel lúc này mới ý thức được trong tay trọng lượng, nhịn không được lung lay, cảm thụ chất lỏng tại trong chén lưu động.

"Ngươi thói quen này cùng Thánh Hựu đồng dạng, nhanh tan uống nhiều, tổng yêu lắc lắc cái chén."

Nghe được danh tự này nháy mắt, hắn vẫn là không nhịn được rủ xuống tầm mắt, che đậy không muốn bị thế giới nhìn thấy cảm xúc. Lâm Chí Dũng phát hiện mình nói sai lập tức chớ lên tiếng.

【 Dan Ung 】 chuyện gì đau buồn phiên ngoại

Khi bị thông tri vai diễn người bị hại diễn viên hôm nay tiến tổ thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không có có mơ tưởng, đây là Bùi đạo nhất quán phong cách, không trước đó thông tri đối tượng hợp tác để tránh diễn viên có tạp niệm cùng gánh vác.

Cho nên, khi bọn hắn tại studio gặp mặt thời điểm, sự tình không thể tránh né có chút xấu hổ.

Daniel ánh mắt nhất thời không biết hướng cái kia thả, cuối cùng lại thói quen rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt: "Bọn hắn không có nói cho. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gãy hắn: "Ta biết."

Daniel có một vẻ kinh ngạc: "Ngươi biết?"

Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn sẽ sai ý, giải thích đến: "Ta biết ngươi không biết."

"A, " Daniel lẩm bẩm gật gật đầu.

. . .

Daniel nhịn không được dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đã nhỏ một năm chưa thấy qua hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra. . . Không có chút nào khác biệt. Nói cứng chính là tóc hơi dài một chút, nhưng thật cũng chính là một chút xíu. Cái này ca trước kia làm Idol thời điểm cũng không chút giày vò quá mức phát, tin tưởng vững chắc less is more nhưng là mỗi lần Daniel nhuộm tóc, hắn liền chủ ý đặc biệt nhiều: Niel a, màu xám có được hay không? Không phải đặc biệt nhạt loại kia. . .

Hồi ức là trí mạng tính. Nhất là khi ngươi hồi ức đối tượng liền tại bên cạnh ngươi khí định thần nhàn, mà ngươi nội tâm hồng thủy ngập trời.

"Ta nhìn hôm trước nhân khí ca dao."

Daniel ngẩng đầu: "A."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng: "Nói thật, ngươi tiết thứ hai lúc bắt đầu trượt một nhỏ hạ đúng không, cái kia vũ bộ biên độ nguyên vốn không phải lớn như vậy."

Daniel kinh ngạc nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu: "Kia là sơ sân khấu, biên múa cũng không có công khai qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười: "Ta trước kia một trận cảm thấy đồng dạng múa, ngươi nhảy liền so với ta tốt nhìn. Ngay từ đầu ta tưởng rằng động tác độ chính xác vấn đề, dù sao ngươi luyện tập số lượng nhiều phải không tưởng nổi. Thế nhưng là nhìn kỹ thẳng chụp về sau ta mới hiểu được: Chúng ta Niel là thật rất lợi hại. Mặc kệ động tác biên độ bao lớn bao nhanh, ngươi trung tâm cùng khu hạch tâm khống chế một mực là ổn định. Dạng này thưởng thức người có thể có một cái thị giác xác định vị trí, còn lại chỉnh thể động tác liền sẽ cảm thấy trôi chảy."

Daniel đột nhiên không biết nói cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mắt nhìn hắn một chút nói tiếp: "Ta đoán cái này cùng ngươi múa hiện đại bản lĩnh có quan hệ. Ta nhảy quen poppin lại hoàn toàn tương phản, cường điệu tiết tấu đứt gãy cảm giác, cho nên ta quen thuộc động tác phương thức tại không phải poppin biên múa bên trong có rất nhỏ tốc độ mất cân bằng, nhìn qua liền sẽ lộn xộn cứng đờ."

Daniel bất khả tư nghị nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi nhảy tiết thứ hai thời điểm, tại rơi xuống động tác chỗ so dự đoán nhanh hơn một chút, ngươi hoảng hốt liền trọng tâm phải dời một điểm, cho nên sẽ giả bộ biên độ là tới đó. Đừng không thừa nhận a!"

Daniel nhịn không được nhếch miệng lên, gật đầu cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng mỉm cười nhìn xem hắn, đáy mắt ôn nhu: "Ngươi nhìn, ta so ngươi tưởng tượng hiểu rõ hơn ngươi."

Chấp hành đạo diễn đột nhiên mang theo cái khác diễn viên đi vào studio, tác gia cũng bắt đầu phân phát kịch bản.

"Đúng, ca. Ngươi diễn cái gì nha?" Daniel nhìn xem mình dưới góc phải tiêu lấy người bị hại kịch bản hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy hắn dày ra gấp năm lần kịch bản, nhíu mày nghiêng cười: "Ngươi khi còn sống nhìn thấy người cuối cùng."

"Hung thủ" hai chữ bị màu đỏ to thêm ấn tại kịch bản dưới góc phải cùng một vị trí.

Daniel không tự giác nuốt ngụm nước miếng: "A? !"

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghiêng người gần sát, ngữ khí nguy hiểm: "Ta có thể cảm giác được ngươi run rẩy, " nói nhẹ nhàng khép lại Daniel, "Xuỵt, yên tĩnh. Dạng này thật ấm áp a?" Đồng thời nâng tay phải lên đỡ lấy Daniel phần gáy, mô phỏng một cái tiêm vào động tác. Ôn nhu thì thầm: "Ta động tác rất nhanh, ngươi sẽ không ở trong mơ cảm thấy thống khổ."

Daniel lăng lăng nhìn xem buông ra hắn lui lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích: "Đây là ngươi cuối cùng một màn hí."

Daniel lấy lại tinh thần, lật đến kịch bản trang cuối, vội vàng che giấu mình bối rối: "Ừm, ngươi lời kịch tương đối nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu tọa hạ xuất ra bút: "Ta nhìn ra Bùi Thượng Chí vì cái gì tìm ngươi."

Daniel không quá quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu loại này khẩu khí.

"Hắn bên trên một bộ phim phòng bán vé thảm đạm, lần này nhất định phải đánh cái xinh đẹp khắc phục khó khăn mới có thể bảo trụ vị trí. Mà ngươi ta. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn tiến Daniel con mắt, "Sẽ là cái rất tốt mánh lới."

Daniel có chút ảm đạm, một nửa là vừa mới bị vạch ra chân tướng, một nửa bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tập mãi thành thói quen khẩu khí.

Phát giác được hắn thất lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu chụp chụp vai của hắn: "Chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều, hiện thực xương cảm giác cũng không phải lần đầu tiên đâm đau nhức chúng ta, làm tốt chúng ta bộ phận, đừng để mua phiếu người xem thất vọng liền tốt."

Daniel chát chát chát chát mở miệng: "Ta cho là ngươi rời đi. . . Sau đó vượt qua ngươi muốn sinh hoạt."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới có một nụ cười khổ: "Cái kia có nhân sự sự tình như ý. Niel, ngươi đem ta lý tưởng hóa."

Daniel ở trong lòng mặc niệm bởi vì ngươi đã từng chính là ta lý tưởng màu lót a. . .

Đến tận đây, « chuyện gì đau buồn » liền toàn bộ kết thúc

Cộng đồng chủ đóng phim bộ phận hẳn là sẽ viết thành một cái khác hệ liệt.

Liên quan tới vũ đạo bộ phận là nhìn con lúc chủ quan cảm thụ, không có bất kỳ cái gì kiến thức chuyên nghiệp chèo chống, mọi người cũ tùy ý nhìn xem.

Cuối cùng, Ung lão sư thái hấp dẫn ta chiếm Ung Dan. . .

Nhưng là, ta đại khái là cái không xe không sai đảng.

Hi vọng mọi người có thể vì Ung lão sư biến thái sát nhân cuồng nhân vật cung cấp mấy nhân vật tạo nên

Trầm mặc có như thực thể băn khoăn ở trong màn đêm.

"Hắn hôm nay có trận đêm hí a?" Daniel đột nhiên đặt câu hỏi.

Lâm Chí Dũng có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng vẫn là tỉnh táo trả lời: "Đúng vậy a, định ngăn sáu tháng cuối năm đi."

Daniel biết hắn tại cái vòng kia có chút nhân mạch: " cái dạng gì phiến tử đâu?"

Lâm Chí Dũng lắc đầu: "Rất thần bí, phim danh tự đều không có công bố."

Nếu như ba năm trước đây, có người nói cho Khương Daniel có một ngày hắn phải thông qua người khác mới có thể quanh co lòng vòng biết Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức, hắn nhất định cười cười sau đó không tin.

Khi đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắn quay đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy địa phương, ăn vào một bát có hai cái cái nĩa mì tôm cũng sẽ chụp ảnh phát cho đối phương, tại khó được không có hành trình thời gian bên trong lái xe khắp không mục đích hóng mát, đối với người khác xem ra có chút dinh dính quan hệ.

Mà một ngày này đến thời điểm, hắn ngồi tại trống rỗng bảo mẫu ghế sau xe, nhìn xem tinh tế mưa bụi tre già măng mọc rơi tại cửa kính xe bên trên lại tụ thành giọt nước tuột xuống.

Giống một trận tốn công vô ích kịch một vai.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn đã làm được rõ ràng nhất, làm sao gọi không dậy một cái vờ ngủ người. Sau khi giải tán, Daniel về công ty bắt đầu solo hoạt động, Doãn Trí Thánh chuyển làm MC, Lại Quan Lâm lôi kéo Liễu Thiện Hạo Hàn Quốc Trung Quốc hai đầu chạy, Lý Đại Huy ngoài dự liệu về nước Mỹ bồi dưỡng chuẩn bị làm người chế tác, những người còn lại cũng về công ty tổ mới đoàn. Ung Thánh Hựu, không một tiếng vang biến mất.

Daniel không biết kia hai tháng hắn là thế nào qua, hắn muốn chạy công ty định hành trình, còn muốn bốn phía nghe ngóng Ung Thánh Hựu hạ lạc, ngay từ đầu là hỏi bằng hữu của hắn, công ty cùng thời kỳ, về sau dứt khoát tìm phóng viên giải trí mua tin tức. Nhưng người kia sạch sẽ không có lưu lại một tia manh mối.

Một ngày tại đi địa phương ghi chép tiết mục trên xe, hắn rốt cục sụp đổ. Lâm Chí Dũng phát hiện không đúng thời điểm, hắn chính cuộn mình tại toa xe một góc thở không ra hơi, hai tay trên mặt đất loạn xạ tìm tòi: "Chí Dũng ca, vì cái gì đen như vậy? Bật đèn! Nhanh bật đèn a!"

Lâm Chí Dũng tại xán lạn dưới ánh mặt trời cảm thấy một trận âm hàn.

Bác sĩ chẩn bệnh là áp lực tính tạm thời mù, hắn ôn nhu hướng Lâm Chí Dũng đề nghị: "Hài tử có thể là quá cực khổ, áp lực quá lớn. Khương Daniel nhân khí rất cao, nơi này một nửa nhân viên y tế đều là hắn fan hâm mộ, không nghĩ để mọi người thất vọng tâm tình có thể lý giải, nhưng thật không cần thiết sắp xếp như thế đầy hành trình, để hắn nghỉ ngơi một đoạn thời gian đi."

Lâm Chí Dũng cười khổ gật đầu, này chỗ nào là bởi vì hành trình, WANNAONE thời kì mỗi ngày chỉ ngủ hai đến ba giờ thời gian Daniel nhiều nhất chỉ là cảm mạo mấy lần.

Hắn lần này là bởi vì hoảng, bởi vì vì một cái người hoàn toàn hoảng.

【 Dan Ung 】 chuyện gì đau buồn trung chương giải tán sau cố sự

Daniel thị lực tại ngày thứ hai rạng sáng trở về, hắn không có đánh thức một bên Doãn Trí Thánh, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng tắt đèn, giẫm lên mềm mại dép lê đi bên cửa sổ nhìn trời.

Còn chưa sáng thấu trời, xám đậm lộ ra xanh đậm, rất giống hắn mua cho Ung Thánh Hựu một kiện tơ chất áo sơmi. Hắn tại Luân Đôn đầu đường trong tủ kính ngẫu nhiên trông thấy, đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái này rất thích hợp hắn, không tự chủ được đi vào trong điếm cùng nhân viên cửa hàng gập ghềnh thương lượng. Không khéo, kia là một nhà định chế cửa hàng, không có thợ may có thể cung cấp chọn lựa lớn nhỏ, Daniel chỉ có thể mua người mẫu trên thân món kia, đối thon gầy Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, rõ ràng là lớn.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu thu được nó lúc bộ dáng: Kinh ngạc vẩy một cái lông mày, buông xuống sandwich, tay tại ống quần bên trên xát hai lần, cười hì hì tiếp nhận, chậm rãi mở ra bao khỏa, sau đó đem mặt dán vào, vuốt ve mấy lần."Oa, Niel, thật trơn a." Hắn nói.

Daniel hít sâu một hơi, không khí sáng sớm rét lạnh tươi mát, thích hợp nhất tỉnh não.

Hắn giữa trưa liền ra viện, không cố vấn Doãn Trí Thánh khuyên can đi thu âm ngân đánh ca.

"Có chuyện gì, ngươi chí ít có thể nói cho ta a." Doãn Trí Thánh trước khi đi nhịn không được trách cứ hắn.

Daniel nhìn xem hắn: "Ta thích Thánh Hựu ca."

Doãn Trí Thánh phản ứng không thể nói kinh ngạc, đây là đại khái sớm không phải cái gì bí mật. Daniel không phải một cái hàm súc người, hắn cũng đã làm được không thể lại rõ ràng: Quá phận ỷ lại, thỉnh thoảng ló đầu ra độc chiếm dục, khó mà dời ánh mắt.

"Ta dừng không được lo lắng hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng xuất hiện, tại ròng rã hai tháng sau, mang theo hắn bộ phim đầu tiên tác phẩm.

Hắn vai diễn một cái có tự bế khuynh hướng thanh niên, bởi vì xuất hiện tại hiện trường án mạng cũng thiếu khuyết người chứng kiến mà bị cảnh sát khóa chặt vì nghi phạm, cũng bị hung phạm giá họa, từng bước một hãm sâu vũng bùn.

Hắn cực lực bắt giữ loại kia tứ cố vô thân cảm giác tuyệt vọng cùng với ngoại giới không hợp nhau lạnh lùng, quan điện thoại di động, cùng đoàn làm phim đi đảo nhỏ bế quan ròng rã hai tháng. Hắn là cái không thể cứu muốn hoàn mỹ chủ Nghĩa người cùng phương pháp phái. Bết bát nhất chính là, hắn không cho là mình là Daniel người yêu.

Cho nên, khi Daniel xông lại ôm chặt lấy hắn thời điểm, hắn còn chưa ý thức được mình đối cái này đáng thương thanh niên làm cái gì. Chỉ là hoang loạn chụp chụp đối phương cõng: "Niel, điểm nhẹ, ngươi siết đến ta."

Daniel ủy khuất mà đem đầu chôn tại Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, khóc đến ợ hơi: "Ngươi liền không có nghĩ qua muốn thông tri ta một chút sao? Ngươi cái gì đều không cho ta lưu. Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi cái gì đều không cho ta lưu."

Ra ngoài lần thứ nhất bị đối phương gọi thẳng tên chấn kinh, Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản bác, chỉ là cảm thấy cổ chỗ ẩm ướt ý: "Niel a, đây chẳng qua là nước mắt của ngươi, không phải nước mũi đúng không?"

Daniel khóc một nửa lại bắt đầu cười, lập tức nghĩ đến người này hiện tại còn có tâm tình nói đùa lại ủy khuất khóc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu vịn Daniel cái ót tay nhịn không được sờ sờ hắn mềm mại tóc trán: "Ngươi không nên lo lắng như vậy ta, Daniel."

Daniel cương tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ngực. Đây là một câu uyển chuyển cự tuyệt, hắn nghe được.

Sau đó thời gian, rườm rà lại dài dằng dặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi Nhật Bản hợp điện ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu tham gia diễn mới nhất hình sự trinh sát kịch, Ung Thánh Hựu tham gia tân duệ đạo diễn độc lập phim chế tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Lý Tể chính phía trước hợp tác lịch sử phiến...

Daniel càng ngày càng khó nhìn thấy hắn, bởi vì bọn hắn hai đều bận bịu lại loay hoay không có chút nào gặp nhau. Hắn không chỉ một lần lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu người đại diện nũng nịu: Nô kia, ngươi cũng cho Thánh Hựu ca an bài điểm tống nghệ tiết mục đi. Người đại diện tỷ tỷ mỗi lần cười nói tốt nhưng quay người vừa bất đắc dĩ nói phim diễn viên sao có thể bên trên nhiều như vậy tống nghệ tiết mục, nhất là Thánh Hựu dạng này Ido lộ ra thân, càng là muốn tránh hiềm nghi. Truyền hình điện ảnh trong vòng quy củ, ngành nghề tán thành so lưu hành vui vòng phức tạp được nhiều.

Nhưng khó khăn lại đâu chỉ là gặp mặt.

Ngày đó, hắn ngay cả ghi chép ba cái tiết mục tan tầm, cùng chí Dũng ca quấy rầy đòi hỏi đi đón Ung Thánh Hựu hạ hí.

Còn chưa đi tiến studio chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nữ hài tiếng cười. Bọn hắn tại cầm buồn nôn lời kịch tìm niềm vui, vừa hướng từ một bên làm xốc nổi biểu lộ, bên cạnh ghi chép tại trường quay đều bị bọn hắn chọc cười.

Bọn hắn đã từng cũng dạng này, diễn vụng về tình cảnh kịch, một bên chen lời kịch một bên tay chân cuộn mình, xông đối phương quái khiếu quỷ gào.

Daniel đứng tại chỗ nhìn xem nữ hài kia tiêm tiêm thân eo, nổi lên đỏ ửng mặt, sáng đến quá phận con mắt, cười khổ không thôi. Ca ca của ta quá tốt, mà mắt mù cũng không có nhiều người...

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là như vậy, cũng không phải là cố ý lại thần không biết quỷ không hay câu đi người tâm.

Daniel ý thức được mình khả năng cũng không đặc biệt, khả năng chỉ là đông đảo người bị hại một trong.  
【 Dan Ung 】 chuyện gì đau buồn chương cuối giải tán sau cố sự

Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu quai hàm theo nhấm nuốt một trống một trống. Hắn ăn cái gì dáng vẻ tổng có chút nóng nảy, một ngụm không có nhai xong lại cắn một cái, đồng thời hai mắt vô thần, linh hồn rút ra, dùng Kim Tại Hoán bên trên lại nói chính là ngán máy móc tính nhấm nuốt. Nhưng là Daniel rất thích lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu, kia là hắn trong một ngày buông lỏng nhất dáng vẻ, Daniel cảm thấy cái này mỏi mệt bên trong có một tia thân mật.

"Ngươi làm sao bất động đũa?" Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn.

Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ta ăn no."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười: "Thế nào, đột nhiên bắt đầu ăn uống điều độ rồi?"

Daniel lắc đầu, nghĩ thầm ta chỉ là đã nếm qua cơm nhưng là cứng rắn muốn kéo ngươi ăn khuya.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại phối hợp bắt đầu lải nhải: "Ta nghĩ cũng thế, không nhìn ngươi fan meeting trước thiếu ăn một miếng mì sợi. 24 giờ 18 giờ đều có khẩu vị. Niel a, cái này đúng, nên ăn một chút. Gầy thành trang giấy có cái gì tốt nhìn?" Giống như tức hướng, đối với mình đơn bạc thân thể không có chút nào tự mình hiểu lấy.

Người trước mắt đại thúc nói liên miên lải nhải tại màu vàng ấm dưới ánh đèn có lừa gạt tính ôn nhu cảm giác, Daniel đột nhiên cảm giác một trận nhiệt ý từ ngực tuôn hướng trong cổ: "Ca, ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là bị hắn trong giọng nói chân thành tha thiết hù đến mà đỏ mặt nhẹ gật đầu: "Làm gì a, đột nhiên dạng này, quái buồn nôn. Rõ ràng tháng trước vừa mới cùng một chỗ nếm qua cơm."

"Kia là ta tại ngươi đoàn làm phim nghỉ trưa hai mười phút bên trong cùng một chỗ ăn hộp cơm."

"Hộp cơm cũng không phải là cơm à nha?"

Daniel cảm thấy một trận bực bội, hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là quán tính nói nhảm hay là cố ý tránh đi: "Ta muốn cùng ngươi ở cùng nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười bên cạnh đầu: "Đây cũng là cái nào một màn."

Daniel từ trong tay hắn rút ra đũa: "Ta không tiếp tục kiên trì được. Ngươi động một chút lại ra Seoul quay phim, ta muốn gặp ngươi một lần muốn từ đầu tháng đợi đến cuối tháng. Đụng phải không tiếp xúc qua nhân vật, ngươi còn muốn bế quan, điện thoại đều không tiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu bên khóe miệng ý cười dần dần biến mất: "Nhưng đây chính là ta cuộc sống bây giờ a. Ta lựa chọn loại cuộc sống này."

Daniel chán nản: "Cho nên chính là như vậy rồi? Ngươi lựa chọn trong sinh hoạt không có vị trí của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đau thương cười: "Ngươi không nên dạng này khó xử ta."

Daniel lần thứ nhất đối Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy phẫn nộ: "Ta làm khó dễ ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, hắc bạch phân minh con mắt bằng phẳng nhìn qua đối phương: "Chúng ta đều lựa chọn mình nghĩ tới nhân sinh, ngươi vì cái gì nói ta tự tư?"

"Bởi vì ta thiết tưởng tương lai bên trong mỗi một màn đều có ngươi, mà ngươi không có!" Daniel rống to.

Ung Thánh Hựu tránh ra bên cạnh mặt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ thành thị đèn đuốc: "Ta nghĩ tới, tại chúng ta vì xuất đạo liều mạng thời điểm, ta nghĩ tới tương lai của chúng ta."

Trong nồi toát ra hơi nước mơ hồ Thánh Hựu mặt mày.

"Ta đã từng như vậy ước mơ, sau đó có WANNAONE, châm chọc là ta phát hiện đây không phải ta muốn."

Daniel không hiểu nhìn qua hắn.

"Ta cảm thấy trống rỗng, những cái kia nói hươu nói vượn ca khúc, liên miên bất tận sân khấu. Ta không có cách nào yêu bọn chúng, ta thử qua, vì ngươi ta thật liều mạng thử qua, " Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt rơi tại Daniel khóe mắt nốt ruồi bên trên, "Nhưng lừa gạt mình là khó khăn nhất."

"Vậy nếu như ta không muốn nhiều như vậy đâu?" Daniel cảm giác được mình dạ dày tại rút lại, "Cũng chỉ là lưu lại ta, lưu lại ta tại tương lai của ngươi bên trong."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ: "Mặc kệ ta hiện tại như thế nào hứa hẹn, cuối cùng sinh hoạt đều sẽ để ta nói dối."

Daniel cúi đầu, không muốn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt cự tuyệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ôn nhu bưng lấy bên cạnh bàn người lại nhọn chút cái cằm: "Daniel, đừng chấp nhất."

"Ngươi biết ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu cười khổ. Hắn kém chút quên, đối diện cái này cái nam nhân chính là chấp nhất bản thân a...

"Ngươi về sau sẽ gặp phải rất nhiều người, đầy đủ may mắn có lẽ sẽ yêu trong đó cái nào đó. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem pha lê bên trong hai người bóng ngược, "Đừng phong bế mình, Niel, hướng về phía trước xem đi, nhiều như vậy niềm vui ngoài ý muốn."

"Vậy còn ngươi?"

"Không biết, ta vẫn cảm thấy mình không có vận khí như vậy."

"Cho nên, ngươi là nhìn ta như thế nào?"

"Ta yêu ngươi bằng vào ta có thể người yêu trình độ, mà đối với ngươi mà nói là thiếu xa."

Tan rã trong không vui là uyển chuyển thuyết pháp, sự thực là Daniel tại triệt để mất lý trí trước chạy, hắn xông ra cửa tiệm, không có đón xe, khắp không mục đích đi tại Seoul rét lạnh đêm đông.

Phẫn nộ, không cam lòng lôi cuốn lấy thất lạc tại trong thân thể của hắn bốn phía nhảy lên tuôn, hắn nhu cầu cấp bách tìm tìm một cái cửa ra nhưng trong đầu hỗn loạn tưng bừng.

Lâm Chí Dũng chạy tới thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn hướng trong nồi lay lá rau.

"Hắn ở đâu?"

"Đi ra ngoài." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời.

Lâm Chí Dũng không dám tin: "Ngươi không ngăn cản hắn? Liền để hắn dạng này điên?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Hắn vốn chính là muốn tránh đi ta mới chạy, " nhìn xem Lâm Chí Dũng gọi điện thoại cho Daniel, hắn kéo hắn lại, "Để hắn đi thôi, ngày mai hết thảy lại muốn tiếp tục. Ta biết hắn."

Lâm Chí Dũng đối thanh niên trước mắt cảm thấy lạ lẫm, cái kia bị gọi vào "Chân nhân đẹp trai nhất tiểu tử" lúc cười đến mặt mày cong cong nam hài đã không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo đến đáng sợ. Hắn vui cười cùng hờ hững hai gương mặt đều là thật sao? Hay là, hắn là chân chính thiên phú dị bẩm diễn viên.

Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực biết Daniel.

Lâm Chí Dũng ngày thứ hai tại túc xá lầu dưới nhìn thấy sợi tóc tề chỉnh Daniel, cho nên hết thảy đều lại sẽ tiếp tục.

Đúng vậy a, đừng chấp nhất. Đã nhân sinh gặp gỡ ở đây dịch ra liền đi được tiêu sái chút đi.


	476. Chapter 476

【 Dan Ung 】 hôm nay cũng là nghĩ ăn đồ ngọt một ngày

Hôm nay cũng là nghĩ ăn điểm tâm ngọt một ngày

Bạch lĩnh ni X sấy khô chủ tiệm Dữu

xxj hành văn nhìn đề mục liền biết là ngu xuẩn bánh ngọt

Một thiên bởi vì ta khảo thí tuần còn không nghĩ ôn tập chỉ muốn điên cuồng ăn điểm tâm ngọt bánh mì lại ăn không được mà chảy xuống bạo phong nhãn nước mắt sau nhanh đánh ra đến không dinh dưỡng não động.

01

Gần nhất trong tiệm đến người kỳ quái, kiêm chức sinh viên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói không hạ ba lần.

Thân cao cao, một thân bạch lĩnh cách ăn mặc, mỗi ngày từ mở tiệm đến đóng cửa tối thiểu đến tám lội, mỗi lần đều có thể bồi hồi cái nửa giờ, lại bền lòng vững dạ chỉ là cách một ngày mua một túi toàn mạch bánh mì.

Tiên sinh muốn thử một lần tiệm chúng ta sản phẩm mới sao?

A không cần.

Tiên sinh nhìn xem bên này đi, đều là gần nhất nhân khí rất cao võng hồng đồ ngọt.

Không có ý tứ ta không cảm thấy hứng thú.

Chúng ta chiêu bài mứt hoa quả Âu bao lại ra mới khẩu vị a, gần nhất còn đang làm chiết khấu bảy mươi phần trăm bán hạ giá hoạt động phi thường lợi ích thực tế, ngài muốn hay không tìm hiểu một chút?

Tốt chính ta nhìn xem liền tốt.

Ngay cả đụng ba cái mũi tro về sau nhân viên cửa hàng cũng từ bỏ giãy dụa, đi chào hỏi một bên vừa tới khách nhân đi.

Sinh viên dùng cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh dựa vào tại quầy thu ngân bên cạnh lão bản, nửa đùa nửa thật lẩm bẩm: "Ta nói lão bản, ngươi nhìn người kia Thiên Thiên đến, không phải xông ăn chính là xông người, hắn hết lần này tới lần khác lại cái gì đều không mua, ta trông tiệm bên trong những người khác không có khả năng, hắn sẽ không là coi trọng ngươi đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay tại hắn trên trán gảy một cái, không dùng bao nhiêu khí lực: "Ngươi làm thật tốt sống, ở trước mặt ta còn dám chuồn mất, lần sau sản phẩm mới không để ngươi trước nếm."

Sinh viên tranh thủ thời gian ngậm miệng, ngay cả cầu lão bản không muốn tàn nhẫn như vậy tra tấn mình cái này ăn hàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực nhìn lấy người kia vòng quanh không lớn mặt tiền cửa hàng chậm ung dung chuyển, tại pho mát bao tủ trước ngừng bước chân, một đôi mắt đem kệ hàng vừa đi vừa về quét toàn bộ, trên tay nhưng không có chuẩn bị kéo ra cửa tủ ý tứ.

Tựa như là phát giác được có người đang nhìn mình, nam nhân ngẩng đầu chính đụng tới cách đó không xa Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, một chút hoảng trận cước, mặc vào một mực dựng trên cánh tay âu phục liền vội vàng ra cửa tiệm.

Mắt sắc như Ung Thánh Hựu hay là nhìn thấy hắn treo ở trước ngực bảng tên.

Khương Daniel.

A, thật có chút ý tứ.

02

Dự báo thời tiết quả nhiên là không thể tin tưởng, mấy phút trước điện thoại còn tự động đẩy đưa toàn bộ ngày trời nắng tin tức nhắc nhở, đảo mắt bên ngoài liền âm trời.

Trời mưa xuống khách nhân đều cũng không nhiều lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu co lại tại thao tác ở giữa nghiên cứu sản phẩm mới, mấy cái không có việc gì nhân viên cửa hàng tụ cùng một chỗ câu có câu không nói chuyện phiếm.

"Làm sao cảm giác gần nhất không thấy được cái kia toàn mạch nam a?"

"Ngươi chú ý điểm nói chuyện, đừng tùy tiện cho người ta lên ngoại hiệu, cẩn thận Thánh Hựu ca nổi nóng với ngươi." Nhân viên cửa hàng một bên nói một bên hướng thao tác ở giữa trong cửa sổ liếc, trên mặt mang cười trên nỗi đau của người khác tiếu dung, những người khác cũng nín cười chờ mong tiếp xuống thông thường kịch bản.

"Tiểu tử ngươi còn nói ta cái gì đâu, là không phải là không muốn ở ta nơi này làm đi!"

Mấy người ở bên ngoài cười thành một đoàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đối một bàn một chỗ bị hắn thất thủ đổ nhào bánh gatô phấn, tâm tình tự nhiên không có xinh đẹp như vậy. Nhận mệnh lấy ra khăn mặt đồ lau nhà, một bên thu thập tàn cuộc một bên tự hỏi, lúc nào cho bọn này không nghe lời thằng ranh con cường điệu một chút lão bản tôn nghiêm vấn đề.

Cửa tiệm bên trên chuông gió lay động, một đám người ngẩng đầu, nhắc Tào Tháo Tào Tháo đến, cổ nhân nói quả nhiên có đạo lý.

Khương Daniel vừa vào cửa liền thấy một đám nhân viên cửa hàng góp tại một trương cà phê bên cạnh bàn, đồng loạt đối với mình cười. Mới đầu Khương Daniel còn cảm thấy chỉ là bởi vì trong tiệm chỉ có hắn một người khách nhân, nhân viên cửa hàng tương đối nhiệt tình, càng về sau mới cảm nhận được trong lúc cười lộ ra một tia quỷ dị không nói lên lời, làm cho hắn toàn thân nổi da gà, kéo xuống khóe miệng liền hướng trong tiệm đi.

Đại khái là bị nhìn chằm chằm toàn thân không từ tại, lần này hắn cũng không có du đãng quá lâu, quấn một vòng hay là về tới cửa cầm túi toàn mạch bánh mì đi quầy thu ngân.

"Ta nói không sai chứ, toàn mạch nam chính là toàn mạch nam." Phụ trách thu ngân nhân viên cửa hàng đem đầu tiến tới nở nụ cười, xoay người lại nhìn thấy nhà mình lão bản lúc nào đã đứng tại quầy thu ngân đằng sau, ra vẻ hung ác hướng bên này quơ quơ quả đấm.

Tại Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu trước một giây Ung Thánh Hựu thành công đổi về không có chút rung động nào biểu lộ, bắt đầu thuần thục quét mã trang túi đánh bàn phím.

"Ngài tốt tiên sinh, xin hỏi có thẻ hội viên sao?"

"Không có."

"Nhìn ngài thường xuyên quang cố vấn tiệm chúng ta, cần xử lý một trương sao? Mời nói một chút số điện thoại di động."

"A, không cần. . ."

"Cuối tuần bắt đầu tiệm chúng ta sẽ tiến hành tròn năm hoạt động, đến lúc đó sẽ có rất nhiều ưu đãi, cường độ đều phi thường lớn. Cuối tuần sáu cửa hàng khánh cùng ngày sẽ còn đẩy ra sản phẩm mới, kinh điển khẩu vị cũng sẽ đóng gói thăng cấp, còn có các loại hội viên chuyên môn rút thưởng hoạt động, đề nghị ngài hay là xử lý một chút, chúng ta. . ."

Để Ung Thánh Hựu một chuỗi tới tới lui lui vòng lời nói quấn đầu óc choáng váng, Khương Daniel vẫn là nghe lời báo lên số di động của mình.

"Làm tốt, thẻ cho ngài phóng tới trong túi, ngài thương phẩm xin cầm tốt, chờ mong ngài lần sau quang lâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt mang vô hại tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười, hai tay đem túi giấy đưa tới Khương Daniel trên tay, thu tay lại lúc cọ một chút Khương Daniel ấm áp đầu ngón tay, đưa mắt nhìn hắn ra cửa tiệm.

"Ta nói lão bản, chúng ta không phải mới khai trương ba tháng sao, ở đâu ra cuối tuần tròn năm khánh."

"Nói lời vô dụng làm gì, ta là lão bản, ta nói lúc nào khánh liền lúc nào khánh."

Mấy người lẫn nhau trao đổi hạ ánh mắt, ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau không có người nói chuyện, hết lần này tới lần khác cái đầu kia não toàn cơ bắp sinh viên một bên lắc đầu vừa mở miệng: "Ta nói, không phải hắn coi trọng ca, là ca coi trọng hắn đi?"

Những người còn lại bắt đầu vòng thứ hai ánh mắt giao lưu, lần này nội dung chủ yếu là im ắng thảo luận đứa nhỏ này có phải là thật hay không, đọc sách đọc ngốc.

Làm dũng cảm phát biểu ban thưởng, toàn cơ bắp đồng học thành công thu hoạch được quét dọn thao tác ở giữa cơ hội.

Không lời nên nói không cần nói, đây là Ung lão bản cho vừa đạp lên xã hội nhân viên bên trên khóa thứ nhất.

Giảng bài hoàn tất Ung lão sư đối điện thoại di động phủi đi mấy lần, nhanh chóng tồn thượng Khương Daniel số điện thoại di động, mang theo người thắng tư thái nghênh ngang rời đi.

Quá tuyệt, sách giáo khoa thức phản thủ làm công. Một cái nhân viên cửa hàng nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng rời đi, nhịn không được cho lão bản mình so cái tán.

...

Khương Daniel về đến nhà đem túi giấy đặt lên bàn, làm xong một trận đói đến ngực dán đến lưng, lười nhác làm cơm liền chuẩn bị cầm bánh mì đến mạo xưng đỡ đói.

Chờ mở túi ra về sau hắn mới chú ý tới trong túi còn một người khác cái hộp nhỏ, bên trong nằm hai con kim hoàng trứng thát, nhìn kỹ một chút hay là khác biệt khẩu vị. Khương Daniel miệng bên trong bẹp bẹp nhai lấy bánh mì, buồn bực gãi đầu một cái.

Ta không có nhớ kỹ ta mua qua trứng thát a?

03

Ngày thứ hai ngược lại là không có trình diễn cái gì đặc sắc kịch bản, Khương Daniel không đến, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng như thường lệ đến trong tiệm tuần sát một phen sau lại một đầu đâm vào thao tác ở giữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra nhàn nhã rất, một cái đường viền chậm ung dung khảm nhanh nửa giờ, không biết còn tưởng rằng là tại khảm tổ tiên đời thứ mười ba truyền thừa bảo bối gì.

Trong tiệm nhân viên hiển nhiên không có như vậy bảo trì bình thản, một đám người tối hôm qua tại không biết ai ngẩng đầu lên kéo bầy bên trong, thảo luận lão bản bát quái đến nửa đêm, tự nhiên không cam tâm vạn chúng mong đợi một ngày cứ như vậy bình thản kết thúc.

"Ta nói, cái này cùng ngươi hôm qua dự đoán không giống a?" Toàn cơ bắp từ quầy thu ngân nhô ra thân thể hỏi chính tại thu thập cái bàn tán tán muội, trong giọng nói hiển nhiên lộ ra mấy phần oán trách.

"Ngươi gấp cái gì, lại không phải ngươi truy, " tán tán muội hơi vung tay bên trên khăn mặt, trợn nhìn toàn cơ bắp một chút "Ta phân tích qua, lão bản hiện tại chiêu này hẳn là —— "

"Ngươi tốt, xin hỏi ngày hôm qua vị tóc đen nhân viên cửa hàng ở đây sao?"

Tán tán muội thình lình bị giật nảy mình, vừa quay đầu lại nhìn thấy cao nàng cả một cái đầu Khương Daniel, khoan hậu bả vai đem sau lưng toàn cơ bắp cản cực kỳ chặt chẽ, trên mặt ngược lại là cười đến xán lạn, nhìn nhiều còn có chút...

Ngốc.

"A, ngươi nói lão bản của chúng ta đi, hắn ở đây ở đây."

Không đợi đem "Hắn tại thao tác ở giữa" mấy chữ này nói ra, nàng kinh ngạc phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu không biết lúc nào cùng toàn cơ bắp đổi cái vị trí, đang đứng tại quầy thu ngân sau hướng bên này nhẹ nhàng vẫy tay.

"Khương tiên sinh buổi chiều tốt a, ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Ung lão bản hai tay chống tại trên mặt bàn, hướng bên này bắn một cái đã công thức lại mỉm cười mê người.

Toàn cơ bắp đứng tại hôm qua giống nhau như đúc vị trí, đối lão bản bảo vật gia truyền không biết như thế nào hạ thủ, trong túi điện thoại đột nhiên chấn động, xem xét là tán tán muội gửi tới tin tức:

"Lão bản sách lược —— địch không động, ta không động." Cuối cùng còn phụ cái trước tuyệt biểu lộ.

Vừa nắm qua phiếu hoa túi toàn cơ bắp trên tay trơn mượt, một chút mất tập trung, vốn nên nên ngoan ngoãn ngốc trong tay điện thoại lấy duyên dáng đường vòng cung hoàn mỹ quẳng tại trước mặt bán thành phẩm bánh gatô bên trên.

Hắn tâm tình bây giờ cũng có chút tuyệt.

Khương Daniel cầm trên tay cầm cà phê thả tại trên mặt bàn, đưa tay đẩy lên Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cà phê lại xem hắn, khẽ cười một cái.

"Cái kia, ta hôm qua sau khi trở về phát hiện trong túi nhiều hai trái trứng thát, có thể là không cẩn thận làm sai, " Khương Daniel ho nhẹ một tiếng, ai cũng nghe ra được là tại che giấu xấu hổ "Nhưng là ta hôm qua quá gấp không cẩn thận ăn hết, rất xin lỗi..."

"Hôm nay đến một là muốn đem tiền bổ sung, hai là. . ." Khương Daniel ấp úng nửa ngày, cũng không thể tổ chức tốt nửa câu nói sau.

"Khương tiên sinh khách khí, gắn lộn thương phẩm là chúng ta thao tác sai lầm, nơi nào cần ngài đến xin lỗi." Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói lời khách sáo, nhưng không có từ chối đem đẩy lên trước mặt mình cà phê cầm ở trong tay. Vừa làm tốt cà phê còn có chút phỏng tay, Ung Thánh Hựu đổi dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vòng quanh, đầu ngón tay thỉnh thoảng gõ chén bích.

"Không biết nên tuyển cái gì khẩu vị, liền tuyển bảo đảm nhất kiểu Mỹ, nay trời có chút lạnh, cho nên liền không muốn băng." Khương Daniel giống thường ngày tay trái dựng lấy bên ngoài bao, tay phải trống không gãi đầu một cái phát.

"Ừm, ta đều thích."

Tán tán muội không có một khắc giống như bây giờ hối hận, hẳn là nghe nhiều lời của mẹ thiếu chơi điện thoại ngủ nhiều, nàng tránh tại sau quầy đem mắt híp lại cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hai cái mơ hồ bóng người, càng đừng đề cập nghe rõ đối thoại.

Toàn cơ bắp quả nhiên không đáng tin cậy, chiếm cứ lấy tuyệt hảo vị trí cũng không cung cấp cho mình một tay tình báo. Tán tán muội nhìn điện thoại di động bên trên từng đầu đá chìm đáy biển tin tức, tại nội tâm phát thệ chốc lát nữa nhất định phải đem tiểu tử thúi này treo lên đánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn kiên trì lấy chiến lược của mình, đơn giản khách bao vài câu liền chuẩn bị tiêu sái rời đi.

"Cái kia." Đại điều Khương Daniel tự nhiên không biết đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu phức tạp tâm tư, nhìn ra người trước mắt muốn đi ý tứ vô ý thức gọi hắn lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đầu tự động tập luyện có chừng trên trăm cái vấn đề, tự nhiên cũng chuẩn bị trên trăm cái trả lời phương thức.

Tán tán muội xem ra so Ung Thánh Hựu càng kích động dáng vẻ, trong đầu tài sáng tạo chảy ra hận không thể lập tức tìm trang web hợp tác trở thành ký kết tác gia.

"Cái kia, ngày hôm qua trứng thát thật ăn thật ngon, " Khương Daniel trong mắt phảng phất có thể phóng ra ánh sáng đến, "Bởi vì ăn quá ngon, phiền phức giúp ta lại trang mấy cái."

"... Tốt."

Khương Daniel đi ra cửa tiệm lại bắt đầu buồn bực, rõ ràng mình mua đồ vật, còn xuất phát từ nội tâm tán thưởng trứng thát hương vị siêu bổng, làm sao chỉnh cái cửa hàng từ cửa hàng trưởng đến nhân viên cửa hàng đối với mình đều một bộ ghét bỏ dáng vẻ.

Nghi vấn đạt tới điểm cao nhất thời khắc, là hắn về đến nhà lại một lần tại trong túi phát hiện mặt khác hộp, bất quá lần này bên trong trứng thát đổi thành bánh dứa.

Thế giới này quá phức tạp.

04

"Ngươi nói lão bản đến cùng thích cái kia ngốc đầu cái gì a?"

"Ta cũng muốn hỏi vấn đề này."

"Các ngươi hay là quá nông cạn, " tán tán muội bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, trên mặt tràn ngập "Trẻ con không thể giáo" bi thống "Các ngươi không có phát hiện gần nhất toàn mạch nam đến tiệm chúng ta thời gian cố định rồi?"

"Từ lúc đầu một ngày tám lội cố định đến một ngày một chuyến sao? Oa thật là lớn cải biến nha!"

Tự động không nhìn toàn cơ bắp muốn ăn đòn trả lời, tán tán nữ ra vẻ thần bí hướng phía trước đụng đụng: "Các ngươi không có phát hiện lão bản gần nhất bắt đầu uống cà phê rồi?"

"Có sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trong tiệm nhất gần bên trong bàn nhỏ bên cạnh, trong tay bày biện một chén hét tới một nửa Cappuccino, tập trung tinh thần nhìn chằm chằm màn ảnh máy vi tính, tự nhiên là nghe không được không bớt lo các công nhân viên triệu khai không biết thứ mấy giới lão bản bát quái đại hội.

Lần trước được chứng kiến Khương Daniel phản xạ cung Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thật đã ở trong lòng đấu tranh qua vô số lần, nghĩ đến bằng không coi như xong đi, người này xem ra quả thật có chút ngốc. Đương nhiên trong lòng nghĩ như vậy, trên tay hay là vô ý thức cho hắn hướng trong túi nhét cái vừa ra lò bánh dứa.

Ngày thứ hai để báo đáp lại, hắn thu được đến từ Khương Daniel chén thứ hai cà phê, từ kiểu Mỹ đổi thành cầm sắt, tựa như hắn đem trứng thát đổi thành bánh dứa đồng dạng.

Lại sau này không cần cố ý nhắc nhở, hai người đều sẽ ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau trao đổi lễ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu trùng hợp không tại trong tiệm lúc cũng sẽ dặn dò nhân viên cửa hàng, Khương Daniel đến thời điểm liền cho hắn quầy thu ngân phía dưới cái túi, Khương Daniel giao xong tiền sau cũng tự giác tại trên mặt bàn lưu lại in các thức đồ án chén giấy.

Khương Daniel ăn lượt trong tiệm tất cả đồ ngọt, Ung Thánh Hựu uống lượt cả con đường tất cả khẩu vị lốp cà phê.

Nghe giống như là cái gì ấm áp vào đông tình yêu cố sự, nhưng mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói khả năng liền không có tốt đẹp như vậy. Cứ việc không yêu cũng cơ bản không uống cà phê, Ung đại lão bản hay là rất nể tình mỗi ngày đều sẽ đem Khương Daniel mang tới cà phê uống xong, đương nhiên di chứng vẫn sẽ có, từ đó về sau hắn rốt cuộc không có tại bình thường thời gian ngủ.

Tại mình Thiên Thiên thức đêm suốt đêm đến đem mạng nhỏ chơi xong trước đó, là thời điểm cải biến một chút sách lược, Ung Thánh Hựu xoát lấy ba giờ trước đó liền không có đổi mới qua xã giao phần mềm âm thầm phát thệ.

Đại khái bởi vì tối hôm qua ngủ được quá ít, Ung Thánh Hựu cả ngày đều mê man, khó khăn dùng tay chống đỡ đầu phòng ngừa mình ngủ ngược lại quá khứ, bất quá hiệu quả quá mức bé nhỏ, đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê giống như nghe được có ai đang gọi mình, mở mắt ra mới nhìn đến toàn cơ bắp mặt góp ở trước mặt mình, cho hắn dọa đến một cơ linh.

"Ta nói lão bản gần nhất trạng thái không đúng lắm a?" Toàn cơ bắp đem tán tán muội kéo đến một bên, thần thần bí bí nói "Ta vừa rồi đi xem, phát hiện ánh mắt hắn đỏ dọa người."

"Không thể nào, chúng ta lại bỏ lỡ cái gì tốt hí rồi?" Hôm nay trong tiệm khách nhiều người một cách khác thường, tán tán muội cả ngày tại trong tiệm chạy tới chạy lên cơ hồ rảnh rỗi, tự nhiên cũng không có chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái.

"Mà lại các ngươi có phát hiện hay không, " một cái khác gã đeo kính nhân viên cửa hàng lại gần "Toàn mạch nam hôm nay không đến."

Hai người đồng thời quay đầu, đối với hắn lộ ra một mặt vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị, lại liếc nhau trao đổi ý nghĩ:

"Lão bản thổ lộ thất bại! ?"

Hôm nay Khương Daniel mãi cho đến đóng cửa đều không đến, Ung Thánh Hựu trừ xem ra không có tinh thần gì phản ứng có chút chậm bên ngoài ngược lại là không có gì quá cử chỉ khác thường, nhân viên cửa hàng nhìn từ bề ngoài cũng đừng không dị dạng, bầy bên trong thảo luận ngược lại là khí thế ngất trời.

Tới gần đóng cửa lúc trong tiệm vang lên nhu hòa khúc dương cầm, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh một ngày đỡ mí mắt rốt cục vẫn là bắt tay giảng hòa, chịu không nổi bối rối nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ.

Hôm nay phụ trách trực nhật tán tán muội kiểm tra xong trong tiệm hết thảy bình thường, về nhân viên ở giữa thay xong quần áo chuẩn bị thời điểm ra đi hậu tâm bên trong phạm nói thầm. Lão bản giống như là mệt chết đồng dạng trong góc co lại thành một đoàn, đang ngủ say dáng vẻ, mình không quá nhẫn tâm đánh thức hắn, nhưng mình một cái nữ sinh tại cái này cùng hắn chịu đựng đi cũng không thực tế.

Chính đang xoắn xuýt thời điểm, Khương Daniel giống cứu thế chủ đồng dạng xuất hiện, tán tán muội lần thứ hai cảm thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh cao to như vậy.

Nàng chưa kịp biểu đạt lòng cảm kích của mình, buổi chiều ở trong bầy thời gian thực đổi mới từ mình tư tưởng kịch bản tại trong đầu lại bắt đầu điên cuồng xoát bình phong, không thể bắn ra tinh tinh mắt không cần một giây liền thăng cấp thành lật đến đỉnh đầu bạch nhãn, thở phì phò quay người đi ra ngoài, lưu cho một mặt dấu chấm hỏi Khương Daniel một cái tiêu sái bóng lưng.

Cái tiệm này người đến cùng đều là chuyện gì xảy ra a?

05

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, trong tiệm ánh đèn đâm vào hắn nhất thời mắt mở không ra, từ trên mặt bàn chậm rãi đứng dậy lung lay cứng đờ cổ, thời gian dài dựa bàn động tác để hắn toàn thân đau nhức lập tức sẽ tán giá nhất dạng.

Không biết là thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác bên trái bả vai phá lệ nặng nề, quay sang cau mày nhìn chằm chằm mấy giây mới nhìn rõ, một viên lông xù đầu dựa vào tại trên bả vai mình đang ngủ say.

Ai có thể nói cho ta đây là cái gì phát triển, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu giờ này khắc này nội tâm độc thoại.

Bên ngoài trời đã tảng sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu miễn cưỡng lên tinh thần, đại khái là động tác quá lớn, trên bờ vai cự hình loài chó rên khẽ một tiếng, nhưng không có đem đầu dịch chuyển khỏi ý tứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại cũng không lo lắng cho mình bởi vì thức đêm mạng nhỏ chơi xong, mà là tại lo lắng cho mình gầy yếu nhỏ bả vai về sau còn có thể hay không hoạt động tự nhiên, so với cân nhắc cái khác loạn thất bát tao sự tình còn không bằng cân nhắc buổi trưa có nên hay không đi treo cái lão trung y xoa bóp xoa bóp hào.

"Khương tiên sinh, tỉnh." Không có phản ứng.

"Uy, ngươi tỉnh." Không có phản ứng.

"Khương Daniel! Đứng lên cho ta!" Lần này trên bờ vai người rất nể tình bị dọa đến lắc một cái, bá một cái đứng lên, cánh tay vung lên kém chút đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người lẫn bàn cùng một chỗ đụng vào trên mặt đất đi.

Đăng ký, buổi chiều nhất định phải liền phải đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mặc niệm ba lần "Khách hàng là Thượng Đế" câu này lời lẽ chí lý sau mới miễn cưỡng đem dâng lên hỏa khí đè xuống, vẻ mặt ôn hòa hướng Khương Daniel ném đi một cái hư giả công thức cười.

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu như thế giật mình cũng thanh tỉnh không ít, hoa mấy giây sửa sang trong đầu bay tới bay lui từ ngữ, nghiêm trang cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích, cái gì mình cái gì cũng không có làm, chỉ là trùng hợp tại hi vọng này hắn không nên hiểu lầm Vân Vân. Giải thích nói một nửa lại cảm thấy tình huống không đúng, lại vội vàng nói mình đầu óc còn không có thanh tỉnh lời mới vừa nói để hắn đều đừng nghe.

Nếu như là phim truyền hình, kịch bản chính tại hướng nhất cẩu huyết phương hướng phát triển. Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu vạn hạnh đây hết thảy không phải cái gì đêm khuya kịch trường, tối thiểu mình hay là có lý trí, còn có thể gánh vác cho đối diện cái này kiến bò trên chảo nóng khi một khi tư duy đạo sư nhiệm vụ.

"Tối hôm qua ta tựa như là quá mệt mỏi, liền gục xuống bàn ngủ. Tối hôm qua cuối cùng đi hẳn là cái kia buộc đuôi ngựa nữ hài, ngươi nhìn thấy nàng sao?"

Khương Daniel phảng phất tại rối bời cọng lông chồng bên trong tìm tòi đến đầu sợi đồng dạng, vỗ tay lớn một cái: "Đúng a, ta lúc ấy nhìn thấy trong tiệm còn mở đèn liền tiến đến, kết quả giống như muốn đóng cửa, nữ sinh kia còn đặc biệt kỳ quái trừng ta một chút, không nói gì liền đi."

"Nàng vì cái gì sinh khí a, là phạm sai lầm bị ngươi mắng sao?"

"Không phải, " Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cao hứng trợn mắt, cũng không có ý định giải thích cho hắn trong đó nguyên do, tùy tiện qua loa tắc trách câu "Ta cũng không biết."

Khương Daniel a một tiếng tiếp tục nói đi xuống, một mặt dáng vẻ ủy khuất. Hắn xác thực nghĩ mãi mà không rõ mình đã làm gì nhận người hận sự tình, toàn bộ cửa hàng người đều thích hướng hắn mắt trợn trắng.

"Lại sau đó ta liền thấy ngươi nằm sấp tại cái này, bởi vì cảm giác lưu một mình ngươi có chút nguy hiểm, liền nghĩ chờ đợi xem ngươi chừng nào thì sẽ tỉnh."

"Lại sau đó không biết lúc nào, ta liền ngủ mất."

"Lại sau đó, chính là hiện tại."

"Ngươi một mực tại bên cạnh ta sao?"

"Ừm."

"Không làm cái gì chuyện khác sao?"

"A, bởi vì không dám lên tiếng, một mực cắm tai nghe xem phim tới, về sau điện thoại không có điện." Sợ đối diện người không tin bộ dáng, Khương Daniel còn cố ý móc ra trong túi tắt máy điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, cuối cùng còn bổ sung một câu "Ta thật, cái gì cũng không làm." Biểu lộ chân thành tha thiết để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác trước đó mình trong đầu còn sót lại mấy phần ảo tưởng đều là như vậy tội ác.

Quả nhiên trước đó cái gì vào đông tình yêu cố sự đều là gạt người, cùng Khương Daniel diễn đối thủ hí kịch bản chỉ có thể là không rời đầu hài kịch, Ung Thánh Hựu tính là chân chính ý thức được điểm này.

Trên bàn điện thoại chấn động, là tán tán muội gửi tới tin tức.

"Lão bản, tối hôm qua thế nào a?" Về sau còn phụ tặng một cái thiếu thiếu anime biểu lộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời không biết là nên tán thưởng nàng hôm qua lật kia cái khinh khỉnh hay là nói cho nàng tàn nhẫn hiện thực, hung hăng đả kích một chút vị này tương lai biên kịch tự tin.

Đầu thứ hai tin tức ngay sau đó phát tới, để hắn nắm lấy cơ hội, đằng sau phụ tặng dấu móc, đồ đần cũng là có thể cứu vớt.

Ung Thánh Hựu để điện thoại di động xuống hướng Khương Daniel vẫy tay, ra hiệu hắn ngồi lại đây, Khương Daniel chần chờ một chút, ngồi xuống cái ghế bên cạnh bên trên, nhìn thấy người đối diện đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái liếc liếc bên cạnh mình vừa mới ngồi địa phương, lúc này mới lại chậm rãi chuyển tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu hắng giọng một cái, mang lên tự nhận là bình sinh nhất vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.

"Khương Daniel tiên sinh, hiện tại ta lấy bản điếm cửa hàng trưởng thân phận mời ngài tham gia cùng chúng ta tròn năm khánh khách hàng lấy hướng điều tra hoạt động."

"A?" Quả nhiên không phải bình thường cửa hàng a, vấn quyển điều tra đều tới đột nhiên như vậy sao? Khương Daniel hé miệng nghi hoặc như vậy một giây, gật gật đầu biểu thị tiếp tục.

"Xin hỏi ngài đối với chúng ta đồ ngọt khẩu vị hài lòng không?"

"Hài lòng."

"Cho là chúng ta cửa hàng phục vụ như thế nào, có ý kiến gì hoặc đề nghị sao?"

"Không có, ta cảm thấy rất tốt."

Thích đối khách hàng mắt trợn trắng là các ngươi truyền thống sao? Câu này Khương Daniel thức thời không hỏi, trong lòng đại khái có thể dự nghĩ tới câu nói này nói ra thu hoạch nhưng có thể vẫn là hay là quen thuộc bạch nhãn, tóm lại đến nói một chữ "hảo" có thể kết thúc vấn đề, không cần thiết tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ.

"Có cái gì hi vọng chúng ta có thể cải tiến địa phương sao?"

"Cái kia. . . Không có." Khương Daniel còn cố ý bày làm ra một bộ khổ não biểu lộ, giả trang ra một bộ mình thật sự có tại nghiêm túc suy nghĩ trạng thái, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ xem Khương Daniel lơ lửng không cố định ánh mắt đại khái liền có thể biết mấy cái này trả lời đều không có gì giá trị tham khảo.

Bất quá cũng không quan trọng.

"Được rồi, Khương Daniel tiên sinh, một vấn đề cuối cùng." Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức khống chế nét mặt của mình, nhưng khóe miệng hay là không tự chủ hướng lên giơ lên "Ngươi cảm thấy ta thế nào?"

Hỏi ra lời trước không có cảm thấy vấn đề này quá mức đột ngột, nhìn xem Khương Daniel một giây đỏ thấu mặt Ung Thánh Hựu mới bắt đầu hối hận, mình đại khái thật quá vội vàng, đều không có suy nghĩ qua khách hàng đại nhân có thể hay không bị dọa chạy chuyện này.

Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi mắt xoay tít đổi tới đổi lui, tại Khương Daniel trên mặt ba trăm sáu mươi độ quét toàn bộ, lại tự nhiên nhếch môi nở nụ cười. : "Hù đến rồi? Đừng khẩn trương như vậy, chỉ đùa với ngươi mà thôi nha." Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận mình đoạn này diễn kỹ còn được, có lẽ tương lai đổi nghề có thể suy nghĩ một chút tiến quân cái truyền hình điện ảnh vòng.

Bất quá đối diện người xem biểu lộ ngược lại là không giống hắn dự nghĩ như vậy nhẹ nhõm mấy phần, như thế để hắn có chút hoảng, đầu mình não nóng lên làm ra đến "Đùa ác", kết quả là rơi cái không cách nào thu tràng phần cuối.

Vang lên chuông báo đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu đầy trong đầu suy nghĩ lung tung, đây đại khái là hắn nhân sinh duy nhất một lần cảm kích cái này trước đó mỗi ngày đều nhiễu hắn thanh mộng đồng hồ báo thức, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất đều có thể nhìn thấy phương xa may mắn rơm rạ tại hướng hắn vẫy gọi.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là so hắn phản ứng càng nhanh một chút, tại Ung Thánh Hựu lấy chuẩn bị mở cửa kinh doanh lấy cớ chạy đi trước đó đem người ngăn lại, thăm dò sáo lộ đồng dạng, vứt cho hắn một vấn đề.

"Ngươi cùng chi sĩ bánh gatô điểm giống nhau là cái gì?"

Lần này đến phiên Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ ra.

"Vậy ta thay cái hỏi pháp, ngươi cùng dung nham sô cô la điểm giống nhau đâu?"

Hay là không có hiểu.

"Ngươi lúc đó nói, băng kiểu Mỹ cùng nhiệt độ bình thường kiểu Mỹ thích cái nào?"

"Ta đều thích."

"Ta cũng thế." Tiểu tử này không biết ở đâu ra thiên phú, rõ ràng có như thế lớn khổ người, cười lên nhưng lại quái đáng yêu.

"Ngươi cùng nhỏ bánh gatô, ta đều thích."

06

"Ta nói, cái này không thứ bảy, lão bản nói cửa hàng khánh hoạt động đâu?" Gã đeo kính một bên hướng trong mâm bày mới xuất lô bánh mì, một bên đưa đầu hỏi tại quầy thu ngân sau bận bịu hận không thể dài tám cánh tay toàn cơ bắp.

"Hôm nay không phải sao? Ta cho tới bây giờ cái này đi làm lên liền chưa thấy qua trong tiệm nhiều người như vậy." Toàn cơ bắp hiển nhiên không thế nào nghĩ phản ứng hắn, đem hắn đuổi cho xem ra liền so với mình quyền uy điểm tán tán muội.

"Lão bản nói khánh qua, " tán tán muội ngừng lại trong tay sống, treo một mặt ăn vừa kinh thiên cự dưa mỉm cười, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra ở trước mặt mọi người lung lay "Một hồi nói với các ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay tâm tình cực kỳ tốt, đương nhiên một bộ phận lớn quy công cho vị kia một đôi xảo thủ thành công đả thông hắn thất kinh bát mạch lão trung y thần kỳ thủ pháp đấm bóp, mặt khác một phần nhỏ đến tự thân bên cạnh biểu lộ phảng phất trời sập bi thống Khương tiên sinh.

Lấy các loại lý do tránh thoát không nhớ ra được lần thứ mấy tái khám Khương Daniel, vẫn là bị Ung Thánh Hựu hống liên tục mang che gạt đến nha khoa. Theo Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, hắn làm ăn cần nhất chính là cái này ba tấc không nát miệng lưỡi, lời này xác thực không giả.

"Ta cũng không có lừa ngươi a, ta để ngươi theo giúp ta đến bệnh viện, cái này không thật sự tới rồi sao, nha khoa cũng là bệnh viện một bộ phận nha."

Sắp tiếp nhận thẩm phán Khương Daniel đã không tâm tình nghe Ung Thánh Hựu cười đùa tí tửng giải thích cái gì, ngược lại là càng hiếu kỳ, hắn là từ đâu thăm dò được mình nha sĩ phương thức liên lạc.

"Ta nói, không phải chúng ta trở về đi." Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Daniel một đôi mắt chằm chằm lên trước mặt vừa đi vừa về nhấp nhô đăng ký bình phong, nhút nhát nói, thậm chí cũng không dám nghiêng đầu nhìn chính mình.

Suy nghĩ gì nghĩ, không có cửa đâu. Vừa tiếp nhận xong xoa bóp Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân là khí lực, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn đẩy hắn tiến phòng.

Kiểm tra lần cuối kết quả cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dự tính cũng kém không nhiều, nhìn Khương Daniel thị ngọt như mạng trình độ, răng lại không xảy ra vấn đề hắn có thể đem danh tự viết ngược lại.

Từng đầu đem nha sĩ dặn dò chú ý hạng mục đều nhớ kỹ, lúc gần đi còn thân hơn cắt hữu hảo cùng đối phương nắm cái tay, Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện trò vui vẻ cùng bác sĩ đối đáp trôi chảy dáng vẻ, bắt đầu âm thầm hoài nghi mình có phải là lâm vào cái gì quỷ dị thương nghiệp hợp tác.

"Cái kia, bác sĩ đều nói ta cái gì a?"

"Ừm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nhìn một chút bản ghi nhớ bên trên lít nha lít nhít chữ, lôi ra một tiếng không có gì ý nghĩa trường âm, Khương Daniel cảm giác lỗ tai đều ngứa một chút, giống như là trong nhà con mèo mỗi ngày nằm sấp tại đầu giường dùng cái đuôi gọi mình rời giường.

"Nói như vậy, làm tốt về sau cùng tất cả đồ ngọt nói tạm biệt chuẩn bị."

Khương Daniel lần này không chỉ có cảm giác mộng tỉnh, trời sập, thậm chí thế giới đều tro tối.

"Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, thiếu ta cái này khách quen, trong tiệm công trạng nên trượt đất nhiều nhanh a."

"Thôi đi, trước đó quang là mỗi ngày nhiều cho ngươi đồ vật cũng không biết để ta thua thiệt bao nhiêu."

"Nhưng những cái kia đều là ngươi đưa cho ta a."

"Ai nói là tặng, " Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay cọ xát gương mặt "Nói là không cẩn thận gắn lộn mà thôi."

Khương Daniel gục trên tay lái cười khanh khách hai tiếng.

"Ta không phải còn cà phê nha."

"Ngươi nói đúng, về sau cà phê cũng ít uống."

"..."

"Ngươi giấu tại trong ngăn tủ đường ta cũng phát hiện, cho ngươi thêm một cơ hội về nhà tự giác nộp lên."

"..."

"Mặt khác."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ tay lái phụ thăm dò qua thân thể, nhẹ nhàng tại Khương Daniel trên môi nhẹ mổ một chút, thuận tay dùng đầu ngón tay đem hắn sắp rủ xuống tới cái cằm đi khóe miệng bốc lên tới.

"Ta vừa ăn chanh kẹo bạc hà, ngươi hôm nay có thể thu hút đường phân cứ như vậy nhiều."

"Quá nhanh, một điểm vị ngọt đều không có."

Không để ý người bên cạnh sền sệt phàn nàn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi miệng bên trong nhét một viên đường, không ngoại hạng tầng vỏ bọc đường hòa tan Khương Daniel bờ môi liền che tới, đầu lưỡi cạy mở chưa kịp thu về kẽ răng, tại khoang miệng tứ ngược mấy giây sau thành công đem đường đoạt quá khứ.

Tên tiểu tử thúi này đến cùng là lúc nào như thế sẽ?

"Ừm, xác thực rất ngọt." Khương Daniel vẻ lo lắng một ngày mặt rốt cục thả tinh, đối nhảy chuyển thành lục sắc đèn tín hiệu nhẹ nhàng một cước đạp xuống chân ga.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có từ tình huống vừa rồi hạ kịp phản ứng, thẳng đến phía sau lưng đột nhiên bị nện trên ghế ngồi mới tỉnh hồn lại, hướng ngoài cửa sổ chuyển qua phiếm hồng mặt, nhẹ nhàng khục một tiếng.

"Chỉ có ngày đầu tiên có thể, lần sau không thể chiếu theo lệ này nữa."

"Tuân mệnh."

-END-

"Một cái 500 chữ cố sự có thể sinh sinh dùng nói nhảm chống đến 8000+" thưởng lớn ban chính ta

Càng đến khảo thí tuần ta càng sóng ta cũng không biết ngày mai liền khảo thí hiện tại còn đang chơi là vì cái gì

Cùng. . . Bánh ngọt ta thật viết không đến a viết không đến a một viết ngọt bánh liền trở về xxj hành văn cùng logic hỗn loạn làm sao bây giờ a a a (꒪Д꒪) no


	477. Chapter 477

【 Dan Ung 】 vào đông chạy trốn

Vào đông chạy trốn

Khương Daniel x Ung Thánh Hựu

Nửa hiện cõng ngắn sổ thu chi OOC thuộc về ta

Tặng đáng yêu lại mê người LYK nữ sĩ

You havebeen in every prospect I have ever seen.

Ngươi tại ta có thể nhìn thấy tất cả sự vật bên trong.

—— «The Invisible Woman »

01

Múa trên đài Khương Daniel hai tay tiếp nhận cúp, giờ phút này toàn trường ánh đèn đều vì hắn tụ tập. Không có nghẹn ngào, không có quá nhiều kích động, thiếp thân âu phục phác hoạ ra trôi chảy thân thể đường cong, hắn có chút cúi người xuống, nói sớm đã thuộc nằm lòng lấy được thưởng cảm nghĩ.

"Cảm tạ trải qua thời gian dài một mực ủng hộ ta fan nhóm, bởi vì các ngươi mới có hôm nay Khương Daniel. Còn có muốn cảm tạ bên cạnh ta nhân viên công tác, năm nay cũng rất vất vả công việc."

Hắn dừng một chút, ánh mắt đảo qua dưới đài xán lạn Tinh Hải, khóe miệng giơ lên tiếu dung: "Còn có rất nhiều muốn đặc biệt cảm tạ bằng hữu, thật, rất cảm tạ mọi người."

Khương Daniel dùng nắm bắt tới tay mềm cúp số lượng viết tiếp lấy huy hoàng của mình, xuất đạo năm thứ bảy, vẫn như cũ có được nóng nảy hiện tượng cấp nhân khí, để lúc trước dự đoán qua hắn rời đi tổ hợp sau liền sẽ biến thành bình thường người đều ngậm miệng. Tất cả mọi người minh bạch, từ Khương Daniel đứng lên sân khấu một khắc kia trở đi, hoa tươi tiếng vỗ tay đèn flash đều chỉ có thể là dành riêng cho hắn.

Trao giải lễ kết thúc về sau, người đại diện nói cho hắn cùng đi ăn khuya ăn mừng một trận. Khương Daniel lấy ngày mai còn có hành trình làm lý do cự tuyệt, giật xuống nắm chặt toàn trường cà vạt, cười để bọn hắn hảo hảo chơi, tự mình một người về công ty. Đem cúp tùy ý bày tiến tủ chứa đồ, tiếp lấy không có gì lưu luyến quay đầu về luyện tập thất.

Liên tục đại thưởng cũng không thể để Khương Daniel vui vẻ, hắn không thấy hắn muốn gặp người.

Khoảng cách WANNA ONE giải tán đã qua năm năm.

Cùng cái khác đồng đội tiếp tục tại sân khấu bên trên phát sáng phát nhiệt khác biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu đổi nghề đi làm diễn viên. Trước idol thân phận không có mang đến cho hắn chỗ tốt gì, giống cái khác mới nhập hành người mới đồng dạng, từ không đáng chú ý vai phụ bắt đầu một đường sờ soạng lần mò, rốt cục tại cuối năm sắp tới lúc tiếp vào nhân sinh bên trong bộ thứ nhất diễn viên chính kịch bản.

Hướng hắn ném ra ngoài cành ô liu chính là nghiệp nội nổi danh đạo diễn, bao nhiêu người vì đạt được cùng hắn cơ hội hợp tác tranh phá đầu. Trung học thời đại liền thích đạo diễn mời hợp tác cũng không phải nói đùa, mặc dù là nhỏ chúng kịch bản, Ung Thánh Hựu y nguyên không dám lười biếng, thoái thác tất cả hành trình chuyên tâm đầu nhập chuẩn bị.

Cứ việc giữ bí mật công việc làm được đầy đủ tỉ mỉ, phóng viên luôn có thể từ các loại đường tắt nghe được phong thanh, hôm sau Ung Thánh Hựu phải thêm minh nổi tiếng đạo diễn tân tác cũng đảm nhiệm vai chính tin tức liền chiếm lĩnh các trang web lớn đầu đề.

Lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu làm diễn viên cũng không đơn giản, nhất là tại tổ hợp giải tán sau lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu làm diễn viên, idol xuất thân nhãn hiệu liền đã để rất nhiều người từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền phủ định hắn. Ác bình không có cho hắn tạo thành bao lớn ảnh hưởng, chính tương phản, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ghét đề cập mình idol kiếp sống.

Nhân sinh tài phú, buổi trình diễn thời trang bên trên hắn dạng này tổng kết kia không dài không ngắn một năm rưỡi, vô kinh vô hỉ lại giọt nước không lọt đáp án. Có được đặc biệt kinh lịch, nhận biết bằng hữu mới, lưu lại mỹ hảo hồi ức. . . Ung Thánh Hựu chậm ung dung đáp trả vấn đề, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng thoải mái, giống như là đang hướng người khác chia sẻ vừa kết thúc lữ hành hồi ức.

Vậy có hay không qua cái gì tiếc nuối hoặc hối hận sự tình đâu? Dưới đài phóng viên ném ra ngoài một vấn đề cuối cùng. Người chủ trì trên tay hoán đổi đến một cái khác trang kịch bản, ra hiệu vấn đề kết thúc sau muốn giao qua tiếp theo khâu.

Không có giống trước đó như thế nước chảy mây trôi trả lời, trên đài người trầm mặc mấy giây, lộ ra một cái biên độ không lớn tiếu dung, đối sắp kết thúc phóng viên đặt câu hỏi như trút được gánh nặng, cho ra trả lời phủ định.

Buổi trình diễn thời trang kết thúc sau người chung quanh đều lần lượt rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn ngơ ngác ngồi ở chỗ đó nhìn xem microphone xuất thần, cùng đoàn làm phim diễn viên chụp hắn một chút bả vai, trêu ghẹo hắn khẩn trương quá mức. Lấy lại tinh thần Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý tứ cười cười, nói có thể là gần nhất quá mệt mỏi, chuẩn bị đi trở về hảo hảo ngủ một giấc.

Nhưng chân chính tốt nằm vật xuống trên giường hắn lại lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, khắp không mục đích xoát điện thoại di động, Khương Daniel liên tục đại thưởng tin tức chính hợp thời nghi xuất hiện ở trên màn ảnh.

Tin tức đồ bên trên Khương Daniel hăng hái, cùng năm năm trước ngây ngô thiếu niên khác biệt, màu đậm âu phục giày da màu đen sấn dáng người càng thêm thẳng tắp, tuế nguyệt không có tẩy đi trên mặt người kia đặc hữu tuỳ tiện, ngược lại phụ tặng mấy chút thành thục ổn trọng khí chất.

Bất luận cái gì ca ngợi từ ngữ đều có thể hình dung múa trên đài Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu từ khi biết hắn lần đầu tiên liền chắc chắn ý nghĩ này. Mới đầu hắn thật rất khó đem trên đài bá khí tiêu sái vũ giả cùng dưới đài cọ lấy mình cánh tay hỏi có thể hay không lại ăn một bao kẹo mềm đáng yêu đệ đệ liên hệ đến cùng một chỗ, nhưng thời gian dài, hết thảy cũng đều thành thói quen.

Khương Daniel là vạn chúng chú mục tiêu điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng cách hắn mấy bước địa phương xa nhìn qua bóng lưng của hắn, âm nhạc vang lên lúc là ăn ý đồng đội, đi xuống sân khấu là chí thân tri kỷ. Ung Thánh Hựu chi tại Khương Daniel cùng nó nói là tốt chung đụng ca ca, càng giống một cái thổ lộ tâm tình cái bóng bằng hữu.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng không phải cái bóng của hắn, hắn có mình quang muốn truy, Khương Daniel cũng có con đường của mình muốn đi.

Màn hình cây gai ánh sáng Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt chua xót, hắn khóa lại màn hình đem mình che kín trong chăn, chốc lát nữa lại nhô đầu ra một lần nữa giải tỏa, đưa vào văn tự, lại chậm chạp không dám điểm kích gửi đi, lâu dài trầm mặc sau màn hình tối xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thế dập máy, lại tránh về trong chăn.

Câu kia không thể phát ra chúc mừng cùng một lần nữa mở miệng dũng khí cùng một chỗ, đều bị hắn giấu tại không có người biết trong đêm.

02

Năm nay cuối cùng một ngăn hành trình là nào đó đài vương bài tống nghệ tiết mục, tiết mục tổ sớm một tháng trước liền phóng ra WANNA ONE muốn tại tiết mục bên trong trọng tổ tin tức, nhất thời dẫn bạo các trang web lớn điểm nóng, bình luận lập tức bị fan hâm mộ điên cuồng chiếm lĩnh thành một mảnh nước mắt biển.

Người đại diện đến thương lượng hành trình lúc Khương Daniel đang bề bộn tại chuẩn bị mình niên kỉ mạt solo sân khấu, không rõ chi tiết đều yêu cầu hoàn mỹ, mấy ngày gần đây nhất càng là đem mình quan tại luyện tập trong phòng.

Tiết mục tổ chỉ quyết định mô phỏng mời khách quý cùng đại khái khâu, cái khác thiết kế cũng không có quá nhiều lộ ra, ý đang theo đuổi thành viên trùng phùng lúc chân tình bộc lộ.

Khương Daniel dừng động tác lại, lồng ngực theo mang theo hỗn loạn hô hấp trên dưới phập phồng.

Truy cầu chân tình bộc lộ mấy chữ này để hắn toàn thân không từ tại, tựa như là có người mời ngươi nhìn một bộ phim, lại tại mở đầu liền trò đùa nói cho ngươi kết cục, kết thúc sau còn muốn ngươi chia sẻ cảm tưởng đồng dạng không thoải mái.

Không phải là không có chờ mong quá nặng gặp, chỉ là hắn đem những này không khỏi mình quyết định sự tình đều dưới đáy lòng phân loại làm tình hoài, vô dụng tình hoài cũng nên tìm ký thác, hắn lựa chọn thu nhận công nhân làm để cho mình công việc lu bù lên. Tham gia luyện tập sinh tuyển chọn phỏng vấn lúc, quản sự liền từng nói cho hắn, con đường này không có tưởng tượng như thế phong quang, khả năng vĩnh viễn đi không đến cùng.

Vậy liền chạy, chạy đến đầu mới thôi. Khương Daniel là trả lời như vậy, hắn cũng một mực là làm như vậy. Thực chất bên trong chính là cố chấp người, đạp lên đường muốn đi đến cùng, không đụng nam tường tuyệt không quay đầu lại.

Hắn là, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thế.

"Tất cả mọi người sẽ đến không?" Người đại diện không biết hắn trong lời nói chỉ, còn cảm thấy kỳ quái, kỳ thật hắn cũng không rõ ràng cụ thể xác định người nào, chỉ có thể hàm hồ đáp trả.

Khương Daniel nhấc lên quần áo vạt áo lau mồ hôi, người đại diện hồi phục tại vải vóc cùng làn da tiếng ma sát bên trong truyền vào lỗ tai hắn bên trong.

Không lâu tiết mục tổ thu được người đại diện hồi phục, nỗi lòng lo lắng lập tức thực tế lại. Giải quyết Khương Daniel, tiết mục coi như thành công một nửa.

Thu ngày đó hắn sớm liền đi diễn truyền bá sảnh cao ốc. Tối hôm qua cơ hồ một đêm chưa ngủ, cả người bị một loại khó mà diễn tả bằng lời cảm xúc trói buộc, Khương Daniel đem xưng là cùng bằng hữu cửu biệt trùng phùng hưng phấn.

Tháng mười hai Seoul sớm đã là long thời tiết mùa đông, hôm nay hết lần này tới lần khác bầu trời âm trầm, giống như là mang đầy ngập sầu muộn không chỗ phát tiết. Hàn phong thấu xương, thẳng từ Khương Daniel áo khoác vạt áo chui vào trong.

Cùng hỏng bét thời tiết khác biệt, Khương Daniel lại là một bộ tâm tình thật tốt dáng vẻ, sớm đã lạnh đến phát run cũng không có vào cửa ý tứ, treo cùng sân khấu hình tượng hình thành mãnh liệt tương phản cẩu cẩu mỉm cười cùng đám fan hâm mộ chào hỏi.

Khương Daniel đổi về Kim mái tóc xù sắc, kiểu tóc cũng tận lực hoàn nguyên xuất đạo lúc tạo hình, giống như là ban sơ thiếu niên bộ dáng. Tiền tuyến fan chụp vừa đắp lên truyền liền thu hoạch mấy ngàn phát, thành công lên cao đến nóng lục soát thứ nhất.

Thu quá trình liền theo kịch bản bên trên giấy trắng mực đen Cơ Giới Lưu trình tiến hành, lúc này muốn biểu diễn ca khúc mới đoạn ngắn, qua một hồi muốn đối người chủ trì ném ra ngạnh vỗ tay cười to, hạ cái khâu muốn chia sẻ lần trước tuần diễn sau du lịch kinh lịch, lại trải qua một đoạn không dài thời gian không ngắn nghênh đón tiết mục cao trào.

Ánh đèn bỗng nhiên dập tắt lúc Khương Daniel phối hợp hét lên kinh ngạc, ẩn tàng tại ngắn ngủi trong bóng tối dùng không ai phát giác được biên độ khẽ thở dài một cái, lại cúi đầu xuống cười cười phảng phất đối kỹ xảo của mình có chút hài lòng. Đáng tiếc ánh đèn sư chỉ cho hắn một giây thư giãn thời gian, truy quang trút xuống thúc giục hắn một lần nữa phủ lên thần sắc mong đợi nhìn về phía sau lưng từ từ mở ra màn hình.

Một cái, hai cái, ba cái. . . Chín cái.

Dưới đài fan hâm mộ thét lên để Khương Daniel thần kinh căng thẳng chỗ tại đứt dây biên giới, hắn chưa kịp đối Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì mới hí xung đột mà tiếc nuối bỏ lỡ thu lời giải thích này làm ra phản ứng gì, bên cạnh đồng đội đụng vào bờ vai của hắn nhắc nhở hắn quay đầu.

Sau lưng màn hình phát ra vcr bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày bị tóc mái ném xuống bóng tối ngăn trở một điểm, trên thân kia bộ màu trắng cao cổ áo len chính là thích hợp mùa này cách ăn mặc.

Khương Daniel trong ấn tượng hàng năm mùa đông Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ mặc đồ trắng áo len, phối hợp hắn cười lên con mắt cong cong dáng vẻ cực giống hắn bày tại đầu giường báo biển bé con. Từ ký túc xá dời đi ngày đó là hắn một lần cuối cùng nhìn thấy cái kia bé con, hắn muốn hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tới lưu cái kỷ niệm, nhưng nhìn thấy hắn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất thu thập hành lý bóng lưng, vẫn là đem lời nói nuốt tại trong bụng.

Rõ ràng là người kia đang vì mình vắng mặt tiếc nuối cùng thật có lỗi, Khương Daniel lại tại màn hình phản quang bên trong nhìn thấy nhìn thấy mình không thế nào mỹ hảo biểu lộ.

Hiện tại đúng là hắn tối hôm qua nửa mê nửa tỉnh lúc nghĩ đến bết bát nhất tình huống, Ung Thánh Hựu trình diện hay không, hắn đều không thể tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế lòng tin.

03

Ung Thánh Hựu tại kịch bản diễn tập hậu trường xoát điện thoại di động, làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm lượng công việc để hắn cơ hồ không có thời gian quan tâm kia ngăn tiết mục đến tiếp sau, nhưng hắn hay là gạt ra một điểm đáng thương giấc ngủ thời gian xem trực tiếp, cũng chuẩn bị thượng truyền chứng nhận chiếu.

Đang muốn biên tập văn tự lúc phía trên bắn ra tin tức nhắc nhở, là Khương Daniel.

"Ca gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc sao?"

Khung chat biểu hiện hai người lần gần đây nhất nói chuyện phiếm tại ngày mùng 1 tháng 1, hai câu đơn giản đến không thể lại đơn giản chúc mừng năm mới, không có cái khác hàn huyên, lạnh như băng nằm ở nơi đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ đập đập một đống phiên bản, nhưng đều cảm thấy chưa đủ hài lòng.

"Niel a, đã lâu không gặp! Gần nhất hành trình là rất đầy, làm sao rồi?" Không được, quá giả.

"Ừm, có chuyện gì không?" Không được, quá lạnh lùng.

"Ừm, ngươi đây?" Dạng này tựa hồ cũng không tệ lắm.

Không chờ hắn xác định ra cuối cùng phiên bản, đạo diễn thúc giục diễn tập thanh âm lại đem suy nghĩ của hắn kéo về studio. Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ứng với

Lập tức tới ngay, một bên dùng bình sinh nhanh nhất tốc độ tay đánh chữ, gửi đi, khóa bình phong, phi tốc chạy về sân khấu. Lưu lại chỉ thiếu chút nữa thượng truyền chứng nhận chiếu cùng bên kia Khương Daniel.

Hai người thời gian qua đi vẻn vẹn một năm hai năm lại chỉ có hai câu.

"Có việc hôm nào trò chuyện" đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lời kịch.

Còn có so đây càng không khéo thời điểm sao? Còn có so đây càng nát hồi phục sao? Ung Thánh Hựu trong lỗ tai nghe đạo diễn giảng hí, trong lòng đem mình lật qua lật lại mắng không hạ một trăm lần. Hối hận tự nhiên là vô dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu tính toán "Hôm nào" hẳn là ngày nào, đánh lấy nghĩ sẵn trong đầu ứng nên giải thích thế nào, xuất thần công phu bỏ lỡ mình muốn tiếp lời kịch, gấp hướng đối diện nữ diễn viên xin lỗi.

Hỏng bét.

Khung chat cuối cùng cũng không có bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cái gì lời nói lấp đầy, vẫn như cũ hơi có vẻ đột ngột nằm ở nơi đó, bị từng đầu công việc tin tức nhắc nhở che lại đi.

Về sau Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ từ bản thân vì một đầu hồi phục mà buồn khổ dáng vẻ liền không nhịn được lắc đầu, mình cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ, cái kia cần những này vô dụng lo lắng.

Hai người đều lòng dạ biết rõ, trở về đến không có quá nhiều quan tâm quân tử chi giao, ai cũng sẽ không đem đối phương câu nào để ở trong lòng.

Tháng mười hai ngày cuối cùng, Seoul nhiệt độ không khí lại rớt phá điểm thấp nhất, bất quá cái này cũng không ảnh hưởng trên mặt đất nối liền không dứt đám người nghênh đón năm mới lửa nóng bầu không khí. Bên đường phố san sát kiến trúc tường ngoài bám vào thải sắc nghê hồng giống như là tướng tinh tinh quang mang đều cướp đi, ban đêm lộ ra phá lệ âm trầm, tích lấy một tầng thật dày Vân.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa bị đông cứng đỏ tay tiếp nhận một ly cà phê miệng nhỏ nhếch, nhìn xem rơi ngoài cửa sổ lui tới người đi đường.

Trợ lý hỏi hắn hôm nay kết thúc sau muốn hay không cùng một chỗ vượt năm, hắn nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, giống như cũng không có cái gì sự tình khác có thể làm, nhưng là cũng không có một lời đáp ứng.

Trước tiên nghĩ công việc đi, năm nay cuối cùng một trận, muốn càng cố gắng làm mới được. Trợ lý nhếch miệng, dẫn theo còn lại mấy ly cà phê đi phòng trang điểm.

Tới gần năm mới quan hệ, rạp hát cũng phối hợp trang trí đại sảnh, mở màn chờ thời lúc Ung Thánh Hựu từ màn che sau nhô ra một cái đầu nhỏ nhìn đến nhìn đi, bị run rơi ngâm Mạt Tuyết hoa rơi một đầu bạch, trêu đến bên cạnh diễn viên nhịn không được bật cười, hậu trường không khí khẩn trương lập tức làm dịu không ít.

Nói xong một câu cuối cùng lời kịch hạ tràng, công tác cuối cùng cũng thuận lợi có một kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cảm giác trong lòng treo lấy tảng đá chân chính buông xuống. Đứng tại sân khấu một bên chờ đợi sau cùng chào cảm ơn, thỉnh thoảng cùng người chung quanh cãi nhau ầm ĩ, thương lượng lát nữa muốn đi đâu liên hoan, cho năm nay vẽ lên cái hoàn mỹ dấu chấm tròn.

"Ta cảm thấy phía trước đầu phố nhà thứ hai cũng rất không tệ, Thánh Hựu cùng đi chứ." Sau lưng người hỏi.

Đang chuẩn bị quay đầu đáp ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt liếc về kịch trường một cái không đáng chú ý nơi hẻo lánh, cùng cái kia cơ hồ muốn tan trong bóng đêm bóng người. Cố ý đè thấp mũ lưỡi trai để người thấy không rõ khuôn mặt, yên tĩnh trầm mặc khí chất đem người kia cùng bên cạnh rộn ràng náo nhiệt đám người ngăn cách ra, sáng rực ánh mắt vượt qua trở ngại, trực tiếp rơi trên người mình.

Mặt băng tan rã chỉ cần một trận gió xuân, tỉ mỉ ngụy trang phân liệt tan rã cũng chỉ cần một ánh mắt.

Chỉ cái nhìn này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đủ để xác định ánh mắt chủ nhân, cứ việc thật đã qua quá lâu, lâu đến hắn đã sắp quên mình đã từng cười đón lấy nó, xuyên qua biển người, ngàn ngàn vạn vạn lần.

Đây là Khương Daniel đặc hữu năng lực, đem bất luận cái gì cố sự phần cuối dấu chấm tròn sửa vì dấu chấm than.

Thẳng đến cuối cùng chào cảm ơn Ung Thánh Hựu đều không tiếp tục nhìn về phía kia nơi hẻo lánh, tan cuộc sau ở phía sau đài cùng đạo diễn nhân viên công tác từng cái tạm biệt, đem mặt vùi vào khăn quàng cổ bên trong lẫn vào liên hoan đám người, một đường không nói gì. Lừa qua con mắt liền có thể giấu diếm được hết thảy, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn dùng loại này vụng về biện pháp làm chính mình an tâm.

Cuối năm liên hoan mọi người tự nhiên là buông ra uống rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là không hăng hái lắm, tùy tiện ăn vài miếng fan liền ngừng đũa, đoàn làm phim người cũng cũng không ngại, tốp năm tốp ba tụ lên đến cười cười nói nói. Ung Thánh Hựu đối không hề động qua chén rượu ngẩn người mấy giây, buồn bực ngán ngẩm nắm qua bên ngoài bao tìm tòi, luôn luôn nằm ở bên phải điện thoại di động trong túi nhưng không có phối hợp xuất hiện. Dắt cuống họng hô ba lần mới để thanh âm của mình che lại gian phòng bên trong tràn ngập tiếng cười, cái bàn đầu kia trợ lý sớm đã uống mặt đỏ tới mang tai, cố gắng nhớ lại một phen sau nói cho hắn điện thoại di động còn giống như ở phía sau đài phòng hóa trang bên trong. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể tự nhận xui xẻo trở về cầm điện thoại, vạn hạnh phòng ăn cách rạp hát không xa, đại khái mười phút lộ trình, cùng người bên cạnh đã thông báo một tiếng sau liền mặc xong quần áo rời đi.

Có thể là vượt năm nguyên nhân, gần 0 điểm trên đường phố cũng không có dĩ vãng lạnh như vậy thanh, ngược lại là người đến người đi náo nhiệt cực kì. Bên đường cửa hàng kéo dài kinh doanh thời gian, các loại ánh đèn nổi bật lên xám xanh đường đi cũng ấm áp. Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu chôn thấp hơn một chút, một mặt là lo lắng bị người nhận ra, một mặt lại cảm thấy mình cùng vui sướng ngày lễ không khí không hợp nhau.

Trước một cái lo lắng xem ra có chút hơi thừa, hắn nhún nhún vai, mình lại không phải Khương Daniel.

Ngoặt qua góc phố cửa hàng số lượng rõ ràng biến ít, tự nhiên cũng không có trước một con đường náo nhiệt như vậy, lộ ra có chút lạnh tanh. Một trận gió tới thổi đến Ung Thánh Hựu rùng mình một cái, hận không thể đem cả khuôn mặt đều giấu tại khăn quàng cổ đằng sau, trên chân cũng không khỏi phải bước nhanh hơn. Gần nhất đèn đường một mực không có người đến sửa chữa, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể dựa vào quấn tại hàng cây bên đường bên trên lúc sáng lúc tối đèn màu thấy rõ mặt đường, không cẩn thận cùng đối diện người đụng cái đầy cõi lòng.

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt chuẩn bị xin lỗi, người đối diện liền mở miệng trước.

"Bắt đến ngươi ca."

Hất lên âm cuối còn chưa rơi vào trong lỗ tai, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị một đôi tay ủng đến trong lồng ngực. Lọn tóc lướt qua gương mặt lưu lại mùi vị quen thuộc, ấm áp hơi thở đánh tại trần trụi tại khăn quàng cổ bên ngoài trên cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu đón yếu ớt ánh đèn nhìn thấy người kia cóng đến hồng hồng lỗ tai, đầu óc trống rỗng.

Người trong ngực hai tay không dùng được khí lực, uốn éo người muốn tránh thoát. Khương Daniel lại ôm chặt hơn, trắng bệch đầu ngón tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài mặc lên ấn ra quanh co nếp uốn. Hắn ngẩng đầu lên, trong mắt chiếu rọi lấy phía trước lấp lóe đèn nê ông lửa, lẩm bẩm, lại giống nói là cho người trong ngực nghe:

"Ngươi còn muốn tránh tới khi nào a ca?"

Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh trở lại, Khương Daniel cứ như vậy ôm hắn, trầm mặc đến vừa lúc thời điểm.

Gió lạnh vội vàng lướt qua ngọn cây, đèn buộc khẽ chọc đại thụ, phát ra sắt tác tiếng vang.

Đáy lòng một góc nào đó tựa hồ cũng bị gõ mở khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là cái gì, một mực nhẹ nhàng địa, nhẹ nhàng cào, muốn phá đất mà lên.

04

"Ngươi còn muốn tránh tới khi nào a ca?"

Vắng vẻ chờ thời thất phảng phất không khí đều ngưng kết, sau lưng thanh âm rốt cục đánh vỡ hơi có vẻ không khí ngột ngạt. Ung Thánh Hựu bắt tại tay cầm cái cửa bên trên tay đậu ở chỗ đó, hắn nghe ra được người kia lời nói bên trong mang theo hờn khí, không cần nhìn cũng có thể phán đoán Khương Daniel sắc mặt sẽ không quá tốt.

Hắn quay đầu, nhìn xem ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh ghế sa lon Khương Daniel, vừa mới kết thúc cuối cùng một trận tổ hợp cáo biệt buổi hòa nhạc, hai người đều con mắt đỏ ngầu.

Hai con cự hình con thỏ đều không có muốn nói chuyện ý tứ, gian phòng bên trong chỉ còn đồng hồ tí tách tấu.

Tí tách, tí tách, tí tách.

Ung Thánh Hựu hắng giọng, đem ánh mắt chuyển qua bên cạnh trống rỗng trên tường: "Cái kia, " đỡ tại tay cầm cái cửa bên trên tay thu hồi đến trong túi

"Chúng ta đi uống một chén thế nào."

"Đón lấy, ca mời ngươi." Khương Daniel tiếp nhận Ung Thánh Hựu từ dưới lầu máy bán hàng tự động mua một lon bia, nhìn hắn mở ra mình kia bình, mãnh rót một ngụm sau bị băng cả khuôn mặt đều xoay cùng một chỗ dáng vẻ, không biết nên khóc hay nên cười.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khác biệt, Khương Daniel dựa vào tại sân thượng trên lan can nhìn xuống Seoul ban đêm óng ánh ánh đèn, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ nhếch rượu. Tứ ngược hàn phong cùng rượu bia ướp lạnh cùng một chỗ tràn vào khoang miệng, vẫn là để hắn không nhịn được rùng mình một cái.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt từ đằng xa san sát cao lầu rơi xuống diễn truyền bá bên ngoài phòng trên đường phố nhà kia không đáng chú ý quầy ăn vặt, treo tại đầu xe bóng đèn cũ kỹ phát Hoàng, tại trong đêm đen lóe lên ấm áp ánh sáng.

Sau khi xuất đạo gần trong thời gian hai năm mình không biết bao nhiêu lần quang cố vấn qua nơi đó. Tiết mục thu đến đêm khuya lúc không muốn ăn cửa hàng giá rẻ lạnh như băng bánh mì, Khương Daniel liền sẽ chạy tới mua lấy một phần bánh mật, chủ quán vợ chồng cũng thường thường cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm hai câu, trước khi đi sẽ còn nhiều tiễn hắn một phần cá bánh. Khương Daniel có khi sẽ lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi, hắn tựa hồ so với mình càng làm người khác ưa thích, mỗi lần đều có thể đem người nhà chọc cho cười ha ha, về sau hắn lại một người đến thời điểm dì sẽ còn hỏi một câu, đi cùng với ngươi cái kia tiểu nam hài đâu?

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến cái này không khỏi giơ lên khóe miệng, cùi chỏ đụng chút Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi hắn có muốn hay không ăn bánh mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu thuận ánh mắt của hắn nhìn sang, chủ quán vợ chồng giống thường ngày cười cười nói nói, trượng phu đem đứng ở một bên chiêu bài thu vào trong xe, thê tử dọn dẹp trên mặt bàn bình bình lọ lọ, lại từ trước người vây trong túi váy lấy khăn tay ra vì bận rộn người yêu lau đi mồ hôi trán châu, hai người nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, bình thường hạnh phúc để mùa đông trong đêm cũng đầy tràn ngọt ngào khí tức.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mềm nhũn ra, cong cong mặt mày bên trong giống như là thịnh mật.

Hắn không có trả lời vấn đề của hắn, người kia cũng không có tiếp tục truy vấn, hai người nhìn xem vợ chồng xe nhỏ chậm rãi hướng phương xa chạy tới, cuối cùng biến mất tại góc đường.

Chuyển lấy trong tay lon bia rỗng, Khương Daniel trong lòng ngàn câu vạn câu lời muốn nói, phun lên cổ họng nhưng lại không có tiếng vang, sân thượng chỉ còn gào thét mà qua phong thanh cùng móng tay điểm qua kim loại tiếng va chạm dòn dã.

"Niel, ngươi biết ta về sau vì cái gì rất ít đi theo ngươi ăn bánh mật sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại Khương Daniel một bước khoảng cách xa, mở miệng hỏi.

Khương Daniel há hốc mồm, lại không biết trả lời như thế nào.

"Không biết ngươi còn nhớ hay không phải, dì hỏi qua như vậy chúng ta, nàng nói, bọn nhỏ a, khi nghệ nhân là giấc mộng của các ngươi đi, hiện tại mộng tưởng đã thực hiện sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu từ cố vấn nói tiếp.

"Đương nhiên, cái nào luyện tập sinh mộng tưởng không phải xuất đạo đâu."

"Khi nghệ nhân thật rất vất vả, công việc đả trễ như vậy cũng không thể hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, một hồi còn muốn trở về a? Ta lúc ấy cùng dì nói, sống trên đời ai không khổ cực đâu, muộn như vậy ngài không phải cũng đang cố gắng công việc à."

"Lúc ấy dì cười đáp lại ta, nói, mặc dù mỗi ngày đều bận rộn đến đêm khuya, nhưng là có thể cùng người yêu của mình cùng một chỗ, thời gian mặc dù không giàu có, nhưng mỗi ngày đều sống rất hạnh phúc."

"Lúc ấy ta liền suy nghĩ, thậm chí đến hiện tại ta đều một mực đang nghĩ, nhưng là vẫn nghĩ không thông. Đứng tại múa trên đài ta hưởng thụ lấy hoa tươi tiếng vỗ tay cùng fan hâm mộ yêu, đương nhiên rất hạnh phúc, thế nhưng là rời đi sân khấu, ta còn lại cái gì đâu."

"Không thể tùy tâm sở dục trên đường hành tẩu, không có thể hài lòng ăn mình muốn ăn đồ vật, không thể tưởng niệm lúc liền lập tức trở về đến người nhà bên người, thậm chí không thể yêu mình nghĩ yêu người."

"Nhiều năm như vậy chảy qua mồ hôi và máu nếm qua khổ, đổi lấy tất cả mọi thứ ở hiện tại. Nhưng cái này thật, thật là ta muốn hạnh phúc à."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đối Khương Daniel cười, không có tiếp tục nói đi xuống, giống như là đang chờ đáp án của hắn.

Nhịp tim từ nuốt dưới đệ nhất miệng rượu bắt đầu liền một mực gia tốc không ngừng, Khương Daniel trong lòng bàn tay thấm ra mồ hôi mịn. Một năm trước trận chung kết cái kia đêm hè, cái kia đủ để quyết định mệnh vận hắn ban đêm, hắn thậm chí đều không có cảm nhận được kịch liệt như thế bất an. Hắn cho không ra đáp án, hắn đoán không ra Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư, tiếp tục dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại cho ra trả lời cũng chỉ có thể là sai.

"Rất khó trả lời đi, ta cũng giống vậy, đại khái vô luận cái nào trí giả đều đáp không được. Nhưng là ta nghĩ ngươi khẳng định giống như ta, cân nhắc qua đồng dạng vấn đề."

"Ta cảm thấy không phải, kỳ thật ca không cần thiết bi quan như thế."

"Là ta quá bi quan sao?"

Nhưng đây không phải bi quan, là hiện thực a.

Không nghĩ lại trải qua một lần để hắn toàn thân run sợ xấu hổ, Khương Daniel một phát bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng chôn giấu đã lâu cảm xúc tại cồn giật dây hạ tùy ý lan tràn, đánh qua vô số lần nghĩ sẵn trong đầu bị quên sạch sẽ, hắn chỉ muốn đem lời muốn nói nói ra, nói cho hắn nghe liền tốt.

"Kỳ thật, ca muốn hạnh phúc rất đơn giản không phải sao? Kỳ thật ta. . ."

Hài tử bướng bỉnh bị cảnh cáo, không muốn tại cánh đồng hoa thả khói lửa, khói lửa sẽ hóa thành trong gió khói nhẹ, cánh đồng hoa cũng sẽ bị cháy vì tro tàn.

Chưa nói xong tán tại Seoul trong đêm, Khương Daniel không nhớ ra được mình có hay không đem tâm ý của mình nói thẳng ra, bị cồn chiếm cứ đại não khôi phục lý trí giây thứ nhất, lưu lại chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt. Hắn cứ như vậy nhìn xem hắn, không giống bình thường đồng dạng cười toe toét, cũng không giống vừa rồi ôn nhu như vậy đa tình, chỉ là lẳng lặng nhìn Khương Daniel, nhìn không ra buồn vui, lúc trước mật hóa thành một đầm không có gợn sóng nước đọng.

Hắn cái gì đều không nghe thấy tốt nhất, Khương Daniel hiểu rõ, mình hẳn là thoả mãn với làm một cái lắng nghe người, hoặc là thân cận đệ đệ kiểu người như vậy, quá tham lam, sau cùng kết cục sẽ chỉ là đầy bàn đều băng.

"Ta biết ngươi muốn nói cái gì."

"Chúng ta cũng còn có tương lai dài như vậy đường muốn đi không phải sao?"

"Ta cũng từng có ý nghĩ rất nhiều thời điểm, cũng sẽ cảm thấy buồn khổ, tựa như ta vừa rồi nói cho ngươi những cái kia, đây không phải là ta nghĩ nói cái gì đại đạo lý, kia cũng là ta lời thật lòng."

"Ngươi còn có người càng tốt hơn sinh, ta cũng có lựa chọn của mình."

"Cho nên Niel a."

Cái cuối cùng âm phù rơi xuống, bay múa giấy hoa thành khó mà quét dọn mảnh vụn, người xem rời trận, ánh đèn dập tắt, màn che chậm rãi rơi xuống, chỉ có ca sĩ một mình đứng tại trống trải sân khấu bên trên thật lâu không muốn rời đi.

Là thời điểm nói tạm biệt.

05

"Ca ngươi khẳng định biết câu kia tục ngữ đi, quá tam ba bận, cho nên ta cho mình ba lần cơ hội."

"Hôm nay là một lần cuối cùng, lại không gặp được ngươi, ta liền triệt để hết hi vọng nha."

"Nhưng là ta biết, biết ngươi nhất định sẽ tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Khương Daniel nói xong nằm sấp tại mình bên tai lạc lạc cười, mang theo kiêu ngạo lại hòa với mấy phần ngu đần. Trước đó tại ký túc xá lục tung tìm tới hắn tận lực giấu đi kẹo mềm lúc, Khương Daniel cũng như thế hướng về phía mình cười, giống như là tại nói cho hắn, thế nào, ta không tầm thường đi.

Quá phận ngây thơ, làm người đau đầu, nhưng lại đáng yêu.

"Cái kia, ngươi biết ta vì cái gì trở về. . ."

"A? Ca không phải trông thấy ta sao?" Khương Daniel nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng, mới rốt cục bỏ được buông tay ra, nháy mắt một mặt dáng vẻ ủy khuất nhìn người đối diện: "Nhưng là ca cũng quá chậm, ta đều muốn chết cóng tại cái này!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Daniel hồng hồng mũi, thành công đem lời nuốt trở vào.

Lý do gì đều có thể là thật, duy chỉ có tới gặp hắn là giả. Ba lần cơ hội cũng là thật, bất quá Khương Daniel sau cùng lời nói là giả.

Hắn làm sao có thể biết, Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nào lại đến, bất quá là tựa như là đánh cược hết thảy dân cờ bạc, trong lòng may mắn quấy phá để hắn được ăn cả ngã về không. Hắn hoảng cực, sợ cuối cùng mình lại giống năm năm trước đồng dạng, thua thất bại thảm hại. Bất quá vạn hạnh thượng thiên hay là chiếu cố hắn, sai lý do sai thời gian cũng tốt, mang theo qua quýt gặp nhau cũng được, đều thành độc thuộc hai người bí mật. Khương Daniel dùng vụng về ôm tô son trát phấn đáy mắt tràn ra cảm xúc, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng trầm mặc thành toàn trận này lòng biết rõ mỹ lệ hiểu lầm.

Đúng vậy a, là tới gặp ngươi.

Hai người trao đổi một ánh mắt, sau đó Khương Daniel giơ lên khóe miệng, lại nheo mắt lại lạc lạc cười ngây ngô. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn đang tại buồn bực, chỉ trách Khương Daniel cười đến quá có sức cuốn hút, chỉ như vậy một giây liền để hắn dỡ xuống bao phục đi theo đối diện đệ đệ cùng một chỗ cười lên.

Khương Daniel nắm tay chống đỡ tại trên đầu gối, bả vai còn đang cười đến trên dưới chập trùng, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu sang một bên, nụ cười trên mặt lại không có giảm bớt nửa phần. Nhìn như cho dù ai cũng không thể lý giải hành vi, hai vị người trong cuộc lại tựa hồ như dị thường hưởng thụ.

Qua đường người đi đường đầu tiên là quăng tới ánh mắt nghi hoặc, lại đến có người tại cách đó không xa ngừng chân bàn luận xôn xao:

"A..., ngươi nhìn người kia, là Khương Daniel a?"

"Nói cái gì a, ngươi hoa mắt đi."

"Ta không có khả năng nhận lầm, ngươi nhìn hắn đối diện, là Ung Thánh Hựu không phải sao!"

Khương Daniel thu liễm tiếu dung, nhìn xem nhìn hướng bên này người đi đường, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang nhìn hắn, lông mày nhẹ nhàng nhíu chung một chỗ. Tựa hồ đang buồn bực vừa rồi cười đến đang vui người làm sao đột nhiên thu âm thanh.

Hắn đứng dậy hoạt động hạ thân tử, lại nguyên địa nhảy mấy lần xem như làm nóng người. Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu dấu chấm hỏi nhanh có thể quấn Địa Cầu một vòng, hắn thực tại rất muốn biết tinh lực này tràn đầy tiểu tử lại đang đánh ý định quỷ quái gì. Đang chuẩn bị thuận phương hướng của thanh âm nhìn lại, Khương Daniel một phát bắt được hắn giấu trong túi tay:

"Đừng quay đầu." Ngay sau đó lại ra vẻ thần bí hạ giọng, tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt mở miệng: "Chuẩn bị xong chưa ca?"

Không cho hắn trả lời cơ hội, Khương Daniel đột nhiên quay người hướng sau lưng đen tối bỗng nhiên mở rộng bước chân, trên tay thuận thế kéo một cái, để còn lập tại nguyên chỗ người quả thực lấy làm kinh hãi. Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên đối đột nhiên bắt đầu huấn luyện thân thể không có chuẩn bị, một cái lảo đảo cả người kém chút đằng không, hao hết khí lực mới một lần nữa tìm về cân bằng, một mặt mộng bị Khương Daniel lôi kéo bắt đầu chạy.

Gió thổi vào mặt cắt tới đau nhức, hút vào trong phổi không khí lạnh còn chưa kịp ấm áp lại biến thành dồn dập thở dốc, cả người ngay cả khí lực nói chuyện đều không có, chỉ có thể vùi đầu cất bước cố gắng theo sát người trước mặt thân ảnh. Nắm chặt tay bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng mở bàn tay, đem mình đầu ngón tay từng bước từng bước khảm tiến đối phương giữa kẽ tay.

"Chúng ta chạy trốn đi."

Seoul ban đêm đầu đường gào thét mà qua gió, cùng năm đó mùa hè trạm xe lửa bên trong xuyên qua gió có cái gì khác biệt đâu, Khương Daniel tung bay sợi tóc màu vàng óng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tầm mắt rõ ràng xuất hiện, lại bị a ra bạch khí đắp lên một tầng sương mù.

Nếu như có thể hứa cái năm mới nguyện vọng, để gió dẫn hắn trở lại năm đó mùa hè cũng tốt, dứt khoát lưu tại hiện tại cũng tốt.

Kia là tại vội vàng chết đi thanh xuân tuế nguyệt bên trong, chuyên thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel, hai lần chật vật mà trân quý chạy trốn.

"Ta nói ca ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra a, diễn viên không cần huấn luyện thân thể sao."

Ung Thánh Hựu hận không thể cả người đều bày tại công viên trên ghế dài, cuống họng bởi vì quá dồn dập thở dốc trở nên lại làm lại chát, vừa phát ra một cái âm tiết liền để hắn hung hăng ho khan vài tiếng. Nghĩ kêu lời nói nói không nên lời, cũng không còn khí lực hung hăng đánh cái này cười trên nỗi đau của người khác tiểu tử dừng lại, chỉ có thể dùng ánh mắt hung hăng khoét hắn một chút.

Khương Daniel ngược lại là không nhìn ra có bao nhiêu mệt mỏi, cười xong trước mắt rõ ràng thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi người, còn có thể khí định thần nhàn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ mua được hai ly cà phê. Trước nhét vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay một chén, sau đó mình ngồi xổm tại ghế dài một bên, một bên cắn mình ly kia ống hút, một bên dùng tay không vòng quanh hắn ca tóc đánh lấy vòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy nhìn xem ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh cự hình Samoyed, mặt lạnh lấy hướng bên cạnh xê dịch, Khương Daniel tự nhiên cũng rất phối hợp ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, ở giữa không một ly cà phê khoảng cách.

"Ca ngươi không muốn uống nhanh như vậy a, tổn thương dạ dày."

"Bụng rỗng chạy bộ càng tổn thương dạ dày." Ung Thánh Hựu không cao hứng lườm hắn một cái.

"Hắc hắc." Khương Daniel không có ý tứ gãi gãi đầu phát, "A đúng, ca lời ngày hôm nay kịch thật sự là quá tuyệt! Cuối cùng động tác kia! Nhìn ta đều nhiệt huyết sôi trào!" Khương Daniel vừa nói một bên đứng người lên, ra dáng bắt chước lên Ung Thánh Hựu kịch bên trong nhân vật đến, lông mày tận lực thật sâu nhíu lại, ngữ điệu cắn chữ cũng bắt chước đâu ra đấy, liền kém trực tiếp đem chân thành tha thiết hai chữ bày trên mặt.

Cho nên nói mới không làm gì được hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong lòng nghĩ như vậy, trên mặt giấu không được ý cười lại bán hắn tâm tư.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục bỏ được treo lên tiếu dung, cũng ngừng động tác ngồi trở lại bên cạnh hắn, vạt áo nhấc lên gió đem Ung Thánh Hựu không chén cà phê thổi đánh một vòng.

"Cái kia. . ."

"Kỳ thật. . ."

Người đối diện không có tiếp tục nói đi xuống, an tĩnh nhìn xem mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhẹ nhàng nói ra: "Cũng không phải chuyện trọng yếu gì, chính là nghĩ chúc mừng ngươi cầm tới cuối năm đại thưởng, lúc đầu đêm hôm đó nên nói cho ngươi, nhưng là. . ." Thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, chính hắn cũng không biết nên dùng nguyên nhân gì để giải thích.

"Nói như vậy ca một mực đang chăm chú ta lạc?" Khương Daniel tựa hồ không có đem không có phần cuối nửa câu nói sau để ở trong lòng, biểu lộ cũng rõ ràng sáng sủa hơn mấy phần.

"Ta ca đều có nghe sao? Ca kịch ta thế nhưng là đều có đang nhìn nha."

"Có."

"Ca thích cái kia một bài, có thể hát cho ta nghe không?"

Lấy rất lâu không có ca hát vì lấy cớ chối từ mấy lần, cuối cùng vẫn là bị đệ đệ quấy rầy đòi hỏi mài hết tính tình, Ung Thánh Hựu hắng giọng, nhỏ giọng hát lên.

Kia là Khương Daniel xuất đạo album bên trong duy nhất trữ tình khúc, sân khấu hình tượng hạn chế để hắn rất ít tại tiết mục dâng tấu chương diễn bài hát này. Duy nhất hiện trường là ở phía sau đến fan hâm mộ gặp mặt sẽ bên trên, Khương Daniel một mình ngồi tại múa đài trung ương, mềm mại tiếng nói hợp lấy nhạc đệm tí tách tiếng mưa rơi tại sân khấu chảy xuôi, cái cuối cùng âm phù rơi xuống, Khương Daniel hoa hồng trong tay cũng từ ngón tay trượt xuống, tản mát tàn lụi trên sàn nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại còn nhớ rõ, bài hát kia chủ đề là, yêu mà không được.

"Được rồi, phía sau ca từ ta không nhớ rõ."

Ca sĩ đột nhiên cấm âm thanh, một bên mê ca nhạc lại vẫn hào hứng tăng vọt, duỗi ra hai con giấu tại áo khoác trong tay áo tay không ngừng vỗ tay, trong lúc đó còn kèm theo vài tiếng yêu cầu an nhưng reo hò, thẳng đến trên đầu bị hung hăng gõ một cái mới yên tĩnh xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này tựa hồ mới lý giải, trước đó tại tổ hợp hai người cùng một chỗ điên thời điểm đồng đội tâm tình.

Về sau nói chuyện cứ như vậy vô kinh vô hỉ tiến hành, đơn giản là hỏi một chút công việc thế nào, gần nhất có hay không nhận biết người thú vị, tương lai muốn đi đâu lữ hành. Cứ việc vui với hướng đối phương chia sẻ trong sinh hoạt các loại kinh lịch, lại rất khó lại tại sinh hoạt vòng tròn bên trong tìm tới lẫn nhau tương dung bộ phận, chỉ có thể chọn chọn lựa lựa tránh đi râu ria nhân vật sự kiện, cuối cùng chắp vá thành một bức tàn khuyết không đầy đủ ghép hình. Hai người đều muốn dùng phá thành mảnh nhỏ lời nói lấp đầy ở giữa trống không thời gian, làm thế nào đều nhặt không dậy nổi đầy đất ghép hình mảnh vỡ, chỉ có thể đứng tại chỗ cố gắng tưởng tượng, người kia trong lời nói miêu tả hẳn là như thế nào mỹ lệ tràng cảnh.

Hắn cách mình muốn hạnh phúc thêm gần một chút sao?

Thường đi nhà kia quán cà phê bánh gatô ăn thật ngon, mình một mình thưởng thức qua hán sông cảnh đêm đẹp cũng không giống lời nói, thu hoạch được diễn kỹ người mới thưởng thời điểm nhịn xuống nước mắt mũi mỏi nhừ cảm thụ cả một đời cũng sẽ không quên. Khương Daniel lẳng lặng nghe, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến đây chút lúc trên mặt tràn ra tiếu dung, nội tâm lần nữa hỏi cái này bối rối hắn thật lâu vấn đề.

Cảm giác hạnh phúc bất quá là một cái trừu tượng khái niệm, khi còn bé đạt được một câu tán thưởng hoặc là một viên bánh kẹo liền sẽ cảm thấy hạnh phúc, vĩnh viễn có ngây thơ hài tử, liền vĩnh viễn có người bởi vì tán thưởng hoặc bánh kẹo mà cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

Ẩn tàng tại hạnh phúc phía sau chính là dục vọng, dục vọng giống như là một cái giỏi về ngụy trang mình ác ma, giấu kín tại thân thể một nơi nào đó tùy thời mà động. Khương Daniel một mực cố chấp không muốn tin tưởng, cho rằng chấp niệm bất quá là bởi vì không muốn buông xuống, mong mà không được lúc cũng sẽ không cho mình bao lâu thời gian bi thương, chẳng bằng thu hồi cảm xúc đầu nhập mình chân chính có thể bắt lấy đồ vật.

Bây giờ cái kia ngo ngoe muốn động ác ma hiện thân, một lần một lần nhắc nhở hắn, thời gian căn bản không phải thuốc hay, mà là tăng thêm thống khổ kịch độc.

Khương Daniel hoa thời gian năm năm đến trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn vấn đề, hiện tại hắn đã có đáp án, chính xác hay không chỉ có thể giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu bình phán.

"Trước đó ca hỏi qua ta một vấn đề, còn nhớ hay không phải?" Đột nhiên bị đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu mộng một giây, trên mặt lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc, giống con cảnh giác con mèo.

"Tại ca xem ra ta chính là cái không nói đạo lý đệ đệ đi, muốn ta nói ta khi đó đáp án cũng chỉ có thể phải thua điểm." Nói tới chỗ này Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống cười cười, lông xù đầu lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đáng yêu vừa đáng thương, nghĩ vươn tay xoa xoa tóc của hắn, lại muốn nghe hắn nói tiếp.

"Lúc ấy ngươi nói với ta, tương lai đường phải đi còn rất dài."

Khương Daniel không có tiếp tục nói đi xuống, mà là mở to hai mắt, hưng phấn chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng bầu trời, để hắn mau trở lại đầu nhìn. Ngoài miệng một bên hô hào lưu tinh, một bên thúc giục để hắn nhanh cầu ước nguyện. Ung Thánh Hựu mới đầu còn đang nghi ngờ, rõ ràng là trời đầy mây ở đâu ra tinh tinh, nhìn thấy đệ đệ dáng vẻ hưng phấn hay là vô ý thức về cái đầu.

Cỡ nào ngây thơ trò xiếc đều có thể lừa gạt đến đồ ngốc này, Khương Daniel thừa cơ áp sát tới, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt ôn nhu chòm sao nốt ruồi.

Nào có cái gì lưu tinh, không có cái kia vì sao so người trước mắt càng làm cho tâm hắn động.

"Nhưng là ta nhìn thấy, về sau muốn đi mỗi một con đường, đều có ngươi ở bên cạnh ta."

Đây là mình muốn đáp án sao, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết.

Khương Daniel đáp án dùng năm năm, Ung Thánh Hựu tốn hao so hắn càng lâu, nhưng thủy chung không thu hoạch được gì.

Hắn dùng hết khí lực toàn thân muốn tìm được đáp án, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới, có lẽ vấn đề bản thân liền là nghịch lý, hết thảy lo lắng hết thảy lo lắng hết thảy tăng thêm phiền não, đều là đồ hèn nhát dùng để vì chính mình từ chối lấy cớ.

Có thể không có lo lắng trên đường phố dắt tay chạy, muốn mang hắn ăn lượt mình tư tàng tất cả phòng ăn, tưởng niệm thời điểm vô luận bao xa đều muốn về nhà, nghĩ yêu người đang ở trước mắt, chỉ cách một cái ôm khoảng cách.

Chén cà phê bị đụng rơi trên mặt đất, chuyển qua một nửa hình tròn nhẹ nhàng ngừng tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên chân.

Không nên bỏ qua người quanh đi quẩn lại một vòng, trong số mệnh chú định hay là sẽ trở lại lẫn nhau bên người, lần này nhất định phải nắm chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen đem đầu chôn xuống, muốn che giấu gương mặt nổi lên nhiệt độ, hai tay thẳng tắp vươn hướng đối diện Khương Daniel.

"Ôm ta một cái."

Kim phút vội vàng lướt qua mười hai, lộng lẫy pháo hoa tại màu đen màn sân khấu bên trên tràn ra.

"Chúc mừng năm mới, lần này không phải trên điện thoại di động tin tức."

"Ca muốn biết ta năm mới nguyện vọng sao?"

"Là cái gì?"

"Cùng ta lại đi ăn một lần bánh mật đi."

"Được."

-END-

Nộp bài thi á! Kỷ niệm ta cái này gà mờ viết lách thiên thứ nhất hoàn tất văn kkk

(mặc dù lại nước lại nói nhảm hết bài này đến bài khác còn không có hành văn

Năm 2019 tất cả mọi người muốn hạnh phúc nha! Các bảo bối cũng đều muốn đi hoa đường!


End file.
